Demonio¿o algo mas?
by kurai-sho
Summary: el alma del pequeño se habia ido y era el zorro quien controlaba el cuerpo,o al menos eso fue lo que pensaron , no podian equivocarse...¿verdad?; mi primer fic y este es un pesimo summary;clasificado M por si acaso espero le den una oportunidad
1. Prologo

bien bien esta es mi primer historia la verdad he leido un monton de fanfics y simplemente esta cosa no dejaba mi cabaeza asique por salud propia y para ver que pasa me decidi a sacarlo de mi cabeza.

ahora bien como todos lo hacen y creo que yo tambien devo hacerlo he aqui la acotumbrada renuncia de derechos:Naruto asi como todo elemento u caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores (rayos si me pretenecieran no estaria escribiendo esto no creen?)

-mmmmmm- hablando

(-mmmmmm-) pensando

**-mmmmm-** demonio/invocación hablando

**(-mmmm-)** demonio/invocación pensando

**Prologo**

Era un día de conmemoración en la aldea de la hoja, se honraba la memoria de sus habitantes caídos y se celebraba la mas grande victoria de su amado héroe el siempre idolatrado yondaime, hoy hacia ya 6 años el rubio líder de Konoha había triunfado sobre el poderoso demonio zorro el temido Kyubi no yuko.

En el palco de la torre se abrían las puertas y la gente de la aldea estallaba en vítores al ver a su poderoso líder salir a saludar a la multitud, ahí frente a casi todo el pueblo estaba el legendario shinobi que como cada año iba acompañado de su hermosa esposa la ultima mujer del clan Uzumaki una bella pelirroja de nombre Kushina enfundada en un hermoso kimono de fiesta con bordes dorados junto a ella estaba su mayor orgullo y actualmente mayor heroína de la aldea su pequeña hija Kasumi pelirroja como su madre solo que de ojos tan azules como los de su padre, en este día ella celebraba su cumpleaños numero 6.

Era una niña feliz y consentida no solo por sus padres sino también por toda la aldea que la veneraba como una verdadera princesa al ser quien poseía en su interior el vasto poder del zorro, como cada año el yondaime también conocido como Minato Namikaze daba su siempre solemne discurso en memoria de los caídos mientras su mujer rememoraba los acontecimientos de aquel fatídico día en que el demonio ataco

flash back inicio

Era una tenebrosa nuche de octubre a lo lejos entre los escombros de la aldea una cansada Kushina terminaba de dar a luz mientras su esposo luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra el poderoso demonio, ese hombre enmascarado había aparecido de la nada y con facilidad increíble despojo a la mujer del Kyubi y lo lanzo contra Konoha.

Afuera de la aldea los shinobis veían incrédulos como su líder encaraba una fiera batalla montado sobre un sapo armado con katana contra el zorro que rugía feroz e imponente, por su parte el rubio hombre sabia cual era la solución había planeado con anticipación todos los escenarios posibles para lo que pudiese ocurrir durante el alumbramiento de su mujer aunque ese enmascarado no había sido previsto la destrucción actual si.

-es hora…TODOS ESCUCHENME VAMOS A HACERLO…EMPIEZEN LA OPERACIÓN HOJA ARDIENTE- grito con don de mando a lo que sus ninjas de confianza respondieron arremetiendo contra el zorro en todas direcciones mientras su líder desaparecía en una estela dorada

En el derrumbado hospital una rubia y demasiado bien dotada mujer cargaba un par de bebes recién nacidos llevándolos junto a su madre que increíblemente ya comenzaba a levantarse para la batalla

-¿QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES KUSHINA?- grito furiosa al verla armándose con su traje de batalla y la katana legendaria del clan Uzumaki

-no voy a quedarme aquí Tsunade_sama, Minato me necesita además ya sabes lo que vamos a hacer- respondió seriamente mientras se ajustaba su arma a la cintura

La rubia no tuvo tiempo de responder ya que un destello inundo la sala el yondaime hizo acto de presencia y con imponentes ordenes dejo callada a la rubia doctora quien a regañadientes dejo ir a la pareja con los pequeños en brazos deseándoles suerte en ese descabellado plan a ejecutarse.

Devuelta en el campo de batalla sobre la invocación del yondaime apareció la familia Namikaze con sus dos pequeños en brazos una niña pelirroja y un pequeño niño rubio, frente a ellos una joven chica de aspecto pálido con dos distintivas marcas en su rostro los veía cansada.

-Rin_chan no tienes que hacer esto yo puedo hacerme cargo no es tu responsabilidad- dijo serio el rubio líder mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza

-lo se sensei pero ya sabe lo que me dijo Tsunade_sama no hay nada que hacer este veneno me esta matando lentamente no voy a vivir mas de una semana es mejor que muera yo y no usted

El ritual se inicio y la sombría figura del Shinigami hizo acto de presencia alzándose tras el grupo sobre el sapo, a la distancia el zorro parecía detenido por alguna clase de sello en el suelo que lo inmovilizaba

**-para que me invocas mortal- **exigió saber el dios de la muerte mirando curioso a los humanos frente a el

-tengo un trato que proponerle Shinigami_sama, quiero que por favor selle el alma del demonio en mi hijo y su poder en mi hija…las mujeres del clan Uzumaki son mejores para manejar poderes demoniacos y estoy seguro que mi pequeño podrá vencer al alma del demonio siempre y cuando no tenga su poder- dijo el rubio hombre sin dejar de mirar al dios de la muerte.

Por su parte el shinigami los miraba curioso era mas que obvio que sabían el pago que reclamaría por este acto aun así el estaba seguro de que las cosas no saldrían como ellos querían pero bueno eso a el no le tenia importancia.

**-acepto el trato mortal pero he de advertirte aunque despoje al demonio de su poder su fuerza vital aun permanecerá en su alma así como una pequeña parte de su mismo chakra-**

Los sobrevivientes miraron asombrados como el gran demonio se transformo en una pequeña esfera de color rojo que floto hasta el pequeño hijo del yondaime…el pequeño lloraba mientras la energía se fundía dentro de el y un raro sello aparecía en su vientre, enseguida una corriente de energía salio despedida del pequeño cuerpo y entro en el de la niña que lloraba sin parar.

Fueron minutos lentos y angustiosos cuando por fin el proceso termino y el alma de la chica llamada Rin fue tomada como pago una sonrisa demoníaca adorno el rostro del shinigami mientras desaparecía en la noche

-funciono lo logramos Minato- exclamo una alegre Kushina mientras trataba de calmar a su hija que aun lloraba sorpresivamente el pequeño estaba callado y quieto…demasiado quieto, los ojos del yondaime se abrieron de horror cuando noto la falta de latidos en el pecho de su hijo.

Ambos padres se aterraron, gritando de dolor y desesperación el proceso había sido demasiado duro y el pequeño no lo había resistido por eso el shinigami sonreía al desaparecer porque se estaba llevando dos almas y no una, pronto un tenue brillo rojizo cubrió al pequeño mientras marcas de bigotes aparecían en su cara y el color volvía a su piel hasta entonces pálida, pronto el niño abrió los ojos mientras lloraba de nuevo, los padres vieron con horror esos ojos rojos de pupilas rasgadas llenos de odio que los miraban fijamente antes de volverse azules mientras el niño lloraba.

Los siguientes dos días fueron de exhaustivas pruebas al bebe que dieron como conclusión que por su cuerpo no fluía chacra, al menos no chacra humano, era un conclusión obvia el pequeño había muerto y el alma del zorro atrapada por el sello se apodero del cuerpo, desde ese momento la familia Namikaze no volvió a ser la misma.

flash back fin

De vuelta al presente la familia del hokague volvía al interior de la torre, tan pronto como entraron la pequeña Kasumi se despidió alegre de sus padres hoy iría dormir al complejo Hyuga, acompañada por un peliplateado enmascarado la pequeña salio de la torre dejando a sus padres solos.

Tan pronto como se fue ellos se soltaron de las manos y la pelirroja lanzo una fría mirada a su esposo que solo regresaba la misma frialdad en sus ojos

-no me esperes esta noche- dijo el serio mientras caminaba hacia la salida

-vas con otra de tus putas verdad, prefieres estar con esas que venir conmigo a honrar la memoria de nuestro hijo- dijo molesta, un sonoro golpe resonó en la habitación, ella tenia la cara ladeada y una marca en su mejilla izquierda

-no te permito que me hables así soy tu esposo y el hokague lo que haga o deje de hacer no te debe incomodar me escuchaste- respondió molesto mientras salía con rumbo desconocido

(-no sabes como te detesto nunca debí dejarme deslumbrar por ti y aceptar ese plan ridículo de haber sabido lo que pasaría no habría aceptado y nunca habría perdido a mi bebe-) lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas y desapareció en una bocanada de humo.

Ajena a todo ello una pequeña Kasumi caminaba alegre entre reverencias y obsequios de los habitantes del pueblo hacia la residencia de su amiga Hinata mientras al otro lado del pueblo en una de las zonas mas pobres un pequeño niño de ojos azules yacía triste en su deteriorado apartamento en espera de su acostumbrada visita solo esperando que esta vez todo se acabara de una vez por todas.

* * *

><p>Bien he aqui un pequeño prologo que espero lo disfruten o por lo menos despierte su curiosidad espero criticas de todos tipos despues de todo sin criticas como espero mejorar bien sin mas que decir y esperando ver el resultado de esto me despido por si se lo preguntan ya tengo algunas lineas del primer capitulo formal escritas solo espero ver que les parece sin mas me despido cordialmente su amgo Kurai-sho<p>

Hasta la prxima


	2. C1: Revelaciones

Bien heme aqui de nuevo la verdad es que este es el primer capitulo y ya casi lo tenia completo pero lo subo hasta ahora porque queria revisarlo antes de subirlo y al final termine cambiando casi toda la 3ra parte del mismo pero bueno eso no es lo importante , lo que importa es que aqui esta y espero al menos conseguir un review eso me haria feliz :) y me ayudaria con esto de la retroalimentacion pero bueno como quiera aqui lo pongo

ah de nueno esta cosa de los derechos : Naruto asi como todos los caracteres y personajes descritos en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (rayos esto es mas dificil de poner cada vez)

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
><strong>-mmmmm-<strong>demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-(**mmmm**)- demonio/ invocacion pensando

ahora si a la historia disfrutenlo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: REVELACIONES<strong>

Era un día tranquilo en la aldea de Konoha, específicamente era 10 de octubre y los aldeanos y shinobis no podrían estar mas felices, hacia once días el demonio por fin había muerto, nadie había encontrado su cuerpo pero los rumores de su casa bañada de sangre corrían por todas partes, mas de uno pensaba que había sido descuartizado y llevado lejos para que su podredumbre no dañara mas a la aldea.

Por su parte la pequeña Kasumi estaba siendo mas consentida que nunca ahora los aldeanos casi se tiraban al suelo para que no ensuciara sus zapatos y esto a la pequeña le encantaba por otro lado ajena a la situación de sus padres su relación parecía mas cordial que antes no había tantas peleas aunque seguían durmiendo en habitaciones separadas respondían cuando alguien preguntaba que eran tradiciones del clan Namikaze, lo cierto era que no soportaban estar cerca, Kushina no soportaba al rubio hombre ya que le atribuía la muerte de su hijo sin mencionar que siempre tuvo sospechas de que la engañaba aun cuando eran novios aunque su enamoramiento la cegaba, hacia unos días ella había hallado unos cabellos rosas en su ropa, porque de todas las mujeres tenia que ser con ella no lo sabia.

Por su parte Minato realmente se preguntaba que había visto en su esposa si era bella mucho pero su carácter era espantoso después de la muerte de su hijo solo había empeorado en mas de una ocasión se planteo enviarla a alguna misión suicida con información defectuosa pero lo desecho no quería que Kasumi sufriera solo por ella seguían juntos, y disimulaban muy bien su relación nadie se daba cuenta de las tensiones entre ambos.

En otra parte de la aldea un hombre viejo pintaba un pequeño cuadro de un lago en un bosque, se trataba de Hiruzen Sarutobi antiguo sandaime de la aldea de la hoja, estaba pintando un bello paisaje mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido hacia ya 10 días, había acudido a la casa de aquel pequeño niño rubio como cada día 11 a darle un regalo por su cumpleaños, el viejo hombre estaba mas que seguro de que el niño en realidad se trataba del hijo del hokague pero las evidencias marcaban todo lo contrario aunque el podía sentirlo en su corazón si estaba seguro este no era un demonio era un niño sencillamente.

Finalmente después de mucho pensarlo y hablarlo con Minato recibiendo solo negativas había llegado a una conclusión hoy que el pequeño cumplía 6 años el le pondría un nombre, había estado pensando en ello varios días hasta que al final decidió el nombre perfecto había leído una vieja obra de su alumno sobre un gran Ninja que jamás se rendía, siempre se pregunto porque esa historia no había tenido éxito no era que se quejara ya que gracias a ello existía su amado icha icha, dejando eso de lado esa obra mas la adicción del pequeño rubio por el ramen le hacia mas fácil la elección,, era muy temprano apenas salía el sol cuando se le podía ver caminando por las calles en dirección del peor barrio de la aldea.

Vivía en el sector mas marginado donde abundaban los mendigos, prostitutas y criminales de baja categoría, mas el hecho de que el pequeño crecía odiado por el pueblo, la primera vez que acudió a verlo se llevo una sorpresa, el viejo hombre se topo con una joven prostituta de cabello verde y ojos grises impidiéndole el paso hacia la casa del niño, ella no quería ver que lo lastimara y estaba dispuesta a luchar por defender al niño esta mujer respondía al nombre de Akemi una refugiada de un pueblo atormentado por una guerra que termino por arrasarlo y dejarlo presa fácil de los traficantes de esclavos fue una suerte que ella se lograra escapar y llegara a Konoha cuando aun era una niña.

Era una mujer bella pero desafortunada que solo había encontrado esta forma para sobrevivir, cierto día uno de sus clientes quiso propasarse de mas con ella que se resistió pero el hombre el final la doblego casi era violada cuando un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules con pupilas rasgadas salio en su defensa no debía tener mas de 4 años, al final no fue violada pero el pequeño fue golpeado hasta el cansancio desde ese día ella se volvió algo así como una hermana mayor para el pequeño.

Al llegar se sintió preocupado el sitio estaba muy callado y en silencio, con temor entro en el viejo apartamento y se aterro ante lo que vio la pobre chica estaba al fondo de una con la garganta cercenada, asustado corrió al cuarto del niño y lo vio tendido en el suelo cubierto de heridas y sangrando profusamente al parecer había sido victima reciente de un ataque seguramente de mas de una persona su amiga había muerto protegiéndolo pero no había servido de nada, lagrimas se formaron en su rostro como deseaba poder ser aun hokague para castigar a los responsables.

Un quejido del niño llamo su atención aun estaba con vida rápido lo tomo y corrió a su casa con el tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió, tenia que llevarlo al hospital ero en mas de una ocasión se habían rehusado a atender al pequeño fue quizá la suerte o el destino no estaba seguro pero gracias al cielo hoy tenia una visita de un viejo amigo un hombre que venia de afuera del pueblo y que por fortuna era un experto en medicina Ninja aunque estaba retirado.

Fueron unos días difíciles hasta que al fin el niño despertó lo único que supo fue que fue atacado aunque el dolor en sus ojos revelaba que sabia del paradero de su amiga, permaneció oculto en casa de Sarutobi increíblemente su cuerpo se curo sin dejar cicatrices exceptuando por una en su espalda, habían grabado en ella el kanji de demonio, al final después de 8 días el pequeño ya recuperado platicaba alegremente con el amigo de Sarutobi, parecía haberse ganado el cariño del viejo medico Ninja según recordaba Sarutobi el perdió a su familia en un atentado, su nombre era Okko Ishura un gran hombre casi de la edad de Sarutobi, al final el viejo medico propuso llevarse al rubio cosa que Sarutobi acepto sabiendo que así seria quizá feliz.

Fue durante la noche que ambos salieron de la aldea Sarutobi Hiruzen quizá estaba traicionando al Hokague al no informarle de la situación del niño pero estaba seguro de que hacia lo correcto

-se que vas a ser alguien increíble, espero verte de nuevo Naruto- el pequeño niño rubio lo abrazo con cariño, ambos luchaban por contener las lagrimas cuando al fin se separaron y el niño en compañía de su nuevo "abuelo" iniciaba su viaje

-ya veras ojisan volveré y seré el mejor Ninja del mundo te lo prometo- dijo finalmente el pequeño Naruto poco antes de perderse entre las oscuras calles de la aldea de la hoja.

Habían pasado ya unas semanas y lejos de la aldea en una pequeña cabaña Naruto corría alegre entre los árboles persiguiendo mariposas alegre de que aquí nadie lo mirara con odio y feliz de su nuevo nombre, por su parte Okko preparaba la comida mientras el niño jugaba sin saber como el rubio se alejo un poco y curioso subió a un árbol para ver el horizonte. Era tan hermosos había un pequeño lago cerca de su nueva casa con una pequeña cueva que despertaba su curiosidad, como pudo bajo del árbol pero por su desnutrición las fuerzas le faltaron y cayo del mismo quedando inconciente al tocar el suelo.

Abrió los ojos estaba en un lugar oscuro parecido a un drenaje como había llegado ahí era un misterio, camino por mucho tiempo sin dirección alguna mirando los túneles que seguían una sola dirección, quizá por ahí estaba la salida camino con esa idea en la cabeza hasta que de pronto se topo con un enorme salón donde las cañerías entraban en lo que parecía ser una jaula enorme con un trozo de papel con el kanji de sello sobre la cerradura.

**-pero que tenemos aquí…mi contenedor al fin me visita eh- **dijo una tenebrosa voz tras los barrotes mientras un par de enormes y fieros ojos rojos de pupila rasgada se abrían y enfocaban al rubio.

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto sin miedo en su voz cosa que no paso desapercibida por el demonio

**-oh vamos cachorro no te das una idea…te daré una pista casi arrase la aldea hace 6 años- **-…Kyubi…- respondió serio mientras miraba la figura del enorme e imponente zorro tras los barrotes

**-valla no estas asustado niño…estas frente a un demonio que podría matarte con mucha facilidad- **dijo seriamente el demonio mientras se acercaba a la puerta de su celda

-no tienes poder oí como decían que tu poder estaba encerrado dentro de la hija del yondaime, además estas encerrado en esa jaula bola de pelo- dijo seguro de si mismo el pequeño rubio después de todo el demonio no podía hacerle nada ¿cierto?

**-no me llames bola de pelo mocoso además hay una gran diferencia entre que te despojen de tu poder y no ser capaz de generar poder de nuevo, y si mi poder esta dentro de tu consentida hermana- **-¿mi que?-

Los siguientes minutos fueron una muy ilustrativa platica de cómo el gran demonio fue derrotado y despojado de su poder, revelándole al rubio el hecho de ser hijo del yondaime, para sorpresa de mas de uno una creciente ira inundo al pequeño como podía su padre arriesgar su vida de esa manera como pudo exponerlo así es mas como pudo asumir que el era el demonio y no defenderlo simplemente lo había usado y abandonado a su suerte, eso era horrible…una tenue luz roja distrajo al niño de sus pensamientos cuando enfoco su mirada hacia la jaula se shockceo ante lo que vio.

Frente a el estaba un mujer pelirroja, era lo mas hermoso que había visto en su vida de bellos ojos rojo sangre de pupila rasgada y largo cabello rojizo con dos pequeñas orejas de zorro sobre su cabeza y marcas parecidas a las de el en su bello rostro de facciones delicadas, vestía un kimono blanco de estampado de zorros rojos que parecían bailar sobre a tela, su cuerpo simplemente era perfecto de cerca de 1.70m de estatura de pechos grandes quizá copa d que parecían estar a punto de romper la tela del kimono figura de cintura estrecha y caderas redondas casi como un reloj de arena, largas piernas bellamente torneadas de las cuales sobresalía la derecha por la obertura en su kimono que la dejaba al descubierto casi hasta la cadera con nueve colas esponjosas y rojizas en su espalda.

Naruto estaba perplejo mirando a la hermosa mujer frente a el que solo sonreía ante su reacción

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves cachorro?- **pregunto con una suave y sugerente voz que se asemejo a un ronroneo maravilloso

-pa…pareces un ángel- dijo inocentemente el niño arrancando una sonrisa de la zorra frente a el

**-que dulce pero no lo soy créeme yo soy un demonio cachorrito- **dijo mientras se acercaba aun mas a los barrotes frente a ella

-eres…preciosa- dijo levemente sonrrojado haciendo aparecer un rubor casi imperceptible en la cara del demonio

Los siguientes minutos fueron un incomodo silencio en el que el pequeño rubio no dejaba de ver a la zorra frente a el con ese sonrojo en su cara mientras por su parte Kyubi se comenzaba a desesperar de la actitud de su contenedor.

**-pues bien cachorrito dime que te trajo aquí- **pregunto finalmente para romper la tensión obteniendo como respuesta el relato del accidente en aquel árbol y una rápida explicación de los hechos de los últimos días **–oh y yo que pensé que venias a visitarme este lugar es tan solitario- **dijo con tristeza fingida en su voz mientras ponía una de sus manos en su pecho como si le doliera el corazón

-no te pongas triste si quieres puedo visitarte para que no estés solita- ella lo volteo a mirar en definitiva este niño no conocía el sarcasmo pero lo mas intrigante era esa mirada tan calida que provenía de esos hermosos ojos azules que por alguna razón la hacían sentir rara.

**-dime cachorro ahora que saliste de ese agujero inmundo llamado Konoha que piensas hacer de tu vida- **pregunto curiosa la demonio después de todo iba a acompañarlo por mucho tiempo

-no se no lo había pensado- respondió inocentemente mientras pegaba uno de sus dedos a su sienes en una pose de pensar bastante curiosa.

**-dime no te gustaría destruir Konoha,- **dijo ella con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro llamando la atención de Naruto.

**-si cachorro son unos malditos que no merecen vivir mira como te trataron y como me despojaron de mi poder solo les importa su comodidad y ser quienes manden esa corrupta aldea debería ser destruida, esa y todas las demás aldeas llenas de humanos patéticos que ambicionan poder igual que ese estupido enmascarado que dices cachorro quieres hacerlo yo puedo ayudarte solo tendrías que prometer que destruirás esa aldea que dices?-**

Los siguientes minutos fueron una eternidad frente al Kyubi estaba el pequeño Naruto pensando en lo que le había dicho aun sentía esa ira en su corazón y si detestaba la aldea de la hoja la idea de destruirla era my atractiva mas para un pequeño que solo había sufrido en ese lugar.

-…no quiero- respondió simplemente mirando al suelo sin ver al demonio frente a el

**-¿QUE? Como puedes decir eso después de cómo te trataron ellos solo merecen morir porque no quieres venganza dime- **exigió saber la zorra mientras estrujaba los barrotes con sus manos molesta con la respuesta.

-porque lastimaría a Sarutobi_ojisan, a Teuchi_ojisan y a Ayame_nechan- respondió aun sin mirar al demonio frente a el.

**-solo 3 personas no salvan ese lugar, si ellos te preocupan sácalos de la aldea y después arrásala se razonable cachorro-**

**-**no… no solo son ellos si lo hago entonces si seré un demonio como dicen además los niños de la aldea no me hicieron nada, las personas de mi edificio las que me cuidaban cuando era mas pequeño no quiero que algo les pase y me tengan miedo no quiero que mi nuevo ojisan me deje…no quiero quedarme solo- respondió mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos

**-nunca estarás solo cachorro yo siempre estaré aquí además ellos podrían entender que es lo correcto que dices si cachorro anda déjame guiarte a la grandeza y destruyamos juntos la aldea de Konoha ¿si?- **dijo amablemente con una dulce sonrisa en su cara mientras trataba de convencer al niño frente a ella

-no…no se- respondió Naruto dudando de sus palabras la influencia de la bella mujer frente a el comenzaba a afectarle -déjame pensarlo- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la pelirroja por lo menos había conseguido algo en esta visita seguro con el tiempo lo convencería

**-bueno pero piénsalo sabes que digo la verdad cachorro anda sal de aquí que tu ojisan se va a preocupar si no apareces – **y sin mas el pequeño niño rubio volvió a su conciencia mientras el demonio caminaba al fondo de su prisión dispuesta tomar una deliciosa siesta **(-se que entenderás que estoy en lo correcto vendrás a mi y juntos destruiremos esa aldea y todo lo que se meta en nuestro camino, serás grande pequeño cachorro el mas grande de todos y yo estaré a tu lado y quien sabe jejeje quizá hasta podamos divertirnos mucho cuando seas mayor jejejeje-)** pensó con una pervertida sonrisa en su cara mientras caía en el letargo y soñaba con actividades nocturnas acompañada de un rubio bien conocido por ella solo que algunos años mayor.

Poco a poco los ojos de Naruto se abrieron para hallarse sobre una cama en la pequeña cabaña, se incorporo un poco solo para ver al viejo hombre sentado frente a el mirándolo con una amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-ya despertaste que bien y dime ¿Cómo estuvo la platica con el Kyubi?- pregunto serio mientras el rostro del niño perdía su color y abría los ojos de la impresión.

Despacio Naruto se levanto de la cama y comenzó a ponerse los zapatos ante la curiosa mirada del viejo Okko que estaba atento a las acciones del pequeño que tras ponerse ambos zapatos lo miro con tristeza en sus ojos

-no tiene que enojarse tomare mis cosas y me iré- hablo Naruto con una débil voz casi como un susurro ante lo que Okko se incorporo y poniendo una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del rubio sonrío con ternura

-no tienes que irte…yo se que tu no eres el demonio además ni creas que pienso quedarme solo en este lugar – Naruto lo miraba incrédulo de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a formarse, al final solo pudo abrazar al hombre mientras lloraba de alegría, no tenia que irse y quedarse solo de nuevo.

Fue una platica bastante ilustrativa la que tuvieron después de que el rubio se calmo al parecer Okko conocía una técnica que le permitía percibir las ondas cerebrales además de los tipos de chakra así sabia de inmediato que afinidad tenia algún enemigo, fue gracias a esto que noto esa particularidad en el rubio, en efecto en su cuerpo había cantidades anormales de chakra y bastante denso además pero no se percibía como el del zorro demonio que irradiaba odio y sed de venganza… este mas bien irradiaba dolor y soledad sin mencionar que cuando el rubio estuvo dormido el hombre pudo sentir dos tipos diferentes de ondas cerebrales interactuando, no pudo oír la conversación ya que uno de los participantes estaba restringido y eso le imposibilito para escuchar, su conclusión era que el rubio hablaba con alguien o algo que estaba sellado.

La conclusión parecía bastante lógica, el rubio hablaba con el demonio dentro de el, en cuanto al porque tenia ese peculiar chakra bueno según había escuchado de Sarutobi el pequeño había muerto por unos minutos al realizarse el sellado seguramente eso era algún efecto secundario del intento del demonio por no morir, pero eso dejaba al rubio con un "chakra" extraño de alcances desconocidos y que seguramente atraería la atención de mas de un interesado en el, por mucho que deseara protegerlo sabia que no viviría para siempre asíque solo quedaba una salida posible.

-bien Naruto mas vale que te vallas a dormir en cuanto acabemos de cenar porque mañana iniciara tu entrenamiento- dijo sereno mientras salía rumbo a la cocina para preparar la cena

-¿entrenamiento? ¿Por qué me vas a entrenar?- pregunto curioso el pequeño mientras ladeaba levemente su cabeza ante la duda.

-Naruto como dije tu tienes un "chakra" muy peculiar y en cuanto las aldeas se den cuenta vendrán por ti te entrenare para que puedas defenderte y nada te pase…además de que estoy seguro que deseas ser fuerte verdad…según recuerdo a Sarutobi le prometiste ser el Ninja mas poderoso de la historia no?- como esperaba el rubio comenzó a gritar que el seria el mas grandioso Ninja de todos lo que provoco que sonriera sin duda el niño era peculiar y de seguro con entrenamiento lograría su sueño

-bueno basta de escándalos ve a lavarte que vamos a cenar- dijo sereno mientras el rubio se cuadraba frente a el

-como ordenes jiji_sensei- y salio deprisa al baño mientras el hombre reía a carcajadas por la actitud del niño.

Mientras tanto en una guarida subterránea en la aldea de Konoha un hombre vendado recibía el informe de parte de sus subordinados en el que le revelaban que la muerte del segundo jinchuriki era algo poco probable por la falta de un cuerpo

-bien retírate- -hai Danzou_sama- y el Ninja desapareció en las sombras mientras el vendado hombre también conocido como danzou se giraba hacia su acompañante envuelto en la sombras de su pequeña guarida

-bien ya escucho, es probable que ese demonio ande por ahí aun- dijo secamente sin perder su aire de arrogancia

-¿es confiable el informe?- pregunto curioso mientras ojeaba el informe escrito del Ninja

-desde luego Shigo es el mejor rastreador de todo raíz, aunque por lo que averiguo el pequeño demonio ya no esta en la aldea- dijo mientras la figura alta envuelta en sombras dejaba caer el expediente sobre en escritorio

-búscalo…quizá no tenga poder pero aun así nos puede ser muy útil cuando llegue el momento además de que a la serpiente no le agradara que perdamos a su futuro sujeto de experimentación- dijo sereno mientras clavaba sus fríos ojos en el vendado hombre

-oh si Orochimaru ya lo había olvidado ese acuerdo para obtener la inmortalidad que involucra al demonio y pensar que nunca lo acepto hasta después de que resolvimos que era el demonio encarnado el que residía en ese cuerpo y no un niño- dijo con un ligera sonrisa de arrogancia en su rostro que desapareció de inmediato al ver el brillo del kunai en la oscuridad

-no me interesa su "inmortalidad" solo lo quiero de vuelta para que cumpla su parte del trato recuerda lo que hablamos sobre el poder de Kasumi aun necesitamos a la serpiente para resolver ese detalle una vez arreglado yo mismo los matare a ambos- una sonrisa oscura adorno el cuerpo del hombre vendado mientras hacia una ligera reverencia hacia su visitante nocturno

-no se preocupe lo recuperaremos - un asentimiento basto para confirmar que aun confiaba en el

-bien me voy tengo una cita- dijo mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida del complejo

-oh va a visitar a su bella esposa jejeje o visitara a la linda dama del otro día según se es muy escandalosa no sabia que eso le gustara- dijo con una mueca pervertida en el rostro

-no esta vez iré a visitar a alguien mas nos vemos danzou- y desapareció por la puerta de la oficina

-hasta la próxima yondaime_sama jejejeje- y camino lentamente hacia su habitación tenia sueño y necesitaba descansar después de todo mañana seria un día ajetreado con cosas que planificar y acciones que encomendar a sus ninjas para la búsqueda del pequeño demonio.

* * *

><p>Y he aqui el primer capitulo , valla mas de 4,000 palabras y como 8 hojas en el word no tenia idea de que podia escribir tanto sin parar bueno cada dia se aprende algo nuevo no?; bueno espero que a quien lo lea le halla gustado este capitulo y valga al menos un review bueno dejando eso de lado ya estoy trabajando en el cap 2 espero terminarlo pronto y publicarlo<p>

Hasta la proxima

atte: kurai-sho


	3. C2: Roto

Hola de nuevo aqui estoy otra vez con un capitulo mas de esta historia, la verdad es que no esperaba publicar 3 capitulos en tan corto tiempo pero he tenido un repentino ataque de inspiracion y no podia parar de escribir hasta que sacara estas ideas de mi cabeza, bueno como digo siempre ya he comenzado con el sig. capitulo la verdad no se cuanto me tome pero tratare de acabarlo lo mas pronto posible, adelantare algo he estado leyendo algunos fics en ingles y me dieron ideas muy interesantes para esto que estoy escribiendo jejeje si quieren pueden revisar mi lista de favoritos a ver si tienen alguna idea de lo que estoy hablando.

otra cosa mas al fin tengo un review(inserte imagen de autor con lagrimas en los ojos) soy tan feliz pero bueno respondiedo a este review

**Blue Soki**: la idea de que Kyubi fuese mujer siempre me atrajo por eso ella lo es en mi fic y en cuanto a la pareja mmm, lo pensare tengo unas ideas vere si sirven si no ella sera la pareja de nuestro afortunado protagonista, y puesto que tu fuiste el primer review te dedico este capitulo espero que lo disfrutes

ahora si volvemos con esto: Naruto asi como todos los caracteres y personajes descritos en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores (a menos que consiga un abogado y gane la demanda, espero lograrlo)

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
><strong>-mmmmm-<strong>demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-(**mmmm**)- demonio/ invocacion pensando

Disfruten la lectura nos vemos despues

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: ROTO<strong>

Un nuevo día amanecía y en el bosque alejados de la aldea de la hoja dos figuras emprendían su rutina diaria era un hombre alto cerca del 1.80 de cabello ya canoso y rostro surcado de arrugas respondía al nombre de Okko Ishura que miraba atento a su joven nieto adoptivo y reciente alumno llamado Naruto.

Han pasado ya casi dos años desde que el entrenamiento inicio y para beneplácito del hombre mayor el rubio resulto una caja de sorpresas, primero su resistencia inhumana para un niño de 8 años podía correr varias horas sin parar antes de agotarse, segundo su grandiosa regeneración atribuida al alma del zorro al parecer había retenido algunas de sus habilidades aunque en mucho menor escala ya que tardaba a veces casi un día el curar al rubio pero aun así era una grandiosa herramienta, otra agradable sorpresa fue la densidad de su "chakra" la primera vez que lo libero la reacción causo un ligera explosión que el hombre jamás había visto sin mencionar que cuando realizo el kawarimi no jutsu requirió solo el 30% de chakra que alguien promedio usaba, al parecer su "chakra" denso era mas potente que el regular

La mayor sorpresa vino casi al año siguiente; Okko estaba al tanto de los padres del rubio por lo que había esperado alguna afinidad cercana a la de ellos incluso había escuchado que su hermana Kasumi había sido afín al viento y al fuego, viento por parte de padre y fuego por el poder del demonio, pero el rubio lo había sorprendido como nadie, nunca fue capaz de distinguir la afinidad mediante su técnica especial ya que jamás había sentido un "chakra" como el del rubio por lo que se decidió por el papel de afinidad y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida.

En cuanto Naruto lo inundo de chakra el trozo de papel se arrugo furiosamente para después dividirse en dos y arder en el aire, el chico era afín al rayo, viento y fuego, eso pensó cuando noto dos pequeños pedazos de papel en el suelo muy pequeños lo increíble era que uno estaba mojado y el otro parecía desmoronarse poco a poco; estaba en shock Naruto era afín a los 5 elementos aunque el agua y la tierra en mucho menor medida pero con su "chakra" tan singular eso compensaría los problemas de potencia.

El hombre dejo de rememorar las vivencias de ese día cuando noto al rubio mirándolo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, finalmente había terminado su calentamiento y esperaba ansioso su primera lección de ninjutsu elemental.

-bueno Naruto como sabemos de tus afinidades dime de cual elemento te gustaría aprender algo recuerda que aunque conozco muchos jutsus de varios elementos mi afinidad es la tierra eh-dijo sereno mientras el rubio pensaba sobre su decisión

-no se sensei es decir no se lo que hacen los jutsus - dijo finalmente indeciso a pesar de la seriedad que mostraba a veces aun seguía siendo un niño.

-pues bien Naruto te lo diré justo como me lo dijo mi maestro a mi asíque pon atención- el rubio asintió rápidamente mientras el se aclaraba la garganta.

-la manera en que trabajan es simple: la tierra mas que nada sacude, golpea y a veces aplasta,;el agua es fluida por lo que envuelve, rodea y arrastra, el fuego por su lado es casi un ser vivo ya que respira oxigeno para vivir así que quema, calienta y funde; el viento es rápido e invisible y lo que hace mejor es cortar, dividir y arrojar; por ultimo el rayo algunos lo llaman el elemento perforador ya que convierte chakra que es energía en otra forma de energía lo que lo hace impredecible y lo que hace mas que nada es paralizar, atravesar y despedazar- dijo solemnemente mientras el rubio yacía sentado frente a el pensando en su decisión.

-ya se quiero que me enseñes algún jutsu de fuego- dijo alegre desconcertando al hombre frente a el

-y porque Naruto yo esperaba que pidieras algo de rayo o viento- pregunto curioso ante la respuesta del ojiazul, despues de todo estos eran su afinidad primaria por lo que era logico que pidiera algo de ellos

-fácil como tengo al Kyubi dentro de mi eso debe darme mas control del fuego, ademas de que si me enseñas algo de rayo o viento y fallo podría terminar cortándote o haciéndote un agujero en el pecho sensei- una gran gota se deslizo por la nuca del viejo hombre ante la imagen mental de el con orificio en el torso cortesía del rubio, sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar la nueva imagen de el convertido en una tostada humana cortesia de una bola de fuego comenzo la instruccion de su joven alumno/nieto.

En la aldea de Konoha las cosas con la búsqueda no estaba nada bien, Danzou había designado a sus mejores rastreadores e investigadores para revisar toda la aldea en búsqueda de algún indicio del paradero del demonio pero simplemente se topaban con un muro era casi como si alguien le estuviese impidiendo realizar con su misión; por su parte los anbu personales del yondaime también estaban teniendo problemas simplemente no podían hallar pistas y lo que es peor cuando las hallaban con frecuencia terminaban perdidos en el bosque de la muerte como ocurría eso solo dios lo sabia.

En su mansión Hiruzen Sarutobi descansaba placidamente mientras leía un conocido libro de pastas naranjas y soltaba risillas ligeras mientras el sonrojo en su rostro se acentuaba mas, pronto sintió las presencias molestas detrás de el y deprisa guardo su amado libro debajo del cojín en el que estaba sentado

-este…que bueno que ya volvieron ¿como les fue?- pregunto sumamente nervioso antes las personas que le miraban con ojos de querer matarlo

-nos fue bien Sarutobi_sama…ya me encargue del rastro nadie podrá encontrarlo- dijo orgullosa sin dejar de mirar al viejo hombre con esos ojos molestos

-yo me encargue de despistar a los anbu no puedo creer que se dejen atrapar tan fácil y pensar que son de los mejores ninjas de a aldea- dijo la segunda figura mientras negaba con la cabeza

-lamento pedirles que hagan esto pero no podía confiar en nadie mas ya ven como lo trataba la aldea si acudía a alguien mas esto podría haber acabado muy mal- dijo tristemente mientras miraba a las personas frente a el

-no se preocupe lo que sea con tal de fastidiar a ese arrogante hijo de puta no porque sea el hokague significa que voy a terminar en su cama quien se cree ese Imbecil rubio- dijo sumamente molesta mientras miraba a un lado

-no deberías hablar así eres una dama actúa como tal, por mi no se preocupe Sarutobi_sama haría lo que fuera por ese lindura de niño ademas estoy segura de que se volverá un hombre tan apuesto…me pregunto si…-y se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en su cara y los otros 2 presentes la miraban dudosos de su actitud con enormes gotas deslizandose por sus nucas.

-este…esta bien muchas gracias no creo necesitarles mas pero si requieren algo solo háganmelo saber si puedo are lo que pueda para ayudarles- ambas mujeres asintieron y desaparecieron de la residencia del jubilado hombre (-me pregunto que cara ira a poner Minato cuando se entere de que no podrá hallarlo jajajaja-) pensó relajado mientras sacaba de nuevo su amado libro y reiniciaba la lectura.

De vuelta al bosque el dueto seguía su entrenamiento que avanzaba a pasos agigantados gracias a la resistencia del rubio había ejecutado el jutsu por lo menos unas 10 veces y ya mostraba señales de cansancio; a la distancia un afortunado escuadrón de anbu raíz regresaba a Konoha tras completar un misión secreta exitosamente cuando los sonidos del entrenamiento llamaron su atención, lentamente se acercaron a área y divisaron a la pareja identificaron de inmediato al rubio, habían completado su misión y tenían ordenes de atraparlo en cuanto lo vieran asíque se alistaron para atacar.

Tan centrado estaba en el rubio que no se percato de la presencia de los anbu hasta que fue demasiado tarde –NARUTO CORRE- grito con fuerza al rubio al tiempo que 6 ninjas vestidos de negro atacaban el rubio, como pudo Naruto esquivo la casi captura y vio asombrado como su sensei/abuelo peleaba contra sus agresores en un duelo de taijutsu.

Era un encuentro disparejo 4 a uno pero Okko se las arreglo para salir airoso y correr hacia el rubio que ahora yacía en el suelo mientras le ponían unas esposas inhibidoras de chakra, varios proyectiles de roca golpearon al anbu por la espalda aplastándolo contra un árbol mientras el llegaba al rubio.

-Naruto tenemos que salir de aquí ahora- dijo alarmado mientras miraba a sus oponentes incorporándose

-NO, tenemos que pelear- dijo el rubio seguro de si mismo solo para recibir una fría mirada de su maestro

-escucha estamos cansados y ellos nos superan en numero seguro nos miraron entrenar por algun tiempo, saben lo que podemos hacer tenemos que salir de aquí ahora- dijo serio callando al rubio que asintió mientras otros 3 anbu salían de los matorrales y emprendían la persecución

Como pudieron se alejaron rápidamente de sus perseguidores corriendo con suerte lograron evadirlos para descansar en las cercanías del lago junto al que siempre entrenaban, respiraban agitados el viejo Okko mas que el rubio, ajeno al ojiazul en la espalda del hombre un corte se dejaba ver con una pequeña hemorragia lo que ambos desconocían era el veneno que se hallaba en la punta del arma que lo lastimo.

Poco a poco la vista del viejo se nublaba y su respiración se volvía mas dificultosa, estaba al tanto de la herida pero esta reacción era demasiado para algo tan pequeño sus ojos se abrieron cuando al fin comprendió la naturaleza de la misma (-maldición seguramente había veneno en ese kunai, apenas puedo moverme-), a poca distancia los anbu comenzaban a acercarse listos para atrapar al fugitivo rubio, era hora de tomar una decisión.

-escúchame Naruto, esos malditos me envenenaron- los ojos del rubio se llenaron de temor cuando escucho las palabras de su abuelo adoptivo –no tenemos tiempo para tratar de averiguar de que veneno se trata y fabricar el antidoro ,no creo poder llegar mas lejos quiero que te largues no mires atrás solo huye de aquí yo tratare de detenerlos lo mas que pueda anda vete de aquí- dijo cansado y jadeante mientras se alistaba para pelear de nuevo.

-no, no quiero dejarte ojisan podemos pelear juntos les ganaremos déjame ayudarte- suplico Naruto ante la seria mirada del hombre le sonrío un segundo solo para que al siguiente golpeara al rubio en el estomago sacándole el aire y doblándolo sobre sus rodillas

-lo siento no puedo permitirlo Naruto cuídate mucho- un clon de tierra aprecio y cargando al rubio que luchaba por oponerse corrió del lugar dejando al hombre atrás.

Lo último que Naruto pudo ver antes de perderlo de vista fue como peleaba contra un par de aquellos anbu mientras el rubio se alejaba, luchaba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras Naruto miraba lloroso como su familia era destruida por aquellos hombres.

Su pecho dolía, por alguna razón Namikaze Kushina sentía una gran opresión en el pecho mientras supervisaba en entrenamiento en kenjutsu de su hija era un dolor muy extraño casi como si alguien a quien ella conocía estuviese sufriendo o a punto de pasar por algo muy malo pero no podía ser, después de todo su hija estaba frente a ella, sus amigos estaban en la aldea, no tenia mas familia que su hija asíque no podía ser algún pariente, la sensación se volvía mas angustiosa a cada segundo pero aun así no sabia de donde venia eso.

-ya termine, estas bien okasan te vez preocupada- pregunto la pelirroja Kasumi a su madre que permanecía en silencio

-no lo se Kasumi_chan, tengo un presentimiento muy raro, olvidémoslo y vallamos a comer algo que dices- pregunto sonriente a lo que su hija respondió con un alegre hai, aunque la sensación no se desvanecía.

Naruto permanecía sentado y llorando a orillas de aquel pequeño lago, hacia casi una hora el clon se había desvanecido tras decirle adiós al rubio, sabia muy bien lo que eso significaba finalmente su abuelo había muerto y el de nuevo estaba solo, permanecía ahí llorando mientras en su mente cierto demonio pelirrojo trataba de consolarlo cosa que resultaba inútil en aquel momento, quería ser libre mas que nada eso era lo que deseaba Kyubi libre para despedazar Konoha, libre para vengar la muerte de aquel hombre honorable que había cuidado del rubio, libre para poder abrazarlo y consolarlo, libre para calentarlo en sus brazos, libre para estar junto a el y hacerlo dejar de sufrir.

Las figuras de los anbu aparecieron frente al rubio, de todos al final solo venían 4 por el lucían muy golpeados, con sus trajes rotos y sucios, incluso uno de ellos sostenia una veda improvisada contra una herida sobre su hombro izquierdo pero aun así caminaban a paso firme hacia el rubio quien los miraba con sus ojos azules fríos y vacíos.

-finalmente decidiste dejar de huir, eso esta mejor así no tendremos que perseguirte mas acabar con ese hombre fue bastante molesto- dijo con su voz fría y carente de emoción el líder del grupo.

¿Molesto?, Acaso ese anbu había llamado molesto a Okko el hombre que había amado a Naruto como un hijo que le había dado un hogar y había cuidado de el, estos hombres habían matado a una de las pocas personas importantes para el rubio y ahora pretendían llevarlo de nuevo a Konoha…no quería volver, lo que mas deseaba Naruto en ese momento era hacerles pagar por lo hecho a su abuelo

-ustedes lo mataron…yo...YO…VOY A MATARLOS- grito con todas su fuerzas el ojiazul con sus ojos azules ahora llenos de ira y odio.

En el interior del rubio, en la celda de Kyubi una energía rojiza emanaba de la misma ante la mirada atenta de la pelirroja que sonreía diabólicamente mientras emanaba esa energía desde su "habitación"

**-no esperaba que pudieras usarle tan pronto cachorro…vamos muéstrales de que estas hecho Naruto_kun-**

Los anbu se detuvieron en seco cuando miraron al rubio frente a ellos emanando esa energía rojiza que comenzaba a liberar su cuerpo, se sentía extraña casi como si no perteneciera al Kyubi poco a poco una rara silueta comenzó a aparecer tras el rubio mientras la energía lo cubría…no era el zorro de 9 colas era otra cosa…era

_**-GROOOOAARRRRRR- **_rugió el rubio mientras eso aparecía en sus manos y piernas y una especie de cráneo que comenzaba a cubrir la parte superior de su cabeza.

A la distancia en el bosque solo se escucharon los gritos de los ninjas, los rugidos de aquella criatura y un gran destello rojo que ascendió al cielo, después todo fue calma en aquel lugar que ahora lucia devastado con trozos de los ninjas regados por todas partes, en el interior de la pequeña cueva un agotado Naruto yacía inconciente en el suelo mientras caminaba en su mente al encuentro con la zorra.

Pronto Naruto se hallaba frente a la jaula donde una sonriente pelirroja lo miraba desde atrás de los barrotes su kimono el mismo de la vez pasada aun hacia lucir su bella figura que de nuevo causaba un rubor en el rubio que la miraba con tristeza en su ojos.

**-y dime ¿te divertiste matando a esos miserables?- **pregunto ansiosa la zorra aun con esa sonrisa en su cara

-fue extraño nunca me había sentido así en mi vida, tan fuerte, tan despiadado…me gusto y eso me asusta que clase de monstruo soy como pude disfrutar de despedazarlos- respondió el rubio con temor en sus ojos

**-no eres un monstruo, ellos mataron a tu ojisan merecían morir por eso además era la primera vez que usabas este poder era natural que no te controlaras- **respondió tranquilamente Kyubi a lo que el rubio solo la miro con duda.

Era una situación tan extraña aquí estaba el hablando con un demonio que además de ser la chica mas condenadamente bella que había visto en su vida le estaba diciendo que no era un monstruo justo después de que había actuado como una bestia y había despedazado a esos ninjas…si era extraño.

-bueno…gracias por no pensar que soy un monstruo pero que no se suponía que no tenias poder Kyubi- dijo curioso el rubio después de todo el poder de la zorra se suponía estaba sellado dentro de su hermana ¿verdad?

**-Naruto_kun cuando nos conocimos te dije que no era lo mismo despojar del poder que quitar la habilidad de crearlo…cierto mi chakra fue arrancado de mi y sellado dentro de esa niña pero yo aun tengo mis colas y solo es cosa de tiempo para que mi poder se regenere de nuevo ahora tengo como 5 colas mas o menos y seguiré recuperando mi fuerza hasta que la tenga toda de nuevo- **respondió tranquilamente la pelirroja.

Naruto había escuchado todo atentamente, lo que acababa de escuchar era una revelación, ya que ahora parecía que al final el tendría el mismo poder que su hermana cosa que obviamente no había considerado el Yondaime, pero lo que también noto el rubio fue que Kyubi le dijo... ¿Naruto_kun?

-entonces ¿yo voy a tener el mismo poder que Kasumi verdad?- pregunto finalmente a lo que la zorra esbozo una gran sonrisa

**-eso no Naruto_kun, tu serás mas fuerte ya que el chakra que esta dentro de ella terminara por agotarse ya que no estoy ahí para seguir produciéndolo, jajaja toma eso estupido Yondaime al final tu grandioso plan fue un asco jajajajaja-** dijo alegre para después empezara reír como loca resonando en toda la oscuridad sus carcajadas.

-gracias por tu ayuda Kyubi_san- hablo tranquilamente el rubio atrayendo la atención de la reina de los bijus

**-¿porque me das las gracias? Yo no hice nada en esa pelea Naruto_kun- **respondió con una media sonrisa en su cara sabiendo de antemano la reacción del rubio

-¿que? Como dices eso si vi el chakra rojo que me cubría y que me hizo sentir mas fuerte por eso les gane porque me prestaste tu poder- contesto el rubio algo sobresaltado.

**-te equivocas Naruto_kun por mucho que desee ayudarte me es imposible hasta que todo mi poder se regenere…además eso era tuyo - **dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mirando la reacción del rubio

No podía creerlo ese poder tan abrumador era de el…y no de su huesped, entonces de donde había venido no tenia idea y estaba seguro de que el sellado tenia la culpa de eso después de todo, todo lo que le pasaba parecía ligado a eso.

-si no era tu chakra entonces ¿que era Kyubi_san?- dudoso encaro a la zorra que ahora se veía bastante seria y eso no le daba buena espina después de todo que cosa podía poner tan seria a la reina de los bijus.

-**la verdad no lo se Naruto_kun, ademas esa energia tan extraña estoy segura que era tuya ademas era algo... algo muy poderoso- **dijo seria la zorra , ahora si que esto era demasiado extraño que clase de poder tenia el rubio y lo mas importante ...¿como habia llegado a el?

* * *

><p>y hasta aqui llega este capitulo espero lo hallan disfrutado, y la pregunta del millon de dolares ¿de donde vino el poder que Naruto uso?<p>

ahora bien quiza tengan alguna duda sobre como un niño que no llega ni a los 10 años vence a un grupo de anbu, simple: ellos volvian de una mision por lo que estaban cansados, ademas tuvieron que lidiar con Okko que guardando proporciones es casi tan fuerte como Sarutobi que bien pudo mantener una batalla contra Orochimaru en la historia original nos hace suponer que podia derrotar a unos anbu en malas condiciones, y no se les olvide que al final el rubio no enfrento mas que a 4, los unicos que sobrevivieron a la batalla contra Okko ademas del factor sorpresa del poder de Naruto, todo esto junto termino por derrotarlos

bueno ya despejada esa duda solo me queda agradecer que hallan leido este capitulo y espero valga al menos un review sin mas que decir por ahora me despido

Hasta luego  
>atte: Kurai-sho<p>

pd:opinen sobre esta locura que escribo eso ayuda a la retroalimentacion, ahora si adios(inserte imagen del autor haciendo la "v" de la victoria)


	4. C3: Renacer

hola de nuevo al fin he vuelto desues de un largo fin de semana aqui esta el tercer capitulo de este proyecto que la verdad mientras mas lo escribo mas ideas me llegan a la cabeza, bueno espero de nuevo este capitulo les agrada que es hasta ahora el mas largo que escribo fueron casi 9 hojas de wrd y mas de 4000 palabras en fin aqui esta la continuacion de esta historia que sigo esperando les guste

por cierto mcuhas gracias por el review:natiiiiiiiiii y BloodEdge y he aqui algunas respuestas a sus incognitas aunque no todas claro esta

ahora bien aqui voy con esto de nuevo :Naruto asi como todos los caracteres y personajes descritos en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores ( sigo en pos de mi demanda aunque no le veo futuro, por alguna razon los abogados en cuanto oyen contra quien es parecen asustarse)

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
><strong>-mmmmm-<strong>demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-(**mmmm**)- demonio/ invocacion pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong> renacer

Naruto no podía creer lo que el demonio frente a el le había dicho como podía algo así ser suyo y mas aun como podía el tener un poder de ese tipo no tenia ni idea necesitaba una explicación y aguardaba paciente que la zorra le dijese

**-bueno creo que debería empezar por el principio no crees, cuando fui despojada de mi poder y lo metieron dentro de tu hermana yo ya había sido sellada por completo dentro de ti, el problema vino cuando mi energía me fue arrebatada tu cuerpo no soporto el procedimiento por lo que te moriste unos minutos, yo no tenia deseos de morir asíque compartí con tigo mi esencia vital en un afán por revivirte lo logre con éxito solo que tus rasgos se mezclaron con los míos por eso las marcas de tus mejillas y tus pupilas rasgadas, después de eso caí inconciente por no se cuanto tiempo cuando desperté me di cuenta de que en mi celda había alguien mas por un momento pensé que eras tu pero cuando me acerque me di cuenta de que no era así, mira esto es lo que estaba junto a mi-**

Tan pronto como ella se movió dejo al rubio ver lo que había ahí y no podía estar mas que incrédulo con lo que estaba frente a el, era una especie de animal una mezcla muy rara entre un lobo con orejas de zorro, lo curioso de el era que su cuerpo parecía cubierto por completo por una extraña armadura corporal blanca y lisa casi como hueso con ligeras protuberancias a lo largo de la espina y con una especie de punta afilada al final de su larga cola, sus garras lucian enormes y peligrosas, sus orejas largas como las de un zorro terminaban con marcas oscuras rojas como la sangre en las puntas de las mismas en su cara su extraña armadura envolvía su rostro dejando ver solo los alargados colmillos y con dos manchas negras que rodeaban la parte inferior de sus ojos y descendían por sus mejillas casi como lagrimas.

La extraña criatura parecía estar ahí fija sin moverse lo mas curioso de su escalofriante aspecto era que en sus ojos amarillos no había pupila y parecían vacíos como si no hubiese nadie detrás de ellos era como estar mirando un par de cristales sin vida.

Naruto no podía creerlo como había llegado esa cosa a estar dentro de el y mas intrigante era como podía eso ayudarle en su pelea no parecía siquiera estar vivo

-¿que es eso? Tu sabes Kyubi_san- pregunto algo asustado a la pelirroja que miraba al extraño ser curiosa

**-no estoy segura Naruto_kun nunca había visto algo así bueno he pasado mucho tiempo sellada pero en el tiempo que pase libre no llegue a ver algo así y la verdad no estoy segura de lo que es- **dijo ella algo decepcionada de que el rubio no supiera que era tenia la esperanza de que Naruto tuviese alguna idea aunque fuese de alguna leyenda antigua pero no sabia nada

_-yo podría decirles que es- _dijo una voz a un lado del rubio, ambos voltearon deprisa sin creer lo que estaba frente a ellos.

En la aldea de la hoja Kushina Namikaze caminaba por las calles acompañada de su pequeña hija iban ansiosas hacia el restaurante ichiraku, parecía que la adicción al ramen era alguna clase de rasgo distintivo de la familia de la mujer pelirroja. Tan pronto llegaron notaron triste al dueño del local el viejo Teuchi parecía algo preocupado, aun así atendió a ambas mujeres con rapidez para perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos, ambas llevaban su 5 plato de ramen cuando de la trastienda entro la castaña hija del hombre Ayame era un adolescente de unos 15 años, lo que llamo la atención de Kushina fueron sus ojos rojos e hinchados sin duda había estado llorando.

-hija deberías seguir descansando- dijo preocupado el hombre mientras la esposa del hokague miraba todo curiosa poniendo atención y concentrando chakra en sus oídos para no perderse la conversación.

-no otosan no puedo dormir además de que el trabajo me distraería, ¿crees que halla sido cierto lo que decían?- pregunto con una mirada cristalina en sus ojos

-no lo creo hija ya lo conoces sin duda se ha de haber escondido por ahí ya veras cuando todo este tranquilo volverá no te preocupes – respondió con una sonrisa reconfortante en su rostro

- yo también espero que no halla muerto ellos de seguro mentían no soportaría no volver a ver esos raros y lindos ojos azules- respondió ella antes de ponerse atrabajar.

Kushina presto atención sobre todo a la ultima parte, seguramente estaban hablando de ese demonio, que lo habían matado, era fantástico al parecer alguien se había atrevido al fin a hacer lo que tantas veces había deseado, fue raro como cuando lo considero muerto su corazón dolió de un modo que jamás había sentido tanto fue que tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para apaciguar la sensación

-(¿Que es esto que siento?)- pensó para si misma antes de volver a comer

El yondaime estaba furioso nadie había podido dar con el paradero del pequeño demonio y era necesario para sus planes futuros tenia que encontrarlo eso era mas que obvio, unas manos lo rodearon por la espalda mientras unos suaves (y pequeños) pechos se oprimían contra el

-y cuando volveremos a "reunirnos" hokague_sama- dijo la mujer a sus espaldas solo para obtener que el rubio líder se volteara y besara sus labios con fuerza antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-ven esta noche a mi oficina para que discutamos tu lugar en el consejo Sayako_san- respondió el a lo que la mujer de ojos verdes solo sonrío

- acudiré puntual no se preocupe Minato_sama- y con un cadencioso caminar salio de la oficina estaba alegre finalmente después de tanto tiempo el hombre se había fijado en ella solo tenia que ser paciente y esperar con el tiempo conseguiría todo lo que quería -(al final te quitare el marido y tu posición Kushina ya lo veras lo are o dejo de llamarme Sayako Haruno)-.

De vuelta con el rubio y la zorra no podían creer lo que miraban frente a ellos o bueno lo que alcanzaban a mirar, entre las sombrar de la mete del rubio se distinguía una figura inmóvil frente a ellos, tan pronto como la vieron el chakra de la zorra comenzó a rodear la silueta iluminándola por completo el rubio se quedo pasmado mientras la zorra se sentía extrañamente molesta con la mirada fija de su contenedor.

Frente a ellos estaba una hermosa mujer de la altura de Kyubi, de largo cabello blanco y hermosos ojos grises, usaba un kimono morado muy oscuro casi negro liso con un estampado de lo que parecían pétalos de rosas de un rojo bastante oscuro que curiosamente estaba entre abierto de forma semejante al de la zorra solo que de el lado opuesto es decir una abertura corría por su costado izquierdo y terminaba casi a medio muslo, su figura era maravillosa como la de la misma zorra, de pechos también copa d quizá un poco mas pequeños que los de la pelirroja pequeña cintura anchas caderas y largas piernas su piel pálida lucia muy suave al tacto. Casi como si fuera porcelana. El rubio camino despacio hacia ella mirándola fijamente por alguna razón no se sentía nervioso en lo mas mínimo es mas se sentía emocionado, por su parte cierta pelirroja estaba comenzando a desear estar libre de esa prisión… para poder aplastara a esa que robaba la atención de su cachorro

-**¿quien eres tu?-** pregunto al fin molesta la demonio mas que nada porque había sido ignorada por casi 5 minutos

_-¿quien soy yo? Tu no lo sabes pero he estado con Naruto_sama toda su vida y debo agradecerte a ti el que lo hallas salvado y me permitieras conocerlo antes de tiempo - _dijo serena mirando al rubio que por un momento se sintió intimidado por la forma en que esta mujer se refería a el

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me llamas Naruto_sama?- dijo el rubio solo para hacer sonreír a la extraña mientras lo celos seguían inundando a la pelirroja

_-eres mi Naruto_sama ya que eres mi amo, yo soy el reflejo de tu corazón, el escudo con el que protegerás a tus seres amados, la lanza que perforara el corazón de tus enemigos yo soy tu hoja mi señor yo soy…-_no pudo acabar su frase su cuerpo pareció volverse invisible mientras un raro símbolo brillaba en el suelo

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto confundido el rubio al no escuchar nada y verla ahora inmóvil mirando fijamente a la nada antes de fijar su mirada en aquella extraña cosa en el interior de la jaula

-_ya veo aun no es tiempo, solo podemos conocernos pero aun no estas listo para mi…además esto sigue tratando de alejarnos, no importa esperare paciente solo te diré que no tienes de que preocuparte aquel ser encerrado en esa jaula es solo un cascaron vacío- _dijo seria mientras miraba fijamente hacia aquella criatura.

El rubio y la pelirroja guardaron silencio ante la sola mención de aquella criatura se miraron entre si antes de voltear de nuevo hacia donde ese siniestro ser permanecía inmóvil como una estatua mirando fijamente a nada en particular , el rubio se puso rojo como un tomate y una punzante vena apareció en la frente de Kyuubi cuando esa desconocida abrazo a Naruto; los delgados y suaves brazos se colocaron sobre los hombros del rubio alrededor de su cuello mientras el prominente busto se oprimió contra la nuca del afortunado jinchuriki.

-_no te preocupes Naruto_sama yo te ayudare a entender todo esto- _dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa que obviamente el rubio no miraba por estar paralizado emulando al ser en el interior de la jaula

**-¡OYE YA SUELTALO DE UNA VEZ!- **grito una furiosa pelirroja que pareció sacar de su trance al dueto, el niño rubio miraba al suelo tan rojo como una señal de transito mientras la extraña peliblanca tenia un tenue rosa en su pálidas mejillas.

_-perdona Kyuubi_san estaba muy emocionada y me moví por inercia pero no tienes porque ponerte celosa el corazón de Naruto_sama es muy grade y tiene mucho espacio disponible- _respondió serena con esa dulce sonrisa en su cara

-**¡YO NO ESTOY CELOSA!**- grito de nuevo la celo…ejem que diga la molesta zorra atrayendo la mirada del rojo rubio que de ser posible se puso aun mas rojo mientras Kyuubi comenzaba a enrojecer igualmente.

En la aldea de Konoha un par de pequeñas niñas jugaban se trataba de la hija del hokague y su mejor amiga Hinata Hyuuga que repentinamente se quedo inmóvil mientras una extraña sensación la invadía –(porque siento como si alguien me estuviese copiando)- pensó confundida la heredera Hyuuga para sacudir su cabeza y volver a sus juegos con su amiga.

-¿oye tu sabes de donde vino eso?- pregunto el rubio a la peliblanca mientras señalaba a la rara criatura zorro/lobo.

-_si Naruto_sama, cuando casi mueres durante el sellado Kyuubi_san compartió su energía contigo para salvarte lo que desconocen es que mientras te salvaba la vida su poder demoniaco reacciono con tu joven alma rompiéndola y dando origen a ese ser que forma parte de ti- _respondió ella dejando a todos callados.

La cara de Kyuubi perdió su color mientras dirigía su mirada a esa criatura, ella había creado eso, ella había hecho algo horrible en su afán por salvarse a ella misma había roto el alma de Naruto, eso era algo espantoso en toda su existencia nunca había oído de algo así, hasta donde sabia eso jamás había pasado y ahora ella había provocado esto, inconcientemente cayo sobre sus rodillas mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos.

**-lo siento no era mi intención hacerte eso Naruto_kun- **dijo la pelirroja con culpa en su voz y las lagrimas comenzando a resbalar por sus mejillas al comprender que había causado un daño inmenso al rubio por todos lo cielo había roto su alma eso tenia que ser malo, para su sorpresa el rubio entro en la jaula y la abrazo en un intento de consolarla

-no llores por favor te doy las gracias por salvar mi vida no tienes que disculparte yo soy quien te debe mucho no te pongas triste si Kyubi_chan te vez mas bonita si no lloras - un tenue rubor apareció en el rostro de la zorra antes de que el rubio le diera una gran sonrisa y la abrazara con mucho cariño mientras la otra entidad observaba atentamente -**(Kyubi_chan eh, me gusta como se oye y también como se siente esto, podría acostumbrarme)-**

_-(no cabe duda que el corazón de Naruto_sama es muy noble, el será alguien muy poderoso ya puedo verlo, y aquellos que lo lastimaron se arrepentirán cuando el regrese para hacer justicia, y nosotras lo seguiremos verdad Kyuubi_san)- _pensó la peliblanca con una dulce sonrisa y enternecida por la escena ante ella

Tras unos minutos de consolar a la pelirroja al fin ambos se separaron aunque un poco sonrojadas al cruzarse sus ojos estando tan cerca sus rostros, fue solo un segundo pero se perdieron en la mirada del otro cosa que produjo una sonrisa aun mayor en la extraña tras ellos.

-gracias ustedes son muy buenas conmigo quisiera darles algo pero no tengo nada, esperen tengo una idea cierren los ojos si- ambas lo miraron con curiosidad antes de cerrar los ojos, cuanto tiempo paso no estaban seguras lo cierto fue que pudieron escucharlo ir i venir incluso maldecir por que faltaba algo de detalle al final les indico y abrieron los ojos quedando encantadas.

A su alrededor ya no había una cloaca estaban en una pequeña pradera con un río a un costado y un bosque al otro con montañas a lo lejos, un cielo estrellado sobre ellas con una luna llena brillante bañando todo con su luz plateada, a la distancia una hermosa casa se erguía en el sitio una residencia bastante grande casi una mansión tradicional japonesa aunque extrañamente oscura y algo siniestra, ambas lo miraron impresionadas y desconcertadas

-si las dos van a vivir aquí no quiero que vivan en un cloaca por eso pensé en esto un bosque y pradera amplios para que puedan pasear, y con una gran casa para que vivan cómodas y luna llena pues siempre me gusto mucho- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca con la mano algunos viejos hábitos no morían nunca

**-Naruto_kun ¿Cómo me sacaste de la jaula?- **pregunto curiosa la zorra hasta donde sabia no podía salir de ahí jamás

-no pude sacarte de la jaula nada mas la cambie de forma y tamaño ahora todo a tu alrededor es la jaula y el sello aun esta ahí no pude quitarlo así que lo cambie al collar que llevas ahora**- **la pelirroja se toco el cuello sintiendo un collar que se ceñía a la perfección a ella sin asfixiarla con una pierda roja colgando al frente con el sello tallado en ella.

- y como no quiero exponerme con esa cosa a el lo puse por allá- y señalo a la distancia un pequeño templo algo viejo donde se podía apreciar claramente lo que quedaba de la jaula en el suelo y a esa criatura aun en esa posición.

El rubio sonreía mientras las miraba alegres mirando a su alrededor sobretodo Kyubi que había estado demasiado tiempo encerrada , de un momento a otro y tomado desprevenidamente el rubio se vio envuelto en un abrazo doble siendo oprimido por ambos lados de su rostro por los atributos de sus huéspedes que lo compartían en un singular abrazo

-**gracias Naruto_kun **/ _gracias Naruto_sama- _lo sujetaron con fuerza y una vez que lo soltaron el rubio cayo al suelo inconciente y ligeramente azul por la fata de oxigeno, pero eso si con una sonrisa en su cara y un ligero hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz, el rubio reacciono rápidamente para encontrar a las dos mujeres sonrriendo frente a el, de pronto ese brillo en el suelo comenzó de nuevo y la peliblanca comenzó a desvanecerse ante la atenta mirada de los otros dos.

-_parece que ya es tiempo, como comienzo a odiar esto primero me mantiene incomunicada y ahora no me deja estar aquí mas que por un breve rato sin empezar a molestar- _dijo fastidiada mientras se volvía transparente un poco mas cada segundo

-espera no te vallas hay muchas cosas que no me has dicho- suplico el rubio a lo que la ojigris le sonrío débilmente mientras seguía desapareciendo

-_no te preocupes Naruto_sama esos sellos se están desvaneciendo pronto se desvanecerá su efecto y podremos platicar sin interrupciones nos veremos pronto, por favor cuida bien de el hasta que volvamos a venos Kyuubi_san, te lo encargo- _pidió dirigiendo su mirada a la pelirroja zorra.

-**no te preocupes yo cuidare de el pero mas te vale volver que aun tienes muchas cosas que explicarnos como eso de que ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre**- dijo sonriente la kitsune mientras ella se desvanecía por completo.

-eso fue lo mas raro que me halla pasado Kyubi_chan- dijo el rubio a lo que la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-**mejor duerme Naruto_kun que tendrás un día duro mañana- **la expresión del rubio se volvió algo sombría al recordar a su abuelo y se desvaneció en la nada al fin Naruto se había dormido.

La tarde trascurría tranquilamente en la aldea de la hoja y en la oficina del yondaime hokague el mismo rubio revisaba el molesto papeleo, comenzaba a pensar que Sarutobi lo había nombrado su sucesor solo para zafarse de esta tarea, si era un fastidio lidiar con tanta documentación mas el hecho de que su búsqueda no daba resultados era casi como si el pequeño demonio se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, aun recordaba lo que hacia uno días había ocurrido, el equipo que había asignado a la misión de recuperación y asesinato de los tratantes de esclavos cerca de la frontera con el país del viento no habían vuelto de hecho tenían casi dos días de retraso por lo que despacho un equipo de apoyo que volvió con inquietantes noticias; cerca de la frontera habían dado con el paradero de los tratantes que habían sido eliminados según los poco que pudieron averiguar siguieron el rastro hasta una parte del bosque en el país del fuego donde hallaron los restos del grupo era un claro en el que parecía haberse desatado el infierno había restos en estado de putrefacción de los ninjas por todos lados y rastros de una gran lucha el la que claramente los anbu habían caído lo mas inquiétate era que parecía solo habían tenido un oponente, revisaron la zona encontrando los restos quemados de una cabaña lo único que pudieron recuperar fue una vieja camisa que al verla el yondaime identifico de inmediato, era la ultima prenda con la que el pequeño demonio había sido visto.

Desde ese día las dudas lo invadían, que había ocurrido quizá el Kyubi finalmente había conseguido cambiar el cuerpo a su forma original pero como venció a los anbu acaso había hallado alguna forma de recuperar su poder imposible había revisado a su hija, la energía seguía dentro del sello pero si ese no era el caso entonces que otra cosa era no lo sabia pero de algo podía estar seguro algo muy malo había pasado en ese lugar y lo mas probable era que el demonio había estado relacionado.

Lejos del país del fuego al norte, muy al norte en una bosque poco transitado se podía ver solo una sencilla figura caminando por el solitario lugar, caminaba a paso lento cubierto por una gabardina café claro y un sombrero de paja que apenas dejaba ver su rostro con peculiares marcas en las mejillas, caminaba tranquilamente sabiendo que el sendero que comenzaba a recorrer lo alejaba cada vez mas de Konoha, se detuvo un momento sintiendo un pequeño collar bajo su camisa, era simple una medalla circular con el símbolo de voluntad grabado en el, lo había hallado en su antigua casa antes de tener que quemarla por seguridad sin duda había pertenecido a su "abuelo" y ahora el lo usaba con orgullo como un recordatorio de su familia

Fue un viaje bastante aburrido de no ser porque se topo con una escena bastante extraña, al parecer había habido una batalla y una bastante grande por lo que podía apreciar sobre todo por la enorme destrucción, de entre los escombros escucho los quejidos de alguien y tan pronto como le hallo lo saco si algo había aprendido de su abuelo era que siempre se debía ayudara alguien herido que necesitara de el, viejos hábitos de medico decía el ya difunto Okko

Se trataba de un hombre ya mayor con el cabello bastante largo ligeramente canoso y una pequeña marca debajo de su ojo derecho estaba bastante golpeado por lo que el rubio podía deducir era un Ninja, por los siguientes días casi un mes, el rubio lo cuido y curo hasta que al fin despertó, por su parte de entre las memorias del rubio la zorra había visto a este sujeto notando un símbolo peculiar entre sus cosas, símbolo que ella reconoció casi de inmediato –(**tu tienes demasiada buena suerte Naruto_kun)- **pensaba ella mientras el rubio cuidaba de el hombre

Al principio el tipo desconfiaba del rubio incluso llego a sugerir que el era un espía en busca de información mas nunca le hizo ninguna pregunta al fin después de cerca de dos meses Naruto contó su historia al desconocido que tras escuchar la mención de Okko pareció tomar mas enserio al rubio; Naruto dormía placidamente en su tienda de campaña cuando de pronto esta salio volando y el rubio recibió un fuerte golpe en una de sus piernas

-¡GAH! ¡QUE RAYOS LE PASA VIEJO LOCO QUE MANERA DE DESPERTARME ES ESA NO SABE CUANDO DUELE ESO!- grito molesto el rubio mientras el hombre tenia una sonrisa siniestra en su cara

- ya he tomado una decisión mocoso, miras esta cicatriz - dijo el sujeto señalando una marca en su hombro izquierdo que bajaba hacia su pecho en un recorrido de casi 20 cm; Naruto únicamente asintió ante eso.

-cuando era mas joven me vi emboscado por los shinobi gatana de Kiri, me defendí lo mejor que pude pero al final uno de ellos casi me parte con su espada, me dejaron tirado ahí para que muriera desangrado y habría sido así de no ser por un tonto medico viajero de nombre Okko Ishura, le prometí que le pagaría de alguna manera ese favor y aquí tengo la manera perfecta una que nos beneficiara a ambos- Naruto apenas podía creerlo este extraño tipo conocía a su abuelo.

-siéntete afortunado mocoso ya no tengo a que volver a mi vieja aldea ya que fui traicionado y derrotado por mis propias fuerzas en vez de eso me convertiré en tu maestro, ¿que dices mocoso Ishura?- pregunto el hombre haciendo a Naruto mirarlo con duda

-¿Por qué me llama mocoso Ishura?- pregunto el ojiazul al tipo que solo sonreía mas y mas

- ¿Okko Ishura era tu abuelo no es así? Entonces por respeto a el llevaras su apellido de ahora en adelante- dijo el hombre mas como una orden que como una pregunta.

En la mente de Naruto imágenes de cómo había estado viviendo cómodo y feliz con el viejo Ninja llenaban su mente, fue gracia s a el que logro tener al menos unos años de feliz infancia, fue gracias a el que había conocido el amor de una familia… si era lo correcto a partir de este día nacía un nuevo Naruto, hoy nacía

Naruto Ishura.

-esta bien acepto, seré su alumno kichigai sensei (maestro demente)- respondió sonriente el rubio mientras su nuevo maestro sonreía perversamente.

-bien entonces tú serás mi primer y único estudiante prepárate que el infierno va a empezar y créeme llegaras a amarlo o dejo de llamarme Hanzo de la salamandra- y sin mas el ahora llamado Hanzo se lanzo al ataque contra el rubio quien solo esquivaba los cortes del arma de su nuevo maestro.

-(voy a ser el mejor del mundo ojisan ya lo veras…bueno si este loco no me mata primero)- pensó algo asustado el rubio. Y así inicio el entrenamiento de Naruto Ishura el primer y único alumno de Hanzo de la salamandra.

* * *

><p>y hasta aqui esta este capitulo bueno aqui tiene un poco mas de informacion de la energia que ultilizo el rubio en su batalla y entran dos nuevos personajes primero la dama de cabello blanco que puso celosa a Kyubi (a lo lejos el autor jura escuchar un "yo no estaba celosa") y segundo pero no menos importante el nuevo maestro del rubio el legendario Hanzo de la salamandra; se preguntaran que hacia ahi bueno no creo tener que recordarles quien mato a Hanzo bien en este fic el no murio simplemente fue derrotado y abandonado;ahora bien respondiendo a la pregunta de bloodedge de que si kyubi estaba recuperando sus poderes tendre que decir esto:<p>

si, los esta recuperando pero Kasumi no los esta perdiendo, piensen en esto imaginen una gran presa que es bañada por el agua de muchos rios que pasa si de pronto deja de llegarle esa agua simpe se secara; es lo mismo solo que aqui la presa es el poder que tiene Kasumi y los rios pues es Kyuubi como ella no genera poder para recagar lo que se gasta a la larga la hermana de Naruto se quedara sin nada creo que eso lo habia explicado en el cap 1

en fin espero que les halla gustado este capitulo por cierto el siguiente ya casi lo tengo terminado espero poder tenerlo por completo listo para mañana o pasado a mas tardar bueno sin mas que decir me despido

atte: Kurai-sho

pd: no les encanto la zorra celosa jajaja ( la puerta de la habitacion sale volando y el autor ve aterrado a una molesta pelirroja rodeada de un aura siniestra )

**- ¡QUE YO NO ESTABA CELOSA!-, **el autor sonrie nerviosamente y comienza a suplicar por su vida

nos vemos luego...espero TT_TT, por favor Kyuubi_san baja esa katana


	5. C4: Viva el infierno

( una cabeza se asoma lentamente en la habitacion, despacio y en silencio la figura vendada del autor se acerca a la computadora) hola aqui estoy aun vivo todo gracias a un oportuno rubio que se aparecio para reclamar porque no le daba mas ramen en esta historia...(suenan ruidos raros provinientes del segundo piso)... tal y como lo prometi con el capitulo numero cuatro de esta idea que cada dia parece escribirse sola en mi cabeza, ahora este capitulo deve ser el mas corto que he escrito despues del prologo; no quise agregarle demasiado ya que es mas que nada un capitulo de trancision o se dice de relleno; la verdad no tenia contemplado escribirlo pero las ideas me llegaron y simplemente no quise dejar de compartirlo con ustedes.

ahora vamos con esto los reviews; estoy muy contento :D ya llegue a los 5 vendrian siendo uno por caitulo lo que me hace ver que por lomenos a alguien le agrada esto que estoy escribiendo; BloodEdge gracias por el nuevo review y tienes razon es celosa (espero que no me escuche),y ahora NarutoJ9 solo tengo algo que decir sobre tu review...wow...y tienes razon no me enfoco mucho en las descripciones tratare de ser mas descriptivo de ser posible, en cuanto al nombre me gusta creo que se quedara,en cuanto a lo de naruto unirse a alguna aldea ya lo tengo pensado y sobre la hermana del rubio tienes razon es algo mimada pero la idea de volverla arrogante y pareja del señor "soy un vengador" no me cuadra por completo en fin ya vere como manejarlo gracias por las ideas y esta clase review si que ayudan a la retroalimentacion eh muchas gracias.

ahora puesto que gracias a ustedes llegue a 5 reviews les dedico este pequeño capitulo a **BloodEdge** y a **NrutoJ9 **

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
><strong>-mmmmm-<strong>demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-(**mmmm**)- demonio/ invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmm<em>- ¿? hablando  
>-<em>mmmm<em>- ¿? pensando

(inserte quejidos y gemidos provinientes del segundo piso y a un autor mirando el techo) no devo espiar, no devo espiar, si me sorprenden podrian matarme...maldicion que mas da solo se vive una vez nos venmos mas tarde...si no me sorpenden ( el autor sale sigilosamente hacia las escaleras)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 4:<span> viva el infierno**

Era una tranquila mañana en medio del bosque, el sol apenas comenzaba despuntar a la distancia pero cierto hombre de una maraca en el rostro empuñaba su arma lista para atacar con una sonrisa en su cara, frente a el un rubio yacía dormido, cómodamente con algunas vendas atadas alrededor de sus brazos , el guerreo sonrío aun mas cuando lanzo su arma.

La hoja brillo con los rayos de la mañana antes de clavarse en el hombro del rubio… la sangre voló por los aires, mientras el rubio increíblemente era levantado en el aire por la cadena que ahora se enroscaba en su cuello casi al punto de romperlo, estaba aterrado sus ojos azules de pupila rasgada mostraban terror cuando el atacante estiraba la cadena contra su cuello.

-te dije que nunca bajaras la guardia- dijo serio mientras el rubio comenzaba a ponerse azul, de un momento a otro el rubio sonrío y estallo con fuerza arrojándolo por el aire hasta chocar contra un tronco seco.

-je no esta mal un clon explosivo parece que al fin lo entiendes-, murmuro el maestro solo para que un montón se shuriken volaran hacia el justo de entre el humo.

Una rápida sustitución con una roca soluciono el problema, cuando el humo comenzó a despejarse mostrando a un rubio justo donde había estado el clon, un segundo el chico, la ropa estaba algo rota y parecía tener restos de sangre seca en el y viendo de cerca una pequeña capa rojiza terminaba de cerrar las herida menores; cortaduras y quemaduras pequeñas, viéndolo bien parecía haber estado cerca de una explosión o mas bien debajo de ella.

-quien dijo que yo era un clon explosivo, mas bien los sellos explosivos sirven muy bien en un kague bunshin- respondió el ojiazul con una confiada sonrisa en su cara mientras miraba su maestro que lo observaba algo desconcertado

- que estas loco eso pudo matarte, como me vencerías si estas muerto- pregunto molesto el hombre por tan suicida maniobra

-oh vamos no me subestime kichigai sensei (maestro demente), además porque no ve su arma- el guerreo miro su arma lucia normal un segundo había varias notas en la cadena

- HIJO DE PU…- ¡BBBOOOOOMMMMMM! (que efectos de sonido verdad)

La explosión resonó en todo el bosque alejando animales y a las pocas personas que se hallaban en las inmediaciones, cada mañana era lo mismo los pocos pobladores de una aldea cercana ya se habían acostumbrado siempre al salir el sol comenzaba la lucha que se prolongaba casi hasta la hora de comer, como era que esos dos lograban sobrevivir y tener energías para eso cada mañana solo dios lo sabia.

El medio día se acercaba y a lo lejos resonaban las explosiones y maldiciones de ambos individuos, eran un caso muy peculiar; de pronto todo se calmo y minutos después un maltrecho y quemado hombre arrastraba tirando de una pierna casi sin ganas a un inconciente rubio tras de si quien de nuevo estaba inconciente y sin camisa dejando al descubierto su pecho en plena formación y algunas heridas que no terminaban de sanara como era que se recuperaba tan rápido nadie tenia idea, bueno Hanzo lo sabia.

La taberna de la pequeña aldea estaba a medio llenar como siempre su momento mas fuerte era al anochecer cuando los cansados hombres iban en busca de su amada bebida, la puerta del bar abrió y un fastidiado Hanzo entro tirando tras de si al inconciente rubio que con toda amabilidad y delicadeza posible lo arrojo a una silla, que por cierto se rompió con el golpe, el tabernero suspiro era la sexta silla este mes. El hombre tomo asiento en la barra y ordeno una bebida fría, segundos después y tras darle unas indicaciones al cantinero salio del local dejando al rubio ahí tirado sin importarle las miradas que recibía de los pocos clientes.

Dentro del rubio este una vez mas estaba frente a la bella pelirroja quien miraba divertida al rubio molesto frente a ella

- no se que le ves de gracioso Kyu_chan- dijo seriamente a la zorra que reía ante su desgracia

-**oh vamos Naruto_kun tienes que admitir que es divertido, mira que esquivar bolas de fuego, kunais, shuriken, un dragón de agua, un relámpago todo varias veces solo para quedarte inconciente después de que tu control de chakra fallo y te resbalaste de ese árbol jejejeje tienes que admitirlo es gracioso- **contesto la sonriente kitsune haciendo un intento vago por mantener la risa dentro de su boca.

El rubio la fulmino con la mirada y ella no pudo mas cayo al suelo riéndose como loca mientras el rubio solo podía suspirar había sido igual desde hacia casi un año todos los días peleaba casi hasta la muerte con su maestro hasta antes de la comida después era su entrenamiento de resistencia o como el Hanzo le llamaba "corre o muere", que consistía en que el rubio corría hasta desfallecer por poco mas de 2 horas ahora bien esto no le representaba un problema, con su resistencia podía hacer eso y mas el problema eran las 5 enormes salamandras que lo perseguían para tratar de comérselo; la primera vez quiso enfrentarlas, gran error los animales estaban cubiertos por una especie de paralizante en cuanto toco una se quedo inmóvil como una roca, enseguida el animal se lo trago por suerte lo escupió después justo frente a su maestro quien le miraba furioso, no comió por 3 días y lo peor el olor de los jugos intestinales de la salamandra no se fue de su ropa, tuvo que tirarla.

Después de su amado "corre o muere" Hanzo lo hacia practicar cuanto jutsu conocía o había visto en acción, fácilmente estaba haciendo mas de 1000 jutsus a la semana y lo peor para el rubio sin kague bunshin, cuando le contó a su maestro las bondades de la técnica el le prohibió usarla para entrenar, quería que el ganara la experiencia por si mismo después del primer año pudo al fin usarla pero solo creando 10 clones, mientras el corría por su vida ellos entrenaban y pobre del rubio si alguno se quedaba sin chakra y se desvanecía sin permiso.

El rubio estaba molesto por la situación y la risas de la pelirroja a su espalda no ayudaba nada es mas le estaba crispando los nervios

-por todos los cielo ya no te riiii…- no pudo terminar la frase con lo que vio.

En efecto la pelirroja estaba muerta de risa tanto que ahora mismo estaba en el suelo sujetándose el estomago que comenzaba a dolerle de tanto reír, lastima que se olvido de que usaba un kimono con una abertura bastante larga, ahí estaba frete al rubio las largas y tersas piernas de la kitsune en toda su gloria reveladas ante el dejando ver hacia arriba lo que Naruto pudo identificar como…una pequeña…muy pequeña prenda de ropa...su mente se desconecto y comenzó a gotear sangre de su nariz, tan inmerso estaba en lo que miraba que no noto cuando la zorra se quedo callada y lo miro divertida

-**si tanto quieres ver, puedes pedirlo Naruto_kun- **ronroneo la melodiosa voz de la zorra mientras arremangaba un poco su kimono revelándole un poco mas al rubio que sin poder contenerse mas cayo al suelo inconciente con una masiva hemorragia nasal.

De vuelta al entrenamiento el rubio llego al claro que le indico el tabernero, poco antes de salir el hombre le deseo suerte al rubio, eso no podía ser buena señal, Naruto llego y miro algo bastante extraño era una especie de grúa improvisada que sostenía una roca bastante grande a unos 6 metros del suelo, no sabia porque pero sabia que eso no era nada bueno.

-al fin apareces – dijo Hanzo con su voz enfadada comiendo tranquilamente una manzana… esperen ¿tranquilamente?

- y que vamos a empezar con el entrenamiento de resistencia kichigai sensei (maestro demente)- pregunto algo nervioso el rubio

- no, he notado que no tienes un buen control de chakra antes eso no era problema lo atribuía a tu falta de entrenamiento pero hoy me di cuenta de que es un problema serio y vamos a corregirlo- respondió serio mientras se acercaba al rubio

Tenía miedo de preguntar pero la forma en que su maestro lo miraba significaba que lo estaba esperando -¿Cómo?-pregunto sumamente asustado

-muy sencillo ves esa roca tu te vas a fijar a ella como lo hemos estado practicando en los árboles y te quedaras ahí mientras yo re ataco con todo lo que tengo y tu te vas a defender sin abandonar esa piedra, si te llegas a caer simplemente mi clon cortara la cuerda y la roca te aplastara, ¿ves que sencillo?- una enorme gota se deslizo por la nuca del rubio mientras se preguntaba si dios lo odiaba.

Media hora después, múltiples cortes de kunai, un par de heridas de un jutsu suiton, y una manga quemada por una bola de fuego el rubio yacía inconciente debajo de la enorme roca en el último ataque uso un jutsu futon para desviar los shuriken pero se concentro tanto que perdió el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas para después ver como la enorme roca lo aplastaba, en ocasiones así se preguntaba si habría sido mejor dejar que aquellos anbu lo arrastraran de nuevo a la hoja.

La noche cayo y tras una cena rápida el rubio cayo inconciente en el improvisado campamento en medio del bosque, cada noche se cambiaba de lugar la razón era que cada mañana despedazaba en sitio al pelear con su maestro, todo era paz y tranquilidad era una bella noche sin luna… o no, era una noche sin luna.

De pronto de entre los árboles emergió una oscura figura de ojos reptilianos de unos 10 metros de largo (sin contar la cola) y unos 5 de alto que miraba al rubio con diversión en sus ojos, este era Doku el hijo de Hiso líder del clan de la salamandra y actual oponente de Naruto en cada luna nueva. La idea era de hecho muy simple lo único que tenia que hacer el rubio era golpear a la salamandra entre los ojos sin utilizar jutsu alguno, cosa bastante sencilla si no contamos el fluido paralizante que le cubría o el hecho de que era condenadamente agresivo sin contar rápido, en varias ocasiones Naruto se había preguntado como algo tan grande era tan rápido.

-este… hola Doku, ¿Cómo te va?- pregunto tímidamente el rubio obteniendo como respuesta solamente una mirada del animal frente a el quien le observaba con diversión en sus ojos

De pronto el gran reptil tomo aire mientras su torso se inflaba lentamente y de un solo golpe escupió, un gran chorro de una extraña sustancia verdosa voló por el aire directo hacia el rubio quien milagrosamente logro reemplazarse con un viejo tronco, tan pronto como el rubio volteo para su sorpresa el tronco con el que se había sustituido comenzó a fundirse junto el poco pasto y rocas del sitio dejando salir un poco de vapor hasta que todo quedo reducido a una viscoza sopa verdosa.

-¡QUE ESTAS LOCO ACABAS DE ESCUPIRME ACIDO TU…- ni siquiera pudo terminar su reclamo cuando ya estaba esquivando otro chorro de acido procedente de su oponente, si esta iba a ser una larga noche.

A lo lejos entre las montañas el sol comenzaba a salir y en el sitio donde el rubio yacía inconciente se apreciaban los rastros de una gran lucha; árboles derribados, rocas despedazadas, y un sinfín de cosas derretidas yacían esparcidas por todo el nuevo claro que se había formado la noche anterior, cerca de las 5:00 am finalmente logro golpear al animal que con una sonrisa y una promesa de volver por su revancha se disipo en una bocana de humo, poco después de eso el rubio cayo inconciente.

El bosque estaba tan tranquilo y el pobre Naruto tan cansado que no le importaba nada mas en ese momento que dormir como si no hubiera un mañana, lastima que su maestro no tenia esa misma idea en mente, una explosión despertó al rubio que como pudo logro correr al bosque escapando de la lluvia de kunai que amenazaba con convertirlo en un alfiletero, si esta seria otra tranquila mañana en el bosque para el rubio.

De nuevo en el poblado y en la taberna la escena era la de siempre un rubio inconciente tirado por ahí mientras Hanzo tomaba una bebida fría para después salir dejándolo ahí tirado, si todo era tan común y tan cotidiano que las personas simplemente ya no preguntaban por el estado de salud del rubio, mas bien se preguntaban por su cordura después de todo quien podría aguantar algo así y aun seguir junto a ese sádico maestro.

El rubio camino de nuevo hacia el claro que le indico el tabernero encontrándose con una escena aun mas perturbadora que la de la ocasión anterior, había una placa de metal suspendida horizontalmente en el aire sobre lo que parecía ser una pequeña fosa de no mas de medio metro de profundidad de la que sobresalían muchas estacas de piedra bastante afiladas por lo que podía ver el rubio, toda esta escena simplemente no podía augurarle nada bueno.

-al fin llegas ya estaba comenzando a creer que te habías muerto mocoso- dijo un mal humorado Hanzo ante la tardanza del rubio

-… este… ¿para que es eso?- pregunto sin rodeos el rubio señalando al peculiar aparato frente a el

- a esto es solo otro lindo recurso que usaremos para mejorar tu control de chakra- dijo el con una lúgubre sonrisa en el rostro.

No quería preguntar, no quería saberlo; pero tenia que hacerlo ya que cada segundo de silencio parecía irritar mas al viejo maestro del rubio, no sabia porque pero estaba seguro de que la respuesta no le iba a gustar en lo mas mínimo pero al final se armo de valor y pregunto como usarían ese improvisado aparto lo que hizo sonreír aun mas al hombre, Naruto sintió ese escalofrío correr su espalda mientras en su cabeza la voz de Kyuubi decía que había sido un placer conocerlo.

- muy simple mocoso, tu te vas a sujetar de eso con tus pies colgando de cabeza y yo reperitre el ejercicio de la roca de ayer, la diferencia es que cuando yo lo indique mi clon de allá hará correr una pequeña corriente eléctrica por la placa de metal para asegurarnos de que nada perturbe tu concentración ni tu control de chakra- dijo seriamente mientras en la nuca del rubio se formaban mas de una gota

-ehh… ¿Cuánto es una pequeña corriente?- pregunto asustado temiendo la respuesta el pobre ojiazul.

-ah nada que no puedas aguantar solo serán uno 10,000 voltios nada realmente- respondió sereno mientras el rubio perdía todo el color del rostro – bien ya basta de parlotear súbete de una vez que no tenemos todo el día recuerda que si te caes la placa se te caerá encima y no creo que quieras termina como brocheta- dijo Hanzo señalando a las estacas de roca debajo de la placa, y una sola idea pasaba por la mente del rubio.

Naruto volteo lentamente, pálido y un poco azul de su cara hacia la pantalla de la computadora y se dirigió al lector de esta historia – este tipo va a matarme verdad -; resignado el rubio subió a la placa rezando a todas la deidades conocidas que le protegieran de este lunático. En definitiva iban a ser unos muy largos años los que tenia por delante.

Era una tarde tranquila en el pueblo y como cada día la puerta de la taberna se abrió dejándole salir, caminaba tranquilamente dejando el sitio en calma mientras se adentraba en el bosque, camino a paso tranquilo hasta llegar al claro donde ya le esperaba; frente a el una pequeña piedra se levantaba del suelo en ella tenia grabado el kanji de salamandra con una pequeñas flores creciendo a su alrededor, la figura de cerca de 1.67m de estatura vestía de negro y morado con una bufanda roja en vivos morados, atada por una cadena a su cinturón una katana de por lo menos un metro de largo de mango negro adornado con líneas rojas que fluían de la base del mango de color dorado hasta la parte superior de forma hexagonal igualmente en color dorado, la funda parecía adornada con una figura alargada en color rojo de lo que podría ser un lobo o quizá un zorro.

Se quito la bufanda dejando al descubierto el rostro libre de grasa de marcas ligeramente profundas en las mejillas semejantes a bigotes que curiosamente parecían hacer juego con sus ojos azules de pupila rasgada, no era otro mas que Naruto Ishura quien venia a rendirle respetos a su maestro.

-al fin termine sensei, ya pase la prueba que me indico ya es tiempo de que comience a viajar y de que el mundo entero me conozca, no se preocupe are que todos sepan que usted entreno al mas poderoso Ninja del mundo ya lo vera al final todos sabran de mi, nos vemos pronto maestro vendré a visitarlo cuando pueda es una promesa que le hace el Kuro shippu (huracán negro) jeje por cierto gracias por el sobrenombre-

Sin mas el rubio se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse del sitio mientras el viento soplaba suavemente incluso podría jurar haber escuchado la voz de Hanzo en el susurrándole al oído –mas te vale mocoso…mas te vale- una sonrisa adorno el rostro del rubio mientras miraba por ultima vez el sitio donde yacía ese pequeño monumento a su sensei, hacia poco mas de 2 años había fallecido victima del único enemigo que siempre supo lo habría de derrotar, el tiempo.

Es aquí donde todo empieza y aquí donde la historia del mundo cambia para siempre porque es aquí donde el viaje de Naruto Ishura da inicio.

* * *

><p>hola de nuevo, pues bien aqui esta el capitulo numero 4 que espero les halla gustado (inserte imagen del autor con dos rollos de papel en la nariz) bueno les contaria lo que vi pero si lo hago podrian averiguarlo y me matarian, espero les halla gustado este capitulo ahora porque han sido buenos les adelanto el titulo del siguiente capitulo : reencuentro<p>

espero verlos proximamente  
>atte: Kurai-sho ( se vuelven a escuchar lo ruidos de hace rato) rayos que esos dos no se cansan nunca y ¿porque usan mi casa como hotel de paso?<p> 


	6. C5:Reencuentro

Heme aqui de nuevo, valla si que estoy inspirado estos dias, deve ser la epoca del año supongo, en fin aqui tengo este capitulo nuevo de mi querida historia la verdad es que parte de este capitulo iba a ser el final del anterior pero me parecio mejor separarlos y dejarlos como dos diferentes; por lo demas aqui va el capitulo numero 5 de esta historia que cada dia hace que me salgan mas y mas ideas en mi cabeza sobre lo que puedo hacer con ella de nuevo gracias a:Narutoj9 y BloodEdge por los review ( y el consejo del teatro me servira mucho siempre y cuando logre sacar a este par de aqui gracias a dios que salieron de compras) bueno sin mas que decir vuelvo a lo de siempre

Naruto asi como todo elemento o caracteres utilizados en este fanfic pertenecen a kishimoto y sus respectivos creadores (por cierto el asunto de la demanda esta atascado tengo un primo que es abogado se ofrecio a ayudarme :), solo espero que no se acobarde como los otros no se porque pero pienso que este hombre les hace algo)

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
><strong>-mmmmm-<strong>demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-(**mmmm**)- demonio/ invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmm<em>- ¿? hablando  
>-<em>mmmm<em>- ¿? pensando

por cierto hasta ahora nadie me ha sugerido que podria ser "¿?" se le ha ocurrido a alguien una idea ( se abre la puerta y entran dos personas una pelirroja y un rubio cargando varias bolsas llenas de ramen instantaneo , el autor tiene una gota en la nuca al verlos y se pregunta de donde sacaron el dinero)bueno mejor sigamos con esto que creo tengo que interrogar a alguien no vemos luego :D

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 5:<span> Reencuentro **

Era un día tranquilo en el pueblo de Ginko, un pueblo principalmente de campesinos ubicado en la frontera del país de la hierba, el poblado en si no solía ser considerado en las rutas de los comerciantes o clientes que iban hacia Kusagakure pero el día de hoy en las inmediaciones del mismo un pequeño grupo de individuos aguardaba pacientemente su momento de entrar al mismo.

Ocultos entre los árboles del bosque circundante se hallaba un grupo de anbus procedentes de la aldea de la hoja, habían estado persiguiendo a su blanco desde hacia ya 3 días cuando se le había visto caminando en dirección de este pueblo, según con la información recopilada su blanco recién terminaba una misión de asesinato en contra de un comerciante que solía inflar demasiado sus precios, realmente este no era un motivo para asesinarle pero bueno ellos que iban a saber de la ética de un mercenario como el.

La tarde caía sobre la aldea y le vieron caminaba tranquilamente por las inmediaciones de la aldea en dirección de un bar de dudosa reputación que se encontraba a las afueras del mismo sin duda los hábitos de todos los mercenarios solían ser recurrentes entre ellos, el líder del grupo un hombre con mascara de perro sobre la que se apreciaba su cabello gris diviso al blanco y confirmo su aspecto.

Cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía un pantalón shinobi color negreo y una camisa lisa en color café claro debajo de la cual se apreciaba un torso bien trabajado a la distancia su equipo parecía consistir en su estuche que cargaba al lado derecho de la cintura y esa katana colgando al lado izquierdo, esperaban el momento preciso para atacar después de todo habían escuchado historias sobre lo que pasaba cuando se le atacaba de frente.

El tipo entro al bar y el equipo decidió esperar después de todo no sabían que podrían encontrarse en ese sitio y una pelea innecesaria no era realmente lo que querían en este momento, la noche era tibia y en el cielo una luna llena se escondía detrás de las pequeñas nubes que trataban de cubrirla.

-(preferiría que fuese luna nueva eso ayudaría a nuestra misión ni hablar tendremos que esperara a ver cuando sale o hasta que se haga mas tarde para entrar por el, bueno al menos podré leer un poco mas)- pensó algo alegre el líder anbu mientras sacaba una conocida novela de portadas naranjas.

La noche seguía su curso debía ser casi la una de la mañana cuando la puerta del bar se abrió y el rubio salio del local con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y arreglándose aun los pantalones –(esa chica si que sabia como consentir a un hombre)- pensó el sujeto ajeno a quienes le vigilaban o al menos eso parecía; las calles estaban vacías y el ojiazul caminaba rumbo a su actual residencia claro bien pudo quedarse en ese bar, no era que no le agradara la idea era solo que prefería irse a un sitio mas limpio a dormir.

Entre las sombras las figuras de los anbu se movían sigilosos en espera de la señal para atacar y aprender al ojiazul, quien caminaba despreocupado pero sin dejar de sonreír por dentro – (me pregunto cuando me van a atacar estos tipos a este paso yo voy a tener que dar el primer paso) – pensó malicioso mientras imágenes mentales de lo que podía hacer desfilaban por el arrancándole una sonrisa.

Se detuvo en medio de la calle de pronto, los anbu desconcertados esperaban algún movimiento mas nunca imaginaron eso – ya me harte de que me sigan ¡ahora mismo voy a matarlos a todos!- grito al viento mientras se movía en la dirección del anbu mas cercano.

De prisa todos acudieron tras ser descubiertos solo para hallarse frente a la escena de su compañero atravesado por el pecho por la katana de aquel mercenario, su mascara rota dejaba ver sus ojos abiertos de la impresión mientras su asesino sonreía, de un movimiento saco la espada y el cuerpo sangrante cayo al suelo

-uno menos me faltan 4 no es así anbu_san- dijo cruelmente mientras los anbu se lanzaban sobre el

Era una batalla feroz e increíblemente el tipo los estaba manejando como un montón de novatos usando solamente esa espada que parecía cortar todo lo que le lanzaran fuese arma o jutsu casi como si no fuesen nada para el.

En el pequeño callejón al otro lado de la pelea un anbu yacía inconciente en el suelo con una hemorragia abundante fluyendo por el corte en su costado derecho, a su lado un sonriente rubio miraba la hoja de su espada manchada de sangre, -montón de incompetentes, por eso nunca debes perseguirme o uno de mis genjutsus se encargara de ti me pregunto cuanto irán a aguantar antes de que sus mentes se pierdan y empiecen a atacarse entre si, bueno que mas da este jutsu me encanta jajajaja ya veo porque era algo prohibido aunque había esperado mas de su capitán no crees anbu_san – dirigió su mirada hacia el inconciente Ninja y levanto su espada; segundos después el callejón estaba cubierto de sangre tras la cabeza cercenada.

Con los demás anbu, el líder notaba algo raro por mas que atacaban a su oponente este simplemente no se cansaba es mas ahora parecía que era mas fuerte , de pronto todo pareció volverse borroso y tras parpadear noto que se hallaban todos quietos en la calle justo donde había estado el mercenario hace un minuto.

-¿que rayos acaba de pasar taichou?- pregunto un anbu con mascara de oso al líder que parecía algo confundido como todos

-debe haber sido ese genjutsu del que se nos advirtió- dijo al fin aclarando algo de esta confusión –diablos ese jutsu si que sirve, oigan ¿donde esta usagi (conejo)?- ; todos notaron la ausencia de su compañero y temiendo lo peor corrieron a su posición antes del ataque.

Frente a ellos estaba una escena bastante perturbadora, uno de los muros estaba bañado en sangre que aun escurría hacia el suelo mientras su compañero anbu yacía en el suelo con lo que parecía ser una herida en un costado.

-tori (pájaro) revísalo- ordeno el capitán a lo que el anbu especialista en medicina acudió de inmediato en ayuda de su compañero.

-esta bien taichou la herida en su costado parece haber sido cerrada con alguna clase de jutsu medico desconocido, por ahora solo esta inconciente- dijo dando el diagnostico mientras seguía revisando la ahora cicatriz en su costado

-sabia que usagi era duro pero mira que sobrevivir a esta perdida de sangre- ,- esta sangre no es de el uma (caballo), nadie sobrevivirá a una perdida semejante de sangre- dijo de nuevo el Ninja medico mientras su compañero seguía inconciente.

"tumb" (que efecto de sonido verdad)

Los anbu giraron esperando el ataque pero en vez de eso se toparon con un cuerpo en medio de la calle, un cuerpo sin cabeza tendido en el suelo, la sangre aun goteaba del cuello donde la cabeza había sido cortada – Yamanaka Shigo, Ninja renegado de la aldea de Konoha… muerto o debería decir asesinado jejejejejeje- dijo una voz proveniente de todos lados casi como un eco resonando en una cueva.

Esa risa al final había resultado algo escalofriante y los anbu estaban ahora espalda con espalda ante la aparición de este posible enemigo –ne… acaso están asustados anbu_san o será solo que están molestos porque me les adelante- dijo tranquilamente esa voz ahora proveniente de una azotea.

Loa anbu giraron de inmediato hacia el extraño topándose con el, la luz de la luna llena comenzaba a filtrarse por entre la nube que ahora se abría ante ella casi como si quisiera iluminarle; era un hombre de casi 1.70 m que usaba un pantalón negro con una línea morada con un patrón como de fuego a lo largo del exterior en cada pierna, con un cinturón ancho de hebilla lisa y sin símbolo alguno , con una camisa de manga corta igualmente negra solo que esta tenia una línea roja que iniciaba a medio pecho y subía hacia el cuello volviéndose mas ancha y dirigiéndose a los hombros, se apreciaba a través de la ropa que estaba en buena forma, en su costado izquierdo colgaba atada por una cadena a su cinturón una katana de por lo menos un metro de largo de mango negro adornado con líneas rojas que fluían de la base del mango de color dorado hasta la parte superior de forma hexagonal igualmente en color dorado, la funda parecía adornada con una figura alargada en color rojo de lo que podría ser un lobo o quizá un zorro.

Los ojos de los anbu lo escanearon con cuidado no viendo ningún otra arma visible ni siquiera el clásico porta kunai, su rostro permanecía oculto bajo una bufanda y un sombrero de paja algo viejo y roto, el viento soplaba tranquilamente sintiéndose extrañamente frío como si la sola presencia de este desconocido bajase la temperatura del ambiente, la bufanda del extraño se mecía en el viento hacia la derecha era larga de color rojo sangre dejando ver sus bordes igualmente morados, a los ojos de los presentes este sujeto era algo espeluznante eso era claro ya que el escalofrío en su espalda se negaba a desaparecer, los ojos del anbu de mascara de perro se abrieron como platos cuando vio esos fríos ojos azules de pupila rasgada reconociendolo al instante.

-(es el , después de tanto tiempo al fin lo volvemos a encontrar tenemos que atraparlo y llevarlo a Konoha)- pensó rápidamente pero se tenso en su lugar cuando la mano derecha del ahora reconocido "demonio" se levanto en el aire revelando la cabeza de su objetivo.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos de sorpresa un claro indicativo de que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuando había sido asesinado, mas de uno de los ninjas podría haber jurado que este sujeto (bien si quien lee esto no se ha dado cuenta que es Naruto entonces tiene un problema) estaba sonriendo debajo de esa bufanda tan peculiar, - creo que esto es de ustedes aquí tienen atrápenla- y sin mas la arrojo al aire

Los anbu fijaron su atención en la cabeza que callo junto a ellos a poco mas de 3 metros salpicando un poco de sangre en el suelo, no debieron distraerse más de 5 segundos pero al volver a buscar al asesino se toparon con nada, -yo solo quiero esto- dijo tras ellos y se voltearon para verlo recogiendo la espada del ahora muerto Shigo junto con una pequeña bolsa que ataba tranquilamente a su cinturón, se volvió de nuevo a ellos, sin avisar se volvió un borrón cuando se precipito contra el grupo de la hoja.

Se detuvo de golpe justo frente a ellos y con una alegre vos simplemente ataco sus manos se movieron deprisa, casi no se veían y antes de que alguno de ellos pudiese responder dejo ir su técnica

- Ninpo: Kurai shin'en (arte Ninja: abismo oscuro)- y todo para los anbu se volvió negro.

Se sintieron caer al vació para después hallarse rodeados de nada mas que oscuridad era claro que se trataba de un genjutsu si ese era el caso entonces porque no eran capacees de deshacerlo, lo intentaban todo mas era inútil simplemente estaba atrapados y a su merced.

De vuelta al callejón los anbu permanecían inmóviles en su posición detrás de sus mascaras sus ojos abiertos mirando al vacío, Naruto camino tranquilamente hacia el líder y lo miro unos segundos antes de sumergirse en la oscuridad.

En medio de esta negrura el peliplateado trataba de comprender porque no podía ver através del genjutsu o deshacerlo y la verdad esto se estaba volviendo bastante frustrante, comprendía muy bien que lo que usaba ese Yamanaka era un genjutsu mezclado son la manipulación mental de su clan enviado directamente a su cerebro por ello era tan difícil de distinguir y de romper pero esto…esto era imposible.

-hola de nuevo anbu_san o debería decirte Hatake Kakashi- dijo la voz relajadamente viniendo de todas partes de nuevo era como estar en una cueva solo que esta vez en verdad se sentía en una.

-ni creas que me vas a sacar información prefiero morir que traicionar a mi aldea- dijo firmemente el peliplateado esperando el ataque

-quien dijo algo de eso eh… bueno esode la informacion no es lo que me importa en este momento y la verdad matarte tampoco es lo que quería hacer- dijo tranquilamente mientras se materializaba frente a Kakashi

-si no vas a tratar de sacarme información o matarme entonces ¿que quieres?- pregunto tras permanecer en silencio por tensos minutos

-se muy bien que quieren que vuelva a la aldea, para que no lo se, pero te diré esto siempre quise ser un Ninja eso y algunos asuntos pendientes me hacen tener que ir a mi hogar dile a tu Hokague que pronto iré de visita y que le mando mis saludos y mejores deseos, dile que van de parte de Naruto Ishura, y no te preocupes este genjutsu solo sirve para inmovilizar se disipara en unos minutos pero para entonces ya no estaré aquí nos vemos después Kakashi- y sin mas desapareció en la oscuridad.

Pasaron unos instantes para que el grupo de ninjas finalmente pudiera moverse, estaban algo desconcertados esta era la primera vez que algo así les pasaba pero el mas pensativo era el mencionado peliplateado –( que clase de genjutsu era ese ni siquiera mi sharingan pudo ver a través de el, creo que Kurenai mataría por saber algo así, ahora será cierto que va a volver y que son esos asuntos pendientes maldición tengo que contarle esto a sensei pronto)-pensó algo aturdido aun del cuerpo parecía como si hubiese dormido algunas horas en una mala posición.

-taichou… no veo rastro es mas parece como si nunca hubiera estado aquí- todos los anbu apenas lo creían se suponía que kuma (oso) era un granrastreador y no parecía percibir rastro alguno de ese sujeto – quizá uso el sunshin-, -también pensé eso pero no hay ni rastros de chakra mas bien creo que se fue a pie- los anbu cuchicheaban sobre como era eso posible ese sujeto los había hecho ver tan mal casi como simples novatos, al fin Kakashi decidió que estaban perdiendo tiempo

-bueno basta de estos será mejor que tomemos el cuerpo y partamos a la aldea el camino es largo y tenemos que aprovechar la noche para no llamar la atención de las patrullas de kusagakure- , - Hai Taichou- respondieron al unísono y tras sellar el cuerpo el grupo de anbu comenzó el camino de regreso a la aldea de la hoja.

De entre las sombras de callejón pareció materializarse un cuerpo no era otro mas que Naruto quien salía de las sombras como si hubiese fundido en ellas, estaba feliz parecía que al fin había dominado esta técnica de espionaje, sonrío y camino lentamente hacia el bar del que había salido el renegado hacia rato.

-(bueno al fin pude dominar esto gracias por ayudarme a desarrollar estas técnicas Kurayami_chan)- dijo el sonriente rubio en su mente a su segunda inquilina

-_fue un placer ayudarle en su aprendizaje Naruto_sama- _respondió alegre la peliblanca mujer levemente sonrojada por el agradecimiento de su portador

-(de nuevo con eso del sama que te he dicho de eso no me gusta que me llames así me hace sentir raro)- dijo de nuevo mientras seguía caminando en la noche

-_de ninguna manera usted es mi Amo y merece ser tratado con respeto de mi parte-_ respondió ella solemnemente al argumento del ojiazul

-**déjala ya Naruto_kun no creo que vallas a lograr hacerla cambiar de opinión, no amenos que estés dispuesto a "castigarla" – **dijo la zorra uniéndose finalmente a la platica diciendo lo ultimo con cierta lujuria en su voz mientras mandaba un par de imágenes mentales de su carcelero y la peliblanca mujer en ciertas situaciones "edificantes" como ella decía.

-(demonios Kyu_chan deja de mandarme esas imágenes)- reclamo el rubio solo para recibir de nuevo las mismas imágenes solo que esta vez en vez de la peliblanca se trataba de cierta pelirroja demonio –( ¡Kyu_chan!)- grito en su cabeza para recibir solo risas de parte de la pelirroja mientras el otro inquilino la ahora conocida como Kurayami estaba extrañamente sonrojada.

Decidió ignorar las bromas de su demonio interior y se dispuso a completar su pequeño trabajo de ultimo momento la verdad los anbu habían echo de esto algo interesante pero fuera de eso había sido un trabajo bastante aburrido, camino unos minutos y al fin estuvo frente a su destino el mismo bar de mala muerte del que había salido su objetivo.

Entro al bar tranquilamente atrayendo la atención de mas de uno de los clientes que miraban curiosos al chico que traía 2 espadas con el, no le presto mucha atención a los tipos que le lanzaban miradas codiciosas a sus pertenencias, camino decidido hacia la barra donde un hombre alto de 1.80 algo calvo y malencarado lo recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver lo que traía consigo

-volviste pronto Ishura_san- dijo feliz el hombre al ver al chico rubio tomar asiento en la barra

-no fue nada difícil Taeko, solo era un creído con un buen jutsu nada mas, por cierto aquí tienes- y puso la espada que tomo de Shigo en las manos del cantinero

-mil gracias Ishura_san, desde que vi esta espada supe que era la que mi tío cargaba con el, fue una pena que muriera en esa misión pero mas aun que ese tipo se quedara con su arma, sabias que es una reliquia de familia- dijo alegre el hombre mientras guardaba el arma tras la barra

- si ya me lo habías mencionado cuando me pediste que la recuperara por ti- respondió relajado Naruto mientras se quitaba el sombrero y rascaba su cabeza, le gusta mucho este sombrero pero era tan viejo que las pajas que se le caían comenzaban a picarle en la cabeza.

-por cierto en cuanto a lo que te iba a pagar tendrás que darme algo de tiempo ando algo corto de efectivo es que hay mucho parasito que nunca quiere pagar sus cuentas- dijo fuertemente haciendo toser a mas de uno de los presentes que simplemente le ignoraban

-no tienes que preocuparte por eso, el buen Shigo hizo el favor de pagarme por ti-dijo alegre mientras le enseñaba la bolsa del tipo llena con piedras preciosas –ese sujeto debe haber robado alguna joyería-, termino diciendo el rubio mientras volvía a poner su bolsa en su lugar.

Mas de uno de los presentes se sintió mas que atraído por ello de seguro eso valía una pequeña fortuna, no solo ellos le miraban mas de una de las "camareras" miraba al rubio con un sonrojo en la cara al verlo sin la bufanda que también se acababa de quitar, uno podría jurar que un par de ellas tenia corazones en los ojos.

-bueno bien por mi supongo, pero aun así te tengo este pequeño presente- y puso sobre la barra un pequeño tazón humeante lleno de…

-¡RAMEN! cielos Taeko tu si que me conoces- con una gran sonrisa el rubio tomo sus palillos listo para comer cuando fue bruscamente girado por alguien –oye ¿que te pasa? no ves que iba a cenar-

-escucha niño danos esas joyas, la espada y no te pasara nada- dijo el tipo un mastodonte musculoso de 1.90 barba de candado y pañuelo atado en la cabeza tras el un grupo como de 8 tipos miraban al rubio todos ellos armados con botellas palos y uno de ellos con una silla.

El rubio los miro y una sombría sonrisa se extendió por su cara mientras tronaba suavemente los dedos de sus manos, de un movimiento el tipo salio volando hasta caer de espaldas contra una mesa los demás miraron al rubio con su puño derecho extendido hacia el frente y con una sádica sonrisa en su cara.

-oye Ishura_san, todo esta noche corre por cuenta de la casa como agradecimiento por recuperar la espada esta bien , solo no te pases demasiado si- dijo ya resignado el cantinero a lo que Naruto solo lo volteo a ver mientras su sonrisa se extendía mas por su cara

-muchas gracias Taeko… bien montón de imbeciles vengan ¡vamos a divertirnos!- y se dispuso a recibirlos con los brazos extendidos listo para todo.

Muy tarde comprendieron los sujetos que habían cometido un error y que esta seria una muy, muy, muuuuy dolorosa noche, después de todo habían decidido atacar a Naruto Ishura…

El Kuro shippu (huracán negro)

* * *

><p>bien hasta aqui llega este capitulo, ¿que les parecio? ahora bien habran notado que se respondieron una duda la dama de cabello blanco se llama Kurayami(oscuridad) interesante nombre no creen, segundo el rubio ultilizo un genjutsu en contra del grupo anbu bien siempre quise ver a Naruto usando algo asi se trataba de este:<p>

Ninpo: Kurai shin'en (arte Ninja: abismo oscuro) es tal y como dice sume a la victima en la oscuridad la razon por la que funciono tan bien es porque a diferencia de otros este solo se puede usar contra varios blancos minimo 4, ya que se ancla en todos los cerebros a la vez por lo que uno solo no puede disiparlo y por eso tambien el sharingan de Kakashi no pudo ver atraves de el ¿como vez atraves de algo que no esta frente a tus ojos sino en tu cerebro?, no se que pasaria si fuese un Magenkyou probablemenete este si podria dsiparlo,ademas de que es de distraccion no de ataque si se mata a uno de los que cayo los otros se liberarian, como dije es de distraccion.

otra cosa si se preguntan que o quien es Kurayami solo piensen en esto; Naruto tuvo contacto con un ser muy poderoso (no hablo de kyuubi) que trajo como consecuencia que el alma del rubio pudiese derarrollar una entidad interna ( no kyuubi) que tiene una contraparte (la criatura que acompañaba a Kyuubi dentro de la jaula) que si bien se formo cuando la zorra revivio al rubio nacio de su alma; mi pregunta es ¿no les suena parecido a alguien? adivinen, ahora si me permiten me retiro tengo que hablar con cierto ninja y su zorra sobre invadir mi casa y tomar mi billetera

hasta luego  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:ya empeze el sig capitulo creo que estara listo esta misma semana antes de navidad les adelanto el titulo "de regreso al origen"


	7. C6: De regreso al origen

hola de nuevo, valla cuanta inspiracion tengo estos dias, de nuevo y como siempre espero disfruten de esta contiuacion que he escrito para ustedes con cariño y dedicacion TT-TT no ya enserio, espero lo disfruten y que me dejen almenos un comentario porfa

ahora llendo con lo que pregunte la vez pasada al final del capitulo, les dire que si, el juubi probablemente aparezca en esta historia pero si lo hace sera mas adelante y NarutoJ9 tiene una buena idea de quien estoy hablando cuando menciono al ser de gran poder con el que interactuo nuestro protagonista (quien por cierto dijo algo sobre unas vacaciones y salio con la pelirroja de mi casa espero que les valla bien en su viaje y que pronto regresen a su aldea), otra cosa es cierto todos quieren la sangre de Kasumi y eso que casi ni ha aparecido pero no se preocupen tengo algo planeado para la "princesita"; ahora a lo de siempre

Naruto asi como todos los caracteres y personajes descritos en esta historia pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada (mi primo abogado no me ha llamado eso es raro dijo que iva a revisar lo de la demanda no se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento)

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
><strong>-mmmmm-<strong>demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-(**mmmm**)- demonio/ invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmm<em>- ¿? hablando  
>-<em>mmmm<em>- ¿? pensando

los veo despues de la lectura y si me permiten voy a prepararme un sanwich ( el autor sale de la habitacion rumbo a la cocina)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: De regreso al origen<strong>

Habían sido unos días llenos de una tensa calma entre los ninjas de Konoha, la razón el rumor de que el equipo anbu liderado por Kakashi Hatake en la búsqueda y eliminación del renegado Yamanaka había regresado tras ser burlado por el mismo rubio desertor pero aun así con el cuerpo del mismo, la razón de la calma tensa era la parte que mencionaba que el tipo había sido asesinado por un extraño sujeto que sin ningún esfuerzo burlo a los anbu pero sobretodo se decía que el sujeto de alguna manera logro vencer al sharingan de Kakashi.

El rumor había iniciado en los bares cuando algunos de los anbu en estado de ebriedad se les aflojo la lengua y dijeron detalles confidenciales de la misión, claro ahora no se les podía ver por ningún lado lo mas probable era que habían sido disciplinados por el hokague que desde ese día estaba bastante serio, bueno siempre lo estaba pero ahora mucho mas de lo usual y todo se reflejaba en su actual estado; en la oficina del famoso yondaime se encontraba el hombre rubio mirando por la ventana rememorando los acontecimientos de hacia un par de días.

Flash back inicia

Minato trabajaba en su papeleo, bueno la verdad era que estaba leyendo un libro sobre sellado según el nunca se dejaba de aprender demasiado, mientras leía una decena de sus kage bunshin realizaban todo el papeleo, en mas de una ocasión se había sentido tentado a dedicarle un día festivo a tan maravillosa técnica, en este momento el rubio líder no se hallaba solo aparte de sus múltiples copias un hombre se hallaba con el.

Era un hombre mayor de no menos de 50 años de pelo blanco con un protector en la frente el kanji de aceite grabado en el y usando una indumentaria estilo kabuki con sus zapatos de madera mas un gran rollo en la espalda este hombre no era otro mas que el gama sanin Jiraiya.

-sabes Minato he estado pensando en algo últimamente- dijo de pronto el hombre distrayendo a su rubio alumno

-en que cosa sensei, no será en tratar de conquistar a Tsunade_sama de nuevo verdad, debo recordarle que la ultima vez no acabo muy bien que digamos- respondió su alumno aun recordando la imagen del peliblanco golpeado que llego a su oficina atravesando la ventana

-no es eso, es sobre el kyuubi,- tan pronto lo menciono la expresión de su alumno se tenso y dejo el libro de lado

-¿Qué ha pensado sobre ese demonio sensei?- pregunto Minato con frialdad en su voz, Jiraiya evitaba sacar este tema ya que siempre le hacia daño pero si lo tocaba ahora debía tener una buena razón

-creo que el demonio no controla ese cuerpo- dijo sin rodeos callando la habitación

Los clones se detuvieron, Minato callo, incluso uno podría jurar que los insectos que se hallaban en la plantas de la oficina se callaban y miraban en dirección a los dos hombres todo por esas simples palabras, el ojiazul lanzo una mirada dolida e interrogante a su maestro que tras permanecer en silencio decidió seguir con su explicación.

-mira recuerdo que cuando confirmamos que no había chakra humano en ese niño y que por consiguiente el alma del zorro era quien controlaba el cuerpo tu y Kushina modificaron el sello ¿no?- la sola mención del nombre de su esposa hizo apretar con fuerza los puños al hokague aunque paso desapercibido para su maestro

-si lo recuerdo eso fue para evitar que tratara de hacerle daño a Kasumi_chan, de haberlo matado ahí su alma habría tratado de recuperar su poder matando a mi hija y no pudimos arriesgarnos a que al crecer fuese por ella por eso modificamos el sello ¿que tiene que ver eso con lo que dijo sensei?- respondió Minato intrigado por las palabras de su maestro.

De nuevo el sabio de los sapos callo pensando cuidadosamente en lo que iba a decir – cada vez que ese niño lloraba sus ojos se volvían rojos como los del Kyuubi, pero después de que modificaron el sello eso no volvió a pasar, eso me tuvo inquieto y he estado pensando si el sello pudo dormir el alma del zorro entonces quizá el no controla el cuerpo-

Esta era una idea novedosa, la verdad el rubio nunca había pensado en algo así, pero lo mas importante esta idea de ser correcta planteaba una gran interrogante entonces quien controlaba ese cuerpo…no podía ser su hijo el no estaba en ese cuerpo además después de modificar el sello el bebe estuvo en coma casi un mes casi sin mostrar actividad cerebral hasta que despertó de repente y ya no volvieron esos ojos rojos.

-si eso es correcto… ¿Cómo es que se mueve sensei?- pregunto algo preocupado Minato después de todo este era un tema delicado

-bueno según los médicos que lo revisaron el cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado no crees que seria posible que el cerebro funcionase tomando el control, ya sabes como si fuese una marioneta… donde el alma del kyuubi le daría el chakra para moverse pero al estar dormido el cuerpo encontró una forma de mantenerse a si mismo- era una inquietante idea que habrían seguido discutiendo de no haber sido por el ruido en la puerta

-adelante- , -Hokague_sama el equipo anbu que despacho ha regresado y su capitán esta aquí para rendir el informe- dijo su secretaria una mujer de cabello negro y rostro serio; -muchas gracias Yumiko dile que pase- la mujer salio con una sonrisa discreta para después entrar el mencionado anbu de cabello plateado y mascara de perro

-bueno me retiro hablamos después eh Minato- dijo Jiraiya listo para irse después de todo este informe era solo para oídos del hokague

-espere jiraiya_sama creo que usted también tiene que oír esto – dijo Kakashi antes de que el sanin saliese por la ventana lo que llamo la atención de ambos hombres.

La siguiente media hora fue una muy interesante historia de cómo su escuadrón había encontrado al blanco, lo siguieron, los descubrió, los metió en ese genjutsu mental del que les había advertido Inoichi, pero lo mas inquietante fue la parte donde menciono a Naruto; tan pronto lo menciono los rostros de todos en la habitación se volvieron serios y mas aun cuando les contó a detalle como dejo el cuerpo decapitado en medio de la calle y como los distrajo arrojando la cabeza, pero mas importante aun como los sumió a todos en un genjutsu que ni siquiera el sharingan que Kakashi poseía logro disipar.

-me estas diciendo que ese demonio los atrapo sin esfuerzo y que no podías ver através de esa ilusión- dijo incrédulo Minato por eso mismo había designado a Kakashi para esto su sharingan debía impedir algo así.

-así es sensei, pero lo que mas me desconcertó fue el nombre de ese jutsu

Según escuche se llamaba Ninpō: Kurai shin'en (arte Ninja: abismo oscuro), nunca había oído de el- dijo desconcertado después de todo el hombre que conocía mas de 1000 jutsus no conocía este y lo que era peor no había sido capaz de copiarlo.

-también me dijo que siempre quiso se un ninja y que por eso mas algunos asuntos pendientes en la aldea iba a volver… y que le mandaba sus saludos Minato_sensei- ahora si todo era muy raro, demasiado raro, porque ese demonio alertaba de su regreso no tenia algún sentido.

-¡Lo tengo!- exclamo al fin el sanin mientras golpeaba su puño contra la palma de su otra mano –es justo como te dije Minato, lo mas seguro es que el alma del zorro este dormida y el no sabe quien es por eso quiere volver para tratar de recordarlo todo – los siguientes minutos fueron de candente discusión después de todo si estaban en l correcto no podían permitirse el lujo de perder esta oportunidad para al fin mantener al alma del demonio vigilada.

Flash back fin

Minato tenia una sonrisa en su rostro ahora que lo había meditado con calma la ultima semana llegaba a la misma conclusión que su maestro y eso le causaba una gran alegría – (bueno parece que no tendremos que seguir buscando al demonio, el volverá a la aldea por si mismo, no podía ser mas fácil así solo tendré que ocuparme de ganarme su confianza y mantenerlo cerca para cuando llegue el momento de entregarlo… solo espero que mi "esposa" no arruine esto a veces desearía no haberme casado )- y tras pensar en ello el yondaime volvió a sus ocupaciones.

En las calles de la aldea una muy molesta pelirroja caminaba por la avenida principal rumbo a su restaurante favorito, estaba molesta por una sencilla razón los comentarios y miradas que recibía por parte de la mayoría de la población masculina; la razón una serie de rumores que habían comenzado a circular entorno a ella, se decía en las calles que era una mujer infiel a su esposo, ciertamente no lo adoraba como en sus días de adolescencia pero de eso a engañarlo eran cosas muy diferentes; el colmo llego cuando escucho sin querer como decían que la habían visto en la zona roja de la aldea acompañada no por uno sino por 4 sujetos con los que había entrado a uno de esos hoteles de mala muerte y que la habían visto salir hasta el día siguiente.

Eso la ponía de un humor fatal como podían las personas inventar cosas tan ridículas, solo deseaba poder conocer a la fuente de dicho rumor para poder presentarle mas de cerca de su amada ketsueki no uzu (remolino de sangre) la espada que había obtenido de Mito_sama cuando aun era una niña muy pequeña, si estaba ansiosa de conocer a esa persona y mostrarle porque había sido llegada a conocer como la aka no shi (muerte roja, en lo personal me encanta este sobre nombre).

En una de las tiendas del centro una alegre mujer de pelo rosado miraba divertida como la "amada" mujer del yondaime recibía las lascivas miradas de los hombres mas pervertidos de la aldea, no era otra mujer mas que Sayako Haruno, no era un secreto para nadie que la mujer detestaba a la pelirroja con todo su corazón; en la academia la pelirroja fue la kunoichi numero uno, se gano el amor de Minato aun y cuando ella fue quien se entrego a el por primera vez, consiguió su asenso a chunin en su primer intento y cuando la pelirosada lo logro ella ya era jounin, fue peor cuando la mujer de ojos verdes fue incapaz de subir de rango dado sus bajas reservas de chakra, la razón su falta de entrenamiento, cuando por fin se retiro y comprometió con un comerciante adinerado de la familia Haruno que deseaba instalarse en la hoja se llevo la molestia de su vida al saber que la pelirroja se casaba con el rubio, si en definitiva la odiaba y no se molestaba en tratar de disimularlo.

Era un buen plan el que había ideado, tenia ya algunos meses ejecutándolo y le sorprendía que nadie se diera cuenta fue una fortuna que la noche anterior fuera vista por una Yamanaka famosos por sus técnicas mentales y por su tendencia al chisme, si era un buen plan, seducía hombres con un henge de Kushina y mediante un genjutsu les hacia creer que pasaban la noche con ella mientras en realidad era la pelirosada, todo con el afán de desprestigiarla para que cuando el yondaime la dejara por ella nadie cuestionase su decisión –(disfruta de tus comodidades mientras puedas maldita que pronto te quedaras en la calle)- pensaba ansiosa de que llegase ese esperado día entonces solo tendría que dedicarse a darse la gran vida como la esposa del Yondaime.

En la academia las cosas no podían estar más comunes, por un lado el siempre callado y malhumorado Sasuke Uchiha, ignorando como todo un profesional a su sequito de fans que le bombardeaban con una lluvia de invitaciones a salir siendo la mayoría sobrepasadas por ciertas niñas una rubia y una pelirosada que para desgracia de mas de uno gritaba con una fuerza y estridencia que juraban podía escucharse hasta otro país.

- ¡INO CERDA SASUKE_KUN VA A SLIR CONMIGO NO CONTIGO!- grito con fuerza haciendo a sus compañeros cubrirse los oídos

Mientras en una oficina de cierto líder un jarrón se rompía presa del agudo chillido que había invadido el aire – (¿que rayos fue eso alguna clase se jutsu de asesinato?)- , pensó adolorido de los oídos el yondaime kazekague antes de volver a su trabajo tras solicitar que reemplazaran su jarrón.

De vuelta en la escuela la pelea de la rubia y la pelirosada había comenzado al fin y todos veían con lastima como esta parecía que no iba a terminar pronto –(a veces desearía que me hubieses matado hermano)- pensó fastidiado cierto Uchiha mientras consideraba seriamente el homicidio de esas dos…de nuevo.

Mas arriba un chico de peinado parecido al de una piña dormía increíblemente pese al escándalo ganándose la admiración de su compañero de asiento quien comía sin parar una bolsa de papas fritas, de haber puesto algo de atención habría notado los tapones en los idos del inconciente chico, en la esquina superior y solo como siempre se hallaba el heredero del clan aburame quien se hallaba solo por el simple hecho de que sus compañeros no entendían el grado de compenetración que tenia con sus insectos, eso y que no querían que se les subiesen los bichos, en una mesa justo debajo del aburame se hallaban dos de las herederas de la aldea de Konoha.

Primero la adorada hija del Yondaime, Kasumi Namikaze que a sus casi 15 años lucia orgullosa su 1.60m de estatura, su cuerpo ligeramente mas desarrollado que las chicas de su edad resaltaba con su camisa de manga corta ligeramente ceñida al cuerpo de color celeste usando debajo una camisa de red que llegaba hasta sus codos haciendo notar sus pechos fácilmente copa c cosa que mas de una de las chicas envidiaba, usaba un pantalón corto de color negro, con el porta kunai en la pierna derecha, con sandalias ninja en color azul oscuro, a su lado su mejor amiga Hinata Hyuuga un año menor que ella , de hecho Kasumi era la de mayor edad la razón era simple quiso graduarse junto a su mejor amiga por lo que entro un año tarde a la academia, volviendo con la tímida niña de piel pálida incluso un poco mas que la de su amiga de cabello corto y azul oscuro con sus tímidos ojos perlados señal clara del byakugan que le daban un aire inocente a la niña de casi 1.55 m en cuanto a el desarrollo de su cuerpo, pues nadie estaba seguro ya que siempre usaba una gran chaqueta con el símbolo del clan Hyuuga por lo que nadie sabia ciencia cierta bueno solo una persona sabia ese era Kiba Inuzuka quien tratando de demostrar que era el "alfa" manoseo a ambas chicas cabe decir que el Inuzuka paso un mes en el hospital; volviendo con la Hyuuga usaba su porta kunai igualmente en la pierna derecha y usaba sandalias en color azul oscuro.

Ahora hablando del Inuzuka vestía una chaqueta de capucha y llevaba los clásicos tatuajes en su cara mientras un pequeño perro dormía en su cabeza este se hallaba sentado justo a la derecha de las chicas ahuyentando a cuanto entrometido se metiese en su camino la razón había decidido que al menos una de ellas habría de convertirse en su compañera, lastima que ambas niñas lo consideraran en palabras de Kasumi "un perro caliente y descerebrado", la puerta del salón se abrió y de nuevo Umino Iruka suspiro tras ver como de nuevo el caos reinaba en su salón de clases era una fortuna hoy eran las pruebas y al fin se graduarían pero tenia el ligero presentimiento de que seguiría sufriendo…solo esperaba que esos rumores acerca del nieto del sandaime fuesen solo cuentos.

En las puertas de aldea unos sumamente aburridos Izumo y Kotetsu luchaban por no dormirse presas de tedia, caray que el día de hoy no pasaba nada interesante fuera de aquella abeja que casi pica a Izumo nada interesante ocurría, eso fue hasta que lo divisaron a la distancia, caminaba tranquilo en dirección a la aldea y de inmediato llamo su atención.

Debía medir cerca de 1.69m y usaba un viejo sombrero de paja que cubría sus ojos y lo que parecía ser una bufanda roja que se mecía en el viento, usaba una camisa gris con una flama morada dibujada en el pecho y un pantalón ninja de color azul oscuro, llevaba botas de combate y no parecía traer una bolsa para kunais, a la vista solo podían ver la curiosa espada que colgaba a su costado izquierdo atada por una cadena a su cinturón ancho, camino despacio casi sin hacer ruido y se detuvo frente al puesto de vigilancia, quedando en silencio frente al par de ninjas que lo miraban con cautela.

-ejem…bienvenido a la aldea de Konoha si su visita es turística favor de seguir adelante sin embargo si viene por asuntos de negocios por favor espere a que un ninja lo escolte a la oficina del Hokague ¿cuan es su nombre y razón de la visita?- dijo sonriente Izumo mientras su compañero se preparaba para una posible amenaza.

-mi razón de la visita yo diría negocios…y pueden llamarme Naruto Ishura- respondió tranquilo y relajado con una voz que los guardias pudieron distinguir de alguien joven

-bien Ishura_san puede esperar que llamaremos a alguien para que lo escolte a la oficina de Hokague_sama- dijo Kotetsu obteniendo como respuesta una negación de la cabeza del viajero

-no ara falta conozco el camino además hay alguien a quien quisiera visitar antes de ir con el Hokague- respondió el rubio tranquilamente

-eh bien en ese caso puede seguir adelante- dijo Izumo mientras secretamente un anbu se alistaba para seguir al rubio

-con su permiso guardia_san- y el rubio entro a la aldea de la hoja

Caminaba tranquilamente, atrayendo más de una mirada de los curiosos que hablaban a escondidas y señalaban en su dirección para fastidio del rubio quien como siempre se hallaba en un dialogo interno

-**insisto porque tardamos tanto en llegar a este lugar podías haber llegado la semana pasada**- dijo Kyubi en la mente del rubio quien solo suspiro ella ya tenia todo el día quejándose de su pasividad al acercarse a su destino.

-(oh vamos no te quejes tanto Kyu_chan, además que los casinos son divertidos o que me vas a negar que la cara de esa rubia era impagable cuando supo que era la primera vez que jugaba póker)- respondió mentalmente el rubio al recordar la escena

Flash back inicia

En una mesa en un casino algo concurrido se hallaban dos personas jugando ambas rubias cosa curiosa, una de ellas un joven de marcas en las mejillas de unos 18 años (por culpa del entrenamiento Naruto se ve mas viejo) y del otro lado una hermosa mujer de cabello igualmente rubio atado en dos coletas con ojos color miel y una pequeña piedra adornando su frente, ella vestía con una chaqueta verde con el kanji de apuesta en la espalda y por el frente un escote bastante grande dejando ver unos grandes pechos probablemente mas grandes que los de Kyuubi cosa que el rubio pensaba imposible.

-bien yo apuesto todo ahora mismo- dijo confiada la bella mujer rubia mientras Naruto miraba dudoso sus cartas

-bueno entonces yo también apostare todo- respondió el rubio empujando sus fichas formando un montón considerable en el centro de la mesa.

-jugaste bien pero hoy no es tu noche mocoso tengo póker de 9- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio miraba dudoso sus cartas

-este…yo tengo 4…eh como se llaman ases- respondió el rubio poniendo sobre la mesa las cuatro cartas.

-NO PUEDE SER COMO PERDI TÚ ERES U MALDITO TAUR EN EL CUERPO DE UN NIÑO – grito acusadoramente mientras cierta parte de su anatomía rebotaba distrayendo al rubio un segundo.

-no se que es eso la verdad es la primera vez que juego a esto- respondió el rubio para verla petrificarse en su lugar

Sus ojos abiertos como platos al igual que su boca mientras Naruto podría haber jurado ver una pequeña cosa azulada abandonando su cuerpo pálido y petrificado, enseguida se desmayo sobre la mesa.

Flash back fin

La zorra reía a carcajadas en la mente del rubio hasta que de pronto se quedo callada y el rubio podría jurar la sentía molestándose, fue ahí que el rubio se dio cuenta de su error

-**o ya recuerdo Naruto_kun, no solo te conformaste con dejarla sin dinero también ¡LA DEJASTE SIN ROPA!-** grito la enfurecida pelirroja mientras la mente del rubio se inundaba con recuerdos de lo que había pasado con esa mujer, en estado de ebriedad si que perdía sus inhibiciones

-(Kyu_chan no te enojes ya sabes que no fue mi culpa además tu me dijiste que estaba bien que lo hiciera ¿no?- dijo mentalmente el rubio.

_-Naruto_sama tiene un punto en eso Kyuubi_san- _dijo la peliblanca al fin uniéndose a la platica

-**tu no te metas… ya se que dije que estaba bien lo que me molesta es que no me invitaras Naruto_kun- **dijo la pelirroja demonio enviando imágenes mentales algo alteradas de lo que pudo haber pasado cabe mencionar que el rubio casi se desmaya.

El rubio siguió su camino como pudo una vez que la kitsune se calmo y se fue a tomar su sueño de belleza murmurando cosas sobre rubios descorteses que no invitaban, mientras esto ocurría el rubio llegaba a su destino, ni siquiera toco la puerta simplemente se metió en la casa, para el anbu quien le seguía este fue un acto hostil incluso estaba listo para actuar solo esperaba evitar una tragedia. En el interior de la propiedad un hombre mayor pintaba un cuadro del monte Hokague cuando una alegre voz le llamo a sus espaldas.

-aun sigues pintando viejo- dijo alegre la voz haciendo que el hombre se girara rápidamente

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el viejo hombre listo para todo mientras el anbu miraba desde el árbol con su kunai listo.

-me duele que no me reconozcas tanto he cambiado ojisan- dijo el rubio mientras dejaba su sombrero de lado revelándose ante el viejo sandaime.

-Naruto_kun ¿eres tu?- pregunto el hombre lleno de esperanza al ver a este joven frente a el

-el mismo ojisan, volví a cumplir mi promesa- dijo el rubio mientras se acercaba al hombre y le daba un fuerte abrazo en ese momento el anbu podría jurar que miraba a un nieto reunirse con su abuelo después de mucho tiempo

Por su parte el rubio abrazaba con cariño a la primera figura paterna que tuvo su primer abuelo por decirlo de alguna manera mientras su corazón se llenaba de alegría por volver a ver al viejo hombre, todo bajo la atenta mirada de aquel anbu supuestamente oculto, aunque no para el rubio.

* * *

><p>y aqui tienen el capitulo numero 6 la verdad me parecio buena idea eso de agregar la escena del reencuentro de Naruto con Sarutobi, ya saben una buena escena algo conmovedora para acabar este capitulo, ahora bien si recuerdan la primera vez que aparecio la peliblanca ahora referida como Kurayami habia algo en el suelo que no la dejaba hablar libremente con Naruto pues bien aqui esta la respuesta las modificaciones que se le hicieron al sello tuvieron la culpa; ahora como se han portado bien y como quiero ser bueno con mis lectores aqui les dejo un pequeño para picar su curiosidad (atencion esto es un spoiler de mi propia historia que raro se siente al decir esto)<p>

[ -impresionante que alguien tan joven sepa algo así-, Kasumi sonrío ante el cumplido del chico nuevo – y bastante estupido que quieras usarlo de esa manera, te das cuenta que era una bola de fuego solo la habrías alimentado y habrías lastimado a mas personas, podrás ser muy bonita y talentosa pero eres tan inconciente como el tonto de allá, la próxima vez hazle un favor a tus compañeros y usa el cerebro antes de atacar a menos claro que lo tengas solo de adorno- y sin mas Naruto tomo su sombrero y tras ponérselo de nuevo volvió a su asiento dejando a mas de uno en shock tras su pequeño discurso. ]

y bien que les parece lo que esta por venir este es solo un pequeño fragmento de mi proximo capitulo titulado : "cara a cara" que por cierto ya esta en formacion, lo llevo bastante adelantado y si no hay distracciones o invonenientes podria publicarlo mañana en la tarde, bueno como ya dije lo que tenia que decir me despido ( la puerta de la casa se abre y entran un rubio y una zorra pelirroja cargando varias maletas)  
>-disculpen pero ¿que estan haciendo aqui ustedes dos?- pregunta el autor temiendo lo peor<br>-oh nada solo vinimos a pasar las vacaciones aqui, no conocemos mucho de estas ciudades y a Kyu_chan le parecio buena idea venir y quedarnos contigo- dice el sonriente rubio mientras el autor voleta a ver a la zorra  
>-<strong>no hay ningun problema con que nos quedemos aqui ¿VERDAD?- <strong>un aura demoniaca rodea a la zorra y el autor niega aterrorizado, por su parte un Naruto muy feliz va a la cocina a prepararse un poco de ramen

los veo luego a todos TT_TT  
>atte: Kurai-sho<p>

pd: alguien sabe como puedo deshacerme de este par


	8. C7: Cara a cara

hola otra vez esta si que ha sido una semana muy productiva para mi persona no lo creen, aunque el termnino de este capitulo se lo devo mas que nada a mi insomnio , los vecino hicieron una fiesta y pusieron su musica al volumen "despierta a los muertos" por lo que ya no me pude dormir y mejor me puse a terminar este creo yo ansiado capitulo, por lo demas aqui les dejo esta continuacion eso si es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora y creo que mis capitulos va a comenzar a ponerse extensos pero eso seria adelantarme mucho, espero lo disfruten

por cierto BloodEdge gracias por la idea del tour solo hubo un pequeño problema, alguien se me adelanto y le dio un folleto y boletos de viaje a la familia y se van pasado mañana (el autor lanza una mirada a cierta pelirroja que se hace la desentendida) no he averiguado quien fue pero lo hare creanme

(por cierto alguno de ustedes sabe que les pasa a los abogados mi primo aparecio despues de varios dias de andar perdido y pareciera haber estado frente a frente con el mismo shinigami, este asunto de no poder continuar con la demanda se esta poniendo espeluznante)

[mientras tanto en un bunker subterraneo un hombre cubierto por las sombras contemplaba su obra  
>-muy bien la primera parte de la operacion esta completa pronto tu tambien sabras que no se deven meter conmigo JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- ]<p>

bueno como sea qui les dejo la continuacion nos vemos al final :D

-mmmmm-personaje hablando  
><strong>-mmmmm-<strong>demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-(**mmmm**)- demonio/ invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmm<em>- ¿? hablando  
>-<em>mmmm<em>- ¿? pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 7: cara a cara<strong>

El abrazo termino y ambos se hallaban contentos de su reencuentro, habían pasado años y tenían mucho que contarse, el exhokague le invito una tasa de te que acepto gustoso mientras ambos tomaban asiento en el jardín y el rubio le contaba su vida aunque claro con algunas omisiones teniendo en cuenta al oyente extra del que claro el rubio se había percatado desde que entro en la aldea.

Fue una plática breve que el rubio disfruto mucho pero como siempre le dijo su maestro nunca rehúyas de una batalla tarde o temprano tendrás que despedazar a alguien… bueno la parte de despedazar no encajaba, por ahora, el rubio se despidió con la promesa de volver de visita cuando un pequeño niño con una bufanda exageradamente larga salio corriendo al jardín

-voy a vencerte ojisan y le probare a todos que soy tan fuerte como tu- grito el niño solo para correr hacia el viejo que solo suspiro mientras el chico se tropezaba y caía de cara al suelo al parecer olvido el escalón

-volviste a escaparte de Ebisu, Konohamaru- dijo tristemente el viejo hombre mientras el rubio miraba todo divertido.

- el es un tonto no me enseña nada solo quiere que practique cosas de chakra y eso no sirve quiero aprender jutsus increíbles para que pueda vencerte- dijo el pequeño mientras sacudía su ropa.

-que voy a hacer contigo Konohamaru- suspiro el pobre hombre mayor cuando el rubio decidió intervenir

-te llamas Konohamaru ¿cierto?- dijo el ojiazul atrayendo la mirada del chico

-s…si- respondió algo cohibido por los curiosos ojos del hombre rubio

- sabes sin control de chakra no sabrás hacer nada- dijo secamente el rubio mientras el chico parecía listo para replicar.

-escucha hasta el ninja mas poderoso tuvo que empezar así si no sabes control de chakra podrías morir por no saber como administrarlo, sabes yo siempre tuve problemas hasta que mi maestro me enseño a corregirlo, míralo de esta forma mientras mas rápido tengas un control de chakra decente mas rápido comenzaras a aprender jutsus créeme así fue conmigo-

Por unos segundos el nieto de Sarutobi permaneció callado la verdad nunca había considerado eso de la muerte y además el rubio parecía alguien fuerte quizá si le decía la verdad fue cuando aprecio Ebisu y todos se quedaron callados de inmediato el hombre de lentes se tenso el reconoció al rubio y sin perder el tiempo arremetió contra el ojiazul

-¡yo los salvare no se preocupen!- y se lanzo contra el rubio antes de que alguien pudiese siquiera decir algo el kunai que empuñaba se hallaba clavado en el pecho del rubio.

Hubo una bocanada de humo y el arma de frío metal estaba ahora clavada en un tronco mientras un sonriente Naruto colgaba de cabeza del techo; decir que estaba impresionado era poco, los ojos del pequeño Konohamaru estaba brillantes de emoción ante lo que el rubio hizo en fracciones de segundo, fue cuando de nuevo el hombre de lentes iba atacar que el exhokague intervino.

-basta Ebisu, Naruto_kun no nos estaba atacando el vino de visita además ya se iba- el hombre permaneció inmóvil mientras el rubio se despedía.

-espera jefe como hiciste eso, fue increíble- pregunto el niño mirando ilusionado al rubio

-¿jefe? Jejeje si quieres ser así de increíble debes entrenar mucho y claro tener un gran control de chakra- dijo sonriente mientras acariciaba la cabeza del niño,- además puedo ver que tienes buen gusto- dijo mientras señalaba a la bufanda

Konohamaru sonrío y le dijo que entrenaría duro para ser tan fuerte como el mientras jaloneaba al confundido Ebisu quien no tenia idea de lo que había ocurrido ahí y seguramente no querría tenerla.

-gracias por eso Naruto_kun- dijo alegre el viejo hombre a lo que el rubio sonrío antes de ponerse serio

-bueno se ve que es un buen niño, bien ya es hora de ir a ver al Hokague- dijo sereno mientras caminaba hacia afuera de la casa

-¿quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto seriamente preocupado a lo que el rubio solo negó con la cabeza mientras volvía a ponerse su sombrero

-no hace falta además quisiera tratar esto yo solo nos vemos luego ojisan- y sin mas el rubio salio del recinto caminando hacia la torre del líder de la aldea.

De nuevo en la calle el rubio caminaba sereno aunque en el fondo se sentía ansioso por este momento, si ansioso de saltarle encima a Minato y arrancarle la cabeza, aunque claro no lo iba a hacer después de todo como se podría convertir en Ninja si la aldea entera lo perseguía por asesinar a su líder – **podrías ir a Iwa Naruto_kun ahí seguro te tratarían como un héroe**- sugirió la demonio pelirroja en su mente lo que hizo sonreír al rubio ella siempre sabia como romper la tensión del rubio.

En otro lado de la aldea cierta mujer de ojos violeta salía molesta de su restaurante favorito, al parecer su deliciosa comida fue interrumpida por un sujeto que bebía de mas y trato de hacerse el listo con ella, no quiso desquitar sus frustraciones en el interior del pequeño local por lo que opto por retirarse aun había leyes en la aldea y ella no iba a machacar a un civil solo porque le faltaba al respeto ¿verdad?

Eso habría sido así de no haber sido porque el ebrio tipo decidió seguirla asumiendo que su actitud era una clase de invitación

-anda hermosa ven para que te muestre lo que es un hombre- dijo con su aliento apestando en alcohol mientras pellizcaba el trasero de la mujer.

Ahora si que estaba molesta, ya no le importaba nada ella se iba a dar a respetar a costa de la sangre de ese tipo, estaba lista para arrancarle la mano cuando se volteo furiosa – aggg ¿que te pasa?- dijo el adolorido tipo mientras ese extraño de sombrero le torcía la mano casi al punto de rompérsela; Kushina parpadeo un par de veces mientras ese desconocido tenia bien sujeto al civil que lloriqueaba como un bebe

-nunca te enseñaron a tratar a las damas- dijo el extraño con una voz fría que le hizo tener escalofríos al sujeto que parecía se le había bajado lo borracho del dolor.

-no te pongas así amigo…podemos compartirla estoy seguro que estará mas que encantada ¿verdad preciosa?- dijo el tipo dirigiéndole una lasciva mirada a la pelirroja, eso fue suficiente si algo había aprendido de su abuelo era que nunca se le faltaba el respeto a una mujer fuese quien fuese

CRACK

Sonó la mano del tipo mientras todos los huesos de la misma eran rotos con un apretón, se quejo del dolor y trato de atacar al extraño que solamente giro con gracia esquivando su lento puñetazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda antes de sujetarlo de la cabeza con su mano izquierda y arrojarlo contra el muro, al instante el sujeto cayo inconciente.

Kushina estaba feliz esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien la defendía aunque aun así no podía darse el lujo de confiar en este… ¿extraño? había algo en el que se le hacia familiar, pero aun así no podía identificar de donde.

-gracias por la ayuda aunque no la necesitaba- dijo ella seria mientras el desconocido se giraba hacia ella.

Se quedo helado cuando la vio; era una pelirroja de cabello largo, de ojos violeta de cerca de 1.74m usando una camisa beige con una espiral roja en los hombros y una falda corta de la que sobresalían unos shorts de lycra negros que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, sus pechos grandes quizá copa d lucían algo apretados bajo esa camisa, de cintura breve y caderas redondas con la piel clara un poco mas bronceada que la de la zorra en su interior el rubio puso sentir como el calor se le subía a las mejillas , como se oían las risas de la kitsune en su interior mientras murmuraba suavemente –**que pervertido eres Naruto_kun**- y el rubio no entendía porque, por su parte Kurayami su peliblanca espada estaba junto a la zorra quien miraba todo divertida desde el interior del rubio, solo que ella estaba algo nerviosa ante la reacción del rubio mas cuando se diera cuenta de quien era ella.

-no tiene porque darlas siempre es un placer ayudar a una hermosa dama- dijo sereno el rubio haciendo reír mas fuerte a Kyuubi, por su parte Kushina se sonrojo levemente ¿cuando había sido la ultima vez que alguien le había dicho hermosa sin conocerla o querer algo de ella?

-gracias por el cumplido pero soy casada no querrás meterte en líos – dijo ella diciendo "casada" con algo de molestia en su voz

-si su esposo es un idiota que no la cuida entonces quizá no la merece- dijo Naruto aun sin comprender con quien hablaba.

-en eso estamos de acuerdo pero no creo que la esposa del Hokague necesita que la cuiden no crees-y fue ahí donde el rubio se quedo helado.

Había estado coqueteando con… ¡su madre!; ahora entendía porque la zorra le decía pervertido y el porque de su escandalosa risa mientras la misma Kurayami comenzaba a reírse de las desventuras de su amo, no podía culparlo ni acusarlo de nada después de todo durante su estancia en la aldea apenas había visto al hokague menos a su esposa; por su parte el rubio ahora estaba sintiendo algo no muy bueno de el, su corazón latía ansioso como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia estaba alegre en el fondo siempre espero que ella lo reconociera y le abrazara pidiéndole disculpas por haberlo dejado pero sabia muy bien que eso jamás pasaría ella jamás seria su mama y aunque hacia mucho lo había aceptado aun dolía de vez en cuando alimentando el resentimiento.

-oh bueno entonces no quiero meterme en problemas- dijo forzadamente el rubio mientras se despedía de la mujer y se alejaba de ella en dirección a la torre, por su parte Kushina sentía su corazón latir ansioso, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que eso paso era extraño no era como si el se hubiese ganado su afecto a primera vista, ni siquiera le había visto el rostro y algo en su interior le decía que el quererlo era algo inherente a ella pero su mente le gritaba que era algo incorrecto e imposible, decidió ignorar sus sensaciones como hacia mucho había aprendido a hacerlo y siguió con su camino había quedado de ir a ver a su hija a la academia, en ocasiones así agradecía que la inútil cabeza de su esposo se iluminara de vez en cuando , el dejar a los padres ver la pruebas genin fue buena idea.

En al torre la secretaria leía unos expedientes cuando el rubio se planto ante ella, dirigió su mirada al chico y se sonrojo levemente cuando observo esos extraños y serenos ojos azules que le miraba fijamente, con una seria voz hablo sacándola de su trance

-¿podría ver al Hokague señorita?- pregunto cortésmente a lo que la asistente sonrío y camino a la puerta para volver segundos después con la confirmación de que pasara, se despidió de ella y entro en la oficina.

Era una oficina grande de paredes verdes con varios cuadros en las paredes reflejando diversos momentos de la aldea, con un gran ventanal al fondo y frente a el un gran escritorio lleno de documentos con el Hokague tras el, se miraba serio y atento usando su clásica gabardina blanca y con una ligera sonrisa en su cara

-bienvenido a la aldea de la Konoha ¿en que podemos ayudarle?-pregunto serio mientras Naruto se sentía llenarse de ira

-vera Hokague_sama quisiera unirme a su aldea- como le había costado decir esas palabras "Hokague_sama" sin maldecir.

-ah ya veo sin embargo esta consiente de que se le deben hacer pruebas y comprobar antecedentes no es así- dijo sereno el rubio líder mientras sacaba una forma de su escritorio

-no se preocupe jamás he sido parte de alguna aldea, a decir verdad no creo haber sido parte de alguna antes, no recuerdo mucho de mi infancia solo que siempre estuve solo- dijo Naruto mintiendo descaradamente aunque no del todo

-ya veo asíque puedo suponer que no tiene entrenamiento,- pregunto sereno mientras rellenaba la forma

-la verdad si tuve entrenamiento de un buen hombre que se ofreció a ayudarme, desgraciadamente falleció hace algún tiempo y hasta ahora me sentí listo para tratar de ser un Ninja- respondió el ojiazul rememorando a sus dos maestros.

- que bien entonces debe tener por lo menos el nivel cercano a genin quizá con algo de trabajo de compensación este a la par con nuestros graduados, sabe hoy mi hija se gradúa entre ellos, si ella es mi mayor orgullo- dijo con algo se soberbia en su voz mientras en la mente del rubio por primera vez en mucho tiempo la zorra y la espada estaban de acuerdo, este tipo era un arrogante.

- lo felicito Hokague_sama- dijo fingiendo alegría en su voz, asíque su hermana se graduaba hasta donde sabia ella debía haberse graduado el año pasado.

-bueno ¿puede decirme su edad? Ya que de acuerdo con lo que dice no recuerda de donde es originario por lo que pondremos Konoha como aldea de origen- oh la ironía este rubio estaba poniéndole Konoha como lugar de origen sin saber que de hecho el era de ahí.

-claro tengo 15 años- el hombre lo miro fijamente en definida este sujeto se veía mayor de esa edad como podía tener solo 15 – se lo que piensa pero es que crecí muy rápido además de que no estoy seguro de mi fecha de nacimiento mi maestro asumió que yo tenia unos 6 cuando me encontró y tomamos el 12 de octubre como mi fecha de cumpleaños- estaba mintiendo como un profesional y este idiota se lo estaba creyendo todo, si en definitiva tener a un asesino a sangre fría y a una zorra demoníaca como influencias habían sido productivo.

Minato se puso serio asíque a este sujeto lo habían encontrado cuando tenía como 6, y no recordaba mucho de su vida, era raro aunque no poco común estos casos en lo que algún viajero se apiadaba de un pobre niño vagabundo y lo toma como propio.

-bueno entonces ya solo falta su nombre para comenzar con tus pruebas- dijo sonriente el rubio líder mientras Naruto se despojaba de su sombrero dejando frío al Hokague.

-me llamo Ishura, Ishura Naruto- dijo serio mientras los ojos de ambos sen encontraban.

Años de espera por fin habían terminado al fin estaban frente a frente; Minato solo podía ver ahí el cuerpo de su hijo siendo controlado por este sucio demonio quien ahora se plantaba ante el con intención de unirse a su aldea, habría querido matarlo ahí mismo pero lo necesitaba asíque se trago su odio y sonrío forzadamente al rubio joven, por su lado Naruto solo podía rememorar la escena de su abuelo peleando contra los anbu mientras el era alejado del combate para nunca mas verlo con vida, deseaba tanto desenfundar su espada y mancharla con la sangre de este hombre pero aun lo necesitaba asíque imitándolo sonrío y estiro su mano.

El yondaime sujeto la mano de Naruto y se dieron un fuerte apretón, donde el líder apretó con fuerza tratando de someter al joven quien no pareció afectado en lo mas mínimo es mas correspondió al apretón con la misma fuerza, al final se soltaron y Naruto abrió y cerro su mano dándole una señal de que le había dolido

-discúlpame a veces no mido mi fuerza (así debe ser aprende tu lugar demonio)- dijo y pensó el hombre mayor a lo que Naruto solo sonrío

-no se preocupe yo entiendo (ni creas que me dolió imbecil)- respondió el rubio menor con una sonrisa en su cara, -podrías esperarme afuera para escoltarte a la academia que tengo que ver las pruebas genin y así vemos tus capacidades ¿que dices?-

-seria un honor ir acompañado de usted Hokague_sama- y el rubio menor salio mientras Minato sonreía y acomodaba sus papeles, al parecer las suposiciones de su maestro habían sido acertadas el no recordaba nada y eso era fantástico ahora al fin podría tener vigilado al demonio hasta que llegara el momento de usarlo.

Mientras tanto en la academia las pruebas estaban por comenzar el día anterior se había hecho la preselección y solo los que tenían altas posibilidades de pasar habían quedado y en el patio trasero en unas gradas ensambladas para la ocasión se reunían los familiares de los jóvenes aspirantes a genin, por un lado los padres de los civiles platicaban sobre lo orgullosos que estaban de sus niños mientras por el otro los shinobis hablaban sobre las esperanzas que depositaban en sus hijos, un poco alejada de todo se hallaba una hermosa mujer pelirroja que aguardaba ansiosa a ver la prueba de su hija, a la distancia una mujer de pelo rosado la miraba con cierto fastidio aunque en el fondo mas bien era odio.

De pronto junto a Kushina apareció su mejor amiga, una hermosa mujer de cabello y ojos oscuros de un 1.70m de estatura de delgada figura enfundada en un sencillo kimono café que resaltaba su esbelta línea de pechos entre copa c o d y breve cintura que seria se sentó junto a su amiga que la recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-hola, ansiosa por ver como lo hace tu hijo Mikoto_chan- pregunto Kushina a la mujer quien solo respondió que si para iniciar una tranquila platica sobre las actividades que habían tenido en el día.

Ella era Mikoto Uchiha la madre de Sasuke, quien había sobrevivido a la masacre solo porque su amiga pelirroja había ido de visita y evito que fuera asesinada por su hijo mayor aunque al ver las actitudes que su pequeño comenzabaa tener hacia todo mundo incluida ella, llego a desear que su amiga no hubiera llegado.

Pasó un rato y al grupo se unió la última integrante, una mujer de cabello castaño corto de cerca al 1.73, usando en el día de hoy una camisa sin mangas de tirantes que apenas contenía sus pechos copa d que como siempre se hallaban sin sostén al parecer no creía en usar es a clase de prenda con una chamarra gris sobre ella, y un short corto algo entallado de color negro delineando a la perfección su trasero redondo mientras usaba unas sandalias Ninja, sus ojos color café como su cabello eran un poco opacados por los tatuajes en su rostro y el enorme perro negro de un parche en el ojo que le acompañaban

-hola Tsume_chan- dijo una ligeramente impresionada Kushina mientras Mikoto negaba con la cabeza ante la selección del atuendo de la mujer

-hola chicas ¿ya listas para el espectáculo?- esas tres habían sido buenas amigas desde la academia y a la distancia mas de un civil las miraba no precisamente con ojos buenos por fortuna sus mujeres estaba con ellos y de inmediato se comportaban no así cierta mujer de pelo rosado – (y ahí están las 3 perras, dios como las odio y quien se cree esa Inuzuka para venir vestida así)-

Por su parte Tsume Inuzuka madre de Kiba, estaba como siempre siendo regañada por Mikoto quien consideraba que su atuendo no era apto para venir a una escuela, y como siempre la mujer de rasgos salvajes la ignoraba para despues responder diciendo que ella disfrutaba de la vida y que nunca era tarde para encontrar algo de diversión de alcoba, como siempre Mikoto se sonrojo y se resigno mientras Kushina pensaba – (Kasumi_chan siempre me dice que Kiba es un pervertido…y creo que ya se de donde lo saco)-; para sorpresa de mas de uno el Yondaime hizo acto de presencia tomando asiento en la mesa de profesores, como siempre sus amigas guardaron silencio hacia cerca de 3 años que les había contado su situación y en mas de una ocasión Tsume le sugirió castrarlo, curiosamente Mikoto estuvo de acuerdo.

En el salón de clases donde los estudiantes aguardaban su momento para brillar ante sus padres estaba todos en silencio hacia tan solo unos segundos ese sujeto había entrado tras despedirse de alguien en el pasillo y ahora todos lo miraban con curiosidad; por su parte el rubio estaba fastidiado primero tuvo que lidiar con su "querido padre" y ahora lidiaba con estos niños porque no les quedaba ninguna otro adjetivo mas que ese, aun no conocían el mundo como el, se resigno y comenzó a caminar hacia un asiento, aun quedaba cerca de una hora para que estos seudo exámenes dieran inicio.

Camino despacio hasta la parte superior del salón y para sorpresa de mas de uno, paso de largo ante "las princesas de la hoja" como se les llamaba a las hijas del hokague y de Hiashi, mas de uno pensó que trataría de llamar su atención en especial cierto Inuzuka que estaba listo para pelear por lo que "era suyo" pero en vez de eso siguió de largo hasta detenerse junto a Shino

-¿puedo sentarme aquí?- pregunto sereno teniendo por respuesta un asentimiento por parte del Aburame, tranquilamente el rubio tomo asiento junto al chico de lentes oscuros.

Era extraño, eso es lo que pensaba más de uno de los chicos de ese salón después de todo nunca nadie se sentaba junto a Shino por sus insectos y además este sujeto en comparación con ellos era bastante alto seguramente era mayor quizá alguna especie de repetidor de otra clase, cosa que hizo que cierto Uchiha se levantara de su asiento seguido de su sequito de fans que ahora se había reducido a solo unas pocas no mas de 6.

Se detuvo con su pose arrogante frente a Naruto quien solo lo miro discreta y tranquilamente sin revelar aun su rostro bajo ese sombrero – (cabello y ojos negros, piel pálida, actitud de superioridad y un fuerte aroma a teme…este debe ser un Uchiha)- pensó divertido el rubio mientras todo mundo miraba la situación

-No se quien seas tu pero alguien que esta tan viejo debe ser bastante malo en las artes shinobi porque no te ahorras la vergüenza y te vas pero primero hazte un favor y dame esa espada se ve que es una buena arma y como todo un Uchiha la merezco- dijo soberbio mientras sus fans lo ovacionaban y cierta pelirroja suspiraba esa clase de mujeres le daba mala fama a las kunoichis.

-primero que nada apenas tengo 15, soy mas alto que tu porque yo si como bien y hago ejercicio, segundo no se quien rayos eres pero no te pienso dar mi espada teme- respondió el rubio con una voz casi muerta que hizo correr un escalofrío a mas de uno

De inmediato las fans del Uchiha saltaron gritando toda clase de insultos hacia el rubio quien las ignoraba olímpicamente hasta que la penetrante voz de una ojiverde lo perturbo

-No se quien seas Baka pero esa espada debe pertenecer a alguien como Sasuke_kun no a ti dásela en este momento- chillo la chica atrayendo la mirada del rubio quien permaneció unos instantes en silencio hasta que decidió hablar

- ¿eres hombre o mujer?- pregunto serenamente poniendo a la pelirosada mas que molesta

-¿COMO TE ATREVES A PREGUNTAR ESO?- grito/ pregunto… la chica? La verdad Naruto no estaba seguro

-mírate tu voz suena como de mujer pero estas tan plana como un hombre… ¿no eres travesti de casualidad?- pregunto alegremente el rubio haciendo estallar a todo el salón en carcajadas.

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue a una roja e iracunda chica lanzando un golpe hacia el chico del sombrero, fue bastante fuerte que resonó por todo el salón al contactar con su cabeza…en el ultimo segundo mas de uno se quedo petrificado sobretodo las fans de Sasuke, este era quien había recibido el golpe, en un segundo el chico nuevo se había reemplazado con el Uchiha quien ahora yacía inconciente en el suelo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza mientras la pelirosada chillaba de desesperación, mas de uno estaba feliz por lo que el había hecho.

Después de unos instantes el pelinegro reacciono despertando y ataco sin pensarlo, ni dudarlo, lanzo varios kunai que nunca dieron en el blanco este sujeto los esquivaba con demasiada facilidad, trato de golpearlo con los puños pero lo único que logro fue caer al suelo cuando el le metió el pie

-mal, muy mal, nunca ataques tan enojado hace que pierdas la perspectiva teme_chan- Sasuke estaba mas que molesto este sujeto se estaba burlando de del de una manera que no pensaba soportar.

- Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)-lanzo su ataque sin siquiera confirmar el blanco dirigiéndose a las bancas donde estaban sus compañeros, sin dudar mas de uno se movió ante el desesperado ataque, excepto una confiada pelirroja lista para bloquearlo, un par de señales de manos el rubio vio como estaba cometiendo un error fatal, se interpuso en el camino de la bola de fuego y mas rápido de lo que alguien pudo ver lanzo su propio jutsu

-Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- y lanzo su mano izquierda al frente como imitando el juuken, del centro de su mano surgió un disco de agua enorme girando con violencia interceptando a la bola de fuego que se evaporo al instante, para después dejar de girar y caer al suelo dejando todo mojado.

Todos en el salón estaba impactado, este sujeto había realizado un jutsu Suiton sin ninguna fuente de agua cercana lo que era impresionante, por su parte Sasuke estaba molesto el había bloqueado uno de sus mejores ataques con demasiada facilidad y eso no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

-eres un tonto, solo a ti se te ocurre lanzar un ataque en un sitio cerrado que tal si le hubieses dado a alguien podrías haberlo matado y estoy se guro que el Hokague te habría mas que castigado- Sasuke no replico a esto prefirió darse la vuelta con arrogancia antes de tomar asiento de nuevo.

Entonces el rubio se giro hacia la pelirroja que lo miraba sumamente impresionada, fue ahí cuando el rubio noto como su sombrero estaba en el suelo y ahora todos podían ver fácilmente su rostro, pero en este momento le interesaba mas la chica frente a el… viéndola de cerca la reconoció pelirroja de ojos azules, bastante bonita – (igual que su madre)- pensó fugazmente Naruto antes de reprenderse mentalmente por eso ultimo.

-se puede saber que hiciste yo iba a detener el ataque de Uchiha_teme- dijo la niña pelirroja con voz altanera mientras el rubio la miraba fijamente.

-reconocí los sellos que hacías era un jutsu futon ¿no? ¿Cual era renkudan?- impresionada por la habilidad del rubio al reconocer el jutsu solo con ver unos sellos ella solo asintió

-impresionante que alguien tan joven sepa algo así-, Kasumi sonrío ante el cumplido del chico nuevo – y bastante estupido que quieras usarlo así, te das cuenta que era una bola de fuego solo la habrías alimentado y habrías lastimado a mas personas, podrás ser muy bonita y talentosa pero eres tan inconciente como el tonto de allá, la próxima vez hazle un favor a tus compañeros y usa el cerebro antes de atacar a menos claro que lo tengas solo de adorno- y sin mas el rubio tomo su sombrero y tras ponérselo de nuevo volvió a su asiento dejando a mas de uno en shock tras su pequeño discurso.

Por su parte Kasumi ahora estaba sentada, molesta y frustrada con este tipo primero la elogia por saber un ataque de ese nivel y después la llama estupida, inconciente y la compara con Sasuke, sin contar con que le había robado su momento después de todo su ataque fácilmente podría haber atravesado esa bola de fuego, pero entonces los restos serian mas grandes y en vez de ser una bola habría sido un anillo de fuego que no la habría dañado a ella pero a los demás si, maldijo en su mente ese chico tenia la razón pero eso no le daba permiso de llamarla estupida… ni muy bonita y talentosa, tan pronto como recordó eso ultimo se puso algo roja, el era primer chico que le decía eso sin tratar de conquistarla.

Por otro lado su compañera de asiento la heredera Hyuuga estaba callada mucho de hecho mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba al suelo tratando de ocultar su rostro rojo como una señal de transito, aun recordando la escena frente a sus ojos de ese chico rubio protegiéndola a ella y a Kasumi, de esa gran bola de fuego que se dirigía hacia ellas – (el es bastante guapo)- pensó la Hyuuga mientras de nuevo se ponía mas roja, de ser eso posible.

Por su parte Naruto estaba de nuevo en su asiento ahora con su sombrero levantado ya no tenia caso tratar de ocultar su rostro después de todo ya todos lo habían visto, mas de uno lo miraba con intriga después de todo nunca habían visto a alguien con esas facciones, para su sorpresa había cierta chica una de las fans del Uchiha de largo cabello rubio atado en una coleta de ojos azules, vestida con un atuendo con bastante morado y usando vendas en las piernas que lo miraba insistentemente, el rubio se le quedo mirando un par de segundos y ella le guiño un ojo antes de mandarle un beso – ( genial ahora tengo una fangirl)- pensó ya resignado el ojiazul.

-lo que hiciste fue correcto- dijo la serena voz a su lado por lo que Naruto se giro hacia el Aburame

-disculpa ¿que decías?- pregunto Naruto aun dudando de haberlo oído hablar

-dije que lo que hiciste fue lo correcto, tanto Uchiha_san como Namikaze_san, asumen que por provenir de importantes familias así como por tener a su disposición poderosos jutsus pueden realizar lo que deseen sin considerar las consecuencias para sus compañeros, fue grato ver como alguien les indicaba que sus acciones tiene repercusiones, mi nombre es Aburame Shino por cierto- dijo seriamente el chico de gafas haciendo sonreír al rubio

-valla al menos alguien aquí si lo entiende soy Ishura Naruto, es un placer Shino_san- respondió el rubio tendiéndole su mano.

Por un momento el Aburame dudo después de todo la mayoría de las personas evitaban el contacto físico con los miembros de su clan debido al uso de sus insectos pero este chico se veía y actuaba diferente quien sabe quizá esta posible relación profesional podría volverse amistad.

-es un placer Naruto_san- y ambos se dieron un buen apretón de manos, Naruto sonrío al parecer había hecho un amigo, quizá el volver a la aldea no había sido tan mala idea después de todo.

* * *

><p>y aqui termina esto la verdad habia pensado en arrancarle la cabeza al yondaime pero eso acabaria la historia demasiado pronto ¿no creen?, ademas Naruto aun tiene cosas que averiguar y metas por realizar, como se habran dado cuenta nuestro protagonista no es precisamente ingenuo y se ha adelantado a las maquinaciones de su "padre" tambien vimos la faceta de "caballero galante" que tiene el rubio para las mujeres en problemas; la razon de esto se la pueden atribuir a su abuelo, el hombre educo muy bien al rubio antes de morir, bueno como no tengo mucho mas que decir nos veremos en el proximo capituo<p>

-oye Kurai_san ¿donde estan los adornos?- pregunta un confundido rubio entrando en escena  
>-en el armario del fondo Naruto- el rubio agradece y sale rumbo al armario<br>-bueno si este par se va a quedar por lo menos van a ayudar ademas siempre me pregunte como seria una navidad acompañado de Naruto- el autor sonrie y sale de escena para ayudar al rubio con los adornos  
>-<strong>no se olviden de dejar algun review y pobre de aquel que le diga que yo fui quien le dio los boletos a su familia entendido- <strong>dijo Kyuubi lanzandole una mirada penetrante a los lectores para despues salir de escena

lo siento me olvide de despedirme nos vemos despues  
>Atte: Kurai-sho<p>

pd: de antemano que pasen feliz navidad :D


	9. C8: Examenes y ruiniones

hola a todo mundo, espero que hallan pasado felices fiestas, por cierto ustedes sabian que existe el pavo sabor ramen, yo no pero cierto rubio asegura que si y ahora esta decidido a encontrar uno, tambien la familia ya se fue de viaje y me abandonaron aqui solito para cuidar la casa, lamento no haber podido invitarlos a la fiesta de ayer pero ocurrio de pronto y sin avisar sabian que los bijus son buenos organizadores en especial si son chicas, en fin como regalo atrasado de navidad aqui les dejo este pequeño capitulo, espero que lo disfruten, como siempre nos leemos al final hasta luego.

ahora la renuncia a derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usado en este fic pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, yo no tengo ni soy dueño de nada ( y creo que seguira asi ya que ningun abogado quiere ayudarme con la demanda en fin)

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-(**mmmmm)** demonio pensando  
>-<strong>mmmmm<strong>- demonio hablando  
>-<em>mmmmm-<em> ¿? hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm<em>)- ¿? pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: Exámenes y reuniones<strong>

Naruto estaba cómodamente descansando en su asiento ignorando de nuevo las miradas de odio de las fans del Uchiha, las ocasionales miradas molestas de la pelirroja Namikaze que tan pronto lo miraba parecía sonrojarse y voltear de nuevo al frente, su compañera de asiento, la chica de pelo azulado lo había volteado a ver solo un segundo y era en opinión del rubio linda sobretodo con esa cara roja y esa mirada tímida era un cambio bastante agradable después de las miradas llenas de perversidad de Kyu_chan, hablando de ella hacia mucho que no aparecía y eso era bastante extraño tenia que investigarlo.

Naruto apareció en su paisaje mental aun se veía hermoso en opinión de sus inquilinas con esa luna llena iluminando todo, camino serenamente por el pequeño prado deteniéndose un momento a la distancia aun estaba aquella cosa que con el tiempo había cambiado un poco, seguía pareciendo una rara mezcla de zorro y lobo pero ahora era mas grande casi de la estatura del rubio y eso que estaba sentado, las protuberancias de su columna estaban mas pronunciadas casi como espinas gruesas, habían aparecido vivos en color rojo sangre en su cuerpo específicamente en esas grandes garras que curiosamente ahora parecían mas humanoides viéndolo bien parecía un poco mas humano en cuanto a sus paras delanteras, siempre viendo a la nada, en su espalda sus ahora múltiples colas mas largas yacían enroscadas sobre sus patas quedando con una afilada punta semejante a una espada hacia el frente eran 5 y hasta ahora el rubio seguía sin comprender porque le continuaban saliendo mas; Naruto sonrío y siguió su camino.

Llego a la casa donde entro relajado, todo estaba callado, eso era raro, camino al estudio donde casi siempre estaba Kurayami leyendo algo y no la hallo, subió las escaleras y fue ahí cuando escucho un ligero roncar seguramente que la kitsune estaba en su sueño de belleza, camino despacio algo que siempre le había gustado era ver a Kyu_chan dormir, se veía tan dulce y tierna casi como un ángel en opinión del rubio; entro a la habitación despacio la luz de la luna entraba e iluminaba todo la verdad el rubio amaba verla de esa forma, tan pronto como entro salio volando por la puerta presa de una hemorragia nasal bastante poderosa.

Aho sobre la cama a medio cubrir con la sabana estaban Kyu_chan y Kura_chan dormidas tranquilamente, eso no habría tenido nada de malo de no ser porque estaban solo en ropa interior abrazadas oprimiendo sus pechos una contra la otra mientras sostenían un peluche entre ellos que curiosamente se parecía a el, Naruto aun no entendía como fuera de su paisaje mental esta clase de reacciones no ocurrían mientras que aquí seguían pasando, la verdad era simple tal vez era la mente del rubio pero aquí Kyuubi tenia algo de control y siempre le había gustado ver al rubio volando por culpa de una hemorragia nasal causada por ella.

El rubio abrió los ojos justo a tiempo cuando comenzaba a sentir la hemorragia apunto de salir, tenia un gran control sobre su cuerpo y por ello le estaría eternamente agradecido a Hanzo_sensei de no haber sido por su peculiares entrenamientos de control ya habría muerto desangrado, la puerta se abrió y un alarmado Iruka entro, bestia el clásico uniforme chunin con la banda atada en su cabeza y una cicatriz a lo largo del puente de su nariz, al parecer la pequeña introspección del rubio no había tomado mas de unos segundos, el chunin miro el agua en el suelo los kunai en el pizarrón y exigió una explicación, de inmediato todas las fans del Uchiha acusaron al rubio quien permaneció ignorándolas, tras la explicación de Shino una persona imparcial a punto de vista del maestro solo suspiro mientras internamente agradecía no haberlo tenido en su clase todo este tiempo de haber sido así seguramente alguien habría muerto o por lo menos habría sido mutilado.

Los minutos pasaron rápido cuando al fin los aspirantes fueron llamados uno a la vez al patio de la academia, los orgullosos padres miraban a sus jóvenes ninjas con alegría en los ojos, Naruto fue el ultimo en ser llamado obviamente el no tenia familia por lo que se le dejo al final, después de todo no tenia con quien reunirse, tan pronto salio todo mundo se le quedo viendo incluida la madre de Kasumi quien le miraba seriamente incluso podría jurar algo molesta, no había hablado con su esposo de eso estaba seguro el rubio por lo que esa molestia en sus ojos solo podía venir de una fuente… Kasumi. Ahí junto a su madre estaba la adolescente sonriéndole triunfante al rubio, si lo había acusado con su madre, internamente Naruto se preguntaba que tan triste y patético sonaba eso.

Los estudiantes se dividieron en grupos hombres por un lado y mujeres por el otro, listos para comenzar sus pruebas, el rubio estaba fastidiado con esto ya que ahora para colmo el hokague había comenzado con un discurso, sus ojos se movían en busca de algo que lo distrajera de la idea de despellejar al rubio que no paraba de hablar, lo encontró en las gradas de hecho estaba a un lado de Kushina, era una mujer de cabello castaño con marcas en la cara, ¿seria la madre de ese chico que lo miraba molesto en el salón? Quien sabe el rubio solo podía pensar en una cosa cuando la miro ahí despreocupada mirando a los jóvenes ninjas sentada en esa posición mientras reía con fuerza – (sexy)- pensó el rubio mientras de nuevo su imaginación divagaba entre escenarios cada vez menos aptos para menores con aquella mujer involucrada, de inmediato tuvo que distraerse pensando de nuevo en despellejar al yondaime o sus pantalones no le quedarían bien, suspiro resignado al parecer la influencia de Kyu_chan finalmente había corrompido su mente y lo había vuelto un pervertido. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso ya que las pruebas comenzaron

Primer punto: Genjutsu

La verdad esta parte le aburrió un poco al rubio la idea era detectar la ilusión que se le había lanzado a cada alumno mientras salía del salón, eran de nivel bastante bajo por lo que Naruto lo detecto de inmediato y cuando fue su turno con un simple "Kai" disipo la ilusión, la segunda parte era lograr sumergir a alguien del grupo en un genjutsu sencillo, el rubio eligió a la chica de cabello rosa llamada Sakura y la puso a soñar que su adorado Uchiha se le declaraba, en cuanto la ilusión acabo quiso matar al rubio por jugar con ella, los espectadores sonrieron ante esto excepto la madre de la chica claro esta

Segundo punto: lanzamiento de armas

Esta parte fue aun más simple que la anterior a todos se les pedía lanzaran sus armas a los blancos en movimiento que se hallaban a diferentes distancias, podían elegir entre shuriken y kunai, Kasumi fue la mejor de las chicas acertando a todos los blancos 10 lanzamientos perfectos entre shurikens y kunais, en segundo lugar impresionantemente fue Hinata con 10 blancos en 12 lanzamientos, en cuanto a los hombres el peor fue Kiba el chico que se la pasaba mirando a Naruto con cara de peores amigos le acertó a los 10 blancos con el doble de lanzamientos en la gradas su madre negaba a con la cabeza, fue turno se Sasuke igual que Kasumi 10 de 10 arrogante como siempre le lanzo una mirada de superioridad a Naruto quien permaneció impávido –**ponlos en su lugar**- dijo en su mente una conocida voz para el rubio –(hola de nuevo Kyu_chan ¿cuanto llevas viendo?)- respondió que desde que empezaron y el rubio decidió que ella tenia razón.

Shino le deseo suerte y el rubio camino a la zona de lanzamiento, uno de los maestros le ofreció una bolsa de armas pero el rubio negó, quedándose mirando los blancos que iban y venían de forma horizontal frente a el, sonrío cuando noto el patrón de un movimiento rápido atrajo su brazo derecho hacia su hombro izquierdo y al apuntar hacia delante con fuerza un kunai voló de su mano y atravesó todos los blancos en línea recta hasta quedarse clavado en la pared.

Todos estaban en silencio hasta que el rubio miro hacia las personas detrás de el y dijo sereno –nadie dijo nada sobre no usar chakra o si?- todo mundo se quedo callado y el rubio volvió a su lugar recibiendo una felicitación del chico de lentes, una mirada furiosa del Uchiha y una celosa de la pelirroja, aunque la idea general de los shinobis en las gradas y los maestros era una ¿de donde saco ese kunai?

Tercer punto: taijutsu

Fueron un par de mini torneos donde obviamente por el lado femenil la final fue de Kasumi vs. Hinata donde la segunda se negó a pelear con su amiga ganando Kasumi, por el lado de los hombres Naruto avanzo sin problemas hasta que al fin se topo con una molestia menor Kiba.

-no se quien te crees pero voy a barrer el suelo contigo y le mostrare a todas las perras que aquí yo soy el alfa- gruño Kiba mientras en las gradas su madre negaba con la cabeza este niño se parecía demasiado a su padre.

Fue una pelea decepciónate para el rubio el chico-perro cargo de frente y tras esquivarlo ágilmente Naruto giro y le dio una patada en la nuca Kiba cayo inconciente y no se despertó por un rato.

El resto de los combates fue bastante aburridos hasta que en la semifinal el rubio tuvo que luchar contra el Akimichi, fue una lucha interesante y movida para el rubio aunque para su decepción todo termino cuando uno de los derrotado previamente insulto al oponente del rubio, le llamo gordo, y salio corriendo tras el para aplastarlo la pelea la gano el rubio por abandono; en la otra semifinal se enfrentaron Shino contra el siempre arrogante Sasuke Uchiha, el Aburame se movía bien pero aun así al centrarse en su estilo de lucha en el uso de sus insectos pronto comenzó a cansarse y el Uchiha aprovecho para derrotarlo con una barrida a sus rodillas haciéndolo caer para enseguida estar listo para rematar, el profesos llamado Iruka finalizo la lucha antes de que el moreno le diese un golpe grave al chico de lentes.

Naruto felicito a su amigo por su excelente desempeño y le dio su palabra d que pondría al Sr. personalidad en su lugar, a lo que recibió solo una afirmación de la cabeza de su amigo, a veces este chico casi nunca hablaba tendría que corregirlo pensó divertido el rubio mientras se acercaba a la zona de la pelea.

-mejor ríndete dobe o voy a hacerte daño- dijo con su tono de superioridad el Uchiha mientras tras ellos su madre suspiraba de decepción al parecer su pequeño ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

-no voy a retirarme, prefiero golpearte un poco teme_chan- el Uchiha se puso rojo del coraje mientras entre los alumnos sonaban las risas ante el apodo del ojinegro, incluso podía escucharse a algunos de los espectadores reír.

Tan pronto como se indico el inicio el Uchiha ataco, eran puñetazos repetitivos tratando de impactar al rostro del rubio quien se limitaba a moverse de un lado a otro, un derechazo esquivado y levanto su rodilla golpeando el estomago del Uchiha quien tosió un poco antes de cargar de nuevo, Naruto tenia una sonrisa en su cara ante lo que ocurría era tan fácil hacerlo enojar; Sasuke por su parte se sentía humillado como era posible que este tipo fuese capaz de esquivarlo se suponía que el taijutsu del clan Uchiha era extraordinario lo había visto en acción, entonces porque el lo estaba venciendo.

-parece que tu hijo esta tratando de usar tu taijutsu verdad Mikoto_chan- pregunto una atenta Kushina a su amiga de pelo oscuro quien asintió con la cabeza al responder

-si pero eso no servirá de nada sin el sharingan; si el se crean demasiadas aberturas en su defensa- era cierto era un buen estilo basado en la anticipación del contrario pero sin el famoso doujutsu era una coladera defensivamente hablando

-van a patearle el trasero a tu hijo – menciono la Inuzuka recibiendo un asentimiento de la madre del moreno quien de inmediato la volteo a ver molesta tras captar lo que ella había dicho, Tsume se comenzó a reír de ella, de nuevo.

Para sombro del rubio el moreno comenzó a moverse con mas efectividad al parecer el enojo se le estaba bajando y ahora ya pensaba las cosas era una lastima que ahora estuviese tan cansado, una patada giratoria rozo la cabeza del rubio quien se agacho en su lugar para evitarla, se levanto de golpe clavando su puño derecho en la mandíbula del Uchiha, lo levanto en el aire y el moreno cayo al suelo inconciente.

De inmediato las pocas fans que quedaban del Uchiha comenzaron a chillar de enojo ante la acción del rubio, en las gradas tanto Mikoto como Tsume se habían quedado calladas y serias, mientras dirigían sus ojos a su amiga pelirroja; los ojos violetas de Kushina se volvían fríos y se llenaban de odio al ver al oponente del Uchiha, ese ultimo movimiento había volado el sombrero de Naruto dejando al descubierto de nuevo su rostro.

Los demás espectadores notaron algo familiar en el pero no sabían de donde, por su parte los shinobis lo reconocieron de inmediato, y en la mesa de profesores el yondaime mira seriamente a su esposa mientras esta parecía lista para atacar, ella giro hacia el y sus ojos se cruzaron, por un momento se miraron fijamente antes de que el rubio hombre negara con la cabeza y la pelirroja aun mas molesta se girara agresivamente hacia sus amigas.

-(espero que se controle o tendré que ponerla en su lugar)- pensó fugazmente Minato listo para entrar en acción finalmente el demonio estaba su alcance y no dejaría que una rabieta de su mujer lo arruinara todo.

-(porque kasan se ve tan molesta nunca la habia visto así, será por lo que le conté)-era el pensamiento de Kasumi quien atribuía la mortal mirada de su madre al hecho de que ese tal Naruto le habia dicho incompetente.

Por su lado Naruto podía sentir la penetrante mirada contra su nuca, se giro un poco y vio a su "madre" mirándolo de esa forma, algo dentro de el se removió y alguno malos recuerdos lo bombardearon, rápidamente deshecho estos pensamientos mientras la voces en su cabeza lo consolaban y felicitaban por su pelea.

-buena lucha Naruto te felicito por ganar- dijo con una sonrisa el instructor de la cicatriz en la nariz alo que el rubio sonrío tranquilamente

-pero dime que clase de taijutsu era no reconocí el estilo- una sonrisa aun mayor adorno el rostro del rubio y mas de uno de los demás aspirantes sintió escalofríos ante ella.

-no era ninguno solo estaba esquivando y anticipándome a el, créame de haber peleado con mi taijutsu, lo habría matado- y sin mas camino de nuevo junto a Shino quien le felicito mientras las fans del Uchiha planeaban su venganza contra el irrespetuoso rubio.

Cuarto punto: ninjutsu

Este fue de los mas entretenidos para el rubio la prueba consistía en realizar los tres jutsus básicos de la academia mas algún jutsu aprendido por su cuenta para créditos extra, todo transcurrió despacio y en calma, como siempre la mejor de la niñas fue Kasumi quien como siempre lucia esa mirada de seguridad y autosuficiencia en su cara, la segunda increíblemente de nuevo fue Hinata al parecer la cercanía de su amiga pelirroja le hacia bien; con los hombres todo fue simple ya que todos realizaron los jutsus con facilidad incluso el rubio quien realizo el triple de clones de los requeridos la razón según el demasiado chakra por lo que esa era la cantidad minima que podía generar.

Comenzó entonces la ronda de puntos adicionales donde como siempre los miembros de los clanes ninja presumieron sus jutsus familiares, fue entonces el turno de Kasumi quien con toda confianza se paro frente a su blanco y realizo su ataque

-Futon: renkudan (elemento aire: bala de aire comprimido)- una bala de aire no mayor a medio metro salio disparada de su boca haciendo volar al muñeco frente a ella para después dejarlo caer con un agujero en el pecho.

De inmediato todo mundo aplaudió ante el gran talento de la joven kunoichi, su madre la miraba con una sonrisa en su cara, su padre reflejaba orgullo en sus ojos y ella se sentía la mejor del mundo tenia que serlo después de ser entrenada por dos extraordinarios ninja, quienes la habían formado para ser una leyenda en el mundo y ella tenia por seguro que lo seria. Volteo a ver al Uchiha con una sonrisa triunfante en su cara para después dirigirse a Naruto, lo miro unos segundos, de nuevo su cara se puso levemente roja mientras el rubio la miraba atentamente –**parece que lo pervertido viene de familia verdad Naruto_kun**- dijo la voz de la zorra en su mente y el ojiazul reprimió un sonrojo, porque a ella le gustaba tanto provocarlo quizá nunca lo sabría.

Siguió el Uchiha quien de nuevo lanzo su amada bola de fuego reduciendo a cenizas el maniquí que le correspondía, otra vez una andanada de aplausos acompañados de una expresión arrogante en la cara del moreno que paso junto a Naruto.

-¿porque no nos muestras ese jutsu defensivo? después de todo dudo que puedas hacer algo mejor dobe- dijo arrogante provocando a Naruto quien solo sonrío levemente si el quería ver que tan "defensivo" era el se lo mostraría.

Todo mundo cayo mientras miraban al rubio cabe mencionar que más de un shinobi presente se esperaba que el rubio comenzara a destruir la aldea después de todo para ellos solo era un demonio

-Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- de nuevo el remolino se formo en su mano pero esta vez giraba mucho mas fuerte casi se podía escuchar el sonido del agua, un empuje leve al brazo y para sorpresa de todos el remolino salio volando hasta golpear al blanco.

Tan pronto toco al maniquí este fue arrancado de su soporte y comenzó a girar dentro de la espiral de agua que avanzaba haciendo girar todo verticalmente dentro de el hasta golpear la pared donde quedo el maniquí maltrecho dejando algunas grietas tras de el en la pared tras caer al suelo.

-es defensivo pero si le bombeas mas chakra puede ser de ataque teme_chan- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras volvía junto a Shino quien permanecía callado e impasible.

-(como pudo hacer eso se supone que es un demonio de fuego quizá por no tener su chakra desarrollo otra afinidad, mejor aun así será mas fácil someterlo cuando llegue el momento)- pensó Minato con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara

-(ese demonio como se atreve a usar Suiton esa es mi especialidad seguramente lo hace como una burla, maldito seas juro por la memoria de mi hijo que me asegurare de que mueras)- maldijo mentalmente la ojivioleta mientras sus amigas la veían algo preocupadas.

-(es lo mismo que uso en el salón, pero ahora fue completamente distinto no creí que vería algo así nunca, creo que ni siquiera kasan sabe ese jutsu donde lo habrá aprendido)- pensó su "hermana" con una ligera pizca de envidia después de todo ella siempre quiso ser afín al Suiton como su madre.

La pruebas finalmente concluyeron y para felicidad de todos los presentes todos los niños recibieron sus bandas, tan pronto como el rubio la tuvo se fue a bajo un árbol y comenzó a hacerle algo a la misma, segundos después volvió ahora con la insignia de la hoja adherida a su cinturón justo sobre la hebilla; todos los padres felicitaron a sus hijos y poco a poco comenzaron a irse, Naruto estaba por irse y Minato podía ver como Kushina no le despegaba la mirada de encima ya estaba esperando el ataque por parte de ella cuando una alegre y cansada voz sonó en el sitio

-felicidades por pasar Naruto_kun- dijo alegre el viejo sandaime mientras entraba al recinto caminando tranquilamente

-gracias por la felicitación ojisan pero ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba al hombre mayor

- oh pues veras pensé en invitarte a comer como premio por aprobar - sin decir mas ambos salieron de la academia mientras la "familia" Namikaze partía a su casa para celebrar.

Habían pasado ya algunas horas de las pruebas y un contento rubio aun estaba en compañía del viejo Sarutobi, habia sido tan grato volver a comer su amado ramen de ichiraku aunque el casi morir asfixiado cuando Ayame lo abrazo fue algo incomodo pero rápidamente lo olvido con es humeante y delicioso tazón de ramen que puso frente a el; ahora estaba aun en el sitio platicando amenamente con el viejo cocinero quien en felicitación por aprobar y por su regreso decidió invitar la comida, mentalmente Hiruzen agradeció a kami por ello ya no recordaba lo mucho que comía Naruto.

En otra parte de la aldea se suscitaba una acalorada discusión, era la sala del consejo donde a todos se les estaba poniendo al corriente sobre el regreso del ojiazul, de inmediato mas de un civil exigió la muerte del rubio pero una mirada seria de Minato los cayo, expuso ante ellos su teoría de la falta de recuerdos por parte del jichuriki, cosa que arranco una sonrisa en dos de los viejos consejeros

-si el demonio no recuerda nada podríamos tratar de usarlo como arma- dijo seriamente Homura atrayendo la atención del consejo

- por lo que mostró en el examen esa no es toda su capacidad, seguramente se estaba conteniendo asíque propongo que revisemos su mente, si en efecto no recuerda nada hay que ponerlo a nuestro favor para aprender de el todo lo que halla logrado recolectar en estos años- dijo seriamente haciendo lucir pensativos a los miembros del consejo clara señal de que consideraban todo

Al final se resolvió que Inoichi Yamanaka revisara la mente del rubio para estar seguros por lo que un anbu fue despachado para traerlo, mientras tanto tres mujeres permanecían bastante serias ellas estaban en sus asientos concernientes de los clanes Uchiha, Inuzuka y Uzumaki; las primeras dos miraba serias a su amiga pelirroja quien permanecía extrañamente tranquila y sabían por experiencia personal que eso no podía augurar nada bueno.

10 minutos después y aun con un tazón de ramen en la mano un rubio entro a la sala del consejo donde sin siquiera prevenirle sus ojos se perdieron en la nada e Inoichi entro en su mente.

Todo a su alrededor era oscuro, mas como una inmensa serie de pasillos llenos de puertas la mayoría de ellas bloqueadas, malos recuerdos que el chico reprimía, fue un camino tranquilo por parte del invasor hasta que llego a una puerta que no estaba cerrada entro sin dudar y vio una escena curiosa, era de noche y en medio del bosque se hallaba un maltratado y herido rubio de unos 6 años, no parecía haber nadie alrededor de entre la maleza surgió un hombre mayor de cabello negro y ojos grises que al ver al pequeño corrió en su ayuda, la memoria termino ahí cuando el rubio cayo en la inconciencia.

Seguramente ese recuerdo era de cuando fue sacado de la aldea y ese extraño fue sin duda quien lo recogió, siguió caminando y husmeando viendo diversos recuerdos, días alegres para el pequeño demonio, días en lo que el hombre le enseñaba algunas cosas y así siguió hasta ese recuerdo donde el rubio miraba impotente como un grupo de bandidos asesinaba al viejo hombre, después de eso vio el recuerdo de la misión donde coincidió con Kakashi y después su estancia en la aldea.

Le parecía raro por ningún lado parecía haber mención del zorro, o así fue hasta que llego a esa enorme sala aunque mas bien parecía una cloaca; habia una puerta enorme con el kanji de sello en ella y varios símbolos mas por todos lados, camino hasta la misma y cuando trato de entrar una fuerza invisible lo repelió, escucho en el interior el roncar de alguien, y lo supo el alma del demonio dormía privando al cuerpo de sus recuerdos mas importantes.

El cuerpo de Inoichi volvio a la vida y tras informar sus hallazgos los miembros del consejo sonrieron felices mientras el rubio volvía a moverse como si nada hubiera pasado.

- me mando llamar Hokague_sama- pregunto respetuoso el rubio mientras todos en la sala sonreian

-si Ishura_san, era para decirte que tu estatus de residente ya fue aceptado por el consejo y que eres formalmente miembro de Konoha- dijo el yondaime con una hipócrita sonrisa, el rubio agradeció feliz y de nuevo se fue a comer donde aun le esperaba Sarutobi.

- bien entonces supongo que ahora lo mantendremos vigilado recuerden el no debe saber nada de esto- dijo el rubio al consejo donde todos aceptaron este plan de usar al "demonio" a su conveniencia

-(todo salio perfecto ahora solo tengo que esperar a que la serpiente me contacte para iniciar el proyecto ya veras pronto dejaras este mundo demonio y te pudrirás para siempre en el infierno de eso me asegurare yo)- pensó malicioso Minato mientras los miembros del consejo salían a sus casas.

-(con recuerdos o no sigue siendo quien mato a mi bebe, no me importa este estupido plan, voy a asegurarme de que mueras de una forma u otra y creo que tu amnesia será de mucha utilidad después de todo parece que esta reunión fue para algo productivo jejeje, ya veras demonio me ganare tu confianza y te are pagar por la muerte de mi hijo lo juro)- pensaba Kushina mientras partía hacia su casa tenia aun cosas que planear para llevar acabo su venganza.

En la calle un serio Naruto caminaba hacia ichiraku mientras conversaba con sus compañeras – (gracias por esa ilusión Kura_chan, todo salio a la perfección se trago todos esos recuerdos falsos)- pensó el rubio felicitando a su peliblanca espada

-_es un placer para mi ayudarle Naruto_sama, recuerde siempre are lo que usted me pida y algo como esto no fue tan difícil-_ respondió dentro de su cabeza la peliblanca con una sonrisa en su cara

-**díganlo por ustedes yo tuve que meterme en esa celda de nuevo y roncar para que se lo creyera, porque simplemente no matas a ese estupido Naruto_kun, para que tanto plan**- dijo algo fastidiada la pelirroja kitsune

-(tu sabes que me encantaría solo matarlo, pero lo necesitamos después de todo el diseño el sello que te mantiene dentro de mi, necesitamos la llave para abrirlo y poder liberarte y eso me temo solo lo tiene el)- dijo el rubio respondiendo a las inquietudes de la zorra

-(además aun quiero saber de donde salieron los anbu que mataron a mi abuelo has notado que no se veían como los otros que hay por aquí ¿no?, además no sabemos realmente si estoy al nivel de el)- dijo el rubio seriamente a sus huéspedes

-_yo creo que usted puede vencerlo mi señor solo debemos ser pacientes y aguardar a que su poder este totalmente libre y créame que si realiza la asimilación de "el" entonces le aseguro que no podrá hacer nada para vencerlo- _dijo seria la peliblanca conocida como Kura_chan

-**si claro ya sabemos eso pero se toma demasiado tiempo no es como contigo que habia un conciencia empujando contra el sello espadita**- dijo una sonriente Kyuubi a la peliblanca que se molestaba nunca le habia gustado eso de "espadita"

-(deja de molestar a Kura_chan quieres Natsumi_chan)- dijo el rubio feliz de que esas dos ya no se pelaran tanto como la primera vez que le llamo espadita

**-¿como me llamaste Naruto_kun?-** pregunto curiosa le pelirroja ante el nombre que habia usado su anfitrión.

-(te dije Natsumi, siempre te digo Kyuubi pero ese es tu titulo así que pensé que si no tenias un nombre podríamos darte uno, si no te gusta podemos pensar en otro)- , -**no hace falta Naruto_kun me gusta mucho, gracias**-

El rubio llego al restaurante y tras otros 10 tazones de ramen (fueron como 25 en total) salio aun acompañado el viejo exhokague quien lo llevo por la aldea hasta una zona muy tranquila, estaba en el cementerio de la aldea caminando entre lapidas algunas viejas y olvidadas hasta que se detuvieron frente a una, el viejo hombre traía consigo un ramo de rosas blancas que extendió al rubio quien le miraba sin comprender.

-supuse que las necesitarías, después de todo aquí fue donde la sepulte- dijo mientras señalaba la inscripción de la misma, el ojiazul bajo la mirada y clavo los ojos en ella.

**Akemi**

**Amiga fiel, protectora dedicada**

**Y una madre para quien la necesito.**

Naruto se arrodillo frente a ella y poniendo una mano sobre la lapida recordó a su peliverde defensora, sus ojos se ponían vidriosos, mientras recordaba a la sonriente chica que en mas de una ocasión le daba de comer y le contaba algún cuento para que se durmiera, para Naruto habia sido como una hermana…no ella habia sido como su madre

-(hola, volví a Konoha, no te preocupes ahora no necesito que me protejas estaré bien y me asegurare de hacer pagar a quien te quito la vida lo prometo…kasan)-

Puso las flores sobre la modesta tumba y por primera vez en años el rubio lloro desde el fondo de su corazón, mientras era consolado por el viejo hombre y ambas residentes Kurayami y la recién nombrada Natsumi, ofrecían sus respetos silenciosamente a la mujer que murió por salvar a Naruto.

* * *

><p>y aqui tienen el capitulo nuevo espero que les halla gustado la razon por la que decidi escribirlo es que casi todos los fics que leo ponen la prueba general es decir como es el canon y yo quise darle algo de diversion espero con ansias alguna critica o comentario bueno sin mas por ahora me ( suenan ruidos en la calle mas bien los gritos del rubio y maldiciones de la zorra) bien que rayos pasa afuera, me permitenen seguida vuelvo<p>

el autor sale para toparse con el rubio y a Natsumi siendo esposados por un par de policias mientras estos tratan inutulmente de soltarse  
>-eh disculpen oficiales pero ¿porque se los llevan?- pregunta el autor curioso<br>-son sus amigos ( el autor asiente) estan bajo arresto por conducta desordenada y faltas a la moral en plena via publica- dice molesto el hombre, el autor voleta a ver a los recien aprendidos el rubio se pone rojo y la zorra forcejea mientras la meten a la patrulla  
>-<strong>no es cierto no hiciamos nada solo nos estabamos abrazando con cariño dentro de su patrulla porque en la calle hacia frio- <strong>el autor suspira mientras ve la patrulla alejarse a la distancia

(de vuelta frente a la computadora) bueno ya me voy creo que ahora si necesito un buen abogado y el dinero de la fianza despues de todo son mi responsabilidad y sin ellos no puede seguir el fic, en fin los veo en el siguiente capitulo

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<p>

pd: alguien sabe donde puedo conseguir un abogado que se especialize en estas cosas


	10. C9: Conociendo personas

hola de nuevo aqui estoy trayendoles otro capitulo de esta pequeña historia, de nuevo espero que les agrade lo que escribo y pido erdon porque este capitulo es de nuevo de relleno solo espero que les agrade, aun tengo un par de ideas sobre lo que voy a poner en el proximo capitulo pero seguramente se acomodaran cuando comienze a escribirlo, de nuevo espero lo disfruten y nos leemos al final

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usado en este fic pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yono poseo nada de nada ( por cierto ya me rendi con lo de la demanda lo lamento pero las cosas comenzarona ponerse demasiado extrañas por ello desisti lo lamento)

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- ¿? hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm<em>)- ¿? pensando

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 9:<span> Conociendo personas**

Había sido un momento bastante emocional para el rubio quien como siempre de nuevo se veía como si nada acabar de ocurrir, sin duda su entrenamiento resulto bastante efectivo, se paso un buen par de horas caminando con el viejo hombre hasta que al fin llego el momento de ir a casa, Sarutobi se ofreció a alojarlo en su domicilio propuesta que obviamente el rubio rechazo no quería que se metiera en problemas con el yondaime, después de todo la actitud del hombre le había indicado que algo tramaba a los dos ninjas.

Naruto acompaño al "profesor" como se le conocía, ya era tiempo de que partiera a buscar un alojamiento cuando sin querer el rubio miro cierto libro escondido debajo del cojín en el que solía sentarse el hombre mayor.

-ojisan no sabia que leyeras esto- dijo con cierta burla en su voz Naruto mientras el hombre le arrebataba su libro

-no me culpes Naruto_kun soy hombre después de todo además no le hago daño a nadie- respondió algo apenado el hombre a lo que el rubio sonrío metiendo la mano en su bolsillo saco una especie de moneda extraña cubierta por varios sellos en forma a lo largo del perímetro en un circulo perfecto alrededor de uno mas grande

-así guardo yo las cosas ojisan es mas seguro que un pergamino- y dicho esto el rubio reviso la "moneda" para concentrarse sobre un sello en especifico que brillo y dejo salir una bola de humo.

Los ojos del viejo hombre estaban tan abiertos que cualquiera podría haber jurado que se le saldrían en un segundo, ahí en las manos del rubio estaba un libro de color celeste de bordes dorados, jamás creyó que podría ver algo así e incluso dudaba en preguntarle a Naruto

-veo que lo reconoces ojisan, es el libro icha icha, edición especial editado en kusagakure solo para los damiyos- dijo el rubio confirmando las sospechas del hombre

-te lo regalo ojisan- dijo sonriente el ojiazul tendiéndole el libro que en menos de un segundo ya estaba en posesión del retirado hokague que lo miraba casi como si hubiese encontrado alguna reliquia de una civilización perdida

-¿de donde sacaste esto? ni siquiera mi alumno me pudo conseguir una copia de este- pregunto con los ojos brillantes de felicidad Sarutobi

-me lo regalo un feudal después de que recupere unas cosas robadas en un asalto, fue entretenido de leer créeme- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras se despedía del hombre que reía como una fan mientras leía ávidamente el libro.

Naruto caminaba relajado, mientras podía, pronto se regaría el rumor de que había regresado y las miradas de odio regresarían solo que esta vez quien se atreviese a atacarlo recibiría su castigo eso lo tenia muy claro, vago un rato en busca de algún departamento hasta que se topo con un prometedor edificio de unos 5 pisos estaba al sur de la aldea bien ubicado a su juicio cerca de los campos de entrenamiento mas retirados de la torre y lo mejor un letrero que decía "se rentan departamentos", entro al mismo no perdía nada con preguntar.

Lo atendió una pareja, el un hombre de unos 40 años alto quizá 1.85m de cabello corto negro y ojos oscuros, de complexión media usando una camisa color arena y un pantalón beige todo en el clásico estilo civil, la mujer su esposa era una linda mujer de cerca de 40 no pudo confirmarlo no era de buena educación preguntarle la edad a una dama, lo había aprendido a la mala cuando se lo pregunto a Natsumi_chan, era de complexión media igual que su marido solo que ella de poco mas de 1.65 por lo que quedaba a la altura del rubio de cabello castaño y ojos negros, ambos respondían a los nombres de Kensuke y Junko Tanaka , eran los dueños y administradores del edificio.

Amablemente accedieron en mostrarle los apartamentos había dos uno en el segundo piso y uno en el ultimo este siempre había estado vacío la razón "los vecinos" dijo ella cuando el rubio pregunto, el apartamento era cómodo amueblado de manera sencilla una estufa, un refrigerador y una alacena en la cocina; un comedor pequeño para 4 personas, una sala de 3 piezas en estampado gris con hojas color café y melón, una televisor pequeño y una recamara con una cama bastante grande, con un armario; bastante sencillo la verdad lo único malo era la vista la ventana daba al edificio de enfrente.

-¿puede mostrarme el otro?- pidió amablemente a lo que ambos accedieron tras no poder disuadirlo con lo de los vecinos molestos.

Este estaba amueblado igual que el otro la diferencia era la vista, en la ventana se podía ver casi todo hasta la torre, estaba decidido se quedaría con este; de nuevo tras tratar de disuadirlo y no convencerlo a que rentase el otro el matrimonio se resigno y le firmaron el contrato de inmediato el rubio se instalo en su nueva casa

-necesito ir de compras- y sin mas salio a la calle hacia el supermercado mas cercano aun con su sombrero.

-¡allá va agarrenlo!- grito un niño de unos 7 años mientras el y sus amigos perseguían algo, a la distancia el rubio pudo distinguir algo rojo que corría hacia un callejón, impulsado por la curiosidad se acerco a ver.

Se molesto mucho ante la escena ese pequeño grupo de mocosos estaba atormentando a un pequeño zorro, seguramente la aldea aun no superaba su aversión a los mismos en el interior del rubio una furiosa pelirroja le pedía a gritos la vida de esos agresores.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto el rubio con su fría voz haciendo voltear a los niños, varios golpes después un montón de niños corría hacia sus casas con enormes chichones en las cabezas mientras el rubio caminaba hacia la zona boscosa mas cercana.

Puso al pequeño animal en el suelo y este tras darle una lamida de agradecimiento en la cara salio corriendo hacia el bosque seguramente no volvería a la aldea, el rubio se dio la vuelta listo para irse a realizar su encargo cuando sin querer vio algo que la verdad siempre le molestaba.

Un par de tipos molestaban a una mujer que se apreciaba bastante enojada por su cara que comenzaba a enrojecer, había salido a dar un paseo después de su divertida mañana y se termino topando con esto por eso detestaba a los tipos como ellos.

-vamos muñeca no te hagas la difícil sabemos que eres como tu amiga anda vamos a pasarnos un buen rato- dijo uno de los tipos mientras se acercaba un poco a ella

-si linda se una buena mujercita y vamos al hotel que queda aquí cerca- dijo el otro

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso se iba a dar a respetar, después de todo quien se creían estos sujetos, no por nada era una de las kunoichis mas temidas de toda la aldea, para su sorpresa antes de que pudiera hacer nada los tipos ya estaban inconcientes en el suelo y el recién graduado genin estaba frente a ellos.

-ustedes son una desgracia así no se trata a una mujer- dijo serio mientras se daba la vuelta para toparse con una sonriente y alegre…Tsume?

No se había dado cuenta después de todo actúo casi por reflejo, pero a la mujer que había defendido era la misma que había estado en las pruebas genin ese mismo día y lo peor para el rubio usando la misma ropa; la matriarca del clan Inuzuka sonrío y camino hacia su nervioso defensor, viéndola mas de cerca Naruto podía decir que si esta mujer le parecía aun mas sexy sobretodo con es mirada en sus ojos que por alguna razón le recordaba un poco a la de Natsumi.

-valla muchas gracias por la ayuda parece que aun quedan caballeros- dijo ella con una suave voz, mientras en el interior del rubio cierta zorra se molestaba

-gracias por lo de caballero, se que no lo necesitaba pero no quise dejar que se ensuciara las manos con este par de bolsas de basura- dijo el rubio de nuevo mirando al par inconciente a sus pies

-tienes toda la razón son solo bolsas de basura, soy Tsume, Tsume Inuzuka- dijo ella sonriendo mientras le tendía la mano al rubio quien como todo un caballero la tomo y beso suavemente por el dorso, para su propia sorpresa la mujer se sonrojo levemente.

-Naruto Ishura, a sus ordenes Tsume_sama-respondió Naruto mientras se quitaba el sombrero y la miraba a la cara cosa que le resultaba difícil teniendo en cuanta la elección de blusa que ella llevaba.

- no me digas "sama" me hace sentir vieja, y no lo soy ¿verdad?- dijo ella lanzándole una penetrante mirada al rubio, si, las mujeres a veces eran aterradoras cuando se lo proponían.

-pues no diré mas el "sama" y tienes toda la razón eres una joven y hermosa mujer, si alguien es tan tonto para no verlo entonces merece que le pateen el trasero- Tsume se rió ante esto le gustaba la forma de pensar del rubio.

Fue una platica divertida que giro entorno a su opinión de la aldea y a s elogios de ella por su desempeño en las pruebas, mas una que otra disculpa por el comportamiento de su hijo, el rubio tenia razón ella era la madre de ese chico Kiba según había escuchado, el sol ya amenazaba con caer y el par ya tenia que separarse habían pasado un buen par de horas platicando.

-mira nada mas ya es algo tarde y hay que ir a casa espero volver a platicar contigo Naruto_kun- dijo la Inuzuka guiñando un ojo mientras se daba la vuelta y se alejaba contoneándose atrayendo la mirada del ojiazul a cierta parte inferior de su cuerpo

-¿te gusta lo que ves Naruto_kun?- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara como adoraba hacerle eso a los jóvenes y dejarlos asustados al sorprenderlos mirándola

- la verdad mucho, Tsume_chan- el rubio sonrío y se alejo de ahí sin siquiera notar el enorme sonrojo que se formaba en la cara de la Inuzuka que solo tenia una palabra en su mente – (alfa)-; gracias a kami que podía controlarse de haber sido su hija seguramente ya se encontraría preparándose para enfrentar un juicio por violación, sonrío ante la idea y se fue a casa alegre hoy había sido un buen día.

Por su parte Naruto caminaba tranquilo hasta el supermercado cuando dio la vuelta en un callejón y se detuvo un momento mirando al interior del mismo como buscando algo interesante, ya lo había notado desde hacia como 5 minutos.

-se que estas ahí sal de una vez- dijo el rubio a lo que el ambiente se volvió algo borroso dejando caer la ilusión.

Frente al rubio apareció una bella mujer de cabello negro y piel pálida, de esbelto cuerpo bastante atractiva a los ojos de Naruto, usando lo que parecía ser una especie de vestido hecho de ¿vendas? Aunque lo que mas llamo su atención fueron los bellos ojos rojos con los que le estaba mirando.

-¿en que puedo ayudarle Kunoichi_san?-pregunto cortésmente mientras la ya mencionada zorra se ponía aun mas enojada

-tu eres el sujeto que asesino a Shigo Yamanaka correcto- dijo ella con una voz algo fría al igual que la mirada que le lanzaba al rubio

-ese soy yo, no me vas a decir que era tu amigo y quieres venganza no te ofendas pero no era una persona muy honorable que digamos- expuso Naruto sintiéndose extrañamente incomodo por esos ojos, rayos esos ojos le recordaban a los de Natsumi_chan

-nada de eso se tenia merecido lo que le paso, lo que yo quiero saber es como pudiste superar a los anbu que lo perseguían- los ojos rojos brillaron un segundo mientras el rubio adivinaba hacia donde iba la conversación.

-si lo que deseas saber es donde aprendí el genjutsu que use podrías preguntarlo eh…disculpa pero ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto con una mirada divertida el ojiazul mientras ella de nuevo tomaba esa pose de seriedad

- Yuhi Kurenai, ahora por favor dime ¿donde aprendiste eso?- pidió cortésmente la ahora conocida como Kurenai haciendo sonreír al rubio ella trataba de ser seria pero cada que nombraban el genjutsu en cuestión su voz se volvía algo ansiosa

- la verdad yo lo invente- dijo sonriente y orgulloso de si mismo el rubio a lo que la pelinegra no podía dar crédito, como era posible que este muchacho de no mas de 20 años lograr inventar algo que podía vencer al sharingan mientras ella toda una experta había sido incapaz hasta ese momento.

-¿quieres hacerme creer que inventaste algo así tú solo?- dijo algo irritada ante la posibilidad de que eso fuese cierto

-si quieres o no creerme es cosa tuya yo solo te digo la verdad pero si gustas puedo enseñártelo pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, cuando quieras puedes buscarme por ahora tengo que ir a surtir mi refrigerador además de que no creo que quieras que alguien te vea en este callejón junto a mi eso podría prestarse a malas interpretaciones y no quisiera manchar la reputación de tan hermosa dama-

Kurenai estaba algo desconcertada por un lado este chico que según se decía entre los ninjas mas experimentados era el demonio encarnado estaba siendo mas amable y caballeroso de lo que la mayoría de los hombres podría ser sin contar el hecho de que estaba sonriendo, una sonrisa algo encantadora si se lo preguntaban a la ojiroja, y además le había dicho hermosa esa idea hizo aparecer un tenue tono rojizo en su cara; gracias a la oscuridad el rubio ni lo noto.

-en todo caso espero verte pronto, soy Naruto por cierto Naruto Ishura hasta en otra ocasión Kurenai_chan- la mujer solo asintió mientras el rubio partía y ella salía en dirección a su casa aun con ese tenue sonrojo.

Naruto caminaba estaba muy alegre, después de todo había podido entrar en la aldea y conocer a un par de chicas lindas, en su cabeza juraría haber escuchado como se rompía un jarrón nah debía ser solo su imaginación, al fin después de mucha espera el rubio hallo el supermercado y tras surtirse con lo indispensable mas unos pocos vasos de ramen instantáneo, solo unos 10 suficientes para esta noche y su desayuno, el rubio caminaba de regreso cargando un par de enormes bolsas de comestibles.

En el cielo ya comenzaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas, y a la distancia una bella luna creciente comenzaba a asomarse en el horizonte, mientras la tibia brisa se deslizaba por las calles, si estaba seguro de que seria una hermosa noche, caminaba rumbo a su edificio cuando de l interior de un pequeño bar le cayó encima.

- (rayos porque esto siempre me pasa a mi)- se pregunto mentalmente el rubio después de todo en mas de una ocasión algún borracho se había tropezado con el mientras salían de las cantinas.

Como pudo se levanto listo para encarar a ebrio grande fue su sorpresa al ver sobre el a una mujer; usaba una falda corta color salmón, unas sandalias Ninja con espinilleras de metal, una gran gabardina color beige, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue su única blusa de rejilla; era mas que obvio que era bonita y que tenia un bello cuerpo de piernas largas bien torneadas cintura estrecha y unos bellos pechos copa d por lo que podía ver el ojiazul através de… ¿la blusa?; tenia un lindo rostro de labios delgados y bastante atrayentes estaba ligeramente sonrojada y tenia sus ojos cerrados en una expresión de diversión, llevaba una banda de la hoja atada en la frente cubierta por unos mechones de su cabello morado que tenia atado en una cola de caballo corta que increíblemente se erizaba hacia arriba desafiando la gravedad.

Despacio el rubio se levanto y como pudo la sentó en la acera mientras trataba de despertarla despacio abrió sus ojos oscuros que por cierto lucían algo adormilados, le costo unos segundos enfocar bien pero al fin pudo distinguir al rubio frente a ella, sus sonrisa se extendió mas por su cara cuando sujeto a Naruto y lo apretó contra sus pechos

-¡que lindo eres! ¡Ya veras voy a cuidarte muy bien esta noche mañana no vas a saber ni como te llamas!- dijo con una alegre y alcoholizada voz mientras Naruto sentía el calor se sus pechos contra su rostro que se sonrojaba mientras le comenzaba a faltar el aire, bueno no era una mala forma de morir ¿verdad?

-oye espera, no es que no me agrade la idea pero ni siquiera sabes como me llamo- dijo al fin el rubio tras soltarse del mortal abrazo a lo que ella solo un quejido de decepción

-pero si te ves como un lindo zorrito, no te preocupes foxy_kun que tu Anko_chan te va consentir mucho- de nuevo trato de abrazar al rubio quien se preguntaba como era que había terminado en esta situación.

En la mente de Naruto una asustada Kurayami se mantenía alejada de la molesta zorra rodeada de un aura aterradora que solo murmuraba cosa sobre molestas ofrecidas que trataban de alejar a su Naruto sin considerar compartir, de lo que la peliblanca no estaba segura era de si estaba molesta por lo que le hacían al rubio, de que no era ella quien se lo hacia o de si ella quería en realidad unírseles; considero preguntárselo pero mejor opto por no acercársele cuando la noto la ultima vez le arrojo aquel jarrón que casi le da en la cabeza, solo podía esperar a que su Naruto_sama llegara a calmar a "la bestia" para que después pudiese tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla a su dormitorio donde juntos podrían…tan pronto como la imagen lleno su mente la peliblanca se desmayo con una boba sonrisa en su cara y un hilo de sangre saliéndole por la nariz en definitiva la influencia de la zorra había causado estragos en ellos al fin, mientras Natsumi la miraba y murmuraba con enojo -**estupida hoja pervertida, malditas egoístas y ridículos rubios tontos que se olvidan de que estoy aquí**-… mejor volvamos con Naruto antes de que ella nos note también que aun quedan muchas cosas aquí para lanzar.

El rubio estaba sin sombrero, bufanda y luchaba por mantener su camisa en su lugar mientras una alegre Anko trataba de desnudarlo en plena calle, quería mostrarle como "cuidaría" de el; por su parte en este punto Naruto ya estaba casi convencido por la sexy y loca mujer quien en cada oportunidad le pegaba los pechos a la cara mientras todo mundo los miraba algunos con morbo otros indignados y la mayoría con envidia.

-¡ANKO QUE RAYOS HACES!- grito una conocida voz para el rubio quien al voltear se topo con la roja y molesta cara de Kurenai

-oh Kurenai_chan que bueno que vienes ayúdame a convencer a mi foxy_kun que se deje cuidar- dijo aun con su vos alentada y un aliento intenso a sake

-¿Cuánto has estado bebiendo?- pregunto la ojiroja mientras separaba a la cariñosa mujer quien seguía queriendo abrazar al rubio

-no mucho solo lo suficiente para ganar el concurso de bebida a Yugao_chan- dijo mientras abrazaba a su amiga en un vano intento por no caerse

-¿concurso? que estas loca la ultima vez que hicieron eso se bebieron casi 2 litros de sake cada una en 20 minutos- la cara de Naruto estaba pálida semejante cantidad tan pronto con razón estaba así ni siquiera el había bebido tanto tan rápido cuando Hanzo_sensei lo llevo a esa "casa de alegría" para que se volviera un hombre

Tras forcejear con al pelimorada un poco mas al fin pudo lograr que soltase al rubio, quien de inmediato levanto sus cosas de la calle, para su mala suerte ya se habían roto los huevos, ahora tendría que comprar otros

-perdónala siempre se pone así cuando bebe demasiado- dijo una apenada mujer notando como el rubio se acomodaba los pantalones que hacia 5 minutos casi le quitaban.

-no hay problema esta algo tomada yo entiendo- dijo con esa sonrisa suya de nuevo haciendo aparecer el tenue sonrojo en la cara de la ojiroja, en esta ocasión todos pudieron verlo

-oh Kurenai_chan que mala eres solo quieres quitarme a mi foxy_kun, ya se vamos a compartirlo estoy segura que así será mas divertido- dijo feliz la pelimorada mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de su amiga que ahora si estaba mas que roja, Naruto por su lado luchaba contra la persistente hemorragia nasal que trataba de salir al ver como estas mujeres se abrazaban oprimiéndose los pechos entre ellas (bueno mas bien Anko abrazaba)

Finalmente tras luchar contra una feliz Anko Kurenai logro dominar a su amiga que se había dormido mientras la abrazaba, por su lado el rubio se despedía para volver a la tienda por otra docena de huevos.

-buenas noches Kurenai_chan, espero que no tengas problemas- dijo algo apenado el rubio por los pequeños acontecimientos.

-no te preocupes siempre se pone así cuando se embriaga ya me he acostumbrado- respondió seria de nuevo Kurenai haciendo que el rubio se preguntara cuan seguido pasaba esto para que ya se hubiese acostumbrado.

-bueno entonces nos vemos después, hasta luego Kurenai_chan- y el rubio sonriente se dispuso a irse

-adiós Naruto_kun-pronto lo dijo se sonrojo no recordaba a quien fue el ultimo que le había dicho así, el rubio sonrío y se fue tranquilo a la tienda

-(el es extraño cualquier otro habría aprovechado una oportunidad así)- pensó la ojiroja mientras miraba al rubio alejándose –ven foxy_kun- dijo en sueños la pelimorada haciendo a su amiga suspirar de resignación para después ambas desaparecieran en un remolido de hojas.

A la mañana siguiente un somnoliento rubio caminaba a la ducha, su noche había sido tan larga, tan pronto como llego a su nueva casa tuvo que irse al baño la razón cierta eh… digamos que las escenas en su mente sobre lo que había visto ese día habían causado una "dilatación térmica" en su anatomía, después ceno y se dispuso a dormir lastima que en cuanto cerro los ojos tuvo que lidiar con una furiosa pelirroja que habría espantado al mismo Shinigami tras ser ignorada casi toda la tarde, se pudo dormir al fin cerca de las 3 de la mañana cuando ella al fin se calmo y lo perdono, internamente el rubio hizo una nota mental" nunca ignorar demasiado a Natsumi_chan"; el resto de la semana fue bastante tranquila se la paso yendo de un lugar a otro entrenando un poco de taijutsu en los campos de entrenamiento y yendo a visitar al viejo Sarutobi.

Por su parte nuestro "amado" yondaime hokague aun se debatía en la colocación de los equipos genin, la razón era Naruto; su gran desempeño en las pruebas mas el poco valor que se le daba a los conocimientos teóricos, iniciativa impulsada por el, lo habían puesto a la par con el novato del año lo que lo hacia candidato a estar en el mismo grupo que la mejor kunoichi, su hija, cosa que obviamente el no permitiría, el problema era que el rubio al ser un graduado con buenas calificaciones complicaba las cosas no podía acomodarlo en un mal equipo y exponerse a que no pasara la segunda prueba de selección si se diera el caso quizá se alejaría de la hoja y no podría tenerlo cerca para cuando lo necesitara, tenia que meditarlo, su secretaria llamo los ninjas que habían solicitado un equipo estaban aquí, bueno los atendería de una vez quizá ellos podrían despejar un poco este problema.

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen la verdad me diverti al escribirlo y espero se hallan divertido al leerlo, por cierto ya me acerco al cap 10 y estoy contento y pensativo, la verdad no esperaba que esto se volviese tan extenso no se porque pero pienso que se va a alargar aun mas, ahora bien creo que empezare el prox capitulo ahora mañana tengo que acudir a una audiencia ante el ministerio publico (la policia) porque alguien ( cierto rubio se sonroja y la zorra ignora al autor) no puede controlarse en la calle creo que tendre que darles algunas clases de modales en publico, no se porque pero pienso que eso no va a acaba bien verdad, bueno nos leemos<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: la fianza de estos dos fue gratis quien diria que el instinto asesino de Kyu podria asustar tanto al hombre del ministerio publico, y a los policias, y a los demas presos, y a Naruto, y todo mundo en el edificio contado yo


	11. C10: Un equipo peculiar

reciel salidito del horno (o mas bien de mi computadora) traigo a todos ustedes el capitulo numero 10 de este fanfic que espero siga gustandoles leerlo tanto como a mi escribirlo, bueno respecto a este capitulo la asignacion de equipos pues me debatia entre varias opciones y elegi esta jejeje creo que es bastante entretenida por eso la tome y ahora estado del fic al capitulo 10: 4 alertas, 7 favoritos, y 25 reviews, estoy tan contento TT_TT bueno basta de lagrimas aqui les dejo el fic que espero les guste y como es costumbre los veo al final

renundia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usado en esta historia es propiedad de sus respectivos autores yo no poseo nada de nada mas que las ocurrencias plasmadas en este fic

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm<em>)- kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 10: Un equipo peculiar<strong>

Era una tranquilo día en la ladea de konoha, y nuestro protagonista rubio se hallaba actualmente en el campo de entrenamiento numero 12 aguardando a que llegaran sus compañeros de equipo; era un lugar apacible con un claro de buen tamaño junto a un bosque relativamente grande, con algunas rocas de buen tamaño esparcidas por aquí y por allá un poco mas al fondo un pequeño estanque demasiado circular, geométricamente hablando debía ser perfecto; obviamente era artificial o quizá la consecuencia de algún jutsu eso no lo sabia y no era que le importara mucho.

El día de ayer había sido la asignación de los equipos y justo como esperaba que ocurriera el yondaime había movido sus piezas para mantenerlo bajo control, lastima que el ojiazul ya había considerado esto, ahora que recordaba bien había sido bastante entretenida la asignación de equipos, una sonrisa adorno su cara cuando los recuerdos lo invadieron

Flash back inicia

En la academia, el aula en cuestión estaba vacía, aun faltaban casi 2 horas para que los equipos fuesen asignados pero Naruto ya había llegado, a decir verdad no tenia nada que hacer mas que dormir y de hacerlo en su casa exponiéndose a llegar tarde a hacerlo aquí prefería hacerlo aquí, por eso mismo se hallaba dormitando cómodamente en su asiento.

-buen día Naruto_san veo que tú también llegaste temprano- dijo la siempre seria voz de Shino mientras se acercaba hasta su asiento.

- si la verdad siempre he sido madrugador (- **si claro**-), cof cof, y tu ¿porque llegaste temprano?- pregunto el rubio a su amigo de gabardina ignorando el comentario de Natsumi

- estuve recolectando especimenes para mi colección personal y considere que era buena idea presentarme antes para evaluar posibilidades de agrupamiento con calma mientras arribaban nuestros colegas-respondió serio, una gota se formaba en la nuca del rubio este chico era la primera persona que conocía que hablaba así todo el tiempo.

Conforme los estudiantes arribaron la platica sobre pros y contras entre el par se volvía mas extensa terminando casi al final por concluir que el compañero mas aceptable era el otro; sin embargo Naruto tenia una ligera idea de que esperar, cerca de 10 minutos antes de que se iniciara la asignación hizo acto de presencia teme_chan… eh que diga Sasuke como siempre seguido por los restos de su club de fans, tan pronto entro lanzo una mirada de odio al rubio quien contesto con esa sonrisa ancha y espeluznante que hacia cuando estaba listo para pelear; el Uchiha se volvió un poco mas pálido y tomo asiento

-buena forma de intimidación- dijo Shino al reconocer la efectividad de las muecas del rubio

-gracias lo aprendí de mi sensei- respondió orgulloso el rubio después de todo pasar cuatro años entrenando bajo la tutela de alguien como Hanzo termino por afectarle un poco.

Minutos después entro el dúo de "princesas" la verdad el rubio no entendía como alguien tan tímida y callada como Hinata podía ser la mejor amiga de la señorita "soy la numero uno", al entrar Kasumi volteo hacia donde estaba el ojiazul dando la mas confiada de sus sonrisas con esa pose ligeramente altanera que tomaba cuando lo hacia, debía estar acostumbrada a que todo mundo se inclinase ante esa pose todo mundo excepto Naruto claro, la miro a la cara y dejo salir una media sonrisa en dirección a su "hermanita" quien se sonrojo levemente para después mostrar enojo en su mirada y sentarse; por su parte la Hyuuga en cuanto miro al rubio quien sonreía aun hizo su famosa imitación de un tomate maduro y tras tambalearse un poco se sentó junto a Kasumi quien la regañaba al parecer por su actitud, lastima que Hinata ya estaba inconciente.

Para sorpresa de más de uno la puerta se abrió casi a la hora de iniciar dejando entrar a una jadeante pelirosada que murmuraba algo sobre ganar y estrategias que nunca resultarían en su contra, tras de ella entro la chica rubia del día anterior, Ino si ese era su nombre según recordaba Naruto, ahora que la veía bien era bastante bonita lindos pechos copa a b quizá pronto serian copa c delgada y en forma aun con ese atuendo morado y las vendas en sus piernas, seguramente seria la chica mas linda de no ser por Kasumi aunque el rubio tenia la ligera idea de que con un poco de arreglo la peliazul podría competirles a ambas, negaba con la cabeza cuando giro en dirección del rubio, le lanzo una sonrisa coqueta y soplo un beso hacia el para enseguida sentarse lo mas cerca posible.

-creo que tienes una fan- dijo serio y con algo de… ¿burla? en su voz Shino quien miraba al rubio estremecerse, si había algo que un Ninja pudiese evitar ese algo eran las fangirls

La asignación dio inicio cuando el profesor Iruka si mal no recordaba el rubio entro al salón y tras un breve discurso de despedida a sus alumnos empezó con la lista

-equipo 7; lo integraran Sakura Haruno, Uchiha Sasuke y Kasumi Namikaze- mas de una de las fans del Uchiha suspiro decepcionada mientras algunos hombres lo maldecían por quedar con la linda hija del hokague, por su lado Sakura no paraba de gritar algo sobre el amor verdadero

-YA CALLATE DE UNA VEZ QUE NOS VAS A DEJAR SORDOS A TODOS- grito desde su asiento Naruto increíblemente superando el nivel de voz de la rosada quien de inmediato se quedo callada, en su interior el rubio se dolía, usar chakra en sus cuerdas vocales siempre le irritaba la garganta, ahora mas que nunca se preguntaba si el volumen en la voz de Sakura era alguna clase de línea de sangre.

Iruka suspiro y continúo hablando

-gracias Naruto supongo, el jounin sensei será Hatake Kakashi- el rubio sonrío bajo su bufanda una maniobra predecible del Hokague para mantener protegida a su niña y feliz al consejo

-equipo 8; Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame y Kiba Inuzuka- tan pronto escucho su nombre el mencionado chico comenzó a alardear sobre su suerte de tener a una de sus futuras "perras" con el para enseñarle a comportarse como debía.

Hinata estaba incomoda ante esto y Kasumi no podía esperar para tener una linda "charla" con Kiba sobre como tratar a su amiga, se giro sobre su asiento lista para replicara a sus palabras cuando toda la clase se paralizo, el aire estaba frío y la sensación de estar enfrente de la muerte llenaba el aire, todos sentían el miedo calarles en los huesos, hasta que localizaron la fuente, ese instinto asesino provenía de Naruto.

-escucha atentamente cara de perro- dijo el rubio con una voz fría y sin emociones bastante espeluznante –los tipos que tratan así a las mujeres me desagradan mucho si llego a oír que le hiciste algo a Hinata en contra de su voluntad no importa que halla sido incluso tocarle la punta del cabello te arrancare lo que te hace ser hombre y lo empujare por tu garganta ¿soy claro?- mas de uno de los presentes apretó las piernas ante la imagen mental mientras un aterrado Kiba solo podía asentir mientras su pequeño cachorro le orinaba la cabeza del miedo.

Tan pronto como el Inuzuka asintió el ambiente pesado se esfumo como si nunca hubiese estado ahí y un sonriente Naruto se giro a la chica Hyuuga que aun en shock le sostenía la mirada, el rubio le sonrío haciéndole un gesto amable con el rostro, la aludida se puso mas roja que antes y de nuevo se desmayo; mientras Kasumi tenia una pequeña batalla interna, por un lado estaba feliz de que alguien había defendido a su amiga, por otro esa sensación la había aterrado ni siquiera su madre cuando la entrenaba dejaba salir algo así y por ultimo estaba celosa como era posible que ese sujeto pudiese hacer algo que ella no y para defender a su amiga que no podía ver que ella estaba ahí, quiso halbarle a Hinata pero ahora estaba inconciente y con una sonrisa en la cara

De nuevo Iruka agradeció al rubio por la descriptiva imagen mental para después continuar

-su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi- el rubio reconoció el nombre la Hyuuga estaría en buenas manos esa mujer emanaba una intensa aura antipervertidos

-oye Shino ¿te puedo pedir algo?- pregunto el rubio a su compañero quien respondió de inmediato

-no tienes que pedirlo, las actitudes de Inuzuka suelen desagradarme también, lo mantendré vigilado y te informare de cualquier actividad impropia que pueda tratar de realizar en perjuicio de mi compañera o maestra, además me gustaría ver como cumples tu palabra- el rubio sonrío como le agradaba este chico lastima que no estarían en el mismo equipo.

-equipo 10, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka- tan pronto lo dijo la rubia soltó una enorme protesta estaba esperanzada en terminar en el mismo equipo que su "Naruto_kun" el rubio sintió un escalofrío y agradeció a kami por no estar junto a ella

-**oh acaso no te gustan las niñas fan Naruto_kun, aprovéchala después de todo jajajaja**- dijo la burlona voz de Natsumi en su mente para empezar a reir como loca

-_estoy de acuerdo con Natsumi_san Naruto_sama, usted es muy popular con las chicas jejejeje_- la suave risa de Kurayami resonó junto a la de la zorra y Naruto lo supo en ese momento la kitsune era una mala influencia para todo mundo no solo el.

-su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi- dijo Iruka mientras el rubio cortaba el enlace mental ya tenia suficientes burlas por un día, el maestro continuo asignando grupos hasta que llego a lo que mas esperaba el rubio

-equipo 13, Naruto Ishura, Yumi Tanaka y Rock Jin- el rubio asintió sereno mientras miraba a los aludidos

En primer lugar estaba la chica Yumi, por su apellido debía estar relacionada con los administradores del rubio; era una chica de estatura bordeando el 1.60m, vestía ropa shinobi estándar todo en color gris oscuro con su porta kunai en la pierna izquierda y lo que el rubio reconocía como un listón rojo atado en su cintura para sostener un ninjato, de cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo pequeña con su banda en la frente y un lindo par de ojos entre azul oscuro y violeta. El otro miembro del equipo Jin era alguien alto casi de 1.65m cuerpo fuerte cargaba un porta kunai en cada pierna usaba un pantalón negro y una camisa celeste de cabello y ojos negros, piel morena ligeramente oscura pero lo que mas le llamaba la atención al rubio eran esa cejas tan irreales, anchas y espesas

-(eso no puede ser posible el debe ser el único en el mundo con unas cejas así)- pensó el rubio

En uno de los campos de entrenamiento cierto maestro y su alumno ambos vestidos de verde estornudaban de improviso

-alguien habla de nosotros Gai_sensei-dijo el chico mas joven mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas

-así es mi amado estudiante alguien reconoce nuestra juventud- respondió el hombre que también derramaba lagrimas…este mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que empiecen con lo de siempre.

De vuelta al aula el profesor estaba azul y comenzaba a tener problemas para hablar, estaba sumamente asustado

-su sensei sera…por amor de Kami…Anko Mitarashi- dijo tristemente haciendo dudar a los chicos

Dos de ellos por eso de por amor de Kami y el otro porque no podía ser la misma verdad es decir la aldea era muy grande y que fuese la misma seria una muy mala coincidencia, no sabia porque pero Naruto podría jurar que en algún lugar alguien sonreía ante su situación, estaba seguro confiaba en que su suerte no fuera tan mala después de todo nunca perdía en los juegos de azar, respiro ya mas calmado seguramente era una coincidencia.

Los equipos uno a uno comenzaron a ser retirados por sus maestros, quedando en el salón solamente dos equipos el 7 y el 13 (interesante numero no les parece), de pronto una de las ventanas se rompió violentamente mientras un par de kunai se clavaban en el techo dejando caer una lona que decía "su sexy y única maestra Anko Mitarashi" para justo enseguida apareciera tras una cortina de humo la mujer de cabello morado esta vez usando una falda color arena, era todo lo que traía de diferente el resto de su atuendo era igual a como recordaba el rubio quien internamente se preguntaba y ansiaba a que ella no recordara nada de la otra noche

-equipo 13- dijo ella con su vos alegre mientras sonreía de una forma un tanto intimidante –los veo en el patio mis lindos y mordisqueables genin- repitió al verlos ponerse pie para desaparecer de nuevo.

Los tres chicos se voltearon a ver y tras asentir entre ellos dejaron el aula donde el equipo 7 esperaría por un largo largo tiempo, mientras caminaban hacia el patio el rubio no paraba de escuchar las carcajadas de la zorra quien se burlaba de su suerte, mientras su otra voz interior Kurayami le daba apoyo moral, argumentando que por el estado de ebriedad seguramente ella no recordaría nada lo que alentaba al rubio; lastima que dentro de su mente una peliblanca luchaba por contener su risa mientras veía un cartel que sostenía la zorra donde se podía ver dibujado a un chibi Naruto mientras una Anko tambien chibi trataba de despojarle de sus pantalones con una cara muy sonriente y con una leyenda en la parte de arriba que decía "el futuro próximo"

Tan pronto llegaron al patio divisaron a su nueva maestra sentada a la sombra de un árbol comiendo alegremente lo que parecía ser dango mientras aguardaba a que sus nuevos genin llegaran, tan pronto como arribaron tomaron asiento junto a la mujer que emitía gemidos de satisfacción al comer su maravillosa comida, tanto Yumi como Jin se pusieron bastante rojos ante las ideas que les pasaron por la cabeza mientras que Naruto luchaba por alejar las siempre "ilustrativas" imágenes mentales que le mandaba Natsumi, si indefinitiva esa zorra gozaba haciéndole eso aunque el rubio no podía culparla el tambien lo disfrutaba.

-bueno bueno mis lindos genin, que tal si empiezan por presentarse y decirme algo que les guste, para que son buenos vamos o lo que desean, vamos díganme sus mas preciados sueños- dijo cuando finalmente acabo de comer la mujer mirando a sus alumnos aunque mas en especifico a cierto rubio quien se sentía algo acorralado

-bueno yo me llamo Yumi Tanaka, me gustan mucho las flores, y pasar tiempo aprendiendo jutsus, soy buena con el genjutsu y muy mala en taijutsu mi sueño es convertirme en una kunoichi tan grandiosa como la Aka no shi- dijo alegre la chica de cola de caballo haciendo a Naruto sonreír bajo su bufanda al parecer su "madre" era famosa

-yo soy Rock Jin, soy un buen usuario de taijutsu y mi ninjutsu es mas o menos bueno, me gusta mucho entrenar con Gai_sensei y mi primo Lee, adoro el pollo y apesto en el genjutsu mi sueño es ser un jounin excelente y llegar a convertirme en capitán anbu- su sueño era agradable y la verdad con dedicación podría alcanzarlo seria divertido trabajar con el pensaba el rubio mientras todo mundo lo miraba.

- a ver Sr. Misterioso quítese eso para que podamos conocerlo-dijo con una sonrisa Anko a lo que el nervioso rubio obedeció, como siempre todo mundo se removió un poco en su lugar ante los curiosos ojos del rubio, Anko lo miraba fijamente con brillo en los ojos en espera de su presentación.

-me llamo Naruto Ishura, me gusta el ramen, entrenar y aprender nuevos jutsus y mi familia y amigos, odio a los traidores y a quienes abandonan a su familia, mi sueño es llegar a convertirme en el Ninja mas poderoso del mundo, soy bueno en ninjutsu, taijutsu y kenjutsu, mi genjutsu ofensivo no es muy bueno pero si lo es para defenderme…creo- dijo el rubio algo dudoso ante la ultima parte aunque no le gustara reconocerlo siempre había sido malo para atacar con ilusiones mas que nada las usaba como distracciones.

Todos abrieron los ojos ante el sueño del rubio eso se podría decir si era una meta ambiciosa es decir ser el mejor del mundo no cualquiera tenia un sueño de ese tamaño, aunque recordando lo que habían visto el día de las pruebas no era tan descabellado quizá no el mejor del mundo pero si el mejor del país del fuego, quien sabe con algo de suerte podría acabar de hokague.

-bien es mi turno pongan atención mocosos, me llamo Anko Mitarashi, amo el dango y mi trabajo en IyT (interrogación y tortura por si se lo preguntan) odio a los traidores y a quienes usan a todos a su conveniencia, mi sueño para el futuro es muy sencillo…encontrar alguien que me acepte como soy y pasar mucho días y noches a su lado, aunque a corto plazo lo que deseo es poder intimar un poco con mi foxy_kun- los genin se preguntaron quien era ese "foxy_kun" mientras el rubio nervioso le sostenía la mirada –(rayos creo que no se le olvido nada)- pensó el ojiazul mientras la mujer sonreía aun mas.

-por ahora tengo un asunto que atender en IyT por lo que los veo mañana en el campo numero 12 a las 10:00 am no lleguen tarde o se las verán conmigo – y sin mas desapareció en una bola de humo.

Flash back fin

Naruto suspiraba ante los recuerdos después de todo aun no hablaba con ella sobre aquella forma de conocerla y temía por su integridad si algo había aprendido de su tiempo de convivir con Natsumi_chan era que una mujer molesta podía ser peor que el mas mortal enemigo, era ya casi las 10 cuando sus dos compañeros de equipo aparecieron en sus atuendos clásicos bueno no era que el estuviera usando ropa nueva de hecho era la misma del día anterior tenia el presentimiento de que quizá no le duraría mas tiempo.

-hola chicos- saludo alegre el rubio a sus recién llegados compañeros que le devolvieron el saludo, -y porque llegan juntos estaban en una cita o algo así-

Tan pronto como lo sugirió ambos comenzaron a negarlo cómicamente mientras sus caras enrojecían, hacían los mismos gestos al mismo tiempo casi como si fueran un espejo por lo que el rubio hacia acopio de fuerza para no soltar la carcajada

-No digas esas cosas Naruto, Jin y yo vivimos muy cerca el uno del otro por eso decidimos llegar juntos- respondió al fin la roja Yumi mientras su ahora silencioso compañero asentía a sus palabras – (creo que sera divertido estar con estos dos)- pensó Naruto mientras de nuevo tras la bola de humo aparecía su sensei

-buenos días mi adorables genin- dijo con una gran sonrisa a sus alumnos que respondieron a coro con un "buenos días sensei"

-el día de hoy realizaremos la segunda prueba de aprobación, se lo que piensan pero esto se hace para verificar que sepan utilizar sus conocimientos de manera practica por lo que daremos inicio a "la súper prueba Mitarashi"- dijo con esa enorme sonrisa que por algún momento lucio algo espeluznante como la del rubio.

En si la prueba era sencilla, ellos debían de conseguir inmovilizar a su maestra lo suficiente de cualquier modo posible para poder colocar sobre ella sus tres cintas, una por cada uno, en la cintura de Anko el único problema era no morir mientras lo hacían al parecer a la pelimorada se le olvido mencionar que se defendería con uñas y dientes

- Doton: Doryudan no jutsu (elemento tierra: jutsu misil dragón de tierra)- los tres genin saltaron del camino cuando el enorme dragón se abalanzo contra ellos pero logro golpear a Jin, -oh el pobre genin ya no puede seguir- dijo burlona Anko mientras se acercaba al herido novato con su kunai en mano lista para degollarlo

-Katon: Endan (elemento fuego: bola de fuego) – una pequeña bola de fuego no mayor a 20 cm salio de entre los árboles causando que la pelimorada saltara, del lado opuesto un veloz rubio corrió y saco a su compañero del alcance de la maestra -(no esta mal se coordinaron para salvarlo sin tener que estar cerca)- pensó alegre Anko mientras realizaba una invocación

Ahora debajo de la mujer había una enorme serpiente de escamas verdosas con un patrón como de rombos cafés en la espalda de no menos de 10 m de largo y la mujer alegre la montaba como un caballito

-bien Heki hay unos lindos genin por aquí vamos a cazarlos preciosa- la serpiente siseo una respuesta para después olfatear un poco el aire con su lengua viperina y reptar hacia los árboles.

De vuelta con los cansados genin estos miraban impresionados como un chakra rojizo salía de la mano del rubio y sanaba la pierna de su compañero cerrando la herida que se le había abierto.

-lamento no poder hacer mas pero este jutsu nunca suelo usarlo en otras personas- dijo algo apenado el rubio la verdad no era un jutsu era chakra de Natsumi y no quería exponer a su compañero a un posible efecto secundario inesperado

-no importa muchas gracias Naruto ahora si me podré mover- dijo agradeciendo su compañero de pelo negro

-no podemos vencerla ella es un jounin por dios casi mata a Jin, necesitamos otra estrategia- expuso Yumi a lo que todos asintieron

-ya se hay que trabajar juntos vengan este es el plan- y los tres genin se acercaron para oír el plan del rubio.

La serpiente de Anko reptaba despacio hasta llegar a otro pequeño claro, que curiosamente estaba muy tranquilo, de pronto varias bolas de fuego se precipitaron sobre ella obligando a su serpiente a alejarse veloz, no se pudo arrastrar mas de 10 metros cuando un disco de agua apareció frente a ella, le pelimorada salto pero el disco impacto a su serpiente arrastrándola hasta golpear un árbol, la pobre quedo inconciente y se disipo en una bola de humo

-oh porque atacaron a Heki_chan- se quejo infantilmente Anko para de inmediato se atacada por Jin, era curioso hasta hacia un momento estaba herido y ahora estaba peleando

El chico se movía bien un golpe recto seguido de una barrida a las rodillas de ella que esquivo dando un pequeño giro en el aire, varios pufs resonaron y cuando se dio cuenta varios rubios de sombrero la rodeaban, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando los rubios atacaron al mismo tiempo en una lluvia de patadas y golpes provenientes de todas direcciones, se defendió bien y disipo a la mayoría quedando solo dos a los cuales se les unió Jin, una patada del rubio de la izquierda un derechazo de Jin y una patada giratoria del otro rubio, fue pura suerte que lograra escapar, los clones se golpearon entre ellos disipándose quedando solo el chico para seguir la pelea, sus instinto le grito y al voltear tuvo que agacharse deprisa para evitar el corte del ninjato de Yumi quien se unía a la lucha.

Esto era condenadamente divertido estos niños seguían atacando como si no hubiera un mañana entre una buena combinación de taijutsu y kenjutsu pero tenia una duda donde estaba el rubio, y obtuvo su respuesta cuando la voz del chico resonó a su espalda

-Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- grito el rubio, a esa distancia le fue imposible reaccionar y fue envuelta en el torrente de agua, todo le dio vueltas y lo último que sintió fue ese golpe contra algo muy duro seguramente un arbol, debió cerrar sus ojos por unos segundos cuando se levanto mojada y con las tres cintas colgando de su cintura

-valla, valla parece que mis lindos genin me atraparon- dijo sonriente mientras su estudiante rubio se acercaban a ella

-buena estrategia y buen desarrollo como equipo pero tu ataque aunque no me dejo inconciente lastimo mucho a tus compañeros Naruto_kun- dijo la mujer mirando al rubio que solo sonrío mientras señalaba a sus compañeros supuestamente caídos a los lados de Anko, para después explotar en bolas de humo, inmediatamente del árbol bajaron los dos chicos sonrientes y llenos de alegría de que el plan funcionara

-tenia mis dudas pero parece que en verdad funciono- dijo Yumi mientras observaba a su sensei confundida

-fue buena idea lo de sustituirnos de ultimo momento, eso de los Kague Bunshin si que es efectivo Naruto- dijo Jin para enseguida estrechar la mano del rubio Ninja. Ahora todo tenia sentido para Anko todo el ataque y el show había sido una distracción la habían dirigido justo a donde querían, donde el rubio estaba listo con ese disco de agua y los dos clones para el reemplazo, una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro de Anko y solo pudo decir una ultima cosa.

-aprobados, los felicito mis lindos genin a partir de mañana comenzaremos con las misiones y el entrenamiento, créanme desearan no haber aprobado jajajaja, bueno los veo mañana- y se esfumo en una bola de humo.

Tras una pequeña platica y una buena serie de bromas de parte de Jin el equipo se separo para contarle a amigos y familiares la buena noticia ahora eran genin oficiales, los chicos corrieron aprisa a sus casa mientras el rubio se alistaba a entrenar un poco mas cuando…

-te extrañe mucho mi foxy_kun- ronroneo la voz de Anko mientras abrazaba por la espalda al rubio pegando sus generoso pechos contra el

-¿Qué rayos Anko_sensei no te habías ido?- pregunto algo desconcertado el rubio eso si sin tratar de soltarse.

-no, solo esperaba a que se fueran los niños para hablar contigo, sabes fue muy lindo que no te aprovecharas de mi la otra noche pero ¿porque lo hiciste? No soy lo suficientemente buena para ti- pregunto Anko con una voz peligrosamente sexy.

-bromeas eres preciosa sensei solo que no me gusta aprovecharme de las mujeres así- respondió Naruto mientras Anko lo soltaba y miraba un segundo al suelo, el rubio se preguntaba si había dicho algo malo, casi se disculpaba cuando la mujer levanto el rostro con una mirada brillante y una gran sonrisa en la cara

-¡POR ESO TE ADORO MI FOXY_KUN!- grito para de nuevo abrazar al rubio y rozar su mejilla contra la de el mientras como siempre Natsumi se reía de toda la situación por ahora.

-ven conmigo foxy_kun déjame mostrarte lo mucho que me gustas, anda acompaña a casa a Anko_chan- Naruto estaba algo descolocado después de todo esta era la primera mujer que conocía que se comportaba de esa manera

-me gustaría mucho Anko_chan pero no deberíamos primero no se salir o algo así- ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo le dijo hasta que fue muy tarde Anko sonreía y ahora sus manos acariciaban el torso del rubio

-oh no seas tímido foxy_kun tu Anko_chan te va a tratar tan bien que no vas a querer soltarme- las manos de Anko ya estaban acariciando cierta parte de la anatomía de Naruto que en estos momentos ya tenia vida propia

-ohhh foxy_kun estas muy contento de que tu Anko_chan te quiera cuidar verdad- ronroneo la pelimorada poco antes de casi besar al rubio, aun anbu había aparecido para solicitar información sobre la prueba, sangre goteo de la parte inferior de la mascara poco antes del desmayo mientras la mujer maldecía porque tenia que reunirse con el Hokague.

-ni hablar tendré que esperar para divertirme contigo foxy_kun, pero no te preocupes tu no te me vas a escapar aunque dudo que después quieras huir jejeje- y desapareció en una nube de humo esta vez enserio.

El rubio permaneció unos minutos en el claro procesando lo que acababa de pasar, primero paso la prueba, después Anko apareció y trato de seducirlo, acaricio cierta parte de su cuerpo y se esfumo con una promesa de volver

-creo que casi soy violado…no se si sentirme ¿asustado o excitado?- volteo a la parte inferior de sus pantalones y supo su respuesta – (bueno eso despeja mi duda)-

Había sido un día interesante muy interesante eso era lo que pensaba el rubio, mientras rememoraba lo que había pasado esa misma tarde, estaba en casa listo para preparar su cena, no tenia sal asíque salio a la puerta de su vecino ahora que lo pensaba no le conocía y lo mas importante porque los dueños del edificio le habían dicho que nadie aguantaba vivir ahí

-disculpe me podría prestar algo de sal- pregunto el rubio desde la puerta que se abría lentamente, casi tiene una hemorragia nasal con lo que vio ahí de pie frente a el usando un minishort y una blusa de tirantes que apenas contenia la generosidad de sus pecho estaba…

-¡foxy_kun eres mi vecino nuevo!- ronroneo Anko mientras abrazaba de nuevo al rubio quien ahora podría oír a Natsumi maldecir una cosa era ver esta situación de vez en cuando y otra que Anko viviera a lado del rubio. La mujer de cabello morado sonrío mientras arrastraba al rubio al interior de su casa solo para ser reñida por aquella voz

-otra vez molestando a los vecinos Anko- dijo ella mientras aparecía usando un short corto no tanto como el de la pelimorada y una camisa un tanto mas conservadora pero que aun así mostraba su bella figura

-mira quien es nuestro nuevo vecino- dijo feliz la mujer de las serpientes mientras el rubio miraba frente a el a una conocida mujer

-¿Kurenai_chan?- pregunto el rubio mientras la ojiroja lo miraba en brazos de Anko quien de nuevo lo apretaba contra ella.

-hola Naruto_kun dime, se puede saber ¡QUE HACE TU CARA ENTRE LOS PECHOS DE MI COMPAÑERA DE DEPARTAMENTO!- grito molesta y ¿celosa? Kurenai al pobre rubio quien solo podia maldecir al responsable de esta locura.

* * *

><p>hasta aqui queda, bueno como vieron decidi hacer un par de cambios y le di al rubio sus porpios compañeros que espero lo entiendan mejor que los demas novatos de konoha, como notaron Anko recuerda todo lo que paso lo que no augura dias tranquilos para Naruto y lo de Kurenai como compañera de Anko jejeje se me ocurrio de ultimo momento despues de todo alguien tiene que proteger la "castidad" del pobre rubio jejejeje (una bola de papel golpea la cabeza del autor que voltea a mirar al molesto rubio sentado frente a un tazon de ramen)<p>

-bien que te pasa ahora Naruto- pregunta el autor al rubio que lo mira con molestia  
>-que me pasa como pudiste ponerme en un equipo con esa loca examinadora, ademas aun me acuerdo de lo que pusiste en el otro capitulo como puedes hacerme esas cosas- dice indignado el rubio<br>-la verdad no escuche que te quejaras cuando lo estabas haciendo, ademas yo soy quien deveria quejarse tu "Zorrita" no me deja dormir cuando se pone cariñosa contigo- el rubio se pone como tomate antes de volver a su tazon de ramen mientras el autor sonrie triunfante

bueno como vieron parece ser que aunque lo niegue al rubio le gustan estas escenas y a todo esto donde rayos esta metida Natsumi, espero que no se este metiendo en problemas bueno como no tengo mas que decir me despido de ustedes dandoles mil gracias por leer esta ocurrencia mia

nos leemos pronto  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:creo que yengo una idea para un lemon jejejejeje personalmente culpo a mi amigo Isaac por mandarme ese correo bueno vere si lo incluyo mas adelante si me queda bien nos leemos


	12. C11: Refuerzos

hola otra vez esta vez les traigo mas temprano el capitulo del dia de hoy la verdad que esta historia pareciera escribirse sola cada que me siento frente a la computadora mis manos casi se mueven por si mismas, bueno ahora quiero agradecer todos los reviews y decir que tienen razon hace mucho que no comento de ellos creo que lo hare un poco  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:en realidad no quiero matar a Naruto solo que me parecio agradable verlo en esa situacion no se si alguien lo halla notado pero por muy "casanova" que sea el rubio sigue teniendo problemas cuando las mujeres le coquetean de esa forma  
><strong>NrutoJ9<strong>:tienes toda la razon tiene mucha suerte con esa vecinas puse a Kurenai ahi porque si lo dejaba solo con Anko nunca podria descansar tranquilo y creo se presta para muchas situaciones comicas, segundo en la mision al pais de las olas veremos un poco del poder de Natsumi en Kasumi y como lo usa no se quemara tan rapido como quisieramos ya que ante todo es una msa gigantesca de poder por lo que se tomara algo de tiempo para que se den cuenta ademas quisiera ver como la niña desarrolla increibles tecnicas usando este poder para que al final lo pierda y nunca pueda volver a usarlas me gustaria ver eso a ti no; y en cuanto a la relacion de Naruto y Kushina mejorara solo hay que darle tiempo digo 15 años pensando que es el demonio no se cambian de la noche a la mañana pero creeme mejorara y te anticipo Minato sufrira muhahahahahaha bueno esa risa estuvo de mas

dicho esto y arreglados los posibles errores ortograficos del fic aqui les dejo el capitulo 8 por cierto en el hay escenas que escribo por primera vez espero me den una oportunidad nunca habia escrito algo asi asique les agradeceria que me diesen su opinion honesta de que les parece bueno ahora si lo de siempre

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo elemento y caracter usado en este fic pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada, solo los personajes originales que aparezcan aqui son mios, todo lo denas no TT_TT

-mmmmm- persona hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- persona pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio /invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>) demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm<em>)- Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: refuerzos<strong>

El equipo numero 13, se movía a toda velocidad entre los árboles, habían salido de Konoha a toda prisa, eran los refuerzos solicitados por el equipo 7 al parecer su sencilla misión rango c se había complicado demasiado; Naruto observaba sonriente la actitud de su sensei después de todo parecía que podía ser seria cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba; el rubio aun recordaba ese ultimo mes de misiones.

Primero desyerbar un jardín, luego recuperar a tora (ese gato si que era difícil de atrapar); pintar varios edificios, capturar a tora, ayudar con unas mudanzas, capturar a tora, realizar algunos inventarios, capturar a tora, cuidar niños, capturar a tora, reparar unos tejados, capturar a tora; y demás tareas domesticas, que en opinión del rubio eran una perdida de tiempo sobre todo cuando tu sensei se la pasa bromeando o acosándote sexualmente no era que eso ultimo le molestara, y para colmo siempre tenían que atrapar a ese condenado gato, enserio cuantas veces lo habían capturado unas 30 o 40 veces y el animal seguía huyendo para desquitar su furia contra el que lo agarraba casi siempre el rubio –(como odio a ese gato cuanto quisiera poder dárselo de comer a saya, mejor no podría hacerle daño)- pensó el rubio poco antes de volver a centrarse en la misión.

Según les había informado el hokague, la misión de escolta había tenido unos imprevistos cuando unos renegados de Kiri los trataron de emboscar en el pequeño informe se elogio bastante a Kasumi, por ello Kakashi había pedido una copia de seguridad y eso los traía hasta aquí, ahora corrían hacia el sonido de una batalla cercana, tan pronto llegaron se toparon con una escena inesperada; por un lado un hombre alto de rostro cubierto por vendas sin cejas aparentemente tenia al peliplateado atrapado en una especie de burbuja de agua mientras sus clones arrinconaban a una Kasumi herida de un brazo y a un Uchiha algo golpeado, Sakura por su lado trataba de proteger al cliente un hombre de gafas y con un persistente olor a alcohol.

-que te parece Kakashi parece que tienes refuerzos- dijo con su vos grave el hombre vendado para enseguida crear otro clon de agua que sostuvo la prisión.

-Zabuza Momochi uno de los 7 espadachines de la niebla jounin renegado y se dice ahora mercenario- dijo una sonriente Anko mientras un poco de sudor caía por su sien.

- y quien eres tu mujer- pregunto el mencionado Zabuza mientras Anko sacaba un par de kunais de sus mangas –Anko Mitarashi, ustedes protejan al constructor y ayuden a sus compañeros mientras yo me encargo de este tipo- y sin mas se lanzo a la ofensiva

Por su parte los genin se asignaron rápido sus tareas, Yumi apoyo a Sakura mientras los otros dos corrían a socorrer a sus compañeros, entre Sasuke y Jin sometieron al clon que estaba algo falto de chakra, por su lado Naruto estaba teniendo un encuentro bastante divertido, con gran alarde de su movilidad alejo al clon de Kasumi y logro que le diera la espalda para que la pelirroja lo atacara por sorpresa

-Futon: renkudan (elemento aire: bala de aire comprimido)- la bala de viento golpeo con fuerza al clon que se disipo dejando un charco de agua.

-listo ya estas a salvo- dijo serio Naruto para ver como el chakra rojo comenzaba a sanar a Kasumi – (parece que sabe como usar los poderes curativos de Natsumi_chan)- pensó el rubio mientras la miraba curar su herida.

Por su lado Anko no lo estaba pasando tan bien, su oponente se movía demasiado y para colmo con esa enorme fuente de agua tenia una ligera ventaja

-que ocurre mujer no puedes seguirme el ritmo- dijo arrogante el hombre mientras blandía su enorme hoja

-sabes lo que dicen de los hombres a los que les gustan las armas grandes- dijo burlona para de inmediato esquivar el corte de Zabuza, lanzo una patada a la cara que fue bloqueada por la misma hoja, usando su fuerza el espadachín arrojo a Anko en el aire y ataco increíblemente haciendo señales con una sola mano

- así se ataca mujer Suiton: Teppoudama (elemento agua: disparo de cañón de agua)- del suelo el agua se reunió en una gran esfera que golpe con fuerza a Anko arrojándola contra un árbol

-hora de morir- dijo siniestramente el exShinobi de Kiri mientras blandía su arma frete a Anko listo para matarla, por sus mente desfilo su vida y amigos terminando en el único equipo genin que había tenido – (fue bueno conocerlos niños)- pensó resignada con un par de sus costillas rotas tras la bala de agua

-Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- grito Naruto justo a tiempo lanzando ese curioso disco de agua que golpeo al desprevenido hombre arrastrándolo unos metros lejos de Anko hasta que fue cortado por la gran espada

-parece que sabes hacer algo mocoso- dijo algo irritado el Ninja renegado después de todo este genin acababa de sorprenderlo con la guardia baja

-Jin ayuda a sensei yo voy a pelear con el- dijo serio el rubio mientras se quitaba el sombrero arrojándolo a la distancia

- estas loco ni yo podría enfrentar a ese tipo- dijo indignada la niña pelirroja recibiendo solo una fría mirada del rubio

-ya voy Naruto- dijo su compañero en el poco tiempo que había conocido al rubio sabia algo de el cuando hablaba así era mejor obedecerlo.

-espera Naruto no podrás auch ganarle- dijo Anko mientras su alumno de pelo negro la levantaba del suelo

-ya lo veremos sensei ya lo veremos- dijo serio el rubio mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia Zabuza quien lo miraba divertido

- eres un suicida niño, pero es tu vida no la mía- dijo alegre el hombre mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio

-¡NARUTOOOO!- grito Anko ante la imagen aterradora

Se movió tan rápido que Naruto no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de un solo golpe la enorme espada lo había atravesado, todos miraban impactados como ese Ninja levantaba en el aire a su compañero quien yacía atravesado por la hoja enorme, mientras una sonrisa adornaba el rostro del rubio antes de brillar

BBBBOOOOOOOMMMMM

Resonó la explosión de la cual el shinobi renegado salio casi ileso unos segundos mas y había terminado gravemente herido,

-valla yo que esperaba que mi clon explosivo te atrapara- dijo serio el rubio desde atrás de un árbol

-parece que sabes hacer tu trabajo niño bien esta vez no será tan fácil no caeré dos veces- dijo mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio quien esta vez se movía con velocidad y gracia esquivando los espadazos del hombre, quien comenzaba a frustrarse ante la agilidad del rubio – deja de moverte para que pueda matarte mocoso- dijo sumamente enojado mientras realizaba otra serie de sellos

- Doton: Doryuu Dango (Elemento tierra: Gran bola de tierra)- grito Zabuza para después lanzar esa enorme esfera contra el rubio quien apenas pudo eludirla

-puede usar Doton- dijo acusadoramente Yumi mientras miraban al rubio seguir esquivando balas de tierra

Anko estaba molesta aquí estaba ella lastimada e incapaz de seguir peleando de hecho apenas podía respirar o moverse sin que le doliera demasiado, mientras el rubio saltaba por todos lados evitando los ataques de Zabuza ahora la afinidad de Naruto seri inútil de ninguna manera su Suiton vencería al Doton que usaba Zabuza, cuando de nuevo el rubio sorprendió a todos

- Raiton: sen denki dekiru (elemento rayo: mil golpes eléctricos)- grito Naruto para abrir su boca y lanzar de ella una lluvia de pequeñas bolas que brillaban hechos de pura electricidad

Todo mundo quedo paralizado ante la escena del espadachín siendo bombardeado por Naruto quien al parecer poseía una segunda afinidad, cosa de la que nadie sabia, al fin el rubio cerro la boca respirando un poco ajetreado, para sorpresa de todos el Zabuza que yacía en el suelo se desbarato en un montón de agua – no eres el único que conoce trucos niño- dijo el hombre cuando blandió su espada cortando la espalda de Naruto quien cayo cerca de sus compañero que miraban impactados como la espalda de su compañero sangraba, despacio el rubio se puso de pie y de nuevo encaro al Ninja listo para seguir luchando

-(como puede ser tan fuerte esa clase de poder debería de ser mío yo soy quien lo necesita soy un Uchiha ese dobe si sobrevive me tendrá que dar muchas respuestas)- pensó con envidia el Uchiha al ver al rubio listo para seguir peleando  
>-(como es posible yo soy la hija del yondaime como es posible que el si pueda pelear y yo este paralizada, como demonio se hizo tan fuerte y porque estoy tan angustiada porque mi corazón esta tan lleno de angustia,)- eran las ideas de Kasumi al ver con cierta añoranza al rubio<p>

-(eres increíble Naruto)- pensaron en perfecta coordinación sus compañeros de equipo

- no sigas Naruto puede matarte- dijo Anko suplicante al ver a su alumno listo para seguir peleando

- no te preocupes no tengo la intención de morir, aun hay cosas que tengo que hacer- respondió el frío ojiazul sin dejar de mirar atentamente a su oponente

-si ganas te dejare llevarme en una cita Naruto_kun- dijo la suave voz de Anko a lo que el rubio volteo solo para verla sonreír, esa era su manera de desearle suerte y pedirle que no muriera.

Naruto sonrío y camino de regreso a la batalla, -(es mas fuerte de lo que esperaba además hemos corrido sin descanso desde que salimos de la aldea ni siquiera descansamos de nuestras otras misiones ya estoy algo agotado, me serviría mucho que ocurriera ahora pero aun no es tiempo de la liberación verdad Natsumi_chan)- pregunto mentalmente a su inquilina el rubio herido

-**lamentablemente no Naruto_kun aun falta algo de tiempo para que ocurra**- respondió con cierto pesar la kitsune en su mente

-_ya es momento de que me use Naruto_sama_- dijo seria la peliblanca a lo que el rubio sonrío internamente

-(aun no Kura_chan, no quiero revelarles tu poder aun)- respondió mentalmente el rubio

-_yo siempre estaré lista para usted Naruto_sama y respeto sus decisiones pero si no me usa quizá no sobreviva además no siempre tiene la oportunidad de enfrentarse a un buen espadachín no cree_- respondió ella con convicción en su voz

-(en eso tienes razón, bueno solo te usare para pelear pero no usaremos tus poderes esta claro no quiero que sepan lo que podemos hacer)- respondió el ojiazul mientras una siniestra sonrisa se extendía por la cara de la peliblanca

-_si mi Naruto_sama úseme como le plazca solo déjeme sentir sus manos sobre mí y permítame luchar a su lado- _respondió la peliblanca ante el avenimiento de su compañera pelirroja

-**háganlo pedazos**- agrego la zorra pelirroja a lo que la peliblanca solo sonrío aun mas.

Todos miraban expectantes como el rubio sostenía firmemente el mango de su espada que viéndola de cerca casi parecía brillar fue entonces que Naruto murmuro para el mismo

- sore o eikyu ni kaba…kurayami (cúbrelo para siempre…oscuridad)- y desenfundo de golpe

El suelo bajo el rubio crujió y se agrieto mientras la espada elevada hacia un lado tenia la hoja envuelta en un torbellino se lo que parecían ser sombras casi como si la hoja se estuviera formando de la misma oscuridad jalando el viento hacia el rubio quien sostenía la espada, el viento se detuvo y las sombras se disiparon para revelar la hoja.

Media poco mas de un metro y luciría como una Katana común sin contar el hecho de que el metal de esta era de un color muy oscuro casi como si la espada fuese negra el filo lucia brillante ante la luz del sol y sumamente peligroso a lo largo de la hoja una serie de kanji en color dorado brillante recorrían la hoja y formaban la frase "la voluntad que corta la existencia", el rubio la esgrimió hacia el frente para empuñarla con ambas manos y Zabuza por alguna razón desconocida para el sintió escalofríos.

-¿que clase de espada es esa?- pregunto confundido en su vida había visto algo así

-esta es la ultima katana que veras, esta es mi Kurayami- y el rubio se lanzo contra el renegado.

El sonido del metal resonó por el claro, las chispas colaron cuando ambas armas se enfrentaron, para sorpresa de más de uno el rubio estaba casi a la par del exninja de Kiri que salto hacia atrás para ganar algo de espacio y lanzo un corte horizontal, Naruto ladeo su espada y con un sonoro clang detuvo la gran espada del vendado ninja, se veía el esfuerzo en su cara y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza Naruto empujo su espada lanzando la de Zabuza a un costado, giro sobre si mismo y lanzo una estocada frontal, el criminal se movió ágil y escapo del ataque con solo un leve corte en el costado.

-rayos no sabia que Naruto podía hacer algo así- dijo Jin bastante impresionado mientras el rubio peleaba contra el criminal que de nuevo atacaba eran movimientos rápidos y certeros que Naruto bloqueaba con su espada con gran habilidad.

-se supone que es tu compañero ¿como es posible que nunca supieras que hace eso?- pregunto acusadora la pelrosada mientras de nuevo Naruto pasaba a la ofensiva esta vez un corte descendente que Zabuza bloqueo usando su gran arma como escudo

-nunca lo había viso desenfundarla es la primera vez- de nuevo ambos se movían a gran velocidad chocando las armas mientras iban de un lado a otro del claro, Zabuza ataco de frente y una vez mas Naruto lo detuvo para girar sobre si mismo y dejar caer su katana contra el mango de la Zanbato en un intento por cortar las manos del oponente quien rápido se reemplazo con un tronco que cayo cortado por la mitad.

-(quien rayos es este sujeto, no puedo creer que sea tan bueno estoy segura que podría darle pelea a kasan y ademas que clase de espada es esa nunca vi algo parecido en los libros de historia que he visto, cuando la saco y paso eso fue como si Naruto se hubiese vuelto mas rápido y fuerte, de donde saco algo así y como puedo conseguir un par estoy segura de que seria un gran arma para mi y un regalo extraordinario para kasan)- pensaba con cierta envidia la hija de Namikaze al ver el despliegue de habilidad del rubio.

Zabuza estaba mas que impresionado este chico rubio era en definitiva algo que no esperaba ver, de hecho se estaba empezando a preguntar si no era algua clase de jounin encubierto después de todo semejante habilidad a tan temprana edad era casi ridícula

-dime niño ¿quien te enseño a pelear así?- pregunto Zabuza desde lo alto de una rama donde miraba al rubio que seguía en tierra

-ya sabes aquí y allá no tuve un maestro de kenjutsu realmente- todo mundo se quedo helado ante esta revelación el rubio no tenia un maestro todo lo que habían visto era solo lo que el había aprendido por su propia cuenta eso si que no podían creerlo

-tengo algo que proponerte niño no quieres renunciar y ser mi nuevo aprendiz estoy seguro de que podrías llegar muy lejos con la instrucción adecuada ademas seria una pena tener que matar a alguien con tanto talento- dijo el ninja enemigo sin dejar de mirar al rubio

- lo siento yo ya tengo una maestra- dijo el rubio mientras señalaba sobre su hombro con su espada a la adolorida Anko – (ademas yo ya tuve el maestro adecuado y me enseño mas de lo que podrías imaginar)- pensó el con una sonrisa enigmática en su cara.

-es una pena en ese caso tendré que conformarme con esa quedarme esa espada cuando te mate- y se lanzo al aire cayendo con toda su fuerza mientras golpeaba con su espada.

Naruto se cubrió con su propia arma y resonó el golpe con fuerza, los `pies del rubio se hundieron levemente en el suelo mientras hacia acopio de fuerza y rechazaba al hombre quien voló unos metros en el aire antes de caer frente al rubio sorprendido

-de que rayos esta hecha esa espada, con esto debí haberlos partido a ambos nunca falla- dijo algo indignado el espadachín ya que frente a el, el rubio sostenía su aun entera y brillante espada

-lo siento pero kurayami es una espada muy especial- respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras atacaba de frente

-(como, como es tan fuerte, de donde vino ese poder…dobe tendrás que decírmelo quieras o no yo soy quien necesita esa fuerza para poder matarlo, me darás esa espada y me contaras todo solo un Uchiha merece esa clase de poder)- pensó con envidia y arrogancia nuestro "vengador favorito".

-**Naruto_kun ya lo notaste verdad**- pregunto Natsumi mientras el rubio seguía trenzado en el combate

-(si tiene rato viéndonos no se quien sea pero parece estar esperando algo, ugh rayos este tipo es mas fuerte de lo que pensé y ya me estoy cansando en momentos así odio esa restricción de Hanzo_sensei)-maldijo mentalmente el rubio al esquivar otro ataque del ninja enemigo

-por divertido que sea pelear contigo ya me aburrí mocoso es hora de que mueras- dijo Zabuza al tiempo que saltaba de nuevo al árbol y atacaba con fuerza, - Doton: Doryūdan (elemento tierra: misil-dragón de tierra)- y de atrás del árbol un gran dragón de elemento tierra surgió lanzándose contra el rubio.

Atrás de Naruto estaban sus compañeros estaban expectantes, no podía esquivarlo o alguien saldría herido solo tenia una opción esperaba que después no le hicieran muchas preguntas de ello, se planto en el suelo y con toda la fuerza a la que tenia acceso lanzo un corte al ataque, para sorpresa de todos las espada del rubio golpeo la cabeza del dragón cortándola por la mitad, los escombros y rocas volaban mientras el cuerpo del gran dragón era cortado con dificultad por el rubio quien fue arrastrado hasta quedar frente a todo mundo quien lo miraba incrédulo, cayo apoyado sobre su rodilla clavando la punta de su espada en la tierra y respirando cansado

-rayos eso si que fue difícil-murmuro el rubio mientras todos le miraban algunos impresionados, otros asustados y un par envidiosos.

-ya casi no tengo fuerzas, oye Kasumi tu y los demás liberen a Kakashi yo lo entretengo lo mas que pueda ya que no me quedan muchas fuerzas- la pelirroja aturdida solo cabeceo afirmativa mientras el rubio atacaba a Zabuza.

El aludido peliplateado miraba la batalla impactado, como era posible que este demonio fuera tan poderoso no tenia idea y lo peor por lo que veía se estaba cansando esa ultima defensa lo había agotado sin duda estaba a punto de desmayarse, para su alegría pudo ver como una bola de fuego impulsada por una bala de aire arremetían contra el clon que sostenía su prisión, las evadió con cierta facilidad, pero lo que no pudo evadir fue la lluvia de kunais por parte de los compañeros del rubio que tras clavársele en todo el cuerpo lo hicieron desbaratarse, finalmente Kakashi estaba libre para pelear de nuevo.

-maldición los mocosos ya soltaron a Kakashi ni hablar tendré que matarte antes de que venga por mi niño sin resentimientos eh- y ataco de frente mientras el cansado rubio se defendía como podía -(un poco mas cerca)-

Kakashi revisaba el estado de Anko antes de socorrer al rubio quien parecía en su limite Zabuza lanzo un corte con fuerza y la espada de Naruto de ladeo quedando solo en su mano izquierda mientras el hombre sin cejas sonreía ante la abertura

-fin del juego niño- y atrajo su espada hacia atrás listo para rematarlo

-tu lo dijiste… Raiton: Raiken (elemento rayo: Puño eléctrico)- y Naruto lanzo su golpe con su ano derecho contra el pecho de Zabuza.

El sintió la descarga recorrer todo su cuerpo, dolía como los mil demonios mientras era lanzado hacia atrás, cerro los ojos por inercia mientras sentía sus nervios en shock y sus músculos casi como si un calambre cubriera todo su cuerpo, Naruto se tambaleo un poco y cayo sobre sus rodillas mientras su espada de nuevo estaba clavada de punta en el suelo y el respiraba cansado, era todo ya estaba casado y no podía seguir mas –(maldición apuesto a que se divierte viendo esto verdad sensei)- pensó divertido el rubio justo cuando sentía una mano sobre su hombro.

-buen trabajo Naruto, yo me encargare ahora- dijo Kakashi mientras el rubio asentía y como pudo envaino de nuevo su espada y se desplomo hacia su espalda, nunca sintió el suelo pues para su sorpresa tenia la cara sonriente de Jin tras el

-en serio que estas loco Naruto mira que pelear así- dijo el chico mientras lo ayudaba a llegar con sus compañeros.

Todos miraban la lucha de Zabuza mientras el rubio estaba casi por dormirse, un vórtice de agua una serie de clones muchos golpeas y un frustrado Zabuza era el resultado del ojos sharingan de Kakashi, ¿Cómo tenia algo asi? Naruto no tenia ni idea pero agradecía que lo tuviese, todos estaban muy concentrados que no notaron cuando el rubio se recostó listo para dormir, era un tronco muy suave y calido con dos grandes y suaves rebordes…¿suaves?, Naruto levanto la vista y miro la sonrisa enorme de Anko quien lo apretaba suavemente contra ella

-descansa Naruto_kun te lo ganaste- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el rubio lentamente cerraba los ojos lo ultimo que vio fue a Zabuza arrinconado por Kakashi.

Dentro de su mente el rubio estaba ahora frente a sus inquilinas que le miraban con alegría y felicidad

-**felicidades Naruto_kun sobreviviste a tu primera pelea contra un jounin-** dijo la sonriente kitsune al apenado rubio

-_es verdad Naruto_sama felicidades aunque si hubiese usado todo mi poder lo habría matado usted_- dijo algo seria la peliblanca

-tienes razón pero habría tenido que dar muchas explicaciones ademas no quiero que sepan de lo que somos capaces aun no es tiempo- respondió solemne el rubio a lo que las otras dos asintieron

-_gracias, fue tan maravilloso pelear a su lado Naruto_sama_- agradeció Kurayami con una ligera reverencia a lo que el rubio de inmediato negó con vehemencia

-no tienes que agradecer yo debería darte las gracias sin ti habría muerto Kura_chan- respondió el rubio mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco

-_no se preocupe, yo siempre estaré aquí para lo que guste y mande, usted dígamelo y yo lo obedeceré sin dudar, solo deseo poder sentir sus manos sobre mi de nuevo Naruto_sama_- respondió solemne mientras el rubio se ponía algo rojo ante la otra connotación que se le podía dar a esas palabras

-**Naruto_kun eres todo un pervertido jejejeje**-y la pelirroja se río con fuerza ante el color rojo que apareció aun más en sus dos acompañantes

-no te burles de mi Natsumi_chan, tus bromas son las culpables de que piense de esa forma- lo único que logro fue que ella se riera con mas fuerza.

Lentamente el rubio abrió los ojos para hallarse en una habitación sencilla, seguramente habían llegado a su destino mientras dormía, despacio se puso de pie y fiel a su costumbre ato su espada a su cintura antes de salir de la habitación y bajar por unas escaleras, llego al comedor donde estaban todos sus compañeros ademas de una agradable mujer que reía ante la singular forma de narrara de Anko, quien hacia una pausa para quejarse de las vendas según ella arruinaban su belleza, Naruto estaba de acuerdo… el rubio parpadeo un par de veces de donde había venido eso no tenia idea, pero aun así llego al comedor

Tras una breve presentación donde conoció al constructor de puentes de nombre Tazuna y a su hija Tsunami quien le agradeció por ayudar a su padre le cayó la tan esperada pregunta

-Naruto ¿Qué clase de espada es esa?-pregunto Kakashi al rubio, de inmediato todo mundo se cayo y miro al rubio

- es un regalo de mi maestro- respondió Naruto esperando con eso callar las dudas obviamente no lo logro

-si pero ¿Qué clase de espada es? No se de ningún arma que haga algo como eso ademas cuando la desenfundaste te movías mas rápido incluso creo te volviste mas fuerte- dijo Kasumi ansiosa de conocer la respuesta y haciendo alarde de sus capacidades de observación en definitiva había sido muy bien entrenada.

-no estoy seguro de que clase de espada es mi maestro jamás me dijo, el solo decía que cuando estuviera en problemas la desenfundara y peleara con todas mis fuerzas que ella me ayudaría- respondió sereno mientras alzaba levemente los hombros esperaba que se creyeran eso

-ah ya veo y dime ¿donde esta ese maestro tuyo? quisiéramos conocerlo- pregunto Kakashi a lo que todo mundo asintió sobre todo Yumi y Kasumi quienes no paraban de imaginarse a si mismas con espadas parecidas

- no puede el falleció poco después de que me la regalo- todos callaron comprendiendo que era un tema difícil para Naruto todos excepto…

-dobe te ordeno que me des esa espada- dijo arrogantemente el Uchiha mientras miraba el arma del rubio

-olvídalo teme_chan, es mi espada el ultimo recuerdo de mi maestro no te la daría aunque fueses el ultimo damiyo del mundo- dijo el rubio mientras el Uchiha se ponía de pie

-ya lo oíste dale esa arma a Sasuke_kun el se la merece- dijo la chica rosada a lo que el rubio la miro sereno

-ni creas que voy a escucharte a ti nameraka (lisa)- respondió serio mientras como siempre Sakura estallaba

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASI BAKA!- grito casi al punto de reventarles los tímpanos a todos

-tengo un nombre sabes, cuando dejes de decirme baka dejare de ponerte nombres ¿estamos claros?- dijo sonriente mientras todos los demás hacían un intento por contener la risa.

De un rápido movimiento el Uchiha trato de tomar la espada del rubio quien sin pensarlo pateo la cara del moreno quien termino de espalda al suelo, estaba molesto esa espada era excepcional por derecho le pertenecía, casi se levantaba cuando la fría mirada de Naruto lo congelo en esa posición, todos los presentes lo sentían era sensación aterradora y tan fría que casi calaba en los huesos atándolos a todos al suelo no podían moverse y lo que era peor en el caso de Tazuna y su hija apenas podían respirar ante semejante instinto asesino

-si vuelves a intentar tomar mi espada te arrancare los ojos esta claro teme_chan- el Uchiha asintió de mala gana mientras esa fuerza se desvanecía y un sonriente Naruto se dirigía a todos

-si me disculpan quisiera salir a estirar las piernas con su permiso-y sin mas salio de la casa

-¿Qué esta mal con ese chico? Un segundo parece un asesino cruel y despiadado y al siguiente esta sonriendo como si nada- pregunto al aire Tazuna nadie supo que responderle-

-cada día me gusta más ese rubio, me pregunto de que será capaz en la cama- dijo alegre Anko a lo que todos se le quedaron viendo sin creer lo que habían oído –ups creo que lo dije en voz alta jejejejeje- todos tuvieron una gota enorme en la nuca mientras la pelimorada se reía como tonta al descubrir sola sus pensamientos ante todos los presentes

* * *

><p>y aqui tienen el capitulo numero 11, he de decir que escuchar soundtrack de accion mientras escribia esto ayudo a la inspiracion solo espero que halla quedado bien, por lo demas diganme que tal les parecio y si alguien se pregunta si Kurayami es una Zampacktou la respuesta es...que ya no lo es, jejeje los dejare con eso para que piensen un poco y tambien les dire que se la di a Naruto porque con lo que tengo planeado creanme la va a necesitar y quien sabe si las cosas me resultan podria terminar con un crossover ya sea aqui o quiza en alguna secuela si es que se da claro esta bueno sin mas que decirles me( la puerta se abre y un asustado naruto entra corriendo tras cerrar la puerta)<p>

-que rayos te pasa naruto porque estas asi- pregunta el autor confundido al rubio  
>-es tu culpa por escribirlo no puedo creer que lo halla leido escondeme por favor no dejes que me encuentre- y sin mas el rubio corre al segundo piso<br>-bien esto me asusta de que esta hullendo- la puerta se vuelve a abrir y entra cierta mujer de gabardina y cabello morado  
>-no hullas foxy_kun deja que Anko_chan te cuide- dice la sonriente mujer mientras el autor la ve y se sujeta la nariz, verla en persona usando esa ropa es bastante...impactante<br>-oh tu eres el autor muchas gracias por darme esta oportunidad no te defraudare ya veras que una vez que lo convenza te ayudaremos a escribir las escenas mas excitantes y maravillosas del mundo, ahora voy por ti foxy_kun- y Anko corre al segundo piso mientras el autor salea la cocina para despues volver frente a la computadora

bueno parece que ahora tengo un nuevo visitante (dice el autor con un par de paleles en la nariz)solo espero que sea visitante y no huesped permanente como los otros dos, y a todo esto donde rayos esta metida Natsumi espero que no se meta en problemas bueno me despido de ustedes ( se oyen ruidos de forcejeo en el segundo piso) espero que Naruto no acabe traumado por esto pero bueno de nuevo el nunca se quejo cuando lo escribia verdad :D , bueno ya es todo por hoy los veo en el siguiente capitulo

hasta la proxima  
>atte:kurai-sho<br>pd:¿como me quedo la pelea?


	13. C12: Cuando cubre la niebla

hola a todo mundo ya se esta acabando el 2011, y como primera orden del dia  
>¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NARUTOJ9! (inserte fanfarrias y una lluvia de serpentinas tras el autor) he decidido dedicarte este capitulo como regalo de cumpleaños y agradecimiento por ser un fiel lector, espero que te lo pases muy bien ahora conrespecto a tu duda sobre si el rubio puede o podra invocar zorros bueno te dire no notaste en el principio del capitulo anterior cuando se enumeran las misiones del equipo y el rubio siente deseos de deshacerse de Tora, y de darselo de comer a Saya no tienes una idea de quien podria ser XD, ahora volviendo con lo relacionado con este capitulo al fin veremos a los demas ninjas en accion y les garantizo que les gustara el final de este capitulo creanme es algo que pocas veces he visto en los fics ahora si lo de costumbre<p>

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usado en este fic pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada, solamente los peronajes originales lo demas no es mio TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- oersonaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami pensando  
>-(<em>mmmmm<em>)- Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: Cuando cubre la niebla <strong>

Naruto paseaba por las deterioradas calles de nami no kui (no estoy seguro del nombre si estoy mal háganmelo saber por favor), a donde volteara solo podía ver tristeza y decepción, la mayoría de las personas se refugiaban al verlo pasar, y eso no degustaba nada, cuanto llevaba caminando no tenia idea ala distancia podía ver ocultos entre los callejones a algunos huérfanos en busca de comida, esto le traía tantos recuerdos, quien podía ser tan cruel pero sobretodo quien podía ser tan maldito como para reducir a un hermoso pueblo a algo tan decadente y deprimente.

Camino por quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que al fin entro en una vieja y algo deteriorada tienda de comestibles, no había mucho que ver unas cuantas latas por aquí y por allá unas pocas manzanas quizá algo de pan en un anaquel pero era todo no había mas, el dueño un hombre mayor de cabello canoso y rostro arrugado miro al rubio y abrió los ojos de temor

-por favor… ya les di todo lo que tenia ya no me queda nada no me haga daño- dijo suplicante mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el golpe de la espada cuanto paso no estuvo seguro.

Finalmente abrió los ojos solo para ver sus anaqueles vacíos, pensó que al ya no tener dinero se habían llevado sus pocas cosas miro decepcionado la barra del mostrador topándose con un pequeño montón de dinero, en la puerta el rubio estaba inmóvil mirando al hombre con una sonrisa eso era quizá 3 veces lo que costaba lo que llevaba, el hombre agradeció con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el rubio salía a la calle, camino despacio hasta llegar al mismo callejón donde un pequeño grupo de niños lo moraba asustados no habían tenido buenas experiencias antes.

Había algo extraño en esos raros ojos se veían inquietantes pero la forma en que los miraba les decía que confiaran en el, una pequeña de no mas de 6 años camino hasta el y se le quedo mirando el rubio sonrío y le dio una manzana la niña sin dudarlo la tomo y comenzó a comerla de inmediato los otros corrieron hacia el rubio quien apenas completo para todos, con la promesa de tratar de conseguirles mas y volver a jugar con ellos volvía a la residencia de Tazuna a tiempo para la cena

-¿Dónde te has metido todo el día Naruto? te perdiste el entrenamiento- dijo una curiosa Yumi mientras se sentaba para cenar

-si es cierto Kakashi_sensei hizo algo genial caminando en un árbol sin usar las manos-le apoyo Jin sonriente casi al punto de que sus dientes brillaran, esto ya había pasado y en esas ocasiones el rubio se preguntaba que clase de pasta de dientes usaba el chico o quizá se los enceraba no tenia idea

-enserio hizo eso- pregunto curioso el rubio a lo que la chica comenzó a contarle la historia

Al parecer había decidido enseñarles control de chakra mientras la aun lastimada Anko cuidaba al constructor, al principio habían sufrido mucho para lograrlo pero al parecer solo Sakura había logrado llegar a la punta ese día mientras que Yumi y Kasumi solo habían llegado a la mitad, el rubio lanzo una mirada discreta a la pelirroja que solo mascullaba algo sobre niñas sin nombre que la ponían en vergüenza y cosas sobre un mal control de chakra heredado de su madre, por su parte Jin apenas estaba como a la cuarta parte del árbol mientras que el Uchiha no había llegado a ese nivel por lo que el moreno estaba para variar molesto en un rincón.

-ya viste baka soy la mejor mujer en control de chakra ni siquiera la princesita puede igualarme- dijo arrogante la pelirosada haciendo a Kasumi mirarla con odio

-sabes yo no estaría tan jactancioso si fuera tu nameraka_chan (lisita)- dijo Naruto atrayendo una mirada iracunda de la pelirosada, - teme_chan podría enojarse si te empiezas a creer mas que el- ahora fue Sasuke quien le lanzo una mirada molesta y Naruto solo sonrío al parecer el Uchiha no estaba de buen humor aunque la verdad nunca lo estaba pero comenzaba a manejar mejor su ira eso significaba que necesitaba un apodo nuevo, ya pensaría en uno.

Por su lado Kasumi lo miraba aguantándose la risa siendo honestos talvez el rubio podía ser espeluznante cuando se lo proponía, pero cuando estaba de buen humor era bastante divertido siempre y cuando no fueses el blanco claro esta, por otro lado tanto Yumi como Jin estaban muertos de la risa ante la situación de los sobrenombres y en el fondo temían que el rubio les fuese a dar uno

-además sabes nameraka_chan, la razón por la que lo lograste tan rápido fue por tus minúsculas reservas de chakra- ahora si todo mundo lo estaba mirándolo incluso Anko quien acababa de entrar con Tazuna y escuchaban atentos la platica de los jóvenes.

-¿de que hablas baka?- preguntó molesta la pelirosada

- no te das cuenta, caray creía que eras lista, mira tu control es tan bueno porque no hay mucho que controlar en cambio tanto Jin como Sasuke tiene mucho chakra por lo que les es mas difícil manejarlo, en el caso de Yumi bueno su chakra debe ser por lo menos el doble que el tuyo, y en el caso de Kasumi ella ha sido entrenada desde muy joven estoy seguro de que tiene mas chakra que teme_chan pero como no se ha centrado en control no lo puede manejar bien por eso esta al nivel de Yumi-

Todos se quedaron callados cada uno pensando en lo que había dicho el rubio, sobretodo sus compañeros de equipo quienes se sentían contentos de que su amigo los tuviese en niveles comparables con los novatos del año y comenzaban a preguntarse si el rubio de haber estado todo el año se habría graduado como el mejor, la respuesta ahora era un claro si; el sonido de aplausos resonó por la pequeña estancia provenientes de la mujer de pelo morado

-fantástica explicación, ni yo lo habría dicho mejor Naruto_kun o tu crees que si Kakashi- a casi todos se les fue el sufijo excepto a cierta pelirroja que arqueaba una ceja mientras el conocido peliplateado leía su novela sentado en el sofá cuando había llegado no tenia idea, bueno Naruto si y se sentía de buen animo esta noche

-hola ¿cuando llegaste modoru_sensei? (maestro atrasado)- dijo el rubio haciendo referencia al hecho de que el peliplateado siempre llegaba tarde a las reuniones con su equipo.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras el susodicho miraba al sonriente rubio que le sostenía la mirada, era una tensa calma que solo pudo ser cortada por…

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ESPERA QUE LES DIGA A TODOS JAJAJAJAJA- la estridente risa de Anko quien se sostenía las costillas en verdad le estaban doliendo en ese momento pero bien valía la pana, el rubio miro la expresión de su maestra y levantandose camino hasta ella

-con tu permiso Anko_sensei- y sin mas el rubio se acerco mucho a la mujer que se sintió algo emocionada, quizá el rubio estaba dando el primer paso al acercarse tanto a ella y querer meter su mano bajo su gabardina

-oh Naruto_kun aquí, quizá deberíamos ir a la habitación aquí hay niños pequeños aunque no me molestaría que aprendieran un poco- varios de los varones presentes tuvieron una ligera hemorragia nasal al ver al rubio meter su mano bajo la gabardina de su maestra.

-ahhh- gimió placenteramente Anko cuando esa sensación de calor toco su costado, se extendía por todo su cuerpo y hacia que el dolor desapareciera…un momento el dolor de sus costillas se había ido, el rubio retiro su mano y tanto Kakashi como Kasumi pudieron ver un ligero rastro de chakra rojo, la pelimorada se toco el costado y no sintió dolor alguno

-¿Qué hiciste Naruto_kun?- pregunto desconcertada ante lo que acababa de suceder

-lo mismo que le hice a Jin durante nuestra prueba solo la cure de su herida, por suerte ya estaba algo cicatrizada si no no habría podido es un buen jutsu pero aun es experimental- dijo sonriente el rubio para enseguida ser envuelto en un abrazo feroz de la mujer que lo oprimió contra sus pechos, segundos después un ligeramente azul Naruto se escapaba de sus manos para decepción de la mujer no era que le molestara morir así , en su mente juraría haber escuchado la risa demoníaca de un par de mujeres celosas, estaba seguro de que en cuanto se fuera a dormir tendría problemas.

Se dio la vuelta para toparse con un interesante escenario, por un lado Tazuna tenia una hemorragia nasal bastante profusa que trataba de esconder de su hija quien con sartén en mano le miraba muy mal, luego Jin quien estaba aterrado de la mirada que le estaba lanzando Yumi, si el rubio tuviera que apostar por alguna relación seria por la de esos dos, luego Kakashi quien disimilaba leyendo si libro pero las gotas rojas en su regazo lo delataban, Sakura lo miraba roja y molesta y Kasumi estaba…enojada eso si pero parecía estar mirando mas a Anko que a el, de nuevo risas en su cabeza eso se estaba volviendo bastante común y luego Sasuke quien tenia una ligera hemorragia en su nariz

-mira tu nariz teme_chan y yo que pensaba que eras de los que preferían compañía masculina por las noches-, todos revivieron riéndose del Uchiha quien mas molesto que antes miraba al rubio y una peliirosada atacaba en defensa de su amor

-NO DIGAS ESO DE SASUKE_KUN- y fallo el golpe para sorpresa de mas de uno el rubio estaba colgando del techo mirando a todo mundo

-¿Qué?-Pregunto algo desconcertado por como todos lo miraban

-¿Cómo haces eso Naruto?- pregunto un ansioso Jin después de todo si se trataba de cómo ser un mejor Ninja siempre estaba dispuesta a aprender

-esto, solo es buen control de chakra no es que presuma pero el mío es grandioso y todo gracias a los ejercicios de mi sensei-dijo orgulloso el rubio mientras bajaba al suelo

-y cuales ejercicios son quizá podríamos usarlos Naruto- dijo Kakashi mientras el rubio perdía el color de la cara

-bueno puede usarlo si quiere que ellos mueran…puede atarlos a una roca boca abajo y atacarlos para que si pierden el control se caigan y usted les deja caer la roca encima- todo mundo lo miro con una gota en la nuca, -o el avanzado los pone a caminar sobre una placa de metal de cabeza repitiendo lo de la piedra solo que esta vez estarían suspendidos sobre una fosa llena de rocas afiladas, y deberá dejar correr una corriente eléctrica por la placa para que aprendan a concentrarse aun con el dolor si fallan caen a la fosa y los aplasta con la placa- la gotas en las nucas de todos crecieron al doble, - este… mencione que la corriente debe ser de mínimo 10,000 voltios- ahora mas de uno se puso azul mientras descartaban el ejercicio solo un demente haría algo así incluso Anko se preguntaba como había sobrevivido el rubio.

Ya estaba entrada la noche y el rubio estaba en la azotea mirando la luna llena siempre le había gustado cuando aquel llanto llamo su atención, camino curioso por el techo hasta que encontró a un niño llorando sobre su ventana, lo reconoció de inmediato gracias a la historia que les había contado durante la cena Tsunami

-hola… ¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto el rubio sorprendiendo a la figura que de inmediato lo miro para después enojarse con el sin razón aparente

-¡no te interesa además que mas da que te lo diga todos ustedes vana morir!- el rubio se quedo callado antes de exigir una explicación.

El niño le contó sobre Gato y su red d criminales, sobre como todos eran poderosos y de cómo morirían todos si luchaban contra el al final el rubio solo tenia una cosa que decir

-que estupidez- dijo serio haciendo enojar mas al niño

-tu que sabes, de seguro haz tenido una buena vida y no sabes como es sufrir no sabes nada del mundo eres solo un tonto- lo siguiente que supo el niño de nombre Inari era que estaba en un callejón frente a un pequeño niño rubio que buscaba comida entre la basura, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver la cara mas joven del Ninja que había estado frente a el, parpadeo y de nuevo estaba en el tejado

-escúchame se que sufres pero como viste hay quienes sufren mas mira yo crecí sin padres y cuando encontré a mi abuelo fue asesinado frente a mi, ese niño que viste era yo fue solo un pedazo de mi memoria que decidí mostrarte sabes tu no tienes derecho a asumir que eres el único que sufre tienes que crecer y dejar de ser un bebe malcriado o prefieres que algo le pase a tu madre, a tu abuelo yo tuve que dejar mi infancia para poder sobrevivir habría dicho que si sin dudar si me hubieran ofrecido tu vida, sabes lo buena que es tu, si es cierto tienes problemas todos los tenemos pero como me dijo mi abuelo una vez , la esperanza es la que nos permite seguir si la dejas morir entonces no tendrás porque vivir, piénsalo Inari que habría hecho tu padre- y sin mas el rubio salio al bosque para aclarar su mente mientras el niño recordaba a su padre y con lagrimas en los ojos volteaba hacia el cielo

-el tiene razón verdad otosan- y sonrío quizá si había esperanza para nami no kui

El rubio caminaba por el bosque estaba molesto y frustrado la verdad no le gustaba mucho dejar que alguien viese su memoria pero con este niño simplemente no pudo contenerse, se sentó en un árbol y mientras miraba la luna llena cayo dormido.

-despierta- susurro una suave voz, el rubio abrió los ojos despacio para toparse con una hermosa visión, se trataba de una joven de cabello negro y ojos castaños usando un kimono café con una canasta llena de plantas

-te va a enfermar si duermes aquí- dijo ella con una voz suave y gentil mientras el rubio se levantaba y estiraba

-no te preocupes no me enfermo con facilidad- dijo sonriente el rubio a lo que la chica se ruborizo un poco ante la forma en que la miraba.

-**Naruto_kun apenas despiertas y ya andas de conquistador…eres todo un casanova eh**- dijo la suave voz de Natsumi en su mente a lo que el rubio sonrió y pensar que esa actitud suya para con las mujeres bonitas era culpa de ella y de su entrenamiento contra las artes de seducción de las kunoichis.

Por el siguiente par de horas la chica de nombre Haku y el rubio se la pasaron platicando mientras este le ayudaba a recolectar plantas medicinales para un amigo, fue una platica muy interesante y diversa sobre sueños y metas sin contar elogios por parte de Haku para los ideales de protección de l rubio y sonrojos de la chica cada que el mencionaba sus bellos ojos, al final ya era hora de separarse.

-no vemos gracias por la ayuda Naruto_kun- agradeció ella muy sonriente al rubio, - y por cierto soy chico- y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en su cara al ver al ojiazul pálido como un fantasma

-si eso es cierto yo soy un ornitorrinco- dijo el rubio haciéndola parar en seco y mirarlo temerosa lista para pelear

-¿Cómo sabes?- pregunto ansiosa de una respuesta que no provocara una pelea

-sencillo la forma en que caminas podrás decir que eres un chico pero esa forma de balancear caderas solo la tiene una mujer, sin contar con que no tienes la manzana de Adán, y no es que sea un pervertido ni nada de eso pero deberías usar sostén, cuando te agachas se te notan los pechos- ella se puso roja y el rubio sonrío antes de despedirse de ella y caminar rumbo a la casa de Tazuna

-oye Haku_chan dile a Zabuza que me encantaría volver a pelear con el si- y sin mas tras darle una sonrisa se fue del sitio

Por su parte Haku se reprendía mentalmente por haberle dejado ir debió matarlo cuando pudo, pero simplemente no podía, se veía muy lindo al dormir y ella no logro hacerlo en vez de eso opto por despertarlo

-malditas hormonas- dijo en voz baja y se fue de ahí

Los próximos días fueron bastante cotidianos, los genin entrenando, Kakashi leyendo su icha icha, Anko insinuándosele de vez en cuando al rubio, Natsumi riéndose y de vez en cuando molestándose por la situación con la pelimorada, Kurayami suspirando resisganda ante la actitud bipolar de la zorra, Sakura acosando a Sasuke, el Uchiha planeando como conseguir el poder que poseía el rubio, Kasumi oscilando entre la admiración y la envidia para con el rubio, Tazuna trabajando y embriagándose y Naruto fastidiando a teme_chan y a nameraka_chan si fueron unos tranquilos y fantásticos días, pero al final el plazo se había cumplido el día de hoy atacaban el puente.

Las cosas habían comenzado bastante tranquilas en la zona de construcción, como siempre desde hacia un par de días los genin de Konoha estaban ayudando a las labores gracias a la escasez de trabajadores, mientras Anko y Kakashi vigilaban a Tazuna, por su parte los fastidiados miembros del equipo 7 tenían solo una idea en mente ¿donde rayos estaba el rubio?

Hablando del rey de roma, se hallaba como siempre fiel a su costumbre dormido sobre la rama de un árbol, tras haber estado practicando la noche anterior prefirió descansar aquí que volver a la casa del constructor, en su mente para variar estaba feliz retorciéndose sobre el suelo acompañado como siempre por la pelirroja y la peliblanca, sudaban y gemían por el esfuerzo a decir verdad el rubio no sabia que podía doblarse de esa manera, por su lado Kurayami se sentía cansada habían estado en esa posición por un buen rato aun no comprendía como era que los otros dos podían hacer esto por tanto tiempo y comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber aceptado participar aunque siendo honestos solo lo había hecho porque fue Naruto quien se lo pidió, al final con un ultimo gemido de esfuerzo los tres se desplomaron sobre el piso… si jugar Twister era cansado ( o acaso pensaban que hacían otra cosa)

Al final con un bostezo y tras estirarse un poco el rubio bajo del árbol y camino hacia la casa de Tazuna, seguramente todos estaban ya en la construcción, era tarde que mas daba que llegase mas retrasado de todos modos lo iban a regañar eso no valía la pena perderse el desayuno.

De pronto en el puente una densa niebla comenzaba a formarse sobre el mismo, esta niebla se podía sentir bañada de chakra sin duda era un jutsu, de inmediato todos tomaron posiciones defensivas aguardando el ataque de sus enemigos

-parece que el mocoso rubio no esta lastima habría querido matarlo primero pero parece que tendré que esperar- resonó la voz de Zabuza al mismo tiempo que aterrizaba sobre el puente junto a sus acompañantes.

Los ojos de los genin del equipo 7 se abrieron al reconocer a los hermanos demonio de nuevo frente a ellos mirándolos con gran enfado en sus ojos, además estaba ese cazador enmascarado que ahora estaba confirmado como un secuaz del renegado y luego estaba ese tipo; alto como zabuza de cabello oscuro y ojos negros con una sonrisa demente en el rostro, sobre su brazo izquierdo estaba una banda de kusa marcada a lo largo con un arañón. Los ojos de los jounin se abrieron de golpe al ver al tipo que acompañaba a Zabuza

-veo que conocen a mi amigo, Kiro Shiguma el yudoku himawari (girasol venenoso) de Kusagakure – ahora si que todos estaba sorprendidos nunca habrían esperado que el renegado tuviese otro jounin como apoyo, los genin no sabían mucho de este tipo pero por la parte de su sobrenombre que hacia alarde del veneno era mejor no estar cerca de el

-escuchen bien, no importa lo que pase no dejen que ese tipo rubio los toque se dice que fue parte de un experimento que trataba de crear una nueva línea de sangre, su cuerpo se supone que al sudar libera una toxina que paraliza el cuerpo y mata las células nerviosas imposibilitando el movimiento, no se acerque a el me escucharon- los genin asintieron a las palabras de Kakashi, todos permanecieron en silencio hasta que de pronto la batalla estallo.

Naruto corría en el bosque había escuchado el grito de Tsunami hacia apenas un par de segundos, y sabia que algo no debía andar bien, salto sobre la casa y se encaramo en el tejado donde pudo divisar muy bien la escena, un par de matones armados con espadas tenían al niño como rehén mientras la madre suplicaba que no le hicieran daño a su hijo

-tranquila no pensamos lastimar a tu mocoso el jefe los necesita como su carta del triunfo- dijo uno de ellos mientras el niño luchaba por liberarse de sus captores

-jejejejeje, pero sabes el jefe también dijo que podíamos divertirnos contigo antes de llevarte a el- dijo el otro sujeto mientras miraba lascivamente el cuerpo de la mujer que temía por la seguridad de su familia

-are lo que quieran solo no le hagan daño a mi hijo- respondió sin dudar haciendo que las sonrisas de los tipos se ensancharan

-ya oíste niño tu mami va a ser nuestra p…- ni siquiera termino la frase cuando el matón cayo al suelo muerto con un kunai clavado entre los ojos

Todos voltearon al tejado donde el rubio miraba con odio al tipo que aun permanecía con vida, estaba paralizado un segundo atrás el y su compañero estaban por pasar una buena tarde y al siguiente el estaba muerto y su rehén corría a los brazos de su madre

-los tipos como tu me dan asco- dijo el rubio mientras caía frente al tipo quien no pudo moverse tan pronto como el rubio toco el suelo el hombre fue atacado – muere basura…Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino electrico)- una corriente de electricidad abandono las manos del rubio y un relámpago serpenteo por el aire antes de golpear al tipo justo sobre el corazón matándolo en el instante

-estarán bien solo escóndanse debo correr al puente – y el rubio emprendió su marcha hacia el lugar de la batalla animado por la voz de Inari a la distancia –**es hora de divertirnos Naruto_kun**- dijo la kitsune con una sonrisa maligna en su cara ya sabia lo que estaba por venir.

En el puente las cosas no podían estar peor, por un lado tanto Jin como Yumi estaba encarando con habilidad y esfuerzo a lo hermanos demonio que los atacaban con esas enormes garras metálicas, por otro lado Sakura miraba asustada mientras "protegía" al constructor como su amado Sasuke era usado como escoba para barrer el piso por ese sujeto enmascarado, Kasumi trataba de ayudarle pero de alguna manera esa extraña cúpula hecha de espejos de hielo le permitía al enmascarado moverse demasiado rápido, Kakashi estaba en un encuentro de fuerza física contra Zabuza, empuñaba un kunai resistiendo apenas el embate de le enorme zanbato, Anko por su lado saltaba de un lado a otro lanzando proyectil tras proyectil contra ese tipo de Kusa quien con su gran velocidad en mas de una ocasión la había acorralado aunque por fortuna aun no lograba tocarla sabe lo que pasaría si lo lograba ya que esa mirada que le lanzaba no Podía augurar nada bueno.

Jin estaba empezando a cansarte este tipo era molesto, sus maldito guante en mas de una ocasión había estado a punto de arrancarle la cabeza, mientras que Yumi usaba su ninjato para bloquear al otro, de pronto se hallaron espalda con espalda mientras lis oponentes se alistaban a rematarlos

-lista para hacerlo Yumi- dijo un sonriente Jin a su amiga quien tras dirigirle una mirada discreta comprendió su idea

-hagámoslo de una vez que casi no tengo chakra- y era cierto habían estado trabajando en el puente por un buen rato por lo que estaban cansados.

Los hermanos demonio se lanzaron al ataque y rapiramete los chicos se giraron a gran velocidad uno contra la otra lanzando sus jutsus mas poderosos, Meizu quien habia estado esperando el ataque del ninjato de pronto se vio frete al chico de ojos negros que con una sonrisa lo ataco de frente

-Katon: Hiken (elemento fuego: puño de fuego)- dijo Jin al tiempo que su puño derecho se cubría de flamas casi hasta el codo, Meizu trato de bloquear con su guante pero el calor de la flamas fue tal que casi al instante el mismo guante estaba al rojo vivo

-AAAAARRRRGGGGGG- grito de dolor mientras agitaba su mano en un intento por enfriar el guante de metal, antes de que pudiese contra atacar recibió un par de kunais en el pecho cortesía del casado Jin, quien ahora mismo tenia un par de ligeras quemaduras en su mano derecha, Meizu cayo al suelo desangrándose mientras sus pulmones se colapsaban por las armas del ninja de la hoja

-jejejeje yo gane- y se desplomo de espaldas tratando de ver el cielo entre la densa niebla

Al mismo tiempo que Jin atacaba Yumi se precipito contra Gouzu esgrimiendo su ninjato que fue bloqueado por el guante del renegado, la chica sonrío mientras un clon de agua de ella misma se levantaba por extremo contrario y atacaba al sujeto, fue una suerte que lo esquivara solo con un ligero corte en el pecho, presa de su enojo ataco de golpe despedazando al clon para escuchar a su hermano gritar de dolor mientras tras el clon que desaparecía la chica atacaba

-Suiton: ha no kuchi (elemento agua: técnica del bocado de la serpiente)- una serpiente de agua ascendió de los restos del clon mientras el pasaba sobre ellos y lo mordió antes de arrastrarlo con fuerza contra uno de los extremos del puente, lo azoto fuertemente antes de que el agua siguiese su camino y el ultimo de los hermanos demonio quedase tendido sobre el puente con el cuello roto, Yumi se sentó cansada mientras agradecía internamente a Anko_sensei por enseñarle ese jutsu.

Anko no estaba feliz ella habría esperado que manteniéndose a distancia podría derrotar a este tipo pero no por nada estaba en el libro bingo, cada ataque que ella lanzaba era evadido y el sujeto de inmediato atacaba de frente con una gran velocidad, la ultima vez casi pudo oler el peculiar aroma de esa sustancia que segregaba su cuerpo, cuando casi la toma en un mortal abrazo por fortuna logro reemplazarse con un bulto de cemento.

-no vas a poder huir de mi para siempre kunoichi, entonces podré divertirme acabando con tu vida- dijo el seguro de si mismo mientras de nuevo Anko atacaba con fuerza

-vete al diablo…Doton: doryuu dango (elemento tierra: gran bola de tierra)- una bola de roca emergió del suelo del puente y voló contra el criminal quien la evadió con facilidad saltando a la izquierda,

-mi turno kunoichi…. Doton: doryuu taiga (elemento tierra: río de tierra torrencial)- el suelo se movió a gran velocidad antes de que un chorro de tierra y rocas se lanzara contra la pelimorada arrastrándola varios metros antes de detenerte dejándola atrapada de la pierna y mano izquierda en una posición desventajosa

-hora de morir kunoichi- dijo con felicidad en su voz Kiro mientras se acercaba despacio hacia la pelimorada quien ya desenfundaba un kunai lista para matarlo, si tenia que morir por lo menos se lo llevaría con ella, sus manos parecían brillar con esa sustancia mientras levantaba el puño

-adiós- y dejo caer el golpe que nunca llego

-Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: pala remolino)- el disco de agua hizo acto de presencia atrapando al sujeto que voló por el aire antes de caer de espaldas a unos 6 metros de distancia

-nunca le trates de poner una mano encima a Anko_chan de nuevo me oíste- grito el rubio listo para pelear sin notar el sufijo con el que llamo a la pelimorada por su parte Kiro se levantaba con esa sonrisa en su cara

-que bien otro genin que matar- dijo con felicidad mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio

Por otro lado el Uchiha estaba asustado de verdad que lo estaba, no importaba hacia donde atacaba ese sujeto de la mascara seguía esquivando sus ataques y lo que es peor esa mocosa pelirroja lo habia salvado en mas de una ocasión, no podía estar mas asustado y molesto

-no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejan opción-dijo el enmascarado con una suave voz y lanzo una andanada de agujas contra el pelinegro quien las vio venir de todos lados estaba atrapado amenos que….

-aaaaarrrrgggg- gimio dolorosamente Kasumi al sentir las agujas clavarse en su carne, en el ultimo segundo Sasuke se habia reemplazado con ella y ahora estaba aquí lastimada y en el suelo perdiendo la conciencia

-eres….un maldito…Uchiha- murmuro la pelirroja antes de perder el conocimiento y sumirse en la oscuridad

-tu te atreviste a cambiar de lugar con tu compañera- dijo incrédula Haku debajo de su mascara mientras el Uchia sonreía soberbio

-desde luego soy un Uchiha ella debe sentirse alagada por esto- respondió el moreno si sospechar que esto causaba la ira de Haku

-¡TU VAS A PAGAR ESTA TRAICION!- grito la chica de ojos castaños mientras sus espejos se agrietaban y rompían en miles de fragmentos que se arremolinaron sobre la cabeza de la enmascarada que yacía dentro del único espejo sobrante

-Hyoton: Hyoryuudan no Jutsu (elemento Hielo: Dragón de hielo) –y los pedazos de los espejos se unieron formando un enorme dragón blanco que arremetió contra el Uchiha con fuerza y violencia quien solo pudo atinar a hacer una sola cosa

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritar

* * *

><p>y aqui esta el capitulo numero 12, como ven hemos podido ver un poco de las habilidades de los compañeros de Naruto tambien vinos algo que todos esperabamos a teme_chan muerto de miedo jejeje aunque la parte del reemplazo fue un recurso bastante bajo para el Uchiha creo que la furiosa Haku lo pondra en su lugar; a decir verdad no recuerdo algun fic con Haku asi de enojada y atacando de esa manera ustedes si bueno sin mas que decirles por el momento, oh si antes de que se me olvide la clasificacion "m" del fic se la puse por si se me daba la insipiracion y podia poner un lemos y que creen me llego la inspiracion les garantizo que pondre uno en cuanto la saga de nami concluya pero no les dire con quien es jejejeje<p>

-oye Kurai_san has visto a Natsumi_chan- pregunta un rubio desconcertado entrendo en escena  
>-la verdad no Naruto y ya me estoy preocupando pero que no estabas tu con Anko- la aludida aparece de pronto abrazando por la espalda al rubio y metiendolo entre sus pechos<br>-ya oiste foxy_kun vamos a tener nuestro primer encuentro en esta historia anda vamos a tener un adelanto- y la pelimorada trata de arrastrar al rubio al segundo piso pero irrumpe una molesta zorra cagando un maletin  
>-tu sicua vivora suelta a mi Naruto_kun- dice la zorra jaloneando al rubio y dejando caerl el maletin que se abre al golpear el suelo revelando un monton de dinero<br>el autor confundido toma un folleto mientras las dos mujeres jalonean cada una un brazo del rubio, el folleto dice en letras grandes y rojas "el zorro dorado" y tiene la fecha de la inauguracion hace un par de dias  
>-¿QUE RAYOS NATSUMI ABRISTE UN CASINO EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD?- pregunta molesto el autor, la zorra ha desaparecido y una alegre Anko arrastra al rubio al segundo piso<p>

bueno creo que tendre que verificar esto nos vemos despues y recuerden dejar reviews y no duden en decirme que les parecio el capitulo porque no estoy habituado a escribir este tipo de escenas aunque creo que cada vez me salen mejor jeje

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: feliz fin de año


	14. C13: La niebla se disipa

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**, espero se lo hallan pasado bien este fin de semana yo lo hice y quierro agradecerles a todos mis lectors por seguir esta historia hasta este punto ahora segudo punto;ahora se que a mas de uno le encantaria ver rodar la cabeza de Sasuke pero lamentablemente no puedo matarlo por lo menos por ahora si lo hago entonces de quien se va a burlar Naruto XD, tercero la idea de ver a Haku molesta me surgio de pronto y siendo honesto siempre que quede algo decepcionado de como fue llevado este encuentro en el anime ya que por favor tiene una linea de sangre tanto las alaban para que a la mera hora pierda asi como asi es cierto que Naruto uso al kyubi pero creo que pudo ser mas dificil en fin me estoy desviando de lo importante aqui esta el capitulo 13 la conclusion de la batalla espero la disfruten, por cierto les gusto el desempeño de los compañerosde Nruto en el capitulo pasado?

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 13: La niebla se disipa<strong>

Sasuke Uchiha grito como nunca justo cuando el gran dragón de hielo lo golpeaba de frente, sus huesos crujieron y su cuerpo se enfrío como nunca antes había sentido mientras era arrastrado en el aire entre las fauces del poderoso ataque, al final tras elevarse unos metros el dragón golpeo el suelo dejando inconciente al moreno quien lo ultimo que vio juraría fue a Naruto parado frente a ese tipo de la hierba.

Sakura Haruno estaba más asustada que nunca en su vida, la verdad ella siempre había querido ser una gran Ninja pero en este momento estaba algo arrepentida de esa decisión, el grito de dolor del Uchiha lleno el aire y en su cabeza su voz interior le insito a abandonar al constructor y correr hacia su amado Sasuke, increíblemente la chica rosada opto por permanecer en su posición pese a los reclamos de su yo interior quien sabe quizás esta chica si tenia alguna esperanza.

Yumi y Jin se ayudaban al caminar estaban bastante agotados y lastimados por sus peleas pero estaba orgullosos después de todo habían derrotado a un par de ninjas de mínimo nivel chunin, eso era reconfortante quizá las sesiones de "entrenamiento" de Anko_sensei no eran tan malas, fue justo en ese momento que Jin miro al gran dragón de hielo descender del cielo con el Uchiha en sus fauces para estrellarse contra la dura roca dejando al maltrecho y levemente congelado Sasuke en el suelo, una sola idea pasaba por la mente del chico de espesas cejas – (este esta bien muerto)-

Kiro miraba divertido al rubio frente a el, este genin era del que le había hablado Zabuza a decir verdad al principio se negó a creer lo que decía el demonio de la niebla pero viéndolo cara a cara

Y tras ser golpeado por ese disco de agua solo podía pensar en una cosa que ensanchaba mas su sonrisa demente –(matarlo va a ser tan divertido)-sin medir ni decir nada el ex Kusanin ataco de frente, el rubio permaneció impávido aguardando la batalla de taijutsu pero el grito de su sensei lo hizo recapacitar

-¡NO DEJES QUE TE TOQUE SU CUERPO ESTA CUBIERTO DE VENENO!- , resonó la voz de Anko justo a tiempo Naruto esquivo una patada frontal saltando hacia un costado

-oh no hullas pequeño genin solo quiero matarte- dijo el psicópata sujeto mientras miraba al rubio quien tenia un escalofrío en la espalda

-ni loco me voy a quedar quieto si eso es lo que quieres- respondió el rubio mientras de nuevo evadía los golpes del hombre.

Puñetazos, patadas, y múltiples movimientos, todos esquivados con gracia y agilidad por parte del rubio que comenzaba a frustrarse no podía pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con este tipo o se envenenaría solo le quedaba una pelea a distancia

-hora de ponernos serios – dijo el rubio a cierta distancia del sujeto mientras realizaba los sellos de una de sus técnicas favoritas que de inmediato reconoció el enemigo –Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino) – el disco giratorio se formo y voló por lo aires hacia donde ya lo esperaba el ninja enemigo

-Doton: doryuheki (elemento tierra: muro de tierra)- el muro de tierra emergió del suelo interceptando el ataque que increíblemente cimbro la defensa antes de desbaratarse en una lluvia pequeña, - te tengo- dijo el hombre mientras giraba a toda velocidad viendo al rubio atrás de el mientras preparaba otro ataque –Doton: ishi no dangan (elemento tierra: proyectiles de piedra)- la muralla detrás de el estallo en una lluvia de rocas que volaban contra el rubio que las resistió como pudo.

Al final la rodilla de Naruto estaba en el suelo y el tipo caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa en la cara, de nuevo su puño se levanto en el aire y lanzo el golpe, en el ultimo segundo el sujeto se agacho y el rubio salto del camino esquivando los kunai que pasaron por donde había estado el hombre, esa sonrisa no desaprecia de su cara mientras veía a Anko de pie junto a otro rubio, el Naruto a sus espaldas sonrío y desapareció en una bola de humo

-un clon eh… no esta mal genin, no esta mal- dijo el sujeto mientras se incorporaba para seguir la pelea.

Ataco de frente donde de nuevo Naruto lo manejaba esquivando y lanzando un disco de agua ocasional por su parte los misiles de piedra volaban contra el por cortesía de Anko pero ese sujeto los continuaba evitando de alguna manera, fue cuando Naruto lo noto, poco antes de esquivar sus ojos parecían abrirse un poco y entonces evitaba el ataque sin importar si podía verlo o no.

- espera Anko_sensei no sigas- dijo el rubio mientras se ponía alado de su maestra –ese tipo de alguna manera sabe cuando lo atacamos- dijo el rubio dejando a Anko sin palabras

-jajajaja eres observador genin, sabes me dicen el yudoku himawari (girasol venenoso) no solo por mi veneno, esta línea de sangre tiene la curiosa habilidad de permitirme girar hacia donde me ataquen sin importar de donde venga, igual que un girasol gira hacia la luz del sol- dijo arrogante mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque

-ahora si hora de morir… Doton: Doryudan (elemento tierra: Técnica del dragón misil de tierra)- el gran dragón emergió del suelo y se precipito contra los ninjas, los golpeo de frente haciendo sonreír al sujeto, de pronto ambos estallaron en bocanadas de humo – ya empiezo a odiar esos clones – murmuro algo fastidiado mientras comenzaba a buscar a sus oponentes

Escondidos a una distancia prudente detrás de unas rocas se hallaban los dos ninjas aguardando para atacar,

-porque no usas tu espada estoy segura que lo cortarías en un segundo- dijo Anko algo intrigada por el inexistente uso del arma por parte del rubio

- es mi ultimo recurso, además podría ser peligroso- respondió serio el ojiazul desconcertando a Anko después de todo se suponía que solo era una espada verdad…en el interior del rubio Natsumi miraba seria como la sonrisa torcida y oscura adornaba la cara de la peliblanca ante la sola idea de ser esgrimida de nuevo – (**esta tiene serios problemas mentales**)- pensó la kitsune cuando la sonrisa de la mujer volvía a la normalidad.

-tengo una idea Anko_sensei- y la pelimorada se acerco al rubio para escuchar el plan

Kakashi Hatake era un ninja reconocido por su gran habilidad y por poseer un ojo sharingan que se decía había copiado más de mil jutsus pero en este momento se hallaba en dificultades, a decir verdad el problema recaía en la densa niebla a su alrededor apenas podía ver su propia Nariz (en sentido figurado recuerden que siempre trae esa mascara), ni hablar de ver a un oponente a varios metros de el que se movía con mucho silencio casi como un fantasma listo para acabar con su vida.

-si no atacas no vas a poder matarme Zabuza- dijo el peliplateado mientras apretaba con fuerza el kunai que portaba en su mano derecha, de entre la niebla una bala de agua se precipito hacia el

Con gran agilidad Kakashi esquivo el ataque solo para verse atrapado por una andanada de bolas de agua, una a una golpeaban el suelo con fuerza viniendo casi de todos lados, era como si estuviese enfrentando a varios ninjas, seguramente se trataban de clones de agua que lo estaba atacando de todos lados para preparar el ataque del original.

-te tengo – dijo la grave voz de Zabuza a su espalda mientras la zanbato atravesaba el cuerpo del ninja copia, sonrío bajo sus vendas pero de inmediato Kakashi se derrumbo en un montón de agua –maldito- mascullo zabuza justo antes de esquivar una bola de fuego.

De entre la niebla emergió el ninja enmascarado lanzando estocadas con el kunai, el ruido del metal chocando resonaba por todos lados mientras las chispas volaban golpe tras golpe, un movimiento fortuito de su espada y el kunai de Kakashi cayo al suelo, el ex ninja de la niebla dirigió su arma al cuello del shinobi de Konoha que milagrosamente se agacho solo para apuñalar a su oponente en el hombro derecho con el otro kunai que traía en su mano izquierda, con un movimiento ágil Zabuza cambio su espada de mano mientras saltaba a la seguridad de la niebla

-no eres el único que conoce trucos Zabuza, no creíste de verdad que se me iba a caer el kunai cierto- dijo Kakashi al viento mientras el renegado maldecía para sus adentros se había descuidado y ahora tenia una herida que le imposibilitaba el uso de uno de sus brazos

No hubo respuesta del criminal, sin embargo Kakashi estaba seguro de que el lo había escuchado, a veces el estar tan especializado en este tipo de asesinatos te volvía descuidado cuando todo parecía a tu favor cosa que había aprendido cuando cierto su equipo anbu fue sorprendido por cierto ninja rubio; su mano izquierda tenia sangre de Zabuza, tenia una idea que no podía fallar de eso estaba seguro, saco un pequeño pergamino de su ropa y se alisto para atacar esta vez

Haku caminaba despacio hacia la caída pelirroja, la verdad la idea de matarla por mucho que fuesen ordenes de su amo no era precisamente alegre, siendo honesta ella preferiría dejarla ahí durmiendo, pero sabia bien lo que ese criminal de Gatou le haría si llegase a atraparla seguramente matarla era lo mas piadoso, suspiro resignada mientras las senbon de hielo se formaban a su alrededor, -lamento tener que matarte- dijo en voz baja para que enseguida los cientos de agujas cayeran sobre la chica, una furiosa capa de energía roja emergió de Kasumi vaporizando las agujas de hielo que habían en su cuerpo y las que volaban hacia ella dejándola levantarse a tiempo para evadir el ataque

Haku miraba impresionada como esa energía corría despacio sobre su cuerpo casi como tentáculos rojos que despedían una inmensa aura de poder, la chica levanto la vista y la morena no lo comprendió, sus ojos azules habían cambiado a un rojo escalofriante con su pupila rasgada, le recordaban un poco a los de Naruto

Debajo de su ropa el sello en el vientre de Kasumi comenzaba a actuar, era una tragedia pero muy tarde había comprendido el yondaime que el poder puro de Kyubi tenia efectos secundarios, causaba una serie de daños internos a la red de chakra de su hija y lastimaba la piel de su cuerpo, cierto la curación avanzada era un gran beneficio pero solo funcionaba en heridas no causadas por este poder, por eso necesitaba tanto al rubio el podía tener la clave para solucionar esto, pero como siempre Kasumi era ajena a este gran secreto que solo sus padres y unos cuantos privilegiados conocían para ella el poder que residía en su interior era un arma increíble solo a su disposición, arma que lamentablemente solo podía usar por periodos cortos de tiempo, pero en este estado los únicos que en verdad le daban pelea era jounins, sonrío arrogante antes de erguirse por completo ante la serena Haku

-ahora conocerás mi verdadero poder me oíste-en una explosión de velocidad pura la pelirroja se volvió un borrón rojizo que se precipito sobre la chica enmascarada, con un fuerte golpe en el estomago Haku sintió como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo, como pudo se alejo de la chica pelirroja que la miraba divertida y… ¿diabólica?

-huir no te servirá de nada - dijo ella con su voz engrosada por el poder que lentamente inundaba su cuerpo

- ¿Qué eres tu?- pregunto asustada Haku mientras la pelirroja se ponía en cuatro patas casi como un animal a punto de atacar

-yo soy… la mejor de todas- dijo orgullosa antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra Haku, llego deprisa y dejo caer su mano con sus uñas convertidas en garras sobre la pobre chica.

El golpe fue brutal, la mascara se agrieto de prisa, para estallar en una lluvia de fragmentos seguida de todo el cuerpo de Haku que también estallo pero en una lluvia de cristales de hielo, alrededor de Kasumi los fragmentos dispersos de hielo se agrupaban formando montículos blancos antes de tomar la forma de su oponente

-no se que seas pero si no usaste eso desde el principio no debes ser capaz de mantenerlo mucho solo debo esperar a que se disipe ese poder- dijeron los clones a la vez como si fuesen una sola, por la cien de Kasumi resbalo una gota de sudor, estaba en lo correcto ella adoraba este poder pero no podía mantenerlo mucho antes de que empezara a lastimarla cuando mucho le quedaban unos 5 minutos antes de que el sello de seguridad cortara el flujo de poder la pregunta era ¿podría derrotar a su enemigo en ese tiempo?

Anko y Naruto estaban listos para atacar el plan parecía bueno, fue cuando sintieron ese poder diabólico en el aire de inmediato supieron que se trataba de Kasumi quien usaba la energía dentro de ella – (parece que esta usando tu poder Natsumi_chan)- dijo el rubio en su mente a la molesta pelirroja

-**esa mocosa como se atreve a usar algo que no es suyo, jejeje lo bueno es que lo robado nunca funciona como uno quiere**- respondió la kitsune con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Kurayami de nuevo se alejaba un poco de ella esa sonrisa le asustaba bastante

Naruto sacudió su cabeza un poco y giro para ver la seria mirada de Anko, por alguna razón sus ojos parecían algo tristes casi como si simpatizaran con el rubio y conocieran el dolor que el había pasado al ser abandonado por su familia, ella sonrío dulcemente mientras el rubio se ponía rojo como un tomate –( se ve preciosa)- pensó el ojiazul molestando sin querer a sus dos inquilinas, de un momento a otro Anko lo tomo de la camisa y lo atrajo a ella, sus labios se unieron en un apasionado beso mientras las lenguas de ambos se encontraban en una feroz lucha por el domino, al final tras romperse el mismo el rubio la miraba con una expresión de duda en el rostro

- es para la buena suerte Naruto_kun, por cierto besas bien- le guiño un ojo y se movió hacia su posición mientras el rubio solo podía sonreír ente lo ocurrido

En el subconsciente del rubio Natsumi traía un montón de cosas de una de las bodegas entre las que resaltaban algunas cadenas, agujas, sogas, esposas y uno que otro látigo mientras Kurayami leía un libro con una pasta bastante inquietante "1001 formas de disciplinar a un jinchuriki casanova y a una maestra coqueta" de donde lo había sacado solo dios sabia eso pero por ahora era mejor para el rubio no acercarse a esas dos.

-¡te halle!- dijo Kiro feliz mientras su pierna descendía en una patada directo a la cabeza del rubio, con velocidad Naruto rodó por el suelo segundos antes de que el talón lo golpeara, se incorporo de inmediato y lanzo otro disco de agua que el renegado de Kusa evito moviéndose a un lado – necesitas mas que eso niño- dijo el antes de que de nuevo una lluvia de proyectiles de roca se lanzara contra Naruto

Como pudo esquivo el ataque no sin llevarse un par de golpes del sujeto que se acercaba al rubio deprisa listo para matarlo, en su mano izquierda un kunai cubierto de la misma sustancia que emanaba de su cuerpo se acercaba hacia el pecho del rubio –hora de morir genin- dijo con una sonrisa mientras apuñalaba al rubio quien esta vez estallo en un montón de agua, –maldito mocoso también puedes hacer mizu bunshin- dijo molesto y mojado Kiro mientras el rubio saltaba de su escondite a unos metros de el con su ataque ya listo

- trágate esto; Raiton: sen denki dekiru (elemento rayo: mil golpes eléctricos)- y la boca del rubio se abrió enorme mientras una pequeña lluvia de esferas eléctricas volaban de ella

Las primeras 5 esferas fueron fáciles de evitar era como si su cuerpo se moviera por si solo, pero cuando la sexta lo rozo pudo sentir una descarga recorrer su cuerpo, a esa le siguió otra en su pierna, luego su hombro, antes de darse cuenta sus movimientos se alentaban y lo comprendió el agua del mizu bunshn estaba conduciendo la electricidad por todo su cuerpo, fue golpeado con fuerza en el pecho y la energía corrió por su cuerpo de manera furiosa; fueron instantes angustiosos en los que su cuerpo era bombardeado por las ráfagas de electricidad provenientes del rubio.

Al final la boca de Naruto se cerro y respirando un poco cansado vio al tipo con su cara sumamente molesta mirándolo amenazadoramente, cada parte de su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos debido al agua la electricidad se había sentido mucho peor, y ahora le dificultaba el moverse, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió el frío metal atravesando su espalda apuñalando su corazón, como pudo volteo mientras la sangre se derramaba por la herida recién abierta mirando a la sonriente Anko justo a su espalda

-la electricidad es buena para aturdir sistemas nerviosos y evitar que reacciones no crees- pregunto burlona la pelimorada poco antes de que el se desplomara contra el suelo muriendo lentamente por la perdida de sangre.

Kasumi se estaba desesperando, por mas que atacaba cada vez que golpeaba se trataba de un maldito clon de hielo, no podía creer que este enmascarado fuese tan bueno y no quisiera reconocerlo pero en este momento comenzaba a temer por su vida, podía sentir como el sello en su estomago comenzaba a calentarse señal clara de que estaba por bloquearse, solo tenia tiempo para un ultimo ataque, los restantes 5 clones estaban frente a ella cuando esa confiada sonrisa adorno su cara y agradeció a sus padres el entrenamiento que había recibido

- Futon: Tatsu no Oshigoto (elemento viento: ruptura de presión)- y alzando ambas manos al aire para bajarlas con fuerza azoto a su oponente una placa invisible de aire se formo en lo alto antes de caer con fuerza sobre los enmascarados rompiendose al tocarlos casi como una lluvia de escombro invisible.

Uno a uno los clones reventaron hasta que al final de la línea quedo uno solamente arrodillado presa del dolor, Kasumi sonrío y ataco de frente con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, golpeo con su "garra" izquierda levantándole en el aire antes de lanzar un puñetazo al estomago, cayo al suelo inconciente con su mascara agrietada, poco a poco el chakra rojo se desvanecía dejando a una cansada pelirroja caminando despacio a su oponente

-nunca subestimes s tu oponente- dijo orgullosa mientras la mascara de su enemigo se rompía revelando el bello rostro de la chica quien sonreía ante Kasumi

-ese… es un…buen consejo- dijo torpemente antes de romperse en pedazos de hielo, los ojos de Kasumi se abrieron pero fue muy tarde una senbon ya estaba clavada en su espalda y cayo al suelo paralizada, consiente y humillada había sido sorprendida por el truco mas viejo del mundo una simple sustitución

-lamento tener que matarte pero esto es preferible al destino que Gatou tendría para ti- dijo serena Haku mientras su agrietada mascara caía revelando su femenino rostro de mirada triste, su mano derecha se alzaba mientras las senbon la llenaban, los ojos se Kasumi se abrían como platos ante lo que sabia era inevitable – (voy a morir…por favor alguien ayúdeme)- pensó aterrada mientras la mano descendía con las agujas listas para acabar con su vida.

Naruto jadeaba con cansancio cada vez le costaba mas trabajo modelar chakra elemental, todo gracia a ese maldito sello que Hanzo_sensei le había puesto para que entrenara control especifico, o como odiaba ese sello pero no podía hacer nada al respecto lo único bueno era que este cansancio solo indicaba una cosa pronto ocurriría la liberación, apenas podía esperar para volver a utilizar mas elementos aparte de estos dos no era que se quejara de ellos claro esta, Anko lo felicitaba entretanto por el brillante plan que había concluido con la muerte de su enemigo, fue cuando el rubio percibió como el chakra de Natsumi que usaba su "hermana" se desvanecía, seguramente había ganado, fue cuando noto el estallido repentino de chakra a la espalda de la pelirroja, inmediatamente después ya no percibió movimientos de ella casi como si estuviera paralizada pelo la otra presencia se acercaba a ella, Anko se molesto cuando paso, ella estaba a punto de darle un beso de felicitaciones y el corría en aquella dirección fuese lo que fuese tenia que ser mejor que un beso de ella aunque no se imaginaba que podría ser.

Los ojos de Kasumi se abrieron como platos cuando las agujas iban a ser lanzadas en su mente solo podía escuchar las palabras de su padre diciéndole que ella seria la mas grandiosa kunoichi del mundo – (te equivocaste otousan)- pensó resignada cuando la mano se movió hacia ella

-alto- dijo la voz grave del rubio mientras sostenía la muñeca de Haku y salvaba la vida de la pelirroja – (me salvo, Naruto me salvo)- pensó aliviada la pelirroja mientras la chica de ojos cafés volteaba a ver al rubio de pupilas rasgadas

-no hagas esto Haku_chan- dijo el rubio haciendo aparecer un tenue sonrojo en la cara de la chica usuaria de hielo que tras desvanecer sus senbon respondió seria al rubio

-tengo que hacerlo Naruto_kun, Zabuza_sama me lo ordeno y yo solo obedezco sus ordenes- respondió ella casi como una maquina

-¿Por qué le tienes tanta lealtad a el?- pregunto el rubio a lo que la chica dibujo una triste sonrisa en su cara para contar su historia a los dos genin de la hoja (conozco la historia de Haku creo que todos la conocemos por ello prefiero saltarla además no la recuerdo bien y no quiero cometer errores al detallarla perdón por eso)

-aaaarggggg- gimió de dolor Zabuza cuando los perros ninja de Kakashi emergieron mordiéndolo y paralizándolo en el sitio justo donde estaba, había usado los restos de su sangre para que esos animales pudieran seguirlo y ahora estaba a Mercer del ninja copia

-supongo que vas a matarme ahora no Kakashi- dijo derrotado el demonio de la niebla a lo que increíblemente el peliplateado negó

-no hace falta ya estas derrotado y las ordenes que recibí junto a los refuerzos fueron de capturar cuanto enemigo pusiese- las inexistentes cejas de renegado se alzaron por la curiosidad de las ordenes mientras despacio su niebla comenzaba a disiparse mostrando el campo de batalla.

Había rocas por todos lados, charcos de agua, losas de cemento partidas, sacos de cemento despedazados y tres cadáveres sobre el puente, los dos hermanos demonio quienes habían caído presas de los genin de Anko, Kiro quien yacía muerto con un kunai atravesándole el corazón, mas adelante una triste Haku caminaba cabizbaja hacia Kakashi y Zabuza, la vergüenza de su derrota no le dejaba verlo a la cara, mas allá Yumi y Jin se ayudaban mutuamente a caminar mientras un sudoroso Tazuna suspiraba y deseaba una botella de sake, por su parte Sasuke Uchiha deseaba haber muerto por ese dragón de hielo ya que ahora mismo una Sakura-fangirl lo apretaba contra su cuerpo en un intento por calentarlo y curar sus heridas, de hecho lo estaba lastimando y el tener el brazo izquierdo roto no ayudaba para nada, pero la pelirosada se negaba a escuchar razones, lo único bueno fue que cuando caía al suelo pudo sentir como su sharingan se desbloqueaba.

Naruto caminaba detrás de Haku ayudando a la pelirroja que a pesar de ya no estar paralizada seguía sintiendo torpe su cuerpo por la parálisis de hacia unos segundos

-no necesito que me ayudes Naruto, la novata del año no debe tener inconvenientes en caminar con estas heridas- dijo segura de si misma solo para ganarse una mirada fija del rubio

-lo siento pero novata del año o no sigues siendo una chica y nunca dejo que una linda chica por fuerte que sea se quede sin ayuda- de inmediato el rubio se reprendió por haberle dicho linda mientras las risas sincronizadas de Natsumi y Kurayami resonaban en su cabeza, -(cree que soy linda?)- pensó confundida la pelirroja para sonrojarse levemente ante el tacto del rubio.

-bueno que les parece, el gran demonio de la niebla fue derrotado por un montón de niños- dijo un sujeto de traje bastante corto de estatura mientras aplaudía, tras el una gran cantidad de matones miraba hacia el frente armados y listos para la pelea

-bueno verán como esperaba que alguno de los bandos muriera y no tenia intención de pagarle a Zabuza contrate a estos amigos, ahora si me permiten mis muchachos y yo vamos a matarlos a todos ustedes, acábenlos pero dejen a las mujeres pueden sernos útiles- dijo confiado el hombre conocido como Gatou mientras sus hombres se alistaban para el ataque

-o si lo olvidaba esa niña de la mascara me amenazo, bueno creo que ella no nos servirá- y saco una pequeña ballesta disparando contra la desprevenida y cansada Haku

La flecha voló deprisa por el aire hasta su blanco, entro en la carne hasta atravesar el corazón, con un sonoro golpe el cuerpo de Zabuza cayo al suelo mientras los impactados ninjas miraban al demonio dar su vida por la chica de pelo negro

-Zabuza_sama ¿porque?- pregunto Haku mientras se arrodillaba unto al herido cuerpo de su maestro, las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos al ver al hombre que la salvo hacerlo de nuevo

-no…no quería…verte morir Haku- dijo forzadamente mientras Kakashi trataba de calmarlo y pedía que no hablase

-lo…lo siento…nunca debí con…convertirte en un arma….perdóname…jejeje…sabes siempre….siempre pensé en ti….como…como la hija que….no tuve- y sin mas el demonio de la niebla murió tras proteger a la única persona que logro entrar en su corazón.

Loa matones de Gatou avanzaban despacio hacia los ninjas listos para acabarlos, por su parte el rubio miraba la escena de Haku y recordaba a su propio abuelo, sus puños se apretaban con fuerza mientras sus ojos miraban llenos de odio a pequeño criminal escondido tras el grupo de hampones, en su cabeza solo podía pensar una cosa Gatou debía morir, de nuevo el aire se enfrío alrededor del puente mientras el rubio comenzaba a caminar hacia los criminales a paso lento, mas de uno de ellos se asusto ante la repentina sensación de peligro por su parte los ninjas apenas creían este instinto asesino que llenaba el aire.

-(que demonios le pasa al dobe)- pensaba el Uchiha al ver al rubio caminar despacio hacia los tipos que comenzaron a reír una vez superado el shock inicial

-oh miren el niño quiere enfrentarnos- dijo uno de ellos y todos rieron rodeando despacio al rubio quien miraba al suelo, sus manos temblaban, y sus ojos cerrados miraban al suelo, de pronto los abrió de golpe mirando al frente con una seriedad congelante adornando su rostro

-ustedes… ¡MUERAN!- grito de golpe cuando de la sombra bajo sus pies emergieron violentamente, eran 5 cadenas largas de color negro de eslabones alargados que comenzaron a girar en el aire violentamente despedazando todo alrededor del rubio que permanecía en el centro, en el ojo de este huracán de dolor negro que despedazaba todo a su paso.

Mas de uno de los genin vomito ante la imagen que se posaba ante ellos no pasaron ni 5 minutos cundo del pequeño ejercito del diminuto criminal solo quedaban 5 tipos todos detrás de el que temblaba de terror, las cadenas se detuvieron y desvanecieron en el aire, todos se preguntaba que había sido eso mas cierta pelirroja tenia una idea

-(esa fue la técnica de kasan… ¿Cómo rayos la aprendió?, alguien me debe una explicación de esto)- pensó la pelirroja mientras el rubio llegaba junto a Gatou quien imploraba por su vida

- Raiton: Kendenki (elemento rayo: espada eléctrica)- el brazo derecho del rubio brillo cubierto de electricidad mientras apuñalaba al criminal en el pecho, fue sencillo atravesarlo y llegar al otro lado, por un momento la técnicas le recordó a kakashi a su raikiri, mientras los últimos matones del hombre corrían hacia la multitud encabezada por el pequeño Inari que ya los esperaba

La tarde estuvo en paz, tras enterrar a Zabuza y entregarle la espada a Haku quien tuvo un pequeño enfrentamiento contra el Uchiha que aseguraba era suya por derecho, enfrentamiento arreglado por muchas agujas de hielo y un par de golpes en el brazo roto Sasuke grito como niña o eso dijo el rubio, la usuaria de hielo se quedo con el arma y decidió acompañarlos a la aldea de la hoja, después de todo ella era usuaria de una línea de sangre y seguramente ahí la trataría bien era lo que su maestro hubiese deseado para ella

Mas tarde esa noche el rubio paso una muy ajetreada pesadilla tratando de huir en su subconsciente de unas molestas chicas que pensaban el rubio les ignoraba y despreciaba a favor de su maestra pelimorada lo que ninguno noto por estar en sus líos fue como en el interior del pequeño templo donde aguardaba aquel ser inmóvil el sello en el suelo se cuarteaba un poco mas cada día mientras las colas de la criatura se movían un poco, viéndolas de cerca casi parecían cadenas negras antes de volver a verse como colas hechas de hueso.

No hubo grandes inconvenientes el resto de la semana en si fue una buena semana para todos, excepto para el Uchiha que tuvo que correr por su vida ya que en cuanto Kasumi estuvo sana trato de practicar tiro al blanco con el, Kakashi no intervino al parecer lo creía muy justo siempre y cuando la niña pelirroja no matase el moreno, tan pronto el puente fue acabado el grupo partió hacia la aldea de la hoja.

-y ¿como le pondrás al puente otousan?- pregunto Tsunami al viejo hombre de lentes que pensaba un buen nombre, pero el pequeño ya lo tenia pensado

-que sea "el gran puente Naruto"- dijo Inari emocionado para recibir una andanada de ovaciones de los pobladores, si era un buen nombre y quien sabe quizá ese nombre se volvería famoso

* * *

><p>y aqui esta el primer capitulo de este año, espero les halla gustado mucho tato como a mi me gusto escribirlo despues de todo creo que tuvo un buen dearrollo pero eso es lo que pienso yo, ahora si me permiten tengo que ir a buscar a cierto rubio para que me ayude a arrastrar a su novia pelirroja a su audiencia por montar un casino ilegal en la ciudad nos leemos<p>

-oye Kurai ¿cuando voy a tener mi momento con Naruto_kun?- pergunta una sonriente Anko mientras trae consigo un kunai  
>-este...no te preocupes ya vendra solo estoy retrasandolo porque...bueno...lo bueno siempre se hace esperar no- la pelimorada asiente feliz con esta respuesta y sale al segundo piso a buscar al rubio<p>

espero encontrar una manera de salvar mi vida porque si esto sigue asi me van a matar de un susto se los aseguro en fin los veo despues, si Anko no me mata antes de imaciencia o Natsumi por arrastrarla ante un juez

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:lo bueno del casino es que ahora tenemos un fondo contra desastres de tipo ninja


	15. C14: La calma antes de la tormenta

Hola a todo mundo(saluda el autor vestido con ropa formal), hoy vengo a ustedes para traerles el capitulo numero 14 de este fic y decirles que ya tras la saga de nami vienen los examenes chunin dode averiguaremos si soy capaz de escribir mas de 3 capitulos seguidos con accion, espero poder lograrlo sgundo quiero responder a los ultimos review

**NarutoJ9**:tienes razon a Sasuke aun le falta el castigo por parte de Minato ya lo veremos mas adelante jejej no te preocupes no lo dejare olvidado,segundo es cierto ese entrenamieto es en verdad frustrante y mas si sabes que toda tu fuerza seria superior a la de un kage regular, y en cuanto a las cadenas si pones atencion al final del capitulo pasado veras algo muy interesante con el tercer huesped de naruto la criatura que jamas se mueve y veras el detalle del que te hablo  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>: cierto yo tambien queria congelarlo pero de haberlo hecho Kasumi no se habria desquitado y la pobre lo necesitaba ademas quien nos dice que todo el tiempo el emo-vengador no tuvo a la rosadita pegada a el tratando de "cuidarlo" queria ponerlo pero me parecio demasiado descriptivo

respondidas esas dudas vuelvo con lo de siempre para no perder la costumbre y no exponerme a demandas que ultimamente he ido mucho a los juzgados y no precisamente por mi culpa

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

por cierto si se preguntan porque visto de traje es porque acabo de volver de la audiencia de Natsumi, la dejaron ir pero le cerraron el negocio por no sacar permisos y adueñarse de un local a la mala, en fin creo que salimos bien librados de este asunto ahora si el capitulo

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 14: La calma antes de la tormenta<strong>

Tras el regreso de la misión de Nami no kui, Haku había solicitado una audiencia con el hokague para solicitar alojamiento eso mas las habilidades demostradas de la chica en batalla hicieron fácil la aceptación de Haku y para suspicacia del rubio se le ofreció el rango chunin, Naruto no podía dejar de pensar que había algo que su "amado" padre planeaba después de todo a el le lo había hecho empezar de cero, sin duda tenia algo planeado, bueno no tenia porque preocuparse demasiado solo tenia que mantenerlo vigilado eso era todo, lo ultimo que escucho poco antes de salir de la oficina fue que la chica de ojos cafés quería pedirle algo al yondaime no supo que fue, por su parte la reunión con la chica no duro mas que unos minutos cuando ella se retiro dejando al rubio mayor solo

Segundos después de que la chica abandonara la oficina y tras una bola de humo apareció su alumno serio y pensativo

-bueno Kakashi dime eso tan importante que no podían saber los otros- dijo el Yondaime aun sentado tras su escritorio

-sensei note algo mientras miraba al demonio peleando con esa espada- respondió serio mientras atraía la atención de su maestro ojiazul

-¿Qué cosa kakashi? Por lo que dijiste esa espada parece ser algún tipo de arma sensible acaso hay mas que eso- dijo Minato ligeramente inquieto

-no estoy seguro pero mi sharingan pudo ver una especie de chakra negro en ella cuando la uso, casi como si esa arma tuviera mas poder del que uso el además al final de la batalla juraría que ese jutsu era el de Kushina_sama- ambos guardaron silencio ante esa información y surgió una duda en sus mentes de donde había sacado esa arma y como había aprendido ese jutsu por la mente del rubio solo paso una idea alguien lo estaba traicionando

En la residencia Namikaze una cansada Kasumi terminaba de contarle a su madre los detalles sobre su primera misión, la pelirroja mayor no comprendía ese comportamiento después de todo si su hija moría el poder en libertad volvería al demonio, era una actitud que debía investigar, mientras su hija la miraba seriamente la llamo sacándola de sus pensamientos

-kasan dime la verdad…no le has enseñado esa técnica a nadie- dijo la chica algo inquieta haciendo referencia a las cadenas de chakra

-a nadie me prometí a mi misma que solo mis hijos la conocerían porque Kasumi_chan- dijo algo desconcertada Kushina mientras su hija procedía a contarle lo ocurrido con las cadenas del rubio

Decir que Kushina estaba desconcertada era poco, primero ese demonio asesinaba a su hijo, después opacaba a su hija para después salvarle la vida en la primera oportunidad y ahora estaba usando una versión aparentemente corrompida del jutsu que tanto esfuerzo le había costado desarrollar a la familia Uzumaki, ya no importaba nada tenia que averiguar que pasaba con ese demonio por amnésico que estuviera esto era demasiado sospechoso

-nunca se lo enseñe a nadie Kasumi_chan seguramente oyó de el y desarrollo una versión bastarda del mismo- dijo la "serena" Kushina

-entonces enséñamelo kasan, no quiero que el use algo que solo tu y yo tenemos derecho a usar- dijo molesta la chica que pensaba un secreto de su familia había sido robado

-claro Kasumi_chan yo te lo enseñare- respondió dulce Kushina mientras en su mente planeaba como averiguar mas sobre la actitud del demonio.

El equipo 13 marchaba algo aburrido por la aldea, habían regresado de la misión en el país de las olas hacia casi una semana y ahora mismo estaban aburridos, tras arreglar un muro dañado y completar su 2 misión del día (si los clones ayudan mucho) caminaban sin nada que hacer, una bola de humo apareció y frente a ellos una muy sonriente Anko los miraba

-Hola de nuevo mis lindos genin- dijo alegre la mujer

-hola Anko_sensei- respondieron los tres al unísono mientras la mujer los miraba con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos

-estén felices les he conseguido una oportunidad única de que me vean y ayuden en mi adorado trabajo…ustedes y yo vamos a interrogar a unos sospechosos- dijo feliz mientras los genin tenían la ligera impresión de que esto no lo olvidarían en mucho tiempo.

Tras un sunshin, los 4 estaban ahora en un corredor largo iluminado por luces fluorescentes en el techo, caminaban y el ligero aroma de sangre llegaba a sus narices, caminaban por el largo pasillo cuando varios gritos de dolor llenaron el ambiente

-que…que…que rayos fue eso- dijo una asustada Yumi mientras abrazaba a un igualmente asustado Jin

-oh no fue nada solo el dulce sonido de un trabajo bien hecho, pero si ustedes quieren privacidad solo pídanla Naruto_kun y yo podemos dejarlos solos un rato- dijo divertida la mujer mientras los ahora rojos genin se soltaban y negaban con la cabeza, por su parte el rubio tenia fugaces recuerdos del entrenamiento con su maestro al oír los lastimeros gemidos -(oh aquellos días)- pensó con miedo y añoranza el rubio.

Caminaron cerca de 5 minutos cuando entraron a un pequeño cuatro delante de ellos un vidrio dejaba ver a un hombre sentado o mas bien atado a una silla frente a una pequeña mesa con la luz de la lámpara iluminando su maduro rostro moreno de ojos cafés y cabello oscuro y verde.

-ahora mis lindos genin Anko_sensei va a interrogar al buen hombre y después ustedes interrogaran a su compañero pongan mucha atención- lo siguiente que vieron los chicos fue lo mas grafico que alguno recordara y seguramente tendrían pesadillas por ello

Media hora había pasado cuando la molesta Anko volvió aun limpiando la sangre de su kunai, el tipo se había desmayado por la pérdida de sangre antes de hablar y eso siempre la ponía de malas, segundos después el segundo tipo fue puesto en la misma habitación, este cercano a la misma edad del otro solo que de cabello grisáceo y ojos verde oscuro aguardando a su interrogador

-bueno ahora quien quiere intentarlo- dijo alegre la pelimorada mientras los genin perdían el color bueno dos de ellos

-yo quiero probar Anko_sensei- dijo el rubio atrayendo miradas incrédulas de sus compañeros y ensanchando la sonrisa de Anko

-tu siempre al frente eh anda hazme sentir orgullosa Naruto_kun- y el rubio salio unos instantes antes de entrar a la habitación donde el prisionero se burlaba

-jejejeje mandaron a un mocoso, que vas a sacarme la información con osos de peluche- dijo el hombre con cierta gracia en su voz mientras el rubio permanecía silencioso.

En el pequeño cuarto donde se hallaba el resto del equipo miraban curiosos como el rubio sacaba un par de pequeñas cajas de su ropa para abrirlas, estaban llenas de agujas senbon bastante largas, una ceja del hombre se levantaba mientras el rubio aun sereno saca ahora dos monedas de su ropa. Eran monedas comunes o al menos eso parecían la primera tenia una paloma gravada por un lado y del otro un buitre sobre un cadáver; la segunda tenia por un lado el símbolo de libertad y del otro el de prisión; era bastante extraño lo que estaba haciendo y todos los que miraban la escena tenían la misma idea en su cabeza ¿Qué planea?; Naruto camino sereno y con calma hasta ubicarse detrás del tipo que aun sonreía burlón ante las acciones del rubio

-esas cosas no me asustan niño- dijo con esa sonrisa socarrona en su cara mientras el rubio realizaba un par de sellos

-Ninpo: sasori shisho (arte ninja: aguijón de escorpión)- y golpeo con su índice derecho la columna del tipo justo al centro.

El rubio volvió al frente del hombre que sonreía ante la aparentemente inefectiva técnica del rubio, Naruto sonreía y de pronto lo sintió su cuerpo entero se entumeció y paralizo poco antes de que pasara, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sensación todo su cuerpo ardía de dolor, era como si estuviese siendo oprimido por todos lados por algo que lo estaba lastimando casi como lijas sobre su piel, lijas de metal.

-¿q…que me hiciste?- pregunto el adolorido hombre como pudo, su cuerpo clamaba por quejidos de dolor, pero su garganta era incapaz de producirlos

-sabes hace tiempo tuve un buen maestro que me enseño muchas cosas- respondió el rubio ignorando la mirada de odio del tipo

-me adiestro lo mejor que pudo en muchos campos incluida la interrogación, el quería que yo fuese virtualmente inquebrantable e imposible de interrogar para ello me interrogo como solo el podía hacerlo para que lograra soportar todo sin soltar la lengua- dijo sereno el rubio mientras sacaba las agujas senbon de sus pequeñas cajas

-su mayor orgullo era lo que te acabo de hacer, es un pequeño jutsu que me da la capacidad de manejar tu sistema nervioso a como me convenga, como sabrás los receptores del cuerpo sienten muchas cosas, cosquillas, placer, calor, frío, dolor y muchas otras cosas mas pero gracias a este jutsu puedo bloquear todo y dejar solo una sensación, en este caso lo único que tu cuerpo puede sentir es dolor- dijo fríamente el rubio

Los ojos del hombre comenzaban a llenarse de sufrimiento mientras su pequeño público estaba literalmente temblando dos de miedo y una de ¿emoción? Bueno Anko siempre seria Anko verdad

- y la mejor parte de este pequeño jutsu sabes cual es… que puedo manejar la intensidad, en este momento tu cuerpo esta sintiendo todo cerca de 100 veces mas fuerte y lo que te esta lastimando sabes es tu propia ropa jejejeje- río fríamente el rubio mientras los ojos del hombre se abrían de sorpresa

-n…no importa…es…esto no me…soltara la…lengua- dijo entrecortadamente mientras trataba de dibujar una sonrisa en su cara

-quien menciono algo de eso, tu y yo vamos a jugar un lindo juego, será muy sencillo, lanzo esta moneda si cae libertad hago una pregunta, tu sabes si me dices la verdad o no pero si creo que me mientes una de mis lindas senbon será clavada en tu cuerpo ahora que si cae prisión lamentablemente no abra pregunta y pasaremos a la aguja ok- el hombre comenzó a ponerse pálido ante la idea de esas agujas entrando en su piel

El "juego" dio inicio y para mala suerte del hombre las primeras cuatro veces la moneda cayo en prisión por lo que 4 de las largas agujas estaba incrustadas dos en cada brazo mientras el hombre hacia un intento salvaje por gritar, lastima que el jutsu no le permitiera hacer eso, la moneda volvió a volar cayendo esta vez en libertad; Naruto pidió su nombre y el tipo sin dudar casi lo grito pero el rubio lo miraba serio cosa que lo ponía nervioso

-tu me estas mintiendo- dijo fríamente y clavo otra aguja esta en su pecho mientras el pobre tipo forcejeaba presa del dolor.

En la pequeña oficina tanto Anko como Yumi y Jin miraban una cara desconocida del rubio impactados ante tales escenas era casi como si Naruto fuese una persona por completo diferente

-(es una locura ese tipo se va a morir si sigue así, creo que es mejor que no haga enojara a Naruto nunca)- pensó algo asustado Jin mientras otra aguja era clavada

-(sabia que Naruto era extraño pero esto es una locura donde demonios aprendió a hacer cosas así no olvídenlo no quiero saberlo)- pensaba una Yumi casi al borde del desmayo

-(eres tan maravillosos Naruto_kun no sabia que tenias tanto talento creo que valdría la pena intentar un "acercamiento" mas estrecho entre nosotros)- pensó una sonriente Anko

Cuanto tiempo habían estado en esto el hombre no lo sabia pero de algo estaba seguro este chico era la cosa mas aterradora que le había pasado hasta este punto de su vida en el fondo estaba un poco orgulloso después de todo aun no hablaba

-bien bien ya se me acabaron las senbon, jejeje deberías mirarte pareces un alfiletero- y era cierto había por lo menos 60 agujas en todo el torso del hombre sin contar las de los brazos.

-bueno hora de la segunda parte ya no tengo senbon asíque será solo con mi segunda moneda, la lanzare si cae paloma te hago una pregunta no te preocupes no te castigare si me mientes solo moveré un poco las agujas - el pobre tipo se puso mas pálido;- pero si cae buitre bueno digamos que no querrás que eso pase jejejeje- y sin mas rodeos la moneda voló cayendo en la mesa con el buitre hacia arriba

-no tienes suerte verdad ni hablar te toca castigo… Raiton: Seiteki no Jutsu (elemento rayo: técnica de la descarga estática)- y la mano derecha del rubio brillo cubierta de electricidad

Lo siguiente que todos vieron fue al pobre preso moverse rabioso sobre la silla mientras las agujas conducían la electricidad directo a sus nervios sobre estimulados, tan pronto acabo el tipo tenia lagrimas en los ojos y la boca abierta jalando aire en una mueca de dolor intenso; el rubio ya lanzaba la moneda otra vez en el aire, de nuevo caía buitre, la sonrisa en rostro de Naruto era torcida y escalofriante mientras de nuevo su mano se cubría de electricidad el pobre prisionero no lo soporto mas

-NO MAS NO MAS TE LO DIRE TE CONTARE TODO SOLO NO SIGAS- dijo lo mas fuerte que pudo mientras la energía del rubio se desvanecía y el hombre soltaba la lengua

-(nota mental: jamás pero jamás nunca de los nuncas hacer enojar a Naruto)- pensó el asustado Jin mientras el rubio anotaba lo que el sujeto decía

-(si puedo nunca mas voy a volver a poner un pie aquí, este lugar es aterrador)- pensó asustada Yumi mientras gritos se oían a la distancia

-(creo que estoy enamorada)- pensó feliz la mujer de pelo morado mientras el rubio volvía con ellos

Tan pronto puso un pie en la oficina se vio para variar atrapado entre los pechos de Anko quien lo sostenía con fuerza diciendo cosas sobre saber como conquistar a una chica y que nunca dejaría que su "foxy_kun" la dejase, en ese momento Yumi y Jin se preguntaban donde se habían conocido esos dos y que clase de relación tenían después de todo en estos momentos el rubio estaba muriendo cómodamente por falta de oxigeno.

La tarde trascurría tranquila en la aldea de Konoha hacia cerca de una hora el equipo 13 se había separado tras una sesión de practica donde Yumi y Jin hicieron todo lo posible por no hacer enojar a Naruto, quizá las imágenes aun estaban frescas en su mente el rubio no lo sabia; en este momento un aburrido Naruto caminaba por la aldea recibiendo miradas ocasionales de odio al parecer su identidad se estaba regando como la gripe en invierno, claro ahora no las iba a soportar solamente, en mas de una ocasión devolvió la mirada incluso pudo jurar que uno de los aldeanos tenia una mancha en sus pantalones cuando corría.

Dio vuelta en la calle que estaba algo vacía después de todo la hora fuerte de los bares era después del atardecer y fue cuando se cruzaron por segunda vez; a la distancia una serena Kushina caminaba despacio en dirección del rubio quien se sentía nervioso como la vez que el y Natsumi… mejor no recordar eso en este momento

-Buenas tardes Naruto_san- dijo dulcemente Kushina al chico rubio que notaba ese ligero tinte de rencor en sus ojos violetas

-buenas tardes Kushina_sama- dijo respetuoso el rubio ignorando las risas en su cabeza para variar sus damas internas se reían de su situación.

-te estaba buscando, quería agradecerte por salvar la vida de Kasumi- dijo sinceramente la mujer de pelo rojo cosa que incluso para ella era extraño

-no hace falta nunca permitiría que alguien indefenso fuese lastimado, menos una chica linda- dijo con una sonrisa antes de bajar la mirada mientras las risas se volvían mas estridentes en su cabeza tras su pequeño "error" en la selección de palabras

-oh crees que mi Kasumi es linda no estarás enamorado de ella verdad- bromeo Kushina con el rubio chico, sabia de la situación de ellos pero sobre todo era el demonio de quien estaban hablando si ese fuera el caso no podría permitirle andar libre por ahí detrás de su hija

-no, no es eso solo hacia mi trabajo- dijo sumamente nervioso el rubio mientras ponía su mano en la nuca, los viejos hábitos que nunca morían

-bueno porque aun soy demasiado joven para que me vuelva abuela- dijo con cierto buen humor la ojivioleta que comenzaba preguntarse porque estaba tan cómoda en compañía de este "demonio"

- en eso estamos de acuerdo aun eres joven y hermosa Kushina_chan- tan pronto lo dijo la mujer se puso roja como un tomate y el rubio sintió ganas de golpearse contra una pared, en su cabeza solo podía escuchar a Natsumi cantando una canción sobre el rubio y la pelirroja sentados bajo un árbol

Fueron momentos de tenso silencio en los que ninguno de ellos se movió, al final fue la mujer que con una sonrisa se despidió y siguió su camino mientras el rubio suspiraba últimamente estaba actuando por inercia ante las mujeres hermosas y eso comenzaba a inquietarle no quería volverse un pervertido pero tenia la impresión de que la lucha contra ese lado suyo iba demasiado desfavorable, sin querer sus ojos viajaron por la calle y se posaron en el trasero redondo y firme de Kushina –(tiene un lindo trasero)- pensó el rubio para después entrar en shock, un segundo después dentro del callejón azotaba su cabeza contra la pared

-porque rayos pienso esas cosas, todo es tu culpa Natsumi_chan- dijo el rubio en voz baja mientras miraba el cielo azul sobre el

-**no me culpes por tu naturaleza Naruto_pervertido_kun- **dijo la risueña voz de Natsumi en su mente y el rubio suspiro a estas alturas se preguntaba donde estaba Kurayami generalmente ya lo estaría defendiendo de las burlas de la zorra

En el subconsciente de Naruto una alegre Natsumi se burlaba del rubio mientras un poco alejada de ella una peliblanca espada yacía inconciente con sangre saliéndole de la nariz, despacio la demonio se acerco a ella la miro con una sonrisa en su cara

-**te dije que esos recuerdos serian demasiado para ti**- dijo la sonriente zorra a la semiinconsciente arma

-_Naruto_sama, porque no me pide eso_- dijo la peliblanca aun perdida entre sus divagaciones tras la perdida de sangre que había sufrido, era un hecho la inocente mente de Kurayami había sido corrompida por Natsumi

-**a ustedes no les molesta que yo sea así verdad**- pregunto dulcemente la pelirroja a los lectores de este fic.

En el exterior un ya recuperado rubio caminaba por la aldea aun aburrido de pronto un pequeño niño de no mas de 6 años golpeo al ninja quien vio como un hombre molesto corría hacia el pequeño escondido detrás de el, el asunto era simple al parecer el niño había roto un vidrio jugando a los ninjas y el hombre lo perseguía para que se hiciera responsable, Naruto suspiro y le entrego al tipo algo de dinero en compensación por el cristal roto para después girarse al pequeño y agacharse a su altura

-estas bien- el niño solo asintió ante el rubio –ten mas cuidado la próxima vez o podrías lastimar a alguien- el ojiazul acaricio la cabeza del pequeño y siguió su camino mientras el feliz niño corría a casa a contarle a su madre su pequeña aventura.

El rubio caminaba sereno y decidió cortar camino por una callejuela bastante sola, llego a la mitad de la misma y se detuvo en seco por un momento juraría haber sentido la presencia de alguien pero enseguida desapareció, era extraño pero no quiso darle mayor importancia y siguió su camino. Tan pronto se alejo la figura conocida de cierta pelirroja aterrizo ahí mismo; Kushina lo había estado siguiendo por un rato esperando una oportunidad para atraparlo y alejarlo de su hija por eso mismo guardaba su distancia, cuando lo vio entrar en el callejón pensó que era su oportunidad perfecta.

Libero sus famosas cadenas de chakra y se preparo a atacar pero para su sorpresa sus cadenas no se movieron, o que fue muy extraño, este jutsu era peculiar se suponía que respondían al poder demoniaco atacando por si solas a los seres de este tipo no se diga bijus, incluso cuando las usaba en el entrenamiento de Kasumi había sentido en ellas un ligero impulso en atacar a su hija la razon la energía demoníaca que usaba en ese momento, es mas una vez combatió a un jinchuriki completo ( es decir alma y demonio juntos en el mismo cuerpo) y atacaron sin dudar entonces porque no se habían lanzado a la ofensiva contra el rubio.

Quizá era por la falta del poder, no sus cadenas habrían percibido el alma y atacado sin dudar eso no era, también podía deberse a que el demonio no controlaba el cuerpo pero de nuevo era la única entidad en ese cuerpo habrían atacado sin dudar a menos que hubiese otra alma en el…sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando considero esta posibilidad acaso…acaso todos se habían equivocado y su pequeño aun vivía en ese cuerpo, su corazón latía con esperanza ante la idea pero entonces sus coqueteos con el llenaron su mente y se puso roja como tomate mientras su corazón latía mas fuerte…acaso ella estaba…negó fuertemente y se fue a casa había sido suficiente investigación por hoy, tenia muchas cosas en que pensar

El rubio paseaba por la aldea aun la verdad estaba en un sector que no recordaba haber visitado mucho, siendo honestos estaba perdido aunque nunca lo reconocería ante nadie claro esta; caminaba curioso cuando noto lo que ocurría mas adelante y se acercaba peligrosamente a el, los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos cuando lo vio venir era ese condenado gato corriendo por su vida.

Rápido el rubio salto sin dudarlo por una barda y cayo dentro de un gran complejo mientras escuchaba maldecir del otro lado de la pared a cierta pelirosada, sonrío al parecer el equipo 7 pasaba una linda tarde en compañía de Tora, se dio la vuelta y miro lo que estaba tras el; en ese momento prefería a Tora.

Frente al rubio había un montón de perros bastante grandes que lo miraban con cara de muy pocos amigos es mas el rubio podría jurar que mas de uno lo miraba como un pedazo de bistec por la saliva que salía de sus hocicos, quizá correr seria una buena idea aunque en su cabeza una molesta Natsumi le instaba a imponerse ante esa manada de "animales sarnosos" según ella, era casi como si odiase a los perros.

-todos quietos- dijo con voz grave… ¿el perro del parche en el ojo?

Ahora si Naruto estaba confundido hasta donde el sabia solo las invocaciones hablaban y ahora este "lindo" perrito lo miraba con su ojo seriamente mientras la jauría aguardaba las instrucciones, el rubio se preguntaba si había sufrido una intoxicación por comer demsaido ramen después de todo esto estaba demasiado extraño

- yo se quien eres- dijo el perro para sonreír un poco y despedir a los demás animales –sígueme- dijo serio y el rubio obedeció era mejor que quedarse solo con aquellos "amigables" animalitos

Caminaron por la extensa zona divisando diversas casas y pequeñas agrupaciones de perreras a los costados hasta que llegaron a la residencia principal, era grande de 3 pisos y con un diseño bastante tradicional; a un lado las demás perreras donde los animales descansaban uno que otro salía a asomarse para después volver a entrar

-que te guíen tus instintos y te lleven a un buen destino y recuerda una vez realizada la elección no abra cambios, suerte en tu decisión y espero que tu si lo logres, recuerda una vez que lo haga será para toda la vida entendido- y sin mas el perro se alejo mientras el confundido rubio caminaba a la casa, por unos momentos permaneció inmóvil sin saber que hacer mientras en su cabeza Natsumi callaba y se enojaba a cada segundo un poco mas.

Al final el rubio opto por entrar a la residencia, estaba todo callado y en silencio, un aroma peculiar inundaba el aire seguramente por tanto perro corriendo por ahí, estaba a punto de pedir indicaciones cuando noto un sutil aroma en el aire y un sonrisa pequeña se dibujo en su cara camino casi como un zombie hasta la fuente de la misma; toco a la puerta suavemente y tras escuchar el adelante el rubio entro

Era una habitación curiosa casi completamente circular con una cama redonda en el centro un escritorio a un lado y un armario por allá no había muchas cosas pero desde donde estaba podía ver las sabanas de la cama seguramente seda

-hola de nuevo Naruto_kun- dijo la siempre alegre voz de Tsume mientras el rubio se giraba para verla salir del baño.

Para variar el rubio se quedo quieto y paralizado, la mujer caminaba usando la misma blusa de tirantes solo que esta vez no traía la chamarra lo que dejaba casi al descubierto sus generoso pechos, a estas alturas el rubio se preguntaba si habría algo en el agua de Konoha que provocase eso, caminaba balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro usando una minifalda beige que le llegaba apenas a medio muslo, camino coquetamente hasta posarse en la cama y sonreírle al rubio

-puedo saber ¿como me hallaste Naruto_kun?- pregunto con un leve brillo en sus ojos

-fue fácil tienes un perfume muy distintivo aunque debe haberse tirado aquí huele mucho a el- dijo el rubio mirando hacia todos lados como buscando el frasco roto mientras Tsume reía por lo que había dicho el rubio

-dime Naruto_kun de casualidad no te trajo un perro con un parche y te dijo algo confuso antes de que entraras aquí- pregunto la mujer se cabello salvaje a lo que el rubio asintió y ella sonrío aun mas

-oh Naruto_kun no sabia que te gustaba tanto- dijo feliz mientras se acercaba al confundido ojiazul

-¿que haces Tsume_chan?- pregunto el confundido Naruto cuando la mujer lo rodeo con sus brazos

-eres tan despistado aun no te das cuenta, veras es muy fácil todas las mujeres Inuzuka que están sin compañero solemos pasar una semana al mes en la casa principal solas, es tradición del clan que el hombre que nos desea como compañera venga a buscarnos y nos halle sin ayuda para eso usan su olfato y el perfume que tu dices no es perfume Naruto_kun ese es- y se acerco al oído del rubio para susurrarle, -el aroma de una Inuzuka deseosa de un compañero- el rubio se puso azul cuando comprendió lo que había seguido su nariz lo había guiado a una sexy mujer que ansiaba compañía masculina no sabia si maldecir o alabar a su suerte.

-solo 3 personas han logrado hallarme el padre de mi hija mayor Hana el de Kiba y ahora tu- dijo feliz lo ultimo la mujer de marcas en las mejillas

-espera ¿has tenido 2 maridos?- dijo el rubio y ella sonrío

- en nuestro clan se les dice compañeros y no ninguno de ellos pudo pasar la segunda prueba pero quizá tu si- dijo juguetona mientras el rubio sentía curiosidad pero como siempre alguien inoportuno tuvo que aparecer

-Kasan quería preguntarte… ¡¿QUE RAYOS HACE EL AQUÍ?- grito/pregunto Kiba mientras Tsume fulminaba a su hijo con la mirada

-primero que nada toca antes de entrar entendido, segundo lo que yo haga en mi habitación con un pretendiente no es de tu incumbencia Kiba- en la mente de ambos solo resonó la ultima palabra

"pretendiente"

Naruto estaba perplejo ante lo que acababa de escuchar mientras Kiba estaba pálido con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y su quijada colgando casi como si se acabara de desarticular, los tres permanecían en silencio mientras Tsume sonreía y se preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría su hijo en reaccionar no importaba mucho el momento ya se había arruinado

-bueno Naruto_kun lamento que Kiba se metiera y rompiera la magia del momento pero no te preocupes después te digo cual es la segunda prueba – dijo coquetamente guiñándole un ojo al confundido rubio quien tras reaccionar y despedirse comenzó a retirarse para pesar de la mujer

Finalmente Kiba reacciono y tras buscar al rubio salio corriendo de la casa en busca del "maldito que trataba de abusar de su madre", lo hallo a unos metros de la casa y sin dudarlo se lanzo contra el rubio, al salir de la casa Tsume pudo ver a Naruto saliendo del complejo y a su mojado e inconciente hijo de cabeza al suelo apoyado en un árbol, suspiro mientras caminaba hacia el

-creo que tendré que darte clases buen comportamiento de nuevo Kiba- tomo el pie del chico y lo arrastro hacia algún sitio en la casa

Por su parte el aun confundido Naruto caminaba con un pequeño hueco en el estomago ya era tarde casi las 5 y tenia ganas de un pequeño refrigerio quizá debía pasar por Ichiraku de regreso a casa, después de todo había sido un buen día, en su subconsciente para variar Kurayami miraba con cierto miedo las maquinaciones de la molesta y celosa zorra que no paraba de murmurar cosas sobre perras calientes que trataban de seducir a su Naruto_kun

En otra zona de la aldea cierta mujer de cabello rosado tramaba acciones en contra de su enemiga pelirroja que sea dicha la verdad ignoraba la existencia de este enemigo ya fuese porque no era importante o porque no le parecía peligroso –(Bueno debo agradecer mi asiento en el consejo a Minato_kun mas tarde pero por ahora creo que daré un paseo por los barrios rojos de la aldea es tiempo de que "Kushina" se pasee con algunos caballeros jejejeje)- y sin mas salio rumbo a su destino

En la torre cierto hokague rubio organizaba algunos papeles antes de retirarse a descansar, cuanto tocaron a su perta, tras pedir que entrara a la habitación entro un ninja vestido con ropa azul oscuro y con el cabello grisáceo atado en una pequeña cola de caballo con su banda sobre la frente, los ojos de Minato lo revisaron con cuidado antes de sonreír discretamente

-gusto en verlo de nuevo Yondaime_sama- dijo el chico mientras se acomodaba sus gafas

-hola, que me nuevas noticias me traes Kabuto- y el susodicho sonrío mientras le extendía al rubio un pergamino con el símbolo del sonido

* * *

><p>damas y caballeros Kabuto ha aparecido lo que significa que cierto sanin no deve tardar en salir de su escondite e ir a la aldea de konoha por su juguetealumno teme_chan, brrrr me dan escalofrios cuando pienso en ese tipo y su fijacion con los chicos jovenes; bueno espero les halla gustado este capitulo y por cierto no odian a los entrometidos, yo si ( el autor voltea y ve al rojo rubio sentado frente a el)

-Naruto que paso crei que estabas "platicando" con tus novias- pregunta el autor al rubio que se pone mas rojo cuando recuerda a sus "novias" por alguna razon no protesta a ello  
>-ellas dijeron algo sobre un asunto de negocios antes de salir- el autor levanta una ceja ante esto y se pregunta si de nuevo tendra que ir a la corte<br>La puerta de la casa vuelve a abrirse de golpe y entra cierta mujer Inuzuka olfateando el aire; el autor mira al rubio que ya a desaparecido corriendo por las escaleras  
>-TU, tu eres kurai-sho cierto- dice Tsume con voz ruda y molesta<br>-este...si- responde dudoso y temiendo por su vida el autor de esta historia  
>-tu ideaste eso de Naruto y yo verdad- repite la mujer entrecerrando los ojos y el autor considera tomar el dinero del "fondo para desastres ninja" y huir al extranjero<br>-...si...- responde en una acopio de valor el autor que solo espera su muerte sea rapida  
>-oh gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, no sabes como eh estado esperando una oportunidad para probar al lindo zorrito- dice la mujer mientras el autor juraria sentir una gota deslizarse por su nuca<br>-donde estas zorrito ven que tu linda perrita quiere jugaaar-y la Inuzuka sube tras el rubio mientras el autor suspira

a este paso vamos a necesitar una expansion en la casa, solo espero que no sigan apareciendo asi por lo menos podrian avisar, ah que se le va a hacer con estos ninjas bueno espero hallan disfrutado de esta lectura (se escuchan forcejeos en el segundo piso para ser seguido de ruidos parecidos a gemidos) rayos creo que Naruto se esta divirtiendo bueno con esta inspiracion auditiva creo comenzare a escribir un lemon quien sabe quiza lo ponga en el siguiente capitulo

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:namikaze ni naruto el ave fenix, no pude contratar a los miembros de fairy tail, el seguro de daños a terceros se salia de mi presupuesto gracias por la ayuda de todos modos


	16. C15: Dulces recuerdos

Hola otra vez para ustedes traigo hoy este capitulo especial la verdad es mas bien un pequeño relleno antes de empezar con los examenes chunin, pero se los prometo y queria cumplirlo ahora es posible que no me halla quedado bien ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo asi y les agradeceria que me dijesen si les gusto y que tal me quedo, bueno en cuanto a la eleccion digamos que cierto amigo que me mando un regalo de navidad por correo tiene la culpa jejeje aunque me diverti escribiendoloahora con los review

**namikaze ni naruto el ave fenix:** (valla nombrecito)tienes razon uno no sabe si sentir pena o envidia en lo personal creo que casi siempre es mas envidia  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:lo de llevar a Kushina a la mente del rubio ya lo habia pensado solo estoy buscando una buena situacion y en cuanto a lo de pervertida bueno Natsumi dijo que parecia cosa de familia y parece que tiene razon  
><strong>NarutoJ9<strong>:respondiendo a tus dudas, no creo que Kiba lo supere no pronto por lo menos, me agrada tu sugerencia quiza entre mas adelante, y en cuanto a lo de la pareja la respuesta es si es de ese tipo, y si Haku vivira en Konoha  
>respondido esto vallamos con lo de siempre<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**advertencia final:** lean esto bajo su propio riesgo de terminar decepcionados, ofendidos o molestos por la mala forma de escribirle

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 15: Dulces recuerdos<strong>

El rubio caminaba satisfecho a su departamento tras comerse solo 12 tazones de ramen, era una tranquila tarde en la aldea y sin contar las constantes miradas de odio que recibía Naruto podría decir que pasaba un buen momento, llego a su edificio y tras saludar a los siempre amables caseros que en efecto estaban relacionados con Yumi el hombre Kensuke era su tío y un ninja retirado de kusagakure por lo que se sintió bastante aliviado cuando se entero de que el rubio era el compañero de su sobrina favorita al parecer la familia Tanaka se había mudado a la aldea de la hoja hacia apenas 6 años lo que explicaba el porque el rubio no era odiado por ellos, el rubio camino hasta las escaleras alcanzando a oír un gimoteo del viejo hombre al parecer jugaba cartas con su esposa y ella acababa de ganar.

Llego a su departamento y entro sin miramientos, estaba bastante limpio lección aprendida de Hanzo_sensei, quien una vez que vio los hábitos higiénicos del rubio lo persiguió hasta casi despellejarlo, al parecer para el un ninja desordenado era el reflejo de un mal shinobi por lo que sus alumno no podía ser así y lo acoso hasta que al fin el rubio comenzó a ordenar sus cosas por propia voluntad al final le agarro gusto a la actividad.

Estaba tan satisfecho que se recostó sobre su cama para descansar el estomago mientras en su cabeza y por haber escuchado el gimoteo de su casero viejos recuerdos inundaban su mente relacionados con cierta persona y un casino de no hacia mas de 6 meses atrás

Flash back

Era una movida noche en el casino Gand palace ubicado cerca de la ciudad de Tanzaku en el país del fuego, como siempre las personas mas poderosas y adictas al juego se reunían para saciar su apetito de apuestas y en el fondo del salón se hallaba la curiosa escena

En la mesa algo alejada de todos se hallaban dos personas jugando ambas rubias cosa curiosa, una de ellas un joven de marcas en las mejillas de unos 18 años (supongo que todos sabemos quien es no) y del otro lado una hermosa mujer de cabello igualmente rubio atado en dos coletas con ojos color miel y una pequeña piedra adornando su frente, ella vestía con una chaqueta verde con el kanji de apuesta en la espalda y por el frente un escote bastante grande dejando ver unos grandes pechos probablemente mas grandes que los de Kyubi cosa que el rubio pensaba imposible.

-bien yo apuesto todo ahora mismo- dijo confiada la bella mujer rubia mientras Naruto miraba dudoso sus cartas

-bueno entonces yo también apostare todo- respondió el rubio empujando sus fichas formando un montón considerable en el centro de la mesa.

-jugaste bien pero hoy no es tu noche mocoso tengo póker de 9- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio miraba dudoso sus cartas

-este…yo tengo 4…eh como se llaman ases- respondió el rubio poniendo sobre la mesa las cuatro cartas.

-NO PUEDE SER COMO PERDI TÚ ERES U MALDITO TAUR EN EL CUERPO DE UN NIÑO – grito acusadoramente mientras cierta parte de su anatomía rebotaba distrayendo al rubio un segundo.

-no se que es eso, la verdad es la primera vez que juego a esto- respondió el rubio para verla petrificarse en su lugar

Sus ojos abiertos como platos al igual que su boca mientras Naruto podría haber jurado ver una pequeña cosa azulada abandonando su cuerpo pálido y petrificado, enseguida se desmayo sobre la mesa mientras el tallador suspiraba últimamente esta mujer había estado perdiendo mucho, Naruto recogió sus ganancias y se dispuso a retirarse cuando una mano lo obligo a girarse

-tu me debes la revancha- dijo la rubia mujer demasiado cerca del rubio

-con gusto se la daría pero no creo que tengas nada que apostar- respondió el ojiazul a lo que la mujer se deprimió un poco era verdad ya había perdido todo su dinero

-ya se- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara mientras sus ojos se cerraban, no sabia porque pero Naruto tenia un presentimiento muy curioso

-vallamos a una habitación y juguemos- se acero a susurrarle al rubio quien de inmediato se puso algo rojo, -tu dinero contra mi ropa- ella sonreía era obvio que el no se iba a negar

-no estoy seguro no quiero dejar sin nada a tan hermosa dama- dijo educadamente el rubio haciendo aparecer un ligero sonrojo en la cara de la mujer

-no seas condescendiente anda ven aquí- lo sujeto del brazo y lo arrastro hacia los pisos superiores

Naruto tenia una segura idea de que alguien en algún lugar estaba esperando que esto pasara, pero pronto se olvido de eso al sentir los grandes pechos de la mujer oprimiéndose contra su brazo en una sensación bastante agradable; no tardaron en conseguir un cuarto en el piso numero 8 del casino, era una habitación grande con muchos vivos en color dorado y cortinas color vino y con una cama enorme en opinión del rubio, ambos tomaron asiento en la mesa y la mujer saco un juego de cartas y empezó a barajar, de pronto tocaron a la puerta y el rubio abrió, era uno de los botones enfundado en su formal traje color celeste con botones plateados y ese curioso gorrito empujando un carrito con varias botellas de champagne

-señor aquí le manda el gerente para usted y su linda novia- dijo el hombre atrayendo la mirada atenta de la mujer

-eh gracias y te equivocas no es linda- de inmediato una vena apareció en la frente de la rubia, - es hermosa- dijo el rubio al instante la vena desapareció y el sonrojo volvió – (bueno al menos es caballeroso no como cierto sanin pervertido)-

En algún lugar a kilómetros de distancia cierto perver… es quiero decir sanin estornudaba con fuerza

- ACHUUUUUU, jajaja seguramente alguien me esta alabando- dijo orgulloso olvidándose de que estaba espiando en unos baños termales exclusivos de mujeres

-¡UN MIRON!- grito una de ellas para que en seguida se pudiera ver al peliblanco sanin huir de una horda enfurecida de mujeres armadas cos artículos de baño, y… ¿un grifo? Lo habían arrancado del coraje y planeaban usarlo en el para "extraer" la perversidad de su sangre; como decía el sanin mejor huir y vivir para espiar otro día que quedarse y sufrir las consecuencias de la investigación

Una hora después, y tres botellas vacías el rubio estaba sin sombrero y chaqueta y con un marcado sonrojo en su cara, frente a el estaba la "ligeramente" tomada mujer con un sonrojo en su cara por el alcohol claro esta y usando en este momento solo su chaqueta verde que apenas se podía abrochar debajo de el un sostén blanco sujetaba sus grandes pechos mas abajo donde la mesa cubría usaba solamente una pataleta del mismo color después de todo acababa de perder los pantalones.

-hip… yo tengo tres…hip cincos- dijo ligeramente mareada por la champagne mientras el rubio mantenía sus ojos clavados en sus cartas

-yo tengo…full- dijo algo temeroso el rubio después de todo había escuchado historias en el casino sobre lo que ella hacia cuando estaba bebida y molesta

La ojimiel gimoteo de pena y se quito la chaqueta, al instante los ojos de Naruto se iluminaron mientras su cara enrojecía otro poco, frente a el los pechos de la mujer se contoneaban suavemente mientras ella arrojaba su chaqueta a la pila de ropa a un lado de la mesa, Naruto trago saliva estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol pero las risas de cierta pelirroja no ayudaban en nada.

-otra…hip…mano- dijo ella tomando otro trago de la bebida que finalmente se había acabado

-creo que mejor me voy no quiero que pienses mal de mi- dijo algo asustado el rubio por la mirada que la mujer le dirigió cuando pidió otra partida.

Naruto se levanto listo para salir un poco mas y habría terminado saltando sobre ella después de todo era bastante hermosa, el sonido de la mesa volar llamo su atención y se giro para verla ahí de pie y bastante enojada; a pesar de la mirada molesta en sus ojos el rubio seguía notándolos hermosos con ese color miel de ellos, su piel blanca y tersa al tacto (hecho comprobado cuando ella lo arrastro a este sitio) sus pechos grandes y firmes sostenidos apenas por el sostén blanco y esa pantaleta relativamente pequeña cubriendo lo mas indispensable, de figura bien modelada y piernas torneadas con un trasero carnoso y bastante sugerente; en resumen Naruto estaba al limite si no salía de ahí ahora terminaría teniendo una erección que rompería sus pantalones, Tsunade (Naruto no sabe aun su nombre pero nosotros si asíque no veo nada malo con ponerlo)camino hacia el pero tan pronto dio el segundo paso se precipito al suelo, nunca llego a el antes de darse cuenta los brazos de ojiazul ya la sostenían, sus ojos se encontraron a cm uno del otro y fue ahí cuando todo dejo de importarles.

Sus labios se encontraron y con un beso apasionado donde sus lenguas peleaban con fuerza la ropa de Naruto fue cayendo por toda la habitación mientras poco a poco se acercaban a la cama, Naruto termino solo con ropa interior cuando al fin toco el borde de la misma y cayo sentado con un "bulto" considerable en sus boxers

-veamos que tienes para mi- dijo juguetona la ojimiel mientras le quitaba al rubio su ultima prenda de ropa, frente a sus ojos salto el duro miembro del ojiazul de un buen largo y grosor, la rubia se paseo la lengua por los labios saboreando su bocado

-aahh- gimió el rubio cuando sintió la húmeda lengua de Tsunade recorriendo la base de su miembro en dirección ascendente, despacio lamió a todo lo largo hasta que se hallo frente a la cabeza deposito un suave beso que erizo los nervios de Naruto, lentamente sus labios rodearon la punta del miembro y jugueteo con su lengua sobre el mientras lo tragaba despacio, el cuerpo de Naruto estaba comenzado a cubrirse de sudor ella en verdad era buena haciendo esto, sus manos suaves masajeaban sus testículos mientras su boca engullía cada cm de el

-(sabe bastante bien)- pensó la rubia mientras sonidos húmedos salían de sus labios, poco a poco trago todo el miembro hasta que lo tuvo dentro de su boca

Comenzó entonces a subir lentamente chupando con fuerza para volver tragarlo en el instante, Naruto estaba en el cielo y podía sentir su miembro a punto de fundirse bajo los cariños de la rubia, sus caderas comenzaban a moverse solas empujando contra ella en una señal clara de que lo hiciera mas rápido –(vamos dame todo lo que tienes )- pensó Tsunade mientras se movía con mas fuerza; el rubio no aguanto mas y sujeto la cabeza de la ojimiel mientras clavaba su miembro lo mas profundo que podía dentro de su boca liberando su abundante carga que inundaba la boca de la mujer hasta casi ahogarla.

Un par de disparos después, ella trago todo y saco el miembro aun endurecido del rubio de su boca, lo lamió un poco hasta dejarlo limpio y brillante de su saliva

-¿te gusto la bebida?- pregunto con una sonrisa el rubio mientras la mujer de coletas se relamía los labios

-estaba deliciosa espesa y caliente como me gusta- respondió Tsunade mientras el rubio la atraía hacia el

Beso su cuello y lamió suavemente los lóbulos de sus oídos mientras la recostaba sobre la cama, fue cosa de segundos para que el sostén volara y los grande s pechos quedaran expuestos con sus rosados pezones endurecidos por la excitación, las hábiles manos del rubio comenzaron a amasarlos con suavidad arrancando gemidos de la mujer quien se revolvía en la cama ante las caricias de Naruto

-tienes uno pechos hermosos, grandes y suaves justo como me gustan- dijo el rubio para enseguida apoderarse de uno de sus pezones.

Tsunade podía sentir como su pezón izquierdo era succionado con suavidad mientras la húmeda lengua daba ligeros roces a la punta del mismo, del otro lado su pezón derecho era acariciado por los dedos del rubio mientras una de sus rodillas se rozaba contra la húmeda pantaleta, soltó el seno izquierdo y salto al derecho repitiendo el proceso haciendo a la rubia gemir y gemir, soltó los pechos y continuo su descenso besando suavemente el plano vientre de la rubia metiendo su lengua en el ombligo de la misma, bajo otro poco y beso sus caderas anchas acariciando sus glúteos en el proceso, llego a su pubis u beso sobre la mojada prenda sobre la que ya se traslucía el fino bello rubio de la mujer, le separo las piernas y fue en pos del muslo derecho, suave y torneado el rubio lo beso y lamió a placer mientras la cara de Tsunade enrojecía aun mas, despacio el rubio se aproximo a su parte mas intima mientras los ojos color miel se abrían de ansiedad pero para su desilusión siguió de largo hacia el otro muslo.

No recordaba haberse sentido así nunca, en la cabeza de Tsunade todo era placer mientras este hábil "mocoso" la estaba elevando mas allá de lo que podía recordar, el dulce aroma de los jugos vaginales derramándose comenzaba a inundar la nariz del rubio quien de nuevo se enfilo hacia la desatendida zona, esta vez volvió a besar el pubis rodeando la parte que gritaba por atención

-bésalo- dijo la suplicante voz de la rubia a lo que el ojiazul la moro con duda en sus ojos

-¿que cosa?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras ella apretaba las sabanas de la cama y cerraba sus ojos para responderle

-mi vagina- dijo sonrojada nunca la habían hecho tener que decirlo este chico era sin duda muy interesante

- será un placer Hime_chan- despacio la empapada prenda voló por el aire y la rosada y húmeda parte de la mujer quedo expuesta

Naruto no perdió tiempo y deposito un suave beso sobre el pequeño botón que comenzaba a sobresalir -aahhhh- gimió ella mientras el rubio comenzaba a descender en su abertura estaba brillante y bañada en los dulces y pegajosos jugos, la lengua de Naruto comenzó a explorar el interior tibio y calido mientras los pechos de la rubia se balanceaban libres en el aire presas de sus acelerada respiración, su lengua entro lo las profundo que pudo mientras el ojiazul empujaba su boca contra la tibia entrada el duro botón clamaba por atención y los sutiles dedos del rubio lo rozaron suavemente aprenatdolo cada que su lengua le lanzaba una estocada, los gemidos llenaron el aire mientras las piernas suaves y torneadas se cerraban entorno a la cabeza del rubio

-ya yaa ME VENGOOOOOO- gimió placenteramente la rubia mientras un torrente de sus jugos escapaban inundando la boca del ojiazul.

Respiraba agitada y satisfecha su cabeza le daba vueltas por el suculento orgasmo, mientras el rubio se relmia los labios degustando los restos de sus jugos

-tu jugo es muy dulce Hime_chan- dijo Naruto mientras se incorporaba revelándole a Tsunade su miembro en todo su esplendor, fue casi como un trance al verlo que la rubia mujer separo las piernas invitando el ojiazul

- estas segura que quieres seguir Hime_chan- pregunto el rubio después de todo no quería abusar de ella

-solo tómame de una vez- dijo algo desesperada mientras el rubio subía a la cama acomodándose sobre la mujer

-no solo voy a tomarte Hime_chan…voy a hacerte el amor-

Se besaron de nuevo mientras el miembro del rubio golpeaba el vientre bajo de la ojimiel, sus piernas los estaba rodeando y lo instaban a entrar podía sentir el calor se su sexo contra sus testículos que se rozaban contra su entrada, los pechos enormes se oprimían contra el torso del rubio quien despacio bajo un poco para acomodarse en posición, la cabeza de su miembro rozaba las sensibles paredes que se abrían ansiosas de retenerlo en su interior, se detuvo un segundo y la miro a la cara, era tan hermosa y estaba seguro que ya no estaba ebria la beso suavemente en los labios y empujo con suavidad

-aaahhhh- gimió la rubia mientras el miembro entraba despacio en ella

-Hime_chan estas tan apretada- susurro el rubio al seguir con su embate

Tras angustiosos segundos el miembro estuvo al fin por completo dentro de ella, Naruto no paraba de acariciarla y lamer sus pezones mientras sentía las suaves paredes internas abrazarlo con fuerza, comenzó entonces un lento vaivén saliendo despacio para entrar de nuevo, a cada movimiento la rubia gemía de placer puro mientras Naruto chupaba sus pezones duros como roca, la cama poco a poco comenzaba a moverse conforme la fuerza de los embates aumentaba, los gemidos subían de volumen y las mentes se perdían ahora eran poco menos que un pareja de animales en celo.

-aaahh sii mas mas no paresss- gemía Tsunade al sentir el miembro entrar una vez mas

-aaahh que apretada estas me encanta te adoro Hime_chan aahhhh- respondía excitado el rubio mientras su miembro perforaba la vagina de la mujer

Los brazos y piernas de Tsunade envolvían a Naruto quien se movía con fuerza dentro de ella entrando hasta el principio de su útero, jamás nadie había llegado tan lejos, los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron cuando finalmente fue llenada en lo más profundo por el joven rubio

-AAAAAHHHHHH-gimió en éxtasis mientras el orgasmo la invadía pero el rubio no se detenía seguía empujando dentro de ella y cada vez llegaba un poco más lejos

Los ojos de Tsunade estaban casi en blanco cuando de nuevo el rubio entraba con fuerza en su matriz su boca abierta en busca de aire dejaba caer un poco de saliva por las comisuras de sus labios mientras apretaba con mas fuerza al rubio

-ya… ya.. YA NO PUEDO MAS ME VENGOOOO- gimió Naruto mientras embatia con toda su fuerza clavándose profundo dentro de ella y liberando una espesa carga de semen en la mujer quien de nuevo sentía el orgasmo sacudiéndola

-AAAAAHHHHHHH- gimió la ojimiel mientras el sentirse inundada por la semilla del rubio la elevaba de nuevo al clímax.

Los brazos de Tsunade se relajaron y el rubio salio de ella un poco de la sustancia blanca goteo hacia fuera mientras su miembro se mantenía erguido, con una sonrisa en su cara el rubio se acomodo junto a la mujer y la beso suavemente mientras la volteaba de espaldas, para sorpresa de la ojimiel ella misma se dejaba manejar por este chico no… por este hombre que la estaba tratando como nadie en su vida.

-ahhhh- gimió de nuevo Tsunade al sentir el miembro del rubio entrando otra vez a ella

-segunda round Hime_chan- susurro Naruto a su oído justo antes de comenzar a empujar dentro de ella de nuevo.

En un habitación dentro de una pequeña posada una chica de pelo negro sostenía un pequeño cerdito mirando el reloj algo preocupada, ya daban casi la media noche y su maestra no aparecía seguramente se había vuelto a meter al casino, suspiro resignada era mejor que se fuera a dormir después de todo necesitaría todas sus fuerzas para escapar mañana de los acreedores, como siempre ocurría tras una visita al casino.

El sol comenzaba a salir y entre las corinas de la habitación se filtraban los rayos dorados, despacio la rubia mujer despertó para hallarse desnuda cubierta solo por una sabana en este habitación, por un momento no recordó nada pero de pronto todo inundo su mente y un sonrojo lleno sus mejillas mientras un sonriente y vestido Naruto aparecía con un desayuno en una charola

-buenos días Hime_chan aquí esta tu desayuno a la cama para que no tengas que levantarte- dijo sonriente mientras la cara de la ojimiel se oscurecía y se rodeaba de un aura azul y espeluznante

-tu… ME EMBIAGASTE Y TE APROVECHASTE DE MI- grito molesta para lanzarle un golpe al rubio que esquivo con gracia para ver la pequeña cómoda reducida a astillas

-primero que nada cálmate segundo, yo no fui quien me trajo aquí para jugar mas, y tercero yo ya me iba cuando casi te caes solo te sujete y lo demás se dio solo yo no me aproveche de ti- dijo serio el rubio mientras recogía sus cosas y se encaminaba a la puerta

-si de verdad piensas que soy esa clase de hombre estas equivocada, espero volver a verte algún día Hime_chan y que no pienses en mi como un abusador, no vemos- salio molesto de la habitación sin voltear atrás

Por su parte Tsunade recordaba lo ocurrido con más detalle, el chico tenia razón en cuyo caso la abusadora había sido ella, se sentía culpable por pensar mal de el aunque el que la dejara así no hablaba muy bien de el, noto entonces un pequeño sobre en la cómoda que aun existía, lo tomo curiosa y leyó, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión para después sonreír un poco antes de recostarse de nuevo, la nota era del casino donde le decían que su amable "novio" había liquidado sus deudas poco después de que subieron a la habitación, seguramente cuando estaban jugando cartas, fue un clon después de todo esa resistencia era propia de un ninja, la sonrisa en la cara de Tsunade se vio acompañada por un pequeño sonrojo cuando recordó la palabra Novio, suspiro resignada y algo culpable para descansar un poco mas después de todo tenia que dormir un poco antes de ducharse e ir en busca de Shizune para seguir su viaje, una ligera sonrisa adornaba su cara mientras una idea surgía en su mente antes de dormir -(me encantaría volver a verlo)-

Por su parte el rubio estaba caminando hacia la aldea de Konoha mientras recibía las quejas y regaños de Kyubi quien se había sentido ignorada toda la noche a favor de la mujer rubia, Naruto sonreía mientras caminaba al final ni siquiera llego a conocer su nombre solo esperaba alguna vez volver a verla –(hasta la próxima vez Hime_chan)- y siguió rumbo a la hoja

Flash back fin

Naruto suspiro sobre su cama y fue a darse un baño antes de dormir se le había ido la tarde en recuerdos, tan pronto acabo se metió en su cama listo para descansar, en el departamento de alado una nerviosa y asustada Anko miraba a su querida compañera de departamento viéndola con una expresión seria, después de todo que mujer sale de su casa cerca de las 11:00 pm para visitar al vecino y usando solo una bata transparente y leceria morada, la ojiroja la miraba seria y molesta aunque en opinión de Anko estaba celosa pero ella jamás lo admitiría.

Al final Kurenai opto por dormir en la misma habitación usando un sostén negro y un short corto prestado de Anko que sea dicho le quedaba my corto, a su lado su amiga dormía aun con su ropa interior morada eran noches calidas en la hoja y este tipo de prendas de noche eran comunes por lo menos para la pelimorada.

-AAAAHHHHH- grito Naruto en su habitación y las dos mujeres se despertaron y corrieron en su ayuda, lastima que olvidaron su ropa.

Segundos antes el rubio estaba teniendo un my interesante sueño sobre el y Kasumi haciendo ciertas cositas en la intimidad de la casa del rubio, todo se puso peor cuando en el sueño apareció Kushina y corrió a Kasumi, miro al rubio con odio y enseguida salto sobre el para matarlo, pero al final acabaron igual que con Hime_chan y por ello el rubio despertó aterrado

-AAAHHHHH- grito Naruto cuando comprendió la naturaleza del sueño y se incorporo de la cama con cierta parte de su pijama bastante apretada

La puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe y unas medio desnudas Anko y Kurenai entraron en posición de pelea, todos permanecieron en silencio unos instantes antes de que las mujeres gritaran, Kurenai de pena y Anko de alegría mientras el rubio corría al baño a darse un recaderazo de agua fría, por su parte la dama de pelo morado no paraba de hacerle señas sobre tamaño a su cada vez mas roja amiga era una pena ser una especialista en genjutsu exigía una mente muy imaginativa y en este momento era mas una debilidad como lo constataba el sonrojo y el ligero hilo de sangre que le salía de la nariz era claro que Anko jamás olvidaría este momento; dentro de Naruto en su subconsciente una asustada Kurayami se hallaba encerrada en su habitación mientras en la sala una furiosa kitsune destrozaba todo a su paso, la razón la pequeña broma que le quiso jugar al rubio salio mal

De hecho el sueño del rubio había sido su idea pero cuando metió a la esposa del yondaime por alguna razón perdió el control y término siendo espectadora del pequeño encuentro hasta que el rubio despertó, ahora mismo estaba…PARTIENDO UN SILLON SOLO CON SUS MANOS, suspiro resignada mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su cara

-**al menos Naruto_kun tiene buen gusto**- dijo al viento para sonriente irse a su habitación

Por su parte Kurayami cerraba la puerta de su alcoba y se retiraba a dormir murmurando cosas sobre locas zorras bipolares que destrozaban estancias

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen ¿les guto? ¿que les parecio la eleccion? la verdad deje ese hilo suelto y quise arreglarlo ademas de que me parecio un buen antecedente para cuando se reencuentren no lo creen, y la escena del final jejeje de nuevo no pude resistirme a eso bueno los dejo por ahora que ya comenze con el siguiente capitulo que dara inicio a los ansiados examenes donde veremos peleas, peleas, uno que otro momento "incomodo" del rubio y mas peleas espero les halla gustado; por cierto ustedes sabian que a los zorros no les gustan los perros yo no y lo aprendi ayer cuando cierta pelirroja celosa y violenta se topo con cierta mujer agresiva y temperamental, (la pelimorada pasa detras del autor con una bolsa de palomitas)<p>

-oye Anko aun siguen igual- pregunta el autor mientras la pelimorada abre la puerta y resuenan los ruidos de una pelea  
>-si es muy divertido de ver porque no dejas eso y te nos unes- dice sonriente mientras el autor suspira y ella sale a la calle<p>

en fin creo que es mejor que arreglen eso afuera y no en mi sala, hablando de cuando una fuerza imparable choca con un obejto inamovible, esa es buena frase creo que la usare mas adelante dejen tomo nota, ahora si ya me voy

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: diganme que les parecio el capitulo y porfavor no sean muy crueles con sus criticas


	17. C16: Que empiezen los examenes

Hola otra vez, como siempre les traigo otro lindo capitulo de este fic. que espero siga gustandoles y al fin despues de un poco de relleno donde agradezco sus positivos comentarios sobre mi primer lemon empezamos con los ansiados examenes chunin donde veremos muchas peleas y demas cosas divertidas, de nuevo voy con los review

**BloodEdge:** tienes razon es todo un casanova y lo de la virginidad bueno digamos que en el mundo real no se la quito ella, Hanzo lo llevo antes de moriri a una "casa" feliz segun decia el, para que se volviera hombre y en cuanto a lo de Haku no te preocupes no dejare que Minato la toque  
><strong>Namikaze ni naruto el ave fenix<strong>: tengo unas ideas para Yugito y creo que si saldra pero un poco mas adelante jejeje ademas me muero de ganas de verla sonrrojandose por los comentarios de Nibi respecto al rubio  
><strong>NarutoJ9:<strong>tomare tu sugerencia en cuenta y no tienes que esperar mas los examenes chunin ya van a empezar gracias por el comentario positivo del lemon y para darte un dato recuerdo que cierta mujer le prometio algo al rubio en capitulos pasados creo que me agarrare de ahi para otro lemon pero sera un poco mas adelante no quiero ponerlos tan seguidos, ademas imaginate si la ojiroja entrase y los hallara en plena accion jajajajaja ya quiero ver eso

bueno como siempre mil gracias por leer este capitulo y les adelanto ya casi esta terminado el siguiente si tengo tiempo puede que lo suba hoy mas tarde pero eso si lo acabo claro esta ahora para no perder la costumbre

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: Que empiecen los exámenes<strong>

Naruto caminaba tranquilo por las calles de Konoha aun pensando en lo que había ocurrido un par de horas atrás, su sensei les había presentado a su nueva compañera de equipo que resulto ser Haku al parecer eso le había solicitado al hokague que acepto para las sospechas del rubio seguramente se traía algo entre manos después de las presentaciones y varios sonrojos de la chica de pelo negro empezaron con un entrenamiento ligero que acabo cuando el rostro de Naruto para variar termino entre los pechos de Anko, Yumi y Jin se sonrojaron ante la acción por mucho que la vieran no dejaba de ser algo que los apenaba pero inmediatamente después estaba blancos del terror.

La sonrisa dulce de Haku contrastaba por completo con el aura siniestra y las decenas de agujas de hielo que flotaban a su alrededor mientras miraba a su nueva sensei, se necesito que el rubio hablara con ella un momento y le prometiera llevarla a comer para que esa aura aterradora se reemplazara por un marcado sonrojo en la cara de la ojicafe enseguida Anko les había informado a su equipo que los exámenes chinin estaban cerca y ella quería que participaran, de inmediato todos aceptaron sobretodo el rubio quien sabe quizá podría encontrar algún buen combate o ascender porque eso de ser genin y siempre terminar persiguiendo a Tora era una maldición de la que quería escapar lo mas pronto posible eso y el sellado que Hanzo_sensei le había hecho eran las cosas que mas rápido deseaba desaparecieran de su vida, aun podía recordar como fue que paso el sellado.

Flash back inicia

Naruto estaba atrincherado tras una roca lleno de heridas menores y golpes tras concluir el ejercicio de la placa metálica su maestro decidió que era hora de una verdadera sesión de combate real, cosa que aunque al principio le emociono al final termino por aterrarlo mas que nunca su maestro en verdad estaba loco casi lo había matado hacia unos minutos y aun quería atraparlo, la roca que usaba de escudo estallo en pedazos y la siniestra figura sonriente de Hanzo hizo su aparición

-si no sobrevives a esto no vales la pena- dijo el hombre de la marca en el rostro para atacar al rubio con todo lo que tenia, múltiples heridas aparecían en el cuerpo del rubio mientras volaba por el aire directo a su maestro quien le esperaba con un jutsu raiton listo para acabarlo

-pelea enserio o muere mocoso- dijo el hombre mientras el rubio herido caía hacia el brillante jutsu

Todo se volvió oscuridad para Naruto cuando de pronto noto que ya no caía, a su alrededor no había absolutamente nada, a la distancia podía ver como un pequeño punto brillaba y se acerco a el, poco a poco la visión de la casa que había construido para Kyubi apareció frente a el pero por mas que se acercaba esta volvía a alejarse como su huyera de el, a su alrededor la oscuridad de nuevo lo envolvió alejándolo hasta que no vio mas la casa, pasos resonaron tras el y el rubio se giro listo para pelear pero nunca espero eso.

Frente a el estaba la misma chica de cabello blanco mirándolo fijamente y con una sonrisa en su cara mientras caminaba hacia el, el corazón del rubio latía rápidamente después de todo seguía viéndose igual de hermosa que como la recordaba

-_hola de nuevo Naruto_sama has crecido mucho te has convertido en un apuesto joven_- dijo ella haciendo sonrojar al rubio

-eres tu ¿Qué paso porque estamos aquí?- pregunto aun mas confundido el rubio

-_estas aquí porque finalmente el sello se ha ido su poder ya no me alejara nunca mas, segundo este sitio es lugar donde yo vivo en espera de que me lleves contigo mi señor_- dijo ella con alegría en su voz

-aquí vives entonces que bueno que vine ahora podrás vivir junto a Kyu_chan-dijo sonriente el chico rubio

-_lamento decir esto Naruto_sama pero en este momento usted esta a punto de separarse de Kyubi_san para siempre_- dijo seria mientras la cara del rubio se llenaba de miedo

-que porque no quiero que ella se valla no podemos dejar que eso pase tenemos que hacer algo para evitarlo- respondió asustado por la posible perdida de su amiga el rubio

-_estas a punto de morir Naruto_sama si eso pasa sus caminos se alejaran para siempre, tienes que vivir y tienes que ganarle a ese hombre_- respondió serena la peliblanca mujer

-como voy a ganarle Hanzo_sensei es un monstruo jamás poder vencerlo además es obvio que en cuanto esquive su ataque me lanzara otro que puedo hacer- dijo angustiado el rubio mientras la chica peliblanca callaba y se comenzaba a desvanecer

-(_quizá no eres el indicado Naruto_sama_)- pensó triste mientras el rubio se sujetaba la cabeza inmerso en su desesperación

De pronto el rubio se puso firme y se tenso, apretó los puños con fuerza mientras miraba hacia el frente con convicción en los ojos, la peliblanca podía sentir esa energía llamándola y atrayéndola hacia el

-no se como, no tengo idea pero ganare, no moriré aquí yo voy a ganarle a Hanzo_sensei y voy a mantenerme cerca de ustedes dos lo prometo- dijo con una enorme sonrisa el rubio mientras a la peliblanca se le iluminaba el rostro

-_eso es Naruto_sama su voluntad es inquebrantable su fuerza viene de ella y de su corazón puro nunca tema y no se detenga ante nada yo siempre peleare a su lado mi señor mi nombre es_…-

-Kurayami- dijo el rubio en el aire

De pronto alrededor de Naruto las sombras y oscuridad comenzó a girar violentamente, atrayendo el aire hacia el dejando a Hanzo impactado en toda su vida no había visto algo así el rubio estaba suspendido en el aire mientras esa oscuridad giraba a su alrededor como una especie de huracán negro, las sombras comenzaron a condensarse en una especie de espada a un costado del rubio mientras este caía, Hanzo no quiso perder la oportunidad y ataco para su sorpresa el rubio esquivo el ataque y lo golpeo en el rostro con una patada giratoria, ambos se separaron por ese fuerte golpe y el rubio tomo el mango de la espada mirando al suelo

-no dejare que sean alejadas de mi- susurro Naruto para enseguida gritar al viento –SORE O EIKYU NI KABA…KURAYAMI (cúbrelo para siempre…oscuridad)-y desenfundo

El suelo crujió las sombras giraron alrededor de la hoja para revelar la peculiar espada de casi color negro con eso kanji a lo largo formando la frase "la voluntad que corta la existencia"; no tenia idea de que pasaba pero de algo estaba seguro Hanzo esa espada no era normal, en la mente del rubio una asombrada Kyubi miraba incrédula como la peliblanca mujer recién aparecida dibujaba una sonrisa psicópata en su cara mientras murmuraba en voz baja

-_sus manos son tan tibias vamos Naruto_sama hágalo trizas conmigo_- grito la espada al rubio que abro sus ojos de golpe

Estaban azules y fríos empuñaba la espada con fuerza mientras su denso chakra comenzaba a volverse visible y se mezclaba con la energía oscura de la espada formando un extraño y oscuro azul mortal, empuño la espada hacia el frente y la atrajo hacia su costado derecho hasta que el mango toco su cadera, la mano izquierda estaba sobre la hoja mientras chakra raiton se mezclaba con la hoja y esta comenzaba a brillar antes de oscurecerse despidiendo una rara electricidad negra, alrededor del rubio su chakra hervia volviéndose de un extraño color violeta oscuro mientras el ataque era cargado

El rubio lanzo la espada hacia el frente mientras gritaba el ataque recién inventado –KOKUSEN- y Hanzo salto por su vida

El rubio abrió los ojos lentamente para hallarse recostado en el improvisado campamento, el fuego ardía y su maestro comía un pez recién asado

-al fin despiertas mocoso- dijo Hanzo para enseguida lanzarle un pez

-¿Qué paso sensei?- pregunto confundido el rubio

-no lo recuerdas casi nos matas a los dos- dijo el hombre a lo que el rubio pidió una explicación

Al parecer había entrado en una especie de transe al desenfundar su espada y había atacado a su maestro con ese extraño ataque, como pudo lo esquivo pero para su sorpresa el rubio movió la espada y el ataque se convirtió en una barredora horizontal que arrazo con todo a su paso hasta que al fin se disipo tras tensos segundos, el rubio permaneció de pie mientras su chakra ascendida en una columna mortal y densa de poder el maestro no tuvo opción y utilizo un jutsu especial en el rubio que se desmayo por un agotamiento masivo de chakra

-escúchame mocoso no vuelvas a usar esa espada a menos que sea absolutamente necesario me oíste aun no estas listo para manejar algo así casi terminas matándote y lo que es peor matándome a mi no la uses a menos que logres controlarla por completo oíste, además hay que volver a entrenarte para prevenir que pierdas el control de nuevo, ya sabes lo que dicen el poder es una droga que ciega las mentes y el poder puro valla que te desquicia niño- dijo el viejo hombre con una sonrisa mientras el rubio no paraba de escuchar las suplicas de perdón de Kurayami.

- ¿porque me siento tan débil sensei?- pregunto el rubio haciendo sonreír a Hanzo

-tu energía estaba fuera de control lo único que pude hacer fue ponerte un sello de contención de 3 esferas- dijo Hanzo dejando al rubio con una cara de no haber entendido nada

-eres un estupido, recuérdame darte una golpiza mas tarde y luego conseguirte unos libros sobre fujinjutsu; un sello de contención de 3 esferas es un sello especial que atrapa y contiene el poder de una persona dentro de 3 bloques independientes de poder; lo mejor de esto es que puedes seguir entrenando volviéndote mas fuerte y mientras eso pasa el poder dentro de sello aumenta y se entremezcla contigo para que cuando se libere puedas manejarlo casi a la perfección no te encanta-

El rubio tenia que admitir que era una buena forma de entrenar y además parecía bastante practico aunque tenía la impresión de que había algo que no le estaban contando

-ah bueno entones porque no me lo quita sensei para poder seguir entrenando- la sonrisa de Hanzo se ensancho, eso no era nada bueno

-no se puede quitar mocoso, el sello se liberara solo cuando tu cuerpo este listo para manejar el poder dentro de la esfera de sellado correspondiente es decir en estos momentos tienes tanto chakra como un niño de 5 años y eres incapaz de modelar algún elemento- el rostro de Naruto perdió todo el color

-no te pongas así mocoso solo habrá que entrenarte mas duro para que las liberaciones se aceleren pero te diré esto tus afinidades se irán liberando de acuerdo a la esfera que se abra; en la primera esfera serán tu afinidad primaria y tu segunda peor afinidad creo que eran Raiton y Suiton, después seguirán las segunda y tu peor afinidad mmm... Futon y Doton si mal no recuerdo y al final ya con la liberación de tu poder total seguirá el Katon la razón por la que es el ultimo es porque se trata de tu tercer afinidad pero al ser solo uno vendrá acompañado de un a gran cantidad de poder, solo que no se te suba a la cabeza eh mocoso- dijo seriamente el hombre mientras Naruto recuperaba el color del rostro

-ahora se me esta olvidando algo ¿que era?, ¿que era?- dijo para si mismo mientras ponía su puño contra su barbilla

-eh…darme una golpiza- dijo el rubio dudando para inmediatamente cubrirse la boca

-es cierto gracias por recordármelo mocoso - dijo sonriente Hanzo antes de comenzar a perseguir al aterrado rubio

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELOS YA DEJA DE TRATAR DE MATARME SENSEI!- grito el rubio en total desesperación

Flash back fin

El rubio sonrío ante el "bello" recuerdo de este entrenamiento, como había sufrido desde ese día no fue sino hasta que pudo usar su espada sin desquiciarse que pudo emprender su viaje fue una pena que su maestro hubiese muerto ya pero en mas de una ocasión el rubio podría jurar que lo escuchaba reírse de su situación en especial cuando de mujeres se trataba, pero seguramente era su imaginación verdad.

Ruidos de pelea llamaron su atención a una calle y vio al nieto de su primer ojisan siendo sujetado por un chico con un traje parecido a un gato con el rostro todo pintado cargando algo envuelto en vendas tras la espalda, a su lado una linda chica rubia con 4 coletas de caballo usando una camisa de malla debajo de una mas amplia camisa de mangas cortas, y un short que dejaba ver una hermosas piernas cargando un ¿abanico? En su espalda parecía pedirle que dejase al niño.

La pelirosada entro en escena junto con la pelirroja hija del yondaime insistiendo en que dejaran al niño, a la distancia Naruto podía ver al Uchiha de pie en el árbol lanzando una pequeña roca al chico del traje negro que soltó al pequeño que corrio tras Kasumi, fue ahí que lo noto había alguien mas tras Sasuke era un chico pelirrojo con una gran calabaza en su espalda y por como se veía estaba molesto. Ambos aparecieron frente a los demás, al parecer los otros dos le tenían terror al pelirrojo, ya se iban cuando como siempre el Sr. vengador quiso darse importancia

-¿quien eres?- pregunto el Uchiha a lo que la rubio lo miro sonriente

-¿yo?- pregunto ella con cierta alegría en su voz

-no estupida el pelirrojo- volvió a hablar el morenos haciendo enojar a la chica

Su expresión de enojo se reflejaba también en Kasumi, después de todo ella detestaba al Uchiha y su pésima forma de hablarle a las mujeres, una de las manos de la furiosa chica se deslizo hacia su espalda y casi toca el abanico cuando la voz llamo la atención de todos

-así no se trata a una dama teme_chan- dijo Naruto

De inmediato todos voltearon, ahí en medio de todos justo atrás del pelirrojo Naruto estaba de pie serio mirando molesto al Uchiha, quien parecía molestarse ante la presencia del rubio aunque eso no era nada comparado con la cara de terror del chico del traje negro o la cara de incredulidad del pelirrojo de grandes ojeras y con el kanji de amor tatuado en su frente, Naruto le sonrío, de esa siniestra forma ensanchando su sonrisa mostrando un poco sus colmillos en una mueca diabólica podrían decir mas de uno , el pelirrojo estaba perplejo en el centro de su espalda sentía un escalofrío correr por su columna y eso no era bueno, Naruto lo ignoro y camino hasta la linda chica rubia, tomo su mano suavemente y le dio un suave beso en el dorso antes de dirigirle una amigable sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar

-soy Ishura Naruto y pido disculpas por la estupida conducta del tonto de allá- dijo sereno mientras la rubia lo miraba un poco en shock

-soy Temari, sabaku no Temari y esos son mis hermanos Kankuro y G…Gaara- dijo dudando un poco en el nombre de su hermano menor

-es un hermoso nombre para un hermosa chica- respondió Naruto haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo

-ya deja a mi hermana de una vez- dijo el chico de negro también conocido como Kankuro

-la dejo si te disculpas por robarte su maquillaje- el chico estallo de enojo mientras la rubia de ojos verdes luchaba por contener la risa

Por su parte Kasumi solo podía ver todo con cierto enojo, ella podía sentir que ese pelirrojo de nombre Gaara no era para nada común es mas la forma en que había aparecido y esa sensación de miedo y muerte que había junto a el le resultaban perturbadoras pero de nuevo ahí estaba Naruto como si nada pasara, por su parte Sasuke estaba molesto porque el rubio le robaba la atención y le opacaba sobretodo cuando estaba dispuesto a poner en su lugar a esos chicos (si como no), Konohamaru y sus amigos miraban con adoración al rubio mientras interactuaba con los extranjeros y Sakura solo podía pensar en que el rubio era un demente como ese chico pelirrojo.

-están aquí para los exámenes chunin verdad- dijo el rubio ignorando la mirada de odio dirigida del chico del maquillaje

- si vinimos de Suna- respondió nuevamente Temari a lo que Naruto de nuevo sonrío

-entonces será un placer volver a verlos en el examen espero poder platicar de nuevo contigo Temari- y guiño un ojo haciéndola ponerse bastante roja solo por un segundo mientras el chico de la calabaza caminaba un poco

-ya tenemos que irnos por cierto espero que tu demuestres mi existencia- dijo con su voz fría casi carente de emociones Gaara al rubio quien solo sonrío

-pues yo espero que tú seas un buen oponente Gaara- respondió Naruto serio para que los tres genin de la arena se marcharan después

De inmediato las ovaciones de los tres pequeños junto con las quejas de pelirosada no se hicieron esperar pero como siempre el rubio la ignoro olímpicamente cosa que solo la ponía mas molesta, Sasuke dio un paso al frente y encaro al rubio alegando que el podía manejar la situación

-claro no lo dudo solo quise evitar la necesidad de limpiar tus restos de la calle redi_chan (damita)- todos callaron unos segundos incluso el viento soplo

De pronto todos los niños estallaron en carcajadas mientras Sakura se ponía como loca por el insulto y la pelirroja sonreía ante la cara desencajada del moreno que parecía al borde de un ataque de nervios

-¿Por qué demonios me dices así?-exigió saber el moreno a lo que el rubio sonrío ya esperaba eso

-sencillo: eres caprichoso y consentido casi como una damita de familia rica además de que nunca te he visto salir con una chica lo que me hace suponer que prefieres otras compañías o no redi_chan (damita)- dijo sonriente a lo que el moreno ya no lo soporto mas y ataco

Fue tan fácil esta vez solo se lanzo contra el rubio que se movió a un lado mientras levantaba la rodilla derecha y la clavaba en su estomago, de inmediato el moreno cayo al suelo sujetándose el estomago sin aire mientras la rosada gritaba por el moreno

-siempre es así- dijo el rubio a la pelirroja que solo pudo asentir con pesar

-bueno no importa no veremos después, a si antes de que se me olvide, Anko_sensei me dijo que si te veía te dijera que el Hokague te esta buscando al parecer los miembros del clan Akimichi sufrieron de una indigestión y te necesitan en su baños eso y que al parecer Tora se volvió a escapar lo que quieras hacer primero redi_chan- y el Uchiha perdió el color del rostro ante sus dos tareas pendientes

-no te preocupes Sasuke_kun yo te ayudare nuestro amor lo vencerá todo- dijo soñadoramente la chica Haruno mientras el moreno desaparecía a la distancia

-no hullas del amor Sasuke_kuuuun- y se fue tras el

- a veces casi siento pena por el, casi- dijo al aire Naruto mientras miraba al par desaparecer a la distancia

Se dio media vuelta listo para irse pero corrio con mala suerte, no se había dado cuenta por mirara a la "feliz" pareja a la distancia pero cuando se dio la vuelta choco con Kasumi quien presa de la curiosidad se había acercado para ver el asunto en primera fila, normalmente eso no tendría ningún problema si no fuese porque cayeron al suelo, o porque una de las manos del rubio termino en uno de sus pechos, o porque una de las manos de Kasumi que trataba de tocar la espada de Naruto termino en cierta parte de la anatomía del rubio, o porque se estaban besando…¿besando?

Mas rápido que el mismo hirashin ambos se levantaron rojos como el pelo de la chica y mientras Konohamaru alababa la audacia de su "jefe" el rubio se desvaneció en un sunshin muy peculiar tras murmurar una disculpa y una despedida, se volvió negro y se disipo sin hacer ruido alguno casi como una sombra cuado la golpea la luz, los niños quedaron fascinados y corrieron en busca del rubio para aprender la técnica mientras la pelirroja estaba inmóvil y como estatua –(me beso, fue mi primer beso, y toque algo que parecía latir, acaso era su)- al recordarlo se puso aun mas roja mientras rememoraba donde había apretado el rubio –(el toco uno de mi pechos…EL TOCO UNO DE MIS PECHOS)-el color rojo de su cara se fue y se rodeo de una aterradora aura de venganza.

-¡VOY A MATARTE NARUTO!- grito al viento mientras lo pobres civiles que presenciaron la escena sintieron pena por el "demonio" rubio

El rubio estaba atrincherado en su departamento tras lo que acababa de suceder y de nuevo estaba buscando algo con que flagelarse después de su conducta, no le molestaba lo del beso eso fue un accidente lo que le preocupaba era lo que ocurría mientras Kasumi toca es parte de el que parecía tener vida y mente propia a veces

-**no tienes porque preocuparte Naruto_kun no haces nada malo**- dijo la dulce voz de Natsumi en su cabeza

-_estoy de acuerdo con Natsumi_san, usted es un hombre joven y tiene necesidades además a esa edad el cuerpo suele responder solo Naruto_sama_- dijo siempre serena Kurayami

-(es mi hermana ese es el problema)- alego el rubio en su cabeza a lo que la pelirroja negó

-**si mal no recuerdo te explique que por compartir mi esencia contigo tu relación sanguínea con ellos estaba muerta Naruto_kun, solo es simbólico y esta en tu mente, piensa positivo ya no están relacionados por lo que podrías llevarte a la cama a Kasumi y a Kushiha y quien sabe quizá hasta casarte con ellas**- dijo relajada la zorra para enseguida escuchar el grito del rubio seguramente lo había imaginado a veces no podía resistirse a molestarlo

En otra parte de la aldea un arañado Uchiha Sasuke cargaba un balde y trapeador mientras abría lentamente la puerta del baño, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se pregunto si su venganza y actitud valían la pena después de todo lo que estaba por hacer podría matarlo, el Uchiha juraría haber escuchado música fúnebre mientras entraba a los baños del complejo Akimichi, fue mala suerte que en ese momento un fugitivo Tora entrara como rayo al baño mientras la puerta se cerraba de golpe tras el moreno, nadie se acercaría al Uchiha por varios días incluido el gato y exceptuando a la pelirosa quien con una pinza de ropa en la nariz seguía persiguiendo a Sasuke, quien para variarlo tuvo que volver al complejo Akimichi ahora a reparar lo que el y el gato habían deshecho el día anterior, mencione que se relacionaba con una fosa séptica.

La semana transcurrió sin problemas de hecho desde esa conversación el rubio no podía ver a alguna de las pelirrojas sin pensar en ello para diversión de Natsumi y resignación de Kurayami Naruto a veces se resistía demasiado a ciertas ideas. El día de hoy se podía ver al equipo 13 caminando por uno de los edificios de la academia donde como siempre un sobrado Uchiha desenmascaraba el genjutsu aumentando el numero de oponentes, a veces era todo un tonto; lo peor vino cuando el equipo 9 graduados hacia un año hizo acto de aparición y el rubio lo vio, vestía con un traje verde demasiado ajustado y un corte de tazón además de las cejas tan espesas que solo había visto en Jin eso solo odia significar una cosa

-¡JIN!- grito el chico para enseguida correr hasta el compañero del rubio

-¡LEE!-respondió su amigo mientras ambos se miraban unos segundos

-¡PRIMO AL FIN PODEMOS LUCHAR JUNTOS PARA ASCENDER A LA GRANDEZA!- grito solemne el chico llamado Lee

-¡LUCHEMOS PARA SER CHUNIN PRIMO!- respondió Jin mientras ambos se daban un fuerte apretón de manos.

-¡JIN!- dijo Lee

-¡LEE!- dijo Jin y ocurrió

Se dieron un abrazo fraternal mientras derramaban lagrimas de sus ojos y tras ellos aparecía un fondo brillante de un bosque llenos de cerezos floreciendo dejando caer pétalos rosados ante el emocional encuentro de los primos, todos lo presentes quedaron helados y mas de la mitad salieron huyendo preferían seguir siendo genin a exponerse a otro de estos momentos, por su parte Sasuke maldecía a su sharingan lo activo para ver através del genjutsu pero en vez de eso lo grabo para siempre en su memoria, Sakura por su parte deseaba tener el valor de arrancarse los ojos, Kasumi trataba desesperadamente de disipar la ilusión, Yumi consideraba seriamente arrancarles la cabeza con su ninjato, Haku tenia varias senbon en su mano tratando recordar donde estaba ese veneno que cegaba a sus oponentes para usarlo en ella, Naruto los miraba en shock considerando que jutsu Raiton de su arsenal seria bueno para el homicidio, dentro del rubio Natsumi se cubría los ojos con un sillón suplicando perdón a kami por toda la destrucción que había causado a lo largo de su vida y Kurayami comenzaba a extrañar estar tras el sello que la alejaba del rubio, de pronto el emociónate encuentro fue roto por la fría y pesada sensación del instinto asesino del rubio al ser liberado

-¡PAREN ESO O LOS MATO AQUÍ MISMO!- grito el rubio separando a los emocionales primos

Todo mundo se giro al rubio quien tenia una gota en su nuca quizá había exagerado un poco con su pequeño arrebato, de pronto todos lo presentes se inclinaron ante el rubio y dijeron a coro el Uchiha incluido

-mil gracias Naruto- la gota de su nuca se volvió al doble de grande

Después de una presentación el rubio ya se hallaba divertido viendo a la pelirosada esquivando los besos que Lee le mandaba, en un intento vano por conquistarla, de pronto el rubio se giro hacia abajo y vio a la chica de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate mirando hipnotizada su espada

-¿te puedo ayudar?- pregunto el rubio a lo que la chica se incorporo de golpe

Vestía una camisa china color rosado y un pantalón shinobi color verde negro, su cabello atado en forma de dos bolas sobre su cabeza, era delgada de cuerpo ágil y bien trabajado de pechos copa c y lindo porte pero lo que incomodaba al rubio era brillante mirada que tenia en sus ojos

-soy Tenten y quisiera que me dijeras de donde sacaste esta hermosa espada- el rubio suspiro y contó la "historia" de donde provenía lo que desilusiono a la chica para poder conseguir una

-por favor véndeme tu espada- dijo mientras se inclinaba desconcertando al rubio

-no voy a vendértela lo siento- respondió el rubio pero ella insistió

-por favor siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- la forma en que brillaban sus ojos dios si que brillaban

-lo siento hermosa pero no- Tenten se sonrojo ante el cumplido y aun así insistió

De pronto quiso tomar el arma y ver la hoja jalando sin poder hacerlo, el rubio la miro y sonriéndole le dijo que solo el podía desenfundarla, estaban bastante cerca y de pronto la chica cerro un poco los ojos y se acerco al rubio repagándose a su pecho

-Naruto_kun déjame verla si- dijo ella mientras el rubio se sentía un poco intimidado siempre le pasaba con las chicas que actuaban así

El aire se enfrío y Tenten tuvo que saltar antes de que la pequeña lluvia se senbon la cubriera

-¿que rayos te pasa?- pregunto molesta la chica de moñitos

-aléjate de Naruto_kun por favor- dijo sonriente Haku mientras todo mundo se paralizaba no sabían porque pero no creían en esa sonrisa quizá se debía a las agujas que tenia en sus manos o al aura siniestra que le rodeaba

-¿es tu novio acaso?- pregunto la chica de pelo castaño a lo que Haku se puso roja

-n…no lo es…aun- dijo lo ultimo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara

-entonces no lo celes- rebatió la chica y de nuevo comenzó la pelea de palabras mientras Naruto suspiraba

A todo esto donde se habían metito Lee y redi_chan, no tenia idea pero de algo estaba seguro estos exámenes en verdad que iban a ser divertidos y las voces en su cabeza lo apoyaban al unísono, el rubio sintió un pinchazo y volteo una de las agujas de Haku estaba clavada en su hombro, parecía que esas dos no podían arreglar sus diferencias de forma pacifica

-**porque no las llevas a un cuarto y las "arreglas" Naruto_kun**- dijo la sexy voz de Natsumi y el rubio suspiro estos iban a ser unos largos exámenes de eso podía estar muy seguro

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen finalmente los exmanes arrancan, espero les halla gustado el capitulo y la reaccion de Haku jejeje quien diria que era tan celosa verdad, ademas se esclarece un pequeño misterio entorno al poder actual de Naruto y dimos un leve viztaso a las capacidades de su espada que como vieron estan muy ligadas al chakra del rubio, bueno voy a ver si termino el siguiente capitulo para subirlo mas al rato los veo des ( la puerta de la sala se abre de golpe y entran tres mujeres bastante molestas)<p>

-este... ocurre algo chicas- dice el autor con voz temblorosa  
>-oh nada malo en verdad- responde la pelimorada empuñando un brillante kunai<br>-solo que revisamos el capitulo anterior de tu pequeña historia- dice Tsume tronandose los nudillos  
>-VAS A PAGAR POR DARLE EL PRIMER LEMON A ESA RUBIA- grita Natsumi mientras el autor tiembla y reza por su vida<p>

bueno creo que hasta aqui llege saben nunca espere morir así, fue un placer conocerlos y si no los vuelvo a ver sepan que les deseo lo mejor y que espero guarden buenos recuerdos de mi persona

Hasta la proxima, espero  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:donde se mete Naruto cuando lo necesito


	18. C17: Inicios inquietantes

he sobrevivido, por ahora, la verdad es que acabo de terminar este capitulo y no pude resistirme a publicarlo jejejeje supongo que ayuda el que no puedas salir a la calle so pena de muerte cuando te buscan (3 molestas y vengativas ninja); pero bueno dejando un poco de lado eso respondere a los mas recientes review como siempre

BloodEdge: tienes razon nos salio celosa jejejeje y dios bendiga al rubio por evitarnos la tortura de esa escena aunque tengo un temor mayor que pasa si se encuentran esos dos con Gai_sensei...brrrrrrr me dan escalofrios  
>NarutoJ9:tienes razon el rubio estaba muy limitado y por cierto aun no abre la segunda esfera, digamoslo asi (1: raiton + suiton) (2: los anteriores + futon + doton) (3 los anteriores + katon + incremento de chakra mayor que los niveles pasados) date una idea de cuanfuerte va a terminar el rubio al final despues de todo fue entrenado por un gran ninjapsicopata como Hanzo, y tienes razon esperar el manga hace que uno se desespere; bueno ya dicho esto vamos a lo de siempre (cada vez lo detesto mas)

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17: Inicios inquietantes<strong>

El equipo del rubio caminaba tranquilamente tras lograr apaciguar el pequeño pleito al final solo el rubio pudo calmarlo todo prometiéndole a Tenten que la dejaría mirar su espada un día de estos siempre y cuando se disculpara con Haku cosa que hizo en el instante quizá debieron pesar en eso primero, el equipo llego tras recibir una felicitación de Anko quien para varias abrazo al rubio que cada vez trataba menos de soltarse o cada vez se quedaba mas rápido sin aire o lo disfrutaba mas, seguramente era la segunda opción.

Tan pronto llegaron saludaron a los otros genin de su generación, por su parte el rubio se acerco a Shino y estrecho su mano para iniciar una amena charla, saludo a la roja Hinata y luego simplemente miro a Kiba que le lanzo una mirada de odio puro, lo ignoro y siguió platicando con Shino, de pronto el rubio se vio sorprendido cuando cierta rubia se le acerco coquetamente y le mando un beso y guiño un ojo pidiéndole que si podrían hablas después del examen el rubio asintió y el escalofrío en su espalda le hizo comprender su pequeño error.

Su platica siguió sin problemas cuando el chico cara de perro noto a la callada Haku y trato de pellizcarle el trasero, tan pronto la toco la chica chillo y todos le miraron mal sobretodo el rubio quien estaba detrás de el mirándolo como si estuviese recién salido del infierno

-si la tocas de nuevo te arranco el brazo me oíste- dijo frío y el chico del perrito en la cabeza asintió

Por su lado la usuaria del hielo se sonrojo cuando el rubio la defendió, Naruto se dio la vuelta y choco sin querer con Kasumi quien de inmediato se puso roja al verlo y el rubio un poco, de inmediato varias cejas se levantaron suspicaces, sobretodo la de cierta rubia que pensaba se perdía de algún chisme

-ustedes hacen mucho escandalo- dijo un chico un poco mayor de pelo gris y lentes redondos al acercarse al grupo

El sutil aroma a serpiente no paso desapercibido para el rubio que de inmediato lo consulto con sus inquilinas obteniendo la misma conclusión este tipo estaba muy relacionado con dichos reptiles pero el no lo recordaba cerca de Anko por lo que quedaba una posibilidad el sanin traidor lo mejor seria vigilarlo y eso que decía de la información oh bueno quizá serviría de algo después de todo

-Sabaku no Gaara- dijo el Uchiha arrancando un mohín de disgusto del tal Kabuto

-conoces su nombre eso le quita gracia veamos: en su equipo están sus hermanos Temari y Kakuro los tres son los hijos del Kazekague valla quien lo diría, ha realizado 18 misiones rango d, 16 de rango c y 9 b se dice que jamás ha sido siquiera rasguñado (no estoy seguro con lo de las misiones así que lo invente perdón si me equivoco)- dijo haciendo a los genin sentir escalofríos después de todo ni siquiera un rasguño eso era increíble

-Rock Lee- volvio a hablar Sasuke

- este es de Konoha, su ninjutsu y genjutsu son nulos pero su taijutsu se sale de las graficas créeme con el es mejor no pelear mano a mano, sus compañeros Teten y Neji Hyuuga tienen 42 misiones d y 7 c - respondió Kabuto era tal y como lo había mencionado Jin

-Naruto Ishura- dijo el Uchiha atrayendo la atención de todos al rubio quien sonrío alagado

- se incorporo recientemente a la hoja, sus compañeros Yumi Tanaka y Rock Jin el primo de Lee, se dice vivía como mercenario antes de unirse a la aldea, su ninjutsu es alto con especialidad en Raiton y Suiton, su taijutu es desconocido pero se dice de sus días de mercenario era capaz de matar a alguien en menos de 5 min. con el, genjutsu alto se dice que pudo someter a un equipo anbu completo valla eso es increíble, su kenjutsu también sobresale su espada "kurayami" solo puede ser esgrimida por el y se dice puede cortar casi todo, tiene 26 misiones d, 1 b y se dice de sus días de mercenario acabo con una banda de 30 bandidos sin ayuda se le conoce en el bajo mundo como el "kuro shippu" nombre que muchos criminales temen- y cayo todos miraban al rubio incluso los demás asistentes después de escuchar el "discreto" discurso de Kabuto

Todos los novatos lo miraban y de pronto un pequeño grupo de la hierba se le acerco encabezado por una chica castaña de ojos negros y bonitos seguida de sus dos compañeras que cargaban libros en sus manos, libros bingo

-disculpa Ishura_san- dijo la castaña atrayendo la atención del rubio

-si- respondió el rubio mientras las 3 chicas se ponían algo rojas

- dime Ishura_kun- dijo la castaña mientras las 3 se ponian en línea

-nos das tu autógrafo- dijeron al unísono extendiendo sus libros abriéndolos en una pagina donde se mencionaba al huracán negro y se veía una foto del rubio en su atuendo clásico de mercenario sombrero y todo incluido

Todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca mientras el rubio autografiaba los libros a las sonrientes chicas que corrían de regreso a sus asientos exceptuando a la castaña que miraba roja al rubio

-dime Ishura_kun, tu este tienes novia- dijo la chica acercándose demasiado al rubio en la opinión de cierta pelirroja y no, no se trataba de Natsumi

-¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!- grito la chica que increíblemente resulto ser Kasumi, de inmediato todo mundo la miro y la chica se puso mas roja que su cabello para su fortuna llego el examinador

-ya cállense niños me llamo Ibiki Morino y tomen asiento que su primera prueba va a comenzar- dijo el enorme hombre de gabardina negra y cara cruzada por cicatrices.

Todo mundo escuchaba atento las indicaciones de su examinador, bueno todos excepto el rubio quien en este momento tenia un pequeño problema de tipo imaginativo, presa de su aburrimiento la zorra decidió que seria buena idea mandarle imágenes mentales al rubio de el haciendo ciertas cosas con Haku y Tenten que ocasionalmente se lanzaban miradas de odio el rubio la regaño por ello y las imágenes cambiaron a unas del rubio esta vez en compañía de Anko y de Kurenai, cabe decir que Naruto protesto, de nuevo ella arruinaba la seriedad de estos momentos, la imagen se fue para ser esta vez reemplazada por los recuerdos de Hime_chan mezclados con cierta mujer Inuzuka Naruto casi sintió que se desmayaba, de nuevo las cosas cambiaron esta vez por madre e hija pelirrojas y Naruto grito con fuerza en su cabeza, al fin las imágenes pararon pero de nuevo volvieron esta vez todas las "chicas del rubio" como decía Natsumi encabezadas por ella junto a Kurayami semidesnudas mirándolo amorosamente, Naruto grito en su cabeza y la zorra se cayo sobre el sillón muerta de risa mientras la peliblanca fantaseaba otra vez con las manos de su Naruto_sama aunque esta vez no en un combate.

El rubio volvió a la realidad solo para notar que todo mundo ya realizaba sus pruebas el suspiro la pequeña broma le había costado la explicación de las reglas, ahora tenia que limitarse a contestar su prueba y leyó la primera pregunta

"un ninja enemigo esta a 50 metros de usted y tiene que lanzarle un fuma Shuriken de medidas regulares, en que ángulo debe lanzarlo para que el arma pase frente a el sin matarlo y usted pueda rodearlo para emboscarlo por la espalda teniendo cuidado de que los compañeros del enemigo no lo detecten y de que el shuriken vuele en dirección opuesta a su posición original sin golpear los árboles"

Naruto parpadeo un par de veces esta pregunta era una locura ningún genin a menos que fuese un cerebrito (Sakura) o un genio (Shikamaru) podría responderla y las siguientes se ponían mas y mas complicadas fue cuando el rubio lo supo el asunto era hacer trampa, atrás del rubio todos sus compañeros hacían trampa como podían, el Uchiha usaba el sharingan, los Hyuuga usaban su byakugan, vio unos espejos en el techo insectos volar y demás cosas antes de notar a Yumi la chica tenia su ninjato en la mesa y cada que se trababa lo tomaba y se golpeaba la frente con el , mientras lo volvía a poner usaba el reflejo de la hoja para copiar muy ingenioso en opinión del rubio, por su lado Jin usando una estrategia mas convencional siempre tuvo buena vista y estaba copiando disimuladamente a través del reflejo de los lentes de uno de los examinadores, el rubio sonrío sus compañeros tenían mas talentos de los que el conocía y eso le gustaba

Por su parte no tenia necesidad de copiar el bien podía responder las cuestiones después de todo cuando tienes un maestro obsesionado con las estrategias militares y con tan "ligeros" métodos de castigo tiendes a retener mucha información dentro de tu cabeza, termino rápido seguido por Sakura quien como siempre alardeaba de su "intelecto superior" en comparación con otras kunoichis, mas de una de las participantes la miro con rencor y deseo tener 5 minutos a solas con ella; los equipos eran descalificados uno tras otro y el rubio quien comenzaba a aburrirse saco una baraja de sus bolsillos y se puso a jugar solitario, mas de uno lo miro con una gota en la nuca ante su impresionante desden de la situación

-puedo saber ¿que haces niño?- pregunto Ibiki estando de pie junto al rubio que maldecía, no podía hallar el 3 de tréboles.

-jugar un poco ya acabe el examen y me estaba aburriendo, no quieres jugar un poco kao no maku_san (rostro marcado)- pregunto el rubio haciendo a todos mirarlo con pena y miedo

-te das cuenta que puedo descalificarte verdad- declaro serio el hombre del rostro marcado

-no puedes en ningún momento dijiste nada sobre que jugar a las cartas era contra las reglas- todos tuvieron diversas reacciones, unos suspiraron resignados ante la actitud del rubio, otros tuvieron mas miedo, uno que otro sintió ganas de ir al baño por la tensión, 3 kunoichis de la hierba chillaron de admiración e increíblemente para todos Ibiki sonrío mientras jalaba una silla

-vas a arrepentirte niño – dijo serio el hombre mientras el rubio barajaba las cartas quizá alguien debió mencionarle que el rubio termino siendo vetado del casino donde conoció a Hime_chan, o el hecho de que no importara el juego el nunca perdia.

La mayoría de los genin había dejado de lado su examen solo para ver la curiosa situación, por un lado un sonriente rubio y del otro el serio examinador se sostenían la mirada tras evaluar sus cartas; una sonrisa cruzo la cara de Ibiki dotándolo de un aire malévolo y siniestro, varios genin se llenaron de miedo sonriendo asustaba mas que serio, luego Naruto dibujo en su cara esa sonrisa larga y ancha acompañada de sus ojos abiertos ligeramente al sonreír que le daba una mueca diabólica y espeluznante; los examinadores miraban con una gota en la cabeza como varios genin de la lluvia, la cascada y la hierba salían corriendo del sitio al parecer esos dos eran mas intimidantes que el propio examen

-bueno bueno creo que voy a subir la apuesta kao no maku_san dijo el rubio para enseguida soltar un pequeño trozo de papel en la mesa- Ibiki lo leyó en voz alta y mas de uno se sintió asustado en el Naruto se comprometía a ser el esclavo personal de Ibiki y limpiar su oficina y cuarteles de interrogación por un mes

-es una apuesta grande niño estas seguro- Naruto asintió y enseguida le susurro algo al oído al hombre del pañuelo negro

-estas bromeando- respondió aparentemente indignado el hombre

-tan poca fe te tienes yo pensé que eras quien mas valiente kao no maku_san- Ibiki lo miro serio y asintió con la cabeza

La tensión se respiraba en el aire y no era por el examen eso era seguro, de pronto con esa media sonrisa en su cara el interrogador experto dejo caer sus cartas full, mas de uno sintió pena por el rubio que parecía decepcionadote su suerte

-solo tienes eso que pena yo tengo 4 reinas- y dejo caer las cartas sobre la mesa

Todos callaron y más de uno podría jurara escuchar al viento pasar por el lugar mientras Ibiki Morino el mejor interrogador y campeón del torneo de póker de la aldea de Konoha miraba incrédulo lo que acababa de ocurrir había sido derrotado por un genin rubio que sonreía como demente

-vamos no tengo todo el día hazlo de una vez mientras mas rápido mas pronto pasara créeme- Ibiki camino como zombi hasta el frente del salón y trago saliva ante lo que estaba por hacer

Realizo el henge, y tras la cortina de humo nadie podía creer lo que miraba, el serio Ibiki estaba frente a todos usando unos pantalones, y camisa blancos con estampado de patitos mientras llevaba una gabardina rosada con pétalos de flores dibujados en ella y un pañuelo igualmente rosado pero con estampado de conejitos mientras sostenía una pequeña pancarta al frente que decía "me veo increíble verdad"; solo hubo silencio mientras el cerraba los ojos y trataba de calmar su deseo de matar a todos los presentes, un destello y miro al rubio guardar algo solo podía orar porque no fuera una cámara, de pronto todo mundo estallo en carcajadas mientras el volvía a su habitual atuendo con una vena punzado en su frente.

-BIEN SU TIEMPO SE ACABO- ladro/dijo de mal humor haciendo a los genin perder el color por mirara a esos dos se les había ido la prueba, si no fuera porque era imposible habrían jurado que era una estrategia del rubio

Tras tensos momentos de silencio y un ligero instinto asesino dirigido hacia el rubio cortesía de Ibiki, lanzo las reglas de la décima pregunta, muchos respondieron indignados ante las reglas de la misma y por unos minutos consideraron sus opciones después de unos minutos varios equipos desistieron y salieron del salón

- ustedes se arriesgaran eh muy bien en ese caso felicidades pasaron- dijo el hombre para después explicar el verdadero propósito de la prueba.

Tan pronto acabo la ventana estallo y un par de kunais clavaron en el techo una lona que se desenredo mientras Anko Mitarashi hacia acto de presencia avisándoles que partieran a su siguiente prueba, lo interesante era que en la lona a su espalda se podía leer "La kunoichi mas sexy de la aldea de Konoha Anko Mitarashi (futura señora de Ishura) " lo ultimo escrito en llamativas letras rojas, todos los genin restantes voltearon a ver al rubio quien solo suspiro mientras la pelimorada le guiñaba un ojo y desaparecía en una cortina de humo, Naruto se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer eso bueno al menos no lo había ahogado con sus pechos esta vez aunque por alguna razón extraño esa sensación y el rubio se estremeció se estaba volviendo todo un pervertido.

Tras recoger unas cuantas cosas el equipo 13 arribo al bosque de la muerte, como siempre el rubio le prestaba más atención a la competencia que a las instrucciones del examinador pero para su suerte esta vez Anko decidió jugar con alguien mas, fue para su desgracia Kiba quien sudo frío cuando el kunai paso entre sus piernas casi a punto de hacerle una vasectomía bastante rudimentaria; el rubio sonrío ante esta escena y se dispuso a levantar el arma de su sensei, fue suerte o quizá cosas del destino (o cosa del que escribe esto) pero Jin hacia estiramientos y por sonreír con ojos cerrados el rubio se tropezó con la pierna de su compañero y cayo al suelo, blandito y tibio…¿blandito y tibio?

El rubio abrió los ojos y se hallo para sorpresa suya con una muy pero muy roja pelirroja que había ido a pedirle disculpas por su pequeño exabrupto del salón; si señoras y señores la cara de Naruto estaba entre los suaves y jóvenes pechos de Kasumi, el rubio estaba desconcertado y contemplaba a escasos centímetros de distancia como la pelirroja se sonrojaba se veía linda pensó Naruto solo para escuchar un "lo sabia" en su cabeza cortesía de Natsumi, Jin sonrío era el momento perfecto para desquitarse de las burlas del rubio

-cielos Naruto si tanto quieren estar juntos porque no se van a tener su encuentro en otro lado- dijo burlón el chico de cejas pobladas atrayendo la atención de todo mundo a la escena

De inmediato hubo varias reacciones, la mayoría de envidia de los demás hombres hacia el rubio quien tenía esa gloriosa posición, pero entre las mujeres pasaba algo curioso, Ino consideraba cierto jutsu de destrucción mental y teñirse el pelo de rojo, Temari la rubia de suna sentía la peculiar necesidad de agitar su abanico en dirección de la pelirroja, Tenten consideraba la practica contra un objetivo viviente, e increíblemente Hinata miraba a su mejor amiga considerando que golpes juken servirían mejor como incapacitantes y que no dejasen demasiadas marcas; lo mas extremo vino cuando el ambiente se volvió frío casi como si estuvieran en pleno invierno alrededor de Haku cientos de senbon de hielo se formaban flotando en el aire mientras la otrora espada de Zabuza brillaba como si estuviese finamente cubierta de hielo atada en su espalda, del otro lado un intenso y siniestro instinto asesino proveniente de la propia examinadora hacia a la mayoría de los genin mojarse los pantalones mientras la pelimorada sostenía en sus manos un kunai que brillaba diabólicamente atravesando una pequeña muñeca de trapo pelirroja vestida igual que Kasumi de donde salio nadie tenia idea (ni siquiera el autor de este fic) ambas con dulces y amables sonrisas en su cara haciéndolas lucir en verdad aterradoras.

Tras tensos minutos muchas disculpas por parte de Naruto, miradas fulminantes a Jin de parte del rubio, de Kasumi, de Haku, de Anko y de la propia Yumi, todo se calmo mientras el pobre chico solo podía pensar en una cosa -(debí haber arreglado mi testamento cuando tuve la oportunidad)-; tras una buena serie de suplicas de perdón del chico y la intervención de Yumi y Naruto Haku dejo de apuntarle con sus agujas de hielo; el equipo 13 recibió el pergamino del cielo y tras entregárselo a Haku esperaron el momento de iniciar la prueba, las campanas sonaron y las puertas se abrieron el equipo entro a toda prisa al bosque en formación de diamante con el rubio al frente listos para lo que fuera a pasar.

Cerca de media hora antes en una base subterránea el yondaime hokague se reunía con cierto sanin traidor.

-bien ya tienes listo todo Orochimaru- dijo Minato a lo que el pálido hombre sonrío

-kukuku claro que si hokague_sama, solo necesito unas muestras del pequeño demonio y podré arreglar el problema del daño que sufre la pequeña Kasumi_chan- dijo con su voz perversa sonriendo malévolamente

-bien el segundo examen va a comenzar, será perfecto para que reúnas tus muestras, pero si algo malo le pasa a mi hija suplicaras que te envíe ante el Shinigami comprendes- dijo serio el yondaime a lo que el sanin de las serpientes asintió

-cuento con el pago de mis servicios Minato_sama- dijo con ese aire curioso y perverso en su voz mientras miraba al rubio delante de el

-si, podrás tener al Uchiha y una oportunidad de vengarte de Sarutobi pero recuerda tiene que parecer real entendiste y el Uchiha tiene que irse por propia voluntad- dijo el rubio mientras la sonrisa del pálido traidor aumentaba

-no se preocupe será muy real y el Uchiha vendrá a mi, por cierto como esta su linda esposa escuche que se ha vuelto toda una puta- dijo sin miramientos mientras el yondaime lo miraba frío y sin emociones

-no me importa si se mete con todo el país del fuego después de que esto pase y todo este en su lugar me encargare de ella después de todo los miembros de la raíz necesitan en donde desfogarse de vez en cuando, nos veremos después Orochimaru- y desaprecio en una estela amarilla

El sanin pálido sonrío después de tantos años al fin tendría su ansiada venganza contra la aldea de la hoja o bueno al menos contra Sarutobi y además obtendría un sharingan oh como ansiaba poder conseguirlo, quien sabe si jugaba bien sus cartas podría conseguir mas que eso algo como un cuerpo dotado del sharingan e impulsado por el infinito poder del Kyubi claro solo tenia que asegurarse de que el pequeño Sasuke depositara su semilla en la linda hija del yondaime, ya lo arreglaría después quia eso era desear demasiado pero el siempre había soñado en grande después de todo

-Kabuto- dijo suavemente mientras el peligris aparecía en escena

-si Orochimaru_sama- respondió el aludido de rodillas ante su maestro

-esta todo listo para lo que sigue- pregunto serio mientras el aludido ajustaba sus lentes

-estamos en tiempo estaremos preparados para cuando el momento llegue- el sanin sonrío y se encamino en las sombras después de todo había unas personas que tenia que conocer

Sayako Haruno estaba muy feliz, había estado esperando por casi 20 minutos pero al fin había aparecido Minato, tan pronto se vieron el rubio la tomo en sus brazos y la arrastro hasta la cama de su recamara en el recinto Namikaze la cama que alguna vez compartió con su esposa, le arranco la ropa y cubrió de besos mientras la pelirosada mujer gemía gustosa

-ohhh Minato_kun, todo salio bien- pregunto ella mientras el rubio se despojaba de sus prendas

-claro que si pronto estaré libre Sayako_chan- respondió el rubio para de nuevo besar a la mujer

-Minato_kun verdad que me dejaras hacerlo- pregunto ella separando sus piernas

-claro que si, solo déjame sellar su chakra y te dejare venderla como esclava- y se hundió dentro de ella quien gemía y sonreía ante la respuesta del rubio

-(pronto estarás donde mereces Kushiha, vamos Minato_kun dame un hijo tuyo y conviérteme en tu nueva mujer)- pensó perversa mientras los dos seguían con sus actos en la seguridad de la residencia Namikaze

De vuelta al presente el equipo 13 se hallaba en una pequeña emboscada, estaban atrincherados mientras unos genin de Iwa los bombardeaban con jutsus Doton, fue mala suerte que los chicos los sorprendieran a parecer la abundancia de animales y personas en este sitio interfería con el sonar personal del rubio, fue peor aun cuando de entre los arbustos emergió uno de los enemigos sujetando Yumi por el cuello, en un ultimo movimiento el equipo se había tenido que separar y la Tanaka se quedo sola y fue sorprendida por la espalda, pronto los demás ninjas de la roca salieron y el equipo de la hoja tuvo que salir de sus posiciones defensivas

-que tenemos aquí pero si son un equipo de 4 y con dos lindas chicas- dijo el que traía a Yumi como rehén

-oye y si matamos a los tontos y nos divertimos con estas linduras- dijo el otro a lo que los dos sonrieron por la idea

Naruto, Haku y Jin miraban la situación bastante molestos y en espera del ataque para ellos un ataque frontal seria peligroso y pondría en peligro la vida de Yumi, el rubio sonrío disimulado cundo la idea paso por su cabeza

-oigan cuando les diga cierren los ojos un par de segundos, después corren por Yumi, Haku tu la cargas y Jin tu las cubres- dijo con voz de mando el rubio

-¿Qué vas a hacer tu Naruto?- pregunto el chico de espesas cejas solo para ver sonreír al rubio

-hace mucho que no uso mi taijutsu en modo letal- dijo sonriendo y haciendo correr un escalofrío por las espaldas de sus compañeros.

Todos permanecieron callados mientras el rubio daba un par de pasos al frente y uno de los genin de Iwa sonreía ante la acción del rubio

-AHORA….Raiton: tsuya akeru (elemento rayo: destello del amanecer)- grito el rubio mientras sus manos volaban nadie alcanzo a reaccionar cuando el rubio ya liberaba un gran resplandor eléctrico que cegaba a los genin enemigos.

Tan pronto se aclaro todo los ninjas de Iwa se vieron solos en el pequeño claro junto al rubio quien miraba al suelo, en los árboles los compañeros del rubio miraban todo con expectación y nerviosismo

- valla parece que huyeron y dejaron abandonado al tonto- dijo el líder del pequeño grupo mientras el rubio levantaba la cara con una demencial sonrisa en su cara

-de que te ríes estupido somos 3 contra 1- dijo el segundo de ellos al rubio sonriente

-cierto, están en desventaja- y Naruto ataco

El primer genin sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago cortesía de un derechazo del rubio, una pierna de Naruto salio un poco hacia un lado y tras levantarse casi hasta la cadera del rubio cayo con fuerza sobre la rodilla del genin…crack… rompiéndola de un golpe, grito con fuerza pero el rubio metió su mano izquierda en la boca del chico y jalo con fuerza desarticulándole la quijada atrayéndolo al frente y golpeando con su codo derecho en la parte posterior de su cuello…crack… partiéndolo de un golpe, el genin cayo al suelo muerto. Los compañeros miraba en estado de shock en menos de 10 segundos uno de ellos había sido asesinado por este rubio

- siguente- dijo con esa voz fría y diabólica Naruto para saltar al segundo genin

Este se defendió mejor esquivando un par de golpes del ojiazul, le lanzo un izquierdazo que Naruto desvío como si nada para girar sobre si mismo hacia la espalda y clavarle el codo a sus costillas, dos se rompieron del golpe, sujeto la mano del genin por sobre su hombro y jalo con fuerza partiéndole el codo mientras los huesos desgarraban su carne de adentro hacia fuera, el chico de Iwa gritaba con fuerza cuando el rubio giro rápidamente quedando frente a el, rápido lo golpeo 3 veces con cada brazo en la cara para bajar su mano izquierda y clavar sus dedos en la garganta del genin , la jalo con fuerza y el atacante cayo al suelo en un charco de sangre mientras el rubio dejaba caer el trozo de garganta.

El ultimo genin tenia una mancha bastante dudosa en sus pantalones mientras el rubio caminaba hacia el, presa del miedo trato de correr, gran error darle la espalda a la muerte, rápido Naruto se abalanzo contra el y golpeo con su rodilla la columna del chico con una fuerza brutal mientras jalaba sus hombros hacia atrás …crack…crujo la espina al romperse, el genin caía al suelo sin poder moverse cuando el rubio sujeto su cuello enroscando su brazo en el y apretó hasta oír el crujido para soltar el cuerpo sin vida de ninja enemigo

Segundos después sus 3 compañeros lo veían como si acabasen de conocerlo mato como si nada a 3 ninjas y ahora sonreía como si no hubiese ocurrido cosa alguna

-Naruto ¿que estilo fue ese?- pregunto Jin armando se de valor conocía muchos estilo pero jamás vio algo así de despiadado y sangriento

-ese Jin fue mi taijutsu original, el oniken (puño demoniaco)- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras sus compañeros estaban mas que de acuerdo en el nombre

-eso fue impresionante Naruto_kun- dijo la voz del siniestro hombre mientras aparecía de entre la tierra pálido y con su largo cabello negro

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el rubio sintiendo por primera vez escalofríos ante el instinto asesino de este tipo

-pueden llamarme Orochimaru- dijo el sanin de las serpientes a los 4 genin frente a el

* * *

><p>señoras y señores el malvado sanin ha hecho acto de aparicion, y hemos podido ver un poco mas de las maquinaciones de nuestro "amado" Minato y de su "amiguita" la rosada mayor, que les parecio la pequeña apuesta del rubio e Ibiki apuesto a que les gusto verlo asi tambien pudimos conocer al fin el taijutsu de Naruto el oniken si se lo preguntan su maestro le ayudo a desarrollarlo y como vieron cuendo el dijo que de haberlo usado contra redi_chan lo habria matado, hablaba en serio bueno les dejo esto y me voy rapido porque si me hallan aqui puedo acabar muerto bueno ahora si ya me... (la puerta sale volando con una fuerza exagerada y entra una conocida y furiosa mujer rubia de grandes "atributos" )<p>

-¡TU!- ruge furiosa mientras el autor considera que preferiria a las 3 mujeres de en la mañana  
>-Tsu...Tsu...Tsunade_sama ¿que la trae por mi humilde hogar?- pregunta el autor al borde de un infarto<br>-lei algo muy interesante y me dijeron que aqui podia encontrarte- dice rodeada de un aura demoniaca que hace ver a Natsumi como una inocente bebe

bueno ahora si creo que voy a morir, fue un honor conocerlos disfruten de su vida mientras yo muero dolorosamente

Adios TT_TT  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: si ven a Naruto diganle que lo maldigo por abandonarme a mi suerte


	19. C18: El nivel de un sanin

SOBREVIVI, y he regresado para traerles el esperado creo yo capitulo numero 18 de este fic que cada vez se pone mejor y mejor y para los que han estado preguntandose cuando veremos al rubio peleando en serios aqui tendremos ese momento tambien verems por fin una pequeña duda que creo muchos han tenido sobre una invocacion y un sello de poder pero eso lo veran cuando lo lean jejeje, como siempre a los review

**BloodEdge**: todo se descubrira no tengas pendiente por ello y puede que se descubran unas cosas durante el receso pero como siempre hay que llegar a es aparte para saber que jejeje  
><strong>NarutoJ9<strong>: tambien me encanto la escena de "futura señora de Ishura" y el podo de Ibiki fue cosa de un amigo que me dijo que le quedaria y veo que si fue cierto, en cuento a lo del redi_chan ya veremos a Naruto paterle el trasero mas adelnate no te preocupes  
><strong>Escipion<strong>: bienvenido a la lectura de este fic y me alegra que te halla gustado  
>ahora volvamos con esta parte que ya me estoy acostumbrando a ella y eso es triste<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 18: El nivel de un sanin<strong>

Los genin permanecían quietos ante la presencia de este tipo hasta donde todos sabían el sanin Orochimaru era un traidor de la aldea de Konoha, lo que les hacia preguntarse que rayos hacia aquí mismo y enfrente de ellos, su aura emanaba maldad y crueldad, además de que el rubio podía sentir un chakra bastante grande en el tipo sin contar con la historia de su maestro de cuando enfrento a los 3 sanin, seguramente este hombre se había fortalecido desde ese entonces pero eso no explicaba su apariencia actual ya debería ser mayor pero seguía viéndose joven y eso no era nada bueno

-bueno si no piensan hacer nada creo que atacare yo- dijo sonriente para enseguida lanzarse contra los genin

El siniestro hombre ataco de frente al rubio que como pudo detuvo el golpe del hombre uno muy fuerte casi al nivel de los de su antiguo maestro, increíblemente su mano se contorsiono sobre el brazo del rubio y lo sujeto del rostro con fuerza alzándolo en el aire

-solo puedes hacer eso que pena- dijo cruelmente mientras las serpientes emergían de sus manga y envolvían al rubio mordiéndolo por todo el cuerpo, la sangre goteaba cuando el rubio se descompuso en un montón de humo, -un clon de sombra no esta mal Naruto_kun no esta mal- dijo sonriente mientras se movía a un lado esquivando la lluvia de kunais de Jin.

-somos mas de uno – dijo la voz de Jin desde los árboles para emerger cargando contra el sanin

Su puño derecho estaba envuelto en flamas, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que algo así no se bloquea con las manos, el sanin serpiente salto en el aire para verse entonces copado por Yumi quien descendía sobre el ninjato en mano, cayéndole encima con un corte a lo largo de su cuerpo, el tronco cayo al suelo cortado por la mitad, Orochimaru apareció ante los chicos listo para lanzar un poderoso jutsu de fuego pero el gran dragón de hielo lo obligo a defenderse con su ataque, ambos dragones chocaron causando un estridente sonido de impacto que resonó por todo el bosque, de entre el vapor muchas bolas de electricidad cayeron sobre el criminal quien convoco un muro de roca para cubrirse.

Los genin de equipo 13 se reagruparon mientras el siniestro oponente sonreía desde la cima de su pequeña muralla, al parecer el trabajo de equipo de estos genin era excelente de haber sido un chunin su oponente ya estaría muerto es mas quizá algunos jounin estarían en grandes problemas si luchaban contra ellos, eso solo le hacia sonreír aun mas

-interesante una usuaria de elemento hielo seria extraordinario si te conservo para algunos experimentos- dijo mientras se relamía los labios y un escalofrío corría por las espinas de los genin

Sin aviso se lanzo contra ellos en una mortal combinación de taijutsu y serpientes, cada que tenia a uno a la mano le arrojaba algunas serpientes para incapacitarlo, y los 4 genin apenas podían con el este tipo solo estaba usando ese jutsu y lo demás eran solo golpes y patadas y les estaba dando una golpiza. El grupo se separo y el sanin se encamino hacia Yumi ataco de frente como con los otros mientras la joven Tanaka se defendía como podía, de un movimiento sorpresivo desenfundo de nuevo su ninjato y corto al sanin quien se arqueo en un ángulo increíble para golpear a la niña con fuerza en la cara y hacerla volar un par de metros, Yumi respiraba con dificultad su nariz estaba rota y la sangre emanaba de ella mientras el vil enemigo sonreía arrogante

-¿te lastime pequeña?- pregunto sonriendo mientras Yumi se incorporaba

-si, pero caíste- de inmediato una cúpula hecha de espejos de hielo envolvió al sanin

En cada espejo apareció la imagen de Haku, que voló por los aires en una lluvia de senbon que cubrieron al traidor de la hoja, la chica de ojos castaños miraba esperanzada la figura caída del hombre pálido pero no esperaba que se levantara, Orochimaru se incorporo sonriendo mientras de su boca que se abría grotescamente emergía el mismo como mudando una piel dañada para asombro de todos los presentes

-que maravilloso jutsu es una pena que deba romperlo…Doton: doryundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)-el dragón emergió tras el sanin y se lanzo contra los espejos superiores

El impacto fue brutal y los espejos se rompieron mientras Orochimaru salía sujeto de su jutsu que una vez fuera se encamino contra Yumi, estaba impactada era la primera vez que alguien rompía el jutsu de Haku, el dragón llego muy rápido y la arrastro contra el suelo antes de desmoronarse y dejarla herida en el suelo al final de una zanja de no menos de 8 metros de largo

-una menos me faltan 3- dijo cruelmente el sanin mientras los espejos se rompían

El dragón de hielo se lanzo contra el pero esta vez lo esquivo saltando a la derecha, y se lanzo contra Haku, estaba frente a ella en menos de un segundo, como pudo los senbons de hielo cubrieron a Haku quien corrió lejos de este poderoso hombre, que sonreía ante la huida de su nueva victima, -no te vallas pequeña, Doton: doryu taiga (elemento tierra río fluyente de tierra)- , y el suelo se movió para lanzarse contra la chica de pelo oscuro

Fue arrastrada por el río de escombros hasta quedar cerca de Yumi, también estaba bastante herida de sus piernas pero aun así se mantenía conciente mientras el sonriente sanin caminaba hacia ellas con esos ojos perversos sobre las chicas, en los árboles Jin y Naruto mirabas algo cansados la situación este tipo estaba literalmente barriendo el suelo con ellos y lo peor ahora se aproximaba a las chicas

-vamos por el Jin- dijo el rubio con decisión en sus ojos

-hagámoslo Naruto- y los dos se lanzaron al aire

Orochimaru presintió el peligro y salto a tiempo para esquivar un violento golpe eléctrico del rubio quien lo miraba serio desde su pequeño cráter –te unes al juego Naruto_kun-, el rubio ataco con sus puños brillantes de electricidad, mientras el cruel sanin evadía con esa burlona sonrisa en su cara, de pronto tras el Jin apareció con sus puños envueltos en flamas uniéndose al combate, el fuego quemaba el aire y el rayo zumbaba con fuerza pero todo era inútil ya que el sanin seguía evadiéndolos con facilidad, un puñetazo de Jin y el se movió a la izquierda el rubio apareció frete a el y lo golpeo con fuerza en el rostro esta era la oportunidad, Orochimaru se elevaba en el aire y los dos se pusieron lado a lado

-como uno… ¡RAIHIKEN!( puño de fuego eléctrico)- gritaron a la vez lanzándose en sincronía perfecta

El puño derecho del rubio avanzo junto al izquierdo de pelinegro, el tornado de fuego de Jin rodeo ambos brazos mientras la electricidad del rubio giraba violentamente alrededor del poderoso ataque, los dos ataques se volvieron un torbellino de fuego y electricidad de por lo menos un metro de ancho golpeando al sanin con fuerza en el torso, el suelo crujo con fuerza y se agrieto, unas rocas se levantaron alrededor de los genin mientras golpeaban a Orochimaru quien grito de dolor para salir volando envuelto en el poderoso ataque que lo clavo al suelo cerca de 10 metros mas adelante.

Haku miraba impresionada el jutsu sabia por Yumi que esos dos habían estado trabajando en algo pero nunca espero algo así, Jin estaba cansado ese jutsu tomaba demasiado de el y ahora respiraba con dificultad a diferencia del rubio quien si estaba cansado no respiraba como su compañero

-con eso tuvo eh Naruto- pero el rubio estaba serio e incrédulo

Los ojos de Jin se abrieron de golpe cuando el hombre se levanto sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado para entonces descomponerse en un montón de tierra, su risa siniestra resonó por todo el claro, de pronto otro dragón de tierra se precipito contra ellos, Naruto lo esquivo por fortuna pero el cansado Jin se vio atrapado para ser empujado contra una roca, su silueta quedo delineada por grietas mientras caía al suelo, su ropa estaba algo rota y escupía sangre, trataba de ponerse de pie pero le era imposible no podía mas –(este tipo…es un monstruo)- pensó el agotado genin para caer al suelo derrotado y semi inconciente viendo al rubio a la distancia, solo pudo sonreírle para pedirle una disculpa mientras el rubio se giraba para hallarse de nuevo frente a frente con Orochimaru

-¿que sucede Naruto_kun tus amigos ya no pueden mas?- pregunto cruelmente el hombre mientras el rubio se preparaba para su batalla

-no dejare que los lastimes- dijo decidido el rubio haciendo sonreír al sanin

-entonces detenme si puedes- y ataco al rubio

Los tres compañeros del rubio miraban incrédulos como Naruto peleaba con desesperación, lanzaba golpes y patadas en todas direcciones mientras el sanin las evadía con facilidad por primera vez desde que lo conocían los amigos del rubio podían decir que estaba perdiendo y eso no era nada bueno, el dorso de la mano izquierda del sanin golpeo al rubio y voló por los aires antes de caer con fuerza en el suelo

-quires una mano Naruto_kun- 4 clones de tierra aparecieron y el rubio se sintió a punto de caer ante tal poder no le pasaba esto desde sus días con su maestro

Los clones atacaron y cubrieron al rubio de golpes y patadas mientras este hacia todo en su poder para bloquearlas, salto un poco a la distancia y lanzo su ataque más poderoso hasta ese momento, realizo los sellos y junto sus manos sobre su cabeza

-Raiton: rairyuundan no jutsu (elemento rayo: jutsu del dragón eléctrico)- bajo sus manos de golpe al frente mientras brillaban de energía

En las puntas de sus brazos la electricidad convergió formando la cabeza de un gran dragón de naturaleza eléctrica que se lanzo contra los múltiples clones, uno a uno los despedazo antes de lanzarse contra el original chirriando y rugiendo con violencia mientras el suelo crujía ante el poder, Orochimaru sonrío y recibió el jutsu de frente, fue demoledor, el impacto dejo un surco aun mas grande que el dragón de tierra y al final del mismo la figura calcinada de orochimaru, se descompuso en un montón de tierra, los genin no podían creerlo ese debió ser el jutsu de rayo mas poderoso que habían visto y parecía haber sido inútil contra ese tipo

El equipo 7 corría por el bosque cuando oyeron el rugido del poderoso dragón, se detuvieron de golpe y agradecieron a dios no estar en el camino de ese ataque, en su pecho el corazón de Kasumi se llenaba de angustia mientras en otro sitio a otra pelirroja le ocurría lo mismo, el equipo 9 oyó el sonido del ataque, estaba demasiado lejos para los ojos de Neji pero aun así optaron por evadir ese sitio, entre los demás equipos de la hoja todos podían escuchar el violento rugir mejor no acercarse a esa zona podría ser demasiado peligroso, el dulce corazón de la heredera Hyuuga se estremeció y una sola idea llenaba su mente preocupada –(Naruto_kun)-; de vuelta a la zona de pelea el rubio respiraba agitado mientras el sanin emergía de la tierra frente a el

-ese fue un ataque maravilloso Naruto_kun se nota que eres poderoso es una pena que no me sirvas por tu sello, bueno no importa ya hallare a alguien mas interesante- de la manga del hombre emergió una curiosa espada que parecía tener serpientes dibujadas en la empuñadura

-**Naruto_kun esa es la kusanagi ten cuidado es muy peligrosa**- dijo Natsumi en la mente del rubio

-(gracias Natsumi_chan, ya es hora de que salgas a pelear Kura_chan)-dijo el rubio en su cabeza mientras la peliblanca sonreía oscuramente

-_úseme como le plazca mi Naruto_sama_-dijo serena mientras el rubio se preparaba

Orochimaru sonrío y se detuvo mientras el rubio tomaba el mango de su espada y recitaba aquellas palabras para el mismo, el suelo crujió al desenfundarla y la hoja se materializo tras el remolino oscuro que la envolvió, las sombras se despejaron como una niebla negra y la vieron ahí en manos del rubio estaba su Kurayami

-linda espada Naruto_kun porque no me muestras de que es capaz- dijo el hombre sonriendo sádicamente

-es capaz de matarte- y el rubio corrió al encuentro contra su oponente

Las chispas volaron cuando las espadas chocaron, el golpe inicial del rubio fue directo a la cabeza del pálido hombre que lo bloqueo con maestría mientras el rubio giraba sobre si mismo y lanzaba un corte horizontal también bloqueado, Orochimaru sonrío el rubio tenia talento y no lo podía negar, lanzo una estocada que el rubio desvío y contra ataco con un corte vertical, el sanin se movió a la izquierda y esgrimió un corte frontal que el rubio apenas evadió.

Los tres genin miraban la pelea sin creerlo ese tipo, ese sanin estaba arrinconando lentamente al rubio quien apenas podía contener los ataques de la poderosa espada, estaba tan cansado y los movimientos casi imposibles del sanin no ayudaban mucho que digamos, Naruto estaba en aprietos y eso era claro pero lamentablemente no podía ayudar

-dakukatto (oscuro corte)- dijo el rubio mientras su espada parecía volverse por completo negra opacando por completo a las letras doradas

La ceja del sanin se levanto cuando el rubio lanzo un corte estaba muy lejos no había porque evadirlo, de pronto una honda como cuchilla negra salio de la espada y voló contra el sanin quien le bloqueo con su espada, increíblemente sonó como si golpeara el metal, tres hojas mas volaban hacia el y re reemplazo con un tronco que fue destrozado por los ataques –interesante jutsu Naruto_kun, pero eso no basta- y salto sobre el rubio quien esgrimió una rápida defensa contra el sanin bloqueando sus 4 movimientos, contra ataco con su hoja aun oscurecida con un golpe frontal, el metal resonó son fuerza mientras el sanin sentía la presión del ataque y la fuerza mucho mayor, la cuchilla negra se manifestó empujando contra el haciéndolo retroceder, el rubio siguió con su ataque ocurriendo lo mismo otras 5 veces cuando al fin las sombras abandonaron la espada

-estoy impresionado fue como si cada golpe fuesen como 5 al la vez dime te gustaría decirme donde aprendiste eso Naruto_kun- dijo el pálido hombre mientras el rubio serio le sostenía la mirada; -no, que pena bueno me conformare con matarte- y se lanzo contra el cansado rubio.

Naruto lo evadía como podía pero cada vez estaba mas cansado, un golpe rápido de Orochimaru ladeo la hoja del rubio y entonces paso, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe cuando el frío metal de la kusanagi atravesaba su hombro, para después salir de el dejando una profusa hemorragia que empeoro con la patada que el hebi sanin le dio al rubio que cayo frente a sus amigos en un charco de sangre; los genin del equipo 13 estaban desesperados querían ayudar pero estaban muy mal y ahora estaba viendo al rubio morir frente a sus ojos

-fue divertido Naruto_kun pero debo acabar ya, mira seré generoso y te matare para que no me veas acabar con tus amigos pero eso si la usuaria de hielo se va conmigo servirá para unos experimentos kukukukuku- y se río perverso

El herido Naruto se levanto como pudo aun sangrando de su hombro y haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas tomo su espada con ambas manos manteniéndose firme ante el pálido sanin

-te matare antes que eso pase, no dejare que alguien como tu lastime a mis amigos- dijo el rubio mientras su cuerpo se sentía extrañamente caliente y las letras doradas de su espada comenzaban a resplandecer

En el subconsciente de Naruto Natsumi sonreía, esta pelea había sido el detonante perfecto y la voluntad del rubio llenaba la ecuación, su sonrisa se volvió mas grande cuando lo sintió abrirse lentamente –**ACABALO NARUTO_KUN**- grito la pelirroja mientras el chakra del rubio estallaba, el poder de Naruto ascendió violentamente mientras sentía algo romperse, a su alrededor el chaka estaba en plena ebullición ascendiendo en un pilar azulado que poco a poco tomaba tintes de un morado brillante mientras el suelo crujía a su alrededor como en un terremoto y el viento era jalado hacia el girando violentamente mientras ascendía al cielo a su alrededor.

A la distancia todos los genin podían sentir el violento poder que se desataba y los mas cercanos veían ese ligero tono violeta del aire cerca de aquel claro ahora menos que nunca se iba a acercar a esa zona en particular; los compañeros del rubio miraban como poco a poco el geiser de chakra se detenía volviéndose de nuevo azul mientras rodeaba lentamente al rubio quien parecía ¿un poco mas alto? e increíblemente su herida yacía curada por completo, Orochimaru se preguntaba que había sido eso mientras el rubio sonreía la liberación no pudo ocurrir en mejor momento –segundo round hebi_teme- dijo el rubio para lanzarse contra el sanin a una velocidad endemoniada, de pronto ya estaba frente al impactado sanin quien apenas pudo levantar su espada para cubrirse, el metal resonó y fue empujado hacia atrás por el rubio, sus ojos estaba desorbitados de la impresión ese golpe había sido por lo menos el doble de fuerte que los anteriores

-¿que hiciste?- pregunto el sanin mientras el rubio tenia esa demencial sonrisa en su cara

-solo complete un entrenamiento y recibí mi premio- la sonrisa se torno mas sádica y el rubio de nuevo arremetió -aquí voy- y se lanzo al ataque contra el impactado hombre

La espada del rubio se movía a una velocidad mucho mayor resonando con fuerza mientras Orochimaru blandía como podía su espada, casi había matado al rubio y ahora el mismo niño lo estaba empujando a la defensiva usando solo esa arma que brillaba bajo el sol mientras descendía sobre el, se cubrió con su propia espada y sintió sus brazos casi desfallecer ante el ataque, los compañeros del rubio miraban incrédulos la imagen ante ellos en un segundo el rubio estaba por morir después ese geiser de chakra y ahora era el ojiazul quien arremetía contra el sanin que parecía apenas podía contenerle; las chipas volaron y los dos se separaron unos metros mientras la mirada molesta del sanin se clavaba sobre el rubio

-me pregunto que tan resistente es esa espada, bueno probémoslo te parece hebi_teme, dakukatto (oscuro corte)- y de nuevo la espada de Naruto se volvió negra.

Cargo de frente y lanzo un corte contra el pálido hombre, se cubrió con su espada pero la fuerza del golpe resonó por todos lados, el chirrido del metal contra metal lleno el aire mientras Orochimaru era lanzado a la distancia por el movimiento del rubio, el sanin realizo una maniobra en el aire y aterrizo sobre sus pies, sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro mientras revisaba su espada por un segundo pensó que se partiría ante tal ataque

-es una buena arma no se rompió pero eso significa que vamos a seguir eh- y el rubio ataco de nuevo a una velocidad increíble

Esto no le estaba gustando nada a Orochimaru, los golpes del rubio eran veloces y precisos, por no decir fuertes estaba seguro de que si no hacia algo ese raro jutsu de su espada acabaría por partirlo a la mitad, salto a unos metros del rubio y sonriente ataco –ten un regalo Naruto_kun, Doton: doruundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)-, el reptil emergió del suelo y se lanzo contra el serio rubio quien lo recibía de frente, alzo su espada y corto con fuerza através de el al igual que contra Zabuza el dragón fue dividido por la mitad solo que esta vez mucho mas fácil y casi sin moverse de su lugar, el rubio sonrío y corrió sobre los restos del ataque lanzándose contra el sanin quien esquivo el corte de la espada, estaba en el aire y el rubio sonreía – te regreso el presente Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- el disco surgió mas grande que nuca girando con violencia sobre la cabeza del rubio y voló contra el sanin que fue atrapado por el mismo, giro sin control dentro del ataque hasta que al fin el mismo lo azoto contra el suelo con gran fuerza.

Los compañeros del rubio miraban impresionados la manera de pelear de Naruto pero la mas impactada era la misma Haku había notado algo que los demás no – (Naruto_kun hizo sellos con una sola mano, como Zabuza_sama)-, claramente el sanin también noto esto y sonrío perverso mientras se levantaba del suelo un poco mareado y muy mojado, miro fijamente al sonriente rubio con sus ojos amarillosos mientras su amada espada desaparecía en su manga

-tienes talento con la espada Naruto_kun pero yo lo soy con el ninjutsu, Futon: yuukaze no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del vendaval)- y la boca del sanin se abrió mientras una poderosa ráfaga de aire salía violentamente.

Naruto la recibió de frente clavando su arma en el suelo para no salir volando mientras el poderoso ataque volaba rocas, ramas y demás objetos pequeños, la boca del sanin se cerro y respiro algo agitado ese había sido un ataque de alto nivel pero por como lucia era claro que no era su afinidad natural y eso hacia sonreír al rubio –voy yo, Futon: renkuuan (elemento viento: balas de aire)- y la boca del rubio se abrió dándole paso a la poderosa bola de aire.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron ante esta revelación el rubio también podía modelar el viento además del rayo y el agua, pero lo mas increíble era el jutsu, era el mismo del que tanto presumía Kasumi, pero el del rubio era aun mas grande de casi medio metro de diámetro y se movía a mucha mayor velocidad, deprisa una muralla de tierra protegió al sanin del impacto, el golpe fue poderoso tanto que la muralla se cimbro toda mientras una pequeñas cuarteadoras aparecían donde la bala había golpeado –(casi atraviesa mi muro como rayos hace eso)- pensó el sanin saltando sobre su muralla para ponerse mas blanco de ser posible ante lo que vio –Doton: doruundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- grito el rubio para que de inmediato frente a el un enorme dragón de rocas surgiera idéntico en tamaño y poder a los que tanto había usado el sanin, apenas pudo reaccionar de la impresión cuando el gran ataque se lanzo contra su defensa desbaratándola de un sonoro golpe.

-¡¿COMO HACES ESO?- grito el molesto sanin en el aire solo para hallarse rodeado de varios rubios sonrientes

Cuatro puñetazos eléctricos en una perfecta secuencia paralizaron su cuerpo mientras un quinto clon lo pateaba de manera descendente hacia el Naruto original que ya cargaba electricidad en su espada que brillaba intensamente (imaginen un sable de luz azul de star wars sonido incluido claro esta), cayo hacia el rubio casi paralizado mientras la muerte esgrimía esa brillante espada

-Denki shito (hoja eléctrica) – y soltó el corte contra el pelinegro, una línea brillante y zúmbate se dibujo en el aire por donde el arma cruzo, la sangre salpico el suelo mientras el sanin volaba por el aire.

Orochimaru aterrizo de pie a la distancia, en su torso la ropa estaba desgarrada y se podía ver un corte en el, los bordes estaban ligeramente cauterizados mientras la sangre emanaba del centro de la herida que sea dicho era bastante larga, sus ojos se clavaron en el rubio frente a el; tenia sus ojos brillantes y esa sonrisa ancha y demente en su cara casi parecía estar viendo a un verdadero demonio frente a el –(a este paso ese mocoso va a matarme)- pensó el frustrado sanin sospechando de un posible engaño por parte del yondaime ya que el jamás menciono que el rubio tuviese semejante poder –(esa expresión, estoy seguro de haberla visto en otro lado)- pensó el sanin mientras el rubio lo señalaba con su espada ya normal y daba un paso hacia el

-eres muy divertido Naruto_kun es una pena que deba retirarme por otros compromisos- dijo el sanin mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su cien

-quien dijo que iba a dejarte ir vivo- respondió el rubio listo para atacar de nuevo mientras enfundaba su espada listo para acabarlo con sus propias manos

Del suelo más de 6 clones de tierra surgieron interponiéndose entre Naruto y su presa, aunque claro el rubio solo sonrío ante este burdo intento de defensa, sus manos se movieron deprisa casi como un borrón mientras su jutsu se cargaba

-Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- y el rubio giro en su lugar rápidamente mientras el viento lo envolvía

Pronto un gigantesco tornado de no menos de 10 metros de altura giraba con violencia en el claro despedazando el suelo y haciendo añicos a los clones de Orochimaru quien buscando seguridad salto a los árboles, el tornado giro y se encamino a el, de nuevo lo esquivo pero el árbol fue arrancado de raíz y despedazado por los poderosos vientos, el final el rubio se detuvo mientras el aire a su alrededor se disipaba, estaba de espaldas al sanin cuando giro un poco su cara mirándolo al otro lado del campo de batalla, una gran nube de humo apareció para disiparse dejando ver la mas grande, gris e intimidante serpiente que alguno de los genin hubiese visto de no menos de 10 m de largo y con grandes ojos amarillos mientras siseaba molesta

-me voy Naruto_kun pero te dejo a mi amiga para que te diviertas no te preocupes ella solo comerá y luego jugara contigo, hasta luego- el pálido hombre se hundió en la tierra mientras su gran bestia serpenteaba hacia los compañeros del rubio, fue una fácil decisión para el rubio que sin pensarlo se enfoco en la serpiente recién invocada

-oye lagartija sin patas a donde crees que vas, Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- y la energía salio de las manos del rubio electrocutando a la serpiente que humeante y con una mirada molesta se enfoco en Naruto.

El rubio salto del camino cuando la boca de la serpiente trato de tragarlo, se agacho y esquivo otra mordida para después saltar del camino de la furiosa cola que azoto el suelo –(podría acabarla fácilmente pero hay alguien que quisiera volver a ver )- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa para saltar a la distancia mientras realizaba los sellos para enseguida golpear el suelo con su mano izquierda

-kuchiyose no jutsu- y la cortina de humo apareció

De entre el humo se pudo ver una silueta grande más que la serpiente que abrió sus ojos azulados de pupila rasgada

-linda serpiente te presento a mi invocación del clan de youko mi amigo Kanon- dijo el rubio desde el humo que al disiparse revelo a la gran figura de un enorme zorro rojo de 4 colas que se miraba algo sorprendido de estar ahí

-¿**eres tu Naruto_sama**?- pregunto con su gruesa voz el gran zorro

-si como has estado Kanon hace mucho que no nos veíamos verdad- el gran zorro asintió al rubio sentado en su lomo justo antes se altar esquivando el ataque de la furiosa serpiente

-hablaremos después, Kanon recuerdo que te gustaba la carne de serpiente, y ahí tienes tu almuerzo – dijo el rubio bajando de la espalda del gran zorro que miraba a la serpiente con una sonrisa depredadora mostrando sus brillantes colmillos

-**es un placer volver a ser invocado por usted Naruto_sama y gracias por el bocadillo**- dio el zorro antes de saltar sobre la serpiente

El reptil no tuvo oportunidad tan pronto ataco al zorro este la sujeto de la cabeza con una de sus colas mientras la mordía con fuerza su cuerpo, el reptil siseo de dolor poco antes de caer en la inconciencia, el zorro agradeció el bocadillo y se disipo en humo mientras el rubio se giraba a sus compañeros heridos, -(oye Natsumi_chan crees que ya pueda usar esos jutsus de mi abuelo)- pregunto el rubio a su inquilina pelirroja recibiendo una afirmación de la misma.

Los próximos minutos mientras el rubio curaba a sus compañeros con las enseñanzas de su abuelo fallecido reinaba el silencio hasta que al fin alguien se atrevió a preguntar

-Naruto ¿Qué paso? Un momento estas casi muerto y al siguiente estas al mismo nivel de ese monstruo – pregunto aturdido Jin mientras el rubio suspiraba se emociono tanto que olvido enmascarar un poco sus habilidades

Les siguió una larga platica sobre el peculiar jutsu de sellado que al que el rubio estaba sometido y de cómo cuando se abrió su poder ascendió de manera violenta dándole las capacidades ya vistas al final estaba impresionados y admirados del rubio quien sonreía apenado rascándose la nuca con una mano fue de nuevo Jin quien rompió la armoniosa escena

-oye Naruto ¿Cómo es que invocas Zorros?- y el rubio se puso serio había llegado la hora de contarle a su equipo su mas grande secreto

* * *

><p>y Naruto ha liberado su poder, aunque como recordaran aun falta la tercera esfera, por lo que se volvera aun mas poderoso , tambien le dimos un vistazo a las capacidades de kurayami y lo que ahora puede hacer naruto aunque claro tiene que adaptarse un poco al nivel nuevo ya que fue un incremento de poder algo violento, si se preguntan el porque del color solo les dire que: azul + rojo = morado los dejare con esa idea jejeje<p>

ah y si se preguntan como sobrevivi a la noche pasada se lo devo a cierto rubio que aparecio en el mmento mas justo, quien diria que en cuanto ella lo vio se pondria toda roja y me soltaria, aunque quiza no devi decirle que en esta ciudad habia casinos bueno no es como si algo malo fuera a pasar se llevo a Naruto con ella, soy feliz estoy vivo

-AQUI ESTAS- gritan 3 molestas mujeres entrando a la sala donde el autor pierde el color del rostro  
>-eh...hola... que no habian dejado eso de querere...matarme- dice asustado el pobre autor de este fic<br>-NO TE HALLABAMOS IMBECIL- gritan de nuevo al unisono mientras el autor tiembla por su vida  
>-un segundo hay chakra en el aire y se me hace familiar...ES EL DE ESA RUBIA PECHUGONA DONDE RAYOS ESTA METIDA- grita molesta Natsumi, el autor ve su salvacion<br>-a si Tsunade_sama llego anoche y se llevo a Naruto a recorrer los pocos casinos de la ciudad, no es como si fuera a pasar lo que escribi aunque no han regresado y eso es extraño- el autor mira el sitio donde ahora solo queda nada y a la lejos se oyen maldiciones y ruidos de destrozos alejandose mas y mas

Quiza no devi decir eso verdad, nah el estara bien ademas asi aprovecho el tiempo para ver si avanzo el siguiente capitulo

hasta la proxima :D  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: creo que tengo que comprar mas ramen


	20. C19: Saliendo de un bosque oscuro

hola a todo mundo espero halla pasado un buen fin de semana porque yo si como adoro la paz y tranquilidad de mi cas ahora que mis "huespedes" estan desaparecidos, bueno siguiendo con la tradicion vallamos con las respuestas de los review:

**BloodEdge**:tiens razon minato metio sus manos donde no devia a ver con que sorpresa le sale la serpiente  
><strong>NarutoJ9<strong>:finalmente naruto invoco un zorro y veo que te gusto :)en cuanto a las dudas, nadie vio algo ya que el miedo los hizo no acercarse y kasumi solo sabe del poder nunca supo donde termino el alma porque no vien en ningun libro es un secreto rango "s"  
><strong>Fernando-Urashima<strong>:cierto se veia muy inocente y mira como salio en lo personal culpo a natsumi  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>: mas adelante lo veremos quiza en un flash back pero tengo pensado mostrarlo  
><strong>Boyka<strong>: comentario conciso y directo jejeje gracias por la sincera opinion  
>ahora fiel a mi costumbre vallamos con lo de siempre<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 19: Saliendo de un bosque oscuro<strong>

El segundo examen estaba en curso y el equipo numero 13 saltaba de una rama a otra en camino hacia la torre, hacia solo un par de días habían tenido su mortal encuentro son el traidor sanin y se habían enterado de la cruel verdad sobre la vida del rubio, al principio todos se negaron acreer que en el rubio existiese algo así pero un pequeño viaje a su subconsciente cortesía de un arte kitsune de cierta pelirroja los ayudo.

Tan pronto los vieron juntos las reacciones no se hicieron esperar los ojos Yumi se humedecieron y mentalmente se pregunto como era posible que su heroína fuese tan ciega, Haku maldijo al yondaime mientras curiosamente clavaba múltiples senbon en una pequeña estatuilla que curiosamente se parecía al rubio mayor, por su parte Jin no dijo nada estaba embobado mirando a la pelirroja cosa que molestaba a dos personas el rubio y la chica del ninjato, una vez fuera del rubio y tras una serie de aclaraciones menores omitiendo claro esta la verdadera naturaleza de su espada y el nombre de su maestro continuaron su camino, no era que el rubio no confiara en ellos mas bien no quería exponerlos a cargar con esa información podrían volverse blancos, al final de la platica lo único que quedo mas presente en la mente de todos fue

-eres increíble Naruto, no solo eres fuerte también puedes platicar con esa preciosidad dentro de tu cabeza te envidio- dijo Jin para enseguida correr por la integridad de sus partes nobles so pena de castración por parte de una molesta y celosa Yumi

El rubio reía ante el suceso mientras una discreta pelinegra lo miraba con cariño y devoción – (no me importa como seas o quien seas yo siempre estaré a tu lado Naruto_kun)- se prometió mentalmente Haku para enseguida darle un dulce beso en la mejilla al rubio quien sin comprender el motivo la miro sonrojada y un poco apenada, el sonrío y desvío la mirada ante el sonrojo producto de las imágenes mentales de su querida Natsumi le enviaba.

Ahora mismo tras unas noches de descanso el equipo trece marchaba deprisa hacia la torre tras encontrar entre las cosas de los genin de la roca el pergamino que les hacia falta, fue una suerte que lo tuvieran y que al pelear se alejaran del sitio evitando dañarlo.

Unas noches antes en su pequeño escondite en el bosque de la muerte cierta serpiente maldecía sus heridas, jamás pensó que el rubio fuese tan poderoso y menos que fuera capaz de manipular mas de 2 elementos, aunque eso ultimo lo hacia sonreír si se trataba de alguna nueva línea de sangre, la sola idea de experimentar con el hacia que sus ojos brillasen, saco su espada de su manga y agradeció que fuese tan resistente , recogió la sangre del rubio de la hoja y espero paciente a que su subordinado llegara, tenia que curarlo para después trabajar en su pequeña parte del trato antes de ir a conocer a su futuro cuerpo, mientras en su mente repasaba su plan de acción, de nuevo el combate con Naruto vino a su mente ese poder era una variable muy peligrosa a considerarse, lo mejor era evitar una batalla directa con el rubio por ahora o de lo contrario tendría que soltar su restricción para pelear con su máximo poder aunque eso claro esta delataría su presencia, mejor esperaría desde las sombras a que llegase el momento apropiado para ajustar cuentas con el rubio aunque una interesante idea cruzaba su cabeza haciéndole sonreír aun mas – me pregunto que cara pondrás Minato cuando notes que tu querido hijo tiene dos tipos diferentes de chakra y dos almas dentro de el kukukukuku me muero por ver eso- se dijo a si mismo, si Orochimaru había descubierto por accidente que Naruto era el y no el demonio encarnado no por nada era un ninja brillante.

De vuelta al presente el equipo 13 de nuevo se hallaba bajo un bombardeo esta vez de shurikens, se habían topado sin querer con un equipo de ame que los atacaba con las armas arrojadizas tratando de arrinconarlos, el rubio estaba listo para entrar en acción cuando sus compañeros saltaron a la ofensiva

-nosotros nos haremos cargo tu descansa Naruto seguro aun estas cansado- dijo Yumi mientras los genin se separaban y el rubio sonreía no necesitaba mucho descanso pero no iba a discutir con la chica Tanaka después de que casi castra a Jin.

Fue una pelea rápida, primero los hicieron salir y después con una mezcla del taijutsu de Jin y la espada de Yumi sometieron a dos de ellos, para mala fortuna del ultimo que lanzaba ataques Suiton usando la humedad del aire le toco pelear contra Haku quien en un arranque de ira por un comentario respecto a su trasero lo convirtió en una estatua de hielo abrazada a un árbol, no iba a morir el hielo se rompería pronto con el calor pero eso si tendría un muy buen resfriado de eso no quedaba duda.

Al las pocas horas y para mala suerte el equipo se topo con el equipo 9 de la hoja y estallo el conflicto, por un lado el rubio miraba un poco asustado como Haku y Tenten se lanzaban kunais y senbon a diestra y siniestra mientras se maldecían una a la otra en un léxico bastante florido para un par de damas, del otro lado el Hyuuga se movía elegante usando su avanzado doujutsu para evitar los cortes de Yumi quien se estaba comenzando a irritar por la actitud superior del castaño chico, y mas allá el rubio simplemente no quería voltear solo sabia que Jin y Lee peleaban deportivamente mientras un extraño brillo y una música digna de alguna película barata y emotiva se escuchaba, no iba a voltear aunque eso significara su muerte de eso estaba seguro el rubio.

-no se porque te esfuerzas tu destino es caer ante un verdadero ninja- dijo sobrado Neji mientras la cansada Yumi atacaba de frente, la esquivo elegantemente mientras golpeaba su mano paralizándola para darle otros 5 golpes al cuerpo dejándola en el suelo

-debes resignarte a ser solo una civil tu destino es ese y no ser una ninja- dijo frío el chico de ojos perlados mientras el rubio lo miraba molesto odiaba esas ideas del destino casi tanto como alguien que maltrataba a una mujer

-si eso crees porque no peleas conmigo chico ciego- dijo el serio rubio atrayendo la atención de todos a ellos dos, el Hyuuga sonrío arrogante mientras entraba en su clásica postura

-te arrepentirás de retar a tu destino- dijo solemne para atacar al rubio

El golpe frontal viajo hacia el torso de Naruto quien bloqueo el golpe desviando el brazo del Hyuuga hacia un costado mientras barría con su pierna izquierda, Neji salto y esquivo atacando de nuevo al rubio quien una vez mas evadía los ataques del chico de ojos claros, los miembros del equipo 9 estaban impresionados era la primera vez que miraban algo así después de todo no sabían de algún genin que lograra darle semejante batalla a Neji; otros dos golpes fueron bloqueados cuando el rubio paso a la ofensiva, un puñetazo al torso que el Hyuuga apenas esquivo, otro mas al hombro y de nuevo apenas lo bloqueo, la sonrisa de Naruto creció mientras poco a poco arrinconaba al Hyuuga que se miraba sorprendido este oponente no le estaba dando la oportunidad de canalizar chakra a sus manos para atacar y lo estaba arrinconando.

Vio su oportunidad y conecto un golpe cargado de chakra al hombro del rubio quien ni siquiera se quejo, otro golpe al torso y Naruto siguió sonriendo, otros dos mas y su sonrisa crecía, la ira en el Hyuuga aumentaba mientras Naruto recibía una andanada de golpes cargados de chakra, de pronto Naruto cayo sobre su rodilla y Neji sonrío victorioso

-nunca desafíes al destino- dijo serio Neji mientras el rubio levantaba su sonriente cara

-y tu nunca ataques a si a un clon explosivo- el rubio brillo y exploto con fuerza mandando al Hyuuga contra un árbol.

Todos miraban impactados como Neji se incorporaba despacio solo para ser sorprendido por el frío metal del kunai en su cuello

-sabes Neji solo los cobardes se esconden tras el destino, que harías si te dijera que tu destino es morir ahora mismo- pregunto serio el rubio mientras el Hyuuga guardaba silencio

Todos los combates se detuvieron mirando serios el momento de esos dos cuando de pronto el Hyuuga exploto en una bola de humo siendo reemplazado por un tronco y apareció a la distancia en posición de pelea listo para seguir con el combate

- a eso me refiero dirás lo que quieras pero si es necesario eres capaz de oponerte al destino, no deberías dejar que esas tontas ideas te controlen Neji- y sin mas el rubio cargo contra el Hyuuga

Fue una pelea interesante enfocada al taijutsu al final el Hyuuga respiraba con cansancio mientras el rubio lo miraba aun listo para pelear

-mejor nos vamos muchachos- dijo Naruto a sus compañeros mientras el equipo 9 los miraba sin entender nada

-de que hablas nuestra lucha aun no termina- dijo Neji a lo que el rubio solo levanto un poco los hombros

-para que pelear tenemos el mismo pergamino-dijo relajado desconcertando a todos los presentes

-lo se porque puedo verlo sobresalir de tu porta kunai- y todos miraron como era cierto tan concentrado estaba en su pelea que el Hyuuga no lo había notado cosa que le indico algo al rubio.

Nadie tuvo tiempo para rebatir nada el equipo 13 salio de ahí rápidamente dejando desconcertados a mas de uno y a cierto chico de verde gritando cosas sobre haber encontrado un rival perfecto , a la distancia el rubio sintió escalofríos sin saber realmente por que, al final todo el equipo se detuvo en un claro a cierta distancia todos mirando al rubio con una sola duda en la cabeza

-¿Por qué nos fuimos Naruto? No creo que tuvieras miedo- dijo Yumi mientras masajeaba su adolorido brazo

-no tenia caso seguir podríamos habernos lastimado además aprendí algo bastante útil- dijo sonriente el rubio de ojos azules

-¿Qué cosa Naruto_kun?- pregunto Haku mientras se sentaba en un tronco

- notaron como Neji tenia su byakugan activo todo el tiempo- todos asintieron, -pero aun así no noto como el pergamino se le estaba saliendo no les parece interesante- y todos quedaron sin habla

Era verdad Neji no lo había notado a pesar de que el byakugan podía ver en todas direcciones lo que indicaba alguna clase de debilidad en el mismo, debilidad descubierta por el rubio, todos estaban impresionados ante ello después de todo el byakugan se suponía lo veía todo

-¿Por qué crees que halla sido eso Naruto?- pregunto curioso Jin al rubio pensativo

-tengo una teoría, verán es cierto que ese ojo ve en un rango de 360 grados lo mas probable es que si su atención se centra en alguien pierde noción de su entorno, es eso o solo son 360 grados horizontalmente y por el no noto el pergamino- todos callaron tomando nota de esto seguramente les serviría para seguir el examen

Tras descansar el equipo reinicio su marcha mientras el rubio tenia una charla con su querida huésped

-(lo notaste verdad Natsumi_chan)- dijo mentalmente el rubio

-**si** **Naruto_kun, había rastros de youki por todos lados**- respondió seria mientras rememoraba la presencia de esa energía demoníaca en el sitio

-(probablemente era de ese chico de suna que se llama Gaara, cuando lo conocí sentí algo raro en el, de quien crees que se trate Natsumi_chan)- pregunto el rubio a la seria pelirroja

-**no estoy segura se parece a la energía de alguien que conozco pero se sentía muy rara mejor ten cuidado con el Naruto_kun**- dijo preocupada la zorra

-(lo tendré Natsumi_chan, lo tendré)- respondió el rubio a su pelirroja compañera mientras la peliblanca permanecía serena meditando el asunto

Otro día transcurría en el bosque de la muerte según los cálculos el equipo arribaría este día a la torre si no ocurrían mayores problemas pero fue ahí cuando lo notaron, no muy lejos de ahí se podía percibir un chakra oscuro, frío y podrido envenenado el aire mientras se elevaba rápidamente, era sumamente extraño que de pronto algo así se percibiera fue cuando el rubio lo noto cerca de ahí estaba el chakra de Kasumi, el equipo no dudo en investigar y correr en aquella dirección quizá su curiosidad era demasiada por su propio bienestar.

Llegaron y se toparon con una escena por demás perturbadora los novatos de los equipos recién graduados de Konoha estaban ahí y miraban aterrados lo que ocurría, por un lado un par de lastimados shinobis del sonido tendidos en el suelo, una chica quizá del mismo equipo asustada arrinconada contra un árbol mientras la pelirosada suplicaba que se detuvieran, por otro lado una Kasumi cansada con un buen golpe en la cara bastante reciente y en el centro de todo esto esta el Uchiha, su cuerpo cubierto por un chakra morado negruzco mientras extrañas manchas negras cubrían su cuerpo tenia una expresión demente en el rostro y murmuraba cosas sobre recrear al clan Uchiha con la bella hija del hokague, salto hacia la pelirroja y la golpeo en el estomago mientras trataba de arrancarle la ropa, la asustada pelirroja estaba paralizada por la fría aura de muerte que despedía el moreno y el sello que limitaba su poder recién puesto por ese tipo con cara de serpiente, en este momento estaba indefensa y Sasuke lo sabia.

El Uchiha salio volando hacia un árbol y lo golpeo con fuerza mientras un molesto rubio lo miraba con odio justo frente a Kasumi quien le miraba con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos

-¿estas bien Kasumi_chan?- pregunto el rubio ignorando el sufijo cariñoso que uso a lo que la chica solo asintió.

Por su parte un molesto Sasuke se levantaba irritado, pero al ver al rubio sus ojos se llenaron de alegría, una alegría perversa, mientras caminaba acercándose un poco al rubio, la Haruno trato de detenerlo pero solo se llevo un golpe al rostro cortesía del descontrolado Uchiha

-hola dobe, vienes a proteger a una de tus mujerzuelas- dijo cruelmente el Uchiha mientras el rubio le miraba bastante molesto

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Uchiha?- pregunto frío el rubio mientras el moreno sonreía desquiciado

-solo disfruto de mi nuevo poder dobe ven déjame probarlo matándote, no te preocupes por dejar solas a tus pequeñas zorras, estoy seguro que esa puta de tu sensei y la Yamanaka estarán felices de estar conmigo una vez que tu mueras- dijo arrogante mientras de nuevo su cuerpo ardía en ese corrupto poder

Naruto se sorprendió cuando el Uchiha apareció veloz ante el golpeándolo con fuerza en el estomago para enseguida patearlo con poder haciéndolo rodar por el suelo, el rubio se levanto despacio mientras de nuevo Sasuke atacaba sin parara era una lluvia de puñetazos sobre Naruto que resistía todo estoicamente, los demás genin mirabas impactados la nueva actitud del Uchiha y su demostración de poder, el equipo del ojiazul estaba listo para intervenir cuando de nuevo el rubio se levanto y despacio comenzó a sacudirse el polvo

-aun quieres mas dobe, con gusto te lo daré- el Uchiha manchado por ese oscuro poder se lanzo al ataque mientras el rubio lo esperaba

Su puño fue lanzado con fuerza, para asombro del moreno este fue detenido por el rubio que lo miraba frío y con esa siniestra sonrisa formándose en su cara, el puño de Naruto se incrusto en el estomago de Sasuke sacándole todo el aire mientras el rubio sonreía, soltó al moreno que trastabillo hacia atrás con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, desapareció a una velocidad increíble apareciendo frente al Uchiha que no pudo reaccionar ante la velocidad, la mano derecha del rubio subió violentamente por el torso del moreno cortándolo como una garra mientras el volaba por el aire

-aaaarrrgggg- se quejo Sasuke mientras se incorporaba lentamente viendo su camisa desgarrada y la sangre fluyendo de el, de nuevo se lleno de odio mientras la marca bajo su ropa se encendía de nuevo alimentada por el rencor del Uchiha

- si quieres sentir poder te dejare que lo sientas- dijo el rubio mientras su chakra se volvía visible

Todos se quedaron inmóviles cuando el rubio se vio rodeado del intenso chakra azulado que opacaba en poder al aura maligna se Sasuke, no le importo en lo mas mínimo y ataco con odio, Naruto esquivo su golpe y girando se acomodo tras el, sus manos cayeron como prensas sobre sus hombros obligándolo a hincarse para enseguida dar un fuerte rodillazo a su nuca dejándolo inconciente, todos estaba estupefactos ante la escena mientras el rubio tranquilamente ataba al inconciente Uchiha con una cuerda y lo arrojaba a los pies de las chicas

-si fuera ustedes me iría derecho a la torre con el pergamino de allá- dijo el rubio señalando el pergamino olvidado por los genin del sonido en su frenética huida, era el pergamino del cielo el que les hacia falta por suerte

-y no desataría al "Sr. Personalidad" hasta estar ahí y que alguien lo revise yo recomendaría un psiquiatra porque este ya se esta volviendo loco, bueno si nos disculpan tenemos que irnos cuídense mucho, equipos 9,10, Pettan_chan (pecho plano), Kasumi_chan, me despiden de redi_chan (damita) cuando despierte si- y sin mas el rubio salio del claro seguido del resto de su equipo que trataba inútilmente de contener la risa al ver la cara de la pelirosada ante su nuevo nombre, a la distancia el rubio juraría escuchar los reclamos de cierta rubia hacia la pelirroja que le robaba la atención del "amor de su vida" no seguramente era su imaginación.

Llegaron rápido a la torre y entraron sin rodeos una vez dentro abrieron sus pergaminos donde tras una bola de humo apareció la siempre alegre Anko exigiendo una explicación sobre el retraso y su apariencia de haber estado en una guerra, los inconvenientes de no llevar un cambio de ropa porque no esperas que tu prueba dure mas de unas horas supongo, a esto le siguió una larga historia sobre su pequeña batalla, la pelimorada sentía varias cosas a esas alturas felicidad por su buen trabajo en equipo, odio contra su ex sensei, y una creciente admiración por el rubio que casi lo mata, tenia que premiarlo asíque realizo su movimiento mas característico, puso su cara entre sus pechos, curiosamente esta vez el rubio no opuso resistencia cosa que la hacia mas feliz pero lo imposible era que Haku no estaba rodeada de sus agujas de hielo lista para matarla

-veo que ya vas aprendiendo niña no te preocupes podemos compartir- dijo la pelimorada haciéndola sonrojarse igual que sus compañeros de equipo del rubio no se sabia su cara seguía entre los pechos de la mujer.

Finalmente después de esperar un par de días el resto de los equipos arribo a la torre y todos los genin fueron reunidos en un amplio salón de la torre donde hizo acto de presencia el Yondaime que tras destellar el poder de su hija no le despegaba la vista de encima al Uchiha que se veía molesto usando una playera negra con vendas atadas bajo su ropa cubriendo sus heridas

-me da gusto que llegaran hasta este punto a partir de este momento seguiremos con un pequeño torneo para decidir si aprueban o no- dijo con su voz seria mientras el rubio evaluaba la situación

Por lo que veía podría ser un torneo largo y quizá interesante sobretodo si podía llegar a pelear contra el chico de suna, el discurso termino y el nuevo examinador apareció un hombre en el uniforme clásico de los jounin y de aspecto enfermizo razón por la cual no paraba de toser mientras hablaba, pregunto si alguien se retiraba y fue el peligris llamado Kabuto quien acepto la oferta al pasar junto al rubio Naruto pudo percibir cierto aroma a serpiente lo había notado antes pero ahora estaba seguro de a quien pertenecía –(el esta relacionado con Orochimaru de alguna forma)- pensó fugaz el rubio para de nuevo centrarse en las reglas.

Según esto dado el numero de participantes seria probable que algunos repitieran combate lo que representaba una oportunidad mayor para lo que llegasen a perder en su primer intento, una pantalla detrás de donde el Hokague se hallaba se encendio y los dos primeros nombres fueron el de Shino y el de uno de esos chicos del sonido, fue un combate breve y tal como lo pensó Naruto Shino gano gracias a sus insectos que obstruyeron los conductos de su oponente fue una victoria practica justo como le gustaban al chico de lentes.

El segundo combate fue del Uchiha contra un sujeto bastante curioso también de la hoja, a lo largo de la pelea el Uchiha tuvo problemas seguramente eso que le daba el poder extra había sido sellado ya que sus movimientos se veían algo torpes y para empeorar su oponente parecía capaz de absorber su chakra, al final Sasuke gano con un movimiento copiado y derivado del taijutsu de Lee, volvió con su equipo mientras la pelirosada lo ovacionaba Naruto se preguntaba si ella sufría de lagunas mentales por lo ocurrido en el bosque, seguramente si

En un salón aparte en la torre Hokague los demás jounins y shinobis no en servicio apreciaban los combates en una gran pantalla gracias a las cámaras del salón en la torre entre ellos se hallaban varios apostadores empedernidos que hacían apuestas sobre la marcha de los combates eso sin contar con los padres de los propios genin que llegaron hasta este punto, se podía escuchar como resaltaban las grandiosas habilidades del Uchiha y que no podían esperara para su pelea contra la hija del hokague, y algunos otros ansiaban verlo matar al demonio de una vez por todas pero en la mente de algunos estaba presente ese misterioso chakra que sintieron días atrás el incidente no estaba esclarecido y eso era inquietante

En el salón los genin miraban impacientes el tablero en que oscilaban todos los nombres al azar, de pronto el mismo se detuvo con dos normes en el y mas de uno contuvo la respiración sobretodo Jin ya que e el tablero se podía leer claramente

Tanaka Yumi

Vs

Ishura Naruto

Todos callaron y los compañeros de equipo se miraron les había tocado combatir entre ellos, mientras los demás genin miraban con cierto pesar a los compañeros que tendrían que eliminarse entre ellos.

* * *

><p>y aqui tienen el capitulo 19, como vieron ahora parece que el rubio va a pelear contra su compañera de equipo, por alguna razon esto me parece bastante sospechoso a ustedes no, bueno ya lo descubriremos mas adelate creo que le dare un pequeño inicio al siguiente capitulo mientras tengo tiempo (la puerta se abre y el grupo desaparecido entra corriendo a toda prisa y se esconden tras el autor)<p>

-muy bien que paso- pregunta confundido mientras por la puerta entra un sujeto vestido de negro  
>-usted conoce a esas personas- pregunta con una voz fria y monotona<br>-si...lamentablemente- responde el autor algo preocupado  
>-han sido notificados- dice el tipo extendiendo un sobre al autor mientras sale y el lo lee<br>-QUE RAYOS ES UNA DEMANDA, huir de acreedores, consumo indiscriminado de carne y ramen, trafico de srpientes exoticas, intentos de soborno para reabrir un casino, USTEDES- el autor le habla al aire el grupo ya ha emprendido la graciosa huida

bueno creo que vamos a necesitar un abogado, mejor me retido por ahora que tengo que "charlar"con mi queridos inquilinos

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: porque tiene que actuar asi estos locos ninjas


	21. C20: Un sueño con forma de espada

señoras uy señores aqui esta al fin el capitulo numero 20 :D valla quien diria que llegaria a tantos capitulo y que aun no saldria de los examenes chunin verdad, ni hablar aqui les traigo el ansiado capitulo numero 20 y para variarle ahi les van las respuestas a los review

**NarutoJ9**: no tengas mas ansias ahora empieza a accion y tienes razon el yondaime es un maldito eso esta claramente manipulado  
><strong>Boyka<strong>: gracias por decirlo espero este cap. te guste tambien  
>ahora fiel a mi costumbre aqui va lo de siempre<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Saldo al capitulo 20**: 10 **alertas**, 19 **favoritos** y 54 **reviews**, snif soy tan feliz TT-TT ahora sigamos con lo que todos quieren leer

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 20: Un sueño con forma de espada<strong>

Todos permanecían callados y expectantes mientras ambos compañeros de equipo descendían seriamente hasta la arena, mas de uno esperaba que la chica perdiera de inmediato sobretodo después de la forma en que el rubio sometía y degradaba constantemente al Uchiha que miraba divertido el encuentro del equipo 13; por su lado Haku y Jin no podían dejar de preguntarse a quien podía habérsele ocurrido esto, lejos estaba de saber que todo era parte de un plan maquinado por el mismo yondaime quien esperaba este encuentro desbaratara los pequeños lazos del equipo aislando al rubio y dejándolo vulnerable para comenzar su movimiento hacia el, después de todo ya había recibido confirmación de su "socio" viperino de que el proyecto de regeneración y prevención de daños estaba encaminado y que pronto obtendría los resultados que tanto ansiaba.

El arbitro miro a los dos genin que guardaban silencio separándose despacio uno del otro hasta quedar a una buena distancia; en la torre los ninjas no podían dejar de sentir pena por la pobre niña después de todo le había tocado enfrentar al "demonio" y mas de uno dudaba que el la dejase con vida , por su parte un trío de mujeres sentadas en primera fila miraban las imágenes cada una con sus ideas propias, una miraba con deseo a su futuro "compañero" otra dudaba mas que nunca de sus creencias y la tercera bueno ella tenia un leve sonrojo mientras recordaba ciertas ideas que hacia mucho no cruzaban por su cabeza.

-si los cof cof…aspirantes están listos…cof cof- pregunto con dificultad el hombre que respondía al nombre de Hayate recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio.

Del otro lado Yumi miraba a su oponente recordando las imágenes que apenas logro divisar entre su dolor en el bosque cuando el rubio peleo contra el sanin traidor, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco antes de sonreír de maneta triste y melancólica

-desenfunda tu espada Naruto- dijo con firmeza Yumi desconcertando a los conocedores de la arma del rubio

-¿Por qué me pides eso Yumi?- pregunto el rubio sereno mientras prestaba atención a su amiga de cabello castaño

-sabes Naruto, en mi familia nunca había habido ninjas hasta que mi tío intento serlo, pero una lesión lo obligo a retirarse durante unos exámenes como estos- dijo seria mientras miraba a su alrededor, - después de eso nos tuvimos que ir de la aldea porque comenzamos a ser hostigados por los "compañeros" de mi tío que se burlaban de nuestra familia y su situación humilde- dijo ella mientras todo mundo incluidos los ninjas de la torre escuchaban atentos a la chica

-cuando llegamos de inmediato quise ser ninja y me inscribieron en la academia, al principio pensé que podría tener buenos amigos pero la mayoría me ignoraba o decía cosas sobe mi por provenir de una familia mayormente civil, fue peor cuando en el segundo año estuve en el grupo donde se colocaron a la mayoría de los herederos de los clanes de la aldea, de inmediato me sentí opacada y desplazada a los sitios medios como una chica común casi como si la vida me dijera que no valía la pena tratar de ser una ninja- dijo Yumi con sus ojos ligeramente húmedos al llenarse de aquellos recuerdos

Todos escuchaban las palabras de la Tanaka comprendiendo su situaron especialmente Sakura al provenir de una familia mayormente civil, increíblemente en la torre los ninjas guardaban silencio ante el discurso de la chica

-estuve a punto de desistir cuando vino ese día, hubo una exhibición de ninjutsu y asistí, fue cuando pude conocer a mi heroína la famosa Aka no shi (muerte roja), quede maravillada con su forma de pelear y de usar su espada, quise ser como ella de inmediato pero de nuevo los chicos mayores me hacían querer desistir, esa misma tarde mientras iba a casa pase junto a una tienda de armas y vi esto- dijo ella mientras tomaba su ninjato,- lo quise desde el principio y tome muchos trabajos diferentes de medio tiempo hasta que al fin ahorre lo suficiente para comprarlo entrene como loca con el y gracias a ello conocí a mi primer amigo Jin en la enfermería estaba ahí por estar cansado por sobre entrenar como yo, pero entre los genin nadie usaba una espada- y callo mirando seriamente al rubio quien miraba de reojo su Kurayami

- tu llegaste cuando nos graduamos, y he visto como peleas con tu espada, no hay nadie mas de nuestra edad que use un arma de este tipo ni siquiera Haku con esa espada que lleva tiene tu habilidad, por eso quiero que la desenfundes, quiero probarme contra un oponente realmente bueno, quiero ver si puedo realizar mi sueño, por favor Naruto déjame pelear contigo usando solo kenjutsu por favor- dijo Yumi con su voz ligeramente quebrada

Todos estaba callados nunca nadie pensó que ella hubiese pasado por una situación tan difícil quizá solo Jin lo sabia, y ahora aquí estaba ella casi suplicándole al rubio que luchara con su arma, todos callaban y la chica miraba al suelo algo deprimida mientras Naruto solo hablaba en su mente con una voz serena –(démosle lo que pide Kura_chan)-, dijo el rubio recibiendo la respuesta afirmativa de su peliblanca espada –_pelee con ella Naruto_sama úseme y déjela probarse ante usted_-

-Kurayami- escucharon todos y miraron al rubio esgrimir ese torbellino de sombras que se disipo dando a conocer a todos la hoja de su espada, en las gradas los que no la conocían estaban maravillados ante la inusual arma en especial cierta chica de ojos chocolate, en su lugar el yondaime estaba curioso ante las capacidades de esta arma y con los demás jounin en la torre reinaba el silencio y las dudas sobre esa arma tan rara pero se podía ver una sonrisa pequeña en la cara de la mujer pelirroja

-será un honor pelear contigo Yumi-dijo el rubio sujetando su arma en posición de combate, la chica sonrío feliz y desenfundo su ninjato tomando su posición de pelea, Hayate sonrío y dejo caer su mano deprisa entre los genin

-Hajime- y el combate inicio

Rápido los dos genin corrieron contra el otro, las armas chocaron y las chispas volaron mientras el sonido del metal goleado resonó con fuerza por todos lados,, el rubio poseía una fuerza mayor por lo que fácilmente Yumi fue empujada hacia atrás mientras el ojiazul avanzaba, los pies de la chica se resbalaban ante la presión del rubio, salto hacia atrás solo segundos antes de que el corte la venciera, con agilidad y mucha rapidez rodeo a Naruto quien apenas logro girarse para bloquear la estocada de la chica.

Saltaron alejándose uno de otro, para de nuevo cargar de frente esta vez Yumi procedió con golpes rápidos y certeros hábilmente bloqueados por el rubio; el ninjato subió por la izquierda y la espada de Naruto bajo a desviar, Yumi giro elegante mientras la hoja cortaba horizontalmente pero Naruto reacomodo su espada y levanto la mano hacia arriba empuñándola al revés y deteniendo a su amiga, Yumi se agacho y clavo su estocada recta, bloqueada por la espada, el rubio comenzó entonces a girarla sobre sus hombros bajando con cortes fuertes uno en cada dirección cambiando el curso en cada descenso, las chispas volaban cada vez que Yumi lo bloqueaba pero poco a poco fue arrinconada contra la pared, se agacho y rodó por el suelo mientras la hoja del rubio atravesaba el muro casi como mantequilla dejando un corte en el sólido cemento.

Todos los espectadores estaba impresionados esos dos genin se movían con gran velocidad y habilidad, lanzando cortes a diestra y siniestra mientras corrían por todas partes, para sorpresa de mas de uno Yumi comenzó a subir por una pared adherida solo de sus pies mientras el rubio saltaba hacia ella lanzando una estocada mortal, ella logro esquivarlo mientras la espada de Naruto se hundía en la pared, se apoyo con sus pies y la saco cayendo sobre la chica, una maniobra de extraña de Yumi alzando su pierna casi como dando una patada giratoria al aire la impulso y con un sonoro clang rechazo el ataque del rubio que tras dar un par de giros en el aire aterrizo de pie sonriente ante la defensa de su amiga

Los genin de la hoja estaban boquiabiertos, jamás habrían esperado que su callada compañera tuviese semejante habilidad mas de uno de los presentes agradecía no haber tenido que pelear con ella en especial lo que se especializaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en la torre los ninjas miraban con una gota en la cabeza a Kushina quien saltaba y batía sus brazos en el aire ante cada movimiento de los ninjas estaba disfrutando del combate de eso no había la menor duda, por su parte de nuevo en la arena Yumi corría en círculos veloces alrededor del rubio que movía su espada girando sobre si mismo bloqueando los veloces movimientos de Yumi con una sola idea en su cabeza –(es endemoniadamente buena)-

La castaña salto y se alejo del rubio quedando quieta y en silencio, estaba sonriendo y para sorpresa de mas de uno comenzó a desatara su listón, bástate largo de no menos de 4 metros y lo ato al mango de su arma mientras el otro lado estaba atado a su muñeca

-aquí voy Naruto- y se lanzo a la ofensiva

Todos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa cuando lo hizo, tan pronto se acerco lo suficiente arrojo su espada que voló por el aire y fue bloqueada por el rubio, un giro de su muñeca y el listón se doblo golpeando la mejilla de Naruto que se giro del golpe mientras el arma era jalada de regreso a su dueña, la mejilla izquierda del rubio estaba roja ese golpe fue casi como ser golpeado por una hoja delgada de metal y lo supo entonces

-tu listón esta hecho de cable ninja- ella sonrío y volvió a lanzar su espada

El rubio bloqueaba como podía pero el arma se balanceaba en el aire peligrosamente, no solo se cuidaba del ninjato ahora convertido en la mortal punta de ese látigo sino también de los fuertes azotes del "delicado" listón, Yumi quedo a menos de un metro del rubio y jalo su arma con su mano libre, el ninjato llego a su mano y soltó un corte horizontal, apenas lo bloqueo cuándo el listón doblado le dio un fuerte golpe entre los ojos, el rubio rodó por el suelo antes de incorporarse y saltar lejos de su amiga que ya clavaba su arma en el suelo justo donde el rubio estuvo tirado.

-eres muy buena Yumi no sabia que podías hacer esto- dijo serio el ojiazul mientras la chica de cola de caballo se levantaba

-gracias Naruto pero ya sabes un ninja nunca debe revelar todas sus armas desde el principio- y corrió al rubio

De nuevo se trentazon en una batalla a corta distancia donde las armas volaban una contra otra soltando estridentes sonidos de golpes metálicos, comenzaron a correr uno contra la otra mientras trepaban por una pared, para sorpresa de mas de un genin esos dos no tenían problemas para ello, un corte del rubio bajo veloz y la chica salto de la barandilla de regreso al suelo seguida del rubio que ignoro el insulto y la mirada molesta de Kiba quien casi era cortado por ese movimiento, el rubio embistió veloz empujando su espada contra el ninjato que apenas resistía el embate, la chica sonrío y con su otra mano lanzo un dobles del listón, Naruto se agacho y ella aprovecho para alejarse lo mas posible.

De nuevo el arma de Yumi volaba por el aire esta ves girando horizontalmente en una espiral mortal que poco a poco se cernía sobre Naruto, cada golpe en el suelo dejaba arañazos por la velocidad y la fuerza, el rubio estaba contra la pared cuando el arma lo alcanzo girando a máxima velocidad solo se podía distinguir el movimiento del arma y un poco de color rojo en el aire.

Los pensamientos de todos no podían estar en mejor sincronía, tenían la misma idea al mismo tiempo el rubio había sido despedazado dentro de esa mortal espiral, una ligera sonrisa cruzo la cara de Minato ante esa idea mientras la cara de Kasumi se llenaba de angustia aunque no era la única con ese sentimiento, un brillante destello y enseguida el listón se desgarraba mientras la espada de Naruto sobresalía en un corte de media luna hacia arriba, el ninjato salio volando y Yumi corrió por el ahora su listón estaba roto por la mitad, todo mundo tenia su mirada fija en el rubio de curiosos ojos estaba lleno de pequeños cortes en el torso y uno que otro en las piernas mientras miraba serio a su compañera antes de sonreírle ligeramente –(por un momento me sentí dentro de una licuadora)-, pensó el rubio mientras cargaba contra la chica.

La chica lo miro seria entes de cargar contra el rubio arma en mano, estaba impresionada por la resistencia de su compañero y sentía que sus opciones se le agotaban después de todo el rubio había respondido bien a todos sus ataques hasta ahora -(hora del arma secreta)- pensó Yumi con cierta inquietud después de todo esto iba a ser peligroso, bastante peligroso.

El metal resonó con fuerza mientras la chica giraba con levocidad otra vez alrededor del ojiazul, la punta de su ninjato trazaba un círculo perfecto mientras el polvo y escombro era levantado en una pequeña nube grisácea que envolvía a los dos, entro e la nube y salio de inmediato corriendo por un muro hasta estar en el techo mirando fijo hacia abajo. Saco de entre su ropa otro listón este del doble de largo y lo ato a los restos del primero con velocidad.

La nube poco a poco se disipo revelando al confundido rubio que permanecía en el centro de ese circulo que siendo visto desde arriba mas bien parecía una diana de tiro al blanco con el en el centro, arriba Yumi reunía todo su chakra en su espada condensando toda la humedad del aire volviendo el ambiente bastante seco, su ninjato se rodeo de una densa capa de agua mientras apuntaba hacia abajo, lo atrajo hacia ella y lanzo su ataque –(ni loco me voy a quedar a recibir eso)- pensó el ojiazul tratando de esquivar mas le fue inútil.

No pudo mover su pie izquierdo y cuando volteo lo miro ahí clavado al suelo y envolviendo su tobillo estaba el otro trozo de listón, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando paso eso debió ser cuando Yumi entro en la nube de polvo y no lo ataco, todo había sido una trampa y el cayo como en ella

-me atrapo- dijo el rubio mientras volteaba hacia arriba donde el ataque ya era lanzado

-Kaiyo no doriru (taladro oceánico)- y el rubio miro a su amiga lanzar su arma al vacío, mientras caía giraba sobre si misma expandiéndose gracias al agua a su alrededor como un enorme cono o mas bien taladro de no menos de 3 metros de ancho que giraba con violencia mientras caía sobre el, no podía esquivarlo por estas sujeto al s Yumi solo pudo hacer una cosa blandió su espada hacia arriba y se cubrió con ella de mano a mano mientras el ataque golpeaba.

Fue un impacto brutal, el suelo de todo el salón se cimbro mientras las chispas volaban y el taladro gigante aplastaba al rubio, el suelo crujió hundiéndose casi medio metro bajo la impresionante presión justo antes de que el inmenso taladro se descompusiera en una columna giratoria de agua que oprimió contra el piso con fuerza demoledora, las gotas salían en todas direcciones clavándose y dejando pequeñas marcas en las paredes antes de que el ataque se detuviese en una pequeña explosión de bruma acuosa que envolvió todo el sitio mientras el ninjato de Yumi salía volando hacía un lado, rápido la chica corrió por el techo antes de saltar y tomar su arma para caer con gracia sobre el suelo.

Todo mundo estaba callado mientras pensamientos de la muerte del rubio pasaban por su cabeza bueno no por la de todos

-(que demonios como es posible que esa inútil sea tan buena )- pensaba con cierta envidia el siempre querido redi_chan

-(eso fue increíble ni siquiera kasan sabe algo así porque ella puede ser afín al Suiton y yo no esto no es justo y para colmo se atrevió a lastimar a Naruto_kun… ¿Naruto_kun?)- pensó con cierta pena la pelirroja al darse cuenta del sufijo que usaba con el rubio

Los demás genin de la hoja solo podían agradecer el no haber tenido que enfrentar a esa chica en especial cierto heredero Inuzuka ya que si mal no recordaba el había sido uno de esos chicos que quiso hacerla desistir en sus deseos de ser una kunoichi –(espero que no me guarde rencor)- , pensó con cierto miedo Kiba ante la idea de recibir semejante ataque.

En la torre hokague todo mundo estaba en silencio ante el poderoso ataque, jamás esperaron que una simple genin pudiera realizar algo así y uno que otro sentía pena por el "fallecido demonio" que obviamente no pudo soportar un ataque de semejantes magnitudes, por su parte la mujer pelirroja era un mar de contradicciones, por un lado estaba llena de orgullo al saber que inspiro a esta niña hasta ese punto, por otro un poco de celos por ese jutsu, y finalmente molestia porque lastimo a su Naruto… ¿su Naruto? Se puso como su cabello cuando recapacito en definitiva le hacia mal pasar tanto tiempo con Tsume, hablando de ella la mujer Inuzuka en este momento pelaba los dientes como un perro molesto al ver el poderoso ataque que recibió el rubio – (como se atreve a lastimarlo así)- pensó con ira mientras miraba a Yumi considerando que era tiempo de que los perros del clan tuviesen un blanco viviente que perseguir, en cuanto a Mikoto ella miraba la imagen congelada y perpleja por todo lo visto, de pronto se movió en su asiento mientras sus ojos se abrían aun mas ante lo que veía moverse entre esa bruma que se desvanecía

-si no me cubro me ganas Yumi- dijo el rubio mientras su figura se apreciaba entre la brumosa zona, poco a poco se despejo dejando ver al ligeramente golpeado Naruto usando una camisa bastante dañada y con algunos cortes en sus brazos, la Tanaka estaba impactada el rubio había no solo mantenido la conciencia además parecía no haber resultado demasiado dañado.

-¿Cómo logras seguir de pie?- pregunto la confundida chica mientras el rubio sonreia

- no lo olvides Yumi, mientras mi oponente siga de pie yo siempre me levantare para seguir adelante – dijo solemne el rubio mientras daba unos pasos fuera del pequeño cráter – rayos me gustaba esta camisa-, sin mas se arranco la maltrecha camisa dejando ver su torso.

Las reacciones fueron diversas, unas mujeres se sonrojaron, se desmayo Hinata, los ojos de Ino se volvieron corazones, Temari reconsidero los planes de Suna, Haku se puso roja, Kasumi supero el color de su cabello, Tenten observaba todo con brillo en sus ojos ante la "postura" del rubio, Anko se relamió los labios antes de mirar hacia la barandilla donde su querida amiga Kurenai estaba mas roja que la noche anterior y cubría la nariz con el puño en una pose pensativa, mas bien evitaba que vieran lo poca sangre que escurría de su nariz; en la torre Kushina emulaba a su hija mientras la siempre serena Mikoto Uchiha miraba la pantalla sonrojada y con mirada soñadora , por otro lado Tsume miraba fijamente la pantalla mientras la sonrisa se extendía por su cara

-oh siiii me muero de ganas por ser tu compañera Naruto_kun- dijo feliz y con cierta lujuria en su voz mientras todo mundo la miraba

Los ninjas con molestia y envidia del rubio después de todo ella siempre había sido considerada una de las mujeres mas bellas de la aldea solo faltaba que Tsunade_sama pensara igual que ella (si supieran), por el otro Kushina le lanzaba una mirada asesina que habría espantado al mismo shinigami y por el otro bueno digamos que la dama Uchiha estaba perdida en su mundo con sus ojos cerrados y sonriendo dulcemente mientras imaginaba algo relacionado con el rubio y una cena romántica ( ¿? ) pero como siempre hay que recordar nunca digas en voz alta las cosas que no quieres que ciertas personas sepan

-¡QUE EL VA A SER TU QUE OKASAN!- grito Hana Inuzuka mientras entraba a la pequeña estancia justo a tiempo de escuchar a su madre hablar del rubio.

De vuelta al salón Yumi estaba un poco sonrojada, pero en cuanto Naruto tomo posición de pela sacudió su cabeza y se reinicio la batalla, de nuevo las espadas chocaron con fuerza mientras ambos luchaban por la victoria (crack) un golpe frontal de Yumi fue bloqueado por el dorso de la espada del rubio (crack) una estocada de Naruto y Yumi giro escondiéndose tras su ninjato (crack) el rubio bloqueaba un golpe para saltar hacia atrás; cargaron con fuerza uno contra el otro dispuestos a terminar con la pelea de una vez por todas ambas armas se movieron veloces y chocaron con fuerza

CRACK

Los ojos de todo mundo estaban abiertos a más no poder, la espada del rubio se había detenido a escasos centímetros del cuello de la chica que tenia una mirada de shock en su cara, en su mano el ladeado ninjato y en el suelo la otra mitad de su arma…al final su espada no soporto el golpe y se partió en dos cediendo ante Kurayami. El arbitro llamo el final del encuentro mientras el rubio enfundaba de nuevo su espada y la chica se agachaba a recoger los trozos de su arma al parecer finalmente su sueño había sido roto en pedazos, por lo menos había tenido una gran batalla pero sus ojos tristes miraban con dolor a su arma caída estaba destrozada llena de pequeñas grietas a lo largo de toda la hoja sin duda había resistido mucho pero esto fue finalmente demasiado; "puff" y volteo para ver al rubio lanzarle algo.

Lo atrapo por inercia cuando al fin le miro, era una wakizashi de mango y funda color crema con la base y la parte superior de forma redondeada de color plateado de unos 60 cm de largo, la chica miro al sonriente rubio que estaba frente a ella

-hace tiempo libre a un pequeño pueblo del país del hierro de unos ladrones fue cuando conocí al viejo Hatori, jeje era un hombre bastante raro siempre se la pasaba diciendo cosas sobre metales y aleaciones, era un forjador de armas, entre las cosas que recupere estaba un cargamento de un mineral que ocupaba cuando se lo di me dio esa espada, me dijo que sabia que yo no la usaría pero que estaba seguro de que conocería a alguien que mereciera tenerla, he conocido mucha gente Yumi y puedo decir que no creo que halla alguien mejor para tenerla que tu, esa wakizashi se llama seikon (alma azul) , y espero que la cuides bien- dijo feliz el rubio

Yumi lo miro incrédula mientras desenfundaba el arma a lo largo de la brillante hoja había pequeños grabados parecidos a las olas del mar que vistos desde cierto ángulo daban la impresión de líneas azuladas en la espada, la chica miro al ojiazul con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos justo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza

-muchas gracias Naruto – dijo feliz mientras el rubio se dejaba abrazar.

En la barandilla mas de una de las presentes se sentía conmovida y un tanto celosa de la chica de cabello castaño, por su lado el molesto yondaime disimulaba su enojo tras una cara sonriente, ahora los lazos del "demonio" serian mas fuertes y eso no le serviría tendría que hallar la forma de separarlo de ese equipo o por lo menos acercarlo a el; en la torre la escena no podía se mas extraña por un lado la conmovida Mikoto miraba todo con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras sus dos amigas se lanzaban miradas mortales aunque no precisamente entre ellas, Kushina se las lanzaba a Tsume y Tsume se las lanzaba a Yumi mientras la ahora callada hija de la Inuzuka miraba embobada la pantalla algo sonrojada, detalle que noto su madre sonriente

-oh mi pequeña quiere quitarme a mi futuro compañero- dijo "dolida" llamando la atención de todos

-que cosas dices kasan- rebatió su hija más roja que antes

- no te preocupes hija te prometo que te lo prestare para que te desahogues de vez en cuando- dijo sonriente mientras cierta pelirroja se enfurecía mas y mas

-KASAN- grito Hana mucho más apenada que aquella vez cuando uno de sus perros la orino sin querer frente a la clase

-o si lo prefieres compartimos no le veo nada de malo estoy segura que a Naruto_kun le encantara tener don lindas y amorosas "perritas"- dijo sonriente mientras varios ninjas se desmayaban por las hemorragias nasales y cierta mujer estallaba

-DEJA DE HABLAR ASI DE EL- grito Kushina haciendo que las mujeres presentes la vieran dudosas, Mikoto sonrojada, Hana muy curiosa por esa reaccion y Tsume con una ¿sonrisa?

-yo sabia que estabas de acuerdo con lo que pensaba Kushina_chan- sonrío la Inuzuka y Kushina deseo que la tierra se la tragara a veces olvidaba que ciertas mujeres Inuzuka eran verdaderas pervertidas y al parecer Tsume era la líder de ese grupo.

En la arena Naruto y Yumi se separaban de su abrazo y caminaban hacia la barandilla

-Naruto tu crees que pueda realizar mi sueño, ser como la aka no shi- pregunto Yumi al rubio

-no- dijo secamente haciéndola mirarlo con dolor en sus ojos

- yo creo que podrías ser mejor que ella- dijo sonriente para de nuevo ser abrazado por la chica, tan pronto se separaron el rubio volteo con su equipo y con una gran sonrisa hablo en voz alta

-no te pongas celoso Jin, solo somos amigos no quiero bajarte a tu novia- dijo sonriente obteniendo la reacción habitual

-NO ES MI NOVIA/NOVIO- gritaron los dos en sincronía y por completo rojos el rubio rió y todos los que miraban la situación pensaron lo mismo

Naruto es extraño

* * *

><p>y aqui tiene el capitulo 20 es la primera batalla de este tipo que describo asique les agradeceria que me dieran su opinion sincera sobre como me quedo, tambien les adelanto que en proximos capitulos veremos mas accion y combates a diestra y siniestra, bueno como no tengo mucho que decirles me retiro que aun devo conseguir un abogado para el asunto de la demanda a cierto grupo de personas que residen en mi dulce hogar los veo<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: saben siento como si me vigilaran ( el autor no nota la figura de ojos rojos a su espalda)


	22. C21: Metal vs Hielo

hola a todo mundo para ustedes hoy les traigo el capitulo numero 21 donde veremos mas accion y el destino de cierta chica rosada a manos de una verdadera kunoichi, espero que es aparte les agrade no m pude resistir a ponerla jejeje, ahora como siempre hora de responder los review

**BloodEdge**: no te preocupes por lo delr review yo entiendo y tienes razon Sakura parece tener la capacidad de memoria de un caracol o quiza de un pez dorado ya ves que dicen que ellos no recuerdan mas alla de 5 segundos, en cuanto a la lista tienes toda la razon y en cuanto entre nuestra adorada y temperamental rubia iniciara el caos creeme  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>: me d gusto que este fic te agrade y para informacion futura suelo postear los capitulos muy rapido algo asi como capitulo por dia jejeje esque cuando me agarra la insiracion me agarra creeme  
><strong>namikaze ni naruto el ave fenix<strong>: me da gusto que sigas leyendo el fic y que la pelea te gustara  
>bien para seguir con esto de las costumbres ahi va de nuevo (por cierto me sigo sintiendo observado que raro)<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 21: Metal vs Hielo<strong>

Todo mundo aplaudía la batalla mientras los genin del equipo 13 regresaban a sus lugares, de paso eran felicitados por todos por su gran exhibición de kenjutsu, para variar cierta chica de ojos chocolate se acerco al rubio con sus ojos brillantes y una sonrisa un tanto inquietante

-Naruto_kun tu espada es increíble ahora mas que nunca tienes que vendérmela- dijo feliz Tenten mientras de nuevo el rubio negaba

-oh por favor anda are lo que quieras- dijo ella con sus ojos entrecerrados y moviendo sugestivamente sus cejas, a lo que el rubio se puso algo rojo mientras en su cabeza para variar las risas resonaban con fuerza, de nuevo todo se puso helado y miraron a la sonriente Haku con un ligero tic en el ojo izquierdo

-puedes dejar de hablarle así a Naruto_kun- dijo "dulcemente" mientras la barandilla comenzaba a congelarse

-nunca hasta que Naruto_kun me venda su espada- dijo decidida mientras la choca de ojos castaños perdía su sonrisa

-no sigas con eso- dijo fría y seria quien conociera a Haku sabia que eso era mala señal

-oh que señorita "hielo"- dijo desafiante Tenten

Mas de uno podría jurara haber visto pequeños rayos ir de los ojos de una hasta chocar contra otros procedentes de los ojos de la otra, todo mundo miraba la escena con cierto miedo ante lo que ocurría aunque nada fue más aterrador que lo que siguió

-OH MI PEQUEÑA ALUMNA HA ENCONTRADO A SU PROPIA RIVAL- dijo con fuerza y alegría un jounin vestido de verde con corte de tazón y una cejas tan grandes como las de Lee o Jin

-(este tipo tiene que ser pariente de esos dos esas cejas solo pueden ser de familia)- pensó un asustado rubio ante lo que estaba pasando

-SI TENTEN, FINALMENTE TUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ESTAN POR AVIVARSE- dijo/ grito feliz Lee mientras su maestro asentía ferozmente

-ES VERDAD CON ELLO EL FRIO HIELO DE HAKU CEDERA ANTE LA JUVENTUD RADIANTE DE SU RIVALIDAD- exclamo Jin uniéndose a los otros dos

- ASI ES MIS AMADOS PUPILOS JUNTOS LAS GUIAREMOS POR ESTE BELLO CAMINO- dijo el hombre conocido como Gai

-GAI_SENSEI- dijeron Lee y Jin a la vez

-LEE, JIN- respondió el derramando lagrimas de alegría

-GAI_SENSEI- dijeron a coro de nuevo llorando como su maestro

-MIS AMADOS DISCIPULOS- dijo mientras los tres se daban un gran abrazo

Ocurrió de nuevo, solo que esta vez fue mucho peor, era un ocaso en la playa mientras las olas rompían sobre una formación rocosa justo detrás de "trío de la juventud" con un inquietante fondo musical de película barata, todo mundo estaba petrificado mientras por la mente de varios participantes pasaba la idea de renunciar y salir huyendo del sitio pero el terror los había paralizado, nadie pudo moverse ni siquiera en la torre donde de algún extraño modo la pantalla desconectada seguía encendida transmitiendo la "emotividad" del abrazo grupal de esos tres, de nuevo el pesado y frío instinto asesino del rubio irrumpió en escena

- ¡DEJEN ESO O LOS CASTRO AQUÍ MISMO!- grito con rudeza mientras el terrible genjutsu era roto y los tres individuos se cubrían la entrepierna, de nuevo se escucho una aclamación de todos los presentes

-mil gracias Naruto_san- dijeron con mucho respeto todos incluido Minato y los ninjas en la torre hokague mientras hacían una reverencia de respeto –(no se si sentirme alagado o asustado por esto)- pensó el rubio con la enorme gota en su nuca

Tras unos momentos para recuperarse de la horrible experiencia la pantalla volvió a oscilar entre los nombres de los participantes deteniéndose en dos, que todo mundo sabia se morían por pelear

Haku

Vs

Tenten

Ambas chicas sonrieron y bajaron hasta la arena donde ya los esperaba el enfermizo instructor, las chicas se miraban ansiosas y listas para todo cuando de nuevo Hayate declaro el inicio de la batalla.

De inmediato las chicas tomaron distancia una de la otra y los kunais de Tenten volaron contra Haku, fue fácil para ella evadirlos lo que no noto fueron los sellos explosivos grabados en los mangos, tan pronto tocaron el suelo estallaron lanzándola en el aire, la chica de las armas no perdió el tiempo y tras aparecer una espada cimitarra de uno de sus pergaminos se lanzo contra su oponente aturdida, fue un corte limpio y preciso sobre el costado de Haku quien para sorpresa de muchos estallo en pequeños cristales de hielo

-no creíste que seria tan fácil verdad- dijo Haku debajo de una de las barandillas suspendida de cabeza

-la verdad si, pero bueno ahora puedo probar mas armas contra ti- dijo sonríete la chica de moñitos para acomodar la espada en su cintura.

Salto hacia atrás y con dos explosiones aparecieron dos largas cadenas de acero una de ella tenia una punta metálica al final y la otra una esfera de acero, lanzo la primera de Punta afilada que se clavo en el techo mientras Haku caía, con un movimiento de su brazo la otra cadena se lanzo contra la chica del hielo y la tomo del tobillo –te tengo-, dijo triunfante Tenten mientras jalaba la cadena y la choca de pelo negro volaba por el aire, otro movimiento y la cadena puntiaguda voló en la misma dirección, para sorpresa de muchos Haku grito de dolor cuando ambas cadenas se envolvieron en su cuerpo mientras Tenten la azotaba contra el suelo, fue un golpe poderoso lastima que de nuevo Haku estallo en cristales de hielo, sin duda la debilidad por lo clones del rubio era contagiosa

-rayos creí que la tenia- murmuro la chica de moñitos mientras Haku emergía de la pequeña laguna que crearon Yumi y Naruto.

-sigo yo- dijo seria sin dejar de ver a su oponente

En el suelo todos los pedazos de hielo se levaron en el aire antes de volverse cientos de senbons que rodearon por completo a Tenten, se lanzaron contra ella quien giro ambas cadenas a su alrededor como listones de manera increíble todas las agujas de hielo fueron detenenidas.

Haku la miro perpleja mientras la cadena de nuevo se lanzaba contra ella, se movió a un lado pero la otra fue en su búsqueda, como pudo la evadió pero girando sobre si misma la chica armada lanzo otra vez la primer cadena que golpeo el suelo ante el salto de Haku, la otra giro en el aire y sujeto su muñeca mientras la primera serpenteaba y la envolvía del otro brazo, Tenten le sugirió rendirse pues no quería lastimarla pero la sonrisa de Haku era bastante desconcertante

-estas cadenas son molestas por eso me deje atrapar- dijo serena mientras volcaba todo su chakra en las cadenas de Tenten del mismo modo que en la barandilla el metal se congelo y termino por romperse como un cristal delgado, los ojos de la chica de moñitos solo reflejaban sorpresa

Haku cargo de frente con un poco del taijutsu aprendido junto a Yumi, golpes precisos acompañados de una pequeña senbon eran lo que la chica de ojos castaños trataba de conectar mientras Tenten se movía con agilidad, en la primera oportunidad se alejo lo mas que pudo, estaba impresionada después de todo no esperaba que ella supiera algo así

-eres bastante competente verdad "hielito"- dijo sonriente haciendo enojar a Haku

-si lo soy jigyaku-tekina (masoquista) – todos callaron mientras Tenten enfurecía

-¡PORQUE ME DICES ASI!- exigió saber molesta como nunca antes

-bueno usas cadenas armas y demás objetos cortantes supuse que también los usabas para otras actividades verdad- Tenten se rodeo de un aura vengativa mientras todo mundo las miraba con una gota en la nuca

-VAS A PAGARME ESO- grito furiosa mientras cargaba de frente con su cimitarra, varios movimientos y Haku la evadió, al final estaban en el centro del salón y la ojicafe sonreía

-caíste- de inmediato Tenten se vio rodeada por espejos de hielo donde se veía en cada uno la serena imagen de Haku

Todo mundo se quedo impresionado habían escuchado sobre su línea de sangre y ahora podían verla trabajar, Tenten maldijo en su mente había caído en su juego y ahora estaba atrapada, la sonrientes Hakus a su alrededor volaron por los aires mientras una lluvia de senbon la cubría, para sorpresa de muchos incluida la usuraría de hielo la chica de ropas chinas se mantenía de pie y con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-no eres la única que conoce jutsus- dijo serena mientras su forma se volvía borrosa y aparecía un tronco de donde lo saco nadie tenia idea

Los ojos de Haku se abrieron enormes cuando sus espejos fueron golpeados por kunais explosivos desde afuera, las explosiones no fueron muy grandes pero bastaron para sacarla de su escondite, enseguida Tenten cayo del techo sonriente ahora con unas espadas gemelas en sus manos, corrió contra Haku quien esquivo con agilidad mientras las hojas se movían cerca de su cuerpo, la sangre broto cuando un pequeño corte apareció sobre su hombro izquierdo, la expresión de Haku se volvió sombría mientras su mano se dirigía al mango de la zanbato en su espalda, el golpe fue poderoso y las espadas de Tenten se rompieron mientras Haku blandía la enorme espada con una sola mano

Los ojos de la chica de armas se abrieron como platos cuando la usuaria de hielo cargo contra ella balanceando la enorme espada con gran facilidad giraba y lanzaba cortes con gran facilidad mientras su otra mano lanzaba senbons de manera ocasional, salto lo mas lejos que pudo y arrojo varios shuriken que chocaron contra la gran arma que ahora servia de escudo lo impresionante fue que los proyectiles cayeron congelados al suelo

-por si te lo preguntas mi línea de sangre me permite canalizar mi Hyouton a través de esta espada sin congelarla fue un accidental y genial descubrimiento- dijo Haku para de nuevo atacar a Tenten que se comenzaba a quedar sin armas de corto alcance cada vez que sacaba algo esa espada lo congelaba hasta volverlo tan frágil que se rompía.

Los espectadores miraban impactados como la fría espada cortaba todo con el mas sencillo golpe y en la mente de todos surgió una duda como seria si se enfrentara a la espada de Naruto, esa si que seria una batalla que valiera la pena ver, con los compañeros de Haku la apoyaban con fuerza especialmente Jin que no paraba de recitar porras para dolor de los oídos de Naruto ya que del otro lado estaba Lee apoyando de igual manera a Tenten –(como acabe en esta posición)- pensaba con pena el rubio mientras la pelea seguía

De pronto Tenten se alejo lo mas que pudo y dos dragones de humo aparecieron para revelar dos enormes columnas de armas que giraban como en un torbellino, las armas volaban por el aire y resonaban con fuerza cada vez que Haku bloqueaba alguna con la espada, agradecía tenerla en este momento de no ser así y con la falta de agua a su alrededor ya habría perdido , una hoja parecida a una guadaña pequeña se dirigió a su rodilla y girando la gran espada se cubrió con éxito, de nuevo comenzó una peligrosa danza evadiendo las armas que al final acabaron a su alrededor, la choca de ojos chocolate sonrío y jalo de los casi invisibles hilos, de pronto Haku estaba rodeada por todas partes y las armas se cernían sobre ella dejándola sin escapatoria.

Todos miraron con asombro y preocupación como las armas convertían a la chica de ojos castaños en un montón de rodajas…de madera, en el ultimo segundo se reemplazo con el mismo tronco que Tenten cargaba para momentos desesperados que uso cuando la chica de pelo negro la tuvo en su jutsu característico, Tenten miraba molesta a la chica ahora a la distancia de rodilla izquierda al suelo

-oye no es justo ya te tenia- dijo molesta la chica de moñitos mientras Haku sonreía

-pude decir lo mismo cuando yo te tenia no crees- dijo seria Haku mientras Tenten de nuevo saltaba en el aire y todas sus armas se alzaban con ella, -(no puedo volver a reemplazarme lo mejor será acabar esto de un golpe, míreme Zabuza_sama esto es por usted)- pensó para si misma Haku mientras jalaba la espada tras ella sujetando la hoja con su mano izquierda y el mango en la derecha viendo la lluvia de armas de lado

-Hyouton: mo fonuki no ken (elemento hielo: espada de ventisca)- y soltó el corte al frente

Un poderoso viento helado corrió con fuerza contra Tenten quien vio sin creerlo como todas sus armas se cubrían de un fino hielo mientras eran arrojadas hacia atrás, el frío aire la alcanzo y la lanzo contra el muro con fuerza, fue un golpe poderoso que casi la dejo inconciente, sobre su cuerpo una fina capa de hielo la mantenía un poco inmóvil, el destello frente a sus ojos la hizo voltear al frente solo para ver la espada en el aire lista para caer sobre ella, bajo con fuerza clavándose profundo en la pared deteniéndose a escasos centímetros de su hombro el arbitro dicto el final del encuentro, Haku gano.

Todos los presentes asícomo los espectadores veían impresionados como las dos chicas se daban la mano y subían juntas a la barandilla después de una gran y arduo combate, arriba sus equipos las felicitaban por su extraordinaria pelea mientras ambas chicas se sonrojaban un poco de la pena

-fue una gran pelea ambas son increíbles- dijo el rubio sonriendo poniendo a Haku aun mas roja y a Tenten feliz

-entonces déjame verla como premio Naruto_kun- dijo feliz y con gran volumen en su voz Tenten haciendo a todo mundo verla

Cabe mencionar que la frase de Tenten más el hecho de que estirara su mano a la cintura del rubio se prestaban para otra clase de interpretación, tan pronto lo comprendió la chica emulo a una manzana mientras para variar las senbons de hielo rodeaban a Haku

-deja en paz a Naruto_kun de una ves jigyaku-tekina (masoquista)- dijo seria Haku mientras de nuevo la chica de moñitos reaccionaba ante su apodo

-no me digas así aruku reizoko (refrigerador andante), además lo que Naruto_kun y yo hagamos no te incumbe- rebatió molesta y todos suspiraron, de nuevo comenzaron a pelearse a palabras

Tras una pequeña intervención del yondaime las preliminares continuaron el encuentro siguiente fue el de Temari de suna contra pettan_chan (pecho plano, véase Sakura), la rosada dijo un montón de cosas sobre demostrar quien era la mejor y que la falsa rubia no la vencería sin notar la vena hinchada en la frente de la chica, parloteo mas cosas sobre el poder del amor verdadero y sobre el reconocimiento de su Sasuke_kun, el combate dio inicio; un solo abanicazo y Sakura voló hasta quedar inconciente y en silencio al golpear un muro, nadie protesto por eso; tan pronto despertó y se entero de su derrota comenzó un numerito digno de un berrinche de una niña pequeña alegando alguna clase de trampa, los anbus de hokague entraron rápido en acción amordazando y maniatando a la chica antes de dejarla en la varadilla junto a los demás genin que la miraban retorcerse, de nuevo nadie protesto ante eso, los nombres en el tablero volvieron a oscilar hasta que al final se detuvieron en dos que nadie esperaba terminasen juntos

Namikaze Kasumi

Vs

Hyuuga Hinata

Ambas amigas se miraron por unos segundos hasta que al fin la sonrisa serena de la pelirroja calmo un poco a su tímida mejor amiga y bajaron juntas a la zona de combate, Hinata estaba muy asustada y preocupada después de todo entrenar mucho con la chica frente a ella le daba una buena idea de lo que era capaz y de algo podía estar muy segura – (Kasumi_chan es muy fuerte ella tiene mucho mas chakra que yo si la batalla se alarga perderé además porque lo intento de todos modos no importaría mucho)-, pensó deprimiéndose la niña de pelo azulado cuando de reojo sus claras pupilas se cruzaron con el rubio que le sonreía mirándolas fijamente –(Naruto_kun nos esta viendo, no puedo verme débil frente a el, tengo que mostrarle que soy fuerte mírame Naruto_kun peleare como nunca lo he hecho)- decidió mientras el arbitro dictaba l inicio del combate.

Para sorpresa de Kasumi quien planeaba ser la primera en moverse dada la indecisión de su amiga fue Hinata quien ataco primero, para sorpresa de todos la tímida niña atacaba con fuerza y ferocidad, sus palmas resplandecían de chakra mientras sus ojos con las venas resaltadas demostraban el uso de su byakugan, sus manos se movían veloces por el aire mientras la pelirroja apenas podía evitar los ataques de Hinata –(que paso aquí nunca había visto así a Hinata)-, pensó Kasumi mientras una de las manos de la chica peliazul rozaba su brazo.

El cosquilleo surco todo su cuerpo para enseguida recibir un golpe en el estomago, se doblo al frente en su vida la chica del byakugan la había golpeado tan fuerte –perdona Kasumi_chan pero no puedo perder frente a el- susurro la Hyuuga mientras repetía el golpe pronto la confiada pelirroja se miro siendo bombardeada por la chica tímida, golpes con sus palmas rebosantes de chakra cubrían su cuerpo sin que ella lograra defenderse, un ultimo derechazo a su torso y la pelirroja rodó por el suelo sin levantarse

-rayos la hija de Hisana le pateo el trasero a tu hija Kushina- dijo sonriente Tsume a su amiga pelirroja que miraba atenta la pantalla

-es muy buena pero mi Kasumi no se rendirá tan fácil- respondió la pelirroja mayor mientras su hija comenzaba a moverse

-es verdad Tsume mira ya se esta levantando- dijo Mikoto mirando a la pelirroja chica comenzando a incorporarse

-valla esa niña es tan terca como una mula- volvió a decir la mujer Inuzuka

-o como su madre- completo Mikoto mientras la ojivioleta se molestaba

- YO NO SOY TERCA COMO UNA MULA- grito la enojada y terca mujer pelirroja

Kasumi se levantaba dolorida del cuerpo mientras enfocaba a su seria miga aun en posición de pelea frente a ella – (que no puede perder frente a el…se referiría a Naruto_kun)- pensó algo molesta la chica por alguna razón la idea de que su amiga tratara de lucirse ante el rubio la molestaba, quizá no se daba cuenta pero de pronto sus ojos viajaron por el aire hasta cruzarse con los del rubio –( no…no quiero perder lo siento Hinata_chan pero…la mas fuerte es la que pasara)- pensó sonriente la pelirroja ante su recién tomada decisión.

Tan pronto se incorporo la Hyuuga la ataco y ella salto alejándose lista para atacar con uno de sus jutsus estrella

-Futon: renkudan (elemento aire: bala de aire)- sus boca se abrió y la bala salio disparada contra la Hyuuga

Hinata no pudo evitarla y recibió el impacto de lleno, el aire casi abandona sus pulmones mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo, con un solo golpe y había sido derrotada, todos la habían visto perder pero sobretodo Naruto la estaba mirado caer, Kasumi se acercaba rápidamente lista para acabar todo con un golpe después de todo no quería herir a su amiga -(NO, NO QUIERO PERDER FRENTE A NARUTO_KUN)- pensó desesperada la chica dispuesta a usar su arma secreta lo había estado entrenando para ganarse la aceptación de su padre pero ahora tenia otro propósito

-Jyuken: kami no tenohira (puño suave: palma divina)-y lanzo su palma derecha al frente.

Todo mundo abrió los ojos grandes como platos ante lo que miraron, Kasumi se vio de pronto golpeada por una enorme palma de chakra puro salida de la mano de Hinata, fue un golpe violento que sacudió todo el sistema circulatorio de chakra de su amiga pelirroja que se tambaleaba en su sitio, la Hyuuga se levanto y de un movimiento mecánico su palma izquierda fue al frente otro gran palma de chakra apareció y empujo a la pelirroja con fuerza contra un muro, el muro entero se cimbro mientras Hinata repetía el movimiento con su mano derecha esta vez dejando grabada la forma de su mano gigante en la pared con Kasumi en el centro de la misma.

Apenas podía seguir de pie, estaba haciendo uso de lo que quedaba de sus fuerzas para mantenerse firme, para desgracia de Hinata Kasumi no cayo el suelo solo tosió algo de sangre mientras se tambaleaba frente a ella y levantaba el rostro mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de la comisura derecha de su boca

-eso…fue increíble Hinata_chan pero yo voy a ganar- dijo Kasumi mientras los sellos volaban en sus manos

No podía moverse lo único que Hinata podía hacer era ver como su amiga pelirroja de nuevo la golpeaba con esa bala de aire, y como caía al suelo sumida en la inconciencia…había perdido; los médicos la revisaban no estaba tan lastimada solo algo cansada por lo que en este mismo momento le inyectaban algo de chakra para que despertara

-esa tonta era obvio que no ganaría después de todo es su destino ser una fracasada- dijo frío y cruel Neji mientras el rubio lo miraba serio y molesto

- si dices algo mas sobre el destino o sobre Hinata te arranco los ojos y los meteré en tus pantalones para que veas como te pateo el trasero me oíste Neji_chan- dijo el rubio frío mientras el Hyuuga lo miraba molesto

Mas de uno podría haber jurado que varias chicas se molestaban al oír al rubio nombrar a la Hyuuga, una vez recuperada Hinata fue felicitada por su amiga y jutas subieron a la barandilla donde todos las felicitaban en especial a la Hyuuga quien los había impresionado con ese ultimo ataque

-ese ultimo jutsu fue increíble Hinata, creación tuya- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la sonrojada chica

-s…si Naruto_kun- murmuro la Hyuuga a su compañero ojiazul

-impresionante, no solo eres bonita también muy fuerte- respondió el rubio para que enseguida la chica se pareciera a una señal de transito y se desmayara

-oye Hinata estas bien- pregunto algo confundido el rubio por el repentino desmayo de la chica mientras la tomaba en sus brazos, en su interior dos mujeres reían a veces el rubio podía ser muy despistado

Más de una de las mujeres presentes sintió envidia y/o deseos de matar a la Hyuuga que estaba en brazos de Naruto perdida en sus sueños con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara, el tablero de nuevo comenzó a correr entre los nombres deteniéndose de pronto y mostrando

Rock Jin

Vs

Hyuuga Neji

El Hyuuga bajo serio mirando a su oponente con algo de arrogancia mientras Naruto miraba a su amigo que le observaba serio y esperando algunas palabras de aliento

-patéale el trasero- dijo el rubio mientras su amigo sonreía feliz

-será un placer Naruto- respondió el chico de espesas cejas para saltar sobre la barandilla y aterrizar en la arena listo para pelear

* * *

><p>señoras y señores este capitulo ha terminado y hemos visto varias peleas, espero les gustara la pelea de Haku y Tenten si se preguntan porque sufrio tanto la usuaria de hielo es simple no habia mucha agua a su disposicion como en Nami donde estaba sobre el mar, segundo el destino de Sakura al pelear contra Temari fue mas que adecuado no creen y tercero ya vemos cual es la batalla que seguira asique esten listos para una pelea a puro taijutsu en el siguiente capitulo (aparece cierto ninja rubio con para variar ramen en su mano)<p>

-oye Kurai no quieres ramen le quedo muy sabroso a natsumi_chan- pregunta para enseguida ponerse a mirara alrededor  
>-¿que pasa Naruto?- pregunta el autor al rubio que pone su ramen sobre el escritorio y realiza la liberacion de una genjutsu<br>-hola kurenai_sensei ¿que hace por aqui?- pregunta el rubio a la mujer ahora visible tras el autor que gira despacio la fama de ella contra los pervertidos mas lo que ha estado escribiendo en algunos capitulos no le augura nada bueno  
>-eh...Hola Kurenai_san- saluda cortez el autor a la mujer que le mira seria y fijamente<br>-tu y yo tenemos que tener una charla- dice seria mientras el autor de nuevo reza por su vida

bueno los vere en otra ocacion solo espero que mi mente no se rompa ante la tortura via genjutsu que creo se avecina, espero que no me maten

hasta la proxima, espero  
>atte:Kurai-sho<br>pd:¿como rayos me encuentra siempre?


	23. C22: Rompiendo el destino

Hola a todos, hoy vengo hasta ustedes para traerles la continuación de este lindo y por lo que veo aceptable fic del que soy autor jejeje, bueno espero estén listos para una batalla a puro taijutsu o casi puro taijutsu después de todo ya saben como pela Jin, además de que notaremos cierta cosita y alguien tendrá una segunda oportunidad bueno no me adelanto no quiero revelarles mas para que lo lean claro esta jejeje, bueno sigamos la tradición hora de responder review

**Boyka**: me da gusto que te agrade el fic  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>: si pienso incluirla pero será un poco mas adelante cuando la veamos interactuar y caer ante nuestro conquistador rubio  
><strong>BloodEdge:<strong>tienes razon estuvo muy loca la situación, y espera a ver a que Tsunade regrese a la aldea y veremos como se desata el caos de eso puedo estar seguro jejejeje; bueno respondido esto volvamos con lo que sigue

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 22: rompiendo el destino<strong>

Hyuuga Neji miraba arrogante a su oponente el primo de su compañero de equipo un genin que respondía al nombre de Rock Jin, seguramente se trataba de un experto en taijutsu como su obsesionado compañero por lo que la victoria seria mas que obvia dado que el jyuken del clan Hyuuga era considerado uno de los estilos de taijutsu mas poderosos y eficaces del mundo ninja cosa que solo lo hacia sonreír aun mas, el arbitro tras toser un poco declaro el inicio del encuentro donde Jin tomo posición listo para el combate

-mejor ríndete el destino ha decretado que perderás- dijo sereno el Hyuuga mientras Jin solo le sonreía

-entonces si mi derrota es inevitable por lo menos te golpeare un poco- respondió sonriente para atacar con velocidad

Los ojos de Neji se abrieron con sorpresa cuando el chico de cabello negro apareció frente a el a buena velocidad, lanzo un puñetazo a su pecho que el Hyuuga esquivo con cierta facilidad girando a un lado, Jin se doblo sobre sus rodillas y poniendo su mano en el suelo abrió sus piernas en una posición extraña conectando una patada lateral a la cabeza del Hyuuga que se tambaleo un poco, rápido el chico de cejas espesas giro sobre su mano cayendo con sus pies e impulsándose hacia atrás Neji apenas pudo moverse cuando Jin cruzo por su posición, movió sus manos rápidamente apenas bloqueando los fuertes puñetazos del chico del equipo 13.

Se alejo un poco de Jin y con su orgullo un poco herido por haber sito tomado desprevenido entro en posición y activo sus ojos, cargo contra Jin quien con gran agilidad y una combinación de chozados y patadas cortas se alejaba de las manos del Hyuuga que brillaban cubiertas de chakra en un intento por inutilizar al chico de pelo negro, pronto Jin se vio arrinconado poco a poco el feroz ataque del Hyuuga lo estaba lanzando contra la pared y sabia que si lo arrinconaba no duraría mucho, giro sobre si mismo y lanzo una barrida que Neji salto hábilmente mientras Jin rodaba por el suelo saliendo de la apretada situación

-veo que sabes huir aunque eso no te servida de mucho- dijo serio Neji mientras cargaba contra Jin que ahora mismo se hallaba en desventaja, de nuevo estaba a la defensiva mientras el Hyuuga lo miraba fijamente con esos raros ojos fue cuando recordó lo que el rubio les menciono en el bosque

"-tengo una teoría, verán es cierto que ese ojo ve en un rango de 360 grados lo mas probable es que si su atención se centra en alguien pierde noción de su entorno, es eso o solo son 360 grados horizontalmente y por el no noto el pergamino-"

Jin sonrío mientras el plan tomaba forma en su mente, lanzo una bombas de humo y el arrogante Hyuuga entro al humo sin pensar pronto Jin estaba siendo golpeado por Neji mientras era empujado fuera de la nube oscura, en ese momento una de las cejas del rubio subió para enseguida dibujar una sonrisa en su cara –(ingenioso Jin)- pensó el rubio mientras Neji golpeaba con fuerza al chico de cejas espesas

Pronto Jin cayo sobre sus rodilla mientras Neji se acercaba a rematarlo, a centímetros de el Jin abrió su defensa revelando una gran nota explosiva en su pecho…BOOOM… exploto Jin arrojando al chico de ojos blancos por el aire de entre el humo salio otro Jin veloz que intercepto al Hyuuga pivoteando sobre su pierna izquierda y conectando una patada con su pierna derecha a la mandíbula del impresionado Hyuuga, que se elevo en el aire mientras Jin arrojaba un kunai al aire

Los ojos de Neji vieron con sorpresa como el arma se sitúo junto a el con otra nota atada a ella, otra explosión y el Hyuuga voló contra el suelo golpeando con gran fuerza, derramando sangre de su nariz que se rompió con el impacto, Jin lo miraba serio mientras el chico de pelo castaño oscuro se levantaba despacio, levanto el rostro rojo de ira mientras la poca sangre escurría en su cara

-estas enojado Neji_chan- dijo Jin mientras el Hyuuga estallaba en ira ahora sabia porque el rubio era tan burlista, era muy divertido

Para su sorpresa la ira solo motivo a su oponente, pronto Jin se vio bombardeado por golpes imparables de jyuken casi como una lluvia horizontal que lo obligaban a cubrirse con ambos brazos, golpe tras golpe era empujado hacia atrás mientras su manos se entumían mas y mas, Neji parecía lejos de cansarse mientras seguía golpeando con fuerza – (si no hago algo me va a romper los brazos)-, pensó algo preocupado Jin resignado a su usar su mejor jutsu

-Katon: hiken (elemento fuego: puño de fuego)- murmuro Jin para que ambas manos se cubrieran de flamas mientras el Hyuuga saltaba a la distancia para evitar el fulminante derechazo a su cara

Todo miraba impresionados la figura de Jin de pie mientras la flamas de sus manos se disipaban en pequeños tornados que dejaban sus brazos humeantes

-ESO FUE INCREIBLE JIN- grito desde su lugar su primo Lee

-ES VERDAD SU JUVENTUD ARDE PARA QUE TODOS LA VEAMOS- completo el hombre de traje verde

-GAI_SENSEI MI PRIMO ES UN GRAN NINJA- respondió Lee con sus ojos lagrimeando

-SI LEE JIN ES UN NINJA BRAVO Y GALLARDO COMO NOSOTROS- dijo el raro maestro lagrimeando como su alumno

-GAI_SENSEI- dijo el chico de corte de tazón

-LEE- respondió el hombre mayor

-GAI_SENSEI-

-LEE- y de nuevo ambos se abrazaron

Esta vez todo mundo miro solo un atardecer en una pradera serena mientras el viento soplaba suavemente meciendo el pasto a su alrededor, en ese momento mas de uno maldecía haber aceptado participar en ese examen, para variar otra vez fue el rubio quien los detuvo

-YA DEJEN ESO DE UNA VEZ QUE RETRASAN LA PELEA- grito el rubio mientras Jin los miraba con deseos de acompañarles y Neji miraba al suelo rojo de vergüenza o ira, no estaba seguro nadie

-Naruto_kun es un gran ninja mira que detener a esos dos- murmuro Mikoto Uchiha viendo atenta la pantalla

- estoy de acuerdo contigo Mikoto_chan-la secundo Kushina mientras el rubio reñía a los dos ninjas de verde

-me muero de ganas de que sea mi compañero- dijeron al unísono Tsume y Hana ganándose las miradas de todo mundo

-¿Qué dijiste hija?- pregunto Tsume a su hija mayor

-bueno dijiste que no te molestaría compartir- respondió sonrojada Hana naciendo sonreír a su madre

- esa es mi hija sabia que recapacitarías ya veras Naruto_kun nos cuidara bien y estoy segura de que tendremos muchos hijos junto a el- la mitad de los ninjas se desmayaron ante las imágenes mentales y la otra mitad se desmayo ante el intisnto asesino de la pelirroja mayor

-DEJEN ESO PAR DE PERRAS CALIENES- grito Kushina mientras las dos Inuzuka la miraban

-acaso quieres unirte Kushina_chan- dijo Tsume mientras Hana se sonrojaba y la aludida mujer se ponía mas roja que su cabello, por su lado Mikoto bueno de nuevo tenia los ojos cerrados mientras fantaseaba ahora con una habitación en una noche lluviosa y ella en una cama acompañada del rubio

-Naruto_kun- murmuro en voz baja y sonrojada levemente, nadie la escucho por suerte para ella.

De vuelta a la arena de nuevo **N**eji atacaba a Jin quien evadía los golpes listo para contraatacar con su hiken, de pronto el Hyuuga realizo una maniobra extraña para alguien de su familia, barrio a Jin quien solo salto quedando expuesto, rápido Neji se incorporo y golpeo con fuerza al chico en el hombro haciéndolo crujir mientras rodaba por el suelo, despacio Jin se levanto con su hombro muy adolorido, no podía tratar de mover el brazo sin sentirlo adolorido, rápido reacciono usando uno de sus kunai para bloquear los shurikens provenientes de Hyuuga que sonreía ante la imagen del debilitado Jin

-te dije que tu destino era perder debiste rendirte cuando tenias oportunidad- dijo sonriente el chico Hyuuga mientras el de pelo negro le miraba serio

Por la mente de Jin desfilaron recuerdos de su niñez siendo abusado por los niños mayores al ser hijo único de un padre tendero y una madre enferma, malos recuerdos le siguieron el día que un asaltante acabo con la vida de su padre y de cómo su madre enferma falleció poco después, por días estuvo solo sumido en su tristeza vagando por las calles de la aldea, hasta que se topo con su primo que lo buscaba como loco, termino viviendo con el y sus padres fue ahí donde conoció el sueño de su amigo de ser un gran ninja, su padre asesinado fue jounin en vida ya retirado por una herida incapacitante en su espalda, supo entonces que deseaba seguir los pasos de su padre y ser un ninja como lo fue el antes del retiro.

Entro a la academia pero por su falta de entrenamiento previo no daba un buen rendimiento fue hasta al día que su primo lo invito a conocer a su maestro de taijutsu, desde ese momento ese hombre se convirtió en otra figura paterna para el chico del equipo 13, pronto estaba inmerso en locos entrenamientos físicos que culminaron el día que en la enfermería conoció a Yumi, desde el principio le pareció hermosa aunque jamás se lo diría claro esta prefería que fuera su amiga antes que alejarla si ella no sentía lo mismo, al graduarse estuvo emocionado de estar junto a ella y conforme conoció al rubio llego a considerarlo un gran amigo incluso habían entrenado juntos ese movimiento de taijutsu y ahora los estaba defraudando a todos sin su brazo izquierdo no podría realizar sellos y estaría en desventaja contra el orgulloso Hyuuga –(lo siento chicos)-

-deja de estar pasmado y muévete de una vez Jin- dijo el rubio desde su posición atrayendo la atención de todos mundo

-y que si no puedes mover el brazo, que mas da si no puedes hacer sellos eso no detiene a tu primo cierto, porque habría de detenerte a ti todos te apoyamos anda muéstranos de que estas hecho a todos- dijo Naruto mientras el chico de pelo negro lo miraba desconcertado, tanta fe tenia en el

-tu eres tan estupido como el, el destino dicto que perdiera contra mi- dijo el arrogante Hyuuga mientras el rubio los miraba

-sigues con eso, si fuera cierto yo habría muerto hace mucho ciego, el destino es solo tu escusa no porque creas ciegamente en el significa que todos debemos hacerlo, vamos Jin muéstrale a este imbecil de lo que mi mejor amigo es capaz- dijo el rubio a su amigo

La cara de Jin fue cruzada por una gran sonrisa ante las palabras del rubio, lo consideraba su mejor amigo, tenia razón no podía permitir que el engreído "Sr. Destino" lo venciera le iba a demostrar a todos que no era un perdedor –(gracias Naruto)- pensó fugaz mientras se volteaba al muro, azoto con fuerza su hombro contra el mientras el crujido resonaba y reprimía un quejido de dolor, la ceja de Neji se levanto mientras Jin comenzaba a mover su brazo de nuevo, sus puños se rodearon de fuego y arremetió contra el Hyuuga.

Pronto Neji estaba esquivando por su vida, el fuego quemaba el aire mientras se movía hacia los costados para evitar el golpe, como pudo trato de conectar un golpe al torso del chico de cejas espesas que evadiéndolo dando un giro levanto su pierna derecha, la toco con su mano y las flamas envolvieron su pie mientras se lanzaba contra el cuerpo del chico de ojos claros, Neji voló unos metros gritando de dolor mientras su ropa se quemaba ate el poderoso golpe, el pie de Jin humeaba aun en el aire mientras miraba al Hyuuga caer al suelo, de nuevo la ida lo hizo levantarse y cargar contra Jin

De nuevo estaba trenzados en una feroz pelea, los golpes del Hyuuga zumbaban al pasar cerca del rostro de Jin quien apenas los evadía, pronto el chico de apellido Rock se vio arrinconado contra la pared, soltó un derechazo recto contra el pecho de Neji que estaba demasiado cerca para evadirle, fue un golpe directo que cimbro al Hyuuga que grito de dolor cuando la electricidad corrió por su cuerpo arrojándolo varios metros hacia atrás, todo mundo estaba impactado después de todo Jin solo conocía el Hiken no algo así, Neji se levante testarudo mirando algo extraño en la mano del chico parecía una especie "nudillera" de color blanco con extraños gravados en ella seguramente alguna clase de sello brillando levemente mientras la electricidad se disipaba de ella

-no me digas que tu grandioso byakugan no noto cuando me la puse- dijo sonriente Jin mientras Neji maldecía de hecho no lo había notado

Saco otra de esas cosas de su otra bolsa poniéndosela en la otra mano, Jin corrió contra el Hyuuga ahora con sus manos brillando en electricidad, cada golpe que Neji bloqueaba le daba una descarga eléctrica mientras Jin sonreía ante su nueva ventaja, pronto el Hyuuga se vio obligado a saltar del embate tomando distancia mientras miraba molesto los puños de Jin

-estas fueron un regalo de Naruto por si te lo preguntas- dijo Jin levantando sus puños frente al Hyuuga

-el y yo hemos estado practicando juntos y estas son un regalo, yo no puedo modelar Raiton como el por eso hizo estas con estos sellos que convierten mi chakra simple en chakra Raiton no es tan fuerte como el de el pero son útiles no crees- y de nuevo cargo contra el Hyuuga

Pronto Neji se vio de nuevo saltando por su vida si no fuese por sus ojos ya habría perdido ante este ataque, por su parte Jin comenzaba a agotarse sabia muy bien que aunque esto era útil lo debilitaba muy rápido, pronto estaría tan cansado que poco podría hacer para seguir con la pelea, -(hora de la verdad, gracias Naruto)- pensó con una sonrisa Jin mientras lanzaba su mano izquierda al frente como pudo Neji la esquivo mirándola pasar a un lado mientras Jin sonreía aun mas

-raihiken (puño de fuego eléctrico)- dijo Jin mientras su puño derecho era lanzado contra Neji cubierto de fuego y electricidad, el golpe fue brutal y lanzo al Hyuuga contra el muro

Las flamas y la electricidad se disiparon revelando la figura incrustada en la pared de Neji su ropa estaba algo quemada y sus ojos cerrados mientras caía al frente inconciente, por su lado Jin caía sobre su rodilla respirando exhausto fue mas difícil de lo que espero pero al final logro ganar. Despacio regreso con sus compañeros siendo felicitado efusivamente por todos, al final Yumi le dio un fuerte abrazo que para opinión del rubio duraba demasiado tiempo

-ya bésense de una vez- dijo sonriente mientras sus compañeros se despegaban rojos y lo fulminaban con la mirada, de nuevo Naruto los ignoraba sonriendo feliz como adoraba hacerles eso ahora sabia porque Natsumi lo molestaba tanto era muy divertido

En la torre más de uno de los ninjas maldecía su suerte mientras pagaban sus apuestas todos o casi todos habían apostado a favor del chico Hyuuga y ahora le entregaban su dinero a una feliz Mikoto

- ¿Cómo sabias que ese chico Jin iba a ganar?- pregunto Kushina a su amiga de pelo negro mientras le entregaba su dinero

-yo no lo sabia solo fui con el porque es compañero de Naruto_kun- dijo feliz notando muy tarde el sufijo que uso

-¿Naruto_kun?/¿NARUTO_KUN?- dijeron Tsume con una sonrisa picara en su cara y Kushina con molestia en su voz la mujer Uchiha suspiro al menos no habían visto sus pequeñas fantasías de haber sido así ahora estaría siendo perseguida por la pelirroja

Otra vez en la pantalla los nombres iban a azar y para sorpresa de mas de uno salio cierto nombre

Ishura Naruto

Vs

Dosu

Mas de uno protesto por ello después de todo el rubio ya había peleado pero de nuevo la explicación de demasiados participantes callo las protestas, el ansioso Naruto descendió mientras su oponente del sonido lo esperaba ya listo para pelear

-espero estés listo para perder – dijo seguro de si mismo después de todo el rubio ya había peleado y estaría cansado ¿verdad?

-no tan listo como lo estas tu mira_san (momia)- todos rieron ante el comentario y tan pronto se di el inicio cargo de frente

Naruto estaba algo decepcionado después de todo este tipo solo podía realizar esos ataques sonoros que a la distancia a la que se mantenía el rubio eran prácticamente inútiles, la "momia" estaba muy enojada después de todo el rubio estaba cansado y debía ser presa fácil después de todo solo era un genin, que casi derrota a un sanin quizá alguien debió mencionarle ese punto

-esto es aburrido mejor acabamos de una vez te parece- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras el genin del sonido corría contra el que realizaba sellos a una velocidad increíble

-Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- dijo el rubio mientras abría la boca y una bala de aire del doble de las de Kasumi volaba contra el enemigo

Un golpe directo que termino por dejar al tipo inconciente mientras el aburrido rubio volvía a su lugar, para sorpresa de todos Naruto acababa de modelar viento cosa que nadie sabia, en su lugar el yondaime estaba molesto y desconcertado se suponía que eso no pasaría, por su lado Kasumi estaba en una contradicción, fue el mismo jutsu que a ella tanto le gustaba pero el rubio lo había realizado con mucho mayor poder por un lado estaba algo envidiosa de ello y por el otro se sentía emocionada de conocer a otra persona con su afinidad, ahora podría buscarlo so pretexto de entrenar juntos así lo conocería y quien sabe si las cosas salían bien ella podría haber al fin encontrado un candidato a novio después de todo la kunoichi numero uno debía ser pareja con el mejor ninja, y la sola idea de que fuese Sasuke le daba terror, si tuviera que casarse con el prefería volverse lesbiana y seducir a Hinata además sus amiga era linda y dulce podrían ser felices juntas quien sabe si las cosas salían bien ella y su mejor amiga no tendrían que pelar por el rubio y podían pasar buenas noches los 3 juntos, rápidamente la chica salio corriendo so pretexto de leche en mal estado mientras ocultaba ese marcado sonrojo y la hemorragia de sangre que comenzaba a volverse intensa, como maldecía los libros de su padrino y el haberlos leído a escondidas

Mientras en la torre para variar los ninjas varones estaban inconcientes mientras las damas Inuzuka se abrazaban con felicidad oprimiendo sus cuerpos Hana estaba roja mientras una alegre Tsume decía cosas sobre "premiar" al futuro padre de sus próximos hijos, para variar Mikoto detenía a Kushina quien trataba de alcanzar a su amiga y matarla, mas de uno podría jurar que estaba celosa aunque ella lo negara.

De nuevo en el salón los nombres iban y venían al azar hasta que de pronto se detuvieron en dos que pocos habrían imaginado

Yamanaka Ino

Vs

Tanaka Yumi

De inmediato la chica rubia comenzó un escándalo, después de todo Yumi ya había sido derrotada pero de nuevo un pequeño discurso de Minato después estaba resignada a pelear contra la feliz chica que cargaba orgullosa su nueva espada.

Tan pronto el combate inicio Yumi se comenzó a mover con velocidad evadiendo el contacto visual con la rubia, la fama de los jutsus mentales era demasiada como para jugar con ella, Ino por su lado opto por alejarse de la chica Tanaka, pronto se vio siendo atacada por shurikens lanzados con velocidad por la chica que de nuevo corría por las paredes arrinconando a la rubia la nueva espada de Yumi brillo cuando la chica cayo sobre Ino dejando un corte en su muslo izquierdo donde la rubia cayo al suelo herida y sangrando, de inmediato la pelea acabo y la rubia comenzó a lagrimear había sido derrotada humillantemente frente a su adorado Naruto

De pronto una mano resplandeciente de color verde se poso sobre su pierna, alzo la vista y el rubio la curaba sereno, se sonrojo mucho cuando noto donde tenia el ojiazul su mano, rápido, demasiado para su gusto el rubio termino su trabajo para asombro y curiosidad de mas de uno de los presentes

-listo tan suave y perfecta como antes Ino- dijo el rubio a la rubia sonrojada

-gracias Naruto_kun- dijo sonriente la chica mientras Naruto la levantaba suavemente del suelo

-no se porque usas esa vendas con unas piernas tan lindas deberías presumirlas- y sin mas el rubio camino hacia sus compañeros mientras la chica se ponía aun mas roja y sentía como si su vida corriese peligro

Arriba en las barandillas varias chicas le lanzaban miradas poco amables (véanse Temari, Hinata recién despertada, Kasumi, Haku, Anko e increíblemente Kurenai) mientras en otra parte de la aldea cierto cuarteto de mujeres entre ellas una madre y una hija miraban algo molestas a la joven rubia en la televisión murmurando cosas sobre robar lo que no les pertenecía, en resumen Ino estaba en problemas aunque ella lo desconociera.

Mientras por su parte en la mente de cierto rubio dos damas se reían como locas ante los problemas del ojiazul quien mirando de reojo a Ino la noto sonriendo y lanzándole besos de manera un tanto mas descarada, mientras la pelirroja y la peliblanca se burlaban de las cosas que provocaba el rubio sin querer, por alguna razón les divertía verlo sufrir ante este tipo de complicaciones femeninas siempre y cuando no fuesen ignoradas de mas claro esta.

De nuevo la pantalla comenzó a moverse esta vez parando en otro par de nombres

Tsuchi Kin

Vs

Nara Shikamaru

Tan pronto vio la pantalla el mencionado Nara murmuro cosas sobre problemáticas preliminares y tener que pelear contra una mujer, despacio mucho de hecho Shikamaru bajo para su combate, aunque en su mente solo podía desear ver la nubes tranquilamente.

* * *

><p>Y así termina este capitulo, que les pareció la segunda oportunidad de Yumi yo creo que se la merecía, y creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la segunda pelea del rubio no es "nada sospechosa" enserio minato necesita aprender a ser mas discreto (entra en escena cierta mujer de pelo negro seguida de su amiga de pelo morado)<p>

-que puedo hacer por ustedes damas- pregunta algo preocupado el autor de esta historia  
>- nada solo que nos preguntábamos si has pensado en la idea de Kurenai_chan- dice dulce y amable Anko…eso no es buena señal<br>-si claro que si y si lo tengo contemplado….para mas adelante solo no me exijan mucho si- las damas asienten satisfechas y salen de escena solo para que la puerta se abra y entre cierta chica de pelo azulado y ojos perla  
>-tu…como pudiste alejarme de mi Naruto_kun- dice con lagrimas en los ojos mientras el autor suspira<br>-sabes deverias leer mas antes de asumir las cosas, y a todo esto ¿como rayos me encuentran siempre?- pregunta al viento el autor mientras la chica Hyuuga llora triste y emocional en brazos de su maestra recién llegada que mira muy mal al autor de esta historia

Ok esto se pone sospechoso no se porque pero pienso que cierta zorra pelirroja esta detrás de todas estas visitas inesperadas, mejor lo investigo un poco, los veo

Hasta la próxima  
>Atte: Kurai-sho<br>Pd: alguien ha visto a Naruto, Tsume y Tsunade que no los veo desde ayer


	24. C23: ¿un mes de receso?

Hola a todos, valla creo que hoy se me hizo muy tarde para subir la conti pero en fin por lo menos la estoy posteando hoy no creen, bueno creo que me desvío del tema en este cap por fin se terminaran las preliminares y veremos contra quien le tocara pelear a los que pasaron a la fase final pero para no perder la costumbre las respuestas

**JassZavala**: tienes razón con todas podría solo poner una aldea jejeje  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>: cierto el equipo 13 ha pasado en cuanto a lo de kin déjame pensarlo bueno como no hay mas sigamos con lo de siempre

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 23: ¿un mes de receso?<strong>

Naruto estaba firme frente al pelirrojo de suna llamado Gaara, toda la zona del combate estaba hecha pedazos, jamás espero esa clase de pelea por parte del primo de Jin, primero la pelea de Shikamaru fue demasiado estratégica después su compañero de equipo Chouji enfrento al sujeto con cara de momia terminado en doble ko dado que la "momia" aun estaba lastimada por su pelea contra el rubio enseguida siguió la pelea que recién había terminado Gaara contra Lee.

La batalla fue por demás violenta y llena de movimientos desesperados, en mas de una ocasión esa defensa automática detenía los embates de Lee quien con permiso de su maestro retiro los pesos de sus piernas todo mundo incluido el rubio abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando esos cráteres se formaron bajo las pesas que usaba, su velocidad después era endemoniada incluso Naruto llego a estimar que seria mas rápido que el lo que era decir mucho considerando su velocidad actual seguramente apenas podría darle pelea, para sorpresa de mas de uno la arena del pelirrojo no pudo igualar la velocidad de Lee y pronto comenzó a ser bombardeado por los ataques del primo de Jin.

Pronto Gaara fue atrapado en ese torbellino mientras Lee lo clavaba de cabeza en el suelo, por desgracia fue un clon que termino reventándose en arena mientras el maltrecho ninja de suna aparecía molesto y dispuesto a matar al chico de verde al final como pudo lee escapo herido de su brazo izquierdo, el arbitro dicto el final de la pelea y proclamo ganador al pelirrojo que ataco a Lee dispuesto a matarlo, fue en ese punto que Naruto salto al paso

De pronto la arena de Gaara fue alejada en una bala de aire mientras el rubio se interponía en el camino, firme ante el pelirrojo que lo miraba molesto mientras su furiosa arena se arremolinaba ante el y el rubio tomaba su espada listo para desenfundar que en un destello amarillo apareció el yondaime para detener a los dos genin en la barandilla todos quedaron maravillados ante el famoso jutsu de su hokague que prevenía un combate innecesario aunque en el interior el rubio ya planeaba algo usando a esos dos

Naruto corrió al chico de verde y trato de curarlo con los jutsus de su abuelo por desgracia el daño era demasiado extenso, fue cuando uso el chakra curativo de Natsumi, mas de una ceja se levanto ante ello, pronto el brazo del chico de verde estaba como nuevo mientras las dudas azolaban la mente de Kasumi después de todo esa energía le había trasmitido una sensación muy familiar y en su mente solo podía preguntarse de donde provenía

Lee fue llevado a la enfermería mientras todos de nuevo volvían a la barandilla después de todo aun quedaban combates por delante, seguía otra pelea, de nuevo la pantalla se encendió y aparecieron dos nombres

Sabaku no Kankuro

Vs

Ishura Naruto

Todo mundo guardo silencio mientras miraban incrédulos como el rubio bajaba de nuevo a la zona de pelea para encarar su tercera pelea, si no fueran porque era imposible mas de uno habría jurado que todo estaba siendo manipulado-(que discreto eres Yondaime se nota que me quieres fregar con esto)-, pensó fastidiado el rubio mientras bajaba a la arena entre las protestas del equipo 13.

Ya en la arena la pelea dio inicio y Naruto pronto conoció lo que se escondía tras las vendas en la espalda del chico de negro, era una marioneta que se movía rápido mientras trataba de tomar al rubio, de su boca agujas senbon salían disparadas seguramente llenas de algún veneno, Naruto saltaba de un lado a otro evadiendo el ataque molesto y fastidiado por su situación actual, en la barandilla cierto Uchiha miraba arrogante y divertido como el dobe era puesto en su lugar según el.

Naruto estaba harto no quería seguir en este ridículo juego, de pronto de sujeto de un muro y salto al aire juro sobre el genin de suna y comenzó a girar sobre si mismo mientras la marioneta se lanzaba contra el, un violento tornado envolvió a los tres mientras los genin y jounin observaban incrédulos el poderoso jutsu del rubio, Naruto dejo de girar y aterrizo elegantemente frente todos mientras Kankuro caía a la distancia mareado y con su marioneta deducida a pedazos obviamente el rubio gano y volvió a su sitio.

La pantalla volvió a arrojar nombres esta vez otro genin de Konoha el ultimo compañero de Kabuto y de nuevo Gaara, tan pronto miro al pelirrojo grito desde su lugar –me rindo-, y antes de que alguien pudiese protestar el pobre salio de ahí disparado con dirección desconocida de nuevo la pantalla se ilumino y los nombres volvieron a surgir hasta detenerse, para variar y no verse sospechoso

Ishura Naruto

Vs

Inuzuka Kiba

Todos los presentes tuvieron una gota cayendo por su nuca mientras la siempre serena y centrada Anko daba a conocer su humilde punto de vista sobre la situación

-eso es una maldita estupidez- dijo molesta mientras de nuevo el rubio bajaba a la arena esta vez mas enojado que antes

-(ese tonto no es nada discreto)- pensó para si mismo mientras las voces en su cabeza lo secundaban

-**tienes toda la razón Naruto_kun**- dijo Natsumi mientras negaba ante la obvia manipulación de este ridículo torneo

-_ese sujeto no tiene honor alguno, como se le ocurre hacerle esto a Naruto_sama_- dijo quejándose kurayami

De vuelta al exterior el rubio miraba frente a el al sonríete Kiba Inuzuka que ignoraba los ladridos de su pequeño perro, el estaba feliz después de tantas peleas era obvio el rubio estaría cansado oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles a todos que el era mejor y entonces Kasumi y Hinata vendrían a el a suplicarle que las tomase como compañeras mientras su madre le daba las gracias por alejarla de ese perdedor, si la imaginación de Kiba era muy fantasiosa y triste

Por su lado el rubio ladeaba un poco su cara confuso ante la sonrisa tonta y el hilo de sangre que salía de la nariz del chico frente a el, no quería saberlo conociéndolo seguramente seria algo pervertido y con los comentarios e imágenes que mandaba Natsumi ya tenia suficiente perversión en su cabeza, el arbitro dicto el inicio del encuentro y el Inuzuka hablo arrogante

-ahora si todas verán a un verdadero alfa en escena- dijo hinchando su pecho ante el rubio que lo miraba serio

-vas a pelear o parlotear- dijo el malhumorado rubio habría preferido tener que pelar contra Gaara

-no seas impaciente rubio después de que pierdas Kasumi y Hinata me suplicaran por ser mis compañeras- dijo feliz mientras las aludidas temblaban ante la idea y el rubio sonreía

-de que te ríes estupido- dijo molesto mientras el rubio le miraba divertido

-eso jamás pasaría Kiba ni aunque fueses el ultimo hombre en el mundo de eso estoy seguro, además de que dudo quieran estar cerca de alguien que nunca se baña, porque no lo haces verdad Nioi (apestoso)- y la cara del Inuzuka se puso roja del enojo

-tu cállate imbecil no sabes nada sobre las costumbres que tengo, lo pensé mejor te aplastare para que todos vean lo inútil que eres no se que vio mi madre en ti como para querer tenerte de compañero- dijo Kiba hablando de mas

De inmediato los hombres que conocían a la mujer tuvieron hemorragias nasales ante la idea de esa mujer seduciendo al rubio mientras las mujeres presentes sentían deseos de realizar una cacería de perros o mas bien de cierta "perra", por su lado en la torre cierta mujer desprendía un gran instinto asesino y no esta vez no era la pelirroja se trataba de la aludida quien ya planeaba un buen castigo para el boquiflojo de su hijo

-ya veras Kiba, ya veras- murmuro para si misma mientras por primera vez en años su hija sentía pena por su hermano menor

-ahora si prepárate estupido que estoy seguro que hasta tu familia te ignora por ser todo un perdedor- dijo Kiba molestando al rubio nunca nadie hablaba así de su familia nadie

-cállate Kiba – dijo molesto mientras todo mundo lo miraba fijamente ese tono de voz no era nada bueno

-oh que pasa te molestas apuesto a que tu madre era un pobre puta que murió porque no realizo un buen trabajo, verdad- poco a poco el denso instinto asesino del rubio saturaba el salón, por su lado el cachorro reaccionando como un ser inteligente y sabedor de lo que ocurría, salio corriendo y se escondió detrás del yondaime que levanto una ceja ante la acción del perrito

-parece que el cachorro es el que tiene el cerebro en ese dueto verdad- dijo frío y con su voz grave

Por su lado con las mujeres presentes se sentían atraídas por esta faceta del rubio mas de una habría saltado sin dudarlo a los brazos de el (véase Anko, Hinata, Ino e incluso Kasumi) si no estuviese en medio de un combate por su lado el Inuzuka comenzaba a percatarse del severo cambio de actitud del rubio, su rostro serio y esos ojos fijos y entrecerrados le daban un aspecto demoniaco y la voz grave mas el instinto asesino en el aire no ayudaban nada

Kiba se sacudió el miedo y girando convertido en un violento tornado ataco al rubio que no se movió ni un milímetro, Naruto atrajo su puño derecho hacia atrás y se cubrió de electricidad, lo lanzo con fuerza al centro del remolino que s desvaneció en el aire mientras Kiba volaba hacia atrás aturdido por la descarga, tan pronto el Inuzuka se levanto Naruto ya estaba frente a el con su mano brillante en electricidad, levanto el puño y lo dejo caer, nunca toco al Inuzuka que curiosamente se acababa de desmayar mientras una sospechosa mancha se extendía en sus pantalones

El árbitro dicto como ganador al rubio y los combates preliminares terminaron, de nuevo el hokague soltó un largo discurso sobre los exámenes y de la siguiente fase que ocurriría dentro de un mes en el estadio de la aldea, Anko camino hasta los chicos mientras estos sacaban números, frente al rubio le guiño el ojo y este solo sonrío un poco ante la actitud alegre de la chica siempre seria así de eso podía estar muy seguro

-bien escuchen atentos genin- dijo solemnemente el rubio hokague, -los combates se desarrollaran en el siguiente orden: 1vs2, 3vs4, 5vs6, 7vs8, 9vs10; en la segunda ronda los ganadores de cada combate se alinearan como una llave donde el ganador del ultimo combate peleara directamente en una semifinal contra el ganador de la segunda llave miren la pantalla para que se ilustren

1vs2 g

3vs4 g g1

campeón

5vs6 g

7vs8 g g2 g4

9vs10 g3

Tienen alguna duda?, no en ese caso por favor muéstrenme sus números- pidió el hombre mientras volteaban sus papeles y los nombres de los participantes reemplazaban a los números en el tablero que desapareció unos segundos antes de volver a aparecer con los encuentros ya establecidos

Sabaku no Gaara vs Nara Shikamaru

Sabaku no Temari vs Haku

Uchiha Sasuke vs Ishura Naruto

Namikaze Kasumi vs Aburame Shino

Tanaka Yumi vs Rock Jin

Todos callaron cuado vieron los nombres de sus contrincantes, Yumi y Jin se miraban con cierta emoción después de todo podrían medir sus capacidades uno contra la otra, Temari ya planeaba su estrategia contra la usuaria de hielo, Shino miraba serio a la hija del hokague sabia que sus jutsus de viento serian un problema por otro lado Naruto y Sasuke se miraban fijamente finalmente podrían pelear sin problemas y con todas sus fuerzas finalmente el dobe seria humillado o algo así pensaba el Uchiha mientras cierto Nara solo podía pensar una cosa al conocer a su oponente –(estoy mas que muerto)-

Tan pronto se declaro terminada la primera fase los genin partieron con sus maestros por entrenamiento para los próximos combates, por lo menos los que pasaron, pronto el sitio quedo en silencio excepto por cierta chica de pelo rosado amordazada y maniatada que se retorcía en su posición sin creer que había sido olvidada por todos, con el equipo numero 13 los 3 genin seguían felices a su maestra que los había invitado a comer como premio por su desempeño a un restaurante de barbacoa.

Por otro lado en la torre los ninjas salían del salón algunos contentos por los combates y otros la gran mayoría molestos por haber perdido en sus apuestas, por su parte cierto trío de mujeres acompañadas por una adolescente tenia para variar un momento un tanto incomodo

-entonces Kushina_chan si quieres unirte a nuestra futura familia- pregunto sonriente Tsume Inuzuka mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro de la pelirroja

-estas loca Tsume se te olvida que estoy casada- rebatió la ojivioleta diciendo con desprecio lo de "casada"

-y que… solo dile de sus amantes a Kasumi y mándalo al cuerno- expuso la mujer de pelo castaño oscuro a su amiga ella siempre decía todo de una manera muy simple

-aunque hiciera eso hay ciertos "detalles" que imposibilitan lo que propones Tsume- dijo uniéndose a la platica la mujer Uchiha

-si claro solo le estas dando mas excusas, pero bueno tu te lo pierdes Kushina mas alfa para Hana y para mi- dijo levantando levemente los hombros

-KASAN- grito Hana sonrojada a veces su madre carecía por completo de "filtros" sociales

-no te pongas así Hana estoy segura que Naruto_kun estará feliz de tomarte como su compañera pero eso si yo voy a ser la primera en darle un hijo eso no estará a discusión entendido- dijo seria y solemne mientras para variar las cosas Kushina la fulminaba con la mirada

-pero Kasan no te estas adelantando mucho- dijo la chica Inuzuka a su madre que se puso pensativa quizá estaba recapacitando las cosas, o eso esperaba Kushina

-no lo creo Hana eres mi hija y por ello eres hermosa como yo además de que estoy segura en cuanto estés junto a el lo vas a querer arrastrar a una habitación para que te "someta" hijita jajajajaja- se rio escandalosa mientras jalaba el brazo de su hija hacia la salida

-nos vemos chicas, Hana y yo tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestro compañero, y recuerda hija cuando Naruto_kun y yo estemos realizando "el ritual de unión" no interrumpas no importa lo mucho que te mate la curiosidad acuérdate en ese estado ninguna hembra Inuzuka comparte hasta que concluye el ritual, entonces si podrás unirte jejeje- y las dos mujeres salieron de la habitación una feliz y la otra roja a mas no poder mientras Mikoto sostenía a la furiosa pelirroja

-VUELVE AQUÍ Y ENFRENTAME PERRA CALIENTE Y ASALTA CUNAS- grito la pelirroja mientras su amiga de pelo negro la sostenía con un ligero sonrojo en su cara y una imagen en su vivaz imaginación de ella cargando un pequeño bebe rubio mientras su esposo la abrazaba por la espada no creo que necesitáramos saber quien era el esposo en su imaginación

-Naruto_kun- murmuro soñadora mientras la pelirroja la volteaba a ver

-TU TAMBIEN MIKOTO- rugió furiosa mientras su amiga desaparecía en un remolino de suaves plumas negras

-ESTOY RODEADA DE UN MONTON DE PERVERTIDAS- grito molesta al viento para salir azotando la puerta tenia que ver a su hija y felicitarla, mejor primero ir a despedazar alguna zona de entrenamiento y liberar su coraje antes de verla.

En las calles de la aldea se suscitaba una escena un tanto desconcertante por un lado la heredera Hyuuga roja como un tomate y mirando al suelo, por el otro la hija del yondaime ¿roja y también mirando al suelo?; minutos atrás Kasumi había alcanzado a Hinata y la interrogo sobre su actitud en las preliminares como resultado tras mucho tartamudeo su amiga admitió lo obvio el rubio le gustaba mucho incluso Kasumi podría jurar se estaba enamorando de el , Hinata estaba apenada pero se puso peor cuando su amiga reconoció sentimientos parecidos por el y las dos se miraron como posibles rivales, entonces la sonriente Kasumi salio con una solución salomónica, para no perder su amistad y no tener que "dividir" a Naruto en dos podrían compartirlo después de todo en palabras de la pelirroja menor "- las princesas de Konoha merecen al mejor ninja como novio y si son mejores amigas pueden ser una familia muy feliz juntos-"; supo que fue mala idea compartir esos libros de su padrino con Hinata porque al instante la chica de pelo azul se puso roja y miro al piso , le tomo a Kasubi unos segundos para comprender lo que ella pensaba y también miro al piso roja como un tomate quizá algunas actitudes de ellas comenzaban a pegársele a la otra .

-bueno…no tiene que pasar eso mañana, digo si salen las cosas podría pasar…pero en el futuro…además a el le gustaría-dijo confundida la chica de pelo rojo tenia la idea de que esas palabras no ayudaban a su amiga de pelo azulado

-b…bueno…si…p…p…podríamos…compartir a Naruto_kun- respondió finalmente Hinata haciendo sonreír a su amiga

-así se habla Hinata ya veras juntas venceremos a Ino-dijo Kasumi llena de decisión para enseguida ponerse roja esa frase se prestaba para otra interpretación

-(maldición ya veo porque kasan no quería que me acercara a esos libros)-pensó ella maldiciendo el día en que los leyó

Fue una buena tarde donde los genin del equipo 13, en el restaurante mientras comían acordaron que entrenarían por su cuenta para evitar los favoritismos de su maestra, no era como si Yumi o Jin envidiasen al rubio que para variar otra vez se estaba ahogando entre los pechos de la pelimorada aunque lo increíble seguía siendo la falta de reacción de Haku ante ello

-bien bien Naruto_kun mejor prepárate para esta noche- dijo feliz la mujer mientras todos la miraban con duda en sus caras

-¿para que Anko_sensei?- pregunto el confundido rubio mientras la mujer sonreía aun mas

-esta noche Naruto_kun tendrás el honor de llevarme en una cita justo como te lo prometo en la misión a nami- dijo feliz

Todo el restaurante se enfrío mientras el aura siniestra y helada de Haku se hacia presente, parecía que había alcanzado su punto limite en su paciencia por alguna razón parecía que solo Anko era inmune a esa sensación, cosa que solo empeoraba las cosas

-trátame bien Naruto_kun y quizá despertemos juntos-le guiño un ojo coquetamente y se desato el infierno o mas bien la nevada.

Pronto se podía ver a Yumi y a Jin correr por sus vidas mientras un desesperado rubio sostenía a la furiosa Haku que comenzaba a trazar los sellos para un dragón de hielo mientras la pelimorada solo sonreía ante las acciones protectoras del rubio

-me estas protegiendo yo sabia que tu también me amabas Naruto_kun- dijo feliz mientras Haku luchaba con mas fuerza por completar los sellos

-no le eches mas leña al fuego, YUMI JIN COBARDES NO ME DEJEN SOLO CON ESTO- grito el rubio mientras sus amigos desaparecían a la distancia

-por favor Naruto_kun solo quiero hablar con sensei- dijo dulcemente Haku mientras luchaba por despedazar a Anko

A su alrededor el ahora invernal restaurante estaba lleno de comidas congeladas mientras la personas huían en estampida de las extrañas mujeres que acompañaban al rubio, por su lado Anko comía feliz mientras Haku seguía forcejeando por la oportunidad de imponer su "punto" de opinión sobre la actitud de su jounin sensei hacia el rubio que solo la sostenía con fuerza, jamás pensó que la chica de pelo negro fuera tan fuerte

-(creo que no voy a sobrevivir esta noche)- pensó el rubio algo abatido

-**tu lo has dicho Naruto_kun tu lo has dicho**- dijo burlona Natsumi para enseguida empezar a reírse como loca de la situación del rubio, mientras Naruto se resignaba seria una larga noche de eso no había duda alguna

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta espero les halla gustado y díganme su opinión sobre los combates y la reacción de haku jeje parece que ya lego a su limite no? (se escucha un escándalo provinente del patio trasero) dios mejor salgo a ver que se traen ahora me pregunto que hice para que terminaran todos ellos aquí, ni hablar los vere en el prox capitulo si sobrevivo a lo que ocurra este fin de semana<p>

hasta la proxima , espero  
>atte:Kurai-sho<br>pd: creo que deveria hacer mi testamento antes de meterme e lo que este pasando alla atras


	25. C24: Una noche en la ciudad

Regrese después de un largo fin de semana que me lo pase entre la casa la familia y visitando a cierto ninja rubio en la delegación, no pregunten que paso no quiero recordarlo, bueno volví hoy para traerles el esperado capitulo numero 24 y para no variarle aquí están las respuestas a los review

**JassZavala**: tienes razón poco le falto para poner eso, en cuanto a lo de Tsume tenle consideración ha estado mucho tiempo solita jejeje  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>: sigo considerando lo de kin tienes razon tampoco me gusto que muriera asi, en cuanto alo del guardaespaldas pues no se no quisiera exponer al pobre  
><strong>NarutoJ9<strong>: creo que minato solo metio mano en lo de naruto bueno eso creo,en cuanto al rollo del destino pues si nos libramos de el por ahora, en cuanto a lo del mes ya se gesta algo en mi cabecita jejeje pero te adelanto jiraiya entrenara a Kasubi eso si

Bueno ya acabado esto vamos a lo de siempre

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 24: una noche en la ciudad<strong>

Naruto Ishura estaba más que nervioso, el reloj en su pequeño hogar marcaba casi las 7:00 pm la hora en que se suponía pasaría por su acompañante para esta cita, como había terminado en esta situación no tenia realmente una idea clara, pero de algo estaba muy seguro si se llegaban a cruzar con Haku seguramente alguien moriría, y seria el al tratar de evitar el homicidio de la pelimorada mujer a la que poco parecían importarle las miradas asesinas de la chica ojicafe.

Naruto termino de peinarse para que lo hacia no tenia idea su cabello siempre terminaba acomodado en esas puntas tan parecidas a las del yondaime, como odiaba eso, usaba una pantalón de vestir gris con una camisa celeste y una pequeña chamarra de piel negra por el ligero viento frío, si no fuera porque ya estaba acercándose el otoño juraría que era obra de Haku, sus piro mientras se miraba en el espejo estaba aceptable según el

-**bromeas te ver estupendo Naruto_kun**- dijo Natsumi desde el interior del rubio

-_concuerdo con Natsumi_san, se ve muy apuesto esta noche Naruto_sama_- dijo sonrojada kurayami mientras la zorra negaba parecía que esa costumbre de la peliblanca jamás desaparecería

-(muchas gracias chicas platicamos luego)- dijo el rubio a sus inquilinas

-_que le valla muy bien Naruto_sama_- deseo dulcemente Kurayami

-**no te mueras Naruto_kun**- dijo bromeando la zorra pelirroja mientras una gota se deslizaba por la nuca del rubio

El rubio camino hasta la puerta de alado y toco suavemente recibiendo un "pasa" desde adentro, entro despacio y miro a su alrededor había ropa por todos lados casi como si hubiese pasado un torbellino por ahí, es mas juraría que eso que colgaba del techo era un sostén como llego ahí no tenia ni la menor idea y francamente no sabia si deseaba tenerla

-hola Naruto_kun- dijo suavemente la voz a su espalda mientras el rubio giraba y se quedaba en shock

Frente a el estaba Anko con su tradicional peinado vistiendo un vestido rojo ajustado que resaltaba su piel clara y abrazaba su figura a la perfección con la parte superior compuesta por unos tirantes que dejaban al descubierto un buen escote que apenas contenía los atributos de la pelimorada mujer, tenia una abertura que llegaba poco arriba de su muslo derecho, usaba unos zapatos de tacón medio, una mascada en el cuello y sonreía desde el pasillo

-¿como me veo Naruto_kun?- pregunto dándose una vuelta dejando al rubio apreciar cierta parte de su cuerpo que resaltaba por la espalda de la mujer

-estas preciosa Anko_chan- respondió un tanto embobado el rubio ante la mujer que solo sonrío aun más, no perdió el tiempo y toando el brazo del rubio lo arrastro a la calle.

Caminaban tranquilos por la calle en dirección del distrito comercial de la aldea, las miradas de aldeanos y ninjas eran fijas y penetrantes muchas dirigidas a Naruto (mas que nada de hombres) y envidiosas miradas a la pelimorada (véanse mujeres y uno que otro fan de Sasuke brrrrr), caminaron ignorándoles hasta llegar a un lindo restaurante, solicitaron una mesa y fueron atendidos con velocidad gracias a dios que el negocio era nuevo y parte de una cadena popular en todo el país del fuego de otro modo no los habrían dejado entrar, como consiguió el rubio pasar sin reservación Anko no lo sabia(si se lo preguntan le paso algo de dinero al recepcionista costumbres universales supongo)

Fue una cena tranquila y relajante claro sin contar los murmullos sobre demonios irrespetuosos y su puta serpiente, claro esta que en cuanto el rubio escucho esto todo el sitio se inundo con su instinto asesino nadie volvió a decir nada, segunda parada un pequeño paseo para bajar la comida, pasearon relajados por un pequeño parque a la luz de la luna, enseguida siguieron con un poco de baile en uno de los bares del centro de la aldea, donde disfrutaron de moverse a un lento paso mientras sus cuerpos se acercaban lentamente cosa rara en todo este tiempo ninguna de las vocecitas del rubio hizo acto de presencia.

Tomaron un par de tragos asegurándose el rubio de que pelimorada acompañante no se embriagara no quería imaginarse que pasaría si se ponía como la vez que la conoció, el reloj marcaba cerca de las 11:00 pm cuando la pareja volvía a la residencia la razón los constantes murmullos a sus espaldas no era como si ofendieran mas bien eran un tanto molestos, caminaron hasta la puerta de la casa de la pelimorada y el rubio se dispuso a dejarla, se despedía cuando de pronto la mujer de cabello morado lo abrazo y beso, sentía sus suaves labios contra los suyos y los generosos pechos oprimiéndose contra el mientras sus manos recorrían la espalda de Anko, se separaron solo un segundo y una ligeramente sonrojada Anko hablo

-entra- dijo suavemente con una voz llena de deseo el rubio sabia muy bien lo que ocurriría si entraba

-estas segura, no quiero que piensen que eres una…-

No pudo terminar la frase los dedos de la mujer oprimían sus labios

-ya lo creen además no veo nada de malo en disfrutar de la compañía, te has portado como todo un caballero y te mereces un buen premio- guiño el ojo y abrió la puerta suavemente –ven aquí foxy_kun deja que tu Anko_chan te demuestre lo que esta "puta" puede hacerte- y entro dejando al rubio pasmado en su lugar

Su mente se había trabado en ese momento, entrar o no entrar esa era la cuestión, sonrío tontamente cuando camino al departamento de Anko –(bueno Natsumi_chan creo que encontré una)- pensó el rubio mientras pasaba dentro del hogar de su "maestra"

Pronto la chaqueta del rubio salio volando mientras era abordado por sorpresa por Anko, lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras sus labios se encontraban y sus lenguas se trenzaban en una fiera lucha por el dominio, ella lo rodeo con sus piernas mientras las manos del rubio tomaban el firme trasero de la pelimorada que rompía el beso con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, en su rostro una mirada lujuriosa acompañada de esa sonrisa la hacían lucir sensual y peligrosa, se relamió los labios mientras se repegaba al rubio y los dos caían sobre el sillón con ella arriba claro esta.

Una vez en el sillón las manos de rubio amasaron con fuerza el suave trasero de Anko por sobre el vestido, poco a poco la mujer comenzó a sacarle la ropa al rubio dejándolo sin camisa, tan pronto lo miro su lengua relamió sus labios mientras lo besaba con pasión para enseguida lamer suavemente su oído derecho

-después de esta noche no vas a saber ni como te llamas- dijo ella mientras el rubio excitado se dejaba manejar.

No supo realmente cuando o como pero pronto Naruto estaba con una suave venda atando sus manos a su espalda tendido sobre la cama desnudo mientras Anko entraba a la recamara sin ropa, lucia magnifica con sus pechos balanceándose al aire y sus pezones ligeramente oscuros duros de la excitación, entre sus piernas una pequeña mata de vello morado completaba el sensual cuadro mientras un cierto fluido emanaba de ella saturando el cuarto con un aroma muy característico –(es tan bella y este olor se parece al de Tsume pero es tan diferente me encanta)- pensó el estimulado rubio mientras la pelimorada subía lentamente a la cama

-tu Anko_chan tiene sed Naruto_kun asíque beberá un poco de rica leche- dijo sensual mientras descendía sobre la entrepierna del rubio

Pronto la húmeda y hábil lengua de la mujer lamia sin reparos los testículos cargados del rubio que se hallaba en éxtasis ante la habilidad de Anko, despacio los metía suavemente en su boca y chupaba con fuerza y cariño haciéndolo gemir de placer puro, la lengua habilidosa comenzó a subir por el miembro duro del rubio enroscándose en el y cubriéndolo de la brillante saliva de Anko, llego a la punto y despacio comenzó a engullirlo mientras Naruto se sentía en el cielo

-tienes un pene my rico Naruto_kun-dijo ella para de nuevo volver a tragarlo con facilidad bueno eso hasta la mitad

Naruto gemía más y mas mientras su mente se nublaba ante la felación de Anko, lo sentía en su cuerpo su límite estaba muy cerca, no midió sus fuerzas cuando rompió la pequeña venda y sujeto la cabeza de Anko hundiendo su miembro por completo en su boca, el aire le falto un segundo mientras sus ojos se abrían de sobremanera, el miembro del rubio se inflamo un poco y estallo, la boca de la pelimorada se inundo y trago el espeso fluido del rubio, el miembro aun erecto salio brillante y limpio mientras Anko seguía tragando

-mi turno Anko_chan- la arrojo sobre la cama y abrió sus piernas mientras clava sus labios en su sexo

-aaahhh Naruto_kuuuunn- gimió gustosa Anko mientras la hábil lengua del rubio entraba en ella.

El dulce sabor de los fluidos de Anko inundaba la boca del rubio quien seguía con su ataque mientras la pelimorada se contorsionaba sobre la cama, sus manos arañaban las sabanas y su espalda se arqueaba ante el embate del rubio entre sus piernas, pronto el rubio hallo el punto exacto donde presionar y ella no se contuvo más

-aaaaahhhhh- gimió profundamente mientras el orgasmo la arrastraba al borde de la inconciencia –(maldición primera vez que me vengo así de rápido)- pensó algo agitada mientras sus pechos se balanceaban al ritmo de su respiración.

El rubio sentía el sabor de la mujer en su lengua, y sonriendo decidió dejar de jugar –(me querías Anko_chan me vas a tener)-, pensó para enseguida saltar sobre los pechos de Anko , lamia suavemente el pezón mientras sus dedos rozaban el otro los ojos de Anko se abrieron sorprendidos mientras el rubio seguía con su faena sobre ella, los ojos de la pelimorada se cerraron de placer cuando su pezón comenzó a ser mordisqueado suavemente por el rubio, la lengua de Naruto recorrió el delgado cuello hasta llegar al oído de la mujer y jugar un poco el los bordes mientras sus manos amasaba con suavidad los grandes pechos

-segundo round Anko_hime- dijo el rubio en su oído

-aaaahhhh- gimió ella cuándo el miembro del rubio rozo su entrada, fue un roce firme donde todo el largo del pene se froto con fuerza contra su pequeño botón de placer,, el movimiento siguió varias veces haciendo la gemir mas y mas, pronto su cabeza solo podía pensar en una cosa –(mételo ya Naruto_kun)-

El rubio miro los ojos de Anko y la beso con pasión mientras su miembro se acomodaba contra la suave entrada, oprimió con suavidad y ambos gimieron mientras el miembro del rubio entraba en la húmeda oquedad, despacio cm a cm el miembro del rubio invadía a la mujer que gemía mientras empujaba suavemente sus caderas contra Naruto, -mas hasta el fondo mételo todo- suplico la voz jadeante de Anko mientras el rubio sonreía, empujo con fuerza y la lleno toda, el pene del rubio bordeo la entrada del útero mientras Naruto empujaba de nuevo

-aaaaahhhhh- gimió Anko cuando Naruto invadió su matriz, sus ojos se pusieron un segundo en blanco mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba con fuerza, el rubio permaneció inmóvil mirándola estremecerse debajo de el, poco a poco la mujer de pelo morado se calmo

Pronto el rubio inicio con el lento movimiento mientras de nuevo los gemidos de Anko se volvían mas fuertes con cada suave embestida, el rubio sentía su interior húmedo apretarlo con suavidad mientras su movimientos se volvían mas rápidos y fuertes, las piernas de Anko estaban abiertas de par en par mientras las manos de Naruto estaban sobre el colchón, la cama crujía suavemente al ritmo del encuentro mientras Anko solo gemía con su mente echa un caos –(va a arruinarme, Naruto_kun me va a arruinar ningún otro me va a satisfacer si sigue así) – pensó la pelimorada mientras el miembro del rubio se hinchaba mas en su interior, la espalda de Anko se arqueo mientras sus piernas abrazaban al rubio que descargaba con fuerza dentro de ella sus ojos se nublaron y el rubio se dejo caer sobre ella mientras se retiraba suavemente dejando un poco de la sustancia blanca escurrir de la mujer, los ojos de Anko estaba entreabiertos mientras su boca jalaba aire con esfuerzo, en su interior sentía la calida semilla del rubio que ahora mismo besaba su cuello, el miembro de Naruto contra todo pronostico aun estaba duro, bendita condición de jinchuriki.

Atrajo a Anko hacia el y se recostó en la cama con ella sobre el rubio el miembro de Naruto rozaba la sensible parte de Anko mientras el se dedicaba a chupar suavemente sus pezones, ajeno para ellos cierta mujer de ojos rojos llegaba al sitio, nunca se había quejado de las costumbres de su amiga a decir verdad a veces le divertía su actitud aunque la mayoría de las veces se avergonzaba de eso

Kurenai la mujer amante del genjutsu, miraba las prendas tiradas por todos lados y suspiraba a veces Anko era demasiado desordenada, levanto unas pocas y se dispuso a dejarlas en su habitación fue cuando lo noto, eran sonidos o mas bien quejidos provenientes de la recamara de Anko…no podía verdad es decir ella en verdad estaba…con Naruto.

La sola idea le molesto y alegro, por un lado sabia que si alguien entendería a su amiga era el rubio por el otro ella había tenido una fugaz esperanza al notarlo interesado en chicas mayores, se ro un poco de si misma mientras estaba por retirarse

-aaah mas no pares Naruto_kun- era la voz de Anko aunque sonaba toda llena de lujuria y placer, no quería hacerlo después de todo debía respetar la intimidad de su amiga

Se alejo de la puerta que de hecho no estaba cerrada, pero de nuevo los gemidos de Anko la atrajeron como una dulce melodía que la invitaba a espiar, se regaño mentalmente ante lo que estaba por hacer y suspiro derrotada reconociéndolo al fin Kurenai Yuhi era una pervertida en secreto, despacio abrió un poco mas la puerta y de inmediato sus claras mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante lo que vio.

En el borde de la cama Naruto estaba inclinado contra una Anko boca abajo arrodillada mientras recibía fuertes embestidas del rubio, los gemidos de Anko eran acompañados por los embates de Naruto, con cada estocada el cuerpo entero de la pelimorada se cimbraba mientras su cara de ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa de satisfacción dejaba caer un poco de saliva por la comisura de sus labios, de inmediato Kurenai sintió humedecerse cierta parte de su cuerpo mientras su siempre vivaz imaginación, reemplazaba la figura de Anko por la suya poniéndola aun mas roja, sin darse cuenta una de sus manos se coló entre su ropa y fue en pos de su entrepierna mientras miraba la escena ante ella.

El rubio levanto a Anko y giro con ella en el aire para quedar el en la cama mientras la mujer se balanceaba sola sobre su miembro, las manos de rubio amasaban sus pechos desde atrás mientras su miembro perforaba su intimidad, los entreabiertos ojos de la pelimorada distinguieron la figura de su amiga mientras una idea cruzaba su mente sobre estimulada

-ahhh Naruto_kuun aaahh te gusta aahhh te gusta Kurenai- pregunto al viento la mujer de pelo morado mientras el rubio besaba su cuello

-aaah porque preguntas es mmmm Anko_hime- respondió como pudo mientras abrazaba con fuerza a su Anko y estallaba dentro de ella

Anko gimió fuerte echando su cabeza para atrás mientras abría sus piernas y la esencia de rubio de nuevo la llenaba, estaba tan saturada que un poco del semen se desborda mientras se levantaba y el miembro de Naruto quedaba al descubierto, los ojos de Kutenai se abrieron como platos ante la visión y se tenso al ver a su amiga de rodillas lamiendo el miembro del rubio

-dime la verdad Naruto_kun mmmmm- chupo la punta del miembro ingiriendo los restos de semen

-aah la verdad, mmm creo que es hermosa , si si me gusta porque lo preguntas- respondió el rubio mientras ella sonreía y de nuevo subía a la cama

-curiosidad Naruto_kun- respondió ella mientras el rubio la besaba con pasión

De nuevo Kurenai fue testigo de cómo el rubio abría las piernas de su amiga y se hundía en ella, fue a un ritmo lento mientras poco a poco llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de Anko quien de nuevo se hallaba gimiendo como loca mientras el rubio bombeaba con fuerza y pasión sobre ella

-soy tuyaa Naruto_kun soy solo tuyaaa- gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio otra vez llegaba hasta su útero tibio y rebosante en su esperma

-Anko ahhh mi Anko_hime, eres mia… solo miaaaa- gimió en respuesta el rubio mientras la mujer lo rodeaba con sus piernas

Los gemidos se volvían mas animales y el rubio se balanceaba sobre ella entrando y saliendo con velocidad, por su lado los dedos de Kurenai invadían su propia intimidad al mismo ritmo que el rubio, a los ojos de ella ese rubio era un animal en la cama y a decir verdad mataría por estar en el sitio de Anko

-ME VENGO ME VENGOOOOO- gimió fuertemente Anko mientras el rubio se clavaba hasta el fondo y dejaba salir su semilla de nuevo dentro de ella

Por su lado Kutenai apretaba las piernas y mordía sus labios en un intento por ahogas sus propios gemidos ente lo que acababa de hacer, no supo como realmente pero cayo dormida en el pasillo mientras el rubio y su amante pelimorada caían en los brazos de Morfeo. No sabía realmente que hora era pero por la oscuridad seguramente era de madrugada, el viento fresco le había dado ganas de ir al baño ya ahora se topaba con una sorpresa, en el pasillo la inerte figura de Kurenai yacía con un sutil aroma muy reconocible para el rubio, todo tuvo sentido en ese momento por ello Anko había hecho esas preguntas sonrío ante la perversidad de Anko y con suavidad tomo a la ojiroja en brazos.

Su recamara era sobria y ordenada, la cama con sabanas en color pastel estaba perfectas, el rubio sonrío esas dos eran tan opuestas, suavemente la puso sobre la cama tratando de no despertarla pero no funciono

-Naruto_kun- murmuro una somnolienta Kurenai pensando que aun estaba sumida en su sueño

-shhh descansa Kurenai_chan- respondió el rubio acercándose para susurrarle al oído sin esperar eso.

Los delgados brazos de Kurenai rodearon su cuello y lo atrajeron a su cara, los labios delgados y suaves lo besaron dulcemente mientras la mujer trataba de acercarse mas al rubio semidesnudo, no supo como pero pronto la lengua delgada de la ojiroja peleaba con la suya en una pelea férrea por el control, pelea que gano el rubio,

El beso acabo y la sonrojada mujer de nuevo comenzó a quedarse dormida con una dulce sonrisa en su cara, el rubio se puso algo rojo mientras abandonaba la habitación en ese estado no sabia lo que podría terminar haciéndole a la mujer

-Naruto_kun hazme el amor- e rubio volteo en shock solo para verla dormir cómodamente mientras balbuceaba cosas sin sentido

Negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba una manta del armario y cubría con ella a la mujer de pelo negro que tenia aun ese sonrojo y esa pequeña sonrisa, el estaba algo descolocado no esperaba unas palabras así, le dio un beso en la frente y se dispuso a volver a la cama de Anko

-buenas noches Kurenai_chan- susurro el rubio a la dormida mujer

-dame un hijo como a Anko- balbuceo de nuevo mientras el rubio salía a toda prisa de ahí con cierta parte de su anatomía amenazando por despertar, suspiro resignado antes de que una sonrisa cruzara su rostro –(bueno creo que despertare a Anko_chan)- y partió rumbo a la habitación de la pelimorada.

Un nuevo día había llegado a la aldea de la hoja y en cierto departamento un par de mujeres se encontraban en la cocina, la primera de ellas de cabello negro y ojos rojos respondía al nombre de Kurenai; actualmente tomaba una taza de café mientras degustaba unos ricos hotcakes cubiertos de miel, saliendo del pasillo arribo la soñolienta Anko Mitarashi tallándose los ojos, usaba su clásico atuendo para dormir que consistía en un short pequeño y una blusa de tirantes, tenia una enorme sonrisa en su cara adormilada, tomo asiento mientras cierto rubio de ojos azules le servia su desayuno

-muchas gracias Naruto_kun- respondió feliz mientras el rubio sonreía

-porque tan feliz Anko- pregunto su amiga mientras la pelimorada le miraba aun recordándola fisgoneando

-estoy feliz después de todo ayer conocí el paraíso gracias a mi Naruto_kun- dijo feliz mientras esperaba su almuerzo, -y te consta por que nos viste- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras su amiga escupía el café sobre la mesa

-yo…tu….ustedes…no quería…..- balbuceo sin sentido mientras su cara se ponía roja de vergüenza ,-lo siento- dijo al final suspirando mientras bajaba el rostro apenada

-no me molesto ya me conoces siempre esto dispuesta a compartir contigo- dijo ella guiñando un ojo mientras la usuaria de genjutsu contra todo pronostico se ponía roja antes de desmayarse con una pequeña hemorragia nasal, -sabia que eras una pervertida Kurenai_chan jajajaja- río escandalosa

El rubio se disculpo por ser un clon pero el Naruto original salio a entrenar para la siguiente fase de los exámenes cosa que Anko acepto gustosa con la condición de que le invitara a otra de esas lindas citas quien sabe quizá podrían saltarse la cita y llegar directo al evento principal, sonrío mientras el clon rubio ponía un plato grande ate sus ojos

-DANGOOO – grito feliz mientras comenzaba a devorar su amado platillo, -TE AMO NO SABAES MMM COMO TE AMO- dijo sumamente feliz mientras el clon de Naruto no sabia si se lo decía a el o a la comida

En otra parte de la aldea el rubio tenia una audiencia con el yondaime hokague, lo había alejado de su entrenamiento por un asunto supuestamente urgente y personal

-¿Cuál es el problema hokague_sama?- pregunto el rubio aguantando las ganas de destripar al hombre

-recibimos una petición de misión urgente de un pueblo ubicado al norte- respondió el yondaime sereno como siempre

-perdone la pregunta pero ¿Por qué me llamo a mi? – pregunto Naruto mientras el líder le explicaba la situación

Al parecer una banda de criminales habían arribado al poblado en cuestión y tras matar a muchas personas se hicieron con el control del pueblo, secuestraron a varias personas para mantenerse protegidos, hasta ahí el rubio no comprendía porque le interesaría ese asunto, una de las chicas era la pequeña hija del hombre que envío la solicitud un hombre llamado Taeko; los ojos del rubio menor se abrieron ante la mención de su amigo y acepto la misión sin siquiera preguntar nada, tomo el pergamino y salio a toda prisa rechazando la oferta de un equipo.

Tan pronto salio el yondaime sonrío, esa información reunida por Danzou había sido de mucha utilidad y mas aun cuando llego esta solicitud vio una oportunidad perfecta para tener al rubio ya fuera como "aliado" o en este caso prisionero

-sal de una vez anbu- dijo el hombre mientras un anbu aparecía, solo que era distinto en su mascara completamente lisa y con el símbolo de raíz en la frente

-dile a Danzou que ya va en camino, en cuanto lo derroten que lo recuperen y lo lleven a la base- ordeno recibiendo un hai como respuesta

Minato sonrío mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio, todo había salido muy bien, no importaba lo fuerte que el chico fuera nunca podría ganarle al líder de esos bandidos quizá debió mencionarle que se trataba de un criminal rango s, bueno el salio sin información, su sonrisa se extendía mientras sopesaba las posibilidades ahora con el rubio atrapado y en su poder, tocaron a su puerta y entro la pequeña pelirroja sonriente

-me mandaste llamar otosan- dijo la chica mientras el yondaime sonreía

-si Kasumi_chan fíjate que un buen amigo me facilito un buen regalo para ti, vamos acompáñame una vez que lo tengas podrás usar tu poder especial sin ninguna consecuencia- la chica grito de alegría mientras los dos partían

Lejos estaba ambos de saber que las cosas no saldrían como planeaban después de todo una serpiente traidora siempre seria peligrosa y mas si pensaban que le ocultaban información buscando su muerte.

* * *

><p>Y así termina este capitulo como vimos naruto tuvo una buena noche por decir lo mínimo y vimos una faceta no muy vista de kurenai, también el rubio salio en ayuda de un amigo mientras minato maquina cosas malas que esperamos le salgan muy mal jejeje<p>

-SIIIIII AL FIN TUVE MI MOMENTO- grita una feliz Anko mientras las otras damas presentes la miran algo molestas  
>-CUANDO VOY YO- gritan a coro Natsumi, Tsume, Kurenai, Hinata y la misma Tsunade<p>

-primero que nada Tsunade tu ya tuviste lo tuyo segundo para las demás ya viene se los prometo pero primero hay que esperar a que naruto salga de prisión, sigo preguntándome como termino volando hasta caer en el auto del gobernador- todo mundo voltea a la rubia de prominentes encantos que silva desentendida

Bueno ya me voy que tengo que ir a visitar a mi actor principal y ver si ya va a salir

Hasta la próxima  
>Atte:Kurai-sho<br>Pd: ¿les gusto el capitulo?


	26. C25: Ayudando a un Amigo

hola a todos los lectores de este fic, el dia de hoy les traigo el ansiado capitulo numero 25, valla que se me ha ido alargando esta historia no lo creen pero en fin me da gusto que tantas personas la lean y les agrade eso me hace muy feliz :D ahora es tiempo de responder review

**JassZavala: **es cierto tenia pensado que cada dama tenga su momento antes de alocarme con trios y cosas asi jeje  
><strong>Dragon Titanico: <strong>perdona por no acetar reviews anonimos pero la verdad no se como aceptarlos, segundo que manera de dejar reviews jejeje y lo de la duda ya te la respondi por un mp  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:me alegra que te halla gustado y tienes razon se me hace que orochimaru va a jugarle chueco  
><strong>Nesumy19<strong>:gracias por el review y el apoyo lo seguire no tengas cuidado

Bueno ya acabado esto vamos a lo de siempre

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 25: Ayudando a un amigo<strong>

Naruto corría a toda velocidad, había salido de Konoha a toda prisa tan solo dos días atrás, y ahora mismo recorría el bosque a una velocidad increíble, atrás el grupo de shinobis de raíz tenia problemas para seguirlo sin delatar su presencia o al menos eso pensaban ellos

-**Naruto_kun**- dijo Natsumi en la cabeza del rubio

-(ya los note Natsumi_chan no se que tramen pero los mantendré ubicados)- respondió mentalmente el rubio a su zorra pelirroja.

A la distancia el pequeño poblado podía verse claramente, lucia muy tranquilo quizá demasiado, el rubio llego a la entrada enfundado en su tradicional atuendo en negro con la larga bufanda morada y su sombrero de paja, caminaba despacio notando los pocos comercios cerrados, algunas casas incendiadas y muchas con leyendas ofensivas dibujadas en ellas, -(mejor busco a Taeko)- pensó el rubio mientras se dirigía a la taberna de su viejo amigo

En otro lado de la aldea en cierta taberna el amigo del rubio estaba siendo golpeado mientras su esposa miraba todo llena de lágrimas, la sangre escurría de su boca y nariz mientras tosía por la sangre en sus vías respiratorias, frente a el 4 tipos armados con espadas lo miraban soberbios

-ya entrégala de una vez antes de que te mueras- dijo uno aparentemente el líder del pequeño grupo

-cof…cof…n…no se las daré…cof…cof- tosio Taeko en muy mal estado

-por favor ya basta lo están matando-suplico su esposa mientras los tipos la miraban

-esta bien lo dejaremos pero jejeje tu tendrás que convencernos preciosa- el color de la mujer se fue por unos instantes hasta que vio a su esposo en el suelo sangrando y tosiendo

-lo…lo are- dijo desviando la mirada mientras los tipos reían

-NOO- grito desde arriba la voz de la chica

La habían estado buscando por días y al fin la hallaron enfundada en su traje negro con ese top color lila claro usando su largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo y sus ojos turquesa viéndolos fijamente con odio, su top estaba algo roto dejando ver unas vendas cubriendo sus costillas, seguramente de la pelea contra Kugo, los tipos rieron mientras la chica bajaba las escaleras

-que bien que te hallamos pero no bajes linda que nos divertiremos antes de llevarte con el jefe- dijo el mismo tipo mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras

-**no te preocupes gatita, déjame el control para que no sufras**- dijo una voz felina en su mente

-(no Nibi no podría hacerte eso esto lo soportare yo sola)- dijo al rubia a su inquilina demoníaca

-**no seas terca Yugito estos animales van a…espera esa** **presencia**- dijo la bijou de dos colas mientras la puerta del local se abría revelando al rubio

Todos voltearon de inmediato ante el extraño sujeto vestido de negro, nadie se movía mientras el sujeto miraba al lastimado Taeko en el suelo, al fin uno de los tipos se acerco al sujeto ensombrerado, al matón le sugirió que se fuese, lo siguiente fue demasiado rápido antes de que cualquiera pudiese reaccionar los tipos estaban en el suelo muertos con las gargantas cercenadas mientras el ultimo de ellos tomaba a Yugito como rehén

-no te muevas o le corto el cuello- amenazo mientras ponía un cuchillo en el cuello de la rubia

Naruto movió su brazo velozmente y el tipo cayo al suelo con el kunai en su garganta muerto ante la sorpresa de la rubia quien no tenia idea de quien era ese sujeto del sombrero, pronto el rubio cubrió su mano de energía verdosa y comenzó a sanar a su amigo que poco a poco recuperaba su color natural y dejaba de toser tanta sangre aunque eso si los golpes aun le dolían, pronto pudo sentarse mientras su esposa lo abrazaba y lloraba sobre su hombro; Naruto giro hacia la rubia y camino hacia ella despacio, por su lado Yugito estaba nerviosa a la espera de algún ataque

- estas herida- pregunto con voz amable el rubio mientras se quitaba el sombrero dejando ver su rostro a la rubia.

Yugito negó a la pregunta mientras el rubio sonreía y ella enrojecía un poco cosa que le pareció linda a Naruto siempre le habían gustado las chicas cuando se sonrojaban por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, por su parte Yugito tenia cierta línea de pensamientos -(es guapo)- pensaba la rubia mientras Naruto volvía con Taeko –**olvídate de todo gatita toma a ese espécimen y móntalo hasta el cansancio pequeña**- dijo la siempre pervertida voz de Nibi en su cabeza haciéndola sonrojarse aun mas –(cállate gata pervertida)- exigió en su cabeza solo para recibir una inesperada contestación – **si tu no lo quieres déjame tomarlo yo gatita, ese pedazo de hombre podría ser el padre perfecto de mis hijos**- ronroneo lujuriosa mientras Yugito gritaba en su cabeza

Por otro lado el rubio pedía una actualización de estado del poblado y recibió la historia, hacia poco mas de 2 meses una banda de criminales encabezada por un tipo llamado Kugo arribo al poblado, de inmediato comenzaron a hacerse cargo de todo y a extorsionar a la gente matando a quienes se negaban o se les oponían, el colmo llego cuando hacia un par de semanas habían comenzado a secuestrar a los pequeños como boleto de seguridad, en ese momento esos tipos se llevaron a su pequeña Yuka y el envío la solicitud de ayuda, entonces el rubio se giro a la chica de ojos turquesa

-mucho gusto me llamo Naruto Ishura- dijo cortés mientras la chica respondía aun un poco roja

-Yugito, Yugito Nii- dijo ella mientras el rubio tomaba su mano y besaba suavemente el dorso de la misma la rubia se sonrojo y cierta gata grito –**es todo un caballero vamos Yugito vuélvete su amorosa gatita estoy segura que nos trataría muy bien**- ronroneo Nibi en la cabeza de la rubia de nuevo Yugito la ignoro aunque estaba algo desconcertada con eso de "nos trataría bien"

-puedo saber que hace una jounin de kumo aquí- dijo el rubio mientras la chica ladeaba su cara para evitar el contacto visual

-se trataba de una misión de asesinato o eso pensé se suponía le traería algo a ese criminal y cuando me dejaran verlo lo mataría pero…fue una trampa, el maldito consejo me envío con un sello inhibidor de chakra en ese pergamino cuando lo abrí para el todo mi poder fue sellado y el….el…dijo que yo iba a ser su nueva mascota por encargo del consejo de kumo- respondió ella casi al borde de las lagrimas

De pronto se hallo abrazada por el rubio, podía escuchar su corazón mientras Naruto acariciaba suavemente su espalda, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas silenciosas mientras su nariz se llenaba del aroma de Naruto, pronto su tristeza se fue y para sorpresa de más de uno Yugito comenzó a… ¿ronronear? Tan pronto se dio cuenta la rubia se separo totalmente apenada mientras el rubio solo sonreía

-te ves linda cuando te sonrojas y aun mas cuando ronroneas Yugito_chan- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras la chica se ponía aun mas roja primero por lo que decía el rubio y segundo por las palabras de Nibi –**vamos gatito es tu oportunidad llévalo al cuarto y háganlo hasta que no puedan caminar o mejor déjame a mi hacerlo con ese ejemplar de hombre**-, para variar Yugito grito en su cabeza, de nuevo

La platica de la situación continuo unos minutos hasta que al fin el rubio tomo su decisión, dejando su sombrero encargado a su amigo salio listo para machacar a esa banda de tontos criminales, tras el una preocupada Yugito le seguía insistiéndole en que le dejara ayudarle

-aun estas herida y aunque yo te curara no tendrías suficiente chakra Yugito_chan- dijo serio el rubio mirando a su nueva amiga

-tu no sabes quien soy verdad- dijo orgullosa mientras su cuerpo se cubría de poder

Pronto el chakra demoniaco envolvía a la rubia y los ojos de Naruto se abrían de sorpresa ella era la segunda Jinchuriki que conocía además de que ella no se veía como una loca homicida; en algún lugar del país del fuego cierto pelirrojo estornudo, de vuelta con el dueto rubio Yugito miraba orgullosa la expresión del rubio mientras su poder demoniaco regresaba a su interior –impresionado Naruto_kun- dijo ella para de inmediato sonrojarse un poco ante el sufijo

-(Natsumi_chan)- dijo el ojiazul en su mente –**desde luego Naruto_kun- **respondió la alegre zorra pelirroja en su cabeza.

Los ojos de Yugito se abrieron como platos cuando el chakra rojo comenzó a envolver al rubioburbujeando casi al punto de ebullición, pronto los ojos de Naruto se volvieron rojos y sus marcas de las mejillas se acentuaron mientras el chakra tomaba la forma de un zorro envolviendo al rubio

-no eres la única con un arma secreta Yugito_chan- dijo el rubio con su voz amplificada por el poder, -no te preocupes estaré bien tu descansa- dijo sonriente mientras la energía demoníaca se disipaba

Ella se quedo ahí paralizada mientras el rubio caminaba a la distancia en busca del sitio donde esa banda de matones se reunía se suponía que estaban en un viejo hotel cerca del centro al parecer mataron al dueño y se lo quedaron, el rubio caminaba sereno mientras la ninja de kumo tenia sus propios pensamientos –(el es como yo, Nibi es como yo)- pensaba la rubia mientras su inquilina hablaba –**tienes razón gatita es como tu, y ese chakra es el de kyu_chan no puedo creer que el sea su contenedor- **respondió la gata de dos colas

-(kyu_chan? ¿Quién es Kyu_chan?)- pregunto mentalmente la rubia

-**una vieja amiga, aunque tu la conoces mas por su nombre completo Kyubi no youko**- respondió la gata demonio mientras Yugito se quedaba en shock

-(espera dentro de el esta el mas poderoso de todos los bijus)- dijo en su mente aun en shock Yugito

-**así es, mi vieja amiga, me pregunto si ella querrá compartirlo con nosotras**- se pregunto la demonio felina mientras la cara de Yugito se desencajaba

-(el Kyubi es chica? Y como esta eso de compartirlo con nosotras gata pervertida)- rebatió la ligeramente menos shockeada rubia

-**claro que es chica, y bueno estoy segura que ella ya lo tomo como su compañero, mira que yo no dudaría en hacerlo, o que me vas a decir que no te mueres de ganas de hacerlo con el hasta mas no poder gatita**- dijo la feliz voz de la gata en su cabeza causando la reacción habitual

-NIBI- grito Yugito mientras de nuevo la gata de dos colas trataba de convencerla en sus ideas un tanto subidas de tono

El hotel estaba frente al rubio, el sitio sin duda había tenido días mejores, ahora mismo lucia deteriorado y con muchos vidrios rotos, a su alrededor algunas manchas de sangre en la calle, seguramente de algunos pleitos entre los criminales, el rubio pudo escuchar las risas de los tipos y solo lo hicieron enojar aun mas

-**hazlos trizas Naruto_kun**- dijo Natsumi mientras el rubio sacaba un par de kunais de sus mangas

-_no dude en llamarme para acabarlos mi Naruto_sama_- dijo la seria Kurayami lista para derramar sangre

-(no dejare a nadie vivo)- dijo el rubio en su mente mientras entraba al sitio

A la distancia el grupo de anbu raíz observaba todo serios y a la espera de realizar su movimiento, sus ordenes eran claras esperar hasta que el rubio estuviera casi derrotado, entrar y matar al blanco y capturar al rubio para mantenerlo en la base de raíz mientras se decidía su destino, estaban tan concentrados en su misión que ninguno logro notar la sigilosa figura del pequeño grupo de zorros de múltiples colas y tamaños rodeándolos mientras sus hocicos salivaban ante el festín que tendrían, una rama crujió y lo ultimo que los anbu vieron fueron los hocicos abiertos llenos de colmillos antes de que sus sangre manchara el suelo tiñéndolo de rojo. Frente al hotel el rubio estaba inmóvil justo frente a la puerta recibiendo la información de sus clones, los pequeños habían sido rescatados con éxito y 4 tipos estaban muertos, la diabólica sonrisa se extendió por la cara del rubio y golpeo con fuerza la puerta.

Todo el sitio se quedo callado cuando miraron al rubio en la puerta con esa demente sonrisa en su cara, mas de uno sintió escalofríos al verlo, la mayoría estaban albo ebrios y no falto el tipo valiente que se acerco al rubio armado

-mira niño… hic…mejor vete…hic…o te morirás- dijo el tipo con una sonrisa en su cara

Todos miraron impactados como del torso del sujeto sobresalía la mano del rubio sosteniendo el kunai mientras la electricidad zumbaba con fuerza, saco la mano de golpe y el chorro de sangre baño el suelo mientras el sujeto caía suelo muerto -¿Quién sigue?-, dijo el rubio mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun mas, todos arremetieron de golpe mientras Naruto bailaba en medio de todo.

Una patada esquivada, y el rubio partió la rodilla de apoyo, el tipo cayo en dolor mientras un kunai del rubio volaba y se incrustaba en su cabeza, dos quisieron tomarlo por sorpresa por la espalda pero Naruto se agacho y les dio codazos simultáneos en el estomago sacándoles el aire, levanto los brazos y les clavo un kunai a cada uno en un ojo, otro le disparo con una ballesta, el rubio giro esquivando y lanzo su mano izquierda al frente 5 shuriken salieron de su manga y se clavaron el la cabeza y torso de tipo que cayo sobre la barra, u tipo enorme logro sujetarlo y apretó con fuerza al ojiazul, los dos brazos de Naruto se cubrieron de electricidad y como espadas brillantes cerceno los brazos del sujeto que grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo muriendo por la hemorragia.

A la distancia otro mas corrió contra el rubio mientras esgrimía una espada, sus movimientos eran torpes y lentos hasta le daban risa al rubio, bloqueo su espada con un kunai y conecto un poderoso derechazo cargado de electricidad a sus garganta, el cuello se despedazo y cayo al suelo, otros dos mas saltaron sobre el rubio que tomando la espada del recién asesinado giro sobre si mismo y los partió a la mitad, la sangre voló por todos lados mientras los sujetos gritaban en agonía, otros quiso correr pero el arma fue por el aire contra el y lo atravesó partiendo su corazón, un par mas bajaron por las escaleras, sus rostros estaba desencajados y aterrados ante semejante carnicería el rubio no les dio tiempo de nada sus manos como garras volaron por su aire y se clavaron en sus gargantas, tiro con fuerza y arranco las manzanas de adán de par de tipos que cayeron al suelo entre hemorragias mortales, Naruto subió las escaleras dejando el sitio bañado en sangre y con cuerpos por todos lados.

Camino seguro por el corredor, un tipo salio de la derecha puñal en mano, el rubio lo bloqueo y partió su brazo de un rodillazo para después clavar su propia arma en su garganta, uno más salio ahora del lado opuesto listo para pelear, el rubio bloqueo un par de puñetazos y sujeto con fuerza su rostro, apretó su mano al máximo y el rostro del tipo se despedazo, sangrando por los ojos, nariz y boca, ya en el suelo un pisotón del rubio le partió la espalda; al final del corredor dos tipos que temblaban de miedo esperaban al rubio que camino firme hasta ellos, frente a frente los tipos atacaron y antes de saber nada uno de ellos tenia la cabeza viendo a su espada con el cuello por completo roto producto de una violenta patada, el otro con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder tenia la mano derecha del rubio en su vientre clavada casi hasta medio brazo, salio y la sangre cubrió la duela mientras el rubio entraba a la habitación.

Kugo estaba frente a el, era un tipo alto de casi 2 metros de cabello castaño y ojos color arena vestía ropas grises y una banda con el símbolo de la arena rasgado por la mitad, a un lado de el un enorme marro listo para se usado en cualquier momento

-valla pensé que un monstruo era el que estaba matando a mis hombres y resulto ser un niño-dijo arrogante mientras levantaba el arma a su costado

-Kugo supongo- dijo el rubio mientras el tipo asentía

-tienes talento niño dime no quisieras unirte a mi nueva banda Sergia un gran segundo al mando- pregunto el tipo mientras se ponía frente al rubio

-yo no me alío a la basura- respondió el molesto rubio

- que pena en ese caso…MUERE- y dejo caer su pesada arma sobre el rubio

El arma bajo con fuerza sobre la cabeza del rubio y para sorpresa del tipo este la detuvo con mucha facilidad, Kugo empujaba pero el rubio la sostenía usando solo su mano izquierda, el esfuerzo se reflejaba en la cara del tipo que no comprendía lo que ocurría –Zabuza era mucho mas fuerte que tu-, dijo el rubio antes de girar veloz y patear al tipo lanzándolo por la ventana.

Los pobladores miraban asustados desde sus casas como el sujeto caía desde el segundo piso y tosía con fuerza mientras un poco de sangre se resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios, Naruto aterrizo frente a el serio y con su ropa bañada en sangre de todos los que recientemente habían muerto en sus manos, Kugo trago saliva y ataco de frente girando su pesad a arma como un disco, los golpes eran poderosos y los trozos de escombro volaban, pero el sereno rubio solo los esquivaba moviéndose de un lado a otro

-quédate quieto si no esquivaras ya te habrías muerto- dijo molesto mientras el rubio sonreía

-si eso crees, adelante golpéame- dijo el ojiazul desafiante

Kugo sonrío ante su pequeño éxito picar su orgullo, giro el martillo a gran velocidad y dejo ir el golpe de abajo hacia arriba, el arma se impacto contra el estomago del rubio resonando con fuerza en la solitaria calle, los pocos espectadores esperaban que Naruto cayera muerto pero…

-solo tienes eso que decepción- dijo el ojiazul sonriendo dementemente mientras arremetía contra el tipo

Kugo estaba siendo arrastrado por todos lados volando presa de patadas y puñetazos que poco a poco comenzaban a mermar su condición física, no podía creer que ese mocoso fuese tan poderoso, y menos que lo estuviera matando sin problema alguno es mas solo estaba jugando con el, trago saliva nervioso listo para usar su jutsu mas poderoso

-sobrevive a esto mocoso- dijo arrogante mientras hacia los sellos y reunía chakra en su arma – Doton: Jishin Hanma (elemento tierra: matillo sísmico)- y golpeo con su arma el suelo

Toda la calle tembló mientras el suelo bajo Naruto se hundió rápido enseguida las rocas emergieron con fuerza y aplastaron al rubio quien no tuvo tiempo de huir, todo quedo en silencio mientras las carajadas del sujeto resonaban por todos lados

-jajajajajaja, te lo merecías maldito jajajajajaja- río con fuerza mientras el instinto asesino llenaba el aire

-pero si aquí esta mi nuevo juguete- dijo Kugo mientras observaba a la furiosa Yugito Nii frente a el

- TÚ…COMO TE ATREVES A LASTIMARLO- grito furiosa Yugito lista para pelear contra el asesino

De pronto las rocas comenzaron a temblar y un poderoso dragón de tierra surgió rugiendo poderosamente con el rubio sobre su cabeza, fuera de un par de rasguños y una que otras rasgadura en su ropa estaba intacto, salto de la cabeza del ataque mientras este se lanzaba contra Kugo quien apenas lo evadía

-no te preocupes Yugito_chan, este maldito morirá no yo-, dijo el rubio para enseguida marchar contra el lastimado enemigo

-Naruto_kun- murmuro Yugito sonrojada ante el aspecto serio del rubio –**gatito por favor no pierdas la oportunidad, llévalo a un cuarto y hazte su gatita- **ronroneo ansiosa Nibi –(quizá no seria mala idea Nibi)- respondió mentalmente Yugito a su inquilina que estaba feliz ante la respuesta

Kugo escupía sangre mientras el rubio lo golpeaba con fuerza, su rostro reflejaba el dolor de los golpes, estaba apenas de pie con varias cotillas y la nariz rota, apenas podía respirara debido a la profusa hemorragia y el mareo aumentaba seguramente tenia heridas internas

-si…si me matas jamás sabrás donde están los niños- dijo aterrado tratando de usar su último recurso pero el rubio solo sonrío aun más

-no hace falta no te has preguntado porque sus guardias no viene en tu ayuda- dijo sonriente Naruto mientras el poco color que le quedaba al rostro de Kugo se iba

-unos de mis clones ya los rescataron y ahora tu…vas a morir- dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa aterradora y demencial en su cara mientras Kugo sentía sus pantalones mojarse.

Una poderosa patada y el tipo voló por el aire hasta caer de espaldas, ya no podía levantase seguramente se debía a su espina rota, Naruto se le acerco sonriente mientras levantaba su martillo enorme del suelo y lo ponía sobre su hombro, llego hasta el y le sonrío psicopatamente, mientras elevaba su arma en el aire, los ojos de tipo estaban llenos de terror y las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en ellos

-no…NO NO ME MATES POR PIEDAD, NOOOOOO- y el martillo cayo, su cabeza quedo aplastada contra el suelo mientras los restos de su cerebro y la sangre escurrían por su cráneo roto.

Pronto las personas estallaron en jubilo mientras el rubio solo suspiraba ante su pequeña "masacre" en ese momento Naruto juraría haber escuchado la voz de Hanzo en el aire diciendo "así se pelea mocoso así se pelea", sonrío seguramente dondequiera que estuviera el viejo guerreo le enorgullecería semejante pelea, de pronto el rubio se envolvió en una bola de humo mientras los pequeños entraban en escena entre ellos una pequeña niña de pecas y cabello café claro que caminaba asustada entre los niños

-Hola Yuka_chan- dijo el rubio a la niña cuyos ojos se iluminaron al verlo

-Naruto_onichan- dijo feliz mientras abrazaba al rubio con fuerza, después de todo cumplió su promesa de cuidarla siempre

La caminata fue tranquila, la niña iba sobre los hombros del rubio, y por alguna razón no dejaba de mirara a Yugito que comenzaba a incomodarse ante la situación hasta que finalmente la pequeña niña de 6 años hablo

-onichan tu conoces a la muchacha- Yugito suspiro se le había olvidado presentarse

-claro que si Yuka_chan ella es Yugito_chan- dijo feliz el rubio mientras la niña sonreía

-mucho gusto Yuka_chan- dijo Yugito saludando cortésmente

-mucho gusto onesan, onichan tienes una novia muy bonita me vas a invitar a la boda- de inmediato los dos rubios se pusieron mas rojos que una manzana mientras sus inquilinas reían como locas.

La noche fue de fiesta y celebración, a la mañana siguiente los rubios se despedían de mala gana, por un lado Naruto aun tenia un examen que terminar y por el otro Yugito debía reportar la traición del consejo al raikague, al final se despedían, pero justo antes de separarse la rubia tomo la camisa de Naruto y le dio un beso intenso y apasionado que dejo al rubio un poco paralizado

-nos vemos después Naruto_kun- y sonrojada salio corriendo de ahí mientras la pequeña Yuka se reía de la cara de tonto de Naruto

No estaba muy lejos del poblado cuando se detuvo, de entre los árboles salio un zorro de 2 colas poco más grande que un lobo de color negro con intensos ojos verdes, arrastraba tras el a un mordisqueado y apenas vivo anbu raíz

-solo sobrevivió este Naruto_sama- dijo el zorro respetuoso al rubio

-muchas gracias Zango, no te retires cuando acabe con el será todo tuyo- dijo el rubio mientras el ninja raíz sentía algo por primera vez en su vida…miedo

En el bosque resonaron los gritos de dolor y agonía del anbu mientras era torturado en busca de información, al final su mente se rompió como un cristal y revelo los planes del yondaime y si identidad y a quien servia, no pudo decir mas un raro sello en su lengua segó su vida antes de que dijese algo mas relevante; Naruto esta furioso al fin sabia de donde habían sido los anbu que mataron a su abuelo y bajo ordenes de quien estaban, quería matar al par de bastardos pero primero tenia un asunto que atender y ese era su prioridad, trazo sellos rápidamente y puso su mano en el suelo, tras una bocanada de humo apareció su invocación

-¿Naruto_sama?- dijo con voz femenina la recién invocada

-hola Gia_chan gusto en verte de nuevo- dijo feliz el rubio por volver a ver a su pequeña amiga

-el gusto es mío mi señor ha pasado mucho tiempo en que puedo servirte- dijo respetuosa mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza

-necesito que te infiltres en Konoha, específicamente en la torre hokague y en el recinto Namikaze- dijo serio el rubio mientras Gia lo miraba con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro

-deseas que mate a alguien Naruto_sama- dijo ansiosa la criatura frente al rubio

- no ahora Gia_chan lo que quiero es que busques algo muy importante, se trata de un pergamino- dijo el rubio recalcando la importancia del asunto

- un pergamino mi señor, de que pergamino se trata- dijo ansiosa por comenzar su misión

- quiero que busques y tomes el pergamino del Shiki Fujin- dijo serio mientras Gia asentía y se desvanecía lista para comenzar su misión

-(pronto serás libre Natsumi_chan y le are justicia a mi abuelo)- dijo el rubio en su mente mientras las damas en su interior sonreían diabólicamente

-**pronto podremos vengarnos de ese estupido yondaime**-dijo malévolamente Natsumi

-_pronto Naruto_sama ara justicia por todos los crímenes cometidos contra el-_ dijo segura Kurayami

-pronto / **pronto** / _pronto_ – dijeron los tres en sincronía

* * *

><p>y aqui tienen el capitulo numero 25 que espero les halla gustado, como vimos el rubio ya sabe de donde son los anbu que mataron a su abuelo y ahora esta mas dispuesto hacer justicia tambien conocimos una miga de natsumi que parece es mas pervertida que la zorra, bueno eso es todo lo que tengo que decir espero les halla gustado y nos leemos despues, si se preguntan que paso con mis visitas no tengo idea dijeron algo de una emergencia en konoha y salieron volando<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: no puedo creerlo pero comienzo a extrañar su escandalo


	27. C26: Planes y Confabulaciones

hola a todos aqui estoy de vuelta el dia de hoy para traerles su capitulo numero26 donde veremos el regreso del rubio y algunas cosas por demas interesantes que no les quiero arruinar por eso mismo los dejare leerlo ahora a los review

**FranTano**:tienes razon es toda una pervertida y si casi siempre saco cap por dia esque cuando me ataca la inspiracion adelanto mucho  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>: creo que todas lo son es decir son demonios y es cierto fue una verdadera masacre  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>: yugito vlvera tenlo por seguro segundo lo del poder aun no lo decido tendras que esperar para saberlo :D  
><strong>Boyka<strong>: me alegra que te gustara  
>hecho esto vallamos a lo de siempre<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 26: Planes y confabulaciones<strong>

Naruto salía de la oficina del yondaime tras rendir su informe, el rubio mayor no estaba feliz con la reaparición del rubio el esperaba que el equipo anbu lo atrapara y llevara a la prisión, pero el regreso prácticamente intacto, y contó la historia de que unos anbu no identificados lo salvaron cuando casi moría pero el líder del grupo los mato a todos fue cuando apareció ese jounin de kumo y lo mato por sorpresa, despidió a Naruto y observo por la ventana mientras recapitulaba el informe de la misión en su mente, maldijo en voz baja

-anbu- dijo serio mientras 2 hombres enmascarados aparecían

-ordene Hokague_sama- dijeron los dos sumisos ante su líder

-quiero que verifiquen este reporte que acabamos de recibir y que lo hagan rápido me explique- dijo serio el hombre de gabardina blanca

-entendemos señor- dijeron de nuevo al unísono

-partan de una vez- ordeno el hombre recibiendo un hai antes de que los anbu desaparecieran de la oficina –(ni creas que me tragare semejante cuento demonio)- pensó desconfiado el rubio mayor

Por su parte el rubio caminaba rumbo a su restaurante favorito tenia antojo y solo una cosa podría saciarlo en este momento, en su mente las voces de sus compañeras,

-**no crees que se lo halla creído verdad Naruto_kun**- dijo la seria voz de Natsumi en la mente del rubio

-(no es como si importara además cubrimos todo bien y Taeko apoyara nuestra historia)- respondió mentalmente el rubio

-_Naruto_sama tiene razón su buen amigo apoyara su versión además solo será para ganar tiempo Natsumi_san_- dijo siempre serena Kurayami

-rayos- dijo al costado y el rubio volteo, se trataba de una inda mujer de cabello y ojos negros, usando un sencillo kimono color café oscuro mientras luchaba por sostener sus compras que parecían estar a punto de caérsele, como siempre la caballerosidad del rubio gano y tomo un par de sus bolsas

-déjame ayudarte- dijo el mientras sostenía las compras

-muchas gracias, pero si eres tu ¿como has estado Naruto_kun?- pregunto sonriente la bella mujer

-disculpa pero te conozco te me haces familiar- dijo dudoso el rubio mientras la dama frente a el se fingía dolida

-oh Naruto_kun ya te has olvidado de mi pequeño ángel rubio- dijo tocándose el pecho como si le doliese el corazón

En la mente del rubio un fugaz recuerdo de una mujer de pelo negro obsequiándole una manzana paso por el, ella también le dijo así, la cara del rubio se ilumino mientras recordaba su nombre

-pero si eres tu Mikoto_chan- de inmediato un tenue sonrojo apareció en su cara ante el sufijo de cariño

-has crecido mucho Naruto_kun- y ambos platicaron mientras el rubio la acompañaba a su casa

En otro sitio de la aldea específicamente en cierto departamento dos amigas tenían una buena discusión, bueno una hablaba y la otra estaba bastante sonrojada, se trataban de Anko y Kurenai que aun discutían lo ocurrido hacia una semana mas que nada por las evasivas de la pelinegra

-entonces te gusta, ya admítelo Kurenai- insistió Anko a su amiga sonrojada

-esta bien si me gusta, lo siento Anko – dijo la mujer de ojos rojos mientras desviaba la mirada

-y ¿Por qué lo sientes? Tienes buen gusto- dijo sonriente la pelimorada desconcertando a su amiga

-no negare que me incomodo un poco al principio pero luego pensé, no hay muchos hombres buenos en esta aldea y conociendo a Naruto_kun preferirá alejarse antes que romper nuestra amistad, por ello estoy dispuesta a compartirlo Kurenai_chan- dijo solemnemente mientras su amiga la miraba en shock

Kurenai permanecía en completo silencio ante las palabras de su amiga de pelo morado, es decir sabia que ella era algo "peculiar" perno nunca espero que estuviese dispuesta a realizar algo como esto por su amistad

-Anko yo…- ni siquiera pudo terminar la frase mientras su amiga la miraba con esa enorme sonrisa en la cara

-no te preocupes Kurenai_chan, seremos muy felices a lado de Naruto_kun, y pasaremos noches muy divertidas juntos- y le guiño un ojo haciendo a su amiga ponerse algo roja – después de todo ya viste el "armamento" de Naruto_kun y créeme es maravilloso usándolo- dijo la pelimorada sonriente y muy feliz

-no digas esas cosas Anko- dijo una demasiado avergonzada Kurenai mientras su amiga la miraba fijamente

-no me digas que eres virgen y es el primer pene que ves Kurenai_chan- dijo sonriente la domadora de serpientes mientras su amiga solo callaba y ella comprendía todo

-no puede ser Kurenai aun eres virgen- la ojiroja se puso aun mas colorada y Anko se rió escandalosamente- jajajajaja lo sabia es el primer pene que ves jajajajaja- dijo entre carcajadas mientras sujetaba sus costados esto era demasiado gracioso para ella

-claro que no ya he visto otros- dijo sin pensar la dama de pelo negro para enseguida bajar su mirada avergonzada

-jejeje, no te preocupes podrás entregarle tu "pureza" a Naruto_kun y créeme te encantara, eso si déjame regañarlo por salir de misión sin avisar- dijo ella mientras sostenía un kunai en su mano y sonreía diabólicamente, -no te preocupes solo lo castigare un poquito y dejare que lo seduzcas y le entregues tu virginal cuerpo jajajajaja- rió de nuevo mientras la ojiroja solo se molestaba

-ANKO- grito molesta haciendo reír a su amiga aun más

De vuelta con el Ishura y la Uchiha, recién habían llegado a la gran y solitaria residencia, a decir verdad el rubio aun se preguntaba porque vivían aquí después de todo solo eran ella y su hijo bien podrían vivir en una casa mas pequeña y cercana a la aldea, no quiso interrogarla en sus ojos se podía mirar cierto pesar al entrar a la casa, muchos malos recuerdos estaban guardados en estas paredes, siguieron su camino hasta la cocina y el rubio dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa

- servida Uchiha_sama- dijo bromeando el rubio mientras ella solo negaba con la cabeza

-no me digas así Naruto_kun nunca me ha gustado- dijo "molesta" de inmediato los dos rieron felices

-bueno seguro tienes cosas que hacer me retiro Mikoto_chan- dijo el ojiazul listo para salir de la casa pero ella lo detuvo

-espera Naruto_kun no quieres acompañarme a comer- dijo ella ansiando no estar sola, no lo reconocía ante nadie pero su hijo ya no le hablaba pasaba demasiado tiempo revisando la biblioteca de la familia buscando una forma de matar a su hermano

- no quisiera incomodar- dijo cortes Naruto pero el sonoro rugir de su estomago al parecer no estuvo de acuerdo –jejejeje- rió tontamente mientras ponía su mano en la nuca

- tu siéntate Naruto_kun cocinare algo delicioso para los dos- y el rubio acepto gustoso, en su mente aun recordaba los pequeños almuerzos que la mujer de pelo negro le llego a dar, si siempre cocino comida sabrosa.

En otra parte de la aldea cierto hombre vendado se hallaba en audiencia con su hokague, recién había leído la versión de los hechos en el reporte del rubio, obviamente al igual que Minato no se creyó ni una sola palabra

-son puras mentiras- dijo molesto Danzou ante la ineficacia de sus hombres

-yo también creo eso ya despache unos anbu para que revisaran todo- dijo el yondaime mientras el hombre vendado escuchaba atento

-mandare unos anbu a revisar no es que desconfíe de sus hombres pero los míos saber como actúan sus compañeros- dijo seriamente mientras el rubio líder asentía ante sus palabras

-como marchan los planes Danzou- pregunto el rubio mientras el viejo hombre sonreía

-de maravilla, estamos listos para cuando inicie el "ataque", si me permite preguntar le han servido los pergaminos a su hija sobre Futon- dijo el hombre ansioso de saber el progreso de la pequeña prodigio

-claro mi Kasumi_chan es brillante ahora mismo Jiraiya_sensei la instruye- dijo orgulloso el rubio mayor

-maravilloso de ese modo la pequeña será una ninja temible felicidades yondaime_sama- dijo el hombre vendado felicitando a su rubio acompañante

-lo se mi niña será la mejor del mundo, me retiro tengo que atender un asunto- y el rubio desapareció en un destello amarillo

De pronto un ninja raíz apareció frente al hombre vendado entregándole un pergamino con símbolo de serpiente, tan pronto lo abrió el anbu desapareció y Danzou sonrío –(parece que la serpiente te tiene una buena sorpresa Minato jajajaja)- rió en su mente ante las noticias de su aliado, de pronto tras el, el aire comenzó a girar de forma extraña mientras una figura aparecía entre la espiral vertical

-hola de nuevo Danzou- dijo el hombre que llevaba una capa negra y una mascara en forma de espiral

-hace mucho que no nos veíamos Madara, no desde la noche que te informe del nacimiento de los niños- saludo el traidor vendado al legendario Uchiha

-cierto pero no vengo a recordar viejos tiempos, solo a informar y seguir con nuestro pacto- dijo serio y frío mientras Danzou sonreía aun mas

.es verdad nuestro trato, te entrego a nuestro Jinchuriki, y tu me das todo el país del fuego- dijo sonriente mientras sus planes se cumplían primero tomaría la aldea y después toda la nación

Naruto estaba muy satisfecho, la comida que recién había terminado fue fantástica, nunca conoció a alguien que lograra cocinar así de sabroso y ahora mismo se desvivía entre cumplidos para la dama de pelo negro que sonreía apenada ante la lluvia de halagos, por la mente de la Uchiha desfilaba aquel recuerdo en la casa de Sarutobi cuando ella y Tsume despistaron a los anbu que buscaban al rubio, aun tenia esos sueños claro jamás lo considero posibles pero con el rubio frente a ella y las constantes insinuaciones de la Inuzuka sobre el chico bueno digamos que alimentaban su imaginación, estaba algo distraída y no noto la tabla salida en la duela, cayo de bruces al frente pero nunca toco el suelo, se hallaba en los brazos del rubio que la miraba con alegría.

-fíjate por donde caminas o te podrías lastimar Mikoto_chan-dijo sonriendo levemente mientras la Uchiha se ponía aun mas roja

-de cerca eres aun mas guapo Naruto_kun- dijo/ pensó la mujer haciendo al rubio sonrojarse levemente

No lo planeo así en realidad, pero de pronto los rostros se acercaron y ambos se besaron suavemente, a decir verdad cuando era pequeño el rubio tuvo un ligero enamoramiento por ella cosa que creía olvidada pero el beso que se daban le decía todo lo contrario era suave y lento mientras sus lenguas bailaban suavemente la una contra la otra hasta que…

-DOBE- grito Sasuke mientras entraba a la cocina y miraba la escena

De inmediato el par se separo y tras una disculpas tartamudeadas del rubio y una respuesta dubitativa de la Uchiha el salio de ahí tranquilamente mientras el joven "personalidad" corria detrás de el listo para asesinarlo

-QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES- grito desde la espalda el molesto redi_chan

-lo que hagamos Mikoto y yo no debería importarte redi_chan- el pelinegro no lo soporto y ataco sin piedad, de nuevo termino en el suelo tras ser tropezado

-necesitas aprender a controlar tu carácter, quizá cuando sea tu nuevo papa te instruya un poco- dijo el rubio burlándose obteniendo la reacción esperada

-VOY A MATARTEEEEE- y se lanzo al frente furioso

En un pequeño restaurante del centro de la aldea dos mejores amigas platicaban, bueno la pelirroja platicaba ya que la peliazul solo asentía toda roja del rostro, la ultima media hora se la habían pasado hablando sobre cierto rubio y sus posibles gustos, después de todo aunque eran dos debían competir contra "la señorita seducción" también conocida como Ino Yamanaka, a decir verdad no tenían muchas ideas solo una que la Hyuuga escucho por accidente de labios de Shino

-entonces que dijo Hinata- dijo ansiosa Kasumi

-Sh…Shinio_kun…dijo que a Naruto_kun …le …le parecen lindas las…chicas que…se sonrojan-dijo tartamudeando la heredera de ojos pelados mientras su amiga sonreia feliz

-entonces tenemos mucha ventaja no creo haber visto a Ino sonrojada nunca, yo no me apeno con facilidad pero junto a el me pasa a cada rato, y tu bueno jejeje siempre te vez como una manzana cuando esta cerca Hinata jejejeje- rió Kasumi mientras su amiga si…se ponía roja

De vuelta con el ojiazul este estaba fastidiado frente a el un golpeado y sucio Sasuke aun trataba de asesinarlo, y la verdad era molesto tener que lidiar con el mas ahora que estando tan enojado parecía mas un animal rabioso

-(este no me va dejar en paz nunca)- pensó el rubio mientras esquivaba otro golpe del Uchiha

-**úsalo en el Naruto_kun**- dijo la feliz y malévola voz de Natsumi

-_es buena idea Naruto_sama mejor pruébelo en este tonto antes de usarlo en combate_- apoyo Kurayami mientras el rubio aceptaba

-(bueno veamos como funciona)- respondió mentalmente el rubio

Sasuke se acomodo en guardia cuando el rubio realizo varios sellos y lanzo el jutsu a decir verdad no dijo nada pero de pronto todo alrededor del Uchiha se volvio negro –(un genjutsu que patético)- , pensó Sasuke mientras su sharingan se activaba de pronto frete a el una luz brillante apareció y sus ojos se abrieron como platos rojos y su quijada colgó ante lo que vio una música no muy viril resonaba en el aire y cierto chico de verde con corte de tazón invitaba al Uchiha a bailar con el mientras se le acercaba alegando cosas de demostrar su juventud, era el infierno.

Naruto se alejaba del sitio sin querer voltear atrás, en el suelo el todo soberbio Sasuke yacía en posición fetal blanco como si hubiera visto un muerto, -(eso fue demasiado hasta para el)- pensó algo arrepentido el rubio ese genjutsu era demasiado peligroso y traumatizante, no lo usaría a menos que fuese cosa de vida o muerte.

Kiba estaba teniendo un muy mal día, desde que despertó de los exámenes donde el rubio lo derroto con trampas, según el, había tenido que barrero las perreras del clan por ser un boca floja según su madre, eso no habría sido tan malo si no fuese por el pequeño detalle de la nueva camada 6 pequeño perritos gorrosos muy activos que lo trataban como su juguete personal de masticar, ahora mismo lo estaba buscando para morderlo

-DEJA DE OLGAZANEAR Y TRABAJA KIBA- grito desde el segundo piso Tsume mientras el chico corría de la pequeña jauría que lo encontró por fin

En su habitación la matriarca Inuzuka revisaba sus cosas, tenia un acuerdo con Hana de no acercarse al rubio hasta que la tomase como compañera, cada vez que lo imaginaba una sonrisa enorme se extendía por su rostro, finalmente eligió la ropa adecuada y feliz comenzó a guardar el resto con una sola idea en su cabeza

-(esta noche seremos solo tu y yo Naruto_kun)-

De vuelta con el rubio este caminaba por la zona de entrenamiento cuando un ligero chistazo lo atrajo a los árboles, estaba solo y en una bocanada de humo apareció su pequeña amiga cargando un pergamino relativamente grande

-lo hallaste Gia_chan- dijo feliz el rubio mientras observaba el pergamino

-claro Naruto_sama estaba oculto en la torre en una trampa bajo el escritorio- dijo la orgullosa criatura

-mil gracias eres la mejor espía de todas- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba el pergamino

-hiciste lo de siempre- dijo el ojiazul mientras ella asentía

-si deje una copia para que no sospechen y le traje el original- dijo la orgullosa Gia

-mil gracias siempre fuiste la mejor salamandra espía Gia_chan puedes irte- dijo el rubio despidiendo a la pequeña criatura reptiliana de ojos grises

-con su permiso Naruto_sama- y se esfumo en una bola de humo mientras el rubio hacia varios clones

Les entrego el pergamino y les ordeno estudiarlo en el bosque para evitar ser sorprendidos, de inmediato todos salieron disparados mientras Naruto sonreía, todo comenzaba a encajar y a acelerarse, pronto podría liberar a Natsumi y vengar a su abuelo.

Ahora mismo el feliz rubio caminaba por la calle cuando algo inesperado pasó, una feliz y sonriente Kushina lo abrazo con fuerza y comenzó una platica por demás sugerente ante la vista de todos los aldeanos que los miraban de muy mala manera, las cejas de Naruto se alzaron era obvio que esta mujer no era Kushina pero le siguió un poco el juego, pronto estaban frente a un hotel y ella trataba de convencerlo de entrar con ella ante las miradas de todo mundo

-no entrare ahí y menos con una impostora- dijo fríamente el rubio atrayendo mas miradas de curiosos

-que cosas dices Naruto_kun no quieres divertirte un rato conmigo- dijo "Kushina" con una voz cargada de lujuria

-KAI- dijo el rubio y soltó su chakra dispersando el henge

Frente a el a la vista de todo mundo una mujer bastante plana a los ojos del rubio y de cabello rosado aprecio, de inmediato las murmuraciones empezaron y ella corrió a refugiarse dentro del sitio-(es una maldita)- penso el rubio mientras se alejaba del lugar

-maldito demonio arruino todo, lo bueno es que fue el y puedo decir que fue alguna clase de broma suya todos me creerán estoy segura- dijo en voz baja Sayako Haruno mientras el rubio se alejaba

-a mi me gustas así preciosa- dijo la voz de un hombre a su espalda mientras la abrazaba y le repegaba cierta parte de su anatomía, una sonrisa se alargo en la cara de la mujer Haruno y lo guío a una habitación al final le agarro el gusto a esto.

Por su parte cierta mujer pelirroja la verdadera esta vez tenia dudas en su cabeza, primero las raras actitudes del demonio, luego sus estallidos de celos porque eso eran y estaba segura, después esos ruidos en la mansión Namikaze como si buscaran algo pero nunca vio a nadie, y por ultimo pero no menos importante esos incesantes deseos que la invadían, tenia muchísimas ganas de matar a Mikoto y a Tsume y no sabia porque, suspiro abrumada cuando al fin se ilumino su mente

-quizá Shizuka puede ayudarme- y salio rumbo a la florería de los Yamanaka en busca de la madre de Ino una de las mejores sondeadoras mentales de todo el clan

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen nos hemos enterado de que Danzou es todo un traidory de que hay muchas personas planeando cosas casi todas referentes al afortunado rubio jejejeje, Sayako ha comenzado a ser desenmascarada y kushina finalmente acudira con un yamanaka para resolver sus dudas y no se porque pero creo que al rubio le espera algo intenso relacionado con cierta mujer de nombre Tsume jejeje (la puerta se abre y entran todos los "huespedes" cargando muchas maletas)<p>

-que demonios oigan que haven aqui con tantas cosas- pregunta el autos asustado por la posible respuesta  
>-vamos a quedarnos contigo un tiempo ya que nos desalijaron- dice un deprimido rubio<br>-los desalijaron...de donde ?- pregunta el autor reciviendo como respuesta la orden y la lee - los corrieron de Konoha- dice sin poder creerlo  
>-nos desalojaron a todod por igual porque alguien perdio las escrituras de la aldea en un juego de poker en linea- todos miran a Tsunade que mira al suelo<br>-ok hay que arreglar esto Naruto te vienes conmigo las demas se quedan y nos esperan nosotros lo solucionaremos- dice el autor decidido a que esta banda de locos no se qude en su casa

bien arreglare esto antes de seguir con el fic, ademas tengo que banear todos estos sitios de apuestas no confio en dejar sola mi compu con ella por aqui, en fin lo veo

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: nunca devi extrañar a estos TT_TT


	28. C27: Ritual Doble

hola de nuevo a todo mundo el dia de hoy llego a ustedes con uno de los capitulos mas largos que he escrito con como 10 hojas de word lo que lo hace mas que extenso, bueno no quiero aburrirlos con detalles excesivos del capitulo mejor los dejare leerlo pero como siempre primero los review

**Boyka: **me alegra que el capitulo te gustara espero este tambien te agrade  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>: es verdad danzou tiene planes con todo mundo y traciona a todo mundo, el genjutsu aun no tiene nombre pronto le pondre uno, y si Kurenai es virgen quien lo diria, y si tengo mucha inspiracion gracias a que me tomo mi chocolatote por las mañanas jajaja  
>respondidos vamos con lo de siempre, de nuevo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 27: Ritual doble<strong>

Naruto estaba muy feliz mientras marchaba hacia su casa, su pequeño jutsu experimental había a pesar de lo terrorífico que era lanzarlo demostrado ser más que efectivo, aun podía escuchar la tenues suplicas de Sasuke por su mami y eso solo lo hacia sonreír aun mas si había sido una buena tarde en la aldea, a la distancia una curiosa nube de polvo se acerco a gran velocidad hasta el rubio que solamente se hizo a un lado, se detuvo de golpe y tan pronto se asentó Naruto observo a Kiba mirando en todas direcciones nervioso y con muchas marcas de mordidas relativamente pequeñas por todo el cuerpo, corrió a la derecha en la esquina y se atrinchero en el callejón para el desconcierto del rubio; otra pequeña nube de polvo llego y tras despejarse un grupo de cerca de 6 cachorros miraba en todas direcciones aparentemente confundidos

-pssst, perritos- los llamo el rubio en voz baja trayendo la atención del grupo de animales

-se metió al callejón- dijo Naruto señalando al sitio donde Kiba se escondió.

–GUAU- ladro el pequeño líder del grupo antes de que todos entraran al callejón a toda prisa, instantes después Kiba salio corriendo ahora sin un pedazo de su pantalón mientras gritaba –YA DEJENME EN PAZ- y se alejaba a la distancia de nuevo perseguido.

Namikaze Kushina estaba nerviosa, acababa de entrar a la florería de los Yamanaka y ahí estaba su amiga atendiendo el mostrador, Shizuka era como toda mujer de este clan rubia detalle curioso sus ojos eran negros y nadie estaba seguro del porque leía tranquilamente una revista de en efecto chismes poco antes de notar a la pelirroja

-hola Kushina ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto curiosa mientras la ojivioleta se le acercaba

-necesito un favor pero quisiera que fuese un secreto- respondió seriamente la pelirroja poniendo seria a la mujer contraria a la mayoría de las mujeres Yamanaka ella sabia muy bien guardar secretos.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto curiosa tras poner el letrero en la puerta diciendo cerrado

-quiero que me enseñes algo- dijo la mujer abrumada antes de comenzar con la explicación de su situación.

El rubio seguía caminando tras reírse un buen rato de la desventura del chico Inuzuka no sabia lo que hizo pero de seguro que se lo merecía, de pronto y sin saber exactamente como el rubio estaba justamente frente a la entrada del recinto del clan canino de Konoha, aun era temprano le daría una visita a Tsume aunque seguía sin saber porque termino ahí, lejos estaba de saber o de notar que su propio camino había sido guiado por su nariz y por cierto autor que ya quería que algo como esto pasara (ignoren eso ultimo)

Entro sigiloso, cosa rara el sitio estaba desierto sin animales corriendo o personas, cosa rara le aprecio al rubio que camino despacio hasta la residencia central en el complejo, en la puerta un gran perro negro de parche en un ojo descansaba cómodamente en el pequeño porche, noto al rubio y se levanto un poco esperando a que el llegase hasta ahí

-sabia que regresarías a terminar- dijo con su voz grave y ronca el animal

- ¿eh?- respondió algo confundido el rubio ladeando un poco el rostro

-entra de una vez y hazlo no te preocupes nadie interrumpirá yo me encargare de eso, buena suerte chico ah si antes de que te vallas… si le haces daño te arranco lo que te cuelga entre las piernas- dijo amenazadoramente mientras el rubio se tomaba sus partes nobles eso sonó demasiado enserio.

Entro a la casa aun sin comprender a ciencia cierta que había ocurrido ahí, todo estaba en calma como la vez pasada pero ahora había algo extraño en el aire es decir aun percibía el dulce aroma de Tsume pero también estaba presente otra cosa, curiosamente le parecía un poco parecido al "perfume" de la mujer Inuzuka, decidió ignorarlo por ahora y buscar a la mujer para saludarle, lejos estaba de saber lo que estaba por ocurrirle en ese sitio.

Llego a la habitación y toco a la puerta suavemente, estaba abierta cosa rara, entro sin pensar y se adentro en la recamara estaba igual de ordenada que la vez pasada pero ahora la cama estaba cubierta por sabanas blancas que curiosamente parecían muy suaves al tacto, la puerta se cerro de golpe y el rubio volteo listo para la pelea, aunque de nuevo se congelo ante la visión.

Una sonriente Tsume estaba recargada en la puerta mirándolo fijamente vestía una blusa de tirantes celeste que apenas tapaba sus pechos firmes y sin sostén, lo sabia porque los pezones se notaban un poco endurecidos através de la delgada tela, llevaba también una minifalda negra muy corta que apenas cubría su trasero y llegaba poco arriba de medio muslo, ella camino coquetamente hacia el rubio hipnotizado y suavemente con uno de sus dedos lo fue empujando hasta la cama donde el rubio cayo sentado por completo en las manos de la mujer

-muéstrame lo que puedes darme Naruto_kun- dijo sugerente antes de atacar

Beso al rubio con pasión y son previo aviso lo despojo de la camisa y pantalones en un movimiento rápido, el rubio ahora estaba usando solamente ropa interior con un marcado abultamiento entre sus piernas, la mujer sonrío antes de literalmente arrancarle el boxer, el miembro del rubio salto en plena erección mientras la mujer de mejillas marcadas se relamía los labios – (no cabe duda que eres todo un alfa Naruto_kun)- pensó ella antes de caer sobre el rubio.

El pene de Naruto pronto se hallaba siendo rodeado por la lengua hábil de Tsume, lo envolvía con pasión cubriéndolo de su saliva mientras el sonido húmedo de sus movimientos llenaba la habitación junto a los gemidos del rubio

-aaahh Tsume_chan eres muy buena en esto aahhhh- dijo con dificultad el rubio mientras ella lamia sus testículos

-claro Naruto_kun tengo que serlo para mi alfa-lengua corrió a lo largo del miembro del rubio y rodeo la cabeza mientras tragaba el pene afortunado

La boca de Tsume estaba llena por completo con el miembro del ojiazul que gemía ante las caricias de la hábil mujer, su pene se inflamaba aun mas señal clara de lo que estaba por ocurrir, en un arrebato de pasión el rubio se incorporo sobre la cama y con sus manos obligo a la mujer a tragar todo su miembro –(así es un alfa)- pensó Tsume mientras sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión, trato de oponerse pero pronto se hallo vencida bajo las manos del rubio que mantenían en su posición –trágalo todo Tsume_chan-, dijo Naruto como una cariñosa orden mientras su miembro estallaba llenado la boca de la mujer, pronto se hallaba bebiendo el semen del rubio evitando ahogarse –( es tanto…y… tan delicioso)- pensó la mujer Inuzuka mientras bebía hasta la ultima gota, el rubio la libero y ella saco el pene de Naruto aun erecto y bañado de saliva y restos de semen

-tu te atreviste a ordenarme algo- dijo con una voz molesta y una mirada peligrosa la mujer

La cara del rubio perdió un poco el color ante esta faceta de la mujer, a decir verdad no sabia que la tuviese, pronto ella salto sobre el y lo arrojo espalda a la cama que rechino un poco ante el movimiento – te mostrare como se hace esto rubio- dijo con su voz agresiva la mujer arrancándose ella misma la ropa, ahí estaba sobre Naruto la hermosa mujer, lucia esplendida en su desnudez con sus grandes pechos de pezones duros de un color claro con su piel perfecta ese abdomen plano, y una mata de vello pubico oscuro justo sobre la tibia entrada que ya lucia húmeda y ansiosa –tu vas aquí cachorro- ordeno la mujer mientras ella misma guiaba el miembro de Naruto

Ambos gimieron de placer cuando ella misma se empalo sola hasta el fondo, con sus manos en el torso del rubio comenzó una frenética carrera sobre el, el sonido húmedo del miembro deslizándose dentro de ella era opacado por los incesantes gemidos de la pareja en pleno encuentro sexual, las manos del rubio acariciaban los suaves muslos de Tsume mientras esta lo obligaba a mantenerse abajo, era una vista esplendida a cada movimiento los pechos se balanceaban en el aire invitando al rubio a besarlos pero esta mujer simplemente no lo dejaba moverse, era poco mas que un juguete viviente para ella, no era que le molestara claro esta pero algo dentro del rubio le gritaba que tomara el control, sujeto las manos de Tsume y las separo desplomando a la mujer sobre el, se miraron a los ojos fijamente deteniéndose por completo, el rubio movió sus caderas y hundió su miembro eh ella

-aaaahhh- gimió Tsume para enseguida ser besada por Naruto mientras los dos se incorporaban, ahora ella se movía rápido mientras el rubio degustaba sus pezones, los chupaba con fuerza y mordisquea suavemente mientras sus manos amasaban el carnoso trasero de la mujer, gemían con fuerza mientras los movimientos eran mas violentos y profundos los gemidos se prolongaban y el clímax los envolvió

-me vengoooooo- gimió Tsume mientras el rubio la llenaba con su calida esencia, fueron minutos intensos cuando por fin cayeron sobre la cama sudando y satisfechos, ella salio del rubio y aun sobre el le sonrío mientras respiraba agitadamente

-primera parte completa Naruto_kun- dijo ella orgullosa y desconcertando al rubio

-¿que primera parte Tsume_chan?- pregunto el ojiazul recuperándose aun con cierta parte de su cuerpo lista para seguir peleando

-la primera parte del ritual de unión Naruto_kun- respondió con una sonrisa mientras el rubio la miraba aun más confundido

-veras Naruto_kun el ritual de los Inuzuka es muy especial, primero debes seleccionar a quien deseas como compañera gracias a su aroma, esa soy yo jejeje, segundo debemos realizar el ritual de unión mediante un encuentro sexual- dijo aun mas sonriente

-eso quiere decir que tu y yo- dijo Naruto un tanto dubitativo

-aun no, esta fue la primera parte, primero teníamos que ver si éramos sexualmente compatibles, je creo que eso es mas que obvio no, segundo viene la parte en la que mis anteriores pretendientes siempre fallaron tu Naruto_kun debes hacerme tu perra- dijo ella con su voz cargada de deseo

-¿mi perra?- pregunto dudoso después de todo esto era bastante inesperado

-seguro notaste como me puse cuando quisiste tomar el control, siempre pasa así las hembras Inuzuka somos orgullosas y no nos dejamos dominar fácil cuando hacemos el amor, lo que tienes que hacer Naruto_kun es obligarme a someterme sexualmente a ti- dijo sonríete la matriarca Inuzuka

-quieres que te someta Tsume_chan- dijo el rubio algo nervioso de la situación

-quien te dice que podrás, nadie lo ha conseguido los dos anteriores aunque me embarazaron no lo lograron, ¿tu lo quieres intentar?- pregunto segura de sus palabras la mujer

El rubio guardo silencio y miro a la mujer a su lado sin duda era hermosa y cualquier hombre moriría por estar cerca de ella, la respuesta era mas que obvia para el rubio

-para antes de que anochezca tu serás mi perra Tsume_chan- dijo seguro de si mismo el rubio

-inténtalo entonces Naruto_kun, que me gustes no significa que me valla a someter solo por eso - respondió desafiante la mujer a su lado.

Forcejearon un poco sobre la cama, unos gruñidos después Tsume estaba debajo del rubio que la besaba con dulzura en el cuello, ella gemía suavemente mientras el pene del rubio rozaba su sensible entrada –no lograras domarme cachorro- dijo la domínate voz de Tsume mientras sus pensamientos eran algo muy diferente –(vamos Naruto_kun se que me harás tuya, solo no te rindas)-, el rubio ignoro sus palabras y bajo sobre los pechos de la mujer, de nuevo beso y mamo los pezones con fuerza arrancado gemidos de placer de la mujer rebelde debajo de el –aahhh eso no bastara – dijo desafiante mientras el rubio subía por su brazo, mordisqueo suavemente su muñeca y bajo por su brazo hasta su axila, la cara de Tsume enrojeció un poco cuando el rubio olfateo esa zona de su cuerpo

-hueles bien incluso aquí Tsume_chan- dijo la lujuriosa voz de Naruto

-c…cállate y déjame ahí- el ojiazul sonrío solo por un segundo su voz flaqueo

-te da pena Tsume_chan, acaso piensas que esta sucio, si es así yo lo limpio- y la lengua del rubio lamió esa zona de la mujer que entre gemidos le pedía que parara

-aaah noo basta ahhh ahí no- gimió forzadamente mientras el rubio najaba por su costado hasta sus caderas

Mordisqueo los costados y lamió la zona hasta llegas a las suaves caras internas de sus mulos, los lamió con delicadeza y bajo despacio hasta la tibia entrada, olfateo un poco y miro fijamente a la mujer

-hueles rico Tsume_chan- dijo Naruto mientras ella le pelaba un poco los dientes

-cállate…tu no sabes nada- el rubio sonrío mientras daba una suave lamida, ella cerro los ojos y gimió profundamente

-sabes tienes un sabor delicioso, quieres saber a que?- pregunto Naruto a la abrumada mujer

-a…a… a que- dijo un tanto apenada sin creer lo que le pasaba

-sabes… a perra en celo- dijo el rubio mientras hundía su lengua en ella

Las manos de la Inuzuka desgarraban las sabanas, las paredes se contraían con fuerza u el rubio recorría la húmeda cavidad con velocidad técnicamente la estaba penetrando con su lengua –(aahh sabes lo que haces Naruto_kun pero esto no bastara, )- pensó Tsume aun oponiéndose mientras sus ojos se cerraban y sus músculos se tensaban ya venia el orgasmo…de pronto nada, se fue, se había terminado esa deliciosa sensación mientras el rubio la miraba con una media sonrisa en su cara -¿que pasa no terminaste Tsume_chan?- pregunto infantilmente mientras de nuevo reiniciaba el movimiento de su lengua, otra vez casi llegaba y el rubio paro –(no me piensas dejar terminar hasta que me someta eh, veamos quien se rinde primero Naruto_kun)- pensó desafiante lista para seguirle el juego

Los minutos volaron y la mujer Inuzuka esta mas que frustrada, perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces estuvo cerca sin embargo el rubio aun sonriente seguía en lo suyo ignorando lis intentos de la mujer por incitarlo a penetrarla, no era tonto en cuanto entrara en ella no se detendría hasta acabar y lo sabia bien, por su parte la mente de Tsume comenzaba a abrumarse tanto placer detenido la estaba desesperando, el rubio sujeto sus caderas y de nuevo la elevo en el aire, la húmeda lengua del rubio rozo el pequeño orificio que se apretó en el acto, sonriente la volteo de espalda, curioso una Inuzuka en la posición del perrito.

- si tanto lo quieres te lo daré Tsume_chan- dijo el rubio acomodándose tras la mujer

-espera no por ahí Naruto_kun- dijo algo desesperada sin creer su propio tono de voz

El pene de Naruto se deslizo entre su trasero y oprimió con fuerza el agujero posterior de Tsume, ella gimo con fuerza cuando entro en ella, lentamente el miembro del rubio la lleno despacio hasta que estuvo empalada por el –(mi trasero…Naruto_kun esta en mi culo)- dijo en su mente Tsume mientras el rubio jugaba con sus pechos dejándola acostumbrarse a la sensación el movimiento empezó después lento y con vigor arrancando profundos gemidos en la mujer, no era la primera vez que le hacían esto pero valla que lo estaba disfrutando, el moviendo era suave y lento mientras Tsume cerraba los ojos y sentía su interior lleno –(así sigue así Naruto_kun no pares)- de pronto algo duro y caliente se oprimió contra su cara abrió los ojos y su boca se lleno de pronto con el miembro del rubio que solo dijo sonriéndole –los clones son muy útiles- durante la siguiente media hora Tsume se hallo en medio de sus dos rubios recibiendo gustos sus miembros duros y listos para terminar –(ya casi ya casi llego solo un poco mas)- pensó desesperada pero de nuevo el miembro en su trasero solo se esfumo quedando solo el rubio frente a ella que retiro su miembro ensalivado y cayo sentado sobre la cama

-el clon llego a su limite eso fue todo- dijo respondiendo a la inexistente pregunta de la Inuzuka –quieres que siga Tsume_chan- pregunto el rubio sereno a la mujer que solo lo miraba respirando agitado.

Los ojos de Tsume viajaron del sonriente rostro al hinchado miembro lucia enorme y listo para estallar en cualquier segundo y fue cuando lo comprendió la mujer –(el se niega el orgasmo a si mismo, Naruto se esta torturando para someterme, soy tan egoísta que no lo note, Naruto_kun…mi pobre Naruto_kun)- su mente se agrieto un poco mientras se acercaba al rubio y lamia suavemente su pene duro y firme

-métemelo por favor Naruto_kun- el rubio sonrío mientras la besaba y la tendía sobre la cama

Las piernas de Tsume estaba abiertas y su sensible entrada húmeda y lista, el rubio se acomodo sobre ella y deslizo la cabeza de su pene dentro de la vagina, Tsume gimió con fuerza mientras sus ojos se abrían de felicidad, el rubio empujo suavemente entrando hasta el fondo de la mujer, se detuvo por completo y entonces salio despacio para desagrado de ella –(nooo no lo saques)- peso desesperada rodeándolo con sus piernas tratando de mantenerlo dentro, Naruto salio casi por completo solo la punta permaneció en Tsume

- vas a ser mi perra verdad Tsume_chan- dijo el rubio empuñado un poco de su pene en ella –(ohhh se siente tan bien)- pensó la mujer cuando el miembro del rubio entro hasta la mitad para salir de nuevo ya no lo resistió

-no lo saques, por favor métemelo de nuevo Naruto_kun, mételo seré buena seré obediente solo métemelo de nuevo- dijo Tsume suplicante

- ese mi perra Tsume_chan- dijo el rubio metiendo su pene dentro de ella hasta el fondo, el movimiento fue lento mientras el rubio repetía la frase con cada estocada gravándola en la mente de la mujer –(yo…yo…yo soy tu perra)- finalmente la mente de la mujer se sometio

-lo soy, soy tu perra Naruto_kun, eres mi compañero solo tu puedes tocarme, ahhhh te dare todos lo hijos que quieras aahahhh seré sumisa aahhh estaré ansiosa por que me cojas siempre aaaahhh SOY TU PERRRAA- grito con felicidad la mujer mientras el rubio se hundía hasta el fondo.

El pene de Naruto llego al fondo del corredor estrecho forzando su entrada al útero de Tsume, los ojos de la Inuzuka estaba casi en blanco cuando el rubio se movía con fuerza y dominio sobre ella, entraba y salía veloz y aprisa dejando el sonido húmedo en el aire acompañando a los gemidos que reinaban en la habitación "nupcial" de la nueva pareja

-MAS NO PARES HAZ QUE TU PERRA SE VENGA NARUTO_KUN- grito con fuerza Tsume mientras el rubio se hundía de nuevo en ella

-voy a llenarte Tsume_chan- gimió con fuerza el rubio entrando hasta el fondo y liberando una poderosa descarga dentro de ella

-ME VENGO, NARUTO_KUN ME VENGOOOOOOO- gimió con fuerza Tsume mientras el semen del rubio inundando su útero la arrastraba al clímax tan ansiado y esperado.

El miembro del rubio salio de la mujer y un cierta cantidad de semen salio de ella mientras el rubio se recostaba y una sudorosa Tsume se recostaba sobre su pecho con una expresión de felicidad en su cara –descansa mi bella Tsume- dijo amorosamente el rubio mientras ella cerraba los ojos –te adoro Naruto_kun- y ambos quedaron dormidos, en la puerta de la casa cierto perro de parche en el ojo hacia guardia feliz con lo que acababa de escuchar –(sabia que eras el correcto chico, me alegro de que al fin tengas un compañero Tsume)- pensó alegre; en la habitación de alado de la de Tsume cierta hija estaba sobre su cama con la cara toda roja y sus shorts mojados bañados en sus propios fluidos masturbatorios con una sola idea en su mente -(yo también quiero ser tu perra Naruto_kun)- en definitiva el rubio tenia demasiada suerte

En cierto local de una florería un par de mujeres recién terminaban su plática y la rubia le extendía a su amiga pelirroja un pergamino, mientras esta sonreía

-ten cuidado con esto, solo podrás usarlo una ves estas claro Kushiha- dijo seriamente Shizuka a su amiga pelirroja

-lo tengo claro no te preocupes- respondió ella mientras tomaba el pergamino

-espero que despejes tus dudas con esto- dijo la rubia con un tono esperanzador en su voz

-yo también, yo también- y tras despedirse la ojivioleta volvió a casa tenia algo que practicar

Naruto estaba feliz recién había aparecido en su paisaje mental y curiosamente no fue abordado por cierta zorra celosa, le pareció muy raro por lo que decidió investigar, su pequeño hogar estaba en calma, sobre uno de los sillones estaba Kurayami durmiendo cómodamente con un libro sobre su pecho pero no había señales d Natsumi, por lo que el rubio subió a buscarla a su habitación, ahí estaba ella mirando por su ventana a la gran luna llena.

-hola Naruto_kun- saludo algo seria cos a demasiado extraña

-¿que ocurre Natsumi_chan?- pregunto preocupado el rubio

-nada solo pensé que estabas pasando un buen rato con tu nueva perra- dijo algo celosa y resentida la zorra

-estas celosa verdad- dijo el rubio algo burlón

-NO ESTOY CELOSA- grito/respondió la zorra

-que bueno no tendrías porque estarlo, después de todo yo las quiero por igual- dijo el rubio seguro de sus palabras

-enserio- dijo algo dudosa la kitsune pelirroja mientras el rubio asentía

-tu me dijiste cuando tomaste mi virginidad, que debería tener mas chicas a mi alrededor y que no te molestaría, entonces ¿cual es el problema?- pregunto Naruto abrazándola por la espalda

-no se supongo que me siento algo desplazada por tus nuevas "amigas"- respondió Natsumi

-en ese caso déjame mostrarte lo mucho que me importas- dijo el rubio mientras sus manos acariciaban los geniosos pechos de la pelirroja y besaba su cuello

-eres muy travieso Naruto_kun- respondió ella mientras se daba la vuelta.

Se besaron con pasión y sus lenguas se encontraron en un baile lento y suave, Naruto la empujo suavemente contra la cama mientras se besaban, al caer sobre ella ambos estaba ya desnudos, ventajas del panorama mental, el rubio la admiraba con atención, su piel blanca y tan tersa sus pechos grandes balanceándose al ritmo de su respiración con los pezones rosados y duros, su cintura breve, su abdomen plano, sus anchas caderas y sus piernas torneadas y lisas con su largo cabello rojo regado sobre la cama mientras las 9 suaves colas se acomodaban debajo junto a sus pequeñas orejas de zorra en su cabeza dándole una aire celestial, para el rubio era la visón de la perfección

-eres preciosa Narsumi_chan- dijo el rubio mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco

-gracias si quieres puedo tomar una forme humana completa Naruto_kun- dijo ella lista para ocultar sus rasgos demoniacos

-no hace falta, te ves mas hermosa con ellos después de todo eres mi bella zorrita- ella se sonrojo mientras el rubio se acomodaba entre sus suaves piernas y la besaba con dulzura

Los suaves pliegues de Natsumi se abrieron ante la entrada del miembro del rubio, un suave gemido escapo de sus labios mientras el rubio chupaba suavemente sus pezones, su espalda se arqueo un poco y sus colas se esponjaron un tanto mas mientras el rubio entraba hasta el fondo de la kitsune, lamió suavemente e su cuello y besos sus mejillas mientras su pene iniciaba un lento bombero en ella

-aaahh Naruto_kun mmm has mejorado aahh- dijo entre gemidos la kitsune

-he tenido practica Natsumi_chan mmm- dijo para denuevo besarla mientras su mano izquierda acariciaba su pierna suave y tersa

Los movimientos y gemidos subieron poco a poco de intensidad, mientras el rubio poseia a la pelirroja, las paredes estrechas abrazaban el pene del rubio que entraba como en cada chica hasta el fondo listo para invadir el vientre de la zorra

-espera, si sigues así aahhh harás que me venga aaahh- gimió Natsumi

-aahhh esa es mi idea Natsumi_chan aaahhhh- respondió el rubio empujando aun mas en ella,el vientre cedio y el miembro invadió el útero de la biju

Los golpes del rubio eran fuertes y directos tanto como los suaves gemidos de la pelirroja que solo lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas, de pronto el miembro del rubio se inflamo y una abundante descarga lleno a Natsumi sumergiéndolos en un orgasmo largo y placentero, el pene seguia firme dentro de ella y el rubio la levanto de la espalda quedando los dos sobre la cama, empezo entonces el segundo encuentro mientras ella se aferraba a el con fuerza

-aaah mas Naruto_kun no pares mas- suplico la pelirroja mientras el rubio empujaba en ella

-Natsumi_chan aaahhh estas tan apretada aaaahhh- gimió en respuesta el rubio empujado aun mas de el en ella

Los pechos de la zorra se oprimían contra el toso de Naruto mientras sus colas se balanceaban libres, de nuevo se besaban y sus lenguas jugaban con pasión dentro de sus bocas tan pronto se separaron se miraron fijamente hasta que la pelirroja hablo

-te amo Naruto_kun- dijo Natsumi abrazando al rubio que no dejaba de moverse dentro de ella

-yo también te amo Natsumi_chan- respondió el rubio mientras esa curiosa sensación los invadía, una pequeña marca aparecía a un costado del cuello de ambos un pequeño circulo con 3 kanjis, familia, compañero, padre, era los que estaba en el rubio mientras que los de la zorra eran familia, compañera, madre; las marcas brillaron rojizas antes de desaparecer por completo

La cama crujió mientras los movimientos se volvían mas y mas fuertes, los gemidos llenaban la habitación y las colas de Natsumi envolvieron al rubio mientras este la penetraba con fuerza, ambos gemían con sus cuerpos bañados de sudor listos para lo que ya explotaba en ellos

-ME VENGGOOOOOO- gimieron a la vez mientras el rubio volvía a llenar a la zorra y caían sobre la cama

Estaban satisfechos tras su encuentro y el rubio dormía cómodamente abrazando a la pelirroja cubiertos solo por una suave sabana, ella lo miraba fijamente mientras el sueño poco a poco la vencía, en su corazón esa fea sensación de vacío se iba para siempre mientras pequeñas lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos

–(gracias por amarme Naruto_kun)- pensó Natsumi mientras se dormía y por primera vez desde su nacimiento se sentía feliz.

En el pasillo inconciente y cubierta de sangre cierta peliblanca mirona yacía inconciente murmurando cosas como "cuando vendrá a mi" y "ámame Naruto_sama" en definitiva Kurayami era una pervertida por culpa de la zorra

El rubio deserto en la recamara de Tsume através de la ventana se podía apreciar la oscuridad de la noche y un delicioso aroma llamaba al rubio, bajo deprisa tras vestirse para encontrarse en el comedor con un molesto Kiba que lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo y una Hana roja que evitaba el contacto visual

-que bueno que bajas Naruto_kun ya iba a ir por ti- dijo la feliz mujer mientras el rubio tomaba asiento listo para cenar

Tan pronto se sentó Tsume tomo el lugar a un costado del rubio que curiosamente termino entre las dos mujeres Inuzuka mientras Kiba lo asesinaba con los ojos, finalmente no lo soporto mas

-¿Qué hace el aquí?- pregunto de mala gana l chico señalando al rubio

-Kiba tenle mas respeto a mi compañero- respondió Tsume mirando a su hijo blanco del shock

-que estas loca como pudiste tomar a este tonto como compañero solo falta que a mi tonta hermana también le guste- grito molesto el chico, de inmediato el frío y denso instinto asesino del rubio se dejo sentir

-Kiba tu puedes decirme lo que gustes no me incomoda pero nunca le faltes el respeto ni a Tsume_chan ni a Hana_chan soy claro- dijo el rubio con una voz fría y diabólica

El aludido solo pudo asentir rápidamente mientras sentía su esfínter aflojarse amenazando con dejarlo con esa dudosa mancha al frente de sus pantalones, tan pronto se disculpo el instinto asesino se fue y respiro un poco mas tranquilo, por su lado Tsume sonreía feliz al parecer Naruto seria una buena influencia para Kiba

-gracias por defenderme Naruto_kun, no vas a decirle nada Hana_chan- dijo ella mientras el rubio miraba a la chica que se ponía mas roja bajo los ojos azules del rubio

-yo…yo- su voz temblaba y Kiba tenia un mal presentimiento, -yo quisiera ser tu perra también- dijo Hana dejando al rubio mudo y a su hermano en shock de nuevo.

-no te conozco Hana_chan- dijo el rubio lastimando las ilusiones de la chica su madre se había equivocado – que te parece si salimos después de los exámenes y si sale bien podemos considerar una relación digo si Tsume_chan esta de acuerdo- concluyo el rubio devolviendo la ilusión a la chica

-estoy mas que de acuerdo tu eres el partido perfecto y el único alfa verdadero en esta aldea Naruto_kun que tonta no querría ser tu compañera- respondió feliz la mujer e increíblemente Natsumi estuvo de acuerdo con ella, por su lado Kiba bueno se había desmallado hacia unos momentos atrás, dentro del rubio cierta pelirroja mas que feliz escuchaba atenta comenzaba a considerar ciertas cosas quien sabe quizá tener a Tsume cerca del rubio podría terminar siendo divertido pensó ella con una sonrisa mas que pervertida en su cara

Los siguientes días el rubio se la paso entrenando y preparándose no era que le tuviese miedo a alguien pero de algo estaba seguro, ese presentimiento de que algo ocurriría no lo dejaba en paz, no podía olvidarlo y por ello entreno bien sus recién liberadas afinidades, se fue a dormir después de todo el examen daría inicio al medio día de mañana.

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen el capitulo numero 27 jejeje espero les halla gustado leerlo porque a mi no me gusto escribirlo, si como no ni yo me la creo, bueno como vimos creo que Kiba ya quedo traumado, finalmente Tsume logro lo que queria y Kushina tiene un nuevo jutsu que usar en el rubio para salir de sus dudas, ademas de que en el siguiente cap iniciara la segunda parte de los examenes chunin o sea luchas guerra y sangre jajaja ahora si me perdonan tengo que revisar mi estado bancario ya que con la ayuda de cierto rubio quebramos a una pagina de poker en linea y recupero su aldea, yo claro solo me quede con las ganancias todo justo no? los veo<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: si se cruzan con el rubio diganle que Tsume lo esta buscando


	29. C28: La verdad, los sentimientos

Como esta todo mundo, fiel a mi costumbre aqui les dejo el capitulo del dia que espero les guste no es tan "entretenido" como el anterior pero espero lo disfruten no les adelantare nada para que lo lean agusto ahora vallamos con los review

**FranTano**:cierto naruto la gozo aunque no creo que a ella le halla molestado jejeje y en cuanto a la cara de kushina yo preferiria ver la cara de tsume cuando ella este enfrente y no te preocupes mientras tenga inspiracion seguire a este ritmo  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>:respondiendo a tu duda digamos que es una pervertida y lo dejare ahi jejeje  
><strong>Boyka<strong>: me da gusto que te agrade el cap  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:cierto kurayami muere por pasar tiempo con el rubio, y tume fue marcada pronto tambien lo sera hana jejeje y en cuanto a lo de las dudas de la pelirroja tendras que leer para saber  
>listos los review vallamo con el siguiente paso<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 28: la verdad, los sentimientos y el examen<strong>

El reloj de la aldea marcaba las 10:30 de la mañana aun quedaba tiempo para el inicio del examen chunin y el rubio estaba meditando en uno de los campos de entrenamiento en búsqueda de algo de paz y serenidad, después de todo la noche anterior cierta mujer de pelo morado casi lo asesina por salir de misión sin avisarle y peor aun tomar a Tsume Inuzuka como compañera, a decir verdad mas que molesta por el hecho estaba molesta por no ser la primera, cosa rara pensó el rubio pero bueno Anko siempre seria Anko, después vino la sorpresa de la noche cuando sin previo aviso fue abordado por la bella mujer de pelo negro y ojos rojos, fue una platica agradable y bastante ilustrativa sobre lo que le pasaba a la mujer cerca del rubio, al final optaron por tratar de conocerse un poco antes de que algo mas pasara. Sin previo aviso sus rostros se encontraron y el rubio la beso dulcemente, fue un momento perfecto hasta que Anko entro cámara fotográfica en mano y tomo la foto del feliz dueto, de inmediato dijo cosas sobre divulgarlo entre todo mundo la apenada Kurenai se disculpo e inicio la pelea por la cámara ante la sonrisa del rubio.

Al final Anko acepto devolver la fotografía después de que el rubio le ofreció algo aun mejor, cierta imagen de cierto experto interrogador vestido de manera poco viril, en cuanto la vio estallo en carcajadas seguida de Kurenai y el rubio, lejos estaba de saber que eso le acarrearía problemas en el futuro, tan pronto se calmo la mujer de pelo morado dijo algo de tener una charla con cierta perra y salio, el rubio supo entonces que era mejor no estar ahí cuando volviera menos cuando supiera lo del "ritual" mejor huir y vivir para encarar el examen si se quedaba seguramente seria torturado lentamente por las dos mujeres.

De ese modo es como llego el rubio a este lugar tan tranquilo y relajado, respiraba en paz mientras en cierta mansión cierta pelirroja se comprobaba fehacientemente sus sospechas.

Kushina regreso de su misión, no fue realmente difícil es decir acabar con un pequeño grupo de criminales no le resulto problemático, llego a su casa cerca de las 10:00 de la mañana y como siempre todo estaba en calma, su pequeña Kasumi aun entrenaba con ese pervertido –(si le hace algo a mi niña deseara jamás haber nacido)- pensó agresivamente la mujer; en otro lugar cierto hombre de cabello blanco sudaba aterrado no sabia porque peso de algo estaba seguro no debía pasarle nada a la niña pelirroja o se arrepentiría.

Subió las escaleras ya ansiando la ducha y poder dormir un poco cuando los sonidos llamaron su atención, provenían de la recamara de Minato y estaba segura de que eran gemidos, molesta en extremo la mujer marcho decidida a la habitación –(sabia que tenia una amante pero traerla aquí es un desgraciado)- pensó furiosa la ojivioleta.

Dentro de la recamara el hombre rubio estaba tendido de espaladas mientras la mujer de cabello rosado se mecía sobre el, en un acto que le resultaba muy placentero –(no tiene el cuerpo de Kushina pero si que se mueve mi linda puta rosada)- pensó sumergido en sus propio placer el hombre rubio –(vamos Minato_kun dame un hijo y hazme tu nueva esposa)- pensó Sayako cuando sintió el clímax acercándose, nunca llego la puerta se abrió de golpe revelando a la furiosa mujer que los miraba fijamente casi se podía tocar el aterradora aura vengativa a su alrededor

-¡TU!- grito con furia cuando observo a la mujer pelirosada cubriéndose con las sabanas

-hola Kushina- saludo cínicamente mientras el yondaime se ponía unos pantalones

-TU ERES LA MUJERZUELA CON LA QUE ESTE CERDO SE CONSUELA- grito de nuevo mientras se acercaba a la rosada mujer que permanecía recostada cómodamente en la cama

-no te pongas así después de todo un hombre como el necesita una esposa que no ande como una puta acostándose con todos los hombres de la aldea- dijo Sayako mientras Kushina hervía de ira

-ESAS SON CALUMNIAS CUANDO ENCUENTRE A LA RESPONSABLE LA DESPELLEJARE COMO A TI- grito de nuevo mientras desenfundaba su espada

El aire abandono su estomago mientras el puño derecho del rubio líder se hundía en su estomago, cayo de rodillas mientras Sayako sonreía y Minato realizaba sellos a gran velocidad, de pronto los ojos de Kushina se abrieron como platos cuando sintió el chakra golpeándola con fuerza dejándola tendida en el suelo debatiéndose entre la inconciencia, mientras sus ojos se cerraban pudo escuchar las risas de dúo que se volvieron gemidos una vez mas, ella se perdía en la oscuridad mientras ellos seguían con su traición.

Despertó rato después mareada y adolorida aun en la recamara, se incorporo despacio notando los restos de "encuentro" de ese par, se sintió asqueada por estar en esa habitación por lo que fue rápido a la suya y a darse un baño lo último que quería era el aroma de esos dos sobre ella, tan pronto salio quemo su ropa, se puso su clásico atuendo ninja y salio a caminar aun mareada y con dolor en todo el cuerpo, no supo como o porque pero ahora mismo estaba en los campos de entrenamiento, sus ojos miraban el horizonte y se humedecían lentamente, dolía independientemente de que ya no sintiera nada aun dolía –(y pensar que por seguirlo ciegamente perdí a mi bebe)- ya no lo aguanto mas sus ojos derramaron lagrimas y empezó a llorar

-¿Kushina_chan?- levanto la vista y lo vio de pie ahí frente a ella se trataba de Naruto mirándola con dolor en sus ojos

-¿Qué paso porque lloras?- pregunto acercándosele y abrazándola suavemente, ella lo abrazo y dejo su llanto salir libre como hacia tanto tiempo no ocurría

Fueron minutos silenciosos mientras la mujer pelirroja se desahogaba en el pecho del rubio, pronto Naruto comenzó a acariciar suavemente su espalda calmándola y liberando un poco de tensión del momento, con sus dedos tomo la barbilla de la mujer y la obligo a mirarlo a la cara, los ojos azules se encontraron con los violetas, un sonrojo tenue adorno la cara de Kushina mientras su corazón latía rápido en su pecho –(porque me pongo así es un demonio después de todo)- pensó tratando de resistirse a sus propios impulsos

-no llores no me gusta ver a las mujeres hermosas llorar- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras ella enrojecía otro poco –quieres contarme que paso- pidió el rubio

No supo realmente porque pero Kushina le contó todo lo que paso esa mañana, incluido el desagradable encuentro con ese par, tan pronto los menciono la molestia de Naruto fue mas que evidente mientras otro largo clavo se unía al ataúd futuro del yondaime, de pronto la mujer se mareo y casi cae el suelo mientras el rubio la sostenía, fue cuando lo vio, era una especie de sello extraño en el cuello de la mujer que brillaba mientras ella se debilitaba

-Kushina_chan ¿Por qué tienes un sello en el cuello?- pregunto el rubio mientras ella se tocaba la zona sintiendo el ardor

- me lo debe haber puesto ese bastardo- respondió molesta mientras el rubio lo examinaba con cuidado había visto ese tipo de sello antes

-es un sello de destrucción de chakra- dijo preocupado atrayendo la atención de la mujer

-sirve para controlar a los prisioneros en la aldea de la lluvia, pero por la forma en que brilla debe estar fuera de control a este paso destruirá tu sistema de chakra y nunca podrás modelarlo de nuevo- dijo sumamente preocupado

Ella estaba de rodillas sin creer lo que estaba escuchando el hombre con el que se había casado destruía su carrera shinobi solo para poder estar con la pelirosada, se sentía furiosa y humillada, solo quería una oportunidad de hacerles pagar.

-Ninpo: yabura reta fuin (arte ninja: ruptura de sello)- dijo el rubio mientras ponía dos dedos sobre el sello y los deslizaba sobre el.

Kushina sintió un pequeño dolor cuando el sello se evaporo para enseguida sentir su poder regresar a la normalidad, miro incrédula al rubio que le sonreía tras su acción –ninguna mujer debería sufrir de algo así-, dijo sonriente mientras ella lo abrazaba llena de gratitud y alegría, de nuevo sus caras se encontraron y se perdieron en los ojos de otro –(es muy hermosa)- pensaba el rubio mientras se acercaba a Kushina, -(porque no puedo odiarte mas)- pensó angustiada mientras sus labios se unían, lo labios se apretaban con dulzura mientras la lengua del rubio pedía paso en su boca, los labio de Kushina se entreabrieron y la invadió con pasión mientras danzaban en una caricia húmeda y amorosa, tan pronto el beso acabo una sonrojada mujer se separo un poco del rubio

-yo...Naruto_kun- dijo ella sin creer su propio tono de voz

-no te preocupes no quiero presionar, espero me vallas a ver ganar- dijo sonriente para enseguida besarle la mejilla y comenzar a retirarse

-(tengo que estar segura)- pensó ella mientras sus manos volaban en su jutsu recién aprendido –Ninpo: kokoro no kuimiai (arte ninja: unión de mentes)- y el chakra emergió de su cabeza y se fundió con la del rubio.

Todo se volvió oscuro cuando frente a ella comenzaron a desfilar los recuerdos de la niñez del rubio corriendo por su vida de los molestos aldeanos y siempre terminando golpeado y casi muerto, su corazón dolió ante esas imágenes, volvieron a cambia ahora el pequeño niño estaba en el regazo de una linda chica de pelo verde que lo arrullaba con amor, siguieron las imágenes la miro morir y sintió el dolor del rubio, lo miro ser feliz con Okko y lo miro sufrir con su muerte, en este punto fue donde todo lo que creía se acabo, miro claramente al niño rubio hablando con un pelirroja muy conocida para ella

-no puede ser- murmuro para si misma cuando todo se volvió brillante y se hallo frente a frente con Natsumi

Estaba callada y sin creerlo, muchas otras veces mientras crecía llego a verla en su forma humana, lucia un poco diferente quizá mas radiante y la estaba observando seriamente mientras sonreía levemente

-**hola de nuevo Kushina**- saludo la zorra con esa sonrisa en su cara

-Kyubi- dijo ella aun en shock

-**dime Natsumi es el nombre que me dio Naruto_kun**- dijo seria mientras la confundida pelirroja no comprendía nada o mas bien se negaba a comprender

-si tu estas aquí significa…que el…es mi- no pudo acabar la frase pues la kitsune negó

-**ya no lo es, compartí mi energía vital con el y dejo de ser tu niño en es momento**- dijo serena mientras Kushina se ponía pálida y todo se difuminaba

De nuevo estaba en el área de práctica con el rubio frente a ella mirándola de manera fija y seria aguardando su reacción, de pronto ella lo abrazo con fuerza llorando sobre el suplicando perdón una y otra vez, el rubio de nuevo la abrazo y consoló hasta que ella se separo y lo miro con sus ojos aun lloroso y brillantes

- lo siento tanto Naruto_kun, debí estar ahí, mi pequeño, mi hijo- y trato de abrazarlo de nuevo pero el rubio se separo

-lo siento, si esto suena cruel pero tu no eres mi madre, no lo fuiste entonces y no lo eres ahora- dijo el rubio con su voz casi quebrada al ver los ojos tristes de la mujer que solo pudo mirar al suelo decepcionada de si misma, al final su fe ciega en Minato le arranco la oportunidad de criar a su hijo que ahora mismo la rechazaba como su madre

-yo ya tuve una madre- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de Kushina que recordó a esa chica de pelo verde en los recuerdos del rubio –ella me amo y dio su vida por mi, fue mi madre y nada cambiara eso lo siento- dijo triste mientras de nuevo Kushina lloraba despacio.

Se sentía tan rechazada, por los dos hombres mas importantes de su vida, solo le quedaba su hija pero ahora temía que al conocer toda la verdad ella también la dejara, de pronto los brazos del rubio la rodearon y la atrajo a su pecho, Kushina cerro los ojos y solamente disfruto del contacto, a pesar de todo el rubio seguía siendo un caballero con ella

-tal vez no hallas sido mi madre, pero podemos ser amigos, podemos tratar – dijo esperanzado mientras Kushina se debatía en su mente

Al principio la idea de que era su hijo la hacia feliz y triste, después al ser rechazada como madre si dolió pero avivaba un fuego pequeño dentro de ella y ahora eso de amigos –(yo no quiero eso quiero mas)- razono la pelirroja mientras volvía a mirar al rubio con las palabras de Natsumi retumbando en su cabeza "ya no lo es, compartí mi energía vital con el y en ese momento dejo de ser tu niño"; su corazón se acelero cuando recordó las palabras de Tsume "quieres unirte a nuestra familia" se sonrojo ante la idea que paso por su cabeza pero la sensación dentro de ella le decía que lo intentara

-no quiero ser tu amiga- dijo apenada mientras el rubio la miraba bastante roja

- ¿porque?- pregunto confundido temiendo que aun lo viera como un demonio

-si no pude ser tu madre quizá podría…ser…tu mujer…si quieres claro- dijo aun mas roja mientras el rubio pensaba las palabras mientras cierto dueto de damas estaba extrañamente callado

-me gustaría tratar,- dijo sonriente mientras ella se ponía roja –pero debo decirte algo…- y el rubio le contó sus pequeñas relaciones con las chicas

De manera increíble ella estuvo mas que tranquila y relajada mientras el rubio contaba todo con cierto lujo de detalles, curioso no parecía molesta por la idea de compartir extraño eso pensaba el rubio digo de Anko ella lo sugirió y a Tsume no parecía incomodarle, quizá funcionaria este intento de relación

- tengo que irme Kushina_chan iras a apoyarme- pregunto el rubio a su nueva…¿amiga?

-claro Naruto_kun- se puso algo roja cuando lo dijo –(se ve linda cuando se pone así)- pensó el rubio para de nuevo darle un beso y partir rumbo a su casa por un baño antes de ir a pelear

Tan pronto estuvo lo bastante lejos una gigantesca vena apareció en la frente de Kushina que se cubrió de un azul y aterradora aura, mientras sus puños crujían al apretárseles con tanta fuerza

-¡TSUMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito al viento, el rubio tenia una gota cayendo por su nuca parece que no lo tomo tan bien como creía

De camino al estadio el rubio vestía de nuevo su tradicional traje de mercenario casi todo en negro con esa camisa roja y su bufanda morada acompañado del sombrero, caminaba tranquilo cuando de pronto fue jalado dentro de un callejón, estaba frente a frente con la mujer previamente nombrada que lo miraba feliz y un poco roja

-hola Naruto_kun- saludo con esa voz sensual y tranquila

-hola Tsume_chan creí que ya estarías en el estadio- dijo el rubio tomando a la mujer de la cintura

-quería desearte suerte- y ambos se besaron despacio y con pasión mientras una de las manos de rubio acariciaba el trasero de la mujer

-eres muy malo Naruto_kun sabes como me pongo cuando me tocas- dijo seria mientras el rubio besaba suavemente su oído

-mi perrita se pone ansiosa- Tsume se estremeció en definitiva el fue una elección de compañero perfecta

-basta Naruto_kun si sigues así voy a terminar arrastrándote a un hotel- dijo amenazante mientras el rubio sonreía

-yo podría decir lo mismo Tsume_chan- de nuevo se besaron y esta vez el se separo de ella que soltó un quejido de molestia

-ya me voy o me descalifican por llegar tarde- se despidió el rubio con un beso en la mano de la mujer

-te tendré una sorpresa- dijo sonriente mientras el rubio seguía su camino

A la distancia el estadio se podía mirar y el casi estaba ahí cuando otra vez lo jalaron a una callejuela, esta vez solo pudo mirar una cabellera morada cuando la lengua ya estaba en su boca mientras los pechos se oprimían contra su torso, tan pronto el beso acabo el rubio estaba frente a frente con Anko que sonreía seductoramente

-buena suerte foxy_kun te estaré apoyando- dijo sonriente mientras el rubio la miraba fijamente

-gracias Anko_chan- el rubio la beso de nuevo y volvió a su camino

-busca a la chica sexy en las tribunas si me necesitas como inspiración- le dijo sonriente mientras el rubio solo reía ante sus ocurrencias.

El estadio era grande y peculiar, parecía una media luna con gradas muy altas frente a un amplio terreno abierto que se unía con las zonas de entrenamiento, era extraño hasta donde sabia el rubio estas peleas se desarrollaban en el otro estadio mas pequeño y cerrado, seguramente había algo planeado de parte del yondaime

-(me pregunto que tramara ese imbecil)-pensó el rubio ninja

-**nada bueno seguramente**- dijo Natsumi por primera vez en el día

-(al fin apareces que estabas durmiendo Natsumi_chan)- dijo el sonriente rubio

-**estaba cansada de lo de anoche Naruto_kun por cierto cada día tienes mas aguante jejeje**- dijo juguetona mientras el rubio se ponía rojo

El yondaime apareció dando otro de esos aburridos discursos y el rubio considero lanzarle aquel genjutsu que probo en el Uchiha que no aparecía por ningún lado quizá lo dejo demasiado perturbado y ahora estaba en un manicomio, no era que no hubiese visto venir desde lejos claro esta, el yondaime se cayo y ahora fue el turno del nuevo arbitro un sujeto que se presento como Genma al parecer su anterior examinador sufrió un accidente mortal, discretamente el rubio mira al pelirrojo de Suna que lucia particularmente demente este día.

Sus ojos se cruzaron con los de su hermana Temari quien le guiño un ojo con un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas, a un lado del rubio la dama del elemento hielo interpreto esto como una declaración de guerra –(no pude desquitarme con Anko_sensei pero creo que tu te ofreces muy amablemente a tomar su lugar)- pensó Haku con una dulce y curiosamente aterradora sonrisa.

**- parece que tu pelirroja te esta viendo Naruto_kun**- dijo Natsumi mientras el rubio miraba en las gradas a Kushina sonriendo y un poco apenada

-(no digas esas cosas Natsumi_chan)- rogó el rubio mientras la zorra empezaba a burlarse fiel a su costumbre

Tras una explicación de las reglas y el método de desarrollo del torneo los participantes regresaron a sus lugares exceptuando a los dos que combatirían en primer lugar

-aspirantes listos- dijo Genma mirando al pelirrojo con cara de psicópata y al perezoso Nara

-la primera batalla dara inicio entre Sabaku no Gaara y Shikamaru Nara- todo el mundo callo y se tenso en su lugar mientras el arbitro saltaba lejos de la acción

-HAJIME- los exámenes iniciaron.

* * *

><p>corte!, jejeje soy malo por terminarlo aqui lo se pero queria dejarlo en suspenso bien que les parecio Kushina salio de susu dudas en cuanto a dos cosas solo le falta una la que la anda difamando pero eso lo resolvera naruto claro esta, segundo que tal su reaccion con lo de tsume no perdio los estribos que va, bueno hasta aui lo dejo y los veo en el siguiente cap hasta luego<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: si se preguntan por mis visitas estan de compras gastando el dinero que ganamos al quebrar a esa pagina de poker en linea


	30. C29: El hielo en el viento

Hola a todo mundo, primero que nada una disculpa por no subir el capitulo el dia de ayer pero anduve algo ocupado por eso mismo he decidido subirlo temprano hoy para que puedan tene todo el dia para leerlo jejeje, bueno como no tengo mucho que decir pasemos directo a los reviwe  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>:aqui respondere a la duda increible se rendira shikamaru jejeje y si por eso retire lo del incesto peligro y me quieran linchar  
><strong>FranTano<strong>: tambien espero que ese par sufra y en cuanto a lo de hacer los caps mas largos casi ciempre son 7 hojas de word pero cuando me inspiro puedo llegar hasta las10 por lo demas no lo hago demasiado largos podrian llegar a lastimar la vista con tanta palabra  
><strong>Boyka<strong>: comentario sagaz y consiso gracias por leer el fic jejeje  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>: tienes razon en lo de la pelirroja mayor lo interesante sera ver la reaccion de kasumi jejeje se me hace que va a querer matar a alguien  
><strong>DnK<strong>: gracias por el review y si tienes razon se me fue un poco de las manos lo de las parejas, si quisiera quitar alguna tendria que causar alguna tragedia dejame meditarlo y ver si funciona si no procurar no exagerar tanto y en cuanto a lo del lemon seguido si se me fue la mano con eso pero necesitaba sacarlo de mi mente antes de seguir y retomando lo del harem habian pensado pensado originalmente en 7 pero se me fue y termine con un harem masivo ni hablar espero sigas leyendo el fic aunque no acorte esto perdon por ello  
>reviews respondidas a hjora a lo de siempre<p>

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 29: El hielo en el viento<strong>

El silencio reinaba en el estadio, segundos atrás Genma había salido del camino, y ahora mismo los dos genin se miraban fijamente, el sudor resbalaba por la sien de Shikamaru quien solo observaba fijamente a su oponente mientras su arena aguardaba el movimiento del chico de la hoja, levanto su mano en el aire y el pelirrojo estuvo listo para el contraataque

-me rindo- dijo con voz perezosa Shikamaru mientras todo mundo incluido Gaara tenia una enorme gota deslizándose por su nuca

-estas seguro- le cuestiono el arbitro a lo que el perezoso Nara solo asintió antes de volver a su lugar –el ganador por abandono Sabaku no Gaara- todo el mundo cayo y para después aplaudir aun confundidos por lo ocurrido

Tan pronto llego con los demás participantes simplemente se recostó en una banca contra la pared ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás genin, fue hasta que Naruto se le acerco que al fin atendió a los demás

-¿Qué?- pregunto algo fastidiado el recién… "derrotado"

-porque te rendiste sin siquiera intentarlo- cuestiono el ojiazul al flojo chico

- el es mejor que yo nunca l e habría ganado- respondió con cierta seriedad mientras el rubio sonreía

-tienes razón habría sido muy problemático asistir a tu funeral- dijo solemnemente mientras el Nara lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara

-te iré a ver al hospital- dijo el rubio mientras señalaba a una furiosa mujer en el publico

-(genial en vez de que me mate ese loco me va a matar mi madre, que problemático)- pensó resignándose a su futura paliza.

De vuelta a la arena, tras el pequeño y breve "combate" de apertura Genma tosía aclarándose la garganta y atrayendo la atención del publico, que de nuevo aplaudía esperando un mejor combate esta vez

-bueno segundo combate pueden las participantes bajar- dijo el hombre mientras la rubia descendía y Haku comenzaba a caminar

-buena suerte Haku_chan- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras un tenue sonrojo adornaba la cara de la pelinegra

Ambas llegaron al centro de la arena y se miraron fijamente

-listas- las dos asintieron –Sabaku no Temari vs Haku- declaro el hombre del senbon en la boca –HAJIME- y de nuevo salto lejos del par de kunoichis

La mano de Haku se elevo en el aire y mas de uno supuso se repetiría lo del combate pasado, la palma cayo veloz mientras 5 agujas eran lanzadas contra la rubia que usando su enorme abanico como escudo las bloqueaba, ambas saltaron de su posición y se alejaron una de la otra, de un movimiento firme el abanico de balance de un lado a otro y una poderosa ráfaga de viento soplo con fuerza sacudiendo a Haku que fue proyectada contra el muro atrás de ella.

El publico estallo en vítores al fin un verdadero combate acababa de iniciar, de inmediato la chica de pelo negro se levanto y corrió a los árboles cercanos en busca de refugio, la chica de ojos verdes sonrío y esta vez aun con mas fuerza vatio su abanico mientras lanzaba su jutsu –kamaitachi (torbellino cortante)- el viento giro arremolinándose el pequeños torbellinos que giraban con violencia y que al golpear los árboles estos fueron reducidos a troncos cercenados, toda la audiencia cayo cuando uno de ellos aplasto a Haku, de pronto antes de que el arbitro dictara el fin de la batalla esta estallo en un montón de hielo.

Temari apenas pudo girar para bloquear la andanada de senbons que le caían procedentes de la chica de pelo negro que emergía ilesa de un arbusto, tan pronto las senbons se detuvieron los ojos de Temari distinguieron un brillo y salto del camino, segundos después la gran espada se clavaba en el suelo dejando un pequeño surco, la chica de pelo negro sonreía levemente mientras Temari sudaba un poco nerviosa un segundo fue la diferencia de haberse quedado ahí ahora le faltaría por lo menos un brazo

-tratas de matarme – pregunto ligeramente asustada la chica de la arena ante la acción claramente homicida

-no lo intento menos que tu- le respondió Haku con una voz ligeramente molesta

De nuevo la chica de pelo negro se lanzo contra Temari que inicio un mortal baile esquivando la enorme espada de Haku, la razón de esta lucha era simple la poco agua no tenia mucha a su disposición por ello mismo la chica de ojos cafés trataba de racionar sus jutsus de la mejor manera posible, por su lado Temari comenzaba a desesperarse a esta distancia no le era posible atacar a la chica que se empeñaba en no separársele demasiado –(quieres pelear de cerca peleemos de cerca)-, pensó la chica de coletas mientras el chakra Futon invadía su abanico

La espada de Haku cayo descendente mientras Temari giraba su abanico sobre su cabeza y lo lanzaba contra la espada, de manera increíble la espada resonó como si hubiese golpeado algo de metal, mientras era lanzada hacia atrás ante la sonrisa confiada de la rubia

-sorprendida, ahora voy yo- y corrió contra Haku

Su abanico se movía de un lado al otro contra la chica de pelo negro que ahora para sorpresa de muchos estaba en plena defensa ante el ataque de la rubia que se movía girando con gracia soltando mortales movimientos, un corte descendente de la izquierda y Haku salto para alejarse mientras el abanico cortaba una roca a la mitad, mas de uno exclamo de impresión mientras el rubio sabia muy bien lo que ocurria

-(esa es una variación de la espada de viento, es muy lista para no gastas chakra de mas lo canaliza através de abanico que ahora es como una enorme hoja ten mucho cuidado Haku_chan)- pensó algo preocupado el rubio.

De vuelta a la arena una vez mas las agujas volaban y Temari las bloqueaba con su abanico que de nuevo funcionaba como escudo, lo claco en el suelo frente a ella mientras miraba sonriente a la chica de cabello negro que parecía algo cansada

-eso es todo lo que tienes,- dijo confiada en su victoria

-de hecho aun tengo esto- respondió Haku mientras levantaba su mano

Rápido todas las agujas se elevaron en el aire dejando caer sus cubiertas falsas revelando cientos de agujas de hielo que ahora rodeaban ala sorprendida rubia, cerro la palma con fuerza y todas las agujas se lanzaron contra Temari giro veloz sobre si misma creando una onda de viento con su abanico bloqueando las agujas por muy poco

-te tengo- dijo Haku justo frente a ella mientras la espada se clavaba directamente en su hombro

-aaaaarrggg- se quejo la rubia cuando la sangre comenzó a emanar se su hombro atravesado, de pronto Temari perdió su forma y se disipo en un montón de tierra

-no eres la única que sabe hacer clones Kamaitachi (torbellino cortante)- lanzo su jutsu a una distancia ineludible

Esta vez Haku fue atrapada, mientras era elevada en el aire su kimono de combate era cubierto de múltiples cortes por todo lo largo antes de que ella fuese arrojada contra una pared con mucha fuerza, aun estaba conciente pero le dolía todo el cuerpo, Temari observo de reojo al rubio mirando atento la pelea y se sonrojo un poco –(espero que me este viendo)- pensó un poco apenada de si misma mientras Haku la miraba claramente –(no lo tendrás tu)- pensó sumamente molesta la usuaria del elemento hielo.

De pronto un frío y congelante viento surgió en la arena, la sensación del congelamiento comenzaba a calar hasta los huesos, mientras la rubia observaba con cierto nerviosismo a su oponente de cabello oscuro, levantaba su espata en el aire lista para el ataque –(seguro es ese jutsu con el que gano la vez pasada)-, pensó la chica de las 4 coletas mientras para sorpresa de muchos Haku dejaba caer su espada en el suelo, sus manos viajaron a una velocidad increíble mientras trazaba los sellos de su ataque, de pronto se detuvo y miro a Temari que por un momento perdió su forma tomando la de cierta mujer de pelo morado

-Hyotuon: kokuuryuu boufuusetsu (elemento hielo: ventisca del dragón negro)- grito Haku mientras extendía sus dos manos al frente

Dos grandes cabezas oscuras de ojos rojos surgieron rugiendo y se precipitaron contra la chica de abanico que únicamente se cubrió con su arma esperando resistir el poderoso embate, los dragones negros giraron a su alrededor y pronto un gigantesco torbellino de helado viento rugía poderosos en el centro del estadio, rocas, rama y uno que otro sombrero eran elevados en el aire ante el poderío de ataque, justo en el centro Temari volaba por los cielos gritando en agonía.

El mismo yondaime estaba impresionado y esperaba su hija corriera con suerte y esta chica no llegase a la final con algo tan poderoso en su arsenal seguramente Kasumi perdería, por su lado los participantes incluido el rubio miraban con los ojos abiertos como platos el poder de ese jutsu, el torbellino se disipo y una herida Temari cayo al suelo, lucia bastante golpeada y con varios trozos de su ropa desgarrados y uno que otro fragmento de escarcha sobre ella, se tambaleo un poco apoyándose en su abanico, Haku cargo de frente espada en mano lista para terminar la batalla , en su rostro se deslizaban las gotas de sudor , estaba muy cerca casi a punto de acabar con todo cuando una furiosa Temari lanzo su mas poderoso ataque

-Futon: shogekiba no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu de la onda de choque)- dijo la rubia mientras elevaba su abanico horizontalmente

Lo dejo caer pesadamente y una poderosa onda de viento golpeo el suelo, fue como las ondas en un estanque, se expandió rápidamente contra la desprevenida Haku, el suelo crujió y se hundió un poco mientras el poderoso viento golpeaba con fuerza, el contacto fue brutal y en medio de un gran grito la chica de ojos cafés salio volando contra el muro del estadio quedando empotrada mientras el viento cimbraba las gradas y ascendía crujiendo contra el muro de protección donde Haku permanecía inmóvil.

La sangre salía de la boca de cabello negro y todo mundo permanecía inmóvil temiendo lo peor, Haku tosió un poco antes de desplomarse contra el suelo mientras su gran espada yacía ahora a una considerable distancia de ella, desde las gradas el suelo se apreciaba hundido en una forma semejante a la de un abanico, el sonido del golpe llamo la atención de todos, el abanico había caído de las manos de la rubia que respiraba agitadamente, el mismo Genma estaba listo para detener la pelea cuando fue Haku quien hablo

-ya te cánsate verdad- dijo la chica del elemento hielo seria mientras trataba de incorporarse

-no tanto como tu- respondió un tanto molesta consigo misma la rubia perdió mucho chakra en ese jutsu

-estamos casi inconcientes porque no dejamos de huir y damos un ultimo golpe- propuso Haku mientras Temari la miraba seriamente

-tienes agallas lo reconozco, bien hagamos esto sin armas, un jutsu contra un jutsu- propuso la chica de ojos turquesa con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara a su oponente de pelo negro que solo asintió.

Ambas se irguieron, y se miraron fijamente listas para el ultimo ataque, el las gradas las personas aguardaban expectantes mientras el sensei del equipo de Suna sonreia levemente

-Hoytuon: houryuundan (elemento hielo dragón de helo)- grito la chica de pelo negro mientras los cristales se reunían sobre ella tomando la forma de un brillante dragón helado

-Futon: furyundan (elemento viento: dragón de viento)- dijo la rubia mientras el aire a su alrededor se mecía con violencia dando paso a un feroz dragón semitransparente.

El sonido de las gradas fue opacado por el poderoso rugir de las bestias que se lanzaron una contra la otra en un choque titánico, el golpe fue poderoso y el viento se desgajo mientras los cristales de hielo volaban por el aire, el choque era feroz ninguno cedía, de pronto ambos dragones serpentearon sobre el otro y se alanzaron contra las oponentes. Ambas chicas fueron golpeadas de frente mientras los dragones las arrastraban por todo el suelo, al final ambos se disiparon. Por un lado la tendida e inconciente Haku tenia infinidad de cortes y heridas en su cuerpo mientras yacía en el suelo debajo de viento que se disipaba despacio, del otro extremo Temari estaba en las mismas circunstancias con trozos de hielo a su alrededor y algo de escarcha sobre su cuerpo maltrecho e incapaz de levantarse, el publico estallo de emoción ante la resolución de las batallas en espera de que la ganadora fuese proclamada

-ambas están inconcientes por ello esta batalla se dicta como doble ko- dijo Genma mientras todo mundo callaba ante la tristeza del resultado ambas eran eliminadas.

Los médicos entraron deprisa pero cuando llegaron la chica de pelo negro ya estaba siendo sanada por el rubio, como llego ahí nadie tenia la menor idea

-(parece que el demonio se preocupa por esa chica quizá podría utilizarla mas adelante)-, pensó tramando a futuro el yondaime de Konoha que desvío levemente su mirada a las gradas donde su hasta ese momento "esposa" miraba los exámenes –(se ve tranquila maravilloso el sello esta funcionando bien, por un segundo temí que por ser una Uzumaki el sello drenaría demasiado rápido y se daría cuenta, no es como si alguien pudiera retirarlo todo sale perfectamente hasta ahora)- sonrío levemente después de todo sus planes manchaban sobre ruedas verdad

Haku abrió los ojos despacio mientras el feliz rubio terminaba de sanarla, de inmediato un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la cara de Haku ante la cercanía de Naruto

-estas bien Haku_chan- pregunto el rubio a su compañera que parecía algo triste

-si pero…no gane verdad Naruto_kun, yo perdí- dijo triste y cabizbaja la chica de ojos cafés

-de echo nadie gano fue un doble ko Haku_chan, además no tienes porque estar triste- dijo el rubio levantando su cara tomándola suavemente de la barbilla, –fue una pelea increíble eres muy fuerte y sabes donde este estoy seguro de que Zabuza esta orgulloso de ti- dijo el rubio mientras ella derramaba un par de lagrimas de alegría pensando en su viejo mentor y se podría decir padre

De pronto el rubio se acerco mucho a la chica que cerro levemente los ojos mientras levantaba un poco sus labios, en las gradas mas de una chica sintió ganas de asesinar a la usuaria del hielo, los ojos de Haku se abrieron mientras los labios de rubio le daban un suave beso en la frente, estaba un poco desilusionada pero cuando resonó el "awwwww" en las tribunas se puso como una cereza y agradeció que fuese en la frente; el rubio camino entonces despacio hacia donde yacía la rubia que ya era atendida por lo médicos quisieron detenerlo pero una mirada fija basto para separarlos, se inclino sobre la rubia y puso su mano sobre su vientre con extraña mezcla de chakra verde y rojo, las heridas superficiales sanaron de inmediato y se incorporo un poco, se desplomo de nuevo pero esta vez quedo en brazos del rubio

-porque me ayudas- pregunto confundida mientras el rubio de nuevo la sanaba un poco más

-me agradas que puedo decir, además no me gusta ver a la chicas bonitas sufrir- dijo el sonriente rubio mientras la chica de pelo rubio se sonrojaba un poco

Tan pronto la curo camino de nuevo al palco mientras lo médicos trasladaban a las chicas a la enfermería para una revisión mas a fondo cuando la zorra hablo

-**lo notaste verdad Naruto_kun**- dijo ella curiosamente bastante seria

-(si, ella aun tiene suficiente chakra casi la mitad de hecho)- respondió mentalmente el rubio

-_deben estar planeando algo Naruto_sama_- dijo la peliblanca también seria ante la situación

-(es posible mejor estemos preparados creo que aquí va a pasar algo)- respondió el rubio mientras llegaba al palco y de nuevo Genma saltaba al centro de la arena

En las tribunas tan pronto los jutsus cayeron minutos atras un par de mujeres véanse Anko y Tsume salían corriendo de las gradas arrastrando tras de si a un pequeño grupo de chicas que no comprendían nada de lo que ocurría, solo sabían que este par tramaba algo, la mujer Inuzuka volvió solo para llevarse a jalones a Kurenai y a Mikoto ante la mirada curiosa de Kushina –(que estará planeando esas dos)- pensó con curiosidad

En la arena el arbitro estaba esperando el rubio acababa de bajar y el Uchiha no aparecía por ningún lado, el ojiazul pensaba que quizá aun seguía en posición fetal en aquel campo de entrenamiento, estaba por descalificarlo cuando el yondaime intervino, debido a la expectación el encuentro se posponía momentáneamente –(favoritismo descarado verdad)- pensó el rubio mientras regresaba a su sitio con los demás participantes, en las tribunas el grupo conformado por Anko, Tsume, Hana, Kurenai, Mikoto, una demasiado roja Hinata y una sonriente Ino estaba sentadas y envueltas en gabardinas –(estas traman algo estoy segura)- volvió a deducir Kushina.

-bien continuando con la primera ronda que bajen los participantes del 4 combate- dijo sereno mientras la alegre pelirroja corría a la arena y el chico de lentes se detenía un momento mirando al rubio, solo cabecearon para desearse suerte y el chico de gabardina bajo y encaro a la segura chica, en las gradas comenzaron los murmullos sobre la poderosa hija del yondaime y su gran talento solo sirvió para inflar mas el ego de la chica

-Kasumi Namikaze contra Shino Aburame- ambos participantes asintieron y el arbitro dicto el inicio –HAJIME-

Shino se movió a un lado esquivando la veloz bala de viento que se precipito contra el, el suelo crujió un poco y las cejas del rubio se arquearon –(es mas fuerte que antes)- pensó fugazmente mientras el Aburame corría a los árboles y Kasumi sonreía, sabia que tenia la victoria en la bolsa siempre y cuando los insectos de Shino no lograran atraparla tenia que mantener la pelea a larga distancia, por su parte el chico de gafas ya planeaba su estrategia.

Varias balas de aire despedazaron el pequeño bosquecillo revelando al Aburame que ya se cubría ante el ataque frontal de la pelirroja, Kasumi sonrío era tan fácil, quizá demasiado en el ultimo segundo la chica recapacito y salto a un costado justo cuando Shino estallaba en un enjambre de insectos zumbantes que por un segundo estuvieron a punto de atraparla –(soy una escupida casi me atrapa tengo que tener mas cuidado)- pensó la molesta pelirroja mientras tomaba distancia y esperaba el ataque del chico de gafas

Otro enjambre de insectos salio de los árboles y se lanzo contra Kasumi quien con gran velocidad los esquivo todos mientras preparaba su nuevo jutsu, recién lo aprendió de su pervertido padrino y no veía mejor momento para usarlo

-Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)- grito mientras exhalaba la esfera de flamas

Ante la mirada de todos la nube de insectos fue reducida a solo cenizas mientras la feliz chica sonreía segura de su victoria, sin duda con jutsus de fuego en su arsenal los insectos de Shino no tendrían muchas posibilidades, era bueno que no solo ella tuviese jutsus nuevos

-Doton: doryundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- gran dragón de roca emergió del bosque y se lanzo contra la chica que solo podía mirarlo llegar de frente, un reemplazo la salvo justo a tiempo cuando el ataque se estrello contra el muro despedazando el tronco –(cuando aprendió eso Shino)-pensó confundida sin prestar atención a su entorno

-KASUMI- gritaron los admiradores de la chica pelirroja cuando el chico Aburame surgió de entre los escombros tras la chica, la pelirroja solo pudo mirar la inmensa nube de insectos que la envolvió de prisa, el yondaime se tenso no era posible su hija no iba a perder aquí de este modo aunque el mismo tuviese que dictar alguna ley que le favoreciera

En las gradas la madre de Kasumi negaba con la cabeza ella tenia fe en su hija pero es amanera de caer en el juego del oponente y de distraerse eran claramente de novato, negó con la cabeza –(creo que necesitaras mas entrenamiento Kasumi_chan)- pensó un poco triste mientras cierta amiga suya se burlaba de su hija tras caer en es emboscada –(tu y yo aun tenemos una charla pendiente Tsume)- pensó mirando con ira a su amiga.

Dentro de la nube de insectos Kasumi forcejeaba mientras su chakra poco a poco se agotaba, -(no puedo perder no frente a todos no frente a mi padre, ni frente a mi madre ni frente a Naruto_kun)- pensó con determinación mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos, el poder siniestro lleno el aire mientras los insectos de Shino eran arrasados por una ola de fuego, tras dispersarse frente a el estaba una Kasumi de rasgos mas animales rodeada de una fina capa de chakra rojo y con una sonrisa en su cara.

-no puedo creer que me obligaras a usar esto Shino en verdad que eres bueno- dijo Kasumi mientras e chakra se extinguía lentamente dejándola normal, - aquí voy de nuevo- dijo feliz antes de atacar al chico de gafas

Era una mortal combinación de taijutsu, curiosamente ninguno de los insectos del chico de gabardina hacia acto de aparición, en la tribunas la familia del chico conocía la razón esas dos técnicas de fuego diezmaron demasiado a la colonia del chico que ahora mismo estaba siendo arrinconado por la pelirroja, un recurso desesperado Shino realizo el kawarimi reemplazándose con una roca mientras 4 clones de la chica a aprecian tras bocanadas de humo, las ahora 5 pelirrojas atacaban con fuerza mientras Shino se dedicaba a evadirle de pronto una sexta Kasumi la original apareció tras de Shino con una esfera azul girando violentamente en su mano, el chico no pudo reaccionar cuando el jutsu ya estaba golpeándolo

-RASENGAN- grito la pelirroja mientras hundía el jutsu en la espalda de Shino que salio volando en un mar de dolor

El chico de gabardina se quedo tendido en el suelo mientras la pelirroja esperaba, quiso levantarse pero no podía sentía como si su interior hubiese sido molido, cayo inconciente al suelo

-Shino no puede seguir la ganadora es Kasumi- de inmediato todo mudo estallo en vítores mientras la pelirroja saltaba feliz en la arena

-(parece que Kasumi conoce el rasengan me pregunto si será mas fuerte que mi "Genshi" bueno ya lo averiguare)- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras en un remolino de hojas aparecían Kakashi y Sasuke vestido todo de negro con vendas en su brazo izquierdo y una sonrisa aun mas arrogante que la de antes, Genma los regaño por llegas tarde si no fuese por la expectativa el Uchiha habría sido descalificado, mientras el arbitro continuaba el regaño al ninja enmascarado el "ultimo" Uchiha miraba al palco directo al rubio

-(es hora de ponerte en tu lugar dobe)- pensó arrogante mientras el rubio sonreía desde su posición

-(hora de patearle el trasero a Sasuke)- se dijo mentalmente el rubio con una gran y siniestra sonrisa en su cara.

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen mis queridos lectores, shikamaru se rindio (obvio), Haku y Temari fue doble ko (aunque la rubia aun poseia chakra para ganar detalle interesante no ) kasumi gano solo por poseer el poder de natsumi dentro de ella de otro modo pierde y finalmente aparecio redi_chan para que el rubio le patee el trasero, oh si en el siguiente capitulo veremos accion sangre y a cierto emo derrotado no dejen de leerlo<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: alguien adivina que traman esas mujeres en las gradas  
>pd2: como compensacion y disculpa por el retraso les dejo el titulo del siguiente capitulo como adelanto "C30: cuando las aves callan"<p> 


	31. C30: Cuando las aves callan

Hola a todo mundo se que han estado esperando esta continuación y como compensacion por hacerlos esperar de mas ayer he decidido subirla de una vez y no prolongar la agonia hasta mañana jejejeje, la subo ahora esperando que todos disfruten del esperado y maravilloso combate del rubio contra el "sr personalidad" ahora a lo de siempre

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

_Saldo del fic al capitulo 30_: **16** alertas, **26** favoritos y **96** review que felicidad TT_TT

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 30: Cuando las aves callan<strong>

Todo mundo callo cuando el yondaime se aclaro la garganta y se puso de pie en su palco mirando seriamente a los dos ninjas recién llegados, el rubio suspiro en el palco de los participantes ya sabia lo que venia un solemne y político regaño al Uchiha, suspiro resignado cuando el rubio mayor comenzó a hablar –(a este le encanta estar parloteando porque no me deja solamente patearle el trasero)- pensó algo fastidiado el rubio mientras una idea muy divertida surgía en su mente, rápidamente varios clones de sombra aparecieron y salieron corriendo discretamente.

En los pasillos de estadio una feliz pelirroja recibía las felicitaciones de su amiga peliazul que como siempre imitaba a una manzana lo extraño era que el rubio no estaba cerca cos a bastante rara

-bien dime de una vez que te pasa Hinata y porque traes eso puesto- pregunto un poco fastidiada la pelirroja mientras su amiga se ponía aun mas roja le susurro al oído y un tic nervioso apareció en la ceja de su amiga justo antes de mirarla con decisión –no te preocupes Hinata no harás esto sola yo te ayudare- dijo segura mientras cierta mujer pelirroja y mayor entraba en escena

-¿Qué es lo que no dejaras que Hinata haga sola?- pregunto serena la mujer mientras en el sonido de estadio aun resonaba la voz del yondaime –(siempre ha hablado demasiado)- pensó algo fastidiada

-bueno, este veras okasan- y la chica le dijo al oído, tan pronto acabo ambos puños de la mujer se cerraron y su aura de ira la rodeo mientras susurraba un solo nombre –Tsume- una vena apareció levemente en su frente antes de respirar relajada y salir en busca de su amiga canina

-vamos Hinata necesitare algo así- dijo Kasumi jalando a su amiga peliazul

-pero…K…Kushiha_sama..p...parecía molesta- dijo tartamudeando tímida como siempre

-tal vez pero no me lo prohibió- respondió sonriente mientras las dos partían en busca de Anko

Tsume salía de la enfermería con una gran sonrisa en su cara tras su pequeña labor de convencimiento, se detuvo en seco y tembló un poco se giro despacio y miro a su pelirroja amiga con una mirada asesina en su cara , seguramente lo descubrió y venia por una explicación, una sola idea cruzo la mente de la mujer de triángulos en la cara para salvar su integridad al menos por ahora

-si ya lo sabes porque no te nos unes Kushina estoy segura que te divertirías- dijo ella deteniéndola en seco mientras se ponía roja

-estas loca como podría hacer algo así- rebatió aun un poco roja la ojivioleta

-no seas gallina estoy segura que así podrías fastidiar a tu "adorado" esposo dijo sonriente mientras la mujer de cabello rojo la miraba con determinación

-vamos Tsume- respondió segura de si misma partiendo junto a su sonriente amiga –(es tan fácil de manejar jejeje)- pensó la mujer.

De vuelta a la arena el yondaime finalmente se callaba y tomaba asiento en su palco mirando discretamente hacia donde ya no estaba su bella esposa en su lugar solo estaba esa pequeña zona vacía, sonrío seguramente no quería ver al demonio pelear, por su lado su alumno paso a la zona donde ya le esperaban sus colegas jounin para regañarlo un poco por su tardanza.

-aun no pelea mi aijada- dijo la voz experimentada del peliblanco sanin apareciendo de la nada en el palco

-ya peleo sensei, y lo hizo muy bien- respondió Minato a su viejo maestro que solo maldijo el llegar tarde

-¿quien sigue?- cuestiono jiraiya mirando al arbitro caminando al centro de la arena

-sigue el demonio- respondió en voz baja para que el "Kazekague" no lo oyera, el invocador se sapos asintió listo para ver el combate

-( estas aquí eh jiraiya, no importa no arruinaras mis planes aunque por lo visto piensas igual que tu alumno par de cretinos kukuku me muero de ganas de ver sus caras cuando se enteren de la verdad kukukukuku)- pensó maliciosamente el sanin de las serpientes debajo de su disfraz de Kazekague.

-bien es hora de seguir con los exámenes- dijo Genma llamando al siguiente combate – puede el otro participante bajar por favor- pidió amablemente y fue cuando paso. Hubo varias explosiones de humo en el corredor superior donde aparecieron bocinas, entre el publico varias personas sin saber realmente como ahora usaban una playera blanca con un huracán de color negro dibujado al frente y con la frase de "el mejor de todos" escrita en la espalda, otra explosión y apareció un sonriente rubio vestido con un smoking blanco al centro de la arena, justo en ese momento las bocinas se encendieron con una música muy curiosa

(si desean escuchar usen el link: www. youtube .com/watch?v=KAV3aVGwEJI  
>solo copien a una ventana nueva y eliminen los espacios)<p>

El rubio de traje saco un micrófono de quien sabe donde y empezó a hablar ante la mirada confundida de todo mundo que por alguna razón se sentía emocionado feudales y jounin incluidos - Directo de la aldea de Konoha, midiendo 1.69 y pesando 60kg, portador de una espada increíble y amo de la intimidación en la aldea de la hoja, con ustedes Naruto Ishuuuuuraaaaaa- y el clon se esfumo en una bola de humo mientras un pequeño remolino negro giraba a la salida del palco de participantes.

Se disipo revelando la figura del rubio arrodillado, tomo un poco de la tierra del suelo y la soltó en el viento para levantarse de golpe y encarar al Uchiha con una enorme y diabólica sonrisa en su cara algo le dijo a Sasuke que habría sido mejor no asistir al examen, el publico estallo en vítores ante la entrada original del rubio mientras cierto hombre de cabello blanco tenia lagrimas en sus ojos

-eso si es una entrada- dijo el sanin de los sapos ante la aparición del rubio.

Genma tenia una curiosa sonrisa en su cara mientras asentía con la cabeza, después de todo esa si había sido una entrada original, el rubio llego a lado del Uchiha quien lo miraba molesto por semejante forma de robar su atención, la música se detuvo y las bocinas junto a los clones que las sostenían se esfumaron, el arbitro se preparo para el combate mientras los peleadores se separaban uno del otro fue cuando paso, resonó una explosión pequeña y una bocanada de humo después en los lugares vacíos en las gradas estaban las chicas de gabardina, ahora mismo Anko, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Mikoto, Kurenai (estas tres algo rojas) Hana, Tsume, y la misma Kushina al centro acompañadas por unas recuperadas y recargadas Haku y Temari (gracias a píldoras de soldado cortesía de las mujeres instigadoras) estaban de pie vestidas con unos demasiado reveladores trajes de porrista en color es azul y rojo (véase imagen de referencia bajo su propio riesgo: http : / genzoman. devianart .com/gallery/?offset=144#/d2wq08g igual que arriva copien y eliminen espacios )bueno el de Anko tenia morado en vez de azul y el de Tsume café mientras el de Kushina era totalmente rojo incluidos los pompones; todo mundo callo mientras las miraba incrédulo,

-NARUTO ES EL MEJOR NARUTO GANARA NARUTO NARUTO WOOWWW- gritaron en perfecta coordinación saltando en las gradas con ciertas partes de su cuerpo rebotando en el aire, todo hombre presente se desmayo por la hemorragia nasal exceptuando al sanin serpiente por razones obvias y escalofriantes brrrrr , al Uchiha de tendencias cuestionables que en este momento estaba mas que molesto y cierto sanin de cabello blanco que escribía como loco casi al punto de que sus manos sangraban

Por su parte el rubio inconciente en realidad logro soportar la imagen por poco el problema fue la imagen mental de Natsumi en la que incluyo con esas "porristas" a ella misma Kurayami, Yugito y a Hime_chan, el rubio no pudo soportar esa imagen recargada y se desmayo, cerca de 10 minutos después del incidente con un estadio recién limpiado del exceso de sangre, muchos maridos golpeados y novias furiosas, Genma con dos rollos de papel en la nariz alisto el encuentro de nuevo

-(olvidaba lo bella que es Kushina quien sabe quizá pueda divertirme un poco con mi "esposa" antes de dársela a Sayako no es como si fuese a poder resistirse con ese lindo sello que le puse)- pensó malicioso el yondaime ignorando el hecho de a quien le estaba echando porras por otro lado la mayoría por no decir todos los hombres de la arena compartían el mismo pensamiento –(maldito rubio con suerte)-

-HAJIME- grito Genma dando inicio al combate

De inmediato el Uchiha arremetió contra Naruto con un golpe frontal que fue bloqueado con facilidad, un puñetazo con el brazo izquierdo también fue evadido mientras el rubio se agachaba y giraba para quedar a espaldas del moreno, sujeto sus hombros y clavo un fuerte rodillazo en la espalda del Uchiha que gimió de dolor antes de ser lanzado en el aire por el rubio, cayo cerca de 3 metros lejos de Naruto que ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona en la cara

-si solo atacas así esto no durara nada muéstrame lo mejor que tienes Shojo josei (dama virgen)- dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa en su cara, todo el estadio callo un segundo mientras el Uchiha tenia un tic en su ceja, de inmediato todo mundo estallo en risas y el Uchiha de realizo sellos a gran velocidad

-Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)- grito mientras su pecho se inflaba y exhalaba una enorme bola de fuego que se lanzaba contra el rubio

-Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- contrarresto el rubio con ese disco de agua girando aun mas grande y violento que el de las pruebas genin

Ambos jutsus chocaron y el vapor no se hizo esperar mientras la bola de fuego se disipaba y los restos del disco volaban al pelinegro que con algo de agilidad rodó por el suelo evadiéndolos, 4 shuriken volaron contra el rubio que con Kunai en mano los bloqueo todos con facilidad –así se lanza Shojo josei (dama virgen)- y 3 kunai volaron por aire a una velocidad mucho mayor, el pelinegro quiso imitar la defensa del rubio pero solo logro bloquear dos de las armas la tercera corto su pierna levemente causando una hemorragia menor.

Fulmino con la mirada al rubio y ataco ahora kunai en mano, lo esgrimía cono una navaja en un vano intento de enterrárselo al rubio sonriente frente a el, en las gradas las personas apenas lo creían su preciado Uchiha estaba siendo derrotado por "el demonio", por su lado los hombres hacían todo lo posible por no voltear al palco de "porristas" que aun danzaban para motivar al rubio so pena de inconciencia, alguno que otro lo hacia condenándose a no presenciar el combate.

Naruto estaba francamente sorprendido con la velocidad y fuerza del Uchiha, era patético, atacando de esa manera y sin medir consecuencias, a decir verdad era bastante decepcionante –Raiken (puño eléctrico)- el puño izquierdo del rubio brillando de electricidad golpe el estomago del Uchiha elevándolo en el aire mientras la energía paralizaba sus nervios, el rubio giro sobre si mismo tocando su pierna e imitando a Jin traslado la electricidad a su pie, fue una patada giratoria devastadora la que hizo volar al Uchiha por el aire hasta caer al suelo sangrando de la boca y con un moretón enorme en la cara.

-rayos le partieron el alma a tu hijo Mikoto- dijo la siempre alegre Tsume mientras la aludida Uchiha sonrojada y todo solo asentía con esta clase de ropa no se sentía capaz de debatirle nada

-no por nada Naruto_kun es mi compañero- chillo alegremente haciendo que la mayoría de los que comprendían el sentido de compañero para un Inuzuka se desmayaban no sin maldecían al rubio de nuevo por su suerte.

Naruto estaba de brazos cruzados observando como lentamente un maltrecho Sasuke se levantaba sosteniendo su rostro mientras escupía sangre y algo blanco, un segundo viéndolo de cerca eso era un diente, los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron lleno de ira este tipo le tiro un diente y por ello tendría que pagar

-Katon: goryuka no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran dragón de fuego)- dijo con odio el moreno lanzando su jutsu

Los ojos de todos los espectadores se abrieron como platos cuando la enorme serpiente de fuego quemo todo a su paso hasta envolver al rubio, su silueta se desvaneció entre las rojas e intensas flamas que siguieron su camino hasta golpear contra el muro a espaldas del rubio, las flamas se elevaban levemente sobre la pared de protección que se fundía levemente por el calor, el jutsu acabo y el Uchiha respiro agitado por el esfuerzo pero con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara –(te lo merecías dobe)- pensó con alegría asumiendo la muerte del rubio.

De entre el humo se aprecio algo inesperado se trataba de una especie de muro de roca parcialmente quemado, saltando el rubio se posiciono arriba de el con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras el Uchiha lo miraba incrédulo –lindo jutsu pero lo espectacular no siempre es lo mas efectivo déjame ilustrarte- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras unos sellos muy conocidos se formaban con su manos, su pecho se hincho y lanzo el ataque – Futon: renkudan (elemento aire: bala de aire)- una enorme esfera de aire voló rápido contra el Uchiha inmóvil, fue un golpe directo que lo arrastro por el suelo mientras su cuerpo se cimbraba bajo el violento golpe, cayo de rodillas escupiendo sangre mientras el rubio bajaba de su pequeña pared de roca –(ese demonio puede modelar Doton y Futon eso es imposible)- pensó Minato disimulando su sorpresa, en las gradas no solo el grupo personal de animación del rubio estaba feliz también lo estaba cierto hombre de edad que miraba la pelea del chico rubio –(tienes que estar orgulloso de el Okko)- pensó Sarutobi mientras el rubio esperaba al Uchiha.

Sasuke estaba de rodillas sin creer lo que ocurría, este perdedor le estaba dando una paliza a el, el ultimo Uchiha, no podía permitirlo tenia que mostrarle su lugar, el chakra inundo los ojos del moreno y el famoso sharingan apareció con dos comas en cada ojo del moreno imponente según el publico pero no para el rubio

-wow necesitas unas gotas para esa clase de irritación Shojo josei (dama virgen)- dijo el aburrido rubio provocando al moreno.

De nuevo Sasuke ataco sin importarle nada, esta vez gracias a su doujutsu fue capaz de seguirle el ritmo al rubio que ahora estaba mas entretenido –(así debe ser de otro modo no será divertido golpearte)-, pensó el rubio esquivando una patada pero tan pronto se agacho la rodilla del moreno golpeo su cara y lo empujo hacia atrás listo para recibir una serie de patadas el famoso combo de león del moreno que lo dejo tendido en el suelo

-ese es tu lugar aprende que al sharingan nadie le gana- dijo arrogante Sasuke mientras en las gradas Mikoto solo podía negar con la cabeza ante la actitud de su vástago

El rubio se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa para de nuevo mirar al Uchiha y sonreírle, una repentina explosión de velocidad y el rubio estaba detrás del moreno que tenia los ojos abiertos a mas no poder sin creer lo que acababa de pasar

-esos ojos no pueden leerme si no me ven- dio a su espalda mientras el moreno se giraba para golpearlo.

Naruto ya no estaba ahí, Sasuke sintió el golpe en su estomago y se doblo del dolor, giro el rostro para encararlo pero solo vio el puño que golpeaba su cara, fue lanzado hacia atrás pero su mano fue sostenida por el rubio que lo jalo hacia el, la roilla izquierda subió y se hundió en sus costillas elevándolo un poco en el aire mientras el codo derecho caía y se clavaba en su espalda, la sangre salio de la boca del Uchiha mientras gritaba de dolor y se desplomaba al suelo, como pudo de incorporo mirando al rubio de nuevo a la distancia, no lo comprendía no pudo hacer nada contra el y su mirada de confusión lo decía todo

-no eres el primer Uchiha con el que peleo, la verdad te pareces al otro como se llamaba…a si Itachi creo- dijo el rubio shockeando a Sasuke

-LO CONOCES DONDE ESTA DIMELO AHORA MISMO- grito exigiendo el moreno

-para que quieres saber eso si puedo preguntar- dijo seriamente el rubio mientras el Uchiha perdía el poco control que poseía

-PARA IR A MATARLO- grito al viento mientras todo el mundo callaba en las tribunas

-dudo que el Hokague te deje salir así- respondió el rubio aburridamente

-ME IMPORTA UN COMINO EL HOKAGUE Y ESTA SUCIA ALDEA PUEDE QUEDARSE AQUÍ Y PUDRIRSE JUNTO A ESA MUJER QUE SE SUPONE DEVERIA APOYARME EN MI VENGANZA YO SOLO QUIERO MATARLO NO IMPORTA COMO- grito furioso mientras la figura del glorioso Sasuke se rompía en pedazos, claro cierta pelirosada aun lo apoyaba

-nunca te atrevas a insultar a Mikoto_chan me oíste- dijo fríamente el rubio mientras el Uchiha seguía sin calmarse

-NO ME IMPORTA ELLA SOLO QUIERO MATAR A MI HERMANO- grito el Uchiha mientras el rubio perdía la paciencia

-Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- el rubio dio un par de vueltas sobre si mismo al tiempo que un violento tornado giraba arrasando todo a su paso y jalando al Uchiha dentro de el mismo fueron minutos llenos de gritos de dolor y agonía hasta que el jutsu acabo dejando caer al maltrecho Sasuke cubierto de cortes pequeños en su cuerpo.

-nunca insultes de nuevo a Mikoto, por si te lo preguntas no tiene caso que busques a Itachi después de todo, el ya esta muerto- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara mientras todo el mundo guardaba silencio – me lo tope en mi días de mercenario corrí con suerte de que esos cazadores anbu lo estuvieran persiguiendo, lo tome por sorpresa y le partí el corazón con mi espada- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras el odio inundaba al Uchiha

-TU ROBASTE MI VENGANZA- y corrió de frente como pudo contra el rubio que lo recibió con un puñetazo violento lleno de electricidad en su cara, la sangre salpico todo cuando el moreno cayo al suelo con la nariz despedazada

-valla que eres un imbecil no lo mate ni siquiera lo conozco solo lo decía para provocarte tarado- dijo el rubio mientras su mano sujetaba el cuello del Uchiha

Lo elevo en el aire Genma estuvo a punto de detener el encuentro cuando un chakra rojo envolvió al moreno que fue arrojado a la distancia con las heridas mas graves sanadas y mirando al rubio con duda en su cara

-si te curo podemos seguir peleando y puedo continuar golpeándote- dijo siniestramente mientras el Uchiha sentía el miedo correr por su espalda se sintió muy tentado a rendirse pero su orgullo se lo impidió.

De nuevo estaba enfrascados en una pelea de taijutsu donde solo con la ayuda de sus ojos el Uchiha lograba seguir el ritmo del demoledor estilo del rubio, en mas de una ocasión sitio que estaba a punto de arrancarle un brazo, como pudo logro poner distancia y lanzo una andanada de bolas de fuego que fueron detenidas por un muro de roca, para asombro de todos el muro estallo y una lluvia de proyectiles cubrió al Uchiha que apenas logro seguir de pie, abrió los ojos y su Sharingan grabo en su memoria la siniestra y sonriente figura del rubio justo frente a el con otro puño eléctrico, el golpe fue directo al rostro y el moreno salio volando hacia atrás depuse del brutal choque.

Se levanto despacio sangrando de la nariz, respirando con dificultad sintió el hormigueo en su hombro, quería poder para vencer y lo conseguiría aunque fuese en contra de las ordenes de su maestro, el sello de contención se desvaneció justo cuando el torrente morado y podrido de chakra inundo al moreno mientras la mascas de maldición cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo –(así se hace Sasuke_kun usa mi poder y ven a mi por mas)- pensó malévolamente el "kazekague" que sonreía debajo de su velo .

El rubio arqueo una ceja este poder era el mismo de esa vez pero en esta ocasión se sentía distinto quizá un poco mayor –(ya veo esto se fortalece igual que el)- pensó el rubio mientras una enorme bola de fuego volaba contra el de nuevo el disco de agua lo bloqueo pero esta vez de entre los restos del agua la figura de enloquecido Uchiha emergió listo para apuñalar al rubio, la sangre emano del pecho del rubio mientras todos callaban y cierto grupo de mujeres temía lo peor el arma estaba justo en el pecho hundiéndose mortalmente, el rubio brillo y estallo en una pequeña explosión que lanzo al Uchiha contra uno de los muros

-QUE HICISTE DOBE- grito el cegado Sasuke mientras el rubio salía del suelo con esa diabólica sonrisa en su cara

-no te gusto mi clon explosivo- dijo el rubio mientras el morenos furioso realizaba una conocida serie de sellos

-(se lo enseñaste Kakashi espero que pueda usarlo bien)- pensó el yondaime mientras la mano del pelinegro descendía y comenzaba a reunir electricidad en la misma, pronto una acumulación chirriante y semiesférica resplandecía en la mano el Uchiha que con una expresión arrogante corría contra el rubio

-CHIDORI- grito Sasuke mientras el ataque chirreaba como una parvada de aves

Se acero veloz al rubio y lanzo el ataque al frente, en el ultimo segundo el rubio se movió a la derecha y la mano del Uchiha paso de largo, la rodilla del rubio se clavo en el estomago de Sasuke quien se doblo clavando su propio jutsu en suelo ante la mirada curiosa del rubio que se alejo un poco

-eres patético, acabemos esto de una vez que ya me aburrí-dijo el rubio corriendo contra el Uchiha con su puño cargado de electricidad

El polvo que el chidori levanto envolvió la zona y el rubio entro a toda velocidad, de pronto se detuvo en seco con su puño a cm del blanco, para sorpresa de todos al disiparse el mismo ahí estaba un confundida Yumi, -(te reemplazaste con ella que bajo)- pensó el rubio de pronto el chirrido resonó a su espalda y se giro estaba demasiado cerca de moverse lastimaría a su amiga lo quedo recibirlo de frente

-aaaaaarrrrrrgggg- se quejo el rubio cuando el moreno se retiro dejando la enorme y sangrante herida en el hombro izquierdo del rubio que cayo de rodillas, en las gradas nadie podría creerlo el sucio truco de Sasuke le permitió herir a Naruto

-Naruto lo siento eres un bastardo Uchiha- dijo furiosa Yumi lista para desenfundar su espada y partirlo en dos, pero la mano ensangrentada del rubio le impidió el paso

-vuelve al palco Yumi- dijo la fría y profunda voz del rubio, un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de la chica y regreso a toda prisa –(Naruto esta furioso, esto va a dolerte mucho Uchiha)- pensó la chica corriendo con los demás participantes

La sonrisa arrogante de Sasuke desapareció cuando la energía roja se arremolino sanando la herida del rubio dejando de evidencia solo la ropa rota con estos de sangre mientras los molestos ojos del rubio se clavaban en el moreno

-celoso de que yo posea un verdadero jutsu de relámpago dobe- dijo arrogante mientras el rubio le miraba serio

-es una porquería de jutsu- respondió molesto el ojiazul

-solo estas celoso dobe admítelo- dijo arrogante mientras trazaba de nuevo los sellos y el chidori volvía a su mano de no ser por la marca de maldición no habría sido capaz de volver a hacerlo

-esa cosa es inestable, impredecible, caótica y no se le puede detener insisto es una porquería de jutsu solo a un descerebrado se le pudo ocurrir- dijo el rubio mientras cierto enmascarado tenia una enorme gota en su nuca

-por si no lo sabes así es el relámpago, CHIDORI- y arremetió contra el rubio que evadió de nuevo a Sasuke saltando en aire y cayendo a lejos de el mientras el Uchiha disminuía el chakra y el chidori perdía tamaño pero seguía chirriando listo para atacar de nuevo

-cierto al rayo siempre se le ha considerado un elemento caótico y mortal, pero dime que pasa si le das orden al caos- dijo seguro de si mismo el rubio desconcertando a todos los presentes – si logras eso no existe nada que no pueda atravesar y te lo mostrare- dijo el rubio con determinación en su voz

Su brazo derecho se extendió al frente con su palma vertical con 3 dedos hacia arriba pulgar, índice y medio y los otros dos doblados, cerro la mano con fuerza mientras unas chisas volaban de la misma doblo el codo y su puño quedo hacia el cielo en una escuadra de 90 grados, su mano izquierda toco el codo y la electricidad comenzó a fluir, el puño del rubio brillo mientras una esfera eléctrica perfecta y brillante envolvía su puño, dos relámpagos surgieron de su codo y ascendieron girando alrededor de la esfera, se movieron veloces convirtiéndose en anillos que formaban una x sobre la esfera previamente formada, la energía pulsaba en el aire de una manera jamás creíble (imagínense el sonido de cuando Goku se transforma solo que menos fuerte obviamente), el rubio sonrío con su nuevo tutsi en la mano mientras bajaba la mano y retazos de electricidad corrían por todo su cuerpo.

-esto obtienes si le das orden al caos, este es el Genshi (átomo) y con el aplastare esa porquería que tienes ahí-dijo serio el rubio mientras el chidori chirreaba con fuerza de nuevo

-muéstralo dobe- sonrío arrogante el Uchiha y ambos corrieron contra el otro lanzando sus ataques

-CHIDORI-

-GENSHI-

Los jutsus colisionaron de frente en una explosión de luz y electricidad, el sonido era estridente mientras la energía se disparaba delgados relámpagos escapaban despedazando el suelo mientras el Uchiha era empujado hacia atrás, los anillos del jutsu de Naruto giraron al frente como cortadoras apuñalando el chidori del Uchiha, poco a poco el chirrido de las aves del chidori se volvió agónico, de pronto el chidori no aguanto mas, se despedazo en electricidad chispeante mientras el chirrido se desvanecía, el Genshi se clavo en el estomago de Sasuke que grito de dolor nunca nada le había dolido tanto, el rubio empujo mas el jutsu mientras levantaba la mano y la sangre volaba por el aire, los anillos se contrajeron y la esfera se expandió violentamente una burbuja eléctrica pulso con fuerza justo antes de contraerse en un relámpago ascendente que arrojo al Uchiha en el aire y lo azoto inconciente en suelo, su camisa destrozada dejaba ver una enorme herida sangrante que le cruzaba todo el pecho y parcialmente cicatrizada de los bordes garantizando una cicatriz de por vida.

Todo mundo guardo silencio mientras Genma miraba al rubio que aguardaba la decisión –el ganador de este encuentro es Naruto Ishura- el rubio asintió y se dirigió con los demás aspirantes

Este caminaba sereno al palco atrayendo susurros y las miradas de todo mundo, de pronto el publico estallo en vítores de emoción siendo secundados por el singular grupo de porristas mientras el Uchiha inconciente era llevado a la enfermería, su nuevo jutsu el chidori el que le hacia estar tan orgulloso había sido derrotado, al final las aves callaron ante el poder del huracán negro

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen espero les halla gustado la golpiza de sasuke y díganme que les pareció el jutsu del rubio, la verdad siempre quise verlo usando algo así pero el chidori nunca me convenció y he aquí la creación original jejeje ahora conocemos la próxima pelea del rubio que será contra el ganador de la pelea previa a esta es decir será un Naruto vs Kasumi espérenlo ansiosos jejeje será mas adelante ahora si me retiro hasta luego<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>Pd: si no funcionan los enlaces, el fic tambien esta en foros dz ahi si funcionan correctamente


	32. C31: El puño y la espada

aqui estoy por segunda vez este dia jejeje para dejarles el capitulo numero 31 de este fic cos a curiosa he notado que casi siempre me salen como 4000 palabras considerando que somo como 8 hojas de word me parece extraño bueno olvidando esto vallamos con los review

**DnK**:gracias creo que si se me dan los combates y yo que pensaba que no seria así lo de las animadoras se me ocurrio de ultimo momento y de jiraiya aun no lo decido  
><strong>FranTano<strong>: tambien me habria gustado pero en esta historia el no lo conoce  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>:lo de error de narracion queria manejarlo como metafora pero no me salio bien jeje, lo de las porristas me da gusto que te agradara y lo de la entrada bueno estuve viendo raw de ahi la idea jejeje  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:estoy deacuerdo su obsesion sera su perdicion y no te preocupes le tengo algo reservado a sayako muhahahahaha  
><strong>Boyka<strong>: te gusto que alegria y esperate que empieze la guerra jajaja  
>resuelto esto vamos a lo de siempre para empezar el capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo31: El puño y la espada<strong>

La gente en las tribunas aun aclamaba al vencedor rubio mientras su pequeño harem de porristas se veía disminuido en una, tan pronto dejaron de animarle notaron el espacio vacío en su formación correspondiente a cierta rubia se acababa se ausentar levantando infinidad de sospechas entre las chicas que tomaron una decisión había que encontrarle.

Por su parte el rubio estaba recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus compañeros cuando cierto hombre enmascarado apareció y le solicito un momento a solas, lo acompaño al pasillo donde estuvieron lejos de oídos curiosos

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Kakashi_san?- pregunto el rubio al peliplateado jounin

-Naruto quisiera que me dijeras ¿Quién te enseño ese jutsu?- pregunto ansioso el hombre del sharingan

-no se porque debería decirle pero como no quiero discutir le diré que no me lo enseño nadie porque yo lo invente- respondió restándole importancia a tan importante hecho

-es una broma muy buena Naruto, pero no creo que sea posible que alguien del nivel de un genin pueda inventar algo así de poderoso- dijo serio sin creer el argumento del rubio que solo sonreía siniestramente

-quien dijo que yo tengo el nivel de un genin, si me permite quisiera ver la pelea de mis compañeros- alego el rubio alejándose lentamente del confundido peliplateado que solo podía pensar en una cosa –(no puede ser cierto ese jutsu no lo pudo copiar mi sharingan debe haberlo aprendido de algún lado pero de donde)- razono el ninja copia mientras volvía con los demás jounin.

El rubio casi llegaba al palco cuando un sonido lo atrajo u claro chistazo lo atrajo al costado de una pequeña columna donde una muy roja Temari lo esperaba aun con ese singular atuendo de porrista, el rubio sonrío y se acerco despacio a decir verdad viéndola de cerca podía decir que tenia un par muy hermosos de piernas y no solo eso le "saltaba" a la vista del ojiazul

-¿Qué ocurre Temari_chan?- pregunto al rubio mirándola a los ojos cosa que ella pensaba imposible

-quiero pedir tu ayuda Naruto_kun- dijo seria y preocupada con algo de angustia en su voz

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestiono serio el rubio escuchando atentamente

Los siguientes minutos el rubio escucho atentamente los planes de la invasión, a decir verdad el ya se esperaba algo de este estilo, pero lo mas revelador fue la condición de jinchuriki de Gaara, y mas aun cuando supo que se trataba del Shukaku quien estaba dentro de el, siguió una larga historia sobre el sellado del demonio en el hermano pelirrojo y sobre su horrible infancia, conforme la platica suyo el rubio miro a la chica reprimiendo unas lagrimas, todo termino con una sola petición

-por favor Naruto_kun ayuda a mi hermano- dijo suplicante la rubia mientras el ojiazul sonreia

-are lo que pueda Temari_chan lo prometo- respondió el seguro de si mismo mientras ella lo abrazaba dándole las gracias sin parar

A la distancia un pequeño segmento de la porra oficial del rubio contemplaba la escena que de hecho se podía malinterpretar debido a la columna que se interponía en su visión dándoles la impresión de un beso entre los rubios, de inmediato los celos se hicieron mas que presentes

-(esa rubia malteñida no alejara a Naruto_kun de mi antes la convierto en una estatua de hielo viviente)- pensó una furiosa pelinegra

-(mocosa aprovechada ya vera mis serpientes se divertirán mucho con ella)-pensó la pelimorada sensei del rubio considerando a cual de ellas alimentaria con la rubia

-(como se atreve a tratar de seducir a mi compañero, voy a reducirla a pedazos)- considero la molesta mujer Inuzuka lista para desatar su furia vengadora

-(a no ella no tendrá a Naruto_kun se supone que yo seré su nueva perra no ella)- razono la hija de Tsume mientras buscaba a sus canes trillizos

Los rubios se separaron y el grupo de mironas desapareció mientras tramaban su venganza contra esa usurpadora, por su lado una feliz Temari volvía con sus "compañeras" en la porra del rubio, que tan pronto se dio la vuelta encaro a una ojivioleta que lo miraba seria y fijamente

-de que tanto hablabas con ella Naruto_kun- dijo de manera peligrosa, por lo que el rubio procedió con la explicación, tan pronto acabo ella se disculpo por su tono y sin pensarlo abrazo al rubio besándolo en la mejilla para enseguida ponerse algo roja y salir corriendo mientras Naruto reía ente ella su actitud a veces infantil, era encantadora.

Ajenos a esos dos une joven pelirroja miro la escena sin creerlo, es decir ella era lista estaba mas que segura que la relación de sus padres estaba prácticamente muerta, pero jamás imagino que hasta ese punto, luego estaba lo feliz que se miaba Kushina al abrazar y besar al rubio, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que la miro así y a decir verdad le gustaba mirarla de esa forma pero también sentía dolor en su pecho, su madre estaba engañando a su padre con el rubio y ella que se había fijado en el, ahora solo estaba molesta y celosa de la posición de su madre en el corazón de Naruto, corrió a los vestidores y se cambio para su batalla que pronto llegaría mientra su mente confundida solo tenia algo en ella –(porque ella Naruto, pude soportar a cualquier otra pero porque ella y no a mi, yo que quería pelear por tu corazón pero nunca podría ganarle a kasan, eres un tonto tu la haces engañar a mi otosan, es tu culpa que me fijara en ti ya veras te are pagar por jugar con nosotras ya lo veras Naruto)- pensó Kasumi sumida en sus propios celos sin saber la verdad sobre Minato.

De nuevo a la arena el rubio miraba desde el palco a Genma preguntando a los participantes si estaba listos recibiendo una confirmación de ambos

-este es el ultimo encuentro de la primera ronda Yumi Tanaka contra Rock Jin- dijo serio mientras elevaba su mano entre ambos, -HAJIME-

De inmediato la chica corrió contra su compañero de equipo lanzando un golpe frontal que fue bloqueado con facilidad por parte del moreno, Yumi giro sobre si misma y lanzo un codazo al rostro de Jin que se agacho y colocando su mano en el suelo giro abriendo el compás de sus piernas haciendo a la castaña saltar lejos del golpe

-no esta mal Yumi pero necesitas mas que eso para ganarme- dijo sonriente Jin arrodillado sobre el suelo

-lo se solo estaba probando mi velocidad Jin- dijo ella a su sonriente amigo

Ahora fue el turno del moreno de atacar, fue directo y veloz, un derechazo recto que Yumi evadió moviéndose a un costado, pero Jin giro realizando un movimiento de patada a media altura que contacto de frente al estomago de la chica lanzándola contra el suelo, rodó un poco antes de levantarse y saltar esquivando los 2 kunai que se clavaron en el suelo, Jin de nuevo se precipito sobre ella en una veloz andanada de golpes rectos que apenas esquivaba, estaba en problemas y lo sabia a este paso no aguantaría mucho debía llevar la lucha a su terreno. Una bomba de huno le permitió alejarse de Jin y realizar los sellos necesarios

-Katon: endan (elemento fuego: bola de fuego)- una bola de fuego relativamente pequeña voló por el aire hasta entrar en la bola de humo

El fuego ardió con fuerza mientras todo mundo esperaba ver al chico calcinado, las flamas giraron y se concentraron disipando el humo alrededor del puño de Jin que ardía con poder – eso no te servirá contra mi Yumi- dijo el chico antes de cruzar sus dos manos y envolver en flamas el otro puño, corrió directo a la chica que solo sonrío ante el ataque frontal de su amigo, mientras los sellos de nuevo eran trazados

El puño de Jin se dirigió al estomago de Yumi, quien extendio sus dos manos al frente mientras lanzaba su defensa –Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- dijo ella mientras un enorme disco surgía de sus dos manos juntas girando con violencia, la distancia fue demasiado corta el no pudo reaccionar cuando el torrente de agua extinguía las flamas de sus puños y lo atrapaba en un mortal giro, el disco golpeo contra una roca cercana desbaratándose en una lluvia de gotas que dejaron a un mareado, mojado, lastimado y confundido Jin

-le pedí a Naruto que me lo enseñara pero yo prefiero usar ambas manos para poder lanzarlo- respondió Yumi a la duda de su amigo que ni siquiera formulo la pregunta.

Ella ataco esta vez kunai en mano mientras el chico esquivaba la estocada girando sobre la roca y lanzando una patada giratoria que Yumi evadio dando unos pasos hacía atrás, la gente en las tribunas rugía de emoción ante el feroz combate que se desarrollaba entre los dos compañeros del rubio.

Jin dio un salto en el aire y con el fuego en sus manos realizo su ataque –Katon renge (loto de fuego) – grito en el aire mientras empezaba a girar para sorpresa de todos un tornado de fuego apareció en el aire rodeando al chico de cejas pobladas mientras se precipitaba sobre su compañera, Yumi trato de esquivarlo pero para su sorpresa lenguas de fuego aparecieron girando del suelo siendo atraídas al tornado que se dejaba caer sobre ella, otro disco de agua hizo acto de aparición y recibió el impacto de lleno.

Hubo una gran explosión mientras el suelo era barrenado y Jin salía volando por el aire mientras giraba y aterrizaba sobre sus pies, el vapor cubría la zona del impacto mientras todo mundo callaba ente el brutal golpe incluso el mismo chico temió haber golpeado con demasiada fuerza, -Suiton: ha no yuchi (elemento agua: bocado de la serpiente)- de los restos del disco de agua original emergió un reptil de agua a menos de un metro de distancia de Jin que solo se cubrió cuando la serpiente lo mordió con fuerza del hombro y lo empujo contra un tronco quemado que apenas resistió el impacto mientras el agua seguía su camino.

Jin se sujetaba el hombro que dolía bastante mientras de entre los restos del vapor salía caminando Yumi con su espada azulada desenvainada y con cara de muy poco amigos, dirigió su ojos furiosos contra Jin que solo podía pensar en una cosa –(va a matarme)-, la furiosa Yumi arremetió con velocidad y el chico se agacho evitando ser decapitado mientras otro corte dividía el tronco verticalmente , Jin rodó y evito la muerte por centímetros.

-IMBECIL CASI ME COCINAS ALLA; DEJA DE CORRER Y DEJAME MATARTE EN PAZ- grito la furiosa chica mientras perseguía al aterrado chico

A decir verdad era impresionante como todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino era cortado por la mitad, fuesen kunai, árboles, troncos quemados, piedras, pero todo mundo tenia una gota en la nuca ante la curiosa persecución sobre todo por lo que no paraba de gritar Yumi, en definitiva estos chicos eran extraños justo como su compañero rubio.

Jin se detuvo en seco mientras la espada de Yumi descendía, levanto el brazo en un intento por cubrirse, todo mundo espero el chorro de sangre pero nunca llego la espada resonó como su hubiese golpeado algo metálico antes de que un derechazo de Jin obligara a Yumi a alejarse, la chica estaba curiosa y con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro s arremango las mangas revelando un par de protectores metálicos para los brazos, los envolvían por completo y sonreía enormemente

-no eres la única con trucos nuevos Yumi- dijo el mientras juntaba sus brazos sobre el pecho y las flamas cubrían sus puños expandiéndose a esos protectores

-Neppa (ola de fuego)- y extendió sus brazos de golpe a los costados, de inmediato las llamas abandonaron sus manos mientras una ola de fuego puro corrió por el suelo contra la chica de cola de caballo, Yumi solo atino a saltar para evadir el ataque, al mirar al frete Jin ya giraba en al aire lanzando una feroz patada giratoria, se cubrió con su espada pero aun así salio volando.

Cayo contra el suelo y de nuevo se movió rápido mientras otros dos kunai caían contra ella, los corto con su espada y se lanzo contra Jin que aun no aterrizaba, fue un corte limpio y veloz que apenas evadió reemplazándose con un tronco que cayo al suelo cortado horizontalmente

-ESTAS LOCA CASI ME MATAS- grito el asustado Jin mientras la chica solo suspiraba

-oh por favor era un corte muy bajo solo te habría lastimado un poco las piernas además TU CASI ME CONINAS HACE UNOS MOMENTOS- grito en respuesta la chica

-NO ES LO MISMO SABIA QUE LO BLOQUEARIAS- contraataco el chico de cejas espesas

-BROMEAS CASI ME VUELVO PATO ASADO, ASIQUE NO TE QUEJES SOLO QUERIA CORTARTE UN POQUITO- grito ella furiosa con el chico

-SOLO UN POQUITO DEVES ESTAR DEMENTE- ladro en respuesta el chico

-POR LO MENOS YO NO ME JUNTO CON EL PAR DE LOCOS DE ALLA- dijo ella señalando a los dos individuos de verde que lloraban dramáticamente

De nuevo todo el publico tenia una enorme gota en la nuca y si uno miraba con atención podría ver la misma gota deslizándose por las cabezas de cada uno de los Hokagues ya fallecidos, el arbitro tosió un poco llamando la atención de los chicos que solo lo ignoraron mientras seguían peleando, de nuevo tosió y de nuevo lo ignoraron

-oigan- dijo Genma mientras los dos giraban

-QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES- gritaron en perfecta sincronía asustando al pobre hombre

-estamos en medio de un examen niños- dijo un poco repuesto mientras ellos miraban a su alrededor a todas la personas mirándoles fijamente, se sonrojaron de la pena y pidieron disculpas para volver a su pelea

En el palco cierto rubio luchaba por reprimir sus carcajadas ante el pequeño espectáculo de sus amigos mientras sus inquilinas internas reían a pierna suelta

-(esos dos son tal para cual jajajajaj)- se rió mentalmente el rubio mientras el combate reiniciaba.

De nuevo Jin esquivaba los cortes de Yumi que poco a poco perdía la paciencia ante la elusividad de su compañero de equipo, era momento de probar su nuevo jutsu, y que mejor sujeto de pruebas que Jin pensó malévolamente mientras una sonrisa demasiado parecida a las de Anko apareció en su cara asustando a medio mundo

-oh mi linda genin esta madurando- dijo soñadoramente la peligrada atrayendo las miradas asustadas de las demás chicas "porristas"

La espada de Yumi fue al frente y concentro su chakra en ella mientras Jin aguardaba a la distancia –(ira a hacer ese loco taladro como el que le lanzo a Naruto)- pensó el chico mientras la hoja brillaba para rodearse de agua y alargarse casi hasta los dos metros –umi no muchi (latigo marino)- dijo ella mientras balanceaba su arma

A decir verdad Ji no considero moverse hasta que ella lanzo un movimiento al frente y la espada se alargo mas de 5 metros, el sorprendido Jin se movió a tiempo para esquivar, el suelo se rompió ante el golpe mientras el inesperado látigo se elevaba en el aire para caer de nuevo sobre el chico, de nuevo lo evadió pero esta vez se balanceo por el suelo como una serpiente cortando todo a su paso, antes de elevarse y caer con fuerza de nuevo

En las gradas Kushina miraba la técnica maravillada, se apreciaba de ser una experta en kenjutsu y suiton pero nunca vio algo así, este jutsu era la mezcla perfecta entre un látigo y una afilada espada, sus ojos brillantes y su expresión de emoción resultaba bastante desconcertares, por otro lado Jin seguía moviéndose alejándose cada vez mas de esa arma que cada vez se volvía mas y mas largo ahora mismo estaba cerca de los 8 metros y se balanceaba en el aire ocupando casi toso el espacio sobre la cabeza de Yumi

-vamos Jin no corras y pelea- dijo ella retando a su compañero que solo la miraba

Jin metió sus manos a los portakunai saco de nuevo el regalo del rubio, sus puños ardieron de fuego para enseguida empezar a destilas chispas eléctricas mientras s colocaba en posición de combate frente a Yumi

-me quieres aquí me tienes Yumi- dio y se lanzo contra ella.

El látigo descendió veloz para golpearlo por un costado, pero increíblemente el chico logro interponer su brazo blindado, la electricidad corrió por el agua y llego hasta la chica que gimió de dolor, de nuevo Jin ataco de frente y Yumi hizo girar su látigo como un listón en una espiral peligrosa, Jin se vio atrapado e incapaz de regar, los cortes aparecieron lentamente en su cuerpo mientras seguía avanzando contra la chica, de manera sorprendente se mantenía de pie, soportando los embates , estaba a menos de 2 metros cuando su jutsu detono

-raihiken- grito el chico mientras el tornado de fuego y electricidad golpeaba la espada el látigo, de inmediato agua y fuego se anularon mutuamente dejando solo la espada y la electricidad, Yumi grito de dolor antes de soltar un corte frontal que arrojo a Jin a la distancia.

El cuerpo de la chica estaba acalambrado por la electricidad, y a la distancia Jin se levantaba con un corte horizontal en su pecho, de nuevo ataco esta vez solo con sus puños mientras Yumi lo bloqueaba con la espada dejando ir cortes ocasionales bloqueados por los brazos protegidos de chico de cejas espesas, se agacho y clavo un codazo directo al estomago de Yumi para seguir con una patada giratoria de forma descendente que la clavo al suelo a menos de un metro de el.

-lo siento Yumi pero quiero ganar- dijo el chico a su amiga en el suelo

-yo también lo siento Jin- respondió Yumi en el suelo

Perdió su forma y se volvió agua que de nuevo tomo la forma de una serpiente y mordió el otro hombro del chico arrastrándolo metros hasta que golpeo contra la pared de las gradas,, el agua lo cubrió ahogándolo un poco antes de caer al suelo y revelar una herida sangrante en su hombro justo donde la serpiente mordió, a la distancia Yumi salía de atrás de unas rocas respirando jadeante y con sudor cayendo por su rostro.

-como dice Naruto los clones ayudan mucho- dijo ella caminando casi hasta la posición que tuvo cuando empezó el combate

-también los sellos explosivos Yumi- respondió el herido Jin

Tras de la chica los dos primeros kunai de Jin brillaron revelando dos sellos explosivos ocultos en el mango, la explosión fue fuerte y atrapo a la chica que grito de dolor antes de volar por el aire y caer de espaldas contra el suelo, quedando inmóvil, Genma casi cito el fin de la pelea cuando ella se incorporo algo mareada y muy cansada

-oye Jin acabamos esto con nuestros mejores jutsus- dijo cansada mientras el chico sonreía a la distancia

-me leíste la mente Yumi- respondió haciendo arder sus puños

Todos los restos de agua se congregaron en la espada de Yumi girando con violencia mientras su mas destructivo jutsu tomaba forma, Jin salto alto en el aire y comenzó a girar envolviéndose en un tornado de flamas mientras se posicionaba sobre Yumi y caía con fuerza

-katon renge (loto de fuego)- y el tornado de fuego cayo del cielo como un meteroro llamenate

-Kaiyo no doriru (taladro oceánico)-el gran taladro de agua giro violento elevándose al cielo

Fue un choque espectacular, las rocas volaron por el aire y la onda de impacto levanto el pobló de todo el campo mientras los ataques rugían destrozándose uno a otro, el vapor de inmediato cubrió todo mientras una ultima explosión indicaba el fina de la batalla, fueron instantes tensos en los que la bruma se despejaba despacio dejando ver dos siluetas una junto a la otra, -creo que tu ganaste- dijo para caer sin fuerza en los brazos del otro.

-el ganador del combate Rock Jin- dijo Genma al mirar al cansado chico sosteniendo a la inconciente Yumi

El publico estallo en jubilo ante la espectacular batalla mientras el rubio solo sonreía por sus amigos, en l epicentro del choque Jin sostenía a la dormida Yumi mirándola bastante sonrojado –(se ve muy bonita mientras duerme)- pensaba el chico, los médicos llegaron y se los llevaron a la enfermería, mientras un receso de un par de minutos se declaraba para que se terminara de disipar la bruma

-¿como crees que le valla a Kasumi sensei?- pregunto serio el yondaime a su maestro de cabello blanco

-no lo se Minato con lo que vi no lo se, y ese jutsu final fue aplastante- dijo Jiraiya recordando el Genshi del rubio

-Kasumi lo vencerá- dijo seguro de su hija el yondaime mientras Jiraiya guardaba silencio y pensaba

-(esa cosa es demoledora, el rasengan de Kasumi es mas fuerte que los primeros que hacia Minato pero no lo se, rayos creo que hasta yo tendría problemas contra eso)- pensó verdaderamente preocupado

-(kukuku ya es hora de la pelea de los hermanitos me pregunto quien ira a ganar)- pensó maliciosamente Orochimaru en su papel de kazekague

El arbitro anuncio el inicio de la segunda ronda y tras explicar que por falta de oponente Gaara avanzaba directo a la final llego el momento, la pelirroja descendió a la arena seguida del rubio mientras en las tribunas las chicas miraban a una preocupada Kushiha –(¿porque te ves tan enojada Kasumi_chan?)- pensaba verdaderamente preocupada

Naruto le sonrío a la chica que solo lo miraba molesta mientras el sonrojo aparecía en su cara era por demás extraño-(que pasa con ella)- se pregunto el rubio ajeno a las ideas de Kasumi –(lo siento kasan tu volverás con otosan con el tiempo lo se y Naruto aprenderá a no seducir mujeres casadas y lo mas importante…que yo soy a quien debió escoger no a ti)- razono celosa la chica pelirroja lista para demostrarle al rubio quien era la genin mas fuerte, después de todo ya lo dice aquella frase "el infierno no se comprara con la furia de una mujer rechazada"

* * *

><p>y ien que les parecio, bueno, malo, regular, diganme que tal estuvo el final y como vimos cierta chica pelirroja esta muy celosa y quiere desquitarse con naruto esperemos que esto no acabe mal, ahora si los veo despues con otro emocionante capitulo, dejenme al menos un review por fa T_T<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: me pregunto que planearan estas locas porristas que malentendieron lo de naruto y temari


	33. C32: El poder del huracan

aqui estoy de regreso con el ansiado capitulo numero 32 de esta locura de fic jejeje la verdad espero que los disfruen al leer porqu valla que me diverti al escribirlo bueno dejando mi alegria personal un poco de lado vallamos con lo de siempre los review

**FranTano**: tienes toda la razon a kasumi la invadieron los celos no quiero esperar a ver como se pone cuando se entere de las actitudes de minato  
><strong>Boyka<strong>: consiso me da gusto que te agraden mis locuras  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>: tienes toda la razon lo uzumaki salio a flote y naruto va a pagar el precio jejeje  
>ternimado esto ahora a lo de siempre para leer el capitulo en paz<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 32: El poder del huracán<strong>

Uchiha Sasuke estaba sintiendo muchísimo dolor en este momento, estaba en una habitación de la enfermería con un enorme vendaje en su pecho con manchas de sangre cubriéndole la enorme herida causada por el rubio, todos los nervios de su cuerpo gritaban de dolor por la descarga eléctrica, en este momento se podría decir que cada uno de sus músculos estaba en un gigantesco calambre que se prolongaba mas y mas, sus ojos negros miraban el techo llenos de odio y humillación mientras las imágenes de su combate inundaban su mente, no lograba comprender aun de que modo fue vencido por ese don nadie, ese ultimo ataque fue impresionante algo digno de un Uchiha, en cuanto estuviese mejor le exigiría a su maestro enmascarado se lo enseñara para poder aplastar a Naruto con el –(ya veras dobe en cuanto salga de aquí y aprenda ese jutsu voy a asesinarte)-, pensó lleno de rencor mientras la marca de maldición pulsaba inundada de odio.

-HAJIME- grito Genma dando inicio al combate

De inmediato Kasumi arremetió contra el rubio corriendo a gran velocidad y lanzando un puñetazo directo a su rostro, como siempre el ataque frontal no funciono, el rubio giro elegantemente alrededor de la pelirroja quedando justo espalda con espalda, el ceño de la chica se frunció ante el movimiento del ojiazul giro violentamente lanzando una patada giratoria directo a su cabeza que eludió agachándose, tan pronto se inclino ella dio un movimiento de media luna conectando con su otra pierna en la barbilla del rubio que se elevo en el aire, los sellos volaron y Kasumi ataco

-Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- grito la chica mientras lanzaba el ataque

Fue un golpe directo en el pecho del rubio que salio disparado hacia atrás volando varios metros antes de tocar el suelo con un fuerte golpe, sacudiendo su cabeza se levanto solo para volver a tirarse al suelo eludiendo la enorme bola de fuego que casi lo carboniza, desde el piso miro los ojos mas que molestos de la pelirroja mientras desenfundaba un par de kunai y corría contra el, se levanto a prisa apenas escapando de la estocada mortal, tan pronto el arma toco el suelo este se agrito de manera increíble, observando de cerca lo noto las armas estaban cubiertas de una fina capa blanca –(esta usando Futon en sus kunai)-, pensó algo impresionado el rubio cuando de nuevo ella lo ataco sin piedad.

En su palco tanto Jiraiya como Minato estaban mas que confundidos con la forma de pelear de Kasumi, por un lado el yondaime estaba muy feliz de la manera tan ofensiva de pelear de su hija contra ese demonio pero por el otro el sanin peliblanco estaba muy confundido, esa cara la había solo una vez en la esposa de su alumno cuando esta lo sorprendió coqueteando con una chica en la academia recién graduados – (Kasumi esta furiosa casi como una novia muerta de celos)- razono el sabio de los sapos.

En la arena el rubio esquivaba con habilidad los cortes de la chica, cada movimiento estaba destinado a causarle daño pero gracias a su elusividad era capaz de evitar su degollamiento, la molesta chica lanzo su arma que surco el aire cortándolo con facilidad mientras el rubio se movía a la derecha evadiendo el arma, un ligero corte apareció en la pierna del rubio que se giro desconcertado hacia la chica que ya estaba en el aire

-kunai kague bunshin no jutsu (digamos..Clones de sombra de kunai?)- arrojo 5 armas al aire que de inmediato se convirtieron en casi mil.

La enorme nube metálica se dejo caer sobre el rubio que únicamente atino a reemplazarse con una roca a la distancia, la pobre pierda quedo reducida a nada cuando las amas cayeron sobre ella, se dio la vuelta para encararla cuando de nuevo una bala de aire le dio de lleno en el estomago, se movió hacia atrás varios metros, no pudo ni doblarse sobre sus rodillas cuando otra mas lo golpeo, y luego otra y otra y otra, estaba siendo bombardeado por la chica que ahora mismo lo estaba empotrando en el muro de contención con una andanada de balas de aire no fueron menos de 15 cuando al fin se detuvo, solo para atacarlo con otro jutsu aun peor

-Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)- la enorme esfera de flamas emergió de su boca y se precipito contra el inmóvil rubio

La gente en las tribunas ahogo un grito cuando el rubio fue envuelto por el fuego que rugía poderoso mientras lo calcinaba hasta no dejar nada, con el grupo de "porristas" reinaba la angustia y desesperación sobretodo de cierta mujer pelirroja que no comprendía la actitud de su hija, de entre el fuego emergió girando un disco de agua abriéndole paso al rubio que aterrizo en el suelo mientras el disco seguía su camino hasta atrapar a la chica que fue arrastrada por la arena, de manera asombrosa no fue levantada del suelo mientras el disco seguía su camino dejándola tras el

-deja de contenerte Naruto, pelea enserio o voy a terminar matándote- dijo con vos enojada la chica pelirroja

-eso es lo que quieres Kasumi- respondió el serio ojiazul, un ligero picor sacudió el pecho de la chica ante la omisión del "chan"

-soy la mejor genin y quiero demostrarlo, pelea enserio- dijo desafiante mientras el rubio solo la miraba serio

-(a ella le pasa algo)- dijo el rubio en su mente

-**es verdad Naruto_kun, pelea con ella**- dijo en su mente la zorra demoníaca

-(pero no quiero lastimarla Natsumi_chan)- respondió sumamente preocupado

-**en este momento ella necesita esta pelea Naruto_kun dásela y déjala desahogarse-** volvió a decir la pelirroja interna del rubio

-(si tu lo dices)- accedió finalmente el ojiazul

-_espero que Naruto_sama este bien_- dijo preocupada la mujer peliblanca

-**lo estará no te preocupes, solo tiene que lidiar con una niña celosa**- dijo sonriente la dama de ojos rojos con una sonrisa en su cara

-_eso es lo que me preocupa con lo que me has contado de Kushina_- dijo con su voz de preocupación Kurayami

-**no creo que sea igual a ella**- dijo restándole importancia al asunto la zorra

En la arena de nuevo el rubio evadía la lluvia de kunai que curiosamente iban dirigidos a la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, -**quizá me equivoco**- dijo la zorra ante la acción de la niña; el rubio estaba mas que arrinconado contra la pared cuando otros cinco kunai volaban en su dirección, sus manos volaron en sellos y lanzo una poderosa bala de aire que desbarato el ataque mientras corría contra la pelirroja.

Los ojos de Kasumi se abrieron de la impresión, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el rubio estaba justo frente a ella, la mano derecha de Naruto se clavo en el estomago de la pelirroja que se doblo ante el aire perdido, el rubio giro y lanzo una barrida baja tirandola al suelo, realizo un giro extraño apoyándose en sus mano siguiendo con el vuelo de la patada y dejo caer su talón sobre la chica, Kasumi rodó a tiempo mientras el pie de Naruto se clavaba en el suelo.

-si quieres que pelee enserio entonces peleare enserio- dijo decidido el rubio

Ahora era Kasumi la que estaba a la defensiva eludiendo los golpes del rubio, una patada la rozo desestabilizándola, un derechazo a sus costillas, una patada a su estomago y un gancho a la barbilla la elevaron en el aire mientras el disco de agua aparecía de nuevo esta vez atrapándola y arrastrándola hasta golpear una roca, fue un impacto brutal que cimbro todo su cuerpo y la hizo caer de rodillas ante las exclamaciones del publico

-(es mas rápido de lo que creí hora de atacar enserio)- pensó la chica mientras los sellos volaban de nuevo

-Futon: tatsu no oshigoto (elemento viento: ruptura de presión)- y sus manos se alzaron mientras el aire sobre el rubio se materializaba en una enorme loza que se desplomo sobre el como una lluvia de escombros, era un impacto tremendo que luchaba por derribar al rubio que con fuerza logro mantenerse de pie solo para recibir otra sorpresa de parte de la pelirroja

-Futon: kaze daitoopa (elemento viento: gran tormenta de viento)- la ventisca se desato y los poderosos vientos golpearon al rubio bombardeándolo con escombros y llenando sus brazos con los que se cubría el rostro de cortes pequeños justo antes de elevarlo en el aire y hacerlo atravesar un par de rocas antes de azotarlo con fuerza contra el muro.

Se levanto deprisa de manera asombrosa solo para hallarse e rodeado de 5 Kasumis, todas lanzaron balas de aire inmovilizándolo con mucho dolor mientras la original lo golpeaba en el rostro con una patada ascendente, una vez en el aire uno de los clones volvió a golpearlo con otra bala de aire, poco antes de tocar el suelo las balas consecutivas lo arrojaron mas y mas lejos hasta que se dio de lleno contra un árbol derribado, se levanto algo sacudido mientras la chica corría hacia el con kunai en mano, no se acerco mucho antes de saltar hacia atrás y arrojarlo, el ojiazul diviso el sello explosivo y corrió de ahí.

Fue una gran explosión que hizo al público gritar mientras Kasumi aterrizaba a la distancia, de pronto una lluvia de proyectiles eléctricos la cubrió, pudo eludir los primeros pero no cesaba y pronto se vio atrapada en una furiosa lluvia de electricidad, la boca del rubio se cerro una vez que la chica estuvo en el suelo, 6 clones volvieron a aparecer a su alrededor con la misma estrategia anterior pero esta vez no se dejo atrapar

-Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- el rubio giro y el poderoso tornado apareció de golpe sacudiendo todo elevando los clones en el aire para disiparlos entre el furioso viento mientras avanzaba a la semilevantada Kasumi que solo pudo gritar cuando fue succionada, dio vueltas incapaz de defenderse hasta que el jutsu acabo arrojándola en dirección del bosque cercano.

Todo el mundo estaba mudo ante semejante jutsu contando a las porristas que no esperaban tanto poder y a cierto Hokague que maldecía para sus adentros –(ese demonio s mas fuerte de lo que creí espero que Kasumi este bien y lo derrote)- pensó el rubio mayor mientras Naruto caminaba un poco en dirección de la pelirroja con muchas dudas en su cabeza

-(esos ataques duelen bastante como es eso posible)- pensó mientras la chica se levantaba, la miro a los ojos notando al fin ese ligero tinte rojizo en ellos –(esta mezclando el chakra de Natsumi_chan con el suyo con razón me lastima tanto)- descubrió el rubio mientras ella cargaba de frente.

De nuevo se enfrascaron en un combate de taijutsu, los golpes volaban y los bloqueos también, eran grandes peleadores pero para un experto como Gai era mas que obvio que si bien Kasumi era buena el rubio era sin duda mejor, su estilo desconocido para el estaba poco a poco presionando a la pelirroja en una defensa que no tardaría en romperse; un codazo de Naruto a su estomago abrió la ventana, giro lanzándole una patada que la arrojo hacia la dirección de las gradas, no llego a tocar el suelo cuando

-Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- el proyectil semi transparente la golpeo de frente y la arrojo aun mas lejos del rubio y cerca de la zona del palco de Minato

Kasumi se levantaba despacio después de semejante ataque cuando el sonido de la electricidad atrajo su atención al rubio que ya lanzaba su ataque –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)-, la mano del rubio fue al frente y el furioso relámpago corrió por el suelo levantando las rocas y el polvo, ella logro rodar a un lado mientras el ataque pasaba zumbando a un costado, subió por el muro dejando un surco antes de entrar al palco, todos en el extremo del Hokague se movieron ante el jutsu que arranco un pedazo de la silla de Minato antes de despedazar una estatua de el mismo ubicada atrás fue un accidente obviamente porque los chicos ya peleaban de nuevo con taijutsu ignorando el hecho de no ser así mas de uno juraría fue intencional, no estarían del todo equivocados.

Kasumi lanzo una patada al costado de la cabeza del rubio que fue bloqueada por su brazo mientras sujetaba su pierna y la arrojaba a la distancia cayendo con sus manos por delante y usándolas como trampolín para rebotar y caer sobre sus pies, estaba francamente impresionada, nunca creyó que el rubio fuese tan bueno, un nuevo jutsu de fuego se formo y ahora una pequeña lluvia de bolas de fuego eran detenidas por dos discos de agua uno en cada mano del rubio que danzaba entre las bolas bloqueándolas con sus palmas mojadas.

-Katon: karyuundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- el reptil llameante se precipito al rubio

De nuevo una pared de roca bloqueo el ataque protegiéndolo del daño, el reptil se extinguió en una lengua de fuego para mas molestia de Kasumi que simplemente no lograba derrotarlo, -Doton: doryuundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)-, el muro de pierda se desquebrajo cuando el enorme dragón de rocas apareció lanzándose contra la shockeada pelirroja, salto con habilidad sobre la cabeza del animal y corrió por su lomo evitando el ataque que dejo tras de ella un largo surco hasta terminar en un pequeño cráter donde se hundió en el suelo.

10 clones aparecieron en bolas de humo y corrieron contra Naruto que los disipo uno a uno con relativa facilidad, en su sitio Kasumi junto sus manos y concentro su chakra apareciendo el famoso jutsu sello de su padre, la distancia era mucha como para correr, se reemplazo con un clon a la espalda del rubio y golpeo su estomago cuando el giro

-RASENGAN- grito la chica mientras hundía el ataque en el estomago del ojiazul, Naruto voló por el aire mientras la esfera se disipaba dejándole una muy mala sensación en el interior de su cuerpo.

Se quedo en el suelo y no se movió, todo mundo espero la declaraciones la pelirroja como ganadora cuando el pulsar llamo su atención, a la derecha de la pelirroja estaba Naruto con su jutsu original en la mano, el rubio tendido se disipo en humo mientras el original cargaba de frente –GENSHI- grito con fuerza mientras golpeaba ala chica el grito no se hizo esperar mientras el suelo crujía y la esfera eléctrica se expandía dando paso a un relámpago que voló horizontalmente con una quemada y lastimada Kasumi que tan pronto toco el suelo se desvaneció en humo.

Los padres de la chica suspiraron aliviados, después de todo vieron lo que ese ataque era capaz de lograr, por su lado una molesta Kasumi recibía los recuerdos de su clon recién disipado –eso se siente horrible- dijo la chica mientras el rubio sonreía

-pues el tuyo no es nada bonito fue como si me licuaran el interior- respondió algo ofendido por lo que la pelirroja menor dijo

-por eso el rasengan es uno de los mejores jutus de Konoha- dijo orgullosa de la técnica de su padre

- en eso tienes razón es mejor que esa porquería llamada chidori- en las gradas Kakashi tuvo de nuevo una enorme gota e su nuca, - pero me sorprende que nadie mas lo use- dijo algo confundido el rubio

-es obvio un jutsu de este nivel no cualquiera puede hacerlo- volvió a decir arrogantemente la joven pelirroja

Los ojos de todo mudo se abrieron enormes cuando el rubio extendió su mano derecha, y sobre la palma de su mano con algo de concentración se comenzó a formar la esfera de chakra azul, en menos de un minuto un rasengan mas grande que los de Kasumi estaba plenamente formado en la mano del rubio mientras todo mundo incluido el yondaime miraban impresionados

-solo tienes que ver como funciona y con buen control de chakra puedes reproducirlo no lo veo tan complicado de hacer- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa segura en su cara

El mismo jiraiya estaba francamente impresionado Minato le tomo años lograr perfeccionarlo, a el cerca de 6 meses, a Kasumi todo un mes usando sus clones pero este chico rubio demonio o no en menos de 5 minutos ya lo tenia plenamente formado en su mano

-es triste que este incompleto- dijo el rubio mirando la esfera en su mano

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto la incrédula Kasumi al rubio frente a ella

-míralo solo es una manifestación de chakra si deseas que este completo deber añadirle algún elemento, tu eres afín al viento no?- pregunto el rubio con una siniestra sonrisa en su cara ante lo que estaba por hacer

Bajo su mano un poco u sujetando su muñeca con la mano izquierda comenzó a inyectarle mas poder al jutsu, pronto el rasengan comenzó a cambiar de color volviéndose blancoso mientras dos pequeñas cuchillas como las de un shuriken aparecían a su alrededor girando como navajas afiladas, -te presento al Futon: rasengan-, dijo sonriente mientras los ojos de todo mundo se abrían como platos y sus quijadas colgaban casi desarticuladas, el silencio reinaba mientras el jutsu emitía un ligero silbido, todo fue roto por una sola exclamación

-EL COMPLETO EL RASENGAN- grito Jiraiya sin poder creerlo, de inmediato todo el estadio estallo en una colosal ovación mientras el rubio negaba y dejaba el jutsu disiparse

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto la muy pero muy desconcertada Kasumi

-excelente control de chakra- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa mientras el ceño de la chica se fruncía de nuevo

-(solo otosan podía completarlo)- , dijo en su mente antes de cargar contra el rubio que de nuevo eludía sus golpes con bastante facilidad, un giro del rubio y ella cayo al suelo presa de la zancadilla, se levanto de inmediato y lanzo una doble patada que bloqueo con facilidad usando ambas manos –(hora del arma secreta)- pensó la pelirroja alejándose del rubio que la miraba curioso

La maldad lleno el aire, mientras una capa roja cubría el cuerpo de Kasumi tomando la forma de un zorro de una cola, sus uñas se volvieron garras y sus ojos rojos como la sangre mientras una sonrisa diabólica adornaba su cara, en las gradas los que estaba al tanto de la condición del rubio estaban mas que preocupados temiendo alguna reacción del alma durmiente del zorro, Kasumi se movió a una velocidad increíble y dejo caer su "garra" derecha sobre el rubio que apenas la eludió, el chakra burbujeaba mientras la cola se movió y sujeto a Naruto del cuello, lo azoto un par de veces contra el suelo para enseguida arrojarlo a la distancia contra un árbol quemado que se redujo a astillas tras el golpe

-**maldita mocosa como se atreve a usar algo mío contra ti Naruto_kun, no te dejes págale con la misma moneda**- rugió molesta la zorra mientras su chakra inundaba al rubio –(no lo necesito pero aun así lo usare gracias Natsumi_chan)- agradeció mentalmente el rubio.

Kasumi no lo entendía el rubio se había levantado con una sonrisa en su cara, se suponía que ya no lo haría y que si seguía conciente se rendiría ante esta demostración de poder pero en vez de eso tenia una demente sonrisa en su cara que se le hizo demasiado familiar al sanin de pelo blanco –sabes yo puedo hacer algo parecido- dijo el rubio con su voz engrosada mientras la misma capa de chakra lo cubría, las marcas de su cara se volvieron mucho mas oscuras y sus rojos ojos lucían aterradores mientras la cola se balanceaba en el viento, a diferencia de Kasumi la silueta de el lucia aun mas salvaje y lista para pelear

-cielos Naruto_kun se ve imponente ahora mas que nunca quiero darle muchos hijos- dijo la lujuriosa voz de Tsume recibiendo una aceptación y secundación de la idea de parte de Anko y de Hana y múltiples miradas molestas de parte de las demás mueres –(tu y yo aun tenemos que "charlar" Tsume)- pensó la molesta ojivioleta lanzándole una mirada asesina a su amiga

Kasumi estaba más que incrédula, después de todo lo que estaba viendo se suponía solo ella lo poseía –( solo yo tengo este poder)- pensó cegada por la ira aumentada por la energía demoníaca cargando de frente contra el rubio, el choque fue violento y las rocas volaron cuando se encontraron las garras se sujetaban la una a la otra con fuerza mientras el suelo retumbaba las colas de chakra se golpeaban sobre sus cabezas en un intento por someter al otro, se separaron saltando mientras las colas se anudaban tirando una de la otra, la fuera física superior del rubio gano y arrojo a la pelirroja contra el muro atrás de ellos, se levanto de inmediato con furia en sus ojos rojos

Extendió su mano derecha y el rasengan se formo tomando un corrupto color violeta en las tribunas la personas miraba con temor lo que estaba ocurriendo, el pulsar llamo su atención y miraron al rubio con un genshi en su mano, listo para despedazar lo que fuese, corrieron uno contra el otro y chocaron con fuerza, los jutsus rugieron mientras el brillo cegaba a los espectadores, todo parecía temblar mientras el suelo se llenaba de grietas y el viento soplaba con fuerza, una onda de choque proveniente de la luz indico la explosión de uno de los ataques cuando Kasumi salio volando hasta golpear una roca y despedazarla, estaba en el suelo cansada y poco a poco la energía se disipaba producto del golpe.

Levanto la vista y miro al rubio aun con ese chakra sosteniendo en su mano su aun activo jutsu solo que sin uno de esos anillos, el chakra rojo se disipo y el genshi junto con el ante la mirada curiosa de todo mundo, el rubio lanzo un suspiro y respondió a la pregunta de todo mundo

-no se tu pero cuando uso eso me pongo algo loco quieres seguir esto-dijo el rubio entrando en posición de combate

La pelirroja gruño enojada y corrió contra el de nuevo en un combate con los puños, mientras el yondaime no podía creer lo que miraba –(de algún modo ese demonio recupero algo de su poder y además venció al rasengan de mi hija, tengo que hallar un modo de controlarlo)- pensó sumamente molesto Minato reprimiendo su expresión de enojo.

En la arena otra vez Kasumi estaba arrinconada mientras otra bala de aire la hacia volar, de nuevo contra el suelo, estaba comenzado a quedarse sin armas –(no importa lo que haga el lo imita o sale con algo mejor, quería guardarlo para la final pero si no lo uso ahora voy a perder, gracias por hacernos pelear en este estadio abierto otosan)- pensó la chica pelirroja mientras mordía si pulgar y trazaba los sellos que de inmediato hokague y sanin reconocieron

-Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación)- dijo ella mientras ponía sus manos en el suelo

Tras una enorme bola de humo apareció Kasumi sobre un enorme sapo un poco mas grande que una casa de dos pisos de color marrón vestido con una yukata azul oscura y empuñando una enorme hacha en su mano derecha

-¿Qué sucede Kasumi?- pregunto el animal enorme con una voz ligeramente gruesa

-Gamaro necesito que me ayudes a venderlo- dijo la pelirroja señalando al chico rubio que miraba todo con una gota en su nuca

-es el chico rubio del que hablabas no, ese que es muy fuerte- dijo algo emocionado el enorme sapo

-claro que si es el, solo no lo mates por favor- dijo suplicando lo que hizo la gota del rubio aun mas grande

-lo intentare- dijo con una sonrisa antes de saltar al rubio

Como pudo Naruto evadió la enorme arma que se clavaba con fuerza dejando enormes surcos mientras el sapo saltaba haciendo temblar todo el estadio, el publico estaba impresionado ante el grado de habilidad de la chica al poder invocar sapos a esa edad, jiraiya estaba orgulloso después de todo el mencionado Gamaro hermano menor de Gamabunta era considerado uno de los mas tercos sapos que había en el clan gama y este obedecía a la niña ciegamente, el rubio estaba arrinconado con las gradas ras el y el enorme y sonriente sapo frente a el listo para cortarlo a la mitad –(si quieres una invocación, te daré una invocación)- con un poco de sangre el rubio repitio el jutsu de la pelirroja

-Kuchiyose no jutsu (jutsu de invocación)-

La enorme nube de humo no dejaba ver lo que el rubio invoco, el sapo siguió su marcha hasta que un extraño chorro de alguna sustancia verdosa surco el aire, por instinto lo evadió y tuvo razón en hacerlo el suelo bajo el escupitajo se disolvió en una mancha cafesososa, -ja buenos reflejos sapo- dijo una gruesa voz de entre el humo que se disipo con un coletazo, frente a ellos estaba una reptiliana criatura de ojos verde pálido tan grande como el sapo pero mucho mas larga sobretodo por la cola, era de color negruzco con ligeros rebordes a lo largo de la espalda, los ojos de Jiraiya y del mismo Orochimaru estaba abiertos a mas no poder, mientras el rubio sonreía de la misma manera que aquel sujeto que barrio el suelo con ellos al final Jiraiya reacciono

-INVOCO UNA SALAMANDRAAAA- grito en shock mientras Minato lo miraba incrédulo y el enorme amical del rubio corría a su blando

Fue un golpe veloz y frontal que arrojo al anfibio hacia el bosque mientras una enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes corría por la cara del animal, estaba feliz de poder medirse ante alguien del clan gama justo como lo hizo su padre hacia tantos años

-no los mates si Doku- pidio el rubio a animal que sonrío aun mas

-es mas humillación vivir sabiendo que perdió con migo jajajajaja- riéndose como demente entro al bosque tras su presa.

El hacha se movía rápido pero la agilidad de la invocación de ojos verde pálido, un movimiento de la cola y el hacha voló por el aire lejos de Gamaro quien solo salto evadiendo de nuevo el chorro de acido, empezó un juego mortal de salto mientras el acido fundía todo alrededor de las criaturas, en el estadio no se veía nada mas que al sapo saltar mientras retumbaban las carcajadas dementes de la salamandra, Gamaro aterrizo a una distancia segura mientras miraba su arma fundiéndole debajo del acido de la salamandra

-maldita sea porque no me dijiste que el podía invocar a esos malditos- pregunto mas que molesto a su invocadora pelirroja

-no tenia idea, mejor dame aceite vamos a cocinar a esa lagartija- Gamaro sonrío e hincho su estomago

Un chorro de aceite salio expulsado uniéndose a otro dragón de fuego de la pelirroja convirtiéndose en una marea de fuego que el oponente evadió enterrándose bajo tierra, -el maldito escapo- mascullo el sapo molesto, bajo tierra el dúo planeaba su ofensiva –acabémoslo de un golpe Naruto- el rubio sonrío a decir verdad siempre quiso probar este jutsu; el suelo bajo el sapo retumbo y la gran salamandra salto en el aire, todo mundo en el estadio la vio elevarse en el aire mientras el rubio realizaba un jutsu especial – Denki sanos (salamandra electrica)- grito el rubio mientras el raiton cubría a Doku y lo lanzaba como un misil contra Gamaro quien solo recibió el impacto de frente

En todo el estadio retumbo el golpe y enseguida vieron los restos de humo, la dementes carcajadas de Doku helaron la sangre de todos mientras se disipaba con una ultima frase – te vencí estupido sapo jajajajajajaja- a la distancia se podía ver a una muy cansada Kasubi sobre uno de los árboles y del otro lado al rubio que la miraba seriamente

-deberías rendirte Kasubi- sugirió el rubio recibiendo solo una negativa de la chica

-nunca vamos dame tu maldito genshi voy a despedazarlo- respondió furiosa con el rasengan girando en su mano

-si es lo que quieres- el genshi se formo veloz y ambos saltaron al bosque

La gente no vio nada mas que una enorme luz acompañada de un poderosa onda de choque mientras los relámpagos y chispas eléctricas surcaban el cielo, todo cayo y nadie se movió de su asiento, en el bosque una lastimada y paralizada Kasumi estaba tendida en el suelo mientras el rubio la miraba de pie firme frente a ella, las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos mientras el rubio hablaba – lo siento Kasumi_chan pero yo gane- dijo el rubio sereno a la chica en el suelo

-porque, porque la elegiste a ella- dijo llorosa mientras el rubio no comprendía nada

-de que estas hablando- pidió saber el rubio mientras Kasumi solo lo miraba con lágrimas en su rostro

-se que tu y mi kasan se entienden pero porque ella Naruto la estas alejando de mi padre se que tienen problemas pero no creí que se separarían , porque la escogiste a ella y no a mi- pidió llorando con fuerza mientras el rubio la tomaba en sus brazos

-yo no tengo ninguna relación con Kushina_chan no te negare que me gusta pero yo no soy el responsable de que tu familia se rompa aunque si lo lamento- dijo el rubio con una mirada de entendimiento

-entonces, si quieres que sea ella la eliges a ella y no a mi la mejor de todas- dijo aun con su orgullo herido

-no te ofendas pero no eres la mejor, no pudiste vencer a Haku_chan, no creo que puedas ganarle a toas las jounin de la aldea verdad- dijo el mientras ella desviaba la mirada

-sabes yo tengo cierta situación que te explicare en otro momento pero créeme si se pudiera me gustaría intentar algo contigo pero como dije hay cosas que no sabes- ella lo miro aun algo llorosa mientras el limpiaba sus lagrimas –así te ves mas bonita- dijo el sonriente rubio haciéndola ponerse como su cabello.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y beso al rubio en los labios, fue bastante sorpresivo pero el correspondió con el momento besándola de forma tierna y dulce, tan pronto se separaron ella estaba mas roja que su cabello –quería que tuvieras mi primer beso- dijo apenada mientras el rubio sonreia y caminaba de regreso al estadio con ella en sus brazos –(espera que le cuente esto a Hinata)- pensó con una enorme sonrisa

En el estadio el yondaime ya estaba por despachar a sus anbu en búsqueda de su hija cuando de entre los árboles emergió el rubio cargando a la pelirroja que era incapaz de seguir, tan pronto Genma lo corroboro hizo el anuncio oficial

-el ganador de esta pelea es Naruto Ishura- el publico estallo en vítores mientras los médicos se lavaban a la feliz pelirroja –ahora puesto que acaba de pelear tendremos un descanso de una hora para el próximo combate por favor sean pacientes- dijo Genma con toda la cortesía mientras el rubio tenia una sola idea en su cabeza –(me pregunto si podré ir a comer algo de ramen)- pensó caminando hacia el palco de participantes

Por su parte el yondaime daba ordenes –anbu reúne al consejo en las oficinas de este estadio tenemos algo urgente de que hablar- el susodicho se esfumo y el yondaime medito –(no puede ser ese maldito demonio le gano a mi Kasumi te lo garantizo encontrare una forma de controlarte o yo mismo te asesinare)- pensó lleno de rencor; con las porristas del rubio la mujer ojivioleta caminaba a la enfermería era hora de revelarle algunas cosas a su hija.

* * *

><p>y aqui termina esto, que les parecio el capitulo, les gusto? de que iran a hablar los del consejo, acaso Kushina le contara todo a su hija y lo mas importante como crren que se sienta gaara al ver semejante lucha? bueno espero les halla guatado los veo luego<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte_Kurai-sho<br>Pd: que tal las cosas que murmura Tsume jejeje


	34. C33: ¿clan?

ola a todo mundo espero se la pasen bien mientras leen esto jejeje, les traigo aqui el capitulo 33 donde veremos algunas cosa sobre un par de pelirrojas y un consejo que ya esta empezando a tramar pero para que me adelanto aqui les dejo el capi pero antes lo de siempre los review

BloodEdge:en cuanto a lo de comerer una locura no pasara eso le toca a kushna y si la invocacion del rubio es mas poderosa  
>DnK: me da gusto que agradara la pelea, en cuanto a lo deminato y jiraiya sospechan pero no lo va a andar gritando por ahi no, y lode sapo vs salamandra se me ocurrio de ultimo momento jejeje y como dato adicional te digo Doku es el equivalente en este contrato a gamakichi imaginate como sera su padre jejeje<br>ahora a lo otro que no se debe olvidar

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3<strong>**: ¿Clan?**

Kasumi estaba algo adolorida ubicada en la enfermería mientras una fina capa de energía roja sanaba sus heridas menores, a su lado el sitio donde se suponía debía estar el Uchiha estaba vacío, por lo que alcanzo a escuchar el lastimado moreno fue trasladado a una habitación personal en el hospital, suspiro fastidiada a decir verdad siempre le pareció demasiado descarado el favoritismo hacia el Uchiha, incluso en su propio equipo donde su maestro "eternamente retrasado" se la pasaba dándole consejos al ultimo portador del sharingan leal a la aldea, dejándola a ella y a la rosada a sus suerte, lo bueno que tenia a su madre que le asistía cuando practicaba en casa, por otro lado la madre de Sakura siempre fue una mujer extraña con esa sonrisa burlona cada vez que s miraban, y siempre saliendo a atender quien sabe que asunto dejando a la pelirosada perderse mas y mas en su fanatismo en definitiva esa mujer no le agradaba nada

-estas bien Kasumi_chan- dijo amable la ya vestida normalmente Kushina entrando a la pequeña habitación

-si estoy bien pero…perdí kasan- dijo tristemente mientras la ojivioleta se sentaba a su lado y acariciaba su cabeza

-eso no importa hiciste lo mejor que podías, el simplemente es mas fuerte y tiene mas experiencia- dijo ella conciliadora mientras la joven pelirroja suspiraba

- kasan, ya no amas a mi padre- pregunto la chica mirando a la pelirroja mayor

- hija porque dices eso- respondió Kushina sintiéndose algo triaste por romper la bella burbuja en que vivía su hija

-no soy tonta, se que no existió nunca un clan Namikaze, he revisado la biblioteca y si no existió entonces ninguna ley rara los hace dormir en cuartos diferentes- respondió Kasumi confrontando los ojos de su madre

-sabes hija eso lo hablaremos después ahora quiero decirte algo mas- desvío hábilmente la platica aun no era tiempo de contarle eso a su hija podría lastimarla para siempre

-¿Qué cosa kasan?- pregunto muy curiosa la chica recostada en la cama

-es sobre Naruto_kun- tan pronto lo dijo Kasumi desvío la mirada hacia el techo mientras suspiraba

-se que te gusta, no tienes que decírmelo a mi también me gusta y si tengo que perderlo ante alguien me alegra que sea contigo- la miro con una tímida sonrisa mientras la ojivionleta parpadeaba algo sorprendida

-gracias, supongo, pero yo quería hablarte de otra cosa hija, recuerdas el chakra rojo que uso- de inmediato la atención de Kasumi se centro en el tema

-si, como es eso posible se supone que solo yo lo tengo o me mintieron- pregunto algo consternada temiendo una mentira de sus padres

-no hija no te mentimos, pero dime recuerdas de donde viene ese poder- cuestiono la mujer mayor mientras la joven pensaba un poco

-si, es el poder que otosan le arrebato al Kyubi antes de destruir su alma ¿Por qué?- pregunto confundida porque este tena salía a flote

-este es un secreto rango "s" esta bien se relaciona con el demonio de las nueve colas- y así comenzó una larga charla sobre el poder y el alma del zorro

Naruto estaba francamente molesto, sentado a la salida de una sala donde se estaban reuniendo los miembros del consejo, le solicitaron su presencia y ahora mismo estaba aquí fastidiado por esperar a esos tipos el pobre no iba a poder comer algo de ramen, el anbu con mascara de tigre no le despegaba la vista de eso estaba seguro, una pequeña bola de humo y una salamandra pequeña apareció alertando al ninja adulto, curiosamente un tazón de ramen instantáneo humeaba sobre su espalda

-Naruto_sama, mi señor Doku le envía esto como agradecimiento por llamarlo a pelear- dijo el cortes animal mientras el rubio le arrebataba el ramen

-mil gracias, dile a Doku que se lo debo oh mi amado y delicioso rameeeennn- dijo el rubio abrazando la pequeña taza de comida mientras una gota caía por las nucas del anbu y la salamandra

-este…si, claro Naruto_sama- y el animal se disipo en humo mientras el rubio comía como loco

Dentro de la oficina todo mundo observaba fijamente a las tres mujeres recién llegadas, usaban su ropa común y no esos reveladores trajes de porristas, por un lado Mikoto estaba bastante roja, por el otro Kushina se sentía mas que incomoda con las miradas que le lanzaban uno de los comerciantes de la rama civil y Tsume bueno ella sonreía –que no podemos jugarle una broma a la aldea o que- dijo sonriente mientras sus dos amigas la miraban con duda por su argumento, solo elevo un poco las cejas y las dos decidieron seguirle el juego.

-bueno basta de eso, los reuní por algo importante- dijo el Yondaime callando los murmullos del consejo

-se relaciona con ese demonio verdad- dijo Homura mascullando la ultima parte de la frase, el trío de mujeres hizo todo por controlarse y no machacarlo en el acto.

-si, como saben Jiraiya_sensei identifico su invocación como una salamandra sin contar con el hecho de ese chacra rojo claramente señal del poder del Kyubi- dijo serio mientras todo mundo callaba

-debe estarlo drenando de Kasumi_sama hay que matarlo antes de que termine y nos destruya a todos- dijo un molesto concejal civil

-no hace eso ya lo comprobé cundo visite a mi hija en la enfermería pero Jiraiya_sensei tiene una teoría- dio paso al hombre peliblanco

Por los siguientes minutos escucharon el como supuestamente ocurrí esto, de alguna manera el sello en el rubio estaba disolviendo el alma en el cuerpo ya que al no haber chakra que añadir disolvía el alma de ahí que tuviese la capacidad de recurrir a esa fuerza, y que por ello mismo en ese estado actuaba mas como el zorro; decir que les asustaba era poco mas de uno de los miembros civiles quería que se le ejecutara de inmediato

-podría sernos útil- dijo Danzou hablando por primera vez

-explícate Danzou- exigió con su voz gruesa y áspera Hiashi Hyuuga

-viste lo que invoca, le seria de gran ayuda a la aldea sumarle esa clase de invocación solo deberíamos controlar al pequeño demonio es todo, además esta el hecho de su descendencia- dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras otro civil estallaba

-ESTAS LOCO ESA COSA NO TENDRA HIJOS AQUÍ EN LA ALDEA- grito el hombre indignado por la sugerencia

-el puede modelar 4 elementos como hemos visto, y tiene un chakra bastante grande diría yo, es probable que estos rasgos sean heredables, si tiene hijos podríamos estar ante el nacimiento de una nueva línea de sangre seria estupido dejarla ir así como así- dijo seriamente dejando a todo mundo pensativo.

-eso no aclara el asunto de su invocación como sabemos que no trabaja para Hanzo, bien podría ser un espía- dijo Koharu mientras todo mundo consideraba esa posibilidad

-Inoichi viste toda la memoria de Naruto la vez pasada- cuestiono Sarutobi, por primera vez en años a el también se le llamo cosa extraña después de todo tenia un vocero en l consejo

-bueno solo revise hasta cuando se fue no llegue mas lejos- respondió el hombre rubio

-que tal que Inoichi revise su memoria de nuevo en busca de la presencia de Hanzo eso aclararía nuestras dudas- propuso el hombre anciano a lo que el consejo acepto

El rubio entro a la sala y de inmediato sus ojos se quedaron fijos viendo a la nada mientras el padre de Ino revisaba su memoria, primero la escala de siempre la jaula del demonio donde aun se escuchaban los ronquidos del inmenso ser, siguió su revisión por la memoria de Naruto, vio infinidad de rostros algunos sonrientes y otros molestos, lo miro ir y venir por el mundo aprendiendo todo por si mismo lo que hablaba de un gran talento natural, de pronto se detuvo en un recuerdo especifico, el rubio caminaba por la ladera de un río en un panorama lluvioso de seguro estaba cerca de ame, en el suelo una herida salamandra se arrastraba lejos de un hambriento oso, sin dudarlo el rubio la salvo casi se infarta cuando el animal le hablo dándole las gracias, de ahí le siguió una audiencia con el líder del contrato que argumentando la muerte de su antiguo invocador y al no dejar este un sucesor ello considerarían al rubio como nuevo invocador, en este punto Inoichi salio después de todo era claro que lo aceptaron como tal

El rubio volvió a moverse como si nada pasara cuando Inoichi lo saludo a su espalda cargando un vaso de agua para enseguida sentarse en su lugar de costumbre a un lado de Shikaku.

-Naruto te llamamos porque deseamos que nos digas como aprendiste a invocar salamandras- el rubio contó la misma historia que Inoichi vio y este asintió a todo dando a entender que decía la verdad

-bien puedes invocar a uno de sus lideres quisiéramos tener unas palabras con el en privado- dijo amablemente el yondaime al rubio menor

-supongo que si- respondió mientras invocaba a una salamandra mas grande que un perro de un color morado oscuro y ojos rojos que miraba el sitio con curiosidad en sus ojos

-porque me llamaste Naruto- pregunto el animal recién invocado

-disculpe que lo moleste Komar_sama pero ellos quieren hablar con usted- en seguida el rubio salio y el consejo charlo con el animal

Fue una platica breve donde le ofrecían al clan de la salamandra formar parte de las invocaciones reconocidas de la hoja, de inmediato el animal rio y negó la oferta su clan tenia una tradición de servir únicamente a la familia de su invocador, el anterior falleció sin hijos por ello aceptaron al rubio lo seguirían a donde fuese y sin mas se disipo en humo

-bien por lo visto esta invocación es temperamental y tiene reglas parecidas al clan de los monos que solo pueden ser invocados por un Sarutobi- dijo Minato mientras todo mundo callaba

-que el funde su propio clan en esta aldea- dijo simple y sencillo el hombre vendado mientras todo mundo lo miraba

-de ese modo matamos dos pájaros de un tiro conservamos a las salamandras y nos hacemos de una posible nueva línea de sangre- dijo reprimiendo una maliciosa sonrisa

Por los siguientes minutos el consejo discutió sobre las implicaciones, al final la mayoría hablo y el rubio nuevamente entro a la sala

-Naruto Ishura como hokague de esta aldea oficialmente te reconozco como miembro fundador del clan Ishura y esperamos florezca tras las puertas de esta aldea- dijo "feliz" el hombre rubio

-eh, gracias supongo pero no tengo ni idea de cómo voy a ser un clan solo soy yo- respondió bastante dudoso el rubio de pupilas rasgadas

-una de las leyes impuestas por el shodaime dicta que un clan a punto de desaparecer o uno que recién se forma esta por ley respecto a su líder privilegiado y obligado a practicar poligamia hasta que sus números sean suficientes- dijo el yondaime mientras mas de uno de los presentes maldecía la suerte del rubio

-que bien pero tengo una duda…¿Qué es poligamia?- todos tuvieron una gota en su nuca ante semejante pregunta

-deberás tener mas de una esposa y haber contraer matrimonio a los 18 años a mas tardar con un mínimo 4 mujeres no tienes limites en el máximo si deseas 50 será tu problema no nuestro te explicaremos los demás términos mas adelante por ahora esta reunión termina- todo mundo salio mientras el "confundido" rubio regresaba a la arena.

Por su parte el hombre vendado ya planeaba sus movimientos –(perfecto ahora solo me resta esperara que la serpiente asesine a Minato yo me hago del cargo y usare a este demonio como maquina de fabricación para mi nueva generación de raíz jajajaja)- pensó con una sonrisa malévola en su cara; por otro lado cierto sanin peliblanco tenia una sonrisa demasiado pervertida en su cara mientras babeaba ligeramente rememorando a las porristas del rubio –(este chico demonio o no es oro puro creo que se avecina una nueva serie de icha icha)- de nuevo comenzó a tomar notas como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

De regreso en la enfermería una confundida Kasumi estaba aun asimilando lo que su madre le contó, al parecer el alma del demonio residía en el rubio de ahí esa capa roja, ahora mas que nunca quería acocarse a el después de escuchar las anécdotas de esa horrible infancia que tuvo –(no te preocupes Naruto_kun nunca volverás a estar solo lo prometo)- pensó la decidida pelirroja menor ante la mirada y sonrisa discreta de su madre que ya pensaba en como contarle sobre el rigen completo del rubio y las actividades de Minato, solo le quedaba esperar que su hija no tratase de matar a la mujer rosada después de todo eso le tocaba a ella.

El publico estaba algo impaciente pero ahora mismo el rubio regresaba a la arena encontrándose con Jin ya junto al arbitro para dar inicio a la lucha –Rock Jin contra Naruto Ishura combate semifinal-, dijo mientras los chicos asentían a sus palabras –HAJIME-

De inmediato corrieron el uno contra el otro, el derechazo de Jin fue bloqueado por el rubio que lanzo una patada giratoria detenida por el antebrazo de su amigo, el puño izquierdo envuelto en flamas golpeo el rostro de Naruto nevándolo a volar hasta caer contra el suelo, se levanto de prisa evadiendo los 5 kunai que se clavaron en el suelo mientras Jin sonreía al verlo levantarse

-vamos Naruto no me decepciones- dijo sonriente mientras el ojiazul reía

-no lo are Jin- respondió Naruto antes de lanzarse a la ofensiva

El choco de cejas espesas salto del camino de una enorme bala de aire que casi lo lanza contra el muro, de pronto el rubio estaba detrás de el , lo sujeto de la cintura y en un movimiento de lucha libre lo clavo en el suelo con un sonoro golpe antes de soltarlo y alejarse a una distancia segura, Jin se levantaba aun algo sacudido, como pudo evadió la pequeña lluvia de shuriken, mientras corría contra Naruto se movieron veloces lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra hasta que el chico moreno conecto un golpe directo al rostro del rubio que brillo y exploto con fuerza

-cof cof cof, un clon explosivo je olvide que a el le gusta volarse a si mismo- dijo ironico Jin mientras frente a el Naruto ya lanzaba su jutsu

-Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- el disco de agua voló hacia el con precisión, para sorpresa de todos el no lo esquivo en vez de eso lanzo un ataque frontal levanto su pierna derecha lo mas alto que pudo mientras su chakra la inundaba y el pie se rodeaba en una esfera de fuego brillante –ryusei kikku (patada meteoro)- y la dejo caer, una estela de fuego siguió al movimiento mientras golpeaba al disco que se despedazo, la pierna toco el suelo y todo se cimbro mientras dejaba un pequeño cráter.

Todo mundo se quedo estupefacto ante ello mientras dos personas de verde lloraban de alegría por el desempeño de Jin –(si me golpea con eso va a doler mucho)- pensó el rubio mientras su amigo se lanzaba contra el, los golpes se movían veloces en un intercambio, puñetazo del rubio, patada del moreno, rodillazo del moreno, codazo del ojiazul, Jin se agacho lo mas que pudo y lanzo un puño de fuego ascendente que el rubio no logro bloquear siendo elevando en el aire varios metros era su oportunidad, salto con fuerza mientras giraba en el aire y dejaba caer su patada ascendente –ryusei kikku (patada meteoro)- fue un golpe violento que lanzo al rubio contra el suelo envuelto en flamas dejando un cráter al impactar.

Jin aterrizo sobre sus pies algo cansado no lo quería admitir pero aun estaba cansado por la pelea contra Yumi, de entre los escombros se levanto el adolorido rubio robándose la quijada donde recibió de lleno el golpe, un poco de sangre caía por la comisura de sus labios mientras sonreía ante la ofensiva de Jin

-eso no estuvo nada mal Jin en verdad dolió mucho- dijo sonriente mientras su amigo tenia sudor cayendo por su sien

-(eso no es bueno, de que estas hecho Naruto cualquiera se habría quedado inconciente con algo así, ni hablar tengo que usar mi nuevo truco)- pensó Jin mientras el rubio corría contra el, fue un nuevo intercambio de golpes mientras el publico rugía de emoción, quizá no era la pelea mas espectacular pero de que era intensa lo era, el rubio conecto un golpe descendente ladeando la cara de Jin hacia el suelo mientras giraba y le daba con la pierna izquierda haciéndolo volar contra unos troncos quemados.

Jin se volvió a levantar y se sobo la quijada con un gran sonrisa en su cara, sus manos volaron en sellos cuando ataco al rubio con algo que la verdad no se esperaba nadie en el estadio –Doton: doryuundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- el enorme reptil rocoso surgió tras del moreno y se precipito contra el impactado rubio, quiso esquivarlo pero los kunais a sus espalda brillaron explotando y lanzando al rubio contra el dragón, fue un golpe frontal, y el rubio gritaba mientras el poderoso jutsu atravesaba árboles y piedras con el rubio al frente, se clavo en el suelo y dejo un largo surco de no menos de 10 metros de largo donde al final se apreciaba la figura lastimada y tirada del rubio.

Todos callaron mientras el chico se sentía victorioso, los ojos de Jin se abrieron sin dar crédito a lo que veía el rubio se levantaba bastante golpeado con raspones aquí y allá y con su ropa algo desgarrada pero aun estaba en pos de pelea, se puso en guardia y Jin hizo lo mismo con una enorme sonrisa

-nunca te quedas inconciente Naruto- dijo el sonriente Jin

-no si mi oponente aun esta de pie Jin- respondió el rubio para de nuevo atacar

El intercambio de golpes surgió de nuevo, un puñetazo a la cara del rubio, un rodillazo al estomago de Jin, una patada a la espalda del moreno, un codazo en el pecho al rubio, un derechazo en el estomago de Jin, una patada descenderte a la cabeza de Naruto, las salpicaduras de sangre comenzaban a volar por todos lados mientras cierto pelirrojo tenia una voz en su cabeza

-**ES ES PERFECTO QUIERO SU SANGRE ME OYES MATALO, MATALO SIN IMPORTAR NADA VE Y MATALO**- grito la voz psicópata en la cabeza de Gaara quien tenia una mirada demencial en su cara al ver la sangre volar por todos lados manchando el suelo –yo te daré su sangre madre- murmuro escalofriantemente mientras la voz en su cabeza reia con locura

- **JAJAJAJA SII MATALO DERRAMA SU SANGRE EN MI ARENA Y HAZME UN POCO MAS LIBRE JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**-

De regreso en la arena los dos chicos estaba algo mas que golpeados mirándose fijamente a una buena distancia uno del otro, a decir verdad que Jin no hubiese cedido ante los golpes y los jutsus del rubio era algo para tomarse en cuenta –(no le voy a aguantar mucho si seguimos así solo me queda darlo todo en un ultimo golpe)- pensó Jin mientras respiraba y contemplaba el palco donde una vendada Yumi los miraba pelear –(pon atención a esto Yumi_chan)- un leve sonrojo cruzo su cara al notar el sufijo cariñoso en su voz interior nadie lo notos solo el rubio

-oye Naruto que tal si acabamos esto dragón contra dragón- dijo Jin al rubio que parecía algo sorprendido

-seguro Jin es lo que quieres- pregunto a la distancia mientras el sonreía

- si, que sea de un golpe que dices- dijo al rubio que sonriendo respondió

-hagámoslo Jin- el publico cayo y miro expectante a los dos chicos que ya preparaban sus ataques

-Katon: kayuundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- dijo Jin mientras la criatura de flamas salía de su boca t embestía al rubio

-Raiton: rairyuundan (elemento rayo: dragón eléctrico)- el brillante ataque surgió de las manos rigiendo poderoso mientras se lanzaba contra su contraparte de fuego

Fue un choque de frente mientras los dos reptiles se enfrentaban en una lucha de domino, ambos ataques brillaron de intensidad antes de que una violenta explosión sacudiera todo y alisara el campo de batalla hundiéndolo un poco desvaneciendo los demás cráteres casi por completo; entre el polvo se miraban a los dos ninjas uno frente al otro sonriendo.

-gran batalla Naruto- dijo el cansado Jin

-igual tu eres mucho mas poderoso que antes- respondió con honestidad el ojiazul

-quizá si pero aun así no pude ganarte- Jin se desplomo al suelo, nunca lo toco su mano estaba sobre los hombros del rubio que ya lo sostenía

-ya te golpearon mucho hoy no crees- dijo sonriente mientras Genma anunciaba al ganador

-vencedor y finalista Naruto Ishura- todo el publico estallo en alegría ovacionando al rubio que solo sonreía mientras caminaba con su amigo.

De pronto dos siluetas de verde entraron en acción arrebatándole a Jin e iniciando con otro de sus aterradores momentos juveniles; una montaña nevada mientras una ventisca soplaba se veía detrás de ellos, que abrazaban al lastimado Jin

-No te preocupes Jin nosotros te ayudaremos a elevar la flama de tu juventud al nivel de la de Naruto-

-si primo seremos tu apoyo y juntos lograremos ardes tanto como Gai_sensei-

-LEE, JIN- dijo el hombre con ojos llorosos

-GAI_SENSEI- respondieron los dos alumnos a coro

-LEE ,JIN- volvió a hablar

-SENSEI- dijeron de nuevo sincronizados

Se abrazaron llorando de alegría mientras la música barata resonaba en el fondo y todo mundo en el público cerraba los ojos, de alguna diabólica manera aun con los ojos cerrados seguían mirando la escena frente a ellos, era el infierno y estaban seguros de ello, de nuevo el rubio salio a la defensa de las desprotegidas victimas

-PAREN ESO MONTON DE LOCOS O LES INTERCAMBIARE BRAZOS CON PIERNAS AQUÍ MISMO- grito el furioso rubio llenando la arena de su instinto asesino, de inmediato el trío se separo y pidieron disculpas antes de llevar a Jin a la enfermería

Todo mundo en las gradas, civiles, feudales, jounin, el hokague, las porristas y el mismo Gaara se inclinaron respetuosamente ante el rubio mientras todo mundo hablaba a coro

-mil gracias Naruto_sama- la gota en la nuca del rubio era enorme y solo podía pensar en una cosa –(estas cosas ya me están dado miedo)-

Se anuncio un receso de media hora para que el rubio se preparara, sin duda que alguien quería que perdiera después de todo solo iba a descansar 30 minutos cuando su oponente estaba mas fresco que una lechuga, en la mente del rubio la zorra pelirroja tenia una sola idea en su mente –(**se que conozco ese chakra pero se siente tan extraño**)-, meditaba la kitsune tratando de identificar el chakra en el pelirrojo

-**MATALO ME OISTE TIENES QUE MATARLO NO ME IMPORTA COMO SI TIENES QUE ASESINAR A TODOS AQUÍ HAZLO SOLO QUIERO QUE LO MATES**- dijo la enloquecida voz en la cabeza del pelirrojo

-si madre- respondió casi en transe mientras de nuevo resonaban la demenciales carcajadas en su mente esta seria una pelea nada fácil para Naruto.

* * *

><p>y aqui terminamos como vimos a naruto le espera una locura de pelea jeje y tabien el consejo quiere retener el contrato de la salamandra y un supuesta nueva linea de sangre por ello ha nacido el clan Ishura jejeje espero les halla gustado la pelea con jin no la detalle mucho porque siendo objetivos el no esta al nivel de kasumi aunque si se complico en algunos momentos no crees bueno aqui los dejo<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que creen que pase cuando las porristas se enteren de lo del clan ishura y las "ventajas" que le otrorga al rubio


	35. C34: Furia de demonio

hola a todo mundo he regresado despues de un largo fin de semana para traerles a todos ustedes el ansiado enfrentamiento naruto vs gaara que espero no los decepcione pero bueno vallamos primero con lo de siempre para no perder la costumbre los review

**JassZavala**:tu lo has dicho aun falta el narukure que creo se avecina muy pronto y la reaccion de kasumi jojo ya la ansio ver  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:en cuanto la chica se entere nada bueno pasara ya viste tiene el caracter de su madre y cuando llegue tsunade creeme comenzara el caos  
>ahora respondido esto vamos a lo otro<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 34: Furia de demonio <strong>

La gente en las tribunas miraba expectante a los dos genin en el centro de la arena, Genma camino hasta estar en medio de los dos y con un asentimiento de parte del rubio y una mirada escalofriante del pelirrojo, hablo por fin

-pelea final del examen de ascenso, Sabaku no Gaara contra Naruto Ishura- todo el público contuvo la respiración –HAJIME-

De inmediato salto lejos del choque que de hecho no se dio, Gaara permanecía inmóvil mirando al rubio con sus ojos fijos en el sin mover un solo músculo, por su parte el rubio estaba en posición de pelea recordando las escenas del combate de este chico contra Lee, aun podía ver su arena moviéndose en todas direcciones tratando de bloquear al chico de verde –(no soy tan veloz como Lee en este momento lo mejor que puedo hacer es distraerlo mientras ataco)- razono el ojiazul mientras las bocanadas de humo daban paso a 6 clones rubios.

Todos se separaron en múltiples direcciones arremetiendo contra el genin de Suna que permanecía inamovible, un clon ataco por la derecha pero fue empalado por una estaca de arena, otros dos descendieron con patadas descendentes bloqueados por una semicupula de la que brotaros picos despedazándoles, los otros dos atacaron por la espada a gran velocidad se precipitaron contra el pelirrojo, a menos de medio metro el suelo se hundió y fueron tragados por la arena, el último clon ataco de frente con una disco de agua que fue bloqueado por la arena, un látigo largo surgió de un costado y partió la cabeza del clon, loa ojos del rubio estaba abiertos francamente de la impresión, el estaba seguro de que al menos uno de sus clones lograría tocarlo pero no fue así, la arena que fue mojada se cayo un poco a pedazos mientras el rubio sonreía –(ese es su punto débil)- pensó

Naruto corrió de frente asombrando a mas de uno mientras Gaara sonreía demencialmente, su arena surgió al frente como una ola, las personas del publico reprimieron un grito cuando el rubio fue envuelto en la arena, un solo movimiento de su mano y esta s contrajo mientras los huesos crujían al romperse

-Tu no serviste de nada- murmuro el malhumorado Gaara mientras oprimía aun mas su arena

-tu crees-, dijo el rubio

Gaara giro su rostro a un costado y el sonríete Naruto ya lanzaba el puñetazo directo a su cara, fue un golpe poderoso plagado de electricidad que empujo al pelirrojo unos metros mientras el rubio saltaba por el aire eludiendo la gran garra de arena que trato de atraparle, el pelirrojo lo miro sin comprender, su mejilla derecha estaba cuarteada y a la distancia estaba el rubio intacto, volteo a su capullo de arena aun formado e intacto –esto es lo que atrapaste- dijo el rubio al tiempo que la arena explotaba en montones de tierra mojada que se arrastraba demasiado lento por el suelo

-un clon explosivo de agua útil no te parece?- dijo el rubio

-(parece que Naruto_kun será difícil de matar Gaara, seguro te divertirás muchísimo)- pensó la serpiente traidora mientras discretamente realizaba una señal a uno de sus guardaespaldas, concentrados en la pelea ni Jiraiya ni el yondaime notaron el pequeño movimiento de manos; bajo su mascara Orochimaru sonreía perverso mirando discretamente a Sarutobi en su palco personal –(pronto sensei pronto)- pensó el hebi sanin ansioso de venganza

La arena de Gaara paso a la ofensiva, ahora mismo el rubio se movía por todos lados esquivando los múltiples látigos de arena que amenazaban con atraparle y jalarlo hacia la concentración mayor del polvo, el pelirrojo por su parte continuaba cruzado de brazos sin moverse ni un ápice, Naruto salto en el aire mientras el tronco sobre el que estaba era despedazado, tan pronto cayo dos látigos de arena se acercaron por los costados

-Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- de ambas manos emergieron los violentos discos encarando de frente a los látigos de tierra que de despedazaron al humedecerse cayendo en trozos lodosos de tierra

-necesitaras mas que eso Gaara- dijo desafínate el rubio, despacio las manos del pelirrojo se movieron dejando de estar cruzado de brazos, atrajo su mano izquierda a su hombro derecho y ataco de frente –suna shuriken (suriken de arena)- lanzo su brazo izquierdo al frente y 4 mortales y enormes shuriken volaron por el aire, Naruto los evadió con facilidad mientras estos golpeaban la pared incrustándose con fuerza y profundidad, Naruto miro al pelirrojo y ataco con un movimiento recién aprendido

-kunai kage bunshin no jutsu (jutsu kunais clones de sombra)- y lanzo 3 armas afiladas que en el aire se convirtieron en 100.

-ese es mi jutsu- dijo Kasumi sin creer que el rubio aprendió su ataque con solo verle una vez

La arena se arremolino al frente en un muro que detuvo el ataque con gran facilidad, el rubio sonrío y uno de los kunai originales estallo, un hueco prominente se formo en e muro de arena mientras Naruto atacaba de frente y con poder –Doton: doryuundan (elemento tierra dragón de tierra)- el enorme reptil de piedra emergió furioso y ataco de frente, el muro trato de cerrarse pero no lo logro, através del huevo el dragón empujo despedazando la defensa de Gaara que ojos abiertos recibió el impacto de frente mientras era arrastrado por el suelo hacia los árboles

El publico aclamo con entusiasmo mientras cierta rubia en las tribunas solo se preocupaba aun mas –(Naruto_kun no lo provoques) pensó la angustiada Temari al ver el ataque demoledor del rubio –**NOS GOLPEO, NO PUEDE QUEDAR ASI LEVANTATE Y MATALO**- rugió la furiosa voz del demonio en la mente de Gaara quien se levantaba despacio con mas grietas en su cuerpo –si madre- respondió en voz baja el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de incorporarse aun con la mirada baja.

Levanto despacio la cabeza dejando ver una mirada furiosa mientras el rubio de nuevo en posición de pele aguardaba el ataque de su oponente, Gaara se volvió un borrón rojizo cuando avanzo a máxima velocidad, se detuvo de golpe mientras su arena seguía de frente en una embestida mortal, Naruto logro levantar una pared de roca que soporto el impacto forzadamente, las grietas se formaron en su defensa mientras a arena se agolpaba contra ella. Salto rápido al aire cuando esa gigantesca garra se formo de la arena aplastando su pequeño refugio, cayo sobre un tronco mientras Gaara lo miraba aun furioso.

El pelirrojo levanto las manos y muchos tentáculos de arena surgieron, Naruto estaba listo para eludirlos, bajo sus manos de golpe y los apéndices de arena se clavaron en el suelo, la mirada desconcertada del rubio era claro indicativo de que comprendió lo que haría, el suelo se sacudió y el ojiazul salto por su vida cuando un geiser de arena voló del tronco sobre el que estaba parado, aterrizo a la distancia solo para saltar de nuevo cuando otro geiser estallo, ahora mismo el rubio estaba saltando por su vida bailando entre un montón de columnas violentas de arena que emergían sin aviso y se disipaban dejando el hueco rellenado como su nunca hubiesen emergido.

En las tribunas las "porristas" del rubio miraban angustiadas como el motivo de sus suspiros saltaba de un lado a otro sin opción de contraataque contra el furioso ataque del pelirrojo de suna –vamos Naruto_kun tu puedes hacerlo- dijo Kurenai para enseguida ponerse algo roja cuando todas la miraron, Anko sonrío y secundo a su amiga mientras una a una las chicas estallaban en apoyo incondicional para el rubio.

Naruto estaba ahora mismo sujeto a uno de los muros del estadio mirando fijamente al pelirrojo que con cara de pocos amigos aguardaba a que entrase a la arena –(hora de ponernos serios)- pensó el ojiazul mientras realizaba los sellos de su siguiente ataque –Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- y el rubio salto girando al aire.

Los geiser de arena emergieron en un intento de atrapar al rubio que tan pronto comenzó a girar se rodeo de un poderoso viento que asolo el estadio, arena lo golpeo de frente pero con la velocidad y fuerza pronto comenzó a dispersarse en el aire, por su lado Gaara miraba incrédulo lo que ocurría lanzo sus dos manos al frente en un intento por presionar aun mas el tornado que avanzaba poderoso contra el, en el último segundo la arena en su pies o movió de lugar mientras el tornado del rubio arrasaba todo a su paso.

Naruto dejo de girar y cayo frente al pelirrojo de grandes ojos abiertos que seguía sin comprender como pasaba eso –**ES PERFECTO HAY QUE MATARLO QUE NO QUEDE NADA DE EL QUIERO MATARLO**- grito de nuevo la demente voz en su cabeza mientras el pelirrojo sacudía un poco la cabeza en un gesto que no paso desapercibido para ciertas personas

-(no Gaara no lo escuches)- pensó angustiada Temari mientras miraba a su hermano menor ser atormentado por su huésped.

-(kukuku sigue así Naruto_kun haz que el demonio surga y arrase la aldea kukukuku)- sonrio malévolamente Orochimaru alistándose para la inminente guerra.

-**se parece al chakra de Shukaku** – dijo Natsumi en la cabeza del rubio

-(el biju de una cola eh pues parece que esta presionando a Gaara )- respondió mentalmente el rubio mientras lo sellos volaban de nuevo en su manos

**-porque se siente así su chakra no lo entiendo- **murmuro la pelirroja zorra ante la mirada preocupada de la peliblanca.

-Raiton: rairyu no tatsumaki (elemento rayo: dragón tornado de luz)- dijo el rubio mientras el gran reptil brillante surgía de sus manos, la arena de Gaara formo una esfera defensiva a su alrededor mientras el dragón del rubio giraba con violencia convirtiéndose en un rugiente tornado eléctrico que envolvió la esfera de arena, el publico cayo ante el shock de la imagen , poco a poco la esfera de tierra se desgajo hasta que no soporto mas y el pelirrojo fue elevado mientras la electricidad inundaba su cuerpo

El tornado se disipo y Gaara cayo al suelo, a su alrededor su arena lucia quemada y desbalagada por todos lados, Genma quiso dar un paso al frente cuando una lengua de arena lo sujeto y lo arrojo contra las tribunas al palco de los jounin

-¿Qué rayos le pasa a ese chico?- pregunto al viento mientras se levantaba de Kakashi

-no tengo idea pero no debe ser nada bueno- respondió Azuma inhalando profundo su cigarrillo

Naruto estaba seri mientras Gaara se incorporaba con su armadura corporal de arena agrietada casi por completo, sus ojos estaba abiertos como platos y una expresión demente se formaba en su rostro, una sonrisa torcida adorno su cara mientras la arena a su alrededor se agitaba furiosa en el suelo, esta se apresuro veloz arremolinándose a sus pies girando con fuerza como un remolino de tierra, una gota de sudor cayo por la sien del rubio y una sola idea se formo en su mente

-(esto va a dolerme)-

La arena ataco furiosa, con un movimiento frontal, el rubio la eludió moviéndose a la derecha pero tan pronto toco el suelo este se deformo mientras colmillos de arena emergían en una pinza mortal, se cerraron como una trampa para osos de la que apenas escapo ileso, lanzas de arena volaron por el aire y el se agacho para no ser empalado, miro al pelirrojo que seguía con la misma expresión, shurikens de arena se lanzaron por el aire al cielo antes de caer al suelo, Naruto salto por todos lados evadiendo como pudo, al final tras el un látigo de arena surgió veloz y lo tomo del cuello con fuerza

-aaaarrgggg- el aire la falto cuando el apéndice de tierra apretó fuertemente

-ese ataque…me…DOLIO- grito el furioso pelirrojo de la arena

El látigo de arena alzo al rubio y lo azoto con fuerza contra el suelo cimbrando todo el estadio, de nuevo lo elevo y comenzó a estrellarlo contra todo rocas, troncos, el suelo, los muros, el rubio solo gemía de dolor mientras poro a poco perdía la conciencia por la falta de aire, el grupo de animación del rubio estaba en shock jamás lo habían visto de esa manera, el látigo alzo al rubio frente a toas las tribunas mientras la sonrisa en a cara de Gaara se tornaba mas retorcida, cuatro látigos mas aparecieron tomando a Naruto de brazos y piernas jalando con fuerza

-VOY A DESCUARTIZARTE- rugió el pelirrojo

Las 5 apéndices de arena jalaron con fuerza mientras el rubio gritaba de dolor, en las tribunas el publico desviaba la vista del grotesco espectáculo, mas de una de las animadoras estaba dispuesta a entras y darle su merecido al pelirrojo por lastimar al rubio pero la barrera de seguridad se los impedía

-maldición no puedo regresar a la arena- se quejo Genma al no poder volver a entra a la zona de pelea y detener el in mente homicidio

-(un poco mas y morirás demonio)- pensó maliciosamente Minato mientras los gritos de rubio resonaban por todas partes – DETENGANLO VA A MATARLO- grito Kasumi mientras su madre la sostenía y Hinata yacía llorando de angustia abrazada por su maestra de ojos rojos, -**Naruto_kun noooooo**- grito Natsumi en el subconsciente del rubio mientras Kurayami hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano por materializarse y defender al rubio

Los muertos ojos amarillos brillaron por un momento, sus óseas colas se removieron un poco en el suelo mientras su siniestra energía roja cobraba vida, un gutural gruñido escapo de su garganta muy bajo en imperceptible; en la arena el rubio se quedo callado, todos temieron los peor mientras Gaara sonreía enloquecido, de pronto se sintió, el aire se lleno de una sensación aterradora muy diferente al instinto asesino habitual del rubio mientras este abría sus ojos, colgaba en el aire cara debajo de frente a Gaara que lo vio sin problemas, sus ojos azules tenia un extraño reborde amarillo mientras su ceño se fruncía, y los colmillos se pronunciaban fuera de su boca

-_**GRRRROAAAAAARRRRRRR**_- rugió el rubio al tiempo que la energía lo envolvía

De pronto de un solo tiron los látigos de Gaara se despedazaron, nadie lo noto realmente pero por un breve instante la sombra del rubio pareció mas la de una especie de lobo con múltiples colas, aterrizo pesado en el suelo, embistió a Gaara de frente lanzando su mano derecha a frente, la arena se levanto en un intento por bloquear pero fue atravesada por la garra del rubio que sujeto al pelirrojo del rostro, lo azoto contra el suelo y corrió con el arrastrándolo por el suelo cerca de 8 metros antes de arrojarlo a la distancia.

Naruto respiro agitado mientras sus ojos recuperaban su color habitual y el se serenaba –(¿que rayos me paso?)- se pregunto el rubio mientras la bestia en su interior de nuevo yacía inmóvil y sin vida al menos por ahora. A la distancia de nuevo Gaara se levanto ya con su rostro por completo estrellado como un vidrio a punto de romperse, en su cara se apreciaba la confusión y el temor, por primera vez en su vida en verdad temió a la muerte cuando el rubio lo ataco de esa manera –(así se sienten lo que me enfrentan)- se pregunto el pelirrojo mientras la risa demente de su prisionero resonaba en su interior –**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA CLARO QUE ASÍ SE SIENTEN, SOY UN DEMONIO Y TU ERES MI VEHICULO AHORA MATALO, VE Y ACABA CON SU VIDA**- dijo con su voz psicópata el demonio en su interior

-(no, no quiero enfrentarlo va a matarme madre)- dijo el dudoso Gaara

-**NO ME IMPORTA SI MUERES SOLO QUIERO VER SANGRE JAJAJAJA INCLUSO SI ES LA TUYA SI ES PODER LO QUE QUIERES TE LO DARE**- entonces lo sintió el youki amarillo de su demonio inundo su cuerpo y arena.

Naruto estaba algo confundido por lo que había pasado, no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que perdió así el control, a la distancia la sensación de un perverso instinto asesino lleno el aire, a la distancia la arena de Gaara lo arrastraba de regreso, pero esta vez lucia diferente, su armadura aun agrietada le daba un aspecto demencial mas el hecho de esa mirada aterradoramente diabólica no ayudaba en nada.

La arena ataco de frente a una velocidad increíble, el rubio apenas la eludió cuando de nuevo esta ya volvía al ataque, sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos cuando este ataque le dio de lleno, no pudo evadirlo, fue arrojado contra el muro del estadio con una fuerza tremenda, la arena se replegó y otra columna golpeo, eran como puñetazos de un girante enloquecido que hacían al rubio escupir sangre cada vez un poco mas, el rostro de Gaara estaba desencajado mientras ese tenue brillo amarilloso lo cubría imperceptible para el publico.

Otro golpe de frente y el rubio cayo de rodillas escupiendo sangre, frente a el Gaara lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder casi como un espectador que no puede intervenir en la función –(que paso su arena se mueve demasiado rápido y es mas dura que antes)- pensó el rubio cuando la arena se elevo en el aire tomando la forma de un puño gigante apuntando contra el rubio que aun estaba de rodillas –(va a matarme)- el puño cayo con poder creando un cráter en el suelo mientras el publico reprima el grito de terror.

La arena se retiro dejando ver el maltrecho cuerpo de Naruto en el suelo con su ropa algo desgarrada y sangrando de la boca, ante semejante presión seguramente los huesos se le rompieron, el pelirrojo miro al rubio con angustia en sus ojos

-jajaja…**JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**- empezó como una risa normal pero al final se asemejaba a las carcajadas de un demonio

Contra todo pronóstico las desquiciadas carcajadas callaron cuando el rubio se levanto del suelo con una mirada seria en su cara, escupió algo de sangre y una salvaje y demencial sonrisa adorno su rostro, en las tribunas mas de una persona se sintió asustada por ella, -(rayos se ríe como Hanzo)- pensó Jiraiya con el escalofrío corriendo por su espalda al recordad aquella paliza que les dieron a los 3 sanin juntos.

-Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- dijo el rubio mientras el proyectil se lanzaba contra el pelirrojo, la arena se alzo y bloqueo el ataque directo, tan pronto se abrió la cara de Gaara se lleno de sorpresa, un rugiente dragón eléctrico se lanzaba de frente contra el.

La arena levanto un muro al frente que apenas lo contuvo, el reptil brillante empujo con fuerza y atravesó, no por nada el rayo era el elemento de la penetración, el cuerpo de Gaara de nuevo se lleno de electricidad mientras gritaba y era arrojado hacia atrás entre las fauces del ataque del rubio que ascendió al cielo antes de clavarse con fuerza contra el suelo en dirección del bosque cercano, todo mundo estaba callado mientras la arena se movía furiosa por el suelo.

De entre los escombros surgió una siniestra garra de arena, enseguida el cuerpo del pelirrojo emergió de entre las rocas mientras su armadura caía desquebrajada al suelo, su aspecto era aterrador, sus manos des los codos hacia abajo parecían grotescas garras de arena mientras sus piernas comenzaban a cubrirse también de la sustancia, en su cara su boca había sido reemplazada por una mandíbula demoníaca de grandes colmillos, su ojo izquierdo ahora era de color dorado con la pupila semejante a un cruz negra, atrás de el sobre su coxis una enorme cola de arena surgió alzándose intimidante

-**VOY A MATARTE JAJAJAJAJA**- río el demente demonio casi en control total del cuerpo del pelirrojo cuyo ojo derecho mostraba angustia ante la situación.

Sus garras se alargaron hasta casi atrapar al rubio que salto para evadirlo, se disolvieron de la muñeca y surgieron garras nuevas que ahora si lo sujetaron y azotaron contra el suelo con gran poder –**VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS**- su cola se curvo un poco al frente mientras abría su ahora hocico y una esfera negra se formaba en el **-¡la bijudama!- **dijo alarmada Natsumi mientras el ataque era terminado de cargar, fue lanzado con una explosión mientras el suelo era despedazado por la onda de choque y arremetía contra el rubio y las gradas

-maldición- se quejo el rubio ante el mortal ataque.

La explosión fue impresionante todo el campo se cubrió de una energía oscura mientras la barrera que protegía las gradas se llenaba de cuarteadoras al estar casi al borde de romperse, de entre la explosión una línea negra avanzo al frente mientras esta se dividía y disipaba, publico miro a la arena al rubio ahora armado con su espada que emitía algo de vapor mientras la esgrimía con ambas manos al frente

-un poco mas y nos mata a todos- murmuro en voz baja mientras el publico estallaba en una gigantesca ovación

-**JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA**- la risa desquiciada lleno el aire mientras la bestia atacaba de frente.

Corrió despedazando todo a su paso, lanzo su garra izquierda al frente y el rubio la bloqueo con su espada, giro en el aire y lanzo un corte recto que la arena bloqueo con facilidad, la cola se movió como un arma y azoto el suelo tratando de aplastar al rubio que la eludió moviéndose a la izquierda, soltó otro corte que de nuevo la arena bloqueo, Gaara levanto el brazo y 5 shurikens de arena volaron contra el rubio que los corto todos con su espada.

Las porristas estaba calladas e incrédulas como todo el público ante la feroz pelea del rubio contra el semi demoniaco Gaara, la cola se lanzo de frente y el rubio la bloqueo con la espada mientras saltaba lejos de su oponente alejándose poco a poco del público y las gradas, la espada del rubio brillo de color negro antes de lanzarse a la ofensiva.

La arena se volvió a levantar pero esta vez la hoja ennegrecida atravesó su defensa, el pelirrojo se tuvo que mover cuando la espada del rubio comenzó a cortar su escudo de arena como un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, un corte profuso apareció en el costado del pelirrojo justo antes de golpear al rubio con la cola y lanzarlo a la distancia, dio un giro y cayo sobre sus pies mientras Gaara miraba la herida en su costado sangrando

-TU…ME HERISTE- rugió molesto mientras ambos ojos se tornaban dorados y la arena volaba.

El suelo crujió a la distancia mientras la arena se amontonaba en el pequeño bosque elevándose en el aire hasta formar un ser de orejas alargadas y con marcas azules sobre su cuerpo, su gigantesca cola de arena se balanceaba en el aire mientras el inmenso biju mas grande que la torre hokague misma, rugía de alegría

-**SOY LIBREEEEEEEEE, VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS** – grito con fuerza mientras los civiles en la aldea divisaban al inmenso ser de inmediato el pánico comenzó a reinar en la aldea de la hoja

- aun no …GENSHI- dijo el rubio mientras golpeaba con su jutsu original la cabeza del demonio

La esfera eléctrica fue enorme creando un hueco en el rostro de Shukaku quien permaneció inmóvil casi como si estuviese inconciente tras semejante golpe, su cara se regenero de inmediato y río escandaloso, una inmensa bala de aire golpeo al rubio hundiéndolo en el suelo, su gigantesca garra se alzo en el aire y cayo con una fuerza imponente y mortal sobre el rubio

-NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO- gritaron las chicas ante el ataque del demonio que ahora miraba a la indefensa aldea

-**HORA DE MATAR JAJAJAJAJAJA**- río diabólicamente mientras plumas blancas descendían del cielo sobre el estadio y las fuerzas aparecían para el ataque la guerra finalmente había empezado

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen y si soy malo por dejarlo asi pero que puedo decir me encanta dejarlos picados jajajaja, bueno que les parecio al pareceer la "estatua" no esta tan muerta y el rubio no es amable cuando su poder emerge ahora se avecina la guerra y una batalla contra un biju en estado libre que pasara?<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte:kurai-sho<br>pd: adivinen quien aparecera en el prox capitulo


	36. C35: El amor de una madre

y aqui estoy de nuevo con un capitulo nuevo de este fic, que por lo que veo le sigue agradando a los lectores lo que me hace muy feliz :D, pero bueno aqui les tengo el capitulo 35 del fic donde terminara la pelea contra shukaku que espero les guste no adelantare mas para que lean el capitulo pero eso si que vengan los review

**BloodEdge**:en cuanto a tu premonicion no esta ta equivocada pero no negare ni confirmare nada para no adelantarme jejeje  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>:tienes razon fue una paliza y si Naruto se llevo la per parte pero bueno ataco de frente a un ser gigante obvio le iva a ir mal no? y sobre danzou anda por ahi  
>ahora respondido esto vallamos a lo de siempre para iniciar con la lectura<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 35: El amor de una madre<strong>

Los habitantes de la aldea de Konoha corrían presas del pánico, de un momento a otro una gigantesca bestia de arena apareció de la nada en la zona mas cercana a los clanes, después un ejercito de ninjas del sonido y la arena aparecían por todos lados atacando y asesinando civiles a diestra y siniestra, en las calles los aldeanos corrían a refugiarse en sus casas de la sorpresiva oleada de enemigos, de inmediato los ninjas de Konoha respondieron dando inicio a una despiadada batalla.

En el estadio las "porristas" observaban impávidas como todo mundo a su alrededor caía dormido presa de un genjutsu hábilmente disipado por Kurenai, de los tejados descendieron hordas de ninjas enemigos listos para acabar con sus vida

-¿Qué significa esto kazekage?- pregunto Minato al enmascarado hombre de la arena al ver a sus ninjas colaborando con esta ofensiva

-solo es el fin de la aldea de la hoja kukukuku- rió perverso mientras Jiraiya hacia volar a uno de los atacantes fuera del palco

-esa risa, Orochimaru- dijo molesto el hombre de cabello blanco

El sanin traidor salto de inmediato al tejado seguido de sus dos acompañantes, los pocos ninjas y civiles que aun no entraban en la lucha por su vida miraban a dos de sus mas grandes ninjas encarar al traidor y pálido hombre, esbozo una sonrisa perversa y 4 ninjas del sonido enmascarados cayeron a su alrededor mientras una gruesa barrera morada como un cubo envolvía a los dos ninjas

-no quiero que molesten mientras ajusto cuentas pero no se preocupen no los dejare solos-

Sus manos se movieron un jutsu prohibido fue utilizado, frente a los dos ninjas de la hoja aparecieron dos ataúdes con los símbolos de primero y segundo, se abrieron de inmediato revelando a las formas resucitadas de los dos primeros hokagues ya con kunais en sus nucas sometidos al control del traidor; -(bien ahora solo hay que hacer que la lucha se vea real)- pensó Minato al tanto de esta estrategia pero lo que nadie sabia era que estas copias estarían cuando mucho a un 40% de su poder máximo para poder ser derrotadas sin correr el riesgo de morir o eso creía el

-mátenlos- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa perversa en su cara

De inmediato el segundo hokague lanzo un gran dragón de agua que atrapo al sanin de los sapos y lo azoto contra uno de los muros de la barrera, -SENSEI- grito el rubio mayor después de todo se suponía que no atacarían de esa manera, se dio la vuelta solo para mirar a un pilar de madera volar contra el, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar hasta que fue golpeado en el pecho, en el tejado se levantaba tras el ataque escupiendo algo de sangre mientras los sellos del primer líder de la hoja ya volaban

-traidor- mascullo alistándose para una verdadera pelea a muerte.

En la arena un gran numero de ninjas del sonido y de la arena estaba bien muertos, por perdidas masivas de sangre, al parecer cuando atacaron no notaron los uniformes del equipo de animación del rubio hasta que fue muy tarde, fallecieron por una perdida masiva de sangre pero eso si con grandes sonrisas en la cara, a la distancia el inmenso Shukaku reía escandalosamente alistándose para arremeter contra la hoja

-el es mío- dijo mas que molesta Kasumi mientras sus manos volaban en sellos.

Una inmensa nube de humo después un enorme sapo de yukata azul con una katana y una cicatriz sobre su ojo estaba de pie en el estadio de muy mal humor

-maldición quien me invoco- dijo la gruesa y molesta voz del sapo

-fui yo Gamabunta_sama- dijo la joven pelirroja al gran anfibio que levanto un poco sus ojos para verle

-porque me llamas Kasumi hasta donde me dijo mi hermano tu ya perdiste- cuestiono intrigado pero las diabólicas carcajadas del demonio le dieron su respuesta

-es Shukaku, esa bestia ataca la aldea , me invocaste para pelear con el cierto- dijo sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de la chica

-si por favor ayúdeme Gamabunta_sama- pidio humildemente la chica pelirroja

-are lo que pueda pero…¿Por qué vistes así Kasumi?- pregunto el hombre y la chica se puso un poco roja al recordar que aun usaba aquel uniforme, tras un cambio rápido ya usaba su ropa tradicional

Shukaku fue empujado hacia el bosque por una bola de agua que lo golpeo de frente mientras contemplaba la aldea que iba a destruir, de inmediato sus diabólicas carcajadas calaron hondo en los huesos de todos en la aldea, a la distancia miraban al gran sapo con la joven pelirroja sobre el en espera de que se convirtiese en su salvadora, de regreso a la arena las aun uniformadas mujeres peleaban encarnizadamente con los pocos ninjas que lograban mantener la conciencia, unos eran despedazados por los tornados de las Inuzuka, otros quemados con el fuego de la mujer Uchiha, mordidos por serpientes venenosas, mentes desquebrajadas, sistemas de chakra inmovilizados, convertidos en alfileteros, congelados, paralizados por la ilusión y degollados, y los menos afortunados enfrentaban la furia de la pelirroja mayor…no era buena forma de morir.

-andando hay que ir a ayudar a Naruto_kun y a Kasumi_chan- ordeno Kushina al grupo de mujeres que de inmediato corrió hacia el cráter donde yacía el rubio

Gamabunta salto eludiendo la gran garra de arena que casi loa trapa mientras el demencial demonio reía como maniático arrasando árboles y todo a su paso, el sapo aterrizo con un estruendo desenfundando su espada y lanzándose a la ofensiva fue un corte limpio que arranco una de las extremidades del demonio que en vez de quejarse solo rió con mas fuerza, su gran garra se regenero de inmediato mientras la arena en el suelo se esparcía por todos lados como una ola de tierra

-**VOY A MATARLOS JAJAJAJAJAJA**- río desquiciadamente

El agujero el rubio abría los ojos mientras la energía rojiza curaba sus heridas a una velocidad nunca antes vista en menos de un segundo su brazo izquierdo roto estaba intacto y sus múltiples cortes sanados, se incorporo lentamente aun con su espada en su mano su maga derecha se había ido y su pantalón tenia múltiples partes rotas, a la distancia el sonido de la batalla resonaba por toda la aldea mientras miraba al gran sapo eludir al demonio de arena –(te luciste al curarme Natsumi_chan)- agradeció mentalmente a su zorra interna que se quedo callada y pensativa –(**yo no hice esto**)- pensó ella mientras la peliblanca Kurayami miraba discretamente al sitio donde aquel ser moraba

-Naruto_kun- dijo Anko siendo la primera en llegar al sitio del impacto y hallando al rubio en perfecto estado

-hola Anko_chan, chicas- saludo cortes el rubio mientras todas lo miraban incrédulas

-como es posible que no te haya pasado nada- cuestiono Kurenai mientras el rubio solo sonreía

-me curo rápido Kurenai_chan, si me disculpan tengo un monigote de arena que golpear, chicas deberían ayudar a la aldea- dijo el rubio mientras la damas lo miraban alejarse en dirección de la pelea

-patea su trasero Naruto_kun- todas voltearon en dirección de la Hyuuga que de inmediato se pudo mas que roja –perdón-

Las chicas sonrieron y partieron a Konoha listas para apalear más ninjas todas con las misa idea en su cabeza –(cuídate Naruto_kun)- pensaron en perfecta coordinación, en el bosquecillo el gran Gamabunta estaba atrapado, una de las garras del Shukaku lo tenia firmemente sujeto mientras Kasumi trataba inútilmente de liberarlo con balas de Aire, la risa escandalosa del demonio atrajo la atención de todo mundo mientras la gran bestia se alistaba para rematarlos con su larga cola ahora de punta alisada como espada, los ojos del gran sapo vieron su muerte acercarse hasta que de pronto un gran chorro de algo verde paso frente a su cara disolviendo el brazo del demonio y dejándole escapar.

La batalla en la aldea se detuvo por un momento cuando la inmensa bola de humo hizo acto de aparición, de ella salio ese disparo, poco a poco esta se fue despejando mientras la enorme silueta de un reptil de piel negruzca y ojos amarillos hacia su aparición con su larga y fortalecida cola con una escama alargada en la punta de su cola convirtiéndola casi en una espada

-sigues igual de lento eh Gamabunta- dijo la gruesa voz, la cola se movió alejando el humo dejando ver a una inmensa salamandra aun mas grande que el mismo sapo con una sonrisa escalofriante mostrando su boca llena de colmillos

-HISO- grito el gran sapo al reconocer al animal que marco su rostro en es batalla donde casi muere

Los ojos de Kasumi brillaron de felicidad cuando lo vio sobre la cabeza de esa invocación estaba el rubio con esa diabólica sonrisa en su cara –segundo round monigote de arena- dijo el rubio mientras su invocación se alistaba, –vamos Hiso_sama- la gran salamandra corrió a una velocidad increíble y pronto estaba justo frente a Shukaku, la sonrisa de la invocación era enorme mientras se lanzaba sobre el tanuki, un golpe directo que hizo retroceder a la bestia, meneo su gran cola y le dio un golpe a la cabeza que se desgajo un poco mientras la escama cortaba en ella, lanzo su garra izquierda en un intento por golpear al animal que increíblemente salto tan alto como el mismo Gamabunta, aterrizo un poco lejos mientras sonreía aun mas

-cocinémoslo Naruto- el rubio asintió

El pecho de Hiso se hincho y una enorme bola de fuego salio de su boca mientras el rubio lanzaba un inmenso dragón de viento, al mezclarse se convirtió en un gigantesco reptil llameante que envolvió a la bestia de suna; dentro de su domo en su pelea particular jiraiya apenas evadía las estacas de agua que amenazaban con empalarlo mientras trataba de acercarse lo suficiente al nidaime sus jutsus de fuego eran inútiles contra el, fue cuando vio a la enorme invocación del rubio e inconcientemente sonrío –(demonio o no tiene talento mira que invocar algo así después de esa paliza jejeje)-, de nuevo se agacho esta vez eludiendo un dragón de agua; por su lado Minato estaba moviéndose en un destello amarillo entre los árboles recién emergidos del tejado, la razón de alguna manera este shodaime era capaz de moverse en ellos desvaneciéndose por completo a la distancia vio el ataque del rubio y se molesto aun mas –(ese demonio aun vive es mas resistente de lo que creí)- el shodaime apareció por su espalda y los arrojo al suelo en un dragón de madera, si Minato era poderoso pero ni el estaba a la altura del primer Hokague.

De regreso al combate Gamabunta respiraba cansado mientras el ataque de fuego se desvanecía revelando una figura semiderreteida del Shukaku, el gran sapo suspiro de alivio poco antes de despedirse de Kasubi y desvanecerse cielos necesitaba un trago ya que ahora le debía la vida a esa desquiciada salamandra, el montón de arena se movió y estallo retomando la forma del enloquecido demonio

-tenemos que matarlo Naruto- dijo la salamandra sonriendo malévolamente

-no podemos hice una promesa debe haber otra forma- dijo el rubio negando la petición de su invocación

-solo que puedas pelar con el en tu mente- dijo irónico mientras el rubio sonreía

-eres un genio Hiso_sama- el rubio trazo los sellos a gran velocidad vertiendo más chakra del usual –(solo seremos 3 consciencias no se anclara bien y no tendré mucho tiempo tendré que hacer esto rápido)- pensó el apresurado rubio

Shukaku cargo de frente en un intento por aplastar al rubio y la salamandra que permanecieron firmes ante la mirada atónita de toda la aldea de pronto cuando le enorme bestia estaba casi a punto de golpear el rubio ataco

- Ninpo: Kurai shin'en (arte Ninja: abismo oscuro)- los grandes ojos de la bestia de arena se abrieron y todo se detuvo

El rubio parpadeo un par de veces y se hallo a si mismo en un largo corredor negro de piedra, los muros lisos y sin mayor adorno acababan al final en una enorme puerta color ocre –supongo que es ahí- se dijo a si mismo el rubio mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, sus pasos resonaban con eco mientras se acercaba, se detuvo frente a la desgastada puerta dudando un momento, recordó las suplicas de ayuda de la rubia y su voluntad lo empujo al frente, tan pronto toco la perilla todo brillo y el cerro los ojos para abrirlos unos segundos después

-que demonios- dijo el rubio cuando se vio a si mismo sobre una piedra circular en el interior de una inmensa esfera de color azul oscuro con líneas gastadas y partidas seguramente el sello que contenía al demonio a su alrededor lleno por completo de un inmenso desierto de dunas altas y bajas que se mecían al pasar del viento, a la distancia algunas rocas sobresalían, miro tras el en busca de la puerta pero solo hallo nada –ok, creo que estoy atrapado-, dijo mientras suspiraba algo resignando

En las calles de Konoha las kunoichis fans del rubio, ya con su atuendo tradicional hacían trisas a los ninjas que se les ponían enfrente, por otro lado un ninja del sonido se desplomaba con un hueco enorme en su pecho producto del chidroi de Kakashi, otro mas caía degollado por las cuchillas de Asuma, 3 mas eran molidos bajo la gran fuerza de Gai, incluso el cansado Jin hacia equipo con una ligeramente recuperada Yumi luchando contra un par de ninjas de la arena, mas allá Lee saltaba a la defensa de la chica de pelo rosado que se hallaba a merced de un shinobi de oto, por un segundo Sakura se sonrojo pero de nuevo negó para pensar en su amado Sasuke, hablando de el este mismo se encontraba aun semidormido en el hospital aun ajeno a todo lo que se desarrollaba a su alrededor mientras los ninjas enemigos se acercaban a gran velocidad hasta el hospital.

El rubio caminaba algo apresurado por la arena, a decir verdad no tenia idea de cuanto llevaba haciéndolo, se desplazo despacio por las dunas en busca de alguna señal de vida mas no logro ver nada, a la distancia entre las rocas un ligero sonido llamo su atención y se acerco deprisa asumiendo haber hallado la conciencia del demonio, entro en el pequeño "claro" de roca y se topo con algo inesperado frente a el un pequeño niño pelirrojo de unos 6 años estaba agazapado abrazando un pequeño oso de peluche

-hola- saludo sereno mientras el pequeño niño lo miraba con terror

-no me lastimes- dijo asustado refugiando su cara tras el oso

-no voy a lastimarte, soy Naruto- dijo el rubio extendiendo su mano al asustado niño

-me…me llamo…Gaara- respondió el pelirrojo mientras estrechaba temeroso la mano del rubio que no comprendía nada de nada

-(si esta es la mente de Gaara entonces porque se ve como un niño)- pensó el rubio, de pronto todo el sitio comenzó a temblar mientras la arena se arremolinaba alrededor del par de humanos –madre- chillo temeroso el pelirrojo mientras la diabólica forma del Shukaku se hacia presente

-**TU COMO INVADES MIS DOMINIOS**- grito furioso el enorme demonio mientras el pelirrojo abrazaba con mas fuerza su oso

-no son tus dominios esta es la mente de Gaara no la tuya- respondió el rubio mientras el chico pelirrojo lo miraba asustado

-**esa patética excusa de humano no es el señor de estos lares, lo soy yo NIÑO**- de pronto para el rubio la figura del Shukaku pareció agrandarse, se miro a si mismo sin creer nada

-como demonios me volví un niño- dijo con su voz infantil el rubio de ahora 6 años ante la imponente bestia

-**YO CONTROLO ESTE LUGAR Y POR ELLO DECIDO QUE SEAN SOLO MOCOSOS INFLUENCIABLES JAJAJAJA PERO AHORA LOS DOS SE CONVERTIRAN EN CADAVERES JAJAJAJAJA**- su enorme garra se dejo caer contra el par de niños que pronto se vieron envueltos en un mortal agarre

El Shukaku reía como loco mientras los dos gritaban de dolor –nooo madre porque haces esto- dijo en su agonía el chico pelirrojo mientras la demenciales carcajadas resonaban por todo el desierto desquebrajando un poco mas el ya deteriorado sello, el rubio estaba mas que asustado estaba a punto de morir y no podía comunicarse ni con Kurayami ni con Natsumi, iba a morir en este sitio y no quería; de nuevo la muerta estatua cobro vida mientras su siniestro poder invadía el recinto donde las dos damas miraban en shock el pilar rojo de energía que se desvanecía en el cielo, algo muy malo estaba ocurriendo.

En medio de la arena el rubio podía sentir el poder abrumarlo como cuando su abuelo falleció, estaba en una olla de presión que reventó de pronto, la garra de Shukaku se desbarato en arena mientras los niños caían a su muerte, de manera extraña la arena atrapo al pelirrojo que salio ileso pero el rubio cayo con fuerza sobre la arena, un torbellino se desato y pronto la figura oscurecida del rubio se levanto, aun parecía un niño pero su piel estaba muy pálida mientras una estructura oscea comenzaba a cubrir su cabeza con la forma de un lobo de orejas de zorro, en sus cuencas negras no se apreciaban los ojos solo oscuridad y vacío mientras eslabones óseos cubrían su columna dándole forma de púas alargadas y 6 colas de hueso comenzaban a formarse

-**QUE ERES TU**- pregunto en un grito el Shukaku mientras el siniestro rubio se erguía

Frente a la punta de su hocico una esfera roja comenzaba a formarse mientras sus vacías cuencas enfocaban al demonio de arena, Shukaku trato de aplastarle y paso, la esfera estallo convertida en un pilar rojo y zumbante que despedazo el costado izquierdo de su rostro, el rubio se puso en cuatro patas y ataco de frente con una fuerza bestial golpeando al demonio que fue empujado hacia atrás mientras su arena se desbalagaba ante la presión

**-¿Qué rayos esta pasando?-** pregunto Natsumi mientras la energía de la bestia las empujaba a ella y a la peliblanca lejos de el

-_tenemos que detenerlo Naruto_sama aun no esta listo_- dijo en respuesta la peliblanca

-**como hacemos eso esa cosa no nos deja acercarnos si uso mi poder no sabemos que pase**- respondió la pelirroja cubriendo su cara mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza en el subconsciente del rubio

-_solo sostenlo mientras trato de sellarlo, se que sabes como-_ respondió Kurayami mientras la kitsune sonreía

**-siempre quise probarlo- **dijo la pelirroja mientras concentraba chacra en sus colas que de manera increíble se convirtieron en cadenas rojas –**esto lo aprendí de Kushina-**

Las colas/cadenas de Natsumi se hundieron en el suelo para emerger alrededor de la estatua y sostenerla con fuerza evitando que tratara de incorporarse, de inmediato las cadenas crujieron bajo el asombroso poder de la bestia; por su lado Kurayami comenzó a realizar una serie de sellos en el aire mientras las sombras trazaban un sello sobre la criatura pero por mas que empujaba este no caía sobre ella

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto la preocupada zorra

-_no puedo sellarlo es muy fuerte_- respondió mientras el viento arreciaba y eran empujadas hacia atrás

-yo no soy…un monstruo- sonó la voz del rubio en el viento mientras los ojos de la criatura perdían su vida y era sometida por las cadenas de Natsumi y el sello de Kurayami le caía encima adormeciéndolo por completo, al final de nuevo quedo muerto como estatua

-**como puede eso tener tanto poder**- pregunto Natsumi a la seria peliblanca

-el tiene la misma fuerza que Naruto_sama- le dijo la ojigris en respuesta a su duda

-**estas bromeando conozco bien a Naruto_kun y el no puede hacer algo como esto- **dijo la incrédula kitsune

-_el poder de Naruto_sama esta sellado aun mientras que el de esa cosa no, si despierta por completo en este momento, Naruto_sama podría dejar de_ _existir_- respondió seria mientras ambas miraban a la durmiente bestia

**-¿Qué tan poderoso eres Naruto_kun?-** se pregunto Natsumi mirando a la luna llena en el firmamento

De vuelta a la mente de Gaara el apaleado Shukaku miraba como poco a poco la energía extraña se disipaba dando paso a un exhausto rubio –**PARECE QUE YA NO PUEDES MAS JAJAJA AHORA TE MATARE Y SEGUIRE CON ESE ESTUPIDO DE ALLA ATRÁS- **dijo con su enloquecida voz el gigante de arena –no te dejare…lastimar a mi amigo- dijo el rubio dejando el shock al pelirrojo, tenia un amigo?, ese chico quería ser su amigo, eso solo lo hizo llorar mas ante la malevolencia de la bestia -¿Por qué mama?- chillo entre lagrimas cuando paso.

-shhh tranquilo ya todo paso- dijo la suave voz femenina mientras abrazaba al pequeño pelirrojo, levanto la vista y miro a una linda mujer de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos turquesa (digo a quien se parece Temari a su padre?), ella sonrío amorosamente mientras abrazaba al pequeño niño de cabello rojo –shhh mama esta aquí mi pequeño Gaara

Se sentía tan bien estar en sus brazos podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo y su pobre corazón le gritaba que era verdad, la abrazo con fuerza mientras decía madre una y otra vez, si iba a morir moriría feliz después de todo estaba en brazos de su madre

-tienes que ayudar a tu amigo Gaara- dijo ella amablemente mientras el pelirrojo la miraba

-pero..el es madre – dijo el mientras ella fruncía el ceño en un gesto de molestia idéntico al de su hermana, después de todo de algún lado lo saco

-yo no soy eso, eso es un monstruo que ha callado mi voz toda tu vida pero ahora que esta tan concentrado en otra cosa me ha olvidado, pelea mi pequeño no le temas que mama siempre estará aquí para protegerte- y lo abrazo con amor.

El rubio estaba respirando cansado estaba a merced del demonio que estaba listo para machacarlo, un estallido los hizo voltear y un enorme geiser de arena ascendió al cielo la arena dejo de ascender y tomo una forma femenina mientras abría sus palmas revelando al Gaara mayor que miraba al Shukaku con mucha molestia en sus ojos

-TU TE ATREVISTE A SUPLANTAR A MI MADRE- grito el furioso pelirrojo mientras su arena arremetía con fuerza

Shukaku salio volando presa de la embestida poderosa del ser de Gaara, una ola de arena envolvió al rubio y se disipo revelando al Naruto verdadero que le sonreía al pelirrojo, el tanuki de arena de levanto furioso atacando al pelirrojo distraído, la figura lo cubrió con su mano izquierda mientras su brazo derecho se convertía en un látigo de arena y azotaba al demonio enfurecido, Shukaku como pudo se disolvió para reintegrarse y empujar mano con mano contra Gaara, a pesar de su maestría la fuerza obviamente superior del demonio estaba ganándole la partida –Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- la bala semitransparente golpeo al demonio en el rostro obligándolo a retroceder un poco y mirar al pelirrojo sin creerlo

-mi hermana no es la única afín al viento- respondió serio el pelirrojo

-**SOLO CON ESO NO ME GANARAS**- respondió gritando la furiosa bestia mientras un dragón eléctrico lo tomaba desprevenido

Fue electrocutado sin piedad antes de recibir otro golpe de la arena del pelirrojo que miraba al sonriente rubio en el suelo –el no esta solo monigote de arena- dijo el rubio mientras la criatura perdía forma, se desbalagaba derrotado cuando una explosión de chakra dorado lo inundo y le hizo recuperar sus dimensiones

-**VOY A APLASTARLOS JAJAJAJAJA**- y rió demente, pero el rubio estaba mirando algo a la distancia parecía una clase de edificación de la que vino el chakra del demonio

-Gaara entretenlo voy a revisar algo- dijo el rubio para salir disparado en aquella direccion

-**TU NO IRAS ALLA**- rugió la bestia tratando de detener al rubio pero la arena del pelirrojo lo envolvió con fuerza

-tu pelea es conmigo- dijo serio para enseguida arrojar al tanuki contra el suelo.

El rubio llego rápido al sitio, parecía una clase muy vieja de templo de pilares agrietados y lisos, camino despacio mirando varias esculturas rotas del Shukaku hasta que llego a un gran salón con un enorme reloj de arena dorada que no se movía estaba inmóvil en el compartimento bajo del reloj, dentro del mismo una figura se distinguía, entonces la voz de Natsumi por fin alcanzo al rubio

-**Shukaku**- dijo ella mientras el rubio sonreía

-al fin te escucho Natsumi_chan, ¿Qué quieres decir con Shukaku?- pregunto el rubio al vacio

-**es Shukaku quien esta ahí dentro, el que esta afuera solo usa su poder por eso no lo reconocí al principio**- dijo alegre la zorra mientras el rubio inspeccionaba el reloj tenia dos clases de sellos uno para drenar y otro para mantener al prisionero encerrado usando su propio poder, el rubio sonrío ante la idea que tuvo

-hora de cortarte la energía- y de un movimiento rompió el sello de drenado

Una onda de choque corrió por la arena mientras la bestia gigante chillaba de dolor y comenzaba a desgajarse, a toda prisa se arrastro hasta el templo y se adentro deprisa mientras una figura emergía de la arena

-aléjate de ahí- dijo el hombre de ropas ceremoniales de color azul oscuro y cabello negro con sus malévolos ojos oscuros posados en el rubio

-¿quien demonios eres tu?- pregunto el rubio al extraño hombre

- Kyo Sumara- dijo el pelirrojo entrando al templo junto a los otros dos –el primer jinchuriki de Shukaku, se supone que murió cuando el demonio escapo de el- dijo el pelirrojo acompañado por la mujer rubia

-morir yo? Selle mi alma unida a la de esa abominación para poseer su poder y ser eterno pero en el proceso perdí mi cuerpo eso es todo lo que paso- respondió arrogante mientras el rubio y el pelirrojo se alistaban para atacarlo

-aaarggggg- se quejo de dolor cuando la arena lo envolvió, la mujer que acompañaba a Gaara levantaba su mano mientras la arena se apretaba con fuerza

-tu eres la abominación por tratar de convertir a mi hijo en un monstruo- apretó su mano y en un grito agónico el alma del sujeto fue aplastada y disuelta en el aire

Tras una buena explicación sobre la identidad de la mujer, y su presencia el rubio sonrío feliz esta era una buena madre que acompaño a su hijo aun después de morir, un leve recuerdo de Akemi cruzo su mente, el reloj crujió y se desbarato en cientos de pedazos mientras la arena se esparcía revelando la forma del tanuki de arena solo que sin esas líneas azules, el cuerpo de arena del biju se disolvió dando paso a una figura femenina de pechos bastante grandes casi como los de Hime_chan pensó el rubio, con su cabello color arena y piel ligeramente bronceada, sobre su cabeza dos orejas ligeramente alargadas y en su espalda una esponjosa cola…mencione que estaba desnuda?

De inmediato Karura cubrió los ojos de Gaara mientras el rubio se ponía bastante rojo, ella abrió sus ojos color dorado con la pupila ligeramente en forma de cruz antes de mirara a todo mundo a su alrededor **-¿Qué demonios paso?-** pregunto a los presentes mientras el rubio volteaba un poco al costado –deberías ponerte algo de…ropa- dijo apenado mientras ella se miraba así misma sonrío diabólicamente y se acerco al rubio relegando sus pecho en su brazo izquierdo –**oh no te gusta lo que ves humano acaso no soy suficientemente buena para ti**- dijo con una voz peligrosamente dulce y una sonrisa espeluznante, el rubio sintió terror y excitación, era una total confusión.

De nuevo tras una explicación y tras ponerse ropa sugerencia de la madre de Gaara, ella ahora usaba un kimono de batalla parecido al de Temari incluso del mismo tamaño lo que acentuaba ciertas partes de su anatomía, el grupo salio al desierto mientras el sello en las alturas se desquebrajaba aun mas

-esta por romperse y serás libre- dijo Gaara mientras Karura se deprimía

-pero si eso pasa tu morirás hijo- alego ella con lagrimas en sus ojos

-no importa de todos modos pude liberarme de las mentiras de ese usurpador puedo morir en paz madre- dijo el pelirrojo mientras Karura luchaba por reprimir las lagrimas

-**eso no tiene que pasar, si mi alma sale y mi poder se queda no te morirías**- todo el grupo miro a la chica de ojos dorados con duda en su cara –**como compensación por lo que paso te obsequiare mi youki, con el tiempo lo regenerare pero para que el que hay en ti no se acabe lo uniré a ella, así ella no tendrá que irse, tu no perderás el poder que ya has obtenido y yo consigo mi libertad todos ganamos- **todo mundo cayo, al final aceptaron

Tras una transferencia de poder el templo revivió mientras Karura brillaba ahora podría proteger a su hijo por el resto de sus días, el rubio se desvaneció en sombras, de regreso al exterior el inmenso Shukaku empezó a disolverse mientras Hiso se esfumaba en humo, entre los árboles la figura cansada de Gaara estaba en el suelo sentado y exhausto a su lado la sonriente Shukaku miraba el cielo sintiéndose libre por primera vez en años, lanzo una mirada discreta al rubio y tras guiñarle un ojo se desvaneció en arena –(tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto)- pensó el rubio mientras sus heridas comenzaban a sanar por el chakra de Natsumi

En las calles de Konoha el viejo Nandaime luchaba contra unos ninjas del sonido protegiendo a su nieto, de pronto una figura pálida aterrizo frente a el con una diabólica sonrisa en su cara

-hola sensei- saludo perversamente Orochimaru

Los hermanos del pelirrojo llegaron al claro acompañados por la pelirroja, estaban dispuestos a pelear cuando el rubio interrumpió, su enemistad estaba terminada y ahora ya no los consideraba enemigos, de mala gana Kasumi acepto mientras Temari abrazaba al rubio con alegría y felicidad, el rubio sonrío y comenzó a alejarse en dirección de la aldea

-a donde vas Naruto_kun- cuestiono la pelirroja chica al rubio de ojos azules

-tengo una serpiente pedofilia que asesinar- respondió con esa sádica y espeluznante sonrisa antes de salir corriendo a la aldea en busca de su presa.

Gaara lo miraba alejarse y una sonrisa genuina adornaba su cara –(mátalo, amigo)- pensó el pelirrojo antes de dirigirse a sus hermanos que se giraron un poco temerosos de el chico con el kanji de amor en su frente

-lamento todo lo que les he hecho- dijo serio mientras ellos estaba mas que incrédulo

-bah no importa eres mi hermano menor tu deber es fastidiarme- respondió un alegre Kankuro desestimando la disculpa

-no importa Gaara- dijo Temari reprimiendo sus lagrimas mientras miraba al rubio alejándose en la distancia –(muchas gracias Naruto_kun)- pensó con su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen, espero la pelea no los halla desepcionado, como vimos naruto gano orochimaru hallo a sarutobi y a minato lo estan despedazando, tambien aparecio la madre de gaara para protegerlo y ahora el rubio va a la guerra, esperemos gane<p>

hasta la provima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:que creen que haga shukaku ahora que es libre, se ira, arrasara la hoja, ira por suna o se quedara a complicar mas la vida de naruto jejeje


	37. C36: Ejercito de un hombre

aqui he regresado para traerles a todos ustedes el nuevo capitulo de esta historia don de veremos al rubio internarse en la guerra, esoeremos le valla bien, bueno como no quiero darles adelantos y arruinarles la lectura del capitulo sigamos con los review

**FranTano**:esperemos que el rubio sobreviva a shukaku,no te preocupes no piesno matar a sarutobi y espero el capitulo te guste  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:bienvenido a la lectura me agrada que te guste el fic y tienes razon se merece una recompensa jejeje y habra mcuhos desuites mas adelante jejeje  
><strong>DnK<strong>:eso si es un review jejeje,solo imaginate la competencia por llamar la atencion del rubio entre todas el va a sufrir jejeje, en cuanto a Tsunade va a volver y poco a poco se unira a la familia lo que paso entre ellos fue solo sexo aunque sera un punto de inicio para establecer la relacion

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 36: Ejercito de un hombre<strong>

Minato estaba en verdad adolorido, por su nariz escurría la sangre dificultando su respiración, su ropa maltratada tenia ligeros desgarros mientras las astillas de madera se hundían en su carne herida, frente a el la imponente figura de Hiroshima Senju (creo que se llama así si me equivoco por favor díganme); caminaba hacia el lentamente empuñando una afilada espada de madera listo para acabar con su vida –(como es tan poderoso)- pensó aterrado el rubio líder, tras el fundador de la aldea uno de sus kunai especiales pasaba desapercibido, lo noto por casualidad y mientras la espada descendía el se desvaneció en un relámpago amarillo

-Rasengan- dijo a su espalda mientras le clavaba la esfera azul en la columna

El shodaime voló por el aire y se estrello contra uno de sus árboles quedando inmóvil, Minato sonrío finalmente el venció o eso pensaba, las raíces a su alrededor se levantaron como tentáculos de un pulpo y lo sujetaron con fuerza enterrando sus espinas en la carne sangrando al yondaime mientras lo elevaba en el aire, el shodaime de deshizo en astillas de madera y volvió a aparecer frente al rubio mayor con una mortal y fría expresión en su cara –(va a matare)- pensó aterrado el rubio mientras de nuevo la espada de madera se dirigía a el esta vez en dirección de su corazón.

-nooooo- grito Jiraiya entrando como el salvador en el ultimo segundo alejando al primer hokague con una bola de fuego que quemaba las lianas que sujetaban al rubio dejándole libre; Tobirama ataco de frente al peliblanco distraído que estaba a su merced, casi conectaba el golpe cuando un soplo de are lo alejo hacia atrás, Minato devolvió la cortesía de su maestro salvándole la espalda

-estamos en problemas verdad- dijo sonriendo con nerviosismo el sabio de los sapos

-hemos estado peor sensei- respondió el rubio mientras el segundo hokague se levantaba a seguir la pelea

-cambiemos de pareja mi katon debe darme ventaja sobre su madera- dijo el viejo sanin con una sonrisa en su cara

-de acuerdo pero tenga cuidado sensei es muy fuerte- el hombre sonrío y de nuevo saltaron al combate

Naruto estaba de pie sobre un tejado mirando el caos a su alrededor, entre tanta pelea le resultaba difícil ubicar la presencia de la serpiente, a su izquierda una mujer de unos 30 años abrazaba a su pequeña niña de unos 8 mientras un ninja del sonido se cernía sobre ellas, cerro los ojos esperando el golpe mortal que jamás llego, miro al sujeto muerto con el cuello roto mientras el rubio le daba la espalda ya partiendo del sitio en busca de otro oponente

-gracias onichan- dijo la pequeña niña mientras el rubio giraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-fue un placer- respondió para volver a correr por los muros

-ese demonio quien se cree que es- dijo uno de los aldeanos emergiendo de su escondite mientras la mujer abrazaba con fuerza a su pequeña

-es…un héroe- dijo ella mientras en su mente pedía perdón al rubio.

De vuelta al tejado Naruto escuchaba las suplicas de ayuda venir de todos lados, al parecer la cantidad de enemigos era mayor a la esperada y los aldeanos estaban dispersos en la aldea presas del pánico, suspiro un poco y pensó, los ninjas que saltaban por los tejados lo miraron a la distancia antes de abrir los ojos y sonreír demencialmente, cruzo sus dedos en un sello característico y hablo en voz alta

-Taju kage sunshin no jutsu (clonación masiva de sombras)- los tejados se cubrieron de humo

Los ojos de todos lo que observaron la escena se abrieron como platos, sobre los techos de la aldea debía haber por lo menos 1000 Narutos sonrientes listos para la batalla –andando saben que hacer- ordeno el rubio original mientras su enorme batallón de clones corrían en todas las direcciones posibles, en busca de la serpiente y para ayudar a quien lo necesitara.

Mikoto Uchiha estaba asando a un par de ninjas con una enorme bola de fuego salvando a un par de hombres mayores de la muerte, tras ella aprecio un 3 ninja listo para clavarle una estocada mortal, la sangre voló y la mujer de cabello negro volteo para ver al sujeto sin cabeza tirado en el suelo y a un rubio sonriente mirándola fijamente –ten mas cuidado Mikoto_chan- dijo para enseguida salir corriendo de nuevo, ella sonrío y s sonrojo un poco con el sufijo –( debo acostumbrarme al "chan" verdad Naruto_kun)- pensó mientras corría en busca de mas victimas

Haku estaba congelando alegremente cuanto ninja se le atravesaba en el camino tras ella Tenten los despedazaba con esa enorme cimitarra, de pronto se vieron rodeadas por cerca de 15 enemigos que cargaban un mortal jutsu de fuego, el viento soplo con fuerza y un enorme tornado arraso la zona llevándose con el a todos los enemigos, al disiparse el rubio aterrizo de rodillas frente al par de chicas –no deben caer en esas trampas- dijo sonriente antes de desvanecerse en una bola de humo

-gracias Naruto_kun- dijo en voz baja la chica de cabello negro mientras de nuevo los ojos de Tenten brillaban

-ahora mas que nunca quiero que me des esa espada Naruto_kun- dijo alegre mientras la ojicafe la miraba desaprobando su actitud

-nunca dejas de pensar en eso- le dijo mientras sus senbon convertían a un ninja de la arena en alfiletero

-no hasta que el me la regale- respondió la chica de ropa china azotando a alguien atrapado en una de sus cadenas

En el hospital de la hoja en las afueras Kasumi y Hinata estaban luchando para alejar a los agresores de los pacientes heridos, uno de los tipos se las arreglo para sujetas a la heredera Hyuuga y tomarla como rehén, exigía que lo dejasen pasar a "divertirse" con ambas chicas, grito de dolor y se elevo en el aire mientras un rubio ninja de ojos azules le clavaba un kunai en cierta parte de su anatomía ubicada entre las piernas, cayo al suelo llorando como un bebe mientras se desangraba

-nunca trates de ponerles una mano encima a estas bellas princesas me escuchas- dijo el furioso ojiazul mientras las dos chicas se sonrojaban un poco con la misma idea en su cabeza –(me considera una bella princesa)- Hinata se puso mucho mas roja no se desmayo por estar en medio de la batalla

Al otro lado del hospital una chica Inuzuka acompañada de 3 grandes perros hacia trizas a sus enemigos, uno de sus animales cayo por un golpe fue un descuido mortal que casi le cuesta la pelea, ahora mismo estaba contra la pared mientras el ninja de la arena se le acercaba espada en mano, - muere maldita perra- dijo el furioso tipo justo antes de que un kunai se clavara en su cabeza por un costado dejándolo muerto en el suelo, la chica miro al rubio a un costado con expresión molesta en su cara –ella no es una maldita, aunque espero se vuelva mi perra- dijo sonriente para después disiparse en una bola de humo; Hana se puso algo roja

-me muero de ganas por serlo Naruto_kun- dijo al aire mientras sus animales murmuraban entre ellos antes de dirigirse a Hana

-¿Qué? Yo no estoy desesperada como para conseguir un compañero mas joven que yo- dijo indignada la chica, juraría que sus amigos caninos se burlaban de ella

En e interior del hospital en la habitación alado de la del Uchiha una traidora a la aldea del sonido descansaba sus heridas, se trataba de Kin quien había escapado de las manos de ninjas de su propia aldea días atrás, supo que tramaban algo cuando los sorprendió por accidente, quiso huir pero ellos propusieron matarle para evitarse problemas fue cuando huyo y ocurrió eso

Flash back inicia

Kin corría por el bosque alejándose mas de sus perseguidores, no sabia que tramaban pero la sola mención de su homicidio la hizo no querer volver jamás a la aldea del sonido, corrió hasta quedar exhausta en un claro cercano a las zonas de entrenamiento

-pero que tenemos aquí es la mujerzuela del sonido- dijo la arrogante voz de Sasuke a su espalda

-Tu- dijo ella sorprendida aun recordando el momento en el bosque de la muerte

-bueno quizá no pude tener a la hija del hokague pero no creo que alguien se queje por ti- dijo el moreno mientras una sonrisa malvada adornaba su cara

Kin lucho y forcejeo pero fue inútil estaba tan cansada por huir que al final termino en el suelo llorando mientras su ropa le era arrancada, los ojos del perverso Uchiha brillaron cuando la aprecio en ropa interior –mira lo que escondes sabía que tenias lo tuyo no le pides nada a esa niña mimada – dijo el Uchiha forcejeando por arrancarle las pantaletas, -siéntete honrada me vas a ayudar a revivir al gran clan Uchiha- dijo malévolamente mientras trataba de abrirle las piernas.

Todo se detuvo cuando el aire se lleno de un frío y denso instinto asesino dirigido al chico de cabello negro que lentamente giro hasta ver a un furioso rubio justo detrás de el –bastardo- , el rubio se movió a gran velocidad y le propino un buen golpe en la cara haciéndolo volar por el aire hasta caer de espaldas, Kin lloraba y Naruto la abrazo cariñosamente mientras la cubría con su chaqueta –ya no llores shhh tranquila ya pasó- decía con voz serena acariciando su espalda

-que te crees que haces dobe devuélveme a mi puta- se quejo el molesto Sasuke con una hinchazón en su mejilla

-eres un maldito, como se te ocurre tratar de abusar de una chica así, no creí que lo usaría de nuevo pero me equivoque- los sellos volaron y de nuevo el Uchiha se sumió en la oscuridad.

De nuevo en las sombras como la vez pasada la música resonaba dándole al Uchiha terror puro mientras el reflector se encendía y frente a el aparecían ahora Lee y Jin bailando igual que la vez pasada invitándole a unírseles y formar un juvenil trío, Sasuke grito antes de caer en posición fetal en el claro, -(creo que ahora si lo rompí)- pensó el rubio con una gota en su nuca

-gracias- dijo la tímida voz de Kin atrayendo al rubio hacia ella

-no tienes que agradecer yo jamás dejaría que una chica tan linda sufriera- ella se sonrojo y se apretó un poco mas contra el rubio olvidando la ropa que ahora usaba

-anda déjame te llevo a un hospital, soy Naruto por cierto- dijo el sonriente rubio mientras la cargaba como a una noviembre

-me llamo Kin- respondió sonrojada por las cosas que desfilaron por su mente al usar esa ropa y ser cargada así

-bien vallamos a que te revise un medico Kin_chan- el rubio se alejo del claro con la roja chica en brazos dejando al aterrado Sasuke tras el, considerando como quedo de seguro llegaría muy tarde a los exámenes

Flash back fin

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe y se aterro al ver frente a ella al mismo Uchiha mirándole con esos ojos llenos de perversidad, -no te va a salvar el dobe esta vez- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella que se cubría con las sabanas asustada

-que se supone que haces Sasuke- dijo un clon del rubio desde la ventana, los ojos de Kin se iluminaron al verle

-voy a reclamas a mi puta dobe no te metas- respondió el molesto Uchiha

-creí que entendiste la vez pasada pero veo que no te lo explicare de nuevo- el semblante del rubio se volvió oscuro y diabólico –nunca te acerques de nuevo a Kin_chan- dijo fríamente antes de desaparecer y reaparecer tras el Uchiha clavando sus dedos en la columna

Sasuke gimió de dolor mientras todo su cuerpo era paralizado, antes de que el rubio lo arrojara através del pasillo hasta su cuarto cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, de inmediato los médicos empezaron a correr en ayuda del ultimo Uchiha, mientras el rubio estaba sobre la cama abrazando de nuevo a la asustada chica de largo cabello negro –no dejare que nada malo te pase Kin lo prometo- el corazón de la chica salto de alegría mientras consideraba darle al rubio lo que el Uchiha trataba de tomar a la fuerza; en la habitación de alado un adolorido y paralizado Sasuke era tratado por el grupo de paramédicos, lo que nadie sabia era que lo que Naruto le hizo fue su peculiar jutsu de interrogación haciendo que solo pudiese sentir dolor, uno amplificado cerca de 1000 veces, ahora mismo los ojos de Sasuke estaban llenos de lagrimas de sufrimiento

-doctor no hay pulso- dijo la enfermera que sin querer desconecto el monitos cardiaco

-rápido desfiibrilador- ordeno el doctor, la maquina se cargo a 300 y Sasuke abrió sus ojos lleno de miedo –(mami)- pensó el paralizado emo

-aléjense- dio la descarga haciendo al Sasuke gritar de dolor en su cabeza, por el mal estado de sus sistema nervioso consecuencia del genshi los efectos este jutsu le durarían cerca de 2 días –maldición aun no hay latidos, carguen a 400 – los ojos del morenos solo mostraban miedo y dolor.

De vuelta a la aldea una feliz kunoichi de cabello morado alimentaba a sus lindas mascotas con varios ninjas del sonido, el kunai voló por el aire y paso a un lado de su cabeza clavándose en el cráneo del sujeto que estaba listo a apuñalarla –ten mas cuidado Anko_chan no quisiera perderte- dijo el clon rubio mientras la mujer sonreía sádicamente –lo tendré pero ahora te gustaría ayudarme a eliminar a estos Naruto_kun dijo mientras los ninjas de la arena sudaban frío –como lo ordenes Anko_chan- el rubio sonrío de forma espeluznante y un par de ninjas se murieron de un infarto…este par daba demasiado miedo.

Por otro lado la siempre serena Kurenai estaba sumiendo a un par de tipos en infiernos vivientes mientras ella los apuñalaba tranquilamente por la espalda, camino al tercero que en vez de morir se descompuso en barro –no soy tan fácil de agarrar estupida- golpeo el estomago de Kurenai haciéndola tambalearse, su puño se dirigió a su cara pero no llego cayo muerto con un montón de shuriken clavados en su espalda –ten cuidado Kurenai_chan no quiero que alguien lastime ese bello rostro- el rubio se disipo en humo mientras ella se ponía algo roja.

Ella estaba pasando un buen momento alimentando a Koromaru con las pobres ninjas del sonido que ahora mismo estaban siendo despedazados por las fuertes fauces del animal, -tu maldita perra voy a matarte- dijo un shinobi de la arena sujetando la muñeca de Tsume que se cubrió de un aura maligna – yo solo soy la perra de Naruto_kun- ella lo golpeo con fuerza u lo machaco mientras el clon del rubio miraba todo desde una azotea con una gota en su nuca una idea jamás hacer enojar a Tsume; del otro lado de la calle la pelirroja mayor despedazaba a un par de ninjas que tuvieron el atrevimiento de hacerle comentarios ofensivos relacionados con su fama dentro de la aldea –(cuando encuentre a la maldita voy a despellejarla)- pensó rodeada de un aura aterradora que alejaba a todos aliados y enemigos por igual.

Cerca de ahí a no mas de 15 metros una pobre chica pelirroja atrapada en el fuego cruzado estaba a punto de morir presa de un furioso ninja del sonido, de nuevo el rubio llego al rescate golpeando al tipo y partiéndole el cuello –estas bien- pregunto Naruto a la chica que d hecho era bonita, cabello pelirrojo ojos oscuros busto mediano quizá tan grande como el de Kasumi y largas piernas bien torneadas, los lentes en su cara solo la hacían lucir mas linda –estoy de las mil maravillas mi amor- dijo ella justo antes de abrazarlo y darle un muy bien dado beso, a la distancia Tsume y Kushina miraban a la descarada chica con una sola idea en su cabeza matarla corrieron al par que ya rompía el beso

-soy Karin amorcito pero tu puedes llamarme como gustes bombón- le guiño un ojo coquetamente y el rubio se quedo pasmado

Las dos furiosas mujeres llegaron de golpe empujando al clon que se disipo enviando la información al original que tuvo una gran gota en su nuca de seguro iba a sufrir por eso, de vuelta con el trío estaban las dos mujeres mayores bombardeando de amenazas y preguntas a la chica que solo las ignoraba olímpicamente

-te estamos hablando- dijo la furiosa Kushina

-si dinos que te traes con Naruto_kun-completo Tsume

-oh mi amor se llama Naruto, perfecto ahora se el nombre del futuro padre de mis hijos- dijo soñadoramente mientras corría a la búsqueda del rubio seguida del celoso y molesto par de mujeres

En los bosques de la hoja un panorama de muerte se extendía mientras los ninjas de la arena eran aplastados por una furiosa mujer de ojos dorados que no paraba de reír malévolamente mientras derramaba su sangre por todos lados, al final 40 ninjas estaba muertos a su alrededor –**esto no basta aun estoy enojada creo que necesito mas ninjas con quienes desquitarme**- murmuro la recién liberada Shukaku mientras buscaba mas presas que asesinar.

Los clones del rubio miraban la escena debajo del domo morado, por un lado Jiraiya estaba dándole mucha pelea al shodaime quemando todos sus ataques con flamas salidas de su boca, del otro un cansado y sangrante Minato eludía un dragón de agua y contraatacaba con balas de aire

-enserio vamos a ayudar a ese tipo- dijo uno de los clones

-tenemos que después de todo no podemos privar al jefe de ese lujo- dijo el líder del grupo mientras los 6 clones aguardaban el momento de entrara en acción

Sarutobi estaba muy cansado y golpeado, tenia ya un buen rato combatiendo contra Orochimaru que mas bien parecí estar jugando con el alargando el momento de asesinarle, su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando y ya no podía esquivar el siguiente ataque

-hora de morir sensei- dijo con vos perversa el sanin traidor.

-Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- grito la voz a un costado del sanin

Salto esquivando el jutsu rayo que paso zumbando y despedazando el suelo dejando un pequeño surco entre el y el viejo hombre, del tejado aterrizo el rubio original listo para pelear contra la serpiente que sonreía ante el sudor que caía de la sien del rubio

-hola Naruto_kun viniste a ver morir al viejo- dijo con su voz cargada de perversidad

-de hecho vine a verte morir a ti- respondió el rubio entrando en posición de pelea

-Esta ves no será igual que la otra, ahora se de que eres capaz y no me contendré Naruto_kun kukukuku anda muéstrame que puedes hacer- dijo con esa diabólica sonrisa en su cara pálida.

El rubio se lanzo contra el traidor y dio inicio una furiosa pelea de taijutsu, un derechazo de Naruto y una patada del traidor, se alejaron un poco y el rubio ataco de frente con una mortal combinación de puños y kunai en una serie de golpes que cortaron un par de veces al sanin de las serpientes que solo reía ante la situación

-no olvides al viejo- dijo Orochimaru

Un clon de tierra emergió listo para matar a Sarutobi el rubio corrió a gran velocidad y conecto una patada circular a la cabeza del clon que rodó por el suelo antes de desbaratarse en un montón de tierra, 3 clones mas emergieron todos con esa sonrisa en su caras mientras el original reía a la distancia, atacaron de frente; el rubio los manejo con puñetazos y patadas, una patada ascendente y un clon se disipo al caer al suelo, un movimiento preciso y otro clon mas se esfumo con un kunai en su cabeza el ultimo de nuevo estuvo por asesinar a Sarutobi pero otra vez el rubio intervino despedazando al clon con un puño eléctrico

-olvídate de mi y acábalo- dijo el herido exhokague

-no lo que el quiere es matarte ojisan y no voy a dejarlo- dijo el rubio lleno de determinación no estaba dispuesto a ver morir de nuevo a alguien que quería

En su base subterránea cierto hombre vendado revisaba el informe de sus hombres sobre la situación actual de la aldea bajo este "inesperado" ataque, sonrío al leer que el yondaime estaba enfrascado en una gran pela contra los dos primero hokagues seguramente moriría y eso solo facilitaría sus planes, también reviso el reporte sobre los cientos de clones rubios peleando y rescatando civiles, su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas

-parece que el demonio es muy capaz- dijo en voz baja sonriendo malévolamente

-kuo, hagan una selección de las kunoichis con las que contamos que puedan darnos bebes fuertes, tomaremos al demonio cuando este débil y lo usaremos para empezar la cría- ordeno perverso mientras su subordinado desaparecía en las sombras, el solo reía ante la realización de sus siniestros planes

Los aldeanos no podían creer lo que estaban mirando, por un lado el traidor sanin quien encabezaba este ataque a su hogar luchaba contra el demonio que esta vez estaba protegiendo a la ladea de Konoha, todo mundo estaba incrédulo ante ello y mas de uno juraría que se trataba de alguna clase de truco

-no es un truco el quiere salvarnos- dijo la mujer que el rubio salvo antes que a nadie

-pero es un monstruo el debería querer matarnos- respondió otro de los aldeanos mientras Naruto luchaba contra otro clon de tierra

-no creo que sea un monstruo el…el es un héroe- dijo la misma mujer mientras el rubio bloqueaba una bala de lodo que casi aplastaba a una mujer mayor que fue evacuada por uno de los clones que ahora resguardaban a Sarutobi

-que ocurre Naruto_kun estas cansado- dijo el perverso sanin, no estaba tan equivocado el rubio había tenido grandes luchas el día de hoy y estaba fatigado lo que lo ponía en desventaja ente el fresco sanin, un dragón de tierra emergió y se lanzo contra el rubio atrapándolo centre sus fauces y clavándolo en el suelo bajo un montón de escombros.

Todo mundo cayó mientras Orochimaru reía victorioso y de nuevo marchaba hacia Sarutobi, de pronto los restos de roca temblaron y salieron volando cuando un poderoso dragón eléctrico emergió y atrapo al sanin traidor elevándolo en el aire para caer con el y azotarlo con gran fuerza contra el suelo, Naruto se levanto con su ropa mas rota de lo que estaba antes y encaro al sanin que ya se incorporaba mas que molesto

-no dejare que lastimes a alguien por eso voy a matarte- dijo el decidido rubio mientras tomaba el mango de su espada

-inténtalo entonces Naruto_kun- la kusanagi emergió de la manga de Orochimaru

Los aldeanos escondidos en los edificios escuchaban las palabras del rubio mientras desenfundaba su arma, las sombras giraron y se despejaron para revelar a Kurayami en toda su grandeza con las letras doradas brillando bajo el sol mientras el rubio la empuñaba al frente listo para reiniciar la pelea

-quizá si es un héroe después de todo- dijo uno de los aldeano reciñendo solo afirmaciones los demás presentes.

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen les gusto, espero que si que tal les parecio el rubio corriendo por ahi haciedole al heroe salvando a sus damiselas en peligro jejeje seme hace que al final va a acabar con un club de fans como sasuke hablando de ese que les parecio lo que le paso a mi me gusto jejeje bueno los vere en el proximo capitulo<p>

hasta la proxima  
>att: Kurai-sho<br>Pd: para el nobre de shukaku cual les agrada mas mikami o rei


	38. C37: Revelacion

hola a todo mundo he llegado el dia de hoy a traerles el capitulo numero 37 de este fic que espero les siga gustando aui veremos mas sangre y mas humillacion al rubio mayor jejeje pero no quiero adelantarme y revelarles demasiao asique no dire mas mejor vallamos a los review

**BloodEdge: **pues parece que el nombre esta peleado y tienes razon en el orden de poder solo te falto poner a nibi y si creo que puede que se unan mas jejeje  
><strong>JassZavala: <strong>jejeje se te paso Kin y si yo tambioen quiero que se frusten los planes de danzou y en cuanto a lo de la mizukague no estas tan perdido jejeje  
><strong>FranTano:<strong>espero te guste este capi veremos algo de la linda espada y de los problemas del rubio en su pelea tambien le auguro dificultades en el futuro por culpa de una pelirroja de lentes  
><strong>Loquin: <strong>gracias por el dato del nombre,jejeje veo que te gusta lo que le paso a sasuke y si se lo merecia y espero este cap te guste tambien  
>respondido esto vallamos a lo de siempre<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 37: Revelación<strong>

El choque del metal resonaba por toda la calle, las chispas metálicas volaban al contacto de las dos hojas que se batían en un duelo de poder a poder, por un lado la legendaria espada Kusanagi en manos de su perverso portados el sanin traidor Orochimaru; del otro lado Kurayami una espada misteriosa salida de quien sabe donde en manos de l rubio ninja de Konoha Naruto.

El pálido traidor corrió de frente contra el rubio lanzando una estocada frontal dirigida a su pecho, kurayami se movió veloz casi como si lo hiciera ella misma bloqueando el golpe mientras el rubio daba un giro veloz sobre si mismo para dejar caer el corte sobre la serpiente, se doblo en un ángulo casi imposible antes de saltar alejándose del rubio, fue el turno de Naruto de atacar, corrió contra el dejando caer un corte descendente sobre el sanin que lo bloqueo con su espada legendaria, el metal resonó de nuevo mientras hacia acopio e fuerza para no caer ente el rubio

-te has puesto mas fuerte Naruto_kun- dijo Orochumaru con sus ojos viperinos fijos en el rubio

-no sabes cuanto víbora- respondió el rubio antes de lanzar un grito de pelea y empujar contadas sus fuerzas

Orochimaru tenia una clara expresión de esfuerzo en su cara, ahora empuñaba su espada con ambas manos mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se levantaba ante su arrastre, el estaba siendo empujada hacia atrás por el rubio, se dejo vencer saltando lejos del sitio donde la espada del rubio se hundió dejando un corte profundo en el suelo, el sanin de la serpientes sonrío mientras el rubio se incorporaba jadeando un poco

-has peleado mucho hoy Naruto_kun creo que estas cansado verdad kukukukuku- rió perversamente mientras de nuevo Naruto atacaba de frente

No estaba lejos de la verdad los músculos del rubio comenzaban a pedir descanso pero aun así respondían mientras este de nuevo chocaba armas contra el sanin, el metal brillo bajo el sol cuando de nuevo chocaron resonando con fuerza, las hojas se empujaban una contra la otra mientras el traidor ninja sonreía malévolo –descansa un poco Naruto_kun- giro veloz agachándose mientras la espada del rubio cortaba el aire para lanzarle una poderosa patada al rostro que lo hizo volar varios metros, cayo al suelo con fuerza pero aprovechando el mismo impulso giro sobre el mismo quedando de pie listo para seguir, la espada de Orochimaru estaba clavada en el suelo y el terminaba sus sellos

-descansa en paz Naruto_kun, Doton: doryuundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- tras el sanin el gran reptil surgió con un rugido despedazando la calle antes de lanzarse contra el rubio.

En la azotea del estadio un golpeado y sangrante Minato se defendía como podía de los ataques del nidaimne, estaba exhausto y por el poco espacio del que disponía sus movimientos veloces de hirashin se veían restringidos, lanzo sus kunai especiales al "zombi" que los bloqueo con una bala de agua regresándolos al rubio mayor que salto para evitar el golpe del jutsu, vulnerable en el aire fue presa del enorme dragón de agua que lo sujeto con fuerza en sus fauces, el agua tomo un tinte rojizo mientras Minato gritaba de dolor y era clavado en el suelo

-MINATO- grito su sensei al ver semejante ataque

Un descuido mortal que le valió terminar con múltiples senbon de madera clavadas a lo largo del brazo izquierdo paralizándolo casi por completo, el shodaime Hashirama (gracias por el nombre correcto) caminaba seguro de su victoria, tomo la cabeza del sanin por el cabello y lo levanto en el aire mientras una afilada espada de madera aparecía en su mano, era el final y Jiraiya lo sabia.

-AHORA- grito uno de los clones del rubio tomando por sorpresa a uno de los ninjas que mantenían la barrera, quizá no podía tocarlo pero no así el suelo bajo sus pies, este estallo dejando un agujero por el que el ninja cayo haciendo a la barrera tintinear un poco, el pequeño batallón de clones entro al rescate.

La barrera se compenso de inmediato tomando la forma de una pirámide alta mientras uno de los clones rubios emprendía un ataque frontal contra el fundador de la aldea, 4 shuriken bloqueados con maestría por su espada de madera mientras otro clon lo atacaba por la espalda –raiken (puño eléctrico)- dijo el clon al tiempo que clavaba el puñetazo brillante en el centro de su columna, el shordaime se elevo un poco en el aire mientras el clon del principio lanzaba una bala de aire que lo arrojo a sus propios árboles

-esta bien Jiraiya_sama- dijo el clon del principio recibiendo un asentimiento del peliblanco

-no se preocupe nosotros los apoyaremos- dijo el segundo clon con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara

-(hasta sus clones se ríen como el diablos si no fuera porque murió juraría que Hanzo entreno a este chico)- pensó el gama sanin con una gota en su nuca

Al otro lado de la zona de pelea Minato se levantaba del suelo para mirar a un par de clones batirse en un combate de taijutsu contra el segundo hokague, un puñetazo lo tomo desprevenido ladeando su cara mientras una patada ascendente del otro clon lo elevo en el aire, ambos lanzaron balas de aire que lo hicieron volar por el aire hasta golpear la barrera

-nosotros le ayudaremos…hokague_sama- dijeron en sincronía mascullando la ultima palabra

-(solo por esta vez aceptare tu ayuda demonio pero eso no cambiara nada)- pensó Minato asintiendo a las palabras de sus salvadores.

El dragón de tierra avanzo rugiendo para golpear de frente al rubio, los ojos de todo mundo miraron incrédulos como la roca volaba por todos lados mientras era dividida por la espada del ojiazul, las dos mitades del dragón cayeron a los costados del rubio que respiraba algo cansado empuñando su espada al frente brillante e intacta

-impresionante Naruto_kun,- dijo el perverso sanin atacando de nuevo con su arma

La espada del rubio fue empujada hacia atrás junto con el por la poderosa cuchillada que arrojo el hombre de cabello negro, se movio rápido eludiendo el segundo movimiento de la kusanagi y lanzo una estocada frontal que atravesó el costado de Orochimaru, el perverso sanin sonrío antes de desbalagarse en un montón de tierra

-aquí estoy, Katon: karyuundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- dijo saltando de un tejado mientras el enorme y llameante reptil se cernía sobre el rubio

-Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- dijo y lanzo Naruto su defensa

El fuego quemaba el aire mientras el disco de agua giraba con fuerza tratando de cubrir al rubio, el suelo se quemaba y ennegrecía mientras las bufantes flamas calentaban el agua de su defensa casi hasta el punto de ebullición, al final el dragó se disipo mientras el agua aun burbujeante se evaporaba de la mano del rubio

-te tengo- dijo el sanin clavando su espada através del estomago del rubio.

La sangre broto deprisa mientras sus ojos brillaban malévolamente y su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun mas, entonces el rubio brillo y estallo, el sanin salio volando hasta golpear una casa y caer al suelo con su ropa algo quemada y una mirada furiosa en su rostro –no eres el único que sabe hacer clones- dijo el rubio emergiendo de la tierra lanzando un corte frontal, Orochimaru lo bloqueo reiniciando la danza mortal de espadas que culmino de manera increíble con la serpiente alejándose del rubio

-siéntete honrado Naruto_kun eres el primero que me obliga a hacer esto- la kusanagui brillo verdosamente mientras corría de frente

El instinto le dijo al rubio que se moviera y lo hizo mientras el arma de Orochimaru cortaba un poste a la mitad, de pronto las zonas del corte en el poste comenzaron a licuarse de manera espeluznante mientras el hombre sonreía –kusanagi tiene la capacidad de volver su hoja tan acida que puede fundir el metal-, respondio a la duda del rubio que se puso serio ante esta habilidad revelada

- en ese caso, dakukatto (corte oscuro)- la hoja de kurayami se ennegreció como si se volviese de sombras

-veamos cual espada es mejor Naruto_kun- dijo el sanin pálido justo antes de correr contra el rubio

-voy a partir esa espada víbora- y el ojiazul corrió contra Orochimaru

Las espadas chocaron con fuerza y el suelo crujió mientras el aura acida y la oscuridad se entremezclaban en una onda de choque pequeña pero poderosa que levanto piedras y restos de metal en la calle, los aldeanos y ninjas estaba incrédulos con lo que miraban, al parecer el rubio tenia el mismo nivel que el sanin.

Minato estaba francamente sorprendido a pesar de ser solo clones su trabajo de equipo y poder eran considerablemente buenos, mientras uno atacaba con taijutsu el otro lanzaba continuas balas de aire evitando que su enemigo lograse concluir los sellos de su contraataque, del otro lado Jiraiya ya atacaba junto a los clones del rubio; una patada coordinada a cada costado del shodaime lo hizo mostrar dolor en su cara para enseguida recibir un rasengan directo al pecho cortesía del sanin, voló por el aire y golpeo un árbol por un momento no se movió pero de nuevo se levanto como si no doliese ningún golpe

-de que rayos están hechos de acero- dijo uno de los clones eludiendo apenas un misil de madera

Entre las copas de los árboles oculto en las sombras un ultimo clon miraba la escena con seria preocupación, por mas que los golpeaban continuaban levantándose a pelear y eso a la larga terminaría por vencerlos –(que es esa cosa que brilla en sus nucas, ya se debe ser con lo que los controla solo tengo que sacarlos)- pensó triunfante mientras una idea de cómo ridiculizar un poco al rubio mayor pasaba por su cabeza ensanchando aun mas su sonrisa –(ya quiero ver su cara)- y se dispuso a ponerse en posición

Orochimaru estaba mas que contento poco a poco el rubio estaba perdiendo su fuerza, a estas alturas la hoja oscura había vuelto a normalidad y ahora respiraba cansado y sudaba de manera abundante –hora de morir Naruto_kun, Katon: karyuundan (elemento fuego Dragón de fuego)- un enorme reptil llameante aun mas grande que el anterior ataco de frente al rubio que de nuevo levanto una disco de agua, esta vez fue demasiado poder y el disco acabo por desaparecer mientras era arrojado envuelto en flamas muy cerca de Sarutobi

-Naruto, no puede ser estas bien- dijo el viejo hombre mientras el rubio se incorporaba algo cansado

-si viejo no te preocupes- dijo cansado el rubio mientras el sanin levantaba ahora un gran dragón de tierra y lo lanzaba contra el rubio

-_AHORA NARUTO_SAMA_- grito la voz de kurayami en la cabeza del rubio era hora de un verdadero ataque ofensivo

Levanto la espada al cielo mientras esta se cubría de un chakra blancoso que de inmediato se volvió negruzco mientras el viento circulaba a gran velocidad hacia la espada, la dejo caer de un movimiento lanzando el ataque –KOKUFU (viento negro)- una delgada hoja de aire negra emergió del movimiento avanzando como una media luna expandiéndose de manera asombrosa, a su paso el suelo se cortaba como mantequilla golpeo al dragón de tierra de frente y este se dividió a la mitad como si nada mientras el ataque seguía de frente, la serpiente trato de bloquear con su espada…Crack…crujió kusanagi mientras los ojos del sanin serpiente se abrían como platos y eludía por muy poco el ataque del rubio que siguió avanzando cortando todo a su paso hasta casi llegas a la puerta de la aldea y disiparse, el sanin traidor miro su mano y luego en suelo ahí estaba la mitad de su espada, fue un ataque brutal que partió a la legendaria kusanagi en dos, de inmediato las dos mitades comenzaron a disolverse mientras caía el mango de la mano de pálido hombre que miraba su amada arma reducirse a una plasta amorfa de metal fundido

-VOY A MATARTE- rugió el furioso sanin

Ataco de frente con una furiosa ofensiva de taijutsu, fue fácil para el rubio bloquear algunos de sus ataques con su espada mientras le hacia un par de cortes a su cuerpo, la sangre comenzaba a emanar del cuerpo del pálido hombre que presa de su ira atacaba enloquecido, el rubio estaba muy cansado ese ultimo ataque tomo mucha de su fuerza, un descuido y con un puñetazo del sanin su arma cayo de su mano y fue arrojada lejos de el, Orochimaru sonrío y lo golpeo en el estomago para enseguida clavarle un rodillazo a la cara y una patada lateral alejándolo aun mas de su arma

-cansado Naruto_kun es una pena creo que tendré que matarte de una vez- dijo el malvado hombre desenfundando un kunai

En el techo del estadio los anbu miraban incrédulos lo que estaba ocurriendo, dos clones del rubio se esfumaron y pasaron sus restos de chakra a los otros dos que de inmediato se alistaron para un nuevo ataque, de pronto de entre los árboles emergieron dos nuevos clones cargando en sus manos las versiones mejoradas del rasengan, para sorpresa de todos las arrojaron al aire y estas volaron hasta golpear con fuerza a los dos distraídos hokagues que se vieron envueltos en una pequeña explosión de viento que los arrojo hacia los otros dos clones –Genshi- dijeron a la vez mientras el pulsante jutsu golpeaba a los hombres paralizándolos en una esfera eléctrica que se contrajo para arrojarlos hacia los últimos dos clones que con movimientos rápidos arrancaron un par de raros kunai de sus nucas.

Se detuvieron por completo mientras parpadeaban y sus ojos vacíos volvían a cobrar vida

-¿que esta pasando?- dijo el desconcertado Tobirama a su hermano mayor

-creo que nos han hecho pelear contra nuestra propia aldea- respondió con su voz serena llena de sabiduría

-al fin yo pensaba que nos iban a aplastar- dijo uno de los clones atrayendo la atención de los revividos hombres, tras una buena explicación del ataque y del sanin traidor todas las dudas estaban resueltas

-mil perdones por esto lamentamos la situación ahora por favor elimínennos- dijo el serio shodaime

-oh vamos no pude ayudarnos un poco mire que estamos cansados- dijo el ultimo clon del rubio mientras los demás se disipaban exhaustos

-quizá podamos sacarlos de aquí- dijo el shodaime mientras el y su hermano encaraban la barrera

Dos enormes dragones de madera y agua golpearon con fuerza desde el frente desquebrajando el muro morado y liberando a los hombres cautivos a la guerra

-están libres- dijo el serio hombre mayor

-ahora pateen los traseros de esos invasores- dijo el alegre Tobirama mirando al rubio

-¿como te llamas chico?- pregunto el shodaime al rubio desconcertado

-Naruto Ishura- respondió algo dudoso, para sorpresa de todos los que presenciaban la escena ambos hombres le dieron una reverencia al rubio que solo los miraba sin creerlo

-gracias por ayudar Naruto_san en tus manos la aldea estará segura- dijo Hashirama

-me habría encantado ser tu maestro jajajaja, seguro algún día serás el mejor de todos los hokagues chico- dijo el alegre Tobirama mientras ambos se disipaban revelando los cuerpos muertos de Zaku y Dosu.

El clon se disipo con una sonrisa mientras Jiraiya se pellizcaba la cara para asegurarse de que todo había sido real, mas atrás un furioso Minato maldecía en voz baja –(no solo tuvo el descaro de corromper mi rasengan ahora resulta que los viejos hokagues creen que el haría mejor trabajo que yo quien se cree este demonio me asegurare de que nunca tenga mi titulo)- pensó lleno de su propio odio el rubio mayor.

Naruto estaba en el suelo sangrando de un corte en el hombro, estaba exhausto y apenas podía moverse lo suficiente, a la distancia la ayuda llegaba en rostro de sus animadoras personales –parece que obtendré algunos sujetos interesantes para mis experimentos, muere ahora Naruto_kun- dijo el perverso sanin abalanzándose sobre el rubio.

Su espíritu estaba mas que dispuesto a seguir luchando pero su cansado cuerpo ya no daba para mas, todo pareció alentarse cuando escucho la voz de Okko en su cabeza "-Naruto para que sepas el chakra se compone de energía física y espiritual, algunos creen en proporción igual pero no es así mientras menos físico es el ataque menos energía física requiere-" dijo la voz de su abuelo en su cabeza "-quieres hacer un ataque solo compuesto por una de esas energías eh yo te sugeriría usaras física ya que nadie hasta ahora ha logrado hacer uno de pura energía espiritual algo así seria, imparable-" los recuerdos de su pelea contra el tipo que usurpaba el poder se Shukaku llenaron su cabeza centrándose en ese ultimo ataque no hubo nada físico ahí solo su espíritu gritando; era lo que necesitaba

Alzo la mano derecha al frente mientras las chicas corrían desesperadas para salvarlo, se concentro su voluntad inquebrantable logro lo imposible, los ojos de Orochimaru se abrieron como platos cuando la misteriosa esfera roja apareció en la palma del rubio, desde el fondo de su corazón el nombre del ataque surgió con una escalofriante naturalidad

-cero- dijo el rubio

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- grito Orochimaru cuando la pequeña esfera roja se volvió un pilar rojo brillante que lo golpeo de frente mientras el suelo bajo sus pies era despedazado, no duro mucho pero fue mas que suficiente para arrojarlo a una distancia considerable y tenderlo en suelo con todo su cuerpo adolorido y varios huesos rotos escupió sangre y se sujeto el hombro izquierdo, su ojos miraban horrorizados el sitio donde antes había tenido un brazo ahora solo había un muñón ensangrentado –(me arranco el brazo ese maldito me lo arranco si no me muevo me asesina con ese jutsu que rayos fue eso)- pensó el ahora acorralado sanin mientras dos figuras mas llegaban a la zona Minato y Jiraiya aterrizaban con expresiones de asombro ante el estado de la serpiente traidora

-parece…que tendré que retírame verdad- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

-no, tu morirás hoy Orochimaru- dijo el furioso Yondaime mientas la serpiente sonreía diabólicamente.

Alzo su mano la única que le quedaba y el sello maldito apareció en el dorso de la misma pero este lucia muy extraño, de pronto el dolor inundo a Kasumi quien cayo en un grito de agonía sujetándose el hombro izquierdo donde el mismo sello aparecía en la chica adolorida

-es una pena que solo lo pueda usar una vez pero con eso bastara- dijo el perverso hombre

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hija?-exigió saber la furiosa Kushina al perverso sanin

-en el bosque cuando marque a mi querido Sasuke_kun le di a la pequeña un sello diferente, este liga nuestro destino solo puedo usarlo una vez pero que mejor que esta- respondió seguro y arrogante y algo mareado por la perdida de sangre

-ligaste sus destinos?- pregunto una confundida Kurenai al sanin de pelo negro

-si yo muero aquí ella morirá conmigo- dijo perversamente mientras todo mundo entraba en shock

Fue un truco bajo y vil el que estaba usando, Kasumi estaba ahora inconciente y un furico Minato cargaba de frente contra el sanin, recordó el ligado de destino y se detuvo de golpe para mirar a su pequeña si mataba al traidor hoy ella moriría grito de dolor cuando el kunai atravesó su hombro por la espalda, cayo sobre su rodilla sangrando mientras la serpiente se reia

-kukuku saben antes de irme les diré una cosa mas- dijo perversamente mirando al rubio –en Naruto_kun hay dos almas, se necesita un alma para generar la parte espiritual del chakra y como el tiene dos clases de chakra es obvio que tiene dos almas solo un imbecil no notaria eso- dijo sonriendo perversamente

-mientes estas diciendo mentiras no es posible- respondio el yondaime retirando el arma de su hombro

-lo dice el hombre que me ayudo a planear esta invasión para poder matar al sandaime a cambio de que la enseñase mi jutsu de inmortalidad kukuku, si yo soy un traidor entonces que eres tu- dijo para desaparecer en la tierra

Todas las personas estaban en shock ante semejante revelación su amado héroe los había entregado a ese traidor y ahora padecían los estragos, no podía ser cierto seguramente era una mentira de la serpiente si eso debía ser el solo mentía, fue justo como decía el dicho no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver.

De pronto varias figuras de negro aterrizaron en el sitio de la pelea parecían anbu solo que sus mascaras eran lisas y tenían el kanji de raiz en la frente, de entre los restos apareció el vendado hombre de bastón Danzou con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

-parece ser que morirán hoy y yo me are cargo de la aldea es una pena Anbu tomen al demonio y enciérrenlo en la base- ordeno el viejo hombre

De inmediato sus anbu se abalanzaron sobre el rubio que sacando fuerzas ya inexistentes rodó por el suelo tomando su espada y cortando la cabeza de uno de los anbu, los otros saltaron por el pero fueron asesinados por las chicas que presenciaban la escena sin creer nada al parecer la aldea estaba llena de traidores

-malditas iba a conservar a algunas de ustedes para usarlas mas adelante pero creo que las matare de una vez- dijo arrogantemente arrojando su bastón lejos de el

Retiro las vendas de su cabeza y revelo algo inesperado un ojos sharingan estaba en la cuenca que se suponía estaba vacía, con un velos movimiento para alguien de su edad se abalanzo contra las mujeres, fueron golpeadas con cierta facilidad y pronto un kunai en mano de viejo hombre estaba por degollar a Kushina

-tu moiras primero maldita- dijo con su voz llena de odio

-SUELTALA- grito el furioso rubio

Tras el Naruto ya estaba de pie envuelto en la capa roja de chakra con una cola meneándose en el viento –no toques a Kushina_chan- amenazo con un instinto asesino denso y pesado que empujaba a los presentes al suelo, se movió como un borrón arrebatándole a la ojivioleta de sus manos –estas bien Kushiha_chan- pregunto el rubio aun cubierto de chakra a la sonrojada pelirroja que solo asintió temerosa de sus propias palabras

-eres un traidor Danzou – dijo el maltrecho sandaime con su hombro vendado con restos de su propia ropa-

-y tu un viejo estupido- su kunai voló por el aire

El Nandaime cayo al suelo con la garganta cercenada y una intensa hemorragia que trataba de ser contenida por su pequeño nieto que lloraba desconsoladamente suplicando a su abuelo no morir, mas atrás el siniestro Danzou reía como demente mientras el Nandaime agonizaba, recuerdos del momento mas doloroso del rubio se asomaron en su cabeza y sus colmillos se pronunciaron fuera de su boca mientras un ligero tinte amarilloso inundaba sus ojos –bastardo- murmuro el rubio y desapareció de la vista de todos con un zumbido extraño

-aaaaaarrggggg- gimió Danzou cayendo de rodillas al suelo con la sangre emanando de su cuenca ahora de nuevo vacía, su sangre emanaba con fuerza mientras el rubio a sus espaldas con sus dedos ensangrentados sostenía el sharingan

-esto no lo volverás a usar jamás- y apretó su mano despedazando el ojo Uchiha

Todos miraban en shock el aspecto diabólico y agresivo del rubio que ahora mismo levantaba su espada que comenzaba a brillar de electricidad zumbando de una manera muy peculiar –muere- dijo el rubio y dejo caer el arma trazando una línea de estática en el aire mientras el cuerpo era partido en dos, la sangre voló por al aire y cayeron dos mitades de un ninja vestido de negro

-cobarde se reemplazo con uno se sus propios ninjas pero cuando lo encuentre voy a despedazarlo- juro el rubio mientras enfundaba su espada y corría junto al agonizante sandaime

Konohamaru lloraba desconsolado con su ropa manchada de sangre mientras era abrazado por una llorosa Mikoto en el suelo los ojos de Sarutobi poco a poco se apagaban, el rubio puso su manos sobre el y suplico un milagro –(Natsumi_chan por favor curalo)- y se desvaneció en su interior

Estaba frente a la cabizbaja pelirroja que negaba con la cabeza a la petición del rubio

-**no puedo Naruto_kun si mi youki lo toca lo matara no esta habituado a el como tu**- dijo triste mientras los ojos del rubio se llenaban de lagrimas

-debe haber algo que podamos hacer- dijo el rubio mientras ella pensaba

-_quizá hay algo_- dijo Kurayami mientras caminaban a la "estatua"

Movió su mano con energía negra cortándole un poco el hombro que de inmediato sano, con una rara energía roja

-_el día de hoy cuando Shukaku te aplasto y te levantaste Naruto_sama esto te curo no Natsumi_san_- dijo seria la peliblanca

-crees que podamos usarlo para salvar a joisan- cuestiono el desesperado rubio

-_no lo se sus habilidades son tuyas pero si las dirigimos con un poco del poder de Natsumi_san podríamos extenderlo Sarutobi_san y curarlo pero no se que efectos valla a tener_- dijo seria mirando al rubio que ya tocaba la punta del hocico de ese ser

-se salvara eso es lo importante de lo demás nos ocuparemos luego lista Natsumi_chan- dijo el rubio a la sonriente pelirrojo

-**siempre Naruto_kun**- respondió con algo de su chakra pasando através de la "estatua" y dirigiéndose al rubio

En el exterior el rubio comenzó a emitir una rara aura roja que cubría al Nandaime casi al punto de volverlo rojo brillante mientras el rubio sostenía y bombeaba todo el poder que podía a el

-hoy no morirás ojisan lo prometo- dijo en voz baja haciendo brillar aun mas al sandaime.

* * *

><p>y asi termina esto que pasara se salvara el sandaime y que efectos secundarios acarreara esta medida desesperada, tambien que les parecio lo que dijeron los hokagues del rubio y lo que le paso a orochimaru y danzo, no se preocupen moriran lo prometo jejeje tambien ya se revelo el secreto que creen que pase lo aceptara minato tendremos que esperar para ver que sucede<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que les parecio el ultimo ataque con el que naruto le volo un brazo a orochimaru


	39. C38: Posguerra

aqui estoy con el ultimo capitulo de la semana porque en fin de semana no posteo ahora tengo que decirles que este lunes es festivo por cosas del 5 de feb por lo que voy a salir este fi de semana y no se si valla a llegar para subir conti el lunes solo lo digo para que no les extrañe si no hallan nada el lunes, bueno aclarado esto vallamos con lo de siempre los review

**JassZavala**:no te pongas tisre el viejo me agrada no quiero que muera, lo de la relacion con jiraiyja va a mejorar creo, lo de los hokagues jejeje se me ocurrio de ultimo momento y para escribr 5000 paabras de un dia para otro pues tomandome mi choclolatote  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>: tienes parte de razon en la condicio del rubio, en cuanto a lo de la verdad habra que ver como lo manejan y si Tsunade llegase ahora reinaria el caos entre las chicas no crees  
><strong>DnK<strong>: tienes razon lo del cero fue raro pero util y lo de danzou cro que le gano la ambicion  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>: de agrada que te giuste el fic y con lo de la curacion puer hay que leer para saber jejeje y no te preocues actualizo rapido  
><strong>dragon titanico<strong>:4 review seguidos valla bueno respondiendo a ellos seria así si hanzo etaria orgulloso y lo de las dos colas es probable,sasuke en maldito traidor cobarde ya deberiamos saberlo todos,lo de la paliza a los sanin lo considero enserio jeje,por ultimo si minato es un ciego aferrado y lo de la rosada ya veras que le depara el futuro jajaja  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:tienes razon sera todo lo que quieran pero de que es astuto lo es,y que le pasara ya lo veremos y no te preocupes hime_chan volvera a complicar la vida de naruto jajaja  
>buno esto fue largo y eso me hace feliz bueno vallamos a lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 38: posguerra<strong>

La energía roja comenzaba a disiparse y todo mundo contemplaba incrédulo lo que estaba ahí tirado en el suelo; en efecto se trataba del sandaime solo que lucia completamente diferente, sus arrugas se habían ido y su cabello oscuro regreso a su calva cabeza, siendo objetivos se podría decir que el hombre parecía haber regresado a sus treintas, todos estaban callados incluso el ojiazul responsable que respiraba mas que exhausto cuando el viejo hombre se incorporo despacio y miro sus manos rejuvenecidas sin creer lo que estaba viendo

-¿Qué hiciste Naruto?- pregunto bien confundido

-te salvé ojisan- dijo el agotado rubio mientras caía sentado respirando muy agitado –(muchas gracias Natsumi_chan, Kurayami_chan)- dijo en su mente haciendo sonreír a sus inquilinas internas

De inmediato y de manera sorpresiva los pocos aldeanos escondidos entre los edificios saltaron gritando de alegría por la recuperación milagrosa del exhokague, que aun sin comprender bien que ocurrió abrazaba a su joven nieto Konohamaru que lloraba de felicidad en sus brazos, por otro lado el actual hokague solo podía enojarse mas y mas después de todo este extraño acontecimiento podría convertirse en un problema para el futuro inmediato sin contar claro con la traición de Danzou pero del ahora si tuerto hombre se encargaría después, por otro lado las "porristas" estaba bastante impresionadas con lo acontecido y solo podían murmurar entre ellas hasta que cierta chica de pelo negro usuraría de hielo hablo

-oigan se que no viene al caso pero alguno de ustedes ha visto a la banshee rosada- dijo curiosa después de todo desde la fase en la torre que nadie la veía

-este…debe andar por ahí jejejeje- dijeron y rieron en perfecta coordinación Ino, Kasumi y Hinata mientras todas las miraban con duda

Flash back inicio

La aludida pelirosada caminaba mas que molesta por las calles de la hoja rumbo a uno de los refugios, no solo había tenido que soportar ver como su adorado Sasuke era machacado por el rubio ahora también la mandaban a esconderse como una inútil, aunque siendo honestos lo era, a la distancia miro a un par de clones del rubio salvando a un niño pequeño de unos ninjas y entrecerró sus ojos con ira

-ese maldito maltrato a mi Sasuke_kun y ahora le roba su momento debe pagar…ya se voy a seducir a ese imbecil y cuando lo tenga en mi mano lo exhibiré como el tarado que es jajajaja- rió orgullosa de su gran plan lastima que lo dijo en voz alta

-¿Qué acabas de decir frentona?- dijo la aun en atuendo de porrista Ino mirando a la rosada

-cerda que rayos haces aquí y con esa ropa- dijo la chica de frente amplia mirando el singular atuendo

-esto es por y para que Naruto_kun aprecie mi belleza- dijo ella posando como toda una modelo

-eso no importa cuando tenga al idiota en mi mano no le vas a importar nada- dijo segura de si mismo cuando sintió dos presencias mas a su espalda

-¿Qué dijiste Sakura?- dijeron a la vez Kasumi y Hinata las dos también usando esa misma clase de ropa

-que rayos porque todas usan eso, quizá si me pongo algo así Sasuke_kun me note mas- dijo enojada para enseguida ponerse soñadora al pensar en el "sr. Personalidad"

-no te quedaría esta ropa solo puede usarla una mujer con encantos naturales como nosotras en tu caso se vería ridículo- las 3 chicas miraron fijamente a Hinata quien dijo eso –perdón-, se disculpo mirando al piso roja como un tomate

-(a esta se le esta pegando la personalidad de Kasumi)- pensó Ino para enseguida volver a centrarse en la rosada

-ella tiene razón además ni creas que te vamos a dejar tocar a Naruto_kun- dijo la determinada rubia

-y ¿Qué van a hacer?- dijo desafiante la chica de ojos verdes

-¡A ELLA! – y las tres le saltaron encima

Forcejearon un poco pero entre las 3 lograron someterla y maniatarla, la envolvieron en papel cartón creando una momia muy singular que no dejaba de retorcerse, Kasumi saco una pula y escribió en su frente "envíese a Abudabi vía marítima Express" enseguida Ino lamió una estampilla y la pego en el centro de su amplia frente, entre las 3 la cargaron y la arrojaron en la oficina de correos para salir corriendo de ahí, en el interior de la misma los trabajadores postales miraban al "paquete" que no dejaba de moverse en el suelo, revisaron lo que decía su frente ignorando sus quejidos y movimientos furiosos

-vas para Abudabi, rayos le faltan estampillas ni hablar- saco un enorme sello rojo y grabo en su frente "rechazado por falta de estampillas" y la lanzo al cuarto de paquetes por reentregarse al remitente, fue cuando los ninjas llegaron a evacuarles a todos, y la pelirosda se quedo encerrada entre paquetes que nunca se entregarían

Flash back fin

De regreso a la actualidad las 3 chicas reían nerviosas, fue cuando el rubio menor cayo al suelo semi inconciente, estaba realmente exhausto debía ser llevado al hospital, fue cuando empezó el pleito entre las chicas sobre quien cuidaría al rubio estallando en una lluvia de alegatos sobre quien lo atendería mejor y cual le convenía mas como enfermera personal

-no te preocupes Naruto_kun yo te cuidare muy bien- todas voltearon a ver a la pelirroja de lentes en un corto y entallado traje de enfermera

-¿Quién demonios eres tu?- preguntaron todas a coro

-soy Karin futura madre de los hijos de Naruto_kun- respondió segura de si misma desatando otro enorme pleito

Sarutobi decidió entonces intervenir con sus años de experiencia en diplomacia y resolución de conflictos tomo la decisión mas apropiada para esta división de opiniones…a la suerte. Sacaron pajillas la mas corta se quedaría a cuidar al rubio y así consecutivamente hasta llegar a la mas grande que seria la ultima, de inmediato todas fulminaron con la mirada a la afortunada ganadora

-yo lo cuidare- dijo la feliz Kushina sosteniendo la pequeña pajilla.

Por otro lado el siempre dispuesto a la investigación Jiraiya ya comenzaba a escribir como loco en su libreta agradeciendo al cielo por enviarle al rubio sin duda una nueva edición de icha icha estaba por nacer, Sarutobi levanto al rubio y lo llevo al hospital seguido por la legión de mujeres –yo no me pierdo esto- dijo con una sonrisa perversa para esfumarse en el aire, atrás dejaron al aun sangrante Minato que ya estaba en suelo mareado por la perdida de sangre –(vas a pagarme esta humillación demonio)- pensó mientras uno de sus leales anbu lo llevaba al hospital.

La guerra término rápidamente una vez que la serpiente huyo las fuerzas se desbarataron y retiraron, a la distancia una rubia marchaba junto a sus hermanos aun con el recuerdo del rubio –(volveré a verte Naruto_kun estoy segura)- y se sonrojo un poco, en el hospital de la aldea el rubio estaba siendo acomodado en su habitación por la abundancia de heridos tendría que compartida, tan pronto abrió un poco los ojos fue recibido por una agradable voz

-hola Naruto_kun- dijo la chica de cabello negro

-Kin_chan vamos a compartir cuarto- dijo el feliz rubio mejor estar junto a ella que junto a Sasuke a todo esto hablando de el que le habrá pasado

En la habitación de alado un aun paralizado Uchiha lloraba de dolor envuelto por completo e vendas que aunadas al jutsu del rubio se sentían como lijas sobre su torso quemado…lo médicos se dieron cuenta del monitor desconectado hasta cuando le dieron una descarga de cerca de 1000 fue cuando se le prendió el pecho y notaron el cable desconectado… ahora mismo el suplicaba que alguien parara esta agonía, una enfermera le puso de compañero de habitación a un pequeño y agradable niño hijo de un carpintero, tan pronto se fue la enfermera el niño saco un martillo de plástico y comenzó a golpear los costados del paralizado Uchiha que solo podía hacer una cosa –(por favor alguien asesíneme)-pensó al borde de las lagrimas.

Kushina caminaba feliz hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía así tan pronto dejaron al rubio en el hospital corrió a darse un baño y ponerse algo de ropa limpia no quería oler mal cerca del rubio, se sonrojo hacia tanto que no sentía esas mariposas en el estomago, llego al cuarto del rubio y se quedo helada ante lo que vio, aho junto a Naruto estaba esa chica de pelo negro durmiendo cómodamente

-¡que demonios pasa aquí!- dijo indignada despertando al rubio

-Kushina_chan no hagas ruido no despiertes a Kin_chan no ves que tuvo una pesadilla- dijo el sereno rubio

Entonces inicio la explicación de los intentos del emo-Sasuke por reiniciar su clan cabe decir que una furiosa Kushina salio a darle una lección al pelinegro, solo resonaron un par de golpes cuando ella regreso feliz para de nuevo entrar en Shock ahora Kin estaba sobre el rubio haciendo movimientos muy peculiares mientras hablaba –ya casi….un poco mas Naruto_kun …ya casi- lo que ella no miraba era que de echo ella trataba de alcanzar el control de la posición de la cama –basta tu te vas a otro cuarto- ordeno la pelirroja poniendo a Kin en su cama y arrastradola hacia fuera, Naruto sonrío y de nuevo se quedo dormido reapareciendo en su pequeña casa mental

Ahí estaba Kurayami como siempre en la sala leyendo un poco, tan pronto vio al rubio lo abrazo amorosamente para enseguida sonrojarse un poco y pedir perdón por su exabrupto, el rubio rió y pregunto por la zorra –estaba cansada y dijo algo de una siesta de belleza- respondió ella con una pequeña gota en su nuca si el rubio supiera que la dejo inconciente en su recamara con ese movimiento que vio en un ppv en la televisión como se llamaba rk..algo bah no era como si importase mucho eso le daría una lección por llamarle espadita; estaban sentados cómodamente en la sala cuando el rubio tomo una de las manos d ela chica de pelo blanco que se sonrojo un poco

-muchas gracias por toda tu ayuda Kurayami_chan sin ti nada habría salido bien- dijo el rubio acercándose a su sonrojada cara

La ojigris se acerco mas y beso al rubio con dulzura e inocencia, se separo de inmediato pidiendo perdón por su actitud, el rubio simplemente la tomo de la barbilla y la beso de nuevo esta vez con mas pasión mientras sus lenguas jugaban suavemente en la boca de la peliblanca, se separaron y ella estaba roja y lo miraba de una forma anhelante –yo te amo Naruto_sama- dijo de forma automática mientras el rubio parpadeaba un par de veces ante esta revelación

-sabes Kura_chan Natsumi_chan fue la primera mujer de la que me enamore- dijo el serio mientras la espada sentía su corazón partirse ente el rechazo

-pero tu también estas en mi corazón y puedo decir que yo también te amo Kura_chan- los ojos de la peliblanca brillaron y lo beso de nuevo esta vez con todo su amor proyectado por sus labios

Las manos del rubio la tomaron por la cintura repegandola a el mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, el beso acabo y los dos un poco sonrojados se miraban amorosamente – yo quiero ser tu mujer Naruto_sama- dijo ella segura de si misma mientras el rubio sonreía –segura- ella asintió y el ojiazul la cargo estilo novia subiendo por las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, llegaron rápido y la deposito sobre la cama, la ropa del rubio cayo revelando el cuerpo de Naruto con cierta parte de su cuerpo clamando por atención, beso de nuevo a la peliblanca mientras esta se recostaba en la cama y el rubio abría su kimono, el cuerpo blanco y curvo de Kurayami quedo expuesto, curiosamente jamás uso ropa interior entre sus piernas un poco de vello blanco cubría denotaba la tibia entrada

-eres tan bella Kura_chan- la beso de nuevo mientras se acomodaba sobre la peliblanca

Sus labios bajaron por su cuello mientras ella sonreía feliz dejando escapara ligeros gemidos, llego a sus pechos generosos tan grandes como los de la zorra y lamió los rosados pezones con cariño y suavidad, en su boca endurecieron rápidamente mientras su intimidad humedecida despedía un calor invitante

-Na…Naruto_sama por favor- dijo ella con voz ahogada haciendo sonreír al rubio

-que deseas Kura_chan pídeme o que quieras- dijo el sabiendo ya lo que ocurriría

-hazme tuya Naruto_sama- el rubio la beso de nuevo

Sus manos se entrelazaron mientras el miembro duro del rubio se abría paso en la virginal entrada de la peliblanca los gemidos no se hicieron esperar de ambos mientras poco a poco el duro pene entraba en la humedad interna hasta que topo con una suave barrera, ella dejo escapar un ligero quejido de dolor y el rubio se detuvo, le sonrío dulcemente y retrocedió para de nuevo entrar hasta la barrera que detenía su paso el movimiento se repitió varias veces

-nooo.. Naruto_sama por favor quiero, que entres hasta el fondo- pidió ella con su voz cargada de deseo

-no quiero lastimarte Kura_chan- respondió el preocupado ojiazul

-Naruto_sama por favor lléneme como a las otras- el rubio sonrío

Empujo con decisión y beso suavemente a Kurayami, profundizo el beso y empujo, la barrera se rompió un par de lagrimas resbalaron de sus ojos mientras gotas rojas asomaban entre sus piernas, el rubio continuo besándola sin moverse mientras el dolor se desvanecía dando paso al placer, los suaves gemidos de Kurayami fueron la señal y el rubio inicio el movimiento, empujo suavemente hasta el fondo de la chica disfrutando de su estrechez, apretaba su miembro como ninguna otra hasta ahora, los gemidos subieron de intensidad mientras el pene de Naruto llenaba a Kurayami

.Naruto_sama aahhh mas mas mi señor- gimió la peliblanca abrazando al rubio con sus piernas

-Kura_chan estas tan apretada aahhhh- respondió el rubio mientras sus caderas se movían mas rápido

Los suaves movimientos se convirtieron en feroces embestidas mientras la peliblanca gemía con fuerza ante el rubio, llego hasta el fondo del corredor y empujo aun mas, los ojos de Kurayami casi se ponen en blanco cuando su útero fue invadido –ssiii así quiero Naruto_sam mas lléneme déjeme darle un hijoooo- las suplicas rindieron fruto y con una furiosa eyaculación el rubio inundo el útero de l a peliblanca que gimió con fuerza envuelta en el sublime orgasmo provocado por el semen del rubio al inundarla, el calor se extendió por sus cuerpos mientras la marca en el cuello del rubio se volvía visible un segundo, una marca semejante a la de Natsumi apareció en Kurayami mientras los dos quedaban recostados en la cama, el rubio beso su frente y la atrajo a su pecho le gustaría seguir pero esta fue su primera vez y no quería abrumarla demasiado.

El resto de la estancia del rubio en el hospital no fue precisamente agradable, primero una inexperta Kasumi le cambio un par de vendas dejándolas tan apretadas que casi le rompen las costillas, luego una roja Hinata se desmayo cuando el rubio se incorporo sin camisa, seguida de una Ino que hizo lo mismo que Kasumi solo que con su brazo izquierdo, enseguida paso Karin ese traje tan corto y entallado y su forma de hablar en doble sentido sumieron al rubio en muchos problemas con las enfermeras, casi a media tarde fue el turno de Haku, ella llego sonriente con un gran tazón humeante de ramen.

El rubio lo comió como desesperado ante la risa de la chica de ojos café, tan pronto acabo el sitio se sumió en silencio hasta que fue Haku quien hablo

-estas comprometido Naruto_kun- dijo directa y sin rodeos la chica del elemento hielo

-de donde sacaste eso Haku_chan- pregunto el rubio a la chica pelinegra

-es que Tsume_sama siempre anda diciendo esas cosas y- ya no pudo hablar mas

-sabes es complicado Haku_chan veras el consejo quiere que forme un clan y me obligan a la poli…poli…rayos no me acuerdo de la palabra pero quieren que tenga varias esposas- dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca

Para sorpresa de el mismo Haku cerro la puerta co un bloque de Hielo para enseguida saltar a la cama y besarlo con pasión, tan pronto se separaron la roja chica lo miraba fijamente –si vas a tener varias esposas yo quiero se una Naruto_kun-, dijo decidida abriendo su ropa dejando ver su esbelto y claro cuerpo aun inmaduro, el rubio tomo sus manos y evito que se despojas de su ropa

-no tienes que hacer esto Haku_chan yo te quiero y lo sabes no tienes que- dijo el comprensivo Naruto

-yo quiero que tu seas el primero y el único Naruto_kun- ella lo beso mientras su ropa caía al suelo

Ahora el rubio estaba debajo de una desnuda Haku, su piel clara y pezones de color rosado oscuro las apreciaba a la perfección su cuerpo perfecto sin un solo vello daba clara señal de su crecimiento aun en proceso, -no quiero obligarte Haku_chan- dijo el rubio mientras ella acariciaba cierta parte de su cuerpo –el parece querer Naruto_kun- el rubio se sonrojo y termino accediendo a la petición de la pelinegra

Estaba ahora desnudos los dos besándose sentados sobre la cama, las suaves piernas de Haku estaba envueltas en la cintura del rubio que besaba sus suaves pechos copa c con dulzura y cuidado, suavemente besaba sus pezones y los mordisqueaba suavemente, ella gemía placenteramente ante las sutiles caricias del rubio, con cuidado la deposito en la cama y fue en pos de su abertura, la lengua del rubio degusto despacio la tibieza y el sabor de Haku mientras ella arañaba las sabanas de la cama, -Naruto_kun yo… yoooo- ella gimió con fuerza cuando su espalda se arqueo y libero su orgasmo.

Naruto relamió la zona recién abordada degustando el sabor de las mieles de la pelinegra, despacio se acomodo sobre Haku y la punta de su miembro rozo su entrada –aquí voy Haku_chan- empujo suavemente abriéndose paso en la carne tibia mientras los sutiles gemidos y el aroma a sexo inundaban la habitación, al igual que con Kurayami llego a la barrera que lo detuvo, los ojos de Haku estaba cerrados sumergida en su propio placer cuando el rubio la beso y empujo con fuerza, entro hasta el fondo mientras las gotas rojas manchaban la sabana y se detuvo dentro de ella. La opresión era incluso mayor que la de la peliblanca y eso lo atormentaba.

Ella se empujo contra el rubio y fue la señal, Naruto comenzó el bombeo suavemente entrando en Haku hasta el fondo para salir por completo de nuevo, ella gemía placenteramente mientras el rubio seguía sus movimientos largos y pronunciados en su interior, las uñas de la pelinegra arañaban la espalda del rubio en un intento por empujarlo mas al fondo

-mas Naruto_kun mételo mas- gimió deseosamente Haku

El rubio empujo con fuerza llegando hasta el vientre de la chica, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el rubio empezó a penetrar su útero, los suaves movimientos ganaron vigor mientras Haku abrazaba al rubio con sus piernas, su interior se contrajo cuando el rubio llego al fondo y Haku estallo en nuevo orgasmo, su mente estaba algo mueblada cuando la caliente semilla del rubio la inundaba, lagrimas de felicidad se formaron en sus ojos ante la idea que se formaba en su mente –(soy tu mujer Naruto_kun soy tu mujer, mire Zabuza_sama soy feliz)- pensó al tiempo que el rubio se retiraba dejando salir un poco del blanco jugo. Descansaban sobre la cama cómodamente pero el rubio estaba algo pálido y asustado –(juraría que vi a Zabuza amenazándome de muerte)-

El rubio salio ese mismo día del hospital gracias a su grandiosa regeneración, no sin antes invocar a cierta salamandra y asignarle la misión de ubicar al tuerto ese tipo trato de asesinar a joisan y debía morir por eso el y toda su raíz perecerían bajo el poder del rubio, ya en casa Naruto estaba descansando cómodamente cuando un pequeño sobre fue empujado bajo su puerta una invitación a cenar con Kurenai y Anko el rubio sonrío tan pronto salía y ahora Anko quería un pedazo de el y el gustoso se lo daría.

La cena fue tranquila cosa rara conociendo a la pelimorada mujer que tan pronto término el plato principal salio de ahí argumentando algo sobre interrogar a alguien dejando al rubio y la ojiroja a solas, ellos comieron tranquilamente incluso bebieron algo de vino nada exagerado no quería que ella terminara ebria, e la mente de Kurenai solo se repetían las palabras de Anko "lo traeré a cenar pero tu tendrás que lograr que el te lleve a la cama Kurenai_chan" la sola idea de intentar seducir al rubio la hacia ponerse roja como Hinata.

El rubio sonreía y no dejaba de apreciar a la mujer, era de cuerpo delgado pero de proporciones perfectas con un rostro sumamente bello, ella lo miro y se puso algo roja igual que Hinata el rubio rió ahora se preguntaba quien lo aprendió de quien, la cena fue tranquila y el rubio se ofreció a lavar los platos, un par de clones realizaban el trabajo y el par miraba cómodamente la televisión bastante juntos en opinión de cierta zorra, una película interesante de espías o algo así cuando se cruzaron sus miradas

-tienes unos ojos bellísimos Kurenai_chan- ella se sonrojo un poco

-(es ahora no te acobardes)- se dijo ella misma para realizar su movimiento

Beso al rubio suavemente, el no respondió por un momento pero enseguida correspondió a la suave caricia jugando con la lengua de Kurenai que mostraba bastante habilidad, la suave mano de la mujer descendió y toco cierta parte del rubio mientras se separaban

-Kurenai_chan- dijo el rubio mientras ella desabrochaba su pantalón

-Anko dijo que no le molestaría compartir, y yo quiero mostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz Naruto_kun- de inmediato la suave mano saco el miembro semirrecto del rubio

Sus suaves labios lo cubrieron de besos mientras se erguía poderoso ante el rostro de Kurenai –(es grande)- pensó algo roja mientras su lengua desfilaba por el miembro del rubio, húmeda y veloz iba desde la base hasta la punta cubriéndolo todo por completo mientras cristalinas gotas se formaban en la punta, las recogió con la punta de su lengua desbalagándolas en torno a la cabeza del miembro que ahora mismo brillaba cubierto de saliva

-Kurenai_chan- gimió el rubio mientras los labios de la mujer rodeaban su miembro.

Despacio cm a cm el pene del rubio fue engullido casi hasta la base, los gemidos de Naruto llenaban la sala mientras el sonido húmedo de la boca de Kurenai llenaba sus oídos –no…no pares Kurenai_chan- suplico el rubio que sentía su miembro al rojo vivo sujeto la cabeza de la ojiroja mientras lanzaba un gemido ahogado y derramaba una abundante descarga en su boca, ella trago despacio mientras sus ojos se ponían casi en blanco –(tu semen es…delicioso Naruto_kun)- pensó la ojiroja, el pene del rubio salio aun brilloso y duro de la boca recién inundada.

Cargo a Kurenai y la arrastro a la habitación depositándola en la capa, de inmediato se despojo de su ropa mientras ella lo miraba roja –(voy a hacerlo con Naruto_kun)- pensaba sumida en su mente, los dedos del rubio la despojaron de su atuendo y el la aprecio con claridad, sus pechos copa c bordeando el d de pezones ligeramente oscuros contrastando con su piel blanca y perfecta con un poco de vello negro entre las piernas

Veloz el rubio beso los suaves pechos succionando con amabilidad los duros pezones para bajas por el plano vientre y mordisquear un poco las caderas bien delineadas, llego a las largas y suaves piernas besando los tersos muslos con cariño mientras la tibia entrada escurría humedad sabiendo lo que estaba por venir; el rubio beso la intimidad de la morena y esta gimió con fuerza mientras la hábil lengua del rubio exploraba su cavidad interna, sus dulces jugos inundaban la lengua del rubio que no paraba de moverse por fura uno de sus dedos jugaba suavemente con el dulce botón de Kurenai, ella gemía con fuerza –Naruto_kuuuuun- dijo entre gemidos mientras un violento orgasmo sacudía su ser hasta dejarla tendida sobre la cama, Naruto relamió sus labios y sonrío ante la escena

El rubio la miraba amorosamente mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, suavemente su miembro duro y ansioso rozo los suaves labios externos pidiendo permiso para entrar, se abrieron con facilidad dejando al duro invasor entrar, la espada de Kurenai se arqueo cuando se sintió penetrada por el rubio que avanzo impávido dentro de ella hasta llegar a …¿una barrera?

-Kurenai_chan eres virgen?- pregunto el preocupado ojiazul

-si Naruto_kun- dijo la apenada experta en genjutsu

-debiste decírmelo no te preocupes no seguiré mas- y trato de salir de ella que diciendo no lo rodeo con su piernas

-siempre espere al hombre correcto y cuando nuca llego pensé que moriría virgen, pero ahora estas aquí Naruto_kun y lo se yo…yo guarde mi virginidad para alguien especial yo…yo la guarde para ti, por favor tómala Naruto_kun- dijo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos

-Kurenai_chan- dijo amorosamente Naruto mientras la besaba y empujaba el himen se desgarro fácilmente dando paso al miembro del rubio que llenaba a la mujer por primera vez, los movimientos y amidos eran pausados y lentos mientras Kurenai se sentía invadida por completo, en su mente solo podía darle toda la razón a Anko –(oh cielos que bien se siente tienes razón Anko nunca voy a dejar a Naruto_kun)- el miembro del rubio llego al fin del camino y como en las otras atravesó hasta la matriz

Los gemidos llenaron la habitación mientras el sonido de la cama al rechinar resonaba al ritmo de los quejidos, el calor aumentaba de forma dramática mientras ambos se acercaban al ansiado final, con profundos gemidos ambos terminaron en explosiones de pasión quedando rendidos sobre la cama, ajeno a ellos una cierta mujer de cabello morado espiaba desde la ventana

-te dije que te gustaría Kurenai_chan- murmuro la feliz Anko

En el hospital un mareado y rejuvenecido Sarutobi llegaba acompañado de su nieto, pese a verse joven de nuevo ahora mismo tenia una rara sensación en el cuerpo como si este estuviese adormeciéndose poco a poco y eso no podía ser nada bueno, por otro lado el rubio mayor se sentía fatigado y cansado a pesar de ya estar siendo atendido por los médicos que le lanzaban miradas de desconfianza, al parecer las palabras de Orochimaru se estaba regando a gran velocidad, se sentía cansado y con el cuerpo algo entumido seguramente por la perdida de sangre.

En otra zona de la aldea específicamente hablando en una base subterránea secreta un furioso Danzon era atendido por sus médicos, la hemorragia casi lo mato y ahora tenia que lidiar con demasiadas complicaciones, al final su propia ambición lo hizo cometer un error fatal, solo le quedaba alistarse para el momento en que vinieran por el porque no caería sin dar guerra

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen la razon de este capitulo es porque como puede que me tarde en subir conti queria tenerlos contentos y como se que esta clase de capitulos no les gusta jejeje pero bueno que les parecio lo que le paso a sakura y que tal parece que algo le sucede a sarutobi a y a minato y como siempre sasuke sigue sufriendo eso es maravilloso jajaja bueno los vere en otra ocacion<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: aun no decido el nombre de shukaku pero la mayoria de a los que les pregunto se inclinan por rei que piensan ustedes


	40. C39: Desraizando

**VOLVI**, de mis minivacaciones para traerles el ansiado capitulo numero 39 valla ya me estoy acercando al medio centenar quien lo iva a decir jejeje pero bueno como siempre y para no adelantarles nada mejor voy con los review

**JassZavala**: yo tambien llego a maldecir la suerte del rubio no te preocupes y de danzou bueno aqui lo clararemos  
><strong>Great vampire-shinso<strong>: ya veras que ocurre y si jiraiya me inspiro el capitulo y no alucinas tienen ciertos rasgos sobretodo el del sombrero jejeje  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:en cuanto a lo de sakura no pude resistirme a hacerle eso, lo de los fines de semana pues los uso para descansar y despejarme ademas plasmo una que otra idea que me viene a la cabeza para usarla mas adelante digamos que los uso para inspirarme jeje y dudo que minato refexione  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:pues falta de estampillas solo por eso y lo del smental bueno la parctica hace al maestro y el valla que practica jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: cierto ella se tiene mucha fe y si faltaron estampillas fue una lastima, lo de materializarla ya lo vere mas adelante y del emo no te opreocupes me encanta hacerlo sufrir jajaja  
>bueno repondido esto vamos con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 39: Desraizando<strong>

Un nuevo día amanecía en la aldea de la hoja, y cierto rubio almorzaba muy alegre en compañía de dos mujeres, una de pelo negro y ojos rojos que no podía alejar el sonrojo de sus mejillas mientras su amiga de pelo morado la miraba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, el rubio termino de desayunar y procedió a lavar los platos como siempre mientras la pelimorada arrinconaba a su amiga

-y bien- dijo la sonriente Anko

-bien que?- respondió Kurenai tratando de rodear el asunto

-no te hagas la tonta sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando Kurenai_chan- dijo con su sonrisa picara mientras su amiga se sonrojaba un poco

-bueno…el y yo tu sabes Anko, pasamos la noche juntos- admitió acorralada al fin

-entonces la linda y dulce Kurenai ha dejado atrás su virginidad y se ha vuelto una bella mujer con la ayuda de Naruto_kun- dijo burlonamente mientras la aludida la fulminaba con la mirada

-deja de hablar así Anko- dijo con una voz peligrosamente seria

-oh Kurenai_chan esta enojada acaso quieres un encuentro matutino- dijo segura de sus palabras la mujer experta en interrogación

-Anko- rebatió Kurenai con los ojos cerrados y una de sus cejas bailando un poco

- no te enojes solo juego contigo jajajajaja- rió escandalosamente palmeando la espalda de la molesta Kurenai

-PUES NO BROMEES SABIENDO QUE DORMI CON NARUTO_KUN- grito para enseguida taparse la boca con algo de suerte nadie fuera del departamento la oyó

En la calle un par de mujeres caminaba rumbo al supermercado cuando el grito de Kurenai resonó en el aire considerando donde es que ella vivía se podría decir que fue bastante alta la forma en que lo dijo, las dos mujeres sonrieron mientras cuchicheaban esto en poco tiempo se volvería el mas nuevo chisme de la aldea, de regreso con el trío todos se despedían para proceder con sus ocupaciones diarias recién terminada la guerra, con un suave beso a la mujer de ojos rojos el par de "peculiares" alumno y maestra salieron a la búsqueda de sus compañeros de equipo.

-Hola mil lindos genin- saludo alegremente Anko a los aun vendados Yumi y Jin que tan solo al ver al rubio se pusieron mas rojos que un luz de transito

-hola…¿Qué les pasa?- pregunto el confundido rubio

-nada- dijeron en perfecta coordinación

Flash back inicio

El par de genins de Anko caminaba saliendo del hospital tras ser revisados y dados de alta a decir verdad lo que tenían no era algo que un buen descanso y comida no curase, casi se retiraban cuando escucharon a una del as enfermeras hablar

-entonces ese chico es el de la final ese tal Naruto- dijo ella parloteando con una de sus compañeras

De inmediato los chicos corrieron en búsqueda de información para partir a la búsqueda de su amigo, les dijo el numero de habitación y salieron disparados a ver al rubio, al llegar al pasillo se toparon con una montón de enfermeras rojas que torpemente caminaban tirando cosas mientras se alejaban del cuarto 302 donde se suponía estaba el rubio, no supieron la razón hasta que se aproximaron a la congelada puerta cosa demasiado rara, fue en ese punto donde escucharon los gemidos de cierta usuaria de elemento hielo provenir del interior

-este…crees que debamos…interrumpirlos- pregunto el enrojecido Jin

-NOO…mejor volvamos otro día- respondió la aun mas roja Yumi

-je… Naruto y Haku haciendo…eso…por lo menos podrían haber puesto algún justu de silencio- dijo el chico de espesas cejas mientras abandonaban el piso

Mientras llegaban a las escaleras los gemidos del par resonaban por todos lados sin descanso, incluso Jin podría jurar que vio a un par de enfermeras con envidia en sus ojos…seguramente se equivocaba ya bajaban por las escaleras cuando un ultimo gemido resonó con fuerza

-esos dos como se les ocurre hacer algo así aquí- dijo la ofendida Yumi

-deberíamos probarlo- dijo Jin mirando un cartel sobre un nuevo platillo disponible en un restaurante a la salida del hospital

-¡QUE! COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIRME ESO SIN SIQUIERA INVITARME ALGO TU PERVERTIDO- grito Yumi para enseguida perseguir al confundido chico que no sabia porque trataba de asesinarlo…de nuevo

Flash back fin

-ustedes están muy raros- dijo el rubio ignorante del recuerdo que acababa de invadir las mentes de sus amigos sin en definitiva el era una persona peculiar

-bueno mis lindos genin el día de hoy ayudaremos a los civiles con la reconstrucción y luego iremos de visita al hospital para que saluden a sus compañeros que aun están hospitalizados- dijo sonriendo la mujer de pelo morado, algo le indicaba a los genin que las cosas no serian tan sencillas como ella las expuso.

En efecto fue una mañana de locura, corriendo de un lado a otro de la aldea acarreando madera o bloques de cemento para reconstruir casas, recogiendo escombros y lidiando con algunos cadáveres que siendo honestos no lograban afectar ni a Anko o a Naruto no asó Yumi y Jin que en mas de una ocasión se pusieron azules y la chica devolvió su almuerzo, mientras iban de un lado a otro e rubio no podía dejar de notar la presencia que les vigilaba desde las sombras supuestamente bien oculto claro eso no servia con alguien como el rubio que fue entrenado hasta casi la muerte para percibir la presencia de sus enemigos y desde el principio noto la cercanía de ese sujeto

-**Naruto_kun**- dijo la serena voz de Natsumi en su cabeza

-(ya lo note Natsumi_chan por cierto espero que disfrutaras tu siesta y que Kura_chan y yo no te hallamos despertado)- dijo el sonriente rubio a su zorra interna

-**no te preocupes Naruto_kun no me molestaron**- dijo "dulcemente" la kitsune pelirroja mientras el rubio se centraba en aquel sujeto

-**tu y yo aun tenemos que hablar espadita**- dijo Natsumi con una bolsa de hielo en el cuello mientras la asustada Kurayami estaba detrás del sofá escondida sujetando su peluche de Naruto

-_sálvame Naruto_sama_- murmuro en voz baja mientras la pelirroja rodeaba el sofá

De regreso al exterior el rubio se separo un poco de sus compañeros para realizar una invocación en el suelo apareció un zorro de color negro y ojos rojos con una sonrisa siniestra en su cara tenia tres colas al final de su cuerpo

-en que te sirvo Naruto_sama- dijo con su voz gruesa y diabólica el zorro en cuestión

-hay un tipo siguiéndome quiero que lo inmovilices y lo traigas de preferencia vivo ya después te lo daré para que comas ¿cuento contigo amigo?- dijo el rubio recibiendo como respuesta una siniestra sonrisa del zorro antes de correr entre las viviendas.

De regreso con el equipo 13 (insisto que lindo numero no?), estos estaban ya en una de las zonas de entrenamiento almorzando tranquilamente, bueno lo mas tranquilo que se puede cuando tu sensei se la pasa lanzando gemidos gustosos mientras devora ago de dango y mirando fijamente al rubio de ojos azules, cabe mencionar que tanto Yumi como Jin de nuevo estaban rojos ante las cosas que asumían esos dos hacían a solas después de todo eran vecinos, con quejidos y poniéndoles en alerta emergió del bosque un zorro negro de tres colas arrastrando tras de si a un ninja con el símbolo de raíz, su piernas estaba rotas y tenían signos de mordidas eso mas la sangre que aun escurría del hocico del zorro hacia obvio lo que ocurrió.

-muchas gracias no te vallas cuando acabe es tuyo- dijo el feliz rubio

-mil gracias Naruto_sama- respondió el animal con su voz gruesa

-Naruto_kun puedes invocar zorros- dijo la acusadora Anko mientras señalaba al negro animal que la olfateaba a la distancia

-luego te lo cuento Anko_chan por ahora voy a charlar con mi amigo- y el rubio arrastro al tipo entre los árboles

-que me ves zorrito- dijo la pelimorada ante la mirada fija de la invocación

-tu eres compañera de Naruto_sama verdad hueles a el, se nota que le darás hijos fuertes- dijo con su voz grave el animal mientras todo mundo callaba Yumi se ponía roja ante lo que el animal decía Jin se imaginaba cosas algo subidas de tono y Anko estaba sonriendo feliz al parecer alguien pensaba en ella como en una buena candidata a esposa

Entre los arbustos el rubio arrojaba al lastimado ninja anbu contra un tronco mientras se retiraba su gabardina y la doblaba cuidadosamente ante la mirada fija y fría de guerrero de Danzou

-no me aras hablar- dijo serio mientras el rubio sonreía malévolamente

-eso mismo dijo el otro antes de ponerse a llorar como un bebe, no te preocupes esto no dolerá un poco, te dolerá muchísimo jajajaja- rió perverso mientras un bisturí brillaba en su mano

La sangre de Yumi y Jin se helo en sus venas cuando los gritos seguidos de las suplicas del torturado hombre resonaron por el lugar, por otro lado los ojos de Anko brillaban de emoción al imaginarse lo que el rubio le estaba haciendo al tipo mientras la boca del zorro babeaba ante su futura comida, la cara soñadora de la mujer de cabello morado era a decir verdad aterradora al estar rodeada de semejantes gritos y los dos genin tuvieron la misma idea –(que kami se apiade si Anko_sensei y Naruto tienen hijos)- una imagen mental de un niño de pelo morado y ojos azules con una presencia espeluznante adornada con esa diabólica sonrisa del rubio pasó por sus mentes y les dio mucho mas miedo.

Naruto regreso al claro con algo de sangre en sus manos que limpiaba tranquilamente con un pañuelo que arrojo al terminar, todos lo miraban fijamente esperando que hablara, el rubio sonrío y sus compañeros se aguantaron las ganas de preguntas por su lado su maestra miraba al rubio con una sonrisa aun mas grande

-oh Naruto_kun haces cosas tan lindas tienes que enseñarme- dijo dulcemente mientras el rubio asentía a su petición, enseguida comenzó a saltar como una niña feliz

-aun esta vivo así que diviértete, por cierto cuando regreses que alisten una jauría creo que de caza- dijo el rubio mientras la sonrisa de la invocación aumentaba aun mas

-como mandes mi señor- dijo el zorro antes de correr por su presa

El rubio se puso serio cosa bastante extraña en el y que les indicaba a todos que algo estaba tramando –tengo algo que hacerlos veo en el hospital si- dijo tranquilamente antes de disolverse en un remolino negro dejando a todos callados y pensativos

-creo que Naruto va a matar a alguien- dijo el serio Jin mientras las dos mujeres asentían

-parece que le llego la hora a la momia tuerta- dijo sonriendo sádicamente Anko dejando a sus dos genin pensativos después de todo ellos no conocían a dicha momia tuerta

Al otro lado de la montaña un par de anbu raíz custodiaban la entrada a lo que parecía ser una vieja cueva, un ligero brillo entre los árboles y ambos cayeron al suelo decapitados mientras la sangre volaba por el aire manchando todo, de rodillas frente a la entrada estaba el rubio kunai ensangrentado en mano, realizo varias señales de manos y una jauría de zorros apareció de todos colores y ninguno mayor a un perro de los Inuzuka mirando fijamente al rubio al frente, otros sellos se realizaron u y cerca de 15 salamandras hicieron acto de presencia de colores arenosos, grisáceos o negros mirando fijamente al rubio que les sonreía a todos de manera espeluznante

-vamos a divertirnos porque es hora de cazar- dijo el rubio mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun mas en su cara, todas las invocaciones sonrieron y el rubio corrió al interior seguido de sus animales.

Los anbu raíz patrullaban la zona en estado de alerta tras el fallido intento de conseguir al demonio, 4 de ellos marchaban por un pasillo de piedra largo y negro alumbrado por un par de antorchas, los ojos rojizos brillaron y antes de poder hacer nada estaban en el suelo siendo despedazados por los zorros del rubio, por el techo se movían a gran velocidad las salamandras encarreradas a las bodegas de armamento, tan pronto llegaron a las mismas aguardaron adentro, los gritos de ataque resonaron por el pasillo cuando la puerta de una de las bodegas se abrió el ninja jamás llego a las cajas de los kunai tan pronto puso un pie dentro fue derretido por chorros de acido provenientes de techo.

La confusión comenzó a reinar ante las fuerzas de raíz, que uno a uno comenzaban a desaparecer entre los oscuros pasillos de su fortaleza subterránea, los ojos rojos brillaron en la oscuridad entes de que uno de los ninjas del grupo de patrullaje cayera al suelo entre quejidos mientras era desmembrado por 4 oscuras criaturas

-jajajajajaja- resonó la carcajada en la oscuridad

-¿q…quien anda ahí?- pregunto uno de los ninjas sintiendo algo por primera vez en su vida…miedo

-la muerte jajajajajaja- respondió la misteriosa voz antes de brillar

El relámpago despedazo todo a su pasó destrozando a los ninjas mientras la salpicada de sangre figura caminaba entre los agonizantes ninjas, sus sufrimiento se acabo cuando los hocicos llenos de colmillos aplastaron sus cabezas desparramando sus cerebros por el suelo, los pasos resonaban en los amplios corredores de piedra, el rechinar de la puerta abrió dando paso a una gran zona de entrenamiento iluminada por una especie de gigantesco conjunto de espejos que reflejaban la luz del sol

-tu- dijo uno de los ninjas que estaba frente a la salida de la zona

Enfrente de ellos estaba el rubio con su oscura ropa salpicada de sangre y con esa demencial sonrisa en su cara, a decir verdad el ambiente oscuro y lúgubre de la base le daba un aspecto demoniaco como si recién hubiese salido del infierno

-háganse un favor y quítense de mi camino- dijo la gruesa voz del rubio

-nunca en cuento los refuerzos lleguen te atraparemos para Danzou_sama- respondió serio el líder del equipo

-¿que refuerzos? – dijo ladeando un poco la cabeza con esa ancha y espeluznante sonrisa, a decir verdad la sangre del rubio era mas helada que el hielo en este momento

-ataquen- ordeno el líder mientras el grupo se separaba

De inmediato un par de dragones de tierra se lanzaron contra el rubio que los eludió con facilidad corriendo por las paredes del recinto mientras sus balas de aire lanzaban a los miembros de raíz al suelo, se detuvo de golpe saltando al aire para eludir la bola de fuego, un relámpago salio de la mano del rubio y despedazo el cráneo de su atacante que cayo al suelo entre una explosión de materia encefálica, sangre y restos de cráneo; dio un elegante giro y callo de pie sobre el suelo, levanto el rostro con sus ojos abiertos grandes como platos y esa sonrisa ancha y espeluznante en su cara, corrió de frente contra uno de los primeros atacantes y lanzo su mano izquierda en forma de garra al frente, sus dedos afilados por el chakra atravesaron la carne del hombro mientras jalaban con fuerza con agónico y enorme grito el brazo del sujeto fue arrancado en un geiser de sangre mientras caía al suelo muerto.

Por los pasillos de la base los gritos de los ninjas resonaban con fuerza mientras las invocaciones del rubio mataban todo a su paso, de regreso a la bóveda, los restantes 3 ninjas estaba reagrupados mirando al rubio que aun sostenía el brazo de su compañero caído, su enorme sonrisa con su rostro manchado de sangre solo contribuía a hacerles sentir aun mas miedo, arrojo el brazo al aire y arremetió de frente los ninjas apenas lograron defenderse del violento ataque, en una maniobra desesperada lanzaron un par de jutsus uno de fuego y agua que al chocar crearon una nube de vapor de entre la misma una garra de roca voló tomando al rubio y atrapándolo contra un muro

-tu exceso de confianza te derroto- dijo uno de los ninjas mientras se acercaban al rubio que permanecía con la mirada baja

-jejejeje- rió suavemente el rubio haciéndoles sentir escalofríos

-de que te ríes demonio- cuestiono otro de los ninjas sin dejar de ver al rubio

-de que son en verdad estupidos si piensan que las salamandras no me enseñaron nada- el pecho del rubio se hincho un poco y escupió

Los anbu gimieron de dolor cuando el ligero chorro de acilo cubrió sus rostros, cayeron al suelo retorciéndose mientras sus caras se fundían revelando el hueso blanco antes de que dejasen de gemir de dolor y se quedaran bien muertos, un poco del acido verdoso salio de la boca del rubio y fundió la garra de piedra que aun lo sostenía –(odio hacer esto siempre me dan agruras después)- pensó el rubio mas preocupado por su integridad estomacal que por los ninjas de rostros derretidos a sus pies, tenia sus prioridades bien claras.

Las puertas se abrieron y Danzou miro furioso al rubio que caminaba tranquilamente al enorme recinto donde el daba discursos a sus anbu, ahora estaba todo desierto en menos de 2 horas sus 500 anbu habían sido asesinados por este chico y sus invocaciones, eso solo lo ponía aun mas molesto, el rubio se detuvo mirándolo fijamente

-hola de nuevo momia como te va aun extrañando ese ojo- dijo el burlón Naruto mientras Danzou se enfadaba aun mas

-bastardo, como te atreves a atacar mi raíz eso merece la muerte- dijo el hombre arrojando su bastón y entrando en posición de combate

La velocidad del hombre vendado era excelente, en menos de un segundo su puño ya surcaba el aire por donde se acababa de mover el rubio, una patada de Naruto y Danzou salto girando el aire para lanzarle otro puñetazo que esta vez si conecto la cara del rubio se doblo sobre su espalda y colocando su mano contra el suelo levanto sus piernas golpeando el estomago del viejo halcón de guerra, el vendado hombre retrocedió un poco mientras el rubio se movía sobre sus manos para aterrizar en cuclillas y mirarlo con esa demencial sonrisa

-no lo haces tan mal momia- elogio el rubio mientras Danzou se despojaba de las vendas de su brazo

-ya veras que tan bueno soy monstruo- dijo el hombre revelando su brazo.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos cuando miro el brazo del hombre cubierto de ojos, ojos rojos, el sharingan se apreciaba en cada uno de esos apéndices oculares que decoraban el brazo del hombre que ahora sonreía arrogante

-te impresione demonio- dijo seguro de si mismo mientras el rubio tomaba un aire serio

-tu me llamas demonio o monstruo cuando tienes semejante abominación pegada a ti, cuantos cadáveres profanaste para conseguir eso, cuantas vidas has arruinado, no Danzou aquí el único monstruo eres tu- dijo el solemne rubio

Su brazo derecho se arqueo un poco mientras el pulsante genshi hacia acto de aparición iluminando la negrura del lugar, a decir verdad era una visión interesante la del sitio cubierto de oscuridad donde ahora mismo Naruto era bañado por la brillante luz de su jutsu, corrió de frente a una velocidad increíble, la sonrisa arrogante de Danzou se expandió cuando e muro de viento se interpuso en el camino del rubio –el viento vence al rayo- dijo orgulloso mientras Naruto se detenía de golpe, su ojo se abrió de golpe cuando su pared blancosa se comenzó a desbaratar bajo la presión de ataque –mi Genshi atraviesa lo que sea- dijo el rubio cuando el jutsu Danzou gimió de dolor cuando la explosión de electricidad barrio con todo, se contrajo para lanzar al viejo hombre envuelto en estática mientras el relámpago sobrante atravesaba su corazón

El rubio escupió sobre el cadáver de Danzou y comenzó a alejarse, su instinto lo hizo reaccionar evitando el dragón de viento que casi lo atrapa, se dio la vuelta incrédulo ante lo que miraba ahí estaba ese sujeto con esa confiada sonrisa sin un solo rasguño

-te vas tan pronto si apenas comenzamos- dijo arrogante mientras el rubio atacaba de nuevo

Los golpes no se hicieron esperar mientras el viejo halcón de guerra no se defendía la andanada de golpes culmino con un poderoso dragón eléctrico que lo atrapo en sus fauces para estrellarlo contra u n muro, le energía de disipo revelando el cuerpo calcinado del hombre, de pronto todo pareció moverse como si se distorsionara, de nuevo el rubio eludió un gran soplo de viento que casi le atrapa, otra vez de entre el polvo apareció el sonriente sujeto, un detalle que no paso desapercibido para el rubio fue que uno de los ojos en su brazo poco a poco se cerraba

-que demonios eres tu, porque no te mueres- dijo el molesto rubio

-jajajaj que ocurre demonio no conoces el Izanagi- dijo confiando el viejo hombre

-¿Izanagi?- la duda asolo al rubio en su vida escucho de algo así que le permitiese escapar de la muerte

-es una técnica prohibida del clan Uchiha, le permite al usuario crear un genjutsu que puede doblar la realidad a su voluntad y conveniencia – dijo el tipo mientras su sonrisa se expandía aun mas por el rostro

-eso es imposible- dijo el rubio sin poder creer semejante jutsu

-es muy posible ahora dime que aras si ya no puedes tocarme- dijo arrogante el hombre vendado

El rubio bajo la vista al suelo casi derrotado, justo antes de que una enorme sonrisa adornara su cara y su mano se dirigiera al mango de su espada, la sujeto firmemente antes de desenfundar

-sore e eikyu ni kaba…Kurayami (cúbrelo para siempre… oscuridad)- dijo solemnemente el rubio

El suelo bajo los pies de Naruto crujió mientras la espada era desenfundada envuelta en sombras como si la misma hoja se estuviese materializando de ellas, al disiparse la katana de poco mas de un metro lucia oscura y peligrosa con esas letras en color dorado a lo largo de la espada formando la frase "la voluntad que corta la existencia", la sostuvo con ambas manos y apunto al frente

-vas a probar con esa extraña espada será el mismo resultado- dijo arrogante

La espada del rubio, brillo azulada y zumbante mientras era inundada de electricidad, el sonido de la energía corriendo por el metal resonaba en el silencio de la guarida mientras la levantaba, corrió de frente y dejo caer el corte contra el confiado hombre que solo sonreía, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando su cuerpo fue inundado de la electricidad y el grito escapo de su garganta

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- grito con fuerza

La sangre emano de la herida mientras esta era cauterizada, su brazo lleno de ojos acababa de ser desprendido de el y ahora mismo el rubio sostenía curioso la mutilada extremidad

-c…como lo hiciste- dijo el rodillazo hombre mientras escupía sangre por la boca

-muy fácil, lo que dice kurayami no es solo una frase es su mejor habilidad, ella puede cortar lo que sea que exista, incluso ella pudo atravesar esa ilusión y llegar hasta ti- dijo el rubio que sonreía diabólicamente al mutilado hombre

El miedo corría por la sangre de Danzou cuando de entre la sombras comenzaron a emerger las invocaciones del rubio llenas de sangre y con sonrisas llenas de largos colmillos manchados de sangre, el rubio sello el brazo en un pergamino no dejaría ir la oportunidad de aprender mas de esos ojos del mismo modo que lo haría su viejo maestro, sonrío diabólicamente mientras trazaba unos sellos

-ninpo: karada keismusho (arte ninja: prisión corporal)- y todo la cabeza del paralizado hombre

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando cayó al suelo inerte, las risas del rubio no se hicieron esperar retumbando por todos lados en este ahora sepulcro subterráneo, -este jutsu es invención mía, inutiliza todo el cuerpo y hace que el chakra residual se concentre en el cerebro permitiéndote seguir conciente todo el tiempo mientras poco a poco todo tu ser muere y comienza a descomponerse, no te preocupes no es eterno pero eso si durara cerca de 4 meses- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa demencial en su cara, sus manos corrieron en mas sellos antes de lanzar otro jutsu

-ninpo: jigoku no Numa sakkaku (arte ninja: ilusión del infierno de Numa)- la conciencia del hombre se desplomo en la oscuridad –diviértete que esto durara hasta que finalmente mueras- dijo la lejana voz del rubio

Todo se sumió en la oscuridad mientras resonó esa música (si quieren saber como suena denle clic al video pero no me hago responsable de posibles daños mentales youtube .com/watch?v=6Fe6EV76qyo&feature=related fueron advertdos) frente a el un enorme escenario lleno de luces multicolor, el estaba atado a una silla con cinta manteniendo sus ojos bien abiertos, su silla ascendió al escenario ubicándose al centro y frente a el bailando al ritmo de semejante música aparecieron Gai, Lee y Jin usando unos ajustados y muy cortos trajes de color verde saltando y dando giros a su alrededor mientras decían cosas de mostrarle el esplendor de su juventud… la cordura de Danzou se fue para nunca volver.

El rubio se estremecía mientras juraba casi poder escuchar lo mismo que el ahora traumado y agonizante Danzou, mejor no hacer eso de nuevo no quería tener que volver a imaginarse semejante técnica incluso estaba seguro que Hanzo le prohibiría semejante tortura, ni el tenia tal crueldad dentro de el; el rubio llego al exterior viendo el horizonte mientras sus invocaciones agradecían su comida y se disipaban en el aire, saco el collar de su ropa y recordó a Okko, una traicionera lagrima se asomo en el y hablo al viento

-ya pago uno de los culpables abuelo solo me falta el otro- dijo a la nada antes de desvanecerse en dirección del hospital

Tan pronto apareció fue a saludar a los demás genin, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que fuese abordado por un anbu que le menciono que su presencia se requería en la sala del consejo, con una despedida cordial el rubio partió, tan pronto llego atrajo las miradas molestas de la mayoría del consejo civil y unas cuantas de superioridad del consejo ninja véase directamente a cierto Hyuuga, tomo asiento junto a las tres mujeres de inmediato un tenue sonrojo cruzo la cara de Mikoto y Kushina mientras Tsume sonreía ampliamente como adoraba esta clase de situaciones

-bien nos hemos reunido porque tenemos noticias inquietantes- dijo Homura presidiendo el consejo

-¿Qué clase de noticias?- cuestiono Inoichi al viejo hombre

-los medicos han informado que tanto Hokague_sama como Sarutobi presentan casos de envenenamiento debido a una sustancia desconocida, no pueden curarles únicamente posponer lo inevitable- dijo serio mientras todo mundo callaba

De inmediato murmullos sobre que hacer inundaron la sala lo ultimo que necesitaban era que su Hokague falleciera en un momento tan tenso como este

- que los cure Ishura- dijo algo despectivo uno de los sujetos de la parte civil, de inmediato todas las miradas recayeron en Naruto

-¿Cómo se supone que haga eso?- pregunto el rubio mientras el mismo concejal hablaba

-rejuveneciste a Sarutobi eso debe ser fácil para ti- volvió a hablar el hombre mientras todos miraban al rubio

-regenere sus heridas y se me fue un poco la mano por eso rejuveneció pero no puedo curar un veneno regenerar no es lo mismo que sanar- respondió serio el rubio desvaneciendo la esperanza

-es el veneno de la kusanagi cierto- dijo Jiraiya uniéndose a la platica

-en efecto es el veneno de esa arma los médicos les dan máximo otro mes y medio antes de fallecer- dijo Homura aun al mando del consejo

-entonces se que hacer, en mi días genin me corte con esa espada y casi me muero pero Tsunade pudo curarme así que ella debe poder hacerlo de nuevo- respondió dando luz a esta situación

Por la siguiente hora se discutieron pros y contras de la opción, al final consejo estuvo de acuerdo el sanin de los sapos recuperaría a la ultima Senju para salvar al Hokague y a Sarutobi

-quiero que Naruto venga conmigo- dijo el sanin llamando la atención de todos

-porque quieres que ese genin lo acompañe en ese caso llévese a algún jounin- dijo despectivo Hiashi Hyuuga

-el fue mercenario tiene contactos además aun no estoy al cien por ciento y el demostró que esta mas allá del nivel de un genin por eso lo llevare y no aceptare un no como respuesta- al final el consejo doblego las manos, -te veo en una hora en la puerta norte Naruto- y el sanin partió mientras el rubio se dirigía a su casa por sus cosas

Todo estaba callado y sereno demasiado quizá, con cautela el rubio entro hasta su recamara esperando toparse con algún invasor pero nunca con eso

-**ya te esperaba Naruto_kun**-dijo la mujer de ojos dorados y cabello arenoso

Sobre la cama del rubio una voluptuosa y semidesnuda Shukaku lo miraba con ojos no muy santos, estaba cubierta por una delgada sabana de seda y usando un conjunto de sostén y pantaleta en colores café muy claros mientras miraba al rubio en shock

-**ven Naruto_kun déjame darte las gracias por liberarme**- dijo ella con una voz muy seductora

-oye Naruto_kun escuche que….¿quien demonios es esa?- pregunto la molesta Anko mientras entraba a la recamara del rubio

**-genial mira se buena niña y lárgate que los mayores tenemos cosas que arreglar- **dijo la mujer de ojos color dorado

Fue cuando estallo la pelea verbal frente al aturdido rubio que a decir verdad estaba impresionado con el vocabulario de Anko que al parecer estaba a la par con el de una demonio quien lo diría, dentro del rubio la aun aterrada Kurayami estaba e su cuarto temblando de miedo mientras una furiosa zorra despedazaba la sala…de nuevo

-**ESA MALDITA CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ LE ENSEÑARE A NO METRSE CON MI NARUTO_KUN SIN PEDIR PERMISO**- grito al viento mientras arrojaba un sillón por la puerta del frente

El rubio estaba empacando su ropa mientras la discusión seguía y se preguntaba si existía alguien que le ayudara a solucionar estos choques, -achu- estornudo una mujer rubia de cabello en dos coletas con una generosa delantera en algún lugar de la nación del fuego, bueno el rubio solo podía esperar a que nadie se asesinara mientras iba por esa mujer llamada Tsunade, era extraño pero algo dentro de el se sentía ansioso de hallarla y temeroso casi como si ella fuese a empeorar todo, seguramente se trataba de algún error…. ¿verdad?.

* * *

><p>y aqui termina esto, que les parecio el destino de danzou espero no haberme ensañado mucho con el...nah se lo merecia, tambien que tal lo directa que nos salio shukaku y la boquita de anko jejeje tambien vimos que el encuento de naruto y haku no fue tan privado gracias al cielo que kushina estaba en otro piso si no, y ahora el rubio parte a la busqueda de tsunade no se porque pero piesno que su vida se va a complicar mucho<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:que les parecio el genjutsu terrible verdad


	41. C40: La busqueda

siiii el capitulo 40 esta aqui, cielos no puedo creer que halla llegado tan lejos y lo que me falta todavia jejeje, pero bueno ahora veremos como el sanin de pelo blanco y el rubio buscan a cierta Senju, creo que el rubio va a sufrir de ahora en adelante jejeje pero bueno dejemos eso y vamos a los review

**KaSuMi MoRiSaTo**:yo tambien me juero por ver que pasa con esos dos pero la angustia no nos matara mucho tiempo creeme, y si danzou se lo merecia y lo del icha icha creo que ya lo escribe solo esperemos que cuando las que estan en el libro se enteren no lo maten  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:creeme el efecto de la musica empeora todo como no tienes una idea brrrrrr, lo del shumpo aun lo considero eso si el rubio va a ser muy rapido para poder dale pelea al hirashin  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:bueno ya veremos la relacion shukaku anko no se porque pero creo que el rubio va a sufrir, y lo de danzou creo que se lo merecia pero sin duda eso va a ir directo a los jutsus prohibidos  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si el rubio fue muy cruel quiza demasiado pero ya lo pagara con lo que se le viene encima jajajaja  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>:aun considero lo del naruzhisu y la relacion del saniy el rubio va en vias de expansion jeje  
>ahora respondido esto vamos con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

saldo al capitulo 40: **18** alertas, **33** favoritos y **137** reviews, muchas gracias TT_TT

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 40: La búsqueda<strong>

Jiraiya y Naruto caminaban tranquilamente y en silencio alejándose de la aldea de la hoja, las palabras del sanin de las serpientes aun calaba hondo en la mente del viejo hombre que no paraba de lanzarle miradas disimuladas al rubio de sombrero que seguía sus pasos en completo silencio, por su cabeza aun desfilaba la escena que tuvo lugar días atrás

Flash back inicio

Minato aun estaba convaleciente y el sanin peliblanco llego de visita, fue una agradable platica que giro en torno a la mala comida y a las lindas enfermeras, a decir verdad el hecho de que el rubio mayor no regañase a su maestro por su actitud le resultaba algo inquietante al sanin, fue entre risas cuando decidió soltar su duda

-Minato dime ¿Qué has pensado sobre lo que nos dijo Orochimaru?- cuestiono su maestro mientras el rubio tomaba un aire seco y distante

-nada, eso solo fue una mentira ese mocoso es el demonio encarnado solamente eso- respondió con voz molesta

-pero no entiendes que quizá tiene razón- rebatió el gama sanin al rubio que ahora le miraba fijamente

-solo nos mintió sensei no puedo creer que lo tomes enserio- dijo Minato negándose a considerar la posibilidad

-pero es que eso explica mejor todo, su chakra, su actitud, el hecho de que tenga rasgos del zorro no significa que sea el, por dios Minato tu hijo aun puede estar vivo- dijo en un tono casi suplicante, por su lado el rubio mayor simplemente se miraba las manos apretadas como puños

-no lo es, es un monstruo y merece morir y nada me hará dejar de pensar así sensei nada me oyó, ese demonio se apodero del cuerpo de mi hijo y ahora lo usa a su conveniencia, el jamás será mi hijo en lo que a mi respecta solo es un demonio que merece morir- dijo de manera solemne el yondaime antes de voltear a mirar por la ventana

-sabes Minato, siempre me culpe por no estar presente cuando revisaban al niño después del sellado pensaba que de no haber partido en busca de ese tipo podría haber tratado de solucionar esa desgracia, pero ahora que nos revelaron esto veo una posibilidad de que el niño, mi ahijado, este vivo y no quiero dejar ir mas tiempo- dijo sereno mientras se ponía de pie para salir de la habitación

-de que estas hablando sensei- dijo el rubio mayor mientras el hombre lo miraba con una sonrisa melancólica

-voy a averiguar si es verdad, si lo es suplicare su perdón y tratare de acercarme a el si no como familia por lo menos como amigo; sabes desde que Kushina se entero de su embarazo tu te pusiste algo distante incluso llegue a pensar que odiabas a tus hijos por alejar a tu mujer y ahora con todo el dolor de mi corazón veo que quizá estaba en lo cierto, espero recapacites hasta luego Minato- y sin mas el sanin peliblanco salio de la habitación

-(no me importa quien sea el merece morir sea mi hijo o el demonio por su culpa mi vida se esta arruinando y tiene que pagar)- pensó el yondaime consumiéndose poco a poco por su propio rencor.

Flash back fin

El rubio estaba algo curioso, después de todo el hombre de cabello blanco a su lado no dejaba de lanzarle miradas ocasionales y a decir verdad estaba comenzando a incomodarle, en su cara se podía apreciar algún debate interno relacionado con el se veía pensativo y dudoso y eso solo incomodaba mas al rubio que al fin decidió romper el hielo

-así que usted es un sanin verdad- dijo el rubio atrayendo la atención de Jiraiya

-desde luego mocoso, soy tan poderoso como el mismo Orochimaru- dijo inflando su pecho lleno de orgullo, curiosamente el rubio se alejo unos metros de el y le lanzo miradas llenas de duda

-genial otro pedófilo- dijo el rubio algo molesto

-¡QUE!- grito el indignado sanin peliblanco, - yo no soy esa clase de tipo, escúchame bien yo soy un súper pervertido amante de las mujeres y las curvas que te quede bien claro jajajajajaja- rió escandalosamente mientras una gota se formaba en la nuca del rubio

-si tu lo dices…ero sanin- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa chueca en su cara callando al hombre que ahora mismo lo miraba con duda

-¿Por qué me llamas así?- pregunto lleno de curiosidad

-Kasumi_chan me dijo que así te llamara no me convencía pero viendo como actúas te queda a la perfección- respondió el seguro rubio

Ahora mismo Naruto miraba todo con una gota en su nuca pues el hombre experimentado guerrero, ninja legendario y miembro de los sanin estaba en cuclillas dibujando círculos en la tierra mientras un aura azulada de depresión lo envolvía murmurando cosas sobre mocosas pelirrojas que convencen a rubios tontos de faltarle al respeto, el rubio sonrío esa faceta del hombre le recordaba a cierto emo vengador…hablando de el que le habría pasado.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja el aun paralizado Sasuke Uchiha, estaba atado a su cama para evitar que se cayera como el día anterior, era extraño después de todo se suponía que estaba inmovilizado, a nadie se le ocurrió pensar en que el lindo niño con el que compartía el cuarto lo tiro en un intento por buscar su martillo de plástico que se le fue y cayo sobre la cama, al final el agradable pequeño termino golpeando la espalda del Uchiha que acabo cara al suelo; por ello mismo estaba ahora atado a la cama a su lado el pequeño niño ahora sacaba algo de una caja de plástico de seguro mas juguetes a decir verdad el pobre emo ya estaba resignado a sufrir sus juegos pero sus ojos se abrieron enormes cuando el niño saco algo brillante y metálico…un clavo verdadero y miro al Uchiha como si tuviese cara de tabla, sudo frio pero la fortuna le sonrío cuando la enfermera se llevo al pequeño para que comiese, volvería y entonces Sasuke Uchiha sufriría mucho mas, un par de sujetos de ropa de mensajeros entregaron un paquete al Uchiha paralizado que se preguntaba porque demonios eso parecía una momia mal envuelta, no lo sabia pero el escalofrío en su columna no le indicaba nada bueno, la "momia" abrió sus ojos verdes bonitos eso si, y se posaron en Sasuke andes de despedazar su envoltura y gritar a los cuatro vientos

-SASUKE_KUUUUNNN- y la pelirosada le salto encima en un abrazo mortal, un par de costillas crujieron, se habían roto

-(porque no me muero de una vez)- pensó el adolorido Sasuke mientras la rosada se despedía con la promesa de regresar a cuidarlo el día de mañana, tan pronto salio y la enfermera se fue un sonido de motor atrajo su atención, el lindo niño tenia un taladro en sus manos…¿un taladro? De donde rayos había sacado algo así no tenia idea pero algo era seguro esa amable sonrisa le indicaba al moreno que pronto tendría un par de orificios nuevos –(donde se meten los hermanos homicidas cuando los necesitas, por favor quien sea solo asesíneme)- pensó mientras el sonido del taladro se le acercaba mas y mas.

El rubio estaba callado y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, ancha y escalofriante no sabia porque pero alguien estaba haciendo algo que lo ponía de muy buen humor, por otro lado el sanin peliblanco lo miraba sonreír y feos y muy dolorosos recuerdos inundaban su mente, a decir verdad esa sonrisa era idéntica a la de Hanzo y eso solo hacia todo mas extraño

-Naruto, lo que dijo Orochimaru sobre ti- no pudo terminar la frase aunque mas que nada ansiaba conocer la verdad detrás del rubio

-el no mentía, yo no soy Kyuubi, ella solo vive dentro de mi nada mas- respondió el rubio haciendo al hombre mirarlo con dolor en sus ojos

-yo…yo lo siento no debí asumir que eras el demonio lo siento tanto- dijo el sanin con los ojos algo lloroso a pesar de todo algo n el le decía que el rubio no mentía

-no voy a perdonarte- dijo el rubio dejando al hombre callado y serio, -tu no me hiciste nada apenas nos conocemos no tengo nada que perdonarte en lo que a mi respecta tu no tienes la culpa de la vida que he tenido ero sanin- dijo el rubio con una ligera sonrisa en su cara

-Naruto, gracias, ya veras te prometo que me ganare tu confianza- dijo el hombre hinchando su pecho de orgullo era algo extraño pero algo en el rubio le decía que hacer amistad con este hombre era lo correcto, fue cuando Jiraiya salto ante un detalle –espera dijiste ella Kyubi ¿es una chica?- pregunto con curiosidad en su cara

-desde luego, es la mas bella y sexy kitsune del mundo- respondió el rubio recibiendo un gracias en su subconsciente

Por su lado el sanin estaba garabateando en su libreta como loco sin dejar de soltar risas pervertidas ante los escenarios que desfilaban por su mente sin parar, en la mayoría de ellos involucraba a un monje rubio seducido por una youko silvestre que le mostraba los placeres del cuerpo… se reía como loco y a decir verdad ponía nervioso al rubio, en otra parte del país cierta mujer rubia sentía unas ganas asesinas de aplastar a su viejo compañero y no tenia realmente una razón para ello…hasta ahora.

De regreso a la aldea de hoja una mujer de ojos violeta preparaba una merienda ligera para estar en compañía de su hija, desde que le contó el secreto del rubio ella estaba mas decidida que nunca a estar junto a el pero ahora era el momento de revelarle el resto de la verdad antes de que el rubio mayor le envenenara la mente –Kasumi_chan hay algo que quiero contarte- dijo la serena Kushina mientras su hija tomaba asiento frente a ella; fue una conversación larga y llena de momentos tensos, cuando Kasumi se entero del engaño de su padre sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, cuando supo donde los encontró su madre quiso salir y despellejar a Sayako pero la pelirroja mayor la detuvo ese era su privilegio, y finalmente cuando supo del sello se lleno de un sentimiento que jamás pensó tener, desprecio hacia su padre, al final termino llorando en brazos de Kushina

-tranquila hija todo estará bien no te preocupes- dijo con su voz tranquila mientras Kasumi dejaba de llorar

-pero lo que te hizo fue horrible kasan de no ser por Naruto_kun que te pudo haber pasado- dijo ella mientras Kushina solo sonreía

-eso ya no importa, lo que importa es que estemos juntas hija y que tu y yo podemos seguir con nuestras vidas alado de Naruto_kun- dijo ella con un tenue sonrojo en su cara

-pero que cosas dices kasan- respondió la chica tan roja como su pelo

-oh mi Kasumi_chan se apena, jejeje quien diría que tu hermano nos conquistaría verdad hija- dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa mientras la joven de pelo rojo se ponía pálida como cierto sanin

-que…Naruto es….mi hermano- dijo tartamudeando sin poder creerlo

-ups se me salio pero eso ya no importa porque- quiso explicar la situación completa pero su hija ya estaba fuera de control

-ESTOY ENAMORADA DE MI HERMANO- grito con fuerza la chica mientras jalaba su cabello y Kushina reprimía una risa, unas escenas bastante subidas de tono con los sufijos de onichan y onechan –porque pienso estas cosas nunca debí leer el icha icha- dijo en voz alta, todo el siti se lleno de un intenso instinto asesina, y se giro para ver a Kushina envuelta en un aura demoníaca que la hacia sentir aun mas aterradora que cierto biju gigante de arna

-VOY A MATARTE JIRAIYAAAAAA- grito al viento

De regreso con el dueto viajero un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del sanin peliblanco indicándole que algo no muy bueno le ocurriría cuando volviese a la aldea, lo mejor era disfrutar del presente algo le indicaba que quizá no tendría un futuro, el dueto llego a un pequeño poblado y entraron directos a un hotel a decir verdad tenia ya casi una semana caminando y el rubio extrañaba poder dormir en una cama, tan pronto llegaron el sanin peliblanco salio disparado en busca de un lugar de "entretenimiento" relacionado con alcohol y mujeres, el rubio suspiro y entro al hotel

-es el verdad- dijo una de las figuras envuelta en una capa negra con nubes rojas cargando una enorme espada vendada

-si , el es el jinchuriki del nueve colas- respondió con su voz fría su acompáñate que curiosamente se parecía mucho a Sasuke

-vamos por el de una buena vez- dijo el hombre a su lado de piel curiosa y dientes afilados asemejando a un tiburón

-espera a que se aleje Jiraiya no es buena idea atacarlo en compañía de un sanin y menos si esos rumores son ciertos- volvió a hablar seriamente la figura de cabello negro

-yo espero que lo sea mi samehada esta hambrienta y si el es tan poderoso será un buen bocadillo- dijo con esa sonrisa mientras acariciaba la hora de su espada

-ya se fue vamos por el- y las dos figuras se desvanecieron en bolas de humo

El rubio estaba muy cómodo en su cama mirando el techo y pensando e su vida hasta el momento, si tuvo momentos muy difíciles pero valían la pena cuando pensaba en ciertas mujeres que aceleraban su corazón, a decir verdad las extrañaba a todas, en este momento se preguntaba si era un pervertido por tener ideas relacionadas con todas a la vez y muchos clones de sombra, seguramente lo era al final la influencia de Natsumi lo corrompió, tocaron a su puerta y abrió tranquilamente mirando a las dos figuras frente a el

-genial miren no se que vendan u ofrezcan pero no me interesa esta bien- y cerro la puerta en la cara de los ninjas renegados que tenían gotas en sus nucas, tocaron de nuevo

-otra vez ustedes, ya se son de alguna religión verdad, miren no se ofendan pero estoy bien como estoy y no quiero cambiar adiós- y volvió a cerrarles la puerta en la cara

-este mocoso es raro- dijo el hombre de la enorme espada con una gota en su nuca

La puerta se despedazo y miraron al rubio cómodamente recostado en su cama leyendo un libro sobre sellado, bajo el libro y miro al dúo de sujetos que le miraba uno de ellos con cara de pocos amigos, el rubio suspiro y saco un billete de 5 ryus, camino hasta el hombre de aspecto de escualo y le dio el billete, los dos criminales se miraron con duda

-debieron decirme que eran de una de esas sociedades protectoras de animales, y les daba el donativo de inmediato rayos ahora como voy a explicar lo de la puerta, bueno ya pensare en algo espero que mi dinero les sirva y puedan salvar a los tiburones, que les valla bien- y los empujo tranquilamente a la salida.

En el corredor los dos confundidos criminales se miraban aun sin comprender que rayos acababa de pasar, atrás de ellos el rubio levantaba los escombros de la puerta, finalmente fue el hombre de la espada quien perdió el juicio

-ya estoy harto tu vienes con nosotros niño que vamos a sacarte al nueve colas- dijo molesto mientras su acompañante se sujetaba la cara mientras negaba

-Kisame no tenia que decirle todo eso- dijo el hombre de cara seria

-perdóname Itachi pero este mocoso es desesperante- respondió el sujeto de nombre Kisame

-bueno vasta de esto tu vienes con nosotros- frente a ellos un rubio sonriente brillo y estallo cuando Kisame lo jalo de la playera

-par de tontos los reconocí de inmediato no puedo creer que cayeran en un truco como ese- dijo el sonriente rubio en el corredor mientras el par de tostados ninjas se levantaba del suelo ahora mismo Kisame estaba furioso

-MALDITO MOCOSO- y arremetió con su espada de frente, fue un corte limpio que cerceno las piernas el clon estallo en una bomba de agua

Los dos ninjas ahora quemados y empapados se miraban algo confusos con tan extraño ataque, el ruido de la electricidad llamo su atención y miraron al rubio real lanzando un relámpago al suelo mojado, la energía corrió veloz y con gran agilidad Itachi esquivo el ataque no así su compañero que recibió la descarga de golpe –sale orden de tiburón asado- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara por primera vez en su vida Itachi sintió algo de miedo quizá actuaba como tonto pero este mocoso era en verdad peligroso, su compañero humeante se levanto del suelo con una expresión de odio en su cara

-VOY A DESPEDAZARTE- grito al viento, una bola de fuego lo detuvo y los dos giraron para ver al sanin peliblanco acompañado de otro rubio que se disipo en humo

-vámonos Kisame- ordeno Itachi a su compañero

-estas loco no voy a dejar así esta humillación- dijo el indignado renegado de Kiri mirando fijamente al rubio

-no sabemos de que es capaz el rubio pero por lo visto es buen combatiente además tenemos a un sanin nuestras posibilidades de ganar no son muy altas es mejor retirarnos por ahora- dijo con su voz seria y segura

-maldito mocoso nos veremos de nuevo- y ambos ninjas se desvanecieron en bolas de humo

Tan pronto se fueron comenzó la explicación sobre su organización y de cómo el rubio los había tomado tan desprevenidos cabe mencionar que cuando lo contó el sanin se rió como loco después de todo quien diría que dos criminales rango s serian tomados desprevenidos de semejante manera; de regreso a la aldea de la hoja cierta mujer de pelo morado estaba sentada en la mesa de su departamento tomando algo de cerveza con una mujer de ojos dorados mirándole fijamente sentada frente a ella, a un costado una asustada Kurenai esperaba sobrevivir a la inminente confrontación, se preguntaba como termino así cuando hacia días atrás esa mujer llego junto a Anko diciendo algo sobre humanas que debían conocer su lugar como compañeras de segunda clase desde ese momento vivió con ellas y ahora mismo estaba enfrascada en una lucha de miradas con Anko, una sonrisa sádica y espeluznante adorno la cara de la mujer de cabello color arenoso , Kurenai tembló, una sonrisa semejante adorno la cara de su mejor amiga y tembló aun mas

-**sabes mujer**- dijo la chica de ojos dorados y curvas muy pronunciadas

-¿Qué?- respondió la pelimorada algo seria

-**tu…me caes bien de seguro podremos divertirnos mucho con Naruto_kun**- la pelimorada sonrío aun mas

-tu también me caes bien y claro que lo pasaremos bien no sabrá ni que le paso jajajajaja- se rió como loca la mujer de pelo morado

-(ellas me asustan)- pensó la temblorosa Kurenai algo le decía que esta mujer estaba lejos de irse de sus vidas

Un nuevo día estaba llegando a su fin y el rubio caminaba algo fastidiado por la ciudad de Tanzaku, se había separado del sanin peliblanco para cubrir mas terreno solo se le paso e detalle de decirle al rubio como era esa tal Tsunade, detalle menor claro, estaba algo hambriento su estomago gruño y sin mas entro en un pequeño bar en busca de algo de comer, la esquina un par de ebrios molestaban a unas mujeres que esperaban su cena, de inmediato la caballerosidad del rubio lo guío hasta la zona del conflicto

-hey par de borrachos porque no dejan de molestar- dijo el rubio con voz grave y molesta

-lárgate de aquí niño no vez que estamos convenciendo a estas bellezas de divertirse con nosotros- dijo uno de los tipos con un aliento apestando en alcohol

De pronto los dos tipos cayeron in inconcientes al suelo cuando el rubio conecto dos puñetazos a sus estómagos dejándolos tendidos en el suelo, giro su atención a las mujeres y con una sonrisa hablo –ya no molestaran mas damas- dijo el rubio con una gran y encantadora sonrisa, la primera de ella de cabello y ojos negros con una kimono igualmente negro agradeció con un tenue sonrojo en su cara un pequeño cerdo chillaba a sus pies en agradecimiento, los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos cuando reconoció a la otra mujer

-Hime_chan?- dijo el rubio mirando a la mujer de ojos color miel

-pero si ere tu que haces por aquí buscándome acaso- dijo ella con una sonrisa confiada en su cara

-me encantaría poder decir que si pero ayudo a alguien a localizar a una compañera- respondió el rubio, no supo porque pero cuando el rubio dijo que no la buscaba algo dentro de ella se desilusiono un poco

-oh que modales tengo esta es mi amiga, alumna y compañera de viaje Shizune- dijo la rubia tocando el hombro de la morena

-mucho gusto Shizune_chan- dijo el amigable rubio haciéndole sonrojar un poco.

El rubio tomo asiento junto a ellas y ceno gustoso acompañándoles contando anécdotas de sus viajes y del momento en que conoció a la rubia omitiendo claro esta lo que paso esa noche, a decir verdad casi parecía una cena familiar, la noche termino rápido y el rubio se ofreció a llevarlas a su hotel, las dejo en la puerta y se alejo tranquilamente no sin ates besar el dorso de cada una de sus manos en un gesto poco común entre los hombres, desapareció a la distancia, la cara de Shizune estaba blanca e incrédula ante lo que estaba mirando su maestra tenia su mano repegada al pecho y estaba algo roja de la cara

-Tsunade_sama se sonrojo- dijo acusadoramente la mujer de pelo negro

-deja de decir tonterías Shizune y vamos a dormir- dijo la rubio ignorando el comentario de su alumna aunque el hecho de sentir sus mejillas calidas era indicativo de que tenia razón

El ojiazul llego a su hotel y entro en su habitación a descansar cómodamente, habría sido así si no fuese por los sonidos en la recamara de alado donde obviamente cierto sanin tenia compañía femenina el rubio suspiro y se giro a la ventana había una bella luna creciente en el cielo y la imagen de cierta rubia no se alejaba de su mente

-**Naruto_kun se esta enamorando**- dijo la cantarina voz de Natsumi en su cabeza y el rubio suspiro ahora ella no lo iba a dejar en paz

De regreso a Konoha cierta matriarca del clan Inuzuka estaba sentada leyendo un libro sobre su mesita de noche mientras los gemidos ahogados de las actividades masturbatorias de su hija llegaban a sus oídos, entre los ahogados gemidos se podía escuchar el nombre del rubio y eso la hacia sonreír aun mas, sin duda su hija estaba muy emocionada sin contar decidida, serian una gran familia feliz ahora con el asunto del clan Ishura lo que la hacia pensar en que habría posibilidades de tener nuevas "hermanas" unidas al rubio

-no importa cuantas seamos yo soy y seré siempre la perra alfa- dijo en voz baja antes de dirigirse a su cama e imitar las acciones de su hija

En su habitación Kiba Inuzuka estaba en verdad molesto, se estaba tapando los oídos con su almohada en un vano intento por acallar los sonidos y quejidos de su madre y hermana que giraban entorno a cierto rubio al que no paraba de maldecir y pensar que cuando se casaran formalmente ellas se irían, una idea salio a flote en su cabeza si ellas se iban el seria el nuevo líder del clan y así podría hacer una solicitud oficial por la mano Hinata, una sonrisa arrogante adorno su cara al final el rubio le serviría de algo, era una lastima que el padre de la Hyuuga considerase un matrimonio político con el recién nombrado clan Ishura y quien mejor que la "inútil" de su hija mayor, sonrío arrogante cuando la idea paso por su mente sin saber lo feliz que volvería a Hinata

-maldición porque no se callan- se quejo Kiba cuando los sonidos volvieron a empezar esta iba a ser una larga noche

El sol brillaba de nuevo en la ciudad de Tanzaku y el rubio caminaba de nuevo sin el sanin de pelo blanco que salio disparado a decir verdad el ojiazul no sabia si a buscar a esa tal Tsunade, a un baño para regresar su cena o al mismo lugar en busca de mas diversión…seguramente era lo ultimo, suspiro mientras caminaba por la calle el sol despuntaba señalando la hora no debían ser mas de las 8:00 am y el ya estaba caminando sin nada que hacer, choco sin querer con alguien en la calle

-fíjate por donde vas- dijo la femenina y molesta voz

-lo siento…oh buenos días Hime_chan-saludo el feliz rubio a la mujer de grandes atributos

-pero si eres tu de nuevo seguro de que no me sigues- cuestiono entrecerrando los ojos de manera peligrosa

-claro que no, solamente caminaba pero tuve suerte de toparme con una bella mujer- dijo sonriendo mientras de nuevo ella se sonrojaba un poco

Fue un día entrefino el que pasó el rubio en compañía de ella eludiendo el mar sin fin de acreedores que buscaba desesperados el collar de la mujer al parecer perteneció a su abuelo y valía mucho dinero, el rubio comprendía lo que era tener solo algo así para recordar a tu familia y le ayudo a alejar a los tipos, no fue nada que un par de apuestas y unas sonrisas intimidantes no arreglaran, al final ellos le debieron dinero a ella.

Fue un buen día y ahora mismo estaban en el mismo sitio cenando cómodamente tras ser sorprendidos por la chica de pelo oscuro tratando de fugarse a un casino cercano, se sentía feliz en compañía del rubio y era un sentimiento que hacia tanto no experimentaba, en este momento la platica con la serpiente donde le ofrecía devolverle a su novio y hermano fallecidos a cambio se sanar su brazo cercenado perdía valor, ella estaría dispuesta a mandarlo a diablo si pudiese seguir junto al rubio, su corazón latía veloz y se negaba a creerlo acaso se estaba enamorando de el no podía ser

-Tsunade- dijo el sanin peliblanco entrando al sitio y enfilándose a la mujer

-Jiraiya- respondió la mujer mientras el rubio se giraba para ver al sonriente sanin de cabello blanco

-hola ero sanin- saludo cortes el rubio

-Naruto, ¿de conoces a Tsunade?- pregunto el hombre señalando a la mujer que miro fijamente al rubio impresionado con su nombre, recuerdos de aquella noche pasaron por sus cabezas poniéndolos a los dos un poco rojos mientras sus acompañantes aguardaban una explicación, si eso iba a ser interesante.

* * *

><p>y aqui esta, les gusto? que les parecieron los viajes a la aldea para ver como marchan las cosas, vimos a kushina irse de la lengua jeje, a tsume estar orgullosa de la eleccion de su hija, a kiba planenado cosas que no le van a salir, a anko haciendo una nueva amiga (eso me da miedo), y a sasuke sufrir mas, no se ustedes pero ese niño con el que comparte habitacion cada dia me cae mejor jajaja y claro el mortal encuentro con los miembros de akatsuki jejeje que les parecio la actitud del rubio y al fin han localizado a tsunade que parece siente cosas por un endemoniadamente suertudo ojiazul me pregunto como se ira a poner cuando sepa lo de la pligamia y las multiples esposas jejeje buno los dejo con esto<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que creen que deva hacer con Shizune?


	42. C41: Los tres sanin

y aqui estoy de nuevo con otro maravilloso capitulo plagado de peleas y situacion es emocionantes, jeje no seria un fic de ninjas sin la accion obvio, pero tambienme gusta la comedia por eso el cap anterior tuvo mucho de eso, en fin espero que les guste este capitulo ahora pasemos a los review

**JassZavala**:ya veras la explicacion per le auguro sufrimiento al sanin peliblanco y mucho acoso al rubio suertudo  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:ya lo lei creeme es un arma mortal brrrr, y lo de urahara es cierto se parecen demasiado jeje  
><strong>Lady StarFireLight<strong>:yo tambien adoro a ese niño jejeje, y no se realmente de donde salio pero fue una bendicion no crees,no te preocupes por lo de kasumi entendera mas con una madre como kushina terca como solo ella puede ser, en cuanto a lo de tsunade ya lo veras mas abajo,y me da gusto que te gustara la escena de los akatsuki cuando la escribi me estaba ahogando de la risa  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:tienes razon en lo se shizune no quiero que se sienta sola y si las cosas para minato ya se complican cada vez mas  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:ya veras la reaccion del rubio y a mi tambien casi me da pena el uchiha casi, y kushina explico o explicara todo no te preocupes por eso  
>resuelto esto vamos con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 41: Los tres sanin<strong>

Jiraiya y Shizune estaba callados mirando fijamente al par de rubios sonrojados, bueno el hecho de que hubiesen conocido en un casino no era algo que le extrañase mucho a la mujer de cabello negro, por otro lado el sanin peliblanco estaba seguro de que había mas detrás de esa historia después de todo la forma en que se trataban esos dos y el sonrojo casi constante en la cara de Tsunade eran indicativos claros de algún recuerdo vergonzoso en común, el hombre acepto su explicación por ahora, no era como si ellos hubiesen dormido juntos verdad, aunque considerando la fama de conquistador del rubio era una posibilidad, eso y su caballerosidad cosa que a la ojimiel le encantaba le picaban en su mente haciendo desfilar escenarios no muy decentes para el par de rubios; los aludidos se miraron un par de segundos y una sonrisa cómplice se dibujo en sus rostros, el hombre quedo petrificado con sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder casi como si acabase de ver un fantasma –(esos dos durmieron juntos imposible, pero si Naruto lo hizo el…el…el…ES MI HEROE)- pensó dramáticamente el hombre peliblanco.

Las otras 3 personas en la mesa lo miraban con duda en sus ojos mientras el hombre miraba al cielo con un gesto de orgullo dejando salir ligeras lagrimas de felicidad de sus ojos, el ambiente se puso espeluznante cuando un aura vengativa rodeo a la mujer rubia, una vena pulso violentamente en su frente mientras su puño se cerraba con fuerza, algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasarle al sanin de los sapos

-Jiraiya- dijo con tono peligrosamente bajo y tranquilo.

De inmediato Shizune abrazo asustada al pequeño cerdo de nombre Tonton que ya chillaba asustado ante el inevitable estallido de la mujer rubia, finalmente Jiraiya reacciono poniéndose blanco ante la mujer que ya estaba de pie lista para descargar su frustración sobre el pobre pervertido –no te enojes Tsunade_chan te ves mas hermosa si sonríes- dijo la amable voz del rubio, de inmediato la mirada de la mujer se suavizo un poco mientras un tenue tono rojo adornaba sus mejillas se sentó y bufo tratando de calmarse; el rubio sonreía, la morena estaba incrédula y Jiraiya lloraba de felicidad finalmente conocía a alguien capaz de calmar a esta mujer algo que ni siquiera el propio shodaime lograba no sin un buen soborno.

-bien me calmo, pero a todo esto ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto la mujer de ojos color miel

-Tsunade, Orochimaru ataco la aldea y enveneno a sensei y al Hokague- dijo el viejo hombre de cabello blanco

-eso que tiene que ver conmigo- dijo fastidiada mientras daba otro sorbo a su sake

-eres la única que puede salvarlos anda tienes que ayudar a nuestro maestro- pidió casi suplicante el sanin de cabello blanco a su compañera

-esperen tu fuiste compañera del viejo pervertido- pregunto el rubio obviamente prestando atención a este asunto

-claro que si porque crees que somos los 3 sanin- respondió ella como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo

-entonces…¿tienes la edad de ero sanin?- cuestiono el confundido rubio

-y que si la tengo o que acaso no te agrado por ser mayor. Pero si me dices vieja te vas a arrepentir entendiste- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos de manera intimidante

Jiraiya y Shizune permanecían callados e ignorados mientras el par de rubios se sumía en sus propios asuntos, a decir verdad la morena estaba algo asustada por un posible mal comentario del chico de ojos azules mientras Jiraiya reprimía una sonrisa ante la cara del rubio al conocer la edad de su vieja amiga

-no me molesta en lo mas mínimo, digo tendrás la edad que quieras pero para mi sigues siendo una bella mujer y eso no cambiara- dijo el rubio sereno antes de darle un trago a su vaso de jugo mientras los demás lo miraban fijamente

-si claro- dijo la malhumorada mujer sintiendo algo saltar de alegría dentro de ella

-cof, olvidando ese detalle dime Tsunade vendrás a ayudarnos- pregunto el sanin peliblanco a la mujer que le lanzo una mirada molesta

-no, no pienso volver a poner un pie en esa aldea- respondió de mala gana antes de volver a darle un trago a su sake.

-como puedes decir eso es nuestro maestro nuestro hokague no puedes darle la espalda a tu hogar- cuestiono el sanin de cabello blanco

-no me importa ese ya no es mi hogar no me queda nada ahí y no pienso volver me escuchas- sin decir mas salio del bar dejando a todos serios

-perdónela Jiraiya_sama no sabe lo que esta diciendo- dijo Shizune tratando de disculparse por su maestra

-no Shizune ella tiene que dejar el pasado y entender que aun hay personas que la necesitan- hablo el hombre tomando asiento y bebiendo algo de sake, fue cuando ambos notaron la ausencia de Naruto

En las calles del pueblo una pensativa mujer de cabello rubio caminaba mientras algunos ebrios lanzaban palabras y miradas no muy sanas a ella, estaba confundida y dolida, la sola idea de regresar a la aldea removía demasiados recuerdos dentro de ella, recuerdos muy doloroso a decir verdad, se detuvo a la salida del pueblo y con una fuerza demoledora aplasto una gran roca dejando ir su frustración

-una moneda por tus pensamientos- dijo el rubio sorprendiéndola apareciendo sobre un viejo tronco

-tu de nuevo que no me escuchaste no pienso regresar a la aldea, y no voy a salvar a tu padre- dijo molesta, el semblante del rubio se tenso tomando un aire frío y molesto que a decir verdad la intimido un poco

-no me presente, me llamo Naruto Ishura y nunca jamás ese imbecil será mi padre- dijo molesto el ojiazul dando paso a una larga platica sobre la vida del rubio.

De regreso a Konoha cierto Uchiha estaba ahora con vendas nuevas sobre los misteriosos agujeros que le aparecieron en el costado, al final ayudaron a detectar la costilla que le rompió la pelirosada, sus ojos mostraban muchísima felicidad, una amable mujer platicaba con la enfermera al parecer el lindo niño iba a ser dado de alta esta misma noche por lo que no tendría que pasar mas tiempo junto a Sasuke –(gracias dios)- pensó el atormentado Uchiha mientras el niño guardaba sus cosas en su caja de juguetes con una espeluznante sonrisa en su cara –(este mocoso tiene que conocer al dobe)- razono Sasuke cuando el niño sonrío de manera parecida al Ishura

-ya es hora de irnos a casa hijo- dijo la amable mujer mientras el niño corría a su lado

-ya voy mami- dijo alegre, pero fue cuando la enfermera se le quedo viendo a decir verdad el niño tenia unos puntos rojos en su cara

La conclusión final fue una sola, sarampión al parecer el niño se contagio, en el hospital había otros niños con ella en el aula pediátrica donde iba por juguetes, seguramente de ahí lo contrajo, Sasuke sonreía debajo de sus vendas ahora si el niño iba a ser puesto en cuarentena lejos de el –Uchiha_san tu también tienes estas ronchitas-, dijo amigablemente el niño notando los putos en la cara de Sasuke que solo pudo gemir, el niño le pego la enfermedad; al final ambos fueron puestos en cuarentena juntos, las mujeres salieron y el niño alegremente comenzó a sacar sus juguetes, entre ellos una lámpara de noche al parecer aun le temía a la obscuridad, jalo un enchufe y lo conecto desconectando de nuevo el monitor cardiaco, las sirenas sonaron y las enfermeras y un doctor entraron a prisa

-de nuevo tiene un paro, traigan el desfibrilador- ordeno el medico mientras Sasuke gemía de dolor, sus ojos llenos de odio enfocaron al niño que aplaudía y reía

-me gusta este juego- dijo el pequeño mientras el aparato era cargado

-carga a 300- y de nuevo el infierno de Sasuke empezó –(por favor mátenme)- dijo en su cabeza

De regreso con los rubios la ahora callada Tsunade miraba fijamente al rubio, fue una larga historia llena de dolor y mucho entrenamiento que culmino con su regreso a la aldea de a hoja

-si sufriste tanto porque regresaste a Konoha- cuestiono ella seria ante las palabras del rubio

-por ojisan, quería verlo, además estoy seguro que tu quieres ayudarlo no es así- dijo Naruto mirándola fijamente

- no puedo aunque quiera- dijo ella mirando al suelo temblando ante la imagen mental de la sangre

-sabes Okko_ojisan me dijo una vez cuando le pregunte porque se hizo medico que "la necesidad de ayudar a otros superaba a sus miedos propios" seguro que contigo será igual digo eres la legendaria Tsunade la mejor medico del mundo es claro que puedes superar todo digo mírate eres una Senju si alguien puede ayudarte eres tu, mejor vámonos al hotel que la noche se pone fría y te puedes enfermar- dijo el amable rubio ofreciéndole una mano

-(quizá tu eres lo que necesitaba Naruto_kun)- una dulce sonrisa cruzo su cara y el rubio se puso rojo –(diablos se ve muy hermosa)- se dijo a si mismo el rubio justo antes de que ambos comenzaran a caminar de regreso al pueblo, estaban en silencio mientras ella se debatía entre sus opciones –(aun tengo que arreglar el asunto con Orochimaru, no te preocupes no te involucrare Naruto_kun esto lo arreglare yo misma)- pensó ella justo antes de tomar la mano del rubio y abrazarse a el -(porque me siento así no debe de pasar esto no debe)- se dijo a si misma tratando de alejarse ella misma de lo que sentía

Un nuevo día llego rápido a la ciudad de Tanzaku y el rubio despertaba algo malhumorado con los incesantes toquidos a su puerta recién comenzaba el día y ahora lo venían a molestar solo esperaba que no fuese de nuevo ese para de tontos criminales, abrió y de inmediato la figura de la morena entro a la habitación hecha un mar de nervios

-tranquilízate Shizune_chan, dime que ocurre- dijo el rubio tomándola suavemente de los hombros

-es Tsunade_sama ella, ella dijo algo de arreglar un asunto pendiente y salio muy temprano me temo que valla a hacer algo peligroso- expuso nerviosa, de inmediato el rubio la sentó en la cama y procedió a escucharla

-la serpiente esta aquí, lo sabia podía olerlo en todas partes, no te preocupes Shizune_chan te prometo que nada malo le pasara esta bien- dijo el ojiazul con una amable sonrisa en su cara mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de las sonrojada chica

-si confío en ti Naruto_kun (es muy guapo)- dijo y pensó la morena mientras un peliblanco y algo paralizado hombre entraba a la habitación

-Naruto muchacho, eres un casanova ahora vas también por la alumna- dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara haciendo a la morena ponerse como tomate

-no es momento de esas payasadas ero sanin- dijo el rubio para contarle la situación.

A las afueras de la ciudad un hombre pálido acompañado de un peligris de lentes aguardaban la llegada de la mujer rubia, Tsunade lucia decididla mientras se acercaba al dúo de ninjas del sonido sus paso se aceleraron y de pronto estaba corriendo, salto en el aire mientras una de sus piernas se elevaba y caía con gran poder, saltaron esquivando el impacto que de inmediato causo una enorme grieta en el suelo

-parece que no aceptaste eh Tsunade lastima tendremos que matarte- dijo el perverso hombre mientras su subordinado se ponía al frente.

Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron cuando el mismo se corto la palma dejando fluir el rojo liquido, comenzó a temblar de manera incontrolable antes de caer sobre sus rodillas –parece que de la gran sanin ya no queda nada- dijo Kabuto mientras ajustaba sus lentes y empuñaba un kunai, se acerco peligrosamente listo para acabarla

-Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- grito la vos del rubio mientras el proyectil golpeaba al distraído Kabuto que de inmediato voló por el aire

La mujer rubia levanto la cara para mirar al serio rubio mirando amenazadoramente al sanin de las serpientes –no voy a dejar que le pongas una mano encima- dijo con voz seria y fría amenazando al hombre de cabello negro, de inmediato Kabuto se levanto listo para pelear

-hola de nuevo Naruto_kun parece que tendré que matarte- dijo confiado ajustando sus lentes

-no si te mato primero Kabuto- de inmediato el rubio tomo posición de combate

Orochimaru se agacho esquivando por poco la gran bola de fuego de Jiraiya que casi calcina su cabeza, se alejo veloz de la zona donde aterrizo el sanin peliblanco y se dispuso a luchar, de inmediato ataco de frente usando el único brazo que le quedaba, golpes precisos y directos eran bloqueados con maestría por parte del gama sanin que en un giro veloz conecto un izquierdazo a la mandíbula del pálido hombre que trastabillo hacia atrás antes de saltar alejándose, escupió algo de sangre mientras miraba molesto al peliblanco

-que pasa Orochimaru tanto querer aprender jutsus hizo que te olvidaras de entrenar tu cuerpo para el combate mano a mano- dijo Jiraiya sonriendo

-no realmente, mas bien me especialice en usar armas- desenfundo una katana gris bastante común exceptuando por el filo acerrado de la misma

-oye que le paso a tu kusanagi, a si Naruto la despedazo que pena- dijo burlonamente el peliblanco provocando al sanin de las serpientes

-voy a matarte- y se lanzo a la ofensiva

Con el rubio este estaba saltando de un lado a otro eludiendo las manos del Kabuto que brillaban de un color verde un claro indicativo de alguna clase de jutsu medico empleado como ofensiva, -eso no te servirá si no puedes tocarme- dijo confiado el rubio –lo se- dijo el sujeto de lentes apareciendo detrás del rubio mientras el primer Kabuto se deshacía en un montón de tierra, el rubio gimió de dolor cuando sintió las manos del peligris sobre sus hombros cortando casi como navajas, se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo quedando casi frente a la perturbada Tsunade que ahora mismo era defendida por su alumna

-¿que me hiciste?- pregunto el rubio incapaz de mover sus brazos

-solo corte los nervios que te permitían mover los brazos ingenioso no crees- dijo corriendo al frente

El rubio gruño molesto mientras retrocedía un poco su pierna derecha pronto esta misma estuvo cubierta de electricidad que fluía hacia su pie, fue un movimiento veloz el que le permitió clavar una poderosa patada eléctrica en el estomago de Kabuto que salio despedido en medio de un grito de dolor antes de aterrizar a una buena distancia

-¿como hiciste eso Naruto_kun?- pregunto Shizune al rubio

-practica Shizune_chan mucha practica- dijo con esa sonrisa confiada y serena haciéndola sonrojarse un poco – si me permiten- dijo listo para correr contra Kabuto

-espera- dijo Tsunade poniéndose de pie con sus manos resplandeciendo de color verde, las poso sobre los hombros del rubio y con un gracioso hormigueo recupero la movilidad de sus brazos

-wow muchas gracias Tsunade_chan- agradeció el rubio ojiazul a la mujer

- no Naruto_kun gracias a ti, tienes razón con lo que dijiste anoche- y sin mas le dio un suave beso al rubio

A la distancia Jiraiya esquivaba los espadazos del sanin de las serpientes que con movimientos rápidos cortaba restos de rocas en trozos tratando inútilmente de herir al hombre –(tengo que darle las gracias a Shizune por ese desparalizante)- pensó fugazmente mientras hacia los sellos para una bola de fuego, lanzo el proyectil llameante que Orochimaru eludió arqueándose de una manera casi imposible antes de lanzar una estocada frontal que alcanzo a herir al sanin peliblanco, la sangre emano del hombro herido mientras la serpiente sonreía

-te haces viejo Jiraiya, y creo que Tsunade piensa igual- dijo la serpiente al ver como ella besaba a rubio –no estas triste cierto- alego burlón mientras el peliblanco miraba la escena

-lo sabia Naruto conquisto el corazón de Tsunade, maldito mocoso es mi héroe tiene que contarme sus secretos- dijo añorante mientras una gota caía por la nuca de Orochimaru

El beso se rompió y ella sonrío de manera dulce con un tenue sonrojo mientras Shizune les miraba con un poco de enojo en sus ojos, los pasos de Kabuto los distrajeron de momento, el rubio estaba listo para seguir la pelea

-espera yo le mostrare porque soy una ninja legendaria- dijo la ojimiel mientras el sujeto de lentes se precipitaba sonriendo

La sangre de su mano no pareció tener efecto alguno en ella que atrajo su puño izquierdo hacia atrás, no logro detener su carrera a tiempo, fue un golpe demoledor que levanto a Kabuto del suelo varios metros, la sangre voló de su boca abierta, cayo como costal de ladrillos solo para ser elevado de nuevo ahora por un poderoso derechazo, al suelo crujió por la magnutid de la fuerza, se elevo aun mas que la ocasión anterior incluso el rubio pudo escuchar varios de sus huesos crujir al romperse, se desplomo como una piedra mientras Tsunade giraba elegantemente y le conectaba una patada giratoria que lo lanzo a una increíble velocidad contra el pálido hombre.

Jiraiya estaba boquiabierto, un segundo tenia a Orochimaru frente a el y al otro un borrón pasa llevándoselo de golpe y estrellándolo contra una roca, el polvo volaba mientras la mujer rubia se acercaba tronándose los dedos lista para acabar al par de criminales

-parece que regresaste jejeje acaso probaste "la magia de Naruto"- dijo insinuando pervertidamente logrando que ella lo mirara de mala manera

-luego me encargare de ti Jiraiya- el sanin sudo frío ahora si estaba en problemas

Por su lado el par de ninjas del sonido se levantaban bastante zarandeados, por un lado el cansado Orochimaru aun no estaba por completo restablecido de su pelea contra el rubio y ahora tenia que encarar a sus dos excompañeros, a su lado un Kabuto semi molido se sanaba a si mismo escupiendo sangre y tosiendo sin control, -Kabuto haces el honor- dijo el sanin mientras su subordinado trazaba los sellos con la sangre del pálido hombre

La rubia y el peliblaco saltaron lejos cuando la inmensa bola de humo apareció, se despejo revelando la figura morada y rallada de una enorme serpiente que miraba a su alrededor algo molesta

**-Orochimaru porque no veo mi sacrificio- **dijo la serpiente con una vos gruesa y molesta

-lo lamento Manda no tuve tiempo pero si me ayudas te daré un doble sacrificio en cuanto regresemos a Otto-

**-mas te vale cumplir Orochimaru- **respondió el gran animal enfocándose en los otros dos sanin

-tu no eres el único que puede jugar así- dijo Jiraiya que lanzo una mirada a la rubia mujer que asintió realizaron los sellos y dos grandes bolas de humo aparecieron, las dos invocaciones hicieron acto de presencia una babosa blanca y azul junto a un sapo armado aparecieron en el campo de batalla

-**Jiraiya que rayos ocurre porque me invocas**- dijo el malhumorado Gamabunta

-te llame porque es hora de acabar con ellos- dijo el peliblanco en la cabeza del gran sapo señalando a la serpiente

-**Manda, finalmente podremos arreglar nuestras diferencias ja me agrada la idea**- dijo con voz emocionada desenfundando su arma

-cuento con tu ayuda Katsuyu- dijo Tsunade a la babosa que ahora mismo miraba a su oponente

-**siempre Tsunade_sama**-respondió de manera cortes antes de que la serpiente atacara

Se arrastro veloz envolviendo a la babosa en un abrazo mortal, Tsunade salto al suelo mientras Katsuyu se desbarataba en un montón de babosas mucho mas pequeñas eludiendo el mortal abrazo, la cuchilla de Gamabunta brillo cuando salto sobre la serpiente, de manera increíble sujeto el arma con su hocico antes de lanzar su cola contra el sapo arrojándolo a la distancia, un chorro de acido escapo de la boca de la babosa mientras la serpiente se hundía en la tierra, el suelo se estremeció y el gran reptil emergió con sus colmillos brillando de veneno listo a morder a la mujer rubia, cerro su boca enorme pero esta no cerro por completo en una demostración de fuerza increíble sostenía las quijadas del animal evitando su muerte

-que pasa Tsunade no te agrada la idea de ser un bocadillo kukukuku- rió perverso el hombre de piel pálida

-AAAAHHHHH- grito de dolor la enorme serpiente arrojando a la rubia que fue atrapada por Katsuyu.

Los ojos de Orochimaru miraron con enojo como la punta de la cola de su invocación yacía cercenada mientras el rubio cubierto de sangre sonreía diabólicamente mientras la electricidad se desvanecía de su brazo –una espada eléctrica es muy útil siempre- dijo el rubio justo antes de que la serpiente le atacara, salto eludiendo el intento de morderle, pero no así el golpe con su enorme cuerpo que lo hizo volar hasta alejarse de la zona de pelea

-**no te metas niño esto es cosa de invocaciones**- dijo Gamabunta antes de cargar de nuevo contra Manda que una vez mas sostenía su espada con la boca mientras su cola mutilada golpeaba a Katsuyu

-si se trata de invocaciones- dijo el rubio sonriendo malévolamente y trazando los sellos, la batalla de la invocaciones se detuvo cuando la enorme bola de humo hizo acto de presencia, se despejo poco a poco revelando a un animal de piel negruzca y ojos amarillos batiendo su larga cola al viento antes de sonreír mostrando todos sus dientes de manera amenazante

-**pero que tenemos aquí, el globo lento (Gamabunta), la lombriz venenosa (Manda) y el rompecabezas viviente (Katsuyu) me da gusto volver a verlos jajajaja**- rió el enorme Hiso mirando a las invocaciones al frente –**dime que vamos a pelear contra todos Naruto que ya extraño apalearlos de nuevo**- dijo la enorme salamandra con una voz ansiosa

-lo siento Hiso_sama pero solo será contra la lombriz los otros están de nuestro lado- respondió el rubio sobre la cabeza del animal

-**que lastima, al menos pondré golpear un poco a Manda_chan**-dijo Hiso mirando fijamente a la serpiente, discretamente la babosa y el sapo se quitaron de su camino

La cara del enorme Manda no tenia precio estaba pálido mientras dolorosos recuerdos desfilaban por su cabeza –**OROCHIMARU PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESE MONSTRUO ESTABA AQUÍ**- grito asustado y molesto, mas asustado que nada; El suelo retumbo mientras la gran salamandra atacaba a una velocidad avasalladora, sus grandes quijadas se cerraron entorno al cuerpo de la serpiente que lanzo un gemido lastimero mientras su sangre fluía manchando el suelo, Hiso lo levanto y azoto con fuerza varias veces mientras apretaba sus mandíbulas sujetándole firmemente, ignorando su dolor la serpiente lanzo una venenosa mordida al cuerpo de su oponente, sus colmillos crujieron y se partieron mientras era arrojado a la distancia

-**debió recordar que sus colmillos nunca pudieron atravesar su piel en primer lugar –** dijo Katsuyu al sapo que ahora mismo fumaba tranquilamente de su pipa

-**bueno Manda siempre fue algo estupido**- respondió Gamabunta soltando una bocanada de humo, sobre las cabezas de las invocaciones los sanin miraban todo sin creer nada

A la distancia las escalofriantes carcajadas de Hiso retumbaban por todo el sitio, el lastimado reptil morado se levantaba mas que adolorido, mientras la gran salamandra se acercaba de nuevo a terminar su trabajo, en un acto desesperado escupió veneno a la cara de Hiso, golpeo directo a su rostro y la enorme salamandra se detuvo en seco mientras el fruido escurría al suelo, un poco mas y hasta el rubio habría sido salpicado

-**eso fue un error**- dijo Katsuyu negando con la cabeza

-**van a matar a Manda jajajajajaja**- rió felizmente el gran sapo al no estar en el lugar de la serpiente

El pecho de Hiso se inflo y un enorme torrente de acido venenoso voló por el aire en dirección de la gran serpiente que solamente atino a enterrarse en el suelo, por fracciones de segundo escapo de la muerte, emergió de inmediato a la espalda de la salamandra lanzándose sobre el, su cola se movió a gran velocidad y como bat de un profesional conecto a la serpiente haciéndola volar por el aire sobre las demás invocaciones que miraron a Manda volar hasta chocar con el suelo

-cuadrangular, y el gran Hiso_sama saca la pelota de serpiente del parque- dijo el alegre rubio sobre la espalda de la orgullosa invocación

-**jajajaja hace mucho que no me divertía tanto jajajaja**- rió escalofriantemente, en ese punto Jiraiya se pregunto si todos los invocadores de salamandras tenían esa espeluznante sonrisa…seguramente si

La serpiente se levanto maltrecha y con un largo corte en su cara producto de esa larga escama afilada, -**ya tuve suficiente, Orochimaru olvida el sacrificio doble me largo de aquí espero que no te maten**- y se esfumo en una bola de humo dejando al pálido sanin solo contra semejantes oponentes, **-que pena yo quería jugar mas con Manda_chan, ustedes no quieren jugar un poco- **Katsuyu y Gamabunta negaron con velocidad antes de disiparse en bolas de humo, la salamandra rió escandalosa y se esfumo igual que las otras invocaciones.

El sanin de las serpientes estaba arrinconado y en una maniobra desesperada ataco a la rubia de frente con su espada, la sangre voló por el aire cuando la hoja acerrada atravesó el hombro de Naruto quien protegía a Tsunade con su propio cuerpo, Kabuto ataco sorpresivamente a Shizune pero sacando fuerzas de flaqueza un relámpago voló por el aire cortesía del ojiazul atravesándole el pecho y reventando su corazón, giraron por Orochimaru pero se había escapado, no le importo sacrificar a Kabuto por su propia vida.

El rubio cayo sentado mientras una muy acomedida Shizune corría a ayudarle, se recostó en el suelo y su camisa fue retirada, la chica de peo negro se sonrojo un poco mientras comenzó una revisión palpando al rubio en busca de alguna herida interna todo mientras su mano izquierda y verdosa curaba su hombro, de pronto la morena fue empujada por una malhumorada rubia

-Tsunade_sama que hace- cuestiono la chica de ojos negros

-yo tengo mas experiencia que tu yo lo voy a atender- dijo para enseguida sonreír dulcemente mientras tocaba al rubio

-no es justo usted esta cansada y yo necesito practica- dijo la molesta pelinegra

-no discutas que soy tu maestra- le respondió la ojimiel lanzándole miras de muy pocos amigos

-no se preocupen ya estoy bien- dijo alegremente el rubio mientras la energía roja se disipaba revelando su cuerpo ya sanado, se puso la camisa y las dos mujeres suspiraron algo resignadas

-jajaja si no te conociera juraría que estabas celosa Tsunade-se burlo Jiraiya que de inmediato se arrepintió al ver el poderoso puño descender sobre el

-bueno ya vasta de esto porque no las invito a comer- dijo amablemente Naruto acompañando a las sonrientes mujeres en busca de algo de comida, detrás de ellos en el fondo de un cráter un lastimado Jiraiya gemía lastimosamente con una enorme sonrisa en su magullada cara –(eres una mina de oro Naruto)- pensó el sanin peliblanco para después preguntarse si alguien iría por el o se olvidaron de su presencia…seguramente lo olvidaron

* * *

><p>y aqui termina este capitulo, que les parecio la pelea y las reacciones de las invocaciones no me pude resistir a ponerlo jeje, ahora bien ya convencieron a tsunade de regresar y si se dieron cuenta como que se puso celosa con la actitud de shizune me pregunto como se va a poner cuando se entere de lo del clan ishura y la pilogamia jejeje, tambien esperemos que se acuerden del gama sanin y lo levanten si no no podremos verlo huir de una furiosa kushina cuando vuelvan a la aldea jeje<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:creen que el rubio sobreviva a la alianza Shukaku/Anko?


	43. C42: Regresando a la hoja

Hola a todo mundo, primero que nada quisiera pedirles una disculpa por no publicar el virnes pero por alguna eztraña razon no pude acceder a mi cuenta de fanfiction, pense en subirlo el sabado en la mañana pero para la noche del viernes ya me estaba medio muriendo, si me enferme como no tienen una idea casi nunca me enfermmo pero cuando pasa no es nada bonito aun traigo secuelas de uno de esos rsfriados marca "te quieres morir" pero bueno dejando eso de lado y gracias a unoa antigripales ya me siento bien y como compensacion hoy subire este capitulo y si tengo tiempo les subire otro mas pero eso si mas al rato bueno no me quiero extender mas vallamos a los review

**Great Vampire-shinso**:que bueno que te gusto el cap, si pronto comenzara a haber mas interacciones y no te preocupes no es su hermano ya lo comprendio en cuanto a lo de la estatua pues digamos que es un hollow con un origen muy especial  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>: si da miedo eso no lo discute nadie y muchas gracias por la definicion del ternimo que hay quienes no saben lo que significa jejeje como Naruto  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:en cuanto a lo de la pelea tienes razon ya me estaba dando algo de pena lo que le paso a manda pero hasta cierto punto se lo merecia mira que escupirle veneno a la cara a Hiso_sama, segundo lo de minato esperemos que naruto le de su merecido mas adelante  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:tienes razon muy madura, y si que bueno que manda no usa pantalones jajaja y creo que tienes toda la razon sasuke ya debe aborrecer al lindo "angelito" con el que comparte cuarto y sabes tu si que comprendes para que pelean la maestra y la alumna hay mucho naruto para todas jajaja  
><strong>Lady StarFireLigth<strong>: si es verdad ese par de rubios no sabes disimular nada, y si ese niño de seguro va a seguir "jugando" con el buen sasuke jajajajaja, lo de las descripciones a mi jucio les quedaron de maravilla y si ya lo creo se congelaron al ver a la "pequeña" salamandra y el grito de manda se nota que le temia y lo de las palomitas no teninan porque no hubo tiempo de ir a comprarlas y si Hiso_sama es un gran bateador jajaja  
>bueno respondido esto vamos con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 42: regresando a la hoja<strong>

Fue una cena muy agradable en compañía de esas dos mujeres y del consentido cerdito que no paraba de pedir algo de comida al rubio ocasionalmente, obviamente la morena lo regaño pero de inmediato el rubio salio en defensa del hambriento animal, cabe mencionar que cada vez que el rubio le dirigía la palabra la alumna de la rubia reía nerviosa y sonrojada, por su lado su maestra ojimiel le lanzaba discretas miradas de molestia cada vez que el rubio le prestaba atención, fue una buena velada y cuando el reloj marcaba cerca de las 11:00 el rubio las dejo en su hotel y partió al suyo feliz y con una sonrisa enorme

Tan pronto llego se dio un duchazo y se retiro a dormir, casi estaba inconciente cuando recordó a sus calladas inquilinas, era algo extraño que la zorra pelirroja no le estuviese molestando, eso pico su curiosidad y decidió investigar, estaba boquiabierto cuando apareció en su estancia, después de todo había un…¿ring? Alrededor del mismo un par de mesas rotas y un montón de sillas junto con una escalera doblada, sus ojos abiertos enfocaron a las dos mujeres sobre el ring usando shorts cortos y camisas ajustadas, la peliblanca ofrecía su mano a la kitsune que estaba de espaldas aparentemente molesta, se dio la vuelta y corrió contra Kurayami arrojándose contra ella y clavándose en su vientre como un misil, la peliblanca cayo sin aire y casi inconciente

-**yo también vi ese ppv recuerdas**- dijo sonriendo Natsumi a la pobre espada

-¿Qué rayos están haciendo?- pregunto al fin el rubio denotando su presencia

-**eh…hola Naruto_kun**- saludo alegre la zorra

Por los siguientes minutos el rubio escucho la explicación de cómo la peliblanca dejo inconciente a la zorra aquel día y de cómo este raro evento era para limar asperezas, una gota resbalo por la nuca del rubio, el trío comenzó a despejar la sala que volvió a normalidad en pocos minutos; a decir verdad el rubio aun se preguntaba de donde sacaron tantas cosas, pensándolo bien no quería averiguarlo, tan pronto terminaron tomaron asiento y el rubio procedió a relatarles lo que se perdieron por andar jugando a las luchas, en cuanto contó la lucha con Manda la pelirroja se dejo hundir en carcajadas al imaginarse la expresión en la cara de la serpiente cuando miro a la invocación del rubio que siendo francos también estaba riendo al recordarle,

-**y dinos Naruto_kun ya tienes novia nueva**- dijo insinuante la pelirroja

-que rayos dices Natsumi- respondió el rubio algo cohibido

-**oh no te hagas el menso esta mas que claro que la rubia te gusta**- dijo la zorra sonriendo confiada

-bueno no voy a negar eso pero no es mi novia Natsumi_chan- dijo el sereno rubio algo rojo

-_pero aun así ustedes ya han estado juntos Naruto_sama_- dijo Kurayami uniéndose a la platica y poniendo rojo al rubio al recordarlo

-**es verdad se me había olvidado, Naruto_kun es un casanova jajajaja ya en serio se va a unir a tu lindo Harem**- cuestiono la pelirroja al serio rubio que no dijo nada solo permaneció callado –**espera no le has dicho nada de eso….jajajajajaja ya quiero ver como te deja cuando le cuentes jajajajjajaja- **rió escandalosa sosteniéndose los costados

-no veo la gracia en esto no viste lo que le hizo a ero sanin ella podría matarme- dijo el asustado rubio

-**bueno Naruto_kun ya deberías saber que las mujeres en especial las mayores tienen formas de ser muy curiosas jejeje quien diría que a mi lindo Naruto_kun le gustan las mujeres mayores y temperamentales**- dijo la feliz zorra revolviendo el cabello del molesto rubio

-_tu no eres quien para decir eso de las mujeres mayores señorita biju de mas de 300 años de edad_- dijo burlonamente Kurayami haciendo a la zorra fulminarle con la mirada

-**oye yo no estoy vieja estoy en la mejor edad para una demonio entendiste, nunca he estado mejor y sido mas feliz, y con Naruto_kun como mi compañero puedo decir que soy completa**- dijo hinchando su pecho de orgullo aunque eso le levanto una duda al rubio

-oye Natsumi_chan sobre eso, el otro día mientras Kura_chan y yo….bueno ya sabes apareció una marca muy rara en ella y no tengo ni idea de que es tu si- cuestiono el confundido rubio

-**oh esa cosa Naruto_kun es una marca de unión, se usa entre demonios para denotar la relación que llevan con sus parejas y así ningún otro pueda tocarles, tu la llevas por estar conmigo y se la pasaste a ella pero ahora que lo dices la he revisado y siendo honesta es algo extraña**- dijo la ahora seria pelirroja

- a que te refieres- dijo el rubio mirándola con sus ojos azules

-**esas marcas siempre son de maestro y siervo nunca vi o supe de una como la que llevamos nosotros**- expuso seria y dudosa, mientras el rubio tomaba un aire semejante

-_eso es muy simple de explicar_- los dos miraron fijamente a la peliblaca mujer que sonreía dulcemente

-**como esta eso, si tu sabes dilo de una vez **– ordeno la pelirroja

-_esas marcas como dices en demonios se basan en atracción física según se, pero la de Naruto_sama se basa en su corazón y su amor por eso es tan diferente, es una prueba de que nos ama por igua_l- dijo con ojos soñadores mientras los otros dos tenían una gota en sus nucas por la actitud de la mujer de ojos grises

-**eso podría ser cierto**- dijo Natsumi sonrojada levemente mientras el rubio le sonreía con cariño a las dos

Tan pronto la conversación término el rubio se desvaneció retirándose a dormir mientras las dos mujeres se iban a sus respectivos dormitorios, el viento fresco de la noche corría por la ciudad mientras una figura maltrecha y apoyada en un tronco se desplazaba lentamente en dirección de su hotel

-maldito mocoso de olvido de mi- dijo el malhumorado Jiraiya mientras avanzaba hasta su dormitorio planeando ya una venganza para con el rubio.

Un nuevo día corría en el mundo y un curioso grupo conformado por dos rubios, una morena, un cerdito y un malhumorado hombre de cabello blanco caminaban por el sendero en dirección a la aldea de Konoha, tras una sentida disculpa de parte de las mujeres y del rubio por su olvido del sanin partieron a la aldea de Konoha a decir verdad el viaje no seria muy largo pero eso si necesitarían de una escala antes de arribar a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, fue cuando el sanin peliblanco noto un cartel promocionando un nuevo hotel en las cercanías con aguas termales, de inmediato una sonrisa pervertida adornos su cara al imaginarse toda la información que podría obtener para sus libros

-tenemos que pasar la noche ahí- dijo decidido atrayendo las miradas de todos

-no estoy seguro ero sanin yo preferiría avanzar un poco mas- dijo el rubio no muy convencido

Las mujeres estaba algo dudosas de la idea del hombre peliblanco sobretodo cuando leyeron la parte de las aguas termales, ideas algo parecidas a las del sanin pero relacionadas con Naruto desfilaron por la mente de las mujeres obviamente Shizune se puso algo roja ante tales pensamientos antes de reprenderse ella misma por pensar de esa manera

-tenemos que ir- dijo asombrando a todos la ojimiel con una sonrisa en su cara

-estas segura Tsunade_chan- cuestiono el rubio a la mujer que puso algo sonrojada aun no se acostumbraba al sufijo que el rubio usaba en su nombre

-claro que si además no me vas a negar un relajante y cómodo baño verdad Naruto_kun- dijo miándolo coquetamente mientras el sanin peliblanco miraba sorprendido por el sufijo empleado por la rubia nunca la escucho usarlo con nadie

-pasaremos ahí la noche esta decidido nunca podría negarte algo Tsunade_chan- dijo el rubio sonriendo de manera segura haciendo a la mujer ponerse de nuevo algo roja

-(eres una mina de oro Naruto)- pensó el sanin de los sapos perdido en sus pensamientos pervertidos –oigan no me dejen atrás- dijo antes de empezar a correr tras el grupo que ya se alejaba

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja, Kiba Inuzuka estaba escondido y atrincherado en las perreras del clan; la razón mientras desayunaban se le ocurrió decir malos comentarios sobre el rubio de inmediato la mirada molesta de su madre lo hizo temer por su vida pero fue la promesa de entrenar con su hermana lo que lo tenia ahora mismo así, prefería miel veces ser el juguete de mascar de los cachorros que entrenar con su molesta hermana

-donde te metiste Kiba- dijo la molesta Hana caminando hacia las perreras, el chico se escondió lo mejor que pudo –ya te encontrare ya lo veras- y la hermana mayor se retiro mientras Kiba suspiraba

-ayyy- se quejo cuando un cachorro le mordió la mano aun así prefería quedarse aquí la opción no era para nada atractiva

En otro lado de la aldea cierto hombre serio y de ojos perlados revisaba la documentación de su clan, encontrando varias solicitudes formales por la mano de su hija mayor, no era que le importase mucho el destino de ella después de todo a sus ojos se trataba de una muchacha poco útil para la gloria del clan Hyuuga, sonrío cuando la idea de nuevo desfilo por su cabeza, no era tan mala idea viéndola desde el punto de vista estratégico ya que al aliarse con un nuevo clan podrían tener un amigo incondicional sin contar con las posibilidades de mejorar su tan apreciado doujutsu, su sonrisa se ensancho aun mas tenia que hablar con los ancianos y plantearles su idea pero estaba seguro de que aceptarían ese matrimonio político, camino en la búsqueda de los tan citados hombres para plantearles la idea de que Hinata Hyuuga se convirtiese sn Hinata Ishura

Hablando de la chica de cabello azulado esta se hallaba sentada leyendo un pergamino sobre jutsus de elemento agua regalado por su amiga Kasumi en su cumpleaños, sonidos de maldiciones y quejas resonaron por el pasillo y la chica se asomo viendo a su hermana menor caminando molesta y algo golpeada

-¿Qué te ocurrió Hanabi_chan?- pregunto mientras atraía a su hermana de cabello castaño a su habitación

-otosama eso me paso a veces pienso que esta loco y trata de matarme en vez de entrenarme me mando a pasar una noche al bosque de la muerte- dijo molesta golpeando el suelo con su pie

-cielos, pero ya no te enojes ya estas en casa- dijo la sonriente Hinata a su hermana menor

-eso si…oye que es eso onesan- dijo la chica mientras sacaba una fotografía que se asomaba de abajo de la almohada de su hermana

De inmediato las dos chicas se pusieron rojas, una de pena y la otra de vergüenza al ser descubierta, en la imagen cierto rubio se veía sin camisa en posición de combate en un gran salón (cuando peleo con Yumi), de inmediato la Hyuuga mayor arrebato la foto y entre risas nerviosas empujo a su hermana fuera de la habitación –porque tenia que hallarla- dijo tristemente Hinata mientras miraba la foto poniéndose roja –Naruto_kun- murmuro al borde del desmayo, afuera de la recamara su hermana estaba curiosamente roja

-porque rayos tiene esa clase de cosas…pero…el era lindo, será el novio de onesan?- se cuestionó la chica antes de retirarse a su recamara para darse un merecido baño

De regreso con nuestros viajeros, estos estaba sinceramente contentos de hacer su escala no lo decían pero dormir en una cama era mil veces mejor que hacerlo en una bolsa de dormir, tan pronto aparecieron en la recepción varias de las recamareras se le quedaron viendo al rubio causando la molestia de un par de mujeres y la risas pervertidas del peliblanco, llegaron a la recepción y solicitaron los cuartos

-claro que si tengo 3, para su amiga, su abuelo y los recién casados- dijo el amigable hombre provocando varias reacciones.

Jiraiya se molesto cuando le dijeron abuelo, Tsunade lo fulmino con la mirada y Shizune se puso roja al considerar una posible luna de miel con el rubio que sonreía como tonto mientras explicaba la situación correcta, aclarado el punto procedieron a instalarse en sus respectivos cuartos, tan pronto acabaron salieron para comer, claro sin el sanin peliblanco que corrió ansioso a los baños mixtos en busca de información, el rubio rió nervioso, la morena se asusto y la ojimiel despidió un aura asesina, si eran bellos momentos

De nuevo en Konoha, Kurenai caminaba con miedo en dirección a su departamento, tan pronto entro el aire frío y el ambiente espeluznante inundo todo, en su columna los escalofríos corrían de arriba abajo, en la habitación de la pelimorada las escalofriantes risas de Anko y la ojidorada le hacían temer por su vida –es todo me voy a quedar en el departamento de Naruto_kun- dijo para enseguida salir corriendo de ahí; en la habitación un par de sonrientes mujeres hablaban como buenas amigas

-no puedo creerlo enserio le hiciste eso- dijo la alegre Anko

-**desde luego el imbecil quiso tocarme se merecía que se lo arrancara**- dijo la orgullosa ojidorada

-como quisiera haber estado ahí jejeje, pero bueno no creo que quieras hacerle eso a Naruto_kun- dijo con una mirada insinuante

-**desde luego que no, el puede tocarme todo lo que quiera jajajajajaja**- rió de manera espeluznante

-a mi igual oh como me muero de ganas de que regrese ya lo extraño tanto- dijo la pelimorada con voz soñadora

-**tu lo extrañas y yo que? Ni siquiera he podido pasar una noche con el como crees que me siento**- expuso la ofendida mujer de curvas pronunciadas

-no te quejes ya veras que cuando lo convenzas el te dejara exhausta jajajaja- rió Anko

-**eso es lo que quiero jajajajajajaja**- de igual manera se rió la ojidorada

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda del rubio mientras comía, algo le decía que sus días de tranquilidad estaban lejos de continuar, a la distancia el sol ya comenzaba a caer era un buen momento para darse un baño, camino con sus cosas pasando frente a las mujeres que le acompañaban, entro al baño y se relajo en la calida agua; en el exterior una rubia con una sonrisa un tanto peculiar corría a su recamara, regreso a toda velocidad lista a darse un baño en compañía del rubio, entro al baño específicamente a la habitación que le precedia y se topo con una sorpresa

-¿Qué haces aquí Shizune?- cuestiono molesta a la chica de cabello negro que ya estaba envuelta en una toalla

A decir verdad tenia un cuerpo bastante bien delineado que ocultaba muy bien debajo de esas ropas siempre tan formales, sus pechos copa quizá c o d se dibujaban de las mil maravillas bajo la apretada toalla, que llegaba apenas a la mitad de sus muslos dejando ver las largas y bien torneadas piernas

-yo…este…iba a tomar un baño Tsunade_sama- respondió algo nerviosa

-si claro, tu quieres seducir a Naruto_kun no es cierto- dijo la mujer ojimiel señalándola acusadoramente

-pero que cosas dice Tsunade_sama- la morena se puso roja ante la insinuación

-por favor no soy tonta tu nunca usas toallas tan cortas, y menos si sabes que hay un hombre en el mismo sitio- sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente

-bueno yo…- no pudo decir mas ya que la rubia se desnudo a gran velocidad y se envolvió en una toalla igual de corta cabe mencionar que sus pechos lucían a punto de salirse de la misma

-dos pueden jugar este juego- una gran sonrisa adorno su cara ante la mirada incrédula de su alumna

-por dios Tsunade_sama con eso apenas se tapa póngase algo mas grande- dijo la roja morena mientras la rubia sonreía orgullosa

-que pasa Shizune, ya reconociste que no puedes superarme- dijo orgullosamente la rubia de coletas

-yo no dije eso- respondió la indignada chica de ojos negros

-comprendo que te pongas triste después de todo es obvio que a Naruto_kun le guste mas mi cuerpo no te preocupes no te molestaremos esta noche- rió orgullosa y algo maliciosa la ojimiel

-eso no es cierto además su cuerpo es producto de ese genjutsu- dijo la ahora si molesta Shizune

-eso no importa mi cuerpo se siente real y el te puede dar fe de ello – alego la rubia mujer mientras la morena se ponia aun mas roja

-Tsunade_sama usted y Naruto_kun…- no pudo acabar la frase pero la sonrisa de la rubia daba una respuesta afirmativa

En el interior del baño un curioso rubio miraba con duda la puerta de entrada, desde hacia ya un rato podía escucharlas alegando y el sonreía ante su actitud infantil, después de todo algo así viniendo de esas dos mujeres le resultaba bastante gracioso –oigan dejen de pelear y vengan que el agua esta deliciosa- dijo el ojiazul mientras las dos mujeres se ponían rojas de vergüenza, todo este tiempo el las estuvo escuchando, ambas entraron y el rubio se sintió acalorado obviamente la rubia mayor le resultaba muy atractiva a la vista y mas con lo que recordaba pero la morena con esa sonrisa nerviosa y ese caminar asustado era también una visión hermosa; el rubio sonrío y Shizune se desmayo con sangre saliendo de su nariz, de inmediato Tsunade negó con la cabeza

-y las dos mujeres arribaron, la maestra y su virginal alumna entraron al recinto en busca del joven hombre de cabellera dorada en un intento por saciar sus deseos carnales con el joven y vigoroso ojiazul- dijo una misteriosa voz en el aire

De inmediato el rubio se sonrojo un poco mientras la ya levantada morena se ponía bastante roja y una vena pulsaba a punto de estallar en la frente de la ojimiel, atrás de ellos sobre un árbol cierto sanin peliblanco escribía y hablaba e voz alta

-por favor Naguto déjame ser tu mujer suplico la maestra de generosos pechos de nombre Tsumade mientras el rubio sonreía acercándose a ella dispuesto a tomarla- volvió a decir Jiraiya mientras el aura asesina de la rubia aumentaba aun mas

Se levanto furiosa y se acerco al árbol, con una fuerza asombrosa y una ira asesina golpeo la plata que salio despedida al viento junto con el sanin peliblanco –no me arrepiento de nadaaaaa- dijo mientras desaparecían en el firmamento, el rubio rió alegremente ante esta ya familiar escena, por su parte la morena estaba bastante roja al reemplazar ciertos nombres con otros en la narración del hombre peliblanco –estas bien Shizune_chan estas muy callada- dijo el rubio mirándola cariñosamente ella sonrío nerviosa y negó que algo le pasara mientras Tsunade le lanzaba miradas asesinas a espaldas del rubio –(Tsunade_sama va a matarme)- pensó llorando a mares dentro de su cabeza

A las distancia un árbol cayo del cielo acompañado del pervertido sanin que tras incorporarse volvió a su escritura, trabajaba en una nueva serie de sus aclamados icha icha que ahora llevarían por nombre "tormenta de pasión" la historia de un joven rubio afín al viento y rayo que viajaba por el mundo en busca de justicia para su abuelo fallecido a manos de bandidos, en el camino el rubio conocía una gran cantidad de mujeres que caían rendidas ante el formando así un gran harem con el que iniciaría su nuevo hogar, curiosamente el protagonista se llamaría Naguto –eres una mina de oro mi adorado muchacho- dijo el alegre sanin escribiendo como loco después de todo en el primero volumen introduciría al rubio y a algunas mujeres entre ellas una rubia con su alumna, una mujer de rasgos animales semejantes a un perro y a una youko amorosa y sexy; sin duda seria un best seller

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja cierta mujer de ojos violeta y cabello rojo estaba sintiendo unas ganas increíbles de buscar a cierto sanin y partirlo en dos, a su lado su semi traumada hija la miraba sumamente asustada –(Kasan me asusta)- pensó la aterrada Kasumi mientras Kushina hacia una figura de agua de cierto sanin para enseguida aplastarla con su mano y reír como maniática, si los días de Jiraiya estaba contados, hablando de el en este momento su cuerpo hormigueaba y lo hacia sonreír de manera pervertida

-algo pasa puedo sentirlo, oh Naruto debes estar haciéndolo con ambas espérame que enseguida iré a investigar- y corrió a una velocidad increíble dejando tras de si una estela de polvo

De regreso con el rubio este estaba de hecho algo rojo, las mujeres de nuevo comenzaron pelear y todo tomo un giro inesperado cuando en un alarde de su físico Tsunade sujeto sus pechos y los levanto suavemente indicándole a Shizune como la superaba, la toalla del rubio le comenzó a apretar, como respuesta la ofendida morena presumió sus piernas levantándolas del agua dejando al rubio vislumbrar algo ligeramente oscuro entre ellas, la toalla le apretó mas, el nervioso Naruto quiso huir de ahí y se dispuso a salir, pero la rubia le exigió que dijera cual de ellas era mas hermosa, Naruto no se giro y la molesta Tsunade lo giro a la mala la toalla cayo y cierta parte del rubio quedo bien expuesta, Shizune se desmayo de inmediato con una hemorragia masiva –bueno eso responde a mi pregunta- dijo la sonrojada Tsunade mientras el rubio se cubría con las manos pidiendo perdón

La puerta se abrió de golpe y el agitado Jiraiya miro la escena, de inmediato la sangre goteo de su nariz mientras esa mueca pervertida decoraba su cara, Tsunade de nuevo se molesto, para sorpresa de mas de uno el sanin peliblanco se arrodillo frente al rubio de nuevo con toalla y comenzó una serie de alabanzas

-oh gran Naruto soy indigno de estar en tu presencia por favor ilumíname en el sendero del conquistador- dijo el sanin mientras adoraba al rubio incrédulo.

De nuevo el punto de cabello blanco se vio en el aire cuando la furiosa Tsunade lo envío a la atmósfera, el rubio sonrío nervioso ante el carácter de la ojimiel –(ella me gusta mucho y me asusta aun mas)- pensó el nervioso ojiazul; de regreso a la aldea de la hoja el pobre Uchiha Sasuke ya con mas movilidad estaba atrincherado detrás de una almohada, frente a el el lindo y sonriente niño le suplicaba que jugara con el al mago, eso no tenia nada de malo si no fuese por el hecho de lo que traía en su manos, un serrucho para cortar al Uchiha en dos, tan pronto lo vio recupero milagrosamente algo de movilidad y se escondió detrás de la almohada mientras el molesto niño se quejaba

-que malo eres, si no quieres podemos jugar a los indios- dijo el pequeño sacando un arco de plástico, y varias flechas con punta de acero inoxidable

-dios mío- gimió lastimosamente el moreno cuando una de las flechas se clavo en la pared sobre su cabeza, estaba asustado, muy asustado el niño cargo otra flecha y esta vez apunto a cierta región del moreno mas debajo de la cintura

-no te muevas porque fallo- dijo el niño antes de lanzar la flecha

-aaaaahhhhhh- grito el aterrado Sasuke.

Finalmente después de varios incidentes el grupo arribaba a la aldea de Konoha, tras presentarse con los guardias que de nuevo estaban medio dormidos entraron a las calles de la aldea, de inmediato los murmullos empezaron en sentido de la ultima Senju pero fue cierta persona la que desato el infierno

-volviste Naruto_kun- dijo la alegre Anko antes de aplastar la cara del rubio entre sus pechos, Shizune se puso roja, Jiraiya rió pervertidamente y la ceja de Tsunade tembló de ira

-me da gusto verte Anko_chan- dijo el rubio respirando libre al fin

-**Naruto_kun al fin estas aquí anda vallamos a casa**- dijo la ojidorada antes de aplastar la cara del rubio entre sus grandes pechos, fue en este punto donde la rubia no soporto mas

-¿Qué demonios se traen ustedes? déjenlo de una vez- dijo la molesta Tsunade separando al rubio de la demonio de una cola

-**no te metas en esto vieja**- dijo Shukaku molesta, de inmediato tanto Shizune como Jiraiya se pusieron blancos del miedo

-NO ME LLAMES VIEJA- grito la furiosa mujer rubia

Lanzo un puñetazo al frente, la ojidorada sonrío confiada cuando el muro de arena se interpuso en el camino del golpe, de manera imposible la arena se abrió ante la increíble fuerza y el puñetazo impacto de lleno en su estomago doblándola de dolor, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa miraban a la sombría y espeluznante Tsunade

-como fue que me llamaste- pregunto tronándose los dedos

**-…te veré luego Naruto_kun**- dijo ella mirando al rubio antes de desvanecerse en un sunshin de arena

-cobarde, ahora donde esta la otra- dijo la molesta ojimiel mirando al sitio donde ya no estaba Anko quien tanbien huyo en pro de su seguridad.

El rubio reía nervioso ante lo que acababa de ver después de todo el tuvo muchos problemas para atravesar esa defensa y ella la paso como si nada, del interior de la tienda salio cierta mujer de cabello rosado que miro a la rubia con una sonrisa arrogante y superior

-oye tu la de los implantes no se que haces aquí pero en este barrio no se admiten mujerzuelas- todos temblaron de miedo cuando la espeluznante sonrisa e Tsunade adorno su cara

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto la molesta mujer, lo siguiente que todo mundo vio fue a una pelirosada mujer bien golpeada volando por el aire hasta caer detrás de la montaña donde los rostros de los hokagues reflejaban algo de miedo en sus ojos

-así aprenderá a no insultarme además estas son naturales- dijo la fastidiada mujer, fue cuando otro grito este colectivo les llamo la atención

-Naruto_kun- chillo un grupo de aldeanas a espaldas del grupo, el rubio perdió el color antes de salir corriendo por su vida siendo perseguido por un buen numero de mujeres, finalmente su peor pesadilla se volvió realidad consiguió un club de fans

-eres una mina de oro Naruto- dijo entre lagrimas el sanin peliblanco antes de correr tras el rubio.

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen mas que nada lo hize para denotar un poco el tipo de problemas a los que vamos a ver expuestos al rubio de ahora en adelante, por cierto que les parecio jiraiya y su poca sensatez en serio hablar asi frente a la ojimiel es suicidio no se porque pero no le auguro nada bueno a naruto cuando le tenga que decir lo del clan ishura y la poligamia jejeje, tambien lamentablemente saske ya se esta moviendo y eso es una verdadera pena para el amigable niño, tambien parece que anko le pego su peculiar forma de saludar a cierta demonio que sorpresivamente no pudo detener el golpe de la rubia, sin duda se avecinan tiempos dificiles para el rubio ahora con su mayor pesadilla un obsesionado club de fans<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: de nuevo perdon por no subirlo el viernes


	44. C43: Investigaciones

y para cumplir mi promesa aqui estoy por segunda vez en el dia con el ahora capitulo correspondiente al dia lunes, no se emocionen mucho esto lo hago porque no pude subirlo el viernes no es que valla a empezar a subir dos por dia ni yo puedo hacer eso, pero bueno dejando ese trozo de informacion de lado vallamos con los reviews del capitulo anterior que en poco tiempo ya tiene algunos asique a responderlos

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:mira lo del genjutsu aun lo considero, lo de las pelirosadas no se sera algun gen defectuoso en cuanto a lo de minato ya descubriremos porque se volvio así y lo del icha icha ya lo tienes dime donde lo conseguiste que no lo he podido encontrar  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:pobre tienes razon su peor pesadilla hecha realidad, y con tsunade ahi es probable que el rubio disfrute y sufra mucho en el futuro jeje  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>:esperemos que la haga entender, y sijiraiya casi le funda un culto al rubio jejeje y minato va a sufrir  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:si pobre rubio su peor pesadilla hecha realidad y si la verdad jiraiya es muy interesante cuando se trata de mujeres  
>dicho esto vamos a lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 43: Investigaciones<strong>

La tranquilidad del día en la aldea de Konoha estaba francamente hecha pedazos, todo a causa de un cierto y bien conocido rubio que corría como loco huyendo de un sequito de fans que clamaban por un autógrafo, una prenda o una "muestra" de el, no quería ni estaba dispuesto a soportar algo así, corrió a toda velocidad alejándose de las dos mujeres con las que arribo a la aldea, atrás del grupo un pervertido y muy feliz sanin seguía al grupo para poder "investigar" el resultado de esta cacería humana, por su parte Shizune miraba nerviosa a su maestra que en este mismo momento tenia ambos ojos cerrados mientras un par de prominentes venas sobresalían en su frente al borde de estallar, abrió los ojos de golpe y estos brillaron de odio antes de salir corriendo detrás del grupo

-Tsunade_sama si que da miedo cuando esta celosa- murmuro la morena al cerdito en su brazos, su piro y empezó a correr después de todo esas chicas de seguro necesitarían de un medico capacitado que no quisiera matarles…bueno no mucho.

De regreso con Naruto quien seguía en su huida, se detuvo de golpe dándose un zape en la frente –son un idiota- se dijo a si mismo antes de correr a un callejón, la pequeña muchedumbre se acercaba a gran velocidad, de pronto del sitio emergieron 5 rubios todos corriendo en múltiples direcciones, el grupo chillo y se separaron cada quien tras el que ellas pensaban se trataba del original, Naruto emergió entonces del callejón suspirando aliviado, justo en ese momento fue cuando se topo con cierta persona

-Naruto_kun- dijo la alegre voz de Ino Yamanaka antes de saltarle a la espalda al rubio que ciertamente salto un poco del susto

-Ino_chan me asustas- respondió el ojiazul ya mas calmado mientras la chica se ponía roja por el sufijo

-terminaste tu misión y viniste a visitarme que dulce eres Naruto_kun- dijo la chica rubia, fue cuando Naruto noto que el callejón era de hecho la zona de descarga para la florería Yamanaka

-bueno sobre eso Ino- el rubio no pudo terminar de justificarse cuando otra conocida voz le abordo

-Naruto_kun- chillo alegremente cierta chica de cabello castaño abrazando al rubio con cariño antes de quedársele viendo como siempre a su espada, quien iba a saber que la tienda de armas de la familia de Tenten estaba a un lado de la florería del clan Yamanaka –hola Tenten_chan- saludo cortésmente el rubio mientras la chica aludida tomaba un ligero tono carmesí en sus mejillas, por su lado la rubia de larga cabellera estaba algo molesta con la llegada de la ojicafe

-si Tenten que bueno que viniste pero no tienes un negocio que atender- dijo la rubia de ojos azules corriéndola discretamente

-papa lo atiende hoy y yo te podría decir lo mismo rubia- a espaldas de Ino su madre atendía la florería

El silencio reino un par de segundos mientras la chicas se miraban amenazantes prometiéndose un largo y cruel castigo, fue como siempre el rubio quien rompió la potencial batalla entre ambas –chicas no se pongan así se ven mas bonitas si sonríen- dijo amablemente Naruto poniendo a las dos aludidas un poco rojas, al otro lado de la calle cierto sanin peliblanco escribía como loco sobre otros dos de sus personajes un par de comerciantes enemigas una vendedora de flores de nombre Mino y una chica de una armería llamada Teitei; si nombres muy originales, la situación estaba bajo control –entonces nos vas a dejar a solas- bueno ya no lo estaba, la declaración de Ino obviamente molesto a la chica de ojos chocolate.

-porque debería después de todo Naruto_kun aun me la tiene que dar- dijo la chica de "bollitos" señalando al rubio

-oye no dije eso Tenten_chan- respondió el rubio que de nuevo defendía su espada de la seguramente ya obsesionada chica

-ves anda porque no te vas además a Naruto_kun le gustan las chicas hermosas no las marimachas- dijo la molesta Ino haciendo énfasis en el atuendo poco femenino que usaba la chica de la armería

-oye yo soy muy femenina solo visto así en el trabajo- se defendió la insultada experta en armas

-di lo que quieras pero aunque te pusieras vestidos de seda nunca llegaras a mi altura- dijo la rubia haciendo una pose digna de una modelo, Tenten la miro molesta y lista para saltarle encime

-Naruto_kun donde se metieron- dijo la ojimiel llegando a la zona, de inmediato tanto Ino como Tenten se quedaron calladas y miraron a la bella mujer de pronunciados encantos, la rubia menor se cohibió un poco al notar de lo que ella deponía en comparación con aquello –(creo que a Naruto_kun le gustan grandes…como le abra hecho para que le crecieran así)- se cuestiono la chica rubia mirando a la rubia sanin por su parte los ojos de Tenten brillaban de felicidad al reconocer a la mujer –(no puede ser es Tsunade_sama esto tiene que ser un sueño)-pensó la chica con sus ojos brillantes

-no te preocupes las despiste Tsunade_chan- dijo el rubio sonriente dejando a las dos chicas en shock, después de todo el sufijo cariñoso empleado en tan imponente mujer denotaba mucha cercanía

-Ya veo entonces quienes son ellas- pregunto la mujer rubia notando a las dos chicas de inmediato el rubio las presento, Ino la saludo algo cohibida aun mientras que Tenten bueno casi se necesito una palanca para que le soltara la mano

-Tsunade_sama, Naruto_kun los estaba buscando- dijo la morena chica arribando junto al cuarteto, de nuevo el rubio la saludo añadiendo el "chan" al final de su nombre se sonrojo un poco y el rubio sonrío aun mas

-te ves muy bonita cuando te pones así Shizune_chan- ella se puso aun mas roja mientras Ino tomaba una nota mental practicar para sonrojarse mas, Tenten entrecerraba los ojos pensando en mujeres mayores asaltacunas y Tsunade suspiraba aguantándose sus celos, cosa nueva para ella a decir verdad nunca se llego a sentir tan posesiva de alguien que de hecho no era formalmente nada de ella, bueno dejando un poco de lado su ligera molestia la rubia hablo

-Bueno niñas fue un placer conocerlas pero Naruto_kun y yo tenemos cosas que hacer- tomo del brazo al ojizul que sonriendo se dejo arrastras por la mujer justo antes de que una morena ligeramente molesta les comenzara a seguir, por su parte las chicas tenían ideas muy interesantes

-(no puedes ser como voy a competir contra ella, digo es una sanin es muy hermosa y tiene esas cosas enormes, me pregunto si mama sabrá de algún método para hacerlas crecer)- pensó Ino justo antes de entrar a la tienda e interrogar a su confundida madre que no entendía porque su niña quería desarrollar es parte de su anatomía de manera tan desesperada

-(Tsunade_sama no puedo creer que la conocí es todo lo que se dice, es imponente sin duda es la mejor kunoichi de la historia de Konoha y parece que ella tiene algo con Naruto_kun, que pena el me gustaba pero bueno parece que a el le gustan las rubias después de todo- pensó algo deprimida Tenten justo antes de gritar –NARUTO_KUN AUN QUIERO QUE ME LA DES ME OISTE TE ESTARE ESPERANDO PARA CUANDO TE SIENTAS LISTO- grito al viento justo antes de regresar a su tienda

Por su parte mas adelante el rubio estaba francamente asustado a un lado de una igualmente asustada Shizune que ahora mismo se escondía detrás del rubio, frente a ellos la figura de una ojimiel de ojos entrecerrados y mirada peligrosa se enfocaba en el pobre Naruto –que se supone que le vas a dar Naruto_kun- dijo con una voz dulce y aterradora, de inmediato el nervioso ojiazul comenzó una larga y muy apresurada descripción de lo que la chica quería al final Tsunade acepto esa disculpa por ahora, en la cabeza del rubio Natsumi se reía como loca mientras la siempre serena Kurayami soltaba ligeras risillas de la situación de Naruto, arribaron al hospital y de inmediato se armo un gran revuelo después de todo una legendaria sanin la mejor medico de todos estaba aquí, de inmediato fue conducida a la habitación del hokague rubio.

Las palabras de Naruto aun zumbaban en su cabeza sobre la forma en que este hombre le abandono, y de cómo permitió por años el abuso físico hacia el pequeño niño que fue, sus manos verdes revisaron su cuerpo inconciente antes de colocarse sobre su cuello, -(tu hiciste la vida de mi Naruto_kun un infierno)- pensó la ojimiel muy tentada a partirle el cuello en dos, pero la mención de "mi Naruto_kun" resonó en su cabeza se sonrojo y negó, después de todo si alguien le iba a dar su merecido ese seria el rubio menor, siguió con su revisión y al salir de la habitación todo mundo la miraba expectante –esta bien envenenado- dijo sencillamente, todos los médicos tuvieron una gota en sus nucas, camino ahora a la habitación de su "anciano" maestro, entro y se topo con un hombre joven de uno treinta y tantos años que curiosamente se parecía mucho a su maestro, lo miro de cerca y lo confirmo era su maestro, trato de disipar la ilusión y se dio cuenta de que de hecho no lo era el hombre había rejuvenecido eso solo le causo una reacción posible

-QUE DEMONIOS- grito dentro de la habitación

Por su parte el rubio caminaba tranquilamente al 6 piso donde cierta pelirroja de ojos violeta muy celosa dejo a su amiga del sonido, llego al cuarto y toco suavemente, entro silencioso y la hallo sobre la cama durmiendo cómodamente, se le acerco despacio y acaricio su largo cabello mientras lo retiraba de su rostro ella sonrío un poco de seguro tenia un buen sueño, el rubio se agacho y le dio un suave beso en la frente, ella se puso algo roja y Naruto sonrío, salio de la habitación sin hacer ruido ni escuchar los murmullos de Kin –Naruto_kun…. Te quiero- decía entre sueños mientras el rubio ya no estaba en el lugar.

En otra ala del hospital cierto Uchiha estaba francamente considerando alguna forma de pago adecuada para cada una de las deidades que escucho sus suplicas, el día de hoy el niño era dado de alta y por fin se iría de su vida, la puerta se abrió y una amable mujer la madre del pequeño entro al lugar –buenos días Uchiha_san mi pequeño se porto bien- cuestionó la mujer al pobre Sasuke, se sintió tentado de acusar al niño pero una sola mirada al niño que sonreía de manera muy parecida a la del rubio, se puso mas blanco de lo que estaba –claro se porto excelente jejejeje- rió nervioso mientras el niño asentía y la madre sonreía dulcemente –señora Zaraki tiene que firmar aquí- dijo la enfermera tendiéndole a la mujer una hoja de salida, una vez firmada se dispuso a irse –anda despídete de tu amigo- el niño se acerco al asustado Sasuke y tiernamente le dio un abrazo de despedida –nos vemos después Uchiha_san- lo que el Uchiha no noto fue la ampolleta que discretamente coloco bajo su espalda, el niño camino hacia su madre –vámonos a casa Kempachi- dijo amable mientras el niño sonreía.

Sasuke se recostó al fin libre cuando algo crujió debajo de el, la ampolleta ahora rota decía a un costado"manéjese con cuidado muestra de veneno paralizante", el Uchiha se levanto para quitarse lo que le incomodaba pero un cordel del niño atado a sus sabanas jalo y desconecto de nuevo el monitor cardiaco mientras su cuerpo se entumía y endurecía como una tabla –otra vez tiene un paro traigan el desfibrilador- ordeno el doctor, Naruto pasaba junto al cuarto del Uchiha y miro discretamente por la puerta el moreno se contorsionaba y retorcía bajo las descargas del desfibrilador, noto el cable desconectado y sonrío anchamente –(te lo mereces por ser un maldito)-

Una nube de humo apareció frente al rubio y un anbu se hallaba arrodillado justo frente a el –Ishura_sama el consejo se reunirá en breve se solicita su presencia- dijo muy amable y con mucho respeto dejando al rubio algo desencajado –este si claro enseguida voy- y el anbu se fue en como llego en una bola de humo –**parece que ya te comienzan a respetar no te parece Naruto_kun**- dijo la alegre voz de Natsumi –_es cierto después de todo Naruto_sama se lo merece_- completo todo la misma Kurayami serena como siempre, el rubio agradeció mentalmente, después de todo ella siempre eran amables, bueno una de ellas la otra lo era cuando quería, camino por los pasillos del hospital listo para irse, se topo justo cuando llegaba al 5 piso con una sobre cargada Shizune llevando un enorme montón de expedientes de pruebas y estudios realizados tanto a Minato como a Sarutobi, sin querer se tropezó y fue a dar al suelo, bueno mas bien a los brazos del rubio que fiel a su costumbre atrapo a la chica antes de que se golpeara, la miro con una amigable sonrisa en su cara mientras la chica enrojecía un poco ante la cercanía –ten mas cuidado Shizune_chan o podrías lastimarte- su voz sonó suave y pausada, de pronto poco a poco los labios de la morena se acercaron a los del rubio que despacio se acerco a ella, se tocaron suavemente mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y disfrutaba del contacto, el beso se rompió y ella estaba mas roja que antes –aaaaaaaaa- suspiraron todas las enfermeras y ella se incorporo a toda velocidad –perdóname Naruto_kun levanto su cosas y salio corriendo a toda velocidad, el rubio sonrío mientras salía del sitio.

En su subconsciente Kurayami aguantaba las ganas de reír ante la pancarta que ya comenzaba a dibujar la zorra pelirroja, en ella se miraba a un chibi Naruto enfrente de todo su pequeño harem suplicando por sus vidas a una enorme y furiosa Tsunade, en el fondo la peliblanca sospechaba que seria una muy cumplible posibilidad.

El rubio caminaba por la calle cuando un ligero chistazo le llamo la atención a unos matorrales, camino y miro discretamente a cierta pequeña salamandra

-hola mi señor- saludo amable y cortes como siempre

-hola Gia_chan como te fue- pregunto el rubio a su fiel investigadora, antes de partir le solicito buscar evidencia de los tratos de Minato con la serpiente

-lo siento mi señor en su casa y oficina no hay nada se protegió muy bien- dijo la avergonzada salamandra por su poco éxito en esta misión

-ya se Gia_chan revisa la base de raiz de seguro ahí tienen algo esa momia tuerta de seguro guardo copias para poder manejarlo cuando lo necesitara- dijo el rubio ante su brillante idea

-enseguida no le fallare Naruto_sama- y la pequeña salamandra se esfumo en un montón de humo mientras el rubio seguía caminando rumbo a la torre.

No tardo mucho en llegar ya con todo el consejo reunido como siempre tomo su lugar junto a las 3 mujeres a las cuales se les iluminaron los ojos al ver al rubio entrar al recinto del consejo.

-bien ya que estamos todos podemos concluir que Ishura_san ya ha repatriado a Tsunade_sama y esta revisando a nuestro hokague- dijo como siempre Homura presidiendo el consejo

-si ya los esta revisando- respondió secamente el rubio después de todo a estos sujetos parecía no importarles la salud de Sarutobi

-que alegría resuelto eso podemos pasar al segundo punto, el ascenso de Ishura_san- y todo mundo se quedo callado ante esta moción

-¿Qué ascenso?- cuestionó como siempre con su voz grave y seria Hiashi Hyuuga

-bien gracias a su desempeño en los exámenes chunin y durante la invasión hemos recibido varias recomendaciones de comerciantes y feudales sugiriendo un ascenso para el, por esto mismo propongo su ascenso inmediato a chunin- dijo solemne disfrutando de manejar toda la situación, todo mundo pareció estar de acuerdo con ello exceptuando

-el no merece ser chunin- dijo seria y con su voz amable Mikoto Uchiha atrayendo las miradas de todos incluso del rubio

-porque considera eso Uchiha_san- pregunto Inoichi curioso ante la reacción de la mujer después de todo hasta donde pudo verse en ese día a ella le agradaba el rubio

-su habilidad, estrategia y repertorio de jutsus son cuando mínimo de un jounin, y en lo personal creo que ese rango le queda mejor a Naruto_kun- dijo algo sonrojada por la forma de referirse al rubio al final, por su parte Tsume asintió a cada palabra con una gran sonrisa en cuanto a Kushina bueno ella estaba de acuerdo aunque con un ligero tic ante la forma en que refirió al rubio

Tras una ligera discusión de pros y contras se acordó darle el rango jounin al rubio que lo acepto gustoso, un paso más cerca de ser reconocido como el mejor de todo el mundo, -bien el siguiente punto, Ishura_san aquí están los documentos de su nuevo complejo- dijo el viejo hombre tendiéndole un titulo de propiedad que el rubio tomo bastante dudoso –gracias pero yo ya tengo una casa- dijo el ojazul algo confundido

-por favor ese agujero, un clan no puede establecerse en un departamento necesitas de un complejo- dijo la voz molesta de Hiashi atrayendo una mirada seria del rubio

-de acuerdo lo tomare y me mudare cuando me sienta listo- dijo algo molesto Naruto ante la actitud prepotente del sujeto de ojos pálidos –(y este tipo es el padre de Hinata_chan ella tan tierna y dulce de seguro salio a su madre)- pensó el rubio

-siguiente punto el estatus actual del traidor Danzou, aun no hemos sabido nada de el y eso es preocupante- dijo Homura mientras todo mundo tenia escalofríos el rubio estaba sonriendo de una manera bastante espeluznante

-el tuerto ya no es un problema, ya me hice cargo de el y su raiz- dijo seriamente el rubio dejando a todo mundo callado

-esperas que te creamos que tu solo acabaste con un regimiento de ninjas bien entrenados y su líder- se quejo hablando por primera vez en la reunión una magullada y vendada Sayako

-no soy suicida, fuimos yo y un montón de salamandras jejeje- rió de manera espeluznante, nadie quiso saber mas del asunto al menos por ahora

-bueno si no hay mas cosas que aclarar creo que podemos terminar esta reunión- dijo Homura listo para acabar la sesión

-yo tengo algo que decir- hablo Hiashi de nuevo, -desde que cumplió los 11 años he recibido ofertas formales por la mano de mi hija mayor, pero como creo que es mejor que ella permanezca en esta aldea quiero aquí mismo con todos los miembros de este consejo como testigos ofrecer la mano de mi primogénita a Ishura_san- declaro decidido mientras todo mundo miraba al rubio

-porque hace eso, seria mejor que la dejara elegir con quien quiere estar,- respondió el rubio al hombre de ojos claros

-en se caso tendré que aceptar la oferta del sr Gumo del país de la hierba,- y enseguida deslizo el expediente era un sujeto de unos 30 años que deseaba casarse lo mas pronto posible con la joven Hyuuga, era mas que claro en la foto del tipo que era todo un degenerado y bastante "incomodo" de ver

-eso no pasara, no he aceptado aun pero puedo si gusta tratar un poco mas a Hinata antes de darle una respuesta definitiva- dijo el rubio mirándolo de muy mala manera

-claro espero que ella cumpla con sus requerimientos (o si no puedo drogarlos a los dos y exigir que le cumpla a mi hija después de que pasen una noche juntos)- dijo y maquino en su mente

-bien ya todos pueden irse excepto tu Ishura_san quisiéramos preguntarte algo- la sala del consejo se vacío de inmediato quedando solo el rubio

Una vez que todo mundo se fue el viejo par de concejales tomo asiento justo frente al rubio que a decir verdad no tenia idea de que se traían entre manos pero de seguro no se trataba de nada bueno –Naruto_san quisiéramos saber si lo que le hiciste a Sarutobi puedes repetirlo- cuestiono amablemente Koharu, en definitiva tramaban algo

-creo que si pero porque lo preguntan- respondió Naruto alzando una de sus cejas

-muy sencillo queremos que lo hagas en Tsunade- dijo Homura directo y al punto con una sonrisa en su cara

-el clan Senju esta casi extinto y ella es la ultima sobreviviente, si lograras hacerlo podríamos ponerla bajo la ley de crianza- dijo Koharu seriamente

-¿Qué es la ley de crianza?- cuestiono el ojiazul algo dentro de el le decía que eso no era nada bueno

-simple como es mujer, ella seria fecundada cada 10 meses por diferentes ninjas preseleccionados para traer una nueva generación Senju solo eso- dijo Homura con una gran sonrisa –(y si funciona podrías rejuvenecerme a mi siempre quise probar a la nieta del shodaime)- pensó malicioso

El aire de la habitación se torno frío, el instinto asesino comenzó a inundar el sitio, el rubio estaba mirando al suelo considerando las palabras de estas personas que buscaban reducir a la rubia a una incubadora viviente, no lo permitiría jamás y eso lo dejaría muy en claro – **escúchenme bien par de momias seniles, nunca les ayudare a hacerle algo como eso a Tsunade_chan y si me entero de que tratan de hacerle algo así a alguna otra persona les prometo que me suplicaran que los envíe al infierno**- dijo el rubio con una voz distorsionada y espeluznante, solo asintieron con la cabeza mientras en los pantalones Homura aparecía una macha muy sospechosa, el rubio salio de la oficina dando un gran portazo

-parece que la crianza esta fuera de discusión- dijo algo irónico Homura a la sonriente Koharu

-no notaste como le llamo, creo que tiene un flechazo por ella quizá no podamos tener una crianza pero bien podríamos conseguir un hibrido Ishura-Senju- y sonrío aun mas mientras pesaba -(por dios espero estar sentada sobre algún postre dejado por Chouza)- por un buen rato ninguno se movió no queriendo exponer sus vergüenzas al otro

Naruto camino directo a la dirección indicada en el pergamino si tendría una nueva casa querría conocerla, llego era un terreno muy grande y cercano a las zonas de entrenamiento lo que a decir verdad le agradaba bastante, grandes muros que rodeaban la propiedad comparable en tamaño al barrio Uchiha, aparentemente fue de un comerciante muy influyente que falleció el día que el Kyubi ataco, el rubio sonrío si supieran quien inicio el ataque, había algo de hierba creciendo aquí y allá nada que un poco de jardinería no arreglara y finalmente la casa muy grande eso si pero tenia un aspecto "muy rustico"

-esto es un basurero- dijo el rubio frente al sitio que francamente lucia casi listo para la demolición

- **puedes arreglarlo Naruto_kun después de todo es tuyo**- dijo Natsumi, justo cuando un pajarillo se poso en la fuente, se partió en pedazos ante el peso del ave

-**olvídalo esto es un muladar- **dijo ella con una gota en su nuca al ver por los ojos del rubio lo que ocurrió con la fuente

-(no importa Natsumi_chan, lo arreglare y quedara extraordinario, de seguro me lo dieron para que solicite un préstamo y me endeude de por vida, que bueno que he ahorrado lo de mi recompensas, mis noches de juego y las ventas de mi sellos)- dijo el rubio en su subconsciente

-**es cierto quien diría que esos garabatos tendrían tanto éxito**- dijo la zorra pelirroja

-_Natsumi_san no son garabatos los sellos de Naruto_sama son obras de arte como el sello de paralización, o el sello de trampa acida, o mi favorito el sello anti violación ese se vende muy bien mi señor_- dijo Kurayami a decir verdad era cierto quien iba a decir que la línea de sellos "tinta de excelencia" se vendía de las mil maravillas en 4 de las 5 naciones elementales aunque eso si nadie conocía al creador de dichos sellos

-bueno basta de rodeos a trabajar- dijo el rubio creando un gran regimiento de clones casi 200 –señores hay que dejar este basurero habitable lo mas pronto posible- dijo el rubio a sus clones que escuchaban muy atentos –claro después de todo con tanta esposa que vas a tener tiene que verse bien- todos los clones rieron mientras el Naruto verdadero despedazaba al clon con un relámpago –algún otro chistosito-, ninguno dijo nada y se pusieron a trabajar mientras el rubio vigilaba la reconstrucción

-**oye Naruto_kun ya pensaste en el símbolo de tu clan**- pregunto Natsumi en la cabeza del rubio

-(símbolo? Necesito uno verdad no lo había pensado)- respondió el rubio sereno a su kistune pelirroja

-**que te parecería una hermosa silueta de una youko**- dijo autopromocionándose de manera descarada

-(no creo que en una aldea atracada por una youko gigante les guste mucho eso)- dijo el rubio decepcionándola un poco

-_yo tengo una idea Naruto_sama, porque no mejor pone un huracán negro como el de aquellas camisetas pero que alrededor de el esten los kanji de los valores que las respeta es decir familia, justicia, lealtad, amistad_ – dijo para enseguida sonrojarse ante el silencio de los otros dos

-(me gusta buena idea Kura_chan)- ella se sonrojo ante la felicitación del rubio

-**a veces tienes buenas ideas espadita**- dijo la zorra sentándose en la sala

-no me digas espadita- dijo molesta la peliblanca, el rubio corto el enlace lo ultimo que quería era escucharlas pelear

La noche llegaba a la aldea de la hoja y el rubio caminaba tranquilamente a su casa a decir verdad sus clones avanzaron mucho en el trabajo de la nueva residencia, arribo cerca de las 9:20 y se dispuso a descansar tras un buena ducha, casi estaba en su cama cuando la puerta de su recamara se abrió de golpe

-Naruto_kun- hablo la seductora voz desde la puerta

-Tsume_chan?- cuestiono el rubio a la mujer de marcas rojas que venia usando un minishort color negro y una blusa son mangas algo ajustada que resaltaba cierta parte de s anatomía

-Naruto_kun te extrañe mucho anda vamos a la cama que esta noche tu perra te va a dar mucho amor- dijo con una vos llena de deseo, lastima que en ese momento la ventana se abrió y cierta mujer entro

-foxy_kun tu Anko_chan vino en busca de amor- dijo la sonriente pelimorada justo antes de notar a la Inuzuka

-¿Qué haces aquí? no ves que Naruto_kun y yo vamos a pasar la noche juntos porque no te vas a tu casa Inuzuka- dijo la molesta experta torturadora mientras el rubio juraría ver relámpagos salir de los ojos de ambas

-no me voy la que se larga eres tu, Naruto_kun necesita a su perra alfa para dejar salir su pasión y esa soy yo así que vete niña- respondió la molesta Tsume

La puerta que conectaba con el pasillo se volvió a abrir y una somnolienta Kurenai entro en escena usando un short y una camisa algo grande para dormir cómoda en la cama del rubio -¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto al viento atrayendo las miradas de las otras dos –oh no Kurenai tu no lo tendrás esta noche, me toca a mi me oíste se buena y vete a casa- dijo Anko mientras la ojiroja le miraba con duda – esta noche yo la psare con mi alfa asíque ahora Kurenai porque no tomas a tu amiga y te la llevas para que Naruto_kun y yo podamos pasar una buena noche-, de nuevo el pelito inicio y el rubio suspiro de alguna manera la ojiroja termino metida en todo esto –**Hola Naruto_kun ya es hora de estar juntos**- dijo la ojidorada entrando en escena materializándose detrás del rubio usando solo un sostén y pantaleta negros muy ajustados, aquí fue donde estallo el Apocalipsis, los gritos las serpientes los puñetazos las balas de arena e ilusiones volaron al por mayor aplastando el dormitorio del rubio que lamentablemente estuvo en el centro de un choque de una bala de aire y una bola de fuego la explosión lo lanzo por la ventana

-ya ves lo que haces- dijo la molesta Anko

-**oigan todas ustedes ya han tenido su momento porque no puedo yo tener el mio**- se defendió Shukaku dando inicio a otra enorme discusión.

El rubio aterrizo para su buena o mala fortuna en el parque justo mientras cierta mujer rubia caminaba a su hotel –Naruto_kun- dijo Tsunade corriendo en su ayuda, tras una rápida recuperación la mujer le exigió una explicación de la situación –ya sabes complicaciones que surgen cuando eres el fundador de un clan- dijo el rubio sin pensar, muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error

-fundaras tu clan eso quiere decir que tu….VAS A PRACTICAR LA POLIGAMIA- grito la furiosa mujer mientras el rubio temía por su vida

-me obligan no es que yo quiera- se defendió asustado claro esa respuesta fue muy poco creíble

-ENTONCES NO ASERAS SOLO MIO VOY A TENER QUE COMPARTIRTE CON OTRAS- dijo furiosa mientras la venas pulsaban en su frente y sus mano derecha tomaba la forma de un puño, el rubio solo pudo pensar en una cosa –(Akemi_okasan, pronto estaré contigo)- mientras sus inquilinas temblaban de miedo esa mujer si que podía asustar.

* * *

><p>y aqui esta ahora si ya estoy al corriente, pero bueno que les parecio el capitulo al fin sabemos quien era el lindo niño que estaba con sasuke y el rubio tiene una nueva casa y creo que la va a necesitar porque dudo que su departamento sobrevivia a ese pqueño pleito, que les parecieron las ideas de las momias me da gusto que naruto los pusiera en su lugar y ahora si ya le cayo el infierno tsunade ya se entero de la poligamis ay esta mas que molesta lastima que no este jiraiya por ahi porque se va a desquitar con el rubio esperemos no muera<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que les parecio la escena de tenten e ino jejeje no me pude resistir a ponerla


	45. C44: Citas y espias

ants que nada feliz 14 de febrero a quienes lo festejen claro esta, segundo tarde pero seguro les traigo el nuevo cap del ic, la verdad no pude subirlo en la mañana porque tuve cita con el medico y cuando sali tuve que atender algunos pendientes que me impedian acabar el capitulo pero ahora ya con el cap terminado lo traigo hasta ustedes para que le den una leidita y me dejen al menos un review ahora hablando de eso

Great Vampire-Shinso: sabia que era una broma solo seguia la corriente jeje,lo del juguete de torturas se me hace que si puede terminar asi y calmar a tsunade esa es una buena solucion el probeme en cuanto lo plantee lo va a querer triturar mas, el bankai mmm mas adelante ya lo veremos sera unico creeme, y si el adorable niño el siempre amigable Kempachi buen giro no?  
>BloodEdge:ya hemos rezado esperemos que halla sobrevivido, y si ese adorable niño es lempachi ya era muy amigable desde pequeño no?<br>JassZavala:no creo recuerda que el se cura muy rapido y lo del simbolo se me ocurrio asi de pronto ya sabes momentos de iluminación  
>Loquin:cierto el kepachi muy agrable su parcipacion, estoy por completo deacuerdo con tu opinion sobre las momias,jejej y de tsume ella no cedera no sin dar pelea creeme, y lo de las mujeres menores tienes razon vamos a darles un poco mas del rubio jeje<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 44: Citas y espías<strong>

Un nuevo día había llegado a la aldea oculta entre las hojas y como siempre el sonido de loa aldeanos en la avenida principal ya resonaba por todos lados, de pronto mas de uno se quedo callado cuando la figura apareció, caminaba muy despacio con su brazo derecho envuelto por completo en vendas, una mas atada en la cabeza una bandita en la mejilla izquierda y una gasa atada en el codo del otro brazo, parecía como si acabase de salir de una lucha mortal, esta figura no era otro sino Naruto Ishura, quien caminaba aun muy adolorido en dirección de Ichiraku.

Los rumores decían que la noche anterior un pequeño pelotón enemigo entro a la aldea y el rubio salio en defensa de Konoha como la vez pasada, en esta ocasión fueron enemigos extraordinario a los que venció no sin llevarse una buena dosis de dolor y lesiones, incluso el parque tenia vestigios de una feroz lucha con árboles arrancados y un buen numero de cráteres en el suelo; bueno eso era lo que se decía pero lo cierto fue que el rubio tuvo que aguantar el "desquite" de una muy molesta rubia, al parecer ella se molesto no por el hecho de que el rubio le ocultase lo del clan sino por lo de tener que "compartir" aunque cuando el rubio le dijo que el las querría a todas por igual lo aplasto con una fuerza demoledora alegando que eso a ella no le importaba, al final se largo mas que molesta dejando al inconciente Naruto enterrado en el suelo, despertó casi dos horas después y se arrastro a su departamento, tan pronto llego se quedo aun mas triste el sitio estaba hecho un desastre al parecer sus alegres visitantes nocturnas continuaron con su "charla" después de que el salio volando por la ventana al final no le quedo mas que ir a pasar la noche a su nueva casa que a medio reconstruir parecía mas una especie de mansión embrujada, paso la noche algo asustado temiendo a cosas inexistentes en un momento incluso juraría haber visto al fantasma de su sensei sonriéndole malévolamente.

Tuvo toda la noche para regenerar sus heridas y aun así aun continuaba con secuelas, en definitiva esa si que fue una paliza, llego al mencionado restaurante y una alegre Ayame le atendió como siempre antes de ponerse a regañarlo por no cuidarse como debía el rubio solo sonrío ella siempre lo trato como un hermano menor incluso ahora que técnicamente podía arrasar a un enemigo, había cosas que nunca cambiaban, el humeante tazón de ramen fue puesto frente a el y comenzó a degustarlo como loco, y así sucesivamente hasta comerse cerca de 15, si había cosas que jamás cambiaban.

Mientras en el hospital una malhumorada rubia revisaba la salud del hokague rubio, el hecho de que tuviese un parecido con el objeto de sus problemas no ayudaba mucho a la actitud profesional, estaba muy enojada y ahora mismo estaba mangoneando de mala manera al comatoso Minato

-Tsunade_sama eso no se hace- dijo la preocupada Shizune ante los movimientos de su mentora

-Cállate que yo se lo que hago…maldita fundación de clan- mascullo lo ultimo antes de comprobar la flexibilidad del brazo del yondaime…crack…sonó el hueso al romperse – anota Shizune debilidad ósea es uno de los efectos- indico aun molesta a su asistente

-pero…un brazo no se dobla de ahí solo del codo- dijo ella señalando el antebrazo doblado en un ángulo de 90 grados

-QUE ANOTES- grito molesta, de inmediato la morena obedeció, en estos momentos que Minato estuviese inconciente era lo mejor que le podía pasarle en esta situación.

De regreso con nuestro afortunado rubio, este ya se retiraba las vendas que quedaban dejando ver su cuerpo ya recuperado, agradeció al cielo por la regeneración de Natsumi, un sujeto se planto frente a el tenia una banda en la frente y usaba ropas Hyuuga tradicionales que junto a los ojos perlados lo recalcaban como miembro de dicho clan

-Ishura_san- indico el hombre de vos tranquila

-si ese soy yo en que puedo servirle Hyuuga_san- respondió cortes el rubio ninja

-me solicitaron que le dijera que Hiashi_sama espera que usted valla al recinto Hyuuga, por favor acompáñeme- dijo el amigable sujeto indicándole al rubio el camino con su mano derecha

-voy solo porque aun no tengo nada que hacer si no, no iría con un requerimiento tan repentino- dijo el ojiazul caminando sereno junto al callado Hyuuga.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar, a decir verdad era una mansión muy tradicional y elegante digna de toda una familia clasista y aristócrata mas que de un clan ninja pero se decía que los Hyuuga eran en principio personas elegantes por no decir aburridas, entro al recinto y de inmediato fue conducido a la sala principal donde ya lo estaba esperando el tan citado líder del clan Hyuuga, como siempre con ese aire de superioridad, a estas alturas el rubio se cuestionaba si estos sujetos no eran parientes de los Uchiha con esta actitud debían serlo

-buenos días Hiashi_san- saludo el amable rubio, mientras el hombre se tragaba su molestia al ser nombrado con tan poco respeto

-buenos días Ishura- su voz sonó molesta y amargada, el rubio sonrío dentro de su mente este tipo se controlaba mejor que el Uchiha seria divertido ver cuanto podía aguantarse.

-para que soy bueno señor Hyuuga- cuestiono el rubio sonriente ahora sin ningún sufijo de respeto Hiashi tenso la quijada y el sonrío aun mas

-quiero que pasees con mi hija- dijo directo y seco dejando ir su molestia en esas palabras

-espere yo no he aceptado eso del compromiso dije que primero iba a tratar a Hinata- alego el rubio suponiendo que en cuanto regresara ya estaría lista la ceremonia nupcial

-por eso quiero que la lleves de paseo, así la conocerás y te convencerás de que ella es perfecta para tus necesidades- dijo sonriendo mientras hablaba de la peliazulada como un trozo de mercancía

-si usted gusta entonces seria un honor llevar a Hinata de paseo- dijo el rubio con una forzada sonrisa –(este tipo piensa en ella como un objeto que clase de padre es)-

La heredera del clan fue llamada, llego usando como siempre su ropa tradicional, un pantalón ninja sus sandalias y esa gran chamarra holgada que disimulaba su silueta debajo de la abultada tela, el hombre tomo un aire mas serio mientras la chica temblaba un poco y el rubio percibía la intolerancia en el aire –(ella le tiene miedo)- de inmediato para romper la atmosfera oscura salto frente a la chica con un muy amigable saludo, Hinata de inmediato se puso algo roja y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, el rubio sonrío ella siempre lucia tan tierna haciendo eso

-Hinata, hoy saldrás de paseo con Ishura me escuchaste- dijo el padre con voz fría y amargada el rubio se molesto ante ello

-h…hai- dijo tímida y asustada la pobre chica

-puede disculparnos un segundo quisiera unas palabras con mi hija- el rubio accedió y salio de la habitación eso si enfocando chakra para escuchar el sonido dentro de la misma, ventajas de poseer algunos rasgos sobrehumanos

-escúchame bien no quiero que me decepciones compórtate como una Hyuuga y deja de temblar de una vez, esto es importante para el clan me oyes tu tienes que agradarle aunque sea mas que obvio que una inútil como tu no le interesara en lo mas mínimo pero aun así lo aras soy claro- dijo el hombre con una voz arrogante y un tono abusivo, el rubio se tenso fuera de la habitación tentado a entrar y romperle la nariz

-h…h…hai otosama- respondió la asustada Hinata con un hilo de voz

Tan pronto como pudo el rubio saco a la pobre Hyuuga de ese sitio, mientras el rubio caminaba con la joven Hyuuga fuera de la mansión cierta personita los miraba fijamente desde el segundo piso de la casa –(esa es onesama con ese chico rubio, será su novio no creo otosama nunca la dejaría tener uno pero entonces porque vino por ella mejor voy a investigar)- y sin mas la hermana menor Hanabi se unió a la tarde de los dos ninjas.

La primera parada de la parejita fue el centro de la aldea, a decir verdad el rubio estaba algo incomodo mas que nada por tratar de aguantarse la risa, ya que Hinata estaba mas roja que una señal de transito, y cada que miraba al rubio parecía enrojecer mas y mas –(jajaja pobre Hinata esta muerta de pena, me pregunto quien lo aprendería de quien ella de Kurenai_chan o al revés)-, arribaron al centro comercial y entraron tranquilamente, detrás de ellos una curiosa Hanabi entro muy disimulada vistiendo una gabardina, sombrero y lentes oscuros…si muy discreta.

El rubio condujo a la joven Hyuuga a una heladería, le invito un dulce helado de fresa, lo puso frente a ella y comenzó a comerlo muy, pero muy despacio y en silencio, su lengua recorría la cuchara despacio lamiendo el dulce postre pero la mala broma de cierta pelirroja hizo al rubio ver esa misma actitud pero con cierta parte de su anatomía, grito en su mente y la zorra se destartalo de risa; mas atrás la discreta investigadora los miraba oculta detrás de un gran helado de chocolate, lo comía discretamente a grandes bocados, fue mala idea meterse 6 cucharadas en 15 segundos –brrrr que frío me duele la cabeza- se sujeto los costados y trato de relajarse mientras la pareja de nuevo estaba en silencio

-y dime Hinata ¿que cosas te gustan?- pregunto Naruto sonriente mientras la chica de mejillas rojas trataba de sostenerle la mirada

-este…las …las flores…los…bollos de canela…mi sensei….tu- el rubio sonrío y abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante lo ultimo,- digo…tu…tu que prefieres Naruto_kun- rió nerviosa y apenada un segundo mas y se descubre sola

-me gusta entrenar, leer, ayudar gente, pero sobretodo- y se acerco un poco a la tímida Hyuuga; -las chicas cuando se sonrojan- y sonrío mientras Hinata se ponía como un tomate

Mas atrás la "investigadora" ya sin cerebro congelado miraba incrédula la escena frente a ella el chico estaba sonriendo y Hinata bien roja también lo hacia aunque mirando hacia otro lado, apenas y podía creer semejante cosa –(no puede ser si es su novio, como puede mi hermana tener un novio tan lindo no es justo)- se quejo la chica mientras la mesera la miraba ya con algo de duda, la niña lo noto incluso miro como poco a poco la mano de la mesera se dirigió a un bat bajo el estante –(piensa que soy una ladrona)- pensó asustada antes de salir corriendo del lugar; el rubio y la peliazul solo miraron la estela de humo

-¿Qué crees que halla sido eso Hinata_chan?- pregunto el rubio curioso ante el espectáculo

-no lo se Naruto_kun- respondió de corrido la chica de ojos perlados

-Hinata_chan no tartamudeaste- dijo el feliz rubio acercándose demasiado a la chica, ante la cercanía hizo lo único que le faltaba por hacer…

-HINATA- grito el rubio mientras sostenía ala desmayada chica, que roja inconciente y todo tenia una linda sonrisa en la cara –jeje hasta inconciente se ve linda- rió el rubio ninja mientras la cargaba y se desvanecían en un sunshin oscuro.

En otra parte de la aldea en cierta oficina del registro civil un hombre de lentes y aspecto de burócrata miraba incrédulo a la mujer frente a el, después de todo estaba sosteniendo una forme muy bien rellenada y firmada por ella misma mientras miraba al dependiente con determinación

-pero, no puede hacer eso porque querría hacerlo- alego el confundido trabajador del registro

-porque quiero no es algo que te importe tu solo tramítalo me oyes- dijo la malhumorada ojivioleta

-pero Kushina_sama se da cuenta de lo que se va a decir en la aldea- volvió a alegar el pobre hombre con el documento en la mano

-me importa un sorbete lo que digan, tu tramítalo me oíste- dijo Kushina rodeada de un aura maligna y espeluznante

-como ordene señora- dijo el aterrado hombre antes de ponerse a trabajar en el documento…una constancia de divorcio.

De regreso con la pareja, la peliazul abría los ojos despacio encontrándose ahora en el parque de la ciudad, bueno el segundo parque porque el otro estaba en mantenimiento por causa de "el ataque enemigo", era una visión linda la de los árboles meciéndose al ritmo suave del viento, los niños corriendo jugando a ser algún ninja legendario curiosamente uno de ellos y usaba un sombrero improvisado de papel y cargaba una rama de madera a un costado como espada

-por allá va agarrenlo- grito uno de los pequeños cuando vieron se vio a Naruto usando un trozo de papel café sobre el pecho

-no me atraparan o dejo de ser el demonio de la arena- dijo el "demonio" antes de correr como tonto lejos de los pequeños que ya lo perseguían.

Al final lo arrinconaron contra un árbol y lanzaron "balas de agua", en realidad eran bolas de papel y el rubio rugió dolido antes de deslomarse derrotado los niños festejaron y Hinata sonrío ante la imagen de Naruto jugando con los niños –será un buen padre- murmuro para enseguida ponerse roja al imaginar a niños rubio de ojos perlados – oye onichan tu novia ya se despertó- dijo uno de los niños señalando a Hinata la que para variar se puso algo roja.

-ya estas mejor Hinata_chan- pregunto el rubio recibiendo un asentimiento de la peliazul

- tienes una novia muy bonita onichan- dijo uno de los pequeños mirando fijamente a la Hyuuga

-g…gracias pero…yo…yo no soy…bonita- dijo tímidamente

-eso es verdad- dijo el rubio atrayendo la mirada algo lastimada de Hinata – ella es preciosa- dijo alegremente y con una gran sonrisa todos los niños rieron cuando el rubio hizo una maniobra para sostener a Hinata que de nuevo se desmayo.

A la distancia la "investigadora" los observaba fijamente usando su byakugan para no tener que acercarse a decir verdad el ver al rubio jugando con esos niños lo hacia lucir muy tierno y ya comenzaba a detestar a su hermana mayor –(rayos porque Hinata lo conoció primero de haber sido yo la mayor yo seria quien estuviese ahí)-, atrás de ella un par de madres de familia la miraban con duda no sabían de sus ojos por lo que asumían espiaba a los niños pequeños en la caja de arena

-¡ Es un pervertido !- dijo una de las madres para que enseguida todas cargaran contra Hanabi bolsos en mano, escapo milagrosamente

El rubio logro escuchar el grito de pervertido y suspiro, -(ay ero sanin que andas haciendo ahora)- pensó el rubio negando con la cabeza, en las aguas termales de la aldea cierto sanin pervertido estornudaba con fuerza –jajajaja de seguro alguna chica piensa en mi- dijo orgulloso solo para delatarse con las mujeres que espiaba, de inmediato corrió por su vida hasta que las perdió de vista y estuvo a salvo o eso pensó

-JIRAIYA- rugió la furiosa Kushina a su espalda mientras salía del registro civil y miraba al peliblanco con un brillo asesino en sus ojos

-…h…hola Kushina- saludo temblando de miedo de ella no iba a poder escapar y esa mirada le indicaba que algo muy malo había hecho

El rubio regresaba a la mansión Hyuuga el reloj ya marcaba las 2:00 pm y cargaba a la pobre Hinata que tras desmayarse por 7ma vez hizo al rubio compadecerse y llevarla a su casa, tan pronto entraron uno de los guardias tomo a la chica y se la llevo a su remara mientras Hiashi entraba en escena

-espero que no te hallas propasado con mi hija- dijo reprimiendo una sonrisa después de todo esa clase de acto bien podía convenirle

-claro que no nunca me propasaría con una dama ella se desmayo eso es todo- respondió el seguro rubio en definitiva este sujeto le caía peor a cada segundo

-espero que la debilidad de mi primogénita no te desaliente en nuestro arreglo- dijo el hombre de nuevo refiriéndose a su hija como mercancía

-no tenemos ningún arreglo, y creo que ella es tierna cuando le ocurre eso- dijo el ojiazul con voz dura y fría

-mil disculpas si no me exprese correctamente como disculpa quisiera invitarle a cenar con nosotros esta noche a las 7:00 esperamos que nos acompañes- dijo sonriendo ligeramente

-claro será un honor cenar con ustedes (este se trae algo entre manos)- y sin mas el rubio salio de la residencia Hyuuga

-no salio tan mal después de todo será mejor alistar todo porque esta noche jeje Hinata me será de mucha utilidad- dijo sonriendo perverso mientras sostenía un pequeño frasco con una sustancia verdosa

De regreso con el rubio este ya caminaba por las calles de la aldea de la hoja, a la distancia la cansada "investigadora" se desplazaba cansada en dirección a su casa cuando diviso al rubio, de inmediato emprendió acción evasiva ocultándose detrás de un poste demasiado delgado que no la cubría para nada y pensar que era un Hyuuga my talentosa, por su parte nuestro protagonista caminaba muy relajado cuando un cachorro paso a toda velocidad se esquivaron fácilmente el rubio termino bien pero el perrito se estampo contra una cerca y acabo bien inconciente –eso tuvo que doler- dijo el rubio antes de acercarse al pequeño perro al que le temblaba una pata

-Ahí estas- dijo la voz femenina acompañada de 3 grandes perros

-uh…hola Hana_chan- saludo el alegre rubio a la chica Inuzuka que de inmediato se tenso sonrojo, los recuerdos de sus "juegos nocturnos" llegaron a su cabeza de golpe

Tras un cordial saludo, una presentación con los trillizos haimanus de la chica que de inmediato cubrieron al rubio de lamidas, se le explico la situación al parece algún tonto (véase Kiba) rompió la puerta del corral y el revoltoso montón de cachorros escapo a la libertad, ella tenia mas de media hora correteándolos pero los pequeños eran muy escurridizos todo por ser casta de perseguidores no muy buenos para el combate físico pero con una velocidad endemoniada

-no te preocupes Hana_chan yo te ayudo- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras la chica se ponía algo roja

A la distancia nuestra espía favorita miraba la escena sin comprender a ciencia cierta lo que se decían pero el sonrojo de la chica y la sonrisa del rubio no le indicaban cosas buenas, -(el tiene otra novia no puede ser tan amable que se veía ya veras voy a atraparte y a exhibirte con onesan )- y así se unió a la desesperada persecución

Fue una tarde muy interesante en compañía de Hana y los haimanus, al parecer los pequeños y escurridizos cachorros podían olfatear la esencia de Hana y sus perros de ahí que siempre lograran huir pero en cuanto el aroma desconocido del rubio se unió a la ecuación se acabaron sus escapes afortunados, el primero cayo arrinconado en un callejón, a la distancia Hanabi acabo mojada por una señora que sacaba el agua con la que trapeo, otro dos cayeron cerca de una carnicería iban por un bocado, la Hyuuga resbalo con algo de fruta del vendedor de alado y termino dentro de una caja de piernas de cerdo, el tercero dormía en el parque y fue tomado por sorpresa, a Hanabi la atraparon la mujeres de hacia rato; al final solo restaba un cachorro el líder del grupo este pequeño logro arrastrarlos hasta uno de los campos de entrenamiento el numero 7 para ser exactos.

Estaba rodeado y aun así no se rendía, al final el rubio le salto encima el lo esquivo y Naruto se dio un buen chapuzón pero para desgracia del cachorro uno de los haimanus lo levanto con el hocico mientras dejaba escapar un gemido de tristeza, ya no era libre, - buen trabajo llévenlo a casa- ordeno Hana el trío le murmuro algo justo antes de irse –no voy a violarlo – dijo la indignada chica, el agua se movió y el rubio salio escurriendo, hay que mencionar que su camisa totalmente empapada se le pegaba al cuerpo mientras las gotas del liquido escurrían hacia abajo, Hana estaba paralizada y a la distancia en su escondite nuestra espía también; el rubio se sacudió el pelo y sonrío amablemente hacia la Inuzuka su mirada se oscureció un poco justo antes de pelar un poco los colmillos, el rubio juraría haber visto esa expresión en otro lado (justo antes de que Tsume le saltara encima la ves pasada) la suave brisa soplo y Hana reacciono

-yo…gracias Naruto_kun- y salio corriendo mientras el rubio no comprendía nada de nada

-por un segundo creí que terminaría como con Tsume que habrá pasado- no lo noto el rubio pero la fina brisa llevo a Hana el aroma de la espía por ello huyo no quería darle esa clase de espectáculo a un mirón

A la distancia Hanabi estaba ahora si bien inconciente y con sangre saliendo de su nariz, la razón el rubio se quito la camisa para exprimirla en cuanto eso paso la chica se perdió en la inconciencia vía perdida de sangre; la noche llego veloz y el rubio acudió puntual a su cena en la residencia Hyuuga, fue un ambiente muy callado y tranquilo durante toda la noche aunque el jugo tenia un sabor raro pero lo desestimo enseguida, por su parte Hiashi sonreía con cierto misterio, a un lado de la peliazul Hanabi no despegaba la mirada del plato no quería ver al rubio sabia lo que pasaría si lo hacia, tan pronto se acabo la cena el hombre la mando a su recamara, segundos después se disculpo por un asunto pendiente dijo que no pensaba tardar demasiado y dejo al rubio solo con una sonrojada Hinata

-y que tal te pareció la cena Hinata_chan- cuestiono el rubio pero no tuvo respuesta en lugar de eso la chica peliazul se lanzo a sus brazos tratando de besarlo desesperadamente

-Naruto_kun tengo calor- dijo ella mientras comenzaba a bajar la cremallera de su sudadera, de inmediato el rubio golpeo suavemente su frente y la chica se quedo inconciente

-¿Que rayos paso aquí?- pregunto el rubio a la nada

-**la drogaron Naruto_kun**- dijo la molesta voz de la zorra en su mente

-(pero quien Natsumi_chan)- cuestiono el rubio en su mente

-**fue ese tipo, no viste como sonreía mientras bebían el jugo el quería regresar y encontrarlos teniendo sexo para obligarte a casarte con ella es un bastardo**- dijo la furiosa kitsune ate todo era mujer y esa clase de conductas la hacían enfurecer

-(ese imbecil como puede hacerle algo así a su hija, menos mal que los venenos y drogas no me afectan por tu chakra, crees que le haga daño con lo que le hice) dijo el indignado y preocupado rubio

-_no lo creo Naruto_sama lo mas seguro es que no recuerde nada desde que perdió el control y si aplico bien el toque no despertara hasta mañana_- indico la ofendida peliblanco en este momento ella y Natsumi tenían un tiro al blanco con la cara de Hiashi Hyuuga frente a ellas y le lanzaban kunais

-¿que paso aquí?- pregunto el molesto Hiashi regresando al comedor donde su hija ahora estaba bien inconciente –lo siento algo nos cayo mal de la cena no se preocupe ella estará bien menos mal que las sustancias extrañas no me afectan una de las ventajas de invocar salamandras - dijo el rubio sonriendo de manera espeluznante, al final el rubio salio mas que indignado de esa casa mientras el sr Hyuuga ya tramaba otra posible estrategia –(no te preocupes Hinata_chan no dejare que el te haga daño)- se prometió a si mismo el rubio

En las calles de la aldea de la hoja el rubio caminaba tranquilamente sin dirección alguna aun era muy temprano para volver a su casa se estremeció ese sitio aun le daba miedo tenia que terminar de arreglarlo cuanto antes, a la distancia una mujer lo vio y sonriendo comenzó a caminar hacia el, choco contra otra mas que también iba por el rubio se miraron y la segunda se molesto un poco mientras la primera sonreía nerviosa –buenas noches- saludo de manera cortes una tercera mientras el rubio razón de su situación actual se alejaba, lo siguieron mas que nada a razón de competencia quien lo abordaría primero.

Entre las personas Naruto diviso a una muy conocida mujer rubia algo deprimida caminando con una botella de sake en su mano, de inmediato se le acerco mientras sus perseguidoras suspiraban al parecer alguien se les adelanto

-Tsunade_chan- saludo amigable el rubio ella lo miro con algo de tristeza antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse de ahí no era una actitud normal por lo que el la siguió mientras era seguido, citación mas extraña en verdad.

Al final acabaron en aquel parque aun en reparaciones solitario y oscuro mientras una bella luna llena comenzaba a alzarse en el horizonte nocturno,

-Tsunade_chan ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Naruto finalmente alcanzándola ella dejo caer su botella vacía de sake

-que me pasa, tu eres lo que pasa- dijo triste y molesta

-a que te refieres que pasa conmigo- cuestionó algo asustado el rubio mientras el trío de metiches aguardaba en los arbustos

-no lo entiendes, yo…yo creí que podría tratar de ser feliz de nuevo pero…solo es una mentira igual que yo- dijo con sus ojos comenzando a llenarse de lagrimas amargas

-porque dices eso que ocurre dímelo- pidió el rubio seriamente preocupado

-no importa si me uniera a tu clan con el tiempo me relegarías después de todo soy una anciana que mas podría ofrecerte este cuerpo, va solo es una ilusión cuando llegue a cierta edad ya no podré sostenerlo y entonces te daré asco y me dejaras prefiero dejarte ahora que despues cuando este mas encariñada contigo- dijo mientras la lagrimas ya caían por sus mejillas era realmente algo muy inesperado ver a la poderosa sanin derramar llanto

-yo nunca aria eso lo sabes tu siempre vas a ser Tsunade_chan para mi no te pongas así- dijo el rubio abrazándola suavemente, ella sonrío un poco justo antes de separarse de golpe

- no, no tiene caso ni siquiera podría darte hijos no importa cuando lo deseara al final me dejarías por tus demás esposas mas jóvenes y fértiles después de todo que atractivo tiene una mujer seca como yo- dijo mientras trataba de alejarse aun mas del rubio que se negaba a soltarle

-**Naruto_kun bésala**- indico la zorra pelirroja, el rubio toco sus suaves labios y la beso, de inmediato ella se dejo envolver en el momento, ajeno a ellos el trío de mujeres derramaba lagrimas silenciosas ante las palabras de la rubia, de pronto el brillo rojo apareció envolviendo a la sanin legendaria, ellas sonrieron sabían lo que ocurría.

La energía se disipo y el beso se rompió, ella estaba algo sonrojada y se sentía extraña su chakra podía sentirlo al elevados niveles como nunca antes, también sentía el cuerpo algo raro, el ojiazul sonreía como tonto mientras ella lo miraba sin saber que ocurría

-deshaz el genjutsu- dijo el rubio y ella volteo la cara

-no, si lo hago nunca me veras igual- dijo ella negándose a dejar ir la imagen que el tenia de ella

-por favor solo confía en mi- dijo sonriente, ella dudo de nuevo pero esa sonrisa al final la convenció

-tu lo quisiste- su ilusión cayo y cerro los ojos, esperaba ya la exclamación de decepción que no llego nunca, abrió sus ojos y miro al rubio sonreír enfoco hacia abajo sus manos estaba igual de tersas y siendo honestos sus pechos estaba mucho mas firmes y erguidos, sus piernas no se sentían cansadas incluso su trasero estaba mas levantado ahora, solo podía mirara a Naruto en busca de una respuesta

-hice lo mismo que con ojisan, no tienes que volver a usar esa ilusión eres joven otra vez Tsunade_chan- dijo el sonriente ojiazul mientras ella tenia los ojos abiertos llenos de incredulidad

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunto mas que asombrada por tan increíble técnica

-digamos que tengo una regenerabilidad muy pero muy buena y que impulsada por un poco de chakra puede hacer jóvenes a las personas, la verdad lo descubrí por accidente, entonces Tsunade_chan aun quieres que me aleje de ti- dijo el rubio con una amigable sonrisa

-soy joven de nuevo, eso quiere decir que puedo… ser madre- cuestiono algo dudosa mientras el rubio asentía

-puedes ser todo lo que desees Tsunade_chan- dijo el sonriente rubio, ella le salto encima y lo beso con fuerza y pasión mientras las espectadoras miraban todo entre conmovidas y celosas, se comenzaron a empujar.

-ahora no creas que te vas a deshacer de mi entendiste Naruto_kun- dijo sonriendo feliz mientras el rubio asentía – y cuidadito con hacer cosas indebidas que ahora soy mucho mas poderosa que antes- el rubio asintió aterrado

-oye me pisaste- dijo una voz en los arbustos

-y que tu me diste un codazo- contesto la otra mientras los dos rubios miraban la planta sacudirse

-dejen de pelear de una vez- dijo una tercera y conciliadora voz, la planta se zarandeo mas y al final cayeron hacia el frente una pelirroja de ojos violeta, una mujer de marcas rojas en la cara y una elegante mujer de cabello y ojos negros

El aura de Tsunade se lleno de ira mientras el rubio daba un par de pasos a un costado de ella que miraba fijamente a las tres mujeres que se levantaban asustadas, muy asustadas –jejejeje hola sensei- dijeron las tres en perfecta coordinación la rubia exploto –TRIO DE METICHES- y las tres emprendieron la graciosa huida mientras la ojimiel las perseguía para darles un escarmiento el rubio solo podía hacer una cosa

-jajajajajajajaja- reírse como loco

En las profundidades de la base de raíz llena de sangre y con un cadáver ya putrefacto de cierto hombre tuerto que aun conservaba esa expresión en su rostro una pequeña salamandra curioseaba en una de las oficinas la que correspondía al yondaime hokague cuando trabajaba en proyectos secretos, la salamandra sonrío al ver la variedad de documentos que había en esta habitación

-**al fin lo encontré Naruto_sama**- susurro sonreído de manera diabólica los días del yondaime hokague se acercaban al fin.

* * *

><p>y aqui esta uf fueron mas de 6000 palabras es mucho lo que escribi, les gusto la cita del rubio y sus acciones de ayuda para con Hana, que tal nuestra joven espia si que es sigilosa no?, tambien pudimos verlo finalmente rejuveneciendo y fortaleciendo a cierta rubia mas le vale comportarse o le van a dar una pliza peor que la de el otro dia,tambien que cara ira poner le hokague cuando se entere de lo que tramito Kushina y por fin Gia_chan ya hallo la segunda oficina de minato ya se acerca el peor momento del yondaime jajajaja<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: de nuevo perdon por subir la continuacion tan tarde


	46. C45: Sucesos, sucesos y mas sucesos

aqui estoy lectores de fanfiction, el dia de hoy con otro capitulo de este loco y largo fic que cada vez creo se me alarga mas y mas pero bien vale la pena jejeje bueno aqui veremos algunas cosas y cabos que quedaron sueltos por ahi para atarlos y volver a la historia principal, bueno no les adelanto nada mejor voy a los review

**KaSuMi MoRiSaTo**: si hiashi es mas un maldito diria yo y si hanabi tuvo algo de mala suerte jeje, y lo de si entrara mmm aun no lo decido y si ya era tiempo de tramite de divorcio y no solo naruto sufriria con la joven tsunade todo el que la provoque creeme hehe  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>:si lo usare mas adelante y quise meter algo lindo por lo del 14 de febrero y quien mejor para ello que hinata , kushina es libre y creo que hanabi tiene un flechazo al igual que tu la reaccion de kasumi ya la veremos y nuestra adorada maniatica del dango creo que aun estaba escondida temiendo por su vida jeje  
><strong>DnK<strong>:jajaja me gusta la idea de ver la cara de hiashi si se topara al rubio con sus dos hijas jajajaja me encantaria verle la cara en una situacion asi  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:jajaja es verdad sale rubio viejo entra uno nuevo y mejorado ,en cuanto a lo de hanabi aun no lo decido pero si hiashi es un hdp y si una tsunade mas joven es mas fuerte y sobretodo celosa  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:jajajaja imaginarmela cantando me da risa seria una escena genial,y si se acerca el fin del yondaime  
>respondidos vallamos a lo que sigue para poder iniciar con el cap<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 45: sucesos, sucesos y más sucesos<strong>

El rubio terminaba su desayuno en su nueva cocina, a decir verdad su nuevo recinto para el clan Ishura quedo de las mil maravillas, paso en menos de una semana de un basurero infestado de ratas a una casa que francamente podía poner en vergüenza a la misma mansión Hyuuga, el rubio caminaba por el lugar sus clones hicieron un trabajo extraordinario, ahora solo faltaba hallar la tan ansiada evidencia en contra de Minato, cosa que en un principio el rubio pensó seria sencilla, gran error el paranoico hombre tenia todo escrito y ordenado de manera muy rara a decir verdad muchos de los documentos eran ordenes de compra de equipamiento ninja que ciertamente estaba almacenado en las cuevas de raíz el rubio casi podría jurar que se podía armar a un ejercito con ello, y quizá no estaba tan descabellada esa idea.

Suspiro solo le quedaba esperar que sus clones hallasen algo importante o incriminante estaba seguro de que lo hallarían después de todo el guardaba todo inclusive un archivo lleno de agresiones y ataques realizados al rubio durante su infancia en la aldea, suspiro estaba harto de eso lo mejor era ir con su equipo después de todo Anko con quien se topo uno de sus clones mientras compraba clavos le informo de una reunión madrugadora en la torre hokague, no quiso perder el tiempo y se lanzo a la torre en busca de su peculiar equipo.

Mientras tanto en el país del rayo en la aldea de Kumo cierto raikage un hombre musculoso de piel oscura y contrastante cabello rubio como su barba terminaba de rellenar algo de papeleo con su mano derecha mientras levantaba una pesa con la izquierda, suspiro cambio de manos y comenzó a escribir con la izquierda y a hacer pesas con la derecha…se ambidiestro tenia sus ventajas; suspiro de nuevo estaba francamente fastidiado de tanto papeleo pero bueno el machacar a varios miembros traidores de su consejo hasta hacerlos cantar sobre una conspiración para derrocarlo y cederle el control de la aldea a un grupo de comerciantes influyentes tenia sus desventajas sobre todo cuando el castigo por esa clase de traición es la muerte y tu eres quien los aplasta, por ello ahora tenia mucho mas papeleo y 6 concejales menos, eso ultimo lo hacia sonreír mucho, tocaron a su puerta suavemente

-Pase- dijo con su voz fuerte e imponente, la puerta se abrió dando paso a una conocida rubia con una vos en su mente

-me mando llamar señor- dijo formalmente y con mucho respeto Yugito

-así es Yugito el nuevo consejo y yo hemos decidido que es momento de arreglar nuestros errores y queremos ofrecer un tratado de no agresión y tu fuiste mi elección para esta importante misión- dijo serio tendiéndole el pergamino que la chica tomo de inmediato y guardo entre sus ropas

-comprendo la importancia no se preocupe no le fallare raikage_sama ¿A dónde debo dirigirme?- pregunto la curiosa chica rubia mientras el hombre revisaba unos documentos

-a Konoha, se que es mucha distancia y que puede que no te reciban bien pero confío en que lograras…a donde demonios se fue- pregunto el hombre que al levantar la vista se topo con su perta abierta y el espacio vacío que ocupaba la rubia, tan pronto dijo Konoha salio disparada.

Se levanto de su asiento y miro por su ventana Yugito corría hacia su departamento, 30 segundos después reaparecía ahora corriendo hacia la puerta principal, una gran gota se deslizo por la nuca del hombre –esta niña lleva mucha prisa- dijo a la nada antes de regresar a su papeleo, en la calle la jounin rubia salía de la aldea de Kumo con un inmensa sonrisa en su cara y con una alegre voz retumbando en su cabeza –**vamos gatita corre que no hay tiempo que perder usa mi chakra si quieres pero apúrate en llegar para que lo halles y podamos disfrutar de nuestro rubio**- dijo la deseosa voz de Nibi dentro de su cabeza –(ya cállate gata pervertida y que es eso de nuestro)-, respondió mentalmente la chica de ropa morada –**tu sabes de que hablo el será un compañero perfecto para nosotras dos, nos cuidara bien, nos amara, y nos dará noches increíbles**- respondió la demonio de dos colas mandado unas imágenes de la rubia junto a Naruto en bueno digamos situaciones de mucho contacto y nada de ropa, ella se puso roja mientras sonreía y enseguida negaba con la cabeza –(maldita gata me estas volviendo una pervertida)- dijo llorando mentalmente **– yo no te vuelvo nada solo ya aceptas tu naturaleza nyaa**- dijo juguetona este iba a ser un largo viaje

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja un ya desayunado y bien vestido rubio arrobaba al salón de conferencias en la torre, el sitio estaba a reventar con todos los ninjas que habían participado durante los exámenes genin, tan pronto entro el rubio tuvo que lidiar con Ino que fiel a su costumbre le salto a la espalda a decir verdad siempre que hacia esto el rubio podía sentir algo suave y redondo contra su espalda y ya comenzaba a disfrutar de esta forma de saludar, enseguida tuvo que lidiar con el sensei de las cejas espesas y su mini clon que le retaba a una competencia juvenil decidió optar por imitar a cierto jounin enmascarado –dijiste algo Lee- de inmediato ambos comenzaron a despotricar contra la ahora actitud cool del rubio aprendida de Kakashi, de nuevo Tenten trato de convencerlo de regalarle su espada fallo solo que en vez de conformarse con ello le suplico le consiguiera un autógrafo de Tsunade, el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca esta chica si que era una admiradora, por su lado el Hyuuga del equipo miraba al rubio aun con ese aire serio aunque ya no se percibía ese aire de prepotencia, tal parece que el que te den una paliza sirve de mucho.

Enseguida fue el turno del equipo 8 de saludar como siempre un gesto cortes de Shino correspondido por uno del rubio curiosa forma de saludarse la de esos dos, siguió Hinata quien fiel a su manera de ser estaba muy roja y al borde del desmayo, el rubio solo podía sonreír ante esto a veces ella era demasiado tímida e insegura y eso le provocaba la necesidad de protegerla, saludo también a una ligeramente sonrojada Kurenai a las dos con un suave beso en la mano de inmediato Kiba se molesto y mascullo cosas sobre rubios que tratan de robarle lo que es suyo, el ojiazul lo miro fijamente y esbozo un ancha sonrisa el Inuzuka se puso pálido y ya no dijo nada.

Saludo entonces a los miembros presentes del equipo 7 empezando por el siempre perdido en su lectura Kakashi, como siempre solo murmuro un hola estaba perdido en su nueva edición del icha icha , el rubio lo miro curioso se intitulaba "tormenta de pasión", por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de buscar a Jiraya y hacerle daño, saludo a Kasumi con mucha amabilidad besando el dorso de la mano de la pelirroja menor que de inmediato se puso como su cabello –te vez muy hermosa hoy Kasumi_chan- dijo el conquistador rubio y la chica se puso aun mas roja balbuceando un gracias el sonrío aun mas a ella se le estaban pegando las costumbres de Hinata, se giro a la rosada que ya lo miraba con molestia y la saludo como todo un caballero –Sakura el día de hoy luces diferente sabes, creo que estas mas plana- dijo y enseguida la rosada estallo en una lluvia de insultos contra el rubio todo mundo se aguantaba la risa esa pobre chica era tan fácil de provocar.

Finalmente el rubio arribo con su equipo como siempre su sensei de pelo morado lo aplastó entre sus pechos como una linda manera de saludar, mas de uno de los hombres presentes deseo ser el rubio, y mas de una de las mujeres deseo matar a Anko y tomar su lugar, el rubio se libero al fin aun se sofocaba un poco y al parecer esta mujer le pego su maña a Shukaku por un momento Naruto sintió miedo no se imaginaba que pasaría si se lo llegase a pegar a Tsunade, al igual que con las demás mujeres beso la mano de Yumi que rió nerviosa mientras Jin los miraba algo enojado –no te enojes solo la saludo no te quiero bajar a la novia- los dos chicos se pusieron rojos Naruto sonrió se preguntaba cuando se declararían de una buena vez; siguió con Haku ella estaba algo sonrojada y aguardando – hola Haku_chan estas tan bella como siempre- y beso su mano suavemente la chica se puso aun mas roja recordando cierto suceso en el hospital, todo mundo murmuraba hasta que frente a ellos apareció Inoichi con una carpeta y se acomodo tras el atril al fondo del salón.

-bueno silencio silencio por favor guarden silencio- nadie le hacia caso todo mundo continuaba hablando ignorando al hombre de los jutsus mentales

-cierren la boca- dijo el rubio liberando algo de su instinto asesino de inmediato todo mundo se quedo bien callado

-eh gracias Naruto_san- agradeció el hombre con una gota en su nuca esa forma de callar a las personas era muy… practica; - lo llamamos para informarles que por sugerencias de nuestro feudal y recomendaciones de comerciantes hemos decidido anunciar algunos ascensos por favor guarden silencio- todo mundo callo expectante ante lo que el hombre decía

-Kasumi Namikaze felicidades fuiste ascendida a chunin- de inmediato todo mundo se desbordo en felicitaciones para la talentosa hija del yondaime –bueno siguiente Yumi Tanaka también s ascendida a chunin- la chica casi lloro cuando se le dijo y el rubio solo sonreía discretamente empujo a Jin quien se acerco a la chica que lo abrazo feliz mientras el chico se ponía tieso como tabla y rojo como manzana, Naruto rió este amigo suyo podía ser temerario a la hora de pelear pero cuando se trataba de Yumi era muy tímido.

Inoichi continuo con los ascensos –Rock Jin también es ascendido- el chico dejo salir lagrimas de felicidad mientras su primo y maestro de verde lloraban junto a el, el trío casi comenzó con otra de sus juveniles escenas pero fueron detenidos por el mortal instinto asesino todos miraron al rubio que simplemente expresaba mucho orgullo la fuente de esos deseos asesinos era Yumi –JIN DEJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y VEN PARA ACA- dijo la chica muy enojada y el pelinegro se acerco asustado al final el rubio termino por pegarle sus mañanas a la chica; -Haku tu serás ascendida a tokubetsu chunin solo unas misiones y es probable te asciendan a jounin- dijo sonriente el hombre de inmediato el rubio abrazo feliz a la pelinegra que se puso algo roja por el contacto todas las chicas "aficionadas" al rubio la miraron con celos, basto una mirada gélida y un poco de hielo en el suelo para disuadir esas miradas

-bueno esos son los asensos a chunin- dijo el rubio hombre en el estrado

-oiga que pasa con Sasuke_kun- chillo la fan mas grade del mundo todos se cubrieron los oídos

-el no logro convencer con su actitud por ello permanecerá como genin alguna otra duda- cuestiono el hombre al viento saltando ahora cierta fan rubia

-porque no ascendieron a Naruto_kun el es muy fuerte y es injusto que no lo asciendan papi- dijo la rubia menor todo mundo sonrío ante la cariñosa forma de dirigirse a Inoichi

-a eso voy Ino, en vista del desempeño de Naruto y por las recomendaciones correspondientes el fue ascendido a Jounin- todo mundo se quedo callado y miro fijamente al rubio que permanecía en su lugar callado y sonriente, todos a quienes les agradaba el rubio estallaron en una lluvia de felicitaciones, el rubio las acepto muy feliz

Mientras esto ocurría en el hospital las cosas transcurrían con mucha extrañes, a decir verdad los doctores y enfermeras estaban francamente sorprendidos y algo asustados la razón una extremadamente feliz y radiante mujer rubia que se paseaba por el hospital con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, atrás de ella caminaba siempre su fiel asistente Shizune que también lucia algo asustada y preocupada, entraron a su oficina a culminar su trabajo el antídoto estaba listo solo le hacían falta una pruebas menores

-muy bien Tsunade_sama démelo de una vez- dijo la morena extendiéndole la mano a la rubia confundida

-de que estas hablándome Shizune- respondió la ojimiel francamente sin saber que ocurría

-no finja no puede estar tan feliz si no ha estado bebiendo por favor déme el sake- ordeno la mujer de cabello oscuro

-no he bebido hoy, y estoy feliz porque tengo una esperanza con alguien que me quiere de tener una familia Shizune y sabes te contare un secreto el día de hoy no estoy usando mi genjutsu- dijo muy sonriente la mujer de coletas

-por favor Tsunade_sama déjese de chistes a usted no le gusta salir sin el- dijo la chica reprobando la infantil actitud de su mentora

-no me creen entonces anda deshazlo y compruebalo- reto la mujer de amplia delantera, por un momento Shizune dudo pero al final decidio demostrar su punto, realizo el proceso y tiro el genjutsu…se veía igual, repitió el proceso dos tres, cuatro veces y la mujer frente a ella permanecía igual era verdad lo de su aspecto y solo pudo reaccionar de una manera

-AAAHHHHHHHHH- grito y se desmayo con sus ojos abiertos de la sorpresa

-jajajajaja- reía sin control la mujer rubia siempre quiso hacer eso

El equipo 13 ahora mismo estaba merendando en honor del ascenso de todos los chicos, a decir verdad la expresión de orgullo en el rostro de Anko no tenia precio, miraba a sus genin con alegría después de todo ellos eran fruto de su arduo entrenamiento, si entiendes por entrenamiento el tratar de alimentar a tus serpientes con ellos todo el tiempo, de pronto su expresión se puso algo triste y todos lo notaron

-¿Qué ocurre Anko_sensei?- cuestiono Yumi mirando a la ahora batida mujer de pelo morado

-es que fueron ascendidos ya no seremos un equipo y….ya no podré alimentar a mis serpientes con ustedes – dijo triste y dolida mientras todos los chicos tenían gotas en sus nucas ella sin duda era una mujer muy peculiar

-no te preocupes Anko_chan siempre podremos reunirnos para entrenar- dijo el rubio levantando el animo de la mujer de pelo morado

-oh Naruto_kun tu siempre tan lindo por eso te adoro- y lo abrazo metiendo su cara entre sus pechos como siempre el ambiente se torno ártico cuando Haku comenzó a dejar salir su instinto asesino, todos los comensales huyeron del sitio, si era una comida común del equipo 13.

Mientras tanto en Kusagakure cierta chica pelirroja y de lentes terminaba de explicar su situación a su kage que la escuchaba muy atento y convencido de lo que la joven pelirroja le estaba diciendo, a decir verdad ella hablaba con tanta pasión en sus palabras que era difícil no creerle o tomarla enserio al final el hombre asintió a todo lo que dijo

-es verdad toma aquí esta el documento espero que puedas representarnos bien en la aldea de la hoja Karin- dijo el hombre mientras le tendía la mano a la pelirroja de lentes

-no se preocupe señor seré una gran embajadora para nosotros, si me disculpa debo prepararme para partir- y sin mas salio de la oficina del orgulloso hombre

-que alegría que los jóvenes se interesen tanto en la política y el bienestar de su aldea- dijo lleno de orgullo antes de volver a sus documentos

En las calles de la aldea una muy contenta pelirroja caminaba coquetamente atrayendo mas de una mirada, finalmente arrobo a su casa y procedió a empacar como loca –pronto estaré en tus brazos Naruto_kun- dijo añorante a una foto de 2m del rubio pegada a la pared de su recamara…esta chica seria un problema en el futuro.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja cierto ninja rubio visitaba a su amiga refugiada de la aldea del sonido que el día de hoy se encontraba despierta y mucho mas recuperada, pronto seria dada de alta y podría irse a casa, aunque no tenia realmente un lugar a donde ir y eso la tenia algo pensativa

-que te pasa Kin_chan estas muy distraída- dijo el rubio de ojos azules mirando a la chica de largo pelo negro

-es que me van a dar de alta Naruto_kun- dijo ella algo triste

-pero eso es una gran noticia no entiendo porque te pones así- dijo el rubio alegre de que ya no tendría que verla recostada en una cama de hospital

-si pero yo no tengo un lugar al cual ir Naruto_kun ese es el problema dijo la triste chica mientras el rubio sonreía aun mas

-ese no es ningún problema tu te puedes quedar conmigo todo el tiempo que desees Kin_chan- dijo Naruto muy feliz haciendo sonrojar a la chica ante las ideas que desfilaron por su cabeza.

Un poco alejado de ellos cierto Uchiha de nuevo vendado estaba como casi todos los días desde que se le dio de alta en eso del sarampión recibiendo los gentiles cuidados de su autoproclamada enfermera numero uno cierta chica de cabello rosado- a ver abre grande Sasuke_kun- dijo dulcemente mientras le hundía una enorme cucharada de sopa hirviendo, en cuanto probo la primera cucharada su quemada lengua ya no pudo hilar palabras y ahora tenia que soportar el resto del platillo que de hecho estaba muy desabrido y descolorido, por suerte se cayo "accidentalmente" al suelo –oh que pena no te preocupes iré a prepárate mas Sasuke_kun- y salio alegremente de la habitación dejando solo al semiparalizado Uchiha que aun tenia el cuerpo entumido por tanto tiempo de inactividad, ahora podria tratar de dormirse por fortuna ella nunca lo despertaba siempre esperaba hasta que el abría los ojos para verla a cm de su cara

-hola Uchiha_san vine de visita- dijo el alegre niño de nombre Kempachi entrando al cuarto y cerrando la perta tras de si –mira traje mis demás juguetes- dijo pequeño sacando muchas cosas entre las que resaltaban una ballesta, una cimitarra miniatura, y muchos pero muchos dardos –mira vamos a jugar al tiro al blanco tu sostén el blanco por favor- y puso la diana sobre el pecho de Sasuke que solo abrió los ojos cuando lanzo el primer dardo.

Volviendo con cierto rubio ahora caminaba relajado por los pasillos del hospital cuando fue abordado por cierta rubia rejuvenecida

-Naruto_kun viniste a visitarme- dijo alegre mientras abrazaba al rubio de ojos azules

-jejeje si también te vine a visitar a ti Tsunade_chan- dijo el feliz Naruto

-que adorable eres pero dime que trajo no fue solo mi belleza – dijo ella orgullosa de su rejuvenecido cuerpo

-yo vendría aquí solo para admírate Tsunade_chan y lo sabes pero también vine para saber como va todo con ojisan- dijo el preocupado rubio mientras la pechugona rubia sonreía orgullosa

-ya les he suministrado el antídoto a ambos y deberán estar despertando pronto soy genial no Naruto_kun- cuestiono ella mientras el rubio la abrazaba muy agradecido lo ultimo que quería era ver morir al viejo sandaime.

En la habitación del hokague, Minato abría los ojos lentamente con un extraño dolor en uno de sus brazos realmente no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo durmió pero estaba seguro de que fue mucho, a su lado rechino la silla mientras su acompáñate se levantaba, se giro para ver a su "esposa" pelirroja mirándolo fríamente a los ojos

-hola Kushina extrañe ver tu hermoso rostro- dijo tratando de sonar amoroso y ganarse la confianza de la mujer

-cierra la boca que tu acto no me convence solo vine a informarte que me iré de tu casa- dijo tajante dejando al recuperado hombre boquiabierto

-no puedes eres mi esposa y es tu deber atenderme en casa me escuchas- dijo el furioso hombre rubio para enseguida toser un poco aun no estaba al 100 por ciento

-mejor pídeselo a tu puta rosada y lee esto "querido"- dijo ella ofreciéndole la hoja que leyó para enseguida molestarse aun mas

-como que divorcio, hablas en serio tu Kushiha Namikaze eres mi esposa no puedes solo divorciarte mientras estoy en coma por una tontería-dijo el molesto hombre rubio

- llamas tontería a revolcarte en nuestra casa con tu amante para después ponerme un estupido sello que me debilite para quien sabe que, sabes tu y ella son tal para cual me alegro de que nunca realizáramos una ceremonia religiosa y es Kushina Uzumaki ahora, adiós hokague- y sin mas salio de la habitación

-espera vuelve aquí Kushina, vuelve- dijo al vacío finalmente el punto de quiebre llego y su familia ya comenzaba a caerse a pedazos. –(maldita tengo que hablar con Danzou lo mas pronto posible)- razono en su cabeza el rubio hombre lastima que su tuerto hombre estuviese ya bien muerto

Media hora mas tarde la aldea entera estaba reunida en la calle principal al parecer el consejo iba a dar un aviso y querían a todo el pueblo presente para ello, en opinión del rubio era solo que el viejo par de momias querían darse importancia nada más, las bocinas resonaron y la voz de Homura se escucho

-habitantes de la aldea de Konoha es con gran alegría que les informo que los esfuerzos de Tsunade_sama han rendido frutos nuestro Hokague esta fuera de peligro y ha recobrado la conciencia- de inmediato todo el pueblo estallo en vítores de alegría por su líder, bueno no todos algunos sobretodo los que escucharon las palabras de la serpiente aquel día permanecían serios ante ello y el rubio sonreía al parecer no todos eran borregos como el pensaba

-**no estas feliz de que tu papi se recupere Naruto_kun**- dijo la maliciosa voz de Natsumi en el subconsciente del rubio

-(porque me haría feliz eso Natsumi_chan)- respondió mentalmente el rubio ninja a su zorra interior

-_si el sana usted podrá acabarle y quedar satisfecho Naruto_sama_- dijo Kurayami haciendo aparecer una lúgubre y espeluznante sonrisa en la cara del rubio

-(es verdad jejejejeje)- su sonrisa se ensancho mas y las personas a su alrededor se alejaron de el asustadas

-también queremos anunciar la formación de un nuevo clan en la aldea de la hoja- dijo Koharu por el micrófono, para todos era bien sabido que el fundador de un clan era alguien importante que disponía de muchos privilegios –por favor denle la bienvenida al clan Ishura- todo mundo aplaudió y volteo al sitio donde un apenado rubio se rascaba la nuca al ser el centro de atención –(por favor que no mencionen lo de las múltiples esposas)- suplico el rubio al cielo, lastima que nadie lo escucho

-y debido a su fundación el líder fundador tiene por obligación el contraer nupcias con el mayor número de mujeres para aumentar los numero de su clan por favor no juzguen a Naruto_san por ello- dijo Homura, todos los hombres de la aldea tuvieron la misma idea "bastardo afortunado" mientras las mujeres le lanzaban miradas no muy santas, pero de entre tantas unas cuantas tenían ideas muy interesantes

-(Naruto_kun puede casarse varias veces que maravilla así Kurenai_chan y yo no tendremos que pelear por el)- pensó con una enorme sonrisa feliz la mujer del pelo morado

-(que como es eso posible eso significa que voy a tener mas competencia)- pensó la triste Ino

-(bueno eso nos quita un problema a kasan, Hinata y a mi)- razono la pelirroja menor

-(Naruto_kun no importa cuantas tengas yo siempre seguiré a tu lado y pobre de quien quiera alejarme de ti)- pensó Haku con una sonrisa que haría sentir orgulloso a Zabuza.

-(**valla mi Naruto_kun tendrá su harem particular no importa después de todo esas humanas no se comparan conmigo**)- pensó desde su escondite la demonio de una cola ya maquinando como obtener el cariño del rubio suertudo

-(por favor ya no digas mas vieja momia)- pensó algo angustiado el rubio después de todo su club de fans ahora lo miraba con mucha mas tenacidad seguramente tratarían de convertirse se sus esposas – si alguien desea presentar sus respetos el complejo Ishura se ubica al extremo este de la aldea cerca de los campos de entrenamiento muchas gracias por su atención- dijo Homura antes de desparecer dentro del balcón

-momia boquifloja- murmuro el rubio antes de desaparecer del sitio para evitar la inminente persecución.

Mientras esto ocurría en suna las cosas no eran precisamente felicidad, el consejo de la arena se reunía para discutir los temas relacionados con el nuevo tratado con la aldea de la hoja, era un poco ventajoso para Konoha pero la opción era exponerse a la aniquilación bajo las manos de sus ninjas

-yo digo que los mandemos al diablo estamos en nuestro terreno y con Gaara seguro los derrotaríamos- dijo uno de los molestos concejales

-debo recordarles que a Gaara lo vencieron y que el mismo ha dicho que no volverá a enfrentar a ese genin que lo derroto- todo el consejo se sumió en silencio

-entonces aceptaremos, al final también será de apoyo para nosotros hemos tenido muchos roces con la hierba últimamente y ellos nunca atacarían a un aliado de Konoha, solo nos queda decidir como sellar el trato, podríamos autorizar un impuesto para pagarles una buena suma por un periodo nada corto de tiempo-todos murmuraron lo ultimo que se necesitaba era sangrar mas a su pueblo

-porque no un matrimonio político- dijo otro de los hombre atrayendo la atención a dicho tema

-aunque ellos aceptaran a quien ofreceremos tiene que ser alguien de nombre para que no menosprecien nuestra oferta- dijo el presidente del concilio de la arena

- que tal Temari, ella accedería por el bien de la aldea y nos vendría bien que nos vieran como una nación fuerte dispuesta a dejar ir a su kunoichi mas prometedora sin contar con que es hija de nuestro ultimo kazekage- todo mundo guardo silencio en la sala ante la idea de desprenderse de su mas valiosa kunoichi

-aunque ella acepte a quien se la ofreceríamos, a ese mimado Uchiha el no dudaría en usarla como escudo, si la vamos a obligar a esto mejor que ella elija con quien se casara- todo el concilio acepto a eso después de todo con semejante sacrificio lo menos que le debían a la chica era la oportunidad de elegir con quien estar

En la residencia de los hermanos de la arena Temari sonreía feliz y orgullosa, a un lado de la mesa Kankuro su hermano mayor estaba en posición fetal chapándose el dedo muerto de miedo mientras una gota se deslizaba por la nuca del pelirrojo, atrás de el su arena que tomo la forma de su madre volvía a su calabaza, el chico del maquillaje hizo un mal chiste sexista de inmediato la arena tomo forma y lo miro amenazante, el parecido con su madre era aterrador, fue cuando lo regaño con la voz de su madre, no lo resistió grito y cayo al suelo muerto de miedo mientras la rubia sonreía y el pelirrojo no comprendía después de todo el nunca se puso así con Shukaku pero si con su madre, detalle curioso.

Volviendo a la aldea de la hoja nuestro pobre Naruto daba un recorrido por su nueva residencia a la mujer rubia y su alumna pelinegra –Naruto_kun este lugar es increíble como le hiciste para pagara todas las reparaciones- pregunto Shizune mientras el rubio respondía sin mayor interés- con materia prima Shizune_chan, materia prime y un ejercito de clones- respondió el rubio llegando al jardín que ahora lucia mucho mas bello que antes

-debió ser una fortuna de donde sacaste tanto dinero Naruto_kun- cuestiono la mujer rubia al ninja de ojos azules

- bueno tengo mi dinerito ahorrado eso y mis ganancias de mi negocio fueron suficiente- dijo sonriente Naruto mientras las dos mujeres se veían con duda la una a la otra

-¿Qué negocio Naruto_kun?- pregunto Shizune al rubio

-pues cual otro de gigoló- dijo con una gran sonrisa, la morena se puso roja y una vena pulso en la frente de la rubia

-NO HAGAS ESAS BROMAS- grito ella mientras aplastaba el suelo con su pie retumbo toda la zona y el rubio rió nervioso

-jejeje perdón perdón, el negocio obvio no es de ese tipo yo vendo sellos, han escuchado de "tinta de excelencia"- dijo el rubio y las dos mujeres lo miraron con lo ojos como platos

-hablas de la línea de sellos mas vendida en las naciones elementales- dijo la morena, el rubio asintió

-entonces debes ser asquerosamente rico- dijo la ojimiel y el rubio solo elevo un poco los hombros

-yo no diría asquerosamente rico pero no tengo que trabajar si a eso se refieren- dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a contar la historia de su pequeño negocio

En las calles de la aldea un montón de mujeres, una pelimorada, una ojiroja, una chica usuaria de hielo, una maestra de armas, una rubia de morado, un par de pelirrojas, una mujeres de marcas en la cara, una elegante mujer de cabello negro, una apenada chica peliazul; caminaban alegremente en dirección de la zona este algunas con maletas otras con regalos de bienvenida, llegaron a la vez a la avenida principal y se miraron todas seriamente no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber a donde iban

-USTEDES NO VAN A GANARME- gritaron todas a la vez antes de correr como locas.

A su paso todo era aplastado, rocas, puestos, civiles, uno que otro genin, un par de chunins, y un montón de jounin que trataron inútilmente de frenarlas, detrás de ellas el sendero de destrucción se alargaba por toda la avenida principal mientras sus estela de polvo se alejaba de ahí; de regreso con el rubio y las dos damas, estas escuchaban como su negocio surgió por accidente necesitaba practicar y se le hizo fácil vender lo que hacia, de pronto el suelo comenzó a retumbar mientras una sospechosa nube de polvo se acercaba a una vertiginosa velocidad, la puerta del complejo fue hecha trizas y el regimiento se detuvo justo frente al rubio lo miraron todas con una enorme sonrisa –Hola Naruto_kun- saludaron en perfecta coordinación –**Naruto_kun vamos a nuestra recamara que ya te necesito**- si eso lo dijo shukaku apareciendo como siempre detrás del rubio abrazándolo suavemente repegandole mucho cierta parte de su anatomía

-oye no lo agarres así- respingo la ojiroja - es verdad solo yo puedo agarrarlo así- dijo Anko haciendo a todas verla, de inmediato estallo la guerra verbal, que fue silenciada de la manera mas esperada

-QUE DEMONIOS HACEN TODAS EN LA CASA DE MI NOVIO- grito Tsunade aplastando la fuente recién comprada todas se callaron y tuvieron miedo mientras el rubio solo podía suspirar

-(esto no puede ponerse peor)-pensó algo asustado, pero claro estaba muy equivocado

* * *

><p>y aqui esta , les gusto espero que si jejeje que tal el yondaime despierta de un coma y lo primero que ve es a su esposa mandandolo al cuerno jejeje, tambien vimos que paso con yugito temari y karin creo que los problemas para el rubio van a seguir, despues de todo un par de momias boconas hablaron de mas, espero el cap les halla gustado<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: kurai-sho<br>pd: dejen review no sean malos


	47. C46: Rojo, el color de los problemas

y aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de este fic ya al fin veremos al rubio pagar por ser tan surtudo con las mujeres y el yondaime volvra a las andadas pero no quiero adelantarles mas mejor vallamos a los review

**BloodEdge: **si el va a becesitar guardaespladas seguramente, y si las locas llegaron ahora esa casa va a ser un manicomio, y con las nuevas 3 vicitantes creo que necesitara recontruir su proximamente demolida casa  
><strong>Great Vampire_Shinso:<strong>si el rubio cometio un error con esa broma estoy deacuerdo, y mi plan de agotar el chakra dentro de kasumi sigue todo es parte de mi estrategia jejeje  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>:ese va a ser un lemon creo yo para todo un capitulo, y si el rubio anfda agarrando costumbres de la gente, y la platica ya la veremos y Hinata pues digamos que le pico el mosquito del valor  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:si buena jugada contra minato no te parece, y se me hace que las bolsas de huesos lo hicieron aproposito  
><strong>Nesumi19Oz: <strong>gracias por pensar que suoy buen escritor y para que no te desesperes aqui esta la conti  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:las mas jovenes tendran su momento solo hay que esperar en cuando a lo del dequiete de las momias se me hace que si fue asi y si el rubio ahora tiene que lidiar con todas a la vez eso sera interesante no  
>uf muchos review soy feliz :D<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**advertencia: este capitulo puede contener lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 46: Rojo, el color de los problemas<strong>

Un grupo de clones trabajaba a gran velocidad en la reparación de la entrada del complejo Ishura que fue previamente demolido por una horda de salvajes, violentas, asesinas, celosas, posesivas y aparentemente enamoradas mujeres que llegaron a todo galope en busca del rubio original que en estos momentos estaba presidiendo una interesante reunión en el interior de la casa

-perdón- dijeron a coro todas las chicas de nuevo tras ser salvadas de una muy celosa mujer ojimiel por cortesía del anfitrión de esta casa.

-no importa todo se arregla ahora si empecemos por partes, primero que nada ustedes están aquí por?- cuestionó el rubio dirigiéndose a las mujeres

La pelirroja menor tomo la palabra –yo viene a felicitarte por lo del clan Naruto_kun- dijo sonriendo un poco sonrojada cuando el rubio le sonrío con cariño, -yo te traía unas bellas flores para tu jardín- dijo la chica rubia de ropa morada tendiendo un ramo de flores y un par de bolsas de semillas, todo mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Naruto, este rió nervioso ya que pudo escuchar el tronido de los nudillos de Tsunade a un lado de el –este muchas gracias Ino_chan que amable- la chica sonrío feliz y levemente sonrojada su practica le daba resultados al final; -y…yo te…te hornee…un…u pastel- dijo la heredera Hyuuga tendiendo el pequeño postre de chocolate que el rubio tomo gustoso y lo entrego a un clon para guardarlo después lo probaría, -yo vine a saludarte y conocer tu nuevo hogar Naruto_kun también traje una canasta de fruta- dijo Haku sacando la canasta con bueno ya con puré se frutas en ella el rubio sonrió y tomo la canasta mientras la chica se ponía algo roja, fue entonces el turno de la maestra de las armas –yo venia a ofrecerte nuestro servicio de entrega a domicilio y a ver si podemos convertirnos en los proveedores de tu clan Naruto_kun y también para ver si ya me la querías dar- dijo señalando con su dedo a la región baja del rubio mas de una de las presentes malinterpreto lo que ella quería

-ESTAS LOCA MOCOSA DEGENERADA- grito la molesta rubia mientras el resignado ojiazul la volvía a calmar, como respuesta le dijo lo mismo a Tenten no le iba a vender o regalar su espada, ella suspiro algo triste, el rubio se giro entonces a las mujeres mayores

-yo te traje algo de comida Naruto_kun- dijo la pelinegra Uchiha haciendo a todas mirarla después de todo quien trae comida con un kimono tan ajustado y escotado –muchas gracias Mikoto_chan por cierto te ves muy hermosa- la mujer sonrió algo sonrojada por el cumplido, mas allá una asustada Shizune se alejaba de su maestra

-yo venia a felicitarte por lo del clan y a informarte que no tienes que preocuparte ya me divorcie del imbecil del hokague- dijo Kushina de inmediato comenzó el chisme entre todas las mujeres que se arremolinaron alrededor de la ojivioleta que respondía todo con mucha honestidad incluida la parte de la infidelidad y el intento de sellarla, al escucharla mas de una estuvo dispuesta a dejarle bien claro al rubio mayor que así no se trataba a una mujer curiosamente la mas interesada en medio matarlo era Kasumi quien estaba al tanto de toda las acciones que su madre tomaria

-muchas felicidades Kushina_chan pero donde te vas a quedar?- cuestiono el rubio a la mujer que respondió algo sobre un hotel, -nada de eso tu te quedaras aquí tengo mucho espacio y me vendrá bien la compañía- la ojivioleta se sonrojo y la rubia de coletas respiro tratando de calmarse –no te pongas así Kasumi_chan tu puedes vivir aquí si gustas- completo el ojiazul alegrando a la pelirroja menor mas de una de las mujeres maldijo a las pelirrojas.

-yo venia a pedirte asilo Naruto_kun no me siento tranquila en compañía de esas dos- dijo Kurenai señalando a Anko y a la ojidorada de la que nadie conocía el nombre

-puedes quedarte cuanto tiempo gustes Kurenai_chan no te preocupes- el rubio dijo sonriente la mujer ojiroja tuvo ideas de actividades nocturnas con el, al parecer Anko tenia razón y si era una pervertida

-oye yo no asusto, además yo venia a estrenar la nueva recamara de Naruto_kun hasta que no pudiéramos mas- las mas jóvenes enrojecieron Hinata se desmayo, y las mayores fulminaron a Anko por su honestidad y su inventiva ninguna tuvo una idea semejante

-Anko_chan que cosas dices jejejeje- el rubio lo tomo por el lado amable mientras mas allá Shizune ahora estaba mas asustada estaba en medio de su maestra y Kushina quien comenzaba a emanar un aura igual de vengativa

-**yo solo vine para demostrarle mi gratitud a Naruto_kun dejándolo tomarme como su pareja** – dijo la ojidorada todas la miraron y el rubio sonrío nervioso cierta zorra pelirroja no paraba de gritar en mente

-no tienes que hacer eso solo por gratitud yo me conformaría con un gracias Rei_chan- dijo el rubio dejando a todas encantadas por su caballerosidad la ojidorada se le quedo viendo por el nombre empleado –el otro es un titulo y pensé que te gustaría un nombre y ese te queda bien- el rubio sonrío y ella lo abrazo con fuerza al "estilo Anko"

-**es tan bello por favor Naruto_kun llévame a tu recamara y hazme tuya**- dijo/gimió la peliarenosa todas la fulminaron con la mirada, las menores se volvieron a poner rojas y Hinata se volvió a desmayar

El sonido de los nudillos al tronar de Tsunade helaba los huesos de Shizune mientras el cabello semi elevado de la pelirroja la hacia sentirse atrapada entre dos volcanes a punto de estallar, fue entonces el turno de una de las mujeres de marcas en las mejillas

-yo simplemente me estaba mudando con mi compañero eso es todo- dijo sencillamente la mujer de nombre Tsume todas la miraron con cierta curiosidad pues el rubio reía de manera nerviosa – es regla del clan cuando una Inuzuka encuentra un compañero ajeno al clan se debe mudar con el y por eso estoy aquí y Naruto_kun no me va a rechazar verdad Naruto_kun- el rubio sonrió y negó con la cabeza el jamás le negaría algo a ninguna de ellas

-kasan no es justo yo venia a ver si hoy podía tener la oportunidad de que Naruto_kun me tomara como su compañera también y contigo aquí eso no va a pasar, nunca nos dejarías a solas- dijo Hana todo mundo miro al rubio que reía nervioso

-disculpen pero que es eso de tomarte como compañera que no lo entiendo bien- dijo Ino levantando la mano y bastante dudosa el rubio se puso pálido sabia lo que venia

-se dice compañero a la pareja se logra mediante el sometimiento sexual de la hembra en este caso Naruto_kun me sometió y desde entonces soy su feliz perra- todo mundo se quedo callado

-NARUTO- rugieron Tsunade y Kushina girando hacia el rubio quien ya no estaba igual que la pelimorada cuando conoció a Tsunade salio huyendo por su vida, las dos mujeres se miraron y asintieron la que lo hallara primero tendría el privilegio de escarmentarlo, salieron corriendo detrás de el; las demas mujeres tuvieron el mismo pensamiento –(nos lo van a matar)- y corrieron para salvar la vida del rubio, o complicarla mas según se viera

Mientras en la residencia Namikaze el yondaime llegaba algo adolorido y cansado a su casa, estaba sola y polvosa seguramente la pelirroja mayor no volvió ahí desde aquel día, llamo a su pequeña que tampoco apareció, camino al interior y se topo con una nota de su hija, leyó despacio y poco a poco su ceño se frunció y se lleno de ira, arrojo el papel todo arrugado a un lado mientras golpeaba una mesa levantando el polvo por todos lados

-maldito demonio primero resulta que lo ascienden a jounin y ahora hasta pone a m hija en mi contra, voy a matarlo de algún modo me las va a pagar- rugió el furioso hombre antes de retirarse a su habitación a descansar.

En la puerta de la aldea una linda y alegre chica pelirroja de lentes, que caminaba muy feliz de finalmente haber arribado a la aldea de la hoja –ahora donde estas Naruto_kun- dijo soñadoramente, cosas del destino, la suerte o quizá del autor de esta historia ella diviso a cierto rubio caminando despacio por una callejuela, chillo de alegría y corrió al encuentro de su adorado salvador; Naruto francamente sabia que tarde o temprano tendría que dar la cara, recordó los golpes de Tsunade aquella noche y lo decidió mejor enfrentarlas después, de pronto fue volteado a la mala y antes de poder quejarse ya estaba siendo abrazado por una linda y coqueta pelirroja de lentes

-oh Naruto_kun te extrañe tanto- dijo ella rozando su mejilla contra la del rubio

-este…¿Quién eres?- pregunto l confundido ojiazul ella se le hacia conocida eso si

-soy yo tu Karin_chan no te preocupes después de esto no me volverás a olvidar- le guiño un ojos coquetamente, uno de sus dedos acaricio su pecho y comenzó a bajar mucho y rápido hasta casi tocar cierta región entre las piernas del rubio, de pronto todo el aire se puso helado y el asustado Naruto miro a una muy enojada y celosa Haku trazando ya los sellos

-ALEJATE DE NARUTO_KUN- grito la furiosa usuaria de hielo mientras un rugiente reptil helado se precipitaba contra ellos, ella lo evadió y corrió por su vida mientras Haku la seguía tratando de convertirla en un alfiletero humano, atrás de ellas quedo un Naruto atrapado en hielo era un día soleado pronto se derretiría y seria libre.

Mientras tanto en suna cierto trío de hermanos era notificado de la decisión del consejo, al principio estallaron en enojo al saber que su hermana estaba siendo obligada a contraer nupcias con alguien, pero en cuanto se les dijo que ella elegiría se calmaron un poco

-podrías escoger a Naruto el te cuidaría bien- dijo con su voz serena y fría el pelirrojo haciendo a su hermana mayor ponerse algo roja

-yo…el…bueno …nosotros- ella dijo tartamudeando algo realmente nuevo para ella de inmediato Kankuro estallo e carcajadas ante el color rojo de la cara de su hermana

-Kankuro no te burles de tu hermana- dijo una voz femenina através del pelirrojo, de inmediato el chico del maquillaje se quedo helado

-nunca me voy a acostumbrar a escuchar a kasan hablando através de ti- le dijo a su hermano menor que solo levanto los hombros era muy extraño a decir verdad un poco ajena a ellos la rubia de ojos verdes tenia sus propios pensamientos

-(casarme con Naruto_kun…yo, eso significa que el y yo… por la noches…)- se puso roja y negó con la cabeza no quería ser una pervertida como su hermano.

Regresemos a la hoja donde ahora el pobre Naruto camina estornudando tras liberarse del hielo de Haku, llego a unos baños termales lo que necesitaba en este momento era una reconfortante ducha tibia, entro y no vio a nadie atendiendo el mostrador camino en busca del encargado cuando cierta persona salio de uno de los baños –disculpe tiene shampoo- dijo la pelirroja de ojos azules enredada en una toalla el rubio la miro y ambos se pusieron mas rojos que su cabello, - que pasa Kasumi_chan no me digas que hay algún pervertido ahí afuera- dijo la conocida voz de su madre el rubio se sintió mas que tentado a huir por su vida – no te acerques a mi hija lo que le quieras hacer trata de hacérmelo a mi- dijo Kushina apareciendo en escena enredada en una toalla cabe mencionar que su figura mas desarrollada y redondeada resaltaba mucho bajo la toalla.

Todos se quedaron callados mientras la pelirroja mayor sonreía como tonta después de tratar de atrapar al rubio termino deseando un refrescante baño, y así fue como su hija las convenció a ella y a – aquí estoy chicas- dijo una conocida voz a espaldas del rubio, tras el una ojimiel miraba toda la escena justo antes de que una vena se saltase en su frente –Naruto- dijo suavemente mientras el ojiazul escuchaba las carcajadas en el fondo de su cabeza lo siguiente que vio fue el puñetazo, el techo del lugar se despedazo cuando el rubio ascendió al mas puro estilo Jiraiya, –pervertido- mascullo la ojimiel entrando a los baños

-debemos decirle kasan- pregunto la pelirroja menor mirando la figura del rubio desaparecer en el firmamento

-me temo que si después de todo solo fue un malentendido- resignadas las dos siguieron a la mujer seguramente iban a terminar con un buen castigo

El rubio aterrizo con fuerza en un complejo de algún clan, a decir verdad desde el cielo no se podía apreciar bien de cual, tras una rápida recuperación Naruto se alzo como si nada –Naruto_kun- el rubio se volteo y se topo con Hana, la chica sonrío de manera oscura y antes de que el pudiese decir o hacer algo fue jaloneado en dirección de la casa principal bajo la atenta mirada de los haimanus que tenían gotas en la nuca.

Ahora el rubio estaba en la recamara de Hana y siendo honestos estaba mucho mas ordenada que la de Tsume pero era a grandes rasgos igual, no era que eso importase mucho con lo que estaba por pasar, se giro y miro a la hermana mayor de Kiba mirándolo con un tenue sonrojo en su cara, el sonrió sabia bien lo que estaba a punto de pasar –ven aquí linda perrita- dijo juguetón, los ojos de Hana se estrecharon y gruño molesta antes de saltarle encima, al parecer se le olvido que ninguna Inuzuka se sometía a propósito.

Antes de darse cuenta el rubio ya estaba desnudo sobre el suelo y la chica sin blusa y usando solo un apretado short negro lamia su miembro endurecido, desde la base hasta la punta lo lamia gustosa y con ansiedad, los testículos del rubio tampoco eran ignorados, con mucha habilidad la chica se los metió ambos a la boca y jugueteo con ellos mientras su mano masturbaba suavemente al rubio lo saco húmedos y pegajosos para enseguida volver a tragar el duro pene, empezó por la cabeza rodeándola con sus suaves labios y succiono suavemente mientras lo engullía por completo, pronto todo el miembro de Naruto latía gustoso en el interior de la boca de Hana, como pudo el rubio se movió por el suelo terminando entre las piernas de la chica la mancha de humedad en sus pantalones cortos era mas que evidente y sin ninguna espera el rubio se prendió de su entrepierna, Hana lanzo un ahogado gemido guando el rubio comenzó a sorber por sobre su ropa –esto estorba- dijo el rubio antes de arrancarle la prenda a la chica revelando la húmeda y sonrosada entrada, la lengua del rubio se perdió dentro de sus pliegues y ella gimió gustosa mientras el miembro invadía su boca; el suave botón afloro de inmediato y el rubio lo estimulo con maestría mientras ella chupaba con fuerza era una batalla oral, pronto las piernas de Hana se cerraron en torno al rostro del rubio y lanzo un ahogado gemido mientras terminaba con fuerza, soltó el pene del rubio y se desplomo de lado.

Naruto sonrío al parecer ella no era tan salvaje como su madre lo que la hacia mas delicada y bella ante sus ojos, suavemente beso sus muslos y subió por su costado se enfilo a los pechos de Hana y mamo suavemente los duros pezones de esos pechos copa c seguramente al terminar su desarrollo serian tan grandes como los de Tsume, el rubio amaso uno de los pechos mientras el otro era succionado de inmediato los gemidos de Hana no se hicieron esperar, cambio se pecho y repitió la acción todo sin dejar de rozar su hombría sobre la piel de la chica, estaba desesperada por soltar su carga dentro de ella.

El rubio la beso en los labios y la levanto del suelo la puso suavemente sobre la cama y separo las piernas de la chica, Hana se sonrojo un poco al ver el miembro del rubio rozando su mojada entrada, empujo con determinación y se abrió, la chica gimió al sentir el duro pene invadir su ser, poco a poco el miembro del rubio estuvo dentro de ella empujando suavemente en su interior llego al final del camino topándose con la entrada a su matriz, empujo con fuerza y entro en ella, Hana se arqueo y gimió con fuerza al venirse presa de un sorpresivo orgasmo –(es increíble esto sintió kasa, es maravilloso si sigue así no me resistiré mucho)- pensó Hana a decir verdad tanto escuchar a su madre hablar de los dotes del rubio en el sexo la tenían mas que excitada con la idea de ser poseída por Naruto y eso le aydaba mucho al rubio en su labor de domar a esta linda chica.

-Hana_chan eres muy apretada- gimió placenteramente el rubio mientras empujaba dentro de la chica

-aaaahh Naruto_kun mas no pares- respondió entre gemidos mientras el rubio la llenaba por completo, sus espalda se arqueaba mientras el rubio besaba suavemente sus pezones aun empujando dentro de ella

-Hana_chan dilo – dijo el rubio mas que nada como una orden y la chica gruño en respuesta

La volteo sobre la cama y se dejo caer sobre ella, se hudio hasta el fondo se estaba conteniendo mucho no aguantaría mucho, sujeto sus caderas y comenzó con fuertes y prologadas estocadas con cada empuje le decía que lo dijera y ella gemía, los ojos de la chica estaba casi en blanco mientras su lengua comenzaba a colgar fuera de su boca –yo….yo…- dijo aduras penas la joven Inuzuka mientras el rubio empujaba con mas fuerza ahora –yo…soy tu perraaaaaa- gimió Hana mientras el rubio se hundía en lo mas profundo de la chica descargo con mucha fuerza una abundante caudal de blanco esperma, ella se arqueo aun mas cuando la tibia semilla fue depositada dentro en si interior.

El rubio salio quedando sentado sobre la cama mientras ella gemía y su entrepierna ligeramente abierta escurría en el blanco jugo, una gran sonrisa adornaba la cara del rubio, sintió la húmeda lengua de Hana sobre su miembro lo lamia muy amorosamente dejándolo por completo limpio –soy tu perra Naruto_kun- dijo dulcemente mientras se recostaba en la cama y caía dormida, el rubio parpadeo un par de veces antes de besarle suavemente e la frente –(Tsume es toda una perra salvaje pero tu eres una perrita amorosa verdad Hana)- pensó el rubio acariciando el cabello de la chica

-oye one….MALDITO BASTARDO- grito Kiba al entrar en la recamara de su hermana, varios golpes después el pobre chico salio volando por la ventana abierta directo al corral de los cachorros salvajes y el rubio fastidiado y con ropa cubría a Hana con las sabanas

-duerme bien Hana_chan- beso sus labios suavemente y salio de la residencia Inuzuka muy feliz.

Tan pronto salio a la calle el pobre rubio se topo con lo que mas temía –Naruto_kun- su nuevo club de fans que de hecho era mas grande que la ultima vez, corrió por su vida hacia el hospital de la aldea de la hoja no eran horas de visita pero eso poco le importo, solo queria escapar de esa pequeña muchedumbre de mujeres algunas de ellas un poco mayores al parecer alguien anduvo contando su debilidad por las damas de esa edad, quien seria el no tuvo idea.

Entro al hospital caminando muy relajado en busca de Shizune para averiguar alguna manera de calmar a Tsunade cuando la hallase, paso por la habitación del Uchiha donde los médicos ya estaba por darle de alta solo les faltaba resolver el detalle de esos curiosos y desconcertantes orificios que le aparecieron en el pecho el otro día, el rubio siguió su camino se topo con un par de enfermeras miembros del club y temeroso se escondió en la primera habitación que hallo

-al fin me visitas mocoso- dijo el sanin peliblanco atrayendo la atención del rubio

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos, el pobre hombre estaba todo vendado casi parecía una momia, uno de sus brazos incluso estaba enyesado y atado mientras algo de suero era inyectado en sus venas -¿Qué te paso eso sanin?- pregunto el rubio el hombre tembló en su lugar todo lo que recordaba era enojo dolor y el color rojo, nada mas fuera de eso algo curioso muy curioso

-pero dime Naruto que ha pasado en la aldea- pregunto y el rubio tuvo la gran idea de decirle lo de su complejo y su situación del día de hoy

-Naruto pequeño bastardo con surte jajajajaja no tienes idea estas viviendo en el paraiso- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa pervertida al imaginarse la cama del rubio llena de deseosas y sexys mujeres en ropa interior suplicando por algo de amor; Por su parte el rubio se imaginaba a si mismo rodeado de un montón de celosas y furiosas chicas encabezadas por la ojimiel listas para machacarlo, en definitiva ellos tenia visiones por completo diferentes de la vida.

El rubio regreso como pudo a su casa aun con temor en sus ojos, pero curiosamente no se topo con algún intento de asesinato o algo así, cosa extraña seguramente la ojimiel aun lo andaba buscando, camino hasta su casa y entro sigilosamente –SORPRESA- gritaron todas la chicas a coro encendiendo las luces una gran fiesta de bienvenida aguardaba al rubio que miraba todo sin comprender absolutamente nada, al parecer les pareció indicado una buena fiesta de bienvenida detalle raro el era el único hombre ahí, fue una buena fiesta a decir verdad con sabrosa comida cortesía de Mikoto y Hinata mucho alcohol para mantener feliz a Tsunade y mucho baile cortesía del rubio de gran condición física, sin querer se dio la vuelta y termino trastabillando con el pie tendido de una ligeramente ebria Anko el cayo de bruces al frente sobre unos suaves y redondos pechos propios de cierta ojivioleta, todas las mujeres rieron exceptuando cierta rubia ebria y enojada –Naruto tu…. Pervertido- dijo entre el mareo antes de tratar de machacar al rubio todas se murieron de la risa esa mujer si que era celosa y odiaba a los pervertidos, al final de la velada todas estaban tan ebrias y cansadas que el rubio opto por escoltarlas a cada una a una habitación diferente, al final el rubio camino a su propia recamara listo para conciliar el sueño

-hola Naruto_kun- dijo la chica de lentes usando un camisón transparente

-¿Cómo rayos llegaste aquí y porque traes puesto eso?- dijo el rubio entre apenado e impresionado

-preguntando amorcito anda ven aquí que tu Karin_chan quiere amor- suerte o no Kushina paso por el cuarto ya que iba por un vaso de agua la puerta estaba abierta y vio la escena completa, su cabello se alzo y miro al rubio con ira en sus ojos

-tu- dijo molesta antes de arremeter, el rubio suspiro esta iba a ser una muy larga noche

El día siguiente llego y el rubio ninja bajaba para desayunar encontrándose con su gran comedor lleno de unas somnolientas y poco vestidas mujeres a decir verdad las mas decentes eran Mikoto, Hinata Y Kurenai qe usaban aun una pijama en caso de las demás consistía en shorts y camisas muy cortas sobretodo la de Anko tan pronto el rubio entro en escena todas saludaron a coro –Buenos días Naruto_kun- el rubio les dio los buenos días y tomo asiento estaba muy cómodo entre todo este regimiento de chicas curioso nunca pensó que terminaría de esta manera.

En la oficina del yondaime este se encontraba terminando de revisar las listas de misiones y estaba de muy mal humor recién se acababa de enterar del ascenso del demonio y ahora mismo estaba buscando alguna misión para el, sonrío malévolo cuando se topo con lo que necesitaba una misión un poco complicada solo había que bajar un poco el rango de los oponentes, nada que el no pudiera hacer sonrió seguramente el rubio menor tardaría en completarla eso le daría oportunidad de acercarse a Kushina quizá iba a irse pero por lo menos el le daría una buena despedida.

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen que les parece al rubio las pelirrojas al parecer lo meten en problemas jajaja pero bueno su culpa por no tener cuidado, Hana ya tuvo su momento y se sometio al rubio supongo que la influencia de tsume contribuyo a su rendicio, tambien el yondaime volvio a lo suyo planea deshacerse del rubio y hacerle cosas malas a la pelirroja mayor esperemos que no tega exito<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal el momento de hana


	48. C47: Relampago siniestro

y aqui estoy de nuevo con su capitulo diario del fic, espero que les siga gustando porque ya viene llegando la hora de que sufra el yondaime muahahahahaha pero bueno como noquiero adelantar nada vallamos con los review

**Great Vampire-Shinso**: no te preocupes los dos moriran proximamente y es verdad si se juntan va a reinar el caos  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:es verdad tuvo muchos problemas el rubio, akatsuki ya viene no te desesperes y atendiendo a las pancartas ya va a sufrir el yondaime jajajja  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:es cierto no le va a salir y karin llego primero porque...es cierto como le hizo rayos voy a tner que preguntar  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:pues ya ves ya hana tuvo su momento jeje, y si ya viene el momento de golpear a minato  
><strong>dragon titanico<strong>: wow muchos revier muchas gracias por leer y dejar uno por cap puedes usar lo sobrenombres cuando gustes no hay problema me da gusto que te gustara el momento de kurayami ya linda muerte de danzou jajajaja, jiraiya es un boquiflojo y desde luego tu escribe "tormenta de pasion" con megaman solo avisa cuando este para darle una leidita, y ya veremos como maneja naruto a su futuro hijo (sasuke) ya quiero ver su cara cuando se entere de lo que hay entre su madre y el rubio  
>bueno dicho esto vamos con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 47: Relámpago siniestro<strong>

Era un nuevo dia en la aldea de la hoja, y tras salvarse milagrosamente de otra brutal paliza Naruto Ishura que ahora mismo se hallaba practicando un poco afuera de su casa, realizaba algunos movimientos de su peculiar estilo de taijutsu usando un pantalón suelto color gris y una camisa sin mangas de color blanco, en las ventanas y puertas de la casa se podía ver a su publico femenino mirándole fijamente como una jauría de lobos a una tierna e indefensa oveja, claramente el permanecía ignorante ante todo eso centrado únicamente en su practica matinal, una nube de humo apareció frente a el y de inmediato un anbu hizo acto de presencia

-Ishura_sama, Hokague_sama solicita su presencia en cuanto se desocupe- dijo el sujeto con mascara de oso mirando discretamente a su publico con una sola idea en su cabeza "maldito afortunado"

-muchas gracias anbu_san ire enseguida- respondió el rubio menor mientras pensaba en una sola cosa –(que se traerá ahora ese imbecil)- dejo su practica y decidió darse un baño.

Entro a su ducha personal y de inmediato el agua comenzó a correr, despacio entre los pasillos cierta mujer de cabello morado se acercaba sigilosamente hasta la puerta con una gran sonrisa en su cara al no ser descubierta por nadie –a donde se supone que vas Anko- bueno casi nadie, se dio la vuelta y encaro a su ojiroja amiga seguida de una ojimiel con mirada de pocos amigos y una ojivioleta que le lanzaba una mirada bastante maligna –jejeje iba a ver si Naruto_kun necesitaba algo- dijo torpemente y con algo de miedo, la puerta de la ducha se abrió y el rubio salio semidesnudo corriendo a su habitación escurriendo agua, las mujeres se sonrojaron un poco –Naruto_kun no hullas de mi- dijo alegremente la pelirroja de lentes saliendo al pasillo usando solo un pequeño traje de baño color celeste, tan pronto las mujeres la vieron su alegría y sonrojo se transformaron en ira

-oh…hola señoras- saludo amablemente Karin mientras se alejaba discretamente de ellas

-se puede saber que hacías ahí adentro- pregunto con voz enojada Kushina a la joven chica de lentes

-yo solo quería tallar la espalda de Naruto_kun- dijo ella con miedo en su voz

-eso no te lo crees ni tu dinos la verdad- hablo Kurenai molesta cosa muy rara en ella

-es la verdad yo no entre ahí con la intención de seducir a Naruto_kun para que me hiciera el amor en la ducha- dijo indignada Karin como era posible que no le creyeran

-me robaste la idea- alego la pelimorada mas que molesta por el hurto de su brillante idea

-basta de discutir…VAMOS A MATARLA- grito Tsunade para que enseguida diera inicio la cacería de la chica de lentes que como pudo escapo del lugar seguida por las 4 molestas mujeres.

El rubio salio ya cambiado con algo de su acostumbrada ropa oscura, despacio y con calma se despidió de cada una de sus asistentes a la fiesta el día de ayer, al final llego a la puerta de salida hallando solo a una preocupada Shizune que miraba como entre los árboles del jardín el pequeño juego de cacería continuaba, milagrosamente Karin había logrado salvarse ya un par de veces

-espero que no la maten, nos vemos después Shizune_chan- dijo el sonriente ojizul para enseguida darle un suave beso en la mejilla ella se sonrojo

-hasta luego Naruto_kun- respondió tratando de eludir el contacto visual mas por miedo a la posible reacción de su maestra que a la timidez.

El rubio partió entonces a su destino como siempre al caminar mas de una persona le señalo y hablo a sus espaldas, siempre reinaban los chismes en esa aldea al parecer eran el deporte favorito de los aldeanos, arribo a la oficina y de inmediato se le dejo pasar

-que bueno es verlo de pie Hokage_sama- dijo el rubio con una muy buena sonrisa fingida

-gracias Naruto_san, pero me entere de que te ascendieron a jounin (maldito demonio)- dijo el yondaime con una sonrisa forzada

-si ya sabe recomendaciones de los feudales- respondió el rubio restregándole en la cara el porque le ascendieron.

-bueno eso es porque diste una gran impresión, pero te mande llamar porque pensé que te gustaría recibir tu primera misión en solitario como jounin- dijo el hombre rubio con una gran y oscura sonrisa

-enserio, que bien de que se trata la misión- estaba muy alegre el rubio menor pero debajo de toda esa felicidad ya sospechaba algo

-es muy sencilla solo se trata de atrapar y eliminar a un blanco es un renegado de iwa rango A no debería ser muy difícil para ti la elegí por ello- sonreía oh si que sonreía el yondaime mientras el rubio aceptaba la misión

-la tomo volveré pronto Yondaime_sama- y sin mas Naruto salio de la oficina

Tan pronto el rubio salio Minato sonrío estaba francamente feliz de que el demonio como el le llamaba fuete tan tonto como para caer en esa trampa –(ahora si no creo que regreses demonio, ahora donde podrá estar mi linda esposa)- pensó al tiempo que se reemplazaba por unos clones y salía a la búsqueda de la pelirroja mayor; por su parte el chico Ishura caminaba ya por las calles de la aldea con un cierto presentimiento –(este sujeto trama algo estoy bien seguro)- pensaba el rubio

-**seguramente clasifico mal la misión Naruto_kun- **dijo Natsumi en el subconsciente del rubio

-_es verdad ese sujeto es capaz de eso y de cosas mucho peores Naruto_sama_- apoyo Kurayami a la idea de la zorra pelirroja

-(lo se pero siento que hay algo mas)- dijo el rubio en su cabeza y en definitiva no estaba tan perdido

El rubio volvió a su residencia y tras una explicación de su misión a sus…digamos huéspedes de tiempo completo el rubio procedió a tomar sus cosas y salir de su hogar para cumplir con su nueva misión, tan pronto llego a la puerta se topo para variar con un par de guardias semi dormidos, negó con la cabeza con semejante seguridad se preguntaba como lograron vencen el ataque del sonido y la arena un verdadero misterio, sin mas salio corriendo de la aldea su destino no estaba muy lejos y si tenia suerte podría regresar en un par de días.

En las calles de la aldea cierto hokage rubio usando un henge caminaba por entre los aldeanos buscando la actual residencia de la ojivioleta, no la hallaba en ningún hotel quizá estaba rentando algún departamento eso solo dificultaría mas su búsqueda, pero aun así no se rendiría pero como siempre los chismes le dieron la respuesta que buscaba

-ya oíste el nuevo rumor – dijo una mujer de cabello castaño a su amiga de pelo negro mientras compraban algo de fruta

-no cual es- pregunto la pelinegra con mucha ansiedad

-pues dicen que la esposa del hokage se divorcio de el- dijo la castaña a su amiga que de inmediato se engancho en el tema

-pero eso ya lo sabe casi toda la aldea sabes dicen que es porque es impotente por eso ella se estaba acostando con todo mundo- Minato sintió enojo y ganas de lastimar a quien hubiese dicho eso de el

-si lo se pero a que no sabes donde dicen que paso la noche- dijo con una sonrisita ansiosa, Minato presto mucha mas atención

-donde dime acaso ya acepto públicamente que toda una mujerzuela o algo así- la otra sin duda estaba muy ansiosa por saber el nuevo rumor

-una amiga mia su esposo trabaja como guardia nocturno dijo que la vio en el recinto Ishura y que la volvió a ver hasta el día siguiente- las dos mujeres rieron como colegialas mientras Minato se ponía blanco bajo su disfraz

-oh esa mujer lo cambio por un rubio mas joven y vigoroso bueno yo no dudaría en imitarla jijiji- las dos rieron y se comenzaron a alejar cuchicheando entre ellas

El rubio mayor estaba en shock su esposa o a estas alturas ex esposa estaba viviendo con ese…demonio, y lo mas seguro era que pasaran las noches juntos, imágenes no muy santas de las actividades que podían realizar la ojivioleta y Naruto pasaban por la mente del yondaime que solo podía enojarse mas y mas con el ojiazul y la pelirroja –(ese maldito demonio puso a mi esposa en mi contra y ahora se la coge cada noche ya lo vera cuando regrese si lo hace yo mismo lo matare, pero antes le enseñare a esa puta a no traicionarme)- pensó lleno de rencor e ira el hokage rubio enfilándose a donde se suponía estaba el nuevo hogar del rubio.

Naruto corría entre los árboles acercando se a su destino, a la distancia el sol ya comenzaba a caer pronto anochecería pero lo bueno era que el estaba a punto de llegar a su objetivo, de acuerdo con la información el blanco un renegado tenia su base de operaciones en un campamento en el bosque cerca de un poblado de leñadores; el rubio llego al sitio y se quedo fijo entre los árboles, el lugar lucia devastado como si una buena pelea se hubiese suscitado momentos atrás, en el suelo varios cuerpos sin vida de los miembros de la banda de ese tipo yacían bien muertos, de entre los arbustos emergieron un par de cazadores de la roca arrastrando tras de si dos cuerpos uno de ellos un tercer cazador y el otro el cuerpo del blanco del rubio –(genial me ahorraron el trabajo)- pensó Naruto y sin mas se alejo lo mejor era volver a Konoha no tenia nada que hacer en ese lugar.

La noche ya había caído sobre la aldea de la hoja y nuestro villano de ojos azules estaba sobre uno de los muros de la casa del rubio, era un sitio elegante viéndolo bien, escupió y salto su seguridad era pésima camino por la casa hasta que se topo con una puerta sin cerrar, pegada a ella un cartel decía "cerradura dañada reparar, pd si es un invasor favor de no entrar" el yondaime se rió de semejante estupidez y entro sin pensarlo, era un pasillo largo con varias puertas, camino un poco y abrió una puerta a la izquierda, dio a otro corredor y entro sin dudar, se encontró con mas puertas camino mas esta vez y abrió una a la derecha todo estaba oscuro seguramente era alguna habitación entro sin dudarlo y cerro la puerta tras de el encontró el apagador en el muro y encendió la luz con una gran sonrisa que se desvaneció al hallarse de nuevo en un corredor lleno de puertas, se molesto esto era una broma absurda.

Por los siguientes 30 minutos el yondaime estuvo caminando, subiendo bajando escaleras, abriendo puertas y maldiciendo en voz baja –donde demonios estoy- a decir verdad todo esto era prácticamente un laberinto, abrió otra puerta encontrando una pequeña escalera que terminaba en una ultima puerta, Minato sonrío al fin saldría de esta absurda cosa, camino decidido y abrió la puerta para pasar, salio y la puerta a sus espaldas se cerro, parpadeo un par de veces estaba en el jardín justo enfrente de la primera puerta es mas acababa de salir de una puerta empotrada en el muro externo, se dio la vuelta y notó otra nota que leyó deprisa "felicidades, te perdiste en el camino de la vida"; en otra parte de la aldea cierto enmascarado estornudaba y miraba hacia arriba no tenia idea de cómo llego a esa zona de la ciudad, no le importo mucho se limito a caminar y leer su amado libro.

De regreso con cierta rubia de inquilina gatuna esta acampaba a la luz de la luna seguramente el día de mañana arribaría a la aldea de la hoja, estaba cómodamente recostada dentro de su tienda de campaña cuando el sonido afuera le llamo la atención salio lista para todo usando solamente un short corto y una blusa ajustada de tirantes –Yugito_chan- dijo Naruto al ver a la bella chica empuñando un arma contra el –Naruto_kun- ella se relajo y de inmediato se puso roja, miro hacia abajo y tras gritar se metió a su tienda mientras el rubio sonreía como tonto –**vamos gatita sal y llámalo para que podamos disfrutar de una ardiente noche con Naruto_kun**- dijo la deseosa voz de Nibi enviando unas interesantes imágenes mentales –(NIBI)- grito Yugito lo único que le faltaba era esto

Volviendo con el invasor rubio, ahora mismo estaba decidido a no volver a entrar por alguna puerta, camino por el extremo externo de la residencia y vio una ventana abierta, en definitiva el demonio no sabia nada de seguridad, se dispuso a entrar, en el suelo un montón de alambre de púas estaba ahí con largas y afiladas puntas como apara atravesar cualquier calzado –trampa estupida- murmuro el yondaime dando un gran salto, aterrizo sobre un tapete que se hundió en el suelo y lo dejo caer hasta el sótano…había un agujero circular debajo del tapete, ahora con la espada bien adolorida Minato se levantaba muy molesto con semejante trampa , jalo de una cuerda atada al techo para incorporarse, la cuerda se volvió muy flácida en ese momento una nota cayo y el la sostuvo "no voltees para arriba" el lo hizo justo cuando un costal de 40 kg de harina le caía en la cara, termino en el suelo todo blanco e inconciente.

-entonces estas regresando a la aldea una vez que tu blanco ya fue eliminado- dijo Yugito mientras corría a un lado del rubio

-así es Yugito_chan pude esperar hasta mañana pero tengo un presentimiento- dijo el preocupado Naruto algo dentro de el le indicaba que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar

-no te preocupes sea lo que sea yo te ayudo Naruto_kun- dijo la decidida mujer rubia mientras el ojiazul sonreía

-muchas gracias Yugito_chan tu siempre eres tan dulce y hermosa por eso me gustas- dijo sonriendo Naruto, enseguida se volteo cuando oyó el golpe tan pronto dijo "me gustas" la chica tropezó y se fue directo al suelo

-estas bien Yugito_chan- pregunto mientras la levantaba del suelo

-si estoy bien jejeje- dijo riendo torpemente la rubia –**es ahora gatita bésalo y que te monte como si no hubiera un mañana**- ronroneo cierta gata ansiosa –(CALLATE NIBI)- respondió la molesta rubia mientras reía como tonta.

De regreso con nuestro blanqueado y maltrecho invasor, Minato caminaba furioso hacia la salida del sótano una pequeña escalera de madera con pasamanos tubular, subió al primer escalón y de inmediato retrocedió no fuese a detonar otra de esas ridículas trampas, lo piso suavemente con el pie varias veces hasta estar convencido de que no había trampa subió al segundo y lo vio un hilo ninja atado a lo largo de la escalera se agacho y sonrío –esta es la mas tonta de sus trampas- jalo el hilo hasta ponerse erguido, el hilo metálico se jalo y apretó el gatillo de la pistola de clavos que se activo atravesando el pie izquierdo con un largo y afilado clavo de 4 pulgadas de largo sobresalió brillante mientras el yondaime elevaba el pire y se caía de espaldas…de nuevo, sujeto su pie mientras se mordía los labios para no gritar, despacio retiro el afilado objeto y se hinco en el suelo

-maldito demonio- mascullo molesto mientras se sujetaba del pasamanos tubular, este se soltó y giro sobre si mismo dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo ver estrellas mientras caía al suelo sujetándose la boca, escupió un poco de sangre y algo blanco, lo miro detenidamente antes de tocarse los dientes el frontal próximo a su colmillo izquierdo estaba roto –arruino mi sonrisa perfecta- dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras saltaba a la puerta de salida y escapaba de esa locura de sótano; de regreso al patio miro hacia atrás de la casa una vieja y mal diseñada chimenea se alzaba seguramente se trataba del escape de la cocina de entrar por ahí de seguro acabaría dentro de la casa, sonrío perverso y se metió a la chimenea…quizá alguien debió decirle que esa casa no tenia chimenea y que se trataba de un respiradero provisional para el drenaje de la casa.

De regreso con los rubios estos corrían a toda prisa mientras podían ver a la distancia ya los bosques de la aldea de la hoja, dentro de poco habrían regresado a la aldea, de regreso con Minato este salía todo cubierto de alguna sustancia extraña en un riachuelo de aguas residuales de la aldea, se levanto furioso y con una vena pulsando en su cien, estaba mas que harto de esta situación, en un destello amarillo apareció en la puerta frontal, la abrió de un golpe y entro a la sala de la casa, todo estaba e silencio

-que haces tu aquí- dijo Kushina quien fiel a su costumbre de levanto por un vaso de agua.

Usaba una playera blanca algo ajustada que resaltaba sus pechos copa d y una pantalón suelto de tela la parte inferior de una pijama, los ojos del yondaime brillaron y le salto encima, forcejearon un poco ella oponía mucha resistencia, una sonora cachetada retumbo en la casa y la mejilla izquierda de Kushina enrojeció, la arrojo sobre el suelo y comenzó a tratar de desnudarla entre golpes y patadas

-suéltame maldito – dijo la pelirroja tratando de alejarse del rubio

-no te resistas si te acuestas con ese demonio que mas da hacerlo conmigo otra vez- de nuevo la cacheteo y ella lo miro con odio.

La beso a la fuerza, el olía a rayos y este abusivo beso era asqueroso, sus manos ásperas comenzaron a acariciar el bello cuerpo de la ojivioleta cuyos ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lagrimas –vas a disfrutarlo mucho- dijo con una sonrisa perversa mientras le jalaba el pantalón arrancándolo dejando ver sus blancas y bien torneadas piernas con una pequeña pantaleta roja –vamos primor no te resistas- la jaloneo mas mientras ella ya casi estaba llorando sus piernas fueron separadas con rudeza mientras el hacia el intento de bajarse los pantalones

-BASTARDO- grito la furiosa ojimiel mientras dejaba caer un puñetazo sobre el rubio que se desvaneció en un destello dorado el suelo fue aplastado y la mujer de coletas lo fulmino con la mirada

-no se meta en esto, ella es mi esposa me lo debe- dijo el molesto rubio mirando a la ojimiel que ya se tronaba los dedos

-eres un mal nacido Minato, como te atreves a tratar de violarla a ella mi alumna te juro que voy a castrarte- dijo amenazante mientras las chicas despiertas que aun quedaban en la casa miraban la escena, de inmediato Shizune tomo a la pelirroja y la alejo de la zona del encuentro

-es una pena creo que voy a extinguir al clan Senju- dijo arrogante el rubio mientras sus kunai volaban y se esfumaba en un destello dorado

En las puertas de la aldea el dueto de jinchurikis arribaban y para variar los guardias estaban bien dormidos, el rubio negó y avanzo con su acompañante en dirección de su hogar, de regreso a la mansión Ishura Tsunade estaba francamente harta no importaba cuan fuerte fuesen sus golpes el rubio simplemente seguía eludiéndola, en un destello apareció a su espalda y conecto un gancho a su columna ella grito de dolor mientras se volteaba apara aplastarlo de nuevo el aire –aquí estoy anciana- Tsunade volteo furiosa pero solo se hallo con un rasengan que fue clavado en su estomago haciéndola estrellarse contra una mesa.

Las mujeres que aun quedaban Shizune, Mikoto, Tsume, Hana, Kureai, Anko, Rei y Kasumi esta bien escondida llorando por lo que ocurría miraban la escena alarmadas este hombre sin piedad alguna golpeo a una mujer y ahora miraba fijamente a Shizune que solamente temblaba ante su mirada llena de ira –dámela ahora y las dejare en paz a todas- ella negó con la cabeza abrazando a la pelirroja en shock –estupida- dijo Minato mientras otra esfera se formaba en su mano

El instinto asesino lleno la casa, todo se torno helado y lleno de deseos homicidas, se giraron a la puerta y miraron al rubio acompañado por una bonita chica mirando al yondaime con una expresión de furia pura en ella, Anko conocía al rubio y el verlo con esa expresión solo una cosa paso por su mente –(ese esta bien muerto)- sin decir una palabra Naruto se movió a gran velocidad clavando un puñetazo eléctrico al suelo donde el yondaime se desvaneció en un destello amarillo.

-como te atreves a atacarme soy el hokage- dijo indignado mientras el rubio se giraba con una expresión molesta y espeluznante si verlo sonreír asustaba esta cara resultaba una visión horrible

-como me atrevo, como me atrevo, como te atreves tu a lastimarlas, eres un maldito bastardo- dijo el rubio para de nuevo cargar de frente

Con una sonrisa arrogante Minato lo recibió de lleno un puñetazo poderoso bloqueado a duras penas, un patada que apenas logro eludir, el rubio menor giro sobre el suelo y clavo su mano como garras en su espalda, las 4 líneas sangrantes hicieron al yondaime recapacitar y desvanecerse en un destello amarillo, mientras Naruto dibujaba esa espeluznante sonrisa

-que paso te dio miedo- dijo Naruto mientras Minato tenia una gran sensación de dolor en su espalda

-solo quiero jugar mas contigo- dijo el rubio mayor mientras Naruto lo miraba de pies a cabeza haciéndole arquear una ceja

-no puede ser caíste en mis trampas, solo un imbecil lo haría- el ojiazul rió y Minato lanzo sus kunai al viento

Se desvaneció en un destello de luz y el chico Ishura acabo cubierto de cortes por todo el cuerpo, todas las chicas lo miraron con angustia mientras Minato sonreía arrogante y apuñalaba al rubio menor en el corazón, todas tuvieron una pulsada de dolor al ver la imagen de Naruto morir pero por fortuna el estallo en una bola de humo, -no pensaste que seria tan fácil- dijo el rubio apareciendo a la distancia en un sunshin de oscuridad

-(ese maldito hirashin va a ser un problema es muy rápido)- se dijo mentalmente el rubio

-**usa los sellos Naruto_kun**- dijo la zorra pelirroja dándole una salida a su anfitrión

-_es verdad úselos Naruto_sama no le de oportunidad de escapar a ese cobarde_- dijo Kurayami apoyando la idea de la zorra pelirroja

Naruto sonrió mientras realizaba el sello del tigre y liberaba su chakra, nada paso y Minato dibujo una sonrisa torcida en su cara –creo que te fallo el jutsu- lanzo sus kunai al viento y estos cayeron al suelo mientras el seguía en su lugar sin moverse ni un ápice, Naruto se desvaneció en sombras y reapareció a su costado, su sonrisa ancha llamo la atención del rubio mayor que lanzo un puñetazo, atravesó a Naruto que de nuevo era solo sombras, el proceso se repitio varias veces mientras de ves en cuando el hokague era golpeado por Naruto, era una locura prácticamente estaba peleando con un fantasma intangible y para rematar su amado jutsu estrella ahora era inútil

-maldito demonio que le hiciste a mi hirashin- dijo el rubio mayor escupiendo algo de sangre

-supuse que esas marcas en los kunai eran mas que decorativas, hay sellos de seguridad en mi casa que al activarse inhiben la función de otros sellos, mientras estés en mi propiedad tu hirashin aquí no existe- dijo sonriendo con sus dientes luciendo espeluznantemente a la luz de las estrellas.

MInato ataco de frente tratando de cortarle con sus armas pero de nuevo en un sunshin de sombras el rubio desaparecía, el pulsar sonó a su espalda y se giro asustado, Naruto se incorporo a gran velocidad de su posición de arrodillado con su jutsu en mano – Genshi- el brillante jutsu de rayo impacto de lleno, el yondaime grito de dolor mientras la electricidad surcaba su cuerpo y la esfera eléctrica se expandía y contraía de nuevo una herida mas grande y profunda que la de Sasuke termino grabada en su torso mientras el relámpago final lo elevaba en el aire y lo clavaba al techo. No se movió de ahí.

Naruto corrió con la ojivioleta que tan pronto lo vio lo abrazo con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras el le lanzaba una mira a la rubia ojimiel que solo asentía ella estaba bien gracias a dios, su puño estaba apretado con fuerza y el chakra verde brillaba denotando que su brazo estaba cargado al máximo, el yondaime se desatoro del techo y cayo al vacío seria un duro golpe contra el suelo pero no llego en vez de eso la duela crujió y se rompió cuando el poderoso golpe de la rubia detono golpeándolo como a nadie justo entre las piernas, fue el peor dolor jamás experimentado por el que salio volando hasta atravesar el techo; todo mundo sonrío y Naruto tuvo una idea

-creo que ahí queda bien un tragaluz- todas las mujeres asintieron y Kushina sonrío entre los brazos de Naruto se sentía segura.

De regreso a la base de raiz unos muy fastidiados clones terminaban de revisar los documentos del yondaime sin hallar nada verdaderamente incriminarte hasta que abrieron el archivo intitulado "reforestación" lo que se describía ahí los tratos las alianzas y todo firmado por el hombre rubio de inmediato uno de los clones se esfumo informando al rubio original que simplemente comenzó a sonreír aun mas asustando incluso a sus acompañantes –(al fin te tengo maldito bastardo es hora de que pagues todo)- pensó Naruto listo para desenmascararlo frente a la aldea.

* * *

><p>y aqui lo tienen espero les halla gustado el cap porque ya se viene la hora de que minato sufra y en grande y lo que le paso al intentar invadir la casa salio de ver mi pobre angelitopersonalmente culpo a esa pelicula por esas ideas jejeje, bueno naruto llego al rescate y se me hace que ahora si el ya se nos quedo impotente, se lo merecia<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal ya llego la "gatita" a una casa donde hay "perritas" jejeje eso no puede terminar bien


	49. C48: El rojo tambien es pasion

hola a todos mis fieles lectors aqui estoy espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana porque aca al fin salio el sol pero bueno como no quiero posponer mas la lectura del capitulo que se es lo que les interesa pasemos a los review

**BloodEdge**: es verdad todo salio de mi pobre angelito, me habria gustado lo de los botes pero necesitaba a alguien despierto y quize que minato sufriera solo, y si nueko chan ya llego a casa eso no acabar bien con sus inu chan por ahi  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:pronto nos libraremos de el no te preocupes jajaja  
><strong>SweetdevylMony<strong>:primero gracias por leer, y deberias estudiar envez de leer tanto jejejeje si como si yo lo fuese a hacer, que algria que te guste mi lemon cosa rara viniendo de una chica pero eso solo me da mas animos y si las cosas se resolveras y nos libraremos de minato pronto jajaja, lamadre de sasuke es Mikoto y ya viene akatsuki ellos seran la parte de accion del fic gracias por leer mi historia  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:si ya viene el fin de minato, y si rdichan sufrira a manos del rubio pero sobretodo cuando sepa que el va a ser su nuevo papi jajja ya quiero ver su cara  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: si vi demasiado esa pelicula jajaja, y si se lo merece por ser un malvado jaja ya veremos que le depara el futuro con toda la nueva evidencia  
>bueno respondido esto vamos a lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**advertencia: lemon en este capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 48:El rojo también es pasión<strong>

Minato Namikaze yodaime hokage de la aldea de la hoja estaba en estos momentos tirado en medio de una de las zonas de entrenamiento con un intenso dolor en su echo y en cierta parte inferior de su anatomía, todo producto de un burdo y fracasado intento por tomar a la fuerza el cuerpo de su ahora ex esposa, se debatía entre la conciencia e inconciencia, poco antes de perderse en la nada pudo divisar la silueta de uno de sus anbu que corría hacia el, al menos no moriría aquí hoy, aunque algún día conocería su final.

De regreso a la mansión Ishura un rubio salía corriendo en dirección del recinto del "viejo" Sarutobi, en la sala de la casa una joven pelirroja permanecía con u aire triste y melancólico ante las acciones de su padre hasta hacia tan solo unos días el hombre mas honorable y bueno del mundo, y ahora mismo quedaba reducido a poco menos que un vil criminal que intento abusar de su madre, los suaves brazos de la mujer de ojos miel la rodearon y la chica correspondió sintiendo el contacto de alguien que de verdad se preocupaba por ellas dos.

Por otro lado su madre Kushina Uzumaki permanecía aun semidesnuda en brazos del rubio que simplemente no la soltaba no era claro como si ella deseara estar suelta, todas las mujeres aguardaban en silencio ante los sucesos ocurridos minutos atrás, todas estaban en silencio sin saber realmente que decir o hacer pero claro Anko siempre seria Anko

-ese bastardo como desearía tenerlo a solas con algunas de mis serpientes- todas las mujeres la voltearon a ver para enseguida asentir a sus palabras

-ese animal como quisiera castrarlo- ladro una furiosa Tsume mientras las demás mujeres la miraban estaba muy molesta y eso no era bueno

-**si quieren yo puedo arreglar eso**- ofreció Rei con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara todas tuvieron dos reacciones, primero miedo y luego ansiedad por realizar ese honroso y adorado trabajo

-basta de esto mejor limpiemos este lugar que ese animal lo dejo muy desordenado- dijo la mujer rubia de grandes pechos mientras la niña pelirroja asentía diciendo estar bien

-bien- dijeron todas las demás como respuesta bien coordinada

-Naruto_kun por favor lleva a Kushiha a que se recueste- pidió amablemente mientras el ojazul la elevaba estilo nupcial y subía las escaleras con la pelirroja mayor

Todas las mujeres se centraron entonces en la limpieza de la sala , fue en ese momento cuando todas notaron a la nueva rubia que les estaba ayudando, los ojos de las mujeres Inuzuka se entrecerraron mirando fijamente a la pobre Yugito que se sintió extrañamente ansiosa al estar junto a esas mujeres casi como si estuviera junto a algún enemigo natural

-tu quien eres- pregunto algo irritada la Inuzuka mayor mirando a la rubia de arriba abajo.

En la recamara de la pelirroja Naruto la depositaba con mucha gentileza sobre las suaves sabanas, de inmediato se puso algo rojo al notar la forma en que vestía su blusa estaba rota dejando ver la parte inferior de su seño izquierdo y su short estaba desgarrado reducido a un delgado hilo en sus cintura coronando sus anchas caderas, a decir verdad si no fuese porque la razón de su vestimenta actual fue producto de un ataque de Minato Naruto diría que lucia endemoniadamente sexy.

-tranquila ya paso todo- dijo con voz serena el ojiazul mientras la cubría con su sabana

-es un maldito- murmuro la ojivioleta a lo que Naruto solamente pudo sonreír

-es cierto pero no te preocupes por el ahora ya veras que pronto pagara todos sus crímenes lo prometo- ella lo volteo a ver y se incorporo sobre la cama mirando fijamente al rubio frente a ella

Se parecían eso era mas que obvio, pero eran tan diferentes, a pesar de las semejanzas físicas el carácter del rubio mayor siempre fue algo egoísta incluso en la intimidad se centraba mas en el mismo que en lo que ambos disfrutaran, luego la forma de ser mientras Minato era ciertamente algo frío y practico Naruto era muy amigable y calido…y espeluznante cuando quería pero curiosamente eso le resultaba atractivo, siendo honesta el hombre frente a ella hacia latir su corazón de un modo que nunca sintió es mas ahora mismo tenia un nudo en su garganta y sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estomago, se puso algo sonrojada hacia tanto que no tenia esa sensación

-bueno descansa Kushina_chan- dijo el ojiazul listo para salir del cuarto cuando la sube mano de la pelirroja lo detuvo

-no me dejes Naruto_kun- lo jalo suavemente y sin mas lo beso

Fue una caricia suave en donde sus labios se rozaban delicadamente mientras las lenguas se tocaban tímidamente en una intima caricia, despacio las manos de la ojivioleta se deslizaron por la espalda del rubio hasta llegar a su cinturón, que comenzaron a abrir lentamente, el beso se rompió y las manos del rubio sostuvieron a las de la pelirroja

-no tenemos que hacerlo, estas en shock aun no quiero abusar de ti así- dijo sonriendo amablemente solo eso le basto a la ojivioleta

-yo quiero sentirme a salvo Naruto_kun pero sobretodo quiero ser tu mujer por favor no me rechaces ahora- su voz era suave casi a punto de romperse cuando el rubio la abrazo suavemente besándola de nuevo, despacio los dos cayeron sobre la cama.

En el barrio Uchiha cierto chico de cabello negro estaba francamente molesto, recién salía del hospital y regresaba a su casa para toparse con que todo estaba en penumbras como si no hubiese un alma aparte de el, era molesto donde se suponía que estaba esa mujer que se decía su madre, no tenia idea, de entre la oscuridad emergió la conocida figura de Homura mirando a Sasuke con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto de mala manera el Uchiha a su inesperado visitante

-solo quiero hablar de algo Sasuke_sama, algo que involucra a Mikoto y a usted como líder del clan- dijo sonriendo perversamente

-¿que cosa?- pregunto el pelinegro después de todo este sujeto siempre le había ofrecido buenos tratos y privilegios

- a cambio del apoyo incondicional de la parte civil del consejo le pido que nos permita disponer de ella para realizar el "acto de crianza" y reconstruir el clan Uchiha- dijo malévolamente mientras el pelinegro sonreía

-no me importa lo que le hagan solo apóyenme si lo hacen ella es suya- dijo el pelinegro antes de retirarse del recinto

-(bien ahora solo es cosa de encontrar unos buenos candidatos y "convencer" a Mikoto jajaja)- sonrió malévolamente mientras se dirigía a su hogar había muchas cosas que considerar

De regreso con la pareja ahora mismo Naruto estaba arrodillado sobre la cama admirando a la mujer pelirroja desnuda frente a el, sus pechos copa d s balanceaban al ritmo de su respiración con sus pezones ligeramente endurecidos en un tono rosado oscuro, su vientre plano sus largas piernas delineadas casi esculpidas sus anchas caderas y su tersa piel blanca, a su espalda su largo cabello rojo estaba desperdigado sobre la cama mientras ella lo miraba con un sonrojo, la razón cierta parte de la anatomía de Naruto saltaba como saludándola –eres tan bella- dijo el rubio justo antes de besarla, sus lenguas se enfrascaron en una lucha sin piedad mientras las manos de la mujer abrazaban el cuello del rubio y este la sujetaba de la cintura repegandola a el dejándola sentir su virilidad rozar contra su suave piel; en el interior del rubio cierta zorra pelirroja tenia una sonrisa muy curiosa en su cara cosa que llamaba la atención de su compañera peliblanca

–_Por que sonríes Natsumi_san_- cuestionó Kurayami mientras la zorra la volteaba a ver

-**recordé algo jejeje, sabes Kushina cuando se excita es igual o peor que Tsume en la cama jajajaja nunca se cansa jajajajaja**- y se rió como loca mientras la peliblanca se ponía muy roja

De regreso al exterior el rubio ahora mismo descendía por el cuello de la ojivioleta, despacio llego a sus pechos y los amaso con cuidado eran firmes y generosos sin mencionar suaves, beso con suavidad uno de los pezones antes de deslizar su lengua en círculos sobre el, los gemidos de la pelirroja eran claro indicativo de que ella lo disfrutaba, se prendió del pezón y comenzó a chuparlo con suavidad, su otra mano no dejaba de acariciar y jugar con el otro pecho pellizcando suavemente el sonrosado pezón libre, abandono el húmedo seno y salto al otro las caricias se repitieron mientras la pelirroja poco a poco se perdía en el placer que Naruto le provocaba, sujeto la cabeza del rubio y lo obligo apretó contra su pecho una clara señal, el rubio chupo con mas fuerza y ella gimió con sumo placer.

Bajo de sus montañas por el plano vientre delineado un sendero húmedo hasta el ombligo donde jugueteo con su lengua causándole ligeras cosquillas, bajo aun mas y mordisqueo las caderas ligeramente antes de enfilar a los suaves muslos, los lamió suavemente y cubrió de besos, por su parte Kushina solo podía gemir sin parar, el rubio descendió sobre su entrepierna recibiendo el suave aroma del que tanto hablaba Tsume, siguió a la otra pierna mientras la ojivioleta dejaba salir un quejido de molestia, cubrió de besos la otra pierna mientras su mano libre acariciaba su región pubica sin llegar a la húmeda oquedad, finalmente el rubio descendió sobre ella, su lengua experta degusto el dulce néctar de la mujer que se arqueo sus paredes vaginales húmedas por completo apretaron la lengua del rubio mientras este literalmente le hacia el amor con la boca, suavemente el botón afloro y con sus dedos de la mano izquierda el rubio lo acaricio, las piernas de Kushina se cerraron entorno a su cara y gimió con fuerza –AAAAAHHH NARUTO_KUN- el orgasmo la invadió y lleno por completo mientras su espalda se arqueaba y gemía gustosa cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que no tenia un orgasmo autoninflingido.

Sus piernas se dejaron caer y el rubio la miro sonriente, ella respiraba con algo de dificultad pero eso si muy satisfecha, la cama se movió y antes de darse cuenta ella ya estaba sobre el miembro del rubio –quiero probar tu leche Naruto_kun- dijo con su voz cargada de lujuria justo antes de prenderse del duro miembro, lo lamió con suavidad de arriba abajo jugueteando con los testículos del rubio afortunado que ahora mismo estaba gimiendo como pocas veces –(maldición es muy buena en esto)- pensó el abrumado rubio mientras ella ya tragaba el miembro duro y candente, a decir verdad ella debía ser la mejor en esto que había conocido, el miembro del rubio desaparecía entre los labios de la pelirroja que se acomodaba el cabello tras un oído dejando a Naruto mirar claramente como su miembro era engullido por ella –(sabes muy bien Naruto_kun y eres el mas grande que he tenido)- pensó ella mientras el pene del ojiazul llenaba su boca por completo, Naruto gimió gustoso mientras acariciaba la cabellera pelirroja y empujaba su miembro dentro de la boca de la mujer ojivioleta , el rubio gimió mientras descargaba en su boca, sus semen lleno por completo a la mujer que trago como pudo la abundante semilla del ojiazul, con un húmedo "plop" el pene de Naruto abandono la boca de Kushina quien aun tragaba algo del semen, lamió la cabeza del miembro dejándole brillante y limpio

-tu leche es deliciosa Naruto_kun- dijo la pelirroja mientras acariciaba el aun duro pene del rubio

-te daré toda la que quieras Kushina_chan- respondió el rubio mientras ella lo jalaba del cuello.

Las piernas de Kushina se abrieron como si fuesen de bailarina quedando el rubio sobre ella y su miembro oprimido entre ambos –segura Kushina_chan- dijo Naruto mientras se rozaba sobre la mujer de cabello rojo –déjate de preguntas y métemelo de una vez- dijo algo molesta, el rubio tuvo una discreta gota en la nuca, retrocedió un poco y cargo de frente los suaves y aun mojados labios vaginales se abrieron dándole la bienvenida al nuevo "señor" de esos dominós, la humedad y el calor interno eran abrasadores y el rubio solo podía gemir al igual que su pelirroja

-estas muy apretada Kushina_chan aahhh- gimió el rubio empujando mas dentro de ella

-Naruto_kun no pares- respondió la ojivioleta mientras el rubio empujaba mas dentro de ella

Al igual que con las otras el miembro del rubio llego al final del camino, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos cuando continuo empujando, abrazo al rubio con fuerza mientras este empujaba con un ultimo empellón de poder, cedió, la matriz de Kushina ahora mismo estaba siendo poseída por Naruto –(tan adentro esta tan adentro nunca nadie había llegado tan adentro)- pensó la abrumada Kushina, el rubio retrocedió saliendo casi por completo dejándole una extraña sensación de vacío empujo de nuevo hacia adentro llenándola por completo, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, el suave vaivén poco a poco iba en aumento, el miembro del rubio se perdía en el interior de Kushina que en este momento solo podía gemir y gemir –mas mas, no pares mas mas- suplicaba la ojivioleta mientras l rubio empujaba aun mas en su interior, los movimientos eran violentos y ella casi podía sentirse ser dividida en dos por el miembro de Naruto, invadió su matriz hasta el fondo y ella gimió, un violento orgasmo la sacudió mientras el rubio derramaba su calida semilla dentro de ella.

Fueron intensos instantes hasta que el rubio salio, su miembro curiosamente permanecía semierecto mientras las piernas de la pelirroja yacían separadas y de su vagina un poco del blanco liquido escurría suavemente al exterior, al igual que co las demás se podía decir que oficialmente Kushina le pertenecía al rubio, Kushina se movió y le sonrío a Naruto un poco perversa mientras se daba la vuelta quedando en cuatro, el carnoso trasero quedo a la vista del rubio que de nuevo tuvo una erección poderosa, -anda Naruto_kun también por aquí- dijo su voz deseosa el rubio de inmediato reacciono a su suplica –si mi Uzu_hime (princesa del remolino)- dijo el rubio mientras besaba suavemente sus glúteos, eran suaves y carnosos, los separo despacio divisando el estrecho conducto el rubio lo beso suavemente y ella gimió gustosa, la lengua del rubio lo lúbrico con maestría mientras Kushina no paraba de gemir, se acomodo tras ella sujetándole las caderas suavemente mientras empuñaba su miembro contra ella

-mi hermosa Kushina aquí voy- dijo el rubio con su voz llena de deseo

Empujo con fuerza y ella gimió con gran volumen, de un solo movimiento la cabeza del miembro ya se abría paso, lentamente el rubio se adentro en el estrecho conducto adueñándose de ella por completo, estuvo dentro de ella llenándola como nadie y fijo sin moverse, un suave bamboleo de las caderas de la pelirroja fueron la indicación de seguir, retrocedió despacio mientras ella gemía molesta, cargo de frete en una estocada decidida ambos gimieron de nuevo, el movimiento se repitió mientras el ya humedecido camino se abría y amoldaba al miembro del rubio, las nalgas de la mujer se sacudían ante cada empuje y sus gemidos escapaban llenando la habitación con la melodía del placer, el rubio la estaba montando como "una perra" como diría Tsume, y lo estaba disfrutando como nunca las embestidas se hicieron mas fuertes y ambos se desplomaron sobre la cama mientras el rubio la volvía a llenar con su caliente semilla, por un segundo ella juraría que casi le llego al estomago; de nuevo el rubio salio y un poco de su semen fluyo al exterior de inmediato procedió en ir al baño mientras la pelirroja descansaba con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

En el baño el rubio se sentía extrañamente feliz, su corazón rebosaba de alegría al sabes que esa mujer era suya, se prometió a si mismo nunca nadie la dañaría ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus amores y quien se atreviera a intentarlo se enfrentaría a el, Natsumi sonreía en el interior del rubio ante esa promesa con una Kurayami ya bien inconciente por la perdida de sangre a un lado de ella –(**márcala ya Naruto_kun**)- pensó con una gran sonrisa.

El rubio regreso a la recamara donde la pelirroja ya lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara y recostada sobre la misma sin cubrirse, el rubio la miro era francamente hermosa –(parece un ángel y ese estupido la cambio por la tabla rosa)- se rió mentalmente el rubio mientras volvía a la cama de nuevo con una erección –Naruto_kun nunca te cansas- dijo sonriendo la ojivioleta acariciando el miembro duro y listo para la acción – no con belleza como tu a mi lado Kushina_chan- ella re ruborizo y el rubio la tomo de la cintura las piernas de la pelirroja se cerraron entorno a la cadera del rubio que de nuevo la estaba llenando por completo, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar, la levanto de la cama y la beso, ella se apretó con fuerza contra el rubio mientras este la alzaba levemente en el aire con sus firmes embates, ambos gemían gustosos y mas por el momento que pasaban juntos, el miembro del rubio de nuevo invadió la matriz de Kushina quien se apretó mas contra el rubio, el pene del rubio la llenaba como nadie y la hacia feliz saberse de el –(soy tu mujer Naruto_kun solo tuya)- leves lagrimas asomaron de sus ojos, de inmediato el ojiazul los beso desvaneciéndolas por completo.

La cama rechinaba ante el vaivén de la pareja, de nuevo cayeron con ella debajo, el rubio empujaba con fuerza en su interior mientras Kushina lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas para no dejarlo ir nunca, los corazones de ambos latían a la vez mientras la marca en el cuello del rubio se volvía visible, -te amo Naruto_kun- dijo la ojivioleta justo antes de que el rubio la besara –también te amo Kushina_chan- la marca apareció en el cuello de la mujer el calor los lleno a ambos y el rubio de nuevo estallo

-KUSHINAAAA-

-NARUTOOOO-

El rubio la lleno de nuevo y esta vez la pelirroja cayo dormida mientras el rubio salía de ella derramando mas de su semen fuera de ella, ella lo abrazo posesivamente, mientras se perdía entre sueños de una hermosa vida con algunos hijos nuevos algunos rubios de ojos violeta o lindas pelirrojas de ojos azules, sueños de una bello futuro.

En el pasillo, mirando por la cerradura estaba cierta chica de lentes con su mano bien clavada en su entrepierna con lagrimas en los ojos, miro toda la escena desde la declaración de Kushina hasta esa confesión de amor, sumidos en un momento por demás apasionado – que hermoso- murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos ante el emocional encuentro –pero aun mejor a Naruto_kun le gustan las pelirrojas aquí estoy yo Naruto_kun ámame a mi también- dijo Karin abrazándose a si misma perdida en su sueños nada santos con respecto al rubio.

Con el clon del rubio este mismo estaba ahora mismo terminando de cotarle toda la situación al ex hokage, decir que estaba molesto seria un eufemismo en su cara se podía apreciar una furia casi sin precedentes, sus puños apretados con fuerza estaban blancos ante lo del intento de violación y los demás tratos sucios que ahora mismo salían a la luz, y pensar que el fue quien le delego el titulo al rubio quizá Orochimaru si habría sido una mejor opción después de todo.

-Anbu- dijo al viento para que enseguida aparecerán 4 sujetos vestidos con el uniforme regular mascaras de venado, pajaro, grulla y puma

-si señor- dijeron a la vez los 4 hombres

-escucharon bien todo supongo, quiero que ustedes 3 lo mantengan vigilado a estas alturas ya debe estar internado en hospital no lo dejen solo ni un segundo, y tu convoca a una reunión de emergencia del consejo- los tres anbu asintieron antes de desaparecer

-creí que los anbu solo servían al hokage- dijo el clon del rubio con cierta duda en su cara

-cuando uno se retira se le asignan algunos anbu leales solo a el por lo que se ofrezca pero tu me tienes impresionado Naruto_kun lo derrotaste con mucha facilidad- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su cara mas el rubio permanecía serio

-solo fue suerte, los sellos le quitaron el hirashin pero en cada trampa había un sello de absorción de chakra cuando lo enfrente debía estar a menos de su verdadero poder, de enfrentarlo al máximo no se que pasaría viejo- los dos se quedaron bien callados ante eso seguramente una gran pelea estaba en puerta

-que pena que no podamos contar con el damiyo- dijo el rubio a la nada mientras Sarutobi sonreía

-tenemos suerte en eso Naruto_kun el llego hoy para su visita mensual y créeme estará presente en la reunión- dijo Sarutobi sonriendo de una manera demasiado parecida a la del rubio

-su momento llego, y nadie lo va a salvar- dijo el rubio mientras el viejo hombre asentía a sus palabras

En algún sitio desconocido un hombre de capa negra con nubes rojas y una curiosa mascara de espiral caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de su guarida secreta, llego a un gran salón y humildemente se arrodillo

-me mando llamas señor- dijo el enmascarado sumisamente

-**si, ve a la hoja creo que conseguimos u nuevo aliado**- dijo la misteriosa y tenebrosa voz

-a Konoha, bien pero Danzou ya esta muerto no se quien pueda servirnos- respondió sin levantar la vista del suelo

-**ese anciano cumplió con su propósito, tu ve sabrás de quien se trata cuando lo veas, tráelo ante mi , ofrécele la oportunidad de vengarze veras como jura lealtad sin dudar- **hablo de nuevo con la perversidad palpable en su voz

-como ordenes mi señor- sin mas Madara se desvaneció de esa manera tan característica de el

-**pronto comenzaremos a reunir tus pedazos, y cuando tu furia se desate mi poder se liberara pronto muy pronto los dioses volverán a sentir y temblar ante mi poder, solo es cuestión de despertarte Juubi mi querida y fiel mascota jajajajajajajajajaja- **sus risas retumbaron en la oscura soledad de su fortaleza secreta.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja a la mansión Ishura, todas las mujeres permanecían calladas tras escuchar la historia de Yugito, a decir verdad ya sospechaban algo del enamoramiento de la rubia y en opinión de Anko mientras mas mejor pero ciertas mujeres de marcas en las mejillas la miraban de mala manera –algo en ella no me inspira confianza- dijo Tsume inclinándose al oído de su hija –lo se algo dentro de mi quiere saltarle encima y despedazarla- respondió Hana sin dejar de ver a la rubia

-**ese par de perras calientes, anda Yugito demuéstrales que a Naruto_kun le gustan mas las gatitas amorosas y sexys como nosotras**- dijo la ahora molesta voz de Nibi en la mente de la rubia –(si se los demostraremos..espera… porque me haces decir esas cosas)- pensó la abrumada rubia, los ojos de Tsume se abrieron como platos justo antes de entrecerrarse al final lo comprendió todo

-ya se, tu hueles como una desesperada gata en celo- dijo señalándola acusadoramente, todas las mujeres voltearon a ver a la rubia

-yo no estoy desesperada- respondió la aludida, todas voltearon con Tsume

-pero no negaste ser una gata en celo- dijo Hana entrecerrando los ojos, todas voltearon con Yugito

-…y que si lo fuera- dijo sorprendiendo a todas incluso a ella misma, maldijo a Nibi finalmente su influencia estaba pasándole factura, todas voltearon con las Inuzuka

-a Naruto_kun le gusta las perras- ladro la molesta Tsume, de nuevo todas giraron con la rubia de kumo

-solo porque no ha probado el amor de una gatita- de nuevo Yugito maldijo a Nibi estaba diciendo cosas que nunca diría en su sano juicio, todas las espectadoras voltearon al otro extremo

-no ha estado contigo porque no le agradan las felinas desesperadas- dijo la molesta Hana, todas miraron a la rubia

-lo dice la perra que parece lista para violarlo en cuanto lo vea- respondió la rubia ya resignada a su nueva forma de hablar, todas miraron a las Inuzuka

-eres una- no termino la frase Tsume la detuvo, todo mundo suspiro alguien iba a poner cordura al fin

-no discutamos no arreglaremos nada, MEJOR VAMOS A DESPELLEJARLA- sin mas las dos mujeres le saltaron encima, entre la nube de polvo se podían ver golpes arañazos incluso Kurenai juraría haber visto a Hana gruñir molesta

-deberíamos detenerlas- dijo la preocupada Mikoto cuando la rubia araño la espalda de Tsume

-bromeas esto es muy divertido- dijo Anko antes de empezar a alentar el combate

-**es verdad quien apuesta yo voy 20 ryus a la gata de kumo**- dijo Rei alzando su mano con el dinero

-por dios Tsunade_sama deténgalas- dijo Shizune notando el espacio vacío donde solía estar su maestra

-yo voy 20 a favor de Tsume- dijo la rubia de enormes pechos uniéndose a las otras dos mujeres, todas tuvieron una gota en la nuca

A la mañana siguiente las mujeres desayunaban cuando una muy pero muy sonriente Kushina entro al comedor, casi parecía resplandecer de alegría, nadie dijo nada sobre el asunto de que paso la noche en la recamara junto al rubio aunque la sonrisa en la cara de la pelimorada hacia denotar lo que ya todas sabían ocurrió, Naruto entro en escena saludándolas a todas antes de dirigir su mirada a la rubia de kumo –Yugito_chan ¿que te paso?- cuestionó el rubio al verla con muchas vendas y…una mordida en un brazo?, la rubia solo respondió algo sobre un pleito de animales callejeros y nada mas, el rubio miro entonces a las Inuzuka ambas vendadas y con algunos rasguños muy visibles en los brazos, ellas no dijeron nada estaban bastante molestas y el rubio decidió mejor no preguntar, mas allá Tsunade lloraba desconsoladamente mientras la chica de ojos dorados se echaba aire con su dinero

-**tu no deberías apostar jajajaja**- rió Rei haciendo referencia a la victoria de la rubia de Kumo el ser una jinchuriki en un pleito netamente físico tenia sus ventajas.

Un suave toquido a la puerta y el rubio atendió se trataba de Sarutobi quien había pasado por el esta mañana, las mujeres lideres de clan salieron siguiendo a los hombres que cuchicheaban entre ellos, - ok ¿Qué se traen entre manos?- pregunto la molesta Senju a lo que el par de hombres solo sonrío aun mas

-digamos que después de hoy el rayo finalmente se va a disipar- dijo Naruto para enseguida sonreír de esa manera tan espeluznantemente suya, ninguna de las mujeres pregunto mas.

En la torre hokage ya estaba el consejo reunido y de mal humor si no fuese por la presencia del feudal ahí mismo mas de uno ya estaría reclamando por esto, la puerta del salón se abrió y los miembros faltantes llegaron tomando asiento, la hora de revelar los oscuros y sucios .secretos de Minato había llegado

* * *

><p>y aqui esta a decir verdad muchos me estuvieron preguntando por un caìtulo de este estilo buano ahora ya lo tienene, espero les gustase porque en el que sigue nuestro yondaime sufrira mucho jajaja tambien pudimos ver un poco de madara y que tal trabaja para alguien lo esperaban, y tal parece que tsume y hana no se llevan bien con yugito esperemos naruto lo resuelva, bueno como ya vimos se avecina un juicio esperemos se acabe pronto con el rubio mayor que solo le da mala fama a la aldea de konoha<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:que les parece la actitud de sasuke para con mikoto, despreciable verdad


	50. C49:La caida de un relampago

y aqui estoy ya algo tarde para no dejarlos sin su conti de demonio o algo mas la verdad este capitulo se me hizo muy largo son como 12 hojas de word y eso es decir muchjo de mi acostumbrado 8 que es lo que escribo rregularmente ates de publicar, pero bueno no quiero entrar en mas detalles mejor pasemos a los review

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:no creo superar a los de jiraiya pero si ya se avecina el fin de minato  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:no sufras ya llego la hora de verlo caer y tienes razon en estar curiosa ese sujeto es el jefe de madara y el verdadero problema aqui ya vienen los akatsukis  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: ni idea de donde se metio ha de andar atormentando gente por ahi, y si tambien lo he considerado creo que el momento de Mikoto esta cerca y si la riña fue como un juego de tenis de ahisaque la idea de las caras llendo y viniendo, y estas muy crcano a lo correcto con lo de la marca en ellas y si madara trabaja para alguien ese es el meoyo del problema porque ese sujeto le dice a juubi su mascota eso no debe ser nada bueno  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:estas muy acertado con lo de las marcas y ya viene la hora de que minato sufra no te preocupes jajaja  
><strong>Lady StarFireLight<strong>:si esa pelicula si que me inspiro jejeje, el golpe se lo merecia de eso no hay duda y bueno el anbu solo hacia su trabajo que se le va a hacer,jejeje tienes razon nada tonta la pelirroja y si las demas se entera no dudo que quieran sentirse igual de a salvo, es verda sasuke se merece lo peor ya lo recivira no te preocues y del genjutsu brrr de acordarme me dan escalofrios si se merece sentirlo de nuevo jajaja, no creo que alimente a sus invocaciones con el peligro y les haga daño no es bueno comer porquerias,si es cierto creo que orochimaru habria funcionado mejor algo espeluznante con sus tendencias pero en defenitiva mejor, si ugito es linda y se impuso a las otras dos ventajas de ser un jinchuriki supongo, y gracias por el comentario de los lemon les pongo esfuerzo e imaginacion mucha de esa ultima jejejeje (rayos ya actuo como jiraiya), uf esto si que fue un review  
>respondido esto vallamos a lo que nos interesa<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 49: La caída de un relámpago <strong>

El consejo de la aldea de Konoha estaba reunido y francamente algo malhumorado eran ya casi las 10:30 y esta reunión no programada fue convocada de emergencia por el sandaime incluso el mismo feudal estaba aquí abanicándose tranquilamente, al fin la puerta se abrió y el grupo liderado por el sandaime entro en escena de inmediato el feudal saludo con mucha amabilidad y cortesía a Tsunade no por nada era la ultima integrante del clan Senju que quedaba en el mudo un poco mas allá un aun vendado Jiraiya miraba pervertidamente al grupo del rubio conformado por la rubia y sus tres alumnas un montón de ideas pervertidas desfilaron por su cabeza –(maldición porque no puedo escribir)- pensó lastimosamente el magullado sanin de cabello blanco

Tam pronto todos estuvieron sentados la puerta se volvió a abrir y entro un maltrecho Minato en silla de ruedas y con una bola de hielo entre las piernas Naruto y su pequeño grupo de aliados sonrío una vez ocupo su lugar fue de nuevo Homura quien decidió tomar la palabra

-bueno no se porque se nos ha reunido pero aprovechare esta oportunidad para hacer un anuncio- todo mundo callo mirando al viejo concejal tomar la palabra

-¿Qué cosa quieres decir?- respondió el rubio bastante malhumorado con el viejo hombre

-que a partir de hoy Mikoto Uchiha entra en el programa de crianza- todo mundo se quedo callado ante semejante revelación sobretodo porque la mayoría sabia de que se trataba ese programa

-ustedes no pueden decidir eso Homura- dijo el molesto Sarutobi mientras la aludida mujer perdía el color de su rostro

-te equivocas Sasuke ha estado de acuerdo con ello y como futuro líder del clan su palabra es ley- volvió a hablar el viejo concejal seguro de sus palabras, mas allá el damiyo callaba su propia molestia

-eso es una estupidez, el líder del clan por herencia debe ser el primogénito así que amenos de que Itachi mágicamente se halla muerto por ahí sin que nadie sepa el es quien debe decidir esto- dijo de nuevo el molesto Sarutobi tras su abanico el feudal sonreía siempre le agrado esa forma de ser del ex líder de la aldea de la hoja

-el es un desertor por lo que el derecho pasa a Sasuke y el ya lo aprobó- de nuevo los dimes y diretes reiniciaron.

Mientras tanto en el recinto Uchiha cierto chico de cabello negro y tendencias emo revisaba la biblioteca de su familia sumido en penumbras, su madre estaba mas que ausente seguramente se rindió con sus intentos por acercarse a el cosa que lo hacia sonreír, la flama de la vela danzaba ante la suave brisa que se colaba en esa antigua bóveda del clan

-aquí no hallaras lo que buscas- dijo una misteriosa voz a su espalda

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto a la oscuridad, poco a poco la silueta de un hombre usando una capa de nubes rojas con una curiosa mascara apareció frente a el

-yo soy alguien que te ofrece lo que buscas- dijo con su voz llena de maldad

-tu que sabes lo que quiero- dijo molesto el Uchiha menor a lo que el extraño de nuevo hablo

-quieres poder para hacerte respetar, poder para vengarte pero sobretodo poder para hacer tu voluntad, en esta aldea nunca lo hallaras, estos muros solo te limitan búscame cuando quieras poder, decide pronto que solo abra una oportunidad – sin mas el extraño desapareció en las sombras mientras Sasuke pensaba en sus palabras.

De regreso a la sala del consejo Mikoto Uchiha estaba francamente decepcionada de su hijo el la ofreció como moneda de cambio solo para lograr sus propios fines su corazón dolía al final ella le fallo como madre, la mano del rubio sujeto la suya bajo la mesa del consejo y sus ojos se cruzaron ella sonrío el estaba ahí y nunca la dejaría quia era momento de dejar atrás el pasado

-la líder es Mikoto_chan- dijo el rubio callando a todo el mundo en esa sala

-eres un tonto ella no es la líder ese es Sasuke- dijo retador Homura seguro de sus planes

-es verdad Sasuke es el líder siempre y cuando sea un jounin de otro modo el poder pasa a la esposa de fallecido líder anterior o sea Mikoto_chan y no creo que ella quiera estar en esa abominación- todo mundo callo y discretamente muchos de los shinobis sonrieron

-es verdad Naruto esta en todo lo correcto ella es quien decide no usted- dijo apoyándolo Sarutobi, todo mundo miro fijamente al viejo hombre incluso su propia compañera que solo negaba con la cabeza ante tan estupida acción

-todo esto es solo una estrategia para controlar a un nuevo clan Uchiha ideado por usted Danzou y el hokage- dijo el rubio dejando a todo mundo serio ante semejante acusación

-mentira- dieron Homura y el mismo Minato al sentir la presión del rubio menor

-aquí tengo la evidencia- dijo el rubio poniendose de pie

De inmediato los ojos de Minato se abrieron cuando identifico los legajos que el rubio ya estaba sacando de sus ropas –en este expediente consta de puño y letra del hokage como pensaban entregarle a Mikoto_chan a Danzou para que sus anbu realizaran esa monstruosidad que llaman programa de crianza, donde la momia tuerta iba a entrenar a los nuevos Uchihas y convertirlos en soldados sin emociones- todo mundo reviso los expedientes era verdad todo constaba de puño y letra de Minato incluso había un horario donde se destinaba un par de días al hokage donde el mismo "fertilizaría" a la mujer Uchiha, todo mundo miro a los dos hombres que se apreciaban algo perturbados mas el rubio mayor

-eso no es todo, también tengo un contrato formal entre usted y un comerciante de kumo, donde se compromete el a distribuirnos armamento a precio casi de remate a cambio de las dos herederas Hyuuga- de inmediato mas de uno de los presentes tuvo que sostener a Hiashi quien trataba de irse en contra del rubio mayor –también tengo copias de matrimonios políticos de los clanes Yamanaka Nara, Akimichi todos involucran a algún miembro femenino del mismo- todos los aludidos le lanzaban miradas muy oscuras y vengativas al rubio yondaime

-y por si esto fuera poco aquí tengo una copia de un contrato de compraventa de esclavos- todo mundo se quedo callado la esclavitud estaba prohibida en la aldea de la hoja, - en el se detalla la venta de múltiples mujeres como esclavas de primera clase, entre ellas están Tsume, Hana, Kurenai, Anko, Kushina, y eso solo por decir unas- todo mundo miro al rubio hombre que permanecía callado mirando al rubio con odio puro en sus ojos

-ustedes no saben lo duro que trabaje por la aldea esto es solo por el bien de Konoha- dijo con voz llena de resentimiento el hombre rubio

-como es por el bien de la aldea el hacer semejantes monstruosidades, aquí tengo que incluso has estado suministrando de sujetos para experimentación a Orochimaru, eso es por el bien de la aldea no lo creo aquí el único beneficiado ibas a ser tu- dijo Naruto señalándolo acusadoramente

-aunque fuese así estos tratados jamás se aprobarían semejantes cosas los lideres de los clanes nunca estarían de acuerdo- dijo Inoichi uniéndose a la discusión

-no sea ingenuo Inoichi_san, cuando el ataque el examen debía realizarse en el otro estadio el que esta cerca de la puerta norte, pero no lo movió a uno que estaba a un costado de los recintos justo donde sabia se iba a soltar un junchiriki inestable y enloquecido; su plan era que el diezmara tanto a los clanes que accederían sin dudar a sus propuestas- dijo el rubio mientras Minato se tensaba aun mas en su lugar

Todo mundo se quedo callado ante semejantes pruebas tan incriminatorias todo de puño y letra del propio Minato –bueno es una pena pero te dije que el no haría buen trabajo Sarutobi,- dijo el mismo damiyo hablando por primera vez en la conversación –serás relevado del cargo Namikaze y por lo pronto creo que Sarutobi podrá retomar su puesto mientras conseguimos un buen reemplazo para alguien tan indigno como tu- sus palabras calaron hondo en el hombre rubio que se tenso aun mas –en cuanto a ti Homura mucho me temo que tu propia ambición fue tu perdición, tu afrontaras un juicio por conspiración- dijo mirando directamente al hombre que buscaba en su amiga alguna clase de apoyo –tu te lo buscaste esto será por el bien de la aldea- dijo Koharu no queriendo mirarlo

-perra traidora- grito el viejo hombre desenfundando un brillante Kunai listo para apuñalarla, de un movimiento veloz el anciano Homura salio volando con la nariz rota producto de una patada de Sarutobi, - estupido- murmuro Minato justo cuando se levanto, todo fue muy rápido en menos de un segundo ya estaba frente al damiyo rasengan en mano listo para machacarle el rostro, un reemplazo basto, cuando su rasengan golpeo el blanco este estallo en un montón de madera, Naruto lo reemplazo con una vieja silla

-Minato detente no empeores mas las cosas- dijo el preocupado Jiraija mirando como nunca a su alumna

-no sensei, ese demonio es el culpable- y se lanzo contra el rubio, de pronto su cuerpo entero se tenso cuando la electricidad cubrió su cuerpo paralizando sus nervios cayo al suelo sumido en un calambre

-uno de los médicos puso un sello de seguridad entre tus vendas ya sabes siempre prepárate para lo peor- y Naruto sonrío de manera ancha y espeluznante.

Un par de anbu aparecieron y tomaron a los dos hombres llevándolos a la prisión donde aguardarían su juicio, tan pronto fueron sacados de ahí el consejo de nuevo comenzó con su reunion, las sugerencias de destierro fueron obvio las que de inmediato volaron siendo desestimadas por Sarutobi con lo que el rubio conocía de la aldea eso seria un problema, entonces solo retaba la sentencia mas obvia… muerte, Hiashi sonrío ante la idea y con un consejo dividido todo porque según la parte civil todo era un engaño la pena de muerte fue aprobada.

-yo quiero decir algo- dijo la ojivioleta atrayendo la atención de todo mundo a ella, después de todo lo del intento de violación era uno de los crímenes que se le imputaban al yondaime,- a partir de hoy viviré en el recinto Ishura si alguien me busca pueden encontrarme ahí- todas las miradas sobretodo de los hombres se posaron en el rubio que solamente sonrío como tonto antes de incorporarse de su asiento

-solo les aviso esto, Kushina_chan, Mikoto_chan y Tsunade_chan son las ultimas mujeres de su clan en edad de tener hijos, si me entero de que tratan de poner a alguna de ellas en esa abominación de la crianza yo personalmente los are sufrir tanto que me suplicaran la muerte quedo claro- el instinto asesino del rubio invadió la sala y los presentes solo pudieron asentir, al final la reunión terminaba

Un poco mas allá el feundal platicaba con Sarutobi señalando ocasionalmente al rubio menor que en ese momento entablaba una charla con las mujeres que le acompañaban, ahora mismo le lanzaba una mirada de reprimenda a Tsume y Tsunade por lo ocurrido la noche anterior con Yugito, el sndaime sonrío ante las palabras del feudal, se acerco al rubio y de nuevo le agradecio por regresarlo a su juventud de no haber sido así no habría podido salvar a "Koharu_chan" tan pronto lo dijo se mordió la lengua ante la sonrisa de Naruto y su mirada insinuante

-valla quien diría ojisan ¿tienes novia?- pregunto e rubio con un tono burlón

-no digas esas cosas solo es una amiga ella era mi compañera cuando era genin- dijo el curiosamente sonrojado hombre cosa que solo hizo reír mas al rubio

-si claro y Tsume_chan solo es una conocida mía eres muy malo para mentir ojisan, deberia decirle lo que sientes- dijo el rubio picándole suavemente las costillas al ahora bien rojo Nandaime.

Mientras tanto en la prisión cierta mujer de cabello rosado se colaba durmiendo a los guardias con un potente somnífero, se trataba de Sayako Haruno quien avanzaba decidida a la celda de Minato, tan pronto se detuvo frente a ella miro al rubio hombre esposado y mirando al frente, sus ojos se centraron en la mujer de pelo rosa, que solamente le sonreía sosteniendo una llave en su mano –hora de huir juntos Minato_kun- sin perder el tiempo abrió la celda y retiro los supresores de chakra del rubio mayor, a un lado un molesto e ignora miraba al hora par de prófugos salir de los calabozos a toda prisa –hay que separarnos te veo en la puerta sur Sayako_chan- la pelirosada asintió y se separaron a prisa, las alarmas sonaron y todo mundo lo supo Minato había escapado.

De inmediato los aldeanos comenzaron a esconderse temerosos de otro ataque, de entre las sombras emergió el ahora ex líder de Konoha corriendo a gran velocidad tras el un grupo de anbu trataban de darle alcance, de entre los edificio frete a el emergieron figuras conocidas, se trataban de Sarutobi Jiraiya y el mismo Naruto que le cortaban el paso, era muy extraño que no usara su hirashin para huir eso no era nada bueno, la persecución reinicio de nuevo ahora enfilándose hacia el estadio donde se habían realizado los exámenes chunin.

En otra parte de la aldea cierta mujer de pelo rosado aterrizaba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento y se ocultaba de los anbu que ya la buscaban su complicidad se regó de inmediato entre las personas gracias a uno de los guardias que alcanzo a verla, ahora mismo maldecía su suerte y aguardaba su oportunidad para emprender la graciosa huida cuando los pasos tras ella le llamaron la atención

-Tu- dijo la pelirosada con rencor palpable en su voz

-hola Sayako, ayudando a tu amante a escapar, eres una traidora- dijo la molesta pelirroja justo frente a ella

-di lo quieras solo hice lo mejor para mi y ahora Minato_kun sabe que soy la mejor y que debió elegirme a mi en un principio y no a una tonta refugiada de una nación sin valor como tu Kushiha- dijo la altiva mujer tratando de intimidar a la extrañamente seria mujer de ojos violeta

-sabes Naruto_kun me contó como trataste de seducirlo usando un henge de mi y eso me ayudo a descubrir que tu eras quien me estaba dando esa fama de mujerzuela solo por eso…VOY A DARTE UNA GOLPIZA- rugió la ahora si furiosa mujer

El puño de Kushina se impacto de lleno contra el rostro de Sayako, la sangre emano con fuerza de su nariz rota, mientras trastabillaba hacia atrás, quiso atacar de frente pero la mujer de uzu se movió a una velocidad muy superior antes de darse cuento la pelirroja ya estaba a su espalda con una sonrisa fácilmente aprendida de Naruto, alzo sus manos y tras unos sellos un poderoso dragón de agua apareció emergiendo de un lago arcano atrapo a la mujer rosada entre sus fauces apretándola con fuerza, se alzaron en el aire y se desplomo contra e suelo, fue un golpe brutal que dejo a la pelirosada mujer semi inconciente escupiendo sangre de su boca y respirando con dificultad através de su nariz rota

-no te duermas que aun falta mas castigo Sayako- dijo malignamente la furiosa pelirroja

Un poco alejada sus dos amigas y compañeras de equipo la miraban alzar y azotar a la mujer de escasa delantera contra rocas, el suelo, árboles y todo lo que se le atravesara manchando la zona de entrenamiento con la sangre de la mujer, que solamente gritaba de dolor ante las miradas estupefactas de Tsume y Mikoto que solamente miraban todo para intervenir y evitar el homicidio después de todo aun tenia crímenes que pagar

-recuerdame nunca hacer enojar a Kushina- dijo Tsume mientras la ojivioleta alzaba a Sayako para azotarla contra unas rocas

-hecho pero dudo que no la hagas enojar en algun momento- respondió la pálida Mikoto en definitiva estaba feliz de no ser Sayako en este momento

-auch eso tuvo que doler- dijo la mujer de rasgos caninos al ver a la rosada doblarse de una manera hasta ese momento imposible para cualquier ser humano.

De regreso con el prófugo Minato este ahora mismo estaba siendo perseguido por muchos de sus antes fieles ninjas, incluso el mismo Kakashi lo seguía a toda velocidad, la razón los deseos de su maestro para con Tsume y Hana la única familia y conexión que le quedaba con su querida compañera Rin a sus ojos el sacrificio de su amiga había sido manchado por las acciones de Minato, arribaron al estadio y el hasta ese momento yondaime aterrizo en la arena desenfundando sus famosos kunai de tres puntas

-quien será el primero en morir- dijo desafiante a la multitud de ninjas que se detuvieron en seco sabían muy bien de lo que era capaz este hombre

-el es mío que nadie se meta-dijo Naruto saltando a la arena mientras todo mundo lo miraba como si le acabara de crecer otra cabeza, era fuerte nadie lo dudaba pero no creían que estuviera a la altura del kage rubio –finalmente decidiste pelear como un hombre no…otosan-, todo mundo cayo al escuchar esa palabra y viéndolos bien esos dos se parecían demasiado

-no me llames así yo no soy el padre de un demonio- dijo Minato con sus ojos llenos de odio

- en eso estas en lo correcto, cuando Kyubi salvo mi vida compartió su esencia conmigo gracias a eso yo no tengo ya ningún lazo de sangre con alguien como tu- dijo el rubio serio y entrando en posición de combate

-solo dices estupideces maldito demonio, pero que se puede esperar de alguien que usurpa el cuerpo de un niño y lo usa para poseer a su propia madre- todo mundo se cayo ante la revelación de que de hecho Naruto y Kushina compartían cierta relación

-eres un sordo o solo un imbecil, ya no hay lazos de sangre entre ella y yo somos técnicamente extraños, y doy gracias a eso porque sino no podría sentir lo que siento por ella, por cierto en que pensabas al cambiar a tan bella mujer por esa tabla rosa que estas ciego- Minato no respondió a veces el mismo se preguntaba que vio en Sayako

-basta de parlotear es hora de que mueras- dijo el yondaime desapareciendo en un resplandor amarillo

Reapareció a un lado del rubio menor que apenas reacciono para evitar la mortal estocada que casi se clavo en su cuello, rodó por el suelo antes de lanzarse de frente contra Minato, era un enfrentamiento de puro taijutsu, los puños y patadas chocaban con fuerza y velocidad, una patada a la cara de Naruto y el rubio mayor se disipo en un brillo amarillo, el Ishura volteo a todos lados y lo miro a una muy buena distancia de el sonriendo arrogante

-aquí no están tus sellos para ayudarte- dijo Minato confiado en su victoria

-no pero aquí si puedo hacer esto…Raiton: rairyuundan (elemento rayo: dragón eléctrico)- y el jutsu detono

El enorme reptil brillante apareció rugiendo poderoso y despedazando el suelo mientras se precipitaba sobre Minato a una velocidad asombrosa, un par de sellos del rubio mayor bastaron para que un muro de aire se interpusiera en el camino del jutsu, fue un choque violento que levanto escombros y rocas mientras el rugido de dragón cedía ante la defensa del kage –eso no basta- dijo el sonriendo arrogante y confiado –lo se- dijo Naruto a su espalda emergiendo del suelo, una poderosa patada eléctrica elevo a Minato en el aire mientras sus nervios semiparalizados lo inmovilizaban -Doton: doryuundan (lemento tierra dragón de tierra)- el jutsu de Naruto emergió del suelo y apreso al yondaime entre sus fauces se elevo al aire justo antes de descender con fuerza y clavarse en el suelo con una fuerza demoledora, mas de uno de los espectadores se habría quedado inconciente con eso

-Rasengan- dijo el rubio mayor a espaldas de Naruto apareciendo tras un destello amarillo, la esfera azul impacto de lleno su estomago, elevándolo en el aire, el interior del rubio se sintió como en una licuadora mientras giraba sobre si mismo atrapado por el poderoso ataque no paraba de hacerlo girar estaba ahora a Mercer de Minato que sonreía mortalmente –aquí voy demonio- lanzo 6 kunais al viento y envolvió al rubio en una esfera dorada y brillante

-aaaaahhhhh- grito el rubio menor de dolor cuando los cortes atravesaron su piel la sangre emano de sus heridas con fuerza mientras de desplomaba al suelo casi inconciente -Futon: furyundan (elemento viento dragón de viento)- dijo Minato al reaparecer en el suelo; el dragón blanco aparecio girando como en una espiral mientras sujetaba al rubio menor con fuerza y se lanzaba contra uno de los muros de las gradas, fue un golpe de frente y poderoso que cimbro la estructura mientras la grietas cubrían la zona del choque

-Narutooo- gritaron en las gradas los ninjas de la hoja después de semejante ataque sin duda el rubio estaría herido

El rubio menor se levanto del suelo sangrando y golpeado, todo el cuerpo le dolía una clara señal de que el rubio mayor le estaba dando una golpiza –_ahora Naruto_sama- _dijo Kurayami en la mente del rubio, de inmediato tomo su arma y la desenfundo, las sombras la envolvieron antes de revelar la poderosa hoja brillando al viento, se oscureció por completo justo antes de que lanzara el corte, la línea oscura voló por el aire a una gran velocidad pero de nuevo Minato lo eludió desapareciendo en un resplandor dorado –eres muy lento- dijo el hombre a espaldas de Naruto, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par cuando el puño de Minato se clavo en su quijada elevo al rubio menor en el aire de nuevo, su mano izquierda brillo mientras el rasengan de nuevo se clavaba en el vientre de Naruto haciéndolo volar hasta golpear el suelo mientras Kurayami caía a la distancia fuera de su mano.

Despacio se incorporo solo para vencerse sobre sus rodillas escupiendo sangre sin poder creer la diferencia de sus fuerzas, acaso este era el verdadero nivel de un ninja de tipo kage, en su mansión tras ser drenado y perder el hirashin Naruto lo derroto con facilidad pero aquí ya curado y libre de las restricciones del rubio su diferencia de poder era mucha y casi definitiva, eso mas su enorme velocidad lo volvían un rival casi infranqueable, por eso mismo Orochimaru empleo a los dos Hokages contra el, de haber sido el quien lo enfrentase de seguro ya estaría bien muerto.

-que ocurre no puedes venir, no te preocupes yo voy por ti- de nuevo se desvaneció en un destello amarillo

En las gradas los ninjas estaba francamente asustados ante la exhibición de poder de parte de Minato o siquiera el sharingan de Kakashi o el byakugan de Hiashi eran capaces de seguirlo en combate solo podían ver las líneas que dejaba su chakra al moverse, era mas que claro que ninguno de ellos estaba a semejante altura y ahora mismo Naruto estaba dando fe de ello, en ese preciso momento el grupo de mujeres "admiradoras" de Naruto hizo acto de presencia (veanse Tsunade, Mikoto, Kushina, Anko, Kurenai, Tsume, Rei e incluso Yugito) llegando solo para ver al rubio hokage tomar a Naruto del cuello con crueldad y una sencillez devastadoramente espeluznante.

Lo azoto contra el suelo con fuerza mientras la mueres hacían vanos intentos por correr a socorrer al rubio pero eran sostenidas por los demás ninjas si ellas entraban solo serian carnada para que el rubio mayor las usara contra Naruto, -**Naruto_kun no te rindas-** dijo la suplicante y preocupada voz de Natsumi en la cabeza del rubio menor que abrió los ojos, un hilo de sangre escurría por sobre su ceja izquierda mientras otro mas emanaba de la comisura inquiera de sus labios; el rubio menor abrió los ojos y lo miro sonriendo de esa manera tan superior la palabras de Hanzo resonaron en su cabeza "en una verdadera lucha es a matar no te contengas solo deja salir al monstruo mocoso solo déjalo salir" los puños del rubio se cerraron con fuerza –quieres mas demonio- pregunto Minato con una cruel sonrisa en su cara.

El puño del rubio menor se clavo con fuerza en el antebrazo de Minato brillando con la electricidad, fue un golpe demoledor casi le parte el brazo, el soltó a Naruto que dibujo una sádica y espeluznante mueca de felicidad en su cara, un escalofrío corrió por la espalda del rubio mayor quiso usar el hirashin pero Naruto estaba demasiado cerca, su mano como garra ascendió sobre el pecho dejando 4 líneas sangrantes sobre su torso, cargo de frente sin darle oportunidad de nada, el kunai de Minato se clavo en la pierna del rubio que no le dio importancia aun así ataco, sus puños brillantes dieron 4 poderosos puñetazos a Minato en el estomago justo antes de sujetarle de la cabeza lo jalo con fuerza o golpeo su frente contra la nariz del rubio mayor, la rompió y la sangre escapo de ella; una barrida y Minato se desplomo sobre el suelo en un giro increíble sobre sus propias manos Naruto descendió con sus talones sobre las costillas de yondaime dos se rompieron, lo tomo del cuello como el lo sujetaba antes y lo elevo con facilidad , escupió sangre mientras sus ojos llenos de incredulidad se abrían para ver al pulsante genshi ya listo acercarse contra su cara, como pudo realizo el hirashin y eludió ese mortal choque que casi lo asesina todo por su exceso de confianza. El rubio menor se desvaneció en su sunshin de oscuridad, reaparecio emergiendo del suelo a un lado de Minato esgrimiendo aun su poderoso jutsu original, un rasengan formado a las prisas fue la respuesta del rubio mayor.

Fue un choque poderoso y violento que detono en una burbuja eléctrica que zumbaba con fuerza mientras hacia una lucha por aplastar al poderoso rasengan de Minato, al final el jutsu incompleto cedió y el poderoso genshi se clavo en el torso del yondaime fue como un taladro brillante que perforo su carne desgarrándolo todo y dejando un rastro de sangre hasta que el relámpago final empotro al yondaime contra la pared.

En otro lugar de la aldea cierto Uchiha caminaba hacia la salida este aprovechando la confusión tomo su decisión el día de hoy se escaparía en busca de poder para poder realizar su venganza contra todos lo que le humillaron, caminaba despacio y sigiloso cuando como siempre su acos….que diga mas grande fan apareció en escena

-Sasuke_kun a donde vas- pregunto Sakura a espaldas del Uchiha

-me largo en esta asquerosa aldea nunca podré lograr lo que deseo- dijo tajante y frío como el solía ser

- no te vallas por favor, pero si tienes que por favor llévame contigo y déjame ayudarte- dijo ella suplicando por la atención del Uchiha; Sasuke la miro arrogante y superior

-tu venir conmigo? No me hagas reír una basura como tu nunca podría ayudarme en todo caso solo estorbarías que es lo único que sabes hacer estupida- sin mas el Uchiha le clavo un fuerte puñetazo, Sakura cayo al suelo semi inconciente con un gran dolor en su estomago pero uno aun mas grande en su pecho su corazón estaba roto mientras Sasuke se alejaba a la distancia lejos de su vida para siempre

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lagrimas mientras deseaba su muerte, primero su madre la relegaba y le dejaba de prestar atención casi al punto de olvidarse de ella y ahora su primer amor la trataba como basura y la despreciaba de la peor manera, sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lagrimas contenidas su vida hasta ese momento había sido menos que un chiste cruel –mi bella flor que te sucedió- dijo el siempre vivaz Lee entrando en escena levantando a la pelirosada chica que ya tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas al sentirse tan sola y desprotegida –no llores no te pasara nada lo prometo yo te cuidare con mi vida solo no llores tus bellos ojos no deben derramar lagrimas- ella se sonrojo un poco justo antes de abrazar al extraño chico de cejas espesas que le ofrecía lo que nadie nunca le ofreció, un corazón dispuesto a amarla.

De regreso al estadio un cansado Naruto miraba al cadáver de Minato empotrado en la pared, de pronto estallo en una bola de humo –no pensaste que seria tan fácil verdad- dijo el rubio hombre desde el tejado del estadio, brillo de nuevo y cayo sobre el rubio con una andanada de golpes que arrancaban mas sangre de sus heridas aun abiertas, Naruto estaba casi al limite no recordaba semejante paliza desde sus días con Hanzo, de nuevo el rasengan se clavo en su estomago y lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas mientras mas sangre fluía de su boca –cuando te mate, seguirán ellos no podré quedarme en esta aldea pero me llevare a tus amiguitas serán buenas esclavas y sabes conservare a Kushina tienes razón es muy hermosa seguro que le sacare buen dinero cuando la alquile- lanzo un golpe al aire pero de nuevo Minato estaba lejos de el

En las gradas las mujeres lo miraban angustiadas y listas para aplastar a Minato a la menor oportunidad que pudieran tener, el ojiazul miraba al suelo susurrando para el mismo –Tsunade_chan …(crack) …Mikoto_chan…(crack) …Tsume_chan…(crack) …Anko_chan…(crack) ..…Kurenai_chan…(crack) …Rei_chan…(crack)…Kushina_chan…(crack)…yo las proteger….con mi vida (CRACK)- y el chakra de Naruto estallo un gigantesco pilar de poder azulado con tintes morados fue visible desde toda la aldea alrededor del rubio la energía convergía violentamente dejando salir lenguas de fuego ascendiendo al cielo n el interior del rubio Natsumi sonreía orgullosa –**se rompió el sello Naruto_kun este es todo tu poder**-

Minato no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo el chakra de Naruto estaba aumentando como loco fácilmente igualo el suyo no lo acababa de superar, cuando el pilar de energía se disipo al fin, el rubio estaba de pie aun con sus heridas pero ahora un aura de poder lo rodeaba volviéndolo imponente, Minato se abalanzo en un destello amarillo listo para cercenarle la yugular, en un parpadeo el puño de Minato estaba frente a la cara del rubio siendo sostenido de la muñeca por Naruto quien reacciono de manera increíble –eres un bastardo- dijo el rubio justo antes de despedazarle la muñeca –aaaaaarrggg- se alejo en un resplandor dorado sin poder creerlo, Naruto sonreía como enloquecido mientras trazaba los sellos –Katon: karyundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- y el dragón llameante emergió de la boca del rubio –TAMBIEN USAS KATON- grito el alarmado Minato, lo eludió con el hirashin pero el suelo calcinado y medio fundido quedo detrás el poderoso ataque del rubio –(se me fue la mano no quería que fuera tan fuerte)- pensó el ansioso y feliz Naruto por primera vez en años estaba libre y sin restricción alguna.

Arremetió de frente a una velocidad aun mayor de nuevo al verse arrinconado Minato se desvaneció en un destello amarillo, en las gradas los ninjas apenas creían lo que estaban mirando en un segundo Naruto esta a punto de morir y ahora parecía estar ganando era una completa locura –vamos Naruto_kun acaba a ese bastardo- alentó Kushina seguida de las demás chicas

-no se que hiciste demonio pero no me podrás tocar no importa lo que hagas- dijo el confiado Minato

-me dice demonio el tipo que tenia pensado traicionar a sus amigos y tenia tratos con un seudo científico loco con cara de serpiente andrógina- respondió Naruto a las palabras de Minato.

Un relámpago del rubio corrió despedazando el suelo pero de nuevo lo eludió con su hirashin a decir verdad ese jutsu comenzaba a ser mas que molesto –**Naruto_kun tengo una idea**- dijo la alegre voz de Natsumi –(que cosa se te ocurrió Natsumi_chan)- pregunto el rubio mientras trataba d atrapar al alusivo traidor.

-**dile de una vez**- dijo la pelirroja a la peliblanca compañera

-_cuando le arranco el ojo a ese tal Danzou usted se movió muy rápido recuerda use eso ahora mismo_- dijo la peliblanca Kurayami ofreciendo una manera de derrotar al hirashin

-(si lo recuerdo pero no tengo idea de cómo lo hice fue solo por instinto)- dijo el rubio mientras eludía los múltiples kunai que casi se le clavan en la espalda

-**solo piensa en lo mismo y trata de sentir lo mismo nosotras te ayudaremos a enfocarlo Naruto_kun- **dijo Natsumi mientras el rubio asentía a su idea si funcionaba tendría la victoria asegurada.

Se detuvo por completo recordando sus deseos de hacerle daño a cierta momia tuerta, la sensación de moverse de la electricidad en su cuerpo zumbando, el hormigueo que sintió en ese momento, sus inquilinas lo enfocaron y pasó lanzo su pie al frente y en un zumbido el rubio desapareció volviéndose visible a un lado de Minato –quien es lento ahora- dijo el rubio clavándole un puñetazo eléctrico al estomago Minato estaba paralizado y en el aire este golpe fue mucho mas poderoso que los anteriores, el genshi hizo acto de presencia mucho mas rápido y brillante, no lo pudo eludir –AAAAHHHHHH- grito dolosamente mientras era envuelto en la cúpula eléctrica que se contrajo para arrojarlo a la distancia todo ensangrentado e inmovilizado, Naruto respiro cansado finalmente logro derrotar al yondaime.

-buena pelea Naruto_kun- dijo el misterioso enmascarado apareciendo casi como en un remolino justo a un lado de Minato llevaba la capa negra con nubes rojas se trataba de un akatsuki

-¿quien rayos eres tu?- pregunto el rubio alistándose para otra feroz pelea, en las gradas Kushina reconoció a sujeto como aquel que le arranco a Kyubi aquella noche

-yo soy Tobi y Tobi es un buen chico- dijo como todo un tondo antes de voltear al sangrante Minato –hola Minato Tobi te extraño, hace mucho que no juegas con el como esa noche que quisimos usar al zorro de Naruto_kun para que pudieras matar a tu esposa, y quedarte el poder del demonio Minato fue un chico malo y por eso Tobi se lo llevara para que se vuelva bueno y regrese por venganza- dijo lo ultimo con una voz oscura y malevola

-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el rubio listo para lanzarse contra el, fue entonces que se dejo sentir ese frío y mortal chakra tanto o mas grande que el del mismo Ishura, no en definitiva era mas grande y provenía de ese tipo –tiene que se runa broma- murmuro Naruto al notarse inmóvil ante el diabólico instinto asesino de ese tal "Tobi"

-Tobi ya se va con su amigo, Tobi espera verlos de nuevo adiós- y cargando a Minato se desvaneció en el aire salvándolo de la muerte, todo mundo estaba petrificado ante ese instinto asesino y Naruto quien estuvo mas cerca de el solo podía pensar una cosa

-(¿Qué demonios esta pasando aquí?)-

* * *

><p>y aqui termina esto les gusto la pelea wow mas de 7000 palabras se me paso la mano jejeje, finalmente se desenmascaro a minato y naruto tras una dificil pelea le dio su merecido jejeje espero eso les halla gustado tambien kushina finalmente se desquito un poco con sayako y finalmente sasuke se largo no sin antes romperle el corazon a sakura espermos que lee la consuele, tambien vimos como el poder de madara logro intimidar a naruto eso no debe ser nada bueno y ahora podemos estar seguros de que las cosas se van a poner peligrosas de aqui en adelante<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte:Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto la batalla


	51. C50:Traidores

¡LLEGUE AL CAPITULO 50!  
>hola a todos los lectores perdonen ese momento de locura pero aqui estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de mi fic que espero les sigua gustando a pesar de que no mate a minato en el capitulo anterior pero bueno ya lo matare mas adelante jejeje no se preocpuen por eso ahora mejor vamos a centrarnos en este cap pero primero los review<p>

**JassZavala**:si naruto ya esta al maximo y si madara actuando como tobi es muy divertido, e cuanto a que pasara en la aldea pues ya lo veremos jejeje  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:ya veremos porque dice eso de naruto no te preocupes pero me alegra que te gustara la pelea  
><strong>SweetdevylMony<strong>: si al fin minato tuvo lo que se mrecia, que bueno que te guste el fic y enserio lo lees a las 2:00 am deberia estudiar jeje pero si prefieres leer no me quejo, en cuanto a tu porra del final solo tengu una cosa que decir ...¿?  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:que bueno que te gusto el combate y si ya era tiempo de que kushina se desquitara un poco pro aun le faltan mas cosas a sayako jajaja, lo de sakura y lee no se se me ocrrio en el momento me alegra que quedara bien, espero este cap tambien te guste  
>respondido esto vallamos con lo siguiente<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

Saldo al capitulo 50: mas de 260,000 palabras, **38** favoritos, **19** alertas y **194** reviews, soy muy feliz :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 50: Traidores<strong>

En una oscura guarida en algún lugar en otogakure días antes de la revelación de los planes torcidos de Minato cierta serpiente de un solo brazo maldecía su suerte, apenas logro escapar de su encuentro con sus excompañeros y el rubio menor, a decir verdad el sacrificar a Kabuto fue una perdida sensible para sus futuros propósitos pero aun así fue gratificante el lograr huir y salvar su propio pellejo, gracias a su astucia logro salir de ahí si bien golpeado y un tanto humillado aun con su otro brazo unido al cuerpo era todo lo que necesitaba para su futuro cambio de cuerpo

-ya es hora- dijo siniestro a la oscuridad donde 4 misteriosas figuras se alzaron esperando sus ordenes –vallan a la aldea de Konoha y tráiganme a Sasuke Uchiha no me importa si tienen que traerlo arrastrando lo quiero aquí lo mas pronto posible- ordeno a sus subordinados que de inmediato partieron dispuestos a cumplir con sus ordenes

En camino a la aldea de la hoja bajo el abrigo de la noche se podía ver a las figuras algunas de siluetas peculiares moverse entre los árboles a gran velocidad, saltaban de una rama a otra con la firme intención de obtener al mencionado Uchiha, fueron algunos días de marcha cuando al fin pudieron divisar el bosque que rodeaba a la aldea de Konoha, se detuvieron tenia que idear una estrategia para conseguir su blanco

-ustedes no tendrán a Sasuke- todos voltearon a un costado donde el sujeto enmascarado los veía a través de orificio de su rara mascara con su ojos negro fijamente

-cállate estupido payaso nosotros no te tenemos miedo imbecil vamos a machacar a este idiota- ordeno la única chica del grupo una pelirroja con una interesante manera de hablar

-son tontos por eso Tobi va a matarlos porque Tobi es un chico bueno- dijo con una voz infantil y una actitud tonta los guerreros del sonido sonrieron esta seria una victoria fácil para ellos…estaban muy equivocados.

De regreso al presente el rubio ahora mismo estaba sentado sobre algunos escombros en el estadio a su alrededor la energía rojiza ya lo curaba para molestia de cierta mujer de grandes pechos que esperaba poder tocar un poco al suertudo rubio, el yondaime resulto un abominable traidor y cuando al fin estaba en sus manos logro escapar con la ayuda de ese sujeto enmascarado, hablando de el esa sensación que le provoco a Naruto fue algo muy nuevo para el, sintió miedo cuando su instinto asesino se libero era muy diferente al de Natsumi o al del propio Hanzo, era frío y lleno de maldad su sola presencia evocaba a la muerte de una manera que el rubio jamás creyó posible su actitud tonta no engañaba al ojiazul sin duda actuaba para ser subestimado la pregunta importante era de quien se trataba

-(ese tipo no es normal, me asusto su presencia eso no me había pasado hace mucho)- dijo el rubio en su mente a sus inquilinas internas

-**lo se Naruto_kun algo en ese sujeto se me hizo familiar pero no recuerdo bien que**- dijo la pensativa pelirroja algo en el enmascarado le gritaba que la conocía pero no recordaba de donde

-_esa presencia no es propia de un humano Naruto_sama ni Natsumi_san genera algo así sea quien sea es un individuo de cuidado_- agrego la seria peliblanca pensativa como los otros dos

Los ninjas en la zona de pelea se acercaron al rubio que salio de su meditación para recibir una andanada de felicitaciones y preguntas sobre sus verdaderas capacidades, después de todo Minato lo tenia casi muerto cuando el libero ese enorme chakra y empleo katon para tratar de vencer, a ciencia cierta la mayoría de los presentes se cuestionaba sobre el verdadero nivel del rubio que solo sonreía como tonto dando respuestas dubitativas sobre las inquietudes de los presentes

-lo lamento mucho Naruto- dijo la pesada y triste voz de Kakashi encarando de frente al rubio que le miraba ahora si con curiosidad

-¿Qué es lo que lamentas?- cuestionó el ojiazul al ninja de cabello plateado y mascara en el rostro.

-lamento haberme dejado guiar por sensei, yo confiaba tanto en el que no pude ver que estaba llevando a la aldea al colapso, además siempre le hice caso te vi como un demonio cuando en realidad nunca lo fuiste por favor tienes que perdonarme- dijo el hombre con su voz casi quebrada y llena de arrepentimiento

-el era lo mas cercano que tenias a un padre por lo que se no tenias razones para desconfiar de el no te juzgo no es propio de mi hacer eso, pero no te perdonare, hacerlo significa que puedes tratar de volver a hacer lo mismo- todo mundo callo ante las palabras del rubio mientras Kakashi se hundía mas en su depresión, -mejor olvidémoslo que el pasado se quede en el pasado y sigamos al frente – termino el rubio extendieron su mano al ninja copia

-si gracias Naruto- estrecharon su mano aquí iniciaba una nueva amistad para el rubio quien sabe quizá podría llegara a aprender algo del hombre que copio mas de 1000 jutsus; lajo al rubio suavemente y le dijo al oído

-tienes que contarme tu secreto para conseguir tantas chicas ya quisiera yo un harem como el tuyo- dijo con su ojito feliz y seguramente una sonrisa pervertida debajo de su mascara, el rubio solo pudo hacer una cosa

-jajajajaja- ponerse a reír como loco

En la celadas anbu los guardias miraban con escepticismo a la mujer de cabello rosa medio muerta que ahora mismo estaba esposada dentro de la celda que en algún momento ocupo el yondaime, en su cara una confiada sonrisa de superioridad adornaba su rostro estaba muy segura de que el rubio mayor entraría pronto a rescatarla, estaba muy equivocada

-el no volverá tonta- dijo el molesto Homura en su celda mirándola con una sonrisa socarrona

-claro que si Minato_kun me necesita el vendrá por mi y lo veras viejo estupido- dijo la molesta y orgullosa Sayako mientras Homura sonreia aun mas

-quien es mas estupido el que dice la verdad o la mujerzuela que confía en que el traidor regrese a la cárcel por ella jajajaja- se reía con arrogancia por la ilusa actitud de la mujer de pelo rosa, mas alla los guardias escuchaban todo con una sola idea en sus cabezas por esta ocasión Homura tenia toda la razón.

En el hospital de la aldea cierta chica de cabello rosado y ojos verdes salía tras prácticamente ser obligada a ir para una revisión medica por cierto chico de verde y espesas cejas que nunca se le despego hasta la hora de la revisión, el doctor estaba francamente desilusionado por la forma en que Sayako cuidaba de la pelirosada menor; estaba algo desnutrida y con verdaderos problemas de autoestima no era psiquiatra pero estaba seguro de que ella tenia una clase de complejo de inferioridad incrementado por el abandono de su madre la chica le inspiraba tristeza, el nunca pudo ser padre y esta linda niña era descuidada de manera criminal por su propia madre, si el tuviese la posibilidad de castigarle la haría pasar una buena temporada en algún calabozo oscuro.

-mi bella flor como estas- pregunto Lee de inmediato de pie junto a la ojiverde y algo deprimida chica

-estoy bien Lee gracias por preocuparte por mi- dijo con una voz triste Sakura su vida no era para nada algo que a ella le gustase

-no estés triste anda te invitare a comer algo de delicioso curry para que te animes y tu juventud arda hasta al cielo- termino con una pose dramática y fuego en los ojos era algo inquietante esa actitud pero también era algo graciosa, Sakura sonrío ante ella

-gracias Lee me encantaría comer contigo- una tímida sonrisa adorno el rostro de la chica mientras el pelinegro lloraba de felicidad

-gracias por aceptar ya veras te llevare a que pruebes el mejor curry de la aldea Sakura_chan- ella se sonrojo un poco a decir verdad solo el la había llamado con el "chan" algo que siempre quiso oír de Sasuke

-¿Que rayos haces?- pregunto la alarmada chica cuando el chico del corte de tazón la cargo estilo nupcial ante la mirada de todos en el hospital

- sufriste una lesión mi bella flor no quiero que te canses mas- dijo lleno de determinación, algunas enfermeras rieron era bastante extraño, dulce si pero extraño al fin de cuentas

-no tienes que hacerlo Lee oye no corras BAJAME- grito al final pero ya era tarde el chico de espesas cejas ya corría con ella en brazos, esos dos eran una pareja muy rara.

De regreso a la arena todo mundo permanecía en silencio ante la revelación de Kushina al parecer el sujeto de la mascara fue quien le arrebato a Kyubi en primer lugar causando toda la destrucción aquella noche, de nuevo Natsumi maldijo sabia que conocía a ese sujeto pero por mas que trataba no podía ubicarlo casi como si alguien le empiedra saber su lugar de origen, todos callaban ante esta verdad, al parecer Minato nunca quiso en realidad a la ojivioleta solo la uso para conseguir el basto poder del zorro, la mujer pelirroja tenia una clara mirada de decepción en su cara se sentía como una tonta al caer en el juego de ese hombre –no estés triste Kushina_chan, el se lo pierde tu eres maravillosa y si el no quiso verlo es su problema, no piensen en el ese tipo no se merece las lagrimas de tu parte- dijo el seguro rubio haciendo sonreír a la ojivioleta, de inmediato todos emprendieron la marcha de regreso a la torre para charlar sobre la deserción del Namikaze –quisiera unos minutos a solas contigo Naruto_san- dijo el siempre sereno Hiashi todo mundo se alejo dejando a los dos sujetos a solas

-que pasa Hiashi_san- pregunto Naruto al hombre de ojos claros, de pronto su duro rostro perdió la forma volviéndose una expresión de arrepentimiento

-por favor perdóname- dijo el hombre dejando al rubio en shock ante su voz quebrada

-de que habla que tengo que perdonarle- respondió el rubio intrigado por la repentina disculpa

-por lo que trate de hacerte aquella noche, me di cuenta de que actuaba como ese traidor y quiero que me perdones por mi necia búsqueda de influencias- miro al rubio con cierta seguridad en sus ojos

-no- dijo Naruto dejando al hombre de largo cabello oscuro estupefacto

-comprendo no merezco que confíes en mi y lo acepto tratare de que llegues a perdonarme con el tiempo- dijo con seriedad el hombre líder del clan Hyuuga

-no lo entiende, a mi no me paso nada con la que tienes que disculparte es con Hinata, a ella la drogaste y trataste de usarla ella es la que tiene que perdonarte no yo- de inmediato el hombre se tenso en su lugar ante las palabras de Ishura

-lo se, es solo que no puedo verla a la cara, ella es tan suave, tan asustadiza ella no actúa como una Hyuuga me cuesta tanto verla a la cara- dijo el hombre mirando al horizonte

-ella es como su madre no es verdad- Naruto miro al hombre que ahora mismo tenia una expresión de cierto dolor en su cara

-ella no era una Hyuuga, luche muy duro para casarme con ella, fuimos tan felices hasta el momento en que falleció y Hinata se le parece tanto no puedo verla sin ver a su madre- la voz siempre dura de Hiashi ahora mismo reflejaba dolor

-es verdad fue doloroso perder a su madre pero aun tienes a sus hijas que pensaría ella si te viera tratándolas de la forma en que lo haces, no creo que fuese feliz, Hinata_chan no es debil ella es bondadosa esa es su mayor virtud y estoy seguro de que ella te perdonara- dijo el rubio atrayendo la mirada de Hiashi

-es como su madre después de todo, - una ligera sonrisa adorno el siempre duro rostro del hombre haciendo al rubio sonreír de igual manera

-gracias dios que lo es, lo único que saco de usted fueron los ojos- el ojiazul sonrío y Hiashi lo miro molesto quizá cometió un error

-es verdad jajajaja mi hija es preciosa como su madre si se pareciera a mi no tendría posibilidades de tener un a familia jajajajaja- Naruto estaba petrificado frente a el Hiashi Hyuuga estaba muerto de la risa, este día no podía ponerse mas raro.

Ya en la sala del consejo todo mundo miraba desconcertado a Hiashi, lucia diferente y mas relajado fuera lo que hizo el rubio en definitiva le ayudo al hombre, el damiyo sonrío de nuevo detrás de su abanico el rubio cada vez le caia mejor; la reunión reinicio y todo alcanzo un punto de alta tensión cuando se revelo la victoria de Naruto mas de uno de los civiles lo miro incrédulo después de todo el rubio mayor era su kage y que Naruto lo derrotara hablaba demasiado bien de el; mientras tanto en otro lugar en una oscura y lúgubre guarida cierto enmascarado dejaba caer a un maltrecho rubio sobre una improvisada cama de hospital

-mas vale que no te mueras Minato que aun nos eres de utilidad- dijo perverso Madara/Tobi mientras atendía las heridas del rubio, en momentos como este se convecina de que necesitaban algún ninja medico.

De regreso con la serpiente de tendencias dudosas, este estaba mas que furioso sus ninjas no regresaban y según sus informantes hubo un gran escándalo en la aldea de Konoha seguramente los atraparon y ahora mismo Sasuke estaba mas allá de su alcance, maldijo en voz baja encaminándose a un salón privada en su guarida ahí desde el balcón podía mirar a su futuro barco, se trataba de un hombre poderoso y un tanto arrogante, busco a Orochimaru por su sello en un intento de fortalecerse aun mas todo para vengarse de alguien que lo derroto al atacar por sorpresa, nunca quiso decirle quien fue pero accedió a recibir algo de entrenamiento del sanin de las serpientes, le tomaría un par de años alistarlo para el cambio de cuerpos pero ello bien valdría la pena, suspiro molesto su idea era transplantar el sharingan de Sasuke a este hombre para conseguir un cuerpo superior, se tendría que conformar con el cuerpo pero si todo salía como esperaba quizá no tendría que volver a cambiar de cuerpo y eso le hacia sonreír mucho.

Abajo el sujeto de constitución física delgada y fuerte de cabello marrón atacaba de frente a un muñeco de practica lo aplasto con facilidad con dos bloques duros de roca emergidos del suelo en su cabeza recuerdos de su encuentro con el invocador se salamandras desfilaban por su cabeza, sus intentos de convencerlo en que el seria un digno sucesor de su contrato su pelea, su grandiosa victoria sobre Hanzo y su humillante derrota a manos del rubio alumno del viejo de la cicatriz, recordaba como tenia a Hanzo vencido listo para matarlo pero la rara espada del rubio sumado a un ataque sorpresa sobre el que ya estaba cansado lo hicieron terminar con un enorme corte en su espalda el viejo Hanzo insulto al rubio por su intervención y se fueron juntos nunca los volvió a hallar, sabia que sus caminos pronto se cruzarían de nuevo y el asesinaría a ese tonto rubio para quedarse con el contrato de la salamandra -(ese contrato será mío, pronto verán el verdadero poder o dejo de llamarme Sato Kurago)- pensó el hombre aplastando otro maniquí imaginando a cierto rubio en su lugar, lejos estaba de saber que había hecho un trato con un traidor que ya planeaba cosas para el.

U nuevo día llego a Konoha y un molesto Naruto estaba de nuevo y para variar sentado en la sala del consejo, alguien convoco a una reunión de emergencia por lo que no alcanzo a desayunar su preciado ramen aunque viendo la forma en que Anko lo miraba cuando dijo que ramen era superior al dango era mejor estar lejos de ella por un tiempo

-¿cual es problema?- pregunto Shibi el padre de Shino, era un hombre callado que siempre usaba lentes oscuros tradición del clan seguramente, o algo así pensaba el rubio

-Sasuke desapareció- dijo la preocupada Mikoto ante todo el emo vengativo era su hijo

-desde cuando no se le ve- pregunto Inoichi la mujer no pudo responder no había visto a su hijo desde que salio del hospital y eso la hacia sentirse muy culpable

La puerta se abrió y cierta pelirosa chica entro junto a su madre que aun permanecía esposada, todo mundo suponía que la traidora de Sayako estaba relacionada con esto de alguna manera, desde luego la mujer de pelo rosa negó todo, pero su hija hablo en defensa de su madre, al final Sasuke deserto por propia voluntad, nadie podía creerlo bueno Naruto si lo creía después de todo Sasuke siempre le pareció demasiado inestable, el consejo demando una inmediata misión de recuperación.

-yo iré por el- dijo Naruto atrayendo todas las miradas sobre el

-no tienes que ir Naruto aun estas débil y no sabemos donde esta hasta para un Inuzuka seria difícil rastrearlo con tanto tiempo de ventaja- dijo el rejuvenecido Sarutobi ya con sus típicas prendas de Hokage

-quizá pero yo tengo una forma de rastrearlo que o te ofendas Tsume_chan pero supera con creces a los Inuzuka además no estoy tan casado y el ejercicio me vendrá bien- nadie respondió a esto la seguridad en las palabras del rubio menor transmitían una confianza increíble

-(este chico si que tiene talento, creo que tenemos un posible candidato aquí para sucederte Sarutobi)- la sonrisa segura en el feudal reflejaba una confianza y esperanza alentadora Naruto era sin duda su nuevo ninja favorito

-bien iras por el Naruto solo ten cuidado, ahora que pasara con ella- dijo el sandaime señalando a la molesta Sayako quien le fulminaba con la vista

-esa mujer es una deshonra a la aldea y a la familia Haruno, pero sus acciones si bien son criminales solo acarrean una clase de castigo, tu serás desterrada de la aldea, tu chakra será sellado permanentemente y perderás tu apellido desde hoy dejas de ser una Haruno, tienes hasta el atardecer para abandonar Konoha Sayako- dijo el feudal con una voz fría y determinada que no dejaba lugar a ninguna clase de discusión

Nadie rebatió la sentencia bueno Kushina habría preferido que la dejaran despellejarla pero el destierro no sonaba tan mal ahora que le despojaban de todo –kasan- dijo la tiste Sakura tratando de abrazar a la mujer que simplemente se alejo de ella mirándola con cara de pocos amigos –no me toques estorbo de mocosa, solo eres una inútil de no haber nacido tu no me habría tenido que casar con tu padre y habría tenido a Minato_kun hace mucho tu solo contribuiste a arruinar mi vida- sus palabras llenas de veneno hicieron llorar a la pobre ojiverde menor de manera desconsolada, Koharu abrazo a la chica que lloraba sin control

-yo admiro a Sakura- dijo el rubio atrayendo las miradas de todo mundo sobre el inclusive la de la lastimada chica –si tu fueses mi madre hace mucho que me habría ahorcado, ella es fuerte mas de lo que tu eres y la verdad la idea de ser tu hijo me hace sentir ganas de abrazar a Minato y decirle padre con mucho amor- todo mundo sonrío a estas palabras incluso Sakura fue una elegante manera de insultar a la rosada mayor que fue retirada entre pataletas y juramentos de venganza.

Con el Uchiha desertor este caminaba muy despacio alejándose de Konoha, no le gustaba admitirlo pero sus heridas y demás lesiones causadas por el rubio lo diezmaban mucho y le hacían ir demasiado lento, si pudiera moverse mas rápido ya habría salido del bosque de Konoha –Sasuke Uchiha- dijo la gruesa voz de alguien a su espalda, se volteo de inmediato para ver a un raro tipo con el rostro a dos colores blanco y negro con lo que parecía una especie de planta a los lados de su cabeza vistiendo una capa de nubes rojas, lo miraba fijamente sintió miedo por esa mirada que no se le despegaba

-soy yo…¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el temeroso Uchiha mientras el sujeto extraño se le acercaba

-soy Zetsu, me enviaron por ti- la voz de ahora conocido como Zetsu desvaneció las dudas de Sasuke quien se relajo ahora mismo

-llévame con el- dijo sonriendo arrogante listo para emprender su viaje a la búsqueda de aquel enmascarado que le prometió poder y venganza.

De regreso a la aldea de Konoha el rubio se alistaba para emprender su viaje de casería contra Sasuke Uchiha, estaba ya listo para salir de su casa, el habría preferido quedarse y no salir después de todo ese mismo día una Kin dada de alta llego para vivir junto a el, las caras de todo mundo no tuvieron precio eso hasta que la ojivioleta y la ojimiel trataron de asesinarlo por según ellas tratar de pervertir a una niña inocente, gracias a dios que no sabían lo que paso entre el y Haku si no ya estaría en el hospital.

-ya te vas Naruto_kun- dijo la triste voz de Mikoto a la salida de su habitación

-si ya voy por Sasuke Mikoto_chan- la voz del rubio sonaba tranquila y relajada no quería preocupar mas a la mujer

-no fui una buena madre para el , por favor tráelo déjame tratar de enderezar su camino Naruto_kun- los ojos oscuros estaba derramando lagrimas de tristeza cuando el rubio la abrazo para consolarla

-tu fuiste una gran madre Mikoto_chan el fue quien se cegó no fue tu culpa, lo traeré no t preocupes- la voz del rubio sonó llena de consuelo mientras ella aspiraba el olor e su ropa

-mi pequeño se pierde en la oscuridad si eso pasa Naruto_kun…mátalo- el rubio se separo mirándola con total sorpresa, - ya no seria mi hijo seria un ser malvado lleno de odio, no quiero que viva así si ves que se convierte en eso Naruto_kun sácalo de su oscuridad- su voz estaba ya rota mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras

- si el se niega a entender lo are Mikoto_chan acabare con su vida- la abrazo de nuevo.

Sus caras se encontraron y suavemente el rubio la beso, fue una caricia suave y ligera que le transmitía seguridad a la ultima mujer Uchiha, se separaron y ella estaba algo sonrojada –siempre podrías tener mas hijos Mikoto_chan- se puso mas roja cuando imágenes de niños rubios de ojos negros pasaron por su cabeza

En el interior del rubio la pelirroja estaba seria y pensativa, a un costado de ella Kurayami dormía una siesta, finalmente entendió porque no lograba recordar a ese sujeto, despacio se alejo de su amiga y se desvaneció entre flamas, reapareció en un largo pasillo semejante al que alguna vez ella ocupo prisionera en aquella jaula, camino por el derruido lugar las cañerías selladas no dejaban salir nada, al final del camino llego a una sala aun mas grande que la que ella misma ocupaba, al frente una puerta de barrotes despedazados asemejando largos y oxidados colmillos dejaban salir el arma podrido de la muerte, camino hasta estar frente a la misteriosa prisión

-**se que estas ahí solo eres un pedazo solamente pero se que estas ahí**- dijo a la oscuridad, se abrieron entonces un par de inmensos ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada de color rojo, enfocándola con odio y rencor –**nunca regresaras, tus fragmentos no se reunirán jamás y no podrás ser libre de nuevo me escuchas tu nunca volverás a caminar sobre el mundo Juubi**- la siniestra silueta cerro sus ojos enormes mientras su escalofriante presencia se perdía en la oscuridad.

De regreso al exterior el rubio estaba ya caminando fuera de Konoha a una buena distancia de las puertas realizo unos sellos y golpeo el suelo, tras una nube d humo apareció un zorro gris de 2 colas ligeramente mas pequeño que los perros Inuzuka, sus grandes ojos verdes enfocaron al rubio con mucho respeto

-**Naruto_sama en que te sirvo**- dijo la invocación con una voz femenina

-ayúdame a encontrar a este sujeto Shira_chan- la zorra olio una camisa del Uchiha y empezó a olfatear por todos lados en busca de algún rastro

-**lo tengo señor es muy débil pero lo tengo nos debe llevar un día de ventaja**- dijo la zorra señalando la dirección con la punta de su hocico

-que bien no esperaba menos de la mejor rastreadora del mundo vamos por el Shira_chan- y los dos empezaron su marcha en busca de Sasuke.

De regreso a la oscura guarida un ya conciente Minato caminaba despacio tras Madara, tan pronto se vieron exigió una explicación sobre su ridícula actitud, todo resulto una fachada para enmascarar su verdadero poder –a donde vamos- pregunto el adolorido hombre rubio a su guía enmascarado –vamos a que conozcas a tu nuevo líder- respondió secamente el enmascarado Uchiha; fue un camino relativamente largo que culmino en una sala amplia y extraña, tan pronto entraron Madara se arrodillo frente a una especie de altar extraño hecho de alguna clase de cristal grisáceo grueso y oscuro, Minato se cuestiono entonces la cordura del enmascarado; el oscuro y siniestro chakra emano con fuerza del cristal tornándolo de color negro de inmediato el traidor rubio se sintió aterrado ante la diabólica presencia que se transmitía por el aire , ese raro cristal era una clase de transmisor o algo así pensaba el rubio

-**tu eres Minato Namikaze**- dijo una gruesa voz proveniente del "trasmisor" de cristal

-si …soy yo- responsó el rubio algo nervioso y asustado.

-**dime Minato quieres venganza en contra de tu propio hijo**- preguntó la oscura voz al rubio traidor

-ese no es mi hijo y aunque lo fuese el tiene la culpa de que mis planes fallaran el merece pagar- la voz del ex hokage sonaba llena de rencor y resentimiento

-**es mas poderoso que tu y se volverá mas fuerte con el tiempo nunca lo vencerás, pero si te unes a mi te daré la fuerza para derrotarlo solo júrame lealtad y toca el cristal Minato**- sin dudar el rubio mayor toco la roca que emanaba poder puro

-si me permites vengarme te serviré ciegamente- la energía oscura fluyo por el rubio que se doblo sobre su rodillas mientras su cuerpo entero se entumecía y se inundaba de chakra maligno

- **es un trato entonces, cuando todo acabe obtendrás tu venganza y dispondrás de esa mujer como te plazca**- dijo emanando una maligna felicidad

-si mi señor- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa maligna en su cara mientras un aura oscura lo envolvía y se disipaba de inmediato

-**dale un atuendo apropiado y ponlo al tanto de nuestras reglas te lo encargo Pain**- el aludido entro en escena u hombre joven de cabello naranjoso casi rojo y con la cara llena de piercing pero lo mas raro eran sus ojos grises con círculos concéntricos en ellos

-sígueme- dijo el hombre con su voz fría saliendo de la sala seguido de cerca por Minato

-ese tonto no sabe lo que le depara el futuro- dijo Madara con una sonrisa perversa detrás de su mascara

-**claro que no su odio lo ciega, pero nos será de mucha utilidad en el futuro, cuando mi poder sea libre yo mismo lo matare al igual que todo aquel que se oponga a mi jajajajajajajaja**- y sus malignas carcajadas resonaron en la oscuridad de su guarida Minato había hecho un trato con quien nunca debió hacerlo.

* * *

><p>y bien aqui lo tienen el capitulo que completa el medio centenar, si que salio largo este fic y aun me falta mas por escribir jeje, espero que el capitulo les gustara vimos a los del sonido no creo que hallan sobrevivido, todos se enteraron de la huida de sasuke, vimos a sayako ser una maldita que merece mas castigo que solo es destierro, lee parece querer ganarse el corazon se sakura lo conseguira?, tambien vimos que orochimaru parece que va a tener u nuevo cuerpo y ese tipo conoce a naruto y lo odia eso no sera bueno tambien minato s reunio con el "amo" de madara y le ha jurado lealtad pero al final se va a morir recuerden nunca confien en voces diabolicas que emanan de extraños cristales<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:que tal lo qu le pidio Mikoto a Naruto se lo esperaban


	52. C51: Las confusiones desatan el caos

hola a todos aqui estoy fiel a mi costumbre para subir el capitulo del dia, este es mas que nada algo transitorio por no pude resistime las ganas de ponerlo asique aqui lo tienen y espero lo dsfruten ahora como no tengo nada mas que decir vallamos a los review

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:es verdad fue leve pero le tengo algo reservado para mas adelante jajajaja el porqque minato es asi ya lo explicare no piernas la paciencia ahora con respecto a tus deducciones sobre la vos jejeje me temo que no es niguna de tus opciones  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:que bueno que te gustaron y no te preocupes por lo de los comentarios uno ocacional me basta para ser feliz  
><strong>SweetdevylMony<strong>:si es genial que comentes tanto, y si no te preocupes yo entiendo estabas muy desvelada y se te fueron las cabrascomo decimos por aca, la peticion de mikoto te tomo por sorpresa pero velo desde su punto de vista es mejor que muera a verlo consumido por su odio no te parece, y alfin hiashi recapacito que bueno que se te de la escuela asi tienes tiempo de leer el fic cuidate mucho y espero que disfrutes del capitulo  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:por eso la puse tan cercana a lee tambien me agradaria verla feliz no la odio despues de todo y valla si que son muchas ni las habia contado jejeje creo que es todo un harem masivo,las mas jovenes tendran su momento ya lo veras jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:tu si comprendiste el punto de vista de mikoto y yo tambien espero que sakura se consuele con lee y se olvide de sasuke que ya tiene sus dias bien contados  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:no creo que sean tan buenos pero gracias por considerarlos así,en cuanto a mi velocidad al actualizar es facil cuando tienes un archivo lleno con muchas ideas que te sirven para el fic jeje son como 200 hojas facil por eso actualizo tan rapido y si minato va a sufrir mas y sarutobi voy a darle un poco de felicidad jeje  
>respondido esto vamos a lo que nos interesa el capitulo de hoy<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 51: Las confusiones desatan el caos<strong>

Naruto corría a gran velocidad por el bosque siguiendo a su fiel zorra rastreadora, su corrediza llevaba ya un buen rato y a decir verdad no se esperaba que el Uchiha en el estado en el que se hallaba pudiese llegar tan lejos pero una vez mas la motivación del odio era mas que suficiente para hacerlo sacar fuerzas de quien sabe donde, a la distancia el sol ya comenzaba a amenazar con caer aun estaban dentro de los limites de la hoja pero aun así muy alejados de la misma aldea, bajaron de los árboles y la zorra se quedo inmóvil olfateando al aire

-pasa algo Shira_chan- cuestiono el rubio a la kitsune de dos colas que ahora parecía algo confundida

-**hay un segundo aroma Naruto_sama, es muy extraño su rastro y el del Uchiha se mezclan y desaparecen aquí casi como si se hubieran hundido en la tierra**- dijo la zorra confundida a mas no poder

-eso quiere decir que les perdimos la pista verdad- el rubio lucia algo triste al no poder cumplirle la promesa a Mikoto

-**lo lamente mi señor le falle**- dijo la pequeña zorra bajando su cabeza al suelo avergonzada de su fracaso

-no digas eso, no fallaste no contábamos con que alguien lo ayudaría no te pongas triste – el rubio se arrodillo y acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña youko que sonrío ante el tacto del rubio.

El viento soplo suavemente y el aroma de la sangre llego a la nariz de Shira, de inmediato giro su cabeza en la dirección correcta y olfateo, de inmediato le informo al rubio –**Naruto_sama por allá huele a sangre y a restos de chakra creo que hubo una pelea**- dijo la zorrita de ojos verdes haciendo un alarde de su habilidad para oler el chakra de inmediato atrajo la atención del rubio invocador que volteo en aquella dirección –vamos para allá quizá alguien necesita ayuda- de inmediato iniciaron la marcha hacia el sitio indicado.

De regreso a la aldea en la residencia Ishura Kin estaba cohibida y asustada, estaba sentada en un taburete de madera y a su alrededor un grupo bastante generoso de mujeres de todas edades y colores de cabello la miraban fijamente como si la estuviesen evaluando, sudaba nerviosa ya que cuando llego a esa casa ella esperaba tener tiempo a solas con el rubio no estar rodeada por este pequeño "ejercito" en especial no podía soportar la asesina mirada de cierta ojivioleta que aun tenia en su mente la pequeña confusión de aquel día en el hospital

-…hola- saludo la chica tratando de romper el hielo

-¿Qué buscas de Naruto_kun?- pregunto secamente y con cierta molestia la mujer de cabello morado

-bueno el me ofreció quedarme aquí como no tenia a donde ir- respondió la asustada Kin que esa mujer estuviera jugando con un kunai de sospechosas manchas rojas no le ayudaba a sentirse segura

-segura no estarás buscando que Naruto_kun te haga su compañera- dijo Tsume entrecerrando los ojos, Kin de inmediato se puso roja ella comprendía muy bien el sentido de esa palabra tras platicar un rato con el rubio.

-que cosas dicen…yo no busco eso…pero si el quisiera- tan pronto hablo se tapo la boca todas entrecerraron los ojos y ella se sintió en muchos problemas

-pequeña pervertida solo buscas violarlo como el día que los atrape en el hospital y tu te movías muy a gusto sobre el- dijo acusadoramente la pelirroja mayor, los deseos de asesinar a la chica aumentaron mas

-chicas por favor no seamos unas bárbaras dejémosla explicarse- dijo la siempre conciliadora Mikoto tratando de salvar la integridad de la asustada chica

-explicarse un cuerno vamos a hacerla pedacitos- dijo la furiosa ojiperla que estaba de visita, todo mundo se le quedo viendo –perdón- dijo Hinata roja como manzana viendo al suelo

-estoy con la Hyuuga vamos a hacerla trisas- dijo la molesta Anko después de todo ella no pudo visitar al rubio para "cuidarlo" en esa ocasión

-esperen no podemos solo matarla por estar celosas todo debe tener una explicación- dijo Kurenai saltando a la defensa de la chica pelinegra

-es verdad hay que dejarla explicarse- añadió Shizune también defendiendo a la chica del sonido

-**al diablo con las explicaciones ustedes las morenas están juntas en esto seguramente tratan de ser las primeras en darle un hijo a Naruto_kun y no se los vamos a permitir**- dijo la molesta Rei sospechando lo peor

-Shizune no puedo creer eso de ti, vamos a darles una lección- añadió Tsunade tronándose los dedos

- A ELLAS- grito la molesta Kasumi y se desato el infierno de la guerra todo por el corazón de cierto rubio

Hablando de Naruto en este preciso momento tenia el presentimiento de que iba a gastar dinero en reparaciones y de que si no tenia cuidado saldría herido…nah debía ser un error; la pequeña zorra lo guío a una zona hecha trizas árboles quemados rocas levantadas y varios cuerpos sin vida regados por todos lados, algunos de ellos bastante curiosos – ese de ahí tiene brazos de mas- dijo el rubio señalando al muerto que colgaba de una rama, los reviso todos estaban ya en el otro mundo –**Naruto_sama hay alguien con vida**- grito Shira el rubio corrió y se topo con la sobreviviente, una chica pelirroja delgada usaba una ropa semejante a la de los demás sujetos y un gorro en su cabeza através de la ropa se podía distinguir una buena figura delgada y fuerte sin duda era ninja, tenia múltiples cortes y una herida grande a un costado producto de seguro de un kunai

-(Natsumi_chan)- pidió amablemente el rubio cuando el chakra rojo emano de sus manos sanando a la chica.

Ella abrió lentamente sus ojos oscuros y miro una silueta sobre ella, todo el cuerpo le dolía horrores y ahora lo primero que veía era a un sujeto de ojos azules de pupila rasgada y cabello rubio miándola con preocupación, se sonrojo un poco con la cercanía del rubio no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien invadiera su espacio personal de esa manera y reacciono de la única manera que sabia

-aléjate de mi mal nacido imbecil- maldijo y en que forma el rubio parpadeo un poco antes de sentarse a un lado de la chica

Por los siguientes minutos Naruto la miro fijamente para molestia de ella que solamente se tocaba la zona adolorida de sus costillas, la mirada sija de Naruto era bastante incomoda para ella –que demonios me ves tarados que acaso planeas violarme si eso es lo que intentas te advierto antes de que me metas nada te lo arrancare y lo meteré por tu garganta- dijo ella entrecerrando los ojos el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca ese si que era un interesante vocabulario –soy Naruto Ishura y quería saber porque estabas aquí tan herida- sonrió amigable y ella desconfío nadie que sonriera así tan rápido debía tener buenas intenciones, pero ella no conocía al rubio –soy Tayuya y el porque estaba herida no algo que te incumba rubio estupido- dijo molesta volteando a un costado.

Por la siguiente media hora y tras mirar fijamente a la chica sin siquiera parpadear el rubio logro hacerla hablar, resulto que ella provenía de Otto y que su equipo se dirigía a secuestrar a Sasuke pero ese tipo de la mascara los intercepto y los aplasto con mucha facilidad, Naruto apretó sus puños ese tal Tobi se movía demasiado rápido para su gusto y planeaba con mucha anticipación.

-entonces vas a regresar con Orochimaru- pregunto el rubio a la chica que ahora mismo limpiaba su flauta

-ni que estuviera loca esa víbora homosexual de seguro me corta el cuello en cuanto llegue si el imbecil Uchiha- sonaba muy seguro y seguía con su léxico tan …interesante

-ven conmigo a Konoha conozco al hokage de seguro te deja quedarte a cambio de información acerca de Orochimaru- dijo Naruto sonriendo pensando en que podría conseguir una forma de aplastar al sanin traidor

-y que dijiste esta tarada ya cayo, pues no, no pienso ir de seguro en cuanto lleguemos me vas a lanzar a algún calabozo y me van a interrogar para después asesinarme o véndeme a algún prostíbulo, si esa es la opción prefiero irme por mi camino- su voz sonaba molesta de seguro en mas de una ocasión fue traicionada

-no te pasara nada malo te lo prometo yo te cuidare Tayuya_chan- la voz del ojiazul fue amigable y segura, ella se sonrojo un poco con el sufijo

-no me digas así imbecil- gruño molesta y volteando para que no la viese roja

-anda vamos a movernos sube a mi espalda que apuesto a que no puedes moverte aun- se acomodo aguardando a que ella subiera

El cuerpo de Tayuya se dejo caer sobre el rubio y entonces sintió mas de cerca su bien proporcionado cuerpo, quizá era en proporción como el de Kasumi y era pelirroja aunque eso si bien gruñona y mal hablada –si tratas de propasarte conmigo te prometo que te arrancare las bolas y te las amarrare como corbata de moño me oyes- prometió al rubio que asintió dolosamente ante la imagen mental que se le formo en su interior cierta zorra le mostraba un cartel a Kurayami que estaba aguantándose la risa, en el se podía ver dibujado a un aterrado chibi Naruto contra un muro mientras una malévola pelirroja parecida a Tayuya se le acercaba con unas largas y afiladas tijeras sobre el cartel la leyenda "me gustan las mujeres con carácter" las dos no aguantaron mas y se desplomaron muertas de la risa, en definitiva la compañía de la zorra era una mala influencia para la ojigris.

D regreso al exterior una confundida chica pelirroja escuchaba atentamente como Naruto le contaba la historia de su vida, el porque lo hacia no tenia ni idea, seguramente trataba de romper el hielo, la parte interesante fue lo de la fundación de su clan, ella entrecerró los ojos y apretó su brazo sobre el cuello del rubio

-con que era eso, estabas pensando incluirme en ese harem tuyo verdad pervertido, pues para que te lo sepas me gustan los hombres fuertes y bien dotados no los mocosos mimados a los que no se les distingue el miembro de un meñique como tu- dijo molesta apretando mas su brazo el rubio se puso algo azul

-aire…necesito…aire- murmuro el rubio y los dos cayeron al suelo

Fue un buen golpe en que se dieron por fortuna el rubio alcanzo a girar para recibir la mayor parte del trancazo, sentía algo suave y tibio contra su cara, abrió los ojos y se quedo inmóvil sobre el sentada a piernas abiertas estaba Tayuya al parecer ella aterrizo sobre el pero lo mas impórtate ella lo estaba besando accidentalmente y todo pero lo besaba, no se separaron por un rato, entonces los ojos molestos de la chica se entrecerraron un poco y se dejo envolver profundizando mas el beso, cuanto estuvieron así no tuvo idea parecieron unos segundos aunque en realidad fueron como 5 minutos, ella se levanto molesta mascullando cosas sobre pervertidos rubios que trataban de seducirla, por su parte Naruto solo sudaba nervioso esperando no tener una nueva corbata de moño por su parte la chica de espaldas a el estaba casi tan roja como su pelo –(eso que sentí es lo que creo que es, maldito rubio si que tiene lo suyo y besa bien, no pienses en eso Tayuya el de seguro quiere abusar de ti en cuanto pueda si de seguro va a tratar de meterme ese gran…)- no pudo acabar de pensarlo su cara enrojeció mas y se jalo el pelo furiosa antes de voltear a ver al asustado Naruto –pervertido maldito, trataste de abrirme las piernas con ese beso voy a castrarte ven aquí no huyas solo quiero arrancarte el pene- dijo la furiosa chica antes de tratar de esterilizar a Naruto de una manera muy rudimentaria.

De regreso a la aldea de Konoha cierto chico de espesas cejas primo del mini clon de Gai estaba petrificado a media acera, del otro lado en un restaurante podía ver a su primo comiendo mas que alegre en compañía de cierta chica plana y rosada que sonreía dulcemente ante las imparables e inagotables tonterías del chico del corte de tazón, no sabia que algo así fuese posible, frente a el paso su amiga Yumi venia de comprar algunos kunai y el la trato de sujetar para que viera lo que ocurría, debió verla al hacer eso en ves de tomar su mano tomo algo mas redondo y suave ubicado al final de su espalda

-JIN PERVERTIDO ME AGARRASTE EL TRASERO- dijo la furiosa Yumi sacando del trance al pobre chico que ahora estaba mas que asustado

-no Yumi fue un accidente lo juro no quise hacerlo porque querría tocar tu trasero- solo empeoro mas las cosas

-QUE TIENE DE MALO MI TRASERO ACASO NO TE GUSTA DEGENERADO- grito la furiosa chica haciendo a los transeúntes alejarse asustados

-no quise decir eso tienes un trasero muy bonito y me encantaría tocarlo mas seguido- ahora si que acababa de firmar su sentencia de muerte

-JIN MAS TE VALE CORRER PORQUE CUANDO TE AGARRE VOY A ASESINARTE- el chico emprendió la graciosa huida mientras Yumi lo seguía lista para despellejarlo vivo

Del otro lado de la acera el primo de Jin miraba toda la escena con lagrimas en sus ojos –vamos primo no te rindas y conquista el corazón de tu flor amada- su puño se cerro dramáticamente mientras lloraba a mares Sakura sonrío el era divertido a veces –no te rindas Jin que yo no desistiré en mi lucha por ganarme el corazón de Sakura_chan y tener lo mismo que tu tienes con Yumi- dijo con su voz a todo volumen por desgracia la pelirosada lo mal interpreto –Lee, tu quieres manosearme el trasero como lo hizo Jin a Yumi- sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente –yo quiero cubrirte con mi amor Sakura_chan- el pobre no sabia lo muerto que estaba –LEE- dijo la furiosa ojiverde malinterpretando todo, un poderoso puñetazo hizo salir volando al chico de verde hasta golpear un muro y quedar medio inconciente.

Regresando a la mansión Ishura la pequeña batalla continuaba solo que ahora del bando de las morenas estaba también Ino, Tenten, Haku quien recién llego e increíblemente Kasumi; del otro lado las demás mujeres que ahora estaba atrincheradas tras lo que alguna vez fue un sillón la razón de este giro bueno se trataba de un problema de tamaños

-**ríndanse montón de planas después de todo a Naruto_kun le gustan los pechos generosos**- dijo Rei lanzando un florero

-lo dice la vaca lechera que no ha conseguido que Naruto_kun le haga el amor- dijo una furiosa Haku lanzando un florero de hielo

-**cállate eso no ocurre porque no he tenido mi oportunidad**- respondió la molesta ojidorada

-a este paso yo podré tenerlo antes que tu Rei_san- dijo curiosamente una burlona Shizune a decir verdad sus pechos eran quizá los mas grandes de este bando pero su ropa no ayudaba a resaltarlos además las del otro equipo eran obviamente superiores en ese aspecto

-Shizune no puedo creer que digas esas cosas- dijo la decepcionada Tsunade ente las burlas de su alumna

-Hinata que rayos haces de aquel lado- pregunto la molesta pelirroja menor a su amiga de cabello azulado

-no lo has notado mocosa esta Hyuuga los tiene mas grandes que tu de seguro cuando crezca serán irresistibles para Naruto_kun- la siempre burlona Anko hablo haciendo enojar a Kasumi

-Hinata como pudiste traicionarme así- dijo dramáticamente

Un poco atrás en la única mesa que seguía de pie una rubia proveniente de kumo tomaba algo de te junto a Kin quien logro zafarse de aquel conflicto

-¿Cómo fue que empezó esto?- pregunto la jinchuriki del Nibi a la chica de cabello oscuro

-no tengo la menor idea- respondió sinceramente la chica originaria del sonido

De regreso con Naruto este estaba ya acampando las noche los atrapo y ahora mismo tenia una tienda de campaña armada y lista, atrás de el la pelirroja malhumorada lo miraba todo entrecerrado los ojos después de todo solo había una tienda de campaña

-ni creas que voy a dormir junto a ti tarado, como se que a media noche no me vas a tratar de violar- dijo ella acusadoramente

-por favor yo nunca haría eso Tayuya_chan , tu dormirás aquí y yo en la bolsa de dormir aquí afuera- respondió el rubio un tanto ofendido por esa declaración

-mas te vale no tratar de propasarte conmigo imbecil si lo haces voy a arrancarte el miembro y a metértelo por el trasero- la tienda se cerro y el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca –(esas amenazas son muy descriptivas)-

El nuevo día llego deprisa a los bosques de Konoha y cierto rubio despertaba estirándose perezosamente, durmió bastante bien, a pesar de la incomodidad de estar en el suelo, decidió despertar a su acompañante pelirroja, sin previo aviso entro a la tienda, un par se segundos después salio corriendo todo rojo y rezando por su vida para que la chica no despertara, adentro de la tienda la pelirroja dormía apierna suelta vistiendo solo su camisa, le dio calor y se quito los pantalones durmiendo solo con su ropa interior puesta desde luego sus largas piernas quedaron bien expuestas cuando Naruto entro ahora mismo estaba atrincherado detrás de un árbol aguardando su inminente muerte que nunca llego al parecer ella no despertó, en su subconsciente la pelirroja mal hablada tenia un interesante sueño categoría para adultos relacionado con cierto Ishura rubio y ella desnudos dentro de su tienda, despertó muy feliz tras ese animado sueño y salio de la tienda ya sin tanto dolor en su cuerpo

-buenos días estupido- dijo amigablemente? El rubio no respondió solo se puso rojo y se escondió detrás del árbol fue cuando Tayuya noto la falta de sus pantalones –pervertido que me ibas a hacer- dijo furiosa lista para tratar de castrar a Naruto…de nuevo.

En la ladea de la hoja Jin estaba casi arrastradose a su casa la golpiza que Yumi le dio fue algo que nunca olvidaría, a su lado un maltrecho Lee se arrastraba en la misma dirección, al parecer durante la noche un montón de ebrios tomaron al chico de corte de tazón como balón para jugar un poco –vamos Jin hay que llegar a casa para que nuestra juventud no se extinga- dijo el clon mientras su primo asentía a sus palabras –lo se no podemos rendirnos- a su lado cierto rubio acompañado ya de una vestida y repuesta pelirroja pasaron ignorando al par de raros primos, Jayuya le lanzo una mirada curiosa al rubio que solo negó con la cabeza –no preguntes- dijo el por primera vez ella obedeció algo le decía que no quería saber nada de esos dos.

En la torre el rubio fiel a su costumbre entro sin tocar a la oficina de Sarutobi, sus ojos se entrecerraron y dibujo una sonrisa cómplice cuando el nervioso hombre soltó la mano de su vieja compañera de equipo , Naruto no dijo nada mas pues una molesta Tayuya irrumpió en la oficina –quien es la momia senil- de inmediato inicio el pleito entre ella y Koharu el rubio suspiro tenerla en la aldea iba a resultar muy…interesante, tras una explicación sobre el estatus de la mujer y una mirada fastidiada de la chica del sonido empezó el reporte de misión fue algo decepcionante que no se pudiera recuperar al Uchiha pero la información rendida por la pelirroja era muy útil, al final Sarutobi accedió a que se quedara e la aldea pero estaría por un tiempo a prueba, fue en ese momento cuando el rubio se acerco a la consejera que no se fue en ningún momento, puso su mano en su hombro y dejo ir su energía brillo roja por un segundo antes de que el capullo rojizo se esfumara revelando su cuerpo rejuvenecido como el de Sarutobi, Tayuya estaba con la boca abierta ante semejante jutsu

-porque hiciste esto Naruto_san- dijo la ahora joven Koharu

-le agradas a ojisan y el necesita con quien poder platicar- respondió el rubio haciendo sonreír a los dos rejuvenecidos compañeros, -además de que se vería raro que el anduviera de novio con una mujer mayor- los dos se pusieron rojos mientras el rubio se desvanecía en su sunshin característico diciéndole adiós a Tayuya

-magnifico ahora me voy a tener que soplar a dos momias rejuvenecidas y enamoradas- mascullo la pelirroja justo antes de ser escoltada al hospital por un anbu mientras Sarutobi se besuqueaba con su nueva novia…eh que diga tomaban una decisión de donde colocar a la pelirroja perdón por el lapsus.

De regreso con los dos bandos en guerra, todas estaban dormidas regadas por la sala o los restos de la sala mejor dicho en algún punto en medio del pleito todo paso de una batalla campal a una fiesta, al final todas medio borrachas acabaron durmiendo donde cayeron, arriba de la escalera Yugito bajaba aun algo adormilada mirando la escena frente a ella –sin Naruto_kun estas mujeres se alocan- dijo en voz baja la rubia huésped –**es porque necesitan con quien quemar su energía gatita y estoy segura que tu te mueres por quemar mucha pero mucha energía sobre Naruto_kun**- dijo sugerente la gata de dos colas y como siempre Yugito la regaño, una a una las mujeres se fueron incorporando todas con una tremenda resaca exceptuando a dos mujeres de prominentes pechos una ojimiel y una ojidorada

-que ser una medico legendaria tiene sus ventajas- dijo la orgullosa Tsunade con una enorme sonrisa en su cara

-**a mi no me vean nunca he tenido una resaca en mi vida**- dijo Rei con una maligna sonrisa en su cara, todas la mujeres mayores las maldijeron en voz baja un poco alejadas las pobres chicas mas jóvenes se sujetaban la cabeza al final fueron convencidas por ellas de unirse a la celebración de hermandad ahora juraban nunca mas tomar en su vida.

-¿Qué demonios paso aquí?- pregunto Naruto entrando a la sala de su casa mirando todo reducido a escombros, las mujeres sonrieron nerviosas cuando el rubio les lanzo una mirada molesta y se sintieron oprimidas bajo su aura de enojo

En una oscura guarida el siempre fiel y veloz Zetzu arribaba acompañado de cierto desertor Uchiha, no había nadie a excepción de ellos dos o eso pensaba Sasuke

-hola de nuevo Sasuke- dijo el enmascarado apareciendo de entre las sombras

-hmp- si Sasuke siempre era muy elocuente

-me alegra que aceptaras mi oferta ahora porque no vienes por aquí y te presento a tu otro maestro- guío al desertor a otra sala a un costado

Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron como platos cuando frente a el apareció el yondaime vistiendo esa misma tunica negra de nubes rojas, se miraron unos segundos nunca se cayeron bien pero de algo podía estar seguro el Uchiha menor –(si el me entrena de seguro asesinare al dobe sin problemas)- una sonrisa arrogante adorno la cara de Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su nuevo maestro listo para ser educado en las artes ninja por un gran guerrero digno de su propio capitulo en los libros de historia de Konoha

De regreso a la mansión Ishura ahora mismo las pobres chicas limpiaban los restos de su pequeña y devastadora guerra mientras el rubio las supervisaba con una mirada severa, afuera de la mansión un reencuentro inesperado se llevaba acabo

-Kin?- dijo la pelirroja escoltada por un anbu

-Tayuya- respondió la pelinegra chica antes de abrazar a su amiga

Los siguiente minutos ambas chicas estuvieron platicando, al parecer la pelirroja asumía que su amiga murió en el ataque a la hoja y Kin por su lado pensaba que ella deserto de Otto dejándola olvidada, se abrazaban con cariño no por nada fueron amigas desde pequeñas a decir verdad Kin era la única persona con la que Tayuya nunca usaba malas palabras y la que consideraba digna de su confianza, fue una conversación bastante emotiva hasta que la pelirroja toco un punto sensible en la misma

-¿Qué haces en esta casa? No me digas que te obligan a ser una de las esposas del rubio ese- sus ojos se entrecerraron molestos

-no como crees Naruto_kun nunca me haría algo así- fue aquí donde la chica de pelo negro le contó el rescate del rubio de las manos del Uchiha que trato de abusar de ella en dos ocasiones

-ya veo entonces se puede decir que ustedes se van a casar- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa medio pervertida

-que cosas dices no se siquiera si a el le gusto- la cara de Kin enrojeció ante la idea de casarse con Naruto

-si claro pero dime tu y el ya han tenido acción- el tono insinuante y el color rojo de Kin bastaron para que Tayuya sacara sus conclusiones –eso es un si verdad anda cuenta como estuvo, que tal lo haces, es grande- la cara de la chica de pelo negro solo se puso mas y mas roja con cada palabra e imagen mental que desfilaba por su cabeza.

Entraron a la casa y todo el vaivén se detuvo mientras las dos chicas entraban a la casa el rubio miro curioso a la nueva pelirroja bajo su techo –eh ¿Qué haces aquí Tayuya_chan?- pregunto el rubio las chicas se molestaron con la nueva –el Hokage me dijo que me quedaría aquí bajo tu cuidado, así que trátame bien si Naruto_ku- dijo con un tono dulce y talmente falso lastima que las demás no lo sintieron así –no te acerques a Naruto_kun- ladro una celosa rubia de ojos color miel mientras Tayuya la miraba de arriba abajo Naruto sudaba esto no iba a terminar bien

-Naruto no sabia que te gustaban las vacas lecheras y ancianas- todo mundo cayo mientras la rubia se rodeaba de un aura vengativa y aterradora

-QUE DIJISTE- grito furiosa al borde de un arranque homicida

-también estas sorda quizá alguna de las viejas ofrecidas de allá te quiera acompañar al medico- su sonrisa confiada solo hizo que Naruto se pusiera mas pálido

-MALDITA- rugieron molestas mientras Tayuya sonreía triunfante

-mira pero si también tienes un montón de mocosas acaso te agradan las niñas bobas rubio- las aludidas también se unieron al regimiento de furiosas mujeres mientras Naruto tomaba asiento en la única mesa que quedaba y suspiro derrotado esto no podía ser peor –oye rubio y donde voy a dormir ni creas que voy a volver a dormir junto a ti como anoche- todo fue peor la batalla se desencadeno

De alguna extraña manera la lucha se volvió un todas contra todas mientras Naruto suspiraba derrotado –(ella es bonita pero tiene una boquita, porque siempre me gustan las mujeres temperamentales)- el rubio lloro en su mente mientras Natsumi se destartalaba de risa y Kurayami suspiraba con una sonrisa en su cara, si la vida en esta casa pronto iba a cambiar mucho.

* * *

><p>y hasta aqui llega este capitulo, les gusto la inclusion de tayuya senti que faltaba algo que desencadenara las peleas y quien mejor que ella no les parece, ademas de que me cae bien, tambien vimos a sauke llegar con madara y minato lo va a entrenas eso no sera nada bueno, koharu rejuvenecio y al parecer a sarutobi le gusta jejeje merece ser feliz<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: ya viene el momento de jin y yumi el pobre ya sufrio mucho merece algo de alegria no les parece


	53. C52: Una ayudadita

Y aquí estoy de nuevo para dejarles un nuevo capitulo que espero lo disfruten tanto como los anteriores en este veremos un poco de cómo nuestro animado rubio anda ayudando gente, no les adelantare nada mejor será que lo lean así me dicen que tal me quedo, por cierto este también es un capitulo transitorio para que no se desilusionen si no hay mucha acción pero bueno dejemos esto y vallamos a los review

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:es porbable que sean ellas su peor enemigo, y el que fuara aizen seria un gran giro e inesperado pero no lo siento no es, y gracias por la lapida creo que se usara muy pronto  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:si tayuya es bienvenida a la familia con todo y su linda forma de hablar jeje,y bueno lo del desastre ellas lo causaron era obvio que el rubio se iba a molestar,alguien deberia decirle a sasuke y a minato que solo los usan nah mejor que los usen jeje, que bueno que te gusto el momento narusakku y si me habria gustado darle su lugar a la rosadita pero se me fue un poco de las manos su personalidad pero bueno para eso esta Lee  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: jajaja es verdad su vida va asr muy interesnat y lo de las maestras mmm interesnate idea creo que la considerare jejeje  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: que bueno que te guste y para historias futuras ya tengo unas ideas me alegra que me consideres buen escritor  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es mejor no decirle a sasuke asi se lleva una buena sorpresa a la hora de morir a manos de naruto y si la grosera pelirroja me encanta por su boquita jejeje por eso la inclui  
><strong>dragón<strong> **titanico**:lo demadara el que lo salvo fue el de la mascara y en cuanto a tu comparacion con troya jejeje nunca mejor dicho,en cuanto a lo de konan ya lo consider y exploro la posibilidad tengo varias morenas, rubias y pelirrojas hace faltan mas peliazules  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:creo que nadie se quiere meter con el ejercito de locas, y lo de sarutobi y koharu no me pude resistir jejejeje  
>respondido esto vallamos al capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**advertencia: contenido lemon en este capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 52: Una ayudadita<strong>

Un nuevo día llega a la aldea de la hoja y a la residencia Ishura donde cierto rubio fundador de su clan desciende por las escaleras, sonríe triunfante su sala esta por completo arreglada en ocasiones así bendice a sus clones de sombra; a pasos eguro y firme entro al gran comedor donde ya le esperaban sus…digamos "amigas" ya que entre ellas hay algunas novias, compañeras y chicas que aun no se definen correctamente; el rubio tomo asiento como siempre a la cabeza de la mesa –buenos días chicas- saludo cortes Naruto con esa enorme sonrisa burlona en su cara; a su alrededor todas las mujeres en cuestión estaban la mayoría cubiertas de vendas y con moretones por todo el cuerpo, claro Tsunade estaba impecable todo gracias a sus habilidades medicas las demás la miraban bastante molestas al otro lado de la mesa Rei que por sus poderes demoniacos se recupero a gran velocidad al igual que con Tsunade las miradas de odio no paraban, al final esa pequeña guerra acabo cerca de media noche cuando finalmente la rubia ojimiel logro golpear a la pelirroja causante de aquella anarquia hablando de Tayuya ella estaba ahora mismo sorbiendo su licuado desayuno ya que su mandíbula adolorida no podía mascara y gracias a dios tampoco insultar a nadie pero sus ojos furiosos prometían muchas palabras de desquite.

Fue una muy tranquila mañana gracias a que ninguna de las presentes se atrevía a sostenerle la mirada al rubio estaban en verdad muertas de la pena, como siempre Naruto realizo algunos ejercicios matutinos su cuerpo se sentía tan libre no creía que al soltarse todo su poder este seria el resultado, le gustaba la sensación un anbu apareció en una bola de humo y el rubio entro a la casa para notificar la reunión del consejo, como siempre el rubio salio seguido de Tsunade, Tsume, Mikoto y Kushina rumbo a la torre donde como siempre se reunirían.

Llegaron deprisa y como siempre entraron sin tocar, todas las mujeres se quedaron heladas mientras el rubio sonreía frente a ellos un muy rojo Sarutobi se despegaba de una mujer bastante familiar para Tsunade, lo interesante eran los restos de labial en la boca del viejo sandaime

-oye ojisan deberias limpiarte los labios- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara, de inmediato el hombre se miro en una ventana se puso aun mas rojo mientras limpiaba sus labios

-este gracias por decirlo Naruto- su sonrisa nerviosa era algo que no siempre se miraba, en su lugar a la izquierda de Sarutobi ya estaba sentada Koharu co un tenue sonrojo en su cara

-si tanto quieren besuquearse no llamen a reuniones tan temprano no le parece Koharu_san- dijo el rubio mirando a la mujer que se puso aun mas roja; atrás del rubio el cuarteto que le acompañaba se quedo en shock al conocer la identidad de la mujer con quien su hokage se besaba.

Tras una explicación rápida de la situación con la consejera rejuvenecida de inmediato el ambiente se torno algo frío y vengativo –Naruto no me digas que también la besaste- las palabras de Tsunade prometían dolor si la respuesta era un si, claro que con el argumento del rubio apoyado por la rejuvenecida pareja ayudo a disipar la furia de la mujer Senju, lo siguiente que todos supieron fue la noticia de que formalmente Sarutobi era el novio de Koharu algo que desde luego el rubio ya venia venir de inmediato las mujeres felicitaron a su hokage por la feliz noticia, -nos van a invitar a la boda verdad?- cuestionó el rubio haciendo a los dos ponerse bien rojos sin duda su relación le iba a dar mucho material al rubio para molestar.

La sala del consejo se lleno deprisa y una vez que todo mundo estuvo presente se soltó el informe de Naruto tan pronto se menciono la fallida recuperación de Sasuke la cara de Mikoto se sumió en depresión, todo el pleito del día anterior no dejo que el rubio le contara aquello, de inmediato empezó la discusión la decisión final colocar a Sasuke como renegado de clase b después de todo genin y todo aun poseía el sharingan, la sola mención del doujutsu hizo que los concejales del extremo civil miraran a Mikoto ahora la única poseedora del ojo en la aldea

-Mikoto_san debe contraer matrimonio y darnos un nuevo Uchiha- dijo uno de los concejales un comerciante de nombre Griko un hombre de unos 40 años calvo y de barba de candado que no dejaba de mirar a la mujer Uchiha con cierta perversidad en sus ojos

-no forzaremos a Mikoto_san a casarse solo porque queremos que el sharingan perdure- respondió el hokage desvaneciendo la posibilidad e forzar un matrimonio, por su lado la mujer Uchiha aun estaba perdida en sus recuerdos

-(lo siento Sasuke no pude cuidarte y alejarte del rencor, te falle verdad Itachi lo siento, todo el clan esta maldito desde que aceptamos ese trato, desde que hicimos ese pacto el clan Uchiha se marco por la maldad)- la mujer de cabello negro estaba en lo cierto desde aquel día el clan se maldijo

-segundo tema del día, que se ara con Minato- todo mundo se quedo callado ante la mención de traidor hokague

-obviamente se le debe marcar como renegado de preferencia del mayor rango posible ya que el único que logro darle batalla fue Naruto_san- la voz siempre lógica y llena de razón de Shibi resonó en el salón del consejo

-bien si todos estamos de acuerdo Minato será marcado cono renegado de clase s- nadie discutió a eso

-¿Qué paso con Sayako?- la pregunta provino con voz molesta de parte de la ojivioleta después de todo aun le guardaba rencor a la mujer de cabello rosado

-ella se fue el día de ayer esperemos no volver a verla nunca- respondio el sandaime haciéndola resoplar habría preferido tener una amigable despedida con ella antes de que fuera.

En algún lugar en los bosques de la nación del fuego una muy molesta y vengativa pelirosada mujer caminaba acercándose a un campamento lleno de criminales de baja clase todos de aspecto mal encarado, nadie dijo nada mientras la mujer fastidiada caminaba hasta entrar a la tienda de su líder, se trataba de un hombre algo obeso de una gran cicatriz en la cara cruzándola de lado a lado, estaba revisando el informe de su ultimo botín cuando Sayako entro

-señora Haruno que honor recibirla supongo que ya trae nuestra nueva adquisición mis muchachos están ansiosos por jugar con ella- dijo el hombre de voz perversa haciendo referencia a cierta pelirroja que supuestamente seria vendida como esclava

-lo lamento pero no, surgieron complicaciones y necesito de su ayuda quiero atacar la aldea de la hoja para matar a esa estupida de Kushina a cambio les daré a su hija y a la mía si gustan- los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron criminal o no ni el se atrevería a regalar a su hija de esa manera

-eso seria un suicidio no lo haremos pero aun queda el asunto del pago por nuestros servicio en el transporte de sus pequeñas sustancias – el grupo habiía contribuido traficando los químicos y sustancias medicas empleadas por Danzou en el proceso se desensibilización de sus shinobis de raiz

-no tengo con que pagarte por lo que no se como le vallas a hacer- la voz arrogante de la mujer solo ensancho la sonrisa del sujeto

-bueno siempre podemos cobrarnos contigo- sin darle tiempo a nada la atrajo a si y la beso rudamente mientras la pelirosada mujer luchaba por alejarse de el

-suéltame cerdo ni creas que voy a ser tu juguete- el hombre sonrío mientras la jalaba hacia el exterior de la tienda

-desde luego que no tu vas a ser el lindo juguete de todos mis chicos y cuando nos cansemos de ti te venderemos- la cara de la mujer perdió todo el color

-espera no puedes hacer eso no lo hagas- cayo al suelo asustada mientras todos los hombres la rodeaban

-aquí esta la diversión muchachos, enséñenle cual va a ser su trabajo a la nueva esclava y márquenla bien jajaja que después vamos a venderla- la mujer rosada grito y pataleo mas todo fue inútil al final ella fue la que acabo convirtiéndose en esclava.

De regreso a la aldea d la hoja ya tras la reunión del consejo terminada nuestro rubio protagonista se encontraba en uno de los campos de entrenamiento meditando tranquilamente, la expresión triste de Mikoto al salir le indicaba que claramente estaba deprimida y el quería animarla de alguna manera, de entre los matorrales emergió un bien vendado Jin acompañado por siempre vivaz primo de verde, los dos estaba algo golpeados pero aun así trotaban como si hubiese un mañana

-buenos días Naruto_kun- saludo Lee sin dejar de mover las piernas en su lugar el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca

-buenos días a ustedes dos, oigan porque parece que hubieran peleado una guerra- la curiosidad era uno de los rasgos mas distintivos del rubio junto a su sadismo y espeluznante instinto asesino

Fue una historia breve de cómo Lee consoló a la rosada menor y la llevo a cenar para levantarle el animo cosa que hizo sonreír al rubio en definitiva a este chico le gustaba Sakura y no le importaba gritarlo a los 4 vientos, fue el turno de Jin entonces con su pequeña explicación del incidente con Yumi al final el rubio se estaba muriendo de la risa, los primos le ofrecieron acompañarles pero el declino, ambos se perdieron a la distancia mientras el rubio ideaba

-(creo que ya se como levantarle el animo a Mikoto_chan y ayudar a Jin dos pájaros de un tiro)- pensó justo antes de salir corriendo en búsqueda de la mujer Uchiha que ahora mismo estaba triste en la solitaria mansión Uchiha mirando el solitario jardin

Estaba en la saluda de la casa sentada mirando al pasto que crecía mientras recordaba los momentos felices que paso junto a sus pequeños cuando aun eran niños juguetones e inocentes, fueron buenos días –Mikoto_chan- dijo el rubio apareciendo en la casa sentándose a un costado de la mujer -¿Cómo me hallaste Naruto_kun?- pregunto melancólica a lo que el rubio simplemente dijo un lo presentía, estuvieron en silencio un rato disfrutando del suave canto de las aves a su alrededor –no estés triste Mikoto_chan no fue tu culpa el eligió su camino- la mujer suspiro el rubio tenia razón pero ahora mismo se sentía tan sola y como un fracaso de madre

-gracias por consolarme Naruto_kun- dijo ella mirando al rubio de frente que solo le sonrío con cariño

- yo siempre estaré aquí para mi primer flechazo Mikoto_chan- la palabras del rubio enrojecieron las mejillas de la mujer sin pensarlo se besaron con cariño

El beso fue lento y amoroso, poco a poco se profundizo mientras la mujer de cabello negro giraba sobre si misma y terminaba sentada sobre el rubio que ahora mismo metía su lengua en la boca de Mikoto ella era suave y dócil toda una dama como siempre le pareció a diferencia de sus dos compañeras de equipo que eran algo mas "salvajes" despacio la mujer de cabello negro comenzó a rozarse contra la pelvis del rubio causando que cierta parte de Naruto despertara a la vida, Naruto la miraba con seriedad mientras una sonrisa dulce adornada por ese tenue sonrojo le indicaba que ella se sentía lista; la mano de la mujer descendió y libero el miembro del rubio, su suave mano lo acaricio y sobo con cariño mientras alcanzaba su máximo esplendor, el ojizul besaba suavemente su cuello soltando suaves gemidos ante el hábil trabajo manual de la mujer de cabello negro –Mikoto_chan- gimió gustoso para de nuevo besar a la mujer Uchiha

-hazme tuya Naruto_kun- susurro Mikoto con un hilo de voz al oído del rubio.

Las manos de Naruto ascendieron por las suaves piernas metiéndose debajo del kimono siempre elegante topándose con una agradable sorpresa –Mikoto_chan no usas ropa interior- la mujer se puso roja mientras el rubio sonrío, las manos del rubio llegaron hasta la cinta que lo mantenía cerrado y lo abrió, despacio la tela se abrió exponiendo el maduro cuerpo de piel suave y tersa, la mujer cerro sus ojos algo apenada mientras el rubio se agachaba suavemente sobre sus pechos copa c eran firmes y redondos de pezones ligeramente oscuros, con suavidad chupo las puntas de ellos mientras su miembro rozaba con suavidad la tibia entrada coronada por un poco de vello oscuro,-Naruto_kun- el suave gemido era una clara indicación de que Naruto hacia bien su trabajo.

El rubio dejo los pechos, el kimono colgaba fuera de sus hombros cubriéndole la espalda dejando al rubio solamente apreciar la belleza de la mujer, suavemente ella se incorporo acomodándose sobre el duro miembro del rubio –Naruto_kun- sin mas se dejo caer suavemente, el pene del rubio se abrió paso en la tibia carne de Mikoto llegando hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, oprimió su útero mientras ella abría grandes sus ojos su propio peso obligo al pene a penetrarla hasta lo mas profundo –AAAAAHHHH- se abrazo al rubio con fuerza mientras el orgasmo la invadía hacia tanto que no se sentía una mujer que no pudo soportar mucho –Mikoto_chan aquí voy- susurro el rubio a su oído, aun perdida entre el placer Naruto comenzó un suave vaivén levantándola ligeramente de las caderas mientras la penetración continuaba, los gemidos eran profundos y llenos de gusto, el rubio la atendía con cuidado mamando sus suaves pechos sin dejar de empujar su miembro en la ultima mujer Uchiha, eran suaves embestidas que llegaban por completo a la morena que con sus ojos desorbitados gemía sin parara –mas no pares mas Naruto_kun maaasss- sus palabras solo alentaban a su amante rubio.

Las embestidas se volvieron mas fuertes y profundas, cada golpe de Naruto marcaba en la mente de Mikoto una sola idea –(soy tuya Naruto_kun solo tuya)- el ojiazul gemía lleno de placer mientras buscaba desesperadamente los labios de Mikoto se encontraron en otro apasionado beso mientras sus cuerpos se fundían en uno solo, el rubio no lo aguanto mas –Mikoto- gimió con fuerza y clavándose hasta lo mas profundo libero una abundante carga de su caliente esperma –Naruto- el gemido de ella indico el orgasmo final, mientras Naruto la volvía por completo suya al llenar su vientre de su semilla se abrazaban con fuerza gimiendo gustosos ante el final del acto, permanecieron abrazados con el miembro de Naruto uniéndoles los ojos de Mikoto volaron en el interior de la casa sobre el muro una fotografía de ella junto a Fugaku donde el estaba con una cara seria y ella con una forzada sonrisa –(tu nunca me amaste, mírame ahora encontré a un verdadero hombre Fugaku mírame ser feliz)- su suave sonrisa se dibujo en su cara finalmente dejaría ir el pasado para tener un futuro.

Ya con sus ropas arregladas y ambos con una enorme sonrisa el rubio le pedía su ayuda para hacer feliz a sus compañeros de equipo, la mujer sonrió siempre le gusto jugar a la casamentera, salieron del recinto Uchiha y emprendieron el camino hasta los campos de entrenamiento el plan era de hecho muy sencillo, la mujer Uchiha sumió a Jin en una ilusión cortesía del sharingan; lo que dijo ahí fue bastante revelador, todo fue anotado por el rubio que a toda prisa salio corriendo a la florería Yamanaka donde tras evadir unas miradas asesinas de Inoichi por culpa de Ino quien regreso muy tarde la noche anterior y con un par de golpes el rubio salio corriendo con u ramo de flores rosas rojas y una pequeña carta.

En el campo de entrenamiento numero 13 se hallaban Yumi y Jin quienes fueron citados de manera anónima, tan pronto la chica miro al pobre cejon se dio la vuelta ofendida aun no lo perdonaba, en el claro irrumpió el siempre inesperado Naruto cargando el ramo de rosas, los dos chicos lo miraron con duda en sus ojos

-eso es para alguna de tus novias Naruto- la voz de Jin sonó un poco envidiosa después de todo el rubio tenia múltiples chicas y el no lograba que Yumi no le dijera degenerado

-no, esto es para Yumi- sin mas se lo extendió a la chica que levemente sonrojada lo tomo junto a la carta que abrió y leyó deprisa poniéndose aun mas roja

-Naruto- dijo Jin molesto por que su amigo trataba de robarle a la chica por la que suspiraba

-Jin esto es enserio- dijo Yumi mirando al chico de cabello negro que no entendía nada de nada

-es enserio, el tenia miedo de decírtelo por eso me pidió que te entregara eso- el rubio hablo con una gran sonrisa mientras Jin tenia aun mas duda en su cara

-oh Jin- sin mas la chica se lanzo a sus brazos y lo beso, estaba mas que confundido pero aun así correspondió al beso de la chica, fue tal y como lo soñó no era mil veces mejor y el rubio no para de sonreír

-Yumi yo- el estaba bien rojo y nervioso algo que francamente el rubio no espero ver nunca

-si quiero ser tu novia Jin- la cara sonrojada y sonriente de Yumi era un poema mientras Jin sonreía lleno de felicidad

-SIIIIII FINALMENTE YUMI ES MI NOVIA- grito al viento lleno de alegría

-Jin no hagas estupideces- dijo la molesta y sonriente chica Naruto se dejo ir envuelto en carcajadas aun como pareja ella no dejaba de ser mandona

-Si Yumi- dijo mansamente el chico de espesas cejas con la cabeza abajo, se despidieron y se fueron no sin antes que el chico de pelo negro le diese un abrazo de agradecimiento al rubio que ahora los miraba alejarse cono una nueva pareja en busca de su primera cita formal, la carta quedo en el suelo y el rubio la levanto –cielos no sabia que Jin pensaba esto- dijo a la nada mientras leía la carta

"que puedo decir de ti, fuiste mi primera amiga verdadera, siempre te mire como la chica mas dulce y genial del mundo, al crecer juntos y verte entrenar mi corazón se perdió por ti por tu dedicación y esfuerzo pero sobretodo por ser tu el verte pelear me hace pensar en que danzas como la mas bella ninfa del mundo eres y siempre serás la numero uno para mi, la chica que siempre me dio ánimos y la única que vio en mi a un verdadero ninja, por esto puedo decir que mi corazón es tuyo para que hagas con el lo que desees mi bella Yumi mi hermoso ángel armado con una espada, espero que en tu corazón halla un espacio que me puedas dar para tratar de ganarme tu amor eso es todo lo que te pido mi adorado ángel dime no me tengas en suspenso aceptarías ser mi novia Yumi_chan?"

El rubio sonrío después de todo al fin ese par estaba unido y solo podía esperar que fueran felices, a toda prisa paso un aterrado Jin corriendo por su vida, atrás de el una furiosa Yumi lo perseguía con su espada desenvainada batiéndola al viento –VUELE AQUÍ PRVERTIDO- el rubio suspiro con una sonrisa al verlos perderse en la distancia novios o no seguían actuando igual –esos dos no van a cambiar nunca jajajaja- se rió mientras caminaba rumbo a la aldea se le antojaba algo de ramen

Naruto caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea de la hoja con el estomago bien lleno después de todo 16 tazones de ramen siempre lo dejaban satisfecho, caminaba relajado cuando miro una discusión a la distancia, unas chicas que no conocía tenían arrinconada a cierta pelirosada que solamente miraba al suelo con sus ojos verdes algo vidriosos, no soportaba ver a una chica llorara acudió de inmediato sin pensar

-¿Qué se traen con ella?-el grupo de civiles miro al rubio y s e cohibieron un poco su fama dentro de la aldea ya estaba bien extendida

-Ishura_sama solo estábamos diciéndole sus verdades a esta- dijo la líder del grupo una chica de unos 16 años y de cabello negro

-¿Qué verdades?- cuestionó Naruto esas palabras no le daban buena espina

-solo que era mejor que se largara en esta aldea no nos agradan las zorras traidoras como ella y su madre- Sakura lloro y el rubio dejo sentir su instinto asesino entorno al grupo de molestas civiles que apenas se mantenían de pie

-escúchenme bien lo que Sayako hizo es solo responsabilidad de ella no quiero que vuelvan a molestar a Sakura me oyen- dijo con una voz grave y siniestra las civiles asintieron antes de salir corriendo

-¿Por qué me ayudas Naruto?- pregunto la chica de ojos lloroso mirando al rubio que de nuevo estaba sonriente

-no me gusta que abusen de los demás ni que culpen a alguien por algo que no hizo ademas se que le gustas a Lee- Saukra se puso algo roja desde hacia un par de días que se pasaba mucho tiempo junto a el y siendo honesta se sentía rara junto a el

-bueno el ha sido muy amable conmigo- dijo ella algo sonrojada haciendo a Naruto sonreír algo burlón

-el es mi amigo y no puedo dejar que un montón de tontas moleste a su novia verdad- dijo mirándola fijamente poniéndose aun mas roja

-no somos novios Baka- lanzo un golpe que el rubio eludió con facilidad

-no ahora pero veo el futuro y puedo ver a niños pequeños de cabello rosa y espesas cejas corriendo por ahí, espero que sean niñas no me imagino a un chico con ese color de cabello- la voz dudosa del rubio solo hizo enojar mas a la chica de ojos verdes

-no digas esas cosas Naruto- dijo molesta para enseguida darse la vuelta y marcharse enojada y con una sonrisa en su cara a pesar de todo pelear con el rubio era divertido

-nos vemos luego Sakura y por favor no medio mates a Lee cuando te enojes- le dijo a la distancia haciéndola ponerse roja de nuevo.

Caminaba por las calles cuando sin querer termino en la residencia Hyuuga, concindentemente Hiashi estaba en la puerta mirando para todos lados, el rubio se acerco a saludar y pregunto que ocurría al parecer Hinata se había tardado demasiado en la tienda y el recién salía a buscarla, su byakugan se activo y de inmediato su cara se puso molesta mientras una creciente furia inundaba sus ojos, el rubio sintió miedo ante semejante expresión, sin decir nada salio corriendo –no me pierdo esto- el rubio lo siguió de cerca, tan pronto dieron la vuelta a la esquina hallaron a la peliazul arrinconada contra la pared por parte de Kiba quien trataba sin éxito alguno de besar a la chica, el instinto asesino de Hiashi le llego al chico Inuzuka

-¿Qué le tratas de hacer a mi hija?- pregunto molesto el hombre de ojos claros con una expresión de mucha ira en su cara, Hinata tembló en su lugar

-no se moleste Hiashi_sama solo estoy tomando a mi nueva compañera yo se que usted quiere deshacerse de ella porque la cree una inútil por eso la convenzo de que me acepte- dijo la arrogante voz de Kiba, el rubio recién llegado sintió unos deseos asesinos de castrar a Kiba justo de la manera en que le describió Tayuya

-escuhame bien Inuzuka nunca mas vuelvas a llamar inútil a mi hija me oyes ella -no lo es, ella es como su madre una chica dulce y amable por lo que si te le vuelves a acercar conocerás lo que pasa cuando el junken golpea la zona entre tus piernas- el Inuzuka se cubrió la entrepierna mientras se alejaba de la peliazul que no podía creer las palabras de su padre

-pero si ella va ser mía- dijo el pobre y asustado Kiba que no comprendía la reacción del padre de la chica que se suponía la despreciaba

-nunca será tuya Kiba, Hiashi_sama jhe decidido aceptar me casare con su hija cuando el momento llegue- dijo el rubio decidido mientras Hiashi sonreía discretamente Kiba se llenaba de rencor y Hinata

-eeeeeh- se puso roja y se desmayo

Al final un molesto Kiba se fue maldiciendo al rubio mientras Hiashi cargaba a su hija dirigiéndose a la residencia Hyuuga no sin antes dirigirle unas ultimas palabras al rubio -si lastimas a Hinata te arrancare la piel- el rubio sudo nervioso mientras sonreía algo asustado en definitiva un padre molesto era algo para lo que nunca fue entrenado por Hanzo

Regreso a la mansión Ishura tras su pequeña escala en la casa Hyuuga con una sonrisa en su cara, extrañamente todo estaba en silencio cosa muy rara, entro sin hacer ruido alguno encontrándose en la sala a cierta kunoichi de cabello morado durmiendo a pierna suelta con una lata de cerveza en la mesa, se rió Anko siempre era Anko verdad, suavemente la despertó y como siempre lo primero que hizo la mujer plimorada fue aplastarlo entre sus pechos, a decir verdad eso ya le gustaba, se soltó por aire y la mujer suspiro molesta, pregunto por las demas su respuesta fue algo acerca de tomar un baño juntas en su zona de aguas termales privadas

-yo no tengo aguas termales privadas- dijo el rubio a lo que Anko lo miro con una gran sonrisa

-un par de golpes de Tsunade, agua de Kushina y algo de fuego de Mikoto resolvieron eso Naruto_kun- una gota se deslizo por su nuca aun no se casaba con alguna de ellas y ya le estaban remodelando la casa

-y dime quieres ir a acompañarlas o prefieres pasar algo de tiempo con tu Anko_chan foxy_kun- la voz sugerente de Anko era una clara invitación

- eres muy directa verdad- sin mas la beso suavemente mientras ella lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, se soltaron los gritos resonaron a la distancia rompiendo el momento para molestia de la mujer que prometía una larga y dolorosa tortura para la responsable –oye Anko_chan hay algo que quería preguntarte dese hace un tiempo que es ese sello que tienes en el cuello- la mujer de pelo morado se todo la zona mientras bajaba la vista

Sus ojos se tornaron tristes y el rubio le tomo la mano, ella se sintió con confianza y le contó la historia de la marca de maldición de cómo fue alumna de Orochimaru algo que el ya sospechaba al invocar ella serpientes, de cómo el la uso para ese experimento y de cómo la marco, de cómo la traición de la serpiente le hizo tener una horrible vida de cómo esa cruel marca le permitía al sanin traidor lastimarle y de cómo eso la vinculaba a el de por vida ya que nadie era capaz de retirar dicha marca, el rubio estaba serio y ella temía lo peor

-me ves como una traidora verdad, me ves como los demás- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras su voz se quebraba

-no nunca podría verte así tu eres Anko y siempre serás Anko para mi- el rubio la abrazo con fuerza y ella hizo algo que hacia mucho no hacia lloro suavemente

-tu tu si me quieres verdad, tu no me vas a dejar verdad, si quieres seré tu esclava pero por favor no me dejes nunca Naruto_kun- la voz suplicante de la mujer llenaba al rubio de ira en contra del pálido sanin que había marcado su vida de aquella manera tan horrible

-yo no quiero que seas mi esclava y no te voy a dejar como podría dejarte mi hermosa Anko_chan- en el cuello del rubio la marca rojiza se volvió visible poco a poco , sus labios se encontraron y se besaron, fue diferente a los demás este era una verdadera expresión de amor no solo un deseo carnal en este momento se podía decir que en verdad se daban un beso de amor

-te amo Naruto_kun- las palabras de la pelimorada salieron solas de sus labios

-y yo a ti Anko_chan- de nuevo se besaron y el calor se extendió por ellos en el cuello de Anko la marca de maldición se torno rojiza, una sensación de dolor quiso obligarla a separarse del rubio pero este no la dejo la abrazo con fuerza profundizando el beso; la marca maldita comenzó a hervir y a desvanecerse mientras su lugar era ocupado por el sello de unión que el rubio compartía con las otras, el beso acabo y Anko se recostó sobre el cansada y dormida fue cuando el ojiazul miro su marca en el lugar del sello maldito desvaneciéndose poco a poco hasta dejar el cuello limpio y liso de ella

-(que paso Natsumi_chan)- pregunto en su mente a su zorra pelirroja

-**no lo sabes Naruto_kun la marcaste y por eso el sello de esa serpiente se fue no pudo contra tu poder**- dijo la sonriente Natsumi

- _es mas simple Natsumi_san, el amor de Naruto_sama fue mas fuerte que el dolor y por eso su amor prevaleció sobre la marca_- la palabras siempre poéticas de la peliblanca hicieron sonreír al rubio

-me pregunto como reaccionaras cuando veas que eres libre de ese sello Anko_chan- suavemente acaricio su mejilla mientras la miraba dormir cómodamente en sus brazos al fin después de tanto años Anko era al fin libre de Orochimaru.

* * *

><p>Y aquí se acabo esto, espero les halla gustado porque yo me divertí al hacerlo como ya sabrán jeje bueno que les pareció el rubio bienhechor ayudando a sus compañeros de equipo ustedes se imaginaban que jin sintiera eso por yumi en verdad que la quiere tambien vimos como el rubio ayuda incluso a Sakura de las habladurias de la gente y al fin lo sabemos sarutobi anda con koharu de alegre parejita jejeje se merece algo de felicidad y para rematar el capitulo naruto ha "marcado" a anko y el sello de maldición dijo adios me pregunto como se ira a poner cuando despierte<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: kurai-sho<br>pd:es guto el momento naruto/mikoto


	54. C53: Una familia quebrada

Y aquí estoy tras un buen fin de semana con el capitulo del lunes, espero les guste y anticpoandome a la pregunta referente a la marca del porque no apareció en mikoto es simple aun no han revelado sus sentimientos es como con anko cuando los revelen se manifestara pero bueno no me quiero alarmar demasiado mejor vallamos directo con los review

**JassZavala**: lo se fue romantico hay que darle su espacio entretanto lemos y sangre no crees, y si si que sabe como sonsolar el rubio, en cuanto a lo de jin el pobre no creo que se valla a salvar de las palizas eso seguira estoy seguro, y a kiba no lo aceptarian en akatsuki no cumple con el poder necesario; quise darle algo emotivo a anko es de mis personajes favoritos y tienes razon kurayami es muy poetica, lo de la zorra no se pero creo que algo trama y es enserio ni cuenta me habia dado que ya superaba a los novatos jajaja  
><strong>dragon titanico<strong>:lo de itachi lo mantendre en suspenso hay que esperar sobretodo para ver si su cara muestra alguna expresion cuando sepa lo que pasoe ntre naruto y mikoto  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:primero que nada por no subir conti en shinobi no la termine y por eso no esta pero ya mero la acabo, segundo muchas gracias por considerarme el mejor no creo serlo pero el que tu lo consideres me halaga mucho  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:no estas ta perdido pero segun en esta historia ellos ya tenian el sharingan el les hizo otra cosita segundo es verdad esas ni casada estan y ya remodelan que pasara cuando ya halla papelito de pormedio y lo de la hembra alfa me temo va a desatar el apocalipsis  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:se merecia mas pero por ahora lo dejare ahi jejeje quien sabe mas adelante, segundo el momento naru/miko no quise hacerlo tan intesno por el estado emocional solo por eso me salio asi de digamos lindo,en cuanto a lo del gracias de anko jejeje yo pienso lo mismo  
><strong>narukage18<strong>:gracias por leer y espro que lo siguas haciendo eh  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:sio ya les llego la hora, en cuanto a lo de la marca ya lo explique mas arriva, si anko merecia ser libre y sumarse a la lista jejeje  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:sip yumi y jin si que necesitaban ayuda, que bueno que te gusto la defensa del rubio a sakura sigo considerando lo de la hermanita se me hace que si se da y a sayako todo le salio mal y al reves se lo merecia, en cuanto a lo de la cuenta esta pareciera subir y subir jejej sin duda es un harem masivo  
>respondidos los review vallamos a lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 53: Una familia quebrada<strong>

Naruto miraba amorosamente a la pelimorada que yacía bien dormida en sus brazos, despacio y con mucho cuidado camino con ella al estilo nupcial enfilándose hacia la recamara de la mujer, entro sin forzar la puerta costumbre de Anko el nunca dejarla cerrada por si Naruto sentía ganas de "jugar" un poco, con cuidado la deposito sobre la cama y la cubrió con la suave sabana, de nuevo le dio un tierno beso en la frente haciéndola sonreír entre sueños, abandono la recamara y la dejo descansar.

Regreso a la sala y para no perder su costumbre de las ultimas semanas comenzó a ojear cierto pergamino con cierto sello que aprisionaba a Natsumi , estaba bastante impresionado si Minato era un maldito pero de que era un genio si que lo era, a la distancia las continuas discusiones de sus futuras esposas resonaban ya, suspiro siempre acababan peleando seguramente por algo dicho por Tayuya, sin mas remedio salio del sitio y se enfilo a sus nuevos baños termales, entro sin siquiera tocar y de inmediato pese a su gran control y extraordinaria condición física salio volando con una gigantesca hemorragia nasal todo porque frente a el las chicas la mayoría sin toalla chapoteaban en una guerra de agua como niñas pequeñas.

-y el afortunado varón rubio entro al recinto donde su harem de bellas y serviciales hembras aguardaban su presencia para dedicarle sus amorosas atenciones- dijo una voz en el aire de inmediato tanto Tsunade como Kushina reconocieron la voz

Ahí mal escondido detrás de un lavabo del que sobresalía su cabello blanco estaba el futuro difunto sanin de los sapos, despacio las mujeres caminaron hacia el sin hacer el menor ruido, estaba tan inmerso en su escritura que no se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría hasta que unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su libreta

-h…h…h…hola ch…ch…chicas jejeje- rió nervioso y muy pero muy asustado, despacio las mujeres lo rodearon y el sanin peliblanco supo que estaba en problemas- yo…yo…- no podía terminar la frase después de todo como logras disculparte de esta situación

-arránquenle las bolas y despellejen al bastardo-dijo la maligna pelirroja recién llegada a la casa, el sanin se puso como cierto compañero traidor justo cuando todas le saltaron encima solo pudo decir una ultima palabra

-mami- e inicio su sufrimiento

Un poco retirado un rubio semi inconciente era amorosamente sostenido en las piernas de Shizune quien lo cuidaba con dedicación esperando a que regresara de su pequeño viaje al mundo de la inconciencia, los ojos del rubio se abrieron y ella le sonrío con cariño –estas bien Naruto_kun- el rubio de nuevo se desmayo quizá la morena debió recordar que no usaba una toalla en ese momento y que a esa distancia sus pechos estaban casi sobre el rostro del siempre suertudo Naruto

-Shizune que demonios haces- rugió su molesta maestra al verla en aquella posición con el rubio, ella solo pudo sudar nerviosa esto no iba a ser bueno.

En otra parte de la nación del fuego un par de días atrás esta semana un hombre de cabello oscuro y ropas opacas miraba serio a las calles de la misa entre todos los edificios solo uno le llamaba la atención una mansión que aguardaba a su arribo desprotegida y vulnerable, sus puños se apretaron con fuerza mientras una segunda figura un hombre de cabello castaño y de unos 30 años se aparaba junto a el, este extraño usaba ropa shinobi regular y un protector arañado por el centro en su brazo izquierdo, colgando de su cinturón varios viejos protectores de muchas aldeas rotos sin excepción denotaban su larga lista de triunfos

-no te estas arrepintiendo verdad- pregunto con su voz áspera al hombre que miraba la gran ciudad frente a el

-nunca Kouta nunca, seguro que puedes realizar este trabajo- pregunto mientras el sujeto de nombre Kouta miraba la ciudad frente a el con una confiada sonrisa en su cara

-si gustas podemos barrer con media ciudad para demostrarte que yo y que mi grupo esta a la altura de la misión- atrás de ellos otros 4 individuos aparecieron, el primero un sujeto de cabello negro y de mas de 2 metros de altura musculoso cargando una norme lanza de hierro sobre su hombro izquierdo, el segundo un sujeto delgado de estatura promedio con un par de dagas en sus costados sus ojos grises contrastaban con su cabello negro, la tercera figura una mujer de cabello verde oscuro de buenas curvas que vestía un revelador traje de kunoichi que resaltaba sus bien formadas piernas y el ultimo miembro un hombre de cabello y ojos morados de mirada demente con una enorme cimitarra en su espalda

-no hace falta solo hay que ir por lo que necesitamos eso es todo- dijo el mismo hombre mirando a su blanca

-como digas Touma_sama- la sonrisa cruel de Kouta le helo un poco la sangre se giro a sus compañeros y hablo con mando

-bueno ya saben cual es la misión no falles, Goryu tu y Hiban atacaran por el flanco izquierdo- ordeno al enorme sujeto y al individuo de las dagas

-como digas Kouta- respondió el enorme Goryu mientras el callado y feliz Hiban marchaba a su zona en compañía de gigante musculoso

-como siempre y como te gusta tu vas solo por la derecha Taro- el sujeto del cabello morado sonrío espeluznantemente

-hora de un baño de sangre, hora de un baño de sangre- se alejo cantando muy alegre

-tu marchas por el norte Rea- la chica sonrío coquetamente mientras se alejaba meneando cadenciosa sus caderas

-espero que halla lindos chicos mi actual juguete ya no me rinde como antes y quisiera cambiarlo jejeje- se perdió en las sombras

-usted espere aquí Touma_sama que los colmillos de piedra van a atacar- y sin mas se perdió hundiéndose en la tierra

-esto es tu culpa padre siempre fue tu culpa por preferirlo sobre mi- dijo a la nada rememorando lo que ocurrió muchos años atrás.

Flash back inicia

Un hombre de elegantes ropas caminaba por los amplios pasillos de su casa al fondo del jardín se podían escuchar las risas de sus hijos como siempre correteándose el uno al otro eran días muy felices, el estridente sonido de una maceta al romperse llamo su atención y arribo a la zona donde sus hijos miraban la recién rota planta que de hecho era de las favoritas de su madre

-¿Quién fue?- pregunto el hombre serio y con autoridad

-fue el otosama- dijo el chico de cabello oscuro quizá un año mayor que su hermanito que de inmediato bajo la mirada aceptando su culpabilidad

-ni mientas se que fuiste tu, Tenma nunca se acerca a las plantas de su madre- dijo el hombre con voz seria mirando a su hijo mayor

-pero si fui yo otosan- dijo el pequeño Tenma a lo que su padre sonrió levemente

-no mentas por tu hermano Touma tendrás que limpiar esto- dijo señalando una escoba a la distancia

-pero otosama yo no fui- dijo alegando su inocencia

-hijo debes aprender a aceptar tus responsabilidades y las consecuencias de lo que haces además tienes las manos llenas de tierra y tu hermano no si vas a mentir al menos cubre la evidencia jajajajaja- se rió con fuerza mientras se llevaba al chico menor de dejarlo ahí de seguro su hermano lo convencería de hacer su trabajo

El tiempo paso y los pequeños niños crecieron ahora un par de adolescentes estaban como siempre caminando por la casa riéndose de sus tonterías, cosa rara desde hacia poco mas de un par de meses Touma estaba algo distante de su hermano menor que siempre trataba de agradar mas a su hermano a decir verdad era quizá su único amigo, entraron al estudio de su padre donde este ya con el cabello algo canoso los esperaba con una mirada severa en la cara

-ustedes dos andaban en un prostíbulo- dijo acusador mientras Tenma sudaba frío al ser descubierto

-si- respondió secamente su hermano mayor haciéndolo mirarle como si estuviera loco

-chicos no deben andar en esos lugares son peligrosos además que vana pensar sus novias- dijo el hombre haciendo que el menor se pusiera algo rojo

-lo siento otosama no volverá a pasa- dijo el siempre respetuoso Tenma haciendo a su padre esbozar una sonrisa indulgente

-eso espero ahora Touma no vas a decir algo- pregunto a su hijo mayor que miraba toda la escena familiar con mucho fastidio

-Yuriko es una aburrida, yo prefiero seguir yendo ahí y no ve lo vas a impedir- dijo desafiante mientras el hombre hacia salir a su hijo menor para discutir en privado

-hijo escúchame no puedes actuar así tenemos una imagen que preservar además no puedes andar solo por ahí es peligroso- quería convencerlo en verdad que quería

-no me convences yo voy a seguir yendo hasta hartarme además hay una lindura que llego de kumo y no voy a dejar de ir a visitarla oatosan- sin mas salio del estudio dejando al viejo hombre algo pensativo

El tiempo una vez mas paso y como siempre los chicos crecieron el menor obedeciendo a su padre reenfoco en sus estudios mientras el otro bueno digamos que el tenia pasatiempos mas bien horizontales, ese día arribo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara dispuesto a abordar a su padre quien lo recibió como siempre esperando que al fin recapacitara

-bueno que te tiene tan ansioso hijo- cuestiono esperando alguna respuesta alentadora

-recuerdas los problemas económicos que hemos pasado- dijo rememorando la crisis que atravesaba la familia

-todo el país esta así hijo son las consecuencias que nos dejo la ultima guerra pero porque lo mencionas- ahora si que estaba curioso sobre la felicidad de su muchacho

-encontré la manera de salir del bache padre, mira un sujeto en el "bar" menciono que la renta y venta de "acompañantes" es muy redituable que te parece si la usamos nosotros- su voz alegre contrastaba con la expresión severa del hombre mayor

-estas loco ese sujeto es un esclavista nosotros no nos vamos a dedicar a eso ahora sal de aquí- dijo molesto señalando a la puerta

-pero no entiendes deja muy buen dinero y es lo que necesitamos- trato de convencerlo de que tenia la razón en cuanto a ese escabroso tema

-NO, me oíste no vamos a volvernos unos esclavistas ahora sal de aquí Touma y no vuelvas a mencionarme nada sobre esto- sin mas el molesto joven salió del estudio

Tan pronto el chico salió el viejo hombre bebió un trago de vino mientras miraba la pintura de una mujer en la pared, sonrió con nostalgia hacia tanto que su amada esposa falleció de aquella enfermedad, el trato de criar bien a los niños pero ellos necesitaban de una guía femenina era momento de conseguirles una madrastra; la hallo de inmediato una amble y bella mujer de nombre Kimiko hija de una buena familia y que enviudo sin hijos el no era un joven pero al menos podrían acrece compañía y buscar ser felices, el día previo a la boda llego y el hombre caminaba buscando relajarse los sonidos llegaron a sus oídos eran gemidos de eso estaba bien seguro, negó con la cabeza de seguro Touma estaba con alguna amiga pasando la noche , marcho decidido a escarmentar al muchacho tan pronto entro se quedo helado ahí sobre la cama del chico estaba su futura madrastra gimiendo como una de aquellas mujeres que el frecuentaba y no estaba sola, sobre ella otra chica gemía igualmente mientras Touma hacia sus movimientos pasando de una a otra.

La boda se cancelo de inmediato no se dieron razones al publico pero el molesto hombre envío a su hijo mayor a un viaje en busca de su camino porque era mas que claro que lo perdió hacia mucho tiempo ya, solo esperaba que la distancia y el tiempo lograran enderezar al muchacho.

Los años pasaron veloces y el viejo hombre ya de cabello canoso yacia enfermo en su cama su momento se acercaba y ahora mismo estaba acompañado por sus dos hijos, el mayor Tuma llego esa misma tarde y sin perder el tiempo corrió a la habitación donde su padre ya agonizaba a un lado de ellos el consejero fiel del hombre atestiguaba la escena

-mis…muchachos…la hora de irme con su madre llega- dijo con dificultad y con su voz áspera y reseca

-no digas eso otosama- dijo Tenma mirando fijamente al viejo hombre que era su padre

-lo se…es mi momento…pero antes….debo ceder mi lugar a uno de ustedes cof cof cof- tosio el esfuerzo de hablar era demasiado

-padre- Touma sonreía discreto su momento estaba cerca

-Tenma…tu tomaras…mi lugar- sin mas el hombre hablo dejando a los dos muchachos helados

-no no puedes hacerme esto padre yo soy el mayor tu primogénito porque lo eliges a el- la voz indignada de Touma resonaba en la pequeña sala

-hijo…el…esta listo es un buen líder….respeta a los demás…tu no servirías para esto…lo siento hijo…te amo pero…tu hermano es mejor en eso- sus palabras cansadas apenas lograban salir de su boca

-el es tu favorito siempre lo fue solo por eso lo escoges porque me haces esto- sus palabras estaban llenas de enojo y rencor contra las dos figuras de su familia presentes en esa habitación

-los amo por igual… pero…tu no serás…quien me suceda- sin mas el pobre hombre fallecio, de inmediato Tenma lloro ante la muerte de su padre mientras su iracundo hermano lo miraba con desprecio

-anciano ridículo porque me hizo esto- dijo molesto mirando a su hermano con puro rencor

-no hables así de nuestro padre- dijo molesto Tenma mirando a su hermano siempre altivo y arrogante

-tu mejor que yo que mala broma, yo soy quien guiara no tu, eres muy blando y se necesita a un verdadero hombre para esto porque no tomas a tu esposa y se largan de mi casa- sin mas el puñetazo de Tenma le rompió la nariz ahora estaba de rodillas respirando con dificultad mientras la sangre emanaba de sus fosas nasales

-cállate Touma nuestro padre me eligió a mi no a ti ahora hazte un favor y sal de aquí hermano- Touma se enderezo mirando con rencor a su hermano menor

-me largo pero te arrepentirás de esto me oyes te juro que te vas a arrepentir- azoto la puerta al salir mientras el cielo se nublaba amenazan do con una feroz tormenta lista para caer sobre todo mundo

-espero haber hecho lo correcto padre- dijo Tenma mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su progenitor de nuevo se arrodillo junto a el y lloro a final su familia se rompió en miles de fragmentos

Flash back fin

En las calles de la ciudad resonaron un par de explosiones mientras las personas gritaban y los guardias corrían, las calles se tiñeron de sangre mientras "los colmillos de roca" arremetían con una fuerza casi imparable, Touma miro todo desde la seguridad del cerro en el que estaba, despacio frente a el aparecieron las 5 figuras caminando tranquilamente en dirección de el, sobre el hombro de Kouta un bulto se podía apreciar claramente moviéndola y tratando de zafarse, llegaron junto a el y lo miraron con sonrisas en sus caras

-y bien como les fue- pregunto el hombre de inmediato Kouta arrojo el bulto al suelo donde se desenredo un poco revelando a un chico de unos 12 años con sus ojos llenos de miedo

-hola sobrino- las sonrisa de Touma se ensancho aun mas, un par de hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron y se llevaron al muchacho en rastras

-su pago- arrojo un montón de oro a los mercenarios que lo levantaron de inmediato

-aun nos necesitara señor- pregunto Kouta al hombre frente a ellos

-si aun requiero de sus servicios sin duda mi hermano buscara ninjas para rescatar a su mocoso- dijo el hombre haciendo al siempre perverso Kouta sonreír

-ah si ninjas creo que los pedirá de Konoha es la que queda mas cerca y la que tiene mas nivel por aquí- las palabras de Kouta hicieron sonreír a sus compañeros

-mas personas que aplastar- el voluminoso Goryu dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras el callado Hiban solo sonreía aun mas

-maravilloso mas personas para derramar su sangre- las palabras enloquecidas de Taro como siempre hacían a varios tener escalofríos

-oh que bien, los ninjas de Konoha son lindos, y ahí no halle ningún juguete nuevo quizá entre esos ninjas consiga uno que si me sirva jeje- las palabras perversas de Rea contrastaban con su angelical rostro.

-es probable que mi hermano solicite a alguien en especial, según mis fuentes es muy fuerte y es posible que lo manden- dijo Touma atrayendo la atención del líder de aquel equipo

-¿Quién es?- la pregunta de Kouta hizo a todos sus compañeros gardar silencio mientras el hombre recordaba el nombre de aquel ninja

-creo que se llama Naruto Ishura le dicen el kuro shippu (huracán negro)- la sonrisa de Kouta se agrando aun mas los rumores sobre el rubio eran bien conocidos entre los mercenarios

-esto será muy divertido ese sujeto según dicen es formidable en combate espero que el si me represente un desafío- las palabras de Kouta hicieron sonreír al viejo Touma

-oye Kouta no lo vallas a matar hasta que yo lo vea quizá el si me sirva entiendes- dijo Rea con una malévola sonrisa

-no se si alegrarme, tenerle envidia o sentir pena por ese tal Naruto- dijo Goryu al callado Hiban que solo asintió, por si se lo preguntaba el no podía hablar.

De regreso a la ciudad los guardias corrían como locos ante los gritos desesperados de la madre del chico, en su habitación solo hallaron una carta dirigida a Tenma con un sello muy bien reconocido por todos –Shuo toma esto corre a Konoha Tenma_sama tiene que saberlo- sin mas el hombre subió a un caballo y salio a todo galope a la aldea de la hoja, la noche estaba oscura y sin luna mientras el jinete corría en el bosque a toda velocidad no había tiempo qye perder.

de regreso a Konoha y al tiempo actual un nuevo día se presentaba ante los habitantes de la hoja, por la puerta norte un hombre a caballo entraba a todo galope dirigiéndose a uno de los hoteles de la zona comercial, en el recinto Ishura cierto rubio desayunaba en compañía de sus damas que extrañamente estaban calladas no lo dirían pero la mayoría de ellas tenia un presentimiento bastante insistente clavando en el corazón

-NARUTO_KUN- grito Anko irrumpiendo en el comedor y saltando encima del rubio besándolo con mucha pasión, mas de una se molesto ante el arrebato

-buenos días Anko_chan- saludo el rubio levantándose pero eso si no soltándose de la mujer que no paraba de abrazarlo

-Anko porque no sueltas a Naruto_kun- pregunto Kurenai esperando una buena explicación

-por esto- dijo alegre la mujer despojándose de su gabardina quedando solo con su ropa de malla que siendo honestos no cubría nada

-oye ponte algo de ropa que estas casi desnuda- dijo Kushina molesta por la actitud sierre pervertida de la pelimorada

-solo miren esto- dijo Anko ignorando el comentario de la ojivioleta –ahora que ven además de mi escultural y bello cuerpo- mas de una tuvo una gota esta chica si que se tenia amor propio

-yo no veo nada nuevo en ti- dijo Hana mirando a su amiga que simplemente no paraba de sonreír, los ojos de Kurenai estaba abiertos como platos

-Anko ya no tienes el sello maldito- dijo levantándose de su asiento y señalando acusadoramente, Tayuya presto mucha atención ante esta revelación después de todo se suponía era imposible de retirar

-así es Kurenai_chan ya no lo tengo soy libre por fin soy libre de ese traidor y todo esto es gracias a mi Naruto_kun el me lo quito- dijo ella metiendo la cara del rubio entre sus pechos

-¿Qué?- todas dijeron a la vez mientras el rubio se soltaba en busca de aire, las miradas se enfocaron en Naruto quien tuvo algo de nervios después de todo como explicas lo de la marca de unión a un montón de mujeres que aun no la tienen bueno Kushina la tiene pero eso solo las haría enojar aun mas por fortuna el destino le sonrío al rubio

-Ishura_sama el hokage demanda su presencia de inmediato- dijo un anbu con mascara de oso justo antes de desmayarse la visión tan cercana de Anko fue demasiado para el la mujer sonrío orgullosa y el rubio suspiro aliviado

-lo siento chicas el deber llama- Naruto se desvaneció en su sunshin de sombras

Llego a la oficina casi de inmediato ahí mismo ya le esperaba el serio líder acompañado comos siempre últimamente por la rejuvenecida Koharu, los dos tenían miradas serias en sus caras, Naruto los saludo cortes como siempre y se les quedo mirando pues no decían nada

-bueno ya esta bien no le diré a nadie que el caliente de ojisan embarazo a la joven Koharu no se preocupen- dijo burlón el rubio obteniendo la reacción esperada

-YO NO SOY UN CALIENTE- dijo el hokage rejuvenecido

-YO NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA- grito Koharu eso si bien sonrojada

-entonces cual es el problema- pregunto el rubio retomando la seriedad del momento

-yo te lo explicare Naruto_san- dijo el feudal entrando en escena cargando un trozo de papel apretado en su puño

-lo escucho Tenma_sama- dijo el rubio al líder de hi no kuni (en esta historia ese será el nombre de nuestro feudal es mas que nada por razones de la historia nada mas)

Por la siguiente hora el rubio escucho atento la historia de la vida del feudal, sobre todo la pare en donde el y su hermano tuvieron su discusión final, para el rubio que perdió a su abuelo la familia era muy importante y las acciones de ese hombre eran horribles a su punto de vista –por favor Naruto_san recata a ni hijo salva a mi pequeño Len- las palabras no mas bien las suplicas del feudal hicieron al rubio asentir el tomaría esta misión sin dudar ni un poco, el rescataría a ese chico, la alternativa era después de todo muy inviable, Touma deseaba que su hermano abdicara el puesto en su favor solo dios sabría lo que pasaría si ese sujeto se volvía el feudal de Hi no kuni; el hombre agradeció para enseguida tomar asiento estaba aun muy presionado

-Naruto tienes que saber esto los responsables según testigos son un grupo de mercenarios de iwa se les conoce como "los colmillos de roca" y son muy peligrosos tendrás que llevar un equipo- las palabras de Sarutobi eran sin duda una orden

-son tan fuertes- cuestionó el rubio al hokage que solo asintió

-el problema es su líder Kouta Ritsumo se dice que fue entrenado por los mejores jounins de iwa para volverse su nuevo tsuchikage pero el actual no le vio futuro y lo rechazo, el no lo soporto y deserto al día siguiente esta rankeado como un criminal rango s- las palabras de Koharu lejos de asustar al rubio lo animaron aun mas

-genial ese sujeto será un buen oponente a quien quiere que lleve conmigo hokage_sama- se dirigió con respeto sin duda Naruto estaba muy ansioso de partir

-lleva a Kakashi contigo tiene mucha experiencia en misiones de este tipo y en lidiar con ninjas de iwa- dijo el hombre enviando a un anbu por eternamente atrasado ninja copia, -tu elige a los demás- Naruto se quedo pensativo un segundo

La puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe y cierta pelimorada entro como la dueña del lugar poniéndose firme ante el hokage y Naruto

-yo iré, Naruto_kun necesitara alguin que rastree y Tsume tiene su propia misión hoy y Hana es aun chunin soy su mejor opción- dijo ella sonando muy profesional, el rubio asintió a sus palabras

-muy bien Anko estas en esto pero aun necesitaras mas apoyo- dijo el hombre al rubio que de nuevo no tuvo que pensar en nada

-**yo voy que aquí me muero de aburrimiento**- dijo Rei entrando a la oficina usando una falda demasiado corta abierta de los costados que dejaba ver un corto short negro que contrastaba con su piel blanca, su camisa ninja muy entallada resaltaba sus grandes pechos pero lo que mas le llamo la atención al rubio fue la banda de la hoja en su muelo derecho

-espera Rei_chan eres una ninja de Konoha- pregunto el confundido rubio a la ojidorada que solo sonreia

-desde luego Naruto_kun solo mira esto ¿te gusta?- dijo ella levantando su pierna contra el escritorio dejando ver su larga extremidad bien torneada la pregunta a decir verdad no sabia el ojiazul si se refería a sus piernas o a la bandana

-¿Cuándo?- pregunto Naruto mirando a Sarutobi

Aparentemente hacia unos días la chica entro a su oficina ansiosa de unirse a Konoha, se presento como una huérfana de suna que llego para ver los exámenes chinun y que se quedo al conocer al rubio, de inmediato el ninja olio algo de mentira en esas palabras, pero ignorando eso y su sonrisa espeluznante parecía confiable además Naruto la conocía por lo que le dio una oportunidad una lucha de practica para ver sus habilidades en el campo de entrenamiento privado del hokage, Sarutobi se llevo la sorpresa de su vida cuando ella aplasto con mucha facilidad a un jounin que la provoco alegando algo referente a sus pechos ella lo lanzo por el aire con su arena y bueno digamos que el pobre hombre acabo con fobia a las alturas y a la arena, de inmediato la acepto y promovió a jounin, el rubio suspiro derrotado a el lo obligaron a empezar como genin otra razón mas para odiar a Minato.

-bueno creo que así estaremos bien quizá un medico ya se Shizune ella es experimentada y no tiene tanto trabajo en el hospital como Tsunade- dijo el hokage haciendo al rubio asentir, finalmente el equipo de rescate estaba conformado

-Naruto_san confío en que tu y tus novias traerán a salvo a mi hijo- Anko y Rei sonrieron anchamente al ser reconocidas como novias de rubio, enel hospital por alguna razón Shizune se sonrojo

-lo salvaremos tiene mi palabra Tenma_sama- el hombre acepto eso y salio rumbo a su hotel , nos vemos en la puerta principal de la aldea en una hora- las dos mujeres se esfumaron para prepararse cuando suavemente tocaron a la puerta y entro una rubia de kumo

-hola Yugito_chan- saludo el rubio cortes antes de retirarse de la oficina

-en que te sirvo Yugito_san- saludo el amable hombre despidiendo a su novia que salio para dejarlo trabajar

En la puerta de la aldea tras una hora de esperar el rubio apareció jaloneando a un desconcertado Kakashi –tenemos misión y no quiero que llegues tarde- dijo el rubio mientras las 3 chicas sonreían, sin mas que esperar el grupo partió a su nueva misión rescatar al hijo del feudal.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen, les gusto la manera en que explique la situación, y diganme que tal los nuevos enemigos del rubio todos personajes originales espero mucho de ellos jeje, tambien que tal naruto con sus bromas para con el sandaime y su novia jajaja quien los viera verdad pero bueno esperemos que naruto salve al rehen y acabe con los malos aunque con anko shizune y rei por ahi puede que pasen mas cosas aparte de la pelea espero que kakashi no quiera emular a jiraiya si no lo matan so pretexto de la mision<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte:kurai-sho<br>pd:de que creen que quiera hablar yugito con sarutobi


	55. C54: Encuentro violento

Hola a todo mundo es algo tarde lo se pero bueno como creo lo han notado los martes suelo subir la conti algo tarde eso es porque suelo tener estas mañanas algo ajetreadas pero bueno no quiero alárgame con la historia de mi vida y terminar aburriendolos mejor vallamos a los review

JassZavala:buen puto el que destacaste, francamente ni yo tengo idea y eso que yo escribo esto las pelas ya han llegado y los momentos a solas ya vienen lo prometo jejeje  
>Great Vampire-Shinso:ya veras donde te han fallado tus conclusiones no te impacientes y es verdad kakashi no puede emularlo solo leer su obra y la accion no te preocupes ya viene llegando<br>Tenshi no Genei:que bueno que te gusto la reve historia era para no tener que meterlo en flash backs a cada rato y la mision pues terminara...tendras que leerlo jejeje  
>Loquin:tu lo dijiste pobre, el equipo de los colmillos ya veras de que estan hechos ya lo veras jeje, y si el equipo da miedo sobretodo para naruto jajaja<br>terminex:bueno por partes no creo merecer alabanzas, segund no tienes idea de lo que fue aguantar a esas personas y no morir en el intento, luego lo de las demandas pues alguna ventaja tenia que tener el que esa zorra loca anduviera por aqui, lo de prestarte al rubio tu tomalo con confianza jeje y de Rea mmm pues habra que leer para averiguarlo jeje, lo de nibi creo que esta mas que claro que va al harem y lo del naruto/rei ya vendra no desesperes, la cara de itachi es algo que yo tambien quiero ver  
>xona potter namikaze:ni yo lo habria dichi mejor lo que se viene y lo de Rea uniendose a la familia mmm tendras que leerlo para saber<br>resuelto esto vallamos con el nuevo capitulo

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 54: Encuentro violento<strong>

El equipo de la aldea de la hoja corría a toda velocidad por los árboles saltando de rama en rama en dirección de la capital de Hi no kuni el ultimo sitio donde los secuestradores fueron divisados, marchaban a toda velocidad casi sin platica alguna a decir verdad se podía ver a un Naruto muy decidido al frente un Kakashi serio que ocasionalmente enfilaba su mano al bolsillo donde cargaba su tan amado libro claro la ultima edición del mismo una nueva serie denominada "tormenta de pasión" no logro avanzar mucho en ella pero por lo que leyó seguro iba a ser muy divertida.

A un costado la feliz Anko seguía al rubio eso si sin dejar de tener sus pensamientos y demás planes para con el después de todo la libero del sello maldito por lo que se merecía un buen regalo –(seré su juguete toda una noche para que me haga lo que quiera estoy segura que lo vamos a disfrutar mucho Naruto_kun)- pensó la pelimorada con una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa relamiéndose los labios ante la infinidad de escenarios que ya desfilaban por su mente; Al otro extremo Rei tampoco dejaba de mirar al rubio jounin que seguía serio enfocado al frente –(**ya veras Naruto_kun después de terminar esta misión finalmente lograre que me reclames como tu compañera y ocupare mi lugar en tu cama y debajo de ti jejeje**)- la espeluznantemente lujuriosa sonrisa de peliarenosa era perturbadora y excitante todo en uno lastima que cierta zorra pelirroja aun estuviese resentida con su actitud; en la parte posterior del grupo la siempre serena y callada Shizune avanzaba a toda prisa alegre de ser elegida por el rubio para esta misión eso si tenia un leve sonrojo en su cara todo producto de una conversación con su maestra que un poco bebida la noche de la guerra y la fiesta le soltó todo lo que el rubio le hizo cuando lo conoció era mas que obvio que las imágenes mentales de ella en un cuarto cuidando de un rubio herido que le agradecía de cierta manera que implicaba sudor y gemidos la tenían bastante roja –(Naruto_kun)- pensó añorante esperando que su pequeño lapsus imaginatorio se realizara pronto no lo diría o reconocería pero tenia ya algo de tiempo desde la ultima vez que tuvo algo de acción intima y estaba mas que deseosa de que el rubio le ayudara con ese problemita.

Llegaron a la ciudad a la distancia se podían apreciar aun los restos de las edificaciones derroidas, necesitaban información y tenían que conseguirla se separaron a toda velocidad en busca de alguna pista el tiempo corría en su contra en menos de una semana si el feudal no renunciaba a favor de su hermano su hijo seria asesinado por el, el grupo obviamente no encontró mucha evidencia o testigos materiales lo único que lograron corroborar fue el grupo responsable los nombrados "colmillos de roca", todo marchaba sin mayores avances cuando ya se reunían en las afueras del pueblo a la distancia apareció una sonriente Rei cargando lo que parecía eran restos de un porta kunai, su elaboración y grabados correspondían con uno de la aldea de la roca, en su interior restos de comida un par de shurikens oxidados y un mapa maltrecho de un poblado en medio de la nación del fuego

-conozco este lugar es un sitio se suponía que era un pueblo de agricultores pero fue abandonado cuando una plaga acabo con los cultivos, hasta donde se un traficante se lo quedo es probable que vallan para allá a esconderse o abastecerse- dijo el rubio usando su experiencia como mercenario

-entonces tenemos que ir para allá- dijo Kakashi despegando un poco la vista de su amado libro y gimiendo mentalmente estaba en la mejor parte cuando el monje guerrero Naguto conocía a una linda Youko silvestre que respondía al nombre Nitsumi

-si hay que movernos gran trabajo Rei_chan- dijo el ojiazul sonriéndole a la orgullosa ojidorada

-**lo que sea por ti Naruto_kun tu pídemelo y lo are gustosa**- su vos cargada de lujuria hizo sonreír al ninja enmascarado mientras Shizune la miraba de mala manera y Anko sonreía

-así se habla Rei_chan – dijo la pelimorada dándole ánimos a su amiga mientras el rubio centrado en la misión pasaba por alto el doble sentido de sus palabras

-andando- ordeno y el grupo salio de prisa.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja Sarutobi estaba aun pensativo en su oficina, después de su reunión con Yugito la despidió para meditar el ofrecimiento, se trataba de un pacto de no agresión con kumo algo beneficioso para ambas aldeas pero aun así persistía el asunto de lo que ocurrió la ocasión anterior cuando trataron de secuestrar a Hinata, ese antecedente le motivaba a rechazar el acuerdo pero por otro lado el nuevo raikage hacia levantar un poco mas sus expectativas de que todo el convenio fuese verdadero y no una farsa como en la ocasión anterior todo esto lo tenia preocupado; la puerta de su oficina se abrió y la siempre serena Koharu entro en escena caminando hasta el escritorio y rodeándole toco el hombro del kage que salio de su meditación y la saludo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Qué te preocupa?- cuestiono con preocupación su antigua compañera

-la oferta del nuevo tratado con kumo eso m preocupa no se si aceptar y si es otra trampa- la preocupación era mas que palpable en la voz de Sarutobi

-nos convendría no pelear con ellos además a estas alturas Hinata ya no es blanco ella esta con Naruto por lo que dudo con la fama que se esta haciendo traten de secuestrarla solo les restaría Hanabi pero con lo que pasó hace años dudo que Hiashi la deje sola si alguien de kumo llega a la aldea- las palabras de la mujer eran mas que acertadas y despejaban la mente dudosa del kage rejuvenecido

-creo que tienes razón hay que aceptar además esto beneficiara a las dos aldeas gracias por tu ayuda Koharu_chan- la sonrisa del hombre ella la hizo sonrojar un poco mientras desviaba los ojos

-quien hace esto por las aldeas si sigues así no me vas a llevar a cenar y no pienso perderme la oportunidad de ir a ese restaurante- la cara de Sarutobi se quedo un poco pasmada después de todo su motivo era mas que personal

-jajaja no te preocupes yo te llevo Koharu_chan sabes estuve hablando con mi nieto Konohamaru en la mañana y me pregunto si tu y yo le podíamos dar un tío que fuera menor que el- las palabras del hombre dejaron a la mujer pensativa, de pronto ella lo abrazo y se besaron con fuerza repegandose uno al otro

-al diablo la cena mejor vamos a casa Saru_kun- la voz deseosa de la mujer alegro a Sarutobi mientras ambos se desvanecían en una bola de humo, bendito rejuvenecimiento de Naruto.

De regreso con el equipo de la hoja estaban ya acampando a las afueras del poblado que ahora mismo hervía en personas, de entre las ramas se podía apreciar los ojos molestos del rubio que miraba con deseos asesino a los tipos que ahora mismo arrastraban a un grupo de mujeres esposadas sin duda fueron traídas contra su voluntad, algo que el rubio detestaba en exceso era el que maltratasen a las mujeres y esos sujetos hacían meritos para que el los matara sin piedad alguna

-ya es tarde será mejor que acampemos un poco lejos de aquí antes de entrar por información no sabemos que podamos encontrar- el grupo asintió alejándose un poco del sitio, de inmediato se asignaron las ocupaciones

-Kakashi usted acomode las tiendas, Anko_chan y Rei_chan consignan leña, Shizune_chan te dejo la comida estoy seguro de que tienes un buen sazón- la chica se sonrojo un poco por el voto de confianza mara molestia de las otras dos- yo voy por agua- sin mas el rubio se perdió entre los árboles.

El rubio estaba pensativo mientras la noche ya caía sobre el bosque, sabia que el tiempo se les acababa si esto seguía así tendría que invocar un zorro rastreador para hallarles pronto y aun quería mantener eso como su arma secreta sabia que podía confiar en las chicas pero no estaba seguro de Kakashi aun, lo dejo para después ya que encontró un río y sin mas se agacho a recolectar agua, en ese momento noto las prendas bien dobladas sobre una roca, era ropa de mujer

-valla valla pero que tenemos aquí es un rubio y lindo pervertido- dijo la divertida voz femenina al frente

Naruto se reincorporo de inmediato mirando al frente listo para disculpare; se quedo callado cuando la chica frente a el se mostró sonriente y orgullosa, su piel blanca contrastaba con la ropa intima que aun usaba de color vino sus pechos seguramente del tamaño de los de Anko se mecían suavemente mientras se acercaba a la orilla de piernas largas y bien torneadas, vientre plano, caderas redondeadas, bellos ojos gris oscuro mas que los de Kurayami que en este momento estaba molesta junto con Natsumi, su largo cabello verde oscuro mojado se le pegaba a la espalda

-perdón no quise espiar – dijo el rubio inclinándose respetuosamente

-no te preocupes comprendo que fue un accidente pero dime que hace alguien tan lindo solo por aquí, hay mucho malvado por ahí porque no vienes conmigo vivo cerca y seguro que podemos pasar una buena noche juntos (creo que conseguí un nuevo juguete)- el rubio tuvo un extraño presentimiento esa mujer era bella pero algo le decía que no debía confiar en ella

-me encantaría pero temo debo regresar con mis amigos- a la distancia los gritos de Anko llamándolo lo hicieron alejarse amablemente de la peliverde

-hasta luego Naruto_kun y soy Rea por cierto nos vemos luego (creo que tiene novia ni hablar tendré que matarla verdad mi lindo Naruto_kun)- el rubio se alejo perdiéndose entre los árboles mientras una maligna sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la mujer.

Fue una cena bastante sabrosa en opinión del rubio que no paraba d lanzarle incesantes cumplidos a la morena que solamente se ponía mas y mas roja, al final de la velada las chicas se fueron a sus respectivas tiendas mientras un par de clones de Naruto hacían guardia, como siempre sentado a la luz de la fogata leyendo su amado libro estaba Kakashi soltando una que otra risita pervertida al parecer llego al capitulo en el que el protagonista conocía a la sexy y salvaje líder de un clan nómada tenia por nombre Tsure cosa rara que a esas alturas el no hubiese relacionado bien los nombres no creen

-deberías ir a dormir Kakashi mañana se puede poner intenso esto- las palabras del rubio atrajeron la atención del hombre enmascarado

-esta nuevo libro es magnifico simplemente no puedo dejar de leerlo Naruto- la cara del rubio perdió algo de color cuando miro la ilustración de la primera pagina era un dibujo un tanto escueto de el rodeado por algunas muy conocidas kunoichis que se hospedaban con el

-mejor vete a dormir así puedes soñar con que tu eres el protagonista del libro- no tuvo que decirlo dos veces el peliplateado casi corrió ante la posibilidad de tener un sueño de esa índole –(creo que cuando se entere Tsunade_chan de ese libro ero sanin se va a morir)- pensó el rubio sintiendo lastima por el sanin de los sapos

Hablando de el en algún lugar oculto en la aldea de la hoja el mencionado Jiraiya terminaba de escribir el segundo volumen de su nueva seria, estaba mas que orgulloso el tiraje del volumen 1 se agoto en menos de 2 semanas y ahora estaban ansiosos por lanzar el volumen dos, una sonrisa pervertida adorno su cara cuando considero las posibilidades –Naruto mi muchacho con tu harem mínimo voy a escribirle unos 20 volúmenes- su sonrisa pervertida adorno el rostro mientras en otro rincón de la aldea cierta ojimiel tenia muchas ganas de golpearlo sin saber verdaderamente la razón de ello.

De regreso con el equipo de la hoja estaba cómodamente dormidos unos mas que otros, despacio una silueta salio de su tienda y comenzó a caminar discretamente en dirección de la tienda del rubio –y a donde se supone que vas semi desnuda Rei- dijo Anko apareciendo de pronto y mirando de mala manera a la ojidorada que ahora mismo vestía únicamente sostén y pantaletas ambas de color celeste –**oh** **yo solo iba por agua Anko** – respondió con una verdadera mentira mientras la pelimorada entrecerraba los ojos –si claro mas bien ibas con Naruto_kun por "leche" verdad- las palabras de la mujer sadica sonaban claramente molestas

-**oye yo no he tenido mi momento a solas con el además, porque usas lencería morada y estas parada aquí en medio de la noche**- así dio inicio la pequeña discusión entre las dos amigas mientras cierta morena en su tienda se enojaba mas con ella misma que con las mujeres afuera –(debi moverme antes)- pensó con tristeza ella estuvo despierta mas de ½ hora dudando en si debía o no ir a ver al rubio ahora ya no podía o esas dos la matarían.

El nuevo día despuntaba en el bosque y el equipo de la hoja ya indagaba separados en el poblado obviamente todos tenían un henge para ocultar sus verdaderas formas, fue Kakashi quien consiguió la información que necesitaban al parecer los mercenarios en cuestión tenían un escondite en el extremo norte del bosque cerca del río, eso le dio ideas al rubio sobre cierta peliverde, sin mas el grupo de la hoja camino directo al sitio como si fuese cosa del destino tres individuos ya los esperaban uno de ellos una bella mujer de cabello verde que vestía un uniforme estándar de kunoichi bastante revelador y corto mostrando sus largas piernas, el otro un hombre sereno de expresión tranquila que portaba un par de dagas en los costados de su ropa y el tercero un sujeto enorme empuñando una larga lanza sobre un hombro; no tenia caso ocultarse el equipo de la hoja aterrizo frente a los sujetos

-hola de nuevo Naruto_kun- saludo amorosamente la peliverde recorriendo al rubio de arriba abajo

-oye de donde conoces tu a Naruto_kun- protesto la pelimorada a la que no le agradaba nada la forma en que ella miraba al rubio

-nos conocimos anoche mientras yo tomaba un baño en el río pero adivino tu debes ser la próximamente difunta novia de Naruto_kun- sus palabras y su bello rostro fueron opacadas por la maligna sonrisa que adorno su cara

-de que hablas Rea- protesto el rubio mientras Kakashi no dejaba de mirara al sujeto de las dagas el tipo no le quitaba la mirada de encima y eso por alguna razón le daba nervios

-oh no te preocupes Naruto_kun yo cuidare bien de ti después de todo yo cuido bien de mis juguetes estoy segura que tu y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho en las noches solo es cosa de que mate a esa estupida- sin decir mas la peliverde se lanzo a una vertiginosa velocidad contra Anko quien recibió de lleno el impacto

El combate se desato y de inmediato el callado Hiban desenfundo sus dagas corriendo contra Kakashi a una gran velocidad, lanzo un par de kunais el peliplateado mientras de manera asombrosa el callado enemigo salto en el aire apoyándose en ellos para dar un salto, giro como trompo de manera horizontal y Kakashi se movió a tiempo mientras 4 cortes aparecían en el suelo, las dagas brillaban blancosas el sujeto era afín al viento; mas allá el voluminoso Goryu ataco con una estocada frontal a la medico del equipo gracias a su agilidad Shizune logro evadir el mortal golpe y de un hábil giro 4 senbons de clavaron en el brazo del hombre que solo sonrío, hizo fuerza y las agujas se rompieron bajo la presión de sus músculos –Naruto sigan adelante nosotros nos encargaremos de esto- dijo Kakashi mientras el rubio lanzaba una mirada a las dos mujeres, Anko le lanzo una confiada sonrisa mientras la morena asentía esquivando otra estocada

-esta bien tengan cuidad vamos Rei_chan- el par volvió a correr en dirección de la base de esos sujetos.

El par desapareció a la distancia mientras Kakashi de nuevo eludía los mortales cortes de esas dagas, no quiso quedarse atrás y saco un par de kunais chocaron de frente pero de nuevo el blancoso chakra cubrió las dagas que cortaron las armas del ninja de Konoha con mucha facilidad, se agacho para evitar ser decapitado, rodó por el suelo e imitando a Gai lanzo una patada ascendente el golpe dio de lleno en la barbilla de Hiban que de manera asombrosa abrazo la pierna de Kakashi con sus propias piernas jalandolo junto a el, fue un giro extraño y poderoso el que alzo al ninja copia y lo clavo en el suelo mientras el ojigris aterrizaba aun con esa expresión de felicidad en su cara.

-eres mas hábil de lo que pareces- dijo Kakashi mientras Hiban entraba de nuevo en posición de ataque –que no hablas- cuestionó el ninja copia al callado mercenario

-Hiban no puede hablar, en su clan todos nacen sin curdas vocales pero con una gran fuerza y agilidad como compensación- dijo Goryu mientras atacaba de frente a Shizune

La morena rodó por el suelo mientras la gran lanza abría un surco profundo, de un jalon Goryu alzo una enorme roca con su arma de metal lanzándosela a la pobre morena, un rápido kawarimi salvo la situación, pero de nuevo el enorme hombre ataco de frente ahora con el extremo plano de su lanza usándole como martillo, los golpes poderosos retumbaban en el suelo alzando escombros y polvo mientras Shizune se tambaleaba –que mala suerte me toco una debilucha- dijo el gigantesco hombre dejando caer su arma sobre la pobre chica medico, el suelo se hundió y Shizune permaneció de pie su mano derecha brillaba de color verde mientras sostenía la enorme arma con facilidad –no soy debil- dijo la molesta chica de pelo negro jalando la lanza Goryu se fue de frente mientras ella retraía su brazo y lanzaba un poderoso puñetazo a la cara del sujeto fue un golpe imponente que lo hizo retroceder un par de metros antes de caer al suelo con sangre saliendo de su nariz –nunca seré tan fuerte como Tsunade_sama, pero aun así no soy débil- dijo la desafiante chica mientras Goryu se levantaba bastante molesto.

Mas atrás Anko se batía en un combate de taijutsu contra la peliverde, el puño izquierdo de la mujer de iwa voló por el aire clavándose en el estomago de la pelimorada, de un veloz movimiento Anko se dejo caer al suelo jalando el brazo de Rea con ella mientras sus piernas se clavaban en sus costillas, la peliverde voló un poco antes de caer de pie a unos metros de distancia –hora de ponernos serios no crees Doton: doryuundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- el gran reptil de roca se lanzo violento contra la mujer de cabello morado que apenas evadió el asalto frontal de la chica que sonreía ansiosa –esquivar no te ayudara tonta …Doton: doryu taiga (elemento tierra: rio fluyente de tierra)- el suelo bajo Anko se licuo mientras se movía a gran velocidad arrastrándola con fuerza hasta azotarla contra los escombros del gran dragón de roca que se lanzo previamente

-que mala kunoichi eres, sin duda Naruto_kun se merece algo mejor algo como yo- dijo Rea con una gran sonrisa

-eso crees- la voz de Anko sonó a su espalda mientras emergía de los árboles lanzándole varias serpientes al cuerpo, mas atrás la ora pelimorada se desvanecía en humo…fue un clon.

El ninja copia se movía a gran velocidad esquivando las cuchillas de aire que Hiban le lanzaba sin parar, los árboles y rocas eran cortados sin piedad alguna por el sujeto de cabello negro que aun con esa sonrisa atacaba sin parar, el katon de Kakashi era su mejor carta en este momento

-Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)- le enorme esfera de flamas voló contra Hiban quien abrió grandes sus ojos ante esta ofensiva.

La bola de fuego lo golpeo de frente, su sonrisa se extendió aun mas mientras su boca se abría grande, de manera asombrosa las flamas comenzaron a moverse como si estuvieran en un remolino mientras eran engullidas por la boca abierta del sujeto de ojos grises, la mirada de Kakashi era de total incredulidad –(se comió mi bola de fuego)- la sonrisa de Hiban aumeto mas mientras su pecho se inflaba su boca se abrió de nuevo mientras la bola de fuego salía de su interior ahora impulsada por el viento, se volvió enorme y atrapo a Kakashi la explosión fue tremenda mientras el ninja copia era carbonizado.

Shizune peleaba con todo lo que tenia ahora sus senbon volaban con mucha mas fuerza clavándose aun mas profundo en la carne de su enorme oponente, la lanza de Goryu brillo azul intenso –Raiton : den´atsu ransu (elemento rayo: lanza de voltaje)- la punta de su arma brillo con las chispas eléctricas mientras la lanzaba al frente un brillante relámpago perfectamente idéntico a su lanza surco el aire y golpeo a la morena –aaaaahhhhh- grito de dolor Shizune mientras le energía la arrastraba por el aire hasta golpear un árbol , su cuerpo entero estaba entumido –hora de morir estupida, la lanza de Goryu brillo de nuevo y otra lanza eléctrica surco el aire lista para matar a Shizune, la imagen del rubio cruzo su mente y avivo sus deseos de pelear, sus manos trazaron sellos lo mas rápido que pudieron y ataco de frente -Raiton: sen denki dekiru (elemento rayo: mil golpes eléctricos)- la boca de la morena se abrió y las cintos de pequeñas esferas eléctricas surcaron el aire, golpearon de frente la lanza que estallo en una explosión de estática, de entre el humo las esferas siguieron lloviendo sobre el asombrado Goryu que recibió el ataque de frente –aaaargggg- su cuerpo le dolía bastante mientras los proyectiles lo bombardeaban arrojándolo hacia atrás; cayo apoyado en su lanza mientras Shizune avanzaba de entre el humo con una mirada decidida y su ahora uniforme jounin estándar desgarrado del costado izquierdo

-eres buena – dijo el gran Goryu enderezándose para seguir la lucha

-debes rendirte tus nervios están lastimados no podrás moverte rápido y eso es una gran desventaja- las palabras preocupadas de la morena solo hacían sonreír mas al sujeto del arma metálica

-tu no me mandas – de manera increíble cargo a máxima velocidad contra la impactada Shizune, el arma de metal helado penetro su carne derramando la sangre sobre el campo de batalla, los ojos de la morena estaban abiertos de par en par mientras la sangre emanaba de la herida en su hombro –no es bueno pelear conmigo- la elevo en el aire clavando mas el arma en el hombro de la morena que gritaba de dolor mientras era arrojada lejos y se desplomaba para dejar un charco de sangre debajo de ella.

El grito de dolor de Shizune llego a los oídos del ninja copia que Sergio del suelo listo para rematar a Hiban a gran velocidad el sujeto de las dagas se dio la vuelta y esquivo el kunai clavando de frente su arma en el cuerpo del nina peliplateado, la segunda daga se clavo junto a la otra en el pecho de Kakashi, brillo y estallo en una gran bola brillante arrojando al ojigris contra una enorme roca, se levanto muy molesto su expresión finalmente cambio a un costado sobre una roca se alzaba el ninja de cabello plateado con su ojos sharingan ya descubierto –no tengo tiempo que perder contigo- sus palabras resonaron serias y mortales en los oídos del pelinegro

Kakashi realizo los sellos a gran velocidad uno de los tantos jutsus que copio a lo largo de su vida le iba a ser muy útil en este momento –Doton: iwayado kuzushi (elemento tierra: colmillos de tierra)- afilados colmillos de roca emergieron del suelo a una vertiginosa velocidad lanzándose contra Hiban casi como si una enorme mandíbula se cerrara en torno a el, el sharingan de Kakashi anticipo el movimiento y corriendo a la izquierda empuño su kunai que cayo con precisión mortal sobre la espalda del renegado de Iwa, el arma fría entro en la carne, de pronto el ojigris perdió forma volviéndose un montón de tierra amorfo –que no debió engañar a mi sharingan- dijo el enmascarado en completo estado de shock de la amorfa masa de tierra emergió Hiban con una sonrisa demente en su cara alzándose mortal frente a Kakashi sus dagas blancas se cerraban entorno a su cuello listas para decapitarlo, en una maniobra veloz se reemplazo con un tronco que fue cortado justo en el ultimo segundo.

Kakashi respiraba agitado después de todo casi era asesinado, no podía creerlo de alguna manera ese sujeto logro engañar a su Sharingan solo por un instante y eso casi le cuesta la vida, de nuevo las cuchillas de viento corrieron cortando todo a su paso mientras Kakashi danzaba entre ellas evadiendo su muerte; Anko estaba mas que molesta en este preciso instante tuvo a Rea en sus manos pero cuando le clavo el kunai en el corazón estallo en una lluvia de rocas y grava

-que te pasa no puedes con una verdadera kunoichi no me extraña que Naruto_kun buscara diversión anoche- su voz burlona resonaba por los árboles a su alrededor

-CALLATE NARUTO_KUN NOS AMA A TODAS EL NUNCA NOS TRAICIONARIA- dijo la molesta mujer de cabello morado

Una lluvia de misiles de roca despedazo los árboles a su alrededor mientras la sangre emanaba de su rodilla izquierda, solo un proyectil la golpeo pero fue suficiente para herirla de verdad –todas? Oh mi pequeño Naruto_kun tiene varias novias jejeje quien lo viera ahora mas que nunca lo quiero si el puede con todas estoy segura de que me aguantara como nadie, te mencione que voy a montarlo todos los dias- la voz arrogante de Rea solo hacia enojar mas a Anko

–MALDITA- otro misil de roca golpeo a la pelimorada en el estomago doblándola sobre sus rodillas

-jajajaja las kunoichis de la hoja son tan fáciles de manipular ya se te dejare con vida para que veas como entrego mi cuerpo a Naruto_kun- sus palabras burlonas hacían juego con su mueca perversa

-tu también eres fácil de manipular- una enorme serpiente salio de entre los árboles y abrazo con fuerza a Rea, la gran constrictora la apretó con fiereza mientras la peliverde gemía de dolor

-esto no basta- la sonrisa en la cara de la mujer fue una clara señal del suelo largos colmillos de roca emergieron despedazando a la invocación de Anko

Las dos mujeres chocaron de frente y Rea recibió ahora un puñetazo directo de la mujer de cabello morado se doblo sobre sus rodillas mientras la pierna de Anko descendía en una patada a su cabeza, fue un golpe certero en la nuca que la tiro al suelo, se incorporo despacio solo para ver de frente a su cara una gran bola de tierra, se levanto deprisa y recibió el impacto en el vientre, la arrastro uno metros antes de desbalagarse, despacio cayo sobre una de sus rodillas, Anko apareció frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y un kunai en su mano, Rea hundió sus manos en la tierra y al sacarlas una enorme ola de rocas azoto la zona de la batalla levantando árboles y escombros por igual, la mujer de pelo morado se sujeto como pudo de un gran roble que apenas soporto el embate tan pronto salto el árbol se desplomo al suelo, frente a ella no había nada.

-donde estas maldita- mascullo molesta la kunoichi de la hoja

-aquí- Rea emergió del suelo detrás de Anko sus manos la sujetaron con fuerza de las muñecas mientras se agitaba en busca de libertad , giro para darle un cabezazo pero de manera sorpresiva la mujer de pelo verde…¿la beso?; los labios de Anko estaba en pleno contacto con los de su enemiga, poco a poco sus fuerzas la dejaron y sus manos cayeron a los lados mientras Rea deslizaba sus manos hacia los pechos firmes de Anko amasándolos suavemente haciéndola gemir una sonrisa maligna se formo en su cara –eres muy fuerte y bella también serás un buen juguete y me ayudaras a atraer a Naruto_kun verdad mi linda kunoichi de la hoja- los ojos de Anko se oscurecieron mientras el sabor hipnótico de los labios de Rea nublaba su mente, -veamos que tal saben estas bellezas- sin decir mas la peliverde se prendió de uno de los pezones de Anko quien gimió con placer mientras sentía su chakra abandonar su cuerpo –(me roba el chakra esta bruja roba mi chakra y me gusta que hago Naruto_kun que hago)- la mente asustada de Anko rememoro al rubio, su corazón latió y su mente rompió el encanto ella podría caer en sus manos pero nunca le entregaría a su amado rubio, soltó un codazo que separo a la peliverde de su cuerpo mientras ella lanzaba otro par de kunais para ganar distancia

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Nadie puede rechazarme ni hombre o mujer nadie rechaza a una mujer de mi clan

-nunca conseguirás que te entregue a Naruto_kun me oyes nunca- los sellos de Anko lanzaron de nuevo una bola de tierra que la peliverde eludió con facilidad

-no se como lo hiciste pero solo necesitas otro beso y tu serás mía y me ayudaras a conseguir a Naruto_kun estoy segura que su chakra me ara mucho mas bella y fuerte- sonrió malignamente, esta mujer era siniestra se podría decir que era una especie de vampiresa de chakra.

Goryu caminaba seguro y arrogante frete a el una sangrante Shizune luchaba por levantarse mientras el alzaba su enorme lanza de hierro y la clavaba en el suelo, las chispas eléctricas electrificaron la zona haciendo a la morena gritar de dolor mientras su cuerpo de nuevo se entumía ante la descarga de poder, -bueno como eres una linda chica seré bueno contigo y de matare de una vez te parece- acomodo su lanza en posición de estocada listo para rematar a la ninja medico que ya lo veía venir listo para matarla –(no le fallare a Naruto_kun)- pensó la decidida mujer su mano brillo verde mientras la electricidad inundaba su brazo, la lanza se abalanzo contra ella mientras lanzaba su ultimo jutsu –Raiton: kendenki (elemento rayo: espada eléctrica)- el brazo se brillo afilado y electrificado mientras golpeaba la punta del arma, el metal chirreo por la electricidad que surco el brazo de Goryu la fuerza de Shizune flaqueo un poco mientras el arma comenzaba a atravesase su espada eléctrica, empujo con la gran fuerza que le enseño su maestra y la lanza de Goryu no aguanto se dividió a todo lo largo justo por la mitad para que la mano de Shizune se clavara en su pecho atravesándole el corazón –AAAAAAHHHHHH- cayo al suelo con una profusa hemorragia y el corazón detenido el mercenario murió, Shizune se dejo caer de rodillas mientras ella misma sanaba su hombro lacerado que estaba a medio curar todo gracias a las enseñanzas de su maestra

-muchas gracias por todo Tsunade_sama-

Kakashi eludía con facilidad gracias al ojos Uchiha que poseía el problema era que de alguna manera ese tipo lograba moverse de una forma que su ojo no predecía casi como si algo se interpusiera en su campo de visión y entonces lo comprendió, de alguna manera el aire a su alrededor estaba inundado de chakra distorsionando la percepción de su sharingan, contrario a todo lo que alguien pensaría el ninja copia cubrió su legendario ojo rojo, desenfundo un par de kunais y cargo de frente, Hiban sonrío pus pensaba que la desesperación hacia mella en Kakashi las armas chocaron e igual que la vez anterior los kinais se partieron, el peligris se movió con agilidad desenfundando kunai tras kunai girando en torno a Hiban que con una sonrisa arrogante dividía todas sus armas al final se quedo sin kunai, salto en el aire y lanzo un montón de Shuriken que también fueron cortados en pedazos, el suelo estaba tapizado con los restos de las armas de Kakashi

El ninja enmascarado realizo un par de sellos y su mano comenzó a brillar al cubrirse de electricidad en instantes su técnica original rugía poderosa mucho mas que el pobre chidori de Sasuke, Hiban sonrío mientras sus dagas se cubrían de viento –quizá tienes ventaja elemental pero la estrategia aun esta a mi favor- un relámpago escapo del jutsu de Kakashi electrificando el suelo convirtiendo todos los pedazos de metal en una malla eléctrica que cubrió de energía a Hiban, sus gritos inexistentes emanaban se su boca abierta mientras sus nuervios eran bombardeados con gran poder, sus dagas cayeron de sus manos en shock mientras Kakashi corría de frente a el –Raikiri- el jutsu eléctrico se incrusto en su pecho atravesándolo por completo su corazón se hizo trisas mientras sus pulmones eran calcinados con la energía brillante, la electricidad se disipo y Hiban cayo al suelo sin vida mientras el ninja copia suspiraba cansado mirando al cielo –este sujeto fue mas difícil de lo que pensaba, quizá no necesito depender tanto del sharingan- sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando emprendió el camino hacia Shizune.

Anko estaba mas que molesta estaba cansada lanzar bola tras bola de tierra le estaba pasando factura, eso aunado al sin numero de sustituciones que realizaba para evadir a la diabólica mujer la estaban agotando muchísimo no podría seguir esquivando mucho tenia que atacar de manera definitiva de una buena vez y terminar con esa batalla –(tengo que matarla ya)- pensó algo apresurada, un dragón de tierra la golpeo por la espalda y la lanzo contra un árbol con fuerza no la dejo inconciente pero si algo paralizada –ya eres mía- abrió sus ojos asustada pero fue tarde los dulces labios de Rea ya estaban en su boca, poco a poco su mente se hundió en la nada mientras sus ojos se oscurecían, despacio los labios de la peliverde abandonaron los suyos y de nuevo comenzó a amasar sus pechos, los suaves gemidos de Anko la hacían sonreír ahora si estaba en sus manos, despacio uno de sus brazos bajo y su mano subió para hallarse con una húmeda prenda de ropa interior –serás buena niña y me ayudaras a conseguir a Naruto_kun verdad- su voz dulce hizo asentir a la kunoichi –ahora si linda dame todo el chakra que te queda y vuélvete mi juguete- se prendió de nuevo de uno de sus pechos y suavemente la masturbo mientras mamaba el endurecido pezón, Anko estaba perdida en el mar del placer que esta malévola mujer le producía poco a poco su chakra la dejaba, de pronto los ojos de Rea se abrieron como platos y se separo en shock cayendo de rodillas en su estomago una profusa hemorragia y en la mano de Anko un ensangrentado kunai –nunca tendrás a Naruto_kun, las personas que ven a los demás como objetos no deberían existir- lanzo su arma y la clavo entre los ojos de la peliverde que cayo al suelo sin vida; sonrió orgullosa al final la ambición de esa mujer la mato, suspiro y miro el cielo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia donde se suponía estaban los demás –esa maldita me puso bien caliente ahora si que te necesito Naruto_kun- dijo con un mohín infantil en su cara .

A una buna distancia de ellos el rubio y la ojidorada estaban detenidos justo frente a un espeluznante sujeto de mirada homicida con una gran cimitarra en su mano -¿Quién quiere morir primero?- pregunto con una gran sonrisa en su arma se podían ver los restos de sangre de incontables victimas, el rubio estaba listo para el combate

-**yo me encargo de el Naruto_kun tu sigue adelante**- le dijo la demonio de una cola al rubio ninja

-estas segura Rei_chan- cuestiono el ojiazul a la chica de cabello color arena

-**si lo estoy solo necesito algo de motivación**- sin decir mas le dio un intenso beso al rubio que tras un par de segundos correspondió con un agresivo juego de lenguas con ella

-gánale Rei_chan- indico el rubio justo antes de salir corriendo y pasar a un lado del sujeto que pareció no prestarle atención solo miraba fijamente a la mujer de ojos dorados

-**bueno estupido creo que voy a matarte**- dijo Rei con una sonrisa homicida en su cara

-no si te mato primero- y se lanzo al ataque sin medir las consecuencias de lo que hacia.

En una pequeña mansión el siempre celoso Touma tomaba algo de te mientras su asustado sobrino miraba todo maniatado – no t preocupes sobrino tu padre hará lo correcto y me cederá su titulo ya lo veras jejeje- su risa perversa resonó en la habitación, a poco mas de un kilómetro de la mansión Kouta aguardaba a su oponente estaba bien seguro de quien seria y eso solo lo hacia estar mas emocionado

-vamos kuro shippu (huracán negro) ven aquí y muéstrame que tan fuerte eres- a la distancia el rubio se acercaba a toda velocidad, una gran pelea estaba a punto de desatarse.

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta este capitulo estuvo lleno de acción espero les gustara, bueno ahora mis cuestiones que les pareció el desempeño de Shizune digo fue entrenada por una sanin es obvio que es fuerte, también parece que Kakashi ya comienza a entender que no siempre debe depender del sharingan y por ultimo pero no menos importante la bueno no se si llamarle pelea al encuentro de Anko y Rea pero como vimos ella es de un clan que puede absorber el chakra de sus oponentes y someter sus voluntades Anko se las vio difícil pero logro ganar espero les gustara esa parte no quise llegar a un lemon entre esas dos porque se que ninguno de ustedes lo queria jeje, ahora Rei va a agarrarse a golpes con el desquiciado de Taro y Naruto se acerca un poco mas a Kouta con el nivel de sus compañeros de seguro será una gran pelea no creen<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: no inclui a Reaen el harem porque era egoista y mannipuladora, eso no serviria para la familia del rubio


	56. C55: Roca ardiente

Y aquí estoy yo, con el capitulo del día de hoy finalmente veremos como es que les va a Naruto y a Rei en sus respectivos combates que créanme fáciles no van a ser eso pueden apostarlo, por cierto he notado que a algunos de ustedes pensaban en que quizá Rea se integraría al harem bueno me agradaba la idea pero cuando delinee bien su actitud me pareció mejor dejarlo así pero bueno no quiero extenderme mas y aburrirlos mejor vallamos con los reviwes de una vez

**Loquin**: no fueron peleas faciles verdad que bueno que te gusto el cap y si anko casi pierde jejeje pero al final ella logro ser mas astuta  
><strong>terminex<strong>:es verdad Rea murio y pienso como tu tambien puede disponer del mio cuando guste jejeje, los otros autores que mncionas si los conozco he leido sus fics me encantan y ellos favorecieron mi inclinacion hacia el harem, en cuanto a lo de demas bijus no lo he decidido pero esnerio paso eso con la pelirroja quien la viera por un momento incluso yo temi por mi seguridad jeje y me mata la curiosidad porque las comillas  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>:si quien la viera verdad ni yo lo esperaba y eso que soy quien lo escribe, y si ellas tiene todo con el suertudo protagonista, la pelea de Rei pues aqui viene para que no tengas mas curiosidad, creo que jiraiya ya esta escribiendo su testamento y si la relacion de esos dos mejorara pero con el tiempo no pudo hacrlo de la noche a la mañana verdad  
><strong>SweetdevylMony<strong>:que bueno que te gustaran los caps que te perdiste porque este que viene estara lleno de accion lo garantizo jejeje  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:tienes razon siempre se me andan llendo los signos de putuacion no te procupes pondre mas atencion gracias por el dato  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:quien dice que Shizune no va a estarlo eh, y si kakashi necesita ayuda urgente en cuanto a la pregunta la verdad no lo habia pensado es probable que si pero siendo honestos no se  
>resuelto esto vamos con lo que todo mundo espera el capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 55: Roca ardiente <strong>

Taro ataco de frente la ojidorada que lo miraba con algo de fastidio en sus ojos, la gran cimitarra descendió con fuerza pero enseguida la arena hizo acto de presencia se alzo veloz sujetando la espada del desquiciado ninja, su homicida sonrisa se ensancho un habil movimiento de su mano y su arma se separo en dos espadas gemelas, mientras una era sostenida por la arena el giraba con la otra en su mano, fue un giro rápido y preciso el que coloco la hoja cortando la cabeza de Rei, su sonrisa creció pero la ojidorada se descompuso en un montón de arena

-**esa clase de trucos no te ayudaran**- dijo ella apareciendo en un remolino de arena

Taro de nuevo ataco ahora con una espada en cada mano lanzando cortes a diestra y siniestra como siempre la arena bloqueaba cada movimiento con suma facilidad, a estas alturas Rei se cuestionaba si fue buena idea pelear con este sujeto quizá habría tenido mas diversión con alguno de los anteriores oponentes, de pronto Taro se alejo un poco y concentro chakra en sus espadas, poco a poco el metal comenzó a brillar de color rojo intenso mientras vapor emanaba de las mismas, la sonrisa enloquecida del sujeto no indicaba nada bueno

–muere de una vez- dijo demente y arremetió de frente, la arena de Rei se alzo para defenderla y bloqueo el ataque como siempre, la sonrisa segura de la mujer se desvaneció cuando su arena comenzó a cristalizarse y a partirse ante las espadas de Taro salto lejos del ataque cuando las armas se hundieron en la tierra con gran facilidad, la sonrisa demente del sujeto no abandonaba su rostro mientras sacaba sus armas de la tierra ennegrecida fue ahí donde ella lo comprendió –**tus espadas están al rojo vivo**- de nuevo el sujeto arremetió con fuerza cada golpe de sus armas volvía vidrio la arena de Rei que en este momento se alejaba de el quizá era poderosa pero su arena no era infinita en este bosque

-no te muevas solo quiero matarte- dijo molesto lanzándose de nuevo contra ella, su arena esta vez paso al ataque, largas picas sólidas se lanzaron contra el que las corto con sus espadas al rojo vivo, la arena seguía cayendo con fuerza casi como látigos de tierra golpeando las armas que desbarataban todas sus ofensivas –si vas a atacar desde lejos yo también lo hago…Katon: karyundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- el gran dragón emergió de su boca y se lanzo contra Rei que fiel a su costumbre elevo un gran muro de arena el golpe y el calor fueron abrasadores y parte de su arena desarrollo una cristalina cubierta al cristalizarse se desquebrajo en partes, Taro apareció detrás de ella y lanzo su estocada mortal al cuello, ella se volvió arena solo por un segundo de retraso y habría sido decapitada por ese demente

-**bueno parece que voy a tener que tomarte enserio**- su sonrisa maligna se extendió por su cara, su pecho se hinco y una poderosa bala de aire surco el terreno

Las espadas de Taro de movieron como tijeras cortando el ataque que se desvaneció en el aire, la sonrisa de Rei era desconcertante; el suelo retumbo y un geiser de arena elevo a Taro en el aire, del mismo largos tentáculos de arena emergieron sujetándole de brazos y piernas inmovilizándolo por completo –**ahora voy yo – **la espeluznante sonrisa de la mujer resultaba aterradora, el gran geiser se convirtió en una inmensa extremidad de arena que comenzó a despedazar todo a su alrededor con Taro como punta de lanza de pronto la punta del inmenso miembro arenoso estallo en una esfera de fuego, sobre el suelo quemado un molesto y sangrante Taro le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a la biju de una cola

-katon: hakko gensho (elemento fuego: meteoro igneo)- sus espadas se juntaron en x sobre su cabeza y el calor se concentro, de pronto con un gran estallido como el de un cañón la bola de fuego compacta voló a una velocidad enloquecida ardiendo y quemando el aire mientras la arena de Rei se alzaba para protegerla un grueso muro de arena de mínimo 3 metros de grosor se alzo frente a ella.

Fue un golpe violento y poderoso que carbonizo la arena al contacto ondas de choque se expandieron por la superficie arenosa mientras esta cedía ante la violencia del ataque el golpe fue directo en ella que salio despedida tras la poderosa explosión hasta golpear contra los árboles detrás de ella, todo el sitio estaba caliente por la magnitud del ataque –esa mujer solo era basura- las palabras crueles de Taro denotaban su molestia después de todo esperaba mas resistencia, un gran instinto asesino se dejo sentir mientras la arena furiosa se alzaba arrancando los escombros a su alrededor, del suelo se enderezo Rei solo que ahora en su forma hayou, sobre su cabeza orejas como de tanuki mientras una larda y esponjada cola se alzaba detrás de ella su ropa algo rota dejaba ver ahora su plano vientre y parte del sostén negro que usaba sus ojos estaban mas que llenos de ira

-**tu** **maldito humano yo…VOY A MATARTE**- rugió furiosa mientras su arena atacaba a una velocidad asombrosa

Apenas logro evadir los latigazos de arena o cortarlos con sus armas especiales, la cara de Taro ahora tenia una sonrisa mucho mas ancha que la de antes –jajaja no eres humana eso es mejor contigo no tengo que contenerme- su cara desquiciada se lleno aun mas de su perversa felicidad, sus armas se tornaros látigos de fuego con los que lanzaba golpes a diestra y siniestra quemando y cortando árboles a su paso los choques con los látigos de arena dejaban cintos de cristales de vidrio regados por todos lados, los ojos iracundos de Rei no dejaban de enfocar esa perversa sonrisa que solo crecía mas y mas, a su alrededor la devastación era mas que evidente

-no puedo crees que un demonio ande en compañía de un humano jajaja debes estar desesperada- sus ahora de nuevo espadas cortaron la arena mientras trataba de asestarle un golpe mortal

-**tu no sabes nada Naruto_kun es maravilloso el me libero y yo se que el me acepta como soy se que el me querrá cuando llegue el momento **– lanzo una lanza de arena al hombro de Taro quien se agacho para eludirla y contraatacar con un latigazo de fuego que la golpeo en el brazo izquierdo

-jajaja para ser un demonio eres muy ingenua- de nuevo lanzo otro latigazo pero en ese momento Rei se desvaneció en su sunshin

-**quizá tiene razón el no me quiere nunca lo hará, pero el ama a Kyubi, se que la ama lo se por como habla de ella, no debo renunciar a el se que me amara como a ella solo tengo que seguir intentando solo tengo que mostrare que puedo ser buena esposa ya veras Naruto_kun se que me ganare tu amor**- sus ojos brillaron de decisión mientras su corazón latía feliz, igual que a la zorra el rubio la hacia sentir algo nunca antes percibido por ella

Taro cargo de frente corriendo con locura dispuesto a asesinarla de una vez, la arena se movía veloz alzándose una y otra vez interponiéndose en el camino del renegado, de nuevo sus ardientes armas cortaban la arena como si se tratase de simple mantequilla, estaba casi sobre la biju que sonreía sádicamente se pronto el suelo entero se removió volviéndose por completo de arena, prácticamente era un desierto en miniatura, los ojos de Taro revelaban sorpresa cuando las olas de arna se alzaron de todas direcciones dispuestas a atraparlo; con agilidad corto ola tras ola salvándose de una inminente muerte y salto hasta quedar sujeto de un árbol a un costado de la sonriente mujer de ojos dorados

-**que pasa humano no querías matarme**- la voz arrogante de ella solo hizo enojar al criminal.

sus espadas fueron arrojadas un poco al aire mientras sus manos volaban en los sellos de su próximo ataque – Katon: karyuundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- el reptil se flamas emergió de su boca mientras sus espadas eran sostenidas a los costados de su cuerpo, con mucha facilidad el mar de arena envolvió al gran jutsu conteniéndolo eso si un poco de la arena se volvió vidrio ante el calor de las flamas, la sonrisa de Rei era de total confianza, –te confiaste demonio- las palabras de Taro a su espalda la hicieron voltear con sorpresa la arena bajo sus pies estaba calcinada hasta dejar ver el suelo firme debajo de ella su otra espada descendió en un mortal corte, la hoja ardiente penetro el pecho de la ojidorada, la sangre roja y tibia de Rei mancho su propia arena mientras se desplomaba sobre el campo de batalla

-jajajaja ahora mis espadas tienen sangre de un demonio jajajaja- su risa enloquecida resonaba de manera espeluznante por todo el bosque –ahora si me permites voy a arrancarte la cabeza- su sonrisa psicópata era en verdad escalofriante

-**eres un cretino**- y Rei se volvió arena

Las estacas de arena se alzaron veloces atravesando las manos del sujeto que grito con dolor mientras sus armas caían al suelo enfriándose a gran velocidad, la sonriente Rei emergió un poco mas atrás con una enorme sonrisa en su cara –**crees que no me di cuenta cuando cortabas mi arena no soy estupida como tu- , **se le quedo mirando con gran satisfacción su arena envolvió las armas del sujeto alzándolas un poco, la arena se comprimió con fuerza a su alrededor haciéndoles rechinar y crujir mientras eran reducidas a poco menos que una pelota metálica abollada y sin forma, los ojos de Taro estaban fijos en la biju, la arena envolvió el cuerpo del sujeto encerrándolo en un capullo perfecto mientras ella se alistaba para rematarlo –siiii vamos asesíname esto es lo que mas he deseado morir contra una gran enemigo jajajajaja-, su expresión enloquecida daba cuenta de lo evidente este sujeto en verdad estaba loco, sin mas ella apretó el puño y el capullo se comprimió arrancándole la vida al renegado de iwa, arrojo el cadáver aplastado a un costado de su desierto miniatura y suspiro fue una buena pelea pero aun así algo quedo presente en su mente

-(**no tengo dudas se que Naruto_kun me amara solo debo seguir adelante y mostrarle que soy una buena elección, jejeje y se me ocurre una buena forma d demostrárselo**)- una sonrisa pervertida adorno su cara era mas que obvio lo que estaba pensando.

El resto del equipo tras una recuperación y actualización de sus encuentros emprendió el camino para alcanzar al rubio y a la ojidorada, sus mentes tenían una idea en conjunto si ese era el nivel de los subordinados entonces que tan poderoso era ese tal Kouta no tenían idea pero de algo estaban seguros tenían que apurarse y alcanzar a esos dos.

Naruto estaba firme y fijo, frente a el estaba de pie el líder de esa banda de criminales, estaba sereno y con una expresión de alegría en su cara mirando fijamente al rubio ninja de la hoja, nadie decía nada solamente soplaba el suave viento levantando algunas hojas caídas de los árboles

-tu eres el Kuro shippu verdad- sus palabras amables eran algo muy desconcertante en este momento

-ese soy yo pero ¿Quién eres tu?- las palabras de Naruto hicieron sonreír mas al sujeto frente a el

-Yo soy Kouta líder de los colmillos de roca también conocido como koon iwa-tai (la roca ardiente)- las cejas del rubio se alzaron ante ese curioso sobrenombre –permíteme demostrare mis capacidades- y se inclino de manera amigable

Fue un movimiento veloz, de pronto el sujeto se hundió en la tierra y 4 clones saltaron del suelo rodeando al sorprendido rubio, los puñetazos y patadas volaron a gran velocidad mientras Naruto los esquivaba con algo de dificultad el sujeto era veloz de eso no cabía la menor duda, detuvo un puñetazo y clavo un derechazo a la cara de un clon enseguida aun sosteniendo el puño del otro lo jalo y uso como arma para aplastar a otro mas arrojándolo para que chocaran entre ellos, el ultimo clon ataco de frente ya no tenia nada que perder, lanzo un par de puñetazos que el ojiazul bloqueo con maestría y facilidad, el puño del rubio se alzo veloz con un kunai en su mano clavándolo en la quijada del clon que se desbarato en una lluvia de polvo

-necesitas mas que esto para ganarme- dijo el rubio a la nada

-lo se Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran bola de fuego)- la enorme esfera de flamas cayo por la espalda de Naruto quien a gran velocidad se defendió con su disco de agua, el vapor de inmediato apareció y Kouta ataco de frente su puño rodeado de piedras atravesó la defensa del rubio dándole un poderoso derechazo en la mandíbula lo hizo volar un par de metros

De inmediato Naruto se reincorporo mientras ahora un dragón de tierra atacaba de frente, salto y corrió por el lomo del reptil listo para asestarle un puñetazo eléctrico a Kouta, salto de la cola del reptil y lanzo su golpe de manera asombrosa el sujeto atrapo el puño electrificado del rubio, la energía corrió por su brazo y no mostró señal alguna de que le afectara –eres bueno- sin decir mas sujeto el brazo de Naruto y lo alzo en el aire para enseguida azotarlo con fuerza contra el suelo, de inmediato el rubio se movió pues un par de prensas de piedra aplastaron la zona donde estuvo tirado.

-(ese sujeto es bueno)- pensó el rubio esbozando una ligera sonrisa en su cara a decir verdad este si era un buen oponte y eso lo hacia feliz sin duda la pasión por una mortal y excitante batalla se le pego de Hanzo- voy yo Katon: karyuundan (elemento fuego dragón de fuego)- de nuevo el inmenso y brillante ataque hizo acto de presencia quemando todo a su paso, emprendió un mortal ataque frontal que fue detenido por un grueso muro de roca que al disiparse el dragón estaba casi al rojo vivo, Kouta salto y se paro sobre la roca hirviente no parecía mostrar señal alguna de dolor mientras el vapor salía de sus sandalias ninja

-también usas fuego esto será genial- una lluvia de shurikens de piedra bombardeo al rubio

Como pudo Naruto eludió el ataque mientras de nuevo Kouta cargaba de frente, sus puños chocaron con fuerza mientras entraban en un intercambio de golpes que parecía no tener fin, una patada del criminal que Naruto evadió agachándose, un puñetazo del rubio que Kouta bloqueo con habilidad, un cabezazo del sujeto y el rubio sintió el golpe en su cara con fuerza, enseguida Kouta arremetió y clavo 3 puñetazos seguidos en el estomago del rubio, dio un giro y aseso una poderosa patada que hizo volar a Naruto y caer pesadamente; de inmediato se levanto no sin antes escupir algo de sangre Kouta sonreía con mucha superioridad

-sabes cual iba a ser mi prueba final para volverme tsuchikage, solo tenia que ir y matar al Yondaime- su sonrisa indicaba que debía toda la verdad

- que linda prueba te pusieron matar al hombre que barrio con batallones enteros de ninjas de la roca – el sarcasmo era mas que evidente en las palabras del rubio que simplemente no le afectaron al tipo

-lose pero para eso me enseñaron a hacer esto- sus manos volaron en una secuencia de sellos mientras su pecho se inflamaba, la sonrisa en su cara no era buena señal

-Yoton no jutsu (la traducción es algo así como jutsu de lava perdón por esto)- su boca se abrió y una enorme corriente de roca fundida salio de ella, los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos mientras evadía el ataque, para su sorpresa el continuo lanzando el chorro en todas direcciones mientras el rubio lo esquivaba como podía, al final Naruto salto y aterrizo en una pequeña roca de los restos de uno de los dragones, a su alrededor la temperatura se elevaba mientras casi todo el suelo estaba cubierto por ríos del material incandescente –(este tipo puede usar un elemento secundario)- pensó algo apurado hasta ahora solo conocía el hielo de Haku nunca espero algo así aunque con el apodo del sujeto debía suponer algo relacionado con esto pero nunca algo así.

Kouta corrió sobre su propia lava sin mostrar dolor alguno, hundió su pierna derecha en ella y lanzo una patada al aire lanzando algo de la roca fundida al rubio que salto a un pequeño claro de tierra entre todo este mar de lava, Kouta no perdió tiempo y se hundió en la tierra, -Yoton: hashira daichi (de nuevo sin traducción perdonen) – el suelo bajo los pies de Naruto se calentó y una inmensa columna de lava lo elevo en el aire, grito de dolor cuando el calor quemo su cuerpo, como pudo salto lejos de ataque que se detuvo de inmediato dejando salir a Kouta del orificio candente y humeante

-es bueno tener afinidad a la tierra y al fuego por eso pude aprender a hacer esto fue muy difícil pero valió la pena pero que es eso una quemadura de segundo grado en tu brazo que pena- el rubio le lanzo una mirada molesta al sujeto

De pronto la energía roja sano de inmediato al rubio que de nuevo se alzo listo para senior con el combate –valla te curaste debe ser alguna clase de línea de sangre no?, interesante anda sigamos ninja de la hoja- de nuevo Kouta cargo de frente contra el rubio que permanecía sereno en su lugar, sus manos se movieron a una velocidad endemoniada y ataco de frente al renegado –Raiton : rairyuundan (elemento rayo: dragón eléctrico)- el brillante jutsu emergió de las manos del rubio con gran poder corrió por el aire impactando de lleno al shinobi que ahora si grito de dolor, el suelo se sacudió mientras el jutsu lo arrastraba por sobre su misma lava levatando salpicaduras de la misma al final lo dejo apoyado contra una roca mientras chispas de estática salían de su cuerpo

-dos pueden hacer esto…Yoton: ryu kabe nojutsu (elemento lava: dragón de lava creo)- el gran dragón de roca ardiente emergió de uno de los pozos de lava y se enfilo contra el rubio, un muro de roca se alzo para protegerlo pero el golpe brutal lo despedazo arrojando al rubio contra las rocas mientras mas de su ropa se quemaba ante el calor del golpe, cayo sobre sus rodillas respirando algo agitado ese sujeto si que era un buen oponente –(este tipo podría matar a Orochimaru si quisiera)- pensó el rubio elevando la vista solo para mirara a un gran shuriken de lava lanzarse contra el.

Salto como pudo esquivándole mientras el ninja renegado lo miraba con una gran sonrisa –Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- el rubio giro en el aire y el violento jutso comenzó a girar agresivo y poderoso -yo también puedo Yoton: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento lava: jutsu tornado de lava)- Kota giro y la lava a su alrededor se alzo vuelta un poderoso tornado de roca fundida, ambos ataques chocaron con poder resonando con fuerza mientras el viento soplaba arrancando árboles la lava fundía todo a su paso y volvía los árboles en bolas de fuego.

A la distancia el equipo del rubio ya se encontraba con Rei quien les contaba sobre el desquiciado Taro por suerte sus rasgos demoniacos ya estaban ocultos para ese momento, el rugir de los tornados llego hasta sus oídos sin duda que Naruto estaba enfrascado en una pelea monumental –hay que movernos Naruto necesita apoyo- sin dudar ante las palabras de Kakashi los 4 emprendieron el camino para ir en apoyo del ninja rubio.

De regreso al campo de batalla el rubio respiraba algo cansado mientras del otro lado del devastado campo de batalla Kouta en igual condición respiraba agitado apenas creía que este ninja de la hoja capaz de modelar aparentemente los 5 elementos fuera tan poderoso a esta altura fácilmente ya habría matado a un escuadrón anbu pero el rubio frente a el seguía de pie listo para continuar peleando –Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- de las dos manos del rubio emergieron girando los discos de agua, con gran determinación y de alguna fortuita manera el rubio los combino para formar una x violenta que lanzo contra Kouta se defendió con un muro de lava que resistió el poderoso golpe se desplomo al suelo con una gran x de roca ya enfriada producto del ataque de Naruto; el rubio no estaba frente a el de pronto el pulsar llamo su atención sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando el rubio apareció a un lado de el con su jutsu en la mano no podía bloquearlo a esa distancia

-Genshi- y el rubio lo golpeo de lleno en el torso con su jutsu original

El grito de Kouta resonó en el bosque mientras era envuelto en la poderosa esfera eléctrica que pulsaba con fuerza mientras la lava era separada por el increíble poder se contrajo y detono lanzando a Kouta a la distancia, en su pecho una feroz quemadura y una hemorragia eran mas que evidentes –al fin- dijo el rubio mirando a su enemigo en el suelo esa si que fue una buena pelea, de pronto y contra todo pronostico Kouta se levanto tambaleándose un poco antes de dirigirle una mirada mas que molesta al rubio, sonrío de manera espeluznante mirando fijamente al rubio que no comprendía nada de nada –entrenar para controlar el Yoton puso mi resistencia y mi margen de dolor muy arriba- su sonrisa se desvaneció mientras sus manos volaban en sellos de nuevo otro dragón de lava se precipito sobre Naruto

Lo esquivo con facilidad después de todo poderoso el jutsu era pero su velocidad era mas que buena, lo eludió con facilidad mientras el molesto ninja de iwa realizaba otro jutsu ofensivo, el suelo retumbo y el rubio tubo que saltar para evadir la infinidad de estacas de roca que emergieron peligrosamente tratando de empalarlo, un fugaz recuerdo de Hanzo paso por su mente como le gustaba ese jutsu a su demente maestro, se sostuvo sobre una de las estacas mientras Kouta le imitaba –Yoton no jutsu (jutsu de lava?)- escupió mucha mas lava en esta ocasión pronto todo el suelo estuvo cubierto del material incandescente ahora la única superficie que restaba eran las estacas de roca –así no vas a correr- sus palabras seguras contrastaban con la expresión preocupada del rubio que ya comenzaba a cansarse por el incesante calor de la zona.

Kouta salto y corrió sobre su propia lava ignorando el calor bajo sus pies , lanzo una patada que despedazo la estaca sobre la que estaba el rubio como pudo hizo una maniobra en el aire y clavo una patada a la cara de ninja enemigo antes de usarlo como trampolín y aterrizar en otra estaca, esto se mantuvo por un rato mientras poco a poco las estacas eran rotas y las demás comenzaban a fundirse, Naruto sabia que estaba en un lío, los tornado de hacia un momento arrancaron los árboles por lo que no podría saltar a uno si el momento llegaba solo le quedaba el sunshin para moverse pero aun así seria difícil evadir a este sujeto

-**úsalo ahora Naruto_kun**- dijo Natsumi entrando en escena mientras el rubio esquivaba una lluvia de shurikens de lava

-(nunca me ha salido bien lo sabes no tengo suficiente practica y batallo mucho para hacerlo)- la respuesta mental llego mientras el rubio eludía ahora una gran bola de lava que se estrello despedazando otras tres estacas

-**eso** **no importa recuerda compensa control con poder solo hazlo Naruto_kun**- las palabras seguras de la zorra inspiraban al rubio

-_Natsumi_san tiene razón Naruto_sama muéstrele lo poderoso que es_- la eterna confianza de Kurayami acabo de convencer al rubio

-(bien lo are espero que me salga bien)- el rubio entonces se concentro como nunca

Aterrizo sobre una de las ultimas estacas y sus manos volaron en los sellos mientras enfocaba su chakra desde su pelea con Minato eso le costaba mucho mas trabajo; alzo las manos entrelazadas sobre su cabeza mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor su chakra azulado con tintes morados brillantes fue visible Kouta sintió una rara sensación en su espalda si estaba preocupado –esto es gracias a ti Haku_chan…Hyouton: hokkyoku no kaze (elemento hielo: viento ártico, si lo se, se parece a cierta cosa de saint seiya de ahí saque la idea jeje )- el rubio lanzo sus brazos al frente mientras una poderosa ventisca helada salía desprendida de sus puños entrelazados; Naruto empujo todo su poder en el jutsu que de manera asombrosa empujo a Kouta hacia atrás mientras el frío aire congelaba casi al contacto su ardiente lava volviéndola un montón de roca negra y cubierta de hielo.

El jutsu se detuvo y el rubio se puso de pie sobre el Hielo que cubría la mitad del campo de batalla estaba francamente sorprendido del poder de semejante jutsu hasta donde sabia Haku no lo usaba porque le faltaba chakra pero para el eso no fue nunca un problema, Kouta estaba un poco cubierto de hielo pero ahora mismo una gran bola de lava se formaba en su mano el rubio cansado acepto el reto, su jutsu de rayo se formo en su puño derecho y ambos cargaron de frente uno contra el otro, fu un choque poderoso que culmino con una enorme explosión que devasto lo poco que quedaba en el sitio de la batalla.

En su mansión Touma miraba con algo de preocupación al bosque, desde hacia un rato que los sonidos de la pelea de Kouta se detuvieron tras esa explosión por un segundo temía que su mercenario hubiese sido derrotado; la puerta de su habitación se abrió y Kouta entro con una gran sonrisa en su cara arrastrando tras de si a un sangrante, quemado e inconciente Naruto; los ojos del hijo del feudal no daban crédito a lo que miraba su rescate fue un fracaso

-por un momento pensé que te matarían- dijo Touma con una voz burlona

-este es bueno pero no para tanto jeje, al final no pudo contra mi sabe creo que aun esta vivo quiere rematarlo la verdad este perdedor no merece morir bajo mi mano- le extendió un kunai al rencoroso hermano

-mi pobre hermanito tu hombre fallo- clavo con fuerza el arma en el corazón del rubio que solo abrió los ojos llenos de dolor mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

El cuerpo del rubio se cubrió de humo revelando el cadáver de Kouta, a prisa el sujeto se giro solo para ver al rubio sosteniendo al chico co una gran sonrisa en su cara, -hasta luego- sin decir mas lanzo un kunai al techo y se esfumo en su sunshin de sombras, del techo en el kunai se mecía una nota explosiva, brillo y estallo de entre el humo una lluvia de cientos de senbon, cubrieron la espalda del sujeto que ya trataba de huir, su cuerpo como alfiletero cayo al suelo mientras las largas agujas de no menos de 10 cm atravesaban sus órganos internos, poco a poco la vida escapaba de sus ojos.

Afuera de la mansión el rubio desataba al agradecido chico, justo en ese momento sus compañeros arribaron tras pasar por el sitio donde pareciera paso una guerra, el rubio explico la situación a sus compañeros mientras el mencionado muchacho no despegaba sus ojos de cierta mujer de cabello morado y de cierta parte de su cuerpo que resaltaba mucho por su ropa.

-y tu que me ves mocoso- dijo la molesta Anko no estaba de buen humor tras su peculiar pelea

-yo quiero agradecerles por salvarme ya se les daré una gran recompensa pero a usted señorita la premiare dejándola volverse mi prometida oficial- todo mundo se quedo callado ante las palabras del chico bueno casi todo mundo

-**jajajajaja** **llegas tarde niño Anko esta con Naruto_kun**- dijo la muerta de risa Rei mientras el chico suspiraba desilusionado

-no te pongas así estoy seguro de que un día encontraras a una chica tan bella que no querrás dejarla ir nunca- dijo el rubio revolviendo el cabello del muchacho

-tu crees- dijo el un tanto dudoso pero la gran sonrisa del rubio solo le infundio mas confianza

-desde luego es lo que me paso a mi…y mas de una vez- lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja lanzando discretas miradas a las tres mujeres que le acompañaban y rememorando lo que le esperaba en casa solo tenia un deseo en su mente al recordarlas a todas –(espero que no se hallan asesinado entre ellas)- era un gran deseo y esperaba fuese concedido.

En el interior de la mansión un montón de sellos comenzaron a brillar en secuencia mientras en la habitación principal un segundo sello en el kunai se desvanecía poco a poco, de pronto una gran explosión seguida de enormes llamaradas envolvió la mansión de Touma reduciéndola a cenizas lentamente –ok creo que sello detonador no funciona bien se atraso como 3 minutos tendré que corregir eso- dijo el rubio a nadie en particular atrayendo las miradas de todo el grupo mientras sonreía de manera espeluznantemente, si en definitiva el rubio era un ninja muy peculiar.

* * *

><p>Y aquí terminamos espero el capitulo les halla gustado; ahora si se preguntan porque sufrió tanto Rei pues veámoslo desde este punto de vista en la historia original en su forma de buji shukaku fue derrotado por Naruto siendo un genin por lo que creo que alguien de nivel jounin o mas alto le daría una muy buena pelea y podría vencerle fue por eso, ahora el combate del rubio como vimos el tiene mas sorpresas para el futuro y vimos al fin un elemento secundario bueno fueron dos pero estoy hablando del rubio, ahora se esperaban ese poder de parte de Kouta digo lo entrenaron los mejores toda su vida obvio era fuerte pero al final perdio jeje, y que tal el hijo del feudal lo que estaba mirando y lo que propuso ese chico piensa mas que nada con las hormonas creo yo pero bueno así es el fic jejeje<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:que tal el rubio usando hielo


	57. C56: Dulce recompensa

Y aquí esta el capitulo de hoy, me alegra que les guste el fic y que sigan leyendolo gracias a ustedes es que me inspiro y me animo para seguir con esto que por lo vissto sigue creciendo en exito pero bueno djenando de lado mi satisfaccion y relizacion por el fic mejor vallamos a los review

**JassZavala**: si que fue sorprendete verdad, si anko pudo ser la futura esposa de un feudal quien la viera tiene suerte no y si la relacion de esos dos mejorrar con el tiempo ya vereas y tambien tengo ese mismo presentimiento espero que la casa de naruto sigua aun en pie  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:bueno al rubio no le gusta humillar mas que a los que se lo merecen pero tienes razon sabe usar muy bien sus recursos  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: tienes razon pero si no son los signos de puntuacion es la ortografia por alguna razon siempre me falla algo  
><strong>terminex<strong>:que buen detalle aunque como dicen por ahi no confies en lo que ven tus ojos no siempre es la verdad recuerda eso jeje en cuanto a lo de las provisiones te lo agradeceria mucho y no te preocupes por el refrigerador dañado que la linea de servicio y asistencia ninja esta abierta las 24 horas tu solo llama y te mandamos al rubio para que arrege tus problemas  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:pues hay que recordar que le dio su chakra a la madre de gaara aun no esta a maxima potencia,y si el rubio necesita mas practica no debe descuidarse, y si las hormonas son algo poderoso mas si Anko esta parada frente a ti no te parece jajaja  
><strong>AkumaRaiden<strong>:no desesperes que la conti ya ha llegado y si conozco los fics de dantefox me encantan,en cuanto a lo de la sangre esto es un fic de ninjas se le necesita y el lemon bueno jejeje tambien se le necesita y si ese harem es increible y peligroso que bueno que gusto el fic y espero que lo sigas leyendo  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es verdad lo que dices pero aqui ella cedio su poder a la madre de gaara por lo que no esta a su maxima capacidad por eso mismo no tomo su forma demoniaca enserio de haberse vuelto un tanuki gigante de arena machaca a su oponente de un golpe solo por eso se le dificulto todo ahora debe andar por ahi del 50% de toda su fuerza no es como Natsumi que requirio años para recuperarla pero aun asi le lleva tiempo  
>respondido esto vallamos con el nuevo capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: contenido lemon en este capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 56: Dulce recompensa<strong>

El equipo de la hoja marchaba a toda velocidad por el bosque en dirección a la capital de hi no kuni; sobre la espalda del rubio iba el en ese momento medio dormido Len hijo del feudal quien fue recientemente rescatado por el equipo liderado por el rubio de ojos azules que en este momento a pesar de haber tenido una buena victoria sobre un duro oponente estaba perdido en sus pensamientos –(porque fue tan difícil se supone que todo mi poder esta suelto entonces porque me canse tan rápido eso no debería haberme ocurrido)-, sus dudas giraban en torno a su desempeño en batalla el cual pese a ser extraordinario no lo dejaba del todo satisfecho –no quiero ir a la escuela mami- dijo el chico entre sueños llamando la atención del rubio que sonrío ante las palabras del adormilado chico

-bueno creo que acamparemos aquí hoy- dijo saltando a un pequeño claro para ser seguido por su equipo

-estas seguro Naruto_kun podríamos avanzar un poco mas aun no cae el sol- dijo Anko mirando al sol a la distancia que comenzaba a caer en el horizonte

-me gustaría recorrer mas distancia pero no creo que el lo aguante- señalo al chico que ya estaba perdido en su mundo de sueños con una sonrisa boba en su cara, que soñaba era una total incógnita.

-bueno a acomodarnos ya saben que hacer- de inmediato dejo al chico en el suelo mientras sus compañeros realizaban sus tareas preasignadas, la noche amenazaba con caer pronto y el rubio sentía la necesidad de darse un buen baño, después de todo estuvo de pie sobre un campo de lava y estaba mas que sudado.

Busco un sitio donde pudiera haber agua, termino un poco alejado del campo donde acamparían, era una laguna no muy grande pero eso si muy cristalina, sin dudarlo se despojo de su ropa sucia y de mal olor, no lo pensó cuando se lanzo al agua, estaba fresca y reconfortante mucho a decir verdad, el sonido del chapoteo lo alerto y veloz como siempre se enderezo listo para pelear con un kunai en mano, se quedo inmóvil con lo que miro, al otro extremo de la laguna estaba una sonrojada y paralizada Shizune usando un traje de baño a dos piezas de color amarillo que resaltaba muy bien sus pechos redondos y de buen tamaño sin contar claro con sus largas y perfectamente bien torneadas piernas ella estaba entrando al agua y no noto al rubio hasta que este se enderezo; el obviamente usaba solo unos boxers blancos con… ¿estampados de zorritos?.

Ninguno dijo nada por un par de minutos hasta que el rubio se relajo y se dejo caer al agua fresca –ven Shizune_chan el agua esta deliciosa- su voz amable hizo a la morena asentir algo nerviosa no lo planeo pero ahora mismo la fortuna le sonreía y la dejaba estar a solas con Naruto, se lanzo en un clavado formidable que el rubio simplemente halagó esa chica tenia mucho estilo a la hora de nadar, cuanto estuvieron ahí a decir verdad el rubio no lo supo solamente sabia que el sol a la distancia ya comenzaba a caer con tintes naranjas y rojizos tras las montañas mientras unas cuantas estrellas empezaban a brillar en el cielo; se levanto del agua y estuvo listo para irse cuando la morena emergió, las gotas resbalaban por su blanca piel recorriéndola hasta el suelo o hasta perderse debajo del traje de baño, el rubio estaba francamente estupefacto no sabia si era intencional o no pero de algo estaba seguro esa chica lucia endemoniadamente sexy, Shizune le dirigió la mirada con un tenue sonrojo en su cara la forma en que la miraba de arriba abajo aunque no era precisamente cortes indicaba que le agradaba lo que veía –me veo bien Naruto_kun-, pregunto la chica de cabello negro acomodando sus manos en su espalda el rubio solo asintió a sus palabras para acercarse a ella, con amabilidad tomo su mano izquierda y la hizo darse una vuelta completa el la miro a los ojos y con una gran sonrisa en su cara le respondió –te ves muy hermosa Shizune_chan- ella se puso un poco mas roja mientras se le acercaba mas, suavemente los labios de la morena hicieron contacto con los del rubio en suave beso, despacio las manos de Naruto la rodearon por la cintura mientras ella lo aprisionaba del cuello

-se que no soy tan bella y fuerte como Tsunade_sama o las demás pero quisiera que me tomaras mas en cuenta- dijo un poco apenada con cierta tristeza en sus ojos

-bromeas no, Shizune_chan tienes razón no eres como ellas, tu eres tu no puedes ser como las otras pero eres muy fuerte a tu estilo y no es porque este abrazándote pero siempre he pensado que eres muy bella- de nuevo se besaron con suavidad mientras la morena acariciaba el pecho del rubio con su mano enfilándola hacia el sur.

Acaricio por sobre el boxer algo que ya comenzaba a endurecer y a crecer, se separo del rubio algo roja y nerviosa –yo lo siento no debí tocarte así- trato de alejarse pero Naruto la rodeo de la cintura y beso suavemente su cuello poco a poco el calor en el cuerpo de ambos se desbordaba a niveles insoportables, despacio el trasero de la morena sintió algo crecer era duro y ciertamente caliente obviamente sabia bien de que se trataba y eso solo la ponía mas roja –ahora me crees que me pareces hermosa- dijo el rubio con una voz suave a su oído mientras mordisqueaba suavemente el contorno exterior del mismo un ligero gemido escapo de Shizune mientras las hábiles manos de Naruto ascendían, apretó suavemente los pechos de la chica de cabello oscuro amasándolos con cariño mientras seguía besando su cuello y repegando su duro miembro en su trasero, la mete de Shizune estaba perdida en el mar de sensaciones que el rubio le provocaba.

Ahora mismo estaba tendida sobre el pasto con las cabeza sobre su propia ropa a modo de almohada, la parte superior de su traje de baño se fue y el rubio ahora mismo chupaba sus duros pezones, ella gemía como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia, despacio el rubio bajo a sus piernas y beso suavemente los muslos lamiendo y acariciándolos con delicadeza –tus piernas son tan hermosas Shizune_chan- decía sin parara mientras ella se perdía en el placer, el rubio paso al otro muslo repitiendo las caricias que elevaban los dulces gemidos de Shizune a decibeles altos cada vez un poco mas, su bikini estaba empapado y no por agua, el rubio entonces sintió una suave mano en su boxer, sonrío mientras ella lo quitaba y dejaba libre al "guerrero" de Naruto que estaba ya en pos de batalla, se cómodo sobre ella y la beso de nuevo –quieres que siga Shizune_chan- cuestionó el rubio rozando su miembro contra la aun cubierta entrada, solo obtuvo gemidos por respuesta claramente era un si en letras mayúsculas, despacio simplemente corrió el traje de baño a un lado y empujo suavemente la carne del rubio se adentro en la húmeda cavidad, un fuerte gemido salio de la garganta de la morena que se arqueaba mientras sus ojos se perdían en el horizonte-que mala eres Shizune_chan solo es la punta y ya terminaste bueno aquí voy por completo- la ansiosa voz de Naruto la trajo de regreso a la tierra, empujo con decisión sujetándola de las caderas los gemidos de Shizune se intensificaban mientras el rubio la llenaba hasta el fondo, llego como con las demás a la entrada de su útero –(el va a el va a)- empujo fuerte y entro hasta el fondo; de nuevo los ojos de Shizune se perdieron en el horizonte en u gemido profundo y placentero nuca antes alguien llego a ese punto el era el primero y eso le gustaba.

Los gemidos resonaban como una melodía amorosa mientras el rubio sobre la morena no dejaba de mecerse de adelante hacia atrás las piernas de Shizune estaban abiertas de par en par apoyadas sobre el pasto mientras Naruto hundía sin piedad su miembro en las profundidades de la chica, sus pechos eran suavemente chupados por el rubio que no paraba de empujar y de acariciar sus muslos ocasionalmente, la mente de la morena estaba perdida por completo mientras el pene de Naruto entraba hasta el fondo para salir de nuevo –aaahhh mas mas Naruto_kun mas- el rubio empujaba con mas fuerza mientras sus gemidos acompañaban a la suave voz de ella –Shizune_chan estas tan caliente aahhh- el calor interno era abrasador para el miembro rígido, las embestidas aumentaban en cuanto a fuerza y vigor, las caderas de Shizune se levantaban del suelo cuando el rubio llegaba al fondo y caían cuando el s retiraba los brazos del rubio la rodaron por la cintura en un gesto posesivo mientras los brazos y piernas se cerraban entorno al cuerpo del rubio –me vengo me voy a venir Shizune_chan- gimió agónicamente el rubio mientras la morena de nuevo lo besaba, su miembro se inflamo y clavado en lo mas profundo dejo salir una abundante descarga, el vientre se lleno por completo mientras otro orgasmo sin igual la azotaba la mente fundida de la morena estaba por completo rendida ante el ninja de nombre Naruto –(Naruto_kun nunca dejes de hacerme el amor)- su mente se sumía en el placer de sentirse llena del semen del rubio.

Naruto salio segundos después derramando un poco de semen últimamente eso pasaba mucho casi como si empezara a producir mas cosa rara, en su mente juraría haber oído risas pervertidas seguramente fue un error , su pene estaba semirrecto listo para volver a la acción

-me encajaría hacerte el amor toda la noche Shizune_chan pero creo que tenemos que volver- su voz triste reflejaba la desilusión de no poder continuar poseyendo a la morena como deseaba

-lo se Naruto_kun pero bueno luego tendremos mas oportunidad en casa- las palabras amorosas de Shizune indicaban lo obvio ella ya se sentía como miembro de la familia de Naruto, ajeno para ellos por un segundo el rubio estuvo a punto de marcarla pero el orgasmo interrumpió el proceso.

De regreso al campamento ya con sus ropas limpias o en el caso del rubio con ropa diferente, llegaban ambos felices pero ella con una sonrisa aun mas grande una sonrisa claramente de satisfacción sexual pura, los ojos de Reí la fulminaron mientras la señalaba acusadoramente **–tu te cojiste a Naruto_kun como te atreves a adelantarte a mi**- de inmediato comenzó a perseguirla por todo el claro gritando un montón de ofensas e improperios, por fortuna el pequeño Len estaba bien dormido y no escucho todo eso, por su lado Anko miraba todo con una gran y burlona sonrisa –(quien viera a la seria jajaja se te adelantaron Rei_chan)- sus pensamientos eran mas que claros para todo mundo

-asíque tu y Shizune eh- dijo Kakashi sentado a un lado del rubio

-que con nosotros dos- respondió el rubio mientras a la distancia Shizune trepaba asustada a un árbol

-por favor Naruto tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso- dijo dramáticamente el shinobi de cabello plateado

-solo si prometes seguir por el camino de la juventud- respondió Naruto en una pose digna de Gai o sus alumnos las mujeres se detuvieron ante eso

-lo prometo guíeme por el camino de la juvenil seducción Naruto_sensei- dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras se ponía de rodillas ante el rubio, una curiosa escena si se miraba bien solo faltaba el fondo y la música barata por fortuna las chicas evitaron que eso ocurriera

-dejen eso par de locos- dijo Shizune bajando del árbol

-no se les ocurra imitar a ese trío de chiflados- amenazo Anko ya con un kunai en la mano

-**SIGAN ASI Y LOS DESCUARTIZO**- grito la furiosa Reí al par de ahora asustados ninjas, -**ahora que hacia a si ya recuerdo…iba a despellejarte**- se giro hacia Shizune quien de nuevo empezó a correr por su vida.

Llegaron a la capital de la nación del fuego con rapidez y sin hacer escala alguna arribaron a la mansión del feudal, tan pronto se informo de la recuperación del hijo una desesperada madre hizo acto de presencia Naruto de inmediato la reconoció era la dueña de Tora aquel maligno gato, siempre pasaba largas estancias en la aldea de la hoja de compras y simplemente paseando cuando eso ocurría el gato trataba de huir de hecho en esta ciudad no podía hacerlo todo mundo lo conocía y era casi imposible para el salvar su vida si un millar de personas te busca como loco, la mujer corrió y abrazo a su pequeño con mucha mas fuerza de la que abrazaba al gato, Naruto juraría haber escuchado la espalda del chico partirse quizá se equivoco, a la distancia Tora miraba todo con felicidad absoluta al menos por unos días ella dejaría de abrazarlo hasta medio matarlo.

La noche llego con una gran celebración donde el equipo de la hoja fue homenajeado e invitado a pasar un par de días en la residencia hasta que el feudal llegara para recompensarlos en persona, no hubo mas remedio que aceptar, la noche cayo aprisa y el rubio tras contemplar la luna menguante y cuestionarse su batalla regreso a su habitación, estaba en total penumbra exceptuando por la luz que se filtraba por la ventana la que iluminaba a la hermosa mujer de cabello morado semidesnuda que lo esperaba sobre su cama en ropa interior igualmente morada y de encaje

-te esperaba Naruto_kun- saludo coquetamente mientras avanzaba hacia el rubio ninja

-Anko_chan a que debo el placer de tener tan bella y sexy visita- dijo el rubio mientras ella balanceaba sus caderas y se acercaba a el

-quiero darte las gracias por quitarme la marca de maldición- dijo la mujer de cabello morado mirando al rubio con amor puro en sus ojos

-no tienes que hacerlo Anko_chan fue un placer para mi quitártela- el rubio se despojo de su camisa con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras la mujer lo devoraba con los ojos

-yo quiero hacerlo Naruto_kun por eso esta noche yo seré toda tuya, soy tu lindo juguete úsame como gustes- dijo con voz sexy mientras abrazaba al rubio y lo besaba con pasión

-Anko_chan pero si tu ya eres mía o no mi bella hebi_hime- ella se sonrojo por el sobrenombre mientras el rubio acariciaba su bien formado trasero elevándola en el aire.

La ropa del rubio desapareció de inmediato al igual que las prendas de Anko, quien ahora mismo estaba con sus piernas abiertas mientras el rubio bébela las mieles de su interior, so rostro levemente rojo daba cuenta de la gran experiencia que el rubio gano desde que lo hicieron la ultima vez, la lengua de Naruto entraba y salía a gran velocidad haciéndola gemir gustosa, poco a poco el suave botón afloro y sin perder tiempo el rubio lo mordisqueo suavemente, fue el acabose para la pelimorada que gimiendo con fuerza acabo en un torrente de dulces fluidos, Naruto recorrió su cuerpo con la lengua despacio mamando suavemente sus grandes pechos justo antes de acomodarse sobre ella Anko sonrió y con sus manos apretó sus pechos entorno al miembro duro del rubio, empezó un suave vaivén mientras el rubio poseía sus pechos, era una suave y enloquecedora presión la que tenia al rubio al borde de estallar, como siempre la habilidad de Anko resalto, con la punta de su lengua lamió hábilmente la cabeza del pene que sobresalía de sus pechos fue demasiado para el rubio –ANKO- estallo con una abundante descarga que cambio el rostro de la mujer, ahora mismo la os ojos de Anko estaba cerrados debajo de esperma del rubio.

Ella lo recogió con sus manos y lo llevo a su boca realmente le gustaba probar la semilla de Naruto, ahora mismo el rubio en control de todo la elevo de la cama y sujetándola del trasero clavo su miembro con fuerza en su mojada vagina, soltaron un gemido profundo lleno de placer cuando el rubio entro hasta la matriz de Anko –Naruto_kuun- gimió ella cuando el rubio comenzó un feroz ataque sus embestidas contra el miro hacían temblar los cuadros en el mismo mientras las piernas de Anko lo abrazaban con fuerza el rubio no dejaba de penetrarla hasta lo mas profundo, de nuevo se besaron con una fiera lucha de lenguas que termino al someterse la de la mujer, el rubio giro con Anko empalada calendo los dos al suelo el recivio el golpe contra el piso alfombrado, comprendio el mensaje de inmediato y Anko dio inicio a una fiera cabalgata sobre Naruto quien gemía gustoso al sentirse engullido por la intimidad de la mujer; se incorporo de nuevo mamando los duros pezones sin dejar de amasar el duro trasero o de penetrarla con fiereza, llego a lo mas profundo del ser de Anko y estallo con fuerza los gemidos casi gritos orgásmicos de ambos resonaron con fuerza mientras el rubio llenaba a su mujer con su calida esencia.

Respiraban agitados y de nuevo se besaban el rubio aun erecto salio de Anko y la alzo en el aire su vagina entreabierta dejo fluir un poco del blanco semen de Naruto, de nuevo se sentó en la cama y rozo su duro miembro entre el trasero de la mujer, los ojos de Anko se abrieron como platos cuando el rubio empujo entrando en su trasero –aaaahhh mi culo Naruto_kun mi culoo- gimió lastimosamente mientras el rubio llenaba su segundo orificio, clavo su miembro por completo dentro de ella y permaneció inmóvil acostumbrándoos a la estrechez de ese conducto –eres toda mía Anko_chan- dijo a su oído mientras un clon del rubio aparecía por el frente los ojos de Anko brillaron de lujuria cuando el segundo miembro la penetro por el frente, los gemidos de Anko resonaban con fuerza mientras el rubio original entraba el clon salía, y mientras el clon entraba el original salía –mas sigue no pares Naruto_kun mas mas maas- suplicaba la mujer mientras los dos rubios empujaban con fuerza dentro de ella el clon alcanzo su limite y se desvaneció en una bola de humo dejando la húmeda y abierta vagina desatendida.

La mano izquierda de Naruto se clavo en ella en un juego veloz de masturbación sin dejar de penetrar el trasero de la pelimorada, estaba sobre la cama con ella moviéndose como poseída sobre el cu mano derecha amasaba uno de sus pechos mientras el no paraba de besar su cuello y de embestirla con fuerza, el clímax llego sin aviso y los dos reventaron en un violento orgasmo los fluidos de Anko mancharon las suaves sabana de seda mientras el poderoso flujo de semen casi llego a su estomago, de nuevo respiraban agitados cuando Anko se dejo caer sobre la cama, estaba mas que satisfecha no estaba segura de cuanto tenían en esto pero algo si sabia este era por mucho el mejor encuentro sexual de su vida; su pierna izquierda fue alzada en el aire mientras el rubio la besaba en el oído y empujaba su miembro duro en su tibia y sensible vagina, el ahogado gemido escapo gustoso mientras el rubio la invadía como siempre hasta el fondo, su matriz rebosaba de semen y el le incitaría aun mas –(Naruto_kun si sigues así vas a embarazarme)- pensó fugazmente mientras el rubio le besaba los labios y empujaba en ella con dulzura, la sobre estimulada vagina estaba llena del rubio de nuevo mientras este bombeaba con determinación en Anko su mente estaba mas que sometida y entregada al rubio –(si hazlo Naruto_kun déjame embarazada déjame darte un hijo mi amor)- el vaivén continuo por casi media hora cuando de nuevo el rubio estallo en Anko llenándola con mas de su caliente semilla en esta ocasión con todo y el miembro del rubio dentro el semen desbordo estaba por completo llena y eso lo sabían ambos muy bien.

El rubio salio de Anko y la dejo descansar abrazada a su pecho ella tenia una feliz expresión en su cara, se podía apreciar claramente que esos dos se amaban y no había ninguna duda de ello, contra el muslo de Anko se rozo el pene de nuevo listo para el combate una sola idea desfilo por la mente de la pelimorada –(creo que Tsume tiene toda la razón Naruto_kun es un semental, y es todo nuestro)- sonrío lujuriosamente y de nuevo la mujer separo las piernas mientras el rubio se acomodo sobre ellas para reiniciar la actividad.

A la mañana siguiente en el almuerzo una ojerosa Anko junto a un ojeroso Naruto soportaron las miradas cómplices de Kakashi, los sonrojos de Shizune y la mirada de resentimiento de Reí quien mas que nada se sentía olvidada pero claro eso no seria así por mas tiempo no estaba dispuesta tolerarlo mas; curiosamente Len el hijo del feudal también estaba un poco ojeroso; quizá esos dos antes de volverse locos debieron poner un sello de silencio porque todo mundo en las inmediaciones de su habitación los escucho copular casi hasta el amanecer.

Al medio día el feudal regreso a su hogar y con gran felicidad abrazo a su salvado hijo, pregunto por la misión recibiendo solo un asentimiento del rubio era claro su hermano murió, esperaba que donde quiera que estuviese pudiera encontrar la paz de todo corazón; como se les prometió les dio a cada uno una generosa recompensa una bolsa llena de monedas de oro para cada uno; al anochecer la mitad de la recompensa de Kakashi se fue en la adquisición de la serie completa de los icha icha versiones oro y plata mas un par de libros de edición limitada, incluso compro una copia en presenta de la nueva saga de Jiraiya en este segundo tomo el siempre vivaz Naguto conocía a una bella pelirroja y a su hija ambas de nombres Kushira y Kasuri, son contar claro con la matriarca de un poderoso clan extinto llamada Rikoto y u par de cazadoras viajeras de nombres Jurenai y Zanko; en cuanto el rubio leyó la sinopsis de la obra y vio los nombres maldijo al sabio peliblanco que en verdad no era nada discreto en ocultar su fuente de inspiración, se preguntaba cuando moriría y si debía llevarle flores al sepelio considerando que de seguro serian sus chicas las que lo matarían.

De nuevo la noche llego deprisa a la ciudad y ahora mismo el rubio dormía placidamente en su suave y granulada cama…¿granulada? El rubio se levanto aprisa solo para hallar su habitación por completo cubierta de arena desde el piso hasta el techo casi como si estuviera dentro de un castillo de arena, estaba nervioso solo una persona estaba en esa mansión en este momento que podía hacer eso; de entre la arena emergió la siempre espeluznante Rei pos completo desnuda sus pechos tan grandes como los de la misma Tsunade lucían libres desafiando a la gravedad como los de la sanin rubia su cuerpo de piel lisa estaba impecable y perfecto con sus anchas caderas con un rastro pequeño de vello pubico en pocas palabras esa una visión aterradoramente sexy

-…hola Rei_chan- saludo el nervioso rubio mientras ella sonreía

La arena se alzo envolviendo por completo a Naruto, tan pronto se abrió el estaba sujeto a una pared por grilletes de arena y desnudo, entre sus piernas el miembro ya comenzaba a despertar, asustado estaba pero en definitiva le excitaba la mujer frente a el –**voy a mostrare de lo que vas a disponer cuando me aceptes como tu compañera Naruto_kun**- sus palabras eran directas y un tanto hostiles estaba molesta por ser ignorada y eso era mas que evidente.

Naruto gemía ahogadamente mientras su duro miembro era chupado con una maestría asombrosa por la biju de una cola, su boca experta engullía el miembro por completo chapándolo con fuerza mientras lo sacaba, de nuevo lo tragaba de golpe y repetía el movimiento al sacarlo, el rubio juraba que estaba literalmente tratando de ordeñarlo…y le encantaba sus testículos eran acariciados por sus suaves dedos mientras la húmeda lengua envolvía la base del miembro o al menos trataba, su succión era poderosa y placentera , el rubio no lo soporto mas

-Rei_chan me vengooooo- gimió con fuerza y ella bebió la abundante semilla que lleno su boca para ser tragada y acabar en su estomago, saco el pene del rubio con un sonoro "plop" mientras degustaba el semen espeso de Naruto que respiraba agitado, su miembro se mantenía firme y en pos de lucha -(**anoche se cojio a Anko hasta el cansancio y aun así esta tan lleno de semen y dispuesto a seguir…eres un encanto Naruto_kun tu ya veras tu y yo tendremos mucho hijos, ya lo veras**)- la biju movió su arena y ahora mismo el rubio estaba sobre el suelo

-**ahora vas a hacerme tuya Naruto_kun**- se dejo caer sobre el rubio y se empalo sola, el miembro del rubio presiono contra su matriz con fuerza pero no entro, ella gemía gustosa moviéndose arriba y abajo, sus grandes pechos se balanceaban libremente mientras su mojada entrada devoraba el gran miembro del rubio, Naruto o paraba de gemir técnicamente esto se podría decir era una violación pero lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, ella acariciaba su torso y arañaba suavemente con sus uñas lanzándose con fuerza contra el rubio su cuerpo entero emanaba placer mientras el miembro de Naruto la perforaba aunque no como a las otras, sus ojos estaba perdidos en esta desenfrenada cabalgata –**ohhh Naruto_kun**- Rei gimió y su interior apretó con fuerza al rubio tuvo un orgasmo poderoso mientras el rubio estallaba en ella el semen se desbordo de inmediato, el rubio gemía gustoso mientras ella estaba inmóvil mirando a la nada.

Sus ojos estaban algo vidriosos casi como si contuvieran las lágrimas, el miembro del rubio aun duro seguía dentro de ella pero no se movía solo estaba ahí mirando a la nada enfoco al rubio, el la estaba viendo con duda en sus ojos la mirada siempre intimidante de Rei estaba ahora llena de…dolor –**tu siempre llegas a sus matrices, siempre llenas a tu pareja como nadie porque no es así conmigo acaso te gusto tan poco que no merezco siquiera eso**- sus palabras rotas reflejaban tristeza se sentía incompleta y molesta si tuvo un orgasmo ambos lo tuvieron pero no fue como los describía Anko ella no se sentía llena por el no se sentía suya y eso la lastimaba, el rubio la miro derramar un par de lagrimas su corazón sufría y el del rubio estaba angustiado no podía soportar verla de ese modo, uso su chacra y se soltó de la arena, con suavidad abrazo a Rei y ella simplemente puso su rostro sobre uno de los hombros del rubio

-eres intimidante, violenta y agresiva si mencionar que asustas como pocos- dijo el rubio con su voz amable los ojos de la chica estaba aun mas tristes por eso el no la quería al final Taro tuvo razón ella solo trataba de vivir una ilusión, -pero también eres divertida, hermosa, sexy y se que puedes ser muy amorosa, Rei_chan me gustas eso no lo dudes, y esta noche mi hermosa y homicida dama voy a mostrarte cuanto te quiero-, la beso con pasión mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Poco a poco la arena se replegó dejando al descubierto la cama del rubio, con suavidad dejo caer la biju y la beso con mas pasión sus lenguas lucharon en una batalla sin cuartel que termino en empate, Naruto tomo sus tobillos y le separo las piernas en el aire –mi bella Rei_chan- empujo con decisión, su miembro entro con fuerza hasta el fondo, Rei gimió gustosa ella siempre era quien mandaba en el sexo pero en este momento estaba siendo domada y poseída por el rubio entre sus piernas los golpes de Naruto eran fuertes y firmes clavándose en la húmeda vagina, el concierto de gemidos resonaba con fuerza mientras la cara de Rei reflejaba el placer máximo que le brindaba el rubio ninja, llego al final del estrecho sendero, los ojos de Rei se abrieron como platos, cuando sintió el orgasmo azotarla nunca fue tan rápido y placentero gemía el nombre del rubio como en trance mientras Naruto seguía con suave vaivén –ahora eres mía Rei_chan- empujo suavemente y con fuerza, Rei gimió como nunca con un placer indescriptible cuando su útero fue invadido por el rubio, nunca sintió algo así el pene de Naruto estaba entrando y saliendo de su matiz a gran velocidad el movimiento, el roce, la fuerza todo era mil veces mejor de lo que le describió Anko ahora entendía su necesidad de estar con el rubio y la compartía –(**nunca podría vivir sin esto ohhh Naruto_kun te adoro**)- su mente se rendía ante el rubio quien soltó sus piernas y se dejo caer sobre ella, se besaban con fuerza mientras Naruto la hacia gemir como nadie –**tu eres…tu eres… tu eres lo que siempre espere ahhh…te adoro… te adoro….ohhh Naruto_kun yo te amo**- gimió con placer mientras una marca rojiza brillaba en el cuello del rubio.

El corazón de Naruto latía con fuerza y sincronía con el de Rei mientras la levantaba de la cama sus labios mamaban suavemente los grandes pechos mientras la biju no paraba de gritar y gemir finalmente el corazón de Naruto se abrió a ella –**Naruto_kun te amo …te amo**- dijo ella con una expresión feliz y orgásmica en su cara –Rei_chan también te amo- el cuello de la peliarenosa brillo mientras la marca aparecía, el rubio invadió su matriz hasta lo mas hondo mientras su pene estallaba –REI- gimió con fuerza llenándola con un abundante caudal de caliente semen, el orgasmo azoto a Rei mientras se sentía del ojiazul y era llenada por su esencia –**Naruto_kun….NARUTO**- su orgasmo fue mucho mejor que cualquier anterior, despacio el rubio la deposito sobre la cama para salir de ella un poco de su semen blancoso escapo de la feliz y realizada Rei el rubio se recostó junto a ella y beso suavemente su cuello mientras Rei se le acercaba aun mas –(**eres mi compañero Naruto_kun no me importa si tengo que compartirte eres mío y yo soy tuya y siempre será así mi adorado Naruto_kun**)- el miembro del rubio se alzo de nuevo listo para la pelea y la ojidorada se recostó en la cama era momento de que de nuevo Naruto estuviera sobre ella como debía ser ella seria sumisa con el y solo con el y pobre de quien tratara de arrebatárselo a ella y a sus hermanas porque si, todas las mujeres del rubio eran sus hermanas ya que todas serian cuando el momento llegara las madres de los hijos de Naruto.

En el interior del rubio Kurayami estaba escondida en el sótano de la casa abrazando el peluche de Naruto, asustada como pocas veces en su vida – _mi amado Naruto_sama sálvemele_- en el piso superior o lo que quedaba del piso superior una furiosa y desquiciada pelirroja despedazaba todo con unos celos asesinos fuera de todo control.

- **ES UNA MALDITA OFRECIDA A ANKO Y A SHIZUNE SE LOS PASO PERO ELLA COMO SE ATREVE A METERSE CON MI NARUTO_KUN SIN PEDIR MI PERMISO Y PARA COLMO SE LE OCURRE VOLVERSE SU COMPAÑERA CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ VOY A DARTE UNA LECCION ME ESCUCHAS REI VOY A DARTE UNA LECCION**- grito al viento mientras dejaba salir su molesta con lo que quedaba de la sala…cuando Natsumi fuese libre alguien iba a tener muchos problemas

* * *

><p>Y así termina esto espero les halla gustado este capitulo tanto como me gusto a mi escribirlo jejeje , como vimos shizune y rei ya tuvieron su momento de sana diversión con naruto quien aun tiene dudas sobre su pelea contra kouta que conclusiones podrá sacar de eso no lo sabemos habrá que esperar hasta mas adelante y por si no bastara con los problemas que ya tiene el rubio natsumi esta molesta con rei y quiere justicia eseremos que no acaben en una lucha a muerte<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: como dije antes no confien en todo lo que ven en este fic recuerden eso jeje


	58. C57: De corazon

Hola a todos, aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo aquí veremos al rubio regresar a la hoja y algunos sucesos interesantes que pasaran por ahí les anticipo que a alguien le van a dar una paliza jejeje no les digo mas mejor vamos a los review

**JassZavala**:si queria que fuera diferente a los otros por eso salio asi, en cuanto a las ojeras yo apoyo tu idea, rei se sintio sola pero bueno naruto le demostro como la va atratar si que sabe como cmplacer tienes toda la razon en eso, espero que rei tenga su testamento hecho y kurayami es oscuridad de ahi qu sus ataque se relacionen tanto con l negro y las sombras  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>: ya veras porque se cansa solo es cosa de ser paciente y si solo restan las genin de caer jejeje  
><strong>terminex<strong>:luego te paso la direccion gracias por sumistrarlos, segundo lo de los 40 niños con suerte es el minimo y de porque no quedan ambarazadas ya lo explicare mas adelante ya lo veras, y si yo te comprendo con tu situacion de la 12 colas yo mismo tengo ciertos problemas con un par de amigables hermanas que me inspiraron a darle la espada al rubio creene estar en medio de esas dos es la muerte por exceso de "actividad" o por quedar nmedio de sus pleitos  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si la pobre de rei ya merecia cariño aunque cuando salga natsumi seguro hylle al desierto jajaja  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: bueno primero que alegria que te gustaran los caps segundo lo de la cantidad creo que no detalle bien no decia que produce menos sino mas seguramente error en mi redaccion me disculpo por eso  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:estoy por completo deacuerdo va a sufrir mucho,en cuanto a lo de la biju mmm supongo que todos preferimos la primera opcion en cuanto a como sobrevivio la morena de seguro naruto la salvo si no ya estaria en el otro mundo  
><strong>Lady StarFireLight<strong>: que bueno que te gustaron los capitulos, tienes razon si que fue dulce jejeje, y con el tiempo que paso con shizune pues de que habra mas lo habra creeme, Anko si es muy especial y con todo lo que le gusta hacer no me extrañaria que ella fuera la primera en quedar embarazada aunque eso implique celos de parte de las demas,si Rei_chan no se puede quejar y no vimos que lo hiciera jejeje pero fue marcada porque bueno creo que naruto tiene una debilidad por las mujeres trsites y demoniacas que pueden asesinarlo si las hace enojar,si es cierto lo que dice Tsume yo tambien lo creo y sobre la idea de los clones jejeje prsiento que el rubio les va a dar mucho uso y si su resistencia aumenta seguramente es por el influjo de la zorrita ella no querra que su compañero se canse tan rapido no sin antes atender a sus "hermanas" y ya que hablamos de ella Rei debe agradecr que se puede disolver en arena si no no creo que se salvara,y sobre lo del cansacio muchas felicidades te aproximaste mucho a la razon real de su fatiga  
>respondido esto vamos con lo que queremos todos el nuevo capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: escena lemon en este capitulo no es muy grande pero como quiera les advierto**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 57: De corazón<strong>

El viaje de regreso a la aldea de la hoja fue relativamente en calma ya que por cosas de la vida o mas bien de lo ocurrido en días anteriores el trío de mujeres del equipo avanzaban felices y muy platicadoras entre ellas como buenas amigas, por su lado el par de varones avanzaban con cierto silencio mas que nada de parte del ninja enmascarado que traía en estos momentos una autentica aura de admiración enfocada al rubio que simplemente no volteaba a mirarle al parecer cuando termino de leer su nuevo libro logro al fin relacionar los nombres gracias a las descripciones de los personajes desde ese instante no dejo de mirar al rubio como si estuviese ante alguna clase de estrella de rock

-(bueno esto ya se puso raro, Kakashi me ve como si me admirara y aquellas tres ahora parecen buenas amigas)-

-_es porque Kakashi_san admira su gran corazón Naruto_sama y las tres mujeres esta felices de haber recibido su amor_- dijo Kurayami en el subconsciente del rubio

-(enserio crees eso Kura_chan)- a decir verdad el rubio tenia algunas dudas sobre ello

-_por supuesto su amor obra milagros Naruto_sama solo mire los hechos; le permitió domar a la salvaje Tsume_san, consoló y conquisto el corazón de Kushina_san, logro rejuvenecer a Tsunade_san para darse una oportunidad, amparo a la desvalida Mikoto_san, salvo de su horrible marca a Anko_san y le mostro la vulnerabilidad de Rei_san; necesita mas ejemplos_- las palabras siempre poéticas de Kurayami eran confiadas y seguras aunque las nombradas compartieron con el rubio algo mas que su corazón

-(bueno visto así es posible que si sea como dices por cierto…¿Dónde esta Natsumi_chan?)- la pregunta del rubio puso mas que nerviosa a la peliblanca

-_bueno …ella…duerme, estaba algo cansada después de…de…de…hacer ejercicio si de hacer ejercicio jejejeje bueno platicamos luego concéntrese en su camino hasta luego Naruto_sama_- y sin mas ella corto la comunicación

-(que haría esa zorra para poner así a Kura_chan)- pensó el rubio con duda a decir verdad no quería averiguarlo

En el subconsciente del rubio se podía apreciar a una Kurayami en ropa de trabajo moviendo tablas y restos de lo que alguna vez fue la sala, todo estaba devastado, quemado y roto, sus piro cansada mientras cierta zorra ya mas calmada entraba e escena con ropa parecida y un casco amarillo con la palabra "jefa" en grandes letras rojas –**hablaste con Naruto_kun verdad**- la peliblanca asintió a su pregunta –**mas vale que no le hallas contado nada me oyes**- sus palabras y el tono oscuro y maligno hicieron a Kurayami ponerse aun mas blanca mientras negaba con la cabeza ambas volvieron al trabajo después de todo una sala, una cocina, un estudio y medio primer piso de una casa no se reconstruyen solos verdad; el equipo continuo su camino sin mayores inconvenientes llegaron a la aldea de la hoja con mucha velocidad.

Como siempre y fiel a la costumbre uno de los guardias estaba bien dormido mientras el otro casi estaba inconciente, el rubio se cuestionaba la seguridad con ese par siempre al borde del coma por aburrimiento, entraron a la aldea muy relajados todo mundo los miraba con orgullo de seguro su éxito ya era del dominio publico, llegaron a la torre sin mayores complicaciones y fiel a sus costumbres el rubio entro sin avisar; Kakashi se quedo helado, Shizune se sonrojo Anko y Rei sonrieron; la razón era muy simple tan pronto entraron una apurada Koharu se bajo del regazo del Sandaime , se estaban besando como si no hubiera un mañana y eso alegraba mucho a Naruto

-ojisan por lo menos pongan un letrero de no molestar si se nos hace mas tarde peligro y los atrapemos en plena acción- Koharu se puso aun mas roja mientras una de las cejas de Sarutobi tembló

-esta es mi oficina se supone que todos tocan antes de entrar Naruto- sus palabras reflejaban un genuina molestia

-eso no lo acostumbro mira para que no te enojes aquí esta el informe de la misión fue un éxito ahora si nosotros nos vamos para que ustedes puedan seguir besuqueándose- y empujo a sus compañeros fuera de la oficina

-no le vas a decir- dijo Koharu mientras volvía al regazo de Sarutobi

-no mejor que el lo averigüe por su cuenta se lo merece jejeje- ambos rieron y como siempre volvieron a besarse parece que no les importaba o no recordaban a los anbu aperchados en el techo que miraba todo siempre.

De regreso con el rubio y sus acompañantes caminaban tranquilos por las calles en dirección del recinto Ishura curiosamente las fans del rubio no habían hecho acto de aparición cosa muy rara era casi como si se estuvieran escondiendo de alguien, llegaron tranquilamente y atravesaron las puertas todo parecía muy bien, entraron a la casa y la sala estaba impecable justo como la dejaron antes de irse, no había nadie y eso le daba una mala señal al rubio algo pasaba podía estar seguro; sin mas la pelimorada se retiro a descansar tenia ganas de dormir en su propia cama se fue no sin antes ofrecer algo de sano esparcimiento al rubio que sonriendo la vio alejarse –**yo iré a ver a quien puedo asustar nos vemos Naruto_kun**- y Rei se desvaneció en un remolino de arena el rubio despidió a Shizune que partió al hospital para asistir a Tsunade, el rubio miro todo y suspiro quizá estaba siendo demasiado suspicaz, se fue a dar un baño

-ya no aguanto mas- dijo una conocida pelirroja menor

-lo se yo tampoco diablos me voy a caer- y sin mas Haku se cayo al suelo arrastrando con ella a la pelirroja

Ambas estaban detrás de una tela que asemejaba a uno de los muros de la casa ahora mismo estaban en el suelo y detrás de ellas la pared con un enorme agujero en medio, -crees que Naruto_kun no lo note- pregunto esperanzada la pelirroja pero Haku desvaneció sus ilusiones era mas que obvio que el rubio iba a notar un agujero de 5 metros en la pared; del techo cayeron Kin e Ino ambas sostenían otra tela que cubría los se podría decir cuchillazos en el techo a todo lo largo

-ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO QUE DEMONIOS LE PASO A MI SALA (gracias por la idea de la frase Lobo morisato)- grito el rubio desde las escaleras

-hola Naruto_kun- dijeron las genin en perfecta sincronización el rubio las miraba seriamente esperando una explicación

En otra parte de la aldea mas especifico en los campos de entrenamiento o lo que quedaba de ellos una mas que cansada mujer rubia de coletas corría por su vida escapando el mar de locas y posesivas mujeres que le seguían y pensar que ella solo vino a esta aldea por una alianza política que le ofrecía estar cerca del chico por que comenzaba a sentir alfo –ahí estas tu desgraciada- dijo la ojivioleta lanzándole un gran dragón de agua, estaba demasiado cansada ya no podía defenderse así que aguardo el golpe; un muro de roca se alzo para defenderla mientras el resto de la legón de mujeres entraba al claro, el dragón se despedazo y el rubio se mostró ante todas de mirada molesta y presencia intimidante

-se puede saber porque demonios tratan de matar a Temari_chan- pregunto Naruto con una voz grave y oscura por su lado Temari recién salvada y todo se ponía algo roja ante el sufijo cariñoso

-esa maldita vino a obligarte a un matrimonio político y a llevarte lejos de nosotras- dijo acusadoramente Kushina

-es verdad esa mocosa no nos va a quitar a nuestro alfa- ladro una molesta Tsume apoyada por Hana

-Naruto_kun esa chica vino diciendo que suna deseaba un matrimonio político que tu tenias que ser el elegido y que te llevaría ante las autoridades correspondientes para hacerlo oficial- la serena voz de Mikoto hablo directa y elegante como siempre

-dejen de parlotear mejor vamos a arrancarle los pulmones y a usarlos como gaitas- dijo la furiosa Tayuya todo mundo la miro ante esa descriptiva amenaza –esta bien no le arranquemos los pulmones mejor los intestinos siempre quise jugar a saltar la cuerda- su sonrisa era intimidante era ya un hecho el rubio les estaba pegando sus costumbres

-Temari_chan puedes explicar eso- pregunto el rubio a la pobre y casi asesinada rubia que ahora mismo estaba algo pálida por las amenazas de Tayuya

-todo lo que dijo ella es correcto excepto la ultima parte yo me refería a llevarlo con el hokage no a llevármelo a suna- todas parpadearon ante eso, fue solo una confusion

-si es verdad porque no lo dijiste desde el principio- dijo Kurenai guardando sus kunai

-como se los digo si desde que hablo tratan de asesinarme, son un montón de locas y salvajes posesivas y si ya se eso del clan Ishura y no me molesta mientras ustedes no traten de matarme- todas se disculparon en perfecta sincronía

-bueno esto es casi como la iniciación así que bienvenida a la familia Temari_chan y si es verdad son un montón de locas y savajes posesivas pero por eso las adoro- de inmediato todas la presentes se sonrojaron,- ahora bien, quieren decirme quien va a reparar mi sala- todas se pusieron mas blancas habían olvidado ese detallito.

El rubio ahora mismo caminaba por las calles de su aldea alejado del sonido de construcción en la sala de su casa, avanzaba sereno en dirección de la florería Yamanka, entro y fue atendido por una amigable y bella mujer algo parecida a Ino de seguro era su madre, compro un ramo de rosas blancas y se dispuso a salir del establecimiento –Naruto_san- le llamo la mujer al rubio que se dio la vuelta con curiosidad –te agradecería que no tomaras la virginidad de mi hija hasta que este mas grande por favor- el rubio se puso rojo y salio de ahí sin responder esa mujer era…directa y amable una combinación bastante inusual sobretodo porque esa oración sonó mas como una amenaza.

Llego al cementerio y marcho directo a la tumba de su madre Akemi, puso las flores sobre la misma este día se cumplía un aniversario mas del día en que la conoció y del momento en que se convirtió en su madre, puso las flores y le dedico una silenciosa oración, se levanto y camino fuera del cementerio pero una suaves coletas meciéndose en el viento llamaron su atención; se tratada de Tsunade quien en este momento miraba con nostalgia la tumba de su hermano, el rubio no interrumpió simplemente espero a que ella terminara para entrar en escena

-platicando con la familia- dijo el rubio entrando en escena

-Naruto_kun volviste, si platicaba con el le pedía consejos a mi hermanito y a mi abuelo- sus palabras eran algo tristes y se perdían en la brisa

-sobre que si se puede saber- la mirada de Naruto la hizo sonrojar levemente mientras su corazón se alocaba en su pecho

-no se si, tu me quieres como yo te quiero les preguntaba por eso- esas palabras dibujaron una mueca seria en el rostro del rubio, - es que tienes tantas que pensé que quizá te olvidarías de mi- Naruto tomo suavemente su mentón obligándola a mirarle a los ojos

-yo jamás podría olvidarte Tsunade_chan incluso cuando no conocía tu nombre estabas presente en mi mente no podría dejarte nunca y lo sabes además hay algo que me fascina en ti- ella desvío su mirada a su pecho asumiendo que esa era la respuesta –tus ojos- levanto la mirada bien confundida

-mis ojos?- no creía lo que estaba escuchando de los labios del ojiazul que solo sonreía amorosamente

-se supone que son la ventana del alma, y al ver tus bellos ojos puedo ver un alma dulce y llena de amor, dispuesta luchar hasta la muerte por quienes ama, Tsunade_chan no lo dudes yo te amo y eso nunca se ira- ella no pudo mantenerse alejada del rubio mas tiempo se besaron con amor mientras Tsunade era rodeada por la cintura y sus pechos se oprimían contra el torso del rubio –yo también te amo- dijo la ojimiel mientras de nuevo se besaban la marca en el cuello del rubio resplandeció mientras se gravaba en la rubia de grandes pechos finalmente la unión estaba confirmada y Tsunade era reconocida como una de las "compañeras" del rubio se separaron y ambos jurarían haber escuchado aplausos y felicitaciones en el viento, los dos rubio sonrieron quizá la fallecida familia de la ojimiel les daba su bendición.

El rubio de nuevo caminaba solo por las calles de la aldea tras dejar a la feliz rubia en el hospital todo mundo estaba algo sorprendido de verla tan amigable y atenta en el trabajo se lo atribuyeron al rubio y l daban las gracias –Naruto_kun regálame tu espada- dijo Tenten aterrizando frente al rubio con grandes ojos brillantes y ligeras lagrimas de suplica en los bordes de los mismos era una verdadera técnica mortal de sumisión –lo siento Tenten_chan pero no puedo- las palabras del rubio la desilusionaron solo un segundo –tengo reunión con mi equipo pero ni creas que me voy a rendir- la chica de bollos en el pelo se alejo corriendo a toda velocidad, Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento sobre eso, lo dejo de lado y camino mas por la aldea todo mundo lo miraba con respeto y algunos en especial los niños con admiración era una sensación nueva y reconfortante; camino hasta la calle donde solía vivir antes todo lucia igual, los mismos postes de luz, las mimas casas, la misma piedra cuadrada siguiendolo…¿?

-se que eres tu sal de una vez Konohamaru- el nieto del Nandaime emergió de su ingenioso escondite seguido de sus dos amigos

El rubio paso la siguiente hora correteando al trío de chicos en un juego del "cazador ninja", Naruto no tuvo una infancia muy normal por lo que el jugar con esos pequeños en verdad le divertía acabo el juego en el recinto Uchiha donde por las puertas abiertas vislumbro a Mikoto mirando fijamente la casa principal, sintió curiosidad y se le acerco a la mujer de cabello oscuro que murmuraba en voz baja –quizá es cierto y los Uchiha estamos malditos y no podemos ser felices- decía ella rememorando las imágenes de sus dos hijos perdidos por los errores del pasado

-eso es una ridiculez- ella se volteo solo para hallarse cara a cara con el rubio de ojos azules

-Naruto_kun de que hablas- pregunto ella mientras Naruto se le acercaba mas a la mujer de cabello negro

-si el clan Uchiha esta maldito o no eso no importa, tu mereces ser feliz no lo dudes lo que paso aquí no fue tu culpa fue culpa de la ambición de un mal hombre, tu eres el renacer de esta familia de eso estoy seguro Mikoto_chan ven a vivir conmigo si te quedas aquí te vas a deprimir y te ves mas bonita feliz- ella enrojeció ate las palabras del rubio

-pero Naruto_kun yo debería quedarme qui soy una Uchica y debo estar con el clan- sus palabras era temerosas y eso molestaba al rubio no le gustaba verla en ese estado

-que clan solo quedas tu, por favor Mikoto_chan ven y déjame demostrarte que si puedes ser feliz- le tomo la mano y le dio un suave beso al dorso ella se sonrojo un poco mas ante la caballerosidad del rubio

-pero Naruto_kun..que dirán en la aldea soy mayor que tu y…- el rubio le cubrió la boca con sus dedos para que no siguiera hablando

-Tsume_chan, Anko_chan, Kurenai_chan, Kushina_chan, Tsunade_chan todas son mayores que yo no me importa lo que digan y lo sabes cual es el problema Mikoto_chan dímelo- ella desvío su mirada y sus labios se abrieron –no quiero volver a perder a mi familia- sus ojos estaban algo llorosos mientras el rubio la abrazaba con cariño –eso no pasara lo prometo yo te cuidare siempre a ti y a todas Mikoto_chan sabes que siempre fuiste mi primer amor y eso no ha cambiado anda quédate conmigo y déjame darte otra familia- ella enrojeció por la connotación de esas palabras mientras la dudas de su corazón se despejaban asintió con la cabeza mientras el rubio la besaba en la frente, no hubo necesidad de declaraciones verbales los sentimientos eran mas que claros la marca del rubio brillo y apareció en la Uchiha finalmente Mikoto también era marcada, el rubio le dio un suave beso en los labios que fue roto por una inoportuna obsesionada

-que hermoso se ven juntos anda Naruto_kun regálame tu espada- los dos se separaron para ver a la soñadora Tenten en un árbol tratando de convencer al rubio que solo negaba con la cabeza se fue desilusionada de ahí pero eso si no se iba a rendir; el rubio espero y cargando unas maletas salio del barrio Uchiha acompañado de Mikoto después de todo era momento de dejar el pasado atrás.

El rubio una vez mas caminaba ahora por su adorado hogar n busca de mas desperfectos, no había nada al parecer sus lindas novias se limitaron a destrozar su sala por …2 o tercera vez no estaba seguro, camino despacio hasta la cerca que delimitaba sus nuevas aguas termales, suspiro esas mujeres le remodelaron la casa y ni permiso le pidieron en el interior del sitio se escuchaba el chapoteo del agua de seguro alguien se daba un baño

-ohh siii sigue lindura siiii- el rubio enfoco a un peliblando pervertido de cuclillas mirando por un hueco en la pared.

Se acomodo a un lado de el recargado en la cerca no sabia quien se estaba dando el baño pero eso si Jiraiya estaba tan emocionado que no notaba al molesto rubio a su lado –ero sanin- dijo con una voz lúgubre y sepulcral, el peliblanco levanto su mirada con nariz ligeramente sangrante al rubio molesto –…no dañarías a un hombre mayor de lentes verdad- dijo el sacando un par de gruesas gafas de su ropa suplicando por su vida –oh yo no te are nada créeme- Jiraiya trago nervioso eso no era buena señal, con un golpe eléctrico el rubio despedazo la cerca y se dio media vuelta dejando al pervertido petrificado ante lo que miraba –TU- rugieron unas molestas Tsunade, Kushina, Tsume, Anko y Rei en dirección al peliblanco pervertido aun envueltas en toallas lucían aterradoras

-….por favor que sea rápido- suplico el peliblanco rodeado por las mas peligrosas féminas de la familia Ishura –créeme Jiraiya esto será todo menos rápido- la mujer rubia de ojos color miel se trono los dedos, Kushina desenfundo una espada, Anko saco un par de serpientes, Tsume afilo sus dedos como garras y Rei atrajo un par de látigos de arena.

El rubio señor de la casa bebía tranquilamente un poco de jugo mientras los sonidos de la brutal y encarnizada paliza retumbaban por todo el complejo –nooo ahí nooo- decía el peliblanco a la distancia mientras el rubio daba un sorbo a su jugo, -por amor de kami no me acerque ese animal nooo que no me muerda ahí- el rubio miro al cielo donde ya comenzaba a caer el sol –ahhh no se dobla mi espalda no se dobla asiii aaahhh- resonó el fuerte crujido y el rubio sonrío –espera no lo hagas siempre crei que eras la mas sexy no no me rompas eso aaahhhh- un par de crujidos acompañados de lastimeros gemidos sonaron mientras el rubio daba otro sorbo a su jugo –no Tsunade por favor ya entendí no no POR KAMI NOOOOOOOOOO- y el rubio se termino su jugo mientras miraba al peliblanco volar por el cielo

-que hermosa tarde tan hogareña- dijo al viento mientras enraba por mas jugo

La noche cayo sobre la aldea de la hoja y el rubio estaba ahora mismo mirando las estrellas sobre el tejado de su casa,l a luna estaba ya llena en el cielo y lucia hermosa como siempre estaba algo cansado después de todo después de que el sanin pervertido fue castigado tuvo que soportar otras 4 incursiones de Tenten en busca de su espada, en verdad que esa chica comenzaba a obsesionarse; suspiro y camino listo para irse a dormir cuando la miro caminar a los árboles la curiosidad lo incito a seguirle no tardo mucho en encontrarle en un claro mirando la luna llena usando solamente una falda corta y una blusa ligera prefecta para una noche fresca

-¿Qué haces aquí tan sola Tsume_chan?- la mujer Inuzuka se dio la vuelta para encarara a su rubio compañero

-miro la luna llena no es hermosa Naruto_kun- sus palabras eran siempre acertadas si era una luna preciosa

-no mas que tu- ella le sonrío y lo invito a sentarse a su lado cosa que de inmediato el acepto

-sabes una noche como esta a estas alturas tu me ya me habías hecho tu compañera- sus palabras viajaban como su memoria en aquel día tan importante para ella

-como olvidarlo ese día conseguí a la mas sexy y hermosa perra del clan Inuzuka- ella enrojeció un poco y el rubio rió era un hecho claro que desde que el la sometió ella solía sonrojarse ante sus cumplidos

Se miraron un par de segundos y el rubio la beso sus lenguas jugaron un momento mientras las manos de Tsume atraían al rubio junto a ella , sus bocas se separaron y el la miro fijamente a sus ojos –te amo Tsume_chan- los ojos de la Inuzuka se abrieron como platos mientras el rubio besaba su cuello poco a poco la mujer termino en el suelo mientras su blusa era arrojada a un lado, de inmediato el rubio se prendió de sus duros pezones y chupo con fuerza haciéndola gemir gustosa, su mano amasaba el otro seño firme y suave mientras se hundía en el otro en una succión que parecía no tener fin, salto al otro pecho y repitió la caricia sin dejar de apretar amorosamente el pecho derecho que ahora mismo estaba cubierto de su saliva, la mano de Tsume se coló entre las piernas del rubio y dejo salir al duro pene del rubio que ya clamaba por la húmeda vagina.

Levanto su falda y miro la ausencia de ropa interior, se acomodo suavemente sobre Tsume y le dio un suave beso al oído – voy a darte mucho amor mi bella perra en celo- sus palabras profundas hacían juego con los fluidos que escurrían de la mujer Inuzuka el miembro del rubio se abrió paso penetrando la tibia carne, un gemido animal salio de la garganta de Tsume quien en ese momento solamente era una verdadera perra ansiosa de ser poseída por su alfa, el rubio clavo con fuerza hasta el fondo de su vagina, empujo con decisión entrando a su adorada matriz, el vaivén eran lento y firme cada estocada arrancaba gemidos animales de Tsume quien tenia los ojos desorbitados ante las embestidas del rubio, Naruto s levanto y coloco las piernas de la mujer sobre sus hombros, se clavo con fuerza ella gimió con fuerza cuando el rubio entro aun mas en ella –te gusta mi bella perra- dijo el rubio embistiendo suavemente sin parar –aaahh siii mas mas, no pares hazme una perra feliz aahhh- el rubio embestía ahora con mas fuerza por el suelo la hierba se aplastaba ante las feroces embestidas de Naruto que arrastraban a su mujer por todo el suelo, la mente de Tsume estaba en éxtasis al sentirse del rubio y solo de el –mas mi alfa no pares aahhh te amo te amo Naruto_kun- el rubio dejo caer sus piernas y la abrazo sobre el suelo, se besaron con pasión mientras la conocida marca se volvía presente en ella, - Tsume voy a estallar voy a llenarte- gimió el rubio empujando con mucha mas fuerza ahora mismo estaba incontrolable y el mojado sonido del miembro entrando y saliendo era enloquecedor –ssiii lléname lléname de tu leche Naruto llena a tu perra co tu leche- el rubio se clavo hasta el fondo y estallo con fuerza, un abundante chorro de semen caliente inundo la matriz de Tsume que ojos abiertos y lengua ligeramente salida gemía ante el poderoso orgasmo que el rubio le provocaba.

Naruto salio de ella dejando salir un poco de su semen y quedo en el suelo, tan pronto reacciono Tsume se le acerco en cuatro y comenzó a lamer el miembro del rubio para dejarlo reluciente y duro –quieres mas Tsume_chan- pregunto el rubio a la mujer que solo sonrió –siempre quiero mas de ti Naruto_kun- el rubio estaba listo para volver a montar a su perra. Pero como siempre hay alguien inoportuno –Naruto_kun por favor dame tu espada- dijo Tenten aterrizando en el claro arruinando el momento, tan pronto los miro se puso mas que roja y s disculpo torpemente antes de salir corriendo de ahí –mejor vallamos a la casa Tsume_chan que no quiero que nadie mas vea a mi bella perra desnuda- ella sonrió quizá ahí no tendrían mucha privacidad pero poco importaba mas aun si podía llegar del brazo del rubio y hacer ver a las otras que ella era la hembra alfa…si ese tema traería muchas discusiones en el futuro de eso no había duda alguna.

El reloj en la casa de Naruto marcaba ya las 12:40 y el preocupado ninja estaba en la sala esperando ansioso, en la cena no apareció y supuso estaba de misión cosa desmentida por Kasumi quien vio a Hinata esa tarde, era una mala señal y eso era claro, la puerta se abrió y una cansada y deprimida Kurenai entro en escena, caminaba casi arrastrando los pies, y sin mas se dejo caer en el sofá

-¿Qué paso Kurenai_chan?- un clon de rubio partió a la cocina por algo de te

-fue un fiasco me mandaron darle una conferencia a unas genin y salí mas que decepcionada no les ingresa ser kunoichis solo quieren tener el cuerpo de una para conseguir novio eso es tan deprimente- su voz vacía denotaba su decepción de las nuevas generaciones

-que esperabas ellas no pueden ser como la gran Kurenai la mayor experta en genjutsu de la aldea- se sonrojo ante el cumplido del rubio

-gracias por pensar eso Naruto_kun- su voz cansada era una señal clara de su fastidio

-es la verdad pero eso no explica porque llegaste hasta ahorita- el semblante de la mujer se ensombreció

-esos patanes, fui a tomar un poco con una amiga mía Yugao no se si sepas pero Hayate falleció en el ataque de suna y ella esta deprimida mientras estábamos ahí un par de borrachos quisieron propasarse, lo peor es que ella casi acepta tuve que llevarla a su casa mientras los malditos no paraban de decirme que no arruinara su diversión que el que fuera una frígida no me daba el derecho de obligar a Yugao a serlo- el rubio tomo un semblante oscuro ante eso

-montón de indiotas solo hablan de cosas que no entienden- las palabras del rubio eran molestas y animaban a la ojiroja

-si es que ellos lo decían porque nunca se me vio con alguien hasta que llegaste tu claro esta- el rubio tomo su mano y le dio un suave beso al dorso

-es porque esperabas al correcto Kurenai_chan además tu de frígida tienes lo que yo tengo de emo (en algún lugar Sasuke estornudo), si supieran lo candente y sensual que eres seria la envidia de toda la aldea mi adorada Kurenai_chan- ella se puso como sus ojos y Naruto sonrió

-por eso te amo Naruto_kun- sus palabras dejaron al ojiazul serio y mirándola fijamente –perdona no debí decir eso olvídalo si- su voz estaba asustada quizá arruino su oportunidad con el rubio ahora de seguro lo asustaría el compromiso

-como podría olvidas las mas bellas palabras de mi amada Kurenai_chan- beso su mano y ella se sonrojo la marca de unión apareció en su suave y blanca piel para enseguida desvanecerse por completo, el poco tiempo que el rubio estuvo fuera le sirvió a muchas para aclarar sus corazones y notar el amor intenso que ya sentían por el rubio; Naruto la invito a cenar algo y ella acepto quizá ahorita podrían estar a solas, entraron a la cocina y fueron tomados por sorpresa

-regálame tu espada por favor Naruto_kun- Tenten estaba de rodillas casi suplicándole al rubio con sus manos entrelazadas y sus grandes y brillantes ojos llorosos

-QUE RAYOS QUE ACASO NO TE RINDES NUNCA- grito el rubio en shock de que la castaña tenía determinación la tenia.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen espero les halla gustado que les pareció lo de andar "marcando" quise darle a cada una su momento para ello y pues de que otro modo iba a pasarle a tsume si no así jejeje también jiraiya anduvo de metiche y pago el precio y por fin se unió temari a la familia, por cierto no les parece que tenten esta algo obsesionada creo que necesitaremos el numero de un buen psiquiatra<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:creo que el rubio ya conocio su mayor temor una suegra jajajaja


	59. C58: Para curar una obsesion

Y aquí estoy gente, con su dosis diaria de fic, espero que estén ansiosos por leerlo ya que en este capitulo veremos algunas cosas interesantes y una posibilidad que la verdad no quiero adelantarles y arruinarles la sorpresa, jeje espero que lo disfruten y bueno para que me alargo mejor a los review

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:tienes razon esa chica si que acaba cansando con esa actitud, y si jiraiya es un inoportuno que merece lo que le pasa pero eso de que alguien lo supere yo la verdad lo veo dificil  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:estas en todo lo correcto ya vienen las menores despues de todo todas merecen tener su momento no?, yo tampoco esperaba eso de tenten para ser sincero y su el rubio haciendola de padre es algo que me muero por ver y si ya me decidi el rubio va a acojer a sakura bajo su proteccion bueno mientras lee no malentienda todo y quiera aplastarle la cabeza a naruto por robarle a su "hermosa flor"... es probable que pase eso  
><strong>terminex<strong>:no te apures yo le paso el numero pero con esa nota no creo que el quiera mandarte a tenten jeje, y si cuando estas atrapado entre dos lindas y volatiles amantes del sexo te expones a mucho riesgo tu si comprendes, la verdad sea cual sea la que tenga primero un narutito va a producir celos eso no lo dudes y jajaja ya me imagino la cara de kakuro cuando se entere pero seria mas interesante ver la de karura no te parece, en cuanto a lo de jiraiya le he preguntado y el no niega ni lo confirma que raro no?  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:tienes razon quien le manda ser u miron sabiendo lo que puede pasar si lo agarran y tenten si que es decidida y obsesiva  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:en cuanto a lo de ino no se le va a querer acercar mas si esta su madre cerca, de jiraiya creo que ya hizo su testamento ya sabes ninja precavido vale por dos, buno si entrenas con los locos de gai y lee tu condicion fisica se va al cielo no crees, en cuanto a lo de yugao mmm aun no lo decido jeje si me parecio que merecian algo asi de romantico y pues jeje tsume es tsume eso no lo podemos negar  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:jajajaja nunca mejor dicho eh y si es probable que esos dos sean padres pronto digo casi actuan como adolescentes, tu lo has dicho pero esperate que tenten tambien tiene madre esa sera otra suegra jajajaja y creo que esa sera mas peligrosa y si Temari tiene que consumar el compromiso jejeje, si tenten ya fastidia pero sabes quiza es correcta tu idea y en realidad se refiere a "la espada" de naruto jejeje,por cierto se te olvido Tsume en el recuento  
>ahora respondido esto vamos con lo que mas nos interesa el nuevo capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 58: Para curar una obsesión<strong>

Naruto despertaba tranquilamente en su cama, tan pronto sus ojos azules se abrieron tuvo el fugaz recuerdo de lo que ocurrió al principio se molesto mucho por la interesante manera de la chica de bollitos de irrumpir en su casa a mitad de la noche y todo para suplicarle que le obsequiara su arma, el rubio suspiro al final termino por invitarla a tomar el te con Kurenai y el, durante toda la cena nunca le despego la mirada a la espada sin duda la deseaba en su repertorio de armas; lo extremadamente raro vino cuando fue a dejar a la chica a casa de sus padre no le fuese a ocurrir algo o peor aun terminara regresando a molestar cuando el rubio ya estuviese dormido, caminaba por su recamara en dirección al baño deseaba darse una refrescante ducha, tan pronto entro y sintió el agua fría recorrer su cuerpo tuvo un flashazo de la familia de la chica.

Flash back inicia

El rubio y la castaña caminaban tranquilamente por la silenciosa aldea de la hoja lo único que se podía ver en las calles era a los trabajadores nocturnos yendo y viniendo y también a un par de borrachitos tropezándose murmurando cosas sobre un rubio suertudo y que deseaban estar en su lugar, el rubio reprimió una risa mientras acompañaba a la chica que de solamente miraba su espada, fue curiosidad lo que orillo a Tenten a mirar al rubio a la cara para preguntar mas cosas sobre la espada pero cuando la luz de los faroles lo ilumino la chica aprecio bien su rostro no era que no lo hubiese hecho antes pero bajo la luz de las lámparas en una noche tibis era casi como si el rubio la llevara a su casa después de una cita, ese solo pensamiento la hizo colorear sus mejillas

-estas bien Tenten_chan- dijo Naruto con verdadera preocupación ante el silencio de la incansable Tenten

-eh..si si yo estoy bien jejejeje- su risa nerviosa era sin duda una clara señal de sus pensamientos para con Naruto

Caminaron en silencio un par de calles ahora los ojos chocolate de la chica miraban al hombre rubio a su lado no a su espada –(Naruto_kun es muy guapo y muy caballeroso también)-, sus mejillas de nuevo se colorearon pasaron tranquilamente por la florería de los Yamanaka, despacio se acercaron a la puerta lateral de la residencia de la chica que curiosamente vivía en el segundo piso de ese edificio, la chica agradeció el gesto de Naruto y por un segundo sus ojos se encontraron una fuerza inviable los hacia acercarse lentamente listos para darse un beso

-ALEJATE DE MI HIJA- grito un hombre blandiendo una enorme lanza de hoja ancha en la punta el rubio eludió el corte mortal

-VIOLADOR DESCARADO- grito una mujer en ropa china, de que otra seria, saltando desde el segundo piso blandiendo una espada recta con la que trato de dividir al rubio.

La luz de las farolas los ilumino y el rubio pudo verles claramente; el hombre de cabello negro y ojos chocolate era alto como de 1.80 torso levemente musculoso y vestía en la parte superior un chaleco beige sobre una camisa blanca que denotaba su trabajado pecho, la mujer al contrario era de cuerpo delgado aunque eso si bien proporcionado de cabello castaño y ojos negros sin duda eran los padres de la chica, ambas armas fueron levantadas y apuntadas en dirección de Naruto quien tenia una sonrisa nerviosa lo último que quería era pelear contra ellos –esperen- dijo la castaña interponiéndose y explicando la situación, el rubio suspiro al final no tuvo que haber una lucha

-entonces si no eres un violador descarado ¿Qué haces con mi hija a esta hora de la noche?- los ojos del hombre se entrecerraron peligrosamente mientras apretaba el mango de su lanza

-otosan no seas así Naruto_kun solo me acompañaba a casa- dijo la chica de bollitos mientras su madre quien tenia solamente un bollito en su nuca miraba a su pequeña hija

-y se puede saber donde te encontró el hija- la chica suspiro cansada mientras el rubio se sentía libre de seguro que ellos le pondrían un alto a su loca y obsesionada hija

-tratabas de conseguir la espada de la que nos hablaste- dijo la madre de Tenten que respondía al nombre de Risa

-e irrumpiste en su casa a media noche- las palabras gruesas de hombre llamado Koba denotaban molestia

-si- dijo la chica sumisamente mientras el rubio suspiraba

-pero hija así no se hacen las cosas hay otros caminos- dijo Risa mientras la miraba desaprobatoriamente

-ofrécele un intercambio- dijo el alegre hombre girándose al rubio que tenia una gota en su nuca –mira chico te daremos la mitad de las armas de nuestra tienda por esa excepcional espada- sus ojos brillaban como los de Tenten

-solo di que si- las dos madre e hija miraban al rubio con ojos grandes brillantes forzando las lagrimas, la gota en la nuca del rubio creció al doble

-lo siento no puedo dárselas- dijo el rubio dando un paso hacia atrás

-esa arma debe estar en nuestra familia es necesario nadie tiene mejores armas que nosotros…ya se- dijo Koba tomando los hombros de su hija –mi pequeña Tenten mi bebita, creo que ha llegado la hora de comprometerte con alguien como se acostumbra en nuestra familia- los ojos de todos los presentes parpadearon confusos

-otosan de que hablas- las palabras preocupadas de la chica eran mas que evidentes

-sr Ishura por favor acepte la mano de mi hija en matrimonio- se inclino dramáticamente frente al rubio que parpadeaba –de ese modo conservara la espada y estará en la familia- la gota en la nuca de Naruto creció de nuevo

-si es verdad por favor Naruto_sama acepte a mi bella hija- dijo Risa poniéndose en la misma pose de su esposo

-lo siento pero yo nunca obligaría a una chica a hacer algo que no quiere- la vos seria del rubio era definitiva y tajante

-a mi me gustaría intentarlo Naruto_kun- el rubio miro a la sonrojada chica antes de que sus padres saltaran arrojando confeti alegres como nunca

-vamos hija debo enseñarte lo que una esposa debe saber- tomo a la chica y la arrastro adentro

-por favor cuida mucho de mi hija Naruto- le estrecho la mano al rubio y se metió a su casa, el viento soplo levantando algo del confeti mientras Naruto trataba de entender que ocurrió

-pero…yo no dije si- murmuro a la nada mientras Natsumi se caía de la risa en su interior

-**jajajajajaja ya te comprometiste y no sabes como Nartuo_kun jajajajajajajajaja**- a su lado Kurayami sonreía al fin se deshizo de esa acosadora; el rubio suspiro y regreso a su hogar sin comprender realmente que pasó.

Flash back termina

El rubio salía de su regadera envuelto en una toalla estaba mas relajado cuando noto a su visitante inesperada una sonrojada Hana lo miraba desde la puerta –el…desayuno- su voz era tímida y titubeante el rubio sonrió a pesar de ser una Inuzuka ella era por mucho mas dócil que las demás –muchas gracias Hana_chan- se quedo callado mirando a la chica inmóvil frente a el se rió y se acerco a ella mientras la puerta cerrada alejaba a los curiosos –me voy a cambiar acaso quieres verme mi ero_Inu (perra pervertida creo)- se puso roja mientras el rubio acariciaba su cara su piel suave y el dulce aroma que despedía de ella llenaban los sentidos desarrollados de Naruto –Naruto_ku te amo- murmuro soñadoramente mientras el rubio le daba un fuerte beso, sus lenguas luchaban y cierta parte de Naruto comenzaba a crecer debajo de su toalla, Hana se sonrojo cuando supo lo que era, en ese momento su lado animal afloro y una sonrisa solo comparable con la de Tsume adorno su cara –quieres que nos perdamos el desayuno Hana_chan- la chica lo beso de nuevo mientras el rubio la empujaba contra la pared , despacio besaba a su cuello y la chica gemía gustosa ante las atenciones del rubio ojiazul –te adoro Hana_chan también te amo- la alzo del trasero mientras se besaban de nuevo y la rojiza marca aparecía en el cuello de la Inuzuka

-hazme el amor a mi Naruto_kun- dijo la suplicante voz de la pelirroja de lentes a un lado de la pareja, la ventana abierta y sus ojos lloroso arruinaron el momento

-mejor desayunamos Naruto_kun- Hana estaba roja y el rubio la dejo ir

-la próxima vez no te salvas Hana_chan- ella casi corrió a veces tenia ciertas actitudes mas propias de cierta Hyuuga que de una Inuzuka

-Naruto_kun ven aquí- el rubio se dio la vuelta para ver a la deseosa pelirroja de lentes abriendo su blusa y lista para bajar su falda de entre sus cosas cayo un pergamino de kusa que el rubio tomo curioso y leyó ignorando a la ansiosa chica

-eh…Karin_chan no deberías haberle dado esto al hokage- cuestionó el rubio a la chica de lentes

-no es tan urgente como mi necesidad de ti Naruto_kun- su voz sonaba suplicante y llena de lujuria

-de acuerdo con esto tu misión debió terminar hace como un mes- el silencio reino hasta que la chica le arrebato el pergamino

-ME VAN A DESPELLEJAR CUANO VUELVA – grito al viento antes de salir corriendo, de inmediato volvió y se repego al rubio –por lo menos un beso si Naruto_kun- con su índice jugueteo en el torso del Ishura

Naruto la abrazo suavemente y le dio un beso tranquilo y paciente, sus lenguas jugaban una suave y sutil danza mientras ella se apretaba mas contra el rubio dejándole sentir sus pechos aun en crecimiento, y percibiendo cierta cosa que en este momento estaba muy ansiosa –Naruto_kun yo volveré después para que me des un poco de esto- su mano delineo el contorno del miembro del rubio le guiño un ojo y se fue corriendo como loca –es una pervertida sin remedio…y aun así es linda- el negó y procedió a vestirse para bajar a desayunar

-Naruto_kun regálame tu espada- dijo la ansiosa Tenten mirando al rubio desde a cama usando solamente su camisa china y sin pantalón

-¿Qué carajos?- pregunto Naruto al viento se suponía que esto termino pero al `parecer solamente empeoro

Naruto entrenaba tranquilamente en sus terrenos mientras como siempre tenia a una legión de observadoras, no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo mas bien le agradaba eso siempre y cuando no empezaran a gritar cosas –VAMOS Naruto_kun muéstranos esa virilidad- grito Tsume mientras el rubio perdía el equilibrio y suspiraba ya habían empezado y no iban a terminar pronto; al final y tras que todas partieran a sus múltiples ocupaciones el rubio decidió pasear un poco por la aldea y aprovechas para comes un poco de ramen solo unos 15 tazones no quería mucho, ahora mismo caminaba por las calles preguntándose porque razón no había sido abordado aun por su club de fans, quizá se rindieron el estaba mas que feliz si ese era el caso

En otro rincón de la aldea mas específicamente hablando un montón de mujeres tramaba en secreto, tenían planos específicos de la mansión Ishura y hasta un horario de actividades de las "novias" del rubio, la razón trataban de eludir a las mas peligrosas como lo era la rubia de ojos color mien, la ojivioleta, la Inuzuka mayor, la loca de las serpientes y esa perturbadora chica de ojos dorados, seguían en lo suyo después de todo aun buscaban formar parte del clan Ishura no serian todas pero al menos la mayoría esperaba convencer al rubio,-kyaaaaa- dijeron en coordinación casi perfecta todas ellas; el rubio tuvo un escalofrío y no supo porque no era tampoco que deseara averiguarlo; llego al capo de entrenamiento numero 11 uno de los mas alejados y boscosos, le encantaba estar entre la naturaleza, los escucho detrás de los árboles y camino rápido hasta ahí

Un par de sujetos de un penetrante olor a licor enseñaban sus miserias a una chica sentada contra un árbol, su cuerpo esbelto de firmes pechos copa d quizá un poco mas pequeños que los de Anko resaltaban con su uniforme anbu, los sujetos se empujaban uno al otro tratando de acomodarse delante de ella, su mirada estaba algo perdida mirando al horizonte casi como si hubiese muerto los sujetos se seguían empujando

-mira porque seguimos peleando dejamos que esta puta nos la mame a los dos- dijo uno de ellos mientras el rubio sentía el enojo en el

-bueno pero yo pido su culo siempre quise cojerme el trasero de una anbu son muy sexys- los dos rieron mientras se acomodaban frente a ella, los miro con pena en sus ojos

-bueno lindura anda mama que así se te olvidara todo- los dos se rieron mientras ella con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos se acercaba a sus miembros erectos

-PAR DE BASTARDOS- el rubio arremetió de golpe, sin muchas dificultades dejo al par de sujetos inconcientes y cargo a la chica de cabello morado parecido al de Anko por un momento se pregunto si serian parientes, se alejaron hasta otro claro donde esos sujetos no le hallarían –estas bien?- pregunto preocupado mientras ella lo miraba con ojos vacíos –porque me alejaste solo sirvo para eso o quieres usarme tu solo- sus palabras huecas hicieron al rubio sentirse abatido

-¿Qué ocurre? no digas esas cosas una mujer tan bella no solo sirve para que los ebrios se desahoguen- las palabras del rubio la hicieron mirarlo fijamente

-déjame en paz tu no comprendes lo que siento- su voz quebrada solo ayudo al rubio a acentuar su decisión el le iba a ayudar

-soy Naruto Ishura es un placer conocer a tan hermosa dama- beso suavemente la mano enguantada

-…Yugao- sus palabras eran forzadas y distantes

-hermoso nombre ahora porque no me dices que te ocurre Yugao_chan- lo miro por el sufijo cariñoso con dolor en sus ojos

-TU NO ENTIENDES NADIE SABE LO QUE SIENTO NADIE ENTIENDE LO QUE ES PERDER A ALGUIEN QUE AMAS- grito conteniendo las lagrimas de sus ojos

-entonces cuéntame para que te desahogues y entienda como te sientes- la sonrisa amigable y dulce de Naruto le genero un extraño sentimiento de confianza

Por la siguiente media hora el rubio escucho atentamente las palabras de la chica de cabello morado, al parecer ella era la amiga de la que le hablo Kurenai, su corazón estaba roto y dolía la pérdida de su novio Hayate durante la invasión fue un muy duro golpe del cual aun no se recuperaba por ello mismo estaba suspendida de sus labores como anbu, ahora mismo se sentia como una inútil y estaba convencida de que solo servia para que un hombre la usara y así olvidara el dolor de su perdida -eso es una estupidez,- Naruto negaba con la cabeza a la chica de cabello morado –me lo dice el hombre que tiene como 50 mujeres para tener sexo- sus palabras duras trataban de herir al rubio que simplemente sonrió amigable –yo las amo a todas a cada una de ellas…y no son 50 además yo te entiendo sabes yo vi morir a mi madre, a mi abuelo, a mi maestro y no pude hacer nada por ellos- le contó la historia de su vida el como perdió todo pero en vez de quebrarse lucho para seguir adelante con una voluntad férrea e indomable

-oye aquí esta nuestra anbu viejo- dijo uno de los ebrios entrando al claro

-mira niño si quieres podemos compartirla total ella estará mas que feliz jejeje- su risas pervertidas irritaban al rubio, Yugao se levanto y camino hasta el par de sujetos que ya estaban listos para sacar sus miembros, la chica se agacho y clavo un par de poderoso puñetazos en las zonas vulnerables

-yo no soy una puta y ustedes nunca me tocaran- sus palabras estaban aun con dolor pero el rubio sonreía ella estaría bien de eso estaba seguro, discretamente se alejo mientras a la distancia los ruidos de la paliza a esos dos tipos sonaban como música para sus oídos

Llego tranquilamente a la plaza de la aldea y tomo asiento estaba feliz de poder estar en una aldea, fue en ese momento que las imágenes de su batalla con Kouta volvieron a su cabeza, su cuerpo obviamente era mas poderoso ahora pero la manera en que se le dificulto aquello no era para nada normal, tenia una vaga idea pero necesitaba probarla y para eso necesitaría una misión

-regálame tu espada Naruto_kun- dijo Tenten sentada a un lado del rubio que a ciencia cierta ni se dio cuenta de cuando llego

-creí que esto ya se había resuelto Tenten_chan- dijo el rubio a la chica sentada a su lado

-bueno es costumbre en mi familia que el novio le regale algo a su prometida y yo quiero tu espada Naruto_kun- el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca mientras la chica miraba fijamente su arma, en el subconsciente de Naruto Natsumi miraba curiosa a cierta peliblanca atrincherada detrás de uno de los sogas nuevos sujetando con fuerza su peluche de Naruto –_Naruto_sama protéjame de esa loca_- dijo ella meciéndose de un lado a otro sin soltar su pequeño peluche rubio, la zorra tuvo al igual que su compañero ninja una gota en su nuca –**valla esto es lo que llamo intimidación por hartamiento**- murmuro en voz baja mientras la peliblanca no dejaba de temblar; en el exterior Naruto negó la solicitud de la chica y se desvaneció en su característico sunshin; la ojichocolate miro al horizonte –no me rendiré al final yo te he de convencer Naruto_kun y me la darás con gusto- dijo al aire con ansia en su voz algunos de los paseantes se sonrojaron ante sus ideas pervertidas.

El rubio regreso a su hogar que estaba como siempre en calma, tras –maldita gata en celo- gritaron desde la estancia y el rubio gimiendo de pesar camino hasta la estancia, aho mismo una molesta Tsume era sostenida por Kushina y Mikoto mientras trataba de saltarle encima a cierta rubia de kumo -¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó el rubio a las mujeres frente a el –esta gata ella dice que kumo propuso una alianza y dijo que va a ser la embajadora y que te preguntaría si se puede quedar con nosotros- dijo la siempre serena Mikoto sin soltar a la furiosa mujer canina –suéltenme le voy a enseñar a esa gata teñida que no puede mandarse sola- forcejeo la mujer de marcas en su rostro mientras el rubio miraba fijamente a Yugito que solamente se sonrojo un poco

-eres bienvenida a quedarte aquí Yugito_chan- dijo el sereno Naruto dirigiéndole una mirada severa a Tsume –entiendo que no se lleven bien pero Tsume_chan te voy a pedir que hagas un esfuerzo para que se agraden si mi hermosa perrita- las chicas se sonrojaron ante el cariño con el que el rubio dijo "perrita" normalmente seria un insulto pero no para una Inuzuka

-lo que tu digas Naruto_kun- dijo la alegre mujer con un leve sonrojo en su cara las compañeras de equipo de Tsume la miraron incrédulas pensando lo mismo "increíble ella lo obedece sin chistar"

-bueno me retirare a Kumo volveré en unos días Naruto_kun- dijo la bella rubia caminando felinamente con sus cosas ya listas

-vuelve pronto Yugito_chan- el rubio le dio un suave beso en los labios

La chica salio corriendo a toda velocidad y en menos de 5 minutos ya estaba corriendo fuera de la aldea, de pronto el chakra de Nibi la envolvió aumentando su velocidad a una vertiginosa y asombrosa –**corre gatita que mientras mas pronto lleguemos mas pronto volveremos para darle nuestro amor a nuestro Naruto_kun**- la voz de la felina irrumpió en su mente a estas alturas Yugito se preguntaba si el rubio tendría el mismo efecto en toda clase de mujeres o mejor dicho hembras incluyendo a las demonio no lo sabia pero no estaba lejos de la verdad; de regreso a la mansión Ishura el rubio entraba a su cuarto en busca de unos libros que solía usar cuando entrenaba con Hanzo, sobre su cama encontró una nota con labial rojo, se trataba de una promesa de regresar de parte de la chica de lentes que se tuvo que regresar a Kusa para enfrentar a su kage y explicar su tardanza el rubio sonrió aunque después se puso como manzana al leer lo que la chica planeaba hacerle al volver.

La hora de la comida llego y toda la "familia" se reunió el rubio sonreía discretamente al ver a todas las mujeres a su alrededor platicando y una que otra insultándose cariñosamente, suspiro mientras comía en silencio preguntándose si esta era la verdadera felicidad al estar en compañía de sus amadas chicas, la puerta del comedor se abrió y cierta bien conocida pelicafe entro con su misma cantaleta –regálamela Naruto_kun- el pobre ojiazul dejo caer su cabeza contra la mesa al parecer nunca seria libre de todo este enredo, sus clones pusieron otro lugar y la chica se unió a la comida, el rubio estaba francamente asustado por la insistente mirada de Tenten a su espada; al final la chica se retiro con la promesa de volver por el arma del rubio, fue mientras revisaba uno de los viejos libros de su maestro que la vio de nuevo y leyo las palabras

"solo un maestro de armas le esgrimirá, solo uno será su señor y solo uno le portara con decisión ven por ella si sientes que mereces portarle"

El rubio suspiro recordaba muy bien a donde los arrojo aquella desquiciada búsqueda, y el como casi muere un par de veces con su maestro en esa locura –(Tenten_chan es una maestra en armas, quizá …quizá ella si la pueda usar)- esbozo una sonrisa ante sus pensamientos si esto funcionaba no solo se safaria de la loca obsesión de la chica también conseguiría aumentar el repertorio de la ojichocolate –tengo que hablar con ojisan- salio a toda prisa de la residencia hacia la torre hokage.

Fiel a su costumbre entro sin tocar encontrándose con el rejuvenecido Sarutobi abrazando y besando a la también joven Koharu, no dijo nada al parecer era un buen momento para esos dos y no lo arruinaría…por ahora

-Naruto..¿que te trae por aquí?- pregunto muy alegre el hombre joven frente a el

-quería pedirte unos días una semana máximo tengo algo que hacer y quería que me dejaras llevar a Tenten_chan conmigo- dijo mirando discretamente a la feliz y sonrojada Koharu

-claro que si mi muchacho lo que desees- su felicidad era mas que palpable

-muy bien quien eres tu y que hiciste con el gruñón de ojisan- lo señalo acusadoramente

-Naruto soy yo tonto, solo estoy muy feliz, pero tendrás que salir de viaje después de esta semana…Naruto, Koharu_chan y yo nos vamos a casar- el rubio lo miro en shock antes de girar a la mujer que presumía un bello anillo de compromiso

-esperamos que todo el clan Ishura asista- la felicidad en la voz de la mujer era aun mas papable que la de Sarutobi

-claro todos iremos y no se preocupen…no le dire a nadie que se casan porque Koharu esta embarazada del pervertido del hokage- el rubio se disipo en su sunshin de sombras eludiendo el píspales que le arrojo el hokage

-este muchacho es desesperante con esas ridículas bromas no crees Koharu_chan- el miro a la mujer roja que miraba al suelo, elevo la mirada llena de amor hacia el líder de Konoha

-Saru_kun recuerdas hace como un mes cuando tu y yo en este escritorio…- los dos se pusieron bien rojos eran casi como adolescentes y no se pudieron controlar –pues lo que deseaba Konohamaru_kun se cumplió, vamos a ser padres- ella dijo con gran alegría y como un hombre duro y experimentado fue la reacción de Sarutobi…se desmayo

La fecha de la boda fue realmente apresurada los rumores de un embarazo corrían por toda la aldea en este punto el rubio ya se cuestionaba si su broma era de hecho verdad, el recinto estaba a reventar sobretodo por el clan Ishura que ocupaba varias hileras de asientos en la iglesia donde el siempre formal Sarutobi ataviado con un kimono negro recibía a una radiante Koharu enfundada en un elegante Kimono de seda rosada, fue una ceremonia sobria y elegante donde el feudal junto a su esposa e hija miraban alegres al hokage de Konoha contraer matrimonio con su novia de la juventud realmente no entendían como rejuvenecieron pero la verdad no les importo se miraban en verdad felices; la ceremonia acabo con el tradicional beso y todo mundo aplaudió mientras Konohamaru saltaba de un lado a otro por conseguir una abuela que lo consintiera y protegiera de su abuelo, pobre ella era peor de estricta que Sarutobi

La recepción fue elegante y como siempre el baile de los novios fue el primero, todo mundo podía jurar que esos dos ignoraban a todo mundo y no estaban tan equivocados, fue cuando el rubio conoció otra de sus peores pesadillas…bailar con sus "novias" una tras otra sin parar al final estaba mas muerto que vivo y sus pies le mataban –oye Naruto quienes son las chicas- dijo Len el hijo del feudal acercándose al afortunado Ishura que con una gran sonrisa en su cara respondió –son mis novias Len- el chico se puso pálido miro a todas ellas y enseguida se desmayo por la perdida masiva de sangre, el rubio se rió por la suerte del pobre chico que al final seguía siendo domado por sus hormonas

-el hijo del feudal es un fiel seguidor del camino del pervertido- dijo dramáticamente Jiraiya sentado a un lado del cansado Naruto, estaba todo vendado y se movía en silla de rudas por sus dos piernas rotas

-sigo sin saber como rayos sigues con vida ero sanin- dijo el rubio mirando al hombre de cabello blanco

-todo es gracias a los bastos poderes de la perversidad- dijo hinchando su pecho antes de empujar su silla de ruedas y corretear a una de las meseras que tan pronto escucho su comentario le dio un charolazo en la cara

-si Orochimaru busca ser inmortal debería emularte ero sanin- el rubio negó con su cabeza mientras la ojivioleta lo jalaba de nuevo a la pista suspiro resignado esta seria una larga noche

Dos días después, Naruto necesito mucho descanso después de bailar tanto, el rubio caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque circundante de la aldea acompañado por una dudosa Tenten que para variar no dejaba de mirar la espada del rubio –entonces Naruto_kun a donde vamos no me estarás llevando a un hotel lejano para que te la prueba de amor verdad- su voz coqueta hizo sonrojar al rubio que aun no comprendía porque le pasaba eso cuando le coqueteaban –bueno Tenten_chan no te puedo dar mi espada eso es un hecho pero te llevo a un lugar especial, dime tu conoces la historia de yama wa wakeru (divide montañas)- la chica lo miro seriamente mientras el rubio solamente la miraba con una gran sonrisa

-Naruto_kun no juegues todo usuario de armas conoce la leyenda de la poderosa arma sin dueño- dijo ella mirando seriamente al rubio

-no es una leyenda Tenten_chan, y es ahí a donde vamos al santuario donde yace en espera de su maestro y sabes estoy seguro que esa vas a ser tu- los ojos de Tenten brillaron como nunca antes de tomar la mano del rubio con fuerza demasiada casi le parte los huesos

-ENTONCES VAMOS- y corrió a toda prisa con el rubio hondeando al viento, corría a una velocidad solo comparable con la de su sensei de verde aunque claro no tenia la menor idea de a donde dirigirse.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen señoras y señores otra mas a sido marcada, Karin se dio cuenta de su pequeño retraso, un mes dios esta chica si que tiene bien claras sus prioridades, y vimos al rubio platicar con la pelimorada se unirá al harem la verdad no lo se aun, también que les parecieron sarutobi y koharu ahora si que "se comieron la torta antes del recreo" y hubo una boda vivan los novios y al fin sabemos porque jiraiya simplemente no se muere se esperaban eso la verdad ni yo lo vi venir y eso que lo escribí, también naruto ya encontró una manera se sacarse la obsesión de tenten de encima hablando de ella que le pasa a sus padres, esperemos que encuentren pronto dicha arma no se porque pero presiento que no va a ser tan fácil<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: deveria yugao unirse al harem?


	60. c59: El arma sin dueño

Hola a todos aquí les traigo el capitulo de hoy donde veremos como el rubio y la maestra de armas buscan la nueva arma de la chica ya para que deje de andar fastidiando al rubio con eso de que le regale la espada, bueno no me alargare, mas total se lo que todo mundo quiere hacer leer el capitulo así que pasare a los reviews para que puedan leer en paz; por cierto ahí va incluida una sorpresa no se las diré mejor léanla jeje ahora si a responder

**JassZavala**:veo que la posibilidd te agrado eh, lo de Tenten ya esta contemplado perdona por eso mismo porque sera raro jeje;y mi amigo ya he leido ese fic jejeje  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:si es cierto casi parece adivino y no ceo que orochimaru lea el icha icha el prefiere...otras cosas brrrrrr me da escalofrios,jajaj si es verdad en velocidad al escribir soy muy bueno  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si son suegros...peculiares,jejeje creo que tienes razon esa es una maravilloza solucion, si Kurayami si que se traumo con la "acosadora"; tu lista ya esta completa y las menores mi amigo ha llegado su momento de ser marcadas en proximos capitulos saldran mucho creeme  
><strong>terminex<strong>:bueno respondiendo a todo no se porque no responde , no creo que orochimaru lea la saga del peliblanco el prefiere otras cosas brrrrrrrr,si konohamaru sufrira y no sabe cuanto,y bueno karin solo tuvo una "ligera" confusion de prioridades jejeje, si es raro eso de que una espada le tema a ella,y con lo yugao no es que lo fuera los siempre "amigables" borrachos solo le decian así a lo mejor no lo describi bien  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:aqui esta el nuevo capitulo para que no desesperes jejeje y qu bueno que te gusto lo de jiraiya  
><strong>KaSuMi<strong> **MoRiSaTo**:si supongo que de sus padres fue de quien lo saco tenten,en cuanto a lo de yugao bueno todo mundo dice que si, y me muero por ver que pasara cuando naruto trate mejor a Sakura casi como su hermana menor sera divertido ver la reaccion de lee jeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:bueno al parecer esta condenado a sufrir el acoso de la chica jeje y si esa suegra nueva es interesante,cierto necesita amar de nuevo y bueno todo mundo vota por naruto,esas dos volveran creeme en cuanto a lo de la nota ni idea solo ellos dos lo saben,y si a esperar que tenten obtenga el arma o terminara traumando a kurayami aun mas  
>respondido esto vamos a lo que sigue<p>

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 59: El arma sin dueño<strong>

Naruto terminaba de encender la fogata para proceder a preparar su cena el sol había caído hacia no mucho tiempo, y ahora mismo tras arreglar su tienda se alistaba a cocinar algo de delicioso ramen, sentada sobre una roca Tenten estaba perdida en su imaginación tratando de darle forma a dicha arma, como seria, que capacidades tendría todo eso la tenían perdida en su mundo de fantasía mientras el rubio cocinaba el suculento ramen

-¿Cuándo llegaremos Naruto_kun? Me muero de ganas por poner mis manos en ella- dijo sujetando un arma invisible y blandiéndola en el aire, el rubio solo sonrío un poco

-llegaremos mañana por suerte no esta muy lejos, pero sabes Tenten_chan deberías arreglar tu tienda no te parece- la chica parpadeo confundida un par de veces y miro a su alrededor

-estaba tan emocionada que se me olvido traerla jejeje- se rió como tonta mientras el rubio tenia una gota en su nuca ahora tendría que dormir en una bolsa mientras ella usaba su tienda a veces ser un caballero le traía problemas.

De regreso a la aldea de Konoha en la residencia Ishura el grupo de "inquilinas" cenaba tranquilamente bueno Tsume y Anko tenían un par de enormes chipotes en sus cabezas además claro de estar inconcientes en un rincón del comedor y las demás chicas tenían gotas en sus nucas mientras la ojimiel y la pelirroja mayor comían muy animadas –eso les pasa por querer discutir- dijo Kushina al parecer esas dos comenzaron una discusión y para no destrozar la casa de nuevo las dos mujeres mas temperamentales las detuvieron en seco, la ojimiel miro a todas amenazadoramente mientras sonreía de manera torcida y espeluznante –ustedes no se van a pelear verdad- todas negaron con la cabeza justo antes de salir corriendo de la cocina incluso la siempre intimidante Rei huyo por su vida

-y a estas que les pico- dijo la confundida pelirroja al verse solo en compañía de su mentora y dos mujeres inconcientes

-no tengo idea- respondió Tsunade justo antes de que las dos volvieran a cenar ahora solas y en tranquilidad.

En otro lugar de la aldea cierto hombre de ojos perlados reunía a su clan en los jardines de su residencia, nadie tenia una idea verdaderamente clara del porque pero aun así todos acudieron después de todo el era el líder del clan Hyuuga todos murmuraban confundidos, mientras el hombre decidía que ya era tiempo de que el clan supiese de sus planes para su hija mayor

-silencio- dijo con su voz grave dejando a todo mundo callado de golpe –señores he tomado la decisión de comprometer a mi hija mayor a un matrimonio político- todo mundo murmuro en voz baja

Todo mundo murmuro en voz baja mientras Hinata sentía su corazón romperse ante esta noticia –(Naruto_kun)- sus pensamientos solo estaban centrados en el chico rubio que se había ganado su corazón en tan poco tiempo, a su lado su hermana menor le dedicaba una mirada triste a su hermana después de todo estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos por el rubio Ishura

-Hinata se casara con Naruto Ishura ya hable con el y esta de acuerdo- todo mundo murmuro de nuevo

La cara de la peliazul cambio por completo paso de una mueca de tristeza a una forzada expresión seria mientras su mente divagaba en posibles futuros a lado del rubio de ojos azules, con suma "seriedad" se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación –(espero que puedas ser feliz hija y que me perdones por hacerte esto)- pensó con pena el padre de la chica por su lado la hermana menor ahora mismo caminaba como un zombi a su recamara nadie dijo nada después de todo ella siempre fue una niña muy neutral; las sirvientas del clan Hyuuga tenían gotas en sus nucas tras pasar por la habitación de la primogénita de Hiashi, en su recamara Hinata saltaba sobre su colchón lanzando confeti al aire –me voy a casar con Naruto_kun, Me voy a casar con Naruto_kun- decía con una felicidad mas que evidente sin dejar de brincar; mas allá la gota de las sirvientas se volvió el doble de grande en su habitación Hanabi maldecía la suerte de su hermana y curiosamente golpeaba un muñeco mal hecho y con pechos exageradamente grandes, curioso el muñeco tenia el cabello azulado; azoto el muñeco y se levanto para lanzarse a su cama y abrazar a otro muñeco este bien hecho y de cabello rubio –porque- murmuro con lagrimas en sus ojos, las sirvientas tuvieron algo de pena por la niña aparentemente neutra parecía que su primer amor era el rubio ahora comprometido con su hermana mayor.

Un nuevo día llego y el rubio fue despertado por el incesante zarandeo de Tenten que le instaba a levantarse y correr al templo, estaba mas que emocionada y eso era muy evidente, despacio se levanto y recogió todo el campamento, se fueron de inmediato tras desayunar, avanzaban entre árboles de espeso follaje hasta que se toparon con un acantilado –¿como vamos a cruzarlo Naruto_kun?- el rubio la miro y con una sonrisa le respondió muy alegre –quien dijo algo de cruzarlo- tras una sesión de alpinismo para principiantes de parte del rubio los dos descendieron al fondo de la gran grieta en la tierra también había árboles en este lugar, caminaron como media hora hasta que se vislumbro oculto bajo la maleza estaba lo que parecía una especia de viejo y derruido templo incrustado en uno de los muros del acantilado de grandes columnas ya manchadas por el tiempo y con enredaderas en ellas –es aquí- el rubio saco su sombrero de paja y se lo puso de inmediato la extendió uno a Tenten quien no comprendió bien la razón de esto –no querrás que te caigan arañas en la cabeza- la chica se puso pálida y se coloco el sombrero de repuesto de Naruto los dos caminaron despacio hacia las grandes puertas de piedra, el rubio empujo con fuerza, con el sonido de la roca deslizándose la puerta se abrió y entraron al recinto sumido en la obscuridad.

si gustan algo de ambiente denle al enlace jeje  
>youtube . com watch?v=arLruJZVM78&feature=fvst

No fue nada que un par de antorchas no solucionara todo estaba derruido y lleno de cosas colgando de los muros y el techo, avanzaron despacio por el amplio corredor de piedra, era raro el rubio ya había estado aquí con su maestro Hanzo y sabia que algo ocurrió pero no se acordaba de que, Tenten mas que ansiosa se adelanto un poco aun perdida en sus divagaciones, piso una loza del suelo y esta se hundió levemente, rechinidos y crujidos resonaron en el corredor de piedra –maldición ya me acorde- dijo el rubio corriendo a la chica y empujándola al suelo, del muro de la izquierda cientos de huecos se abrieron y un millar de kunais de piedra volaron por el aire incrustándose en la otra pared, Tenten estaba mas blanca de lo normal –se me olvidaron las trampas jejeje- se rió el rubio rascándose la nuca.

Volvieron a avanzar de nuevo la chica se adelanto estaba demasiado emocionada y eso la volvía imprudente –Tenten_chan no te adelantes puede haber mas trampas- el rubio le dijo a su amiga descuidada –oh vamos Naruto_kun ahora estaré al tanto de esos kunai además que posibilidades hay de que active otra trampa- piso otra loza que de nuevo se hundió los huecos se abrieron en el muro y ella estuvo lista para tirarse al suelo, en el techo un crujido y una enorme roca se desprendió del techo, el suelo se destrozo bajo la enorme loza de piedra no menos de 6 toneladas debía pesar pero el rubio corrió y logro salvarle la vida a Tenten –ups perdona jejeje- se rió como tonta y el rubio lo supo con ella aquí caerían en demasiadas trampas.

Avanzaron por una escalera de caracol algo vieja y oxidada, el rubio no tenia un buen presentimiento sobre esto, de nuevo Tenten detono otra trampa, se apoyo en el soporte centras, y los escalones se alinearon formando una rampa en espiral, los dos gritaron mientras descendían sin control, al final una fosa llena de lo que parecía ser agua hirviendo los esperaba, el rubio a toda prisa saco un kunai y un montón de hilo ninja lo arrojo al techo y abrazo a Tenten se columpiaron sobre la fosa hirviente donde varios cráneos cocidos saltaban entre las burbujas, aterrizaron elegantemente en el suelo, el rubio suspiro esto en definida era mas complicado de lo que recordaba sobre todo porque cuando vino con su maestro le parecieron trampas ridículas y se fueron nada que se protegiera así valía la pena o eso dijo el hombre.

-vamos Naruto_kun no te quedes atrás- dijo la chica de bollitos en el pelo caminando por el corredor, el rubio suspiro ante su imprudencia -AAAAAHHHHH- grito Tenten a la distancia mientras Naruto corría aun mas rápido

Llego a una gran sala de muros lisos ahí en el suelo estaba la chica de ojos chocolate en posición fetal balanceándose suavemente, toda la sala estaba llena de arañas de todos tamaños y colores –estas bien Tenten_chan- cuestionó el rubio a la chica que le dirigió una mirada asustada –odio las arañas- dijo con su voz asustada mientras el rubio negaba con la cabeza –oh vamos son pequeñitas que podrían hacerte- del techo se dejo caer una colosal araña de no menos de 2 metros de altura con enormes colmillos y con sus 8 ojos fijos en el par de ninjas, de sus colmillos escurrían gotas de veneno verdoso mientras los miraba como si fuesen su cena –bien no contaba con eso- dijo el rubio antes de cargar a la chica y correr por la sala.

El gran y molesto arácnidos los perseguía lanzando hilos tras hilo de su delgado hilo blanco, el rubio se acerco a la salida demasiado grande sin duda el animal los seguiría, puso a la chica en el suelo y se dirigió al animal –Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- la forzada esfera ardiente voló demasiado grande y calcino al pobre insecto –(ok, se me volvió a pasar la mano esto ya es preocupante)- pensó el ninja rubio mientras volteaba a ver a la chica de bollos en el cabello, ya no estaba e el suelo, empuñaba su antorcha y miraba al gran corredor –andando Naruto_kun- dijo feliz y el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca al parecer se le paso muy rápido su susto con los insectos.

Siguieron caminando en la oscuridad de nuevo la chica detono una trampa en esta ocasión el suelo se abrió y apenas lograron saltar para no acabar empalados en las muchas estacas de la fosa, Naruto la miro fijamente y ella solamente se rió; si en definitiva la chica no sabia nada de precaución siguieron caminando y llegaron a una sala grande con un pedestal en el centro, sobre el una hermosa wakizashi plateada descansaba reluciendo ante las antorchas, la chica la miro con total admiración y el rubio se pregunto –porque hay un pasillo por allá- la chica ignoro el comentario de Naruto y se abalanzo sobre el arma que tan pronto toco se desbarato en un montón de cristal quebrado – pero que fraude- dijo ella gimoteando decepcionada, el rubio abrió grandes los ojos cuando la cámara comenzó a temblar –era una trampa- dijo alarmado y los se alistaron para salvar sus vidas, el muro se despedazo y una gigantesca esfera de metal oxidado se precipito sobre ellos, el suelo retumbaba mientras todo se despedazaba y el rubio con mirada seria y expresión firme tomo el mando con una brillante estrategia -CORRE POR TU VIDA- y los dos salieron corriendo.

Corrieron por largo pasillo esperando que la esfera no saliera de la sala, que mala suerte el muro se despedazo y la esfera los persiguió el camino era en descenso y la bola solo ganaba mas velocidad –porque no usas un jutsu de tierra Naruto_kun- dijo Tenten mientras corría a la par del rubio, -no puedo no sabemos si el templo lo aguante podría terminar cayéndosenos encima-, los dos corrieron un mas rápido la gran esfera se acercaba peligrosamente, el final del corredor estaba al frente y sin salida, se detuvieron aterrados mientras el suelo retumbaba ante el avance de la esfera –yo la detendré si no lo logro tu sube a la pared Tenten_chan- la chica miro al rubio correr a la esfera listo para tratar de pararla con solo fuerza física, Tenten piso una losa de trampa y un gran foso se abrió justo frete a Naruto que apenas se logro detener, la esfera cayo en el, el rubio miro a su compañera mas que feliz –la detuve jajajaja- se reía orgullosa y el rubio suspiraba su tendencia a activar trampas les salvo la vida.

Miraron el sitio no tenia salida entonces el rubio pudo mirar en lo alto una especie de ventana, usando sus habilidades ninja el par escalo el muro y entro a otra sala, quizá la mas grande sus muros estaban tapizados de imágenes iguales en pequeños mosaicos individuales al frente la puerta cerrada con una leyenda gravada en la parte de arriba "la mas pequeña diferencia puede hacer el truco solo toca y mira abrirse las puertas" el rubio suspiro mientras meditaba ese acertijo miro a su alrededor y lo comprendió

-hay que encontrar el que es diferente- dijo mirando en todas direcciones

-bromeas debe haber mas de 1 millón de esas cosas- se quejo la chica y el rubio suspiro no eran tantos…aunque viéndolo bien parecía un calculo mas que exacto

-bueno empecemos de una vez- Tenten sonrío orgullosa mientras negaba con un dedo

-mejor solo oprimamos todos tarde o temprano nos toparemos con el correcto- Naruto la miro incrédulo eso ciertamente tenia algo de lógica, la chica toco uno de los mosaicos y una descarga eléctrica sacudió su cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo humeando e inconciente

-debimos suponer que habría algo para evitar eso- el rubio levanto a su amiga y trato de reanimarla.

En algún lugar oscuro un hombre enmascarado miraba a uno de sus descendientes tratar de seguirle el paso a Minato, en mas de una vez Sasuke termino en el suelo inconciente presa de los fuertes golpes de rubio traidor que ahora mismo le realizaba una evaluación de desempeño quería saber cuales eran los alcances del Uchiha que ahora tosía de rodillas en el suelo sujetando su estomago –en verdad que estabas sobrevalorado, tu nivel es patético no me extraña que el te pateara el trasero en el examen- el Ushiha arremetió con ira mientras en sus ojos el sharingan cambiaba apareciendo al fin la tercera coma, Minato sonrió el provocar siempre servia de mucho; en su balcón personal Madara miraba todo con una maligna sonrisa bajo su mascara, si era un hecho que Sasuke se volvería muy fuerte y seria un peón muy útil en sus planes, sonrió y se alejo de la zona de entrenamiento aun debía hablar con Itachi para explicarle la situación, ciertamente había algo en ese Uchiha que no le inspiraba confianza a veces actuaba mas como un espía, se calmo no lo era estaba seguro ya que nunca lo vio enviar algo secreto además Zetsu siempre lo vigilaba cuando salían de misión, por ahora solo le debía preocupar su reacción al saber de la deserción de su hermano y su destino actual se opondría no había dudas pero no era nada que sus poderosos ojos no pudieran arreglar después de todo el manipular mentes siempre fue un agradable pasatiempo para el.

De regreso con el rubio este estaba mas que fastidiado tenían no sabia cuanto tiempo encerrados en ese lugar sin poder avanzar Tenten no paraba de mirar los mosaicos y el jugaba con un kunai en su mano tratando de lidiar con su desesperación –prueba ridícula- lanzo el arma al muro clavándose en uno de los mosaicos la puerta tembló y se abrió lentamente, el rubio sonrío ante la mirada incrédula de Tenten –que puedo decir tengo muy buena suerte- avanzaron por otro corredor largo; poco a poco ascendieron hasta entrar a un enorme recinto de muros altos y un techo abovedado, en centro del mismo descansaba clavada en el suelo una singular arma (para que se den una idea de la forma denle al enlace http : /genzoman. devianart .com/gallery/?offset=72#/d3ey2ni perdonen por los espacios de otro modo no sale y si es doble diagonal) era un hacha colosal de color amarilloso oscuro con dos hojas en la punta y una pica en la base del mango, frente a ella una enorme escultura de piedra de unos 3 metros de un hombre mal encarado sosteniendo un hacha parecida solo que los filos de arma eran de cristal y por como brillaban debían ser de diamante; el rubio tuvo un muy mal presentimiento, Tenten corrió sobre el arma que ciertamente lucia demasiado grande para ella, la toco y jalo con fuerza mientras el arma resplandecía levemente con un contorno dorado el suelo se partió y el arma fue libre –siiiii es mía- grito la feliz chica mientras sostenía el arma sobre su cabeza una barrera rodeo el área donde estaba el hacha separando al rubio de la ojichocolate, el suelo brillo con restos de un antiguo chakra que corrieron por líneas en el suelo y entraron a la estatua sus ojos brillaron y lentamente se movió, dio un paso y luego otro retumbando en la gran bóveda, tenten tenia una gran gota en su nuca cuando la escultura empuño su arma como deseando un combate, la chica sonrío

-si ahora podré probarla- dijo ansiosa de pelear

Contrario a lo que uno pensaría la estatua se movió a gran velocidad lanzando un corte frontal que Tenten apenas eludió, blandió su gran arma y girándola sobre su cabeza dejo caer el golpe sobre su oponente, la estatua lo bloqueo con el largo mango del hacha/lanza y soltó un corte ascendente, la chica imito su defensa interponiendo el arma, el golpe fue brutal y Tenten salio volando hasta golpear un muro, através de la barrera podía mirar al rubio gritándole e instándole a levantarse; la gran escultura cargo de frente con la pica de la base como una gran lanza la chica rodó por el suelo y esquivo el mortal golpe, el gigante cambio la posición de sus manos y lanzo otro corte con las hojas del frente Tenten ahora mismo saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo los ataques que poco a poco devastaban el sitio; los escombros volaban y Tenten ya sudaba de tanto evadir –(así no ganare vamos muéstrame de que estas hecha yama wa wakeru)- pensó con decisión, se dejo caer del techo en un descenso precipitado dejando caer su arma; la estatua respondió lanzando un corte con sus hojas de diamante, el golpe fue violento y con esfuerzo el arma de la chica de bollitos hizo algo asombroso, las cuchillas de diamante se despedazaron mientras el arma caía sobre la estatua partiéndola en dos por el hombro izquierdo; se desbarato en escombros quedando solo la cabeza intacta sobre los restos

-lo hice- dijo feliz saltando alegremente, un pilar de chakra se elevo desde los pies del rubio paralizándolo por completo y deteniendo su respiración, la barrera cayo y Tenten corrió a socorrer al rubio no podía liberarlo de esa mortal trampa

-elige ahora el arma o tu amigo- dijo una sepulcral voz viniendo de los brillantes ojos de aquella cabeza se piedra, la chica sonrió con tristeza y dejo caer el arma –fue bueno usarla pero elijo a Naruto_kun- respondió la chica el pilar se desvaneció y el rubio respiro aliviado –tienes un corazón noble, eres digna el arma es tuya- los ojos se apagaron y Tenten salto feliz sobre el hacha mientras el rubio sonreía ahora al fin ella dejaría en paz a Kurayami

En el interior del rubio una incrédula Natsumi miraba a la alegre espada saltando de un lado a otro de la sala gritando que se libro de su acosadora, tuvo una gota e nuca cuando saco el peluche de Naruto y lo abrazo con amor –_siempre estaremos juntos Naruto_sama_- dijo soñadora restregando el peluche rubio contra sus mejillas, la gota de Natsumi solamente creció ante semejante muestra de devoción por parte del arma, discretamente se alejo de ella y se fue a su recamara –(**cuando se pone así da miedo**)- pensó la poderosa youko mientras caminaba a su habitación.

De regreso en Konoha ahora mismo Kurenai estaba frente a la puerta del departamento de su amiga Yugao, aun pensaba que estaría deprimida, entro con su llave personal y se topo con un departamento impecable no como el de hacia unos días todo desordenado, -Yugao estas en casa- dijo al viento la mujer de ojos rojos, de su recamara emergió la anbu usando ropa de civil, un short corto y una camisa con el símbolo de Konoha –estas bien- cuestionó la mujer experta en genjutsu a su segunda amiga pelimorada –si aun duele un poco pero ya me siento mejor- la mujer de cabello negro dibujo una enorme sonrisa en su cara al parecer al fin ella saldría de su depresión

-y que te ayudo- indago muy curiosa ya que ella nunca pudo hacerla sentirse mejor

-digamos que conocí a alguien muy especial que me comprendió- dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa en su cara

-alguien eh anda dime quien es- dijo la ojiroja curiosa por el tono que empleo la anbu

-bueno es rubio y my caballeroso- su sonrisa radiante contrastaba con la cara en shock de Kurenai

-fue Naruto_kun- dijo en un murmullo para enseguida agradecerle mentalmente al rubio por ayudar a su amiga

- lo sabia no era nada que una buena sesión de sexo no arreglara, donde lo hicieron cuantas veces lo hicieron cuenta cuenta- dijo la siempre vivaz Anko entrando por la ventana

-EL Y YO NO TUVIMOS SEXO- grito una molesta Yugao a la mujer de llamativa ropa

-pero te gustaría no- su sonrisa insinúate y su mirada lujuriosa hicieron sonrojar a sus dos amigas

-ANKO- le gritaron en perfecta sincronía para que en seguida se dejara caer al suelo muerta de risa.

El rubio y Tenten acampaban de nuevo en el bosque, tuvieron suerte de toparse con unas lindas aguas termales naturales y gratis lo que fue mucho mejor, ahora mismo el rubio estaba detrás de una gran roca tallándose y descansando tras esa loca búsqueda, ahora mismo estaba mas que relajado, despacio las ondas en el agua llamaron su atención y giro el rostro, ahí estaba tente cubriéndose con su mojada toalla bien roja -¿Qué pasa Tenten_chan?- preguntó el confundido rubio, la chica se puso aun mas roja –yo quiero agradecerte Naruto_kun y…como nos vamos a casar pues…quiero que tomes mi primera vez- dejo caer la toalla y el rubio se paralizo, su delgado cuerpo de pechos copa c que amenazaba con crecer un poco mas su delgada silueta mas que predispuesta para la agilidad, debajo del agua cierta parte del rubio cobro mucha vida, atraves de las ondas calidas del agua caliente la chica diviso el miembro del rubio que ya amenazaba con levantarse por completo

-no tienes que hacer esto Tenten_chan no es necesario- dijo el rubio levantándose y cubriéndose con la toalla

-pero quiero- y sin mas ella ataco

La toalla de Naruto voló y su miembro se encontró atrapado entre los tibios labios de Tenten, lo atrapo con facilidad y ahora mismo chupaba con fuerza arrancándole múltiples gemidos al suertudo rubio –(okasan tenia razón esto le gusta mucho a los hombres)- pensó la chica, si su madre le enseño muchas cosas aquella noche, el rubio gemía sin parar cuando la chica se saco el miembro ensalivado de la boca –por favor Naruto_kun tómame- sin decir nada el rubio alzo a la chica de las caderas y la recargo contra la roca, las piernas de Tenten se abrazaron a la cintura del rubio; se desvanecieron en un sunshin y reaparecieron en el interior de la tienda –te enfermas si lo hacemos afuera- dijo Naruto para enseguida besarla con amor mientras su pene se abría paso en la virginal entrada, empujo suavemente mientras ella gemía gustosa hasta que topo con la barrera; la beso suavemente y empujo con fuerza, los ojos de Tenten se abrieron ante el dolor pero el beso del rubio silencio el quejido.

Estuvo inmóvil por casi 5 minutos hasta que la chica sola se movió, el rubio inicio el acostumbrado bombeo arrancándole dulces gemidos a la maestra de armas, poco a poco su húmeda vagina se estrechaba aun mas ante el miembro que se hinchaba del rubio -Tenten_chan- gimió ahogadamente el rubio mientras descargaba con fuerza en la chica que se arqueaba presa del placentero orgasmo…entonces despertó.; Tenten sudaba a mares y buscaba al rubio por todos lados no estaba y ella estaba en su ropa de dormir, su cara se coloreo al recordar su vivido sueño de hacia unos segundos – soñé que hacia el amor con Naruto_kun- dijo confundida a nadie en particular en su cara apareció una sonrisa un tanto pervertida antes de volver a acostarse –fue un buen sueño jejeje- se rió de sus propias ocurrencias cuando algo salto en su cabeza –ahora como voy a verlo a cara sin recordar eso- estaba en shock al final ahora tenia un problema.

Naruto por su lado dormía cómodamente en su bolsa de dormir hasta que -Tenten_chan- dijo al viento sudando y rememorando su agradable sueño donde tomaba la virginidad de la chica, miro a la tienda y suspiro derrotado no le gustaba reconocerlo pero al parecer las incesantes bromas y comentarios de Natsumi acabaron por volverlo un pervertido, suspiro y se volvió a dormir; en la tienda de la chica que ya dormía de nuevo el tenue brillo del hacha se extinguía después de todo el arma con semi voluntad solo deseaba que su dueña fuera feliz y al parecer ese rubio era la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Al nuevo día llego a los bosques y el descansado rubio se levantaba estirándose perezosamente, se levanto alegre ya que hoy mismo arribarían a Konoha, no quería esperar por lo que corrió a la tienda de la chica para despertarla gran error, tan pronto abrió la tienda se quedo paralizado Tenten dormía descobijada usan playera y una pantaleta rosada que sea dicho de paso estaba mas que húmeda y saturaba la tienda de un conocido aroma para el rubio; Tenten no pudo elegir mejor momento para despertar – Buenos diii…- el rubio usaba solo un short y una camisa nada revelador si no contamos la sospechosa mancha de algo pegajoso y blanquecino en su región inferior; Ninguno dijo nada hasta que Tente noto como estaba vestida

-espera me quitaste los pantalones- dijo entrecerrando los ojos de hecho ella por el calor se los quito por desgracia quedaron en la entrada justo a lado de donde estaba el rubio

-que yo que- respondió el confundido Naruto

-Naruto_kun seré tu prometida pero…ASI NO SE TOMAN LAS COSAS- el rubio corrió por su vida la chica ahora mismo lo perseguía blandiendo su enorme hacha cortando árboles a diestra y siniestra

-porque siempre acabo con chicas así- se lamento el rubio corriendo a Konoha

Izumo y Kotetsu estaban aburridos no pasaba nada interesante, bueno fuera del rumor confirmado de que Koharu estaba embarazada y de que el sandaime lo hizo como un mes antes de la boda lo que hizo a sus aldeanos cuestionarse si los rumores acerca de que el "profesor" era en realidad un pervertido aun no expuesto; a la distancia una nube de polvo se acercaba a toda velocidad al frente el rubio Ishura ya con su atuendo típico (cuando se lo puso ni idea y yo escribo esto) corrió a toda velocidad por la puerta –holachicos- dijo apresuradamente ellos se miraron confundidos, atrás a la distancia blandiendo un hacha colosal se acercaba una mas que furiosa Tenten –holachicos- dijo a toda prisa como el rubio corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas; Naruto arribo a su hogar donde para variar fue recibido por un mar de mujeres que le saltaron encima abrazándolo y besándolo a decir verdad el pudo reconocer a todas como lo hizo ni idea

-Naruto_kun que te pasa- pregunto una preocupada Haku al ver el nerviosismo del rubio

-nada jejejeje- se reía mas que nervioso cuando la puerta fue despedazada y Tenten entro

-USTEDES DENME A ESE PERVERTIDO – grito la mas que molesta chica

-porque le llamas pervertido a Naruto_kun- dijo la rubia pechugona saltando a la defensa del rubio

-EL QUISO DESNUDARME MIENTRAS DORMIA- todas miraron al pobre rubio mientras se rodeaban de una intensa aura anti pervertidos mortal y peligrosa

- creo que tuve una buena vida- dijo lastimosamente Naruto mientras todas le saltaban encima, sufrio una paliza semejante a las que recibía Jiraiya, claro todo se arreglo después esclareciendo que fue una confusión no sin antes dejar al rubio medio muerto en el jardín de la residencia Ishura; En otro lugar de la aldea un hombre alto de cabello café oscuro miraba una fotografía mientras esbozaba una gran y ancha sonrisa siniestra y pervertida; -pronto serás mi perra- dijo a la nada para enseguida reírse como loco en la soledad de su recamara

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina todo esto, que les pareció lo que es dicha arma legendaria que fue capaz de cortar diamante eso si que es un logro aunque tamnien provoco algo interesante no creen jeje, también al parecer Kushina y Tsunade van a tratar de mantener la casa de Naruto en una pieza bien por ellas aunque sera una dificil labor, y sasuke ya esta entrenando con minato y madara esta tramando en contra de todo mundo y al parecer va a tratar de controlar a itachi ¿lo lograra?, y Naruto recibió una paliza como las de ero sanin ; la pregunta del millón quien será esa ultima figura que habla sobre conseguir una perra involucrara a Tsume? pero claro el rubio la salvara…esperemos<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: por si se lo preguntas si me encanta indiana jones


	61. C60: Una promesa

Hola a todo mundo aquí estoy fiel a mis lectores trayéndoles un nuevo capitulo de este fic hoy finalmente se nos revelara un pequeño secreto que no les diré arruinaría la trama no creen, también veremos algo de angustia leve y finalmente verán algo que todo mundo quería saber pero si desean averiguarlo tendrán que leer así que vamos a lo que sigue los reviews por cierto perdones pero este cap me salio algo corto

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:mira que no andas tan perdido eh, en cuanto a lo de los sellos y las camaras no creo que ellas en pleno arranque de furia lo dejen mostrarlo no crees  
><strong>BloodEdge<strong>:si quien lo diria verdad y esperemos que el rubio pueda encontrar descanso en el mas alla...espera ahi esta Hanzo dios creo que eso seria mil veces peor para el rubio, y si teman una cruel, despiadada e iracunda venganza jajajaja  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:tienes razon hubo muchos puntos divertidos en el capitulo anterior y no te aflojas al fin sabremos quien es ese sujeto misterioso  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: si es verdad no se porque pero siempre me pasa una cosa u otray mirate tu si que sabes deducir jeje  
><strong>terminex<strong>:si ese sujeto es enverdad odioso se anduvo paseando insistiendo en que le diera mas fuerza no fue nada que shipuhime no arreglara, si me encanta indiana jones, en cuanto a lo de yugao tienes toda la razon es un masivo y entrara,en cuanto a lo de tenten creo que el problema fue su madre que clase de cosas le habra exlicado aquella noche y si le haces eso a jiraija no se te olvide mandarlo a un hospital si se muere se nos acaba el pervertido aporreable del fic  
><strong>lady potter<strong>:pues que comes que adivininas jejeje ademas siempre quise ver feliz a hinata se lo merece no crees en cuanto a lo de la busqueda quise darle algo de diversion a esto  
><strong>potter uzumaki<strong>: primero gracias por las felicitaciones segundo ya venran mas integantes al harem ya veras y si ya viene la hora de las jovenes la merecen despues de todo  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:el demente ya se revelara no desesperes segundo si fue un sueño creo y bueno cuando tenten se obsesiona le deja de importar el resto del mundo como vimos  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si no me gusta tanto, en cuanto al arma ella solo busca la felicidad de su dueña y si que cosas le enseño su madre a esa chica,si hanabi esta triste pobresita T_T, y nuestro personaje misterioro hara acto de presencia ahora mismo  
>bueno respondido esto vamos con lo que todo mundo espera<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

_Saldo del fic al capitulo 60_: mas de 322 mil palabras, **18** alertas, **45** favoritos y **264 **reviews, que feliz soy :D

**Advertencia: lemon en este capitulo están advertidos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 60 : Una promesa<strong>

Como cada día en el que tenia la mañana libre el rubio Ishura entrenaba su peculiar taijutsu en el jardín de su casa solo que en esta ocasión las vendas en sus brazos y cabeza resaltaban mas de lo debido, todo por la inmisericorde golpiza que recibió de sus "novias" que en este momento lo miraban con admiración y mucho arrepentimiento por no haberlo dejado explicarse, se habrían ahorrado los golpes pero bueno no fue nada que la avanzada regeneración del rubio y un par de extraordinarias médicos no pudieran solucionar gracias a eso ahora mismo el rubio ya estaba de pie entrenando como si nada hubiese pasado.

Naruto realizaba varias katas y en un arranque de agresividad arremetió contra su muñeco de practica rubio y curiosamente parecido a cierto yondime, fueron golpes mortales que culminaron cuando le arranco los brazos y con una poderosa patada descendente lo hundió en el suelo como si le hubiera partido la columna, en una oscura guarida Minato sintió un horrendo escalofrío corriendo por su espalda algo le decía que era mejor para su salud no pararse en las cercanías de Konoha en un buen tiempo.

-Naruto_kun- dijo la ojimiel acercándose al serio rubio

-¿Qué pasa Tsunade_chan?- pregunto el rubio secándose el sudor con una toalla y miraba a la rubia de prominentes atributos

-Naruto_kun queremos pedirte perdón por lo de ayer- dijo inclinándose humildemente ante el confundido rubio

-no se preocupen solo fue una confusión- dijo el rubio con una amigable sonrisa después de todo solo fue eso una confusión, una muy dolorosa confusión

Las chicas suspiraron tranquilas cuando la rubia les indico que eran perdonadas bueno cuando se trataba de ellas al final el rubio siempre terminaba cediendo, en ese momento la recién reparada puerta del complejo Ishura se abrió para darle paso a una seria y molesta Tsume que avanzaba dando fuertes pisadas como tratando de desquitar su frustración con el pobre suelo, de inmediato fue abordada por todo mundo que se notaba mas que curioso por la actitud de la Inuzuka mayor solo estaba así de molesta cuando Yugito estaba cerca y ese no era el caso ahora –Naruto_kun por favor no te acerques al complejo Inuzuka de nuevo- dijo dulcemente mientras el rubio asentía no sabia porque pero algo le decía que ella tenia razón al pedirle aquello.

El motivo era de hecho muy simple, al parecer Tsume y Hana no eran las únicas mujeres de dicho clan que miraban al rubio como un alfa con el que deseaban someterse al parecer en el complejo Inuzuka donde mas de la mitad de los miembros eran de hecho mujeres y cerca del 30% no tenían compañero por lo que la sola presencia del rubio resultaba mas que tentadora, y eso claramente lo sabia Tsume que ahora mismo incitaba al rubio a nunca volverse a parar por ahí de lo contrario acabaría siendo acosado por un montón de chicas Inuzuka en busca de ser sus compañeras y eso ella no lo permitiría solo su hija y ella podían ser las Inuzuka del rubio y eso estaba decidido.

El resto de la mañana fluyo con relativa normalidad hasta que resonó con fuerza –SAL ISHURA- grito una voz gruesa desde la puerta del complejo, de inmediato Naruto y todas las chismosas… que diga curiosas chicas salieron al jardín ahí justo frente a la puerta abierta estaba un hombre alto de un 1.80 de cabello café oscuro y marcas en las mejillas usaba el atuendo regular de un Inuzuka, y algo en su cara le resultaba familiar al rubio

-Koba- dijo Tsume algo confundida

-lo conoces Tsume_chan- pregunto el rubio a la mujer de marcas en sus mejillas

-si el es uno de los que fallo en someterme Naruto_kun, de hecho es el padre de Kiba- el rubio miro al hombre viéndolo bien si se parecía al chico

-¿Qué es lo que deseas Koba?- pregunto el rubio algo molesto por las miradas que el hombre les lanzaba a las chicas

-quiero a mi perra- dijo desafiante señalando al grupo tras el rubio

-tuviste tu oportunidad y fallaste ahora soy la perra de Naruto_kun y eso no cambiara- dijo Tsume con una voz sólida y una sonrisa orgullosa al saberse del rubio

-quien habla de ti, yo me refiero a Hana- señalo a la chica que lo miro con sorpresa y desconcierto

-lo siento pero ya soy la perra de Naruto_kun- dijo la chica con un orgullo solo comparable con el que demostró Tsume segundos atrás

-ya oíste ahora lárgate de mi casa- dijo el rubio malhumorado por la intromisión del hombre

-quiero una lucha de dominio- dijo mirando fijamente al rubio que francamente no entendía nada

-lucha de dominio?- repitió el confundido ojiazul mirando a Tsume quien respondió a su inexistente pregunta

-es un combate sin empleo de chakra entre dos alfas por una compañera determinada, solo se da cuando ella ya a sido tomada y el retador desea tenerla, es decir si el gana Hana tendría que ser su perra- dijo la molesta mujer ante el descaro del hombre

-es mas que obvio que no amas a Hana_chan que es lo que buscas aquí- pregunto el rubio bastante irritado por las palabras del sujeto

-simple como tu te vas a llevar a Tsume yo me quedo con Hana y me vuelvo el nuevo líder del clan muy simple- sus palabras solo sirvieron para irritar aun mas a Naruto ya que al parecer el en Hana solo miraba a un recurso

-no te dejare tocarla- dijo el rubio bastante irritado, de inmediato las mujeres se dispersaron mientras Koba cargaba de frente, sabia que estaría en desventaja si el rubio empleaba algún jutsu pero en un combate de este tipo de seguro vencería no era como si el rubio fuera extremadamente fuerte –aaahhhh- quizá si; Naruto sostenía el puño del hombre con suma facilidad apretando con fuerza su mano -con algo así no ganaras- dijo el rubio antes de darle una patada al rostro que lo elevo un poco en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo, reacciono rápido y se alejo a una distancia segura.

Miro al rubio con ira y de nuevo ataco esta vez con veloces movimientos de sus manos que descendían como garras tratando de cortar la carne del rubio que solo se movía suavemente eludiendo sus ataques sin sentido, Naruto se alejo un paso y salto al frente para clavar un fuerte puñetazo al estomago del sujeto sintió como el aire lo abandonaba, se tambaleo un poco antes de tratar de atacar de frente, el rubio giro con elegancia y le propino una patada a la cabeza haciéndolo visitar el suelo –deberías rendirte- dijo el decepcionado rubio ante la incapacidad combativa del Inuzuka –(es muy bueno pero yo aun tengo mi carta de triunfo)- metió su mano a la ropa y discretamente saco una pequeña bola de humo, la lanzo contra el rubio que se vio envuelto en el curioso humo naranja

-eso es trampa- dijo la ofendida Hana a lo que su madre negó con pena

-lamentablemente no en estas luchas no se acepta el uso del chakra pero si el uso de artículos ninja básicos- su voz sonaba molesta e irritada

-ahora si perdiste jajajaja esa bola de humo estaba llena de un poderoso paralizante jajajaja- su voz denotaba mucha confianza en que su táctica rendiría frutos –anda Hana ven aquí que voy a tomarte de una vez- ordeno a la chica que lo fulminaba con la mirada

-tu no le pondrás una mano encima- sus ojos incrédulos miraban a la nube naranjosa que apenas se disipaba

Naruto estaba de pie como si nada hubiera ocurrido y sin el menor síntoma de parálisis, quizá alguien debió mencionarle al tipo que gracias a Natsumi el rubio se volvió inmune a las toxinas de todo tipo, lo único que cambio en el ojiazul fue su mirada que ahora mismo era fría y mortal; se movió a gran velocidad conectando un golpe ascendente a su quijada, se levanto en el aire para que el puño izquierdo del rubio se clavara n su estomago con fuerza; sus ojos mostraban vacío y dolor; el rubio giro sobre si mismo y le conecto una poderosa patada que lo hizo volar por el aire, y golpear el suelo con fuerza, se levanto despacio escupiendo sangre y sintiéndose como su lo hubieran golpeado con un mazo, se enderezo y para su sorpresa el rubio ya estaba frente a el, conecto un fuerte derechazo a su cara y se doblo hasta el suelo la sangre emanaba con fuerza de su nariz rota mientras se arrastraba tratando de alejarse de Naruto –tu nunca me vencerás y eso es un hecho- dijo el rubio frío levantándolo de la camisa mientras el lo miraba con odio –lárgate y nunca vuelvas a tratar de ponerle una mano encima a alguna de ellas me oyes o te prometo que te are una vasectomía sin anestesia o bisturí- el rubio clavo sus dedos en la corteza de un árbol y arranco un trozo de madera el sujeto se puso algo pálido antes de casi salir corriendo

-quédatelas no me importa pero Tsume quizá deberías buscarte un compañero que si pueda dejarte embarazada porque estoy seguro que aunque se las coje a todas ninguna lo esta- dijo con una sonrisa burlona antes de desaparecer a la distancia

Las chicas se sintieron felices por la victoria del rubio aunque lo ultimo que dijo Koba era lamentablemente cierto a estas alturas ninguna de ellas estaba embarazada cosa muy extraña, toda la familia entro a la estancia a tomar algo de te y alabar el desempeño del rubio en combate mano a mano pero las palabras del tipo aun estaban en las mentes de todas –será cierto digo Naruto_kun me ha llenado mucho y no estoy embarazada- dijo una pensativa Anko a nadie en particular –ni digas esas cosas un alfa como Naruto_kun es obvio que no tendría problemas para preñar a alguna de nosotras solo es cosa de encontrar el momento justo eso es todo- dijo Tsume no del todo convencida de sus palabras a decir verdad todas estaban en silencio ya que la sola idea de no poder darle un hijo al rubio les hacia doler el corazón

-no quedan embarazadas por una promesa que hice- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados mientras recordaba aquel hermoso día

Flash back inicia

Fue un dia de entrenamiento infernal Hanzo había estado correteando al rubio sin parar por todos lados y ahora mismo el exhausto Naruto se hallaba refugiado tras un tronco cabeceando hasta quedarse profundamente dormido; entro como siempre en la mansión de su subconsciente sin hallar a su inquilina pelirroja era muy raro normalmente estaría en la sala muriéndose de risa por el sufrimiento del rubio; era extraño por lo que Naruto avanzo despacio hasta la recamara de Natsumi entro sin tocar y la miro ahí recostada cubierta por la suave sabana de seda con su largo cabello rojo desbalagado por la cama, obviamente ella disfrutaba de su siempre alabado sueño de belleza, Naruto avanzo hasta ella y la miro dormir lucia tan hermosa, se sentía algo incomodo al estar de pie junto a ella mientras dormía –es tan hermosa- murmuro el rubio mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla –gracias por decir eso Naruto_kun- dijo la ahora despierta pelirroja.

El ojiazul se puso algo pálido mientras ella se incorporaba estirándose con flojera solo usaba una especie de camisón blanco entreabierto que dejaba denotar los grandes pechos y exhibía las hermosas piernas, de inmediato el rubio se rió nervioso mientras se ponía las manos en la entrepierna –Naruto_kun niño malo acaso te excitas a ver a tu Kyu_chan (en este momento ella aun no se llamaba Natsumi por eso le diremos Kyu_chan)- dijo la zorra con una voz incitante al levantarse de la cama y casi acorralar al rubio –no te preocupes no dejare que una prostituta tenga tu primera vez para eso estoy yo aquí- y arrojo al rubio sobre la cama.

No sabia que hacer o como responder, la youko le estaba desnudando con sus suaves manos mientras lo acariciaba suavemente, pronto sus pantalones y ropa interior salieron volando y los ojos de Kyubi se abrieron ante el miembro erecto del rubio sonrojado –mira nada mas mi Naruto_kun carga un "instrumento" formidable aquí- sus suaves manos acariciaron el duro pene e iniciaron una suave masturbación que pronto tenia al rubio gimiendo placentero, ella se desnudo y el miembro de Naruto latió poniéndose aun mas sólido; la sonrisa lujuriosa de Kyubi solo lograba excitarlo aun mas, suavemente la zorra atrajo su pene y lo rodeo con los labios lo chupo suavemente mientras Naruto apretaba las sabanas de la cama ante el enloquecedor placer –(mmm Naruto_kun sabes muy bien)- pensó la candente zorra tragando lentamente el miembro del rubio.

Naruto estaba por completo en manos de la pelirroja, sus hábiles manos no paraban de acariciar sus testículos con suavidad mientras su pene desaparecía en las profundidades de la boca de Kyubi, el rubio gemía sin parar cuando lo sintió una explosión de placer intenso recorrió todo su cuerpo mientras el blanco y espeso semen escapaba de su miembro saturando la boca de la pelirroja que tragaba gustosa hasta la ultima gota y relamía el miembro aun erecto del rubio –(que delicioso semen tienes Naruto_kun podría volverme adicta)- sonrío con lujuria mientras despacio se acomodaba sobre el rubio que aun sonrojado la miraba esplendida en su desnudez –después de hoy serás todo un hombre Naruto_kun- su mano sujeto el duro pene del rubio

Lo acomodo a la entrada de su húmeda vagina y ella sola se dejo caer, el miembro del rubio orado su interior estrecho llenándola por completo; el rubio gemía gustoso mientras la sonriente zorra miraba al techo con un sonrojo en su cara de tez blanca –me llena tanto- gimió gustosa para enseguida inclinarse sobre Naruto y besarlo con pasión sus lenguas se encontraron en una fiera lucha donde la experimentada youko llevaba la ventaja; se separaron con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus bocas, ella sonrío y empezó una lenta cabalgata sobre el rubio que ahora gemía con mucha mayor fuerza; los fluidos escurrían a montones y el sonido húmedo del miembro al entrar resonaba acompañado por los gemidos de ambos amantes, el rubio por instinto empujo sus caderas clavándose aun mas en la zorra que arqueo su espalda mientras gemía profundamente, Naruto la abrazo con fuerza y de nuevo se besaron los movimientos de ambos se sincronizaron rápido y pronto los dos empujaban a la vez en un concierto de gemidos y sonidos amoroso –aaahhh sssi mas no pares Naruto_kun llega hasta lo mas profundo de miiii aahhhh- gimió la excitada Kyubi mientras el rubio arremetía con fuerza; sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando sintió el miembro del rubio penetrando su matriz –(no puede ser llega tan adentro…Naruto_kun esta tan adentro de mi)- sus pensamientos se apagaron solo pudo dedicarse a sentir el intenso placer que ahora mismo el rubio le brindaba al llegar a esa profundidad, el rubio se movía veloz y sin medir consecuencias estaba a tope –Kyu_chan- la apretó contra el y clavo su pene hasta lo mas profundo un estallido de la candente semilla inundo a la zorra que con sus ojos bien abiertos y algo hacia atrás se desmadejaba ante un imponente orgasmo, se cayo a lado del rubio con algo de su semen manchando las blancas sabanas al derramarse de ella, el rubio la miro y suavemente le dio un beso a la pelirroja; se abrazaron había que descansar después de algo tan placentero

-en que piensas Naruto_kun- dijo la zorra recostada en el pecho de rubio jichuriki

-acabe dentro de ti Kyu_chan no podrías quedar…embarazada- dijo con una voz dudosa y temerosa

-y que si es así (eres como los otros Naruto_kun quieres hacerme el amor pero no quieres tener una familia conmigo)- dijo y pensó con un dolor punzante en su pecho

-si estuvieras embarazada eso…seria…MARAVILLOSO- dijo el rubio con sus ojos rebosando felicidad –piénsalo ahora mismo aquí podría haber una linda zorrita u otro ninja creciendo en este instante- el rubio acariciaba el vientre de la sonrojada y sonriente zorra

-jejeje eso no es posible Naruto_kun aquí no puedo quedar embarazada- dijo la youko desconcertando al rubio

-porque no digo lo hicimos y acabe dentro de ti- el rubio estaba mas que confundido ante lo que ella le dijo

-porque aquí somos proyecciones de conciencia no puedo quedara embarazada para que eso pasara tendrías que hacerme el amor en el mundo real y tomarme como tu compañera Naruto_kun- la pelirroja acariciaba su pecho con uno de sus dedos

-yo te sacare te are mi compañera y entonces podremos tener una familia- respondió el alegre rubio a la ahora desconcertada pelirroja

-no digas esas cosas quizá nunca puedas retirar el sello lo mejor sería que buscaras a alguna mujer para que ella te diera hijos- su voz estaba algo triste ante la posibilidad que se escapaba de quizá alcanzar la felicidad

-no nunca, lo prometo Kyu_chan no importa cuanto me tarde yo te sacare de aquí, es mas nunca tendré hijos hasta que tu y yo podamos estar juntos y establecidos en paz- la determinación del rubio era mas que evidente en sus palabras

-Naruto_kun….mejor sal de aquí que tu maestro esta cerca y si te ve dormido te va a dar una paliza- el rubio pálido se vistió a toda prisa antes de desvanecerse y dejar a la kitsune en la cama cubierta por la suave sabana

Tenia una extrañamente dulce sonrisa en su cara mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba volar su imaginación en posibles escenarios de un futuro lejano –(quiza Naruto_kun es el correcto…jejeje me pregunto como iras a reaccionar cuando te diga que por las leyes del clan de youko debes tener mas compañeras)- su sonrisa burlista se dibujaba en su cara de nuevo después de todo se trataba de una kitsune y ellas son traviesas por naturaleza.

Flash back fin

El rubio abrió los ojos y hablo a todas con la verdad, les contó de Okko y de Hanzo, cosa que abrió los ojos de Tsunade al saber que de hecho el era alumno de ese desquiciado, pero lo mas revelador fue el enterarse de que Kyubi era de hecho una mujer se sentían orgullosas de que el ser mas poderoso fuese una chica eso era darle mucho prestigio al sexo femenino, entonces el rubio les contó de sus sentimientos por la zorra pelirroja y de la promesa que le hizo de jamás tener hijos hasta dejarla libre, las chicas miraban con asombro y un poco sonrojadas cuando el rubio se bajo un poco el pantalón y concentro chakra en el costado derecho de su cadera un sello extraño con el kanji de promesa al centro brillo antes de desvanecerse

-este sello evita que embarace a alguien y solo se ira cuando pueda liberar a Natsumi_chan y podamos vivir en paz- sus palabras eran muy solemnes y decididas

-Natsumi_chan?- dijeron a coro la mayoría de las mujeres exceptuando a cierta ojivioleta y a una usuaria de hielo

-así la llamo yo después de todo Kyubi solo es un titulo- su explicación en realidad sonaba bastante coherente pero claro no todas lo tomarían bien

-estas loco como se te ocurre hacerle una de ese tipo promesa así a un demonio- dijo Kasumi poniéndose de pie haciendo a todo mundo mirarla

-no le digas así por favor- respondió el rubio con voz seria y dura era claro que ese comentario lo irrito

-vamos recapacita Naruto_kun ella no te ama de seguro solo te utiliza para ser libre y arrasar con todo mejor olvida esa ridícula promesa y olvida a esa zorra- sus palabras duras y descriptivas sembraban la duda en los corazones de cierta rubia de poderes mentales, una maestra en armas que llego…ni idea de cuando, y una medico de cabello negro que temía por la salud mental del rubio mas que nada.

En cuanto a las demás tenían mas bien posiciones neutras ante eso; Tsunade, Mikoto, Kurenai y Kin no juzgaban a la zorra como mala o no hasta no saber mas de ella; por su parte Kushina, Tsume y Hana estaban francamente impresionadas de que el rubio lograra ganar el corazón de alguien de esa índole y poder; por otro lado Tayuya –maldito rubio has de tener un pene gigante para tener contenta a esa zorra- todas la miraron y ella solamente sonrío la verdad no le importaba en lo mas mínimo lo que pensaran de ella; por su lado Rei solamente sonreía discretamente al notar como el rubio defendía a su hermana ante las demás mujeres de la casa –(valla así que Naruto_kun tiene a un biju por novia jeje bueno me pregunto si ahora Rei_chan les contara su secretito jejeje)- Anko se reía para adentro podría llegas a ser sádica, alegre, sexualmente explosiva, perezosa, fanática (si es de dango mas aun) pero eso si había cosas que nunca se le pasaban por alto como la verdadera naturaleza de Rei estaba claro de que no era humana y a decir verdad no le molestaba

-entiende Naruto_kun ella es un monstruo no confíes en ella- Kasumi aun trataba de convencer al rubio que ahora mismo la miraba seria y fijamente

-y me lo dice la chica que usa su chakra cada que quiere- todas se quedaron calladas ante la rudeza de esas palabras – apuesto que cuando usas demasiado poder te desquicias y lo destruyes todo hasta que ya no puedes mas y te desmayas- la mirada de ambas pelirrojas era de total asombro nadie sabia eso realmente

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto la confundida pelirroja menor

-simple el chakra de un biju es propenso a atraer los sentimientos negativos y hacerlos aflorar sabes quien es la que desea causar esa destrucción, la que desea matar todo a su paso , la que asesinaría personas sin parar si pudiera…esa eres tu- la chica abrió los ojos mientras se ponía pálida

-no es verdad eso es cosa de ella solo quiere ponerte en nuestra contra- dijo la chica acorralada por las palabras del rubio

-sabes que ella esta en mi y no hay ni una pizca de su conciencia en ti todo lo que digo es verdad así que dime que diferencia habría entre ella y tu en ese estado, ninguna y yo no te veo ni te vería nunca como un monstruo pero parece que tu eres como el resto de los aldeanos que juzgan todo sin comprenderlo bien Kasumi- el rubio se dio la vuelta enfilándose a su recamara mientras la pelirroja menor sentía angustia ante la falta del "chan"

-Naruto_kun- dijo la chica pero el rubio la ignoro y se metió a su recamara recostándose en su cama para estar a solas; los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas y antes de que alguna pudiera hacer nada simplemente salio corriendo

-déjala necesita estar sola y pensar- dijo Mikoto mientras sostenía el hombro de Kushina que ya iba por su hija

Por la ventana del cuarto del rubio se apreciaba como la tarde comenzaba a caer sobre la aldea no salio de ahí en todo el día y eso preocupaba a todo mundo; tocaron suavemente a su puerta y entraron sin esperar respuesta; Naruto se sentó en el borde de la cama mientras la mujer de prominentes pecho se sentaba a su lado –estas bien- cuestiono ella a lo que el rubio asintió –ella solo necesita entenderlo dale tiempo ya veras que comprenderá que tu haces magia con las mujeres- le guiño un ojo y sonrío alegre el rubio solo pudo sonreír ante eso; miro a la rubia fijamente al rostro y despacio ambos se acercaron, sus labios chocaron suavemente mientras las lenguas se palpaban en un baile muy conocido para los dos, al separarse un ligero hilo se saliva unía sus bocas, la ojimiel estaba un poco sonrojada y el rubio podía percibir el dulce aroma comenzando a llenar la habitación –Tsunade_chan- y se recostaron en la cama

La parte superior de su ropa se fue dejando expuestos los grandes pechos que subían y bajaban al ritmo de la reparación –tan grandes y hermosos como la ultima vez- las manos de Naruto comenzaron a amasar los grandes montes de la rubia que gemía gustosa de las caricias de Naruto –te equivocas mmm ahora si son reales aahhh- sus suaves gemidos fueron acallados por un beso del rubio que hundió su lengua hasta lo mas profundo de ella bajo despacio por el cuello besando la suave piel y los hombros tersos llego al seno derecho que beso por completo mientras ascendía al ya duro pezón; lo lamió un par de veces antes de chupar, lo hizo con suavidad arrancando dulces gemidos de la garganta de la ultima Senju, siguió por largos minutos hasta que al fin paro y salto al otro pecho repitió los besos y caricias hasta llegas a mamar el pezón todo sin dejar de amasar el otro y rozar suavemente su rodilla entre las piernas de Tsunade que ya comenzaba a formar una mancha de humedad através de la tela oscura de su pantalón.

El rubio se enderezo y se quito la camisa, para enseguida sujetar los pantalones de la rubia y retirarlos con todo y una empapada ropa interior, su entrada son el fino vello rubio estaba húmeda y lista para todo, Naruto bajo por el vientre lamiendo cada milímetro de el hasta llegar a la cintura y bajar mas beso las pronunciadas caderas para después cubrir de besos las suaves piernas de la rubia que no paraba de gemir son control, el rubio clavo entonces su boca en su entrada -aaaahhhh- se arqueo de placer cuando la lengua del rubio orado en ella y saturo la nariz de Naruto con su aroma de mujer, la lengua del rubio iba y venia a toda velocidad en una penetración húmeda y deliciosa –me vengo me venggoooo- sin decir mas soltó un fuerte gemido mientras el caudal de dulces fluidos inundaba la boca del rubio que bebía gustoso las mieles de la mujer, se separo de ella que de inmediato se incorporo sudando y respirando agitada –voy yo- sin decir mas tendió a Naruto en la cama.

Sus pantalones se fueron y sus boxers fueron arrancados revelando la poderosa erección que clamaba por atención, se relamió los labios y cayo como un ave de presa, sus labios se prendieron de la punta en un beso húmedo y prolongado que hizo al rubio gemir profundamente, sus suaves labios se abrieron poco a poco mientras devoraba el mimbro del rubio con algo de dificultad después de todo algo así no entraba tan fácil, lo devoro casi todo e inicio un ascenso chupando con fuerza para enseguida descender y tragar suavemente técnicamente el rubio podía sentir como si le estuviera haciendo el amor por la boca, sus ojos estaban desorbitados mas aun cuando ella saco el pene ensalivado y lo acomodo entre sus prominentes pechos, era una sensación tan deliciosa eran sin duda tan suaves y apretaban su miembro son una suavidad indescriptible –Tsunade_chan voy…voy- la rubia abandono el movimiento y trago el pene del rubio deseaba beber su semilla; volvió a realizar la maniobra y el rubio sentía el estallido muy cerca –Tsunade_chan….me vengo- Naruto cegado de placer tomo la cabeza de la rubia y la obligo a tragarse todo su pene los ojos de Tsunade se abrieron como platos y se hicieron un poco hacia atrás cuando el caliente y abundante semen descendió por su garganta hasta su vientre, el rubio termino y la libero la ojimiel se desplomo en la cama con la mirada algo perdida y una prominente descarga de fluidos en su entrepierna –(casi me ahogo y me vine…Naruto_kun…te amo tanto)- sus pensamientos fueron cortados de tajo

El rubio la estaba tomando de las piernas y apuntaba su aun erecto miembro a su interior –te amo mi Senju_hime- dijo amoroso mientras envestía, Tsunade gimió gustosa al sentir las paredes mojadas de su vagina abriéndose ante el duro invasor del rubio, despacio Naruto empujo con decisión hasta topar con el fin del sendero, retrocedió y empujo suavemente de nuevo los gemidos no se hicieron esperar mientras la suave penetración arrancaba quejidos de placer, despacio el rubio soltó las piernas de la ojimiel y se inclino para amasar sus pechos enormes, Tsunade gemía gustosa mientras sus senos eran amasados con amor por el rubio que ahora mismo la poseía, -aahhh Naruto_kun mas mas- gemía gustosa la rubia de coletas mientras Naruto aumentaba en ritmo, embistió con fuerza y se clavo hasta el fondo, la matriz cedió y el rubio ingreso al vientre de Tsunade –AAAAHHHHH- se arqueo y estallo en un violento orgasmo, ni siquiera lo dejo terminar el rubio cuando prosiguió con sus ataques, cada golpe fuerte y decisivo de su miembro en la sensible mujer dejaba mas que claro que el y solo el seria quien le hiciera el amor por el resto de sus días, Tsunade_chan- gimió gustoso Naruto empujando casi enloquecido mientras ella tenia sus ojos casi en blanco ante el placer que la azolaba –TSUNADE- se dejo caer sobre ella mientras se clavaba hasta el fondo y llenaba el vientre de la rubia con su semilla cierto quizá aun no la dejaría embarazada pero con esa costumbre de acabar tan adentro el embarazo una vez cumplida la promesa seria cosa de hacerlo con el solo una noche dado las abundantes descargas del rubio.

Salio de la ojimiel con su pene bañado en jugos vaginales mientras un hilo de semen escapaba del interior de Tsunade, el miembro del rubio estaba sólido aun esbozo una sonrisa y suavemente giro a la mujer dócil y perdida poniéndola en cuatro, frente a el estaba el hermoso trasero que viéndolo bien era perfecto de nalgas redondas, carnosas y firmes curioso nunca lo noto pero claro con semejante "delantera" quien notaria eso; beso sus glúteos con suavidad amasándolos con mucho cariño no eran como sus pechos obvio pero eran bastante suaves , los separo y miro su blanco la entrada posterior, le dio un suave beso que hizo saltar a la rubia algo asustada –espera Naruto_kun nunca lo he hecho por ahí- dijo algo alarmada mientras el rubio se acomodaba sobre ella dejando su miembro duro reposan en medio de su trasero –te tratare muy bien y te encantara Tsunade_chan creeme- ella no dijo nada decidió confiar en el.

Embistió con suavidad mientras ella apretaba la boca y cerraba los ojos, su pequeña entrada oponía resistencia pero con un suave y firme movimiento la fue lubricando con los mismos jugos vaginales que aun reposaban en su pene, fue cuando se abrió y la cabeza entro –que apretada Tsunade_chan estas muy apretada- dijo el rubio gustoso mientras ella reprimía un gemido doloroso el rubio empujo con decisión mientras los ojos de la rubia se llenaban de lagrimas, pronto todo el pene estuvo dentro de ella –estoy…estoy tan llena- dijo entre quejidos haciendo al ojiazul sonreír; no se movió ni un ápice por mucho tiempo dejándola acostumbrarse a la sensación de miembro latiendo dentro de ella, pronto el dolor desapareció dando paso a una rara sensación de placer era tan pervertido y tan delicioso –Naruto_kun- gimió con gusto cuando ella sola se movió para bombear el pene del rubio, las manos de Naruto tomaron sus anchas caderas y retiro el miembro dejándole una sensación de vacío horrenda, se clavo segundos después con fuerza haciéndola gemir con gusto –mmm te gusta Tsunade_chan ahhh- el rubio empujaba con suavidad en la mujer de pechos enormes que ahora mismo solo pensaba en una cosa –me gusta me encanta aaahhh no pares mas mas Naruto_kun- sus suplicas solo hicieron al rubio montarla con mas vigor, sujeto sus muñecas y las jalo hacia atrás dejando en el aire la mitad superior de su cuerpo, sus pechos se balanceaban frenéticos en el aire mientras su trasero vibraba con cada golpe del rubio que hundía su miembro en lo mas profundo de ella el clímax era mas que cercano –AAAAAHHHHH- gimieron con fuerza a la vez mientras el rubio dejaba escapar una enorme corriente de esperma en la mujer que lo sintió llenándola casi hasta el estomago, salio de ella dejándole entreabierto el recién estrenado orificio del que escurría algo de semen como de la vagina, el miembro del rubio aun se negaba a rendirse; la volteo sobre la cama y abriendo sus piernas se recostó sobre ella –hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido Tsunade_chan- y sin decir mas el rubio volvió a la carga

La hora de la cena llego y en el comedor un montón de mujeres estaban francamente preocupadas, primero por la pelirroja menor que nada mas no aparecía, segundo por el rubio que no salio de su recamara en todo el día y por una desaparecida Tsunade que tampoco se supo de su paradero (benditos sellos de sonido de lo contrario todas habrían oído el escándalo) Shizune temió que en su depresión se embriagara y huyera como hacia tantos años y rezaba por que no fuera así, la puerta del comedor se abrió y un par de mas que felices rubios entraron lo curioso era la enorme y radiante sonrisa de satisfacción en la ojimiel –entonces te consolaste bien con los enormes pechos de sensei Naruto_kun- dijo Tsume con una sonrisa haciendo a la ojimiel enrojecer y a todas mirar al ojiazul, lo cierto es que sellos de sonido o no deberías de cerrar las cortinas o alguien que trata de entrar por la ventana te puede ver –si fue maravilloso poder hacerle el amor a Tsunade_chan- dijo el sonriente rubio tomando la mano de la aludida y dándole un suave beso que la sonrojo aun mas. Curiosamente por la forma en que hablo el rubio ninguna de las chicas sintió ganas de despedazar a la rubia quizá al fin entendían que el rubio las amaba a todas por igual, que serian una gran familia…o le tenían miedo a la súper fuerza de la rubia.

La noche siguió su curso y todo mundo se preocupo muchísimo cuando dieron las 11 y Kasumi no apareció de inmediato el rubio mando a todas a una búsqueda general dejando a Shizune en casa por si la chica volvía la razón era buena oyente y aspirante a psiquiatra eso y Kushina salió corriendo sin dejarlo terminar de hablar, todo mundo partió a buscarla en todos los sitios que se les ocurrieron inclusive el compañero canino de Tsume trato de rastrearla pero al parecer la niña uso muchos clones para que no la hallaran; todo mundo estaba preocupado temiendo lo peor, la hora de volver a la casa era la media noche y el reloj ya marcaba las 11:30 media hora de búsqueda y nada de nada; el rubio aterrizo en uno de los campos de entrenamiento y observo algunos árboles rotos, un jutsu de viento sin duda y fue reciente, siguió el sendero y encontró a la pobre chica sentada sobre una gran tronco de practica mirando las estrellas sobre ella.

-al fin te hallo Kasumi_chan- la voz alegre del rubio atrajo la atención de la chica pelirroja

-Naruto_kun-sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y corrió a los brazos del rubio llorando con fuerza –lo siento lo siento mucho por favor no me odies Naruto_kun no lo resistiría no me odies- el rubio la rodeo en un calido abrazo que poco a poco calmo a la abrumada chica

-yo no nunca podría odiarte Kasumi_chan solo me enoje por lo que dijiste eso fue todo- la sonrisa del rubio hizo a la chica sonrojar

-lo siento no quise que eso pasara pero siempre se me ha dicho que los bijus son seres perversos creí que ella quería hacerte daño- la preocupación en su voz era mas que palpable

-sabes no es verdad, si son muy destructivos pero solo cuando están molestos además no creas todo lo que dicen esos libros mejor pregúntale a Kushina_chan ella fue su contenedor antes que yo- la chica pelirroja asintió tendría una larga charla con su madre

-Naruto_kun sabes no te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo pero desde que nos protegiste a Hinata ya mi aquel día algo nació dentro de mi y solo ha crecido se que sin ti no podría vivir…Naruto_kun yo…yo…yo te amo- y sin mas beso al rubio con todo sus sentimientos a flor de piel el rubio correspondió apretando mas el abrazo mientras el beso se alargaba mas y mas, al separarse ella estaba mas que roja y el rubio sonreía amorosamente –Kasumi_chan yo también te amo- dijo el rubio haciendo sonreír a la chica mientras la conocida marca aparecía en la parte posterior de su cuello, la niña pelirroja de nuevo beso al ojiazul solo que esta vez las hormonas le ganaron

Su mano bajo y acaricio en hasta ese momento durmiente miembro del rubio que al sentir el tacto comenzó a cobrar vida, Naruto se separo y la miro con seriedad –Kasumi_chan- dijo con cierto tono de reprimenda mientras la chica dibujaba una sonrisa algo pervertida y parecida a la de cierta zorra pelirroja –(rayos creo que el chakra de Natsumi la hizo algo pervertida)- de nuevo lo beso y despacio lo guío hasta el tronco donde antes estuvo ella posada –Naruto_kun quiero ser tuya- dijo suavemente al oído del rubio que simplemente suspiro no podía negarle nada a ninguna de sus chicas, giraron y el rubio la acomodo contra el tronco despacio sus manos amasaron por sobre la ropa los suaves pechos copa c arrancando suaves gemidos de la virginal chica –Naruto_kun aahhh se, se que no son como los de mi okasan pero espero que te gusten- abrió su camisa dejándolos al viento eran hermosos firmes y de pezones sonrosados como los de la misma Kushina –son perfectos Kasumi_chan y no te preocupes aun estas creciendo apuesto a que con el tiempo se harán mas grades no te acomplejes- el ojiazul los amaso con suavidad para agacharse despacio y chupar los duros pezones mientras Kasumi gemía sin parar bajo otro poco por el suave vientre hasta la parte inferior usaba una falda corta por lo que solo la levanto y miro unas pantaletas con estampado de conejitos, parpadeo y la chica se puso roja de vergüenza –es culpa de okasan ella me las sigue comprando aunque le digo que ya estoy grade- el rubio sonrío y lamió por sobre la infantil prenda pronto la humedad interna mojo mucho la pantaleta de Kasumi, el rubio se incorporo dejando salir su miembro a la vista de la chica que trago saliva al verle –(eso le cabe a okasan?)- pensó angustiada quizá aun era muy joven para esto -aquí voy Kasumi_chan- y el rubio la levanto de la cintura.

La apoyo contra el tronco y empujo suavemente, la pelirroja menor gimió con munda mientras sentía como algo ajeno a ella entraba en su interior –(esta entrando, esta entrando)- pensó perdida entre el placer y la sensación de extrañes pronto Naruto toco la suave y delgada barrera deteniéndose por completo y mirándola a los ojos ni siquiera pregunto ella asintió sudando a mares, la beso y la dejo caer un poco, sus ojos se abrieron de dolor mientras su himen era desgarrado por el rubio ninja, Naruto continuo con su avance hasta la antesala de útero y se detuvo por completo –duele, duele- decía la chica llorando levemente mientras el rubio besaba suavemente su boca –descuida pasara no me moveré hasta que pase incluso si debo quedarme así toda la noche- ella enrojeció al imaginarse el amanecer con ella aun empalada en el rubio.

El dolor paso poco a poco y una nueva sensación de placer invadió a la chica que dejo sus sollozos de dolor por suaves gemidos de placer, el rubio se acerco mas a ella poso su frente en la de ella y mirándola a los ojos se movió, Kasumi cerro los ojos y dejo escapar un gemido gustoso cuando el rubio empezó a moverse en su interior, su pene duro como acero entraba y salía con facilidad del ajustado conducto –tan apretada, Kasumi_chan eres tan apretada- susurro Naruto a su oído haciéndola solo desear mas, su cuerpo vibraba como nunca antes y en ese momento el rubio la dejo caer aun mas y su matriz fue invadida, abrió los ojos lo mas grande que pudo mientras un orgasmo el primero de su vida la azolaba, fue enloquecedor mas aun porque tan pronto acabo el rubio volvió a la carga, su pene entraba en sus profundidades y ahora mismo el rubio posaba su rostro en el hombro de la chica de ojos perdidos y boca abierta, no aguanto mas –KASUMI- y derramo una abundante cantidad de semen en la chica que de nuevo gimió al precipitarse otro enloquecido orgasmo, el rubio permaneció inmóvil por un buen rato –estas mejor Kasumi_chan- pero para su sorpresa la chica estaba bien dormida, estaba cansada y después de esto no aguanto mas, apareció un par de clones que le ayudaron a arreglar su ropa correctamente la cargo en su brazos y marcho a la mansión Ishura

En la casa del rubio las demás ya habían regresado y ahora mismo se preguntaban donde estaban el rubio y la pelirroja menor bueno todas menos una –(porque siento que mi Kasumi_chan ya no es pura)- pensó la ojivioleta golpeando sus dedos en una mesita de noche, seria interesante para el rubio explicarle que le hizo el amor a la chica después de encontrarla eso cabía duda alguna.

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta, ahora finalmente se nos revelo un misterio de porque ninguna se embaraza del rubio, Kasumi mas fue marcada y tuvo su momento además que tal la rubia ojimiel si que sabe consolar me pregunto porque no puede consolarme a mi ni hablar, el sujeto ya sabemos quien era y Naruto pateo su trasero pero aun anda por ahí y ya saben lo que dicen "perro viejo no aprende trucos nuevos" o en su caso a preservar su vida y que tal con nuestro rubio imán de inuzukas jejeje mas le vale no acercarse a su complejo so pena de violación masiva jajaja<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>Pd: espero les gustara este "breve" capitulo jeje


	62. C61: Acosadoras

Hola a todos aqui estoy de nuevo con otro de mis capitulos diarios que espero sigan asi porque de esa manera los mantengo muy interesados jejeje sobretodo cuando llega el viernes y los dejo picados jejeje lo siento si eso pasa mucho pero no me resisto pero bueno no me alargare mas mejor vallamos a responder los review

**JassZavala**: ni yo lo diria mejor mi amigo ni yo, y no te preocupes con ella sera tierno y amable si se pone como con las otras la pobre se desmaya de inmediato, y esa es la razon creeme si fuera esteril se me hace que hasta hanzo revive para matarlo por se un inutil  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:si estabas en todo lo correcto mis felicitaciones, y esperemos que no lo machaque demasiado la madre,sabes esa es una explicacion del porque siempre vuelve y parece mas pervertido cada vez y en cuanto a lo de minato ya veras ya veras  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:tu lo dijiste es un milagro espero se repita mas, si es un cliche pero quise incluirlo de todos modos n cuanto a otros seres sobrenaturales mmm ya veremos ya veremos jejeje  
><strong>lady potter<strong>:ingresaran mas eso si en cuanto a lo de las menores pues haku ya tuvo lo suyo antes que Kasumi por si no lo recuerdas y de Hanabi hay que ir despacio o hiashi mata al rubio  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:tu lo dijiste detal palo tal astilla, sip kasumi tuvo su "momento de marca" y en cuanto a Ino mmm podria ser pero si se enteran los padres no me imagino que le hacen a naruto lamento eso pero si lo lleno de hijos tan pronto se vuelve vulnerable y ellos estarian en peligro mucho mejor no arriesgarlos por ahora y lo de hermano mayor ya vendra ya vendra  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si fue todo un chiste jeje,no hay problema no molestabas pro a haku ya le habia tocado lo suyo antes sabes,no te aflijas no es esteril solo esta conteniendose se podria decir, y si esta amenazado so pena de violacion masiva jejeje  
><strong>terminex<strong>:tu lo dijiste pero el rubio le dio lo suyo si gustas rematalo asi no regresa a dar lata, si lo se pero la zorra no quiere correr riesgos por eso convencio a naruto de buscar el pergamino,jaja si urra por yugao y de homura ya vere que le hago jejeje, anda y que tengas buena "caza"  
>xona potter namikaze: aunque la idea es mas que tentadora sobretodo por el caracter que suelen tener y su digamos...fisico...dudo que a Tsume o Hana le agraden ya ves son algo celosas de las demas Inuzuka y si pasa el clan pierda a un tercio de la poblacion jejeje, vuelvo a insistir kasumi fue la primera genin en ser marcada no en tener accion no se te olvide Haku,si de ahi salio obvio,sabes yo no dudaria ni un segundo en que hanzo ya le este planeando algunas cositas jejeje, y en cuanto a lo del fic pues no se mucho de harry potter tendria que informarme a ver que onda para ver si me sale o no<br>resuelto esto vamos con lo siguiente

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 61: Acosadoras<strong>

La puerta de la casa se abrió e ingreso el rubio cargando a una dormida y muy sonriente Kasumi, de inmediato todas comenzaron a bombardearlo con preguntas pero una sola mirada del rubio basto para callarlas, no quería que despertaran a la chica con pasos firmes avanzo hasta el segundo piso y llego a la recamara de la chica a decir verdad nunca había entrado ahí, se habría esperado de todo artículos ninja, pósters de alguna estrella, algo de desorden pero nunca que las sabanas de su cama tuviesen también estampado de conejito, sonrió y deposito a Kasumi bajo las sabanas antes de darle un beso en la frente listo para irse la chica gimoteo entre sueños tratando de sujetar algo; en el suelo un peluche hizo reír aun mas al rubio y pensar que ella decía que no era una niña pequeña, lo levanto y se quedo mirando fijamente al muñeco que era idéntico a el solo que mas pequeño y esponjadito; lo acerco y la chica lo apretó con fuerza y durmió con una sonrisa aun mas grande –(me pregunto de donde sacan esas cosas)- pensó el rubio mientras en la sala cierta pelimorada estornudaba con fuerza se estaría resfriando seguramente si no era como si el rubio hubiese descubierto su negocio secreto la línea "dulces sueños ninja" de peluches de múltiples ninjas aunque solo se vendían los de Naruto en gran cantidad y con diferentes atuendos, no era que realmente le molestara después de todo ella tenia al real a su alcance.

Regreso a la sala y ahora si el bombardeo reinicio claro respondió todo con la verdad omitiendo la parte del sexo no por mentir sino porque nadie se lo pregunto y a decir verdad estaba aliviado por ello la singular mirada en la ojivioleta no era indicativo de nada bueno –entonces Naruto_kun porque Kasumi olía tanto a ti- pregunto con una sonrisa Tsume haciendo maldecir al rubio en su cabeza, en su interior Natsumi se trataba de aguantar la risa frente a ella Kurayami sostenía una pancarta mal dibujada de un rubio chibi hundido en el suelo mientras un demonio que curiosamente se parecía a Kushina lo pisoteaba con fuerza al fondo todas las demás chicas también chibi miraban aterradas arriba la leyenda "el precio de tomar su inocencia"; eran dibujos burdos aunque muy divertidos en definitiva pasar tanto tiempo con la zorra le estaba haciendo mucho daño; -la venia cargando porque otra razón olería a mi no es como si ella y yo hubiéramos hecho algo, no es como si supiera que usa pantaletas de conejitos…diablos- se maldijo a si mismo sus nervios lo hicieron hablar de mas.

Todas de separaron dejando el camino libre para una Kushina que avanzo hasta el rubio con su mirada fija en el, Naruto sudaba ella no lo mataría de eso estaba seguro pero eso si le daría una golpiza –tu tomaste la virginidad de mi Kasumi_chan – dijo entrecerrando los ojos peligrosamente, el ojiazul resignado solo asintió y las chicas se alistaron para detener la masacre –como pudiste hacer eso…y no decirme yo quería ver a mi bebe volverse una mujer- lloriqueo como niña pequeña haciendo que todo mundo tuviese gotas en sus nucas ante la curiosa reacción –no estas molesta Kushina_chan- dijo el rubio tanteando el terreno ya que con esta pelirroja uno nunca estaba seguro de nada, ella tomo una pose pensativa con su mano en el mentón por unos minutos considerando la situación y las posibilidades –no realmente, bueno me irrita que no me dijeras lo que pensabas hacerle a mi hija pero ya me había hecho a la idea de que tarde o temprano tomarías su virginidad solo esperaba que fuese cuando creciera un poco mas por eso- y zaz le soltó un puñetazo a la cabeza al final salio bien librado de eso, de inmediato inicio otra serie de preguntas sobre como estuvo cuanto aguanto la niña y cosas así la ojivioleta se empezó a molestar por semejante grado de intromisión –chicas ya es tarde mejor vamos a dormir- suspiraron resignadas y se fueron a sus cuartos ignorantes de que el rubio las salvo a la mayoría de una bien merecida golpiza.

El nuevo día llego y como siempre todas almorzaban pero en cuanto la pelirroja menor ingreso al comedor todas la miraron y ella se puso como su cabello después de todo ellas ya lo sabían todo –vamos no te quedes ahí ven aquí perrita- dijo Tsume haciendo a la niña fulminarle con la mirada así como su madre -¿Qué?- pregunto la Inuzuka como siempre ignorante de su insulto no intencional –perdonen a okasan, pero para las Inuzuka nunca nos ofende que nos llamen perras es mas como un halago mas aun si ya tenemos un compañero ya que en ese momento nos sentimos literalmente "como unas felices perras"- Hana rió torpemente tras su explicación en definitiva ese clan tenia maneras muy…peculiares de ver la vida eso era un hecho y quedaba mas que demostrado en este momento –no se porque se ponen así cuando hablo de esa forma, Naruto_kun es nuestro alfa todas nosotras somos o seremos sus perras en algún momento y estoy segura de que no querrán dejar de serlo nunca- todas enrojecieron ante el comentario y Tsume sonrío al parecer estaba logrando su "perverso" y elaborado plan –(si así es como debe ser al final todas aceptaran que son perras como nosotras y yo podré tomar mi lugar como la hembra alfa y compartir la cama con Naruto_kun cada noche)- sonrió pervertidamente haciendo a todas mirarla con duda que pensaba no tenían idea y no querían saberlo después de todo en esencia la mayoría de las Inuzuka eran pervertidas y Tsume valla que lo era.

El desayuno fue tranquilo incluso cuando el rubio bajo, curiosamente y por obra de la "casualidad" resulto que todas tenían el día libre, lo cierto es que amenazaron a medio mundo para conseguirlo, al final todas acabaron listas para pedirle al rubio una tarde de paseo a solas, tocaron a la puerta y el fue a abrir, se miraron fijamente entre ellas –el saldra conmigo me oyen- dijo Anko poniéndose de pie, -y quien te dio el derecho de elegir sensei yo le iba a pedir que fuéramos a comer helado- las palabras amables de Haku como siempre contrastaban con la congelante aura a su alrededor –de eso nada hace mucho que no salgo con Naruto_kun es justo tiene que salir conmigo- protesto Hana uniéndose al pleito –oigan no se peleen- trato como siempre de calmar todo la conciliadora de Mikoto ganándose solamente miradas entrecerradas de todo mundo –si claro como si no hubiéramos notado la canasta de día de campo en la cocina Mikoto- la acusadora voz de Kushina la hizo sonrojas al ver todo su plan desenmascarado –basta de pleitos así no se decide nada una competencia de fuerza lo resuelve- todas miraron con incredulidad a la ojimiel –bromeas sensei nos aplastarías enseguida además apuesto que lo único que harías con Naruto_kun es meterlo a un cuarto para que te coja hasta que te desmayes como ayer- dijo Tsume mirando fijamente a la ojimiel sonrojada ese era en esencia su plan, todas callaron por la tensión y lograron escuchar

-seria maravilloso pasear contigo Ino_chan déjame avisar- toas se miraron sorprendidas – chicas voy a pasear con Ino_chan las veo luego, pórtense bien- y el rubio se fue todas bajaron la cabeza al final la genin les gano a todas

Ino y Naruto caminaban por las calles de la aldea de la hoja con mucha tranquilidad inclusive para sorpresa y gusto de la chica el ojiazul le tomo la mano y ella gustosa lo abrazo repegandosele aun mas –mira esos dos que linda pareja- dijo una mujer mientras compraba algo de verdura al tendero que solo asintió, por su parte Ino se puso bastante roja y Naruto la aprecio aun mas bella al final el practicar el sonrojo le sirvió a la rubia, atrás de ellos ocultas en las sombras como un escuadrón anbu a la caza de un criminal estaban Tsume, Kushina, Haku, Mikoto lideradas por Tsunade…en algún lugar aprendieron a acosar gente esas tres después de todo pero Haku fue una agradable adición al equipo, seguían a los rubios para que Ino no tratara de aprovecharse de Naruto.

En los tejados tambien ocultas las dos chicas originarias del sonido vigilaban la situación –me repites porque seguimos al estupido rubio- pregunto Tayuya a Kin quien binoculares en mano no dejaba de mirar a la parejita a la distancia –no quiero que "esa" le haga algo a Naruto_kun- Tayuya resoplo su amiga enamorada si que se volvía bastante paranoica y obsesiva –y no te hagas que se que a ti también te gusta- la miro desconcertada lista para rebatir el argumento pero no lo hizo ella tenia razón –bien lo acepto el estupido me gusta estas feliz, ahora porque no dejas de fastidiarme y vigilas a esa golfita teñida que trata de arrebatarnos a nuestro rubio tarado no se tu pero yo preferiría tener mi oportunidad de cojermelo antes que ella- Kin tuvo una gota en su nuca hablaba así de Naruto a pesar de que si le gustaba no quería ni imaginarse como seria si no le agradara nada.

En la calle del lado opuesto del "escuadrón de la sanin" cierta pelirroja menor reforzada por su amiga Hyuuga vigilaban a Naruto aprovechando su byakugan, no tuvo que decirle dos veces tan pronto menciono Ino y paseo Hinata prácticamente la arrastro hasta encontrar a esos dos –ya los vi…esa Ino como se atreve a abrazas así a Naruto_kun- sus palabras molestas eran un claro indicativo al parecer si saco algo de su padre y salía cuando se enojaba, en este preciso instante tenían la misma mirada, Kasumi no dijo nada no quería que su enojo se enfocara en ella -(mejor no le digo que Naruto_kun y yo lo hicimos… podría matarme)- pensó algo angustiada la pobre pelirroja, a la distancia de nuevo con su sutil gabardina y sombrero Hanabi Hyuuga las seguía a ellas dos –no se que traman pero no se me van a escapar- murmuro en voz baja la Hyuuga menor, lastima que estaba a la salida de un supermercado -¡ el pervertido del parque !- dijo acusadoramente la misma mujer de la vez pasada señalando a Hanabi quien trago saliva mientras las mujeres molestas se le acercaban –no de nuevo- y corrió por su vida mientras la estampida la seguía para castigarle.

Naruto e Ino ahora mismo miraban un aparador lleno de vestidos a decir verdad Ino estaba deslumbrada mirando una bella minifalda celeste que se miraba al fondo de la tienda por el aparador pero desde afuera parecía que miraba - ¡un vestido de novia!- dijeron con sorpresa todas las "vigilantes" sin poder creer lo que la rubia deseaba comprara claro estaban bien equivocadas, por su lado Naruto logro percibir sus chakras y pensando que se irían las dejos pero a estas alturas ya le molestaba su acoso que mejor forma de castigarlas que con una broma gigante

-con eso lucirías bellísima Ino_chan- dijo el rubio mirando a la vitrina todas se pusieron pálidas

-tu crees Naruto_kun no se a mi padre le parezca- era una falda corta y a su padre le horrorizaba que su niña mostrara su cuerpo por eso las vendas, aunque las metiches malinterpretaban todo

-bueno a mi me encantaría verte usándole- la chica sonrió sonrojada y todas sintieron terror esa mocosa rubia no iba a ganarles a Naruto eso estaba decidido.

Los rubios siguieron su camino aun siendo perseguidos por su escolta personal, mientras tanto en la mansión Ishura las únicas dos mujeres que dijeron no al acoso Shizune y Temari estaban ahora en la sala maniatadas y amordazadas zarandeándose en el suelo, inclusive el pobre cerdito estaba atado patas pata arriba y con una nota cortesía de Tsume pegada a su cabeza "para cocinarse" Shizune luchaba por arrastrarse y arrancar esa cruel nota de la frente del pobre animal mientras Temari en su lugar se lamentaba de no haber ido con el montón de locas; de regreso con los rubios ahora mismo caminabas muy pegaditos y cariñosos a decir verdad el rubio disfrutaba de esto y de Ino ni se diga dieron la vuelta y entraron a un …¿hotel? Todas reaccionaron de inmediato, se olvidaron del misterio y de los equipos individuales despedazaron la puerta de entrada y llenaron el lobby donde el recepcionista las miraba asustado

-escucha imbecil donde están los rubios que acaban de entrar- pregunto de mala manera Tayuya golpeando la campañilla descomponiéndola

-no…no…no se de que hablas- el hombre estaba si duda mas que aterrado en este momento

-dímelo ahora o te castro tarado, solo quiero tomar lo que me corresponde me oyes y esa putita rubia no se va a coger a mi estupido antes que yo- hablo de mas y sintió las miradas asesinas de todo mundo a sus espaldas pero el hombre salvo su pellejo…por ahora

-los chicos rubios…ellos no entraron aquí se fueron por el callejón de alado- todas parpadearon al parecer miraron mal se rieron como tontas y corrieron tras sus blancos.

Salieron del callejón con rapidez y se quedaron en blanco a la distancia Ino contra la pared era besaba por el rubio mientras este acariciaba su cabello cubriéndole el rostro o eso creyeron ver, lo cierto es que Naruto solo elogiaba su hermoso cabello muy de cerca solo eso y nada mas, volvieron a caminar y el regimiento se separo de nuevo todas juntas llamaban mucho la atención así alertarían al rubio lastima que el ya estaba al tanto de ellas; Naruto volteo en todas direcciones extrañado -¿Qué pasa Naruto_kun?- preguntó Ino con algo de preocupación –no nada Ino_chan no te preocupes- respondió el rubio lo cierto era que de nuevo estaba mas que extrañado por la inexistente masa de fans que a estas alturas ya lo perseguiria.

Al otro lado de la aldea las mencionadas fans del rubio corrían por sus vidas detrás de ellas una Rei con una sonrisa psicopata en su cara las correteaba lanzando latigazos de arena a diestra y siniestra –**jajajaja corran jajajaja corran y no se acerquen a Naruto_kun jajajaja**- sus carcajadas enloquecidas les helaban la sangre a todas la mujeres que corrían para salvar sus vidas en realidad no las quería matar solo aterrar hasta la locura nada realmente malo desde el punto de vista de un biju, o de un psicópata o desde el de ella cualquiera de los tres lo vería como algo realmente ligero.

De regreso al centro de la aldea cierto trío de mujeres salían de un café celebraban que su amiga Yugao al fin volvería al servicio activo cosa que sin duda le ayudaría mucho para despejar su mente, a la distancia miraron al par de rubios fue solo una coincidencia a decir verdad no esperaban toparse con ellos en su paseo –ese es Naruto_kun- dijo Yugao mirando al mencionado tomado de la mano de la Yamanaka –si es el que coincidencia- dijo Kurenai mientras la anbu sentía un ligero piquete de molestia que realmente no supo de donde provenía y claro como siempre Anko fue Anko  
>-VAMOS NARUTO_KUN SEDUCELA Y HAZLA TUYA PARA QUE SEA PARTE DE LA FAMILIA- grito en plena calle sonrojando a muerte a los dos rubios que apretaron el paso ignorando las miradas de la gente y los regaños a Anko de parte de sus amigas.<p>

De regreso con el par ahora mismo estaban sentados tranquilamente en el parque mirando al cielo azul y despejado era una sensación maravillosa de eso no cabía duda, ajenos a ellos cierta Uchiha hacia un gran esfuerzo para adormecer a una furiosa usuaria de hielo que ahora mismo trataba de convertir a Ino en una estatua viviente, las acompañantes estaban francamente sorprendidas por la fuerza de voluntad de la chica como para oponerse al sharingan de Mikoto que se suponía era incluso mas poderoso que el del fallecido Fugaku; en otra parte del continente específicamente en kusagakure una apenada y temerosa pelirroja de lentes tocaba a la puerta de su kage

-pase-la voz seria del kage le dio la entrada

-…hola señor jejeje- se rió apenada ingresando a la oficina

-Karin ¿Dónde demonios te metiste? Ya estaba pensado que te habían secuestrado o asesinado- dijo el hombre gritando de pie intimidando a la pelirroja

-no como cree jejeje estuve en Konoha no en una guerra- se rió como tonta mientras se acomodaba los anteojos

-entonces puedes decirme…¿Por qué te atrásate un mes?- pregunto molesto y la chica sudo como decirle que estaba ocupada tratando de seducir a cierto rubio ninja

-pues la verdad estaba tratando de convencer a Naruto_kun de que me hiciera el amor- bueno esa era una manera directa de decirlo, el kusakage miro fijamente a la chica sonriente con una gota en su nuca

-te he dicho que eres una pervertida verdad- dijo algo decepcionado ante el asentimiento orgulloso de la pelirroja –espera dijiste Naruto…como Naruto Ishura el que derroto al shukaku en la invasión a Konoha- pregunto en shock

-el mismo señor oh es tan maravilloso un caballero y tan apuesto- sus ojos brillaban llenos de ilusión y amor sin duda que Karin era alguien especial

-bien te lo pasare por esta vez pero que no se repita cuando vuelvas a la hoja me oyes quiero que te mantengas en contacto- la chica parpadeo algo confundida esperaba un reprimenda mucho mayor no esa declaración

-volver a la hoja señor?- su voz sonaba llena de ilusiones y deseos de haber escuchado bien

-así es en el tratado que aceptaron se nos autoriza enviar a uno de nuestros ninjas para que funja como shinobi de la hoja en un gesto de buena voluntad de nuestra parte y yo he decidido que seas tu- de inmediato la pelirroja le dio u abrazo mortal sin dejar de decir gracias una y otra vez tan pronto termino salio corriendo a toda prisa mientras el kage de kusa tenia una sonrisa triunfal en su cara mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio –ahora va a ser problema de konoha- dijo con voz cantarina tirando a la basura todos los reportes de acoso y quejas sobre la peculiar actitud de la chica de lentes.

De regreso a la hoja Naruto finalmente regresaba a la chica a su casa, su cara era de total felicidad tras esa hermosa tarde y en sus brazos cargaba un pequeño oso de peluche que el rubio le compro como sorpresa, aunque claro las mironas asumieron que fue un anillo de compromiso ya que las tiendas estaba una a lado de la otra y que el rubio se lo diera con ella de espaldas al grupo y arrodillado levantando unas monedas que se le cayeron lo malinterpretaron todo de nuevo, ahora mismo el Ishura estaba frente a la apenada Ino despacio se acercaron y con calma la beso rozando sus labios tersos con dulzura mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus manos, Naruto la tomo de la cintura y la apretó contra el con delicadeza, un flashazo después estaban separados mirando con duda a la madre de Ino que sostenía una cámara –el primer beso de mi princesa- dijo añorante haciendo apenarse a la pobre chica de ojos azul claro –gracias por respetar la virginidad de mi hija Naruto_san- el rubio se puso pálido es tono de voz de nuevo –OKASAN- grito Ino totalmente roja mientras empujaba a su madre al interior de la casa y se despedía del rubio que al irse caminando paso por la parte frontal de la florería donde Inoichi le lanzo una mirada asesina que si las miradas mataran el rubio ahora mismo estaría muerto diez veces –(eso si es un padre sobre protector)- pensó asustado apretando el paso y alejándose de ahí

Ya en casa aguardo a las chicas que entraron bastante irritadas pero en cuanto lo vieron con esa mirada seria y con las otras dos sentadas detrás de el mirándolas molestas supieron que estaban en problemas –bueno puede alguna de ustedes decirme porque nos estuvieron siguiendo a Ino_chan y ami todo el día- sonrieron nerviosas mientras la chica usuaria de hielo daba un paso al frente con lagrimas en sus ojos –tu la quieres mas a ella- y se fue a su recamara, el rubio suspiro y fue tras ella dejando a las mujeres en la sala soportando las miradas molestas de las otras dos en definitiva estaban en problemas; Haku estaba en su recamara mirando la espada de su maestro deprimida el rubio entro a la habitación ella no quiso mirarlo

-que te pasa Haku_chan- pregunto el rubio a la deprimida pelinegra

-es que tu…tu prefieres a otras y yo no te importo- dijo con su voz algo dolida

-bromeas cierto, todas me importan igual lo sabes, lo que viste o creíste ver no paso como piensas- el ojiazul le explico por largos minutos como el les jugo una broma aunque claro no esperaba que ella se lo tomara tan apecho

-entonces no le pediste matrimonio a Ino_san- pregunto con ilusión en sus palabras

-no Haku_chan no se lo pedí no la conozco de mucho tiempo no hemos convivido tanto en ese caso si se lo pidiera a una linda genin se lo pediría a una que me conozca mas quizá a una usuaria de hielo- la chica se puso roja y el rubio tomo su mano apretándola con amor, sus corazones latieron y la chica sonrojada dijo con sinceridad

-Naruto_kun te amo- el rubio la beso correspondiendo a sus sentimientos dejando la marca aparecer antes de disolverse

-yo también te amo Haku_chan- la pelinegra sonrió –pero eso no te salva de andar de metiche- su sonrisa se esfumo y se puso pálida por un momento se sintió libre de ese asunto

En otra parte de la aldea en cierta tienda de armas una mas que feliz Tenten pasaba un mal momento –lo siento pero no- dijo al chico frente a ella que se tenso en su lugar con una mueca de molestia en su rostro –como puedes decirme eso no se suponía que me adorabas- la voz molesta de Neji Hyuuga resonaba con fuerza en el interior de la tienda, sonaba molesta tras recibir la negativa a su oferta de noviazgo –lo siento pero hay alguien mas ahora y ya estoy comprometida- sus ojos blancos se abrieron mientras sujetaba el brazo de la chica apretándolo con fuerza, la zarandeaba sin parar lastimándola pese a sus quejidos el se negaba a soltarla si no aceptaba su oferta –suelta a mi hija- dijo la ruda voz del padre de Tenten sosteniendo su lanza contra el cuello de Neji quien giro y encaro al hombre con una mirada superior

-exijo que comprometa a su hija conmigo- dijo el Hyuuga con una voz superior como la de casi todos los Hyuugas

-esa actitud es vergonzosa- dijo la grave voz de Hiashi que entraba a la tienda para comprar algunas cosas

-Hiashi_sama, que bueno que esta aquí por favor exíjale que me comprometa con Tenten- el hombre arqueo sus cejas con duda y curiosidad

-el es su padre el decide no yo ahora vámonos Neji- dijo con una voz sumamente molesta

-pero Hiashi_sama- el hombre levanto su mano en una pose muy dolorosa para el estuvo a puto de activar el ello en su frente, sin mas el Hyuuga se trago su coraje

-sabes Neji donde quiera que este tu padre debe de estar muy decepcionado de ti- los ojos de Neji se abrieron con tristeza antes de enfocar al suelo.

La noche había caído sobre Konoha y ahora mismo Neji miraba al cielo molesto como nunca tras la mención de su padre, fue un golpe bajo de Hiashi usar a su hermano para controlarle pero funciono de maravilla eso y el maldito sello de su frente eran una cruz que siempre cargaría

-¿quieres que te quite el sello?- dijo una voz proveniente de las sombras, de inmediato Neji se puso en posición de combate

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto al extraño que salía de la oscuridad revelando a un hombre enmascarado de singular capa

-eso importa, dime no te gustaria vengarte, recuperar a tu mujer tomar tu clan honrar la memoria de tu padre entregando al verdadero asesino- dijo con una voz seductoramente perversa

-¿Cómo sabes tanto?- las dudas se agolpaban en la mente de Neji sin detenerse

-lo se es lo que importa, ahora dime te interesa un trato- dijo con una "amistosa" voz

-¿que clase de trato?- el Hyuuga estaba mas que curioso con lo que el extraño estaba ofreciendo

-todo lo que oíste puedo ayudarte a realizarlo, solo pido que te unas a mi grupo piénsalo bien que ha hecho este clan o aldea por ti nada solo dejar que te rebajen al grado de esclavitud legalmente aceptable, dime aceptas- Neji cayo sin saber que hacer o decidir, las duras palabras de su tío volvieron a su mente y con su rostro serio respondió

-si acepto- el hombre enmascarado rió mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico, pos cosas de la vida Hiashi caminaba a la cocina cuando vio al par en el jardín temió lo peor y no se equivoco corrió para detenerles pero fue inútil los dos se desvanecieron en la nada

-NEJIIII- grito despertando a todo el clan Hyuuga, su genio había desertado.

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana cuando Neji arribo a una rara guarida subterránea como llego ahí no tenia idea, ahora mismo caminaba solo por los pasillos en busca de una habitación que tomar con una sola idea en su cabeza –(ya lo verán todos en especial usted tío are que estés orgulloso de mi padre aun si debo morir lo are para llevar a este sujeto ante la aldea lo prometo)- suspiro y continuo caminando cuando lo vio de pie junto al muro serio e inexpresivo con la misma capa era muy parecido a Sasuke sin contar esas líneas bajo sus ojos, Itachi Uchiha estaba frente a el

-no se porque desertaste y no me importa solo quiero que me respondas algo- Neji asintió ante las frías palabras del Uchiha- ¿Cómo están mi madre y hermano?- al final se preocupaba por su familia después de todo no era un verdadero monstruo

-Sasuke huyo- el Uchiha mayor negó al final su hermanito no pudo vencer el odio era una pena –pero Mikoto_san vive con alguien- la sola mención de la mujer pareció devolver la vida a los ojos casi muertos de Itachi

-alguien trata de hacerla feliz me alegra eso, como se llama- Neji dudo un poco después de todo como le dices algo así a un sujeto como Itachi

-Naruto- solo dijo su nombre esperando que no conociera el resto de su historia

-Naruto…no es Naruto Ishura por casualidad- bueno parece que lo conocía

-si el mismo- la voz de Neji estaba con tono de asombro al ver las cejas de Itachi elevarse en su frente en una expresión de asombro

-y ellos…han….tu sabes- su voz dudosa contrastaba por completo con lo que se decía de el

-seguro que si, viven juntos aunque aun no se casan si eso te preguntas- Neji se alejo tranquilamente dejando al Uchiha en shock, reacciono al fin desenfundando su espada corta y batiendola al cielo

-VOY A ASESINARLO POR CORROMPERLA- su grito resonó por toda la base y cierto sujeto de aspecto de escualo suspiro

-Itachi nunca se enoja jejeje no quisiera ser el que provoco eso jejejeje- se rio cruelmente mientras limpiaba las manchas de su capa –maldición la sangre nadamas no sale- y continuo tallando su tunica toda la noche.

* * *

><p>Y aquí se acaba esto, espero les halla gustado el paseo y nuestras metiches que malentendieron todo y si a kurayami ya le esta dando por hacer dibujitos también que se le va a hacer pasa mucho tiempo con la zorrita, Neji se fue pero no para traicionar sino para honrar a su padre esperemos que le salga bien porque esta en la boca del lobo ahora no quiero ni imaginarme que pasa si lo atrapa Madara o Minato, finalmente Itachi se entero de la relación de su madre jejeje creo que alguien quiere matar al rubio ni hablar<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte:Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal la reaccion de kushina al enterarse de lo que paso eh?


	63. C62: Por honor

Y aquí estoy con otro capitulo de antemano les agradezco a todos por leerlo y por lo review inspiran mucho pero bueno no nos pongamos sentimentales que luego me pongo a llorar asi que mjor vamos a los review

**KaSuMi MoRiSaTo**: que bueno que te gusto y te impresionara ese era el objetivo de esas cosas tan peculiares que escribi  
><strong>JassZavala<strong>: tu lo dijiste esta loca como una cabra esa pelirroja, si tsume siempre anda causando conflictos pero siempre se le olvidan detallitos como la fuerza de tsunade o la arena de rei casi nada no?,si jajaja ino les gano porque no desayuno con ellos si no no pasa,si es verdad pobre niña pero quien la manda disfrazarse asi y en cuanto a lo que le pasara a kasumi ni ella quiere saberlo creeme, bueno haku salio ganando al final,y ya veras que le deparo a neji ya lo veras,si karin es un problema muy grande e intachi tiene papi nuevo jajajajaja  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: si es verdad lamento esto tratare de estar mas atento gracias por el dato aunque en el review tu tambien te equivocaste con una a de mas  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:y quien no pregunto yo,y si lo que le espera a neji en cuanto a lo de itachi habra que ver primero como se claman las aguas  
><strong>terminex<strong>:la mento lo de tu computadora, segundo si itachi no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, homura morira ya veras, ya marco muchas y las que faltan jejeje, por cierto eso con Rin solo tedire esto...suerte matador  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:perdimos a kurayami lamentablemente, el paseo que bueno que te gusto y lo del padre de ino no creo que le destroze la mente si no podria seguir torturandolo, tayuya dijo lo que siente gran logro en verdad, si hinata se entera creo que kasumi va a tener que correr por su vida, y si al kusa estara en pas, y konoha en el caos  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:verdad y luego anda golpeando al pobre jiraiya por serlo, si tu lo dijiste ino gano y malentendieron todo jejeje, si esperemos que Neji la libre esta en territorio peligroso, si Itachi esta enojado porque el rubio corropio a su mami jejeje y si la lista sigue y sigue  
>respondido esto vamos con lo que nos importa mas<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 62: Por Honor <strong>

Madara caminaba por los largos pasillos de la zona inferior de su guarida nadie tenia acceso a ese sitio fuera de otras dos personas mas aparte de el, llego hasta la gran sala donde el cristal como siempre brillo siniestro mientras el enmascarado se arrodillaba ante la voz de su señor

-**lo conseguiste**- pregunto con curiosidad a su subordinado

-si señor pero para que queremos un Hyuuga no nos será útil sus ataques solo se basan en taijutsu y de la rama secundaria menos solo bastaría con que activaran el sello para acabarlo- las dudas de Madara eran mas que claras ante la estrategia de su maestro

-**eso es lo que busco Madara, el sello, toma el pergamino frete a ti y extiéndelo**- lo abrió se trataba de una especie de sello llave aunque incompleto

-para que es esto?- pregunto con curiosidad al oscuro cristal

-**el imbecil de Minato sospecha que lo usamos ya que aun no aumenta su poder lo que quiero que hagas es que coloques el pergamino sobre el sello de ese Hyuuga eso le quitara el control a los de Konoha para matarlo y nos lo cederá a nosotros, también creara una copia que se fundirá y completara este sello llave, se lo pondrás a Minato así comenzara a sentirse mas fuerte lo interesante es que conserva la capacidad del sello del pájaro enjaulado de poder arrancarle la vida al portador cuando nos de la gana jajajajaja**- su risa maligna saturo la habitación mientras Madara sonreía debajo de su mascara

-ya veo así podremos acabarlo cuando se nos de la gana jajajaja magnifica idea- elogio el enmascarado a su líder ausente

-**también quiero que se lo pongas a Sasuke ese niño es inestable habrá que matarlo eventualmente no te molesta verdad**- sus palabras parecían mas como ordenes que como una simple pregunta

-el mocoso no me importa podrá ser hijo de mi ultimo descendiente pero no tiene nada que me interese si por mi fuera lo mataría ahora mismo- sus palabras crueles y huecas eran complacientes para su amo

-**así es Madara el no vale la pena solo servirá como carne de cañón y nada mas ahora alístate quiero el sello completo lo mas pronto que se pueda**- el enmascarado asintió y tras una humilde reverencia salio de la sala mientras el cristal volvía a la normalidad la noche finalmente había terminado.

La reunión del consejo de la hoja recién termino y ahora mismo el rubio Ishura estaba pensativo en la azotea de la torre; se entero de la deserción de Neji a manos del sujeto enmascarado ese tal "Tobi", pero por mas que lo consideraba algo no le cuadraba en el asunto, bueno de Sasuke se esperaba que huyera sobretodo considerando su forma de ser tan egoísta y egocéntrica pero el caso de Neji era muy diferente el mismo Lee se lo llego a comentar a Jin y el a Naruto de cómo el Hyuuga parecía cambiar un poco su actitud para con los demás un poco menos altivo y presuntuoso pero considerando como fue eso era mucho, algo simplemente no le cuadraba al rubio.

Marcho por las calles con un solo destino el complejo Hyuuga, pasó por un lado de la residencia Inuzuka, resonaron ruidos de personas corriendo y arrojando cosas fuera de su camino no quiso saber que era aun recordando lo que le dijo Tsume sobre no volverse a parar por ahí que pena que tomo el camino largo, siguió de frente y en el interior uno de los ancianos del clan estaba en el suelo lleno sangre saliéndole de la Nariz cerca de 20 chicas de todas edades en ropa demasiado corta esperaban ansiosas a que el rubio entrara gimotearon decepcionadas cuando lo no hizo…de haber entrado quizá no sale en un mes.

Llego a la residencia Hyuuga y toco, de inmediato uno de los sirvientes le dejo pasar y lo guío hasta la sala privada de Hiashi que estaba en este momento mas que irreconocible, tras su escritorio con algunos documentos desordenados sobre el mismo con una botella de sake con un par de sorbos ya extraídos y mirando una foto de el con un hombre idéntico, su hermano, sus ojos abatidos daban cuenta clara de sus pensamientos en este triste y oscuro momento para el clan Hyuuga

-lamento no poder atenderte en mejores condiciones Naruto_san pero como ya sabes perdimos a uno de nuestros mejores exponentes- sus palabras eran algo vacías y no le dirigía la mirada al rubio

-de eso quería hablarle, por mas que lo pienso no logro entender porque fue que Neji se fue con ese sujeto- Hiashi le lanzo una mirada fija al rubio asintió y procedió a contarle cierto incidente que involucraba a una maestra de armas.

En la guarida de Madara el Hyuuga enfundado en una capa negra y lisa símbolo de que era parte del grupo mas no activo desfilaba por los oscuros corredores, a decir verdad este sitio parecía un laberinto, sin querer paso frente a una recamara abierta muchas figuras de arcilla de todas formas y tamaños pero no había nadie dentro siguió su camino, y se topo con otra mas muy sencilla y sobria sin mencionar ordenada de seguro era la habitación de Itachi en el suelo un pequeño envoltorio de papel que decía "linea dulces sueños ninja" parpadeo un par de veces se suponia que de ahí saco su peluche del rubio Hanabi se adentro un poco mas y miro al pobre peluche colgando sujeto por el cuello con muchos orificios como si le hubieran usado de tiro al blanco, tuvo una gota en su nuca –(creo que vas a sufrir Naruto)- sonrió ante la idea y salio de ahí para seguir vagando por la enorme base

Arribo a otra sala con una gran mesa, la sala de reuniones seguramente y al fondo un mapa gigante de las naciones elementales claro que otra cosa se podía esperar de un sujeto que desea controlar todo lo que le rodee; el Hyuuga salio al no encontrar nada mas relevante, volvió a vagar sin rumbo fijo vio un cuarto a puerta cerrada pero las manchas de sangre que salían por debajo de la puerta le hicieron mejor no entrar, volvió a vagar a pesar de ser una base secreta de un supuesto grupo criminal era bastante silenciosa, siguió de frente ignorando otra puerta cerrada un almacén de armas nada importante, a pesar de tener ya casi dos horas de vagar no hallaba nada que sirviera o alguna manera de salir de ahí y eso si le preocupaba.

De regreso a Konoha el rubio estaba callado tras la explicación de Hiashi sobre el incidente del día anterior, por un lado le molestaba la actitud del Hyuuga pero por otro no veía que eso fuera algo como para abandonar la aldea bueno estaba el asunto de su padre que de verdad le afecto pero tato como para orillarlo a desertar de eso no estaba muy convencido que digamos, se despidió cortésmente del sr Hyuuga y fue a saludar a Hinata, salio al jardín donde la chica entrenaba su Juken con uno de los ancianos a decir verdad la peliazul mejoro mucho últimamente todo gracias al reciente apoyo de su padre claro aun tenia uno que otro defecto nada que no se corrigiera con practica, el rubio la escucho mientras entrenaba y se acerco a ver se quedo sin reacción alguna en cuanto la vio, al parecer el sujeto que le entrenaba la convenció de usar un traje mas "ligero" pantalones a la rodilla, y una camisa de manga corta color beige lo interesante eran las "cositas" que se bamboleaban en el aire mientras la chica se mecía de u lado a otro –**diablos que rayos come esa niña si sigue creciendo así va a terminar como tu "medico" Naruto_kun**- el rubio se sonrojo un poco y sacudió su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos que ya trataba de enviarle la zorra

-buen día Naruto_san- dijo el hombre inclinándose un poco ante el rubio que saludo amigable por su lado Hinata roja como manzana saludo tímidamente y junto sus dedos mientras bajaba la mirada recordó la ropa que traía -aaahh- grito y salio corriendo muerta de la pena, el rubio y el anciano tuvieron gotas en sus nucas – Hinata_sama es igual a su madre en todo incluso en eso jejeje- se rió el hombre mientras se retiraba y el rubio se rascaba la nuca conociendo a la chica ahora mismo estaría muerta de pena y se negaría a verlo –Hola- saludo amigablemente la hermana menor de Hinata entrando en escena no es como si estuviera espiando desde un árbol, aunque esos restos de corteza en su ropa eran sospechosos

-hola Hanabi_chan- el saludo del rubio fue amistoso como siempre y la niña se puso algo roja –(ella también)- el rubio temía ya que las dos tuvieran los mismos complejos

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- era una pregunta mas que valida después de todo nunca se les había presentado formalmente así que como lo conocia

-ah bueno es que Hinata_chan me hablo de su familia sobretodo de su hermanita aunque no dijo que fueras tan bonita- era amable mas que nada quería simpatizarle a la linda niña no era como si quisiera terminar con ella en su familia en el futuro

-yo…yo no soy bonita- estaba apenada en su vida Hanabi se apeno tanto ahora mismo comenzaba a parecerse mucho a su hermana

-bromeas, eres muy bonita de seguro cuando crezcas serás tan hermosa como tu hermana ya lo veras Hanabi_chan- acaricio la cabeza de la niña que se puso mucho mas roja –quizá debería tener cuidado o podría terminar enamorándome de ambas y llevándomelas conmigo- juraría haber visto vapor salir de las orejas de Hanabi antes de que imitara a Hinata y saliera corriendo, parpadeo un par de veces antes de reír –sin duda son hermanas jejejejejeje- se retiro de la residencia Hyuuga.

En kumo las cosas transcurrían con mucha normalidad se puede decir los equipos ninja yendo y viniendo en misiones, los civiles en sus cosas, el raikague arrojando su escritorio por la ventana…eh?, en la oficina del hombre rubio y musculoso que ahora mismo aguardaba otro escritorio estaba Yugito Nii quien recién regreso de su misión fue un éxito pero la reacción del raikage se debió a que la rubia se apunto sola como embajadora sin que nadie se lo sugiriera el ya tenia contempladas a varias personas y si se trataba de enviar a un jinchuriki bien podría haberles enviado a su hermano para descansar de esas tontas rimas que nunca deja de hacer, bueno se calmo y le lanzo una mirada fija a la rubia nerviosa frente a el –la verdad Yugito eso quiero dime…te embarazaste de alguien de Konoha y por eso quieres volver- la chica se puso como cereza antes de estallar -¡que cosas dice raikage_sama !- su exclamación obviamente desechaba esa teoría tan valida, suspiro al menos eso no era y le quitaba un peso de encima por ahora –entonces conociste a alguien a quien no le importa que seas jinchuriki y te enamoraste de el no- podría estar diciéndolo como un juego y con poca seriedad pero de que estaba en lo correcto lo estaba, la chica enrojeció de las mejillas y no dijo nada solo miro al piso algo apenada –lo sabia- alzo el puño en señal de victoria al corroborar su teoría, dirigió una mirada a la chica en kumo quizá nunca hallaría a alguien dispuesto a quererla sobretodo por lo peligrosa que es la vida del ninja mas la del jinchuriki, sus piro sentándose de nuevo y poniendo las manos en su escritorio nuevo –se lo comentare al nuevo consejo are lo que pueda es lo menos que te debemos- la chica le dio un agradecido abrazo antes de salir de la oficina, volvió a sus papeles y vio una seria de quejas y demandas por un concierto a media calle con escenario y todo…-KILLER BEEEEE- necesitaba otro escritorio este también voló por la ventana.

De regreso a Konoha nuestro rubio protagonista ahora mismo caminaba tranquilo por la calle aun pensando en el asunto de Neji, seria bueno ir a ver a Tenten, y no se equivoco la pobre chica estaba hecha un mar de culpabilidad, tan pronto entro Naruto a la tienda lo abrazo llorando y sin dejar de decir lo siento, el la abrazo y ayudo a relajar con suaves caricias en su espalda después de un rato se sintió mejor y pudieron hablar; al parecer la chica de ojos chocolate tuvo un lechazo por el Hyuuga en la academia y fue mayor cuando se les asigno el mismo equipo pero la actitud fría y siempre distante de Neji terminaron por matar dicha atracción por eso no acepto su propuesta, al final de nuevo lloro y el rubio le consoló, era un golpe duro pero aun así no fue su culpa a decir verdad el rubio dudaba de que fuera culpa de alguien en realidad, tan pronto se aseguro de que ella estaría bien se retiro para dejarla descansar en la segunda planta después de todo sus padres estaban en casa

-es es muy caballeroso no te parece- la madre de Tenten lo miraba alejándose por la calle

-si lo es…pero porque tuvo que abrazar a mi bebita- lloro de manera exagerada mientras su esposa negaba a veces este hombre era demasiado dramático

El rubio volvió a la calle y sin buscarlo realmente se topo con Sakura quien regresaba del hospital al parecer aun asistía para verificar su salud tras los años de descuido de Sayako, el rubio la saludo con relativa amabilidad desde que el Uchiha se fue se había vuelto menos altiva todo indicaba que Sasuke le pegaba su arrogancia menos mal que se largo.

-hola Sakura ¿Cómo te va?- pregunto el rubio a la chica de ojos verdes

-estoy bien Naruto y tu- eran preguntas de cortesía claramente no se trataban mucho, a espaldas de ellos algunos aldeanos murmuraban cosas de la pelirosada basto una gélida mirada del rubio para que salieran corriendo

-Sakura puedo pedirte un favor- la chica estaba curiosa desde cuando el rubio le pedía cosas asintió, -apoya a Lee de seguro ya sabes que Neji se fue de la aldea es un secreto así que ya debe saberse en todo el pueblo- y no estaba equivocado los rumores corrían como pólvora por todas partes

-porque me pides eso no sabría como apoyarlo- se sentía inútil de nuevo incluso para cosas sencillas resultaba que no servia y eso solo la hería

-solo pasa tiempo con el que te lleve a comer, al cine ya sabes lo que hacen los novios- la chica asintió antes de reaccionar ante el comentario

-no somos novios- estaba sonrojada y no engañaba al rubio

-si lo que digas Sakura, solo no lo dejes- puso su mano el hombro de la chica sonrojada que asintió a sus palabras

-oh Naruto tratas de robarme a mi bella flor de cerezo- dijo el aludido entrando a toda velocidad al parecer estaba corriendo alrededor de la aldea y se los topo por accidente

-bromeas tu flor es toda tuya mi amigo ya sabes que ami me gustan las chicas mas femeninas- Sakura lo miro con ira en sus ojos

-pero si mi bella flor es las femenina y perfecta de todas- sus ojos brillantes y palabras soñadoras hacían a todo mundo verlo aun mas raro de ser posible eso

-por eso digo Lee mira reconozco que tiene lindos ojos eso no lo negare, y viéndolo bien su pelo rosa mmm es bonito pero mi amigo ella es tan lisa como una tabla apuesto a que no es ni copa a- en la frente de la rosada una punzante vena apareció al borde de estallar

-no importa para mi es la mas bella del mundo- de nuevo esos ojos soñadores y mirando al cielo agradeciendo a dios por ponerla en su camino

-lo que digas, pero te lo repetiré ella no me gusta a lo mucho la quiero como amiga o como una hermana menor que proteger y fastidiar de vez en cuando jeje- se rió y salto a un lado justo antes de que el puño de Sakura lo clavara al suelo

-BAKA VOY A ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA- si Sakura estaba mas que molesta con los comentarios del rubio sobre su persona

-oye Lee muéstrale cuanto la adoras y llévala a comer- la chica de inmediato se paralizo cuando el chico de verde como siempre la cargo para que no se cansara

-gracias por la idea Naruto lo hare de inmediato por cierto a mi primo le vendría bien que lo visitaras esta en el hospital- y salio corriendo mientras Sakura exigía que la bajara, el rubio los miro irse a toda velocidad y suspiro –(que le hiciste a Yumi esta vez Jin)- sin mas camino al hospital para ver a su poco afortunado compañero.

Llego al hospital todo tranquilo como siempre, las personas sentadas esperando su turno los doctores consultando los pacientes yendo y viniendo y Jin en su habitación vendado de ambos brazos, si todo era como siempre, el rubio toco y entro al cuarto de su amigo a decir verdad el pensaba que ya le tenían reservada esa habitación casi siempre al menos una vez al mes terminaba en el hospital por entrenar mucho o por malentendidos con nada peligrosa novia, a decir verdad Jin se preguntaba como diablos hacia Naruto para no estar como el considerando que el tenia quien sabe cuantas novias ya, suspiro de seguro era gracias a su biju, el rubio saludo y tomo asiento junto a su amigo de cejas espesas que le pregunto por su vida lo de siempre dijo el rubio salir misiones reparar la casa semidestruida lo tradicional, Jin tuvo una gota en su nuca quizá ese era su secreto sus chicas se desquitaban con la casa no con el, el rubio le pregunto por su relación, de inmediato los ojos del chico se llenaron de alegría y amor de que adoraba a la Tanaka lo hacia, le hablo de citas paseos y uno que otro beso todo con una voz soñadora espeluznantemente idéntica a la que uso Lee cuando hablo de Sakura –entonces porque rayos estas aquí- el chico se puso bien rojo

Al parecer hacia un par de días el acompaño a Yumi a comprarse algo de ropa civil , nada fuera de lo normal el problema vino cuando un par de niños juguetones empezaron a empujarse, el miraba un bello vestido celeste hermoso en verdad –con esto lucirías preciosa Yumi me encantaría verte usándolo- dijo alegre pero los mocoso empujaron un maniquí que el sostuvo justo cuando Yumi volteo –QUIERES QUE USE ESO- en el maniquí estaba un conjunto de diminuta ropa interior de color rojo fuego con encaje negro, el chico se puso pálido –Y QUIERES VERMELO- ahora si se asusto muchísimo esa mirada solo le prometía mucho pero mucho dolor –no Yumi espera no es lo que crees por favor déjame te explico no por favor noo- y ella lo tomo de los brazos y le disloco hombros, codos y muñecas; el rubio hizo una mueca de dolor ante la imagen mental debido a eso ahora mismo estaba aquí con brazos vendado y entablillados para mantener todo en su lugar mientras bajaba un poco la inflamación –tu si que tienes una pésima suerte mi querido Jin- lo toco con solidaridad en el hombro "auch"-ups mil perdones jejeje- sin decir mas el rubio salio para dejar a su amigo dormir y descansar de su dolor gracias a sus analgésicos paseo por el hospital en busca de una de sus dos bellas médicos se topo con la morena ordenando algo en un almacén de archivos

-hola Shizune_chan- saludo amigable desde la puerta a la morena chica

-Nauto_kun que te trae por aquí no estarás enfermo verdad- se mostró preocupada por la salud del chico siempre era así y le parecía encantador ese aspecto suyo.

-no solo vine a ver a una de mis dos bellas y sexys enfermeras- la morena se puso algo roja ante las palabras del rubio

-no digas esas cosas Naruto_kun tu yo sabemos que no es verdad- el ojiazul suspiro al parecer todas las mujeres que conocía tenían o problemas de carácter o algo de inseguridad física nada que no arreglara un buen beso.

-pues el otro día en aquel lago yo juraría que lucias endemoniadamente sexy Shizune_chan con tus lindas y bien torneadas piernas, tu cinturita, ese lindo trasero tuyo, tus pechos hermosos y estos bellos labios- la tomo del mentón y la beso ella entrecerró los ojos y dejo caer sus expedientes de las manos antes de abrazar el cuello del rubio, sus lenguas juguetearon deliciosamente una contra otra en una caricia suave y húmeda que termino demasiado pronto para disgusto de ambos pero el aire era necesario.

-Naruto_kun yo…yo he querido decirte esto desde ese día pero no hallaba el momento y pues yo desde que lo hicimos comprendí algo yo no podía vivir sin ti porque yo- la beso de nuevo y se entregaron al mar de pasiones que sus labios degustaban mientras los sentimientos de la morena eran correspondidos y la pequeña marca aparecía formalmente era parte de la familia

-yo igual Shizune_chan yo igual-ellos se sonrieron de cerca mientras continuaban abrazados

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- pregunto uno de las enfermeras al verlos a los dos metidos ahí a escondidas, de inmediato la morena comenzó a tartamudear una respuesta creíble.

-nos besábamos- nada mejor que la siempre directa honestidad del rubio que en este momento era mirado por la enfermera y una Shizune en shock

-este no es lugar para eso les agradecería que dejaran sus cariñitos para cuando no estén en el hospital jovencitos- Shizune asintió a toda velocidad lo ultimo que quería era que esa mujer la reportara con Tsunade_sama

-si señora- el rubio saludo militarmente y la mujer de ojos entrecerrados se retiro negando con la cabeza, la chica se despidió del rubio no sin que antes le besara la mano haciéndola irse bien roja.

De regreso con nuestro Hyuuga "traidor" ahora mismo Neji estaba mas que fastidiado este lugar en efecto era un maldito laberinto y no tenia idea de donde estaba, camino por horas en una sola dirección y sin saber como termino volviendo al punto de origen no era u genjutsu estaba seguro su byakugan lo vería, se molesto y enfoco furioso al suelo, sus ojos molestos traspasaron la roca llegando a unos túneles subterráneos –(así que hay un segundo nivel de seguro ahí estará lo que necesito)- sin pensar mas y con su mirada fija al suelo siguió al túnel inferior hasta una especie de sala, una vez dentro la noto exactamente a todas exceptuando la estatua al fondo con 9 ojos para que seria ni idea la miro bien debajo de ella había una puerta escondida, sonrío triunfal y empujando la estatua con fuerza accedió al nivel inferior, solo era un largo túnel lleno de puertas tras cada una diferentes artículos ninja, una biblioteca de jutsus, un archivero con información de cómo invadir a las naciones elementales una a la vez, mas armas, sellos explosivos…un segundo un archivero, regreso a toda prisa y abrió el mismo en efecto había detalles de todas y cada una de las aldeas ninja de las que tenia conocimiento bueno de ame no cosa muy rara –con algo así podría apoderarse del mundo- las palabras de Neji eran ansiosas y algo asustadas ante los posibles planes del sujeto de la mascara.

Cerró todo y volvió a caminar despreciando la puerta a lado de la del archivo, de haber entrado habría encontrado a un inconciente y vendado Sasuke que tras el entrenamiento de Minato estaba medio muerto, continuo caminando hasta arribar a una rara sala con un gran cristal en el centro nada fuera de lo común pero quizá como con la estatua ocultaba algo, concentro su byakugan y no vio nada n el suelo ascendió y su cara se puso pálida mientras miraba dentro del cristal, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba viendo tenia que ser una mala broma –así que eres doble traidor eh-el buakugan de Neji se desenfoco y miro a Madara a su espalda se giro para estar de frente al enmascarado, su aura siniestra se sentía mucho mas intensa que la vez anterior y eso no debía ser bueno –yo nunca traicione a Konoha solo te use- declaro con orgullo el prodigio Hyuuga al sonriente Madara –y como te iras niño espía- el se acerco a Neji para acentuar su presencia obstruyendo la salida –(Naruto y Jin tenían razón el exceso de confianza te hace vulnerable)- pensó el Hyuuga mientras el enmascarado sonreía bajo su espiral –estas en rango-

Lanzo un fuerte golpe de juken a su corazón quizá no lo mataría pero por lo menos lo incapacitaría lo suficiente como para que lograra escapar, los ojos de Neji se abrieron con sorpresa cuando su mano atravesó al hombre como si se tratara de un fantasma, lanzo otro golpe y ocurrió lo mismo, comenzó una lluvia de ataques sin piedad dos derechazos una izquierda un codazo aprendido de Lee una barrida y nada funcionaba simplemente no le hacia daño –son monstruos- declaro el Hyuuga justo antes de que el puño de Madara se incrustara con fuerza en su estomago dejándolo inconciente – no tienes idea mi querido Neji no la tienes jejejeje- y arrastro el cuerpo inconciente del ojiperla ha otra habitación –cuando acabe contigo serás mucho mas útil a nuestros fines- y entro a un cuarto sellado.

De regreso a Konoha esta vez en la florería Yamanaka, Shizuka madre de Ino miraba a su pequeña perdida y distraída suspirando sin parar mientras miraba al cielo, ella sonrío su pequeña estaba tan enamorada, atrás de ella acomodando unas cajas su esposo refunfuñando cosas sobre pervertidos de ojos azules que corrompían a su princesa trabajaba en su día libre de deberes ninja, se puso seria ante eso no era bueno y lo mejor seria que arreglara eso de una vez y solo conocía un método –Ino_chan- la chica volteo a ver a su madre que con una dulce y amigable sonrisa le hizo una solicitud –podrías pedirle a Naruto_san que nos acompañe a cenar esta noche- los ojos de la chica brillaron y tras gritar in si salio a toda prisa de la tienda Inoichi se le quedo viendo con duda –así veremos que clase de chico es y si le conviene a Ino aunque creo que si ha cumplido con mi petición de no tomar la virginidad de nuestra hija hasta ahora creo- Inoichi solamente escucho chico, virginidad, creo, una sonrisa maligna adorno su cara mientras se metía a la casa – a donde vas amor- pregunto ella mientras el hombre se perdía en el interior –buscare algo que hacerle que diga que ponerme jejejajaja- se río como todo un villano y la mujer tuvo una gota en su nuca quizá no fue tan buena idea

Del otro lado de la calle en la tienda de armas una platica semejante se desenvolvía todo esto claro girando en torno al compromiso del rubio y la castaña compromiso que el no acepto pero en el que al final acabo metido, la madre de Tenten miro a su hija con mucho amor –Tenten, hija puede decirle a Naruto_kun que venga a cenar mañana para conocernos mas- la chica asintió y salio caminando bien contenta, por otro lado su esposo la miraba fijamente por eso del "kun" – bueno el es lindo y menos dramático que tu me pregunto si nos divorciamos Tenten lo compartiría conmigo- el pobre hombre grito de frustración mientras su esposa se moría de la risa, risa que se desvaneció cuando lo miro afilando su lanza –a ver si te parece lindo cuando acabe con el- dijo afilando con mas empeño su arma, ella suspiro el era un celoso y eso nunca se le quitaría

En su casa el rubio Ishura leía un poco sobre jutsus de fuego cuando sintió dos mortales escalofríos, algo malo iba a pasarle de eso casi podía estar seguro, cerro su libro lo acomodo en la repisa por ahora era suficiente estudio lo mejor era tomar una ducha en las aguas termales no le gustaba reconocerlo pero de que fueron buena idea lo fueron.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen que pasara ahora que Neji fue descubierto, ustedes que creen que le tenga deparado nuestro maligno enmascarado y que rayos vio neji dentro del cristal que lo asusto tanto, también vimos un poco del naruto consolando a tenten y valla con las hermanas hyuuga si que se parecen mas de lo que obvio jejeje, y ahora si el rubio pronto enfrentara a una verdadera pesadilla una cena con sus futuros suegros, creo que necesitara mas que su chakra y regeneración para salvarse de eso<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: y Shizune se agrega a la lista jeje


	64. C63: sobreviviendoo

Y aquí estoy después de una mañana de locura y muy ajetreada con el nuevo capitulo del fic, espero les guste ya que aquí veremos un poco de lo que el rubio teme y también conoceremos el destino de Neji a manos de Madara pero no les adelantare mas mejor vamos con lo que sigue los reviews

**terminex**:fijate yo tampoco tenia idea de que ellos podian conseguir esos peluches, en cuanto a lo que vio neji peligro y hallan sido ambas cosas a la vez con eso de que el byakugan ve en todas direcciones, sip a shizune la marcaron y suerte espero que lo halles que a mi tambiem me volo una feria si queda algo de el pasalo si que shipuhime quiere tener una linda charla con el jejejeje  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:tu lo has dicho siempr la cae alguien que le hecha a perder el momento jejeje y veo que tu te apuntas para arruinar el que sigue lo tomare en cuenta  
><strong>Tenshi no Gnei<strong>:si y pensar que todo lo hacia por el honor de su padre y mira como fue a terminar  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:ni yo describiria mejor la actitud de hanabi, si el presupuesto esta muy bien distribuido y esperemos que el consejo de kumo diga si, pobre neji esperemos que no acabe muy mal y si hay muchos usos para los peluches del rubio,Madara es un traidor bien consumado,bueno se mete con ella con cariño para que se olvide de sus problemas como no esta sasuke para fastidiarlo, en cuanto a jin en busca de ese secreto ya somo dos si lo descubre que no se malo que lo cuente  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: tu lo has dicho pero de que la ama la ama si no ya se habria muerto desde hace tiempo quiza tambien le sirve como entrenamiento, sii itachi esta mas que furioso me pregunto que haria el con el naruto original y no el peluche?, bueno en cuanto a neji de que descubrio algo lo hizo lastima que lo agarraron,jajaja siii hora de sufrir naruto  
><strong>marlonx137<strong>:primero que nada gracias por leer y enserio fue tanto cafe eso no es peligroso, bueno en cuanto a lo del rubio de tenerle envidia o pena todo depende de la situacion o que me vas a decir que cuando estaba con tsunade no te daba envidia pero cuando todas quisieron matarlo apuesto a que te dio pena, y mucha risa a mi me la dio,dios no digas esas cosas que despues perturbas a la gente brrrr,que comes que adivinas por lo de itachi, en cuanto a lo de mis inquilinos por favor no los invoques al fin me deshize de ellos lo ultimo que necesito es que regresen ademas a estas alturas no creo que quepan en mi casa, y para que no esperes mucho aqui esta la conti  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:ya vendran mas momentos narusaku ya lo veras y si el pobre se metio en un lio y el ni encuenta, pero bueno ya sabra en que se metio creeme  
>respondido esto vamos a lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 63: Sobreviviendo…o cenando con los suegros<strong>

Naruto envuelto en su toalla entro sin reparo alguno a las aguas termales y se dejo hundir en ellas hasta la cintura, suspiro mas que complacido ante el tibio roce del agua calida sobre su piel, se recargo contra una de las rocas y relajo los músculos, el sonido del agua moviéndose le hizo abrir los ojos al otro lado del estanque diviso una silueta femenina de cabello morado recogido sobre la cabeza, sonrió levemente ante esta pequeña sorpresa –el agua esta muy rica hoy no te parece- hablo el ninja rubio asumiendo que con quien estaba se trataba de su pelimorada amante de la tortura –eh…si esta buena- dijo la apenada voz que de inmediato el rubio identifico –espera…Yugao_chan?- pregunto al aire mientras enfocaba a la chica que con toalla en mano se cubría el frente del desnudo cuerpo y eso si con un sonrojo marca Hinata en el rostro.

Lo dos permanecieron callados mirando al frente sin decir absolutamente nada es mas ni siquiera se volteaban a ver ya que la pena resultaba mucha –lo siento- hablo por fin la anbu rompiendo el silencio reinante entre los dos –porque te disculpas yo debería hacerlo, debí preguntar si había alguien antes de entrar – lo miro con cierta incredulidad a pesar de todo el seguía tratando de ser caballeroso y cargar con la culpa –no es cierto, esta es tu casa debí pedir permiso antes de usar esta agua es solo que las de la aldea son concurridas y no tengo mucho humor para ver gente- sus palabras ligeramente deprimidas hacían juego con sus ojos tristes que ahora mismo miraban al agua –no te preocupes por mi parte tu puedes venir a darte un relajante baño cuando gustes jejeje es mas quizá podamos volver a tomar uno juntos jejejeje- le guiño un ojo y se rió de su pequeño chiste mientras Yugao se ponía algo mas roja –por cierto no me molesta ya te lo dije pero ¿Cómo entraste a la casa?- pregunto el rubio ya que desde cierto incidente con un pervertido peliblanco las aguas se techaron para evitar mas fisgones y el como llego aquí resultaba una duda muy persistente –Anko me dio una copia de sus llaves- el rubio suspiro quien mas pudo ser sino ella es mas si fuera mal pensado asumiría que este curiosa situación la planeo ella.

Escondida en un árbol se hallaba cierta pelimorada mirando todo con una enorme sonrisa acompañada de una roja Kurenai que no paraba de negar con la cabeza y de mirar a su amiga –no puedo creer que me convencieras de esto- dijo susurrando para que nadie la escuchara –shhh cállate además no te hagas tu estuviste mas que feliz cuando lo sugerí quien mejor para consolar y ayudar a superar esto a Yugao_chan que Naruto_kun- la mujer ojiroja desvío la mirada ante la gran sonrisa de su amiga que le recalcaba lo obvio, sonrío y volvió a mirar al interior de las aguas termales donde los dos permanecían inmóviles –oh vamos Naruto_kun no pierdas el tiempo h hazle el amor de una vez- murmuro en voz baja haciendo al rubio voltear ligeramente –que pasa Naruto_kun- cuestionó Yugao desde su posición al rubio que solo negó con la cabeza –(casi me atrapa)- pensó la pobre Anko al casi verse descubierta, la mujer anbu decidió que era momento de salir y el rubio caballerosamente cerro los ojos lo mas que pudo al final abrió los ojos y miro el bello trasero contoneándose fuera de ahí.

El rubio se levanto del agua después de un rato y procedió a secarse y vestirse a decir verdad fue muy reconfortante darse ese baño con todo y la compañía sorpresiva de Yugao aunque algo en el le decía que de accidental no hubo nada, tocaron a su puerta y atendió de prisa fue una agradable visita de una linda rubia de cabello largo que parecía algo nerviosa, al final lo invito esta misma noche a cenar con ella y sus padres invitación directa de su madre, el rubio tuvo un escalofrío en su columna al recordar a esa mujer y obvio no rechazo la invitación Ino se alejo alegre de ahí, tan pronto se dio la vuelta la puerta volvió a replicar en esta ocasión Tenten lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, fue la misma situación solo que para el día siguiente, de nuevo acepto y la usuraría de armas se alejo silbado alegremente, el rubio entro a su casa.

Afuera del complejo Ishura la rubia esperaba a la chica de bollitos que al salir se le desvaneció la sonrisa mientras enfocaba a Ino, quien le sostenía la misma insistente mirada sin desviarla y dudar

-le va a gustas mas cenar con nosotros rubia- dijo Tenten a la chica de ojos claros

-si como no tu no sabes pero mama es una cocinera maravillosa y yo le ayudare apuesto a que Naruto_kun estará tan fascinado que se le olvidara ir contigo- los ojos de la castaña se entrecerraron

-si tu ayudas de seguro que se intoxica, además es obvio que el me prefiere le gustan las chicas fuertes y tu solo eres una muñequita rubia- sus palabras hicieron enojar a la rubia que simplemente se dio la vuelta y se alejo caminando, Tenten tenia una enorme y triunfal sonrisa cuando camino de frente hasta golpear un árbol, y otro, y otro, y caerse en unos arbustos -¡que rayos me pasa!- grito al viento levantándose del suelo

-yo soy muy fuerte como vez y además soy tan bella y sexy que tu no tienes esperanzas- y dio una pose digna de alguna modelo antes de irse alegremente de ahí mientras Tenten tenia fantasías homicidas con ella.

De regreso a la residencia Ishura en este preciso instante el rubio ya revisaba su guardarropa no quería dar una mala impresión y menos considerando las miraditas que le lanzaba el padre de Ino en cada oportunidad, estaba en lo suyo cuando poco a poco el barullo comenzó a saturar su casa al parecer sus novias regresaban a casa lo que le planteaba una cuestión importante como decirles?; no hay mejor enfoque que el frontal por lo que fue directo y al punto con ellas de inmediato comenzaron a burlarse diciendo cosas sobre su suegro Inoichi que se dice le partió la mente a un chico que hizo llorar a su princesa, obviamente una mentira pero el rubio trago saliva al tomárselo como verdad.

Sin mas salio de su casa no sin antes despedirse de beso en la mano de todas y cada una de ellas y de bueno un abrazo con los pechos de Anko mas de una s preguntaba porque seguía con eso al parecer lo disfrutaba muchísimo, se alejo de la residencia Ishura a la casa Yamanaka, justo a un lado de la florería, toco el timbre y espero –(debería poner uno en casa así no me tumban la puerta con esos toquidos tan fuertes)- la puerta se abrió y fue recibido por Ino en un elegante kimono blanco con estampados de flores silvestres

-buenas noches Naruto_kun- saludo la chica con una gran sonrisa

-buenas noches Ino te vez preciosa- la chica enrojeció ante el halago de Naruto

-claro mi princesa es hermosa- dijo Inoichi con una gran sonrisa apareciendo de pronto a un lado de su hija que le indico al rubio que pasara tan pronto la chica se dio la vuelta el hombre le indico al rubio con la mirada que algo no muy bueno le esperaba –(creo que me metí en un lío)- pensó el ya atrapado rubio.

Era una casa bastante bonita obviamente decorada por la madre de Ino quien en este momento hacia acto de presencia enfundada en un kimono lila, con su cabello atado en una cola de caballo como la de su hija –buenas noches Naruto_san- saludo ella amigable y cortes –bunas noches, déjeme decirle que ya veo de donde saco Ino lo hermosa- la mujer sonrío y se sonrojo levemente mientras Inoichi apretaba los puños y se tragaba el coraje –no creas que no he escuchado eso que dicen que te gusta tener a madre e hija juntas chico travieso jejejeje- el rubio se rió de la broma mientras Inoichi ahora sujetaba un atizador para el fuego sintiéndose tentado a clavarlo en el rubio, negó con la cabeza no era buena idea arruinaría la cena y tenia hambre después quizá si no le gustaba el postre podría hacerlo.

Se sentaron en la mesa con la chica a un lado del rubio con una enorme sonrisa en su cara y un persistente sonrojo en sus mejillas quizá eso de entrenarse para sonrojarse se le fue de las manos, Naruto aguardaba la comida mientras el padre de la rubia lo miraba fijamente como tratando de atravesarlo, estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso –aquí esta la cena- dejo de verlo y todo se relajo por ahora, era una comida bastante deliciosa sin duda la madre de Ino era una gran cocinera que merecía felicitaciones

-esto es en verdad delicioso- dijo el rubio llevándose otro bocado a la boca

-que bueno que te guste eso en particular lo preparo Ino- Naruto volteo y la chica se puso aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba

-te quedo delicioso Ino_chan- ella se rió como tonta mientras Inoichi comenzó a mover un cuchillo en su mano con ideas no muy seguras para el Ishura

-auch porque me pegas- se quejo el hombre sobandose la pierna golpeada

-ups lo siento no me di cuenta de que casi arruino la velada- dijo dulce y amorosamente, Inoichi se puso pálido y soltó el cuchillo mientras Naruto tenia un solo deseo en su mente –(por favor que Ino no sea así por favor)- suplico al cielo que como siempre decidió que con tanta felicidad necesitaría algo de sufrimiento.

Tras la deliciosa cena el rubio se ofreció a lavar los platos cosa que la mujer rechazo pero el obvio no tomo un no como respuesta, y ahora mismo lavaba rastres en el fregadero de la cocina con las mangas arremangadas y mucha espuma por todos lados, a su espalda la madre de Ino lo miraba con una gran sonrisa a pesar de su pequeña "condición" se le apreciaba como un caballero de buenos modales que no decía nada de las miradas asesinas de su marido o los roces accidentales de su hija contra el, suspiro su pequeña o estaba muy ansiosa de dejar de ser niña o ni se daba cuenta de lo que hacia, de seguro era la primera en la sala el padre estaba como siempre meditando a ojos cerrados sobre la velada, hasta estas alturas el fue muy amable con su hija y no hizo ningún comentario sobre sus miraditas, tenia agallas y eso le agradaba, luego el hecho de que trataba a su hija literalmente como princesa con total caballerosidad y propiedad suspiraba le gustara o no aceptarlo pero el rubio era muy buen partido para su princesa bueno era el o el hijo de aquel comerciante como se llamaba bueno no tenia importancia, el rubio acabo y se unió a la familia en la sala a tomar algo de te y fue donde el infierno de Ino comenzó

-mira aquí esta mi bebita a lo 3 años en calzoncitos por la casa- dijo juguetonamente la madre de Ino con un gran álbum fotográfico en sus manos mostrándole al rubio foto tras foto mas y mas vergonzosa que la anterior mientras la chica deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara por su parte Inoichi recordaba esos como grandes días

-y aquí esta mi niña a los 4 años mírala se quedo dormida abrazando su peluche-curioso el peluche era de un lobo al que Ino le mordisqueaba la oreja dormida el rubio tuvo una gota en la nuca esperando que ya no tuviera esa costumbre, en la recamara de la chica una mordida almohada indicaba que aun persistía.

-bueno creo que es como dicen de las rubias- todo mundo lo miro había algo que todos dicen de ellas y esperaban que el no fuera a decir lo mismo –que son las mas bellas del mundo y esta foto lo demuestra- Ino se sonrojo e Inoichi asintió junto a su esposa en la foto estaba una Ino de 5 años con un vestido manchado de pintura y la cola de caballo chueca sonriendo para la cámara

Fue una buena velada cuando por fin el rubio tuvo que irse a casa , se despidió de los padres de la chica de nuevo ella reitero su solicitud, Ino se puso roja y Naruto asintió asustado por su parte Inoichi entrecerró los ojos sobre el rubio –lastima a mi princesa y veras de que soy capaz- una promesa/amenaza muy directa que no le dejo dudas al rubio mejor cuidar mucho a Ino o podría acabar lamentándolo, procedió a salir y fue alcanzado por la rubia –gracias por venir Naruto_kun disculpa a mis padres es que como soy su única hija- el ojiazul sonrió y se acerco a la chica sonrojada –si tuviera que soportar noches así solo para verte las aguantaría todas Ino_chan- se dieron un beso suave y tranquilo mientras se quedaban mirando a la cara –Naruto_kun yo…yo te amo- dijo la chica rubia al afortunado Ishura que dibujo una sonrisa en su cara ante las palabras de Ino –eso es lo mas bello que me has dicho mi bella Ino_hime y también te amo- la beso de nuevo mientras la suave marca rojiza aparecía en cuello de Ino para enseguida desvanecerse de la vista –hasta luego- y el rubio se marcho tras marcar a una nueva chica que por alguna razón sentía una necesitas casi instintiva de ir detrás del rubio.

De regreso a la residencia Ishura Naruto esperaba poder llegar directo a la cama no a levantar a las ebrias mujeres que ahora decoraban su sala, miro a Shizune quien era de hecho la menos alcoholizada de todas y pidió una explicación –quisimos… celebrar que pronto… habría nuevas hermanas- arrastró un poco las palabras antes de caer inconciente sobre un cojín el rubio suspiro y con muchos clones de sombra se dispuso a llevarlas a sus recamaras mientras el arreglaba este desorden, si no se peleaban se embriagan todas juntas, que linda familia.

Un nuevo día llego a la aldea de la hoja y un sonriente Naruto entrenaba en una de las zonas de entrenamiento alejado de todo a decir verdad estaba solamente meditando, con los ojos bien cerrados y respirando relajadamente –ahora que hago- murmuro una voz en el claro y como siempre el curioso rubio procedió a investigar topándose a una seria y pensativa pelirrosada mirando el pasto crecer

-hola, que paso Sakura- pregunto a la chica de ojo verdes que de inmediato se torno deprimida

-me quede sin casa, dicen que mi madre nunca realizo los pagos y como ya no esta quieren que la desaloje para mañana pero no se que hacer, no tengo dinero como para alquilar un departamento y nadie de la familia me quiere recibir- estaba triste y sus ojo vidriosos eran una clara señal de que sufría, de nuevo la sombra de Sayako le causaba dolor a su hija alejándola incluso del resto de la familia

-eso se arregla fácil ven a vivir a mi casa-su sonrisa amplia y sincera era sin duda algo que pocas veces mostraba el rubio a alguien

-Naruto no tengo intenciones de unirme a tu harem- dijo ella con voz seria y algo disgustada

-quien dijo algo de eso yo te ofrezco un techo para que lo uses el tiempo que quieras, Sakura se que nunca tuviste un buen modelo femenino que seguir y en mi casa créeme vas a encontrar muchos dignos de ser emulados, que dices aceptas siiiii- su forma graciosa de insistirle la hicieron reír con fuerza y cabecear un si

-pero me iré en cuanto pueda no quiero ser una carga- decía ella mientras partían por sus cosas

-desde luego en cuanto te cases con Lee te vas- ella asintió justo antes de ponerse roja y no decir nada el rubio ensancho mas su sonrisa esta chica iba a hacer muy dividida su casa.

Tan pronto llegaron a la hora de la comida hubo muchas reacciones la mayoría de desconfianza y ojos de nada de simpatía cortesía de Kasumi y Haku quienes aun tenían presente su actitud en aquella misión, el rubio la mando a elegir una recamara y hablo con voz dominante dejando el asunto bien claro –escuchen todas ella no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su madre, en lo personal la forma en que la aldea se esta ensañando con ella discretamente me enferma y are lo que pueda para ayudarla no les pido que la traten como una hija o una hermana solo quiero que la traten como un ser humano y que le den una oportunidad no es tan mala, mientras no grite- todas asintieron en especial las chicas jóvenes ante lo ultimo, la plirosada volvió y tras una presentación donde solicito autógrafo y todo de Tsunade procedieron a comer en familia.

El resto de la tarde fue relativamente normal con una que otra persecución y pleito de parte de las mujeres por su parte Sakura miraba todo con bastante incredulidad al ver a tantas mujeres enamoradas del mismo chico y dispuestas a compartirlo ella nunca podría hacer eso con Lee, tan pronto considero sus ideas se puso roja y volvió a leer; de nuevo la noche llego y el rubio se despidió para ir a cenar ahora a casa de Tenten, de nuevo todo mundo le deseo suerte tan pronto se fue de nuevo empezó la fiesta.

El rubio llego puntual a la puerta lateral, toco suavemente y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tenten enfundada en un vestido chino de una pieza color esmeralda, -buenas noches Naruto_kun- saludo ella y el rubio correspondió como siempre con un cumplido –buenas noches luces preciosa Tenten_chan- ella se puso algo roja y dejo pasar al rubio que tan pronto entro se agacho, un dardo zumbo sobre su cabeza y se clavo en el blanco ubicado en la puerta –ten cuidado otosan- pidió la chica a su padre que se sonrío como tonto mientras el rubio tenia una idea ante la mirada que el hombre le lanzaba –(estoy en problemas)- pensó el rubio entrando al comedor siendo recibido por la madre de la chica enfundada igual en un vestido chino el de ella rojo entallado resaltando su figura aun excelente –okasan te pedí que no te pusieras ese vestido- gimoteo la pobre chica a su madre que ya sonreía ante sus palabras –oh no te pongas así, sirve que Naruto_kun ve lo tendrá cuando madurez – la chica se puso como tomate ante el contoneo de su madre, el rubio dio un fugaz vistazo pero las miradas molestas de Tenten y de su padre lo hicieron mirar al frente y reírse como tonto –(estoy en muchos problemas)-

Se sentaron a la mesa y comenzó la cena bastante buena en opinión del rubio un buena entrada seguida de un trozo de hielo volador que casi le saca un ojo, miro directo al padre de Tenten que comía como si nada mientras su esposa e hija se lanzaban miradas de decepción ante la actitud del hombre, la cena siguió un buen plato de pasta curioso el rubio juraría que vio al padre de la chica haciendo una soga con ella nah de seguro se equivoco, de nuevo esquivo ahora un pedazo de hueso que casi le saca el otro ojo, el rubio tenia una gran gota en la nuca, todo mundo cenaba en "armonía" cuando tras un crujido el padre de Tenten se movió eludiendo el pedazo de palillo que se incrusto en la pared, todos miraron al rubio que se reía como tonto -lo siento a veces no mido mi fuerza jejeje- las mujeres se pusieron algo pálidas cuando el padre de la chica sonrío al parecer Naruto le ahora le caía mejor, terminaron de cenar y arrojaron los platos a la basura al parecer era algo que ellos llamaban losa de una ocasión Naruto no dijo nada ante esto, igual que con Ino vinieron las fotos aunque mas…interesantes –oh mira esta mi princesa apuñalando con su primer kunai- se miraba a una Tenten de 4 años sacándole el relleno a un feo oso de felpa –o esta usando su primer bastón bo- en la foto una Tenten sonriente de no mas de 2 años rompiendo todo a su paso con el largo bastón, el rubio tenia que reconocer que estas personas si que adoraban las armas quizá tanto como a su hija y eso por alguna razón le daba escalofríos al rubio la velada llego a su fin y el rubio se despidió de la chica con suave beso en la mejilla antes de salir a la calle donde saltando por su vida eludió la gran lanza del hombre que ahora empuñaba su arma contra el rubio confundido –lastima a mi bebita y te desolló- sin decir mas se alejo corriendo del rubio que lo miraba muy confundido y para acabarla de complicar en el local de alado Inoichi le miraba con ojos entrecerrados y no muy buenos deseos para el –esta ha sido una noche rara- murmuro el rubio mientras se dirigía a su casa.

Llego y para variar había fiesta entro listo para terminar todo cuando vio sobre el improvisado escenario a una ebria Sakura con falda hawaiana y sostén de cocos bailando acompañada por Shizune de igual indumentaria y Anko solo que esta sin el sostén solo con la falda en el suelo regadas por todos laso echándoles porras las demás todas con ropa semejante al parecer todas habían tenido su turno de bailar para las otras y ahora era el turno de esas tres, acabaron y Anko cayo inconciente junto a Shizune mientras la sonriente Sakura se arrastro hasta el sofá y se dejo caer, en menos de 30 seg todas estaban roncando -…genial ahora necesito una niñera- de nuevo los clones se las llevaron a sus cuartos mientras el acomodaba todo.

Otra mañana llego a la aldea de la hoja y el rubio ninja de nuevo entrenaba sus katas en el jardín donde como siempre tenia a su pequeño grupo de espectadoras habituales, todo era normal hasta que un remolino verde irrumpió, el rubio bloqueo con habilidad dos poderosas patadas y un par de puñetazos, sus manos sujetaron con fuerza los puños de Rock Lee quien en este momento miraba al rubio con lagrimas en los ojos

-porque me la quitas Naruto- dijo lastimosamente mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas

-de que hablas Lee- honestamente el rubio no tenia idea de que se trataba esto

-en la aldea todos dicen que mi bella flor ahora vive contigo ahora ella es parte de tu harem y no lo permitiré primero tendrás que vencerme para tener a mi bella Sakura-

El rubio no pudo decir nada ya que de inmediato dio inicio otra andanada de golpes que bloqueaba con cierta facilidad pero aun así no dejaban de ser poderosos, sin duda Lee era fuerte pero en este momento no usaba la cabeza para nada –Lee espera- grito Jin entrando en escena seguido de Yumi quienes venían a evitar la masacre (de lee obvio), finalmente el cejon se detuvo mientras todas las novias del rubio rodeaban al grupo, vino la explicación del desalojo y del ofrecimiento de vivienda solo eso y nada mas que eso, los ojos de Lee se posaron en Sakura que asintió haciéndolo sonreír como loco –lo siento por pensar mal de ti mi amigo desde hoy te declaro mi eterno rival ya veras que juntos lograremos arder hasta el cielo- todo mundo lo miro como si tuviese dos cabezas –dijiste algo Lee- dijo el rubio usando un truco aprendido de Kakashi que en algún lugar de aldea sonreía feliz alguien lo emulaba, solo esperaba que la librería abriera pronto para poder comprar el volumen mas reciente de esta nueva saga icha icha como rayos hacia Jiraiya para escribirlos tan rápido no tenia idea pero agradecía que fuera así; de regreso con el rubio ahora mismo Lee gimoteaba como su maestro ante la actitud de Naruto –recuerda Lee Sakura no me gusta me caer bien y me agrada molestarla nada mas acuérdate que me gustan las chicas con mas "personalidad" no las lisitas – dijo el rubio mientras ya se movia de su lugar -BAKA- soltó un golpe que eludió con facilidad y con una sonrisa espeluznante hablo –oye Lee creo que Sakura quiere ir a tomar un café- sin decir mas el chico cargo a la rosada y desaparecieron a la distancia.

-cielos nunca me cansare de hacerle eso jajajajajaa- se rió como demente mientras la chicas esbozaban sonrisas siendo muy críticos resultaba gracioso ver como terminaba ella en brazos contra su voluntad siendo llevada lejos del rubio incitador

-enserio Naruto eres mi héroe mira que sobrevivir en esta casa y ahora traes a Sakura lo que va a causar que mi primo venga mas…eres mi héroe- Naruto sonrío mientras Jin miraba todo con una sonrisa en su cara

-y ustedes dos porque andan juntos tan en la mañana no habrán amanecido así verdad…juntitos- Yumi se poso como tomate negando con la cabeza mientras Jin sonreía como tonto y se perdía en su imaginación, tan pronto noto Yumi la cara boba de su novio supo lo que pensaba

-JIN PERVERTIDO- y comenzó a corretearlo para darle una lección al final acabaron desapareciendo a la distancia mientras el rubio oraba por la seguridad de su amigo, curiosamente a Jin se le cayo un librito de un autor muy bien conocido justo frente a cierta ojimiel, en cuanto el rubio se dio la vuelta ella ya lo ojeaba –(DIABLOS)- pensó el aterrado Naruto al reconocer la nueva obra de ero sanin en manos de Tsunade

- rugió furiosa y todo mundo en la aldea pudo escucharla sobre todo cierto pervertido a la salida del registro civil

-espero que esto del testamento no me tome mucho tiempo aun quisiera hacer algunas cosas antes de morir- dijo el sanin peliblanco escondiéndose detrás de un periódico.

Naruto arribo a la oficina de Sarutobi tras el requerimiento del anbu, lo ultimo que dejo en casa fue a los escuadrones de la muerte alistándose para la cacería, en momentos así agradecía no se Jiraiya, entro a la oficina y encontró al hokage como siempre acompañado de su esposa cuyo vientre poco a poco comenzaba a abultarse –hola par de tortolitos pensando en un nombre para el bebe si tienen dudas aquí estoy- dijo alegre el rubio entrando en escena –aun es pronto Naruto_san pero gracias por tu preocupación- dijo Koharu muy amigable mientras tomaba asiento –Naruto te mande llamar porque aceptamos una relación diplomática con Kumo y ya tenemos los datos de nuestro embajador y hay que llevarlos a la aldea de la nube solo que por cosas de papeleo se retraso un poco su salida por eso te lego esta importante misión a ti- dijo el hombre dándole el pergamino al rubio que suspiraba ahora tendría que volver a salir de la aldea y no podría evitar el homicidio, -de acuerdo para cuando tienen que estar en kumo Hokage _sama- el grado de respeto en esa voz era increíble –en 4 días- respondió Sarutobi y todo el respeto se fue al cuerno -¡QUE! Si es mínimo una semana de viaje que se suponía que hacías todo este tiempo papeleo mis narices de seguro que te la pasabas haciéndoselo a Koharu por el trasero tu hokage irresponsable y pervertido ahora tengo que correr maldita sea- y sin decir mas salio a toda prisa de ahí dejando a los otros dos por completo rojos –te dije que nos espía- dijo Koharu al sonrojado Sarutobi mientras los anbu en el techo preparaban las palomitas en espera del próximo show.

En una oscura guarida una puerta se abría lentamente y un feliz enmascarado salía con su pergamino extendido el sello del pájaro enjaulado finalmente se incorporo a su sello llave completándolo al fin, todo comenzaba a encajar -bueno como te sientes ahora Neji- dijo malévolamente mientras el Hyuuga emergía de la habitación con su frente limpia y una sonrisa demente en la cara junto a una mirada perdida –me siento maravilloso Madara_sama- su voz rota resonaba llena de servilismo hacia nuestro enmascarado –así debe ser ahora se buen niño y vuelve al nivel superior luego irán por ti para presentarte al resto de tus compañeros- el Hyuuga asintió y se alejo caminando por los pasillos mientras Madara iba a la sala del cristal

-**lo has completado verdad**- dijo la siniestra voz resonando en la gran y vacía sala

-si mi señor ahora voy a ponérselo a esos dos, por cierto me tome la libertad de jugar con la mente del Hyuuga y hacerlo un perro obediente mi señor- dijo Madara inclinándose ante la energía oscura

-**bueno lo peones nunca sobran jajajajaja**- sus carcajadas malévolas daban cuenta de lo sucedido la mente de Neji fue rota y ahora mismo era un seguidor fiel de Madara y pelearía por el hasta el fin.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina esto finalmente supimos que fue de neji es una pena parece que lo hemos perdido, vinos al rubio en dos cenas con álbumes de fotos muy interesantes y distintos, Ino recibió su marca me pregunto como se ira a poner inoichi cuando lo sepa y Sakura se mudo a la casa Ishura y Lee quiso matar al rubio las chicas ya conocen la nuevo obra de jiraiya y el ya esta con lo de su testamento porque van a querer matarlo ahora Naruto ha sido enviado a kumo a entregar algo de información con un atraso bárbaro que onda con ese hokague Naruto lo dice de chiste pero parece que si es verdad, y sus anbu ya mejor se consiguen palomitas para disfrutar la función ¿Qué pasara en kumo? Se reencontrara con yugito, como se llevara con el raikague, se le pegaran las mañas raperas de killer bee…dios esperemos que no<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que onda con ese hokage las cosas que hace en su oficina


	65. C64: Entre nubes

Y aquí estoy trayéndoles a todos ustedes el nuevo capitulo del fic que espero les guste como los anteriores, no les adelantare mucho para no arruinarles la lectura solo espero que les guste y como no quiero alargarme mas mejor vallamos con lo que sigue los reviews

**KaSuMi MoRiSaTo**:si tu deseo se cumplio que bueno que eres feliz, en cuanto a lo de sus suegros tienes razon menos mal que solo son esos,si itachi no lo tomo muy bien que digamos, lo de Neji bueno es cosa de la historia y pronto sufrira el namikaze y el emo lo prometo y no pensaba atar a jiraiya solo hacerlo sufrir un poquito jejeje  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:si es cierto aveces parece adivino y chance y si el te escoje el numero ganes eh  
><strong>terminex<strong>:pues hasta ahorita solo tiene a esos de suegros las otras o son ya mayores o huerfanas, si sarutobi tiene suerte y sus anbus ya se volvieron unos mrones consumados su culpa supongo, si ero sanin esta en lios si lo agarra Tsunade va a dolerle,en cuanto a lo de Neji creo que nadie se lo dijo nunca  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:pues si es curioso imaginartelo haciendo fila pero tu lo has dicho si lo agarran pobre de el creeme  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: es verdad cada uno esta mas loco que el otro,en cuanto a ino que eperabas la niña esta loquita por Naruto,en cuanto a los anbu creo que ya le hallaron el gusto a eso, en cuanto a lo de la inmortalidad creo que tsunade quiere ponerla a prueba  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:que bueno que te gustara eres el unico que lo menciono gracias por hacerlo, si la rivalidad de esas dos esta escalando mas alla de lo creible y si la cena en casa de tenten fue muy divertida, jejeje lo de la disco a lo mejor ya lo estan tramando con eso de que remodelan sin permiso del dueño,si es una pena hemos perdido a Neji  
>respondido esto vamos con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 64: Entre nubes<strong>

Naruto entro a toda risa a la residencia Ishura atrayendo las miradas de las pocas chicas que había en la mansión aunque ninguna le pregunto nada debido a la resaca que se cargaban, cargo todo lo que pudo para una misión y salio corriendo a toda prisa sin decir nada rumbo a la puerta norte mientras en las calles de la aldea un grupo de casería ligereado por una furiosa Tsunade buscaban sin parar a cierto sanin peliblanco que en este momento estaba bien escondido en el último sitio donde lo buscarían, en la recamara del rubio ahora solo le quedaba rezar porque ninguna se pusiera nostálgica y entrara ahí si eso pasaba estaría mas que muerto.

Naruto salio a toda prisa de la aldea corriendo y despidiéndose de los como siempre medio dormidos guardias se alejo a toda velocidad dejando a la aldea de Konoha atrás muy rápido pero aun así la velocidad no era lo suficiente como para hacer el viaje tan rápido como se necesitaba, se detuvo de golpe y pensó tronando los dedos fue cuando se le ilumino la mente realizo un par de sellos y golpeo el suelo produciendo una gran bola de humo tras la cual apareció un gran zorro rojo de 3 colas tan grande como un caballo de penetrantes ojos negros que miro al rubio directo a la cara

-**en que te sirvo Naruto_sama**- dijo el animal con una voz gruesa y humilde

-Riho necesito llegar a Kumo antes de 4 días crees poder hacerlo- el zorro miro al frente a donde se suponía estaba la aldea de la nube y con una ancha sonrisa donde se miraban todos sus colmillos respondió con seguridad

-**pan comido señor solo sujétese bien que correré a toda velocidad**- el rubio tomo asiento sobre el animal de tipo kitsune que se inclino al frente levemente –**aquí voy**- y sin mas el zorro comenzó a correr

Se convirtió en un borrón rojo que avanzo a una velocidad endemoniada por entre los árboles dejando tras de si una estela de polvo mientras Naruto tenia sus propios problemas ahora mismo al ver todo pasar tan rápido –(me voy a marear)- pensó algo ya mareado mientras su zorro continuaba con su frenética marcha a la aldea de la nube, de regreso a Konoha cierta chica rubia atendía su florería y salía a dejar al basurero algo de desperdicio menor justo en ese momento se topo con su vecina

-Hola Ino- saludo amigablemente la maestra de armas a la rubia florista

-Hola Tenten- era un saludo formal y cortes pero la forma en que se miraban distaba mucho de ser eso

-y como te fue en tu cena?- pregunto la chica de bollitos a la rubia de cola de caballo

-de maravilla Naruto_kun le encanto a mis padres estoy segura de que ellos apoyaran nuestra relación- francamente era una vil mentira sobretodo considerando las miraditas que le lanzaba Inoichi al rubio cada que lo miraba pero no le iba a decir eso verdad –y a ti como te fue?- pregunto la rubia

-genial Naruto_kun sabe muchas cosas creo que mi padre desea invitarlo a practicar con el un día eso significa que ellos nos apoyan- la verdad el padre de Tenten lo que deseaba era practicar tiro al blanco con Naruto pero de nuevo no le iba a decir eso a su rival no es cierto mejor guardarse los detalles menores para ellas mismas.

En el interior de la tienda de armas el padre de la chica afilaba algunos shurikens y kunai oxidados obvio no se venderían mas bien pensaba en usarlos con cierto rubio la próxima vez que se acercara a su hija comprometidos o no aun no era su esposa por lo que no debía de andar tan cerca de ella, en la florería el siempre serio Inoichi lloraba como niño pequeño abrazando una pijama de conejitos de su pequeña hija mientras su esposa le pedía su opinión sobre vestidos de novia para Ino –mi princesa porque- murmuro con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se mecía de atrás adelante maldiciendo al rubio Ishura por corromper a su hija.

En otro lado de la aldea cierta pelirroja entrenaba con su mejor amiga peliazul actualizándole de las ultimas locuras en la residencia Ishura, a decir verdad Hinata se enojo un poco con la auto invitada embajadora de kumo no trato mucho a esa tal Yugito que era amable pero aun así no sabia si podía confiar en ella después de todo era originaria de una aldea que ya trato de secuestrarle una vez, quizá le daría el beneficio de la duda, la platica alcanzo un punto álgido cuando Kasumi menciono la promesa del rubio a cierta demonio cabe mencionar que la Hyuuga lo entendió de inmediato y lo vio como algo que solo el rubio lograría mientras la pelirroja menor se reía nerviosa, Hinata le pregunto e porque y ella no quizo responder –oh cuéntame…. Kasumi_chan no…no es como… como si tu y Naruto_kun hubieran hecho el amor- la pelirroja se puso como su cabello mientras los ojos de la Hyuuga se entrecerraron –lo hicieron- dijo con una voz peligrosamente seria y sin tartamudear –bueno la verdad…solo fue una vez- los ojos de la Hyuuga se abrieron como platos y enfocaron a su amiga pelirroja que hizo lo mismo que habría hecho Jiraiya –Kasumi deja de correr y vuelve- dijo Hinata detrás de la pelirroja en fuga.

De regreso a las calles de la aldea cierta anbu ahora mismo perseguía a sus dos amigas, al parecer a Anko se le salio que ella y Kurenai planearon el pequeño encuentro con el rubio en la aguas termales y ahora mismo huían de una apenada Yugao que ninjato en mano amenazaba con hacerles algo mas que cortarles el cabello –esto es tu culpa Anko- dijo la pobre Kurenai corriendo por su vida mientras la engañada seguía detrás de ellas –no es mi culpa que Yugao_chan no fuera valiente y dejara que Naruto_kun se la cogiera enserio cuando eso pase se acabaran sus problemas- la torturadora eludió un kunai –deja de decir esas cosas Anko yo no lo veo de esa manera- dijo la molesta Yugao sin dejar de corretearles por toda la avenida principal, en sentido contrario ciertas Inuzuka lideraban el grupo de casería de Jiraiya llevando tras de si a Tsunade Kushina Mikoto de las cuales las primeras dos estaban mas que furiosas con el sabio pervertido que seguía bien escondido ni las Inuzuka lograban dar con en y eso ya era decir mucho, el sol comenzaba a caer a la distancia y era mejor volver a casa ya planearían como atrapar al viejo Jiraiya

De regreso con el rubio viajero ahora mismo estaba acampando casi a media tierra de fuego a decir verdad la velocidad que lograba alcanzar Riho era por mucho la mayor de cualquier invocación de la que el supiera rayos ni las salamandras igualaban esa velocidad, ahora mismo su amigo dormía a pierna suelta con un hilo de baba saliéndole del hocico, había algo en el aire era sonido como de un campamento, decidió curiosear topándose con un pequeño campamento de traficantes menores no eran realmente problemas estos tipos solían traficar bebidas y cosas así –mueve mas que así nunca me harás terminar- el rubio sintió mucha curiosidad y se acomodo para ver en la tienda de la que venia eso pudo apreciar a un hombre algo obeso y desnudo con una delgada y prácticamente lisa mujer cabalgándolo -si así aquí esta tu premio- la abrazo con fuerza de seguro acabo dentro de ella fue cuando el rubio miro el cabello rosado –como se dice Sayako_chan- dijo el hombre despejando las dudas del rubio que ahora conocía el destino de la madre de Sakura –gracias- su voz estaba algo quebrada de seguro que estos tipos le habían hecho esto por meses pero contrario a su habitual costumbre el rubio solo se dio la vuelta y se fue de ahí –(es triste pero te lo mereces y ayudarte solo terminaría por traer mas problemas para Sakura es mejor que siguas con tu nueva vida Sayako)- y el rubio se fue mientras la mujer era llevada a otra tienda su expresión altiva y arrogante quedo atrás ahora una cara sumisa y una sonrisa discreta eran todo lo que portaba lo peor para Sayako era que comenzaba a disfrutar de esta vida y eso solo la atormentaba mas y mas.

Un nuevo día llego y el rubio sobre su zorro volvió a la marcha avanzando una distancia considerable en muy poco tiempo cuando llego la hora de la comida y se detuvieron por un bocadillo el rubio obvio por ramen y Riho bueno el fue a cazar algo de carne, el rubio comía muy tranquilo y quitado de la pena, cuando como siempre los problemas lo buscaban –a donde preciosa- o mas bien pasaban a su lado.

A un costado de donde comía en un sendero un par de matones de poca monta saltaron de su escondrijo ante la presencia de una mujer enfundada en una capa gris, de inmediato la miraron a la cara y sonrieron con lascivia –danos lo que tengas linda o si gustas podemos arreglaros de otro modo- se rieron perversos mientras ella los miraba con una frialdad increíble, de pronto un borrón rubio pareció y los tipos acabaron bien inconcientes en el suelo en menos de 2 minutos bien atados y sangrantes

-par de enfermos…estas bien- pregunto el rubio mientras encaraba a la bella dama de cabello azulado y una curiosa rosa de papel en el cabello

-si gracias aunque no tenias que ayudarme podía manejarlos sola-dijo ella con cierta molestia en su voz ante el gesto del rubio

-lo siento no puedo evitar sentir ganas de ayudar a una bella dama como tu en apuros- se disculpo torpemente mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente y seguía su camino –hasta luego kunoichi_chan- se despidió el rubio de la rara mujer que se desvaneció en la distancia sin siquiera decirle su nombre.

De regreso a la aldea nuestra pelirroja menor aun continua evadiendo a Hinata quien desde que se entero de lo de rubio simplemente no la deja en paz y no quiere saber que le va a hacer, pero finalmente se vio arrinconada, Hinata la guío hasta un callejón sin salida y la asustada Kasumi la miro acercarse latamente como un verdugo hacia un condenado, sudo nerviosa en espera de su castigo por semejante transgresión –Kasumi…como fue dime ándale fue lindo amable como lo tiene grande lo probaste es rico que se sintió cuando entro, acabo dentro de ti , que sentiste, es verdad que eyacula mucho ándale cuéntame- la pelirroja parpadeo un par de veces y se desmayo de haber sabido que solo le iba a preguntar esto se habría ahorrado los días de angustia y la persecución, en cuanto a Hinata bueno digamos que cuando ella comprendió lo que estaba preguntando se puso roja y se desmayo sobre su amiga; en la mansión Hyuuga ocurría algo extraño por alguna razón Hanabi estaba en su habitación con la puerta cerrada y bien inconciente sobre su cama con sangre saliéndole de la nariz y unos audífonos puestos, le puso un micrófono a su hermana para ahorrarse las golpizas al seguirla pero ahora estaba desmayada en su casa si era algo muy raro.

Naruto reinicio el viaje a toda prisa después de todo fue culpa del hokague que se le hiciera tarde a todo esto que estará haciendo en estos momentos pensó el rubio distrayéndose un momento del camino, en la torre la recepcionista estaba mas que roja y nerviosa tratando de ordenar alguna documentación para resistir la tentación de oprimir el botón del interfon, no pudo aguatarlo mas y aplasto el botoncillo de inmediato resonaron las voces -aaahhh Saru ahhhh- eran gemidos ahogados de Koharu –Koharu_chan ahhh estas muy apretada ahhh- y gemidos del hokage de inmediato soltó el botón y trato de distraerse mientras en el interior unos impresionados anbu miraban a su líder demostrándole físicamente su amor a su esposa por 4 ocasión en el día y en esta oficina a decir verdad la primera vez les asusto, luego incomodo ahora francamente era bastante entretenido ver a esos dos actuando como conejitos en primavera cada que podían.

El plazo de tiempo estaba por agotarse y a las afueras de Kumo un equipo marchaba sin nada que hacer realmente la razón su maestro estaba castigado por motar un escenario para un concierto de nuevo, a la distancia divisaron una estela de polvo que se detuvo de golpe y desapareció -¿Qué rayos seria eso?- dijo una chica de piel oscura y cabello rojo a sus compañeros de equipo –quizá se trataba de algún ejercito enemigo que planea atacar por sorpresa, para iniciar una marcha de conquista sobre nuestra nación- dijo un peliblanco con una paleta en la boca –que estupideces dices Omoi- rebatió la chica pelirroja –oye es una posibilidad valida Karui- le dijo a la chica de piel oscura mientras su tercer integrante miraba el sendero –alguien viene- dijo una rubia de ojos azules de cabello corto con un flequillo cubriendo su frente y uno pechos bastante grandes para alguien de su complexión, por el sendero apareció el Ishura caminando tranquilamente hacia las puertas de kumo –un ninja de Konoha que querrá aquí- dijo en voz baja Karui –no se – respondió fría y directa la rubia –a veces eres muy cortante te lo he dicho Samui- la chica rubia se le quedo mirando sin emoción alguna en la cara y ella se rió nerviosa –(ella me asusta a veces)- el rubio jounin de la hoja llego al puesto de vigilancia donde informo la razón de su visita y se le concedió el paso eso si el grupo no dejo de seguirlo ni un solo momento –(me pregunto que querrán)- pensó el rubio notando a sus acompañantes y quien no los notaria con su pequeños escándalos pero decidió mejor ignorarlos por ahora, camino por las calles de kumo hasta el edificio correspondiente a su kage parecido a la torre de Konoha solo que amarillo, entro aun con el pequeño grupo detrás de el, llego hasta la antesala donde la secretaria le pidió amigablemente que esperara después de un momento el rubio entro a la oficina –ya vieron vino a ver a raikage_sama- dijo Karui mirando desde la esquina –quizá se trata de un traidor en busca de refugio, debe haber causado un genocidio enorme que termino por arruinar su reputación en la nación del fuego- Karui lo miro fijamente antes de soltarle un zape –que estupideces se te ocurren- por su lado la rubia seguía mirando la puerta con curiosidad.

Dentro de la oficina el rubio estaba impresionado con la imponente presencia del raikage al ser un hombre musculoso y corpulento a simple vista se podía decir que era muy poderoso, el rubio Ishura camino hasta estar frente al hombre de bigote y extenderle la notificación que le mandaron a entregar

-valla a esto llamo yo ser adelantados se suponía que no enviarían esto hasta dentro de un mes- dijo el hombre mientras procedía a leerlo pasando por alto la expresión del rubio

-(dentro de un mes?...ojisan me vio la cara)- pensó con indignación el rubio mientras en Konoha cierto hokage estornudaba con fuerza

-parece que todo esta en orden muchas gracias….-el hombre miro fijamente al rubio en busca de una respuesta

-disculpe mis modales soy Naruto Ishura- tan pronto dijo su nombre la expresión del raikague cambio a una fachada de seriedad

-Ishura como el Ishura que se supone logro superar a hirashin de Minato- dijo con cierta curiosidad en su voz ante la posibilidad de estar ante la persona que venció al poderoso jutsu

-si ese soy yo- dijo el rubio orgulloso de su proeza de inmediato el raikage estrecho la mano de Naruto

-felicidades muchacho aquí entre nos ese Minato me cae en el hígado siempre con su actitud de superioridad casi como si no lo mereciéramos- dijo el hombre bastante fastidiado al recordar las pocas veces que logro reunirse con el rubio mayor

-y peor cuando se ponía a hablar dios juraría que así fue como derroto al ejercito de iwa los mato de aburrimiento- el raikage se empezó a reír como loco este chico le empezaba a caer muy bien –disculpe pero sabe donde puedo hallar a Yugito_chan- pregunto el rubio haciendo al hombre arquear una ceja ante el cariño con el que se dirigió a ella

-si tu eres la razón ella cuenta con mi apoyo- dijo dejando al rubio con cara de no entender nada, -lo siento Naruto pero Yugito salio de misión no la tuvimos por mucho tiempo y le asigne una misión salio ayer en la tarde y debe volver como en una semana – el rubio gimoteo después de todo no podía esperarla tanto tiempo

-bueno me habría gustado verla pero que se le va a hacer por cierto raikage_sama- dijo el rubio para enseguida proceder a contarle de sus pequeños acosadores que de hecho en este momento estaban pegados a la puerta bueno al menos dos de ellos, el hombre rió con fuerza sabia muy bien quienes eran y conociéndolos.

Se encamino a la puerta y la abrió de par en par tirando al suelo al peliblanco y la pelirroja que de alguna rara manera terminaron hechos nudo en el suelo mientras el raikage se moría de risa por su parte el Ishura estaba mas enfocado en la tercera figura una chica rubia de pechos bastante grandes -**pero que pasa con estas kunoichis que todas quieren tener pechos mas grandes que los míos si esa sigue creciendo así va a terminar como Tsunade**- se quejo Natsumi en el subconsciente del rubio que se enfilaba a la chica en cuestión –hola soy Naruto- y le extendió la mano con una gran sonrisa en la cara por alguna razón el estomago de Samui se sintió vacío y le dieron nervios -…Samui- y levanto su mano el rubio la saludo como siempre con cortesía y besando suavemente el dorso de la mano ella solo desvío la mirada y por un segundo casi siente sus mejillas arder.

Tras una sentida disculpa del los otros dos por espiar y una presentación apropiada con el rubio acordaron mostrarle un poco la aldea después de todo si ya vino hasta acá por lo menos tendría la posibilidad de conocer un poco de kumo antes de tener que irse, era a grandes rasgos muy parecida a Konoha claro con sus buenas excepciones como ese escenario a media avenida, que hacia ahí ni idea y francamente el rubio no quiso preguntar a lo mejor se trataba de alguna especie de función para entretener a los civiles, la tarde les dio y sus estómagos gruñeron –si me indican un buen lugar para comer yo pago la cena de todos- de inmediato Karui y Omoi empezaron una discusión cobre el mejor lugar después de todo estaban siendo invitados, por su parte la rubia se agarraba los hombros –estas bien Samui_chan- pregunto el rubio a la chica que desvío la mirada de nuevo –me duelen los hombros y la espalda, es común por culpa de estas cosas- dijo ella señalando a sus grandes atributos, Naruto la hizo sentarse en una banca mientras los otros dos seguían perdidos en su pleito, las manos del ojiazul fueron a sus hombros y le dieron un suave masaje, pronto los ojos de Samui estaban cerrados y ella estaba perdida en un mar reconfortante placer cortesía del rubio.

El pleito de esos dos se detuvo cuando escucharon los gemidos placenteros de la chica rubia mientras Naruto proseguía con su masaje por toda su espalda, incluso podrían jurar que la miraban sonreír bajo las hábiles y expertas manos del rubio Ishura, el masaje termino demasiado rápido en opinión de Samui quien con un gimoteo de desilusión se separo del rubio ahora su espalda ya no le dolía nada y eso era algo muy reconfortante.

-bueno a donde iremos- dijo el rubio encarando a los otros dos que aun asimilaban la expresión de placer de su amiga después de todo ella nunca era así ella era a falta de mejor definición fría como un témpano de hielo.

De regreso en Konoha las chicas del clan Ishura se reunían para descasar del día de trabajo o de cacería infructuosa, Tsunade revisaba un mapa de la aldea tachando los lugares donde no se localizo a Jiraiya y pensando en donde se metería dicho hombre, la puerta se abrió de par en par –Naruto_kun volví- dijo Karin dejando caer su maletas en la casa, todas la miraron un segundo y enseguida volvieron a lo suyo –¿donde esta Naruto_kun?- pregunto a nadie en especifico buscando al rubio por todos lados –salio de misión- respondió Temari limpiando su abanico y deprimiendo a la chica de lentes –no porque cuando estamos tan cerca el destino nos aleja- dijo la pelirroja en una pose dramática mirando al cielo Anko saco un cartel con un 8 Rei a su lado levanto uno con un 7 y Hana saco uno con un 8 igual, la chica las miro y negó con la cabeza –oigan una declaración así merece mejores calificaciones- dijo mirando en especifico a la que le puso 7 –**para mi sobreactuaste eso te quita puntos y también esta el hecho de que no sabemos quien demonios te invito a vivir aquí**- dijo Rei bastante seria y Karin se rió nerviosa mientras se escabullía lentamente –bueno al menos podré oler un poco las cobijas de Naruto_kun- y se enfilo a la recamara del rubio ausente mientras Kurenai leía y negaba con la cabeza, claro que al entrar a la recamara se llevo una gran sorpresa peliblanca, en el primer piso todas escucharon los golpes e insultos hasta que de pronto salio volando cierto sanin pervertido que aterrizo en medio de la sala frente a una siniestramente feliz Tsunade –maldición- invoco un gran sapo para que lo protegiera mientras huía pero tan pronto el animal vio al ejercito femenino imito a su invocador mejor se largo en una bola de humo –traidor como puedes abandonarme así- dijo el sanin peliblanco de rodillas mientras era rodeado por una horda de furiosas mujeres

-Jiraiya tenemos cosas que arreglar tu y nosotras- dijo con una voz peligrosamente amigable Tsunade mientras el sanin peliblanco se preguntaba que hizo mal…a si escribir esos libros usándolas como modelo pero que se suponía que hiciera que se hiciera de la vista gorda ante tal mina de oro esa no era su actitud.

De regreso a kumo nuestro rubio de misión en compañía aun de sus nuevos amigos caminaba por las calles de la aldea rumbo al restaurante, a decir verdad era un lugar modesto pero de muy buen ambiente, y servían un estofado asombroso, a decir verdad fue una muy deliciosa cena la que tuvo en compañía de ese grupo de ninjas de la nube, una vez terminado se fueron a sus casas mientras el rubio marchaba a un hotel cosa curiosa se topo con Samui quien caminaba pensativa a su hogar, de inmediato la abordo y la chica fiel a su inexpresividad no pareció cambiar de actitud aunque por dentro se sentía extrañamente feliz de estar a solas con Naruto, se sentaron en la plaza y comenzaron a platicar de temas varios y sin ninguno en especial –y es por eso que siempre sufro de dolores de espalda, estas cosas son demasiado grandes y a veces estorban quisiera que fueran mas pequeños- dijo la chica mirando sus pechos mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza –no digas eso yo conozco una chica que los tiene mucho mas grandes que tu se llama Tsunade y para ella es un orgullo que sean grandes sabes lo que matarían las mujeres por tenerlos del tamaño del que tus los tienes no te acomplejes solo es cosa de que aprendas como evitar el dolor de espalda eso es todo quizá le pregunte a ella como lo hace y te paso el tip- Samui se quedo callada mirando el suelo Tsunade una de los legendarios sanin poseía pechos enormes según se dice y para ella no eran impedimento eran un motivo de orgullo quizá que sus propios pechos tuviesen estas dimensiones no era tan malo –y además tus pechos grandes son muy hermosos Samui_chan- el rubio se rió como tonto mientras la chica apretaba su falda con las manos y sentía su cara arder se sonrojaba y lo sabia pero a estas alturas no importaba ya –gracias Naruto_kun- dijo ella con una delgada sonrisa en su cara al final la noche ya había caído sobre kumo y ella se fue a su casa mientras el rubio se enfilaba a su hotel.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto fue a la oficina del raikage para despedirse, entro y lo hallo regañando a un sujeto de lentes con varias espadas que tenia un cierto parecido con el

-Naruto déjame presentarte a mi hermano Killer Bee- dijo el hombre mientras el rubio extendía su mano al ninja

-mucho gusto soy Naruto Ishura- dijo el amigable rubio justo antes de que el sujeto de lentes sacara un micrófono y comenzara a decir cosas sin sentido en un pésimo rap improvisad (perdón que no lo ponga pero soy malo para eso)

-TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS ESO AQUÍ- grito el furioso líder a lo que de inmediato su hermano guardo el micrófono para ser regañado de inmediato por su parte el rubio podía sentir unos intensos deseos de asesinar proviniendo del Natsumi –**HACHIBI**- grito la furiosa zorra en la mente del rubio

-Hachibi?- murmuro Naruto llamando la atención de los dos hombres, prosiguió una explicación de cómo Bee era el jinchuriki del ocho colas y el rubio explico que era el jinchuriki de la nueve colas, claro cuando menciono que la zorra era de hecho zorra se llevo una exclamación de incredulidad después de todo siempre se asumió que los demonios como los bijus eran generalmente machos, en el interior de Killer Bee el mencionado buey de ocho colas temblaba de miedo murmurando cosas sobre que pensaba que lo había olvidado y no dejaba de repetirlo, al final el rubio procedió a retirarse no sin antes despedirse de sus otros amigos, con Omoi fue facil el queria que se fuera y no pensaran en que lo secuestraron o cosas peores, Karui solo le deseo buen viaje y llego a Samui se despidió de ella con un beso en la mano y la promesa de volver a verla si no fuera porque la conocían sus compañeros juarian haberla visto sonrojarse

En el interior del Naruto Natsumi no dejaba de gritar hasta que al fin el rubio pregunto la razón de su enojo – **aun recuerdo que ese toro torpe y gordo rompió una de mis muñecas favoritas cuando aun éramos pequeños y luego lo negó todo pero ya lo vera un día me las pagara lo juro**- el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca al parecer Natsumi tuvo muñecas de pequeña y el hachibi le rompió una, y quería venganza no sabia si estas feliz de que tuviese un lado tierno o decepcionado de que no superara algo así, pero bueno seria un largo viaje para pensar en eso y en como desquitarse con cierto hokage que lo hizo ir en una misión apresurado cuando tenia muchísimo tiempo de sobra.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen que onda con sarutobi y sus descuidos o seria intencional ustedes que creen, también que le ira a pasar a jiraiya sobrevivirá, al parecer Hinata tiene un lado que no sabia que tenia ni ella misma y Naruto conoció nuevos amigos en especial cierta rubia que parece ya cayo aunque claro falta resolver lo de la distancia pero eso lo arreglaremos con el tiempo verdad que ira pasar cuando el rubio regrese a konoha<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal los rencores de Natsumi


	66. C65: Una desicion

y he regresado el dia de hoy con un nuevo capitulo del fic que espero les sigua gustando ya qu en este capitulo veremos una fiesta una venganza y muchas cosas divertidas no les dire que es porque arruinaria la sorpresa y para no sentirme tentado a decirlo mejor pasemos a los reviews

**KaSuMi MoRiSaTo**:estoy deacuerdo contigo lo de sarutobi fu para darle una leccion al rubio y si hinata es una pervertida aunque no lo parece y hanabi ya perdio su inocencia, siii hay mucho y el hokague les da mucho entretenimiento,creo que el terro le impide pensar al sanin pervertido y hablando de la serpiente es cierto hace mucho que no sale pero de seguro trama algo y si lo matare mas adelante jajajajaja, si ya aparecio konan fue breve pero aparecio, sip samui se unira a la familia, cuantas mujeres tendra el rubio no tengo idea, cuando va a salir natsumi pronto, porque preguntas eso no lo se donde esta tu perro lo siento pero no lo he visto,y ya viene su momento de estirar las colas  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:pues si konan tambien y lo se ni yo vi venir lo de las muñecas y no se pero puede que si dejara algo el sanin en su testamento  
><strong>terminex<strong>: ya agarraron al sanin pervertido rezemos por su alma, segundo si sarutobi se va a hacer tonto pero creo que naruto se va a desquitar, y pronto minato y el teme moriran bajo las manos de naruto y la batalla del rubio contra itachi ya vendra jeje sera muy interesante ver a quien apoya mikoto, y suerte con tus animales  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si era un gran escondite lastima que lo agarraron sin querer, si Ino y Tente son especiales y a Inoichi lo estan atormentando,Hinata salio pervertida y mira que no lo parecia y su hermanita cada dia se parece y actua mas como ella, Yugao se siente con dudas por los comentarios de anko y su manera de aclararlas es cortar a sus amigas en cachitos que dulce es no?, sip sayako se termino por acortumbrar, si el rubio tuvo mala suerte de no hallar a su "gatita" pero se topo con samui y creo que se va a unir a la familia como tu dices mas "pechonalidad" al clan Ishura  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si las hermanas Hyuuga son bastante...interesantes,jejeje es verdad tiene la mente en otro lado y no solo la mente, jajaja puede que tengas razon mas si puede seguir reciviendo esos masajes, si pobre ni sus invocaciones lo protegen  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:creo que estaba tan asustado que no se le ocurrio ese detallito pero bueno el terror extremo suele nublar hasta la mete mas brillante no?  
><strong>marlonx137<strong>:pues segun el la perversidad es lo que le permite seguir aunque yo no descartaria del todo la sangre uzumaki sobretodo con ese talento para levatarse despues de estar medio muerto  
><strong>DRAGON TITANICO<strong>:respondiedo a los 4 reviews no te preocupes tu lee con calma, segundo actualizo rapido gracias a mi chocolatote y a que tengo un archivo con escenas y situaciones bastante extenso que he ido rellenando con el tiempo por eso no me bloqueo con facilidad, y si cuando llegue el momento veremos a la gran youko de 9 colas con lagrimas en los ojos al ver a su futura hija aplastando alguna aldea jajajaja, y creeme el hachibi teme que Natsumi le haga algo mil veces peor que lo que escribiste  
>uff fueron muchos pero aun así soy feliz ahora con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 65: Una decisión<strong>

El rubio Ishura regresaba a la aldea de Konoha ya mas tranquilo y sin tantas presiones como cuando salio a toda prisa para su extremadamente urgente misión diplomática, sonreía malignamente tras idear una buena forma de vengarse del "descuido" del hokage que por alguna razón en estos momentos sentía muchos escalofríos y no tenia idea del porque, Naruto como siempre saludo a los ahora si bien dormidos guardias –(a esto le llamas seguridad apuesto a que un asesino podría pasar fácil frente a ese par)- pensó el rubio ingresando a la aldea y enfilándose a la torre al final de la avenida principal. Llego con relativa normalidad una vez mas sus fans no aparecieron por ningún lado cosa muy extraña lejos estaba de saber que las pobres mujeres estaban en este momento luchando por su vida contra una fosa de arena que lentamente las engullía todo bajo la mirada homicida de Rei que como siempre se divertía sanamente.

Tocaron a la puerta y l hokage ordeno entrar se trataba del rubio quien regresaba de su "urgente" misión el hombre estaba feliz esperaba que con eso dejara sus molestas bromas –yo Hokage_sama- levanto la mirada horrorizado ante el saludo y el tono del mismo pero lo que vio fue aun mas indescriptiblemente horrendo, se trataba de Naruto usando uno de esos trajes de Gai solo que de color naranja con su cabello mal cortado en forma de tazón y medio teñido de negro

–que….que…que te paso Naruto- pregunto el asustado hombre ante el total cambio de imagen de su ninja de elite  
>-nada solo comprendí que las enseñanzas de Gai_sensei son extraordinarias gracias a ellas complete la misión y por ello a partir de hoy este será el atuendo tradicional del clan Ishura- el anciano estaba frío ante lo que escuchaba como demonios su inocente broma degenero en esta abominación –y no solo yo lo usare vengan chicas- la puerta se abrió y entraron las mujeres del clan unas mas avergonzadas que otras pero todas usando el mismo traje naranja que siendo honestos les resaltaba ciertas partes del cuerpo sobre todo a la ojimiel, todas tenían también el corte de tazón –Yo hokage_sama- saludaron todas en sincronía<p>

Sarutobi sintió su brazo izquierdo adormecerse síntoma claro de que le iba a dar un infarto ante la espeluznante escena frente a el, -tenga Hokage_sama para su futuro hijo- dijo Mikoto dándole una pequeña caja con una versión mucho mas pequeña como para un bebe de su mismo traje el pobre estaba al borde del colapso –son muy amables no lo crees Saru- dijo Koharu entrando en escena con un atuendo idéntico mientras el color de la cara de Sarutobi terminaba de irse ella también cayo en esta locura y lo peor sostenía un traje mas solo que rojo –anda ponte el regalo de Naruto_san- dijo su esposa extendiéndole el singular traje, entonces miro a su alrededor rodeado de personas con semejantes atuendos e hizo lo único que le quedaba –aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh- grito con fuerza antes de desmayarse.

Poco a poco los ojos de Sarutobi se fueron abriendo mientras recapitulaba lo sucedido, se levanto de golpe mirando a su alrededor topándose solo con Naruto en su ropa tradicional y con su peinado normal, suspiro aliviado tras esa alucinación – un genjutsu ojisan, te lo merecías por hacerme correr como loco- dijo el rubio entrecerrando los ojos ante la sonrisa nerviosa del hokage que fue bien descubierto -oye te merecías un escarmiento por andar diciendo lo que Koharu_chan y yo hacemos en privado- rebatió el hombre sosteniéndole la mirada al rubio Ishura que le extendía el informe de la misión

-bien y como encontraste kumo- pregunto el hokage a su jounin rubio

-linda aldea muy amigable y con mucho encanto- por la mente del rubio desfilo la imagen de cierta seria rubia de ojos azules y dolores de espalda

-menos mal sabes que ellos tienen dos jinchurikis no y ya conoces a uno dime conociste al otro- pregunto el hombre haciendo al rubio tener una expresión extraña en el rostro

-si...es…peculiar- dijo el rubio al recordar las incesantes rimas de Killer Bee en todo momento y en todo lugar

-bueno esto es todo ya puedes irte Naruto y disculpa por lo de la urgencia pero de verdad necesitabas un escarmiento- dijo el hombre al ojiazul que ya salía de su oficina

-sabes yo no se lo que ustedes hacen aquí solos y si lo supiera no lo andaría contando por ahí porque no le preguntas a tus anbu que siempre ven todo lo que haces- y se retiro mientras el hokage se ponía rojo como manzana al comprender el espectáculo que el y su esposa le daban a sus guardias cada vez que ella venia

El rubio estaba de nuevo caminando por la calle de Konoha enfilándose a casa mientras apreciaba la apacible aldea –AUXILIO- bueno quizá no era tan apacible, corrió hacia el grito detrás de un almacén y se topo con una escena espantosa su pequeño club de fans colgaba de las paredes envueltas en capullos de arena mientras una mas era jalada al centro de unas arenas movedizas todo bajo el ojo de cierta biju –**jajajaja así aprenderán a no acercársele a mi Naruto_kun**- dijo Rei ignorante de la presencia del rubio a su espalda –Rei_chan- dijo el rubio con algo de decepción en su voz atrayendo la atención de su novia demonio –**oh Naruto_kun que haces por aquí**- pregunto con una voz inocente mientras su arena trataba de tragarse a la pobre chica que sudaba a mares por el esfuerzote salvar su vida –puedes dejarlas ir no esta bien que medio asesines a alguien solo para demostrar tu punto o para que no se me acerquen- la ojidorada inflo las mejillas mientras su arena se replegaba y todas libres y asustadas corrían a la libertad –porque hacías esto- pregunto el rubio recibiendo como respuesta un gesto de molestia –**esas quieren alejarte de nosotras no pienso dejarlas**- dijo celosa solo para que el rubio la abrazara y besara con pasión en una lucha de lenguas mientras sus manos descendían por la espalda de la ojidorada hasta acariciar el carnoso trasero, ella le sonrió –**oye seré una demonio pero no soy tan descarada si me quieres llévame a casa y cojeme hasta el amanecer Naruto_kun**- el rubio rió y negando con la cabeza se fue a su hogar acompañado de su ojidorada feliz sin que los dos supieran que a la distancia el club del rubio ya tramaba una venganza.

La residencia Ishura estaba en una pieza incluso el jardín lucia mas cuidado que antes de seguro esa fue Ino, entraron a la casa y el rubio se quedo estupefacto, su sala estaba sin un solo mueble y con globos por todos lados y algunas serpentinas que comenzaban a colocar las chicas –hola chicas ¿Qué hacen?- preguntó el rubio entrando en escena –oh Naruto_kun que bueno que volviste vamos a hacer una fiesta ya hasta tenemos la piñata- dijo Hana señalando al asno de papel mache que colgaba del techo era raro pero su forma se le hacia conocida, lejos estaba de saber el rubio que en su interior cierto sanin peliblanco fue usado como modelo y ahora mismo seguía adentro a la espera de la hora de "romper la piñata" por lo que sabia Tsunade seria la primera en pasar y el sabia que de ahí no pasaría.

De regreso a kumo cierta jinchuriki rubia regresaba de su última misión con un rotundo éxito y se reportaba ante su kage, fue un reporte bien elaborado y conciso de lo que realizo pero sobretodo la precisión y efectividad esos eran sin duda los puntos clave de Yugito

-eres extraordinaria Yugito te extrañare cuando te vallas- dijo el hombre haciendo aparecer una sonrisa en la cara de la chica rubia

-señor significa eso que si me dieron el puesto de embajadora- dijo con su voz llena de ilusión

-aun no es oficial pero pienso yo que si te lo darán nadie mas lo ha solicitado jajajaja- su risa escandalosa no parecía disminuir para nada la sonrisa y el tenue sonrojo en la cara de la chica –por cierto hace como una semana vino un jounin de Konoha que se llamaba Naruto- tan pronto dijo el nombre obtuvo toda la atención de la "gatita"

-Naruto_kun estuvo aquí y yo no…como es posible era mi oportunidad de estar a solas con el y yo andaba de misión, que maldita suerte- dijo la chica llorando a mares dejando al raikage bien callado e incrédulo

-pues lo siento pero no se quedo mucho es mas creo que el equipo Samui le enseño la aldea, y sabes hasta se me hace que el flecho a nuestra niña- dijo eso ultimo mas que nada como broma no era como si de verdad eso hubiese pasado en menos de un día

-como el y Samui cielos a Naruto_kun le gustan grandes de eso no hay duda- dijo la jinchuriki mirando sus propios pechos quizá con algo de chakra y entrenamiento los podría hacer crecer un poco para no perder ante tanta "pechugona" en la aldea de la hoja

Sin decir mas la chica se retiro dejando al raikage callado y pensativo con esa ultima frase acaso ese tan Naruto tenia mas novias y de ser así Yugito estaba dispuesta a compartirlo de ser así cuantas serian y como serian porque ese comentario de "le gustan grades" planteaba muchas posibilidades, el hombre se rió de sus divagaciones y despacio asegurándose de que nadie lo viera saco un conocido libro de abajo del escritorio el nuevo libro de icha icha intitulado "tormenta de pasión" el titulo era prometedor y hasta donde sabia ya había varios volúmenes pero solo había una manera de saber que tan bueno era por suerte el no era tan distraído como cierto ninja enmascarado por lo que asocio muy pronto el nombre del protagonista con cierto rubio de Konoha.

De regreso a Konoha Naruto miraba a sus chicas ir y venir alistándose para una gran fiesta la verdad no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo fue que lo convencieron, quizá tuvo que ver que Tsunade le aplico el movimiento Anko véase rostro entre sus pechos hasta que dijo si a todo, por eso mismo ahora acomodaba unas sillas –Hola Naruto_kun- saludo la conocida pelirroja de lentes poniendo al rubio firme de golpe –hola Karin_chan- saludo algo nervioso el rubio las palabras de aquella nota aun estaban presentes en su mente y a decir verdad no sabia si estar asustado o excitado por eso –estoy aquí para lo que gustes cuando gustes- le guiño un ojo y se alejo contoneando las caderas y meneando el trasero bueno esto resolvía su duda estaba excitado y era muy evidente en este momento.

La hora de la fiesta llego y la música resonó e las bocinas del nuevo sistema de audio de donde lo sacaron ninguna le dijo, todas bailaban cada una con su respectivo clon mientras el original descansaba tras bailar 4 piezas con Tsume otras 3 con Kushina y 6 con Tsunade estaba medio muerto y los pies le dolían horrores, a la fiesta llego en ese momento Hinata acompañada por su hermanita Hanabi que lucia sonriente a diferencia de su hermana que parecía algo fastidiada pero en cuanto vio al rubio se le olvido todo

-b…buenas noches Naruto_kun- de manera asombrosa la Hyuuga logro terminar su frase con solo un tartamudeo

-buenas noches Hinata luces hermosa quieres bailar- pregunto a la sonrojada peliazul que solo asintió

Hanabi inflo las mejillas cuando su hermana se llevo al rubio a bailar hasta que un clon sonriente la saco a la pista curioso que las dos hermanas Hyuuga fuesen tan felices en este momento alejadas de su hogar, el baile culmino y el rubio se volvió a sentar mientras Hinata platicaba con Kasumi con su hermana de pegoste, las indirectas de la pelirroja nada mas no servían y la niña no se iba; todo parecía muy normal hasta que empezó el pleito porque fue nadie tuvo realmente una idea pero ahora mismo Hanabi y Hinata se estaban gritando

-PORQUE NO DEJAS DE QUERER FASTIDIAR HANABI SIEMPRE TRATAS DE ARRUINARME LA VIDA PORQUE- dijo la indignada Hinata a su hermanita de pelo negro

-NO TE FASTIDIO SOLO QUIERO TENER LO QUE TU TIENES SIMEPRE TUVISTE TODO TUVISTE A OTOSAN CUANDO ERA BUENO TU TUVISTE A OKASAN CUANDO ERAS PEQUEÑA Y YO NO, A MI ME TOCO UN PADRE FRIO QUE ME TRATA COMO UN PEDAZO DE MAQUINARIA, Y AHORA TINES A NARUTO_KUN Y NO ES JUSTO NO ENTIENDO PORQUE TIENES QUE TENER A ALGUIEN QUE YO AMO- grito a los cuatro vientos dejando a su hermana callada y a todo mundo viéndola incluso el rubio no aguanto las miradas y salio corriendo siendo seguida de cerca por su hermana.

El rubio se ausento de la fiesta gracias a sus clones y encontró a las hermanas platicando en el jardín sentadas en una silla, al parecer el ojiazul era el primer amor de la Hyuuga menor y eso ahora tenia cierto sentido sobretodo esos sonrojos y esa actitud tímida que tomaba junto a el, las miro abrazarse y consolarse la una a la otra al parecer Hinata comprendía lo que su hermana decía el no escuchaba pero por la cara roja de Hanabi y de su hermana debía ser algo que las avergonzaba, al final Hinata se fue dejando sola a la pequeña y el rubio hizo acto de aparición

-hola Hanabi_chan- la niña se puso aun mas roja

-h…h…hola Naruto_kun- el rubio sonrió esas dos se parecían a cada segundo mas y mas

-lo que dijiste allá adentro – la niña levanto la mirada y vio directo a los ojos azules del Ishura

-es la verdad, se que no soy como onechan y que soy pequeña aun pero se lo que siento- dijo con seguridad en su voz haciendo al rubio sonreír aun mas

-quizá cuando crezcas un poco mas podríamos intentarlo- la niña se puso roja ante esa posibilidad y mas con lo que le dijo su hermana "las buenas hermanas compartimos todo"

Se dejo llevar y le salto encima al rubio dándole un beso, sus labios se rozaron y despacio se tocaron mientras ella se prendía del cuello del rubio que solamente la dejaba ser, pronto la lengua de la niña pedía paso y el rubio impresionado la dejo fue una sorpresa bastante agradable el talento natural de Hanabi para esto sin querer y mas que nada por instinto la mano del rubio bajo y acaricio el trasero de Hanabi que en vez de asustarse solo profundizo mas, al final se separaron y la niña estaba mas que roja –tu primer beso- ella solo asintió antes de desmayarse por el tacto incesante del rubio sobre su trasero –Hyuga al final de cuentas- se rió mientras hacia un clon que la llevara a una de las recamaras de la residencia

En el interior las chicas estaban alrededor de una sonrojada Hinata que de pronto y de la nada se desmayo con una sonrisa medio pervertida en la cara, nadie tenia idea de que le paso, bueno hay quienes dicen que los hermanos comparten un lazo muy especial que en ocasiones les permite sentir lo que el otro siente pero creo que eso es con los gemelos así que ni idea de que le paso a la peliazul

-Hinata estas bien- pregunto Kasumi a su inconciente mejor amiga que no dejaba de sonreir

-no tengo idea de que esta tomando esta niña pero por favor alguien sírvame de lo mismo- dijo Anko con una gran sonrisa en su cara

El rubio regreso y se topo con la escena como con Hanabi la envío a la misma recamara para que se recuperaran las dos hermanas, eso si sin decirle a nadie lo que le hizo a la hermana menor podía ser tonto a veces pero no un suicida, finalmente el momento mas ansiado por las chicas llego y la piñata bajo poco a poco hicieron una fila y la primera en pasar fue Haku curioso la golpeo con mucha saña, luego Tayuya ella no dejo de maldecir mientras trataba de partir al pobre asno, Kin lo apaleo hasta el cansancio, a Kasumi poco le falto para lanzarle algún jutsu a estas alturas el rubio se preguntaba que era eso rojo que le salio a la pobre piñata tras un golpe de Karin, una a una fueron desfilando dándole con muchas fuerzas, al final solo quedaba Tsunade quien apretó el palo con el que le golpeaban con tanta fuerza que el rubio juraría ver que se le desprendía algo de aserrín, soltó un golpe, fue demoledor que le arranco la cabeza al asno –ero sanin?- pregunto el rubio al ver la cara magullada del sanin de los sapos mientras Tsunade cargaba otro gran golpe, no pudo salvarlo fue tan poderoso y violento que el ancho bastón se partió mientras el salía volando por el tragaluz abierto, -eso te enseñara a no usarnos en tus libros pervertido- dijo la ojimiel mientras el sanin desaparecía a la distancia.

Jiraiya aterrizo en la plaza de la aldea todo golpeado y magullado pero con una gran sonrisa al fin después de una semana de incesantes torturas era libre para buscar atención medica, pero aprendió su lección…que va ahora tenia mas ideas para seguir con sus novelas eróticas quizá introducir a una amorosa loli en busca del afecto de su "hermano mayor" solo pensar en el posible escenario le dibujaba una gran sonrisa pervertida en su magullada cara, dejo sus ideas de lado lo primero era encontrar un doctor como pudo el hombre de piernas rotas se arrastro por las calles solitarias de Konoha hasta el hospital; en la residencia Ishura la fiesta continuo hasta altas horas de la noche cuando todo mundo comenzó a caer dormido donde estaba, el rubio aprovecho este momento para saludar a sus inquillas después de todo las ignoro todo el día.

Entro en su subconsciente topándose con nada menos que silencio, algo raro ya que estaba seguro no estaban dormidas, las busco con calma por todo el primer piso sin hallarlas y decidió subir a sus recamaras, primero busco a Kurayami y no hallo a nadie en su recamara –bueno esto ya me preocupa- a sus oídos llegaron risas y sonidos ahogados que lo condujeron a la recamara de Natsumi –_N…Natsumi_sam_- dijo ahogadamente la voz de la peliblanca arqueando una de las cejas del rubio –**sabia que eras suave pero no tanto mmm**- esa fue Natsumi y no soporto la curiosidad por lo que abrió la puerta y se quedo en shock ahí sobre la cama un par de desnudas chicas de piernas entrelazadas frotaban sus húmedas entradas una contra la otra mientras lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento, la hemorragia nasal fue enorme y el rubio quedo bien inconciente, a su alrededor todo se disipo revelando a la sonriente pelirroja con ropa y todo –**te lo mereces por ignorarme todo el día**- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa volteando a la también inconsciente peliblanca con sangre saliendo de su nariz, tuvo una gota en su nuca –**no se si debería asustarme o sentirme alagada de que eso también halla servido en ella**- dijo con cierta duda en su voz.

A la mañana siguiente todas tras reponerse de la resaca estaban como siempre mirando a su rubio entrenar en los terrenos de la casa, a decir verdad se movía mas rápido que antes y eso era bastante impresionante, diviso el blanco a la distancia un maniquí de practica y con un par de sellos lanzo su disco de agua, bombeo chakra y abrió grandes los ojos cuando el disco apenas logro formarse para salir volando y arrancar al muñeco pero fuera de eso no le causo mayor daño, cargo sus puños brillando con electricidad y se lanzo contra el maniquí en el suelo lo levanto de una patada y lanzo un golpe por una fracción de segundo su electricidad flaqueo y el molesto empujo mas chakra en ella, sus manos brillaron poderosas mientras el destructivo puñetazo le abría un agujero al pobre muñeco de entrenamiento antes de hacerlo volar por el aire y caer al suelo trazo los sellos de una prensa de roca que no surgió sino hasta que le inyecto casi 20 % mas del chakra requerido y aplasto al muñeco, de inmediato todas aplaudieron mientras el se quedaba serio y pensativo.

-Tsunade_chan- dijo el rubio atrayendo la atención de la ojimiel

-que pasa Naruto_kun?- respondió ella algo preocupada por la seriedad repentina del ojiazul

-pueden tu y Shizune_chan hacerme una revisión hay algo que quisiera comprobar- dijo con calma mientras la mujer asentía y llamaba a su asistente al interior de la casa, todas estaban bastante calladas ante eso

Sakura llego feliz de la vida tras ser finalmente dada de alta por el amigable medico que la trataba con mucha cordialidad, tan pronto entro se topo con el ambiente serio y pregunto la razón, no lo dijo pero a decir verdad le preocupo la seguridad del ojiazul que ahora mismo salía de la recamara acompañado por las dos mujeres –Naruto_kun esta perfecto me atrevo a decir que su chakra es mas fuerte que nunca- dijo la ojimiel desvaneciendo las dudas de todas pero la pelirosada no dejaba de mirar al serio rubio que brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados se perdía en sus meditaciones donde la pelea contra Kouta de nuevo aparecía para molestarlo –voy a dar un paseo- y sin mas Naruto salio de la casa Ishura sin rumbo fijo.

En otro lado de las naciones elementales el sanin de las serpientes miraba con orgullo como su futuro cuerpo se volvía mas y mas fuerte entrenando bajo su estricto régimen, desvío la mirada a sus informes reunidos por unos cuantos espías después de todo el sanin peliblanco no era en único con ese tipo de conexiones, al parecer las purgas de sangre en Kiri aun seguían y eso lo hacia feliz eso quería decir que pronto podría conseguir nuevos sujetos para experimentar en especial le interesaría alguien que pudiera manipular lava bueno ya encontraría a alguien después de todo se suponía que el clan que hacia eso estaba en Kiri –parece que pronto tendré que hacer un viaje de compras kukukukuku- se rió malévolamente en la oscuridad de su guarida en la aldea del sonido.

En el escondite de Madara Uchiha Sasuke miraba francamente incrédulo el sello que el enmascarado les ofrecía a el y al rubio mayor se suponía que era una llave a un poder mayor, la idea era tentadora pero algo dentro del moreno le decía que no debía confiar en eso, la fugaz imagen del rubio sobre el derrotado paso por su mente fue casi como si alguien la empujara en su mente, su odio nublo su mente y acepto el sello sin chistar, se quitaron las camisas y Madara puso las marcas en sus espaldas estas brillaron con intensidad mientras eran grabadas sobre su piel, de inmediato Minato pudo sentir el oscuro poder que obtuvo fluir dentro de el a gran velocidad entremezclándose con su propio chakra, por su lado Sasuke sintió la marca de maldición disolverse mientras todo su poder se fundía con el intoxicándolo como nunca antes en su vida, una sonrisa torcida adorno su cara mientras soñaba con el día en que el dobe moriría bajo su mano vengadora –descasen una vez que se acostumbren podrán usar su poder con mas facilidad- y Madara salio de la habitación con una sonrisa maligna bajo su mascara de espiral finalmente tenia una forma de matar a esos dos cuando ya no fueran útiles y siendo honestos también podría torturarlos un poco de ser necesario o estar aburrido, si al final conservar a Hyuuga en sus filas fue mas practico de lo que esperaba.

De regreso a Konoha ahora mismo el sol comenzaba a ocultarse a la distancia y el rubio tenia una fugaz recuerdo de su abuelo Okko hablándole sobre su chakra especial y denso, a decir verdad no pensó en eso hasta el día de hoy

Flash back inicia

Un rubio de 6 años miraba al viejo hombre delante de una pizarra verde con gis en mano como todo un profesor dibujando una especie de río que serpenteaba por todo el pizarrón para que lo hacia no tenia idea –Naruto que es esto?- dijo el hombre señalando al dibujo –un río- dijo el niño a lo que el adulto asintió con una expresión alegre en su cara antes de proseguir –este también es un ejemplo del chakra veras, cuando uno crece su chakra también lo hace y por ello fluye através de nosotros y nos deja hacer jutsus es como un rió de energía que nace en nuestro interior, te digo esto porque tu eres diferente- el niño rubio parpadeo confundido al no comprender lo que su abuelo le decía

-Naruto tu chakra es mas denso de lo normal, cuando crezcas se fortalecerá y espero equivocarme se ara mas denso por lo que es probable que tu río se desborde y pierdas el control por eso te entrenare con enfoque en control y uso adecuado de tu poder- dijo el hombre mientras el pequeño niño saltaba de un lado a otro feliz

Flash back fin

El rubio sonrío al recordar a su abuelo y suspiro al parecer tuvo razón con esa idea y ahora solo le quedaba una cosa por hacer para volver a ser el de antes, con decisión a su casa, la cena como siempre fue bastante amena entre toda la familia hasta que el rubio les dejo caer la bomba –me iré de la aldea- un par de platos se cayeron al suelo y se hicieron trizas mientras todas lo miraban sin creer lo que el acababa de decirles -¿Qué?- pregunto la incrédula ojivioleta mientras el rubio suspiraba y levantando la mirada les repetía sus palabras –dije que me iré de la aldea- ninguna dijo nada simplemente lo miraron sin creer lo que estaban escuchando del rubio ojiazul, al parecer Naruto había tomado la decisión de dejar la aldea de Konoha

-es una broma- dijo la pelimorada al rubio que solo negó con la cabeza mientras todas tomaban un aire serio y pasaban a la sala necesitaban una explicación y el rubio se las daría quisiera o no.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen, que les pareció el desquite del rubio para con sarutobi, también que onda con el raikage las cosas que lee, y ya hubo fiesta con todo y sus revelaciones y nuestro prota como vimos ha tomado una decisión muy importante esperemos que lo dejen explicarse antes de matarlo a golpes no creen<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>Pd:pobre jiraiya acabo de piñata


	67. C66: Una condicion

Y aquí estoy de nuevo para traerles el nuevo capitulo donde veremos que rayos le dice Naruto a sus novias sobre su decisión y como se lo explica al hokage que esperemos no se aloque al saberlo, pero bueno como no tengo muchas cosas que decir y no quiero adelantar nada mejor vamos a los reviews

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:estas en todo lo correcto con lo del salto del tiempo en cuanto a tu deuda espero que te la pague antes de que pase a mejor vida y para ligar como el rubio no hay que matar a nadie solo tienes que dejar que un sadico demente te entrene hasta estar al borde dela muerte  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:ese esra l meoyo dejar en suspenso y que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo :D  
><strong>terminex<strong>:no te apures tu estudia mucho jejejeje,si sarutobi se lo merecia aunque fue mucho, creo que el sanin si es inmortal,las luchas a muerte ya vendran sobretodo la de itachi jejeje y suerte en tu lucha espero no desfallezcas  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:quien lo diria verdad,ahora mas que nuca sabemos que orochimaru equivoco el camino en su busqueda de inmortalidad,jajaja que comes que adivinas con lo de la pelirroja,si tine suerte de que sean buenas hermanas jajajaja  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:gran venganza,no sabe en lo que s metio al salvarlas,si esas dos son buenas hermanas,lo de los kages pervertidos es probale,nii planea algo estoy seguro,lo de jiraiya ni yo lo diria mejor,y si en definitiva tiene sus ventajas ignorar a la zorra  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:por suerte todo fue un genjutsu de ser real se nos muere el hokage rejuvenecido, sip madara ya marco a sus futuras victimas, aqui se explicara lo que se trae el rubio no te apures y si Rei esta loca y de esa pelea va a salir con varios golpes cuando menos  
>respondido esto vamos con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 66: Una condición<strong>

Una a una las chicas ocuparon los asientos en la amplia estancia de la residencia Ishura mientras el rubio hombre de la casa se quedaba al frente como el blanco de las miradas de todas las chicas, a decir verdad ninguna podía creer aun que Naruto fuese a abandonar la aldea fuese cual fuese su motivo se negaban a la posibilidad de perderlo y eso era mas que claro

-yo me voy contigo- dijo la rubia ojimiel haciendo a todas mirarla fijamente, -ya una vez me quede sola no se cual sea tu razón para querer irte pero si es lo que deseas yo me iré contigo a donde sea Naruto_kun- dijo Tsunade con gran determinación en su voz

Ella solo fue la punta del iceberg, tan pronto acabo de hablar las demás se soltaron con declaraciones semejantes sobre acompañar al rubio por encima de la aldea de Konoha no importándoles ser marcadas como traidoras lo único que deseaban con todo el corazón era poder permanecer junto a Naruto quien en este momento solo negaba con la cabeza a sus palabras

-ninguna de ustedes abandonara Konoha si quiero irme pero no para siempre- todas ahora si que estaban confundidas ante lo que decía el rubio

-entonces porque si vas a regresar tienes que irte – pregunto Mikoto mirando al rubio que sonreía con melancolía

-recuerdan quien fue mi maestro- todas asintieron a las palabras del rubio después de todo las historias que les contó de Hanzo estaban mas que bien presentes en cada una –pues hubo otro maestro antes que el de hecho fue como un abuelo para mi y de el es de quien tome mi apellido- dijo el rubio levantándose para mirar por la ventana

-¿Quién es Naruto_kun?- la pelirroja mayor estaba bastante curiosa el apellido de Naruto siempre le sonó pero no supo ubicarlo bien de donde

-Okko Ishura el fue mi abuelo- todas se quedaron calladas en especial las alumnas de la sanin que en su juventud les hablo de un gran medico viajero que sanaba a ninjas enemigos y aliados por igual ya que pensaba que el ayudar debía ser a todo mundo y no solo a quien convenía

-espera, hasta donde yo se Okko Ishura murió hace años como podría ser el tu abuelo- dijo la rubia ojimiel mirando fijamente al ninja ojiazul

-es verdad, el murió al defenderme de unos ninjas de raiz fue después de eso que me tope con Hanzo_sensei y bueno el resto de la historia ya la conocen- todas estaban calladas e indignadas de nuevo Danzo y su raíz habían fastidiado la vida del rubio aunque al hacerlo simplemente lo guiaron al mejor maestro que pudo conseguir…el mejor y mas demente maestro.

-lo siento no sabia- todas tenían cierta pena en sus rostros por tocar una vieja herida del rubio que solo negaba con la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto

-no importa eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya, lo que Okko_ojisan me contó fue que yo siempre tuve un chakra muy especial y estoy seguro que al menos tu te has dado cuenta Tsunade_chan- ahora todas miraban a la rubia de prominente delantera

-es cierto pensaba que era porque eras un Uzumaki, pero no tiene nada que ver con eso tu chakra es por completo diferente a todo lo que es sentido se siente mas pesado y es mucho mas grande que el del hokage me atrevo a decir que fácilmente debes tener el doble o triple de chakra que un kage normal- todas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante la revelación si el rubio poseía semejante poder eso explicaría como era que siempre acababa ganando sus combates

-oye si res tan poderoso Naruto_kun porque no aplastaste a Kouta mas rápido digo si tienes tanto chakra debería haber sido mas fácil- dijo Anko levantando la mano como en la escuela para tomar la palabra

-ese es el punto mi chakra es como dijo Tsunade_chan mas denso por obvias razones- todas asintieron comprendían que se refería a su pequeña mezcla de esencias con cierta zorra, - por eso mismo al ser mas denso es mas difícil de modelar cuando entrenaba con Hanzo_sensei el me puso un sello raro que se ocupaba de contener mi poder ara que lograra tener un buen control, durante los exámenes chunin se rompió un poco de ese sello- todas las que estuvieron rememoraron dichos exámenes

- fue cuando peleaste con Orochimaru verdad, el casi te derrotaba y de pronto tras esa explosión de chakra eras tan poderoso como el- dijo Haku con su voz serena como siempre mientras todas recordaban esa sensación de poder de aquel día

-si fue ese momento después de eso mi control poco a poco se fue arruinando me tomo mas de un mes con cientos de clones para recuperarlo al cien por ciento, y luego cuando pelee con Minato el sello se desgarro por completo y desde ese día mi control se fue al carajo- dijo el rubio gimoteando algo decepcionado de si mismo

Todas rememoraron esa pelea al menos las que la vieron, sobretodo la parte en que el rubio menos casi vencido logro sacar una cantidad increíble de chakra de la nada con la que logro darle la vuelta a la situación y obligar a Minato a retroceder bajo el gran poder del rubio pero también estaba el detalle de la cara de Naruto cada que lanzaba un ataque como si estuviese desconcertado o forzando el jutsu cosa que en teoría no debía de estar pasando –lo que necesito es entrenamiento y mucho para lograr controlar mi chakra de nuevo porque resellarlo no es una opción- , todas lo miraban con cierta preocupación al parecer todo giraba en torno a ese descontrol pero si solo se trataba de control porque tenia que irse –entonces entrena con clones como cuando el examen chunin no entiendo porque tienes que irte- dijo Tsume molesta por la actitud del rubio de dejarlas solas –lo clones no me sirven su experiencia no es útil apenas logro hacer 1000 que mas o menos aguanten la practica y aun así los ejercicios convencionales no sirven, si escalo árboles acabo por partirlos, si camino sobre agua acabo creando remolinos sin querer, su trato de subir una pared termino por demolerla, no puedo entrenar con ejercicios simples me guste o no solo hay una serie de ejercicios que me van a ayudar "control estilo salamandra" Hanzo_sensei me entreno con eso y créanme al final mi control fue perfecto es solo que son tan peligrosos y extremos que en la aldea no los puedo realizar- declaro Naruto mientras todas lo miraban con expresiones serias en sus caras.

-entonces solo quieres irte por eso no tiene chiste alguno solo es para lograr controlar tu chakra por favor seguro que no puedes hacerlo en la aldea- hablo Tsume mirando fijamente a su rubio compañero que se le acerco y tomo del mentón por un segundo la mujer espero un beso mientras las mujeres a su alrededor esperaban su oportunidad para saltarle encima –ese es el asunto Tsume_chan control no puedo entrenar aquí podría acabar lastimando a alguien y si no entreno seria casi como volverme una bomba de tiempo y yo nunca podría exponerlas a algo así las amo demasiado como para arriesgarlas y lo sabes- la mujer bien roja solo asintió a sus palabras mientras Mikoto y Kushina miraban incrédulas como la siempre pervertida Tsume se sonrojaba como una adolescente enamorada si en definitiva el rubio lograba cosas imposibles mas cuando se trataba de ellas.

-entonces mañana iras a decirle esto al viejo- dijo Tsunade mientras todas tenían gotas en sus nucas al parecer la siempre habitual falta de respeto del Naruto para con el líder de la aldea se comenzaba a pegar entre todas las mujeres del clan Ishura aunque la mayoría de ellas prefería que el rubio les pegara otra cosa, -**oye Naruto_kun cuando termines ese entrenamiento y tengas mas control te harás mas fuerte no**- declaro la ojidorada a lo que el rubio con cierta duda solo asintió mientras una ancha y pervertida sonrisa se le dibujaba en la cara –**oh Naruto_kun eso quiere decir que cuando vuelvas vas a aguantar mucho mas a la hora de hacernos el amor cierto, apenas puedo esperar**- dijo soñadoramente con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara el rubio solo negó con la cabeza ante las acciones de la peliarenosa, se giro y entonces le salio una enorme gota en la nuca ya que todas tenían la misma mirada soñadora y sonrisa pervertida en la cara sin duda todas tenían una serie de pensamientos no muy santos en ese momento –bueno basta de esto es hora de ir a dormir- despacio una a una se fueron a sus habitaciones hasta que solo quedo la inquilina nueva del clan junto al rubio Ishura

-espero que no te vallas mientras no estoy Sakura- dijo el rubio a la rosada que solo lo miraba con duda –confiare en ti para mantener este lugar en pie no se lo digas a ellas pero son demasiado destructivas las amo y todo pero sin alguien que mande aquí van a terminar demoliendo la casa- la chica tuvo una gota en su nuca antes de reírse como loca e irse a su cuarto mientras el rubio miraba una vez mas por la ventana, se dio la vuelta y tras apagar la luz de la sala subió a dormir el día siguiente seria muy interesante.

Naruto durmió bastante cómodo y por completo ajeno al hecho de que cierta pelirroja de lentes fue sorprendida por la ojivioleta mientras trataba de meterse a su recamara, acabo maniatada en el cuarto de Kushina, después la ojivioleta de nuevo tuvo ese presentimiento extraño y se levanto para volver después con una maniatada Anko atrapada en la misma situación –el no las invito así que se aguantan y se portan bien- dijo militarmente airándose en su cama a dormir mientras las otras dos se zarandeaban toda la noche en busca de su libertad que no llego hasta la mañana siguiente cuando la pelirroja las desato.

Tras un rápido almuerzo el rubio marcho por las calles de la aldea todo parecía normal, los civiles yendo, los ninjas en misiones, los genin correteando a Tora de seguro la esposa del feudal estaba de visita –NARUTO_KUN- y su club de fans saliendo de la nada, si todo estaba muy normal… el rubio perdió el color del rostro mientras la pequeña avalancha de mujeres se le dejaba venir encima y corrió por su vida sin dirección alguna estaba impresionado y aterrado eran civiles y aun así le mantenían el paso eso si que era algo excepcional, al final salto una barda y las perdió, se dio la vuelta y se puso aun mas blanco –estaba mas seguro con ellas- dijo el rubio al ver donde se metió el complejo Inuzuka justo donde Tsume le dijo que no se fuera a meter, despacio comenzó a caminar a la salida cuando el aroma intenso de múltiples hembras de dicho clan saturo su nariz, se dio la vuelta y se topo como con 15 chicas de cabellos entre negros castaños oscuro y claros de edades de entre 20 y 30 años todas usaban ropa demasiado corta incluso unas solo usaban un traje de baño, sus ojos vidriosos y sus miradas fijas no eran buena señal -…hola?- saludo el asustado rubio a la pequeña legión de Inuzuka –ALFA- gritaron todas a la vez antes de tratar de agarrar al rubio y "someterse" a el aunque en ese caso bien podría considerarse violación al final si lo agarraban iba a ser el rubio el que acabara sometiéndolas y eso Naruto lo sabia bien no tenia realmente idea del porque pero algo en esas mujeres le enciende la sangre y lo ha comprobado con Tsume y Hana aunque viéndolo bien cuando la Inuzuka se refiere a todas como sus perras el se siente raramente orgulloso pero bueno este no era momento para eso, como pudo escapo dejando a un montón de tristes y desilusionadas chicas tras de si.

-lo juro este día no puede ser peor-, de nuevo sus fans lo encontraron y se reinicio la persecución por las calles de la hoja en este momento el rubio se arrepentía de no haber dejado que Rei las terminara de matar el día anterior, pero bueno toda acción tiene una reacción, y ahora mismo el estaba en medio de la suya, de nuevo y valiéndose de sus habilidades Ninja las perdió y llego a la torre –dos pájaros de un tiro genial- dijo el rubio mientras entraba a la torre, llego a la oficina de Sarutobi y no vio a la secretaria de seguro fue a buscar algo y el como siempre entro sin tocar –oye tenemos que ha…. AHHHH- el rubio cerró la puerta aterrado con lo que vio sobre el escritorio Koharu apoyada con su vertido levantado mientras su esposo detrás de ella…bueno ustedes comprenden que hacían, al final el rubio aterrado y la pareja avergonzada estaban en la oficina y nadie decía nada

-eres un pervertido ojisan- dijo el rubio negando con la cabeza al "viejo" hombre que solo lo miro con ojos entrecerrados

-me lo dice el muchacho que tiene un harem en su casa- si las palabras de Sarutobi eran bastante molestas mas que nada porque el rubio lo interrumpió en el mejor momento

-si pero yo no lo ando haciendo en publico, que tal si en vez de ser yo es la esposa del feudal la que ha entrado- ahora si que Sarutobi no dijo nada en eso el rubio tenia mucha razón

-bueno ya esta bien ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy Naruto? No creo que hallas venido solo a verme hacerle el amor a mi esposa- Koharu se sonrojo otro poco mientras le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos al hokage que ahora estaba en problemas

-vine a decirte que quiero un permiso indefinido para salir de la aldea- fue directo al punto como le enseño su maestro después de todo para que andar con rodeos

-¿Qué? No puedo darte algo así y menos ahora que estas fundando tu clan y porque quieres algo así- pregunto el curioso hombre mientras su esposa permanecía callada y expectante ante todo lo que se decía

-es necesario mira reúne al consejo y les diré todo ahí esta bien- el hombre asintió y envío a sus anbu por el mencionado consejo de la aldea mientras el rubio salía de la oficina – por cierto no sabia que les gustaba que los anbu los vieran mientras tienen sexo en verdad que los dos son un par de pervertidos- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras abandonaba la oficina con los dos bien rojos en el interior de la oficia.

El consejo se reunió bastante rápido, todo mundo murmuraba la razón para esto excepto claro a 4 mujeres lideres de su clan aunque siendo técnicamente honestos 3 de ellas eran la ultima integrantes del mismo (Kasumi es legalmente Namikaze) y la otra estaba a punto de dejar de serlo por vivir con su compañero fuera de los terrenos del clan, el hokage arribo con su esposa y el rubio Ishura tomando la palabra

-no hemos reunido porque Naruto ha solicitado un permiso indefinido para salir de la aldea- de inmediato las murmuraciones y susurros no se hicieron esperar

-porque Ishura_san desea salir del pueblo- pregunto Shibi Aburame con su voz analítica y lógica

-entrenamiento como muchos de ustedes saben de mi condición de contendor, eso ha acarreado ciertas complicaciones a mi chakra que me obligan a realizar un entrenamiento especial para lograr dominar correctamente todo mi poder sin riesgos para nadie- todo mundo escucho atento las palabras del rubio que sonaba verdaderamente convincente

-porque no realizas el entrenamiento en la aldea- cuestiono Inoichi al rubio ninja a decir verdad la idea de que se fuera le era agradable porque dejaría en paz a su princesa pero sabia que ella sufriría por lo que estaba entre la espada y la pared.

-el entrenamiento no será nada sencillo ni ligero, va a ser peligroso y muy…extremo de otro modo no lograre el control que necesito por eso quiero el permiso indefinido no se cuanto me tome realmente- todo el consejo cayo ante eso a decir verdad era una revelación que no se esperaban

-no podemos arriesgarnos a que mientras estas fuera decidas no volver a la aldea que garantía tendríamos de que regresaras- dijo uno de los comerciantes civiles al rubio Ishura

-tienen mi palabra y estas mi chicas enserio creen que no volvería por ellas después de todo las amo y ellas están en esta aldea- las mujeres presentes hincharon el pecho de orgullo ante las palabras del rubio que en este momento declaraba a todo mundo que las amaba y las hacia sentir muy bien

-en ese caso tengo una idea- dijo Hiashi hablando por primera vez en la reunión –si deseas salir saldrás pero que les parece si reforzamos ese lazo tuyo con la aldea- dijo el hombre con una media sonrisa en su cara que al parecer ponía nervioso a rubio

-y como propones fortalecerlo espero que no sea nada problemático- dijo Shukaki padre del flojo Nara usando la misma palabra favorita que su hijo

-con un matrimonio- todo mundo se quedo callado Naruto y Hokage incluidos ante las palabras del hombre de cabello negro –se que la edad legal para contraer matrimonio en Konoha es de 18 años por lo que automáticamente descarto a mi hija Hinata pero al estar tu bajo leyes de fundador puedes saltarte ese detalle y contraer matrimonio con quien desees que sea mayor de 18 años y se que tienes opciones para ello- todo mundo miro al rubio que simplemente enrojeció ante las palabras del hombre

-bueno yo…como se supone que elija a una usted no me da muchas opciones- estaba francamente asustado ante la idea de tener que escoger a una de ellas y soportar la furia de las demás

-ese es el punto, no quiero que sea una boda que sean 5 – la cara del rubio perdió mas color mientras los consejeros asentían ante la idea de Hiashi antes de darse cuenta todo mundo estaba votando y aprobando la sugerencia del Hyuuga

-bien entonces se decide Naruto podrá salir de Konoha si antes de ello contrae matrimonio oficial con mínimo 5 de sus novias- todos asintieron y se fueron de la sala dejando solo al rubio que aun no se movía de su lugar

-_Naruto_sama esta bien ya se fueron todos_- pregunto Kurayami a su portador que permanecía fijo en su lugar sin decir nada y mirando al vacío –_Naruto_sama dígame algo, Natsumi_san que le pasa?_- estaba francamente preocupada por la aparente ausencia del rubio que seguía mirado a la nada –**no le pasa nada malo solo que al fin comprendió que va a dejar de ser soltero y por partida quíntuple jajajajaja**- la zorra se destartalo de risa mientras el rubio simplemente murmuro -5 esposas- si en definitiva el rubio no sabia que hacer en este momento por ello mismo estaba tan shockeado.

En Kumo nuestro siempre alegre raikage aguardaba pacientemente a que le trajeran otro escritorio, mientras en la calle levantaban los escombros del que arrojo por la ventana cuando se entero de que su hermano organizo un concierto en medio de la academia ninja interrumpiendo todas las clases, y como siempre huyó para evitar su castigo a manos del raikage que en este momento atendía a quien tocaba a su puerta –pase- dijo con su voz gruesa dando paso a una conocida rubia de ropas moradas –me mando llamar raikage_sama- dijo humildemente Yugito entrando y quitándose del paso de los chunin que dejaban otro escritorio para el hombre –si Yugito estuve hablando con el consejo están muy dudosos de que te vallas a vivir a Konoha- dijo el hombre y de inmediato la chica se deprimió un poco ante la posibilidad de no volver a la hoja –quieren que te lleves a un acompañante como tu asistente en tus labores de embajadora- ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de sonreír –eso quiere decir que si?- el hombre la miro seriamente con su rostro duro como la roca antes de sonreír y asentir, de inmediato la feliz chica le salto encima en una fuerte abrazo lleno de alegría –no se preocupe señor no le fallare ya lo vera pero a quien debo llevar conmigo- era una duda muy valida después de todo se suponía que se hospedaría en la casa del rubio esperaba que no fuese un viejo consejero –tu escoge Yugito no te impondré a nadie pero date prisa tienes solo 2 días antes de tener que irte- la rubia asintió como loca antes de salir feliz de la oficina, el raikage volvió a lo suyo revisando documentos de misiones, peticiones de misiones, una queja de un intento de concierto a la salida del hospital…el escritorio voló por la ventana de nuevo.

En las calles Yugito Nii caminaba mas que feliz tras recibir un si por parte del consejo aunque eso si tendría que llevar a alguien con ella la pregunta era quien bueno ya lo decidiría aun tenia algo de tiempo –**soy tan feliz gatita pronto podremos estar con nuestro rubio**- ronroneo Nibi en el subconsciente de la chica –(si pronto estaremos con Naruto_kun)- realmente no se dio cuenta de cuando paso pero en algún momento termino por aceptar los sentimientos de su huésped para con el rubio aunque el ni la conociera –**pronto podremos dejar que nos monte y nos haga ronronear de amor hasta la inconciencia**- Yugito se puso roja pero no negó lo que propuso su huésped felina quizá tanto tiempo juntas ya le pasaba factura –**oye gatita porque no sorprendemos a Naruto_kun y le llevamos otra linda rubia tetona como tu lo serás**- la chica se puso aun mas roja antes de detenerse de golpe en la calle –(NIBI, no digas esas cosas además de quien hablas)- pregunto bastante interesada en el nombre que sugería la gata de dos colas – **esa tal Samui creo que ella y nuestro Naruto_kun se entendieron y si la llevamos el tendrá dos rubias pechugonas directas de Kumo- **dijo la gata a su anfitriona que asintió ante su sugerencia de compañera de viaje –(no es mala idea pero no se de que hablas yo no soy de pechos grandes como Samui Nibi)- dijo la chica mientras caminaba en busca de la siempre fría chica –(**si no lo eres… aun, pero lo serás de eso me encargo yo jijiji**)- la felina pensaba y tramaba ya hacerle algo a su anfitriona para que no tuviera desventajas ante las demás chicas del rubio.

Regresando a la aldea de la hoja ahora mismo el rubio estaba sentado en medio del bosque meditando sobre las posibilidades, es decir siempre supo que se casaría con alguien, pero siempre espero que ese alguien fuese cierta youko pelirroja que por ahora seguía encerrada en su interior, la razón del viaje aparte del entrenamiento radicaba en ella no se lo dijo pero pensaba que quizá hallo la manera de liberarla y obviamente dicho suceso no podía ocurrir en la aldea ya que a como el lo esperaba podría llegar a ser demasiado violento y luego estaba el asunto de esa "estatua" siendo honestos desde que uso su poder sintió que su propio chakra cambio un poco al usarle y eso le preocupaba hasta ahora ese ser era contenido por la zorra y su espada pero que pasaría si retiramos a la zorra de la ecuación no tenia una idea clara pero eso si sabia que el entrenamiento era de hecho necesario de una forma o de otra –(Natsumi_chan tu que crees que deba hacer)- cuestionó a su zorra interna ocultando muy bien su pequeña sorpresa –**pues que otra cosa te queda cásate Naruto_kun pero eso si ni se te ocurra hacerlo con Rei ella y yo aun tenemos que hablar**- dijo amable y dulce y el rubio supo que la ojidorada estaba en verdaderos aprietos mas aun cuando la zorra fuese libre.

El resto del día Naruto considero pros y contras y evalúo las opciones porque siendo técnicos de que tenia opciones las tenia pero las leyes de Konoha le aclaraban un poco el panorama; nadie menor de 18 eso descartaba a Kasumi, Haku, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Kin Tayuya y Temari, suspiro eso era bueno no sabría como pedírselo a alguna de ellas pero le dejaba aun así muchas opciones y para complicarle todo eran de hecho las opciones mas temperamentales de todas; de nuevo pensó aunque si bien se casaría con todas si pudiera y estaba mas que claro que lo seguirían a donde fuera aun quedaban cosas por definir y algunas seguramente no estaban listas para algo como un matrimonio lo que le llenaba de mas dudas la mente.

Caminaba por las calles de Konoha meditando las cosas bajo un henge para evadir a sus fans lo último que necesitaba ahora era terminar siendo correteado por ellas, por un lado su mente recordó a Sarutobi y su felicidad con Koharu el deseaba tener algo así pero cual seria la primera…-lo tengo- dijo triunfante dejando caer su ilusión y corriendo a una joyería tenia anillos que comprar, salio con una enorme sonrisa en la cara con su preciada carga resguardada en su bolsillo por ahora solo se trataba de uno pero estaba seguro de que era la opción correcta como primera esposa compartieron mucho y no se imaginaba su vida sin ella.

Tardo un buen rato en hallarla a la salida de un restaurante, tan pronto se saludaron comenzaron a pasear por ahí sin un verdadero rumbo donde le contó a ella las condiciones que le impuso el consejo cave mencionar que aunque al principio se molesto al final estaba mas que feliz con la posibilidad de volverse oficialmente una señora Ishura, terminaron en los campos de entrenamiento –aquí fue mi prueba para volverme genin- dijo el rubio rememorando el día en como el junto a Jin y Yumi lograron tomar por sorpresa a su sensei de pelo morado y superar su prueba que mas que prueba parecía un juego de caza a los genin, -eres muy importante para mi y lo sabes verdad Anko_chan- la mujer de cabello morado solo asintió con una gran sonrisa lo sabia bien de eso no había duda alguna y mas con la reafirmación que le dio el rubio aquella noche en la mansión del feudal –claro que lo se Naruto_kun por eso yo te apoyare sin importar a cual de tus locas novias escojas como esposa – su sonrisa ancha y llena de alegría hacia alusión a ella misma como una de esas locas

-tu serias mi esposa- pregunto el rubio de golpe extendiendo su mano izquierda con una sortija dorada asemejando una serpiente enroscada alrededor de una piedra morada, los ojos de Anko estaban abiertos a mas no poder –eres importante para mi fuiste mi sensei y te amo lo sabes por eso quiero que seas mi esposa que dices Anko_chan- ella derramo un par de lagrimas de felicidad antes de asfixiar al rubio entre sus pechos con mucha alegría en definitiva ese era un si en letras mayúsculas, ahora solo quedaba informarle al resto sobre esta decisión y esperar a que no se amotinaran en su contra o trataran de matarlo pero bueno aun le quedaban otras 4 decisiones que tomar pero por ahora podía dedicarse a asfixiarse con los suaves pechos de su futura esposa.

* * *

><p>Y así se termina esto, bien que les pareció al parecer todas estaban dispuestas a irse con el rubio quien lo diría, también vimos un poco mas de yugito que ya le dijeron si pero que se lleve a alguien con ella y nibi sugiere y trama acciones a realizar con la rubia que le ira a hacer?, y vimos la brillante idea de Hiashi para que el rubio a fuerzas regrese a Konoha y ahora si esta atrapado y como vimos ya hizo su primera solicitud oficial quienes irán a ser las otras 4 pero eso si que tal que la primera fuese Anko lo esperaban y parece que al fin el rubio tiene un plan para sacar a su zorra no se porque pero presiento que se acerca el sufrimiento para rei<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>Pd: que onda con el sandaime y las cosas que hace con su esposa en su oficina


	68. C67: 5 bodas y un funeral

Y aquí estoy, uff después de escribir el que creo yo es uno de los mas largos capitulos de la historia, ahora las noticias el lunes es día festivo por lo que no se trabaja ni hay escuela así que si es probable que no suba nada el lunes por eso mismo esto es tan grande iba a hacerlo en dos partes pero como cayo el día en lunes dije nah mejor satúralos hoy y que descansen esos tres días por eso mismo aquí les dejo esto pero antes a los reviews

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:hay que leer para averiguarlo, pobre que le habras hecho aunque conociendolo no era nada que no se mereciera jejeje,pues si es cosa de tiempo solo eso para el matrimonio samui es muy joven pero creo que Yugito si la da  
><strong>harryPeru<strong>:bueno la cuestion de la hembra alfa va a dar muchos problemas en el futuro creeme y habra que leer para ver quienes son las esposas del rubio  
><strong>terminex<strong>:mis mas sinceras felicitaciones por tu victoria,y no te preocupes que de jiraiya se va a encargar otra persona jejeje,no lo olvide es solo que aun no llega la hora de cenar con el, y si hiashi tuvo una idea muy...interesante en cuanto a lo de anko como primera esposa hay que empezar con estilo y si quieres saber cuales son las otras tendras que leer esto y si planeo usar algo parecido entre natsumi y nibi en cuanto a lo de konan lo estoy considerando  
><strong>Dark<strong> **Kurogane**:bueno gracias por l review y por leer la historia en cuanto a hinata mmm no estoy seguro pero eso si te adelanto sera un capitulo para ella sola  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:si fue una razon muy simple, si creo que sakura hara sufrir a la gente o la gente a ella?,las pobres inuzuka esta tristes pobrecitas pero si se les vuelve a aparecer el rubio no creo que lo dejen huir de nuevo,si hiashi es bastante imaginativo si se le puede decir asi a su idea, y si anko fue la primera opcion que bueno que estes deacuerdo con las razones,en cuanto a lo que hara el fanclub del rubio habra que leer para saber  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:ya veras lo que tiene que ver con todo esto no seas impaciente por ahora disfruta del capitulo de hoy  
><strong>marlonx137<strong>:pues que viosnario eres como para saber que iba a empezar por anko, si hiashi tuvo una gran idea,jjajaja es buan esa idea lastima que no se le ha ocurrido al sanin pervertido, y tu lista mmm lee el capitulo y averigua que onda  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si yo tambien creo eso,creo que tambien son los mas ricos,si es verdad fue buena idea y si al final se va a acabar casando con todas  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:cierto de desertar habiran qudado algo debilitados,si todas son una pervertidas por lo que imaginaron con su comentario,sakura sufrira creeme,Kushina quiza deberia considerar un trabajo de guardia nocturno,si pobrecitas pero cuidado con lo que deseas creeme,supongo que era inevitable el arrepentirse,los compadezco a los dos de corazon,creem Nibi no va a lloraren dado caso hace berrinche de niña chiquita,mm es una buen enfoque no lo pense antes, y si anko es la primera  
>y tras los reviews vamos a lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: contenido lemon en este capitulo, han sido advertidos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 67: 5 bodas y un funeral <strong>

Naruto y Anko llegaron a la residencia Isaura bien tonados de la mano en especial la mujer pelimorada que no paraba de mirara su reluciente anillo de compromiso, entraron a la casa y como siempre fueron recibidos por el sonido de las mujeres yendo y viniendo por la casa – PUEDEN TODAS VENIR A LA SALA- grito el rubio y casi de inmediato la sala fue llenada por el total de inquilinas una cosa era pensar en decirles y otra muy diferente el hacerlo con ellas ya enfrente -¿Qué pasa Naruto_kun?- pregunto Kushina al pobre rubio que no paraba de sudar, y de verse nervioso –como saben el consejo me dijo que si deseo irme a entrenar debo casarme con 5 de ustedes antes de irme- obviamente mas de una de las genin salto emocionada ante esta pequeña revelación –pero las leyes descartan a las menores de 18- sus aspiraciones se hicieron pedazos ,-por ello mismo ya he tomado mi primera decisión y no es que las demás no valgan lo mismo es solo que no sabia a cual elegir y con ella compartí cosas no pude solo ignorarla- a estas alturas la mayoría de las mujeres presentes ya tenia los ojos entrecerrados mirando fijamente a Anko quien no se le despegaba al rubio –mi primera esposa será Anko_chan- la mujer enseño su bello anillo y paso lo esperado –Mátenla- dijo Tsume mientras todas le saltaban encima a la mujer

Naruto trataba de calmarlas pero simplemente se negaban a escuchar estaban tratando de despellejar a la pelimorada sin importarles en lo mas mínimo la presencia del rubio, se preocupaba no quería que alguna saliera lastimada –YA BASTA- grito con fuerza mientras la marca de su cuello brillaba tanto en el como en las chicas de inmediato todas sintieron su corazón calido y se detuvieron en el acto no sin ates notar algunas de ellas las marcas que llevaban en el cuello –basta de esto saben que todas son iguales para mi no entiendo porque tienen que tratar de asesinarse- todas miraron al piso antes de decir un lo siento a coro y calmarse al fin.

Pronto Kurenai estaba feliz abrazando a su miga justo antes de que comenzaran a cuchichear sobre las cosas que había que comprar y planear porque como el rubio tenia que partir pronto y aun tendrían que oficiarse otras 4 bodas porque eso si quizá todas estarían casadas con el pero le daría su día especial a cada una para que no tuviesen que compartirlo con ninguna otra ya tenían bastante con tener que compartirlo a el –Naruto_kun tengo algo que preguntarte- dijo Mikoto llamando la atención del rubio y de todas quienes pensaban que la Uchiha se les adelantaria -¿Qué cosa Mikoto_chan?- pregunto amigable Naruto mientras la mujer de cabello negro se señalaba al cuello al sitio donde ahora la marca ya no se veía –hace un momento cuando nos detuviste unas marcas nos aparecieron, no nos lastimaron estoy segura pero que eran ya que vi que la mayoría de nosotras la tiene- dijo dudosa mientras el rubio suspiraba habría preferido tener un poco mas de tiempo antes de explicarles lo de las marcas

-bueno eso es simple, como Natsumi_chan y yo somos pareja ella me dijo que esa marca aparece mas que nada para enfatizar nuestra unión y hacerla evidente a quien desee tomarla lejos de mi, puesto que a todas ustedes las amo también fueron marcadas de igual manera es como un reconocimiento de que somos compañeros o algo así- el rubio dejo de hablar y todas lo miraron fijamente mientras parpadeaban un par de veces asimilando la información recién revelada por el ninja rubio que ahora mismo consideraba que no fue buena idea decirles eso

-es maravilloso es casi como decir que somos ya tus esposas- dijo una soñadora Anko mientras todas cuchicheaban sonrientes ante la revelación del rubio que ahora mismo tenia una gran gota en su nuca, -entonces estamos casados?- pregunto Shizune puesto que ella también tenia la marca a lo que el rubio no supo que responder –**es mas como una marca de amor Shizune significa que el te ama y tu lo amas**- dijo la alegre voz de Rei mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras –lo sabia Naruto_kun es un verdadero Alfa, por eso solo las mejores merecemos su amor, es oficial todas somos las perras de Naruto_kun- el rubio negó con la cabeza a la ya habitual frase de Tsume no veía que ninguna lo miraba como ella fuera de Hana –pues no suena tan mal- el rubio miro en shock a Kushina quien parecía aceptar las palabras de su amiga –bueno se podría decir que somos una jauría en ese caso no- dijo Mikoto mientras el rubio se preguntaba si se desmayo y alucinaba –pues en ese caso somos perras felices jajaja- ahora si que el rubio tenia que estar alucinando incluso Tsunade lo aceptaba camino como zombi hasta la cocina por un vaso de agua para echárselo en la cara eso no podía ser real a menos de que al fin Tsume impusiera sus pensamientos de manada, lejos estaba el rubio de pensar que entre Tsume y cierta yuko que compartía su visión en manada de la vida mas la marca contribuían a ablandar y amoldar las percepciones de las mujeres de la casa –(**no todas son perras Tsume también habemos lindas zorritas jejeje**)- se rió Natsumi en el subconsciente del pobre Naruto que no sabia lo que su zorra tramaba.

Al final de la noche todas acordaron ayudar a planear la boda, en menos de dos días todo mundo acudía a los jardines de la mansión Ishura para el feliz acontecimiento, las primeras hileras de ambos lados de la novia y novio eran ocupadas por todo el clan Ishura o mas especifico por todas las mujeres excepto una de cabello morado amiga de Kurenai y Anko –porque me haces céntrame aquí- se quejo Yugao a su amiga ojiroja –no te quejes que Anko te quiere cerca dijo algo sobre que te vieras a ti misma en ella- a decir verdad Kurenai no le entendió muy bien pero Yugao si después de todo imaginarse a ella en el lugar de su amiga cuando las dos tienen el mismo color de cabello no era tan difícil, justo atrás de ellas el hokage en su ropa mas formal acompañado de su elegante esposa, a un lado la esposa del feudal llorando conmovida por la boda y apretando a su pobre gato hasta la muerte, los lideres del clan se sentaron del otro lado, Hinata estaba junto a su padre y hermana llorando como loca o las bodas le afectaban o era el hecho de no poder ser ella, un poco mas atrás los demás jounin invitados y los genin sentados hasta el final donde como siempre Shino Jin y Yumi poseían un asiento privilegiado el rubio habría preferido sentar a sus amigos mas cerca pero no pudo con eso del protocolo y las reglas.

Finalmente el rubio apareció todo de negro bastante elegante de inmediato varias de las mujeres presentes se sonrojaron incluso la esposa de cierto hombre rubio que hora mas que nunca quería a Naruto bien muerto, fue entonces el turno de Anko con un apretado traje de falda muy corta y pronunciado escote de color blanco con tonos en morado aquí y allá a decir verdad era igual que la mujer a los ojos del rubio hermoso y endemoniadamente sexy curiosamente la acompaño hasta el altar el mismo Ibiki ya que para toda la sección de interrogación la mujer de cabello morado era como parte de la familia, tras una mirada amenazante el rubio se retiro a su lugar y el sacerdote dio inicio a la ceremonia –no podemos saltarnos esto e ir directo al los declaro marido y mujer- dijo una fastidiada Anko haciendo a todo mundo reír mientras el ofendido hombre negaba con la cabeza bueno habría que chutarse mas de 40 minutos de sermón; finalmente tras una ceremonia eterna llego el momento mas esperado –bien puedes besar a la novia- el rubio tomo a Anko de la cintura y se besaron con pasión y el hecho de que ella levantara la pierna para rodear al rubio dejando a los presentes verle casi todo no ayudo a vitar los desmayos generales, tan pronto se separaron el sonrojado hombre termino la ceremonia –les presento a Naruto y Anko Ishura- todo mundo aplaudió.

Fue una fiesta movida y agradable donde todo mundo se divirtió y donde las demás chicas del rubio se conformaron con bailar con clones después de todo este era el día especial de Anko y solo ella tendría al original toda la noche, cortaron un pastel y cenaron delicioso, fue en ese momento que el rubio abordo a su nueva esposa –cierra los ojos- ella obedeció sin dudar mientras el rubio la abrazaba y se sentía desvanecer como en su tradicional sunshin, abrió los ojos tras sentir lo mismo un par mas de veces y se quedo maravillada estaban en una gran recamara de gran cama con cortinas moradas en la ventana y amueblada con bastante estilo la chica miro por la ventana y se quedo aun mas en shock –el bosque de la muerte, estamos en la torre?- pregunto a lo que el rubio solamente sonrió a sus palabras – se que este lugar te gusta y lo arregle un poco para nuestra noche de bodas Anko_chan- ella se sonrojo un poco y se lanzo a sus brazos.

Se abrazaron con fuerza mientras sus labios chocaban en un intenso beso donde sus lenguas jugueteaban rozándose una contra la otra, las manos del rubio no perdían el tiempo y acariciando la espalda de su esposa alcanzo el ziper lateral que bajo despacio mientras el beso s rompía con un hilo de saliva uniendo sus labios, ninguno dijo nada simplemente el vestido de Anko cayo al suelo revelando su glorioso cuerpo desnudo, el rubio negó un poco al parecer a su esposa le pareció divertido no usar ropa interior este día, la beso de nuevo empujándola contra la pared hasta golpearla, las manos del rubio recorrieron la suave piel de Anko desde el trasero carnoso has la espalda alta, despacio bajo por su cuello llenándola de besos hasta que estuvo frente a sus pechos, con suavidad los amaso a la vez mientras su sonrojada pelimorada dejaba salir gemidos de placer ante sus caricias incesantes, se prendió de uno de los pezones y ella gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio chupaba con dulzura –Naruto_kun..no pares- su voz ahogada era claro síntoma de que disfrutaba de las atenciones del ojiazul, se alejo del pezón para saltar al otro y repetir la suave caricia haciéndola temblar por completo sus piernas parecían flaquear mientras un intenso río de fluidos vaginales escapaba de su entrepierna, el rubio la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la cama dejándola sobre las suaves sabanas brillando con una fina capa de sudor con sus pezones ensalivados y duros y un delicioso aroma escapando de su entrepierna, Naruto se desnudo despacio mientras Anko lo comía con los ojos, finalmente toda su ropa desapareció y los ojos de la pelimorada brillaron de lujuria cuando vio el duro miembro alzándose listo para todo, el rubio tomo asiento en la cama con una gran sonrisa –anda Anko_chan los dos sabemos que quieres – la mujer con una gran sonrisa en su cara se arrastro sobre la cama y por un costado del rubio rozando sus grandes pechos contra su muslo lamió el miembro del rubio, latió feliz mientras ella lo cubría de saliva en un acto que todas realizaban casi como una regla, despacio el miembro del rubio quedo brilloso mientras los labios de Anko envolvían la cabeza del pene, chupo con fuerza mientras engullía el miembro de Naruto quien gemía gustoso mientras era devorado por Anko pronto todo su pene entraba y salía de la boca de la mujer que se movía a gran velocidad sobre el duro miembro –Anko- y el rubio sujeto su cabeza clavando su miembro hasta la garganta sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y llenaron de lagrimas mientras el espeso semen inundaba su boca y entraba hasta su estomago, fueron intensos instantes hasta que el rubio la soltó y ella tosiendo un poco se incorporo –casi me ahogo…fue delicioso- su voz lujuriosa solo hacia sonreír mas al rubio, la tomo de las piernas y la jalo hacia el con fuerza ella cayo de espaldas sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa y una ansiedad mas que palpable en su húmeda entrada –mi hermosa Anko_chan esto es lo que quieres verdad- dijo el rubio rozando su pene contra la mojada entrada en una caricia que atormentaba a la mujer –si si siiii dámelo Naruto_kun métemelo hasta el fondo lléname mi amor- el rubio acomodo sus piernas en sus hombros mientras empujaba suavemente su miembro en ella –es tuyo Anko_chan- y se clavo.

Anko gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio penetraba hasta el fondo de su ser abriendo su apretada vagina, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar mientras el rubio con sus piernas al hombro la penetraba con fuerza, su húmeda vagina aceptaba gustosa el miembro duro del rubio amoldándose por completo a su forma era ya un hecho que solo Naruto lograría darle placer a Anko y a ella le encantaba, los testículos del rubio golpeaban contra la salida húmedos por los jugos vaginales haciendo un húmedo golpeteo mientras el miembro entraba hasta el fondo y salía para volver a clavarse con fuerza –mas no pares párteme en dos Naruto_kun mas- las suplicas de Anko solo encendían mas al rubio quien tomándola de las manos y aun con sus piernas en los hombros la alzo de la cama empujando dentro de ella aun mas y con mas fuerza, la matriz de ella no aguanto mucho antes de que el miembro entrara hasta el fondo, el orgasmo fue violento mientras el rubio no paraba de moverse en su interior, sus ojos en blanco y su boca abierta jalando aire daban cuenta del intenso placer que sentía en estos momentos, el rubio se clavo aun mas fuerte y con un gemido animal libero una intensa descarga llenando el vientre de Anko con su candente semilla, ella se arqueo de nuevo siendo victima de otro orgasmo, la dejo caer suavemente sobre la cama saliendo de ella mientras un poco del blanco fluido escapaba del interior de Anko.

Despacio se como a su lado besándola suavemente en el cuello volteándola de lado, ella gemía suavemente ante las caricias del rubio sobre su vientre, sobre sus pechos y sus muslos separándolos suavemente alzándole una pierna en el aire, despacio acomodo su miembro erecto entre las nalgas de Anko y empujó suavemente contra la entrada posterior, Anko dejo salir un gemido ahogado cuando su culo se abrió dejando entrar al rubio en ella –mi Anko_chan es tan apretada- susurro a su oído mientras empujaba con suavidad entrando cm a cm en ella que no paraba de gemir ante la entrada en su ser, al final el rubio estuvo por completo dentro de ella inmóvil latiendo en su trasero; la tomo de las caderas y giraron sobre la cama quedando ella sobre Naruto dándole la espalda –úsala tanto como gustes Anko_chan- dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente sus muslos, ella acomodo sus manos sobre la cama como pudo y se alzo en el aire para dejarse caer, los dos gimieron mientras el rubio ingresaba en ella de nuevo, el movimiento se repitió cada vez con mas fuerza mientras la pelimorada cabalgaba al rubio entre gemidos y quejidos de placer subiendo y bajando dejando a sus pechos balancearse libres en el aire, Naruto se incorporo tomando sus senos por la espalda amasándolos con suavidad mientras ella no dejaba de moverse –Naruto_kun mas, esta tan duro tan grande te amo te amo- no estaba seguro de si se lo decía a el o a su pene quizá se lo decía a ambos, si eso era lo mas seguro, pronto ambos llegaron al clímax juntos -ANKO/NARUTO- ella se clavo hasta el fondo y se arqueo con fuerza mientras el rubio dejaba salir otra abundante carga en el interior de Anko mientras los dos se perdían en el orgasmo, de nuevo el rubio salio de ella y la recostó en la cama mientras un poco de su semen escapaba del abierto orificio su pene seguía aun en pie de guerra –esta noche mi Anko_chan te dejare bien claro que solo eres mía- dijo con una sonrisa amorosa y lujuriosa mientras de nuevo se acomodaba sobre ella.

Un par de días han pasado desde la boda y varias cosas han ocurrido, primero Anko ha estado de un humos maravilloso lo que resulta bastante espeluznante mas para las personas a las que interroga, segundo el rubio ha estado pensativo preguntándose quien de sus novias será la segunda elegida, tercero Yugito llego de pronto envuelta e una gabardina y bastante apenada junto a su acompañante que el rubio reconoció de inmediato en cuanto la vieron las chicas se perdieron entre mirarla a ella y a Tsunade –disculpe sensei ustedes no son familia- pregunto Mikoto al notar la obvia semejanza entre ellas dos, claro que no eran familia pero eso resultaba difícil de creer –Tsunade_sama es un honor conocerla- dijo Samui humildemente haciendo una reverencia ante la mujer de ojos color miel que saludo cortes –Tsunade_sama deseo hacerle una pregunta…¿como soporta usted los dolores de espalda?- directa y sin rodeos pero bueno considerando la clase de vida que ha tenido hasta ahora con esos dolores resulta bastante lógico que se lo preguntara en la primera oportunidad –niña no es nada que un poco de chakra en la base de la espalda no arregle eso da soporte y evita que te duela aunque considerando tus proporciones no me extraña que te duela yo tenia la misma talla a tu edad jajajaja- todas se quedaron en shock ante la imagen mental de una Samui adulta con unos pechos tan grandes como los de la ojimiel, finalmente Yugito y su acompañante tras saludar al rubio y recibir otro masaje de su parte se fueron a sus habitaciones, una vez dentro Yugito se quito la gabardina y se miro al espejo bastante apenada, ella siempre fue copa c casi d y ahora gracias al influjo de cierta gata pervertida era mas que copa d dios quizá la única que la superaba en esa casa era la pelirroja ojivioleta y eso era demasiado –(maldición Nibi porque me hiciste esto)- se quejo en su mente ante su gata pervertida –**no te quejes gatita sabes que a Naruto_kun le gustan grandes además solo están algo inflamadas por el proceso cuando bajen se verán menos exageradas y mas acariciables aunque esa rubia si que las tenia enormes no las quieres de ese tamaño**- -(NO)- con esto era suficiente esa gata hasta cuando ayudaba terminaba por fastidiar la vida de Yugito.

Volviendo con el rubio en este mismo momento estaba en el tejado de la casa apreciando el atardecer, era hermoso con sus tonos naranjosos, -aquí estas no te pierdas así que pronto será hora de cenar- dijo Kushina a la orilla del tejado – lo siento necesitaba pensar- dijo el rubio sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar obviamente se refería a su siguiente elección de esposa cosa que tenia a todas muy curiosas –ah ya veo y a quien escogiste- estaba llena de curiosidad su voz cuando pregunto sobre eso al rubio Ishura –ella es especial, fuerte y decidida, pero también puede ser vulnerable, es muy dulce y en verdad apasionada aunque sus cambio de carácter a veces asustan se que es solo porque se preocupa por quienes ama, es la elección correcta estoy bien seguro de eso- la pelirroja se quedo seria ante la imagen mental de su sensei después de todo ella se aplicaba muy bien a dicha definición; el rubio desfilo sobre el tejado a paso serio y se detuvo frente a la ojivioleta, le acaricio una mejilla acomodándole el cabello mientras se sonrojaba , despacio puso frente a su rostro su mano abierta con un anillo de oro de remolinos dorados atrapando una bella piedra roja estaba estupefacta y no decía nada ante la mirada del rubio –serias mi esposa Kushina_chan- ella no dijo nada solo lo beso con fuerza dejando salir ligeras lagrimas de felicidad, le puso el anillo y llego la hora decirles a las demás.

En el interior de la casa todas se reunieron de inmediato en la sala ante la llamada del rubio señor de la casa que les informo de su solicitud formal para con la pelirroja, de inmediato hubo felicitaciones en especial de Kasumi mientras cierta Inuzuka maldecía en voz baja haciendo sonreír al rubio por su actitud infantil y cierta depresión de parte de Yugito que se le fue en cuanto el rubio beso su mano; de nuevo la boda se planeo rápido y otra vez todos se reunieron en los jardines del complejo Ishura, una vez mas todos sentados de la misma manera excepto Anko quien ahora encabezaba una de las filas justo hasta el frente privilegio de esposa supongo, igual que la vez pasada Hinata no dejaba de llorar de alegría mientras Hiashi negaba con la cabeza y Hanabi reprimía su llanto, en esta ocasión el feudal asistió junto con su hijo que no paraba de mascullar cosas sobre rubios suertudos y eso si con un par de rollos de tela en su nariz por si acaso.

Naruto entro en escena con el mismo atuendo de la vez pasada después de todo lo clásico nunca pasa de moda, luego apareció Kushina enfundada en un kimono lavanda con vivos de flores rojas y detalles en color oro elegante y hermoso como ella, la entrego un anbu uno viejo al parecer el antiguo capitán de la mujer en sus días como parte del escuadrón, una vez mas se chutaron el interminable sermón incluso el rubio juraría fue mas largo que la vez pasada –puedes besarla- el rubio no perdió el tiempo y abrazando a la pelirroja con cariño le dio un gran beso que culmino con una mas que feliz Kushina –les presento a Naruto y Kushina Ishura- de nuevo todos aplaudieron.

Al igual que la vez pasada fue una fiesta bien animada donde no faltaron los clones de sombra del rubio inclusive uno de ellos bailaba con Hanabi bajo la atenta y algo intimidante mirada de Hiashi mejor no decirle que la beso y le manoseo el trasero si quería llegar a tener hijos algún día, al igual que con su pelimorada el rubio le pidió a la pelirroja que cerrase los ojos, pronto sintió el sunshin del rubio envolverla y arrastrarla lejos de la aldea hasta quien sabe donde, finalmente los abrió y se quedo sin palabras, frente a ellos un gran y tranquilo lago se alzaba calmado en toda su extensión reflejando la luz de la luna y las estrellas a un lado una bella cabaña donde el rubio le pidió entrar, la gran ventana dejaba ver perfectamente el lago, estaba decorada con sencillez tal como a ella le gustaba pero eso si con cortinas rojas y una gran cama –yo construí este lugar solo para ti Kushina_chan- se besaron suavemente mientras el rubio cerraba la puerta y se perdían en su propio mundo.

Pronto las manos de la ojivioleta despojaban al rubio de su traje hasta que lo tuvo solo en ropa interior y con un bulto mas que grande debajo del boxer, se sonrojo al saber lo que era, se arrodillo frente al rubio que de espaldas a la pared miro a la ojivioleta liberar su pene que saltaba ansioso de atención, ella sonrío y se relamió los labios, despacio cubrió la cabeza con su lengua untándole el propio jugo lubricante por sobre el miembro del rubio que pronto brillaba cubierto de la saliva de Kushina, sus labios se abrieron y rodearon el glande en un beso suave y sutil que hizo al rubio gemir con fuerza –sigue …eres la mejor Kushina_chan- eso solo la alento mas, pronto todo el miembro del rubio se perdía entre los rojos labios de la ojivioleta que lo engullía con fuerza y pasión como tratando de arrancarlo a chupadas, el rubio no aguanto mas – AAAHH- clavo su pene en la boca de la pelirroja casi hasta la garganta y estallo con fuerza sus mejillas se inflaron un poco justo antes de tragar el abundante caudal del rubio, que la libero tras su poderoso orgasmo, ella se saco el pene de la boca y el rubio suyo de pie con su miembro en pos de guerra, el kimono salio volando y una sensual y desnuda Kushina en el suelo lo miraba coqueta e invitante al rubio –anda ven aquí Naruto_kun y tómame de una vez- no se lo tuvo que decir dos veces, el rubio se dejo caer sobre la pelirroja sus piernas se separaron por instinto cuando el estimulado Ishura se dejo caer sobre ella, su pene duro e inflamado abrió la vagina de un golpe arrancándole un fuerte gemido mientras se hundía en ella lentamente, los brazos de Naruto estaban a sus costados y Kushina los tomaba con fuerza mientras el rubio la penetraba despacio y sin detenerse, se detuvo a la mitad del camino –eres mía mi Uzu_hime y siempre lo serás- clavo su pene hasta el fondo de un golpe, orado el útero y ella se arqueo un poco mas y habría tenido un orgasmo solo con eso, el rubio retrocedió y comenzó el movimiento de entrar y salir produciendo un concierto de gemidos de parte de la ojivioleta que sentía al rubio llegar a su matriz en cada embestida, sus ojos estaban casi en blanco cuando el rubio cargo una estocada poderosa que la levanto un poco del suelo y no lo aguanto –AAAAAAAAHhhhhhh- sus piernas se cerraron en torno al rubio mientras su orgasmo manchaba con sus fluidos al Ishura y a la alfombra sobre la que estaban, Naruto no se detuvo empujando una y otra vez dentro de ella mientras Kushina no paraba de gemir el rubio no paraba de poseerla al igual que con Anko su vagina se amoldaba a la perfección al miembro del rubio garantizando que solo el lograría hacerla gemir de esta manera ahora el y solo el podría hacerla gozar el rubio empujo con fuerza y sintió su miembro inflamarse en una señal clara de su próximo estallido, se clavo hasta el fondo y estallo con fuerza llenándola como siempre mientras la pelirroja sucumbía ante otro orgasmo causado por el rubio.

No salio de ella en vez de eso la tomo de la cintura y la llevo hasta la cama mientras su miembro duro rozaba su útero lleno de semen, suavemente la elevo y dejo caer, Kushina gimió al igual que el rubio que ahora mismo mamaba sus pezones sin dejar de moverse debajo de la ojivioleta –algún día…tu yo tendremos hijos hermosos Kushina_chan lo se- dijo el rubio empujando en la mujer que se perdía en el mar del placer que el rubio desencadenaba en su interior, su pene horadada su llena matriz sin importarle nada, los gemidos eran intensos así como el aroma a sexo en la cabaña donde la luna se reflejaba sobre el lago, -Kishuna_chan te amo quiero hacértelo toda la noche aahhhh- gimió el rubio sin dejar de abrazar a su pelirroja que solo se balanceaba sobre su miembro –Naruto_kun mi amor no pares mas mas házmelo sin parar toda la noche- el rubio se hundió en ella hasta el fondo y libero otra gran carga de semen que calentó el que aun estaba en el interior de la mujer, su vientre se desbordo por los costados del miembro del rubio por los que escurría el semen caliente, finalmente se retiro de ella y una generosa cantidad de semen se escapo, despacio la mujer se acomodo en cuatro sobre la cama –anda Naruto_kun cumple lo que dijiste y házmelo toda la noche- el rubio sonrió de que cumpliría lo haría y esa pelirroja sabría bien quien es su alfa como diría Tsume.

De nuevo a los dos días el rubio estaba ya en casa soplándose los coqueteos incesantes de Karin que trataba de convencerlo de elegirla a ella a pesar de la limitante de edad cosa que parecía o no saber o no importarle, por otro lado estaba su siguiente elección que lo tenia en constante duda, por un lado estaba Mikoto pero no estaba seguro de si ella se sentía lista para dejar por completo a su familia atrás luego Kurenai una gran elección si no fuera porque cuando se lo insinúo se puso nerviosa y salio huyendo al parecer no se sentía lista para un compromiso así y reacciono como Hinata salio corriendo, seguía con sus dudas, bien podría pedírselo a Yugito pero en ese caso tendría que esperar la respuesta de kumo los invitados y se tomaría demasiado tiempo cosa que el sentía se le agotaba tuvo un momento de iluminación al mirar por la ventana y ver a cierta persona entrenando los movimientos de su familia, salio al jardín y le miro con cuidado a decir verdad lucia algo molesta y como no estarlo siendo quien era y al no ser considerada pero eso cambiaria en este momento

-hola Tsume_chan debo decir que te ves muy hermosa el día de hoy- saludo el amigable rubio acercándose a la mujer Inuzuka

-gracias Naruto_kun ya sabes una siempre debe verse bien para su alfa- dijo orgullosa inflando el pecho

-Tsume_chan se que te ha molestado que te relegue no tienes que negarlo es obvio el otro día escuche que casi matas a Kiba porque sugirió que ibas a ser una quedada- la mujer se rió mientras en otra parte de la aldea cierto chico perro sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo –Tsume_chan mi sexy perra..¿te casas conmigo?- y se arrodillo extendiéndola un anillo igualmente de oro con una piedra color café engarzada entre colmillos todo mundo pudo ver esto y ninguna se quejo con el humorcito que se había cargado esa mujer esto era una gran noticia, ella solo le salto encima al rubio airándolo al suelo sin dejar de abrazarlo y de frotarse contra el, viéndolo bien parecía que ellos estaban

-POR DIOS NO HAGAN ESO AHÍ PAR DE EXIBICIONISTAS- grito una sonrojada y ofendida pelirosada mientras en la torre del hokage el y su esposa estornudaban sin razón aparente.

Una rápida planeación después todo mundo asistía a la boda de ese curioso par, acomodados de la misma manera que en las bodas anteriores solo que con Kushina y Anko al frente y si Hinata lloraba como siempre mientras su hermanita lagrimeaba y Hiashi negaba ante toda la imagen, curiosamente también se invito a Kiba quien en este momento tenia un bozal…¿? Idea de Anko para que no dijera nada impertinente lo cierto era que el chico estaba mas que molesto por la inmensa surte del rubio nadie se quejo con lo del bozal ni siquiera el propio Akamaru, de nuevo el rubio regreso ahora con un traje en color beige un buen giro a su estilo siempre negro, apareció Tsume escoltada por uno de los ancianos del clan Inuzuka enfundada en un kimono café con estampados de cachorros (de que otro seria) estaba algo escotado y corto para presumir sus piernas mientras se acercaba al rubio – ella es una gran mujer cuídala bien- dijo el anciano antes de volver a su lugar para que empezara la larga y aburrida ceremonia de nuevo, una vez mas el rubio juraría que fue mas larga que la anterior de nuevo el honre los dejo besarse y de no haber sido porque estaban en un sitio publico habrían terminado haciéndolo ahí mismo con lo intenso que se volvió el beso –he aquí a Naruto y Tsume Ishura- una vez mas todos aplaudieron y dio inicio la fiesta

Cave mencionar que durante toda la fiesta Tsume no se le despego ni un segundo al rubio mas que nada por las Inuzuka invitadas a la boda que no dejaban de ver a su esposo como deseando un pedazo de el y ella sabía muy bien cual era, al igual que con las otras dos el rubio le pidió cerrar los ojos y se desvanecieron en el sunshin de sombras, cuando reabrió los ojos se hallo en una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque decorada con pieles por todos lados y una gran cama circular empotrada en el suelo, a su lado el rubio la miraba serio y con algo de lujuria en los ojos –entonces…que quiere mi perra- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras Tsume se desnudaba a toda prisa haciendo al rubio sonreír aun mas de que ella era directa lo era, sin decir mas se tiro al suelo o mas bien a la cama con sus rodillas levemente flexionadas y mirando deseosa al rubio –ven aquí Naruto_kun tu perra quiere tu amor- el rubio se desnudo despacio mientras Tsume lo devoraba con la vista, al final el rubio quedo en boxers que casi se arranco dejando expuesto su mimbro en total erección –quieres chuparlo verdad Tsume_chan- pregunto el rubio balanceando su miembro frente al rostro de su nueva esposa que solo sonrío –anda chupado mi dulce perra- no tuvo que decir mas, Tsume se acomodo en cuatro y mamo el miembro del rubio con pasión lo atrapo con sus labios y lo engullo todo de golpe hasta el fondo de su garganta de inmediato el rubio gimió de placer mientras las mejillas de Tsume se inflamaban por el esfuerzo, solo trago la mitad y ella misma se sentía en el cielo, su vagina húmeda fluían líquidos al exterior y pulsaba ansiosa de atención a cada degustación mas y mas mientras el rubio le tomaba del pelo y la hacia tragar mas de el, pronto ella se sentía ahogar pero simplemente no paraba de mamar, el rubio no aguanto mas –AAAAH- la garganta de Tsume se movió mientras bebía todo el semen del rubio que la soltó y cayo sentado sobre la cama a ras de piso con su miembro brillante y duro, por su parte la mujer tenia restos de semen en su boca y respiraba con dificultad pero el intenso flujo de líquidos indicaba que lo gozo –móntame mi Alfa- dijo suplicante mientras se daba la vuelta y exponía su trasero con su mojada vagina sonrosada que casi pedía a gritos el miembro del rubio.

Naruto acaricio las caderas de Tsume mientras se acomodaba sobre ella, despacio su miembro duro y listo se rozaba contra los húmedos labios externos entreabriéndolos suavemente arrancándole suaves gemidos a la mujer –aquí estoy mi bella perra- y l rubio empujo con fuerza, Tsume gimió al sentir sus paredes internas separarse ante el avance del gran miembro del rubio, pronto el rubio estaba por completo sobre ella empujando la entrada de su matriz no aguanto mucho cuando se venció y el rubio se clavo hasta el fondo los dos gimieron con fuerza ante la deliciosa sensación de ser por completo uno, despacio el rubio retrocedió haciendo a Tsume gruñir molesta para enseguida gemir gustosa ante su reingreso –Tsume_chan eres la mejor perra del mundo ahhh- gimió el rubio mientras embestía a Tsume con fuerza, el vaivén era fuerte y decidido y ella no lo soporto mucho –AAAAAAHHHHH- se venció sobre la cama tras el poderoso orgasmo causado por el rubio quien sobre ella no paraba de moverse azotando sus nalgas que se balanceaban libres ante cada embestida del rubio, no aguanto mucho –TSUME- se clavo hasta el fondo y ella gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio descargaba una abundante cantidad de tibio esperma en su interior, quizá su promesa le impedía ser padre pero era un hecho cuando fuese libre de ella con estas cantidades la embarazaría a la primera y eso la haría muy feliz.

Salio de Tsume derramando un poco de semen y la volteo con facilidad, le levanto las piernas en el aire tonándolas de los tobillos y se enfiló a su vagina de nuevo –aquí voy otra vez Tsume_chan- penetro de un golpe hasta el fondo y ella gimió como autentica perra, sus manos arañaron las sabanas de la cama mientras sus piernas hacían un intento en balde por cerrarse e torno a la cintura del rubio que se lo impedía, sus pechos se mecían libres mientras el rubio gemía clavándose de golpe hasta el útero rebosante de su semilla empujaba con fuerza hasta el fondo sintiendo el húmedo interior de su perra que solamente gemía gustosa en este momento –mas no pares cogeme mas házmelo mas fuerte aahhh soy tu perra mas mi macho no pares mas- decía ella perdida entre el placer que el rubio no paraba de darle en este momento soltó sus piernas y se desplomo sobre sus pechos mamando con fuerza los duros pezones mientras ella lo rodeaba con las piernas para que no se alejara demasiado, el rubio empujo con fuerza y soltó una gran descarga en el interior de su matriz de nuevo –TSUME ERES MI PERRA- gimió el rubio mientras derramaba su semilla –AAAHHH MI ALFA NARUTO_KUN MI ALFA- gimió en respuesta ella arqueándose de la espalda sintiendo otro poderoso orgasmo mientras el rubio la rellenaba aun mas de su semen, el rubio se retiro pasado el orgasmo dejando salir una gran cantidad de semen y rozo su pene duro entre las nalgas de Tsume –Naruto_kun eres todo un semental no- dijo ella mientras alzaba un poco las caderas facilitándole el movimiento al rubio –solo para ustedes y esta noche solo para ti Tsume_chan mi sexy perra- y los dos volvieron a la carga.

Después de ese día Tsume estuvo de muy buen humor inclusive no peleo con Yugito cosa demasiado rara e increíble, una vez mas el rubio se quedo pensativo en la sala pronto seria la hora de elegir a una 5 esposa pero la pregunta era a cual de todas escoger, esa era una muy buna interrogante que se resolvió con una mirada a cierta pelinegra que ciertamente necesitaba de esto solo esperaba que estuviese lista para seguir adelante con su vida, Naruto abordo a Mikoto en el jardín mientras ella regaba unas flores, a decir verdad estaba muy nervioso después de todo esta mujer fue su primer amor cuando aun era un niño pequeño –Mikoto_chan dime tu quieres tener una familia de nuevo verdad- pregunto casualmente el rubio obteniendo un si por parte de la mujer Uchiha –entonces déjame dártela- lo miro en Shock ya que el sostenía un anillo hermoso como si estuviese hecho de plumas con una piedra rojiza no tanto como la de Kushina pero aun así muy hermosa –Naruto_kun yo…si- asintió con la cabeza y el rubio le puso el anillo formalmente era su prometida, en algún lugar en una guarida secreta cierto Uchiha y no hablo de Sasuke sentía muchas ganas de ir a Konoha y despellejar a Naruto sin saber realmente bien el porque en este momento.

De nuevo todo mundo se reunió esta vez con ropa mucho mas elegante hay que este era el momento en que un clan casi muerto renacía bueno el clan Uzumaki también lo hizo en su momento pero ya saben como adoran al sharingan, el rubio usaba su traje negro y Mikoto un elegante kimono azul oscuro con relieves plateados digno de una dama con su elegancia, fue una boda elegante ahora con tres esposas al frente y con un feudal sonriente y su hijo mas celoso que nunca, para varias Hinata lloraba ahora acompañada del suave llanto de su hermanita y Hiashi estaba incrédulo y negando con la cabeza ante la imagen, fue de nuevo un sermón eterno por un segundo el rubio se sintió tentado a cometer un homicidio solo para salir de esta situación pero lo relego como opción ya que no se completaría la boda en ese caso se dieron un beso y el hombre los presento a la aldea como Naruto y Mikoto Ishura todos aplaudieron y el sujeto se pregunto cuantas veces llegaría a casar al rubio lejos estaba de saber que esto solo seria el principio.

De nuevo fue una elegante recepción digna del clan Uchiha y de la elegante novia que lucia a falta de palabras radiantemente feliz, de nuevo el rubio se llevo a su esposa y se perdieron en el sunshin obviamente todos sabían lo que pasaría aunque nadie dijo nada esta era la noche de Mikoto; reaparecieron en una elegante recamara de tapiz claro con una gran cama de sabanas blancas, era raro pero ella juraría reconocer este lugar, miro por la ventana y lo supo estaban en el barrio Uchiha –esta es la casa de tus padres Mikoto_chan- dijo el rubio entrando por la puerta y cerrándola detrás de el –aquí fuiste feliz y pensé que seria bueno que abrieras un nuevo capitulo en tu vida aquí en la casa donde tus padres te amaron tanto- ella lo miro con lagrimas en los ojos y se besaron con amor.

Fue un beso suave donde sus lenguas jugaban suavemente una contra la otra, las hábiles manos del rubio abrieron el kimono de la pelinegra y lo dejaron caer al suelo, usaba ropa interior celeste con bordes de encaje lucia hermoso sobre su blanca y tersa piel, despacio ella lo despojo de la ropa hasta que lo tuvo solo en boxers bajo los cuales sobresalía algo duro que ya conocía muy bien se arrodillo mientras el rubio tomaba asiento en la cama dejándola apreciar su pene erecto por completo, ella estaba bien roja –no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres Mikoto_chan- despejo sin querer las dudas de la mujer que beso el pene del rubio, sintió una descarga eléctrica con el dulce e inocente beso de Mikoto, despacio la pelinegra entreabrió sus labios y degusto el pene del rubio, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar mientras ella tragaba todo el pene de Naruto con algo de esfuerzo, el rubio no aguanto mucho y estallo inundando la boca de la mujer de ojos negros, su boca se lleno de inmediato y por instinto trago el semen del rubio era extrañamente delicioso al menos para ella, saco el pene con un húmedo "plop" se mantenía firme y listo para todo –ven aquí es mi turno- el rubio la acomodo sobre la cama y fue en pos de sus pechos, el sostén salio volando y mamo suavemente los duros pezones mientras ella enrojecía de la cara con su rodilla acariciaba la mojada entrepierna percibiendo el calor de su esposa, bajo lentamente besando cada cm de su piel hasta que llego a su pantaleta por completo mojada, la retiro y miro como los tibios fluidos emanaban sin parar de su interior –aquí voy Mikoto_chan- le abrió las piernas y se clavo en ella, las manos de Mikoto acariciaron el pecho del rubio sobre ella mientras este se hundía en su interior haciéndola gemir con fuerza, llego al final del camino y empujo con determinación, su matriz se abrió y el rubio la lleno por completo igual que con las otras su interior se amoldo al miembro de Naruto para recibirlo el resto de su días con gran placer, empujo suavemente mientras ella se arqueaba y una de sus piernas abrazaba al rubio mientras la otra colgaba sobre la cama, sus ojos estaban desorbitados y el ligero hilo de saliva que salía de la comisura de sus labios indicaba el claro placer que sentía en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el rubio golpeo el final de su matriz y se arqueo su orgasmo fue imparable y la sumió en un mar de placer delicioso; por su parte el rubio continuo con su movimiento clavándose hasta el fondo y saliendo por completo eran golpes largos y decididos los que ahora mismo sacudían la cama y hacían gemir a Mikoto como poseída –Mikoto_chan- no hubo que decir mas el rubio se clavo hasta el fondo y estallo llenándola por completo en un violento orgasmo que desencadeno otro mas en la mujer que de nuevo se perdió en el placer que el rubio le provoco, Naruto se retiro con su miembro aun erecto listo para mas por su parte Mikoto estaba medio dormida y el rubio se rió –(obvio, es una dama que no ha hecho esto en mucho tiempo necesita practica bueno descansa un rato Mikoto_chan cuando despiertes no te safaras tan fácil)- pensó con cierta malicia esperando a que la mujer recobrara la conciencia y reiniciaran las actividades maritales cosa que seguiría toda la noche a intervalos regulares.

Un nuevo día en la casa Ishura llego y nuestro odiado y amado protagonista (creo que en este momento es mas odiado) estaba meditando en el jardín estaba en posición de flor de loto relajándose tratando de aclarar su mente le restaba una elección ya la tenia de hecho fue una de las mas fáciles en tomar el asunto era como lo tomaría por ser la ultima ese era el problema, suspiro tenia el cuerpo algo entumido necesitaba una revisión medica, llego al hospital de la aldea y sin dudar se enfilo a la oficina de cierta rubia pechugona, la encontró como siempre escondiendo una botella de sake -¿Qué haces por acá Naruto?- pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa –me siento raro y pensé que seria bueno una revisión- ella se levanto y de inmediato lo reviso no parecía tener nada malo, en ese momento el rubio se dejo caer de rodillas y ella con preocupación lo tomo de los hombros se quedo sin palabras cuando el sonriente Naruto le extendió un anillo de oro con una piedra verde de corte semejante a la que usaba ella en su frente –perdona por esperar hasta ahora pero ¿serias mi esposa?- ella parpadeo un par de veces antes de tomar el anillo y mirarlo fijamente –dejaste lo mejor para el final eh- dijo con una sonrisa inclinada mientras se ponía el anillo Naruto no dijo nada mejor no hacerla enojar.

Pronto una boda tanto o más grande que la de Mikoto se llevo acabo para la última Senju, todas estaban como siempre bien sentadas en las bancas mientras Hinata lloraba a mares junto a su hermanita nunca como hoy Hiashi considero el sepukku, Sarutobi fue el encargado de entregar a Tsunade que llego usando un elegante kimono blanco con estampado de pétalos rojos, lucia radiante y muy hermosa –**diablos** **no sabia que ella podía verse así**- dijo Rei a las demás chicas que asintieron –por eso dicen que Tsunade_sama es la kunoichi mas bella del mundo- dijo con admiración Shizune ganándose una mirada molesta de todas las mujeres del clan Ishura basto un poco del instinto asesino del rubio para que de inmediato se calmaran, de nuevo el mismo sacerdote oficio la ceremonia en esta ocasión el rubio saco un cronometro quería estar seguro de la duración de esto al final el cronometro marcaba 1:12 –(lo sabia cada vez lo alarga mas)-pensó acusadoramente antes de darle un beso a su nueva esposa –ante ustedes les presento a Naruto y Tsunade Ishura- todos aplaudieron y la fiesta empezó.

Era bastante animada y todo mundo se divertía en especial la ojimiel que nunca espero llegar a ver este día, -oigan no se les hace raro que las fans de Naruto_kun no hallan tratado de boicotear ninguna boda- dijo Kurenai a las demás chicas que de inmediato lo notaron sospechoso mientras Rei silbaba inocentemente a un lado de ellas; en una bodega rodeadas de mortales trampas de arena estaba el pobre fanclub del rubio quienes fueron encerradas en este lugar por la psicópata de ojos dorados antes de cada boda; -**se resignaron seguro jajajajaja**- se rió demasiado forzado haciendo que todas se le quedaran viendo ella les hizo algo.

Por su parte los rubios ya habían desaparecido y ahora mismo reaparecían en un elegante cuarto lleno de adornos dorados y demás cosas elegantes sin duda una verdadera suite de 5 estrellas – bueno siempre quise decir que me lleve a la bella Tsunade a un hotel- el se rió y ella se sonrojo ante las implicaciones de esas palabras, despacio Naruto se le acerco por la espalda y la beso en el cuello mientras sus manos la tomaban de la cintura, sus labios recorrían suavemente la tersa piel de la mujer mientras sus hábiles manos se metían bajo la tela del kimono y ascendían hasta acariciar sus enormes pechos –te he dicho que tienes lo pechos mas grandes y hermosos del mundo- susurro a su oído mientras ella se daba la vuelta para encararlo –no nunca me lo has dicho- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras se trenzaban en un candente beso en el que sus lenguas luchaban una contra otra en una fiera pelea mientras el rubio se despojaba de su ropa, cayeron sobre la cama con Naruto bajo Tsunade y pronto ella termino de desnudarlo quedando su pene erecto y listo para todo libre de las prendas –te he dicho que tienes el mejor pene del mundo- dijo Tsunade con una coqueta sonrisa –no nunca- ella se sonrío y arrojo su kimono a un costado el miembro del rubio latió aun mas listo suavemente lo acomodo entre sus pechos y comenzó un suave movimiento que perdió al rubio en el suave roce de sus pechos contra su pene se inclino y beso la cabeza rodeándole con sus labios sin dejar se balancear su senos sobre el, gemía como nunca –me vengo- ella atrapo su miembro entre sus labios y sorbió con fuerza cada gota del semen calido que fue a parar a las profundidades de su estomago, se dejo caer en la cama de lado mirándolo con una coqueta sonrisa –ya te cansaste amorcito- dijo desafiante mientras el rubio le saltaba encima, pronto ella estaba con el trasero al aire y con el rubio lamiendo su entrada con ávida pasión arrancándole suaves gemidos a la rubia ojimiel, despacio la tomo de las caderas y acariciando sus nalgas acerco su pene, ella sintió su piel caliente rozando su húmeda entrada pero no ingresando en ella –primero quiero tu hermoso trasero Tsunade_chan- no dijo mas se acomodo tras el agujero posterior y empujo ella gimió dolorosamente mientras el rubio entraba con fuerza la sujeto con fuerza y empujo mas y mas mientras ella gemía y se quejaba sin parar pronto todo el pene del rubio estaba en el trasero de la rubia, se detuvo y latió dentro de ella gozando de su apretado conducto, de pronto ella misma se movió gimiendo gustosa, -te gusta verdad Tsunade_chan- el rubio se meció sobre ella entrando y saliendo suavemente –siii, me encanta que me cojas por el culo aahhh- gemía perdida en el momento cuando el rubio comenzó a moverse con fuerza la cama rechinaba mientras Naruto embestía sin parar, las nalgas de la rubia se mecían sueltas en el aire puesto que el estaba prendido de sus caderas, pronto el rubio empujo hasta el fondo –voy a llenarte voy a llenarte- gimió el rubio recibiendo como respuesta solo gemidos animales mientras descargaba con fuerza en el trasero de la rubia, se quedaron quietos mientras el rubio retrocedía despacio dejando su culo abierto y escurriendo en semen, suavemente tomo sus coletas y las soltó, el cabello rubio y largo quedo suelo al tiempo que la volteaba sobre la cama con su cabello desordenado, ella respiraba algo agitada cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, y ahora con su cabello suelto -eres un angel- dijo el rubio con su pene mas duro que nunca, ella sonrió mientras el rubio se acomodaba sobre ella y empujaba con suavidad su vagina mojada y tibia lo recibía con gusto mientras sus labios chupaban uno de los pezones de la rubia ojimiel que de nuevo gemía gustosa, el rubio llego al final del camino y empujo entrando a su matriz, ella arqueo la espalda y gimió con fuerza mientras el saltaba al otro pecho y no dejaba de cargar contra su vagina, pronto el sonido húmedo de la penetración era acompañado por el concierto de gemidos que resonaban con fuerza por toda la habitación –es tan grande Naruto_kun no puedo vivir sin ti mi amor aaahhhh- gimió ella mientras el rubio se clavaba aun mas profundo –Tsunade_chan- el rubio empujaba con fuerza y de pronto se clavo hasta lo mas hondo los dos gimieron con fuerza cuando el rubio descargo en su útero una abundante cantidad de semen arrastrándolos al orgasmo mas placentero de la noche, el rubio salio dejando tras de si un hilo de semen y se dejo caer sobre la rubia besándola suavemente en los labios -Te amo Tsunade_chan nunca lo olvides- dijo el a su sonrojada esposa –y yo te amo a ti Naruto_kun- el rubio sonrío y con su miembro aun duro decidieron volver a la acción.

Las chicas estaban tristes tras la ultima de las bodas el rubio finalmente saldría de la aldea a su viaje de entrenamiento de quien sabe cuanto tiempo y eso las desilusionaba pero bueno era algo que necesitaba hacer; hablando del rubio en este momento caminaba por la calle principal tras recoger su autorización de manos de Sarutobi y que este le deseara buen viaje y que no tardara mucho tiempo, caminaba sereno hasta que –NARUTO_KUN- gimoteo justo antes de salir corriendo de su sequito de fans al parecer el hecho de que se hubiese casado varias veces no las desalentaba, como pudo las evadió corriendo por callejones y metiéndose al interior de una gran edificio, cosa rara no lo recordaba entro presa de su curiosidad y se llevo la sorpresa de su vida cuando encontró un enorme salón con una gran estatua dorada de el? Tenia que ser una broma, se acerco a la misma y leyó la inscripción en la base "el dios del sendero de la conquista" tuvo una gota en su nuca atrás de la estatua en el muro varias fotografías de sus diversas novias y en el centro fotos mas grades de el con sus respectivas esposas en pleno beso, no tenia idea de quien era este lugar pero estaba seguro de que estaba e problemas, camino curioso y encontró su respuesta en una foto del sitio en plena construcción con un vendado y expiñatizado Jiraiya sonriendo frente a la cámara –(cuando sepan de esto ahora si van a matarte ero sanin)- sin decir nada el rubio se fue a casa tenia que salir de viaje.

Tenia todas sus cosas en sus pergaminos y usaba su tradicional atuendo de mercenario estaba listo para irse solo quedaba el asunto de quien se quedaría a cargo de la casa en su ausencia – fue una decisión difícil porque todas son grandiosas, pero la persona que elegí es en estos momentos la mas sensata bajo este techo y bastante inteligente confío en ella y se que no me fallaras…Sakura- todas se quedaron en blanco al parecer una genin seria su jefa la sonrojada chica se reía nerviosa ante las miraditas que todas le lanzaban –(van a matarme Naruto porque lo hiciste)- lloraba a mares en su mente mientras el rubio se despedía de todas con un buen beso; el rubio caminaba por el bosque alejándose de Konoha con su destino bien claro –próxima parada "el valle de los cráneos"- dijo al viento mientras este le respondía –JIRAIYAAAAAAAA- estaba algo lejos de la aldea y aun así logro escuchar el grito de Tsunade –creo que debería enviarle flores a su funeral después de todo no es tan mala persona- dijo el rubio mirando el horizonte sabiendo que tardaría en volver a este bosque.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina esto valla que me salio largo este capitulo no les parece espero que no se hallan lastimado la vista por leer tanto, bueno que les parecieron las 5 elegidas y sus respectivos momentos espero les halla agradado y si al fin el rubio se fue de viaje que cosas le esperan conocerá mas lindas chicas se meterá en líos yo creo que si ya que si no pasa no nos divertimos no creen pero bueno me desvío del tema díganme que tal estuvo el capitulo espero que bueno.<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte:Kurai-sho<br>Pd: no se me paso un poquito la mano con el lemon


	69. C68: 3 años despues

Y aquí estoy después de un día extra de descanso con ideas nuevas y un nuevo capitulo del fic que espero les guste como los anteriores como hemos visto ha habido mucha comedia últimamente pero es un fic de ninjas y no se ustedes pero ya extraño la acción y la sangre por lo que ya viene en grandes cantidades pero no me adelanto mejor pasemos a los reviews

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:solo tengo una cosa que decir antes tus acciones pobre de jiraiya si qu bueno que acertaste y lo de matar un akatsuki ya viene la temporada de caza no te preocupes  
><strong>terminex<strong>:que bueno que te hallan gustado los lemons,ves tiene su chiste dejar a Hiashi para el final jejeje ademas te lo imaginas cuando sepa que no es solo su hija mayor la que se quiere casar con el rubio,lo de nibi aun no decido el nombre de konan vendra mas adelante y si la reaccion de mikoto para samui fue la mas...elegante?  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:tu lo has dicho d que es valiente lo es,si eran elecciones obvias y el pobre itachi esta celoso del cariño de su mami  
><strong>marlonx137<strong>:creeme sera una locura en mas de un sentido y que bueno que le diste a todas,en cuanto a lo de itachi creo que habra una gran pelea entre esos dos y creo que ese era el nombre del templo digo era porque dudo que las chicas lo hallan dejado de pie  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:que bueno que te guste la parte del humos hay que aligerar las cosas de vez en cuando no?  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:cierto aceptan su posicion creo que tsume es mala influencia, supongo que a eso te expones al se jinchuriki, si pobre anko no la dejaron saltarse el sermon y si los beneficios de 5 bodas saltaron a la vista,sabes esa es una explicacion bastante razonable, lo de yugito no es tan malo mientras nibi no decida agradar mas su regalo,lo de Len con suetre es lo segundo, ese va a ser un momento inolvidable, el punto es como se van a poer cuando vuelva  
><strong>viajero<strong>:sabes no tengo idea tendria que revisar mi arbol genealogico pro la verdad no se  
>resuelto esto vamos con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 68: 3 años después<strong>

El valle de los cráneos ubicado al norte justo entre los limites de los países de rayo y la lluvia un lugar antiguo parecido mas que nada a un enorme páramo sin vida lleno de rocas de tierra ennegrecida y con cráneos petrificados esparcidos por todos lados se dice que en este sitio se libro una gran batalla antes del la llegada de Rikudo senin al mundo; nadie viene por estos lares debido a los rumores de seres malditos que vagan por las sombras en buscas de victimas que devorar, claro eso solo son legendas y rumores nada confirmado y nuestro protagonista puede dar fe de ello.

Desde hace poco mas de una semana que el rubio arribo al valle y ha estado en posición de meditación tratando de encontrar la manera mas útil de entrenar sus nuevas capacidades sin encontrar realmente una manera de hacerlo ya que el único que podría entrenarlo lamentablemente para el ya ha fallecido, tuvo un momento de inspiración y busco como loco entre sus cosas sacando un viejo pergamino algo maltratado, lo abrió deprisa estaba lleno de sellos iguales que carecían de u sentido verdadero –(sensei dijo que cuando necesitara de un entrenamiento verdadero usara esto veamos si me sirve)- pensó algo ansioso el rubio cubriendo de sangre uno de los sellos no paso nada –que fraude- dijo molesto mientras la marca brillaba intensamente de pronto una gran explosión lo arrojo lejos de pergamino, se levanto tosiendo un poco divisando una figura entre el humo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras las lagrimas se formaban en las comisuras de sus ojos de pie ante el su fallecido maestro miraba en todas direcciones bastante confundido –Hanzo_sensei- dijo el rubio con voz temblorosa atrayendo la atención del hombre de la cicatriz –has crecido mocoso- dijo con una voz gruesa y una sonrisa sádica en su cara; no lo soporto corrió contra su maestro para abrazarlo con fuerza…fue recibido por un golpe en su cabeza que lo clavo al suelo –déjate de estupidas cursilerías y dime que rayos hago aquí- si en definitiva era Hanzo; el rubio explico la situación de su descontrol y del uso del pergamino la sonrisa en la cara del hombre creció aun mas –muy bien mocoso parece que vas a usar mis clones de sangre- Naruto lo miro con duda en su cara –que no estudiaste nunca imbecil, un clon de sangre es un clon especial de duración indefinida que regenera su chakra y solo se disipa si es asesinado y si yo estoy bien muerto y el pergamino esta lleno de clones de sangre pero cuenta que has aprendido de nuevo y mas vale que sea algo que halla valido la pena- la mirada del sujeto clon o no, le garantizaba al rubio mucho dolor si lo que le respondía no le agradaba.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja en la residencia Ishura las cosas eran como siempre algunas chicas comían, otras entrenaban unas mas apostaban sobre quien ganaría si Tsume o Yugito en su tradicional pelea de la tarde y como siempre la pobre Sakura estaba asustada en posición fetal, trato de detenerlas pero las miradas asesinas que le lanzaron la intimidaron demasiado "confío en ti Sakura" las palabras del rubio resonaban en su cabeza y sabia muy bien que les estaba fallando necesitaba una manera de controlar a ese montón de locas homicidas que últimamente estaban de malas por no poder agarrar a Jiraiya tras descubrir su pequeño templo de adoración al rubio, una idea vino a su cabeza y salio corriendo, a estas alturas ya todas estaban en un circulo perfecto alrededor de las dos combatientes la mayoría las alentaba a seguir con el pleito, un brillo les llamo la atención a las escaleras donde una sonriente pelirosada sostenía una cámara fotográfica –cuando Naruto vuelva le mostrare toda esta evidencia de su mal comportamiento- las pobres mujeres se pusieron pálidas si el rubio podía ser muy caballeroso y cariñoso con ellas pero cuado se enojaba su instinto asesino resultaba bastante espeluznante y difícil de soportar; Sakura las miraba con una sonrisa de confianza y satisfacción en su cara al hallar una manera de contenerlas –agarrenla- o eso pensaba, todas le saltaron encima atravesándola como si se tratase de una ilusión –solo es un clon- dijo una ofendida Tsunade al caer en semejante truco propio de una genin, otra pelirosada apareció ahora en el centro de la sala –me creen tan tonta como para quedarme aquí sabiendo como reaccionarían no por nada soy brillante, ahora si ustedes y yo vamos a tener una charla cuando regrese sobre comportamiento adecuado para una dama en su casa- el clon se desvaneció y todas tenían expresiones de total incredulidad en sus caras –una mocosa nos venció - dijo una Anko en shock sin poder creer aun lo que estaba pasando y fue Tayuya quien mejor definió todo – ya nos fregó la vida la rosada- todas asintieron por primera vez estaban de acuerdo con la malhablada pelirroja.

De regreso con el rubio este terminaba de actualizar su repertorio de ataques al clon de su maestro y si que era raro hablar con alguien que se suponía estaba muerto –bueno has aprendido mucho al menos no anduviste de vago eso ya es un merito y dime mocoso ya no eres virgen o aun eres puro y casto- dijo con burla clon o no en su mente estaban los recuerdos de Hanzo sobre como el rubio siempre se negó a entrar a esas lindas casas de citas a las que trataba de arrastrarlo –para su información ya estoy casado y con 5 bellas mujeres- nunca debió decir eso -¿Qué? Como diablos paso eso cuenta mocoso cuenta- era raro contarle esto a su sensei fallecido y lujurioso pero bueno solo era un clon por lo que contarle lo del clan Ishura no era mala idea, tan pronto acabo el clon lo miraba con otros ojos –maldito mocoso con suerte mira que tener un harem a tu disposición y dime ya les has hecho saber quien es el hombre porque como estés mucho tiempo fuera se cansan y se buscan alguien con quien divertirse- dijo insinuado posibles infidelidades de sus chicas cosa que hizo al rubio entrecerrar los ojos y mirarlo molesto –eso nunca pasara ellas me aman además es como dice Anko_chan ellas ya están amoldadas a mi pene y solo yo puedo hacerlas gozar- e realidad eso no lo dijo enserio pero la sonrisa en la cara de Hanzo-clon le indicaba que el lo tomo literal –así se habla mocoso bueno al menos mi alumno no me salio homosexual pero basta de esto me invocaste para entrenar y eso es lo que haremos- sonrió malévolamente y el rubio tuvo un muy conocido y ya olvidado escalofrío corriendo por su espalda a todo lo largo de su columna sin detenerse ni un solo segundo, una sola idea vino a su mente cuando el Hanzo-clon desenfundo su arma y lo miro como si fuese una presa –(esto no fue tan buena idea)- y así el infierno del rubio volvió a empezar.

3 años después

Un grupo de mercenarios corría por el bosque huían a toda velocidad temiendo por sus vidas como nunca antes lo hicieron, atrás de ellos a la salida del pequeño poblado que acababan de saquear el cuerpo sin cabeza de uno de ellos ya servia de abono al pasto y de alimento a los carroñeros, -¿Quién era ese tipo? acabo con Buga de un golpe- dijo uno de ellos sin dejar de correr –un golpe? solo le arranco la cabeza- dijo otro asustado hasta los huesos esas carcajadas no las olvidaría pronto y le acompañarían en sus pesadillas de por vida –no se y no quiero averiguarlo- dijo el líder el grupo mientras todos apretaban el paso huyendo a toda prisa; de pronto todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad y se hayo solo en medio de quien sabe donde, los pasos sonaron lentos mientras el sujeto de sombrero y bufanda morada aparecía frente a el.

-¿q…q…quien eres?- pregunto aterrado tartamudeando la oración

-dime quien los manda- dijo con su vos gruesa ignorando la pregunta del asustado mercenario

-n…no te diré nada- sus rodillas temblaban ante el aura de meterte que emanaba del sujeto frente a el

-entonces no me sirves de nada- se dio la vuelta y se alejo despacio entre las sombras justo antes de detenerse y voltearlo a ver con una sonrisa escalofriante y una mirada gélida –y respondiendo a tu pregunta…soy quien te matara- los ojos del mercenario se abrieron como platos cuando sintió su pecho estallar.

De regreso al mundo real el grupo de criminales estaban todos empalados en estacas de roca que les atravesaban el pecho, todos murieron a la vez, el rubio tomo sus cosas una gran bola llena con el botín de su saqueo y se dirigió al poblado, estaba algo quemado y destruido y la mayoría de las personas se reunía en la plaza para llorar sus perdidas cuado el misterioso hombre del sombrero apareció por un segundo temieron que fuese del grupo que recién los ataco; arrojo la gran bola y se dio media vuelta para salir de ahí y dirigirse a su nuevo blanco

-gracias- grito una señora de unos 50 años a lo que nuestro misterioso viajero se detuvo solo para inclinar el sombrero en un gesto de aceptación y desvanecerse en un sunshin de sombras dejando a todo mundo impresionado por este misterioso salvador.

Reapareció en el bosque mirando al este caminando despacio, cuando una hermosa pelirroja usando un kimono de batalla como los que suele usar Haku solo que un tanto mas corto le llegaba a medio muslo y con un escote mortal revelando algo de sus grandes pechos, era blanco con estampado de zorros rojos danzando sobre la suave tela –**conseguiste tu información**- pregunto al ensombrerado que levanto la vista con una gran sonrisa –claro que la conseguí Natsumi_chan, y a que no sabes quien esta detrás de esos imbeciles- dijo el rubio mayor mirando a su libre zorra –**quien**- la curiosidad en su voz era mas que evidente –parece que el bastardo de Gatou tenia un hermano mayor que se quedo con su pequeño imperio…creo que se llamaba Zato- dijo el rubio algo pensativo haciendo a la youko mirarlo con duda –**como esta eso de se llamaba**- pregunto curiosa mientras una sonrisa espelúznate se dibujaba en la cara del rubio –no esperaras que lo deje vivo después de lo que hemos sabido anda haciendo verdad- la zorra sonrio maligna mientras abrazaba al rubio con fuerza –**oh Naruto_kun dices cosas tan dulces anda ve y asesina ese bastardo esclavista**- sin decir mas lo soltó y se desvaneció en una lengua de fuego –(porque si ya eres libre te sigues metiendo dentro de mi)- pregunto el rubio en su subconsciente a su adorada pelirroja –**es mas cómodo viajar dentro de ti una dama como yo no debe cansarse**- dijo con orgullo en su voz mientras una gota aparecía n la nuca del rubio –(eres una floja)- negó con la cabeza y emprendió el viaje su primera escala seria Nami no kuni en busca de algo de información.

No tardo mucho en llegar y eso le resultaba mas que reconfortante su nueva velocidad era por mucho superior a la del mismo Lee sin sus pesos aunque de seguro se había hecho mas fuerte y veloz en estos años, como marcharía todo en la aldea no tenia idea y tenia ganas de volver pero primero era lo primero cumplir con su promesa a esa pobre mujer que vio a su hija morir por negarse a servir a esos hombres, marchaba por las ahora prosperas calles del país a decir verdad fue un cambio mas que excelente ahora todos los negocios lucían prósperos y mucho mejores que antes inclusive no apreciaba niños huérfanos en las calles sin duda la muerte de Gato trajo paz y prosperidad a este país.

-disculpa me puedes decir donde encuentro a Tazuna fui a su antigua casa y no había nadie- dijo el rubio a un mercader que atendía su pequeño negocio

-Tazuna_sama es el nuevo feudal del país ahora mismo vive en una mansión al final de esa calle a orillas del mar- dijo el hombre señalándole el camino a lo que el rubio agradeció la información

-(Tazuna feudal?, si que fue un ascenso quien lo viera al viejo borracho)- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara

-**esperemos** **que no sea de esos feudales que se caen de ebrios todo el tiempo-** dijo la perezosa Zorra en la mente del rubio

-_no lo creo con un trabajo tan importante no debe actuar así no lo cree Naruto_sama_- dijo Kurayami uniéndose a la platica

-(bueno Tazuna es Tazuna quien sabe a lo mejor si se embriaga de vez en cuando, me pregunto como estarán Inari y Tsunami_chan)- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa

-**ehhh Naruto_kun que pasa con eso de Tsunami_chan no estarás planeando hacerla tuya también, aunque era hermosa y seria una buena adición al clan adelante Naruto_kun tienes mi bendición ve y haz tuya a esa mujer hasta que no sepa ni como se llama y se entregue al clan**- el rubio solo negó con la cabeza aunque las imágenes mentales de el y la mujer desnudos en una cama no ayudaban pero a estas alturas ya se preguntaba si las mandaba Natsumi o si en realidad eran cosa suya…no quería saberlo.

Llego a la casa y toco a la puerta de inmediato la mujer salio a atenderlo, al principio no lo reconoció pero en cuanto sonrío supo quien era y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tener pensamientos no muy propios de una mujer de su edad, al final resulto que Inari estaba de viaje con unos amigos algo sobre acampar y enfrentarse a la naturaleza como hombres, el rubio aposto a que no tardaría mas de dos días en regresar, paso una tarde tranquila platicando con la mujer era una buena conversadora pero el rubio no perdía el tiempo lanzando cumplido tras cumplido haciéndola ponerse bastante roja de no haber sido por la llegada de Tazuna esos dos habrían acabado siéndolo en la sala para disfrute de ambos claro esta.

-entonces quieres saber si se algo del hermano de Gatou- dijo Tazuna a lo que el rubio asintió actualizándoles en su nueva ocupación del grupo mafioso del diminuto criminal el trafico de esclavos –bueno hay algo déjame buscarlo no tardare- sin decir mas Tazuna salio y el rubio de nuevo se hallo a solas con Tsunami quien recogía las tazas en las que tomaron te trastabillo un poco y se fue de lado pero de inmediato se hallo entre los brazos del rubio ninja de Konoha quien sonreía amigable –ten cuidado podrías lastimarte- se puso aun mas roja y a toda prisa recogió todo mientras salía de ahí casi corriendo todo mientras Tazuna regresaba y miraba la escena con una ceja levantada –mira hay un par de cartas que se enviaban esos dos de acuerdo con esto ese tal Zato vivía cerca del país de la madera pero eso es todo Naruto- el rubio agradeció la información y sin perder tiempo salio de la residencia de Tazuna con su nuevo destino ya decretado –Naruto_kun ya se fue- la voz de Tsunami sonaba algo desilusionada mientras el hombre de lentes sonreía un tanto insinuante –no sabia que te gustaban las hombres jóvenes hija jajajaja- recibió un golpe que lo dejo inconciente por parte de la roja Tsunami que se regreso a la cocina.

El rubio corría a toda velocidad a decir verdad el país de la madera era un lugar bastante pequeño pero con bosques de árboles inmensos de los que se sacaban maderas preciosas muy solicitadas eso y sus artesanos lo volvían un país mas que nada de comercio, que por fortuna para el rubio estaba bastante cerca del pais del fuego, salto del camino eludiendo una bola de fuego procedente de tres cazadores de Iwa que salieron de pronto

-que suerte tenemos pero si es el infame Kuro Shippu (huracán negro) de Konoha- dijo el líder del grupo mirando con rencor al rubio

-y para colmo es la imagen de ese Minato oye no será su hijo- dijo el segundo a sus compañeros mirando fijamente al rubio Ishura que ya se molestaba por las comparaciones

-es verdad que mejor manera de ocultarlo y entrenarlo que hacerlo pasar por alguien mas, si que tenemos suerte pero es una pena por ti porque te vamos a matar aquí y ahora- dijo el tercero mientras todos se ponían en guardia y el rubio sonreía de manera oscura e intimidante

-es una pena que de los tres solo valla a quedar uno- dijo el ojiazul moviéndose a una velocidad increíble

Pronto el brillante puño del rubio se incrustaba en el estomago de uno de ellos elevándolo en el aire cerca de 5 metros, Naruto dio un giro sobre si mismo y conecto una patada giratoria, fue un golpe brutal que le partió la columna y lo mando al otro mundo, -maldito, Doton: rokkupureto (elemento tierra: planchas de tierra)- el suelo a los lados de rubio crujió y dos grandes bloques de roca emergieron cerrándose con fuerza en un intento de aplastarlo, la sonrisa en la cara del ninja de iwa se esfumo cuando con dos puñetazos sus planchas se detuvieron de golpe llenándose de grietas y desbalagándose en rocas pequeñas ente la tremenda fuerza física del rubio –Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- el violento disco de agua surgió de la mano izquierda del rubio y girando con violencia voló por el aire atrapando al segundo ninja y haciéndolo girar sin control hasta que golpeo una roca que se lleno de cuarteadoras bajo el tremendo impacto, el ninja cayo al suelo con sus viseras reventadas bajo la presión del golpe, el ultimo de ellos estaba inmóvil y en shock mientras el rubio se le acercaba despacio con esa malévola y espelúznate sonrisa en la cara –Bu- dijo el rubio y el ninja de iwa grito justo antes de desmayarse, el rubio se moría de risa –jajajaja y esto jajajaja esto es un ninja cazador jajajajaja- le dolieron los costados antes de seguir su camino no sin ates dejar una nota "no fastidien a menos que deseen morir"

Corrió y corrió sin parar cuando la noche le cayo encima necesitaba descanso y que mejor lugar que la vieja "posada" de un viejo amigo, entro al bar que como siempre estaba lleno de criminales de bajo perfil y brios sin quehacer, el aire estaba saturado de olor de cerveza y sangre -(ay cosas que no cambian)- se rió de su ocurrencia y se acerco a la barra donde el cantinero un hombre grande lo miraba con curiosidad había algo en este sujeto que le resultaba mas que familiar

-que vas a tomar viajero- dijo el cantinero de pie frente al rubio

-que ya no me reconoces Taeko- dijo el rubio quitándose el sombrero y mirándolo a la cara

-Naruto, mírate cuanto has crecido muchacho hacia mucho que no te veía, trabaja un ramen para mi amigo- dijo el siempre amigable Taeko al rubio ex mercenario

-y dime como han estado todos- pregunto mientras el hombre buscaba un tazón entre sus cosas

-muy bien aunque tienes problemas mi hija piensa que su onichan se olvido de ella- dijo el hombre poniendo el humeante tazón frente al rubio que ahora mismo le extendía un bello collar al hombre con una piedra rosada colgando del final

-dile a Yuka_chn que es por su cumpleaños que aun le debo dos pero este es por ahora el único que traigo- dijo el rubio mientras como siempre uno de los tipos se levantaba e busca de pleito hablándole al rubio de mala manera

-mocoso dame ese collar y todo lo que tengas de valor- dijo el tipo empuñando una daga manchada de sangre

-hay cosas que no cambian verdad Taeko- dijo el rubio sonriendo como un demente a su viejo amigo

-no destroces el bar si, lo acabo de arreglar de una pelea de hace dos noches- dijo el pobre hombre tomando el collar mientras el rubio se giraba para encarar al hombre con esa espeluznante sonrisa en su cara, si en definitiva había cosas que nunca iban a cambiar y esta era una de ellas

-si lo quieres ven por el zoquete- y el pleito empezó pronto todo mundo estaba peleando en una guerra campal de todos vs Naruto y obvio gano Naruto.

U nuevo día amanecía sobre los bosques y cierto ninja rubio saltaba de rama en rama tras pagar los daños al bar de Taeko seria su amigo pero aun así le cobro los desperfectos y valla que le cobro; la cartera del rubio se quedo algo vacía, saltaba tranquilo cuando el sonido de una batalla atrajo su atención, como siempre su curiosidad pudo mas que su sentido común si es que lo tenia, salto y aterrizo aventurándose a un claro donde un grupo de ninjas de la cascada peleaban contra una chica d cabello verde y ojos naranjosos usaba ropa de color blanco que mostraban su cuerpo de piel bronceada muy bien constituido de pechos quizá copa c o d semejantes a los de Kurenai y largas piernas bien torneadas, en el interior del rubio la zorra sonreía al notar la presencia demoníaca e el interior de la chica, fue cuando el rubio vio el protector en su brazo también con el símbolo de la cascada

-ríndete de una vez y muere con dignidad monstruo- dijo uno de los tipos mientras lanzaba una gran bala de tierra que la chica de tuvo solo con sus manos

-(maldición si que es fuerte)- pensó el rubio mientras ella lanzaba la roca contra otro de sus atacantes

-porque quieren matarme no ven que estoy de misión- dijo ella bastante molesta mientras los sujetos la rodeaban

-eso no importa un fenómeno como tu merece morir- y ataco con un dragón de fuego que ella eludió internándose bajo tierra salto frente al tipo clavándole un poderoso puñetazo al estomago que lo doblo sobre sus rodillas, le dejo caer el codo y el sujeto se hundió en el suelo bajo la gran fuerza del golpe

-te tengo- dijo otro de ellos mientras grilletes de roca aparecían lanzándose al aire y sujetando a la chica contra un árbol estaba algo descanteada por el golpe cuando los sujetos se pararon frente a ella

-hora de morir monstruo- un par de inmensos dragones de fuego se lanzaron contra ella quien cerro los ojos esperando el calor del golpe que nunca llego, el suelo retumbo y un muro de roca emergió para salvarla.

Pronto el muro volvió a hundirse mientras el rubio caía al claro con su sombrero cubriéndole el rostro y su bufanda morada ondeando al viento, todos lo miraron con cierto recelo –así no se trata a una dama- dijo el rubio moviéndose como un borrón y conectando una patada ascendente a uno de los sujetos, este se levo despacio en el aire y Naruto aprovecho para conectar un derechazo eléctrico al rostro del otro paralizado tipo, tomo el tobillo del sujeto que ya golpeaba el suelo y usándolo como martillo golpeo a los otros 3 tipos hasta que todos quedaron bien inconcientes, solo restaba uno que miraba al rubio con cierto recelo-no se quien eres pero si proteges a ese monstruo mereces morir- se lanzo contra el rubio, sus manos volaron en sellos y ataco de frente –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- el relámpago surgió veloz y poderoso golpeando de frente al ninja de la cascada que cayo al suelo si no muerto inconciente y con mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo.

El rubio entonces se dirigió a la chica que ya no estaba atrapada, lo siguiente que vio fue el puño de ella clavándose en su cara y haciéndolo volar hasta chocar contra una roca donde quedo dibujada su silueta –yo no necesitaba tu ayuda lo tenia todo bajo control- dijo indignada mientras el rubio se sobaba su maltratada cara –(ella golpea como Tsunade_chan)- pensó Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella –lo siento pero no pude evitarlo no puedo ver a una chica linda en problemas sin querer ayudarla- las palabras del rubio eran honestas pero los ojos entrecerrados de la peliverde indicaban que no le creían nada de nada –soy Naruto- dijo el rubio quitándose el sombrero y revelando su rostro a la ahora sonrojada chica de cabello verde –llámame Fu- dijo ella dándose la vuelta para ocultar el sonrojo en su cara –entonces porque esos sujetos de tu propia aldea querían hacerte daño Fu_chan- su cara se puso mas roja ante el sufijo cariñoso de este chico de ojos azules de casi 1.90 cuerpo bien trabajado y bástate apuesto, de inmediato ella se jalo el cabello tratando de no pensar en esas cosas mientras el rubio tenia una gota en su nuca –siempre es así por lo que ya me acostumbre pero esta es mi ultima misión para la aldea después de esto seré libre de ir a donde yo quiera- su voz estaba llena de orgullo y dolor de eso estaba bastante seguro el rubio Ishura –solo debo eliminar a ese tipo Zato y todo estará hecho- el rubio dibujo una espeluznante sonrisa en su cara que asusto un poco a la chica –tengo asuntos con esa mal nacido dime no quieres algo de ayuda- dijo el rubio sonriendo ya de manera menos intimidante a lo que la ofendida chica respondió –ni hablar soy una jounin no necesito ayuda de un mercenario común y corriente para realizar mi trabajo- y se fue a toda prisa, Naruto parpadeo un par de veces antes de salir detrás de ella tenia un carácter orgulloso y duro sin duda por años de maltratos pero otra cosa si la tenia bien presente el ojiazul –(ella es muy bonita)- pensaba el rubio mientras en su interior Kurayami miraba con duda a la zorra que luchaba por contener sus carcajadas sabia algo que no les decía y eso al parecer le daba risa, de regreso al exterior Fu miraba con una sonrisa discreta el rubio que ahora mismo saltaba a su lado sin ningún problema –te dije que no quería ayuda de un mercenario- volvió a decir la peliverde a lo que el rubio la miro con una ligera sonrisa –lo se pero no pienso dejar que una chica linda se arriesgue sola- Fu se puso roja y volteo al frente mientras el rubio sonreía al parecer hallo el punto débil de la chica –(el piensa que soy linda)- pensó ella con cierta alegría a decir verdad no recordaba a alguien que le hubiese dicho algo así en su vida y el rubio debía ser el primero –de acuerdo vendrás conmigo pero no vallas a estorbar esta claro- dijo Fu cediendo a la compañía del rubio que asentía a sus palabras esta iba a ser una misión muy interesante

En una mansión en medio del bosque resguardada por múltiples mercenarios y ninjas a sueldo se hallaba Zato el hermano del ya fallecido Gatou también de cabello claro pero el no usaba bigote y a decir verdad era mucho mas alto que su hermano fácilmente del doble de su estatura, actualmente estaba en una reunión con dos ninjas de capas con nubes rojas-entonces enviaron a un jinchuriki por mi- los criminales asintieron a las palabras del esclavista –y ustedes dicen que me protegerán por un precio, bueno será un placer tenerlos de mi lado- y les arrojo una gran bolsa llena de monedas de oro lo que el hombre ignoraba era que el era la carnada para capturar al único biju que no estaba en propiedad de una de las naciones mas grandes, lejos estaban los akatsukis de saber que la jinchuriki en cuestión tenia el apoyo de alguien con quien no estaban listos para lidiar y que terminaría en una gran batalla por sus vidas.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termia el capitulo de hoy, espero les halla gustado que tal vieron venir lo de los clones de Hanzo o los chantajes de Sakura y díganme que onda con el rubio que ahora anda seduciendo mujeres como Tsunami quien lo viera (debería unirse al harem?) y además con el apoyo de Natsumi que se esta aguantando la risa al ver al rubio conocer y sentirse atraído por Fu (ella esta en el harem) ella sabe algo que todos desconocen el punto es ¿que?, también que tal el ligero vistazo de las capacidades del rubio con los ninjas de iwa y los atacantes de Fu créanme no es todo su poder solo es una pizca pero pronto veremos mas cuando se plante ante nuestros misteriosos akatsukis en el capitulo que sigue habrá acción de combate<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>Pd: el 7 colas debe ser un el o un ella; si es un el será un hermano fastidiado por todos lados con sus hermanas y su contenedora; si es un ella debería estar en el harem ustedes decidan


	70. C69: Cielo nublado

Aquí estoy de nuevo con otra continuación donde veremos una buena pelea y veremos por fin cual es el nivel del rubio espero que les guste en cuanto a lo de Tsunami mmm aun no me decido pero aun hay tiempo igual con lo del 7 colas que hasta ahorita me he inclinado por hacerlo chica aunque la comicidad si fuese hombre seria mucha por ello aun dudo pero bueno ya lo resolveré y como no quiero molestarlos con mis dudas mejor paso a los review

**JassZavala**:si su sonrisa ha de ser aterradora ahora,no te preocupes no voy a salir con eso ya tengo mi explicacion delineada, si fu sigue y eso del hermano de gustos dudosos jajaja no me lo imagino, dije mas o menos no llega al 190 pero si lo ves tirado en el suelo te da esa impresion,ya veras porque no quedo embarazada ya lo veras  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: que bueno que te gusto y si me volvierron mis horrores gramaticales he tenido muchos problmeas ultimamente con mi ortografia y aparte ya necesito un nuevo teclado eso no ayuda nada de nada y si se me alargo mucho l fic yo no esperaba llegar mas alla del capitulo 40  
><strong>lady<strong> **potter**:bueno aun no decido esos dos puntos pero lo hare pronto, y si con la zorrita libre en teoria ya puede  
><strong>viajero<strong>:que bueno que te gusto y eso des descendiete eso explicaria porque el lemon me sale como me sale no jejejje  
><strong>terminex<strong>:espero que no se le halla pasado la mano oye si esta tan loco como dicen,que bueno que te gusto es aprte y si es un harem enorme y le caben mas y mas jejeje en cuanto a ayame no lo habia ni pensado que descuidado soy  
><strong>Great<strong> **Vampire-Shinso**: si fu tambien, es verdad el chantaje es una gran arma, por cierto es enserio que conoces el secreto del rubo pasatelo aunque hay que tner cuidado con un arma asi  
><strong>kentanaka1350<strong>: me pregunto que es lo que te gusta jejejejeje que bueno que te gusten mis dos fics y ya me van convenciendo con que se unan al harem ellas  
><strong>uzikage hollow<strong>:que bueno que te gusten mis fics y de el ultimo shinobi ultimamente pongo conti por semana esqu este fic absorve mucho yle doy prioridad por cierto gracias por opinar con lo del 7 colas  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:ahh tendras qu esperar para verlo jejeje,y con respesto a lo otro jajajaja tienes razon a lo mejor no lo vemos por un tiempo depues de que vuelva  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si hanzo es hanzo y sabes esa es una buena razon para que los dejara con vida,sip sakura uso el cerebro en vez de los musculos para imponerse a todas las demas,si otra gran incorporacion y lo del bonus me estan convnciendo de que sea femenino,lo de tsunami tienen razon no lo habia visto por ese lado,jajaja eres el primero que recuerda el asunto que tiene natsumi con ella,y si llego la hora de cazar akatsukis  
><strong>lanube<strong>:primero que nada espero que sigas bien de salud segundo gracias por el comentario tercero que bueno que te guste el fic y no te preocupes que lo voy a continuar actualizo todos los dias no olvides revisar jejeje  
>respondido esto vamos con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 69: Cielo nublado<strong>

Fu y Naruto saltaban a toda velocidad por las ramas de los árboles acercándose a su blanco, de pronto varios shurikes volaron contra ellos, fue fácil evadirlos y ubicar su fuente u par de chunins de la hierba con el símbolo de su aldea rasguñado por el centro –no se quienes sean pero de aquí no pasaran- dijo uno de ellos saltando a la ofensiva de inmediato fue recibido por el rubio que con un bloqueo sencillo desvío su puñetazo a un costado, giro sobre su mismo y con facilidad envolvió su brazo en el cuello del chunin, apretó con fuerza hasta escuchar el crujir de sus huesos y lo dejo caer muerto al suelo, se giro para apoyar a Fu pero esta ya tenia a su oponente bien hundido en el suelo y sin vida

-deben ser del perímetro de seguridad no tardaran e darse cuenta de que estamos aquí hay que darnos prisa- dijo la peliverde con voz de mando firme y decidida

-como digas Fu_chan- se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino de nuevo algo sonrojada por el sufijo "chan"

De regreso a la mansión nuestros Akatsukis se reunían en el gran ventanal mirando al bosque, en el oído de uno de ellos un transmisor para mantenerse en contacto con los ninjas del exterior –un par de chunins no se reportan- dijo con una voz fría mientras su compañero asentía a sus palabras era mas que claro que su blanco se estaba aproximando a ellos sin sospechar nada de la trampa que le estaban tendiendo aunque ellos mismos se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

De regreso con dueto de ninjas estos de nuevo saltaban por las ramas en espera de mas sorpresas inesperadas que no tardaron en salir un árbol cayo frente a ellos y un par de ninjas co el emblema de la niebla se posaron ante ellos, de inmediato el rubio miro detenidamente sus protectores lucían impecables y brillantes sin duda no se trataban de ninjas renegados

-no son renegados porque trabajan para ese maldito- exigió saber l rubio de la hoja a los ninjas frente a el

-es una misión y el paga bien, lo que haga o deje de hacer no es nuestro asunto- respondió uno de los shinobis de la niebla al aun mas irritado Naruto

-ese sujeto trafica con personas las vende como esclavos y dicen que no les importa- Fu miraba con detenimiento al rubio junto a ella su molestia era mas que evidente en ese momento.

-no importa inclusive si vendiera civiles de Kiri esto solo es una misión mas- dijo el segundo ninja mientras el rubio suspiraba molesto

-Fu_chan sigue adelante este par de cretinos son míos- poco a poco una espeluznante sonrisa adorno la cara del rubio poniendo nerviosa ala chica del cabello verde

-de acuerdo pero no te vallas a morir Naruto_kun- tan pronto hablo el rubio le dirigió una sonrisa depredadora y ella salio corriendo

-no iras a ningún lado- y el shinobi de la niebla se alisto para atacar.

De pronto y si saber en verdad como termino en el suelo con su mejilla hinchada y algo de sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios –ustedes son míos- la voz gruesa y sonrisa ancha hacían lucir al rubio como una visión recién salida del infierno y considerando su entrenamiento de loa últimos 3 años eso no estaría del todo mal dicho –estupido mercenario muere… Doton: doryundan (elemento tierra dragón d tierra)- el segundo ninja de la niebla alzo un gran reptil de roca que se arrojo contra el rubio, un grueso muro de roca se alzo frente a Naruto recibiendo de lleno el impacto reduciéndose a un montón de escombros –que estupido- murmuro el ninja de la niebla sin notar que la tierra detrás de el se abría dejando salir al rubio con sus puños rebosando de electricidad –Raiken (puño eléctrico)- se dio la vuelta demasiado tarde el poderoso golpe lleno de electricidad se clavo en su estomago con fuerza elevándolo del suelo el segundo puñetazo fue un golpe directo al rostro que le partió la nariz y uno de los pómulos, otro puñetazo mas se clavo en su torso partiendo su esternón con un sonoro crujido –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- a esa distancia no lo pudo evadir y el relámpago del rubio lo golpeo con fuerza despedazándole el corazón de un golpe, cayo al suelo con una quemadura grave en el pecho justo donde el rayo golpeo, el rubio se giro al otro ninja paralizado con esa escalofriante sonrisa fija en su cara –sigues tu- el ninja de la niebla salto poniendo distancia

Era bastante claro para el que el rubio le llevaba ventaja elemental al poseer el suiton su segunda afinidad el katon era por ahora su única salida –Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- su pecho se inflo y dejo salir una gran bola de fuego ardiente que se enfilo contra el rubio que solo alzo su palma izquierda al frente mientras su disco de agua surgía de la nada recibiendo de lleno la bola de fuego que se disolvió al contacto en una nube de vapor, el ninja de la niebla estaba estupefacto ante la aparente tercera afinidad del rubio, Naruto arrojo su disco al frente atrapando al ninja de la niebla que entre gritos y el sonido del agua fue arrastrado girando hasta golpear contra un árbol y doblarse sobre su rodillas varias de sus costillas se rompieron con el golpe –esto es un jutsu de fuego- elevo la mirada aterrado ante las palabras del rubio que ya lanzaba su ataque –Katon: karyundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- el inmenso reptil llameante surco el aire quemando todo el pasto debajo de el mientras el ninja de kiri miraba su muerte acercarse imponente y sin detenerse contra el –AAAAAHHHHH- grito con fuerza mientras las ardientes flamas lo reducían a cenizas junto con el calcinado árbol que se desplomo tras quemarse su tronco –veamos si tu traes algo que me sirva- el rubio buscaba entre sus cosas algo referente a Zato o a su mansión mas no un libro que decía blancos a eliminar, lo hojeo un poco y con sus ojos abiertos lo guardo entre sus cosas –(malditos ninjas de la niebla)- maldijo a los ninjas de kiri y empezó a correr en ayuda de Fu que de seguro ya estaba por llegar a la mansión de ese sujeto.

Fu aplastaba todo a su paso chunin y mercenarios de poca monta que hacían un vano intento por detener a la hasta ahora imparable chica de pelo verde que avanzaba decidida hasta la gran mansión, se poso de pie frente a la gran puerta del frente y con un alarde de fuerza excepcional arranco la gran reja y la uso para aplastar a un par de guardias que acabaron bien muertos debajo de la recién desprendida reja dorada –**Ten cuidado Fu no sabemos que guarde este tipo para el final**- dijo la voz de Nanabi en la cabeza de la peliverde chica –(no te preocupes puedo manejar lo que sea)- le respondió llena de confianza cuando el suelo se lleno de grietas y un ninja renegado de iwa salto frente a ella listo para acabarla –hora de morir mocosa- de inmediato una gran bala de roca voló por el aire en dirección de Fu que de un derechazo la redujo a escombros, la mirada del ninja de iwa era de total incredulidad –así es como se aplasta a alguien- la peliverde clavo sus manos en el suelo y con un gran esfuerzo elevo una inmensa loza de roca del suelo y la dejo caer sobre el paralizado ninja que acabo sepultado debajo de la inmensa piedra; -ella es muy fuerte podrás manejarla- dijo uno de nuestros sujetos de capa negra y nubes rojas a su compañero –no habrá problema super fuerza o no con articulaciones paralizadas no se moverá y será nuestra- su sonrisa arrogante denotaba su gran confianza en ese momento.

Fu entro a toda prisa cargando de frente llevándose todo a su paso casi como si fuese la embestida de algún rinoceronte, puertas muros y demás guardias personales salían volando ante su imponente avance, irrumpio en el estudio donde el sujeto ya la esperaba sentado en su escritorio con los dos akatsukis a sus costados –mira nada mas pero si eres una lindura de chica, bueno muchachos no la maten creo que desquitare estos daños con ella jajajaja- de inmediato Zato cayo muerto con la garganta cercenada cortesía de uno de sus supuestos guardaespaldas

-porque lo matan se supone que trabajan para el- en este momento Fu tenia un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a esos dos sujetos

-nuestro objetivo no era cuidarlo- dijo uno de los sujetos que parecía tener una especie de Venus atrapamoscas a cada lado de su cabeza bicolor

-nuestro objetivo es capturarte 7 colas- dijo el segundo de largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos perlados

-pues vengan por mi par de idiotas- dijo la desafiante chica ignorando la sugerencia de huir de su biju interno.

El ninja de ojos perlados se movió a una velocidad endemoniada como nunca vio a alguien moverse y clavo un golpe directo a su hombro que la hizo salir volando por el ventanal despedazándolo, giro elegante en el aire y cayo sobre su pies, tenia un intenso dolor en su hombro y apenas lo podía mover sin sentir como si sus músculos se desgarraran -¿Qué me hiciste?- pregunto la furiosa chica mientras los ninjas aterrizaban frente a ella –un golpe de mi Juken que daña músculos y cierra tenketsus al mismo tiempo, tómalo como advertencia ríndete y no te are mas daño- dijo Neji (si no saben que es el a estas alturas tienen un problema) pero Fu sonrío con confianza antes de levantarse y tronarse el hombro, podía moverlo pero casi no podía hacer fuerza con el –no me llevaran con ustedes par de fenómenos- y se lanzo al ataque contra Neji, sus venas se saltaron en sus sienes y su byakugan se encendió mirando a la chica casi como si se moviera en cámara lenta.

La peliverde lanzo un golpe al frente que Neji bloqueo con facilidad, levanto su pierna y con fuerza impulsada de chakra detuvo el rodillazo de Fu lastimándole la pierna izquierda que cayo al suelo tras el rechazo de Neji, clavo su mano en su suelo y le arrojo una gran roca que el Hyuuga evadió girando sobre si mismo envolviéndose en una gran cúpula de chakra –(ahora es el momento no me vera por estar envuelto en eso)- pensó con cierta alegría lanzándose contra el Hyuuga pero para su mala fortuna su fuerza física no fue suficiente y fue arrojada lejos del Hyuuga que terminaba de girar –esa es mi defensa definitiva nunca la pasaras ahora ríndete- Fu lo miro con desprecio mientras pedía poder prestado a su biju -**no funcionara tus tenketsus están sellados mi chakra no fluirá por ti Fu el lo planeo todo muy bien**- dijo con pesar Nanabi mientras la chica se sentía acorralada por el Hyuuga que se le acercaba con esos penetrantes ojos –maldición Doton: dorok um paishi (elemento tierra: aplastamiento de tierra)- el suelo bajo los pies de Neji se hundió mientras grandes losas de roca emergían listas para sepultarlo bajo tierra, soltó dos palmadas frontales destrozando las losas de roca justo antes de saltar y cargar de frente contra la asombrada chica, clavo un poderoso golpe en su estomago doblándola de rodillas y haciéndola escupir sangre, sus dedos volaron contra su hombro aun sano y se clavaron con fuerza paralizando la extremidad de la peliverde –ahora ya no darás problemas- dijo el orgulloso Neji listo para tomar a su presa.

Su byakugan lo vio venir y se quito del camino del chirriante relámpago que casi lo carboniza, paso poderoso dejando un surco en el suelo justo entre el y Fu hasta Aralar el muro de la mansión sobre una de las columnas que sostenía la reja se alzaba el rubio con su bufanda ondeando al viento y mirando al campo de batalla –hola Neji no sabia que ahora te juntabas con plantas mutantes- saludo el rubio mientras el Hyuuga se tornaba aun mas serio y Zetsu se ofendía por eso de "planta mutante" –Naruto que haces aquí acaso desertase de Konoha o te hartaste de eso del clan- dijo el Hyuuga con una voz seria casi carente de emociones eso le indicaba al rubio que algo andaba mal con el –es un viaje de entrenamiento solo es ya sabes demasiado poder como para controlarlo son practicar pero dime porque carajos trabajas con esos tipos no ves que solo te usan- dijo el rubio saltando al campo de batalla mientras el Hyuuga se quitaba su banda revelando su frente lisa y limpia del sello –ellos me hicieron libre les debo mi lealtad por ello- dijo el Hyuuga tomando posición de batalla –eres mas tonto de lo que recordaba- y el rubio entro en posición de su peculiar estilo de taijutsu.

-Naruto ten cuidado es muy fuerte- dijo Fu haciendo al rubio sonreír aun mas, incluso el antropófago de Zetsu sintió escalofríos ante esa sonrisa, Neji se movió a toda velocidad como con ella y lanzo un golpe al frente igual que con Fu al hombro del rubio que de manera asombrosa levanto su mano izquierda golpeando la muñeca de Neji bloqueando el golpe, su puño derecho ascendió con fuerza mortal y se clavo en el estomago del Hyuuga traidor haciéndole escupir y tambalearse, se recupero de inmediato lanzando una andanada de golpes que eran hábilmente bloqueados por el rubio que parecía no estar ni esforzándose para enfrentar al poderoso Hyuuga –sabes eres mas fuerte que antes pero aun eres muy lento- sin decir mas el rubio se movió a una asombrosa velocidad quedando justo frente a Neji le clavo un cabezazo que le saco sangre de la nariz, el Hyuuga lo busco con su byakugan sorprendiéndose de que ya estuviera a su espalda –lento- murmuro el rubio agachándose eludiendo el golpe de Neji quien trato de asestárselo al rostro sus ojos miraron el movimiento de Naruto pero no logro seguirle el paso, el rubio se incorporo de inmediato con un derechazo ascendente que se clavo en su quijada elevándolo en el aire casi dos metros, lo sujeto del tobillo y lo azoto con fuerza contra el suelo para de inmediato ton su mano derecha con forma de garra conectar un poderoso golpe a su pecho, la ropa se desgarro y la carne de Neji se abrió dando paso a la sangre mientras era arrastrado por el suelo por la fuerza del golpe.

Los ojos de Fu estaban mas que abiertos mirando como ese mercenario debilucho como ella pensaba barría el suelo con el tipo que la derroto usando solo ese raro estilo de taijutsu que a simple vista se podría decir era demoledor; por su parte Zetsu se sentía intranquilo ante la golpiza que estaba recibiendo Neji de manos de Naruto no se suponía que e rubio fuese tan fuerte y menos tan sanguinario era claro que tendría que ayudar al Hyuuga que ya se levantaba respirando con dificultad y con un gran sangrado del pecho respiraba con dificultad su propio byakugan lo dejaba ver un par de sus costillas rotas ya –que paso Neji ya no quieres jugar- dijo el rubio para enseguida dibujar esa ancha y retorcida sonrisa diabólica y espeluznante –(es un monstruo)- pensó el aterrado Hyuuga ante la imponente presencia del rubio.

Naruto se movió eludiendo las estacas de roca que salieron del suelo listas para empalarlo, dirigió su mirada al hombre de la Venus en la cabeza que soltaba el sello de su jutsu –no te metas Zetsu- dijo el Hyuuga a su compañero mitad planta que miraba al rubio serio y decidido-tu taijutsu no podrá ganarle necesitas mi ayuda y te la daré quieras o no- de inmediato se lanzo al ataque contra l rubio en un feroz avance lanzando estacas de roca una tras otra sin parar todas la eluda el rubio y las que no las destrozaba a patadas o puñetazos –Zetsu eh? Nombre raro te queda a la perfección plantita- dijo el rubio con cierta ironía en su voz haciendo enojar al ninja vegetal.

Un gran dragón de tierra se precipito sobre el rubio que de un salto corrió sobre el reptil hasta saltar de la cola y lanzar un disco de agua contra el hombre planta que alzo un muro de roca para bloquear el ataque apenas lo aguanto cuando su muro se lleno d grietas y casi de desploma –(como puede un jutsu Suiton hacer algo así)- pensó algo alarmado ante el poder que si duda tenia ese ataque –oye yo te quería regar porque no te dejaste- dijo el rubio sonriendo y lanzándose contra el muro se puso de pie sobre el mismo pero no vio a su nuevo oponente de pronto enredaderas salidas de la nada de largas y gruesas espinas emergieron y lo sujetaron con fuerza de manos y piernas jalándolo contra uno de los muros

-luchar es inútil solo las aras mas duras ríndete de una vez nueve colas-los ojos de Fu se abrieron como platos cuando escucho que el rubio era un jinchuriki como ella y ahora mismo lo tenían atrapado y todo por defenderla –(Naruto_kun tengo que ayudarlo)- pensó con angustia la chica de cabello verde

El rubio jalo con fuerza asombrosa las enredaderas de Zetsu hasta que acerco sus manos frente a su cara casi juntas –dime aguantan esto- el pecho del rubio se inflamo y un chorro de algo verde salio disparado de su boca de inmediato las enredaderas se disolvieron dejando al rubio libre saltando lejos de las plantas que ya morían –escupiste acido ¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo el hombre planta sin creer nada de lo que estaba viendo –unos amigos me lo enseñaron es muy practico aunque me da unas agruras de muerte- se golpeo el pecho ya sintiendo el mencionado malestar estomacal, Zetsu cargo de frente de nuevo con un dragón de tierra en esta ocasión el rubio no lo eludió cargo su brazo derecho de electricidad y con una poderosa espada eléctrica golpeo de frente al reptil rocoso que lo arrastro unos metros antes de detenerse y llenarse de grietas desplomándose al suelo mientras Naruto corría sobre los escombros aun con su brazo derecho brillante y poderoso, salto al aire y se dejo caer sobre el hombre planta que se hundió en el suelo desapareciendo por completo

-¿Qué rayos? Como hizo eso- pregunto al viento justo antes de que Neji volviera a la carga

Ataco con una lluvia de golpes que Naruto eludió con facilidad y bloqueo con tranquilidad giro sobre si mismo y conecto una patada ascendente que elevo al Hyuuga en el aire de nuevo, casi lo volvió a tomar del tobillo cuando las estacas de roca surgieron, lo atravesaron del vientre y Fu sintió su corazón llenarse de angustia justo antes de que el rubio se desvaneciera en una nube de humo –pero ¿Cuándo creo ese clon?- se pregunto Zetsu desde uno de los muros a una distancia segura –ese es mi secreto- se dio la vuelta y el rubio sonriente ya dejaba caer su puño eléctrico sobre el hombre planta que salto eludiendo el golpe, mas no la patada que le siguió que se hundió en su estomago y lo clavo al suelo con el rubio sobre su torso, se agacho un poco para mirarlo a la cara –te rindes macetita- dijo burlón el rubio pero la Venus en su cabeza se cerro de golpe mientras una lluvia de shurikens caía sobre la espalda de Naruto que kunai en mano bloqueaba con maestría un par fueron a la cabeza de Zetsu y de reojo el rubio miro a esa coraza rechazar los proyectiles.

Neji de nuevo cargaba de frente mientras el hombre planta se hundía en el suelo y desaparecía por completo, esto se estaba volviendo algo repetitivo, otra vez el rubio rechazo los ataques de Neji y se separo a una distancia mas que aceptable –oye Neji recuerdas a Jin…Raihiken (puno eléctrico de fuego)- el rubio avanzo a una velocidad tremenda con su puño izquierdo envuelto en flamas y electricidad clavo un golpe poderoso a su estomago que se volvió un minitornado eléctrico de flamas ardientes que hizo volar a Neji mas de 10 metros en el aire y desplomarse contra el suelo bien inconciente –uno menos me falta una escurridiza macetita- murmuro al viento sin poder sentir la presencia de Zetsu –interesante ese sujeto si que sabe esconderse- de pronto el hombre planta emergió lanzando muchas estacas de roca.

Naruto contra ataco con el mismo jutsu terminando todo en una lluvia de escombros, se lanzo contra Zetsu pero este se desvaneció bajo el suelo,-nunca me atraparas eres demasiado lento- dijo el orgulloso hombre emergiendo desde el costado de un árbol al que el rubio le lanzo una bola de fuego de nuevo el hombre planta se esfumo en el aire, cerro sus ojos tratando de notar su presencia, nada, era como si se volviese uno con todo a su alrededor y entonces lo noto poco a poco la presencia de Zetsu se hizo notar al frente a una distancia segura para el –hora de ser el mas veloz- murmuro el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara el suelo se removió y Zetsu emergió listo para atacar pero Naruto ya no estaba ahí.

El ruido de la estática a su espalda lo hizo voltear aterrado ante el rubio con su puño brillante frente a el –hola macetita- lanzo el golpe y su coraza se cerro, fue como golpear una plancha de metal, si bien dolió el golpe Zetsu salio volando y se estrello contra el suelo, su coraza se volvió a abrir y de nuevo el rubio solo se esfumo de su vista –aquí- Naruto caía con una patada descendente que eludió apenas al fundirse con el suelo donde quedo un gran cráter de impacto ante el golpe del rubio, -no vas a pelear de frente- dijo el rubio al viento mientras Fu lo miraba con total incredulidad nunca en su vida vio a alguien que peleara de esa forma o que se moviera así un segundo estaba frente al tipo y al siguiente estaba a un lado de el golpeándolo con fuerza, era casi como si se desvaneciera de un lugar para aparecer en otro.

-ahí estas- dijo el rubio esfumándose en un borrón de estática Zetsu emergió sobre el tejado listo para dejar caer una lluvia de rocas que no vino puesto que el rubio volvió a desaparecer –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- se giro solo para ver el relámpago brillante antes de golpearlo Zetsu grito de dolor mientras se precipitaba hasta el suelo envuelto en un agonizante sensación de dolor penetrante en todos los nervios de su cuerpo, no toco el suelo ya que antes de llegar Naruto reapareció para darle una furiosa patada giratoria que lo hizo volar por el aire y golpear el suelo de mala manera –eres un maldito- dijo el furioso hombre planta ya fundiéndose con el suelo –de nuevo no- dijo el rubio que usando su pequeño movimiento de alta velocidad clavo su mano al suelo sujetando a Zetsu se la ropa y arrancándolo del suelo, su coraza se cerro de golpe –nunca me tocaras aquí adentro- dijo su voz ahogada desde el interior de su escudo, la mano derecha del rubio brillo cargando su raiken, abrió la mano que ahora brillaba como una aterradora garra y soltó el golpe contra Zetsu, fue un choque brutal donde los dedos del rubio como punzones de acero atravesaron su coraza y le arrancaron un pedazo antes de hacerlo volar por el aire, y desplomarse junto a Neji, s levanto con una sustancia verdosa escurriendo de su coraza recién rota mientras el rubio lo miraba con gran orgullo –decían algo de una coraza impenetrable- la sonrisa de Naruto se torno lúgubre y siniestra mientras el hombre planta lanzaba una andanada de estacas contra la aun paralizada Fu, de inmediato el rubio levanto un muro de roca para protegerla pero en cuanto se giro molesto contra el hombre planta este y Neji ya no estaban –quien diría que una planta puede ser una gallina- dijo e molesto rubio por la huida de sus enemigos.

Se centro entonces en Fu y en sanar sus heridas con sus curiosas habilidades regeneratorias, que en menos de lo que cantaba un gallo ya tenían a la chica en perfecto estado eso si algo adolorida aun pero ya se podía mover, partieron del sitio tras sellar el cadáver de Zato en un pergamino especial, el rubio se detuvo y con un dragón de fuego miraron a la gran mansión reducirse lentamente a escombros calcinados finalmente el grupo mafioso estaba acabado.

El resto de la tarde por alguna razón la chica de pelo verde no dejaba de mirar al rubio y sonrojarse por su lado Naruto aun tenia algo que hacer y estaba mas que decidido a realizarlo sin importar el costo, después de todo era por el bien de su familia

-Naruto_kun se mi maestro- dijo de golpe la peliverde sacando al rubio de su mundo de meditaciones personales

-¿Qué?- pregunto con incredulidad después de todo se suponía que ella era una jounin no

-tu taijutsu es asombroso quiero que me lo enseñes por favor- dijo con sus manos juntas y sus ojos brillantes en un movimiento que rara vez el rubio soportaba

-bien bien te lo enseñare solo no me veas así- el rubio estaba molesto a pesar de que paso por un infierno dos veces aun no podía soportar un truco de esos algo tenia que estar mal con el, en su interior su perezosa zorra se moría de la risa.

-muchas gracias (tenias razón Nanabi no aguanto eso)- la gran sonrisa en la cara de Fu era clara señal de que estaba mas que feliz, a la mañana siguiente el rubio le extendió unos pergaminos con los fundamentos de su taijutsu, quería que los aprendiera puesto que el tenia un asunto que atender que una vez arreglado volvería por ella era una promesa, por alguna razón ella sintió confianza de que cumpliría dicha promesa con un beso en la mejilla de la roja chica el rubio comenzó a alejarse, a una distancia mas que aceptable y tras una lengua de fuego Natsumi reapareció –**se puede saber a donde vamos ahora**- pregunto algo curiosa dada la seriedad del rubio que le extendía el libro que recupero de aquellos ninjas –hoja 16 – la zorra lo tomo y miro con curiosidad en la hoja en cuestión venia una fotografía de Haku y su información así como su línea de sangre venia con una nota al final "eliminar al ver" ahora lo comprendía la chica de cabello negro tenia una sentencia de muerte pesando sobre su cabeza y el rubio no permitiría que algo así le pasara –**no saben lo que les espera**- dijo la zorra antes de desvanecerse en fuego volviendo dentro del rubio –hora de charlar con cierto mizukage- murmuro el rubio con su destino bien claro era hora de meterse en Kiri.

Por su parte los akatsukis estaban reunidos en una de sus tatas guaridas a la espera del 7 colas, de pronto un Zetsu apaleado emergió del suelo con un Neji igualmente golpeado, lo dejo caer sobre el suelo mientras el hombre planta se recargaba contra el muro todos lo miraban incrédulos no por nada el era el mejor espía indetectable quien pudo hacerle algo así –Naruto Ishura- dijo antes de caer inconciente después de todo había llegado a su limite, por su parte cierto rubio mayor sentía el odio correr dentro de el gritándole que fuera por el rubio pero aun no era el momento de tomar venganza no, esperaría un poco mas, por su parte oculto en las sombras nuestro enmascarado miraba todo con una sincera preocupación –(se supone que Zetsu es indetectable cuando se oculta eso quiere decir que no le dio tiempo de esconderse pero si no le toma ni 3 segundos desaparecer,que tan poderoso te has vuelto ya Naruto creo que te estas volviendo algo mas que una astilla en nuestros planes)- y era verdad el rubio era todo menos una astilla que se pudiese ignorar.

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta que les parecieron las habilidades del rubio y nuestros aktatsukis si que se volvió fuerte neji no les parece pero aun así no fue suficiente para el rubio en cuanto a zetsu bueno nunca me pareció muy poderoso mas que nada se me figuraba un espía excelente por eso lo trate así en este capitulo, minato ya quiere venganza y madara teme que el rubio sea un problema mayor del que esperaba jaja no tiene ni idea, Fu va apreder el taijutsu del rubio no se porque pero pienso que eso no es tan buena idea (taijutsu de naruto + superfuerza =desastre mortal) y por culpa de Yagura que le puso precio a la cabeza de haku el ya va para kiri creo que se avecinan muchas peleas y cierta pelirroja<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte:Kurai-sho<br>pd:creo que tsunami y nanabi si estaran en el harem masivo


	71. C70: A la niebla sangrienta

Y que creen aquí esta el nuevo capitulo del fic que espero les guste porque abra sangre y algo de tensión entre dos personas no les adelanto mas para no arruinarles la sorpresa solo espero que les guste este capitulo y como no me quiero alargar mas de lo debido pasemos a los reviews

**JassZavala**: si fue una verdadera paliza,si va a kiri a cruzarse con la mencionada pelirroja y si es cierto si agarro a tsunade porque no a las otras dos  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:creo que sabe esconder su secretos, yen lo castrar quiza si me anime y si yagura aun es mizukage  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:que bueno que gusto el pleito aqui habra mas y si este fic se me ha alargado mucho mas de lo que originalmente planeaba  
><strong>viajero<strong>:que bueno que te gusto y si las dos estaran en el pequeño harem masivo jejeje,lo del sanbi no lo habian pensado sabes,en cuanto a lo de los links solo dejame hallar imagenes que se acerqun a mi idea de cada una y los agrego,por cieto buena imagen gracias por pasarla si sanbi es mujer en definitiva se vera asi  
><strong>kentanaka1350<strong>:que bueno que te gusto el cap y si estaran en el pequeño haren de nuestro querido/envidiado/odiado protagonista  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:me alegra que te gustara y si que paliza se llevaron pero bueno no son los mas poderosos de la organizacion y si se avecina un huracan para kiri  
><strong>terminex<strong>: dios eso si que fue un entrenamiento extremo, lo de ayame la habia manejado como hermana mayor no como pareja pero bueno eso tiene arreglo no,jeje si las dos para el harem y si es verdad el rubio siempre anda reuniendo "especimenes"y de yagura sera una gran pelea lo garantizo  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si fu ya cayo,jajaja es cierto solo un demonio aguantaria ese infierno dos veces,no te preocupes que pronto vendra itachi jejeje,si ese el gran punto debil del rubio aunqu no creo que eso le funcionara a minato jejeje peligro y le den mas ganas de matarlo,y si un aplauso para la bella pelirroja nueva en la familia  
>respondido esto vamos con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

saldo al capitulo 70: mas de 380 mil palabras, **21** alertas, **49 **favoritos y **334** reviews que fliz soy :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 70: A la niebla sangrienta <strong>

Naruto avanzaba a paso firme en dirección de nuevo de nami no kuni el único lugar donde podría conseguir un transporte al país del agua sin levantar sospechas, no es como si un sujeto rubio que empuña una espada alto y con cierta musculatura pasara desapercibido entre un montón de civiles comunes y corrientes pero ustedes entienden la idea, igual que la vez anterior arribo directo a la residencia de Tazuna, toco suavemente a la puerta y esta fue abierta por cierto chico bastante crecido que en cuanto vio al rubio tuvo una inmensa sonrisa en su cara

-Naruto_onichan?- dijo en tono de duda Inari mirando fijamente al sujeto rubio frente a el

-mira como has crecido Inari no me digas que ya no me reconoces- la gran sonrisa amigable en el rostro despejo todas las dudas del joven adolescente

-eres tu onichan- sin decir mas abrazo con fuerza al rubio había maldecido el no estar presente en su anterior visita pero ahora si estaba aquí.

Hizo pasar al rubio de inmediato y para no perder la costumbre en la sala cierto viejo constructor de puentes tenia una botella de sake en su mano y estaba bebiendo con gran felicidad todo bajo la mirada de reproche del rubio –se supone que eres un feudal no deberías embriagarte de esa manera- de inmediato Tazuna salto de su asiento para abrazar a su amigo ninja favorito; de la cocina salio como siempre una sonriente Tsunami que en cuanto vio al rubio se sonrojo bastante mientras su hijo la miraba con curiosidad y entrecerrando los ojos dibujo una sonrisa cómplice en su cara tenia una muy buena idea formándose en su mente.

De inmediato pasaron a la sala donde tomando te el rubio les contó el resultado de su pequeña misión cabe destacar que los ojos de Inari no dejaban de brillar ante el relato del rubio de su pelea contra aquel par de akatsukis, por su parte Tsunami sintió cierta angustia durante el relato y llego a tocarse el pecho detalle que no paso desapercibido por el viejo Tazuna, su hija había estado mucho tiempo sola no tenia idea de que su nieto tenia ideas semejantes en ese momento igual relacionadas con la mujer de largo cabello oscuro y nuestro protagonista rubio que estaba por completo inmerso en su relato

-y eso fue lo que paso ahora tengo un asunto que atender en Kiri- tan pronto menciono la aldea de la niebla todo mundo cayo y se tenso en su lugar

-te recomendaría que no fueras para allá Naruto no se si lo sepas pero aun están en plena guerra civil- dijo con voz preocupada el viejo hombre de lentes circulares

-eso lo se mi asunto es con el mizukage tengo unas cosas que decirle y pedir si no acepta por las buenas me temo tendré que hacerlo entender por las malas- su sonrisa era aun mas espeluznante que las de antes y todos en la sala tenían escalofríos corriendo por su columna

-pero Naruto_kun es el un kage como puedes querer pelear con alguien así- laa preocupación en las palabras de Tsunami era mas que evidente cosa que alegraba el corazón del rubio y hacia sonreír pervertidamente a cierta zorra pelirroja y perezosa

-el yondaime es un desertor de Konoha supongo que lo saben- Inari abrió mas sus ojos el desconocía por completo ese detalle sobre la aldea del rubio

-claro que si fue una noticia muy difundida en las naciones elementales – respondió Tazuna sin comprender bien el sentido de dicho comentario

-pues yo fui el que lo derroto y obligo a huir- su sonrisa espeluznante no dejaba lugar a dudas el rubio era sincero y ahora si todos estaban estupefactos

-ERES INCREIBLE ONICHAN- bueno casi todos ahora mas que nunca Inari miraba al rubio con total admiración en sus ojos

La conversación giro entorno a la pelea del rubio con el mencionado Minato que en estos momentos tenia escalofríos corriendo por todo su cuerpo sin saber en realidad porque, de regreso a la casa del constructor este estaba serio meditando las palabras del rubio –un barco mercante saldrá para el país del agua en dos días puedo conseguirte un lugar en el- Tsumami miro al viejo hombre con temor en sus ojos algo dentro de ella no quería que el rubio se arriesgara de esa manera tan extrema –muchas gracias viejo borracho- el hombre grito un insulto n respuesta y todo mundo se agarro a reír a costillas del pobre hombre que si era un borracho incurable; tan pronto comieron algo Iari jalo al rubio al exterior de la casa para que jugase con el y poder presumirlo co sus amigos era raro para el rubio ser tratado como un objeto –**si claro debo recordarte como te trate cuando salí finalmente de ti Naruto_kun**- dijo la zorra en la mente del rubio, como olvidarlo ese día fue poco menos que el juguete sexual de la youko no era como si eso le hubiera molestado en realidad.

-Naruto ha crecido ya es todo un hombre- dijo Tazuna entrando a la cocina donde su hija lavaba los platos de la comida –seria un gran prospecto de yerno y un excelente padre para Inari sabes- uno de los platos resbalo de las manos de la mujer que ahora mismo estaba mas que roja –además se nota que te gusta mucho jajajaja-salio de la cocina muerto de risa mientras la mujer miraba por la ventana a donde su hijo seguido de sus amigos correteaban al sonriente rubio quien parecía estar jugando con los chicos, una sonrisa enternecida se asomo en el rostro de Tsunami mientras su corazón latía con fuerza ante el rubio ahora siendo sometido por la pequeña horda –para que me hago ilusiones no creo que le gusten las mujeres mayores- dijo algo triste mientras volvía a sus quehaceres.

En la aldea de Konoha en la residencia Ishura sin explicación alguna Tsunade, Mikoto, Kurenai, Anko, Kushina, Tsume, Yugito y Shizune estornudaron con fuerza de inmediato sus pensamientos se perdieron n cierto rubio seguramente se acordaba de ellas que en este momento estaban mas que ansiosas de volverlo a ver –a comer chicas- dijo una sonriente Sakura desde el comedor llamando a todas a la comida –sigo sin comprender como fue que ella logro conseguir el control de la casa - dijo una confundida Tsunade a nadie en particular pero como siempre Tayuya metió su cuchara en el asunto –es una marimacha chantajista es por eso siempre nos amenaza con echarnos de cabeza con nuestro rubio idiota- todas asintieron mientras ingresaban al comedor era toda la verdad lo que decía la grosera pelirroja a la cual ya se habían acostumbrado con sus insultos sus faltas de respeto y su léxico tan florido –oye ese es mi maldito asiento quita tu gordo y aguado culo de el- dijo la molesta pelirroja enojada por algo –oye para que lo sepas tengo un trasero redondo duro y muy deseable- respondió Tsume molesta por los comentarios de la chica –si claro deseable para alguien desesperado perra anciana- el griterío no se hizo esperar como tampoco el flashazo de la pelirosada – cuando Naruto vuelva ustedes estarán en problemas- dijo escondiendo de prisa la cámara con un clon de tierra que salio disparado a toda prisa de ahí –espera no nos acuses- dijeron en sincronía las mujeres peleoneras mientras Samui rayaba una línea en un cuaderno –(ocasión numero 412 que esas dos son atrapadas por Sakura)- pensó mientras una ligera y tímida sonrisa aparecía en su siempre inexpresivo rostro.

De regreso a Nami no kuni era ya la hora de dormir y el rubio tomaba un baño justo antes de irse a dormir solo le quedaba un día mas de espera antes de poder emprender su viaje a Kiri, decir que estaba ansioso era poco estaba mas que deseoso de poder tener una charla con el mizukage y lograr convencerlo de dejar esa locura de guerra civil, salio de la ducha secándose y envolviéndose con la toalla, era ya algo noche e Inari dormía cómodo y feliz de que el rubio estuviera con ellos por su parte Tazuna salio a atender unos asuntos de su nuevo cargo, eso o salio a emborracharse por ahí…de seguro fue lo segundo; -**Naruto_kun a la derecha**- dijo la zorra con voz de alerta y el rubio se volteo para encarar a su enemigo pero no esperaba eso, frente a el una roja Tsunami en bata semi transparente blanca estaba por cerrar la puerta de su recamara, cabe mencionar que la mujer aun tenia un bello cuerpo bien delineado de hermosas piernas anchas caderas u un buen busto quizá copa c redondo y bien firme, ninguno dijo nada como por cinco minutos hasta que un rojo rubio se disculpo y corrió a su recamara; la puerta se cerro y la mujer se dejo caer en su cama –cielos si que eres apuesto Naruto_kun- se sonrojo y una de sus manos bajo en dirección al sur entre sus piernas –hace tanto de la ultima vez- y cerro sus ojos entregándose a sus fantasías masturbatorias relacionadas con cierto ninja rubio.

De regreso con nuestro alarmado Naruto estaba mas que molesto con su linda pelirroja que ahora mismo se moría de la risa –(puedo saber porque hiciste eso)- pregunto en su cabeza a la zorra que se negaba a salir y enfrentar su castigo como zorra – **cielos se nota desde kumo que ustedes se gustan y tienes que reconocer que te gusto la vista porque dudo que el responda solo porque si jajajajaja**- la toalla del rubio estaba algo apretada y el gimió desilusionado después de todo la zorra tenia mucha razón esa mujer le gustaba y siendo honestos le gusto desde la primera vez que la vio pero en esos días no intento nada mas que nada porque cierta esposa pelimorada no lo dejaba solo ni un segundo –como rayos voy a dormir así- dijo el rubio con algo de pesar ni hablar necesitaba desfogarse un poco, una sonrisa pervertida digna de su maestro asomo en su cara –(enfrenta tu castigo Natsumi_chan mi bella zorrita aquí voy)- dijo alegre en su subconsciente antes de tirarse en la cama y perderse en su mente con su ya desnuda zorra que lo aguardaba mas que ansiosa.

Otro día llego y como siempre el rubio caballeroso se ofreció a hacer las compras por la mujer que sonrojada acepto a decir verdad no podía ni ver al rubio a la cara por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, cuantas veces jugo con ella misma antes de dormirse no tenia idea pero de algo estaba segura si Naruto seguía mas tiempo en su casa ella no tardaría en meterse a su cama en busca de algo mas que calor corporal –sabes kasan, Naruto_onichan es genial no se porque no te haces su novia- ella se puso como tomate mientras miraba a su hijo que bebía algo de jugo no tenia palabras para responderle –enserio yo seria muy feliz si tu y el se casaran eso lo convertiría en mi nuevo otosan además siempre quise un hermanito- el chico salio corriendo de ahí mientras Tsunami digería las palabras de su propio hijo que hasta el se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos para con el rubio, otra buena tarde en familia eso se podría decir de lo que pasaba en la residencia de Tazuna, a decir verdad la mujer estaba mas que nerviosa su hijo salio a dormir a casa de un amigo y ella lo acompaño pero las preguntas de la madre del chico la hacían ponerse roja de solo recordarlas todas giraban en torno a su inquilino y al rumor de que se trataba de su nuevo novio rumor iniciado por cierto chico de nombre Inari.

La noche era tranquila, sin el chico y con Tazuna bien ebrio e inconciente en la sala todo era mucha tranquilidad, Tsunami recorría la casa apagando las luces cuando noto al rubio en el jardín mirando las estrellas en esta noche de luna menguante –Naruto_kun que haces aquí- pregunto ella saliendo a ver al rubio pesativo –nada Tsunami_chan solo pensaba que mañana me voy de aquí y que quizá pase mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a verte- dijo casi sin querer haciéndola ponerse roja y nerviosa –pero que cosas dices será mas bien que no nos veras a todos- estaba nerviosa y la mirada amable del rubio no ayudaba a calmarla –si los extrañare a todos pero mas a ti, creo que es bastante obvio que me gustas siempre fue así y lamento incomodarte pero necesitaba decírtelo eso es todo- el corazón de Tsunami latía con fuerza ante las palabras del rubio que ahora mismo caminaba rumbo a la casa –tu también me gustas pero pensaba que no te gustaban las mujeres mayores- de nuevo en Konoha un cierto grupo de mujeres estornudo sin razón aparente –bromeas eres tan hermosa como podrías no gustarme si eres tan bella Tsunami_chan- despacio el rubio abrazo a la mujer que sonrojada y todo acerco su rostro al del rubio sellando todo el momento con un suave beso, en el interior del rubio Kurayami se moría de risa ante la zorra que con pantalón blanco y camisa a rayas blancas y negras que alzaba las manos al cielo –**anotación**- decía con una gran sonrisa mientras en el exterior una de las manos de la mujer se deslizaba hacia la entrepierna del rubio que tan pronto sintió el roce se separo –lo siento- dijo la apenada mujer solo para que el rubio tomándola de la mano la hizo repetir su caricia mientras el la besaba y amasaba su firme y gran trasero con suavidad pronto la tenia gimiendo gustosa pero como siempre llego lo inoportuno, Tazuna despertó peleando con personas invisibles y con cierta decepción se separaron –la próxima vez no te salvas Tsunami_chan- le susurro al oído y ella se puso bien roja sabia muy bien de que hablaba el rubio Ishura y a decir verdad estaba ansiosa de que esa nueva oportunidad llegara.

El nuevo día llego y todos se reunieron en el muelle para despedir al rubio que ahora mismo partía a su nuevo destino Kiri poco a poco el barco se alejaba perdiéndose en el mar –y cuando es la boda- dijo Tazuna poniendo roja a su hija que solo lo fulmino con la mirada –siiii Naruto va a ser mi nuevo padre- salto el feliz Inari de un lado a otro mientras Tsunami se moría de la pena todo mundo los estaba mirando y muchos la miraban como si fuera una asaltacunas, si supieran de los gustos del rubio aunque un hecho se le paso por alto mencionar lo de su harem, iba a ser interesante cuando tuviera que contárselo eso era un hecho.

De regreso a la hoja las chicas limpiaban la casa de arriba abajo una vez a la semana, todas trabajaban mucho y se esforzaban bueno todas menos Sakura que las miraba como la jefa que no hacia nada de nada mas que regañarlas de vez en cuando –es una tirana- murmuro Kasumi haciendo a la ojiverde mirarla molesta se rió como boba y volvió a trapear la duela, se dice que el poder suele corromper y considerando todo el poder que la rosada tenia sobre esas mujeres se podía decir que de que se había corrompido se había corrompido y no había duda alguna de ello. Pero bueno no era realmente tan malo verdad? Digo ella mantenía la casa en pie justo como se lo pidió el rubio antes de irse a su viaje y el hecho de que recibiera algo de entrenamiento cortesía de Yugito solo ayudo a aumentar su confianza ahora mismo en las calles de Konoha se decía que el clan Ishura era comandado por la hanabira shi (el pétalo de la muerte) apodo que le quedaba a la perfección a la rosada mas cuando aquella fangirl trato de irrumpir y robarse algo de la ropa del rubio la pobre acabo en el hospital por dos meses, se decía que acabo con una fobia extrema al rosa, lo mejor era no meterse con ella ni con el clan Ishura al menos no hasta que el rubio volviera y le quitara ese poder absoluto que tenia sobre las chicas.

De regreso con el rubio a la distancia se apreciaba una densa cortina de niebla que rodeaba a la nación del agua, obvio el no tenia como explicar su procedencia por lo que discretamente se deslizo hasta la parte posterior del barco y salto al agua, no se hundió mas bien corrió a toda prisa sobre ella sin problemas con las olas del barco hasta llegar a tierra firme, a decir verdad todo el aire era algo brumoso –ya veo porque es la aldea oculta entre la niebla- dijo a nadie en particular antes de caminar por la costa en busca de información, paso por varios poblados pequeños de pescadores que estaban desiertos pero el persistente aroma de la sangre resaltaba en el aire con mucha claridad, sin duda muchas batallas recientes se desarrollaron en estos lugares sin importarles las vidas de los civiles –supongo que por eso es la niebla sangrienta- el rubio siguió su camino ignorado todo a su alrededor.

A la distancia entre los árboles un grupo de sujetos seguramente ninjas lo miraban con curiosidad sobre todo porque llego corriendo sobre el mar obviamente se trataba de alguien con habilidades ninja –de quien crees que se trate- dijo uno de los vigilantes a su líder un hombre de cabello azul grisáceo con un curioso parche en el ojo derecho que no dejaba de ver al rubio que seguía curioseando entre los restos de las villas de pescadores –no tengo idea será mejor vigilarlo bien podría ser un mercenario contratado por Yagura- dijo serio sin dejar de mirar al rubio que de nuevo se alejaba de aquel sitio –(ese chico me resulta familiar pero de donde)- pensó el hombre del parche sin recordar su libro bingo en el bolsillo de haberlo revisado se habría topado con una recompensa de iwa por el mencionado kuro shippu (huracán negro) que venia con fotografía incluida.

Naruto camino por los senderos del bosque no notando nada especial hasta que vio el humo a la distancia, algo se quemaba y el tenia que ir a ver como siempre su curiosidad podía mas que su sentido común –(es muy rápido)- pensó el hombre del parche mientras su grupo trataba de seguir al rubio sin denotar su presencia ante el. Naruto estaba francamente asqueado con lo que miraba, varias casas ardían y los cuerpos muertos de una veintena de civiles estaban regados por todos lados hombres, ancianos, mujeres y niños por igual habían sido asesinados con suma crueldad –levántate mocoso- dijo un hombre a la distancia veloz el rubio llego a la salida del poblado donde unos tipos usando uniformes de jounin con bandas de Kiri golpeaban a un pequeño de no mas de 7 años que ahora mismo estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando de la boca y llorando con fuerza

-eres una desgracia y pensar que íbamos a reclutarte para servir a Yagura_sama en esta guerra- dijo uno de los ninjas de seguro el capitán del escuadrón

-….mami donde estas- dijo el pequeño entre lagrimas viejos recuerdos se removieron dentro del rubio, recuerdos de aquella noche donde llamo a Akemi madre por primera vez y de cómo murió por el las risas crueles de estos ninjas solo lo hacían enojar aun mas –**Naruto_kun**- hablo Natsumi siendo ignorada por completo por su compañero rubio –**esta furioso**- dijo con cierto miedo la zorra pelirroja mientras Kurayami temblaba en el sillón no era nada bueno lo que estaba apunto de pasar.

Los ninjas se alistaban para rematar al pequeño ahora inconciente cuando se sintió, el instinto asesino mas frío, denso y pesado que jamás hubieran sentido no tenia comparación ni con el que su mizukage dejaba salir cuando se fallaba alguna misión, despacio de entre las casas en llamas emergió la figura ensombrerada del rubio con su bufanda ondeando al viento, sus ojos fríos y muertos eran como piedras azules de hielo que los miraban con total desprecio; por su parte con el grupo de seguimiento todos estaban congelados ante lo que estaban sintiendo –A…A…Ao_sempai ¿Cómo hace eso?- pregunto uno de los ninjas que acompañaba al grupo –no lo se pero…ni en mis tiempos sentí algo así- sus palabras estaban llenas de nervios y lo que iban a presenciar no ayudaría a calmarlos nada

-valla pero si es un extraño ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto uno de los ninjas de la niebla ignorando el instinto asesino a duras penas, poco a poco se fue disipando aunque la sensación en sus huesos persistía

-oye no nos quiere responder- dijo otro de los ninjas ya mas repuesto del shock inicial

-es un pobre diablo ha de ser un vagabundo cualquiera hazte cargo de el Kigo- el mencionado sujeto alto cercano a la estatura del rubio dio un paso al frente con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara

-siéntete honrado de que un ninja de kiri te asesine- se lanzo contra el rubio kunai en mano

De manera asombrosa soltó una estocada al frente que el rubio bloqueo con una facilidad avasalladora, levanto su rodilla y bajo su codo apresando la muñeca del ninja que crujió con fuerza al romperse el kunai cayo al suelo pero antes de que tocara la tierra el rubio lo tomo y lo hundió en el hombro izquierdo del sujeto que grito de dolor solo para que el rubio lo tomara de la quijada y de un jalon poderoso le arrancara la mandíbula cayo de rodillas en un charco de sangre lanzando gemidos angustiosos y dolorosos solo para que el rubio le diera un rodillazo al cuello partiéndolo y dejándolo en el suelo muerto y aun sangrando, nadie se movió todos estaban congelados ante ese ataque tan…despiadado –que pasa a los ninjas de la aldea mas sangrienta les asusta un poco de sangre- dijo con crueldad el rubio levantando el rostro dejando ver esa psicópata sonrisa que ya se dibujaba en su cara –mátenlo- ordeno el líder y el grupo se lanzo al ataque.

Los puñetazos y patadas volaban y eran todos bloqueados con gran facilidad por el rubio que sin esforzarse demasiado lograba hacerlos quedar en ridículo, lanzo un puñetazo y partió la nariz de uno de ellos se agacho eludiendo la patada pero lanzo un izquierdazo a la entrepierna del sujeto que cayo al suelo con "las joyas de la familia" medio trituradas gritaba de dolor y no dejaba de sujetarse la herida región –maldito- mascullo el rubio antes de dejar caer su pie y aplastarle el cráneo con facilidad restos de cerebro sobresalían de las sangrantes hendiduras de la cabeza aplastada, -el taijutsu no sirve debe se un especialista en el ataquen con jutsus- dijo de nuevo el líder del escuadrón del que ahora dos de sus hombres habían caído –Suiton: suiryundan (elemento agua: dragón de agua)- del aire muy húmedo se condenso un rugiente reptil de agua que se abalanzo contra el rubio que alzo un muro de roca para soportar el golpe de jutsu ofensivo, no se movió ni un cm su muro salto sobre el y enfoco a sus enemigos uno de ellos estaba separado del grupo y ataco de frente, se movió a una velocidad increíble y golpeo su quijada con una patada ascendente que lo elevo varios metros en el aire y el rubio lanzo su mortal ataque – Futon: kikan ju (elemento viento: ametralladora)- el rubio lanzo sus manos al frente con los puños cerrados señalando al frente solo con los dedos índice y medio alrededor de sus manos se formaron esferas de viento que girando poderosas se canalizaron através de sus dedos extendidos, balas de aire no muy grandes pero si poderosas salieron disparadas no fue una ni dos eran cientos de ellas las que volaban contra el ninja de kiri que entre gritos era despedazado, su cuerpo era levado por las ráfagas de balas incontable que llenaban su cuerpo de sangrantes heridas y que incluso volaban trozos de carne de sus huesos, al final cayo al suelo irreconocible y sin vida en sus ojos. –quien sigue- dijo el rubio sonriendo como un autentico demente haciendo temer al resto de los ninjas

-Suiton: teppoudama (elemento agua: disparo cañón de agua)- tres poderosas balas de agua se precipitaron contra el rubio que simplemente giro sobre su mismo a una velocidad asombrosa –Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento jutsu del tornado)- un violento tornado surgió rugiendo poderoso y arrastrando las balas de agua destrozándolas con suma facilidad, avanzo despedazando el suelo y engullo a uno de los ninjas que entre gritos fue arrojado con una fuerza brutal al suelo quedando despedazado de sus huesos al chocar contra el suelo, el rubio aterrizo tras disiparse el jutsu –eres un monstruo- dijo uno de los ninjas al rubio que ahora mismo los miraba con rencor –monstruo yo? Me lo dice el animal que destruyo una aldea de civiles y que se divertía torturando un niño los tipos como tu meren pudrirse en el infierno- el rubio realizo una cadena de sellos en menos de un segundo y lanzo una gola de fuego inmensa que atrapo al ninja que gritando de agonía se arrastro por el suelo hasta que no pudo mas y cayo muerto cubierto de fuego.

-me quedan dos- dijo el rubio mirando a los únicos sobrevivientes del escuadrón de ataque que ahora mismo estaba siendo exterminado con una facilidad asombrosa –esto es cortsesia de alguien a quien amo mucho…Hyoton: hari kori no ame (lluvia de agujas de hielo)- el rubio alzo sus manos y el aire se enfrío mientras miles de agujas de hielo aparecían sobre los paralizados ninjas –tienes una línea de sangre- dijo uno de ellos acusadoramente mientras el otro saltaba del camino, las miles de agujas s desplomaron clavándose en todo su cuerpo eran heladas, afiladas y muy largas podía sentir como atravesaban sus órganos internos en una fría agonía que le aseguraba una lenta y dolorosa muerte de no recibir atención medica –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- el relámpago chirriante fue disparado con una sobrecarga de poder golpeo de frente al ninja reventando su corazón y carbonizando sus terminaciones nerviosas en un dolor insoportable que termino cuando su cerebro reventó dentro de su cráneo, el rubio se lanzo contra el último ninja en un combate de taijutsu en el cual obviamente tenia ventaja el rubio, con una bola de humo el ninja de la niebla se alejo y empuño un kunai sobre el cuerpo tirado del inconciente niño –da un paso y lo mato- dijo aterrado de ser asesinado por el rubio que con una sonrisa espeluznante solo desapareció entre el sonido de la estática, el ninja salio volando tras sufrir el poderoso puñetazo eléctrico en el estomago, miraba incrédulo al rubio mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo –eres solo un cobarde que toma a un niño por rehen- dijo el rubio volviendo a desaparecer, reaparecio frente al ninja ya con su jutsu listo –Hyoton: toketsu tatchi (toque congelante)- clavo sus dedos en el vientre del hombre que grito de dolor cuando el frío hielo comenzó a cubrirlo lentamente en menos de 3 minutos toso su ser era una estatua de hielo cubierta de escarcha, el rubio arranco sus dedos y el ninja se desmorono en cientos de trozos de hielo.

En los árboles el grupo miraba todo con total asombro en su vida habían visto a alguien pelear de esa manera y con tan avasalladora victoria, miraron al rubio acercarse al niño y usar alguna clase de jutsu medico para sanar sus heridas, lo cargo con cuidado y se quedo quieto

-se que me han estado siguiendo salgan de una vez que esto ya me esta cansando- todos sintieron miedo desde el principio este demonio ya que no le quedaba otro adjetivo los detecto, saltaron frente a l y los miro con curiosidad sobre todo al sujeto del parche

-somos ninjas de la rebelión que se opone a Yagura y su guerra por favor acompáñanos quizá te interese una oferta de trabajo mercenario-dijo Ao haciendo que todos sus compañeros lo mirara como si estuviese loco como podía ofrecerle algo así a este tipo

-los seguiré pero mas les vale que no sea una trampa, y por favor espero que me ayuden a encontrar a la familia de este niño- todos se quedaron callados quizá era un ninja despiadado pero al parecer el niño en sus brazos removía su lado amigable quizá al ver a los huérfanos de esta guerra que ellos protegían de volverse armas para Yagura accedería a trabajar para ellos, de algo estaban muy seguros quien contara con el rubio de su lado sin duda ganaría esta guerra y aun si no lo convencían con los huerfanos sabían de alguien a quien el rubio no se iba a resistir.

* * *

><p>Y aquí se acabo que les pareció el cap, les gusto el inicio de posible relación entre el rubio y tsunami con la familia de esta echándole porras para que seduzca a Naruto (maldito afortunado), también lo vimos llegar a kiri y cruzarse con unos crueles ninjas que buscaban nuevos reclutas y abusaban de un niño pequeño que llamaba a su madre eso le removió feos recuerdos al rubio que si que se porto como un sanguinario Hanzo debe estar muy orgulloso, ahora se ha cruzado con los rebelde y le ofrecen trabajo ira a aceptar y lo mas importante ira a conocer a cierta pelirroja abra que esperar para el siguiente capitulo para averiguarlo<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>Pd: nunca hagan enojar a Naruto


	72. C71: Cuando un huracan se acerca

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro emocionante capitulo del fic donde veremos algunas cosas interesantes y sentaremos las bases para el próximo capitulo donde estoy seguro abra mucha pero mucha acción pero para que me adelanto tanto mejor lean y disfruten de este capitulo pero antes lo review

**JassZavala**:tu lo has dicho que tiemble kiri y si fue una masacre se me hace qu hanzo esta orgulloso del rubio y tiene muchas sorpresas nuevas creeme  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso: <strong>pasate el secreto que yo tampoco me quejaria jejeje,tienes razon fue muy amable pero estaba molesto no pensaba en lastimarlos solo en matarlos, y espero que te diviertas suertudo jejeje  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: que bueno que te gusto espero que este tambien te agrade  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:claro esos dos merecen premios por buscar que tsunami sea feliz,si sakura es una dictadora cruel y si son pocas pero es porque aun no lees este capitulo ahi veras los numeros reales jejeje,que bueno que te gusto el pleito,si es cierto con esos ojitos en la pelirroja el rubio cede a lo que sea en cuanto a las pd en la primera estoy deacuerdo contigo n la segunda yo tambien quisiera que me tratara asi y en la tercera ni lo pregunte pero gracias por la opinion jejeje  
><strong>Kentanaka1350<strong>:que bueno que te gusto y si habia considerado lo de los clones pero luego pense que pasa si los agarra no quiero traumarlo con recuerdos de lo que les hicieron a los clones  
><strong>terminex<strong>:si es verdad a veces creo que a hanzo le pagan por ser sadico mientras mas mas dinero gana, y si de que se reia por lo de las joyas estoy seguro que si,eres el 3 que me menciona al fem sanbi no lo pregunte y todos claman por ella,sobre los demas bijus aun no me decido solo te dire que nuestras chicas biju salieron a su mami jejeje,en cuanto a la lista no se si incluirlas digo si lo hago mato al rubio de cansancio extremo,lo de los contratos suena atractivo lo pensare gracias por el dato  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si fue muy inoportuno ese hombre interrumpio cuando iba a empezar lo bueno,si este naruto ya da miedo creo que a hanzo(clon) quiza se le paso un poco la mano, jajaja si la rebelion tiene algo pelirrojo y con dos muy buenas razones para convencerlo jajaja  
>respondidos los reviews pasemos a lo bueno<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 71: Cuando un huracán se acerca<strong>

Naruto caminaba escoltado por el grupo de rebeldes aun con el niño en brazos y eso si vendado para que no conociera el camino a la base secreta, eso habría servido si el rubio no estuviera memorizando el camino desde aquel pueblo pequeño donde acabo con esos crueles ninjas, arribaron y de inmediato le quitaron la venda, estaba en una especie de base subterránea semejante a la de raíz la diferencia mas significativa era la abundante luz natural que llegaba a todas partes gracias a una red de espejos que iluminaban todo el lugar, en ese momento el niño despertó llorando de nuevo clamando por su madre cosa que solo logro hacer que el rubio tratase de calmarlo con la promesa de ayudarlo a hallar a su madre perdida –tenemos unos refugiados que salvamos esta mañana de unos ninjas puedes empezar por ahí mientras yo me reporto- indico Ao a lo que el rubio asintió los ninjas del grupo lo guiaron con los refugiados, lo cierto era que deseaban mantenerlo vigilado mientras su capitán iba a rendir su informe.

En la sala de dirigentes donde un grupo de viejos generales discutían su actual y mala situación de acuerdo con el último reporte las fuerzas del mizukage los superaban en numero 5 a 1 y para colmo en su base tenían demasiados no combatientes que en caso de emergencia solo estorbarían y dificultarían la lucha –los civiles también son parte de Kiri general Bao- dijo una bella mujer de cabello rojo y ojos verdes vestida con un entallado uniforme de jounin dejando al viejo general de cicatriz en la frente callado uno por que ella tenia razón y dos porque le gustara o no reconocerlo esa mujer era preciosa y con eso los manipulaba con relativa facilidad sin mencionar sus dulces amenazas de muerte, de pronto irrumpiendo y haciendo a todo mundo verlo serio Ao apareció –señores hay algo que necesitan saber, nos topamos con un grupo de ninjas del mizukage- todos se tensaron ante la posibilidad de haber sido descubiertos y tener que evacuar de inmediato –entonces debemos prepararnos para el combate- indico el mismo general de nombre Bao ya listo para enfrentar el inminente ataque –no ara falta señor todos fueron eliminados por un solo hombre- todo mundo miro al hombre del parche con singular interés en especial la pelirroja que ahora estaba con sus piernas cruzadas –y quien de ustedes los acabo- pregunto otro generan de cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo y de aspecto serio y duro como cierto Hyuuga –no fue ninguno de nosotros déjenme contarles todo desde el principio- y así Ao comenzó con su relato que solo despertó mas el interés en dicho mercenario rubio

Hablando del rubio en este momento estaba mas feliz que antes, frente a el una mujer abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas al pequeño, al final resulto que la madre del niño fue capturada mientras salía al mercado a la villa mas cercana y fue rescatada por los rebeldes, tan pronto se miraron corrieron a abrazarse sin dudar el rubio estaba francamente feliz de que el pequeño hubiese encontrado a su madre que ahora mismo le agradecía sin parar por devolverle a su hijo cosa que solo hacia al rubio reír apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca; alrededor de el los ninjas rebeldes se preguntaban si el chico tenia conflictos de personalidad sobretodo considerando lo despiadado y sádico que fue con aquellos ninjas en cambio ahora era bastante amable incluso se podría decir que lucia algo torpe al ser bombardeado con tanto agradecimiento.

De regreso a la hoja las pobres mujeres del clan Ishura seguían bajo el jugo de la tirana rosada, ahora mismo reparaban a toda prisa una ventana rota tras una discusión pequeña sobre cual de todas ellas era la favorita del rubio, al final ninguna le rebatió a la ojimiel, uno porque según ella tenia un par de grandes razones por las que el rubio la adoraba, contra eso ninguna pudo competir y segundo por ser la mas hermosa según ella, todo quedo ahí pero como siempre Tayuya salto ofendida ante las palabras de Tsunade y se dejo ir en una lluvia de insultos para la mujer insultos que giraban entorno a una vaca anciana de senos caídos, la rubia perdió los estribos y le arrojo un sillón que destrozo la ventana y parte del muro; igual que la vez pasada Samui saco su libreta y tras buscar la hoja trazo otra línea –(vez numero 516 que Tayuya provoca a Tsunade_sama,)- reviso bien su libreta curioso casi en todas las notas se mencionaba a la pelirroja grosera provocando las peleas –( si no me equivoco Tayuya ha estado involucrada en mas de 3,256 pleitos, debe encantarle pelear)- pensó la rubia de ojos fríos mirando a las chicas trabajar a toda prisa bajo la mirada atenta de Sakura quien…¿traía un látigo? Que azotaba contra el suelo cada que se detenían todas las involucradas trabajaban como locas bajo la seria mirada de la rosada que no dejaba esa sonrisa de superioridad y ciertamente algo perturbadora, al parecer esta casa le pegaba las costumbres del rubio a la gente –es una tirana donde estas Naruto_kun sálvanos de ella- murmuro Shizune al cielo atrayendo la atención de una Sakura bastante molesta –ME LLAMASTE TIRANA- todas se cubrieron los oídos sus gritos en realidad eran mas aterradores que su nueva actitud.

De regreso con el consejo de guerra rebelde todos estaban callados ante el relato de Ao quien culmino hacia un par de minutos con su relato del combate del despiadado rubio –ese sujeto uso hielo, se supone que es una línea de sangre extinta de Kiri, - dijo uno de los hombres presentes serio ante la revelación del elemento secundario del rubio –no lo creo una característica del clan de Yuki es que todos sus miembros eran de cabello oscuro y el es rubio- dijo el viejo general Bao dejando a todo mundo aun mas pensativo que antes –será un descendiente de alguien que huyó cuando empezaron las purgas de sangre- dijo el hombre de porte estilo Hiashi poniendo a todo mundo serio de nuevo –no encaja la edad, para mi que solo sabe usarlo porque posee las afinidades necesarias- dijo el mismo Bao dando una posibilidad mucho mas valida –soy la única que lo nota o no quieren mencionarlo- dijo la hermosa pelirroja de nombre Mei haciendo que todo mundo la mirara directamente –de acuerdo con el informe de Ao el uso tierra y rayo en la pelea además de hielo, para usar hielo se necesita viento y agua si ese es el caso ese hombre debe ser capaz de usar los 5 elementos y eso es algo que nunca se ha visto ni en Kiri ni en ningún lado- los murmullos estallaron ante la revelación ese detalle se les paso por alto a todos de inmediato enviaron al hombre del parche por el rubio necesitaban que alguien de semejantes capacidades se les uniera –Mei_san si el no acepta unírsenos confiamos en sus habilidades de convencimiento - dijo el viejo general haciendo a la pelirroja sonreír dulcemente –no se preocupe que a mi nadie me dice que no jajajaja- se rió orgullosa y un tanto excéntrica los presentes no sabían si tenerle envidia o lastima al rubio.

Ao regreso acompañado por Naruto de inmediato recorrió a todos los presentes en su mayoría hombres pero entonces noto a la hermosa mujer pelirroja que lo miraba con una dulce sonrisa en su cara, sus ojos se cruzaron y con una sonrisa el rubio le guiño un ojo, de manera asombrosa Mei se sonrojo un poco y desvío la mirada todos los presentes quedaron en shock ante eso –(es muy guapo)- pensaba la mujer Terumi mientras el rubio se presentaba como Naruto Ishura, de inmediato todos supieron quien era, un ninja de Konoha que según se dice fue capaz de someter al desertor Minato justo antes de que huyera de la aldea, ahora mas que nunca deseaban tenerlo de su lado; el rubio tomo asiento junto a Mei quien no dejaba de mirarlo y sonreírle coquetamente de manera increíble el rubio la ignoraba olímpicamente bueno de vez en cuando le devolvía la sonrisa pero eso era todo y era asombroso sobretodo considerando que los hombres casi siempre se le quedaban mirando como hipnotizados –y esa es nuestra situación Ishura_san esperamos nos ayude- dijo el general mirando al rubio sentado serio y pensativo –quiero hablar con Yagura, esta aldea ha sufrido mucho y es mejor evitar una lucha frontal que puede dañar mas gente- dijo serio y como un buen líder que busca evitar que sus compañeros salgan lastimados –el nunca te dará una audiencia- dijo un hombre de cabello castaño que no dejaba de mirarlo con enojo por estar sentado junto a Mei –bueno en estos momentos debo estar llegando con el- todo mundo miro al rubio con duda mientras el solo sonreía de esa manera tan espeluznante haciendo a todos sentir escalofríos en su espalda –(que sonrisa tan encantadora)- bueno casi a todos al parecer a Mei la faceta psicópata del rubio le resultaba atractiva como a Anko.

En la torre del mizukage un ninja de Kiri escoltaba a un rubio ensombrerado, lo recogió en el puerto al bajar del barco mercante, fue directo a el y solicito una audiencia con su kage eso habría sido normalmente rechazado de no ser porque menciono a Haku y de inmediato lo escolto a la torre donde ahora mismo el rubio estaba asolas con Yagura, francamente Naruto(clon) estaba algo decepcionado el habría esperado a un Kage imponente como en kumo no a un sujeto que francamente parecía mas un niño de cabello claro y ojos ligeramente morados con es marca como de sutura bajo el ojo izquierdo que corría por toda su mejilla hasta la quijada aunque el poderoso chakra que emanaba de el era bastante percibidle no se molestaba en ocultar su poder sin duda para mantenerse imponente a pesar de su apariencia

-me informan que tiennes información sobre un portador de línea de sangre- dijo con una voz hueca y casi carente de emociones mala señal pensó el rubio

-si se trata de un miembro del clan Yuki creo que es ese bueno de los que usan hielo- los ojos de Yagura se abrieron un poco ante la mención de un clan ya supuestamente erradicado

-te pagaremos bien si la información nos ayuda a eliminarle- dijo de nuevo con esa expresión carente de emociones sin duda algo andaba mal con ese sujeto

-lo siento pero yo no vine a revelar su paradero yo vine a abogar por ella, no quiero que le hagan daño- de inmediato el semblante de Yagura cambio tornándose bastante molesto

-así que eres solo un amante de esos monstruos los tipos como tu me repugnan- salidos de la nada largos tentáculos de agua sujetaron al rubio del cuello apretando con fuerza elevándolo en el aire

-espera…no quieres hacer esto- dijo el rubio forcejeando por soltarse de la opresión en el cuello

-porque no, solo mereces morir por amar a esa mujer pero no te preocupes ella te seguirá al infierno pronto- los ojos de Yagura estaban molestos y vacíos de una manera bastante extraña

-por esto- sin decir mas el rubio brillo destilando chispas justo antes de detonar en una enorme explosión eléctrica que destrozo la oficina del mizukage

En la base rebelde el rubio ahora estaba serio al recibir los recuerdos de su clon especial, sin duda negociar con ese tal Yagura seria algo imposible, una sonrisa ansiosa se dibujo en su cara eso quería decir que solo le quedaba una salida pelear con el –(el será un buen oponente jejejeje)- se reía en su cabeza mientras todo mundo a su alrededor lo miraba con nerviosismo -**creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Hanzo le hizo daño a Naruto_kun**- dijo Natsumi a la peliblanca espada que solo asentía a las palabras de la zorra, de pronto en la sala entro un apurado mensajero que traía un reporte urgente de los vigías de la aldea al parecer hubo una explosión en la oficina de Yagura, todo mundo volteo a ver al rubio –que solo envíe un clon eléctrico explosivo a platicar con el no es mi culpa que lo asesinara y lo detonara sin querer- dijo como si nada mientras todo mundo tenia gotas en la nuca ellos nunca pudieron acercarse tanto al mizukage y este sujeto llega y tiene una audiencia con el y termina realizando un atentado que de haber sido mas potente bien pudo haber matado a Yagura si en definitiva necesitaban que el estuviese de su lado –les ayudare ese sujeto es un monstruo que no entiende por las buenas solo resta someterlo a la mala cuentan conmigo pero eso si no quiero que me anden tratando de mangonear- dijo Naruto mientras los generales asentían y el líder del grupo le daba una discreta señal a la pelirroja había que mantener al rubio bajo control y ella era la elegida- si me permite Naruto_san quisiéramos una pelea de exhibición para ver sus capacidades lo espero en una hora en el centro del campamento- dijo el hombre que no dejaba de mirarle con rencor respondía al nombre de Riko y fue alguna vez pretendiente de Mei, claro ella lo rechazo tan pronto el se le insinúo y por ello estaba bastante amargado.

La sala pronto se quedo sola a excepción del rubio y la mujer pelirroja que en este momento caminaba coqueta hasta Naruto, suavemente sus pechos bastante grandes se balanceaban bajo el entallado traje jounin, se le acerco al ojiazul y con suma coquetería le hablo –y dime Naruto_kun no te gustaría un tour por el campamento valdrá la pena lo prometo- le guiño el ojo y sopló un beso al rubio mientras en su cabeza cierta zorra negaba eso no iba a funcionarle con Naruto –eres una mujer muy bella Mei_chan- ella se sonrojo a decir verdad nadie se atrevía a decirle "chan" so pena de ser cocinado a fuego lento o mejor dicho lava lenta –pero ya acepte ayudarles no tienes porque rebajarte así yo preferiría que lo hicieras porque quieres no porque tienes – suavemente le beso la mano y se enfilo a su rostro, el corazón de Mei latía como loco mientras un hueco se formaba en su estomago y el rubio la beso…en la mejilla sonriendo se retiro de ahí dejándola resoplando como niña pequeña –porque no me beso en los labios, jejeje me hacer sentir como adolescente Naruto_kun y eso no es fácil- salio afuera del salón donde el rubio le aguardaba, la invito a comer oferta que acepto mas que gustosa tomándolo del brazo mas de uno de los ninjas que los vio miro al rubio con odio y una que otra kunoichi miraba a Mei con envidia, ella solo apretó el brazo del rubio aun mas contra sus pechos en u gesto que claramente decía "mío" por su parte Naruto se sentía bastante cómodo en compañía de esa bella mujer –(en definitiva me encantan las pelirrojas)- se dijo a si mismo mientras por su cabeza desfilaban imágenes de Karin, Tayuya, Kasumi Y Kushina sin contar claro a Natsumi en definitiva al rubio le encantaban las pelirrojas eso era un hecho aunque se podría decir lo mismo de las rubias (Tsunade, Yugito, Samui, Ino, Temari) si en definitiva tenia gustos muy definidos, en su interior Natsumi escribía en un gran cartel donde estaban todos los nombres de las chicas Ishura junto a una pequeña versión chibi de las mismas, al final dibujaba una chibi Mei –**otra hermana mas a la cuenta** **jejeje**- se rió como loca mientras Kurayami se preguntaba quien era la chica de cabello azul cielo no le resultaba conocida aunque al parecer Natsumi si la conocía y de hecho el rubio pronto la conocería era interesante como la pelirroja asumía que se uniría a la familia aunque era mas interesante que la Rei chibi estaba toda golpeada mejor no preguntar no quería meterse en líos con la loca zorra.

Fue una comida bastante tranquila que culmino cuando una fastidiada Mei se levanto y dio una golpiza al sujeto que no dejaba de hacerle señas obscenas –**una mujer con carácter eh Naruto_kun**-dijo la burlona voz de Natsumi de regreso y sin querer Mei se tropezó con la mesera todo por ir enojada, no llego al suelo mas bien cayo sentada sobre el regazo del rubio que ahora mismo la tenia bien sujeta de la cintura –ten mas cuidado Mei_chan, mmm hueles delicioso sabes- la mujer se puso como su cabello antes de levantarse apenada y disculpándose todos los presentes tomaron sus armas listos para el inminente fin del mundo –(cielos Naruto_kun si que es un hombre )- pensaba la pelirroja al recordar lo que su trasero logro sentir.

El rubio llego puntual a su combate de exhibición contra uno de los mejores hombres de ese tal Riko, se trataba de un sujeto grande y musculoso por no decir malencarado y con una sonrisa de arrogancia en su cara al ver al rubio que se despojaba de su sombrero y gabardina, tan pronto lo vio son esa indumentaria los ojos de Mei casi se volvieron corazones, todos los hombres detestaron al rubio, -esta será una lucha de exhibición no quiero ningún jutsu demasiado peligroso entendido- dijo un ninja fungiendo de arbitro mientras entre las personas las venas en la sien de Ao resaltaban junto con el incremento de chakra en su ojo cubierto –(ese sujeto tiene el byakugan estoy seguro reconocería esta sensación de sentirme vigilado donde fuera)- medito el rubio haciendo una nota mental hablar con el después, por su parte Riko le daba instrucciones a su hombre solo le pedía que derrotara al rubio y demostrara que no era tan grandioso como todos lo pintaban.

Tan pronto se indico el inicio el sujeto se lanzo contra el rubio con sus puños cubiertos de roca sin duda un buen jutsu de tierra que en este momento era por completo inútil ante la elusividad del rubio que bloqueaba con facilidad o simplemente se movía a un costado esquivando el golpe del sujeto que ya comenzaba a desesperarse –deja de correr y pelea- dijo molesto mientras el rubio tomaba posición se trataba del estilo no mortal de su peculiar taijutsu, de pronto los puños d rubio se envolvieron en mini tornados casi hasta los codos, se lanzo contra el sujeto volviéndose casi un borrón clavo un golpe en su estomago, el puñetazo fue poderoso soltando un tornado violento que se expandió tras el impacto el rubio lanzo el puño izquierdo a su cara con el mismo efecto, giro con una barrida haciéndolo desplomarse a un lado, atrajo ambos puños a su costado y juntando los mini tornados lanzo ambos puños contra su estomago, el tornado se volvió enorme y el sujeto voló por aire dando vueltas hasta caer al suelo sangrando de la boca y ya desmayado; todo mundo guardo silencio el rubio gano en menos de 2 minutos –viva Naruto_kun gano, gano, gano, gano- coreaba la alegre Mei balanceando sus caderas alegremente de un lado a otro mientras sus pechos se balanceaban al ritmo de su baile feliz –gracias por la porra y el hermoso baile Mei_chan- la mujer se detuvo y se rió como colegiala mientras se sonrojaba de nuevo todos los hombres miraron al rubio ahora con deseos de matarlo.

El resto del día Naruto lo paso acompañado de la feliz pelirroja que no lo soltó ni un solo minuto para alegría del rubio y molestia de todos los que los miraban en especial hombres, al caer la noche el rubio la dejo en su pequeña habitación era curioso como en una base bajo tierra prácticamente había una aldea pero bueno nada era imposible en el mundo shinobi; el rubio se dirigió a su cuarto mientras la pelirroja se hallaba sobre su cama con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro –creo que Ao tiene razón necesito un esposo…y creo que ya lo halle- se levanto de inmediato y corrió a su armario necesitaba escoger algo de ropa mas favorecedora, por su lado el rubio estaba ya perdido en sus sueños ya que el día de mañana tendría que hacer una misión de reconocimiento en un almacén d armas que Yagura instalo cerca del paso que lleva a la entrada frontal de la base encalvada en un pequeño cañón, se durmió de inmediato con una sola imagen en su cabeza, cierta pelirroja de ojos verdes.

Natsumi caminaba por una playa muerta y de arena rasposa cerca de un mar Negro y de aspecto repugnante, al otro lado unos riscos enormes y escarpados de aspecto siniestro daban al lugar un aspecto digno de una postal de algún mundo infernal, de pronto detrás de ella sintió la presencia, se trataba de una bella mujer de piel levemente oscura de largo cabello castaño atado en una trenza que le llegaba fácilmente a su trasero bien formado, usaba un vestido azul que resaltaba sus bellos pechos copa d iguales en tamaño y forma a los de Natsumi el vestido de aberturas en las piernas dejaba ver las mallas azul marino que subían de sus botas negras hasta ligeramente arriba del tobillo sus ojos azules como el océano miraban a la pelirroja llenos de ira y odio –**lárgate de aquí**- ordeno molesta mientras una gran ola golpeaba a la costa la pelirroja salto para eludir el ataque, aterrizo un poco mas lejos de ella –**tu nunca actúas así Sanbi_chan que rayos te ocurre**- se trataba de la versión humana de la biju de tres colas a la cual ahora mismo Natsumi interrogaba –**no vete vete déjame sola no quiero oírte no quiero**- se dejo caer de rodillas mientras sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza negando y gritando la pelirroja se acerco a su hermana con preocupación después de todo ella siempre fue de las mas tranquilas mas que nada le gustaba la tranquilidad de hecho era quizá la biju mas pacifica –**Sanbi ¿que te pasa?- **dijo Natsumi arrodillándose junto a la atormentada ojiazul –**Kyubi, hermana aléjalo dile que se valla que me deje en paz por favor ayúdame ya no lo soporto**- se abrazo a la zorra que la sujeto con suavidad mientras ella se quejaba fuese lo que fuese estaba sufriendo mucho, lo sintió entonces una especie de poder extraño fluyendo a su hermana que de inmediato volvió a su estado agresivo arrojando un chorro de agua negra a la zorra –**maldita no me toques tu estupida zorra lárgate y déjame sola**- ordeno la biju de tres colas mientras todo se desvanecía, sus ojos llenos de odio derramaban lagrimas mientras Natsumi juraría haber visto comas en ellos, reapareció en el panorama mental de Naruto preocupada y sin poder volver a dormir su hermana estaba sufriendo y ella sabia bien porque –**ese poder, es el mismo que me arranco de Kushina y me enloqueció aquella noche ese hombre esta atormentando a mi hermana**- los ojos de la youko se llenaron de lagrimas de tristeza mientras viejos recuerdos de ella como una niña de unos 6 años jugaba muy entretenida con sus demás hermanas con su pequeñas muñecas eso fue mucho antes de que su naturaleza demoníaca aflorara –**Naruto_kun por favor sálvala**- dijo la zorra pelirroja al durmiente rubio que si en cuanto supiera estaría dispuesto a salvar a la hermana de su zorrita.

El nuevo día llego y el rubio fue informado por la zorra de la situación de su hermana –(quiero verla Natsumi_chan)- pidió el rubio ignorando el peligro solo seria una proyección mental que la zorra controlaría si se ponía feo ella terminaría todo y lo sacaría de ahí acepto y en su cuarto el rubio tomo pose de meditación y pronto se sintió hundirse en la nada, cuando abrió los ojos se hallo en el mismo paraje desolado en el que se encontró la zorra la noche anterior, camino un poco hasta que el llanto llano su atención la encontró estaba de rodillas en el suelo llorando abrazándose a si misma –**déjame sola por favor ya no siguas**- decía al viento tratando de alejar esa siniestra voz de su mente –hola- saludo el rubio y ella de inmediato se incorporo lista para defenderse del invasor –**no eres Yagura, ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? También vienes a atormentarme**- el rubio miro a su alrededor esto era la mente de Yagura pero era horrible aun pero que la de Gaara cuando aun era un homicida demente, era un hecho fuera lo que fuera la mente del mizukage estaba hecha pedazos –soy Naruto el compañero de Natsumi_chan pero creo que tu la conoces como Kyubi- los ojos de Sanbi se abrieron como platos cuando miro bien al rubio así que este hombre era el elegido por su hermana para ser su compañero, era apuesto, se sonrojo cuando pensó eso y sintió la punzada en su cabeza grito de dolor justo antes de caer en brazos del rubio que la miraba con preocupación –tranquila yo te ayudare lo prometo- su sonrisa era sincera y Sanbi sentía sus mejillas enrojecer -(**por eso mi hermana te ama**)- lo abrazo mientras el dolor la azotaba y el rubio rodeo su cintura mientras acariciaba su espalda tratando de calmarla –**hazme tu compañera**- dijo ella haciendo que el rubio la mirara sin entender nada –**mi hermana te ama se que lo que ella vio en ti yo también lo veré solo sálvame de esto y seré tuya para siempre**- el rubio sonrío con tristeza todo giraba entorno a su sufrimiento actual –yo te ayudare pero no tienes porque entregarte a mi solo por eso, será un placer para mi ayudarte Katara_chan- la chica se sonrojo ante el nombre que el rubio le puso al igual que a su hermana era un humano muy extraño eso era un hecho, de pronto los ojos de la chica cambiaron por un segundo el sharingan se vio en ellos –**maldito humano mentiroso lárgate de mis dominios** – ordeno justo antes de que un pilar de agua negra tratara de devorar al rubio que solo se desvaneció, de nuevo ella cayo al suelo sufriendo aunque ahora con una esperanza –**Naruto_kun**- dijo levemente sonrojada sintiendo su interior acelerarse quizá esto era lo que su hermana sentía por el rubio.

Naruto regreso con Natsumi y le contó del sharingan en los ojos de su hermana, de inmediato ella maldijo al doujutsu de aquel enmascarado que sin duda era el responsable de esto, Sasuke no tenia ese poder y de ninguna manera Mikoto le haría algo así a una persona –no te preocupes Natsumi_chan yo te prometo que salvare a Katara_chan- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la youko lo miraba con sus ojos entrecerrados en un gesto cómplice –Naruto_kun no sabia que querías tener un harem de bijus- dijo co una voz insinuante y el rubio sonrojado solo se fue mientras ella reía al final había esperanza para salvar a su hermana.

En el exterior el rubio se reunió con el grupo al que acompañaría y salio a toda prisa –ya se fue maldición sabia que me tarde demasiado- dijo Mei enfundada en un vestido azul escotado que se ceñía a la perfección a su figura mas de uno de los presentes se desmayo por la hemorragia nasal; con el grupo de reconocimiento no tardaron mucho en arribar a la zona en cuestión había un par de guardias nada fuera de lo común fácilmente dos kunai acabaron con ellos y entraron quizá habría suministros que podrían usar, era muy extraño no había nada solo una gran mesa plagada de documentos que ahora mismo el rubio revisaba solo para alarmarse al verlo, se trataba de un mapa con la ubicación de la base rebelde –hay un traidor, hay que volver todos están en peligro- de inmediato corrieron, lejos de ahí a la salida de la aldea un gran ejercito dirigido por el mismo mizukage marchaba haciendo el suelo resonar en dirección de la base rebelde –hoy se acaba esa ridícula rebelión- dijo molesto el hombre de apariencia aniñada listo para aplastarlos con todo su poder.

El grupo llego a la base rebelde seguido de informantes que anunciaban la marcha del ejercito de Yagura, de inmediato el caos reino mientras todo mundo era evacuado por las salidas de emergencia y los ninjas encabezados por Mei salían a hacerle frente al ejercito de Yagura, el rubio se quedo atrás encarando al traidor –se puede saber porque lo hiciste- dijo el rubio de pie frente al viejo general –la victoria de Yagura era inminente mejor estar con el que en su camino- dijo el hombre serio y directo –y pensar que Mei te admiraba Bao pero solo resultaste un vil traidor- y el rubio desapareció entre la estática solo para volver a ser visible a la espalda del sujeto –y los traidores deben ser castigados- el general salto alejándose del rubio mientras lo bombardeaba con una lluvia de bolas de fuego bloqueadas por los discos de agua del rubio que ahora mismo lo miraba con desprecio –sabes siempre quise probar esto- dijo el rubio realizando los sellos de su jutsu de ataque , el general traidor estaba listo para el hielo del rubio pero el no lo uso –shoton: kessho gokakuro (elemento cristal: prisión de cristal asesina)- golpeo el suelo con sus manos y el viejo general pronto se vio rodeado de duros cristales azules que lo envolvían apretando y convirtiéndolo en un cristal viviente, el rubio solo le decía adiós cuando el cristal se agrieto y estallo en una lluvia de pedazos destrozando al hombre que nunca tuvo oportunidad alguna –aun no me acostumbro a este elemento pero valla que es útil- nadie lo vio usar el cristal por lo que se podría decir aun era un arma secreta.

En el exterior las fuerzas del mizukage cargaban de frente contra los disminuidos rebeldes que ya se alistaban para la ultima lucha de sus vidas sabían muy bien que no tenían posibilidades de ganar en contra de un ejercito tan inmenso, el cielo nublado y la suave llovizna no ayudaban en nada a su situación actual; en ese momento todo el ejercito se detuvo de golpe y los rebeldes se llenaron de una sensación de terror indescriptible justo sobre un risco cubierto por su sombrero y con su bufanda ondeando al viento estaba el rubio dejando salir todo su instinto asesino, era tan denso y pesado que solo atinaban a mirarlo mientras el miraba a todo mundo con una sonrisa que fácilmente haría al mismo Orochimaru gritar como niña y huir al bosque para nunca mas ser visto – YAGURA- gritó el rubio justo antes de saltar al campo de batalla mientras caminaba despacio uno de los ninjas de Kiri se le lanzo encima no le tuvo compasión le arranco la garganta con suma facilidad y lo dejo tirado en el suelo desangrándose hasta morir mientras su sonrisa homicida se volvía aun mas ancha y espeluznante todo mundo rebeldes y ninjas del mizukage tenían la misma idea en este momento "es un demonio" en algún lugar era seguro que Hanzo sonreía orgulloso de su alumno eso si era intimidar, todos desconocían que el huracán estaba por caer con todo su poder sobre Kiri y en especial sobre Yagura.

* * *

><p>Y aquí se acaba esto, bien que les pareció, parece que Naruto fue el que sedujo a Mei y no al revés, y Sakura sigue de dictadora cruel paree que Tayuya es algo conflictiva no creen, también conocimos a un amargado resentido por ser rechazado, nos enteramos que el rubio maneja otro elemento secundario aparte del hielo digo 3 años de entrenamiento con alguien como Hanzo tienen sus ventajas no creen y vimos a cierto biju de tres colas sufrir mucho por culpa de Madara esperemos que el rubio logre ayudarle y si ya ha comenzado la lucha final de los rebeldes y si Naruto se va a agarrar a golpes con Yagura sin duda será una lucha mas difícil que cuando lucho con Gaara<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte:Kurai_sho<br>Pd: dos cosas primero esperaban que el traidor fuera Bao y segundo ya tenia considerado a la femsanbi no tenian que pedirla tanto jejeje


	73. C72: Huracan sobre la niebla

Hola a todo mundo espero hallan tenido un lindo fin de semana yo lo tuve, pero bueno como se que no les interesa mi vida personal sino el fic los dejare con este capitulo y la ansiada batalla del rubio y el mizukage que espero les guste mucho pro ahora a los reviews

**terminex**:gracias por ofrecer tu ayuda yo igual lo hago para lo que ocupes jejeje, si tienes razon es el mejor cuando se trata de sorprender incluso en este fic y si el que sedujera a mei ya se veia venir o me diras que no,a decir verdad lo del fem sanbi queria que fuera sorpresa por eso no lo mencione,en cuanto a lo de la lista creo que tu definicion es mas exacta que la mia,en cuanto a lo de juubi aun lo pienso no esta decidido y si en este cap se viene una gran lucha  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>: si de ahi saque el nombre y el diseño de la ropa me parecio que le quedaria bien digo un biju de agua,si el planea tener su harem de biju creo que necesitara un seguro contra daños a terceros mas si son tan celosas como sus demas chicas en cuanto lo de la sakura tirana peligro y ella sea la verdadera villana de la historia jejeje  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:tienes razon el titulo le quedo muy bien,y ya veras lo que puede hacer despues de tanto tiempo solo lee y veras  
><strong>kentanaka1350<strong>:bueo si lo corte en lo mejor para hacerla de emocion y lo del facebook la verdad ya no tengo el que tenia me lo hackearon y mjor solo me quede con mi correo de hotmail nadamas  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:ese sera un moento muy interesante mas si consideramos su lava jejeje,y si aqui esta una gran pelea  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>: si ese numero es mas cercano a la realidad pero como dijo Samui solo son los pleitos de tayuya falta ver que mas tiene en esa libretita no crees,tienes toda la razon no creo que alguien que no sea el rubio pueda decirle no,si tienes razon esta locamente enamorada o quiza si es enrealidad loca tanto como Anko, digo sin clones no sera naruto no?,tienes razon ya da demasiado miedo solo con verlo sonreir,es verdad ella tiene un caso serio de obsesion con pancartas y no no se le olvida su asuntito con rei lo de la peliazul habra que esperar para averiguar quien es  
><strong>kaks 96<strong>:que bueno que te guste el fic y no te preocues que yo cuelgo continuacion todos los dias aunque sea muy tarde y si no lo hago al dia siguiente subo dos así que no tendras que esperar demasiado por la continuacion  
>respondidos los reviews pasemos a lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 72: Huracán sobre la niebla<strong>

Nadie se movía ante la imagen frente a ellos, la sonrisa homicida en la cara del rubio junto con el cadáver del valiente ninja que se atrevió a atacarlo atrás de el contribuía a hacer que nadie se moviera de su lugar, a decir verdad los ninjas del mizukage sentían el miedo recorrerlos de adentro hacia fuera sin parar se podía decir que ahora mismo estaban sudando del terror y la pertinaz llovizna no les ayudaba nada, el suelo del valle poco a poco se volvía un suelo lodoso y fangoso mientras el rubio permanecía inmóvil frente a ellos –Mei_chan, que nadie se meta por favor esto es entre Yagura y yo- dijo a los asombrados miembros de la rebelión ellos conocían muy bien el nivel del kage y por si fuera poco estaba el poder de su biju de ninguna manera el rubio ganaría ante eso.

-quítense o los aplastare a todos- amenazo al ejercito de Yagura que simplemente se empezó a reír a decir verdad tras desaparecer ese sepulcral instinto asesino su confianza en su superioridad numérica volvió a elevarles la seguridad sin duda alguna tenían la victoria asegurada y este rubio salido de quien sabe donde no iba a cambiar eso, -porque mejor no te rindes no ves que te superamos en numero- dijo un confiado shinobi mientras en su posición a la retaguardia del ejercito Yagura miraba todo con una rara sensación en el cuerpo –(el no esta fanfarroneando esta seguro de poder vencer a mi ejercito pero eso seria imposible)- pensó el mizukage mientras el rubio perdía la paciencia –si no se quitan los quitare yo- dijo molesto mientras sus manos volaban en sellos a una velocidad asombrosa –Doton: doryunndan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- el gigantesco reptil de roca apareció de pronto furioso y poderoso, se lanzo contra el ejercito que fue tomado por sorpresa, fue un golpe frontal eran demasiados ninjas como para esquivarlo con facilidad; los ojos de Yagura se abrieron como platos cuando el inmenso reptil avanzo haciendo volar a sus ninjas por todos lados hasta que se clavo en la tierra, un surco enorme lleno de cuerpos maltrechos y muertos de no menos de 15 metros de largo y cerca de 6 de ancho había sido abierto en sus filas.

-bastardo- gritaron los ninjas de la niebla lanzándose contra el rubio en un ataque furioso cuerpo a cuerpo, gran error –Furon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- el ojiazul giro sobre si mismo y un poderoso tornado apareció girando con violencia elevando a los ninjas mas cercanos que gritaban presas del terror antes de salir volando arrojados a una tremenda fuerza los rebeldes tan pronto vieron el tornado hicieron lo mas lógico que alguien haría en una situación semejante –corran por sus vidas- como pudieron subieron por los riscos del pequeño cañón mirando desde arriba como el rubio barría con otro gran contingente de ninjas enemigos –ya veo porque no deseaba que interviniéramos con ataques tan poderosos y masivos corremos el riesgo de salir heridos- dijo Ao mirando todo detenidamente con su byakugan –vamos patéales el trasero, oh mi Naruto_kun es formidable- dijo la soñadora Mei imaginándose la boda y la luna de miel alado del rubio konoheño –dese cuando es su Naruto- pregunto uno de los rebeldes a su compañero de alado que solo negó no tenia ni idea de cuando comenzó a llamarlo así.

El rubio dejo de girar y los ninjas de Kiri ahora si que lo miraban con odio y lo tomaban enserio, lanzaron jutsus de tierra contra el rubio que solamente salto elevandose a una altura considerable antes de atacar de nuevo –Suiton: Suiryundan (elemento agua: dragón de agua)- las gotas de lluvia a su alrededor se condensaron en un poderoso ataque de agua sobre el cual el rubio prácticamente surfeo mientras arrasaba con los ninjas de la niebla que ahora mismo corrían por sus vidas gritando como niños asustados los pocos que eran atrapados acababan medio ahogados y bien apaleados el jutsu golpeo uno de los costados del cañón y causo un pequeño alud de rocas sobre el que corrió Naruto hasta llegar a la cima las rocas aplastaron a unos 6 ninjas de la niebla, el viento soplaba con suavidad meciendo la húmeda bufanda mientras el rubio les lanzaba una sonrisa aterradora se dio la vuelta por completo con otro ataque ya listo –Hyoton: hyouryundan (elemento hielo: dragón de hielo)- de inmediato el poderoso y blanco reptil helado apareció rugiendo y abalanzándose contra la línea frontal del ejercito fue un golpe demoledor que dejo una gran área cubierta de hielo alrededor del cráter de impacto junto con un montón de ninjas convertidos en estatuas de hielo, el rubio salto de nuevo al fondo del lugar poniéndose de pie frente a los ninjas de la niebla que ahora temblaban en especial los que estaban al frente –nos esta masacrando Mizukage_sama- dijo uno de los generales de Yagura mientras este miraba fijamente al rubio que le sostenía la mirada con esa sonrisa en su cara –DEJEN DE ATACARLO- grito el mizukage dejando a todos sus hombre sin palabras y mirándolo despojarse de sus ropas de kage –yo me are cargo- todos los ninjas abrieron paso al poderoso Yagura que a paso lento y seguro se iba acercando al feliz rubio

-**Naruto_kun ten cuidado el es muy fuerte y no sabemos que puede pasar ya que mi hermana esta descontrolada dentro de el**- dijo la preocupada voz de Natsumi por su nexo telepático -(no te preocupes aplastare a ese sujeto y haremos libre a Katara_chan)- le respondió seguro de sus palabras a su pelirroja novia –**sabes si tanto te gusta Katara porque no me dices que quieres hacerla tuya total yo no me negaría a que hicieras feliz a otra de mis hermanas**- dijo con cierta perversidad en su voz la alegre youko haciendo al rubio perder un poco la concentración de nuevo imágenes muy vividas de el en la playa sobre cierta biju de tres colas bombardearon su mente con sonido y todo, cave mencionar que los dos estaban desnudos –(NATSUMI NO ES MOMENTO PARA TUS BROMAS)- le grito en su cabeza a la zorra que ya se moría de risa –**jajajaja pero jajajaja Naruto_kun yo no imagine eso jajaja ese fuiste tu mi ero_Naruto_kun jajajajaja**- el rubio suspiro a decir verdad ya sospechaba que se había vuelto un pervertido por influencia de la zorra y de su maestro obsesionado con las peleas, la sangre, la tortura y el sexo; suspiro derrotado al final esos dos lo vencieron si Naruto era un pervertido al menos en su cabeza.

Volvio a centrarse en la batalla cuando Yagura se poso ante el listo para dar inicio a la feroz pelea pero en ese momento dos siluetas cayeron del cielo a los costados del mizukage se trataban de dos tipos de ropa parecida uno de ellos empuñaba una gran zanbato aserrada y el otro traía consigo una enorme katana atada a la espalda de al menos metro y medio de largo de la hoja –no se apure señor-dijo el de la zanbato –si déjele esta basura a sus mejores hombres- dijo el otro al parecer se trataban de suplentes a los lugares vacantes entre los shinobi gatana y estaban listos para demostrar su valía ante su kage que sonriendo discretamente les concedió esta pelea –(genial mas rodeos)- pensó el rubio mientras los sujetos se lanzaban contra el listos para matarlo.

El rubio los recibió sin dudar, el hombre de la zanbato lanzo un puñetazo que fácilmente el rubio bloqueo con su puño izquierdo para entonces saltar un poco eludiendo la barrida del hombre de la katana, aterrizo y salto a la ofensiva lanzo una patada ascendente que el sujeto de la zanbato no logro bloquear siendo elevado en el aire un par de metros, el segundo se lanzo contra el rubio que tomo al sujeto que estaba en el aire del tobillo y girando sobre si mismo lo lanzo contra el sorprendido oponente numero dos que recibió a su compañero con una fuerte colisión que los arrojo a los dos al suelo –(sus mejores hombres por dios creo que Zabuza los habría matado a ambos sin problemas)- pensaba el rubio mientras los sujetos se incorporaban algo maltrechos y encaraban al sonriente rubio con molestias en sus ojos

-eres bueno siéntete honrado que yo Ryo de Kiri te dejare sentir el acero de mi espada- y desenfundo su enorme zanbato mostrándola al rubio era por completo lisa y bastante ancha por no mencionar larga lo curioso eran ese filo aserrado que le daba un aspecto amenazador e intimidante

-mi hermano tiene razon yo Kyo de Kiri te mostrare el poder de mi espada- y el segundo desenfundo su katana era de hecho bastante común exceptuando por esas líneas verticales a lo largo de la hoja algo le decía al rubio que seria mejor tener cuidado con eso sin duda albergaba algún truco en esa espada.

Nadie se movió mientras el rubio los evaluaba era de esperarse que siendo supuestos shinobi gatana su especialidad fuese el kenjutsu, en los riscos los rebeldes miraban todo en silencio aguardando el momento en que el choque se desatara, por su lado Ao miraba fijamente las armas de esos tipos con una expresión de sorpresa en su cara –no puede ser- murmuro a nadie atrayendo la atención de cierta pelirroja que ahora miraba al rubio con preocupación –ATACA- ordeno Ryo y los dos se lanzaron a la ofensiva; el rubio con cierta facilidad esquivo el corte de la zanbato que con facilidad se hundió en el suelo destrozando todo lo que se interpuso en su camino, salto al aire eludiendo el ataque mientras Kyo sonreía, lanzo un corte al aire obviamente el rubio lo miro como si estuviera loco era demasiada distancia, entonces ocurrió; de las líneas la espada se dividió en secciones revelando gruesos y largos hilos de acero mientras el arma se volvía un gigantesco látigo de acero que se mecía en el aire, se avalanzo contra el rubio y lo sujeto con fuerza apretando con poder, entonces de los hilos largas púas salieron hundiéndose en la carne del rubio mientras Kyo lo sacudía y arrojaba contra el suelo con un fuerte y sonoro golpe.

-jajajaja esa es la habilidad especial de mi espada, es un látigo de acero con púas llenas de un veneno paralizante jajaja ahora mismo tu cuerpo se debe estar poniendo como una roca- se burlaba orgulloso de su fácil victoria, con el ejercito las sonrisas no se hicieron esperar no por nada esos dos eran los hombres de confianza de su kage , por su lado los rebeldes ya estaban listos para saltar a la batalla y socorrer al rubio Mei en especial ya planeaba como hundir a ese par en unos lindos pozos de lava; las risas de Kyo se detuvieron cuando el rubio se levanto despacio, sus pequeñas heridas sanaron a una velocidad increíble gracias a una rara energía roja que se desvaneció tan pronto como llego –debí mencionar que los venenos no me hacen ningún efecto jeje- la sonrisa en la cara de Naruto era espeluznante mientras miraba fijamente al sujeto de la katana que lo miraba en completo shock –Doton: doryunndan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- de atrás del rubio surgió el poderoso ataque volando a una asombrosa velocidad amenazando con destrozar a Kyo fue su hermano el que salto al frente con su zanbato listo para defender a su hermano menor, su chacra corrió por el filo de la espada y fue casi como si los dientes se movieran a una velocidad asombrosa, encaro el dragón y lo dividió mientras el sonido del metal crujiendo resonaba con fuerza, el dragón del rubio cayo cortado por la mitad –(ahora se que sintió Orochimaru cuando hice lo mismo)- pensó con cierta burla el rubio rememorando el momento cuando le hizo lo mismo al sanin traidor –esta es la habilidad especial de mi espada, sus dientes revestidos de mi chacra actúan como una sierra y cortan lo que sea con gran facilidad- presumió Ryo mientras el rubio los miraba con gran seriedad –esas son habilidades pateticas yo les mostrare lo que una verdadera espada puede hacer- dijo el rubio mientras arrojaba su sombrero y se despojaba de la mojada bufanda –(Kurayami_chan es hora de mostrarles que eres la mejor)- dijo el rubio en su mente a la peliblanca que ya tenia una sonrisa malévola en su cara –tómeme Naruto_sama y despedace a esos cretinos- dijo la ansiosa peliblanca mientras Natsumi daba un paso lejos de ella no lo diría nunca pero cuando se ponía así ella daba miedo, el rubio tomo con fuerza el mango de su espada –sore o eikyu ni kaba…Kurayami (cúbrelo para siempre… oscuridad)- y el rubio desenfundo de golpe.

El suelo crujió con fuerza mientras la espada envuelta en un poderoso y violento torbellino de sombras alzaba mas de una ceja –que clase de espada es esa- dijo Ao mirado el arma del rubio con su byakugan sin poder ver nada dentro del torbellino oscuro, se disipo revelando la hoja de poco mas de un metro de largo con su metal casi negro y su filo brillando con los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo, sus letras doradas resaltaban y por alguna razón la leyenda "la voluntad que corta la existencia" le daba un mal presentimiento a los hermanos de Kiri que en este momento tenían muchos escalofríos ante la oscura presencia de esa espada y la sonrisa demencial del rubio no ayudaba nada en ese momento –aquí voy par de cretinos- y Naruto salto al ataque sin dudar ni un segundo

Se movió muy rápido lanzándose contra el par de ninjas de la niebla, el metal de la enorme zanbato resonó con fuerza mientras el rubio de manera asombrosa empujaba a Ryo sobre el suelo lodoso inclinando su gran espada contra el, Kyo salto al rescate de su hermano lanzando otro latigazo con su katana pero el rubio de un giro veloz lanzo un corte con su espada que rechazo al látigo con suma facilidad antes de girar y volver a tacar a Ryo, la espada del rubio se movía a una velocidad asombrosa era casi un borrón negro que arrancaba chispas de la zanbato que con cada golpe se inclinaba a un costado, nadie podía creer eso, Ryo salto alejándose del rubio que solo inclino la cabeza hacia los hermanos aun con esa loca sonrisa en su cara

-como es posible esa solo es una katana como pudo ser capaz de inclinar mi espada contra mi se supone que nadie en kiri es mas fuerte que yo- dijo el molesto Ryo mirado fijamente al rubio que tenia su espada a un costado apuntando al suelo con el filo hacia ellos

-esa extraña espada no es mejor que las nuestras solo eres un fanfarrón- dijo Kyo tratando de provocar al rubio, un gran error.

-dakukatto (oscuro corte)- la espada se volvió por completo negra ante las palabras del rubio mientras todo el ejército del mizukage permanecía sin parpadear so pena de perderse algún ataque asombroso, el rubio lanzo el corte y para asombro de todos los espectadores una honda negra como cuchilla voló por el aire a una gran velocidad enfilándose contra Kyo que pensando se trataba de algún truco alzo su espada para disipar las sombras, el sonido del golpe sonó como metal mientras era empujado hacia atrás por el impacto, Ryo salto esquivando la ofensiva de varios clones del rubio empuñando sus espadas y alejándolo de su hermano menor mientras el rubio original cargaba de frente, su espada oscura se movió a gran velocidad y Kyo trato de bloquear fue un golpe poderoso que resonó con fuerza al igual que el crujido del metal Naruto dejo ir toda la oscuridad en el golpe y Kyo salio volando hasta golpear el suelo con fuerza, se levanto molesto mientras encaraba al rubio de la sonrisa demente –creo que ya no sirve se fierro- dijo el rubio y Kyo vio como su espada se desbarataba en un montón de pedazos de metal unidos por los hilos internos solo un golpe le basto al rubio para destrozar su espada –usare un truco nuevo en ti, sen kurai ha (mil hojas oscuras)- y el rubio clavo su espada en el suelo, todo retumbo mientras miles de hojas de espada negras como la hoja del rubio emergían de todas direcciones, Kyo salto y esquivo como pudo pero las espadas lo rodeaban y seguían por todos lados hasta que lo atraparon contra el muro del cañón –te atrape- dijo el rubio con una enorme sonrisa –de que sirve no me derrotaste- dijo el presumido sujeto rodeado de espadas –oscuras o no siguen siendo espadas de metal sabes- dijo Naruto con sus dos manos brillando de electricidad, se arrodilló y tomo el mango de su espada –AAHHHHHHHH- grito Kyo mientras una corriente de miles de voltios surcaba de espada a espada con el en medio era como una cámara eléctrica.

El ultimo clon del rubio fue disipado y Ryo miro con ira como el cuerpo de su hermano se desplomaba al suelo mientras esas raras cuchillas negras se disipaban y el rubio levantaba su espada –VOY A MATARTE- salto contra el rubio y e solo bloqueo el corte sosteniendo su espada con una mano, Ryo lanzo su chacra en su espada y los colmillos del filo se mecieron como en una sierra, dejo caer el golpe contra el rubio que ahora a dos manos bloqueo el ataque mientras las chispas volaban, ataco ahora el ojiazul lanzando fuertes espadazos contra Ryo que asombrado se alejo para evitar ser asesinado –es imposible nada resiste a mi espada como demonios sigue esa espada intacta- dijo molesto y asustado ya que Kurayami aun permanecía lisa y brillante –mientras mi voluntad sea fuerte nada romperá a Kurayami- dijo el rubio mientras la electricidad recorría la hoja hasta hacerla brillar de una manera curiosa junto con un zumbido bastante característico – Denti shito (hoja eléctrica)- la espada brillo de color azul cuando el rubio se lanzo al ataque con una estocada frontal, Ryo atravesó su zanbato para bloquear pero sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió el metal candente y electrificado del rubio atravesando su pecho, sus ojos abiertos miraron como la brillante espada atravesó su zanbato como si fuese de mantequilla y le partió el corazón –salúdame a tu hermano- Naruto saco la espada y Ryo se desplomo sobre su espalda muerto; el ejercito entero estaba aterrado ese sujeto acababa de matar a los dos de los mejores ninjas del mizukage como si no fuesen mas que moscas mientras los rebeldes miraban todo por completo en shock entre ellos los deseos de matar al rubio por ganarse la atención de Mei se volvían respeto por sus habilidades y sin querer se ganaba un nuevo club de fans –mi Naruto_kun es formidable no puedo esperar para que sea mi esposo y podamos tener muchas hermosas noches juntos- dijo Mei con una vos soñadora y un sonrojo en sus mejillas se veía linda a excepción de la ligera hemorragia nasal que tenia sin duda pensaba cosas no muy santas.

Naruto se agacho cuando la poderosa bala de agua paso sobre el destrozando una de las rocas del fondo, miro al molesto Yagura que hora mismo lo encaraba listo para pelear –yo seré quien te asesine- dijo el molesto kage mientras sus manos a una velocidad asombrosa se movían en sellos –Suiton: saiko no uzu (vórtice supremo)- el agua del suelo se agolpo detrás de el girando con violencia como en una versión gigante y exagerada del disco de agua del rubio, avanzo poderoso despedazando todo a su paso mientras Naruto con su espada lanzaba u corte oscuro que apenas logro dividir el vértice asesino, se lanzo contra Yagura y dejo caer su espada partiéndolo en dos, demasiado fácil, el mizukage se disolvió en un montón de agua –vi de lo que tu espada es capaz no soy tan estupido como para quedarme quieto- dijo con una voz arrogante mientras el rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa boba antes de enfundar su espada –es cierto además no es justo tu no tienes una espada y en lo personal prefiero romperte la cara con mis propias manos- se lanzo contra el kage en una combinación de puñetazos y patadas todos bloqueados por el agua de Yagura que sujetando el tobillo del rubio lo arrojo a la distancia hasta golpear el suelo lodoso –(eso me recordo al escudo de arena de Gaara)- pensó el rubio levantándose solo para ver como otro demoledor jutsu se abalanzaba contra el –Suiton: shio Kira (elemento agua: marea asesina)- una cantidad asombrosa de agua salio de la nada y avanzo con fuerza contra el rubio que no tenia escape, fue un golpe asombroso que hasta sacudio el muro haciendo aparecer grietas en el mismo, todos miraban con terror en el bando de los rebeldes conocían bien ese ataque poseía una fuerza aplastante muy superior a la de un dragón de tierra y Naruto lo recibió de frente.

Mei miraba todo con angustia y con deseos asesinos de saltar contra Yagura y golpearlo hasta la muerte, de pronto el agua bajo y todo mundo se quedo asombrado con lo que vio, parecia una especie de domo lleno de picos y protuberancias hecho de…¿cristal?, el domo de se destrozo en una lluvia de misiles azules que Yagura bloqueo con un grueso muro de agua que se desplomo para mirar al sonriente Naruto –no manejo mucho este elemento pero ya comienzo a amarlo- dijo el rubio mientras lanzaba un dragón de tierra que de manera asombrosa fue desviado por otro vértice gigante que lo despedazo reduciéndolo a escombros –oye puedes con esto…shoton: hassho koryu (elemento cristal: dragón destructor de cristal)- el brillante reptil de cristal azul surgió poderoso y se abalanzo contra Yagura quien de nuevo elevo un poderoso vórtice para defenderse.

El suelo retumbo con fuerza cuando los jutsus chocaron el rubio vio como de alguna manera su poderoso ataque era detenido pese a empujar al kage unos metros sobre el suelo lodoso, su agua se movió aun mas fuerte haciendo al dragón de cristal quedar atrapado y golpear el suelo con fuerza y quedar reducido a escombros brillantes que sobre salían del lodo y los charcos abundantes de agua –(ok como demonios hizo eso ni yo pude bloquear u dragón de cristal con agua)- pensó el alarmado rubio mientras Yagura tomaba la ofensiva –Suiton: suichu (elemento agua: pilar de agua)- la columna de agua surgió del húmedo suelo y se abalanzó contra el rubio a una velocidad vertiginosa, un golpe directo que aplasto al rubio contra el muro de roca del cañón con una fuerza demoledora, el ejercito del mizukage todo replegado al acceso del pequeño sitio de la pelea miraba asombrado, admirado y asustado como su kage aplastaba al rubio con semejante ataque, por su parte el rubio se levantaba del suelo escupiendo sangre y con su ropa algo rota –(demonios fue como si me golpeara con una columna de acero ese maldito debe estar filtrando el chakra de Katara_chan en su agua para hacerla mas densa por eso mi shoton no pudo atravesarlo, bueno entonces lo are una paleta)- se levanto desafiante mientras Yagura alzaba las cejas a decir verdad el esperaba que el rubio no se levantara ese ataque fácilmente debió despedazarle todo el esqueleto – Hyoton: hyouryundan (elemento hielo: dragón de hielo)- el rubio lanzo el jutsu congelante al frente y Yagura se cubrió con su vórtice que pese a su poder pronto se volvió un enorme anillo de hielo solo para que enseguida el kage se convirtiera en una estatua brillante y blanca bajo la mirada aterrada de todo su ejercito y los festejos de la rebelión Yagura fue derrotado.

La mirada seria del rubio contrastaba con el jubilo de los ninjas rebeldes –su chakra se esta encendiendo- dijo al viento justo antes de ver algo imposible todo el hielo incluido el del vórtice se fundió cubriendo todo el fondo del valle con una fina capa de agua mientras Yagura miraba serio y molesto al rubio –ES UN MONSTRUO- grito uno de los rebeldes al ver al mizukage de nuevo libre y sin daño alguno –el hielo solo es agua congelada eso no te servirá contra mi- de nuevo el rubio sonrío nervioso ahora no solo el cristal seria inútil también el hielo –(bien recapitulemos el hielo no sirve solo lo va a fundir, el cristal no atravesara esa agua tan densa, la lava solo se convertiría en roca al tocarlo este tipo es casi inmune a los elementos secundarios)- Yagura dio un paso al frente antes de atacar con ansias asesinas –Suiton: Kira mizu sutekusu (elemento agua: estacas asesinas de agua)- las estacas de agua volaron por el aire y el rubio como pudo salto eludiéndolas de manera imposible se clavaban en los muros con fuerza dejando los huecos de sus puntas bien delineados en la sólida roca, el rubio escapo solo para ser sometido a una lluvia de surikens de agua que bloqueo con otro domo de cristal que apenas resistió el golpe de los densos ataques de agua, su muro se despedazo cuando el inmenso dragón de agua lo atrapo y se elevo en al aire antes de clavarlo al suelo y dejarlo semi inconciente, estando así pudo escuchar la voz del viejo Okko "escúchame Naruto el agua es uno de los elementos mas poderosos aunque no lo creas, puede ser tan suave que logra absorber cualquier impacto y recuperar su forma antes del golpe pero aun así con paciencia es capaz de atravesar una montaña, si te enfrentas a alguien demasiado poderoso en Suiton como un mizukage los ataques físicos serán casi inútiles si su dominio del agua es extraordinario solo te restara usar algo no físico y tu mi muchacho tienes una afinidad brutal para el punto débil del Suiton"

Despacio el rubio se levanto con una genuina sonrisa en su cara al recordar a su abuelo –gracias Okko_ojisan- dijo al viento listo para seguir la pelea, por su parte Yagura lo miraba con curiosidad –(se levanto de nuevo es mas la mayoría de sus heridas ya no esta y su chacra estoy seguro de que no ha decaído ni un poco que clase de fenómeno de línea de sangre es el)- pensó el Mizukage mientras el rubio lo encaraba –lamento hacerte esperar pero recordé algo el punto débil del suiton no es ningún elemento secundario es este… Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- el rayo del rubio corrió poderoso sobre el agua, aprisa Yagura levanto una muralla de agua que no pudo soportar el golpe, la energía corrió sobre el agua y siguió por el suelo húmedo hasta electrocutar al kage que grito de dolor antes de doblarse sobre una de sus rodillas, le lanzo una mirada furiosa al rubio que parecía como si nada le hubiese pasado hasta ahora –debo darte las gracias, con todo el suelo cubierto de agua no vas a poder bloquear nada de esto- los ojos del kage se abrieron como platos cuando miro a su alrededor todo estaba lleno de agua y el estaba justo en el centro –(todo fue una trampa)- pensó con terror mientras otro relámpago asesino lo golpeaba de frente, grito de dolor de nuevo antes de lanzar un dragón de agua como contraofensiva, Naruto solo se desvaneció en el sonido de la estática –Raiton: sen Denti dekiru (elemento rayo: mil golpes eléctricos)- el rubio sobre una roca que sobresalía abrió su boca y las pequeñas esferas eléctricas volaron como una lluvia bombardeando al semiparalizado Yapura que solo gritaba de dolor ante la poderosa ofensiva del rubio que ahora poseía la ventaja, nadie podía creerlo Yagura humeaba y aun así se mantenía de pie, -sabes algo Yagura – dijo el rubio antes de desvanecerse en el aire –no he peleado a mi máximo ni un segundo- dijo a su oído antes de conectar un poderoso puñetazo eléctrico que hizo volar al poderoso kage hasta azotar contra el agua y quedarse mirado al cielo nublado.

De nuevo Yagura se alzo molesto lanzando una andanada de estacas de agua que el rubio eludía con gran facilidad, ni los rebeldes podían creer algo así y lo estaban viendo para ellos Yagura siempre fue un monstruo casi invencible y ahora ese rubio ninja de la hoja lo estaba haciendo ver como un novato jugando con el con mucha facilidad –esto se acabo- dijo el rubio mientras su jutsu origina aparecía en su puño derecho pulsando con fuerza y brillando intimidante –di adiós Yagura – Naruto corrió sobre el agua a una velocidad asombrosa mientras el kage de la niebla alzaba otro muro esperando detener al rubio, en el centro del muro de agua un punto brillante se empezó a mostrar y a brillar cada segundo mas y mas hasta que el muro estallo y el rubio ataco de frente –GENSHI- Ygura grito como nunca en su vida cuando el ataque lo envolvió con fuerza antes de comprimirse y arrojarlo contra uno de los muros mientras el agua se teñía de rojo de seguro tenia una profunda herida en el torso.

Naruto permaneció serio mientras un furioso ejercito atacaba de frente para salvar la vida de su líder el rubio suspiro no acababan de ver como derroto al kage y ahora atacaban con esperanzas de ganar era una tontería, fue cuando se dejo sentir el poderoso instinto asesino –(esto , esto es de un demonio)- pensó el alarmado rubio mientras Yagura se alzaba rodeado de una capa de chakra azul muy oscura que tomaba la forma de una especia de caparazón con una larga cola a su espalda – maldita sea va a usar al Sanbi- dijo el alarmado Ao al mirar el poder demoniaco recorriendo al mizukage –felicidades no cualquiera me obliga a hacer esto- lanzo una marejada asesina que el rubio eludió saltando no así los soldados que fueron asesinado por el ataque de su propio líder que ahora tenia una expresión demencial en su cara.

-(Natsumi_chan trata de contactar a Katara_chan que no lo ayude es muy inestable)- pidió el rubio a su zorra mientras Yagura seguía lanzando marejada tras marejada no importándole a quien asesinaba con ella –**no puedo hacer contacto Naruto_kun de alguna manera Yagura me bloquea**- dijo la alarmada youko mientras el rubio corría a toda velocidad sobre el agua esquivando los ataques incesantes del kage enloquecido, una segunda cola comenzó a aparecer en su espalda –estoy harto Raiton: rairyundan (elemento rayo: dragón electrico)- y el poderoso y brillante ataque del rubio se abalanzo de frente contra Yagura que fue golpeado con poder y grito de dolor como nunca antes mientras el poderoso dragón lo empotraba contra el muro con una fuerza demoledora, ya no se movió y el rubio espero que ahora si estuviera inconciente.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras el chacra emanaba con fuerza y lo arrojaba al suelo ahora con dos colas ondeando al viento, las atrajo al frente y abrió la boca mientras Naruto se alarmaba –(oh no ese madito va a usar la bijudama)- la esfera oscura apareció frente a la cara de Yagura y lanzo con odio y rencor el rubio se tiro al suelo mientras el ataque pasaba sobre el directo al ejercito de Yapura todo mundo vio horrorizado como la enorme detonación barrio con los pobres seguidores del kage enloquecido, al final no quedaron mas que unos cuantos maltrechos y casi muertos –COMO PUEDES HACER ESO ERAN TUS HOMBRES- grito indignado el rubio mientras Yagura sonreía malignamente –ellos no importan solo importa la victoria y aplastar a esa rebelión siéntete orgulloso vas a ser el primero que me vea así-

El chacra estallo y la figura de Yagura fue reemplazada por una enorme tortuga de curiosa forma llena de afiladas protuberancias a todo lo largo de su cuerpo azulado y verdoso con sus tres colas ondeando tras de si, miro al rubio como su enemigo y ataco de frente, lanzo sus colas en golpes mortales mientras el rubio saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando el mortal golpe, el canon retumbaba llenándose de grietas y los rebeldes miraban aterrados como su posible héroe era arrinconado por el poderoso Yagura en su modo biju –**jajaja te tengo** – dijo la ahora demoníaca voz de Yagura desde el interior del biju que azotaba todo a su paso, Naruto volaba por el aire cuando un poderos chorro de agua escapo de la boca del demonio y lo azoto contra el muro con una fuerza diez veces superior a la de los ataques de Yagura.

Se desplomo al suelo cayendo de rodillas con todo el cuerpo adolorido y lastimado –**Naruto_kun ten cuidado es mejor que dejes de** **contenerte**- dijo la preocupada zorra pelirroja –_es verdad Naruto_sama pelee con todas sus fuerzas y muéstrele lo poderoso que es_- Kurayami apoyo a la youko pelirroja en su idea de que el rubio peleara enserio, Yagura/sanbi avanzo retumbando con fuerza sobre el suelo haciendo vibrar la fina cubierta de agua del fondo, Naruto se alzo de nuevo bajo la mirada molesta del "biju", los miembros de la rebelión miraron al rubio de pie frente al poderoso oponente mirándolo desafiante y listo para seguir con la lucha, l rubio inhalo y empujando con fuerza se rodeo de una poderosa aura azulada –no puede ser puedo ver su chakra- dijo Mei asombrada de poder ver algo que se supone solo doujutsus lograban divisar, el poder de rubio se expandió mientras su chakra se entremezclaba con la energía roja que de hecho no procedía de Natsumi su poder tomaba tintes morados brillantes ascendiendo al cielo como un geiser de poder mientras el agua a su alrededor se movía en ondas furiosas por la liberación del chakra de Naruto –esto es imposible tiene tanto chakra como el Sanbi, no me equivoco tiene mucho mas- dijo el asombrado Ao sin creer lo que su byakugan le mostraba.

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa digna de su maestro y se puso firme ante Yagura –Raiton: ten no yari (elemento rayo: lanza celestial)- atrajo su mano hacia atrás mientras la electricidad en su mano tomaba forma de una lanza brillante que lanzo al frente sin dudar, Yagura/sanbi alzo sus colas al frente en un intento de bloquear el ataque que de manera asombrosa lo golpeo con una fuerza demoledora en la mente del buji solo recordaba una fuerza capaz de hacerle algo así, un golpe de Kyubi.

El enorme biju se dejo caer de espaldas ante el tremendo impacto mientras en su interior Yagura gritaba de dolor nunca en su vida sintió semejante poder, despacio el gran ser se incorporo solo para ver al rubio descender sobre el con su puño derecho brillando en poder –Raiton: raiken (elemento rayo: puño eléctrico)- el rubio dejo caer el poderoso golpe en la cara del "sanbi" haciéndolo desplomarse sobre el suelo con la parálisis recorriendo su cuerpo, entonces la furiosa bestia escupió otra columna de agua que arrastro al rubio hasta la parte superior del muro de roca, de nuevo Naruto se alzo mirándolo con molestia ante su terquedad en no reconocer su derrota –**Naruto_kun acábalo su sello es distinto al tuyo no mataras a mi hermana solo halo pedazos**- le insito la pelirroja interna para que terminase con el kage de una vez por todas –(siempre quise usarlo)- pensó el rubio con una espeluznante sonrisa en su cara.

Cargo un genshi en su mano derecha antes de alzarla sobre su cabeza y sujetar la esfera brillante con su dos manos bombeando una cantidad colosal de poder al ataque que pronto era una esfera grande con un núcleo de casi medio metro, todo mundo mirada asombrado la brillante esfera, de pronto los relámpagos ascendieron por los brazos del rubio hasta girar sobre el centro del ataque formando 4 brillantes anillos eléctricos, el rubio bajo el ataque que destilaba poder haciendo el suelo retumbar ante su energía avasalladora y su pulsar intenso atrajo el brazo hacia atrás listo para lanzarlo contra Yagura quien aun semi paralizado miraba todo desde el interior del Sanbi –(eso va a matarme)- pensó el aterrado kage mientras el ojiazul lanzaba su ataque –Raiton: shi no genshi (elemento rayo: átomo de la muerte)- y lanzo el ataque que zumbando se dejo caer con un velocidad vertiginosa.

Golpeo de frente mientras los anillos se comprimían y estallo en una colosal cúpula eléctrica donde los anillos alineados giraban poderosos antes de introducirse en el ataque aplastando lo que fuese que hallaran en su camino, el chillar de la electricidad era todo lo que se escuchaba mientras el agua del fondo se elevaba por la inmensa presión del ataque, igual que jutsu menor se comprimió y detono mientras un gigantesco relámpago mas parecido a un dragón eléctrico ascendía a las nubes dejando en el suelo un humeante cráter sin señal alguna de Yagura (imaginen un cráter digamos del doble de grande que el que dejo el rasenshuriken cuando lo uso en kakuzu), el rubio se dejo caer sobre el trasero y respiro relajado, de inmediato todos los rebeldes estallaron de alegría mientras corrían por su héroe y alzarlo en hombros ante semejante victoria tan apabullante –(Natsumi_chan no veo a Katara_chan por ningun lado)- dijo el rubio en su mente a su orgullosa zorra –**no te preocupes conozco a mi hermana de seguro se fue a algún lugar tranquilo a aclarar su mente cuando se sienta mejor vendrá a buscarnos**- dijo la ahora feliz Natsumi mientras el rubio era llevado en hombros a la fiesta de la victoria.

La fiesta dio inicio bastante rápido después de todo a partir de hoy los poseedores de líneas de sangre podrían dormir tranquilos en la aldea de la niebla aunque algo dentro del rubio le decía que algo estaba mal y no estaba equivocado; en un lugar distante en una cueva oscura un hombre de ojos anillados de nombre Pain miraba como entre las sombras el cuerpo sin una pierna y mas muerto que vivo de Yagura era arrojado frente a el, sus ojos fríos enfocaron al enmascarado que sonreía bajo esa mascara de espiral –al final Naruto nos fue útil llama a los demás hay un biju que sellar- y sin mas se desvaneció en su remolino dimensional mientras Pain miraba al moribundo Kage y se alistaba a llamar a los demás miembros el Sanbi era suyo.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina este capitulo que espero les gustara, díganme les gusto la demostración de poder del rubio y su lucha contra el poderoso Yagura no por nada es un kage y lo que dije del agua que es muy suave y a la vez capaz de atravesar una montaña lo saque de una película jejeje, ahora Naruto es el héroe de Kiri pero lamentablemente Yagura esta en manos de akatsuki y ahora se alistan para sellar a Katara será acaso que su destino es estar presa y en manos de esos locos que desean dominar el mundo<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto la batalla?


	74. C73: Camino a casa

Hola a todos espero estén teniendo un buen día porque hoy toca un capitulo nuevo del fic al fin acabo la guerra y el rubio se ira de kiri no sin antes hacer algunas cositas pero no se las diré tendrán que leer para averiguar que ara, por lo demás como no tengo mucho que decir mejor pasemos a los reviews

**Nesumi19 Oz**:que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo espero que este tambiente agrade  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:es verdad de que el rubio puede romper un sello hecho por humanos puede pero habra que leer el capitulo para saber que paso con sanbi y si creo que la mayoria de los biju son chicas jeje se me fue la mano con eso  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:me alegra que el capitulo te gustara y sabes tienes razon con lo de sus novias pero no comas ansias que ya esta por volver a la aldea a ver como han cambiado las cosas  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: que bueno que te halla gustado la pelea en cuanto al destino de Katara habra que leer para saber que fue de ella  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si de hecho fue un capitulo bastante largo a decir verdad, sii tienes razon hanzo y natsumi lograron lo aparntemente imposible hacer del rubio un pervertido,sabes creo que kurayami es bipolar digo pasa de ser dulce y amorosa a ser despiadada y sanguinaria que hasta asusta a natsumi, no soy cruel lee el cap y mira que fue de ella,sabes es verdad creo que tratan de ganarle con desechos que ya derroto  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:jajaja tienes razon quedo muy pokemon no lo habia notado,en cuanto al destino de Katara a leer para saber mi amigo  
>respondidos los reviews pasemos a lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: hay lemon en este capitulo, han sido advertidos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 73: Camino a casa<strong>

La fiesta en el campamento rebelde era mas que enorme, por todos lados los ninjas y civiles incluidos festejaban la aplastante victoria del rubio contra el mizukage que se desvaneció de la faz de la tierra detalle que de hecho mantenía al rubio algo preocupado después de todo aunque si el jutsu en cuestión era aplastante en alguien que se hallaba en modo biju debería por lo menos haber quedado el cuerpo en el centro del cráter pero ni eso quedo detalle que en efecto le preocupaba mas de lo necesario; durante toda la noche se la paso recibiendo felicitaciones de todos los ninjas y huyendo de su nuevo club de fans de la niebla al parecer estaba condenado a sufrir por lo mismo una y otra vez sin importar donde estuviera, cuando por fin el grupo se calmo fue cuando Mei tomo al rubio del brazo y les dedico una mortal mirada coronada por una dulce sonrisa todas corrieron por su vida –(si no fuera porque es imposible juraría que ella tomo unas clases con Hanzo_sensei)- pensó el rubio con buen humor al rememorar a su maestro mas de una ocasión se pregunto si estaría orgulloso de su desempeño en batalla lo cierto era que si donde estuviera tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara

-muchas felicidades por tu victoria Naruto_san- dijo Ao acompañado por un tímido chico de gafas con una gran zanbato en su espalda de seguro el aprendiz de algún espadachín de la niebla

-muchas gracias Ao- el rubio agradeció aun con Mei pegada a el pero lo curioso era la insistente mirada que le dedicaba al ojo cubierto del hombre

-ocurre algo Naruto_san- pregunto el hombre del parche con cierta incomodidad por la insistente mirada del rubio sobre el en especifico sobre esa región de su cara

-tienes el byakugan no vallas a negarlo lo se, y me da curiosidad saber de donde lo sacaste conozco algunos Hyuuga que me agradan mucho- en Konoha dos chicas de ojos perlados se sonrojaron sin razón aparente, -y si me entero de que conseguiste ese ojo con alguien que conozca te prometo que vendré por ti y te lo arrancare- sonrío de manera ancha y espeluznante haciendo al pobre de Ao ponerse bien pálido

-no lo conseguí en la anterior guerra me lo implantaron cuando era joven no es de nadie que conozcas créeme jajajaja- se rió nervioso antes de largarse a toda velocidad en definitiva el rubio sabia muy bien como intimidar a las personas.

Mei se sonrojó ante las ideas que cruzaban su mente en ese momento ideas relacionadas con el sonriente ojiazul, ella y una cama…no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que la pelirroja deseaba en ese momento, pero el rubio se alejo de ella dejándola decepcionada a un costado de la fiesta los heridos eran atendidos por los escasos médicos, como siempre el viejo instinto de ayudar de su abuelo lo poseyó y sintió la necesidad de atender a unos cuantos enfermos, llego ante el primero un hombre con una herida en el hombro bastante grande, su mano brillo en una rara mezcla de verde y rojo tan pronto la coloco sobre el sujeto la herida sano dejando a los espectadores asombrados –(como hizo eso)- pensaba una de las enfermeras mientras miraba al rubio repetir el proceso con casi todos los heridos no graves le habría gustado sanar mas personas pero no sabia que efectos podrían acarrearles sus peculiares habilidades regenerativas a largo plazo y en ese caso era mejor no correr riesgos, se dio la vuelta para volver a la fiesta y choco sin querer con la chica, era pelirroja, curioso siempre acaba cerca de una, de figura esbelta de piel ligeramente morena con un lunar pequeño cerca del ojo izquierdo su cabello largo llegaba poco mas debajo de los hombros era bonita pero lo que mas llamaba la atención del rubio en este momento era la forma de mirarlo con total admiración.

-hola- saludo cortes el rubio a la chica que pego un salto cuando el rubio le dirigió la palabra

-hola mucho gusto por favor dime como haces ese jutsu- dijo a toda prisa sacándole una gota al rubio en la nuca

-es cosa personal lo siento pero no puedo decirte, por cierto soy Naruto- se presento el rubio ante la apenada chica su urgencia de aprender le gano a sus modales

-perdona mis malos modales me llamo Amaru pero por favor enséñame eso- dijo con sus ojos brillantes en ese temido movimiento que el rubio no lograba soportar aunque en esta ocasión apenas lo resistió

-lo siento mucho pero no te lo puedo enseñar Amaru_chan- la chica se puso algo roja mientras el rubio se retiraba lejos estaba de saber Naruto que de hecho ella era tan o mas persistente que la misma Tenten.

El rubio regreso con la ahora ofendida pelirroja ojiesmeralda no le costo mucho contentarla solo bastaron un par de comentarios sobre que se veía mas hermosa sonriendo y basto para que su molestia se esfumara, en el interior del rubio Natsumi sonreía bastante orgullosa –**mi Naruto_kun es todo un conquistador con un gusto por las pelirrojas jejeje**- se rió algo pervertidamente mientras Kurayami la miraba con duda estaba segura de que la zorra tramaba algo pero por ahora no deseaba averiguar que; en el exterior Mei arrastro al rubio lejos del bullicio del festejo y lo llevo hasta su habitación en la base rebelde, el rubio y ella cruzaron miradas antes de que la exuberante mujer lo besara con pasión, sus labios eran suaves y dulces en opinión del rubio afortunado que ahora mismo podía sentir los grandes pechos de Mei oprimirse contra su torso –hora de darte tu premio Naruto_kun- dijo coqueta abriendo la puerta de su recamara metiendo al rubio sonriente.

Ya en el interior fue Naruto quien tomo el control besándola con pasión empujándola contra una de las paredes mientras derribaban un florero que al caer se hacia pedazos pero en ese momento poco les importaba –espera Mei_Chan hay algo que tienes que saber- dijo el rubio separándose de la bella mujer que lo miraba con impaciencia, le contó todo sobre lo del clan Ishura y sus actuales 5 esposas, ella lo miro fijamente casi sin emociones en sus ojos verdes mientras el rubio temía por su vida –(se supone que ella puede usar lava no, quizá debí decirle esto en un lugar no tan cerrado)- pensó con algo de miedo pero de pronto la cara de la pelirroja se volvio un gesto de alegria y se abalanzo sobre Naruto tirandolo sobre la cama mientras lo besaba con fuerza, decir que estaba confundido era poco, al separarse solo la miro con duda en sus ojos –en el clan Terumi la poligamia siempre estuvo permitida, estoy habituada a eso yo tenia 4 madres jeje por lo que no me molestaría compartirse Naruto_kun pero eso si esta noche tu eres todo mío- dijo sonriendo coqueta mientras se despojaba de su vestido azul, de inmediato los pantalones del rubio se apretaron bastante, la mujer usaba un conjunto de ropa interior bastante pequeño en color negro que contrastaba con su blanca piel, -(dios santo esos pechos son grandes casi como los de Tsunade_chan)- pensó el rubio al mirar ese generoso busto, con ese plano vientre y esas anchas caderas, las largas piernas bien torneadas todo coronado por la pequeña pantaleta negra que a la distancia parecía húmeda y el sutil aroma que flotaba en el aire solo hacia la sangre del rubio hervir aun mas –veamos que tienes para mi Naruto_kun- dijo deseosa la mujer Terumi desudando al rubio en menos de 2 segundos, como lo hizo el rubio no tenia idea alguna.

Los ojos de Mei s abrieron ante la visión del miembro duro del rubio clamando por atención, lo tomo con sus suaves manos mientras se arrodillaba junto al filo de la cama donde el rubio recostado se dejaba manejar por la pelirroja, -oh Naruto_kun eres bastante grande y se nota que también incansable- quizá solo fue un comentario al azar pero estaba por completo en lo correcto, despacio Mei se inclino sobre el rubio enfilándose a la base del miembro del rubio, su húmeda lengua asomo lamiendo la base del pene despacio hasta la punta haciendo al rubio gemir gustoso ante las caricias de la bella mujer –(el pene de Naruto_kun es bastante sabroso)- pensó Mei mientras sus labios besaban dulcemente la punta del miembro haciendo al rubio lanzar gemidos ahogados, su sonrisa coqueta solo se ensancho aun mas, sus labios rosados se abrieron y tragaron la punta del duro miembro con suavidad chupando dulcemente mientras tragaba cada cm del miembro del rubio –(ella …es fantástica)- pensaba el rubio por completo entregado a las acciones bucales de Mei, despacio ella trago hasta la mitad del pene del rubio antes de que de un golpe engullera todo el miembro –aaahhh Mei_chan- gimió el rubio al sentir la húmeda cavidad de la mujer succionando con fuerza, ascendía y bajaba con ritmo enloquecedor mientras el rubio sentía su miembro hincharse un poco –me vengo Mei_chan- al igual que con las demas el rubio sujeto su cabeza y la obligo a traarse todo su miembro mientras estallaba con fuerza llenando su boca de la espesa semilla que pronto era bebida con gran placer –(es delicioso el semen de mi Naruto_kun es delicioso)- pensó la mujer mientras el rubio descargaba con fuerza hasta soltarla y separarse de el sintiendo su estomago lleno del semen del rubio.

Mei respiraba algo agitada después de todo casi se ahoga pero el suave roce de las manos del rubio la devolvieron a la realidad –mi turno Mei_chan- su cuerpo entero se cimbro cuando Naruto la cargo con un claro estilo nupcial antes de depositarla sobre la cama con mucho amor y cuidado; beso su cuello haciéndola gemir gustosa mientras la despojaba del sostén que salio volando y termino sobre una lámpara, despacio el rubio bajo por su cuello y llego a los pechos de Mei, eran grandes y firmes de pezones rosados y duros –pasa algo Naruto_kun- dijo ella roja y con duda en su cara –solo admiraba estos grandes y hermosos pechos que posees Mei_chan- dijo el rubio para enseguida acariciarlos con suavidad haciéndola desplomarse por completo en la cama mientras el rubio amasaba sus senos –son muy suaves Mei_chan de seguro son deliciosos- y sin decir mas se prendió de uno de los pezones chapándolo con suavidad haciendo a la pelirroja gemir con fuerza –aahh mas Naruto_kun chupalo mas- gemía la pelirroja moviendo sus piernas sobre la sabana presa del placer que los labios del rubio le daban, se desprendió del seno dejando el pezón aun mas duro y ensalivado, lo oprimió suavemente con sus dedos mientras se dejaba ir al otro pecho, repitió la caricia con suavidad mientras su rodilla se enfilaba a la entrepierna de la pelirroja rozando con suavidad la mojada prenda intima de Mei, bajo por el vientre despacio jugueteando en su ombligo, bajo a sus piernas y las cubrió de besos y suaves caricias mientras las alzaba en el aire y jalaba la ultima prenda de Mei, la humedad era muchísima tanto que un poco del fluido interno escurrió cuando retiro la prenda, sobre el pubis un poco de vello rojizo se dejaba ver y el rubio se dejo caer sobre ella, -NARUTO_KUN- gimió con fuerza la ojiverde cuando la lengua del ojiazul recorrió su mojada entrada a todo lo largo haciendo resaltar el duro botón, lo mordisqueo con suavidad haciéndola gemir con fuerza, mientras bajaba de nuevo, sus dedos acariciaron el clítoris de Mei mientras la lengua del rubio oradaba la vagina apretada y tibia, la pelirroja estaba en el cielo cuando el rubio comenzó una suave penetración con su lengua que no resistió mucho –me vengo- gimió con fuerza antes de arquearse y dejar escapar un torrente de sus jugos que fue bien recibido por la boca del rubio.

Mei respiraba aun agitada cuando Naruto separo suavemente sus piernas y se recostó sobre ella dejándole sentir el gran y duro miembro contra su región mas intima –lista Mei_chan- dijo el rubio mientras ella esbozaba una sexy sonrisa y abría mas sus piernas invitando al rubio –si Naruto_kun hazme tuya- dijo deseosa mientras el rubio se enfilaba, despacio su miembro rozo la calida entrada para enseguida empujar con suavidad ella solto un profundo gemido al sentir su cuerpo ser invadido por el pene duro de Naruto que se enfilaba en su interior distendiendo su vagina –Mei_chan que apretada eres- dijo el rubio mientras empujaba con suavidad dentro de la mujer que ahora mismo soltaba gemido tras gemido, el rubio se clavo hasta el fin del camino antes de retroceder y volver a entrar ambos gemían con fuerza mientras el rubio tomaba a Mei –Naruto_kun aahhh me me llenas tanto aaahhh- dijo excitada al máximo la pelirroja mientras Naruto se enfilaba como siempre, empujo con fuerza haciendo a Mei abrir los ojos de placer al sentir su matriz ceder ante el miembro del rubio que entro hasta lo mas profundo de su ser – ahhh ahora si eres toda mía Mei_chan- ella solo gimió mientras Naruto se mecía con fuerza sobre ella llegando hasta su vientre con cada golpe dejando en claro que solo el era el señor de esos lugares –(me llega tan adentro, Naruto_kun estas tan adentro, mi Naruto_kun me hizo suya soy suya y de nadie mas)- eran los pensamientos de la mente rendida de Mei mientras el rubio ahora chupaba sus pezones sin dejar de empujar con fuerza ella arqueo la espalda y se dejo ir en un furioso orgasmo mientras Naruto se hundía hasta el fondo y dejaba salir otra abundante carga en el interior de Mei –Naruto_kun lo siento, siento como me llenas aaahhhh- gimio abrazando al rubio con fuerza con brazos y piernas hasta que este derramara la ultima gota de su semilla en su interior.

Finalmente lo libero y Naruto se retiro dejando a la sudorosa Mei con una cara de total satisfacción en su rostro, despacio el rubio la volteo de lado mientras elevaba su pierna en el aire y se enfilaba a su vagina de nuevo –segundo round Mei_chan- ella abrió los ojos y gimio con fuerza al sentir el miembro del rubio entrar en ella hasta su útero de un golpe, estaba lleno del semen previo que ahora se derramaba en cada estocada dejandola sentir la esencia del rubio fluyendo en su interior –mas no pares dame mas Naruto_kun- gemía la gustosa Mei mientras el siempre incansable Naruto empujaba dentro de su nueva mujer hasta derramar su semen en su interior de nuevo.

En el exterior la fiesta se cayo de golpe por todos lados los ninjas y civiles hombres y mujeres por igual estaban en el suelo inconcientes presas de las hemorragias nasales masivas que tuvieron al parecer los gemidos de ese par eran demasiado fuertes tanto que todo mundo alcanzo a escucharlos, en especial cierta pelirroja medico que anduvo de mirona y los vio en pleno momento de entrega, ahora mismo Amaru estaba desmayada afuera del cuarto de Mei con una mancha placentera en su ropa interior y sus dedos al parecer no pudo resistirse a la vieja tradición de la autocomplacencia, dentro del rubio para variar Natsumi se moría de la risa al ver a Kurayami inconciente con sangre saliéndole de la nariz –**pobre espadita nuca resistes nada, aunque viendo como lo hacen esos dos no me extraña pero solo tengo una duda**- dijo la youko mirando las imágenes mentales que generaba el rubio se su momento con Mei –**porque hay tantas kunoichis con pechos mas grandes que los míos no es justo yo soy la mas hermosa**- dijo quejándose como niña pequeña antes de sentarse en el sofá y cruzarse de brazos ofendida por dicha situación.

Un nuevo día llego al campamento rebelde donde todo mundo caminaba con rollos de papel en la nariz tratando de no recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, entre los ninjas varios planeaban el homicidio del rubio aunque al recordar lo que le hizo a Yagura era mejor no meterse con el, por su lado el club de fans de Naruto ya tramaba como deshacerse de Mei pero ella siempre fue poderosa y ahora que tenia al rubio era obvio que no lo soltaría sin pelear hasta la muerte , todas temblaron con la idea de una Mei furiosa tratando de matarlas al final gano el sentido común, mejor dejar a esos dos juntos total al parecer estaba hechos el uno para la otra, dentro de la recamara el rubio despertó con la bella pelirroja sobre su pecho despacio retiro el cabello de su ojo nunca supo porque lo cubría, ella abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y le sonrió al rubio –buenos días amor- dijo Mei antes de besarlo suavemente el rubio no tuvo que decir nada cuando la marca de la familia aparecía en el cuello de Mei, en su interior Natsumi sonreía ahora tenia otra "hermana" que adoraba al rubio en mas de un sentido.

Tras un almuerzo bien servido el rubio procedió a despedirse con la promesa de volver, le habría gustado que Mei se fuese con el pero ella como la kunoichi mas fuerte tenia como deber ayudar a reconstruir su aldea cosa que el rubio acepto sin chistar, al final tras un muy apasionado beso el rubio se comenzó a alejar en dirección al puerto –Mei_sama tiene una reunión con el consejo de guerra para las acciones de la postguerra- dijo Ao sacándola de su mundo de fantasía donde vivía con el rubio en una gran casa unto a sus demás esposas cabe mencionar que ella se imaginaba a todas despertando en una enorme cama con el rubio y ella claro a su lado –ahora voy Ao cielos este trabajo es la muerte que bueno que no soy mizukage- dijo ella mientras Ao tenia una gota en su nuca al verla sonreír al no ser la kage de Kiri –(mejor no le digo que quieren que tome el puesto no se lo que me haría)- pensó el hombre del parche con algo de miedo tarde o temprano tendría que enterarse.

El viaje del rubio a Nami fue bastante tranquilo y sin mayores complicaciones a decir verdad después de semejantes luchas fue bastante relajante estar sin hacer nada en la cubierta del barco, llego al país de las olas por la tarde y sin perder el tiempo se dirigió a la residencia de Tazuna topándose con una agradable sorpresa, Tsunami regaba el jardín –hola Tsunami_chan- saludo amigable a la mujer que tan pronto lo vio dejo todo lo que hacia y corrió a abrazarlo –Naruto_kun estas bien- el rubio disfruto del suave abrazo antes de que ambos entraran a la casa al parecer después d que el rubio le contó a Inari lo de entrenamiento de 3 años el chico decidió probar suerte de nuevo acampando con sus amigos ahora habían resistido dos días un logro bastante asombroso considerando que la primera vez apenas aguantaron una tarde; por otro lado Tazuna estaba en su estudio revisando documentos en cuanto vio al rubio mando todo al diablo para festejar su regreso al final Naruto fue la perfecta excusa para que dejase de trabajar.

Fue una noche y cena bastante agradables la que tuvieron juntos, pero como siempre al final de todo Tazuna acabo bien borracho en la sala murmuraba cosas raras sobre documentos que trataban de asesinarlo y acabo llamando a su mami para que lo protegiera, muy gracioso a decir verdad, como la vez anterior el rubio acabo en el cuarto de visitas durmiendo cómodo usando solo un short y una playera de manga corta a decir verdad últimamente hacia mucho calor después de todo estaban en pleno verano y este era un país costero el calor y la humedad no ayudaban a sentirse cómodo con ropas largas, se levanto por un vaso de agua pero al regresar se topo con algo inesperado Tsunami vistiendo solo una pantaleta blanca y un sostén igual blanco que acentuaba muy bien sus pechos copa c se movía a todo lo largo del pasillo tratando de darse valor de entrar al cuarto del rubio –buenas noches Tsunami_chan- saludo amigable Naruto mientras ella se ponía roja como Hinata y se daba la vuelta – lamento que me veas así Naruto_kun yo yo no se que pensaba- dijo apenada y bastante avergonzada mientras el rubio se le acercaba y la abrazaba por la espalda dejándole sentir como cierta parte de su cuerpo despertaba a la vida –te dije que la próxima vez no te escaparías y quiero mantenerlo Tsunami_chan-la abrazo suavemente repegandola mas a el mientras besaba su cuello ella lanzo un suave gemido mientras su cuerpo experimentaba el toque de un hombre como hacia tanto tiempo, -Naruto_kun no espera- dijo entre gemidos ahogados mientras las manos del rubio acariciaban su vientre –quieres que pare Tsunami_chan- la oferta de Naruto era sincera de habérselo pedido el se habría detenido justo ahí –no, no en el pasillo vamos a mi recamara- el rubio sonrío al parecer ella estaba tan decidida como el, no la soltó en todo el camino mientras se internaban en el cuarto de Tsunami, ella deslizo su mano hacia su espalda y palpo la erección del rubio enrojeció aun mas –(es tan grande lo sabia Naruto_kun de seguro me va a hacer sentir como nunca)-, pensó la mujer de cabello oscuro u poco avergonzada de sus propias ideas, de pronto su mano sintió algo caliente y palpitante, Naruto se deshizo de su ropa en su pequeño descuido mental y ahora mismo amasaba con suavidad sus pechos firmes y redondos –eres tan bella Tsunami_chan- le susurro al oído antes de mordisquear suavemente su lóbulo haciéndola gemir con fuerza despacio las manos del rubio la despojaron del sostén amasando ahora los suaves pezones ligeramente oscuros haciéndola gemir con fuerza, ella misma se repegaba al rubio rozando su trasero contra el duro miembro de Naruto –no aguanto mas Tsunami_chan quiero hacerte el amor- suavemente la acomodo boca abajo en la cama mientras la despojaba de su ropa restante; en opinión del rubio para ser una civil era muy hermosa y tenia un cuerpo digno de cualquier kunoichi, despacio se acomodo sobre ella besando su espalda mientras su miembro se rozaba contra la mojada entrada –tómame Naruto_kun- dijo deseosa justo antes de que el rubio empujara.

Los dos gimieron con fuerza mientras la vagina de Tsunami era distendida por el miembro del rubio –(es muy grande nunca he sentido algo así me encanta)- pensaba la mujer mientras el rubio empujaba hasta el fondo de su ser, -mi Tsunami_chan- empujo con fuerza y entro al útero de ella que lanzo un poderoso gemido mientras un caudal de fluidos envolvía el miembro del rubio y ella temblaba –Tsunami_chan que mala eres ya terminaste y yo no- dijo juguetón el rubio a su oído para enseguida empujar suavemente dentro de la mujer que gemía gustosa por las acciones del ninja, el rubio giro sobre la cama y la tomo de la cintura alzándola con las piernas bien abiertas sobre el, Tsunami gemía como nunca en su vida mientras Naruto la tomaba con fuerza, su otrora olvidada entrada estaba húmeda y rebosante de alegría al ser usada por el ojiazul que ahora mismo la abrazaba y besaba su cuello todo sin dejar de empujar dentro de ella con fuerza, el rubio llegaba donde nunca nadie llego y eso la tenia desorbitada con los ojos casi en blanco mientras el pene de Naruto salía para volver a entrar con fuerza y clavarse hasta el fondo de su ser, -TSUNAMI- gimió Naruto sujetándola con fuerza mientras ella se arqueaba sobre el rubio, el miembro de Naruto dejaba salir una abundante carga de semen en su vientre aun fértil –(es mucho Naruto_kun me esta llenando me va a embarazar voy a darle un hijo a Naruto_kun)- pensó con una enorme sonrisa llena de placer en su cara justo antes de desplomarse sobre la cama rendida, por su lado el rubio aun tenia una erección –(ni hablar creo que fue demasiado para Tsunami_chan bueno creo que le are una visita a Kurayami_chan)- pensó Naruto antes de arroparse junto a la satisfecha mujer e ir en busca de su deseosa peliblanca.

A la mañana siguiente tras despertar el rubio se disculpo sin parara con la mujer que no comprendía nada de nada, le explico lo del clan y lo de su harem; ella se sintió algo engañada aunque bueno nunca le pregunto si tenia algún compromiso por lo que técnicamente no le mintió, pero la idea de ser solo una de sus mujeres le resultaba algo rara –no se que decirte Naruto_kun- dijo ella sinceramente confundida –lamento no haberlo dicho antes Tsunami_chan pero yo siempre te esperare en Konoha si decides aceptar por ahora debo irme hace tiempo que debí haber vuelto- ella le dio un amoroso beso de despedida justo antes de verlo desaparecer a la distancia, -quizá eso no seria tan malo- dijo a nadie en particular antes de entrar a su casa y tratar de levantar a Tazuna quien parecía mas estar en coma que dormido sin duda le esperaba una gigantesca resaca.

El rubio marchaba a cierto punto de encuentro no sin dejar de percibir esa presencia que se le acercaba a toda velocidad, se dio la vuelta y espero para su sorpresa se trataba de cierta pelirroja medico que lo perseguía a toda velocidad, llego justo frente a el respirando con algo de dificultad –Amaru_chan que haces aquí- pregunto el confundido rubio si notar el sonrojo en la cara de la chica –vengo a que me enseñes tus jutsus médicos que se que conoces aparte de ese que se supone solo tu usas no por nada eres el nieto de Okko Ishura- el rubio se quedo en shock de que modo esa chica supo quien era su abuelo; al parecer era una medico errante admiradora de los sanadores mas grandes del mundo entre los que destacaban varios el abuelo del rubio incluido por sanar a quien lo necesitara al final y tras 4 horas de insistencia continua donde Amaru nunca se cayo o detuvo su "enséñame por favor" el rubio acabo cediendo –cielos si que eres terca pero no soy tan bueno no como Tsunade_chan- nunca debió decir eso ultimo la gran heroína de la chica era Tsunade Senju la actual esposa del rubio, ella misma acabo por autoinvitarse a Konoha para conocer a la legendaria medico y suplicarle le ensañara algo, caminaba muy alegre delante del confundido rubio –(no debí hablarse de Tsunade_chan )- pensó ya muy tarde.

Marcharon por el bosque hasta llegar a una zona bastante deteriorada con árboles caídos y rocas rotas algunas con marcas semejantes a garras en ellas, maru sintió algo de miedo y se repego al rubio que solo le sonrío se puso como su pelo y se separo de el riendo como tonta –veo que aprendiste lo básico ya eh Fu_chan- dijo el amigable Naruto a la ahora feliz chica de cabello verde –Naruto_kun volviste- dijo la feliz chica a decir verdad temía que el rubio o regresara pero algo dentro de ella le indicaba que el cumpliría su promesa, estaba muy feliz hasta que vio a Amaru a un lado del rubio -¿Quién es ella?- pregunto algo molesta y confundida por su presencia a algo en ella no le agradaba la pelirroja y mejor por como se le acercaba al rubio –es Amaru_chan voy a enseñarle un par de trucos médicos mientras volvemos a Konoha tu vendrás con nosotros Fu_chan?- la sola mención de otra aldea lleno a Fu de malos recuerdos pero si el rubio estaría ahí lo haría acepto la oferta sin dudar y el trío marcho a la aldea de la hoja –(que a esa boba no se le ocurra acercársele a Naruto_kun)- pensó la ahora celosa Fu al ver como Amaru le hacia platica al rubio –**no pierdas el control Fu o puedes decepcionar a Naruto_kun recuerda eres una dama no actúes como una loca celosa y posesiva dudo que eso le parezca atractivo a Naruto_kun**- dijo la voz siempre sabia de Nanabi en la cabeza de Fu calmándola; mientras en Konoha un montón de locas, celosas y posesivas mujeres estornudaban sin razón aparente –déjense de flojear y pónganse a arreglar eso- dijo la tirana rosada señalando el hueco en el techo que de hecho fue culpa de una riña entre Temari y para variar Tayuya que se origino cuando la pelirroja insulto a la usuraría de viento alegando algo de "abanicos inútiles de rubias oxigenadas y estupidas" al final Tayuya acabo volando por una cuchillada de viento de la rubia furiosa de no ser por la intervención de Mikoto la casa ya no estaría en pie –y espero que ya hallan terminado la cocina- dijo la rosada al segundo grupo que reparaba la cocina tras el choque de Tsume y Kushina al parecer los comentarios de Tsume sobre su primer encuentro sexual con el rubio provocaron a la ojivioleta sin querer y acabaron peleando como cuando eran niñas; todas trabajaban bajo la atenta mirada de Sakura quien las miraba sosteniendo un grueso látigo y sentada en su silla de color negro y grabados bastante singulares, todas temían que en su cabeza ya se formaran planes de dominación mundial -(esto es muy divertido Naruto tenia toda la razón)- pensó la rosada sonriendo de manera muy parecida a la del rubio en definitiva Naruto le pegaba sus costumbres a las mujeres que conocía.

En una guarida oscura una estatua de nueve ojos ahora mismo tenía el tercer ojo cerrado mientras las figuras de los Akatsukis se desvanecían y Pain se iba del sitio dejando el cadáver de Yagura en el suelo de la cueva para que se pudriera en la soledad después de todo ya tenían al Sanbi, todo estaba en silencio cuando un raro brillo emergió de Yagura posándose en el suelo, se trataba de una pálida y maltrecha Katara quien tenia sus ojos mirando a la nada todo su poder le fue arrancado de una manera mucho mas dolorosa que a Natsumi y no solo eso le arrancaron también le robaron algo mucho mas importante por ello mismo ahora estaba medio muerta junto al cuerpo del kage –hermana, Naruto_kun; ayúdenme- murmuro mientras las lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos y el vacío dentro de ella aumentaba despues de todo un pedazo de su alma había sido arrancado.

* * *

><p>Y aquí les dejo esto que les parece la nueva "admiradora" que se gano el rubio la vieron venir, también vimos a Naruto tener su premio por vencer a Yagura quien diría que Mei reaccionaria así verdad, y por si fuera poco también Tsunami tuvo lo suyo aunque ella esta dudosa con eso del harem de Naruto ya veremos que decide, el rubio se reunió con Fu a quien no le agrada nada que Amaru le hable tanto al rubio creo que ahí va a haber problemas y grandes sobretodo ahora que los tres viajan a Konoha, supimos también que fue de Katara créanme lo que le paso es mucho peor de lo que se puede leer y lo sabremos mas adelante cuando se reúna con sus hermanas y el rubio<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>Pd: creo que se acerca mucho dolor para Rei jejeje


	75. C74: Hogar dulce hogar

Hola gente, aquí estoy otra vez con uno de mis capítulos diarios, ahora finalmente el rubio va a arribar a la aldea me pregunto como habrá cambiado en todo este tiempo bueno habrá que leer para saberlo no les parece bueno ahora mejor voy a los reviews

**terminex**:primero que nada espero que pronto superes tu castigo, katara se salvara no te preocupes y ya viene la hora de cazar akatsukis no te desesperes pronto comenzaran a caer como moscas jejeje  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:que bueno que te gustara el cap y no tienes que esperar mas en este capitulo el rubio volvera a su aldea  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:tienes razon la pelirrojas bundan mucho en esta historia me pregunto si tendre alguna fijación?, y sii akatsuki sufrira mientras nuestro prota los aplsata pero claro mas adelante  
><strong>dj<strong>:que bueno que te gusto el cap y no te apures que aqui esta el nuevo capitulo  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:que bueno que te halla gustado el capitulo y si al fin naruto volvera a konoha, en cuanto a lo que le va a pasar a rei bueno ya lo veremos jeje, katara se salvara no te apures  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si es cierto ella es algo escandalosa jejeje,si es cierto Amaru es como una tenten pelirroja, bueno Tsunami lo esta pensando la cuestio es se resistira a los encantos de Naruto,jajaja es cierto le esperan muchas cosas en la aldea al rubio, y no te apures Katra se va a salvar  
><strong>Silber D. Wolf<strong>:que bueo que mis historias te gustes y eso de que tuviese tantos reviews seria asombroso pero que se le va a hacer si aqui predominan los lectores en otro idioma y por cierto para que no te desesperes aqui esta el nuevo capitulo  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es cierto siempre anda consiguiendo fans,jajaja tienes razon en esa comparacion y si pareciera que si tomo unas clasesitas con Hanzo,si Naruto se esta volvindo fuerte para resistir eso aunque si se lo hacen todas sus chicas a la vez no creo que aguante,jajaja si no le bastaba con la original necesitaba una nueva,espera a que fu conozca al harem completo,esperemos que la tirana rosa no acabe dominando tambien al rubio eso seria el fin del mundo,y debo mencionar que Katara no va a morir y lo que le paso se lo hicieron los akatsukis yo solo lo escribi ellos fueron los responsables  
><strong>kentanaka1350<strong>:que bueno que los capitulos te hallan gustado y no te apures de que Katara se salva se salva  
>respondido esto vamos a lo que sigue como simpre<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 74: Hogar dulce hogar <strong>

Han pasado ya dos días desde que el rubio se reunió con Fu y Amaru y las cosas han estado bastante…interesantes, al principio fue fácil entrenar a las chicas en lo que sabia el rubio mas que nada porque lo poco que sabe de medicina lo aprendió Amaru con gran facilidad por lo que pudo dedicarle el tiempo del Naruto original no clon a Fu quien necesitaba ayuda con el oniken el curioso taijutsu del rubio, al principio funciono bien hasta que Amaru le pidió algo de ayuda con jutsus ofensivos porque no quería estar desprotegida en caso de que algún enemigo llegase con sus pacientes fue ahí donde todo se puso patas para arriba.

Tan pronto acepto término atrapado entre dos "alumnas" que clamaban la atención del Naruto original y no de un clon por lo que siempre se andaban peleando, incluso cuando era la hora de dormir siempre alegaban cual de ellas le correspondía la tienda a lado del rubio, al final del día mientras Naruto se daba un baño en un río cercano las chicas se encararon como siempre antes de dormir

-no te acerques a Naruto_kun- dijo amenazante la peliverde mirando fijamente a la pelirroja que no parecía comprender nada

-de que hablas yo solo busco aprender de el- dijo la medico pelirroja defendiéndose de las acusaciones de Fu

-si claro y mi cabello es negro, lo que tu quieres es que Naruto_kun te "enseñe" en su tienda por las noches- el rostro de Amaru enrojeció mientras dentro de Fu Nanabi negaba con la cabeza ella le decía que fuese educada no una marimacha agresiva

-oye yo no soy como tu que trata de seducirlo a cada rato ni creas que no he notado como te le repegas cada que puedes- ahora fue el turno de Fu de ponerse roja a decir verdad las dos chicas pensaban en lo mismo tratar de ganarse el corazón del rubio lastima que a ninguna se le ocurrió preguntar si el estaba comprometido en alguna relación, no es como si 5 esposas y un montón de novias fuesen algo que le cuentas a todo mundo bueno en el caso de Jiraiya se entendería que lo presumiera.

El rubio volvió al campamento y de inmediato las chicas se separaron mirándolo fijamente ya era suficiente de rodeos y de intentos disimulados de seducción era hora de pasar al ataque directo –Naruto_kun duerme conmigo- dijo Fu dejando al rubio impactado –no mejor duerme conmigo- ahora estaba en shock mientras esas dos chicas tomaban cada una un brazo del rubio jalando con fuerza –el va a dormir conmigo mediducha suéltalo- dijo la molesta Fu jalando el brazo derecho del rubio –no el dormirá conmigo así que déjalo en paz mujer llena de esteroides- obviamente Fu se ofendió por semejante comentario y jalo al rubio con mas fuerza sin llegar a emplear sus capacidades sobrehumanas el jaloneo continuo por varios minutos mientras el resignado rubio sentía sus brazos a punto de separarse de sus hombros –(de pronto me siento de nuevo con Hanzo_sensei)- pensó el abatido ojiazul rememorando cierto momento de su entrenamiento con los clones, un momento muy doloroso cuando 4 de ellos lo atraparon y trataron de arrancarle los miembros, finalmente no lo soporto mas- YA BASTA- grito el cansado Naruto por la actitud de las ahora deprimidas chicas sin querer lo hicieron enojar,- si tanto quieren dormir junto a mi lo haremos los tres juntos para que ya no se estén peleando- una decisión bastante salomónica que causo un par de exclamaciones de alegría de parte de las chicas que lo sujetaron de los brazos bastante alegres para enseguida lanzarse miradas de odio –(que bueno que mañana llegamos a Konoha)- pensó el rubio entrando a la pequeña tienda acompañado de las felices chicas, fue una noche calurosa lo que hizo al rubio medio dormido levantarse y quitarse la camisa para dormir con mas comodidad como las chicas a sus costados que en estos momentos usaban solo ropa interior era una escena bastante interesante a excepción de los ligeros ronquidos de Fu todo era bastante sugerente pero aun así no ocurrió nada serio.

El rubio dormía placidamente hasta que de pronto tuvo que abrir los ojos ante el brillo del sol que se colaba entre los árboles, se levanto de la hierba fresca usando su ropa normal, aunque no había señal alguna de la tienda, de Kurayami o de las chicas todo lo que podía hacer era sentir una presencia a una distancia no muy grande, camino despacio no se alejaba ni se acercaba era casi como si lo estuviese esperando, viéndolo bien estor árboles eran de hecho inmensos y no tenían nada que ver con los árboles del país del fuego, camino hasta un claro y fue cuando le vio, usaba un elegante Kimono blanco con estampado de mariposas multicolor y pequeños escarabajos en pleno vuelo era un chica bastante hermosa, através del kimono se apreciaba una figura tan perfecta como la de la misma Natsumi su largo cabello celeste como el cielo colgaba en su espalda atado en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta la espalda baja, la mujer se dio la vuelta mostrando su bello rostro de facciones delicadas y sus bellos ojos verdes coronados por un curioso anillo color miel alrededor de ellos a decir verdad el contraste con la luz los hacia lucir preciosos; Una sonrisa amigable se dibujo en su rostro mientras miraba al rubio que no tenia idea de donde estaba o de quien era ella –**hola Naruto_kun bienvenido ya tenia rato esperándote**- dijo ella mirando fijamente al ahora mas confundido rubio –nos conocemos tengo la impresión de que nos hemos visto antes- dijo con serias dudas en su mente había algo curiosamente familiar en la presencia de esta mujer que ahora sonreía negando con la cabeza -**no nos conocemos pero se porque te parezco familiar mi presencia se parce un poco a la de mi hermana, a ella la conoces bien después de todo la llevas dentro de ti**- su sonrisa se volvió aun mas grande cuando el rubio capto a lo que se refería –eres hermana de Natsumi_chan entonces eres una biju, y una muy bonita- dijo el ojiazul mas por inercia que nada haciendo sonrojar a la peliceleste que solo se rió con suavidad –**si es mi hermana pero por lo que veo tu te refieres a ella por un nombre diferente del que yo conozco, es un nombre hermoso el que le elegiste**- el rubio sonrío era raro conocer a una demonio que no fuera una loca asesina (Rei) una pervertida de primera (Natsumi y eso que aun no conoce a Nibi) o que tenia problemas de personalidad (Katara), a decir verdad sostuvo una muy agradable platica con la mujer que se presento como Nanabi la biju de 7 colas y que al parecer estaba sellada dentro de Fu razón por la cual poseía esa super fuerza comparable a la de Tsunade fue un regalo de cumpleaños de Nanabi, era una mujer muy amigable y dulce sin mencionar educada al parecer mientras Katara era la mas pacifica Nanabi era la mas educada y se podría decir formal de todas ellas sin mencionar que como sus hermanas era bastante hermosa –me encantaría quedarme a platicar toda la noche pero tengo que descansar Hitomi_chan- dijo el rubio dejando a la biju con cara de no entiendo de que hablas –tus ojos son preciosos ese nombre te queda además no te voy a andar llamando Nanabi todo el tiempo no crees bueno ya me voy hasta luego Hitomi_chan- el rubio se acerco a la sonrojada mujer y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de disiparse en el aire, ella se toco la zona donde se posaron los labios del rubio y sonrió –**ya veo porque mi hermana esta tan enamorada de ti y creo que no va a ser la única solo una platica te basto para encender mi corazón**- dijo mirando al cielo con sus ojos brillantes y un sonrojo en su cara –**ya ansío el momento en que compartamos la cama y llenemos el cuarto con el delicioso aroma del amor mientras me tomas como tu mujer y llenas mi vientre con tu semilla para brindarme el privilegio de darte un hijo mi Naruto_kun**- de su nariz goteaba algo de sangre ante las cosas que se imaginaba, si Hitomi era muy seria y educada aunque al igual que sus hermanas también era una pervertida solo que con mas autocontrol.

El nuevo día llego y como siempre ocurre en situaciones donde el rubio duerme con dos bellas mujeres semidesnudas, los tres despertaron casi a la vez y las dos chicas sonrojadas le lanzaron miradas no muy amigables al rubio, de alguna manera las chicas supusieron que el las desvistió para aprovecharse de ellas al final como siempre Naruto acabo corriendo por su vida eludiendo a Amaru quien con un bisturí de chakra trataba de hacerle cierta cirugía y corriendo por su vida de Fu quien usando lo poco que sabia del taijutsu de Naruto hacia todo lo posible por desmembrarlo, si era una mañana muy cotidiana; después de medio asesinar al rubio las dos chicas recordaron bien lo que ocurrió la noche anterior y tras una lluvia de disculpas y promesas de autocontrol siguieron al rubio a la aldea de la hoja, era interesante como en menos de 5 minutos todas las heridas que le causaron sanaron pero ninguna pregunto el porque no querían recordar que fueron ellas las que lo dejaron así.

Caminaban por el sendero cuando las grades puertas de la aldea de Konoha se lograron ver, Amaru estaba bastante emocionada ya que tras esas puertas se encontraba su mayor heroína e ídolo y pronto la conocería, por su parte Fu se preguntaba si en esta aldea recibiría el mismo trato que en Taki esperaba que no y que quizá aquí pudiese iniciar una vida nueva en compañía del rubio la sola idea la hizo sonrojarse un poco; llegaron a las puertas donde de manera asombrosa solo Izumo estaba dormido el otro guardia Kotetsu estaba despierto leyendo con mucha emoción cierto libro basado en el rubio, Naruto negó con la cabeza cuando leyó el titulo "tormenta de pasión vol 8" bueno al parecer el sanin pervertido logro salvar su vida y seguir con sus publicaciones no sabia si alegrarse, sentirse honrado porque le dedicara una serie de libros o enojarse por meter a sus novias; bueno enojarse no era necesario con el carácter de sus chicas era mas que suficiente para castigar al pobre peliblanco

-Hola Kotetsu- saludo el rubio distrayendo al sonrojado guardia que de hecho tenia rollos de papel en la nariz

-Hola y bienvenidos a la aldea de Konoha, si vienen por placer pasen si desean contratar nuestros servicios esperen a que un ninja los escolte a la torre- ese era el discurso de bienvenida a los desconocidos cosa que hacia reír al rubio

-no me digas que ya no me reconoces no creo haber cambiado tanto en 3 años- Kotetsu lo miro bien sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio, sus pupilas rasgadas y esas marcas de bigotes en la cara

-Naruto eres tu? Demonios si que has crecido que bueno que regresaste se te extraño mucho y mas en tu casa eh- dijo moviendo las cejas de manera sugerente mientras el rubio solo negaba con la cabeza

-eso es bueno supongo podemos pasar verdad- dijo el rubio mientras el guardia miraba a sus lindas acompañantes y sonreía con una rara mezcla de envidia y orgullo

-mi amigo eres mi héroe vuelves con mas lindas chicas enserio me encantaría ser tu- el rubio se rió pensando en que si intercambiaran papeles de seguro el pobre Kotetsu se moriría al entrenar con Hanzo, aunque por su lado Fu y Amaru se miraban con duda después de todo no sabían lo que quería decir el guardia con "mas lindas chicas"

El pequeño grupo entro a las calles de la aldea y de inmediato el rubio acaparo las miradas y murmullos de los aldeanos después de todo un hombre de su complexión era bastante inusual para ser un civil, el símbolo de la hoja en su cinturón lo delataba como ninja y claro todo mundo se sentía feliz de que su nuevo héroe volviese a su hogar –¡Naruto_kun regreso!- dijo una extremadamente feliz aldeana antes de salir corriendo con rumbo desconocido dejando a Fu ya Amaru con duda en sus caras y al rubio con una gota en la nuca –(genial las fans van a volver a la carga)- pensó el resignado rubio mientras se enfilaban a la torre noto en ese momento un detalle interesante al parecer el rostro de Minato había sido demolido y dejaron el sitio derruido para dejar en claro que ahí hubo una cara que ahora pasaba a formar parte de los registros deshonrosos de la aldea, el rubio esbozo una sonrisa oscura mientras Egia su camino seguido de las dos chicas maravilladas por la vivaz aldea y por las caras amables que recibían de los habitantes claro esta que el hecho de estar acompañadas del sujeto que derroto a Orochimaru, y le pateo el trasero al yondaime traidor ayudaba a que nadie les hiciera gestos.

Llegaron a la torre y sin perder tiempo se enfilaron ala oficina del hokage cosa curiosa su secretaria no estaba por ningún lado, como siempre y fiel a su costumbre el rubio entro sin tocar esperando no toparse con una escena xxx de Sarutobi y su esposa, tuvo suerte el "viejo" Hokage solo estaba trabajando en algunos documentos leyendo eso si con cara de aburrimiento -¿Quién eres y porque entras así?- pregunto el hombre mientras sus anbu en el techo se alistaban para pelear contra el intruso –tu tampoco me reconoces ojisan- dijo el rubio mirando fijamente al hombre que despacio dibujo una sonrisa en su cara –Naruto muchacho al fin volviste- se olvidaron de todo el protocolo cuando el hombre abrazo al rubio con cariño y este le devolvió el abrazo mas atrás tanto Fu como Amaru miraban todo en silencio –que bueno que regresaste Naruto, de seguro que te has vuelto mas fuerte – dijo Sarutobi mientras Naruto esbozaba una sonrisa oscura e intimidante que hacia al hokage sentir escalofríos aunque los disimilaba muy bien -no tienes idea ojisan, no tienes idea- el rubio dejo sonreír cuando la secretaria de Sarutobi algo desaliñada y con el cabello revuelto regreso con un pequeño de cabello negro de poco mas de 2 años –aquí esta Homkage_sama estaba escondido en uno de los armarios de limpieza- dijo la mujer dejando al pequeño frente a Sarutobi y saliendo de la oficina bien cansada e ignorando al rubio y las chicas –bueno ya que estas aquí Naruto déjame presentarte a Hiro Sarutobi mi hijo- el rubio miro al orgulloso padre y luego volteo al suelo –ya no esta- dijo Naruto notando el espacio vacío donde antes solía estar el pequeño –ay no Nemiko se volvió a escapar- dijo el hombre y la pobre secretaria gimió de cansancio el pequeño era una verdadera pesadilla de dos años, resignada volvió a buscar al niño de seguro estaba escondido en algún armario solo le quedaba rezar que no fuese en alguno con artículos peligrosos no por el pequeño sino por ella, el niño tenia una fascinación por arrojarle cosas a la cara.

-bueno Naruto cuando lo atrapen te lo presentare pero dime quienes son las señoritas- dijo Sarutobi mirando a las dos chicas que seguían al ojiazul, fue ahí donde dio inicio una linda platica sobre sus aparentemente nuevas estudiantes cosa que hizo al hokage arquear la ceja –(si claro me voy a tragar eso de que son tus alumnas Naruto)- pensó el hombre que como todos en la aldea se preguntaba como diablos cabían tantas personas en la residencia Ishura era un verdadero misterio que nadie podía resolver ni las propias habitantes sabían como era que lograban entrar todas en esa casa, -sean bienvenidas a la hoja comprenderán que se les debe hacer un pequeño interrogatorio no será nada intenso solo unas preguntas para ver si no caen en contradicciones cosas de seguridad ustedes comprenden, si gustas puedes irte Naruto cuando acabe las mandare a tu casa con un anbu- el rubio asintió y tras besar a cada una en la mejilla salio de ahí dejando a las chicas rojas y con miradas soñadoras.

El rubio marchaba relajado por las calles de la aldea a decir verdad no cambio mucho estaba casi tan idéntica como la ultima vez que estuvo en ella, los mismos locales, las mimas personas yendo y viniendo en las calles –NARUTO_KUN- las mimas fans enloquecidas…el rubio sudo un poco antes de salir huyendo saltando por los tejados agradeciendo ser mucho mas veloz que hace tres años las perdió de inmediato y se dejo caer en la calle, sin querer tropezó con una chica de cabello negro bastante hermosa de poco mas de 1.75 de figura delgada y pechos copa c bordeando el d usaba un kimono en color negro y café y llevaba la banda de la aldea en la frente –lo siento perdone mi falta de atención- dijo ella con una cortesía muy característica en ella –cielos mírate te has vuelto bellísima- dijo el rubio mientras ella fruncía el ceño molesta por el comentario –ni se te ocurra tratar de conquistarme me oyes- dijo mientras un aura helada la rodeaba espantando a todos los transeúntes –no me digas que tu tampoco me reconoces Haku_chan- dijo el rubio mirándola fijamente a los ojos , ella lo miro bien y con mucha atención lo reconoció al fin y salto a sus brazos llena de alegría –volviste Naruto_kun- se abrazaron con cariño mientras ella gozaba de la sensación de estar entre los brazos del rubio que ahora mismo la sentía oprimiendo cierta parte de su cuerpo contra su pecho, imágenes de aquel día en el hospital bombardearon su mente aunque en estas se trataba de una Haku mayor –cielos Haku_chan estas preciosa estos 3 años te han sentado para volverte una mujer simplemente hermosa- ella se sonrojo ante el cumplido del rubio que ahora como siempre hacia su corazón latir a toda velocidad –pues tu también has cambiado Naruto_kun ya eres todo un hombre y uno muy apuesto- dijo la pelinegra con algo de coquetería en su voz al parecer paso mucho tiempo con Anko, los dos platicaron alegremente mientras se dirigían a la residencia Ishura.

Francamente el rubio estaba impresionado de que su casa aun estuviera en pie el esperaba un edificio nuevo o mas deteriorado con malas reparaciones hechas por todos lados pero no lucia impecable, caminaron por el jardín hasta que el rubio escucho el chapoteo del agua proviniendo de uno de los lados de la casa, acudió curioso como siempre llevándose una sorpresa –que yo no tenia una piscina- dijo el pobre Naruto de nuevo sus chicas modificaron su casa sin pedirle permiso –volviste rubio idiota- Naruto volteo a donde provenía esa conocida voz y se quedo callado con lo que vio se trataba de Tayuya quien iba a darse un chapuzón en un corto y revelador traje de baño color beige que resaltaba sus ahora generoso pechos copa d y su delgada cintura al igual que sus largas piernas como siempre su cabello rojo estaba suelto en su espalda -Tayuya_chan diablos estas preciosa- la pelirroja sonrío orgullosa mientras se le acercaba coquetamente al ojiazul afortunado –dime algo que no sepa Naruto_kun- dijo por primera vez hablándole por su nombre y con un sufijo cariñoso, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo abrazo feliz por su regreso el rubio al igual que con la usuaria de hielo correspondió al abrazo mientras un montón de chicas entre jóvenes, mayores y esposas aparecían ansiosas por la noticia del regreso del rubio aunque el sorprenderlo abrazando a una Tayuya casi desnuda era algo que no se esperaban, como siempre la pelirroja les dedico una mirada de superioridad antes de abrir la boca – que les molesta que Naruto_kun prefiera a una verdadera mujer como yo y no a unas mocosas insípidas o a unas ancianas desesperadas- de inmediato todo el instinto asesino de las chicas se dejo sentir sobre Tayuya quien sonreía orgullosa aunque por dentro era otra cosa –(se me paso la mano ahora si me van a partir el trasero a patadas)- pensó la pelirroja agresiva cuando el rubio se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa mil veces mas espeluznante que la que solía hacer cuando las conoció –que planean hacerle a Tayuya_chan chicas- pregunto con esa espeluznante mueca en su cara mientras todas decían a coro –Nada-, entre el grupo cierta mujer de pelo morado miraba a su esposo rubio con un gran sonrojo en su cara –Naruto_kun es aun mas apuesto que antes y su sonrisa es mas encantadora aun- todas las demás la voltearon a ver como si estuviese demente –bueno creo que hay que platicar dejare que Tayuya_chan se cambie las veré en la sala mis hermosas damas- dijo el rubio conquistador despareciendo en su sunshin característico mientras todas sonreian algo sonrojadas ya extrañaban esos comentarios pero sobretodo sonreían por una razón si Naruto volvía eso significaba que cierta rosada perdería todo su poder sobre ellas y al fin podrían vengarse por sus maltratos durante todo este tiempo.

El rubio caminaba por el segundo piso admirando su casa –no puedo creer que de verdad este en una pieza- dijo el rubio sin poder asumir que su hogar estuviese intacto –si que hiciste un buen trabajo Sakura- dijo al viento deteniéndose en el pasillo notando una puerta entreabierta –hola dejaron la puerta abierta- y de nuevo su curiosidad lo metió en problemas frente a el una bella Kin se cambiaba de ropa de hecho ahora solo usaba una pantalera rosada que djaba ver sus ahora largas y hermosas piernas junto a sus caderas bellamente delineadas, usaba un chaleco sobre el torso que cubría a duras penas sus pechos del mismo tamaño que los de Tayuya –yo Kin_chan lo siento no quise andar de mirón- se disculpo de inmediato pero la reacción de la chica fue bastante inesperada…le salto encima muy feliz- Naruto_kun volviste mi adorado Naruto_kun regreso a casa que felicidad- decía sin parara mientras lo abrazaba y los ojos del rubio obtenían un vistazo de algo sonrosado en sus pechos –Naruto_kun porque la escoges a ella y no a mi para darte tu bienvenida- los dos se giraron la vuelta para mirar a una sexy pelirroja de lentes enfundada en una corta falda negra y una camisa algo escotada que resaltaba sus cuerpo mas desarrollado de bellas piernas cintura breve y hermosos pechos copa c bordeando el d lucían mucho bajo la entallada camisa que usaba –Karin_chan diablos luces endemoniadamente sexy- dijo el rubio sin pensar mientras Karin se la acercaba con una sonrisa bastante insinuante –te apuesto a que si me llevas a tu recamara puedo ser aun mas sexy para ti Naruto_kun- dijo ella deslizando uno de sus dedos sobre el torso del rubio mientras Kin se ponía bastante celosa –oye yo le estaba dando la bienvenida a Naruto_kun Karin no te metas- dijo la chica del largo cabello negro mientras la pelirroja la miraba –no lo dudo estas casi desnuda de seguro que esperabas que Naruto_kun te hiciera el amor sin parara tan pronto te viera- hasta ese momento la chica de cabello oscuro se dio cuenta del atuendo que usaba y gritando avergonzada se escondió en su cuarto mientras el rubio tenia una gota en su nuca.

Pronto todas estaban reunidas en la sala cuando el rubio descendió del segundo piso, todas estaban sonrojadas después de todo ahora si se podía decir que se había vuelto un hombre –que comiste para crecer tanto Naruto_kun esteroides- dijo al sonriente Tsume era un hecho que el rubio creció mucho a decir verdad era aun mas alto que el mismo Minato; a un costado de Tsume como siempre estaba Hana que sonrojada no dejaba de ver al rubio ella también creció en estos años ahora mismo se podía decir que su cuerpo era idéntico al de su madre en forma y dimensiones, la vista del rubio se clavo en la joven pelirroja de ojos azules, era la viva imagen de Kushina en todo bueno quizá los pechos de la chica eran un poco mas pequeños pero bueno aun estaba creciendo no?, era raro pero el rubio juraría que los pechos de Yugito no eran tan grandes bueno fuera como fuera le sentaban de maravilla –hola de nuevo Naruto_kun- saludo amigable y casi sin emociones Samui llegando desde la cocina el rubio casi se quedo helado e intercalando miradas entre ella y Tsunade, sus cuerpos eran casi idénticos excepto claro que los pechos de Samui aun eran un poco mas pequeños pero aun así debían ser los segundos mas grandes de la mansión –(si no fuera porque lo se juraría que Samui_chan es hija de Taunade_chan)- despejo su mente y se centro en las chicas –bueno antes que nada quiero que conozcan a alguien- a un costado del rubio en una lengua de fuego apareció cierta Youko pelirroja y hermosa mirándolas a todas con esa sonrisa encantadora que tenia cuando buscaba dejar en claro que ella era quien mandaba –**Hola chicas soy Natsumi espero que nos llevemos bien porque vamos a ser una gran familia feliz junto a Naruto_kun**- fue muy amable y las chicas tenían que reconocer que era preciosa aunque cierta ojidorada estaba temblando en este momento por la mirada fija de la zorra –(**creo que mi hermana va a matarme por cojerme a Naruto_kun sin decirle antes**)- pensó la ahora asustada Rei mientras las demás chicas las miraban intercambiar miradas –**hola hermana**- saludo Natsumi a la peliarenosa desatando una lluvia de preguntas sobre el porque se refería a ella de esa manera al final todas menos Anko supieron que la chica de ojos dorados era de hecho la biju de una cola, fue una gran sorpresa pero eso aun no terminaba –ahora hay alguien mas a quien deseo presentarles – dijo el rubio concentrándose un poco su espada se envolvió en sombras antes de disiparse y tomar la forma de una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco –_mucho gusto soy Kurayami la espada y novia de Naruto_sama por favor trátenme bien_- tras otra lluvia de preguntas todas acabaron con caras confusas después de todo el enterarte de que el sujeto al que amas tiene una especie de arma espiritual en su interior que además esta enamorada de el era de lo mas raro pero bueno era de Naruto de quien hablábamos.

-bueno bueno ahora al tema importante, me hace muy feliz que mi casa este de pie y que no este dañada por lo que siento que alguien se merece una gran felicitación- todas sonrieron esperando escuchar su nombre de labios del rubio –gracias por mantener mi casa de pie Sakura- todas miraron en shock a la rosada siendo felicitada por el rubio mientras ellas la miraban con deseos homicidas en sus mentes, por su lado Kurayami y Natsumi sonreían cómplices ya sabían lo que venia –mírate Sakura has crecido mucho el cabello corto te queda bien te ves muy hermosa así- las chicas se pusieron pálidas mientras Sakura se sonrojaba algo apenada por el cumplido, en las mentes de las chicas pesadillas de su rubio enamorado de la rosada dictadora se formaban aterrándolas –aunque sigues igual de plana – la rosada sea aguanto el coraje y las chicas suspiraron al parecer Naruto solo fue amable –bueno quiero hacerte una oferta Sakura, por favor quiero que te unas a esta familia y que lleves mi apellido- todas se pusieron aun mas blancas ante las imágenes mentales de la boda de su rubio con la tirana de cabello rosa –Sakura quiero que seas legalmente mi hermana- todas miraron con confusión mientras Natsumi y Kurayami reprimían las carcajadas –yo no se que decir Naruto- la chica de ojos verdes estaba francamente asombrada de dicha oferta –anda acepta tendrás una gran familia y con el tiempo muchos sobrinos que consentir- las chicas se pusieron rojas obviamente esos sobrinos serian el fruto de sus noches con el rubio, Sakura asintió y el rubio sonrío mientras las chicas se tragaban el coraje ahora como hermana de Naruto no podrían desquitarse de lo que les hizo pasar estos años o el rubio podría hacerles algo o pero aun podría no volver a hacerles nada.

-bueno entonces serás Sakura Ishura un gran nombre si me lo preguntas, por cierto como se comportaron con los castigos- pregunto el rubio llamando la atención de todas las chicas –muy bien los cumplieron a la perfección y tenias mucha razón fue muy divertido asustarlas ya veo porque te gusta tanto hacer eso- ahora si que todas estaban mas que confundidas ante la conversación de esos dos –espera tu sabias lo que ella nos estaba haciendo- dijo una ofendida Kushina ante el sentido de la platica de esos dos –claro que si fueron sugerencia mía cada vez que ustedes hacían algo ella usaba uno de los castigos que le sugería, si me lo preguntan esto de poder usar salamandras para mantenerme en contacto con Sakura fue muy útil- todas lo miraban molestas al parecer su pequeño infierno rosa era mas bien un infierno rubio –y se puede saber porque demonios nunca te comunicaste con nosotras- exigió saber la rubio ojimiel haciendo al rubio ponerse serio mientras las miraba fijamente –de haberlo hecho ustedes le habrían sacado mi ubicación a la salamandra y me habrían ido a buscar pero Sakura nunca lo haría por eso confíe en ella para mantenerme en contacto, no pensaron de verdad que iba a dejar sin vigilancia a mis bellas damas verdad- todo el enojo se fue mientras el rubio como siempre les decía cosas bellas poniéndolas a todas algo rojas era un buen truco que nunca le fallaba, -basta de tanta palabrería es hora de que salude a mis hermosas esposas como se merecen-

Se acerco a Anko y suavemente la tomo del mentón dándole un intenso beso que dejo a la pelimorada sonrojada y con una mirada boba en su cara, siguió con Tsume poco falto para que esos dos comenzara a hacerlo en plena sala bajo la mirada de todos, luego fue el turno de la ojivioleta ofendida acaricio sus mejillas antes de juntar sus labios en un beso dulce y amoroso que la dejo sonriente y mas que feliz, siguió con la serena Mikoto le dio un beso suave y amoroso que la dejo muy contenta, al final Tsunade a ella la beso con amor y mucha pasión mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos apretándose contra el rubio al separarse ella estaba ligeramente sonrojada y muy feliz –ejem- dijo Kasumi a espaldas del rubio que la miraba con curiosidad –como nuestro novio es tu responsabilidad saludarnos a todas como se debe así que donde esta nuestro beso- tras la pelirroja estaba ya una fila de chicas a la espera de su propia caricia –las adoro a todas se los he dicho- y así comenzó el desfile de besos de parte del rubio

En las calles de Konoha la peliverde y la pelirroja seguían a una anbu de mascara de gato de cabello morado en dirección del complejo Ishura –(porque el regreso de Naruto_kun me pone tan nerviosa, maldita Anko y sus historias sexuales ahora solo puedo pensar en eso como voy a verlo a la cara)- pensaba la sonrojada Yugao agradeciendo que su mascara ocultase su cara roja; en un lugar lejano en los bosques del país del fuego una agotada chica de ropas azules y muerta de cansancio caminaba en desplazamientos largos empleando el poco chakra que le quedaba guiándose por sus instinto estaba en busca de ayuda y solo podía confiar en dos personas –(tengo que hallar a mi hermana y a Naruto_kun, debo decirles)- pensaba la agotada Katara tenia ya yodo el día moviéndose sin descanso en dirección de la aldea de Konoha.

En una oscura guarida como siempre nuestro villano enmascarado sostenía una charla con aquella misteriosa voz encerrada en ese raro e inusual cristal

-el alma del Sanbi no esta en la estatua ya lo comprobó Pain- dijo Madara inclinado como siempre ante su señor

-**no es importante su poder y lo que le arrancamos es lo que importa además dudo que llegue muy lejos debe estar mas muerta que viva en estos momentos jajajaja**- sus carcajadas perversas resonaba con fuerza en la oscura cueva aunque de hecho estaba muy equivocado sobre el estado actual de Katara(sanbi)

-pero no será un problema necesitamos a los biju no solo pedazos de ellos- dijo Madara con verdadera preocupación de que sus planes se fueran a echar a perder por la fuga de ese biju

-**la verdad solo necesitamos su poder y lo que guardan en su interior realmente no los necesitamos la idea de sellarlos es para evitar que nos den problemas si llegaran a sobrevivir al proceso, pero no importa no lo harán es igual que con los jinchurikis cuando pierden lo que esta sellado en ellos mueren, es el mismo caso, ahora necesito que vallas al oeste hasta las costas del país de la marea y sarpa nececito que traigas a alguien de la isla del buitre**- dijo la voz lugubre y misteriosa

-a quien voy a buscar mi señor- pregunto el enmascarado mientras miraba con curiosidad a la piedra frente a el

-a Musashi Sanada no tendrás problemas para hallarlo en este momento es el único habitante de la isla y cuando lo veas sabrás porque lo necesitamos jajajaja- se rió malignamente mientras Madara emprendía su misión el apellido Sanada le sonaba de algún lado aunque no recordaba bien de donde.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja las chicas del rubio estaban bastante felices sentadas en la sala tras recibir su respectivo beso de saludo, tocaron a la puerta y el rubio salio se trataban de sus alumnas y una linda anbu que seguía sin saber como mirarlo a la cara cuando abriera la puerta, -**Naruto_kun si que sabe besar**- dijo la ojidorada aun recordando la sensación de la lengua del rubio en el interior de su boca se levanto lista para salir en busca de algo de diversión –**tu y yo tenemos una "platica" pendiente hermanita**- dijo Natsumi con una voz sepulcral mientras sujetaba el hombro de la ahora asustada Rei desapareciendo juntas en una lengua de fuego, la pobre chica peliarenosa estaba por volver a ver la legendaria ira de la youko pelirroja.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina este capitulo, como vimos el rubio ha regresado a Konoha, el hijo de Sarutobi es una pequeña pesadilla, y el rubio se ha reencontrado con sus lindas novias de las cuales las menores han crecido y se han puesto mas hermosas y como siempre Tayuya anduvo provocando a todas, que tal al parecer los castigos de la rosada eran de hecho idea del rubio que ahora si la va a adoptar como su hermana legalmente y vimos a nuestra pobre Katara moviéndose en busca de su hermana y el rubio al parecer tiene algo importante que decirles y vimos de nuevo a Madara y a su señor, ¿Qué será eso que necesitan de los bijus? Ya lo averiguaremos mas adelante pero ahora surge un nombre Musashi Sanada algo me dice que ese sujeto solo va a traer problemas.<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: espero que Rei sobreviva a la colera de Natsumi


	76. C75: El origen

Hola a todos los que leen el fic como siempre aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes y su entretenimiento, no les adelantare nada solo les diré que lo que se va a explicar aquí es cosa del fic para que después no me anden tratando de matar por torcer la historia pero bueno es un fic en el si que se pueden deformar las cosas no lo creen, pero bueno dejando eso de lado mejor voy a los reviews

**anon**:que bueno que te gusto el cap, lo que le pasara a rei bueno habra que leer y de katara no te aflijas que en este cap sabremos que le pasa y al final todos los planes de los villanos fallaran pero el amo de madara es el punto a poner atención  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>:primero gracias por comentar de nuevo, segundo que bueno que te gusto el regreso del rubio y si finalmente la rosadita es su hermana menor,el como las libero ya lo veremos mas adelante no te preocupes,en cuanto a lo de mas bodas creo que eso es inevitable para todas, lo de hanabi ya lo sabremos mas adelante hiashi lamentablemente segun mis fuentes sifgue vivo para tragedia de naruto y de las demas chicas mmm no las habia considerado pero quien sabe todo es posible en este fanfic, y si ya vienen las muertes y muchas peleas de itachi mmm habra que ver como se pone cuando vea al rubio cariñoso con su madre, es cierto este fanfic es muy largo ni yo lo esperaba así  
><strong>Viajero<strong>:que bueno que te gusto el cap, en cuanto a lo de sufrir no olvides a sasuke, y si creo que hacer enojar a esas chicas es mala idea, ero sanin si que tiene suerte ya hasta comienzo a creer que es inmortal, y mi amigo eso si es poner atencion pero cometiste un ligero error la estatua no es el juubi es algo nacido de la mezcla de energias de naruto natsumi y poco de la influencia de juubi y shinigami por lo demas estas por completo en lo correcto con respecto al pedazo de alma y eso merece un aplauso y una felicitación  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:que bueno que te gusto si eso de que el castigo era no hacerles nada creo que les asusto mas que cualquien otra cosa  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:al final la espada paso mucho tiempo con cierta zorra no crees,si ya no se pueden desquitar de la rosada en cuanto a lo que dira lee esperemos que n malinterprete todo como la vez pasada, Rei sufrira su castigo espremos no sea nada demasiado severo,Katara sobrevivio de manera asombrosa y va a konoha espremos llegue con bien  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:tienes razon de ahi saque la idea pero al final acabaran llevandose bien espero,si nanabi alias Hitomi se une al harem y si tambien es una pervertida solo que ella lo disimula de maravilla,jajaja es verdad si sigue asi a Tayuya la van a acabar matando,bueno no esperabamos que la rosada fuese en realidad tan cruel aunque no veo que el rubio halla mencionado el latigo en algun momento,si por eso mismo solo se comunico con Sakura, sii pobre Yugao ahora solo puede pensar en el rubio en ella aunque la verdad la idea le agrada creo yo, Katara ya llegara no te apures y si todas van a reunirse esperemos no se desate el apocalipsis  
><strong>Silber D. Wolf<strong>: si estuvo entretenido era mas que nada un poco de transicion sobre como es que arrivo el rubio y espero este cap tambien te guste  
><strong>Kentanaka1350<strong>: me alegra que te gustara el cap y no te preocupes que aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero lo disfrutes  
>respondidos los reviews vamos con lo de siempre<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 75: El origen<strong>

El rubio recibió con mucho gusto a las chicas que tan pronto vieron la enorme casa se metieron a toda prisa para explorar el jardín enorme que rodeaba a la mansión Ishura, por su parte el feliz Naruto se quedo de pie a un lado de la Anbu que lo miraba incrédula en solo 3 años valla que cambio –gracias por traerlas a casa, y me da gusto que ya hallas vuelto a tu trabajo Yugao_chan- ella lo miro con sorpresa bajo su mascara –como sabes eso Naruto_kun- dijo en un susurro después de todo se suponía que nadie conocía la identidad de un anbu fuera del hokage –fácil podrás usar una mascara pero tu cabello es muy característico al igual que tu perfume, huele muy rico por cierto- ella se puso aun mas roja debajo de su mascara un poco mas y de seguro esta comenzaría a brillar – además se que debajo de esa mascara de gato hay uno de los rostros mas hermosos de la aldea y un cuerpo tan bello nunca lo olvidaría Yugao_chan, que pases buena tarde- y sin decir mas el rubio se fue a su casa mientras Yugao se daba media vuelta y se alejaba -(el cree que soy hermosa y que tengo un lindo cuerpo)- pensaba la segunda pelimorada con una sonrisa en su roja cara mientras su corazón latía rápido antes de que imágenes muy vividas de las historias de Anko solo que con ella en lugar de su amiga llegaran a su mente –(maldita sea me estoy volviendo una pervertida por juntarme con Anko)- pensó algo resignada la mujer de cabello largo y morado.

En la casa Ishura el rubio abordaba a Fu y Amaru guiándolas al interior de la casa donde las dos chicas de inmediato se cohibieron ate las miradas fijas de semejante grupo de mujeres todas bella y de presencias bastante imponentes en especian esa rubia de ojos color miel algo les deci que era mejor no hacerla enojar; -Naruto_kun quienes son ellas- pregunto Mikoto mientras Tsume entrecerraba los ojos y olfateaba el aire sintiéndose bastante irritada –y dinos porque huelen a nuestro Alfa- dijo la molesta mujer de marcas en las mejillas al parecer el no tomar una ducha esa mañana tras medio matar al rubio no fue buena idea –Tsume_chan no te pongas así ellas huelen a mi porque estuvimos entrenando se puede decir que son mis alumnas- de inmediato todas estallaron como hacia rato en una lluvia de preguntas casi interminable; al final de la explicación todas aceptaron lo que el rubio decía después de todo no tenia razones para mentirles verdad no era como si fueran a matarlo por estar demasiado cerca de ellas, -bueno chicas ellas son Fu y Amaru- dijo el rubio mientras las aludidas realizaban una reverencia educada tras escuchar cada una su nombre –Fu , Amaru ellas son mis esposas y novias- dijo el rubio con total orgullo haciendo a las chicas llenarse de alegría al ser nombradas de esa manera por su parte las dos chicas estaban congeladas al escuchar esas palabras –novias- dijo la pobre Fu sin creer que este rubio tuviese tantas chicas –esposas- dijo la ausente Amaru al mirar a varias de ellas con anillos de compromiso –es verdad nunca les mencione que soy el fundador de mi clan bueno en realidad nunca me lo preguntaron –la sonrisa genuina de Naruto contrastaba con las caras de decepción de las chicas que ahora mismo sentían su oportunidad esfumarse en el aire

Como fue que paso lo siguiente el rubio francamente no lo sabia pero de pronto se hallaba en medio de una gran fiesta de bienvenida que se organizo en menos de ½ hora como siempre el tuvo que bailar con cada una de sus chicas mientras las demás platicaban o solicitaban un clon para entrar a la pista, era en este momento cuando Kushina abordo a las dos "alumnas" del rubio –Naruto_kun tiene un gran corazón y nos ama a todas por igual se que si ustedes se esforzaran también podrían encajar en la familia- las dos chicas se pusieron rojas antes de mirar a la pelirroja ojivioleta a un lado de ellas sonriéndoles con mucho cariño –no se rindan y se antemano bienvenidas a la familia- se alejo sonriente para tomar su turno de bailar con el rubio.

Lejos de ahí en medio del bosque una ojidorada estaba de rodillas frente a su hermana pelirroja que la miraba bastante molesta y con unas ganas tremendas de asesinarle –**por favor Natsumi no seas mala yo solo quería que alguien me amara**- dijo ella mientras su arena hacia un esfuerzo por bloquear una llamarada bastante intensa –**si pero no tenias que violar a Naruto_kun desperada enferma**- otra lengua de fuego casi calcina a la peliarenosa –**no lo viole bueno quizá un poco al principio pero después el fue quien me hizo suya hasta tomarme como su compañera**- no debió mencionar ese detalle ya que solo logro que la youko le lanzara una colosal bola de fuego que su arena apenas logro contener convirtiéndose en miles de fragmentos de vidrio –**ese es el problema no me habría molestado compartirlo contigo y lo sabes eres mi hermana y se muy bien que el podría hacernos felices a ambas, solo tenias que decirme que deseabas eso y yo habría aceptado pero no tenias que ir y someterte a el sin decirme nada**- Rei lanzo una estocada con su arena que nunca llego a la youko ya que se movió a una gran velocidad conectándole un puñetazo al estomago su escudo de arena no reaccionaba ante la presencia de su hermana – y **ese es el problema somos hermanas me hubieras pedido permiso para tener sexo con mi compañero no solo te le hubieras ofrecido**- dijo la zorra furiosa ante la ojidorada arrodillada – **lo siento, lo siento mucho es solo que estaba tan desesperada por que me amaran que me deje llevar tienes que entenderme soy una biju y por si fuera poco tengo fama de loca homicida cuantos hombres crees que me amarían cuando sepan de eso el era mi única esperanza para ser amada y quizá tener hijos hermana tu sabes bien de que hablo no puedes juzgarme por amarlo ni por desear ser suya porque apuesto a que tu te sentías igual antes de que te tomara como compañera tu y yo lo amamos y deseamos mas que nada que el nos haga suyas una y otra vez hasta caer rendidas, dime hermana no sueñas tener hijos con el porque eso es lo que mas deseo por eso no me detuve por eso me entregue a el y por eso estoy orgullosa de ser su compañera tanto como tu**- la zorra la miro antes de sonreír suavemente y negar con la cabeza ofreciéndole una mano a Rei para levantarse, se incorporo la ojidorada mirando a su hermana pelirroja que ahora mismo la miraba fijamente –**te perdono pero que no suceda de nuevo esta claro**- dijo la zorra haciendo a la tanuki sonreír feliz – **lo prometo no se repetirá ahora dime…cuando haremos un trío con nuestro Naruto_kun**- dijo con una voz algo pervertida haciendo a la zorra sonreír de la misma manera –**oh espero que pronto me muero por saber que hará Naruto_kun con dos bellezas como nosotras para el solo al mismo tiempo**- las dos se rieron para enseguida desvanecerse una en arena y la otra en fuego había una reunión a la cual asistir.

La fiesta marchaba sobre ruedas cuando el dueto de bijus entro en escena a decir verdad llamaron mucho la atención entrando de pronto y en medio de la pista de baile, Rei miro a Fu y le susurro a su hermana pelirroja que solo sonrío ante cada palabra que decía –**oye Naruto_kun crees que podrías hacernos un favor**- dijo Rei al rubio que solo asintió después de todo no le negaría nada a esa bellas mujeres –**saca a Hitomi hace mucho que no estamos juntas**- todo el mundo miro a Fu y luego al rubio sabían que la chica era un jinchuriki pero que el rubio pudiera sacar a su biju sin matarla era nuevo –podría pero ella va a perder casi una cola de poder para que Fu_chan no muera- la peliverde miro al rubio con una esperanza que nunca supo que podría sentir toda su vida Nanabi fue su carga también fue una buena amiga pero siempre era mas una carga y ahora el rubio podía liberarla y hacerla una ninja común y corriente –**ella dice que no hay problema que nunca lastimaría a Fu que con gusto cederá una de sus colas para poder ser libre de nuevo**- dijo Natsumi mientras el rubio se aproximaba a la peliverde –ella podrá seguir entrando en ti ya que el espacio donde habita aun existirá pero no tendrán que estar juntas todo el tiempo dime Fu_chan deseas que la deje salir- la chica originaria de Taki miro al rubio un segundo antes de asentir con fuerza y lagrimas en los bordes de sus ojos, el sello en su vientre apareció y el rubio realizando una cadena de sellos desconocidos hizo brillar las puntas de sus 5 dedos de su mano derecha con una especia de energía blanca bastante rara -ninpou: akuna no kyushutsu (arte ninja: liberación demoníaca)- el rubio toco el sello con sus dedos y este brillo blanco antes de desvanecerse sobre el vientre de Fu mientras una energía verde pálida emergía de ella sin forma aparente reuniéndose en el techo dibujando la silueta de un gran escarabajo antes de disolverse y bajar tomando la forma de la peliceleste biju –**ah que bueno es ser libre y poder estirarme de nuevo**- dijo Hitomi con sus ojos cerrados antes de mirara las demás mujeres presentes –**mucho gusto soy Nanabi pero pueden llamarme Hitomi espero poder congeniar con mis nuevas hermanas**- era mil veces mas educada que las otras dos que ahora sonreían de lo lindo mientras Fu sudaba a mares, estaba algo cansada pero estaría bien, fue entonces cuando Yugito abordo al rubio ante la insistencia de cierta gata que deseaba ser libre de nuevo para estirarse y "jugar" con el rubio aunque claro eso no lo dijo –lo siento Yugito_chan pero solo puedo hacer esto una vez por semana- la pobre rubia suspiro decepcionada ahora tendría que aguantar los lamentos de una gata triste por no poder ser libre.

La fiesta se termino cerca de media noche cuando todas cayeron dormidas, en esta ocasión el rubio si las llevo a sus cuartos para que descansaran mas cómodas, arreglo un poco la sala antes de irse a dormir, estaba acomodándose cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y el se giro para encara a una Yugito vestida solo con una sugerente lencería blanca –Yugito_chan que haces aquí y vestida así- pregunto el rubio mientras la rubia se movía felina acercándose a el –quiero que me ames mucho esta noche Naruto_kun- dijo sugerente mientras el rubio la miraba fijamente a sus ojos morados de pupila rasgada…lo comprendió entonces –sabes que es de mala educación poseer el cuerpo de alguien si su permiso verdad Nibi- la rubia abrió los ojos antes de sonreír coqueta y pervertida – nyaaa así que me descubriste Naruto_kun no importa anda vamos a divertirnos te prometo que seré una gatita buena y te obedeceré en todo si, anda vamos a hacerlo- dijo ella mientras dirigía su mano a la entrepierna del Ishura que solo pego su frente a la de la rubia.

El panorama mental de Yugiro era un bosque en medio de la noche bastante lindo si no cuentas esos árboles de aspecto malévolo al fondo o el frío aire que resoplaba por todas partes, camino despacio hasta hallarla, usaba un short demasiado corto y abierto que dejaba ver demasiado de su región mas intima donde asomaba una pantaleta morada muy pequeña, arriba solo una especie de chaqueta negra con vivos en morado sus pechos copa c o d eran firmes y resaltaban dado lo apretado de su ropa su piel ligeramente bronceada hacia juego perfecto con su largo cabello negro del que caían dos largas coletas mas debajo de su trasero de ojos felinos y de color morado con un detalle curioso su cabello algo despeinado daba la ilusión de dos orejas de gato sobre su cabeza, ella miro al rubio fijamente antes de gritar feliz –**NYYYAAAA NARUTO_KUN VINISTE A HACERME EL AMOR EN PERSONA**- y le salto encima al rubio que ahora pensaba que quizá esta no fue tan buena idea.

Ahora mismo el rubio estaba sobre el suelo con la feliz biju sobre el mirándolo seductoramente mientras rozaba de manera demasiado sugerente la entrepierna del rubio contra la suya –**anda Naruto_kun no me hagas esperar mas tiempo y tomame de una vez y no pares hasta el amanecer** – dijo la gata de dos colas con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro, por su parte el rubio se sentía bastante sorprendido –(creo que ella es mas pervertida que Natsumi)- pensaba el Ishura asombrado ya que el esperaba que algo así nunca fuera a suceder -Nibi aunque la oferta es tentadora me temo debo rechazarla- el rubio estaba serio mientras la ahora confundida biju se sentaba en el suelo mirándolo con algo de tristeza –**no quieres hacerme el amor acaso no te gusto o es por mis hermanas**- sus palabras algo deprimidas la hacían lucir demasiado tierna con esas lagrimas formándose en los bordes de sus ojos –la verdad pienso que eres muy hermosa pero creo que deberíamos conocernos un poco mas antes de que llegáramos a ese punto no te parece- las palabras de Naruto eran bastante sensatas lastima que la biju frente a el no lo viera de ese modo –**lo sabia si te gusto, y no quiero esperar ya lo he hecho por 3 años muero por que me des mucha "leche" Naruto_kun**- el rubio de inmediato pensó en la cocina y en el refrigerados después de todo se trataba de una felina y era obvio que eso le gustara pero la caricia de ella en la entrepierna del rubio lo devolvió a la realidad –**anda si, dale rica leche a tu amorosa gatita**- era oficial esta chica era una pervertida mil veces mayor que la youko del rubio –lo siento pero no, primero quiero conocerte un poco mas, antes de poder hacerte el amor sin descanso gatita- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa, la verdad cuando solía hablar así la mayoría de las chicas se cohibía un poco era un mecanismo de defensa que en este momento era poco menos que inútil –**pero porque esperamos ya sabes que soy una biju y que estoy en Yugito, me encanta la leche y el pescado, soy la hermana menor de Natsumi y en este momento estoy mas que dispuesta a que hagamos el amor toda la noche nyaa**- se le acerco de nuevo casi colocando sus pechos en el rostro del rubio que sentía su resistencia al borde de irse a la basura -lo lamento pero no trataste de usar a Yugito_chan y eso esta mal, creo que lo mejor es esperar una semana para que pueda sacarte de su interior te parece- las palabras del rubio desilusionaron un poco a la biju hasta que de pronto sus ojos brillaron con mucha ilusión –**si esperare Naruto_kun en una semana seré libre y entonces podremos meternos a tu recamara y hacer el amor sin descanso mi adorado Naruto_kun**- el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca la verdad no esperaba que ella lo tomara por ese lado pero bueno considerando sus acciones era de esperarse que lo tomara así –ya veremos que pasa en ese momento si Shineko_chan- el rubio lo hizo de nuevo le puso nombre a otra de ellas los ojos de la recién nombrada Shineko brillaron antes de volver a saltarle encima al rubio –**NYYYAAAA ME PUSISTE NOMBRE, LO SABIA SI ME AMAS NARUTO_KUN**- y lo abrazo con fuerza casi al punto de ahogarlo; ya de regreso al exterior el rubio atrapo el cuerpo inconciente de Yugito y de nuevo lo llevo a su recamara salía de ella cuando juraría escuchar a Shineko de nuevo llamándolo a pasar la noche junto a ella, sin duda esa gata iba a hacer las cosas bastante interesantes.

El nuevo día llego a Konoha y como siempre la gran familia Ishura almorzaba en el comedor que a estas alturas parecía casi una cafetería con tanto ruido y personas en el, el rubio era bastante feliz nunca espero acabar así pero viéndolo bien era agradable estar rodeado de tantas mujeres que lo amaban siempre y cuando no tuvieran otro de esos arranques de celos asesino en los que trataban de matarlo; tras el desayuno el rubio se centro en el entrenamiento con Fu mientras Amaru pasaba de acosar al rubio a acosar a la ojimiel insistiéndole en que le enseñara algunas cosas, las puertas de la mansión se abrieron y entro una rubia de cuatro coletas enfundada en un kimono negro murmurando algo sobre el maldito trabajo de embajadora y sobre unos exámenes chunin, era mas bella de lo que el rubio podía recordar al igual que las otras los 3 años le sentaron de las mil maravillas, su ropa no dejaba dilucidar demasiado su figura pero eso si el escote presumía unos hermosos pechos ligeramente mas pequeños que los de Anko –Hola Temari_chan- saludo el rubio haciendo a la chica mirarlo sorprendida su cara se lleno de felicidad justo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo sin decir nada fue un beso lleno de amor y deseo que se rompió y dejo a una roja Temari que se disculpo por la acción mientras Fu luchaba por contenerse y hacer caso a los consejos de Hitomi sobre no perder el control ante estas escenas que de quedarse en este clan se volverían demasiado habituales.

Tras acabar el entrenamiento de Fu el rubio salio de paseo para ver que tanto cambio la aldea y saludar a las chicas que no vivían con el. –**bueno síganme hermanas que vamos a divertirnos mucho**- dijo Rei con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara mientras cierto club se fans sentía en estos momentos como el terror corría por sus venas –**mas vale que valga la pena**- dijo Natsumi sonriendo algo malévola –**espero que no vallamos a lastimar a nadie que no se lo merezca**- una sonrisa oscura adorno el rostro de Hitomi mientras las tres desaparecían en arena, fuego y humo; por su parte las demás chicas presentes solo podían pensar en una cosa "sin duda son hermanas" por su parte el club de fans del rubio estaba a punto de conocer a su peor pesadilla.

Naruto estaba francamente algo desilusionado, primero fue a casa de Ino donde Inoichi lo recibió con una mirada muy poco amigable diciéndole que su hija estaba fuera en una misión de escolta, después fue a la armería de Tenten y supo que su equipo acompaño al de la rubia para ser sus refuerzos al parecer escoltaban a un importante comerciante, tuvo que salir corriendo de ahí cuando el padre de la chica ojichocolate le lanzo muchos kunai por la forma sonrojada y llena de admiración en la que lo miraba su esposa; -bueno espero que Hinata_chan si este en casa- dijo el rubio cuando toco a la puerta de la mansión Hyuga de manera increíble fue Hiashi quien le abrió, al parecer iba de salida por lo que tras darle la bienvenida lo dejo entrar a buscar a su hija mayor con la promesa de que si se propasaba con ella de algún modo jamás tendría hijos; ya adentro el rubio caminaba por el amplio jardín donde la peliazul solía entrenar, ahí estaba usando un pantalón negro y una camisa ligeramente ajustada en color gris que resaltaba sus hermosos pechos copa c era raro el juraría que incluso conservaba la misma estatura –sigues tan bella como siempre Hinata_chan- saludo el rubio mientras la chica sonrojada se daba la vuelta, la miro bien y de hecho se golpeo mentalmente como no la reconoció antes su cabello era de hecho negro –cielos Hanabi_chan lo siento te confundí con tu hermana mírate ya eres toda una señorita y muy hermosa por cierto- y no mentía viéndola bien se podría decir que era una copia casi perfecta de Hinata a los 15 años incluso en medidas la Hyuuga menor reacciono al fin saludando al rubio algo nerviosa mientras su corazón latía como loco al parecer en estos 3 años no logro superar su enamoramiento –Naruto_kun eres tu- dijo la dulce voz de Hinata a la espalda del rubio –si regrese al fin Hinata….- ya no pudo decir mas.

Frente a el una Hinata mayor se alzaba usando una ropa parecida a la de su hermana menor sin duda estaban entrenando juntas, su largo cabello azulado parecía brillar mientras su hermoso rostro se sonrojaba ante la presencia del rubio que estaba francamente en shock, en 3 años valla que ella creció no solo de estatura sus curvas se volvieron mucho mas definidas y atractivas mientras sus pechos ahora fácilmente estaban casi a la par con los de Samui cosa que el rubio pensaba imposible –(pero que comen las Hyuuga para crecer así)- era una idea que no lo dejaba sobretodo considerando que en 3 años la casi plana Hanabi igualo a su hermana a la misma edad a ese paso las dos iban a …mejor dejar de pensar en eso o acabaría con unos pantalones muy apretados; platicaron en el jardín sobre el entrenamiento del rubio que no paraba de lanzarles cumplidos a las bellas hermanas Hyuuga que igual no paraban de ponerse rojas a cada segundo, -volver a la aldea es lo mejor no solo pude ver a las chicas de mi casa también pude ver a un par de hermosos ángeles de ojos perlados- las chicas se pusieron como manzanas, cuando el rubio noto algo brillante en el suelo –(una moneda es mi día de suerte)- se inclino a recogerla ignorando el arrebato de valor de las hermanas que trataron de abrazarlo, al final el rubio acabo con su cabeza atrapada entre ciertas cosas suaves y abultadas de las Hyuuga que se abrazaban a si mismas con los ojos cerrados pensando en que era el rubio que ahora mismo sonrojado y de ojos cerrados disfrutaba del contacto –grandes y calidos- dijo el rubio despertándolas a la realidad, de inmediato se separaron disculpándose sin parar e inventando u nuevo tono de rojo –no se preocupen fue un accidente y la verdad, fue muy agradable estar entre sus bellos "encantos"- las chicas finalmente no lo soportaron y se desmayaron, -de que son hermanas lo son- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara mientras cierto pare entraba en escena exigiendo saber que pasaba con sus hijas, el rubio nervioso le invento que se desmayaron por el entrenamiento y el calor mientras las dos murmuraban cosas sobre que el rubio no parara de besarlos y de acariciarles, a toda prisa Naruto huyo antes de sufrir algún daño permanente.

Naruto regreso a la mansión Ishura solo para toparse con un regimiento de hombres tratando de fisgonear através de las puertas –puedes ver algo- dijo uno de ellos aparentemente la mayoría eran adolescentes –no pero espero que Kasumi_chan salga a darse un baño en la piscina- dijo con una mueca pervertida en la cara mientras todos asentían –no solo Kasumi cualquiera de esas bellezas vale la pena oigan creen que si lo intentamos de nuevo logremos tener suerte con ellas- dijo otro de los chicos –no se hagan ilusiones si alguien aquí va a tener acción con alguna de ellas ese seré yo- dijo Kiba quien al parecer lideraba al grupo de mirones, de pronto un frío instinto asesino se dejo sentir y voltearon aterrados para ver al rubio con una sonrisa psicópata en su cara –se les perdió algo- su sonrisa solo se ensancho mas y todos huyeron por sus vidas sin dejar de gritar –EL DESQUICIADO REGRESO- incluso Kiba corría por su vida alejándose a la distancia a una velocidad asombrosa pero bueno el miedo tiende a provocarle eso, mientras tanto en el bosque una figura exhausta se desplomaba en las cercanías de la aldea.

Ya adentro de la casa y como siempre todo mundo se reunía en la sala a la espera de que la comida estuviese lista, todas platicaban sobre su día hasta ese momento cuando Natsumi se levanto de golpe –**CHICAS**- las otras dos biju se esfumaron con ella sin decir nada dejando a todo mundo preocupado, regresaron a los pocos minutos con una chica de ropas azules suspendida sobre la arena de Rei –Katara_chan ¿Qué le paso?- pregunto el rubio al reconocer a la biju de tres colas estaba toda maltrecha y llena de heridas menores casi como si recién saliera de una guerra donde solo ella sobrevivió, la depositaron sobre un sofá y las preocupadas mujeres miraban como Tsunade y Shizune hacían todo por curarle –es imposible no podemos curarla y no tiene casi nada de chakra esta chica debería estar muerta- las palabras serias de la ojimiel hicieron al rubio arrodillarse junto a la chica y emplear sus propias capacidades de regeneración en ella de manera increíble el poder del rubio si funciono –ella no es humana verdad Naruto_kun- dijo la rubia de grandes pechos mientras Naruto asentía –ella es Katara_chan biju de 3 colas pero no entiendo como pudo quedar así, Natsumi_chan fue por la pelea- a estas alturas ya todas sabían de su pleito con el mizukage aunque claro el rubio no llego a la parte de su premio –ya veo pero no tengo idea de cómo ayudarla su chakra sigue disminuyendo biju o no si se queda sin el morirá- dijo la preocupada rubia mientras todas las presentes se llenaban de preocupación –**eso no pasara nuestra hermana no morirá mientras estemos aquí**- las 3 bijus tocaron a la chica e inyectaron su propio poder en ella ante la atenta mirada de todo mundo un aura azulada muy oscura la rodeo antes de que ellas se separaran –**le dimos suficiente chakra para reponer una cola, lo demás ella lo regenerara sola ahora ya debe estar fuera de peligro**- dijo Hitomi algo cansada ya que aun no recobraba el poder que perdió al salir de Fu.

Despacio la chica comenzó a moverse mientras el rubio se arrodillaba a su lado de nuevo, sus bellos e intensos ojos azules se abrieron y lo primero que vio fue al rubio a su lado –**Naruto_kun**- dijo en vos baja mientras se incorporaba algo mareada mirando a sus otras hermanas presentes –**Natsumi, shukaku, nanabi**- dijo ella mientras las otras dos negaban y le decían sus ahora nuevos nombres, estaba tan cansada y el hueco en su interior aun se sentía aunque ya comenzaba a desaparecer **-¿Qué paso Katara?- **pregunto la pelirroja a su hermana que de inmediato se alarmo –**esos tipos, esos sujetos mataron a Yagura y me arrancaron mi poder se sintió horrible nunca he sentido algo así y no solo eso me la quitaron Natsumi, Hitomi, Rei me la arrancaron ya no la siento en mi hermanas falle**- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras Natsumi la abrazaba –**esto no es bueno es muy peligroso que la tengan y mas si tienen tu chakra**- todo mundo las miraba sin comprender de que estaban hablando, fue Hitomi quien tomo la palabra –**supongo que debemos decirles esto es un secreto lo que les contare es sobre el verdadero origen de los bijus**-; todo mundo guardo silencio estaban a punto de conocer uno de los mas grandes misterios de la historia ya que nadie sabia realmente de donde fue que surgieron dichos seres.

-**hace muchos años existió un poderoso ser conocido como Jubi no okami, el demonio lobo de las diez colas; este ser poderosísimo era de hecho hembra y fue nuestra madre**- todo mundo se quedo en shock ahora resultaba que existía otro biju y que aparte era también una chica y por si fuera poco la madre de los nueve bijus que conocían, -**no sabemos como pero por alguna razón ella fue arrojada al mundo para causar destrucción y desolación a su paso, en ese momento el que ustedes conocen como Rikudo sanin apareció y enfrento a nuestra madre en una titánica lucha que el gano al usar sus ojos para separar el alma y poder de nuestra madre de su cuerpo físico, tomo su cuerpo y empleando su poder lo convirtió en una esfera negra que uso como nuevo núcleo en la luna que se destrozo con la llegada de nuestra madre, se puede decir que la luna que ven todos los días es de hecho creación de el ya que la original fue destruida; pero como decía una vez que se deshizo del cuerpo el mismo sello el alma y poder de nuestra madre en el convirtiéndose en el primer jinchuriki de la historia**- ahora si que todos estaban lo que sigue de asombrados ya que Rikudo sanin era solo una leyenda que ahora esta biju les confirmaba su existencia, sin duda era una revelación increíble pero aun faltaban mas hechos por revelar –**Rikudo sanin tuvo dos hijos que son los padres de los clanes Uchiha y Senju pero durante el parto de su segundo hijo su mujer lamentablemente falleció por esos años nuestra madre ya estaba calmada en su interior y usando los remanentes de su chakra en el exterior y parte de su cuerpo físico que realmente no sabemos como consiguió creo un cuerpo sin conciencia para ella, lo hizo ir al sanin y una vez que estuvieron cara a cara ella traslado parte de su mente a su cuerpo, obviamente Rikudo no la dejo irse en vez de eso realizo un sellado que la obligó a permanecer cerca de el, con el paso del tiempo nuestras madre pues digamos que sedujo a Rukudo sanin y así fuimos concebidos los bijus**- eso si era una revelación el demonio mas poderoso que fue de hecho mujer y sedujo al mortal mas poderoso para poder ser madre y valla que le salio bien después de todo tuvo 9 hijos de un solo encuentro –**lamentablemente el cuerpo de nuestra madre no soporto el parto y se desintegro fuimos criados por Rikudo sanin nuestro padre lo vimos envejecer y cuando teníamos 12 años el ya estaba por morir nos reunió y nos dijo que no podía permitir que nuestra madre fuera libre de nuevo que su mente estaba siendo corrompida y que ahora mismo preferiría destrozarnos que cuidarnos, nos pusimos tristes pero el nos dijo que no importaba nada el nos amaba y que era mas que suficiente no mentían su amor nos dio fuerzas para vivir como humanas aun y cuando nuestra naturaleza demoníaca comenzaba a surgir, nos pidió hacer el máximo sacrificio que aceptamos sin dudar, el partió el alma de nuestra madre en 9 partes y lo sello en nosotras junto con su poder que con el paso del tiempo se volvió parte de nuestra fuerza de ahí que seamos tan poderosos se podría decir que somos el equivalente sobrenatural de un jinchuriki**- era algo en verdad revelador ahora resultaba que los 9 bijus eran los contenedores de algo mucho mas poderoso que ellos era sin duda algo fantástico y a la vez aterrador considerando que a Katara le arrancaron su poder y el pedazo del alma de su madre

-**ese el motivo porque que Katara dice que fallo nuestro padre nos encomendó la misión de resguardar los pedazos del alma de nuestra madre y también dijo algo sobre un seguro e caso de que el poder y el fragmento nos fuese arrancado algo para que no muriéramos y eso es lo que salvo la vida de nuestra hermana y lo que nos preocupa con el poder que le quitaron y ese fragmento de alma bien podrían tratar de crear un nuevo biju de 3 colas solo que mucho mas despiadada de lo que cualquiera de nosotras puede ser**- era algo preocupante el hecho de que un nuevo biju naciera pero el rubio en estos momentos callado y pensativo se centraba en otra cosa –(que su mente era corrompida, que pude ser tan poderoso como para corromper la mente del demonio con colas mas poderoso de toda la existencia)- la verdad era que el rubio y las biju desconocían la ora mitad de la historia y de hecho era la parte mas importante en este momento.

En el mar un hombre enmascarado ahora ataviado como un monje viajaba en un barco contratado exclusivamente por el con dirección de la isla del buitre un sitio supuestamente maldito ya que quien ponía un pie en ella nunca –llegaremos a la isla en unos días aun esta seguro de querer ir ahí es un sitio muy peligroso- dijo el capitán del barco al "monje" para ocultar su sierre presente mascara de espiral –si quiero ir ahí no he cambiado de planes- respondió Madara al hombre que solo negó con la cabeza –es su funeral no el mío- y se retiro a sus obligaciones mientras el Uchiha trataba de recordar de donde conocía el apellido Sanada, , una sonrisa maligna se dibujo bajo su mascara cuando al fin lo recordó –(ya lo recuerdo quien lo diría voy a reclutar a un hijo del clan Sanada los llamados portadores del jigoku no kaze (viento infernal) esto pondrá las cosas muy interesantes)- si ese tal Musashi Sanada era alguien que pronto daría demasiados problemas en las naciones elementales.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen, díganme que les pareció la liberación de Hitomi y la platica del rubio con cierta gata de dos colas, tambien Katara ya llego a Konoha y sabemos que fue lo que le arrancaron y conocimos la verdad sobre el origen de los 9 bijus se esperaban eso? Pero como siempre el rubio se preocupa mas por quien corrompía la mente de jubi si supiera la otra mitad de la historia ahora estaría mas que preocupado créanme y si Madara aun va en busca de ese sujeto que ahora sabemos viene de un clan con un interesante apodo, parece que las cosas se van a poner muy violentas en un futuro<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que les parecio el origen de los bijus en este fic


	77. C76: Padrino

Bien como siempre aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo de este fic donde veremos un poco de que fue de Jin y Yumi no les diré mas porque les arruinaría el capitulo, pero espero que les guste sobre todo la escena del final que se me ocurrio de pronto y tuve que incluirla, bueno hora de los reviews

**Tenshi no Genei**:si las cosas se van a poner mucho mas interesntes conforme avnze esto creeme  
><strong>Kentanaka1350<strong>:me alegra que te gustara y no te preucopes que aqui esta ya la conti, jajaja tines razon con eso de la cama enomre  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:el orign se me ocurrio de pronto pero si katara ya esta mejor y en cuanto a quien ese musahi ya lo veras es un personaje original eso te lo adelanto jeje,en cuanto lo de mis invitados mejor no invocarlos que despues se vuelven a aparecer y ya ves como me dejaron todo la ultima vez que vinieron  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: pues todo depende de que humor esten ellas para definir si tiene suerte no te parece,tecnicamente jinchuriki es para humano pero si son basicamente eso,lo de natsumi no se apenas esèrar a ver si lo recuerdan jeje  
><strong>Silber D. Wolf<strong>:sip pues asi es un nuevo origen y aqui esta la actualizacion  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es verdad su pesadilla en vez de terminar va a empeorar, ya se acerca la hora de cazar akatsukis no desesperes,jaja si tienes razon sus mentes siguen sinendo las mismas,si es verdad nibi es demasiado pervertida, jeje Tsunade ya tiene su Tenten y si si agarran a kiba y compañia se mueren  
>ahora resuelto sto vamos con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 76: Padrino<strong>

Todo mundo en la mansión Ishura permanecía en silencio tras la reveladora historia de Hitomi sobre el origen de ella y sus hermanas, francamente nadie habría esperado que ellas fuesen de hecho descendientes de Rikudo sanin, pero lo eran bueno eso según la historia, todo mundo estaba en silencio mientras Katara finalmente ya mas calmada se separaba de su hermana y se mostraba menos agitada mirando a todo mundo aunque al centrarse en el rubio no pudo evitar un leve sonrojo que claro no paso desapercibido para cierta Youko que solo esbozo una sonrisa fugaz -(**Naruto_kun es un casanova jeje**)- no dijo nada solo se limito a mirar la interacción del rubio con su hermana menor (haciendo referencia a las colas obviamente)

-**bueno muchas gracias por ayudarme ya me voy**- dijo algo triste la verdad esperaba que el rubio estuviese con su hermana eso lo había asimilado ya pero todas estas mujeres hermosas junto a el sin compartir algún rasgo familiar le indicaban que quizá ya no tenia espacio para ella

-tu no te vas, no piensa dejar que andes por ahí sola aun estas débil y necesitas reposo además no me perdonaría si algo te llegara a ocurrir Katara_chan- las palabras de ojiazul eran sinceras y por alguna razón desconocida las mujeres a su alrededor no se sentían celosas con el obvio interés que el rubio mostraba por la biju frente a el

-**enserio puedo quedarme Naruto_kun**- el rubio asintió y ella simplemente lo abrazo con fuerza, quizá aun tenia posibilidades con el ninja después de todo si el podía hacer que sus hermanas se relacionaran con esas humanas porque no podría ella encajar también –(**creo que Naruto_kun ya gano otra futura esposa**)- pensaba con esa enigmática sonrisa la zorra pelirroja mientras Hitomi y Rei compartían pensamientos semejantes a los de ella

Dejando el tema preocupante de lado todo mundo se alisto para una deliciosa comida preparada por la mujer Uchiha ahora Ishura del rubio, como siempre sus comida era deliciosa y nadie se quejaba de su sazón inclusive nuestras demonios que conocían infinidad de alimentos estaban encantadas con la comida de Mikoto –oye Naruto_kun tengo una duda- dijo Kasumi atrayendo la atención de todo mundo -¿Qué cosa es Kasumi_chan?- respondió el rubio mientras todo mundo ya con el estomago lleno regresaba a la sala eso si no sin ates dejar algunos clones limpiando el comedor y la cocina –ese jutsu que usaste para liberar a Hitomi_san nunca lo había visto donde lo aprendiste- era verdad ahora que todas lo pensaban nunca escucharon de algo así y de no haberse realizado frente a ellas nunca habrían creído que existía –es muy simple Kasumi_chan, yo lo invente- todo mundo miro al rubio con impresión mientras la contenta zorra inflaba su pecho llena de orgullo por el asombroso logro del rubio –eso es imposible como creaste un jutsu así- dijo Tsunade por completo incrédula sobre las ahora reveladoras capacidades del rubio en la industria del sellado.

-fue difícil, mas que nada porque lo probé en el sello mas complicado que he visto en mi vida, el shiki fujin- todo mundo guardo silencio ante esa mención después de todo hablar de ese sello era hablar del rubio mayor y traidor que realmente marco muchas vidas de la peor manera entre ellas la vida de Naruto –verán es muy simple un sello para un jinchuriki funciona como una coladera detiene el alma dentro del contenedor mientras permite al chakra fluir al portador entrelazando su sistema circulatorio de chakra con el del biju facilitando el uso del poder por eso mismo cuando un biju se libera el contenedor muere no soporta la separación y su cuerpo sucumbe bueno todos menos uno- el rubio lazo una sonrisa a la ojivioleta que se sonrojo ante las miradas de todo mundo a decir verdad fue la vitalidad Uzumaki la que le permitió sobrevivir al doloroso proceso.

-por eso mismo cuando un jinchuriki muere su biju escapa ya que el sello se suele vincular a la vida del portador es decir si Yagura hubiese muerte cuando lo ataque Katara habría sido libre en ese mismo segundo por eso mismo mi sello fue una tortura- dijo el ojiazul recordando el quebradero de cabeza que fue abrir ese sello mas aun con un homicida maestro tratando de asesinarle cada 5 minutos –verán no me gusta decir esto pero el shiki fujin es un obra maestra y me duele reconocer que Namikaze es de hecho un genio en sellado- ahora bajo este techo nadie se refería al rubio desertor como Minato desde aquel día que huyo se convirtió solo en Namikaze incluso para Kasumi quien ahora usaba el apellido Uzumaki aunque claro pronto usaría el de Naruto; - el Shiki fujin es un sello compuesto es como un rompecabezas con mas de 20 sellos de funciones distintas en el, tiene restrictotes de movimiento, sellos de contención, limitadores de conexión mental, sellos de supresión de chakra, direccionadores de poder y un montón mas de cosas sin contar claro con el vinculador de destino lo que es de hecho el mayor logro que he visto en mi vida esa cosa logra lo que nadie había logrado hasta ahora, hace que si el jinchuriki muera el biju muera con el, si a la larga el demonio puede volver a salir del makai pero aun así le tomaría décadas lograrlo y eso si me preguntan es asombroso- todo mundo estaba francamente asombrado incluso las biju ya que sus sellos quedaban como garabatos simples a comparación de eso que el rubio y de hecho la pelirroja llevaban en ellos para contener el infinito poder de Natsumi.

-y por eso mismo es por completo inútil para un humano- todo mundo miro directamente a Naruto primero lo alaba casi como si fuese algo milagroso y ahora decía que era inútil –tiene tantos componentes que se deben interconectar para que funcione apropiadamente que ningún humano seria capaz de hacerlo trabajar, solo un dios podría hacerlo funcionar y solo conozco un dios que haría algo así a cambio de un pago- todo mundo lo comprendió entonces fue por ese motivo que se invoco al Shinigami era el único ser capaz de hacer funcional ese complicado sello; -fue un tortura abrirlo, primero tuve que lidiar con los componentes independientemente desactivando cada uno pero el maldito vinculador de destino siempre me fastidio , por eso desarrolle este jutsu lo que hace es invertir el funcionamiento del sello en ves de que el sello mezcle lo hace separar las entidades lo que termina con la disolución del sello y la liberación del biju normalmente no toma mucho tiempo aunque si es cansado ya que requiere de mucha energía espiritual para funcionar bien pero en un sello como el que yo tenia me tomo mas de 5 meses lograr desvanecerlo- era algo asombroso y todas tenían expresiones de orgullo ante el increíble talento del rubio para desarticular semejante sello y liberar a la pelirroja de su encierro –**y cuando salí Naruto_kun y yo pudimos dedicarnos a hacerlo como conejitos en primavera**- el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca eso no fue así…bueno no todo el tiempo pero las miradas molestas de las mujeres no eran para nada una buena señal en definitiva ellas no necesitaban saber ese detalle, -eres una zorra pervertida- dijo Tsunade entrecerrando sus ojos mientras Natsumi la miraba con esa gran sonrisa suya -**claro que lo soy, pero apuesto a que tu deseas haber estado en mi lugar cuando Naruto_kun no paraba de hacerme el amor y de llenarme con su semen caliente y espeso verdad**- la ojimiel no respondió de hecho ninguna lo hizo ya que al parecer todas las presentes bijus incluidas tenían esa misma línea de pensamiento –un segundo eso significa que ahora que eres libre podemos darle hijos a Naruto_kun- las palabras llenas de ilusión de Mikoto hicieron a todas mirar al rubio como si fuese un pedazo de carne listo para ser devorado – **aun no, lo lamento pero con la amenaza de aquel enmascarado y de esa organización que le arranco el poder a mi hermana no podemos corres riesgos, no quiero que alguno de nuestros hijos llegue a ser utilizado como carnada para atrapar a Naruto_kun**- todas suspiraron con tristeza pero en cierto modo tenia razón la sola idea de que algún hijo suyo fuese empleado de una manera tan horrenda les hacia sentir ganas de esperar –**no se preocupen una vez que los aplastemos podremos dedicarnos a hacerlo con Naruto_kun día y noche hasta que todas estemos preñadas**- por alguna razón la sola idea de que todas estuviesen embarazadas a l mismo tiempo le daba escalofríos al rubio –así se habla zorra cuando les arranquemos las cabezas a ese hato de estupidos podremos dedicarnos a gozar de nuestro rubio y no parara de coger con el hasta que todas quedemos bien embarazadas- todo mundo miro a Tayuya tras su… descriptiva frase era un hecho esa chica nunca arreglaría su vocabulario.

La reunión del clan termino y todo mundo partió a sus ocupaciones mientras nuestras bijus arrastraban a su hermana a su "diversión secreta" por alguna razón el rubio sentía que no debía detenerlas –a si se me olvidaba decirte algo Naruto_kun- dijo Tsume regresando a la sala donde el rubio pensaba en que hacer el resto del día –te reitero no te acerques al complejo Inuzuka que ya me entere que te paraste por ahí antes de irte pero luego discutimos eso, no te pares por ahí o vas a terminar con una manada de perras en celo que no pararan hasta que las sometas eh y créeme no deseas conocer a una Inuzuka en esa clase de frenesí- el rubio sintió escalofriaos mientras asentía era mejor obedecer a la mujer después de todo su experiencia con ellas fue bastante curiosa.

Después de su advertencia nueva el rubio salio a la calle a despejarse un poco, cosa rara sus fans no aparecían por ningún lado, lejos estaba de saber que las mujeres en cuestión en este momento huían como podían de una ola asesina, una llamarada mortal, una abrasadora arena o de una nube de veneno; era su peor pesadilla ahora no solo lidiaban con una psicópata como Rei ahora tenían a otras 3 que se reían de igual manera que ella al atormentarlas.

-¡Naruto!- el rubio se dio la vuelta para ver acercándose a un chico de cabello oscuro vestido con el uniforme estándar de los jounin y con una cejas bastante irreales -¡Jin!- saludo el rubio justo antes de estrechar la mano de su mejor amigo hacia tanto que no se veían y francamente habían cambiado mucho ambos; el chico de cejas espesas lucia ahora mas musculoso de seguro por el entrenamiento de Gai sin contar con que cargaba como siempre sus dos portakunais uno en cada pierna pero ahora había añadido a su arsenal un ninjato atado a su espalda sin duda Yumi lo influenciaba bastante –eres tu Naruto- dijo la chica de la coleta saliendo de la tienda ahora era mucho mas bella con su cuerpo bellamente delineado con sus pechos copa c y su figura esbelta, sin duda llena de agilidad y velocidad a la hora de combatir, aun cargaba la espada que el rubio le regalo aunque lo que mas le llamo la atención al rubio no era su ropa de jounin o su nueva figura mas bien era el hecho de que salio de una tienda de artículos para bodas.

Miro a los dos con unos ojos insinuantes –no me digan que se van a casar- de inmediato Jin tomo la mano de la roja Yumi mostrándole al rubio el bello anillo dorado de compromiso –lo sabia ustedes estaban hechos el uno para el otro pero casarse tan jóvenes, adivinare "se comieron la torta antes del recreo" y ahora Yumi va a ser mamá – se rió con fuerza pero ninguno le rebatió es mas los dos se pusieron aun mas rojo –esperen es verdad Yumi estas embarazada- casi lo grito y todo mundo volteo a ver a la precoz joven –CIERRA EL HOCICO NARUTO- y le soltó un golpe que el rubio eludió con facilidad; al parecer los padres de la chica los hallaron en una posición un tanto comprometedora, bueno hallar a su hija de rodillas frente a una Jin con los pantalones abajo y con cara de disfrutarlo mucho era mas que comprometedor, de inmediato le exigieron al muchacho que cumpliera como hombre y el mas que feliz le pidió matrimonio a Yumi que tras pensarlo (3 segundos) le dijo que si, –mi querido Jin no sabia que de verdad eras un pervertido mira que yo pensaba que todas esas cosas que pasaban era accidentes- dijo el rubio pasando uno de sus brazos por sobre el hombro de su amigo de cabello negro –bueno lo de ese día no fue ni mi idea ni mi culpa- dijo el chico mientras Yumi se ponía aun mas roja casi tanto como ciertas hermanas Hyuuga –jajajajajaja al final Yumi fue la pervertida jajajajajaja- se moría de la risa y a decir verdad era gracioso que ella siempre regañara a Jin por pervertido y fue ella la que causo todo aquello, ya tras contener su ataque de risa y con un sospechoso chichón en la cabeza cortesía de Yumi el rubio les deseaba lo mejor –espera Naruto quiero pedirte algo- dijo Jin deteniendo a su amigo rubio –si son consejos de cómo complacer a una mujer solo te diré que se lo hagas con mucho amor y veras como la dejas mas que feliz- los dos se pusieron bien rojos antes de reaccionar -NARUTO- gritaron en sincronía mientras el rubio sonreía, valla que había extrañado molestar a esos dos.

-bueno ya lejos de bromas, Naruto quiero que seas mi padrino en la boda- el rubio no se esperaba algo así mas porque si el chico necesitaba un padrino estaba Lee aunque un padrino que se la pasa diciendo cosas sobre la juventud no era muy atractivo que digamos, -Jin estas seguro digo porque yo- la verdad estaba algo confundido por la petición de su amigo –el padrino es el mejor amigo y es gracias a ti que Yumi y yo estamos juntos creo que es lo correcto que seas mi padrino que dices- el rubio los miro estaban muy ilusionados y asintió a su petición de inmediato el chico lo abrazo con fuerza y ella le beso la mejilla le entregaron una invitación y se alejaron felices; la abrió para leer y en la parte de abajo decía "Naruto + legión de chicas" se rió después de todo era bastante cierto eso que ponían ahí.

Regreso a su casa solo para toparse a la salida de la mansión en el jardín haciendo lagartijas a un chico con corte de tazón vistiendo un chaleco chunin y usando unos pantalones ninja verde oscuro junto a una camisa gris con una flama dibujada en el pecho, se le hacia conocido pero lo reconoció al ver esas espesas cejas –Lee- saludo el rubio al aludido chico que se puso de pie con su brillante sonrisa tintineando hasta casi cegar al rubio –que alegría que hallas vuelto Naruto, ahora mi hermosa flor tendrá mas tiempo libre- el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca aun le decía así que tan difícil era empezar a llamarla Sakura_chan; -por cierto ella me contó lo de tu oferta mil gracias por tomarla como tu hermana ahora mi hermosa flor tendrá una gran familia que la ame gracias Naruto- de sus ojos caían lagrimas casi como cascadas y el rubio solamente tenia una gota aun mayor en la nuca –si no hay problema Lee, entonces vas a llevar a mi neechan a pasear- dijo el rubio valla que se sentía raro decir eso pero bueno tendría que acostumbrarse –así es aun no me acepta como su novio formal pero confío en que después de esta cita sea mi hermosa novia, si no daré 1000 vueltas a la aldea con las manos- y se arranco con su larga lista de raras pruebas físicas.

-un consejo Lee no le digas lo de tus castigos si no acepta, y otra ella ha sufrido mucho y necesita que alguien la ame pero si me llego a enterar de que le hiciste daño- el rubio dibujo esa ancha y espeluznante sonrisa mientras Lee perdía el color de la cara –m…m…me matas?- dijo asustado mientras la sonrisa de Naruto solo se ensanchaba mas –quien dijo algo de matarte, solamente te arrancare la columna y te la amarrare de corbata soy claro- el ahora aterrado Lee asentía con fuerza ya no confiaba en su voz tras imaginarse la dolorosa escena, -ya estoy lista Lee- dijo Sakura saliendo con un atuendo muy semejante al que usaba en sus días de genin, miro al aterrado chico y luego al rubio –Naruto que le dijiste a Lee- el aludido se hizo el tonto y no respondió a su pregunta –luego te sacare la verdad ya lo veras- amenazo la pelirosada dibujando una sonrisa parecida a la del rubio solo que menos aterradora ahora Lee estaba aun mas asustado –andando Lee- el chico reacciono al fin –como ordenes mi hermosa flor, no vemos Naruto_sama- y se alejo de la mano con la rosada que ahora estaba segura el rubio le hizo algo a su cita la cosa era ¿Qué?

Un par de días pasaron y la boda llego Yumi lucia preciosa en su vestido blanco y Jin formal y muy nervioso en su traje negro aunque con el rubio a su lado dándole ánimos pudo soportarlo y evitar desmayarse, el sacerdote apareció y la ceremonia dio inicio –(no de nuevo ese tipo donde se meten los criminales asesinos cuando los necesitas)- gimoteo el rubio en su mente mientras de nuevo se chutaba otra interminable ceremonia que al final después de poco mas de una hora culmino con la presentación de Jin y Yumi Rock el rubio reprimió una sonrisa "Yumi Rock" le sonaba como casi como una frase que diría alguien mientras come piedras.

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja y de las naciones elementales un barco atracaba en una desolada isla, en ella un viejo pueblo pesquero ya derruido y descuidado se dejaba ver –tenga cuidado se dice que esta isla esta maldita- dijo el capitán al "monje" mientras este avanzaba al poblado derruido, no había señales de vida por ningún lado a excepción de una curiosa presencia en el bosque –(me quiere atraer al bosque bien veamos lo que tienes)- pensó Madara enfilándose por a vereda pronto el pueblo quedo perdido mientras el caminaba por el callado bosque señal clara de que los animales huían de la zona ante la presencia de alguien peligroso

-y dime que hace un monje en esta isla- dijo el saltando de un árbol y aterrizando tras Madara; vestía un pantalón ancho color beige y una camisa rojo sangre, de cerca de 1.85m de piel levemente bronceada y cabello negro, sus ojos café muy oscuros esbozaban un brillo peligroso y mortal mientras su delgada sonrisa maliciosa daba indicios de sus malas intenciones

-Musashi Sanada supongo- dijo el monje enmascarado mientras se retiraba su capucha revelando su mascara de espiral

-ese soy yo pero no estas muy grandecito como para jugar con esas cosas- dijo el hombre de cabello negro con una sonrisa burlona en su cara mientras un peculiar aroma a muerte rodeaba la zona

-es un aditamento necesario por ahora, mi nombre es Madara Uchiha- se presento formal mientras el hombre frente a el parecía pensar

-Uchiha, Uchiha a si son esos tipos de los ojos rojos no valla nuca pensé que conocería a uno- su sonrisa delgada se volvía mas pronunciada mientras evaluaba a Madara

-tengo algo que proponerte Musashi Sanada- dijo el enmascarado mientras nuestro sujeto misterioso se daba la vuelta

Se alejo un par de pasos sin decirle nada cuando se detuvo de golpe –tu no eres un monje con semejante chakra debes ser un ninja y nada de lo que me ofrezcas me interesa amenos de que antes hagas algo por mi- dijo a lo que Madra accedió después de todo su amo ansiaba a este sujeto en su equipo –sobrevive a esto y te escuchare- se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad mientras sus manos dibujaban sellos con una velocidad asombrosa, retrajo su mano derecha hacia atrás y dejo ir su ataque – Futon: chimei-tekina ryo no iki (elemento viento: aliento mortal de dragón)- lanzo su mano al frente como garra mientras una cabeza de dragón blanca aparecía rugiendo, abrió sus fauces y una poderosa ráfaga de viento salio expulsada, fue un ataque demoledor todo a su paso árboles rocas y uno que otro animal descuidado fueron arrojados al aire mientras eran destrozados por el furioso viento, desde el barco el ahora aterrado capitán y su tripulación podían mirar como una columna de aire soplaba con fuerza barriendo con todo en el bosque.

El ataque se acabo dejando frente de si una zona devastada y arrasada casi como si un huracán acabase de pasar, todo estaba desgarrado y el suelo estaba removido dejando solo la tierra ya sin pasto, el alzo una de sus cejas cuando miro a Madara frente a el –valla no te moviste ni un cm y no tienes un rasguño, te escucho Uchiha- el enmascarado hablo de la oferta de su señor cosa que no le atrajo mucho aunque eso de conocer un continente lleno de ninjas de los cuales muchos poseían grandes habilidades le llamaba mucho la atención mas aun si podía matar a unos de esos ninjas –bien iré contigo a entrevistarme con tu jefe si me conviene contaran conmigo ahora andando que este lugar ya me aburrió- Madara volvió a cubrir su mascara mientras avanzaba con el sujeto a su costado –dime algo que le paso a este lugar se ve que tenia muchos habitantes- pregunto con curiosidad de hecho era raro ver un lugar tan prospero ahora muerto – si había casi 15000 personas viviendo en esta isla y las circundantes viviendo entre la ciudad principal y los demás pueblos esparcidos en todas ellas pero ahora todos se han ido al otro mundo- su sonrisa delgada u mortal despertaba la curiosidad de Madara –fue una epidemia- pregunto curioso después de todo si fue eso el que el estuviese vivo podía significar que era el portador de dicha enfermedad –de hecho yo fui quien los mato a todos jejejeje- Madara lo miro mientras reía de esa manera tan hueca y maligna este sujeto era un monstruo que era llevado ahora a las naciones elementales.

De regreso a Konoha ya con la noche sobre la ciudad la fiesta no paraba y como siempre el rubio bailaba sin parara con sus muchas novias y esposas, ganándose miradas de envidia de muchos hombres y una que otra sonrisa coqueta de algunas invitadas, al fin llego un descanso por la hora de la cena –(mañana no voy a soportar el dolor en mis pies)- pensaba el ya adolorido rubio y pensar que aun le faltaba bailar con la mitad de sus chicas; en la mesa principal Jin sonreía sin parara la razón ahora que estaba casado con Yumi finalmente las bobas bromas del rubio cesarían cosa que en cuanto le dijo a la chica la hizo sonreír igual que el, sonando suavemente su copa el rubio se puso de pie y tomo la palabra –Yumi y Jin supe desde que los vi que acabarían así el amor entre ustedes se notaba desde Suna y solo puedo deséales mucha felicidad y que descansen cómodos mañana porque todos aquí sabemos que esta noche ninguno de ustedes va a dormir- les guiño un ojo y todo mundo rió mientras ellos se ponían bien rojos al parecer la bromas del rubio era algo que sufrirían por el resto de sus días.

El rubio volvio a bailar con sus chicas ahora mismo tras una suplica de Tsunade bailaba con Amaru quien ni en la fiesta dejaba en paz a la ojimiel –no la fastidies después se enojara y no te enseñara nada- dijo el rubio a la pelirroja medico –pero ella es mi heroína tiene que enseñarme algo lo que sea- dijo la chica con una ilusión francamente desbordada –hablare con ella y le diré que te enseñe algo déjamelo a mi Amaru_chan que no me gusta ver que las mujeres hermosas sufran- la chica se puso como su cabello mientras el rubio seguía bailando con ella –**yo creo que le gustas**- dijo una voz en la mente de la chica era un secreto muy bien guardado que no le había confiado a nadie en su vida Amaru era el contenedor del biju artificial, Reibi la sanguijuela enmascarada quien ahora mismo le hablaba a la pelirroja –(no digas esas cosas ahora me vas a hacer sonrojar mas)- se quejo la pobre Amaru mientras su huésped sonreía –**oh pero porque te vas a sonrojar solo señalo lo obvio además se que te gusta no lo niegues porque no te das una oportunidad de tener una familia con el que eso de andar viajando de un lado a otro solo te mantiene sola**- la verdad era que las palabras del biju artificial sonaban bastante sensatas –(no lo se voy a pensarlo)- respondió Amaru mientras el rubio le sonreía haciéndola ponerse mas roja –**bueno con eso me conformo por ahora pero no dejare de insistirte-** dijo Reibi mientras miraba todo desde su pequeño rincón húmedo y brumoso que era el sello dentro de Amaru.

Por su parte en su mesa cierta peliverde tramaba ya la misteriosa desaparición de Amaru cuando la mano de Hitomi se poso en su hombro –**cálmate Fu no seas celosa- **la chica asintió y se relajo a decir verdad el tener a Hitomi fuera de ella era mucho mas practico que el hecho de que solo fuese una voz en su cabeza, el rubio regreso a la sonrojada Amaru a la mesa y pregunto quien mas quería bailar se desato una pequeña disputa al parecer todas querían bailar con el ojiazul inclusive Kurayami estaba enfrascada en un amigable y cortes pleito con Mikoto es mas en este mismo momento Natsumi le lanzaba una mirada de muy pocos amigos a Rei y a Katara, -**me encantaría bailar contigo Naruto_kun**- todas dejaron sus discusiones y miraron a la siempre serena Hitomi quien tomando la mano del rubio marchaba a la pista de baile –**ella sigue siendo igual que cuando éramos pequeñas, se queda callada y se aprovecha cuando estamos discutiendo para adelantársenos**- dijo una ofendida Katara mientras todas escuchaban eso al parecer ahora tendrían que lidiar con una astuta biju que no dejaría pasar la mas minima discusión para estar a solas con Naruto.

La fiesta termino y todo mundo se fue a casa mientras la feliz pareja iba a estar a solas, eso si bien rojos después de todo Naruto le dijo a Jin "suerte matador que no te fallen las estocadas" obviamente comprendieron la metáfora y por ello se alejaron rojos y apenados, ya en su casa el rubio escolto a cada una de sus mujeres a su recamara y se despidió con un amoroso beso hasta que llego con Karin quien casi lo arrastra al interior de su habitación se sintió tentado a entrar pero el cansancio en sus piernas lo hizo rechazarla por ahora –te lo prometo Karin_chan cuando llegue el momento y estemos juntos vas a terminar con problemas para caminar- ella grito feliz antes de meterse a dormir y fantasear, por su lado el rubio se dejo caer en su habitación mirando el techo donde el foco permanecía apagado, la tenue luz de la luna entraba por la ventana haciendo brillar el cristal de la bombilla trayendo recuerdos al rubio

Flash back inicia

El rubio corría a toda prisa huyendo de la lluvia estaba usando solo una playera y un pantalón todo cortesía de su maestro/clon que quería que realizara un entrenamiento de resistencia que culmino con el ahora corriendo por ahí en busca de un refugio al final termino en una cueva donde aguardaba a que la lluvia terminara -¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo una voz a su espalda, se giro listo para pelear pero se topo con una mujer esbelta de figura semejante a la de Shizune usando una especie de gabardina larga de manga corta con una flor dibujada al costado izquierdo de la falda y con un cinturón hecho de cuerda aparentemente, tenia ojos negros y cabello azul oscuro no tanto como el de Hinata peinado de una manera parecida a la de Anko pero con dos mechones colgando uno a cada lado de su cara, -lo siento solo m refugio de la lluvia- dijo el sonriente rubio mientras ella lo miraba con algo de duda –no te preocupes nunca pensaría en hacerle daño a una hermosa dama- ella se puso levemente roja de las mejillas fue casi imperceptible por la escasa iluminación –soy Naruto- se presento el rubio mientras ella miraba a la tormenta que ahora mismo descargaba todo su poder sobre el bosque –llámame Guren- dijo ella sin saber realmente porque le decía su nombre.

Flash back fin

Finalmente el recuerdo del rubio se perdió cuando cayo dormido sobre su cama sin siquiera meterse bajo las sabanas fue un buen día y ahora merecía un descanso; al día siguiente tras desayunar y entrenar un poco con Fu el rubio salio como siempre a pasear estaba muy pensativo preguntándose donde estaba aquella mujer que conoció en esa cueva ya tenia tiempo sin noticias, caminaba relajado pasando a un lado de las aguas termales cuando noto un arbusto con cabello blanco –nunca aprendes verdad ero sanin- dijo el rubio a un lado del sanin pervertido que miraba por un hueco dentro del lugar –como me hallaste mi disfraz era perfecto- dijo el hombre al sentirse descubierto por el rubio –bueno dime cuantos arbustos tienen cabello blanco- era verdad al final su larga cabellera fue lo que lo delato –y porque espías crei que con las palizas que te han dado en la mansión ya habías entendido- l rubio miro como el hombre hinchaba su pecho lleno de orgullo – si he aprendido…aprendido a ser mas cuidadoso ahora muévete que quiero seguir recolectando información hoy es el día del mes en que las Inuzuka separan estos baños- Naruto tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando escucho eso ultimo y mejor se empezó a alejar rápido de ahí de seguro iban a descubrirlo pronto y como dijo Tsume no quería estar cerca de ellas en un frenesí, como siempre atraparon a Jiraiya solo que demasiado rápido, despacio el rubio se dio la vuelta algo nervioso mirando a las mencionadas Inuzuka cerca de 30 hermosas chicas que lo miraban con ojos oscurecidos y respirando algo agitadas, muchas ya comenzaban a ponerse su ropa sin secarse listas para perseguir al rubio –eh…hola chicas- saludo amigable justo antes de que se destara la manada –¡ALFA!- gritaron todas a la vez y comenzaron a perseguir al rubio so pena de violación masiva.

Como pudo esquivo comerciantes shinobis y civiles hasta que se acerco a toda velocidad a la mansión Ishura donde entro cerrando las puertas a gran velocidad, bien pudo encargarse de ellas co facilidad pero el no era partidario de lastimar a ninguna mujer de ninguna forma -¿Qué te pasa Naruto_kun?- pregunto Shizune a su esplanda cuando las puertas retumbaron antes de caer dejando al descubierto a lo que llamo Tsume "una manada de perras en celo" todas miraban al rubio con deseo y el ruido de su llegada causo que las demás mujeres del rubio entraran en escena –USTEDES ENTREGONOS AL ALFA Y NINGUNA SALDRA HERIDA- dijo una de ellas la aparente líder del grupo mientras las chicas de Naruto tomaban posiciones de ataque –MURANSE Y PUDRANSE MONTON DE PERRAS CALIENTES QUE NUESTRO RUBIO SEMENTAL SE QUEDA EN CASA – respondió Tayuya de mala manera mientras todas asentían a sus palabras –así se habla ya la oyeron largo que las únicas perras de Naruto_kun somos nosotras- dijo Tsume mientras un si a coro de parte de todas resonó con fuerza –SI NO SE QUITAN LAS QUITAREMOS, VAMOS POR NUESTRO ALFA- y se desato el infierno en los terrenos de la residencia Ishura mientras el rubio desde la puerta de la casa las miraba tratando de asesinarse unas a las otras con una gota en la cabeza –como me metí en este embrollo- dijo al viento mientras la pelea continuaba imparable –**sabes si tomaras a todas como tus compañeras pararías eso**- dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa a su lado derecho mientras el rubio en realidad consideraba la idea después de todo las mujeres Inuzuka siempre le resultaron muy atractivas –TU ESTUPIDA PELIRROJA DE PECHOS CAIDOS ALEJATE DE NUESTRO ALFA- grito una de las chicas Inuzuka haciendo a la zorra mirarla furiosa –**maldita voy a matarte por insultar a mis perfectos pechos**- y también se unió al caos mientras el rubio tenia una gota en su nuca aun mas grande.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termino esto, bien espero les halla gustado lo que vimos en este capitulo, finalmente Jin realizo su suño con Yumi jeje quien diría que la pervertida resulto ser ella no y vimos al rubio actuando como hermano sobre protector soltándole una amigable amenaza a Lee si lastima a la rosadita, y por fin Madara encontró a ese tal Musashi que como vimos de que es poderoso lo es sin contar con que es un monstruo miren que asesinar el solo a casi 15000 personas, y vimos también a Hitomi ser astuta para bailar con el rubio ya Amaru recibido consejos de Reibi sin contar claro con la persecución del rubio a manos de una manada de mujeres Inuzuka todo por culpa de Jiraiya que termino en una guerra campal que bando ira a ganar las chicas del rubio o las Inuzuka habrá que esperar para verlo<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte:Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal Yumi es una pervertida


	78. C77: Nueve y cero

Hola a todos espero que hallan pasado un buen fin de semana, y para que no se les quede la duda de que paso en la batalla campal pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que espero les guste, hay una sorpresita por ahí y veremos mas sobre ese tal Musahi Sanada bueno para que me alargo mas mejor voy con los reviews

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:no te preocupes con que leas y coemntes de vez en cuando me doy por bien servido en cuanto a lo de las inuzuka es verdad pero por andar de boquiflojas la zorrita se puso contra ellas y si hay algo de ellos e nuestro nuevo villano  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:tienes razon el rubio sera muy valiente pero ellas si que lo asustaron y es verdad es obvio que van a perder digo hay demasiada diferencia de poder, y para que no te desesperes aqui esta el nuevo cap  
><strong>Viajero<strong>: que bueno que te halla gustado, si las hermanas ya hallaron un buen pasatiempo y si Yumi salio la pervertida en esa pareja jejeje;con lo de los elementos el rubio controla hielo y cristal y sugirio la lava eso no quiere decir que no tenga mas sorpresitas guardadas eh  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si uno pensaria eso la verdad,si la amenza a lee fue bastante clara,creo que ahora que se casaron va a ser peor no te parece,si apuesto a que so no viste venir pero ya beras porque es artificial,cierto por algo Tsume se la pasaba diciendole no vallas para alla y ahora si acabo en guerra  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:si queria que el final fuse divertido de ahi que naciera esa escnea y si creo que tienes razon se me dan las escenas comicas mas si es haciendo sufrir al rubio jejeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es cierto nunca se nos ocurrio verlo por ahi Yumi es brillante,tu lo has dicho ahora menos que nunca dejara que algo la lastime, si Hitomi debe ser la mas lista,pobre rubio su peor pesadilla fangirls,nuca mejor dicho es monstruo en muchos sentidos, duda interesante habra que leer para ver si reibi se une a la familia jeje,lo de la inzuka pues aqui esta la respuesta para que las ansias no te devoren  
><strong>dragon titanico<strong>:no tienes que ofrecer disculpas descuida,que bueno que mis locuras te mantengan despierto jejeje,lo de los lemon bueno cuando a uno le gusta lo que hace lo hace bien y no creo haber superado la historia original solo le di otro curso eso es todo,lo de saber lo de tu inner es facil el bien reconoce al bien el mal al mal y un pervertido reconoce a otro...rayos ya me descubri yo solo mejor olvida eso ultimo jejeje  
><strong>kentanaka1350<strong>: aqui esta el nuevo cap para que no te desesperes y lo de la cama creo que si  
><strong>marlonx137<strong>:que bueno que ya te actualizate en el fic y si la pervertida resulto Yumi jajaja,en cuanto a lo de las pervertidas creo que la pervertida era la madre y no hachibi no fue el unico varon eso habria sido demasiado cruel,la idea es atractiva quiza podria usarle kasumi recuerda que al rubio no le agrada mucho minato que digamos  
><strong>Silber D. Wolf<strong>: pues aqui esta la actualizacion para que te pongas a pasar un buen rato leyendo

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 77: Nueve y cero<strong>

Naruto estaba francamente impresionado con la reciente batalla librada justo afuera en su jardín por varias razones, uno que sus chicas se olvidaran por completo de sus jutsus y se dedicaran a pelear con los puños inclusive Tsunade quien se olvido por completo de emplear su super fuerza aparentemente por el enojo, segundo que las Inuzuka resistieran tanto es mas por un segundo el rubio las miro ganar terreno casi al borde de la victoria aunque esas miradas que le lanzaban solo lograron hacer que sus regimiento de mujeres se enfureciera mas y lograra superarlas, y por tercero y último que nadie se diera cuenta de semejante guerra, es decir con tantos insultos y gritos el esperaría que alguien, quien fuese se diera cuenta de lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo pero no fue así.

Ahora mismo mientras sus mujeres se dedicaban a sanarse de sus heridas el reparaba la entrada que de nuevo fue destruida junto con uno de los costados de la mansión cuando para variar las "perras" insultaron a las hermanas biju una pésima idea se enfurecieron tanto que literalmente las hicieron volar hasta atravesar el muro y desaparecer a la distancia tal parece que gritarle a una biju "estupida mujerzuela de tetas caídas" no era la mejor estrategia como lo comprobaron y de la manera mas dolorosa.

En el interior de la casa las mujeres que se negaron a ser sanadas por el rubio como muestra de su orgullo al defenderlo de esas invasoras se atendían ellas mismas, los golpes vendas rasguños e incluso mordidas eran las heridas mas predominantes entre esas mujeres que ahora mismo estaban –aun me duele Kin ten mas cuidado- dijo Tayuya molesta mientras su sonrojada amiga le ponía algo de alcohol sobre la mordida que tenia – maldita mujer mira que morderme mi sexy trasero yo habría preferido que Naruto_kun fuese quien me lo mordiera- dijo sin pensar la pelirroja mientras su amiga la miraba con cierta malicia –si repites algo de lo que dije te prometo que te asesinare mientras duermes- Kin se puso pálida no hubo insultos ni maldiciones eso significaba que la pelirroja hablaba muy enserio; a un costado un par de rubias de la nube se atendian una a la otra fue una mala idea que una mujer con aparente aroma a gata se mezclara entre tanta perra furiosa le saltaron 3 encima de no ser por la ayuda de Samui le habrian arrancado el cabello –montón de desesperadas pero les dimos una lección verdad Samui- dijo la muy orgullosa Yugito a su pechugona y rubia amiga de cabello corto que permanecía seria –aplastamos a esas mujeres y les demostramos que las únicas que pueden estar a lado de Naruto_kun somos nosotras solo las mas fuertes y bellas pueden estar junto a semejante hombre tan maravilloso, atento y poderoso- todo mundo la escucho y se le quedo mirando mientras la pobre rubia volvía a su faceta fría eso si con un sonrojo en su cara al parecer esta casa tenia una interesante influencia en todo mundo; mas allá un par de bellas pelirrojas se ponían antiséptico sobre los brazos –malditas ofrecidas como se les ocurre tratar de llevarse a nuestro Naruto_kun montón de perras calientes- murmuro Kasumi mientras Kushina se le quedaba viendo –eso ya no importa hija lo que cuenta es…QUE PATEAMOS SUS TRASEROS LEJOS DE NUESTRO HOMBRE- grito elevando un brazo al aire en una pose estilo Gai mientras su hija la miraba con ojos brillantes… las demás las miraba como si hubieran recibido un mal golpe en la cabeza; Anko estaba molesta y frustrada la razón su amiga de ojos rojos le impidió degollar a una de esas mujerzuelas como ya las llamaban Kurenai negaba con la cabeza mientras Anko se perdía en sus sueños degollando Inuzuka tras Inuzuka mientras el rubio la animaba sin parar; todo mundo tenia ideas parecidas aunque claro a la vez esperaban su turno bajo la atención medica de la legendaria Tsunade pero bueno nadie rechazaba los cuidados de Shizune o de Amaru.

Aunque viéndola bien ahora mismo la mayoría de sus heridas menores se esfumaron de manera misteriosa cosa que hacia a nuestras bijus alzar las cejas curiosas ante esto **–(puedo sentir una presencia extraña en esa niña lo mejor será que investigue no valla a ser una espía y no lo sabe**)- pensaba la biju de 9 colas sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja –**Natsumi, si la sigues mirando así voy a pensar que ya cambiaste tus gustos**- dijo Rei con una sonrisa perversa en su cara haciendo a su hermana voltear molesta -¿**Qué rayos insinúas arenosa**?- pregunto molesta y con sus ojos enfocados en ella –**yo nada solo que si ahora prefieres las pelirrojas me dejas para ser la chica mas importante de Naruto_kun- **la zorra la miro aun mas irritada –**disculpa Rei pero si ese fuera el caso yo sería la mas importante no se te olvide que yo soy la segunda en jerarquia por colas**- dijo Hitomi metiéndose a la platica –**oigan y yo que no se les olvide como me cuido es obvio que le importo mas que ustedes**- las tres bijus se le quedaron mirando a la chica del agua mientras negaban con la cabeza –**primero que nada no he cambiado mis gustos Rei así que no te hagas ilusiones, segundo como piensan ustedes dos que Naruto_kun las quiere mas que ami si ni siquiera han estado en su cama tanto como yo**- dijo bastante orgullosa de ser la que mas veces había estado en brazos y en otras cosas del rubio Ishura –**eso es solo porque estabas sellada en el te apuesto a que si yo estuviese toda mi vida junto a el no pararíamos de hacerlo todo el día**- las palabras y la mirada pervertida de Rei eran para Natsumi señal clara de que recordaba aquel momento en que el rubio la marco como suya –**oh apenas puedo esperar a que llegue el momento en que entregue mi cuerpo a Naruto_kun, muero en deseos de sentir sus besos y sus caricias y de sentir como posee mi ser hasta que juntos estallemos en un ardiente climax mientras sus espesa semilla es vertida en mi vientre para quedar marcada como su mujer**- las 3 bijus miraban a la 7 colas con una gota en su nuca, en definitiva su forma de perversión era la mas poética y elegante de todas si es que eso era posible.

De regreso con las "chicas normales" estas aun se sentían orgullosas por su victoria rememorando el como les pateaban el trasero –enserio esas perras si que eran una malditas no se como Tsume puede estar relacionada con ellas- todas se le quedaron viendo a la ahora apenada Mikoto nunca solía hablar de esa forma pero el pasar tanto tiempo con estas mujeres le estaba haciendo adoptar ciertas costumbres –que quieres que diga todas las Inuzuka somos así cuando nos sentimos atraídas por un alfa que no esta a nuestro alcance entramos en un frenesí sexual que no se calma hasta que el Alfa nos posee y nos vuelve sus perras aunque por lo que vi con una buena golpiza también se tiene suficiente- todas empezaron a reír como locas mientras en el interior de Amaru cierto biju artificial tenia una gota en su nuca –(**que rayos le vio Naruto_kun a este ato de salvajes y dementes**)- se preguntaba Reibi sin darse cuenta realmente de cómo le llamaba al rubio –bueno propongo que brindemos- dijo Tsunade y en menos de 30 segundos todas tenían ya un vaso son sake en sus manos mientras Tsume se levantaba y tomaba la palabra –por nuestra victoria para que esas aprendas que solo nosotras somo las perras de Naruto_kun- todas sonrieron finalmente la mentalidad de manada de Tsume se les estaba metiendo en la cabeza –**oye**- dijo Katara desde el fondo haciendo a todo mundo mirarla mientras la Inuzuka se reía un poco ante las mujeres que le miraban serias –perdonen, por nosotras la zorra, la tanuki, la escarabajo, la tortuga y las perras de Naruto_kun- todas brindaron con un sonoro salud estaban orgullosas y claro eso iba a terminar en una inmensa borrachera.

Por su parte Naruto levanto los restos de una de las puertas topándose con una sorpresa no muy agradable- diablos aquí hay alguien- de inmediato levanto los escombros topándose con la mujer en cuestión y se puso algo rojo, traía una falda muy corta quizá mas que las que usaba Anko y una especie de blusa todo en tela con estampado de camuflaje, la blusa apenas contenía sus grandes pechos copa d seguramente mas grandes que los de Tsume aunque no por mucho atado al frente con un gran nudo que parecía listo para soltarse, sobre su cuello colgando su banda de Konoha a modo de collar, sobre sus mejillas las marcas características, era de cabello castaño oscuro y corto algo despeinado con un fleco sobre su frente y dos largos mechones a los costados de su cara; sobre su estomago plano se apreciaban varias heridas de consideración que el rubio atendió con algo de sus tradicionales poderes regenerativos pronto ella abrió los ojos y se topo con la azul mirada de Naruto aun sin querer se sonrojo levemente –estas bien hermosa- dijo el rubio quien como siempre no podía resistirse a lanzarle un cumplido a una bella mujer en apuros –si…estoy bien Ishura_sama- respondió la mujer mientras el ojiazul le pedía le llamara por su nombre, la mujer pidió disculpas por su actitud después de todo ella junto a todas las demás casi lo violan –sabes se que sonara extraño pero si fuera con alguna belleza como tu no me molestaría no ver la luz del sol en un par de días- de nuevo ella se puso roja y el rubio sonrío como le encantaba hacerle eso a las mujeres –soy Naruto- dijo el rubio extendiéndole la mano mientras ella le devolvía el saludo –Yurako Inuzuka- se presento ella mientras el rubio besaba su mano y percibía cierto aroma proveniente de ella sabia muy bien que era y para colmo al igual que con Tsume y Hana le resultaba endemoniadamente atrayente –es un gusto conocerte Yurako_chan- ella se puso un poco mas roja y no lo aguanto mas se le lanzo a los brazos y lo beso con fuerza, obvio el rubio no respondió desilusionándola un poco hasta que de pronto las manos del rubio la tomaron suavemente de la espalda mientras tomaba el control del beso en una fiera lucha de lenguas que culmino con su victoria, Yurako lo miro a los ojos mientras sentia su cuerpo calentarse cada segundo mas estaba lista si el rubio la acariciaba un poco mas no dudaría en entregársele ahí y ahora hasta su sometimiento bajo el Ishura sin importarle las consecuencias –saber Yurako_chan quizá deberías irte si ellas te ven aquí ni yo podré protegerte- ella sonrio y se puso un poco roja mientras se retiraba balanceando su trasero de manera demasiado sugerente mientras el rubio usaba todo su autocontrol para que cierta parte de el no se despertara en busca de pelea –(esa mujer si que es sexy me pregunto si Todas las Inuzuka lo serán o solo las que yo conozco)- pensaba el rubio mientras Yurako se alejaba con una gran sonrisa.

A una distancia respetable la mujer fue abordada por otras dos una de ellas de cabello negro y gafas como las de Karin solo que de armazón mas delgado la otra de cabello castaño mucho mas claro ambas tenían una mirada curiosa en sus caras –donde estabas pensamos que algo malo te había pasado cuando no apareciste con las demás después de esa paliza que nos dieron- dijo la chica de lentes mientras la otra se enfocaba en el aroma de Yurako –hueles raro…cielo santo tienes el aroma de Naruto_sama en ti, maldita afortunada dime te lo hizo te sometió anda cuéntanos- insistía ansiosa por conocer los detalles –no lo hicimos el me curo de una heridas y después de besarme me dijo que me fuera porque corría peligro- las dos no escucharon nada aparte de "besarme" por lo que siguió una larga platica sobre el rubio su amabilidad su galantería y sobre todo su presencia que era como todas las mujeres del clan decían inspiraba respeto y unos deseos inmensos de ser su compañera –eres una suertuda enserio lo besaste y quien sabe a lo mejor te va a buscar para que te unas a su manada –Yurako sonrío ante esa idea después de todo para las Inuzuka se estaba volviendo un sueño prácticamente el poder estar junto al rubio –(ya veras Tsume tu no eres la única perra que le gusta a Naruto_sama yo también seré de su manada y le demostrare que soy la mejor de las dos)- pensaba con determinación mientras sus amigas tenían gotas en la nuca conocían esa mirada y sabían bien lo que pensaba -ya se tengo una idea, si jugamos bien chicas las 3 podríamos unirnos a la manada de Naruto_sama- ahora si que estaban interesadas y sin saber el rubio se hallaba ahora inmerso en una confabulación Inuzuka que se supone culminaría cuando las tres fuesen sometidas por el.

De nuevo todo mundo dormía en la mansión Ishura mientras cierta zorra preocupada y en el interior del rubio por fines de conectividad mental se hallaba en trance mientras Kurayami dormía cómodamente en su cuarto con su peluche del rubio y con tapones en la nariz por si sus sueños se volvían algo intensos; abrió los ojos ahora mismo estaba en un lugar lleno de niebla con el suelo húmedo, sus paso resonaban en la inmensidad con un eco semejante al de una cueva mientras buscaba a esa presencia tan rara en Amaru, fue entonces cuando diviso la figura entre las sombras era una figura alargada que se le acercaba despacio, salio de entre la bruma para que ella lograra ver a un ser de piel morado oscuro con una especie de mascara al frente de su cabeza – **Reibi no Menhiru**- dijo la youko al mirar al supuesto biju artificial frente a ella –**hola Natsumi_san**- saludo el ser que se mantuvo frente a la pelirroja que estaba algo confundida –**no va a atacarme** – pregunto confundida al ser sin colas que le miraba con curiosidad –**porque lo haría ya no soy aquella Reibi que conociste cuando estabas dentro de Mito ella hizo algo no se que cosa que me cambio por completo, desde aquel día he estado pensando y meditando hasta que termine dentro de Amaru y decidí darme la oportunidad de tener una amiga, Natsumi_san ya no me interesa asimilar tu poder no te preocupes**- sus palabras eran honestas de eso la zorra estaba segura ya que bajo la guardia y le sonrío a la criatura que cambiaba a su forma humana que de hecho resulto ser una mujer –**y se puede saber como es tu relación con Amaru**- pregunto la pelirroja después de todo necesitaba saber si realmente la relación de las dos era buena no le gustaría exponer al rubio a una jinchuriki inestable –**nos llevamos bien y le aconsejo de vez en cuando pero últimamente esta muy dudosa se que siente algo por Naruto_kun digo el es tan apuesto y fuerte sin contar con que es un caballero pero la pobre Amaru teme que el la rechace cuando se entere de mi**- Natsumi la miraba con esos ojos insinuantes y entrecerrados mientras ella se sentía incomoda ante esa singular forma de mirar –**te gusta**- dijo directa y tajante mientras Reibi volteaba la cara y la zorra sonreía si era un hecho el rubio tenia un cierto encanto para los seres sobrenaturales y eso le hacia sonreír solo le hacia falta toparse con alguna succubus y ahora si que estaría segura de que estaba ante un imán de hembras no humanas –**si te portas bien y te ganas a Naruto_kun no veo porque no puedas ser parte de la familia ya sabes lo que dicen mientras mas mejor**- la sonrisa amplia de la zorra contrastaba con la cara en shock de Reibi mientras esta se despedía y se difuminaba poco a poco –ok donde rayos me metí ahora- Reibi volteo a la distancia mirando una figura caminando entre la bruma reconoció esa voz muy fácilmente y sintiéndose nerviosa decidió que si Amaru no hablaba de ella, ella lo haría.

Naruto se detuvo de golpe cuando esa mujer aparecio, era a falta de palabras preciosa con un largo cabello blanco y unos hermosos ojos azul muy oscuros tenia una especie de adorno en la frente blanco que contrastaba con su piel oscura, sus pechos grandes como los de Anko quiza un poco mas grandes, esa cintura breve esas largas piernas y sus caderas redondeadas lucían espectaculares con el vestido gris que usaba, apenas contenía sus pechos y abrazaba su plano vientre la falda era de corte al lado izquierdo dejando ver la totalidad de su pierna derecha casi hasta la cadera estaba descalza y portaba una pulseras plateadas en los tobillos mientras se acercaba al rubio nerviosa –**hola**- saludo algo apenada mientras Naruto la miraba fijamente –valla dime quien de mis inquilinas es la jinchuriki de tan hermosa biju- ella sintió sus mejillas arder y un tenue sonrojo apareció en ellas de hecho de no ser por su tono de piel se habría visto como Hinata –**soy Reibi y Amaru es mi portadora**- el rubio se puso serio y ella tuvo miedo quizá tenia razón en no querer confiare al rubio este secreto quizá seria como los demás y la echaría a la calle –con que eso era lo que percibía en Amaru_chan con razón siempre se curaba tan rápido y yo pensando que era porque usaba sus habilidades en ella que tonto soy, y dime linda cual de las bijus eres- fue aquí donde inicio la historia del oscuro pasado de Reibi y de su origen artificial es decir su nacimiento no relacionado con Juubi, el rubio estaba impresionado no tenia idea de que seres como ella lograran existir pero bueno si estaba aquí significaba que si era posible o no –yo no te juzgare lo que hiciste se queda en el pasado y en lo que a mi respecta no paso pero bueno supongo que tendré que platicar con Amaru sobre esto, nos vemos después Reiko_chan- y el rubio se desvaneció mientras ella tocaba su corazón y lo sentía latiendo fuera de control –**verdad que Naruto_kun tiene un don**- dijo la voz de Natsumi proviniendo de ningún lugar en especifico mientras la recién nombrada Reiko se sentía feliz, era un hecho Naruto tenia un don con las biju y eso era ya innegable.

Un nuevo día llego y el rubio como siempre entrenaba con Fu sobre su taijutsu que viéndolo bien en ella iba a ser aplastante aunque el rubio pensaba ella lo deseaba usar contra cierto Hyuuga que la golpeo, y no podría estar mas orgulloso de la peliverde que para variar seguía los consejos de Hitomi de ser discreta en su acercamiento al rubio y claro era muy discreto repegarle los pechos a la menor oportunidad por lo que la 7 colas solo se dedicaba a negar con la cabeza ante la actitud de su digámosle protegida; tras el entrenamiento y fiel a su costumbre Tsunade salio corriendo al hospital ya que para variar Amaru no la dejaba en paz ni un segundo pidiéndole que le enseñara algo nuevo, esa niña era una esponja no había duda alguna

-oye Amaru_chan podemos hablar- pregunto el rubio mientras la invitaba a caminar por los terrenos de la residencia Ishura bastante extensos a decir verdad se perdieron entre el montón de árboles que había detrás de la casa

-de que quieres platicar Naruto_kun- estaba nerviosa muy nerviosa ya que el rubio generalmente platicaba con las chicas en la sala no en un lugar tan privado

-Reibi- los ojos de Amaru se abrieron como platos justo antes de que se soltara en una apresurada y muy pero muy sentida disculpa por mentirle al rubio que la escuchaba con una gota en la nuca no esperaba que se fuera a poner así solo por sacar el tema, como pudo la callo y empezaron una verdadera conversación.

En la puerta de la aldea una pequeña carroza se detenía era escoltada por un par de ninjas de Kiri que una vez culminada su misión se retiraban y de la misma descendía una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro solicitando una audiencia con el Hokague cosa que no tardo en conseguir considerando que era hija de un feudal.; de regreso con el rubio este ahora mismo estaba besando a Amaru…quien tras ser aceptada con todo y su carga se le arrojo a los brazos para enseguida unir sus labios a los de Naruto e un honesto beso mientras eran vigilados por cierto ojo de arena que enviaba imágenes a una enorme pantalla de arena que mostraba todo como en una televisión, todas las chicas Ishura contando a Tsunade quien se regreso por ser su día libre detalle que olvido con la insistencia de Amaru, todas miraban la pantalla con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos mientras el rubio aceptaba a Amaru con todo sus detalles, defectos, virtudes y cargas en su vida –vamos Naruto_kun es hora de hacerle el amor a la chica- animo Anko mientras un par de las presentes se ponía roja –genial ahora voy a tener que aguantarme que otra se haya dejado coger por el idiota rubio antes que yo- dijo una malhumorada Tayuya con palomitas de maíz sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

El par se separo y regreso a la casa para decepción de Anko que deseaba todas las que no había tenido intimidad con Naruto miraran al rubio tomar a Amaru con su tradicional estilo que acababa por destrozar la voluntad de la mujer en cuestión atándola a el de por vida o como decía Anko "te lo hace con tanto amor y llega tan adentro que cuando termina te llena como nadie al final sabes que solo su pene te hará gozar de esa forma y mas que feliz terminas enamorada de el" muchas de las presentes no lo dirían pero si, estaban de acuerdo con lo que Anko decía.

El par volvió a la casa y entro a la sala de inmediato Amaru salto sobre Tsunade quien gimió molesta ahora tendría que soportar a la chica por el resto del día, se preguntaba si podría encerrarse con el rubio en su recamara o encerrar a Amaru con el; tocaron a la puerta y Anko paso a su querida amiga Yugao curioso siempre que alguien tenia que venir a esta casa ella era quien los traía muy curioso junto a ella una mujer hermosa de cabello oscuro venia junto con una maleta, todas se le quedaron viendo mientras al rubio se le iluminaba el rostro –Tsunami_chan estas aquí- dijo Naruto haciendo a todas las mujeres verlo –si Naruto_kun he decidido aceptar- dijo ella con una enorme sonrisa ya esperando repetir lo de el otro día en su casa mientras todas miraban al rubio ahora con molestia –dejame adivinar el rubio caliente no se pudo aguantar y se cojio a esa mujer hasta que la enamoro y vino a vivir con el clan- dijo Tayuya algo molesta mas que nada porque otra mas se le adelantaba –bueno no lo diría tan así después de todo Tsunami_chan también estaba bastante caliente-la mujer se puso roja y todas bufaron molestas por la mala broma del rubio –**velo por el lado positivo Naruto_kun ellas no saben nada de Mei...ups ya les dije**- Naruto le lanzo una mirada molesta mientras la zorra que ya se reía siempre gozo al meterlo en problemas y ahora estaba en uno enorme no solo por las chicas sino también por las 3 demonios celosas y listas para despellejarlo.

Mientras en otro lugar específicamente en una oscura cueva cierto rubio traidor estaba platicando con un siniestro cristal que emitía un aura oscura y peligrosa

-¿**Qué es lo que han averiguado ya Minato**?- pregunto con su gruesa y lúgubre vos el verdadero líder de la organización

-sabemos que el 7 colas se perdió por culpa de Ishura aun no sabemos a donde fue, Shukaku parece aun estar en Suna su nuevo Kage aun usa ese escudo de arena todo indica que aun lo tiene, el Nibi no sabemos se suponía que estaba en kumo por no se le ha visto, el 4 colas esta perdido pero ya le seguimos la pista como al 5 colas creemos que esta cerca del país de la hierba, el 6 colas al parecer continua en el país del agua pero no en Kiri, Kisame se encarga de localizarlo, el 8 colas esta en kumo lo hemos visto y bueno Kyubi esta en Konoha- su desprecio al pronunciar "Kyubi" era mas que notorio

-**bien prepárense con los que tenemos confirmados bastara por ahora pronto iniciara la recolección de los bijus**- indico el oscuro ser al rubio que se desvaneció en un destello amarillo –**pronto todo estará en su lugar y el mundo de nuevo temblara bajo los pasos de mi fiel mascota jajajajajaja**- sus risas malignas se desvanecieron cuando el cristal dejo de emitir su poder pero aun así el eco las hizo correr por toda la cueva.

De regreso a Konoha un montón de mujeres asustadas por el frío instinto asesino del rubio estaban ahora alejadas de el, bijus incluidas a decir verdad la única que no se veía afectada era Natsumi mas que nada porque ya estaba acostumbrada a sentirlo, al parecer cuando el rubio les contó de su pequeño encuentro con Mei y después con Tsunami mas el hecho de ser ella un civil las hizo mirarla con cierta malicia –escúchenme bien, Tsunami_chan no es ninja por lo que quiero que la traten bien y que no se aprovechen de ella o de lo contrario se las verán conmigo entendido- todas asintieron desechando sus planes malévolos para con la sonrojada mujer que se sentía bastante feliz de que el rubio la protegiera, fue momento de preguntar por su familia en especial por Inari al parecer el chico consiguió una novia y quiso quedarse en Nami un tiempo para ver como le funcionaba todo –no se como lo hizo el nunca tuvo éxito con las niñas- dijo la pensativa Tsunami mientras las chicas miraba al rubio que solo les dedico su ancha y sepulcral sonrisa ninguna dijo nada, -(parece que lo que le enseñe a Inari funciono bien)- si Naruto le dio un par de consejos al chico la primera vez que se vieron y aunque tardo en ponerlos en practica al parecer le funcionaron bien puesto que consiguió una novia –(me habría encantado tenerlo aquí espero que venga pronto a vivir con nosotros después de todo es parte de la familia)- si el rubio ya consideraba al chico como un miembro del clan y no solo por ser el hijo de Tsunami.

El resto del día las mujeres se la pasaron conociéndose entre si, al parecer ella y Mikoto compartían un gusto especial por la cocina, al final las dos fueron igual de buenas y todo mundo quedo encantado de tener ahora a una segunda y extraordinaria cocinera aunque eso si cuando le tocaba a Sakura cocinar todos preferían comer fuera; el rubio ahora mismo paseaba por la aldea y como siempre el atrayente aroma del ramen lo guió a ichiraku – bienvenido a en que pooo…-Ayame no termino su frase cuando miro al rubio roja y sin palabras –hola Ayame_nechan me das un tazón extragrande para empezar- ella no se movió es mas cuando Naruto se le acerco se puso un poco mas roja justo en ese momento Teuchi entro y por el ángulo parecía que el rubio la estaba besando –DEJA A MI NIÑA PERVERTIDO- el rubio se movió esquivando un enorme chucillo que se clavo en la pared; después de una larga explicación y una disculpa de parte de la aun sonrojada Ayame el rubio se dedico a comer gustoso mientras Teuchi le hacia platica y su hija lavaba algunos platos sin dejar de voltear ocasionalmente a mirara a Naruto –Naruto me agradas mucho muchacho y se que eres un gran hombre pero si juegas con el corazón de mi hija te prometo que te asesino y te corto en pedacitos para servirte con el ramen soy claro- Naruto asintió no tenia idea de donde vino eso pero esa amenaza si que no le agradado nada –(que todos los padres del mundo amenazan así cielos que bueno que Hanzo_sensei no fue padre no me imaginó como me había amenazado)- el rubio sintió escalofríos mientras luchaba por alejar esas ideas de su mente.

De nuevo paseo por las calles de Konoha sin su acosador club de fans que de nuevo era torturado por las bijus, el rubio no lo sabia pero de saberlo no se metería era mejor dejarlas total no las iban a matar quizá solo a lastimar un poco; ajeno a el 3 mujeres Inuzuka lo miraban desde lejos todas con fantasías bastante subiditas de tono donde el rubio las sometía volviéndolas parte de su familia -(pronto seremos tus perras Naruto_sama)- pensaban en perfecta sincronía las mujeres.

Lejos de ahí un barco se acercaba a la costa en su cubierta el "monje" Madara estaba a un lado del serio Musashi Sanada que miraba la costa con una sola idea en mente –(me pregunto a cuantas personas iré a matar antes de aburrirme)- su sonrisa delgada y maligna se dibujo en su cara mientras Madara lo miraba discretamente –una vez que lleguemos a la costa el viaje será al norte esta claro Musashi- el hombre le lanzo una mirad molesta y gélida –dime Sanada odio el nombre de Musashi me trae pésimos recuerdos, así se llamaba mi abuelo- dijo el hombre mientras se perdía un segundo en su tortuosa infancia –supongo que el verlo morir te volvió como eres- esa era claramente una de las cosas mas obvias que uno pensaría pero el rostro serio de nuevo villano indicaba lo contrario –era un maldito el asesino a mi madre para quedarse conmigo después de que mi padre fue asesinado por unos ladrones, me trato como basura me golpeaba, me hacia dormir en las calles, me mataba de hambre todo para hacerme resistente, y luego me entreno hasta dejarme medio muerto cada día hasta los 11 años cuando finalmente me harte nunca fui mas feliz que ese día en que le arranque la cabeza al anciano jejejejejeje- Madara suspiro ante la breve historia eso si que debió ser un infierno de niñez mas aun por ser su propio abuelo el responsable de semejantes recuerdos –(supongo que tienen razón algunos monstruos no nacen…se hacen)- pensaba el enmascarado mirado discretamente al Sanada que sonreía malignamente.

La hora de la cena y en Konoha todo el clan Ishura se reunía a la mesa con su nueva integrante que no paraba de recibir felicitaciones por su excelente sazón, era un bello momento en familia cuando en una nube de humo sobre la mesa apareció una maltratada y herida salamandra -¡Shora!- dijo el rubio alarmado mientras trataba de sanar a su invocación –**mi señor que bueno que logre llegar es terrible Naruto_sama una monstruosidad**- el brillo rojo del rubio sanaba las heridas del animal que respiraba cansado y agitado –**mi señor localicé a la serpiente pero me temo que ya ha mudado de piel, Naruto_sama Orochimaru tiene un nuevo cuerpo y es mucho mas poderoso de lo que nunca ha sido**- dijo la preocupada salamandra mientras escupía un rollo con el informe y el rubio lo tomaba despidiendo a uno de sus mejores espías, el rubio se encamino a la puerta tenia que hablar con el sandaime sobre esto –(ya no podemos esperar mas, ya llego la hora de matar a esa maldita víbora traidora)- pensaba el rubio listo para iniciar la cacería.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo del día de hoy que espero les halla gustado; como vimos ya sabemos quien gano la pequeña guerra fueron las esposas y novias de Naruto aunque también parece que al menos una Inuzuka salio con algo de esta encarnizada lucha ira a prosperar junto a sus amigas o nada les saldrá como desean; también Natsumi se reunió con Reibi y luego fue turno del rubio como dijo la zorra ese suertudo tiene un don, vimos un poco de Minato y de Madara y sabemos un poco mas de la historia de ese tal Sanada; Tsunami llego a Konoha y Natsumi metió en líos al rubio que parece le gusto a Ayame y la amenaza de Teuchi si que fue efectiva, ahora nos hemos enterado Orochimaru tiene cuerpo nuevo ya hay que acabarlo antes de que ataque Konoha y de eso se va a encargar Naruto una buena pelea se vislumbra en el horizonte no creen<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: creen que los planes de Yurako prosperen y de donde rayos comoce a Tsume


	79. C78: Muerte a la serpiente

Hola a todos aquí estoy de nuevo con ustedes con un capitulo donde esperamos halla mucha acción y sobretodo mucha sangre que ya se le extraña, bueno no me alargare mas mejor pónganse a leer por cierto al final les puse un regalito para que se ilustren un poco, bueno ahora si a los reviews

**Great Vampire-Shinso**: tu duda de minato ya lo sabras mas adelante cuando Kasumi lo interrogue, lo de naruto bueno creo que la regeneracion tiene la culpa, y mis mas sinceras felicitaciones pod derrotarla algo que creo yo solo el rubio habia logrado hasta ahora y por ello te brindo todos mis respetos  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: sabes creo que tienes razon pero considerando quienes han influido en el es obvio que algo le iban a pegar, lo agregar habra que esperar a ver  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:que bueno que gustara el cap, lo de masacrar para que esperar no hay mejor momento que el presente y de gaara mmm tendras que esperar para averiguarlo, lo de los fines de semana es porque casi siempre salgo de la ciudad o me la paso de vago ya sabes hay que vivir en algun momento no?  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:pues así resulto el pleito jejeje, si es un iman ese rubio, lo de tsunami creo que era obvio que diria si, lo de mei no descartemos que no halla aceptado aunque quien sabe, lo de Ayame es verdad e imaginate si mikoto y tsunami cocinan bien que pasaria si ayame les enseñara a cocinar ramen como en inchiraku,si Sanada va a ser un gran problema,lo de que hara el rubio no creo que alguien desee everiguarlo  
><strong>Kentanaka1350<strong>:lo de las 3 inuzukas ya estaba contemplado desde hace tiempo jje y ya veras lo que pasa cuando se junten con tsume y hana ahi va a arder troya, y para que no desesperes aqui esta el nuevo cap  
><strong>Dark Kurogane<strong>:gracias por el review y lo de mezclar a las hermanas creo que me leiste el pensamiento jejejeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:jeje no creo que merezca un monumento,si fue un error insultarlas sin saber de que son capaces y a lo mejor esas 3 si logran su cometido el punto es como se pondra el resto de las inuzuka cuando se entere,si nueba biju y las otras dos acercandose al rubio cada dia mas,jajaja que comes que adivinas con las ideas no muy santas esas mujeres detestan a los pervertidos y piensan unas cosas,si ya es hora de algo de lucha y si Sanada se volvio como es por su abuelo

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 78: Muerte a la serpiente<strong>

Sarutobi estaba callado tras leer el informe de la salamandra espía del rubio, el hecho de que su alumno traidor cometiera la abominación de arrebatarle el cuerpo a alguien para lograr extender su vida y peor aun si lo que la invocación del rubio averiguo era correcto el sanin de las serpientes se había hecho de un cuerpo formidable que aunado a su propio poder lo volvían mucho mas fuerte y peligroso, en estos momentos el Nandaime se arrepentía de que su debilidad le hubiese impedido acabar con la vida de Orochimaru cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora sus errores atormentaban a las nuevas generaciones y amenazaban con acabar con la aldea de la hoja si no se hacia nada al respecto.

-Hokage_sama, si me lo perite deseo tomar la misión de asesinar a Orochimaru- todo mundo hokage y anbu estaba incrédulo, no hubo bromas, no había buen humor ni sonrisa en esa cara estaba serio y le hablaba a Sarutobi con mucho respeto

-Naruto se de tus capacidades pero creo que esta misión requiere de alguien con mas nivel- dijo el hombre haciendo al rubio mirarle fijamente a la cara

-tu no le ganaras, no pudiste cuando el era mas débil fuera por lo que fuera ahora no eres nada para el y te guste o no si vas tu te matara, déjame ir a mi ya lo derrote una vez y soy mas fuerte eso debe compensar su nueva fuerza anda no seas terco- el hokage se le quedo viendo seriamente

Todo mundo guardaba silencio después de todo el rubio acababa de faltarle totalmente el respeto a su líder y eso no podía ser nada bueno menos por la forma en que Sarutobi lo miraba se notaba que estaba bastante molesto sin dejar de mirar fijamente a los azules ojos de Naruto quien no se movía ni un ápice –la misión es tuya pero no quiero que vallas solo- dijo Sarutobi tomando asiento de nuevo todos los anbu suspiraron aliviados de tener que someter al rubio no acabarían bien –esta bien quiero a Anko, Kin y Tayuya- el Sandaime miro fijo al rubio sabia que las elegiría a ellas después de todo quien pelearía mas ferozmente contra el que aquellas a quienes torturo y lastimo –tienes a las dos pero a Anko no ella tiene una importante misión de captura, interrogación y eliminación y no puedo retirarla de ella-el rubio asintió antes de retirarse mientras Sarutobi miraba por la ventana pronto anochecería en Konoha, -(creo que el damiyo tiene razón hay un gran prospecto de kage aquí)- pensó Sarutobi con una sonrisa mientras miraba al rubio alejándose entre las calles de Konoha.

Obviamente cuando el rubio les informo de su misión estallaron reclamos y demás argumentos no había vuelto ni hacia dos semanas y ya tenia que salir a una misión fácilmente rango "s" que no le garantizaba el regreso, basto una mirada seria del rubio para que todas guardaran silencio y no dijeran nada –el es un peligro para todos en las naciones elementales, tiene que ser detenido y si lo que m informaron es correcto es posible que el único ninja de Konoha que pueda pelear con el sea yo- todas aceparos sus palabras y asintieron ahora el rubio se retiraba a dormir había que descansar y alistarse para el viaje al igual que Kin y Tayuya mientras Anko maldecía el no poder ver al rubio destrozar a Orochimaru.

A la mañana siguiente y sin perder tiempo el trío partió con rumbo al noreste donde se suponía el sanin traidor se reuniría con algunos mercenarios para tratar de reunir un ejercito para atacar la aldea de la hoja, y no podían darse el lujo de aguardar a la ofensiva –hacia donde vamos Naruto_kun- pregunto Kin con curiosidad mientras el rubio avanzaba al frente con ansiedad y deseos de hallar ya al sanin traidor –al Noreste Kin_chan , tardaremos como 2 días en llegar si continuamos a esta velocidad- indico el rubio mientras apretaban un poco el paso había mucho terreno que cubrir y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Un día después en una oscura guarida nuestro de nuevo enmascarado villano guiaba por los solitarios pasillos a su acompañante que no dejaba de mirar en todas direcciones –necesitas un decorador de interiores- dijo con burla en su voz mientras Madara avanzaba hasta el salón donde ya aguardaba el cristal, tan pronto entraron el enmascarado se arrodillo ante el cristal mientras el sujeto lo miraba con curiosidad –mi señor ya le he traído a Musashi Sanada- dijo respetuoso al cristal frente a el –obedeces a una piedra brillante si que estas loco no te molestes yo se por donde esta la salida creo- se dio la vuelta listo para irse inclusive dio un par de pasos cuando la maligna sensación le llego al cuerpo

-**es un placer conocerte Musashi Sanada**- dijo la perversa voz proveniente del cristal de aura oscura al que el Sanada miraba con curiosidad

-bien eso no se ve todos los días eres una piedra parlante- dijo reprimiendo muy bien el escalofrío que luchaba por brotar en su espalda la sensación que eso producía era muy tétrica

-**tengo una generosa oferta para ti Musashi Sanada oferta que se aceptaras después de todo tu familia ya ha tenido tratos conmigo antes**- eso solo pico la curiosidad de sujeto que ahora prestaba mucha mas atención a sus palabras, aunque fuese una piedra parlante.

En medio del bosque frente a una fogata el rubio Ishura contemplaba la ahora calma nocturna mientras sus compañeras de misión dormían cómodamente cada una en su respectiva tienda de campaña, a decir verdad estaba algo emocionado después de todo en sus anteriores dos encuentros el sanin traidor mostró ser un buen oponente y sin duda con este nuevo cuerpo seria aun mas poderoso y mejor a la hora del combate –(esta vez morirías Orochimaru)- pensó el rubio haciéndose la promesa de acabar con su vida no solo por el o por la seguridad de la aldea sino por todo el mal que le hizo a esas 3 mujeres solo por ellas el acabaría con la vida del hombre pálido; de regreso con nuestros villanos Musashi Sanada sonreía ante lo que acababa de escuchar –si esa es su oferta entonces estoy a sus servicios jefe solo espero que cuando realice sus metas no se olvide de mi recompensa- dijo el hombre con esa delgada sonrisa tan característica de el –**yo cumpliré siempre y cuando tu logres lo que te he pedido ahora Madara lleva a nuestro invitado ante Pain y explícale la situación**- el cristal dejo de brillar y el dueto comenzó a caminar en busca del hombre de ojos anillados –y dime Madara, que tan fuerte es ese tal Naruto- pregunto con una malévola sonrisa en su cara mientras Madara sonreía bajo su mascara este hombre era directo en sus intereses y eso le agradaba.

Tras un largo día de viaje y una noche bastante tranquila el grupo de la hoja se acercaba a gran velocidad al punto del encuentro, frente a ellos en una zona relativamente despejada se apreciaban 3 figuras conversando tranquilamente –muy bien Orochimaru es mío ustedes encárguense de los otros dos si es muy peligroso no duden en retirarse es una orden- sus palabras duras eran clara señal de que hablaba enserio y ninguna de ellas se atrevió a contradecirlo en este momento; el sanin de las serpientes hablaba con el mercenario un supuesto líder de un comando de guerreros de buen nivel siempre dispuestos a una masacre que les dejara una buena ganancia –estas loco atacar la aldea de la hoja eso es un suicidio por muy sanin que seas- dijo el hombre molesto de que su oferta de trabajo resultase algo como esto –tu no sabes lo poderoso que soy ahora – la sonrisa del hombre era bastante perversa pero su acompañante notaba las presencias acercándose –señor- dijo con su voz calmada dándole a entender al sanin de la cercanía de su enemigo –si ya los sentí es una pena no puedo dejarte ir si te atrapan te sacaran la información de lo que planeo- sin decir mas saco un kunai de su manga y le corto la garganta al mercenario sin piedad alguna regando su sangre por todos lados incluido su pecho.

Naruto y compañía llegaron en ese momento solo para ver la escena con el hombre muerto en el suelo, de inmediato el rubio apretó un poco los puños al reconocer a quien le acompañaba –valla pero si eres tu Naruto_kun y vienes con dos de mis queridas ninjas como han estado Kin_chan, Tayuya_chan supongo que bien no es así- dijo con ese tono malévolo y perverso que siempre usaba al hablar con sus enemigos –cierra tu estupida boca pedófilo de pacotilla o te arrancare los pulmones para usarlos de gaitas- dijo la siempre serena y calmada Tayuya mientras la sonrisa en la cara de Orochimaru crecía – siempre tan amable no Tayuya_chan- la mujer pelirroja no lo soporto mas y se lanzo contra el sanin pero una enorme estalactita de cristal rosado se interpuso en su camino –gracias mi querida Guren ahora porque no te llevas a las niñas mientras Naruto_kun y yo jugamos un poco- de inmediato la mujer de labios pintados lanzo un jutsu ofensivo haciendo brotar del suelo cristales duros en un intento de golpearlas era un ataque de largo alcance que las alejo bastante de los dos ninjas hasta que se perdieron de vista entre los árboles del bosque, -ahora que estamos a solas Naruto_kun permíteme ser el que ataque primero- y sin decir mas se lanzo contra el rubio.

Un puñetazo frontal que Naruto bloqueo con maestría para contra atacar con una patada al vientre que el sanin igualmente bloqueo solo para girar en el aire y lanzarle al rubio una patada a la cara Naruto la esquivo y lanzo un certero derechazo que golpeo el estomago de Orochimaru quien por un segundo trastabillo fu suficiente para que el rubio le conectara una patada ascendente que lo lanzo al aire varios metros, gracias a su habilidad el sanin aterrizo de pie –eres mas fuerte que antes Naruto_kun pero yo tambien- ataco de nuevo ahora mucho mas rápido que antes y conecto un izquierdazo al rostro de Naruto que se ladeo por la fuerza del golpe mientras algo de saliva se escapaba de su boca, sin darle tiempo de nada el sanin traidor lo tomo por la espada con un rodillazo a la columna haciendo al rubio exclamar de dolor solo para conectarle un codazo al rostro que clavo al rubio contra el suelo –ahora quien es mas débil Naruto_kun- dijo con arrogancia el criminal mientras el rubio yacía en el piso con los ojos cerrados, se movió deprisa girando sobre si mismo en el piso conectando un par de poderosas patadas a la cara del hombre de cabello oscuro que salio volando un par se metros, estaba molesto escupiendo algo de sangre mientras el rubio de rodillas al suelo lo miraba con es ancha y espeluznante sonrisa –eres mas fuerte pero sigo siendo mejor que tu en taijutsu no te parece- el sanin bufo molesto era verdad el rubio era mejor no solo en resistencia y fuerza aparentemente también en astucia y la sangre que le salía de la comisura de sus labios era prueba de ello.

En medio del bosque un domo de cristal protegía a Guren de la incesante lluvia de agujas de Kin quien usando chakra aumentaba su dureza haciendo que de manera asombrosa se quedasen clavadas en el cristal que poco a poco se llenaba de grietas debilitando su estructura, un crujido y una gran grieta cruzo el domo haciendo a la mujer abrir los ojos -(solo con agujas penetro mi domo)- pensó con sorpresa mientras la pelirroja arrojaba una considerablemente bala de roca contra ella apenas la eludió –valla quien diría que la vaca lechera (Tsunade) tenia razón usar algo mas que mi flauta es muy útil- en Konoha por alguna razón la ojimiel sentía ganas de torcerle el cuello a Tayuya, Guren se asomo de entre los restos del domo lista para seguir – se dan cuenta que no he peleado enserio porque no se detienen y me escuchan un momento mi señor esta interesado en ustedes- dijo la mujer haciendo que las dos la mirasen con odio en sus caras –váyanse al diablo tu y la serpiente que solo nos quiere para usarnos en sus enfermos experimentos ahora si bruja de vidrio prepárate que vamos a reducirte a pedazos lista Kin- la pelinegra asintió con sus agujas en las manos brillando intensamente, atacaron de frente listas para asesinar a la serena Guren que sabía muy bien la diferencia de nivel entre ellas y su persona –si lo quieren así entonces será de la manera difícil- sin decir mas sus manos volaron en sellos y cientos de cristales brotaron del suelo en una poderosa lluvia cristalina y dura –maldita- apenas pudo levantar un muro de roca para proteger a ambas pero Tayuya podía sentir como su pequeña pared estaba cimbrándose ante semejante ataque y poco a poco se destrozaba –hay que movernos- indico Kin pero fue muy tarde Guren ya estaba detrás de ellas lista para atacar –son mías- y sin mas ataco sin piedad alguna a las compañeras de Naruto.

De regreso con el rubio en este momento eludía otro desesperado ataque de taijutsu de Orochimarui quien para variar acabo en el suelo molesto y frustrado –con eso no me vas a ganar ya deberías saberlo- la voz serena y molesta del rubio denotaba su desilusión ante la nueva fuerza del sanin de las serpientes, Orochimaru se levanto ahora con una cara seria cosa muy rara en el y listo para acabar al rubio ahora con su especialidad –Doton: doryuundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- y el enorme reptil apareció con un rugido poderoso lanzándose sobre el rubio a una velocidad insospechada, como siempre Naruto rodó a un costado mientras el gran surco del ataque quedaba a un costado de el, tuvo que saltar cuando el suelo retumbo y mas de una veintena de estacas de roca emergieron listas para empalarlo aterrizo algo lejos solo para ver a 5 sonrientes sanin viéndolo –que puedo decir tu gusto por los clones es contagioso- los 5 individuos se separaron atacando de frente pronto el rubio estaba saltando eludiendo múltiples balas de roca shurikens y demás ataques menores todos con dirección a su cabeza si el quería bien muerto al rubio lo mas pronto posible, se harto y paso a la ofensiva.

Un enorme shuriken de roca emergió del suelo a las manos del rubio que lo arrojo con fuerza en dirección de los clones dos de ellos fueron despedazados mientras corría con un poderoso puño eléctrico ya cargado, conecto a la cabeza del clon con gran fuerza descendente tirándolo al suelo y aplastándole el cráneo contra las rocas del piso, salto en el aire eludiendo otra andanada de surikens y como siempre sacándolos de quien sabe donde 5 kunais volaron contra el clon todos al rostro, cayo y se despedazo, se enfilo entonces contra el sanin traidor quien ya tenia su ataque listo –toma esto Naruto_kun, Futon: dai dageki (elemento viento: gran soplo)- su pecho se hinco y expulso una gran corriente de viento que hizo a Naruto retroceder mientras se cubría el rostro con los brazos y un par de cortes aparecían en su ropa, se detuvo el ataque y de nuevo el rubio estaba bastante lejos del sanin traidor –bueno basta de juegos pasemos a la verdadera pelea- tras el cuello de Orochirmaru su propio sello a manera de limitador brillo y una de sus comas se desvanecio mientras se envolvía en el perverso y podrido chakra los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos cuando el poder del sanin se dejo sentir en la zona de la batalla –(es imposible es tan poderoso como Yagura usando el poder de Katara_chan)- pensó el rubio al sentir el verdadero poder del pelinegro de piel pálida –aquí voy de nuevo Naruto_kun, Katon: eien no hono (elemento fuego : flama eterna)- una llamarada brillante e intensa salio de su boca y se precipito contra el rubio que pronto se vio envuelto en las ardientes flamas que fundían el suelo con facilidad –AAAAAHHHH- grito de dolor al sentir su carne quemándose hasta el hueso –es una broma- dijo con esa ancha sonrisa antes de estallar en una gigantesca explosión de agua que extinguió las flamas.

En medio del bosque Kin y Tayuya haían sido derrotadas con una facilidad demasiado pasmosa, en sus ojos se preciaba el dolor de la derrota y la tristeza de saber que le causarían dolor al rubio con sus inminentes muertes estaban atrapadas dentro de cristal del mismo modo que aquel general que el rubio asesino en Kiri y frente a ellas Guren apretaba su puño –tienen suerte que mi señor las quiera si no las mataría aquí mismo- ellas prefrían morir que ser conejillos de indias de Orochimaru pero lamentablemente parecía que su destino era siempre acabar en manos del perverso sanin que ahora de lograr escapara a su lucha con el rubio se desquitaría con ellas solo podían pedir a dios que en el primer experimento muriesen.

Orochimaru estaba molesto ahora estaba todo mojado y ni cuenta se dio cuando el rubio se reemplazo con ese raro clon explosivo de agua, su mente hizo "click" cuando recordó la afinidad del rubio pero ya era muy tarde –Raiton: dnki keburu (elemento rayo: cadena eléctrica)- un brillante e inusualmente liso relámpago corrió contra Orochimaru quien gracias a sus reflejos lo eludió pero al tocar el agua del suelo la electricidad corrió por ella paralizándolo mientras el ataque lo sujetaba con fuerza, era casi una cadena o látigo brillante que ahora lo sostenía el rubio mirándolo con esa espeluznante sonrisa –te atrape- dijo con su voz gruesa y su sonrisa aun mas ancha antes de dejar fluir toda la electricidad que hizo al sanin gritar como pocas veces en su vida, se levanto humeando y algo tambaleante –te subestime Naruto_kun pero no volverá a pasar- las dos comas restantes de su sello se desvanecieron mientras de nuevo el poder del malévolo hombre se incrementaba considerablemente.

-Doton: daidjishin (elemento tierra: gran terremoto)- el suelo bajo los pies del rubio y en todo el bosque tembló mientras rocas enormes sobre salían del suelo tratando de aplastar al rubio Ninja de la hoja que de nuevo se elevo en el aire, eso era lo que Orochimaru quería –Futon: eakira ha –(elemento aire: onda asesina de aire)- dio una palmada produciendo una enorme onda de aire que se precipito sobre el rubio a una velocidad mortal, no la pudo eludir y lo golpeo de frente –aaaargggg- fue disparado en el aire tras el asesino impacto que lo hizo volar hasta perderse entre los árboles -kukukuku ahora comprendes quien es el mas poderoso Naruto_kun kukukuku- su risa perversa era señal clara de su enorme confianza.

-(bien es mucho mas fuerte que Yagura eso es un hecho, hora de dejar de jugar)- pensó Naruto mientras se levantaba del tronco sobre el que estaba tirado ni siquiera salio del bosque cuando dejo que su poder despertara; las risas de Orochimaru callaron al sentir el poderoso chakra del rubio un brillo morado claro y resplandeciente se apreciaba entre los árboles mientras el rubio volvía a la zona de pelea aun rodeado por la ya desvaneciente aura de poder –(que, el chakra no se puede ver entonces como es posible que halla estado rodeado por el)- bien tercer round Orochimaru- dijo el rubio con esa gran sonrisa tan bien aprendida de su maestro –(tengo un mal presentimiento)- pensó el sanin de las serpientes.

Como pudo alzo un muro de roca para detener el poderoso y rugiente disco de agua que golpeo con una fuerza demoledora casi rompe su muro, -imposible solo era agua- dijo alarmado mientras su muro era hecho trizas por un brillante puño del rubio; en Konoha todas las mujeres que no fueron a la misión miraban reprobatoriamente a la zorra perezosa que decidió no acudir a la misión junto a Naruto al considerarle demasiado aburrida temía por la seguridad del rubio no por nada el sanin era considerado un enemigo extraordinario –**ya dejen de preocuparse el, no le ganara a Naruto_kun simplemente no esta a su altura**- dijo ella llena de confianza al mismo tiempo el rubio azotaba a Orochimaru contra el suelo con una poderosa patada descendente y el sanin rodaba solo para lanzar una bala de roca que el rubio corto fácilmente con una cuchilla de viento que zumbante hirió al pelinegro traidor en un hombro; le preguntaron el como estaba segura a la zorra que solo sonreía con orgullo y se podía decir cierta arrogancia –**porque Naruto_kun tiene mucho mas chakra del que todas ustedes juntas podrían reunir**- el enorme dragón de roca de Orochimaru se doblegaba de manera increíble bajo las poderosas flamas del rubio que ahora mismo lo reducía a poco menos que rocas semi fundidas, el sanin desesperado ataco de frente solo para ser elevado en el aire por un poderoso puñetazo que casi le rompe la quijada solo para ser atrapado en el furioso tornado de viento que lo hacia girar sin control antes de arrojarlo con muchos mas cortes sangrantes con mucha fuerza contra el suelo reboto dejando todo salpicado de sangre –p…porque eres tan poderoso se supone que este cuerpo es asombroso porque- preguntaba el sanin aterrado sabia muy bien que ahora el rubio no lo iba a dejar escapar,- **digamos que si Naruto_kun fuese un biju dado su enorme chakra debería tener cuando menos 7 colas**- todo mundo se quedo callado ante la revelación mientras el rubio marchaba al sanin con su brazo derecho brillando su espada eléctrica estaba cargada –listo para morir- dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa que en este momento parecía digna de cualquier ser demoniaco, como pudo Orochimaru se levanto y puso distancia entre ellos arrojando cientos de serpientes que pronto fueron despedazadas y se esfumaron en bocanadas de humo –correr no te servirá y lo sabes porque de mi- se desvaneció en el aire –no puedes huir- dijo a su espalda solo para conectar el ya conocido puñetazo de fuego eléctrico que lo hizo surcar el aire de nuevo u caer con dolor varias de sus costillas se rompieron con ese golpe –(es demasiado poderoso es un verdadero monstruo, no quería usarlo aun pero no tengo opción si no quiero morir)- como pudo se enderezo escupiendo mientras Naruto lo miraba con diversión esperando otro de sus tontos intentos de atacar en este momento su poder ya estaba muy mermado quizá menos de la mitad ahora mismo, trazo muchos sellos bastante raros y dejo ir su ultimo recurso – Edo Tensei- y del suelo emergió un gran ataúd con un símbolo muy peculiar –sabes el buen Kabuto trabajo en esta versión mejorada de la técnica que ya no posee limite de tiempo ahora Naruto_kun porque no le dices hola- la tapa del ataúd con el símbolo de la salamandra se movió y dejo ver a una versión revivida de Hanzo.

Salio y el ataúd desapareció bajo tierra mientras la cara del rubio estaba llena de sorpresa e indignación –bien Hanzo ve y saluda a tu alumno- Orochimaru no era tonto no le costo mucho comprender que el rubio fue alumno de este hombre lo que ahora mismo le daba la ventaja emocional –voy a asesinarte mocoso estupido- dijo la voz semi muerta de Hanzo antes de que cargase de frente con sus puños brillantes, así es el raiken Naruto lo aprendió de el, sus golpes poderosos eran bloqueados con facilidad por el rubio que eludía todo era mas fuerte de lo que recordaba de seguro la técnica también lo fortalecía, Orochimaru reía perverso al ver al rubio eludir los ataques incesantes de su maestro –pelea mocoso anda eres un ninja o solo otro estupido al que asesinare- dijo Hanzo justo antes de conectar un puñetazo a la cara del rubio que voló un par de metros mientras el sanin se carcajeaba, despacio Naruto se incorporo mientras Hanzo de nuevo atacaba de frente, se detuvo de golpe cuando el puño izquierdo del ojiazul se clavo en su estomago con fuerza, giro sobre si mismo y le dio una patada a la cabeza que lo hizo caer a un costado lo sujeto de la muñeca y jalándole con fuerza lo regreso solo para conectar un poderosísimo golpe eléctrico a su cuello partiéndolo de un golpe, Hanzo cayo al suelo mientras sus ojos volvían a ser los que el rubio conocía, una sonrisa ancha y llena de orgullo adorno el cuerpo del hombre mientras este se disolvía en el piso –a tus enemigos no les tengas piedad…ellos no te la tendrán- y sin mas Hanzo regreso al otro mundo mientras Orochimaru estaba incrédulo el rubio no dudo ni un segundo en asesinar a su maestro –el fue un gran maestro me enseño mucho aunque a veces sentí que solo me torturaba por diversión- dijo el rubio con una voz calmada y un rostro serio e inexpresivo –y tu te atreviste a revivirlo solo para ver si por eso el lograba matarme de ser así no mereciera llamarme su alumno…profanaste su cuerpo, manchaste su recuerdo con tu asquerosa influencia, Orochimaru ¡voy a arrancarte la cabeza!- grito el furioso rubio dejando salir todo su instinto asesino de ser posible uno juraría que Orochimaru estaba aun mas blanco.

Se acerco a pasos firmes mientras el sanin sentia la muerte cernirse sobre el a pasos agigantados –(maldición no creí que llegara a este punto para revivirlo necesitare casi todo el chakra que me queda pero no le ganaras de eso estoy bien seguro)- de nuevo trazo los sellos de su técnica prohibida elevando u nuevo ataúd con un escudo a colores rojo y blanco, la taba bajo revelando al hombre recién revivido de largo cabello negro y usando una especie de armadura samurai de color rojo oscuro, abrió sus ojos negros y salio del ataúd mirando a su alrededor el rubio no tenia idea de quien era este tipo pero algo en el le decía que el si era un verdadero oponente –bien Naruto_kun déjame presentarte a mi mas poderoso aliado, Madara Uchiha- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos

No era tonto las historias del co fundador de la aldea de la hoja eran muchas y se decía era uno de los ninjas mas asombrosos jamás vistos sin mencionar que su basto poder era algo a lo que mucho hombre en las naciones elementales temían, decir que estaba nervioso seria mentir pero eso si también estaba muy ansioso de poder medirse ante semejante hombre que solo fue derrotado por el abuelo de Tsunade –anda mi querido Madara acaba con ese estorbo- el hombre miro al rubio listo para pelear y esbozo una ligera sonrisa que se desvaneció de nuevo en su serio rostro –no- dijo Madara dejando a los dos presentes sin palabras –te estas negando a mis ordenes tu res mi marioneta recuérdalo ahora obedéceme- dijo el sanin molesto como era posible algo así el lo revivió se suponía que debía obedecerlo ciegamente, Madara se volteo hacia el con un sharingan bastante extraño en sus ojos y mirándolo fijamente –nunca vuelvas a invocarme patético ninja si lo quieres muerto mátalo tu mismo- y el legendario Uchiha se desvaneció en polvo como Hanzo dejando al rubio con cara de no puedo creerlo –bueno eso fue extraño, pero creo que ya es hora de cumplir lo que dije- su sonrisa se torció oscura y ancha mientras e acercaba al ahora demasiado débil Orochimaru quien se alejaba como podía del rubio.

-no espera no puedes hacerlo- dijo el sanin al borde del pánico mientras el rubio caminaba despacio –dejame ir te prometo que...que nunca volver a atacar Konoha anda es una gran oferta- dijo mientras el rubio tenia ese brillo psicópata en sus ojos al igual que su maestro –no puedes hacerlo espera ya se te mostrare como ser inmortal nunca tendrás que morir es mas se lo enseñare a Tsunade para que puedan estar juntos siempre que dices- sus apalabras desesperadas solo hacían mas feliz al rubio el verlo suplicar por su vida era algo que francamente le resultaba entretenido, -espera piénsalo tu y ella juntos por siempre podrán tener toda la familia que se les de la gana cualquiera aceptaría sin dudar porque tu no- estaba aterrado sabia bien que el rubio lo asesinaría en cuanto lo sujetara –yo nuca dejaría que uno de tus asquerosos jutsus tocara a Tsunade_chan ahora se hombre…o lo que seas y muere con dignidad- dijo el rubio sujetándolo de la camisa –ya se te mostrare como quitarle el sello a Anko se que ella te importa- el rubio le dio un rodillazo que lo doblo hasta el suelo y sujeto con su mano izquierda su hombro y con la derecha la parte superior de su cabeza –ya le quite el sello a Anko_chan, ahora muere- y jalo con fuerza mientras el gritaba de dolos suplicando que parase, la sangre broto como en un geiser cuando la cabeza del sanin traidor se desprendió de su cuello y su cuerpo cayo al suelo entre espasmos nerviosos y con la profusa hemorragia brotando y llenando el suelo del liquido rojo, el rubio miro la cara de Orochimaru dolor y terror era lo que mostraban sus ojos sin vida –Hanzo_sensei tenia razón arrancarle la cabeza a tus enemigos mas odiados si que es satisfactorio- dijo el rubio sellando la cabeza del sanin en un rollo para centrarse en las chicas paralizadas, llegaron justo cuando le arranco la cabeza y las 3 estaban en shock ante semejante brutalidad, sin decir nada Guren se desvaneció en la tierra con molestia en el rostro mientras el rubio se acercaba a sus cautivas compañeras –bueno se ven preciosas ahí adentro es una pena que tenga que sacarlas- dijo con esa sonrisa de conquistador sonrojando a ambas mujeres.

A la distancia era observado por un par de ojos negros que apreciaron el desenlace del combate –el tiene talento- dijo a la nada mientras se daba media vuelta y se alejaba del sitio antes de ser notado por el rubio –(no tengo mucho tiempo cuando se me agote el chakra me iré de este mundo tengo que asegurarme de que lo que sentí solo fue un error, si no habrá demasiados problemas, supongo que es como decías viejo amigo tenia que aprender a sellar mejor pero nunca te escuche Hashirama)- si el resucitado Madara Uchiha estaba aun entre los vivos alejándose con una encomienda personal.

Nota adicional: algunos se han preguntado quien carajos es Musashi Sanada pues bien aquí les pongo un pequeño fragmento de su historia para que lo conozcan un poco mas.

Nacido en la isla del buitre hijo de Kimiko y Takato Shiruka un exitoso comerciante del pueblo, su madre Kimiko era la única hija de Musashi Sanada uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del clan que huyeron de las naciones elementales cuando se les cazo para exterminarlos a considerárseles demasiado monstruosos para existir, el viejo hombre se sintió decepcionado y asqueado cuando su hija se negó a seguir la tradición guerrera del clan por lo que fue rechazada y repudiada por su propio padre, en un intento de congraciarse con el le puso su nombre a su hijo no le importo un comino; lamentablemente cuando el pequeño tenia 4 años su padre Takato fue asesinado durante un robo bastante sospechoso dejando a su madre desprotegida ante los malos hombres que buscaban aprovecharse de su belleza como ultima opción acudió a su padre que sin mas remedio la acepto, en menos de un año el viejo hombre noto como el pequeño niño aprendía a gran velocidad y parecía tener una extraordinaria condición decidió entrenarlo un poco cosa que horrorizo a su madre ya que ella consideraba que eso de entrenar a niños desde los 4 años era una abominación que termino por acabar con el clan, en un arrebato de ira el hombre le arranco el corazón con un jutsu de viento ignorando que el pequeño lo miraba todo desde una rendija en la puerta, desde ese dia dio inicio un infierno.

Lo obligo a dormir en las calles y lo hizo competir con animales hambrientos por comida todo en busca de volverlo mas resistente, lo golpeo y torturo sin piedad alguna buscando que el pequeño de solo 5 años en ese entonces dejara de llorar al final su corazón finalmente se rompió y ya no lloro mas fue cuando dio inicio el mas monstruoso entrenamiento que alguien halla recibido, en muchas ocasiones le partió brazos y piernas y aun con ellos rotos lo hacia entrenar en búsqueda de hacer que el mundo recordase de nuevo el apellido Sanada, después de cumplir los once años y tras casi morir por el hombre que asesino a su madre Musahi no lo aguanto mas y con un enorme cuchillo de la cocina apuñalo al hombre en la espalda inmovilizándolo mientras bebía te y le dijo al oído –no te preocupes yo me encargare de que todo el mundo recuerde y tema el apellido Sanada- su sonrisa malévola y expresión enloquecida hicieron al viejo hombre comprender su gran error, en búsqueda de su ambición destruyo a su único nieto y creo un monstruo que nunca se detendría, lo decapito con sumo placer mientras una delgada sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara –eso se sintió muy bien ahora donde estaban esos pergaminos secretos- después de ese día nadie lo volvió a ver pero las muertes y desapariciones comenzaron hasta el día en que las islas quedaron deshabitadas a excepción de un solo hombre.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí esta el nuevo capitulo como vimos el rubio ya mato a Orochimaru y sabemos de que tamaño es su chakra francamente es enorme no les parece, vimos de nuevo a Guren que aun trabajaba para Orochimaru al parecer, y tambien como acto desesperado la serpiente revivió a hanzo quien le dio un ultimo consejo al rubio antes de morir y después trajo a Madara quien lo mando a volar y se disolvió, pero como vimos aun anda por ahí me pregunto ¿Qué cosa ira a revisar que le preocupa tanto? Y si les anexe una nota con un poco del pasado de Musashi Sanada como vimos es tal y como dijo Madara "algunos monstruos no nacen…se hacen"<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal la infancia de Sanada traumatica no


	80. C79: El sonido de un corazon

Hola buenos días y feliz miércoles, bueno primero que nada un anuncio, es semana santa y como tal hay vacaciones en mi país por lo que unos amigos y yo nos largamos a la playa mañana en la mañana no se si alcance a subir el capitulo por lo que les digo que es muy probable que el jueves y viernes no publique y regrese hasta el lunes o martes aun no estoy seguro pero eso si no teman que yo volveré a continuar este fic, por lo pronto ahí les dejo el nuevo capitulo y ultimo de la semana creopero ahora vamos a los reviews

**Silber D. Wolf**: me hace feliz que te gustara el pleito y si fue todo un fatality y aqui esta el nuevo cap espero te guste  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:si me parecio buena idea que madara dejara a orochimaru con un palmo de narices jejeje,buen punto se me fue ese detalle ni hablar,quiza podria diseñalre alguna clase de sello de abroscion de chakra algo como el modo sanin para que no desaparezca pero rejuvenerlo no serviria tecnicamente no es su cuerpo el que esta usando,tendre presete ese detalle no te preocupes y no no alucinas ella actua parecido a ellas  
><strong>kentanaka1350<strong>:cierto ya se extrañaba la violencia y espero que este cap tambien te guste  
><strong>Tenshi no Geni<strong>: que bueno qu te parecio emocionante y si lo que hara madara es la cuestion importante aqui  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:ese era el punto que fuese inesperado y si es una mision importante, sip guren las perdono aunque ya veras porque,el cuerpo era fuerte coaiderando que antes tenia el nivel de un kage y con el se volvio mas fuerte que yagura el problema es que el rubio era mas fuerte mucho mas  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si que bueno que te gusto y la escena de natsumi vino de pronto y me parecio buena idea agregarla,claro que las supero guren tiene mas poder y experiencia,jajaja si lo dejo con palmo de narices y a merced de naruto buen momento,en cuanto a las inuzuka ya veremos que traman, pronto con la serpiente muerta es el turno de alatsuki  
>respondidos los reviews vamos con lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: lemon en este capitulo, ustedes están advertidos**

* * *

><p><strong>79: El sonido de un corazón<strong>

Kin y Tayuya miraban con cierta felicidad el cuerpo decapitado de Orochimaru en el suelo desangrándose lentamente mientras el rubio revisaba sus cosas después de todo uno nunca sabe lo que un sanin traidor tenga planeado, no hubo nada realmente importante fuera del pergamino con la versión mejorada del edo tensei –(este jutsu es una monstruosidad)- sin pensarlo Naruto lo arrojo al cuerpo ya sin vida y arrojo una ardiente bola de fuego que pronto envolvió a ambos consumiéndolos lentamente hasta dejar solo cenizas, excepto por aquella katana de hoja aserrada que paso a reemplazar a la siempre adorada kusanagi del hombre de gustos dudosos, el rubio la empuño y guardo en un pergamino –(a Anko_chan le gustara este recuerdo ya que no pudo venir)- si en todo momento sus adoradas mujeres estaban en su mente.

-y que haremos con la bruja de vidrio- dijo Tayuya haciendo énfasis en la ahora fugitiva Guren

-no importa nuestro blanco era Orochimaru no tenemos porque perseguirla además tarde o temprano ella vendrá a nosotros- las palabras de Naruto estaban llenas de una confianza y seguridad asombrosas sin duda estaba seguro de lo que decia

-es cierto, Naruto_kun mato a su amo es obvio que vendrá en busca de venganza tarde o temprano y entonces la atraparemos- Kin ya había ideado un plan mientras el rubio miraba a las dos chicas con una expresión de duda en sus ojos

-bueno olvidemos eso y movámonos que ya quiero volver a Konoha extraño dormir en una cama después de tanto tiempo haciéndolo en bolsas de dormir- las dos chicas sonrieron ante la absurda razón del rubio para enseguida seguirlo y alejarse a toda velocidad de la zona de la batalla.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja específicamente hablando en un cuarto oscuro y sellado un hombre de ropas elegantes seguramente algún emisario de un hombre rico platicaba y negociaba cómodamente con otros 4 hombres de manos envejecidas – bien esa es la oferta de mi señor ustedes deciden sobre ella ahora- dijo el hombre extraño mientras daba un sorbo a su te humeante y tibio mientras los ancianos deliberaban entre ellos –si me permite saber porque desea algo como eso- pregunto uno de ellos seguramente el mandamás de ese pequeño concilio –mi señor le observo durante una misión y quedo muy interesado por eso me envío el desea por todos los medios que Hinata Hyuuga sea su esposa- dijo el hombre mientras los ancianos de nuevo deliberaban; era una oferta por demás tentadora pero eso implicaría romper el compromiso con el clan Ishura y considerando todo el poder político que estaba amasando seria una gran tontería hacer eso mas si consideramos la forma en que el rubio había llegado a defender a la Hyuuga de los avances del heredero Inuzuka –no se puede señor nuestra heredera ya ha sido prometida en matrimonio y no podemos faltar a nuestra promesa- dijo el mismo concejal mientras el hombre negaba con la cabeza esto no le agradaría nada a su jefe –quizá haya otra opción díganos a su jefe le agradan las chicas jóvenes- dijo el mismo hombre pensando en cierta Hyuuga de cabello oscuro muy parecida a su hermana mayor.

En otro lado de la aldea en el complejo Inuzuka en una de las casas pequeñas un trío de mujeres acaban de idear su estrategia, el plan era simple primero una de ellas, Yurako, se acercaría al rubio con intenciones de establecer una amistad y acercarlo a sus otras dos amigas, para ninguna era desconocido el hecho de que el rubio parecía tener una debilidad por las Inuzuka como tantas veces presumieron Tsume y Hana seguramente debido a su lado animal que despertaba a la parte dominante y mas primitiva del rubio o como ellas decían "el cerca de una Inuzuka dispuesta piensa mas como un macho deseoso de sexo que como ninja" y no estaban tan alejadas pero claro su autocontrol siempre lo mantuvo a salvo de perderse en sus impulsos, de no ser así no dejaría a Tsume y Hana hasta tenerlas inconcientes y embarazadas aunque eso significara pasar días o semanas haciéndoles el amor sin parar…no es como si esa idea le fuese a desagradar a ellas; pero volviendo al plan este era sencillo se le acercarían amistosas para ganarse su confianza y poco a poco tratar de ganarse un espacio en su corazón con atenciones dulces y mimos todo con la finalidad de volverse sus nuevas novias e integrarse a su manada –pronto seremos tus perras Naruto_sama- dijeron a coro mientras la sangre goteaba de sus narices y sus compañeros caninos se miraban entre si con una idea en conjunto "ellas están locas".

De regreso con el rubio y su equipo ahora mismo estaban acampando para comer obviamente aun había mucha luz de sol disponible, las disposiciones fueron sencillas Tayuya cocinaría, ella maldijo como siempre pero bueno tenia un buen sazón solo tenias que soportar sus maldiciones sin fin, Kin traería agua y el rubio buscaría leña para el fuego; se separaron y se dispusieron a realizar sus respectivas tareas, no fue difícil para Kin encontrar un pequeño ojo de agua donde lleno las cantimploras y una cubeta para lo que se necesitara en el improvisado comedero, camino por el bosque que estaba bastante tranquilo quizá demasiado, un crujido a su espalda denoto la presencia de un enorme oso negro que la miraba como si fuese su cena, se paralizo ante la gran figura del animal que pronto se le dejo ir con intenciones asesinas pero como siempre el rubio llego al rescate con una poderosa patada que tiro al animal dejándolo semi noqueado.

-Kin_chan estas bien- pregunto a su compañera pelinegra mientras el maltrecho animal se alejaba dando tumbos ese golpe si que lo mareo, por su lado el rubio meneaba a la pelinegra que reacciono ante sus ojos azules abrazándolo y besándolo con fuerza, sus lenguas se encontraron en un feroz encuentro que termino en minutos, su cara roja denotaba su pena al realizar semejante movimiento –gracias por ayudarme Naruto_kun y perdona por besarte así- dijo ella mientras el rubio la abrazaba repegandole un poco mas a el –no te preocupes yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte y sabes, tienes labios muy dulces Kin_chan- de nuevo la beso mientras el balde ya vacío por dejarle caer al suelo quedaba olvidado mientras ellos dos se alejaban un poco hacia el pasto fresco.

Cayeron sobre el mientras las manos del rubio recorrían la espalda de la chica de cabello negro de arriba abajo hasta que acariciaron con suavidad el redondo trasero de Kin quien dejo salir un ahogado gemido de gusto –si quieres podemos parara Kin_chan- ella lo volvió a besar no quería parar este era su momento y no lo dejaría escapar, pronto las ropas de ambos resultaron bastante incomodas y salieron volando quedando regadas por el suelo los arbustos y ramas, en el centro del pequeño claro el rubio sentado contra un árbol con sus piernas abiertas miraba a la roja Kin justo frente a su miembro –es muy grande mas de lo que imagine- dijo ella mientras Naruto sonreía –gracias por decirlo pero Kin_chan no sabia que me imaginabas desnudo- ella se puso algo roja sin querer se descubrió ante Naruto; no quiso perder el tiempo y acerco su rostro a caliente miembro, suavemente su lengua lamió la punta mientras el rubio se recargaba en el tronco disfrutando de la poco experimentada acción que realizaba la pelinegra; su falta de habilidad era compensada con mucha dedicación, pronto el pene del rubio brillaba cubierto por la saliva tibia de Kin quien nerviosa beso la cabeza del miembro, pronto sus labios le rodeaban y comenzaban a tragarle despacio –(es delicioso Naruto_kun)- pensaba la chica ignorante de que de hecho todas pensaban lo mismo, pronto y con algo de esfuerzo la mitad del miembro del rubio estaba dentro de la boca de Kin quien seguía tragando y tragando –(ella tiene un talento natural para esto mmm espera ella va a)- si Kin siguió tragando de manera asombrosa tendida sobre el fresco pasto logro lo que ninguna había logrado hasta ahora no sin que el rubio les obligara, se trago el miembro entero –(me ahoga pero no quiero dejarlo)- eran los pensamientos de la chica mientras el rubio se perdia entre sus gemidos y el placr que la chica le brindaba, sus suaves manos comenzaron una suave caricia en sus testículos que curiosamente ya hormigueaban listos para descargar –KIN_CHAN- y el rubio estallo dejando ir una abundante descarga de semen que la chica bebió gustosa, era la primera vez que lo probaba, se saco el pene del rubio y chupo los restos del blanco liquido antes de dirigirla a Naruto una coqueta mirada y una sonrisa lujuriosa –es delicioso Naruto_kun podría volverme adicta a el- el ojiazul sonrío su miembro aun estaba en pos de lucha.

Kin estaba ahora tendida sobre el suelo mientras Naruto mamaba sus pezones, se sentía en el cielo mientras sus pechos ya de un buen tamaño eran amasados con ternura por las expertas manos de Naruto mientras este chupaba con fuerza sus pezones pronto ambos estaban duros como rocas –tienes ricos pechos Kin_chan pero apuesto a que tienes algo mas rico ahí abajo- la lengua del rubio lamió su vientre mientras descendía hasta su destino, el pubis de Kin era liso y sin rastro de vello a decir verdad ella nunca tuvo uno solo, lo beso suavemente mientras le separaba las piernas en busca de la ya muy mojada zona intima, se detuvo un segundo aspirando el perfume natural de Kin –(es como dice Tsume_chan cada una de ellas tiene un aroma distinto y todos me encantan)- y se dejo ir a la tibia entrada, su lengua lamió a todo lo largo haciendo a la chica arquearse de placer justo antes de que su vagina fuese invadida por la flexible lengua del rubio, sus paredes internas se cotarían con fuerza mientras Naruto se movía a todo lo largo entrando y saliendo a un ritmo delicioso que la hacia entonar una sinfonía de dulces gemidos de placer –aaahh mas Naruto_kun mas ya casi, ya casi- eran las suplicas de la pelinegra cuando los dedos de Naruto acariciaron su boton del placer, su orgasmo la asoló de pronto y sin avisar –NARUTO_KUN- y derramo sus jugos en los labios y la lengua del rubio que bebió todo sin parar, el dulce sabor de Kin era embriagador y ahora estaba en sus labios, la chica cubierta de una fina capa de sudor permanecía con sus piernas abiertas mientras el rubio admiraba su bello cuerpo –mi hermosa Kin_chan mía y solo mía- despacio se acomodo sobre ella dejando que su miembro rozara los mulos de la chica que alzando la mirada vio al rubio cubriéndola con su cuerpo sabia muy bien lo que venia, sus piernas se cerraron en torno a las caderas de Naruto mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas –se gentil es mi primera vez- dijo ella algo apenada mientras Naruto daba una ligera lamida a uno de sus pezones – te tratare como lo que eres Kin_chan, una bella princesa, mi bella princesa- y sin mas el rubio se alisto.

Despacio su pene rozo las paredes externas haciendo a Kin lanzar suaves gemidos de gusto mas aun cuando sintió al duro invasor abriéndose paso en ella, se sentía extrañamente bien mientras el pene del rubio distendía sus paredes internas –Kin_chan eres uy apretada- el rubio dijo suavemente mientras penetraba mas en ella un cm cada seg despacio y con calma a la espera de lo que encontró al fin –aaahhh- fue un quejido de dolor era la barrera que ahora mismo le impedía el paso a las profundidades de Kin –va a doler un poco Kin_chan- ella asintió con la cabeza y el rubio empujo, se desgarro mientras ella se quejaba de dolor dejando ligeras lagrimas caer de sus ojos, el rubio se quedo inmóvil mientras se habituaba a la sensación, pronto los quejidos de dolor se volvieron gemidos de placer cuando la propia Kin se movió tratando de que el rubio entrase mas en ella, la tomo suavemente de la cintura y empujo suavemente largos y profundos gemidos de gusto salían de los labios de Kin mientras el rubio llegaba al final del camino, aguardo un segundo antes de empujar con fuerza, -AAAHHHH- fue un orgasmo inesperado el que le llego a Kin al sentir como el ojiazul entraba a su matriz, no se detuvo continuo sus embestidas suaves y prolongadas haciéndola gemir como nunca espero, sus quejidos eran señales claras de que lo que Naruto le hacia le encantaba, rodeo su cuello con sus manos y el rubio la levanto de suelo de nuevo quedo recargado contra un tronco con la chica sobre el, Kin lo beso y ella misma comenzó a cabalgarlo clavándose con gusto el miembro del rubio que solo mamaba sus pechos mientras ella con su largo cabello cubriendo su espalda se movía gustosa –Naruto_kun ya casi ya casi- gemía de nuevo la chica mientras el rubio sentía su miembro al borde de reventar –KIN/NARUTO- fue un orgasmo simultaneo el que los atrapo la espesa semilla del rubio lleno el vientre de Kin mientras sus jugos bañaban al rubio que descargaba con fuerza en su interior, la sensación era sublime –(soy tuya, solo tuya Naruto_kun)- si la mente y cuerpo de Kin se doblegaron ante el rubio que besaba suavemente su cuello mientras su expresión orgásmica de ojos abiertos y boca entreabierta jalando aire miraba al cielo –te amo Naruto_kun- dijo ella para enseguida besar al rubio –también te amo Kin_chan- la marca apareció en el cuello de Kin finalmente era reconocida como compañera y miembro del clan Ishura aunque no fuese legal, ella era ahora mujer de Naruto.

Como siempre el miembro del rubio conservo su rigidez a la espera de seguir cosa que le arranco una sonrisa pervertida a Kin quien de nuevo comenzó a cabalgar al rubio que se dejaba gustoso esta chica se movía muy bien; mientras en la zona donde se suponía iban a comer una furiosa pelirroja luchaba contra el incesante gruñido de su estomago –DONDE DIABLOS ESTA ESE PAR DE IDIOTAS ME MUERO DE HAMBRE- grito Tayuya a la nada mientras miraba a un conejo curioso con una sonrisa digna de algún depredador listo para atacar –ven conejito, ven con la tía Tayuya no te quiero hacer nada solo voy a comerte- el conejo sintió el peligro y huyo justo antes de que la pelirroja le cayera encima – ME ESTOY MURIENDO DE HAMBRE QUE ES MAS IMPORTANTE QUE COMER PARA ESOS DOS- maldijo al viento ajena a lo que el rubio y Kin hacían en estos momentos, aunque cuando volvieron la sonrisa de total satisfacción de Kin le provoco una sola reacción –ERES UNA MALDITA YO AQUÍ MURIENDOME DE HAMBRE Y TU COGIENDOTE A NARUTO_KUN NO CORRAS Y MUERE CON DIGNIDAD- Kin huía, Tayuya maldecía y la correteaba y el rubio se comía un vaso de ramen instantáneo con una sola duda en su cabeza –(me pregunto porque Tayuya_chan no tomo uno de mis vasos de ramen digo teníamos suficiente agua y leña como para preparar uno)- era una duda bastante acertada; mientras tanto entre los árboles una figura molesta los observaba con deseos de asesina a Kin.

En otro lugar de las naciones elementales moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa el recién revivido Madara avanzaba a todo lo que le daban sus piernas en dirección al norte, una sola idea estaba presente en su mente cuando poco a poco se fue deteniendo en medio de una zona rocosa a un costado del bosque –bien supongo que el que estés aquí resuelve mi duda- s dio la vuelta solo para toparse con el sujeto enmascarado que lo miraba con diversión en su único ojos visible –que ya no saludas, por cierto luces bien como zombi jeje- su presencia malévola no intimidaba al Uchiha legendario que estaba bástate habituado a ella, el silencio reino entre ambos por unos minutos hasta que Madara se decidió a hablar –como saliste se que no soy precisamente el mejor en sellado pero lo que hice debió ser suficiente para contenerte para siempre- pregunto confundido mientras nuestro enmascarado sonreía malicioso bajo su mascara –oh es muy sencillo fui liberado por mi señor- eso solo levanto las dudas en Madara el conocía muy bien el poder del enmascarado y que le dijera a alguien señor no era buena señal -y ese cuerpo- dijo con ese tono serio y decidido mientras el enmascarado solamente alzo los hombros –regalo suyo lo llevo para mi y me dejo tenerlo no te encanta después de todo también es un Uchiha y me sirve mucho si no crees solo mira- del la mascara justo sobre su ojo rojo un pilar de flamas negras y furiosas se abalanzaron contra Madara que lo esquivo moviéndose a un lado el golpe de las flamas fue brutal hasta el suelo se rompió mientras era consumido por ese fuego negro –y no solo tengo eso- se despojó un poco de su mascara para lanzar una columna de fuego rugiente con forma de un dragón inmenso que atrapo a Madara, de entre las flamas una figura oscura y espectral se alzo despejando todo con el Uchiha legendario seguro dentro de el –el susanoo eh dos puede jugar así- otra silueta oscura idéntica a la primera apareció rodeando al enmascarado que se abalanzó sobre Madara sus manos chocaron con una fuerza absolutamente aplastante, era un encuentro de fuerzas iguales, de pronto los ojos de Madara reflejaron sorpresa cuando su escudo espectral comenzó a ceder ante la fuerza superior del enmascarado –ahora yo soy mas fuerte que tu- ambos gigantes se desvanecieron uno para evitar cansancio y desperdicio de un chakra limitado y el otro porque simplemente era llamado –me habría gustado matarte pero mi señor me llama nos vemos- y se desvaneció en ese raro sunshin dimensional –esto no es bueno es mas fuerte de lo que debería ser será mejor que valla a la aldea y les informe a los clanes sobre el- y así empezó su marcha a Konoha ignorante que de ambos clanes solo quedaba un integrante en Konoha y ambas eran ahora esposas de Naruto.

Hablando del rubio ahora mismo tras disculpase con Tayuya que seguía molesta decidieron pasar la noche en un poblado pequeño en una posada a modo de disculpa por haberla matado de hambre, fueron tres cuartos donde ahora mismo descansaban, ella estaba molesta y dolida no podía dejar ir ese enojo y se lo iba a echar en cara al rubio, no toco es mas solo se metió al cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave para que nadie la molestase mientras lo asesinaba, Naruto volvió al cuarto saliendo del baño vistiendo solo un pantalón recién terminaba de bañarse cuando noto a la pelirroja ligeramente sonrojada ahí de pie frente a el –Tayuya_chan que pasa- estaba confundido mas aun por la cara de enojo que ella se cargaba en estos momentos, la chica lo miro estaba furiosa por toda la situación pero sobretodo se sentía rechazada, sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pequeñas mientras el preocupado ojiazul se le acercaba eso era algo que nunca hacia ella –eres un estupido no sabes cuanto te detesto – y le lanzo un golpe que el rubio sujeto, lanzo otro y paso lo mismo, forcejeaba para soltarse pero antes de poder hacer nada mas Naruto ya la estaba abrazando -¿Qué te pasa? anda cuéntamelo Tayuya_chan- ella gimoteo y lloro sobre el rubio nunca pensó que la vería así después de todo siempre lucia tan fuerte y segura –eres como todos no les importo, eres como mi padre que me vendió como esclava después de que mama murió, o como esos bastardos que me trataban como basura solo para que esa serpiente me volviera su ninja, no te importo es la verdad si así fuera me harías caso y notarias lo mucho que deseo estar contigo rubio estupido- ella miro al ojiazul a sus ojos con lagrimas y ese sonrojo tan tenue se veía tan vulnerable –solo esperaba el momento Tayuya_chan y si tu quieres este puede ser ese momento- no tuvo que decir mas ella lo beso con fuerza mientras los dos caían a la cama.

La ropa de Tayuya se fue dejándola desnuda y el rubio estaba maravillado, la ropa que usaba no le hacia honor a tan hermoso cuerpo con grandes pechos de pezones rosados y piel blanca y tersa con ese abundante cabello rojo a su espalda –eres preciosa Tayuya_chan- y la beso de nuevo para enseguida bajar por su cuello, noto el sello maldito en el y no le dio importancia si todo salía bien al terminar esta noche se iría como el de Anko; llego a sus pechos y los beso con amor mientras mamaba los ya duros pezones, su rodilla rozaba la entrepierna de Tayuya manchando su pantalón con los restos de su húmeda entrada –tienes pechos bellos y deliciosos- ella enrojeció un poco y desvío la mirada –ya lo se idiota ahora continua quieres- el rubio bajo lamió y beso su vientre plano antes de llegar a la zona prometida, el vello era escaso y sutil a estas alturas se preguntaba si todas las kunoichis tenían eso en común porque según recordaba Tsunami tenia de hecho mas vello que todas pero mejor no desviarse del tema; su lengua recogió el fluido que emanaba de ella mientras sus gemidos llenos de placer saturaban el cuarto mientras su lengua oradaba el interior de la pelirroja –mas no pares mas ahhh si paras te castro- eso si era motivación, los dedos de naruto hicieron ago nuevo, se humedecieron en el fluido vaginal y empujaron en cierta entrada posterior -aaahhh mi culo maldito rubio maravilloso aahhh no pares- el movimiento de la doble penetración era enloquecedor para Tayuya quien no lo soporto demasiado tiempo –me vengooooo- y libero un abundante caudal de fluidos que mancharon las sabanas de la cama del rubio que ahora la admiraba sufrir los estragos del orgasmo recién sentido.

Naruto se quito el pantalón y boxers para girarse de nuevo a la pelirroja con su miembro en total erección –maldición es enorme- el rubio sintió algo de pena la verdad la única que le decía esas cosas era Natsumi y que se lo dijera alguien mas era raro y le daba algo de pena –gracias Tayuya_chan pero no creo que sea como dices- sonó modesto y falso bueno eso era lo que pensaba la pelirroja –estas jugando esa debe ser la cosa mas grande del mundo, con razón tienes a tantas bijus tras de ti, pero déjate de estupidas palabras y párteme en dos Naruto_kun- tuvo una gota en su nuca al parecer Tayuya siempre seria Tayuya, se acomodo sobre ella y empujo, estaba muy apretada de hecho y era delicioso para ambos tanto que gemían llenos de placer mientras el rubio poseía a la pelirroja ruda y mal hablada, empujo con fuerza hasta que se topo con una inesperada barrera, Tayuya gimió de dolor y Naruto se detuvo –eres virgen verdad Tayuya_chan- su mirada de comprensión le inspiraba confianza a la pelirroja semi empalada –si esta bien lo admito soy virgen no quería que me vieras como una tonta sin experiencia esta bien- la beso con pasión y desgarro el himen, ella se arqueo de dolor mientras el rubio ingresaba a su región interna, curiosamente los ojos de Tayuya indicaba un intenso placer mientras el rubio se balanceaba dentro de ella tras romper su himen –mas, cojeme mas- quizá era cosa del sello después de todo Anko era casi una adicta al sexo con el rubio, Naruto no perdió el tiempo y empujo en Tayuya hasta llegar al inicio de su útero, con fuerza y vigor penetro en el mientras la pelirroja de ojos nublados se perdía en el mar de placer que el rubio le estaba dando –aaahhh ssiii mas lléname con tu semen Naruto_kun- sus palabras solo motivaban mas al rubio que no paraba de bombear dentro de ella, la cama crujia con fuerza mientras Naruto empujaba en la pelirroja que gemía de manera animal mientras el rubio clavaba su duro miembro en ella –(Tsume tiene razón ser tu perra es maravilloso Naruto_kun soy tu perra y me encanta serlo)- pensaba la pelirroja con las ideas de la Inuzuka grabadas en su mente después de todo tanto pleito le pasaba factura a su subconsciente –TAYUYA- y el rubio libero su abundante descarga en ella mientras se arqueaba producto del intenso orgasmo que la azolaba en este momento, fueron intensos segundos hasta que el rubio salio de ella dejando algo de su semen fluir al exterior.

Entre respiraciones agitadas Tayuya clamaba por mas y Naruto estaba encantado -(es como una mini Anko)- pensó con cierto buen humor hasta que paso, el sello de Tayuya por alguna razón de seguro por la excitación se activo y el rubio se quedo petrificado; su piel se oscureció como la de Reiko (reibi), mientras sus pechos se agrandaban un poco ahora si eran mas grandes que los de Anko, su cabello se volvió aun mas rojo y sobre su cabeza parecieron aparecer cuernos –ven aquí y dame mas de ese glorioso pene tuyo Naruto_kun- dijo la sonriente Tayuya hasta que se miro al espejo –que carajos porque se encendió esta porquería, no te asustes Naruto_kun enseguida lo apago y volvemos a lo nuestro- le guiño un ojo y de pie frente al espejo trato de desactivar el sello maldito hasta que las manos del rubio sujetaron sus ahora mas grandes pechos y su miembro duro se deslizo entre las nalgas de Tayuya –sabes te ves muy bien así mi sexy diablita pelirroja- ella sintió sus mejillas arder antes de sonreírle al rubio a su espalda – a si? Entonces demuéstramelo y dame as de ese maravilloso miembro tuyo Naruto_kun- Naruto tomo el control y la acomodo en la ventana del cuarto era de noche y nadie la miraría mientras la suave brisa acariciaba sus pezones duros, el rubio separo sus nalgas y empuño contra el agujero posterior –lista Tayuya_chan- pregunto deseoso al oído de ella –sii anda mi semental rubio párteme el culo- si en este estado ella era mas salvaje si eso era posible, Naruto empujo abriendo el agujero posterior, apretaba muchísimo y ella gemía de gusto al sentir al rubio invadiendo otro de sus orificios –aaahh como aprieta eres muy estrecha Tayuya_chan- dijo el rubio sujetándola de las caderas y clavándose hasta lo mas profundo de su trasero –aaahhh no soy yo tu eres demasiado grande aaahhh pero me encanta-, l rubio le dio una sonora palmada en el duro trasero y empezó el movimiento de entrar y salir sujetándola firmemente de las caderas.

Los fuertes gemidos de Tayuya resonaban en la noche mientras el rubio la poseía ahora por otra entrada, la saliva goteaba de su boca abierta mientras sus pechos eran acariciados por las manos del rubio que no dejaba de bombear en ella, sus ojos se perdían mientras sentía otro furioso orgasmo azotándola pero aun así Naruto no paraba le produjo otro y otro, fue una incesante cadena de orgasmos que acabo cuando la rendida pelirroja se desplomo en el suelo de la habitación mientras el rubio la llenaba de su semilla caliente –(es maravilloso soy suya le pertenezco y lo sabe y me encanta ser de el)- pensaba la chica mientras el rubio salía dejando gotear su semen del entreabierto orificio, aun en su forma nueva el rubio la cargo y la llevo a la cama, le abrió las piernas y se acomodo sobre ella con su miembro duro y firme –sii cojeme de nuevo Naruto_kun dame tu semen hasta que me embaraces- y el rubio se hundió en ella de un golpe, gimió con fuerza cuando Naruto llego a su matriz aun rebósate del semen previo, la cama crujía mientras los gemidos animales de ambos resonaban con fuerza sus cuerpos estaba poseídos por su lado mas salvaje y en este momento era poco menos que animales en pleno acto copulatorio todo por la influencia del sello de ella que aun se mantenía activo –Tayuya_chan tu y yo seremos padre algún dia aahhh ya lo veras tendremos hermosos hijo mm aahhh- la pelirroja asentía a las palabras de Naruto incapaz de dar ella misma una respuesta porque su voz estaba ocupada e gemidos –te amo Tayuya_chan- y el rubio descargo su caliente semen de nuevo en el interior de la pelirroja que en medio de su orgasmo gemía en respuesta –ssiii también te amo Naruto_kun- la marca apareció y reacciono con el sello brillando de manera curiosa mientras se imponía a la misma: pasaron alguno minutos de descanso hasta que la chica se levanto al baño y noto como el sello desapareció pero la forma de Tayuya no cambio, la pobre se alarmo cuando noto como pese a la ausencia de la marca maldita su aspecto demoniaco prevalecía, el rubio s preocupo temiendo haber hecho algo malo –no te preocupes Tayuya_chan te veas como te veas yo te amo- le dio un suave beso y ella regreso a la normalidad, cosa por demás rara, Tayuya se concentro un poco pensando en el rubio y en el sexo, Naruto vislumbro por el reflejo a su marca de unión aparecer y brillar antes de que Tayuya tomase su forma alternativa aunque sin el conocido aumento de poder es mas se sentía demasiado bien aun sin hacer esto cosa rara lo mejor sería preguntarle a Natsumi al regresar a Konoha pero por ahora la sonrisa pervertida de la pelirroja y el miembro firme del rubio indicaban que tenían otras cosas planeadas; en el cuarto de alado Kin sonreia mientras escuchaba los gemidos incesantes de su amiga –ya veras que con el seremos felices Jayuya ya lo veras- y trato de dormir porque esos dos no pararon hasta casi las 5 de la mañana.

El sol brillaba en el bosque y el grupo corría a la aldea de la hoja, francamente Kin estaba mas que sorprendida por la amorosa y dulce voz con la que la pelirroja se dirigía al rubio –(me pregunto si Naruto_kun le lavo el cerebro)- se decia a si misma Kin mientras miraba a la pelirroja esbozando una sonrisa dulce y amable, o esta era otra Tayuya o el fin del mundo estaba cerca; de pronto y sin avisar un muro de cristal se alzo ante ellos cortando su avance mientras las chicas eran atrapadas en los inmensos cristales al ser tomadas por sorpresa, ante ellos aterrizo Guren con una mirada de muy poco amigos –ustedes dos se atrevieron a robar la semilla de mi señor eso es algo que no les correspondía- ahora si que Tauyya y Kin estaban confundidas con las palabras de la usuaria de cristal –estas loca bruja de vidrio preferiría que me descuartizara antes que tener algo que ver con esa serpiente pedofila y homosexual de quinta- y Tayuya volvió a ser Tayuya bueno era imposible esperar que su buen humor fuese eterno no

-ya basta Guren_chan sácalas de una vez y no te pongas así- las compañeras de Naruto lo miraron con asombro mas aun cuando una sonrojada Guren obedeció y hasta pidió disculpas por su comportamiento –lamento atacar de esa manera estaba molesta porque pensaba que se aprovecharon de mi señor pero veo que fue una confusión lo siento mucho- las chicas miraban a la mujer de cabello azul oscuro como si tuviese otra cabeza y después enfocaron al rubio –la conocí cuando entrenaba sin querer quedamos atrapados en una cueva y le ayude a salir salvándola un par de veces de morir platicamos mucho y me contó de Orochimaru la convencí de que estaba equivocada al obedecerlo, ella ha sido una buena espía si no como creen que mis salamandras siempre hallaban a Orochimaru para vigilarlo- dijo el rubio como si eso fuese lo mas común y cotidiano del mundo –mi señor eres tan inteligente y salvaste mi vida de un oscuro destino por eso yo te seguiré a donde tu me digas- dijo la alegre mujer con sus ojos llenos de admiración –si claro…pero deja de decirme "mi señor" es raro- dijo el rubio a lo que Guren simplemente negó con la cabeza –nunca eres mi amo y mereces mi respeto y recuerda yo te obedeceré n todo sin importar lo que sea incluso me sentiría honrada si…si… si me eligieras para cargar a tu descendencia en mi vientre- se sonrojo con la idea de estar embarazada del rubio aunque mas lo hizo al imaginarse el proceso para llegar a ese estado, Naruto se rió nervioso ante esas extrañas palabras técnicamente le pedía que la tomara y la usara para tener hijos –(Guren_chan es muy bonita pero tiene ideas muy raras)- pensaba el rubio mientras Tayuya y Kin estaban bastante molestas por las palabras de esa mujer que trataba de arrebatarles a su rubio, le saltaron encima con deseos de golpearla hasta que nadie la reconociera, pero acabaron fijas al suelo por grilletes de cristal –si desean estar junto a mi señor deben aprender a comportarse, no me importa cuantas sean o que tan fuertes sean yo las disciplinare a todas- el rubio se rió mucho mas nervioso mientras por su mente desfilaban los rostros de sus novias y esposas si cuando conocieran a Guren las cosas iban a ser muy…interesantes

* * *

><p>Y aquí terminamos, bien como vimos tayuya y kin fueron marcadas aunque lo de tayuya tuvo un curioso efecto porque seria?, vimos también al buen Madara encararse con su homologo enmascarado y eso aumenta las preguntas quien rayos es ese tipo porque de que conoce a madara lo conoce y si ambos tuvieron una ligera batalla y ahora el se enfila a la aldea de la hoja que cara ira a poner cuando vea que los clanes uchiha y senju ya casi están extintos, y que tal guren todo el tiempo que mencionaba a su señor hablaba del rubio no de orochimaru pero bueno ella no se explicaba bien su culpa por lo que se malinterpretaba todo ahora va a konoha enseñar disciplina a quienes deseen estar con el rubio eso no va a terminar bien, y por si fuera poco nuestras 3 inuzukas ya van a poner en marcha su plan para unirse a la "manada" del rubio las cosas solo se ponen mas y mas intresantes no les parce<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>Pd: que ira a ser de madara en konoha?


	81. C80: El ojo maldito

Regrese de mis vacaciones, ahora con batería recargada nuevas ideas y mas dispuesto que nunca a escribir el fic llego a ustedes en este hermoso lunes con el nuevo capitulo que espero les guste y genere al menos algunos comentarios pero para que alargarnos ya han esperado mucho así que ahora voy a los reviews

**Anon**:bien por partes mil gracias por los revies antes que nada segundo que bueno que te gustan los caps, tercero no se puede que parezca el agradable niño y no hanabi no terminara en manos de un sujeto de esa calaña eso lo prometo  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>: sip al fin tayuya logro lo que pedia a gritos y guren se unira a la familia que lios ira a causar su presencia ya lo veremos  
><strong>Kentanaka1350<strong>:jejeje si es costumbre mia poner uno cada 4 o 5 caps mas o menos ya sabes para no saturar la historia aunque creo que en este caso pronto hare una excepcion a esa regla autoimpuesta jeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:que bueno que te halla gustado el cap espero este tambien te agrade,en cuanto a las dudas mmm habra que leer el cap para ver si algunas se despejan no crees  
><strong>terminex<strong>:no te apures mientras djes review ocacional soy feliz,jajaja no te apures que Naruko no hara acato de paricion aunque si te atrevieras a hacer eso conozco a dos personitas que no descansarian hasta hacerte lo mismo y creeme son decididas por no decir tercas,lo de las invocaciones cro que me quedare como estoy mil gracias mira el lado positivo mas herederas para ti jejeje, lo de la diablita es por la aparciencia de tayuya, y sin aun le faltan algunas, y tines razon Yumi se comia la torta o como dices la salchicha antes del recreo jejeje y no creo que este desesperada nibi esta lo que le sigue  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:es un buen punto de vista pero podemos decir que estaba algo cansada o que bien tambien pudo ser un truco de ella no crees,lo de la melosidad del rubio si llega a cansar pero en ciertos momentos se le necesita y el destino de hanabi pronto lo conoceremos  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:sio la pelirroja tuvo lo que queria y Guren se une a la familia esperemos que no la maten cuando trate de disciplinarlas,lo de madara ya veras quien es lo saque de ultimo minuto  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:que bueno que te gusto y la pelea de madaras fue cosa de un segundo cuando se me ocurrio en cuanto a lo que pasara con las novias y guren solo se me ocurre una cosa...caos  
><strong>Silber D. Wolf<strong>:wow que conciso jejeje no ya enserio gracias por decirlo  
><strong>dragon titanico<strong>:ya viene el momento pero de hecho son 2 gatitas no olvides a yugito,lo de las nuevas integrantes de la familia pues ya lo veremos mas adelante quienes seran, y lo de los madaras era generar confusion e interes creo que me salio jejeje,en cuando a lo del fin del mundo diablos tienes razon mejor me voy preparado yo tambien  
>listos los reviews vamos a lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

Nota: como con el capitulo "el origen" aquí me tomo algunas libertades al torcer un poco mas la historia espero les agrade como resulta esto

saldo al capitulo 80:mas de 450 mil palabras, **24** alertas, **55** favoritos y **425** reviews soy muy feliz :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 80: El ojo maldito<strong>

El grupo ahora conformado por 4 integrantes saltaba de rama en rama hacia la aldea de Konoha, Guren avanzaba bastante serena y con una sonrisa Sintra en su rostro lanzando miradas al rubio que avanzaba al frente del grupo, le miraba con mucha devoción cosa que solo incomodaba a Tayuya y a Kin; por su parte la mujer les lanzaba miradas ocasionales serias y duras, no había odio o rencor en esos ojos mas bien parecía irritada por la manera en que se hacían gestos hacia ella –(ellas son algo descorteses al señalar así espero que aprendan modales si estarán con mi señor deben comportarse bien)- pensaba la usuaria de cristal sin saber el caos que estaba por conocer en la residencia del rubio.

La llegada a Konoha fue tranquila y sin aspavientos, y mientras las chicas se iban a la mansión el rubio acompañado de Guren se dirigía a la torre donde rindió su informe de manera asombrosa Sarutobi tomo muy bien la llegada de Guren quizá tuvo algo que ver la información de que a la salamandra espía ella le ayudaba eso y su lealtad ciega al rubio le inspiraban confianza sin mencionar su aire de profesionalismo que deseaba infectara a Naruto; mientras tanto un par de ofendidas chicas regaban el chisme…que diga la información de la servidora del rubio incluido el detallito de cargar a sus hijos en su vientre detalle que no le agrado a ninguna de ellas excepto claro a Natsumi que solamente sonreía alejada de todo el alboroto –(**valla lío en el que te están metiendo eh Naruto_ku**n)- pensaba la youko mientras tomaba asiento para la futura función de box, las puertas de la casa se abrieron y el rubio entro muy tranquilo seguido de la mujer, lo tomaron del brazo y voló por toda la sala hasta caer en el sillón con la cabeza hacia el suelo, frente a Guren una molesta Tsunade la encaraba como la primera línea ofensiva –así que tu eres la que desea darle hijos a Naruto_kun- sus palabras iban apoyadas por una sonrisa forzada y una vena pulsante en su frente –si el me lo pide será un honor pasar cada día de mi vida gestándole un hijo aunque eso signifique pasar el resto de mis días embarazada- bien eso era compromiso y tenían que reconocérselo –eso nunca pasara después de todo aquí yo seré la primera en tener un hijo con Naruto_kun- sus palabras eran decisivas aunque todas la miraban molesta después de todo el ser la primera en tener un hijo del rubio era algo que todas soñaban –que tus pechos sean enormes no te da derecho de decidir eso a todo esto quien se supone que eres rubia malhumorada- la vena pulso con mas fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez no sirvió de nada solo se enojo aun mas –yo soy la esposa de Naruto_kun ¡Tsunade Ishura!- y lanzo un puñetazo que golpeo a Guren en la cara y la destrozo en una lluvia de cristales, la mujer broto del suelo despedazando la duela –(nooo era lo único que no se había arruinado)- lloraba el rubio mirando su suelo destrozado, debajo de la ojimiel cristales gruesos brotaron atrapándola –ja esto no me detendrá tonta- e hizo fuerza pero nada paso volvió a intentar y nada ocurrió – se que eres Tsunade la sanin legendaria poseedora de una fuerza incomparable basada en tu gran chakra y su extraordinario control, no te esfuerces es un cristal especial que absorbe el chakra mientras mas fuerza uses mas resistente se volverá-

Todas se le dejaron ir bueno no todas algunas prefirieron tomarlo por el sentido diplomático; Shizune, Samui, Mikoto, Tsunami, Amaru, Kin que sabe lo que le conviene, las bijus que encontraban mas divertido ver todo ese caos; al final gracias a muchos clones y a la falta de sentido común debido al coraje que sentían todas fueron sometidas de una o de otra manera; Tsume y Hana estaban con collares y cadenas de cristal atadas a la pared con un letrero grabado sobre ellas "perras malas" –como terminamos así kasan- pregunto Hana a su madre que no dejaba de gruñirle a Guren tratando de alcanzarla pese al collar que ahora mismo luchaba por quitarse –olvídalo- si esa era una respuesta no intencional a sus dudas; mas allá un par de pelirrojas estaban atadas por enormes anillos de cristal espalda con espalda y sujetas al suelo en una base como de maceta –porque de pronto me siento una planta- se quejo Kasumi mientras Kushina amordazada lanzaba insultos sin parar; en el suelo en una caja de cristal Yugito luchaba por salir –sáquenme no merezco esto sáquenme de aquí- sobre la caja se leía "gata agresiva, araña mucho no se acerque"; por su parte Haku estaba en una caja de cristal mirando todo con una cara de muy pocos amigos despedazando una figura de hielo que se parecía a Guren; a la izquierda del cuarto atadas a la pared de cabeza por grilletes de cristal estaban Anko y Kurenai – creí que ibas a meterla en un genjutsu- se quejo la pelimorada mientras su amiga suspiraba –como lo hago si estoy atada a la pared porque no me cubriste- y así continuaron peleando echándose la culpa la una a la otra, del techo Tayuya colgaba de cabeza atada de manos y pies –no me arrepiento de nada bruja de vidrio- dijo la molesta pelirroja.

Estaba bastante cansada ese cristal especial era útil pero valla que la debilitaba y ahora mismo sudaba y estaba al borde de caer al sofá y descansar como si no hubiese un mañana -que quede claro esto yo no vine aquí a quitarles su lugar a las concubinas de mi señor o a su esposa que si me permite decir Naruto_sama eligió a una mujer muy hermosa quizá la mas bella de todas- Tsunade se sonrojo de manera tenue mientras sonreía orgullosa de ser reconocida como la mujer mas hermosa de la familia bueno eso entendió ella –de hecho Guren_chan yo tengo 5 esposas y las demás son mis novias y algún día serán mis esposas también- dijo el orgulloso rubio mientras todas las mujeres se sonrojaban levemente ella miro a las bijus y señalo, el rubio asintió dando a entender que también ellas Guren parpadeo un par de segundos antes de responder de la manera mas lógica posible -¿Qué? ¡Como que te vas a casar con todas acaso empleas algún método de control en ellas para ser un polígamo mi señor explícame esto ahora mismo o puedes perder mi respeto y devoción y también como se prestan esas mujeres a algo así acaso están desesperadas o mis temores de que las manipules son ciertos!- dijo la exaltada mujer mientras tomaba asiento y el rubio procedía relatarle lo del asunto de clan todo claro con el regimiento de Kunoichis aun atado por si acaso claro esta, -ya veo perdone mi reacción mi señor, pero si ese es el arreglo entonces yo como su subalterna mas leal le ofrezco mi cuerpo para que lo tome cuando guste y desee Naruto_sama- lo dijo con una sonrisa muy sugerente y un tenue sonrojo el rubio sintió cierto movimiento en sus pantalones mientras todas fulminaban con la mirada a Guren, aun estaban atadas de no ser así ahora mismo la estarían apaleando.

El rubio sonreía mientras la usuaria de cristal conversaba tranquilamente con las mujeres que no trataron de asesinarle, el por su lado le lanzaba miradas nada amigables al resto de las chicas que simplemente miraban al piso arrepentidas por sus acciones –que quede claro a todas ustedes las amo por igual nunca elegiría a una por sobre las demás y la llegada de Guren_chan no cambia eso recuérdenlo las amo a todas no se pongan agresivas- todas asintieron aceptando las palabras del rubio el tenia razón y muchas veces lo demostró a todas las amaba de la misma manera y el pensar otra cosa era sencillamente equivocarse –por cierto no las he felicitado la casa luce muy bien creo que al fin se portan bien cuando no estoy eso me llena de orgullo quizá la próxima vez no tenga que dejar a Sakura a cargo, por cierto ¿Dónde esta?- todas por igual incluidas las biju se rieron de forma nerviosa mientras el rubio suspiraba y caminaba a la cocina, mas de una trato de detenerlo mas fue inútil, abrió la puerta y el sitio lucia impecable, quizá demasiado, un genjutsu despejado después el rubio miraba con decepción lo que antes fue su cocina, ahora no había nada, la estufa simplemente era una masa sin forma, los estantes despedazados, el refrigerador con la marca de un poderoso puñetazo en el centro y el suelo y techo lleno de grietas -¿Dónde esta Sakura?- pregunto con voz fría y helada todas sintieron escalofríos bueno todas menos Anko ella mas bien sintió ganas de arrastrarlo a un cuarto.

El rubio lo escucho eran golpes en un armario donde se suponían se guardaban los utensilios para limpiar, camino a el y Tsunade se le atravesó con una dulce sonrisa y una desbordada coquetería apretó sus pechos suavemente haciéndolos resaltar en un intento por distraer al rubio –mi hermosa Tsunade_chan siempre estoy dispuesto a admirar tus bellos pechos pero por ahora…muévete- la rubia resignada se hizo a un lado y Naruto abrió la puerta en el suelo Sakura estaba maniatada y amordazada con una mirada que prometía una cruel venganza , la desato y la rosada salio por su propio pie con ojos entrecerrados mirando a las nerviosas mujeres -¿Qué paso aquí Sakura?- pregunto el rubio y obtuvo su respuesta; al parecer Tsunade se metió como siempre en una riña infantil entre Kushina y Tsume para separarlas pero sin querer a la mujer de marcas rojas se le salio un comentario que la hizo enojar algo relacionado con la esposa favorita y una sensei de senos enormes y manipuladora, ahí fue donde ardió Troya empezó la lucha campal que detono con una guerra de todas contra todas, obviamente solo Sakura por su aparente condición de segunda al mando de la casa y Tsunami por su incapacidad de modelar chakra se mantuvieron al margen poco después las biju se unieron a la guerra porque sin querer las cadenas de chakra de Kushina usaron a Katara de proyectil seguido a eso su agua empapo a Natsumi y las risas de Rei solo la hicieron enojar mas, al final hasta Hitomi se vio involucrada con una nube de veneno paralizante que en lugar de ir enfocado a las agresivas mujeres se enfoco en Sakura justo antes de tomar la evidencia fotográfica, todas se le fueron encima la ataron, amordazaron y metieron al armario.

El rubio suspiro y se dio la vuelta para salir de la cocina ninguna se movió cuando instantes después regreso con una látigo en sus manos, se lo entrego a la rosada que solo sonrío oscuramente ahora si parecía hermana del rubio, -por favor que todo quede reluciente Sakura_chan- dijo amorosamente a la rosada que simplemente ensancho mas su sonrisa mientras Naruto salía de la casa dejando a Guren que se ofreció a reparar la duela rota como apoyo a la rosada –ya oyeron ¡TODAS A LIMPIAR!- y soltó el latigazo que levanto un poco de escombro su peor pesadilla había vuelto a hacerse realidad.

Por su parte Naruto caminaba por las calles de la aldea bastante relajado y con u poco de hambre, que hacer bien podía ir por algo de ramen, su estomago gruño en señal de estar recuerdo, sin mas se dirigió a su establecimiento favorito ichiraku; llego casi de inmediato y tomo asiento curiosamente el viejo Teuchi no estaba al parecer salio por algún encargo de provisiones por lo que Naruto se quedo a solas con Ayame, viéndola bien se convertía en una hermosa mujer con su largo cabello sus ojos café oscuro y ese hermoso cuerpo oculto bajo sus ropas de trabajo sin duda era de silueta semejante a la de la misma Kurenai, aparte el hecho de ese intenso sonrojo en su cara que se negaba a abandonarla; sin querer la chica resbalo con algunas cáscaras de verdura en el suelo y se desplomo de cara al cemento nunca lo toco ya que ahora mismo estaba en brazos del rubio que se movió a toda prisa para atraparla –ten mas cuidado Ayame_chan o puedes lastimarte- dijo el rubio con una amigable sonrisa, viéndola de mas cerca era bastante hermosa y su corazón latía a toda prisa quizá por el miedo del golpe o mas bien por estar en brazos del rubio –Naruto_kun- despacio se acerco al ojiazul, que lentamente poso sus labios sobre los de ella, muy suaves por cierto fue un beso dulce y amigable que fue interrumpido por –EJEM- Teuchi.

El rubio mas asustado que nada comía su tazón de ramen sin dejar de mirar al hombre que cortaba los fideos con un enorme cuchillo dejando caer fuertes tajos, estaba molesto porque según el, el rubio trataba de seducir a su pobre e inocente niña, lo que desconocía era lo que su "niña" hacia por las noches antes de dormir mientras miraba una foto del rubio…si ella era todo menos inocente aunque en este momento salio a realizar varias entregas a domicilio por lo que no regresaría en un buen rato, en ese momento el rubio noto un aroma bastante conocido para el -Naruto_kun volviste de tu misión- se dio la vuelta para encarar a Yurako Inuzuka, el rubio volteo ya al tanto de su presencia, como siempre estaba enfundada en ese atuendo tan revelador que parecía listo para ser arrancado, a los costados de ella otras dos mujeres la acompañaban Inuzukas seguramente por las marcas de sus mejillas, ah Naruto_kun que modales los míos estas son mis amigas Ran- señalo a la de la izquierda.

Una chica de la estatura de Hana con el cabello castaño bastante claro atado en una cola de caballo a media espalda, ella usaba un chaleco jounin y una falda corta a medio muslo, con una camisa de malla que cubría su única vestimenta superior un muy corto top negro que apretaba y resaltaba sus pechos seguro del mismo tamaño que los de Kasumi, el rubio al igual que siempre saludo cortes a la chica antes de besarle la mano y percibir un nuevo aroma viniendo de la sonrojada Ran –(diablos ella también huele delicioso)- pensó el rubio justo antes de voltear a la otra chica –y esta es su hermana mayor Ritsuko- presento a la mujer de gafas de armazón delgado, su cabello negro corto apenas le llegaba a los hombros de una forma parecida a la de Samui; al igual que su hermana usaba un chaleco jounin y un apretado short café que resaltaba su bien formado trasero con una apretaba playera que resaltaba sus pechos redondos seguramente de las dimensiones de los de Yurako, -solo soy mayor que ella por 1 año no hagas tanto escándalo por eso- dijo con su voz suave justo antes de que el rubio repitiera su saludo igual que con Ran percibió el suave aroma de la chica –(ella también huele delicioso)- se dijo el rubio antes de sentarse a comer y platicar un poco con ellas bajo la mirada discreta de Teuchi, poco a poco y de manera ajena para cualquiera que no poseyera un olfato tan desarrollado el aroma intenso de esas 3 chicas bombardeaba al rubio –debo decir que son tres de las mas hermosas y sexys kunoichis que he conocido en mi vida- las tres se sonrojaron ante el halago –(son muy hermosas)- pensaba el rubio mientras cierta parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a despertar, se puso algo nervioso antes de disculparse y prácticamente salir huyendo de ahí –otro poco y me arranco la ropa y me le lanzo encima- dijo Ritsuko mientras suspiraba de hecho las tres podían sentir cierta parte de su cuerpo algo húmeda –el si es un Alfa- las dos asintieron a las palabras de Yurako mientras un confundido Naruto caminaba por ahí, -(ok esto es raro porque me gustan tanto las Inuzuka ahora solo puedo pensar en ellas y en Tsume_chan y Hana_chan)- se preguntaba el rubio confundido –_quizá se debe a su naturaleza mas animal Naruto_sama ellas le atraen por dicha razón a decir verdad cuando alguna de nosotras actúa un poco como Tsume se pone bastante excitado_- dijo la siempre sabia voz de Kurayami en su cabeza aun extrañaba la de Natsumi aunque el evitarse sus bromas en momentos así era reconfortante _–se puede decir que lo que usted desea es tener una manada de perras ansiosas de recibirlo Naruto_sama y yo con gusto me declaro una de ellas_- Naruto se metio a un callejón y golpeo su cabeza contra el muro en un intento de sacarse las imágenes mentales tan descriptivas de todas sus chicas con una actitud tan semejante a la de Tsume aunque cuando pensó en ciertas rubias y ciertas pelirrojas tuvo que reconocer que era atractiva la idea –arggg no pienses en eso- y se golpeo con mas fuerza.

Mientras tanto en el distrito Uchiha un hombre de ropas oscuras miraba el deteriorado estado de las residencias –(es igual que con los Senju aquí no hay nadie, necesito ver al hokage)- sin decir mas se desvaneció en un sunshin de humo negro; Sarutobi estaba bastante relajado tras emplear clones para realizar sus deberes, ahora mismo leía la nueva obra maestra de su alumno Jiraiya el volumen 8 era muy…entretenido y esperaba ansioso el numero 9 que se decía seria una edición especial; en su refugio secreto un sanin pervertido miraba con manos temblorosas su escrito –lo he terminado el volumen especial todas las mujeres y Naguto en una noche de amor sin limite alguno- su nariz sangro con fuerza y quedo inconciente, lo especial aparte del contenido eran ciertos dibujos que curiosamente se parecían a Naruto y sus chicas…si el estaba tan muerto; de regreso con Sarutobi este estaba leyendo tranquilamente cuando sus anbu se quedaron bien dormidos y el aire tomo un tinte frío todo pareció volverse algo oscuro cuando en una nube de humo negro apareció ataviado en esas ropas negras que cubrían su armadura –Ma…Ma…Ma…Ma…Madara- dijo blanco ante la presencia del legendario Uchiha –Sarutobi te vez demasiado joven, dime donde están los clanes Senju y Uchiha- dijo con su voz tranquila y calmada mientras el pobre kage aun blanco hablaba – ellos….ellos…ellos ya no existen solo quedan dos y viven en…en…en el complejo Ishura en aquella dirección- dijo señalando a donde estaba la casa del rubio el hombre de ojos negros asintió justo antes de irse –siempre supe que eran un pervertido pero por lo menos disimúlalo mejor- y se esfumo en su humo negro mientras Sarutobi miraba lo que el vio, sus 5 libros icha icha que recién leyó el estaban sobre la mesa si un descuido mortal por surte su esposa no los vio –Saru_kun no vas a llevarnos de pa…explícame que hacen esos ahí- dijo Koharu con una mirada seria y molesta al mirara los volúmenes en el escritorio oh estaba en tantos problemas.

Naruto regreso a su hogar topándose con todo reconstruido y con un montón de mujeres algo cansadas y sucias, las felicito y ofreció el mismo cocinar la cena para ellas por cumplir su castigo sin chistar o quejarse según le informo Sakura bueno solo una de ellas se quejo y actualmente de nuevo colgaba del techo –YA VERAS CUANDO BAJE MALDITA SOPLONA ROSADA UN VEZ QUE BAJE DE AQUÍ TE ARRANCARE ESO QUE LLAMAS PECHOS Y TE LOS EMPUJARE ENTRE LAS PIERNAS PARA QUE SIENTAS ALGO APARTE DE TU FRIGIDEZ- si Tayuya estaba de nuevo colgando sujeta por cristal y no dejaba de ser ella, aunque así era como le gustaba al rubio.

De pronto una nube de humo negro apareció y todo mundo entro en posición defensiva bueno Tayuya solo cayo como piedra al suelo cuando la libero Guren, de entre el humo se asomo el Uchiha al que el rubio reconoció de inmediato –Madara- todo mundo cayo conocían ese nombre pero Tsunade y Mikoto lo miraban bien ellas lo conocían por retratos de sus familias -¿Qué haces aquí se suponía que volviste al otro mundo?- preguntó el ojiazul mientras el hombre miraba a su alrededor –busco a los Uchiha y Senju- de inmediato Tsunade y Mikoto dieron pasos al frente el hombre las miro no esperaba que fuesen mujeres aunque viendo bien a Mikoto le recordó a alguien que quiso mucho –ahora somos Ishura ya que Naruto_kun es nuestro esposo pero quien eres tu- el hombre miro al rubio y de manera asombrosa esbozo una ligera sonrisa –buena manera de asesinar a tu oponente tienes talento Ishura y buen gusto son hermosas mujeres espero que tengan muchos hijos y su clan crezca y prospere- dijo el hombre mientras todo mundo se relajaba de haber sido enemigo habría atacado de inmediato y no dicho esas cosas.

Todo mundo tomo asiento excepto Madara que de nuevo vestía su armadura mientras por las ventanas se apreciaba ya la noche sobre la aldea –lo que me trajo aquí es una noticia preocupante un poderoso enemigo para el mundo se esta alzando- dijo el Uchiha legendario mientras todo mundo rememoraba al sujeto enmascarado que paralizo incluso al rubio –**ese estupido enmascarado, no juegues Naruto_kun puede asesinarlo cuando le de la gana**- dijo Rei bastante segura de las habilidades de Naruto –ese hombre es mas peligroso de lo que crees, el edo tensei no solo me revivió me hizo un poco mas fuerte y cuando me tope con el tuvimos un ligero encuentro puedo decirles que yo no puedo derrotarlo, el mas poderoso que yo- todos callaron después de todo el poder de Madara era algo casi legendario y si el no podía vencer a ese sujeto era mala señal.

Todo mundo cuchicheaba mientras el rubio miraba serio al suelo ajeno a todos los murmullos a su alrededor -¿Qué ocurre Naruto_kun?- pregunto Kasumi al rubio que estaba pensativo y algo distante –es raro, entre familias he notado cierto parecido en sus chakras y el de ese sujeto es sin duda chakra de un Uchiha- las mujeres miraron a Mikoto que bajo la vista avergonzada al parecer su clan era la fuente de todos los problemas actuales –pero lo mas raro es que no se parece a la tuya como si fuese hermano tuyo yo diría aunque es imposible que su chakra es igual a tuyo- todo mundo miro a Madara quien seguía tan estoico como siempre –no te equivocas esa es la razón por la que el edo tensei no sirvió ese sujeto enmascarado soy yo- nadie entendía ni una sola palabra después de todo como podía algo así ser posible –tu alma esta rota en dos verdad- las palabras de Naruto denotaban un conocimiento basto del tema y la manera en que Madara asentía confirmaban sus palabras –eso lo explica, ese jutsu trae el cuerpo y el alma para atarlos a la voluntad del invocador el jutsu no se completo porque no vino toda el alma por eso pudiste mandarlo al diablo- de nuevo Madara asintió mientras secretamente estaba impresionada por las capacidades deductivas del rubio Ishura.

Todo mundo escuchaba atento al Uchiha legendario estaba a punto de contarles una historia muy reveladora y ha como lo entendía el la razón de todo este problema –los clanes Uchiha y Senju descienden de rikudo sanin de ahí su capacidad para domar bijus, sin embargo ni el mokuton ni el sharingan eran capaces de doblegar la voluntad de los demonios con cola solo dominarlos eso era todo- Natsumi presto mucha atención si el sujeto enmascarado era un pedazo de Madara con su sharingan y este no dominaba la mente de demonios entonces como diablos el pudo volverla casi su mascota tantos años, - en nuestra búsqueda de poder mejorar el sharingan uno de nuestros lideres sedujo a una Hyuuga y la volvió su esposa arrebatándola del clan mas fue inútil su doujutsu se perdió por el sello solo ganamos mas flexibilidad y nada mas, el tuvo una hija mi madre Yurame, ella creció con un corazón amable y decidido era en toda la palabra la Uchiha mas fuerte y honorable de todos hasta ese día, un extraño de nombre Yamao llego ante nosotros con una historia increíble sobre su doujutsu, que poseisa 3 tecnicas asombrosas y podía domar mentes de demonios lo que nosotros siempre buscamos sin embargo ese poder lo hacia vulnerable a grandes velocidades y genjutsus los puntos mas fuertes de Sharingan por lo que mezclarlo con nuestro ojos nos daría el poder que siempre buscamos fue por eso que mi abuelo lo caso con mi madre y así nacimos mi hermano y yo- todo mundo estaba callado inclusive Mikoto ignoraba esa historia solo supo de nacimiento de los hermanos Uchiha como un hecho muy trascendental debido a su basto poder solo eso nunca oyó nada de ese hombre.

-crecimos y nos volvimos poderosos cuando llegamos a la edad adulta el falleció por una rara enfermedad en su chakra nunca logramos usar el poder del que nos hablo hasta que la guerra dio inicio, fue en una batalla donde yo accidentalmente asesine a un gran amigo mío, fue un dolor inmenso que hizo lo imposible ambos doujutsus se mezclaron por la pena dando origen a un nuevo y poderoso Saringan acabe con todos mis enemigos gracias a el, meses después al ver a nuestra madre morir asesinada obtuvo el mismo ojo, lejos estábamos de saber que el nuevo sharingan cargaba una gran maldición, pero en honor y memoria a nuestro padre le pusimos el nombre de su doujutsu lo nombramos magenkyou Sharingan, con el tiempo me volví temible gracias a mi gran poder pero poco a poco la vista me fue abandonando los médicos decían que era producto del esfuerzo de mis ojos en sostener el nuevo ojo, la ceguera era inevitable y el uso solo la aceleraba, cuando casi terminaba la guerra yo estaba casi ciego y no pude salvar a mi hermano que aun veía fue atacado a traición por el asesino de nuestra madre y dejado morir desangrado, como pude llegue a el y el me lo suplico, me dijo "mis ojos aun sirven tómalos y venga a nuestra madre hermano" se los arranque cuando murió y un medico me los implanto mi vista se restauro y mi poder creció mientras los efectos secundarios desaparecieron el regalo de mi hermano fue un poder que ya no me envenenaba y con ello asesine a ese hombre- todos estaban callados ante la historia si fue algo triste el como el Uchiha se quedo sin familia pero lo mas inquietante era ese tal Magenkyuo sharingan que al parecer era un doujutsu asombroso.

-Desde se día mi mente se lleno de deseos egoístas y de ambiciones personales que culminaron en mi lucha contra uno de mis nuevos amigos Hasirama, fue una lucha tremenda donde incluso valiéndome de mis ojos use a Kyubi como arma pero la esposa de Hashirma le sello en ella quitándome su poder, fui derrotado y dado por muerto, como pude sobreviví lleno de odio y rencor idee un plan para cobrar venganza buscaría los demás bijus tomaría suponer para mi y lo usaría contra Konoha, pero no estaba seguro de si lo soportaría, acudí a un antiguo santuario donde Jinchurikis entrenaban para controlar a sus bestias , y ahí paso frente a una cascada lo conocí era mi lado mas perverso y oscuro, peleamos en mi mente una lucha que el casi gana pero usando mi magenkyou lo expulse, ese fue mi error, dolió como nunca me dolió nada, al abrir los ojos su silueta fantasmal y su presencia eran reales mi sharingan usando la energía de aquel sitio partió mi alma y lo dejo salir, comprendí en ese momento todo lo que hice y antes de que escapase lo selle en una roca para que nunca dañara a nadie, después de eso arrepentido de mis actos me hice una promesa nunca mas use el sharingan y me dedique a viajar y expiar mis crímenes hasta mi muerte- ahora eso tenia cierto sentido si su alma se partió ese tipo enmascarado era parte de el pero se suponía fue sellado significaba que alguien lo libero y esa era la cuestión.

-mi tiempo se gota pronto deberé regresar al mundo de los muertos, Ishura te confío esto los pergaminos del magenkyou para que estés listo cuando peles contra el, y esto es un pergamino de sellado de la serpiente en el se describe un sello para proteger la mente pero es inútil confío en que lo completes y se lo pongas a tus mujeres y demonios ya que así las protegerás de la manipulación del sharingan- el rubio miro los pergaminos sobre todo el del sello mirando al Uchiha con algo de duda en sus ojos –si fuiste capaz de crear sellos de drenado tan sutiles como los que ay aquí creo que puedes completar eso, mi tiempo se agota pero hay otra cosa mas, no se quien libero a mi otro yo solo se que el le dio un cuerpo y lo hizo mas poderoso, no se quien o que fue pero de algo estoy muy seguro… es muy poderoso ya que lo controla a su voluntad y pude percibirlo solo un momento cuando se conecto con el para llamarlo es fuerte mas que el otro Madara, entrena duro que aun no llegas al pináculo de tu poder estoy seguro de que serás un ninja legendario Naruto Ishura, y por último cuida mucho de Mikoto es mi ultima descendiente y es idéntica a mi madre, no la lastimes o volveré del otro mundo para asesinarte- su mirada asesina y voz seria hicieron al rubio asentir con algo de miedo y así poco a poco Madara Uchiha se disolvió en polvo volviendo al mundo de los muertos…por ahora.

Todo mundo guardaba silencio ante la revelación el hombre enmascarado es decir la contraparte oscura de Madara era en realidad un servidor de alguien mas alguien que de hecho era mas poderoso eso solo significaba que una fiera lucha se desencadenaría muy pronto y todas humanas y demonio por igual sentían miedo por la sonrisa desquiciada que se dibujaba en la cara del rubio –(al que se atreva a dañar a alguna de mis mujeres lo are suplicarme mandarlo al infierno)- y su sonrisa creció aun mas –**en definitiva paso demasiado tiempo con Hanzo**- dijo Natsumi y todas asintieron a sus palabras inclusive Kurayami en el interior del rubio. Mientras en la residencia Hyuuga, Hiashi apretaba y destrozaba una copia de un convenio firmado por los viejos consejeros, estaba tan tentado a asesinarlos pero no podía, ahora mismo estaba en un gran dilema su hija menor prácticamente fue ofrecida como mercancía a un extraño a cambio de favores políticos, faltaban días para su respuesta pero ahora mismo se sentía atrapado y solo podía pensar en alguien para ayudarle –(tengo que hablar con Naruto_san)- se levanto y salio a toda prisa ahora mismo solo el rubio era una opción involucrar al hokage acarrearía problemas a la aldea y era mejor que eso no pasara además era asunto de clanes, en el cielo una bella luna creciente brillaba mientras Hiashi caminaba en dirección del recinto Ishura.

Mientras tanto en una guarida oscura un hombre de ojos anillados estaba frente a sus subordinados de capas negras de nubes rojas –el momento de empezar a movernos ha llegado Deidara, tu y Sasori lleven a Sanada de apoyo y tráiganme al Shukaku de suna- los tres asintieron y empezaron a moverse a la salida de su escondite mientras el hombre enfocaba a Itachi y Kisame –ustedes vigilen el país del fuego en la primera oportunidad que salga de la aldea vayan por el Kyubi- ambos asintieron mientras Itachi ideaba ya sus planes –(ya veras Naruto te daré tu merecido por atreverte a pervertir a mi madre)- Kisame se alejo un poco de su compañero de ojos y cabello negro el verlo sonreír no era normal pero el que lo hiciera de esa forma era espeluznante; en la sala inferior el enmascarado estaba de rodillas frente al cristal de su señor –**tengo sospechas Madara por eso envíe a Sanada a suna si se confirman entonces habrá que hacer un viaje a Konoha**- el enmascarado sonrío maligno bajo la espiral de su rostro, finalmente todo estaba en marcha y pronto el mundo conocería el verdadero poder –no importa a donde sea yo siempre te seguiré…padre- dijo humildemente en la oscuridad al cristal que ya se apagaba.

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta el capitulo 80, sique hubo platica en el no creen, pero bueno que les pareció la llegada de Guren y lo que le hicieron a Sakura para que no hablara jejeje pobre la tomaron por sorpresa, también Sarutobi tuvo una visión fantasmal y al parecer Jiraiya va a sacar una edición especial eso me huele a mucho dolor y fracturas, madara llego con el rubio y hemos escuchado su historia se lo esperaban solo recuerden el alma de naruto se rompió para dar origen a la estatua en su interior porque solo debia ser la suya a la que le pasara eso?, hiashi ya atrapo a los ancianos esperemos que el rubio y sus chicas puedan idear una salida y salven a hanabi de ese tipo y finalmente akatsuki esta en movimiento valla sorpresita que se van a llevar cuando lleguen a suna y si ahora sabemos la relación del madara enmascarado con el ser del cristal lo esperaban?<p>

hasta la proxima  
>att: Kurai-sho<br>pd:que tal el rubio primero ayame y luedo esas inuzuka jeje cuando sepa tsume se le va a armar en grande


	82. C81: Una salida

Hola a todos aquí les dejo el capitulo nuevo donde veremos como se arregla el asunto de hanabi y los movimientos de akatsuki también una pelea y un poco mas del nivel de sanada que créanme es mas de lo que su actitud refleja; por cierto su historia no se les hace conocida digo vio morir a su madre no recuerda a su padre se puede decir que no lo conoce y lo crío y entreno su abuelo el bien puede decirse es el opuesto de naruto un inicio parecido pero el acabo muy mal bien ese pudo ser el camino del rubio pero mejor no me alargo y paso a los review

**terminex**:gracias por apartar dos te lo agradezco mucho y sabes mejor no tntamos a esas dos que no es bueno provocarles creeme aunque eso de volver esclavos es demasiado, lo del sharigan cruzo mi mente pero he ideado otra cosita ya veras que es jejeje,y lo que le dio fue uns descripcion de los ataques obviamente el poder varia en cuanto al nivel del ojo pero eso fue lo que le dio  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>: si yo tambien deseo que llueva sagre hyuuga en cuanto al momento con itachi ya se acerca cada vez mas jajaja  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: que bueno que te gustara la idea se me ocrrio de pronto y me parecio una buena opcion  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:tendra una enorme familia creeme y el cristal parlante es una especie de comunicador no un ente como tal pero si el que sea su padre el que habla crea muchas dudas no  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si a ver si entre las dos controlan a ese hato de celosas y volatiles mujeres,jajaja lo de las hormonas mas bien seria feromonas no pero si eso es lo que le pasa tu si lo comprendiste eh,y si es el yo oscuro de madara en qu anda por ahi causando problemas  
><strong>maxxuzumaki<strong>:si lo siento esque se me van muy faciles los caps y para que no se amontonen los subo muy rapido, gracias por las felicitaciones y creeme esto va a ser aun mas largo y con mucho mas lemon creo que pronto se volvra un poco mas abundante en cuanto a lo de shizuka dejame ver que puedo hacer, y no eres el unico que espera el plito con itachi  
><strong>Apredeitor<strong>:es rpobable que los lemon se pongan algo intensos creeme mas con esa ascinasion suya por correas y cadenas de cristal,lo de madara se me ocurrio de pronto y zetsu no ha salido porque anda con el psiquiatra algo sobre una fobia extrema a rubios,lo de los secretos de naruto de seguro hay mas de uno detras de ellos no te parece  
>Kentanaka1350: me tarde porque me fui de vacaciones pero no te apures que voy a volver a mi ritmo normal<br>ahora con los reviews respondidos vamos a lo que sigue

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 81: Una salida<strong>

Sobre el cielo del desierto una colosal ave surcaba los cielos al cobijo de la oscuridad, sobre su lomo 3 figuras cubiertas por atuendos oscuros de nubes rojas avanzaban impasibles hasta su destino, como siempre los dos compañeros seguían su interminable discusión sobre el arte, que si debe ser eterno o efímero y el verlos casi llegar a los golpes divertía bastante a Sanada hasta que el rubio de nombre Deidara se giro a el con intención de incluirlo en la pelea –anda di tu lo que piensas verdad que el arte debe ser como yo digo- dijo el exaltado rubio de cola de caballo al sonriente extranjero –la verdad para mi es mas arte el asesinar a alguien tras derrotarlo de manera aplastante que sus formas de expresión rubia- dijo Sanada con claro tono de burla y maldad en su voz y como siempre desde que el sujeto llego al grupo Deidara reacciono – QUE NO SOY CHICA SOY HOMBRE- y como siempre empezaron sus incesantes reclamos mientras Sanada sonreía burlón y Sasori suspiraba –(siempre cae en esa provocación que no aprende que solo es para molestar)- pensaba el desertor de la aldea de la arena mientras Sanada se limitaba a ignorar divertido al furioso rubio.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja todo mundo en la mansión Ishura permanecía callado aun asimilando las palabras del recién desvanecido Uchiha legendario que les revelo el secreto de sus poderosos ojos, a decir verdad la idea de que alguien mucho mas poderoso que el mismo existiese y estuviera detrás de esta serie de eventos en la búsqueda del Juubi era preocupante como pocas cosas podían serlo –bueno no ganaremos nada quedándonos aquí mejor vamos a cenar chicas- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa amigable que la verdad no engaño a nadie estaba preocupado y todas podían verlo através de esa mascara que trataba de usar en este momento, decidieron escuchar para no preocuparle mas fue justo en ese momento que tocaron a la puerta y la mas cernaza Kin abrió a toda prisa se trataba de Hiashi Hyuuga que venia con un rostro preocupado.

-buenas noches, Naruto_san me urge hablar contigo- dijo con voz seria y mirando fijamente al rubio –y en privado- de inmediato eso le dio una mala impresión a todas las chicas que pronto se levantaron de sus asientos para irse aunque algunas molestas por dicha solicitud –lo que tenga que decirme yo se lo voy a contar a ellas por lo que puede hablar frente a todas Hiashi_san- todas se sentaron con sonrisas en sus caras la gran confianza que les tenia Naruto era bastante reconfortante, el hombre de ojos perlados asintió y procedió a explicar su pequeño descubrimiento, tan pronto termino la historia todas las mujeres presentes pusieron rostros molestos al ver como ese consejo de ancianos trataba a la pobre chica como moneda de cambio en una búsqueda de poder político, y fue obviamente Rei quien expreso la opinión de todas con sus siempre concisos comentarios –**montón de vejestorios solo déjenmelos a solas por 5 minutos y verán como cambian de opinión**- esbozo una sonrisa oscura y homicida mientras todas se alejaban un poco de ellas –que cambien de opinión un cuerno, mejor vamos a despellejarlos y a cortar el problema de raíz maldito montón de momias impotentes y seniles- bueno Tayuya no se alejo de ella mas bien dio su propia opinión del asunto.

El rubio decidió ignorar las opiniones relacionadas con el homicidio de los Hyuugas aunque siendo honestos le sonaban bastante tentadoras, pero bueno un baño de sangre al interior de un clan no era una opción por mas atractivo y justo que sonara, -entonces que podemos hacer para arreglar ese asunto- cuestiono el rubio al hombre de cabello oscuro que con una gesto casi suplicante hablo al rubio –la respuesta al trato debe llegar en una semana y quiero pedirte Naruto_san por favor que desposes a mis dos hijas antes de ese plazo- el rubio se quedo callado mientras las mujeres en especial las que aun no eran formalmente esposas del rubio se tragaban su pequeño ataque de celos -Hiashi_san me siento honrado de que me ofrezca algo así y no negare que ambas me resultan hermosas y que siento algo por ambas pero aunque aceptara la edad de Hanabi lo impide solo tiene 15 y el matrimonio seria solo accesible hasta que cumpliese los 18 como su hermana- el hombre suspiro era verdad en sus deseos de salvar su hija menor de un arreglo como aquel se olvido por completo de las reglas de la aldea inclusive a pesar de la autonomía interna de los clanes ellos tenían que atenerse a las reglas de la aldea para asuntos de esta índole.

Otra salida, eso era lo que se necesitaba en este momento y todo mundo pensaba en ella tratando de encontrar una opción valida a este asunto, mientras tanto en la oficina del hokage este terminaba de demostrarle a su esposa para que le servían sus adorados libros naranjas, las ropas de ambos estaban desarregladas y la sonrisa de felicidad y satisfacción en el rostro de Koharu mas los anbu bien inconcientes por perdidas de sangre colgando del techo eran claras señales de lo que ahí ocurrió –debo reconocer…esos libros te dan buenas ideas Saru_kun- dijo la mujer aun con una voz algo cansada mientras Sarutobi sonreía agradeciéndole a su alumno esos prácticos libros –pero aun así los dejaste al descubierto, por eso dormirás en la sala una semana – y se fue dejándolo con todo su papeleo pendiente por terminar y con una expresión de derrota total en su rostro –no sirvió de nada- dijo triste el hombre mientras sobre su escritorio caía uno de los desmayados anbu, una sonrisa bastante maliciosa adorno su cara bueno si el iba a sufrir esos anbu tan poco profesionales sufrirían con el; de regreso a la mansión Ishura todos permanecían en silencio ideando una salida al problema –solo asesínale- dijo Temari atrayendo las miradas de todo mundo –no hablo de los Hyuuga si el problema es el tipo con el que hicieron el trato solo pida una misión de asesinato bajo un nombre falso y solicite que Naruto_kun la ejecute el lo mata el trato se cancela y todo mundo feliz- su sonrisa de satisfacción era amplia y llena de orgullo a decir verdad no era tan mala idea

-aunque eso funcione me temo no servirá el trato es con un grupo comercial si asesinas a quien envíen solo escogerán a otro y no podemos solo matarlos a todos- dijo Hiashi algo deprimido mientras todo mundo seguía callado a la espera de otra brillante idea que llego de labios de cierta biju de 7 colas –**entonces que Hanabi se case con Naruto_kun si el problema es su edad eso se arregla con facilidad**- dijo ella y todo mundo se le quedo viendo esperando una respuesta de la sonriente peliceleste -¿Quién eres tu?- las dudas en la cara de Hiashi eran mas que claras después de todo en la aldea casi nadie conocía a las recién llegadas a la familia –**mi nombre es Hitomi, provengo de un templo dedicado a la diosa Serina ya destruido en las cercanías del país del colmillo**- todo mundo se le quedo viendo con una gota en la nuca esa historia era bastante creíble sobretodo porque al país del colmillo estaba saturado de templos de esa índole –**la diosa Serina señora de la juventud puede ayudarnos en este problema, mi madre su ultima sacerdotisa me enseño un ritual donde con una gran entrega de chakra la diosa puede manipular la edad de alguien para rejuvenecerle o en casos como este envejecerle, solo hay que realizarlo y podemos hacer que Hanabi tenga 18 en solo una noche**- ahora si todos estaban sorprendidos en especial Hiashi que miraba a la mujer con cierta esperaza en sus ojos –**solo necesitaríamos a alguien que lleve su sangre con quien igualar su edad yo supongo que eso puede hacerlo su hermana técnicamente al terminar ella envejecerá al mismo ritmo que ella**- su sonrisa sincera era sin duda una luz de esperanza bastante brillante en esta oscura situación.

-disculpen por desvanecer las esperanzas pero aunque Hanabi se vea de 18 su acta de nacimiento sigue diciendo que tiene 15- dijo Shizune algo triste de romper las ilusiones de todo mundo pero era mejor antes de que hicieran algo que bien podía resultar inútil –eso lo arreglo yo- dijo la triunfante Tsunade con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo en su cara –todas las Hyuuga dan a luz en sus casas es cosa de tradición y hasta donde se nadie puede verles solo el padre por unos días no es así- Hiashi asintió a eso era una tradición peculiar pero bueno que tenia que ver con eso ahora mismo no tenia idea nadie –bien he revisado los expedientes y después de que nació Hinata casi de inmediato Hisana se enfermo y culmino con su fallecimiento al dar a luz a Hanabi; puedo arreglar las actas de nacimiento para hacer que quede como constancia que Hinata y Hanabi son mellizas y eso volvería la segunda acta de Hanabi intrascendente; podemos decir que la enfermedad de Hisana afecto a hanabi deteniendo su envejecimiento y que fue por su madre que le realizaba transplantes constantes de chakra que sobrevivió hasta superar dicha condición el mismo día que Hisana murió pero como lucia tan pequeña se falsifico su acta de nacimiento actual para decir que era su segunda hija total con las ropas que ustedes los lideres usan es difícil saber siempre cuando una Hyuuga esta embarazada hasta que lo dice- ahora si todos estaban impresionado por semejante idea era algo bastante increíble y mas aun sabiendo que se le ocurrió de pronto tras la sugerencia de Hitomi.

-eso es una violación enorme a las leyes de la aldea- dijo el ofendido Hiashi si algo tenían los Hyuuga era un respeto casi solemne a las leyes y lo que proponía la rubia ojimiel era en si un crimen bastante serio –y aunque funcionara semejante idea de las mellizas como explicas que Hanabi crezca 3 años de pronto- ese fue un buen punto que nadie considero hasta que el hombre lo menciono –este…se puede decir que hubo un estallido de crecimiento celular debido a que finalmente ella asimilo los restos de chakra de su madre- dijo Shizune elevando su mano como si estuviera en la escuela de inmediato la mujer de prominentes pechos la felicito por su extraordinaria idea, mientras Hiashi miraba todo bastante incrédulo después de todo se estaba hablando de atentar contra la naturaleza y violar muchas leyes –no puedo aceptar algo así- dijo el hombre de porte serio mirando a las mujeres hasta que el rubio ojiazul tomo la palabra –se que usted ama a sus hijas y que no quiere ver a una de ellas en manos de algún enfermo que la use como le de la gana, se que es importante para ustedes respetar las leyes pero por una vez en su vida haga lo mejor para sus hijas esta es la única salida véalo así que cree usted que haría su esposa- los ojos del hombre se cerraron mientras se perdía en los recuerdos de su fallecida Hisana , suspiro finalmente –lo are siempre y cuando Hanabi acepte no la forzare a nada pero si accede quiero que me prometas Naruto_san que las cuidaras mucho- dijo el hombre mirando fijamente al rubio que solo asentia a sus palabras con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro –claro que si como podría hacerle algo a tan hermosas, inocentes y dulces chicas- Naruto tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras Hiashi tenia una gota en su nuca –(si claro…inocentes)- por su mente desfilaban los recuerdos de aquel día.

Flash back inicia

Era un día tranquilo en la mansión Hyuuga y Hiashi se paseaba por los corredores disfrutando de un merecido día libre de sus ocupaciones como líder del clan, temprano sus hijas que ahora experimentaban una inusual cercanía salieron a entrenar juntas cosa que le hacia sentir orgullo ya que al fin Hinata mostraba algo de determinación, se detuvo justo en medio de las puertas de los cuartos de ellas uno frente al otro, entro despacio al de iInata todo estaba tan ordenado y en su lugar bueno todo excepto aquel cuaderno gris en la mesa, lo tomo y ojeo con curiosidad, pronto sus ojos se abrieron y llenaron de cierta ternura al notar los poemas de su hija escritos a la memoria de su madre, si eran tan hermosos sin duda ella tenia un corazón dulce y gentil lo puso en su escritorio y vio entonces un cuaderno rojo que sobresalía de debajo de la cama de su hija lo tomo también esperando mas bellos poemas no un montón de historias románticas y en extremo dulces donde los protagonistas era ella y el rubio –estas en verdad enamorada de el verdad hija- dijo a la nada mientras continuaba ojeando, algo se cayo en el cuarto de Hanabi y se fue a ver aun con el cuaderno de Hinata en la mano, solo se cayo una lámpara que infortunadamente se rompió.

El cuarto de su hija menor era bastante parecido al de Hinata exceptuando por la cama desatendida y el peluche rubio cobijado bajo las sabanas…reacciono de inmediato y lo tomo era la viva imagen de Naruto y con una gota en la nuca lo coloco de nuevo en la cama -acaso el es tu primer amor Hanabi- dijo mirando al suelo cubierto de hojas de papel arrugado, extendió una y miro un bello paisaje de la aldea de Konoha sonrió orgulloso ya que a su manera sus dos hijas eran artistas sensibles, curioseo y hallo una cuaderno celeste lleno de bellos dibujos no profesionales pero si muy buenos, a la mitad del cuaderno empezaron a abundar dibujos de Naruto y algunos de el con Hanabi en brazos o besando a la roja chica en la mejilla, el hombre suspiro ahora era un hecho su hija estaba enamorada del rubio, volvió a mirar el cuaderno de Hinata avanzando por las historias hasta que se topo con una bastante…bueno digamos que era digna del ica icha, su cara enrojeció mas al notar como las historias siguientes eran mas y mas intensas casi al punto de que ellos sostuvieran relaciones en donde fuera al verse, pero lo que mas le alarmo fueron las detalladas descripciones del miembro del rubio, lo cerro aterrado y ojeo el de Hanabi unas imágenes tiernas lo calmarían, y así fue hasta que se topo con esos dibujos donde una Hanabi de doce años yacia desnuda debajo del rubio y las cosas se pusieron mas descriptivas incluso los dibujos de su hija menor de cierta parte del rubio empataban con las descripciones de HInata lo que daba dos opciones, o Hanabi ojeo el cuaderno de Hinata o ellas usaron su byakugan para espiar al rubio; despacio se levanto y mirando al cielo hablo deprimido –son iguales a ti Hisana, mis niñas son unas pervertidas como su madre- dijo al cielo mientras ocultaba los cuadernos en sus escondites y se prometía nunca mas ojearlos era mejor no hacerlo o podría acabar teniendo pesadillas.

Flash back fin

De regreso al presente el rubio miraba al nervioso Hiashi que se retiraba de la mansión con la promesa de explicar su situación a sus hijas con la esperanza de que su hija menor aceptara participar en semejante plan, si supiera que eso era lo que mas deseaba Hanabi, el rubio se giro para encarar a una serias mujeres que le miraban algo celosas –con que hermosas, inocentes y dulces eh- dijeron a coro todas ellas con las excepciones obvias: Sakura, Tsunami y Guren, el rubio se rio nervioso a decir verdad no le gustaba cuando lo miraban así le recordaban un poco a su maestro –basta de eso compórtense y no sean celosas- dijo Guren apareciendo entre ellas y el rubio con un par de cuchillas de cristal en sus brazos todas dieron un paso atrás bueno todas menos unas –no nos asustas, ya conocemos tus trucos ahora muévete y déjame dejarle en claro a Naruto_kun que su perra numero uno soy yo- dijo Tsume aunque la verdad el rubio no sabia si era una amenaza o una oferta –ya oíste bruja muévete de una vez que ese estupido rubio necesita una lección- si Tayuya estaba molesta y los ojos entrecerrados de Guren reflejaban molestia quizá Naruto debió mencionarles que el nivel real de Guren aunque no estaba a la par del de Tsunade estaba muy por encima de una Jounin regular.

Todo mundo cenaba tranquilamente mientras Tsume no dejaba de mandarle miradas amenazantes a Guren la razón el collar de cristal que la mantenía atada al piso bajo la silla, en la sala de nuevo colgando del techo Tayuya miraba a todos comiendo con molestia en sus ojos, estaba amordazada con un cristal pero eso no le impedía pensar –(maldita bruja de vidrio pero cuando baje de aquí voy a tomar estas piedritas y se las voy a encajar en el trasero maldita hija de tu…)- mejor dejarlo ahí que las ideas de Tayuya están demasiado obscenas y sangrientas como para mencionarles.

De regreso al desierto el peculiar pájaro sobrevolaba la aldea de la arena donde de inmediato las alarmas sonaron alertando a todo mundo de la cercanía del enemigo –es hora de que conozcan mi arte- muchas abejas de arcilla de casi 20cm de largo despegaron de sus mangas internándose en las calles sobrevolando todo a su alrededor, un par de ninjas de la arena miraban curiosos a los animales artificiales -¿este jutsu es patético que se supone que pasara me va a picar?- dijo el confiado ninja cuando la abeja brillo y estallo con fuerza acabando con su vida – vamos todo mundo deléitese con mi arte- los animales seguían volando y estallando por todos lados derribando edificios y sorprendiendo a ninjas distraídos asesinándoles.

Pronto una gran águila de arcilla se abalanzó desde el cielo contra un grupo de aldeanos lista para acabar con su vida cuando una gran capa de arena flotante bloqueo el ataque -¡el kazekage!- dijo uno de los aldeanos al ver al pelirrojo de pie con su calabaza en su espalda sobre un edificio mirando fijamente al rubio que aun volaba sobre su ave peculiar –no se quien eres o que desees pero por atacar a mi aldea tendrás que pagar- la arena se arremolino bajo sus pies y lo alzo sobre el aire quedando justo enfrente del rubio –soy Deidara y este es mi arte- 10 aves pequeñas de arcilla se abalanzaron contra l pelirrojo que en vez de alzar un muro lanzo shurikens de arena sin moverse ni un poco cortando a las aves y casi asestándole un golpe a Deidara -no esta mal pero tampoco basta con eso para ganar- la arena se movió y Gaara se desvaneció en ella apareciendo a espaldas del rubio sorprendido en una columna del polvo de desierto –esquiva esto- dijo el pelirrojo mientras su arena sujetaba al ave de Deidara y largas estacas de arena se lanzaban contra el rubio sorprendido que se dejo caer a los tejados, su sonrisa era inquietante hasta que brillo como lo demás y estallo con muchísima fuerza regando arena por todos lados –jajajaja admítelo mi arte te ha derrotado- dijo confiado mientras el pelirrojo Kazekage aparecía bajando despacio en una burbuja de arena –esto esta lejos de terminar- dijo el pelirrojo mientras la voz preocupada de Karura resonaba en su mente advirtiéndole y pidiéndole que tuviese mas cuidado.

-Deidara siempre exagera mucho- dijo Sasori al tiempo que saltaba eludiendo las agujas venenosas de las marionetas frente a el, ese chico de traje negro y pintura de guerra era talentoso pero no tanto como el –sabes toda marioneta tiene un punto débil- una larga cola como de escorpión se asomo de su ropa y ataco las uniones de su marioneta mas grande que se desplomo en cosa de segundos dejándolo por completo sorprendido –ahora porque no mueres- su larga cola se extendió a una velocidad vertiginosa amenazando con clavarse en su cuerpo, de manera asombrosa la arena se alzo para defenderle –(gracias okasan)- dijo Kankuro en su cabeza agradeciendo al espíritu de su madre, quizá estaba sellada en su hermano pero aun así trataba de cuidar de todos todo el tiempo; de regreso con el pelirrojo ahora mismo largos látigos de arena destrozaban la lluvia de aves de arcilla de Deidara que ahora mismo sobrevolaba todo sobre un gran búho con una confiada sonrisa en su cara –Gaara hazlo ahora- dijo Karura en su mente y l pelirrojo realizo su nuevo ataque ideado por ella, sus manos se inundaron de chakra futon mezclándose con su arena, sus látigos se volvieron largas columnas aprisionando a Deidara que solo atino a elevarse mas mientras Gaara lanzaba su ataque – suna no arashi (tormenta de arena)- el viento soplo con una fuerza avasalladora mientras toda la arena se elevaba con furia levantándose de todos los rincones de la aldea en una espiral mortal que rodeaba al rubio paralizado que pronto se vio bombardeado por el poderoso jutsu que detono sin querer su lechuza, todo acabo tan pronto como inicio y una gran garra de arena ahora sostenía al herido Deidara que sangraba de los múltiples cortes y tenia muchos moretones en todo el cuerpo, el hombro derecho de su ropa estaba desgarrado igual que parte de su pantalón, la capa de akatsuki se perdió en la tormenta –creo que has perdido- dijo con su voz habitualmente fría mirando al rubio vencido.

Por su parte Sasori miraba en un shock total lo que paso, esa tormenta salida de la nada hizo trisas a Deidara que se suponía agotaría al pelirrojo con ataques a distancia pero claro ellos nunca esperaron un ataque tan avasallador y de tan tremendo alcance –parece que ustedes no conocían el nuevo jutsu de mi hermano eh- Sasori contemplaba la situación con frialdad era un hecho subestimaron al pelirrojo que sinceramente resulto un rival aplastante para Deidara quien no pudo hacer nada ante ese ultimo ataque, a la salida de suna Sanada estaba aburrido esperando a que sus compañeros salieran cuando miro ese poderoso ataque y sintió el poder en el sin contar con que sintió la presencia del pelirrojo –bien basta de esperar- los ninjas de suna lo miraron y se lanzaron contra el sonriente hombre que lanzo un poderoso ataque frontal – Futon: kyodaina tatsumaki doriru (elemento viento: perforadora gigante del tornado)- lanzo su mano izquierda al frente y el viento giro con violencia transformándose en un colosal taladro de viento que ataco de frente destrozando a los ninjas de suna antes de golpear el muro; toda la aldea lo sintió fue un golpe poderoso mientras el muro frontal se resquebrajaba y volaban los escombros y el poderoso ataque barría con los locales comerciales de la zona, todo termino y el sonriente Sanada entro a la aldea marchando sobre los escombros –perdón por unirme tan tarde a la fiesta- se movió como el viento, literalmente.

Gaara sintió la poderosa patada justo al rostro que lo lanzo contra un muro clavándolo contra la roca dura mientras abría los ojos en total shock, ese sujeto fue tan rápido que su arena apenas se movía para regresar a el cuando terminaba los sellos de su nuevo ataque -Futon: furyundan (elemento viento: dragón de viento)- el enorme reptil blancoso rugió poderoso lanzándose contra Gaara quien alzo un muro grueso de arena para cubrirse, pero fue inútil igual que con la muralla aguanto solo unos segundos antes de destrozarse bajo la asombrosa presión, el dragó lo sujeto con sus fauces y lo aplasto contra el muro demoliendo todo a su paso usando al pelirrojo como ariete antes de elevarse en el aire y clavarse con fuerza en el centro de la calle dejando un gran cráter con un Gaara lleno de heridas y con varias costillas rotas, por su parte el liberado Deidara miraba el poder de Sanada sin creerlo, estaba aplastando al pelirrojo con una facilidad pasmosa, como pudo Gaara se levanto mientras Sanada lanzaba una poderosa bala de aire que su arena apenas contuvo, la sonrisa del tipo creció un poco mas mientras su andanada de disparos no se detenía; de pronto una figura femenina se alzo hecha de arena protegiendo al agotado Gaara de los ataques de Sanada –Futon: satsujin katto (elemento viento: corte asesino)- dejo ir una palmada fuerte al frente y la aguda y densa hoja de viento voló contra Gaara mientras la figura se arena lo abrazaba para protegerle, la arena cedió ante el ataque mientras la sangre volaba por todos lados, sobre el suelo y sangrando del hombro derecho Sabaku no Gaara yacía derrotado, Deidara se le acerco ahora sobre otra ave de arcilla listo para tomar a Gaara –dejalo vamos por Sasori y larguémonos- dijo Sanada al rubio que solo protesto después de tanto esfuerzo solo iban a dejarlo, basto una mirada fija del hombre para que el rubio ya no discutiera; bajo el cielo nocturno la aldea los miraba alejándose mientras los ninjas corrían en ayuda de su kage lastimado.

Un nuevo día se alzaba sobre la aldea de Konoha y temprano cierto rubio bajaba las escaleras con deseos de un buen desayuno cosa rara la mayoría de sus chicas aun dormía, bajo las escaleras y escucho ronquidos fue cuando recordó y con nerviosismo miro al techo Tayuya aun estaba colgada y ahora dormía tan cómoda que hasta roncaba, la despertó y bajo para enseguida sanar el entumecimiento de su cuerpo –bien solo porque me bajaste y me quitaste ese hormigueo te daré un premio- arrastro al rubio al comedor y lo sentó para salir de la cocina, y regresar después en su versión transformada usando solo un delantal, y preparar el almuerzo aunque el rubio estaba mas tentado a solo tirarla sobre la mesa y "comérsela" a ella, para su mala fortuna fue cuando todas decidieron hacer acto de aparición y se toparon con la otra Tayuya, hubo silencio y entonces Mikoto reacciono -¡es un demonio!- dijo señalando a la pelirroja molesta porque le arruinaron su "desayuno" – ¡es el fin del mundo!- dijo una histérica Kasumi abrazando a su madre con fuerza -¡protégenos Naruto_kun!- y Anko sujeto al rubio mientras todas se escondían detrás de el –DEJEN ESA ESTUPIDEZ MONTON DE TARADAS MIEDOSAS- todas reconocieron esa voz y con calma tras mandar a vestir a Tayuya se fueron a la sala Naruto tenia algo que explicar.

Mientras en la mansión Hyuuga tras un desayuno bastante delicioso, en el despacho privado y sellado de Hiashi Hinata abrazaba a su desconsolada hermana que no paraba de llorar tras recibir la desalentadora noticia de lo que realizaron los ancianos del clan Hyuuga –hay una manera de evitarlo hija- las chicas miraron a Hiashi y por los próximos 20 minutos oyeron con atención lo que el hombre les tenia que decir, al final la chica acepto y el hombre se retiro para ir a ver al rubio y poner en marcha el plan para salvar a su hija de dicho compromiso –ahora vamos a ser mellizas Hanabi- dijo la feliz Hinata mientras su hermana asentía y ambas se perdían en sus fantasías relacionadas con cierto rubio para enseguida sujetarse la nariz mientras esta sangraba y se recriminaban por pensar esas cosas.

El día fue relativamente común, el club de fans siendo atormentado por ciertas bijus, las chicas en sus cosas y peleando un poco, Sakura acusándolas y Guren disciplinándolas, y Naruto molestando a Jin y Yumi preguntándoles si tuvieron éxito y ya iban a ser padres o si seguían practicando todas las noches, obviamente acabo siendo perseguido por ambos pero como siempre logro escapar y salir ileso; todo marcho así hasta la noche en la mansión Ishura donde todo estaba listo, Tsunade realizo sus "arreglos" a los registros de nacimiento y Hitomi se alistaba para el proceso –segura que va a salir bien esto digo todo lo que dijiste fue una mentira- dijo Kushina mientras la biju meditaba en la sala –**claro que saldrá bien solo se trata de envejecimiento celular forzado por chakra demoniaco no habrá problemas lo he hecho antes**- dijo la demonio segura de si misma dejando a todas con la duda después de todo con quien pudo hacer algo semejante, mientras las Hyuuga y su padre entraban en escena.

Toda la sala estaba iluminada por velas y en centro dos círculos entrelazados por líneas blancas –**bien Hinata por favor vas al de la derecha, y quítate esa chamarra mientras menor cosas tengas encima mejor**- la tímida chica se despojo de su chamarra quedando en una camisa un poco apretada todas se le quedaron viendo mientras ella enrojecía aunque la sonrisa del rubio le inspiraba confianza, tomo su lugar mientras Hanabi hacia lo mismo aunque sujetándose la ropa que se caía después de todo era de su hermana y no le quedaba bien, todos guardaron silencio mientras el chakra verdoso de Hitomi aparecía en sus manos, fue una explicación bastante larga a Hiashi de cómo ella realizo el ritual durante todo el día cargándose de esa energía sobrenatural aunque era mas interesante que el hombre no notara su naturaleza demoníaca quizá los deseos de salvar a su hija lo hacían omitir esos detalles, ella concentro mas de ese chakra toco el suelo y la energía reacciono con el circulo de Hinata brillando sutilmente mientras el de Hanabi se volvía un pilar de luz intensa que llego a cegar a todo mundo por casi 3 minutos, uno por cada año; al final todo termino y la energía se disipo revelando a la nueva Hyuuga menor, viéndola bien si se parecía demasiado a Hinata en todo inclusive en las proporciones físicas cosa que dejo a todas las presentes con algo de envidia excepto a cierta ojimiel –(que rayos comen las Hyuuga para crecer de esa manera, si siguen de esa forma podrían casi alcanzarme)- pensaba Tsunade mientras las ahora mellizas Hyuuga se abrazaban felices todo marcho a la perfección hasta ahora al menos ahora faltaba ver si el consejo se tragaba el cuento pero bueno Naruto ya tenia ideado un castigo para esos hombres algo que hasta ahora solo pocas almas torturadas habían conocido.

Mientras tanto en una oscura guarida un hombre de ojos anillados exigía una respuesta a la llegada de sus compañeros sin su blanco todo mundo centro entonces sus ojos en Sanada quien hablo seco y directo –conozco las almas humanas se como se sienten y si el tenia mucho poder en su interior pero la fuente no era un demonio estoy seguro de eso era un alma humana- todo mundo guardo silencio mientras en la sombras el Madara enmascarado escuchaba atentamente y se desvanecía en las sombras tenia que informarle de esto a su señor.

-**ya lo esperaba después de todo cuando ese jinchuriki dejo Konoha se comportaba diferente**- dijo la vos siniestra en el cristal

-entonces que hago padre- dijo Madara humildemente a su amo y progenitor

-**tráeme a Sanada tengo algo de que hablar con el después de todo pronto tendrá que hacer una visita a la aldea de la hoja jejejeje**- Madara realizo una reverencia y se desvaneció de nuevo en la búsqueda del asesino de la isla del buitre, se necesitaban indicios del paradero de Shukaku ahora llamada Rei y el ultimo sitio donde se le vio fue la aldea de la hoja y ahí hasta ahora nadie conocía a Musashi Sanada – **curioso esa presencia me es familiar pensaba que ya había muerto jejeje me pregunto si aun detesta a Rikudo tanto como para ayudar a destruir a sus hijos jejejejeje**- si algo mas estaba en las naciones elementales y por lo que decía esta voz maligna no seria nada bueno.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen espero les gustara, díganme que les pareció la "peculiar" solución del problema de hanabi y lo de la falsificación de documentos jejeje quien viera a tsunade haciendo eso no, pero bueno también vimos una pelea y como gaara con practica y su madre de su lado no cayo ante deidara pero sanada fue otra cosa, vimos también a nuestro malévolo "cristal" listo para mandar a sanada a Konoha creo que algo va a terminar muy mal y también a quien rayos sintió que pueda conocer a Rikudo sanin esto se esta complicando mas a cada paso no creen<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: se acerca una boda doble jejeje


	83. C82: Las gemelas Hyuuga

Y aquí me tienen de nuevo con otro capitulo de este fic que cada vez se alarga mas y mas y se tuerce volviéndose mucho mas complejo de lo que pense originalmente pero ni hablar así pasa cuando se te ocurren ideas que embonan bien en una historia, ahora si con los reviews

**terminex**:cierto sanada no va a acabar bien y si que tines imaginacion para esto es pero no te acobardes total si quieres puedes subrilo con una cuenta que creada solo para eso si no tiene exito lo abandonas, en cuanto a lo del genjutsu si que es util eh, y me encanto el apodo de minato jajajaja  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:tu lo has dicho cada ves saltan mas dudas por despejar asi se mantiene interesado al lector no te parece  
><strong>Kentanaka1350<strong>:que bueno que te gusto y no tardo porque aqui esta l nuevo capitulo  
><strong>KaSuMi MoRiSaTo<strong>: (c80) no tienes que disculparte todos nos llegamos a perder en esos caminos creeme me ha pasado a mi,lo de nuestras chicas de relleno no se si podre usarles sus respectivos arcos donde aparecen ya han quedado algo atras o inaccesibles creo yo,hanabi se unira creeme, lo que hara itachi habra que esperar a verlo, Yurako y sus amigas pues tienen una buena estrategia a lo mejor les sale bien, y los suegros son el mas grande miedo del rubio, lo de las muertes ya llegaran no desesperes. (c81)tienes razon se ven muy inocentes pero mira con lo que salieron jejeje igualitas a su madre me pregunto como seria ella con hiashi, y el castigo de los anbu de seguro sera muy cruel  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:cierto iguales a su madr jejeje,oye miralo del otro lado si se casa con dos hermosas chicas pero ya viste quien es el suegro,de hecho creo que tiene tendencias de murcielago la pelirroja en cuestion,si ya puede sacar a la gatita y desatar el caos pervertido total,lo interesante es como distingui sanada la presencia dentro de gaara eso es lo interesante  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:la verdadera amenaza sera algo muy pero muy poderoso creeme y bueno la verdad quien se creereia semejante cuento  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:bueno primero que nada es "viejo" soy hombre, y lo de las gemelas me parecio una buena idea y admitamoslo se parecen mucho en este fic no crees  
>reviews contestados hora de lo que sigue<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: hay lemon en este capitulo, han sido advertidos luego no se quejen**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 82: Las gemelas Hyuuga<strong>

Las ahora mellizas o gemelas como prefieran verlo se separaron para admirarse bien se parecían demasiado pero bueno eran hermanas después de todo, a su lado apareció Naruto mirándolas fijamente con una gran sonrisa justo antes de arrodillarse –ahora díganme mis bellas Hyuugas serian mis esposas- excedió dos cajas con anillos idénticos de oro con bellas piedras color lavanda, ambas se pusieron algo rojas mientras asentían temerosas de decir una sola palabra, despacio el rubio les coloco los anillos primero a Hinata y después a Hanabi quienes tan pronto sintieron las sortijas abrazaron al rubio con una sensación de felicidad total mientras todas a su alredeor reprimian cierto enojo y el rubio bueno digamos que el estaba cómodo sintiendo algo suave, grande y tibio de las mismas dimensiones a cada lado de su cuerpo aunque un ligero tosido de Hiashi rompió el momento, tan pronto Tsunade concluyo con la revisión medica dio el veredicto todo indicaba que Hanabi tenia la misma edad de su hermana ahora solo faltaba que todo mundo se lo creyera.

El grupo de Hyuugas partió de regreso a su mansión, resguardados bajo la oscuridad esperando que nadie notase a la nueva Hanabi oculta bajo el henge de su apariencia mas joven, tuvieron suerte y nadie los vio llegar ahora solo era cosa de esperar al día siguiente; mientras en la mansión Ishura todas miraban con cierta envidia a la pelicleste que era besada con pasión por el rubio a modo de agradecimiento, tan pronto se separaron todas las deas protestaron todas querían su beso cosa que el rubio accedió gustoso a darles, inclusive la siempre seria Guren fue besada y termino roja y apenada balbuceando cosas sin sentido que hicieron a todo mundo reír –ja miren a la bruja balbuceando como estupida – el sonrojo se fu y se centro molesta en Tayuya –aun te rehúsas a dejar esos comentarios verdad- dijo Guren entrecerrando los ojos todo mundo se alejo un poco; 5 minutos después de nuevo Tayuya colgaba del techo ahora forcejeando con mucha mas fuerza que nunca, sin duda tenia un carácter de los mil demonios igual que su forma alterna aunque la explicación que recibieron de ella solo genero algo de celos sobretodo al ver como al cambiar las dimensiones de su cuerpo se alteraban volviéndose un tanto mas curvilínea de lo que era normalmente

Flash back inicia

Todas estaban en la sala mientras Tayuya ya con ropa se sentaba a un lado de Naruto pese a ciertas protestas sobre todo de Tsume, la explicación fue muy sencilla, al parecer el rubio la "marco" cosa que levanto algo de molestia mas al saber que la marco de la misma forma que a Tsume es decir en plena relación sexual, hasta ahí todo era normal pero cuando les menciono que el sello maldito se desvaneció y quedo esa capacidad todas se quedaron con cara de intriga –eso quiere decir que yo puedo hacer lo mismo- dijo Anko mirando al rubio la verdad no tenia ni la menor idea aunque esa sonrisa lujuriosa de Anko era una señal muy clara de lo que pensaba –después de todo si puedo hacer eso yo te mostrare lo que es un verdadero demonio del sexo Naruto_kun- le guiño un ojo y las biju se tragaron sus ganas de golpearla.

-**tu no puedes hacerlo, es mas la única que puede es ella**- dijo Natsumi atrayendo la atención sobre ella, la zorra suspiro a veces el explicar estas cosas era algo molesto –**es muy simple, tu sello Anko es una versión de prueba el de Tayuya es una versión mejorada y completa tu ni siquiera tienes acceso al incremento de poder menos a esa segunda forma, pero como el sello se disolvió en la marca de Naruto_kun yo pienso que ella conservo la capacidad de cambiar mientras el poder se fundió con sus reservas de chakra eso es todo**- dijo la inteligente youko con un aire de sabiduría que francamente dejo a todo mundo impactado nadie esperaba que fuese tan lista –**Natsumi porque me robas mis ideas y me atas** – dijo una ofendida Hitomi amarrada tras un sillón que acababa de quitarse la mordaza, todos tuvieron una gota en su nuca al parecer la sabia zorra seguía siendo la misma de siempre todo mundo río mientras Natsumi se sentía algo apenada tras ser descubierta aunque en su mente flotaba una idea que se reservaba para ella –(**que raro con la influencia demoníaca en ese sello todas deberían manifestar algún cambio bueno nada como lo de Tayuya pero si algo aunque fuese menor bueno a lo mejor me preocupo de mas**)- la verdad si hubo un cambio que poco a poco se asentaba en todas la mentalidad de "manada" como le decía Tsume y un cierto despertar de sus partes mas salvajes que claro en las Inuzuka no se notaba porque ellas ya la tenia despierta y todo el tiempo.

Flash back fin

De regreso al presente todo mundo se dirigió a sus dormitorios ignorando a la atada pelirroja que se zarandeaba como loca tratando de ser libre y maldecía internamente –(ya lo verán cuando sea libre todas me lo pagaran perras traidoras y tu Naruto_kun voy a hacértelo hasta que no puedas pensar mas que en mi, si ese será un castigo ideal para todas jajajajaja)- su expresión entre malévola y pervertida resultaba algo rara y mejor nadie pregunto nada, mientras tanto en aquella oscura guarida Sanada con su mano izquierda vendada miraba con esa sonrisa su regalo

-entonces así es como voy a usarlo eh- dijo con esa sonrisa bien plasmada en su cara

-**así es no lo olvides necesitamos de ambos lleva esto te será útil, ahora Madara te acercara a Konoha no te aventures demasiado me oyes**- el ultimo hijo del clan Sanada asintió mientras s desvanecía en el aire junto al Uchiha enmascarado –**ahora veamos donde estas ah ya veo no puedes salir bueno creo que enviare a alguien a que te haga una visita creo que necesitare de tus talentos con Ishura después de todo siempre hay mas de una ruta para llegar a tu destino**- poco a poco el cristal se apago a la espera de su siguiente movimiento.

La noche estaba sobre la aldea de Konoha y una molesta figura encapuchada y de ojos azules de pupila rasgada se posaba sobre el recinto Hyuuga –(bueno no los matare pero aun así van a tener lo suyo)- pensó con malicia el rubio Ishura mientras se acomodaba sobre los dormitorios del consejo porque dormían juntos no tenia idea y francamente no quería saberlo pero le facilitaban el trabajo, trazo unos sellos y dejo caer un jutsu una variante muy especial del mismo con el que torturo a Danzou en su muerte, una versión modificada que si bien no te encierra en la ilusión si te la trae una y otra vez cada que te duermes –dulces pesadillas momias- y se alejo de ahí poco tiempo después todos los ancianos despertaban aterrados tras tener la pesadilla de Gai, Lee y Jin bailando con es música invitándolos a unirse, lejos estaban ellos de saber que ese sueño los perseguiría por el resto de sus noches que a este ritmo no serian muchas ya que morirían o por falta de sueño o por suicidio lo que ocurriera primero.

Un nuevo dia llegaba en Konoha y la paz reinaba en todos lados y en todas las casas de la aldea –AAAAAHHHHHH- bueno no entonos lados, el grito provino de la mansión Hyuuga donde una de las sirvientas entro a despertar a Hanabi topándose con una Hyuuga crecida enfundada en una incomoda y demasiado entallada pijama -¿Qué pasa porque tanto escándalo?- dijo la somnolienta Hanabi para enseguida lazar un grito y realizar una actuación diga de un oscar suplicando una explicación de su cambio físico, obviamente Hinata se desmayo al verla y Hiashi se mostró sorprendido en definitiva si su carrera ninja se truncaba ellos serian grandes actores, se solicito una audiencia con el consejo de ancianos donde se exigió una explicación del cambio de Hanabi y ahí se inserto la historia que se ideo en casa de Naruto, ninguno se creyó nada por lo que se le mando a realizar un examen al hospital y a solicitar registros de nacimiento; por la calle todos los hombre miraba a las ahora gemelas Hyuuga caminando al hospital a la búsqueda de Tsunade mientras los ancianos deliberaban, fuese cual fuese la razón de ese cambio les beneficiaba ahora con una Hanabi mayor podrían negociar mucho mejor con ese gremio de comerciantes aunque eso significara condenar a la chica a una vida como juguete sexual de esos perversos hombres.

En las puertas de Konoha los guardias que por obra divina estaban despiertos le daban la bienvenida a un cansado viajero que se quedaría unos días en la aldea, caminaba despacio hacia el hotel en el centro de la aldea si Sanada se había infiltrado en Konoha con demasiada facilidad –(linda aldea con muchos candidatos a morir)- pensaba oscuramente el hombre ya ideando como asesinar a algunas personas que de hecho lo miraban con desconfianza en especial un comerciante de una tienda de herrería que se interpuso entre el y sus cosas temiendo un robo –(bueno creo que tememos un voluntario para morir primero)- su sonrisa larga y delgada hizo al comerciante temer pos su vida sin saber que pronto conocería el mas allá.

Ya por la hora de la comida de nuevo el movimiento en la mansión Hyuuga se volvió bastante intenso con la llegada de la gran medico que llegaba acompañando a las chicas mientras cargaba un gran expediente que decía a un costado Hyuuga Hisana, si el expediente de la madre de las chicas, tuvo su audiencia con los ancianos donde les explico de sus descubrimientos en la revisión de las chicas y la búsqueda de información en los expedientes del hospital corroborando la historia relatada por Hiashi en la mañana, los ancianos continuaban sin creerse nada pero la evidencia estaba frente a ellos con una explicación que si bien era algo fantasiosa bien podía ser posible después de todo se habla de ninjas y con el chakra involucrado siempre se pueden obtener cosas inesperadas, al final terminaron por aceptar la historia mas no quedaron convencidos del todo, lo que llevo a Hiashi a dejar ir su bomba sobre los ojerosos viejos –temo tenemos una complicación, yo he comprometido a mi hija mayor con Naruto Ishura pero como dijo Tsunade_sama dada la condición de Hanabi nos es imposible determinar cual de las dos es la mayor- dijo el hombre con una seguridad mortalmente asombrosa sobretodo considerando que no le agradaba mucho el mentir e infringir las reglas, -dado eso y la atracción que muestra Hanabi por Ishura he decidido que ambas herederas contraigan matrimonio con el a la brevedad para evitar complicaciones- los ancianos casi protestan, sus ojos estaban llenos de enojo e ira contenidos después de todo ellos tenian sus propios tratos pero al ser Hiashi líder del clan y padre de las chicas era su total decisión cual de ellas contraería matrimonio con el rubio ya que era un tratado previamente firmado donde no se especifico demasiado, se tragaron su enojo mientras miraban su ingeniosa estrategia desmoronarse frente a ellos, ninguno pudo protestar mientras Hiashi salia del salon con una sonrisa victoriosa y discreta en su cara –(lo hice Hisana, nuestras hijas van a ser muy felices)- pensaba el hombre de cabello oscuro mirando la fotografía de su esposa la que juraría le sonrío al verla.

Por las calles de la aldea se dejo correr el milagroso hecho en el clan Hyuuga, pronto cierto Inuzuka estaba de pie frente a la puerta con una victoriosa sonrisa en su cara estaba por pedir la mano de Hanabi en matrimonio después de todo se suponía que era la gemela de Hinata por lo que seguramente se le parecería mucho, -pronto tendré una bella perra Hyuuga- dijo feliz el pobre Kiba justo antes de empezar a temblar ante el instinto asesino que cubría la calle, despacio se dio la vuelta para toparse con un par de hermanas que lo miraban de mala manera cada una prendida de un brazo del rubio Ishura que era la fuente de tan mortal sensación –que te quede claro esto Kiba, Hinata_chan y Hanabi_chan se van a casar conmigo así que porque no te largas y te das un buen baño que apestas- dijo el rubio al ahora indignado Inuzuka que no paraba de despotricar en su contra tratando de ganarse la atención de la Hyuuga pelinegra que soltando el brazo de Naruto se acerco a Kiba que tenia una triunfal sonrisa en su cara, le dedico una gentil sonrisa haciéndolo sentir victorioso antes de clavarle un poderoso golpe del tradicional taijutsu Hyuuga justo en la entrepierna, se doblo del dolor mientras los 3 reían y se metían a la casa, en el suelo Kiba gemia dolosamente mientras un perro callejero se le acercaba a olerlo –(esto no puede ser peor)- pensaba aun sumido en su dolor hasta que sintió algo tibio sobre su espalda –no me orines- le dijo al inocente animal que se alejo después de acabar su necesidad; mientras un sujeto de sonrisa peligrosa se burlaba de su condición mientras comía una manzana y gozaba de escuchar los rumores, al parecer "alguien" asesino a un comerciante de la avenida principal degollándolo con una espada, encontraron su cabeza colgando de una cuerda en el interior de su tienda, si Sanada disfrutaba del miedo que sus acciones generaban.

Al día siguiente en la capilla ceremonial del clan Hyuuga, una concurrencia se hallaba reunida entre los que destacaban el hokage y su familia, los lideres de los clanes, el feudal que estaba bastante feliz mientras su hijo mascullaba cosas sobre ubios con demasiada suerte y claro sobresaliendo entre todos la multitud de mujeres Ishura entre las que destacaban las nuevas integrantes del clan que no se paseaban mucho por la aldea así que solo había rumores sobre ellas, entre los invitados un anciano el líder provisional del clan Inuzuka estaba sentado a un lado del heredero que no paraba de mascullar insultos –estupido Naruto mira que quitarme a mis perras ¡es un imbecil impotente!- eso ultimo lo dijo demasiado fuerte ya que enseguida estaba aterrado en su asiento recibiendo miradas asesinas de todas las Ishura con Sakura incluida solo que ella estaba justo detrás de el sentada junto a Lee –Kiba…no insultes a mi hermano- y le dejo caer un golpe poderoso que lo mando al mundo de la inconciencia mientras todo mundo tenia una gota en la nuca excepto lee que no paraba de alabar la ardiente hermandad de su rosada y las Ishura que le sonreían quizá su cuñada tenia esperanzas; el rubio hizo acto de presencia ahora con un ceremonial traje negro sugerencia y requerimiento de los Hyuuga claro esta, espero paciente hasta que Hiashi entro en escena caminando despacio tomando las manos de sus hijas ambas enfundadas en bellos kimonos blancos y con cu cabello recogido en opinión del rubio ambas lucían hermosas, Hiashi las dejo junto a el asintiendo con la cabeza y se seto a un lado de un lugar vacío reservado para su esposa, el rubio se dio la vuelta con cada una a un costado de el encarando al sacerdote –(otra vez este tipo porque)- se lamento mientras de nuevo se soplaba un largo sermón; una hora y quince minutos después el hombre terminaba permitiendo al rubio besar a las chicas sonrojadas obviamente primero Hinata y después Hanabi todo en estricto orden por edades aunque nadie aparte de los involucrados en este pequeño truco conocía la verdad, -es un honor para mi presentarles a Hinata, Hanabi y Naruto Ishura, todo mundo aplaudió y claro empezó la fiesta.

Resultaba bastante interesante el ver como los Hyuugas siempre serios y estoicos perdían totalmente el juicio al estar involucrada la música y la bebida, saltaban y festejaban como cualquier persona todo bajo la mirada molesta de los ancianos que hasta ahora no aceptaban lo ocurrido y formulaban su estrategia, con una orden del feudal el rubio tendría que entregar a una de sus Hyuuga al gremio con el que hicieron el trato, si solo supieran que el feudal adoraba a Naruto, la fiesta continuo bastante animada y claro el rubio no perdía el tiempo de molestar a Jin y Yumi que ahora mismo sonreía maliciosa asustando un poco a su esposo –sabes Naruto espero que tengas buena condición o si no esta noche te nos mueres de cansancio- Jin sonrío un poco ante la ingeniosa insinuación de su esposa que puso rojas a las chicas mas no al rubio –no te preocupes Yumi te garantizo que mañana por la mañana habrá dos muy satisfechas damas que no sabrán ni como llaman después de todo lo mismo te paso a ti no, lo digo porque Jin tenia unas ojeras- el rubio sonrío mientras la chica emulaba a sus nuevas esposas y Jin suspiraba al parecer ganarle al rubio era imposible; la noche caía en la aldea y como siempre el rubio se esfumo de la fiesta seguido de sus chicas mientras en su casa un molesto Inuzuka gimoteaba sobre rubios con suerte.

De regreso con las nuevas Ishura estas estaban muertas de nervios metidas en el baño de la lujosa suite que separo el rubio después de todo ellas estaban acostumbradas a lo mejor, ahora mismo las suaves sabanas de seda aguardaban a las chicas con el rubio envuelto solamente por una toalla, la puerta del baño se abrió despacio y ambas salieron usando aun sus kimonos y bastante rojas, los abrieron y dejaron caer a la vez; sus cuerpos de piel blanca y suave con esos pechos grandes y firmes de pezones rosados, esa cinturas breves sus caderas anchas y piernas bellamente modeladas eran una visión doble de perfección -son preciosas- dijo el rubio antes de centrar su atención en su peculiar ropa interior, era de tela blanca atadas con una especie de cordel de tela viéndolo bien lucia algo que usarían hacia décadas –t…todos los Hyuuga usamos este …t..tipo de…ropa interior- dijo una roja Hinata –es…por…t…tradición- completo Hanabi igual de roja que su hermana y el rubio tuvo que reprimir un ataque de risa al pensar en que Hiashi usara algo de ese estilo; Naruto se levanto dejando caer la toalla y las dos chicas clavaron su mirada en mimbro ya duro y erguido del rubio que se les acerco despacio –les gusta mis princesas- pregunto lujurioso mientras las dos temerosas asentían dudando de sus propias palabras –pues va a ser solo para ustedes esta noche, una nube de humo después un segundo rubio abrazaba a Hanabi por la espalda besando su cuello y acariciando suavemente sus pechos mientras tomaban asiento en un sillón, su miembro erecto se acomodo en medio de sus nalgas mientras los besos en su cuello continuaban y una de sus manos descendía entre sus piernas para acariciar y estimular la entrada coronada por un poco de vello negro –tu vas primero Hinata_chan- dijo el rubio original antes de besar a ala Hyuuga peliazul.

Despacio se dejaron caer sobre la suaves sabanas tras despojarla de la peculiar prenda, estaban ahora sobre la cama mientras el rubio sobre Hinata rozaba su miembro erecto contra su entrada virginal, -N… Naruto_kun- gimió suavemente Hinata mientras el rubio descendía por su cuello enfilándose a los senos de la roja Hyuuga, los acaricio con suavidad mientras rozaba los erectos pezones con las yemas de sus dedos arrancando suaves e intensos gemidos de Hinata –parece que alguien es muy sensible de aquí- dijo el rubio acariciando de nuevo los pezones haciendo a HInata gemir de nuevo con fuerza –n..no no los acaricies así…se…seque no te gustan …son demasiado grandes e…inútiles aahhh- dijo Hinata aun con dudas de si misma bueno Naruto se encargaría de alejarlas para siempre de su mente –cierto son bastante grandes pero sabes Hinata_chan me encantan luces maravillosa con ellos y sabes que es lo que mas me gusta que puedo hacerles esto- y se dejo caer sobre ellos mamando suavemente mientras la espalda de la peliazul se arqueaba al sentir los labios del rubio posándose y succionando amorosamente sus pechos; por su lado Hanabi recargada por completo en el sillon tenia al clon sobre su seno izquierdo chupando con fuerza haciéndola gemir sin control, lo dicho se parecían demasiado inclusive en eso.

De regreso con el rubio original ahora mismo chupaba el otro pezón suavemente sumiendo a la Hyuuga mayor en un mar de placer desconocido para ella hasta ese momento,, abandono los pechos cuando los ojos cerrados de Hinata hacían juego perfecto con sus pezones duros y ensalivados mas sus gemidos suplicando mas, beso su vientre despacio enfilándose a la caliente y húmeda entrada, la admiro unos segundos húmeda e invitante, se acerco despacio y su lengua se clavo en la vagina de la peliazul –Nooo…ahí noooo- gimió Hintaa tratando de alejar al rubio de su entrepierna auque pronto en vez de tratar de alejarlo acariciaba su cabeza acercándolo a ella mientras sus negaciones eran opacadas por sus gemidos gustosos, por su parte Naruto degustaba el dulce sabor de la chica mientras sus paredes internas se contraían alrededor de su lengua –AAHHHHH- se arqueo y lanzo el poderoso gemido mientras un caudal imparable de fluidos abandonaba a Hinata, un orgasmo la asoló de pronto dejándola por completo desmadejada sobre la cama, el rubio sonrió y se acomodo sobre ella separando suavemente sus piernas, ella lo miro roja y respirando un poco agitada, sus ojos perlados se clavaron en el rígido miembro del rubio que esperaba a la chica, ella sonrío y desvío su rostro a un costado mientras abría mas las piernas invitando al rubio, despacio Naruto la tomo de la cintura y enfilo su pene, lo rozo contra los labios externos haciendo gemir a Hinata justo antes de empujar al interior, estaba muy caliente y apretada y sus gemidos fuertes eran música para los oídos del rubio que avanzaba impasible hasta la barrera de la peliazul, suavemente la tomo del mentón y la hizo verlo con esa expresión de goce en su cara sonrojada, le dio un beso suave y amoroso hundiendo su lengua en la boca de Hinata justo antes de empujar, el dolor se hizo presente mientras el himen de la chica era desgarrado por el rubio que ahora mismo estaba quieto mientras ligeras lagrimas se resbalaban de los ojos de la chica –es….tan grande…Naruto_kun me…me encanta- gimió gustosa Hinata antes de clavarse ella misa para sorpresa de Naruto quien retomo la iniciativa empujando aun mas en ella, llego al final del camino antes de iniciar un suave entra y sale arrancándole gemidos incesantes a la peliazul; por su lado Hanabi aun en manos del clon no podía deja de mirar al rubio original haciéndole el amor a su hermana que tenia ese rostro de satisfacción total ante cada embestida de Naruto –mira bien Hanabi_chan pronto tu también vas a sentirte igual de bien- los dedos del clon juguetearon con su vagina mientras la humedad interna se desbordaba con rapidez sin duda la chica se hallaba bastante excitada al mirar al rubio haciéndoselo a su hermana; Naruto empujaba cada vez mas fuerte golpeando el vientre de Hinata que ahora mismo lo tenia preso con sus piernas impidiéndole separarse de ella –aprietas mucho Hinata_chan lo adoro mi bella Hinata- y se clavo hasta el fondo irrumpiendo en el útero de la chica, se le nublo la vista mientras el orgasmo nuevo la llenaba por completo y el rubio seguía su faena sin parara era casi como si se alargara mas con cada estocada de su esposo que no tardo mucho en empujar con mucha fuerza sacudiendo la cama mientras su miembro se alistaba –HINATA- y el rubio estallo en el interior de la Hyuuga derramando una abundante cantidad de semen caliente arrancándole otro gutural gemido a Hinata quien de nuevo era presa de un poderoso orgasmo que la empujo a orillas de la inconciencia.

Salio de ella dejando que algo de sus fluidos blancosos escapara de la vagina entreabierta y miro a la roja Hanbabi en manos de su clon mirándolo con ojos vidriosos e inundados de placer señal clara del orgasmo que la chica estaba por experimentar, las caricias la enloquecían y sentía que estaba a punto de estallas cuando todo se detuvo de golpe y su rubio se desvaneció en una bola de humo, ahora mismo estaba tan caliente y necesitada sobre el sillón que cuando Naruto se le acerco y se arrodillo frente a ella con una sonrisa lujuriosa separo sus piernas sin que el le dijera nada –hazme gozar como a onesan- dijo la suplicante chica mientras Naruto lamia su vagina y ella lanzaba gemidos animales, tenia un sabor semejante al de Hinata pero aun así era diferente e igual de suculento como el de la peliazul, las manos del rubio subieron por su vientre hasta amasar los pechos de la chica que no dejaba de lanzar gemidos sin control ante los embates de la hábil lengua del rubio –NARUTO_KUN- jalo la cara del rubio contra su entrada al estallar sin control y llenarlo de los dulces fluidos de su orgasmo.

Naruto se incorporo despacio aun con su miembro en pos de guerra, Hanabi por su lado estaba sumida en el placer residual tanto que cuando el rubio la tomo de la mano y la guío a la cama la chica ni se opuso casi como si no tuviese voluntad en ese momento, la acomodo en 4 sobre la cama y se enfilo a su entrada-N… Naruto_kun…hazem tuya- gimió suplicante mientras el rubio acariciaba sus caderas y empuñaba contra ella, empujo suavemente disfrutando del estrecho y muy lubricado conducto arrancándole gemidos adorables a la pelinegra, la cama se sacudió suavemente reanimando a la semiinconsciente Hinata que ahora mismo sentía el calor inundar su cuerpo al ver a su hermana ser poseída por el rubio, igual que con ella Naruto se movía despacio adentro y afuera penetrando cada vez mas hasta toparse con el himen de Hanabi –(le dolerá)- pensó un poco preocupada Hinata acercándose a Hanabi despacio lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa y apenada al rubio que comprendió todo de inmediato, levanto el rostro de la pelinegra y se acerco a ella, despacio sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y dulce que asombro a Hanabi, aunque enseguida sus ojos llenos de gozo se entrecerraron entregándose al roce de los labios de su hermana mayor, fue cuando Naruto empujo y desgarro el himen haciéndola derramar lagrimas de dolor como las de Hinata, aguardo un poco excitado de sobremanera al verlas continuar con sus besos –llénala de ti Naruto_kun- dijo Hinata con un rostro pervertido a lo que el rubio arremetió hasta el fondo haciendo a la pelinegra gemir con fuerza mientras la llenaba sin parar de su miembro –mas, Naruto_kun dame mas- gemía gustosa y sometida Hanabi mientras el rubio empujaba sin detenerse, los ojos de la chica se abrieron de golpe al sentir al ojiazul invadiendo su matriz el orgasmo fue delicioso e intenso mientras Naruto permanecía inmóvil dentro de ella, sus piernas temblaron y se desplomo sobre la cama, el rubio sonrío y con facilidad la alzo clavándose dentro de ella haciéndola gemir de placer –se ve muy hermosa verdad Hinata_chan- dijo el rubio a la roja peliazul de ojos oscurecidos de placer que asintió, el vaivén del rubio reinicio sosteniendo a la chica en el aire balanceando sus pechos en el aire, despacio la hermana mayor se acerco haciendo al rubio sonreír –anda Hinata_chan pruébalos si es lo que quieras dudo que a Hanabi_chan le moleste- y era cierto la chica estaba por completo sumida en sus placer propio, los labios de Hinata s prendieron de uno de los pezones de Hanabi mientras el rubio empujaba la chica abrazo a su hermana contra su pecho, estaba siendo bombardeada por un placer que nunca en su vida conoció –AAAAHHH- el rubio gimió con fuerza al mismo tiempo que Hanabi llenándola de su semen caliente dejándola caer sobre la cama rendida y feliz.

Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Naruto las miro viendo fijamente su miembro aun duro y ansioso de acción –vengan aquí mis princesas hay mucho para las dos- dijo el rubio y ambas se arrastraron hasta el con restos de semen entre sus piernas, descendieron sobre su miembro ansiosas y hambrientas, la lengua de Hinata y sus labios cubrían de saliva y besos la punta del miembro mientras los labios de Hanabi chupaban suavemente los testículos del suertudo rubio que ahora mismo gemía gustoso de la atención de ambas, intercambiaron posición y ahora mismo el rubio sentía la suave lengua de Hanabi hasta arriba y los labios de Hinata abajo, ambas se movieron a la base de su miembro y juntaron sus labios mientras ascendían despacio, llegaron a la cabeza y Hinata la chupo con suavidad mientras Naruto dejaba ir sus gemidos gustosos, ella saco el miembro del rubio y se lo ofreció a su roja hermana menor que imito a su hermana chupando igual de fuerte, se lo intercambiaron quien sabe cuantas veces y ahora mismo el rubio feliz sentía los pechos de ambas hermanas oprimiéndose contra su miembro subiendo y bajando con suavidad mientras ellas mismas se besaba de nuevo compartiendo los restos de semen extraídos del miembro de sus eyaculaciones anteriores, el rubio no aguanto mas y con un gutural gemido se dejo ir llenando de su semilla los rostros de ambas hermanas que despacio comenzaron a lamerlo del rostro de la otra haciendo al rubio sentir su pene listo para volver a la carga, las acomodo una sobre otra y se enfilo a Hinata –aquí voy de nuevo Hinata_chan- se hundió hasta el fondo con fuerza mientras los pechos de ambas se oprimían unos contra otros en una suave e intima caricia que sin duda se repetiría en el futuro; fue una larga noche que culmino cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando al fin las exhaustas y satisfechas chicas cayeron inconcientes durmiendo sobre el pecho del rubio que se perdía entre sus sueños –las amo Hinata_chan, Hanabi_chan- las marcas aparecieron en las chicas para dar paso al rubio dormido mientras ellas con sonrisas satisfechas pensaban a la vez –(es como dijo Tsume_san, fuimos sus perras y para siempre seremos tuyas Naruto_kun)- y durmieron arrulladas por co latir del corazón del rubio y sus brazos sobre ellas, en algún lugar rodeado de nubes una mujer muy parecida a las ahora gemelas Hyuuga lloraba de alegría diciendo algo sobre sus bellas hijas que comparten todo inclusive a su esposo lo que les deparaba muchas noches ardientes de amor y que eso la hacia sentirse muy orgullosa…¿?

-**AAAHHHH**- grito Natsumi levantándose aterrada tras tener la peor pesadilla de su vida en ella estaba sola en un paraje destrozado mientras una oscura y poderosa figura de 10 colas semejante a una especie de lobo la enfocaba con sus ojos llenos de ira y se abalanzaba sobre ella para acabar con su vida, respiraba agitada mientras volvía a recostarse –**solo fue un sueño nada mas un sueño**- se decía mientras volvía a dormir esperando no volver a tener ese sueño porque fue un sueño…verdad? Su pequeño grito despertó a su vecina de cuarto una ojidorada que ya despierta opto por estirarse un poco después de todo no estaba segura de poder volver a conciliar el sueño aunque al otro lado su otra vecina una biju de 3 colas dormía como si estuviese en coma, Rei negó al pasar por ahí y curiosear viéndola bien dormida y con sus pies en la cabecera de la cama, siempre fue así se movía mucho al dormir.

No mucho tiempo después la curiosa ojidorada se acercaba al sitio, tenia un fuerte olor a sangre que percibió al salir de la casa y estirar las piernas mientras planeaba como volver a sentir al rubio dentro de ella, era un claro en el bosque de la muerte lleno de sangre y cuerpos de animales y de un par de anbus asesinados, sus restos desmembrados yacían por todos lados en una grotesca exhibición -sabia que esto te atraería Shukaku- dijo esa voz mientras el hombre emergía a la luz de la luna nocturna dando pasa al siempre sonriente Sanada **-¿Quién eres y como sabes eso?-** pregunto la descolocada biju después de todo solo el clan conocía esa información y dudaba que alguna traicionase al rubio revelándola a alguien extraño –eso no importa ahora solo importa esto- y extendió su palma izquierda a ella con un tatuaje en su palma, tatuaje muy parecido al magenkyou sharigan, todo su cuerpo se paralizo inclusive su arena ya lista para atacar cayo al suelo como arena normal, ni siquiera podía hablar casi como si ahora mismo fuera una estatua –valla si funciona, bueno para que lo sepas como ya no estas sellada es mas fácil hacerte esto no te ofendas yo preferiría pelear y derrotarte pero ya sabes uno a veces tiene que obedecer ordenes- Sanada con esa delgada sonrisa malévola saco un cristal transparente de su ropa y lo coloco sobre la frente de Rei, sus ojos se abrieron reflejando el intenso dolor que la invadía mientras gritaba en su mente incapaz de hacerlo con sus labios.

Naruto s removió sobre su cama tenia un mal presentimiento como si algo malo acabara de pasar pero todo estaba aparentemente bien y de haber pasado algo Sakura sabia donde hallarlo, se trato de calmar y volver a dormir el reloj marcaba ya poco después de las 4 solo pudo dormir una hora y ahora con esta sensación en su pecho era seguro que no podría conciliar el sueño de nuevo; de regreso al bosque Sanada guardaba el cristal ahora de color dorado con algo parecido a una esfera flotando en el centro –bueno ya me voy linda no te apures conozco la salida jajajajajaja- y se alejo de ahí dejando a Rei en el suelo inmóvil y con restos de lagrimas en su cara, sus ojos estaba fijos en algún punto a la distancia y no se movían casi como si ella…estuviera muerta.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen como vimos el consejo hyuuga no se trago el engaño por completo pero por no descubrirse tuvieron que aceptar la decisión de Wasi y jejeje que tal lo que les hizo el rubio hablando del suertudo de naruto que tal consiguió dos nuevas esposas y paso una muy ajetreada noche con ellas, kiba anduvo por ahí muerto de miedo como siempre y natsumi tuvo una fea pesadilla o acaso fue una especie de visión del futuro ni idea, pero lo peor de todo sanada hizo su movimiento y le hizo algo a rei dejándola en medio del bosque de la muerte aparentemente sin vida de ser así cierto rubio va a estar mas furioso que nunca.<p>

Ahora otra cuestión como saben nuestro cristal parlante ha sentido una presencia nueva con la que tratara de aliarse y quisiera consultarles que debería ser tengo dos opciones con personajes e historias para ellos ya ideadas pero me gustaría que ustedes me dijeran que les gustaría que fuera se me ocurren estos: un demonio antiguo y poderoso al que naruto no va a matar o como lo que dijo natsumi de que el rubio tiene un toque para mujeres sobrenaturales una sucubo que bien podría unirse al harem, aun no lo he decidido y quisiera su opinión ah si antes de que se me olvide muchas gracias por leer el fic y responderme estas dudas mías jejeje

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: ¿habra muerto rei?


	84. C83: Un presente Uchiha

Y como siempre aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo del fic en que sabremos por fin si Rei ha muerto o no, no les diré nada mas para no arruinarles la lectura y como no me quiero alargar mas pasare ahora con los reviews

**Tenshi no Genei**: que bueno que te gusto el lemon es uno de los primero que hago de ese estilo bueno tan extenso, en cuanto al obetivo bueno supongo que es como el de cualquien villano la dominacion mundial creo  
><strong>Dark Kurogane<strong>:fue algo que surgio de pronto lo de envejecer a hanabi y dado que se parecen tanto lo de las gemelas quedo bien no te parece y el lemon bueno ya se lo merecian las dos no crees  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:que bueno que el momento con las gemelas te gusto y de Rei habra que leer para saber que le paso no crees  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si fue una noche muy movida, en cuanto a lo de rei hay que leer el nuevo cap para saber jejeje, y no tienen idea de que las demas estan ahi, lo de las otras dos bueno ya saldran ya veras  
><strong>terminex<strong>:ni yo lo habria dicho mejor sanada acaba de provocar el apocalipsis, y lo del diseño de tu novia perdona ni cuenta me di cuando paso jeje y si tienes razon las dimensiones alternas son muy divertidas mas si te topas con una donde una tsunade joven es la pervertida en vez de jiraiya jejejeje XD, y sip creo que sera sucubo lo que se una al fic  
><strong>Apredeitor<strong>:cierto ha tenido mucha suerte en estos dias,lo del sucubo me estoy inclinando por eso lo del demoni al parecer a casi nadie le atrae y creeme si rei muere naruto va a hacer ver a hanzo como konohamaru  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:ya viene la sangre no te apures y lo de juubi como diablos lo sabes, en cuanto a lo segundo lamento decirte que no no es rikudo  
>y con reviews respondidos voy a lo siguiente<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 83: Un presente Uchiha<strong>

Era aun de noche, el sol a la distancia amenazaba con salir en cualquier momento y en su guarida los miembros de akatsuki la mayoría aun con sueño atendían los asuntos de su "líder" de ojos anillados, -y porque nos llamo tan temprano- pregunto Deidara al hombre a su lado un sujeto de cabello claro y una extraña expresión homicida en su cara –no lo se pero si no se apura no poder salir a la búsqueda del sacrificio matutino en honor de Jashin_sama- dijo el hombre llamado Hidan mientras Deidara se alejaba un poco de el no fuera a querer usarlo cono "sacrificio" finalmente todos se reunieron mientras Pain guardaba silencio un silencio que francamente era desesperante, de pronto una de las puertas se abrió dando paso al miembro mas reciente del grupo que avanzaba con una sonrisa victoriosamente malvada en su cara.

No dijo nada solo se enfilo a la estatua con un extraño cristal dorado en su mano, lo coloco sobre el primer ojo y de manera sobrenatural el ojo brillo rojo mientras el cristal dorado se fundía con el, tan pronto lo absorbió completamente el ojo en cuestión se cerro –ya tenemos a Shukaku- dijo Sanada con un tono algo engreído en su voz mientras Pain asentía a sus palabras -¿Qué? ¿Cómo diablos obtuviste eso?- pregunto el desconcertado Deidara después de todo el fue en la misión de la cual el insistió en regresar sin el pelirrojo –ese es mi secreto y no te lo voy a decir… rubia- Deidara estallo en un reclamo intenso sobre su apariencia mientras cierto hombre azulado hablaba con su compañero –el me cae bien- dijo Kisame al mirar como una vena en el cuello del rubio desertor de iwa estaba al borde de estallar por el coraje por su parte Itachi se mantenía inexpresivo y sereno –(ese sujeto no me agrada, como supo que lo que estaba en el kazekage no era el biju y si lo hallo como hizo para atraparlo, hay algo que nos esconde estoy seguro de eso)- pensaba el Uchiha sospechando del hombre y de hecho no estaba tan alejado de la realidad –Itachi tu y Kisame vallan a los bosques del país del fuego y capturen al Kyubi antes de que se vuelva un problema mayor, Kakuzu y Hidan les proporcionaran la razón para que salga de la aldea- los aludidos asintieron mientras Kakuzu no paraba de hablar sobre cobrar una recompensa a un mafioso sobre un comerciante supuestamente resguardado por ninjas de la hoja; los cuatro avanzaron a su nueva misión alejándose un poco del Uchiha que de nuevo estaba sonriendo –(ahora pagaras por querer seducir a mi madre Naruto)- su sonrisa creció aun mas y Kisame se desplazo aun mas lejos usando a los otros dos como escudo –cuando sonríe así asusta- dijo en voz baja mientras Kakuzu asentía y Hidan decía algo sobre que el Uchiha ya comenzaba a sentir la influencia de Jashin.

En el piso inferior y secreto de la base el enmascarado junto al rubio desertor estaban frente al cristal brillante justo antes de que Sanada llegara con esa sonrisa en su cara, su misión fue un éxito pero eso su verdadero líder ya lo sabia –por cierto cuando estuve en Konoha me tope con una pelirroja que despedía una poderosa presencia demoníaca no se ustedes pero para mi que Kyubi ya no esta sellada dentro de ese tal Naruto- Madara lanzo una mirada discreta a Minato después de todo el siempre asumió que su hijo y el demonio eran lo mismo pero si ahora mismo cambiaba de opinión y trataba de desertar debería ser asesinado pero su expresión no cambio para nada –se separo del cuerpo, entonces si era mi hijo- hablo con su voz algo ausente mientras vagos recuerdos de un sujeto envuelto en un aura demoníaca asesinado a personas frente a el lo llenaba de ira y odio –merece morir junto a ese demonio si se dejo usar por ella merece compartir su destino- si Minato estaba por completo lleno de odio y ahora ya no le importaba ir en contra de su propio hijo y eso hacia feliz al "cristal"

-**basta de reclamos por ahora quiero que averigues donde esta Nibi Minato parte de una vez que la seguridad de Kumo debe estar por rotar**- el rubio asintió y se desvaneció en un destello amarillo dejando solo a los otros dos con el cristal brillante en maldad, -**es una pena pero aunque Kyubi este separada tendremos complicaciones, todo por el estupido sello que el diseño**- tanto Madara como Sanada miraron a su señor con curiosidad después de todo si la zorra estaba suelta entonces seria fácil atraparla como a Rei bueno quizá opondría mas resistencia pero al final caería -porque lo dice mi señor- Sanada sonrió ante la siempre servil actitud de enmascarado para con este ser que les ordenaba –**el sello fue creado por Minato pero el shinigami lo realizo eso creo un vinculo irrompible entre Naruto y Kyubi que en teoría serviría de bloqueo, si estoy en lo correcto ese bloqueo solo nos dejara sacar algo de ella sellando lo otro para siempre, en pocas palabras si sacamos el fragmento el poder nunca se lo podremos quitar pero si le quitamos el poder el fragmento estará lejos de nuestras manos para siempre**- en ese momento los otros dos comprendieron al parecer sin querer el rubio mayor arruinaba sus planes, nunca como ahora Madara sentía ganas de ir y asesinar al rubio traidor por arruinar sus planes sin querer –**es una suerte que el poder de Kyubi se regenere si esta en presencia de un alma demoníaca por lo que solo necesitamos una parte**- ni Madara o Sanada comprendían del todo eso pero si era útil entonces lo sabrían llegado el momento, lo cierto era que su amo pensaba en cierto poder encerrado en una pelirroja joven –**bien por ahora te tengo otro encargo Madara ve al norte, casi donde termina Kumo hay un cañon ve a el y búscale no tendrás problemas para saber donde buscar ahora muévete y lleva uno de mis cristales para que pueda hablarle cuando llegues**- el enmascarado asintió y se esfumo en l aire mientras el ultimo Sanada se retiraba estaba aburrido y había un pequeño poblado cerca y ahora mismo tenia muchas ganas de asesinar a alguien por lo que se fue alegremente al sitio, en otra sala un cierto Uchiha menor enfundado en un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca destrozaba muñecos de practica que curiosamente se parecían mucho a Naruto –pronto iré por ti Dobe- dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa retorcida en su cara; todo mientras el sol ascendía al cielo.

Como siempre un nuevo día había llegado a las naciones elementales y cierto rubio acompañado ahora por sus dos nuevas esposas regresaba a la mansión Ishura, tan pronto entraron fueron abordados por cierta mujer de cabello morado que no paraba de pedir detalles de la ardiente noche que los tres pasaron juntos y como siempre tan pronto comenzaron a recordar lo ocurrido las "gemelas" se pusieron igual de rojas antes de desmayarse, sin duda algunas cosas nunca habrían de cambiar, el rubio con ayuda de un clon las deposito suavemente sobre los sillones de la sala mientras poco a poco esta era saturada por las demás chicas –hola Naruto_kun pasaste una buena noche cogiendote a esas dos- el rubio levanto la vista y para variar Tayuya colgaba del techo.

No quiso preguntar después de todo era ya una costumbre que acabara así después de insultar a Guren y viendo esa sonrisa n su cara de seguro para ella el castigo bien valía la pena, una vez que todas estuvieron presentes y que las Hyuuga o debería decirse Isaura? Fueron reanimadas dio inicio la tanda de felicitaciones y abrazos de parte de todas en especial de Kasumi a su mejor amiga por lograr eso que anhelaba desde que vio al ojiazul por primera vez; ajeno a ellas la youko y el Ishura buscaban por todos lados a la ausente ojidorada que no hacia acto de presencia cosa demasiado rara –oigan ¿Dónde esta Rei_chan?- pregunto el rubio y ninguna supo responder nadie la había visto desde que despertaron esa mañana, el mal presentimiento en el pecho de Naruto solamente aumento al no tener noticias de ella –Natsumi_chan sabes donde esta- pregunto preocupado a la pelirroja y honestamente todas comenzaban a sentirse igual –**no tengo idea y…Naruto_kun no siento su chakra**- dijo la zorra con un rostro sumamente preocupado –bueno si ella esta escondida para torturar a alguien es natural que oculte su chakra- dijo Kurenai después de todo por culpa de Anko estaba muy al tanto de los pasatiempos de la biju relacionados con tortura y las fans del rubio –**eso no importa nosotras deberíamos ser capaces de sentir su presencia, esto es malo Naruto_kun**- el aludido asintió a las palabras de Hitomi quien reflejaba una gran preocupación por su hermana perdida –estando aquí no la hallaremos todas a buscar a Rei_chan- ordeno el rubio y en menos de un minuto toda la mansión se vacío al salir todo mundo a la búsqueda de la ojidorada.

Corrieron por todos lados sin éxito alguno y eso solo elevaba aun mas la preocupación en todas ellas que comenzaban a regresar a la mansión tras fallar en su rastreo, inclusive las Inuzuka con su gran olfato fueron incapaces de localizarla cosa que solo las llenaba de mas nervios, Sakura volvió negando con la cabeza acompañada de Lee quien se le unió al verla preocupada y los recién casados Jin y Yumi quienes ayudaban en apoyo a su amigo, pronto toda la sala rebosaba en murmullos preocupados mientras el rubio aun no aparecía; por su parte Naruto caminaba preocupado por el bosque de la muerte, era bastante extraño pero sentía como si algo lo estuviese guiando a esa zona lo que el ignoraba era que su marca de unión le daba cierta sensibilidad a la presencia de sus compañeras en caso de necesitar encontrarlas, avanzo despacio entre los árboles mientras llegaba a un claro, su respiración se detuvo y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al verla ahí tirada sin movimiento alguno.

-¡Rei_chan!- corrió hasta ella pero entre los nervios y el miedo no percibió signos vitales proviniendo de ellas –no..no, no puedes estar muerta- decía el dolido rubio negándose siquiera a tocarla y sentir su frío cuerpo –quien te hizo esto…yo…voy …A DESPEDAZARLOOOOOO- grito con toda su fuerza mientras su chakra hervía lleno de ira y odio; todos los aldeanos se detuvieron en cuanto lo sintieron hasta el mismo hokage tenia problemas para respirar y en la mansión Ishura todos los presentes estaban casi en el suelo ante el asombroso instinto asesino y esa rara fuerza que los aplastaba contra el suelo, en el bosque el chakra ahora visible de Naruto comenzaba a ascender en un pilar morado brillante que empezaba a tomar tintes de un mortal color rojo –_Naruto_sama cálmese por dios se esta soltando_- dijo suplicante y preocupada Kurayami en el interior del rubio mientras luchaba por mantener su sello oscuro fuerte y sobre la "estatua" en el interior del rubio –_no lo harás no tomaras el control, nunca te dejare controlar a Naruto_sama_- dijo la decidida espada peliblanca mientras la estatua luchaba por liberar su poder mientras sus muertos ojos amarillos cobraban algo de vida y sus ahora 10 largas y mortales colas luchaban por alzarse amenazantes; en el exterior una sombra siniestra comenzaba a cubrir al rubio mientras sus ojos azules tomaban un maligno tinte amarilloso mientras el desgarrador grito escapaba de su garganta –AA**AAHHHHHH**-, en el suelo la "muerta" Rei se movió un poco llamando la atención del rubio calmándolo en el acto.

-estas viva.. no te preocupes hermosa te llevare a casa estarás bien lo prometo- despacio la tomo en sus brazos desvaneciéndose en un sunshin oscuro mientras la aterradora sensación desaparecía de la aldea, en la mansión Ishura todo mundo estallo en preocupación cuando el rubio hizo acto de presencia con la ojidorada paralizada poniéndole sobre el sillón, no tenia heridas aparentes pero aun así no se movía, de inmediato la preocupada Natsumi encabezo a sus hermanas al revisarla –**no puede ser no tiene chakra ¡Hitomi, Katara!- **las 3 bijus la tocaron inyectando desesperadamente su poder en ella poco a poco su piel pálida recobro su color habitual mientras soltaba un quejido doloroso y cerraba los ojos exhausta, tan pronto lo hizo el rubio la tomo en brazos llevándola a su habitación a descasar y en ningún momento se le despego; -**le paso lo mismo que a ti**- dijo Natsumi mirando a Katara que asentía a sus palabras, las que estaban al tanto de su naturaleza y su secreto comprendieron de lo que hablaban alguien le había robado no solo su poder a Rei sino que le arrancaron el pedazo del alma de Juubi hiriéndole demasiado, después de todo al no estar dentro de alguien no pudo compartir el dolor con su contenedor sintiendo algo aun peor que Katara.

Pasaron cerca de 4 horas y el rubio triste y lleno de culpabilidad seguía sosteniendo la mano de la ojidorada inconciente todo bajo la preocupada mirada de sus hermanas –Rei_chan despierta anda- decía el rubio a ojos cerrados rozando la suave mano contra su mejilla –te daré lo que quieras solo abre tus ojos- todas estaba deprimidas se suponía que a estas alturas ella ya debería haber despertado, Katara miro el rostro de su hermana que temblaba mientras una sonrisa lo recorría de lado a lado, toco a sus dos hermanas y les insito a mirara esa gran sonrisa, las tres se llenaron de enojo antes de gritar en sincronía perfecta –**ESTAS FINJIENDO**- el rubio reacciono abriendo sus ojos mientras la ojidorada gimoteaba molesta incorporándose sobre su cama –**aguafiestas no ven que ya lo tenia donde quería le iba a pedir que me hiciera el amor cada noche por un mes y ustedes arruinaron mi maravilloso plan**- dijo la molesta ojidorada mientras el rubio sonreía algo nervioso ante las auras asesinas de sus hermanas –**PERVERTIDA**- gritaron de nuevo en conjunto antes de saltarle encima, la peliarenosa huyo por su vida mientras todas las preocupadas chicas en la sala ya sin los invitados miraban a la recuperada rei correr por su vida siendo correteada por sus hermanas furiosas, la agarraron y se desato la pelea a media sala; todo lo que se veía era una nube de polvo de la que resonaban los golpes sin parar –**oye esa es mi cabeza**- dijo Katara –**pues no la metas cuando pateo**- respondió Natsumi –**ahhh mi trasero quien me mordió**- se quejo dolosamente Hitomi mientras Tayuya asentía ella sintió algo igual –**oigan no me aplasten los pechos-** se quejo Rei, pronto dados los errores en ese pleito todo degenero en un todas contra todas bastante escandaloso hasta que como siempre la encargada de la disciplina intervino –BASTA- grito Guren antes de entrar en acción.

Todos miraban las enormes columnas de cristal emergidas através de la duela sobre las que estaban las atadas bijus –**no es justo yo no hice nada**- dijo la inocente Rei atada hacia arriba en su respectiva columna –**mentirosa esto fue tu culpa**- la ataco Katara quien estaba ladeada a la izquierda –**es cierto tu trataste de engañar a Naruto_kun**- dijo la de las 7 colas ladeada a la derecha –**no es verdad**- se defendió la ojidorada ofendida por las acusaciones **–¡solo fingías para que el accediera a hacértelo por un mes!**- dijo la acusadora y furiosa youko que colgaba de cabeza en su columna, de inmediato Tayuya comenzó a burlarse de la zorra que estaba de cabeza y claro acabo atada del techo como siempre –bájenme de aquí maldita sea solo jugaba con la zorra pervertida- desde luego Guren solamente la ignoro mientras las hermanas seguían su pleito –**bah solo están celosas de que sea la mejor actriz del mundo**- respondió la orgullosa biju haciendo a sus hermanas estallar en una lluvia incesante de recriminaciones que poco a poco le hicieron deprimirse –**esta bien lo siento, es lo que querían oír yo solo deseaba sentir a Naruto_kun tomarme eso es tan malo solo quería sentirme como si fuera la única perdónenme por amarlo tanto que lastimo a mis hermanas**- sus ojos lloros y expresión triste conmovían a todo mundo incluso a sus arrepentidas hermanas que ahora mismo estaban disculpándose por herirla –**ven como si soy la mejor actriz del mundo**- dijo con esa enorme sonrisa en su cara, solo fingió la disculpa; unos minutos después una suplicante Rei clamaba por su libertad encerrada en un ataúd de cristal lleno de sellos de drenado mientras era depositada en una improvidaza tumba en el jardín –**esperen solo jugaba**- decía desesperada mientras sus hermanas la miraban con molestia en sus caras –**no te creemos**- y se fueron dejándola a medio sepultar, y pensar que esa mañana estuvo al borde de la muerte.

Una hora después una agradecida ojidorada juraba no volver a usar ese talento actoral para manipular a sus hermanas o a alguien de la familia, una vez acabado el juramento pasaron al interrogatorio la verdad ella no podía recordar nada cosa que Tsunade atribuyo al trauma que sufrió en aquel ataque, la aprovechada ojidorada bien se valía de la situación para estar abrazada al rubio hasta que alguien estallo -¡por dios déjame en paz!- todo mundo volteo a la rubia jinchuriki de kumo quien con una sonrisa nerviosa se justifico diciendo que Nibi no la dejaba de molestar, el rubio amable y caballeroso se ofreció a soltar a la gata en ese preciso momento cosa que Yugito agradeció sin parar mientras las hermanas se miraban unas a otras y murmuraban en voz baja –**creen que ya se halla quitado**- dijo Katara a lo que las otras no supieron que responder, de pronto el chakra morado oscuro que emergió de Yugito comenzó a tomar forma humana dando paso a Nibi o como la llamaba el rubio Shineko; aun vestía con el mismo short y camisa apretada y entallada de la vez pasada dejando al descubierto su hermoso cuerpo bellamente modelado y curvilíneo aunque eso si un poco mas pequeña en medidas que sus hermanas, parpadeo un par de veces antes de fijar sus ojos en Naruto –**Nyyaaaa, Naruto_kun me sacaste gracias, ahora vamos a la habitación a que me des mucha de tu leche y tengamos hijos**- le salto al rubio y sin importarle nada trato de desnudarlo ahí mismo las otras bijus suspiraron al parecer Shineko seguía siendo la misma, una pervertida descarada.

Por su parte todas las chicas miraban a la recién liberada gata tratando de convencer al rubio de hacerle el amor justo ahí frente a todas –anda Naruto_kun quiero que me tomes ya, es mas vamos a darle un buen show a tus lindas chicas- dijo la chica de cabello negro con una voz demasiado sugerente mientras todas luchaban por no tratar de matarla –¡suéltalo de una vez gata pervertida!- bueno Tsume no se cotuvo atrayendo la mirada de Shineko –**oh tu eres una de las perritas de Naruto_kun no… eres linda**- se desvaneció en sombras antes de aparecer tras Tsume todos temieron un ataque no eso…estaba amasando sus pechos suavemente desde su espalda -**valla son grandes y firmes sin duda deben gustarle mucho a Naruto_kun**- su voz juguetona contrastaba con sus acciones que ciertamente solo irritaban mas a Tsume aunque esa gata sabia hacer sus cosas, se dio la vuelta para golpearla pero fue inútil ya no estaba ahora mismo, el suave gemido de Tsunade las hizo voltear ya que ahora mismo se lo estaba haciendo a ella –**wow las tuyas son enormes aun mas grandes que las de Natsumi tu debes ser la favorita de Naruto_kun pero no te preocupes juntas lo haremos sentir el cielo y no querrá parar de hacérnoslo**- ronroneo suavemente y así paso por todas realizando lo mismo dejándolas a todas aun mas furiosas; por su parte el rubio estaba en un dilema entre excitado y aterrado dado el instinto asesino que ya poblaba la habitación –GATA DEGENERADA- gritaron todas antes de tratar de asesinarla.

El rubio simplemente no podía detenerlas por lo que recurrió a algo que nunca espero hacer un genjutsu de Gai y Kakashi bailando vestidos de verde con aquella música, de inmediato todas se quedaron petrificadas en sus lugares inmóviles y paralizadas ante lo que el rubio les mostró –se me paso la mano- dijo Naruto mientras Kurenai quien se mantenía intacta lo miraba con ojos brillantes –tienes que enseñarme a usar esa arma mortal- suplico la ojiroja haciendo a todas reaccionar –NO LO HAGAS- gritaron histéricas después de todo una maestra en genjutsu como ella bien podría mejorar esa monstruosidad, suavemente el rubio fue tocado en el hombro girándose a su medico pelirroja -¿Qué pasa Amaru_chan?- la chica estaba algo tímida cuando le dijo lo que Reibi alias Reiko le pedía quería ser libre pero de nuevo el rubio debería esperar una semana –**no tienes que esperar Reiko es diferente a nosotras su salida no pondría en riesgo la vida de Amaru por lo que si quieres puedes sacarla ahora mismo**- Amaru asintió veloz a las palabras de Natsumi mientras el rubio realizaba de nuevo el proceso de liberación de hecho fue mucho mas fácil que con las bijus antriores y el chakra oscuro tomo forma lentamente ante la mirada de todo mundo eso claro gracias a que Shineko estaba en una caja de cristal con la leyenda "gata pervertida", el chakra revelo a Reiko y el rubio se puso rojo, su piel oscura y generosas proporciones eran presumidas con su actual atuendo que consistía en una especie de traje de tena blanca semejante a una especie de traje de baño a dos piezas bastante entallado, todas se le quedaron viendo con ojos entrecerrados en especial las biju –**que es mi chakra yo elijo que ropa usare al aparecer**- dijo ella como si nada haciendo a las demás biju suspirar se les olvido ese detalle cuando se revelaron ante el rubio –gracias por sacarme Naruto_kun para lo que me necesites estoy a tus ordenes- le guiño un ojo antes de salir en busca de otra clase de ropa o podría acabar como Shineko.

Ya tras la comida y unas presentaciones toda la familia estaba reunida gracias al día libre por la boda que todas recibieron ciertamente sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios altamente sexuales de Shineko respaldados por Anko se podría decir era una agradable tarde de mujeres todo mientras el rubio leía uno de los pergaminos que le dejo el Madara original antes de desaparecer dejándolo bastante pensativo, en el se detallaba el proceso para obtener el llamado magengyou sharingan y su versión perfecta la cual era por mucho superior a la anterior que dañaba la vista, y ni hablar de las 3 técnicas especiales de dicho ojo técnicas bastante poderosas, tsukuyomi un genjutsu muy poderoso donde se te tortura por horas reflejándose en daño físico real, amateratsu el poderoso fuego negro que lo consume todo y arde por 3 días y para rematar susanoo una especie de figura espectral portadora de la máxima defensa y de una mortal ofensiva, por si mismas cada técnica era impresionante pero reunirlas todas en el mismo hombre eso sin duda podría volverse muy peligroso mas si se considera que el enmascarado es por mucho el Uchiha mas poderoso de todos; en definitiva una lucha con el seria casi imposible de ganar sin una estrategia.

Naruto continuo leyendo ya que mas abajo había algo escrito cosa que llamo su atención al parecer Madara realizo investigaciones en sus ojos buscando una manera de detener a su otro yo si lograba escapar, al final de la hoja el kani de obsequi estaba en grande con una leyenda escrita hasta arriba que decia: "a quien lee este pergamino, lo que hay aquí es un regalo especial para luchar contra el magenkyuo, solo otro Uchiha por su sharingan o un Senju por su gran chakra podría soportarle y manejarlo pero si no eres de alguno de esos clanes debes saber que a menos que poseas un chakra asombroso esto te matara y aunque lo poseas el proceso bien puede acabarte estas advertido si eres digno será tuyo y buena suerte guerreo y úsalo para castigar a quienes adoran y sirven al mal"

El rubio suspiro si duda que esa advertencia desalentaba a quien fuera, pero aun así su curiosidad lo llevo a desenrollar por completo el pergamino al final de mismo no venia nada mas y el rubio supuso que no le dio tiempo de agregar dicho obsequio, era raro pero no podía dejar de ver el kanji y lentamente acerco su mano a el, lo toco y el símbolo brillo mientras un ardor incomparable se propagaba por todo el cuerpo de Naruto quien ahora mismo estaba sufriendo como nunca, el calor escalo através de todo su cuerpo centrándose en su cabeza y quemando sus ojos –AAAAAHHHHH- grito de dolor llamando la atención de todas en la mansión que corrieron a toda prisa al jardín para hallar al rubio tirado en el suelo levantándose lentamente, alzo la cabeza y todas se quedaron asombradas al ver sus ojos, eran diferentes mucho a decir verdad.

(He aquí una imagen solo pónganle los colores de la descripción  
>http:  es. fotolia. com/id/11467145 ;solo eliminen los espacios y claro doble diagonal)

Sus ojos ahora eran de color rojo sangre con un anillo gis alrededor del iris pero lo mas asombroso era su pupila cambio por completo a un diseño bastante raro y en color blanco muy parecido al Byakugan, el rubio por su parte miraba todo a su alrededor con mas realce, poco a poco todo se volvió oscuro mientras manchas rojas aparecían ante el casi como si solo estuviera viendo el calor de los cuerpos frente a el cosa curiosa ninguno era igual a otro, de nuevo la vista le volvió mientras de nuevo sus ojos recuperaban su habitual color azul -Naruto_kun estas bien ¿Qué rayos te paso en los ojos?- pregunto Tsunade revisándolo de inmediato temiendo alguna consecuencia de ese raro fenómeno, por su parte el rubio estaba bastante asombrado era extraño pero podría jurar que su chakra creció un poco sin mencionar lo que logro ver con esos raros ojos –no te paso nada eso fue casi como si fuera tuyo como una línea de sangre- volvió a hablar la preocupada ojimiel después de todo el rubio no poseía algo como un doujutsu y ese diseño era lo mas extraño que alguna vez vio en su vida, -fue un regalo de Madara para pelear contra el magnkyou sharingan- dijo Naruto ya de pie mirando a todas que no comprendían de lo que estaba hablando el rubio –un regalo especial- murmuro el rubio mientras cerraba sus ojos adoloridos ante la mirada atenta de todas las mujeres del clan Ishura.

Les contó entonces la historia del aparente obsequio de Madara un doujutsu para combatir a ala forma mas fuerte del sharingan aunque no dijo mucho mas de el de seguro nunca llego a verificar sus capacidades solamente lo diseño y nunca lo probo –por lo que dices es algo solo para ti- fue la lógica conclusión de Tsunade ante las palabras del rubio –**eso es una línea de sangre ahora, la regeneración de Naruto_kun debe haberlo grabado en su ADN por eso te dolió tanto pero viéndolo del lado positivo ahora tienes un doujutu para el clan Naruto_kun**- dijo la sonriente zorra mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras el solo esperaba heredarle a su descendencia su regeneración y su inmenso chakra no algo como eso –y como lo vas a llamar Naruto_kun- pregunto Kasumi mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos y las palabras de Madara venian a su mente "úsalo para castigar a quienes adoren y sirvan al mal", por la cara de naruto se deslizo una intimidante y psicopata sonrisa haciendo a todas alejarse un poco de el mientras abría sus ojos ahora con su nuevo doujutsu activado ya – Batsunengan (el ojo del castigo)- todo mundo estuvo de acuerdo con la actitud de Naruto y su manera tan peculiar de sonreír ese nombre le quedaba a la perfección a ese nuevo ojo.

Mietras tanto el siempre velos Madara avanzaba entre las rocas al norte de Kumo se hallaba en un inmenso valle lleno de rocas y carente de vida en la búsqueda mandada por su padre, a decir verdad no tenia idea de a donde se dirigía pero no lo cuestionaría, fue entonces que lo vio enclavado en uno de los costados del cañón en la roca misma, era una edificación semejante a un templo o a mas bien a un castillo de la edad media aunque bastante derruido y maltratado, podía sentirlo algo dentro del lugar emitía un gran poder, se acerco despacio notando un símbolo en la parte superior de la rota entrada –el escudo de Rukudo sanin quien este aquí debió conocerlo- y el Uchina enmascarado se aventuro en la oscuridad sin saber lo que hallaría.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llego esto, como vimos ya sabemos que le paso a Rei y díganme que tal la reacción de Naruto se nota que cuando la estatua se suelte el no va a ser muy amigable no les parece, y vimos a sanada llegar con los akatsukis y molestar mas a deidara sin contar con que ahora van tras naruto se acerca la hora de que luche con itachi que asusta cuando sonríe pobre de kisame que siempre anda con el, también el rubio soltó a shineko (nibi) y valla que tal la actitud de la gata se nota lo que le gusta de la vida sin duda se va a llevar muy bien con anko, Reiko (reibi) ha sido liberada como la gata que tal la ropita que se cargo eso sin duda fue un coqueteo directo, madara ha llegado a su destino que ira a encontrar y si, naruto tiene una nueva arma que opinan de eso ¿que habilidades traerá consigo?<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>Pd: en cuanto a lo que hallara madara creo que sera un…no se los diré mejor vean el prox capitulo quiza ahí lo sepamos jejejeje


	85. C84: Frente a frente

Hola a todo mundo yo eh venido a ustedes para presentarles el capitulo del día viernes como lo haría el buen Kurai que ahora mismo esta algo indispuesto [la puerta se abre y entra en autor quitándose las cuerdas]  
>Te atreviste a atarme y a usurpar mi lugar se puede saber porque lo haces…<br>No te quejes si no hago esto nunca me los presentarías además tu eres el que siempre se esconde al subir esto [mira molesta al autor]  
>Miren mejor lean el capitulo mientras ella y yo nos arreglamos<br>Disfrute de la lectura los veremos al final [esonríe dulce a los lectores]  
>Oye yo soy quien dice eso, bah mejor voy con los reviews podrias traerme un poco de agua mientras hago esto<br>ok enseguida vuelvo [ella sale de escena y el autor suspira derrotado]

**terminex**: gracias por las correcciones se agradece eso,el doujutsu sies una mezcla pero no implica que pueda usar todas las capacidades a la ves mas bien genera nuevas,y si sera una sucubus y no te apues a mi me pasa lo mismo al pensarlo jeje, si a Rei se le paso la mano con esa actuacion, en cuanto a lo del nombre le puse eso porque sivre mas que nada esa era su finalidad al ser diseñado  
><strong>uzukage hollow<strong>:tienes razon se siente la mejor pero hay que reconocerle que tiene talento y me alegra que el diseño del doujutsu y el nombre te gustaran  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:pronto veremos las capacidades de esos nuevos jutsus creeme y de minato ya se viene la hora de saber porque rayos es asi y que crees en lo del lider lo lamento pero volviste a fallar jeje  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:primero que nada revisa bien antes de poner el review porque pusiste 3 iguales o bueno casi iguales, en cuanto a lo que dicen se me hace que se trio se va a levar demasiado bien,lo de la estatua ya se sabra no te apures en cuanto a su origen pues natsumi y jubi si influyeron en ella pero el fragmento no esta unido a ella creeme  
><strong>maxxuzumaki<strong>:que bueno que los cap te gustaron y no te apures lo que busca madara es una sucubo cual es es la cuestion,en cuanto a la pelea ya se viene y creo que kisame va a tener mas miedo al verlos a los dos sonreir y no te apures to le mando tus saludos a zetsu  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:que bueno que te gusto y eso de la dominacion mundial es lo que asumimos en realidad no sabemos cual es su verdadero objetivo el no lo ha dicho  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:cierto no deja pasar ninguna oportunidad jeje,sip son libres esperemos que eso no complique las cosas, ese si es un regalo no digo un doujutsu, y lo que ira a gacer itachi es algo que todos queremos saber mas cuando sepa que pelea con su nuavo papi jajajaja  
>reviews respondidos...ahora viene lo que sigue antes del nuevo capitulo [el autor mira molesto a su acompañante que le tapa la boca]<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 84: Frente a frente<strong>

La mansión Ishura estaba en relativo silencio mientras Tsunade realizaba un pequeño examen a los ojos del rubio con y sin su nuevo doujutsu activado en busca de algún problema o defecto de la dolorosa implantación del mismo, pero fuera del pequeño dolor de cabeza que experimentaba el rubio en este momento no parecía haber alguna otra consecuencia –entonces dices que cuando nos volteaste a ver todo se oscureció y solo viste nuestro calor corporal- dijo la ojimiel a lo que el rubio asintió tranquilamente –debe ser alguna clase de visión térmica que se activo sin querer por la implantación- dijo ella con tono sabio después de todo en esta casa nadie conocía mas del cuerpo humano que ella.

-si puedes ver el calor corporal eso seria un arma extraordinaria contra el genjutsu- todos voltearon a ver a Kurenai después de todo si una de las grandes expertas en genjutsu del mundo ninja decía algo así tenia que ser por una muy buna razón no, -miren un genjutsu es una ilusión basada en chakra que bloquea los sentidos y hace ver a la victima lo que uno desea que vea pero si Naruto_kun es capaz de "apagar" su vista y ver solo el calor debería ser capaz de ver através del genjutsu y localizar a quien lo lanza dado que estos no crean calor- todo mundo tomo esa idea como correcta mientras el rubio sonreía levemente después de todo era bien conocido que el sharingan era extraordinario en el uso de dichas ilusiones y si ahora podía ver através de ellas eso le daba una ventaja contra el ojo del clan Uchiha –solo hay una manera de saberlo, Kurenai_chan quiero que tu y Mikoto_chan me lancen genjutsus para ver si logro atravesarlos con mi vista de calor- dijo el confiando rubio mientras las dos morenas se miraban una a la otra asintiendo a las palabras del fundador del clan Ishura.

Mientras tanto muy al norte de las naciones elementales un hombre de cabellera rubia estaba actualmente atrincherado en su escondite maldiciendo en voz baja, el cambio en la guardia se acelero por alguna razón desconocida para el y ahora mismo aguardaba su oportunidad de reunir la información que necesitaba logro mirar una pequeña apertura en la vigilancia y se coló en la oficina del raikage que en este momento atendía una reunión con el feudal del país del rayo, a toda marcha reviso la documentación en busca del paradero del Nibi topándose con los documentos del tratado de no agresión con la hoja y con la identidad de su embajadora –(valla así que el jinchuriki del Nibi es esta chica y para colmo esta en Konoha bueno podría ser peor podría estar viviendo en la casa de Ishura)- pensó el rubio traidor sin saber que de hecho estaba en lo correcto pero claro como lo sabría si deserto de Konoha antes de conocer la noticia, guardo los archivos y a toda prisa antes de ser descubierto se escabullo desapareciendo de la aldea en un destello amarillo que nadie logro ver.

De regreso a Konoha todo mudo miraba con cierto asombro al rubio, desde hacia ya un buen rato las dos morenas lo bombardeaban con cuanto genjutsu conocían y el sin siquiera salir de ellos las lograba ubicar en menos de un segundo, sin duda su nueva clase de visión resultaba muy útil para esto, finalmente decidieron dejar la practica por el día de hoy no querían que el rubio se sobre esforzara con sus recientemente nuevos adquiridos ojos, -que raro, saben ninguna de ustedes es igual a la otra digo veo su calor y todo pero ninguna silueta es igual a la otra tienen diferentes tonos y mezclas porque será- s pregunto el rubio mientras todo mundo consideraba que debía ser alguna clase de talento natural del ojo para no confundir aliados con enemigos –**es muy simple Naruto_kun ninguna de ellas ha tenido una vida igual a la de la otra y sus chakras tienen diferentes afinidades y potencias es por eso que ninguna silueta es igual**- dijo Hitomi como siempre siendo la mas objetiva e inteligente de las bijus presentes irritando un poco a sus hermanas –**deja de lucirte sabihonda**- dijo Rei haciendo a Hitomi mirarla molesta antes de empezar a regañarla por su parte Katara se aguantaba la risa junto a Natsumi la verdad ella siempre acababa regañando a la biju de una cola aun cuando eran pequeñas casi como si fuera su madre.

–**nyaa, Naruto_kun cuando me vas a hacer el amor**- la riña se detuvo y todas voltearon a ver al rubio que ahora mismo era abrazado por una extremadamente cariñosa Shineko que se le restregaba de una manera demasiado insinuante –Shineko_chan te dije que primero quería tratarte un poco no podemos solo ir a mi cuarto y hacerlo hasta la inconciencia- de inmediato varias de las presentes se sujetaron la nariz ante las imágenes mentales que les vinieron aunque claro ellas eran las que estaban con el rubio –**siiii vamos directo a lo mejor te apuesto a que si lo hacemos nos conoceremos mejor es mas invita a alguna otra así fortalecemos los lazos, te sugiero a la de cabello morado se nota que seria divertido hacer un trío con ella**- Anko sonrió orgullosa mientras para variar todo mundo planeaba el homicidio de la pervertida gata –BASTA TU TE COMPORTARAS BIEN- grito la rubia exjinchuriki mientras jalaba a la biju se sus cabello –**au gatita espera me duele auuu no lo jales tanto auuu ya no te pongas celosa ya se que quieres hacerlo con Naruto_kun tanto como yo es mas que tal si lo compartimos tu y yo en nuestra primera vez con el, ¿si?**- la rubia de kumo se puso roja y ahí estallo el pandemónium donde todas luchaban por despedazar a la gata que ocasionalmente las manoseaba al evadirlas descolocadotas todo mientras el rubio suspiraba –**solo necesitan conocerse mas eso es todo ya veras que en unos días nos llevaremos todas bien Naruto_kun**- el rubio volteo a la sala donde una Reiko enfundada en una falda a media pierna con una larga abertura y una blusa blanca escotada que dejaba ver bien sus pechos generosos lo miraba muy relajada tocando el sillón con cariño como invitándolo a sentarse junto a ella y disfrutar de show, lo hizo y si fue divertido ver la riña hasta que Guren lo detuvo todo y si la sala quedo algo maltratada y de nuevo la duela quedo hecha trisas quizá el que una usuaria de cristal fuese la encargada de la disciplina no era tan buena idea.

Lejos de Konoha en medio del bosque devastado por una fiera lucha estaban los cuerpos agotados y heridos de ninjas de la hoja, se trataba de Shikamaru y Chouji quienes lucharon con valor pero cayeron ante el factor sorpresa de sus atacantes, no estaban tan graves como Azuma quien entre quejidos lastimeros se desangraba por el gran corte en su pecho, un poco mas allá el cuerpo decapitado de su cliente yacía en un charco de su sangre, -se las llevaron…malditos…que problemático va a ser esto cuando lleguen los refuerzos- dijo con una sonrisa irónica el Nara mientras se dejaba vencer por el cansancio como ultimo esfuerzo alcanzo a despachar un ave mensajera a la aldea hacia casi ½ hora por suerte no estaban tan lejos ya que avanzaban de regreso tras proteger a su ahora muerto cliente en su viaje de negocios; fue un ataque sorpresivo el que los separo un extraño tornado salio de la nada mezclándose con una bola de fuego devastando todo el claro por el que avanzaban fue cuando esos dos tipos raros aparecieron enfundados en capas negras con nubes rojas; el primero un sujeto con medio rostro cubierto u curiosos ojos siniestros, tenia todo el cuerpo lleno de puntadas como si estuviera recién salido del hospital, el otro era aun mas raro con ese rostro enloquecido y esa rara guadaña de 3 hojas con la que hirió a su maestro, fueron veloces y precisos sin dar tiempo a una reorganización, fue sin duda un exitoso ataque no importo en nada que contaran con el apoyo de Tenten pensándolo bien el que regresaran al resto del equipo de Gai porque la misión no era tan peligrosa fue un gran error pero claro como iban a saber que serian atacados por dos criminales rango "s" al volver a Konoha ahora solo les quedaba esperar por la ayuda y rezar porque nada malo le pasara a sus compañeras desaparecidas.

-insisto, porque demonios te trajiste a ese par de estupidas kunoichis no son mas que estorbos deberías dejarme sacrificarlas en honor de Jashin_sama- dijo el hombre de cabello blanco Hidan quien como siempre estaba molesto con el proceder de su compañero

-por 6 vez no, por si no lo notas las chicas son lindas y por aquí andaba un grupo de esclavistas que se especializan en ese mercado, sin duda ganaremos un dinerito extra jejeje- si de nuevo la avaricia de Kakuzu salía a relucir ante la oportunidad de obtener mas dinero para sus arcas

-que idiotez el dinero no es mas que una patética forma de manipulación de las personas deberías enfocarte mas al lado espiritual como yo no ves que gracias a mis muchos sacrificios tengo el favor de Jashin_sama- y Kakuzu suspiro de nuevo se iba a tener que soplar el cuento de cómo fue que el hombre encontró a su dios y de cómo el debería apoyarle, si las próximas 2 horas iban a ser una eternidad.

De regreso a Konoha nuestro ninja rubio estaba paseando por las calles de la aldea mientras su hermanita rosada y su capataz de cristal obligaban a las chicas a reparar sus destrozos, de nuevo, sin duda era ya una costumbre muy arraigada en ellas aunque viéndolo bien ya se controlaban mas ahora solo despedazaban la sala una vez cada 3 días no a cada rato como al principio, sin duda estaban mejorando en el manejo de su autocontrol, el rubio avanzo a las zonas de entrenamiento bastante relajado por la tranquila zona, hasta que varios árboles de desplomaron con fuerza acabando con su relajación, temiendo fuese algún enemigo el rubio corrió a dicha zona encontrándose con algo que no esperaba ver, ahí en medio de todas esas astillas y troncos rotos estaba una chica se trataba de Ritsuko Inuzuka quien entrenaba bajo la mirada atenta de sus dos amigas quienes aguardaban su turno –solo rompiste 3 troncos hermana nunca vas a tener el nivel de Yurako- dijo burlona Ran mientras la chica de lentes la miraba molesta –y me lo dice la que solo puede atravesar un árbol- de inmediato empezó una riña de hermanas mientras Yurako se reía a pierna suelta de ellas, el rubio decidió saludarlas y entro al claro ni siquiera dijo hola cuando las 3 sonrojadas chicas ya lo estaba saludando cosa que le extraño después de todo el siempre fue extraordinario en sigilo –es fácil localizarte Naruto_sama, despides un fuerte aroma a alfa que es imposible de ignorar- dijo Ran mientras el rubio reía algo apenado si mal no recordaba Tsume le dijo algo parecido hacia tiempo, paso un ameno rato conversando con ellas y lazándoles cumplidos ocasionalmente haciéndolas sonrojarse cosa rara en una Inuzuka –bueno me retiro es hora de que valla a casa o van a comenzar a buscarme como locas por todos lados, las veo en otra ocasión mis bellas perritas ah si antes de que se me olvide huelen delicioso- y se alejo tranquilamente hasta perderse en el bosque, -lo adoro unos minutos mas y me le lanzo suplicándole que me tome- dijo Ran con un sonrojo en sus mejillas- no eres la única no podía dejar de imaginarlo sobre mi- Ritsuko estaba como su hermana menor en este momento perdida en sus pensamientos –el es nuestro alfa lo notaron como olio nuestra excitación y tuvo que irse apuesto a que si no se va nos somete aquí y ahora mismo- Yurako fantaseaba con ella sobre el pasto siendo tomada con fuerza por el rubio que en este momento tenia unas dudas en su mente –(me pregunto si Tsume_chan y Hana_chan se molestan si tomo a otras Inuzuka por compañeras, porque apenas pude aguantarme las ganas de hacérselo a esas tres )- meditaba el rubio ignorante de la pequeña rivalidad entre Tsume y Yurako pero pronto habría de enterarse.

La comida era relajada en la casa Ishura aunque al principio Guren estuvo algo rara pero de inmediato se le paso y no podía mirar al rubio sin ponerse roja, la razón pues digamos que cierta pelirroja mal hablada le insinúo a la mujer algo relacionado con cadenas, collares, esposas y el rubio haciéndole el amor a Guren, era un secreto pero al parecer para Tayuya estaba claro de que la mujer del elemento cristal tenia cierto gusto por ser "disciplinada" al tener relaciones y sin duda su deseo mas grande era que el rubio la "castigase" pero claro no lo admitiría jamás, de pronto en una nube de humo una anbu de cabello morado apareció de hecho Yugao es la única anbu que tiene acceso a la casa mediante ese medio, idea de Naruto, -Naruto_kun, hokage_sama te necesita de inmediato dijo que es urgente- si tono serio y falta de saludo le indicaron al rubio la gravedad del momento por lo que dejando a las chicas con la duda partió a la torre.

-que ocurre ojisan- pregunto el ojiazul apareciendo e su sunshin oscuro a lo que el hombre rejuvenecido le explico la situación del equipo de Azuma emboscado por esos hombres, de inmediato supo que se trataba de aquella organización que trataba de reunir a los bijus aunque el que atacaran así a un grupo al azar era muy raro, de seguro era una trampa para el pero con Ino y Tenten en peligro no dudaría en ir, bueno los demás también merecían ayuda pero el pensaba mas en sus chicas –iré de inmediato- dijo el rubio antes de irse a la mansión por Shizune y Haku ellas tenían entrenamiento medico y serian de gran ayuda para los heridos; salieron a toda prisa de la aldea tan pronto el rubio aviso de la situación.

Cuanto tiempo tenia caminando en ese lugar a decir verdad no tenia ni la menor idea, pero la oscuridad era solo alejada por las antorchas en los muros de roca del largo pasillo, era un hecho que en este lugar había algo que asechaba en las sombras ya que en mas de una ocasión Madara sintió la presencia a su alrededor pero fuera lo que fuera su velocidad era excelente ya que se desvanecía tan pronto el trataba de enfocarle y eso era algo molesto; por todo el pasillo de piedra se podían ver algunos decorados como armaduras de cuerpo completo o cuadros con paisajes sumidos en la noche todo sin duda coronado por el frío y un poco enrarecido aire del sitio sin duda hacia años que el viento no soplaba en el interior, de pronto el hombre enmascarado se topo con algo inesperado eran los huesos de un ninja de la nube, por su ropa seguramente murió hacia décadas y por las fracturas fue en una lucha fuese lo que fuese que vivía aquí fue el responsable de su muerte, avanzo aun mas internándose en el misterioso sitio donde sus pasos resonaban con un fuerte eco hasta que llego a un gran salón abovedado con una gran cantidad de adornos en las paredes y al fondo justo delante de otro oscuro pasillo una silla de tonos rojos y dorados casi como un trono.

-valla pero que tenemos aquí, alguien vino a visitarme jejejeje- dijo una voz claramente femenina y seductora proviniendo de la oscuridad de hecho por el eco parecía venir de todos lados

-vine por petición de mi señor a ofrecer un trato- dijo el enmascarado mirando en todas direcciones tratando de ubicar la fuente de aquella voz

-porque supones que aceptare algo de ese sujeto que ni siquiera conozco- dijo la voz viniendo aun de las sombras escondiéndose lista para atacar de ser necesario

-no hables conmigo menor habla con el- y Madara saco de su ropa un pequeño cristal verdoso que poniendo sobre el suelo comenzó a brillar en energía oscura hasta dibujar la silueta del cristal mayor en la base de Akatsuki

-valla un cristal espíritu eh tu señor debe saber que con esas cosas no se juega bien podría matarlo- su voz ligeramente burlona no dejaba ese tono seductor que lo caracterizaba –**se con que me meto y lo que trajo a Madara aquí fue mi propuesta para ti**- la voz maligna y perversa de aquel ser resonó intimidando un poco a la residente de aquella tumba oscura –**se quien res y también se que cuando llegaste a este mundo te topaste con Rikudo sanin, y que el temiendo tu poder sobrenatural te condeno a estar sellada en este sitio hasta el final de tus días**- ella guardo silencio ante esas palabras después de todo se suponía que nadie conocía eso solo ella y el sanin –**por tu silencio asumo que tienes dudas, bien te diré que se muchas cosas incluso de ti y de Rikudo, pero lo que te ofrezco es la oportunidad de vengarte de el mediante sus hijos, el tuvo descendencia con un ser sobrenatural y dados mis objetivos reunirlos y atraparles es necesario y creo que alguien con tus talentos seria de utilidad**- no respondió por un buen rato hasta que de pronto su risa resonó en las sombras –no negare que hacerle pagar me interesa pero por si no te has dado cuenta no puedo salir de aquí como supones que te ayudare- dijo ella con un tono burlón ante las palabras del ser oscuro al que Madara seguía ciegamente –**puedo romper el sello que te aprisiona, y a cambio solo pido tu ayuda ¿que decides?**- no dijo nada por un rato hasta que de pronto de entre las sombras un par de hermosos ojos verdes se lograron ver –sácame de aquí y te daré una mano- dijo ella mientras el cristal brillaba y el antiguo sello de Rikudo se desbarataba dejando entrar la suave brisa de la libertad –**Madara te escoltara hasta mi presencia para que hablemos un poco mas en persona**- y así el cristal se apago mientras ella salía a la vista del enmascarado; era una mujer muy hermosa de largo cabello verde y generosas proporciones de piernas largas, caderas anchas y busto firme seguramente copa d, su ropa un tanto singular ya que usaba una botas de color negro de tacón con unas mallas en color morado con estampado de murciélagos y una especie de leotardo negro que se abrazaba a su perfecta figura alzándose hasta el escote donde se abría revelando por completo sus hombros mientras cubría apenas los pezones de la vista, su piel blanca y tersa hacia un contraste perfecto con la tela, sus brazos cubiertos se mangas moradas ligados al los bordes superiores de su ropa pero lo que mas llamaba la atención de Madara eran el curioso adorno sobre su cabeza casi parecían alas de murciélago -¿que te pasa? Nunca habías visto a un sucubo- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su bello rostro mientras Madara tenia la ligera impresión de que ella combatiría a Naruto de una manera… diferente

En los bosques de la nación del fuego un grupo de traficantes de esclavos se reían gustosos de las nuevas adquisiciones de su jefe un par de hermosas y jóvenes kunoichis de la aldea de la hoja que ahora mismo estaban atadas con sellos supresores de chakra y amordazadas, les lanzaban miradas de angustia y enojo a los hombres a su alrededor que las devoraban con lujuria al mirarlas –bueno yo pido a la rubia- dijo uno de ellos acercándose a una temerosa Ino que trato de alejarse de el pero por suerte uno de ellos intervino –NO, ninguno las tocara hasta que el jefe haya pasado primero- dijo el hombre empuñando una espada común y corriente –oh vamos viejo el esta ocupado con su putita personal saber que se tardara mucho- dijo el mismo sujeto tratando de llegar a la rubia –aun así debemos esperar o nos castigara y lo sabes- de nuevo el sujeto se detuvo y se trago sus ansias de tomar a Ino mientras la rubia suspiraba estaban a salvo al menos por ahora.

-bueno que hacemos ahora, no creo que el jefe quiera prestarnos a su juguete jejeje quien la viera tanto que se negaba y ahora esta bien entrenada que hasta lo disfruta jajaja- todos rieron del comentario mientras Ino y Tenten tenían miedo de no ser salvadas de seguro su destino seria el mismo que el de esa mujer; mientras tanto en la tienda del líder del grupo una muy conocida pelirrosada mayor cabalgaba al hombre que de nuevo acababa en su interior mientras ella dibujaba un rostro de total satisfacción –mi amo te gusto- pregunto con su ahora completamente sumisa voz al hombre que toscamente salía de ella –claro que si, serás tan plana como una tabla pero te mueves como la mejor de las putas jeje, ahora linda si me permites hay dos nuevas adquisiciones que necesitan que les de la bienvenida- dijo el hombre mientras la ya rota Sayako se dejaba caer al suelo a la espera de su regreso finalmente después de tanto tiempo su mente acabo por someterse y volverse poco menos que el juguete sexual de aquel grupo y para sorpresa de la mujer misma ya lo disfrutaba –(como fue que acabe así)- se preguntaba mentalmente rememorando sus crímenes y dejando que los deseos de libertad de nuevo se desvanecieran de su mente.

Salio al campo donde sus hombres lo miraban con ansiedad después de todo después de que el pasara seria su turno, el hombre detuvo su marcha hacia las ninjas cautivas al ver a ese sujeto acercándose era un hombre alto de ropas negras de cabello gris y ojos verdes que traía consigo una espada en su costado izquierdo, todos se alistaron para acabarlo mientras el hombre se detenía frente al grupo de traficantes -¿que demonios quieres aquí?- pregunto el molesto hombre listo para ordenar el ataque sobre el extraño –soy Gao Kuroma y según se ustedes trafican personas- todo apretaron los mangos de sus armas de seguro el sujeto era alguna clase de mercenario en busca de sus cabezas –si es así, quizá podamos hacer negocios- levanto su mano derecha mostrando un brillante rubí entre sus dedos de inmediato todo se calmaron mientras una ancha sonrisa se deslizaba en la cara del hombre –mi amigo debiste decir que eras un cliente- lo atrajo a su tienda donde bebieron un trago de sake todo mientras la semidesnuda Sayako los miraba desde la cama con un grillete en su tobillo aunque no había cadena desde hacia mucho que se fue y el la miraba ocasionalmente –te gusta mi puta personal eh, tiene mucho talento te la vendo por ese rubí que mostraste anda es de las mejores no conseguirás una esclava mejor entrenada jajajaja- sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando el hombre frente a el le arranco la manzana de adán de un movimiento veloz, su figura se difumino revelando a Naruto que ahora mismo lo miraba con desprecio –los tipos como tu me repugnan- dijo el rubio justo ates de voltear a la asustada Sayako que lo reconoció de inmediato gracias a las marcas de sus mejillas.

Le arrojo el rubí que atrapo muy confundida, no dijo nada solo se le quedo mirando y la mujer un poco apenada se recostó en la cama separando las piernas suavemente dejando su entrada cubría solo por la tela de la escasa ropa que usaba –tómame amo déjame sentirme tuya-su voz suplicante dejo un poco descolocado a Naruto quien de hecho buscaba otra cosa –el rubí es un regalo para que te busques una vida nueva solo no te vuelvas a parar por Konoha de nuevo-y salio de la tienda listo para la batalla, la mujer de pelo rosado escucho el escándalo y los gritos de dolor de los criminales que morían uno a uno bajo las manos del rubio ninja, ella por su parte no se movía ni hacia nada solo estar ahí viendo la piedra roja en sus manos – siempre fuiste un buen hombre pero ya es tarde para mi- dejo caer el rubí en la cama y se enfilo por detrás de la tienda alejándose por el bosque en dirección de un poblado cercano donde estaba un socorrido prostíbulo –esta es mi vida ahora…y la disfruto- dijo con una enigmática sonrisa al parecer en el fondo siempre fue e lo que ahora se convirtió.

El último de los bandidos cayo muerto mientras el rubio entraba a la tienda donde las chicas aguardaban temerosas, sus ojos brillaron de alegría al ver al rubio frente a ellas –no se preocupen nada les pasara- dijo el Ishura mientras se agachaba a desatarlas tan pronto las soltó ambas lo abrazaron con felicidad y ligeras lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, se separaron y a pesar de la situación de la que salieron el rubio no pudo evitar notar lo hermosas que estaban ahora; Ino tenia su cabello mas largo que antes con un abundante mechón al frente cubriendo parte de su rostro, su piel blanca resaltaba bajo ese entallado conjunto morado que se ceñia a la perfección dibujando sus pechos ahora copa c bordeando el d y con esa minifalda morada que dejaba lucir las largas piernas decoradas por unas medias de malla ninja hasta la rodilla; por su lado Tenten vestía como siempre un traje chino en color rosa oscuro de una sola pieza algo corto pero los shorts negros se encargaban de no dejar nada de mas a la vista, su cabello siempre peinado en esos curiosos rodetes estaban cubiertos por adornos de tela , su figura era idéntica a la de Ino bueno quizá sus pechos si eran copa d como saberlo si el rubio no los había tocado.

-mírense están preciosas son dos hermosas mujeres ahora- ambas se sonrojaron por el comentario antes de reevaluar la situación y lanzarse una mirada un tanto amenazante una a la otra al parecer su pequeño pleito por atraer la atención de Naruto estaba renaciendo ahora con mucha mas fuerza que antes; mientras tanto con sus compañeros heridos estos eran atendidos con maestría por Shizune y Haku quienes ahora mismo usando el hielo congelar la herida de azuma y parar el sangrado mientras la morena se esforzaba para cerrar el corte y salvar su vida –oye Shika crees que Naruto las halla logrado salvar- pregunto el chico de huesos grandes a su vendado amigo con peinado de piña –eso espero si no…decirle al padre de In osera muy problemático- de nuevo eso al parecer para el Nara todo era problemático mas si involucraba a la familia Yamanaka, un gruñido lo hizo voltear a su amigo que se sujetaba el estomago –tengo hambre…donde dejaría esas papas- se pregunto Chouji mientras comenzaba a buscar entre sus cosas su amada botana y claro Shikamaru tenia una gota en la nuca –(nunca deja de pensar en la comida)- pensó el chica justo antes de voltear a ver la nubes, a la distancia las figuras se acercaban a una velocidad vertiginosa justo hacia ellos.

El rubio y sus acompañantes recién rescatadas avanzaban por el bosque a media velocidad para reencontrarse con sus compañeros en espera de que estuviesen ya siendo atendidos por las médicos que acompañaron al rubio, de pronto Naruto se detuvo de golpe y las chicas lo miraron con duda –salgan de una vez que ya se que están ahí- de entre los árboles cayeron dos sujetos enfundados en las capas de nubes rojas se trataban de Itachi y Kisame quienes estaban ahora listos para atrapar al rubio –Naruto tu vendrás con nosotros quieras o no- dijo un molesto Itachi levantando dudas en el rubio después de todo se decía que el siempre estaba muy serio y casi sin emociones –lo siento pero de estar acompañado de estas linduras a estar con el emo mayor y el pescado humano prefiero mil veces a Ino_chan y Tenten_chan- las chicas se sonrojaron al ser llamadas linduras mientras Kisame enfurecía por sus chistes como siempre –NO ME DIGAS PESCADO TU INSOLENTE MOCOSO- grito el furioso hombre solo para que el rubio le dedicara una sonrisa espeluznante que lo hizo retroceder un poco –oh quieres que sirva otra orden de tiburón asado como la vez pasada- indico Naruto recordando como electrocuto a Kisame en su primer encuentro solo que ahora esa sonrisa en su cara era mucho mas tétrica que la anterior –el es mío Kisame- el hombre azulado volteo a ver a Itachi quien tenia una ligera sonrisa malévola en la cara, enseguida volteo a ver a Naruto –(maldición estoy en medio de dos locos)- pensó el hombre tiburón antes de lanzarse a la ofensiva contra las chicas, Itachi cargo de frente contra Naruto quien se movió como pudo eludiéndolo solo para ver como sus chicas eran alejadas de el por el furioso ataque de Kisame.

-no te preocupes por ellas preocúpate por ti- sin decir mas una bola de fuego voló contra el mientras su disco de agua hacia acto de aparición deteniéndola en el acto antes de lazarse contra Itachi quien se difuminó en una parvada de cuervos, -tonto- dijo el Uchiha clavando su espada a espaldas de Naruto justo en su columna haciéndolo gritar dolorosamente antes de desplomarse sobre el suelo sangrando profusamente –tu exceso de confianza te vuelve una decepción rubio pervertido- sin duda Itachi estaba molesto con Naruto mas para decirle pervertido cuando el no lo era bueno no abiertamente, ahora vienes conmigo lo sujeto de la ropa alzándolo mientras lanzaba un quejido doloroso por la herida de su espalda, en ese momento giro el rostro y le sonrío espeluznantemente BOOOM fue el estallido que resonó por todo el bosque; mientras tanto Ino y Tenten eludían los ataques furiosos de Kisame que no paraba de quejarse de sus oponentes débiles que solo lo evadían; fue entonces que la chica de ojos chocolate salto al frente de el mientras en una nube de humo aparecía una enorme hacha dorada –ese juguete no te servirá- dijo el burlón hombre tiburón mientras lanzaba un ataque frontal esgrimiendo su enorme espada vendada contra Tenten, balanceo la enorme arma con una facilidad increíble bloqueando el ataque y lanzando un golpe poderoso –fuku (sopla)- la hoja del arma brillo blanca antes de dejar ir una ráfaga de aire que empujo al hombre de kiri hacia atrás protegiéndose con su espada se movió a tiempo para eludir la lluvia de agujas envenenadas de Ino quien se resguardaba entre los árboles a la espera de otra oportunidad para atacar –jajajaja ahora si están luchando sabes niña esa hacha es muy singular lastima que valla a destrozarla- y se lanzo al ataque al igual que Tenten chocando ambos en un poderoso golpe que apenas lograba soportar la chica de cabello castaño que ya retrocedía bajo la monstruosa fuerza del criminal -¿Qué eso es todo?- le dio una patada que la arrojo a la distancia y aterrizo de pie molesta, un poco de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios cuando comenzó a girar el hacha sobre su cabeza cada vez mas rápido –kuofu (vendaval)- la dirigio al frente y una poderosa espiral de viento golpeo con fuerza a Kisame quien dando vueltas en el aire fue arrojado contra los árboles partiendo un par de ellos –te mostrarte lo fuerte que soy- dijo decidida la chica antes de cargar de frente contra el hombre que ya se levantaba.

De regreso a la zona de la explosión un ligeramente maltratado Itachi estaba mirando molesto al rubio frente a el que acababa de emerger de la tierra –yo soy el confiado y a ti se te olvidaron mis clones mal muy mal sr, frialdad- dijo el rubio burlón mientras negaba con la cabeza, Itachi ataco de frente lanzando un par de puñetazos que el rubio bloqueo con facilidad justo antes de darse una vuelta y lanzarle una barrida que el moreno salto para caerle con un rodillazo que Naruto sostuvo con su mano arrojando al Uchiha a la distancia –valla tu peleas mejor que el traidor de Redi_chan (señorita)- Itachi arqueo las cejas no conocía a esa tal Redi_chan de la que hablaba el rubio que ahora tenia una sonrisa mucho mas burlona en la cara –para que lo sepas así es como le digo a tu hermano que por cierto nadie me saca de la cabeza que es gay- dijo el rubio antes de atacar a Itachi de frente, mientras tanto en su recama mientras descansaba Sasuke se sentía molesto y expuesto sin saber porque; de regreso con los otros dos el rubio estaba ahora a la ofensiva atacando con fuerza y poder mientras Itachi se esforzaba por bloquear lo que le resultaba demasiado difícil dada la velocidad de Naruto, de nuevo cuando estuvo arrinconado se desvaneció en cuervos.

-basta de rodeos peleemos enserio- dijo el moreno mientras miraba fijamente al rubio justo en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron un poco mas –Sharingan- y sus ojos tomaron la forma de doujutsu del clan Uchiha mirando con mucho mas detalle al rubio que atacaba otra vez, ahora fue mas fácil bloquearlo después de todo estaba anticipando sus movimientos con gran facilidad, conecto un derechazo a la cara de Naruto quien retrocedió robándose la mejilla golpeada

-tu usas esos ojos mucho mejor que Redi_chan el ya me habría perdido de vista y lo tendría en el suelo suplicando por su vida pero creo que tu no cometerás ese error, bueno es hora de probarlo- dijo el rubio mientras Itachi lo enfocaba divisando el azulado chakra de Naruto fluyendo en el hacia sus ojos como si fuese a activar algo pero era imposible –Batsunengan- y los ojos de Naruto tomaron esa forma con su pupila extraña el iris rojo y ese circulo gris a su alrededor –ahora si a pelear enserio- y el rubio se alisto a atacar para probar su doujutsu contra uno de los mejores usuarios del sharingan de la historia del clan Uchiha, era la hora de averiguar cual era mas fuerte si el Sharingan o el Batsunengan.

* * *

><p>Y ahí esta el nuevo capitulo ya terminado espero les halla gustado, porque como vimos Minato ya sabe donde fue a parara Yugito, las chicas siguen peleándose y Shineko es toda un pervertida, Madara ha encontrado al nuevo aliado y se trata de una sucubo lo que me hace preguntarme ¿no se les hace conocida?, el rubio salvo a Ino y Tenten de sufrir el mismo destino que Sayako la cual al parecer ya esta mas que entregada a ese tipo de vida que se le va a hacer y las figuras que se acerca con sus amigos me dan curiosidad seran kakuzu y Hidan que vuelven a acabar el trabajo, y si Ino y tenten luchan con Kisame le ganaran y lo mejor al fin ha llegado la hora de la pelea Itachi vs Naruto donde veremos cual es mejor el sharingan o el batsunengan hagan sus apuestas<p>

Oye no me has presentado [se queja molesta a un lado del autor del fic]  
>Bueno esta bien ya lo are, a todos los lectores esta es Shipuhime , créanme cuando piensen en posibles armas para Naruto asegúrense de que ellas no prefiera quedarse con ustedes [Shipuhime mira molesta al autor]<br>Oye a el le quedaba mejor kurayami y yo prefería quedarme contigo [ella sonríe dulcemente y el autor se sonroja]  
>Bueno ya la conocen los veo [Shipuhime le pica las costillas] que diga los vemos luego<br>Oye no les vas a decir como me veo [pregunta curiosa y con duda en su cara]  
>No creo que necesiten saberlo además necesitaríamos buscar algo para ilustrar ya sabes una imagen vale mas que mil palabras aunque aun no se porque te le pareces tanto [el autor mira a Shipuhime con curiosidad por su parecido con ella]<br>A mi que me dices tu eres el que fantaseaba que le hacia el….[el autor se ríe y le cubre la boca mientras suspira por poco y lo descubren]

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: adivinan quien es la sucubo que encontro madara


	86. C85: Batsunengan vs Sharingan

Hola a todo mundo espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana  
>Nosotros lo tuvimos [dice con una gran sonrisa]<br>Para los que no saben esta es Shipuhime y esta aquí porque no me la puedo quitar de encima desde que supo que subo este fic por ello nos acompañara de ahora en adelante hasta que sepa como quitármela de encima  
>Anoche eso no parecía importarte mucho [dice repegandose al autor y sonrisa un tanto invitante]<br>No digas esas cosas que no tienen que saberlo, bueno aquí veremos la ansiada pelea Itachi vs Naruto que espero no los decepciones ahora si vas tu  
>Disfruten de la lectura y como siempre ahora Kurai respondera a sus reviews [les dedica una dulce sonrisa a los lectores]<p>

**terminex: **si la hora de la accion ha llegado en cuanto a la sucubo lo siento no es Mirajane, si minato se muere si va por shineko ahora que el rubio esta alerta, yo tambien le postaria al batsunengan y no te apures el no conoce ese genjutsu si fuera asi todos estarian perdidos  
><strong>Dark Kurogane<strong>:si es agata es bien hentai en cuanto a lo de la sucubo puede ser puede ser jejeje  
><strong>XxXAnonimoXxX<strong>:si que sera un choque creeme,jaja tienes razon Shineko no hace diferencia entre hombre o mujer con todos es igual de pervertida,eres el segundoen proponer a dicha sucubo y debo decirte igual que al anterior que puede ser puede ser  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:pronto lo sabras y la batalla de naruto vs sucubo sera...interesnte,y de nuevo lo lamneto pero has fallado en el jefe de madara gracias por participar  
><strong>Kentanaka1350<strong>:no te apures tu sieguele pensando a lo de la sucubo y que bueno que te gusto el cap  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:tu lo has dicho pero aun asi nos encanta esa gata jaja,es cierto guren se merece un premio,cierto pero bueno despues de tanto tiempo creo que sayako le agarro el gusto,esperate que tngo algo bueno para cuando itachi sepa que su madre ya se caso con naruto jejeje,bueno lo de morrigan no lo aceptare (aun) pero creo que un sucubo bien podria versele como una clase de vampiro que de hecho no se alimenta de sangre y si aqui chocaran esos dos doujutsus  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:que bueno que te agrade leerlo y aqui esta el nuevo que lo disfrutes  
><strong>uzukage hollow<strong>:lo de la sucubo bueno tu tambien apoyas esa eleccion y si al fin chocan esos dos que ira a pasar  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:me alegra que te gustara el cap y si yo tambien me muero de ganas de que destroce a ese trio de tontos, y no te apures por lo de los reviews solo te decia  
><strong>Apredeitor<strong>:tu tambien vas con morrigan eh jeje no lo negare ni aceptare, ecuanto a la charla con itachi en este capitulo sera jeje  
><strong>Erebo<strong>: no me molestan tuc omentarios y a quien le molesten no deberia importarte mucho en cuanto a lo que dijiste creo que si es correcto pero bueno este es mi primer fic y ni yo esperaba salir con una obra maestra pero si creo que para el futuro buscare darles mejor trama y corregir esos detalles muchas gracias por decirlo esos comentarios ayudan mucho  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es cierto deje ese detalle de gaara en el aire pero ya lo resolvere mas adelante,es verdad y las bijus son mas y mas jejeje, si finalmente guren tambien ha destruido la casa como todas jejeje, si la hora de la pelea ha llegado  
><strong>viajero<strong>: como con los demas no negare ni aceptare nada de eso jejeje, en cuanto a la fantasia de shineko quiza si se la cumpla jejeje,no te apures mientras dejes un reviews de vez en cuando yo soy feliz ah y por cierto se me olvidaba la imagen es muy buena  
><strong>maxxuzumaki<strong>:bueno pues ya veras que pasara cuando se lo diga jeje y del nobre de lka sucubo ya lo dire despuescito ah y mi acompañante se llama Shipuhime en cuanto a lo de psiquiatra no creo que acepte a zetsu segun se lo boletinaron por morder al suyo cuando no le parecio lo que le decia  
>bueno como Kurai se canso de tanto escribir yo les deseare una buena lectura y les agradezco sus posibles reviews<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 85: Batsunengan vs Sharingan<strong>

Kisame estaba francamente sorprendido mientras su samehada bloqueaba el golpe ascendente del arma de Tenten, normalmente al chocar contra su espada vendada las demás armas o salían despedidas hacia atrás o se rompían pero esta hacha simplemente seguía presionándolo con fuerza contra el suelo, el hombre azulado empujo con fuerza su arma logrando separarse de la chica unos metros mientras ella giraba su arma lista para volver a atacar –no esta mal niña pero aun así estas lejos de poder vencerme- y se lanzo contra Tenten a una gran velocidad dejando caer su espada enorme en golpes consecutivos y poderosos que hacían resonar el choque del metal en todo el claro mientras la ojichocolate era empujada hacia atrás con cada poderoso impacto, en e ultimo segundo rodó por el suelo mientras la enorme arma de ninja renegado cortaba un par de árboles, solo para girar a tiempo y emplear su arma como escudo para detener la pequeña andanada de kunais procedentes de Tenten.

Entre los árboles con otra serie de senbon envenenados Ino aguardaba su oportunidad de atacar a Kisame sin dejar de estar impresionada con el nivel de la chica de ropas chinas aunque el sujeto con cara de tiburón no parecía estar combatiendo enserio –bien mocosa tu lo quisiste- de manera asombrosa el hombre realizo sellos con una sola mano mientras alistaba su poderoso ataque –Suiton: dangan same kiba (elemento agua: bala colmillo de tiburón)- de su boca una bala de agua con punta y de forma algo curiosa salio disparada a una velocidad endemoniada como pudo la chica de moñitos se cubrio pero el demoledor golpe la arrojo hacia atrás y casi le despojo del hacha –que paso no me digas que te lastime- dijo el hombre azulado con una sonrisa peligrosa que mostraba sus dientes aserrados –Fuku (sopla)- Tenten blandió su hacha al frente soltando de nuevo el soplido contra Kisame quien esta vez se movió rápido a un costado y ataco sin la menor piedad –mocosa tonta- la samehada estaba sobre ella y bajaba lista para cegar su vida – Katon: endan (elemento fuego: bola de fuego)- la bola de fuego no mas grande que una pelota se precipito contra Kisame quien usando su espada se protegió de ella mientras Tenten se escabullía lejos de el, de los árboles cayo la rubia esgrimiendo un kunai ligeramente alargado y curvo mas parecido a una daga mientras del otro lado Tenten se alzaba de nuevo blandiendo la gran hacha todo mientras Kisame sonreía aun mas –muy bien jutas serán un mayor reto vamos vengan a mi niñas que les mostrare lo que un verdadero ninja puede hacer- dijo el hombre azul mientras ambas kunoichis asentían y se lanzaban en un ataque en conjunto.

De regreso con el rubio este estaba ahora mismo de pie frente a un inmóvil Itachi que miraba sin comprender realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo, frente a el los ojos del rubio acababan de cambiar a algo que nunca espero, hasta donde el sabia ni Kushina o Minato tenían algo así, si el era muy listo y nuca se trago eso de "un huérfano que use para sellar el alma de Kyubi" después de todo el era la viva imagen de yondaime aunque ahora mismo con esos ojos lucia por completo diferente y siendo honestos tenia un extraño escalofrío en su columna justo ahora al verlo a los ojos –(Batsunengan? Que es eso nunca he oído hablar de el ni lo he visto antes debe ser alguna clase de regalo del demonio)- razono el Uchiha al mirarlo fijamente, no sabia de que era capaz por lo que opto por un enfoque a distancia a la espera de sus habilidades –(mejor no corro riesgos con eso)- y sin decir mas abrió sus ojos grandes mientras todo alrededor de Naruto se distorsionaba.

De pronto el rubio ya no estaba en el bosque sino en Konoha en medio de la avenida principal viendo a todo mundo ir y venir sumido en sus propias cosas –un gnjutsu eh- dijo en voz baja el rubio mientras enfocaba su poder en sus ojos –(netsu no bijon (visión de calor))- pensó el rubio mientras todo a su alrededor desaparecía una curiosa silueta rojiza con tintes naranjosos aparecía frente a el avanzando despacio por su lado derecho, el rubio se trago la sonrisa mientras fingía estar perdido en la ilusión –no te matare solo te inmovilizare- dijo Itachi al perdido rubio mientras apuntaba con un kunai al centro de su espalda, de pronto el rubio se dio la vuelta y sujeto su muñeca con fuerza dejándolo en shock mientras lo miraba a los ojos –no te dejare atraparme- su puño izquierdo brillo y conecto un poderoso golpe eléctrico en el pecho de Itachi alejándolo un par de metros mientras el genjutsu se cancelaba por el ataque al moreno –(esos ojos ven através de los genjutsus, bien entonces recurriré a otros medios)- el Uchiha saco su mano de la ropa mostrado que empuñaba una espada corta, si decir nada se lanzo contra el rubio que saco kunais de sus mangas listo para enfrentarle.

Itachi siempre fue un afamado experto en el uso de la espada gracias a su talento natural y sus ojos pero en este momento estaba francamente desconcertado, el rubio estaba bloqueando todos sus ataques con facilidad y lo que es mas ya lo había arañado con los kunais mientras que su espada era rechazada con cierta facilidad –sabes yo tuve un maestro muy loco que siempre me atacaba con su arma, el luchar así no es ninguna desventaja para mi- dijo el rubio despejando la duda del moreno que de nuevo ataco esta vez con mas fuerza logrando hacer retroceder al rubio que simplemente no desenfundaba su espada pese a su actual situación el arma de Itachi se movió como un relámpago logrando herir el hombro derecho del rubio –no eres tan bueno como crees eh Naruto- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa curvada mientras el rubio se movía velozmente de su costado derecho al izquierdo lanzando un corte ascendente que Itachi no logro bloquear ya que no anticipo correctamente la trayectoria acabando con un corte no muy grande en su hombro antes de alejarse del rubio y mirarlo con enojo –tu campo de visión esta mas reducido en tu ojo izquierdo por lo que si paso rápidamente del lado derecho al izquierdo no podrás anticiparme bien ya que los diferentes rangos de visión chocaran antes de enfocar medianamente decente por eso es que logre herirte- declaro el rubio con voz experta mientras Itachi se le quedaba viendo incrédulo por descubrir eso de el –(como diablos supe eso, solo lo vi mientras peleábamos y eso vino a mi cabeza, tendrá algo que ver con mis ojos)- pensaba el rubio mientras el Uchiha ideaba una nueva estrategia ya que si el rubio noto esa debilidad en el un choque directo seria peligroso.

Las cosas no estaban nada bien para Tente e Ino, a pesar de sus estrategias combinadas y sus ocasionalmente ataques unidos el enemigo era simplemente demasiado poderoso para ellas, las dos chunin estaban agotadas y con heridas menores sobre el cuerpo sin contar el agotamiento de chakra todo por esa espada que cada que las tocaba les drenaba sus fuerzas cosa que descubrieron hasta que el hombre pez golpeo a la rubia en la espalda drenándole algo de poder –ya se cansaron mocosas que pena yo apenas estaba calentando- dijo arrogante mientras avanzaba de nuevo a ellas –oye Ino crees poder hacer una bola de fuego mas grande- pregunto en voz baja la ojichocolate –si pero no tendré mucho chakra después de eso solo podré intentar controlar su cuerpo antes de ser por completo inútil- la maestra de armas le hizo una señal y salto a una rama justo detrás de ella mientras giraba su hacha con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban –Kyofu (vendaval)- y lanzo la espiral de viento furiosa al frente mientras la ultima bola de fuego de la rubia salía disparada al viento volviendo todo un gigantesco remolino de flamas ardientes –aaaaahhhhh- grito el renegado mientras la flamas lo tomaban por sorpresa sumiéndolo en un dolor asombroso hasta que la agotada Tenten se detuvo dejándolo con algunas quemaduras recargado contra un árbol quejándose del ataque -¡ahora!- dijo la chica y la rubia lanzo su jutsu final adentrándose en la mente del ninja enemigo, de pronto fue arrojada afuera d regreso a su cuerpo sostenido por la chica de moñitos –me saco no se como pero me saco- dijo la cansada y alarmada Ino mientras Kisame se reincorporaba con una sonrisa en su rostro –entrenar con Itachi al que le gusta jugar con gejutsus ha hecho mi mente muy fuerte mocosa- dijo el hombre azul alistando su ultimo ataque –Suiton: same no satsujin-ha (elemento agua: tiburón asesino)- de su boca un montón del liquido se materializo en un remolino gigantesco del que salio proyectado un mortal tiburón gigante que abría sus mandíbulas listo para acabar con sus vidas pero justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlas un rugiente dragón de agua apareció de la nada embistiendo al tiburón volviéndose ambos poco menos que un charco de agua.

Kisame salto cuando la gran bola de fuego amenazo con calcinarlo pero una vez en el aire un violento remolino como taladro lo embistió de frente lanzándolo contra los árboles con gran fuerza, -¡quien demonios interrumpe!- dijo el molesto hombre azul levantándose de entre los troncos despedazados para hallarse con tres figuras enfundadas en su uniforme jounin estándar, las chicas las reconocieron de inmediato y como no hacerlo mas si en este momento estaban es aquella posición la mujer de marcas agachada lista para atacar mientras la morena miraba todo seria desde la derecha y la pelirroja alistaba un jutsu a la izquierda, se trataba de Tsume, Mikoto y Kushina quienes llegaron como refuerzos en el momento justo –muy bien atún gigante ahora pelearas contra jounins expertas- dijo la desafiante Tsume mientras las cansadas chunin respiraban exhaustas de su lucha contra semejante bestia –que bien parece que me enfrentare a las legendarias "furias de la hoja" no me decepcionen- y sin decir mas se lanzaron al combate.

La gran bola de fuego golpeo el suelo con fuerza reduciendo el poco pasto a cenizas mientras el rubio saltaba lejos del alcance de la ofensiva del Uchiha, tan pronto aterrizo en el suelo una andanada de bolas de fuego un poco mas pequeñas se dejo caer sobre el a una asombrosa velocidad, daba saltos y piruetas mientras Itachi no dejaba de bombardearlo con uno de sus jutsus favoritos –esto ya me cansó, Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- Naruto extendió sus manos a los costados apareciendo dos violentos discos de agua con los que corrió de frente, las bolas de fuego no se hicieron esperar mientras el rubio avanzaba indetenible bloqueándolas con sus discos de agua a manera de escudos, el vapor poco a poco poblaba la zona mientras Naruto danzaba girando y bloqueando ataques a diestra y siniestra –aquí van Itachi- giro sobre su mismo y lanzo los discos uno detrás de otro horizontalmente, vadias bolas de fuego menores fueron cortadas y extinguidas por ellos antes de golpear al Uchiha impresionado, la sangre emano de la herida de su pecho mientras se doblaba sobre el suelo, tan pronto levanto los ojos se encontró con los ojos rojos del rubio a menos de medio metro de el mirándolo fijamente –caíste- dijo Itachi justo antes de brillas y estallar con una fuerza demoledora lanzando a Naruto hacia atrás hasta que golpeo el suelo y rodó un poco valiéndose del piso para aterrizar de pie –valla pensé que solo a mi me gustaban los clones explosivos- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara mientras el siempre serio Itachi lo miraba con ira –(ese maldito rubio como puede aguantar tanto, no importa lo venceré tiene que pagar lo que hizo)- pensaba el Uchiha recordando a su siempre amorosa madre.

Kisame estaba francamente asombrado por el grandioso trabajo en equipo de esas tres mujeres que empleando a Kushina y su espada como punta de lanza lo encaraban con gran fortaleza, la pelirroja sostenía con fuerza su katana contra la enorme espada vendada mientras Tsume giraba con violencia destrozando el suelo y atacando por un costado del otro lado su compañero canino imitaba su ataque atrapando al hombre tiburón que solo atino a saltar aludiendo el ataque o eso creyó –Katon: karyundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- se olvido de la Uchiha que ahora mismo le lanzaba un colosal reptil de flamas ardientes el cual apenas logro desviar con un tiburón de agua justo a tiempo para caer sobre el suelo mientras ellas atacaban de frente; ahora Tsume giraba contra el en un ataque frontal –(estupida)- pensó el hombre pez colocando su espada lista para golpearle y drenar su chakra, una bola de fuego de Mikoto golpeo a Tsume volviéndola un gigantesco remolino de fuego que golpeo con poder a Kisame quien era empujado mientras la barrera de fuego impedía a su espada absorber el chakra de la Inuzuka –mizu katto (corte de agua)- dijo la ojivioleta a un lado del shockeado hombre pez blandiendo su espada de abajo hacia arriba toda la humedad del suelo se alzo en una navaja afilada que elevo a Kisame en el aire mientras su sangre volaba por todos lados y las mujeres se reagrupaban –eso es todo jajaja ese atún ya tuvo lo suyo- dijo la orgullosa Tsume solo para que enseguida un estallido de chakra y de instinto asesino las atrajera a Kisame quien corte en el pecho se alzaba mas que molesto –voy a matarlas a todas- y se lanzo al ataque con una furia solo comparable a la de un biju enloquecido.

Itachi se movió a un costado eludiendo el colosal dragón de agua que casi lo arrastra contra las rocas detrás de el, por su lado Naruto se le dejo ir con sus manos brillando en electricidad, un par de puñetazos elevaron al Uchiha en el aire mientras el rubio cargaba el demoledor golpe que junto a Jin crearon –Raihiken (puño eléctrico de fuego)- y dejo ir su golpe que se clavo en el vientre del paralizado Itachi en poderoso tornado de flamas electrificadas hizo acto de presencia golpeándolo con un poder demoledor y lanzándolo mas de 10 metros en el aire antes de azotar contra el suelo; el rubio espero y de nuevo el moreno se alzo listo para seguir la pelea ahora la capa destrozada era arrancada dejando ver su atuendo oscuro idéntico al de los anbu –Katon: hi no uzu (elemento fuego: remolino de fuego)- escupió una delgada línea de flamas que empezó a girar con fuerza envolviendo al rubio en una espiral mortal que pronto quemaba su cuerpo con fuerza obligándolo a contraatacar –Suiton: boppatsu (elemento agua: estallido)- el rubio se envolvió en una burbuja de agua y en menos de 2 segundos exploto con fuerza disipando el jutsu de Itachi y salpicándolo un poco mientras el rubio ya a salvo le miraba con esa sonrisa aun en su rostro –eres muy bueno ya veo que el calificarte como rango "s" no era exagerado pero yo no soy una perita en dulce tampoco- el rubio movió sus manos a una velocidad enloquecida tanto que ni el sharingan logro distinguir bien los movimientos –Raiton: bimuu ebu (elemento rayo: telaraña eléctrica)- alzo sus manos al aire y de sus dedos líneas eléctricas se alzaron entretejiendo una especie de telaraña con el rubio al centro, bajo los brazos y esta cayo con fuerza clavándose en el suelo y electrificando al Uchiha que apenas y se movía el rubio soltó el jutsu pero este simplemente no desapareció todo mientras caminaba sobre las líneas brillantes y sonreía todo mientras su brazo derecho resplandecía en electricidad quédate a cenar le dijo esta araña a la mosca- alzo el brazo dejando ver la espada eléctrica listo para acabar con el Uchiha –Katon: Hinoiki no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu aliento de fuego)- Itachi abrió la boca dejando salir una nube de fuego que para eludir el rubio tuvo que saltar rompiendo su telaraña y liberando a Itachi quien no perdió tiempo y contraataco con un misil de dragón que a todo poder embistió al rubio con fuerza creando una gigantesca explosión.

Tsume estaba en el aire presa de la gran patada que el desertor de kiri le dio en el mentón solo para enfocarse en Kushina y golpear con su espada con fuerza, era un golpe demoledor que doblo sobre sus rodillas a la Uzumaki quien apenas aguanto los poderoso choques mientras su espada se cimbraba casi al borde de partirse -¡Kushina!- grito Mikoto yendo en auxilio de su amiga con el Sharingan ya en sus ojos de inmediato Kisame rompió el contacto visual con un tiburón de agua que Mikoto eludió con facilidad solo para ser tomada por sorpresa por la espalda, la gran samehada se hundió en su espalda saliendo por el frente solo para que ella se desvaneciera en plumas negras que se arremolinaron a un costado dejándola aparecer de nuevo con una mirada furiosa en sus ahora rojos ojos –aquí voy de nuevo mujer- y se lanzo contra la morena dejando caer su espada en golpes fuertes que destrozaban el suelo todo mientras Mikoto eludía gracias a sus ojos, un par de remolinos gigantes se lanzaron contra Kisame quien con facilidad pateo uno de ellos mientras que con su mano libre sujetaba con fuerza al segundo que al dejar de girar revelo a Tsume sujeta del cuello en manos del hombre azul –tu morirás primero chica perro- empuño su espada hacia atrás listo para asestar el golpe mortal cuando la Inuzuka se desvaneció en plumas y fue reemplazada por una rama, miro a la izquierda y la vio tosiendo en brazos de Mikoto no por nada esa mujer era la mejor empleando el kawarimi incluso en otras personas, de nuevo se desvaneció en plumas solo para que Kisame gritara de dolor al ser golpeado por la bola de fuego, ella se reemplazo con la rama que acababa de soltar, soltó el corte y de nuevo solo plumas en esta ocasión samehada logro bloquear la bola de fuego mientras Mikoto sobre el árbol de nuevo desaparecía –¡estoy harto de esto!...Suiton: umi e no eiko (elemento agua: impacto del mar)- y salto en el aire mientras una enorme concentración de agua le rodeaba y juntos caían con una fuerza demoledora cimbrando todo el claro y golpeando a la desprevenida Mikoto quien ahora estaba inconciente contra un árbol –dos fuera me queda una- al frete Kushina esgrimía su espada lista para seguir la batalla.

De regreso con los otros dos, Itachi miraba al rubio de pie sobre el quemado y semihundido muro de roca con el que se protegió del ataque – voy yo Doton: doryundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- y el dragón rocoso se alzo antes de lanzarse contra el moreno que con gran facilidad eludió solo para toparse con que el rubio ya no estaba sobre la pared –Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- estaba justo sobre su cabeza girando a una velocidad asombrosa atrapándolo en un colosal tornado que destrozaba tocas y troncos hasta que lo lanzo contra el suelo cayendo el rubio con esa sonrisa espeluznante en su cara –oh vamos te vas a levantar de nuevo- dijo el rubio al mirar como el moreno se reincorporaba con esa mirada de enojo en su cara –mientras no pagues lo que has hecho yo me levantare a seguir – el rubio parpadeo un par de veces confundido ante esas palabras preguntando la razón de semejante acusación –¡tu te atreviste a pervertir a mi madre!- dijo indignado Itachi haciendo al rubio sonreír ante sus claros celos de hijo –vamos Itachi es una mujer hermosa dulce y educada me vas a decir que ella no merece tratar de ser feliz – el moreno no dijo nada era mas que claro que en eso el rubio tenia toda la razón –además no crees que amare mucho a mi dulce Mikoto_chan después de todo no se si lo sepas pero ella y yo ya estamos casados- el rostro de Itachi poco a poco comenzó a perder el color –entonces…tu…ella…los dos- tartamudeaba completamente fuera de su estilo mientras el rubio asentía a cada una de sus palabras si el había dormido con su madre –ella es mi mujer ahora y eso me obliga a revelarte una gran verdad en este momento…Itachi yo soy tu padre- dijo el rubio con una voz gruesa y oscura mientras el Uchiha caía de rodillas y miraba al cielo –NOOOOOOOOO- grito con fuerza al comprender ahora la desgarradora verdad.

Kushina y Kisame detuvieron su lucha al escuchar el grito del Uchiha, no le dieron mayor importancia y volvieron a lo suyo chocando sus armas de frente en un choque impactante mientras los pies de la ojivioleta se hundían en el suelo sin lograr mover a Kisame quien con su enorme sonrisa empujo su espada moviendo a Kushina –que pasa esto es todo lo que puedes dar- dijo arrogante haciéndola enojar…gran error. El aura de la pelirroja se encendió y sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde empujo a Kisame y lo hizo girar su espada dejándole espacio para conectarle un poderoso golpe aprendido de su sensei ojimiel que si bien no era tan poderoso era muy doloroso lo bastante como para arrojarlo contra uso árboles y hacerlo escupir algo blanco si ella le tiro un diente de un solo golpe –Suiton: mizu wa korosu (elemento agua: agua asesina)- el poderoso ataque se blandió junto a la espada que señalo al viento mientras toda el agua en el suelo ascendía con una fuerza impresionante despedazando árboles y rocas incluso Kisame gritaba mientras era elevado en este mar de dolor, el agua se desvaneció en el aire y el hombre azul se desplomo contra el suelo listo para contraatacar –Suiton: same no kiba (elemento agua colmillo de tiburón)- todo su cuerpo se rodeo de agua tomando la forma de un gigantesco diente de escualo que se clavo al suelo con un poder asombroso detonando con un estallido de agua que lanzo a una cansada Kushina contra una roca mientras el se alzaba listo para acabarla –muere- y lanzo el corte que le arranco la cabeza en un gran geiser de sangre mientras todas gritaba horrorizadas con el brutal asesinato.

-bueno no quiero que me llames padre eso seria muy raro puedes solo decirme Naruto con eso me conformo después de todo soy el esposo de tu madre no- dijo el sonriente rubio mientras el ya no tan pálido Itachi se reincorporaba para seguir la lucha, miro al rubio de frente mientras sus ojos cambiaban tomando una forma semejante a la de un shuriken –(el magenkyou)- pensó el rubio mientras miraba fijamente los nuevos ojos de Itachi de los cuales el izquierdo comenzaba a sangrar un poco –Tsukuyomi- murmuro el Uchiha y todo se desvaneció para el rubio que de pronto se vio en un mundo extraño con el cielo rojo la tierra despoblada como en un valle rocoso y el atado en una cruz, de pronto el Uchiha apareció frente a el con su espada en la mano –fue un error que me vieras a los ojos, este genjutsu es irrompible y ahora por las próximas 72 horas voy a torturare por atreverte a manchar y pervertir a mi madre- dijo el molesto Uchiha mientras avanzaba al rubio –no creo que eso pase- dijo Naruto mientras todo el mundo se difuminaba un poco y la espada de Itachi caía al suelo mientras sujetaba su cabeza –aaarggg que es esto- el Tsukuyomi se desvaneció y los dos se encontraron de nuevo en el campo de batalla pero el dolor de cabeza de Itachi era muy real, miraba al rubio en busca de una buena explicación –mi batsunengan creo mucho estrés en tu mente mientras mas tiempo duraba la ilusión se puede decir que tu concentración la rompió una migraña creada por mis ojos- sonrió orgulloso al descubrir esa habilidad al parecer de ese modo el genjutsu seria por completo inefectivo, Itachi no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo al ataque con taijutsu aun son su magenkyou activado, lanzo puñetazos y patadas todos bloqueados por el rubio que no comprendía ese ataque tan frontal hasta que…-Aateratsu- y las flamas negras salidas del ojos derecho de Itachi lo envolvieron por completo.

Kisame sonreía perverso mientras se acercaba a las chicas listo para rematarlas a todas ellas –eres un maldito- dijo la furiosa Tenten que sin dudar se lanzo al ataque contra el hombre azulado que con gran facilidad la evadió haciéndola trastabillar y caer de rodillas solo para escupir sangre mientras Samehada la atravesaba de lado a lado dejándola agonizante en un charco de su propia sangre -TENTEN!- grito la rubia llamando la atención del sujeto de agallas que lanzando un tiburón de agua que apreso su cabeza con fuerza y le partió el cuello a la heredera del clan Yamanaka que cayo sin vida en el suelo –jajaja 3 menos y me restan dos- se lanzo contra la iracunda Tsume quien si bien se defendió muy bien no pudo eludir el corte bajo que le arranco las piernas -aaahhh bastardo – dijo la adolorida mujer en el suelo mientras el cruel renegado balanceaba su espada arrancándole los brazos –ahora voy con la mami de Itachi- dijo mientras la agonizante Tsume lo miraba acercarse a la inconciente Uchiha -si la mato Itachi me va a cocinar al mojo de ajo así que me limitare a hacer esto- dijo el hombre malévolo mientras con sus dedos le arrancaba los ojos –AAAAAAAHH- grito de dolor la mujer Uchiha cayendo al suelo entre las carcajadas del azulado hombre que no paraba de reír ante el baño de sangre.

Itachi se separo a toda prisa del rubio que ahora mismo estaba envuelto en el fuego negro –(perdí la cabeza ahora tendré que explicar esto ante el líder)- pensó el moreno al saber que asesino a uno de los jinchurikis pero de manera extraña el rubio no gritaba es mas no parecía herido en lo mas mínimo, las flamas oscuras comenzaron a alzarse como atrapadas en el viento e una espiral extraña que convergía en los ojos del rubio, el Uchiha incrédulo vio como el fiego era tragado por los ojos de Naruto quien ahora mismo lo miraba como si nada le hubiera pasado –que te parece mis ojos se pueden comer el amateratsu- dijo Naruto con franca sorpresa ya que no se esperaba algo así, sin decir mas Itachi solo guardo silencio ante el poder del rubio –(tiene mucho mas chakra que yo a este paso me agotare y el va a matarme no me queda otra tendré que usarlo- pensaba el Uchiha traidor mientras se alejo otro poco del rubio y se quedo callado, de pronto alzo su rostro con sangre saliendo de los dos ojos y empleando su mas poderoso ataque -Susanoo- y la colosal figura espectral se alzo poderosa envolviéndolo por completo mientras Naruto tenia un gota en su nuca –(creo que eso es exagerar)- pensó el rubio justo antes de eludir una de las enormes manos del ser sombrío que despedazaba todo a su paso tratando de atraparlo o en su defecto lastimarlo mucho, lanzo un par de ataques de tierra y agua que solo se estrellaron contra su oscuridad desviándose del blanco como si esa entidad protegiese a Itachi aun sin el escudo o la espada en sus manos –(no lo usa a su máximo poder por eso faltan las armas y aun así no puedo pasarlo)- medito un tanto alarmado el rubio Ishura.

De regreso al bosque Kisame estaba orgulloso de su victoria y estaba listo para ir a ver a Itachi cuando todo su cuerpo se quedo inmóvil, a su alrededor todo se volvió brumoso y desvaneció para revelar a sus enemigas sonrientes e ilesas frente a el –que te pasa atún no distingues un genjutsu no por nada Itachi aprendió de Mikoto- dijo Tsume mientras el hombre azulado lo comprendía todo si el sitio tenia señales de la batalla incluso de su ultimo jutsu antes de empezar a matarlas pero ellas estaban con vida –cuando me viste a los ojos plante la entrada del genjutsu solo espere el momento de usarlo- dijo la seria Mikoto mirando al hombre que era sostenido con fuerza por las cadenas de chakra de Kushina las cuales se aseguraban de alejar su espada de ellas sin llegar a tocarla –eres fuerte pero como siempre el cerebro venció al músculo- dijo la orgullosa pelirroja mientras el hombre maldecía sin parar, fue cuando todos lo sintieron y a la distancia entre los árboles destrozados alcanzaron a distinguir la sombría figura del Suzano –creo que Itachi va a matar al rubio jajajajaja- se burlo Kisame mientras todas sentían deseos tremendos de correr en ayuda del rubio que en este momento eludía los ataques del Uchiha que no se detenía ante nada de pronto de la nada Naruto juraría haber escuchado la voz de Madara susurrándole al oído una sola palabra que repitió en voz baja –Supekutoru (espectro) y fue donde se soltó.

El aura del rubio se encendió mientras su chakra y espíritu de volvían uno y se expandían fuera de su cuerpo ante la mirada atónita de Itachi que frente a el y envolviendo al rubio una figura azulada con tenues tintes rojizos envolvía a Naruto, parecía ser un hombre envuelto en una especie de armadura extraña con un casco peculiar con una hoja parecida a la de un hacha justo sobre el mismo a modo de decoración, el rubio sonrió y miro fijamente al Uchiha –segundo round Itachi- y la figura azulada ataco; con el grupo y el inmovilizado Kisame vieron aparecer al segundo ser las chicas de inmediato cabecearon entre ellas asumiendo que quizá se trataba del doujutsu de Naruto mientras Kisame estaba incrédulo ante eso –¡que clase de broma es esta!- dijo el indignado hombre mientras Mikoto suspiraba y con su sharingan lo sumía en la inconciencia –vamos todas Naruto_kun nos necesitara- y todo el grupo corrió arrastrando a Kisame detrás de ellas.

Susanoo choco de frente contra Supekutoru, sus brazos enormes se sujetaron con fuerza haciendo crujir el suelo debajo de ellos mientras el rubio y el Uchiha hacían acopio de todas sus fuerzas empujando uno contra otro sin que alguno de ellos se moviera un cm, pronto los ojos de Itachi dolieron y el ataque del rubio empujo ganando demasiado terreno, -maldición- dijo el Uchiha haciendo aparecer la espada y el escudo propios de su técnica a máximo poder, por su parte en las manos de la invocación del rubio apareció una enorme lanza de punta alargada y recta como la de una espada, la esgrimido al frente y los seres atacaron, la espada descendió poderosa mientras la gran lanza bloqueaba la ofensiva desviándola a un costado y lanzando un golpe frontal con la base que fue detenido por el gran escudo que se cimbro ante el brutal golpe, meciéndola de manera circulas sobre el suelo y dejando una grieta inmensa a hoja de la lanza subió contra la base del escudo alzándolo por el golpe antes de clavar la base en el Suzano atravesándolo como mantequilla y clavando un golpe digno de Tsunade en el pobre Itachi quien adolorido y ahora aplastado perdió su espectral defensa quedando rendido sobre el suelo con sus ojos ahora normales y sangre en sus mejillas todo mientras el rubio avanzaba a en tranquilamente –eres muy fuerte… solo espero que tu trates a mi madre mejor de lo que hizo mi padre… solo eso te pido Naruto, por favor…hazla muy feliz- dijo el Uchiha derramando lagrimas de dolor al recordar los maltratos que el hombre que lo engendro siempre le brindo a Mikoto quien amorosa y dulce se dedicaba por completo a sus hijos para mantenerse cuerda en ese horrible matrimonio, el rubio se detuvo frete a Itachi quien tenia los ojos cerrados tratado de imaginarse a su madre feliz en compañía de Naruto, si Itachi Uchiha estaba derrotado y ahora aguardaba el golpe final de manos del rubio –lo prometo la are muy feliz y espero que puedas verlo- se dejo caer sentado sobre el suelo mientras Itachi le dedicaba una mirada intrigante y sus ojos azules de nuevo volvían a la normalidad –diablos los ojos me pican creo que necesito gotas- dijo con buen humor mientras las chicas se acercaban por eso no acabo con el moreno lo último que deseaba era que Mikoto sufriera porque algo no marchaba bien según el –(me pregunto que rayos fue eso que sentí en ti cuando nuestras mentes se conectaron en el tusukuyomi)- pensaba el rubio con duda mientras aguardaban a las mujeres y al inconciente y ahora lleno de rasguños Kisame.

* * *

><p>Y aquí termina esto digan que tal los combates les gustaron las habilidades de equipo de esas tres, y que tal las capacidades de doujutsu del rubio sin duda fue diseñado para combatir al magenkyou<br>Por un momento pensé que Kisame había matado a kushina porque pusiste esas cosas tan sangrientas [finge escalofríos al recordarlo]  
>Para darle mas trama ya deberías saberlo, pero bueno en este cap también el rubio noto algo en itachi que será?<br>No se y creo que a todos nos mata la curiosidad ah si y yo se quien es la sucubo que encontró madara es… [el autor le tapa la boca]  
>Aunque se que es algo obvio quien es prefiero que Shipuhime no lo diga ya saben mantener un poco de misterio<br>cual misterio es mas que obvio que se trata de…[ de nuevo le tapa la boca]  
>Los veo luego porque si no ella les va a decir todo lo que planeo<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto la pelea y las capacidades del batsunengan


	87. C86: La verdad de una masacre

Hola a todos los que leen este fic soy yo una vez mas con un nuevo capitulo que espero les siga gustando tanto como los anteriores  
><em>Oye no te olvides de mi que yo también vine<em> [saluda con una sonrisa]  
>Como ven aun no controlo a Shipuhime pero ya me voy acostumbrando eso será malo o bueno no tengo idea<br>_Yo digo que es bueno porque el que siempre me quieras alejar no me gusta y menos en las noches_ [ el autor se sonroja mientras ella se le repega]  
>Bueno dejando de lado la inherente perversión de Shipuhime los dejo con el nuevo capitulo<br>_Pero primero a responder los reviws y luego a disfritar de la lectura_ [les guiña un ojo mientras sonríe]

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:en cuanto a lo de lider es no, no y no una pista en este cap alguien dira algo referente al cristal parlante etento a eso, lo de la contundencia jeje espera a ver como se lo dice a sasuke, y si si las mato naruto viene y me descuartiza lo de la historia luego respondo por mp  
><strong>Silber D. Wolf<strong>: no te aoures con demasiadas respuestas una de vez en cuando esta bien y que bueno que te gustaron las batallas  
><strong>Kentanaka1350<strong>:lamento haberte dejado en suspenso pero no te apures aqui sabras que paso con ese ansiado momento entre madre e hijo  
><strong>seirius<strong>:qu e bueno que te gusto el cap y la pelea  
><strong>maxxuzumaki<strong>:lo que vio el rubio ya lo sabras lo de la sucubo se despeja en este cap y lo de mas chicas biju no se solo tenia consideradas a estas 6  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si parece que el madara bueno penso en todo,supongo que hasta al mejor le puede pasar eso con los genjutsus no,lo de itachi ya lo veras incluido con un poco de la reaccion de mikoto;es verdad lo que dices del caracter les falta algo de no se como decirlo pero les falta vere como meterles un poco mas pero por ahora espero que este cap te guste  
><em>de nuevo como Kurai se canso con esto estoy yo para decir esto vamos con lo que sigue<em>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 86: La verdad de una masacre<strong>

El rubio vio a la distancia a las chicas que se le acercaban junto a las tres mujeres mayores mientras arrastraban a un dormido y aparentemente arañado Kisame que seguía aun sumido en el mundo de los sueños, como pudo y lentamente el maltratado Itachi se reincorporo para toparse frente a frete con los ojos negros de su madre que lo miraba con una mezcla de amor, miedo, felicidad y decepción en ellos al ver a su hijo mayor ahora convertido en todo un criminal, las mujeres a su alrededor guardaron silencio por respeto mientras esos dos se miraban fijamente y en silencio

-okasama- dijo Itachi con su voz tranquila y seria como siempre mientras con algo de ayuda del ninja rubio se ponía totalmente de pie estoico como siempre

-Itachi_chan- dijo Mikoto con lagrimas en sus ojos justo antes de abrazarlo con una fuerza incluso superior a la de Tsunade –mami te ha extrañado tanto mi pequeño bebe- decía la mujer apretando con mas fuerza al pobre de Itachi

-Mikoto_chan quizá deberías dejar de estar matando a Itachi- la mujer reacciono parpadeando un par de veces antes de mirar a su hijo mayor todo blanco y con algo de espuma saliéndole de la boca

-nooo mi bebe no te mueras- y lo puso en el suelo antes de practicarle rcp aunque con tata fuerza que el rubio pensaba si trataba de salvarlo o romperle es esternón…crack… si le quería partir el esternón.

10 minutos después cuando Ino se aseguro de que el moreno estuviese fuera de peligro y de que confirmara que por cansancio no podía continuar peleando todo mundo tomo asiento sobre unas rocas emergidas por cortesía del rubio Ishura mientras Itachi aguardaba a que se le interrogara. Itachi porque asesinaste al clan Uchiha- el moreno se le quedo viendo al rubio después de todo no esperaba esa clase de preguntas por lo que contó una historia de ambición y de traiciones que simplemente no convencieron al rubio ojiazul –no te ofendas pero eso me suena mas a un guión que a una explicación- dijo el rubio y de hecho todas estaban de acuerdo con el esa historia aunque creíble era muy rígida y lineal casi como una historia prefabricada que el mismo Itachi memorizo, -Itachi hay algo que no cuadra así que con permiso- y todo el grupo se sumio en la oscuridad cuando el rubio empleo aquel genjutsu que tanto le sirvió contra el equipo anbu de Kakashi.

Tras una rápida explicación del funcionamiento del genjutsu a todos los presentes el rubio comenzó a revisar los recuerdos de Itachi llegando al momento en que asesino a su mejor amigo Shisui, en ese momento el pelinegro desvío la mirada inclusive Mikoto no quiso verlo cerrando los ojos después de todo ese asesinato marco el camino de su hijo –que demonios, quien puso esto aquí- dijo el rubio molesto enfocando chakra en sus mano y usando la oscuridad misma del genjutsu empujo resquebrajando la imagen y dejando ver la verdad, en el recuerdo que afloro se miraba a un Itachi desesperado corriendo a un Shisui herido de muerte que agonizaba frente a su amigo, el moreno llego y solo atino a verlo morir mientras le hablaba con sangre emanando de sus boca y de la herida en su pecho –detenlo…Itachi detenlo- dijo con angustia mientras su vida se extinguía y los ojos de Itachi evolucionaban por semejante dolor; todo se volvió claro en la mente del Uchiha el no asesino a su mejor amigo el lo vio morir solo eso entonces alguien jugo con su mente y le hizo creer que cometió semejante crimen pero la pregunta era quien, el rubio lo miraba fijamente esperando su confirmación Itachi asintió y de nuevo comenzaron a explorar los recuerdos del pelinegro; pronto las imágenes frente a ellos cambiaron a las de un Itachi que corría como desesperado en el barrio Uchiha lleno de cadáveres ensangrentados de aquellos que alguna vez fueron el clan mas poderoso de la aldea de Konoha.

Por todos lados cadáveres de hombres mujeres, ancianos y hasta niños yacían regados por todos lados mientras los gritos de desesperación de Mikoto resonaban con fuerza proviniendo de la casa principal del complejo, a toda velocidad entro en la sala principal sin creer lo que estaba frente a el su propio padre Fugaku empuñaba un ninjato contra su madre que estaba tirada en el suelo con la firme intención de asesinarla, la ira se hizo presente en el moreno que recordó los años de entrenamiento y maltrato de ese hombre deseoso de poder y sin pensarlo sus ojos cambiaron de forma a su nuevo sharingan lanzando el amaterasu sin pensarlo y calcinando al hombre que alguna vez llamo padre, todo mientras su hermano menos se levantaba de la cama por el escándalo solo para ver una horrible escena donde su padre gritaba de agonía su madre lloraba y su hermano lucia como responsable, fue demasiado para la joven mente de Sasuke quien de inmediato cayo en las manos de la figura oscura que acompañaba a Fugaku; ni Mikoto o Itachi racionaron a tiempo cuando el desgarrador grito del Uchiha menor resonó con fuerza mientras su mente era marcada con recuerdos horribles de un hermano homicida.

-¡suelta a mi hijo!- ordeno la madre molesta lanzándose sin pensar contra la figura de ropas oscuras que de alguna manera se volvió intangible mientras ella atacaba dejando caer el cuerpo inconciente de Sasuke

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto Itachi en posición defensiva listo para pasar al ataque dispuesto a morir protegiendo a lo poco que le quedaba de familia

-eso es algo que no necesitas saber por ahora y por cierto me impresionas sin duda eres el Uchiha mas talentoso de este clan- alzo su rostro enmascarado dejando ver la roja mascara de líneas negras que casi asemejaban a una espiral con una sola abertura donde Itachi juraría podía verse un sharingan, -creo que ustedes me pueden ser útiles- la perversidad en sus palabras era mas que palpable

Las mentes de Itachi y Mikoto se perdieron en el genjutsu que deformaba sus recuerdos suplantando a la figura enmascarada por la de Itachi plantando ideas de conspiraciones en sus mentes, conspiraciones que descubrió el hijo mayor y que traiciono al clan por su lealtad a la aldea donde el consejo a espaldas del hokage le ordenaron destruir al clan Uchiha, -adiós madre- dijo Itachi con su nueva memoria mientras se alejaba de la masacre con la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros todo mientras Mikoto llorando desconsolada abrazaba al cuerpo inconciente de su hijo menor, todo esto mientras el invasor y verdadero asesino sonreía en las sombras bajo su mascara todo marchaba a la perfección para el.

Volvieron a la realidad donde todos miraron a los dos Uchihas que se miraban uno al otro con dolor en sus ojos no hizo falta palabra alguna solo se abrazaron con cariño al saber que sus recuerdos mas terribles eran solo ilusiones de una mente por demás retorcida, en ese momento todo mundo volteo al rubio que pensativo dejaba salir su instinto asesino en cantidades constantes atemorizando a todo mundo que se alejo de el un poco –ESE BASTARDO DE MADARA- grito con fuerza mientras su chakra por un segundo hervía junto a su ira, se calmo rápidamente respirando y contando hasta 100, el contar hasta 10 nunca le había servido, de nuevo todo mudo estaba sentado meditando en esta revelación que de hecho no parecía tener una razón lógica para tales acontecimientos, es decir el enmascarado era Madara bueno una parte de el por lo que el clan Uchiha seria su clan entonces porque el mismo lo masacraría no tenia razón de ser –ya entendí- dijo el rubio al iluminársele la cabeza atrayendo la mirada de todo mundo –el maldito tenia miedo- de nuevo todos se le quedaron mirando con total duda en sus caras después de todo a que le temería ese sujeto.

-es muy sencillo mírenlo de este modo el magenkyou es muy superior al sharingan regular no es así- todos asintieron en especial los dos Uchihas presentes que comprendían muy bien los límites de su doujutsu, - pero por mas poderoso que sea un magenkyou enfrentándose digamos contra 100 sharingans regulares se vería en problemas, mas aun si los guiaba Itachi quien es uno de los mejores usuarios en décadas, es como dice el dicho "la unión hace la fuerza"- dijo con esa gran sonrisa de orgullo mientras el Uchiha "traidor" asentía a sus palabras tenían cierta lógica sobretodo considerando el potencial de que algunos de esos sharingans debido a algún trauma severo se volvieran magenkyou entonces el enmascarado, es decir Madara se vería en graves aprietos al enfrentar tanto poder al mismo tiempo –Itachi vuelve a Konoha si le mostramos esto a hokage_sama el te perdonara y podremos volver a ser familia- dijo la feliz Mikoto de que al menos uno de sus hijos estuviese con ella en estos momentos pero la negación del moreno la desilusiono un poco –lo siento okasama pero no puedo volver tan fácil ustedes dicen que el usa una capa como las nuestras pero no lo he visto en las reuniones, eso significa que quizá nos guarden mas secretos y eso es peligroso no solo para la aldea sino para todo el mundo, yo regresare y averiguare todo lo que pueda antes de volver a Konoha-sus palabras serias eran señal clara de que su decisión estaba tomada, no lo dijo pero Naruto llego a sentir algo de admiración por ese hombre que estaba dispuesto a morir por lealtad a su hogar.

–cuando regrese espero que podamos llevarnos bien Naruto después de todo viviremos juntos en el barrio Uchiha- dijo el moreno mirando al rubio que sonreía algo nervioso mas cuando las otras saltaron -¡oye y nosotras donde quedamos!- dijo la indignada Kushina haciendo a Itachi levantar una ceja -¡es verdad Mikoto no se va a quedar a nuestro esposo solo para ella!- una de las cejas de Itachi comenzó a temblar cuando escucho esas palabras de la mujer Inuzuka por lo que volteo a ver a su apenada madre – bueno Naruto_kun fundo su clan por lo que nosotras 3 somos parte de su este…harem- dijo algo apenada mientras Itachi sacando fuerzas de quien sabe donde se le dejaba ir al rubio;-TU METISTE MI MADRE A TU HAREM…ERES SOLO UN RUBIO PERVERTIDO- y zarandeó al pobre Naruto tratando de practicarle una vasectomía con uno de sus kunais mientras las chicas trataban de alejarlo del ahora algo asustado Ishura -¡Itachi suelta a tu nuevo padre ahora mismo si lo incapacitas no podremos darte mas hermanos!- dijo con autoridad Mikoto mientras el regañado Itachi soltaba a Naruto –discúlpate con tu padre- dijo la mujer de cabello negro asustando un poco a todo mundo por esa voz tan autoritaria –perdóneme…otosama- todo mundo tuvo una gota en su nuca incluida Mikoto el hecho de que Itachi siendo mayor que Naruto le dijese padre era demasiado raro.

De regreso a la guarida akatsuki en este mismo momento se daba inicio a otra sesión entre el malévolo "cristal parlante" y el rubio desertor que ahora mismo escuchaba atentamente a las palabras de su nuevo amo –**escúchame Minato quiero que vallas por el 4 colas**- dijo con su tradicional oscuridad haciendo al rubio mirarle con duda –disculpe pero pensé que me enviaría por Nibi- dijo el hombre rubio mas que nada ansiando tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse con su propio hijo y darle muerte por arruinar tantos años de planeación – **no, en este momento Ishura estará alerta por lo ocurrido con Shukaku y no quiero ponerle sobre aviso es mejor dejarlo perdido en las dudas y el suspenso por ahora, anda ve que tengo mas cosas que atender**- el hombre rubio asintió y se desvaneció en un destello amarillo mientras de las sombras emergía Madara con su hermosa acompañante –he regresado mi señor- dijo humilde como siempre arrodillándose frente al enorme cristal –una prisión espiritual eh supongo que Rikudo sabia hacer mas cosas de las que conocí jejejeje- su risa algo burlona molestaba al enmascarado pero a su señor no le afectaba en lo mas mínimo, -**mi hermosa señorita no tienes ni idea de que es esto, pero eso no es lo que te ha traído aquí, supongo que has considerado el trato- **ella solo se sentó mientras una pequeña andanada de murciélagos salidos de la nada tomaban forma de una elegante asilla sonde se poso con suavidad –lo he considerado, no tengo nada mejor que hacer por lo que te ayudare por ahora hasta que encuentre algo que me divierta mas pero eso si no pienso aceptar ordenes de alguno de tus subordinados después de todo sabes quien soy- dijo con una sonrisa invitante y una mirada asesina en sus ojos dirigida directamente al enmascarado Madara que no se inmuto ni un poco –**claro que lo se eres Morrigan Aensland ultima hija de esa casa y la sucubo mas poderosa de todo el makai aunque el como llegaste aquí sigue siendo un misterio para mi**- dijo la malévola voz mientras Madara le lanzaba una mirada discreta a esa sucubo –no hay mucho que saber un día en que buscaba algo de diversión sin querer me tope con la bestia de 10 colas cuando una extraña fuerza la lanzo a este mundo y me trajo a mi sin querer eso es todo ahora si me permites quisiera buscar una habitación para descansar un poco- sin decir mas se alejo balanceando sus caderas y su trasero atrayendo la atención del enmascarado –**ni lo pienses Madara, ella es un sucubo y muy poderosa si se te ocurre tratar de meterte en su cama podrías morir, no se si lo sepas pero ellas pueden extraer energía de los hombres al luchar con ellos ese es el método favorito de Morrigan pero también lo hacen mediante sexo y ahí es cuando drenan mas, si se te ocurriera meterte en su recamara no saldrías hasta estar agonizando porque según se ninguna sucubo es mejor que ella en la cama**- el enmascarado tomo nota de mantenerse alejado de esa mujer por su propio bien.

-**ahora my buen Sasuke tengo un trabajo para ti**- dijo la malévola voz atrayendo la mirada del Uchiha que emergía de las sombras mirando con sus negros ojos al enmascarado y al cristal –**tu iras a Konoha por cierto pergamino escondido en la cabeza del shodaime, puedes eliminar a quien se meta en tu camino me oyes**- el moreno sonrío malévolo con algo de suerte se cruzaría con el rubio y podría asesinarlo, bueno eso era lo que el pensaba, -enseguida parto señor- y sin decir mas el Uchiha se fue dejando a Madara y al cristal solos –porque lo envía a el es obvio que buscara pelear contra Naruto y el va asesinarlo- dijo Madara a su "padre" mientras el ambiente oscuro se disipaba un poco –**lo se y cuento con eso el ya es una molestia que solo estorba, pero la bóveda donde esta el pergamino esta sellada para que nadie como tu o yo puedan entrar solo alguien que no este marcado puede entrar y lamento decirlo pero todo chunin se marca en ese sello para que si desertan les sea imposible entrar ahí, el aun era genin cuando se fue por lo que nada lo detendrá, anda alerta a Neji y Zetsu quiero que traigan ese pergamino cuando Sasuke lo tenga aun si tienen que abandonarlo a su suerte o asesinarlo**- bajo su mascara Madara sonrió mientras salía de la sala en busca de sus dos mejores espías al final lavar el cerebro de Neji para que le obedeciera fue de mucha utilidad para sus planes.

De regreso con el rubio y su grupo todos estaban atentos a la despedida de Itachi, durante los últimos minutos planearon una estrategia muy practica para que el y su compañero lograran huir que solo lo hiciera el pelinegro seria demasiado sospechoso, poco a poco Kisame abrió los ojos algo mareado solo para ver al gran Suzano de Itachi arrojar a todos a su alrededor mientras el Uchiha se doblaba sobre su rodilla respirando agotado y sangrando de ambos ojos, su espectral figura se disolvió y tomando a Kisame de la ropa ambos se esfumaron en una andanada de cuervos –esperemos que Kisame se halla tragado ese genjutsu- dijo Kushina a lo que todos asintieron esperando que la ilusión de Mikoto convenciera al hombre azulado; -¡porque huimos mejor debiste destrame para pelear juntos Itachi!- recrimino el hombre de agallas mientras el moreno se desplomaba al suelo dejandolo callado y casi en shock –ya no podía mas…Naruto es un monstruo tiene demasiado chakra…habrías tenido que pelear tu solo contra todos ellos- Kisame trago algo de saliva si el rubio logro agotar a Itachi hasta este punto y aun así tenia chakra para seguir peleando sin duda pudo ser muy peligroso mas con esa Uchiha y esos genjutsus que siempre inmovilizaban a Kisame quien se agacho levantando al moreno –creo que nos van a regañar cuando regresemos jeje- se rió el hombre de la zanbato vendada ya sabiendo que Pain los iba a regañar y mucho por ese fracaso.

A la distancia el sol ya comenzaba a menguar sobre la aldea de Konoha y el equipo 10 junto con los refuerzos llegaba por fin a la aldea, de inmediato Ino acompañando a Naruto para molestia de Tenten partieron a la oficina a rendir sus informes mientras los heridos eran llevados al hospital de la aldea, pronto ambos estaban en la sala previa a la oficina donde no estaba la secretaria, que ahora mismo se le escuchaba maldecir por el pasillo acompañada de el sonido de cubetas caer, debajo del escritorio una suave risa les llamo la atención, el rubio se agacho topándose con un pequeño niño de cabello negro bastante alegre, -hola amiguito- lo cargo y de inmediato el y el pequeño se entendieron inclusive el rubio le hacia cosquillas al niño arrancándole unas carcajadas colosales todo bajo la conmovida mirada de Ino –(Naruto_kun va a ser un gran padre)- pensó la rubio justo antes de ponerse algo roja mientras se imaginaba a ella como la madre de algunos hijos rubios de los cuales el padre era mas que obvio, entraron a la oficina y de inmediato el pequeño estiro sus brazos a Koharu sin dejar de decir mami, tan pronto ella lo cargo el pequeño comenzó a caer dormido mientras Ino rendía su informe, esos dos tipos llamaron mucho la atención de Naruto sobre todo el que se suponía lograba modelar los 5 elementos de seguro pelear con el seria muy entretenido.

El Ishura rindió su informe enfocándose al final en las revelaciones de Itachi cosas que dejaron al hokage y su esposa bastante serios –siempre supe que Itachi no era un monstruo y veo que no me equivocaba- dijo Sarutobi con una sonrisa triste en su rostro después de todo tantos años perdidos por culpa de un villano que le incrimino nunca podrían ser recuperados, tan pronto el informe acabo el rubio se ofreció en acompañar a Ino a su casa, fue una caminata tranquila y en paz que culmino cuando el rubio llego a la puerta del hogar de la Yamanaka –que pases buenas noches Ino_chan- dijo el ojiazul mientras ella sonrojada se le acercaba un poco de inmediato comprendió lo que deseaba y sin dudar la beso con amor, suavemente sus labios se rozaron mientras sus lenguas danzaban un poco acompañada por la del otro se podría decir que era un beso perfecto el que se daban en este momento –EJEM- de inmediato los dos se separaron con una Ino bien roja y un Naruto que sonreía nervioso ante los mortales ojos de Inoichi, lo saludo amigable no logrando relajarlo ni un poco cosa que solo lo asusto mas mientras se alejaba de ahí con nerviosismo, ya dentro de la casa Inoichi enfrento su propio temor la mirada furiosa de su esposa –Arruinaste el momento de Ino se puede saber porque- le recrimino ella mientras el hombre buscaba escapar a la cocina lastima que Ino ya estaba en la puerta cortándole el paso, si Inoichi estaba arrinconado por las 2 mujeres mas importantes de su vida e iba a recibir un muy buen regaño.

Naruto arribo a su casa que estaba bastante tranquila, eso no era buena señal, entro a la sala y esta de hecho estaba impecable, cosa rara, no encontró a nadie por lo que decidió tomar un pequeño baño en sus aguas termales privadas, tan pronto abrio l puerta no pudo evitar la hemorragia nasal masiva al ver a todas y cada una de sus chicas en el sitio algunas en el agua otras de pie y unas mas solo ahí disfrutando del suave viento de la tarde sobre su desnudez…si todas estaban sin ropa y Naruto acabo inconsciente y con una gran sonrisa digna del mismo Jiraiya, hablando de el tras despertar de su placentero desmayo el rubio se topo con una peculiar escena donde el sanin peliblanco brindaba con la ojimiel mientras todas las chicas platicaban cómodamente en la sala – muy bien quienes son ustedes y que hicieron con mis chicas es imposible que el pervertido este entre ellas sin estar siendo asesinado- dijo acusador el rubio mientras todo mundo tenia una gota en su nuca –no te apures Naruto_kun llegamos a un acuerdo con este pervertido- dijo la ojimiel dándole un documento indeterminado, el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca al leer el papel donde el sanin peliblanco se comprometía a otorgarle el 60% de las ganancias de sus libros al clan Ishura, era demasiado sobre todo considerando que el sanin ganaba millones con esos libros no era como si el rubio y su familia necesitaran mas dinero -¿Por qué hace esto ero sanin?- pregunto el confundido Naruto mientras el hombre se reía como un tonto –somos su fuente de inspiración nos guste o no es lógico que nos toque algo de las ganancias- volvió a hablar la ojimiel mientras el rubio aceptaba esa razón, claro nadie le menciono que tuvieron a sanin colgando de cabeza atado a una cadena de cristal sobre un foso lleno de serpientes venenosas rodeado de fuego con arenas movedizas para que accediera al convenio.

El rubio acepto la idea y salio a su paseo de la tarde para descansar y pensar en las cosas que estaban por venir sin duda pronto las batallas se volverían mucho mas encarnizadas pero ahora con un nuevo aliado como Itachi las cosas estarían mas equilibradas o bueno eso es lo que el pensaba, sin darse cuenta realmente de cómo el rubio de nuevo acabo en una de las zonas de entrenamiento guiado por el aroma de 3 hermosas chicas Inuzuka que de nuevo entrenaban como aquel día y de nuevo el rubio las abordo para platicar con ellas, al parecer Ran y Yurako tuvieron una misión de rastreo que culmino con un gran éxito, todo marchaba bastante bien en la platica hasta que –NARUTO_KUN QUE HACES CON ESAS- grito la indignada Tsume llegando acompañada por su hija quien a diferencia de su madre saludo con una gran sonrisa a Ran y Ritsuko aunque por otro lado las dos mujeres mayores se miraban como si estuvieran listas para asesinarse la una a la otra –ES OBVIO QUE LE GUSTAMOS TSUME ASÍ QUE DEJA DE INTERRUMPI Y LARGATE O PRENDE A TU HIJA QUE ELLA TIENE MAS MODALES QUE TU- le grito en respuesta Yurako de inmediato las dos se lanzaron una contra la otra en una pelea digna de cualquier pago por evento mientras el rubio miraba a Hana con duda en sus ojos –kasan y Yurako eran las mejores amigas cuando eran pequeñas, pero cuando llegaron a la adolescencia kasan se desarrollo mas rápido y atrajo mucho la atención de los alfas del clan mientras que a Yurako la ignoraban fue hasta los 15 que ella comenzó a crecer y en menos de 2 años era una digna rival del físico de mi madre desde ese día su amistad se arruino y fue reemplazada por una competencia por saber cual de las dos era la Inuzuka mas deseada- dijo Hana con algo de pena por la razón tan infantil de ese pleito.

-¡Basta!- dijo el rubio con autoridad deteniendo a las dos mujeres en el acto que solo lo miraron algo cohibidas cuando Naruto imponia su dominio sin duda era mas atractivo para cualquier mujer mas aun para ellas –este pleito es absurdo ambas son hermosas y me atrevo a decir que todas las aquí presentes son las 5 Inuzukas mas bellas de todo el clan y esta pelea debe terminar Tsume ella es tu amiga solo se puso celosa porque creciste antes que ella y Yurako como puedes culparla por algo que determino la genética eso es una tontería ahora dense la mano y sean amigas- las dos mujeres se miraron aun con enojo que poco a poco se desvaneció mientras una sonrisa cómplice adornaba sus caras se dieron la mano e incluso se abrazaron detrás del rubio Hana, Ran y Ritsuko miraban incrédulas como en menos de 5 minutos el rubio acabo con una de las enemistades mas legendarias en el clan Inuzuka –bien ahora Tsume_chan yo te amo y lo sabes pero si deseo o no tomar mas Inuzukas como compañeras es algo que debemos discutir no solo algo en lo que tu debes decir no y esperar que te obedezca, que no se te olvide que el Alfa aquí soy yo y que tu eres mi bella perra- dijo el rubio acariciando la mejilla de la ahora sumisa y sonrojada Tsume cosa que solo impacto a las demás después de todo Tsume siempre fue la mas indomable de todo el clan y ahora era sumisa y amorosa ante el ojiazul, sin duda Naruto era la clase de hombre que una Inuzuka busca de compañero –cierto lo siento Naruto_kun es solo que me puse celosa y solo pude recordar mi enojo contra Yurako- después de esta tregua forzada todo el grupo se puso a platicar alegremente de las andanzas de esas dos al ser mas jóvenes sin duda eran una pesadilla para sus padres digo, rasurar a todos los perros del clan como french pudle era una travesura demasiado imprudente; al final el rubio decidió levantarse e ir a comer algo invitando a las Inuzuka que decidieron declinar para recuperar años perdidos tan pronto el rubio salio de escena Yurako lanzo la pregunta –entonces…¿Cómo es tener sexo con Naruto_kun?- pregunto ansiosa mientras Hana enrojecía un poco y una sonrisa pervertida hacia juego con la mirada perdida de Tsume –es un semental, te lo hace una y otra y otra y otra vez y su semen siempre es espeso y muy abundante te llega tan adentro que sabes que nunca podrás vivir sin el sin contar con que tiene el miembro mas grande que he visto en mi vida es como si te sometiera cada vez que te lo hace es tanto qué sientes que vas a morir del placer- de inmediato la mujer Inuzuka tuvo una ligera hemorragia acompañada de las otras 4 que divagaban entre escenarios parecidos a lo que recordaba Tsume sin duda todas las Inuzuka eran unas pervertidas.

Por su lado el rubio ahora mismo estaba sentado en Ichiraku comiendo un delicioso plato de Ramen antes de la cena para abrirse el apetito…¿? Frente a el una sonrojada Ayame no dejaba de verlo y se ponía aun mas roja cuando el rubio le decía cosas sobre lo hermosa que se estaba poniendo co el paso de los años comentarios que si bien hacían sonreír a la roja chica hacían que Teuchi le lanzara miradas no muy amigables mientras cortaba los fideos -esto podría considerarse suicidio Naruto_kun- dijo la voz de la siempre amigable Yugao tomando asiento junto al rubio rechazo la oferta de algo de ramen para no arruinar su apetito para la cena vestía un traje jounin regular lo que indicaba que no estaba en su servicio anbu tradicional, pronto la noche cayo sobre Konoha y el rubio camino por las calles oscuras con la pelimorada a su lado avanzaban hasta el departamento de ella mientras se moría de la risa con las anécdotas del rubio y de su peligrosa familia, la luz de la luna casi llena ilumino el rostro de Yugao y el rubio la miro fijamente –eres tan hermosa Yugao_chan- ella se sonrojo un poco mientras sin saber realmente porque se fue acocando al rubio sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Naruto mientras sus labios se unían a los del Ishura en un primer beso que reconfortaba a la chica como nunca antes lo hizo nada su corazón latía a toda prisa fuera de control mientras Naruto la apretaba suavemente contra el sintiendo el roce del bello cuerpo femenino de Yugao, se separaron suavemente mientras la roja anbu lo miraba fijamente a ese sonriente rostro –ven a cenar a casa Yugao- ella asintió a su invitación –quédate y nunca te vallas Yugao_chan- la beso de nuevo dejándole sentir cierta parte del rubio que ya comenzaba a despertar dado el roce constante del cuerpo de la mujer que ahora mismo mas roja de lo que nunca estuvo en su vida miraba a Naruto –yo…yo no se que decir a eso Naruto_kun- su sinceridad era ago que el rubio admiraba de cualquier persona mas de una hermosa mujer –piénsalo Yugao_chan, de verdad me gustaría que fueses parte de la familia- la chica se sonrojo eso solo significaba una cosa que Naruto de verdad deseaba tener algo serio con ella cosa que si bien le alegraba le removía viejos recuerdos de su novio fallecido –mejor vámonos que después todo mundo va a pasar hambre- jaloneo al rubio y ambos caminaron en dirección del complejo Ishura sin que la chica supiera que una vez que entrara bien podría convertirse en su hogar.

Fue una sorpresa bastante agradable para el rubio toparse con Yurako y compañía en la cena al parecer a Tsume le pareció buena idea invitar a las "futuras perras de Naruto" a unirse a la cena todo bajo la siempre atenta y disciplinante mirada de Guren que vigilaba su comportamiento si bien las dos amigas eran muy parecidas Ritsuko y en menos medida Ran eran muy tranquilas casi como Hana, -disculpa Ran pero te e haces conocida- dijo Kushina mirando fijamente a la hermana menor de Ritsuko –usted conoció Rin no? ella era mi gemela Kushina_sama – la ojivioleta tuvo una sonrisa triste al recordar el sacrificio de la chica era verdad tener a Ran era como una versión futura de Rin de no haberse sacrificado por aquel plan tan absurdo estaría aquí, aunque ahora que lo pensaba esa idea bien le dio la mayor felicidad de su vida una gran familia y un amoroso esposo que la trataba como princesa y la complacía en todo inclusive en cuestiones de recamara y en eso lo hacia demasiado bien.

Minato estaba en un pequeño valle justo frente a un hombre algo mayor que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos, el escudo de la roca en el protector de su frente denotaba su enemistad eterna con el rubio – Roshi el jinchuriki del Yonbi supongo- de inmediato el hombre se puso de pie encarando a Minato -¿Qué buscas comigo Yondaime?- pregunto molesto mientras el kunai de 3 puntas brillaba en la mano del rubio traidor –el asunto no es contigo, es con tu biju- y el destello amarillo ilumino la noche.

* * *

><p>Y ahí esta, hemos conocido la verdad detrás de la masacre Uchiha esperaban eso, también vimos a Madara recibir a su nueva aliada si se trata de la sucubo Morrigan que según veo muchos ya lo sabían como ira a ser un combate de ella con el rubio ni idea, ya supimos porque Tsume detestaba a Yurako y Naruto arreglo el problema y creo que sin querer se genero uno nuevo, tuvo un avance con Yugao que aun tiene viejos fantasmas en su corazón y Sasuke ira a la aldea por algo ¿Qué contendrá ese pergamino? Pero no creo que viva para averiguarlo, y si Minato ha ido por yonbi y esta frente a el lo capturara?<br>No se a quien querías engañar con lo de Morrigan era obvio que era ella [mira al autor antes de negar con la cabeza]  
>Oye había quienes no sabían por ellos mantenía el misterio<br>Si claro, por cierto cuando van Yurako y sus amigas a ser sometidas por Naruto eh [ lo dice con cierto tono pervertido mientras se le acerca al autor]  
>Después no se porque te obsesionas con eso no es como si todos los lectores estuviera esperando un capitulo donde meta un lemon con esas 3<br>Tu como sabes lo que ellos quieren, verdad que todos queremos ese capitulo lo mas pronto posible [mira a los lectores deteniendo un papel que dice "digan si"]  
>Como sea primero vendrá lo de Sasuke que se mucho quieren verlo sufrir y créanme no saben lo que le tengo planeado jejeje<br>Ah yo se , miren el va a ser apaleado y p…[el autor tapa la boca de Shupihime]  
>Mejor nos vamos que si no Shipuhime suelta toda la sopa<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: como ira a sr la pelea de Naruto con Morrigan, alguna idea


	88. C87: El color de la muerte

_Hola a todos los lectores les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo capitulo_ [les dedica una amistosa sonrisa]  
>Ahora tu vas a dar el saludo?, bueno no me quejo fue muy amistoso, pero como sabes estoy aquí para traerles el nuevo capitulo<br>_Oh si finalmente le van a dar su merecido al emo traidor_ [lanza puñetazos al aire]  
>Te cuidado que casi me golpeas, bueno espero que el capitulo les guste sobre todo por el destino de Sasuke jejeje<br>_Deja de dar rodeos y pasa a los reviews para que puedan disfrutar de este maravilloso capitulo nuevo_ [ mira soñadoramente al horizonte mientras el autor tiene una gota en su nuca]

**sagan**:tu lo has dicho aqui viene una muerte mas que segura jajajaja  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:si pobre de itachi vivir con la culpa de algo que no hizo, en cuanto a lo del lider verdadero he de decir esto no sera muy humano que digamos y no no es el hermano maligno de juubi o de un antiguo compañero que dicho sea de paso creo que nunca ha tenido  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:no te apure tu haz tu tareo que el fic no ira a ningun lado, en cuanto a lo de culpar a madara de todo no es verdad el no tuvo la culpa de la vida que tuvo Sanada, en cuanto a lo de la lucha yo tambien deseo que sea de ese estilo jejeje, en cuanto a el lemon con sus futuras perras ya vendra lo garantizo pero por ahora te etndras que conformar con el destino final de sasuke jajaja  
>xona potter namikaze: que bueno que te grdara el capitulo,la batalla con morrigan sera pronto lo de sasuke ya viene y si todas las inuzuka son pervertidas en varios niveles pero de que todas lo son lo son<br>_bueno kurai ya termino con los reviews y gracias a eso ya podemos pasar al cap_[ sus ojos brillan de felicidad]

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 87: El color de la muerte<strong>

Uzuki Yugao no era una mujer libertina, ni ebria o algo por el estilo por eso mismo que ahora estuviese despertando debajo de un techo extraño y con un cuerpo a su lado le resultaba demasiado desconcertante aunque al girar un poco los ojos y ver el cabello morado de Anko la tranquilizaba un poco después de todo era su amiga y aunque tenia un gusto mas que marcado por el sexo nunca se atrevería a propasarse con ella y de eso estaba segura –mmm no pares mas…Naruto_kun dame mas- gemía su amiga sin duda teniendo un candente sueño húmedo con el rubio como protagonista principal, cosa que solo lograba hacer que Yugao se sonrojara mientras tenia ideas bastante subidas de tono con el rubio –(no pienses eso no te conviertas en una segunda Anko)- se recriminaba a si misma pero los constantes gemidos de Anko y sus incesantes y por demás descriptivas historias de sus noches con el rubio hacían que su cabeza de imaginación activa dibujara escenarios cada vez mas y mas…estimulantes –(soy una pervertida)- se lamento en su mente mientras se entregaba a los placeres de la autosatisfacción si notar la sonrisa burlona en el rostro de Anko –(jeje lamento hacerte esto pero solo unos empujoncitos mas y podrás caer en los brazos de Naruto_kun y entregarle tu corazón lleno de amor Yugao_chan)- si Anko estaba fingiendo estar dormida mientras empujaba suavemente a su amiga a una relación con el rubio.

Después de una ducha y de que ella encontrara algo de ropa aceptable entre las cosas de Anko bajo con una falda marrón y una ceñida blusa escotada cosa rara considerando que ella solo usaba camisas de malla –buenos dias Yugao_chan luces hermosa esta mañana- dijo el rubio caballeroso como siempre haciéndola sonrojar, de manera asombrosa ninguna protesto o mostró celos para alegría y orgullo de Guren quien al fin veía su trabajo rendir frutos –buenos días a todas- saludo la anbu antes de tomar asiento y sentirse extrañamente en familia y muy cómoda entre todas esas mujeres, fue un desayuno maravilloso que culmino con un adorable beso del rubio a las ahora 3 hábiles cocineras es decir Mikoto, Tsunami y Hinata quien tan pronto fue besada se desmayo mientras todo mundo se moría de risa, algunas costumbres nunca cambiaban.

Como cada mañana el rubio entreno con Fu quien progresaba a pasos agigantados todo bajo la atenta mirada de todas en la mansión a decir verdad ya comenzaba a disfrutar de sus observadoras, sin querer Naruto se trenso en una lucha mano a mano contra Fu cayendo el sobre ella, de inmediato la peliverde se sonrojo mientras el rubio permanecía inmóvil sobre ella –vamos Naruto_kun hazle el amor de una vez que la cámara esta corriendo- los dos voltearon apara ver a una Anko cámara en mano video grabándolos – **No te apures Naruto_kun si necesitas a alguien desinhibido aquí estoy yo**- y Yugito detuvo a Shineko jalándole del cabello –**noo espera me duele anda gatita déjame sentir el gran amor de Naruto_ku**n- si esta era una mañana bastante tradicional en la residencia Ishura pero en los bosques un traidor sediento de venganza se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Sasuke podía mirar los muros externos de la aldea desde su escondite entre los árboles ideando su curso de acción al momento de entrar a dicha aldea de la cual deserto hacia ya años, no era solo aparecer en la puerta diciendo "hola decidí regresar" esa seria una estrategia digna de un estupido y claro el siendo alguien de elite no recurrirá a algo así –(esperare a la noche de ese modo mi sharingan tendrá ventaja y podré escarmentar al dobe)- incluso ahora a la puerta de una lucha mortal los pensamientos de Sasuke giraban entorno a la venganza; alejado de el un hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos blancos inspeccionaba todo a su alrededor a la espera del movimiento del Uchiha – no avanza mas, supongo que va a esperar al anochecer- dijo Neji a su compañero mitad planta que solo escuchaba atentamente –parece que el buen Sasuke ha aprendido un poco de sigilo- dijo el hombre vegetal mientras Neji tenia una extraña sensación en su cabeza como si algo le gritase que lo que hacia iba en contra de algo pero la cuestión era de que, no importaba mucho una oscura sensación pobló su mente acallando esa sensación sumiéndolo de nuevo en una ciega lealtad.

Ajeno a todos los akatsukis en el bosque una bella mujer de cabello verde y curiosa ropa los vigilaba de cerca, si era extraño mas aun con esas como alas de murciélago saliendo de su espalda cuando antes no las tenia, se trataba de la nueva aliada del cristal oscuro la sucubo llamada Morrigan quien algo aburrida y curiosa decidió seguir al Uchiha en su pequeña misión en busca de algo interesante o quizá de algún combate entretenido para el futuro –(esos 3 son tan torpes ni cuenta se dan de mi presencia me pregunto si hay alguien que valga la pena por aquí)- pensaba la mujer de naturaleza nocturna, no era que el sol fuese su debilidad simplemente prefería la noche algo relacionado con que la luna no oscurecía su bella piel o algo así, el punto era que ahora mismo ella estaba por mirar el desempeño de Sasuke el cual a todas luces acabaría muy mal.

De regreso al interior de la aldea en la mansión Ishura las chicas se despedían para acudir a sus diversas ocupaciones dejando al rubio como siempre con el día libre al menos hasta que se requiriera de sus servicios por lo que de nuevo estaba paseando cómodamente por la aldea libre de sus fans que en este momento estaban huyendo de una pequeña manada de zorros hambrientos todo dentro de una jaula de agua…sin duda las biju se divertían de lo lindo. El rubio avanzaba sereno hasta que diviso a la siempre amable Ayame sufriendo un poco con una caja de suministros para el local –hola, dejame ayudarte con eso Ayame_chan- dijo el rubio tomando la gran caja de las manos de la chica sonrojada ante el gesto de caballerosidad del Ishura, agradeció y comenzaron su caminata hasta el local de ramen que a esta hora aun permanecía cerrado precisamente por la falta de suministros, como agradecimiento el rubio recibió el primer tazón de ramen del día y permaneció un buen tiempo sentado en la barra solo contemplando a la bella chica ir y venir sin dejar de prestarle atención a su conversación

-hola preciosa ya llego tu adoración- al local entro un sujeto con el tradicional chaleco chunin de cabello negro y ojos grises que tomo asiento al otro lado de la barra ignorando por completo al rubio que ahora mismo permanecía serio y algo disgustado con la forma en que este tipo saludo

-buenos días ¿Qué le sirvo?- hablo algo fría y tajante la chica mientras el hombre sonreía un tanto confiado

-ya sabes lo que quiero anda porque no aceptas ser mi novia eh- dijo el hombre levantándose de su asiento encarando a la joven que de inmediato se trato de alejar –deja de huirme y di que si anda que sabes bien que no te va a hacer caso ese Ishura tiene demasiadas bellezas como para fijarse en ti- la pobre Ayame se puso tan roja como Hinata cuando el hombre aquel dijo eso

Naruto la miro un tanto incrédulo después de todo a esa chica siempre la vio como una figura de hermana aunque pensándolo bien desde que volvió de su viaje de entrenamiento la miraba con otros ojos y siendo honesto le parecía muy hermosa inclusive tanto como cualquier kunoichi, mas ese sonrojo en sus mejillas la volvía simplemente encantadora a los ojos del rubio en este precisó momento –solo dime que si te conviene- volvió a hablar el tipo ahora jalando el brazo de la chica con algo de fuerza mientras el enojo del rubio finalmente se hacia notar –suéltala y deja de molestarla de una vez- la voz seria y gruesa del rubio no dejaba pie a duda alguna estaba molesto y el ahora pálido hombre que le miraba estaba francamente aterrado con la mirada que el rubio le estaba dirigiendo –si vuelves a molestar a Ayame_chan te las veras conmigo comprendes- el sujeto solo asintió antes de salir casi corriendo de ese lugar, por los siguientes momentos el rubio y la cocinera se quedaron en silencio solo mirándose el uno a la otra claro Naruto le sonreía sin descanso –a…a…a mi me gustas mucho Naruto_kun- dijo algo tímida la chica mientras el rubio sonreía, la quería y negarlo seria mentir por lo que quizá darse una oportunidad con Ayame no seria una mala idea aunque claro el asunto seria si la chica accedía a lo del harem pero bueno por ahora había algo que si le podía brindar sin problemas, sobre la barra se acerco al rostro de la chica y plasmo en ella un suave beso que al terminar la dejo sonrojada y con la vista perdida –te veo luego Ayame_chan- ella no le respondió ya que aun seguía ida mientras el rubio salía a la calle, ajeno para ambos desde la entrada posterior los ojos curiosos de Teuchi los miraban esperando el momento de interrumpir pero ahora mismo una sonrisa suave adornaba su rostro –(si de verdad lo amas ve por el hija, creo que Naruto no es mala elección después de todo)- se relajo un poco antes de entrar al local y sacar a su hija de su ensoñación tenían un largo día de trabajo por delante.

Como siempre al aburrirse el rubio regreso a la mansión topándose con la siempre bella Taunami arreglando el jardín sin dudar el rubio la abordo por la espalda con un fuerte abrazo besando suavemente su cuello arrancando un placentero sonido de su garganta, poco a poco las caricias subieron un poco de tono mientras ingresaban a la casa, solo llegaron a la sala cuando cayeron al sofá con ella sentada justo sobre el regazo de Naruto enfrascados en una intensa lucha de lenguas, todo para separarse con miradas llenas de amor dirigidas el uno a la otra –te amo Naruto_kun- esas fueron las palabras de Tsunami mientras el rubio sonreía suavemente apretándola contra el volviendo a besarla demostrándole físicamente que correspondía a sus sentimientos, bajo la ropa de Tsunami una placentera sensación de calor la invadió mientras la ya conocida marca aparecía detrás de su cuello, poco a poco las caricias por sobre la ropa era ineficaces para calmar sus instintos que despertaban reclamando la unión de ambos cuerpos en un solo ser –mi señor eso no se hace en la sala- los dos se detuvieron en el instante al escuchar las molestas palabras de Guren quien les miraba con cierto enojo desde la entrada de la biblioteca donde estuvo leyendo, era verdad ella no tenia una ocupación real en la aldea y pasaba mucho tiempo leyendo cosa que olvidaron por completo, torpemente Tsunami se disculpo antes de irse a continuar con sus deberes mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada seria a Guren quien le sostenía la mirada –Guren_chan arruinaste el momento…no estarás celosa verdad- dijo con cierto jugueteo en su voz mientras la mujer usuaria de cristal ladeaba su rostro ofendida –no diga esas cosas mi señor- en sus mejillas un suave y tenue sonrojo les decoraba ella no era de sonrojarse mucho por lo que dicha reacción resultaba hermosa a los ojos del rubio –eres mala mentirosa Guren_chan y por mentir debería yo de castigarte- Naruto avanzo hasta ella quien ahora si estaba aun mas roja mientras seguía en su pose de mujer ofendida –que mala eres ni me miras, quizá debería atarte como atas a las chicas pero en la recamara para poder "castigarte" a gusto no te parece- ella se puso aun mas roja cuando la mano del rubio acaricio suavemente su trasero justo antes de darle una suave palmada –mi señor- gimió ella suavemente justo antes de desmayarse producto de una gran hemorragia nasal –pero que cosas te imaginas Guren_chan yo estaba jugando- dijo el rubio en voz baja sin dejar de mirar a la feliz e inconciente mujer – _quizá a ella le gustan ese tipo de cosas Naruto_sama aunque el que usted me atara y castigara me resulta atractivo a usted no_- el rubio suspiro ante las palabras de Kurayami era un hecho su espada se volvió toda una pervertida y ahora sin Natsumi junto a ella daba rienda suelta a todo ese instinto pervertido que la youko le creo.

el resto del día fue relativamente normal con los genin en misiones, los jounin escoltándolos los anbu en sus cosas secretas y Naruto pasándola bien en compañía de Hitomi, paseaba con la biju de 7 colas tras hallarla sola admirando el bosque, y ahora mismo estaban en el parque paseando tranquilamente todo mientras ella lo tomaba del brazo, nunca en su vida ella espero poder estar así de tranquila en compañía de alguien sin temer un ataque sorpresa pero en esta aldea nadie sabia de su naturaleza sobrenatural y eso ayudaba a la paz, tomaron asiento en una de las bancas mientras los niños jugueteaban por todos lados bajo la mirada atenta de sus madres, un fugaz recuerdo de su madre paso por su mente nunca la conoció bien y quizá nunca lo haría –no te pongas triste Hitomi_chan ya veras que algún día tu serás una bella y amorosa madre de mi cuenta corre que lo seas- y le guiño un ojo haciéndola sonreír sonrojada después de todo eso implicaba que en algún momento el rubio finalmente la tomaría como suya –(**espero con ansias el momento de ser tu mujer Naruto_kun**)- sonrío dulcemente mientras tenia divagaciones de escenarios románticos en los cuales el rubio la poseía y dejaba preñada al mismo tiempo, para enseguida saltar a visiones futuristicas de ellos criando a l fruto de su amor concebido en la noche en que la hizo su compañera.

Finalmente la noche cayo sobre Konoha y la familia Ishura se reunió para cenar mientras en el bosque cierto traidor se movía a toda velocidad hacia el muro oeste, se resguardo en la oscuridad mientras esperaba a la patrulla anbu que tras pasar en su rondín le dejo la puerta abierta, fue un intervalo de 15 seg entre una patrulla y otra tiempo mas que suficiente para que alguien entrenado se colara en la aldea justo como el en este momento, detrás de el oculta en las sombras la sucubo lo vigilaba esperando el momento de presenciar una batalla mientras del otro costado Zetsu y Neji aguardaban su momento , en resumen Konoha era invadida y nadie se daba cuenta; el Uchiha avanzo despacio entre las sombras refugiándose para no ser visto, cuando una ama de casa salio a tirar la basura iluminándolo con la luz de su pórtico –¡Uchiha!- dijo un alarmado jounin que salía del bar solo para ser degollado a toda prisa por Sasuke quien arrastrando su cadáver al callejón apuro su marcha.

Llego a la cabeza del Shodaime con facilidad y entro gracias a una puerta camuflajeada pero perfectamente visible para su sharingan, el interior era bastante raro, lleno de estantes vacíos y con un pedestal al centro sobre el que descansaba el pergamino en cuestión a su alrededor pinturas apocalípticas de aldeas destrozadas y cuerpos muertos todo bajo la siniestra silueta de un ser inmenso con 10 colas –hmp, estupidas leyendas- murmuro Sasuke justo antes de tomar el pergamino y salir de la bóveda secreta, tan pronto puso un pie afuera un par de anbu apareció listo para someter al traidor –uy parece que van a matar a alguien jajaja- se burlo la sucubo mirando desde la distancia de pronto los desconcertados anbu miraron al Uchiha desparecer justo frente a sus narices para caer muertos uno junto al otro se olvidaron de la regla numero uno, nunca veas al sharingan directo, cayeron en genjutsu y ni cuenta se dieron, de inmediato con sus muertes la alerta se corrió a toda prisa mientras Yugao aparecía en la sala de Naruto -¡Naruto_kun Sasuke esta en la aldea!- de inmediato todo mundo tomo posiciones ofensivas si es estaba aquí no era nada bueno todos corrieron mientras el rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa amable a Sakura quien parecía algo angustiada.

Por sobre los tejados Sasuke saltaba a toda prisa tratando de salir de la aldea o quizá de toparse con Naruto, bajo la luz de la luna una figura conocida para el se alzo al frete dejándolo inmóvil del shock se trataba de su hermano en el tradicional uniforme jounin mirándolo seriamente –estupido hermano menor esta noche no escaparas de la aldea- dijo sepulcralmente Itachi solo para que enseguida Sasuke se arrojara furioso contra el atravesándolo de lado a lado –jajaja tonto hermano menor a un muerto no lo puedes asesinar, mori por mis heridas esa noche sino porque crees que nunca me has vuelto a ver pero no te preocupes pronto nos reuniremos en el infierno- entre flamas rojas y en verdad calientes la figura de Itachi se difumino –eres una deshonra para el clan Sasuke- se dio la vuelta para ver a su padre mirándolo fijamente y con decepción mientras las flamas lo consumían poco a poco, los ojos abiertos y rojos del Uchiha estaban incrédulos no era un genjutsu su sharingan habría visto através de el, sobre el tejado y con la luna menguante como fondo una figura oscura y espectral se alzo con esa bufanda morada cubriéndole la cara, y ese aura de muerte envolviéndole lucia casi como una visión recién salida de una pesadilla.

-pero quien es ese encanto- dijo la ahora interesada sucubo mirando fijamente al recién llegado algo en el le atraía sin duda esa aura poderosa e intimidante era la razón –Mikoto es mi mujer ahora Uchiha- dijo con una voz grave casi demoníaca haciendo retroceder a Sasuke –ahora es tiempo de que sepas la verdad…Sasuke yo soy tu padre- una música bastante peculiar resonó de fondo y el Uchiha se puso pálido como Orochimaru mientras negaba con la cabeza al desconocido, lo siguiente que supo era que un poderoso puñetazo lo hacia volar hasta el suelo escupiendo sangre de su labio roto –si que eres un tonto no puedo creer que te tragaras todo eso redi_chan (señorita)- la bufanda fue retirada y el Uchiha miro a Naruto con esa sonrisa psicópata en su cara -¡DOBE!- grito en respuesta el moreno incorporándose de nuevo en plena avenida principal olvidándose por completo de su misión –valla tiene estilo y es guapo me pregunto que tan fuerte será- se decía cada vez mas interesada la peliverde sin perder ni un solo detalle del pleito, Sasuke con todo y su sharingan activado se lanzo al ataque siendo bloqueado y eludido con algo de dificultad para el rubio que con un movimiento veloz se acomodo a espaldas del pelinegro asombrado por tal velocidad, le conecto un codazo a la base de la espalda haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras se daba la vuelta para encararle, el rubio le dio in izquierdazo al estomago que lo doblo un poco y salto de espaldas en el aire sujetando el cuello de Sasuke mientras caía y azotando su cabeza contra el duro suelo rodo un poco y se levanto dejando a Sasuke semi noqueado –valla eso si es util jeje y pensar que lo vi en la televisión- se burlo Naruto mientras Sasuke se reincorporaba mareado u sangrando de la nariz –maldito dobe Katon: karyundan (elemento fuego dragón de fuego)- exhalo un dragón llameante que abrazo a Naruto con facilidad solo para disiparse en vapor mientras un colosal disco de agua sostenido por ambas manos era alzado para mostrar al rubio ileso –te dije la ultima vez que espectacular no es igual a efectivo ¿o no?, parece que no lo aprendiste- lanzo el gigantesco disco contra el shockeado Uchiha que se vio dando vueltas mientras se alejaba del rubio hasta golpear contra uno de los muros exteriores de la aldea –el si sabe luchar- murmuro Morrigan antes de moverse a una nueva posición de observación mientras el rubio se sentía observado.

Llego de inmediato para toparse con Sasuke reincorporándose a su alrededor algunos ninjas lo arrinconaban entre ellos Sakura que miraba todo con una seriedad muy extraña –oye Dobe porque no eres noble y mueres por la inútil- arrojo una andanada de kunais contra Sakura pero el rubio no tuvo que exponerse los ojos de Sakura miraban desencajados a un sonriente Lee de frente a ella con 5 kunais clavados en su espalda en zonas demasiado vitales –estas bien…mi bella flor- y se desplomo mientras Sasuke solamente se burlaba por el sacrificio noble del ninja cejudo, todos guardaron silencio y se quedaron inmóviles antes el poderoso instinto asesino de Naruto que se dejaba sentir todo dirigido al Uchiha que ahora mismo estaba por emular a Kiba y mojar sus pantalones –esto..el… como pude producir tal sensación ese hombre no es común- murmuro la shockeada sucubo al percibir el denso instinto asesino de Naruto, un segundo y denso instinto asesino se dejo sentir si bien no era de las dimensiones del rubio si resultaba bastante intimidante, la fuente…Sakura –ERES UN BASTARDO- y se lanzo contra Sasuke, de manera increíble la ahora furiosa chica le conecto un golpe directo al rostro del confiado pelinegro arrancándole uno de los dientes mientras se desplomaba contra el suelo –MALDITO- le clavo una patada en la espalda –TRAIDOR- lo levanto con otra patada –EMO- le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo voltear la cara –ARROGANTE- otra patada que lo alzo aun mas en el aire –GAY- y retrayendo su puño derecho realizo un jutsu que envolvió su mano cerrada en placas gruesas de roca que le conectaron el golpe mas tremendo que había recibido en su vida clavándolo al muro mientras Sakura respiraba dejando ir su ira –(nota mental: nunca hacer enojar tanto a Sakura)- se dijo a si mismo el rubio mientras procedía a atender a Lee.

Su rostro seguro se lleno de angustia mientras luchaba por sanar al chico de espesas cejas –no puede ser no puedo curarlo, su sistema de chakra esta tan atrofiado que no puedo canalizar mi regeneración en el- dijo el alarmado rubio atrayendo la atención de Sakura que ahora miraba al herido Lee –no te preocupes…soy feliz si muero por Sakura…cuídala Naruto- y poco a poco cerro los ojos entrando en un coma por la perdida de sangre –Lee, Lee reacciona escúchame cejon ¡si te mueres soy capaz de revivirte y asesinarte yo me escuchas!- lo levanto un poco del suelo notando su pulso algo lento –solo Tsunade_chan pude ayudarle- dijo el rubio serio y molesto con el Uchiha ese fue el pie de entrada para Maito Gai quien alzando a su alumno y diciendo algo sobre que no dejara que su juventud se extinga salio corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección del hospital; por su parte Sasuke se levanto escupiendo algo de sangre y con esa maligna y siempre arrogante sonrisa en su cara –oh se murió el otro inútil no sabes cuanto lo lamento- la burla era mas que palpable en sus palabras mientras Naruto se alzaba para pelear –el es mío- dijo la aun furiosa Sakura avanzando frente al rubio que ahora se cruzaba de brazos a la espera de socorrer a su hermana adoptiva.

La sonrisa confiada de Sasuke se ensancho al mirar a su oponente ce cabello rosado, que se ponía de pie frente a el lista para pelear –estupida- murmuro Sasuke justo antes de cargar contra Sakura lanzo un golpe frontal que la chica eludió dando un elegante giro alzando sus brazos y dejándolos caer sobre los hombros de Sasuke y agarrandolo con fuerza para tirarlo al suelo y alzar una pierna casi en un splits vertical y dejarla caer sobre su pecho con toda su fuerza, el pelinegro escupió algo de sangre antes de reincorporarse y volver al ataque de nuevo lanzo golpes y patadas que si bien su sharingan anticipaba los movimientos de la rosada estos tenían una elegancia y gracia que la dejaban escapar sin un rasguño de su ofensiva –donde aprendió eso- se pregunto el rubio al mirara a Sakura girar un poco sobre si misma y conectar una patada a la espalda de Sasuke –cuando éramos mas pequeñas tomábamos clases de ballet juntas creo que lo combino con el taijutsu- dijo Ino al lado del rubio al mirar los movimientos de la chica de ojos verdes –valla jeje ella volvió el baile un estilo de combate- se rió de la situación de Sasuke ya que el ser vencido por algo así en definitiva que iba a ser muy humillante, el moreno decidió alejarse de ese raro taijutsu y atacar con su mejor arma el nijutsu

Una enorme bola de fuego se dejo caer sobre Sakura quien copiando una de las estrategias de Naruto elevo un muro de roca aunque mas pequeño y se cubrió con el -eso no te servirá- las manos del Uchiha brillaron justo cuando el poderoso chidori hizo acto de presencia mientras se precipitaba contra Sakura a una velocidad asombrosa salto sobre el muro y cayo sobre ella, la sangre voló por todos lados mientras su jutsu atravesaba el pecho de la chica al tirarla al suelo, todos miraron horrorizado el homicidio de Sakura excepto el rubio quien tenia una misteriosa sonrisa en su cara; de pronto el cuerpo de Sakura brillo y estallo con fuerza clavando a Sasuke contra el muro que ella misma levanto, -un clon explosivo un buen truco que aprendí de Naruto aunque los míos no estallan con tanta fuerza- dijo la rosada tras emerger del suelo con una mirada fija en el moreno Uchiha ahora empuñando un par de colosales puños de roca en sus dos manos -¿c…como eres tan fuerte?- pregunto el lastimado y empotrado Sasuke a la ahora sonriente Sakura –Yugito_sensei fue una gran maestra- esa era la respuesta al misterio al parecer en el tiempo que Naruto estuvo fuera la chica de cabellos rosados se las arreglo para convencer a Yugito de que la adiestrara un poco y valla que dio buenos resultados.

Se lanzo contra Sasuke con lo poderosos golpes uno ascendente con el puño izquierdo destrozando el muro y elevando a Sasuke para ser rematado con un derechazo que lo hizo volar por el aire y caer contra el suelo de mala manera, se reincorporo despacio escupiendo aun mas sangre por dentro y fuera su cuerpo estaba siendo molido –esto no puede ser…soy un Uchiha…esa fracasada no puede ganarme- levanto sus ojos rojos y ahora llenos de ira mientras lanzaba una andanada de bolas de fuego que Sakura contrarrestó con estacas de roca que atravesaban las bolas de fuego disipándolas y golpeaban al pelinegro con fuerza, quizá su sharingan predecía los ataques pero sus heridos músculos no respondían a las ordenes del cerebro y por eso mismo ahora estaba siendo apaleado y por una chica a la que el siempre considero un "estorbo inútil", -ahora…si eres digna de mi…anda Sakura porque no te me unes…juntos tendríamos un poderoso clan- oficio el Uchiha dejando a Sakura inmóvil ante sus palabras eso fue siempre lo que soñó pero ahora no le significaba nada es mas ahora esa oferta solo la hacia enojar mucho –preferiría volverme lesbiana antes que casarme contigo- y la gran bola de tierra que disparo golpeo al maltrecho Sasuke aun mas sacándolo hasta la salida de la aldea donde tosía sangrante y con su sharingan aun brillante en sus ojos llenos de rencor.

-alguien como tu no merece tener una familia, alguien como tu no debe existir- dijo la desafiante pelirosada mientras trazaba los sellos de su último ataque –esto será tu fin Sasuke, ninpou: shi no Sakura senpu (arte ninja: torbellino del cerezo de la muerte)- el chakra de la ojiverde se volvió visible mientras delgados y rosados pétalos se desprendían de el girando veloces en el aire mientras envolvían a Sasuke que miraba todo en total expectación siendo envuelto en ese rosado tornado, algunos se le dejaron ir mientras el los esquivaba pero pronto su cuerpo se empezó a llenar se cortes dolorosos y sangrantes -(son demasiados, no puedo anticiparlos todos)- pensó con terror mientras el torbellino se cerraba y sus desgarradores gritos perforaban la noche en la aldea de la hoja sus ojos solo podían ver el color rosa el color de su muerte, fueron minutos de angustioso dolor hasta que el torbellino se disipo dejando el suelo cubierto de los pétalos mientras su cuerpo lleno de heridas y sangre se desplomaba agonizante, poco a poco la vida dejo su cuerpo mientras la imagen grabada en su mente del torbellino llenaba su mente al apagarse.

Al rubio felicito a la pelirosada chica que de inmediato se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido antes de que los dos ninjas salieran disparados de la oscuridad lanzando un par de jutsus de tierra cortesía de Zetsu mientras Neji tomaba el cuerpo de Sasuke sacando el pergamino en cuestión antes de correr al bosque siendo perseguidos por un escuadrón anbu que les perdió la pista al poco tiempo, por su lado el rubio y la rosada corrieron al hospital en busca de noticias sobre el chico de las cejas espesas –valla el tonto se murió, jejeje pero bueno al menos encontré a alguien prometedor- dijo la sucubo peliverde justo antes de desparecer de la aldea de la hoja con la imagen del rubio en su mente la verdad era fuerte de seguro un combate con el seria maravillosamente divertido en mas de un sentido.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen, que tal vimos los avances del rubio con yugao y que tal las cositas que trama Anko jeje ella me cae muy bien, también tuvo un acercamiento con Ayame y parece que su padre ya da su brazo a torcer, y finalmente otra mas ha sido marcada Tsunami pero Guren llego a arruinar el momento aunque lo que le dijo Naruto y la reacción que tuvo augura algo muy bueno para el futuro no lo creen así, y finalmente Sasuke ha recivido lo suyo y valla de manos de quien jeje se lo esperaban? Esperemos que el pobre de Lee este bien y parece que Naruto llamo la atención de cierta sucubo me pregunto que ira a pasar.<br>_El estará bien después de todo si aguanta esos entrenamientos y los corajes de Sakura unos kunai no podran con el_ [ alza un poco los hombros en gesto de confianza]  
>Bueno en eso tienes un punto, espero que se salve el cejon<br>_Oye pero lo mas importante no les diras lo que decia ese pergamino_ [ pregunta con mirada curiosa]  
>Nop, tendrán que esperar al cap que sigue<br>_Que malo eres pero bueno al menos dales un adelante como…que clase de lemon tendrá Guren ¿Naruto la va a castigar, la atara, la amordazara? dinos si_ [o mira con ojos de cachorrito]  
>…olvídalo no voy a decir nada no quiero arruinar las sorpresa además porque quieres saber eso<br>_Oh bueno así puedo saber tus gustos después de todo tus lemon se basan en lo que tu y y yo…_ [ le tapan la boca]  
>Este…jejeje olviden eso ultimo por favor y mejor me voy antes de que esta hable de mas, de nuevo.<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: alguien tiene algun consejo para que pueda evitar que Shipuhime hable de mas


	89. C88: Fisura

Hola lectores aquí estoy con otro capitulo para este fic donde sabremos el destino de Lee  
><em>Mejor hablales de lo otro les interesara mas<em> [ se le repega al autor]  
>Puedo saber de que hablas hay muchas cosas en este cap<br>_Oh vamos de lo que escribiste basándote en lo que tu y y…._ [ el autor le tapa la boca]  
>Creo que nunca va a dejar de ser indiscreta pero mejor voy a los reviews<br>_Y que disfruten mucho_ _el capitulo cuando el acabe con eso_[ les guiña un ojo a los lectores]

**sagan**: se puso emotivo jusnto antes de que Sakura lo madara derechito al otro mundo y gracias por el consejo vere si me sirve  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:si yo tambuien quiero que el "castigue" a Gure jeje, lo de la sucubo habra que ver si el rubio pude domarla, y lo de la estatua el chiste mi amigo no es controlarla  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:creeme no eres el unico que espera a que se una la sucubo,lo de las chicas extra mmm habra que eperar a ver si alguien mas se une y creeme es mejor tener un inner que una zampacktou que se sale y hace lo que le viene en gana tu inner al menos no puede seprarse de ti (pd: a mi tambien me parecio divertido por eso nacio Shipuhime)  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>: creo que nadie se esperaba lo se sakura, y si se interesa en el pero es interes meramente combativo y lo de neji digamos que nunca ha sido realmente malo  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>: ves el trauma que genero sakura era suficiente como para que el de sobrevivir se cortara las vemas del shock, de nuevo ya pronto veremos las razones de minato jeje y lo del jefe piues me temo no es el, en cuanto a lo de la pista mmm ya se digmamos que lo que trajo a jubi al mudo no fue una fuerza extraña sino el eso te da alguna iadea?  
><em>como esto ya se acabo es mi turno de desearles una feliz lectura y que se diviertan mucho<em> [sonrie a los lectores]

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: contenido lemon en este capitulo, luego no se quejen de que no se les avisa**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 88: Fisura<strong>

La noche era larga en Konoha cuando el rubio Ishura regresaba a su hogar cargando a la rendida Sakura a la que tuvo que dejar inconciente para que descansara y dejara de llorar, en cuanto Tsunade les informo del estado de Lee la chica se lleno de culpa por su lenta reacción al ataque de Sasuke; al parecer la gran resistencia del chico logro salvarle la vida pero debido a la perdida de sangre y a las heridas sufridas ahora mismo estaba en coma con altas posibilidades de nunca volver a caminar, desde ese momento la chica de cabellos rosados se negó a alejarse de el sin dejar de lamentarse y suplicarle perdón sin detenerse, finalmente el rubio se canso de verla sufrir tanto que la dejo inconciente y decidió llevarla a casa para que descansara.

Tan pronto entraron fueron recibidos por las miradas preocupadas de las demás huéspedes que habían escuchado entre los rumores que ya corrían por la aldea que alguien se sacrifico para salvar la vida de Sakura, decir que al ver a Naruto no sintieron alivio seria una mentira pero aun así su preocupación por el chico de grandes dejas era mas que genuina, un clon del rubio tomo a la chica ojiverde llevándola a su recamara mientras el rubio tomando algo de aire se acercaba a Mikoto mientras todas a su alrededor guardaban silencio ante el duro momento que la mujer enfrentaba – lamento decirte esto Mikoto_chan pero..Sasuke no fue capturado, el esta muerto- la mujer se sintió desmayarse por un segundo ante la noticia pero de inmediato se recompuso mirando al suelo con algo de tristeza mientras la sonriente imagen de su pequeño a los 5 años desfilaba por su memoria arrancándole una triste y melancólica sonrisa –esta bien Naruto_kun, ese ya no era mi pequeño, dejo de serlo aquella noche cuando el enveneno su mente- sus ojos estaban tristes mientras el rubio la abrazo suavemente, nadie dijo nada mientras en silencio el suave llanto de la mujer irrumpía en el callado ambiente, después de todo ella era su madre.

Un par de días después y como siempre fiel a su nueva rutina el rubio caminaba por las calles de la hoja en dirección al hospital, entro sin siquiera preguntar nada y se dirigió a la habitación 105 donde entro sigiloso para mirar a su cejudo amigo en la cama casi parecía estar solo durmiendo y a su lado en la silla cubierta por una manta Sakura descansaba tras quedarse por segunda noche a velar el sueño del chico de grandes cejas, aunque era triste el rubio sonrío suavemente ante el mas que claro enamoramiento de la chica rosada por el peculiar experto en taijutsu, como siempre la despertó suavemente para que se fuera a dar un baño y a comer algo mientras el cuidaba de Lee igual que las veces pasadas negociaron por casi una hora hasta que al final la convenció con un simple argumento "no querrás que cuando despierte te vea toda ojerosa y sucia anda ve a y arréglate para el " la sonrojada chica se fue de inmediato para verse un poco mas presentable solo para el chico de cejas pobladas mientras Naruto se quedaba a solas con el –(mas te vale despertar Lee si no lo haces ella va a sufrir mucho, y yo seria capaz de asesinarte de nuevo si eso pasa)- sonrió un poco mientras se daba cuenta de que ni en su mente podía dejar de amenazar al novio de su hermana, sin duda el rubio se había vuelto un hermano sobre protector para la rosada.

Lejos de la aldea en la siempre oscura guarida, el "líder" de akatsuki Pain esperaba noticias de sus respectivos enviados y la verdad las cosas eran sospechosas sobre todo por Itachi y Kisame; Kakuzu y Hidan regresaron el día anterior y con mucho dinero o al menos eso dedujo al notar la alegre actitud del desertor de taki que solo se ponía así cuando conseguía mas dinero rindieron su informe donde mencionaron el éxito al emboscar a ese grupo de la hoja justo antes de irse y dejarles ahí medio muertos y solicitando ayuda por lo que eso solo resaltaba mas las dudas de hombre de ojos anillados hasta que lentamente un Kisame con algunos moretones y heridas menores entro prácticamente arrastrando a un vendado y maltratado Itachi -¿Qué rayos les paso?- pregunto el autonombrado dios mientras el Uchiha tomaba asiento y su compañero de piel azul respiraba cansado –Naruto, eso nos paso; el es muy fuerte fácilmente tiene el doble de mi chakra cuando menos y sabe combatir al sharingan muy bien me dio bastantes problemas ni siquiera me dio oportunidad de meterlo en un tsukuyomi- dijo el fastidiado pelinegro mintiendo como todo un profesional a todos los miembros de la organización –es verdad ese rubio tiene un chakra monstruosamente enorme, es una pena que samehada no halla tenido la oportunidad de probarlo- se lamento el hombre tiburón acariciando suavemente su enorme espada vendada haciendo a Pain arquear una ceja y preguntarle el porque no apoyo a su compañero al pelear contra el rubio se puso algo nervioso tratando de no responder –oh a Kisame le dio miedo- dijo un burlón Hidan haciendo al desertor de la niebla mirarlo molesto y negando eso el no le tenia miedo a nada –de hecho a Kisame le dio una paliza un grupo de Kunoichis- dijo Itachi y todos guardaron silencio mientras una sonrisa orgullosa cruzaba el rostro de Konan la única mujer del grupo, tras un minuto todo mundo estallo en carcajadas al saber que al llamado "biju sin cola" un grupo de kunoichis lo apaleo sin piedad, por su parte Kisame solo maldecía su mala suerte preguntándose porque aquella pelirroja no lo asesino.

En la zona secreta conocida solo por un pequeño grupo el siempre enmascarado Madara recibía de manos de Neji el pergamino y la noticia de la muerte de Sasuke, obviamente al enmascarado no le importo después de todo el Uchiha menor cumplió con su finalidad; Neji subió con el resto del grupo mientras Madara caminaba por los oscuros pasillos topándose con al siempre sensual sucubo que ahora mismo tomaba una copa de vino sentada en otro de esos asientos suyos que parecían salir de la nada solo para ella – se puede saber donde andabas, no deberías salir sin avisar- regaño el enmascarado a la mujer peliverde que solo le lanzo una mirad mortal ante su reprimenda –yo no me justifico ante nadie, solo salí a divertirme y explorar en busca de algo de entretenimiento porque aquí hay un aburrimiento peor que en mi cautiverio- se alejo molesta balanceando sus caderas mientras su mente divagaba en recuerdos de aquel ninja rubio y esa poderosa sensación que despidió al enfurecer –(creo que el me daría un gran combate me pregunto como se llamara, bueno creo que puedo investigar un poco)- una sonrisa cruzo su rostro mientras se perdía en la oscuridad ideando planes futuros y considerando posibilidades depuse de todo Morrigan adoraba una buena lucha y Naruto podría brindarle una que nunca olvidaría.

Madara negó ante la actitud rebelde de la sucubo antes de marchar con su señor donde el cristal ya resplandecía en energía oscura a la espera de noticias sobre sus encargos –padre, aquí esta el pergamino que solicitaste- de nuevo se inclino humilde extendiendo el susodicho pergamino hacia el cristal –**excelente y Sasuke**- Madara informo de su deceso y las carcajadas perversas del oscuro ser inundaron la cámara mientras Madara dibujaba una sonrisa perversa bajo la mascara –si me permites preguntar ¿para que necesitamos esto?- pregunto muy curioso el enmascarado a lo que el cristal guardo silencio un breve segundo –**he investigado mucho a lo largo de los años, Rikudo no era un estupido sabia muy bien que existían posibilidades de que algún día los fragmentos del alma de Juubi se reunieran por eso creo un sello especial que los obliga a rechazarse unos a otros de ese modo por mas que se les juntara nunca se volverían a fundir**- Madara guardo silencio temiendo que el fallecido padre de la era ninja moderna hubiese fastidiado sus planes antes de morir –**el trazo el sellado y obviamente ideo un contrasellado que plasmo en un pergamino que le encomendó a su hijo primogénito el fundador del clan Senju y ese pergamino que sostienes es el mismo que Rikudo escribió jajajajaja**- sin perder tiempo Madara extendió el pergamino y comenzó a leer en busca del contrasellado para permitir que Juubi resucitase.

De regreso al nivel superior los miembros de akatsuki ahora mismo estaban callados y listos para pelear cuando el rubio mayor Minato entro a su guarida campante cargando algo sobre su hombro, su ropa presentaba algunos desgarros y quemaduras leves pero fuera de eso el estaba perfectamente bien –Yondaime ¿Qué quieres aquí?- pregunto el molesto Deidara después de todo era originario de iwa y el creció con cierto rencor al poderoso rubio –solo vine a confirmar mi cuota de ingreso a akatsuki- les arrojo un cuerpo magullado y muy herido, se trataba de Roshi el jinchuriki del 4 colas que ahora mismo estaba por completo derrotado y listo para la extracción –bienvenido al grupo Minato- hablo Pain mientras todos miraban con cierto recelo al rubio de sonrisa confiada mientras todos pasaban a la sala de la estatua y procedían a la extracción con el rubio supliendo al magullado Itachi –(Minato esta aquí eso puede volverse un problema tengo que averiguar lo mas que pueda y salir de aquí deprisa)- pensó Itachi ante la fugaz mirada que le lanzo el rubio mayor, poco a poco el ritual avanzo mientras el poder del biju era extraído del ninja que agonizaba e ingresaba a la estatua cuyo 4 ojo brillaba intenso en la oscuridad, hasta que finalmente Roshi murió y el cuarto ojo se cerro.

Madara se alejo del cristal cuando la oscura aura creció latiendo ansiosa y transmitiendo su maldad a todos lados, ante sus ojos y mientras crujia con fuerza una enorme grieta corrió a todo lo largo del cristal dejando fugar un poco mas de poder –**jajajajaja ya van tres jajaja siii el sello se debilita pronto seré libre**- dijo la voz oscura mientras Madara lo miraba con cierta duda y no se atrevía a preguntar nada –**con cada 3 bijus el sello que me apresa se debilitara hasta que Juubi renazca, solo su inmenso poder no mortal podrá terminar de romper esta absurda prisión y me dejara desatar mi furia sobre el mundo y quien me encero en este lugar jajajajajaja**- sus risas malévolas le infundían miedo al enmascarado que solamente permanecía callado –(aun tenemos que reunir 6 bijus mas solo en ese momento podremos romper el sello antiunion y hacerte libre padre)- pensaba Madara con esa maligna sonrisa bajo la mascara; en otro sitio afuera de la guarida en u pequeño poblado de traficantes y mercenarios un aterrado hombre tenia frente a el a la subuco, al principio cuando la vieron el y sus amigos pensaron que tendrían algo de diversión con ella eso fue hasta que ella asqueada por sus comentarios y propuestas los asesino a todos excepto a el que ahora mismo temblaba de miedo, su suave y dulce voz le pidió información sobre un poderoso ninja rubio originario de Konoha, su primera opción fue el yondaime pero el hecho de las pupilas rasgadas y los bigotes le indico de quien se trataba –el…el…el se llama Naruto Ishura antes era mercenario le dicen el kuro shipu (huracán negro) se dice que puede usar los 5 elementos y que es mucho mas fuerte que un kage y que posee el instinto asesino mas espeluznante del mundo- dijo el aterrado hombre mientras la sucubo sonriente lo soltaba y se alejaba caminando de el solo para darse la vuelta y arrojar una especie de bola de fuego con un murciélago aleteando en su interior que golpeo al hombre en el rostro asesinándolo en el acto –todos lo hombre son iguales, solo cerdos que piensan en que merecen poseerme solo al verme pero bueno esa información fu útil muchas gracias- agradeció al ahora fallecido hombre mientras con esas misteriosas alas en su espalda se perdía en el cielo de la tarde –(Naruto Ishura me pregunto si tu me darás un buen combate)- la sola idea de tener una verdadera pelea motivaba aun mas a la mujer que no alejaba de su mente la imagen del furioso rubio rodeado de esa aura poderosa y temible haciéndola sonreír con ansiedad y cierta lujuria.

De regreso e Konoha el rubio estaba contemplando el bello atardecer a la distancia con una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo –(que raro siento como si algo fuera a pasar nah debo estar exagerando)- pesaba el rubio mientras un hombre relativamente apuesto entraba a la habitación con un ramo de rosas, el rubio guardo silencio y se aguanto la broma –Sakura Haruno mi poderos y bella kunoichi quisiera que salieras conmigo- dijo el hombre dirigiéndose por completo a la pelirosada que ahora mismo sostenía la mano de Lee, la chica cerro los ojos y suspiro este era el 6 este día que le pedía una cita y francamente ya estaba harta por esos sujetos que ahora que la sabían poderosa la buscaban por su nueva fama al asesinar al traidor Uchiha –te diré lo mismo que a todos…no pienso salir contigo ni con nadie, soy la novia de Lee y no pienso traicionarlo con algún perfecto idiota como tu me oyes, y ni me insistas que no voy a traicionar a Lee por que lo amo- dijo decidida y con autoridad mientras las enfermeras sonreían ante la revelación de la rosada –MI HERMOSA FLOR YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO- todo mundo grito del susto mientras Lee se reincorporaba de la cama y se paraba abrazando a la shockeada Sakura, al parecer la confesión de amor accidental de Sakura fue la mejor medicina para el cejudo ninja que tenia cascadas en los ojos ante semejante alegría mientras todo mundo tenia gotas en las nucas por la curiosa reacción de alguien que hacia 30 segundos estaba en coma.

El rubio se fue de ahí dejándolos a solas y se enfilo a la mansión Ishura para contarles las nuevas noticias a todas la chicas, tan pronto llego se encontró con Tayuya como siempre colgando del techo –ahora que fue Tayuya_chan- pregunto el rubio a la molesta pelirroja –yo no hice nada solo le dije a esa bruja que se moría por que la hicieras tuya hasta enloquecer, y ella me colgó aquí , enserio debes ponerle un alto yo un día de estos voy a cortarle el cuello con uno de sus estupidos cristalitos- el rubio suspiro y decidió tener una charla con Guren después de todo solo eran bromas inocentes las que le decía Tayuya con el afán de molestarle -¡oye primero bájame de aquí!- pero el rubio la ignoro y se largo al segundo piso en busca de la usuaria de cristal -¡si no fuera porque te amo y porque me cojes como nadie te castraría Naruto!- amenazo la furiosa y aun colgada Tayuya.

Naruto llego al cuarto de Guren y toco pero nadie le respondió, curioso entro y como siempre todo estaba en su lugar denotado el fanatismo de la mujer por el orden pero la mujer no estaba por ningún lado -¿Dónde andará?- pregunto al viento justo antes de salir y dirigirse a su recamara entro suavemente sin hacer ruido notando el cuerpo que ahora mismo yacía sobre su cama, hasta la nariz del rubio llego el suave aroma de la excitación mientras la mano izquierda se Persia sospechosamente bajo su falda -mmmm, mi señor- gimió suavemente Guren mientras el rubio alentado por el exquisito aroma sonreía y cerraba la puerta con cuidado –no deberías hacer eso aquí Guren_chan- tan pronto hablo la roja y apenadísima mujer se incorporo balbuceando excusas inentendibles al rubio que ahora mismo tenia un rostro serio y firme –no deberías llamarlas pervertidas a todas si tu haces esto no crees- ella avergonzada y sin decir nada solamente asintió mientras avanzaba a la salida de la recamara –Guren_chan a donde vas que yo aun no te castigo- lo dijo suavemente mientras la abrazaba por la espalda besando suavemente su cuello –m…mi señor..q…que hace- las palabras de Guren dejaron de salir y fueron reemplazadas por suaves gemidos al sentir las hábiles manos de Naruto apretando suavemente sus pechos de buen tamaño, -después de hoy nunca tendrás que volver a masturbarte Guren_chan- y despacio el rubio jalo a la mujer hacia la cama.

Guren estaba francamente extasiada mientras sus ropa abandonaba su cuerpo y las manos del rubio recorrían todo su ser amasando sus pechos de pezones ligeramente oscuros, delineando su esbelta cintura o acariciando sus suaves muslos elevando sus piernas al aire mientras lamia su suave entrada arrancando gemidos suaves de la mujer, se acomodo sobre ella besándola suavemente mientras la tomaba de las muñecas y las llevaba hasta su espalda la soltó y ella ya no pudo separar sus manos que ahora mismo estaban siendo sujetas pus suaves y lisas esposas de cristal mientras el rubio se alejaba de ella y se despojaba de su ropa revelando una poderosa erección que hizo sonrojar a la mujer – vas a ser una niña buena después de esto verdad Guren_chan- el rubio volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba su cuello suavemente para enseguida alejarse de ella dejándole un collar como el que ella misma le llego a colocar a Tsume con cadena y todo –ven acá Guren_chan que necesito algo de atención- jalo la cadena suavemente mientras la mujer sumisa caía de rodillas frente al miembro del rubio que lo rozaba contra su rostro mientras los ojos de Guren parecían perderse poco a poco –lo quieres Guren_chan- pregunto el rubio mientras la usuaria de cristal asentía suavemente con la cabeza –entonces aquí lo tienes- y empujo su pene entre los labios de la mujer que tan pronto lo sintió en su boca comenzó a chupar con fuerza lanzando quejidos gustosos mientras el rubio estimulado se separaba de ella y caía sentado sobre la cama –ven aquí y bebe tu premio por ser buena niña Guren_chan- jalo de nuevo y ella con su boca abierta se prendió del miembro del rubio mientras sus manos atadas a su espalda se abrían y cerraban desesperadas por poder tocar el miembro del rubio, Naruto lanzaba gemido gustosos ante la fuerte acción bucal de la mujer que subía ya bajaba tragando casi todo el miembro del rubio –todo Guren_chan no desperdicies nada- jalo el collar hasta hundir su miembro a la garganta haciéndola lagrimear ante la sensación de ahogamiento, repitió la acción varias veces hasta que ya no tuvo necesidad de jalar ella sola lo tragaba como el rubio la alecciono –aaahh siii así Guren_chan eres buena niña…aaahh aquí esta tu premio- el rubio estallo con fuerza mientras los ojos de la mujer se giraban un poco hacia atrás y ella misma estallaba en un orgasmo imparable que llenaba el suelo con sus fluidos propios mientras bebía el siempre abundante semen del rubio.

Naruto saco si miembro mientras ella aun degustaba su semilla y la jalo suavemente hasta colocarla sobre la cama en cuatro atando la cadena a la cabecera –mi señor- dijo ella con una voz suplicante mientras el rubio besaba sus firmes glúteos abriéndolos suavemente –hora del castigo Guren_chan- empujo su pene en el culo de la mujer que lanzo un poderoso gemido lleno de placer y dolor mientras su entrada posterior se abría ante el firme embate del rubio –aaaahhhh, Naruto_samaaaa- gimió con fuerza al sentir al rubio dentro de ella –te gusta verdad Guren_cha porque yo adoro tu culo- dijo el rubio con una voz ahogada empujando mas dentro de ella mientras los gemidos gustosos de Guren escapaban con fuerza de su garganta –debes responder cuanto te pregunte Guren_chan- dijo juguetón dando una suave nalgada a la mujer que gimió con mas fuerza al sentir al rubio entrando mas a cada segundo –me….me…me encanta mi señor…adoro sentirlo en mi trasero aaahhh- el miembro de Naruto la lleno por completo mientras ella juraría que la desgarraba muy deliciosamente, retrocedió despacio mientras los amidos disgustados de la mujer lo atraían a su interior de nuevo, suavemente el rubio comenzaba a poseerla mientras Guren gemía sin parar ante los cada vez mas fuertes embates de Naruto en su interior -ahhh mas fuerte mi señor mas fuerte soy muy mala castígueme maaass aaahhhh- el rubio se balanceaba casi fuera de control arremetiendo con todas sus fuerzas clavándose con vigor en el interior de la mujer hasta que ya no pudo mas –GUREN_CHAN- estallo con fuerza liberando otra abundante descarga en el trasero de la mujer que gemía gustosa mientras otro violento orgasmo la sacudía con fuerza, al final el rubio salio de su trasero dejando escurrir su semen de ella mientras suavemente le daba la vuelta y enfilaba su húmedo y brillante mimbro a la entrada de su vagina – tu eres mis y solo mía Guren_chan- sin decir nada mas el rubio se hundió en su interior, ella lanzo un fuerte gemido al sentir el poderoso miembro adentrándose en ella hasta llenarla por completo y oprimiéndose contra su matiz –ssiii mi señor llegue hasta adentro llene mi útero con su espeso semen- suplico la mujer al mismo tiempo que el rubio vencía el ultimo obstáculo y penetraba su matriz arrancándole un gemido gustoso haciéndola arquearse del placer, el rubio se detuvo por completo mientras miraba a la mujer a los ojos –mi señor…te amo Naruto_kun- por primera vez desde que la conoció le llamo con ese sufijo cariñoso y el rubio solo pudo hacer una cosa –yo también te amo Guren_chan- se movió un poco haciéndola gemir mientras la marca de unión decoraba su cuello señalándola como suya. Finalmente el rubio se compadeció un poco de ella y soltó sus manos que de inmediato lo abrazaron desesperadas mientras el empujaba sin parara en su interior –mas… mas fuerte aahhh déme su semilla Naruto_kun mi señor déme su semilla déjeme darle un hijooo aahh- los gemidos de la usuaria de cristal se mezclaban con los del rubio que empujaba como si no hubiera un mañana en el interior de ella mientras lamia suavemente sus duros pezones arrancado gemidos enloquecidos de la mujer que se sentía por completo entregada –(le pertenezco soy de Naruto_kun soy de el y solo de el)- pensaba Guren cuando el rubio se clavo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser y estallar juntos en un delicioso orgasmo mientras el rubio llenaba su vientre son una descarga mas de su abundante semilla en la mujer que en este momento tenia una orgásmica expresión con sus ojos abiertos y su boca abierta en una mueca de placer puro.

Era ya hora de la cena y las chicas se arremolinaban alrededor de la colgada Tayuya que aun no era bajada debido a la cara de pocos amigos que tenia en este preciso momento, fue entonces cuando una Guren con la ropa un poco desarreglada y de mirada perdida bajaba por las escaleras con una sonrisa solo para pasar como zombi y sentarse en uno de los sillones mientras las chicas curiosas le preguntaba que le ocurría y ella se mantenía distante perdida en su propio mundo –esos ojos perdidos y esa sonrisa tota yo se que le paso, a esa bruja se la acaba de coger Naruto_kun- dijo la indignada pelirroja tratando se zafarse de sus ataduras mientras un sonriente rubio bajaba de las escaleras y todo mundo se le quedo viendo al rubio -¿Qué?- dijo ante las miradas de todas que l señalaron a la sonriente Guren que seguía perdida en su propio mundo mientras el rubio en aprietos se reía nervioso con ella así de ninguna manera lograría evitar el pleito inminente.

Fue una suerte que una extraordinariamente feliz Sakura entrara justo cuando ellas se disponían a regañar al rubio por pasar una tarde intima con la mujer que se la pasaba castigándolas con cosas algo crueles e inusuales, pero la desbordante felicidad de Sakura las freno a todas mientras el rubio agradecido abrazaba a la confundida pelirosa, fue entonces cuando una visión espantosa cruzo la mente de rubio –(kanisama te lo imploro que los hijos de Sakura se parezcan a ellos y no a Lee)- pesaba el pobre rubio mientras escenas nada agradables de un cejon niño pelirosado y muy "juvenil" pasaban por su mente atormentándolo seguramente tendría pesadillas esa noche.

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja a orillas del mar en un campamento unos bandidos rodeaban al grupo que no debía constar de mas de unos 8 sujetos todos de gabardina marchando hacia la aldea de la hoja –estas seguro que solo son esos- dijo uno de los bandidos a su compañero que asentía dando a entender que no se equivocaba –oye tu que la viste de verdad es tan bella – le pregunto otro de los sujetos al líder del grupo de criminales –claro que lo es y si que nos vamos a divertir con ella jejeje- los bandidos saltaron a toda prisa tratando de tomar desprevenido al grupo que de hecho ya estaba al tato de su presencia, fue una lucha breve la que ganaron los viajeros cuando una cansada y bella mujer salio de su tienda siendo tomada como rehén por uno de los bandidos -¡nadie se mueva o esta belleza se muere!- amenazo el sujeto mientras los hombres a su alrededor sonreían asustados –no tienes idea de en que te acabas de meter- dijo uno de los viajeros con un parche en el ojo mientras un instinto asesino bastante amenazante emanaba de la mujer furiosa -¡COMO TE ATREVES A USARME DE ESCUDO!- grito mas que enojada conectando un golpe a una gran velocidad contra el rostro del tipo que se desplomo en el suelo con el labio roto mientras ella mas que molesta lo atacaba con furia, los bandidos huyeron al ver como su líder era bañado por un río de roca fundida proveniente de la mujer pelirroja no debería ponerse así Mei_sama- dijo el hombre del parche mientras la mujer de ojos verdes lo miraba molesta –el me despertó, y yo estaba soñando con mi Naruto_kun se merecía eso y que diga que fui amable con el- la ofendida pelirroja se volvió a meter a su tienda a tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño donde lo dejo –espero que lleguemos a Konoha pronto desde que dejo de verlo esta de un humor de los mil demonios – dijo uno de los ninjas que viajaban con ellos -¡LOS ESCUCHE!- todos corrieron por sus vidas huyendo de la lluvia de lava hirviente, si Mei extrañaba mucho a Naruto eso era un hecho.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja un nuevo día ha llegado y como siempre los ninjas parten a sus misiones entre ellos Hana que anda en una misión de rastreo junto al equipo de Kurenai ya que Kiba estaba indispuesto, el susodicho trato de espiar al mas puro estilo Jiraiya en la residencia Ishura justo cuando cierta ojimiel se daba un baño, fue descubierto y molido a golpes por lo que ahora mismo estaba en el hospital con brazos y piernas rotos y para colmo al alcance de la aun resentida Tsunade después de todo le grito que nadie se excitaría con una anciana rejuvenecida como ella…por so mismo ahora tenia muchísimo miedo ya que cada vez que ella estaba solas con el lo "atendía muy bien" –hijo te dije que no anduvieras con ellos ya ves te pegaron la enfermedad- dijo una preocupada madre mientras la rubia de prominente delantera la escoltaba al cuarto de Kiba quien miraba al pequeño niño lleno de puntos – el niño tiene sarampión Kiba se que no te molestara compartir el cuarto con el ¿verdad?- la forma en que lo miro no le dio opción de rechazarlo por lo que asintió a toda prisa mientras las mujeres acomodaban al pequeño en su cama y salían mientras el inocente pequeño miraba a Kiba con una sonrisa parecida a las de Naruto –hola Kiba_san me llamo Kenpachi pero puedes decirme Ken y quiero jugar contigo- dijo el pequeño mientras abría su maleta de juguetes, si Kiba estaba por conocer una tortura que solo el difunto Sasuke conoció.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Lee un sonriente rubio eludía los golpes de Sakura y los espadados de Yumi mientras sus respectivos novio y esposo rojos miraban al rubio eludir con habilidad a las furiosas chicas, la razón de esta situación era muy simple el rubio llego a encontrando a todos juntos y saludo cortes –hola mírense toda la familia junta oigan espero que Jin y Lee no planeen hacer competencias de ver quien es el primero en ser padre aunque creo que Yumi y Sakura estarían muy felices no creen chicos-, desde ese momento el rubio eludió por su vida mientras se reía de las chicas furiosas hasta que al fin decidió salir huyendo de ahí –Y NO SIGAS CON ESA BROMAS- gritaron en sincronía Yumi y la rosada antes de lanzarles miradas amenazantes a sus parejas los primos temieron por sus vidas todo por culpa del rubio que les causo una ligera hemorragia nasal con ese saludo.

Naruto ahora mismo se dirigía a su campo de entrenamiento favorito mientras apreciaba de la tranquilidad de las zonas de entrenamiento tan cercanas al bosque de la muerte –¡ayudaaa!- el grito resonó a la distancia y sin perder el tiempo el rubio corrió en auxilio de quien lo necesitaba, al llegar se topo con un lobo negro bastante raro que tenia acorralada a una chica sobre un árbol con gran facilidad el rubio le dio una patada al animal que se perdió lamentándose entre los árboles –ya estas a salvo puedes bajar-, del árbol descendió una chica joven de unos 13 p 14 años de complexión semejante a la de Sakura a esa edad bueno quizá ella si era copa a, a diferencia de su hermana adoptiva, vestía un short corto que dejaba ver una lindas piernas bellamente torneadas con una cintura relativamente breve y unas caderas finas y hermosas, usaba una camisa rojiza de cuello en v, sus ojos rojos como los de Kurenai hacían un contraste llamativo con su cabello lila –muchas gracias el me persiguió cuando andaba paseando- dijo la agradecida niña al rubio que solo negaba al no hacer nada que nadie mas haría, sin decir nada mas la chica le dio un beso e la mejilla antes de irse corriendo entre los árboles –niña mas rara, aunque era muy linda- de inmediato el rubio se comenzó a golpear la cabeza contra el árbol por pensar en esas cosas con una niña que penas acababa de conocer; a la distancia la pequeña se detuvo en una zona despoblada mientras la sucubo peliverde la llamaba desde una rama –y bien – dijo Morrigan aguardando la respuesta –tienes razón tiene un espíritu muy fuerte hermana cuando bese su mejilla pude sentir su fuerza además es muy lindo- sonrío dulcemente mientras la bella mujer se ponía delante de ella –deja tus juegos y regresa Lilith- dijo ella extendiéndole los brazos a la molesta chica –ohh nunca me dejas divertirme- se abrazaron y despacio la joven chica se fundió con Morrigan en un solo ser –bueno ella me lo confirma eres un buen prospecto quizá ya encontré una excusa para mandar al diablo a ese cristal después de todo tu pareces mas entretenido jajajaja- y se perdió entre el follaje del bosque ideando y fantaseando con una gran lucha contra el rubio

* * *

><p>Y bien que tal?, como vimos Sakura admitio estar enamorada de Lee y el milagrosamente se recupera jejeje supongo que hay que agradecer a la rosada no?, tamben vimos como Itachi le miente a todo akatsuki y como minato es formalmente mimbro ya que lamentablemente tienen al 4 colas que ya han sellado lo que causo una interesante reacción en el cristal, por cierto esperaban eso del pergamino, tambien vimos un poco del rubio en su vida cotidiana y lo pudimos ver "castigando" a Guren jeje quien la viera con esos gustos no, una comitiva de kiri va a akonoha y eso pinta para crear un caos con esa pelirroja mas cuando conozca a las otras chicas jeje y si Naruto se ha topado con la hermana menor de Morrigan quien fue a confirmar las ideas de la sucubo creo que la pelea de esos dos se avecina porque dudo que después de confirmar todo al cien por ciento obedezca al cristal o a madara y se aleje de el<br>_Tienes razon pero lo mejor fue que mei ya viene y desatara el caos jajajajaja_ [ su risa desconcierta al autor]  
>Bueno si habrá problemas pero nada que naruto no resuelva<br>_Sii quizá debería "castigarlas" a todas por tanto pleito no_ …[ le lanza una mirada sugerente al autor]  
>Y tu porque deseas algo así<br>_Bueno porque siempre lo practicas conm_….[le tapan la boca]  
>Jejeje disculpen su indiscreción por favor, no es como si ella fuera mi fuente de isnpiracion...¡diablos ahora soy yo el indistcreo!<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: iremos a ver nuevamente a Lilith?


	90. C89: Amigos y enemigos

Si hoy es viernes y aquí les traigo el ultimo capitulo de la semana  
><em>Es muy divertido aunque no tanto como el anterior pero dime cuando sera lo de las inuzuka<em> [pregunta con curiosidad]  
>Porque insistes con eso ya te dije que sera mas adelante por ahora veremos una llegada muy esperada a la aldea<br>_Sii finalmente Mei va a llegar que viva el caos_ [laza confeti al aire]  
>A veces me asustas sabias eso<br>_Si pero olvidalo y mejor pasa a lo reviews_ [ sonrie amigable al autor]

**Kaks96**:que bueno que te gustara el capitulo y el castigo de guren es la primera escena con esos tintes que delineo, yo tambien ansio la pelea de naruto contra nuestra linda sucubo y si por eso necesita a los bijus y al juubi y creeme la llegada de mei animara mucho las cosas  
><strong>Alucard wolf<strong>:si nadie se esperaba lo de sakura y no es que olvide a los demas peronajes es que me centro en una accion y por eso no apareecen mucho pero recuerda son nijas alguno no salen porque estan de mision,y mira aqui esta el nuevo capmdonde saldran un poc shizune y kasumi y cierto niño que todos adoramos jaja  
><strong>Apredeitor<strong>:primero que nada si es probable que halla traumado a alguien con los hijos de sakura de ser asi pido perdon,si kiba tiene mala suerta ya que el lindo ken tiene costumbres muy interesantes con sus compañeros de cuarto a la hora de jugar y lo del pergamino tiene ambos tujsus porque en algun moneto se esperaba el uso de un poder maximo para derrotar a un enemigo x en ese caso los clanes senju y uchiha lograrian juntos domar a juubi lo suficiente para usarle como arma por eso es que venia el contrasello  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:jajaja lo siento pero juubi solo tuvo 9,en cuanto a dejar ko a morrigan de esa forma peligro y eso es lo que ella desee, en cuanto a lo de kiba creo que la sociedad protectora de animales o no lo conoce o no lo quiere y ese niño si facilmente encaja en esa familia  
>kurai se canso por lo que yo soy quien les desea una feliz lectura de este capitulo diviertanse muchoi [dice adios mientras sonrie a los lectores]<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 89: Amigos y enemigos<strong>

Un día mas ha arribado a la aldea de la hoja y como siempre Naruto Ishura entrenaba de manera ligera por la mañana –VULEVE AQUÍ NARUTO- bueno mas bien corre por su vida tratando de eludir a Tsunade, la razón de hecho es muy sencilla, minutos atrás la ojimiel pensó que seria una gran idea despertar al rubio con un beso de buenos días que quizá podría terminar en algo mas intimo en cuanto eso paso por la mente de la rubia se lo recrimino tanto decir que odiaba a los pervertidos como para terminar siendo ella uno, pero bueno mejor no castigarse con eso y mejor concentrarse en su marido ojiazul,abrió la puerta de muy buen humor solo para estallar -¡QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!- el rubio despertó asustado por tan poderoso grito para toparse acompañado en la cama por una gata de dos colas, una pervertida de lentes y cierta ojidorada, movió su cabeza de una de las chicas a la otra estaban vestidas con poca ropa y de marea muy sugerente entonces logro percibir la intensa aura anti pervertidos de Tsunade quien lo miraba como si fuese una copia al carbón de Jiraiya -¡no es lo que piensas no se como llegaron aquí lo juro!- dijo el rubio incorporándose de la cama con cierta parte de su cuerpo bien despierta bajo su ropa –PERVERTIDO- y así dio inicio la persecución que siendo honestos uno no sabia si era porque según la rubia Naruto paso la noche con aquellas 3 o porque no la invito a ella.

Como pudo el rubio eludió sus mortales ataques y escapo al jardín donde uno a uno los árboles que tomaba de escudo eran derribados sin compasión alguna hasta que al fin fue arrinconado, claro el fácilmente podría derribar a la furiosa sanin pero nunca fue partidario de herir a las mujeres menos a una de sus esposas por lo que ahora mismo estaba a punto de sufrir algo que solo Jiraiya había tenido la mala suerte de sentir, espero el poderoso golpe mientras las asustadas residentes miraban a la histérica mujer de ojos color miel lanzar uno de sus mas fuertes golpes en contra de Naruto, el golpe jamás llego de manera increíble para todo mundo Fu estaba justo en medio sosteniendo con fuerza el puñetazo de la rubia –no se que paso o porque quieres golpearlo…¡PERO NO TE DEJARE LASTIMARLO!- y lanzando su propio golpe conecto justo a la cara de la sanin que salio volando hasta estrellarse con la casa derribando uno de los muros.

Ya con mas calma todo mundo miraba a la medico de cabello negro Shizune sanando a su maestra mientras la apenada mujer pedía disculpas por su estallido de celos mas cuando supo que todo fue cosa de las otras tres que solo se metieron al cuarto del rubio a dormir y que nada paso realmente entre ellos, -perdón- dijo arrepentid mientras el rubio desestimaba el asunto aunque claro Shizune no era como el –la próxima ves escuche antes de lanzar juicios y venganzas Tsunade_sama- dijo con voz autoritaria la morena mientras la ojimiel asentía a sus palabras, uno casi podía jurar que era como si una madre regañara a su hija por alguna travesura aunque en el caso de ellas era demasiado raro, -muchas gracias por defenderme Fu_chan- el rubio suavemente tomo la mano con la que la peliverde golpeo a la sanin y la beso caballerosamente mientras la chica se ponía bastante roja y Hitomi sonreía –(**parece que a tu estilo logras gustarle as a Naruto_kun verdad Fu_chan**)- pensaba la biju de 7 colas al ver la avergonzada sonrisa en la chica mientras el rubio no paraba de bombardearla con cumplidos incesantes.

De nuevo hubo un gran y delicioso desayuno en la casa Ishura mientras las mujeres se despedían para atender sus ocupaciones respectivas mientras una pobre Haku maldecía su suerte el día de hoy le tocaba custodiar la entrada junto a los siempre alertas Izumo y Kotetsu sin duda iba a ser una tarde tan aburrida, por su parte Naruto para variar decidió ir a visitar a su cejon cuñado quien aun no salía del hospital, llego relativamente rápido aun preguntándose a donde se iban las bijus y el porque su club de fans ya no aparecía por ningún lado no era como si lo extrañara a todo esto; entro despacio al hospital saludando a un par de enfermeras mientras se enfilaba a la habitación de Lee -¡espere no puede hacer eso señorita Haruto!- dijo una aterrada enfermera mientras un montón de ellas sostenía a la furiosa Sakura que luchaba por entrar a la habitación de Lee –SUELTENME SOLO QUIERO MATARLO UN POQUITO- el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca mientras saludando amigable a su hermanita que le lanzo una mirada asesina no le contesto, entro a la habitación y se topo con un aterrado Lee atrincherado detrás de su cama que ahora mismo estaba derribada a modo de barricada -¿Qué hiciste ahora Lee?- pregunto el rubio mientras el asustado chico de espesas cejas emergía desde atrás de la cama con un comodo a modo de casco -¡no es mío lo juro ese libro es de Yumi no mío!- Naruto volteo la vista a donde un conocido libro naranja yacía en e suelo, miro al chico de cejas espesas sospechosamente –adivinare te gano la curiosidad y lo leíste y en ese momento entro Sakura verdad- el chico de cejas espesas solo asintió mientras el rubio suspiraba y tomando el libro para regresarlo a su legitima dueña mientras posaba una de sus manos en el hombro de Lee –te prometo que llevare flores a tu tumba Lee- el chico se puso mas pálido de lo que ya estaba mientras el rubio salía de su habitación.

Se enfilo a la oficina de su adorada mujer rubia mientras el escándalo a sus espaldas se volvía mucho mas intenso y los gritos de dolor de Lee resonaban con fuerza al parecer la enfermeras ya no pudieron sostener a la rosada mas tiempo, llego a la oficina y entro sin tocar, tuvo una enorme sonrisa burlona mientras la mujer de ojos color miel escondía un muy conocido libro –no es lo que crees a mi no me gustan esas cosas que escribe Jiraiya- se justifico a toda prisa mientras el rubio se destartalaba de risa y en un bunker secreto u muy conocido sanin peliblanco de manos vendadas por tanto escribir tenia un presentimiento muy curioso –siii ago me dice que una bella mujer ha aceptado mis grandiosas obras literarias jajajaja- el rubio escucho la justificación de Tsunade que le decía que ella leía esas cosas para saber de que podía acusar al sanin pervertido con sus hermanas de Clan y claro que el rubio no le creyó una sola palabra pero prefirió dejarla "trabajar" en paz mientras el se retiraba en búsqueda ahora de cierta morena que debía de andar por ahí; -enserio Kiba no entiendo como te hiciste esos cortes en la espalda casi parece que alguien trataba de abrirte como a un oso de felpa- decía la morena al aterrado chico perro que no despegaba la vista del "inocente" niño con el que compartía cuarto que en este momento estaba cociendo un oso de peluche después de abrirlo y rellenarlo con balines de metal –míralo no es lindo el mismo arregla sus juguetes- dijo Shizune ignorante que de hecho ese niño quería realizar dicha operación del oso pero en el desprotegido Kiba –hola Shizune_chan- saludo amistoso el rubio entrando en escena como siempre dándole un suave beso en los labios que la puso roja de inmediato mientras el pequeño Ken se les acercaba preguntando la razón del beso, obviamente el rubio le explico que ella era su novia mientras Kiba gruña molesto por la suerte del rubio que lo miro fijamente antes de dibujar esa mortal sonrisa en su cara aterrando al Inuzuka –Shizune_san venga por favor- la morena se disculpo y acudió con la enfermera que le llamaba dejando solo a Kiba con los dos peculiares personajes, el rubio levanto al niño y lo regreso a su cama no sin antes notar el pesado oso y mirar fijamente al niño avergonzado –yo solo quería jugar con Kiba_san a las guerras de osos- dijo triste mientras Naruto acariciaba su cabeza con gentileza –sabes Ken, si lo golpean entre las piernas con el oso Kiba va a cantar y a hacer caras chistosas- la sonrisa espeluznante del rubio asusto al Inuzuka mientras el niño con enormes ojos brillantes sonreía de una manera demasiado parecida a la del rubio –creo que cuando crezcas bien podría tomarte como alumno si quieres ser ninja Ken_chan, bueno ya me voy diviértete mucho con el cara de perro- y salio de la habitación mientras el niño feliz avanzaba hasta Kiba con el oso de relleno metálico en sus manos; Naruto salio a la calle con deseos de estirar los músculos por lo que no había nada mejor que entrenar un poco –AAAAAHHHHHH- sonrío al escuchar el grito doloroso de Kiba ese niño le caía tan bien –me recuerda un poco a Hanzo_sensei- murmuro mientras se enfilaba al bosque de la muerte para entrenar como siempre.

Casi había llegado cuando se topo con una agradable sorpresa, entrenando un curioso estilo de taijutsu estaba aquella chica de cabello lila moviéndose bastante rápido contra sus muñecos de practica, -hola de nuevo- saludo el rubio mientras se aproximaba a ella con una gran sonrisa en la cara –ah eres tu Naruto_san que gusto verte otra vez- saludo la alegre chica mientras el rubio se preguntaba como sabía su nombre, bueno era relativamente famoso en Konoha seguramente lo escucho por ahí – deja eso del san no me gusta que las chicas lindas me traten con tanto respeto- dijo el galante rubio haciéndola sonreír mientras el mismo se reprendía por ahora andar detrás de una inocente niña -_no se le olvide que usted se fijo en Hanabi_san justo a la edad que tiene ella Naruto_sama por lo que es normal que se fije en chocas jóvenes y hermosas_- el rubio suspiro ante las palabras de su siempre seria y formal espada que como siempre le recordaba sus actitudes pasadas –entonces te tengo que seguir diciendo linda o puedo saber tu nombre- ella se rió un poco ante la caballerosidad del rubio antes de volver a hablar –soy Lilith- el rubio dibujo curiosidad en su rostro después de todo ese era un nombre bastante raro para alguien en Konoha, se sentaron juntos y platicaron de lo lindo por poco mas de 2 horas mientras el rubio se sentía bastante cómodo en compañía de la adolescente de cabello lilas, hasta que su estomago gruño un poco –valla creo que ya va siendo hora de comer no crees, anda Lilith_chan te invito a comer conmigo- la chica sintió algo de calor en sus mejillas mientras este amable y caballeroso hombre la invitaba a comer cosa que acepto gustosa –(eres muy extraño Naruto_kun cualquier otro hombre estado tanto tiempo y tan cerca de un sucubo ya habría perdido el control y me habría hecho el amor sin pensar…eres muy extraño y muy guapo)- la chica se rió de sus ideas y acompaño al hombre rubio de regreso a la aldea.

Mientras caminaban a un restauratte de barbacoa el rubio notaba las fijas miradas en la chica que lo acompañaba miradas nada santas es mas el juraría que de no estar el acompañándola alguno de esos sujetos habría intentado acercarse a ella –(mientras yo este con ella ninguno de ustedes se aprovechara de Lilith_chan)- pensaba Naruto aun resistiéndose a ese curioso deseo de abrazar, besar y poseer a la chica, si su autocontrol era formidable todo gracias a los años de jugueteos y coqueteos de Natsumi de no ser por eso el no podría imponerse a sus hormonas cuando estaba junto a una Inuzuka, no podría rechazar las tiernas miradas de las Hyuuga, resistirse a los suaves y enormes pechos de Tsunade o a la siempre coqueta y sexy Ako, que mas da si no fuese por ese autocontrol no saldría de la mansión Ishura hasta estar con todas sus novias y esposas al menos unas 4 o 5 veces con cada una, es por ese gran control, que ahora mismo ese deseo no muy santo despertado por Lilith estaba bajo control, no quería saber que pasaría si conocía a alguien que lograse generar algo mas fuerte, si tan solo supiera que mientras mayor sea la sucubo el deseo se vuelve mas irresistible entonces quizá nunca se acercaría a Morrigan, pero claro el no sabia de la peliverde, ni de esa curiosa habilidad inherente a ellas dos.

Comieron tranquilos algo delicioso mientras el o dejaba de ser siempre un caballero con ella, a decir verdad era curioso como en tanto tiempo de existencia ella no había conocido a alguien como el rubio que era poderoso y amable y sobretodo un caballero con la "inocente" niña, las camareras le lanzaban miradas molestas a Lilith por estar en compañía del rubio pero claro eso poco le importaba estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de miradas cuando estaba con alguien atractivo, fue una comida relajada donde le contó al rubio que era refugiada de un país lejano que se consumió por la guerra, una total mentira que el rubio se creyó entera -(se que miente pero no diré nada cuando sea el momento ella me contara la verdad)- eran los pensamientos del rubio Ishura mientras ella tenia sus propias ideas y conclusiones, Naruto se levanto para atender algunas necesidades biológicas en el baño dejándola sola –(nunca había estado tan cómoda en mi vida jeje es como una cita)- el suave sonrojo decoro sus mejillas al considerar esta comida como algo así –hola preciosa porque tan sola- saludo un hombre mayor quizá de unos 40 años mirado fijamente a la chica de cabello lila –no estoy sola mi acompañante solo fue al baño- le respondió algo molesta por su intromisión tan descarada –mira deja al mocoso que te acompaña una preciosidad como tu necesita a un hombre- dijo el confiado sujeto mientras la sucubo consideraba seriamente degollarlo en ese instante –deberías dejar en paz a mi cita no crees- ella se sonrojo un poco al ser considerada de ese modo mientras el hombre perdía el color ante la sonrisa homicida y el ligero instinto asesino que se desprendía del rubio –lo siento Isaura_sama no sabia que ella venia con usted…me voy que sean felices y tengan muchos hijos- y tras su disculpa apresurada salio de ahí a toda prisa mientras el rubio tomaba asiento y esperaban el postre, ninguno toco el tema del hombre de nuevo mientras el rubio le relataba sus andanzas por el mudo ninja y de cierta pelea contra un usuario de elemento lava de nombre Kouta.

Al otro lado de la calle una conocida pelirroja caminaba tranquila y aburrida por Konoha cuando miro al rubio en compañía de la chica –no puede ser esa zorra enanan se quiere meter en la cama de mi Naruto_kun no se lo voy a permitir- si Tayuya estaba a punto de meterse en la cita del rubio hasta que una caja de cristal la atrapo –no puede ser que acaso me estas acosando bruja- ladro molesta mientras miraba a Kin saliendo de una tienda de comestibles negando con la cabeza mientras a su lado Guren la miraba con molestia y con su mano abierta señalando a la pelirroja –no me parece correcto que molestes a mi señor mientras esta en una cita, si el quiere que esa chica sea parte de su clan tu no puedes discutir eso ahora vallamos a casa que necesitas un castigo- se dieron la vuelta y caminaron por la calle mientras las personas miraban a la curiosa caja de cristal donde la furiosa Tayuya ideaba ya una cruel venganza contra Guren, Kin, Lilith y el rubio aun que su idea de venganza para el era hacerle el amor hasta llevarlo a la locura…parece que todo lo que implique al rubio tenia que terminar en sexo para ella.

Tan pronto la comida acabo el rubio salio del restaurant con la idea de acompañar a la chica hasta su casa, cosa que ella rechazo amablemente diciéndole que no vivía lejos –hasta luego Naruto_kun- se aventuro y lo beso suavemente en los labios antes de alejarse a toda prisa mientras el rubio sonreía triunfal ante el beso de la chica –_parece que tiene encanto con las chicas jóvenes también Naruto_sama solo espero que no la piense tratar como a Guren_san_- el rubio se puso algo rojo mientras imágenes de una desnuda y esposada Lilith de ojos deseosos llenaban su mente, se metió al callejón y se golpeo contra el muro –no pienses esas cosas tu no eres un pervertido- se reprendía el rubio entre cada golpe mientras Kurayami negaba con la cabeza –_como diría Natsumi_san niegue su naturaleza todo lo que quiera Naruto_sama que aun así no podrá cambiarla jeje- _el rubio suspiro resignado ante esas sabias palabras de su arma de cabello blanco –(pasaste demasiado tiempo con ella Kurayami_chan)- le dijo el rubio a la espada sonriente en su interior, lejos del rubio que se castigaba una sonriente Lilith se detenía curiosa junto a una librería donde muchos hombre y una que otra mujer salían murmurando cosas sobre otra excelente obra para suceder al anterior libro esta se llamaba "apasionado renacimiento" y detallaba las andanzas amorosas de nuestro personaje Naguto con su ya establecido y enorme harem personal en la búsqueda de hacer resurgir su olvidad familia por lo que todas las chicas entraban en una competencia por se la primera en darle un hijo, claro esa era la sinopsis que venia en la primera hoja junto a una foto sonriente del sanin pervertido –me pregunto de que trata ese libro- se dijo la sucubo mientras entraba a comprar uno de esos libros para shock del vendedor.

En la puerta de la aldea una comitiva de la aldea de la niebla encabezada por una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes estaba de pie ante los dormidos guardias mientras la chica de cabello oscuro atendía sus asuntos, -bien aquí dice que vinieron por razones diplomáticas en ese caso permítame llamar a un anbu Teruimi_san- Mei sonrió con amabilidad a la chica mientras Ao murmuraba cosas de que en sus tiempos los guardias no se quedaban dormidos, como siempre fueron escoltados en la aldea por u grupo de anbu que los llevaron hasta estar frente al rejuvenecido kage –los rumores son ciertos el poderoso Nandaime volvió a ser joven eh- el hombre asintió a cada palabra de la hermosa mujer de cabello rojo mientras le esrechaba la mano amablemente al presentarse –soy Mei Terumi embajadora de Kiri para la aldea de la hoja y futura señora de Naruto Ishura- el kage sonrío nervioso mientras recordaba ciertos problemas antiguos que hubo entre los clanes Senju y Terumi por rivalidades amorosas relacionadas con un hombre que al final eligió a la Terumi por sobre la chica Senju desde ese día ambas mujeres de los clanes se prometieron una enemistad de por vida y ahora esta chica venia a la aldea a ser la esposa de Naruto quien estaba casado con Tsunade la última mujer Senju –(Naruto va a tener muchos problemas)- pensó el kage mientras en otro lado de la aldea cierta ojimiel se sentía extrañamente enojada y no con Jiraiya lo que lo hacia mucho mas extraño de lo normal., de regreso a la oficina el hokage atedia la documentación de la embajadora extrañado e verdad de que la dejasen ir –no comprendo como Kiri deja ir a la última terumi pero supongo que debe haberlo convencido Mei_san- la pelirroja se rió algo nerviosa mientras Ao recordaba como cuando el consejo quiso obligarla a ser Mizukage ella litarlmente al saber que si aceptaba unca podría estar con el rubio lleno de lava el salón y destrozo el pobre edificio que acabo como unas ruinas humeantes semi sepultadas de lava hirviente, después de eso nadie le negó su petición de ir a Konoha, ella daba demasiado miedo al estar lejos de Naruto

.

En el bosque de la muerte nuestro protagonista rubio entrenaba como siempre solo y alejado de miradas curiosas o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba –valla parece que a alguien le gusta estar en forma jeje- murmuro Morrigan mientras miraba interesada al rubio que a velocidad asombrosa trazaba los sellos elevando a un gran dragón de roca que se abalanzo contra el mismo, tenso sus músculos y cargando electricidad en sus brazos convirtiéndolos en espadas eléctricas recibió el golpe de frente cortando el dragón con facilidad hasta reducirlo a menos que escombros, parte de su ropa se desgarro quedando solo en una destrozada playera que el mismo se arranco mientras realizaba varias de sus katas –pero que ejemplar- dijo la sucubo mucho mas interesada mientras el rubio no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro con ese taijutsu suyo no pudo resistirse mas tenia que probar a ese hombre de una manera o de otra; el rubio se sintió observado de pronto cuando escucho esa femenina y atrayente voz –Soul Fist- se dio la vuelta para ver una extraña bola de fuego lanzándose contra el, era rara el juraría poder ver una especie de murciélago en el interior del ataque, elevo su brazo izquierdo formando el disco de agua mientras el ataque llegaba de lleno, fue un impacto poderoso que lo movió un poco por el suelo mientras la bola de fuego se extinguía y su disco se desmoronaba, de la otra mano lanzo una relámpago al origen de ese ataque destrozando los árboles sin darle a nada –jajajajaja- esa risa sonaba con mucha diversión mientras el miraba un par de hermosos ojos verdes entre las sombras que se cerraron para desaparecer por completo –eso fue lo mas raro que me halla pasado – se dijo el rubio sacando su camisa de reemplazo y saliendo de ahí una vez que confirmo que aquella presencia a su alrededor ya no estaba mas.

De regreso a la aldea el rubio caminaba tranquilo cuando se topo con Reiko quien compraba u par de libros de historia, si ella era una sanguijuela sedienta de conocimientos, acompaño a la hermosa mujer de piel oscura de regreso a la cas Ishura solo para toparse con una dantesca escena de destrucción y muerte, bueno no había muerto nadie pero se entiende la naturaleza de lo que se ve, a lo lejos una furiosa Tsunade estaba blandiendo un árbol como bat de baseball tratando de aplastar a una muy conocida pelirroja –Mei_chan? ¿Que rayos esta pasando aquí?- pregunto el rubio al viento mientras emergían de entre los escombros y árboles el resto de las mujeres asustadas que de inmediato corrieron junto al rubio, las miro con duda mientras los insultos resonaban –DEJA DE MOVRTE Y MUERETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ- gritaba Tsunade mientras el árbol era fundido por un chorro de lava –NUNCA PRIMERO TE ASESINO QUE DEJARTE A NARUTO_KUN ADEMAS EL ME PREFIERE A MI NO VES QUE SOY MAS BELLA- le respondió la furiosa pelirroja justo antes de que ambas volvieran al ataque, Naruto miro a Mikoto quien con miedo en sus ojos relato lo ocurrido hacia un rato

Flash back inicia

En la mansión Ishura las chicas se reunían para la comida cuando la siempre enviada Yugao arribo acompañada de una hermosa mujer pelirroja de generosas proporciones, viéndola bien uno podría notar como su físico era semejante por no decir idéntico al de la rubia ojimiel que en este momento entrecerraba sus ojos con molestia mirando a la recién llegada -hola chicas es un placer conocer a mi nueva familia- todas tuvieron una gota en la nuca mientras Tayuya toaba la palabra –no me digas que tu también has estado con Naruto_kun y estas enamorada de el que diablos le pasa con las mujeres tetonas que no pude solo decir no- todas tuvieron una gota aun mas grande cuando Mei se empezó a reír al tomar aquel comentario cono una rara mezcla de broma y cumplido –bueno pues si lo amo y no me importa compartido aunque no esperaba tantas mi Naruto_kun debe ser todo un semental para poder tenerlas a todas contentas- dijo con una mirada soñadora al recordar su intimo encuentro con el rubio ojiazul que la cautivo –llámenme Mei, Mei Terumi aunque pronto seré Ishura jejeje- se rió de lo lindo mientras la rutia ojimiel apretaba los puños y se rodeaba de un aura furiosa y vengativa.

–¡Terumi! Ni creas que tendrás a Naruto_kun pelirroja descarada- dijo la furiosa Tsunade haciendo a Mei mirarle y preguntar su nombre –Tsunade Ishura pero antes era Senju- dijo con orgullo mientras Mei se le acercaba a toda prisa con una libreta en la mano – oh cielos eres mi heroína me darías tu autógrafo- pregunto casi como una niña ante su estrella favorita haciendo que las gotas de todas las demás crecieran aun mas –gracias por el autógrafo valdrá mucho ahora que te arranque esos falsos implantes Senju- la pelirroja cambio de nuevo de actitud imitando a la rubia furiosa –estas son reales no como esas absurdas y falsas cosas tuyas- de inmediato se soltaron en una pelea verbal sobre cual de ellas tenia los pechos mas grande y naturales mientras todas las miraba confundidas –kasan tu sensei siempre es así- pregunto Kasumi a la ojivioleta que solo negó y suspiro esa actitud era nueva –con esto no llegaremos a ningún lado mejor luchemos Senju y la ganadora será la que ocupe su lugar en la cama de Naruto_kun cada noche- la ojimiel estuvo descuero lo que obvio hizo saltar a todas las demás pero una sola mirada asesina de esas dos basto para callarlas, en ese momento dio inicio una titanica y ancestral lucha entre las ultimas mujeres Senju y Terumi.

Flash back fin

El rubio tenia una gota en su nuca ante la curiosa historia y las dos mujeres no dejaban de tratar de matarse derribando un costado de la casa –lo siento mi señor no pude detenerlas cuando atrape a la pelirroja uso su lava para fundir mi cristal y volver a plear – dijo la deprimida Guren mientras el rubio suspiraba preguntándose donde rayos estaban las poderosas bijus cuando hacían falta, ellas de hecho estaban en el tejado que aun se sostenía a pesar de los daños a uno de los costados del primer piso de la casa –**apuesto 1000 a Mei, ella no va a perder**- dijo la segura Katara mientras miraba la pelea –**es verdad su lava es muy superior yo apuesto 1000 mas a su favor**- apoyo Hitomi a su hermana de 3 colas mientras Rei negaba con la cabeza –**por favor Tsunade atravesó mi escudo con un solo golpe yo voy 1000 a su favor**- dijo la ojidorada aun recordando ese tremendo golpe que recibió de parte de la rubia Senju –**es mas que obvio que Tsunade no se rendirá nunca quien sabe cuantos años paso hasta que tuvo relaciones de nuevo y quedo encantada con Naruto_kun yo apoyo a Rei voy 1000 con Tsunade**- dijo Natsumi mientras Shineko miraba a las mujeres alentándolas a esperar al rubio y arrancarse la ropa para luchar en lodo y excitar al rubio tanto que les hiciera el amor a las 3, todas tuvieron una gota en su nuca ante semejantes ideas.

Finalmente el rubio perdió la paciencia y decidió intervenir se desvaneció en un zumbido estático, las mujeres se lanzaron golpes con todas sus fuerzas pero nunca llegaron a su destino ahí sobre el campo de batalla el rubio aparecido de la nada sostenía sus puños mientras su instinto asesino se escapa lentamente de su cuerpo –basta de peleas, yo nunca elegiría a una por sobre la otra las dos son hermosas y poderosas a ambas las amo y puedo gritarlo si eso quieren, así que dejen este pleito y por favor ya no se insulten mas que siendo honesto ambas tiene el mismo tamaño de busto y los dos son naturales yo doy fe de ello- las dos enrojecieron al comprender la naturaleza de esa comprobación, y bajaron los brazos dando por terminada su lucha.

Pronto todo mundo escuchaba la explicación de Mei de ser la nueva embajadora de Kiri y de que se hospedaría junto a su adorado Naruto que claro no la rechazo nunca, bueno en eso no había problemas el asunto era la casa, miraron fijamente como poco a poco las tejas se caían del techo mientras el enorme hueco que alguna vez fue un muro dejaba ver el interior de la casa, mas los árboles arrancados y las piscinas de lava aun caliente hicieron al rubio suspirar –va a necesitar muchos clones para reparar esto- dijo mirando a las apenadas mujeres cuando de pronto una distraída Shineko se cayo del techo mientras sus hermanas discutían –**nada de eso el dinero es nuestro Tsunade la iba a noquear con ese golpe**- alego Natsumi mientras la ojidorada asentía detrás de ella – **por favor hermana las dos sabemos que Mei iba a eludir el golpe y que la atraparía con su lava a esa distancia el dinero es legítimamente nuestro**- Katara asintió mientras el pleito continuaba, la ceja del rubio bailo nerviosa mientras trataba de calmarse –USTEDES MONTON DE BIJUS EN VEZ DE DETENERLAS SE PUSIERON A APOSTAR- no funciono estaba mas que molesto con las 5 mujeres que ahora mismo reían nerviosas al verlo enojado –USTEDES VAN A REPARAR TODO ESTO JUNTO A MEI Y TSUNADE ME OYEN- las 5 asintieron mansamente mientras en voz baja se echaban la culpa una a otra por ser descubiertas.

Lejos de Konoha en los bosques de la nación del fuego una chica de cabello lila leía emocionada su nuevo libro mientras su hermana mayor la miraba con curiosidad -¿Qué tanto lees Lilith?- pregunto la peliverde mientras su hermanita la miraba con un notorio sonrojo y una mirada emocionada -es una obra maestra hermana- Morrigan se le acerco y comenzó a leer a los dos renglones trato de arrebatarle el libro a Lilith –eres muy joven para leer esto- le decía mientras jalaba el libro –no es cierto tu solo lo quieres para leerlo a solas- dijo acusadora para enseguida comenzar a pelear con la sucubo mayor por el mencionado libro, al final aun en el bosque Morrigan sostenía el libro mientras Lilith en sus piernas leía junto a ella dando vuelta a las hojas, si las dos lo consideraban una obra de arte al final una nota de agradecimiento del autor un tal Jiraiya al clan Ishura que le inspiraba esta gran obra y claro un agradecimiento especial al rubio por ser su mayor fuente de inspiración, las dos se quedaron pensativas un segundo relacionando los personajes hasta que fue Morrigan quien salto -Naguto esta basado en Naruto no puedo creerlo- dijo incrédula mientras su hermana menor estaba perdida en sueños imaginando aquel día en que conoció al rubio y como en vez de marcharse el la detenía para besarla y desnudarla suavemente acariciando cada cm de su cuerpo para enseguida poseerla del mismo modo que en los libros, de su nariz goteaba algo de sangre mientras Morrigan negaba con la cabeza –necesitas mas autocontrol Lilith- dijo la sucubo mayor antes de darse la vuelta caminar un poco para estirar las piernas y que su hermana no notase la sangre que ya le salía a ella también.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen Mei llego y nos enteramos de una antigua rivalidad Senju Terumi creo que no hemos visto lo ultimo de eso, tambien el rubio tuvo sin querer unba cita con Lilith y tuvo un fugaz encuentro con Morrigan creo que ella esta ahora mas interesada y no solo para pelerar jeje y diganme se esperaban que tsunade leyera eso la verdad yo no aunque a lee lo van a matar por curiosear dicho libro, también parece que el buen jiraiya se gano dos nuevas lectoras jeje quien lo diria  
><em>La verdad me muero por ver la "lucha" de morrigan y Naruto de seguro va a ser algo mas que golpes<em> [lo dice con una sonrisa pervertida en su cara]  
>Quiza si pero aun no es momento de verla<br>_Ohh pero todos la queremos ya y que mande al cuerno a madara y su padre de cristal_ [luce molesta por lo que le dijo el autor]  
>Pues lo siento habra que esperar<br>_Lo bueno es que ahora se abre la posibilidad para un trio naruto/mei/tsuade verdad que me apoyan lectores_ [lo dice como pilitico en un atril con una enorme foro de los tres mencionados detrás de ella]  
>De donde saca esas cosas?<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal les parece la sugerencia de Shipuhime de ese trio?


	91. C90: La razon del odio

Hola a todos espero que el fin de semana halla sido bueno para ustedes  
><em>Kurai_sama por favor déjame descansar<em> [esta medio dormida y el autor la zarandea, despierta toda roja] _lo dije en voz alta?_  
>Si te he dicho que siempre hablas dormida no se porque lo preguntas<br>_Perdona es que soñaba con las cosas tan bellas que tu y tu hicimos_ [mira coqueta al autor nervioso]  
>Bueno ignoren esos comentarios por favor, ahora este capitulo es transitorio y algo corto solo 8 paginas de Word por lo que espero les guste ya que resuelve una duda que algunos creo yo tenían<br>_Yo se lo que es, nos dice el por…._ [le tapan la boca]  
>Mejor ir con los reviews antes de que ella hable de mas<p>

**sagan**: es verdad seria un buen cambio  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:que bueno que te guatara con todo y el pleito senju vs terumi y las bijus apostadoras y si guren va a tener problemas para controlar a mei, y a mas de uno le agrado lo del trio jeje  
><strong>terminex<strong>:yo opino igual lucha en la cama sii, y 2 nuevas adiciones al harem que solo crece y crece creo que perdi el control del mismo no es que me moleste jeje,y lo de que tantas se le peguen sera una compensacion por la soledad supongo  
><strong>Alucard-sama<strong>:la verdad creo que mas de uno envidia el sufrimiento de naruto con las sucubos, y creo que su casa va a ocupar mucha remodelacion  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:que bueno que te gusto y pronto sabremos la suerte de las sucubos no te apures,por cierto el pequeño ken quiere saber si tu iner quisiera jugar con el de nuevo  
><strong>Apredeitor<strong>:a esta altura creo que jiraiya sinte algo mas que orgullo por el rubio no crees  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:que bueno que te gustaron los capr lo soy tu padre a muchos les encanto, tambien que guren tuviese lo suyo y si teuch esta dando en brazo a torcer,mei es la embajadora porque no quiere estar lejos de naruto morrigan y lilit entra al juego y jiraiya tiene admiradoras nuevas quien lo diria,e cuanto a que tiene el rubio ni yo lo se  
><strong>Kankuro Cifer<strong>:creo que de hacer la serie asi seria una locura de censura jejeje,y morrigan y lilith tambien son de mis personajes favritos por eso fuerjon incluidas jeje,y no te apures ya se como controlar a shipuhime del mismo modo que el rubio castigo a guren aunque creo que le gusta,en cuanto a lo del eternal slumber tendre que averiguar como funciona pero quiza si lo uso  
><strong>dragon titanico<strong>:yo tambien espero la orgia con muchisimos clones, y sigo sin creer que la supro solo le doy otro sentido,de reviews nunca me canso, sus dscendietes ni idea de como seran,pronto se nos revelara la identidad del cristal, shipune?, y lo de las preguntas no tengo idea  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es cierto son muchas opciones,y si jiraiya esta coleccionando fans jeje,del entrenamiennto va a salir alguien temible tenlo por seguro,y la sucubo solo esperan la hora de "atacar"  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:ni idea con lo de ken pero una prueba de adn resuelve la duda no, y si solo falta una vampiresa pero ni idea de cual puede servir  
><strong>maxxuzumaki<strong>:yo le paso las felicitaciones a shipu no te apuresjeje y termina la tarea solo dedicale concentracion y se hace rapido  
><em>muchos reviews Kurai se canso por eso mismo ahora yo les digo que disfruten de la lectura<em> [ sonria amigable a los lectores]

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**saldo al capitulo 90**: mas de 519 mil palabras, **26** alertas, **58** favoritos y **507** reviews que felicidad

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 90: La razón del odio<strong>

Sanada avanzaba tranquilo por los oscuros pasillos de la guarida de akatsuki, estaba bastante satisfecho tras relajarse un poco de la mejor manera que conocía matando, a decir verdad aun le parecía escuchar los gritos y suplicas de sus victimas mientras les arrancaba la vida a hombres, mujeres, niños y ancianos por igual al ser asesinados uno tras otro por sus tecnicas de viento, no era como si alguien fuese a extrañar un pequeño poblado de agricultores con tan solo 250 personas verdad?, ahora mismo estaba tranquilo se le prometieron rivales formidables y a decir verdad ese kage de la arena aunque si era habilidoso no le represento un gran obstáculo, eso solo le causaba algo de desmotivación ya que si todos los kages tenían dicho nivel sin duda asesinarles seria demasiado fácil.

Caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos cuando diviso a una bella mujer de cabello verde e inusual atuendo, no era como si el tuviera muchos deseos de tener familia pero un buen rato nunca le desagradaba –y tu que haces aquí acaso buscas algo de diversión- le dijo con esa arrogante sonrisa mientras Morrigan simplemente se limaba las uñas, no le respondió, es mas ni siquiera lo miro cosa que solo provoco al asesino que molesto la sujeto del brazo para llamar su atención, velozmente la sucubo giro zafándose y conectando una poderosa patada al costado de su cabeza que Sanada bloqueo con dificultad, sin duda ella era sumamente veloz y muy peligrosa a corta distancia –valla pero si no eres solo un rostro bonito, me pregunto si debo asesinarte o solo violarte – dijo con esa sonrisa delgada y asesina en su cara mientras la sucubo elegante y ciertamente orgullosa de su poder lo miraba como basura –todos los hombres son iguales, unos bastardos que no saben cual es su lugar- estaba enojada y lista para pelear contra Sanada y demostrarle que la mejor de las sucubo, una demonio reconocida por su basto poder capaz de rivalizar contra algunos de los demonios mas poderosos no era alguien con quien jugar –basta ustedes dos, estamos del mismo bando Sanada ven aquí y tu Morrigan espera mi señor desea hablar contigo- indico el enmascarado deteniendo el combate mientras Sanada entraba al salón del cristal y la peliverde molesta lo miraba fijamente –(arrogante e irrespetuoso los hombres como el me dan asco)- pensó la peliverde entes de sentarse ya tenia una idea de que era lo que deseaba hablar el cristal y tenia que idear que decir todo mientras Lilith como siempre estaba en busca del rubio que últimamente estaba muy presente en los sueños de ambas hermanas que comúnmente degeneraban de una lucha a muerte a una "lucha" cuerpo a cuerpo.

En el interior del salón se hallaban como siempre Madara pero en esta ocasión Minato y Pain acompañaban a los presentes –**ha llegado el momento de ir por el 5 colas, pero según la información reunida por Zetsu el ha regresado a iwa**- dijo con esa voz sepulcral y lúgubre el cristal brillante –no tiene sentido se supone que el dejo la aldea porque no lo trataban bien, porque regresaría- pregunto Pain a nadie en particular mientras como siempre Sanada abría la boca, -creo que es obvio, se entero de que el yonbi fue capturado, le dio miedo y regreso como gallina a su aldea- bueno no estaba tan lejos de la verdad en esta ocación, -**es cierto por eso mismo Minato, tu y Sanada iran a Iwa**- el rostro del hombre originario de aquella isla se ilumino ante la posibilidad de volver a combatir contra verdaderos oponentes y no solo agricultores que no le ofrecían mucho reto.

-**escuchen bien, Minato y Sanda crearan la distracción mientras Hidan y Kakuzu capturan al jinchuriki**- el nombrar al contenedor los puños del hombre rubio se apretaron co fuerza detalle notado por Sanada aunque ese no menciono nada, -**Kisame, Deidara y Sasori buscaran al seis colas, si es posible que lo capturen; en cuanto a ti Madara y considerando que los rumores de la desaparición de Yonbi no tardaran en llegar a la aldea de la hoja quiero que vallas a Kumo y encuentres al 8 colas, averigua todo lo que puedas de el para que podamos captúrale se supone que es el hermano del raikage por lo que es posible tenga mucha seguridad aun si que nuestras operaciones sean del todo conocidas, ahora muévanse**- todos salieron del recinto mientras la peliverde ingresaba como siempre para sostener una conversación privada –**ahora puedes decirme donde has andado Morrigan**- pregunto curioso a la sucubo que se limito a levantar los hombros desinteresada –he andado por ahí ya me conoces estuve encerrada siglos, no esperaras que me quede encerrada de nuevo cuando puedo andar por ahí- respondió desinteresada mente mientras el cristal como siempre emanaba un poco mas de su poder en un burdo intento de someter a la peliverde a el –trabajo para ti mientras no encuentre algo mejor que hacer te di mi palabra y la cumpliré, pero eso no significa que puedes tratar de controlarme piedra parlante, debes saber esto y que se te quede bien grabado, no existe humano o demonio masculino que pueda controlar la mente de un sucubo por lo que deja de intentarlo que me vas a producir una jaqueca ahora si me disculpas quisiera tomar algo de comer y después quizá dormir un poco- sin decir mas abandono el salón dejando al cristal pensativo, se suponía que una sucubo sometida es leal hasta la muerte pero por lo visto el control mental estaba fuera de la cuestión bueno no era como si el la necesitara mucho en realidad, -(imbecil tratar de controlarme a mi quien se cree, lo bueno es que ya encontré algo mucho mas interesante en que ocuparme jejeje)- pensaba la mujer peliverde mientras caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa en la cara pensando en cierto rubio de ojos azules.

En otro lugar de la guarida oscura un hombre no dejaba de mirara Minato sin dejar pasar aquella reacción al entrarse de la búsqueda de otro jinchuriki –(me pregunto que le pasara a ese tipo)- pensaba Sanada mientras el rubio mayor se perdía en sus recuerdos.

Flash back inicia

En un bosque pequeño un niño rubio de ojos azules de no mas de 6 años corría sin descanso detrás de su presa, un conejo, le prometió a su madre que el atraparía la cena aunque claro no contaba con que la cena de hecho buscaría escapar, por eso mismo ahora el pequeño Minato corría por el bosque en busca del escurridizo animal, finalmente y tras corretearlo mucho obtuvo un claro resultado –rayos ya se escapo el conejo- dijo el triste y apesadumbrado niño mientras se enfilaba de regreso a su casa ni hablar de nuevo tendría que soportar las verduras que tanto detestaba todo por no poder capturar algo de carne, a la distancia viajeros y refugiados corrían de las batallas, la guerra se acercaba a toda prisa a esta pequeña aldea en la nación del fuego, que hasta este momento vivía sumida en su propio mundo en paz y tranquilidad, era una pena que no fuera a durar.

A la distancia en el centro del pueblo ninjas de la aldea de la roca asesinaban a diestra y siniestra civiles en la búsqueda de posibles espías o ninjas de la hoja, los gritos de piedad y suplicas de ayuda resonaban en los bosques llegando hasta el pequeño niño rubio que asustado corría hacia su casa para decirle a su padre, alguna vez ese hombre fue un ninja de la aldea de hoja pero al quedar embarazada su esposa se dedico por completo a su familia y se retiro del servicio activo adoptando la vida del agricultor, el pequeño niño rubio llego deprisa solo para ver a su padre serio y con una expresión firme mirando al bosque –Minato entra a la casa con tu madre- el pequeño no cuestiono y corrió a los brazos de su madre quien en el segundo piso miraba por la ventana lo que ocurría, de entre los árboles emergió un ninja mayor de unos 40 años y de expresión serena con algunas marcas de viejas batallas en sus brazos, Minato con total admiración vio a su padre a través de la ventana atacar al enemigo sin dudar, fueron poderosos ataques de viento que iluminaban los ojos del niño pero el molesto oponente pronto se vio rodeado de una misteriosa energía naranjosa que dibujaba 5 colas a su espalda, si se trataba de un jinchuriki, un solo movimiento del hombre basto para que este asesinara al padre del joven rubio sin mayor esfuerzo, entonces se enfilo a la casa don de la mujer escondió al pequeño en un armario.

Fue un trauma demasiado grande para el niño el de ver a su madre resistirse y ser golpeada mientras su ropa era arrancada y la violaban si parar una y otra vez, es un hecho conocido que los jinchurikis suelen poseer cantidades de energía inusualmente grandes, al final tras horas de sexo forzado gemidos de placer escapan de la mujer quien se sometía a los deseos de su cuerpo poco importo que Minato mirara pronto ella gemía gustosa incitando al hombre a poseerla con mas fuerza y fiereza, toda la noche lo único que Minato pudo oír eran los gemidos de su madre mientras ese hombre, ese jinchuriki, ese monstruo la poseía sin descanso; al amanecer ella estaba por completo rendida a el, al final sin compasión alguna el la degolló alejándose de ahí y dejando al desconsolado rubio –los jinchurikis son monstruos que merecen morir- fue todo lo que dijo el pequeño rubio antes de partir al bosque en busca de ayuda, no la encontró y vago por los amplios espacios boscosos hasta que cierto día casi dos meses después termino a las puertas de una aldea, la aldea de Konoha, fue rescatado por ninjas amigos y colocado en el orfanato, pronto expresos su deseos al sandaime de ser ninja para ayudar a la aldea cosa que enorgulleció al hombre que concedió su deseo, fueron un par de años solitarios donde se gano la admiración de todos por su gran talento pero siempre se mantuvo alejado de todos hasta que escucho una platica entre el sandaime y la ya anciana mujer del shodaime, al parecer un jinchuriki nuevo llegaría a la aldea de la hoja, de inmediato dolorosos recuerdos afloraron y sus deseos de venganza colmaron su mente, se llamaba Kushina, o eso escucho, a los poco días una niña pelirroja se unió a la academia y el rubio lo supo en cuanto escucho su nombre –(ella es un monstruo como el que mato a mis padres, ella tiene que pagar)- pensó el aun dolido rubio ya ideando ideas de venganza y traición, aunque claro nuca espero tomarla como esposa a decir verdad siempre le agrado mas la coquetería y disposición de la chica Haruno pero si deseaba una venganza necesitaría poder; con estudio ideo la forma de separar alma y poder pero claro todo dependía de arrancarle el demonio a su "esposa" fue divertido dormir con ella pero ahora gestaba a su hijo aunque quien sabe si era suyo quizá ella era de hecho la mujer del demonio en interior y ese bebe era de hecho de el no lo sabia y no le importaba pero como lograr lo que buscaba –creo que yo puedo ayudarte- dijo un hombre enmascarado a un costado de Minato recién el nombrado Yondaime –mi nombre es Madara y yo te ayudare a conseguir el poder de Kyubi- dijo el enmascarado y lo demás fue historia

Flash back fin

De regreso a la aldea de Konoha Naruto estaba ahora mismo comiendo tranquilamente en la sala un pequeño refrigerio mientras el sonido del trabajo incesante de las chicas reinaba a decir verdad sintió ganas de ayudarlas pero se arrepintió ellas necesitaban aprender la lección –Naruto_kun podemos hablar- el rubio giro el rostro para toparse con la siempre sonríete Tsume mirándolo con algo de seriedad eso no era bueno –claro Tsume_chen que ocurre- la mujer antiguamente Inuzuka tomo asiento frente al rubio mientras este la miraba fijamente en espera de sus palabras –Yurako, Ran y Reiko te gusta, lo sabemos los dos por lo que no veo necesidad de andar con rodeos, Naruto_kun quiero decirte que ellas mueren por ser tus perras, y se que a tu te mueres por poseerlas, las chicas y yo hemos platicado y sabemos que para alguien como tu con tanta "energía sexual" contenida es difícil satisfacerte solo con nosotras sin importar cuantas seamos, por eso mismo estamos felices de decirte que cuanta mujer desees será bienvenida al clan sean 3, 5 o 100 no importa mientras nos ames a todas por igual y nos des tu amor cuando lo consideres necesario, por eso mismo soy yo quien dice esto, todas por igual exceptuando a tus bijus claro esta, aceptamos nuestro rol como tus perras y tu posición de alfa por lo que yo te digo si deseas a esas tres ve y somételas Naruto_kun, que la manada estará contenta de tener nuevas hermanas- el rubio francamente estaba impresionado por el grado de solemnidad y seriedad de las palabras de Tsume mas aun cuando levanto la vista y vio a la mayoría de las chicas asentir algunas rojas y otras solo sonrientes –a todas las amo por igual y eso no cambiara nunca pero el que digan eso es muerta de que al fin están aprendiendo a compartir lo que me hace muy feliz mis bellas mujeres- dijo el rubio afortunado mientras todas sonreían por sus palabras –pero eso si Naruto_kun tienes que tomarme y mostrarme porque eres mi alfa- dijo la mujer de marcas en el rostro con un tono muy segmente lo que desato el pleito de nuevo, si iban a ser compartidas y pero no se pueden pedir milagros instantáneos verdad.

El rubio cedicio salir de la casa mientras como siempre Guren imponía el orden, fue fácil para Naruto escabullirse mientras ellas se aplastaban las unas a las otras y pensar que dijeron serian competidas pero claro decir y hacer eran cosas muy diferentes –hola Naruto_kun- el rubio sonriente se dio la vuelta para encontrase con Lilith era curioso últimamente se la topaba mucho pero bueno no era como si la chica lo estuviera acosando verdad –hola Lilith_chan oye me acompañas a comer algo de ramen- la pequeña sucubo accedió de inmediato y tomo al rubio del brazo quien solo sonrío ante el gesto de la chica, mientras todo mundo los miraba la mayoría con envidia algunos a la chica y todos los varones al rubio, era un día como cualquier otro; de regreso a la mansión Ishura una de las mujeres se escabullía de Guren adentrándose en el cuarto del rubio, era por todas sabido que la usuaria de cristal no entraba ahí si no estaba el rubio por eso mismo era un genial escondite, se atrinchero a un costado de la cama escuchando a su rastreadora ir y venir –cuando te encuentre lo pagaras- amenazo desde el pasillo y ella suspiro ahora estaba atrapada ahí, la curiosidad la hizo abrir los cajones del rubio topándose con un conocido y odiado libro de pastas naranjas- valla no tenia idea de que a Naruto_kun le gustaba leer esto- se dijo a si misma sin saber que la dueña del mismo en este momento quería matar a Le por perder su adorado libro pero eso era otro asunto, sus ojos aburridos enfocaban al libro de vez en cuando y resignándose lo tomo –no puedo creer que valla a leer esto- lo tomo y comenzó a leer; de regreso con Naruto el mismo ahora se despedía de la siempre sonriente Lilith que se alejaba corriendo a toda prisa argumentando algo sobre comprar algo que necesitaba, el rubio la dejo ir y se enfilo a la oficina de Sarutobi en busca de algo interesante que hacer, por su parte el sujeto de la librería estaba en shock cuando apareció –quiero llevar esto- dijo la sonriente Lilith cargando los 50 libros de la serie icha icha entre las sagas originales, las ediciones ilustradas y un par de ediciones de oro y plata sin contar claro con todos los volúmenes de "tormenta de pasión" el sujeto sonrío nervioso o la chica le iba a regalar esto a alguien muy afortunado o era una completa pervertida; de regreso a la mansión Ishura Guren tomaba algo de te con todas las mujeres colgando del techo junto a Tayuya bueno todas menos una que ahora mismo miraba molesta el libro naranja –esta libro es…es…es tan obsceno, tan sucio, tan pervertido… que no tengo idea de porque no puedo dejar de leerlo- y lo volvió a abrir y a leer estaba casi a la mitad cuando sus ojos rojos viajaban párrafo por párrafo, si la reina de hielo maestra del genjutsu Kureai había descubierto que esos odiados libros le gustaban y se sentía tan pervertida…pero aun así continuaba leyendo.

De regreso con los akatsukis ahora mismo y tras un viaje corto todo gracias al desplazamiento dimensional de Madara Sanada y Minato se hallaban frente a Iwa a una distancia mas que segura –bien como quieres hacer esto- pregunto Sanada mientras Minato se esfumaba en un relámpago dorado volando a la aldea de la roca, un par de segundos después un colosal tornado giro con violencia arrojando ninjas y puestos comerciales al viento –un enfoque directo eh?, me agrada la idea- Sanada se movió envuelto en viento contra la muralla frontal, los ninjas de la roca corrían en busca del enemigo que giraba sin control en el centro de la avenida principal, en ese momento la puerta frontal se despedazo cuando un colosal dragón de viento golpeo con fuerza arrasando todo y asesinando unos cuantos ninjas en el proceso –que bien mas victimas jajajaja- se rió malévolo justo antes de que sus brazos se volvieran enormes cuchillas de aire mientras se lanzaba contra los ninjas a una asombrosa velocidad, la sangre mancho las calles de piedra mientras la risa de Sanada inundaba el ambiente; lejos de el Minato detenía su ataque para lanzar pequeñas balas de aire a sus atacantes todo mientras se movía de un lado a oto envuelto en el destello amarillo.

En la oficina de Tsuchukage un hombre ya anciano de nariz bulbosa y bastante bajo de estatura escuchaba el reporte de los daños ante este ataque traicionero, sus ninjas estaban cayendo como moscas ante ese sujeto que entre carcajadas los desmembraba o simplemente degollaba todo sin dejar de reír ante el baño de sangre, por si fuera poco el exyondaime estaba en la aldea derrumbando todo a base de rasengan y jutsus masivos de viento –déjame ir abuelo yo derrotare a esos invasores-dijo una chica de cabello corto y negro vistiendo el uniforme regular jounin –no Kurotsuchi es un oponente nivel kage por lo que se necesita un kage para enfrentarle- dijo el hombre despojándose de sus ropas tradicionales e irguiéndose listo para luchar mientras la gran ventana a su espalda se abría se veía tan heroico mientras el viento balanceaba su cabello gris –auch mi espalda- se quejo el hombre tomándose de la base de la misma mientras todos tenían una gota en su nuca, -busquen a Han que el se haga cargo del otro tipo, Minato es mío- y sin dar mayores indicaciones despego al viento, maravillosas ventajas del elemento polvo que le permitía volar.

-ya lo escucharon vallan por Han- los ninjas obedecieron mientras la quica se quedaba en la oficina mirando a su abuelo aproximarse al rubio desertor de la hoja –(ten mucho cuidado abuelo)- pensó la ojinegra mientras miraba al hombre llegar con el rubio; -¡que haces aquí Minato!- grito el tsuchikage mientras el rubio lo miraba fijamente –Onoki pensé que ya te habías muerto pero vine a divertirme un poco- la sonrisa malvada en el rostro del rubio acabo las pocas posibilidades de un arreglo –si tanto deseas morir yo te asesinare anda sígueme fuera de la aldea para luchar tranquilos- indico el kage mientras el rubio lo miraba fijamente –porque piensas que renunciaría a mi ventaja de los civiles- Minato de nuevo giro elevando personas por todos lados gritando de dolor mientras el poderoso tornado destrozaba todo a su paso y lanzaba personas como proyectiles contra el tsuchikage que miraba horrorizado como su pueblo era empleado como arma en su contra –maldito seas Minato…Jinton: osoroshi kumiai (elemento polvo: unión formidable)- una colosal esfera de polvo comprimido apareció flotando sobre Onoki antes de lanzarse contra el tornado desintegrándolo por completo y clavándose en el suelo con gran fuerza –Futon: gokei katto (elemento viento: corte total)- aplaudió bajo el viejo hombre el atacante rubio lanzando una onda afilada de viento que corto todo a su paso Onoki incluido pero el hombre solo se desbalago en una nube de polvo –(el no bromea ese ataque era letal un segundo mas y me asesina)- pensó Onoki sobre uno de los tejados viendo su copia ser destruida –escapar no sirve- se dio la vuelta alarmado solo para toparse con Minato casi sobre el con una brillante esfera azul sobre su mano –rasengan- lo clavo justo en el torso de onoki haciéndolo volar por el tremendo golpe hasta atravesar un muro quedando dentro de la casa derruida con su pecho sumamente adolorido, apenas respiraba bien sin duda una o dos costillas se rompieron –maldito bastardo- murmuro Onoki mientras se reincorporaba escupiendo algo de sangre.

A las afueras de la aldea el mencionado Han fue emboscado por dos extraños tipos mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad a la aldea, era muy raros sobre todo el de la mascara parecía estar todo lleno de suturas pero también era capaz de utilizar de alguna manera todos los elementos y por si fuese poco ese otro tipo de sonrisa tétrica esgrimiendo esa rara guadaña –quítense de mi camino ahora mismo- dijo el ninja de la roca mientras los hombres sonreían sobretodo el de la guadaña –jajajaja lo siento estupido pero nunca volverás a iwa bueno no vivo jajaja- sus risas escandalosas delataban su posición a los ninjas que corrían en busca del jinchuriki, -basta de juegos Hidan su apoyo se acerca mejor acabemos d una vez que no quiero tener que comprar un traje nuevo como la otra vez- dijo el tacaño Kakuzu mientras dos extrañas mascaras envueltas en millones de hilos se desprendían de sus espalda con vivos azulados y rojos, se abrieron de golpe y de una emergió un violento soplo de viento mientras la otra escupía un mar de fuego, se unieron formando una marea ígnea que fundía todo a su paso mientras Han se envolvía en el chakra de Gobi, apenas logro soportar el ataque cuando de entre las ya extiguientes flamas apareció Hidan balanceando su arma de manera experta mientras Han respondía usando kunais para oponer resistencia –aggg- se quejo el jinchuriki cuando el arma de sujeto peliblanco hirió su hombro se alejo mas que sonriente con la sangre en su arma –hazlo de una vez- el hombre peliblanco lamió la sangre de manera grotesca mientras su cuerpo se volvía en su integridad negro con marcas blancas asemejando sus huesos, saco un kunai y con una sonrisa demente se apuñalo el vientre con fuerza –AAAAHHHHH- Han se doblo sangrando profusamente de la herida en su estomago mientras los tipos se le acercaban –llévatelo yo le dejare un mensaje a nuestros perseguidores-, Hidan mascullo una serie de insultos por tener que cargar al sangrante Jinchuriki que por la perdida estaba casi inconciente, los ninjas de iwa vislumbraron al trío de hombre y corrieron con mas velocidad mientras las mascaras de Kakuzu emergían de nuevo, un colosal tornado de fuego rugió poderoso mientras eran calcinados por el sorpresivo y demoledor ataque.

Sanada estaba sobre un tejado con un sendero de al menos 60 muertos tras de el entre shinobis y civiles, sangre goteaba de sus manos mientras un pobre genin lo miraba aterrado acercándose a el, segundos atrás lo vio destrozar a su maestro y amigos de manera brutal y avasalladora, el tornado de fuego rugió y Sanada lo vio a la distancia –valla parece que te salvo la campana mocoso- se alejo tras la confirmación de la captura del jinchuriki -¡no iras a ningún lado maldito!- rigieron molestos cerca de 15 ninjas todos chunin a espaldas de Sanada que los miraba divertido –creo que les dejare una linda despedida- su sonrisa malévola calo en los huesos de los chunin que se lanzaron desesperados en la búsqueda de vengar a sus amigos y familiares pero las manos de Sanada fueron mucho mas veloces que su desesperado ataque –Futon: ryu no iki satsujin –sha (elemento viento: aliento asesino del dragón)- lanzo sus manos al frente donde apareció un segundo la cabeza furiosa del un reptil de viento que abrió el hocico lanzando un anafaga demasiado violenta que atrapo a los chunin destrozándolos junto con los edificios a su paso, la devastación era mas que evidente cuando los restos mutilados caían del cielo mientras Sanada se alejaba con una gran sonrisa homicida en su cara –adoro mi trabajo jajajajajajaja- sus risas resonaron entre la muerte y la destrucción

Minato se movía a toda velocidad con su famoso hirashin eludiendo las serpientes de polvo de Onoki, era una gran ventaja que los sellos del jutsus estuvieran por todo iwa desde la anterior guerra, con facilidad esquivaba todo ataque del tschikage que si bien competiría con el en podré la velocidad era otra cosa sus ataques eran demasiado lentos y nunca lograrían atraparlo –(nunca creí que tendría que hacer esto en la aldea, a quien quede atrapado por favor perdóneme)- MInato fue sorpresivamente apresado por una de las serpientes de arena mientras en el cielo un cubo extraño aparecía en las manos de Onoki, .abuelo no puede ser- dijo Kurostuchi al ver el demoledor ataque de su kage y familiar mas cercano –Jinton: genkai hakuri no jutsu (elemento polvo: jutsu del desprendimiento del muro primitivo)- lanzo el cubo contra Minato mientras este se volvía colosal aplastando todo con una fuerza demoledora destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que debajo de el solo quedo el polvo de lo que alguna vez fue el centro de Iwa, el el rostro de Onoki se apreciaba el pesar por tener que emplear algo tan destructivo en su aldea sabiendo que con algo así muchos civiles fallecieron pero al menos su enemigo fue abatido –no esta mal Onoki- el kage y su nieta ya mas cercana miraban aterrados como Minato se alzaba alejado de la zona de impacto solo con la herida en la pierna –no es tan fácil atraparme, y ahora tendrás el honor de ser el primero en probar esto- alzo la mano sobre su cabeza mientras su rasengan se formaba pero enseguida un poderoso chakra negro apareció en el infectando a la esfera azulada volviéndola una bola sombría y que emitía una intensa sensación de muerte –Shi no rasengan ( bola espiral de la muerte creo)- se movió en un destello amarillo y golpeo a Onoki con ese extraño jutsu corrompido.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito el tsuchikage con todas sus fuerzas mientras su cuerpo era envuelto en el poderoso jutsu asesino, todo su cuerpo ardía y dolía como si cada fibra de su ser estuviese siendo desgarrada por perros salvajes mientras su interior era golpeado y retorcido sin piedad alguna, Onoki salio despedido contra su nieta quien trato de atraparle pero la fuerza los mando a ambos al suelo –creo que se me paso la mano con el viejo, pero que se le va a hacer- MInato desapareció en un destello amarillo mientras Kurotsuchi miraba el cuerpo sangrante y de ojos casi en blanco de su Abuelo mientras la sangre escurria de su boca y nariz sin detenerse –abuelo…respóndeme… Abuelo…Abuelo… ¡ABUELOOOO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas entre los escombros de la lucha.

* * *

><p>Termino el capitulo; como vimos ya sabes las razones de ser de cierto rubio, y vimos que Sanada es un demente total que al parecer no se llevara nada bien con cierta sucubo, también que tal el discursito de tsume, y claro el rubio anduvo como siempre sin hacer nada mientras Kurenai descubría una pasión que no sabia que tenia jejeje pueden creerlo, y si Han esta en poder de akatsuki nunca subestimen el factor sorpresa ni el dos contra uno, y si Minato tiene un nuevo rasengan ahora la pregunta mas importante ¿ira a morir Onoki?<br>_Espero que el viejito no se muera me cae bien con esas escenas de sus dolores de espalda jejeje_ [ mira al autor sonriente]  
>Es cierto es cómico pero no se que le ira a pasar hasta el siguiente cap<br>_Bueno hay que esperar pero dime si me dejas hacerlo porfa_ [ mira al autor con ojos de cachorrito]  
>Ok hazlo, espero no arrepentirme<br>_Gracias, miren Kurai me ha dejado preguntarles como desean el siguiente lemon he aquí las opciones: 1) trío Naruto/tsunade/mei, 2)accion con las 3 Inuzukas nuevas, 3) sesion de "castigo" con Guren y Kurayami decidan publico conocedor jajaja aunque si eligen el trío creo que necesitare ayuda de una amiga para inspirar a Kurai oh bueno la llamare de una vez_ [se aleja para buscar un telefono]  
>Creo que me metí en un gran lío<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: cual de las 3 opciones apoyan


	92. C91: Un grito de auxilio

Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo para todos aquellos a quienes les gusta leer este fanfic  
><em>Yo creo que lo que les gusta es la sangre y el lemon quizá mas el ultimo<em> [lo dice con pose pensativa]  
>Sabes que no todo mundo es un pervertido como tu verdad<br>_Mira quien lo dice el señor que practica conmigo antes de escribir_ [le sonríe coqueta mientras el autor se apena]  
>Creo que nunca le ganare bueno espero les guste este cap donde sabremos que paso con Onoki, bueno vas tu<br>_Esperamos que disfruten de su lectura despues de los reviews claro esta jeje_ [sonrie amistosa]

**Kankuro Cifer**:ok esa explicacion si que es clara y no se si se le pueda usar quiza para algo posterior si pero si lo usa en combate ella gana y el rubio se muere y ahi termina el fic no crees, y creeme no eres el unico que elige a las inuzuka  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:el duscurso fue de mi partes favoritas tambien, y yo tambien deseo que onoki no se muera, y si vimos un poco el porque minato es como es y tomo nota votas por las inuzuka  
><strong>Silber D Wolf<strong>:me alegra que pienses eso y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo para que lo disfrutes  
><strong>Kentanaka1350<strong>:yo tambien espero que viva y no te apues las contis de este fic suelen llegar rapido  
><strong>Apredeitor<strong>:es verdad sanada podria ser mas violento pero hasta ahora no ha peleado enserio nunca aunque tu sugerencia es practica y lo de los trios jeje si verdad los tres estarian buenos  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: no te apures que naruto tarde o temprano lo hara pagara a su futura sucubo jeje,esa es parte de la razon aun hay mas cosas de fondo,no se que te impresiona si en el manga pain arraso con konoha el solo,y tu voto ha sido contado jeje  
><strong>sgan<strong>:seria interesante verlo castigando a esad sos no?  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es cierto se me esta haciedo costumbre, jeje tienes razon y asi sirve que liman asperezas no te parece,si lilith esta mas cerca de el que su hermana aunque dudo que el la rechaze, y tomo en cuanta tu opinio gracias  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:s cierto son buenas opciones lo pensare, en cuanto a lo de minato esa es la razon raiz todo se complico al crecer y le dieron mas mtivos pero eso sera para despues, tu voto ha sido contado y con respecto a las pelirrojas tenia planeado algtipo madre intruyendo a la hija jeje  
><em>Kurai para variar se canso por lo que yo les deseo que disfruten de la lectura de este nuevo capitulo<em> [sonrie muy amistosa]

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 91: Un grito de auxilio<strong>

Kisame, Deidara y Sasori avanzaban a toda velocidad por las costas del país del agua persiguiendo a su blanco, el jinchuriki del seis colas por alguna razón que no les intereso conocer había desertado de la aldea de la niebla y ahora mismo escapaba de ellos, no era como si les tuviese miedo claro que no el problema era su superioridad numérica y la presencia de Kisame el tan comúnmente nombrado "biju sin cola" que ahora mismo le estaba dando caza, por ese mismo motivo Utakata escapaba de ellos como si no hubiese un mañana que de hecho de ser capturado no habria –solo esta huyendo déjenme detenerlo con algo de mi bello arte- dijo el molesto Deidara, en este momento podría estar sobrevolando la zona pero no tenia que correr como cualquier ninja porque eso delataría su presencia en la aldea de kiri que de hecho no estaba tan lejos aunque el insistía que con toda esa niebla no verían nada su idea fue de nuevo rechazada por Kisame y Sasori, -se a donde va no dejen de perseguirlo tomare un atajo- y el hombre azulado desapareció por el bosque cortando camino para interceptar a su blanco.

De regreso a Konoha Naruto caminaba bastante fastidiado al no conseguir una misión interesante pero eso si poder bromear un poco con el pobre Sarutobi que de nuevo fue sorprendido con su esposa en las piernas, desde luego eso solo fomento muchas bromas de parte del rubio Ishura que salio de ahí tras conseguir un buen regaño cortesía del Hokague, avanzaba bastante fastidiado y aburrido cuando pudo apreciar a cierta rubia seria y fría caminando a las zonas de entrenamiento –Hola Samui_chan- saludo Naruto acercándose a ella, como siempre no mostró reacción alguna o eso pensarían las personas pero no el rubio, el estaba seguro de que a ella le alegraba topárselo a solas, sus ojos brillaron un poco, una poco visible sonrisa apareció en su cara y un sonrojo tan tenue adorno sus blancas mejillas, Naruto estaba seguro de que aunque no lo demostrara ella estaba bastante feliz de verlo –Hola Naruto_kun que haces por aquí- pregunto la chica de cabello corto y prominentes atributos frontales, la respuesta del rubio fue directa y sincera estaba aburrido y andaba en busca de algo que hacer por lo que cuestiono a Samui de su dirección y de lo que hacia –iba a entrenar un poco con mi espada no quiero perder practica y que Karui me supere- el rubio sonrió al recordar a la chica pelirroja y malhumorada que siempre se ofendía por los comentarios de Omoi siendo honestos esa relación se le figuraba un poco a la que el sostenía con la pelirosada –te gustaría tener un compañero- dijo el rubio sonriente a la espera de una aceptación, la rubia lo miro fijamente antes de desviar la mirada con un sonrojo aun mas visible en sus mejillas –si, seria maravilloso que entrenaras conmigo- sin decir mas el rubio marcho junto a Samui a los campos de entrenamiento.

De regreso a la devastada Iwa, los ninjas recogían los restos de sus shinobis caídos a manos del sanguinario Sanada, mas de uno sentía ganas de vomitar ante la visión de trozos de carne humana regados por todos lados con cuerpos mutilados, mas de uno se desmayo; en otra zona los ninjas recolectaban los cuerpos de los civiles atrapados bajo los escombros todos bajo los brutales ataques de sus invasores que aparentemente solo aparecieron para destruir la aldea pero lo mas preocupante en este momento era la situación de su anciano líder; en el hospital uno de los pocos lugares no devastados una extremadamente preocupada Kurotsuchi caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo en busca de liberar tensión mientras lo médicos atendían a su herido abuelo, pudo ver claramente ese ultimo jutsu, se trataba de algo devastador y sumamente mortal que fácilmente acabaria con la vida de alguien de no haber sido por la piel de arena que su abuelo usaba en ese momento habría muerto con el puro impacto pero no fue el caso milagrosamente; la puerta de la sala de operaciones se abrió y la esperanzada chica miro al doctor que serio solo negaba con la cabeza –lo lamento Kurotsuchi no podemos hacer nada, tiene demasiadas heridas y su sistema de chakra esta comprometido por el daño, temo que ningún medico de Iwa puede ayudarlo, solo nos queda asegurarnos de que este cómodo hasta que muera- la chica de ojos negros grito un rotundo no ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar que su abuelo falleciera haría lo que fuese necesario incluso vender su alma al diablo si eso se requería –bueno nosotros no podemos hacer nada pero quizá…quizá Tsunade_sama si pueda ella es una ninja legendaria y la mejor medico del mundo si alguien puede salvarlo es ella- la pelinegra agradeció la salida a la precaria situación y corrió hasta la oficina donde ahora mismo el consejo se reunía

Tenia que discutir el nombramiento de un nuevo kage ya que la muerte de Onoki era casi inminente pero claro nadie se atrevía a tocar ese tema mejor se enfocaban en los daños y en averiguar el paradero de Han quien se suponía regreso a la aldea y aun así no se presento en la misma para luchar por ella, la puerta se abrió de golpe y la nieta de Onoki entro respirando algo cansada tras su carrera desde el hospital –¡necesitamos a Tsunade_sama!- dijo en cuanto pudo recuperar el aliento haciendo a todo mundo mirarse unos a otros sin que nadie le diese una respuesta real a su solicitud, -Kurotsuchi tienes que entender ella es de Konoha y con ellos no tenemos relación alguna no podemos solo pedirles ayuda y esperar a que la manden solo por que si- dijo el concejal mayor mirado a la dura y molesta chica –es mas como sabemos que esto no fue un ataque de la aldea de la hoja- de inmediato estallaron las murmuraciones y la paranoia sobretodo porque si solo esos dos ninjas causaron semejante devastación y todo era cosa de Konoha lo que seguiría seria una invasión y en sus condiciones actuales no soportarían algo así -¡BASTA DE ESO!- grito la pelinegra furiosa mirando a todo mundo guardar silencio –independiente de todo eso, yo soy la segunda al mando debajo de mi abuelo si el no esta yo mando aquí y yo ordeno que pidamos ayuda a Konoha- su mirada decidida y voz fuerte dejaron a todo mundo callado mientras un para de ninjas que custodiaban la reunión sonreían ante el voluntarioso y obstinado carácter de la chica igual al de su abuelo cuando aun era joven –como ordene Kurtotsuchi_sama- dijo uno de los shinobis de iwa saliendo de la oficina para enviar el mensaje a la aldea de la hoja lo mas pronto posible con su ave mas veloz.

De regreso a la hoja en este preciso momento Samui rodaba por el suelo eludiendo el corte del rubio, ella esgrimía su delgada espada mientras Naruto portaba una delgada y estilizada espada de cristal azul ya que no deseaba destrozar el arma de Samui empleando a Kurayami quien en el interior de Naruto lo apoyaba como loca, -eres muy bueno Naruto_kun- dijo ella incorporándose y atacando de frente, dejo ir un corte descendente que el rubio bloqueo con facilidad para enseguida girar sobre si mismo y quedar en la espalda de la rubia con su espada apoyada contra su columna –estas muerta Samui_chan- dijo serio el ninja rubio mientras ella lo miraba algo irritada, esta era la 6 vez que la "asesinaba" y era algo que no quería tolerar algo así es decir en kumo era de las mejores esgrimistas pero en Konoha al parecer nadie superaba al rubio en ese campo; de nuevo cargo de frente con todas sus fuerzas conduciendo chakra através de su espada dejando caer un corte frontal que golpeo la deteriorada espada del rubio que se destrozo ante el impacto –creo que yo gane esta vez Naruto_kun- dijo confiada cuando lo sintió el trozo bajo de la espada de cristal aun en manos del rubio estaba apoyado contra su garganta –apuestas Samui_chan- dijo el confiado rubio mientras la chica aceptaba su derrota sin comprender como era que Naruto simplemente era tan bueno.

Tomaron asiento en el pasto y claramente Samui comenzó a masajearse los hombros –aun tienes dolores de espalda Samui_chan- la chica asintió mientras el rubio tomaba asiento detrás de ella y masajeaba sus cansados hombros bajando por su espalda oprimiendo suavemente sus dedos contra ella arrancando suaves gemidos de gusto –mmm al menos tener estas cosas tiene una ventaja- murmuro Samui mientras el rubio suavemente besaba la parte posterior de su cuello –yo pienso que esas "cosas" son preciosas Samui_chan- las manos del rubio de deslizaron suavemente al frente y con cuidado acariciaron los grandes pechos de la rubia, ella solo se apoyo mas contra el rubio mientras este daba un masaje suave y placentero a sus pechos haciendo que sus duros pezones se dibujaran através de la ropa –tienes pechos enormes y muy hermosos Samui_chan tienes que estar orgullosa de ellos- murmuro Naruto sin dejar de amasar suavemente los grandes senos mientras la chica lo miraba con un sonrojo mas que evidente en su cara, despacio sus labios se encontraron en un suave beso todo sin que Naruto abandonara sus caricias a la rubia supuestamente fría que ahora mismo estaba gimiendo gustosa ante el "masaje" de Naruto, todo mientras una chica de cabello lila bien escondida y trepada en un árbol miraba todo mientras sus manos descendían a cierta región inferior de su cuerpo mientras su mente divagaba en escenario que involucraban al rubio y a ella en una situación semejante solo que desnudos y con algo sólido y caliente uniéndolos a ambos.

En otra parte de la aldea una persona enfundada en una gabardina café usando sombrero y unos lentes oscuros avanzaba a la librería con nerviosismo, el día anterior hizo su pedido y esperaba que ya estuviera empacado y listo, entro despacio casi como un fantasma y se acerco al hombre que atendía dicho sitio que con una gran sonrisa le entrego el paquete, y se retiro como llego en silencio y aprisa –se parecía mucho, pero no puede ser digo odia estos libros- murmuro el hombre antes de dirigirse a su otra clienta una chica de ojos perlados que buscaba un libro de cocina algo intitulado "1000 tazones diferentes de ramen", el hombre tuvo una gota en su nuca las mujeres de Konoha estaban adquiriendo gustos muy curiosos en cuanto a su lectura; afuera de la tienda nuestro ensombrerado misterioso caminaba evitando las zonas concurridas, terminando como siempre en el parque a la vista de ciertas mujeres -¡EL PERVERTIDO VOLVIO Y ESTA MAS GRANDE!- grito una de ellas para que enseguida todas las madres sobre protectoras se le fuesen encima pero claro logro huir gracias a sus grandiosas habilidades, como llego a su cuarto en la mansión Ishura sin que nadie le atrapara no tenia idea pero lo agradecía, despacio saco su paquete y con un estallido de humo el pergamino libero una caja bastante grande que al abrirse mostró todos y cada uno de los libros de la serie icha icha –no puedo creer que me haya vuelto adicta a estas cosas de pervertidos- murmuro algo molesta Kurenai mientras de despojaba de su disfraz marca Hanabi y cerraba la puerta con llave todo con un gran sonrojo en su cara, miro los libros y una dulce sonrisa decoro su cara mientras tomaba el primero de los libros de la serie original –bueno ya que los tengo será mejor leerlos jeje- y sin decir mas se puso a leer y nadie supo nada mas de la ojiroja por casi 5 horas.

En la torre de comunicación un ave agotada aterrizaba en un pedestal, de inmediato uno de los ninjas se le acerco curioso sobretodo por la insignia de iwa en su contenedor, saco el pergamino y lo llevo ante el sandaime que curioso lo abrió y leyó mientras su rostro pasaba de la curiosidad a la preocupación mas cuando leyó la solicitud de asistencia -¡Neko!- y la anbu pelimorada aterrizo frente al líder de la hoja –busca a Tsunade y a Naruto rápido- asintió a sus palabras y partió a toda prisa localizando a la rubia ojimiel como siempre en su oficina en el hospital, el problema fue hallar al rubio que no aparecía por ningún lado, de regreso al claro Samui estaba toda roja y apenada aun en brazos del rubio mientras ella apretaba sus piernas tratando de contener el caudal de fluidos que salía de su entrepierna – no sabia que tus pechos eran tan sensibles Samui_chan- la rubia solo enrojeció mas y era por una muy buena razón, hacia tan solo unos segundos besando al rubio y dejándolo acariciar sus pechos estaba en el cielo pero cuando el Ishura saco uno de sus duros y rosados pezones para besar y mamar un poco la chica perdió el control y estallo en un inesperado orgasmo que la hizo casi gritar de gusto – sabes Samui_chan cuando acabas cantas tan hermoso- ella se puso mucho mas roja algo que nunca pensó que pasaría sobretodo por la clase de comentario que le dirigió Naruto –al fin te encuentro…¿Qué estaban haciendo?- se trataba de Yugao quien llego de improviso mientras la apenada Samui se levantaba a toda prisa disculpándose para enseguida salir huyendo mientras ella informaba al rubio de su requerimiento en la oficina de hokage como siempre Naruto se esfumo en una sunshin oscuro –me pregunto que hacían para que Samui actuase de ese modo- se pregunto Yugao sin notar el pequeño rastro de humedad en el suelo.

Naruto apareció de pronto en la oficina topándose con la ojimiel ya ahí, sin dudar la saludo con un suave beso que dejo a una Tsunade feliz y ligeramente roja por alguna razón el siempre tenia ese efecto en las mujeres –entonces que se te ofrece ojisan- pregunto el rubio mientras Sarutobi tomaba un aire serio contando lo ocurrido en iwa y su solicitud de ayuda de inmediato el rubio accedio pero claro quedaba el detalle del largo viaje a la aldea de la roca –eso no es problema tengo algo para hacer el viaje mucho mas rápido jeje- se rio orgullos al fin probaría ese recienmente nombrado "sonido" a grandes distancias – bien la mision es suya solo esperen a su último acompañante- en es e instante tocaron a la puerta y una mujer de expresión serena entro con su ropa tradicional con todo y el estampado de una flor a un costado –Guren_chan- saludo el rubio a la usuaria de cristal mientras esta saludaba cortes y sumisa como siempre mostrando un protector de Konoha a modo de collar igual que Hinata –tu vendrás con nosotros que bien- si el rubio estaba contento y la ojimiel sonreía aunque era una sonrisa algo forzada ya que ella esperaba poder ir sola con el rubio y así pasar algunos días extra conociendo Iwa o encerrada con el rubio en la recamara… de seguro seria la segunda opción; salieron de la oficina y se enfilaron a la mansión Ishura por lo que se necesitaba y a dejar razón de su paradero.

Naruto subió a su cuarto por algo de ropa extra tenia la impresión de que la necesitaría pronto, se alejo de ellas dejándolas solas en la estancia de la casa

-confío en que te comportaras como una dama durante la misión Tsunade- dijo al usuaria de cristal mirando disimuladamente a la ojimiel que le dirigía una mirada molesta

-yo siempre soy una dama además no se porque tu dices eso si la que actúa como esclava sexual eres tu- le respondió desafiante mientras Guren se sonrojaba con ligeros flashazos de su "sumisión" ante su amo rubio

-no tengo idea de que estas hablando- se hizo la desentendida mientras la mujer de coletas rubias le lanzaba una segura mirada

-hablas de mas cuando estas ida querida, "Naruto_sama mas, castígueme mas mi señor por favor he sido mala déme mas"- la usuaria de cristal se puso mas roja aun al darse cuenta de que ella misma se delato ante las demás con sus peculiares gustos

-bueno…es mi señor es obvio que el me "castigue" cuando no me comporto bien y estos segura que deseas que te haga lo mismo o no Tsunade- le dirigió una mirada insinuante de ojos entrecerrados mientras la ojimiel se ponía rojo marca Hinata

-no se de que hablas a mi no me gustan esas cosas- se defendió aprisa, pero su mente divagaba con escenas de ella atada y con correa al cuello siendo domada con fuerza por su "Naruto_sama" que no paraba hasta que ella gimiera un rotundo "si amo soy tuya" como pudo reprimió la hemorragia mientras Guren sonreía triunfal.

Salieron al jardín siendo despedidos por Tsunami y Mei quien tenia una expresión triste y deprimida por no poder pasar "tiempo de calidad" con el rubio que se reía nervioso ante la ceja temblorosa de la ojimiel, las sujeto a ambas de la cintura repegandolas un poco a el cosa que las puso algo rojas justo antes de desaparecer en un zumbido estático con destino en la aldea de la roca; mientras tanto en una cueva no muy lejos de Iwa un par de akatasukis atendían los hologramas que acudían al sellado -¿Cómo haremos esto faltan tres de nosotros?- dijo Kakuzu mientras Minato y Sanada tomaban el lugar de Sasori y Kisame, por ultimo fue Neji quien ocupo el lugar de Deidara pero aun así faltaba aun quien ocupase el lugar del aun herido Itachi fue cuando entro "Tobi" –Tobi es buen chico el ayuda a sus amigos- mas de uno tuvo una gota ante la infantil y extraña actitud mientras procedían con el sellado del Gobi, poco a poco el poder del biju emergía del cuerpo mientras la vida lo abandonaba lentamente era un hecho el cinco colas estaba en manos de akatsuki.

A las afueras de Iwa una aldea en total estado de alerta los guardias vislumbraban el grupo que de pronto apareció de la nada y temiendo otro ataque corrieron a tomar la ofensiva mas al notar al hombre rubio que se parecía mucho a Minato, cargaron de frente listos para machacarlos pero una serie de pilares de crista emergieron del suelo golpeándolos a todos con fuerza haciéndolos volar por los aires mientras como siempre Tsunade aplastaba todo a su paso -¡VENIMOS A AYUDAR MONTON DE ESTUPIDOS!- grito la furiosa ojimiel mientras e rubio miraba todo con una sonrisa en la cara –Tsunade_chan siempre tan dulce- dijo mientras una gota se formaba en la nuca de Guren y de Kurayami si eso era ser dulce entonces no querían verla molesta jamás; despacio caminaron entre los inconcientes ninjas todo mientras una seria y preocupada pelinegra miraba todo desde la puerta, a la distancia el rubio se parecía demasiado a Minato -¡bastardo!- Kurotsuchi cargo de frente sin pensar en nada, igual que antes un par de pilares de cristal se alzaron en su camino y con habilidad trepo por ellos eludiendo por completo la defensa de Guren, cayo al suelo y esquivo con gracia un golpe de la furiosa ojimiel y se lanzo contra el rubio que serio esperaba, fue un golpe frontal fuerte y molesto el que Naruto detuvo con gran facilidad –yo no soy ese imbecil- dijo el rubio sabiendo ya con quien lo confundía.

Kurotsuchi lo miro bien sus bigotes en la cara y esas pupilas tan extrañas lo diferenciaban bien, bueno al parecer este rubio era algo mas alto y bastante sereno viéndolo bien el se parecía a –(es igual al personaje del libro)- pensó Kurotsuchi mientras se ponía algo roja por la fija mirada del ahora sonriente libro, mas roja se puso ya que siempre después de esa sonrisa seguía un largo e intenso encuentro –Naruto_kun muvete ya- dijo Tsunade haciendo al rubio romper el contacto visual mientras la chica que escucho mal comprendía todo completamente mal –( ¡le dijo Naguto! Es el personaje de mi libro no puedo creerlo es un sueño hecho realidad)- su sonrojo aumento un poco mientras miraba al rubio con admiración una basada en una gran confusión; ingresaron a Iwa y de inmediato emprendieron el viaje al hospital mientras caminaban los ninjas se le quedaban viendo al rubio con algo de enojo aunque al mirarlo mejor se esclarecía su identidad que no era la de Minato llegaron al hospital donde Tsunade valiéndose de sus grandes habilidades medicas comenzó a tratar las heridas de Onoki rechazando la ayuda del rubio al parecer quería demostrarse a si misma que sin Naruto ella podría sanar algo de esa magnitud; Guren esperaba afuera a un lado del rubio que ahora mismo preguntaba a la chica sobre la lucha de su abuelo, las ilusiones de Kurotsuchi sobre su héroe de ficción real se disolvieron cuando el se presento formalmente.

Tras una persecución casi interminable Utakata estaba inconciente y envuelto en una especie de prisión/marioneta mientras Kisame se destartalaba de la risa -¡NO LE VEO LA GRACIA ATUN GIGANTE!- grito el furioso rubio al renegado de Kiri que riéndose pasaba por alto el insulto –es que jajajajajaja no jajajaja no jajajaja no te has vitos en un espejo jajajajajaja- se desplomo al suelo riendo como loco mientras Deidara trataba de arreglar su ahora casi inexistente cola de caballo ignorando por completo su ropa a medio fundir, Utakata al parecer poseía la capacidad obsequiada de su biju de escupir acido estomacal a sus enemigos y si se lo arrojo a Deidara quien tras gritar de dolor se arrojo al agua para salir con la mitad de su ropa derretida y su cola de caballo reducida a una cola semejante a la de un conejo mientras su fleco parecía mordido por algún animal, al verlo Kisame se desplomo de la risa, por su parte Sasori miraba todo con extrema seriedad –(que hice para terminar con este par de locos)- se preguntaba el titiritero sin saber que al volver les esperaba alguien mucho mas absurdo.

De regreso con nuestros villanos a su guarida oscura el cuerpo sin vida de Han era dejado en la oscuridad mientras el 4 ojo de la estatua se cerraba y esta desparecia, Pain se desvanecía en el aire no sin antes darle instrucciones a Minato y a Sanada de que regresaran de inmediato, los dos se desvanecieron en un destello amarillo mientras Kakuzu y Hidan recibían la encomienda de ir a Taki y buscar a Fu quien seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado, al desvanecerse todos un ligero pulso de chakra se dejo sentir en las inmediaciones de la oscura guarida; por su parte de regreso al hospital el siempre sensible al poder Naruto abría sus ojos al sentir ese ligero destello de chakra –algo paso como a 10 km al oeste- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la salida sin decir nada mas mientras todo mundo lo miraba curioso –voy a investigar- se dirigio a la salida seguido de Guren quien de inmediato fue detenida y se le ordeno quedarse a resguardar a Tsunade por si ocurría alguna complicación sumisa como siempre la usuaria de cristal accedió a las ordenes del rubio.

-espera yo iré contigo- dijo la pelinegra tratando de pegársele al rubio pero este solo le dirigió una mirada amistosa y firme –lo siento pero no, la aldea te necesita además no creo que sea nada importante no te preocupes Kurotsuchi_chan- la chica se puso algo roja mientras el rubio salía del hospital disolviéndose en un zumbido estático y enfilándose al encuentro con dos inmortales; de regreso a la guarida principal de akatsuki Madara rendía su informe a su cristal paterno que escuchaba atento todo lo que averiguo del hachibi, en otro lado una peliverde sucubo tocaba a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana quien desde hacia un par de días se rehusaba a fundirse con ella de nuevo cosa rara, entro y se quedo impactada cuando miro a Lilith leyendo un pequeño libro de pastas naranjas se trataba del tomo5 de "tormenta en el paraíso" donde el personaje principal sostiene amoríos con una tierna chica de 13 años de figura muy parecida a la de ella aunque claro el personaje se baso en Hanabi pero a Lilith quien no lo sabia poco le importaba, sin embargo lo que llamo la atención de Morrigan fue el gran librero lleno hasta el tope con libros de la serie icha icha desde los volúmenes originales hasta las ediciones especiales e ilustradas incluso una edición "rubí" de Tormenta en el paraíso que detallaba una colosal fiesta de Naguto con todo su harem en una semana de frenesí sexual que francamente fue un verdadero éxito pues vendió mas de 5 millones de copias en un día, -si que te gustaron esos libros…¿de donde sacaste dinero para comprar tato?- pregunto la hermana mayor haciendo a la pequeña sucubo de alas rojizas sobre su cabeza ponerse muy nerviosa –este… sabes necesito algo para sacudir aquí ahora vuelvo- y salio a toda prisa dejando a su hermana mayor con un mal presentimiento, vio entonces algo sobresaliendo de la almohada de Lilith y lo tomo curiosa, su rostro enrojeció de ira cuando lo vio bien, era una alcancía con forma de murciélago sonriente – ¡ESTAS MUERTA LILITH!- salio furiosa a corretearla por todos lados después de todo le robo sus ahorros, las paredes eran golpeadas, los pocos adornos destrozados y la furiosa Morrigan estaba lista para destrozar a su hermana menor extendió sus brazos al frente y sus murciélagos parecieron materializar una especia de cañón gigante cargado hasta el tope de poder, fue un pésimo momento para aparecer en un destello amarillo, todo lo que vieron Sanada y Minato antes de esquivar por sus vidas fue el colosal disparo de energía que barría con todo a su paso hasta que destrozo todo excepto las recamara de Morrigan y de la pelilila que tan pronto vio una salida escapo a la seguridad del bosque con su furiosa hermana corriendo detrás de ella –quizá no fue buena idea reclutarlas- dijo Madara mirando la gran devastación que causaron esas dos con su riña –**puede que tengas razón**- respondió el cristal parlante.

De regreso con el rubio este estaba tranquilo frente a una cueva a cierta distancia mientras dos tipos bastante raros emergían de la misma enfundados en capas negras de nubes rojas –así que akatsuki anda por aquí porque presiento que ustedes tienen que ver con la desaparición de Han- dijo el rubio mientras los renegados tomaban posición defensiva al reconocer al Ishura que le dio semejante paliza a Itachi –parece que nos sacamos la lotería Hidan- dijo el enmascarado a su peliblanco y espeluznante compañero –oh el será un sacrificio perfecto para Jashin_sama déjame matarlo de una vez Kakuzu- el rubio escucho atento ese nombre Kakuzu el mismo que vendio a Ino y Tenten como esclavas a ese grupo de traficantes, de inmediato la ira del rubio se dejo sentir al librara su instinto asesino dibujado en su cara una sonrisa que logro intimidar al mismo Hidan que dio un paso hacia atrás –tu te atreviste a vender a Ino_chan y a Tenten_chan como esclavas- la voz molesta del rubio estaba por completo dirigida a Kakuzu quien miraba a Naruto con una frialdad incomparable –te refieres a las chunin de Konoha verdad, me dieron buen dinero por ellas y estoy seguro de que ahora disfrutan de su nueva vida- sus palabras perversas solo lograron hacer enojar aun mas al rubio –ustedes dos van a morir aquí y hoy- dijo seguro mientras Hidan y su compañero sonreían.

Naruto ataco a toda velocidad contra Hidan conectando un puñetazo ascendente que lo desprendió del suelo mientras el rubio cargaba el ataque –Raihiken (puño de fuego eléctrico)- no tuvo piedad y conecto el poderoso tornado de fuego y electricidad que impacto con gran fuerza arrojando al peliblanco contra las rocas mientras se giraba al Kakuzu –vas tu- se le dejo ir y el hombre esquivo saltando para no ser atrapado pero tan pronto estuvo en el aire el rubio giro con velocidad como un trompo desatando un fiero tornado que lo atrapo y tras cortar un poco su cuerpo lo azoto contra el suelo duro del valle rocoso, Naruto retrocedió un poco mientras los dos ninjas enemigos se reincorporaban molestos y zarandeados –eres un maldito solo por eso Jashin_sama se deleitara con tu muerte- dijo Hidan blandiendo esa extraña guadaña al frente mientras las macaras de Kakuzu atacaban con su gigantesca marea de fuego que atrapo al rubio Ishura –¡oye el era mío imbecil! – dijo el molesto peliblando justo antes de que de entre la humeante zona del golpe una brisa soplase con fuerza mientras gotas del escudo de agua de Naruto era elevadas por todos lados como el rocío de la lluvia, en su mano derecha Kurayami brillaba esplendida y poderosa lista para una fiera lucha –esto apenas va a comenzar-dijo el rubio mientras Hidan blandiendo su arma se lanzaba contra el que lo recibía de lleno con su katana de letras doradas sacando chispas por todos lados, una feroz pelea se había desatado en el país de la tierra.

* * *

><p>Y se acabo, bien ya vimos la suerte de Onoki y la ayuda de la hoja, tambien que onda con Kurotsuchi las cosas que lee verdad, y jeje que tal nuestra querida Kurenai hundiendose mas y mas en su nuevo pasatiempo, espero que no empiece a vestir a lo Anko o si no, no creo que Naruto la deje salir de su recamara en días pero creo que le gustaria jeje, vimo tambien que paso con Kisame y el pobre de Deidara, y que honda con Lilith eso se llama "prestamo forzado" por no decirle robo aunque su colección es impresionante pero no tanto como la reacción de enojo de su hermana jeje y si nuestro rubio ahora va a encarar a los "inmortales" para mi que se les acabo ese sobrenombre<br>_Siii van a matar a dos akatsukis quiero ver sangre_ [con una mirada demente en su cara]  
>Me preocupas enserio sabes<br>_Lo siento me deje llevar, por cierto no debiste cortar la escena con Samui la pobre merece cariño y que le ayuden a expresar sus emociones que mejor forma que con una buena sesión con el rubio_ [le gotea sangre de la nariz]  
>Si es verdad pero bueno la culpa la tuvo yugao no yo ella fue quien llego ahora como este post esta por terminar la sección es toda tuya<br>_Sii, bueno los resultados de la encuesta contando los votos de las dos paginasvan de la siguiente manera: opcion 1 3votos, opción 2 6votos jeje alguien quiere ver al rubio sometiendo a mas lindas "perras" jeje, opcion 3 3votos; bueno esto aun no acaba por lo que pueden seguir votando la opcion que quede en segundo lugar sera el lemon que siga al ganador de eso me encargo yo_ [le guiña un ojo al sonrojado autor]  
>No se si eso me asusta o me gusta pero como se me acabo el tiempo me retiro<p>

Hasta la Proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:fui malo al cortar la escena de Samui?


	93. C92: La caida de los inmortales

Y_ aquí estamos con un nuevo capitulo para ustedes encantadores lectores_ [sonríe amigable y educada]  
>Ok que es lo que planeas ahora<br>_Yo nada_ [suena un teléfono y sale de escena ]  
>Trama algo lo se, pero dejándola un poco de lado ahí les va el nuevo capitulo donde habrá una gran batalla que espero les guste mucho jeje<br>_Que se diviertan al leer_ [esta mucho mas feliz que antes]  
>Y quien llamaba<br>_Eso es una sorpresa jejejeje_ [ se ríe y el autor tiene serias dudas]  
>creo que pasare a los reviews a ver si eso me distrae de mi paranoia<p>

**sgan**: no solo planeo repetirlo sino mejorarlo jajaja  
><strong>kankuro<strong> **Cifer**:creo que no se cansa de los problemas jeje,es verdad no lo habia visto asi con lo del ataque de morrigan,si lilith ya actua como hermana menor y creo que minato y sanada se lo merecian despues de tanta muerte y caos no te parece, y con lo del ataque ye me entro la curiosidad  
><strong>Silber D wolf<strong>:y eso que sanada aun no ha peleado enserio eh,si esas partes fueron bastante divertidas jeje y si esto cada vez se pone mejor  
><strong>kentanaka1350<strong>:lamento haber sido malo luego lo compensare y con creces jeje  
><strong>Great vampire-Shinso<strong>:que bueno que te agrade la idea madre e hija y no te apues pronto samui conseguira lo que necesita jeje, en cuanto a lo de kurotsuchi mm habra que esperar y ver  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:es verdad la pobre de samui no tenia mucho en esta historia pero va a empezar a salir mas lo aseguro, y lo de los inmortales creo que ese nombre ya no les va a quedar despues de este cap jeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:sabes es verdad capaz que yugao se une y sale con una excusa marca kakashi jeje,tienes razon kakuzu va a sufrir mucho,creo que las kunoichis siguan la serie se debe al rubio no crees, y si pobrecita rubia ella que deseaba tanto conocer el interior de la habitacion  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:pues aqui esta la conti y sabes Ken esta ansioso de que le mandes a tu inner y esos regalos  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:es verdad aunque si llega mas tarde peligro y acabe como la espia de lilith jeje,y sabes creo que cuando sepa oniki se va a preguntar porque no se murio con el golpe, y lamento mucho haber cortado la escena  
><strong>marlonx137<strong>:sabes creo que eso mismo se imaginaba kurena cuando estaba toda roja jaja,y si las pelirrojas merecen carino y no te apurs se que lo de tayuya se pega,lo del rasengan no se si aplique a lo mejor algo parecido como jutsu original para kasumi,si soy muy afortunado,lo de los inmortales ni yo lo diria mejor, la lista a lo mejor la pongo en el cap que sigue, y si jiraiya es millonario de eso no hay duda  
>y se volvio a cnsar con tanto review así que mientras descansa ustedes leean y divirtanse [sonrie amigable a los lectores]<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 92: La caida de los inmortales<strong>

Tsunade trabajaba duro en el lastimado cuerpo del tsuchikake, múltiples huesos rotos músculos tendones desgarrados sin contar claro con el shock del daño al sistema nervioso y los posibles efectos secundarios a largo plazo que implicaban quizá daño cerebral por todo el tiempo que paso inconciente tras el impacto de ese último jutsu de Minato, los daños eran por demás considerables y esto solo generaba una frase en la ojimiel -¿Qué jutsu puede causar daño tan extenso y diverso?- se preguntaba la rubia de prominentes encantos mientras continuaba con su ardua labor sanatoria; afuera una muy ansiosa Kurotsuhi era bloqueada en u intento de ingresar a la habitación donde su abuelo era tratado por Guren que le miraba seria y decidida –se que te preocupas pero no puedes ayudarle en este momento por favor se paciente y deja que Tsunade trabaje te aseguro que ella hará todo lo que este en su poder para curar a tu abuelo- la chica de ojos negros acepto eso por ahora mientras volvía a caminar impaciente, por su lado Guren sentía cierto nerviosismo puesto que Naruto solo fue a revisar una rápida inspección y aun no volvía eso solo podía significar una cosa –(usted puede mi señor gane su batalla)- alentaba la usuaria de cristal sabiendo bien lo que Naruto hacia en este momento.

De regreso a la llanura el sonido incesante del choque del metal resonaba con fuerza mientras el rubio bloqueaba una y otra vez los ataques de Hidan quien con esa expresión psicópata en su cara no dejaba de girar la extraña guadaña de un lado a otro tratando de arrancarle un pedazo a Naruto, por fortuna la espada del rubio Kurayami soportaba fácilmente los embates del hombre de cabello blanco demostrando su asombrosa resistencia; cansado de solo defenderse el rubio paso a la ofensiva lanzándose contra el hombre que usando el largo mango de su arma como escudo bloqueo el corte descenderte del rubio, las chispas volaron y Naruto se dio un giro veloz sobre si mismo esquivando la defensa elevada de Hidan y lanzando un corte horizontal que alcanzo al hombre haciéndolo sangrar del vientre mientras saltaba lejos de la zona de impacto –Doton: doryundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- el rubio uso su espada para atacar de frente recibiendo el impacto del reptil rocoso cortándolo con cierta dificultad, sus rocas estaban muy compactas y sólidas peo aun así logro dividirlo por completo, lanzándose al ataque contra Kakuzu que ya trazaba otro poderoso ataque; Naruto juraría haber visto una especie de mascara alzarse detrás el sujeto justo antes de que la colosal bala de agua fuese disparada esta fue mucho mas fácil de cortar con su espada pero tan pronto el agua se desplomo por todos lados un sonido semejante a un zumbido bajo hizo al rubio voltear y agacharse por casi nada para eludir la guadaña de Hidan que volaba por el aire como un circulo cortador girando a la distancia antes de regresar a su portador casi como un boomerang mientras se levantaba del gran charco de sangre formado debajo de el y mas pálido que antes –(es imposible con esa perdida de sangre no debería ser capaz de moverse)- pensaba el rubio mientras ambos enemigos se reagrupaban.

-asombrado Ishura jajajaja- se burlaba Hidan mientras su compañero enmascarado se acomodaba a un costado de el

-eres un buen ninja cualquier otro habría muerto con ataque parecido desde que luche con el shodaime de konoha no conocía a alguien con tanto…talento- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al escuchar que Kakuzu lucho contra el primer hokage de la aldea de la hoja, -por si te lo preguntas si, Hidan y yo somos inmortales- dijo con una gran seguridad mientras el rubio permanecía incrédulo

-(inmortales? Eso es imposible se supone que eso no existe)- pensaba el rubio mirando fijamente a sus dos oponentes que no le despegaban la mirada ni un solo instante –_no se preocupe Naruto_sama inmortales o no yo seguiré con usted, tómeme con fuerza y destrocémoslos juntos_- le dijo Kurayami incitándolo a luchar mientras una larga y ancha sonrisa digna del mismo Hanzo cruzaba su rostro, por su parte tanto Kakuzu como Hidan tuvieron un mal presentimiento al ver esa expresión en el rostro del rubio –si son inmortales entonces no tengo que contenerme con ustedes- sus palabras duras y definitivas eran una señal clara de que el rubio lucharía con todo desde el principio; el viento soplaba suavemente mientras todos permanecían fijos y sin moverse un solo cm; de pronto Naruto alzo su espada arrojándola un poco al aire mientras ambas manos trazaban los sellos a gran velocidad -Futon: renkudan (elemento aire: bala de aire)- su boba se abrió mientras la poderosa bala de aire surcaba el viento y separaba a los dos akatsukis, atrapo la espada mientras caía y se lanzo contra Hidan a gran velocidad.

Kakuzu trato de ir en auxilio de su compañero cuando el suelo retumbo y de el emergieron 5 sonrientes clones del rubio –cuando hizo los clones- dijo en shock cuando el primero lanzo un puñetazo directo a su rostro que apenas logro esquivar no así la patada del segundo que lo arrojo contra el clon de enfrente que lo recibió con ambos puños clavándolos con fuerza en su estomago haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás, levanto la vista para ver a otro sonriente clon que lo sujeto de la cabeza y le conecto un poderoso cabezazo que lo hizo desplomarse al suelo, apenas logro rodar alejándose del peligro cuando el ultimo clon se le dejo caer con un rodillazo descendente que clavo la rodilla en el suelo con gran fuerza, por su sien una gota de sudor resbalaba tras sentir esa breve paliza –(¿Qué clase de clones son deberían haber estallado tras el golpe?)- pensaba el hombre de los muchos corazones, los clones se le dejaron ir de nuevo en una coordina a ofensiva que no le dejaba muchas opciones mientras luchaba por alejarse y lanzar algún ataque para deshacerse de ellos; del otro lado del campo de batalla Hidan estaba en problemas su guadaña sacaba chispas ante cada poderoso golpe del rubio que la ladeaba su poder era asombroso y el jashinista estaba en dificultades, en ningún momento logro hacerle alguna herida y lo que era peor poco a poco lo arrinconaba mas y mas, la espada del rubio se movió a gran velocidad mientras la sangre de Hidan volaba por el aire –aaaarrgggg- su brazo izquierdo fue desprendido por un corte limpio y certero mientras la hoja de kurayami de hundía en su pecho atravesándole el corazón, la saco causando una hemorragia mientras se alejaba del sangrante peliblanco que de nuevo se desplomo contra el suelo.

Kakuzu estaba harto se alejo como pudo y alzando sus mascaras lanzo un torrente de fuego poderoso que calcinaba todo a su paso –con es tuvieron clones estupidos- pero para su sorpresa los poderosos clones se alzaron de entre las flamas molestos y agresivos lanzándose en una lluvia de golpes y patadas que aplastaban todo a su paso mientras el enmascarado hombre luchaba por zafarse de este circulo agresivo, un puñetazo a la cara, una patada a la espalda, un gancho a las costillas, una patada a la barbilla y por ultimo otro poderoso golpe del clon en el aire que lo clavo al suelo con fuerza, los clones se replegaron un poco mientras el hombre furioso se alzaba aun mas molesto -¡VOY A DESTROZARLOS!- grito furioso y atacando mientras del suelo se alzaban largas estacas de roca que alcanzaron a uno de los clones empalándolo por el vientre poco a poco el clon se lleno de grietas antes de estallar en una lluvia de cristales azulados -¡SON CLONES DE CRISTAL!- volvió a gritar el desertor de Taki con razón el fuego fue inútil su jutsu esa clase de clones era demasiado resistente ante ataque de fuego y viento solo quedaban ataques muy físicos de agua y tierra pero por la escasez del primero solo quedaba una salida –Doton: iwayado kuzushi (elemento tierra: destrucción de rocas)- clavo sus manos el suelo y del mismo mientras temblaba enormes masas sólidas se alzaron justo antes de estallar con fuerza en una lluvia de escombros que plasto a otros 2 clones quedando ahora solo 2 para enfrentarlo; no perdieron el tiempo y se lazaron a la ofensiva de nuevo sin dejarle demasiado espacio para atacar o lanzar algún jutsu ofensivo, quizá solo era dos pero aun así era difícil evadirlos.

Naruto estaba desconcertado mientras Hidan de nuevo se alzaba molesto clavando su arma al suelo mientras levantaba su brazo mutilado –estupido tienes una idea de lo que duele esto- dijo acusaros señalando al rubio con el brazo cercenado para enseguida volver a colocarlo en su lugar, el rubio tenia una gota en su nuca al ver la peculiar escena –pero al menor el dolor tuvo un premio- su mano recién reinsertada alzo un pequeño senbon con sangre del rubio, en la pierna izquierda un ligero rasguño se apreciaba –ahora conocerás el poder que me ha brindado Jashin_sama- lamió la sangre del senbon mientras su cuerpo se tornaba oscuro con esos patrones blancos –muere Ishura- y se degolló a si mismo mientras la abundante sangre emanaba del cuello de Naruto que se deoblo sobre sus rodillas mientras sangraba profusamente –JAJAJAJAJA VES LO QUE OCURRE CUANDO OFENDES A UN SEGUIDOR DE JASHIN_SAMA JAJAJAJAJA- sus carcajadas dementes eran ensordecedoras mientras el rubio se desangraba lentamente frente a sus ojos –no ocurre nada- las risas de Hidan se detuvieron cuando el rubio se alzo con su garganta sanada mientras restos de una energía roja se desvanecía, Hidan se toco el cuello y si el también estaba sanado –jutsu interesante m pregunto como funciona….batsunengan- y los ojos del rubio tomaron esa peculiar forma mientras miraba a Hidan fijamente como estudiándolo –que interesante mediante la sangre y el chakra que emana tu cuerpo que por cierto no es tuyo, solo tu cabeza lo es lo que me parece asqueroso, crea una especia de efecto espejo por lo que lo que te hagas me dañara a mi también muy interesante pero sabes los espejos funcionan en ambas direcciones- su sonrisa espeluznante era bastante atemorizante mas el hecho de que desenmascaro el funcionamiento del jutsu ponía todo en conjunto a Hidan muy nervioso.

-te ilusto- dijo el rubio justo antes de tomar su propio brazo y dislocar el codo –aaaahhhh- Hidan no podía creerlo su propio codo dolía horrores mientras el rubio lo miraba con esa ancha sonrisa –a diferencia de ti yo se como bloquear los impulsos nervioso de dolor del cuerpo con mi chakra pero creo que tu no por lo que esto sin duda va a dolerte- el rubio clavo su espada en el suelo mientras su brazo sano brillaba de electricidad el mismo se electrocuto el codo herido con una poderosa descarga –AAAHAHHHHH- Hidan grito con muchísimo dolor mientras su jutsu se desvanecía volviendo a l normalidad –te cansaste de jugar que pena- dijo el rubio mientras su codo sanaba y su sensibilidad corporal regresaba, sujeto su espada y se lanzo contra el peliblanco que apenas pudo reaccionar bien mientras levantaba su guadaña tan singular por romper el jutsu antes de tiempo su otro brazo quedo herido, las chispas volaban mientras los ojos rojos de Naruto lo miraban atentamente evaluando las posibilidades y desenmascarando los trucos de Hidan, una sonrisa algo siniestra cruzo la cara del rubio cuando supo lo que tenia que hacer; del otro lado las estacas de roca salían sin parar del suelo tratando de asesinar a los duros clones del rubio que simplemente eran una pesadilla mas aun con ese trabajo tan coordinado que manejaban, de pronto y con algo de suerte uno de los clones se hundió en una trampa colocada por ninjas de iwa para invasores y fue aplastado por las estacas quedando solo un clon a escasos 2 metros de Kakuzu –solo quedas tu- dijo triunfante mientras el clon hacia una reverencia ante el akatsuk confundido –púdrete en el infierno…garasu no ame (lluvia de cristal)- y el clon estallo mientras los restos de todos sus compañeros caídos se alzaban en una vorágine que se precipitaba sobre el enmascarado –aaaaahhhhh- su grito de dolor perforo el viento a su alrededor.

Naruto se alejo un poco de Hidan mientras preparaba su ataque contra el peliblanco cansado y ahora si atemorizado, no iba a ganara y lo sabia ya que su mejor arma fue por completo inútil contra el rubio –dakukatto (oscuro corte)- las letras doradas de la espada desparecieron bajo el oscurecimiento de la misma mientras Hidan aguardaba, el rubio ataco a toda velocidad dejando caer un golpe poderoso que el bloqueo con su guadaña pero fue inútil el poder fue avasallador y la curiosa arma se hizo pedazos mientras el rubio giraba sobre si mismo separando la cabeza del peliblanco del cuerpo que se desplomaba al suelo con una hemorragia impresionante emergiendo del cuello cercenado, sujeto la cabeza del cabello antes de que tocara el suelo –estupido no puedes matarme soy inmortal recuerdas jajajaja- se rió la cabeza mientras la sangre goteaba de la parte cortada –trata de seguir vivo cuando te destroce- la sonrisa del rubio se volvió muy ancha mientras lanzaba la cabeza de Hidan al aire, si su cabeza siempre sobrevivía a la destrucción de su cuerpo para mantenerlo vivo pero en este mundo no existía nada que Kurayami no fuese capaz de cortar –NOOOO- grito mientras caía y la hoja negra lo atravesaba con facilidad despedazándolo y enviándolo directo al infierno; Kakuzu quien aunse mantenia de fie gracias a una oportuna barrera de tierra logro ver la escena sangrienta de la muerte de su compañero con un total shock –lo asesino…asesino a Hidan pero eso no se podía- balbuceaba mientras el rubio con esos ojos curiosos lo miraba fijamente justo antes de sonreírle –con que tienes varios corazones eh?- sus ojos reflejaban el shock como diablos el supo eso con tan solo verlo –(es un hecho mi batsunengan revela debilidades y funcionamiento de técnicas especiales del enemigo…lo adoro)- la sonrisa de Naruto creció mientras enfundaba su espada -a ti que te atreviste a venderlas como objetos te matare con mis propias manos- y se lanzo al ataque de frente.

Mientras tanto en Konoha cierta ojiperla estaba confundida buscando a su maestra de ojos rojos, a decir verdad no entendía porque parecía estar evitando a todo mundo desde el día anterior y eso le preocupaba por lo que ahora mismo la buscaba por toda la casa Ishura pero claro ella no estaba ahí lejos de la mansión escondida en una de las zonas boscosas de entrenamiento Kurenai leía cierto libro que se suponía odiaba -esto es de pervertidos porque no me detengo- se recriminaba la mujer de ojos rojos sin dejar de leer dicho libro –porque eres una pervertida- la mujer grito del susto mientras una sonriente Anko aparecía a su lado, trato de sonreír muy forzado mientras balbuceaba una in entendible excusa –no te preocupes Kurenai_chan yo te entiendo esos libros son geniales y a que te dan ideas de que hacer con Naruto_kun no?- le paso una mano por sobre el hombro mientras la ojiroja se ponía como sus ojos al imaginarse algunos escenarios del libro protagonizados por ella y el rubio –no te preocupes no le diré a nadie así como nunca le dije a nadie que Yugao tiene un peluche de Naruto_kun con el que duerme todas las noches- Kurenai tuvo una gota en la nuca mientras sabia que su secreto no duraría mucho tiempo y en otro lado de la aldea una anbu con mascara de gato y cabello morado sentía ganas de matar a Anko; en otro lugar este mas oscuro y sombrío un par de sujetos Neji y Zetsu terminaban de levantar los restos del pleito de las hermanas sucubo que huyeron al bosque a concluir su pleito, por su lado Madara sonreía hacia poco mas de una hora que recibió la confirmación de que el equipo de Kisame ya volaba de regreso a la base mas cercana con su objetivo capturado –esto te pondrá muy feliz padre- balbuceaba el enmascarado mientras se dirigía al salón de aquel cristal, afuera de la base en el bosque cierto par de hermanas estaba sentadas sobre un tronco respirando ya mas tranquilas, al parecer toda esa destrucción ayudo a Morrigan a calmarse un poco pero aun así exigía una compensación por la perdida de sus ahorros, al final ambas accedieron a compartir la colección sin duda eran hermanas y eso nadie podría negarlo –entonces Lilith ocurrió algo interesante esta última vez- pregunto la peliverde mientras la chica sonreía un tanto pervertidamente y se acercaba al oído de su hermana para contarle lo que el rubio y Samui estuvieron haciendo.

De regreso a Iwa Tsunade salía de la sala de operaciones seria e inexpresiva, todo mundo la miro fijamente mientras Kurotsuchi avanzaba hasta ella mirándola con preocupación –se pondrá bien- dijo sonriente para enseguida ser ovacionada por todos los presentes mientras la chica e cabello negro la abrazaba llorando de felicidad, por su parte la sonriente Guren no podía dejar de pensar en el rubio ausente hasta que claro Tsunade pregunto por el –se fue hace mucho a revisar una fluctuación de chakra seguramente se topo con algún enemigo- de inmediato la pelinegra dispuso un equipo de apoyo que ella misma lideraría –vamos a ayudarlo no pienso dejar que un amigo tan apuesto este en peligro- todo mundo se le quedo mirando mientras esta se ponía roja de la cara y las mujeres del rubio pensaban en conjunto " otra mas verdad Naruto_kun"

En la llanura se podía apreciar el cuerpo decapitado mientras a la distancia un enorme dragón de roca trataba de aplastara al rubio que se alzaba en el aire para enseguida empezar a girara con fuerza desencadenando un furioso tornado que lo arrasaba todo a su paso mientras Kakuzu luchaba por no ser elevado del suelo, pronto el tornado se detuvo y el rubio aterrizo con sus puños brillando en electricidad –toma esto…raiton: rayryundan (elemento rayo: dragón eléctrico)- lanzo sus puños al frente mientras el reptil brillante se lanzaba contra el akatsuki que apenas logro levantar una gruesa muralla de roca que soporto el golpe por muy poco, el rubio emergió del suelo a su espalda –raiken (puño eléctrico)- con ambos puños brillando lanzo golpe tras golpe clavando al sujeto contra su propio muro mientras los poderosos puñetazos electrificados lo hundían en la roca con fuerza –para rematar- el rubio se alejo un poco haciendo su piño derecho retroceder mientras cargaba otro ataque –Futon: kuki shogeki (elemento viento: choque de aire)- lanzo el golpe y una especie de pared giratoria de viento se lanzo contra Kakuzu quien grito de dolor mientras atravesaba su propio muro hasta caer a la distancia, poco a poco el rubio caminaba a través de los escombros acercándose hasta el de pronto el cuerpo del sujeto pareció estallar mientras de las costuras emergía cientos de hilos negros al mismo tiempo que esas raras mascaras se desprendían casi como dos entidades diferentes.

-es mi turno Naruto- dijo el hombre alzándose del suelo mientras sus otros dos "yo" se lanzaban contra Naruto abriendo las bocas de las mascaras de la primera un torrente de agua a presión golpeo el suelo donde antes estaba el rubio que en el aire fue emboscado por la segunda que al abrir su boca dejo salir un poderoso relámpago que lo golpeo en el pecho y lo mando al suelo con un gran golpe justo antes de que dos enormes planchas de roca lo aplastaran –jajaja a diferencia de ti yo si puedo usar varios elementos a la vez jajaja- se reía como loco suponiendo que tenia una clara ventaja, de pronto la tumba de roca del rubio comenzó a humear mientras la roca poco a poco comenzaba a brillar, las piedras estallaron en un colosal geiser de lava ardiente que baño la zona de pelea mientras el rubio al centro de la misma miraba molesto a Kakuzu –esas mascaras no me gradan nada y además, así se usan los elementos en conjunto- una marejada de lava se alzo del suelo haciendo que el enmascarado y sus dos entes independientes esquivaran el ataque del rubio –Yoton: muchi no satsujin-sha (elemento lava: látigos asesinos)- del mar de roca fundida 10 largos látigos de roca liquida se alzaron a toda velocidad sujetando a uno de los seres desprendidos de Kakuzu, el calor insoportable incendiaba los hijos mientras este trataba de soltarse el rubio apretó sus manos juntas mientras los látigos apastaban con mucha mas fuerza, las separo de golpe y los apéndices ardientes destrozaron todo mientras la mascara semi rota se desplomaba a la roca fundida –NOOOOO- grito Kakuzu a una distancia segura mientras uno de sus corazones caía a la lava y se fundía restándole su elemento agua –ahora para el otro que tal esto- el rubio avanzo a toda velocidad sobre la lava que parecía no afectarle en lo mas mínimo eludiendo los relámpagos disparados por la segunda mascara –espera que vas a hacer- pregunto el alarmado hombre alejado de toso al no poder internarse en esa lava tan candente -Shoton; shoryundan (elemento cristal: dragón de cristal)- y un colosal y brillante por no decir candente dragón azul se alzo de la fosa de lava rugiendo poderoso antes de lanzarse contra el otro de esos "seres" de hilo, lanzo relámpagos para defenderse pero era inútil todos golpeaban al reptil y eran rechazados hasta que el golpe llego Kakuzu tuvo que mirara impotente como el demoledor impacto destrozaba todo a su paso dejando un surco mientras el dragón de desintegraba poco a poco, en el final mientras la lava llenaba poco a poco el camino se apreciaban los hilos desgarrados y la mascara hecha trizas, en menos de 3 minutos el rubio le quito las mascaras de agua y rayo.

Naruto entonces miro al hombre que le lanzaba una mirada furiosa mientras el aire viciado por el calor coronaba la sonrisa asesina del rubio –dos menos me faltan tres- dijo con una voz oscura para enseguida lanzarse contra Kakuzu saliendo de la zona de lava, fue un ataque directo que el enmascarado bloqueo empleando muchas estacas de roca y bolas de fuego que eran o esquivadas o bloqueadas por el disco de agua que en mas de una ocasión estuvo por cortarlo en dos, -hola- saludo el rubio a un costado mientras un vértice de aire atrapaba al sujeto y lo lanzaba a la distancia entre gritos de dolor, se incorporo despacio mientras el rubio estaba justo frente a el –aun no acabo contigo- y le dejo caer un poderoso golpe eléctrico después de todo nadie se metía con sus chicas, nadie.

Mientras tato en la guarida de Aktsuki un espía Uchiha terminaba con su investigación en realidad no iba a poder conseguir mas información y estaba muy expuesto ahora que Minato se había revelado como miembro de la organización, -es hora de ir a casa- se dijo a si mismo mientras avanzaba hasta la salida mas próxima –a donde vas Itachi?- pregunto Zetsu apareciendo de la nada justo en el camino del pelinegro que se puso serio ante su intromisión –no es asunto tuyo Zetsu- dijo frío y tajante mientras el hombre planta se rehusaba a moverse –no tienes ordenes de salir así que dime ¿a donde vas?- estaba molesto y nervioso a la distancia se escuchaban los pasos de alguien acercándose y eso no era bueno en su actual condición por aquella pelea que le dejo tantas heridas no podría representar mucha batalla para alguien como Minato o Pain – adiós Zetsu- el magenkyou fue visible solo un segundo justo antes de que las flamas negras volaran para calcinar al hombre planta que paneas las eludió mientras el Uchiha se escabullía por la salida y se alejaba a toda velocidad –aun no esta lejos podemos atraparlo Zetsu- dijo Neji llegando al lugar con su byakugan activado y mirando la espalda de Itachi alejándose –no importa con su hermano muerto era cosa de tiempo para que nos traicionara, mejor informémoslo a Madara_sama- el Hyuuga asintió y ambos entraron en busca de Madara, era una fortuna que el genjutsu que protegía el escondite era tan poderoso que ni un sharingan podía ver através de el por lo que la ubicación estaba bien resguardada.

Kakuzu estaba desesperado, necesitaba escapar ahora mismo o ese rubio iba a matarlo sin compasión alguna, sus mascaras restantes se alzaron lanzando un gran mar de fuego como siempre, el rubio no perdió tiempo y con un camino de cristal se abrió paso hasta Kakuzu y conecto otro poderoso golpe directo al rostro elevándolo en el aire –Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- a esa distancia fue ineludible y se incrusto con fuerza en el vientre del hombre que salio disparado a la distancia solo para ser detenido al chocar contra un muro de roca alzado por Naruto –este es un jutsu de fuego…Katon: jigoku no Bureau (elemento fuego: aliento infernal)- soplo con fuerza lanzando una columna de fuego caliente y poderosa de la cual Kakuzu apenas se salvo al cambiar rápidamente su forma con una especie de estrella de hilo a su espalda lo que le permitió escapar al aire mientras el fugo fundía la roca en menos de 3 segundos –(esos jutsus son muy destructivos si me golpea con uno solo de ellos no creo que sobreviva aunque aun tenga 3 corazones)- pensaba el hombre mientras el rubio lanzaba un reptil de roca contra el, no pudo eludirlo cuando lo sujeto con sus fauces apretando con fuerza y cuarteando sus dos mascaras antes de clavarse en el suelo con una fuerza demoledora, como pudo el hombre se alzo solo para ver al rubio frente a el con es sonrisa espeluznante en su cara –(va a matarme)- pensó acertadamente mientras el rubio le arrojaba una poderosa ventisca helada –también puede usar hielo- dijo el hombre mientras salía volando con cristales fríos cubriendo su cuerpo maltrecho y herido por la incesante paliza, -yo esperaba mas de un "inmortal" pero como esto se vuelve aburrido creo que te matare de una buena vez- era tan directo y tajante ni el shodaime fue así de claro cuando el trato de matarlo.

El grupo de Iwa corría a toda velocidad en la dirección donde se podían sentir los ataques golpeando y sacudiendo el suelo, en la mente de las mujeres véanse Tsunade,Guren y Kurotsuchi solo había una idea "tienes que estar bien Naruto_kun" –ya casi llegamos mas rápido- ordeno la pelinegra mientras todo mundo apretaba el paso; Kakuzu estaba con una de sus piernas congeladas y sus hilos de la espalda fijos y rotos por esa ventisca y ahora mismo el rubio estaba preparando un ataque, su brazo derecho se doblo mientras el genshi se cargaba en su mano, lo alzo al cielo sujetándolo con ambas manos mientras sus dimensiones crecían mucho mas y los anillos aparecían –Raiton: shi no genshi (elemento rayo: átomo de la muerte)- lanzo el jutsu que con ese poderoso zumbido se abalanzo despedazando el suelo contra el paralizado Kakuzu –AAAAAAHHHHHHHH- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras el ataque lo golpeaba detonando en esa gigantesca cúpula eléctrica a la vez que los anillos despedazaban todo cortándolo sin cesar, a la distancia los ninjas de apoyo pudieron divisar la colosal cúpula brillante mientras esta desaparecía sin que nadie tuviese una idea de que clase de ataque dibujaba semejante poder, al desvanecerse el rubio pudo mirar en el centro del cráter el cuerpo sin vida de Kakuzu o bueno lo que quedaba de el ya que solo se podía ver la cabeza y parte del torso sus brazos y piernas se fueron mientras un agujero considerable ahuecaba su pecho, al final los dos supuestos inmortales cayeron bajo el poder de Naruto.

Y aquí esta el nuevo cap, espero les gustara ya que como vimos onoki se salvo, Kurenai fue atrapada por anko en su nuevo pasatiempo y esta expuso a yugao sin querer claro esta, y el rubio acaba de terminar con los inmortales que tal el batsunengan ya se confirmo su capacidad de entendimiento y revelo puntos débiles en el jutsu de hidan lo esperaban de esa manera y su kakuzu al final cayo bajo el verdadero dominio de los 5 elementos  
><em>Me encanto el capitulo al fin hubo sangre jajajaja<em> [se rie como loca]  
>Ya necesitas un psiquiatra<br>_Oye no es verdad por cierto me gusto mucho lo de las suscubo que compartidas hermanas morrigan y lilith jeje iran a compartir algo mas_ [mueve sugerente as cejas]  
>Genial sedienta de sangre y pervertida eres todo un "encanto"<br>_Lo se no tienes que decirlo_ [tocan a la puerta] _oh siii ya llego yo voy a abrirle_ [corre fuera de escena]  
>Eso me da un mal presentimiento<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto la pelea?


	94. C93: Alianzas

Y aquí estoy tras una mañana sin electricidad que no me dejo terminar el cap para poder subirlo hasta hace un buen rato  
><em>Pero bien que pasate la mañana con nosotras<em> [ aparece una segunda invitada que no es shipuhime]  
><em>Se las presento ella es Kazetsume una amiga de shipuhime y mi nueva huespeddolor de cabeza_  
><em>No era lo que decias anohe que llego jeje<em> [entra shipuhime en escena]  
><em>Es verdad parecias muy alegre<em> [le sonríe coqueteando]  
>Mejor lean el capitulo mientras trato de controlar a este par de locas pervertidas sedientas de sangre<br>_Quiza lo somos pero aun asi nos adoras_ [abraza su brazo izquierdo repegandole sus…]  
><em>Oigan no me olviden<em>[sonríe y toma el otro brazo del autor que solo se resigna]  
>creo que pasare a los reviews<p>

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:no estoy seguro si lo conozcas digamos que si, si ya hubo sangre hora de que abunde el sexo  
><strong>kentanaka1350<strong>:la rspuesta a tu pregunta es un claro y rotundo si, y de lo que pasara con itachi pues lee y averigualo jeje  
><strong>sgan<strong>:como si fuera besibos, la espada es el bat y la cabeza la pelota, que abaco despedazada, eso esclarece la duda?  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si el pudo con ellos, en cuanto a lo de los ataques los aprende aunque sospecho que tiene otros "recursos" para convencerlas de que se los enseñen  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:que bueno que te halla gustado el pleito jeje,lo de kurenai yo mas bien me preocuparia por su clasica indiscrecion no te parece, en cuanto a la "recompensa" estoy seguro que la ojimiel muere por algo de ese tipo jeje en cuanto a la casa habra que leer y averiguarlo  
><strong>marlonx137<strong>:si la sangre abundo y en cantidades industriales, jajaja es verdad anko no sabe que es la discresion, tienes razon esa frase es algo incoherente la corregire gracias por el dato,pronto itachi llegara a casa ya veras, en cuanto a lo de mi nueca huesped pues tiene su lado bueno eso no lo negare jeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es cierto las susubo pronto abandonaral al cristal parlante e itachi regresa con informacion nueva sobre akatsuki en cuanto a lo del harem de suna tiene a temari no la olvides  
><strong>Kankuro Cifer<strong>:es verdad sin duda onoki trataria de que el lo rejuvenezca cuando sepa que puede hacerlo,jaja es verdad peligro y kurotsuchi quiera ver que tan parecido son el rubio y naguto, gracias por el video y no te preocupes aqui esta la conti  
><em>Kurai se canso con los reviews pobrecito<em> [shipuhime abraza al autor]  
><em>es cierto lean el nuevo cap mientras lo ayudamos a recuperarse<em> [kazetsume ayuda a la otra allevarse al autor]

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 93: Alianzas<strong>

El grupo de ninjas de refuerzo estaba impactado ante lo que se hallaba frente a ellos, un gran cráter con el suelo ligeramente quemado, aunque no por medio de fuego, en el fondo un cuerpo hecho trizas d un sujeto ya muerto, mas allá una piscina aun sin enfriar de lava candente restos de cristal por todos lados incluso algunos jurarían haber visto algo de hielo regado por el suelo y un poco mas allá el otro cuerpo ese sin cabeza y con una enorme mancha se sangre esparcida por el suelo, mas de uno de los presentes sintió algo de nauseas ante la visión de los restos de masa encefálica regados por ahí, -llegaron tarde no creen- todo mundo volteo y pudieron ver al rubio sentado tranquilamente sobre una roca solamente viendo el paisaje eso si con algunos golpes y sucio por la tremenda lucha que libro.

-Naruto_kun ¿Qué paso aquí?- pregunto Tsunade dando un paso al frente mientras el rubio se incorporaba estirando un poco sus músculos para relajarse

-me tope con un par de akatsukis que tuve que eliminar eso es todo- lo dijo con una sencillez total y absoluta mientras mas de uno se le quedaba viendo incrédulo.

Semejante destrucción, todo el poder que lograron sentir, todo el chakra que sin duda gasto y para colmo ese último jutsu que apenas lograron ver y el lo decía como si no fuera nada es mas ni cansado se veía fuera del sudor que cubría su frente aunque ese mas que nada era por el sol que en este momento golpeaba con toda su fuerza sobre la rocosa llanura, sin duda el rubio era alguien muy interésate –espera un segundo tu solo te enfrentaste contra dos ninjas rango "s" y no solo ganaste sino que además lo dices como si fuera la cosa mas sencilla del mundo- dijo Kurotsuchi mirando al rubio fijamente mientras este asentía a cada una de sus palabras –eso es lo que digo Kurotsuchi_chan fue una buena pelea pero yo habría esperado mas de ese par de "inmortales"- los ojos de los ninjas de la roca se abrían como platos habían escuchado rumores sobre esos ninjas que se suponía eran casi invencibles ya que sin importar el daño que se les hiciera estos simplemente se volvían a levantar para seguir luchando hasta vencer y ahora mismo esos dos grandes enemigos estaban en el suelo muertos bajo el poder de ese ninja rubio al que casi atacan para matar, una sola idea cruzo la mente de los sujetos de la roca "nunca provocar a Naruto" y era sin duda una muy buena idea ya que Kakusu era ahora un fiel testigo de lo que le pasaba a quien hacia enojar al rubio –y como esta el tsuchikage- pregunto Naruto recibido de respuesta una gran sonrisa de la pelinegra mientras este miraba fijamente a la ojimiel que sonreía orgullosa –se salvara no por nada lo atendió la mejor medico del mundo- sus palabras sin duda eran un reflejo de su estado actual sumamente seguro y lleno de alegría –un gran trabajo Tsunade_chan- y sin decir mas el ojiazul la tomo de la cintura mientras plasmaba en los labios de la ojimiel un intenso y apasionado beso todo bajo las miradas en shock y ciertamente envidiosas de los demás varones mientras la pelinegra se sentía sumamente triste al ver la relación existente entre los dos rubios, una mano en su hombro la hizo voltear solo para toparse con la cara serena de Guren –el debe fundar su clan, tiene permiso de tener varias esposas- dijo sencilla y tranquila para acercarse el rubio que también le dio un beso suave y tranquilo mientras la envidia de los demás hombres solo aumentaba y Kurotsuchi tenia ideas relacionadas con cierto libro donde el protagonista disponía de su propio harem personal –(no solo se parece a Naguto también tiene un harem como el)- pensaba la pelinegra como siempre divagando entre escenas no aptas para menores, desde que empezó a leer ese libro por culpa del reto de un compañero tenia esas ideas aunque la mayoría eran fantasías de ella siendo una de las mujeres de protagonista aunque claro el no existía en realidad, si solo lo supiera.

De regreso a Konoha el Sandaime estaba revisando como siempre sus documentos y demás papeleo mientras su secretaria cuidaba de su hijo -¡vuelve aquí no hullas!- gritaba la pobre mujer a la distancia mientras el terrible niño huía de ella tras derramar un vaso de leche sobre ella, el Sandaime sonrió ante la persecución francamente le divertía verla sufrir mas que nada porque nunca detenía al rubio y este siempre lo atrapaba en situaciones amorosas con su esposa que hablando de ella en este momento preparaba algo de te que servia en humeantes tazas de porcelana, el rostro de Sarutobi se puso algo serio mientras una sonrisa un tanto burlista y celosa cruzaba su rejuvenecida cara -¿Qué encontraste Saru_kun?- pregunto Koharu mientras el hokage le extendía un viejo pergamino que la mujer leía detenidamente antes de mirar fijamente a Sarutobi –así que ya llego el día de concretar la alianza eh crees que Naruto se oponga- cuestiono la mujer mientras el kage miraba sutilmente por la ventana meditando la respuesta que a estas alturas era mucho mas que obvia –lo dudo mas bien creo que estarán felices ambos aunque puede que apresurarla sea molesto aun así les agradara la noticia- dijo el hombre para ponerse de pie y mirara tranquilo por el gran ventanal de su oficina –es verdad supongo que les gustara por cierto los hermanos vendrán a la boda no? Si es así hay que reforzar seguridad no todos los días se casa la hermana de un kage y este viene a la boda- era cierto en el viejo pergamino se trazaban los términos de la alianza entre Suna y la hoja en los que se especificaba que la rubia hermana de Gaara debería contraer matrimonio tras cumplir 19 años y claramente como su candidato era el rubio estos debieron esperar mucho para que las edades legales y estipuladas se alcanzaran, pero ahora era un hecho la alianza seria sellada de manera definitiva y permanente con el matrimonio de esos dos y eso alegraba al kage –Saru_kun deja de trabajar un rato y relájate- dijo una sensual Koharu mientras Sarutobi se daba la vuelta para verla con esa sonrisa sugerente en sus labios mientras su ropa entreabierta llamaba al hombre –te he dicho que te adoro Koharu_chan- y se acerco a su esposa mientras los abu en el techo trataban por todos los medio de no mirar pero les era imposible esos dos no eran para nada discretos, de no ser por el sello de la puerta que solo el rubio podía abrir ellos abrir sido atrapado en mas de una ocasión por mas personas.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la arena un Kage pelirrojo con un brazo vendado y varias ataduras blancas en su cabeza y uno que otro parche revisaba su documentación topándose con el mismo pergamino que leyó Sarutobi –Kankuro- dijo con esa voz seria mientras su hermano de ropas negras entraba a la oficina, el ser uno de sus guardaespaldas lo mantenía siempre cerca del pelirrojo, entro relajado y aburrido era después de todo un trabajo monótono y sencillo aunque bien pagado –prepara una comitiva viajaremos a Konoha- dijo el líder pelirrojo dejando a su hermano algo curioso por esta repentina decisión –Gaara se que quieres contarle a Naruto de ese tipo que te pateo el trasero- el pelirrojo lo miro molesto y Kankuro se rió nervioso mejor no tocar ese tema –bueno jeje no crees que un mensaje seria mas sencillo- indico el a su ave mensajera particular que en la ventana se limpiaba las plumas en espera de ser requerida –es verdad que deseo contarle esto en persona a Naruto pero el viaje no será para eso es para la boda de nuestra hermana- el chico de negro tomo el pergamino de la alianza mientras leía a toda prisa y suspiraba –valla jajajaja no sabe en la que se mete Temari puede ser muy gruñona y mandona espero que Naruto la aguante jajaja- Kankuro se callo de golpe ante la mirada fija y molesta de Karura quien como siempre desde hacia poco mas de 8 meses se fabricaba un cuerpo de arena para separarse de su hijo menor después de todo el que ella hablara através de el era raro, pero no tanto como ver a un Kankuro asustado por una figura materna de arena –no hables así de tu hermana me escuchas, ahora cuando nos vamos Gaara_chan que hay muchas cosas que planear, las flores, los invitados, el salón, la iglesia, el sacerdote, oh si y lo mas importante el vestido de mi hija , que hermoso mi hija va a casarse con un hombre excepcional que sin duda se ha vuelto mucho mas apuesto, kkyyyyaaa van a darme nietos tan hermosos- Gaara y Kankuro tenían gotas en la nuca mientras miraban al espíritu materializado de su madre parlotear sin sentido sobre bellos nietos rubios con ojos azules o verdes, ese iba a ser un largo viaje a la aldea de la hoja no había duda de ello –y Gaara_chan cuando te le vas a declarar a Matsuri_chan no creo que la niña te espere por siempre- el pelirrojo fingió no escuchar pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas hacia evidente que lo que su madre dijo le afecto –en cuanto a ti Kankuro, por favor solo no me salgas con una de esas "acompañantes de renta" de las que acostumbras pero si va s a llevar una que tenga modales por lo menos hijo- el chico la miro ofendido mientras alegaba que nunca llevaría a alguien de dicha profesión de nuevo a una fiesta de su familia, no de nuevo.

De regreso a iwa el equipo completo ya de regreso en la aldea estaba frente al despierto Onoki mientras el escuchaba atento las palabras del rubio en cuanto a su combate, cabe mencionar que tanto el kage como Kurotsuchi y sus consejeros presentes en la lujosa habitación de hospital estaban impresionados por el gran desempeño del rubio en aquel combate y mas al saber su pequeño secreto de afinidad múltiple –quieres decir que puedes usar elementos secundarios- pregunto Kurotsuchi mientras el rubio asentía a su pregunta –si Kurotsuchi_chan pero no suelo ser tan bueno cono un usuario natural, por ejemplo mi cristal rara vez vence al de Guren_chan pero bueno eso lo compenso con poder extra y estrategia, no es nada que una bella e inteligente ninja como tu no pueda hacer- la chica se volvió a poner roja mientras Guren sonreía levemente y Tsunade suspiraba ante la aparentemente irresistible necesidad del rubio de conseguir chicas nuevas, pero viéndolo bien ya poseía novias de: kusa, kiri, suna, kumo y taki que junto a las de Konoha hacían un grupo mas que extenso , la rubia reprimió una sonrisa ahora solo le faltaban una chica de iwa y de ame para tener de las 5 grandes naciones y de las 3 menores mas poderosas; lejos de ahí una mujer con una rosa de papel en el cabello estornudaba sin razón alguna; volviendo a la historia el rubio termino y el kage miro algo pensativo, primero la desaparición de Roshi y ahora la muerte confirmada de Han sin duda ese grupo, akatsuki, estaba detrás de todo esto –o se apure Onoki_cama cuando sea el momento yo mismo los acabare a todo uno por uno si es necesario- el rubio estaba decidido y serio su actitud fiera despertaba en sus mujeres deseos un tanto subidos de tono aunque no solo en ellas, de nuevo sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Kurotsuchi quine se sonrojo ante la sonrisa del rubio detalle que Onoki no paso por alto y que le sugirió una buena broma –muchas gracias por acabar a esos tipos Naruto y mira como parece que le gustas mucho y muestra de buena voluntad te dejare tomar a Kurtsuchi como tu prometida y futura esposa jajajaja- el kage de corta estatura se destartalo de risa ante la cara roja de su nieta y la desconcertada de Naruto mientras Guren estaba seria y Tsunade cerraba los ojos aguantándose las ganas de partirle la espalda al viejo kage, -es una gran idea tsuchikage_sama, de ese modo podemos formalizar una alianza y terminar con la enemistad de las aldeas, es un genio- dijo uno de los concejales presentes mientras el kage lo miraba desconcertado –yo no forzaría a nadie a nada que no quiera pero si Kurotsuchi_chan desea tratar quizá podemos conocernos un poco antes de que esto se vuelva formal- ahora miro al rubio fijamente mientras este casi casi aceptaba a su nieto como prometida –si, me gustaría tratar de relacionarme contigo Naruto_kun por nosotros y el bien de las aldeas- la chica sonreía con el sonrojo en sus mejillas y fue ahí cuado el blanco y pálido Onoki se desmayo su pequeña broma le salio muy mal.

En la oscura guarida Pain informaba de la deserción de Itachi mientras aguardaban noticias de los ninjas "inmortales" que simplemente no se reportaban, poco a poco entre la sombras apareció el enmascarado con esa actitud boba e infantil –Kakuzu_sempai y Hidan_sempai no van a venir Tobi los vio tirados en el suelo, pero Tobi se pregunta si no les dolerían esos golpes porque ya no respiraban- Minato y Sanada tuvieron gotas en sus nucas ante la boba actitud que usaba Madara para cubrir su identidad mientras el griterío estallaba en la cámara por la aparente muerte de dos de sus mejores hombres a manos de las fuerzas de Iwa aunque claro no sabían que de hecho fue Naruto quien los mato pero ya se enterarían, -por ahora lo que nos importa es sellar al seis colas luego nos ocuparemos de eso- todo el grupo acato las ordenes de Pain mientras se alistaban para sellar al biju mientras en el piso inferior nuestra linda sucubo peliverde tomaba una siesta y tenia un sueño muy peculiar, al principio estaba peleando contra el rubio Ishura en un gran combate lleno de golpes y cambios de giro en la ventaja pero de pronto el le hacia una llave donde quedaban demasiado juntos y su excelente sueño guerrero se deformaba e un sueño húmedo en que ella acababa sometida ante el varón rubio que le hacia el amor sin descanso, al final cuando sentía el orgasmo asolándola se despertó de golpe con su entrepierna bastante húmeda, se recostó en su diván mirando fijamente el techo –creo que tu me serás muy divertido Naruto, ya va siendo hora de que sepas quienes somos Lilith y yo- dijo en voz baja mientras el su recamara su hermanita menor de nuevo se entregaba a los placeres de la autosatisfacción imaginándose que de hecho el rubio era quien la acariciaba todo preparándola para el momento cumbre, su pecho se sentía extraño ya que la sola idea de ser tomada por el rubio la hacia muy feliz y desbocaba su corazón como nunca algo lo hizo antes -¿Qué es esto?- se preguntaba la sucubo menor tocándose el pecho después de todo un ser de su clase no tiene la posibilidad de sentir de esa manera mas que quizá una sola vez en toda su existencia y en el caso de la pelilila el rubio era quien motivaba esa sensación si seguía así pronto dejaría de importarle el rubio como oponente y comenzaría a verlo como alguien con quien podría pasar su existencia, casi como un compañero, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al considerarlo después de todo ella no pensaba que al rubio fuese a interesare una mujer no humana, no tenia idea.

Tras una despedida apropiada de los residentes de iwa y con instrucciones precisas de Tsunade a los médicos para el tratamiento del kage el grupo de Konoha se disponía a retirarse de la aldea de la roca –cuando los términos de los tratados se decidan iré a Konoha Naruto_kun- dijo la sonriente Kurotsuchi mientras el rucio asentía a sus palabras besando suavemente el dorso de su mano provocando que la chica se pusiera roja mientras Tsunade de nuevo reprimía un gesto de enojo una cosa era que ella fuese quizá a unirse a la familia y otra que acaparar la atención del rubio, si alguna iba a hacer eso esa seria ella, -nos veremos pronto y cuídese mucho ancianito- el rostro de Onoki se puso rojo de enojo por semejante falta de respeto mientras sus ninjas reprimían una carcajada so pena de salir volando en algún jutsu de polvo, despacio el trío de la hoja se alejo y los ninjas de iwa pudieron ver al rubio abrazar con fuerza y posesividad a las chicas para enseguida desaparecer por completo - ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Solo se desvanecieron- dijo uno de los guardias en total shock ante semejante forma de irse en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno –ese chico Ishura es muy talentoso, creo que será un gran marido no Kurotsuchi- el kage ya con su pequeña "broma" asimilada le dirigía comentarios semejantes a su nieta que solo se ponía roja al imaginarse una posible luna de miel, mientras todo munda caminaba la pelinegra tuvo la idea de haber escuchado el apellido del rubio en otro lugar saco su infame libro naranja edición de bolsillo discretamente y ojeo las paginas hasta toparse con la dedicatoria donde el autor agradecía a su fuente de inspiración el clan Ishura y a su fundador en quien se basaba el personaje principal –oye Kurotsuchi espero que después de lo que paso entrenes mas duro después de todo tienes que aprender a usar el elemento polvo- dijo el orgulloso Onoki ya que hacia alguno asías mientras entrenaba a su nieta esta logro producir algo de viento el segundo elemento necesario para el elemento secundario en cuestión -¿Kurotsichi?- pregunto el hombre al notar que ella no respondió y se giro para ver a su hija en shock sosteniendo u muy conocido libro naranja -¡SE BASA EN NARUTO_KUN!- grito a los cuatro vientos atrayendo las miradas de todo mundo que notaron el famoso libro erótico en sus manos, la chica con un color rojo marca Hinata en la cara corrió sin detenerse hasta su casa tras exponerse sola ante la aldea –porque simplemente no me morí con ese jutsu- se dijo Onoki mientras asimilaba el hecho de que su hija era una pervertida aficionada al icha icha.

Ya en la aldea de Konoha un cansado rubio aparecía justo a la salida de la aldea acompañado de sus mujeres, las soltó y respiro algo agitado tras aquella pelea el avanzar tal distancia en tan poco tiempo acompañado era un esfuerzo considerable, -uf me canse- dijo el rubio mientras ella le sonreían y lo seguían rumbo a la oficina del kage rejuvenecido, llegaron veloces y para variar la secretaria no estaba por ningún lado, el rubio se acerco a la puerta despacio –debería tocar antes de entrar Naruto_kun- dijo Tsunade negando ante la total falta de respeto de su esposo –es cierto mi señor tiene que portarse a la altura- regaño Guren apoyando a la ojimiel mientras el rubio desestimaba sus argumentos negando con la cabeza y abriendo la puerta –volvi…- todo se detuvo mientras todo mundo se miraba, sobre el escritorio en una porción digna del Kamasutra; Sarutobi estaba trenzado con su esposa mientras el rubio y compañía gritaba sin parar y corrían fuera de ahí –¡ mis ojos por kami me voy a quedar ciego!- gritaba el rubio tapándose los ojos mientras sus chicas corrían detrás de el tan rojas como cierta Hyuuga sino es que mas; 10 minutos después y con todos los presentes sonrojados y sin mirarse el reporte de la misión se había entregado junto con un pergamino que el tsuchikage envío en las manos confiables de Guren, -bueno gracias, chicas pueden irse pero tu quédate un momento Naruto- el gimoteo mientras ellas salían de ahí a toda prisa abandonando a Naruto a su suerte –ojisan si lo que quieres pedir es que te ayude con un trío desde ahora te digo que no cuentes conmigo- el hombre y la mujer fulminaron al rubio bromista justo antes de gritar a la vez –NO ES ESO PERVERTIDO- el rubio avergonzado y todo no dejaba de jugar con ellos aunque la idea del trío prevalecería en las mentes de esos dos aunque implicaría un clon de sombra y no a otra persona –ustedes lo hacen como conejos en primavera en esta oficina y yo soy el pervertido, de casualidad no se mordieron la lengua al gritarlo- Koharu se puso roja mientras Sarutobi suspiraba si la situación con Naruto seguía así iba a envejecer de nuevo y muy pronto –Naruto déjate de chistes que esto es serio, el plazo se cumplió y tu matrimonio político con Temari debe realizarse a la brevedad posible- Naruto no reacciono es mas solo se quedo ahí petrificado sin decir o mover un solo músculo, finalmente tras casi 4 minutos de inactividad reacciono –tengo que comprar una sortija, nos vemos ojisan Koharu_san que se diviertan el resto de la tarde- y salio a toda prisa de ahí mientras la puerta se cerraba y Sarutobi abrazaba a su esposa por la espalda –es un irrespetuoso pero tiene grandes ideas- ella volteo y vio a un sonríete clon alado de su marido mientras una sonrisa digna del mismo Jiraiya aparecía en su cara, en el techo los pobres anbu se preguntaban si esos dos en realidad se olvidaron de ellos o simplemente disfrutaban de ser observados, no tenían idea pero algo era seguro necesitarían una transfusión de sangre al terminar su turno.

El rubio ahora en la calle caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha en dirección de una joyería después de todo necesitaría una sortija y una digna de la hermana de un kage, al final la consiguió y salio contento solo para toparse con cierto jounin peliplateado leyendo alegremente su amado libro –Hola kakashi- saludo el rubio mientras el jounin bajaba su libro para dar su saludo clásico y preguntar por la misión fue una buena y breve platica la que sostuvieron mientras el jounin no dejaba de leer –siempre me he preguntado ¿Qué tiene de bueno ese libro?- cuestiono el Ishura mientras el hombre de la mascara sonreía o eso parecía después de todo solo se le miraba un ojo –no creo que alguien que tiene un harem en su casa se sienta atraído por esta maravillosa obra pero si no fuera ese el caso también te apasionarías de ella- y volvió a leer mientras el rubio metía su mano en la ropa como buscando algo –bueno como se que pronto será tu cumpleaños te compre algo en iwa y no quiero esperar para dártelo , aquí esta- el ojo de Kakashi se abrió cuando logro ver el famoso y agotado libro Icha icha edición dorada en manos del rubio que se lo tendía como un regalo –iba a compraron en la librería de la aldea pero alguien se me adelanto y adquirió la última copia que quedaba- en la mansión Ishura Kurenai estornudaba con fuerza mientras entrenaba repulsión de genjutsus con Hinata; -Naruto…esto…nadi…a mi…lo juro no importa lo que sea incluso si deseas dominar el mundo cuentas con mi total y absoluta lealtad- dijo el hombre emocionado justo antes de arrebatarle el libro y empezar a leer como loco.

El rubio entre risas se alejo de ahí y se dirigió a una pequeña oficina en un buen edificio, se trataba de la embajada de Suna donde cierta rubia de coletas trabajaba molesta por los abundantes tramites todo por culpa de los exámenes chunin que se realizarían en su aldea –buenas tardes como esta la bella embajadora hoy- de inmediato al ver al sonriente rubio Temari se sonrojo mas aun por el cumplido usado como saludo, el rubio tomo asiento y comenzaron a platicar tranquilamente mientras ella no paraba de quejarse de su trabajo hasta que llegaron al tema importante el compromiso de Temari con el rubio, ella no dijo nada después de todo temía que Naruto hubiera decidido que ya tenia suficientes esposas y la rechazara lo que la podría arrojar los brazos de cualquier perezoso desobligado, en su casa un fuerte estornudo saco a Shikamaru de su reconfortante siesta; ella miro fijamente al rubio de pie mirando por la ventana mientras el sol comenzaba a caer a la distancia –Temari_chan no creo que tu y yo funcionemos como novios- ella sintió su corazón estremecer ya que al parecer su temor estaba acertado, - preferiría que fueses mi esposa- y se dio la vuelta con la caja abierta dejando ver un bello anillo de oro con una piedra dorada en el mismo puso una rodilla en el suelo y tomo la mano de la chica roja y callada –¿eso es un si?- pregunto el rubio ante su silencio pero pronto estaba en el suelo siendo besado por la rubia con mucha fuerza mientras sentía el bello y generoso cuerpo de Temari sobre el, se separaron y se quedaron viendo fijamente –si quieres pensarlo por mi esta bien- de nuevo lo beso y por ser ocasión especial salio temprano después de todo había que informar al resto de la familia.

En los bosques un poco alejado de Konoha una gran salamandra aparecía en una bola de humo con cierto ojinegro de marcas en las mejillas sobre el –muchas gracias- dijo el agradecido Uchiha al animal de piel oscura –no es necesario Naruto_sama me encomendó este trabajo nos vemos Uchiha- y la salamandra se esfumo mientras Itachi agradecía al rubio por el pergamino de transporte para casos de emergencia de no haber sido por eso sin duda Minato lo habría alcanzado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comenzó entonces su marcha de regreso a su hogar mientras cierto par de rubios en ese preciso instante entraba ala casa Ishura con la feliz noticia, de inmediato estallaron las felicitaciones para la rubia de coletas mientras cierta pelirroja de ojos azules se alejaba de todo, se fue al tejado de la casa para ver las estrellas y pensar en lo que pasaba –(todas se están casando con el pero yo no, porque no me elige a mi acaso no me desea como esposa, y si solo me acepto para mantener feliz a kasan)- si en este preciso momento Kasumi estaba algo dudosa y pensativa mientras el rubio aparecía despacio detrás de ella –me puedo sentar- dijo el rubio asustándola por aparecer de pronto pero claro de inmediato lo dejo pasar y tomo asiento a lado de la pelirroja menor, ninguno dijo nada solo estaban ahí callados mirando las estrellas, -todas son hermosas, no podría decir cual es mejor que la otra tu si- dijo el rubio haciéndola mirarlo con confusión antes de mirar al cielo, era verdad las estrellas eran muchas y todas bellas por igual no se podría elegir una sobre las demás –así es con ustedes, todas son perfectas para mi a su modo cada una, nunca podría escoger una por sobre la otra, no tienes que ponerte triste porque no te propongo matrimonio Kasumi_chan si te fijas aun hay muchas a las que no se los pido pero a ellas no les afecta tanto como a ti, y se que te afectara aun menos después de hoy- Kasumi volteo a ver al rubio que de nuevo miraba al horizonte justo cuando ella sintió algo en su regazo, la mano del rubio estaba sobre ella mientras enrojecía ya que estaba tocando cierta parte de su cuerpo, ventaja de tener falda en ese momento de otro modo el no habría podido hacer eso, retiro la mano y los ojos de Kasumi se abrieron al ver un perfecto anillo dorado de piedra rojiza con detalles semejantes a hojas, -¿quieres ser mi esposa Kasumi_chan?- la miro discretamente mientras le sonreía y la chica con las mejillas como su cabello cabeceo un si mientras se ponía la sortija, se repego un poco mas al rubio mientras este pasaba su brazo por sus hombros y la apretaba suavemente contra el, este era quizá el momento mas feliz en la vida de la pelirroja menor y esperaba que nada lo arruinara.

Tocaron a la puerta de la mansión y Kushina fue a atender, se quedo boquiabierta cuando vio al mismísimo Itachi Uchiha de pie en el umbral, lo dejo pasar mientras Mikoto lo abrazaba con amor sin dejar de llamarlo bebe, el pobre se moría de la pena pero bueno no lo demostraba, fue una suerte que ellas le contaras a todas las chicas de la actual condición de espía de Itachi de otro modo ahora mismo estaría luchando por su vida contra todas ellas –pero que haces aquí Itachi_chan acaso ya los dejaste- pregunto la mujer Uchiha con una mirada llena de esperanza e ilusión que solo se incremento mientras su hijo mayor solo asentía a sus palabras -¿Por qué hay tantas mujeres aquí kasan?- pregunto el uchiha mientras Mikoto y Kushina se quedaban frías y reían como tontas después de todo nunca le dijeron las dimensiones del harem al que pertenecían –este es todo el clan Ishura Itachi, todas nosotras somos las amorosas perras de Naruto_kun- dijo la sonriente Tsume ganandose miradas molestas de sus compañeras de equipo mientras una de las cejas de Itachi temblaba –y devererias ver las orgías que Naruto_kun y nosotras armamos aunque Mikoto siempre es la primera en la fila supongo que quiere preñarla lo mas pronto posible- dijo como broma Anko mientras el pelinegro apretaba los puños y toas se sonrojaban para enseguida mirarla molestas –nnyyaaa Naruto_kun es maravilloso no suelta a Mikoto_chan hasta que su vientre se inflama por todo el semen con el que la llena- la Uchiha se puso como Hinata en este preciso momento es decir tan rojas que pondrían a una cereza en vergüenza, las biju le lanzaron miradas molestas a Sineko por seguir la broma de Anko mientras el Uchiha finalmente mostraba algo de sus emociones –VOY A MATARTE NARUTO- su ira, estaba furioso y ahora mismo estaba buscando al rubio mientras este en el tejado tenia el presentimiento de que alguien muy pronto iba a tratar de asesinarlo, mejor disfrutar de sus últimos momentos con vida, amorosamente beso a Kasumi y se recostó sobre su suave regazo mientras ella jugueteaba con su cabello; todo mientras Mikoto trataba de detener a su hijo que ahora mismo buscaba volver a dejarla viuda.

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta el cap finalizado que como vimos nos arrojo que dos nuevas alianzas están por ser concretadas y con matrimonio mas razones para que detestemos al rubio no creen, ahora onoki tuvo la culpa de ese otro matrimonio, itachi volvio a Konoha y quiere matar a naruto por las bromitas de anko y shineko esperemos que no pase o nos quedamos sin fic; tambien que tal la madre de arena de gaara y kakuro jeje se ve que es feliz con la boda de su hija y que tal el hokage y su esposa quien lo viera<br>_Yo creo que se aman mucho por eso no se pueden contener_ [lo dice con pose pensativa]  
><em>Estoy por completo de acuerdo contigo<em> [le apoya asintiendo a sus palabras]  
>Porque tengo que tolerarlas a ambas ahora<br>_Es tu culpa por aceptar a Kazetsume, y que manera de aceptarla_ [ se le repega por la derecha]  
><em>Es verdad de haber sabido que me recibirás asi llegaba antes<em> [se le repega por la izquierda]  
>No se si estar feliz o asustado con estas dos, mejor no me rompo la cabeza con esto y los veo después, espero<p>

Hsta la proxima  
>atte:kurai-sho<br>pd:cual creen que deba casarse aparte de las dos ya elegidas


	95. C94: La familia crece

Hola a todo los lectores aquí les llego hoy con el capitulo de los viernes que espero les guste mucho  
><em>Les gustara créeme<em> [sonrie triunfal]  
><em>Como no si lo practicaste andes de escribirlo <em>[lanzando una mirada sugerente al rojo autor]  
>Mejor leanlo ya que veremos algunas cosas como si se acepta a itachi de nuevo en Konoha, que onda con las sucubos y que planea el cristal y compañía ahora que alguna de la entrada al cap<br>_Con mucho gusto esta el cap a su disposición_ [sonriendo dulce]  
><em>Leanlo y disfrutenlo mucho<em> [sonrie de la misma manera]  
>pero primero voy con los reviews [lo miran feo por no dejarlas decir eso]<p>

**Great Vampire-shinso**:sabes yo llegue a sospechar lo mismo pero no lo he confirmado,lo de itachi ya veras como se rescuelve y jeje si una noche de bodas masiva seria muy intersnte de escribir y leer,el cristal bueno no se si salio en alguna serie pero yo lo relacino mas con cierto videojuego  
><strong>terminex<strong>:es un genial argumento el que manejas sin duda lo merecen,yo tambien adoro verlos morir y no te apures que pronto van a caer como moscas jajaja,lo de lemon ya se decidio aunque si cuando respondes a preguntas ayudas mucho  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:si yo tambien senti eso por eso decidi darles su momento y no te apures la habitacion de ken esta en el 3 piso de hedho en es e piso casi no hay nadie y no se porque  
><strong>kaks96<strong>:no morira no te apures a kurenai se lo propondra pronto ya tengo algo pensado para eso, la broma le salio la al kage chaparrito y lo de rejuvenerlo bueno no se lo menciono esperate a que vea a sarutobi ahoar que valla a la boda de su nieta jajaja  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:su culpa por hacer esa bromitas no,no te apures no tengo planeadas bodas dobles seran cada una en su dia especial,si a ese kage le gusta que lo vean y a temari la marcara como a hinata y hanabi en la niche de bodas  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:jeje si al pobre se le arruino su vision de la vida en una tarde, pronto el rubio sabra de desquiciado de sanada las sucubosavanzaran en este cap y si a mi tambien me cae mejo "tobi" que madara  
><strong>marlonx137<strong>:es cierto como conejitos jajaja y ademas exibicionistasjjajaja, ya tambien pienso que flta otra y ya la tengo en mente no te apures, quien diria que era tan facil ganarse al ninja copia verdad?,lo del hijastro asesino pieno que sera mas como uno que se la pase tratando de castrarlo jajaja,en cuanto a mi fuente de inspiracion lo admito soy culpable jeje; en cuanto a las imagenes he de decir que la segunda si da ideas eh y la primera no pude vrla porque no tnga facebook jeje  
><strong>kentanaka1350<strong>: que bueno que te gusto el cap y aqui viene el desenlace de lo del lemon eh  
><em>Kurai se canso y ahora no nos va a interrumpir <em>[el autor amordazado trata de liberarse en el fondo]  
><em>asi que disfruten del nuevo cap<em> [el autor forceceando se cae al suelo mientras las dos rien nerviosas]

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: contenido lemon ya les he advertido luego no se quejen**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 94: La familia crece<strong>

Kasumi se sentía mas que feliz en este preciso momento mientras que el rubio Ishura poco a poco caía dormido en su tibio regazo, todo mientras en la planta baja las chicas corrían detrás del enloquecido y totalmente irreconocible Itachi que no paraba d abrir puerta tras puerta en busca del "perverso rubio" que se atrevió a involucrar a su santa madre en esas orgías incesantes en las cuales ella era una de las protagonistas principales, en la sala las bijus molestas rodeaban a una sonrientes y muy nerviosas Anko y Shineko quienes comprendían hasta este momento que su pequeño juego se les fue de las manos –DONDE TE ESCONDES NARUTOOOOOO- resonó el furioso grito de Itachi mientras llegaba a una escaleras en dirección al tejado, sin decir nada simplemente subió por ellas y salto al techo vislumbrando a la relajada pareja, de inmediato y como un resorte el rubio se incorporo mientras la confundida pelirroja volteaba para toparse con una visión de un furioso Uchiha que miraba de manera asesina al rubio –hola Itachi…ya saludaste a Mikoto_chan- pregunto inocentemente el rubio provocando aun mas al pelinegro que ahora mismo con ambos ojos cerrados y su ceja derecha temblando desenfundaba un ninjato – si…y conocí también… a… TUS 40 ESPOSAS- simplemente dijo una cifra al azar y se lanzo contra el rubio que con gran agilidad rodó por el techo antes de caer al jardín y correr por su hombría mientras el moreno trataba de aplicarle una vasectomía forzada.

Itachi lo correteo alrededor de la mansión por lo menos 6 veces hasta que al fin Mikoto furiosa decidió intervenir a favor de su esposo rubio, se planto en medio del pelinegro y el rubio arrinconado contra un árbol lanzándole miradas furiosas a su hijo mayor, -Itachi, deja en paz a Naruto_kun- dijo decidida y con un aura furiosa a su alrededor pero claro el molesto pelinegro no quería escuchar –NUNCA ESE DEGENERADO PAGARA POR VOLVERTE PARTE DE ESAS ORGIAS SUYAS- grito en respuesta mientras Mikoto cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta diez…no le sirvió de nada –es mi vida Itachi y yo amo a Naruto_kun y no dejare que le hagas daño además el no hace esas orgías solo fue una broma muy pesada de esas dos y a todo esto… SI NARUTO_KUN LAS HACE Y YO PARTICIPO NO ES DE TU IMCUMBENCIA ES COSA MIA, SI EL ME VOLVIERA SU ESCLAVA SEXUAL PERSONAL NO ME IMPORTARIA PORQUE LO AMO AHORA ¡PIDELE PERDON!- grito la furiosa mujer intimidando a todo mundo mientras cierta ojimiel sonreía orgullosa de su pelinegra alumna –esa es mi Mikoto al fin sabe imponerse- todas se le quedaron viendo como si estuviese loca mientras algo que no esperaban ocurría el moreno asustado como nunca enfundaba su espada y se inclinaba respetuosamente ante el rubio –lo lamento no debí ponerme así perdóname otosama- el rubio se rió algo nervioso mientras todas las chicas hacían lo mas obvio ante la forma de dirigirse del pelinegro al rubio, se desplomaron de la risa.

Ya dentro de la casa y un poco mas serenas tras todo ese caos repentino que hasta cierto punto ya se le extrañaba, el pelinegro fue colocado en una habitación vacia que el rubio predispuso para el con la excusa de que era mas que obvio que su madre no le permitiría vivir en el solitario complejo Uchiha, el pelinegro agradeció y amablemente se retiro a dormir puesto que al día siguiente tendrían una larga reunión con cierto kage y el consejo de la aldea, tan pronto se metió a su recamara todo mundo comenzó a retirarse a sus respectivos dormitorio para descansar –disculpa Naruto_kun- todas se detuvieron ante la siempre amable y cordialmente seria voz de Samui -¿Qué pasa Samui_chan?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara mientras vagos recuerdos de sus pequeño "masaje" inundaban la mente de la rubia que se sonrojo levemente –tengo una duda…¿Cómo tiene tantas recamaras esta mansión si la estructura externa no ha cambiado nada?- todo mundo medito las palabras de la chica y conincidierion en que eran verdad era francamente una locura que hubiese tantas recamaras en ese lugar y ninguna lo había notado hasta ahora –eso es fácil todo es gracias a mis sellos de expansión, son muy prácticos a la hora de modificar construcciones sin que nadie sepa- dijo el rubio sonriente mientras todas volteaban al techo donde un pequeño sello bastante raro dejaba de brillar y se desvanecía en la madera –bueno basta de tanta platica mejor vallan a dormir que no quiero que tengan ojeras en sus bellos rostros- todas se sonrojaron por igual mientras iban a sus respectivas habitaciones y el rubio somnoliento se iba a su cuarto a dormir.

Era ya una nueva mañana en la residencia Ishura y el pelinegro estaba francamente preguntándose si no habría sido mejor quedarse en akatsuki, desde que se levanto había visto 2 riñas, una persecución, una lluvia de insultos, y una competencia de dimensiones de busto que culmino con un empate entre cierta rubia de Kumo y las ahora gemelas Hyuuga que acabaron rojas y avergonzadas obviamente Tsunade no participo por estar ocupada tratando de estrangular a Mei, mientras Tsume no dejaba de bombardear a Mikoto con comentarios sobre la linda perrita esclava que seria si se decidía, mas allá Kushina con lagrimas en los ojos abrazaba a su ahora comprometida hija mientras Guren suspendía del techo a Tayuya quien no paraba de hablar –cuando baje te lo demostrare bruja, Naruto_kun me cojera hasta la inconciencia y tu te quedaras sin nada jajajajajaja- se reía como mala villana de caricatura de sábado por la mañana las unicas serias eran Haku yTsunami quienes platicaban animadamente –entonces me dio la vuelta y me dio sin parar , sin duda Anko tiene razón es un semental- bueno quizá no eran tan serias, todo el ambiente se detuvo y se calmo cuando el rubio entro en escena saludando a todas con un fuerte buenos días e Itachi tuvo una sola idea –(o les aplico algún jutsu de contro o las tiene contentas por "otros medios")- se estremecio ante la sola idea de que medios empleaba el rubio mas al escuchar como Guren fue "castigada" no quería imaginarlo en verdad no quería pensar en su madre atada con correas a la cama, esposada y siendo "castigada" sin compasión…-aaarggg- se golpeo la cabeza en la mesa al imaginarlo y todo mundo se le quedo viendo con una gota en la nuca –necesito mudarme o me volveré loco- murmuro el pelinegro mientras el desayuno inicio.

Cerca de las 10:00 Am todo el consejo incluyendo a las aun líderes de los clanes Uchuha, Uzumaki, Inuzuka, Senju y ahora Terumi por petición oficial de Kiri, tras una pequeña sesión de intimidación…que diga negociación con la pelirroja; el kage tomo la palabra saludando a todo mundo y notificado lo de la posible alianza con la roca –por lo que dices es un pacto de no agresión y un tratado comercial bastante respetable, seria una sabia decisión acceder a dicho convenio y evitar de ese modo mas enfrentamientos innecesarios- dijo Shibi el padre de Shino quien igual que su hijo usaba unos lentes obscuros que no se quitaba para nada, todo mundo asintió a las palabras del aburame mientras Sarutobi volvía a tomar la palabra –hay una cláusula que implica sellar la alianza con un matrimonio político entre la nieta del Tsuchikage y Naruto- todo mundo volteo a ver al rubio sonriente y de nuevo tuvieron escalofríos sin importar cuantas veces miraban esa sonrisa seguía siendo igual de espeluznante –por mi no hay problema si Kurotsuchi_chan lo desea me sentiría honrado de casarme con ella- todos cabecearon afirmativamente mirando a las 5 mujeres de las cuales 4 eran esposas del rubio ellas tendrían la última palabra, suspirando las primeras 3 Mikoto, Tsunade y Kushina accedieron –no me molesta que se case con ella mientras Naruto_kun siga haciéndome el amor como siempre yo lo compartiré con quien lo ame- el rubio se rió nervioso mientras la pelirroja le lanzaba un beso y todos los varones presentes incluyendo a Sarutobi lo maldecían por semejante suerte – Naruto_kun es mi alfa y si el decide que Kurotsuchi es digna de ser una de sus perras estaré mas que feliz de darle la bienvenida a la manada- si igual que siempre Tsume seguia hablando como toda una Inuzuka pero al final accedía por lo que era un hecho el rubio y la pelinegra estaban formalmente comprometidos.

El rubio se levanto de su asiento tomando la voz y hablando ante todos los presentes –primero que nada quiero pedirles que pase lo que pase no se pongan agresivos ni traten de atacarlo o yo los detendré, ya puedes salir- de las sombras emergió Itachi Uchiha y mas de uno se sintió tentado a tratar de detenerlo pero recordando lo que dijo el rubio se detuvieron en el acto, el rubio realizo aquel genjutsu y pidiendo la asistencia de Inoichi revisaron los recuerdos del Uchiha al final todo mundo estaba sorprendido por lo que acababan de ver y mas por el despreciable plan de aquel enmascarado –asumo que todos estarán de acuerdo en que hay que limpiar el nombre de Itachi y readmitirlo como jounin- nadie se opuso y todos comenzaron a asentir al final de la reunión el pelinegro había regresado a la aldea de la hoja y pronto su nombre quedaría por completo libre de acusaciones y culpas; lejos de Konoha en la guarida de akatsuki el cuerpo sin vida de Utakata era desechado por Deidara quien no paraba de quejarse de que lo tomaban como mula de carga últimamente, pero lo importante se desarrollaba en el piso inferior donde nuestro cristal parlante junto con Madara, Minato, Sanada y Pain se reunían

-solo restan el 2, 7 8 y 9 colas por atrapar pero de esos dos de ellos están en Konoha, el otro en Kumo y al 7 colas aun no lo hallamos- dijo Madara mientras todos asentían si solo supieran que Fu estaba en Konoha

-**bien ya es tiempo de un enfrentamiento directo, Pain envía a Kisame, Deidara y Sasori a Konoha que causen todo el caos que puedan para que Sanada y Minato puedan recuperar al dos colas mientras que tu Madara alístate tu y Morrigan irán por el hachibi…y ¿Dónde esta esa sucubo?-**pregunto molesto mientras todo mundo volteaba en busca de la hermosa peliverde que no aparecía por ningún lado, en ese momento Neji entraba con una nota escrita en un trozo de pergamino

-esas dos se largaron y dejaron una nota "gracias por liberarme cristalito pero tu grupo es aburrido y ya encontré algo mas interesante nos vemos y que todos tus planes se fastidien pronto, besos de Morrigan y Lilith"- todo mundo tuvo una gota en la nuca mientras Madara se alistaba para salir en busca de esas traidoras

-**déjalas, creo saber a donde irán y es mejor dejarlas entretenerse con algo de suerte nos terminaran ayudando ahora que son dos no creo que sobreviva no sin terminar exhausto jajajaja, bien es hora el plan iniciara en cuanto se recuperen del proceso de extracción y Pain…tu te quedaras en Ame alistándote quiero que tu seas quien aplaste a Naruto cuando llegue el momento**- el hombre de ojos anillados asintió mientras todo mundo se preparaba pronto iniciarían su avance en la búsqueda de renacer a Juubi.

De regreso en Konoha nuestro rubio protagonista estaba entrenando tranquilamente y como siempre en el bosque de la muerte cuando de nuevo sintió esa presencia a su alrededor, era bastante extraña y por alguna razón le recordaba un poco a Lilith aunque era mucho mas poderosa –se que estas ahí no se quien seas pero sal de una vez- dijo definitivito mientras las aves en los árboles emprendían el vuelo desesperadas mientras la figura se movía a toda velocidad, casi parecía un borrón verde y negro cuando se alzo y se dejo caer contra el rubio, casi como si tuviese una especie de punta afilada se dejo ir con fuerza, de inmediato un muro de roca se alzo soportando apenas el golpe mientras el confundido rubio se alistaba para el contraataque – Shadow blade- del suelo sombras extrañas emergieron 5 de ellas en una cadena consecutiva en la que 4 de ellas partieron el muro mientras la quinta golpeaba con fuerza la barbilla del rubio alzándolo en el aire, de inmediato de dio un giro y aterrizo sobre sus pies lanzando de inmediato una bala de aire a su veloz oponente que se cubría con un extraño escudo que por alguna razón se asemejaban a alas de murciélago, -en verdad eres muy capaz no- las alas se retrajeron dejando ver a la voluptuosa sucubo que dejo al rubio con los ojos bien abiertos –que acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones encanto- dijo coqueta caminando hacia el rubio que bajaba su defensa –no solo me preguntaba porque una bella mujer trataría de atacarme por sorpresa- ella se rió con fuerza mientras llegaba frente al rubio que la miraba a esos bellos ojos verdes –no tienes idea de quien o de que soy no es así- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras el rubio le respondía con una de sus clásicas sonrisas anchas y amenazantes que la hacían sentir bastante rara –solo se que no eres humana, semejante belleza es mas propia de alguna clase de ser sobrenatural o me equivoco…- ella sonrío ante sus palabras educadas y le tedio la mano –Morrigan Aensland- dijo la peliverde mientras el rubio tomaba su mano y le daba un suave beso en el dorso mientras ella sonreía aun mas –llamame Naruto, entonces aun quieres luchar mas Morrigan_chan o preferirías que nos conociéramos antes de partirnos la cara uno al otro- dijo el rubio con ese curioso sentido del humor que saco una carcajada a la bella sucubo, sin previo aviso lanzo un codazo que el rubio bloqueo con su mano para girar y lanzar una patada que la peliverse esquivo saltando para lanzarse de nuevo al ataque lanzando una andanada de puñetazos todos bloqueados y esquivados, el rubio paso a la ofensiva con movimientos precisos y elegantemente veloces que ella ludia feliz –(esto si es un hombre)- pensaba la peliverde esquivando los ataques físicos del sonriente rubio, intercambiaron golpes y pronto quedaron demasiado cerca; el rubio la sujetaba de los hombros por debajo de los brazos repegandosele demasiado mientras ella sonreía mucho mientras repegaba su trasero carnoso a la entrepierna del rubio que comenzaba a aumentar de dimensiones – creo que le gusto a alguien- dijo juguetona balanceando el trasero sobre la entrepierna del rubio serio, una sonrisa cruzo la cara de Naruto justo antes de responder –lo dice la que esta húmeda y liberando un aroma tan dulce- era verdad la entrepierna de la sucubo estaba algo mojada por la cercanía del rubio sin duda una buena lucha la emocionaba pero este rubio no solo lograba eso también la excitaba –tu y yo podríamos tener una lucha tan intima y placentera no lo crees- bajo su mano y acaricio la mejilla del rubio mientras este la miraba fijamente –es una pena que deba irme pero no te preocupes que cuando nos volvamos a ver lucharemos enserio y si llenas mis expectativas quizá te de un premio extra- rozo su trasero de nuevo contra el rubio sonriente –créeme que si eso pasa llenare algo mas que tus expectativas Morrigan_chan- se miraron fijamente mientras sus labios se acercaban y suavemente el rubio beso a la hermosa mujer que sonriente rompió el beso –no esta nada mal espero que no me decepciones Naruto- y se desvaneció en una andanada de murciélagos que se alejaban a la distancia mientras el rubio aun algo emocionado solo suspiraba –me pregunto porque siempre termino interesado en mujeres extrañas- se pregunto mientras volvía a lo suyo para liberar algo de "energía" extra.

Morrigan arribó a su residencia temporal una vieja casa lujosa abandonada en medio del bosque, de inmediato avanzo por los largos corredores hasta desplomarse en su gran y suave cama mirado al techo mientras la imagen del sonriente rubio venia a su mente y la sensación de sus labios llegaba de nuevo a ella –es verdad solo es un mortal no debo obsesionarme tanto, aunque no creo poder encontrar mejor hombre aquí o en el makai- se dijo a si misma mientras la humedad entre sus piernas se negaba a desvanecerse sin duda el rubio tuvo un efecto muy notorio en ella –porque no puedo dejar de pensar en el y en sus ojos, que demonios me pasa- se dijo mientras se levantaba y preguntaba al viento sin esperar una respuesta –ten cuidado hermana o vas a terminar enamorada- dijo Lilith en su forma de sucubo desde la puerta, su ropa era idéntica a la de su hermana excepto que sus mallas eran de un tono azulado claro y su leotardo era rojo al igual que las alitas en su cabeza y espalda, Morrigan le lanzo una mirada molesta mientras se levantaba y caminaba hasta tomar la puerta de la recamara –yo no me enamoro Lilith nunca lo hago- y cerro la puerta de un solo golpe mientras regresaba a la cama –no me enamoro porque nadie me amaría a mi solo desearían mi cuerpo y nada mas- cerro los ojos y de dio la vuelta tratando de tomar una siesta y dejar de pensar en las palabras de su hermana que en este momento caminaba por los pasillos sin dejar de pensar en el rubio Ishura, se sonrojo suavemente mientras miraba por la ventana opaca y rota –yo si me enamore hermana- dijo suavemente mientas su corazón latía sin control pensado en el rubio pero de nuevo las dudas de que la aceptase volvían a su mente.

De regreso a Konoha y para no perder la costumbre el rubio esta siendo perseguido sin control por una turba de Inuzukas en celo todo por culpa de cierto sanin peliblanco; minutos atrás el rubio paseaba en busca de algo que comer y claro dirigiéndose a Ichiraku ramen cuando noto de nuevo cierto templo dedicado a el, -(ero_sanin quiere morir)- pensó con una sonrisa mientras entraba a saludar al hombre de cabello blanco lo que encontró fue todo menos lo que esperaba si en efecto el "pastor" era Jiraiya pero no era una sesión de adoración lo que se desarrollaba era mas bien una conferencia que decía en letras enormes "seduciendo a Naruto" y en una gran pantalla blanca se proyectaban ilustraciones muy bien hechas del rubio sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con cierto dueto de mujeres Inuzuka, obviamente no pudo contener su reacción -¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES ERO_SANIN- grito furioso mientras las chicas volteaban, si todas tenían esas marcas en las mejillas y miraban al rubio como el último trozo de carne del mundo –ahí lo tienen niñas vallan por su hombre- dijo dramáticamente el sanin mientras el rubio corría por su vida so pena de una muy placentera violación masiva, como las perdió no tenia ni la menor idea lo único que supo fue que salto por una barda y las dejo atrás gracias a clones que corrían por todos lados se dio la vuelta para ver donde estaba y se quedo helado -…los terrenos Inuzuka- murmuro aterrado, si estaba en la boca del lobo o mas bien del perro, estaba asustado temiendo ser asaltado por otra legión de mujeres –Naruto_sama- el rubio volteo a ver a una femenina can de color negro y grandes ojos cafés que lo saludaba con respeto –soy Zuhima la compañera de Yurako_chan por favor sígueme que estar aquí es peligroso para ti- el rubio no cuestionó nada y siguió a la hembra canina hasta una casa lateral de los terrenos Inuzuka agradeció a la chica y se escondió en el interior –si solo fueras de mi especie Naruto_sama- dijo la perra antes de dirigirse a dormir un rato.

En el interior de la casa el rubio entro despacio solo para toparse con el trío de mujeres sentadas en la sala tomando el te –hola chicas- saludo desde la entrada y de inmediato las tres se pusieron algo rojas ante su repentina aparición –Naruto_kun como llegaste aquí- pregunto Yurako mientras el rubio tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones procediendo a relatar su pequeña odisea fugitiva del montón de hembras en celo, las Inuzuka presentes sentadas frente al rubio estaban rojas y Naruto de nuevo podía percibir el sutil aroma de las 3 mientras el discursito de Tsume volvía a desfilar por su mente –_ellas son hermosas y fuertes sin duda serán una gran adición a la familia Naruto_sama ande no se resista después de todo usted adora las perras Inuzuka jeje_- dijo Kurayami sonando instigadora mientras el rubio finalmente cedía a sus propios impulsos, miro a Yurako que estaba mas cerca y le sonrío encantadoramente –no se que piensen ustedes pero…yo adoro a las perras y ustedes me están volviendo loco con su aroma delicioso de hembra en celo- suspiro ante su confesión esperando que las chicas dijeran algo pero lo que obtuvo al abrir los ojos fue mas d elo que esperaba, poco a poco las 3 se desnudaron quedando Ran en un lindo conjunto blando y de encaje, Ritsuko en uno gris y ajustado mientras Yurako usaba uno negro y apretado –sométenos Nruto_kun- dijeron deseosas y en sincronía mientras se le dejaban ir al rubio afortunado.

La ropa de Naruto termino junto a la de las chicas que ahora mismo estaban de rodillas frente al rubio de piernas abiertas y con una poderosa erección entre las piernas –Naruto_sama estas muy duro- dijo Ran mirando detenidamente y algo roja –por no decir grande mucho la verdad- murmuro Ritsuko igual de roja que su hermana menor mientras Yurako casi parecía estar babeando –Naruto_kun eres un semental como dice Tsume- y se le dejo ir, el rubio gimió gustoso cuando los labios de Yurako envolvieron la cabeza de su miembro con hambre y lamidas desesperadas; las otras dos se acocaron aprisa pero Yurako dejando el miembro las miro molesta gruño enfadada –es mío aléjense- dijo pelándoles los dientes a las otras dos que se molestaban también –yo quiero a mi alfa aléjate perra- dijo Ran molesta mientras sus caninos se mostraban – el es mi alfa quítense o las quito- las tres se miraron fijamente mientras el rubio curioso las miraba "una Inuzuka en celo nunca quiere compartir" las palabras de Tsume venían a su mente, las 3 mujeres se quedaron frías cuando el instinto asesino del rubio se dejo sentir haciéndolas mirarlo asustadas –no peleen hay suficiente para las tres, ahora sean buenas perras y vengan aquí- las chicas sumisas obedecieron mientras Yurako volvía a engullir la cabeza del miembro, del costado izquierdo Ran lamia a todo lo largo bajando hasta uno de los testículos, por su parte Ritsuko chupaba el derecho para enseguida sacarlo todo babeado y alzarse lamiendo el otro lado del miembro, las tres mujeres lamían cada centímetro y pronto sus lenguas chocaban unas con otras al tratar de lamer todas a la vez la punta del miembro, la visión y las sensación era demasiada para el rubio –AAAAHHH- su miembro estallo en una lluvia de semen blanco y espeso que llenaba los rostros de las chicas que se dejaron caer sentadas al suelo mirando al rubio con sus fluidos escurriendo sobre el suelo –hora de domarlas preciosas- dijo el rubio mientras 2 clones aparecían tomando a Ritsuko y Yurako, las alejaron y comenzaron a besar sus pechos mientras arrancando dulces y largos gemidos mientras el rubio tomaba a Ran y la depositaba en el sillón –tu vas primero Ran_chan- y el rubio original se dejo caer sobre los pechos de la chica, los amaso suavemente mientras besaba y lamia los pezones chupando con fuerza arrancando profundos gemidos mientras su rodilla acariciaba la húmeda entrepierna.

Ritsuko estaba de espaldas sentada sobre su clon, que amasaba sus pechos con habilidad mientras besaba su cuello y mordisqueaba su oreja –eres muy bella Ritsuko_chan una perra muy hermosa- la mano izquierda bajo y comenzó a jugar con su entrepierna arrancando gemidos animales de la chica de lentes que solo suplicaba mas y que no se detuviera; Yurako por su lado estaba tendida en el suelo con el clon sobre ella mamando sus pechos con fuerza mientras rozaba sin parar su miembro contra su por de mas mojada entrada –mas…aaahhh Naruto_kun maaas- gemía Yurako mientras el rubio clon seguía con su ardua labor; por su parte el Naruto original estaba ahora lamiendo la entrepierna de Ran que se arqueaba sin cesar mientras la lengua del rubio iba y venia en sus paredes internas –solo dilo Ran_chan- el rubio la tomo de las caderas y apunto a su entrada empujando suavemente mientras sus paredes se distendían para recibirlo –SOY TU PERRRA NARUTO_SAMA SOY TU PERRA TUYA Y SOL TUYA- el rubio sonrío ella fue la mas fácil de domar pero no por eso se iba a detener –lo eres, eres mi perra Ran_chan- se clavo hasta el fondo de un golpe mientras los profundos gemidos de la chica escapaban de su garganta al sentir al rubio invadiéndola hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, empujo con fuerza mientras su vientre cedía y su espalda se arqueaba, un violeto orgasmo sacudía a Ran mientras el rubio llegaba hasta lo mas profundo, pero aun así Naruto no frenaba mientras el sillón se sacudía ante las fuertes embestidas del rubio que no paraba de emular dentro de ella de una manera enloquecida –aquí viene Ran_chan aquí viene aahh- gemia el rubio mientras las piernas de la chica lo sujetaban de la cintura –dámela… aahhh Naruto_sama llena a tu perrita con tu leche aaahhh- el rubio la beso con fuerza luchando con la lengua de Ran mientras se hundía por completo dejando salir una carga abundante en su vientre mientras la chica sufría otro orgasmo quedando al borde de la inconciencia –una menos, me faltan dos- el rubio avanzo con su miembro cubierto de sustancia blancosa hasta Ritsuko que lo miraba toda roja y ansiosa, el clon le abrió las piernas mientras el rubio original la tomaba de la cintura y la cagaba mientras el susodicho clon se esfumaba y el rubio la colocaba contra la pared, sus piernas de inmediato abrazaron la cintura del rubio que la besaba salvajemente mientras l punta de su mimbro coqueteaba con la entrada.

-mira Yurako_chan van a someter a otra perra- dijo el clon restante mientras masturbaba a la chica que miraba roja y jadeante como su otra amiga estaba por ser poseída; el rubio entro suavemente en la chica de cabello oscuro que lanzaba un placentero gemido al viento hasta que el rubio retrocedió dejándola desconcertada –dilo y me clavare hasta el fondo Ritsuko_chan- inserto la cabeza suavemente de nuevo arrancando gemidos suaves de Ritsuko mientras entraba un poco mas esta vez para salir de inmediato, -dilo se que quieres hacerlo- el rubio volvió a entrar solo un poco mientras Ritsuko apretaba la boca pero tras la 5 vez ya no pudo mas –¡soy tu perra! ¡soy tu perra! Por favor alfa_kun métemelo hasta el fondo- suplico mientras el rubio sonreía ante su sumisión –claro que si, todo para que mi perra sea feliz- y la dejo caer entrando hasta el vientre de un solo golpe –AAAAAHHHHHH- Ritsuko no lo soporto cuando estallo con fuerza el orgasmo que se alargaba mas y mas mientras el rubio la alzaba y bajaba bombeando dentro de ella sin parara buscando llenarla como a Ran, -Ritsuko_chan eres una perra muy apretada – gemía el ojiazul en sus oídos mientras los mordisqueaba suavemente arrancando mas gemidos profundos de la chica de lentes cuya mirada se nublaba cada vez mas mientras sus ojos se giraban hacia atrás y el rubio se hundía lo mas que podría –RITSUKO_CHAN- su boca abierta lanzaba gemidos tan silenciosos mientras la orgásmica expresión en su rostro era acompañada por una sonrisa pervertida y satisfecha, su vientre ahora también rebosaba en el semen del rubio que la depositaba suavemente en el suelo mientras se enfilaba a Yurako con una gran sonrisa –dos menos hora de ir por la perra sexy-, el clon restante se esfumo mientras el rubio miraba a la gimiente y sudada Yurako, estaba tan excitada que fue fácil de manejar a la hora de girarla ponerla en cuatro –así s como se debe coger a una perra- susurro el rubio a su oído mientras la sujetaba de las caderas y se enfilaba despacio, emujo suavemente mientras animales gemidos escapaban de la boca de Yurako al sentir al rubio invadiendo su ser con fuerza y determinación –Yurako_chan gime mas mi dulce perra- decía el rubio entrando en un lento bombeo mientras la chica lanzaba gemido tras gemido -aahh sii mas Naruto_kun mas no pares aaahhhh- decía la suplicante Yurako mientras el rubio volvía a empujar con fuerza llegando a la entrada de su vientre –dilo Yurako_chan di que eres mi perra- incitaba el rubio empujando con fuerza si violar la matriz de la mujer que ahora mismo era sujeta de los brazos alzando la parte superior de su cuerpo mientras la saliva escurría de su boca entreabierta y gimiente –yo…yo…aahhh…yo lo soy…¡soy tu perra!- gimió con fuerza cuando el rubio atravesó la barrera e invadió el útero de Yurako, el rubio se dejo caer sobre ella mientras Yurako sentía el peso del rubio sobre ella mientras seguía empujando en su interior sin parar gimiendo gustoso y sin control, Yurako por su lado lanzaba gemidos fuertes y animales mientras el orgasmo la azotaba y el rubio llegaba hasta el fin del camino –AAAAHHHHH- el rubio la lleno de su semen y se desplomo sobre la espalda de Yurako justo antes de salir de ella mientras respiraba algo agitado, a su alrededor sus 3 nuevas perras respiraban agitadas mientras el miembro del rubio se alzaba desafiante arrancándole una sonrisa –quien quiere repetir- pregunto a las tres mientras ellas se incorporaban y gateando se le acercaban sumisas y amorosas –cojeme de nuevo Naruto_kun- dijeron a la vez y el rubio sonrío esta iba a ser una larga y maravillosa tarde.

* * *

><p>Y ahí lo tienen la familia tiene nuevos integrantes, itachi ha regresado, naruto sobrevivio gracias a mikoto que regaña como cierta ojimiel dejara de ser su alumna jeje, las sucubos ya hicieron su primer movimiento y el rubio ya conocio a Morrigan creo que pronto vendra una verdadra lucha no solo un juego y por lo visto ella no quiere enamorarse porque piensa que solo buscarian su cuerpo pero como sabemos naruto es diferente verdad y si jiraiya quiere morir mas si da esa clase de conferencias no creen<br>_Viva mas familia y diversión para el rubio_ [con papel en la nariz]  
><em>Es verdad este va a terminar sobrepoblando Konoha<em> [tambien con papel en la nariz]  
>Par de pervertidas como les paso eso con solo leer el cap<br>_Esque recordamos lo de anoche_ [mirada soñadora]  
><em>Si fue tan maravilloso<em> [otra mirada soñadora]  
>Mejor ya me voy antes de que se les empieze a salir la información<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte:Kurai-sho<br>pd: creo que la semana que viene habra mucho mas lemon


	96. C95: Dulce viento

Uff esta si que fue una mañana pesada, lamento no haber subido la conti mas temprano pero tuve mucho trabajo y algo urgente que atender  
><em>Si se fue a comer<em> [el autor la mira molesto]  
>Siempre me echa de cabeza una de ustedes porque<br>_Es divertido además te lo compensamos muy bien_ [le guiña un ojo y el autor se sonroja]  
>Bueno dejando de lado eso quisiera dedicar este capitulo a BloodEdge y a KaSuMi MoRiSaTo como se los prometí y ustedes saben porque ahora a los reviews<p>

**xona potter namikaze**:si ya viene mucho combate y pronto nuestras suscubos haran su movimiento esperemos que aun quede naruto para cuando eso pase  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:creo que nadie puede con su madre o tu si?,si las sucubos se burrieron y el rubio tiene otras 3 lindas perras  
><strong>MerliJJ<strong>:sabes yo pienso lo mismo ero lo del harem se me fue de las manos y casi casi cobro vida y crecio solo, ahora las ideas, lo que hay dentro de naruto es algo asi como un hollow nacido de un demonio solo imaginate la cantidad de poder que puede llegar a generar un ser de ese tipo en cuanto lo de la escena final mentiria si no te dijera que no me agrada jejeje, en cuanto a la segunda ya la he considerado y mucho eh, lo de la separacion a mi tambien me llegua a doler la vista pero esque cuando me emociono ni cuenta me doy de semejantes parrafos, y no te apures las criticas no molestan ayudan  
><strong>kentanaka1350<strong>:pronto vendra accion y algo de dolor grantizado, y si ya se extrañaba el lemon jeje  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:si al fin el sueño de esas tres se logro y creeme no eres el unico que espera el momento de morrigan jejeje en cuanto al trio de idiotas si yo tambien quiero que mueran de una vez  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:sabes i lo es eso explicaria porque tiene tanto poder no?, jajajaja tienes razon es una version mucho mejor de cesar millan, en cuanto a lo del videojuego te esquivocas con esas dos sugerencias  
><strong>terminex<strong>:es verdad es un jutsu muy pero muy practico,en cuanto a lo del videojuego ese es mi secreto por ahora, y pronto habra mucha sangre lo garantizo no desesperes y mates a mi vict...que diga Kisame jejeje  
><strong>Lord Roko<strong>: ups detalle captado gracias por decirlo  
><strong>dragon titanico<strong>:primero que nada no eres el unico que lo odia/admira creeme, segundo si minato es un niño lloron, esos seudo imortales estan bien muertos y en algun momento llegara la orgia lo aseguro, en cuanto a lo de shinobi esa era mi idea al empezar a escribirlo por cierto date una vuelta por Kuroi no unmei a ver que te parece  
>Yo ya me canse de escribir tanto review haganse cargo chicas<br>_Es verdad siempre se cansa pero ahora esperamos que les guste el nuevo capitulo_ [sonrie amigable]  
><em>Y que todos lo disfruten como Kurai al escribirlo y nosotras al inspirarlo<em>[sonrie igual que la otra ]

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: hay lemon aquí, aunque es raro que suba dos contis seguidas con lemon**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 95: Dulce viento<strong>

En el recinto Inuzuka mientras el sol se desplomaba a la distancia cierto ninja rubio se movía sigiloso entre las sombras apoyado por un trío de canes que cubrían su escape, a paso seguro Naruto logro llegar hasta una de las salidas menos transitadas y escapo a la libertad salvándose quizá de una violación masiva aunque considerando lo que vivió esta misma tarde la idea de pasar sus días confinado en aquella propiedad haciendo nada mas que poseyendo perra tras perra le parecía bastante atractiva, obvio en cuanto pudo golpeo su cabeza contra un muro por semejantes ideas pervertidas –_no se lastime Naruto_sama no es nada malo desear pasar sus días sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con sus esposas es mas la idea estoy segura le encantaría a sus "perras" en la mansión Ishura_- dijo Kurayami y enseguida la imaginación del rubio viajo por escenarios donde los muros de su residencia altos como las murallas de la aldea alejaban a los ojos curiosos de la legión de mujeres siempre semidsnudas y dispuestas a sostener encuentros con el en cualquier lugar, momento o frente a sus hermanas si era necesario, de nuevo se golpeo contra el muro.

De regreso los terrenos Inuzuka tres mujeres hermosas, desnudas, y con restos de semen aun escurriendo de sus orificios corporales estaban tendidas en su sala con rostros de total y plena satisfacción mientras sus compañeros caninos las miraban desde la entrada propia de los perros, suaves gemidos un emanaban de sus gargantas mientras estaban tendidas y satisfechas, muy satisfechas –es un hombre asombroso- murmuro soñadoramente Ritsuko mientras sus dos compañeras asentían –todo un alfa- de nuevo asintieron a las palabras de Ran mientras Yurako hablaba por ultimo –y somos sus perras- la felicidad en su voz hacia juego perfecto con las sonrisas pervertidas en las tres mientras los canes las miraban con gotas en las nucas, de regreso con el rubio suertudo (y odiado por los lectores) este entraba muy tranquilo a la casa Ishura topándose con un caos provocado por cierta mujer ojivioleta que corría de un lado a otro diciendo cosas sobre la boda de su hija, el rubio lanzo una mirada intrigante a las demás que solo negaron con la cabeza mientras Kushina corría como loca por todos lados mientras le hablaban al rubio –Naruto_kun hueles extraño- dijo Hana olfateando al nervioso rubio que se reía mientras todas se le quedaban viendo –Hueles a perra…¡Naruko_kun te cogiste a Yurako y sus amigas!- dijo Tsume con una enorme y pervertida sonrisa mientras todas las demás le lanzaban miradas desaprobatorias al rubio –Naruto_kun se consiguió mas perras para la familia- dijo la Inuzuka mayor mirando a todas con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio las miraba algo asustado -¡eres un pervertido de primera!- dijo Itachi sentado tranquilamente en el sofá leyendo un libro bingo mientras imágenes de su dí bombardeaban su mente.

Flash back (esa tarde) inicia

A decir verdad el Uchiha tuvo un día bastante curioso ya que mientras caminaba por la aldea tras la reunión con el hokage y el consejo a su alrededor los civiles huían en manada de el sin duda tardaría en volver a recobrar su confianza, a paso seguro avanzo por las calles hasta llegar a la plaza central donde fue abordado por cierta Yamanaka –Hola Itachi- saludo amigable Ino mientras corría a saludarlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, hasta ahí todo fue normal si no fuera por la chica que la acompañaba una rubia como ella solo que de cabello corto y usando ropas jounin estándar…bueno la minifalda no era estándar pero se veía bastante bien, sus ojos cafés eran bastante brillantes y hermosos y no dejaban de ver a Itachi fijamente –que maravilla que regresaras Itachi_kun- tan pronto vio esa sonrisa y esa voz dulce y amistosa el Uchiha se puso rojo…muy rojo mientras Ino entrecerraba los ojos mirando a los dos con algo de sospcha –acaso se conocen Suki- pregunto la rubia menor a lo que su prima asintió orgullosa y sonriente –claro que nos conocemos estas viendo a la novia y primer beso oficial de Itachi Uchiha- la ojiazul se quedo en shock antes de mirar al rojo Uchiha que solamente estaba ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados aguantando el momento, Suki empezó una muy fantasiosa ya extraña historia de un gallardo y sonriente Itachi que la salvaba de un ato de criminales mal intencionados que la perseguían por todos lados, finalmente el Uchiha no aguanto mas – ¡deja de decir eso solo teníamos 6 años y esos niños te correteaban porque los mojaste y yo no te defendí tu chocaste conmigo y ellos huyeron al ver a un profesor levantándonos! Y si mal no recuerdo eso de los novios fue para una obra de teatro- dijo el indignado Uchiha antes de suspirar y relajarse mientras las rubias lo miraban fijamente ambas con una gran sonrisa – pero el beso no lo negaste- el Uchiha se sonrojo casi al punto en el lo hacia su madre cuando el rubio estaba demasiado cerca mientras la prima de Ino lo tomaba de brazo y lo arrastraba contra su voluntad –nos vemos después Ino que Itachi_kun y yo tenemos mucho que platicar además el me prometió una cita cuando éramos pequeños y me lo cumplirá hoy mismo- el Uchia se preguntaba porque hizo esa promesa que ahora mismo lo tenia atrapado con una bella y vivaz rubia que por alguna razón le alegraba el corazón acaso el esta…de ella…se puso blanco y se dejo arrastrar por Suki.

Flash back fin

De regreso al presente todo mundo miraba impactado al Uchiha rojo, si el recordar el paseo con los nada pequeños pechos de Suki siempre pegados a su brazo mas lo hermosa que se puso en esos años tenían a Itachi rojo y muy callado mientras en la cara de Naruto se dibujaba una enorme y triunfal sonrisa –esa clase de sonrojo solo lo tiene alguien enamorado- dijo acusador mientras el pelinegro se ponía aun mas rojo que antes y Mikoto se acercaba a su hijo poniendo su mano en el hombro –espero que sea la indicada pero podrías por favor no hacerme abuela tan pronto que aun quiero darle hijos a Naruto_kun antes de eso- el pelinegro en shock miraba al rubio con esa gran sonrisa y como siempre desenfundo su ninjato mientras Naruto perdía algo de color – porque no practicas un poco conmigo eh Otosan- dijo con una sonrisa chueca en la cara mientras el rubio recuperaba algo de color –Itachi, hijo mío si lo que deseas son consejos de cómo complacer a una mujer solo puedo decirte que la ames con todo tu corazón- las chicas se sonrojaron ante la poética oración mientras Itachi victima de su elaborada imaginación dada su especialidad en el genjutsu detallaba escenarios nada aptos para menores donde el y Suki eran los protagonistas –¡eres un pervertido!- le dijo molesto mientra avanzaba al rubio sonriente -¿quien es mas pervertido el que lo sugiere o el que se lo imagina?- Itachi se detuvo en seco al sentir el aura molesta de Mikoto justo a su espalda –tu no debes pensar esas cosas jovencito- el adolorido Itachi fue arrastrado de la oreja por su madre que lo castigo en su recamara mientras todo mundo se destartalaba de la risa.

Desde aquella bella noche en familia han pasado ya un par de días y la boda del rubio con Temari esta lista solo a la espera de su hermano, pero justo en este momento la comitiva de Suna hacia acto de presencia siendo recibidos en la puerta principal por los involucrados, unos jounin y el mismo hokage; de la carroza de transporte descendió el pelirrojo aun con vendas en su cuerpo -¿Qué diablos te paso Gaara?- pregunto el rubio avanzando directo a su amigo extendiendo su energía roja regeneradora para concluir el proceso de curación del cuerpo del joven kage –Naruto podemos tu Hokage_sama y yo hablar en privado- pidió el pelirrojo con un tono serio y de inmediato los hombres asintieron mientras se enfilaban a la torre –Mi pequeña se va a casar- si una Karura de arena aprecio de pronto abrazando a Temari mientras Naruto sonreía y Kankuro suspiraba resignado ahora se tendría que soplar a la mandona de su hermana acompañada por la aterradora de su madre; la rubia y su arenosa madre se alejaron para terminar con los preparativos de la unión mientras los hombres se enfilaban a la torre; casi media hora después todos permanecían callados y en silencio aun digiriendo lo que l pelirrojo les contó y que ciertamente embonaba con lo que le ocurrió a Rei hacia algo de tiempo.

-entonces ese sujeto del que no sabes ni su nombre atravesó tu defensa de arena de un golpe- dijo el rubio incrédulo, bueno Tsunade atravesó la de Rei cuando se conocieron pero ella estaba muy débil en esos momentos por lo que no fue un gran reto pero el caso del pelirrojo era por completo diferente

-ese sujeto, fue inmisericorde, despedazo la zona comercial mato a decenas de ninjas y casi me asesina a mi también y todo en menos de 5 minutos, Naruto no se si valla a venir para acá pero si ese es el caso ten cuidado- Sarutobi guardo silencio ahora las cosas se estaban complicando mas de lo esperado

-yo investigare quien es ese tipo- dijo Jiraiya apareciendo de la nada mientras el rubio sonreía el lo noto desde hace un buen rato, tras un regaño de Sarutobi termino consiguiendo la misión

-las chicas ya se toparon con tu nuevo templo y vas a huir verdad ero_sanin- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa astuta mientras el sanin peliblanco se reía como tonto después de todo ellas no hallaron su nuevo establecimiento…solo fue Tsunade, quien parecía tener un radar para esa clase de lugares.

De regreso a la mansión Ishura la cena de toda la familia se desarrollaba con los invitados de Suna y claro como siempre el rubio no dejaba de molestar a Gaara con su linda novia cosa que solo lo ponía rojo mientras todo mundo miraba a la arenosa Karura con un miradas curiosas – **es absurdo porque simplemente no la sacas del sello Naruto_kun**- dijo Natsumi señalando a la mujer mientras el rubio la miraba curioso y sin saber si se podría todo mientras Natsumi sonreía triunfal –**no tienes de que preocuparte Naruto_kun el youki de Rei se encargara de darle un cuerpo real mientras el poder se copia directamente dentro de Gaara es mas ni el escudo de arena se desvanecerá a estas alturas ya debe ser una línea de sangre en Gaara_san**- la zorra le lanzo una mirada molesta a Hitomi por robar su momento pero la 7 colas solo se sonrío dulcemente mientras ella bufaba resignada, tras la cena el rubio se enfilo a Gaara y abrió el sello de inmediato el youki amarilloso fluyo a Karura mientras la arena se desplomaba dejando ver a la hermosa mujer de unos 25 años mas o menos –si ahora si podré ponerme un buen vestido para la boda de mi hija- y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro simulando que bailaba disfrutando de la sensación de este nuevo cuerpo , de esta segunda oportunidad de vivir cuando tropezó y se fue al suelo sin llegar a tocarlo ya que ahora mismo estaba en los brazos de cierto Uchiha que la miraba serio –con mas cuidado o puedes lastimarte – dijo amablemente en su habitual tono mientras Karura se ponía roja igual que su hija al estar e brazos del rubio, tan pronto Itachi la soltó la mujer se le quedo mirando con corazones en los ojos –creo que estoy enamorada- murmuro mientras Itachi se sonrojaba de hecho era una mujer muy hermosa y que eso pasara justo con el era muy extraño –mi muchacho es un casanova como su padre- dijo el rubio burlándose como siempre pero en esta ocasión Itachi, Kankuro y Gaara le lanzaron miradas asesinas justo antes de comenzar a perseguirlo para darle una lección, de nuevo las madres salvaron al rubio una porque estaba enamorada de el y la otra porque no quería que su hijo asesinara al novio de su hermana y padrastro de su futuro novio, todo mientras miraba al pobre Uchiha que ahora estaba atrapado entre la pared de arena y la espada rubia.

El día de la boda llego en menos de lo que canta un gallo y hora mismo todos los invitados estaban reuniidos y como siempre el clan Ishura ocupaba una gran sección de los asientos, por su parte el representante del clan Inuzuka estaba feliz por la serena y tranquila presencia de Kiba quien no hacia ruido alguno casi como si no estuviera ahí o estuviera traumado, en su mente imágenes de un sonriente pequeño un oso relleno de metal, agujas, taladros, clavos, martillos sierras, pegamento industrial, lijas para metal, y un maldito desfibrilador azotaban la mete desquebrajada del Inuzuka que solo podía pensar en una cosa –(no volveré a verlo lo juro aunque tenga que volverme un aburrido y serio emo como Sasuke en mi vida volveré a ver a ese mocoso)- finalmente Kiba había sido educado; entre los asistentes destacaba el siempre estoico Hiashi que de nuevo contemplaba el suicidio mientras un par de mujeres Hyuuga de la rama secundaria que lo acompañaron como escolta lloraban como sus hijas en este momento; la boda dio inicio y de la mano del kage pelirrojo la bella Temari enfundada en un kimono blanco con detalles en color oro estaba de pie junto al rubio; igual que siempre el mismo sujeto oficio la boda y el rubio resistió el impulso de invocar una salamandra y dárselo de botana.

Finalmente tras la larga ceremonia la fiesta llego y claro todo mundo bailaba, Hiashi aun contemplaba el suicidio, Kiba corría por su vida por el agradable e inocente Ken que fue invitado por el rubio a jugar con el chico perro, las mujeres Ishura bailaban con clones, Gaara era molestado por Kankuro con su novia Matsuri e Itachi estaba siendo advertido por el rubio, algo relacionado con no meterme en medio de la furia femenina –¡es mío!- Itachi volteo para toparse con Suki y Karura enfrentadote cara a cara mientras relámpagos diminutos volaban por el aire el pelinegro quiso evitar la pelea y solo la desencadeno terminado con una inesperada función de box donde el termino siendo el sparring de ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo, esa fue la ventana que el rubio aprovecho para difuminarse en el aire con su nueva esposa, después de todo esta noche Temari seria finalmente poseída por Naruto.

Estaban en un elegante cuarto de hotel, una habitación de lujo y el rubio semidesnudo usando solo su boxer esperaba impaciente a su rubia esposa que no salía del baño –estoy lista Naruto_kun- el rubio se quedo si palabras; Temari usaba una falda de seda blanca transparente con largas aberturas a los lados que dejaba ver a la perfección su pequeña pantaleta rosada, arriba sus pechos copa d eran apenas soportados por esa digámosle tira de tela que solo cubría sus pezones ligeramente erectos –este es el atuendo ceremonial para la noche de bodas en suna no te vallas a burlar- dijo con voz molesta mientras el rubio se levantaba de la cama y abrazaba ala sonrojada rubia –burlarme? Porque lo haría si luces preciosa Temari_chan- sus labios se unieron en un dulce beso mientras las manos de la chica abrazaban el cuello del rubio que ahora mismo acariciaba suavemente su trasero –lista Temari_chan?—la rubio la condujo hacia la cama y suavemente la deposito sobre la misma, con gentileza la despojo de la parte superior de su conjunto quedando expuestos unos pezones ligeramente oscuros pero aun así hermosos, con suavidad Naruto acaricio los pechos de la chica amasando gentilmente arrancándole suaves y sonoros gemidos de placer mientras se acomodaba sobre ella, las piernas hermosas y bien tornadas se separaron mientras el ojiazul se acomodaba a la perfección dejándola sentir su creciente erección debajo de su ropa, sus labios atraparon los pezones uno a la vez en suaves mamadas que lentamente los endurecían hasta que casi se comparaban con roca, sus labios se abrían en busca de aire y soltaban deliciosos gemidos mientras poco a poco una de las manos del rubio se colaba sobre el plano y suave estomago internándose debajo de la ropa hasta llegar a la tibia y húmeda entrada de la rubia, acariciaba suavemente el dulce botos mientras Naruto no paraba de sorber sus pechos poco a poco el calor en la chica se volvía insoportable hasta que no lo aguanto mas –NARUTOOOOO- se arqueo y apretó las piernas en torno al rubio mientras su orgasmo la elevaba hasta lo mas alto.

Estaba desmadejada y manejable que ni cuenta se dio cuando el rubio la desnudo por completo, ahora mismo su cuerpo perfecto sin un solo rastro de bello estaba frente a los ojos de Naruto que se despojaba de su boxer mientras Temari se ponía bastante roja suavemente ella misma abrió las piernas invitando al rubio que despacio y con suavidad se coloco a la entrada de la chica-te amo Naruto_kun- dijo ella mientras el rubio la besaba con suavidad y la marca de unión aparecía en el dorso de su cuello suavemente el rubio se fue acercando a la chica mientras los suaves gemidos brotaban de su garganta al sentir como el rubio entraba despacio en su interior, era un movimiento firme y decidido el que Naruto emprendía en su interior haciéndola gemir gustosa mientras chapaba suavemente sus pechos, pronto se topo con la barrera de la roja chica, le dio un beso suave y empujo; los ojos de Temari de abrieron por el dolor al sentir su himen ser desgarrado, un poco de sangre goteo al exterior mientras el rubio permanecía fijo y sin moverse, lamia las pequeñas lagrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la chica que poco a poco dejaba atrás esos quejidos de dolor reemplazándolos por gustosos gemidos de placer, el rubio volvió a la carga internándose hasta el fondo mientras Temari lanzaba poderoso gemidos y suplicas de mas al viento; poco a poco la velocidad aumentaba y el rechinar de la cama también en este momento ambos rubios era poco menos que animales entregándose al acto amoroso –aaahh mas Naruto_kun mas fuerte aaahhh- el rubio empujaba con fuerza mientras brazos y piernas de la chica de suna lo envolvían e impedían su escape, se clavo con fuerza y de una estocada penetro en su matriz –aaaahhhhh- gimió ella con fuerza con sus ojos casi en blanco mientras Naruto seguía empujando e internándose en su vientre, los golpes fuertes y deicidios distendían su camino dejando en claro que solo el rubio seria capaz de brindarle semejante placer –NARUTO AAAHH NARUTOOO- gemía gustos y con fuerza mientras el rubio sentía su interior hirviendo, -TEMARI/NARUTO- gimieron a la vez mientras el poderoso orgasmo los sacudía y el rubio llenaba su vente con una de sus ya habituales abundantes y espesas descargas, no se movió se ella ni un solo minuto mientras Temari toda sudorosa respiraba agitada -esto solo es inicio Temari_chan- dijo el con una alegre voz mientras una inusual y pervertida sonrisa se deslizaba en la cara de la rubia que pasaría toda la noche gimiendo bajo el dominio de su esposo después de todo ahora ella era Temari Ishura.

Un día después el dueto de rubios recién casados regresaba a la casa para toparse con una escena inusual, la sala estaba despedazada, bueno en eso no había nada de inusual lo extraño era que quienes la destrozaron fueron Suki y Karura quien decidió quedarse para estar cerca de su hija, solo era una excusa para no alejarse del Uchiha que ahora mismo estaba inconciente sobre el suelo, las dos mujeres se detuvieron en el acto al sentir el aura molesta del rubio que las miraba con gran severidad –ustedes dos van a arreglar mi estancia esta claro- las mujeres asintieron asustadas mientras Itachi poco a poco volvía al mundo de los vivos –además no se porque tanto pleito el es el ultimo varón Uchiha por lo que técnicamente debería contraer matrimonio con dos esposas ya que su madre aun vive bueno eso es lo que entendí la ultima vez que leí las leyes de la aldea- todas la chicas y el rubio se fueron a la cocina mientras Itachi estaba mirando fijamente a las mujeres que ahora se daban la mano – Itachi_kuuun- dijeron cantarinamente felices mientras el Uchiha se desplomaba de regreso a l inconciencia; desde ese momento las burlas del rubio para con Itachi no pararon porque sus autonombradas prometidas se la pasaban acosándolo y molestándolo aunque claro el no hacía mucho porque lo dejara en paz quizá era como Naruto decía y a Itachi le gustaba esa clase de atención.

Un nuevo día especial llego a Konoha y claro como siempre el protagonista era cierto rubio demasiado afortunado que hoy contraería matrimonio con la pelirroja menor, los invitados como siempre estaban a la espera de la novia mientras Hiasi ahora armado con una daga bajo su ropa se debatía entre si debía atravesarse el corazón o solo degollarse, la novia aprecio de la mano de Kushina, si debería haberla entregado un hombre de preferencia su padre pero en este mismo momento Kasumi Uzumaki no tenia padre y quien era mejor para entregarla a su futuro esposo que su madre quien también estaba casada con el; usaba un kimono en un sobrio tono lavanda con su cabello rojo atado sobre su cabeza en un arreglo muy lindo, de nuevo el ministro inicio la ceremonia que de hecho no duro mas de 20 minutos, todo mundo miro disimuladamente a Naruto quien silbaba inocentemente, de hecho 10 minutos antes de iniciar la ceremonia una muy sonriente y espeluznante salamandra le dio un importante mensaje el hombre "o la boda es breve o me lo ceno" y con eso basto para que todo se acelerara; ya en la fiesta todo era como siempre, las chicas bailando con clones, Hiashi algo ebrio ya que solo así tendría el valor de suicidarse, Kiba corriendo por su vida lejos de Ken quien empuñaba uno de los kunais de Naruto que olía a veneno y claro como siempre la pareja de recién casados no estaba por ningún lado -¡vamos Kasumi_chan deja que Naruto_kun te coja hasta el amanecer!- todo mundo miro a la ojivioleta avergonzada, era un hecho pasaba demasiado tiempo con Tsume.

En otro lugar un par de jóvenes esposos entraban dando tumbos a su recamara nupcial, se registraron y mientras avanzaban a la recamara se besaban sin parar hasta casi ahogarse el uno al otro, pero al fin estaban a solas, la mano del rubio abrió el kimono de seda dejando al descubierto la desnudez d Kasumi –no quería perder tiempo- dijo la chica mientras el rubio acariciaba uno de sus ahora mas grandes y firmes pechos arrancando suaves gemidos de la pelirroja ojizaul –aahh Naruto_kun, mm oohh ohh no pares onichan- y el rubio se detuvo mientras Kasumi se ponía como su cabello ante lo que dijo ahora Naruto pensaría que ella era una pervertida –no te preocupes Kasumi_chan tu onichan va a cuidar bien de ti- la chica lo miro con esa gran y confiada sonrisa y se entregaron a la pasión; pronto ambos estaban desnudos y el rubio estaba sentado al borde de la cama –ven aquí Kasumi_chan que onichan tiene algo muy rico para ti bueno eso dice kasan-, Kasumi sonrojada se arrodillo frente al rubio y miro el miembro erguido del ojiazul llamándola; -aahhhh- gimió Naruto al sentir los suaves labios de Kasumi posándose sobre su miembro y chupando suavemente mientras su lengua jugueteaba con la punta, poco a poco y con algo de esfuerzo la chica tenia todo el miembro del rubio en su interior y chupaba con fuerza arrancando gemidos profundos de Naruto quien solo atinaba a sentir y dejarse llevar por la habilidosa Kasumi, sin duda esto era ago que heredo de su madre, poco a poco el miembro del rubio se inflamo y con gemido ahogado el espeso semen inundo la boca de Kasumi mientras bebía del rubio la caliente semilla.

El miembro salio de su boca brillante y duro mientras Naruto la alzaba del suelo colocándola en cuatro sobre la cama, suavemente beso sus nalgas acariciándolas con amor mientras las separaba dejando ver la nueva y hasta esa noche virginal entrada –Naruto_kun espera- suplico la pelirroja mientras el rubio empuñaba su pene contra el agujero estrecho –te encantara Kasumi_chan, a todas les encanta- y empujo firmemente, arrancando doloroso gemidos de la chica que sujetaba las sabanas con fuerza mientras el miembro del rubio abría su estrecha entrada adentrando la hinchada cabeza en la chica que lanzo un gemido animal cuando finalmente entro en ella, fue solo un instante el que Naruto estuvo quieto mientras Kasumi enloquecía -noo no te detengas…Naruto_kun empújalo mételo todo- el rubio sonrío lujuriosamente sin duda Kasumi era una digna hija de Kushina , una ardiente pelirroja poderosa, amante del sexo tanto tradicional como anal, -aaahhh mas empuja maaaas- gemía gustosa la pelirroja menor mientras Naruto la sujetaba con fuerza de sus caderas empujando hasta el fondo hasta que estuvo por completo en ella –estas…tan apretada Kasumi_chn me encanta-, el rubio retrocedió despacio antes de volver a clavarse con fuerza poco a poco las embestidas se volvían mas poderosas mientras el rubio gemía sobre la chica que con una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro gemía gustosa al sentir el miembro del rubio en su interior, sus nalgas resonaban y vibraban ante cada golpe de las caderas del rubio que sin aviso estallaba en su interior, su semen cliente inundaba el trasero de Kasumi quien gimiendo con fuerza desencadenaba un poderoso orgasmo que si duda resonaba por todo el hotel.

Un par de minuto después el rubio sentado al filo de la cama retiraba su aun sólido pene mientras lo enfilaba a la mojada vagina, -AAAHHHHH- gimió la pelirroja al sentir el miembro entrando hasta el fondo horadado su matriz de un solo golpe, -te amo Kasumi_chan- gimió el rubio a su oído recibiendo como respuesta solo gemidos de placer de la pelirroja que sobre el rubio era elevada y bajada sobre el pene de Naruto entrando hasta lo mas profundo de su ser sin compasión alguna, -aahh te gusta Kasubi_chan dime te gusta mi pene?- preguntaba el rubio a la chica de ojos perdidos que entre gemidos luchaba por responderle –aaahh..sii…aahhh. me encantaaaaahhh es maravilloso lo adoroooooh mmm es el mejor mi amor- el rubio la apretó contra el sujetando sus pechos y amasándolos firmemente mientras la misma Kasumi subía y bajaba del pene del rubio que gemía sin parar –Kasumi_chan no aguantare mucho- dijo Naruto sintiendo sus miembro calentándose aun mas por dentro, la chica se dejo caer de golpe estallando en un violeto orgasmo mientras el rubio inyectaba una abundante cantidad de semen en su vientre llenándola por completo mientras se desplomaban sobre la cama, esto solo era el inicio de la noche.

Lejos de ahí en una vieja casa abandonada y derruida cierta sucubo de cabello verde lanzaba suaves gemidos mientras estaba sumida en uno de los mas placenteros sueños que en su vida había tenido, estaba en una cama con cierto ninja rubio sobre ella haciéndole el amor con fuerza y vigor elevándola hasta lo mas alto, lanzo un gemido delicioso mientras abría los ojos incorporándose para notar la gran cantidad de fluidos que escaparon de su entrepierna, por su lado en su recamara su hermana menor no dormía se entregaba de nuevo a los placeres de la autosatisfacción fantaseando con cierto Ishura realmente ninguna lo sabia pero su destino estaba ya entrelazado al de Naruto y pronto se enfrentarían en una feroz batalla que culminaría con la sumisión total de alguno de los dos bandos; lejos de ahí cierta piedra parlante brillaba intensa en la noche mientras irradiaba su poder maligno –**ya es hora**- murmuro a la nada mientras en el nivel superior un grupo de akatsukis emprendían el camino a la aldea de la hoja par atacar, destruir y capturar al dos colas –**espero que tu viaje desde el makai no halla sido muy largo**- dijo el cristal a la nada mientras un ser alto de casi 2 metros enfundado en una especie de armadura negra y mortal se alzaba frente a el, en sus ojos inmisericordes y negros se apreciaba el odio mas puro y en su boca llena de dientes acolmillados una de las sonrisas mas mortales del mundo se dibujaba bajo la mascara de su armadura –si es para servirle nunca será lo bastante largo para alejarme de usted mi señor- se arrodillaba sumiso mientras el cristal se reía como loco –mi general, Kobu de mi legión de demonios tengu bienvenido a este mundo pronto serán libres para matar, devorar y violar todo lo que gusten pero ahora mi fiel vasallo tengo una misión para ti en kumo junto a mi hijo- en ese momento entro Madra mientras el oscuro demonio se inclinaba ante el, la hora de ir por el 8 colas estaba cerca.

* * *

><p>Y bien aquí esta el capitulo ya terminado, hubo dos bodas nos enteramos de los amoríos de itachi que sin duda es un casanova como su papa naruto jajaja, morrigan y lilith no pueden dejar de pensar en el rubio aunque debería ser al rever por ser ellas sucubos pero lo común no se aplica al rubio eso es un hecho y si akatsuki ya esta en movimiento y ahora un nuevo ser maligno ha entrado en escena la pregunta es ¿que tan poderoso será?<br>_Ese tal Kobu va a ser un problema verdad_ [mira dudosa al autor]  
>No te lo diré seria un spoiler<br>_Bueno no nos digas te lo podemos sacar de otro modo_ [lanzándole una mirada nada santa]  
>Siempre recurren a eso porque?<br>_Tu nunca te quejas_ [se rie mientras se le acerca al autor]  
><em>De hecho eres como Itachi…te encanta<em> [se le acerca por el otro lado]  
>Bueno me voy antes de que ustedes vean algo que no deben<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: deberia seguir el trio naruto/mei/trunade para el prox lemon?


	97. C96: Ataque a la hoja

Aquí estoy tras el descanso obligatorio del día del trabajo en el que no hice nada mas que emular a Shikamaru y ver las nubes  
><em>Si claro no te lo crees ni tu<em> [ le sonríe coquetamente]  
><em>Es verdad dudo que los lectores se traguen semejante cuento<em> [sonríe como la otra]  
>Quizá no, quizá si no lo se, pero lo que si se es que aquí esta el nuevo capitulo del fic que espero les guste porque finalmente tras el sexo llega la acción<br>_Creo que ellos querían mas sexo_ [ lo mira seria y fijamente]  
><em>Claro que si es lo que mejor te queda<em> [asiente a lo que ella misma dice]  
><em>Sin contar que lo practicas antes de escribirlo<em> [con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara]  
><em>Muy cierto<em> [con sangre saliéndole de la nariz]  
>Ignoren a estas y mejor pasemos a los reviews<p>

**Great Vampire-Shniso**: que bueno que el lemon te gustarra y si te digo el juego se pierde el misterio nocrees?  
><strong>dragon titanico<strong>:jjaja es verdad itachi es igual a su padre rubio, en cuanto a lo del lemon que bueno que te gustar y lo del mp por ahi mosmo lo respondo  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:yo tambien lo maldigo aveces,si itachi salio igual a el aunque lo de karura de seguro fue plan con maña, ya vienen las sucubos y en este cap daremos un vistazo al poder de dicho demonio  
><strong>maxxuzumaki<strong>:no te apures tu atiende la tarea jeje, que bueno que te gustaron los caps y no te apures ya se hacerca el momento de las biju lo prometo, lo se shizuka aun no lo decido y la idea de la boda me parece divertida jeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:sabes yo tambien me muero por el trio con la sucubos pero aun no llega lamentablemente,la accion casi esta aqui y que bueno que te gusto lo de la prima de ino y de Karura, y ken_chan dice que cuando gustes va de visita  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:si ya era hora de poner al sacerdote en su lugar y que bueno que te gustasen las bodas, y eso del trio no me lo saco de la cabeza por mas que quiera creeme, yi sera dominate todo un alfa con las lindas sucubo  
><strong>terminex<strong>: la verdad esa idea no me atrae mucho ademas ya tenia planeado algo con esa estatua,y si soy malo con eso del cristal y lo se jajaja,en cuanto a los lemon estoy dacuerdo contigo en todo  
><strong>MerlinJJ<strong>:si sera algo por el estilo,en cuanto a como se le manejara ya tengo una idea predefinida y se acerca demasiado a lo que pusiste eh jejeje  
><strong>Kentanaka1350<strong>:si inspiraron mucho creeme, y ya viene la accion no desesperes  
><em>Kurai esta cansado por lo que les deseamos feliz lectura<em> [sonrie amigable]  
><em>y que se lo pasen muy bien<em> [sondie de la misma manera]

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 96: Ataque a la hoja<strong>

Las cosas en la aldea de Konoha marchaban como de costumbre tranquillas y relajadas, los comerciantes abrían, los ninjas iban a sus misiones y claro Naruto emprendía la graciosa huida de su hijastro Uchiha quien para variar trataba de castrarlo por sugerir que como la noche anterior no llego a casa una de sus "prometidas" de seguro estaba muy feliz, de inmediato Mikoto regaño a su hijo por no avisar y después este trato de asesinar al rubio aunque de hecho en este momento Suki andaba por la calle con una enorme sonrisa idéntica a las de cualquier mujer de la mansión Ishura tras una noche en compañía del rubio; desde la boda doble habían pasado ya un par de días y tras un interrogatorio exhaustivo de Karin y Shineko la nueva esposa pelirroja pudo unirse a las otras esposas del rubio y desayunar con calma.

Tras una mañana normal y como siempre tras entrenar un poco con Fu el rubio salio a pasear fiel a su costumbre terminado como siempre en cierto local de ramen donde un hombre mayor atendía tranquilamente, Naruto no tenia hambre mas bien estaba buscando a alguien y eso Teuchi podía verlo desde muy lejos –Ayame no esta Naruto salio a hacer unas compras- dijo el hombre empuñando una gran cuchara para revisar el caldo de los fideos, el rubio se tenso al escuchar la voz del hombre que normalmente lo amenazaba con sus cuchillos si el se acercaba demasiado a la linda cocinera –trátala bien y hazla muy feliz- dijo Teuchi lanzándole una amistosa sonrisa al rubio que de inmediato comprendió todo, solo asintió a sus palabras mientras salía a la calle en busca de la chica, no tardo en hallarla cargando una bolsa de plástico y arrinconada contra una pared por aquel sujeto de la vez pasada que aun trataba de convencerla de salir con el, se molesto mucho y a paso firme y silencioso se le acerco por la espalda hasta estar detrás del sujeto.

-puedo saber porque molestas a mi novia- dijo el rubio haciéndose notar por los dos, de inmediato el tipo lo miro asustado y algo incrédulo mientras Ayame se ponía algo roja

-no mientas jeje ella no es tu novia- dijo con un miedo casi papable en sus palabras arrancando una espeluznante sonrisa del rubio

-mira esto- y sin decir nada el rubio tomo a la chica de cabello largo y color castaño oscuro rodeándola de la cintura y plantándole un amoroso e intenso beso que al terminar la dejo roja y con una mirada soñadora, -verdad que eres mi novia Ayame_chan?-

-si Naruto_kun- respondió ella en modo automático mientras el sujeto se ponía aun mas pálido de lo que ya estaba después de todo era bien sabido lo que le ocurría a quien se propasaba con alguna de las mujeres de Naruto

-ahora espero no volver a verte nunca mas molestándola o de lo contrario…- ni completo su amenaza cuando esa ancha y demencial sonrisa hizo correr al pobre tipo a toda velocidad

El tomo la bolsa de la chica y caminaron juntos hasta el local de ramen donde el rubio de nuevo la beso dejándola de nuevo roja y sonriente aunque con curiosidad en sus ojos –no era una broma lo de que eras mi novia Ayame_chan- dijo juguetón el ojiazul mientras ella sonreía mucho y se ponía aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba –hija, deja de besuquearte con tu novio y entra a ayudarme- dijo Teuchi desde el interior del negocio rompiendo la magia del momento mientras la chica se despedía de su nuevo novio rubio que se alejaba tranquilamente hasta su habitual zona de entrenamiento el bosque de la muerte; caminaba relajado y bastante sereno cuando como siempre se topo con una linda chica de cabello lila que estaba sentada sobre un tronco –hola Lilith_chan- saludo amigable u cortes a la chica cuyo rostro se alegro al ver al rubio ninja de la hoja, el corazón de la pequeña sucubo casi se salía de su pecho cuando el rubio se sentó a su lado, platicaron un poco de lo que pasaba en la aldea y en sus vidas para nadie era un secreto lo del harem del rubio pero el enterarse de que ella tenia una hermana fue un hecho muy revelador –valla de seguro es tan hermosa como tu- dijo el rubio mientras en su residencia temporal Morrigan sonreía y se sonrojaba levemente sin razón alguna; fue una conversación muy relajante que culmino con la despedida de la chica triste y meditabunda –me vas a contar que te ocurre- dijo el ojizul haciéndola sorprenderse.

Quería decirle en verdad quería pero estaba segura de que en cuanto el supiera lo que ella era la rechazaría después de todo que humano aceptaría el corazón de un ser sobrenatural, -mira…mira lo que soy- dijo llorosa mientras murciélagos de alar rojizas l envolvían revelando su verdadero aspecto con todo y ropa, el rubio se quedo helado ante lo que vio ella no era humana y tenia un aspecto parecido al de esa peliverde sexy de nombre Morrigan, de seguro eran de la misma clase de ser extraño –yo…yo no soy humana , anda dime que me largue de una vez- decía ella con sus ojos llorosos esperando el obvio comportamiento de un ser humano –así te ves mas hermosa- ella levanto la vista y el rubio le sonrío mientras se ponía de pie y la abrazaba suavemente -yo nunca te rechazaría Lilith_chan- dijo el rubio abrazándola suavemente mientras ella se dejaba envolver en loa tibios brazos del rubio, se miraron a la cara y la chica sonrojada se acerco a el, sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y tierno digno de un primer beso todo mientras ella se le repegaba bastante y lograba alcanzar a sentir como alguien comenzaba a despertar –eres un humano extraño de verdad te gusto - dijo algo juguetona a lo que el rubio sonrío dejándose llevar –claro que si eres preciosa y muy tierna sin duda seria muy feliz si tu me dejaras tratar de ganarme tu corazón- ella se puso roja reprimiendo el grito de alegría mientras un suave escozor se formaba en el dorso de su cuello mientras una marca sospechosa se dilucidaba –oye Lilith_chan tu conoces a una tal Morrigan- la chica se puso algo blanca al escuchar ese nombre y se separo entre risas bobas del rubio –jajajaja ya se me hizo tarde te veo en otra ocasión Naruto_kun- se puso roja al usar ese peculiar sufijo nada normal entre seres de su tipo abrió esas alas de cubierta rojiza y alzo el vuelo perdiéndose entre los árboles para que el rubio no la siguiera, -de seguro que Morrigan_chan es su hermana, sin duda lo son después de todo ambas son hermosas me pregunto si Morrigan_chan pensara en mi como yo en ella- se rió casi sonaba como un adolescente enamorado.

Lejos de ahí en el hogar de las sucubo, la mujer de cabello verde envuelta en una toalla salía de la ducha con dudas en su cabeza, por mas que trataba no lograba sacarse de la cabeza al rubio y esa sonrisa sin mencionar su aura dominante que la hacia desear estar en su cama gimiendo su nombre hasta la sumisión total –ahh porque no dejo de pensar en eso, el es apuesto lo se pero el me miro tan diferente, sus ojos me vieron a mi no a mi cuerpo, y no dejo de pensar en el- se dijo a su misma mientras cepillaba su cabello y se imaginaba al rubio abrazándola por la espalda amasando suavemente sus grandes pechos mientras susurraba palabras amorosas a sus oídos para enseguida arrastrarla a la cama y hacerle el amor sin parar - aaahhh deja de pensar en eso- se regaño mentalmente mientras trataba de alejar su mente del rubio aunque no lo lograba –quizá Lilith tiene razón y yo estoy empezando a…- se toco el pecho su corazón latía emocionado pero no por una pelea sino por la idea del rubio –no yo no lo estoy yo nunca me enamoro y menos de un humano que solo vera mi cuerpo no me enamorare no lo are- dijo molesta arrojando el cepillo antes de sentarse en la cama para convencerse de que el rubio era como todos aunque claro estaba por completo equivocada.

De regreso a Konoha el rubio realizaba sus movimientos tradicionales lanzando ataque tras ataque en un intento por ofrecerse un reto combativo, claro el esquivar dragones de roca mientras casi 50 clones te lanzan kunais y luchas mano a mano contra 2 clones de cristal no eran un verdadero reto; en la aldea una sonriente Tsunade miraba como su nueva alumna Amaru atendía con gran tenacidad y habilidad a un par de heridos chunin con gran talento –(ella será fantástica)- se dijo a si misma mientras la miraba trabajar sin descanso; en otra parte de la aldea Samui acompañaba a Yugito de compras mientras estas eran acompañadas por una amigable Kin; Anko por su lado emprendía la graciosa huida de cierta anbu de cabello morado que tenia su día libre y claro como siempre la molesto sugiriéndole escenarios nada decorosos entre ella y el rubio; por su lado las Inuzuka ahora en mayor numero platicaban de lo lindo sus experiencias sexuales en compañía del rubio e Itachi avergonzado en la estancia de la casa miraba a su madre mostrando sus fotos de bebe a sus ahora ya prometidas oficiales, si todo mundo en Konoha estaba teniendo un día tranquilo y común.

En otro lugar de las naciones elementales Madara caminaba por una llanura en compañía del enorme y maligno ser armado, de hecho su armadura estaba complementada por una gran espada de poco mas de 1 metro de largo que terminaba en un ángulo recto con una punta en escuadra casi como una barra de metal afilada mas que una espada, -alto ahí ¿quienes son ustedes?- dijeron unos ninjas de la nube que se hallaban patrullando la frontera, el demonio lanzo una mirada al enmascarado que solo asintió, con una maligna mueca en su cara se lanzo contra los centinelas, una muralla de roca se alzo protegiéndolos, pronto la muralla de piedra se desquebrajo mientras el atacante emergía rugiendo agresivamente entre las piedras, su mano enguantada cayo sobre la cabeza de uno de los shockeados guardias y sin compasión alguna aplasto el cráneo en un grito de dolor desgarrador -¡maldito!- otro mas se le lanzo encina clavando un kunai en una de las uniones de la curiosa armadura, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que el arma no lograba penetrar su piel tan dura como la de un elefante, lanzo un puñetazo con su otro brazo al torso con una fuerza solo comparable a la de la misma Taunade moliendo su caja torácica destrozándole el corazón con sus costillas, el ultimo de los guardias desenfundo un ninjato mientras el maligno Kobu sonreía asesinamente –ese alfiler no me asusta, mira ningen (humano) esto es una espada- y alzo su negra arma con facilidad pese a que de seguro pesaba mas de 5 kilos, el ninja de la nube ataco de frente y con facilidad bloqueo el ataque rechazando el corte y burlándose de sus habilidades, molesto salto al aire y dejo caer un golpe directo que el demonio recibió con el casco que usaba, con un crujido metálico la espada se destrozo y el ninja quedo expuesto mientras el arma se alzaba, trato de correr pero el golpe mortal le partió la espalda en dos arrojándolo en el aire mientras la sangre volaba por todos lados, arrastrando la punta del arma en el suelo se le fue acercando poco a poco mientras el ninja suplicaba por su vida, no le tuvo compasión alguna cuando le partió el cráneo de un golpe derramando los trozos cercenados del cerebro del ninja –si no te molesta voy a comer un poco ya que tengo hambre- Madara desvío la mirada mientras el demonio tengu arrancaba la carne de los huesos de ninja devorándola con gran apetito –(esto si es un demonio)- pensaba Madara con una sonrisa bajo la mascara de espiral.

Lejos de la aldea ocultos en el bosque un grupo de atacantes se alistaba para su movimiento con calma y paciencia -¡porque no me dejan ir allá y mostrarles mi arte!- bueno no todos estaban calmados, Deidara estaba muy impaciente por hacer volar algo haciendo que todos lo mirasen con molestia –cálmate rubia que solo estamos ideando la estrategia- el ofendido desertor de la roca miro de manera asesina al siempre sonriente Sanada mientras los movimientos a seguir eran ideados con precisión –es un plan simple, atacaremos la zona de los clanes para atraer la atención de Naruto de eso se encargara Deidara con sus aves de arcilla, una vez que el este alejado de la aldea Kisame y yo nos uniremos a la lucha para derrotarle y capturarlo de ser posible y mientras causamos todo este caos Minato y Sanada se encargaran de capturar al dos colas- todos asintieron y se alistaron para atacar cuando el momento llegara.

De regreso a Konoha el rubio terminaba su sesión de entrenamiento y salía del bosque caminando tan relajado como entro aunque de la cabeza nadie le sacaba que Morrigan y Lilith estaban relacionadas de alguna manera y el seguía en su acertada creencia de que eran hermanas, llego de nuevo a las zonas de entrenamiento topándose con una agradable vista Kurenai y Hinata entrenaban genjutsu como siempre, no pudo resistirse a verlas y saltar de pronto para ofrecerse a ayudarlas obviamente aceptaron y sin decir agua va el rubio las sumió a ambas en muy interesante genjutsu donde ahí mismo les hacia el amor a ambas, por un segundo espero que lo disiparan pero nada pasaba es mas la sangre que goteaba de la nariz de ambas solo le produjo en gota en la nuca –(creo que lo disfrutan jeje)- se rió de si mismo antes de cancelar la ilusión para la molestia de las mujeres que ahora lo miraban con muecas de deseo algo oco usual en Hinata pero claro el rubio desconocía su pasión por la escritura entre la que destaca un texto donde su bella maestra de ojos rojos la instruía en el arte de satisfacer al rubio ojiazul que ahora mismo estaba sonriendo con algo de perversidad alistándose para el irremediable encuentro; - ya es hora, ve y haz lo tuyo Deidara- dijo Sasori al sonriente rubio que alzo el vuelo.

El reloj marcaba las 2:40 de la tarde y el rubio estaba listo para iniciar otro "entrenamiento" cuando lo sintió, una extraña presencia acercándose muy rápido a la aldea; no era el chakra mas poderoso del mundo pero aun así avanzaba ciertamente rápido, tanto Hinata como Kurenai lograron percibirlo maldiciendo al sujeto que arruinaba su oportunidad de intimidad con el rubio que subió a lo mas alto de un enorme árbol y lo vio, en las calles ninjas y civiles miraban desconcertados el enorme búho de arcilla que sobrevolaba Konoha, Naruto recordó la historia de Gaara y el ataque a Suna sabiendo bien lo que estaba por ocurrir -¡chicas evacuen a los civiles ahora!- les grito a todo pulmón mientras Deidara terminaba sus pequeñas esculturas –vallan y muéstrenles el poder del arte- de sus manos cientos de mariposas de arcilla volaron a la aldea posándose en tejados faroles de luz, y personas para estallar en explosiones consecutivas provocando el caos y el fuego en la aldea; -maldición, hay que detenerlo- dijo el rubio mientras las chicas y el corrían a las calles de konoha para socorrer a los heridos en la mente del rubio solo había una idea, se preguntaba si ese sujeto que derroto a Gaara estaría en las cercanías.

El enorme búho de arcilla se elevaba demasiado alto fuera del alcance de los jutsus de fuego que le lanzaban los ninjas mientras la sonrisa de Deidara crecía mas y mas en su rostro ante la devastación que ya comenzaba a crear, pronto cientos de aves mas grandes parecidas a golondrinas descendieron sobre Konoha en una amenaza seria de destrucción masiva –Raiton: seiden shirudo (elemento rayo: escudo estático)- del suelo una especia de barrera azulada y chirriante muy parecida a la estática en una televisión se alzo desde el suelo bloqueando un amplia área llena de civiles mientras las golondrinas bomba estallaban con fuerza sobre el escudo, Deidara lo vio de pie sobre un tejado, ahí mirándolo fijamente se hallaba Naruto con una expresión bastante seria

-oh vamos acaso el arte no te gusta- dijo el rubio de iwa mientras sonreía desde las alturas seguro de que su distancia lo mantendría a salvo de Naruto que dibujo una sonrisa digna de su maestro

-claro que me gusta y mira este es mi propio arte- dijo el rubio trazando sellos a una velocidad asombrosa mientras atacaba sin piedad alguna al rubio de iwa

-Futon: genzai no hariken (elemento viento: corriente del huracán)- lanzo ambas palmas abiertas al frente mientras el aire en ellas giraba a una velocidad endemoniada dejando salir una especie de látigo de viento furioso que en una trayectoria de arco se alzo a velocidad avasalladora golpeando su ave de arcilla con fuerza desgarrando una de sus alas y alzándola mucho mas arriba mientras Deindara se desplomaba al suelo, en el cielo su búho estallo con fuerza mientras el rubio aterrizaba ahora sobre un águila apenas terminada –ja con eso no me ganaras- y su ave se alzo de nuevo a gran velocidad, sin pensar el rubio ataco ahora con una lluvia de proyectiles eléctricos que hicieron a la escultura estallas con fuerza arrojando a Deidara cerca de una de las destruidas murallas –atrápame si puedes tonto- y se largo corriendo a toda prisa, el rubio miro al hokage en espera de su consentimiento -hazlo pedazos- dijo el sandaime mientras sus ninjas tenían miedo de la gran y malévola sonrisa que adornaba el rostro del rubio en este momento, a toda velocidad Naruto se interno en los bosques circundantes a Konoha.

Fue fácil darle alcance a Deidara cuyas piernas no eran tan veloces como las del rubio que ahora mismo saltaba al pequeño claro topándose con un sujeto pelirrojo que acompañaba al rubio sonriente –mi nombre es Akasuna no Sasori, es un placer conocer al sujeto que asesino a Orochimaru pero ahora nosotros te atraparemos- y el suelo retumbo mientras los hilos de chakra en las manos del sujeto llamado Sasori se internaban en la tierra, Naruto salvo eludiendo la colosal tenaza que casi lo aplasta, aterrizo sobre un árbol mientras el gigantesco escorpión hacia acto de presencia luciendo enorme e imponente tan grande como una casa sencilla, sin duda una marioneta excepcional –vamos- dijo el pelirrojo mientras Deidara alzaba el vuelo en otra ave de arcilla dejando caer cientos de abejas furiosas que estallaban al contacto contra el suelo, por su parte Sasori mecía su marioneta con habilidad lanzando panzazos o golpes con la cola en un intento por atravesar al rubio que saltaba de un lado a otro –esto es desesperante- dijo el rubio justo antes de lanzar una columna de fuego contra el escorpión que cubrió a Sasori, de entre las flamas el colosal animal emergió furioso y con su marionetista sobre el – todas mis marionetas son aprueba de fuego- y lanzo otro ataque de frente mientras Naruto saltaba para eludirle , frente a su cuerpo apareció un pajarillo de arcilla que estallo con una fuerza demoledora lanzándolo contra los árboles –y se supone que el derroto a Orochimaru no bromees- dijo el contento rubio mientras Sasori guardaba la calma.

Un estallido de chakra poderoso dejo a Deidara callado y un poco decolorado del rostro mientras el rubio se alzaba de entre los escombros con una sonrisa asesina en la cara, -bien ¡vamos a jugar!- dijo emocionado moviéndose a una velocidad casi imposible, la marioneta alzo su pinza para bloquear el golpe eléctrico que cimbro todo el escorpión mientras soplaba una gran bala de aire al rubio de la roca que eludió con facilidad –que estupido jutsu- volvió ver al rubio tras mirar a la bala perderse en el aire solo para ver a un gigantesco dragón de roca casi sobre el –MALDICION- grito Deidara alzando el vuelo pero el reptil rocoso sujeto su ave y la arrojo contra Sasori estallando ambos en una gran bola de fuego –eso es todo señores criminales rango "s"- dijo el rubio burlón mientras el escorpión se alzaba algo dañado, Sasri estaba muy enojado; el suelo retumbo con fuerza cuando del mismo se alzo una colosal mantis y una enorme araña ambas mirando al rubio como su fuese su cena –yo puedo manejar muchas marionetas a la vez- dijo el pelirrojo mientras la mantis lanzaba una de sus patas armada con una cuchilla gigantesca contra el rubio que salto para conectar un golpe en su cabeza - aagg- se quejo cuando el duro hilo a modo de telaraña lo atrapo y lanzo al suelo con fuerza todo mientras un oso de arcilla le saltaba encima causando una explosión colosal que fue vista hasta la aldea, no es que estuvieran muy lejos después de todo; los akatsukis permanecieron inmóviles esperando al contraataque del rubio, de entre el humo un poderoso reptil de cristal azul se alzo poderoso lanzándose contra la mantis en un choque bestial que la destrozo de inmediato, el humo se disipo y el rubio ligeramente quemado y golpeado los miraba sonriente –listos para el segundo round- dijo alegre lanzándose al ataque de los ninjas renegados, un dragón eléctrico se lanzo contra Deidara quien apenas lo eludió mientras el escorpión de Sasori batallaba contra un dragón de roca y la araña gigante sufría bajo el poderoso puñetazo del rubio al centro de su cuerpo cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

-valla ese tipo si que sabe pelear- dijo Sanada con una sonrisa maligna y un brillo inusual en sus ojos mirando como Naruto luchaba contra sus dos compañeros con bastante facilidad, Minato y Kisame tenían nervios junto a ese sujeto, nunca sonreía de esa manera y ahora al ver a Naruto lo estaba haciendo y eso solo lo hacia lucir mucho mas perverso de lo habitual –no te emociones nuestro trabajo es primero- dijo Minato atrayendo la mirada enloquecida de Sanada sobre el mientras su sonrisa crecía hasta mostrar sus dientes –lo se y eso solo hace mas emociónate el esperar el momento en que pueda asesinarlo, esa será sin dudas la mejor pelea de mi vida- si Sanada estaba por completo loco y ahora mismo el rubio desertor envidiaba a Kisame no porque fuese a pelear contra Naruto sino porque no estaría junto a ese desquiciado; en otro lado del bosque un par de sucubos miraban emocionadas al rubio luchando contra ese par de criminales con gran emoción –vamos golpéalos Naruto_kun hazlos trizas- apoyaba Lilith por completo emocionada lanzando golpes al aire mientras Morrigan lo miraba saltando y atacando con bastante gracia –es asombroso sin duda tendremos una gran pelea, apenas puedo esperar para ese momento Naruto- Lilith se le quedo mirando a su levemente sonrojada hermana mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro -¡te gusta! Lo sabia Naruto_kun te gusta hermana- dijo acusadoramente la pelilila mientras su hermana mayor la ignoraba disfrutando del combate de Naruto –(gana Naruto_kun muéstrales quien es el verdadero guerreo numero uno)- pensaba alentándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro ignorando por completo a su molesta hermana menor.

Deidar aterrizo en el suelo cuando su 5 ave de arcilla era despedazada por el rubio que ahora mismo se cernía sobre el con intenciones claramente asesinas, Sasori batallaba contra un mar de clones de cristal que eran destruidos a paso lento por lo que no alcanzaría a salvarlo de su inminente muerte; de pronto una gran bala de agua detuvo al rubio que salto para esquivar el golpe de la colosal espada vendada –valla pero si es el atún parlante- dijo burlista mientras Kisame se soplaba el regaño del rubio por su tardanza; de nuevo Deidara alzo el vuelo mientras lo clones ya aplastados daban paso a las dos colosales marionetas y el hombre de la espada vendada dejaba sentir todo su poder –(esto va a ser difícil)- pensaba el rubio mientras su espada lo apoyaba incondicionalmente; el sonido del suelo romperse y el viento desgarrarse dejo a todo mundo inmóvil de entre los árboles tornados furiosos emergieron poderosos lanzándose contra las marionetas en ataques irrefrenables que destrozaron a la sorprendida araña que se redujo a pedazos para molestia del titiritero, sobre el cuerpo deshecho se alzaron las Inuzuka; Tsume, Yurako, Hana, Ritsuko y Ran mirando decididas al hombre pelirrojo –tu no tocaras a nuestro alfa, anda Naruto_kun este tipo es nuestro- y sin decir mas las 5 mujeres se lanzaron contra el duro escorpión que retrocedió por los impactos vivientes de todas direcciones; e el cielo Deidara esquivaba los dos dragones de fuego y tierra que casi lo mandan al otro mundo, sobre una rama estaban las dos kunoichis supuestamente eran enemigas –el volador es nuestro Naruto_kun- dijo Tsunade tronándose los dedos mientras se alistaba para atacar –tu hazte cargo del otro Naruto_kun- dijo la sonriente Mei siguiendo a su compañera a la batalla contra el rubio aéreo.

-quedamos solo tu y yo atún parlante por cierto como te fue con esas donaciones para salvar a los tiburones- Kisame cerro los ojos enfureciendo al máximo lanzándose al ataque del rubio con esa enorme espada drenadota de chakra, Naruto esquivo los ataques con gran facilidad mientras contraatacaba con balas de aire que samehada detenía siendo usada como escudo por el desertor de Kiri; mas allá el escorpión tenia serios problemas para luchar contra las Inuzuka que salían por todos lados junto con sus compañeros caninos llenando de golpes y lesiones a la marioneta gigante -nunca subestimes a las perras de Naruto_kun- dijo Tsume a espaldas del pelirrojo que ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia golpeándolo con fuerza mientras los torbellinos de ella y su compañero lo alejaban de la marioneta inmóvil, no duro mucho para que las Inuzuka destrozaran el arma dejando al herido Sasori tendido en el suelo; Deidara estaba impresionado después de todo se suponía que Tsunade era famosa por su fuerza sobrehumana no por ser capaz de usar jutsus de elemento tierra a enormes distancias como en este momento y por si fuera poco esos pilares de vapor acido que salían de la boca de la pelirroja eran por demás peligrosos, evadió una de esas nubes venenosas pero quedo expuesto a un reptil de roca que lo atrapo mientras estallaba con fuerza dejando caer su cuerpo herido al suelo.

De regreso con Naruto Kisame ahora estaba al frente lanzando balas de agua a diestra y siniestra con facilidad mientras el rubio eludía o destruía con misiles de roca que apenas detenían al renegado de Kiri cuyo chakra parecía seguir aumentando de intensidad a cada segundo, te atrape- dijo Kisame apareciendo detrás de Naruto dejando ir un corte mortal con su espada derramando la sangre del rubio en el suelo; con las Inuzuka estas en guardia miraban a Ssori sacar un pergamino de sus ropas sacando a su mas poderosa marioneta un hombre o lo que alguna vez fue un hombre –este es el tercer kazekage veamos que tan buenas son- el mar de arena dorada emergió haciéndolas eludir apenas mientras aplastaba todo a su paso árboles y rocas sin contemplación alguna mientras Ran se lanzaba en un torbellino que fue detenido por la arena dorada que con facilidad la lanzo contra los árboles mientras Ritsuko se acercaba a su lastimada hermana –esa arena…es como un muro de acero- dijo preocupada mientras Sasori sonreía ante su ventaja; -Naruto se alzo del suelo con ese corte menor en su pecho, no sangre mucho pero pudo sentir como su chakra fue drenado por esa arma –_esa espada drena su poder Naruto_sama úseme ahora – _el rubio sonrío mientras toaba el mango de su katana bajo la atenta mirada de Kisame –(mostrémosle cual es la mejor espada del mundo Kurayami_chan)- la espada espiritual sonrisa diabólica mientras se alistaba para pelear junto su señor; Mei y Tsunade esquivaron la gran explosión mientras Deidara se alzaba de nuevo sobre otro animal de arcilla ahora con un rostro furioso que poco a poco se transformaba en una enorme sonrisa -¡voy a mostrarles mi hermoso arte!- dijo molesto mientras una lluvia de gorriones explosivos se dejo ir sobre las mujeres de pechos pronunciados.

-vas a usar ese juguete tuyo ni creas que le ganara a mi samehada- dijo el confiado hombre azulado mientras el rubio tomaba con fuerza el mango

-sore o eikyu no kaba… Kuryami (cúbrelo para siempre…oscuridad)- desenfundo de golpe y la espada envuelta en un torbellino de sombras tomo forma frente al desconcertado hombre azulado, -esta es Kurayami, y te garantizo que destrozara tu samehada- dijo el rubio desafiante entrando en posición de combate mientras Kisame se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad, era momento de ver cual arma era en realidad la mejor espada de las naciones elementales.

* * *

><p>Lo se lo se soy muy malo por cortarlo ahí pero ya me conocen me gusta el suspenso jeje, ahora lilith ya se mostró como es en realidad ante el rubio que la acepto y casi la marca la cuestión es ira morriña a aceptar que el le gusta mas que como oponente, y también vimos que madara y ese demonio van hacia kumo y valla que ese ser un sanguinario no les parece sin contar con que posee una fuerza física asombrosa, y el ataque a Konoha inicio y las pelas se han decretado; Sesori vs una jauria de Inuzukas, Deidara vs Tsunade y Mei y Naruto enfrenta a Kisame cual espada ganara Samehada o Kurayami.<br>_Es obvio que Kurayami a quien crees que engañas_ [niega con la cabeza]  
><em>Es cierto ya sabemos quienes ganaras no se porque dejas estas cosas asi<em> [igual niega con la cabeza]  
>Para el suspenso que sepas el resultado no significa que sabes como pasara<br>_Buen punto pero ahora la pregunta interesante, van las chicas a recibir un gran premio por ayudar a Naruto no_ [moviendo las cejas sugerentemente]  
><em>Es verdad todas merecen un gran, largo e intenso premio<em> [sonriendo algo pervertida como la otra]  
>Quizá lo tengan pero por ahora deben conformarse con saber que en el próximo capitulo habrá mucha acción<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: creen que Morrigan y Lilith vallan a intervenir en la lucha?


	98. C97: Fiera lucha

Hola a todos los que leen este fic, he venido hasta ustedes con el nuevo capitulo, donde al fin veremos mucha acción y que pasa con los akatsukis  
><em>Yo espero que se mueran todos<em> [asintiendo a sus palabras]  
><em>Es cierto solo sirven muertos<em> [apoyando a la otra]  
>Pues para saber si eso pasa habrá que leer el nuevo capitulo no creen pero ates ire con los reviews<p>

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:si viene mucha sangre aunque seran buenos combates lo aseguro, y si creo que pasas demasiado tiempo con evangeline, en cuanto a lo de medio vampiresas es muy probable  
><strong>mcrabbit<strong>: el narutovs sanada vendra pronto por ahora diviertete con estos combates jeje  
><strong>terminex<strong>:la verdad creo que nadie se traga eso, pero ya veras como se desarrolla el cap ya lo veras, en cuanto a lo de la estatua pues esa idea si llego a cruzar mi mente jeje aunque si he de ser sincero si me sentia muy tentado a realizar dicha idea jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:la verdad yo creo que es lo segundo,en cuanto al equipo senju/terumi si debe ser muy poderoso, jaja si quien fuera el rubio no, en cuanto a lo de los otros akatsukis habra que leer para saber que pasa  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:pues mi querido inner, yo tambien deseo que el entrenamieto llegue a suceder,y de que las perras y las enemigas obtengan un gran premio digno de su esfuerzo jeje  
><strong>xona potter nmikaze<strong>: tu idea de los combates esta bastante acertada debo decir en cuanto a lo de sanada y minato habra que leer para saber que ocurre  
>Hoy no me canse por lo que yo les digo adelante digan lo suyo<br>_Lean y disfruten mucho de esto_ [sonríe a los lectores]  
><em>Y que se cumplan sus deseos de ver morir enemigos<em> [sonríe como la otra]  
>Ellas me preocupan mucho a veces<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 97: Fiera lucha<strong>

Tsunade y Mei saltaron lo mas rápido que pudieron eludiendo la lluvia de figuras explosivas que al contactar el suelo detonaban en explosiones casi infinitas reduciendo todo a meros escombros humeantes de un suelo despedazado, -ese tipo esta loco- dijo Mei al ver como ahora dos buitres de arcilla se les dejaban venir a toda velocidad en un descenso mortal, con gran agilidad ambas kunoichis saltaron fuera del alcance de las aves explosivas que detonaron en grandes bolas de fuego que incendiaron todo a su alrededor mientras ellas rodaban por el suelo lejos de la zona de impacto; -bastardo- dijo la furiosa ojimiel mientras arrojaba una roca colosal contra el rubio aéreo que con gran facilidad la esquivo meneando su ave a un costado –que tonta con eso no me ganaras- dijo el confiado Deidara olvidándose por completo de Mei, apenas logro reaccionar para eludir el geiser de lava que casi lo manda al otro mundo –(son un buen equipo debo tener cuidado)- pensó el rubio ganando un poco mas de altura

-miren mujeres deléitense con el arte mas bello del mundo- dijo sonriente mientras separaba sus manos lanzando una inmensa lluvia de colibríes de arcilla que revoloteaban en todas direcciones rodeando a las kunoichis, un muro de lava se alzo impidiendo el avance de las aves bomba que simplemente se detuvieron en el aire antes de retroceder y rodear el muro atrapando por sorpresa a la desconcertada Mei que solo miraba a las curiosas aves aletear con fuerza mientras se le acercaban a toda velocidad; una lluvia de proyectiles de piedra cortesía de Tsunade intercepto a los colibríes que estallaron en un pequeña mares de detonaciones de la que Mei se resguardo con un domo de lava, tan pronto todo el estallido se detuvo la burbuja de roca fundida reventó dejando ver a ilesa pelirroja; -mi turno- dijo Mei tranzando los sellos y alzando un colosal dragón de lava que se arrojo contra Deidara que solamente lo eludió balanceándose a un costado, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando la nube de vapor venenoso procedente de la boca de la pelirroja llego a toda velocidad envolviéndolo por completo, se desplomo al suelo mientras su ave estallaba con fuerza iluminando el cielo del bosque incendiando las copas de los árboles –no esta mal pero aun así mi arte prevalecerá- con una maestría admirable de pronto había dos enormes elefantes de arcilla a los lados del rubio criminal que cargaban a toda velocidad contra las mujeres, estacas de roca emergieron del piso clavándose en los animales falsos detonándolos con poder lanzando a ambas mujeres por el aire hasta golpear los árboles mientras el rubio se alzaba en el aire ahora en un colosal halcón de arcilla –esto es solo para su deleite- las chicas abrieron los ojos impactadas cuando una enorme ballena explosiva se les dejo caer encima estallando con una fuerza solo comparable a la de 1000 sellos explosivos sobrecargados arrasando por completo con un buen pedazo del bosque.

Las espadas chocaron con fuerza volando chispas y restos de venda en el choque del rubio y el hombre azulado que con esa gran sonrisa de dientes afilados empujaba contra el rubio que no cedía ni un cm, empujo su espada hacia arriba elevando la samehada y con un giro veloz penetro la defensa de Kisame y lanzo el corte diagonal, la sangre voló por el aire mientras el hombre tiburón saltaba lejos con un corte menor en el estomago, sus ojos furiosos miraban al rubio con ganas de despedazarlo –Suiton: suigadan (elemento agua: colmillo bala acuático)- de la boca del hombre de piel azulada emergió una bala de agua afilada semejante a un diente de tiburón y se lanzo contra el rubio que con facilidad le corto en dos con su espada, solo fue un señuelo ya que tras el estallido del liquido emergió el hombre de dientes aserrados dejando caer una estocada mortal que el rubio soporto con su espada en un impacto poderoso que dejo salir el fuerte chirrido del metal mientras el humedecido suelo se hundía un poco ante el impacto –te tengo- dijo Kisame con una sonrisa al ver como el rubio poco a poco se vencía bajo el poder de su espada y el suelo reblandecido –Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- el rubio abrió la boca y con un poderoso disparo envío al criminal hacia atrás para respirar un poco de la presión, por su parte Kisame lo miraba desconcertado ya que ni siquiera requirió sellos de mano para lanzar dicho ataque – tengo mucha practica con unos jutsus por lo que ya no uso sellos como con este- el rubio señalo al hombre pez con la mano izquierda y el relámpago emergió poderoso zumbando y despedazando el suelo mientras Kisame lo esquivaba como podía, concentro el chakra eléctrico en la espada y esta brillo poderosa lista para atravesar lo que fuera, se lanzo de frente y dejo caer el brillante corte sobre la espada que recibió el devastador impacto de frente y con un sonoro ruido metálico.

En su puesto de observación Morrigan y Lilith estaban impactadas ante la muestra de fuerza de Naruto y de su curiosa espada ya que francamente nunca habían visto alguna similar –vamos Naruto_kun aplasta al tiburón- animo la pelilila mientras su hermana callada miraba todo fijamente y sin perderse detalle alguno –(es my fuerte y guapo)- se regaño de nuevo por pensar esas cosas después de todo ella buscaba de Naruto una buena pelea no algo mas, aunque la sonrisa cómplice de su hermana mientras la miraba levemente roja era clara señal de que sabia lo que le pasaba a a Morrigan –(no te resistas hermana solo inténtalo y veras que el es especial, quizá es el que has estado esperando por tantos años)-pensaba la chica mientras el rubio lanzaba golpes directos a samehada haciendo retroceder a Kisame quien de nuevo cargaba de frente con esa sonrisa afilada en su rostro, mientras ciertas "perras" tenían sus propios problemas.

La arena dorada se alzaba en todas direcciones bloqueando los avances de las mujeres Inuzuka que siempre eran interceptadas y arrojadas a la distancia, lo que dijo Ran era verdad esa arena era casi como un muro de hierro y no lograban atravesarlo –creí que tenían mas pero veo que usar a mi mejor marioneta fue una exageración ustedes no tienen el nivel para hacerle frente- dijo el sereno Sasori haciendo que las mujeres gruñeran molestas pelando sus caninos en una clara mueca de enojo –no se desanimen creo que puedo usar a un par de ustedes como nuevas marionetas- sonrío tranquilo mientras su marioneta alzaba las manos elevando tentáculos de arena dorada que se mecían a toda velocidad tratando de atrapar a las mujeres, los árboles eran aplastados y arrancados para usarse como arma mientras las "perras" saltaban de un lado a otro eludiendo el sencillo y demoledor ataque que comenzaba a erosionar el bosque, en un acto coordinado Tsume y Yurako giraron juntas en un poderoso taladro el mas fuerte de todo el clan Inuzuka, el suelo se despedazo bajo el remolino doble mientras se abalanzaba contra Sasori, una gran garra de arena se alzo y con cierta facilidad atrapo el remolino casi hasta que volaban chispas ante la colosal presión de las mujeres, -¡vamos!- a los costados del akatsuki surgieron mas remolinos dispuestos a despedazarlo pero de nuevo una muralla de arena las detuvo –eso no sirve- hablo el pelirrojo criminal para con látigos de arena tomar a las mujeres y lanzarlas lejos contra el suelo de mala manera mientras la garra apretaba sus dedos alargados hasta destrozar el torbellino doble atrapando a las mujeres, se alzo en el aire y las clavo al suelo con una fuerza tremenda justo para retroceder y dejarlas en el agrietado piso tiradas e inmóviles.

De entre los escombros de la explosión unas molestas y ligeramente quemadas rubia y pelirroja se alzaban mirando irritadas al hombre que aun volaba en el aire alejándose de ellas con total tranquilidad –Tsunade, lánzame- dijo Mei haciendo a la ojimiel mirarla, su cara estaba seria y sin esa clásica expresión alegre y sonriente ahora mismo estaba en su modo de batalla y eso solo arranco una sonrisa a la última Senju –prepárate para volar Mei- le tendió la mano y la rubia la sujeto con fuerza antes de girar con ella y arrojarla como un misil viviente contra Deidara quien se preguntaba que se traían entre manos hasta que vio al proyectil pelirrojo abalanzándose contra el, la velocidad de acercamiento era mucha y mientras volaba las manos de Mei trazaban sellos a toda velocidad –Futton: ase (elemento vapor: sudor)- el cuerpo de Mei elevo su temperatura a gran velocidad volviéndose ella misma u misil candente y peligroso, el golpe fue directo al rubio de iwa que terminaba de realizar una figura de arcilla la detonación de la misma provoco que todo se envolviera en una gigantesca bola de fuego de la que Mei emergió ilesa gracias a su escudo térmico y aterrizo en el suelo con algo de gracia –listo así es como se lucha, oh no pudo esperar a que Naruto_kun me de mi recompensa- dijo soñadoramente imaginándose el tipo de premio que esperaba del rubio mientras Tsunade cerraba los ojos y contaba hasta mil para no aplastarle la cabeza a la pelirroja; el cuerpo de Deidara nunca cayo en vez de eso aterrizo un colosal oso de arcilla de casi 4 metros mientras de la nube de escombros emergía el rubio maltrecho y sin parte de su capa ahora flotando sobre una especie de gaviota mediana que apenas lo sostenía –ya no jugare ahora las matare con mi arte- y el gran oso se lnzo al ataque, de nuevo las estacas de roca se alzaron para detonarlo pero no paso, el animal de arcilla las despedazo mientras continuaba su marcha desesperada contra las mujeres, una bala de lava esquivada y una roca eludida fueron todo lo que necesitó el oso para estar en un buen rango para estallar con fuerza envolviendo a las mujeres con facilidad en una nube de fuego mientras Deidara sonreía, quizá su arcilla era explosiva pero eso no significaba que debía detonar al primer contacto.

Naruto salto esquivando el corte con cierta facilidad mientras miraba su espada ahora normal y sin la cubierta eléctrica mientras Kisame sonreía, -_Naruto_sama de algún modo esa espada robo el chakra que me inyectaba no lo haga de nuevo_- dijo la preocupada Kurayami mientras el rubio suspiraba y se concentraba, la hoja del arma se ennegreció casi hasta brillar cuando Kisame se lanzo al ataque contra el ojiazul –cambiar el jutsu no servirá- dijo el hombre tiburón mientras dejaba caer su samehada contra Naruto, Kurayami intercepto el golpe pero en esta ocasión la amplia sonrisa de Kisame se desvaneció al ver como esa energía oscura no desaparecía mientras una espeluznante sonrisa adornaba el rostro del rubio –dakukatto (oscuro corte)- y el rubio empujo contra Kisame y con gran facilidad lo hizo salir volando mientras un gran corte atravesaba su pecho y su sangre brotaba del mismo, se incorporo de nuevo solo para ver 3 rara cuchillas negras volando por el aire, las bloqueo con su enorme espada cuyas vendas comenzaban a despedazarse dejando ver una curiosa forma casi como de púas o escamas muy alargadas según se deseara ver, enfoco al rubio que ya no estaba frente a el es mas estaba justo a su espalda –Kokufu (viento negro)- y dejo caer el movimiento mientras una hoja delgada de viento ennegrecido surgía de su espada asemejándose a una media luna negra que se volvía mas y mas grande a cada metro; Kisame opuso su espada en el camino y apenas podía creerlo el poder de semejante ataque lo estaba haciendo retroceder mientras sentía su poderosa samehada sacudirse casi como si se quisiera romper –AAAHHHHH- grito el hombre azulado cuando el ataque lo venció y su sangre voló por todos lados mientras el corte se volvía visible desde la aldea y muchas partes; en las murallas los ninjas miraron el poderoso ataque con una sola idea en mente "es mas poderoso que el que uso contra Orochimaru" pensaban todos al ver semejante poder, -Kisame debe estar muy molesto ahora- dijo Sanada mientras el y Minato avanzaban hacia una de las murallas de la aldea –ese ataque es poderoso mejor demoños prisa no tenemos garantía de que Kisame siga vivo después de eso- la cara de Sanada se ilumino con una perversa sonrisa mientras miraba en dirección del Ishura si era capaz de lograr algo así con un solo jutsu sin duda ellos librarían una batalla digna de pasar a la historia –(no puedo esperar para asesinarte Naruto Ishura)- pensaba Sanada mientras Minato lo sujetaba del hombro y ambos desaparecían en un destello amarillo.

Los ojos de las hermanas sucubo se abrieron como platos al ver semejante poder que destrozaba todo a su paso, sin duda un ataque de esas dimensiones las acabaría con mucha facilidad justo como al hombre azulado en este momento, pero claro dada su naturaleza combativa y sexual ellas no podían dejar de admirar el poder del rubio y desear pelear contra el, aunque Lilith pensaba mas bien en "pelear" contra Naruto en una cama y toda la noche; por su lado Morrigan no podia dejar de sentir ese calor emanando de su entrepierna, una señal clara de que estaba comenzando a excitarse al ver al rubio luchar, una cosa reconocida de ella era que le atraía el poder y en este momento el rubio debía ser el hombre mas poderoso que había conocido y por si fuese poco desde que se besaron no dejaba de pensar en el –(yo tengo que luchar contigo Naruto_kun)- pensó la peliverde sin notar aun la forma cariñosa con la que se refería ahora a el quizá era una señal de que comenzaba a ceder a lo que ya se gestaba en su interior.

Lejos del país del fuego y tras una "comida" apropiada Madara y Kobu avanzaban tranquilamente por los valles del país del rayo acercándose cada vez mas a Kumo aunque claro la idea de entrar y armas una guerra sangrienta y despiadada no era la opción numero uno aunque si la preferida del tengu; no ellos estarían aquí esperando en el paso del valle a que el ninja en cuestión apareciera para tomarlo por sorpresa y poder aplastarlo, según sabían el tenia consigo siempre a dos de sus alumnos una choca y un hombre, la sola idea de volver a ver una mujer emocionaba a Kobu después de todo lo que mas ama un tengu además de la lucha y la carne era el sexo y valla que si esa chica le gustaba la volvería su pequeño juguete después de todo el general del ejercito Tengu debía tener descendencia y que mejor que con una buena kunoichi, si las cosas no pintaban bien para el equipo de kumo que ajeno a esa emboscada avanzaba a paso tranquilo de regreso a su hogar.

Tsume y Yurako estaban algo adoloridas tras el furioso ataque de Sasori y ahora mismo las Inuzuka lastimadas y sangrantes estaban reagrupándose mientras el akatsuki las miraba sereno y confiado, después de todo su marioneta fue alguna vez un kage –no podremos vencer a ese muñeco simplemente es impasable- dijo Ritsuko ajustando sus lentes mientras las chicas gruñían molestas ya que de hecho tenia mucha razón –el muñeco no importa, si el titiritero muere- todas miraron a Yurako mientras asentían era hora de un ataque con todo su poder; las mujeres se alinearon una junto a la otra con sus compañeros al frente mientras Sasori las miraba con mucha curiosidad por su estrategia a emprender –es hora de que veas porque Naruto_kun nos tomo como sus perras- dijo la desafiante Tsume mientras todas comían píldoras de soldado al mismo tiempo que sus compañeros recuperando sus fuerzas, -Gatsuuga- gritaron todas a la vez mientras sus torbellinos se unían e un solo y gigantesco taladro que la arena se alzaba para detener, con dificultades Sasori logro sostener el demoledor ataque que sin duda lo habría despedazado de recibirlo el de frente, el suelo debajo del choque se destrozaba mientras el torbellino se rehusaba a detenerse girando con fuerza atravesando lentamente el denso escudo de arena metálica - ¡no puede ser! Dijo el indignado marionetista mientras empujaba poder a su marioneta para detener el embate apenas logrando parar el poderoso taladro que finalmente cedió bajo su poder mandando a volar a las mujeres y perros en todas direcciones mientras una sonrisa confiada adornaba el rostro del pelirrojo hasta que –AAAHH- grito de dolor cuando las quijadas caninas se enterraron en su cuerpo artificial, quizá era una marioneta casi en su totalidad pero eso no significaba que no sentía, un defecto de diseño como el decía, el perro uno de los trillizos de Hana lo apretaba con fuerza mientras uno de los canes se transformaba en un clon de la chica para después estallar en una nube de humo, estaba furioso y listo para rematarlas cuando la compañera de Yurako se alzo y a toda velocidad sujeto su brazo estirando con fuerza mientras la ropa se desgarraba dejando expuesto por completo su torso artificial –eres un monstruo- dijo Ritsuko mientras todas miraban al molesto hombre títere frente a ellas.

Tsunade y Mei saltaban de un lado a otro esquivando la lluvia de animales explosivos que venían acompañados por rinocerontes de arcilla que despedazaban todo a su paso justo antes de detonar –dejen de correr y encaren mi arte- dijo el confiado rubio mientras las kunoichis estudian como podían la andanada de criaturas explosivas desesperándose porque ahora mismo Deidara estaba mucho mas alto que antes por lo que la estrategia del "misil" no serviría estaba demasiado lejos –tengo una idea- dijo la ojimiel mientras un rinoceronte de arcilla golpeaba la roca que usaba de escudo detonando una colosal explosión a la que se le unieron una lluvia de gorriones haciéndola mas y mas grande hasta dejar despedazado parte del bosque, la sonrisa de Deidara creció aun mas cuando al disiparse el humo vio a la herida pelirroja en el suelo sangrando profusamente de su hombro atravesado por escombros de roca, un poco mas lejos estaba la rubia ahora si su chuleta verde tradicional y con parte de su pantalón roto dejando ver casi en su totalidad su pierna izquierda mientras unía las manos en un sello final –Doton: doryuundan (elemento tierra dragón de tierra)- el reptil rocoso se alzo del suelo rugiendo poderosamente y se elevo al cielo a gran velocidad –que tonta eso nunca me alcanzara- dijo el confiado rubio mientras el ataque de Tsunade se elevaba mas y mas allá de lo que cualquier jutsu doton regular lo haría hasta que llego a su máximo deteniéndose por completo -¡AHORA!- grito la rubia y la Mei herida estallo en un monton de lava mientras las fauces del ataque de la ojimiel se abrieron dejando salir un inmenso geiser de lava sobre el que la Mei original se alzaba lista para rematar al rubio que con dificultad eludió el geiser pero no el ataque de la ojiverde –Futton: fushoku-sei ponpu ( elemento vapor: bomba corrosiva)- la boca de Mei se abrió y la bala peligrosa emergió con fuerza asestando u mortal golpe –AAAAAHHHHHH- grito Deidara mientras su pecho casi se licuaba por el mortal daño recibido de la pelirroja mientras su ave estallaba lanzándolo contra el suelo por completo paralizado –¡mi turno!- dijo la rubia saltando en el aire alzando su pierna derecha y conectando una poderosísima patada descendente en la espalda del rubio partiéndosela y rematándolo para enterrarlo en el suelo bajo una lluvia de escombros de roca y lava finalmente Deidara había muerto, mientras Mei descendía graciosamente –¡atrapenmeeeee!- grito desde las alturas para caer en la rubia o mas bien sobre la rubia aplastándola contra el suelo -¡maldición Mei quítate de encima!- dijo la irritada Tsunade aplastada contra el suelo por la sonriente mujer de Kiri –bien andando Tsume y las demás nos necesitan- la pelirroja asintió y fueron por su segunda victima…que diga oponente.

Naruto miraba con una gran sonrisa como el hombre pez poco a poco se levantaba ya sin nada de su capa y con un sangrado profuso cauterizado con su propio chakra en una maniobra de curación rudimentaria y dolorosa; las vendas de su espada desaparecieron ahora parecía una enorme cosa espinosa y con…¿una boca? –que diablos es eso- dijo el rubio mirando directamente a Samehada mientras el hombre azulado sonreía –ahora jugaremos mi juego y el rubio vio algo imposible, el y la espada se volvieron uno dándole un aspecto au mas parecido al de un tiburón mientras el rubio estaba estupefacto –ok, una cosa es trabajo en equipo pero eso es ridículo- dijo mientras el hombre azulado se incorporaba ahora si como todo un hombre tiburón, no supo realmente como pero de pronto todo mundo logro ver una gigantesca esfera de agua en la que el rubio flotaba suspendido mientras Kisame sonreía frente a el, se movió a una velocidad asombrosa en el agua y conecto un golpe a su costado dejando salir sangre mientras el rubio luchaba por moverse en al densa y espesa agua del sujeto de Kiri –(maldición casi no tengo aire y ese tipo se mueve muy rápido a este paso en 5 minutos estaré ahogado o asesinado)- pensó con cierta aprehensión mientras Kisame de nuevo embestía con fuerza al rubio que solo dejaba salir burbujas de dolor de su boca al quejarse; en el recinto Ishura un par de mirones espiaban todo con total calma en busca de su blanco –ella no esta aquí, hay que movernos no creo que Yugito Nii este lejos- dijo Minato mientras Sanada permanecía inmóvil mirando fijamente a una chica de cabello negro que era regañada por otra de cabello celeste –la presencia de la de pelo negro es la de un demonio- dijo Sanada mientras Minato la miraba junto a su cómplice seguramente el rubio la saco de Yugito como lo hizo con el shukaku, esos eran los pensamientos del rubio traidor mientras Sanada sonreía aun mas al ver bien a la otra chica –que te causa tanta gracia- pregunto desconcertado mientras Sanada señalaba a la segunda mujer –la presencia de ella es muy poderos y también es de un demonio- los ojos de Minato se clavaron en Hitomi mientras esta regañaba a la pobre Shineko seguramente por algún comentario pervertido –ya veo, Naruto libero al Nanabi también y los mantiene cerca para atraernos, bueno nos ahorro el trabajo de buscarla- su sonrisa malvada adornaba a la perfección su rostro de traidor –no tengo mas que un cristal creo que tendremos que llevárnoslas a las dos- dijo Sanada con una sonrisa mientras el rubio asentía solo debían esperar el momento de capturarlas.

Kurayami lanzaba cortes oscuros por todos lados pero eran inútiles gracias a la ahora nueva velocidad de Kisame que sumado a la densidad del agua debilitaban mucho al rubio que estaba en franca desventaja contra el pez viviente, los ojos de Kisame se centraron en Naruto mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y se lanzaba como un torpedo contra el en un golpe letal justo al estomago del rubio tiñendo el agua de rojo; de regreso al bosque las Inuzuka estaban impactadas con lo que estaba frente a ellas pero claro a Sasori parecía no importarle eso en lo mas mínimo, el shock las volvió descuidadas y el títere viviente arrojo a los dos canes con arena dorada de regreso a sus dueñas –ya me han hartado es hora de que mueran- alzo las manos de la marioneta elevado un colosal alud de arena, sin duda el golpe y la presión las asfixiaria hasta la muerte, la arena cayo a una velocidad endemoniada rodeándolas por todos lados cerrado sus vías de escape, estaban atrapadas; -Yotton: youryuundan (elemento lava: dragón de lava)- y el gran reptil de roca fundida golpeo de frente la arena dorada obligándola a retroceder mientras restos de la misma se fundían con el ahora nuevo foso de lava ardiente frente a las Inuzuka que miraban con cierta alegría como Tsunade y Mei llegaban par apoyarlas.

De regreso a la aldea Shineko y Hitomi estaban calladas y serias ante la aparición repentina de Minato y de un sujeto que francamente no conocían pero con esa mirada y sonrisa no infundía nada de confianza – **que quieres aquí bastardo**- dijo la ahora molesta y agresiva 7 colas encarando al rubio traidor mientras Sanada como la vez pasada desenvolvía una venda de su mano para mostrar su regalo nuevamente a las chicas –solo vinimos a que mi amigo les enseñe algo- Sanada extendió su palma a las biju y el sello semejante al sharingan brillo al ser bombardeado con su chakra inmovilizándolas por completo casi como estatuas –vámonos antes de que nos vean- las tomaron suavemente y desaparecieron con ellas en un destello amarillo, akatsuki estaba por conseguir el poder de dos bijus mas.

En el bosque las chicas encaraban al marionetista mientras Tsunade despotricaba un montón de insultos al hombre pos volverse a si mismo una abominación –di lo que desees pero ahora he alcanzado la inmortalidad –dijo el pelirrojo frío y tranquilo mientras su marioneta se alistaba para reiniciar la batalla que francamente ahora lucia muy desventajosa –(esto no es bueno puedo manejar a las Inuzuka pero esa pelirroja usa lava eso fundirá la arena de oro y por si fuera poco Tsunade esta con ellos una sanin me causara demasiados problemas lo mejor seria retirarme por ahora)- pensaba el titiritero mientras la lava fluía como un río incontrolable contra el, la arena se alzo como defensa pero obviamente el calor licuo el mineral hasta volverlo una masa inmanejable mientras las Inuzkuka se lanzaban contra el en una lluvia de torbellinos asesinos que poco a poco lo alejaban mas de la marioneta, de pronto Tsunade emergió de entre la arena con su puño brillando verde intenso y con uno de sus golpes mas poderosos aplasto al títere –no, mi marioneta- dijo el molesto hombre mientras miraba a la mujer alzar el puño tras despedazar a su mejor arma –no veremos de nuevo en otra ocasión- saco una marioneta pequeña casi como una especie de oso de felpa que estallo en una lluvia de agujas envenenadas, todas se cubrieron de inmediato para eludir el desesperado ataque mientras el pelirrojo desaparecía en el bosque, al final Sasori apenas logro salir co vida de su lucha; en algún lugar del bosque una llorosa y lastimada Shineko caía al suelo inerte y sin fuerza sumida en el peor dolor de su vida mientras Sanada miraba el cristal rebosante de chakra morado, la cara de Hitomi reflejaba terror por lo que sabia esos dos le causarían –llevémonosla y mantengámosla como rehén en lo que consigo otro cristal- dijo Minato mientras Sanada sonreía sin duda esto iba a provocar la ira de Naruto y eso lo atraería poco a poco hasta el –(espero poder pelear contigo Ishura)- pensó Sanada mientras esa delgada y perversa sonrisa adornaba su cara.

De regreso a la inmensa burbuja de agua, Kisame sonreía victorioso mientras Naruto flotaba casi inmóvil en el agua aunque eso si aun vivía, despacio el rubio volvió a moverse aunque con muy poco aire en sus pulmones, sus ojos reflejaban su molestia mientras enfundaba su espada –(espero que funcione)- pensó el rubio mientras concentraba su chakra en sus ojos, en ese momento Kisame vio desconcertado como frente a el aparecía el batsunengan en los ojos del rubio que ahora mismo volvía a concentrarse en su próximo movimiento mientras el torpedo Kisame se le abalanzaba con intenciones asesinas –(supekutoru (espectro))- Kisame detuvo su embestida mientras su esfera gigante de agua burbujeaba tratando de contenerlo en el interior; frente a el la figura azulada de tintes rojizos se formo mientras envolvía al rubio tomando la forma de alguna clase de soldado, extendió sus brazos con fuerza y la burbuja no pudo mas; los ninjas vieron como el colosal ser espectral del rubio se hizo presente liberándolo de su prisión liquida mientras Kisame se desplomaba hasta el suelo y el rubio con todo y espectro caían sobre el suelo; en el bosque las chicas miraban el gran ser de energía del rubio con una expresión total de asombro mientras este descendía sobre el suelo; por su parte las sucubo estaban con la boca abierta mirando semejante poder mientras el deseo incesante de luchar contra el rubio en mas de un sentido inundaba a las hermanas mudas de la impresión.

Como pudo Kisame se separo de Samehada y encaro al rubio alarmado ante semejante poder que le recordaba un poco a Susanoo de Itachi, en las manos de aquella figura apareció una lanza que empuño contra Kisame que como pudo blandió a su samehada al frente para soportar el tremendo golpe que lo hizo volar hasta estrellarse con los árboles, estuvo tirado un par de minutos hasta que alarmado se reincorporo para toparse con el rubio de nuevo sin el espectro y esgrimiendo a Kurayami –aun quiero dejar en claro que mi espada es la mejor- dijo burlón mientras e cansado Kisame encaraba al rubio corrieron de frente chocando uno contra el otro mientras las espadas se emulaban una contra la otra en un intento de atravesar a la otra, -no perderé no importa que pase no me ganaras- dijo el rubio mientras las letras doradas de su espada parecían brillar cuando finalmente paso, con un sonoro ruido de separación incuso que llego a sonar casi como un grito de dolor la espada de Kisame se partió y cayo al suelo mientras su forma se difuminaba en una nube de chakra fugándose al aire hasta tomar la de una zanbato común y corriente –BASTARDO- grito furioso el hombre pez para enseguida quedarse inmóvil y desplomarse sobre sus rodillas, en su pecho un corte sangrante y en la espada del rubio la hoja llena de sangre dejaba en claro que el le atravesó el corazón –fue una buena pelea muchas gracias atún parlante- alzo su espada y de un solo golpe le arranco la cabeza a Kisame causando un gran geiser de sangre mientras el cuerpo decapitado se desplomaba al suelo, pero algo no andaba bien –(tengo un mal presentimiento)- se dijo el rubio ignorante del secuestro de Hitomi y Shineko.

* * *

><p>Y se acabo el capitulo, como vimos fue una buena pelea que resulto con dos akatsukis bien muertos y con un lamentable secuestro, esperemos que pronto se les pueda salvar aunque como se vio el daño a shineko ya esta hecho; también al parecer tsunade y mei ya están limando sus asperezas y nuestras espectadoras sobrenaturales están ahora aun mas ingresadas en el rubio no creo que logren aguantar mucho antes de encararlo de frente y hasta el final, y Madara y su acompañante demonio solo espera a killerbee para emboscar espero que no ganen y que Karui no acabe de juguetito de Kobu, pero eso si les garantizo que en el próximo capitulo también va a morir alguien jajaja<br>_Que horror tienen a Hitomi y a Shineko_ [alarmada corriendo por todos lados]  
><em>Que espantoso Naruto tiene que salvarlas pronto<em> [corriendo igual que la otra]  
>En eso estamos deacuerdo, pero no se apuren las salvara lo garantizo<br>_Cada vez odio mas a minato_ [mirando furiosa al autor]  
><em>Y ese Sanada no se queda atrás<em> [mira igual de enojada al pobre autor asustado]  
>Esperen no vallan a desquitarse conmigo<p>

Hasta la proxima, espero  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: creen que las chicas es decir Tsunade, Mei y las Inuzuka se merezcan un "premio"


	99. C98: Una inesperada ayuda

Hoy es viernes y toca un cpitulo mas para finalizar la semana wow no puedo creer que me esté acercando a los 100  
><em>Sin duda se te alargo mucho el fic<em> [sonriendo amistosa]  
><em>Es cierto se alargo mucho<em> [asiente a las palabras de la otra]  
>Tienen razon pero hoy veremos que pasa con shineko y hitomi esperemos que naruto las salve pero como no me quiero alargar voy con los reviews<p>

xona potter namiaze:si al fin lo acepta y pronto se unira a la manada del rubio como una nueva "perra" jeje y si los akatsukis merecen un castigo  
>mcrabbit:yo tambien espero les den un premio y que se salve hitomi pero hay que leer para saber<br>Loquin:lo de kisame no lo se, sasori no vivira mucho lo grarantizo y ese par pagara lo prometo  
>maxxuzumaki:de hecho no se les encierra se les arrebata el poder pero aun asi se les tiene que salvar o si no las usan como metodo de chantaje pero claro que naruto las salvara<br>Ahora despues de esto los dejo con sus presentadoras  
><em>Muchas gracias, ahora todos los lectores disfruten de este capitulo<em> [sonriendo  
>amigable]<br>_Y que se lo pasen muy bien mientras leen_ [sonrie de la misma manera]

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 98: Una inesperada ayuda<strong>

Los ninjas de la hoja se aproximaban con cierta cautela a la zona donde el combate tenia ya varios minutos finalizado topándose con gran destrucción y zonas devastadas del bosque, por un lado fosas aun humeantes de lava semi enfriada, por el otro trozos de arena metálica fundida junto a una extraña marioneta hecha trizas, mas allá tierra mojada sobre la que descansaba un cuerpo decapitado y en un mar de sangre, pero lo mas llamativo era el rubio sonriente que veía a las chicas riñendo con gran fuerza ignorando por completo al publico que las miraba

-de una buena vez ya váyanse que nuestro alfa va a recompensarnos- dijo la molesta Yurako recibiendo solo asentimientos de las demás mujeres Inuzuka presentes

-y porque no se largan ustedes que Naruto_kun nos prefiere a nosotras- alego Mei apretando suavemente sus brazos resaltando aquello en lo que ella y la ojimiel eran casi insuperables provocando aun mas enojo de las demás mujeres

-oigan que tengan esas pelotas playeras no significa que las prefiera, el adora la pasión y el instinto de una verdadera perra por eso nos elegiría a nosotras- dijo la sonriente Ritsuko mientras Tsunade cerraba los ojos y una de sus cejas comenzaba a temblar

-como que pelotas playeras, estos pechos son grandes y adorables y Naruto_kun los ama- se volvió a defender la pelirroja mientras los ninjas recién llegados tenían sangre goteando de sus narices y l rubio se reía bastante apenado por la actitud de las mujeres

-¡eres lo máximo Nruto_kun!- dijo cierta pelimorada entrado en escena y abrazando al rubio por sorpresa atrapando el rostro de Naruto entre sus pechos mientras las mujeres en pugna la miraban molestas por su inoportuna aparición -¡SUELTALO YA ANKO!- rugió la furiosa ojimiel mientras todo mundo retrocedía y la aludida se ocultaba detrás del rubio que miraba a la última Senju rodeada de esa aura furiosa y centrada únicamente en la pobre domadora de serpientes casi como si lograra ver através del rubio directamente a la intimidada Anko –hasta molesta luces preciosa Tsunade_chan- dijo galante el Ishura logrando desvanecer el aura furiosa de la mujer y reemplazarlo por una mueca de enojo adornada por una sonrisa mal reprimida y un tenue sonrojo en la cara, en ese mismo momento los ninjas presentes hicieron algo que nunca se vio antes; -salve Naruto_sama señor de la conquista- comenzaron a venerarlo, si esos hombres eran parte del "culto" que fundo el sanin pervertido al rubio ninja que se la pasaba conquistando mujer hermosa tras hermosa. De regreso a la aldea el hokage recibió al grupo de ninjas con una cara de intriga ya que su grupo de reconocimiento estaba golpeado y el rubio sonreía entre apenado, orgulloso y asustado, atrás una sonríete Tsunade caminaba como si nada hubiese pasado y las demás chicas estaban algo alejadas de ella, si se desquito con el grupo de reconocimiento.

En los bosques de Konoha tras el final de la batalla las sucubo estaban calladas aun asimilando lo que presenciaron hace tan solo unos minutos después de todo estaban al tanto de que el rubio era poderoso pero no sabían que podía lograr semejantes cosas –ahora mas que nunca quiero lucha contra el- dijo Morrigan con una gran sonrisa y un brillo de emoción en sus ojos al encontrar a alguien que verdaderamente estaba a su nivel –oh vamos hermana porque no solo admites que sietes algo por Naruto_kun- dijo Lilith atrayendo la atención de una molesta peliverde –eso no es verdad- alego ella con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas logrando que la pelilila solo sonriera aun mas –eso no lo crees ni tu, solo mírate te pusiste toda roja- Morrigan enrojeció aun mas y se alejo de la sonriente Lilith meditando las palabras de su hermana menor –(no puede ser verdad, como podría enamorarme de alguien que no ve mas allá de mi físico)- pensó la mujer de cabellos verdes ajena a que de hecho el rubio podía ver mas que solo su bella figura; por su parte la aburrida Lilith decidió ir a saludar al rubio después de todo el la aceptaba como era y con algo de suerte lograría algo mas que un beso, avanzo entre los árboles con gran agilidad cuando se topo con algo que no esperaba se trataba de una mujer de cabello negro con ropa bastante insinuante, era extraño pero ella sentía que no podría tocarla y estaba en lo correcto si lo hacia dado la falta de poder en Shineko terminaría drenándole su energía y dejándola al borde de la muerte, -es una de las chicas que vive con Naruto_kun- se dijo a si misma pensando en ayudarla y anotarse unos puntos con ellas pero claro no podía acercársele mas –no se que le paso pero si la toco me matara sin querer, ya se iré por Naruto_kun aguanta te traeré ayuda- dijo la pelilila lanzándose a la aldea de la hoja.

Por su parte el rubio tras un veloz informe estaba en la mansión preocupado por las dos bijus ausentes, ahora comprendía su mal presentimiento mas aun cuando el rostro de Natsumi le confirmo que no lograba sentir a sus hermanas, sin perder tiempo todo mundo salio a la búsqueda de las ausentes esperando que nada malo les hubiese ocurrido, pronto toda la aldea estaba llena de integrantes del clan Ishura que iban y venían por todos lados en un rastreo frenético; Naruto buscaba por la zona donde encontró a Rei la ocasión pasada pero no consiguió resultado alguno –hola Naruto_kun- saludo Lilith apareciendo de pronto en el claro del bosque –hola Lilith_chan perdona que no te atienda como mereces pero estoy preocupado- dijo el aun nervioso y cada vez mas desesperado rubio que ahora pensaba en adonde dirigirse –buscas a la mujer de cabello negro no?- pregunto la pelilila haciendo que el rubio la mirase fijamente sin decir nada –si cabello negro ropa reveladora, lindo físico, la encontré por accidente las afueras de la aldea si quieres te llevo- dijo sonriente mientras el rubio casi gritando le decía que si, a toda velocidad por su parte la sucubo estaba algo asombrada después de todo ella volaba y el rubio saltaba sobre los árboles igualando su velocidad con mucha facilidad –(debe ser tan veloz como mi hermana)- pensaba Lilith comparando al rubio con Morrigan.

En otro lugar, algo alejado nuestros secuestradores se detenían a la salida de una cueva a rendir su informe a su líder Pain, todo bajo la llegada del molesto Sasori –aquí esta el cristal- dijo Sanada empuñando la brillante piedra de color morado oscuro mientras el hombre de ojos anillados miraba con seriedad a la chica paralizada –ella es el 7 colas, Naruto la libero y no pudimos dejar pasar la oportunidad de atraparla- dijo Minato mientras Pain asentía, al final el balance de la lucha considerando las perdidas fue bastante positivo después de todo ellos solo iban por el dos colas y al final obtuvieron a dos bijus –esperen ahí Zetsu ira a llevarles otro cristal para que drenen su poder- la comunicación termino y todo mundo aguardo al hombre planta mientras Sasori miraba a la chica con curiosidad después de todo si fallecía durante el proceso bien podría usarla para conseguir una marioneta nueva y mucho mas poderosa que la que acababa de perder; de regreso a los bosque del país del fuego Lilith aterrizaba en el claro junto al rubio que sin perder tiempo corría a la inconciente chica -¡Shineko_chan estas bien háblame por favor!- la tomo en sus brazos logrando solo un leve vistazo de la adolorida chica que solo se quejaba de dolor –muchísimas gracias Lilith_chan- la chica se sonrojo pues el rubio le dio un suave beso en la mejilla mientras cargaba a la chica gato y se desvanecían en un sunshin oscuro –espero que ella este bien aunque…juraría que no es humana, nah debo estar mal- se dijo la chica retirándose a casa para contarle a su hermana del pequeño suceso.

Lejos de Konoha en el país del rayo un enmascarado apoyado por cierto demonio esperaban tranquilamente a sus presas que se acercaban por el paso del cañón -¡por kami sensei deje eso!- dijo una harta Karui a su maestro fanático de las rimas mientras entraban a la trampa que ya les aguardaba, de pronto desde un risco el demonio tengu cayo fuertemente sobre el suelo encarándolos directamente y con esa enorme y pesada espada en sus manos –**cuidado Bee ese tipo no es humano**- dijo el Hachibi en la mente del jounin de kumo que entraba en posición defensiva mientras el demonio miraba fijamente a la chica de cabellos rojizos –tu eres linda, serás una buena esclava- dijo el demonio lanzándose de frente contra los tres ninjas de la nube; Omoio y Karui avanzaron con sus armas desenfundadas pero fueron inútiles de un solo golpe sus espadas fueron rotas por el violento tengu que con gran facilidad elevo el puño izquierdo golpeando al chico de cabellos claros elevándolo en el aire mientras abría la boca en un gesto agresivo y asesino; -Hono (llamarada)- su boca se abrió y una columna de fuego rojo como la sangre escapo de ella envolviendo al pobre Omoi que solo gritaba de dolor mientras era empotrado en el muro de roca y sostenido por la roca semihundida –esto no mata pero lastima muchísimo jajajajaja- se rió el demonio escandaloso mientras Bee atacaba con dos espadas en sus manos, con facilidad Kobu bloqueo sus ataques y lanzo un cabezazo poderoso que destrozo las gafas del ninja mientras se encaraba con Karui a toda velocidad, la chica se defendió lanzando un relámpago que el demonio bloqueo con la espada a modo de pararrayos –jajaja eres fuerte sin duda serás excelente para entretener a todo el ejercito- dijo el demonio lanzando una poderosa patada frontal contra la chica que salía despedida por el aire mientras el demonio se movía a gran velocidad y la atrapaba con facilidad sujetando fuertemente su cabeza, acerco su rostro al de Karui y sacando una larga lengua lamió el cuello de la chica aterrada y asqueada, en ese momento se sintió el poder asombroso a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y lo vio Bee estaba envuelto en el chakra del Hachibi.

De regreso a Konoha el rubio estaba en la sala de su casa mientras Rei , Katara y Natsumi le brindaban algo de poder a la gata de dos colas que poco a poco recuperaba su color para poder abrir los ojos aun adolorida pero mas que nada alarmada -¿Quién fue Shineko_chan?- la chica no sabia a ciencia cierta quien fue el que robo su poder pero logro vislumbrarlos cuando se retiraban –**ellos Minato y ese otro tipo, ellos tienen a Hitomi**- dijo alarmada mientras todo mundo se tensaba al escuchar la mención del rubio traidor y de que el tenia en su poder a la 7 colas, dijo que los alcanzo a ver alejándose al este, el rubio se levanto serio mientras caminaba a la salida de la casa –Ire por ella- dijo serio y tajante mientras Natsumi y algunas de ellas se levantaban para acompañarlo –ustedes se quedan me oyeron- todas se quedaron inmóviles cuando lo vieron, no había sonrisa, ni instinto asesino, es mas ni siquiera hacia comentarios o bromas y las chicas estaban ahora asintiendo a sus palabras mientras el rubio salía de la mansión sin volver a decir nada –**esta furioso, hasta siento pena por el pobre tipo que lo provoque**- dijo Natsumi recordando bien esa seriedad la misma que tenia cuando rescato a la hija de Taeko de aquel sujeto de la roca estaba igual de serio antes de organizar una carnicería. Mientras en la mansión abandonada de nuestras sucubos Morrigan escuchaba atenta l historia de su hermana que ahora estaba mas que feliz ya que el rubio no la rechazaba pese a ser un ser no humano cosa que arqueaba una de las cejas de Morrigan pero mas que nada el saber como se puso por esa chica le provocaba una sensación de molestia mas que nada centrada a la herida chica, casi como celos…-(yo no puedo estar celosa no es como si estuviese enamorada de el)- se reprendió mentalmente la peliverde mientras se levantaba de su silla tenia que salir y despejar su mente mientras Lilith tomaba un baño.

De regreso al país del rayo Kobu saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo los tentáculos de chakra de Bee quien lo trataba de sujetar con todas sus fuerzas, de pronto en un descuido logro atrapar al demonio y apretarlo con mucha fuerza, el no grito solamente mostró el dolor en su rostro mientras su armadura crujía bajo la presión del ninja –Katon: karyunndan (elemento fuego: Dragón de fuego)- Bee se movió a un costado eludiendo el colosal ataque mientras un sujeto nuevo usando una capa de nubes rojas y con una mascara que se acomodaba en el rostro apareció en escena, -no necesitaba su ayuda estaba bien yo solo- dijo el fastidiado demonio mientras los dos atacaban de frente al jinchuriki que ahora ondeaba 6 colas en su espalda dejando sentir todo su poder en el cañón; a la distancia una patrulla de refuerzo corría hacia donde el poder del Hachibi se dejaba sentir, la muerte de los hombre del puesto de vigilancia puso en alerta a kumo gracias al turno de reemplazo que arribó al lugar cerca de 10 minutos después de que pasaron Madara y Kobu por eso mismo ahora un grupo de cerca de 10 jounins corrían a toda prisa para apoyar al jinchuriki que manejaba bastante bien la situación, al menos hasta ahora.

Morrigan estaba avanzando sin un rumbo fijo cuando lo vio, el rubio avanzaba a toda velocidad dejándose guiar por el instinto, o mas bien la sensación de la marca de unión en su cuello, la peliverde se le acerco lo mas que pudo dispuesta a conseguir su lucha –Hola Morrigan_chan lo siento pero ahora estoy ocupado, voy a despedazar a alguien- dijo el rubio serio y decidido mientras la sucubo se sentía atraída a el por el aura dominante y poderosa que emanaba ahora mas llena de enojo que nunca –te daré una mano encanto – le guiño un ojo y el rubio sonrío la verdad no esperaba contar con apoyo pero el estar junto a esa poderosa y hermosa mujer le reconfortaba en este momento de total enojo; avanzaron a toda velocidad uno junto al otro y la peliverde estaba francamente asombrada por la facilidad con la que el rubio igualaba su rapidez; de regreso a la guarida un sonriente Sanada sostenía un cristal con un curioso chakra verdoso mientras la adolorida y casi muerta Hitomi estaba tirada en el suelo en completo shock mientras Sasori la miraba a la espera de su muerte –muy bien ya solo faltan dos andando Sanada- y el dueto de secuestradores se difumino en un destello dorado dejando solos a Sasori y al hombre planta –nos vamos ya- dijo Zetsu pero Sasori negó con la cabeza mientras avanzaba a la pobre Hitomi; a las afueras del escondite el dueto llegaba y de inmediato sus presencias alertaron a los presentes –creo que esa será una mejor marioneta- dijo el pelirrojo titiritero pensando en el rubio mientras Zetsu con dudas avanzaba par ayudar a su compañero en la lucha que ya se les dejaba venir.

-hola de nuevo Naruto- saludo Sasori mirando con curiosidad a la peculiar acompañante del rubio mientras Zetusu entraba en escena –pero si son la maceta andante y el intento de pinocho, ¿Dónde esta Htomi_chan- pregunto el molesto ojiazul mientras Morrigan dejaba salir una carcajada ante los curiosos sobrenombres que solo hacían enojar a los ninjas renegados –adentro pero no llegaras a ella- dijo el molesto pinocho…que diga titiritero mientras desplegaba un pergamino del que emergía una marioneta muy conocida para el rubio empuñando una gran replica de su espada original –Zabuza, ¡maldito desgraciado te atreviste a robar su cuerpo!- dijo el indignado rubio mientras la planta se fundía discretamente con el suelo; el rubio se desvaneció en un zumbido y apretando la Venus de la cabeza de Zeusu lo arranco del suelo dejando un gran agujero donde antes estaba el hombre mitad vegetal –no iras a ningún lado macetita- dijo el rubio mientras conectaba un poderoso golpe eléctrico al torso de Zetsu que salía disparado contra una gran roca mientras Morrign encaraba al titiritero –bueno creo que romperé tu juguete- la marioneta del espadachín se lanzo contra la peliverde con un corte frontal que ella desvío fácilmente usando una de sus alas a modo de escudo, salto a gran altura y se dejo caer con fuerza con sus piernas asemejando a u taladro que golpearon con fuerza la espada de la marioneta que retrocedió por el impacto hasta casi desplomarse mientras ella giraba elegantemente en el aire y aterrizaba con gracia –no es muy fuerte ese títere, ese solo fue un saludo sin mucha fuerza – los ojos de Sasori se abrieron de sobremanera cuando ella a una velocidad casi imposible ataco de frente lanzo una patada que conecto al rostro de Zabuza elevándolo al aire mientras daba un giro suave antes de golpear –Shadow blade- 5 estacas de sombras aparecieron ascendiendo e golpes consecutivos elevando aun mas a la marioneta que mientras caía fue recibida por otro impacto poderoso –Soul fist- la bola de fuego emergió del puño derecho golpeándolo con fuerza arrojándolo sobre el shockeado marionetista –oh vamos ni siquiera estoy peleando enserio- dijo la fastidiada sucubo y era verdad después de todo ella podría fácilmente competir en una lucha mano a mano contra la misma Natsumi.

Del otro lado del campo de batalla la lluvia de escombros dejaba ver a un maltrecho Zetsu tratando de defenderse del ahora despiadado rubio, sus puñetazos eléctricos eran aun mas fuertes que los de la vez pasad y cada que trataba de difuminarse con el suelo este lo arrancaba del mismo y le daba una seria paliza; ahora mismo el hombre vegetal lanzaba un dragón de roca contra el rubio que con gran facilidad lo eludía corriendo sobre el mientras empuñaba una espada de cristal en sus manos, salto sobre Zetsu blandiendo un corte asesino que arranco uno de los fragmentos de su Venus haciéndolo gemir dolorosamente –como te atreves- dijo el hombre bicolor bastante furioso lanzándose sin pensar contra el rubio que apretaba la espada hasta romperla por completo –Hiken (puño de fuego)- el puño izquierdo y llameante golpeo de frente el rostro de Zetsu que retrocedió herido y quemado del rostro –la vez pasada escapaste solo por suerte ahora no se repetirá- dijo el ahora mas que nunca molesto rubio, se desvaneció en el zumbido reapareciendo a la espalda de Zetsu y atacando sin piedad alguna –Raiton: kaminari no tanken (elemento rayo: dagas del rayo)- el rubio extendió sus manos mientras la electricidad flotaba de una a l otra formando delgadas hojas eléctricas que salían disparadas contra el shockeado akatsuki que no logro eludirlas –AAAAAHHH- las cuchillas se clavaban en su cuerpo desgarrando ropa y carne electrificando sus nervios como nunca antes mientras volaba por el aire sumido e uno de los mas agónicos dolores que jamás hubiese sentido.

Morrigan se movía a toda velocidad en círculos alrededor de Sasori y de su marioneta lanzando bolas de fuego sin detenerse golpeándolos a ambos con mucha facilidad mientras la marioneta atacaba al aire lanzando cortes a los sitios donde la peliverde ya no estaba era sin duda un oponente asombroso que superaba por mucho a Sasori –(es una broma que es ella porque es tan poderosa)- pensaba el titiritero mientras Morrigan simplemente se aburría de luchar contra el –tu no eres nada divertido- dijo fastidiada saltando de nuevo al aire y repitiendo su ataque inicial con mucha mas fuerza, de nuevo la marioneta bloqueo el ataque pero esta vez fue mucho mas fuerte que antes y atravesó la espada llegando a destrozar el títere de Zabuza con mucha facilidad, el pelirrojo saco otras dos marionetas estas asemejando extraños entres de cuatro bazos cada uno acomodándose amenazadores entre la sucubo y el pelirrojo –Finishing shower- sus alas se abrieron mientras oscuros proyectiles salían disparados de ellos, las marionetas trataron de cubrirse pero eran demasiados y pronto estaban siendo destrozadas mientras los proyectiles golpeaban a Sesori sin piedad dejándolo en el suelo herido e incapaz de volver a levantarse para pelear –creo que el único que de verdad podría darme un buen combate seria Naruto_kun- dijo la peliverde volteando a ver al rubio en su pequeña pelea.

Zetsu estaba de rodillas sangrando y medio muerto mientras el rubio ileso estaba frente a el mirándolo seriamente decidiendo como iba a rematarlo –_Naruto_sama úselo ahora no hay riesgo de que el lo evada a demás de que necesita entrenarlo_- dijo la peliblanca irrumpiendo en la mente del rubio que solo asintió a sus palabras mientras se concentraba –(esto me toma mucho tiempo tengo que practicarlo mas)- su puño comenzó a brillar de color azulado y brillante mientras pequeñas partículas se le unían desde el aire aumentando mas su poder al cargar el ataque, Zetus lo miraba sin creer lo que pasaba se sentía muy poderoso e intenso aunque no era nada de chakra ya que tomaba tintes rojizos casi como si el poder se estuviese mezclando con algo mas, finalmente la esfera brillo y pulso lista al fin – cero- un pilar azul de tintes rojizos hizo su aparición barriendo con todo a su paso mientras Zetsu gritaba de dolor al ser desintegrado por el colosal ataque que solo duro un par de segundos hasta que se desvaneció dejando solo un gran surco y nada del hombre planta mientras el rubio bajaba el brazo respirando algo cansado –esto me cuesta mucho necesito entrenarlo mas- dijo el rubio; Morrigan por su lado estaba impresionada ante semejante ataque que ciertamente le recordaba un poco a algo que ella lograba hacer cuando se molestaba con su hermana aunque claro no con intención de matarla, en el suelo un cansado Sasori se medio levantaba mientras su mano se desacoplaba de su muñeca disparando una lluvia de senbons envenenadas, el rubio logro verlo de reojo y se desvaneció a toda velocidad.

Los ojos de la peliverde se abrieron como platos cuando el rubio la cubrió con su cuerpo y se desplomo al suelo herido y todo por protegerla, se molesto como nunca antes en su vida y ataco al pelirrojo sin piedad alguna –Soul eraser – sus murciélagos se alzaron tomando la forma de un colosal cañón de energía que disparo con toda su fuerza contra el titiritero cegando su vida de una vez por todas, -Naruto_kun dime algo anda no me dejes por favor- dijo la preocupada mujer de cabello verde sentándose en el suelo y apretando al rubio suavemente contra sus pechos; en Konoha Anko se sentía copiada sin saber porque; de regreso con el rubio este ahora mismo abría los ojos y miraba a la mujer preocupada frente a el –lo hice…porque no iba a dejar que tan hermosa mujer saliera herida- ella se sonrojo mientras la energía roja y regeneradora del rubio hacia acto de presencia curándolo en el acto.

Lejos de Konoha de regreso al país del rayo un escuadrón completo de jounins miraba impactados frente a ellos como Bee estaba por completo inmóvil mientras el tipo enmascarado lo miraba fijamente con el sharingan –**Bee no uses mi chakra o te controlara**- dijo el Hachibi tratando de advertir pero era muy tarde el jinchuriki era incapaz de moverse bajo la atenta mirada del magenkyou sharingan de Madara –muy bien se una buena mascota y asesina a esos ninjas- ordeno el maligno Uchiha mientras el pobre Bee luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por resistirse pero era inútil su mente poco a poco se perdía mientras su cuerpo se movía y avanzaba contra sus compañeros que le gritaban que reaccionara, soltó un rugido digno de un monstruo y se les dejo ir con una agresividad y violencia abrumadoras. Salto sobre ellos blandiendo sus tentáculos de chakra tomando por el cuello a algunos de ellos y aplastándolos hasta matarlos mientras golpeaba sin parara a cuanto ninja se atravesaban en su camino, sin duda en este momento Bee era poco menos que un ser humano y Karui con lagrimas en sus ojos miraba desde el suelo como su maestro era sometido y usado por ese tipo de la mascara como un arma peligrosa y asesina, no demoro ni 10 minutos en que aplasto a los ninjas con facilidad dados sus deseos de no hacerle daño a su amigo –buen trabajo Hachibi- dijo Madara mientras su ojo se abría aun mas y el poder del demonio se desvanecía mientras Bee se desplomaba al suelo inerte y dormido –andando hay que irnos- dijo el enmascarado al demonio que tomo el cuerpo del jinchuriki no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a Karui y deslizar su lengua por los labios -no veremos de nuevo- y el dueto se alejo con el atrapado junchuriki en sus manos.

De regreso a la oscura guarida justo frente a la estatua Sanada deslizaba el cristal en el segundo ojo que tras brillar se cerraba por completo; en la parte inferior otras grietas largas y pronunciadas surcaban el cristal mientras su poder se liberaba otro poco, el séptimo ojo se cerro mientras el cristal con el poder de Hitomi era insertado en el y se consumaba la misión –muy bien ya solo faltan dos mas- dijo Pain mientras todos asientan –(pronto podré ir y matarte Naruto)- pensaba Minato mientras Sanada sonreía malévolamente lanzando miradas al rubio y a Pain –(pronto tendré mi pago, me muero por sentir sus sangre en mis manos)- si el pago para este asesino demente era no solo la vida de Naruto sino también la de Minato y Pain, sin duda el grupo estaba lleno de traidores en mas de una forma y sentido pero claro nadie lo sabia solo Madara el cristal y Sanada.

De regreso con el rubio este ahora mismo estaba de pie listo e ileso como si nada le hubiera pasado mientras Morrigan aun estaba algo roja por lo que dijo hacia instantes atrás –muchas gracias por ayudarme Morrigan_chan- le dijo el ojiazul sosteniendo una de sus manos mientras la besaba como todo un caballero haciéndola ponerse algo roja –oh déjate de eso- dijo ella bastante roja justo antes de salir huyendo de lo que ya estaba sintiendo por el rubio que con curiosidad la miraba alejándose a la distancia –me pregunto que le pasaría?- se preguntaba el rubio mientras entraba a la cueva en busca de la 7colas, que como Shineko estaba en el suelo tendida y sin moverse con restos de lagrimas en sus ojos –no te preocupes Hitomi_chan ya estoy aquí- suavemente la alzo con sus brazos mientras emprendían el viaje de regreso a la aldea de la hoja; ya de regreso y tras decirles lo de la batalla ganada a las demás chicas omitiendo la participación de la sucubo la 7 colas fue tendida en un sofá mientras las biju se miraban con duda -¿que pasa chicas?- pregunto el rubio a las biju que lo miraban serenas cuando Natsumi tomo la palabra –**Naruto_kun no somos capaces de devolverle la energía que requiere, no somos suficientes ya que ella requiere mucho poder y demasiado del mío le haría daño**- todo mundo se quedo en silencio ante semejantes palabras ya que ahora la vida de Hitomi estaba en verdadero peligro ya que poco a poco se ponía mas y mas pálida

-**yo les ayudare quizá no soy un biju real como ustedes pero pueden tomar todo mi poder si lo desean**- todo mundo miro a Reiko la llamada sanguijuela de cero colas que daba un paso al frente lista par ayudar a la 7 colas en problemas –**no se si funcione pero podemos tratar, todas a la vez**- dijo la zorra mientras ponían sus manos sobre Hitomi enviando chakra a ella mientras todo mundo pensaba en lo mismo "tienes que salvarte" era la ultima esperanza y solo podían hacer una cosa esperar a que funcionara.

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, como vimos dos akatsukis mas murieron y Bee ha caído en manos de Madara, mientras que con la ayuda de nuestras suscubo el rubio logro recuperara a las biju pero Hitomi esta muy debil y como Shineko acaba de ser salvada no puede ayudar, se salvara la linda y amable 7 colas con la ayuda de Reiko o quizá ambas morirán por la falta de poder?<br>_Se tienen que salvar porque si ambas mueren sera una tragedia_ [con ojos llorosos]  
><em>Es cierto dinos que se salvaran<em> [mira al autor serio y callado ]  
>En el siguiente cap lo sabrán<br>Que malo eres ahora tendremos que sacártelo de otro modo [ acercándose despacio]  
><em>Es cierto y nos lo dirás porque tenemos varios días por delante<em> [sonriendo mientras lo rodean]  
>No se si debo estar contento o asustado<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte:Kurai-sho<br>pd: se salvara hitomi?


	100. CAPITULO ESPECIAL

Bien ahora el dia de hoy llego a ustedes para traerles este episodio especial de mi fic mas antiguo la verdad habria preferido subir el cap nuevo pero solo tengo este listo ya que como he dicho mi compu paso a mejor vida y por ello me conformare con este especial por ahora jeje  
><em>ya acabaste tu explicacion<em> (pregunta curiosa)  
><em>Es cierto porque siempre te explicas se supone que ya les habias dicho de tu compu<em> (dice apareciendo del otro lado)  
>y yo que pensaba que en un ciber estaria solo mejor lean antes de que algo mas pase, por cierto los reviews los respondere cuando suba el capitulo correspondiente por lo demas espero que les guste el especial ahora si a leer<p>

* * *

><p>-mmmmm- hablando<br>-(mmmmm)- pensando

Se dice que el mas mínimo cambio en la línea del tiempo puede llevar a eventos por completo diferentes de los originales resultando en una realidad paralela que bien puede ser mejor o en algunos casos mucho peor

**Capitulo especial: Y si…nunca hubiese regresado a la hoja**

El dia pasaba con calma en el país del demonio y como siempre el líder de la aldea oculta entre las sombras trabajaba a todo lo que podía atendiendo los asuntos pertinentes que todo kage debe atender, bueno en este momento para ser exactos estaba mirando por la ventana ya que hacia tan solo un par de minutos atrás el comerciante que llego a invitarlo a la boda de su hija salió mas que contento aunque el invitar al líder rubio implicara a su extensa comitiva, el solo pensamiento de su adorada familia trajo antiguos recuerdos a Naruto Ishura quien viendo a los aldeanos ir y venir se perdía en sus recuerdos rememorando aquel día en que tomo aquella decisión cerrando los ojos comenzó a rememorar aquellos momentos.

El rubio ninja de ojos azules abría los ojos lentamente encontrándose en la habitación de aquel lujoso casino aun en compañía de cierta mujer de ojos color miel que lo abrazaba posesivamente mientras el disfrutaba del roce de su suave piel contra su cuerpo a decir verdad tenia algo de prisa ya que se suponía debía de regresar a su "adorado" pueblo natal pero claro en este momento estaba mas cómodo en brazos de su "Hime_chan" que en el camino solitario a la aldea –(creo que pospondré mi regreso un poco después de todo es mas agradable donde estoy ahora)- pensó con una gran sonrisa sin sospechar los muchos cambios que esa misma decisión generarían en el mundo que todos conocían. Por su mente pasaron los días siguientes en los que se los paso entre citas e intentos de seducción hacia la hermosa mujer de cabellera rubia que siempre se ponía troja ante la caballerosidad del ninja rubio, hasta que finalmente cedió a su propio corazón y acepto que sentía algo fue en esos días que ella le presento a su bella alumna de cabello negro de nombre Shizune.

Decir que le gustaban las dos era como afirmar que el cielo era azul, pero claro en cuanto ambas comenzaron a competir por llamar su atención se sintió algo culpable y en mucho peligro ya que siempre acababa volando por un poderoso golpe cortesía de la ultima Senju, pero entre tanto golpe y sentimiento de peligro el rubio descubrió que en su corazón había espacio para mas de una mujer y se los hizo saber claro el esperaba una paliza digna de volverse legendaria no que ambas accedieran a compartirlo y esa misma noche entre besos y caricias el las poseyera a ambas recibiendo siempre el aliento de su youko interna que en esos momentos clamaba por ser libre y unirse a la fiesta de la familia como decía ella; el recordar sus caras cuando les hablo de Natsumi y las presento valiéndose de su peculiar genjutsu de oscuridad aun lo hacia sonreír mas aun por la pequeña rivalidad que encararon rubia y pelirroja por llamar su atención una desde el interior y la otra desde el exterior, fueron un par de años de duro entrenamiento que culminaron con el descubrimiento de ese jutsu de liberación que le permitió al fin tener a su hermosa pelirroja en carne y hueso fuera de el, aunque eso solo aumento mas lo pleitos que se calmaron cuando la zorra valiéndose de su gran regeneración y los jutsus médicos de Tsunade le devolvieron la juventud para que pudiese al fin después de toda una vida ser madre solo hacia falta establecerse y ser felices, pero para eso aun faltaba un largo trecho.

Pero como en toda historia el villano siempre habría de existir en esta ese papel lo desempeñaba una organización de criminales bajo el nombre de akatsuki que buscaba a los bijus con oscuros propósitos, según supo pos sus fuentes capturaron rápidamente a los primeros 5 causando una gran conmoción en la aldea de la arena donde asesinaron a toda la familia del kazekage en el intento de conseguir al biju de una cola que estaba sellado en uno de sus hijos, por esas mismas fechas el rubio comenzó a experimentar problemas con su "estatua" interna que trataba por todos los medios de liberarse y hacerse del control de su cuerpo por ello mismo acudieron al país del demonio en busca de la ultima sacerdotisa portadora de un poder místico que quizá le salvaría su nombre, Shion.  
>fue muy obvio lo que paso con esos dos al pasar tanto tiempo juntos intentando suprimir dicha estatua, se enamoraron uno de la otra y tras consultarlo con las compañeras actuales del rubio quienes dieron su aprobación la sacerdotisa fue incluida en la familia Ishura, fue una fortuna en dicho país la poligamia estuviese permitida, ese mismo verano se caso con cada una de ellas en una ceremonia independiente, y durante la noche de bodas con la rubia su pode místico interactuó de manera extraña con Kurayami separándola del rubio y de la forma de espada otorgándole un cuerpo real con cantidades asombrosas de chakra afín a la oscuridad mientras Naruto conservo la espada ahora sin conciencia pero con el mismo poder, como bono adicional la "estatua" se disolvió cediendo al rubio toda su fuerza que el tuvo que entrenar para dominar después de todo su poder se expandió casi al doble.<p>

El rubio se estableció en el país del demonio y ayudado por las influencias de su esposa rubia la aldea de las sombras nació, y el se estableció como aspirante al puesto de kage, en esos días una solicitud de ayuda llego procedente de la ahora decadente aldea de la hoja, según se decía fue invadida hacia algún tiempo por el sanin serpiente que huyo derrotado tras asesinar al sandaime la petición de ayuda llego de labios de un vagabundo enfermo y casi muerto de nombre Hiashi, sus ojos habían sido arrancados del mismo modo que su brazo derecho el como sobrevivió por esos años era un misterio, de sus labios oyeron las atrocidades cometidas por el "gran" Minato, fue cuando Naruto decidió que era hora de enfrentar a su pasado.

Llego a la derruida aldea y se metió con facilidad por su pésima seguridad, en las calles viejos negocios antes prósperos ahora yacían cerrados y tapiados , en las calles los bares y prostíbulos abundaban, es mas podía ver a niñas de no mas de 14 años trabajando en dichos lugares contra su voluntad, lo cierto era que los pocos aldeanos vivían aterrados ya que el irse estaba en contra de la ley del yondaime, entro en uno de los bares encontrándose con una hermosa y sexy mujer de la vida galante de cabello morado y rostro hermoso que respondía al nombre de Anko que en ese momento protegiua a otra hermosa chica de nombre Hinata según se enteraría, de la boca de ambas escucho como tras la guerra el yondaime y Raiz la fracción anbu de un senil y asqueroso hombre llamado Danzou las tomo como rehenes y las vendió como esclavas mientras las herederas de clanes eran usadas como monedas de cambio, en el caso de Hinata se le caso con un hombre asqueroso que tomo su virginidad a la fuerza la noche doce bodas solo para ser asesinado después y ella rehusada de la misma manera mas de 15 veces hasta que al fin se le entrego al mismo sitio en el que ahora estaba Anko; la pelimorada le hablo de sus viejas amigas Kurenai, Yugao y Hana todas bellas kunoichis rebajadas a meros juguetes sexuales que fallecieron durante una revuelta e intento de fuga hacia poco mas de un año.

En la torre el líder rubio como siempre pasaba los días abusando de su ultima esclava una mujer de marcas en las mejillas y de nombre Tsume quien accedía a dicho trato con tal de saber algo de sus amigas perdidas, Mikoto Y kushina antigua esposa del yondaime que ahora mismo se revolcaba con su pelirrosada mujer nueva, a decir verdad luego de que el declarara las disposiciones nuevas de su gobierno nadie volvió a ver a esas mujeres incluso todo mundo temía lo peor después de todo un hombre que asesina a su propia hija para robarle su poder era capaz de todo; tan pronto la historia acabo el rubio hizo algo que nunca espero hacer compro a Hinata y Anko y se las llevo lejos de la aldea después de todo eran ahora de su propiedad, unos anbu lo emboscaron pero claro el los liquido fácilmente justo antes de arremeter contra Minato.

Tsume vio a su salvador rubio aparecer de pronto y en una batalla titánica derrotar al corrupto yondaime que no le supo ni a melón, a decir verdad lo trajo botando de un lado a otro de la aldea golpeándolo y rimpiendo sus huesos hasta que acabo partiéndole el corazón con su brazo brillante lleno de electricidad, al ver al joven de marcas en las mejillas demostrar semejante poder sus viejos instintos de Inuzuka afloraron y una vocecita en su cabeza grito "alfa" sonrió como hacia mucho no lo hacia quien sabe quizá su salvador le ayudaría a que su clan renaciera, tras las obvias presentaciones y con ayuda del gran olfato y habilidades de rastreo de la mujer Inuzuka el rubio se adentro en las profundidades de la base del grupo anbu Raíz lo que ambos vieron fue lo mas horrible que nunca imaginaron , en esas oscuras instalaciones niños de todas edades eran sometidos al mas cruel y sádico entrenamiento jamás visto por los ninjas de konoha en la búsqueda de volverles shinobis sin sentimientos pero lo peor llego cuando arribaron a la cámara principal, en ella unas atadas Mikoto y Kushina eran usadas como fabrica de crianza de hijos para el hombre vendado que en ese mismo momento poseía a la paralizada y sellada pelirroja, Naruto no se pudo contener mas y con violencia arremetió contra el arrancándole la cabeza de un solo movimiento salvando la vida de ambas mujeres; tan pronto el rubio salió de konoha con sus nuevas refugiadas alcanzo a ver el éxodo masivo de aldeanos claro después de que los hombres le dieran el "ultimo adiós " a la pelirosada mujer que estaba con el yondaime lo que fue de ella era un total misterio para Naruto.

Los días se volvieron semanas y en cosa de varios meses el rubio estaba enfrascado en una curiosa relación triple con las mujeres salvadas aunque la mas difícil de todas era la relación que sostenía con la pelirroja ya que ella solo podía pedirle perdón por lo que paso cuando el era pequeño, fueron días difíciles que acabaron esa noche en que el corazón de Kushina latió de amor de nuevo y acepto los sentimientos en su pecho volviéndose formalmente pareja del rubio que tras meses de relación se unió en matrimonio con las tres mujeres que insistieron en una boda triple, esa noche fue inolvidable para los 4, después sus relaciones amo/esclava con Anko y Hinata terminaron por volverse como las demás y tras revelar sentimientos y luchar con los miedos de la Hyuuga el rubio pudo contraer matrimonio con ambas a esas alturas mas de una de sus esposas se preguntaba si existía alguna mujer que pudiese resistirse a Naruto, pensaban que no , esos fueron días felices hasta que estallo la guerra contra Akatsuki.

Fueron meses de luchas constantes que alcanzaron un punto climax cuando el "traidor" Itachi sacrifico su vida para salvar a su madre de un ataque asesino de parte de un hombre de aspecto semejante al de un tiburón, el hombre llamado Kisame cayo bajo el basto poder del rubio acompañado por un hombre de muchos corazones Kakuzu se llamaba, el ultimo de ese equipo mortal un supuesto inmortal de nombre Hidan para el el rubio tenia deparado un destino muy peculiar, sello su cabeza parlante y grosera en un yunque de hierro que arrojo a las profundidades del océano para que nunca mas se le volviera a ver, fue cuando llego el aviso de la asamblea en el Apis del hierro y el rubio acudió como uno de los últimos Jinchurikis que quedaban en el mundo, llego acompañado por Shion quien representaba al país del demonio y conoció a los 4 kages, el de suna un marionetista ansioso de vengar la muerte de sus hermanos a manos de Sasori y Deidara; el de Iwa una linda choca de nombre Kurotsuchi que buscaba venganza por la muerte de su padre a manos del hombre enmascarado, el de Kumo un hombre musculoso sin duda poderoso dispuesto a luchar hasta el fin por proteger a su hermano el jinchuriki del 8 colas y de la niebla una mujer hermosa de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes que no dejaba de ver al rubio que solo sonreía galante logrando sonrojarla todo mientras Shion suspiraba su esposo era un casanova incurable; fue cuando apareció el enmascarado autonombrandose Madara y alzando un vasto ejercito de Zetsus para dar inicio a la guerra, durante la misma el rubio fungió como refuerzo a las tropas de la niebla `por petición de Mei y fue cuancçdo conoció a sus hombres de confianza un hombre de parche llamado Ao y dos espadachines un chico algo asustadizo llamado Chojuro y el una vez renegado Zabuza quien llegaba al campo de batalla apoyado por su hija adoptiva una linda chica de cabello negro llamada Haku quien sacrificando su vida murió por salvar la vida de su padre que en un arranque de furio destrozo al pobre marionetista privando del placer al kazekage que se tuvo que conformar con el rubio obsesionado por el arte.

Fue durante el combate cercano a Konoha que el apareció un hombre de ojos anillados que respondía al nombre de Pain, lo siguiente que ocurrió fue algo que nadie espero una lucha asombrosa que destruyo por completo las abandonada Konoha en la que a duras penas el rubio se alzo con la victoria mientras la kage pelirroja se hacia cargo de una mujer usuaria de origami asesinándola con un geiser de lava, en ese momento el enmascarado apareció y con facilidad atrapo al cansado rubio arrastrándolo a la guarida secreta de su organización criminal fue ahí donde Naruto conoció a su líder un cristal parlante.

El proceso de extracción nunca funciono ya que en el rubio no había demonio que extraer, la lucha empezó de pronto cuando se libero de sus ataduras y ataco al enmascarado que simplemente se volvía intangible haciendo casi imposible el herirlo no fue nada que un sello de contención no arreglarse sellando a Madara en su forma física imposibilitando que se escondiese y fuese intocable, la lucha se torno demoledora arrasando con la base volviéndola solo un humeante cráter en el suelo mientras el rubio con su demoledor genshi enviaba a Madara al otro mundo destrozando su cabeza de frente, en ese momento en las profundas cavernas destrozadas que alguna vez fueron una base secreta el rubio estuvo de frente con el "cristal" que le decía que se le uniera y conquistaran juntos el mundo la respuesta de Naruto fue mus sencilla –porque diablos crees que me interesa el mundo yo soy feliz con mis esposas asique toma tu oferta y métetela por el trasero…si tienes- salió de ahí alejándose de los gritos delñ cristal que seria olvidado para siempre en los confines de la tierra donde nunca mas seria visto por nadie; enseguida se dirigió a la rara estatua de 9 ojos en ella estaban los bijus que si bien eran demonios poderoso y peligrosos la idea de dejarlos encerrados en ese sitio no le agradaba nada por lo que contra todo sentido común los libero llevándose una enorme sorpresa, Natsumi no era la única mujer del grupo.

Las chicas demoniacas opator por seguir al rubio en busca de agradecerle su ayuda y acabaron por caer como todas las demás sobretodo después de que el rubio les diera nombre a cada una cosa que solo ayudo a reforzar el vinculo que se volvió irrompible cuando contrajo nupcias con ellas, si fueron noches memorables las que paso con cada una de ellas, tras esos días de felicidas la ultima amenaza hizo acto de aparición el sanin serpiente llego listo para derrotar al rubio y hacerse de sus jutsus, estaba confiado al poseer el cuerpo de un tal sasuke que deserto de konoha y hullo a el en busca de poder sin saber lo que el destino le deparo, a decir verdad el hombre de tendencias dudosas resulto poco mas que una pulga molesta que Naruto despedazo con gran facilidad, para seguir con su asistente un sujeto de lentes llamado kabuto, a el lo asesiono con mas facilidad y claro tras la "difícil" pelea le aguardo una largo y maravillosa noche de premiación de manos de sus bellas mujeres…  
>de prointo la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe sacando al rubio de sus recuerdos solo `para ver a una conocida pelirroja ojiverde saltarle encima y tirarlo al suelo mientras la puerta se cerraba con fuerza<br>-¡ya estoy aquí Naruto_kun!- dijo Mei Terumi acomodada sobre el pecho del kage rubio  
>-me da gusto Mei_chan pero estos viajes dejan mal parado a Kiri que harán si decido un dia de estos no dejar que su bella Mizukage regrese- el rubio respondió mientras besaba suavemente el cuello suave y terso de la mujer<br>-eso no es problema ya tienen un Mizukage nuevo poro lo que ahora mismo soy toda tuya- lo siguiente que se oyo fueron los gemidos gustosos de los dos amantes que se entregaban el uno a la otra en el interior de la oficina

Lejos de ahí en kiri un grupo fastidiado de ninjas escuchaba otra de las anécdotas de sus tiempos de su kage considerando de nuevo el golpe de estado para deponer a tan cruel líder; días después en el país del demonio un rubio estaba de pie en el pasillo esperando a su hermosa novia, a los costados los invitados entre los que destacaban los kages y multiples emisarios de lejanos países como el joven feudal del país del trigo acompañado de su bella esposa una chica llamada Ino que fue la única beneficiada con eso de los matrimonios políticos de Minato, del otro lado la flamante esposa del nuevo líder del clan Hyuuga de Kumo acosaba a la embarazada Hinata se llamaba Tenten según supo el rubio y era amiga de su esposa que ya planeaba ponerle de nombre a su hija por nacer Hanabi en honor de su hermanita que falleció tratando de evitar su 6 "boda", Mei apareció en el umbran del pasillo radiante y feliz avanzando despacio hasta el altar mirando discretamente a las demás esposas del rubio enfocándose en Hinata, Tsunade, Mikoto, Shineko, Natsumi, Kushina y Tsume todas ellas embarazadas o con hijos ya de su adorado Naruto –(no importa esta noche Naruto se unirá a mi y gestare a nuestro hijo de eso me encargo yo jejeje)- su sonrisa pervertida le adelantaba al rubio lo que pensaba y así tras un largo y casi eterno sernos el rubio beso a su última esposa y procedió a seguir con una nueva vida en su nuevo hogar y con las personas que tanto amaba seguro de que el futuro seria brillante y maravilloso no por nada el era considerado como el ninja mas poderoso de todo el mundo

* * *

><p>Y bien ahí lo tienen esto se me ocurrio cuando pensaba en las posibilidades bastas del mundo y bueno ustedes que piensan habria sido esa una buena historia porque como vemos muchas cosas son diferentes<br>yo prefiero la historia original esta es muy sencilla (asintiendo a lo que dice)  
>cierto la otra es mejor aunque esta tiene lo suyo (con pose pensativa<br>creo que cosa de los lectores decidir si este habria sido un buen mundo, ustedes ¿que creen?


	101. C99: Uno para seis

Y aquí estoy hoy viernes para traerles un capitulo mas de mi fic original ya saliéndonos un poco del especial que veo les gusto aunque igual que a mi la historia es mejor en su versión original, pero bueno no divagare mas y mejor pasare directo a lo que todos quiere el nuevo capitulo  
>ya era hora ya se estaban desesperando ( mirando al autor fijamente)<br>es cierto mas de uno quería irse en lo que acababas d hablar (asienten ambas a dichas palabras)  
>mejor paso a los reviews por cierto los reviews de el capitulo especial los pondre al final gracias<p>

**Great Vampire-Shinso**:sabes yo tambien creo eso, en cuanto a lo de minato habra que esperar a ver que le dice a kasumi cuando se reunan no crees  
><strong>marlonx137<strong>: creeme aun no has visto a naruto mostrando su cara mas espeluznante jeje, que bueno que los lemon te han gustado y mucho gusto en conocer a tu amiga, (susurrando) no te apures no dejare que se junten, y por lo demas pronto morira minato tenganlo por seguro  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong> tiens razon en lo que hari el rubio es un hecho que se salvara o el fic termina muy pronto  
><strong>MerlinJJ<strong>: tienes razon pero hay que tener en cuenta que quien lo atrapo fue madara en cuanto a tu idea sabes yo tengo algo parecido en mente jeje ya sabes las grandes mentes piensan igual  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: hay que leer para ver que pasa no, lo del raikage deja que se entere y es cierto Morrigan es toda una tsundere  
><strong>maxxuzumaki<strong>: creeme sanada es un monstruo y kobu aun esta lejos de morir te garantizo que ese demonio va a ser un dolor de cabeza pero aun asi mas akatsukis van a morir jajajaja  
><strong>kaks96<strong>:pronto el trio se va a morir lo prometo , si morrigan ya esta cediendo y no te apuyres con un review de vez en cuando me conformo  
><strong>mcrabbit<strong>: si habra una enorme pelea y no solo una creeme y lo de hitomi pues hay que leer para saber que pasa  
><strong>terminex<strong>:pronto moriran mas no te apures en cuanto a tu deseo mi amigo se hara realidad jeje solo basta ver este capitulo  
><strong>el angel de la oscuridad<strong>: que bueno que el fic te guste en cuanto a lo de actualizar pues pase problemas tecnicos ese fue el meollo del asunto en cuanto a shion no se aun no lo decido pero para el fic de destino ahi si la empleare jeje  
><strong>kyubi3119<strong>: que alegria que sea tu favorito gracias por leerlo

_esos fueron muchos reviews por eso Kurai se ha ido a descansar (sonrie frente al lector)_  
><em>y nosotras somos quienes les desean feliz lectura (ambas asientes y dicen adios)<em>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: este capitulo contiene lemon han sido advertidos**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 99: Uno para seis<strong>

El ambiente en la residencia Ishura era de total preocupación con lo que las chicas demonio estaban realizando en la búsqueda de salvar la vida de Hitomi, el intenso chakra iluminaba con tonalidades de diversos colores la estancia de la casa mientras el color pálido de la 7 colas se difuminaba y su tonalidad normal regresaba, a su alrededor su aura multicolor se volvía uniforme mientras era absorbida por su cuerpo aparentemente inerte, todas se detuvieron separándose de la chica mientras todo mundo las miraba con preocupación, fue la pelirroja la que con una gran sonrisa tomo la palabra  
>-<strong>se recuperara<strong>- dijo Natsumi con una sonrisa mientras todo mundo en la casa estallaba en jubilo en palabras de felicitación y aplausos a las chicas que lograron salvar la vida de su hermana.

Un poco callada y cubierta de sudor Reiko miraba todo con gran alegría sabiendo que su ayuda fue la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, poco a poco todo se le ponía borros mientras se mareaba, trastabillo un poco chocando con Mikoto que la miraba con preocupación –estas bien Reiko- pregunto la Uchiha solo para ver a la mujer de piel oscura desmallarse y caer en sus brazos como una bolsa de ladrillos –¡Reiko_chan!- grito el alarmado rubio al ver el desmallo de la biju sin colas y de inmediato corrió a socorrerla, la respuesta de Tsunade fue muy sencilla agotamiento de chakra un poco mas de poder cedido a Hitomi y ella habría sido la que acabara falleciendo, sus ojos cansados miraban al rubio que la observaba con mucha preocupación –descansa Reiko_chan- suavemente la alzo en sus brazos y la deposito en el sofá donde contraviniendo las indicaciones de la ojimiel se incorporo para no perderse nada de lo que ocurría en estos momentos; por su parte poco a poco Hitomi comenzó a reaccionar y de inmediato el rubio corrió a su lado, se arrodillo y lo primero que sus ojos lograron ver al abrirse fue los intensos ojos azules del rubio.

-**Naruto_kun al fin vas a hacerme tuya mi amor**- dijo deseosa para enseguida reaccionar y ver a todo mundo mirándola algunas con sonrojos, otras con sonrisas y unas mas con envidia, de inmediato la biju emulo a cierto par de hermanas Hyuuga y se rio como tonta –**jejejeje mil perdones pensaba que estábamos solos**- y se trato de incorporar quedando solo sentada mientras el rubio la miraba con amor, de hecho lanzaba miradas semejantes a todas ellas mientras cierta espada hablaba en su cabeza –_creo que ya es tiempo Naruto_sama_- dijo ella mientras el rubio asentía y tomaba un pergamino de entre su ropa y sacaba varias cajas pequeñas, aparecieron varios clones ante la mirada atenta de todo mundo y cada uno se arrodillo frente a cada una de las biju haciendo la misma pregunta al unisonó -¿te casarías conmigo?- todo mundo se quedo callado procesando las palabras del rubio hasta que los abrazos y besos no se hicieron esperar, todas entre felicitaciones y algunos gestos de celos abrazaban a las ahora comprometidas biju.

-**olvídate de la boda y pasemos a la luna de miel Naruto_kun**- todo mundo volteo y para no perder la costumbre terminaron sorprendiendo a Shineko en su lucha por desnudar al clon que le toco y que trataba a todas luces de evitar brindarle un espectáculo a todo mundo –compórtate gata degenerada- dijo Yugito justo antes de jalonearla de la oreja y alejarla entre pucheros y suplicas de que parara, todo mundo estallo en carcajadas porque al final del largo día todo había salido bien.

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja un enmascarado estaba de pie frente a la estatua de los nueve ojos y con tranquilidad deslizaba otro de los cristales en la estatua, el ojo se cerró al unificarse el poder en su interior, el cristal en el piso inferior retumbo mientras su energía oscura brillaba con mas fuerza y mas grietas aparecían en el al consumarse parte de su plan, Madara deslizo el otro cristal y se giro al demonio Tengu que aun sostenía el cuerpo inerte de Bee –tranquilo no sufrirás mucho pronto te arrancaremos tu biju- dijo maliciosamente al inconsciente shinobi de la nube mientras aguardaban a la llegada de Zetsu y Sasori para la extracción, lástima que nunca iban a aparecer después de todo el rubio y su peliverde apoyo los mataron en aquella lucha y hablando de la peliverde esta estaba para variar de nuevo siendo bombardeada por su hermana menor en su hogar provisional; de nuevo Morrigan estaba pensativa sin poder alejar de su memoria el momento en que pensó el rubio se sacrifico por ella y menos las palabras que le dirigió el solo recordar esos momentos le hacia enrojecer las mejillas y acelerar su corazón algo que nunca sintió antes en su vida por su lado Lilith estaba mirando a su confundida hermana desde un asiento atrás de ella mientras leía cierto libro escrito por el sanin peliblanco cosa que ya era una costumbre en la pelilila –(cuando reconocerás que el te gusta hermana no quiero verte tan confundida y sufriendo)- pensaba con cierta angustia mientras la peliverde se perdía en sus recuerdos sintiendo felicidad al ver sano al rubio aun negándose a reconocer lo que era mas que evidente para todo mundo en ese momento.

La mañana llego a toda prisa a la aldea de Konoha y nuestro rubio junto con la mayoría de sus novias/esposas estaban con gotas de sudor en la nuca ante el espectáculo que se desarrollaba frente a ellos; -**yo seré la primera y eso no se discute**- dijo la molesta Natsumi a sus hermanas que la fulminaban con la mirada –**de eso nada a mi fue a la que marco a la primera es mas que obvio que yo le gusto mas y debo ser la primera**- alego la ojidorada hinchando el pecho llena de orgullo mientras la youko la miraba irritada –**nunca serás la primera tu violadora desquiciada**- todo mundo tuvo gotas aun mas grandes en la nuca mientras lanzaban miradas curiosas al rubio que se reía nerviosamente, -**Rei, Natsumi ustedes parecen olvidar que el me salvo y me pidió que me quedara yo creo que debo ser la primera** – dijo Katara tranquilamente como si fuese lo mas natural del mundo haciendo que sus molestas hermanas la miraran ahora como blanco de su furia –**olvídenlo yo soy la que merece pasara una ardiente noche haciéndolo con Naruto_kun sin parar hasta el amanecer yo seré la primera –** dijo Shineko haciendo que la molestas hermanas se le quedaran viendo justo antes de responder a coro las tres bijus **-¡Nunca gata pervertida!**- la pobre gata asustada de inmediato se escondió detrás de Yugito quien se preguntaba como fue que termino de escudo humano, por su parte Hitomi estaba serena mirando a sus hermanas peleando como cuando eran pequeñas – **si gustas Naruto_kun yo deseo ser la primera de tus nuevas esposas**- las agresivas biju voltearon a ver a su siempre serena hermana que miraba dulcemente y con un tenue sonrojo al rubio que estaba sonriendo ante sus palabras –**Hitomi deja de aprovecharte de nuestros pleitos**- dijo acusadora la zorra justo antes de que un látigo de arena jalara a la biju de 7 colas hacia el resto de sus hermanas mientras el pleito continuaba a todo lo que se podía, -**porque no dejan de pelear como niñas pequeñas, esto se resuelve fácilmente**- las biju dejaron su pelea para mirara a la biju artificial que estaba tranquila y con pose de extrema seguridad justo antes de hablar –**la solución es muy simple como ustedes no se ponen de acuerdo yo seré la primera lo merezco por casi morirme ayer**- todas entrecerraron los ojos justo antes de que estallara el apocalipsis **-¡nunca sanguijuela de charco! ¡Yo seré la primera!**- grito la furiosa Rei a la mencionada mujer de piel oscura –**eso es ridículo ¡yo debó ser la primera no tu arenosa desquiciada!**- dijo Katara mirando a la molesta Rei – **y hablo la tortuga retrasada ¡yo voy a ser la primera me oyes concha blanda!**- dijo Shineko saltando al pleito mientras la 3 colas miraba furiosa a la gata –**de eso nada gata degenerada yo soy la que lo conoce de mas tiempo ¡merezco ser la primera!**- dijo Natsumi haciendo que sus hermanas la mirasen con ojos entrecerrados –**no suelo ser partidaria de estos pleitos pero el que lo conozcas mas que nosotras no te da ningún derecho sobre el Natsumi además el merece una esposa con clase y educación que pueda deleitarle con una apasionada e inolvidable noche de bodas y la indicada soy yo…¡no una zorra bipolar y caprichosa**!- y ahí comenzó todo las palabras fueron olvidadas y las chicas pasaron a los golpes volviéndose una bola de humo donde volaban golpes y salían insultos y maldiciones sin parar; -esto esta mejor que esos pagos por evento de la televisión- dijo Anko sentada en un sofá con un tazón lleno de palomitas mientas apoyaba la enorme pelea.

Todo se detuvo cuando el denso instinto asesino del rubio se dejo sentir paralizando a las biju que solo lo miraban algo asustadas y eso en definitiva era algo asombroso –escuchen bien no dejare que se sigan peleando a todas las amo por igual y yo seré quien resuelva esta absurda discusión- dijo el rubio justo antes de tomar aire y cerrar los ojos, todo mundo esperaba una decisión definitiva que no dejase salida para algún pleito algo digno de la gran astucia del rubio –cada quien tome una paja la mas corta será la primera- dijo sonriente mientras extendía su puño con las mencionadas pajas sobresaliendo de su mano y todo mundo tuvo gotas en la nuca esta era la salida astuta que todas esperaban; una a una las biju tomaron una paja y miraron molestas a la gran ganadora –**les dije que seria la primera**- dijo la orgullosa Hitomi mientras miraba a sus molestas hermanas que solo les quedaba esperar su turno, al final de todo esto el orden fue establecido de la siguiente manera: Hitomi, Rei, Katara, Shineko, Reiko y Natsumi quien obviamente estaba bastante molesta por su suerte pero aun así acepto la decisión tan justa.

Un par de días después y tras infartar a cierto kage al revelar la identidad de sus nuevas prometidas el día de la primera de las bodas llego y como siempre la residencia Ishura estaba a reventar mientras el rubio esperaba pacientemente a su futura esposa; entre las personas que asistían estaba como siempre el feudal y su familia de los cuales el pobre Len ahora se preguntaba si el rubio podría ser su mentor para conseguir tantas chicas lindas como el, por su parte el pobre Hiashi ahora mas que nunca se arrepentía de no llevar un kunai para poder suicidarse fue la amabilidad del rubio la que lo sentó junto a sus hijas que lloraban como si acabasen de ver morir al rubio y para colmo Kasumi también lo hacia junto a Shizune quien era la mas tranquila –porque me pasa esto- se decía en voz baja Hiashi mientras escuchaba a Hinata sonarse la nariz; finalmente Hitomi hizo acto de presencia en un bello kimono rosado decorado con mariposas cosa que hizo sonreír a mas de uno en especial a los Aburame, la ceremonia fue breve todo gracias como siempre a una amigable salamandra que charlo con el ministro antes de la boda, al final el hombre como siempre presento la nueva pareja, Naruto y Hitomi Ishura y ellos se dieron un beso finalmente como marido y mujer.

La fiesta empezó y claro los clones de Naruto abundaban por todos lados bailando con sus respectivas esposas y prometidas mientras un pequeño contingente de los mismos trataba de detener a Tsunade de asesinar a Jiraiya como siempre, por su parte Anko se la pasaba haciendo sonrojar a Yugao y a Kurenai con insistentes comentarios algo subidas de tono, finalmente después de cortar el pastel Naruto y Hitomi desaparecieron y claro todo mundo supo a donde se fueron –**no es justo yo quería que Naruto_kun me lo hiciera toda la noche**- todo mundo volteo a ver a la sonriente gata mientras Yugito negaba con la cabeza y se preguntaba que hizo para merecer acabar cerca de ella de por vida.

En un habitación iluminada por velas estaban el rubio y su nueva mujer peliceleste que estaba sonriente y sonrojada mientras el rubio la abrazaba apretándola contra el –te ves muy hermosa esta noche Hitomi_chan- dijo el rubio justo antes de besarla de nuevo mientras abría el suave kimono de seda que caía al suelo revelando la figura de la biju, sus pechos grandes atrapados tras el suave sostén de encaje y esa pequeña pantaleta igualmente blanca y de encaje la hacían ver tan pura y hermosa que sin dudar Naruto la alzo en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama, se alejo un poco y procedió a desnudarse hasta quedar solo en bóxers negros que denotaban algo de buen tamaño apenas contenido bajo la tela, la peliceleste se sonrojo un poco antes de pasar la lengua por sus labios; Naruto tomo asiento en la cama y miro fijamente a su nueva esposa mientras avanzaba sobre ella, su labios besaban suavemente sus tersas piernas lamiendo suavemente sus suaves muslos mientras ascendía pasando por alto la parte mas importante justo antes de llegar a sus pechos los acaricio suavemente arrancado suaves gemidos de la biju que solamente se dejaba manejar al antojo del ojiazul, el sostén fue retirado suavemente y lanzado a un costado revelando los endurecidos pezones de un color moreno claro que de inmediato ataco Naruto, -**aahhh Naruto_kun no pares, chupa mas**- decía la suplicante biju mientras el rubio chupaba con fuerza uno de sus pezones y amasaba el otro seno pellizcando suavemente el pezón duro como roca, soltó el pecho salto al otro ensalivando ambos por igual mientras Hitomi gemía gustosa ante las caricias del rubio que separándose de ella de mala gana se despojo de su ropa dejando al descubierto la poderosa erección, de nuevo Hitomi se relamió los labios –**Naruto_kun amor mío déjame probar tu miembro**- dijo ella deseosa mientras el rubio se acomodaba sobre Hitomi colocando su pene sobre sus suave mejilla izquierda y hablaba –esta noche es solo tuyo Hitomi_chan- de inmediato la lengua de la biju recorrió el miembro degustando el sabor que ciertamente le encantaba a todas las mujeres del rubio por alguna razón, sus labios besaron la punta enviando una descarga por todo el rubio que lanzo un profundo gemido al sentir como su pene era devorado poco a poco por la biju que estaba por completo a su merced, decir que era buena era poco era muy buena en eso y los gemidos constantes del rubio eran fiel prueba de ello estaba seguro de que no aguantaría mucho tiempo semejantes caricias –Hi…Hitomi_chan me vengo- dijo ahogadamente Naruto antes de estallar en una poderosa eyaculación que inundo la boca de la peliceleste que dejo salir el miembro del rubio que baño su rostro por completo en el blanco y espeso semen –**es delicioso Naruto_kun, amo tu semilla mi amor**- dijo con ojos entrecerrados mientras el rubio retrocedía y la dejaba limpiar los restos de semen.

En cuanto estuvo limpia ella misma se despojo de su pantaleta quedando expuesta ante el rubio que miraba sus piernas entreabiertas y donde su entrada húmeda y coronada por una escasa cantidad de vello celeste le invitaba a entrar en ella –**ven a mi Naruto_kun llena mi vientre con tu semen**- dijo dulcemente mientras el rubio se acomodaba sobre Hitomi, quien abría sus piernas al máximo disfrutando de los besos de Naruto y del roce del duro pee contra su entrada mojada y dispuesta, el rubio bajo un poco acomodándose para la penetración de inmediato los labios vaginales se cerraron entorno a su miembro casi como dándole u abrazo de bienvenida mientras de nuevo besaba a Hitomi, no espero mas y empujo suavemente, ambos lanzaron un gemido delicioso mientras el miembro del rubio horadaba a la biju que gemía gustosa al sentir como el miembro latía en su interior –aquí voy Hitomi_chan- dijo el rubio justo antes de empujar lentamente –**aaaahhhh Naruto_kun aaahhh**- gimió ella mientras el rubio la invadía a paso lento y firme, su miembro la lleno por completo hasta llegar a la base de su matriz, las manos de Hitomi estaban sujetando fuertemente los brazos del rubio que la miraba sonriente mientras el sudor inundaba a ambos –**huele Naruto_kun estamos rodeados por el dulce aroma de nuestro amor**- dijo ella haciendo notar el fuerte aroma a sexo presente en la habitación –te amo Hitomi_chan- dijo el ojiazul justo antes de besarla y de que el calor se extendiera por su cuerpo mientras la marca de unión aparecía en el dorso de su cuello, no perdió mas tiempo y empujo con fuerza –AAAAHHHHHH- lanzo el gemido al viento la peliceleste al sentir el miembro del rubio invadiendo su vientre llenándolo por completo, Naruto se detuvo y contemplo a la orgásmica Hitomi con amor en sus ojos, se inclino sobre ella y de nuevo se besaron mientras las piernas de la 7 colas rodeaban al rubio alentándolo a continuar, el movimiento se reanudo y el rubio inicio el vaivén.  
>Los gemidos de ambos resonaban en la habitación iluminada solo por velas casi consumidas mientras el empujaba con fuerza dentro de la peliceleste, la cama crujía ante el movimiento intenso de ambos cuerpos que lanzaban gemidos de placer al viento resonando con fuerza mientras el rubio entraba hasta el fondo de la matriz de Hitomi en cada embiste y salía caso hasta afuera de su vagina, los fluidos producían sonidos húmedos que acompañaban a los quejidos de gozo de ambos mientras el inevitable orgasmo se cernía sobre ellos, -<strong>N…Naruto_kun yo yo-<strong> dijo ella ahogadamente solo para ser besada por el rubio que de nuevo se clavo hasta el fondo y ninguno pudo mas -AAAAHHHH- fue un gemido conjunto que dejo salir todo el placer de un solo grito mientras el rubio inundaba el vientre de la biju con un caudal abundante de semen que la dejo por completo rebosante, -(**finalmente soy la mujer de Naruto_kun soy tan feliz**)- pensó Hitomi justo antes de que el rubio saliera y dejara salir un poco de semen mientras mantenía la erección y miraba con una sonrisa un tanto lujuriosa a la peliceleste –segundo round hitomi_chan?- la biju sonrió sabia por las platicas con las demás que le esperaba una muy larga noche.

Dos días después en la aldea de Konoha la segunda boda se celebro y claro como siempre Hiashi clamaba porque alguien ahora lo rescatara o asesinara para salir de ese mar de mujeres emocionales que lloran en las bodas ya que ahora aparte de las chicas de la vez pasada tenia a su alrededor a Yugao y a Kurenai quienes también estaban lagrimeando mientras el pobre Hyuuga pensaba que las cosas no podían ser peor, igual que antes el rubio estaba de pie frente a ll ministro que le sonreía nervioso cada que el rubio esbozaba esa macabra sonrisa que a mas de uno aterraba, fue en ese momento que Rei entro en escena, vestía un revelador kimono color arena de que otro color iba a ser que portaba un escote bastante generoso dejando al descubierto sus pechos grandes de dimensiones semejantes a los de la misma Tsunade aunque lo que mas llamo la atención era la sonrisa en su cara una dulce y amorosa…era una locura; la ceremonia transcurrió sin mayor res inconvenientes hasta que alguien hizo enojar a la peliarenosa con un comentario sobre un rubio endemoniadamente suertudo el responsable fue uno de los pobres guardias del feudal, la mujer de ojos dorados se le quedo viendo y esbozo una sonrisa demente y sedienta de sangre que de inmediato helo a los presentes bueno no a sus hermanas biju –que hermosa sonrisa tienes Rei_chan- dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa asesina en su cara y ahora si todo mundo tuvo terror por una sola idea…algún día ellos tendrían hijos.

La fiesta como siempre transcurrió en calma cuando paso algo inesperado Naruto luchaba con un sonrojado y furioso Jin que trataba por todos los medios golpearlo cosa que obviamente le era imposible dada la gran velocidad del rubio, la razón del pleito una inocente broma del ojiazul que hacia referencia a los gustos de lectura pervertidos de la esposa del chico de cejas espesas y una duda era solo lectura o lo usaba como fuente de inspiración no tenia idea pero por el sonrojo en la cara de ambos de seguro era la segunda opción, tras finalmente calmar a Jin o mejor dicho que su esposa lo noqueara tras salírsele un comentario de su vida sexual el rubio y la ojidorada se esfumaron por completo del lugar reapareciendo en un hotel lejos de la mansión Ishura.

Tan pronto hicieron acto de presencia Rei se lanzo a los brazos del rubio sin perder el tiempo, sus labios se unieron en u furioso y apasionado beso mientras sus lenguas luchaban por el control en una danza donde el rubio tenia la victoria en sus manos, se separaron y d inmediato la arena de Rei hzo acto de presencia arrancándole la ropa al rubio que con una sonrisa miraba la ropa de su ojidorada desvanecerse y revelar su cuerpo desnudo, de inmediato tomo el control y le salto encima derribándola en el suelo besándola con fuerza mientras su miembro e total erección se rozaba contra su húmeda entrada –siempre tan directa verdad Rei_chan- dijo el con una sonrisa mientras ella abría las piernas invitándolo a su interior –**no pierdas el tiempo y hazmelo de una vez Naruto_kun**- el rubio obviamente no se hizo del rogar, se dejo ir en una embestida salvaje que clavo su miembro hasta lo mas profundo de la ojidorada que lanzando gemidos ahogados y fuertes disfrutaba de sentirse de nuevo del rubio que se movía con fuerza empujando en su vientre llegando hasta lo mas profundo de ella – **aaahh Naruto_kun lo adoro aahhh adoro cuando me posees mmma ahhh no pares**- decía ella entre gemidos mientras el rubio mamaba sus pezones duros y amasaba sus grandes pechos sin dejar de empujar en su interior, las piernas de Rei se cerraron entorno a las caderas del rubio mientras su miembro se inflamaba y estallaba, ambos gimieron con fuerza mientras el semen del rubio inundaba el vientre de la peliarenosa que lanzaba gemidos fuertes y llenos de gozo, se separaron tras un breve minuto y los residuos blancos escurrieron del interior de la biju, el rubio suavemente la beso de nuevo mientras la alzaba en sus brazos para colocarla sobre la cama de espaldas a el –hora de usar esta entrada Rei_chan- dijo juguetón mientras ella esbozaba una lujuriosa sonrisa y alzaba el trasero.

El ojiazul subió a la cama y se coloco sobre la espalda de Rei, sus manos acariciaron sus pechos que colgaban sobre la cama y beso suavemente la espalda arrancándole gemidos gustosos y suaves a la chica de ojos dorados mientras retrocedía despacio hasta llegar a su trasero, de nalgas carnosas y redondas, las beso suavemente y lamio con cariño mientras las separaba y la tomaba de las caderas –**mételo Naruto_kun mételo**- dijo ansiosa mientras el miembro del rubio se abría paso entre sus glúteos suavemente lo poso sobre la estrecha entrada y oprimió suavemente, ambos gimieron profundamente mientras el trasero de la chica cedía ante el duro invasor, la punta entro con algo de dificultad y Rei lanzo un gemido gustoso –**aaahhh entro ya entroo aahh**- el rubio se inclino sobre ella y beso su espalda dulcemente mientras empujaba con suavidad, la boca de Rei estaba por completo abierta mientras jalaba aire y sentía el miembro del rubio entrándole por completo, Naruto siguió el lento avance adentrándose en el estrecho conducto mientras sus manos se afianzaban de los prominentes pechos de la ojidorada que lanzaba gemidos al viento.

El miembro finalmente estuvo por completo dentro de Rei y el rubio se quedo inmóvil besando la piel suave de su espalda justo antes de moverse en retirada, el vacio lleno a la biju justo antes de que el rubio volviera a entrar y a clavarse hasta el fondo, de su garganta escaparon gemidos llenos de placer cuando el movimiento del rubio alcanzo un ritmo ciertamente rítmico en un vaivén que resonaba cada vez que golpeaba su trasero sus manos desgarraban las sabanas de la cama mientras el rubio se aferraba a sus caderas empujando cada vez mas fuerte – **mas mas fuerte mas Naruto_kun mas**- decía suplicante mientras el rubio embestía con todas sus fuerzas arrancado gemidos salvajes de la garganta de Rei quien se mecía contra el rubio tratando de profundizar aun mas la penetración que estaba ya al limite – Rei_chan ya no puedo mas- dijo el rubio ahogando el gemido mientras el poderoso clímax los golpeaba de pronto y a máxima velocidad -Rei/**Naruto- **gimieron a la vez mientras se desplomaban sobre la cama con el rubio sobre la espalda de la peliarenosa derramando su ya acostumbrado y abundante semen en el interior de ella que en este momento gemía gustosa y satisfecha sintiendo el calor llegando muy adentro de ella; el rubio salió dejando el agujero entreabierto y escurriendo en semen mientras volteaba a la biju y separaba sus piernas tomándola de los tobillos –aquí voy de nuevo Rei_chan- dijo sonriente y de nuevo se hundió en ella quien solo gemía feliz de pasar estos momentos en su compañía.

En la base de Akatsuki las cosas no podían estar peor se acababa de confirmar la defunción de sus compañeros y ahora mismo estaban en números muy bajos por lo que la extracción del hachibi tardaría demasiado tiempo aun empleando los diversos cuerpos de Pain para realizarle, sin mas remedio tuvieron que emprenderla de ese modo y esperar a este paso les tomaría el doble del tiempo estándar pero bueno eso ayudaba a planear su siguiente movimiento ya que con esta captura ahora solo les retaba atrapar a Kyubi.

En Konoha de nuevo todo estaba preparado para otra boda y las personas ya se preguntaban si el rubio Ishura era un dicto a los matrimonios cuando la mayoría de los hombres suelen huir de ellos, era una duda muy seria; por su parte Hiashi ahora mismo estaba llorando rodeado de mujeres emocionales, los que le veían suponían que de el heredaron sus hijas su habito de llorar en las bodas pero quien se acercara podría escucharlo murmurar –porque no puede alguien matarme- eso era lo que decía el abatido hombre mientras el rubio estaba de pie junto a la 3 colas mientras el ministro terminaba de oficiar la ceremonia y culminaba como era la costumbre presentando oficialmente a Naruto y Katara Ishura.  
>Ya en la recepción todo mundo se mantenía alejado del enorme animal de piel oscura Doku acudió como invitado o mas bien se auto invitó porque supo de la bebida en abundancia, al parecer esa salamandra tenia algo en común con el famoso Gamabunta y por eso mismo todo mundo se mantenía alejado del enorme animal que si bien fue invocado en un tamaño muy pequeño el que fuese tan grande como un caballo no ayudaba a que intimidara menos y eso sin contar lo poco tomado que estaba, -<strong>te digo que me traigas a ese sapo..hic…que voy a…hic…convertirlo en mi cena<strong>- dijo el enorme animal al sanin peliblanco o mas bien a la maceta a su lado que por alguna razón se le afiguraba a Jiraiya quien estaba a su espalda mirándolo con una gota en la nuca, todo mundo empezó a reírse de la salamandra que molesta por ser objeto de burlas estallo contra todo mundo –**montón de…hic…renacuajos voy a …hic…cenármelos**- y arremetió contra la gente que miraba confusa como el animal trataba de comerse a los camareros que corrían por sus vidas, claro el caos reino cuando comenzó a escupir veneno a los elusivos "renacuajos" –Naruto controla a tu invocación- dijo el pobre Kage al rubio que para ese momento ya no estaba en la fiesta justo cuando el animal estaba a menos de medio metro de el –**Gamabunta**- dijo su voz ebria justo antes de saltar sobre Sarutobi.

Lejos de ahí en una aguas termales muy pacificas en medio del bosque previamente acondicionadas por el rubio obviamente, estaban sentados sobre el filo del agua besándose tranquilamente usando ambos trajes de baño mientras las estrellas iluminaban sobre ellos –eres muy hermosa Katara_chan- dijo el rubio sonriente mientras ella se alejaba un poco dejándole admirarla en su traje de baño a dos piezas de color azul cielo mientras ella lo invitaba a acercarse, de inmediato la abrazo y se besaron con fuerza mientras se dejaban hundir en el agua, su cabello se pegaba a sus cuerpos mientras el calor aumentaba mucho y no precisamente por el agua caliente, poco a poco el rubio se rozaba contra ella logrando excitar a la chica que separaba sus piernas para facilitar la caricia pero el rubio sonriente se separo de ella, con gran habilidad y a toda velocidad el rubio se despojo de su traje de baño que floto lejos de ellos mientras Katara lo imitaba, atreves del agua la chiva admiro al rubio clavando su mirada en cierta parte de su anatomía que se erguía lista para todo, el rubio se le acerco y de nuevo se besaron con un suave y cadencioso roce de lenguas mientras ella abría sus piernas y las cerraba entorno a la cintura del rubio.

El miembro rozaba la entrada húmeda y lista mientras se besaban suavemente para separarse y mirarse fijamente –**hazme tuya Naruto_kun**- dijo añorando mientras el rubio empujaba con suavidad, sus paredes internas se distendieron mientras recibían a su esposo con gran felicidad, los gemidos eran suaves y pausados como la penetración que era cadenciosa mientras se apoyaban contra uno de los extremos en busca de apoyo, el rubio empujo hasta el fondo y llego al fin del camino, Katara reprimió un gemido fuerte y sonoro mientras el rubio empujaba con fuerza abriéndose paso hasta su vientre -(**esta adentro Naruto_kun esta en mi útero**)- pensaba feliz mientras el rubio empujaba con fuerza adentrándose hasta el fondo –eres toda mía Katara_chan mi amor- dijo a su oído para enseguida besar suavemente su cuello mientras la voluntad de la biju cedía ante el rubio –**siii soy tuya y solo tuya Naruto_kun**- el rubio retrocedió para volver a entra y dar inicio al cadencioso vaivén que clavaba su miembro hasta el fondo de su vientre, las embestidas fueron aumentando de intensidad así como los gemidos y el agua se agitaba ante los furiosos movimientos copulatorios de la feliz pareja, -**mas mas Naruto_kun no pares mas**- decía entre gemidos la 3 colas mientras el rubio de nuevo la besaba acallando sus suplicas sin dejar de poseerla con fuerza e intensidad arrancando fuertes gemidos de la chica que solo abrazaba al rubio tratando de unirse aun mas a el de ser posible cuando el orgasmo los azoló son aviso y el rubio estallo inundando el vientre de Katara con una descarga abundante de semen tibio que la hizo lanzar un poderoso gemido de satisfacción, el rubio tras un breve descanso salió del agua con la biju en brazos y caminaron juntos a la pequeña cabaña que ya los esperaba augurándoles una asombrosa noche, -sabes katara_chan creo que olvido algo- dijo el rubio para enseguida dejar sus dudas atrás gracias a un beso de la chica lo que fuese podría esperar para el siguiente día; de regreso a lo que quedaba de la fiesta todo mundo estaba golpeado y algunos con quemaduras de acido en su ropa mientras la furiosa salamandra yacía dormida en el centro de la devastación, al final se quedo inconsciente por estar tan tomado –quien diría que Doku es tan incontenible conrazon es la invocación de naruto_kun- murmuro Kushina mientras todo mundo asentía y Anko se acercaba al dormido ser – oh vamos ni que fuese tan peligroso- dijo sonriente y tocando al animal que se levanto furioso y listo para luchar –**hic…sapos vengan a pelear cobardes…hic no huyan**- y el caos regreso mientras Anko huía lejos de ahí porque todo mundo ahora trataba de matarla a ella o por lo menos ofrecerla como sacrificio a la ebria invocación.

* * *

><p>repondiendo a los reviews del capitulo especial:<p>

**Loquin**: es verdad tiene demasiada suerte  
><strong>Nesumy19oz<strong>: tiens razon habira sido un buen mundo alterno pero yo tambien prefiero la historia original que por fin va a continuar jeje  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>: es verdad menos mal que si fue a konoha y todo eso no paso en cuanto a lo de shino pues no creo pero ya ves uno nunca sabe  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>: que bueno que te encanto y es verdad la virginad de hinata debio tomarla naruto pero ya vez lo que un solo cambio produjo

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen como ven han ocurrido unas lindas bodas que espero les hallan gustado, porque aun faltan otras 3 y sin duda serán igual o mejores que estas jeje, y también vimos un poco de la suerte de Bee será que de verdad va a perder al hachibi y claro vimos la pobre suerte de konoha al lidiar con una salamandra ebria esperemos que cuando el rubio vuelva aun siga de pie.<br>_seguirá ahí después de todo aun faltan 3 bodas mas ( sonriendo a un lado del autor)_  
><em>y sus noches de boda (las dos sonríen pervertidamente)<em>  
>me pregunto porque siempre se ponen así cuando hago estos capítulos<br>_anoche no te quejabas tanto (el autor se pone rojo)_  
><em>es verdad parecías muy contento (el autor emula a Hinata)<em>  
>mejor ya me voy o voy a terminar demandado por la Hyuuga por robar su sello característico<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>Pd: al fin hay luz al final del túnel, ya tengo compu


	102. C100: Uno para seis parte dos

Y aquí estoy tras una mañana algo complicada para traerles el capitulo numero 100 de esta historia valla quien diría que llegaría tan lejos verdad  
>es cierto ni tu esperabas eso (mira al autos sonriendo)<br>bueno tampoco esperabas que tu historia fuera a tener éxito (el autor asiente a sus palabras  
>cierto, pero bueno dejemos eso para después ahora a los reviews<p>

**xrotcehx**: que bueno que te guste y para que no la extrañes mas aqui tienes el nuevo capitulo y saludos desde mexico  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: tu lo dijste revivi solo para continuar con mi labor de seguir estas historias jeje y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: tu lo has dicho tiene demasiada suerte ¿cual sera su secreto? y si Hiashi tiene muy mala suerte y lo de la marca es la marca de union  
><strong>jose g12<strong>:si al fin tengo compu y si ahora las bijus se estan sometiendo a su rubio y pronto cierta sucubo lo hara tambien jeje espero que este capitulo lo disfrutes  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>: que bueno que te gusto el cap y si ya urge que los mande al otro mundo para que pueda empezar a tener hijos en cuanto a lo de la compu (recordando cierto incidente) no fue ella lo juro (recordando ciertaforma de pagar por el daño) no fue enserio jejeje(recordando la amenaza final) ...¡NO FUE LO JURO NO FUE ELLA!  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>: que bueno que te gustase y no te apures este lugar no es el unico sitio donde publico lo que me lleva a lo que sigue

como se dice que algunos fics seran suprimidos por demasiado lemon o violencia les aviso que todas mis historias estan siendo publicadas en foro dz por si algo llega a pasar tambien considero subir algo a naruto uchiha pero aun no lo decio por lo demas si algo pasa ya saben donde estan mis historias eh  
>eso es malo digo esas historias son las que mas se leen (niega lo que se dijo de la administracion)<br>cierto pero que se le va a hacer (suspira con la posibilidad de que las historias se supriman)  
>(las dos a la vez) bueno dejando eso de lado esperamos disfruten de la lectura gracias<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: contenido lemon en este capitulo, ya los he advertido eh<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 100: Uno para seis parte 2<strong>

U nuevo día llego a la aldea de Konoha y la feliz pareja arribaba tras una larga y por demás apasionada noche de bodas fuera de la aldea, a decir verdad estaban muy ensimismados el uno en la otra hasta que arribaron a las zonas de los recintos de clanes y notaron la destrucción presente, muros derribados locales destruidos, postes arrancados, un verdadero sendero de destrucción recorría las calles de dicho lugar como si un poderoso enemigo hubiese pasado por ahí sin tenerle la menos clemencia a los ciudadanos de Konoha, por fortuna un pequeño niño estaba en ese momento jugueteando entre los escombros simulando ser algún ninja que enfrentaba al oponente cuando la pareja pregunto por lo ocurrido en la aldea – un lagarto gigante nos ataco y casi destruye todo- dijo el pequeño antes de salir corriendo al llamado de su madre dejando a los recién casados con la duda mientras seguían caminando hacia la mansión Ishura.  
>-¿Qué crees que haya pasado Naruto_kun?- pregunto con duda la biju de tres colas al pensativo rubio que simplemente no le respondió ya que su atención la atraía cierto individuo que forcejeaba a un lado de ellos.<br>-¡no estoy loco lo juro era Godzilla créanme era Godzilla!- dijo el aldeano que luchaba por zafarse de su camisa de fuerza mientras dos gorilas…que diga enfermeros vestidos de blanco lo arrastraban al ala psiquiátrica del hospital.

-ese pobre hombre si que esta loco no lo crees Naruto_kun- dijo Katara antes de mirar de nuevo a su marido rubio que estaba con ojos lloroso mirando al cielo como si implorara algo levantando las dudas de su nueva esposa, -no puedo creer que me perdí a Godzilla, siempre he querido luchar con alguien así lo imaginas Katara_chan yo luchando con tan tremendo oponente- dijo el rubio con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras la 3 colas tenia una enorme gota en la nuca en definitiva Naruto era muy interesante cuando de grandes enemigos se trataba aunque fuesen solo de ficción; arribaron a la mansión Ishura topándose con una muy interesante escena, frente a ellos un grupo de mujeres con ropas derroidas casi casi asemejando taparrabos y blusas de harapos en conjunto, todas alrededor de su presa una enorme salamandra atada y amordazada que luchaba por soltarse de sus captoras, el rubio volteo a ver a la biju que lo miraba con duda en sus ojos -Katara_chan…¿cuando llegaron las amazonas a Konoha?- pregunto curioso llamando la atención de las mujeres frente a el que lo miraron algunas con felicidad y otras tantas con enojo, de inmediato los rodearon –Naruto_kun tu loca invocación casi destruye Konoha- dijo la líder una rubia de prominentes pechos apenas contenidos por los retazos de tela, obviamente el rubio hizo caso omiso de sus palabras estaba mas entretenido viendo otras cosas en ella y en todas las "amazonas" hasta que claro la molesta salamandra se hizo notar –**Naruto dile a tus mujeres que me suelten tengo una resaca horrible y solo quiero largarme** **a dormir a mi casa**- dijo el adolorido Doku mientras el rubio se aguantaba la risa al verlo de cabeza sobre lo que parecía una improvisada hoguera y solicitaba una explicación de lo sucedido, al final resulto que la ebria salamandra casi destruye Konoha y hubo que someterle a las malas, -oigan y Ojisan?- pregunto el rubio mientras todo mundo se detenía a pensar en el hokage que de hecho ya no fue visto cuando la salamandra le salto encima –**mi estomago se siente horrible me trague algo que me hizo daño creo que voy a …**- y Doku vomito a un babeado y casi desnudo kage que se levanto con una mirada fastidiada en su cara y por completo asqueado para mirara al rubio que se aguantaba la risa –si le dicen esto a alguien perseguirán a tora por el resto de sus días- amenazo Sarutobi y todo mundo se aguanto la risa hasta que se fue y se cayeron al suelo revolcándose de las carcajadas mientras la pobre salamandra se iba a su casa, necesitaba algo para el dolor de cabeza.

Contra todo pronostico la aldea de Konoha se recupero del curioso ataque a un ritmo acelerado todo gracias a muchos clones rubios que corrían por todos lados arreglando la destrucción creada por su peculiar salamandra, pronto el día de su 4 boda en fila llego y claro como siempre todo mundo se reunió con la promesa de que la linda invocación no fuese a aparecerse de nuevo, el momento de la ceremonia llego y uno a uno los invitados tomaron asiento y de manera asombrosa un feliz Hiashi estaba ahora sentado del otro lado lejos de las emotivas mujeres del rubio si ahora no sufriría -..snif snf, porque siempre lloro en las bodas- el pobre Hyuuga se dio la vuelta solo para ver horrorizado como a su lado la esposa del feudal sostenía un pañuelo mientras lloraba a moco tendido secundada por sus damas de compañía en ese momento Hiashi lo comprendió –(estoy condenado)- y dejo caer la cabeza mientras lloraba en total rsignación. Por su parte el novio rubio estaba ya listo para la ceremonia que por un momento casi se detiene por el curioso vestido de novia de Shineko…era en color lavanda nada extraño en eso el problema era lo corto, entallado y escotado que estaba, eso mas su peculiar forma de caminar lograron que mas de uno de los presentes se desmayase por la hemorragia nasal hasta que claro como siempre Yugito corrigió a la gata obligándola a por lo menos cerrar un poco el escote y caminar menos cadencioso después de todo era una boda no una función de intentos de seducción de su parte para con el rubio, finalmente la boda inicio con todo los varones con tapones en la nariz el ministro, hokage y feudal incluidos; al final todo termino bien con un beso por demás apasionado de no ser por las personas presentes era seguro que esos dos habrían acabado haciéndolo ahí mismo.

La fiesta se desenvolvió con total tranquilidad sin contar claro por el centenar de ninjas y guardias a la espera de la llegada de la salamandra ebria, si llegaba estarían listos para la feroz lucha que se dejaría sentir de nuevo en la aldea de la hoja, el aludido animal nunca apareció de hecho en ese momento el pobre Doku estaba en casa recibiendo el regaño de su vida de parte de Hiso quien no podía creer la imprudencia de su vástago, no es necesario mencionar que en el menor descuido la ansiosa Shineko secuestro al rubio y lo arrastro hasta la recamara mas cercana estaba demasiado ansiosa y ahora si nadie iba a detenerla.  
>en el interior de la recamara de sabanas lavanda de seda la ansiosa biju le arranco la ropa al ojiazul que sonriente solo se dejo consentir por ella que ahora mismo lo miraba con deseo y una gran sonrisa en su cara al contemplar aquello que se erguía entre las piernas del rubio –entonces…mi gatita quiere algo de leche- dijo el rubio sonriente mientras Shineko simplemente asentía a sus palabras –<strong>Nyyaa si quiero mucha Naruto_kun<strong>- y se dejo caer al suelo y gateado coqueta y sensual se acerco hasta e rubio y rozo su miembro contra sus suaves mejillas en un intento por acrecentar su firmeza cosa que era imposible ya que estaba por completo erecto, sus labios se posaron en la punta con un suave beso que dio paso a sus labios abriéndose dejando salir la ansiosa lengua de la biju que recorría cada cm con avidez cubriendo el miembro de su tibia saliva hasta que estuvo por completo brillante, con gran habilidad recorría cada una de las venas pulsantes para gran deleite del rubio, sus labios se abrieron y con decisión trago la punta del miembro chupando con fuerza mientras devoraba cada cm del duro pene de Naruto, los gemidos del ojiazul solo motivaban aun mas a la felina demonio que estaba por completo entregada a su adorada tarea mientras tragaba mas y mas de Naruto quien gemía gustoso al sentir como su pene por completo estaba en el interior de la boca de Shineko chupaba con fuerza en movimientos rápidos y llenos de placer que no solo deleitaban al rubio al ocurrir–(**delicioso es como decían mis hermanas el pene de Naruto_kun es delicioso**)- pensaba la excitada gata mientras su propias acciones le excitaban humedeciendo sus prendas intimas, el rubio por su parte estaba al máximo y sin aviso alguno estallo –AAAAAHHHH- su fuerte gemido vino acompañado de jalar la cabeza de Shineko obligándola a tratar todo su miembro hasta casi atragantarla y haciéndola beber todo su semen que como siempre era abundante y espeso, la libero y ella se dejo caer al suelo mientras degustaba el semen del rubio que la miraba aun de pie y con su miembro erecto, se relamió los labios antes de acariciar el pene y lamerlo suavemente retirando los restos de semen –**tu gatita quiere mas leche Naruto_kun**- de inmediato se alejo un poco de el y subió a la cama en una pose bastante sugerente donde ella misma entreabrió su vestido y se extendió sobre la cama dándole la espalda y dejándolo admirar su felina figura –si mi gatita quiere eso, mi gatita lo tendrá- dijo el rubio feliz antes de saltar sobre su presa, Shineko.

El rubio le arranco la ropa y la dejo por completo desnuda, su piel suave y ligeramente morena era preciosa a su vista y sus pechos firmes aplastados bajo su propio peso lo llamaban con insistencia, la giro y abriéndole las piernas se dejo caer sobre ella, sus labios se unieron en un furioso y apasionado beso mientras las manos del rubio recorrían la suave piel hasta posarse en las suaves y firmes nalgas de la biju que lanzo un suave y ronroneante gemido al viento mientras el rubio descendía por su cuello besando y lamiendo suavemente cada cm de ella hasta posarse justo frente a sus pechos –**se que** **no son tan grandes como los de mis hermanas**- dijo ella con cierta pena en su voz y bueno era verdad comparada con las otras ella era sin duda la de proporciones mas modestas aunque una copa d como la suya seguramente de las dimensiones de Anko seria mas que envidiada por cualquier mujer –son perfectos Shineko_chan redondos y muy bellos- dijo el rubio sonriente justo antes de inclinarse y lamerlos, sus labios besaban los pechos de la chica gato mientras ella misma los oprimía juntando los pezones en un intento de que el rubio los mamase a la vez cosa que hizo sin dudar un segundo, las manos de Naruto amasaban su trasero firme y suave yendo y viniendo a placer por sus largas y torneadas piernas para regresar a amasar sus glúteos mientras su miembro duro y ansioso se rozaba insistentemente contra su mojada entrada, ella no podía aguantar mucho mas –**Naruto_kun ya, ya no me hagas esperar lléname de tu leche nyaaaa**- de nuevo se besaron mientras Naruto retrocedía un poco alistándose para la firme estocada, embistió con fuerza y gracias a lo húmeda que ella estaba de un solo golpe llego hasta la entrada de su vientre –**aaahhhh estas adentro…tan adentro te amo Naruto_kun- **ronroneo la 2 colas gimiendo d eplacer mientras el rubio empujaba con fuerza adentrándose en su matriz de un solo golpe –aaahhh Shineko- gimió Naruto para de nuevo besarla mientras su pene se adentraba en profundidades nunca antes exploradas por un mortal mientras la marca de unión aparecía en el cuello de la felina demonio, se detuvo un segundo acariciándola para enseguida alzarla y con un alarde fuerza aun sobre el colchón el rubio la coloco contra la pared justo sobre la cabecera de la cama –eres toda mía Shineko_chan- y empujo arrancándole un sonoro gemido solo para que ella apretase su cintura mientras sus manos se afirmaban a su cuello y la cama rechinaba con fuerza mientras el rubio embestía con fuerza casi como un animal hediéndose en ella sin parar –**aaaahhh mas mas fuerte mas Naruto_kun dame mas fuerte**- dijo suplicante la dos colas mientras el rubio giraba y se dejaba caer con ella sobre la cama, fue un golpe brutal que les arranco un gemido fuerte y violento –AAAAAHHHHHH- gimieron ambos con fuerza mientras el orgasmo los golpeo y el rubio inundo su vientre con un caudal abundante de semen mientras un rostro y sonrisa orgásmica adornaban a Shineko quien respiraba agitada y muy satisfecha, sus piernas soltaron al rubio que salió de ella mientras un poco de su semilla escurría hacia afuera de ella, no perdió el tiempo cuando la giro y beso su trasero con dulzura antes de acomodarse sobre ella –levanta tu hermoso trasero Shineko_chan que aquí voy- estaba en un trance casi hipnótico y alzo el trasero mientras el rubio se acomodaba frente a su trasero listo para atacar -quieres que te penetre Shineko_chan…pídelo mi gatita- dijo juguetón mientras ella se rozaba contra el invitándole a entrar –**clávalo Naruto_kun toma mi culo mi amor** – suplico deseosa y el rubio decidió conceder su deseo, de un golpe clavo la punta de su pene en el trasero de la biju que lanzo un gemido mas que animal, lleno de gozo y placer; el empuje fue lento y firme dejándole sentir a la gata las dimensiones de su esposo rubio que se deslizo sin detenerse hasta el fondo y quedándose quieto al final, retrocedió despacio y ella lanzo un gemido de disgusto solo para que el rubio volviese a entrar, cada golpe sonoro acompañado por el golpetear del trasero de Shineko contra las caderas del rubio grabando en su mente con cada golpe la misma idea –(**soy tuya solo tuya Naruto_kun**)- pensaba ella mientras el candente orgasmo se avecinaba cada vez mas con cada golpe del rubio que sin piedad alguna continuaba embistiéndole con fuerza hasta que de nuevo se desplomaron sobre la cama –**ya ya NARUTO_KUN ME VENGOOOOOO**- gimió ella con fuerza mientras el rubio la sujetaba con fuerza y ambos estallaban al unisonó en poderosos orgasmos sincronizados que los dejaron rendidos sobre la cama, al menos por ahora; en la fiesta todo mundo estaba callado y por completo rojo ante los sonidos que provinieron de la mansión que denotaron lo que el rubio y su nueva esposa estaban haciendo, las mujeres se pusieron rojas, los hombre tuvieron hemorragias nasales masivas y para varias las hermanas Hyuuga estaban inconscientes –a ellos se les olvido el sello de sonido- dijo una sonrojada y apenada Mikoto a lo que todo mundo asintió a sus palabras inmediatamente después los gemidos volvieron a escucharse en todo el recinto –esos dos si que se divierten- dijo Anko con una enorme sonrisa mientras todas las mujeres enrojecían mas y los hombres volvían al mundo de la inconsciencia por las hemorragias masivas.

A la mañana siguiente una muy feliz y sonriente Shineko bajaba a desayunar acompañada de su marido rubio que lucia tranquilo y muy des estresado al contrario de las demás chics de las cuales todas tenían ojeras como si no hubiesen dormido en toda la noche, el rubio saludo fiel a su costumbre mientras todas miraban a la pareja con una mortal mirada –Naruto_kun la próxima vez pon un sello sonoro- dijo Kushina tratando de no imaginarse cosas con ella y el rubio cosa que era por completo inútil –de que hablas Kushina_chan yo puse el sello- todo mundo parpadeo confundido y miraron a la sonriente Shineko que comía como si nada –tu hiciste algo verdad- dijo Kasumi entrecerrando los ojos mientras diversos instintos asesinos se dejaban sentir en la casa Ishura –**si lo dices porque retire el sello para que todos escucharan como Naruto_kun me hacia feliz si lo hice**- nadie dijo nada todo mundo estaba petrificado por la descarada confesión de la dos colas que ahora si estaba con una sentencia de muerte aun peor a las de sus acostumbradas bromas -¡Maldita gata degenerada voy a destriparte para fabricarme un violín!- y Tayuya le salto encima seguida de todas las demás mujeres mientras el rubio continuaba con su desayuno ignorando el pleito en su comedor –Guren_chan por favor- dijo el a su obediente mujer de cristal que tras un breve rato tenia a todas sentadas/atadas a las sillas del comedor con cadenas de cristal, era una mañana típica en la casa Ishura.

Un par de días después y tras lograr evitar el despellejamiento de a gata en mas de una ocasión la 5 boda estaba ya en marcha y todo mundo estaba bastante feliz por diversas razones, las chicas porque podían llorar libremente al no estar Hiashi junto a ellas, el feudal por la solemnidad del momento, el hokage porque esa noche el y su esposa se escabullirían para tener una noche libre, Hiashi porque al fin tenia tapones de oídos y no escuchaba nada del llanto de las mujeres y en general todo mundo estaba de buen humos porque Shineko estaba amordazada para que no fuese a decir algo que provocase desmayos masivos; el rubio admiraba a su nueva esposa de piel oscura y cabello blancoso enfundada en ese bello kimono blanco que contrastaba con su tersa piel, su rostro sereno adornado por esa sutil sonrisa la hacia mucho mas hermosa bajo la mirada del rubio que solo esperaba las palabras finales del ministro –les presento a Naruto y Reiko Ishura- y la pareja se beso, un beso suave y tierno que acarreo los aplausos de todo mundo mientras cierta zorra se moría de los nervios –(**la próxima voy a ser yo**)- pensaba Natsumi con gran nerviosismo ya que siendo honestos nunca espero casarse pero eso era para otro momento; de nuevo en la fiesta todo transcurría con cierta normalidad hasta que una bien conocida salamandra apareció dejando a todo mundo callado ante su repentina aparición –**ya no se pongan así que hoy traigo chaperón**- dijo Doku solo para ser golpeado en la cabeza por la cola de una salamandra mucho mas grande que el –**por favor perdonen la falta de buenos modales de mi hijo es que alguien le ha pegado esa actitud**- dijo Hizo mientras todo mundo miraba al rubio desentendido que se limitaba a besar la mano de su nueva esposa dando a entender que no le importaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Tras una felicitación rápida de la gran salamandra la fiesta se desenvolvió con gran tranquilidad mientras para prevenir desastres Jiraiya invocaba al pobre Gamabunta que en cuanto vio a las dos salamandras hizo lo mas acertado –**voy a matarte Jiraiya**- y trato de asesinar su invocador que solo se salvo por las grandes cantidades de alcohol, quizá alguien debió decirles que Hizo y Gamabunta siempre competían a beber si había la ocasión en que no estuviesen dispuestos a matarse uno al otro y de hecho la "mala copa" de Doku salió de su padre…si alguien debió advertirles.

Naruto y Reiko estaban lejos de la fiesta en un cuarto en uno de los hoteles cercanos mas lujosos de la nación del fuego mientras en la casa Ishura un trió de animales ebrios trataba de asesinar a "Manda y sus secuaces" acabando con un Hiashi medio muerto cuando lo emboscaron por sorpresa y todo porque no se quito los tapones de oídos nunca. El rubio estaba sentado junto a la cama esperando a que su nueva esposa saliera del baño cuando este se abrió, Reiko usaba un conjunto de sosten y pantaletas blancos de tela muy delgada casi transparente que resaltaban su belleza mientras se acercaba al rubio dando pasos coquetos que bamboleaban sus pechos de buen tamaño –**bien Naruto_kun es hora de mostrarte porque las sanguijuelas somos grandes "chupadoras"- **y sin decir mas cayo entre las piernas del rubio despojándolo de su ultima prenda, el miembro se alzo en su máximo esplendor mientras ella se limitaba a rozarlo con sus suaves dedos recorriendo cada punzante vena o reborde con una devoción absoluta mientras su boca bajaba hacia los testículos del rubio, con suavidad les beso y procedió a meter uno a la vez en su boca arrancando gemidos al rubio que gozaba de la inusual caricia que la peliblanca le daba, su lengua húmeda y hábil salió de sus labios y recorrió su miembro de base a punta en una lenta y mortal caricia que arqueaba al rubio –aaahhhh Reiko_chan- gimió el arrancándole una gran sonrisa a la peliblanca que ahora mismo abría sus labios y suavemente rodeaba la punta de su pene un beso suave y sonoro resonó en la habitación para enseguida que ella comenzara a tragar el pene duro como roca –(**tienes un pene delicioso Naruto_kun**)- pensaba ella mientras sus labios chupaban con fuerza en el lento proceso de tragar el rubio por su lado estaba en el cielo disfrutando de las labores bucales de la biju artificial que ahora mismo estaba haciendo por propia voluntad algo que el rubio no esperaba, tragaba todo su pene sin ahogarse y sin dejar de chupar en una acción que solo podía hacerlo gemir aun mas fuerte –aaaahhh Reiko_chan eres la mejor aahhhh- gemía el rubio mientras ella acariciaba sus testículos con sus suaves dedos y chupaba con mucha mas fuerza –ya no puedo mas aahhhh- y el rubio estallo en un orgasmo enorme que libero una gran cantidad de semen en la gargata de la mujer de piel oscura que bebió sin esfuerzo alguno, al final saco el pene del rubio y lamio la punta hasta dejarlo brillante y limpio –**te dije que era grandiosa Naruto_kun**- le guiño un ojo y subió a la cama tendiéndose boca abajo.

El rubio acepto el reto y con cierta lentitud acaricio sus tersos muslos mientras la despojaba de la pantaleta dejando al descubierto la húmeda entrada que emanaba un calor invitante, se acerco a ella y con cuidado deslizo su lengua por ella –**aaahhh**- la espalda de Reiko se arqueo mientras la lengua del rubio exploraba sus profundidades en un beso intimo que la hacia gemir con fuerza –**mas Naruto_kun mas aaahhh no pares**- suplicaba ella mientras sus piernas se cerraban entorno a la cabeza del ojiazul atrapándolo en aquella posición la lengua de Naruto horadaba hasta lo mas profundo que alcanzaba mientras sus dedos rozaban el suave botón endurecido que la hacia gemir con fuerza casi hasta romper el cristal –**aaaaaaahhhhhhhh**- el torrente de dulces jugos se vacio por completo en la boca del rubio que bebió con gusto los dulces fluidos orgásmicos de Reiko quien respiraba algo agitada tras el momento que Naruto le brindo –yo también lo hago bien verdad Reiko_chan- el rubio la beso y las manos de la peliblanca rodearon su cuello mientras Naruto se alzaba y sentaba a Reiko en sus piernas sobre la cama, en una maniobra ágil y sin dejar de besarse el rubio logro una estocada directa –**AAAAHHH**- gimió ella con fuerza al sentir el miembro del rubio en su interior húmedo y tibio –te amo Reiko_chan- dijo el rubio recibiendo como respuesta un beso apasionado mientras la peliblanca recibía su marca y era formalmente reconocida como compañera del rubio, Naruto empujo y los gemidos se agudizaron mientras entraba aun mas en ella hasta tocar la puerta de su vientre, el sostén salió volando y los pezones oscuros un poco mas claros que su piel aparecieron y el los beso con fuerza mientras empujaba en su interior y entraba al útero de Reiko quien lanzaba gemidos al viento –**mas Naruto_kun mas lléname de ti déjame sentirme solo tuya para siempre**- el rubio empujo con fuerza saltando al otro pezón duro sin dejar de moverse con ella saltando sobre sus caderas lanzando gemidos llenos de placer al viento resonando en la habitación sellada, se desplomaron en la cama y las piernas de Reio se cerraron en torno a las caderas del rubio quien no dejaba de empujar en un intento de llegar aun mas adentro –**ya ya casi Naruto_kun**- dijo ella suplicante sabiendo bien lo que se estaba aproximando a una velocidad avasalladora sin duda no aguantarían mucho –REIKO/**NARUTO- **gimieron al unisonó estallando en un violento orgasmo que los sumergió en un placentero mar de sensaciones reconfortantes mientras el rubio saturaba su matriz con una generosa dotación de semen tibio dejándole en claro a la "sanguijuela de cero colas" que solo el podría entrar en ella de ahora en adelante.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja al día siguiente el rubio y su esposa se topaban con una escena que el rubio juraría haber visto antes, calles rotas muros derribados y postes desprendidos mas un montón de ninjas limpiando los destrozos y en el fondo un pobre aldeano el mismo de la vez pasada siendo arrastrado de nuevo al manicomio -¡no estoy loco esta vez fueron Godzilla, su hijo y un amigo suyo lo juro alguien créame!- Naruto tuvo una gota en la nuca sabia muy bien lo que se encontraría en su casa al regresar –Reiko_chan ven vamos de paseo- dijo nervioso mientras la aludida lo tomaba del brazo y se alejaban tranquilamente de los recintos de los clanes –**si no te conociera Naruto_kun juraría que no quieres ir a casa jejeje**- el rubio se rio nervioso eso era justo lo que quería hacer.

Dos días después y tras conseguir que el rubio pagase por la destrucción causada por el trío de ebrias invocaciones so quejas y protestas ya que solo dos eran de el ayudo a las reparaciones y l aldea estuvo de pie de nuevo y lista para la ultima de las bodas en turno, de nuevo todo mundo se reunió listos para la inminente guerra…que diga boda mientras Hiashi ahora lloraba y se lamentaba, sus amados tapones fueron destruidos y estaba en medio de las mujeres Ishura aguantándose el llanto de mas de 5 de ellas si el infierno existía el estaba en el; entonces apareció Natsumi enfundada en un Kimono blanco decorado con zorros dorados que parecían danzar sobre la tela, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo dejaba ver por completo su hermoso y feliz rostro, la ceremonia fue breve y el rubio pudo finalmente besar a su youko, su esposa ahora y que nadie se atreviera a tratar de arrebatársela; la recepción fue muy divertida llena de bailes y muchos pero muchos guardias a la espera de las inminentes invocaciones –enserio ojisan eso es demasiado- dijo el rubio observando a los 12 escuadrones anbu apertrechados en los muros a la espera de Doku y compañía, la nube de humo apareció y todo mundo estuvo listo para correr cuando las 3 figuras comenzaron a volverse visibles –eso dos están en problemas- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa levantando la curiosidad de mas de uno, las primeras dos salamandras eran las ya conocidas pero la tercera no esta era en un tono mas cafezoso y de ojos grises un poco mas pequeña que el gran Hizo pero aun así bastante grande –**felicidades por tus matrimonios Naruto_kun**- dijo la salamandra con una voz netamente femenina mientras su figura mas estrecha y estilizada se acercaba al rubio y rozaba su rostro contra el rubio sonriente mientras mas atrás Hizo y Doku miraban todo con mucho miedo –ya no se pongan así ella es una gran amiga mía esta es Kuga, la esposa de Hizo y madre de Doku- dijo el rubio presentando a la enorme salamandra que con una gran sonrisa saludaba a todo mundo volteo a ver a los otros dos que se acercaron nerviosos bajo esa mirada aterradoramente espeluznante que les lanzaba –**este…perdón por embriagarnos y causar destrozos**- dijo Hizo mientras todo mundo tenia gotas en la cabeza sin duda fuese la especie que fuese nada se comparaba al enojo de una mujer.

Como siempre el rubio y su esposa se escabulleron de la fiesta y acabaron en un cuarto de hotel entregándose a los placeres de las relaciones de pareja, las piernas de Natsumi eran separadas y sostenidas de los tobillos por el rubio que empujaba sin piedad dentro de su vagina – **aahhh mas Naruto_kun no pares aaahhh**- gemía la youko feliz de la vida sintiendo a su rubio entrando como siempre hasta su vientre y saliendo con rapidez justo antes de clavarse con fuerza hasta el fondo –ahhhhh Natsumi_chan te amo tanto mi zorrita- dijo el rubio acelerando sus embestidas mientras ella gemía de lo lindo dejándose complacer por su esposo rubio que soltando sus tobillos se dejo caer sobre ella besándola con pasión mientras estallaba en su interior inundándola con semen como siempre, el rubio permaneció sobre ella un momento justo antes de salir y dejar que algo de su semilla escapase fuera de la sonriente zorra, la miro fijamente y fue cuando lo noto estaba llorando como si algo le doliera –Natsumi_chan ¿que ocurre?- pregunto el rubio seriamente preocupado mientras ella lo abrazaba con fuerza –**gracias, gracias muchas gracias Naruto_kun**- el rubio la rodeo con sus brazos mientras los rasgos zorrunos de la biju hacían acto de aparición y el rubio se preguntaba que ocurría, la miro a los ojos y sonrió la verdad verla con orejitas de zorro la hacia mas hermosa –entonces que pasa Natsumi_chan- pregunto de nuevo mientras la youko miraba hacia la ventana donde la noche llena de estrellas cubría la tierra –**sabes siempre supe que por ser una biju nadie me amaría que nunca encontraría a alguien con quien compartir mi vida y con quien tener cachorros creí que estaba condenada a ver a los demás ser felices pero luego apareciste tu, me hiciste sentir amada y ahora me has tomado como esposa y no sabes lo feliz que eso me hace**- se lanzo a su brazos y el rubio la abrazo con fuerza mientras las colas de Natsumi los rodeaban a ambos –yo debería darte las gracias a ti, de no ser porque tu estabas conmigo yo nunca habría superado la muerte de mi abuelo o soportado el entrenamiento de Hanzo_sensei y no tienes porque llorar mi hermosa youko te prometo que yo te llenare de cachorros Natsumi_chan- ella sonrió y disfruto del roce del rubio mientras imaginaba una hermosa vida llena de hijos junto al rubio, las manos del rubio acariciaron suavemente las generosas y suaves nalgas de la zorra que se sobresalto y miro al rubio por completo roja –Natsumi_chan porque te pones así no es como si fuese la primera vez que alguien toca tu hermoso trasero- dijo el rubio pero ella solo se puso aun mas roja casi tanto como su cabello –espera…tu nunca has…por allí…nunca- dijo Naruto tratado de procesar la información mientras ella asentía y el recordaba a decir verdad el nunca trato de hacérselo por ahí –entonces déjame tomar la virginidad de tu bello culo Natsumi_chan- ella lo miro sonrojada y el rubio la beso era mas que claro que nunca le negaría nada al rubio; la youko estaba en cuatro de nuevo en su forma mas humana so quejas del rubio que comprendía el porque deseaba eso pero bueno no iba a discutir mucho ahora; despacio acaricio sus suaves nalgas mientras besaba a la zorra que lanzaba gemidos gustosos sintiendo al rubio poco a poco colocándose sobre ella el trasero de Natsumi comenzó a separarse cuando algo de buen tamaño y caliente se abría paso entre sus nalgas hasta posarse contra su pequeña entrada posterior – aquí voy Natsumi_chan- y el rubio empujo, la zorra gimió dolorosamente mientras trataba de aflojar el cuerpo y este resentía los embates del rubio y entonces paso, su ano cedió –**aaaahhh Naruto_kun estas…estas adentro**- dijo ella gimiendo gustosa mientras el rubio continuaba con su embate suavemente llegando casi hasta la mitad de su miembro –Natsumi_chan aahh estas muy apretada- y retrocedió mientras la zorra lanzaba gemidos de disgusto –**nooo Naruto_kun no es justo métemelo todo como a las otras o es que no me amas tanto como a ellas**- sus ojos llorosos y brillantes solo lograron una estocada fuerte y mortal – **AAAAAHHHHH**- su espalda se arqueo cuando el miembro del rubio estuvo por completo dentro de su trasero –te gusta Natsumi_chan verdad que si, te gusta sentir mi pene en tu trasero mi hermosa zorra- decía el rubio suavemente mientras balanceaba sus caderas entrando y saliendo del trasero de la zorra que solo podía gemir presa del nuevo placer que el rubio su esposo le brindaba en este momento – **ssiii lo adoro Naruto_kun aaahhh**- las caderas de Natsumi se lanzaron contra las del rubio y este solo aumento la velocidad en pocos segundos ambos estaban fuera de si moviéndose a gran velocidad mientras los grandes pechos de Natsumi se balanceaban libres sobre la cama y el rubio la sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas, se desplomaron sobre la cama y con un giro se pusieron de lado mientras Naruto empujaba sin parar y los gemidos no se detenían ni en cantidad o intensidad –**aahh Naruto_kun no puedo mas no puedo mas aaahhh**- gimió la pelirroja mientras el rubio la besaba de nuevo solo para clavarse hasta el fondo y estallar juntos al unisonó en un violento orgasmo que los arrastraba a una noche de intenso y delicioso sexo anal.

Al día siguiente en Konoha el rubio y la youko avanzaban mas que felices de regreso al recinto Ishura sin notar destrozos o caos alguno al parecer invitar a Kuga fue una buena idea, llegaron al recinto Ishura topándose aun con las mesas y todas las cosas de la fiesta aun sin levantar detalle muy extraño, pasaron a la sala y vieron a todas las mujeres temblando pálidas y algunas meciéndose de un lado a otro en sillones o en el suelo, el rubio y la zorra tuvieron gotas en la nuca mientras las chicas se negaban a decir que ocurrió –basta alguien díganos que diablos paso- dijo el rubio mientras Tayuya tomaba la palabra –solo paso que vimos a dos salamandras ebrias y calientes apareándose por toda la aldea eso paso- dijo la pelirroja antes de temblar al recordar la escena y volver a beber su te en busca de calma, el rubio lo supo en ese momento no debía volver a invitar a sus salamandras a una fiesta.  
>Lejos de ahí en una oscura cueva un grupo de criminales estaba en medio de un complicado ritual de extracción mientras se les dificultaba la misma por la falta de miembros que colaborasen – pongan mas poder no importa cuanto sufra el, solo arránquenle al demonio- dijo Pain mientras los gritos de Bee resonaban con fuerza y en su subconsciente cada vez mas oscurecido la figura de un enorme toro con 8 colas a forma de tentáculos de pulpo de alzaba frente a el –esto… duele mucho- dijo lleno de dolor retorciéndose en el suelo mientras el Hachibi lo miraba seriamente y sentía los intentos por arrancarlo de el –<strong>Bee, lamento esto nunca habría querido que te dañaran si me arrancan de ti morirás pero si me voy por voluntad propia sobrevivirás<strong>- dijo el gran demonio de 8 colas mientras el jounin de kumo lo miraba con confusión –espera….de que hablas- dijo dificilmente presa del inconmensurable dolor que lo invadía –**eres un gran ninja Bee no lo olvides y aunque tus estúpidas rimas siempre me sacaron de quicio, voy a extrañarte…adiós amigo**- y el poderoso demonio cerro los ojos mientras el sello que lo aprisionaba se deformaba, los ojos de Bee se llenaban de lagrimas mientras la silueta de su amigo se desvanecía frente a el – espera…no…no te vallas…NO HACHIBIIIIIIIII- y todo se volvió sombras; el poder del demonio salió de golpe y sin aviso entrando en la estatua que cerraba otro de sus ojos quedando ahora solo uno abierto, un biju era todo lo que restaba por capturar, el cuerpo de Bee fue arrojado a la llanura mientras todos los miembros se movilizaban para alistarse en busca de su ultimo demonio, el cielo nublado dejaba caer gotas de lluvia que se mezclaban con las lagrimas que brotaban de los ojos de Bee –hasta pronto…amigo- murmuro justo antes de perderse por completo en la nada

* * *

><p>Y ahí lo tienen espero les halla gustado lo que me lleva a una pregunta cual de loos momentos les gusto mas en lo personal el de Natsumi me gusto mucho por la faceta emocional y a ustedes<br>bromeas la mejor fue Shineko (sangra de la nariz al recordarlo)  
>es cierto esa gata si que sabe como hacerlo ( sangra como la otra)<br>ustedes dos son un par de pervertidas (el autor tiene sospechosos tapones de papel en la nariz) bueno los veré después en el siguiente capitulo hasta luego

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal el sacrificio del hachibi fue un gran amigo no creen


	103. C101: Crisis de Hierro

Y aquí estoy con la actualización del dia de hoy, donde saldremos de los lemon para volver a los golpes la sangre, esperen sorpresas y quizá la entrada de personajes al fic pero claro no diré mas seria un spoiler  
>si quieres yo les doy el spoiler (le tapan la boca)<br>mejor les digo yo que aquí verán… (También le tapan la boca)  
>mejor paso a los rewiews antes de que estas se les valla la lengua (atrás las dos tratan de quitarse las mordazas)<p>

**Great Vampire-Shinso**: tu lo has dicho pobre Bee y si akatsuki debe ser exterminado  
><strong>Silber D. Wolf<strong>: que bueno que te gusto tanto y si aqui esta la actualización  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: esa era la idea que su sacrificio fuera noble y emocional y creo que me salio bien, y si use a las amazonas y quiza las use de nuevo jeje y si Natumi emocional es mas tierna y gusta mas así digo siempre la vemos toda sexy o deseosa de muertes  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: tu lo has dicho sus invocaciones son unicas...por no decir raras y eso sera lo menos  
><strong>mcrabbit<strong>:si las bodas fueron unas locuras y el hachibi fue un gran amigo esperemos que su sacrificio no halla sido en vano  
>bueno como ya respondi los reviews mejor pasemos al nuevo capitulo...señoritas<br>_aqui lo tienen esperamos que lo disfruten mucho (inclinandose respetuosamente resaltando cierta parte de su anatomia- a un lado el autor se sonroja con lo que esta viendo)_

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 101: Crisis de hierro<strong>

La patrulla de Kumo corría por las llanuras en busca de alguna señal de su desaparecido jinchuriki, hacia ya un par de semanas que encontraron el grupo de apoyo enviado a la frontera hecho pedazos y fue la herida Karui quien les conto lo sucedido, a decir verdad la sola idea de que alguien fuese capaz de controlar a Bee era aterradora después de todo el único ninja capaz de hacerle frente en su modo biju era el mismísimo raikage y si ese tipo podía controlarlo en ese estado entonces sin duda podría ser tan poderoso como su kage y eso solo llenaba a los nijas de miedo y suspenso, - ¡miren por alla!- grito uno de los ninjas logrando que todos viesen a la distancia una figura que tambaleante marchaba en dirección de kumo, casi parecía un zombi balanceándose presa del cansancio extremo y la sensación de dolor persistente en su cuerpo –Bee_sama- dijo el ninja líder mientras todos corrían a socorrerle, tan pronto llegaron el ninja herido se desplomo en brazos de sus compañeros de nuevo se perdió en la inconsciencia esperando que aquel suceso donde perdió a su inquilino y amigo fuese solo una horrenda pesadilla pero lamentablemente era la cruel realidad.

De regreso a la guarida de Akatsuki en el piso inferior el cristal resplandecía en su oscuro poder mientras los conocedores de su existencia estaban frente a el a decir verdad eran ya todos los akatsukis que quedaban los que sabían de su presencia y eso solo le facilitaba sus pequeñas conferencias como la que estaba dando justo ahora  
>-<strong>bien ya hemos conseguido a 8 de los 9 bijus<strong>- dijo solemne mientras su oscura felicidad se volvía mas que palpable en el ambiente  
>-entonces cuando iremos a konoha por el 9 colas que ya quiero destrozar a ese tal Ishura – la sonrisa loca y homicida de Sanada como siempre provocaba algunos escalofríos en los presentes , bueno en Kobu solo generaba una sonrisa ese humano le caía muy bien<br>-aun no Sanada debemos ser cuidadosos en este punto de hecho vamos a sembrar el caos y el terror antes de ir por el 9 colas- dijo nuestro villano enmascarado haciendo al sujeto mirarle con curiosidad en su cara después de todo el causar terror y matar gente era uno de sus mas apreciados pasatiempos  
>-<strong>cuando hay crisis el país del hierro siempre es el mediador y se mantiene neutral, todo mundo respeta eso pero ya es tiempo de cambiar eso…Kobu tu y Neji irán por su feudal y maten a cuanto samurái se meta en su camino<strong>- dijo el cristal maligno mientras el demonio tengu sonreía y el Hyuuga traidor asentía a sus palabras, salieron de inmediato pues el viaje seria algo largo desde su base , -**en cuanto a ti mi querido Sanada te pediré que esperes un poco cuando el momento llegue te enviare a destruir una aldea pero tendrás que ser paciente**- el aludido resoplo un poco molesto pero aun así acepto la orden con la promesa de una futura carnicería por lo que salió del recinto  
>-Minato tu vigilaras la aldea de la nube hay que saber sus movimientos recuerda que ya perdieron a su jinchuriki y tenemos que saber que harán- ordeno Madara al rubio que se esfumo en un destello dorado dejando el salón en menos de un segundo<br>-en cuanto a ti Pain, tu y Konan vuelvan a amegakure y esperen si las cosas van como espero es probable que manden a alguien a investigar a su aldea ya sea como espía o emisario de una alianza si es así ya saben que hacer- el hombre de ojos anillados asintió mientras se retiraba del recinto serio y sin emoción alguna para salir a la búsqueda de su compañera  
>-las cosas van encajando poco a poco padre pronto el mundo se inclinara de nuevo bajo tu poder- dijo humildemente el enmascarado poniendo una rodilla en el suelo mientras la energía oscura del cristal irradiaba aun mas poder<br>-**lo se ahora si me permites quisiera concentrarme un poco después de todo necesitaremos mas colaboradores y tengo a unos en mente solo es cosa de soltarlos en esta tierra jajajajajaja**- sus risas perversas resonaron con fuerza mientras en el makai seres oscuros sentían alegría era como si supieran que pronto podrían causar muerte y destrucción en la tierra como fue hacia tanto tiempo.

Un par de días después en la aldea de Konoha la embajadora de kumo y su asistente es decir Yugito y Samui recibían la terrible noticia de lo ocurrido con Bee, contrario a lo cotidiano el enojo fue más que visible en el rostro de Samui después de todo el jinchuriki era su maestro y el hecho de que fuese victima de tal ataque le incitaba a buscar al responsable en busca de justicia, -es una tragedia pero al menos Bee_san esta vivo eso ya es una ganancia, ahora solo resta un biju- dijo Yugito a sus coterráneas atrayendo a la mente de las rubias a cierta zorra pelirroja que sabían bien se volvería el próximo blanco de esa terrible organización –debemos decirle a Naruto_kun sobre esto Yugito- dijo Samui con cierta preocupación mientras la exjinchuriki asentía a su palabras y Karui miraba a su amiga con mucha curiosidad – valla Samui si no te conociera diría que estas enamorada de ese rubio jejeje- se rió de su comentario pero el silencio de sus dos amigas y el tenue y casi imperceptible rubos en la rubia menor la dejaron callada y casi petrificada -¡el te gusta! Como puede ese rubio gustarte si se nota que es un papanatas- dijo indignada mientras Yugito negaba y Samui procedía a contar una linda historia relacionada con el rubio y cierto harem.

-Achu- estornudo el rubio lejos de ahí suponiendo que quizá alguna de sus chicas como siempre hablaba de el aunque claro la mayoría de ellas cuando hablaba de el alababa sus capacidades y en este momento por alguna razón se sentía ofendido, cosa muy extraña, el rubio entrenaba como siempre alejado de todo realizando sus katas con total tranquilidad y seguro de que nadie lo fisgoneaba o bueno eso pensó hasta que noto su presencia –hola Lilith_chan- saludo el rubio mirando a un árbol del cual tras maldecir el ser descubierta descendió cierta súcubo de cabello lila con una gran sonrisa en su cara –hola Naruto_kun ¿Cómo haces para encontrarme siempre?- pregunto la chica tras el saludo ya que se suponía que cuando una súcubo se oculta son indetectables y que el rubio siempre la hallara era algo muy inusual –es fácil no noto tu presencia si eso es lo que crees, yo mas bien noto el sutil y delicioso aroma que despide tu cuerpo Lilith_chan, y por cierto es de mis favoritos- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa segura y sincera logrando poner roja a la chica ya que el único aroma que ella solía liberar en presencia del rubio se generaba en las regiones bajas de su cuerpo, se puso roja como cierta Hyuuga y e rubio se rio para tomar asiento e invitarla a acompañarlo, era algo raro para ella estar tan cerca de un hombre en su forma verdadera sin que este la llamase monstruo o algo por el estilo y era muy agradable –aun no te lo he dicho por todo lo que paso pero muchas gracias por ayudarme en aquella ocasión Lilith_chan- la súcubo adolescente miro al rubio algo sonrojada mientras sus ojos se cruzaban , el azul de los ojos de Naruto le resultaba casi hipnótico y sin darse cuenta se acercaron el uno al otro, pronto estaban trenzados en un suave beso sutil y delicado que se rompió cuando la chica roja y algo apenada se disculpo por su atrevimiento –no tienes porque me gusto mucho y sabes…tienes labios muy suaves Lilith_chan- la súcubo se puso de nuevo algo roja antes de sentir que en algún lugar su hermana mayor ya planeaba su homicidio cosa que la llenaba de miedo –yo…me tengo que ir Naruto_kun o me van a matar- y salió corriendo de ahí no sin que el rubio le dijese adiós y le dijese un ultimo comentario –te ves muy bonita en tu forma verdadera Lilith_chan- la chica se puso algo roja de nuevo mientras desaparecía a la distancia y el rubio volvía a su entrenamiento.

De regreso a la mansión Ishura cierta pelirroja de Kumo algo indignada por lo de que sus amigas estuviesen involucradas en eso del harem estaba ahora mas bien deprimida, la razón era de hecho muy simple, cuando llego estuvo dispuesta a hacer que todas aceptasen que eso de ser mujeres del rubio al mismo tiempo era una locura pero cuando noto ciertas cosas que todas tenían en común y que a ella le faltaban la depresión la invadió y pronto termino en un rincón rodeada de un aura azulada haciendo círculos en el suelo –y a tu amiga que le pasa Samui- pregunto Haku confundida mirando a la pelirroja sentada y balbuceando cosas en voz baja –creo que esta deprimida al notar como todas las presentes la superamos en tamaño y forma mientras que ella esta casi en el nivel de Sakura_san- dijo seria haciendo una obvia referencia a cierta parte de la anatomía de las presentes que solo miraron a la chica con una gota en la nuca –eso es obvio a un hombre le gusta una mujer con pechos grandes y apetecibles como los nuestros una tablita como ella es obvio que se debería deprimir- dijo Tayuya como siempre haciendo enojar a alguien en este caso alguien tan volátil como ella -¡QUE CARAJOS DIJISTE!- y Karui se alzo con su espada desenfundada lista para despellejas a la pelirroja molesta.

Lejos de ahí a las afueras de la capital del país del hierro dos individuos de ropas negras y nubes rojas admiraban las defensas de la mansión del feudal con cierta curiosidad –esta bien custodiado no veo puntos frágiles o defensas bajas habrá que buscar otro medio para entrar- dijo Neji desactivando su byakugan mientras el demonio a su lado desenfundaba su enorme y pesada arma con una sonrisa mostrando sus afilados dientes –yo prefiero el enfoque directo- y sin decir mas la capa de akatsuki salió volando y Kobu se lanzo al ataque como un animal encolerizado –es tipo no es nada sutil- murmuro Neji antes de correr tras el tengu agresivo y desencadenado.  
>los samuráis caminaban como siempre realizando sus rondas bastante tranquilos y seguros de que nada malo ocurría o eso pensaban hasta que paso, la distancia la muralla principal de la ciudad fue destrozada de un solo golpe levantando una gran polvareda y una lluvia de escombros que caía sobre la ciudad, de entre el polvo apareció la figura blindada del tengu sonriendo malignamente mientras avanzaba dentro de la ciudad -¡detente!- ordeno uno de los hombres saltando contra el con su espada desenfundada dejando caer un corte mortal sobre el hombro izquierdo de Kobu, el metal resonó con fuerza y de manera asombrosa no fue capaz de cortar su armadura es mas la espada se lleno de grietas antes de destrozarse bajo la presión del propio samurái –<span>jajajaja ese cuchillito nunca cortara mi armadura ningen<span>- la mano de Kobu se cerro y con un puñetazo poderoso levanto al guardia de un solo golpe solo para tomarlo en el aire con la otra mano apretando con fuerza su cabeza, los gritos de dolor del guardia resonaban con fuerza mientras el demonio apretaba mas y mas su mano en un mortal apretón –dime que tan frágil es el cráneo de un ningen eh- dijo el demonio apretando aun mas su mano haciendo brotar la sangre para enseguida aplastarlo…Crack…el cráneo se partió y el cerebro se desparramo aplastado mientras el cuerpo del samurái era arrojado lejos de el bajo las miradas aterradas de todos los guardias –bueno quien sigue jajajaja- los samuráis estallaron en ira y atacaron de frente con sus espadas desenfundadas.

Neji estaba oculto en las sombras viendo a Kobu pelear con esa cruel sonrisa en su rostro, sus manos de uñas afiladas como garras arrancaban miembros y desgarraban carne a diestra y siniestra asesinando cuanto oponente aparecía frente a el, -prepárate para morir demonio- dijeron 2 samurais ataviados en armaduras de guerra mientras sus espadas brillaban cubiertas de chakra –(así que ellos también pueden usar chakra, no lo sabia)- pensó Neji al ver el ataque de los guerreros contra el poderosos demonio, sus espadas se mecieron con zumbidos asesinos y cortaron con fuerza, los pedazos de la armadura de Kobu salieron volando mientras el demonio se alejaba del ataque con una mirada seria dirigida a los samuráis –no son tan malos oponentes como creía pero eso no les da derecho a destruir mi hermosa armadura- el demonio desenfundo entonces su colosal arma empuñándola solo con el brazo izquierdo mientras se lanzaba al ataque -¡voy a matarlos!- dijo enloquecido mientras lanzaba el corte contra los samuráis, el metal chirreo y la sangre derramada cubrió las calles de la ciudad.

De regreso en Konoha nuestro rubio protagonista aun seguía entrenando como si nada pasara cuando de nuevo sintió que alguien lo observaba y claro igual que con Lilith noto el sutil aroma que le acompañaba –hola de nuevo Morrigan_chan- saludo el rubio para darse la vuelta y mirar a la mujer de cabello verde en su forma de súcubo mirándolo seriamente –hola Naruto_kun- saludo ella con una suave sonrisa solo para regañarse mentalmente el llamarlo con ese sufijo de cariño le salía demasiado natural para su gusto –por cierto Morrigan_chan nunca entendí porque en aquella vez saliste corriendo acaso dije algo que te molestara u ofendiera- dijo el ojiazul acercándose a ella que contrario a su costumbre se sonrojo levemente al recordad lo que sintió en aquel momento y que de hecho de nuevo la invadía sin detenerse –(porque, porque me provocas esto no debería ser así)- pensaba la súcubo mientras el rubio se acercaba mas y mas, Morrigan reacciono cuando el rubio tomo su mano y la sostuvo con delicadeza justo antes de darle un suave beso en el dorso como todo un caballero –si ese fue el caso te pido perdón lo ultimo que deseo es ofender a tan hermosa dama- ella se sonrojo aun mas y maldijo de nuevo al sentir sus mejillas calientes, retiro su mano de la del rubio a toda velocidad como si el contacto solo propagase aun mas lo que sentía – no dijiste nada malo solo que tenia que ir a ver a alguien y no podía perder el tiempo eso es todo- dijo ella alzando levemente los hombros mientras el rubio sonreía esta mujer si que le gustaba mas aun esa actitud tan despreocupada y ese sonrojo suave en sus mejillas –por cierto no lo he dicho pero te ves muy hermosa cuando te sonrojas Morrigan_chan- ella se puso de nuevo algo roja y el rubio sonrió aun mas como adoraba hacerle eso a las mujeres mas aun a las que son tan seguras y bellas como ella.

–no digas estupideces es mas que obvio que a un humano un ser sobrenatural no le guste es mas estoy segura de que en este momento te aguantas las ganas de decirme de cosas y salir huyendo- dijo ella con algo de dolor en su voz recordando a tantos humanos que conoció y que al final solo trataban de usarla o salían corriendo al ver su verdadera forma –yo no pienso eso, para mi solo eres una hermosa y fuerte mujer que me gusta e interesa mucho y si piensas que soy así entonces puedes asesinarme aquí y ahora que no opondré resistencia- dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos en su espalda mientras ella lo miraba en completo shock ante semejante ofrecimiento, su mano se extendió asemejando la punta de una espada y la coloco sobre el pecho del rubio, sus miradas se cruzaron y ella lo supo –esta bien te creo pero ni pienses que me trago eso de que te intereso me escuchas rubiecito- dijo ella con una sonrisa algo altiva y dándole la espalda al rubio mientras el se le acercaba despacio y con cierta suavidad deslizaba sus manos por su cintura apretando a la súcubo contra el –yo digo la verdad Morrigan_chan y estoy dispuesto a probarlo cuando quieras y como quieras- dijo el dando a entender que estaba mas que dispuesto a una lucha contra ella y lucha en mas de un sentido, Morrigan sonrió mientras rozaba su trasero contra el rubio sintiendo como cierta parte del rubio parecía mas que dispuesta al combate pero claro nunca faltan los metiches -¡Naruto_kun donde estas!- resonó la voz de Kin a la distancia y la peliverde se alejo del rubio que le sonreía algo molesto –nos vemos luego Naruto_kun- y le soplo un beso mientras el rubio sonreía y la miraba perderse en la distancia, en su mente la peliverde se preguntaba si lo que su hermana decía era verdad -(acaso tu eres el correcto Naruto_kun)- se preguntaba ella mientras se dirigía a casa a meditar un poco; de regreso con el rubio y la pelinegra este estaba ahora avanzando con ella de regreso a la mansión Ishura donde el intento de homicidio de Tayuya aun no terminaba.

De regreso al país del hierro Neji caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos de la mansión del feudal avanzando como si nada todo gracias al caos reinante en las calles donde mas de 100 samurais muertos yacían regados por todos lados mientras las carcajadas de Kobu resonaban por todos lados, el buscaba al feudal mientras su compañero distaría a todo mundo; lejos de ahí al otro lado de la ciudad un samurái herido entraba a un dojo a toda prisa en la búsqueda del señor del mismo, lo hallo como siempre en el jardín entrenando a su nieto, era un hombre viejo de barba blanca y arrugas en el rostro de mínimo 60 años y aun así se erguía recto como si el paso del tiempo no lograra encorvarlo nada, el hombre entro e interrumpió la practica donde su nieto un chico de unos 20 años de cabello castaño largo atado en una cola de cabello miraba al samurái herido y cansando  
>-Moriya_sama un demonio nos ataca- dijo el samurái cansado mientras el anciano respiraba y cerraba sus ojos a la distancia la muerte era tan perceptible que no batallo para notar la presencia de Kobu<br>-es verdad, la muerte comienza a volverse muy palpable al otro lado de la ciudad iré enseguida manténganlo a raya lo mas que puedan – el samurái salió corriendo mientras el hombre entraba a su casa en busca de su arma  
>-yo iré contigo Ojisan juntos lo venceremos- dijo el chico mientras el anciano negaba a su solicitud<br>-no Daisuke, tu te quedas aquí y esperas me oyes no quiero que te arriesgues además este es el combate que siempre he esperado, un demonio espadachín ya no es tan común como antes y enfrentar a uno es la máxima prueba- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la espada de su pedestal era de funda negra y dimensiones estándar con empuñadura dorada y el reborde superior de la empuñadora en forma circular, el chico asintió de mala gana a sus palabras y vio al viejo hombre salir a la batalla.

De regreso a la mansión del feudal nuestro querido Hyuuga había llegado al salón principal donde el hombre se refugiaba de este ataque violento, las puertas salieron volando y Neji entro siendo recibido por un grupo de 5 samurais al frente de su líder –que demonio quiere aquí akatsuki- dijo el feudal un hombre de cabello grisáceo y rostro serio con una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha un recuerdo de una antigua vida de combates que acabo cuando fue herido e imposibilitado para seguir peleando y por ello se dedico a la política –vinimos por usted- dijo el Hyuuga mientras todo mundo prestaba atención y comprendía ese demonio vino con el y por ello esta destrucción incesante en su ciudad, los samuráis no esperaron mas y atacaron con sus espadas en golpes descendentes y asesinos, el Hyuuga los dejo acercarse lo mas que pudieron y entonces giro, su defensa absoluta los hizo volar por todos lados mientras kunais llenos de chakra salían disparados de a esfera clavándose en las cabezas de los hombres en menos de 5 minutos solo quedaba uno de ellos, el hombre s epuso al frente de su líder y ataco sin piedad su espada cayo en un corte asesino que Neji eludió dando un giro sobre su mismo antes de clavar un golpe letal a su espalda rompiendo su columna y dejándolo caer al suelo –ahora usted viene conmigo mi querido señor- y el Hyuuga se acerco al feudal que portaba una daga listo para pelear aunque sabia de antemano el resultado.

De regreso a Konoha el rubio regresaba a casa para toparse con una escena bastante peculiar, muchas cosas estaban rotas o en su defecto cortadas en dos mientras la pobre Tayuya trataba de evitar que la furiosa Karui la cortase en dos –ríndete de una vez tabla y resígnate a que tus patéticas cositas nunca atraerán a un buen hombre- en definitiva Tayuya no hacia nada bueno por su causa provocando aun mas a Karui quien si estaba fuera de control por sus incesantes insultos-¡VOYA A ARRANCARTE ESAS COSAS MALDITA!- y se lanzo al frente con fuerza, fue cosa de suerte que la pelirroja ofensora se tropezara con los escombros y se desplomara al suelo mientras Karui se cernía sobre ella con claras intenciones de matarle, la espada de la pelirroja cayo y choco contra el cristal azulado, entre ella y Tayuya estaba el rubio sosteniendo una espada de cristal –te agradecería que no asesinaras a nadie en mi casa Karui_chan- dijo el rubio que se volvió entonces el blanco de la chica, su espada se movió a toda velocidad tratando de quitar a Naruto de su camino pero cada golpe fue hábilmente bloqueado por la espada de cristal mientras la pelirroja de kumo se cansaba mas y mas –eres buena Karui_chan pero tu temperamento interfiere mucho con tu técnica- dijo el rubio con sus dotes de maestro saliendo a flote mientras la exhausta peliroja entrecerraba los ojos y atacaba de nuevo presa de su furia, un par de golpes del ojiazul bastaron para tenerla arrinconada contra un árbol con la espada de cristal en su cuello –lo dije y lo sostengo si no te dejaras guiar por tu ira serias grandiosa en el uso de la espada y no creas lo que dice Tayuya si bien tus pechos no son grandes aun así eres muy bonita y tienes lindas piernas y un trasero aun mas lindo- la pelirroja se sonrojo un poco antes de voltearse molesta y el rubio bajo su espada la calma haba llegado al fin, en el cielo un halcón mensajero llegaba a toda prisa a la aldea de la hoja procedente del país del hierro.

De regreso a la ciudad bajo ataque el demonio Kobu estaba serio frente a un hombre anciano que lo miraba seguro y sosteniendo su espada aun enfundada –valla quien te dejo salir de la tumba pre-cadáver jajajaja- el viejo samurái no entro en su juego en vez de eso desenfundo su espada de hoja lisa y brillante con un león grabado en la base de la hoja, Kobu lo miro con esa sonrisa intimidante y el viejo hombre ataco, su velocidad era asombrosa en menos de un segundo su espada estaba cayendo sobre el demonio con toda su fuerza, por su parte Kobu alcanzo a reaccionar saltando lejos del corte no sin ates notar el enorme arañazo en su armadura en la zona del pecho mientras gotas de sangre morada se dejaban ver atreves del corte –¿que? Pero si no había chakra en esa hoja como diablos hizo esto- dijo el indignado demonio mientras el anciano entraba en pose de pelea, con sus piernas algo separadas y sosteniendo el mango de la espada con ambas manos y empuñando el filo hacia el demonio –esta espada es especial es la legendaria Murasame y ha estado en nuestra familia por generaciones y con ella sucio demonio…te enviare de regreso al makai- y de nuevo se lanzo al ataque; la gran espada de Kobu se alzo para detener la estocada rechinando con fuerza al mismo tiempo que las chispas volaban por todos lados mientras el anciano Moriya empujaba su espada contra el arma de Kobu –si solo tienes eso demonio será una batalla muy decepcionante- dijo el viejo hombre dando un giro veloz para dejar caer otro corte sobre el demonio que a todos los golpes lograba interponer su gran espada a modo de defensa, su sonrisa de confianza pronto se torno en una expresión seria al toparse con un gran oponente que de hecho si podía meterle en problemas, Kobu paso entonces al ataque lanzándose al frente con un demoledor golpe descendente que resonó con fuerza al chocar el metal de su arma contra la brillante espada que ahora en posición horizontal detenía su ataque, el viejo hombre sonrió ante la frustración del demonio –solo puedes hacer esto…que pena- dijo el anciano para mover su espada y conectar un golpe al rostro de Kobu con el mango de la misma mientras soltaba el corte asesino y la sangre volaba por el aire.

De regreso en Konoha el rubio estaba sonriente frente al kage que de nuevo estaba rojo pero no avergonzado mas bien indignado por la pequeña evidencia que el rubio le acababa de mostrar, una fotografía donde se podía ver a Doku vomitando al Kage babeado mientras hacia una cara de total asco, como consiguió Naruto algo así no tenia idea y la verdad no quería saberlo; -bueno olvidándonos de esta atrocidad, te llame porque nos llego un mensaje urgente del país del hierro, al parecer están bajo ataque y uno de los responsables es Neji- la sola mención del Hyuuga traidor borro la sonrisa alegre del rubio reemplazándola por un rostro serio y seguro de lo que ocurriría –quiero que vallas para allá ahora mismo llévate algo de apoyo y quiero que detengas a Neji de una vez por todas- el rubio accedió a su solicitud y partió a la mansión Ishura sabia bien a quien tendría que llevar a dicha misión; no tardo mucho en llegar e informarles a todas de la situación obviamente en cuanto menciono a Neji tanto Hinata como Hanabi se deprimieron pero no fue nada que una suave caricia en sus mejillas y unos suaves besos no alejaran reemplazando esa tristeza por un sonrojo demasiado marcado, todo mundo sonrió aun casadas con el rubio no dejaban de hacer eso –Karin_chan quiero que vallas conmigo eres de Kusa y según se ustedes tienen muchas relaciones con el país del hierro- la chica de lentes salto alegre y dispuesta a ir de misión con el rubio quien sabe a lo mejor encontraría una oportunidad de mostrarle al rubio que no solo cierta gata era una pervertida –si no te molesta Naruto_kun quisiera ir también, soy una aficionada a las espadas y según se los samuráis son grandes espadachines y quisiera comprobarlo- dijo Samui alzando la mano y el rubio con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba accedió después de todo el nunca le negaría nada a sus chicas; no paso ni media hora cuando el grupo ya avanzaba a toda velocidad al país de Hierro montados sobre curiosos zorros negros de 3 colas que corrían a toda velocidad por el bosque alcanzo una aceleración que solo Gai o lee sin sus pesos adicionales lograrían –insisto porque viniste tu- pregunto Karin a la otra pelirroja que se les pego cuando salían de la aldea – quiero demostrarle a ese rubio que soy una gran ninja espadachín y que lo que dijo de mi carácter esta equivocado- fue la sencilla respuesta de Karui mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad –(pronto estaré ahí Neji)- pensaba el rubio recordando al Hyuuga y su anterior encuentro.

De regreso al país del hierro el viejo Moriya estaba cansado nunca espero que Kobu fuese a hacer algo como eso, de manera asombrosa el demonio se arranco la armadura arrojándola a una casa algo destruida que cedió bajo el colosal peso de los trozos de metal –quien dijo que esa era toda mi fuerza- dijo el demonio antes de arremeter con un poder y velocidades aun mayores, cada golpe sacudirá a Moriya hasta sus cimientos y hacia vibrar a Murasame con fuerza mientras las chispas volaban por todos lados con cada letal golpe de esa enorme espada, el viejo samurái se movía como podía eludiendo ahora los mortales ataques de Kobu quien de nuevo tenia esa espeluznante sonrisa en su cara –me pregunto si es verdad eso de que los samuráis siempre protegen a los débiles bueno…comprobémoslo- el demonio se giro a un pequeño grupo de heridos que trataban de alejarse mientras Kobu hinchaba su pecho –Hono (llamarada)- el fuego rojo como la sangre salió volando contra los heridos en un claro intento de matarles, sin perder tiempo el anciano Moriya se interpuso en el camino de las flamas lanzando un corte con su gran espada que dividía el fuego abrasador con dificultad mientras los heridos impresionados huían de la zona de la zona –eres un maldito tramposo- grito el anciano indignado a la nada ya que el demonio ya no estaba frente a el –no tienes idea de cuanto- dijo Kobu a su espalda mientras lanzaba el corte mortal, Moriya salió volando por el aire con un gran corte en su espalda que ahora sangraba profusamente y apenas se movía en un intento por incorporarse -(ese maldito casi corta mi espina)- pensaba el viejo samurái cuando el suelo retumbo, Kobu se lanzo en una embestida salvaje como un animal enfurecido y pateo al anciano en el estomago elevándolo en el aire y lanzo otro de sus poderes demoniacos – Kurushimeru (tormento) – dijo el demonio mientras sus ojos brillaban rojos y electricidad roja o algo semejante recorría el cuero de Moriya en el aire arrancándole desgarradores gritos solo para caer frente al demonio que sin piedad alguna lanzo otro corte al frente ahora desprendiéndole el brazo izquierdo y haciéndolo volar y caer al suelo desangrándose rápidamente presa de la mortal herida –jajajajajajajajaja- sus risas diabólicas eran mas que espeluznantes en ese momento ya que el mejor espadachín de todo el país del hierro había caído.

-OJISAN- grito Daisuke entrando en escena y saltando contra Kobu blandiendo su espada de practica en un intento por aplastar al demonio que solo sostuvo su ataque mientras el joven furioso encaraba al demonio –otro patético ningen- dijo el demonio justo antes de patearlo y arrojarlo hacia su abuelo que yacia herido y viendo a su nieto tratar de defenderle –yo te derrotare demonio- Daisuke cerro los ojos y empuño su espada con el filo apuntando al cielo mientras posaba el mango a un costado de su rostro, los ojos de Moriya reconocieron la postura –(no puede ser…eso solo se puede realizar con Murasame es imposible que el lo haga solo con esa espada común)- Daisuke avanzo dando un paso firme al frente y se lanzo entonces en un ataque mortal a una velocidad incluso superior a la de su abuelo para asombro del mismo Kobu, su espada pareció vibrar mientras la bajaba casi hasta su cadera por el costado izquierdo y la alzaba liberando el poderoso ataque – Josho (ascensión)- la espada se levanto y paso, un delgado corte plateado apareció en la zona y todo en un radio de 20 metros se dividió por la mitad antes de levarse al cielo con un estruendo demoledor cortándose mas y mas mientras su espada vibraba presa del impresionante poder rompiéndose por la presión misma del ataque, sus ojos llenos de sorpresa no daban crédito a nada -imposible- murmuro Moriya viendo como su nieto logro lo imposible el ataque mas poderoso de su familia realizado con una espada común, para desgracia de todos el demonio alcanzo a reaccionar a tiempo y salió de entre los escombros con poco menos que un corte muy leve en la mejilla –ese ataque había sido muy peligroso, es una pena que ya no vallas a poder hacerlo de nuevo- la punta de su espada atravesó la carne de Daisuke y lo arrojo al aire con una profusa hemorragia en el hombro cayendo a un lado de su abuelo; -ya tengo al feudal vámonos- dijo Neji apareciendo de pronto en el inconciente hombre en su hombro y desapareciendo a toda prisa mientras Kobu miraba a los samuráis derrotados –ya me voy pero no se detengan por mi adelante mueran desangrados jajajajajaja- y el demonio se fue corriendo a toda velocidad, Daisuke entonces sintió energía calida en su herida y vio a su herido abuelo sanándolo con una de las técnicas medicas de la familia, en menos de un minuto el hombro de Daisuke estaba sano y ahora mismo el viejo hombre tosía sangre mientras moría lentamente bajo los ojos lloros de su nieto –estoy…orgulloso de ti…lograste…lograste lo imposible mi muchacho…cof cof…toma…Murasame es tuya…ahora cof cof…ahora salva al feudal mi…mi muchacho- y sus ojos se cerraron mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo.  
>Las lágrimas de Daisuke cayeron sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su abuelo para enseguida levantarse y mirar al horizonte por donde huyeron Neji y Kobu; -por nuestro honor, y por ti abuelo prometo salvar al feudal o dejare de llamarme Daisuke Kojima y pobre de quien intente detenerme sea ninja, mercenario, enemigo o aliado- tomo uno de los trozos de su espada previamente rota y con decisión se realizo un corte en la mejilla quedando con una línea bajo el ojo derecho a modo de recordatorio de su promesa, n ese momento Daisuke salió a toda prisa tenia un par de criminales que matar y un feudal que salvar y nadie ni nada lo detendría.<p>

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen espero que el capitulo les gustara como vimos el cristalito va a comenzar a atacar lugares para debilitar al mundo ninja y su primer blanco el país del hierro, se ira a salvar el feudal?, ira a morir Neji y Kobu? Acaso el rubio llegara a la pelea contra esos dos y mas importante como ira a reaccionar Daisuke cuando sepa que Naruto conoce a Neji?<br>_oye te olvidate de una duda muy importante (el autor la mira con curiosidad)_  
><em>ira Karin a obtener lo que tanto quiere (las don esbozan sonrisas pervertidas y el autor tiene una gota en la nuca)<em>  
>supongo que eso también es una duda, pero bueno hay que esperar para saber que pasara porque la acción ha regresado al fic.<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal las habilidades de Daisuke


	104. C102: La mejor espada

Y aquí estoy con el nuevo episodio de este fic que aun sigue y sigue como el conejito energizer, pero bueno como siempre no divagare mucho ya que se que a ustedes les interesa mas el cap que lo que yo tengo que decir  
><em>eso es verdad les importa mas el capitulo ( sonriendo a sus palabras)<br>cierto a ellos dales acción y lemon y son felices (sonríe como la otra)  
><em>bueno dejando eso de lado pasare de una vez a los reviews

**Yue Namikaze**:eso mismo tenia en mente jeje  
><strong>terminex<strong>:no te apures por lo de la tardanza, en lo segund creo que le quedo claro que nadie toca a tus chicas , tercero pues tienes una linda familia...creo,Kobu merece morir y me pregunto de queblaran Sasuke y Neji en el infierno?, por cierto suerte con lo del sotano  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: si el que unomenos esperaba fue el blanco buena idea no?, y si Karui sufre ucho por lo de sus cositas  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:aun asi fue un muy buen comentario jejeje  
>y como los reviews se acabaron sigan con el nuevo capitulo<br>_disfrutenlo mucho (se inclinan respetuosamente)_

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 102: La mejor espada<strong>

El caos enfrente de ellos era mas que evidente en este momento, por todo lados hogares destruidos y lo peor manchas de sangre regadas por todos lados sin duda alguna muchas personas murieron el día anterior durante el ataque de akatsuki, sin perder el tiempo el grupo de konoha se fue directamente a la oficina principal apara entrevistarse con el feudal sin saber lo que ocurrió con el día anterior; lejos de ahí en medio del bosque un grupo de mercenarios y bandidos de poca monta caían sin vida alrededor de un furiosos Daisuke, su espada con restos de sangre hacia un surco en el suelo mientras avanzaba al último de sus enemigos que ahora mismo temblaba de miedo al ver a su muerte acercándosele a paso lento y seguro con una mirada llena de ira y deseos de venganza  
>-ahora dime lo que quiero saber y no sufrirás como tus compañeros- dijo el samurái mirando al hombre temblando de miedo al ver los cuerpos decapitados de sus antiguos compañeros del crimen<br>-no….no conozco a nadie como los que dices pero…pero se de unos tipos en un pueblo cercano dicen que secuestraron a alguien muy importante y que esperan instrucciones de que hacer con el es todo lo que se lo juro- el pobre hombre estaba al borde del colapso por lo mismo Daisuke no dudo de sus palabras sabiendo que este era hasta ahora el único indicio real que consiguió  
>-gracias- sin decir mas envaino su arma y se dio la vuelta listo para marcharse y dejar al tipo con vida tal y como dijo.<p>

El bandido viendo una oportunidad se levanto como pudo empuñando un kunai y lanzándose al ataque, salto sobre Daisuke quien con calma eludió su ataque mientras desenfundaba su espada a gran velocidad, los ojos del bandido se abrieron como platos cuando sintió el frío metal hundiéndose en su pecho –te iba a dejar vivir pero ve que no tienes honor y por ello morirás- hundió un mas su espada hasta atravesarlo de lado a lado y l saco de un solo movimiento precipitando la mortal hemorragia señal mas que clara d e su corazón cortado en dos; de regreso a la capital nuestros ninjas estaban ahora frente al general de las fuerza de seguridad de la mansión del feudal que les comentaba del ataque y del posterior secuestro de su amado líder a manos de un sujeto de ojos perlados de inmediato el rubio supo de quien se trataba, agradeciendo la información el grupo salió a las calles listos para partir en la búsqueda del desertor y de su victima de secuestro aunque no tenían la menor idea de donde empezar a buscar; Karin cerro los ojos concentrándose y llamando la atención del los otros 3 que la miraban con mucha curiosidad hasta que los abrió y señalo una dirección  
>-por allá se sientes dos chakras poderosos que se fueron alejando el rastro no es muy fuerte pero recuerdo como se sentía el chakra de ese Hyuuga desde los exámenes chunin y si no me equivoco podemos seguirlo no creo que estén muy lejos- declaro ella para enseguida acomodar sus anteojos mientras la miraban con una gran sonrisa su capacidad de rastreo era por demás admirable<br>-genial, eres grandiosa krin_chan no sabia que podrías rastrear de esa manera a tanto tiempo del incidente- dijo el rubio a la pelirroja que coquetamente le sonrió y se le acerco para deslizar uno de sus dedos en el pecho del Ishura  
>-y no tienes idea de que mas puedo hacer Naruto_kun- hablo coquetamente para después guiñare un ojos y el rubio sonrió esta chica era en actitud muy parecida a cierta gata de dos colas, el momento fue roto por una seria Samui que sugería partir de una buena vez aunque si e preguntaban a la pelirroja solo lo dijo por estar celosa.<p>

El grupo corrió a toda prisa en la dirección que la pelirroja señalaba avanzando ella al frente mientras el rubio ya pensaba en su oponente desertor –(la ultima vez que luche con Neji sentí algo raro en el, que crees que sea Kurayami_chan)- interrogo el rubio a su arma de cabello blancoso mientras avanzaba tras la pelirroja originaria de Kusa –_no estoy segura Naruto_sama pero lo que sea parece estar todo el tiempo en el sin importar lo que hag donde valla_- dijo ella en respuesta dejando al rubio aun mas intrigado por lo que suponía pasaba con el chico Hyuuga después de todo el nunca espero que se fuera a convertir en un desertor. Mientras tanto en l aldea de la hoja una apenada y nada convencida mujer de ojos rojos estaba atrincherada en un arbusto esperando la indicación, vio la mano de Anko tocar su cabello y esa fue la señal de pronto todo alrededor de Yugao se volvió una visión mas que clara de lo que el rubio hacia con Anko en las noches y de manera sorpresiva la imagen cambio reemplazando a la domadora de serpientes por ella misma, tan pronto su pequeña divagación acabo salió corriendo de ahí tras dar una excusa inverosímil, tan pronto se fue Kurenai salto y aterrizo a un lado de su amiga –no deberíamos hacer esto Anko y lo sabes- dijo indignada la ojiroja mientras su amiga sonreía de manera amplia y segura –oh vamos es divertido además conociendo a Yugao no aceptara que desea a Naruto_kun hasta que lo vea desnudo en su cama, solo estamos siendo buenas amigas y presionándola un poco para que abra su corazón y pueda sentir el amor que Naruto_kun nos brinda a todas- sus ojos brillantes llenos de dulzura y cariño asombraron a la pelinegra quizá lo que decía Anko era correcto y sus intenciones eran buenas para con su amiga –además me muero porque podamos estar las 3 juntas con el recibiendo su "gran" amor a la vez- una sonrisa pervertida adorno su rostro y Kurenai suspiro buenas intenciones o no Anko seguía siendo Anko.

En Kumo nuestro paciente y sereno Raikage avanzaba a por los pasillos del hospital con calma, hasta que la puerta del cuarto salió volando y entro furioso a interrogar al doctor en jefe -¡como esta mi hermano!- rugió mas que molesto asustando al pobre hombre que se alejo un par de pasos del temperamental hombre –Bee_sama estará bien Raikage_sama solo necesita algo de descanso eso es todo mañana mismo podrá salir de aquí (y yo no me expondré a sus rabietas de nuevo)- dijo y pensó el pobre hombre con una sonrisa forzada mientras los dos avanzaban a la habitación del mencionado hermano menor que para sorpresa de ambos ahora mismo estaba de pie colocándose su equipo y ropa tradicional –espere Bee_sama no puede irse aun- dijo el medico tratando de detenerle pero no funcionaba el rostro duro y serio del otrora Jinchuriki daba a entender que no pensaba detenerse –Bee- murmuro el Raikage mirando a su hermano como nunca espero verlo , sus ojos se cruzaron y a pesar de las gafas que usaba el líder de la nube pudo ver la tristeza en los ojos de su hermano –debo entrenar si quiero salvar al Hachibi- dijo calmadamente dejando a ambos hombres en total shock dada la falta de sus tan acostumbradas rimas –Bee ¿Qué diablos te pasa porque no dices esas estúpidas rimas?- interrogo el raikage logrando solo que su hermano lo viese de nuevo al rostro justo antes de hablar –no volveré ha hacerlas hasta que mi amigo sea libre- el rostro del raikage era un poema a la incredulidad mientras Bee salía por la ventana a toda prisa y rompiéndola de paso para ir a entrenar sus capacidades, el doctor miraba al raikage que poco a poco se recupero de su shock y esbozo una ligera sonrisa –nunca lo vi tan decidido, jeje si prometió eso en definitiva no quiero ser el que se meta en su camino- su sonrisa se volvió enorme y llena de orgullo al comprender que por primera vez en su vida su hermano tenia un objetivo por el que estaba dispuesto a olvidar lo que mas amaba por un amigo -¡espérame Bee que yo entrenare contigo!- y el raikage a toda prisa salió…por el muro dejando un boquete enorme mientras el pobre doctor tenia una gran gota en su nuca –pero si la ventana ya estaba abierta- murmuro a la nada mientras suspiraba, de nuevo iba a necesitar a un contratista para arreglar esos daños.

El grupo de ninjas avanzaba a toda prisa acercándose a un poblado viejo y algo olvidado, hacia años atrás una enfermedad barrio con todos los habitantes y por ello mismo ahora era poco menos que un escondite de ladrones y criminales, aunque en este momento lo que llamaba su atención era los sonidos de la batalla que sin duda estaba por cruzarse en su camino saltaron a un claro donde se sorprendieron de ver a un sujeto de ropas típicas de la capital del país luchando contra un sujeto de cabello verde oscuro que portaba una enorme hacha, fue una lucha simple y sin problemas cuando el chico de la cola de caballo giro y clavo su espada con mucha facilidad en la espalda del atacante mandándolo al otro mundo, -¿Qué es lo que quieren aquí?- dijo Daisuke dándose la vuelta poco a poco y encarando al grupo que ahora mismo estaba a su espalda –ustedes pueden brindarme información sobre ese par de criminales- dijo el samurái mirando fijamente al rubio mas que nada porque cargaba una katana lo que indicaba que sin duda era un espadachín –supongo que te refieres a Neji y su compañero- respondió el rubio como si fuese lo mas común del mundo logrando una gran reacción en Daisuke -¡los conoces ¡ dime donde están ahora mismo o prepárate para pelear!- murasame fue colocada frente al samurái en pose de combate mientras el rubio parpadeaba un par de veces.  
>-y porque lucharía contigo que conozca a Neji no significa que sea su compañero, soy de Konoha la aldea de la que deserto- dijo el rubio mientras Daisuke permanecía en su misma posición<br>-eso no me importa tu estas en el camino de mi juramento si no me ayudas entonces solo estorbas y eso te vuelve mi enemigo- sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor un dolor que era mas que palpable para el rubio aunque no así para cierta pelirroja de piel morena  
>-¡cierra la boca tonto esa espada no te da derecho a gritarnos!- dijo Karui dando un paso al frente desenfundando su propia arma y dejándose guiar por su carácter como siempre, - voy a darte una lección de buenos modales malcriado-<p>

Y la chica de Kumo se lanzo al ataque pese a la petición del rubio de que se detuviera, su espada se acerco a toda velocidad hacia Daisuke que con facilidad bloqueo el corte mientras arremetía con un giro y un corte horizontal que lograba arañar la espalda de Karui que se alejo con el escozor en su espalda –eres pésima en esto con razón eres ninja ustedes carecen de honor y atacan por la espalda, alguien con tu patética habilidad no me ganara nunca- el rubio trago saliva, Karin silbo ante sus palabras y Samui solo negó los tres sabían muy bien lo que estaba punto de pasar -¡ME LLAMASTE PATETICA!- y corrió presa de su ira contra el mencionado samurái que bloqueo una serie de poderoso golpes fuera de control , si bien eran fuertes carecían de orden por completo, Karui comprendió entonces que la habilidad de su oponente era mejor que la suya y recurrió como buena ninja a un truco, las bolas de humo detonaron y Daisuke quedo cubierto por el mismo –lo sostengo son cobardes sin honor- dijo el samurái desde el humo mientras el sonido de las espadas al chocar resonaban con fuerza mientras Karui trataba por todos los medios de herirle –kami shito (hoja de dios)- murmuro Daisuke justo antes de que todo el humo se cortara por la mitad mientras su espada caía al suelo dejando un bue surco y Karui bloqueando con su espada salía volando hasta golpear un árbol y el chico de cola de caballo atacaba de frente –muere ninja- su espada se movió a toda prisa y la sangre tiño de rojo el suelo.

En la oscura guarida de Akatsuki Sanada estaba mas que aburrido moviéndose de un lado a otro en busca de algo que hacer después de todo el estar quieto en un lugar no es algo que se le de mucho, -ya me harte voy a salir a matar a unas cuantas personas nos vemos Madara- y salió de la base mientras el enmascarado lo miraba alejándose a decir verdad ese hombre si bien era poderoso su actitud dejaba mucho que desear a veces, abajo en su recinto nuestro curioso cristal estaba rodeado de energía oscura mientras parecía concentrarse en algo –**los encontré jajajajajaja**- sus risas resonaron con fuerza al hallar aquello que con tanto ahincó buscaba eso solo podía augurar problemas para las naciones elementales; mientras tanto en una vieja mansión abandonada nuestra dudosa y pensativa súcubo de cabello verde tomaba un baño de tina pensando una y otra vez en nuestro ninja rubio que simplemente no podía salir de sus pensamientos y menos de su corazón por mas que ella tratase de negarlo –ya vas a reconocer que sientes algo por el hermana- dijo Lilith desde la puerta mientras Morrigan se limitaba a ignorarla después de todo lo ultimo que necesitaba era ser molestada por su hermana menor aunque fuese parte de ella algún día –apuesto a que te encantaría que el estuviera junto a ti en este momento abrazándote con sus brazos y apretándote contra el mientras talla tu espalda suavemente- Lilith se perdió en su propia fantasía mientras Morrigan se ponía algo roja y esbozaba una sonrisa bastante lujuriosa imaginándose otras cosas que podría hacer con el rubio en esa tina –oh Naruto_kun bésame de nuevo como en el bosque- murmuro la pelilia dándose cuenta muy tarde de su pequeño lapsus, su hermana mayor se levanto del agua dejando ver su mas que envidiable anatomía mientras murciélagos negros la cubrían reapareciendo su ropa –tu te atreviste a besar a mi Naruto_kun sin mi permiso- rugio furiosa antes de comenzar a perseguir a Lilith por todos lados olvidándose por completo de eso de "mi Naruto_kun" al menos por ahora.

Los ojos de las chicas estaban abiertos mientras la espada de Daisuke era sostenida por la mano desnuda del rubio, la sangre roja y tibia goteaba de su palma herida, los ojos iracundos de Daisuke se cruzaron con los serenos ojos del rubio mientras una sonrisa mas que intimidante se dibujaba en la cara del ojiazul –si quieres pelear pelea conmigo samurái- y aventó la espada mientras Daisuke saltaba lejos del rubio a la espera de algún ataque tradicional de un ninja fuese jutsu o trampa –adelante ninja muéstrame que tal eres en combate- fue la respuesta simple del samurái mientras Karui se levantaba indignada por la intromisión del rubio que solo le lanzo una mirada por sobre su hombro –no iba a permitir que te lastimara Karui_chan, anda ve con las chicas mientras el y yo "jugamos" un poco- la sonrisa y el porte sereno del rubio lograron enrojecer un poco a la chica que a regañadientes regreso con las otras dos que la miraban una serena y con una muy ligera sonrisa y la otra con un aire de superioridad y burla –si que le gusta las pelirrojas a Naruto_kun pero aun así no tienes lo necesario para superarme- y mientras lo decía Karin apretaba sus brazo por debajo de sus pechos realzándolo un poco mientras Karui molesta y deprimida volteaba a otro lado y Samui suspiraba si su amiga se unía a la familia iba a ser mucho mas complicado evitar daños a la residencia Ishura pero bueno de eso se encargaba Guren.

-sore o eikyu ni kaba…Kurayami (cúbrelo para siempre…oscuridad)- y la espada fue desenfundada bajo las miradas intrigadas de quienes nunca la habían visto a decir verdad la persona que mejor describió lo que pasaba fue Karui -¿Qué diablos es eso?- pregunto al aire mientras las sombras se disipaban revelando la espada del rubio en todo su esplendor, por su parte Daisuke lo miraba con duda nunca vio o escucho de una arma semejante pero eso poco importaba al menos por ahora lo único que estaba en su mente era luchar por conseguir información y si el rubio la tenia el se la sacaría, -no se que clase de arma sea esa pero nunca vencerá a Murasame- levanto su katana brillante mientras el rubio lo imitaba en este momento decir cualquier cosa estaría de mas, ninguno se movió y se miraron fijamente esperando a que alguno de ellos realizara el primer movimiento, la tensión en el aire casi podía cortarse con un cuchillo mientras un pajarillo cantaba en el fondo, el ave voló y la rama crujió mientras ambos peleadores reaccionaban, se lanzaron uno contra el otro a una velocidad asombrosa y ambas espadas fueron al frente, resonaron con una fuerza atronadora mientras chispas volaban por el aire y ambos se trenzaban en un choque de fuerza, eran el objeto inamovible contra el objeto indetenible, sus espadas se empujaban una contra la otra mientras luchaban por ganar esta lucha de fuerza, finalmente ambos saltaron alejándose uno del otro, en sus rostros una delgada sonrisa apareció mientras corrían de nuevo uno contra el otro.

La espada de Daisuke avanzo en un corte horizontal y Kurayami lo bloqueo con facilidad mientras el rubio daba un giro sobre si mismo y lanzaba su propio ataque, el logro agacharse y eludir la estocada mientras lanzaba su propia espada al frente en un intento de atravesar al rubio por el torso, de nuevo dio una vuelta y estaa vez fue Kurayami quien se dejo caer sobre el quien bloqueo usando su espada como escudo para alearse un par de metros y saltar y dejarse caer, la gravedad lo jalo con fuerza contra el suelo y su espada se precipito sobre el rubio que con facilidad solto un corte de Kurayami desviando el ataque mientras lanzaba un nuevo espadazo al frente, la ropa de Daisuke se rasgo mientras un corte largo y delgado aparecía en su costado izquierdo, -no esta mal lo esquivaste en el ultimo segundo- felicito Naruto al samurái mientras este miraba su pequeña herida –(es muy bueno no debo confiarme un par de cm mas a la izquierda y me atraviesa las costillas)- pensó el chico de cola de caballo mientras miraba al rubio frente a el que permanecía fijo y sin moverse sosteniendo su espada con una sola mano y el filo apuntándole a el; por su parte Karui estaba boquiabierta y con sus ojos al borde de salirse de sus orbitas ante lo que vio en menos de un segundo esos dos se lanzaron mas ataques letales de los que ella podría haber evitado –como es posible…como puede el ser capaz de algo así- murmuro la pelirroja en shock sin dejar de ver a los combatientes que de nuevo se lanzaban uno contra el otro, esta vez Naruto cargo al frente con Kurayami paralela al suelo lanzo la estocada con fuerza siendo desviada mientras Murasame se movía a toda prisa en un intento de decapitación que fracaso al agacharse el rubio que dejo ir otro corte esta eludido cuando Daisuke salto y giro en el aire dejando caer su espada Naruto lo eludió por muy poco saliendo solo con un corte en pecho nada grave claro esta –Naruto_kun es el mejor espadachín de Konoha ni yo puedo ganarle- declaro Samui dejando a Karui aun mas asombrada ya que ella nunca fue en verdad capaz de vencer a Samui a pesar de que poseían habilidades y fuerza semejantes.

Disuke observo al rubio y lo supo solo usando su espada no seria capaz de ganar este combate –eres un buen oponente pero es una pena que yo sea mejor- dijo seguro de su victoria mientras alistaba su ataque, cargo de frente a toda velocidad listo para dejar sentir su poder, se detuvo de pronto a poco menos de un metro del rubio mientras Murasame era elevada y casi parecía brillar por el chakra azulado que la cubrió solo un segundo antes de que soltase su golpe – kami shito (hoja de dios)- la espada de Daisuke cayo de golpe y pudieron al fin ver el ataque, a su alrededor el viento pareció viciarse mientras una onda de corte dividía todo a su paso mientras el rubio lzaba su espada en un intento por bloquear el golpe, resonó con fuerza mientras era empujado sobre el suelo dejando surcos por donde avanzaron sus pies al ser empujado hacia atrás, los ojos de Daisuke estaban llenos de confianza –yo no continuaría si fuera tu, este golpe debe haber deñado mucho tu espada como la de esa chica- en ese momento las 3 mujeres voltearon a ver la espada de Karui que ciertamente tenia una grieta enorme sin duda otro golpe la habría roto –fue un buen golpe pero eso no romperá nunca a Kurayami- el rubio alzo la espada que brillo con el sol mostrando su hoja intacta mientras los ojos de Daisuke se llenaban de duda e intriga se suponía que no existía metal en este mundo que ese golpe no lograra dañar.

-¿Que clase de espada es esa?- pregunto el samurái confundido mientras la sonrisa de Naruto se tornaba orgullosa y segura –es la mejor del mundo- en su interior a aludida se sonrojaba ante las palabras de su portador después de todo los halagos de rubio siempre la hacían muy feliz; el rubio volvió a su posición de ataque y se lanzo al frente con decisión, Murasame bloqueo los 3 cortes con facilidad mientras Daisuke se cuestionaba si estaba listo para ese movimiento o si era oportuno usarlo la verdad no veía muchas opciones y tendría que emplearlo si deseaba ganar la lucha contra el Ishura – taiyo no ken (espada del sol)- alzo la espada que pareció absorber los rayos del sol justo antes de clavarla en el suelo, una inmensa burbuja brillante apareció inundando toda la zona obligando a las chicas a cerrar los ojos mientras el sonido abrasador del fuego y el arder del pasto inundaban el claro, tan pronto la luz se disipo las mujeres vieron en shock a Daisuke aun en esa misma posición mientras su espada despedía algo de humo en medio del claro ahora despojado de toda señal de vida y sin el rubio por ningún lado –le dije que se rindiera, pero aun así fue un gran oponente- dijo el samurái incorporándose mientras destrababa su arma del suelo bajo la mirada triste y desesperada de las chics que no veían al rubio por ningún lado, de pronto el suelo retumbo y crujiendo se despedazo mientras Naruto se alzaba de debajo de las rocas con su camisa reducida a jurones con restos de quemaduras en la tela –si no me cubro me cocinas- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba los retazos de la camisa y lo arrancaba dejando el torso al descubierto.

Los ojos e las chicas se clavaron en el rubio en especial los de Karin quien casi parecía babear ante la imagen frente a ella –Naruto_kun es un adonis- dijo añorante con corazones en sus ojos mientras admiraba al rubio en total trace claro no era la única que hacia eso en ese momento, Samui estaba algo sonrojada mirando detenidamente a Naruto como evaluando su cuerpo –(no me molestaría que me masajeara de nuevo como aquella vez)-pensó la rubia rememorando esa ocasión en que el ojiazul masajeo sus pechos en un deleite total para ella; por su parte Karui estaba embobada mirando al rubio mientras la brisa mecía su cabello y el sudor bajaba por su cuerpo decir que estaba enganchada era poco -anda dilo te sentirás mejor si admites que te encantaría que Naruto_kun te dejara jugar con su "espada" todas las noches- dijo Karin con una voz mas que sugerente haciendo a karui imaginarse cosas subidas de tono relacionadas con ella el rubio y un cuarto de hotel, -¡no digas estupideces pervertida!- ladro la irritada y sonrojada chica mientras Samui miraba de reojo a su compañera solo para hablar una vez mas – si Naruto_kun lo considera apropiado y tu lo deseas, serás bienvenida en la familia- la aludida no supo si alegrarse, apenarse o solo enojarse con lo que dijo la rubia mientras Karin de nuevo las ignoraba perdida en una fantasia relacionada con ella, el rubio, y un disfraz de gato…al parecer ella deseaba demostrar que no solo Shineko era una "gatita cariñosa". Lejos de ahí en su escondite nuestros secuestradores esperaban las indicaciones de Madara que no llegaban por lo que ahora mismo estaban muertos de aburrimiento Neji se entretenía leyendo un libro de esos de historias de héroes fantásticos que salvan aldeas en decadencia mientras que Kobu hacia una cosa se preguntaba si volvería a encontrarse con un samurái como aquel anciano, la verdad la batalla le gusto y deseaba conocer a alguien d su nivel o superior, pero claro nadie le dijo que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea porque se puede volver realidad y para el que eso ocurriera seria todo menos alegre.

El rubio de nuevo ataco sin esperar nada y se dejo ir contra Daisuke en una lluvia de espadazos directos que apenas lograba bloquear con Murasame era casi como si el rubio se estuviese moviendo mas rápido a cada segundo cosa que resultaba imposible o eso creía, la hoja del rubio brillo peligrosa mientras otro corte adornaba el pecho del samurái –arrggg- se quejo pero el rubio no se detuvo en vez de eso lanzo otro ataque que no pudo ser bloqueado y la línea roja adorno la pierna izquierda del chico de cola de caballo que solo atino a saltar alejándose de los embates del rubio de sonrisa espeluznante –que pasa no me digas que te da miedo enfrentarme eh- dijo desafiándolo y obteniendo lo que esperaba, el enojo cegó al samurái que se dejo ir con fuerza tratando de cortar al rubio en dos con un corte descendente que de nuevo desvió con facilidad esta vez dando el giro por completo quedando a la espalda de Daisuke y cortando con fuerza, no tenia intenciones de matarlo pero si de herirlo y lo consiguió desplomando al guerreo en el suelo con el largo corte en su espalda, -el enojo nubla la mente y no te deja pensar con claridad, si bien la ira puede ser un combustible poderoso también puede ser un gran error deberías tenar eso en cuenta no crees samurái-, Daisuke se levanto de golpe girando como un trompo mientras trataba de cortar al rubio que salto en el aire alejándose del ataque y aterrizo a una distancia por demás segura – esto se acaba aquí y ahora- dijo decidido el samurái mientras cargaba el ataque mas demoledor.

Abrió las piernas y adopto aquella postura como cuando encaro al demonio tengu, el rubio se mantuvo en guardia esperando el embate de Daisuke quien corrió a toda prisa contra el blandiendo la espada junto a su cadera deteniéndose de golpe a una distancia por demás cercana y lanzo el golpe ascendente – Josho (ascensión)- y la espada subió de golpe, el corte apareció en el suelo y todo al frente de Daisuke se elevo en el aire mientras era cortado por completo en dos, luego cientos sino miles de cortes mas aparecían haciendo picadillo todo frente a el, una línea de no menos de 10 metro se largo en forma de triangulo abriéndose mientras se alejaba de el era devastada sin parara y el rubio de manera asombrosa se mantenía en el aire moviendo a Kurayami a una velocidad increíble bloqueando cada uno de los golpes, finalmente el ataque acabo y el rubio cayo al suelo con poco menos que un corte ligero en un brazo mientras los ojos del samurái estaban abiertos como platos –eso fue asombroso si me he distraído un segundo me cortas en pedacitos- su sonrisa creció de nuevo mientras se lanzo contra Daisuke quien apenas logro reaccionar para interponer a Murasame en el camino del golpe que casi lo decapita, fue un golpe colosal que lo hizo retroceder mientras el rubio saltaba alejándose de el de nuevo y encarar al chico de cola de caballo con una sonrisa – bueno ya me mostraste de que es capaz tu espada es justo que yo haga lo mismo- y tomo su espada señalando al samurái.

-Dakukatto (oscuro corte)- y la hoja se volvió por completo negra mientras se lanzaba contra el samurái que alzo a Murasame listo para detener el golpe, fue demoledor mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores y los siguientes 4 lo fueron aun mas era casi como si fueses cerca de 5 golpes a la vez y eso no era nada bueno, se alejo como pudo del rubio esperando que la distancia le ayudara a idear el contra ataque pero no sirvió de mucho, Naruto lanzo el corte y la hoja negra como una cuchilla salió disparada contra Daisuke quien apenas logro interponer su espada logrando detener el poderoso embate del rubio quien sonreía mientras el chakra azul y la electricidad invadían su espada que pronto era por completo azul y zumbaba con fuerza – segundo ataque…Denki shito (espada eléctrica)- y se lanzo contra el samurái, el golpe fue brutal y el pudo sentir parte de la electricidad correr por su espada a su brazo produciendo un hormigueo horrible, los golpes siguieron sin detenerse y pronto Daisuke respiraba agitado y presa de un gran cansancio, por su parte el rubio miraba con admiración al chico del país del hierro –eso si es una espada cualquier otra ya se habría roto debes estar orgulloso de tenerla- su sonrisa honesta solo logro arrancar una sonrisa de resignación del samurái agotado –(no podre ganar abuelo pero por lo menos perderé con honor)- pensó resignado lanzándose en una última ofensiva, su espada se movió lo mas rápido que pudo mientras el rubio bloqueaba con facilidad sus ataques cada ves mas lentos y débiles, -(ahora)- pensó Naruto cuando vio su ventana, lanzo el golpe de frente y Murasame cayo, la espada salió de mano de Daisuke quedando enterrada a menos de un metro de ellos pero la Kurayami del rubio estaba con la punta de su filo en el cuello del samurái –felicidades…has ganado…adelante toma mi vida- cerro los ojos esperando la muerte inevitable pero nunca llego, cuando los abrió de nuevo Kurayami estaba enfundada y el rubio sostenía a Murasame dándosela con una gran sonrisa – no te matare, gane y con eso basta además si te mato con quien volveré a batirme en un duelo como este- la sonrisa del rubio se agrando mientras Daisuke lo imitaba tomando a Murasame y la guardaba quizá fue derrotado pero la lucha le sirvió para conocer un poco al rubio que tenia honor y era justo, quizá eso de que los guerreros se entienden mejor con los puños que con las palabras también se aplica a los espadachines.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen finalmente hemos visto que Murasame es una espada muy pero muy especial digo soportar el poder de Kurayami sin romperse le debe dar algún merito no? También vimos que Daisuke posee mas ataques que solo el que uso con Kobu y vimos un poco de los pensamientos de las chicas…si Karin es una pervertida y creo que eso nos agrada a todos jejeje y por si fuera poco Morrigan casi ha dado su brazo a torcer solo que Lilith la rego y ahora corre por su vida esperemos que no la mate<br>_no puede morir aun tiene que estar con el rubio (sosteniendo una pancarta que dice "salven a Lilith")  
>y que Morrigan reconozca lo que siente y se "someta" al rubio junto a su hermana (sostiene su propia pancarta que dice "que las súcubos se unan al clan Ishura")<br>_…creo que ustedes esta algo ansiosas por que ese momento llegue, pero bueno en el próximo capitulo habrá mucha mas acción lo garantizo

hsta la proxima  
>atte:Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto la pelea con daisuke?


	105. C103: Lucha por una promesa

Y hoy es jueves y aquí tienen otro capitulo lleno de acción y momentos intensos como los que tanto les gustan espero que encuentren este capitulo entretenido ya que yo me entretuve mucho haciéndolo  
><em>es cierto ni atención nos ponías (ofendida)<em>  
><em>no hasta que nos quietamos las…( le tapan la boca)<em>  
>este…mejor paso a los reviws antes de que algo mas se les salga jeje<p>

**Yue Namikaze**: ni yo lo habria podido decir mejor y no deseperes ya veras que pasa con el al final  
><strong>Nesumi19Oz<strong>:que bueno que te gusto la pelea y si esa parte fue bastante divertida jeje gracias por leer  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: tienes razon sin duda es una gran arma mira que soportar el poder de Kurayami y no romperse, estoy deacuerdo a la sucubo le hace falta sentir el gran "amor" del rubio y en repetidas ocaciones a como va esto  
>reviews respondidos por lo que podemos seguir con lo proximo<br>_diciertanse leyendo y disfruten de la accion (dicen adios con una sonrisa)_

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 103: Lucha por una promesa<strong>

Kobu y Neji aun permanecían en su escondite a la espera de indicaciones de parte de su líder enmascarado mientras que a una buena distancia y acercándose a toda velocidad el grupo del rubio se aproximaba a toda velocidad con el agregado de Daisuke; tras la lucha y su derrota el samurái ya mas calmado o cansado según se viera se puso mucho mas accesible a la hora de hablar y le conto al grupo de ninjas sobre su promesa a su abuelo recién fallecido por lo que al saber de las capacidades rastreadoras de Karin insistió en acompañarles para poder realizar su juramento y asegurar el descanso del alma del anciano Moriya, Naruto accedió de inmediato después de todo el sabia muy bien lo que era ver morir a alguien frente a ti sin poder hacer nada por ayudarle, el recuerdo del sonriente Okko se asomo en su cabeza haciéndolo sonreír con algo de melancolía al rememorar aquellos bellos días en su infancia, el grupo avanzo a toda prisa saltando de rama en rama mientras se acercaban a su blanco a toda velocidad -no están lejos llegaremos en menos de 10 minutos- dijo Karin al frente del grupo mientras el rubio y el samurái intercambiaban una mirada y asentían sus planes ya estaban establecidos y solo era cuestión de tiempo para llegar a la nueva batalla.

Mientras tanto en Iwa nuestro anciano y deprimido Tsuchikage revisaba las fotografías de su amada nieta cuando crecía a decir verdad en cuanto Kurotsuchi accedió a su pequeña broma deseo que Minato lo hubiese asesinado pero bueno eso no paso, sus ojos se cruzaron con una foto de una sonriente Kurotsuchi abrazando un oso de felpa que el le regalo en su cumpleaños numero 8, esa gran sonrisa y esos ojos alegres solo produjeron una reacción en viejo Onoki –mi pequeñaaaaaaaa- abrazo la foto y comenzó a llorar como loco mientras sus ninjas tenían sendas gotas en la nuca su líder siempre fue fuerte y duro y verlo llorar de esa manera era…decepcionante; por su parte en Konoha una aludida chica de cabello negro caminaba por las calles de la aldea acompañada por una seria y siempre educada Guren que platicaba con la chica de la roca sobre el rubio y como lo conoció claro que ella nunca espero que la usuaria de cristal hubiese sido su enemiga en algún momento pero ahora su lealtad y su corazón estaba por completo consagrado al rubio y al clan Ishura –cuando finalmente Naruto_sama te tome sabras muy bien que no dejaras nunca esta familia- lo dijo refiriéndose a la boda pero el hecho de que Kurotsuchi leyera los libros de Jiraiya la hizo imaginarse otra cosita poniéndose tan roja como un tomate –adios preciosa- dijo un tipo indeterminado dándole una nalgada a Guren…gran error –NADIE ME TOCA SOLO NARUTO_SAMA LO TIENE PERMITIDO- rugió furiosa para enseguida empotrar al sujeto a un muro atado en cadenas de cristal mientras colgaba a poco mas 6 metros del suelo y de cabeza, sus amigos salieron corriendo al ver a esa mujer perder el juicio, volvió a su seriedad acostumbrada y continuo caminando junto a Kurotsuchi quien por estar perdida en sus divagaciones no se dio cuenta de nada.

-alguien se acerca- dijo Neji con su byakugan activo mientras veía a la distancia las sombras avanzando hacia ellos a toda velocidad, el rostro de Kobu se ilumino quizá iba a tener la oportunidad de matar a alguien mas y tal vez comer un poco tenia hambre y no quería que el feudal se le fuera a antojar como un bocadillo, el dúo de secuestradores salió de su edificio abandonado a la espera del grupo de ninjas que salto de entre los arboles aterrizando frente a los akatsukis que ya los esperaban listos para todo  
>-<span>valla pero si es el chico de la espada rota…dime ningen tu abuelo ya se murió o aun agoniza<span>- dijo Kobu con crueldad y burla en su voz tensando los músculos de Daisuke quien lo miraba con deseos de despedazarlo  
>-Neji ríndete y quizá no tengamos que matarte- hablo el rubio atrayendo la atención de todo mundo a el mientras Kobu alzaba una se sus cejas no sabia quien era el peri su chakra se sentía bastante grande<br>-no Naruto; tengo una misión y moriré por cumplirla- dijo el Hyuuga haciendo que el tengu mirase al rubio con deseos de combatir después de todo por lo que había escuchado era un rival formidable, entonces noto a Karui y compañía  
>-<span>jajajaja muchas gracias rubio, después de todo me trajiste hermosas mujeres para que sean mis esclavas<span>- dijo el demonio mirando con ojos nada santos a las tres chicas mientras Karui se tragaba el coraje sabiendo que contra el no podría hacer nada.

-¡Daisuke!- grito el rubio y a toda velocidad desenfundo a Murasame y se lanzo contra el tengu quien solo blandió esa enorme arma suya a modo de bloqueo mientras el rubio encaraba a Neji quien de nuevo estaba en su pose clásica de taijutsu –la ultima vez te di una paliza esta vez no será diferente- y Naruto corrió contra el Hyuuga que ya lo esperaba para comenzar el combate, un par de golpes del opjoperla al frente fueron bloqueados con maestría mientras el rubio conectaba un gancho a su quijada desprendiéndolo del suelo solo para girar sobre si mismo y conectar con el talón las costillas del Hyuuga que salió disparado hacia un lado; las chicas miraron el combate a la espera de su oportunidad en cuanto fuese posible ellas irían por el feudal y lo sacarían de ahí a toda prisa, -jajajaja bien humano testa espada es mejor que la otra pero eso no significa que este sea todo mi poder- y el demonio tengu se concentro liberando su maligna energía.  
>la lucha del rubio y Neji se detuvo cuando el poder de Kobu se incremento y sus dimensiones cambiaron, su estatura aumento considerablemente mientras su aspecto humano se distorsionaba, de sus dedos largas uñas como garras aparecieron y en sus hombros los huesos sobresalieron a modo de cuernos pequeños mientras los huesos de su columna se volvían mas que visibles bajo su piel, sus ojos se tornaron por completo rojos y su boca creció aun mas ahora era un verdadero demonio salido de lo mas profundo del makai –<span>ahora que inicie la lucha<span>- dijo desafiante mientras saliva escurría de su boca entreabierta y empuñando esa enorme arma atacaba a Daisuke, Murasame se movió y bloqueo el golpe resintiendo el impacto y siendo empujado un poco hacia atrás por la enorme fuerza de demonio la velocidad de Kobu también cambio ahora se movía mucho mas rápido que antes y pronto estaba a la espalda del samurái, sus dedos como garras ascendieron cortando su ropa y desgarrando la carne mientras Daisuke gritaba de dolor al sentir semejante herida en su espalda, cayo al suelo y trato de levantarse pero Kobu no le dio tiempo de nada pisoteo con fuerza su espalda tratando de romperla aplastándolo contra el suelo –quédate ahí que es donde los humanos deben estar a los pies de un Tengu jajajajajaja- su risa diabólica resonaba con fuerza helando la sangre de las kunoichis presentes que ahora no sabían si debían o no ayudar al samurái, Naruto salto en el aire fuera de la patada cargada de chakra de Neji y tras aterrizar se lanzo contra el Hyuuga trenzándose ambos al chocar manos y apretarlas empujándose uno contra el otro, de reojo miraba la pelea de Daisuke que ahora mismo estaba bajo la opresión de Kobu.

-levántate Daisuke, muéstrales que tu abuelo no entreno a un fracasado, muéstrales lo que puedes hacer, hazlo por tu juramento, por tu honor, y por tu abuelo- dijo el rubio mientras atraía al Hyuuga hacia el y le daba un codazo al rostro para enseguida arrojarlo a la distancia tras jalar de su brazo; -(tiene razón no puedo perder así… abuelo dame algo de tu fuerza)- pensó el chico recordando a su otrora fallecido mentor y familiar logrando incorporarse despacio aun con el pie de Kobu en su espalda –quédate abajo- dijo molesto el tengu empujando su pie contra el samurái que sacando fuerzas de su espíritu logro enderezarse poco a poco bajo la mirada molesta y sorprendida del demonio –yo….no perderé así- dijo molesto el chico de cola de caballo levantándose lo mas que pudo para salir de la opresión y lanzar un corte con Murasame, Kobu salto para eludirle con gran agilidad pero aun así acabo con un gran corte en el pecho –basura… Hono (llamarada) – el pecho se hincho y de su boca escapo una columna de fuego rojo aun mas grande y poderosa que las anteriores que rodeaba a Daisuke amenazando su vida – kami shito (hoja de dios)- y el poderoso corte logro dividir las flamas de Kobu lo suficiente como para que Daisuke corriera por el espacio y lanzara el corte letal, el demonio no pudo eludirlo y la espada dio de lleno contra su rostro.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar específicamente en cierta mansión olvidada en medio del bosque un par de hermanas súcubo estaban sentadas teniendo una relajada conversación…claro sin tomar en cuenta el vendaje en la cabeza de la pelilila por su pequeño accidente oral de la vez pasada –entonces hermana lo admitirás- dijo juguetona mientras Morrigan simplemente desviaba la cara y el suave color rojo adornaba sus mejillas –no se porque te resistes, mírame a mi yo acepto que el me gusta es mas creo que hasta estoy enamorada de Naruto_kun- los ojos de Morrigan se abrieron como platos y miro fijamente a su hermana menor por lo que dijo, una súcubo enamorada no era posible o bueno no frecuente ya que eso implicaba muchas cosas lagunas de ellas relacionadas con una total obediencia y sumisión –no me veas así que estoy segura a ti te pasa lo mismo- dijo con una mirada astuta mientras Morrigan se levantaba de golpe de su asiento -¡no es verdad no estoy enamorada de el!- dijo molesta y caminando a la ventana rota por la que el bosque se podía apreciar en toda su grandeza –que te asusta, que te rechace, mírame yo me he mostrado como soy ante el y no me ha rechazado es mas dice que así soy mas bonita… te quiero Morrigan eres mi hermana después de todo y no quiero que sufras, dime recuerdas la historia de Vena- dijo la pelilila haciendo a su hermana peliverde rememorar aquella vieja leyenda que decía que una súcubo de nombre Vena llego a enamorarse de un hombre pero el temor de ser rechazada la hizo temer el confesarse hasta que lo vio contraer matrimonio con otra mujer, su corazón se rompió y paso el resto de sus días vagando con el dolor eterno en su pecho un dolor que no la mataba pero tampoco la dejaba vivir, sus miedos la condenaron a vivir sin aquel que logro despertar su corazón, y por como veía Lilith Morrigan estaba recorriendo el mismo camino –mira hermana se que le gustas y si le das una oportunidad se que podríamos ser muy felices, no se si lo sepas pero el tiene que vivir con un harem por cosas de su aldea, te lo imaginas seriamos parte de una gran familia y ya no tendríamos que estar solas, solo tienes que admitirlo- entonces ninguna dijo nada mas por un buen rato mientras Lilith miraba fijamente a su hermana mayor que permanecía mirando fijamente por la ventana hasta que al fin abrió la boca -…me gusta,Naruto_kun me gusta mucho y creo…creo…que estoy enamorada- dijo algo temerosa de su propia voz mientras Lilith saltaba por todos lados tras lograr arrancarle la confesión a su hermana mayor –si al fin lo aceptas ahora solo queda confesarte a el y todos podremos ser una gran familia feliz- sus ojos alegres de pronto se toparon con una sonrisa un tanto confiada y algo pervertida de parte de Morrigan que miraba a su hermana fijamente –que lo reconozca no significa que piense que el es digno de mi, para eso tendremos que luchar y si gana entonces significa que el es el hombre que he esperado toda mi vida solo entonces y no antes le diré lo que siento – si el siempre gran orgullo de Morrigan hablaba mientras Lilith corría como loca a su habitación y regresaba sosteniendo un conocido libro –siii Justo como en la pagina 87 del 4 volumen donde detrás de una lucha Naguto hace el amor con su oponente derrotada y ella confiesa su amor por el eso es lo que quieres verdad hermana- Morrigan tuvo una gota en su nuca al verla tan emocionada con esa idea mientras ojeaba el dichoso libro hasta que se detuvo casi al final y una gran sonrisa digna del mismo Jiraiya recorría su cara –ohh que maravilla apuesto a que nosotros tres podríamos hacer lo de la pagina 231 seria una maravillosa noche- puso el libro en sus manos donde se describía una ardiente noche de trió entre Naguto y las hermanas de ojos claros donde una poseía una anatomía semejante a la de cada una de las súcubo, Morrigan se sonrojo un poco pero aun así sonrió imaginándose algo así –bueno quizá podamos en el futuro pero cuando Naruto_kun y yo lo hagamos no te quiero de metiche Lilith- la chica gimoteo y comenzó entonces un pleito bastante infantil por el hecho de que su hermana quería acapararlo todo pero de nuevo Morrigan salió con una declaración definitiva y final –es obvio que lo hagamos a solas, después de todo yo me volveré la mujer mas importante de su harem no por nada soy la mas favorecida- y realizo una pose digna de cualquier modelo mientras en la mansión Ishura mas de una de las residentes se inundaba de deseos de matar a alguien desconocido.

De regreso a la zona de batalla Neji se levantaba del suelo despacio y sangrando de la boca ahora sin la presencia de uno de sus dientes que fue arrancado por el poderoso puñetazo del rubio, se reincorporo y lanzo varios kunai contra Naruto quien los bloqueo con facilidad y contraatacó con una lluvia de shurikens bloqueados por la defensa absoluta de Neji quien no se detenía sin importar cuanto tiempo pasaba, entonces de manera asombrosa en el interior el Hyuuga se levanto del suelo y su defensa se volvió una enorme esfera rodante de chakra que despedazaba todo a su paso haciendo que el rubio saltara para eludir el ataque –salta cuanto quieras Naruto pero cuando te atrape te destrozare- resonó la voz de Neji desde el interior del ataque mientras el rubio se quedaba quieto y el Hyuuga atacaba de frente -entonces solo debo atravesarte pelotita…Shoton: hasso koryu (elemento cristal: dragón destructor de cristal)- el reptil de cristal azulado se alzo poderoso destrozando el suelo mientras golpeaba a Neji con una fuerza 10 veces superior a la de un dragón de tierra, tan pronto fue golpeado la defensa del Hyuuga se desbarato mientras era arrastrado por el suelo dejando un enorme surco hasta despedazar parte del viejo edificio en el que se escondían hasta hacia un rato –(espero que el feudal no estuviera ahí)- pensó el rubio algo nervioso después de todo se dejo llevar y bien pudo haber asesinado al feudal sin querer.  
>Daisuke estaba incrédulo ante lo que veía su espada estaba siendo detenida por los colmillos de Kobu quien con gran facilidad apretaba la hoja mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro, levanto al samurái y lo arrojo lejos de el mientras su garra izquierda parecía brillar rojiza y peligrosamente –<span>ikari no gurippu (garra de furia)-<span> lanzo su garra al frente mientras corría contra el samurái que blandiendo a Murasame la interpuso en el camino del ataque, la garra de Kobu llego de frente y golpeo con una fuerza demoledora mientras todo el metal se calentaba hasta estar al rojo vivo,-AAAAAHHHHH- grito Daisuke mientras sus manos se quemaban por la empuñadura ardiente de su espada y la gran hoja de Kobu ascendió por el costado el corte en el hombro fue algo profundo y causo una considerable hemorragia mientras el samurái trataba de incorporarse –tienes talento samurái pero debes reconocer que no ganaras jajajajajaja- sus risas malévolas resonaban con fuerza mientras la kunoichis seguían en shock ante semejante demonio que ahora lucia casi invencible ante su oponente –tenemos que ayudar a Daisuke- dijo Samui mientras las otras dos asentían con algo de miedo porque si entraban en batalla era mas que obvio que una de ellas por lo menos moriría –(no puedo ganarle es demasiado poderoso y no tengo tanta experiencia)- pensó Daisuke algo abatido por su inminente derrota, el pecho de Kobu se hincho y de nuevo las flamas rojas hicieron acto de presencia, con la herida en su brazo y sus manos quemadas y ahora torpes Murasame no se pudo levantar para bloquear el ataque estaba perdido, fue cuando el colosal dragón de agua llego golpeando las flamas de demonio extinguiéndolas en el acto, los dos guerreros enfocaron al rubio que ahora mismo sostenía la mirada del Tengu –déjamelo a mi Daisuke tu rescata al feudal- dijo el rubio dando un paso al frente.

De entre los escombros un maltratado Neji se incorporo sangrando y con media ropa destrozada escupía sangre mientras trataba de sostenerse de pie, ese ataque fue devastador y casi lo mata, ahora mismo todos estaba pendientes de Kobu por lo que vio su oportunidad tomo una píldora de soldado y se adentro en lo que quedaba del escondite, reaccionaron tarde cuando el Hyuuga salió corriendo a toda prisa cargando al inconsciente feudal en su hombro –el cobarde esta huyendo- dijo Karui señalando al Hyuuga que corría lejos de ahí – ve por el feudal Daisuke- dijo el rubio como una orden mientras el samurái le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Kobu –hiciste una promesa por tu honor de que lo rescatarías, no dejes que el odio te gane no seas un tonto que persigue la venganza, honra tu clan y cumple con tu palabra demuestra que eres digno de portar a Murasame y ve por el feudal- dijo el rubio haciendo que el chico de cola de caballo lo mirase por un segundo la figura de Naruto fue reemplazada por la del viejo Moriya ante los ojos de Daisuke, sonrió un poco antes de asentir y salir corriendo detrás de Neji a toda velocidad –vallan con el chicas esta herido y quizá necesite apoyo- ninguna discutió su orden y corrieron tras Daisuke sabedoras de que el rubio lucharía con todo su poder y que ganaría o al menos duraría lo suficiente como para que ellas regresaran a apoyarle; con el samurái este corría a todo lo que podía dejando un rastro de sangre detrás de el mientras la sonrisa no desaparecía de su cara –(el es como tu abuelo, un gran guerrero honorable y digno del arma que porta cumpliré mi juramento y salvare al feudal…gracias por mostrarme el camino correcto Naruto)- apretó el paso mientras trataba de alcanzar a Neji.

El rubio ahora estaba a solas contra Kobu quien permanecía serio frente al rubio que no se movía ni un cm, -los ningen son todos iguales no saben contra quien están luchando jajajajajaja- dijo Kobu lleno de confianza y arrogancia mientras el rubio se desvanecía en un zumbido para reaparecer a su espalda –tu eres el que no lo sabe- el demonio se dio la vuelta en completo shock mientras el puño eléctrico del rubio conectaba un derechazo poderoso a su rostro haciéndolo volar por el aire, golpeo el suelo con dureza y rodo por el mismo para quedar de rodillas listo para luchar –voy a destrozarte- dijo furioso mientras blandía su espada y se lanzaba contra el rubio que lo dejo acercarse la velocidad de Kobu era increíble su hoja bajo con un poder asombroso cortando un poco la ropa del rubio que lo eludió con cierta dificultad no así el rodillazo a su espalda que remato el demonio con un izquierdoso con ese puño aun ardiendo quemando el costado del rubio que gritando de dolor salió volando hasta golpear el suelo , se levanto de inmediato y disparo un par de balas de aire que golpearon al demonio de lleno en el pecho sin moverlo de su lugar para asombro del rubio ya que esas con frecuencia lograban hasta cuartear un muro de roca –que refrescante brisa-dijo arrogante mientras otro de sus poderes demoniacos hacia acto de presencia – esto es un ataque ningen …akuma no ikki (soplo del diablo)- su pecho se inflo y escupió un torren de un candente viento mucho mas cálido que el del mismo desierto arrasando con todo a su paso y arrancando las hojas de los arboles mientras el rubio hacia todo lo que podía por no salir volando ante semejante ataque, se agacho para clavar sus dedos al suelo y sostenerse, el ataque se acabo y levanto la vista solo para ver la espada de Kobu caer contra su rostro, la hoja atravesó la carne y partió el cráneo de Naruto en dos y exploto en una colosal detonación que envolvió a Kobu y lo alzo en el aire y lo dejo caer contra el suelo aunque aterrizo sobre sus pies.

Kobu observo a la distancia como el rubio con algunos cortes de su ataque emergía del bosque con una expresión de seriedad total –si no me he reemplazado con ese clon explosivo ahora mismo estaría muerto- la sonrisa del demonio solo se acrecentó era un hecho el solo estuvo jugando con Daisuke hacia un rato y eso no era buena señal; Mientras con el equipo Karin guiaba al escuadrón contra Neji quien presa de sus propias heridas se desplomo en el suelo cuando los kunai se le dejaron caer, salto para eludirlos pero en su intento de salvarse perdió al feudal que ahora mismo estaba siendo recuperado por Karui y Samui mientras que Daisuke se interponía en su camino empuñando a Murasame con una sola mano –tu no te lo llevaras de nuevo, si lo intentas antes deberás pasar sobre mi- dijo el samurái con una gran determinación mientras kunais aparecían en las manos de Neji que los infundía de chakra como su fuese a realizar el juken entrando en una posición de ataque –no me devolverán por las buenas así que tendré que matarlos a todos- y el Hyuuga ataco, de inmediato la espada de Daisuke se movió a toda velocidad bloqueando el kunai de la mano izquierda mientras giraba y conectaba un codazo al pecho de Neji quien retrocedió un poco antes de arrojar su arma u hundirla en el brazo sano de Daisuke quien gimió de dolor ante la nueva herida muy cerca de su codo lo que lo limitaba de nuevo –te confiaste demasiado samurái- dijo el ojiperla mientras se alistaba para terminar con la lucha

El Hyuuga desertor se lanzo a rematar a Daisuke quien lo vio acercarse a toda velocidad, "lucha Daisuke" le pareció escuchar la voz de su abuelo en el viento y aguantando el dolor levanto a Murasame y bloqueo el ataque mientras blandía la espada de lado a lado deteniendo los embates del cansado Neji "solo espera tu oportunidad" de nuevo la voz de Moriya resonó en la cabeza del joven samurái quien siguió bloqueando ataques cada vez con mas dificultad cuando paso, movió su espada y detuvo un intento de apuñalarlo el Hyuuga quedo muy cerca y la abertura con todo y su byakugan activo estaba desprotegida, la estocada fue precisa y Neji solo pudo sentir la espada hundiéndose en su vientre –aaarggg- la sangre salió de su oca mientras la espada salía de su cuerpo y se diplomaba al suelo y el charco de sangre comenzaba a formarse –no presione el corte por lo que no es una herida mortal es solo incapacitarte, soy un samurái no un asesino a sangre fría y estoy seguro de que Naruto desea llevarte de regreso a su aldea para que te juzguen como el traidor que eres- dijo serio y cansado mientras el Hyuuga se retorcía en el suelo presa del dolor en su herida y Daisuke levantaba la vista estaba tan cansado y golpeado pero su juramento había sido cumplido "gran trabajo Daisuke" el chico sonrió y cerro los ojos sintiendo el viento rozando su cuerpo herido y dejo salir una lagrima –adiós abuelo- dijo el joven al espíritu de su abuelo que ahora descansaría en paz, el juramento de su nieto había sido cumplido y ahora era todo un samurái, -(me pregunto como le estará yendo a Naruto)- pensó el joven guerreo mientras todos lo sentían.

Los ojos de Kobu se abrieron de asombro cuando el rubio dejo salir todo su poder envolviéndose en un pilar de chakra azul y rojizo ascendiendo al cielo dejando sentir toda la fuerza que el rubio contenía en su interior –aquí voy Tengu- dijo el ojiazul antes de correr contra Kobu a toda velocidad, su espada se alzo y detuvo el puñetazo eléctrico con gran fuerza que lo movió un poco hacia atrás mientras el rubio giraba en el aire pasando sobre el demonio que solo lo vio caer a su espalda con gracia y su jutsu listo para detonar –Katon: karyuundan (elemento fuego : dragón de fuego)- el reptil llameante apareció de golpe y abrazo a Kobu quien grito de dolor mientras las flamas lo arrastraban lejos del rubio que cerraba la boca cortando el flujo de fuego, el demonio se alzo humeando un poco y con quemaduras en su espalda por el poderoso golpe -mi turno ningen… kurushimeru (tormento)- sus ojos resplandecieron malignos mientras una rara electricidad roja abrazaba al rubio que lanzo un grito desgarrador al sentir todo su cuerpo doler de manera punzante y aguda, Kobu se precipito contra el y lo sujeto de la cabeza alzándolo en el aire, apretó el puño tratando de aplastar al cráneo del rubio que aun gritaba de dolor atrapado en esa cruel tortura "usa el dolor vuélvelo tu fuerza hazlo o muérete mocoso" las palabras de Hanzo resonaron en la cabeza del rubio que cerrando la boca levanto sus manos y sujeto el brazo de Kobu –dos pueden jugar así…Raiton: hoden (elemento rayo : descarga)- las manos del rubio liberaron un torrente eléctrico en Kobu quien grito de dolor como el rubio soltándolo en el acto mientras su propio ataque se desvanecía, Naruto no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando lanzo otro ataque violento y poderoso –Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- y giro sobre si mismo volviéndose un tornado poderoso y furioso que golpeo de lleno a Kobu quien sin poder sostenerse fue elevado en el aire y arrojado a la atmosfera a no menos de 20 metros de altura, el tornado se detuvo y el rubio vio al demonio cayendo con su espada al frente listo para cortarlo en dos –Raiton: rairyuundan (elemento rayo: dragón eléctrico)- y de las manos del Ishura un gigantesco y poderoso dragón de electricidad pura se alzo con poder y brillo mientras Kobu solo pudo abrir los ojos en shock –(va a matarme)- pensó el demonio mientras el poderoso ataque lo golpeaba de frente brillando y rugiendo; a la distancia el grupo que regresaba al encuentro con el rubio con un feudal ya despierto y un Neji vendado y capturado vieron el colosal dragón eléctrico alzarse y detonar con un poder atronador mientras el sonido y la onda de choque los golpeaba obligándolos a cubrirse –Naruto_kun debe estar peleando enserio contra ese demonio- dijo Samui mientras Karui solo tenia un pensamiento en su cabeza –(que tan poderoso es ese rubio)- por su parte Daisuke miraba todo sin moverse admirado el poder de Naruto y esbozo una sonrisa de orgullo –eso si es poder ya veo porque no pude ganarle a Naruto aunque solo uso su espada si es capaz de algo así yo no le habría ganado de ningún modo-; de regreso a la zona de la lucha el rubio estaba respirando un poco agitado mientras el amasijo herido y sangrante de Kobu golpeaba el suelo con un impacto brutal, se levanto como pudo, su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de heridas, quemaduras y cortes mientras su curiosa sangre morada escapada de su ser –MALDITO NINGEN- grito furioso lanzándose contra el rubio en un intento por cortarlo en dos pero el rubio solo lo eludió y conecto un puñetazo eléctrico al centro de su espalda, el demonio trastabillo un poco antes de girarse contra el rubio que tenia esa macabra sonrisa en su cara mientras su brazo derecho estaba rodeado de chakra blancoso – si mal no recuerdo tu hablaste sobre esclavizar a mis chicas y eso merece un castigo…kaze no yaiba (espada de viento)- y se dejo ir a una velocidad superior y dejo caer su brazo como una espada, la sangre morada voló por todos lados –AAAAAAHHHHHHH- grito de dolor Kobu mientras su brazo Izquierdo era desprendido de su cuerpo y salía volando hasta caer mientras el retrocedía sangrando profusamente de su herida mortal.

Fue en ese momento que el apoyo llego quedando en shock ante semejante destrucción y ante la herida mortal del demonio que simplemente miraba su situación con total odio y terror de lo que estaba por suceder, vio su única oportunidad de salvarse y la uso, sus flamas rojas aparecieron y se precipitaron contra Karin quien las vio venir y no atino a reaccionar a tiempo mientras el rubio aparecía frente a ella y con ambas manos usaba un gran disco de agua para salvar su vida , el agua giro furiosa extinguiendo las flamas -malnacido- mascullo el rubio al demonio que se desvaneció en el aire huyendo como todo un cobarde –estas bien Karin_chan- dijo el rubio mirando a la pelirroja de lentes que solo asentía admirada por la dedicación casi suicida del rubio de procurarles seguridad a todas ellas sin importarle la de el mismo, -lo siento Daisuke seme fue pero la próxima vez lo acabare lo prometo- dijo el rubio mientras la energía roja aparecía curando sus heridas frente a los ojos de todo mundo, tras una felicitación del feudal y un breve relato de la lucha con Neji el rubio se centro en el Hyuuga que lo miraba molesto y lleno de odio –aun lo siento, mejor investigo- y todo mundo se sumió en la oscuridad, pronto estaban en el abismo oscuro y el rubio los guiaba a los recuerdos de Neji hasta ese momento en que el Hyuuga estaba frente a ese raro cristal hasta ahí nada parecía demasiado extraño, entonces Madara apareció y todo se detuvo fue cuando Naruto lo sintió con mucha mayor fuerza –ese maldito- dijo molesto mientras presionaba con su chakra sobre la oscuridad bajo la atenta y callada presencia de los demás de pronto un raro símbolo apareció, era el sharingan grabado en la mente de Neji –un poco mas solo eso- en el exterior el Hyuuga se retorcía de dolor mientras sus ojos cambiaban tomando la forma del infame doujutsu, se rompió.

Lejos de ahí Madara estaba aun en su guarida cuando logro percibir la fisura en el sello que coloco en el Hyuuga –parece que mi sello de control fue roto bueno mejor me deshago de ese estorbo antes de que hable de mas-, en el claro el Hyuuga estaba llorando de arrepentimiento mientras suplicaba el perdón del rubio, el nunca pensó en traicionar a Konoha solo quería encontrar la guarida de akatsuki y guiar a los ninjas de la aldea a ella pero ese enmascarado lo atrapo y le puso un sello directo en la mente para controlarlo y no pudo hacer nada mas, todo el tiempo estuvo consiente pero no era capaz de detenerse o decir no era poco menos que una marioneta; todo mundo en especial Daisuke estaban molestos como podía alguien hacerle eso a una persona que clase de monstruo sin honor haría algo semejante, -Naruto debes tener cuidado, Minato esta con ellos, también hay un tipo de ojos con anillos no se de que es capaz pero su chakra es inmenso creo que tanto como el tuyo sino mas y eso no es lo peor su líder…su líder es- y paso el cuerpo de Neji grito de dolor mientras su chakra quemaba su cuerpo y un sello parecido al del pájaro enjaulado aparecía en su frente –AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- el Hyuuga se retorcía y gritaba pese a los intentos de todos por calmarlo –AAAAAHHHHHHHH NOOOO MAS NO MAS AAAAAHHHHHHHH- grito de dolor el Hyuuga cuando al fin se detuvo y se quedo quieto, su corazón reventó y la vida poco a poco dejaba su cuerpo –Naruto… diles… diles que lo siento y…cuida de…Tenten-y la vida abandono al Hyuuga que al final solo pudo pensar en una sola cosa la chica por la que alguna vez sintió algo al final Neji Hyuuga murió sin poder revelar lo mas importante.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí esta el nuevo capitulo que tal parece que Morrigan ya dio su bracito a torcer y que onda con Lilith y su afición por el icha icha jeje adema del sentimental de Onoki pobrecito extraña mucho a su nieta y si vimos a Guren mostrando su "lindo carácter" cuando alguien que no es Naruto la toca…asusta no creen y que tal quedaron las batallas, miren que es una gallina Kobu no creen y también vimos al rubio poniéndose algo serio y nos enteramos de un gran secreto en torno a Neji lo esperaban? Y ahora solo nos resta esperar para ver si Kobu muere desangrado además Sanada no ha aparecido y eso no puede ser nada bueno<br>_es cierto ese loco de seguro trama algo (con pose pensativa )_  
><em>esto huele a que se acerca una masacre (la otra la mira asintiendo a sus palabras)<em>  
>habrá que esperar para ver que pasa no creen<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: Morrigan deberia compartir a Naruto con Lilith en su primera vez juntos?


	106. C104: Un monstruo desatado

Hola a todos los que leen el fic hoy es viernes y toca el ultimo capitulo de esta mi semana de regreso y créanme deje algo de lo mejor para el final ya que al fin sabremos donde rayos anda metido Sanada y que anda haciendo no diré mas porque seria arruinar el capitulo asique mejor voy con los reviews

**Yue Namikaze**:sabes ese es un muy buenargumento y la verdad a mas de uno se le antoja ver algo asi creo yo jejeje  
><strong>Apredeitor<strong>:despues de este cap veras que sanada ya no esta burrido y para Kobu ya le tengo algo planeado no te apures  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:tu lo has dicho ya morira mas adelante jajajaja, y si neji no alcanzo a redimirse y si yo tambien pienso igual con las sucubos y en ese orden si pasa al revers capaz que Morrigan mata a Lilith y luego a mi por escribirlo  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:es verdad debio morirse un par d elinesa despues no en ese momento aunque tenten fue lo ultimo en lo que penso creo que si la queria  
>bueno ya respiodi los reviews asique solo me resta decir...<br>_deja de hablara que todos quieren leer (empujando al autor a un lado)  
>es cierto no distraigas (sentándose a un lado de la otra)<br>_mejor lean esto de una vez (negando su suerte)

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 104: Un monstruo desatado<strong>

En la guarida subterránea de Akatsuki Madara recibía instrucciones de "labios" del cristal parlante que ahora mismo lo estaba enviando a la búsqueda de Sanada quien se escabullo fuera de la base en busca de algo de diversión ya que en sus propias palabras "ese lugar era aburrido como el desierto" por ello mismo ahora Madara estaba saliendo de la base preguntándose donde rayos estaría el aludido, a lo lejos un colosal tornado se dejo ver llamando la atención del Uchiha enmascarado –supongo que ya lo halle- murmuro mientras se desvanecía en ese peculiar sunshin suyo; apareció en lo que alguna vez fue el campamento de mercenarios los cuales ahora mismo yacían regados por todos lados sin vida y mutilados de manera cruel y sangrienta al centro de semejante orgia de muerte el sonriente Sanada descansaba comiendo un bocado de lo que parecía ser una pierna de pollo asada cuando sintió la mirada de Madara –hola Uchiha quieres un poco esta muy bueno pero estos bastardos no querían compartir así que tuve que deshacerme de ellos jeje- se rio de sus propias acciones mientras Madara solo negaba un poco este tipo si que era un peligro miren que asesinar a mas de 15 tipos solo por un poco de pollo –eso no importa ven conmigo que hay una misión para ti- de inmediato una sonrisa homicida adorno el rostro del tipo mientras arrojaba el hueso de pollo lejos de el y seguía bastante contento a Madara, por fin iba a tener algo de acción.

De regreso con el rubio este estaba ahora mismo frente al cuerpo sin vida de Neji maldiciendo al Uchiha enmascarado por su cruel manipulación del mismo, la verdad Naruto ya suponía algo así pero nunca pensó que llegara al punto de obligar al cuerpo a ignorar su propia conciencia eso era una abominación, -lo llevare a Konoha merece un entierro después de todo- murmuro el Ishura para depositar el cuerpo sin vida de Neji en un pergamino antes de colocarlo entre su ropa –lo siento Naruto pero si te sirve el nunca fue quien acataba esas ordenes y siempre estuvo de tu lado – dijo Daisuke a espaldas del rubio que solo esbozo una sonrisa algo tenue mientras emprendían la marcha de nuevo hacia la capital para regresar el pobre feudal a su casa y salir de este embrollo; lejos de ahí un herido y medio muerto Tengu se dejaba caer en la profundidad de una cueva mientras su sangre aun emanaba de su brazo mutilado –maldito ningen- mascullo Kobu mientras el mismo hacia arder su espada para cauterizar su propia herida –AAAAHHHHHH- grito de dolor al sentir el caliente hierro quemando su carne lacerada solo para arrojar el arma lejos de el y tragarse el dolor mientras una sola idea se gestaba en su cabeza matar al rubio.  
>De regreso con Madara y Sanada estos estaban ahora mismo sobre un risco gracias a la grandiosa capacidad de transportación del mismo su viaje no duro casi nada y ahora mismo estaban frente al blanco que se hallaba bajo la suave niebla marina fresca y salada –adelante diviértete y destroza todo lo que desees- dijo Madara mientras Sanada con una gran sonrisa saltaba al vacio ansioso de luchar y cegar vidas, entre la bruma marina se podía apreciar una aldea, el aterrizo sobre las rocas de la costa y se dejo ir a toda velocidad hacia su blanco se adentro en la nebulosa zona y pronto las grandes puertas de Kiri estaban frente al asesino de la isla del buitre –bueno hora de decir hola- murmuro mientras alzaba una de sus manos listo para iniciar.<p>

En el interior de Kiri los centinelas caminaban bastante tranquilos después de todo este día había sido muy calmado y eran felices por ellos, desde los días de la guerra civil que no tenían momentos como estos –sabes a veces creo que nos hace falta algo de acción- dijo uno de los guardias mientras el otro asentía a sus palabras un poco, de pronto una suave brisa soplo procedente de las puertas, el viento arrecio y se volvió casi como un tifón mientras con grandes estruendos la madera se destrozo y lasa puertas salieron volando por el aire aplastando a uno de los centinelas que quedo incrustado contra uno de los edificios que ahora lleno de grietas comenzaba a derrumbarse aplastando al pobre guardia, el otro en completo shock giro para ver al atacante que solo sonreía mientras mantenía su mano izquierda extendida al frente -¡¿QUIEN ERES TU?- pregunto furioso listo para atacar cuando una cuchilla de aire salió disparada del brazo de Sanada que moviéndolo hacia su pecho hacia una cordial reverencia –llámame Sanada y soy su peor pesadilla jajajajajaja- sus risas burlistas y escandalosas resonaron por la calle principal mientras el otro guardia se desplomaba al suelo con un geiser de sangre brotando con toda su fuerza de su cuello cercenado y su cabeza caía a un costado del mismo.

La alerta no se hizo esperar y de inmediato ninjas comenzaron a abordar a Sanada quien sentía a la perfección las presencias ocultas entre la bruma que poco a poco parecía volverse mas espesa –maldita niebla – murmuro el criminal mientras uno de los shinobis de kiri corría silenciosamente a su espalda para apuñalarlo, el eludió el golpe mortal y conecto un codazo al rostro del pobre chunin que cayo al suelo con la nariz rota mientras el pie de Sanada rodeado de futon caía sobre su pecho, fue como un talado al golpear mantequilla, su torso fue destrozado y regado por todos lados arrancando su vida y llenando el sitio del olor de la sangre – esta niebla es molesta ya se disipémosla un poco- dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro justo antes de girar, un tornado violento y salvaje se dejo sentir absorbiendo o arrojando la niebla de Kiri mientras los ninjas eran absorbidos por el violento ataque que destrozaba casas y asesinaba civiles sin miramientos, pronto mas de 30 personas habían perecido bajo el embate del asesino que al detenerse se vio al centro de la devastación rodeado de cuerpos sin vida mientras los ninjas sobrevivientes lo miraban aterrados por semejante poder –oh bien que tal si sigues tu- dijo señalando a un aterrado genin que le miraba al borde de un infarto una bala de aire surgió poderosa golpeando al pobre chico en el rostro destrozándolo y rompiéndole el cuello cayo al suelo sin vida y la sonrisa de Sanada creció aun mas al verlo tirado –¡jajajajaja vamos vengan mas ninjas que quiero divertirme mucho mas jajajajajaja!- sus carcajadas eran espeluznantes y todo mundo lo sabia bien este tipo era mucho peor que Yagura.

-MIZUKAGE_SAMA NOS ATACAN- grito uno shinobi ingresando a la oficina del kage que miraba por la ventana los efectos de tan colosal tornado –cuantos son- pregunto serio mientras su aterrado hombre decía "uno" el rostro del kage reflejaba sorpresa después de todo que un solo ninja lograse semejante destrucción en tan poco tiempo era asombroso –evacuen a todos los civiles y genin de la aldea y llamen Suran que el lo encare- dijo el hombre llamando a uno de sus mas fuertes ninjas quizá el ninja mas poderoso de Kiri después de el –(si el vence a Suran tendré que salir a pelear yo y no creo que la aldea lo soporte maldición justo cuando nos recuperábamos de la guerra)- pensó con aprehensión el kage mientras esperaba que su hombre de confianza lograra ganar esa batalla; de regreso a la avenida principal los ninjas que osaban atacar a Sanada eran partidos a la mitad o salían volando hasta destrozar sus esqueletos contra las construcciones, a la distancia el asesino logro vislumbrar a un grupo de civiles huyendo de el –oh ustedes no irán a ningún lado…Futon: hariken no dageki (elemento viento : soplo de huracán)- hincho su pecho y solpo con fuerza, vientos de furia asombrosa sedejaron sentri arrancando escombros del suelo mientras el grupo de personas gritaba por sus vidas y eran arrojados lejos de ahí siendo desgarrados por los afilados vientos que destrozaban todo a su paso, un sendero de no menos de 30 metros de largo de destrucción apareció cuando Sanada detuvo su ataque y claro paso lo habitual –jajajajajajaja- sus risas no se hicieron esperar, salto a lo alto de un edificio uno de los pocos que aun estaba de pie y a lo lejos vislumbro la academia ninja llena de niños aspirantes a genin y algunos chunin custodiándoles sin contra a los civiles que buscaron refugio en el edificio –Futon: Kuki no namida (elemento viento: desgarro de aire)- su manos se movieron como garras mientras el viento parecía desquebrajarse y cuchillas pesadas y losas de aire se dejaban caer sobre el edificio. Los gritos se mezclaron con el estridente sonido de la roca al partirse mientras Sanada reía enloquecido ante la sangre que brotaba de entre los escombros.

Naruto se detuvo de golpe algo no estaba bien nada bien, y esa angustia que lo llenaba no era buena para nada –ocurre algo Naruto_kun- pregunto Karin al ojiazul que solo negó quizá solo era cansancio de su lucha contra Kobu si seguramente era solo eso, aunque la sensación no se iba por ninguna razón es mas juraría que empeoraba –(tengo un muy mal presentimiento)- pensó el Ishura mientras avanzaba junto al grupo; en Konoha y para variar las cosas nuestra querida pelirroja de Kiri estaba riñendo con las ultima Senju como era ya su costumbre sobre cual de ellas era la favorita del rubio, claro Naruto no tenia ninguna favorita eso era claro pero tratar de explicárselo a ellas no era posible –A Naruto_kun le gusto mas yo Mei- dijo Tsunade molesta como siempre y lista para machacarla de un golpe cuando la pelirroja se cayo y toco su pecho algo no estaba bien y su rostro preocupado era reflejo de ello – ¿te pasa algo Mei?- pregunto la rubia verdaderamente preocupada ya que el que ella se quedara callada de pronto no era normal y menos verla con esa expresión de preocupación en su rostro –no lo se- respondió la Terumi mirando a las demás presentes era como si Mei presintiera algo.

Sanada alzo un muro de aire para detener el chorro de agua lanzado por un par de jounins que acabaron sin cabeza cuando otra de sus cuchillas de viento avanzo a toda velocidad asesinándoles sin contemplaciones, sus risas resonaban mientras a su alrededor el centro de Kiri lucia como escenario de una guerra con cadáveres de civiles y ninjas, mujeres, niños, ancianos y hombres por igual todos asesinados sin ninguna compasión –Doton: doryundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- Sanada salto fuera del golpe de gran reptil deroca que se clavo con fuerza al suelo mientras veía al recién llegado, vestía el uniforme regular de Kiri y portaba su banda en el brazo derecho su rostro serio y molesto de ojos negros y cabello naranjoso estaba fijo en el atacante – asesino pagaras por atacar Kiri- dijo furioso mientras realizaba otro ataque y el suelo retumbaba con fuerza pronto se hundió un poco y del suelo estrellado cientos de pilares de roca se alzaron casi hasta los 5 metros tratando de empalar a Sanada quien saltaba de un lado a otro con esa sonrisa homicida en su cara –veamos si tu eres un oponente divertido-murmuro Sanda mientras disparaba balas de aire contra el recién llegado que contrario a la estrategia normal alzo solo estacas de roca para cada bala y luego las lanzo como proyectiles contra el ninja enemigo que de nuevo se movió a gran velocidad eludiendo el golpe –soy Suran Okima conocido como iwa no taki (cascada de roca)- dijo orgulloso de su nombre y el atacante solo esbozo otra sonrisa aun mas grande que las anteriores, -eso no me asusta- dijo sanada mientras arrojaba un dragón de viento a Suran quien contrarresto el golpe con su propio dragón de roca , el impacto fue obviamente ganado por el reptil mas solido que clavo a Sanada al suelo con una fuerza tremenda para después desmoronarse en escombros sobre el caído enemigo –tu arrogancia fue te derrota- dijo el shinobi de Kiri mientras los pocos espectadores aplaudían por su fácil victoria –(si solo hubiera estado mas cera esto no habría pasado)- se recriminaba Suran al haber estado entrenando tan lejos tardo demasiado en llegar.

De entre los escombros el viento comenzó a soplar despacio y de ponto una burbuja de aire estallo con violencia arrojando una lluvia de rocas sobre la desolada Kiri y Sanada se alzo con esa sonrisa enloquecida en su cara –si ese es tu mejor jutsu entonces eres basura como los demás- dijo confiado el criminal mientras disparaba balas de aire a diestra y siniestra, pronto Suren estaba no solo bloqueando sino saltando por su vida bajo el vendaval que se estaba dejando sentir a su alrededor, -bastardo- dijo molesto justo antes de golpear el suelo y alzar estacas de roca alrededor de Sanada quien salto para salvarse del empalamiento sus manos trazaron sellos y otro dragón de viento azoto la zona de combate con fuerza arrasando el suelo destrozado y elevando a Suren del suelo para dejarlo caer contra algunos escombros mientras se reincorporaba –(este tipo es demasiado poderoso)- pensaba en shock mientras trataba de contrarrestarlo con balas de roca que Sanada eludía con mucha facilidad dada su asombrosa velocidad su risa resonaba con fuerza mientras Suren se sentía mas y mas acorralado esto no estaba nada bien y de seguro iba a terminar muy mal.

Mientras tanto en cierta mansión en medio de la nada la curiosa Lilith miraba a su hermana entrenar con pasión y determinación, los arboles se desplomaban con fuerza a su alrededor mientras saltaba de un lado a otro lanzando ataque tras ataque todo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras lanzaba mas ataques a la distancia, -creo que mi hermana esta de muy buen humor- murmuro la pelilila mientras veía una roca enorme ser despedazaba por una patada de Morrigan –si esta muy emocionada jeje me pregunto si es porque va a pelear o porque sabe que sea cual sea el resultado va a estar con Naruto_kun- dijo con una sonrisa mientras volvía a lo suyo leer el icha icha, claro estaba muy divertida cuando se le ilumino el cerebro y salto a toda prisa guardando el libro en su librero junto al resto de su enorme colección, saco de su armario algo de ropa y comenzó a probársela mientras sonreía admirándose al espejo -si vamos a ser parte de la familia debo conocer a las chicas me pregunto con cual debería empezar- se pregunto con un dedo en el mentón ideando como empezar a formar parte del clan Ishura. De regreso a la aldea de la hoja nuestra querida anbu estaba de nuevo siendo atormentada por sueños nada santos relacionados con ella y el rubio, y pensar que solo se recostó para tomar un siesta y acabo con un sueño húmedo relacionado con las aguas termales del recinto Ishura el rubio y ella, sin duda estaba desesperada –me estoy volviendo una pervertida como Ankoentiendo que Naruto_kun me guste pero soñar estas cosas, mejor me doy un baño- dijo algo resignada mientras sedaba una ducha fría quizá eso la calmaría, afuera de su departamento la aludida sonreía dado el exito de su peculiar plan, a su lado Kurenai se preguntaba como es que acabo reducida a la herramienta de Anko en la seducción de Yugao, -como pude acabar así- se pregunto la ojiroja mientras Anko pasaba su brazo por sobre su hombro –mi querida Kurenai_chan acaso se te olvida lo de tus amados libros- la pobre pelinegra se puso algo roja era verdad su pequeña afición recién adquirida era la responsable de esta situación –no te pongas así esto solo será hasta que Naruto_kun y Yugao_chan se declaren su amor y sostengan su apasionado encuentro…luego tu y yo iremos con el por nuestro "premio" al ayudarle a convencer a Yugao_chan-la sonrisa pervertida de Anko era enorme mientras Kurenai se ponía tan roja como sus ojos –(todo esto es por esos sucios libros de pervertidos…pero no puedo dejar de leerlos)- la cabeza de la ojiroja se desplomo mientras en su mente lloraba de pena al saberse mas que enganchada a la literatura de Jiraiya.

De regreso a Kiri Suren estaba atacando con una lluvia de rocas al elusivo Sanada que saltaba por todos lados siendo casi intocable –sabes ya me aburriste porque solo sabes hacer eso- dijo el asesino mientras golpeaba al ninja de Kiri con una bala de aire, el voló por el viento y se estrello contra el suelo para levantarse de inmediato mientras Sanada trazaba sellos para otro brutal golpe –Futon: jigoku no senpu (elemento viento: remolino del infierno)- lanzo sus manos al rente y un tubo de aire girando con violencia surgió alrededor de el lanzándose contra Suren quien alzo esta vez un muro de roca para bloquear el ataque del akatsuki, fue un golpe tremendo contra su muro que se lleno de cuarteaduras al recibir semejante fuerza de frente –no puede ser- dijo Suren al ver su muro desquebrajarse bajo la presión del ataque que se disipaba poco a poco – y no has visto nada- se volteo en shock Sanada estaba detrás de el, su mano rodeada de aire atravesó su carne por el estomago y lo alzo en el aire sujetando la columna desde adentro, Suren escupía sangre y el dolor lo paralizaba mientras Sanada lo elevaba en el viento y la sangre lo bañaba –solo fuiste mucho ruido y pocas nueces no bueno salúdame a tus compañeros en el otro mundo…Futon: eaburasuto (elemento viento: explosión de aire)- y su mano brillo de color blanco un segundo juto antes de que en su puño una burbuja de viento detonara con fuerza destrozando el cuerpo de Suren con facilidad, la sangre goteaba por todos lados y el demente Sanada miraba a su alrededor con una sonrisa desafiante –VAMOS QUE NO QUEDA NADIE AQUÍ QUE PELEE CONMIGO- grito al viento.

De pronto el suelo retumbaba con fuerza aun mas que antes, gigantescos pilares de roca se alzaron partiendo el suelo pilares colosales de no menos de 15 metros cada uno y sobre ellos Sanada esperaba ver a su nuevo oponente, frente a el sobre el ultimo y mas alejado pilar estaba un hombre ropas azules y con una especie de armadura cubriéndole pecho y hombros mas un sombrero de paja con el kanji de agua al frente –tu lucharas conmigo- dijo el hombre retirando el sombrero revelando a un sujeto de rostro serio y de quizá unos 30 o 40 años a lo mucho que miraba al loco Sanada con una seriedad pasmosa –y quien eres tu mi próxima victima- pregunto el akatsuki mientras el hombre dejaba caer su sombrero al vacio –Riko Kagami, Gondaime Mizukage- rugió furioso mientras un gran dragón de agua arremetía contra Sanada quien alzo de nuevo un muro de aire para defenderse, el dragón golpeo con fuerza y se deshizo en una lluvia que bañaba todo el campo de batall – Mizu no hari (agujas de agua)- las gotas se detuvieron y alargaron como miles de pequeñas agujas afiladas que se lanzaron contra Sanada sus ojos revelaron sorpresa por el ataque pero no fue nada que una burbuja expansiva de aire no detuviera –no esta mal Mizukage, no esta mal- dijo el criminal mirando fijamente al kage frente a el.

Riko realizo sellos de nuevo y para sorpresa de mas de uno el suelo retumbo mientras los pilares 4 de ellos se destrozaban lanzando una lluvia incesante de shurikens de piedra al asesino que se movía a toda velocidad tratando de eludir los golpes mortales que destrozaban todo a su paso –jajajajaja usas dos elementos eso si es un reto jajajajaja- sus risas resonaron con fuerza mientras corría a todo lo que podía saltando de pilar en pilar hasta que se elevo en el aire, las balas surgieron con fuerza y fue hora de que el escudo de agua se alzara , los golpes brutales destrozaron el agua mientras Sanada lanzaba un golpe letal al pecho del kage que solo lo vio cuando estaba demasiado cerca –kazeken (puño de viento)- el tornado minuatura envolvió el puño de Sanada al golpear y arrojo al mizukage a la distancia con una fuerza tremenda mientras la armadura de su pecho se llenaba de arañones y uno que otro fragmento se desprendía de la misma –jajajajajaja – las risas del criminal resonaban con mas fuerza pero pronto acallaron cuando Riko estallo en una masa de agua, -suiton: kyodaina uzu (elemento agua: remolino gigante)- el agua se alzo del suelo y girando furiosa destrozo los pilares mientras abrazaba a Sanada y lo hacia sentir como en una licuadora mientras los restos de rocas lo golpeaban una y otra vez en ese torrente asesino, el agua se detuvo revelando los escombros mojados y al golpeado enemigo que se levantaba despacio sin levantar el rostro –no eres el único con buenos trucos estúpido- dijo Riko apareciendo al frente de Sanada quien alzo la vista mientras su sonrisa se volvía un poco mas grande –tu si eres un oponente…Futon: hariken no dageki (elemento viento: soplo de huracán)- escupió el viento con toda su fuerza mientras el mizukage luchaba por soportarle usando pilares de roca pequeños para apoyar sus pies pero era casi imposible el viento era muy poderoso, su hombrera derecha se destrozo mientras la sangre emanaba del nuevo corte del mismo y finalmente sus puntos de apoyo cedieron y fue arrojado contra los escombros -jajajajaja – la risa de Sanada resonaba en el sitio devastado mientras el mizukage se reincorporaba a seguir la lucha, ahora dos dragones de agua y roca se alzaron contra Sanada quien los vio venir con una gran sonrisa, giro sobre si mismo y pronto el colosal tornado estaba de regreso girando furioso y devorando los reptiles del kage de manera increíble arrojando los restos de piedra húmeda contra lo que aun quedaba en pie de Kiri derribando edificios y retos de la muralla externa –esto es muy divertido Mizukage- dijo feliz mientras se movía casi como el viento contra Riko quien ya lo esperaba para la lucha frente a frente.

De regreso con Naruto el grupo arribo bastante rápido a la capital del país del hierro donde fueron recibidos entre aplausos y festejos por salvar a su feudal y repatriarlo sano y salvo, a su alrededor las reconstrucciones ya habían empezado y los cuerpos sin vida eran sepultados aun al sacarse mas de las construcciones derruidas, tan pronto llegaron al centro de la ciudad el feudal alzo la voz tomando la palabra –hemos sido victimas de un cobarde ataque, pero aun así nos alzamos con la victoria y esperamos que el mañana sea mas brillante que el ayer, no olvidemos a quienes dieron sus vidas por la seguridad de los demás y recordémoslos como son héroes, ahora se que estamos en buenas manos ya que nuestros aliadoa y nuestros propios hombres lucharemos juntos para alcanzar paz y defendernos de acciones como las de hace unos días, no olviden eso y que vivan nuestros héroes- y de inmediato todo el mundo estallo en exclamaciones de jubilo mientras el rubio y el samurái eran abordados por una legión de alegres guerreros y fue cuando paso –Naruto_sama, Daisuke_sama- gritaron a la distancia dos grupos de chicas de todas edades y complexiones viendo al ninja y al samurái con corazones en sus ojos…la peor pesadilla del rubio se volvía realidad de nuevo ahora incluso aquí el tenia un club de fans, de inmediato Daisuke supo el porque del terror del rubio cuando las locas mujeres comenzaron a perseguirlos por todos lados mientras una pelirroja de lentes hervía de ira -¡montón de locas aléjense de mi Naruto_kun!- grito Karin mientras corría detrás del rubio seguida de una molesta Samui y de una Karui que no deseaba perderse de nada y porque no golpear a un par de esas chicas que se atrevían a tratar de tomar a su Naruto… se puso pálida y en shock cuando reacciono ante lo que pensaba y se golpeo la cabeza con la mano no podía ser que ese rubio le gustara… ¿verdad?

Kobu llego como pudo a la base de akatsuki adentrándose en el piso inferior y topándose con su amo quien esperaba una explicación convincente de lo que ocurrió, de nuevo el Ishura se metía en sus asuntos pero esta vez se había dado una idea de su alcance al dejar a Kobu en ese estado –lo siento mi señor le falle no merezco estar ante usted acabe con mi vida- dijo el humilde demonio mientras la energía oscura del cristal emanaba con mas fuerza –**no, ya sabia yo que Naruto ganaría solo no esperaba que te dejara en ese estado descansa Kobu pronto tendrás tu venganza después de todo lo que no mata a un tengu solo lo hace mas poderoso**- el demonio asintió a sus palabras con una sonrisa mientras se retiraba a sus aposentos el cristal tenia razón la próxima vez que luchara contra el rubio no solo estaria sano sino que seria mas poderoso que la ultima vez y entonces el seria el claro vencedor, solo tenia que ser paciente y aguardar a estar listo para ese ansiado momento.

De regreso a Kiri Sanada y Riko estaban trenzados en un intercambio de golpes incesante que no parecía detenerse en ningún momento, los puñetazos y patadas volaban por todos lados mientras el Mizukage trataba de seguirle el paso a rápido Sanada que como siempre atacaba a matar con cada golpe, -aaaarggg- el kage trastabillo un poco hacia atrás sujetándose la garganta recién golpeada mientras Sanada saltaba y conectaba una patada directo a su rostro, se desplomo de espalda mientras el enemigo sonreía perverso y listo para acabarle, un par de kunais volaron directos contra Sanada lanzados por un par de jounins –no toques a Mizukage_sama- dijeron los guardias del kage listos a dar la vida por su líder, el homicida enloquecido se dejo ir contra ellos a toda velocidad impulsado por el viento, golpeo con fuerza sus pechos con manos inundadas de futon atravesándolos de lado a lado con gran facilidad mientras los aventaba a la distancia con el corazón hecho pedazos,-ja que triste y estos son jounins- dijo fastidiado solo para ver cernirse sobre el una gigantesca ola que lo golpeo con fuerza arrastrándolo por las calles que quedaban aun intactas hasta golpearlo contra un edificio que detuvo su avance –por un segundo me olvide de ti- dijo Sanada escurriendo agua mientras Riko se alzaba de nuevo frente a el, corrió a toda velocidad contra el kage que invocando un pantano logro detener a Sanada que por mas que luchaba mas se hundía en el mismo, la sonrisa de Mizukage se desvaneció cuando la detonación de viento arrojo a Sanada al viento listo para golpearlo de nuevo, cuchillas de aire salieron a toda velocidad dividiendo todo a su paso sin distinción alguna mientras el Kage saltaba de un lado a otro exhausto por tan larga e intensa pelea, los edificios se desplomaban con estruendosos sonidos mientras Sanada no dejaba de lanzar cortes buscando dividir al kage que se limitaba a contraatacar con bala de agua que eran divididas cada vez.

Sanada dejo de lanzar cortes al viento mientras el Kage lo miraba algo confundido, el criminal trazo los sellos para uno de sus ataques mas devastadores y miro al kage con una sonrisa burlona –deberías ver detrás de ti-sus ojos se abrieron en shock cuando vio el hospital a su espalda durante todo el combate el solo lo estuvo guiando a ese lugar y el cayo en su trampa como un novato – si esquivas esto voy a destrozar ese sitio y a matar a todos los que estén adentro- dijo Catarina y burlonamente mientras el Kage invocaba un gran muro de roca para detener el poderoso ataque del akatsuki –Futon: ryu no hoko (elemento viento: rugido del dragón)- la boca de sanada rugio con fuerza mientras todo el viento se estremecía en un torrente salvaje e imparable, la muralla del Mizukage se estremeció por completo cuando el golpe llego de lleno contra el en un golpe brutal, todo se estremecía mientras las rocas se llenaban de grietas y sucumbían poco a poco contra el feroz golpe, de pronto paso la muralla cayo y el Mizukage fue envuelto en el poderoso jutsu –AAAAAHHHHHHHHH- grito con fuerza mientras era arrojado por el viento contra el hospital que se destrozaba bajo el poderoso ataque, un torrente violento que arrsocon todo a su paso un sendero de muerte que iniciaba en donde solo quedaba la mitad del hospital en pie y acababa en la torre principal ahora reducida a menos que escombros era un sendero de mas de 600 metros lo que ahora estaba deshecho, de entre las rocas y escombros se alzo la figura herisa y sangrante del kage, su armadura ya no estaba y sangraba profusamente de las heridas en su pecho hombro derecho y piernas como estaba de pie era un enigma mientras que Sanada solo podía hacer una cosa –jajajajajajaja- carcajearse de su actual situación.

En el risco el serio Madara miraba la devastación con gran impresión, cuanto había pasado desde que Sanada entro a Kiri no más de una hora y ahora 3 cuartas partes de la aldea estaban hechas trizas y casi la mitad de los ninjas había muerto mientras que el Mizukage estaba al borde del asesinato –Sanada es un monstruo- murmuro el enmascarado nunca mas acertado como ahora mientras que de regreso en la aldea Sanada miraba al Kage exhausto frente a el –en ese estado no creo que me dure mucho- dijo arrogante y con esa sonrisa macabra en su cara mientras Riko lanzaba otra bala de agua que Sanada solamente eludió dando un paso a un costado –jajaja eso es decepcionante ya no puedes mas verdad- su sonrisa llena de superioridad contrastaba con la mueca ensangrentada de ira y frustración del kage el estaba molido y Sanada cuando mucho tenia la ropa sucia y algo rota fuera de los rasguños en brazos y piernas estaba perfecto sin contar con que parecía aun tener mucho mas chakra a su disposición –(que clase de monstruo es el solo un buji tiene semejante poder)- pensó el Kage al borde de la desesperación mientras el asesino trazaba su ultimo ataque –bueno yo ya me aburrí así que acabare esto de un solo golpe…Futon: hanteksu no kaze (elemento viento: vientos del juicio final)- y alzo sus manos a los lados de su cuerpo mientras ondas de aire salían despedidas en círculos concéntricos; en el risco Madara tenia sus ojos abiertos ante lo que veía era como ver ondas de destrucción. El viento corria con fuerza por todo Kiri destrozando lo poco que aun quedaba en pis y elevando los escombros sobre la aldea mientras los gritos de terror y de dolor eran acallados por el zumbar del viento asesino, todo acabo y los escombros cayeron sobre la aldea, entonces Sanada apareció junto al enmascarado –ya me des aburrí nos vamos- dijo con esa sonrisa malévola en su cara mientras Madara asentía y los dos se disipaban en el sunshin dejando tras de si ruinas de lo que aluna vez fue Kiri.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen díganme que les pareció, Kobu sobrevivió a sus heridas y por lo que dijo el cristal volverá y mas poderoso que antes eso es malo, Naruto y Daisuke consiguieron fans y sufren por ello, Karui noquiere creer quei el rubio le gusta y Lilith va a conocer a sus próximas "hermanas" de clan mientras que Morrigan se alista para su lucha contra Naruto y por si fuera poco vimos al fin de que es capaz Sanada<br>_ese tipo es un peligro para todos (asombrada por lo que paso)  
>es un arma de destrucción masiva viviente (sin creer aun lo que hemos visto)<em>  
>estoy de acuerdo con ustedes pero bueno su chakra es comparable al de un biju igual que el de Naruto creo que ahí habrá una lucha titánica ustedes no?<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: para los que lo piden ya se acerca el momento de Morrigan jeje


	107. C105: Pervertida pasion

Hola a todos espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana yo lo tuve y por eso les traigo hoy un capitulo mas de este fic que espero les guste tanto como los anteriores que como sabemos hubo mucha acción asique supongo ya saben lo que sigue no ;) pero antes y como siempre he de ir con los reviews

**Yue Namikaze**: pues lo que pasara con ellos buenos amigos y aliados lo garantizo  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:es cierto el deberia ser elmejor pero o se descuida mucho sus habilidades o solo eran habladas ese gran dominio de la espada en cuanto alo de los demonios en el harem sabes...creo que tienes razon  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si Sanada tiene mucho poder y su lucha con naruto sera asombrosa lo garantizo y lode mei mmm ella no va a estar de buenas y eso ponmdra a naruto de malas jejeje  
>bueno solo 3 reviews que raro pero eso sirve para ya no posponer mas lo que todos quieren leer<br>_siiiii mas lemon (salta feliz de un lado a otro)_  
><em>que maravillosa manera de empezar la semana ( salta como la otra)<em>  
>creo que a ellas les gusta mucho esto y como no si solemos practicarlo antes de….(viendo a los lectores y poniéndose rojo) olviden lo que dije y lean el nuevo capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: contenido lemon en este capitulo, ya los he advertido eh<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 105: Pervertida pasión<strong>

Naruto y compañía estaban en medio de una gran ceremonia en memoria a los caídos durante el ataque a la ciudad, todo mundo estaba en ropa formal frente a las nuevas tumbas a la salida del cementerio mientras música ceremonial resonaba a sus espaldas mientras los presentes guardaban silencio mientras los entierros culminaban con gran solemnidad, tan pronto todo acabo el Feudal mando llamar a sus ciudadanos al centro de la ciudad –todos escuchen, no estén tristes alégrense de nuestra victoria que este festejo sea por ellos y por su grandioso sacrificio- dijo con gran orgullo mientras la música empezaba a sonar y el rubio asentía a sus palabras era justo como decía Okko, la tristeza solo genera tristeza hay que estar alegre porque ese es el deseo de quienes nos aman y han partido al mas allá, aun recordaba cuando se lo dijo aquel día que tuvo pesadillas con la muerte de su madre, si Okko ayudo al rubio tanto.

Lejos de ahí en su casa solitaria el samurái recién nombrado guardia real del feudal Daisuke miraba con tristeza la fotografía de su abuelo mientras lagrimas bajaban desde sus ojos mientras levantaba un pequeño vaso de sake mientras brindaba por el, si lucharía como nunca seria un hombre de honor y e mejor guerrero de todo el país del hierro era la promesa de por vida; de regreso a la celebración nuestro rubio de nuevo estaba eludiendo a sus decenas de fans mientras el feudal moría de risa al verlo correr por todos lados, y si que era gracioso ver a alguien con el nivel como para derrotar a un demonio de manera tan aplastante huir de una horda de quinceañeras enamoradas; por su parte cierta pelirroja miraba la escena con algo de molestia mientras salía de la fiesta tenia algo que hacer y era mejor hacerlo de una vez que cuando regresaran a konoha o ahí nunca tendía la misma oportunidad con tanta mujer a su alrededor.  
>-uf parece que al fin las perdí- murmuro el rubio saliendo de entre los arboles del parque mientras miraba a su alrededor si al fin estaba a salvo<br>-¡Naruto!- dijo la voz a su espalda poniéndolo blanco por un segundo antes de girarse y ver a la pelirroja a su espalda  
>-Karui_chan no me asustes así por un segundo pensé que esas locas me habían encontrado- dijo el rubio con cierto alivio al ver a la esbelta chica de la nube aunque ese sonrojo en sus mejillas no era nada normal y le daba un cierto presentimiento al rubio<br>-enséñame kenjutsu- dijo como orden mas que como petición mientras el rubio parpadeaba confundido un par de veces ante tal solicitud  
>-espera porque deseas eso se supone que tu eres buena empleando la espada porque quieres que yo te enseñe- las dudas en la cara del rubio eran mas que obvias y claro necesitaba que la chica se las esclareciera claro no le molestaba instruirla pero bueno quería saber el porque de la solicitud.<p>

A su pregunta siguió una larga historia de cómo por mas que trataba su esgrima no parecía mejor menos ahora que Samui vivía en Konoha y no deseaba estancarse por lo mismo requería ahora mas que nunca un maestro y por las capacidades que el rubio demostró en combate estaba mas que segura de que el era la clase de maestro que necesitaba al final y con una sonrisa el rubio accedía y claro ella salto de felicidad incluso lo abrazo estaban muy cerca y la verdad los ojos de Naruto tenían algo hipnótico tanto que Karui solo los miraba mientras su rostro se acercaba un poco mas cada segundo -¡NARUTO_SAMA! Gritaron las fans del rubio apareciendo de pronto rompiendo el momento y haciéndolo correr mientras atropellaban a Karui que quedo en el suelo con marcas de pisadas en su espalda, por un momento no se movió hasta que… -¡VOY A DESTROZARLAS!- rugió la furiosa pelirroja mientras desenfundaba su espada agrietada y corría detrás de ellas con claras intenciones homicidas, en otra parte de la ciudad en el interior de su habitación cierta pelirroja de lentes sonreía mas que feliz abrazando una prenda oscura contra ella –kyyaaaa Naruto_kun no podrá decirme que no con esto –dijo la mas que ansiosa Karin, pronto llegaría la noche y ella podría hacer su tan postergado momento.

De regreso en Konoha nuestra querida pelilila caminaba curiosa y algo nerviosa, había tomado una decisión y solo le restaba esperar a que el momento no fuese a resultarle incomodo o algo así, usaba una falda tableada que llegaba a sus rodillas y una blusa beige coronada por tirantes que pasaban por su torso y se unían en una x en su espalda, estaba algo ansiosa mientras vagaba por las inmediaciones del complejo Ishura buscando alguna de las chicas del rubio con cual comenzar a congeniar –**pero si eres tu**- dijo la alegre voz sobre Lilith quien volteo al árbol y se llevo una alegre sorpresa era la chica de cabello oscuro de aquella ocasión como se llamaba ..a si Shineko y esta ahora mismo la saludaba con una gran sonrisa saltando del árbol –**me da mucho gusto verte…este…como te llamas linda**- dijo la gata de dos colas con una sonrisa algo boba en su cara mientras Lilith ahogaba la risa –soy Lilith mucho gusto- sus manos se estrecharon y de nuevo la súcubo sintió algo raro en ella pero de nuevo lo desestimo después de todo eso del chakra no solía percibirlo antes seguramente era por eso que ella se sentía extraña –**bueno bueno pero si esta linda chica esta vestida para matar eh**- dijo la juguetona voz de la biju de dos colas mientras Lilith se reía la verdad deseaba verse lo mas seria posible nunca espero que acabaría viéndose de esa manera y el como la miraban mas de uno de los hombres de la aldea era clara señal de que lucia demasiado bien, quizá era una maldición en las súcubo siempre llamar la atención de los hombres , Shineko camino por su espalda y con una gran sonrisa hizo su travesura –eeeeekkk- respingo la súcubo al sentir la mano de la biju acariciando su trasero, la miro roja y por completo descolocada –**tienes lindo trasero, dime no te gustaría jugar un poco**- ronroneo con una voz por demás deseosa mientras acercaba su cara a la roja Lilith que ahora estaba mas que confundida y sin saber que decir cuando Shineko se cayo al suelo muerta de risa –** jajajajajaja deberías haberte visto la cara jajajaja no te apures no quiero robar tu inocencia esa es de Naruto_kun anda ven conmigo que el resto de la familia te caerá bien y estoy segura de que les gustaras mucho digo eres una lindura seguro que Naruto_Kun y yo montaremos tríos de locura contigo**- dijo la gata mientras jalaba del brazo a Lilith quien estaba toda roja y al borde de una hemorragia nasal quizá el haberse topado a esa chica no fue la mejor opción.

De regreso en Kumo una atareada Mabui estaba al borde del colapso todo porque el Raikage decidió mandar todo a volar por irse a entrenar con su hermano, bueno no había nada de malo en eso verdad, bueno quizá lo malo era que ella era ahora quien debía manejar todo sus labores de oficina y eso le estaba sacando canas, en sentido figurado porque con su cabello blanco eso era casi imposible –¡estoy harta!- dijo ella saliendo de la oficina mas que molesta habiéndose paso entre los ninjas aterrados de su actitud furica de ese momento cuanto tardo en llegar a la zona de entrenamiento la verdad no lo supo pero bueno tan pronto apareció los dos ninjas detuvieron su entrenamiento –Mabui jejejeje lamento haberte dejado todo el trabajo pero Bee me necesitaba jejeje- si el raikage estaba por demás asustado de la mirada que la peliblanca de piel oscura le lanzaba en este momento -¡a callar usted tiene responsabilidades Raikage_sama!- y lo jalo de regreso a la torre mientras Bee temblaba de miedo –auch espera…Mabui auuu suéltame no… no espera… aun no …auch no jales tan fuerte- dijo el musculoso hombre mientras la kunoichi lo jalaba de la oreja arrastrándolo de regreso a su oficina; la hora de la cena llego a la aldea de la hoja y si Lilith estab invitada como la gran salvadora de Shineko y estaba ahora junto a la bata quien señalaba a las presentes -**mira por allá esta la gruñona de Tayuya**- la pelirroja la miro molesta, - **mas allá las morenas calladas y desabridas, Mikoto, Kin, Shizune, Haku y Kurenai- **las aludidas le lanzaron miradas de enojo mas que nada porque ella tenia el cabello del mismo color que ellas –**por allá la vientosa de Temari, a su lado las gemelas pervertidas Hinata y Hanabi-** la rubia se enojo y las hermanas se desmayaron como siempre golpeado la mesa con sus cabezas , -**ahí callada y seria esta Guren no te guíes por su carita es una pervertida de primera que goza de que Naruto_kun la ate, someta y castigue**- la aludida permaneció seria mientras una daga de cristal aparecía en su mano, - **a su lado están las señoritas de los pechos gigantes Tsunade y Mei **– las dos mujeres la vieron considerando seriamente cual seria la mejor forma de desollarla – **ahí están las pelirrojas del amor Kushina y Kasumi jejeje sabias que son madre e hija creo que su fantasía es que Naruto_kun las tome a la vez**- dijo la gata con pose pensativa mientras cadenas se formaban a los costados de las mujeres de cabello rojo, -**esas de allá son las Inuzuka, un ato de perras calientes y deseosas de que Naruto_kun las monte** **… me caen tan bien**- las aludidas no sabían si molestarse o sentirse orgullosas si en definitiva las mujeres Inuzuka son pervertidas de primera, -**esa de ahí es Anko una loca sádica sedienta de sexo sin duda de las favoritas de Naruto_kun**- la aludida esbozo una sonrisa llena de orgullo ante semejantes palabras –**las señoritas de allá mis hermanas, Rei la demente, Katara la aguada, Hitomi la "seria" y Natsumi la bipolar**- las biju dejaron salir su instinto asesino mientras Lilith despacio se alejaba de Shineko quien sonreía como si nada –**creo que faltan mas pero no deben ser importantes**- frente a ella todas las chicas se alzaron mas que molestas mientras su sonrisa se desvanecía poco a poco y fue Yugito quien dio la orden -¡DESTRIPENLA!- y ella comenzó a correr por su vida mientras todas trataban de agarrarla y Lilith tenia una gran gota en su nuca.

De regreso a la ciudad el rubio estaba bastante cansado de huir y con calma saltándose la cena se iba a su dormitorio esperando tener una noche pacifica a la distancia el sol ya caía anunciando el fin del día y el rubio entraba a su dormitorio tras huir por enésima vez ahora de una muy acomedida sirvienta, -nya- Naruto parpadeo un par de veces cuando la vio sobre su cama, era Karin aunque usaba un traje bastante interesante, sobre su cabeza un par de orejas de gato haciendo juego con el traje en color negro mas que apretado y entallado que denotaba la mas que bien delineada figura de la kunoichi de la hierba mientras una cola suave colgaba sobre su trasero –Karin?- pregunto Naruto mientras ella solo ladeaba un poco la cabeza como si no le entendiera mientras se dejaba caer sobre su cama en una posición mas que sugerente con las piernas algo extendidas mirándolo coquetamente –ah ya entiendo jejeje…parece que mi duce Neko-Karin quiere algo de cariño verdad- la aludida maulló de nuevo mientras el rubio con una gran sonrisa se quitaba la camisa los ojos de Karin se abrieron con mucho gusto mientras Naruto se desnudaba frente a ella quedando solo en ropa interior mientras algo de muy buen tamaño se erguía bajo la tela –ven aquí Karin_chan- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras su "gatita" se aproximaba ansiosa las manos de Karin jalaron del bóxer revelando el miembro erguido del rubio que con una gran sonrisa la jalo suavemente hacia el los labios de Karin hicieron contacto con la piel y suavemente se abrieron mientras su lengua lamia al duro pene, con suavidad y una devoción asombrosa lamia el miembro del rubio afortunado que lanzaba suaves gemidos mientras su "neko" nueva realizaba uno de sus tantos deseos, poco a poco Karin devoraba el miembro del rubio chupando con fuerza en un intento decidido por meterlo todo en su boca, sus labios apretaban con fuerza la base y chupaban sin contemplaciones –aaahh Karin_chan es una gatita tan buena, mmm sigue así y te daré mucha leche Karin_chan- dijo con gusto el rubio mientras lo labios de la pelirroja apretaban con fuerza chupando con mas ahincó mientras sus rodillas temblaban y su excitación alcanzaba el cielo –KARIN_CHAN- y empujo su miembro en la garganta de la chica estallando con fuerza inundando su interior con el caudal del espeso semen que degustaba con gusto, sus ojos casi en blanco mientras tragaba lentamente, la libero y Karin se dejo caer sobre el suelo degustando aun el sabor del semen del rubio –tu leche es deliciosa Naruto_kun nya- siguió con el juego mientras el rubio la miraba con deseo después de todo una vez que empieza calmarlo es muy difícil.

El rubio la levanto del suelo cargándola con suavidad y la deposito sobre le colchón mientras jalaba su traje dejando al descubierto uno de sus pechos redondos y llenos copa c bordeando el d, lo apretó suavemente arrancando un dulce gemido de la chica mientras sus labios abrazaban el pezón endurecido chupando con fuerza arrancando gloriosos gemidos de la chica que solo apretaba al rubio contra su seno, el rubio la soltó dejando su pecho rebosante de saliva mientras la volteaba sobre la cama jalando su traje apretándolo sobre su entrada rozando con fuerza mientras ella se revolvía sobre la cama llena de gozo– te gusta Karin_chan- pregunto a su oído mientras ella gemía con fuerza y sus jugos se derramaban sobre las sabanas, el rubio jalo la tela a un costado y se acomodo a la entrada de la pelirroja –te he dicho que tu trasero es precioso Karin_chan- dijo el rubio justo antes de lanzar el golpe, Karin lanzo un gemido lleno de dolor y placer al sentir su trasero abrirse ante el embate del miembro del rubio que avanzaba con fuerza y sin piedad dentro de ella, Karin se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras el rubio empujaba adentro y afuera despacio y con decisión –aaahhh Naruto_kun aaahhhh es delicioso no pares- gemía la pelirroja mientras el rubio se movía con mas fuerza empujando sin dudar y sin considerar nada, pronto Karin estaba de nuevo en 4 aventando sus caderas contra el rubio que empujaba con fuerza resonando el golpe de los cuerpos y el vibrar del trasero de Karin, sus manos apretaban las sabanas mientras el rubio la sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas empujando dentro de ella una y otra vez, -aaahhh Karin_chan- gimió el ojiazul indicándole a su amante lo que estaba por ocurrir –adentrooo… deme tu leche Naruto_kuuuunn aaahhh- los gemidos fueron todo lo que se escucho en ese momento cuando el orgasmo los azoló y el rubio se clavo hasta el fondo derramando su acostumbrada descarga abundante en el interior de la pelirroja que lanzaba gemidos al viento mientras su rostro orgásmico denotaba su placer intenso –Naruto_kun aaahhhh te amoooo- fue el gemido final de Karin mientras Naruto se dejaba caer sobre su espalda besando con suavidad el suave cuello de la chica –yo también te amo Karin_chan- beso el lóbulo de su oído haciéndola sonreír mientras la marca se volvía visible en el cuello de Karin.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el rubio salió del trasero de Karin que entreabierto dejo salir algo del blanco fluido que deposito en su interior, con facilidad la giro y empuño su miembro erecto contra la entrada frontal de la pelirroja –mi gatita quiere mas leche- pregunto deseoso el rubio mientras Karin esbozaba una sonrisa pervertida –nyyyaaaa Naruto_kun es un pervertido quiere violar a Neko Karin- dijo negando con la cabeza mientras el rubio movía la tela de su pequeño disfraz dejando entrever la mas que mojada entrada –mi gatita merece mucha leche y se la voy a dar- dijo con una voz cantarina mientras acomodaba su pene a la entrada de Karin –Nyyyaa no Naruto_kun no violes a Neko Karin- el rubio sonrió y empujo, fue un golpe poderoso que distendió la vagina de la chica mientras el rubio se clavaba profundo en su tibio interior –aaahhhh Naruto_kun viola a Neko Karin aahh y a Neko Karin le gusta muchoooooo- ronroneo mas que feliz mientras Naruto tomaba sus tobillos abriendo sus piernas y empujaba aun mas en su interior, las contracciones jalaban el miembro del rubio hacia en interior mientras sus embates arrancaban gemidos de la garganta de la pelirroja de lentes mientras llegaba al fin del camino quedando a la entrada del vientre de la chica, de un solo golpe llego hasta el fondo mientras Karin lanzaba un gemido poderoso y lleno de placer dando a entender el furioso orgasmo que la azotaba en ese momento, el Ishura no se detuvo y continuo con sus embates uno tras otro en una secuencia placentera y deliciosa que arrancaba mas gemidos a la chica de los que alguna vez ella espero generar –aaahh Naruto_kun mas no pares aaahahhhh- gemía ella alentándolo a seguir mientras el rubio ponía sus tobillos en los hombros clavándose aun mas adentro –aaahh Karin_chan estas tan caliente- dijo gimiendo el rubio mientras la chica lanzaba solo sonidos de placer mientras sus piernas en todo alto se sacudían ante los embates de su rubio que ahora menor que nunca dejaría, Karin_chan ya ya casi- decía el ojizaul mientras las piernas de Karin descendían para sujetarlo con fuerza de las caderas e impedir su huida –adentro lléname Naruto_kun aaahhh- gimió suplicante mientras el rubio se adentraba con fuerza –AAAAAHHHH- ambos dejaron salir todo su placer en ese ultimo golpe mientras el rubio descargaba con fuerza en el útero de Karin quien con gusto recibía la descarga completa del rubio que sin duda la habia vuelto su mujer por el resto de sus días, tras un par de minutos de descanso el rubio se reincorporo saliendo de Karin solo para acomodarla de lado mientras alzaba una de sus piernas – aun tengo mucha leche para ti mi linda Neko Karin- se clavo de nuevo mientras ella gemía con una gran sonrisa esta noche nunca la iba a olvidar eso era seguro.

El nuevo día llego al país del hierro mientras nuestro rubio almorzaba tranquilamente a su lado una muy sonriente Karin estaba comiendo aunque casi casi como zombi ya que al parecer sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado –oye Samui y a esta que le pasa- pregunto Karui a su amiga rubia que solo miro a la aludida con esa mirada soñadora y dio su veredicto tan simple y directo –por su cara yo diría que paso una noche en compañía de Naruto_kun- fueron sus palabras tan calmadas y ¿celosas? Bueno esa impresión le dio a Naruto quien solo lanzo una mirada disimulada a la rubia de kumo mientras Karui entrecerraba sus ojos molesta – valla zorra- dijo fastidiada haciendo reaccionar a la pelirroja quien salió de su mundo de sueños solo para hablar –dices eso porque estas celosa de no haber sentido , el gran, duro, resistente e imbatible "don" de Naruto_kun- el rubio sonrió y Karui se puso algo roja mientras imaginaba el "don" del rubio, una gotas de sangre cayeron de su nariz mientras Karin señalaba mas que contenta -¡lo sabia si deseas a Naruto_kun tu santurrona pero lo cierto es que eres tan pervertida como cualquiera de nosotras jajajaja!- todo mundo volteo a ver a las pelirrojas, una se reía como villana de serie de televisión barata mientras la otra sonrojada la miraba con deseos de matarla, solo estaban ellas dos porque el dueto rubio escapo en cuanto Karin se puso a vociferar ya habían pasado muchas vergüenzas y no necesitaban una mas en este momento; en su habitación Samui ordenaba sus cosas para el viaje de regreso el cual iniciaría al medio día la verdad no estaba muy deseosa de encarar a Karin en este momento cuando tocaron a su puerta, -que se te ofrece Naruto_kun- lo dejo entrar y el rubio miro el sitio todo en orden casi tanto que daba miedo sin duda esta chica era fría para casi todo el rubio quería pedir perdón por no haberle avisado que pasaría la noche con Karin aunque claro nunca lo planeo –no me molesta si es lo que crees- dijo tranquilamente mientras el rubio tenia una gota en la nuca o ella se controlaba muy bien o carecía de emociones, Samui se toco los hombros mientras esbozaba una expresión d e incomodidad – de nuevo los hombros no, déjame darte un masaje para que te relajes Samui_chan- ella no renegó casi nada después de todo si algo le gustaba en el mundo eran los masajes que el ojizaul podía brindarle lo único que de hecho desvanecía el dolor de sus hombros.

De regreso a la destruida Kiri los sobrevivientes buscaban heridos entre los escombros sin poder creer semejante devastación generada solo por un hombre aunque en la opinión de muchos ninjas de la aldea mas que hombre era un demonio encarnado -¡por acá!- grito uno de los shinobis mientras todo mundo corría en su dirección su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver el herido cuerpo del Mizukage aun con vida emergiendo de los escombros –que alegría que esta bien señor- dijo el sujeto que lo encontró mientras el herido kage era puesto en una camilla para ser trasladado al campamento que alguna vez fue de los rebeldes ahora el único lugar que les quedaba para hospedarse, -…manden…un aviso a Mei ella tiene que saber esto- dijo dolosamente mientras sus subalternos asentían el mensaje tardaría algunos días en llegar ya que la mayoría de sus aves mensajeras había muerto y solo quedaban algunas las mas lentas para colmo, el ave surco el cielo a toda prisa remontándose al océano tenia que llegar a Konoha y avisar a su embajadora.  
>hablando de la aldea de la hoja una regañada y muy golpeada Shineko estaba aun en su caja de cristal mientras las chicas almorzaban , de hecho ella paso la noche ahí y no tenían intenciones de sacarla no hasta que el rubio llegara por lo menos –y Lilith donde conociste a Naruto_kun- pregunto cordialmente Mikoto a la pelilia quepaso la noche en la mansión Ishura viendo el violento espectáculo llamado "golpeen a la gata" a decir verdad cuando no estaba furiosas eran bastante agradables, fue una mañana sencilla y calmada cuando una a una fue retirándose de la casa sus que aceres diurnos, -<strong>entonces dime que busca una súcubo con Naruto_kun<strong>- fueron las palabras de Natsumi que dejaron a Lilith en shock al verse descubierta – **no te asustes yo entiendo que Naruto_kun es irresistible pero aun así me da curiosidad y como supe lo que eras digamos que tengo mis recursos jeje**- le guiño un ojo con un aire de misterio mientras sonreía y la pelilia sentía algo de miedo –(esta mujer irradia la misma aura de intimidación que mi hermana…¡oh no cuando se conozcan esto no va a acabar bien!)- pensó la aterrada Lilith ya imaginándose el fin del mundo de manos de esas dos porque una cosa es bien sabida una súcubo como Morrigan no acepta estar debajo de otra mujer y una youko como Natsumi no caería en la jerarquía de la familia sin pelear.

De regreso al país del hierro nuestras afortunada rubia estaba ahora mismo recibiendo uno de esos reconfortantes masajes de manos de rubio que suavemente acariciaba sus cansados hombros, -Samui_chan tienes una piel muy suave sabes- dijo a su oído solo para mordisquear suavemente el contorno arrancando un gemido ahogado de la chica que se sonrojo levemente –Naruto_kun espera…nos pueden oir- dijo dudosa de su propia voz mientras las manos del rubio bajaban por su espalda pata pasar bajo sus brazos y amasar sus pechos -mmmm- fue todo lo que pudo decir ella mientras las manos del rubio jugaban con sus pechos con gran habilidad arrancando quejidos acallados de sus labios apretados tratando de no dejar que la oyeran –tus pechos son pesados y grandes Samui_chan, dignos de una hermosa mujer como tu- ella lo miro sonrojada solo para besarlo con suavidad mientras su ropa era abierta y sus pechos quedaban expuestos a la vista , cierto eran grandes y sin duda legarían al final de su desarrollo a ser tan grandes como los de la misma Tsunade –míralos tan hermosos y apetecibles- los dedos del Ishura apretaron los pezones duros con suavidad arrancando suaves gemidos de la rubia supuestamente fría que ahora poco a poco dejaba ir esa dura mascara que la caracterizaba, Naruto alzo uno de sus brazos por sobre su cuello quedando justo frente a su pecho izquierdo y con suavidad lamio el pezón –aaaahhhh- fue todo lo que pudo decir Samui mientras su cara enrojecía aun mas y su mente se fundía ante las caricias de Naruto –son mas deliciosos de lo que esperaba Samui_chan debes estar orgullosa sin duda son pechos maravillosos- los volvió a amasar mientras lamia el pezón de la mujer que ahora mismo estaba roja y sentía su ropa interior húmeda como aquella vez –Naruto_kun…si…si sigues yo….yo- no podía creerlo ella siempre tan segura ahora mismo estaba con una voz tan temblorosa.

La mano del rubio bajo por su vientre desatando el testo de su ropa dejándola por completo expuesta mientras los dedos del rubio se deslizaban sobre su pantaleta mojada y blanca, tan húmeda estaba que casi el poco vello rubio se transparentaba atreves de la tela –solo déjate ir mi Samui_chan solo déjate ir- dijo el rubio antes de besarla y luchar con la lengua de ella mientras sus dedos expertos recorrían la mojada hendidura, solo basto rozar el clítoris –AAAAHHH ME VENGOOOOOO-gimió con fuerza mientras sus fluidos escapaban de su interior humedeciendo sus piernas y las pantorrillas del rubio sobre quien ahora mismo estaba sentada, como fue que Naruto se desnudo sin quitársela de encima ella no tenia idea y ahora mismo no le importaba, el miembro duro del rubio se rozaba entre sus suaves nalgas mientras las manos del rubio amasaban sus pechos en una caricia que estaba claro era el punto débil de Samui –te amo Samui_chan- dijo el rubio besándola de nuevo, no necesito de una confirmación cuando la marca rojiza apareció en el cuello de la chica de cabello corto mientras el beso se rompía, -eres tan hermosa, solo mírate Samui_chan- dijo el rubio mientras daba la vuelta al gran espejo frente a ellos, el rostro de Samui enrojeció como nunca cuando vio el miembro del rubio entre sus piernas rozando la mojada entrada que parecía abrirse suavemente solo para el como llamándolo a su interior –Naruto_kun no sigas… esto es muy pervertido- dijo avergonzada mientras el rubio besaba su cuello y la hacia ver bien lo que pasaba con el miembro del rubio rozándose contra su vagina – no es verdad solo estoy haciéndole el amor a mi hermosa Samui_chan no hay nada pervertido ene so- dijo simplemente mientras su miembro se acomodaba listo para entrar –(va a entrar…Naruto_kun va a poseerme)- los ojos de Samui se abrieron mientras el rubio entraba lentamente en ella, lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras su espalda se arqueo y su boca dejaba salir gemidos ahogados de gozo, entonces el rubio se topo con una inesperada barrera –eres virgen mi dulce Samui_chan- dijo con una voz alegre mientras ella asentía roja y dudosa de su voz.

Empujo con suavidad tratando de romper la barrera mientras Samui lanzaba gemidos suaves y calmos hasta que su himen se rompió –AAAAHHHHH- su gemido fue fuerte y ruidoso, el rubio se detuvo y un hiulo rojo muy delgado bajo por su miembro, los ojos entreabiertos de Samui miraron el espejo frente a ellos –(soy tuya ahora Naruto_kun)- pensó feliz mientras el rubio empujaba dentro de ella, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar y pronto Samui los lanzaba con gusto mientras el rubio llegaba al fin del camino y la antesala de su vientre –aaahhh sigue entra mas Naruto_kun llega hasta mi vientre- dijo suplicante mientras el rubio sonreía esas mujeres en su casa eran demasiado chismosas ahora todas sabían que el podía hacer eso y arruinaba la sorpresa, pronto el rubio empujo con fuerza y el útero de la cica se abrió para recibirlo –aaaahhhh Naruto_kun estas tan adentrooooo- gimió con fuerza Samui mientras el rubio amasaba sus grandes pechos y ella subia y bajaba sobre su pene – aahh Samui_chan no tan fuerte que nos van a oir …no hay sellos de sonido aaahhh- dijo suavemente el ojizaul empujando de nuevo dentro de ella aunque claro en este punto a Samui ya no le importaba – QUE OIGAN QUE SEPAN QUE SOY FELIZ QUE SEPAN TODOS QUE SOY TUYAAAA AAAH MAS EMPUJA MAS MI AMOR LLENAME DE TU SEMEN MI AMADO NARUTO- grito suplicando y el rubio empujo con fuerza dejándose atrapar por la pasión , pronto Samui subía y bajaba con fuerza sobre el mientras los fluidos escurrían por debajo facilitando la vigorosa penetración los golpes del rubio elevaban a la chica mientras el orgasmo anunciaba su llegada inflamando el pene del rubio , -SAMUI/NARUTO- el rubio se hundió hasta e fondo y libero una descarga por demás abundante en la chica que solo gemía gustosa al sentir el caliente semen en su interior, su sonrisa era digna de una fotografía nunca antes Samui fue tan claramente feliz –creo nos escucharon todos Samui_chan- dijo juguetón el rubio mientras la pobre chica reaccionaba poniéndose por completo roja –cielos soy una escandalosa pervertida-dijo apenada mientras Naruto besaba con suavidad su cuello –quizá lo eres Samui_chan pero eres mi escandalosa pervertida- reanudo su movimiento arrancando mas gemidos de la chica, en el pasillo las mucamas y demás personal del hotel en el que se hospedaban estaban por completo rojos alejándose de dicho cuarto aunque claro con semejante concierto de gemidos era imposible no saber que harían esos rubios hasta el medio día y eso que aun faltaban casi 4 horas.

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo como vimos fue una buena manera de empezar la semana no creen después de todo ellas ya merecían lo suyo espero eso les halla gustado, y también vimos a Shineko meterse en lios y a Lilith integrándose a la familia sera que lo que teme de verdad pasara y Morrigan va a acabar peleando con Natsumi? Y para colmo el rubio consiguió otra alumna mientras en kumo el raikage es regañado por Mabui quien lo diría no Y si como vimos el mizukage aun vive y ahora un aviso va para Konoha como irán a ponerse cuando lo sepan no tengo idea pero algo si se cierta pelirroja va a hacer "erupción"<br>_creo que va a terminar necesitando ser "calmada" por Naruto (esboza una sonrisa pervertida)_  
><em>si va a necesitar toda una noche de Naruto para calmarse (sonríe igual que la otra)<em>  
>quizá tienen razón pero eso se vera hasta el siguiente capitulo<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte:Kurai-sho<br>pd:les gustaron los momentos de karin y samui


	108. C106: Un demonio vengativo

Hola a todos feliz martes, estoy aquí para traerles el nuevo capitulo del fic y que por lo que veo les gusto mucho el cap anterior y espero que este siga en la tónica ya que veremos costas divertidas y se planteara el siguiente combate  
><em>oh solo diles quien es el próximo villano en morir si (con ojos de cachorrito)<br>sii diles anda no seas malo (imita los ojos de cachorrito)  
><em>no, olvídenlo mejor paso a los reviews de una vez

**Yue Namikaze**:es verdad va a necesitar ayuda para calmarla  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:es verda se gano lo que le paso jajaja y si esas dos ya se merecian algo de mor y si es verdad el mizukage medio muerto y el ninja con frases tontas jejeje  
><strong>Nesumy19Oz<strong>:que bueno que te gustar y bueno siendo Karin era obvio que saldria con algo asi no crees y no te apures erguire como voy jeje  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:yo comprendo no te apoures a mi me paso igual  
>con los reviews respondidos y mis hermosa s vocecitas silenciadas (atras de el se mueven mianatadas y amordazadas) puedo decirles que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 106: Un demonio vengativo<strong>

Todo el viaje de regreso a Konoha de nuevo sobre los imponentes zorros del rubio fue en silencio cosa muy rara según Karui que solo miraba con enojo a la mas que feliz pelirroja de lentes que no dejaba de sangra de vez en cuando de la nariz aun recordando lo que ocurrió la noche anterior por el otro lado Samui simplemente le evitaba como si estuviese avergonzada y como no estarlo si todo mundo en el hotel sabia perfectamente lo que ella y Naruto estuvieron haciendo y eso solo generaba un solo pensamiento e la chica de piel morena –(Karin es una pervertida y Samui una escandalosa…Naruto_kun tiene gustos muy raros)- pensaba Karui justo antes de darse cuenta de como fue que llamo al rubio de inmediato se reprendió y de nuevo se vio atacada por aquellas escenas que tan vívidamente describió la pelirroja de lentes aunque claro en su mente había ciertas sustituciones mas que esperadas –(no no no no no NOOOOO el no puede gustarme…o si?)- estaba confundida mucho de hecho y eso solo la hacia estar de mal humor, si bien reconocía que el rubio era apuesto la sola idea de integrarse a su pequeño harem le resultaba por demás deprimente mas que nada por su clara y obvia desventaja en comparación con las demás, era un mujer decidida que reconocía cuando algo era inevitable y poco a poco estaba dando su brazo a torcer quizá el Ishura si le gustaba y eso era algo tan deprimente –(yo jamás voy a gustarle a el le gustan las "infladas")- pensó algo deprimida mientras se aproximaban a las puertas de la aldea.

Los zorros se detuvieron y disiparon en humo dando paso a una corta caminata que como siempre llevo al grupo al puesto de vigilancia donde para no perder la costumbre estaban Izumo y Kotetsu ambos por completo dormidos y roncando, -un día de estos alguien se va a meter a la aldea y la destruirá porque este par se la pasa dormido- murmuro el rubio mientras una sonrisa bastante maliciosa adornaba su cara, un disco de agua a aprecio en su mano mientras las chicas lo miraban con duda en sus caras –NOS ATACAN- grito con fuerza despertando al par mientras el disco liquido los golpeaba de frente arrojándolos al suelo, de inmediato saltaron del puesto de vigilancia mas que listos a luchas mirando hacia todos lados bañados de agua mientras el rubio sonreía burlonamente –así es como deberían de estar todo el tiempo no roncando como la bella durmiente- dijo el rubio mientras el y su equipo pasaban de largo y los pobres chunin suspiraban –genial ahora vamos a resfriarnos- dijo Izumo mientras su compañero estornudaba con fuerza tallándose la nariz, regresaron a su puesto en total alerta…15 segundos después de nuevo estaban roncando; en el interior de la aldea el rubio se despidió de su equipo mientras el mismo procedía a informar al kage del resultado de la misión y la revelación de Neji quien murió en aquel sitio, como siempre llego y entro sin tocar, fue un gran error - hey ya regrese oji…¡POR DIOS PONGANSE LA ROPA!- se dio la vuelta rojo y apenado mientras el kage rejuvenecido y su esposa saltaban detrás del escritorio moviéndose como locos para variar el rubio los encontró en una situación muy…interesante, tras reaparecer sobre el escritorio por completo rojos y apenados el rubio negando con la cabeza comenzó a hablar –un día de estos será el feudal el que entre por esa puerta y los sorprenda par de calientes- decía el rubio mirándolos desaprobatoriamente –Naruto_kun si mal no recuerdo tu eres el que tiene un harem y nos llamas calientes a nosotros- rebatió Koharu con una sonrisa confiada mientras Sarutobi asentía a las palabras de su esposa y el rubio entrecerraba los ojos para dar su sencillo argumento –si pero no me ven a mi y a mis clones haciéndolo con ellas por toda la aldea verdad, comienzo a creer que eso de que los vieron teniendo sexo en el parque es verdad- los dos se pusieron como tomates no tenían idea de quien inicio el rumor pero en cuanto lo supieran esa persona seria castigada, lejos de ahí una rubia mentalista estornudaba con fuerza y sonreía quizá Naruto estaba pensando en ella.

Dejaron de lado el peculiar incidente y el rubio entrego su reporte añadiendo la parte de Neji, tan pronto lo dijo el kage y su esposa quedaron en shock ante semejante hecho, después de todo no todos los días te enteras de que un supuesto traidor era manipulado por el enemigo y controlado como una simple marioneta, lejos de la oficina en la mansión Ishura Karui no creía lo que estaba viendo y oyendo –(no puedo creer que a Naruto_kun le gusten estas)- que ocurría pues pronto lo averiguaría el pobre rubio que no sabia lo que le esperaba; de regreso con Naruto y tras una breve espera Hiashi hizo acto de presencia acompañado por un representante del nuevo concejo del clan Hyuuga al parecer los antiguos ancianos o se suicidaron o perdieron el juicio por una pesadilla recurrente cosa por demás extraña uno juraría que eso mas bien era un ataque de alguien, por su lado Naruto silbaba disimuladamente ajeno a ese hecho, -Hiashi_san debo decirle que Neji nunca fue un traidor- dijo el rubio procediendo a relatarla historia de su sobrino, en cuanto termino de escuchar el rostro de Hiashi se lleno de depresión al saber que el ultimo legado de su hermano había dejado este mundo pero aun así le reconfortaba un poco el hecho de que en realidad nunca traiciono a la aldea mas bien fue usado como un vil títere por un enemigo malvado y cruel, -gracias por decirme esto Naruto, esto reconforta un poco la perdida de mi sobrino-salio de ahí despacio y avanzo hasta que supo que nadie lo miraba entonces ocurrio algo que nunca nadie espero ver, el siempre estoico líder del clan Hyuuga lloro como cuando su amada esposa falleció, una vez acabada la reunión el rubio salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su hogar –a si antes de que se me olvide, saben se que Hiashi es un hombre serio y discreto que no dirá nada pero quizá deberían considerar ponerse su ropa correcta- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa burlona mientras el kage y su esposa se miraban y se ponían rojos de la vergüenza ya que usaban la ropa del otro, eso explicaba porque Hiashi hacia lo posible por no verlos.

Naruto hizo una breve escala en cierto puesto de ramen donde como siempre saludo a su nueva y mas reciente novia Ayame, tan pronto se vieron el rubio beso su mano haciéndola sonreír y sonrojarme mientras el pobre Teuchi suspiraba a decir verdad el estaba feliz por su hija pero eso no significaba que estaba alegre de que fuese a formar parte de la "pequeña" familia del rubio –muero de ganas de probar tu delicia Ayame_chan- escucho el hombre y volteo a ver al rubio que miraba a su hija con ojos hambrientos ignorando por completo que el se refería al tazón de ramen que ella sostenía pero claro de espaldas parecía mas bien que Naruto le miraba otra cosa -¡NARUTO!- rugió molesto y arrojo un enorme cuchillo al rubio que huyo a toda prisa del lugar con el estomago vacio mientras la cocinera le lanzaba una mirada molesta a su padre que ahora mismo veía el delicioso y humeante tazón de ramen en manos de su hija –este…jejejejeje- se reía como tonto mientras miraba esa expresión furiosa en su cara se parecía tanto a su madre y eso lo asustaba muchísimo en este momento; por su parte el rubio resignado a no comer su delicia llego a casa esperando que quizá alguna de sus excelentes cocineras le hiciera algo igual de delicioso, tan pronto entro se topo con la escena mas rara que hubiera visto en su vida, todas sus chicas estaban sentadas en pupitres escolares mirando al frente y tomando notas, del otro lado enfrente de una gran pantalla blanca Guren hablaba acompañada de Lilith –escuchen bien y pongan atención se que a todas nos gusta la idea de ser "castigadas" por Naruto_sama pero deben saber que hay formas correctas de ser sometida- dijo la usuaria de cristal dando paso a una ilustración bastante subida de tono –no se olviden de que el placer que sientan será producto de la sumisión y la disciplina que Naruto_kun les imparta-agrego Lilith mientras todas tomaban nota y el rubio miraba todo sin saber que decir o pensar –no olviden su recompensa será sentirse por completo suyas y sometidas a su voluntad, no hay nada mejor que saberse de el y que puede reclamaras cuando mas le place- dijo de nuevo Guren con una mirada soñadora pasando a una imagen o mas bien fotografía de ella atada y en 4 siendo poseída por el rubio con fuerza, la foto era cortesía de Anko claro esta, Naruto las miro ellas le sonrieron todas lo voltearon a ver sonrojadas y por la mente de Naruto desfilaron escenas de todas y cada una de ellas atadas en diferentes posiciones y con rostros rojos suplicando el "castigo" de su parte, el rubio acabo inconsciente por la hemorragia nasal masiva.

Lejos de Konoha un ave parecida a un halcón volaba a toda velocidad acercándose mas a su destino con cada suave brisa del viento, en la aldea de la arena nuestro kage pelirrojo leía un libro bastante interesante regalado por el rubio –¡lo sabia te gusta leer lo mismo que a mi!- dijo kankuro entrando de improviso a la oficina señalando al libro que sostenía Gaara mientras este lo miraba serio y molesto por semejante interrupción, fue cuando la arena del kage se elevo cuando kankuro comprendió su error si bien el libro tenia cubiertas parecidas a las de su amado icha icha no lo era, mas bien era un libro de autoayuda titulado "conquistando a la mujer de tus sueños" al parecer el rubio pensó que Gaara necesitaba algo de ayuda para hablar de una relación con su "alumna" Matsuri quien ciertamente le movía el piso o mas bien la arena ya hora mismo Kankuro estaba metido en enormes problemas –no espera Gaara no lo hagas por favor soy tu hermano no lo hagas no espera…nooooooooooo- y Kankuro despareció a la distancia mientras Gaara llamaba a los de mantenimiento necesitaba otra ventana porque esta acababa de ser rota por un tonto volador; mientras en Kumo nuestro responsable Raikage trabajaba a toda velocidad en sus deberes pendientes, a decir verdad era increíble como ni siquiera se fue a dormir por acabar su trabajo atrasado, es mas cuando su hermano vino a pedirle que le ayudase con su entrenamiento le dijo que no podía que primero debía atender su trabajo pendiente –aquí hay mas documentos que debe revisar- dijo la sonriente Mabui dejando caer una pila de no menos de 1 metro de alto de hojas y hojas de información mientras el Raikage asentía gustoso por su ayuda, los ninjas no lo creían su kage finalmente era responsable, lo que nadie veía era que bajo el escritorio un grillete sujetaba el tobillo del hombre a la estructura de acero del edificio condenándolo a no salir de ahí hasta terminar.

alejados de todo mundo en una pscura guarida nuestro cristal parlante acababa de platicar con su enmascarado numero uno siendo este quien recibia sus indicaciones finales –**escucha bien Madara ve con Minato y trae su reporte en cuanto a ti Sanada gran trabajo espero que eso te desestérese aunque sea un poco** – el aludido sonrió si que le sirvió esa pequeña misión para sacar su aburrimiento y saciar sus deseos de muerte aunque fuese solo por un tiempo, -**bien estoy seguro de que mandaran un aviso a la embajadora en Konoha y ella querrá correr de inmediato a lo que queda de Kiri seguramente Naruto ira con ella**- los ojos de Sanada se abrieron sin duda luchar contra el rubio seria quizá la mayor batalla de su vida y esa sonrisa demente denotaba que estaba listo para salir por el en cuanto se lo dijeran –el es mío- la voz oscura y gruesa de Kobu resonó en la habitación mientras su figura oscura se alzaba en las sombras balanceando su espada mientras admiraba su filo listo para acabar con el rubio –**lo se Kobu tu iras por el y esta vez si no ganas mas te vale morir soy claro**- en las sombras el Tengu asintió a las palabras de su amo mientras el molesto Sanada salía de la habitación con una sola idea en su cabeza, luchar con el rubio pero bueno tendría que esperar porque de algo estaba seguro a Kobu lo iban a matar muy pronto, –**y como motivación extra mi querido Kobu ella será toda tuya en cuanto venzas al rubio**- dijo el cristal mientras la imagen de Konan aparecía mostrándose sobre el cristal a base se chakra negro que se desdibujaba mientras la enorme sonrisa llena de dientes afilados del demonio brillaba en la oscuridad – ella será una esclava perfecta gracias por dármela mi seños ahora no fallare- sus ojos se cerraron mientras descansaba y Madara le dirigía una mirada fina a Pain quien simplemente permanecía como si nada –espero que no te moleste el destino de ella- dijo el enmascarado con una sonrisa malévola bajo su cubierta mientras Pain lo miraba como si no sintiera nada –ella existe para ayudar a realizar nuestro objetivo y como recurso si debe pasar sus días en la cama de ese demonio deberá acatar esa decisión y estar orgullosa por ello- dijo el ninja de la lluvia mientras salía del recinto y se dirigía a ame para poner a Konan sobre aviso pronto ella saldría de misión con Kobu sin saber lo que ya se tramaba en su contra –el es muy frío a veces pienso que esta muerto…me agrada jajajajaja- las risas de Madara resonaban en la oscuridad mientras el cristal de nuevo dormía pronto sacaría a mas de sus aliados pero para eso debía esperar el momento adecuado.

De regreso en Konoha el ahora despierto rubio miraba a las avergonzadas chicas con algo de duda, nadie toco el tema dela pequeña conferencia de nuevo aunque el como salió fue muy interesante y pensar que de todo tuvo la culpa Shineko con su pequeña presentación del día anterior.

Flash back inicia

Las chicas saltaron sobre la biju de dos colas que con gran habilidad eludió su embate inicial quedando la pobre de Yugito debajo de esa montaña de féminas furiosas –**nyaa nunca me atraparan montón de lentas**- dijo la gata sonriente mientras saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo a las chicas que simplemente trataban de agarrarle, las cadenas de Kushina arrasaban con el suelo y los muebles mientras el hielo de Haku congelaba todo a su paso, por su lado los pilares de cristal se alzaban destrozando la duela mientras Tsunade arrojaba todo lo que encontraba y Lilith miraba la escena con terror en sus ojos –(ellas son peores que mi hermana)- pensaba la asustada chica mientras de nuevo Shineko se escabullía de las manos de la ahora furiosa Tayuya –vuelve aquí gata degenerada y déjame partirte en dos y arrancarte las entrañas- dijo la siempre descriptiva Tayya mientras la pelilila alejaba la imagen mental de ella misma partida en dos por provocar a esa chica  
>-ellas siempre son así no te asustes- dijo Tsunami entrando en escena con una sonrisa amigable al salir de la cocina<br>-este…esta bien supongo, soy Lilith- saludo alegre mientras estrechaba la mano de la mujer civil y Shineko eludía la burbuja de lava de Mei que destrozaba un muro  
>-soy Tsunami, supongo que también estas enamorada de Naruto_kun- la pelilia se puso roja mientras las maldiciones de Temari resonaban contra la gata pervertida que le manoseo el trasero cuando paso detrás de ella.<p>

Fue interesante como esas dos tenían una conversación relativamente normal mientras Shineko saltaba escapando ahora de los látigos de arena de Rei mientras Hitomi negociaba amablemente con su hermanita y la convencía de que aceptara su castigo como se merecía, bien todo estaba lejos de acabar cuando Tsunami decidió intervenir –ese es Naruto_kun sin camisa- dijo mirando a la puerta mas de una la miro incrédula por tan bobo truco –**DONDE DONDE**- dijo la alegre y distraída Shineko dando tiempo a Natsumi de golpearle en la nuca mientras un collar y cadena de cristal aparecía en su cuello sujetándola al suelo –**auuuu eso dolió no se vale fue un truco sucio**- dijo molesta solo para levantar la vista y ver aterrada como era rodeada por las furiosas mujeres –**ustedes no lastimarían a una linda gatita desvalida…verdad**- dijo temerosa mientras la arena de Rei la alzaba y le daba vueltas, como tiro al blanco las balas de aire de Temari la golpearon seguidas de un par de balas de lava la arena se desmorono y fue alzada por Kushina quien la azoto contra el suelo y la arrojo a las cadenas de su hija que la atraparon y la regresaron a su madre como una pelota golpeando con fuerza, cayo al suelo adolorida quedando frente a Katara quien sonreía malvada junto a una estoica Hitomi, garras gigantes de chakra la aplastaron contra el suelo mientras era arrojada denuevo como una pelota maltratada al aire donde fue el turno del hielo de volverá una pelota congelada que cayo frente a Tsunade que sintiéndose en un campo de futbol la pateo con fuerza elevándola a la atmosfera, cayo segundos después contra un duro suelo entonces inicio el ataque mental de Mikoto y Kurenai mientras la cadena en su cuello se anclaba al suelo de nuevo evitando que hyuera, sus gritos de perdón resonaban con fuerza mientras las carcajadas malvadas de todas resonaban, pronto acabaron dejándola medio molida en el centro del jardín en un enorme cráter de impacto –**nyaaa me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo ya verán cuando Naruto_kun vuelva las castigara…aunque a Guren eso va a gustarle jejejeje**- su risa pervertida atrajo un sonrojo a la cara de la usuaria de cristal que ahora mismo la metió en una pequeña caja de cristal de la que no saldría en un buen tiempo, por su parte todas miraban a la aludida con un gran sonrojo –no entiendo que tiene de grandioso que Naruto_kun te "castigue" de esa manera- dijo Kurenai mientras Guren se ponía aun mas roja al recordar –bromeas es grandioso saber que te disciplinan después de haberte portado mal y mas aun si tu amo es alguien como Naruto_kun-dijo Lilith uniéndose a la platica y todas las miraron con gotas en la nuca –ustedes necesitan una conferencia y quien mejor que yo para ilustrarlas en el arte de la sumisión ante Naruto_sama- dijo Guren con un porte de sabia mientras todas tenían la misma idea "no es tan genial como ellas decían" verdad?

Flash back fin

Nadie toco el tema en cuestión de nuevo mientras el rubio avanzaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua, debieron recordar que iba a pasar por el comedor -¡MI CASA!- grito con fuerza mientras todas sintieron miedo se les olvido el detallito de reparar lo daños de su escaramuza del día anterior; lejos de ahí en otro sitio un conocido Uchiha nativo de la aldea de la hoja estaba pensativo mientras a sus espaldas dos chicas se pelaban de lo lindo si Suki y Karura aun competían por llamar la atención del Uchiha que mas que fastidiado por su actitud las miraba de reojo –(son molestas … pero aun así no puedo alejarlas de mi no puedo creer que valla a hacer esto pero supongo que es como Naruto dice "cuando encuentres la correcta lo sabrás de inmediato")- suspiro algo cansado mientras miraba a las ahora serias mujeres que lo miraban con duda y cierto temor quizá sus riñas finalmente lo hartaron, de manera asombrosa el Uchiha cayo de rodillas frente a ellas en medio del parque en el que estaban atrayendo las miradas de todo mundo mientras un sonrojo leve aparecía en su cara seria y estoica –Suki…Karura…yo….yo quisiera preguntarles…si…si quisieran…casarse conmigo –dijo algo dudoso mientras ambas manos sostenían cajas de terciopelo abiertas con dos hermosos anillos en ellos idénticos para que no hubiese pleitos, no hubo respuesta en vez de eso ellas lo miraban en silencio y calladas –(quizá no era tiempo)- pensó algo confundido el pobre Itachi que ya veía correr los rumores de que sus dos chicas lo mandaron a volar pero claro eso no paso –SIIIII- gritaron mas que felices antes de saltarle encima y tirarlo al suelo llorando alegres a su alrededor las personas sonreían y unos cuantos aplaudían mientras Itachi estaba seguro de algo –(creo que ahora Naruto va a fastidiarme aun mas)- suspiro lo único bueno era que ahora estaría con dos hermosas mujeres para pasar su vida y sin querer conocer un poco la clase de vida que el rubio tenia con los pleitos interminables siendo el mediador.

Corrieron a la mansión Ishura el lugar mas cercano e irrumpieron para darles la gran noticia, curiosamente encontraron a todas la chicas con ropas de trabajo mientras reparaban los daños , el rubio saludo a su querido "hijo" con una gran sonrisa mientras las otras dos gritaban la noticia –VAMOS A CASARNOS CON ITACHI_KUN- el habría preferido decirlo en una cena tranquila y cordial pero no ellas tenían que estallar en una explosión de alegría que culmino con una llorosa Mikoto que abrazaba a Itachi como si fuese un niño pequeño –mi bebe ya creció ohhh que feliz soy- el pobre sentía tanta pena que se preguntaba porque mejor no lo asesino Naruto cuando pelearon en aquella ocasión, -caray no crees que antes de planear la boda debería primero pedirme la mano de Karura Itachi, como Gaara no esta aquí yo soy quien decide- dijo el rubio serio distrayendo a las mujeres de los catálogos de novia que ya estaban ojeando mientras el rubio miraba al moreno con gran seriedad, la verdad nadie esperaba que el rubio dijera no pero sin duda esa seriedad era rara –sere honesto Itachi espero que tu y ella sean felices porque si no Temari_chan va a estar molesta y créeme eso no te va a gustar- el pelinegro le lanzo una mirada a la rubia de coletas que sonrió dulcemente dándole un gran escalofrió como lograban eso las mujeres era un total enigma –solo una cosa mas Itachi, cuando realices los tríos asegúrate de cenar bien o no podrás con ambas después de todo tu no eres yo jajajajaja- mas de una de las presentes se sonrojo ante la imagen mental de un trió exceptuando claro a ciertas Inuzuka que de hecho protagonizaron un cuarteto mientras Itachi cerraba los ojos conteniendo la ira en su interior – oye no te pongas así si que Naruto_kun tiene razón y debería hacerle caso es un semental después de todo si no pregúntale a Mikoto – dijo Anko con una sonrisa en su cara mientras la mujer Uchiha se ponía roja y el pobre de Itachi estallaba – VOY A CASTRARTE NARUTO- y el rubio corrió por la integridad de sus partes nobles mientras Anko se destartalaba de la risa y MIkoto correteaba a su "bebe" aun quería tener mas hijos y no iba a permitir que Itachi esterilizara a su esposo.

La persecución acabo rápido con la tradicional disculpa del pelinegro a su "padre" por mas que lo decía no dejaba de ser extraño, pero dejando eso de lado la familia Uchiha liderada por el rubio salió de la casa con una sola dirección en mente la casa de los padres de Suki mientras un clon del rubio con mirada severa custodiaba a las chicas que resignadas volvían al trabajo maldiciendo la suerte de Mikoto quien se escapo de aquello; la petición de la mano de Suki fue por demás suigeneris, primero que nada empezando por sus padres una pareja muy amable donde el padre de nombre Zuma fue bastante emocional al grado de llorar como un bebe cuando el rubio solicito la mano de su hija para la boda con Itachi por otro lado la madre de Suki una mujer rubia llamada Kagome sonrió orgullosa mientras su hija la abrazaba aunque claro cuando le pregunto cuantos mese de embarazo tenia palpando su vientre todo fue silencio mientras Zuma tomaba un cuchillo y lo colocaba contra su pecho diciendo que no deseaba vivir en un mundo donde su hija no se casaba virgen, si todo fue tan raro mas aun cuando la madre de Suki dijo algo sobre darle hermanitos a su hija y solicito la ayuda del rubio sonriendo coquetamente y repagándosele mucho por su parte el Ishura amable y sonriendo aterrado se alejo de ella mientras MIkoto sonreía amable e intimidante, sin duda todo mundo estaba aprendiendo eso de Mei, la noche culmino con un brindis de alegría para retirarse de la casa de los Yamanaka que felices siguieron festejando hasta la madrugada el rubio tenia solo una idea en su cabeza –(ellos son raros)- si no estaba para nada perdido.

El dia siguiente fue todo menos alegría, el funeral del fallecido Neji se llevo acabo tras redimir su reputación en la aldea, todo mundo acudió vestido de negro y ninguna de las mujeres Ishura protesto cuando el rubio abrazo son suavidad a Hinata y Hanabi para que estas lloraran en su hombro, por su parte Tenten lagrimeaba por la caída de su compañero mientras un clon rubio la tomaba de los hombros y ella se recargaba en el, alguna vez sintió algo por Neji pero su actitud la alejo de el quien sabe de haber sido un poco mas tierno ahora estaría comprometida con el y no con el rubio pero bueno las cosas pasan como deben pasar después de todo, por su lado el líder del clan Huuga dirigía unas palabras serenas en memoria de su sobrino –Neji hizo todo por su clan y su honor, su muerte es una tragedia para todos mas cuando se confirmo que siempre fue nuestro aliado, por eso estamos seguros de que ocuparas un lugar entre los héroes de nuestro clan y sabemos que donde estés velaras por nosotros, nunca te olvidaremos Neji y se que ahora estas con tu padre y madre esperándonos en el paraíso donde algún día nos volveremos a reunir sobrino- los ojos de Hiashi estaban vidriosos mientras la ceremonia concluía y todo mundo se alejaba a sus casas este día era tiste y estaba lejos de dejar de serlo porque en ese momento un agila mensajera aterrizaba en la aldea procedente de Kiri.

El rubio llego a la torre acompañado de Mei y se toparon con un serio y callado Sarutobi que los miraba con dolor y pesar en sus ojos generado mas allá de la muerte de Neji, tomo aire y decidió soltar la bomba de un solo golpe –Naruto, Mei he recibido un mensaje de Kiri, fueron atacados por akatsuki- los oijos del rubio se enfocaron en su pelirroja que miraba a Sarutobi con duda en sus ojos esa seriedad no le gustaba nada de nada –lo siento mucho Mei pero parece ser que Kiri fue destruida- el silencio reino mientras la cara de la Terumi estaba en shock, por su mente pasaron imágenes de su infancia en su aldea antes de la guerra civil, imágenes de sus amigos, de sus maestros de sus conocidos y compañeros rebeldes y ahora su pueblo natal ya no existía –miente, no es verdad miente, MIENTEE- grito con los ojos llenos de lagrimas al ver el papel del mensaje sucio y teñido con sangre, su llanto resonó con fuerza mientras apretaba los puños casi hasta hacerlos sangras, sus ojos llenos de dolor e ira miraron a Sarutobi fijamente - ¡quien fue el bastardo que hizo esto!- exigió furiosa mientras golpeaba con una mano el escritorio dejando salir su instinto asesino – shh calmate Mei_chan calma- dijo el rubio tratando de abrazarla pero ella se resistía arrojo el escritorio a un lado tratando de huir de su dolor cuando finalmente la abrazo, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas cuando los labios del rubio se unieron a los suyos era un beso suave y reconfortante que le daba a entender que no estaba sola, se rompió el contacto y ella lloro un momento antes de limpiarse las lagrimas y hablar con decisión –debo ir a Kiri Hokage_sama – dijo decidida mientras Sarutobi asentía y miraba al rubio el iría con ella cabía la posibilidad de que el que hizo eso aun anduviera por ahí.

En la mansión Ishura los gritos de alarma no se hicieron esperar al enterarse de semejante noticia y claro Mei de inmediato se dispuso a empacar sus cosas para el viaje –(no se quien fue pero lo matare, y quien sabe quizá Naruto_kun y yo podamos iniciar un nuevo Kiri como dios manda)- su sonrisa algo pervertida adornó su cara aun en estos momentos Mei no dejaba de ser ella misma, regreso al salón de la casa topándose con la rubia Senju junto a Naruto lista para partir – habrá muchos heridos me van a necesitar- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras ella asentía de mala gana y pensar que planeaba celebrar su venganza en una ardiente noche con el rubio ojiazul por su parte Tsunade sonreía orgullosa –(estarás dolida pero te conozco y no voy a dejarte a solas con Naruto_kun Mei)- el rubio por su lado miraba al la distancia imaginándose quien seria capaz de semejante destrucción en ese lugar –(no se quien fue pero algo me dice…que será una gran batalla)- su sonrisa larga y ancha adorno su cara mientras todas las mujeres incluyendo a la rubia y pelirroja que desistían de su duelo de miradas veian al rubio esa sonrisa solo significaba que estaba listo para una lucha verdadera y valla que la iba a disfrutar, salieron a toda prisa de la aldea alertando al enmascarado que los vigilaba a la distancia desvaneciéndose en su sunshin tan característico e informando a su amo instantes después en su base secreta.

-**Kobu, ya es hora**- dijo la voz maligna mientras el Tengu aparecía ante el mas alto que antes con su armadura ahora reparada y modificada sobre sus hombros las hombreras tenia protuberancias afiladas mientras blandía su gran espada en la mano derecha y alzaba su nuevo brazo izquierdo a la altura del pecho antes de hablar - lo matare mi señor- dijo con esa sonrisa amenazante mientras arriba Konan aguardaba a su compañero sin saber lo que le tenían planeado

* * *

><p>Y se acabo el capitulo, como vimos Neji ya fue enterrado, Gaara lee libros de autoayuda para su relación con Matsuri, el raikage esta prisionero en su oficina por cortesía de Mabui, Lilith y Guren les dieron una conferencia muy interesante a las chicas y claro Mei se entero de lo que paso en kiri ahora van hacia alla acompañada de Tsunade quien no va a dejarla a solas con el rubio eso es un hecho pero no saben que un nuevo y mejorado Kobu los espera acompañado de Konan que no tiene idea de lo que han planeado para ella esto se complica mas y mas no creen.<br>_va a corres la sangre de un demonio (agita una pancarta que dice "muerte a Kobu")  
>siii que Naruto lo mate y se quede con Konan ( sostiene su pancarta "Konan al caln Ishura")<br>_bueno creo que ellas ya expresaron su opinión

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: ira Konan a unirse a harem?


	109. C107: La caida

Hola a quienes leen esto si lo se es un poco tarde pero la verdad mi mañana estuvo algo… ajetreada por decirlo de alguna manera pero como compensación por la tardanza les traigo un capitulo lleno de mucha acción así que espero lo disfruten mucho  
><em>aun sigues en eso porque no solo mandas el capitulo y volvemos a lo nuestro (aparece inclinándose y mostrando todo el escote)<br>_en eso estoy, por cierto ella es Yami no hi por si se lo preguntan, pero a todo esto que hiciste con ellas eh que no las he oído en un bue rato  
><em>ah nada solo tuvimos una charla y las convencí de que nos dieran algo de espacio (guiña coqueta, el autor se sonroja y en un armario las otras dos forcejean por ser libres)<br>_bueno mejor paso a los reviews

**Nesumi19Oz**: es verdad algunas faltas de ortografia siempre se me van pero creo que nadie se da cuenta y si lo hacen no dicen nada y sabes lo interesnte no fue la conferencia sino que Lilith supiera del tema no tr parece  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:cierto que mas le queda y no te apures que kobu pronto morira  
>Loquin:bueno a cualquir exibicionista no crees?,Mei conseguira realizar su siniestro plan creeme y si shineko no fuese biju ya no estaria en este mundo<br>**leonshinoda**: bueno la verdad ni se como le hago creo que buscando que sus personalidades encagen mas o menos eso favorece a que todo se derarrolle solo bueno eso creo espero el consejo te sirva  
><strong>xona ptter namikaze<strong>:estoy deacuerdo con lo de konan, lo del discurso me salio de pronto no se de donde salio la verdad, en cuanto a lo de que sanada vea el futuro eso seria un problema aunque quiza solo saca conclusiones obvias  
><strong>el viajero<strong>:sabes de las tres revelaciones que marcas creo que la que todos desean ver es la tercera jejeje, en cuanto al regalo como le hago para verla que solo sale una parte del link  
>bueno ya respondi los reviews ahora como estas siguen sin aparecer yo les deseare buena lectura<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 107: La caída<strong>

Konan estaba bastante incomoda con la actual situación, hacia solo unos minutos el enmascarado "tobi" los había dejado a ella y ese demonio de nombre Kobu en este lugar un sitio entre el puerto y la devastada aldea de Kiri para tenderle una emboscada a Naruto hasta ahí ella comprendía bien su objetivo aunque lo que no lograba entender era el porque la enviaron junto a ese sujeto, a decir verdad nunca le ha agradado menos con la forma que tiene de referirse a las mujeres pero la forma en que actualmente la miraba casi como desnudándola no le agradaba para nada es mas ahora mismo se sentía tan tentada a alejarse de ahí y no regresar nunca aunque eso significara la muerte del demonio pero claro tenia sus ordenes y las iba a acatar, aunque eso no significaba que le agradara estar acompañada de ese tipo –(no se en que este pensando Pain pero este sujeto no me agrada para nada, mas vale que no me ponga una mano encima o se las vera con el)- pensaba la segura de origami mientras Kobu ya imaginaba la mejor forma de dejarle en claro a Konan que ahora le pertenecía por lo que le quedaba de vida.

Lejos de ahí en un barco mercante recién tomado en nami no kuni el rubio miraba el horizonte esperando el momento de descender en Kiri, de acuerdo con lo que dijo el capitán ellos no aparcarían cerca del puerto principal ya que fue destruido por alguna causa desconocida aunque claro el rubio tenia una idea de que le paso atrás de el y bastante ajenas a la seriedad del Ishura unas sonrientes Tsunade y Mei se miraban con una gran y forzada sonrisa –porque te ofreciste no hacias falta Tsunade- dijo la pelirroja con una amabilidad forzada en sus palabras –oh bueno iban a necesitar un medico quien mejor que yo Mei- ella tenia el mismo tono de voz y eso solo indicaba una cosa…problemas –tu solo viniste para arruinar mis planes- dijo acusadora la mujer de la niebla mientras la ojimiel cerraba sus ojos asintiendo a sus propios pensamientos –así que estaba en lo correcto planeabas violar a Naruto_kun en la primera oportunidad que tuvieras- dijo la rubia poniéndose de piemientras la ojiverde le imitaba y se lanzaban miradas nada amistosas inclusive uno podría jurar que pequeños relámpagos salían de sus ojos hasta chocar con otros iguales procedentes de los de la otra, a su alrededor los marinos se alejaban del par de furiosas mujeres no por nada las vieron despedazar el muelle antes de zarpar por un pleito que empezó de manera parecida y no les traia buenas expectativas este comportamiento –Tsunad eres una bruja- dijo la furiosa pelirroja mientras los marinos corrían a los botes salvavidas –y tu una maldita Mei- respondió ella mientras el chakra bombeaba a hacia sus manos y la pelirroja se alistaba para lanzar lava como nunca antes en su vida –se ven bellas cuando riñen pero son simplemente hermosas si sonríen y eso es lo que deberían hacer mi hermosas chicas- dijo el rubio sentándose en la pequeña mesa de inmediato las dos sonrieron sonrojadas y complacidas por su comentario mientras los marino miraban al rubio y recordaban cierto panfleto que promocionaba una especie de culto a un dios de la conquista rubia de nombre Naruto –salve Naruto_sama no somos dignos de estar ante ti- dijeron los hombres haciendo reverencia mientras el rubio tenia una enorme gota en la nuca, Mei reía de esa muestra de respero al ojiazul y Tsunade contaba hasta mil porque de seguro hacerlo hasta 10 no bastaría y pronto Jiraiya sufriría cuando volviera a Konoha.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja el aludido sanin peliblanco reclamaba su gran y jugoso cheque por las ganancias de su ultimo tiraje de su mas reciente saga icha icha la que los críticos cof cof pervertidos cof cof decían la mejor de todos los tiempos, de pronto se sintió muy amenazado como si alguien deseara matarlo pero enseguida lo desestimo avanzando hacia cierto negocio donde estaba dispuesto a conseguir algo de sana diversión a un buen precio en esas ocasiones si que envidiaba al rubio con semejante colección de bellas mujeres de seguro su vida era el paraíso, una sonrisa mas que pervertida adorno su cara y decidió mejor ir por un poco de inspiración a los baños públicos después de todo su amado establecimiento no se iría a ningún lado, fue fácil para el colarse no por nada conocía el lugar como la palma de su mano fue mala suerte quien estaba ahí en ese momento –aahhhh no espera bajame bajame- decía suplicante mientras la línea de agua lo alzaba en el aire y Katara lo miraba molesta a su lado Kurenai, Hitomi y Kushina estaban mirando al tembloroso pervertido –que rayos hacen ustedes aquí si tienen su propios baños en casa o acaso quieren arruinar mis investigaciones- dijo señalándolas acusadoramente aunque de no haber estado colgando boca abajo habría rendido mas frutos –nuestros baños sufrieron un desperfecto pero eso nos trajo aquí ero sanin y gracias por espiar…eso nos da motivos para castigarte- y el pobre hombre de cabello blanco vio su muerte aproximándose a el, su vida de perversiones pasaron por su cara y con una gran sonrisa lo supo –(tuve una gran vida puedo morir en paz)- pensó mientras la golpiza daba inicio, lejos de ahí Naruto y Mei miraban con curiosidad a Tsunade que de pronto comenzó a sonreír sin alguna razón aparente.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Ishura nuestras chicas trabajaban a marchas forzadas bajo el yugo de su supervisora de cabello rosa quien recibió la encomienda de su hermano ojiazul de que ellas repararan lo que dañaron, la verdad lo de la cocina y el tejado se arreglo rápido el problema vino cuando Shineko quien se escapo de su jaula quien sabe como anduvo manoseando a todo mundo tratando de pedir perdón por sus insultos, al final acabo de nuevo golpeada en una caja aun mas chica y arrojada dentro de una armario, el asunto de los baños surgió porque durante el combate Guren lanzo unos proyectiles de cristal que Rei desvió y rompieron la base de sus aguas termales por eso ahora mismo las estaban reparando a marchas forzadas aunque la ausencia de cierta zorra les hacia preguntarse donde rayos estaba metida Natsumi en ese momento.

El barco atraco en el puerto y el rubio seguido de las dos kunoichis salieron a toda prisa rumbo a la aldea de la niebla sin sospechar lo que les aguardaba al frente; por su parte Konan se preguntaba como atraerían la atención de Naruto y lo alejarían del sendero principal para que su combate no fuese tan evidente Kobu sonrió ante la visión de la pensativa Konan y con agresividad la jaloneo del brazo -¡suéltame pedazo de imbécil!- dijo furiosa por su falta de respeto mientras el demonio sonreía aun mas –no te apures que yo se como llamar su atención…con tus gemidos de gozo al sentirte mía- relamió sus labios y la cara de Konan perdió el color este monstruo estaba dispuesto a violarla aquí y ahora –nooo aléjate de mi Pain no te perdonara tocarme maldito- dijo ella forcejeando con el demonio que solo sonreía aun mas mientras jalaba de su capa que se desgarro ante el movimiento, ella usaba un pantalón ninja estándar y una blusa lisa con mangas de malla pero atreves de la ropa se apreciaba un cuerpo de generosas proporciones lo que hizo a Kobu relamerse los labios mientras sujetaba a la mujer de la flor en el cabello –lucha lo que quieras eso solo me divertirá mas jajajajaja- sus risas rezumbaron en los oídos de la mujer que trataba por todos los medios de separarse del demonio agresor; por el sendero nuestro Ishura se detuvo de golpe una sensación peculiar llego a el se trataba de una presencia muy conocida que el asumía ya no daría problemas ya que esperaba hubiese muerto por la hemorragia en aquella ocasión –¿que pasa Naruto_kun?- pregunto Mei al rubio que no respondió solo giro el rostro al bosque mientras meditaba lo que debería de hacer, sus oídos agudos alcanzaron a escuchar una suplica de ayuda y sus ojos se inyectaron de enojo, trazo un par de sellos y una conocida salamandra femina apareció frente a ellos tan grande como la vez pasada, al verla Tsunade y Mei retrocedieron un poco los recuerdos de aquella noche aun estaban presentes en su mente aun – **Hola Naruto_kun que puedo hacer por ti-** dijo la siempre amistosa Kuga al rubio que la miraba ansioso por ir a la lucha –Kuga por favor toma a Mei y Tsunade llévalas a Kiri y no dejes que regresen hasta que yo te de la señal- dijo el rubio a su invocación mientras las dos mujeres resoplaban por tal indicación, no tuvieron tiempo de protestar porque pronto ambas estaban siendo sujetas por la fuerte cola de Kuga quien corría como el viento en dirección de Kiri mientras el rubio se quedaba mirando al bosque listo para la acción –esta ves te matare como se lo prometí a Daisuke- y el ojiazul salto en busca del demonio tengu.

En el bosque el demonio aun forcejeaba con Konan mientras el rubio se aproximaba a cada segundo un poco mas, de pronto ella le dio una patada al rostro cuando el demonio molesto respondió con una bofetada que la arrojo al suelo para que lo mirase con la mejilla roja e hinchada –conoce tu lugar perra- dijo Kobu molesto y dispuesto a seguir cuando el instinto asesino se dejo sentir en el claro, se dio la vuelta y vio emerger de los arboles a cierto ninja ojiazul, -veo que no solo eres un asesino también un bastardo el Kobu- dijo Naruto dando pasoa decididos al demonio que sonreía arrogante mientras la mujer de la flor en el cabello miraba al rubio frente a ella y lo recordaba –(es el chico de aquella vez)- pensó sabedora de que le ayudaría sin hacer pregunta alguna –hola Kunoichi_chan me habría gustado verte en otras circunstancias- saludo con una suave sonrisa para enseguida volver a su expresión molesta mirado de frente al sonriente demonio que lio miraba con arrogancia –no sabes como ansiaba este momento ningen- dijo con su voz llena de rencor mientras tomaba su gran espada y la empuñaba al rubio que parpadeado un par de veces algo confundido –oye ese brazo es nuevo…valla no sabia que tenia injerto de lagartija jeje- la sonrisa ancha y peligrosa de Naruto apareció mientras el furioso Kobu atacaba de frente.

La espada de Kobu corto los arboles de un tajo pero solo eso el rubio no estaba ahí se había esfumado en un zumbido inusual apareciendo justo a un lado de Konan, se agacho hacia ella y le sonrió mientras su mano acariciaba la mejilla golpeada curándola con su usual energía rojiza retiro la mano y estaba sana –listo tan perfecto y bello como siempre- sonrió amigable y ella se sonrojo por alguna razón que no comprendía bien por su parte el ignorado Tengu estaba furiosi ataco de nuevo de frente siendo detenido por un par de rubio que brotaron del sulo esgrimiendo espadas de cristal que casi cortan en dos al demonio que eludió el golpe con cierta facilidad, -ja ese truco no servirá conmigo ningen- dijo confiado mientras el rubio suspiraba y sonreía a su actual posición –quien dijo que el truco eran ellos- hablo mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba aun mas t los clones estallaban volviéndose una lluvia de agujas de cristal mortales de las que Kobu no escapo pronto las agujas se rompían contra su armadura mientras la carne expuesta era penetrada con gran facilidad, se doblo sobre su rodilla derecha con sus brazos llenos de puntos cristalinos y vio al rubio con furia en sus ojos; Konan por su lado fue cargada en brazos de otro clon que la alejo de la zona de pelea mientras el rubio encaraba al demonio que usando su gran fuerza física arrojaba las agujas del interior de su cuerpo –voy a machacarte…hono (llamarada)- las flamas rojas emergieron con violencia mientras el gran disco de agua a dos manos del rubio giraba con velocidad deteniendo el ataque de Kobu mientras empujaba al rubio sobre el suelo –(es mas fuerte que antes)- pensó Naruto justo antes de que l suelo a su espalda se destrozara y el demonio emergiera listo a cortarlo en dos, su espada brillo bajo el sol mientras caía sobre el rubio partiéndolo en dos, estallo en humo revelando una roca dividida mientras las flamas que quedaban envolvían a Kobu y Naruto lo miraba a la distancia –me gustan mis demonios asesinos bien cocidos…Katon: goryuka no jutsu (elemento fuego: gran dragón de fuego)- el llameante dragón rugió al salir de la boca del rubio y se lanzo contra la figura en llamas del tengo que solo vio llegar el poderoso impacto mientras el calor abrasador mientras el suelo se quemaba y fundía bajo sus pies; a la distancia Konan estaba impactada por semejante ataque lanzado como si nada cuando a la mayoría de los ninjas el lanzar un dragón de cualquier naturaleza suele cansarles mucho, -esto solo empieza no vallas a acercarte…disculpa pero ¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el clon sonriente y algo apenada de su descuido cuando ella dijo su nombre y el clon asintió –Konan, un bonito nombre te queda a la perfección, bueno no te vallas a acercar que la verdadera pelea va a empezar ahora Konan_chan- le guiño un ojo antes de esfumarse en una bola de humo dejando a la mujer algo apenada por el sufijo cariñoso.

A las afueras de la devastada Kiri los pocos ninjas que aun buscaba sobrevivientes entraron en posición de combate cuando la enorme salamandra apareció aunque se relajaron mucho al verla depositar sobre el suelo a su embajadora pelirroja de mirada molesta –porque rayos nos trajiste que estaba pasando- de hecho estaba furiosa y la mirada seria de la ojimiel denotaba que ella también lo estaba con ese animal invocado –**Naruto_kun iba a pelear contra alguien poderoso pude percibir su presencia y seguramente no quería que se vieran lastimadas si intentaban ayudarlo** – hablo la salamandra mientras Mei y Tsunade se miraban y asentían listas para salir corriendo en socorro del rubio pero la gran invocación se metió en su camino –**ustedes no iran para allá el me pidió que no las dejara y no lo hare así tengo que paralizarlas**- abrió su boca y un poco de veneno paralizante goteo de la misma mientras las mujeres se tragaban el coraje, ese animal no las dejaría volver con el rubio por ahora solo les quedaba centrarse en Kiri y en lo que pudieran ayudar esperando que el rubio regresara pronto porque eso si se iba a llevar una buena regañada de parte de ambas.

De regreso en Konoha nuestra desaparecida pelirroja seguía a Lilith con gran curiosidad al verla adentrarse en el bosque de la muerte la verdad esa súcubo le causaba intriga mas porque su clase no era para nada común en este mundo, se coloco a su espalda y la asusto al hablar -**entonces a donde vas e Lilith**- la pelilia la volteo a ver lista para pelear la verdad el que no la notara era bastante impresionante sobretodo siendo ella una gran censora como todas las súcubo –no voy a ningún lado Natsumi- respondió ella mientras la zorra se ponía seria había alguien mas en ese sitio, -**sal de una vez**- dijo molesta por su intento de ocultarse y entonces apareció Morrigan en su aspecto tradicional mientras la zorra entrecerraba los ojos –**adivinare tu también estas loca por Naruto_kun**- dijo algo burlona mientras Morrigan se sonrojaba levemente –eso no te importa pelirroja, además porque debería responderle a una simple mujer como tu- respondió desafiante mientras Lilith retrocedía si esas dos llegaban a los golpes no quería estar cerca –**jejeje soy mas que una mujer mi querida súcubo, pero déjame dejarte algo en claro, no se que desees pero a Naruto_kun no le hagas daño a menos que desees morir**- dijo amenazadora dejando salir su instinto asesino propio de un demonio sacando a Morrigan de balance aunque ella lo disimulaba muy bien –lo que yo deseo de el no te importa además porque piensas que el te elegiría sobre mi no has notado lo bella que soy- dijo Morrigan dando a entender que de hecho ella se sentía mas hermosa que Natsumi, gran error –**tu mas bella que yo eso es un mal chiste y escúchame bien súcubo si es lo que creo que es tu pronto te unirás al clan y que te quede claro que ahí todas somos iguales** –dijo Natsumi dándose la vuelta mientras la fastidiad Morrigan la miraba retirarse –sigue diciendo eso pelirroja que tu y yo sabemos que una simple mujer no se compara con una súcubo como yo- Natsumi la ignoro y se alejo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara como deseaba ver el rostro de Morrigan cuando se enterara que ella y sus hermanas eran de hecho demonios, sin duda ese momento valdría la espera y conociendo al rubio el se encargaría de domar ese temperamento de la mejor forma que sabia –(**creo que ella va a acabar igualo mas sumisa que Guren jajajaja**)- se rio en sus pensamientos mientras se imaginaba a ella misma atada del modo que la usuaria de cristal describió después de todo ella se sentía por completo del rubio y algo de ese "castigo" no sonaba tan mal.

De regreso al país del agua el ojiazul miraba la humareda frente a el esperando a su oponente, de pronto el poder de Kobu se dejo sentir expandiéndose como antes, no esta vez era mucho mas grande sin duda ese demonio se había fortalecido mucho en muy poco tiempo, el vapor se alejo revelándolo igual que la vez pasada mas alto y fuerte mientras se despojaba de su armadura revelando su pecho infamado al borde des estallar los músculos –oh miren es mister makai- dijo el burlón Ishura mientras Kobu se lanzaba en un arranque de velocidad formidable, pronto el rubio volaba por el aire producto de la poderosa patada que le propino el demonio tengu, dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo sobre el suelo mirando a Kobu con confusión en su cara –lo que no me mata me hace mas fuerte ningen- dijo el demonio mientras su pecho se inflaba y las flamas rojas salían candentes como nnca, el disco de agua apareció de nuevo pero esta vez el agua del rubio hirvió casi de inmediato mientras era envuelto en las flamas rojas que lo arrojaban contra los arboles mientras el demonio se carcajeaba como loco –Naruto_sama no se contenga- dijo la peliblanca espada a su portador rubio que solo se levanto algo golpeado y con su ropa quemada por el ataque, el chakra de Naruto hizo explosión y su poder contenido fue libre en aquel geiser de poder que se dejaba sentir hasta la destruida Kiri donde ninjas y sobretodo las dos compañeras del rubio miraban al horizonte el luchaba en serio eso era un hecho.

-mi turno demonio…doton: doryundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- el reptil de roca se alzo poderoso tras un estruendo y se lanzo contra Kobu quien con esa gran sonrisa llena de colmillos lo sostuvo con una sola mano deteniéndole en el aire mientras lo destrozaba al cerrar sus garras -necesitas mas que eso esta vez ningen- de nuevo se lanzo contra Naruto quien salto del sitio escapando de la hoja asesina que casi lo corta en dos esta vez, en el aire el rubio junto sus manos mientras giraba a toda velocidad evocando el agresivo tornado que rotaba con fuerza arrancando arboles del suelo y levantando piedras mientras Kobu se sostenía al suelo clavando su espada, el cabello de Konan se mecía en el viento mientras sus grandes ojos en shock apreciaban el poderoso ataque del ojiazul que continuaba dando vueltas cada vez mas rápido –eso no sirve ya estupido…hono (llamarada)- dijo el demonio desde el suelo mientras escupía las flamas rojas que al mezclarse con el viento formaron un gigantesco tornado de fuego del que el Ishura salto ajetreado respirando algo agitado el calor asfixiante casi lo ahora mientras Kobu sonreía mostrando su boca llena de dientes afilados, se lanzo al frente a máxima velocidad mientras Naruto se colocaba en posición defensiva, las manos resplandecientes y chispeantes del rubio se unieron como una hoja y golpearon la espada del tengu rechazándolo a un costado mientras giraba sobre su mismo saltando y conectando un gran rodillazo a la cara del demonio que retrocedió unos pasos, miro al rubio con esa gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban bajo la ira contenida en su interior mientras se lanzaba al ataque de nuevo –ikari no gurippu (garra de furia)- se lanzo contra el rubio mientras sus manos parecían brillar en poder de inmediato su espada resplandeció poniéndose al roji vivo mientras el rubio se alistaba para el golpe sacando una espada de cristal del suelo, el impacto fue violento y salvaje mientras su cristal se destrozaba bajo el embate de Kobu quien con esa sonrisa demente sujetaba a Naruto del hombro cercano, -aaaarrggg- se quejo el rubio cuando sus garras se hundieron en su carne y el demonio lo jalo con fuerza arrojándolo en el aire y riendo como enloquecido al notar su clara ventaja.

Naruto se levanto de inmediato eludiendo al tengu que se dejo caer tras saltar en el aire clavando su espada al suelo agrietándolo mientras el rubio lo miraba molesto, el hombro le dolía horrores -que lo disloque ningen- dijo arrogante y sádico el demonio, su sonrisa se apaciguo cuando el rubio tomo su brazo y con jalón y un crujido algo grotesco se reacomodo la articulación mientras la energía roja sanaba sus pequeñas heridas, pronto Naruto lo movía como si nada hubiera pasado, las manos del rubio se movieron en sellos a una velocidad enloquecida mientras el aire a su alrededor comenzaba a enfriarse mucho y muy rápido los ojos de Kobu se abrieron cuando supo que pasaba -Hyotuon: kokuuryuu boufuusetsu (elemento hielo: ventisca del dragón negro)- el rubio lanzo sus brazos al frente mientras grandes cabezas negras de dragones de ojos rojos aparecían de pronto rugiendo poderosos mientras se desprendían del ninja de la hoja, giraron poderosos alrededor de Kobu que pronto estaba inmerso en un colosal tornado congelante que rugía como los dragones mientras todo a su paso se cubría de una fina escarcha helada, el tornado se disipo y el demonio tengu cayo al suelo cubierto de hielo, la fina capa del quebradizo elemento se resquebrajo cuando el demonio se movió furioso e iracundo –VOY A DESTROZARTE- grito furioso mientras se abalanzaba contra el rubio que usando clones de hielo encaraba al demonio, sus clones no duraron mucho bajo la espada de Kobu pero pronto estaba rodeado de escombros de hielo que brillaban bajo el sol como cristales hermosos, el rubio por su lado admiraba al demonio que caía en su trampa –te tengo…Hyouton: kanrei uzu (elemento hielo: vórtice helado)- el hielo se alzo mientras un enorme remolino de agujas y pedazos de hielo envolvían al tengu que gritaba de dolor bajo el poder del rubio Ishura que mantenía sus manos juntas y presionadas aumentando la ferocidad del remolino que arrazanba todo a ras del suelo mientras Konan estaba mas que en shock –(es…es…es muy poderoso incluso Pain tendría problemas luchando con alguien así)- pensaba la mujer de la flor de papel mientras el poderoso vórtice giraba mas y mas jalando todo el hielo de las inmediaciones volviéndose aun mas aplastante; -Akuma no ora (aura demoniaca)-dijo Kobu mientras todo el hielo se desvanecía en vapor mientras el herido y arañado tengu miraba al rubio rodeado de una aura roja y salvaje que lo hacia lucir de hecho mas grande que antes, el demonio esbozo una sonrisa depredadora mientras se movia como un candente borrón rojo, el rubio grito de dolor cuando la espada de Kobu corto su espalda derramando su sangre en el suelo mientras el tengu lo aplastaba con el pie atrapándolo contra el suelo –muere ningen- su espada pendió sobre la nuca del rubio que se sintió a merced del demonio solo le quedaba una cosa por usar en este momento tan desesperante –origami ame cho ( lluvia de mariposas de papel)- los insectos de papel blancos aparecieron de pronto aletando con fuerza y dejándose caer sobre el desprevenido Kobu que fue alzado de manera asombrosa por los suaves animales que lo golpeaban con fuerza azotándolo contra los arboles a la distancia; Konan apareció seria como siempre mientras miraba al rubio que se levantaba ya con la energía roja sanando la herida de su espalda –(será el poder de Kyubi)- pensaba con duda la usuaria del papel mientras el demonio se levantaba mas que furioso –eres una traidora y yo que pensaba hacerte mi esclava pero ahora solo te tomare y después acabare con tu vida- dijo el furioso demonio mientras el rubio se levantaba de nuevo listo para seguir la lucha –eres un bastardo enserio piensas que Pain te perdonara por intentar tomarme- respondió la ofendida mujer mientras Kobu se carcajeaba en su cara –jajajajajaja eres una idiota el fue quien te entrego a mi como premio por asesinar al rubio- los ojos de Konan se abrieron como platos ante la revelación su amigo y compañero de toda la vida la estaba entregando a ese monstruo como un premio, como un mero objeto sin valor.

-no, estas mintiendo el nunca haría eso el me quiere es mi amigo el nunca me haría eso- los ojos de la peliazulada muer se llenaban de lagrimas por primera vez en muchos años al sentir como su ultimo vinculo con el mundo se rompía bajo la sonrisa del demonio frente a ella, se movio rodeado por esa aura roja y conecto un cabezazo al rostro de Konan que salió despedida hacia atrás con la nariz rota y sangrando mientras golpeaba el suelo con una sola idea en su mente –(Pain me traiciono)- el demonio se rio de nuevo pero claro se olvido de cierto rubio que estaba mas que molesto –así no se trata a una dama- dijo el furioso Naruto mientras su puño envuelto en fuego y rayo ascendía contra el rostro de Kobu en un ataque poderoso –raihiken (puño eléctrico de fuego)- el golpe fue brutal y el minitornado de fuego saturado de electricidad era aplastante mientras elevaba al demonio en el aire y esta gritaba de dolor bajo la presión del furioso jutsu que se disipo mientras el se desplomaba al suelo, en fracciones de segundo el pulsar resonaba en todo el claro y el rostro ensangrentado de Konan miraba al rubio sosteniendo su jutsu original –GENSHI- corrió contra Kobu a una velocidad asombrosa, los relámpagos que emergían de su esfera de electricidad despedazaban el suelo mientras lanzaba el golpe al frente, fue un golpe directo que atrapo al demonio en una detonación eléctrica, la burbuja brillo poderosa mientras los anillos rugían y se apretaban contra el detonando en un enorme relámpago que ascendía con el demonio atrapado en el, Naruto no perdió tiempo y salto en el aire mientras lanzaba su ataque final al demonio –Yoton: doriru katai (elemento lava: no hay traducción perdón)- el brazo izquierdo del rubio se envolvió en una espiral de lava que giraba a toda velocidad asemejando un taladro con el que golpeo el estomago de Kobu con una fuerza demoledora, el demonio tengu salió volando hasta golpear el suelo y crear un cráter de impacto mientras el rubio daba un par de vueltas en el aire y aterrizaba en el suelo sano y salvo.

Contra todo pronostico Kobu se levanto aun rodeado por su aura roja mientras el rubio lo miraba en shock estaba seguro de que un ataque así habría matado hasta alguien como Kisame de haberlo golpeado de esa forma, -asombrado jajajaja, mientras el aura demoniaca me envuelva soy inmune al daño- se lanzo contra el rubio lazando su espada al frente mientras Naruto iniciaba una danza mortal y peligrosa tratando de atacar pero por cada golpe que le daba el no parecía mostrar efecto alguno y eso no era buena señal –akuma no ikki (soplo del diablo)-y el demonio exhalo su violento ataque, el aire caliente arraso con todo a su paso mientras Konan miraba en shock como el rubio luchaba por mantenerse fijo en su lugar pero claro Kobu no dejaba de soplar con fuerza mientras Naruto era alzado en el aire por el ataque del demonio tengu que a máxima velocidad corrió contra el rubio y lo recibió al caer con una salvaje patada que lo elevo al aire de nuevo solo para caer frente al puño ardiente de Kobu que clavo un golpe poderoso en su rostro y lo hizo volar por el aire hasta golpear el suelo –jajajajajaja estas derrotado ningen una vez que evoco esto soy invencible y no solo eso mis ataques mejoran mucho sino solo siente esto…kurushimeru (tormento)- los relámpagos rojos zumbaron con fuerza mientras envolvían al rubio en un dolor cientos de veces pero que la ultima vez –AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- grito con fuerza mientras Kobu se carcajeaba el podría seguir todo el día y quien sabe quizá lo haría.

En las ruinas de Kiri todo mundo estaba nervioso desde hacia un momento resonaban los estruendos de la salvaje pelea y se sentían un par de poderes asombrosamente grandes pero lo mas perturbador era que desde hacia un par de minutos no se escuchaba mas y eso para un par de kunoichis no era bueno, Tsunade y Mei tenían un muy mal presentimiento en ese momento algo les decía que su rubio estaba sufriendo, por su parte Konan miraba sin saber que hacer como Naruto se revolcaba en el suelo bajo la cruel tortura del demonio que se reía mientras lo pateaba una y otra vez usándolo como pelota mientras el tormento seguía sin detenerse, Naruto no escuchaba nada fuera de las risas de Kobu, el dolor lo ensordecía y no escuchaba las suplicas de Kurayami de que la desenfundara y la dejara ayudarle entonces paso un vago recuerdo del rubio tendido en el suelo tras luchar con su abuelo Okko por mas de 2 horas estaba rendido pero el viejo hombre le decía que se levantara aunque el ya no podía mas o eso le decía –no te rindas, esfuérzate al máximo, lucha con todo tu poder da todo lo que tengas hasta que estés al limite y una vez que ya no tengas nada mas…dalo de nuevo Naruto porque se que puedes, yo se que tu superaras cualquier frontera ahora ponte de pie y lucha-esas fueron las palabras del viejo Okko mientras el rubio luchaba por incorporarse recordando a su abuelo y luego a Hanzo aparecía en su mente tras darle una golpiza –si solo puedes hacer eso me equivoque contigo anda mocoso muéstrame que eres digno de ser mi discípulo- el rubio contra todo pronostico se levanto despacio mientras la decisión y su voluntad brillaban como nunca –yo…no perderé- dijo adolorido mientras alzaba la vista y sus ojos cambiaron, el batsunengan estaba en ellos, en ese momento fue algo raro no supo de donde vino pero esas palabras resonaron en su mente y tuvo que decirlas –Naiha (implosión)- fue como si una burbuja de choque envolviera todo el lugar pero qne vez de alejarse se apretó sobre Kobu con una presión tremenda mil veces superior a la de cualquier jutsu de tierra, de pronto el demonio estaba aplastado gritando de dolor mientras su aura demoniaca se disipaba era como si un ser gigante e invisible cerrara sus manos sobre el aplastándolo con fuerza, sus huesos crujieron y un par de ellos se destrozo bajo la colosal presión, el rubio por su lado lo vio con deseos de mandarlo al infierno cuando sus ojos le picaron no mas bien ardieron un poco, el suelo roto bajo Kobu brillo y ligeras flamas moradas oscuras y espectrales ascendieron del suelo, -AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito el demonio con todas sus fuerzas mientras las flamas ligeras lo rodeaban, de pronto se detuvieron casi como si se congelaran y regresaron al suelo mientras el cuerpo ahora de ojos en blanco de Kobu se volvía una ceniza morada extraña y siniestra…el demonio estaba bien muerto.

Naruto perdió el batsunengan de inmediato y cayo al suelo de rodillas respirando agitado, los ojos le dolían un poco pero lo mas preocupante no tenia idea de donde vino eso, no importaba ahora a pesar de estar tan cansado estaba mas tranquilo había ganado, se levanto exhausto y fue hacia la asombrada Konan se acomodo en el suelo a su lado mientras su mano rojiza tocaba la nariz de la mujer sanando su herida –ya estas mejor Konan_chan- dijo sonriente mientras ella se sonrojaba y esa sensación de nuevo en su estomago la inundaba, se puso de pie y agradeciendo al rubio su ayuda se dispuso a irse no sin que antes Naruto la alcanzara y tocara su hombro para llamar su atención –no tienes que volver ahí Konan_chan ellos solo te traicionaron no vuelvas no meren tu lealtad mejor ven conmigo yo te protegeré y se que en Konoha podrías ser feliz- le tomo la mano y ella se sintió tan tentada a decir que si a olvidar todo y a seguirlo ciegamente a donde el quisiera, ninguno se dio cuenta de cómo o cuando paso pero de pronto el rubio la estaba besando y ella mas que dispuesta correspondía al beso, de pronto la peliazul mujer reacciono separándose del rubio y dándose la vuelta para no verlo a la cara –no puedo debo saber si lo que dijo es verdad…no puedo creerlo simplemente no creo que mi amigo me hiciera esto…hasta pronto Naruto_kun- el viento soplo suavemente meciendo su cabello mientras le sonreía al rubio y se disipaba en el viento en una nube de papeles que se perdía a la distancia mientras el rubio sudaba aun cansado, se había ido porque se negaba a dejar ir el pasado pero de algo estaba seguro el rubio la volvería a ver siempre y cuando sobreviviera al regaño de Mei y Tsunade claro esta.

* * *

><p>Y ahí termina esto que tal les gustaron las riñas deTsunade y Mei, y que tal kobu verdad que el aumento de poder si que fue grande menos mal que ya paso a mejor vida aunque eso genera una duda que rayos fue eso que lo mato algo me dice que el doujutsu de Naruto es mucho mas de lo que hemos visto hasta ahora no creen y si parece que Konan si siente algo hacia el rubio aunque claro aun se aferra a nagato y yahiko que ira a pasar con ella solo el tiempo lo dirá<br>_esto es un crimen me escuchas un crimen (aparece por un lado)  
>es verdad ella nos encerró en una armario dile algo a esa loca (dice igual de molesta y ofendida)<br>de quien se quejan eh par de acosadoras ( las mira con cara de pocos amigos y se esconden detrás del autor)  
><em>creo que esto es el principio de mi fin

hasta laproxima, espero  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar cuando Naruto llegue con Tsunade y Mei?


	110. C108: El viento en la nube

Mis queridos lectores heme aquí de nuevo para traerles otro capitulo de este emocionante fic, ahora después de la grandiosa cantidad de acción de ayer viene un capitulo medio transitorio que espero no los defraude porque transitorio y todo son mas de 4900 palabras jeje pero bueno ya divague mucho mejor paso a los reviews

**Yue Namikaze**:no creo llegar a tanto sabes jejeje  
><strong>anon<strong>: ¿?  
><strong>Silber <strong>:aqui esta la actulizacion y si fue una buena batalla  
><strong>viajero<strong>: gracias  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es verdad costo mucho esfuerzo pero gano, lo del sexo de disculpa es mas que una posibilidad y si natsumi esta segura de que el domara a morrigan auqnue ver su cara cuando sepa de las biju sera impagable  
>bueno no fueron muchos reviews pero aun asi gracias a quienes los escribieron ahora con el siguiete capitulo<br>_oye porque no les pusiste un lemon (mira al autor con curiosidad)  
>es cierto siempre siguen después de la acción ( lo mira igual de confundida)<br>acaso necesitas inspiración (lo mira coquetamente y el autor se pone rojo)  
><em>este…mejor pasen al capitulo (tratando de resistir la tentación)

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 108: El viento en la nube<strong>

En Konoha Sarutobi revisaba sus documentos eternos mientras para variar su esposa lo miraba algo aburrida mientras ojeaba una revista, la verdad ella esperaba poder hacer algo mas "entretenido" con su marido pero bueno no se pudo porque este día el kage estaba decidido a realizar su trabajo por sobre ella, afuera con la pobre secretaria esta correteaba al hijo del sandaime que en definitiva era una total pesadilla en especial para ella ya que al ser su niñera oficial en tiempos de oficina el niño le agarro cariño a fastidiarle en este momento ella lo perseguía para volverle a poner los pantalones…¿?; en el interior Sarutobi revisaba los documentos mientras suspiraba, se estiro un poco desperezándose mientras volteaba a la gran ventana mirado el cielo azul sobre la aldea de Konoha hacia ya un par de días que enviaron su ave mensajera a Iwa y aun no recibía respuesta del tsuchikage quien seguramente estaría mas que ansioso por concluir con tantos años de enemistades y odios entre las aldeas.

En Iwa los ninjas encargados de la seguridad del kage anciano estaban mas que decepcionados de la actitud de su líder siempre estoico y poderoso de nuevo estaba lloriqueando como un niño al que no le cumplen un capricho, en sus manos las fotos de la joven Kurotsuchi estaban mas que mojadas presa de sus incesantes lagrimas, fue solo en ese momento que uno de sus guardaespaldas se compadeció del hombre –Tsuchikage_sama no debe deprimirse tanto, si es un hecho que su nieta se ira de la aldea pero usted esta ganando un nieto nuevo y sin duda tendrá bisnietos pronto no cree- dijo el jounin a su lado mientras Onoki dejaba de llorar y alzaba la vista al techo de su oficina, vagos recuerdos del día en que su nieta llegaron a su mente mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara –es verdad tendré mas nietos- su sonrisa le lleno el rostro mientras el jounin a su lado sonreía al final si fue capaz de levantarle el animo a su kage –espera…eso significa que…MI PRINCESA VA A DEJAR DE SER VIRGEN NOOOOOOOOOO- y empezó a llorar con mucha mas fuerza mientras en otro lugar una apenada Kurotsuchi sentía ganas de regañar a su abuelo como nunca antes; de regreso a la aldea de la hoja las trabajadoras terminaban de reconstruir la residencia Ishura y ahora mismo encaraban a una zorra que se ausento durante todas las reparaciones –**estaba atendiendo un asunto algo que nos concierne a todas y que ya verán cuando el momento llegue jejeje**- se rio algo enigmática mientras las dejaba solas y sin decirles nada mas sobre el asunto en cuestión, en la bodega de armas de la casa la gran espada de Kisame se caía de su soporte sin alguna razón aparente aunque claro una espada que emite ruidos es extraña ahora solo faltaba que se empezara a mover por si sola.

Lejos de ahí al norte en una oscura base nuestro enmascarado recibía indicaciones de su líder cristalino que como siempre brillaba en maldad pura –**pude sentirlo Madara, Kobu esta muerto**- dijo con una voz calmada mientras mas atrás de ellos Sanada sonreía ante el resultado que ya esperaba, si bien el tengu era poderoso era para el un hecho que el Ishura ganaría ya que sin duda lo superaba en fuerza, una sonrisa enloquecida adorno el rostro del criminal mientras de nuevo imaginaba una gran lucha contra Naruto sin duda esperaba mas que ansioso ese momento que cada día se aproximaba mas –**Sanada es hora de que salgas y pelees de nuevo**- la sonrisa en la cara del renegado se volvió aun mas ancha mientras se alistaba para ir en pos de Naruto –**ve a kumo y prueba el poder del raikage**- su sonrisa se esfumo mientras se quejaba como siempre el no quería pelear contra otro kage aburrido y débil el deseaba aplastar al ojiazul de una vez por todas pero claro debía obedecer ordenes si deseaba que ellos cumplieran con su parte del trato, asintió de mala gana mientras Madara lo tomaba del hombro y se disolvían en ese curioso sunshin mientras el cristal de nuevo se centraba en su labor –(**solo un poco mas y los sacare entonces veremos de que estas hecho Naruto jajajajaja**)- pensaba el malévolo cristal mientras volvía a concentrarse poco a poco una siniestra grieta dimensional se abría a un costado de el, el makai estaba cada vez mas cerca.

En amegakure llovía como todos los días pero a Pain le llamaba mas la atención la nube de papel que se aproximaba hasta el a gran velocidad, de inmediato supo de quien se trataba y poco a poco los torosos de papel se arremolinaron frente a el tomando la forma de Konan quien lo miraba seria y con enojo reprimido en sus ojos –tuvimos un problema y Kobu esta muerto- dijo calmada mientras Pain asentía a sus palabras la muerte del demonio era una posibilidad y el hecho de que ahora lo estuviera solo confirmaba sus sospechas el rubio era mucho mas poderoso de lo que todos esperaban –Pain…Kobu trato de tomarme a la fuerza, el dijo que yo le pertenecía- dijo ella esperando alguna reacción de molestia por mínima que fuera en el portador del rinengan pero claro no hubo ninguna es mas no emitió sonido alguno –el dijo que ustedes, que tu me obsequiaste a el como incentivo, eso es verdad- la voz de Konan perdía poco a poco la calma mientras el enojo se profundizaba en ella mas al ver como su antiguo amigo no le decía nada sobre el tema hasta que finalmente hablo –si, el quería una esclava y tu estabas a la mano eras la opción mas lógica además a el siempre le gustaste- dijo frío y sin emoción alguna mientras los ojos de la mujer de la rosa de papel en el cabello se abrían como platos ante tal declaración -¡como pudiste hacerme eso! Se supone que somos amigos y debemos cuidarnos como te atreves a obsequiarme como un objeto y mas a ese monstruo- la mano de Konan se movió y el sonido de la bofetada retumbo, el rostro de Pain estaba ligeramente movido mientras su mejilla enrojecida daba señales de lo que ocurrió, Konan lo abofeteo y ahora mismo lo miraba con lagrimas formándose en sus ojos –eres un recurso valioso Konan y como tal debes acatar las ordenes sin protestar si yo te ordeno que seduzcas a un ejercito que te vuelvas su ramera personal y los asesines mientras duermen tu dices si, así es como debe ser no olvides que estas ante un dios y como tal me debes obediencia- la cara desencajada de la peliazul era imposible, finalmente la imagen de sus antiguos amigos se rompía y veía el ser en el que se volvieron y su corazón dolía como nunca –pero…que hay de mi de lo que yo quiero acaso no te importa lo que deseo- dijo ella tratando de alcanzar al menos una fibra emocional en el "dios" frente a ella pero claro eso era por demás inútil –no importan tus deseos, eres parte de akatsuki y como tal obedecerás a todo y ni se te ocurra pensar en huir eres una criminal reconocida en las aldeas ninja nadie te aceptaría solo te queda seguir junto a nosotros no quisiera que algo malo te pasara- dijo el hombre justo antes de que la mujer saliera volando contra un muro derruido atravesándolo con fuerza, Konan se levanto poco a poco con el dolor en su espalda mientras Pain la miraba frío y sin emociones –eso es por el golpe, ahora levántate que tenemos cosas que hacer- ordeno mientras la triste mujer asentía y se levantaba, deseaba tanto escapar de esto pero de nuevo el deseo de hacer recapacitar a su amigo la ataba a el a pesar de todo aun deseaba salvarlo del monstruo en el que se convertía, la imagen fugaz del rubio paso por su mente mientras una lagrima descendía de sus ojos –(lo siento no puedo dejarlo aun Naruto_kun)- y siguió a su "amigo" negándose a aceptar que hacia mucho tiempo que Yahiko y Nagato habían muerto y ahora solo estaba Pain.

En el país del agua un maltrecho rubio avanzaba cansado por el camino aproximándose a la aldea destruida, a la distancia su salamandra sonriente le decía adiós con la cola y se disipaba en una gran bola de humo mientras el veía frente a si su peor pesadilla; Tsunade y Mei lo miraban con caras mas que molestas mientras avanzaban hasta el ojiazul con auras de molestia mas que marcadas a su alrededor mientras el las miraba aproximándosele –_fue un placer conocerlo Naruto_sama_- dijo la asustada Kurayami en su interior mientras la rubia y pelirroja llegaban junto a el –se puede saber en que pensabas- dijo la molesta Mei mientras el rubio trataba de articular una respuesta –nos corriste y te peleaste con quien sabe quien solo mírate parece como si hubieras peleado una guerra tu solo- le dijo ahora Tsunade mientras los pocos ninjas de kiri que miraba lo que ocurría sentían miedo y pena por el rubio Ishura que de nuevo trataba de responder – y no nos salgas con que fue por nuestra seguridad- le dijo Mei sabiendo ya lo que estaba a punto de decir el ojiazul que francamente estaba comenzando a marearse –anda dinos que paso Naruto- dijo la ojimiel mientras todo frente al rubio daba vueltas cada vez mas rápido –no dejen que me trague la lengua- dijo confundiendo a las mujeres solo para caer de espaldas y golpear el suelo con fuerza –NARUTO- dijeron en shock ambas mujeres levantándolo de inmediato, el rubio estaba inconsciente y parecía bastante relajado en este momento, la rubia le hizo una revisión rápida y dicto su diagnostico –esta cansado pero hay mucha tensión en su cuerpo es como si hubiera estado sosteniendo algo extremadamente pesado por días- las dos lo miraron inconsciente y solo les quedo aguardar a que despertase, de inmediato los ninjas de kiri levantaron a su héroe de la guerra civil y lo llevaron a los cuarteles provisionales a que descansara eso si seguido de ambas mujeres que por ahora habían olvidado sus rencillas.

Al norte un rubio traidor vigilaba la aldea de Kumo resguardado en un risco donde sabia no seria visto cuando Madara y Sanada aparecieron a sus espaldas – hola MInato dime como están las cosas aquí?- pregunto el enmascarado mientras el hombre rubio señalaba a la distancia –hace un rato el raikage salió de su oficina y se fue hacia allá creo que iba a las zonas de entrenamiento y adivina, el junchuriki del 8 colas aun esta vivo sin duda es alguien resistente- dijo el ex yondaime mientras Sanada lanzaba una mirada discreta a Mada quien asintiendo le dio la orden de atacar, todo lo que supo Minato fue que el asesino en cuestión paso a toda velocidad por su costado mientras rodeaba Kumo a máxima velocidad como una ventolera que se movía agresivamente, volteo a ver a Madara quien solo sonrió bajo la mascara –quería pelear y el raikage es un hombre poderoso- Minato esbozo una sonrisa malvada mientras Sanada iba en pos de si siguiente oponente; en las calles de kumo los ninjas y civiles miraban confundidos ese extraño as de viento que rodeaba la aldea a una velocidad asombrosa mientras se enfilaba a las zonas de entrenamiento, el Raikage y Bee intercambiaban golpes en ese instante cuando de pronto se detuvieron frente a ellos un ráfaga de viento trajo a una figura desconocida y sonriente, el aura a su alrededor gritaba peligro -¡quien eres y como osas infiltrarte en Kumo!- grito el musculoso líder a Sanada quien se limito a sonreír mientras dejaba su instinto asesino salir, de inmediato los hermanos se tensaron su presencia era muy intimidante aunque claro estaban listos para luchar –jajajaja eres un suicida por venir a pelear conmigo- las palabras confiadas de Raikage resonaron con fuerza mientras Sanada se movía como el viento, Bee fue elevado del suelo con un puñetazo ascendente mientras el raikage volteaba en shock ante semejante velocidad –Futon: tatsumaki buredo (elemento viento : cuchilla del tornado)- la mano de Sanada se alargo mientras el aire aplanado giraba a toda velocidad y lanzaba un corte espiral a Bee –aaaarrgggg- se quejo de dolor cuando su sangre voló por el aire y salió disparado a una roca que despedazo al golpear mientras Sanada encaraba al furioso raikage –ahora si ya no hay estorbos- el hombre de cabello rubio se despojo de su gabardina quedando solo en pantalones mientras el chakra azulado surgía violento y agresivo –te destrozare…Raiton:denki no hauringu (elemento rayo: aullido eléctrico)- junto sus palmas al frente y la electricidad formo la cabeza de un lobo que lanzando un poderoso aullido envolvió a Sanada en un tubo eléctrico que resonaba con fuerza mientras arrasaba con todo a media distancia, de pronto de entre la electricidad una gran cuchilla branca apareció y el raikage usando su excelente velocidad eludió el corte que dividió arboles a su paso violento e indetenible –usted es muy rápido y eso lo hace mas divertido- Sanada se movió impulsado por el viento conectando un golpe al estomago del kage que escupió algo de saliva por el fuerte golpe mientras Sanada saltaba conectando un rodillazo poderoso a su rostro, el se desplomo solo para girar en el suelo y lanzarse al frente, el puñetazo poderoso se clavo en el rostro de Sanada quien retrocedió en el aire mientras el kage lo tomaba del tobillo y lo jalaba al frente azotándolo contra el suelo con una fuerza asombrosa –Raiton: yasei no guriru (elemento rayo: plancha salvaje)- el kage salto mientras sus manos iban al frente y una gran losa eléctrica se formaba mientras caía al suelo y aplastaba a Sanada con una fuerza asombrosa llenando el suelo de gritas mientras se hundía en el suelo resplandeciendo y lanzando chispas mientras el kage saltaba lejos del criminal que yacía tirado y humeante –estupido- murmuro el hombre mientras volteaba a su hermano quien se levantaba despacio sujetándose le herida del pecho.

-eso no estuvo tan mal- el hombre volteo asombrado mientras Sanada se reincorporaba sonriendo y mirándole con una mirada llena de deseos de seguir luchando, - no por nada eres el raikage pero sabes yo no soy tan fácil de derrotar- su sonrisa se alargo aun mas mientras el viento a su alrededor se movía con violencia cargando el ataque del akatsuku –Futon: suisei (elem,ento viento: cometa)- se rodeo de una burbuja densa de aire mientras se lanzaba al frente, fue un choque brutal que hizo al raikage retroceder mientras sus manos sujetaban el bólido de viento que lo empujaba sobre el suelo destrozándolo poco a poco mientras las risas de Sanada retumbaban con fuerza en el interior de bólido blanco –jajajaja tu si eres fuerte- dijo sus voz mientras la burbuja se destrozaba y las piernas de Sanada se doblaban haciéndolo saltar al viento como si se tratase de un resorte, giro sobre si mismo evocando a un colosal tornado que rugía poderoso mientras el viento feroz y veloz arrasaba todo a su paso elevando al kage y su hermano; en la aldea los ninjas miraban en shock el poderoso ataque que giraba en su aldea, los poderosos vientos arrancaban tejados y jalaban cosas al viento mientras los shinobis corrían en pos de ayuda su líder, el tornado se detuvo y Sanada aterrizo en el centro de la devastación cruzado de brazos mientras a su alrededor el raikage se levantaba mas que molesto, al otro lado Bee se reincorporaba igual de molesto que su hermano, se lanzaron una mirada y asintiendo los dos atacaron; Sanada sonrió cuando los hombres se lanzaron contra el con cierta dificultad bloqueo la patada de Bee mientras el puñetazo de su hermano pasaba rozando su cara, lanzo un derechazo que Bee bloqueo mientras el kage saltaba lanzando una patada directa al rostro de Sanada quien agachándose la eludió mientras giraba sobre sus manos con el compas abierto imitando a una licuadora cuando cuchillas de viento giraron en sus piernas extendidas y los dos hombre se alejaron de la muerte, -jajajajaja ustedes si que saben pelear juntos, vamos vengan a mi- dijo el hombre sonriendo malévolo mientras los incitaba a atacarle y de nuevo se lanzaron al frente.

Los ninjas miraban impactados a su líder luchando junto a Bee contra ese desconocido que se movía con una agilidad casi antinatural, eludía los puñetazos de ambos mientras contraatacaba con patadas bloqueadas por los antebrazos del raikage, Bee lanzo un rodillazo a Sanada quien atrapo su pierna y giro con el lanzándolo contra el Kage que se agacho eludiendo a su hermano que golpeo el suelo y rodo para lanzarse de nuevo al frente mientras el kage lanzaba puñetazos a diestra y siniestra, un descuido fue todo lo que necesitaron para atrapar a Sanada, se tropezó con una roca producto de su propio tornado y casi se cae en ese momento fue atrapado por Bee, su puño lo golpeo en el rostro arrojándolo al aire y el kage salto con gran habilidad conectándole una patada giratoria que lo envió al suelo con fuerza mientras el exjunchuriki alzaba la pierna recibiéndolo con una patada que de nuevo lo elevo al aire, ambos ninjas de kumo estaban en el suelo mirándose el uno al otro mientras asentían y hablaban a la vez –Raiton: futago no kaminari (elemento rayo: relámpagos gemelos)-lanzaron las manos al frente y sus cuerpos enteros funcionaron como pararayos emitiendo electricidad a niveles asombrosos mientras esta ascendía al cielo en dos relámpagos idénticos que giraban uno contra otro envolviendo a Sanada –AAAAAAHHHHHHH- grito de dolor como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia mientras era electrocutado y elevado cada vez mas hasta que los relámpagos se disiparon y se desplomo hasta el suelo quedado tirado humeante y sangrando de la boca, los ninjas vitorearon a sus mas poderosos guerreros por semejante demostración de trabajo en equipo –no hacíamos eso desde que éramos chunin recuerdas- dijo el kage a su hermano menos que asintió a sus palabras era verdad hacia mucho que no atacaban así y la verdad ya había olvidado lo efectivo que ese jutsu era. Los gritos de alegría callaron cuando Sanada se movió levantándose poco a poco con un rostro serio mientras miraba a los dos hombres frente a el, despacio una sonrisa larga y delgada recorrió su cara mientras sus ojos brillaban en deseo de sangre –ustedes si son buenos oponentes con ustedes no tengo que contenerme-, cerro los brazos sujetándose los hombros y entonces arranco su camisa sobre su cuerpo un extraño tatuaje cubría su pecho y se extendía a sus hombros en una configuración tan rara e inusual –arashi o ushinau (suelta la tormenta)- dijo el agresor mientras el tatuaje brillaba disipándose poco a poco de su piel como un humo negro y siniestro mientras se rodeaba de un aura azul su chakra se volvía visible mientras se expandía, entonces el geiser de chakra detono y todo Kumo se cimbro, por primera vez en años Sanada luchaba enserio.

De regreso a la base temporal de Kiri un rubio aun casado aunque ya despierto estaba en medio de una reunión con el consejo de la aldea que ciertamente solo tenia una exigencia en ese momento –Mei_sama debes regresar y ser la nueva Mizukage- dijo uno de los tipos mientras todos lo secundaban parecían olvidar que su kage estaba vivo y que se recuperaría pronto todo gracias a ala atención medica de la ultima Senju –ni loca amo mucho a Kiri pero ni por todo ese amor me harán acepta ese horrible trabajo- respondió la ojiverde mientras el rubio tenia una gota en la nuca ante tales palabras -(no puede ser tan malo ese trabajo)- lejos de ahí en cada una de las aldeas ninja del mundo los kages pensaban al mismo tiempo "odio este trabajo" si el rubio estaba ignorante a eso pero bueno en este momento le interesaba mas lo que sucedía frente a el, la puerta de la sala se abrió y la ojimiel ingreso a l salón –les traigo grandiosas noticias Riko_sama se recuperara muy pronto- dijo alegre mientras la pelirroja sonreía y miraba al consejo de Kiri que ahora mismo cuchicheaban entre ellos de nuevo el hombre de la vez pasada se aclaro la gargante –eso no importa con el y Mei_sama aquí será mas que obvio que kiri se recuperara antes por lo que Mei_sama se quedara en kiri como futura Mizukage- el consejo aplaudió esa gran decisión cuando el instinto asesino se dejo sentir, era agresivo y horrible y de hecho no procedía de Naruto sino de la sonriente y amistosa pelirroja –honorable consejo no me volveré mizukage eso lo garantizo y si creen que me alejare de Naruto_kun solo porque ustedes lo dicen tendrán que derrotarme para que eso pase- nadie dijo nada es mas uno que otro concejal estaba al borde de un infarto ante tal amenaza ero claro ellos tenían respuesta a todo –entonces que Naruto_san se vuelva embajador de Konoha en kiri así ustedes pueden estar juntos aquí- ahora fue el turno de que el instinto asesino de Tsunade se dejara sentir a la par con el de Mei mientras los hombre se ponían aun mas pálidos –ustedes no alejaran a Naruto_kun de mi y de Konoha- dijo mas que molesta mientras los aterrados hombres miraban al rubio en busca de alguna esperanza pero este estaba dormido como si nada pasara…-esta bien Mei_sama puede volver a Konoha- dijo uno de los concejales, al instante el aire se despejo y el terror abandono la habitación cuando las dos mujeres sonrieron mas calmadas –oh que bien en ese caso creo que me llevare a Naruto_kun para que descanse en mi cuarto- la alegre pelirroja fue detenida por la celosa ojimiel –ni creas que te dejare llevarte a Naruto_kun a tu cuarto para que lo violes Mei- la pelirroja le lanzo una mirada molesta mientras de nuevo su instinto asesino se dejaba sentir –oye no pienso violarlo yo solo quiero mimarlo como se merece además estoy segura que en esas "revisiones" tuyas le has de querer hacer algo de mas- se miraron con rencor y todo mundo tuvo aun mas miedo la puerta de la sala parecía trabada por la densa atmosfera mientras las mueres se miraban con odio y el rubio si…seguía dormido.

De regreso a Kumo el arikage y bee miraban a Sanada frente a ellos el tatuaje de su cuerpo se desvaneció revelando en sus hombros kanjis idénticos eran los símbolos de muerte tatuados en ellos mientras su sonrisa se profundizaba mas –bueno veamos que tal resisten esto- su pecho se inflo y una bala de aire salió disparada, los ninjas la eludieron no así el publico que grito de dolor mientras sus huesos eran aplastados y sus órganos internos destrozados por una simple bala de aire, - eres un maldito- Bee lo encaro pero de manera imposible Sanada se esfumo en el aire reapareciendo a su espalda, el ninja solo lo vio de reojo cuando el torrente de aire lo elevo al cielo con violencia envuelto en un tonado procedente del kazeken (puño de viento) que acababa de recibir en la espalda, se desplomo en el suelo y el raikage ataco, su puños se movieron con furia mientras Sanada lo eludía con mucha facilidad como si estuviera luchando contra un simple genin –esto es un golpe- dijo el akatsuki y lanzo su derecha al frente fue un golpe salvaje propulsado por el aire que lanzo al kage contra el suelo mientras su nariz rota sangraba –jajajajajaja- sus risas escandalosas incitaron a los demás ninjas que se abalanzaron contra el en un intento de ayudar a su kage herido pero claro Sanada no estaba jugando el en verdad deseaba matar –Futon: eanaifu (elemento viento: cuchillas de aire)- y lanzo sus manos al frente, de los espacios entre los dedos surgieron largas cuchillas blancas que volaron con fuerza y precisión, los gritos de dolor retumbaron con fuerza mientras la sangre de los hombres destazados manchaba las zonas de entrenamiento, los heridos estaban en shock de un solo golpe 20 ninjas estaban ya muertos –ustedes van jajajaja- se lanzo contra ellos a gran velocidad con sus puños rodeados de aire, cada golpe era letal y destrozaba los huesos mientras dañaba los órganos internos, otros 5 ninjas cayeron con heridas internas masivas sin esperanza de salvarse- jajajajajaja vamos luchen basuras jajajajajaja- su risa resonaba en el lugar llegando hasta las calles de la aldea donde los civiles en pánico pensaban que el demonio en persona había llegado a kumo…no estaban tan equivocados.

El zumbido era poderoso a espaldas de Sanada quien se dio la vuelta despacio solo para ver al kage envuelto en una estela eléctrica brillante y salvaje que chirreaba intimidante y poderosa - te aplastare- dijo el hombre lanzándose a una velocidad impresionante casi emulando al famoso hirashin de Minato, la cara de Sanada reflejo asombro cuando el Raikage estaba frente a el conectándole un poderoso izquierdazo a la mandíbula, la saliva y sangre volaron de su quijada mientras el puño derecho se oprimía contra el estomago del asesino de la isla del buitre, y luego otro mas y otro y otro, los golpes resonaban con fuerza mientras el aire de los pulmones de Sanada salía despedido presa de la lluvia de golpes que estaba recibiendo en este momento, se doblo sin aire en el estomago y la rodilla del kage lo levanto del suelo mientras este apretaba su cabeza entre sus manos, apretaba cob fuerza como si sus manos se hubieran vuelto tenazas aplastantes de acero que trataban de destrozarle el cráneo, la electricidad zumbaba y descargaba su furia sobre el asesino irritando su sistema nervioso –vamos muérete de una vez- dijo el kage al enemigo que gritaba de dolor bajo la asombrosa presión, de pronto dejo de gritar y le dedico una sonrisa cruel al raikage –solo era una broma…Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- su boca disparo un proyectil blanco que atravezo la armadura eléctrica y precipito al kage de la nube hacia atrás pero en el ultimo segundo rodo sobre el suelo reincorporándose con una mueca de asombro en su cara ante Sanada, sus sienes sangraban un poco pero aun así esa sonrisa demente no se desvanecía de su cara mientras se lanzaba al kage, sus puños se rodearon de viento y con gran fuerza atravesaron la armadura con gran facilidad no por nada el rayo era vulnerable al elemento viento, la sangre volvió a escapar de la boca del Raikage mientras Sanada lo golpeaba sin parara y eludía sus intentos de atacarlo –jajajajaja a esta distancia tu velocidad no sirve jajajajaja- y era verdad estaban demasiado cerca y gracias a ellos el enemigo eludía con facilidad y por si fuera poco su aura estaba por completo rodeada de viento lo que le ayudaba a no solo moverse mas rápido sino también a atravesar su armadura eléctrica, Sanada se arrodillo y con una fuerza tremenda clavo un golpe ascendente justo a la entrepierna del raikage que se doblo del dolor mientras lanzaba una mirada acusadora al enemigo –en una pelea real no hay reglas jajajajaja- alzo su mano y una hoja de viento apareció estaba listo para decapitarlo.

La cuchilla de Sanada fue detenida por la brillante espada de Bee quien ahora mismo empuñaba un arma en cada mano, se lanzo en una lluvia de cortes mientras su chakra inundaba el metal de sus armas, por lado Sanada saltaba de un lado a otro esquivándolo con gran facilidad mientras sus manos llenas ambas de chakra Futon bloqueaban los golpes mas peligrosos de Bee era como si todo su cuerpo fuese una enorme hoja de metal, fue cuando se harto y con un movimiento poderoso unió ambas manos en una enorme cuchilla de aire y golpeo a Bee de frente sus espadas recibieron el impacto y lucho, era una fuerza tremenda que acabo por partir sus hojas y arrojarlo al aire mientras Sanada lo atacaba con balas de viento poderosas e incesantes, dos, tres no fueron cuatro golpes los que recibió Bee antes de volver al suelo todo adolorido mientras el Raikage se levantaba de nuevo en pos de lucha aunque claro Sanada ya lo había visto desde antes y tenia el golpe perfecto, el kage se lanzo a máxima velocidad mientras Sanada atacaba sin contemplación alguna –Futon: ryu no ago (elemento viento: quijadas del dragón)- sus manos se cerraron una contra la otra en forma vertical mientras el viento asemejaba a una colosal cabeza de dragón y aplastaba con fuerza al raikage que desprevenido era atrapado entre las fauces del poderoso ataque, -AAAAHHHH- grito de dolor cuando la presión atravesó su armadura y la sangre emano de las heridas en sus brazos y pecho, el ataque se desvaneció y el kage quedo tambaleante frente al enemigo, Sanada se lanzo contra el a una velocidad pasmosa clavando un rodillazo a su estomago doblando al hombre que escupía sangre bajo el poderoso golpe, lo sujeto del cabello y alzo al herido oponente –eres muy divertido sabes- dijo el agresor mientras su puño se rodeaba de aire y conectaba otro poderoso puñetazo de viento al raikage que salía volando y azotaba contra el suelo sangrando y herido quedando muy cerca del golpeado Bee –bueno creo que ya es hora de acabar con esto jajajajajajaja- las risas de Sanada resonaron el viento mientras se acercaba al kage y su hermano con claras intenciones asesinas en sus ojos mientras as cuchillas de aire aparecían en sus manos iba a asesinarlos y nadie iba a interponerse.

* * *

><p>Y bien que tal esta?, como vimos Konan ya esclareció sus dudas, a Naruto ya lo andan regañando , el consejo de kiri quiere a mei de kizukage y para colmo Sanada anda causando estragos por todos lados que mas podría pasar ahora<br>_se te olvida lo que el cristal quiere traer del makai (señalando el hecho ignorad)  
>es verdad eso sin duda no es bueno (siente escalofríos ante lo que se imagina)<br>lo que saque morirá bajo Naruto y sus chicas eso es un hecho (alza los hombros bastante segura)_  
>bueno de eso no estamos seguros jejeje<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que ira a pasar con el Raikage y Bee?


	111. C109: El fin de una rivalidad

Hoy es viernes y por lo tanto es hora del ultimo capitulo de esta semana espero que les guste mucho porque a mi sinceramente es de mis favoritos ya verán porque jejeje (el autor tiene rollos de papel en la nariz)  
><em>si que fue una gran noche (lo dice soñadoramente con papel en la nariz)<br>es cierto una genial y memorable (igual que la otra con todo y papel)  
>sin duda una gran fuente de inspiración para esto no (mirando al autor también tiene papel en la nariz)<br>_si quizá la mejor noche de mi vida…pero no voy a hablares de eso mejor paso a los reviews jejeje

**Yue namikaze**:tu lo has dicho no los matare por ahora jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:bueno de hecho naruto siempre se reprime aunque es un hecho cuando luchen si que sera destructivo en cuanto a quien lo defiene mmm... el chapulin colorado?  
><strong>MerlinJJ<strong>:quiza se ve demasiado poderso pero si prestas atencion antes de soltar todo su pode rel raikage le iba a dar una paliza si al aumento de poder le sumas la ventaja de elemento el no tenia nada que hacer contra el, y si es mi historia jejeje pero no te apures las criticas ayudan a mejorar  
>bueno solo fueron 3 reviews pero aun asi estoy mas que feliz asi que ahora pasemos a lo que sigue el nuevo capitulo<br>_ya era hora (tomando una bolsa de palomitas)_  
><em>si ya estabamos desesperadas (tomando palomitas)<em>  
><em>niñas bueno mientras ellas leen tu y yo podriamos hacer otras cosas (le huiña un ojo y el autor se sonroja)<em>  
>mejor lean de una vez antes de que me convenza<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: hay lemon en este capitulo, yo ya cumpli con advertirles<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 109: El fin de una rivalidad<strong>

El raikage y Bee estaban indefensos por completo ante Sanada quien se acercaba a ellos a paso firme y decidido en sus manos las blancas cuchillas de viento vibraban mientras su cara se llenaba de esa sonrisa demente y sedienta de sangre, sus paso eran firmes y constantes hasta que al fin estuvo frente a ellos alzando las manos para acabar con sus vidas –adiós que disfruten el otro mundo- su sonrisa creció aun mas cuando fue detenido, le sujetaba del hombro y lo hizo voltear a el, ahí frente a Sanada estaba Madara mirándolo fijamente con el único ojos visible de su mascara de espiral –detente ahora- ordeno firme mientras el asesino lo miraba con una clara señal de duda en su cara como preguntándole a que se refería –las ordenes fueron probarlos no matarlos- dijo fríamente mientras las manos de Sanada se relajaban y sus cuchillas se desvanecían –bah esas ordenes no me divierten pero que mas da las acatare, los salvo la campana – dijo el enemigo mientras se disipaba junto a Madara en el sunshin dejando a los hombres tirados mientras la inconsciencia los abrazaba se salvaron pero aun así su derrota era un hecho y con el nivel del enemigo la victoria estaba muy lejos de ser una realidad.

De regreso a Iwa nuestro mas que deprimido kage de edad avanzada estaba de pie triste y lloroso mientras su adorada nieta se alejaba de la aldea de la roca, el acuerdo finalmente fue aceptado y ahora mismo Kurotsuchi se alejaba de la roca dirigiéndose a Konoha en busca de concluir con las negociaciones, -mi pequeña- decía Onoki aun lloriqueando un poco mas al recordar a su nieta de 5 años corriendo por todos lados lanzando kunais de goma junto a su inseparable oso ninja, un peluche con una banda de iwa hecha de papel por ella misma atada a la frente, si Onoki lloraba ya que su niña se iba; a la distancia la chica caminaba feliz y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas –(pronto muy pronto estaremos juntos Naruto_kun)- su sonrisa dulce se deformo un poco tomando un aire mas pervertido mientras fantaseaba con ideas muy peculiares relacionadas con crema batida y fresas –(siii cómeme toda Naruto_kun)- decía ella en su cabeza mientras la sangre comenzaba a gotear de su nariz a ritmo cosntante; de regreso con los ninjas de Iwa el tsuchikage no dejaba de lagrimear mirando a la cada vez mas distante figura de su nieta –cuidate mi dulce e inocente Kurotsuchi- dijo algo trsite mientras los ninjas a su alrededor tenían gotas en la nuca los rumores sobre el material de lectura de la chica eran enormes en la aldea y se preguntaban como era que el no lo sabia, fue en ese momento que un ninja gordito con cara de inocencia y de no entender nada le extendió un libro al kage de corta estatura, aparentemente se le cayo a la chica antes de irse y si era su diario, Onoki lo abrió con calma y leyó las inocentes anécdotas de su nieta " de nuevo soñe lo mismo y ahora mas que nunca ardo en deseos de que Naruto_kun me tome en sus brazos y me desnude lentamente para abrir mis piernas y…" los ninjas a su alrededor estaban sangrando con fuerza de la nariz mientras el pobre Kage hacia su mejor imitación de una roca con un rostro por demás desencajado…-arrrgggg- se tomo el pecho y se desmayo todos los ninjas corrieron como locos el shock de descubrir que su "inocente" nieta era una pervertida le causo un infarto a Onoki.

De regreso a la aldea de la niebla nuestro ya mas recuperado rubio caminaba ayudando a la limpieza de escombros y recuperación de heridos que seguían saliendo de debajo de los escombros aunque claro no dejaba de rememorar su lucha contra el tengu en especial lo que ocurrió cuando el batsunengan se activo por instinto –(que fue eso aun no lo entiendo como hice eso)- pensaba dudoso mientras sus clones iban y venían de un lado a otro ayudando a los ninjas heridos y civiles –_tengo una teoría Naruto_sama_- dijo la espada peliblanca llamando la atención del rubio que de inmediato se adentro en su mundo interno acabando en la estancia justo frente a la serena y levemente sonrojada Kurayami, nunca habían estado a solas ahí dentro  
>-dime que es lo que piensas Kurayami_chan- dijo el rubio tomando asiento frente a la peliblanca que asentía imitándolo mientras unos vasos de te aparecían de la nada, el dominio de ese lugar por la espada era asombroso<br>-_mire esos ojos fueron diseñados para contrarrestar al sharingan definitivo_- dijo ella mientras el rubio asentía y bebía un poco del te  
>-eso lo se Kurayami_chan y funcionan muy bien recuerda que le di una paliza a Itachi jejeje- en Konoha por alguna razón el comprometido pelinegro sentía muchas ganas de matar a su "padre" rubio sin comprender la razón<br>-_esa es la cuestión Naruto_sama solo lo ha usado para enfrentar el sharingan no sabemos realmente cuales son sus alcances, ya que sus capacidades son como yo lo veo defensivas al enfrentarse a ese doujutsu pero dígame ha pensado en como usarlo para atacar_- el rostro del rubio se lleno de duda ante las palabras de la espada a decir verdad nunca pensó en eso  
>-quizá tienes razón nunca he considerado que puede hacer a la ofensiva a lo mejor esos ataques son sus habilidades propias si es así entonces tengo que entrenarlo no te parece- ella asintió mientras el rubio se ponía de pie y avanzaba hasta ella, se acerco mucho a su sonrojado rostro –gracias por la ayuda Kurayami_chan- y suavemente la beso, su labios se rozaron con amor mientras la espada se sonrojaba y tan pronto se separaron la peliblanca se puso aun mas roja mientras el rubio se desvanecía.<p>

De regreso al exterior el rubio ahora sostenía en su cara una sonrisa por demás intimidante mientras todo mundo lo miraba con algo de miedo y nerviosismo después de todo esa sonrisa solo la tuvo cuando enfrento al difunto Yagura; en otro lado de la aldea cierta mujer de cabello rojo revisaba sus cosas con gran apuro buscando algo como loca –lo tengo jejejeje Naruto_kun no podrá resistirse a esto – su sonrisa y sonrojo eran mas que dignos de una pervertida sin duda estaba planeando algo relacionado con el ojizaul y una cama, por su lado nuestra rubia ojimiel estaba en su recamara desplegando algunas cosas del pergamino y sonrojándose levemente cuando lo vio, era bastante hermosos y corto si lo usaba seguramente resaltaría demasiado sus encantos lo tomo con sus manos y apretó suavemente si lo usaría esta noche y de nuevo ella y Naruto se entregarían a su amor, cada una por su lado hacia sus propios planes pero casi en sincronía aunque cada una en su respectiva alcoba decía al viento –le demostrare que me prefiere a mi- dijeron con una gran determinación mientras cierto sanin pervertido en un distante lugar sentía ganas de sonreír pervertidamente algo inolvidable y legendario en el campo de la perversión estaba a punto de ocurrir.

En la aldea de Konoha nuestro kage estaba algo intrigado por la peculiar sonrisa en la cara de su alumno peliblanco que ingreso a su oficina con información relevante o eso dijo justo antes de sonreír como siempre, -cof cof- tosió el kage mientras Jiraiya agitaba la cabeza no era momento de pensar esas cosas…aun,-entonces Jiraiya que querías decirme- dijo el kage mientras el sanin tomaba un aire inusualmente serio señal clara de que lo que descubrió era muy importante después de todo no siempre se ponía así –recuerdas a ese tipo que apaleo a kazekage, dije que lo investigaría y tengo algo de información- de inmediato Sarutobi puso un sello de silencio en la oficina mientras el sanin peliblanco continuaba hablando después de verle asentir –de acuerdo con mis fuentes hay un sitio llamado la isla del buitre donde antes solía existir una aldea puertoaria y algunos clanes que se retiraron después de la ultima guerra ninja del continente, pues bien dicen mis informantes que en esa isla vive un tipo experto en Futon un verdadero monstruo, mi informante iba en un barco mercante cuando pasaron por ahí y ese tipo los ataco con un jutsu de viento a mas de 3 kilómetros de distancia hundió el barco y mi contacto apenas sobrevivió- la cara de Sarutobi estaba en shock hundir un barco a esa distancia era asombroso sobre todo si solo se uso aire aunque eso no implicaba que el era el que ataco al kazekage aunque con lo que paso en kiri y ese tipo usuario de viento que decía el mensaje los arraso indicaba que quizá si era el mismo sujeto –esto solo se complica mas y mas Jiraiya he revisado lo que dijo Neji antes de morir y todo indica que estaba en lo correcto Minato trabaja para akatsuki- el rostro del sanin se deprimió el confiaba tanto en su alumno se suponía que el iba a ser el chico de la profecía pero en vez de eso se hundió en el rencor y se consumió poco a poco hasta terminar vinculado con esos criminales estaba tan decepcionado –y luego esta lo del sujeto de ojos con anillos que según Neji es tanto o mas fuerte que Naruto- la cara de Jiraiya se levanto cuando dijo eso "ojos con anillos" el conoció a alguien así hacia tanto tiempo pero hasta donde sabia estaba muerto –sensei estas seguro de que Neji dijo ojos con anillos- Sarutobi asintió viendo la expresión seria en la cara de su alumno mientras este se perdía en sus recuerdos –Jiraiya acaso ¿lo conoces?- pregunto confundido mientras el gama sanin solo negaba era imposible el estaba muerto y de no ser así estaban en un lio enorme.

De regreso a Kumo nuestro apaleado Raikage recibía atención medica varios de sus huesos estaban rotos al igual que en el caso de Bee y todo por un solo hombre, la verdad la diferencia en sus dimensiones de chakra no era mucha pero después de que se retiro ese sello casi duplico su poder y para colmo esa afinidad enloquecida al viento le dio demasiada ventaja –maldito bastardo- murmuro el kage de piel oscura mientras le acomodaban el hombro dislocado reprimiendo un quejido de dolor ante esa maniobra –Mabui!, recolecta toda la información que puedas de ese tipo de los testigos y de nuestros reportes; Yugito, Karui ,y Samui deben saberlo también Konoha necesitan conocer de este tipo, si sigue atacando así nuestra única esperanza será alguien afín al Katon con un chakra inmenso para hacerle frente a ese desgraciado- la mujer asintió mientras acataba las ordenes de su líder mientras rememoraba a cierto ninja rubio que se decía era afín a los 5 elementos de ser ese el caso y de poseer aun ese chakra tan descomunal solo habría una posibilidad de derrotar a Sanada –(creo que solo Naruto pude hacerle frente a ese sujeto)- pensó el Raikage con una sonrisa algo irónica en su cara, el rubio era usuario de raiton como el pero a diferencia de el, el si tendría posibilidades contra Sanada porque también modelaba Katon –(me encantaría ver a Naruto rostizar a ese tipo)- pensó el raikage con una sonrisa triunfal sin duda esa batalla seria digna de los libros de historia.

La noche caía poco a poco sobre las naciones elementales y en kiri en el comedor de la ex base rebelde nuestro rubio cenaba en compañía de sus bellas kunoichis recibiendo como siempre miradas de envidia de parte de todos los barones presentes digo una cosa era que el saliera con Mei pero estar casado con Tsunade Senju y aparte tener un harem de bellas mujeres esperándole en casa, eso hacia enojar a cualquiera; volviendo a la cena todo entre esas mujeres estaba demasiado calmado y claro al rubio eso le indicaba que algo lo que fuese estaba a punto de ocurrir, la cena termino y como cada noche el rubio salió a pasear un poco y hacer digestión antes de irse a su recamara a dormir un poco, era una noche tranquila y la luz de la una menguante caía sobre los escombros de la destruida Kiri mientras el rubio miraba todo desde una pequeña loma cercana, era asombroso como la aldea se apreciaba sin la densa niebla que solía rodearle –de seguro se vería muy hermosa si estuviera de pie- dijo el rubio con una voz un poco triste mas que nada por no poder evitarle se sufrimiento a Mei, hablando de la pelirroja esta estaba en este momento muy sonriente metiéndose al cuarto del rubio segura de que nadie la miraba o seguía, casi 5 minutos después y muy sigilosamente Tsunade ingreso y curiosamente no se escucho ruido alguno como si no se hubieran visto en ningún momento; el rubio regreso después de un rato dispuesto a pasar una buena noche de sueño aunque claro cuando entro y cerro la puerta no esperaba eso.

Sobre su cama recostada de lado y lanzándole una mirada mas que sugerente estaba la rubia usando solo un corto y apretado sostén y una pantaleta diminuta ambos de tena con encaje, en la opinión de Naruto sus pechos estaban casi a punto de romper el sostén –hola Naruto_kun- dijo ella con una voz por demás sugerente mientras el rubio sentía su libido encenderse de golpe, la puerta del baño se abrió con un solo movimiento y ahí recargada en el marco de la puerta Mei estaba apoyada con su largo cabello suelto y usando un conjunto parecido al de Tsunade solo que en color negro lo que contrastaba a la perfección con su blanca y suave piel –listo para mi Naruto_kun- hablo deseosa mientras ambas notaban al fin la presencia de la otra -¡que haces aquí!- se dijeron a la vez mientras se encaraban con decisión –vine apara estar con Naruto_kun- volvieron a hablar ala vez mientras el rubio solo se enfocaba en una cosa –(diablos las dos son demasiado bellas y muy semejantes físicamente)- pensaba el rubio mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente dos pares de grandes cosas que se mecían ante cada espaviento de las mujeres molestas –¡lárgate que esta noche yo estaré con el!- se dijeron de nuevo mientras se alistaban para saltar a los golpes, dos bocanadas de humo se dejaron ver y escuchar de pronto ambas eran sostenidas por la cintura por clones desnudos de Naruto –creo que esta noche ustedes aprenderán que las amo por igual- dijo con una sonrisa digna del mismo Jiraiya mientras las manos de los clones iban directo a los pechos de ambas –espera…Naruto_kun- dijo Tsunade tratando de protestar pero los labios de su rubio estaban ahora besando su cuello mientras las manos amasaban los enormes pechos y la despojaban del sostén – tienes pechos tan suaves Tsunade_chan- lasmanos del rubio amasaban con calma acariciando suavemente mientras las yemas de sus dedos jugueteaban con los pezones endurecidos arrancando suaves gemidos de la ahora roja rubia –aaahh Naruto_kun- gimió suavemente la ojimiel mientras sentía la mas que notoria erección contra su trasero, una de las manos del clon bajo y acaricio su entrepierna con suavidad –ya estas mojada eh Tsunade_chan- sus dedos juguetearon sobre la tela mientras la mancha de humedad se volvía mas y mas grande.  
>La pelirroja no estaba en mejor situación ella estaba sentada cobre su clon rubio que ahora mismo estaba en el suelo mientras su miembro mas que listo se rozaba entre las piernas de Mei rozando sin parar su mojada vagina –te gusta Mei_chan?- pregunto juguetón mientras la pelirroja gemía un lastimoso si mientras sus pechos libres de cualquier atadura eran amasados con cierta fuerza mientras sus gemidos ahogados se escuchaban sin contenerse –aaahh Naruto_kun tu pene ponlo en mi boca quiero probarlo aaahhh- sus dedos se crispaban mientras el rubio original accedía a sus deseos, se coloco frente a la pelirroja ya desnudo con su miembro duro por completo y latiendo ansioso frente a su rostro –muéstrame cuanto te gusta Mei_chan- dijo el rubio original mientras su miembro era rozado contra el rostro de la ojiverde –lo amo Naruto_kun aahh amo tu pene- y sus labios se cerraron en torno a la cabeza del miembro duro que pronto era chupado con fuerza por ella en un intento desmedido por tragarlo por completo, por su parte el clon no dejaba de amasar sus pechos mientras su miembro se rozaba contra su vagina cubierta, el clon corrió a un lado la pantaleta negra y su miembro se rozo contra la mojada y caliente entrada mientras los gemidos ahogados de Mei resonaban con fuerza –mmmm…mmmmmm- era todo lo que podía decir mientras el rubio empujaba sus caderas contra su rostro –ahh Mei_chan eres muy buena aquí esta tu premio- y empujo aun mas mientras su descarga se dejaba ir, un caudal abundante de semen inundo la boca de la pelirroja que trago feliz y ansiosa, el miembro del rubio salió cubierto de saliva y restos de semen mientras la boca de Mei se abría –delicioso…aaahh Naruto_kun tu semen es delicioso- el rubio asintió y el clon entendió, el retiro su miembro de la vagina y arrancando la pantaleta clavo sus dedos en el interior de Mei –aaaahhhhh Naruto_kuuun- gimió gustosa mientras los dedos masajeaban desde el interior su cuerpo cuidando de rozar el duro botón de vez en cuando.<p>

-bueno pero no te he olvidado Tsunade_chan- se dio la vuelta y vio a la rubia mas que roja sin pantaleta ya en ese momento y con el clon rozando su miembro sin parar entre las nalgas carnosas y suaves restregándose contra la entrada posterior, las gotas del fluido vaginal caían al suelo mientras el rubio besaba a Tsunade con pasión, la ojimiel entonces se dejo caer sobre el clon que se tendió en el suelo sin soltar su trasero mientras el rubio original amasaba sus senos –te he dicho que tienes pechos enormes y preciosos Tsunade_chan- dijo con una sonrisa aplastándolos suavemente mientras deslizaba su miembro entre ellos, mm son muy suaves- dijo con placer mientras continuaba poseyendo a la rubia vía pectoral, la punta de su miembro asomaba de vez en cuando por sobre sus pechos y la boca de Tsunade ase abría para que su lengua alcanzara el miembro, solo rozaba la punta pero el sabor era enloquecedor –quieres chuparlo verdad Tsunade_chan?- ella solo asintió mientras el rubio soltaba sus pechos y empujaba su pene en la boca de la Senju, sus labios se cerraron y sus ojos casi se ponen blancos al sentir el miembro del rubio entrar casi a su garganta mientras ella chupaba con fuerza, el rubio empujaba de vez en cuando contra la rubia mientras el clon de Mei sonreía ya era el momento de empezar.

La pelirroja cayo al suelo muy cerca de Tsunade quien con sus piernas abiertas ahora mismo era rozada en la vagina ya libre por el clon que estaba debajo de ella, el clon del rubio abrió su trasero mientras empuñaba su miembro contra ella –tu trasero siempre me ha parecido tan hermoso Mei_chan- dijo el rubio besando sus nalgas suavemente mientras se alistaba empujo con suavidad y ella lanzo un gemido poderoso al viento mientras sentía su entrada posterior abrirse un poco, otro empujón con fuerza y finalmente paso –aaahhh ya entroooo- dijo feliz mientras se debajo caer sobre el suelo aplastando sus pechos contra la alfombra mientras el rubio entraba lentamente en su interior –mira Mei_chan ahí hay otro pene porque no lo besas- dijo deseoso mientras la excitada pelirroja obedecía su lengua llego hasta el miembro del rubio que ahora mismo estaba bañado en los jugos de Tsunade quien no dejaba de gemir mientras el rubio original seguía empujando con suavidad en su garganta –(tan delicioso…el pene de Naruto_kun es tan delicioso)- pensaba ella totalmente roja mientras Mei por su lado gemía de nuevo, el clon llego al fin del camino e inicio la retirada, los gemidos no se hacia esperar mientras la ojiverde lamia con gusto el miembro del rubio que si bien le gustaba estaba bañado en un sabor extrañamente dulce y suculento, el rubio original asintió y el clon bajo la rubia lo hizo, se movió hacia el trasero de Tsunade y empujo –MMMMMMM- fue todo lo que pudo decir ella al sentir su pene adentrarse en su trasero mientras Mei a ojos cerrados lamia algo tibio y dulce que de hecho no era el miembro del rubio , sus ojos confundidos miraban frente a ella a una húmeda y bastante tibia vagina femenina –sigue Mei_chan no dejes que Tsunade_chan deje de disfrutar- se sonrojo bastante pero el embiste del rubio la hizo gemir de nuevo mientras su poca voluntad se quebraba –siii Naruto_kun – su boca se prendió de la vagina de la Senju mientras su lengua se adentraba en la vagina de Tsunade quien ahora mismo se sentía en el cielo –(esto…esto es lo mejor…Naruto_kun me penetra y me deja mamarlo y…y…y Mei lame mi vagina lo amo, amo esto)- pensaba la rubia al borde del orgasmo mientras los rubios aceleraban sus movimientos –(mmm es delicioso la vagina de Tsunade es muy rica porque sabe así de bien será porque ha tenido el pene de Naruto_kun adentro…no importa me gusta)- la cara de Mei se llenaba de jugos dulces y brillantes mientras el rubio a su espalda empujaba con mas fuerza y los gemidos ahogados de las mujeres se incrementaban, ninguno lo pudo aguantar mas tiempo –AAAAHHHHH- todos se vieron arrastrados por un asombroso orgasmo, los clones descargaban en los traseros de ambas mujeres, mientras la vagina de Mei dejaba salir su liquido tibio por sus muslos y la de Tsunade inundaba la boca de Mei mientras el rubio original inyectaba su semen en la garganta de la rubia.

Los clones se disiparon y el rubio salió de la boca de la rubia mientras esta gemía mas que complacida por lo que acababa de pasar, Naruto sonrió mucho al ver como su miembro mantenía su firmeza –(a veces pienso que soy un fenómeno)- pensó con una sonrisa en su cara mientras otro par de clones aparecía, ellos asintieron y el rubio tomo asiento en la cama pronto ambas mujeres estaba a sus costados con el miembro del rubio justo frente a sus rostros rojos –adelante mis himes déjenme oír su bello canto- dijo el rubio original mientras los clones se clavaron en las mojadas vaginas –aaaaahhh Naruto_kun- gimió Mei con una gran sonrisa mientras que Tsunade –aaaaahhhhhh- solo dejo salir el quejido de places aun estaba algo sensible y para ella esto fue mucho sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza mientras los clones las penetraban con bríos como tratando de partirlas, sus miembros se adentraban en los úteros golpeando el fin del camino mientras ambas gemían presas del placer, sus ojos se abrieron y vieron el miembro del rubio frente a ellas, se movieron como pudieron y a la vez sus lenguas rozaron el pene del rubio que lanzo un suave gemido, los labios de las dos kunoichis se pegaban a su pene duro como acero mientras sus lenguas recorrían cada cm, de vez en cuando se rozaban una a la otra incluso en una ocasión estuvieron a punto de besarse y eso solo acentuaba mas la erección del rubio, por su parte los clones emocionados empujaban con fuerza y vigor, los gemidos de ambas acentuaban mas el momento que estaban gozando, pronto los gemidos subieron de volumen mientras los clones perdían el control y arremetían con toda su fuerza –aaaahhh Naruto_kun mas no pares- gemía Tsunade mientras que Mei solo lanzaba gritos de gozo al sentirse por completo poseída en ese momento, pronto los clones no aguantaron mas y descargaron su semen caliente en las vaginas de las mueres que estallaban en un salvaje orgasmo que las dejaba casi rendidas, los clones se esfumaron y el miembro del rubio siguió de pie, ellas se miraron y como si estuviesen hipnotizadas se acercaron a el, sus pechos grandes y suaves se oprimieron contra el miembro afortunado aplastándolo por todas direcciones mientras subían y bajaban arrancando gemidos al rubio, sus pezones duros se rozaban unos contra otros mientras el rubio acariciaba sus traseros con suavidad –danos nuestro premio Naruto_kun- dijo Mei aumentando el ritmo –sii danos nuestra recompensa- agrego Tsunade igualando el ritmo de la pelirroja, el rubio por su lado apenas lo aguantaba los recuerdos de los clones la sensación de ese momento y no pudo mas –ya aquí esta su premio aaahhhhh- su miembro estallo con fuerza bañando los pechos de ambas con su espeso semen mientras ellas sonreían ante la cálida sensación del semen del rubio.

De nuevo se detuvieron un momento mientras recuperaban el aliento –entonces les gusta mi semen mis himes- dijo el rubio deseoso mientras ellas asentían con sonrojos en sus caras –entonces no deberían desperdiciarlo no creen- dijo señalando sus pechos bañados en el cálido y blanco liquido, ninguna hizo nada hasta que fue Tsunade la que tomo la batuta, se acerco a Mei y la empujo sobre la cama pronto la pelirroja estaba gimiendo mientras la lengua de la Senju recorría sus pechos con suavidad recolectando cada gota del semen del rubio Ishura que las miraba con una gran sonrisa, los pechos de Tsunade colgaban sobre Mei mientras esta gemía como loca al sentir su lengua recorriendo sus pechos incluso chupaba suavemente sus duros pezones, finalmente quedaron limpios y ella se sentó mirando a Mei con un sonrojo en la cara la Terumi supo lo que debía hacer, ahora fue el turno de la ojimiel de estar contra la cama mientras era la ojiverde la que lamia sus pechos, sus pezones eran chupados con suavidad mientras las manos de Mei amasaban sus senos aplastándolos suavemente para alcanzar hasta la ultima gota del semen del rubio, una vez acabo se vieron a los ojos, estaban rojas y no se movían –adelante mis Himes quieren hacerlo muéstrenme que ya se quieren y no se van a pelear mas- y suavemente el rubio empujo la cabeza de Mei que cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar pronto estaba besando a Tsunade mientras sus pechos se aplastaban unos contra otros y el rubio sonreía se acomodo a espaldas de Mei y empujo con fuerza –aaahhhh- el beso se rompió mientras la ojiverde gemía presa del placer de sentir el miembro verdadero del rubio en su interior –aaahhh Naruto_kun mi amor no pares- gemía Mei mientras la rubio ajena a sus gemidos bajaba un poco y lamia sus pechos mamando sus pezones duros delintando a Mei con un placer increíble, de pronto las mujeres se elevaron un poco de la cama tras Tsunade apareció un rubio sonriente que clavo su miembro en la vagina de la rubia –aaaaahhh- gimió con fuerza mientras los rubios golpeaban a la vez a ambas mujeres, pronto la cama rechinaba con el empuje del rubio en ellas mientras sus gemidos y suplicas de mas resonaban con mayor fuerza –aaahh Naruto_kun no puedo mas- dijo Tsunade mientras se dejaba ir en un violento orgasmo y su clon estallaba en su interior de nuevo disipándose en una bola de humo, por su parte Mei abría la boca jalando aire mientras el rubio la llenaba por completo con un caudal de espeso semen caliente –aaaaaahhhhh- fue todo lo que pudo decir cuando el rubio saco su miembro y el semen escurrió de su interior como en su amiga, se desplomo sobre la cama un costado de la rubia, tras ellos la cabecera algo golpeada aun se movía porque Naruto estaba lejos de cansarse.

Tsunade abrió los ojos y pronto se vio en brazos del rubio arrodillado que la empujaba contra la pared –hora de llenar tu vientre Tsunade_chan- y empujo, ella solo pudo soltar un gemido agónico cuando el miembro del rubio llego hasta su útero, se adentro con fuerza una y otra vez distendiendo su muy sensible vagina con cada golpe arrancándole gemidos dulces a la Senju –aahhh Naruto_kun mas aaahhh mas no pares- suplico la ojimiel mientras el rubio la volvía a besar oprimiéndose contra ella y aplastando sus pechos contra su torso, por su parte Mei abría los ojos con el ajetreo de la cama y el resonar de los gemidos de la rubia, sonrió traviesa mientras se acomodaba entre las piernas del rubio y sacaba su lengua –aaahhhh- gimió Naruto al sentir la lengua de Mei deslizándose sobre sus testículos, el rubio solo aumento su empuje arrancando gemidos poderosos de la garganta de Tsunade mientras las piernas de Mei eran separadas por otro clon que sin piedad alguna se clavo en su vagina- aaahhhh Naruto_kun- gimió mas que feliz mientras el rubio original seguía en lo suyo y la pelirroja era poseída con fuerza por su propio Naruto, los gemidos abundaban, y el intenso aroma del sexo poblaba la habitación donde los quejidos eran acompañados por el húmedo sonido del golpeteo de l miembro hundiéndose en la mujer, la cara enrojecida de Tsunade era una clara señal de lo que ya se acercaba inminentemente, por su parte Mei tenia su boca llena con los testículos del rubio los cuales saco para dejarlo escuchar sus alaridos de placer mientras el clon y el original se tensaban –AAAAAHHHHH- gimieron a la vez mientras los fluidos se mezclaban en un colosal orgasmo que dejaba ahora si fuera de combate a las dos kunoichis, suavemente el rubio acomodo a Tsunade y se recostó entre las dos hermosas mujeres que de inmediato buscaron refugio sobre su pecho, sus ojos cansados se cruzaron mientras sonrisa s amables adornaban sus caras y un pensamiento único poblaba sus mentes –(soy solo tuya Naruto_kun)- pensaron a la vez mientras el rubio besaba dulcemente sus frentes y las dejaba caer en la inconsciencia el aun tenia energía para seguir y eso era un hecho pero claro las dejaría descansar al menos un rato ya que la noche apenas estaba empezando.

El sol llego a la mañana siguiente y nuestro afortunado rubio abría los ojos lentamente aun abrazado por las hermosas mujeres que suavemente despertaban ante sus movimientos –buenos días durmieron bien mis hermosas himes- dijo sonriente mientras Tsunade lo besaba en los labios y después Mei la imitaba –si Naruto_kun fue la mejor noche de mi vida- dijo la ojimiel mientras la pelirroja trazaba círculos con su dedo en el pecho del rubio –dime no te gustaría hacer des este el mejor día de nuestras vidas también- sus palabras llenas de coquetería rindieron efecto, pronto en los pasillos los gemidos de gozo de las dos mujeres resonaban con fuerza mientras los ninjas rojos y sangrando de la nariz pensaban lo mismo –(maldito suertudo)-; por su parte en Kumo Mabui terminaba su reunión apresurada con el raikage con su nueva encomienda, el hombre no confiaba en aves mensajeras la información de este ataque llegaría a la aldea de la hoja en manos de ella –bueno hora de ir a Konoha- y a toda velocidad la mujer de piel oscura empezó a correr tenia aun un largo viaje por delante sin saber que quizá nunca regresaría a kumo.

Y ahi esta el capitulo numero 109 les gusto? Yo creo que si francamente es la primera vez que me dedico tanto a algo como esto y espero que me halla salido bien además como vimos el raikage y bee se salvaros y miren quien lo salvo también finalmente onoki se entero de los gustos de kurotsuchi y vimos la mejor forma de arreglar una rivalidad…me pregunto si funcionara igual con todas las inuzuka a la vez  
><em>siiii haz que ese sea el siguiente capitulo siiiii (usa los ojos de cachorro)<br>por fa ándale que todos te lo agradecerán (imita los ojos de cachorro)  
>no lo convencerán así para eso hay que usar otros métodos (sujeta su ropa con intenciones muy claras)<br>_O_O mejor los veo luego que esto se esta poniendo algo intenso

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto el lemon?


	112. C110: Maligna estrategia

Hola a todos feliz inicio de semana y claro como cada lunes aquí les traigo el primer capitulo de estos próximos 5 que ya vienen y que les garantizo serán geniales, por cierto que bueno que les gusto el capitulo pasado jeje, la verdad a mi también me gusto y quien sabe quizá algo parecido vuelva a pasar pronto  
><em>siii que sean Kushina y Kasumi (sostiene una pancarta que dice "que sigan las pelirrojas del amor ")<br>no es hora de las pelimoradas (sostiene su propia pancarta "que Anko un a Yugao a la familia)  
>se equivocan vivan las perras es su momento (sostiene su pancarta "orgia inuzuka")<em>  
>este…mejor pao a los reviews antes de que me desmaye por imaginarme esas cosas<p>

**Yue Namikaze**:pues como que para alla va la cosa con la suerte que el rubio se carga uno nunca sabe  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: creo que mas de uno acabo como los ninjas de kiri jejeje en cuanto a lo d ekurayami ya veras mas adelante jejje  
><strong>ruyk sama 2040<strong>: lo siento pero ellas no estan en este harem aunque en destino no puedo decir lo miemo jejeje  
>bueno reviews respondidos eso significa...<br>_que lean el capitulo y que se diviertan mucho (las 3 a la vez dicen adios)_

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

saldo del fic al capitulo 110: mas de 640 mil palabras, **35** alertas, **74** favoritos y **642** reviews que felicidad :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 110: Maligna estrategia<strong>

La alegre y muy sonriente Kurotsuchi avanzaba a toda velocidad por los bosques de la nación del fuego, había salido de su casa hacia tan solo una semana y ahora podía ver a lo lejos las grandes puertas de la aldea de la hoja abiertas casi como si le estuvieran dando la bienvenida -(pronto estaremos juntos Naruto_kun)- pensó justo antes de volver a sangrar de la nariz, sin duda sus deseos eran mas que evidentes ya que en Iwa un traumado y aun semi petrificado Onoki atendía los asuntos referidos a su posición como kage, la verdad cada vez que alguien nombraba a su nieta el pobre hombre emulaba a una roca por lo que el nombrarla se volvió casi de inmediato un tabu en la aldea de la roca; volviendo con la pelinegra esta estaba avanzando a paso lento ahora mientras se aproximaba a la puerta donde los guardias increíblemente estaban despiertos aunque eso si con rostros pálidos como si hubiesen visto un fantasma, hacia tan solo 10 minutos una sonriente Rei apareció frente a ellos con una gran sonrisa -**chicos les traigo un encargo de Naruto_kun**- dijo alegre mientras les aventaba lo que parecía ser la cabeza de un viejo ninja seguramente un criminal, los dos de inmediato pegaron el grito en el cielo mientras miraban a la desquiciada biuju que solo sonreía como si nada -**ese tipo era el guardia de un grupo de mercenarios del que ya me encargue saben es curioso como por quedarse dormido fue el primero en morirse no creen jejejeje**- y se disolvió en arena mientras los dos hombres comprendían muy bien la pequeña "indirecta"… duérmanse y se mueren  
>-…hola?- saludo la pelinegra mientras los asustados ninjas respondían como era de esperarse<br>-noooo por favor no me mates tengo 3 hijos – dijo Kotetsu en posición de suplica mientras Izumo saltaba de su silla y se escondía tras el escritorio  
>-por favor que no me duela mucho- dijo temblando como una gelatina sobre una licuadora mientras una gota enorme aparecía en la nuca de la enviada de iwa<br>-este…yo vine como embajadora de iwa- dijo ella mientras los dos ninjas suspiraban solo fue falsa alarma  
>-jejeje este si ya te esperábamos jejeje oye Izumo llámale a un escolta- dijo Kotetsu mientras el aludido llamaba a un anbu, una chica con mascara de gato<br>-bienvenida Kurotsuchi_san la estábamos esperando por favor sígame a la torre la llevare con Hokage_sama- dijo la pelimorada de la mascara mientras la chica la seguía tranquilamente dejando atrás a los dos guardias paranoicos

-oye- Kotetsu tu no tienes hijos- dijo Izumo mirando a su nervioso compañero que solo se reía como tonto si lo que Rei hizo en verdad que los asusto, por su parte la ojidorada estaba muerta de risa en la sala de la mansión Ishura mientras todo mundo la miraba con duda que hizo nadie tenia la mas remota idea y era mejor no preguntarle; de regreso a la avenida principal nuestra fascinada pelinegra miraba en todas direcciones la verdad nuca estuvo en una aldea tan rodeada de verde como la hoja y le parecía un hermoso lugar sin duda vivir aquí seria muy bueno –y dígame Kurotsuchi_san que razones la hicieron aceptar este puesto de embajadora si puedo saber- pregunto Yugao tratando de hacerle platica a la chica que solo se rio tontamente mientras se sonrojaba –bueno la alianza se sella con un matrimonio por eso vine pienso volverme la futura señora Ishura- de inmediato Yugao tropezó y estuvo a punto de irse al suelo bajo la mirada curiosa de la chica que no comprendía ese trastabilló sin razón aparente –(parece que deseas mujeres de cada nación eh Naruto_kun)- pensó Yugao con una sonrisa bajo la mascara curiosamente la idea de compartir al rubio le desagradaba menos cada dia sin duda tanta platica con Anko le estaba causando estragos eso y sus curiosos sueños que ella podría jurar eran mas bien genjutsus pero bueno estaba dormida cuando pasaba y nadie se atrevería a hacerle eso a una anbu en su propia casa, lejos de ahí Kurenai estornudo con fuerza mientras se sonaba la nariz quizá se estaba resfriando.

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja a poco mas de dos días de viaje una apurada mujer de piel oscura y cabellera blanca corría a toda velocidad a la aldea de la hoja, su nombre Mabui quien realizaba la dura misión de entregar esta información en la aldea de Konoha, a decir verdad ella nunca creyó que alguien fuese capaz de vencer a su kage ya que su mayor punto débil la afinidad al viento no era muy común pero ese tipo valla que lo manejaba bien sin duda será un gran problema para el futuro, solo esperaba que cuando llegara la aldea de la hoja aun estuviera de pie no fuera que ese tal Sanada hubiese destruido la hoja antes de ir a kumo aunque la verdad la idea de que un solo hombre barriera con una aldea completa le parecía francamente absurda e imposible , estaba muy equivocada; a la distancia oculta entre las sombras de la aldea de la hoja una mujer peliverde bastante hermosa buscaba fastidiada a su hermana menor –(donde rayos se metió Lilith hace dos días que no llega a la casa…como se halla metido con Naruto_kun)- reacciono en cuanto se dio cuenta de cómo lo nombro se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza ellos no combatían aun y ya lo llamaba con un sufijo de cariño sin duda le afectaba mucho ese rubio, se adentro con cautela en la mansión Ishura encontrando en la sala a su hermana pelilila sentada platicando de lo lindo con unas mujeres de curiosas marcas en las mejillas -(de que estarán hablando)- se pregunto ella aguzando el oído y escuchando la "inocente" platica de las mujeres Inuzuka – entonces Naruto_kun me tiro a la cama ya desnuda y comenzó a besarme despacio mientras su lengua salía de la boca y lamia mi piel deliciosamente- dijo Tsume mientras Lilith roja y con curiosidad asentía a sus palabras por su lado Morrigan solo podía hacer una cosa sonrojarse mientras la historia subía de tono -(debería irme…aunque necesito conocer a mi próximo oponente)- pensó ella con una sonrisa pervertida escuchando muy atentamente todos ycada uno de los detalles del ritual de unión de Tsume aunque claro después seguirían las demás y nadie es relatando encuentros sexuales mas explicito y descriptivo que una Inuzuka sometida y enamorada eso pronto iba a aprenderlo.

De regreso con Kurotsuchi esta estaba ya en la sala de recepción esperando a que el kage la recibiera, no tardo mucho en pasar adentro mientras Sarutobi le sonreía y ella lo miraba con duda –disculpe este…gondaime_sama pero yo esperaba a Sarutobi_sama- dijo ella con duda mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba el rostro del kage, era sabido por todas las naciones ninja que el retomo el cargo tras la deserción de Minato pero pocos sabían de su rejuvenecimiento –de hecho Kurotsuchi_san yo soy Sarutobi Hiruzen- dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa mientras la chica lo miraba mas que incrédula –Naruto hizo el favor de rejuvenecerme con un jutsu especial suyo es fantástico no te parece- dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie haciendo fuerza y estirando sus brazos sin duda era joven y lucia en gran forma -…¿QUE?- grito la mas que shockeada chica pelinegra mientras el "anciano" kage reía como adoraba cuando eso pasaba; lejos de la aldea de la hoja en las ruinas de kiri el rubio y sus dos sonrientes y bellas kunoichis acompañantes se desprecian del kage y de sus fuerzas quienes aun diezmadas comenzaban a levantar kiri de nuevo  
>-gracias por haber venido Naruto tu y Mei levantaron el animo de mis ninjas- dijo Riko mientras Tsunade sentía el enojo en su interior que se manifestaba con una de sus cejas temblando –y no me olvido de usted Tsunade_sama sin su experiencia muchos ninjas habrían muerto muchas gracias por haber venido- dijo asustado mientras ella le devolvía una sonrisa amigable<br>-fue un placer Mizukage_sama y la próxima vez no deje que le pateen el trasero tan fácil- dijo el rubio con esa ancha sonrisa mientras el y sus acompañantes emprendían el viaje de regreso a Konoha  
>-menos mal que ya se van mis hombres ya han perdido demasiada sangre- dijo el kage mientras miraba a sus ninjas pálidos y con papel en la nariz por poco mas de una semana cada noche tuvieron que escuchar al rubio sosteniendo relaciones con alguna de ellas o con ambas al mismo tiempo sus piro ese trió o no sabia que debían poner sellos de sonido o les gustaba presumir con los demás –bueno a trabajar- dijo el kage recibiendo un rotundo Hai de parte de sus fuerzas mientras volvían a las labores de reconstrucción.<p>

Mientras tanto en una oscura guarida nuestro "amado" cristal parlante brillaba con singular fuerza mientras sus akatsukis o lo que quedaba de ellos se reunía frente a el, el brillo malino resplandecía en las sombras mientras tomaba la palabra como siempre  
>-<strong>bien la muerte de Kobu es un hecho por lo que el poder de Naruto es ahora un factor que nos incomoda bastante<strong>- dijo calmado denotando la trascendencia del Ishura de la aldea de la hoja  
>-porque no me dejas solo ir y asesinarlo y con eso se acaban nuestros problemas- alego Sanada desinteresadamente mientras todo mundo lo miraba era un hecho que moría de ganas de pelear contra el rubio<br>-**aun no es tiempo Sanada a estas alturas la aldea de Konoha sin saberlo ha creado una de las fuerzas ofensivas mas poderosas integrada por Naruto y nuestros bijus femeninos que de alguna manera están prendadas de el**- volvió a hablar el cristal, era un hecho un ataque directo seria peligroso mas que nada por el considerable poder que se desplegaría en contra de los agresores  
>-esto es cosa de divide y vencerás solo tenemos que alejar a los bijus de Konoha y atacar – dijo Pain frío y calmado como siempre de nuevo mas de uno se preguntaba si ese tipo estaba muerto<br>-no es tan simple ellas nunca dejan la aldea a menos que sea acompañando a Naruto el es la clave hay que alejarlo de Konoha y asegurarnos de que no regrese nunca con su muerte el vinculo que las mantiene unidas se romperá y ellas mimas se dispersaran todo gira entorno a eliminar a Naruto- dijo el enmascarado Madara haciendo a Sanada sonreír el deseaba ser quien asesinara al rubio ninja aunque claro aun faltaba la aprobación del cristal

Nadie dijo nada mientras el ambiente oscuro y callado reinaba en ese momento envolviéndolos a todos en la complicidad –**no podemos matarlo, su vínculo con Kyubi es demasiado fuerte si el muere es probable que ella abandone este mundo y eso solo detendría nuestros planes, la clave es alejarlo el tiempo suficiente o mantenerlo ocupado en lo que nosotros atacamos**- dijo la maligna voz del cristal mientras todo mundo volvía a callar ante la posibilidad de fracasar en sus planes y eso claro que no era una opción por demás aceptable, la cara de Minato se lleno de malicia mientras una idea aparecía en su cabeza –y que opina de usar a alguien para diezmar Konoha- dijo el mientras todos los presentes centraban su atención en el rubio traidor que no dejaba de sonreír ante su brillante plan.

En las fronteras del sur en una pequeña isla volcánica se hallaba la gran prisión de Kao un lugar muy semejante al infierno en opinión de los residentes, los asesinos y criminales mas peligrosos de las naciones elementales yacían encerrados en ese lugar secreto conocido únicamente por los kages quienes se encargaban de mantener su ubicación como un enigma para el mundo, en su interior se hallaban bloques de prisioneros cada uno ubicado en un subnivel mas reforzado que el anterior, se podría decir que mientras mas abajo estabas mas peligroso eras, eran como los llamaban los guardias los "9 círculos del infierno "mientras mas abajo mas calor sofocante en el aire y mas crueldad en los prisioneros, de hecho era poco común que alguien acabara en el ultimo nivel de hecho en ese lugar solo había una persona, en la ultima celda al final del pasillo una gran puerta de hierro sellaba la prisión en donde atado por grandes cadenas llenas de sellos de chakra yacía siempre suspendido del techo por un cable de tensión muy fuerte, el condenado, la idea de matarlo era por demás tentadora pero cualquiera que se acercara a el con intenciones de hacerlo terminaba muerto, la razón era que de alguna manera el preso canalizaba el chakra de su atacante contra el mismo como lo hacia era un total misterio mas de uno pensó que seria alguna línea de sangre pero no era así era solo una habilidad que el desarrollo al correr de los años, era un hombre de cabello grisáceo y piel apelada, sobre su ojos derecho cerrado se podía ver una gran cicatriz que cruzaba de lado a lado su cara yendo de arriba abajo por el costado derecho, -oye ese tipo es tan peligroso como dicen- dijo uno de los guardias mientras el otro asentía la verdad pocas veces lo miraban moverse aunque claro el estar suspendido de ese modo sobre lo que era un foso de no menos de 20 metros de profundidad que terminaba en un estanque de lava hirviente era mas que suficiente para mantener a alguien tranquilo –no se ve tan peligroso- dijo el mismo guardia en vos baja –si quieres comprobarlo…porque no vienes aquí- dijo el sujeto con su voz calmada mientras abria los ojos mirándolo directamente, su ojos izquierdo era café oscuro y bastante común no así el derecho un ojo amarillo rodeado por un alo rojo mientras la pupila rasgada como la de un felino por un segundo pareció abrirse mientras el guardia se perdía en ese ojo y el miedo inundaba su ser -¡no lo veas!- dijo el otro empujándolo del rango de visión mientras el preso sonreía –un poco mas y necesitaría un custodio nuevo jejeje- volvió a cerrar los ojos y a dormir aun meditaba y recordaba como rayos fue que termino en ese lugar.

Flash back inicia

Era una mañana tranquila en el país del colmillo y como cada mañana las personas iban y venían en las aldeas y pueblos circundantes de la capital pero en cierto callejón un muchacho de cabello gris y ojos cafés miraba a las personas con cierta envidia -¡ahora!- el grupo surgió de pronto eran dos docenas de bandidos que con el factor sorpresa y el poder de su lado barrieron con la calle principal saqueando y asesinando a quien se metía en su camino –eres un bastardo- dijo uno de los civiles que se lanzo contra el fue muy sencillo matarlo ya que su brillante mano inundada de electricidad lo decapito con facilidad- vamos hora de ir al centro por el regente- y todo el grupo corrió contra el líder del pueblo que al verse rodeado no tuvo mas opción que rendirse aunque eso no lo salvo de morir o de que su mujer quedara reducida al juguete sexual de ese grupo de criminales que claro al hartarse de ella la asesinaron –y a ti que te pasa ganamos la ciudad es nuestra- dijo uno de ellos a su líder que miraba la ventana con cierta seriedad –solo un ciudad no basta este país debe ser nuestro y lo sabes- dijo con una sonrisa algo torcida mientras todos asentían esa era la idea controlar todo el país del colmillo.

Los meses siguieron a ese ataque y pronto mas aldeas caían bajo los pies de esa horda cruel y poderosa que avanzaba como una plaga sobre los campos del país del colmillo, la sangre y el fuego poblaban las aldeas que reusaban rendirse que acababan destruidas y reducidas a meros escombros, así día tras día el grupo ahora convertido en un colosal ejercito arribo a la capital que resguardada tras sus grandes muros aguanto los embates del ejercito de no menos de 5000 hombres que no se cansaban de atacar –tarde o temprano caerá no te desesperes Kaar- dijo su líder el hombre de cabello gris mientras seguían luchando contra las fuerzas de resistencia fue en ese dia que ocurrió.

Por aquellos años el feudal del colmillo era un gran amigo del dirigente de hi no kuni y claro el envió ayuda la mejor ayuda que pudo encontrar; el ejercito atacaba con fuerza cuando de la nada un vórtice gigante de agua rodeo la muralla frontal haciendo volar a los guerreros de ese ejercito, sobre el muro estaba ese nombre lucia como un ninja de la hoja y por esa curioso protector sobre su cara lo era y ahora el solo los encaraba a todos –valla Konoha nos envió un juguete- las fuerzas atacaron con todo mientras las balas colosales de agua diezmaban a sus fuerzas en una feroz lucha que sin duda ganarían gracias al numero pero claro el no estaba solo, el suelo retumbo y grandes arboles surgieron de la nada mientras ramas afiladas como hojas de espadas atravesaban a cada ninja del las primeras líneas de ataque, frente a ellos en la copa de un gran pino estaba el –Hashirama Senju- dijo el viendo a su poderoso oponente frente a el que lo miraba con una seriedad pasmosa –su marcha mortal termina hoy- y los hermanos de la aldea de Konoha saltaron al ataque.

Fue una lucha sin cuartel que duro horas mientras esos dos ninjas aplastaban a su gran ejercito reduciéndolo a un puñado de hombres que huían aterrados del poder de los hermanos Senju –ríndete no puedes ganar- dijo Tobirama mientras el enemigo solo sonreía de pronto un poderoso dragón eléctrico surgió de la nada barriendo con todo a su paso y golpeando al Senju menor dejándolo incapacitado para seguir la lucha –tu deberían rendirte ahora Hashirama ya has visto de que soy capaz- dijo el confiado mientras la encarnizada lucha se desataba los relámpagos y los misiles de madera volaban por todos lados mientras trataban de hacerse pedazos el uno al otro, sin duda estaban muy parejos hasta que claro la experiencia de Hashirama jugo a su favor, con una simple sustitución basto para que conectase un golpe mortal al rostro del enemigo que volando entre sangre y dolor cayo por un barranco y fue dado por muerto.

Cuanto paso inconsciente no lo supo solo sabia que el ojo derecho ya no estaba ahí ahora solo una cuenca vacía y sangrante estaba en el y el dolor persistente retumbaba en su ser, abrió el único ojo que le quedaba y se vio en una especie de templo extraño de columnas de roca labradas a mano llenas de símbolos extraños, avanzo por la oscuridad hasta llegar a un gran salón donde una escultura de un curioso dragón estaba iluminada por el fuego –veo que despertaste oscuro guerrero- dijo el hombre un monje de ropas moradas muy oscuras que miraba al herido y fracasado conquistador con cierta malicia en sus ojos  
>-quien eres y que rayos es este lugar- dijo el mas que molesto de no saberse en donde estaba<br>-estamos en un templo secreto en una isla al sur de las naciones elementales en cuanto a quien soy llámame Elroy- dijo el avanzando hasta la escultura del dragón y se inclino respetuosamente  
>-bueno gracias por la ayuda Elroy pero me largo hay un par de ninjas que debo matar- dijo el recordando a sus enemigos Senju listo para salir a la caza de los mismos<br>-esta vez te mataran, son demasiado poderosos para ti y si vas te asesinaran sin piedad alguna, solo eres basura para ellos aunque conozco algo que te servirá- sus palabras lo detuvieron y lo hicieron girar a el mientras sus sonrisa malévola no desaparecía de su cara.

Tomaron asiento justo frente a la estatua que seguía junto a ellos mientras el hombre tomaba una caja de las fauces de dragón y se sentaba a la mesa justo frente al herido conquistador –te he vigilado por años se que deseas el poder y la gloria aun si tienes que matar a todos lo que se metan en tu camino, eso es lo que he buscado por tantos años; veras yo soy originario de tierras del norte muy al norte mas allá del país del rayo, dime que sabes de los dragones- dijo con esa sonrisa maliciosa en su cara mientras el se burlaba esos animales eran solo un mito no existían y eso todos los sabían –existen solo que son criaturas nobles que no pelean amenos que sea por causas justas y claro no confían en los humanos por obvias razones, pero de donde yo provengo solíamos vivir en equilibrio con ellos a modo de hermanos, un día hubo una pelea se reusaron a ayudarnos en nuestros planes de conquista y estallo una guerra contra ellos, ambos mi pueblo y ellos acabaron muertos, solo un culto de monjes como yo sobrevivió- dijo el con palabras calmadas mientras el se preguntaba a donde rayos iba este cuento tan fantasioso.

-dime sabes que es un Wyvern, por tu cara diré que no, es una clase de dragón muy peculiar, suele alimentarse de presas pequeñas y puede si se le cría bien puede ser un fiero guerreo, son de escamas azuladas y ojos claros normalmente verdes pero entre toda esa matanza y miseria entre la sangre y podredumbre un solo huevo sobrevivió y de el nació un Wyvern negro, maligno y poderoso como pocos, comía a hombres y dragones por igual nadie estaba a salvo de su poder y malevolencia- en ese punto la historia llamo su atención si dicha clase de ser existía tenerlo como invocación sin duda seria un gran ventaja en el campo de batalla, -sin embargo esa bella criatura fue asesinada por los dioses temían que su maldad se expandiera por el mundo el mismo susanoo envió a uno de sus guerreros mas fuertes por el un tal Kyo Uzumaki, el caso es que tras una fiera lucha el dragón murió pero nosotros comprendíamos que su papel estaba lejos de acabar y tomamos un ultimo obsequio de esa maligna y majestuosa criatura, este es el ojos del dragón negro- y abrió la caja ahí en un frasco lleno de alguna sustancia verdosa brillaba un ojos amarillo siniestro y maligno flotando listo para ser reclamado

-úsalo y muéstrale al mundo que el dragón negro aun vive en ti- y sin decir mas el frasco brillo y su contenido se derramo mientras el gritaba de dolor, el monje se disipo en polvo en el viento mientras el se levantaba adolorido, gotas de sangre caían de su cuenca derecha mientras la imagen se volvía mas y mas clara mientras una sonrisa torcida aparecían en su cara –je…je..jeje..jajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se levanto riendo como loco en su cuenca derecha el ojo amarillo brillaba en la oscuridad, partió de la isla y volvió al continente marcho matando y destruyendo esta vez solo hasta que llego a un sitio llamado el valle del fin, en el se batió en duelo contra el poderoso Shodaime hokage , una lucha mucho más difícil que la anterior un combate que destrozo todo o casi todo el lugar mientras Hashirama se veía igualado y en ocasiones superado por ese extraño ojo, brillaba de manera siniestra y congelaba sus nervios sin contra con que cada vez que el gritaba el estruendo era tan fuerza tasi como su una bestia rugiera furiosa y sedienta de sangre, su electricidad brillaba malévola ahora mas que nunca fue solo la intervención de Tobirama lo que les permitió ganar ataco por sorpresa con cadenas especiales hechas para drenar chakra –esto no me detendrá por siempre- dijo el antes de quedar inconsciente.

Los kages se reunieron el era demasiado poderoso y peligroso una prisión normal no serviría y matarlo estaba fuera de cuestión ese ojos de alguna manera era inmune a las cadenas y no perdía chakra, fue entonces que la prisión de Kao nació y todos los kages reunidos miraban como el primer prisionero era bajado atado en cadenas mientras miraba furioso a sus captores –me soltare algún día Senju y tu maldito clan lo pagara tienes mi palabra- y bajo a la oscuridad mientras el ojo amarillo brillaba en las sombras

Flash back fin

Fue sorprendente para todos como el tipo no envejecía quizá como efecto secundario de ese raro ojo que si se le veía de frente el suficiente tiempo causaba la muerte de quien lo viera si este era de voluntad o corazón débil, por eso mismo el verlo a los ojos estaba prohibido, ahí había estado por décadas a la espera de ser libre y dejar caer su venganza sobre el clan Senju, sobre la aldea de la hoja y el país del fuego; sus ojos volvieron a abrirse mientras las cadenas que lo suspendían bajaban era hora de que dejaran de verlo, estaba ahora un poco adentrado en tubo que lo dejaría caer a la muerte si trataba de liberarse –cuando sea libre todos la pagaran, en especial tu clan Hashirama lo prometo o dejo de llamarme Shiru Yugan- dijo el mientras volvía a dormir aun tenia sueño y debía descansar algo en su interior le decía que pronto tendría la oportunidad de vengarse de todos sus captores.

En la base oscura de akatsuki el cristal estaba ahora a solas con Madara mientras sus fuerzas se movían por las naciones elementales en un destello amarillo y traidor –es segura esa idea no sabemos que puede pasar- dijo el enmascarado al cristal parlante que como siempre brillaba ideando planes perversos y oscuros –**no importa, si accede al trato mi energía fluirá por el tendrá que obedecer o morir y creo que nos será de mucha utilidad**-, dijo el con una sonrisa intangible mientras figuras oscuras como sombras se erguían tras el –**mis aliados ya son libres ahora, solo hay que esperar a que estén listos y veremos que tan poderoso es Ishura**- las sombras se desvanecieron en la nada mientras Madara suspiraba esto se estaba volviendo tan interesante

De regreso a Konoha nuestra peliblanca Mabui estaba ahora frente a las puertas ese atajo recomendado por Omoi si que le sirvió y ahora mismo tras pasar a los asustados guardias caminaba a la torre del hokage mientras una pelinegra aun escoltada por la anbu "neko" llegaba a la residencia Ishura donde como siempre el caos se desataba ahora por alguna razón todo mundo quería matar a Karin algo dijo o hizo y todas trataban de agarrarla –discúlpalas siempre son así soy Mikoto mucho gusto- saludo la serena Uchiha mientras la chica se presentaba como Kurotsuchi y procedía a entra a la casa, por su parte una peliverde súcubo estaba tirada sobre una rama en el bosque de la muerte la razón, una gran hemorragia nasal sufrida por su vivida imaginación –esas mujeres…si que son descriptivas- dijo Morrigan mientras una sonrisa algo pervertida adornaba su rostro –me pregunto si le gustan las "perras aladas" a Naruto_kun jejeje- su risa pervertida hacia juego perfecto con la nueva hemorragia nasal que la mando al mundo de la inconsciencia; por su parte el preocupado Hokage era calmado por la peliblanca que le informaba recién la batalla de su kage contra ese tal Sanada sin duda se estaba volviendo una amenaza mas que seria para todo el mundo –gracias por la información Mabui_san dime te quedaras con Yugito y las demás kunoichis de kumo- la peliblanca asintió y bufo algo molesta al saber que todas vivian en la residencia Ishura, salió de ahí algo molesta mientras un anbu con mascara de caballo la llevaba a la casa del rubio –(de seguro ese tal Naruto es un cerdo pervertido y calvo ya lo imagino como ha de tratar a todas)- pensaba ella molesta y decepcionada de que sus coterráneas se dejasen manejar así por semejante pervertido, pero como se iría a poner cuando finalmente conociera al mencionado rubio.

De regreso con Naruto este y sus acompañantes miraban el mar alrededor del barco que les llevaba a tierra firme mientras navegaban con cierta tranquilidad ellas sonreían y tomaban el sol en reveladores trajes de baño que tenían a mas de uno de los miembros de la tripulación babeando por semejantes mujeres –(tengo un presentimiento muy raro Kurayami_chan)- dijo el rubio internamente a su espada peliblanca que solo asentía ella también tenia una sensación así y no era nada bueno de eso podían estar seguros los dos –Naruto_kun ven y ponnos algo de bronceador- dijo Mei sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos mientras sonreía y se acercaba a las mujeres que yacían de espaldas al son con la parte superior del traje desnudado –será un placer mi hermosas damas- dijo el rubio mientras avanzaba a ellas y mas de uno de los marinos lo maldecía; lejos de ahí Sanada y Minato avanzaban a toda velocidad al país del colmillo y después a su blanco la prisión de Kao tenían a un asesino que soltar; en la prisión el mencionado hombre Shiru Yugan sonreía algo le decía que pronto podría cobrar su venganza sobre el clan Senju, aunque primero tendría que pasar sobre Naruto quien defendería a capa y espada a su rubia ojimiel y a todo Konoha.

* * *

><p>Y ahí esta el capitulo 110, que les parece Naruto y sus chicas pasaron buenas noches en kiri, Kurotsuchi llego a Konoha igual que Mabui que espera que Naruto sea todo un pervertido que ira a pasar cuando sepa que las pervertidas son otras jeje en especial Shineko, también vimos al grupo de los malos tramar algo y no se porque pero creo que se acerca un gran oponente para Naruto siempre y cuando akatsuki logre controlarlo, me pregunto que capacidades tendrá ese ojo tan extraño<br>_a quien le importa dinos cuando pelean (mirándolo ansiosa)  
>es verdad mientras mas pronto gane Naruto mejor (lo mira igual de ansiosa)<br>mientras mas pronto acabe eso mas pronto habrá otro lemon (las 3 sonríen pervertidas)  
><em>ustedes son un caso perdido (con gota en la nuca) pero pronto habrá mucha pero mucha acción lo garantizo jejeje

Hasta la Proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal la sucubo metiche oyendo esas platicas eh jejeje


	113. C111: Libertad, dulce libertad

Hoy es martes, y aquí esta el nuevo capitulo del fic, donde veremos finalmente si Minato y Sanada liberan a nuestro villano y que pasa en Konoha ya que Naruto y compañía han estado mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea pero bueno para que los bombardeo con información inútil mejor paso a los reviews

Yue Namikaze:jeje tienes toda la razon en eso y nadie puede negarlo jeje  
>Kaks96:que bueno que el trio te gusto, y tambien lo de neko karin jejeje, la lucha fue con Kobu y no te apures en nombrarlo ya no va a salir jejeje y si esas peleas seran sin duda las mas esperadas y espectaluraes<br>Loquin:sabes creo que tienes razon son unos presumidos jajaja, y el no va a rondar el mundo el va por los senju aunque ahora solo queda Tsunade y no creo que naruto la entregue asi como asi  
>bien reviews respondidos asique a lo que sigue<br>_disfrútenlo mucho (dice adiós)  
>pásenlo bien (igual dice adiós)<br>y dejen al menos un comentario (guiña un ojo a los lectores)_  
>estas planean algo estoy seguro, mejor lean el capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 111: Libertad, dulce libertad<strong>

La ultima semana en la residencia Ishura había sido bastante interesante, empezando por la llegada de Kurotsuchi la prometida del rubio para cerrar la alianza con la aldea de la roca, claro que cuando la chica conoció a la familia completa del rubio solo pudo hacer una cosa, se desmayo con una hemorragia nasal masiva cosa que hizo muy feliz a Shineko quien solo podía decir una y otra vez que ahora tenia una nueva hermana con la que compartía sus gustos, mas de una la tacho de mas pervertida que antes aunque cuando Kurotruchi se levanto tras su estado de inconsciencia y de sus cosas se cayo un icha icha todas pensaron lo mismo "es una pervertida" la sonrojada chica encontró defensa de las miradas acusadoras en la ultima persona que alguien habría esperado, Kurenai; claro esta que ella compartía gustos de material de lectura con la chica aunque solo ella y Anko lo sabían pero bueno eso seria material de chantaje para otra ocasión.

Ese mismo día tras su platica con el Hokage rejuvenecido arribo a la "embajada" de kumo la mujer de piel oscura y de nombre Mabui, al principio ella pensó que tanta persona estaba ahí para solicitar alguna clase de tramite claro que cuando se entero de que todas las presentes eran de hecho novias, esposas o prometidas de Naruto solo pudo decir una cosa –es un pervertido de primera- las chicas lo defendieron de inmediato mientras en el país de las olas y corriendo de regreso a Konoha cierto ojiazul estornudaba sin razón aparente, nadie movio a Mabui de su definición de pervertido del rubio aunque algo si le parecía extraño y era que Samui defendiera al rubio  
>-Samui porque defiendes a ese tipo es mas que obvio que solo es un pervertido cualquiera no se porque lo apoyas- dijo la mujer de cabello blanco ala siempre seria y casi congelada rubia que solo le devolvió una mirada calmada<br>-lo amo y por eso lo defiendo Mabui_san- decir que la peliblanca estaba en shock era poco sus ojos casi se salían de sus cuencas al escuchar esas palabras salir de una mujer que en su vida mostro mas emociones que una piedra  
>-es un chiste? Como es que te gusta ese tipo de seguro solo te engaña anda recapacita antes de que hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas- alego la mujer de piel oscura mientras las chicas se aguantaban las ganas de molerla a golpes ya que hablaba pestes de su amado rubio<br>-yo ya soy su mujer y nada me hará alejarme de el solo la muerte podrá hacerlo- respondió finalmente la rubia de cabello corto mientras Mabui la miraba en shock ante sus palabras pero claro ella solo presto atención a una parte  
>-eres su mujer eso quiere decir que tu y el…tuvieron sexo- dijo con un totno de duda mientras la ligeramente sonrojada Samui asentía a sus palabras el recordar el hecho aun le apenaba un poco aunque eso no cambiaba el hecho de que le gustaba y deseaba repetirlo<br>-sexo? Estas jugando esos dos lo hicieron como locos todo el hotel pudo escuchar los dulces gemidos de placer de Samui mientras Naruto_kun se la cogía como nunca- agrego la sonriente Karin mientras todo mundo miraba a la ahora mas roja Samui aun conservaba esa expresión neutra pero eso si estaba roja  
>-ese tipo las hipnotizo estoy segura- alego ofendida la mujer peliblanca ya que ella consideraba imposible que todas lo amaran y que fuese reciprocó de el.<p>

Lejos de Konoha en una mansión olvidada en medio del bosque un par de súcubos sostenían una charla mas que interesante, Lilith le contaba a su hermana mayor las "coloridas" aventuras de las mujeres Inuzuka con el rubio y con cada palabra un gesto o además algo exagerado acompañaba a la chica mientras Morrigan hacia uso de toda su fuerza para no desmayarse como la vez pasada aunque claro la narración de Lilith mezclada con la de Tsume mas la vivida imaginación de la peliverde que reemplazaba a la Inuzuka con ella de vez en cuando era algo casi insoportable, -y entonces Naruto_kun reventó dentro de ella y según dijo lleno su vientre con mucho de su semen caliente y espeso hermana- dijo Lilith con algo de sangre goteando de su nariz acompañada de un gran sonrojo y una mirada soñadoramente pervertida, se dio la vuelta para encarar a Morrigan pero la hallo inconsciente sobre el sofá con una gran mancha de sangre sobre ella –jajajajajajaja eres una pervertida de primera jajajajajajajaja- se cayo al suelo muerta de risa mientras la pobre súcubo mayor despertaba y la fulminaba con la mirada –no me culpes por imaginarme cosas después de todo esas mujeres sique saben como narrar historias por demás entretenidas- Lilith dejo de reír y miro a su hermana fijamente mientras esta le sostenía la mirada con sus piernas cruzadas y rollos de papel metidos en la nariz -¡nos espiaste hermana eres una chismosa!- dijo acusadora mientras Morrigan saltaba a su defensa -¡no es verdad yo solo curioseaba no es mi culpa que sus historias me parecieran atrayentes Lilith!- comenzó una discusión de hermanas bastante típica que giraba en torno a si la mayor era o no una chismosa aunque cuando se encamino a los deseos y posiciones preferidos que usarían a la hora de "luchar" con el rubio las cosas terminaron con ambas en el suelo rodeadas de sangre y balbuceando ambas a la vez –mas Naruto_kun- dijeron perdidas en sus sueños.

De regreso con nuestros criminales estos estaban ya frente a un puerto en la frontera marítima del país del colmillo, avanzaban calmados sin usar sus capas tradicionales del grupo para no llamar tanto la atención, -entonces cuanto tardaremos en llegar eh- dijo Sanada a Minato quien solo lo volteo a ver con esa sonrisa malévola que sostenía en su rostro –un par de horas el problema será desembarcar ahí sin una autorización de un kage ningún barco se acercara a la isla- si ese seria un inconveniente pero llegada la hora lo resolverían después de todo aun les quedaban un par de horas antes de llegar al sitio donde desembarcarían y no era un problema que una pequeña matanza no resolviera; en Konoha tras una semana de convivencia Mabui estaba algo molesta mas que nada por la continua forma de defender al rubio y cuando conoció a Ayame y Teuchi las cosas solo fueron peor ya que el que un padre apoye que su hija se una a un harem sin duda era algo que no comprendía para nada; a las afueras de la aldea el trió de ninjas regresaba de su misión en la niebla topándose con una agradable sorpresa un par de guardias mas que despiertos bebiendo vasos enormes de café negro bien cargado –valla que milagro que al fin están despiertos chico jejeje- se rio el rubio mientras ellos se ponían algo mas pálidos sin duda aun recordaban lo que les mostro Rei para mantenerlos alerta, el trío se adentro en Konoha y claro como siempre el rubio despacho a las mujeres a la mansión mientras el rendía el informe de la misión.

Llego a la torre y entro como siempre a la oficina sin tocar, se llevo una grata sorpresa al toparse con un Sarutobi solo realizando su trabajo sin que su esposa estuviera a la vista cosa que el rubio agradecía internamente verlos de nuevo trenzados en uno de esos encuentros "cuerpo a cuerpo" habría sido demasiado para el y su pobre mente, -ojisan ya volví de la misión- dijo el rubio al kage de edad que de inmediato dejo su trabajo de lado para centrarse en su jounin de actitud tan singular, todo fue como se espero una aldea en ruinas y un kage apaleado y casi muerto sin duda ese tipo de nombre Sanada era una verdadera amenaza para todo el mundo mas cuando el rubio supo que ese mismo sujeto logro derrotar al Raikage y su hermano sin duda era alguien poderoso el rubio nunca lucho contra el pero por lo poco que le conocía y se decía del kage de la nube era un hombre por demás poderoso y veloz si aun así fue derrotado sin duda sanada era un monstruo, Sarutobi miro con duda al rubio que ahora mismo tenia una sonrisa ancha y espeluznante en su cara mientras guardaba silencio, pregunto la razón de esa sonrisa y obtuvo una respuesta por demás inesperada – luchar contra ese tipo…será fantástico ojisan- dijo alegre Naruto mientras Sarutobi tenia una gota en la nuca y pensaba que en algún momento de su vida al rubio se le cayeron algunos tornillos y en este momento en verdad los necesitaba –bueno si se te ofrece cualquier otra cosa ojisan ya sabes donde hallarme- y el rubio salió de su oficina a paso seguro no sin antes detenerse en la puerta y voltear con una media sonrisa en su cara mirando al nervioso kage –y dile a Koharu_san que por favor sea mas discreta la oigo hasta acá y tu cara roja no ayuda mucho aunque eso es mejor que hallarlos desnudos sobre el escritorio- y salió de la oficina mientras de abajo del escritorio salía la esposa del hokage roja de pena –como supo que estaba aquí- pregunto ella sin obtener una respuesta la cual de hecho era muy simple en el techo varios anbu inconscientes con sangre escurriendo de sus mascaras denotaban el hecho de que ahí ocurría algo de naturaleza pervertida sin duda toda la perversión de Jiraiya no era totalmente suya quizá la aprendió de su maestro.

El rubio llego a la calle y camino sereno por ahí la verdad disfrutaba mucho de no estar rodeado de muerte y sangre, curioso la verdad nunca considero que la vida calmada era algo atractiva para el bueno el consideraba una vida rodeado de muchos hijos mínimo uno de cada una de sus esposas aunque estaba seguro de que serian mas que esos pero claro eso seria adelantarse demasiado a los eventos que estaban por venir, avanzo calmado por las calles de la aldea cuando sin querer choco con cierta mujer de piel oscura –oh lo siento no me fije por donde iba- dijo el sonriente pero cuando Mabui estaba por decirle algo se quedo callada y algo apenada lo vio directo a sus curiosos ojos azules y se apeno –(que hermosos ojos)- pensó ella mientras el rubio la miraba con duda ya que se quedo callada de pronto –estas bien no te lastime- dijo el mirándola buscando alguna lesión la cual no estaba solo fue un choque accidental –este…si estoy muy bien- sonrio amigable mientras el rubio tomaba su mano y besaba el dorso de la misma ofreciéndole de nuevo disculpas antes de seguir con su camino –ah si olvide preguntarte com0o te llamas- dijo el rubio a unos pasos de la peliblanca que como pudo dijo su nombre al rubio sonriente –espero verte de nuevo en otro momento Mabui_chan- y se alejo de ella mientras el calor llegaba a sus mejillas ese hombre quien quiera que fuese logro apenarla y bastante –(es muy apuesto creo que Konoha tiene muchos atractivos jejeje)- se rio de sus ideas y continuo con su caminata mientras en la mansión Ishura nuestro rubio llego a los pocos minutos.

Fue recibido por una determinada Fu que corrió de frente contra el tratando de golpearlo, de inmediato el rubio entro en posición de defensa e intercambiaron golpes a diestra y siniestra mientras iban de un lado a otro del jardín principal de la casa, giraron por el suelo y a final el rubio la arrincono contra un árbol, quedando demasiado cerca –mejoras mucho Fu_chan pronto ya no tendré nada que enseñarte- se sonrojo mientras recuerdos de una descripción bastante detallada de la noche de bodas de Hitomi vino a su cabeza dando como resultado una cara roja y una sola idea en su mente –(maldita biju pervertida para que contabas eso)- se dijo ella misma mientras el rubio ingresaba a la mansión saludo a todas las chicas con un beso en la mejilla hasta que se centro en la ultima de ellas la pelirroja espadachín que lo miraba algo molesta –hola Karui_chan- y sin decir mas le dio un beso en la mejilla decir que se sonrojo era decir que el cielo es azul, por un momento todas las presentes se preguntaron si no era Hinata disfrazada; tan pronto la saludo salieron al jardín –bien atácame con tu espada trata de cortarme y de matarme de otro modo no podre saber que tan buena eres Karui_chan- y la pelirroja asintió mientras desenfundaba su espada y corría contra el rubio que tranquilamente la recibía de frente con una espada de cristal en sus mano derecha, por su parte Guren sonreía orgullosa su elemento era de los favoritos del rubio y eso solo la hacia sentirse como "su favorita" aunque claro todas pensaban eso en algún momento.

De regreso con Mabui la mujer en cuestión no dejaba de recordar al sonriente rubio del que no sabia ni su nombre y se arrepentía de no habérselo pedido cuando de pronto a su lado paso corriendo un chico de cejas espesas que huía de una chica castaña que esgrimía una espada –VUELVE AQUÍ JIN QUE SOLO QUIERO CASTRARTTE- dijo ella persiguiendo al pobre compañero del rubio que solo hizo un comentario sobre que ella tenia un lindo trasero y de nuevo lo tacho de pervertido y trato de "esterilizarlo", siguió su camino con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara solo para girarse y toparse con un par de ninjas de cabello negro con corte de tazón y dos rocas enormes en su espalda caminando por la aldea -VAMOS LEE QUE AUN NOS FALTAN 100 VUELTAS- dijo el hombre mayor mientras su alumno de ojos redondos solo decía un "si Gai_sensei" mientras seguía a su maestro tan extraño de pronto una chica pelirrosa apareció en escena y comenzó a regañar al joven cejon que apenado y suplicando perdón por retrasarse para la cita pidió perdón y valla que lo pidió, al final coloco su roca sobre la espalda de su maestro mientras tomaba a la chica en sus brazos -¡Lee bájame no necesito que me cargues!- dijo ella mas que roja mientras el chico de cabello negro negaba –no Sakura_chan es lo menos que puedo hacer por llegar tarde, el resto del día tus pies no tocaran el suelo mi hermosa flor- y salió corriendo a toda velocidad mientras Mabui tenia una gran gota en la nuca –esta aldea es muy…rara-, se dijo ella misma mientras caminaba ya se había aburrido de vagar por la aldea de la hoja y ahora prefería volver a la mansión Ishura a descansar y quizá tratar de convencer a Samui o Yugito de mandar a volar al pervertido que las dominaba.

De regreso al mar el barco estaba varado a una buena distancia de la isla de laque brotaba algo de humo del volcan activo en el centro de la isla, de rocas negras y quemadas cubiertas de nada mientras la brisa marina salada y húmeda chocaba contra las piedras volcánicas que se cubrían de sal al secarse el agua sobre ellas mientras las olas golpeaban las costas –fiuuu que bonito lugar jejeje- se burlo Sanada mientras Minato miraba la isla pensando en como llegar a la misma, en las costas se podía apreciar las torres camufladas en rocas donde ninjas vigías aguardaban cualquier embate del exterior –déjate de bromas y vamos por el de una vez- dio Minato mientras el par de hombres saltaban al mar y corrían sobre las olas dejando tras de si un barco anclado cubierto de sangre y de cuerpos sin vida, al final toda la tripulación fue asesinada para poder acudir a su cita con la lucha.

En el puerto un hombre de apariencia pescador estaba sentado a la orilla del mar con su caña flotando en el agua bastante relajado, a la distancia dos figuras se aproximaban a toda velocidad alertándolo de inmediato –no puede ser ¡Nos atacan!- grito a todo pulmón mientras se despojaba de su disfraz revelando a un ninja de ropa estándar con un banda con el kanji de guardia en la frente mientras en su cintura una banda de Kiri colgaba libremente ,-no llegaran aquí malditos- dijo seguro mientras lanzaba un gran dragón de agua contra los invasores que con gran facilidad lo eludía, Minato lanzo un kinai y se movió en un destello amarillo y brillante llegando a un costado del paralizado hombre –y..y… yondaime- dijo en shock mientras Sanada llegaba tras de el y le atravesaba con su cuchilla de aire, arrojo el cadáver al mar donde floto rodeándose poco a poco de agua roja y sangrienta, -que estaba aburrido y no hay como una muerte para levantarme el animo jejeje- dijo el asesino de la isla del buitre con una malévola sonrisa mientras los ninjas saltaban frente a ellos, de sus cinturones bandas de la aldea de la roca colgaban libremente –ustedes no llegaran mas allá de este punto- dijo el líder del grupo mientras la lluvia de rocas no se hacia esperar y Minato saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo los ataques mientras que Sanada se lanzaba contra los ninjas frente a el –fuera de mi camino- dijo sonriente mientras sus manos envueltas en viento destrozaban a los ninjas reduciéndolos a pedazos sangrantes de hombre moribundos, Minato vio la escena y sonrió internamente –(menos mal que estamos del mismo lado)- pensó mientras corrían dentro del pequeño hundimiento que simulaba una caldera volcánica extinta mientras los ninjas guardianes corrían desesperados por este inesperado ataque.

En el interior de la prisión las alarmas sonaban con fuerza mientras los ninjas abandonaban sus posiciones y corrían a la defensa de la prisión mientras los internos miraban todo con duda, después de todo casi nadie sabia de este lugar y la posibilidad de atacarlo era aun menor a la de que su ubicación hubiese sido revelada de algún modo, en el fondo en el ultimo piso nuestro colgante individuo escuchaba las distantes alarmas resonar con fuerza mientras sus custodios permanecían en su lugar no importaba que no debían abandonarlo o todo podría irse al carajo –(jeje parece que alguien se divierte allá arriba)- sonrió en la oscuridad mientras los guardias tenían miedo era casi como si supiera que iban en su rescate pero eso era imposible… verdad?; de regreso al exterior sanada giraba con fuerza mientras el violento tornado arrasaba con todo a su paso haciendo volar ninjas a diestra y siniestra mientras las balas de aire del rubio asesinaban a cuanto hombre golpeaban –no llegaran mas allá de este punto- dijo un sujeto alto de no menos de 2 metros, musculoso y con el kanji de kumo colgando de su cintura mientras los miraba como si fuesen poco menos que basura –je ese imbécil es mío- y Sanada dio un paso al frente mientras el voluminoso hombre atacaba a una mas que respetable velocidad, sus puños resplandecían electricidad mientras trataba de golpear al elusivo Sanada que solo se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras se burlaba de el, -ahhh eres un bastardo- y el relámpago surgió de sus manos volando por el aire salvaje y violento pero su enemigo con sus manos brillando en futon lo sujeto y desvió a un costado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro –eso no servirá- dijo cantarinamente mientras lanzaba una cuchillada de aire que a baja altura que lo hizo saltar para evitar perder las piernas pero eso era lo que Sanada buscara, un dragón de viento lo golpeo de lleno haciéndolo volar por el aire y clavándolo a uno de los muros de roca con fuerza, sus huesos se rompieron y falleció al caer al suelo –jajaja valla debilucho anda sigamos Minato- dijo el agresor mirando al serio e inmóvil rubio que rememoraba, ese ataque eléctrico le recordó tanto a aquel que el rubio uso cuando enfrento a su hija y que casi lo golpea –(te matare algún día Naruto)- volvió a la vida y con un gran soplo las puertas de hierro volaron dándoles libre acceso al primer "circulo" de la prisión.

Lo prisioneros clamaban su libertar mientras los dos atacantes pasaban a toda velocidad enfilándose por la rampa en espiran y pasando por los corredores donde los gritos de ayuda y las manos sobresalían de las celdas, otro grupo de ninjas estos de la hierba aparecieron frente a ellos pero el rubio mayor moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa envuelto en un destello amarillo los asesino a todos con facilidad y precisión, -valla tienes talento jajajaja-Sanada lo felicito y el dueto continuo corriendo hasta llegar a una sala mas o menos ancha donde otros 4 ninjas ahora de la lluvia los esperaban, fue Sanada el que los mato fue casi como una licuadora que acabo con todos destrozados mientras la puerta de hiero cedía el segundo circulo se abría frente a ellos y avanzaron a toda velocidad no había tiempo que perder y tenían un nuevo aliado que soltar al mundo; mientras tanto en algún lugar del mundo ninja o mas especifico en un bar de mala muerte en una pequeña villa cercana a la aldea de Konoha un sanin pervertido bebía un trago a la espera de su informante.

La puerta se abrió y un hombre de edad de no menos de 50 años entro caminando pausadamente mientras saldaba al sanin peliblanco y se aproximaba hasta el saludándolo con gran familiaridad –me da mucho gusto volver a verte Hyun- saludo el sanin mientras pedía otra copa para su amigo de tanto tiempo que si estaba feliz de estar con su pervertido amigo –lo mismo digo Jiraiya por cierto felicidades por esta obra de arte- dijo el hombre sacando una copia del ultimo Icha icha para felicidad del pervertido sanin este hombre siempre admiro su arte literario, por un buen rato charlaron como viejos amigos mientras bebían algunas copas alegremente hasta que Jiraiya toco el tema en cuestión –dime que has averiguado de ese tal Sanada- tan pronto lo nombro Hyun se torno serio y meditabundo si averiguo algo del tipo y no era nada bueno –no mucho pero lo que pude averiguar no te gustara nada, parece ser el ultimo de su clan y no se cual sea, además parece tener una afinidad brutal al viento según dicen los marinos que han pasado cerca de la isla del buitre- todo eso coincidía con lo que había pasado en Kiri donde alguien afín al viento arraso con el lugar aunque el aun se resistía a creer semejante cosa, -fuera de eso averigue algo bastante…perturbador, JIraiya los rumores dicen que ese tipo es un monstruo que mata por placer y diversión es mas dicen que el solo borro del mapa una villa de comerciantes en el país de la hierba uno de los sobrevivientes dijo que ese tipo solo lo hizo porque estaba aburrido- la cara del sanin de la hoja se puso algo pálido tanta muerte solo por diversión en definitiva ese hombre era un monstruo sin conciencia –ya veo entonces el será un problema pero creo que conozco alguien que va a estar mas que feliz de aplastarlo jejeje- la sonrisa de Jiraiya era de gran confianza estaba seguro de que el rubio estaría mas que dispuesto a luchar contra el agresivo hombre en una fiera lucha quien sabe a lo mejor después de una titánica lucha "Naguto" seria premiado por su enorme harem, la sonrisa pervertida del sanin arranco una sonrisa a Hyun aun en estas circunstancias seguía siendo todo un pervertido y eso le agradaba mucho.

De regreso a la isla y a la prisión los atacantes estaban ya en el cuarto circulo donde la luz era menor que antes y el calor sofocante comenzaba a volverse por demás incomodo, aun se escuchaban los gritos de los hombres que clamaban libertad mientras Sanada y Minato avanzaban ya mas tranquilos en ese lugar, cada vez los embates de los guardias eran menores sin duda estaban muriendo todos lo que significaba que pronto se quedarían sin un solo oponente, frente a ellos la gran puerta de hierro se alzaba cortándoles el paso, un solo golpe del viento de Sanada la abrió y vieron al interior del quinto circulo frente a ellos un regimiento de anbus de la aldea de la hoja les cerraba el paso –Minato namikaze, traidor a la aldea de Konoha hoy caerás bajo nosotros- y el grupo de anbus corrió contra el exyondaime que solo los recibió con velocidad y podes aplastándolos uno tras otro con el brillante rasengan que los hacia volar con su interior molido mientras Sanada se divertía ver volar a los tipos muertos o agonizantes por semejante ataque era por demás divertido sin duda –lo reitero tienes mucho talento para esto Minato jajajaja- sus carcajadas resonaron en la oscuridad mientras algunos de los prisioneros se refugiaban en sus celdas quienes fueran estos dos era mejor no hacerlos enojar o podrían acabar muy pero muy mal, siguieron avanzando paso firme destrozando a cuanto guardia salía a su paso hasta que finalmente estuvieron frente a la siguiente puerta, Sanada la golpeo con un dragón de viento y las puertas de metal volaron por el aire resonando con fuerza en el nuevo corredor donde había menos celdas y los presos se limitaban a verlos sin duda en este lugar había criminales de mucho mayor rango y mas calmados por lo que los gritos de desesperación eran nulos –valla que calma jeje aquí hace falta algo de "rojo" en las paredes no te parece- dijo el akatsuki al rubio de ojos azules señalando al grupo de ninjas que se paraba frente a ellos con miedo en sus ojos , Minato sonrió dejándose llevar después de todo no todos los días podía matar tanto imaginándose que cada victima era el rubio Ishura.

De regreso a la taberna Jiraiya seguía bebeiendo de lo lindo junto a su amigo mientras este le relataba mas de las fechorías de su rubio alumno haciendo que el peliblanco negara mas ante el hundimiento de Minato –(siempre pensé que eras el chico de la profecía Minato pero ahora… estoy seguro de que ese hombre es Naruto)- pensó con una sonrisa mientras brindaba por el pasado y el futuro esperando que su alumno alcanzara la redención en algún momento –Hyun dime que has averiguado de ame- pregunto el peliblanco mientras el amigo de el y su nexo con su red de espionaje suspiraba –casi nada, solo sabemos que Hanzo murió hace mucho tiempo lejos de la aldea, su ubicación no la sabemos pero hay un nuevo kage nadie sabe como es pero dicen que es tan poderoso como un dios- el peliblanco lo miro con duda "tan poderoso como un dios" eso tenia que ser un mal chiste no existía nadie tan poderoso aunque de nuevo eso de un hombre de ojos con anillos asomo en su cabeza –gracias por todo Hyun tengo que ir a reportarme nos vemos- y el sanin peliblanco salió de la taberna dirigiéndose de regreso a Konoha tenia que informarle a su maestro sobre lo de Sanada y su gusto por la matanza además de las acciones de Minato y ese supuesto "dios" en la aldea de la lluvia, mientras avanzaba una sola cosa rondaba su mente –(por favor que no sea Nagato)- imploraba al cielo sin saber que sus suplicar serian escuchadas aunque no del todo.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja Mabui caminaba por las bardas del recinto Ishura donde los habituales mirones no estaban cosa rara ya que siempre estaban ahí encabezados por cierto sujeto de nombre Kiba, quizá finalmente se resignaron o peor estaban adentro con el permiso de ese tal Naruto –¡lo dicho es un pervertido!- dijo molesta mientras abría las puertas y entraba, para su sorpresa se topo con todas las mujeres viendo a Karui moverse como loca luchando contra aquel rubio con el que ella se topo hacia poco, la pelirroja atacaba con fuerza pero todo era inútil su espada de cristal azul detenía todos sus embates y poco a poco la pelirroja se molestaba por su actitud tan desinteresada en el combate, finalmente se lanzo con una gran estocada que el ojiazul bloqueo con facilidad dando un giro elegante y colocando su espada en el cuello de Karui –perdiste- dijo mientras ella dejaba caer su arma al final perdió y de una manera mucho mas fácil que contra Samui –no te pongas triste tienes mucho talento seguro con algo de practica será alguien temible Karui_chan- ella sonrió aunque algo apenada por el sufijo mientras Mabui entraba en escena –¿que pasa aquí?- pregunto al viento mientras el rubio la miraba y saludaba con una gran sonrisa –hola de nuevo Mabui_chan ¿Qué te trae a mi casa?- pregunto el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras la peliblanca se quedaba en shock ante esas palabras –espera…tu casa…¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto nerviosa y confundida mientras el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido por semejante pregunta –como que quien es el es Naruto_kun por supuesto- dijo la sonriente Anko mientras la boca de Mabui se abría casi al punto de desarticularse mientras se desplomaba al suelo –¡Mabui!- todo mundo corrió a ella que ahora estaba en shock en brazos del rubio confundido –(no puede ser…ese guapo hombre es…es…es ese pervertido que tanto he atacado y… ¡me gusta!)- si la mente de la mujer de piel oscura era un total caos en ese momento.

De regreso a la prisión Minato y Sanada estaban caminando por el ultimo pasillo quedando frente a la ultima celda donde un par de asustados guardias les cerraban el paso –no llegaran mas allá de este punto- dijo uno de ellos antes de cargar al ataque terminando volando por el aire hasta clavarse en una de las estalactitas del techo cuando el soplo de Sanada lo mando al cielo, el otro por el contrario solo salió corriendo de ahí –ese tipo fue el mas brillante de este sitio no crees- dijo el asesino con esa sonrisa en su cara mientras ingresaban a la cela, una bóveda grande con un gran agujero al centro se abrió ante ellos mientras el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que Shiru Yugan levantara la vista hacia sus visitantes, su ojo amarillo los inspecciono de arriba abajo mientras ellos avanzaban hasta el  
>-valla eso si es un traje ajustado jejeje- la burla de Sanada no causo efecto visible en el hombre que colgaba atado<br>-ustedes han venido a liberarme o a parlotear como idiotas- el sujeto de la isla del buitre entrecerró los ojos cuando el prisionero le devolvió la broma  
>-nuestro líder quiere ofrecerte la libertad siempre y cuando te unas a nuestra causa y nos ayudes a destruir a Naruto Ishura y a la aldea de la hoja- dijo Minato mientras Shiru abría un poco los ojos estos tipos le ofrecían atacar el hogar del clan Senju<br>-suéltenme y les ayudare a arrasar el país del fuego y a todo el que se meta en mi camino-MInato miro a Sanada y asintió extendió su mano y estrecho la del criminal dejando que un poco de la energía del cristal parlante se infectara en el otorgando así un control preciso del hombre

Las cadenas cayeron al suelo revelando el cuerpo de ropas chinas en color negro con un grabado en la espalda que asemejaba a un dragón rugiendo, se estiro un poco mientras los otros dos lo miraban con duda –ahh la libertad, la dulce libertad, si me permiten mis amigos tengo un grupo que formar y quien mejor que los mejores criminales del mundo no les parece jejejeje- y el trío comenzó a caminar había que recorrer la prisión y sacar a los mejores guerreros, ya que Shiru iba a ir en pos del país del fuego y del rubio Ishura en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de atacar.

* * *

><p>Y se acabo, que tal les gusto el capitulo vimos a Kurotsuchi unirse a la familia y si finalmente Mabui conoció al rubio que termino por gustarle aun antes de que ella supiera que es el "pervertido" que tiene un harem jejeje pobre de ella no creen, Morrigan estuvo peleando con su hermana como unas hermanas mas típicas aunque al final acabaron igual jeje sin duda son unas pervertidas las dos y si ahora nuestro nuevo villano ha quedado libre y eso solo augura mucha acción apara los capítulos venideros de eso estoy mas que seguro<br>_oh se acerca la lucha sin cuartel (agitando los puños al viento)  
>sii vengan la sangre y los golpes (saltando de un lado a otro)<br>si que Naruto aplaste a todos y luego pase por su "premio" con sus chicas jeje (sonríe algo pervertida)_  
>es verdad habrá sangre acción y un buen premio para el rubio al final jejeje lo que me lleva a la siguiente cuestión:<br>pienso incluir a 5 prisioneros para que sean los compañeros de Shiru y quiero que ustedes mis fieles lectores me sugieran algún personaje, es decir piensen en su personaje que les gustaría ver peleando y derramando sangre manden su nombre y posible aspecto así como habilidades o mínimo una afinidad elemental si me convence se unirá a la historia y lo veremos sembrar caos y muerte, bueno ya dije todo lo que tenia que decir los veré después jeje no se apuren mucho que los veremos finalmente cara a cara hasta el jueves que será cuando los conozcamos finalmente, los veo o se dice leo? Rayos siempre me confundo

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: ira Shiru a obedecer ciegamente a akatsuki?


	114. C112: Enemigo a la vista

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo trayéndoles otro capitulo del fic, en el que como vemos se aproxima cada vez mas una gran batalla que sin duda durara varios capítulos y bueno para que me alargo mas de lo normal mejor paso directo a los reviews

**Yue Namikaze**: quiza tienes razon con eso  
><strong>leonshinoda<strong>: bueno primero que bda te refieres al o colas creo porque aparece una letra "e" y si tiene un cuerpo t solo pon atencion y veras quien es, ahora con lo de las sucubos pasara aun no pero pasara lo rpometo y que bueno que te gustaron las bodas de las biju jeje  
><strong>GABRANTH<strong>: lo considerare si logro adaptarlo creo que si aparece jejeje  
><strong>Kankuro Cifer<strong>:que vieno que regresaron y que la historia aun les gusta en cuanto a la ficha mm creo que ya tenemos un ganador de uno de los puestos  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:pronto morira ese par no te apures en cuanto a la sugerencia mmm lo considero seriamente eh  
>bueno ya respondi a los reviews asique ya saben que es lo que sigue<br>_viva ya va a comenzar la acción (mirando la pantalla)  
>ya quiero ver a los ninjas luchar (mira la pantalla como la otra)<br>es hora de que corra la sangre (sonríe de manera bastante espeluznante)  
><em>estas 3 cada día me preocupan mas

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 112: Enemigo a la vista<strong>

Las cosas en la mansión Ishura eran bastante peculiares, por un lado el mas que feliz rubio miraba a sus chicas reñir amistosamente a la rubia a ya le pelirroja que le acompañaron porque obviamente Mei tuvo la gran idea de presumir sus apasionadas noches junto a Naruto quien tras reírse algo nervioso al principio se resigno a ver como ellas se atacaban sin piedad mas que nada solo con palabras asumiendo que cada una de ellas paso buenos momentos junto al ojiazul –(si supieran lo que paso la primera noche)- pensó con algo de nerviosismo mientras las chicas seguían acosando a Tsunade y Mei con una lluvia incesante de preguntas y regaños aunque viéndolo bien que Shineko estuviese callada resultaba algo extraño, los ojos de la dos colas se abrieron como platos mientras señalaba a las mujeres acusadoramente **-¡USTEDES HICIERON UN TRÍO CON NARUTO_KUN!- **el rubio perdió el color mientras las dos mujeres se ponían rojas y todo mundo se molestaba algunas de envidia y otras la mayoría de celos mientras la dos colas saltaba al regazo de Naruto lloriqueando como una niña pequeña –**nooo porque no me elegiste a mi Naruto_kun nyaa ya sabes que me muero por eso…ya se toma a Rei y a mi y vamos a una alcoba amorcito**- y comenzó a jalonear al rubio mientras la ojidorada sonreía y caminaba detrás de ella no sin que cierta biju pelirroja protestara –**y a donde van par de degeneradas….Si alguna va a tener un trió con Naruto_kun esa soy yo anda Anko ven y vamos a divertirnos**- y la pelimorada no se hizo del rogar cuando comenzaron a jalonear al rubio tratando de arrebatárselo las unas a las otras mientras las demás mujeres empezaban una lluvia de gritos y quejas por no ser consideradas; por su parte una roja Mabui miraba todo con duda en su cara al ver al rubio siendo jaloneado de un lado a otro por las mas que ansiosas mujeres presentes, -siempre es así Naruto_sama no es un pervertido, las demás lo son- dijo Guren a un costado de la peliblanca mientras esta consideraba sus palabras –miren quien lo dice la bruja de cristal que ama que Naruto_kun la ate- dijo una irritada Tayuya molestando a Guren y claro como siempre acabo colgando del techo atada por cadenas de cristal -¡CUANDO BAJE DE AQUÍ VOY A DESTRPARTE ME OYES!- grito furiosa antes de ser amordazada mientras Mabui tenia una gran gota en su nuca –(y el convive con este montón de locas)- pensó suspirando mientras Karui se moria de la risa por la situación de Tayuya y Samui miraba todo con una cara neutra aunque de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas nada santas al rubio que sonreía –(no puede ser…Samui…ella también es una pervertida)- eran demasiadas sorpresas para la pobre mujer de piel oscura que emulo a ciertas gemelas …tumb… se desmayo.

Lejos de Konoha en una destruida prisión un aterrado guardia corría por los oscuros pasillos mientras a su espalda resonaban los pasos de los prisioneros recién liberados, -esto no es bueno no pueden salir son muy peligrosos en especial ese tipo tengo que avisarle a todos- dijo desesperado mientras apretaba el paso llegando hasta la oficina principal donde se suponía el jefe de dicho lugar estaría, pero estaba vacía, el hombre del país del rayo fue uno de los que trato de detenerlos poco antes de que entrasen a los niveles inferiores y ahora estaba muerto en la explanada de la prisión –no puede ser que ya no hay nadie vivo aparte de mi- dijo asustado sin darse cuenta que de hecho si el era el ultimo guardia que aun vivía, llego a la ventana del palco y los vio, atraves de las puertas derribadas emergieron Minato y Sanada al frente del grupo detrás de ellos un sonriente Shiru caminaba mas que feliz de ser libre mientras 5 figuras mas emergían de las sombras –nooo esto mucho peor que antes- dijo el aterrado hombre escondiéndose debajo de un escritorio no debía hacer eso era un ninja pero eso era mas de lo que podía manejar y eso era claro –tengo…tengo que dar la alarma- se repuso y se aproximo al librero, lo movió dejando libre un gran dibujo parecido a la prisión era como un cono lleno de sellos raros, toco el sello superior y bombeo chakra este de inmediato comenzó a brillar mientras tocaba ahora el sello del fondo que marcaba la celda del peligroso Shiru este brillo y se alejo del grabado mientras este brillaba con fuerza –ahora el mundo sabe que esta libre-dijo resignado mientras miraba de nuevo por la ventana a las figuras que se alejaban de la prisión quizá no volverían pero de algo estaba seguro el mundo estaría listo para ellos.

En Kiri nuestro querido y apaleado Mizukage estaba revisando algunas cosas en su oficina improvisada cuando un gran pergamino brillo, era extraño y no era buena señal, lo abrió y se llevo la peor sorpresa de su vida -¡escapo! No puede ser- dijo alarmado mientras todos sus ninjas corrían si el se ponía así no era bueno; en Kumo nuestro golpeado y molesto Raikage aun con vendas en las costillas revisaba sus papeles tratando de olvidarse de su pequeña derrota cosa que era por demás inútil ya que la sonrisa de Sanada estaba mas que presente en su memoria, de pronto el techo de su oficina brillo dibujos de nubes aparecieron mientras se desvanecían dibujando la prisión de Kao y señalando el nivel inferior -¡que como es posible!- y golpeo el escritorio partiéndolo a la mitad mientras llamaba a sus ninjas no era bueno una fuga en ese lugar; en Iwa nuestro repuesto Tsuchikage atendía sus pendientes tratando de no pensar en su "inocente" nieta violan…que diga seduciendo al rubio Ishura con artimañas cada vez mas explicitas quizá no debió leer todo el diario, su escritorio de roca se estremeció mientras un sello aparecía frente a el señalando la fuga y el noveno circulo -¡NOOOOO!...argggg mi medicina- y se toco el pecho de la impresión le dio otro pre infarto al diminuto kage; por todas las aldeas donde existiera un kage los símbolos brillaban denotando el escape de la prisión alertando a todo mundo por los prófugos y en Konoha no era la excepción, Sarutobi trabajaba tranquilamente en su papeleo tras la partida de su esposa al parecer la niñera de su hijo tuvo un colapso nervioso, en definitiva ese pequeño era una pesadilla, frente a Sarutobi en la pared un grabado ideático al de la prisión apareció brillando con fuerza mientras señalaba al fondo de la misma y la cara del ninja perdía el color –no puede ser…¡anbu!- y los mencionados hombre aparecieron de inmediato inclinándose respetuosamente ante el kage -¡traigan a todo el consejo y a Mei_san quiero a mis mejores ninjas aquí cuanto antes!- y los ninjas corrieron a toda prisa por la aldea mientras el sandaime miraba la marca en el muro –esto no pudo pasar en peor momento- se lamento poniendo especial atención en la marca mas baja que señalaba la celda del fondo de la prisión.

En el mar un barco se acercaba al puerto en el país del colmillo la verdad era muy común verlos aunque el que fuese el barco que zarpo ese mismo día era muy extraño, las personas del muelle comenzaron a gritar y correr cuando el navío no desacelero y se estrello contra el muelle despedazando la madera mientras su avance se detenía paulatinamente, de la cubierta bajaron las figuras y avanzaron por la ciudad mientras los guardias navales llegaban corriendo a toda prisa metiéndose en su camino -¡quietos quienes son ustedes!- dijo uno de los guardias mientras Shiru lanzaba una mirada discreta a su izquierda de pronto tras una brisa fría los dos guardias eran poco menos que estatuas congeladas que se destrozaron bajo la luz del sol en piedras rojas de hielo –valla jeje me gustaría poder hacer eso- dijo Sanada con una gran sonrisa mientras Minato arqueaba una ceca –(se supone que ya no existe nadie que haga eso a parte de ella)- pensó el ninja traidor recordando a cierta pelinegra que vivía ahora en Konoha aunque ella nunca logro hacer algo como eso, -bueno creo que aquí nos separamos no se apuren machacaremos la aldea de la hoja pero antes quisiera hacer una escala en la capital hay un feudal que quiero conocer- dijo el malévolo Shiru mientras el y su equipo saltaban a toda velocidad perdiéndose a la distancia, por su parte Minato tomaba del hombro a Sanada quien solo sonreía como demente –sabes ese tipo es un loco vengativo y sociópata…me cae tan bien jajajajaja- sus carcajadas resonaron con fuerza mientras el y el rubio se desvanecían en un destello amarillo; por su parte Shiru avanzaba a la cabeza de su grupo acelerando a máxima velocidad quería hacer esto cuanto antes para poder pasar a lo que verdaderamente le importaba, los Senju.

Mientras tanto en la mencionada mansión abandonada una súcubo peliverde estaba frente a un gran espejo desnuda admirando su cuerpo mientras volteaba a la cama sus pechos firmes y grandes se balanceaban libres por el aire mientras sus trasero carnoso se bamboleaba de manera por demás invitante, sobre su cama varios vestidos todos ajustados y bastante reveladores –mmm cual le gustara mas a Naruto_kun – pensaba ella tramando su avance que fuera a luchar con el rubio no implicaba que no fuese a divertirse un rato con el antes o después…o ambas veces, finalmente y con una gran sonrisa eligió su conjunto, un entallado vestido de corte chino de color negro falda corta a medio muslo con una gran abertura casi hasta su cadera, la parte superior con la espalda descubierta y la parte frontal apretándose mucho a su voluptuosa figura –este es el elegido – dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo modelaba frente al espejo si le sentaba de maravilla y ahora si podía salir a la "caza" del rubio, salió de su recamara solo para ver a su hermanita usando una minifalda tableada color beige y una blusa de manga corta en color celeste ambos le quedaban de maravilla y acentuaban sus aspecto joven y le daban un aire bastante coqueto –se puede saber a donde vas con esa ropa Lilith- le pregunto Morrigan a la sonriente pelilila que le miraba de arriba abajo – wow hermana esa es un arma mortal, además para que me preguntas si sabes bien a donde voy jijijiji- su risa infantil irrito un poco a la súcubo mayor que cerro los ojos mientras suspiraba y contaba hasta diez –Lilith te dije que si alguien lo hará con el esa debo ser yo después puedes ir tu si el aun desea tener un cuerpo sin chiste como el tuyo- la pelilia inflo las mejillas molestas ante el "sutil" insulto de su hermana mayor que se vanagloriaba de su figura por demás envidiable –nah no creo que lo canses con suerte no le interesan esas cosas falsas que tienes ahí por cierto donde conseguiste los implantes- su sonrisa burlona hacia juego perfecto con la cara furiosa de Morrigan que ahora si estaba molesta -¡que dices estas preciosidades son naturales pero claro que va a saber una mocosa casi plana como tu!- y eso desato el pleito que claro culmino con una persecución de la peliverde a la súcubo menor quien dijo algo sobre hermanas mayores flácidas y bobas…claro de inmediato tuvo que correr por su vida.

De regreso en Konoha un extrañado consejo se reunía en un gran salón donde incluso había varios jounin cosa por demás extraña eso sin contar con la confundida Mei lo que fuera que pasaba era algo grave y era muy claro en ese momento –los convoque porque ha pasado algo muy grave…una fuga de la prisión- dijo el kage mientras todo mundo lo miraba solo por eso los convoco eso era exagerar –disculpe Hokage_sama eso es algo grave pero no cree que exagera un poco con esta reunión- dijo Kakashi levantando el rostro de su amado libro mientras Sarutobi negaba a sus palabras –esta fuga fue de la prisión de Kao- todo mundo lo miro con curiosidad nadie conocía dicha prisión y la verdad no tenían idea de que se trataba ese lugar -¿Cuál es esa prisión Hokage_sama?- pregunto Hiashi con algo de confusión en su rostro después de todo ese lugar no le sonaba para nada y eso que era de los individuos mas influyentes de la aldea.  
>-es una prisión de máxima seguridad ubicada en una isla volcánica su ubicación exacta así como su existencia es un secreto rango "sss" que solo conocen los kages, en ella están presos los peores y mas poderosos criminales de las naciones elementales- dijo el rubio Ishura con una seriedad asombrosa solo para terminar y sonreír alzando levemente las cejas como burlándose por saber eso<br>-¿Cómo sabes eso Naruto?- pregunto Sarutobi al ninja rubio mientras todo mundo lo miraba con duda después de todo el lo dijo es algo que solo los kages conocen  
>-ojisan yo tengo mis fuentes no lo ilvides además para que nos hables de ella significa que algo paso ahí- dijo el desviando el tema de su fuente de información que no era otra que Hanzo, el antiguo kage de la lluvia le hablo de dicho lugar donde el mismo mando a un par de busca problemas.<p>

El kage respiro la breve explicación del rubio le aclaraba un poco el panorama y le dejaba campo abierto para concluir con su pequeña explicación –bueno lo que importa ahora es que ha habido una fuga en ese lugar, el primer preso Shiru Yugan ha escapado- dijo serio y calmado mientras todo mundo guardaba silencio ese nombre les sonaba pero no lo ubicaban bien de donde –debemos suponer que ese tipo purgaba una larga condena y fue ayudado en su escape por sus aliados verdad Hokage_sama- inquirió Shibi Aburame mientras el líder de la hoja negaba a sus palabras –si purgaba una condena de por vida pero sus aliados no lo sacaron todos están muertos y lo han estado desde hace mas de 100 años- dijo el hombre dejando a todo mundo callado , cien años entonces ese tipo debía ser un anciano que solo servía como fuente de información y fue cuando Shikaku conecto los puntos –maldición, Hokage_sama ese tipo no es el sujeto que lucho contra el shodaime en el valle del fin después de que Konoha se fundo ya sabe después de la famosa traición de Madara Uchiha – el kage asintió a sus palabras mientras todo mundo callaba si el vivía era un hecho que era demasiado viejo y prácticamente inútil en el campo de batalla –de hecho Hashirama y Tobirama lucharon contra el cuando aun eran jounins antes de que la aldea fuese fundada formalmente tenían unos 25 años cuando lo derrotaron y regreso ya cuando ambos eran mucho mayores y por eso mismo se necesito una trampa para vencerlo- todo mundo miro al kage que seguía serio bueno si ese tipo sin duda fue un rival formidable cuando joven pero ahora no era un peligro –no se de que se preocupa ese anciano ya no debe ser un problema a hora- dijo Tsume como la representante del clan Inuzuka que aun no elegía un nuevo líder pero Sarutobi la miro con preocupación en su mirada –de hecho de alguna forma Shiru logro lo que Orochimaru nunca pudo, logro conseguir la juventud eterna y aun tiene el aspecto de un hombre joven y su poder al máximo, estoy mas que seguro de que atacara la aldea porque el odia al clan Senju que si bien ya desapareció no lo ha hecho por completo y enfocara toda su venganza en una sola persona- todo mundo volteo a ver a la ojimiel quien sostenía la mirada ella escucho historias de ese tipo de su abuelo y la verdad siempre que le hablo de el lo hizo parecer como una bestia indomable y si aun seguía igual de fuerte sin duda iba a atacar la aldea y seria un gran problema –si ese tipo osa tratar de tocar a Tsunade_chan joven o no, lo asesinare-dijo el rubio mas que frío y molesto la verdad no siempre se le veía tan molesto pero ahora todos tenían una sola idea en la cabeza –(Naruto esta de mal humor)- y no estaba para nada equivocados en esa línea de ideas.

Lo que nadie se explicaba era como ese tipo había escapado después de todo se suponía estaba bien atrapado y si no tenia aliados en el exterior entonces como fue que se libero –quizá alguna aldea nos ha traicionado liberando a ese tipo- dijo Inoichi mientras el kage negaba algo que todos los kages acordaron fue hacia mucho tiempo que no importara lo que pasara quien entraba ahí nunca saldría a menos que fuese muerto por lo que esa posibilidad era muy remota curiosamente ese trato fue el único respetado en las naciones elementales a lo largo de los años y las guerras –que no es obvio quien lo saco- dijo la mujer ojivioleta mientras todo mundo la miraba con duda y esperaba expectante su respuesta –dios no sean ingenuos, que kage deserto y es un enemigo declarado de la aldea y conocía a la perfección la historia de ese tipo- no se demoraron nada en saber quien había sido el responsable de esa fuga todo mundo supo bien de quien se trataba en ese momento –Minato- dijo Sarutobi y todo mundo asintió el era el único que podría hacer algo así ya que solo el tenia la información completa para saber donde ir y a quien liberar, sin duda había caído un escalón mas abajo en la traición mientras la reunió acababa y todo mundo partía a sus ocupaciones pero eso si alertas para la inminente lucha.

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja el grupo del prófugo llegaba a la capital del país del colmillo la verdad no estaba tan lejos del puerto y ahora mismo miraban su blanco frente a ellos, -espérenme aquí no quiero que sepan de ustedes aun, además esto no me tomara mucho tiempo- y se lanzo al ataque mientras sus hombres lo miraban alejándose –espero que no tarde me muero de ganas de volver a ver a Kakashi jejejeje- se rio una de las figuras recordando al ninja copia de Konoha ellos tenían su historia y lo que mas deseaba era poder acabarlo de una buena vez; en las calles Shiru caminaba calmado dirigiéndose a la mansión del feudal la verdad nadie lo reconocía y el infiltrarse resultaba tan fácil oh eso pensó -¡dame tu dinero!- dijo un asaltante saliendo de la nada con un cuchillo en su mano y encarando al criminal que solo sonrió, su mano se fue al rostro y retiro los lentes oscuros que usaba para pasar desapercibido, su ojo derecho se clavo en los del asaltante que pronto estaba paralizado bajo esa fija y extraña mirada –tienes miedo?- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa en su cara mientras el hombre perdía el color del rostro –si, lo tienes y no puedes ocultarlo de mi cobarde asesino de poca monta- su cara perdió aun mas color mientras el sudor se formaba en su frente y su corazón latía mas y mas rápido, dio un paso atrás mientras Shiru se acercaba a el –huir no sirve..solo una cosa te alejara de mi…morir- y paso, el hombre se toco el pecho mientras el desgarrador dolor lo azotaba justo después de eso se desplomo al suelo cuando su corazón aterrado se reventó de la presión, la risa de Shiru resonó un poco mientras continuo caminando hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la dichosa residencia –alto quien es usted- dijo uno de los guardias mientras el dejaba al descubierto su ojo, ambos guardias se paralizaron mientras Shiru sonreía ante su terror –par de pelmazos quítense de mi camino-y sin decir mas los dos guardias se abrieron y el hombre entro mientras ellos respiraban aterrado y casi paralizados –que…que es ese tipo- dijo uno de ellos mientras ambos hombre se desmayaban por lo que sintieron en ese momento; camino por lo pasillos que pronto comenzaron a llenarse de hombre s guardias y sirvientes inconscientes o muertos por un infarto mientras Shiru se abría paso hasta el sitio donde el feudal esperaba, abrió son tocar y el hombre de cabello negro y ojos cafés lo vio directo al rostro -¿Quién eres y como irrumpes así?- dijo el feudal solo para ver su ojo derecho y sentir miedo dentro de el la verdad era como estar en presencia de alguna bestia hambrienta y feroz –dime ¿ tu eres el descendiente de Buga no?- dijo el recién liberado criminal mientras el feudal asustado asentía sin saber como este tipo conocía el nombre de su bisabuelo aunque claro no esperaba esa respuesta –yo soy el que quiso derrocarlo y soy…quien te asesinara hoy-

En el bosque los hombre de Shiru estaban mas que aburridos cuando paso, un colosal dragón eléctrico destrozo la mansión del feudal mientras ascendía al cielo con el agonizante hombre entre sus grandes fauces apretándolo mortalmente antes de detonar en una lluvia de chispas eléctricas y dejar caer el cuerpo contra el suelo destrozándose por completo –valla que es discreto no creen- dijo aquel hombre ansioso de encontrarse con Kakashi mientras las fuerzas de la ciudad corrían en ayuda del muerto hombre que ahora yacía colgando de los escombros de su palacio pronto todo el sitio estaba rodeado y el no tenia escape mas solo sonrió al verlos a su alrededor –- rugió con fuerza mientras el viento y el sonido retumbaban casi como el rugir de un dragón mientras todo se destrozaba y volaba por el aire matando a cuanto hombre se metía en su camino, pronto todo el mundo corría mientras el sonriente Shiru dejaba tras de si una gran destrucción y muerte, cuando volvió a aparecer junto a su nuevo sequito de secuaces – que no hay aplausos por esa bella obra de muerte y caos- dijo sonriendo mientras un par de sus hombres aplaudían siguiéndole la corriente al hombre desquiciado –andando aun hay camino que recorrer- y el grupo volvió a moverse a toda velocidad mientras los gritos de la gente resonaban en la recién atacada capital.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja nuestro protagonista rubio estaba en su mansión meditando en el jardín, en la casa sus mujeres lo miraban curiosas mientras el seguía concentrándose la verdad desde su regreso y la asamblea con el kage hacia ya dos días el ojiazul no dejaba esa posición mientras se concentraba, que estaba haciendo nadie tenia la mas remota idea aunque nadie le preguntaba la seriedad que manejaba en ese momento era mas que asombrosa –(un poco mas se que lo tengo)- pensaba el rubio mientras Kurayami lo alentaba, frente a el una roca de buen tamaño esperaba que el hiciera algo, en ese momento abrió los ojos donde el Batsunengan brillaba presente y listo -¿Qué estará haciendo?- Pregunto Kin a la s chicas donde ninguna supo que responderle mientras el rubio miraba fijamente la roca frente a el –Naiha (implosión)- y todas lo vieron una especie de burbuja de choque se hizo presente casi invisible mientras se cerraba sobre la piedra, con una fuerza asombrosa la aplasto con fuerza y en menos de un segundo una piedra de fácilmente media tonelada había sido reducida a polvo y escombro de un solo golpe todas estaban con los ojos abiertos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas ante semejante ataque aparentemente proveniente de sus ojos -¡que rayos fue eso Naruto_kun!- dijo la asombrada Kushina al rubio que respirando algo cansado salía de su pose de meditación y sonreía a las chicas volviendo al interior debía descansar un poco porque ese poder aun no lo manejaba bien y ni hablar del otro; ya en el interior el rubio bebía un buen vaso de jugo de naranja mientras las chicas aguardaban una buena explicación de lo que paso, en ese momento el rubio relato de nuevo la pelea contra el Tengu y claro esta vez agrego la parte de ese curioso jutsu que vino solo a su mente sin saber realmente de donde vino.

-Kurayami_chan piensa que quizá es un poder ofensivo del batsunengan que no esta relacionado con inhibir el magenkyou sharingan- todas las presentes voltearon a ver a la apenada espada materializada que si bien era poco común verla tan campante fuera del rubio en este momento era necesaria, igual que con Naruto les conto su teoría que fue bien respaldada por la rubia medico, era verdad hasta ese momento el solo lo uso contra el sharingan por lo que sus alcances verdaderos eran aun muy desconocidos y distantes y sin duda el entrenamiento era mas que necesario en especial con la nueva amenaza suelta en el mundo cortesía de Minato, -**sabes ese jutsu me recuerda uno de nuestro padre no crees Natsumi**- dijo Hitomi a la zorra pelirroja mientras todo mundo las miraba con duda esperando una buena explicación –**el rinengan de nuestro padre Rikudo sanin podía usar un jutsu muy extraño la verdad nunca lo vimos a su máximo poder pero era como una onda de choque que barría con todo si me lo preguntan el jutsu de Naruto_kun es lo mismo solo que en menor escala y no se expande sino que se contrae**- todo mundo dejo salir un "wow" después de todo que el rubio pudiese hacer algo así que solo se comparaba con un hombre tan legendario era por demás increíble; en las calles de konoha un par de hermosas hermanas súcubo caminaban por las calles aun molestas su pequeña pela de días atrás retraso mucho su llegada con el rubio y ahora mismo no se querían ni mirar después de todo esto se había terminado volviendo una competencia de ver cual de ellas seria la primera en estar con el rubio aunque en la cabeza de Lilith estaba ya una idea mas que fija y la emocionaba como nunca –(pronto te daré mi corazón Naruto_kun)- su sonrisa dulce y llena de ilusión desconcentraba a Morrigan ella planeaba algo y estaba bien segura de eso.

Regresando a la casa Ishura el rubio continuo con su pequeña historia de la lucha llegando a la parte mas importante las flamas moradas que emergieron del suelo, de inmediato todo mundo asumió lo obvio alguna versión del amateratsu para el doujutsu de Naruto pero la cara en shock de Natsumi daba a entender que no era eso –**dijiste fuego morado que emerge del suelo**- pregunto algo nerviosa mientras el rubio asentía y ella lo miraba sin creerlo –**eso no es algo como el amateratsu, es algo mucho mas peligroso, diablos como puede ese ojo usarlo-**dijo ella bastante shockeada mientras todo mundo exigía una explicación a su inusual reacción con esa información –**yo soy una biju y la diosa del fuego por lo mismo conozco todas las formas de fuego creadas por la misma Amateratsu diosa del sol, el fuego negro que consume todo, el fuego dorado que la rodea y da vida, el fuego azul de hielo que congela y quema a la vez pero el fuego morado…es el fuego del infierno creado para quemar almas y consumirlas eternamente en lo mas profundo del averno y el que tus ojos lo evoquen es algo que no debería ser posible- **todo mundo se callo y volteo a ver al rubio que permanecía callado aun procesando lo que la zorra le dijo, poco a poco el rubio esbozo una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras todo mundo sentía escalofríos ante esa ancha y espeluznante sonrisa mientras hablaba calmadamente – Jigoku no hi (fuego del infierno) jeje me gusta como suena eso jejejeje- sus palabras sin duda estaban llenas de deseo de probar ese peculiar talento en algún enemigo y tenia a cierto prófugo en mente para usar ese pequeño ataque –**no lo uses mucho me escuchas, ese fuego es muy peligroso ni yo puedo dominarlo bien y por lo que dijiste te agota mucho no podemos exponerte a que te cause muerte por agotamiento asique no lo uses Naruto_kun**- la preocupación de la youko era mas que palpable y el rubio vio en ella y en todas una cara de preocupación –esta bien hare lo que pueda para no usarlo- dijo el ojiazul calmando a las chicas mientras a la distancia Tsunami aun atendía a la inconsciente Mabui que se desmayo cuando Kurayami hizo acto de presencia frente a todas perdiéndose la historia aunque cuando despertara y se lo contaran sin duda iba a volver a desmayarse.

En otro lugar el grupo de prófugos estaba apertrechado en el bosque mirando frente a ellos los grandes muros de su blanco frente a ellos, los individuos miraban a su líder con cierta curiosidad después de todo ellos esperaban ir a la aldea de Konoha no a ese lugar y por eso mismo le lanzaban miradas curiosas a Shiru quien se limito a responder con una confiada sonrisa en su rostro –estamos aquí porque la mejor forma de sacar a los ninjas de Konoha mas capaces es atacar este lugar y secuestrar a las personas mas importantes de este país, si lo hacemos nos mandaran a lo mejor y yo podre estar cara a cara con un Senju de nuevo- todos asintieron mirando a la ciudad frente a ellos en el centro en la casa mas grande y elegante el feudal de Hi no kuni tomaba algo de te en compañía de su esposa sin sospechar lo que estaba a punto de caer sobre ellos.

* * *

><p>Y ahí lo tienen como vimos el mundo esta al tanto dele scape de Shiru les gustaron las reacciones de los kages mas importantes en lo personal la de onoki me pareció muy divertida jeje, también vimos un poco mas a nuestras súcubo pervertidas que parece están a punto de hacer su movimiento y por si fuera poco hemos conocido un posible origen de las nuevas habilidades del batsunengan y díganme que les pareció lo del fuego morado<br>_genial simplemente genial (sonríe con ojos brillantes)  
>ya quiero que todos ardan en el (lanzando golpes al aire)<br>si que los malos mueran de manera dolorosa (sonríe oscura y espeluznantemente)_  
>creo que ellas tienen serios problemas con la violencia<br>pero dejando eso de lado aun espero sugerencias de posibles aliados que como vimos uno ya dio señales de lo que puede hacer lo que significa que uno ya esta seleccionado aunque aun quedan 4 eh

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal las habilidades de shiru


	115. C113: A la batalla

Hoy es jueves y como no quiero dar mas rodeos lesdire hoy comienza la acción y si pronto veremos si el batsunengan de Naruto puede contra el ojos del dragón negro que porta shiru sin duda será una gran batalla pero como siempre digo hay que leer para saber que pasa pero antes como siempre ire con los reviews

**Yue Namikaze**:creme mas de uno quiere que los mate en cuanto a tu personaje puede que si salga solo una cosa no debsite de cir kiri al hacer referencia a lo de la mascare solo es esa duda  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:que bueno que el cap te gustara jeje  
><strong>Guest<strong>:si fueron buenas escenas pero creeme ese cristal nosera tan cafil como aplastar una piedra creeme  
><strong>Kankuro Cifer<strong>:el destino de ella un esta en al aire jeje aunque quien sabe que sea de ella, en cuanto al tonreo que onda deseas que mande un review o un oc que esa parte no la entendi muy bien jejeje

bueno reviews respondidos hora de ir a lo que sigue  
><em>vamos a leer el capitulo de hoy (sentándose frente a la pantalla)<br>si me muero por ver acción ( sentada a un lado)  
>si que llueva la sangre jajajaja ( se ríe malévolamente antes de sentarse)<br>_creo que las apoyo esta vez venga la acción!

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 113: A la batalla<strong>

El día transcurría con calma en la ciudad principal de la nación del fuego, y claro nadie sospechaba lo que se gestaba en los alrededores de la misma ciudad, Shiru vio el sitio con calma estaba bien custodiado y la verdad el podría arrasar con todo de un golpe pero claro esa no era la idea por mas llamativa que fuese, sonrio mientras los planes tomaban forma en su mente ya sabia bien lo que tenia que hacer, volteo al grupo enfocándose en la ultima figura del mismo –creo que es hora de que salgas a decir hola- dijo sonriendo mientras asentía y mira al frente con un rostro serio y frío sabia bien lo que tenia que hacer y ciertamente le emocionaba aunque eso si no lo demostraba en ningún momento. En Konoha un ave mensajera llegaba a toda velocidad informando al kage de la muerte del feudal del país del colmillo, sin duda sabia bien de quien se trato y solo podía esperar a que ese sujeto llegara a las puertas de la aldea para destruir todo a su paso, -tarda mucho esto pase hace ya tiempo debería estar cerca de Konoha pero las patrullas no lo han visto- se dijo Sarutobi tratando de saber que cosa estaría planeando ese sujeto que si bien era un prófugo sediento de venganza no era nada estúpido, fue solo en ese momento que el sandaime lo comprendió y sus ojos abiertos en shock denotaban su alarma -¡el feudal!- dijo asustado al descubrir la estrategia del enemigo.

-toketsu kiri no jutsu (justsu de la niebla congelante)- murmuro la figura en las calles de la aldea mientras una helada y paralizante neblina blanca y fría se dejaba caer sobre la misma, el bao escapaba de las bocas de los civiles que poco a poco perdían la movilidad, sus músculos se helaban y caían al suelo abrazándose en busca de calor, la figura avanzaba calmada entre las calles cubiertas de personas muertas de frío no era un ataque letal pero eso si era incapacitarte para la mayoría de las personas, sobre los tejados alejándose de la niebla helada que corría por las calles el resto del grupo se dejaba ir hasta la mansión del feudal aterrizando en el jardín donde el congelado hombre abrazaba a su esposa en busca de calor –un gusto conocerlo damiyo_san- saludo Shiru con esa gran sonrisa mientras el hombre abrazaba aun mas a su esposa en busca de protegerla –¡aléjense de mis padres!- grito el joven Len apareciendo del interior de la casa y corriendo contra el grupo esgrimiendo una espada de madera de sus clases de esgrima, se lanzo con furia contra los atacantes y la primera figura con gran facilidad sostuvo su arma solo para patearlo con fuerza alzándolo del suelo y dejándolo desplomarse escupiendo sangre y sin aire en su estomago, -je ese chico tiene agallas pero bueno solo vinimos por ustedes mis señores asique si me hacen el favor de venir- y los levantaron del suelo para escapar a toda velocidad mientras la congelada niebla se disipaba poco a poco y la alarma sonaba en toda la ciudad ante el veloz secuestro.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja en las zonas de entrenamiento una cansada chica de curioso peinado y ropas chinas respiraba bastante agitada, a un lado clavada en el suelo su gran arma yacía brillante y poderosa mientras ella descansaba, a la distancia su maestro y compañero estaban golpeados y llenos de cortes menores por todo el cuerpo tras la dura sesión de entrenamiento que recién terminaban –mi pequeña Tenten…su juventud arde al fin- dijo el peculiar sensei de verde con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos casi como cascadas mientras su alumno también de verde lo imitaba –es cierto Gai_sensei- se abrazaron y comenzaron otra de sus terroríficas escenas de emotividad mientras a chica levantaba la colosal arma y la empuñaba al frente -¡dejen de hacer eso!- y soltó el golpe que desencadeno una oz de viento que hizo volar a Gay y a Lee quienes aun en el aire no se soltaban y seguían alabando la "juventud" de Tenten quien solo podía pensar en una cosa mientras ellos se perdían en la distancia -(que hice para merecer a esos dos)-; del otro lado de la aldea una chica rubia aun meditaba en su casa durante esos meses había estado trabajando tanto en este jutsu y la verdad tenia grandes esperanzas de que fuese todo un éxito aunque claro aun faltaba probarlo pero la ocasión nunca faltaría, -no te esfuerces mucho princesa- dijo Inoichi apareciendo por el umbral de la puerta abierta y sonriendo con orgullo ante la determinación de su7 hija en desarrollar un poderoso ataque nuevo para la familia sin duda ella era su mayor orgullo –no te apures otosan, tengo que lograrlo tengo que mostrarles que soy fuerte- respondió la rubia abandonando su pose meditatoria mientras Inoichi sonreía aun mas –no te apures hija el consejo del clan sabe lo dedicada que eres-, Ino lo miro con curiosidad y duda mientras ladeaba un poco el rostro la verdad era que ella nunca estuvo hablando del consejo de los Yamanaka –pero que cosas dices otrosan, yo hablo del clan Ishura no vez que quiero encajar a la perfección en la familia de Naruto_kun cuando sea finalmente su esposa- y se rio como en sus días de la academia mientras pensaba en el rubio justo antes de salir de la habitación y dirigirse a la florería dejando tras de si a un congelado Inochi que solo lloraba mientras decía una y otra vez –mi princesa…Naruto la pervierte- y volteo al cielo con ira en sus ojos.

En otra zona de la aldea el rubio estaba caminando como siempre hacia ichiraku la verdad ya había comido pero un buen tazón de ramen nunca se le niega a nadie y menos si es su linda novia nueva la que lo prepara, llego al local y claro de inmediato lamas que feliz Ayame lo atendió bajo la siempre metiche….que diga atenta mirada de Teuchi quien no los dejaba a solas ni un segundo –creo que tu padre es algo celoso no Ayame_chan- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras la apenada chica asentía la verdad era que esa actitud de su padre era bastante vergonzosa para ella –no digas esas cosas Naruto_kun- dijo ella sonrojada mientras el rubio tomaba su mano y la besaba suavemente, se rio alegre y Teuchi lanzo una mirada fija al rubio que solo le sonrió y saludo diciendo hola mientras que Ayame volteaba a verlo y le lanzaba una mirada tan idéntica a la de su madre que el pobre hombre solo se puso azul y volvió a lo suyo, -jeje sabes Ayame_chan no deberías hacerle eso yo lo comprendo, digo si un tipo llegara y tratara de alejara mi bella y dulce hija también me pondría así- la chica se sonrojo por el cumplido indirecto mientras Teuchi dejaba caer su cuchillo y encaraba al rubio, la verdad se puso algo nervioso cuando movió a su hija pero cuando sus ojos comenzaron a llorar todo se volvió tan raro –muchas gracias Naruto, no sabes lo mucho que sufro con ella gracias por defenderme- y se dejo ir en un llanto exagerado mientras el rubio reía nervioso y Ayame suspiraban ante la infantil actitud del hombre que ahora mismo se quejaba con el rubio de los incesantes regaños de la chica –sabes Teuchi_san no deberías acusarla tanto…recuerda que aun no nos casamos y ella volverá a tu casa cuando cierres y ahí no estoy yo- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa algo cruel y perversa mientras Teuchi perdía el color y corría a su lugar en la cocina volviendo a lo suyo como si nada hubiese pasado de inmediato los dos jóvenes se murieron de la risa, al final tras 5 tazones de ramen el rubio se despidió con un beso en los labios de la chica que quedo roja y mas que feliz –oye Naruto se que es mucho pedir pero por favor no embaraces a mi hija hasta que se casen si- el Ishura se tropezó al salir y Ayame mas que roja lanzo el tazón a la cabeza de su padre quien acabo en el suelo inconsciente y con gran chipote en la cabeza.

De regreso con los malos, específicamente con Madara y compañía este recibía el informe de Minato y Sanada mientras el cristal brillaba oscuro y perverso al escuchar las noticias –**eso es magnifico, Minato quiero que tu y Sanada estén cerca de la hoja cuando el momento llegue vallan por el fragmento de alma que hay en Kyubi**- ordeno el verdadero líder del grupo mientras ellos asentían todo parecía estar marchando sobre ruedas y si salía bien no solo conseguirían el fragmento con algo de suerte podrían eliminar al rubio o quizá conseguir una batalla con el una vez que estuviese lo suficientemente herido y eso solo alegraba a Minato quien deseaba mas que nada poder asesinar a Naruto, salieron del lugar y de nuevo Madara se quedo a solas con su amo mientras su energía brillaba de nuevo y las oscuras figuras aparecían a su espalda –**ustedes estén alertas cuando llegue el momento harán acto de presencia**- y las sombras respondieron a coro un "si amo" y se volvieron a desvanecer en sombras mientras Madara los miraba perderse en la nada –se puede confiar en ellos, después de todo son demonios- dijo algo serio mientras el crista brillaba otro poco antes de responderle –**si se puede, demonios o no son leales por completo a mi no por nada los esbirros son considerados los mejores soldados jejejejejeje**- y serio malévolo mientras Madara asentía a sus palabras y salía de la cámara tenia un asunto que atender con cierto hombre de ojos anillados según supo alguien lo investigaba y si seguía así no tardaría con dar con su verdadera ocupación y eso no convenía al menos no por ahora.

De regreso a Konoha nuestro rubio protagonista estaba algo confundido viendo la peculiar escena frente a el, por un lado una linda Lilith usando ropa bastante favorecedor estaba insultando a un endemoniadamente sexy Morrigan que usaba un conjunto por demás llamativo y favorecedor, el rubio las encontró discutiendo en el parque y ahora mismo estaba a su lado pero ellas de hecho aprecian estar ignorándolo –dime que planeas de una ves pervertida – dijo Morrigan a Lilith quien solo le saco la lengua –mira quien lo dice la que fantasea todo el tiempo que se la cogen hasta el desmayo- respondió molesta mientras la peliverde la fulminaba con la mirada y el rubio a su lado se sonrojaba un poco ante las nada santas imágenes mentales –oye no me culpes por tener deseos sanos de estar con alguien además tu eres la que lee esos libros mocosa pervertida- volvió a hablar la peliverde señalando el pequeño detalle de los gustos literarios de Lilith quien inflo las mejillas antes de gritonear a su hermana -¡Y QUE SI LOS LEO POR LO MENOS NO ME MASTURBO TODO EL DIA PENSANDO EN QUE NARUTO_KUN ME ESCTA COGIENDO COMO TU LO HACES!- en ese punto Naruto se puso aun mas rojo de lo que ya estaba mientras todo mundo volteaba a ver al peculiar grupo mientras el rubio ya harto de esa pequeña exhibición dejaba salir su instinto asesino levemente callando a las dos súcubo que lo miraron algo shockeadas por no notarlo –dejen de hablar como si no estuviera aquí si- dijo amablemente mientras ellas se sonrojaban levemente y se reían algo nerviosas, 5 minutos después y tras una mas que sentida disculpa de ambas el rubio estaba ahora paseando con ambas una a cada lado siendo la envidia de todo mundo en la aldea, Morrigan no quiso perder su oportunidad y tomo del brazo al rubio apretándolo suavemente contra sus pechos lanzándole una mirada discreta a Lilith como diciéndole "voy ganando" claro ella no se quedo atrás y abrazo el otro brazo del rubio feliz mientras Kuyrayami emulaba a cierta zorra –_valla Naruto_sama tiene mucho éxito entonces esta noche piensa hacer otro trió con esas lindas hermanas?_- de inmediato el rubio se puso algo rojo mientras negaba lo que decía su espada sin duda quedo dañada por tantos años en compañía de Natsumi, su paseo se prolongo un buen rato y sin saber bien como el rubio acabo llevándolas a la mansión Ishura, las invito a pasar y entraron por cosas del destino (o del autor de esta historia)el sitio estaba calmado y solitario ya que todas las residentes estaban en sus diversas ocupaciones algunas, intimidando fans(lasbiju), otras torturando gente (anko) asuntos de sus clanes (mikoto, kushina, tsume) o con sus demás cosas mientras el estaba aquí y ahora a solas con las súcubo que sonreían pervertidamente ante esta ventajosa situación –(es una casa muy grande me muero de ganas de que Naruto_kun me posea en cada habitación)- un poco de sangre goteo de la nariz de Lilith mientras Morrigan tenia su propia línea de pensamientos –(es un lugar espacioso, sin duda Naruto_kun es un buen proveedor, y si es lo bastante bueno como para vencerme…jeje creo que seremos muy felices en nuestra recamara haciéndolo todas las noches hasta el cansancio ohhh que maravilla)- una sonrisa idéntica a las de Jiraiya adorno la cara de las chicas mientras el rubio las miraba con duda ellas eran bastante extrañas y por como sangraban de la nariz y se reían el solo podía pensar una cosa –(creo que alguien es una pervertida jejeje)- y no estaba para nada equivocado, tomaron algo de te y fue cuando sin querer el rubio quedo atrapado entre la espada y la pared no supo como pero ellas de nuevo comenzaron a pelear como buenas hermanas y el rubio acabo en medio con una cruel pregunta sobre el -¿Cuál de nosotras es mas hermosa?- sudo frío mientras ambas lo miraban esperando una respuesta.

En los bosques circundantes de Konoha nuestra banda de criminales estaba atrincerada en una cueva ideando sus movimientos sabían muy bien lo que iban a hacer cuando la figura faltante apareció con una sonrisa discreta en su cara –y bien- pregunto Shiru a lo que el sujeto asintió y señalo afuera de inmediato un regimiento de buen tamaño de mercenarios hizo acto de aparición todos de rango a como mínimo y entre ellos un ninja renegado rango s destacaba entre todos su nombre Joma hermano menor de un viejo renegado fallecido que solía llamarse Kouta y que falleció a manos del rubio Ishura, el encabezaba el grupo con una sola idea en su cabeza vengar la muerte de su hermano en manos de ese tal Naruto, entreno hasta el cansancio para lograr superarlo y claro que lo hizo y ahora estaba listo para mostrarle a ese rubio que el matar a su hermano fue un terrible error –no esta mal un grupo pintoresco, escueh todos atacaremos la aldea de la hojay quiero que maten, saquee, violen y hagan todas esas lindas cosas que tanto aman no se detengan y no tengan piedad pero eso si cualquier Senju que aparezca no lo toquen que ellos son míos- nadie protesto y tampoco se molesto en informarle que de hecho solo quedaba una Senju pero eventualmente se daría cuenta, -ya sabes lo que yo quiero- dijo una voz a espaldas de todo mundo y mas de uno sonrió pervertidamente al verla.

Era una chica de unos 20 años mas o menos y de figura delgada con pechos copa b redondos y firmes que resaltaban bien bajo su kimono blanco de flores y líneas azules que semejaban el frio viento polar, su cabello blanco con tenues destellos de un azul pálido daban dependiendo del ángulo la impresión de que brillaba aunque lo mas llamativo eran sus ojos azules y duros casi como dos cristales de hielo que te hacían sentir como si te estuvieras congelando solo al verla, su historia no era muy conocida por el grupo la verdad nunca hablo mucho con alguno de ellos solo sabían una cosa ella era un hibrido, su padre fue un hombre de kumo que tras retirarse se estableció en kiri y contrajo matrimonio con su madre una mujer de rango inferior del clan Yuki, si bien todo los miembros del clan solían ser de cabello oscuro su madre lo tuvo blanco una cosa por demás rara lo que sin duda acrecentaba su discriminación en el clan aunque la verdad nunca le importo a la mujer y menos cuando se caso, fue bastante feliz mas cuando nació su hija esta chica de nombre Karuya, como fue que acabo en la prisión de Kao pues nadie estaba seguro aunque según los rumores fue un golpeado y herido Yagura el que exigió su captura y fue el mismo Kisame quien tras una gran pelea acabo por mandarla a aquella prisión, su cara serena y fija sin emociones palpables miraba fijamente a Shiyu quien solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras asentía –aun me pregunto como es que deseas hablar con ella pero si es lo que quieres hazlo pero recuerda pase lo que pase al final debe morir- dijo el criminal a lo que ella asintió –eso lo se era la tradición y como las ultimas dos esa regla se respetara y solo la mejor tendrá el privilegio de ser la ultima hija del clan Yuki- Shiru asintió satisfecho de sus palabras mientras todo mundo se alistaba era hora de empezar –bueno que hacemos aquí como un montón de estúpidos hora de matar gente- y todos mundo se disperso mientras el combate se avecinaba a la aldea de la hoja.

De regreso a la mansión Ishura Naruto estaba ahora mismo algo nervioso ya que las dos súcubo lo miraban esperando la respuesta y el claro no quería herir a alguna de ellas por lo que suspirando decidió hablar- no puedo decirles eso para mi las dos son perfectas- ambas parpadearon algo confundidas por esas palabras mientras el rubio sonreía mirando a Lilith –tu mi querida Lilith_chan eres muy dulce y tierna, y si puedo decirlo tienes un cuerpo hermoso para una chica de tu edad y decir que no me atraes seria mentir en mas de una ocasión me he tenido que contener para no besarte y arrastrarte a una recamara para hacerte el amor toda la noche- la súcubo pelilia sonrió algo sonrojada mientras el rubio se centraba ahora en Morrigan quien lo miraba expectante –tu Morrigan_chan no tengo que decírtelo porque es obvio que eres preciosa, con un cuerpo que cualquier mortal envidaría y siendo honestos esa actitud tan seductora y esa gran fortaleza que tienes son maravillosos sin contra lo sexy que eres todo el tiempo uses las ropa que uses, sabes aquella vez que te conocí poco falto para que saltara sobre ti y te besara sin parara hasta poder perderme entre tus piernas y sentirme uno con tan bello y oscuro ángel- concluyo el rubio haciendo notar su naturaleza demoniaca y logrando sonrojar un poco a la peliverde lo cierto era que nadie o casi nadie le había hablado de ese modo y que Naruto lo hiciera la hacia muy feliz –si tanto te gustamos bésanos Naruto_kun- dijo Lilith con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio sonreía como fue que todo llego a este punto no sabia pero bueno ni se iba a quejar; la primera fue la menor, acaricio el suave rostro de ilith y unió sus labios a los de la chica que pronto abrazaba al rubio repegando su delgada figura al rubio que la abrazaba suavemente, se separaron y un a sonrisa brillaba en el rostro sonrojado de Lilith –Morrigan_chan- dijo el rubio y la súcubo esbozo una sonrisa depredadora antes de saltarle encima, sus labios se encontraron en un beso salvaje lleno de pasión donde sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio mientras el rubio rodeaba su cintura y ella clavaba sus pechos en el torso del rubio; al final se separaron quedando solo unidos por un delgado hilo de saliva –saben puedo percibir dos dulces y deliciosos aromas viniendo de ustedes mis hermosas damas- las dos se sonrojaron levemente mientras sonreían, ese sutil aroma provenía de sus entrepiernas húmedas y claro sabían bien lo que eso implicaba, deseaban al rubio aquí y ahora y lo dejarían ir solo porque si.

-**EJEM**- dijo Natsumi entrando en escena seguida de sus hermanas biju que miraban a las súcubo con cierto enojo mientras el rubio sonreía feliz y las biju lanzaban miradas a las mujeres que estaban frente a ellas –chicas déjenme presentarles a Morrigan_chan y a Lilith_chan- dijo el rubio señalando a cada una de ellas mientras las biju las fulminaban con la vista –chicas ellos son Natsumi_chan, Rei_chan, Hitomi_chan, Katara_chan, Reiko_chan y Shineko_chan- dijo el rubio señalando a cada una de las chicas recién llegadas mientras el ambiente se tornaba algo pesado y el claro ni lo sentía –un gusto conocerlas ahora porque no nos dejan a Naruto_kun y a mi a solas que tenemos algo que hacer- dijo Morrigan guiñándole un ojo al rubio que ahora si se reía nervioso al ver las cejas de Natsumi temblando de coraje -(aquí va a arder Konoha)- pensaba el ojizaul mientras claro Lilith saltaba enojada –oye porque tu y el, mejor que seamos Naruto_kun y yo soy la que mas ceraca esta de el porque tu debes ser la primera- las cejas de Natsumi temblaron aun mas y el rubio dio un paso atrás para no quedar atrapado en la inminente bola de fuego asesino, -**oh miren a la loli pervertida apuesto que deseas que Naruto_kun te castigue como a Guren**- señalo Rei mientras Morrigan alzaba una ceja, Lilith se sonrojaba y el rubio contenía la hemorragia nasal al imaginarse esas cosas con la inocente" Lilith" –oye lo que yo quiera no debe interesarte señorita soy aterradora- dijo indignada mientras el ambiente se tornaba aun mas pesado mientras Natsumi contaba hasta un millón,- **oigan no se peleen sean amables**- dijo Hitomi tratando de ser la voz de la razón en esta inminente lucha –**nya es verdad Hitomi_neesan tiene razón no peleemos mejor todas juntas hagamos una orgia con Naruto_kun**- todas se sonrojaron ante la idea de ellas desnudas junto a un regimiento de clones rubios, Naruto por su lado estaba ahora si casi listo para desmayarse **-¡BASTA! Miren ustedes quieren ser parte de la familia y puedo aceptarlo pero por lo menos preséntense con nosotras antes de querer dejarse coger por Naruto_kun**- dijo la molesta youko dejando salir todo su instinto asesino intimidando de inmediato a sus hermanas y a Lilith aunque de manera asombrosa Morrigan le sostenía la mirada como si nada pasara –ese truco no sirve en mi rojita- dijo algo cínica mientras la zorra alzaba la mano estaba harta de esa actitud superior y esa súcubo iba a respetarla no por nada era la reina de los bijus.

En los campos de entrenamiento una chica usuaria de hielo entrenaba calmadamente alzando senbon del riachuelo cercando y congelándolas antes de arrojarla contra los blancos frente a ella a decir verdad Haku estaba bastante alegre de poder hacer eso ya que le costo mucha practica lograrlo cuando aun era mas joven aunque claro no fue nada que Zabuza no arreglara entrenándola con fuerza, la sola memoria del fallecido shinobi de kiri lleno a la pelinegra de sentimiento mientras miraba al cielo pensando en su fallecido "padre", de pronto lo sintió se puso en guardia de inmediato mientras una niebla helada cubría el sitio llenándolo todo de una sensación de muerte fuerte y abrazadora, entonces apareció caminando tranquilamente entre la niebla una figura, era un chica un poco mayor que ella que se acercaba a paso lento usando ese bello kimono pero con ese rostro tan carente de emociones y esos ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo  
>-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto la pelinegra a la extraña mujer frente a ella mientras esta miraba discretamente la espada en la espalda de la chica reconociéndola de inmediato<br>-Haku Yuki verdad- dijo ella con esa voz calmada mientras Haku se sentía extrañamente oprimida por esa mirada tan gélida y desprovista de emociones  
>-solo es Haku nunca he usado ese apellido ahora dime quien rayos eres tu- estaba asustada esta mujer emitía un aura tan espeluznante como la que llegaba a emanar Naruto cuando estaba de pésimo humor<br>-mi nombre es Karuya Yuki y soy tu prima- dijo sencilla y calmada mientras los ojos en shock de Haku se abrían como platos después de todo ella siempre se supo huérfana y ahora de pronto le salía una prima eso era increíble.

De regreso a la mansión Ishura el rubio estaba en medio de las mujeres evitando que se destrozaran la una a la otra mientras pensaba en alguna manera de evitar la inminente guerra de seres sobrenaturales que sin duda acabaría con media Konoha sobretodo considerando el poder destructivo de Natsumi y la formidable velocidad de Morrigan, de pronto un estallido afuera de la mansión llamo la atención de todo mundo y saliendo a toda prisa el rubio se topo con un hombre ce cabello castaño mas o menos de su edad que por alguna razón se le hacia familia –oye quien te crees para atacar mi casa- dijo el molesto rubio mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo deteniéndose un segundo en el símbolo de Iwa rayado sin duda un renegado de esa aldea -soy Joma y viene por ti Ishura, voy a vengar la muerte de mi hermano Kouta- y se lanzo al frente mientras el rubio entraba en posición de defensa; en ese momento las explosiones no se hicieron esperar y las alarmas sonaron con fuerza en Konoha todo mundo corría a los refugios mientras la banda de mercenarios encabezada por los prófugos de aquella prisión ingresaban a la aldea listos para matar a todo mundo las rocas y bolas de fuego volaban por todos lados cuando una mujer civil quedo expuesta una bola de fuego fue contra ella pero un dragón de agua la salvo, todo mundo volteo al ninja recién llegado, usaba el cabello plateado y un ojo cubierto no era otro que Kakashi "el ninja copia" quien llegaba a hacerles frente listo para la batalla – no se porque están aquí pero por esto lo pagaran con sus vidas- y lanzo bolas de fuego contra los mercenarios que caían a diestra y siniestra bajo sus ataques hasta que una de sus bolas de fuego fue detenida por la mano de un sujeto enfundado con una gabardina que llamo la atención del Hatake que lo vio directamente ese hombre no era un juego, su capucha cayo y la cara de Kakashi denoto sorpresa al verlo después de tantos años –tu…pero..estas muerto- dijo el ninja peliplateado mientras el hombre sonreía al verlo –es un gusto verte de nuevo Kakashi- y arrojo su gabardina al viento mientras se alistaba para luchar contra el peligris ; de regreso en la casa Ishura las chicas presentes miraban al rubio luchando mano a mano contra ese tal Joma mientras este atacaba a buena velocidad –tu hermano era un mercenario mataba gente por dinero tenia que morir algún día además secuestro al hijo del feudal no entiendes eso- dijo el rubio a una buena distancia del agresor que solo sonrió a sus palabras - y eso que Shiru secuestro a toda la familia real de Hi no kuni y no por eso vas corriendo por el verdad- la cara del rubio denotaba sorpresa mientras el sujeto atacaba de nuevo, en ese momento un muro de roca ardiente casi al rojo vivo se alzo del suelo y todo mundo volteo a verla, Kurotsuchi estaba ahí –Naruto_kun lo escuche todo ve por el feudal, Joma es mío- dijo la pelinegra mientras el rubio lanzaba una mirada a las biju y estas se separaban para buscar algunos oponentes que eliminar quedando solo Natsumi para ayudar a Kurotsuchi de ser necesario –te lo dejo Kurotsuchi_chan aplástalo- y el rubio corrió lejos de ahí mientras el sujeto miraba a la nieta de Onoki con rencor en sus ojos –hola Kurotsuchi como esta la alumna favorita de Han y Roshi dime aun te enseñan mas que a mi- dijo celoso mientras la pelinegra bajaba al campo de batalla al igual que Kouta ellos dos fueron instruidos por sus afinidades semejantes en el uso del elemento lava y esta lucha iba a arder como pocas.

Naruto corrió por los tejados mientras Jin se le unía dejando a Yumi fungiendo como apoyo en la aldea –juntos de nuevo en una lucha eh Naruto- el rubio le sonrió y ambos aceleraron el paso aproximándose a la salida de la aldea donde ya los esperaba Guren –Naruto_sama lo estaba esperando- el rubio asintió y el ahora trío de ninjas comenzó una loca carrera por los bosques en busca del feudal y de ese peligroso prófugo que en ese mismo momento sonreía perversamente –vengan a mi Senju que quiero matarlos a todos uno a la vez- dijo sediento de venganza mientras el feudal, su esposa y Len atados y amordazados lo miraban con miedo a ese tipo que serio y todo si que asustaba; a la distancia entre los arboles el resto del grupo de recién liberados de Kao estaban a la espera de su oponente pronto daría inicio la batalla y sin duda muchas personas iban a participar en este embate furioso y vengativo contra la aldea de la hoja, lejos de ahí el grupo de Naruto se aproximaba a toda velocidad al encuentro del primero de ellos, mientras en la aldea los mercenarios corrían por todos lados sembrando caos con sellos explosivos y matando genins y chunins después de todo entre toda esa banda de asesinos a sueldo mas de uno era un criminal respetado y quien sabe que clase de locos habría entre ellos.

* * *

><p>Y ahí esta finalmente Shiru y su grupo llegaron a la hoja y empieza el combate, también vimos de nuevo al cristal y ahora sabemos que tiene "esbirros" sean lo que sean y si finalmente las biju conocieron a las súcubo jeje pobre Naruto quedo en medio aunque si llegan un poco mas tarde peligro y los encuentren en pleno acto y ahí si que ni el mismo shodaime con todo y su mokuton habría podido detenerlas pero bueno como vimos ya apareció uno de los oc sugeridos y aun quedan 4 cupos eh díganme a quien el gustaría que su oc fuera el que luche con Kakashi digo si no se les ocurre alguno tendre que inventarlos yo<br>_deja eso de los oc y vuelve a la acción (protestando molesta)  
>es verdad nos dejaste picadas (lo mira enojada y frustrada)<br>_valla no sabia que les gustaban tanto los combates  
><em>quien habla de eso hablamos del sexo con las súcubo que malo fuiste por no ponerlo (las tres miran al autor y lo fulminan con la mirada)<br>_creo que estoy en problemas…

Hasta la proxima...espero  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: de verdad fui tan malo al hacer eso de cortar a las sucubo en su momento?


	116. C114: Los dos cisnes

Hola mis amados lectores, hoy es viernes y claro que mejor manera de acabar la semana que con mucha acción eso es lo que prometo en este capitulo golpes, golpes y mas golpes por lo que espero los disfruten porque la verdad yo me divertí mucho al hacerlopero bueno dejemos esto por ahora y vamos a los reviews

**leonshinoda**:ah ellos tambien tienen forma fisica solo que fueron capturados por eso no han aparecido hasta ahora  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: tu personaje ya teng una idea de como imcorporarlo que te pareceria que luchara contra Jin  
><strong>Kankuro Cifer<strong>:bueno usa hielo y es de kiri me parecio una idea logica,lo de que su corazon lo funda el rubio mmm esta en veremos en cuanto a lo del fic mas o menos cual es la tematica eso ayudaria a idearle un titulo y si una nueva pelea ha llegado a la alde y creeme lo de las sucubo tiene una razon que ya veras mas adelante  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:si yo tambien me muero de ganas de ver el enfrentamiento naruto vs shiru y no como piensas que yo ya estoy delineando un trio entre ellos me crees capaz  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si pobre el parece que ino solo piensa en el rubio, y si ya llego la batalla a la aldea de la hoja

bueno como los reviews ya estan respondidos por lo que ya podemos pasar a lo que sigue  
><em>deja de hablar y vamos al capitulo (empujando al autor)<br>si deja de parlotear (acomodando la silla)  
>oh no te pongas triste yo te consuelo (guiñándole un ojo y el se sonroja mientras las otras dos la ven con ganas de matarla)<em>  
>mejor pasen al capitulo antes de que aquí corra la sangre, un pregunta el titulo del capitulo tiene una razón se dan una idea de donde me inspire para el?<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 114: Los dos cisnes<strong>

El ataque a la aldea de la hoja estaba en su apogeo mientras genins y chunin evacuaban a los civiles de las zonas donde los atacantes estaban congregados, a decir verdad no eran muchos pero eso si estaban resultando bastante destructivos detonando sellos explosivos a diestra y siniestra, por las calles la gente corría gritando de miedo mientras los shinobis de la hoja avanzaban contra los atacantes que no se detenían ni se mantenían fijos en un solo lugar el hecho de que todos o la gran mayoría fuesen renegados rango "a" complicaba la situación de ser solo criminales de bajo nivel ya estarían siendo pero ese no era el caso todos tenían algún grado de entrenamiento ninja y por eso mismo eran elusivos y peligrosos en especial los que estaban volando todo en pedazos.

En el hospital las enfermeras y médicos corrían como locos para atender a los heridos que ya comenzaban a llegar traídos por los ninjas que los recataban de la zona del conflicto –je voy a divertirme mucho- dijo uno de los atacantes adentrándose en el hospital con claros deseos de realizar un baño de sangre, afuera sus compañeros corrían en su apoyo esperando que no acaparara toda la diversión, no llegaron ni a la puerta cuando esta voló en pedazos y el sujeto paso por ella con la caja torácica reducida a pedazos, frente a ellos una rubia hermosa los miraba con enojo mientras su puño extendido daba a entender que ella fue la responsable de ese golpe, no tuvieron problemas en reconocerla después de todo quien no conocía a Tsunade Senju uno de los tres sanin de la aldea de la hoja que ahora mismo los encaraba con decisión –vamos vengan banda de pelmazos- lo reto la sanin mientras ellos se alistaban para el combate esa mujer sanin o no estaba en desventaja ya que ellos eran 4, quizá alguien debió mencionarles que eso en realidad era una desventaja pero para ellos; en otro lado de la aldea un montón de sujetos mal encarados y con intenciones nada santas miraba perversamente a cierta mujer de cabello verde que ahora mismo estaba mas que frustrada –creo que me desquitare con ustedes- dijo Morrigan mientras los murciélagos volaban revelando su forma verdadera y los tipos sentían terror ante semejante velocidad, apenas la miraban y solo cuando se detenía para aplastar a alguno de ellos quienes gritaban de dolor y terror mas cuando esa bola de fuego con un extraño murciélago en su interior voló contra ellos, lo sabían muy bien de ese lugar ninguno iba a salir; en otro sitio un pequeño grupo de atacantes huía aterrado de las mujeres Inuzuka que se atrevieron a emboscar la razón era que todas las 5 ahora mismo estaban girando juntas volviéndose un colosal taladro que destrozaba todo a su paso; afuera de la aldea nuestro rubio protagonista avanzaba a toda velocidad hacia el chakra mas poderoso que se alzaba frente a ellos seguido de Guren y Jin quienes no se le despegaban ni un solo segundo, a la espera de fungir como apoyo en caso de ser necesario no era como si Naruto fuera a necesitar ayuda después de todo ese tipo no podía ser tan poderoso… verdad?

De regreso a Konoha en la zonas de entrenamiento las dos mujeres del clan Yuki se miraban fijamente mientras el aire se enfriaba aun mas y el poder de Karuya se dejaba sentir sobrecogiendo a Haku quien simplemente la miraba fijamente sin creer aun que esa chica fuese su familia -mi prima, Como puedes decir eso yo siempre estuve sola- dijo ella recordando los tristes días que siguieron a la destrucción de su familia la verdad vago por las calles poco mas de un año hasta que su mentor Zabuza la rescato de la muerte y le dio un objetivo en la vida –el clan Yuki siempre fue de los mas temidos en Kiri por eso Yagura los destruyo primero pero tu y yo sobrevivimos de maneras distintas- dijo Karuya alzando un poco la mano izquierda mientras una bella flor de hielo se materializaba en su mano, era hermosa aunque por alguna razón a Haku eso le parecía un gesto de desafío –eso no me asusta yo también puedo hacerlo- y en la mano de la pelinegra apareció una flor semejante a la de la chica de cabello blanco que miraba fijamente a Haku con esos ojos tan duros como el hielo –yo fui huérfana ya que mi madre murió durante el nacimiento de mi hermano y mi padre murió por oponerse a unos criminales de rango superior, tuve una infancia dura pero sabes solo una cosa marco mi vida fue ver morir a mi hermano frente a mis ojos por los ninjas del Mizukage- Haku guardo silencio la verdad la historia de esa chica se parecía un poco a la de ella y no quería pensar que ese pudo ser su futuro.

-me gradué de la academia como la mejor y cobre mi venganza, je esos tontos ni lo vieron venir los dos murieron empalados por mi hielo y se congelaron en las estacas con esas expresiones de sorpresa que aun hoy recuerdo- sus palabras estaban vacías y carentes de vida prácticamente Haku estaba charlando con un maniquí, en el fondo Karuya aun recordaba a su instructor y como olvidarlo ese hombre fue su primer amor y el hecho de que confirmara que estuvo implicado en la muerte de su hermano solo la hizo odiar su corazón por fijarse en tal basura que no merecía su amor , -sabes me volví una ninja renegada por una razón muy simple, demostrar al todo el clan Yuki que se equivocaron al despreciar a mi madre por ser diferente y para que negarlo la idea de molestar al Mizukage matando a sus anbus aquel día que Zabuza escapo fue muy divertido- en la mente de Haku vagos recuerdos desfilaron recuerdos de una chica poco mayor que ella deteniendo a los perseguidores que corrían detrás de ellos nunca la vio a la cara pero su aura fría le resultaba tan familiar y ahora mismo sabia bien porque –sabes porque he venido aquí hoy Haku- dijo ella mirando fijamente a la pelinegra algo en su mirada helada resultaba en verdad perturbadora, la pelinegra negó a su pregunta mientras una ligera sonrisa cínica se dibujaba en su cara –cuando dos candidatos a heredar el liderazgo del clan se equiparan en edad y poder deben batirse en duelo para designar al mas poderoso, las reglas dictan que el perdedor debe ser considerado propiedad del ganador, pero no te apures yo no tengo interés en eso, yo solo quiero una cosa demostrar que soy la única mujer digna de ser considerada miembro del clan Yuki y para eso…te matare- se disipo en una nube de nielo y Haku alzo las manos para detener el golpe mortal, sus dedos extendidos estaban recubiertos de hielo asemejando garras que casi llegaron al cuello de la pelinegra que solo atino a moverse una vez que consiguió algo de espacio para su movimiento –no tenemos que pelear el clan ya no existe esas reglas ya no aplican me oyes- dijo Haku buscando alguna salida pero claro Karuya de nuevo la miro fijamente con sus ojos helados –lucha o muere Haku- y de nuevo se lanzo al ataque a toda velocidad.

La velocidad de karuya era formidable se movia con agilidad y con precisión mortales, pronto sus uñas de hielo usadas como garras se desprendieron de sus dedos volando por el aire hiriendo un poco la pierna izquierda de Haku quien la miraba aun en shock ante esa despiadada actitud –no lo hagas no quiero luchar- dijo ella negándose aun a la idea de pelear contra la ultima familia que le quedaba en el mundo –eres una cobarde tras la vida que has tenido no eres digna de ser una hija de nuestro clan- volvió a hablar fría como hielo mientras laas estacas de hielo ascendían del suelo duras y mortales destrozando todo y empalando a la pelinegra que estallo en una lluvia de cristales de hielo –huir no te servirá- dijo Karuya volteando a la derecha donde en un remolino de nieve aparecía Haku aun sangrando de la pierna y miraba a su prima con es acara dura y sin emociones –si quieres luchar entonces luchare- dijo la pelinegra mientras sus agujas de hielo se alzaban por miles del suelo y se lanzaban contra Karuya que con una sonrisa arrogante las bloqueaba con una honda de viento frío que las rompía y hacia volar –solo eso tienes que decepción- dijo ella alzando sus manos y levantando de nuevo estacas de huelo de las que Haku se alejo con velocidad sin saber que de hecho era una trampa –hyouton: hyouryundan (elemento hielo: dragón de hielo)- y el reptil congelado apareció sobre karuya lanzándose a gran velocidad contra Haku que solo lo vio venir con poder, sus ojos abiertos y en shock no lo creían ese ataque era sin duda mortal, fue un golpe directo que la arrastro por el suelo congelando todo a su paso mientras las heridas poblaban su cuerpo y la ropa se desgarraba dando paso a la sangre que brotaba de la piel blanca de Haku, el reptil se disipo y la pelinegra no se movió, en las manos de Karuya aparecieron lanzas de hielo mientras avanzaba hacia Haku –eres una decepción esperaba mas oposición de ti ni hablar seré piadosa y te matare de una vez- y avanzo a Haku lista para rematarla.

En las calles de la aldea los ninjas iban y venían y claro las luchas resonaban por todos lados mientras trataban de agarrar a los atacantes, afuera de la florería Yamanaka Inoichi estaba espalda con espalda junto a Ino, salieron al combate y fueron emboscados por estos tipos quienes ahora mismo los superaban en numero eran 6 contra solo ellos dos y lo peor cuando Inichi controlo a uno de ellos lo mataron sin compasión alguna por lo que usarlos en combate no era una buena idea, las bolas de fuego de Ino volaban por el aire y el hombre rubio miraba orgulloso a su hija, al final su idea de no sobre especializarse en los jutsus de la familia le daban esperanza de sobrevivir y ella lo haría aunque Inoichi tuviese que morir para que Ino se salvara de esta lucha, -Ino escucha bien atacare de frente quiero que huyas y busques ayuda me escuchas- dijo el hombre a la joven rubia que lo miraba en shock el estaba planeando sacrificarse por ella –jajaja ni creas que dejaremos ir a tan linda presa cuando tu estés muerto esa lindura se ira con nosotros no te apures preciosa te va a gustar mucho jejejeje- serió el líder del grupo mientras Inouchi lo fulminaba con la mirada no permitiría que su hija fuese tocada por estos tipos y por eso mismo estaba listo para morir -¡ahora Ino!- y se lanzo contra ellos quienes lo recibieron de frente mientras la rubia solo podía hacer una cosa -¡OTOSAN!- gritar llena de angustia. En otra zona de la aldea Kushina junto a Mikoto estaban destazando todo lo que se metía en su camino la verdad la Uchiha no era partidaria de esa clase de lucha pero el tener el sharingan y ser muy veloz te vuelve una espadachín muy peligrosa, del otro lado de la calle Itachi decapitaba a cuanto oponente aparecía con su cara seria y fría que a mas de uno asustaba al verlo –diablos Mikoto tu hijo me da miedo- dijo la ojivioleta mientras miraba a Itachi alzar a uno de los criminales con su espada clavara en su vientre partiéndolo en dos sin mostrar algún cambio en la expresión de su cara –Itachi_chan es un gran ninja- dijo la orgullosa madre con los ojos lleno de lagrimas mientras Kushina tenia una gota en la nuca aun en esta situación ella no dejaba de adorar a su "bebe" como siempre le decía y eso era quizá mas perturbador que el rostro serio y bañado en sangre de Itachi.

De regreso a los campos de entrenamiento Karuya estaba justo sobre Haku lista para acabar con su vida, de pronto el suelo crujió y el domo de espejos apareció y de inmediato Haku rodo por el suelo internándose en uno de ellos –ríndete ahora te atrape y sabes que estas en desventaja- dijo la pelinegra aun renuente a luchar a muerte mientras Karuya esbozaba una sonrisa arrogante y negaba con la cabeza ante semejante estrategia –no olvides que somos de la misma familia- alzo sus manos y un centenar de estacas de hielo se alzaron destrozando la cúpula mientras Haku escapada del mortal empalamiento y Karuya se alzaba sobre el mas elevado de los mismos viendo a Haku como poco menos que nada –eres una vergüenza el clan Yuki fue famoso por nuestro poder y nuestra frialdad pero tu pareces mas una niña mimada y nerviosa- sus palabras duras rebotaron en la mente de la pelinegra mientras la miraba fijamente si mal no recordaba ella solía ser igual cuando era mas joven pero claro Naruto cambio eso, la sola idea del rubio lleno su mente e hizo latir su corazón –Naruto_kun- murmuro preocupada por fallar y no volver a ver al rubio, sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de Karuya quien alzando una ceja la miraba negando a su actitud –un hombre…te enamoraste ese es un error fatal mujeres como nosotras no debemos sentir amor solo nos debilita, debemos ser duras y frías para poder hacer esto- y Haku la vio trazar sellos a una velocidad formidable mientras se alistaba alzando un muro de hielo para usarle como defensa -Hyouton Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (elemento hielo: ventisca del dragón negro)- y extendió sus manos a los costados y los rugientes dragones a apreciaron girando con fuerza mientras azotaban a Haku su muro de hielo soporto el embate inicial pero pronto se despedazo volando por el aire mientras todo se congelaba y ella volaba por el viento atrapada en la fría ventisca helada que congelaba su sangre y llenaba de cortes su cuerpo, al final cayo al suelo herida y cansada mientras que Karuya la miraba ahora mas fría que antes –antes de matarte debo saber algo…¿Por qué tienes la espada de Zabuza?- pregunto la mujer de cabello blanco mientras Haku se levantaba despacio y sangrando su cuerpo dolía y lo sentía tan congelado que apenas se movía –Zabuza_sama me la dio el día que murió- los ojos de Karuya se abrieron y algo dentro de ella se rompió, el ultimo lazo emocional con el mundo se fue y finalmente su corazón se volvió una piedra fría y muerta, nunca lo dijo pero siempre sintió algo por el shinobi gatana se podría decir que llego a amarlo pero el miedo de saber algo que la orillase a matarlo la hizo alejarse de el además era mucho mas joven seguramente nunca la habría aceptado.

Todo el sitio se helo aun mas que antes mientras Karuya miraba a Haku con cierto rencor en sus ojos helados mientras sus manos de nuevo alzaban estacas de hielo mortales y asesinas que la chica de nuevo eludía estaba congelada pero aun así era capaz de saltar y salvarse, no tenia opción alguna tomo la espada y la coloco al frente mientras Karuya la miraba con algo de curiosidad, la hoja de Zabuza emitió un brillo frío y desconcertante justo antes de que pasara –Hyouton: mo fonuki no ken (elemento hielo: espada de ventisca)- y lanzo el golpe, el viento helado soplo con fuerza mientras todo a su paso era arrasado y Karuya levantaba los brazos para cubrirse, no esperaba algo así y la verdad el poderoso oz de viento la sacudió con fuera antes de destrozar su "pedestal" de hielo y hacerla volar por el aire hasta golpear el cuelo con un corte mas que sangrante en su muslo derecho que dejaba teñirse de rojo su kimono blanco y hasta ese momento intacto, se levanto despacio mientras Haku alzaba la espada al frente del filo estaba cubierto de un fino hielo mientras la sangre tibia escurría por la pierna de Karuya –ríndete ahora o con esa hemorragia morirás desangrada- ella no dijo nada su mano brillo de chakra helado justo antes de que ella se congelase la herida deteniendo el sangrado bajo la mirada en shock de Haku eso de seguro que dolía bastante y ella parecía como si no lo hubiera sentido –veo que tienes mas trucos en ese caso creo que puedo dejar de contenerme- su poder se expandió poco a poco opacando por completo a Haku, sobre ellas nubes de hielo formadas por los constantes Jutsus se formaban y poco a poco la nueve comenzaba a caer sobre las ultimas hijas del clan Yuki era una suave y esponjosa nieve…¿negra?

-mi padre tenia una cierta afinidad por la oscuridad muy rara de hecho, aunque no era una línea de sangre como tal hasta que se mezclo con la de mi madre y sabes eso solo volvió mi hielo aun mas poderoso que antes- la nieve negra caía sobre el campo mientras las dos se miraban esperando el momento de atacar, la suave brisa fría dejaba sentir la tensión del momento mientras aguardaban la señal de lanzarse al ataque; de regreso a la aldea Ino estaba asustada frente a ella su padre estaba sangrando de un hombro mientras uno de esos tipos sostenía un kunai en el y todos la miraban como un mero pedazo de carne –se buena niña y ven aquí preciosa que tengo algo que se muere por que lo beses además si no haces me temo que ti papi se va al otro mundo- todos rieron e Inochi maldijo su suerte el preferiría mil veces morir que tener que ver a su hija rebajada a eso, pero para sorpresa de todos Ino no se movió sus manos trazaron un par de sellos justo antes de que apuntase a los dos –jajajaja tus trucos no sirven mocosa somos demasiados- dijo arrogante el líder del grupo mientras Ino se concentraba en su jutsu –Ninpou: bureinshokku (arte ninja: shock cerebral)- y soltó el ataque de inmediato todos los tipos gritaron de dolor y se desplomaron al suelo sujetándose la cabeza mientras la rubia tomaba a su padre y se alejaban a toda velocidad de los sujetos, Inouchi miraba a su hija con duda en la cara el nunca supo de ese jutsu –yo lo invente Otosan aunque no dura mucho es muy doloroso y no tiene limite en cuantos puedes usarlo- le guiño un ojo y el hombre sonrió su hija era fantástica acababa de inventar un nuevo ataque para la familia, los sujetos se levantaron mas que enojados y corrieron contra ellos arrinconándolos de nuevo solo que esta vez Ino salió a al defensa de su padre herido, no le dieron tiempo de volver a usar ese ataque cuando uno de los sujetos lanzo balas de agua contra la rubia que saltando las evadió con facilidad y quedo a buena distancia del sujeto –Ninpou: ni no kpi (arte ninja: copia cerebral)- señalo su frente y el tipo se detuvo por completo antes de desplomarse al suelo, las bolas de fuego se dejaron caer sobre Ino quien las vio acercarse mientras Inouchi maldecía el no poder ayudar, -Suiton: mizu no kabe (elemento agua: muro de agua)- el muro de agua se alzo poderoso deteniendo las bolas de fuego antes de que Ino lo alzara contra los atacantes aplastándolos contra un edificio cercano quedando la mayoría inconscientes mientras los anbu finalmente aparecían para apoyar a los rubios, -Ino tu eres afín al Katon ¿como diablos usaste suiton?- pregunto Inoichi mientras su hija lo llevaba al hospital en busca de ayuda por su herida en el hombro –mi justsu de copia cerebral, reproduce las ondas mentales del enemigo en especial las que usa al atacar con su elemento afín, aun no esta perfeccionado por lo que no dura mucho pero mientras funciona soy capaz de usar el elemento afín de la persona en la que lo use, ya sabes papa mente sobre materia- y de nuevo guiño un ojo mientras Inoichi la miraba en shock esa clase de ataque la volvía casi afín a todos los elementos de un modo que era prácticamente imposible bueno no si cuentas a Naruto, la sonrisa de Inoichi era enorme y estaba llena de orgullo al final su princesa era brillante de eso no había duda –ahora si encajo en la familia de Naruto_kun- y se sonrojo la rubia mientras Inoichi volvía a llorar todo ese esfuerzo era solo para poder gustarle mas al rubio no sabia si debía agradecerle, odiarlo, o apoyar su relación….por ahora lo odiaría.

Karuya estaba firme mientras Haku miraba todo a su alrededor, el viento estaba de hecho mas frío que antes y esa mujer frente a ella familia o no estaba lista para matarla en cuanto tuviera la menor oportunidad –maldición- y Haku corrió contra ella balanceando la espada lista para cortarla en dos mientras se aproximaba a la sonriente mujer de cabello blanco –Hyouton: yami no kiba wa tsundora (elemento hielo: colmillos de la tundra oscura)- y del suelo cientos de pequeños picos de hielo negro semejantes a colmillos de algún canino emergieron lanzándose contra Haku, movió la espada de un lado a otro bloqueado y destrozando los colmillos afilados que golpeaban con una fuerza abrumadora haciéndola retroceder poco a poco mientras Karuya sonreía –que pasa es demasiado para ti- dijo arrogante mientras se lanzaba contra Haku empuñando ella una espada de hielo negro idéntica a la de Haku, las armas chocaron de frente y resonó con fuerza el golpe mientras se empujaban la una a la otra con fuerza tratando de aplastarse –no sirves para esto mejor resígnate y muere Haku- giro con velocidad y Haku tuvo que saltar para evitar ser cortad por ella mientras un remolino de hielo negro aparecía rugiendo poderoso y atrapando a la pelinegra que giro sin control hasta que fue lanzada contra los arboles de inmediato unja fuerte ventisca la golpeo y al abrir los ojos el hielo ya la tenia cautiva –esto se acabo Haku- sus manos volaron en sellos mientras el suelo cruji y emergió el ataque –Hyouton: chimei tekina yari (elemento hielo: lanza mortal)- la lanza de hielo negro se lanzo contra Haku a una velocidad tremenda mientras ella miraba la muerte caer sobre ella, sus ojos dejaban salir pequeñas lagrimas que se congelaban en el viento mientras el misil helado se acercaba a ella. Por la mente de Haku pasaron recuerdos de su vida de su infancia triste de sus días en las calles y de su mentor enfocándose en uno en especifico, estaban en un campo y Zabuza trataba de que Haku logara realizar un jutsu que el deseaba aprendiera –escúchame Haku algún día tendrás que luchar enserio y tienes que saber como ahora haz el jutsu- la chica siguió recordando a aquel momento cuando conoció a Naruto aquella noche en Nami luego la batalla del puente donde vio morir a su "padre", las luchas de los exámenes los sentimientos que descubrió junto al rubio pero lo mas importante "-te amo Haku_chan"- sus palabras cuando le dijo que la amaba, Karuya estaba mal el amor no debilita a una mujer la hace mas fuerte y ella lo demostraría por Naruto y para poder vivir junto a el por el resto de sus días.

-Hyouton: kanrei uzu (elemento hielo: vórtice helado)- y ocurrió alrededor de ella soplo el viento con fuerza llenando todo de una fina escarcha blanca mientras el hielo negro se destrozaba y la lanza era reducida a pedazos poco antes de clavarse en su pecho, el vórtice giro con violencia mientras se dejaba caer sobre Karuya que en shock solo pudo ver como el golpe era directo sobre si misma –AAAAHHHHH- grito con fuerza mientras el viento helado la hacia girar y la llenaba de hielo blanco mientras la hacia salir volando por el aire hasta golpear contra el suelo, no tardo en levantarse aun sin mostrar mayor emoción en su cara pero el aura helada y molesta a su alrededor lo decía todo, la nieve negra aun caía sobre el sitio pero ahora copos blancos comenzaban a bajar de la nube sobre sus cabezas, frente a ella Haku aun desprendía vapor helado y congelante mientras la miraba fijamente con sus ojos cafés –no voy a perder- dijo con decisión mientras las senbon de hielo volvían a aparecer lanzándose contra ella sonrió confiada alzando otra ventisca de hielo para bloquearlas pero no lo logro se clavaron en su cuerpo mientras Haku corría contra ella con la espada en su mano, se movió a un costado eludiendo el corte que casi la mata y dejo una zanja congelada en el suelo, la zanbato se acomodo horizontalmente y Haku giro sobre si misma como un trompo lanzando corte tras corte mientras Karuya saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los cortes mas que listos para matarla, su rostro denotaba ahora si algo de preocupación ate esta repentina explosión de habilidad de parte de la pelinegra que ahora si luchaba como si no hubiera un mañana, las estacas de hielo negro se alzaban poderosas tratando de asesinarla pero su espada cortaba todo mientras lanzaba otro corte contra Karuya, su hoja corto la carne de su espalda y la sangre surgió un momento antes de que ella misma la congelara y detuviera le hemorragia –Hyouton: kuro danare (elemento hielo: alud de nieve negra)-y el suelo retumbo mientras una inmensa ola de nieve oscura apareció entre los arboles arrasando con todo a su paso mientras sepultaba a Haku bajo 3 metros de nieve congelante y mortal –te dije que yo era mejor que tu- dijo la orgullosa Karuya mientras sonreía segura de su victoria, de pronto todo retumbo y la nieve salió volando mientras un enorme tornado giraba violentamente frente a ella haciendo volar todo por sin ningún rumbo formando una verdadera tempestad que bañaba la zona de entrenamiento mientras Haku dejaba de girar y aterrizaba frente a la muer de pelo blanco –el viento es parte del hielo y ahora te mostrare lo que Naruto_kun me enseño…Futon: kuofu (elemento viento: vendaval)- y la espada giro sobre la cabeza de Haku mientras el viento giraba con fuerza como si se tratara de una aspiradora jalando con fuerza a Karuya que impactada por semejante ataque no alcanzo a reaccionar mientras era succionada por el remolino de Haku quien no dejaba de hacer girar su espada haciendo volar por el aire a su enemiga que salió del remolino de viento con un estallido de hielo aterrizando frente a la chica algo cansada pero aun así no parecía mas molesta, trazo los sellos y alzo sus manos en un jutsu que Haku conocía bien ya que ella se lo enseño al rubio, la mirada de Karuya era firme y segura y Haku entendió el reto, soltó la espada de Zabuza y trazo los mismos sellos antes de colocarse en la misma posición mientras su chakra helado se volvía visible y ascendía hasta sus manos entrelazadas igual que en Karuya, -este es el mas fuerte Jutsu del clany con el te demostrare quien es la mejor- dijo Karuya mientras su frio y oscuro chakra ascendía con fuerza, el viento soplaba con fuerza mientras el hielo se formaba alrededor de las manos de las mujeres que cargaban con todo su poder su ultimo ataque

–Hyouton: hokkyoku no kaze (elemento hielo: viento ártico)- dijeron las dos mientras lanzaban sus brazos al frente, los vientos congelantes chocaron uno contra el otro mientras se empujaban con fuerza, los restos de hielo mezclado volaban por todos lados mientras empujaban con fuerza su poder en el jutsu, el suelo se congelaba aun mas y se cuarteaba como si fuese un lago congelado mientras empujaban con fuerza, poco a poco el viento de Karuya tomaba ventaja empujando a Haku hacia atrás mientras fino hielo negro comenzaba a formarse en su hombro izquierdo, la sonrisa de Karuya apareció denotando superioridad mientras la pelinegra se esforzaba –(no puedo es muy fuerte)- pensaba la chica de cabello oscuro mientras el hielo avanzaba cubriendo casi todo su hombro y amenazando con volverla una estatua congelada "yo creo en ti Haku_chan- las palabras del rubio resonaron en mente mientras su corazón latía si quería verlo debía ganar y eso no estaba a discusión –(ahora toda mi vida va en esto)- empujo todo su chakra en el ataque por un segundo no solo igualo el poder de Karuya lo supero con creces y sus ojos abiertos y en shock no lo creían sus frio viento se disipo mientras el de Haku se abalanzaba contra ella, fue un golpe preciso y veloz, fue alzada del suelo un segundo mientras veía el cielo sobre ellas y cerraba los ojos perdiéndose en el frio abrazador, el jutsu se desvaneció revelando un iceberg con Karuya congelada en su interior completamente derrotada mientras que Haku tenia su brazo casi congelado, el hielo se rompió y ella respiro mas que agitada mientras caía al suelo de espaldas, sus ojos cansados se cerraban poco a poco mientras pensaba en una sola cosa –gane… Naruto_kun- y se perdió en la inconsciencia mientras la suave nieve blanca continuaba cayendo cubriendo los restos del negro y frio poder de Karuya.

* * *

><p>Se acabo, que tal les gusto el capitulo porque como vimos haku no la tuvo fácil y la verdad eso será suficiente para detener a karuya ustedes que creen, también vimos a Ino y sus nuevos talentos sin duda inoichi se sintió orgulloso hasta que se menciono a Naruto jejeje pero bueno el rubio aun avanza en busca de Shiru y cierta súcubo anda buscando quien se las page porque esta frustrada no se porque pero creo que ella y su hermanita saldrán mas adelante<br>_que batalla tan helada aun tengo frio (temblando)  
>si hasta acá se sintió( tiembla como la otra)<br>sin duda digna del clan Yuki de eso no me cabe duda (asiente a sus palabras mientras tiembla)_  
>es verdad una buena batalla y eso que aun fatan mas por delante jejeje<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: Karuya deberia vivir y unirse al harem?


	117. C115: Magma

y ya llego el lunes lo que significa que ha llegado el momento de continuar con esta linda historia que espero aun les guste ya que yo pienso continuar escribiendola hasta el final, bueno ya hable demasiado mejor paare a lo reviews de una buena vez

**Yue Namikaze**: es verdad solo los verdadero guerreos piensan asi  
><strong>Kankuro Cifer<strong>:bien un par de cosas he de decir, primero que bueno que les gustara el capitulo a todo mundo, segundo creo que todos sabemos cual es el destino de Karuya no y tercero esto es mas como un consejo para prvenir momentos como el del review apunten el monitor lejos de la cama creanme asi evitaran muchos problemas lo sabre yo  
><strong>Tenshi No Genei<strong>:que bueno que ya estes al corriente jejeje  
><strong>kaks96<strong>:quw bueno que te gustaron los combates y si tienes razon ellas me convencieron aunque eso fue desde la primera vez pero porque detenerlas mejor dejarlas que me convenzan mas mientras llega el dia de la desicion ;Djejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: es verdad pobre de el, creeme las sucubos aun no se desquitan por completo y si haku sobrevio aunque no creo que halla sido la unica  
><strong>Guest<strong>: tu opinion ha sido registrada aunque creo que todos piensan igual  
><strong>El Angel de la Oscuridad<strong>:sabes tus comentarios tiene mucha razon pero que nos dice que el rubio no tiene algo ya planeado para este momento eh? pero tienes razon el naruto original es algo ...bueno le falta un algo que lo volveria un personaje digno de recordarse por años como el mismo Goku,y en cuanto al comentario de shinobi es verdad y te garantizo ya vienen sus momentos

uf mucho review eso me hace feliz pero como siempre es hora de ir a lo que sigue señoritas...  
><em>disfruten de la lectura (diciendo adios)<em>  
><em>y que lo pasen muy vien (igual dice adios)<em>  
><em>al final hay una sorpresa a ver que les parece (guiña un ojo antes de decir adios)<em>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 115: Magma<strong>

Los suaves copos de nieve descendían sobre Hku a paso lento y firme mientras sus ojos cerrados se perdían en un mas que merecido descanso, a un lado de ella el trozo de hielo donde su prima yacía congelada y atrapada quizá para siempre yacía fijo en inmóvil mientras los ninjas llegaban a la zona de batalla quedándose asombrados por semejante destrucción pero mas que nada por el mini clima invernal del mismo campo de entrenamiento que ahora mismo parecía mas como un paraje digno del país de la nieve que de la aldea de Konoha, vieron los cuerpos inmóviles y de inmediato corrieron en auxilio de la chica de cabello negro, el anbu con mas cara de caballo se inclino a revisas sus signos vitales mientras sus compañeros evaluaban el estado de su oponente –valla yo no quisiera ser ella- dijo uno de ellos con mascara de gorrión mirando fijamente a Karuya que permanecía atrapada y con sus ojos cerrados dentro del helado bloque  
>-taichou ella esta bien pero esta muy débil y falta de chakra hay que llevarla al hospital de inmediato- dijo el anbu caballo llamando la atención de sus compañeros<br>-oye esta cansada no veo porque urge llevarla al hospital solo por eso, dale una píldoras de soldado y estará bien- hablo el anbu gorrión mientras su capitán un hombre con mascara de tigre lo miraba con duda  
>-que no sabes de quien es novia tarado, si algo le pasa tu serás el encargado de decirle a Naruto_sama que fue tu genial idea dejar que su novia se muriera de cansancio- nadie dijo nada mientras el suave viento helado pasaba entre todos ellos sin que nadie moviera un musculo aunque eso si todos estaban mirando a la inconsciente Haku<br>-taichou yo me ofrezco para llevar a Haku_san al hospital- dijo gorrión mientras todo mundo tenia gotas en las nucas nada como un poco de intimidación para volver a alguien una persona obediente.

Tras una breve discusión el equipo se retiro del lugar llevando a la inconsciente pelinegra a recibir atención medica mientras el bloque de hielo se quedaba bien custodiado –ACHUUUUU- estornudo el anbu gorrión mientras miraba el gran bloque de hielo –genial me voy a resfriar- dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba sobre una roca la única no congelada , sus piro resignado este era su trabajo cuidar un bloque de hielo para que no fuese a recibir ayuda y a escapar aunque claro quien se molestaría en sacar a un muerto de un cubo gigante de hielo porque ella estaba muerta o eso se suponía; de regreso a la aldea los ninjas correteaban a los mercenarios que poco a poco iban reduciendo su numero a gran velocidad mientras eran expulsados de la aldea de la hoja, los jutsus volaban por todos lados y cierto grupo de chicas demonio hacían acto de presencia, la arena de Rei volaba de un lado a otro destrozando enemigo tras enemigo mientras las garras llameantes de Shineko los quemaban y las grandes balas de agua de Katara los hacían volar por el aire con Hitomi las cosas eran mucho mas calmadas ya que quien se le acercara terminaba en el suelo muerto por el aura venenosa a su alrededor se podría decir que su solo avance resultaba letal –**no se si mi hermana me inspira respeto o miedo**- dijo Katara mirando la dulce sonrisa de la discreta 7 colas que caminaba calmadamente por entre un grupo de asesinos que se lanzaban contra ella antes de caer al suelo sujetándose el cuello y retorciéndose de dolos mientras ella sonreía dulcemente –**creo que me da mas miedo**- dijo ella finalmente mientras sus hermanas asentían no querían reconocerlo pero esa dulce forma de matar era tan o mas espeluznante que las risas desquiciadas de Rei que no dejaban de resonar.

De regreso en la mansión Ishura Natsumi miraba curiosa a Kurotsuchi quien se mantenía firme frente a ese sujeto que llego tan campante a la mansión en busca del rubio quien ahora mismo corría por el bosque en su pequeña misión autoimpuesta –que diablos haces aquí Joma-pregunto de mala manera la pelinegra mientras el sujeto la miraba con enojo e ira –vine por el bastardo que asesino a mi hermano- respondió secamente mientras Kurotsuchi lanzaba una mirada discreta a la zorra que asentía a sus palabras –ya veo entonces Naruto_kun asesino a Kouta, era un traidor y merecía morir se dedicaba a cosas horribles y por lo que veo sigues queriendo ser como tu hermano- dijo la pelinegra mientras el renegado la miraba con una sonrisa confiada en su cara mientras negaba a sus palabras –no mi querida Kurotsuchi yo no soy mi hermano…¡SOY MEJOR!- y salto en el aire mientras trazaba los sellos de pronto el suelo crujió bajo los pies de la pelinegra que se movió a un costado mientras el colosal geiser de lava brotaba con fuerza desde el suelo en un espectáculo digno de alguna isla volcánica, la pelinegra rodo por el suelo justo antes de atacar con fuerza –Yoton shuriken- la lluvia de armas no se hizo esperar volando por todos lados emergiendo del suelo quemando todo a su paso mientras se dirigían en pos del sonriente Joma quien solamente se hundió en la tierra fundida como si se sumergiera en lava –jajajajaja te dije que era mejor que mi hermano…yoton:kazan no nami (elemento lava: ola volcánica)- y el suelo retumbo mientras el flujo de lava se alzaba del suelo y se dejaba ir contra Kurotsuchi quien solo levantaba un muro de roca frente a ella para salvarse, fue un golpe colosal que sacudió toda su defensa mientras seguía fluyendo contra ella derritiendo la roca, pronto salto y se acomodo sobre el muro que poco a poco comenzaba a desintegrarse, frente a ella del la lava emergió Joma con esa sonrisa confiada en su cara –ves Han y Roshi se equivocaron al descuidarme en tu favor y te lo demostrarte – sus manos se movieron a toda prisa mientras grandes chorros de lava salían disparados contra la pelinegra que de nuevo saltaba por su vida mientras la roca fundida amenazaba por derretirle, a su alrededor toda la propiedad Ishura estaba siendo destrozaba, el gran jardín ardia la fuente estaba fundida t la casa estaba en llamas mientras Natsumi miraba la lucha fijamente sin perderse un solo detalle –(**ese sujeto es bueno mas vale que Kurotsuchi no se confié o tendré que salvar su trasero**)- pensaba Natsumi mientras la lava la rodeaba sin acercarse mas a ella.

Ese detalle no paso desapercibido por Joma quien alzo una ceja ante esa curiosa situación, era casi como si la lava la respetara y no quisiera tocarla, Kurotsuchi aterrizo sobre el magma usando chakra para no hundirse en la lava que ya poblaba el lugar mientras Joma continuaba con esa sonrisa confiada –yoton: rengoten 8elemento lava: rayo de lava)- la boca de la pelinegra se abrió y un rayo de lava a presión salió disparado contra Joma quien alzo un muro de lava para bloquear el ataque de la chica –eso es patético nunca te funciono antes- dijo confiado mientras sus lava se movía de nuevo tomando la forma de un gran dragón que se precipitaba contra la asombrada chica, no pudo eludirlo fue un golpe directo cuando las fauces candentes la atraparon y se alzo con furia llamando la atención de los ninjas en los alrededores, el reptil fundido se dejo caer contra el suelo con la pobre Kurotsuchi en su hocico mientras se hundía en la lava con fuerza y poder –jajajajaja se lo dije jajajajaja- las risas de Joma contrastaban con la mirada fija y severa de Natsumi entonces el se giro a ella –vas tu bombón- dijo arrogante mientras la zorra sonreía confiada ante su actitud -**eres un estúpido que se confía demasiado no?**- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona en su cara mientras el suelo retumbo y un geiser de lava se alzo bajo el criminal elevándolo en el aire, a su espalda de entre los arboles en llamas aparecía Kurotsuchi ilesa y con su siguiente ataque mas que listo –yoton no ame (lluvia de lava)- sobre joma gotas d lava ardiente caían con fuerza volviéndose un verdadero diluvio concentrado que pronto lo tenían cayendo al suelo envuelto en flamas mientras Natusmi sonreía feliz –(**esta chica tiene mucho talento**)- pensaba la feliz youko después de todo ser la diosa del fuego y ver semejante exhibición del miso en verdad le gustaba.

De regreso a la aldea Gai y Lee corrían por todos lados aplastando lo que hallaban en su camino dejando un poco atrás a Tenten quien se divertía de lo lindo practicando tiro al blanco contra todo lo que se moviera y no fuese un aliado, fue su sexto sentido el que la hizo moverse justo antes de que el enorme martillo se clavara al suelo, rodo por el mismo y apenas atino a saltar del segundo marro que casi le aplasta la cabeza, el arma estaba unida a una cadena que jalada regresaba el arma a su dueño un sujeto alto y fornido son emblema aparente pero eso si con dos enormes martillos en sus manos y cadenas colgando de sus muñecas –tienes talento con las armas niña, lucha conmigo- dijo el desafiante mientras Tenten sonreía saco un pergamino y del mismo emergió un par de espadas cimitarras que se movían en sus manos en círculos demostrando su extraordinario control, -ven aquí tonto- y se lanzo contra el mientras este se iba de frente contra la chica de ropa china, las espadas de Tenten caían una tras la otra en golpes descendentes que trataban de cortar al oponente que una y otra vez interponía sus martillos con una velocidad francamente asombrosa para alguien que maneja dos masas de hierro de mas de 15 kilos en cada mano, el chirriar del metal sonaba con fuerza mientras el hombre bloqueaba los golpes de la chica con maestría, pronto sus armas cayeron de sus manos y comenzó a girar las cadenas la chica se alejo lo mas que pudo cuando el agresivo torbellino se dejo ver aplastando todo a su paso –oh bien entonces a larga distancia será- dijo la chica de curioso peinado mientras enterraba una de sus espadas en el suelo y alzaba otro pergamino pequeño, lo arrojo al aire y con su mano deslizándose por el dorso los kunais volaron a gran velocidad como si de una ametralladora se tratara, mas de 100 armas fueron lanzadas en menos de 5 segundos, pero de manera increíble ninguna golpeo al enemigo –mi turno niña- y el martillo se lanzo al frente mientras Tenten saltaba los marros se clavaron en el suelo y jalando la cadena su enemigo se lanzo contra ella repitiendo la acción hasta que por fin la golpeo en el estomago y la hizo volar por el aire no menos de 6 metro antes de tocar el suelo mientras la sangre salía de su boca –ups te golpee demasiado fuerte niña- su voz confiada solo logro levantar a la chica que sacando otro juego de espadas paso de nuevo al ataque ahora mas enojada que nunca.

En la calle principal Kakashi estaba inmóvil mirando al hombre frente a el, se suponía que estaba muerto el mismo lo vio caer después de todo fue su chidori el que se enterró en su cuerpo y lo dejo caer al suelo en ese gran charco de sangre mientras los escuadrones anbu llegaban, viejos fantasmas de cuando aun era joven azotaban su memoria mientras ese hombre le sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado –que te pasa viste un fantasma jajajajajaja- sus risas resonaron con fuerza justo antes de que una enorme bala de agua saliera disparada contra el ninja copia que salto eludiendo el ataque mientras descubría su ojo sharingan y miraba fijamente al hombre frente a el –ohh es el sharingan mira como tiemblo jajajajaja- sus palabras burlonas eran una molestia aunque no tanto como lo que Kakashi estaba mirando en este momento –(pero que? Se supone que el sharingan puede ver el color de chakra pero el…el esta rodeado de ese color azul que diablos-) pensaba en shock al ver el poder de su enemigo que solo sonreía arrogante –que pasa tu ojo especial te deja ver mi poder déjame decirte me he vuelto aun mas fuerte que en ese entonces- y su pecho se hincho mientras la bala de agua mas grande que alguien hubiese visto apareció el ninja peligris apenas atino a reemplazarse cuando la bala destrozo un local de comida reduciéndolo a escombros, volteo a ver al tipo pero este ya no estaba ahí –atrás de ti- se giro asustado ya que nunca se dio cuenta de cuando llego a esa posición pero solo volteo para verse atrapado en un tornado poderoso que giraba con furia destrozando la calle principal, -jajajajaja vamos Kakashi muéstrame ese niño genio que alguna vez fuiste jajajajaja- sus risas dejaban a todos los ninjas congelados ese tipo era de otro nivel.

De regreso a la casa Ishura Joma se levantaba bastante irritado mientras Kurotsuchi mantenía la guardia alta, el sujeto se sacudió los restos de ceniza de su ropa mientras miraba a la chica –un clon…que tonta estrategia quien se reemplaza solo para tender una trampa- dijo el molesto mientras en el bosque por alguna razón el rubio estornudaba con fuerza mientras seguía su avance, Kurotsuhi lo miraba fijamente y sudaba nerviosa conocía bien a ese tipo y sabia de lo que era capaz mas el hecho de que cuando estaba en iwa ella nunca fue capaz de vencerlo la hacían temer en este momento –(esto no es bueno no debió haberse levantado después de eso)- pensaba algo asustada mientras Joma trazaba sellos de nuevo, otra ola de lava se lanzo contra ella que de nuevo salto ahora solo para hallarse una lluvia de shurikens lanzándose contra ella- aaaahhhhh- la pelinegra cayo al suelo inmersa en el dolor mientras la sangre salía de su herida quemada en la pierna derecha, estaba cerca de la rodilla lo que dificultaría su movimiento de ahora en adelante –así no vas a correr jeje….yoton: nensho kiba (elemento lava: colmillos ardientes)- del suelo estacas de lava semejantes a colmillos brotaron con fuerza en una veloz línea asesina que se dejo ir contra la chica de iwa que incapaz de saltar o de moverse solo atino a defenderse, una losa de roca de mas de 1 metro de grueso apareció bajo sus pies mientras los colmillos de roca fundida golpeaban , el golpeteo no se detuvo y siguió presionando mientras la roca se rompía y fundía bajo su asombroso poder, pronto las rocas cedieron y Kurotsuchi grito de nuevo cuando la lava la golpeo de frente con fuerza mientras volaba por el aire con parte de su ropa desgarrada y sangre fluyendo de su pierna herida –jejeje te lo dije soy mejor que mi hermano- dijo el con arrogancia mientras la pelinegra se volvía a incorporar para seguir la lucha sus manos volaron en sellos y ataco de golpe -yoton: kaseigan o osu (elemento lava: prensa ígnea)- el suelo retumbo hundiéndose un poco mientras dos grandes prensas de lava se alzaron para aplastar a Joma quien con un gran salto evadió el aplastante ataque –ja solo tienes eso- y el enemigo giro alzando un tornado de lava peligroso y mortal que alzo a Kurotsuchi del suelo mientras el giraba con violencia y ella gritaba de nuevo ese tipo estaba aplastándola.

De regreso a las calles de Konoha Tenten saltaba de un lado a otro lanzando espadazos a diestra y siniestra contra su enemigo que con gran facilidad bloqueaba sus golpes –vamos niña solo tienes eso- y ataco con un par de golpes poderosos, las espadas de Tenten vibraron poco antes de destrozarse mientras ella saltaba lejos del golpe, sus ojos estaban llenos de asombro mientras el sujeto alzaba sus brillantes marros ilesos y sin un solo rasguño –estas bellezas están hechas de vitril, un metal muy especial hallado solo en el país del cobre y en raras ocasiones me costo trabajo reunir el metal pero ahora que lo tengo mis martillos son casi irrompibles-b y se lanzo al frente mientras la chica saltaba esquivando el golpe que se hundía en el suelo mientras este se destrozaba llenándose de grietas los ojos de Tenten estaban llenos de asombro ante semejantes armas, no había tocado el suelo cuando el martillo de la mano izquierda voló golpeándola en las costillas con un doloroso crack una de ellas se rompió y la chica rodo con dolor solo pata levantarse apretándose un costado –bueno niña fue divertido pero ya tengo que matarte- dijo con esa sonrisa de piedad en su cara mientras ella lo miraba con cierto miedo, fue un ligero cosquilleo cuando sonrió recordando bien lo que aun no usaba –bien si usaremos nuestras mejores armas déjame mostrarte algo que nunca has visto- movió su mano a la espalda tocando un pequeño pergamino dorado que brillo entes de que ella se rodeara de humo, algo brillo en el justo antes de que girando fuese alejado revelando la colosal hacha en sus manos – esta es yama wa wakeru (divide montañas)- los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos ante semejante arma en manos de una chica que francamente no creía pudiera blandir pero entonces ella ataco alzando el arma y saltando, su instinto lo hizo moverse cuando la gran hacha se clavo al suelo y este retumbo llenándose de grietas largas y profundas mientras Tenten lo movía a un costado arrasando con todo a su paso, entonces el metal sonó con fuerza y ella miro en shock los martillos estaban deteniendo su arma –ahora si hablas mi idioma niña- dijo el con una sonrisa mientras golpeaba el hacha y se lanzaba contra Tenten.

La cara de Kakashi estaba desencajada mientras se levantaba de los escombros no recordaba que el fuese tan poderoso, si bien siempre fue fuerte el creía que con el correr de los años la diferencia seria menos pero al parecer se equivocaba, -oh vamos Kakashi deja dejugar y lucha enserio o te voy a acabar matando antes de encontrarla- dijo con una sonrisa digna de un demente, y el ninja copia lo supo ese desquiciado pelirrojo debía ser detenido de inmediato, no se contuvo mas y realizo su mas famoso jutsu, en menos de un segundo el Raikiri brillaba en la mano del ninja copia –recuerdo ese jutsu aun tengo cicatrices por el- dijo señalando a las marcas que ascendían de su hombro por su cuello hasta casi llegar a su mejilla izquierda –te equivocas este no es el chidori esta es la versión final y mas poderosa este es….el Raikiri- y se lanzo contra el a máxima velocidad mientras sus manos resplandecían de chakra blanco listo para golpear –kaze no yaiba (espada de viento)- su mano blanca estaba envuelta en aire mientras lanzaba el golpe al frente en un choque bestial que resonaba con fuerza viento chocaba con relámpago a la distancia el estallido de chakra llamaba su atención mientras miraba en dirección del combate – no puede ser- dijo con verdadera preocupación; de regreso a la mansión Ishura Kurotsuchi estaba cansada y apaleada mientras volvía a levantarse la pierna derecha de su ropa ya no existía así como un trozo de su manga en vez de eso cortes menores y quemaduras leves cubrían su cuerpo mientras Joma estaba casi intacto ,-ya te vas a rendir Kurotsuchi- dijo sonriente y arrogante mientras la chica dejaba ver todo su enojo –no me importa como pero voy a ganarte … yoton: bakuhatsu (elemento lava: explosión)- y un domo de lava envolvió a la chica mientras pulsaba con fuerza, detono violento en un estallido de fuego y roca fundida que destruía todo a su paso, ni Joma previo ese ataque que lo mando a volar por el aire mientras la onda de choque destrozaba todo y el calor sofocante ahogaba a todo mundo, de entre la lava apareció corriendo Kurotsuchi a máxima velocidad lanzándose contra el enemigo que apenas caía al suelo, sus manos trazaron sellos a gran velocidad mientras se acomodaba justo debajo del paralizado Joma que no tenia idea de lo que se venia contra el – yoton: hebi no kira (elemento lava: serpiente asesina)- de la lava se alzo una siseante serpiente que se abalanzo contra Joma que apenas la vio solo supo hacer una cosa –aaahhhhh- el animal de lava se enrosco a su alrededor apretando con fuerza mientras aplastaba sus huesos y quemaba su piel siseando furiosa mientras el hombre gritaba de dolor, las manos de Kurotsuchi denotaban su esfuerzo al controlar el jutsu aplastando a su enemigo –un poco mas- dijo sudando al borde del cansancio cuando lo escucho …CRACK… Joma dejo de gritar y la serpiente se desfiguro en un montón de lava mientras el cuerpo casia al suelo, la pelinegra estaba exhausta pero al final su ultimo jutsu en realidad asesino a su enemigo aplastándolo hasta la muerte; Natsumi lo miraba todo con una sonrisa aunque con una gran duda en mente –(**porque no se quema su cadáver…a menos que**)- sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo comprendió Joma se movió a toda velocidad alzándose de nuevo mientras Kurotsuchi respiraba cansada y a ojos cerrados -¡**KUROTSUCHI**!- la chica solo vio su sonrisa malévola cuando su mano llena de lava asemejando una garra roja y demoniaca se hundió en su pecho –AAAAAHHHH- de su boca la sangre salió mientras esos dedos afiliados como estacas atravesaban su torso.

De regreso a la aldea Tenten se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo los golpes de su enemigo mientras blandía su gran hacha girando sobre su cabeza tratando de rebanarlo en dos, las chispas volaban en cada golpe mientras el sonido cruzaba el aire alertando a todo mundo de la gran lucha que se desenvolvía en ese mismo momento, mas de uno de los civiles presentes y ocultos en las casas estaba asombrado por la capacidad de Tenten ten de manejar un arma fácilmente el doble de grande que ella, los marros se movían aun sujetos de las cadenas tratando de aplastar la cabeza de la chica que se movía de un lado a otro, de pronto la hoja de su arma brillo blanca y cuando la lanzo al frente una onda de corte surgió blanca y poderosa dividiendo casas con una línea recta perfecta y letal valla eso si es filo- dijo el sujeto lanzándose de nuevo contra Tenten quien movía el arma como loca ahora mismo giraba frente a ella destrozando el suelo mientras un remolino de viento de dejaba sentir arrojando escombros y clavándose en el suelo mientras el hombre lanzaba uno de sus marros al frente para sujetarse y no salir volando por el colosal poder de la chica, su sonrisa creció aun mas cuando lanzo su martillo al frente y golpeo la mano de Tenten, ella chillo de dolor retrocediendo un poco un par de dedos se rompieron y ahora estaba en otra desventaja – es una buena arma lastima que ya no te sirva niña- y se lanzo al frente mientras la chica lo miraba correr contra ella, una sola idea vino a su cabeza Naruto, un Naruto muy feliz besándola mientras ella vestía de blanco fue solo una visión leve del día de su boda lo que le vasto para reaccionar, su hacha se movió a toda velocidad al frente despedazando el suelo mientras el hombre miraba incrédulo como una chica de costillas rotas y mano incapacitada alzaba un arma letal y poderosa contra el, fue cosa de instantes cuando sus martillos volaron por el aire chocando contra la hoja del arma que se movía con intenciones asesinas, reacciono moviéndose, se agacho evitando ser decapitado pero no así sus cadenas que se destrozaron por el corte del arma dorada que atravesaba todo a su paso, Tenten giro sobre su misma y lanzando el mango hacia atrás continuo con el ataque, la punta baja de su hacha de forma cónica funcionaba tan bien como lanza el hombre abrió los ojos de dolor cuando sus martillos golpearon el suelo y el fue clavado a un muro por arma de la chica, su pecho atravesado lo mantenía fijo a la pared mientras la sangre brotaba de su boca.

-cof…cof…eres una gran guerrera…niña- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto forzada mientras ella lo miraba escupiendo sangre a cada momento un poco mas –no…no quiero que mis amigo…cof…cof… acaben en manos de cualquiera…cuídalos si… te los encargo…cof—y sin mas sus ojos dejaron de emitir ese brillo, la vida lo abandono y ella saco su arma mientras miraba los martillos en el suelo sin duda eran grandes armas y con una sonrisa Tenten sello su hacha y sello los martillos en su pergamino –los cuidare bien y les buscare un buen dueño- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar rumbo al hospital tenían que revisarla, a la distancia no muy lejos de ella resonó con fuerza -¡oye Tenten! ella se giro y vio a Ino junto a su padre herido yendo en su misma dirección, -parece que ganaste- dijo Ino mientras la chica sonreía feliz de que reconociera su talento –que mas se podía esperar de una marimacha experta en armas como tu- la pelicafe la miro molesta mientras el pobre Inoichi las miraba con una gota en la nuca –mira quien lo dice la muñeca inútil ni sucia estas acaso te escondiste detrás de papi para no romperte una uña- entonces fue el turno de Ino de fulminarle con la mirada mientras Inoichi tenia una gota aun mas grande en su nuca -oh cállate gane con mi cerebro no con los músculos es lo mejor manera así no acabo toda sudada y apestosa como otras- le dirigió una mirada un tanto condescendiente mientras la ojichocolate la fulminaba -¡oye este es el aroma de una Kunoichi victoriosa además no apesto y estoy segura que a Naruto_kun le encantaría verme así- dijo confiada bueno visto desde cierto punto de vista la figura estilizada de Tenten en esa apretada ropa que usaba mas las gotas de sudor bajando por su escote…sin duda al rubio le aparecería mas que atractivo – hazte ilusiones a el le gustan las chicas hermosas y femeninas no las marimachas- y estallo el pleito en medio de la calle mientras el pobre Inoichi tirado en medio de la calle comenzaba a ver borroso por la perdida de sangre.

En la mansión Ishura Kurotsuchi sangraba en las garras de Joma mientras Natsumi se alistaba para saltarle encima y despellejarlo vivo, solo entonces ocurrió, la pelinegra brillo y estallo en una colosal explosión de lava mientras esta volvía a aparecer saliendo de entre la lava envuelta en una especie de capullo mientras el enemigo se alzaba molesto y con su mano herida –un clon explosivo siempre funciona- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras Joma la miraba con ganas de matarla aunque ahora con su brazo incapacitado atacar seria mucho mas difícil –esto me lo enseño mi amado abuelo Joma y es el único que puedo que hacer… Jinton: osoroshi kumiai (elemento polvo: unión formidable)- tras Joma el polvo floto tomando la forma de largos kunais que a un solo movimiento de la mano de la pelinegra se clavaron en su cuerpo atravesándolo de lado a lado, ella respiro cansada y se dejo caer solo para ser atrapada por Natsumi mientras su chakra curativo sanaba sus heridas –**un clon explosivo eh… no cabe duda estas hecha para Naruto_kun**- la pelinegra se sonrojo un poco mientras era sanada por la pelirroja a un lado de ellas la devastada propiedad Ishura y lo que quedaba del amplio jardín estaba ahora bajo una tonelada de roca fundida, cuando nauro supiera eso iba a ser muy interesante.

De regreso a la calle principal Kakashi estaba con uan rodilla al suelo sujetándose su mano acalambrada mientras su oponente lo miraba con confianza y arrogancia –el viento siempre vence al rayo Kakashi entonces lucharas enserio o si tengo que matarte- dijo confiado mientras el ninja copia lo miraba mas que molesto, el quería acabar esto rápido antes de que el se desatara lo conocía bien y si se le daba una oportunidad se volvería demasiado peligroso pero al parecer solo le quedaba el camino de la batalla extensa, el avanzo contra el cuando una bala de agua los detuvo y una conocida pelirroja de ojos violeta entro en escena, la cara de Kushina no tenia cabida para mas asombro, frente a ella usando esa playera gris y ese pantalón café igual que la ultima vez que lo vio estaba el pelirrojo- ¡se supone que tu estas muerto que haces aquí Kenji!- grito furiosa por el hecho de que estaba no solo vivo sino que estaba frente a ella listo para acabar con todo a su paso, - así es como me recibes después de tantos años hermanita- dijo el hombre llamado Kenji Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>y ahi lo tienen espero que les halla gustado como vimos Kurotsuchi vatallo pero gano, Tenten consiguio juguetes nuevos y de nuevo se pelea con ino ya estranaba esos pleitos ustedes no y para colmo ovidan a inouchi, tambien vimos a un nuevo enemigo que al parecer tiene historia en la aldea de la hojahabra que esperar para clarar nuestras dudas<br>_no seas malo dinos sii (repegandole sus...)_  
><em>si anda se bueno y cuenta (imita a la otra)<em>  
><em>si nos dices haremos lo que quieras( se agacha dejando ver su escote, el autor se pone rojo)<em>  
>cielos!<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: se esperaba lo del hermano de Kushina


	118. C116: Los dos remolinos

Y aquí estoy primero que nada para pedir perdón por no subir capitulo ayer pero es que mi conexión se murió todo el día y hasta hoy la restablecí y por eso mejor subir esto de una vez antes de que algo malo ocurra, bueno finalmente sabremos que pasa con Kushina y su hermano y también quienes mas luchan en esta batalla, de nuevo perdón por no subir un capitulo ayer y ahora pasare a los reviews

**Guest**: es verdad son muchas palabras y no me ofendo la verdad es que sipongo de mucho tiempo libre y muchas de las cosas que escribo ya las tengo ideadas si no las saco no me concentro en otras cosas  
><strong>Yuzukiip<strong>: gracias por leer  
><strong>El Angel de la oscuridad<strong>: gracias por leer mi fic desde el pricipio en cuanto a la sugerencia de Shion mm dejame pensarlo si veo una manera de usarla puede que si se incorpore a la historia en cuanto al poder de su hollow interno es verdad cuando logre usarlo bien sera asombroso  
><strong>Guest<strong>:recuerda que el estudio es primero...ni yo me crei eso y gracias por leer y si lo de Kenji me lo saque de la manga jejeje  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:esa era la idea que nadie lo viera venir  
><strong>Guest<strong>:creo que el mas dañado en estos combates va a ser inoichi y si que bueno que las costumbres de naruto se lepegaron a la pelinegra si no, y lo de Kenji espera a ver que pasa con el jejeje  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:que bueno que las batallas te gustaran y no desesperes que aqui esta el desenlace  
><strong>Nokia-N8<strong>:primero gracias por leer el fic segundo y pasando a tus dudas si el rubio puede rejuvener a los demas creo que es ovbio que tambien puede hacerlo con el mismo y si el cero que uso es el mismo que emplean los hollow espero que esto despeje tus dudas  
><strong>Jose g13<strong>:que bueno que las luchas te gustes e igualmente te mando un abrazo y no te apures que la batalla de naruto vs shiru sera muy destructiva jejeje  
>bien ya respondi a los reviews y de nuevo me disculpo por no haber subido nada ayer aunque lo tenia casi terminado<br>_y porque no lo subiste desde un cibercafé (pregunta confundida)  
>será porque estabas ocupado (con mirada insinuante)<br>oh si muy ocupado (repegandosele por la espalda)_  
>mejor lean estopor favor<p>

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 116: Los dos remolinos<strong>

Frente a Kushina su hermano mayor estaba ahí viéndola fijamente con esa sonrisa confiada y superior mientras el sudor bajaba por la sien de la mujer de ojos violeta que solo podía preguntarse como era posible que el estuviese ahí frente a ella, su mente vago un segundo por recuerdos del pasado mientras Kenji la miraba sonriente y seguro, -que pasa hermanita no te da gusto verme de nuevo- dijo con una voz cruel y burlona mientras la memoria de Kushina se perdía en recuerdos del pasado tan distante en Uzu.  
>Por su memoria desfilo aquel día cuando su padre los llamo a ambos al salón principal de la familia, en aquellos días ella solo tenia doce años mientras que su hermano mayor ya todo un hombre de mas de 20 años estaba feliz y seguro de su nombramiento como nuevo líder del clan, grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar las palabras de su padre nombrando a la joven Kushina como heredera principal y futura líder de la familia, su indignación no conoció limites en ese momento y exigió una buena razón del porque nombraba a su hermana menor para tal cargo obtuvo una respuesta muy sencilla –su chakra es mejor que el nuestro, solo mira las cadenas que logra crear ninguno de nosotros puede y lo sabes es tiempo de que una mujer dirija a la familia y tienes que aceptarlo Kenji- el asintió a sus palabras no sin dejar de mirar mal a su hermanita que solo se preguntaba si esto no traería consecuencias de algún tipo. La guerra estallo y fue gracias al rencor de Kenji que traiciono a su familia ayudo a los enemigos dándoles puntos débiles y ubicaciones de los puestos de vigilancia fue un ataque brutal y desolador que redujo Uzu a nada mas que escombros y muerte, por fortuna fue atrapado cuando intentaba huir del sitio quedando en custodia en una prisión de máxima seguridad en el país de la tierra, un prisionero de guerra que bien podía enseñarles unas cosas era muy valioso por lo mismo no lo informaron a nadie, grande fue su error cuando Kenji escapo destrozando el sitio y liberando a cientos de criminales en su fuga eso sumió a Iwa en revueltas y agresiones por años, los rumores de un Uzumaki viviendo en la aldea de la hoja llegaron a el y claro acudió a toda prisa por ese pedazo de familia que aun le quedaba.<p>

Grande fue sus sorpresa cuando vio a Kushina y su rencor aumento como nunca, fue una fortuna para el que el prometido de la mujer yn hombre rubio llamado MInato estaba de misión lejos de la aldea cuando ataco, la sorprendió en una de las zonas de entrenamiento y se desato una feroz pelea –porque haces esto Kenji somos familia- exigía saber la ojivioleta mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con odio en sus ojos mientras le sonreía a su hermana menor –eso no me interesa, nuestro padre siempre te prefirió y solo por eso te considero mas valiosa que yo por eso mismo hoy te matare Kushina- y se lanzo al ataque con furia y deseos de venganza, fue una gran lucha donde la mujer pelirroja tenia desventaja el poder de su hermano era muy superior al suyo debido a su gran experiencia en combate, las cadenas de la pelirroja jugaron un papel importante en su defensa cuando el apoyo llego en la forma de un chico de cabello plateado que recién había conseguido su nuevo ojo, Kakashi descubrió el sharingan y lo uso por primera vez en ese hombre que trataba de matar a la mujer de su sensei la victoria fue suya por un golpe de suerte Kenji se confió y las cadenas de Kushina lo sujetaron mientras Kakashi hundía el chidori en el pecho del hombre que acabo sangrando y en el piso aparentemente sin vida.

Ellos siempre pensaron que el hombre estaba muerto pero claro la historia fue otra, el sandaime escucho su historia y los anbu confirmaron que el seguía con vida, la orden era matarlo claro eso era lo que el deseaba en ese momento pro el consejo en su ambición solicito su encarcelamiento, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que tratarían de liberarlo y ganarse su confianza pero en una maniobra astuta Sarutobi lo envió al único lugar donde no lo hallarían… Kao, y así todo mundo siguió con su vida mientras el se llenaba de rencor en ese sitio como uno los distinguidos huéspedes del octavo circulo de la prion; -que pasa Kushina no tienes nada que decirle a tu querido hermano - las palabras de Kenji la trajeron de regreso al presente mientras negaba a sus palabras la verdad ella había entrenado mucho para lograr superar su fuerza y ahora estaba lista para probarse en contra de su hermano uno de los Uzumakis mas poderosos de toda la historia; lejos de la aldea un par de hermanas no humanas aplastaban a unos cuantos pervertidos que trataban por todos los medios de propasarse con ellas sin saber claro que la diferencia de poder era demasiada -¡tomen montón de imbéciles!- y fueron destrozados por las oscuras cuchillas que salían del suelo mientras sus gritos resonaban con fuerza, a un lado de ella su hermana menor Lilith golpeaba el rostro de uno de sus agresores con la rodilla –toma idiota que solo Naruto_kun puede tomarme- Morrigan le lanzo una mirada fija a su hermana mientras esta sonreía nerviosa ese ultimo comentario estuvo de mas y ahora iba a tener que soplarse su enojo cuando todo esto acabara bueno solo le quedaba esperar que algo mas fuese con lo que se desquitara, a lo lejos una persistente sensación en el aire las atraía algo les decía que quizá su Naruto iba a necesitar de su ayuda en una próxima batalla lo que era extraño considerando lo poderoso que era.

Con los criminales en su pequeña cueva Shiru miraba al tembloroso Len con una gran sonrisa mientras este parecía al borde de mojarse los pantalones con su mirada fija en el y eso le causaba mucha gracia –señor que hacemos alguien se acerca desde Konoha- dijo su hombre de confianza mirando a la dirección donde Naruto y compañía se aproximaban –deja que los chicos se diviertan total dudo que pasen a los demás pero si eso ocurre quiero que los destroces soy claro- dijo a su asistente que lo miro y asintió sumiso a sus palabras después de todo así fue criado para obedecer a ese hombre. De regreso con Naruto y compañía saltaban por los arboles cuando de pronto los proyectiles de roca aparecieron cortando su avance y frente a ellos se dejaron ver los dos tipos idénticos aunque con ropas de colores diferentes, ambos de cabello castaño y ojos negros uno usando ropa con tintes verdes y el otro tintes amarillos eran físicamente iguales por lo que sin duda eran gemelos –ustedes no avanzaran mas- dijo uno de ellos mientras el otro levantaba la vista del suelo –hasta aquí llegaron ninjas de la hoja- dijo el segundo mirado fijamente al grupo que los miraba con mucha atención –ustedes caerán aquí- dijo de nuevo el primero mientras el otro tomaba la palabra – ante nosotros- y los dos entraron en poses idénticas de pela aunque opuestas era como ver un espejo frente a ellos mientras hablaban ahora a la vez- los gemelos de la roca- dijeron al unisonó antes de decir cada uno su nombre –Kensuke- dijo el de ropas verdees –Yosuke- dijo el de ropas amarillas mientras el rubio tenia una gota en su nuca ante tan curiosa presentación –valla y yo que pensaba que las entradas ridículas eran cosa de ero sanin- de regreso en Konoha un pervertido peliblanco estornudaba con fuerza mientras incendiaba a un agresor que destruía el muro de las aguas termales que al ser reparado sin duda cubriría el orificio por el cual el investigaba.

-vamos-y atacaron a la vez con una lluvia de proyectiles de roca que eran bloqueados por un muro de cristal que se alzo poderoso y protector frente al grupo de la hoja –sigan adelante Naruto_sama yo me encargare de esos dos- dijo Guren con gran confianza mientras el rubio y Jin asentían esos dos no eran gran problema sin duda Guren los manejaría muy bien; el muro estallo en una lluvia de cristal mientras Naruto y Jin corrian a toda prisa y Guren quedaba para encarar a tan curioso enemigos; de regreso a Konoha en la avenida principal nadie se movía mientras Kenji miraba fijamente a Kushina que permanecía inmóvil frente a su hermano –si no te moverás entonces atacare yo- y sus manos volaron en sellos mientras su echo se inflo y una bala colosal de agua salió disparada contra la ojivioleta que salto a un costado mientras los edificios eran destrozados, levanto la vista y otra bala de agua se precipito sobre ella que tirándose al suelo la sintió pasar sobre su cabeza mientras aplastaba todo a su paso –oh no corras solo quiero matarte- dijo desafiante mientras Kushina se alzaba lanzando su propia bala de agua contra el sonriente Kenji que alzando su mano la corto en dos con la espada de viento bajo la mirada de asombro de Kushina –no olvidaste que también uso futon verdad?- dijo burlonamente mientras se lanzaba contra ella, su puños chocaron en un salvaje intercambio de golpes mientras luchaba por golpear a la elusiva pelirroja, su rodilla se alzo cortando el paso de Kushina enterrándose en su estomago, la saliva salió disparada con semejante golpe mientras Kenji la tomaba del cuello –sabes Kushina siempre quise hacerte esto- la alzo con facilidad antes de azotarla contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda llenándolo de grietas mientras la ojivioleta permanecía tirada –Futon: repussho (elemento viento: gran palma de aire violento)- dejo caer su palma mientras el aire se solidificaba y aplastaba con fuerza a Kushina quien grito de dolor mientras se hundía en el suelo desquebrajado a su alrededor, entonces estallo en una masa de agua –jajaja un clon, aun usas los mismos trucos verdad hermanita- la cara de Kenji era cruzada por una gran sonrisa mientras Kushina al resguardo de un edificio algo derruido esperaba el momento de atacar, -(es imposible pero creo que es mas fuerte que antes)- pensaba la pelirroja menor mientras las manos de Kenji se movían a toda velocidad –Futon: tatsu no oshigoto (elemento viento: ruptura de presión)- y alzo sus manos antes de bajarlas el aire sobre la avenida se volvió como losas de roca mientras se desquebrajaba y caía con fuerza sobre todo aplastando civiles y destrozando casas, fue entonces que Kushina salto de su escondite para no ser aplastada por tan brutal ataque –te encontré- los ojos violetas se abrieron cuando Kenji aparición a su lado con su mano blanca brillando en viento mientras se movía a toda velocidad –muere- dijo sonriente mientras su mano se movía a toda velocidad y la sangre manchaba el suelo.

En el bosque los estruendos resonaban con fuerza mientras el dragón de cristal de Guren aplastaba a las dos serpientes de piedra de ese par de hermanos que ahora mismo la miraba con rencor-mírala poderosa y fría, es mi tipo jejeje- se rio Yosuke mientras corría de frente contra Guren sus puños rodeados de piedra lucían aplastantes pero justo entes de llegan ante ella del suelo largas estacas de cristal rojo se alzaron amenazando con empalar al renegado que se alejo lolas que pudo para no acabar como brocheta mientras Kensuke en un árbol atacaba a distancia, una bala de tierra se alzo del suelo y se lanzo contra la espalda de Guren golpeándola con fuerza, ambos esbozaron una sonrisa justo antes de que la bala destrozara a la mujer que detono en una lluvia de cristales –Naruto_sama tiene razón los clones son muy útiles- bajo el árbol donde estaba el criminal se hallaba Guren alzando ahora ella una serpiente de cristal que destrozaba la planta mientras Kensuke saltaba en el aire y se alejaba lo mas que podía de ese poderoso ataque que casi lo mata –ustedes no me ganaran no tiene el poder suficiente- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa confiada mientras los serios gemelos se miraban discretamente asintiendo, trazaron sellos a toda velocidad mientras el suelo retumbaba su chakra se combino y del piso un enorme dragón de roca se alzo poderoso lanzándose contra Guren quien de nuevo respondió con un reptil de cristal esperando ganara como la ultima vez pero no fue así, su dragón se destrozo bajo la presión del ataque de sus enemigos que la vieron saltar lejos de la zona del impacto, se lanzaron contra ella a toda velocidad, Kensuke conecto una patada ascendente mientras Yosuke clavo un golpe en el estomago de Guren con sus manos cubiertas de roca haciéndola volar por el cielo hasta golpear un árbol, los dos volvieron a colocarse en posición mientras la mujer los miraba molesta y con sangre saliendo de la comisura de sus labios –si unimos nuestro chakra somos el doble de poderosos- dijeron a la vez mientras Guren lo evaluaba ahora si iban a ser un problema.

En Konoha la sangre goteaba de la espalda herida de Kenji mientras Kushina lo miraba con enojo y a su lado Kakashi sostenía un kunai teñido de rojo –por un momento me olvide de ti Kakashi- dijo el molesto hombre dirigiéndole una mirada al enmascarado que lo miraba listo para luchar –no dejare que la dañes si eso pasa Naruto nunca me lo perdonara- dijo el ninja copia mientras una de las cejas de Kenji se alzaba –Naruto? Acaso terminaste con ese tal Minato y te conseguiste un nuevo esposo hermanita jejeje espero que sea menos idiota- dio sonriendo arrogante antes de atacar a toda velocidad con balas de aire y agua que destrozaban todo mientras Kakshi saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo los ataques por su lado Kushina materializo sus cadenas y las alzo frente a ella a modo de defensa mientras Kenji la miraba con enojo –esas cadenas no te protegerán siempre- y su pecho se inflo mientras una colosal bala de aire golpeaba a Kushina quien clavando un par de cadenas al suelo apenas resistió el brutal golpe mientras Kenji saltaba y giraba con fuerza, el tornado se dejo sentir en la aldea de la hoja destrozando la avenida principal mientras la ojivioleta luchaba por no salir volando mientras Kakashi se sujetaba como podía al suelo –ya se…katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- y la bola de fuego surgió poderosa de la boca cubierta de Kakashi mientras golpeaba al torbellino que pronto se volvió un remolino gigante de fuego mientras Kenji desaceleraba y aterrizaba al centro de la calle con algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo y miraba al peliplateado –maldito- dijo furioso mientras Kakashi sonreía bajo su mascara –no olvides que el viento es débil con el fuego- dijo sonriente mientras corría contra kenji quien con ciertas dificultades bloqueaba los ataques de kakashi quien sin duda tenia la ventaja en una lucha mano a mano con ese ojo Sharingan –kaze no senbon- Kenji apretó la mano y las largas agujas de viento salieron disparadas en todos lados mientras Kakashi gritaba –AAAAARRRRGGGGGG- se doblo sobre sus rodillas sujetándose el ojo rojo del cual salía la sangre –oh atravesé tu amado Sharingan Kakashi- dijo sonriente mientras el ninja enmascarado lo miraba con enojo y apenas manteniendo su ojo rojo abierto dolía demasiado y sangraba, fue un golpe directo a la comisura del ojo mas al centro y ahora mismo lo habría perdido, las cadenas de Kushina se alzaron desde el suelo destrozándolo todo mientras Kenji se desbarataba en una masa de agua apareciendo a una distancia mas segura –no eres la única que sabe hacer clones hermanita-, la cara de Kuishina estaba roja de enojo mientras trazaba sellos para su siguiente ataque, salió de la nada y se materializo a gran velocidad, un colosal dragón de agua apareció rugiendo en el cielo dejándose caer sobre el confiado Kenji que salto para eludirlo, su tobillo fue sujeto en el ultimo segundo por una de las cadenas de la pelirroja que lo lanzo contra su ataque mientras este golpeaba el suelo con una fuerza demoledora salpicando agua por todos lados.

Guren escupía sangre con fuerza mientras tomaba su hombro herido, una de las rocas lo atravesó generando un corte no muy profundo pero si incapacitante que ahora mismo la tenia eludiendo los ataques sin fin de los gemelos agresores, -no hullas- dijo Kensuke mientras las balas de tierra volaban contra Guren –solo querremos matarte- dijo Yosuke mientras el lanzaba shurikens de piedra contra la usuaria de cristal, el suelo retumbo y cientos de estacas de cristal aparecieron de la nada haciendo que los gemelos saltaran por sus vidas mientras Guren los miraba a la distancia -¡cuidado!- dijo Kensuke mientras los misiles de piedra roja aparecían desde atrás de Guren y ellos se precipitaban al valle de espinas bajo ellos amenazándolos con la muerte -Doton: doryu taiga (elemento tierra: rio de tierra)- y el suelo se removió mientras el flujo de tierra aparecía destrozando todas las estacas de delgado cristal y Guren ascendía al árbol en busca de protección no tardo en ceder y de nuevo estuvo en tierra solo que ahora todo estaba removido con restos de cristal por todos lados mientras sus oponentes la miraban con una gran sonrisa –eres fantástica, - dijo Yosuke mientras su hermano asentía –serás la primera en quien lo usemos- dijo Kensuke mientras ambos trazaban sellos a toda velocidad y Guren tenia un muy mal presentimiento -doton: retsudo tenshou (elemento tierra: ruptura de tierra)- dijeron a la vez mientras ponían sus palmas en el suelo, todo se sacudió entonces mientras los arboles caían y gigantescos trozos de roca se alzaban del suelo tratando de aplastar a la asustada Guren que saltaba de un lado a otro en busca de refugio de tan inesperado Jutsu, las manos de los gemelos se mantenían en el suelo mientras la tierra seguís sacudiéndose y lanzando escombros a la usuaria de cristal que como pudo lanzo varios shurikens de cristal logrando enderezar a los hermanos deteniendo el inestable terremoto que no dejaba nada ileso –valla jeje sobreviviste deberías estar orgullosa- dijo Yosuke mientras su hermano se hundía en la tierra –pero ese no es todo nuestro poder- de nuevo el suelo se sacudió mientras dos dragones de tierra ascendían de entre los escombros y se lanzaban contra Guren quien solo pudo gritar de dolor cuando fue atrapada entre ambos ataque que se destrozaron el uno al otro, Yosuke ataco entonces con una bala de roca que aplasto por completo a la usuaria de cristal dejándola sepultada bajo las rocas quedando solo su mano sucia y maltratada visible –fue buena enemiga no crees- dijo Kensuke apareciendo de entre la tierra mientras su hermano asentía ella fue una gran enemiga.

Por las calles de Konoha unas aun peleadas Ino y Tenten caminaban al hospital cargando entre las dos a un pálido Inoichi, finalmente lo recordaron cuando el pobre hombre dijo ver a su padre que murió hacia mas de 10 años, de inmediato lo cargaron y corrieron al hospital eso si sin dejar de insultarse, en las calles cercanas los ninjas enemigos estaban regados por todos lados la mayoría muertos o con todos los huesos del cuerpo roto –creo que Tsunade_sama se divierte- dijo una alegre Tenten ya que su heroína la pasaba bien en esos momentos por lo que dejaba ver los cuerpos aplastados por todos lados, por su parte Ino estaba demasiado ocupada pensando –(me pregunto como ira a reaccionar Naruto_kun cuando sepa lo que puedo hacer)- si sus ideas estaban siempre con el Ishura mientras Inoichi se moría lentamente en sus brazos, esa chica si que tenia bien claras sus prioridades. De regreso al bosque dos figuras aladas avanzaban a toda velocidad rodeando la zona donde los estruendos de roca resonaron mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad –hermana crees que Naruto_kun nos necesite el es muy fuerte- dijo la pelilila a su hermana mayor que se mantenía extrañamente seria –no lo se Lilith pero es mejor estar cerca por si nos requiere además de que la oportunidad de verlo luchar no la voy a dejar pasar-una sonrisa algo pervertida adorno la cara de Morrigan mientras su hermana la emulaba esa razón si le interesaba, apretaron el paso eludiendo a los mercenarios mientras esperaban deleitarse con una exhibición del poder de Naruto.

En la aldea un mojado y herido Kenji se levantaba del suelo escupiendo sangre mientras el agua escurría de su cuerpo y miraba a la ojivioleta con cara de muy pocos amigos –has mejorado ya no necesitas un lago para usar un dragón hermanita...pero no eres la única que ha aprendido cosas nuevas- y sus manos volaron en sellos a una velocidad asombrosa mientras Kushina se preparaba para lo que fuera que el usara aunque nunca espero algo así –Hyuton: kaze koroi (elemento hielo : viento helado)- y las manos de Kenji fueron al frente liberando un furiosa ventisca de aire congelante que asombro a Kushina quien alzo sus cadenas para buscar resguardo pero estas poco a poco se cubrían de hielo hasta el punto en que las grietas comenzaron a llenarlas, un crujido resonó cuando estas se destrozaron u quedo expuesta al helado viento de su hermano que avanzaba despacio hacia ella mientras su bao escapaba de la boca y caía de rodillas la temperatura bajo mas de 20 grados en un par de segundos y seguía bajando, a su alrededor los cristales congelados de las ventanas se despedazaban mientras Kenji miraba a Kushina a muy corta distancia –viento y agua hacen hielo hermanita- su mano con un kunai de hielo se alzo mientras este caía listo para acabar con su vida –katon: endan( elemento fuego: bola de fuego)- se movió a un costado mientras la bola de fuego de Kakashi casi le quema el rostro, cubrió su ojo sharingan del cual aun salía algo de sangre y miraba a Kenji listo para pelear -sin tu sharingan no eres nada kakashi- dijo el Uzumaki mientras el peliplateado trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, pronto una cadena eléctrica surgió de su mano y voló contra Kenji quien saltando la eludió con facilidad no así los shurikens que lanzaron los dos clones de Kakashi tomándolo por sorpresa deteniendo su helado viento mientras caía al suelo ahora sangrando de su hombro izquierdo –maldito entrometido- cargo de frente con todo su poder Kakashi no lo pudo ver bien cuando el golpe tornado llego a su cara alzándolo en el aire mientras el torbellino destrozaba todo a su paso y el ninja copia volaba por el aire, su banda fue despedazada cuando aterrizo en el suelo sangrando de la herida en su frente mientras trataba de alzarse, su ojo sharingan estaba cerrado mientras la sangre goteaba de sus parpados asemejando gotas de sangre –vamos Kakashi arriba gánale- el ojo del ninja copia se abrió de mas cuando lo vio juraría haber visto al difunto Obito animándolo frente a el solo para verlo desaparecer mientras Kenji avanzaba a el –Raiton: raiken (elemento rayo: puño eléctrico)- conocer a Naruto tenia sus ventajas aprendió el jutsu de el y con fuerza se levanto sangrando de la frente mientras sus manos brillaban y sostenía el chakra fluyendo por ellas recordando lo que le dijo el rubio " –solo haz que tu chakra circule por tus manos no lo dejes salir eso hará que tu piel se electrifique y el jutsu pueda mantenerse indefinidamente y no perderás tanto chakra en el proceso-" las palabras del rubio resultaron ciertas solo requería un mínimo de poder para mantener esto activo y ahora mismo se lanzaba contra kenji con una sonrisa bajo su mascara –(gracias por el consejo Naruto)- pensó mientras sus puños eléctricos se lanzaban contra el hermano mayor de Kushina.

Kensuke y Yosuke estaban algo aburridos ahora tendrían que ir a Konoha por enemigos o eso pensaban cuando el suelo retumbo y pilares de cristal comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor brotando del suelo con violencia mientras los escombros salían volando y una mas que furiosa Guren se alzaba frente a ellos con una mirada que prometía mucho dolor –mira sigue viva- dijo Yosuke señalando a Guren que los miraba fijamente y con una cara demasiado seria –que bien vamos por ella- y se lanzaron contra la usuaria de cristal que alzo mas y mas pilares rojizos que ellos apenas eludían en su loca carrera por golpearla mientras sus cristales ahora acerrados aparecían tratando de despedazarlos ante el mínimo toque, como pudieron la eludieron y saltaron sobre la mujer que los vio caer sobre ella ambos con sus puños cubiertos de roca, no la golpearon cuando se destruyo en un montón de cristal y quedaron en el suelo algo confundidos ya que no notaron cuando se sustituyo –ustedes cayeron par de cretinos- dijo la voz calmada de Guren mientras sus cristales se despedazaban arremolinándose alrededor de ellos en un torbellino letal que se cerraba cada vez un poco mas, sobre ellos el huir era imposible estaban copados por el cristal y saltar solo seria precipitar su muerte –ja se le olvido el suelo- dijo Kensuke mientras calvaba su mano en la roca buscando abrir una ruta de escape, saco su mano herida cuando el piso se rompió revelando una plancha de cristal –hora de morir…garasu no ame (lluvia de cirstal)- dijo Guren desde el exterior mientras sus cristales se precipitaban sobre el par de ninjas que solo podían gritar de dolor mientras sus cuerpos era atravesados sin piedad por sus los cristales de la mujer que seria los vio desplomarse en el suelo convertidos en alfileteros rojizos y sangrantes, -nunca se metan con la servidora de Naruto_sama… me pregunto si me ira a premiar- dijo la mujer justo antes de ponerse algo roja imaginando otra sesión de sumisión de parte de su amo rubio la sangre goteo de su nariz y se sentó a descansar perdida en sus fantasías.

Kushina finalmente se empezó a sentir mas cálida mientras la chirriante electricidad de Kakashi resplandecía en su intento por conectar un bue golpe a Kenji quien manos rodeadas de Futon eludía sus golpes con gran facilidad chocando de vez en cuando sus puños en un intercambio feroz de golpes –no sirves sin ese ojos- dijo Kenji saltando un poco lejos de Kakashi mientras lanzaba una bala de aire que lo golpeo en el pecho y lo hizo volar mientras de nuevo Kushina se levantaba a seguir la lucha, se lanzo contra kenji con su amada espada desenfundada y rodeada de una fina capa de agua era casi como si el metal se doblara bajo esa capa azulada y húmeda que aumentaba el filo y alcance de la espada, pronto un par de cortes aparecieron en el pecho del pelirrojo mayor que lanzando varias balas de aire buscaba desarmar a la mujer que con maestria cortaba las balas de aire mientras se lanzaba contra Kenji en un ataque letal y furioso, las manos del hombre resplandecieron de viento mientras se dejaba ir con un ataque letal, ambas manos juntas chocaron contra la espada de Kushina en un golpe violento que cimbro el metal hasta el núcleo mientras la ojivioleta empujaba con fuerza -¡ríndete y muérete de una vez!- dijo Kenji empujando con mas fuerza mientras el agua parecía cortarse bajo la presión de su espada, recuerdos fugaces de su amada hija y de sus noches en compañía de su nuevo esposo pasaron por la cabeza de Kushina quien empujo con toda su fuerza –yo no perderé!- empujo con toda su fuerza y las manos de Kenji fueron separadas por el desbordante poder mientras saltaba eludiendo la mortal estocada, la pelirroja respiraba agitada mientras el hombre la miraba sonriente –siempre fuiste mas débil que yo hermanita- sus manos trazaron sellos a gran velocidad listo para rematar a la pelirroja cuando el chirrido a su espalda llamo su atención estaba demasiado cerca u no alcanzo a reaccionar –AAAAAHHHHHHH- la mano brillante y electrificada de Kakashi atravesó su pecho con el raikiri en mano mientras el corazón de Kenji era destrozado y sus nervios quemados –te confiaste demasiado- dijo el ninja copia mientras Kushina corría contra el y de un tajo le arrancaba la cabeza, era mejor no correr riesgos con el, el cuerpo sin vida y decapitado cayo al suelo mientras los dos respiraban cansados en el rostro de Kakashi su mascara destrozada se caía al suelo justo frente a los pies de Kushina que miraba sus pies cansada, la reconoció de inmediato –(la mascara de kakashi!)- alzo la vista a toda prisa y el sol la cegó un momento mientras se aclaraba y lo miraba bajo la mascara estaba…otra mascara? El ninja copia la miro cansado mientras hacia su clásico ojito feliz – siempre cargo dos por si eso pasa- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Kushina se quedaba petrificada tantos años y nadie sabia como diablos era bajo esa mascara y al parecer seguirían sin saberlo.

De regreso al bosque Naruto y Jin avanzaban a toda velocidad mientras una figura los esperaba recostado sobre una rama, alzo la vista dejando ver sus ojos negros bajo el sombrero de paja que cubría su rostro, usaba una atuendo peculiar un pantalón de alguna tela azul celeste con un gran cinturón negro y una camisa lisa de color beige abierta hasta medio pecho, también un par de botas blancas de batalla con punta de acero, a su costado derecho un portakunai era todo el accesorio que cargaba mientras miraba a las dos figuras que ya se acercaban –ya era hora comenzaba a aburrirme- y esbozo una sonrisa mientras Naruto y Jin se aproximaban a su posición. En la aldea un hombre de ropas negras avanzaba calmadamente mientras una rubia de pechos enormes aparecía ante el portando una espada –no iras mas allá de aquí- dijo Samui mientras Yugito caía a un lado de ella y el sujeto las miraba con una enigmática sonrisa –bien creo que nos divertiremos un rato con ustedes verdad- a un lado de la calle otra figura apareció ingresando a la calle, siempre estuvo oculta y ahora era libre de hacerse notar –si maestro- dijo humildemente mientras una de las cejas de Yugito se alzaban esto era extraño y no le daba buena espina.

* * *

><p>Y bien ahí esta díganme que tal la batalla les gusto, ya que también vimos a Guren luchar contra unos rivales que eran mas de lo que parecía sin duda no fue fácil y ella quiere un premio será que Naruto se lo va a dar? También el rubio y Jin han llegado con otro de los prófugos de kao y nuevos enemigos aparecen en Konoha ahora frente a las rubias de kumo como ira a terminar eso<br>_oh si va a haber mas sangre (con ojos brillantes)  
>y quizá un lemon de calidad después (pensando en el premio de Guren)<br>que venga el premio y la sangre que estamos ansiosas (sostiene una pancarta que dice "digan yo si desean un lemon para Guren")  
><em>creo que ustedes están demasiado emocionadas

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gustaron estos combates?


	119. C117: Fuego contra fuego

Hola gente hoy es jueves y aquí les traigo mas acción que se que les gusta mucho sin duda estos últimos capítulos están llenos de sangre y estamos viendo a las chicas del rubio demostrar de que están hechas sin duda son grandes mujeres no lo creen? Pero bueno dejemos de lado mis cosas y pasemos a los reviews

**Nokia-N8**: fue un places si tienes otra tu avisa  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: jeje si lo de mascara siempre quise hacerlo y sabes creo que mas de uno apoya esa pancarta  
><strong>Nesumy19Oz<strong>:que bueno que te gusten las peleas porque aun restan mas y si estas "comentaristas" son divertidas cuando no tratan de manipularte  
>Loquin:cierto el rubio esta funcionando como motivacion, y si yo tambien creo que merecen un buen premio jejeje<br>bueno ya espondi esto ahora pasemos con el capitulo  
><em>si mas sangre (salta de alegría) <em>  
><em>de nuevo veremos a los enemigos morir que bien<em>  
><em>si ya era hora de que la acción tomara un rol principal <em>  
>ok ustedes traman algo lo se pero mejor pasemos al capitulo mientras lo averiguo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 117: Fuego contra fuego<strong>

Naruto y Jin avanzaron a toda velocidad saltando de rama en rama mientras su enemigo los miraba expectante desde su lugar donde aguardaba a su llegada, los ojos de Jin vislumbraron al prófugo justo al frente -oye Naruto mira por allá- dijo el chico de cejas espesas señalando al hombre que se levantaba sobre aquel árbol distante esperando a que ellos llegasen de una buena vez –parece que tenemos otro enemigo Jin- el chico asintió mientras el dueto de ninjas llegaba a la zona deteniéndose justo frente al hombre que calmadamente se despojaba de su sombrero dejando visible su cabello castaño atado en una cola de caballo mientras miraba a los dos ninjas frente a el –un gusto conocerlos ninjas de la hoja- saludo cortes mientras Naruto y Jin simplemente se miraban el uno al otro ante su peculiar saludo-hola?- dijo el Ishura mientras el hombre arrojaba su sombrero a la distancia y se centraba en ellos mirándolos con una sonrisa amistosa en la cara –bien quien de ustedes va a continuar avanzando?- pregunto de nuevo sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa amigable mientras Naruto y Jin se miraban con duda ante semejante pregunta –¿Por qué nos preguntas eso no se supone que deberías tratar de detenernos a ambos?- pregunto el rubio mientras el hombre suspiraba mirando a un ave volando a lo lejos –no es mi estilo luchar dos contra uno no soy un cretino suicida, además seria mas divertido luchar contra un oponente hace mucho que no tengo una buena pelea y quisiera una gran lucha por eso mejor solo luchar con uno de ustedes- sus palabras eran tan calmadas mientras el rubio asentía visto desde cierto punto el tenia razón en lo que estaba diciendo.

A su lado Jin miraba a ese hombre con ojos llenos de emoción mientras sentía los deseos de luchar apoderarse de el –SI EL SI ENTIENDE LA FLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD VAMOS SIGUE NARUTO QUE ESE HONORABLE GUERRERO ES TODO MIO- tras la nuca del rubio se deslizo una gota mientras el desconocido frente a el solo miraba a Jin con una sonrisa algo nerviosa -(valla si que es raro)- pensaba el mientras Naruto asentía y salía disparado de ahí a toda velocidad dejando tras de si a los nuevos oponentes que se miraban fijamente mientras el sol se colaba entre las ramas de los arboles -¡yo soy Rock Jin de la aldea de la hoja de rango Jounin!- dijo sonriente mientras se señalaba a el mismo y el oponente sonreía ante la curiosa presentación –Ragna de los santos, de la isla ya extinta de Hispania en el país del agua ex anbu de Kiri y antiguo residente del 7 circulo de la prisión de Kao- se inclino respetuoso mientras Jin lo miraba con una gran sonrisa listo para empezar –cuando gustes jin- dijo el sonriendo mientras Jin entraba en posición de combate, ninguno se movió por segundos cuando una rama crujió bajo el peso de algún animal y el chico de cejas espesas salió disparado contra el hombre, los puños de Jin se movieron a gran velocidad lanzando dos golpes seguidos que el tal Ragna bloqueo con facilidad mientras giraba con elegancia lanzando una patada a la espalda del chico de cabello negro que recibió el golpe y se precipito al suelo con fuerza mientras el atacante saltaba para caer sobre el, tan pronto golpeo el suelo Jin realizo una extraña maniobra mientras el sujeto de la cola de caballo caía sobre el –Konoha senpu!- y giro en el suelo batiendo sus piernas al viento como si se tratasen de aspas recibiéndolo con una fuerte patada en el estomago que lo hizo volar pero con un elegante giro aterrizo de pie a una distancia segura de Jin quien se mantuvo en el suelo mirando a su enemigo que solo sonreía –tienes talento mi buen Jin- esta vez fue el quien ataco con toda su velocidad.

En las calles de Konoha las dos rubias miraban con duda al par de hombres que recién apareció, el primero de ellos era un hombre de aspecto calmado y delgado cuando mucho de unos 40años con algo de barba crecida por un par de días su cabello y ojos negros daban un aspecto de aburrimiento en su rostro, usaba un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca mientras cargaba a un costado un bastón bastante curioso que usaba al caminar, del callejón surgió la segunda figura mientras de las sombras emergía un chico de unos 19 años usando ropa semejante solo que su camisa era gris y no portaba bastón mas bien el cargaba un par de espadas a cada lado de su cuerpo ninjatos por lo que se podía ver- déjenme presentarnos somos Shade y mi buen alumno Conagu y si nos permiten vamos a matarlas- dijo amable mientras alzaba su bastón un poco antes de golpear el suelo con el –Ninpou: dakuparasu (arte ninja: pulso oscuro)- y golpeo el suelo mientras este retumbaba y las sombras se arremolinaban bajo el hombre para expandirse con fuerza en una furiosa onda que al golpear algo ascendía cientos de dagas oscuras que despedazaban todo, como pudieron Yugito y Samui saltaron eludiendo el ataque mientras el chico se lanzaba al viento –Ninpou:kenbu (arte ninja : danza de espadas)- giro a toda velocidad mientras cuchillas plateadas como las hojas de sus ninjatos volaban contra las chicas sin parar dos, tres pronto saltaban y corrían por los muros mientras estos se llenaban de cortes profundos y destructivos, cuando el chico dejo de girar y aterrizo a espaldas del hombre de figura delgada, las rubias dejaron de correr y vieron de frente a los dos hombres mientras de nuevo el del bastón tomaba la palabra –olvide mencionar nuestros apellidos que descuido de mi parte Conagu se apellida Tanaka- de inmediato los ojos de las chicas se abrieron como platos ese era el apellido de Yumi pero hasta donde sabían toda su familia estaba en la hoja –el pobre se crio solo cuando su padre lo abandono porque quería ser ninja pero bueno yo me encargue de instruirlo cuando lo conocí mi apellido mis lindas señoritas es Nara- la cara de ambas estaba llena de asombro al escucharlo hasta donde sabían el clan Nara era solo de Konoha y este hombre se autonombraba como uno –ustedes deben conocer a mi primo Shikaku para que pongan esas caras, si el siempre fue un poco aburrido no como yo que prefiero viajar y divertirme por eso deserte de este lugar, bueno eso y el homicidio de un par de chunin me motivaron a irme jejeje- la cara de las chicas se tenso al escucharlo si ese hombre era un Nara entonces su poder con las sombras seria muy grande y debían tener cuidado de que no las fuera a atrapar.

Ragna saltaba sobre Jin en el bosque lanzando una patada descendente al rostro del ninja de la hoja que rodaba sobre el suelo antes de alzarse sobre sus manos y lanzar un talonazo contra la cara del hombre de cola de caballo que moviéndose a un lado evadió el contacto con facilidad mientras giraba lanzando el una patada que conecto al chico en el estomago y lo hizo rodar por el suelo antes de que se levantara y saltara como un resorte contra el conectando un rodillazo a su cara con mucha fuerza haciéndolo trastabillar hacia atrás mientras el aterrizaba sobre el suelo mirando al enemigo con una gran sonrisa –creo que me superas en taijutsu por lo que pasare a mi especialidad- sus manos volaron ens ellos mientras su pecho se inflaba y lanzaba su ataque, una bola de fuego enorme salió de su boca lanzándose contra Jin quien saltando sobre ella vio a su blanco frente a el mientras una serie de bolas de fuego mas pequeñas abandonaban su boca bombardeando al hombre que solo se movió elegantemente eludiendo los golpes y explosiones –valla tenemos la misma afinidad que coincidencia- dijo sonriente mientras Jin asentía a sus palabras después de todo era verdad tenían la misma afinidad y era muy raro que eso pasara justo en esta lucha en particular; -Katon no kunai- y saco dos armas de metal que de inmediato ardieron poniéndose al rojo vivo mientras las empuñaba y encaraba a Jin, se lanzo contra el con gran fuerza mientras sus armas cortaban el aire dejando sentir el calor de sus cortes por sobre el pobre Jin que ahora mismo se doblaba en ángulos imposibles para eludir el poder de Ragna mientras este movía sus armas que dejaban tras de si un leve rastro de fuego al moverse por el aire, su pie se movio veloz y tropezó a Jin que quedo en el suelo expuesto, su Kunai bajo con fuerza clavándose en el pecho del chico que se detono en una bola de humo mientras el arma quemaba el suelo donde estaba enterrada –buena idea un reemplazo de ultimo minuto- elogio el hombre de la cola de caballo a Jin quien aparecía a la distancia emergiendo de entre los arboles con una gran sonrisa –gracias por el cumplido- Jin junto sus manos frente a su rostro mientras el chakra inundaba sus puños -Hiken (puño de fuego)- sus manos se envolvieron en flamas mientras sonreía orgulloso antes de lanzarse contra Ragna de frente y sin medir consecuencia; los kunais golpearon los puños de Jin mientras el fuego bailaba al ritmo de los golpes lanzando chispas candentes por todos lados mientras el ambiente se calentaba bajo las ardientes flamas que se empujaban una contra otra en un intento de extinguir a los otros, el kunai izquierdo hirió el hombro de Jin quien reprimió el gesto de dolor mientras lanzaba su derechazo de frente conectando un golpe al pecho de Ragna quien retrocedió por el impacto y dejo ver en su pecho la zona quemada por el jutsu de Jin, tomo los kunais y los lanzo al viento , volaron veloces quemando el aire mientras Jin saltaba girando casi horizontalmente mientras los kunais pasaban sobre el y caía al suelo solo para ver a Ragna justo sobre el –te atrape!- y su manos sujetaron a Jin del hombro herido mientras lo lanzaba al aire y trazaba los sellos de su ataque –Katon:Gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- la esfera flamante voló atrapando al adolorido chico que solo pudo gritar mientras el fuego lo envolvía y detonaba en una gran explosión que lo mando aun mas arriba.

De regreso en Konoha Samui luchaba contra Conagu, su espada golpeaba una y otra vez sus armas que soltaban chispas ante cada golpe mientras ella se movía de un lado a otro tratando de conectar una buena herida a su oponente –eres buena pero no tanto como yo… katon: endan (elemento fuego: bola de fuego)- de su boca una pequeña bola de fuego salió golpeando sus armas que se envolvieron en flamas mientras se lanzaba contra Samui en un ataque devastador, sus flameantes ninjatos cortaban el aire y ardían con fuerza mientras la chica rubia se balanceaba de un lado a otro esquivando los golpes de su enemigo, -raiton:jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- el relámpago fue canalizad atreves de la espada de Samui quien a modo de pararrayos guio su ataque al enemigo que en el ultimo segundo alcanzo a eludirle mientras lanzaba una oz de fuego que casi la quema de no ser porque se agacho quedando tirada en el suelo –jeje te ves rara con esa enormes cosas aplastadas contra el piso- dijo Conagu justo antes de correr contra la fría rubia que se alzo del suelo mientras una línea delgada de corte cruzaba el suelo y el otro ninjato era detenido por su espada, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando el arma de la otra mano paso a toda velocidad cortando un poco su brazo izquierdo mientras se alejaba de el –(es peligroso a corta distancia no puedo reaccionar a tiempo contra esas dos armas…auch porque justo ahora me duele la espalda)- su cara seria miro fijamente a su enemigo mientras este de nuevo corría contra ella. Yugito por su lado no lo pasaba tan bien las dagas de sombras se alzaban de todos lados evitando que se acercara al enemigo que permanecía serio y casi se podría decir aburrido mientras ella lo miraba mas que molesta, estaba demasiado lejos por lo que lanzo una bola de fuego que asombrosamente fue detenida por una pared de sombras que cubrió a su enemigo –mi dominio de las sombras es mucho mejor que el de cualquier otro Nara- su sonrisa arrogante solo hacia enfurecer mas a la rubia de Kumo mientras ideaba como aproximarse a ese tipo –(no me deja acercarme a este paso no ganare nunca)- el hombre miro a Yugito seria y a una buena distancia mientras perdía la paciencia –si quieres ataco yo…Ninpou: kurai taron (arte ninja: garra oscura)- y golpeo el suelo de nuevo con el bastón mientras las sombras se movían y una gigantesca garra negra y siniestra aparecía lanzándose contra Yugito, apenas logro moverse cuando el apéndice oscuro golpeo el edificio a su espalda destrozándolo por completo mientras ella encaraba al hombre que sonriendo alzaba látigos negros del suelo que sujetaban a Yugito del cuello –no debiste distraerte – dijo condescendiente mientras azotaba a la mujer contra edificios y el suelo unas 8 veces antes de arrojarla lejos y verla caer contra el duro suelo.

En el bosque cerca de donde luchaban Jin y Ragna un par de súcubos avanzaban a toda velocidad mientras una curiosa sensación invadía a Morrigan y poco a poco comenzaba a invadir a Lilith –hermana tu también te sientes igual- pregunto la pelilila de cara molesta mientras la peliverde le lanzo una mirada irritada a su hermana –si no se como explicarlo pero me estoy enojando y no se porque diablos pasa eso- respondió la súcubo mayor mientras a la distancia justo hacia donde se dirigía el rubio una figura lo aguardaba con su largo cabello plateado hondeando al viento mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados –(parece que alguien se acerca)- pensó mientras abría sus ojos escarlata y sonreía dejando ver sus dientes afilados en especial los colmillos –me pregunto si me enseñaras algo bueno- dijo al viento mientras el rubio se detenía de golpe en su carrera y miraba hacia atrás una gran explosión llamo su atención justo donde se hallaba Jin –(debería regresar a ayudarle)- pensó el rubio listo para dar marcha atrás cuando Kurayami lo interrumpió –_no lo haga Naruto_sama su amigo desea luchar solo contra ese enemigo regresar significa que no confía en el y en sus habilidades y se que usted tiene plena confianza en Jin_san_- fueron las palabras sensatas de la peliblanca espada mientras el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa algo espeluznante –(tienes razón Jin pude con lo que sea además no quiero que se enoje conmigo porque me fui a meter a su pleito)- y volvió a correr en dirección del siguiente enemigo que esperaba atento su llegada mientras las súcubo aceleraban el paso aproximándose al rubio que ignoraba lo que le esperaba al frente; Ragna miraba con una cara seria a Jin que poco a poco se levantaba dejando caer su ropa quemada dejando al descubierto su torso lleno de cicatrices y viejas heridas dejando a Ragna algo serio ante esas marcas –jeje me costo mucho trabajo llegar a donde estoy y algo como eso no me va a ganar- sonrió confiado mientras sus manos volaban en sellos y saltaba al aire con una sola idea en la mente -(gracias Naruto)- de su boca salió algo de fuego mientras el viento giraba y un colosal tornado de fuego rugía apareciendo poderoso mientras quemaba todo a su paso y Ragna se cubría como podía de semejante ataque que pronto lo atrapo y quemo mientras elevaba en el aire –Ryu no ken (puño del dragón)- del centro del tornado la figura de Jin apareció ascendiendo impulsado por el poder de su jutsu mientras su puño derecho se lanzaba contra el enemigo envuelto de fuego asemejando un largo dragón oriental que golpeaba con fuerza a Ragna –AAAAAHHHHHH- grito de dolor cuando Jin cayo y el dragón ascendió con el justo antes de detonar con fuerza en el aire.

El chico de cejas espesas vio el cuerpo de Ragna caer con fuerza contra el suelo mientras este humeaba dejando tras de si una estela de humo negro producto del ataque que uso en el, en el ultimo segundo los ojos del prófugo se abrieron y dando un giro elegante aterrizo en el suelo respirando algo cansado mientras miraba a Jin con una sonrisa -eso fue formidable por un segundo pensé que me ibas a matar- dijo el hombre felicitando al chico de la hoja que lo miraba sonriente mientras una duda se asomaba en su cabeza y tenia que preguntar –eres alguien muy amable ¿como acabaste en una prisión?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras Ragna sacudía un poco de hollín de sus hombros –uno acaba en esos lugares cuando tratas de matar al hijo corrupto de un feudal y aplastas a toda su guardia sin compasión alguna en especial si son del país del agua deberías de ver como le tienen coraje al fuego- la cara de Jin se quedo algo seria cuando dijo lo de corrupto después de todo se suponía que los feudales eran buenas personas no? –ese hombre era un bastardo que tomaba a cuanta mujer quería sin importarle si estaban casadas o eran solo niñas la verdad merecía morir pero claro no logre matarlo porque dio la gran casualidad de que Yagura estaba de visita cuando ataque jejeje me dio una paliza y como el feudal quedo tan molesto por lo que hice Yagura me mando a ese lindo agujero- suspiro mientras alejaba esos recuerdos de su mente y se enfocaba en Jin quien se mantenía en posición de batalla –oh bien te mostrare una de mis especialidades- sus manos trazaron sellos a toda velocidad mientras su pecho se hinchaba y cargaba el jutsu –katon: ryuuka no jutsu- abrió la boca y un mar de fuego se desato mientras las flamas danzaban contra Jin que solo salto a un lado para eludir el golpe, un gesto del hombre bato cuando un hilo rojo saliendo desde su boca jalo las flamas como si se tratasen de una manta que giro y se precipito sobre Jin quien solo atino a saltar al aire para escapar de ese ataque –Katon: kaitenuka (elemento fuego: torbellino envolvente?)- las flamas se soltaron del hilo invisible mientras formaban un pequeño remolino que abrazaba a Jin como si de un capullo se tratara quemándolo por completo mientras se apretaban sobre el –AAAAHHHHH- grito de dolor mientras el fuego desparecía y el caía al suelo quemado y herido mientras luchaba por levantarse de nuevo –sabes me agradas pero no creo que me puedas ganar- dijo Ragna mientras Jin levantaba la vista del suelo mirando al hombre frente a el que solo sonreía levemente mientras Jin luchaba por ponerse de pie.

Conagu grito de dolor cuando la electricidad del relámpago de Samui golpeo su espada, era el quinto que lanzaba y solo hasta ahora lograba golpearlo entumiendo levemente su cuerpo mientras la rubia corría contra el lista para acabarlo, la espada de la rubia brillo mientras se iba contra su cuello, en el ultimo segundo el alzo sus ninjatos y detuvo el golpe mientras lanzaba un codazo al pecho de la chica, curiosamente se hundió un poco en el espacio de en medio de sus grandes pechos mientras ella no se movía ni un cm, alzo su pierna en un intento de patearla y rodo por el suelo alejándose de la chica que se miraba seria aunque el era otra cosa -¡maldición esas cosas son amortiguadores o que!- dijo indignado mientras la seria mujer lo miraba sin decir nada después de todo era la primera vez que eso pasaba y siendo honestos quizá eso podría ser una ventaja en el futuro, Conagu se levanto furioso mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra mientras corría contra la rubia que solo atinaba a saltar eludiendo mientras las espadas de su enemigo la tomaban por sorpresa –aaarggg- salto alejándose cuando la sangre emano de su estomago por el corte recién hecho del oponente que la miraba con una gran sonrisa –te dije que era mejor que tu- dijo soberbio mientras Samui suspiraba ese individuo si que era bueno y la verdad esa capacidad suya para lanzar bolas de fuego mientras corría comenzaba a ser un verdadero problema para luchar –(si seguimos así me acabara matando)- pensó la chica mientras tomaba su espada con ambas manos aunque claro el apoyo apareció en el ultimo segundo -¡SAMUI!- y de un tejado cayo la pelirroja Karui con su espada en mano mientras Conagu las miraba sonreírse y asentir mientras empuñaban armas al frente -¡genial primero una absurdamente pechugona y ahora una absurdamente plana!- dijo malhumorado mientras Karui apretaba el mando de sus espada resoplando recordando los consejos de Naruto de no dejarse llevar, a su lado Samui esbozaba una sutil sonrisa casi imperceptible por el cambio de hábitos de su amiga –vamos Karui- y las dos se lanzaron al ataque una junto a la otra.

Yugito por su lado estaba un a una buena distancia del sujeto que permanecía sereno lanzando sombras tras sombras tratando de despedazar a la rubia que hacia un alarde de una asombrosa agilidad felina agilidad ganada con entrenamiento y la influencia de cierta biju de dos colas a lo largo de su vida –(ese tipo no me deja acercarme como diablos voy a ganar)- pensó algo apurada mientras miraba a Shade quien sonreía sereno ante la cara de desesperación de la chica de la nube –que pasa mujer no quieres seguir- pregunto algo burlón mientras Ygutio resoplaba molesta ante semejante actitud, solo entonces fue que lo noto, bajo los pies de ese tipo no había sombra –(pero como es eso posible)- al parecer sin querer descubrió algo que bien podría servirle para ganar esta batalla, de pronto las sombras de Shade se alzaron para dirigir un ataque eléctrico lejos del hombre que mostro algo de esfuerzo en su cara mientras la mujer de piel oscura hacia acto de presencia -¡Mabui!- dijo la feliz Yugito mientras la mujer peliblanca saludaba y se ponía a su lado –entonces como vencemos a ese tipo por lo que vi usa sombras y eso va a ser un problema- dijo seria y analítica mirando al hombre que ahora dibujaba una mueca de enojo en su cara –lanza otro ataque de rayo tengo una idea- dijo la rubia y la mujer peliblanca asintió lanzando otro relámpago contra Shade quien de nuevo alzo sus sombras para defenderse mientras el suelo se destrozaba al ser ahí a donde se redirigió el ataque de la mujer de piel oscura –diablos siempre hace eso- dijo algo preocupada mientras Yugito esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa –creo que tengo una idea Mabui- y se acercaron un poco a idear su estrategia a realizar mientras el Nara traidor las miraba con curiosidad; asintieron y se dispusieron a atacar, la peliblanca convoco a un dragón eléctrico que se lanzo contra Shade quien forzó toda su fuerza al frente para detener el poderoso ataque de Mabui mientras era empujado hacia atrás y las sombras se disipaban lentamente junto a la electricidad -¡eso no servirá!- solo entonces lo noto una pequeña sobra a su lado que creía a gran velocidad alzo la vista y solo logro ver a Yugito caer sobre el con su mano asemejando una garra llameante que cayo sobre el –aahhhh- gritó alarmado mientras el golpe caía en su ser.

De regreso al campo del bosque nuestro querido Jin estaba de nuevo de pie aunque respiraba algo cansado mientras Ragna lo miraba sereno y esperando sus acciones a seguir –ríndete no quiero matarte Jin y la verdad solo te queda eso yo tengo aun mas chakra y no creo que a ti te quede mucho- dijo sereno mientras el pelinegro respiraba cansado el tenia razón no le quedaba mucho poder y la verdad la idea de rendirse era tan tentadora en este momento "-JIN SI TE RINDES JURO QUE TE CASTRO-" por su cabeza bajo una gota de sudor al recordar las palabras de Yumi cuando el desarrollaba su prueba de ascenso a Jounin y sonrió levemente al recordar a su linda y peculiar esposa era verdad si se rendía ella capaz y trataría de matarlo por ese simple hecho y no tenia intenciones de morir no hasta tener un hijo al menos, corrió contra Ragna y volvió al intercambio de golpes mientras el hombre se movía con agilidad eludiendo sus puñetazos y patadas que no dejaban de pasar a cm de el quien solo miraba al chico pelinegro con un rostro serio –katon: ryu no hone (elemento fuego: espinas del dragón)- de su boca largas líneas de fuego semejantes a espinas o huesos muy delgados volaron como una lluvia de mini misiles que bombardeo a Jin sin piedad haciéndolo volar por el aire mientras las explosiones en miniatura cubrían su cuerpo y lo hacían cruzar el aire cayendo lejos de Ragna, detuvo su ataque y espero, de pronto Jin se movió de nuevo y se puso de pie mientras lo miraba con decisión y de nuevo en posición de combate sonriéndole al enemigo que solo alzo una ceja, Jin esbozo una sonrisa y corrió contra Ragna en una embestida furiosa que el hombre elidió envolviéndose en un tornado de fuego y desapareciendo en el aire para volver a ser visible a unos metros de Jin quien cayo al suelo al no topar con su blanco, escupió algo de sangre y volvió a entrar en posición de batalla mientras Ragna lo miraba con una sonrisa en su cara –ya veo en ese caso mi amigo te daré una muerte honorable y que se recuerde por tu gran determinación- sus manos volaron en sellos mientras su pecho se inflaba y lanzaba un enorme dragón de fuego que rugía poderoso mientras se abalanzaba contra Jin los arboles quemados y el suelo chamuscado eran testigos del poderoso jutsu que se dejaba ir contra Jin quien sacando un regalo del rubio de su porta kunai empujaba todo su poder en su ultimo golpe –RAIHIKEN (puño eléctrico de fuego)- el dragón se detuvo de golpe cuando el flameante y resplandeciente puño de Jin golpeo su cabeza, por un segundo ninguno se movió mientras Jin era empujado hacia atrás y su puño perdía fuerza -¡yo no voy a perder!- y lanzo toda su fuerza restante, los ojos de Ragna se abrieron como platos cuando su ataque empezó a girar mientras se despedazaba en lenguas de fuego mientras Jin avanzaba entre las flamas con su puñetazo directo a el, fue un golpe preciso justo en su pecho envolviéndolo en un tornado de fuego rodeado de electricidad mientras el dolor lo azotaba con fuerza –AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- su grito resonó en todo el bosque.

De regreso a Konoha Shade estaba sangrando mientras la mano ya sin flamas de Yugito estaba clavada en su pecho, junto a el su bastón destrozado que trato de usar como escudo yacía quemado e inservible, en su cara se podía ver además del dolor una expresión de incredulidad total –usas las sombras pero para eso mezclas la tuya con todas por eso a tu alrededor hay un circulo de 2 m donde nunca atacas entre desde arriba mientras tus sombras sufrían por detener la luz del ataque de Mabui- saco su mano ensangrentada mientras el liquido vital escapaba del hombre que se desangraba lentamente en el suelo hasta la muerte –fue una gran idea Yugito- dijo la peliblanca sonriente y algo cansada la verdad no le gustaba lanzar dragones la dejaban muy cansada siempre – gracias pero sin ti nunca habría podido ganar- las chicas se dieron la mano y sonreían mientras su oponente cerraba los ojos para siempre; por su lado Samui y Karui lanzaban golpes a la vez contra Conagu quien se manejaba mas que bien contra las dos balanceando ambos ninjatos contra cada espada y lanzando bolas de fuego ocasionales en la búsqueda de quemarlas de ese modo logro herir a Karui quien ahora sangraba de su pierna derecha; por su parte Samui aterrizaba tras su salto a su lado bamboleando sus pechos mientras el enemigo le miraba fijamente y Karui sonreía ante su brillante idea, -oye Samui- y la rubia volteo mientras la espada de Karui rebanaba su ropa, de inmediato los pechos de la rubia quedaron expuestos y la cara de Conagu se puso rojo brillante mientras la pelirroja aparecía a su espalda, sus ojos fijos miraban sin restricción alguna los pechos de Samui quien se limitaba a mirarlo con enojo mientras Conagu sangraba levemente de la nariz y una sonrisa digna de jiraiya aparecía en su cara, fue lo ultimo quien hizo cuando la espada de Karui atravesó su corazón y lo dejo caer al suelo agonizante mientras la rubia la miraba algo enojada –que siempre te dije que esas cosas matarían a alguien y ya ves tenia razón jajajajajaja- y se empezó a reír como loca mientras la rubia levantaba los retazos de su ropa tratando de cubrir sus pechos .

De regreso al bosque Jin respiraba cansado y tirado sobre el paso mientras Ragna quien estaba todo herido y alejado de el se quejaba de dolor –auch…eso si que fue un golpe jeje creo que tu ganaste auch mis costillas- dijo el hombre mientras Jin sonreía y recordaba a su linda esposa que sin duda lo premiaría muy bien por esta gran victoria –bueno supongo que he de volver a prisión jejej auch tengo que dejar de reír- dijo Ragna mientras Jin sonreía un poco –no creo tu solo querías detener aun maldito quien sabe quizá te tengan compasión por lo que se el viejo feudal fue destituido y ahora hay uno nuevo viejo- dijo el chico de espesas cejas mientras Ragna suspiraba quizá si tenia una posibilidad de volver a ser libre y regresar a su antiguo trabajo de ser así seria muy feliz porque después de todo el hacia lo correcto aunque implicaba matar a alguien importante para salvar a las personas, sin duda su sentido de honor era mas que bien fundado y solo por eso Jin le veía una posibilidad de quizá ser libre de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Y ahí lo tienen que tal les gusto la batalla de Jin porque a mi si parece que no todos los presos son unos dementes asesinos no creen? También que onda con la estrategia que usaron las chicas de Kumo sin duda son "armas mortales" no y claro Yugito gano también con algo de ayuda jeje aunque me queda una duda quien será el próximo oponente<br>me muero por conocerlo (mirando al autor)  
>dinos quien es porfa (con ojos de cachorrito)<br>si no seas malo y dinos (las tres hacen los mismos ojos)  
>ehhh…no, no lo diré y mejor pasemos con lo que sigue a si antes de eso se me paso poner los créditos de los oc asique ahí se los dejo por si quieren saber quienes los idearon<br>Kakkuro Cifer: Karuya Yuki  
>Asler: Kenji Uzumaki<br>Yue Namikaze: Ragna de los Santos  
>Mizore Morisaro: ?<br>? : ?

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto la estrategia de karui a mi si jejeje


	120. Capitulo Especial 2

Como prometí como compensación por lo del martes les traigo el día de hoy aparte del capitulo anterior un nuevo especial de mi querida serie de los mundos paralelos y las bastas posibilidades espero les guste  
><em>solo una duda (el autor la mira) <em>_  
><em> _tiene lemon? (pregunta la otra)__  
><em>_si a tus especiales les falta ese toque (las tres asienten)_ _  
><em>creo que necesitan leer para saber si lo tiene ;D, por cierto este especial fue una promesa que le hice a cierta persona y lo cumplo al fin esto es dedicado a Mizore por aquel asunto jejeje espero que les guste a todos en especial a ella.

Renuncia de derechos: ni naruto o bleach me pertenecen lo unico mio son las creaciones originales todo lo demas lamentablemente no es mio TT_TT

-mmmmm-hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- invocacion/demonio hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- invocacion/demonio pensando

* * *

><p>Las posibilidades son muchas en la vida y el cambio mas mínimo puede variar las cosas de manera inesperada; como habrían salido las cosas si se hubiese sabido desde el principio que en el cuerpo del rubio si estaba el alma de Naruto?<p>

**Una vida con amor**

El solo ascendía sobre la aldea de la hoja después de todo era una ocasión por demás especial, el día de hoy todo mundo estaba de fiesta una gran boda estaba por realizarse esta bella tarde de verano y claro en la residencia Namikaze todo estaba sereno y calmado como siempre -¡donde rayos esta esa!-bueno quizá no tan tranquilo, el novio en cuestión un chico rubio de ojos azules y peculiares marcas en las mejillas corría como loco de arriba a abajo de la casa buscando desesperadamente su prenda extraviada –kasan no has visto mi banda- dijo el joven entrando a la cocina donde una bella mujer pelirroja de ojos violeta preparaba un poco de humeante ramen –Naruto_chan que fijación tuya de usarla en estas ocasiones es ropa formal no debes vestirte como si fueras a la guerra- dijo ella negando con la cabeza mientras el rubio se reía algo nervioso –eso dices tu kasan eso dices tu- dijo el antes de volver a correr como loco en busca de su amada banda.

La puerta de la casa se abrió y un hombre muy parecido al rubio en cuestión entraba cansado y algo fastidiado ese trabajo de oficina era la muerte era un hecho, en el segundo piso los muebles y golpes resonaban con fuerza mientras el rubio menor volvía a maldecir –se le perdió de nuevo no?- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara mientras su esposa pelirroja asentía y ambos se reían de las desventuras de su hijo que para variar estaba peleando con cierto animalito –maldita sea Gamakichi que haces aquí…espera ¡esa es mi banda!- y el mencionado sapo bajo a toda prisa huyendo del rubio que paso a toda velocidad persiguiendo a la invocación anfibia, en el jardín los padres miraron al rubio batallar con el pequeño y vivaz sapo que saltaba de un lado a otro –**ja nunca me la quitaras cabeza hueca**- dijo Gamakichi orgulloso de su gran agilidad mientras el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa maligna en su cara -ya veras pequeño renacuajo- y tras una serie de sellos pareció un pequeño zorro de color gris –kobau agarra a ese tonto sapo- y el zorro salto sobre el asustado Gamakichi mientras el rubio y el anfibio ahora apoyados por el kitsune se veían inmersos en una enorme bola de polvo, golpes y mordidas; por su parte los padres del rubio se morían de la risa hasta que su hija entro en escena buscando al pobre sapo –kasan has visto a Gamakichi se suponía que me estaba ayudando- no necesito respuesta el pleito en el jardín llamo su atención –nisan deja a mi invocación- y ella también se unió al pleito mientras Kushina salía a la defensa de su pobre hija y todo mundo era separado por las poderosas cadenas de chakra de la mujer pelirroja que los tenia a todos en el aire y molestos –**oye no jalonees a Naruto_kun Kushina**- y la pelirroja salto del techo dejando que su curvo cuerpo rebotara por todos lados antes de que el pleito se volviera a iniciar mientras el yondaime solo podía hacer una cosa –JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- morirse de la risa mientras recuerdos inundaban su mente.

Hacia tantos años 20 para ser exactos que todo comenzó, esa noche Kushina dio a luz a dos hermosos bebes que fueron los contenedores del poder y alma del demonio pero la tragedia se abalanzo sobre la familia cuando la muerte del pequeño fue casi un hecho, pero fue solo por la intervención del Jiraiya que todo mundo lo supo si en efecto los rasgos del niño eran muy zorrunos pero se debía a que el sello mezclo sus vidas para salvarlo y gracias a eso el niño vivía ahora con un potencial casi ilimitado e insospechado, fue después de esos días que Minato estuvo algo distante de su esposa en mas de una ocasión se sospecho de una infidelidad pero de besos y caricias nunca pasaron, fue entonces en esa noche que todo cambio, el estaba harto sentía una ira y odio enormes para con el bebe que contenía al alma doloroso recuerdos de su infancia lo azotaban y envenenaban su alma y fue cuando lo decidió el niño debía morir, llego a su habitación listo para matarlo en sus ojos duros solo se podía ver el dolor y el odio pero entonces paso, el bebe abrió los ojos grandes y azules y vio directamente a Minato, ninguno se movió cuando el pequeño bebe rubio se rio mientras Minato lo miraba algo dentro de el se sacudió, su corazón se sentía raro enternecido y conmovido entonces el bebe bostezo y poco a poco se durmió, las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras su mano se acerco al pequeño, suavemente toso su cabello mientras una sonrisa triste adornaba su cara –lo siento hijo…no se lo que me pasaba pero…gracias- dijo el sintiendo el odio romperse e irse para siempre el era inocente y su risa logro lo que años de terapia y tratar de olvidar no pudieron, limpio su corazón.

Los años volvieron a ser felices mientras los hijos de la pareja crecían, su amor se fortaleció y los pequeños fueron amados como héroes y lo eran después de todo, el día que cumplieron 5 años fue cuando Minato tomo una decisión enseñarles algún jutsu, su sorpresa y de Kushina fue inmensa al ver como el pequeño Naruto lograba lo imposible realizar una sustitución de mas de 10 metros de distancia y ahora estaba de cabeza y muerto de risa, los días siguientes fueron de locura mientras el pequeño niño rubio aprendía a pasos agigantados todo lo que sus padres le enseñaban mas que nada control de chakra pese a sus quejas de conocer mas ninjutsu, a los 10 años fue cuando la gran noticia llego el sanin peliblanco tomaría al pequeño Naruto como su alumno y se lo llevaría en un viaje de entrenamiento, al principio Kushina se negó pero tras la intervención de Minato acabo aceptando no sin antes dejarle algo muy claro al sanin –haz de mi hijo un pervertido y te cástrate con un kunai oxidado- el hombre asintió aterrado mientras el niño rubio partía con el, el destino de Naruto era grande y todo mundo lo tenia muy en cuenta.

Los años pasaron y la aldea de la hoja prospero un nuevo clan Uchiha bajo el mando de su matriarca Mikoto se formo en la aldea de la hoja tras la purga del mismo a manos de Itachi actualmente líder anbu y comprometido con una chica del clan yamanaka como fue que acabo así ni el lo sabia, el día de que la academia ninja comenzara llego, ese día el ultimo año empezó y claro cierto Inuzuka se la paso como siempre acosando a Kasumi y a su mejor amiga una chica algo tímida de nombre Hinata lo mas trascendente fue la llegada de un rubio, el hermano mayor de Kasumi, Naruto de inmediato tomo su rol de hermano distanciando a cierto Inuzuka de las dos chicas mientras el solía sentarse a lado de una chica de cabello rosado llamada Sakura, platicaban mucho y para sorpresa de mas de uno al rubio ella parecía gustarle y mucho igual que el a cierta heredera del clan Yamanaka en resumen se vio envuelto en un curioso triangulo romántico.

Fue una broma de muy mal gusto si le preguntaban al rubio que acabo en un peculiar equipo alejado de su amigo Shino quien compartía grupo con Hinata Hyuuga y su hermana Kasumi en ves de eso acabo en el mismo equipo que Ino y Sakura la verdad no era que le molestara estar rodeado de lindas chicas pero su maestra de cabello morado siempre mirándolo de esa forma lo hacia sentir por demás incomodo; fueron buenos días de genin que culminaron cuando el ansiado día de los exámenes chunin llego a Konoha, la verdad fueron pruebas medianamente fáciles hasta que llego la fase de combates fue solo entonces que conoció su peor pesadilla e "trío de la juventud" Gai, Lee y Jin decir que esos tres le daban miedo era poco le daban terror mas cuando se ponían tan emotivos; las luchas dieron inicio y como si fuese marcado por la vida al rubio le toco hacer frente a un arrogante Kiba que solo podía hablar y hablar sobre tomar a su hermanita y hacerla su "perra" decir que Kiba sufrió seria ser piadoso Naruto le dio una golpiza y al final acabo con ambos brazos rotos mientras el rubio lanzaba una mirada nada amigable a todo mundo antes de amenazar –a quien se propase con mi hermana lo castro- Minato sonrió orgulloso, Kushina lloro de alegría por su gallardo hijo, Kasumi bufo molesta por su hermano sobreprotector y Jiraiya se arrepintió de presentarle a Tsunade ya que al parecer sus lindas amenazas se le pegaron.

Los combates llegaron a un punto trágico cuando la heredera Hyuuga fue derrotada y hospitalizada solo para ser vista después siendo regañada y algunos jurarían golpeada por su propio padre; durante los combates Naruto lucho contra el engreído Hyuuga lo aplasto con facilidad y demostró que eso del destino solo era una excusa de los débiles, luego llego la hora de luchar contra Sasuke, como pelearon y como se divirtió pero claro el moreno arrogante nunca conto con que el rubio conociera un jutsu especial que diseño basando en la técnica original cortesía de su "hermano mayor" Kakashi –Denryoku (fuerza eléctrica)- y la esfera azul eléctrica ligeramente aplastada apareció chirriando con fuerza mientras atravesaba el chidori robado del Uchiha, lo corto a la mitad justo antes de hundirse en su hombro y atravesarlo con fuerza en un estallido de sangre y huesos rotos que mando a Sasuke a volar hasta empotrarse en un muro, todo mundo lo vitoreo solo para ver después como Kasumi era derrotada por el inestable jinchuriki de Suna,

-MINATO MUEVE TU TRASERO Y AYUDAME- grito la molesta Kushina que era jaloneada por las colas de chakra de Kyubi también conocida como Natsumi quien trataba de que soltara a su novio rubio, como acabaron así fue curioso ya que un accidente mientras el rubio entrenaba con jiraiya en sellado dejo salir a la zorra pelirroja que quedo prendada de el y se declaro oficialmente su novia, el kage rubio agito su cabeza y alejo los recuerdos de su mente mientras corría a socorrer a su sometida esposa que sin duda era amenazante cuando se molestaba y mejor no hacerla enojar; al final tras un regaño al sapo y muchas disculpas todo termino bien y el rubio salió corriendo de casa mientras la zorra como siempre se retiraba a dormir al cuarto del rubio, solo le llevo dos segundos a Kushina para reaccionar ante eso – ESO NO NATSUMI NO DEJARE QUE TE MASTURBES SOBRE LA CAMA DE NARU_CHAN- y corrió tras la zorra mientras Minato terminaba su desayuno y Kasumi se perdía de vista de pronto – esa niña de nuevo fue corriendo con su novio no entiendo como soporta que aparezca siempre sin avisar- dijo el kage mientras volvía a lo suyo comiendo con mucha demasiada paciencia después de todo el papeleo no iría a ningún lado y mientras mas tardara en llegar mejor.

De regreso con el rubio este corría como loco con una sola dirección en mente la florería, entro a toda prisa siendo recibido por un molesto Inoichi quien como siempre le lanzaba esa mirada de enojo y el rubio respondía con su sonrisa tímida y asustada –Naruto_kun mi amor viniste a verme- y ahí estaba la razón de esas miradas Ino Yamanaka la princesa de aquel hombre se lanzaba a los brazos del rubio con un gran beso, era oficialmente su prometida y se casarían a finales del mes entrante cosa que solo lograba provocar aun mas a Inoichi quien antes de poder decir nada fue sacado de ahí por una molesta esposa que lo jaloneaba de la oreja –Ino_hime quiero pedirte un favor… me haces un arreglo precioso por favor ya sabes para quien es- y la rubia accedió mientras el rubio la miraba trabajar como acabaron así la verdad no recordaba bien pero bueno cuando te besuqueas con tus compañeras de equipo porque tu sensei te lo ordena para fortalecer los lazos de equipo no era raro…ok, si lo era pero bueno eso solo ayudo al ojiazul a darse cuenta de lo dulce y hermosa que era Ino decir que no se enamoro de ella con el paso de los días era mentir, pero claro cuando eres el ultimo barón del clan Uzumaki obligado a tener mas de 8 esposas por disposición del consejo eso tiene a producir que te tachen de pervertido mas aun cuando tu novia original una temperamental y linda pelirrosa te grita pervertido en medio de la calle y te hace volar de un golpe no ayuda mucho a tu reputación. El rubio salió de la residencia Yamanaka con su ramo de flores caminando tranquilamente por la aldea de la hoja su dirección un unto fijo en las zonas de los clanes de la aldea de la hoja, caminaba muy tranquilo mientras las personas le sonreían al verlo pasar, entre tantas personas estaba un instructor de academia de rostro cruzado por una cicatriz de nombre Iruka que al ver al rubio solo pudo sonreír –(y pensar que eras una pesadilla Naruto, y todo cambio ese día)- la mente de Iruka volvió años atrás el día en que Konoha sufrió aquella terrible perdida.

Las personas corrían alejándose del enorme y furioso Shukaku que arrasaba con todo a su paso mientras el sanin serpiente hacia acto de aparición evocando a los dos antiguos kages para hacer frente a Minato mientras el iba en pos de su venganza personal, en las calles cerca de la zona donde Shukaku se alzaba poderoso destruyendo todo estaba Naruto quien corría en busca de una mejor posición de batalla minutos atrás combatía contra el pelirrojo de Suna tras recibir una suplica de ayuda de su bella hermana –(ella tiene lindas pernas…no, no pienses eso tu no eres como ero sanin)- se reprendía el rubio mientras el demonio de arena lo miraba deseoso de batalla, sus balas gigantes de viento destrozaban todo a su paso mientras el rubio se lanzaba al bosque en busca de una ventaja –**es hora cachorrito**- dijo la juguetona voz en su cabeza mientras el rubio se reemplazaba con un tronco distante y el rubio astenia ella tenia mucha razón, hubo una colosal bola de humo y todo Konoha vio aterrada algo que no espero ver en los bosques de su aldea de nuevo, ahí frente a todos se alzaba rugiendo un enorme y poderoso zorro de 7 colas de pelaje azul oscuro y ojos rojos como la sangre –Shiko necesito que me ayudes a detener a ese tarado- dijo el rubio mientras el gran zorro asentía a sus palabras y se lanzaban juntos a la batalla, todo mundo vio como el gran kitsune luchaba por su aldea mientras sus flamas se mezclaban con las balas de aire del rubio en su lomo cocinando lentamente al demonio de arena que luchaba por destruir todo a su paso, una bola de fuego gigante golpeo al demonio destrozándolo y revelando el cuerpo dormido de Gaara fue en ese momento que el rubio empleo un poderoso sello aprendido de su maestro lo coloco sobre el vientre del pelirrojo que grito de dolor mientras algo inesperado pasaba su arena giro violenta y salvaje mientras una bella mujer de ojos color dorado se separaba de Gaara junto a un hombre de aspecto monje y que irradiaba un aura perversa y maligna no se necesito mucho para saber que el malo era el de inmediato el poderoso Zorro se lo trago de un bocado mientras el rubio atendía a Gaara solo para ver llegar a sus hermanos que dándole las gracias se retiraban no sin que la chica de nombre Temari le dice un buen beso al rubio de mirada soñadora, las luchas se desencadenaron el la aldea de Konoha que salió airosa no sin sufrir antes la perdida del venerable Sandaime quien falleció en su pelea contra el sanin serpiente que huyo al verse copado.

El consejo dispuso que por la heridas Minato necesitaba una gran ayuda medica que no podían darle fue entonces que Tsunade Senju regreso a la aldea a regañadientes escoltada por Jiraiya, Shizune y un sonriente rubio menor que no dejaba de burlarse de su victoria, al final decidieron todo en una apuesta que el rubio gano en una sola mano quizá debieron decirle a la Senju que Naruto jamás perdía en juegos de azar y por eso estaba vetado de algunos casinos en el país del colmillo, fue cuando vio a sus antiguas alumnas que no pudo resistirse decidió quedarse en Konoha con la esperanza de recuperar lo perdido en su apuesta con Naruto…al final acabo debiéndole hasta la risa. Los días pasaron y el equipo del rubio tuvo una interesante misión en la aldea de la estrella no fue nada que no lograran resolver aunque claro el volver de la aldea de Hoshi comprometido con una linda chica como Hokuto sin saber en realidad como fue que paso no era nada que tuviese de buenas a Sakura la futura novia del rubio ni a Ino futura novia numero dos, aunque claro su sensei Anko siempre alegre y con ese gusto por molestarlo le decía una y otra vez que debía invitarla a una noche en familia con sus novias, de regreso a la hoja fue el momento de la huida de Sasuke quien deserto por la promesa de poder de Orochimaru, se fue y claro el equipo fue enviado detrás de el, regresaron con éxito y con un Sasuke medio muerto cortesía de Naruto que se emociono un poco; fue cuando toda Konoha lo supo Hinata Hyuuga deserto, la razón según los rumores el maltrato de su padre que ahora sin su herdera principal vertía sus frustraciones en su hija menor, lo que pocos supieron fue que la Hyuuga no se fue sola huyo con un hombre que le prometió el poder para hacer orgulloso a su padre un hombre enmascarado que días después ayudo a Sasuke a fugarse de Konoha para tragedia del recién reformado clan Uchiha al parecer Sasuke siempre guardo rencor contra Itachi por la muerte de su padre.

Los meses pasaron y fue entonces que ocurrió unió su vida en una relación amorosa con Sakura Haruno quien se volvió oficialmente su novia mientras Ino se desilusionaba aunque claro la orden del consejo de que el rubio practicara la poligamia la alegro a ella y a muchas otras mientras algunos padres deseaban la muerte o castración para el rubio que cuando se lo informo a su novia voló por el cielo de la aldea sin duda Sakura seria una digna alumna de Tsunade Senju que veía en ella una gran medico y la posibilidad de desquitarse un poco con el rubio que la dejo en quiebra; -Iruka_san aquí esta tu orden- el hombre de la cicatriz agradeció mientras tomaba su pedido y se retiraba a casa no quería que su amada Ayame se desesperara porque no llegaba, eso de los antojos era una locura.

El rubio caminaba por la aldea de Konoha con un solo lugar en mente, arribo al cementerio y se dirigió directo a la tumba de Sarutobi, ese hombre fue siempre como un amoroso abuelo para el su muerte le dolió tanto aun hoy en día le costaba superarla y quizá nunca lo haría pero aprendería vivir con ello –hola ojizan- saludo el rubio poniendo las flores en la tumba mientras un conocido suyo aparecía de pronto –Hola Shino no estabas con tu loca novia- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa un tanto burlona mientras su amigo lo miraba directamente o eso pensaba con esas gafas uno no sabia que miraba –Naruto, Kasumi_chan no esta loca admito que tiene ciertas actitudes algo excéntricas pero no esta loca además es tu hermana no comprendo porque la llamas así- el rubio negó no sabia que veía el en Kasumi pero bueno los opuestos se atraen o eso dicen, aunque el que no estuviese con Shino le causaba una duda donde rayos estaba.  
>En la mansión Hyuuga una adolescente de cabello castaño y ojos pálidos estaba sentada en su recamara abrazando una almohada mientras su amiga pelirroja la miraba con duda –y eso es lo que pasa Kasumi_chan no creo que yo en verdad le guste- dijo algo triste mientras la chica negaba a sus palabras desde lo de Hinata ella asumió el rol de hermana mayor de Hanabi era lo menos que le debía a su mejor amiga –eres una tonta si piensas eso, mírate eres preciosa Hanabi_chan el hecho de que el baka que tengo por hermano no intente nada contigo es porque te ama mucho,el te respeta y nunca trataría de propasarte- dijo ella mientras Hanabi se ponía de pie y se miraba al espejo aun con dudas –tu crees Kasumi_chan- mientras ella se miraba al espejo recordando aquel día; fue una tarde cuando la familia Namikaze vino a cenar tras la guerra ninja donde Naruto ayudado por su padre lograron detener las ambiciones de Madara en una gran batalla donde solo el basto chakra de Naruto hizo la diferencia eso y el regalo del fallecido Nagato, quien iba a decir que cuando el ataco Konoha y casi la destruye seria Naruto quien lo derrotaría y le haría ver la realidad de ser usado por Madara fue solo entonces que antes de morir el le obsequio al rubio su dos mas poderosos ataques como un regalo de despedida al niño de la profecía, fue después de ese acontecimiento que el rubio noto a la deprimida Hanabi por esos días ella era se convertía en una mujer tan hermosa que el cayo rendido por sus encantos lo que le valió otra golpiza de manos de Sakura, eso era lo que los tenia aquí hoy, Hiashi solicito esta cena para tratar un asunto de mucho importancia la cena fue rica hasta que soltó la bomba sobre todo mundo –quiero comprometer a Hanabi con Naruto- nadie dijo nada mientras el hombre exponía sus razones acabando con la clásica pregunta de parte del rubio de si era lo que ella quería, se puso roja casi al borde del desmayo antes de decir si y caer al suelo inconsciente mientras el rubio accedía y todo mundo acababa feliz –Naruto quiero que Hanabi se case virgen si osas tocarla te arranco el miembro- de ahí que el rubio nunca intentara propasarse con la chica porque ganas no le faltaban pero aun así valoraba su integridad física y mucho por lo que la trataba como muñeca de porcelana antigua; de regreso al presente Hanabi aun no estaba muy convencida de gustarle tanto a Naruto mientras Kasumi le levantaba el animo –(maldita sea porque ella tiene esas cosas a su edad, cuando se adulta va a parecerse a Tsunade_sama)- pensó algo deprimida si bien tenia lo suyo que una chica menor como Hanabi tuviese sus dimensiones no era alentador menos cuando aun le quedaban años de crecimiento por delante.<p>

De regreso a la oficina del Kage un emisario del país del demonio arribaba con su comunicado y el yondaime suspiraba otra oferta de matrimonio con su hijo aunque recordando bien esta chica Shion era linda y hasta donde sabia a Naruto le gustaba quizá ella bien podría unirse a la familia fue en ese momento cuando su puerta se destrozo en miles de astillas y entro una aterrada Anko Mitarashi a esconderse detrás de el, inmediatamente una mas que furiosa pelirroja entro rodeada de un aura mas que demoniaca que intimidaría al mismo Madara de no ser que estaba muerto –TU- dijo señalando a la pelimorada detrás de su esposo que temblaba de terror mientras Kushina avanzaba con claras intenciones asesinas dirigidas hacia ella –K…K…Kushina_chan ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el yondaime mientras la pelirroja miraba a la pobre Anko aterrada detrás de su esposo –que pasa? Te diré que pasa cuando acabe de pelearme con la zorra de pacotilla en la mañana y logre echarla para que no hiciera sus perversiones entro al cuarto de mi hijo a ver si esta limpio y me topo con esa recostada sobre su cama usando solo ropa interior- Minato la miro, Anko rio y Kushina deseo matarla con todas sus fuerzas, -oiga usted no puede enojarse porque quiero pasar una noche de amor con el padre de mi hijo…ups- la cara de Kushina se desencajo mientras una sola cosa venia a su mente su pequeño Naru_chan haciéndolo con esa mujer en su cama, en su casa solo una cosa pudo salir de su pecho –NARUTOOOOOOOOO- el grito de la pelirroja corrió por toda la aldea erizando el cabello de todo mundo mientras el rubio saliendo del cementerio solo tenia una cosa que decirle a su amigo –fue un placer conocerte Shino haz muy feliz a Kasumi esta bien- y el chico de lentes asintió mientras el rubio iba a enfrentar la muerte como todo un hombre.

En la torre Hokage Naruto aterrado estaba a un lado de su querida sensei que no estaba embarazada solo fue un chiste que salió muy pero muy mal, ahora mismo la furiosa Kushina se preguntaba como y cuando iniciaron su relación cosa que empezó de pronto tras la primera borrachera del rubio que acabo perdiendo la virginidad con Anko quien quedo prendada de el desde ese día y si su relación era algo extraña, quizá no debió decir que ella fue su primera vez –embriagaste a mi hijo y te aprovechaste de el- y traro de ahorcar a Anko mientras Naruto luchaba por detenerla y Minato solo podía pensar en una cosa –(preferirá estar de nuevo frente a ese ejercito de zetsus)- su mente volvió a viajar al pasado a los días finales de la gran guerra ninja cuando la alianza dirigida por los kages estaba frente al sitio donde Madara y su regimiento de clones del hombre planta mientras luchaban por arrancar el hachibi de Bee, la idea era atacar pero claro con tremendo ejercito al frente las posibilidades de avanzar eran tan escasas, entonces en un destello rojo y amarillo apareció Naruto usando su uniforme jounin y ese chaleco negro de flamas rojas una mezcla del de Minato y de Jiraiya –oigan porque no atacan esta por matar a Bee- dijo el rubio mientras el molesto Raikage señalaba al colosal ejercito frente a ellos –solo es eso yo me hago cargo- Minato quiso detenerlo pero la mirada confiada del rubio le indico que lo controlaba, toda la alianza shinobi vio al rubio alzarse frente al ejercito de Zetsus que se abalanzaban contra el mientras lo dejaba acercarse, concentro chakra en sus ojos u estos se tiñeron de morado mientras alzaba ambas manos al frente agradeciendo a Nagato por el regalo – Shinra Tensei- y la onda destructiva apareció de pronto barriendo con todo a su paso mientras los kages asombrados veían al ejercito de zetsus caer casi por completo de un solo golpe, nadie dijo nada mientras los escombros caían del cielo –andando que Bee no resistirá mucho- y todo mundo se miro uno a otro antes de comenzar a correr tras el rubio que hizo un franco alarde de poder indiscriminado –Yodaime_san dime ese gallardo Ninja tiene novia- dijo Mei Terumi, la mizukage que no dejaba de ver al rubio menor mientras Minato tenia una gota en la nuca sabedor de que Kushina al enterarse trataría de matar a esa mujer mayor por poner los ojos sobre su hijo; la batalla fue ardua y claro estuvo llena de sangre heridas y poderosos jutsus que culminaron cuando el enmascarado Madara hizo acto de aparición con esa rara mascara suya que ahora poseía una forma muy peculiar, el grupo lo encaro confiado en su superioridad numérica y el arrogante y confiado les hizo frente.

Las bolas de fuego y poderosos ataques de vientos volaron por todos lados mientras sus poderes hacían colisión unos contra otros en una feroz lucha sin cuartel que destruía todo a su paso lentamente, lo kages contribuían manteniendo a raya a los Zetsus restantes mientras Naruto y Minato encaraban al enmascarado, uno de sus ataques de fuego casi calcino a la Mizukage que fue rescatada por Naruto en un movimiento veloz y oportuno, fue premiado con un beso mas que apasionado que lo dejo algo rojo antes de regresar a ayudar a su padre, con las fuerzas de la alianza Kushina sintió ganas de matar a una pelirroja mientras Sakura se preguntaba porque diablos deseaba golpear a Naruto en este momento; la lucha continuo mientras Madara se preguntaba donde diablos estaba Sasuke ahora que lo necesitaba –el Teme ya esta muerto y pronto tu lo estarás también- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio recordando como fue que sorprendió a Sasuke tratando de abusar de su amada pelirrosa la muerte que sufrió el Uchiha fue algo que perduraría en la historia como uno de los asesinatos mas despiadados de todos los tiempos, después de todo que te arranquen los ojos, te rompan la columna, quemen tus nervios con electricidad y dejen que los zorros te devoren mientras aun vives fue por demás excesivo; de regreso al combate los eléctricos ataques del rubio menor volaban por el cielo mientras Madara forzaba su poder para ganar esta feroz lucha que en este momento pintaba increíblemente mal ya que hacia tan solo unos segundo el Raikage salvo a Bee y perdió la posibilidad de usar al hachibi para sus planes, la sepulcral y maligna voz del cristal resonó por todos lados mientras su poder demoniaco se mezclaba con la estatua pronto todo mundo lo vio un ser gigante y horrible asemejando una especie de lobo negro con 8 colas se alzaba frente a todos ellos con sus ojos vacios y muertos aullando poderoso mientras Madara se alzaba sobre su cabeza –Juubi no esta completo pero aun así basta para que los destruya- y la bestia se lanzo contra ellos en un ataque furioso y mortal. A cada minuto su poder parecía crecer mas y mas mientras Natsumi sentía su poder escapar de ella de alguna forma esa bestia robaba sus poderes para regenerarse por completo a su lado su hermana de una cola llamada Rei quien tras ser protegida por Naruto al perder su poder a favor de Gaara con ese sello que la libero la protegía mientras todo mundo miraba incrédulo como la bestia conseguía una novena cola, su poder salió de todas las escalas mientras el chakra del Hachibi abandonaba a Bee y se sumaba al poder de la bestia entonces ocurrió un aullido poderoso que barrio con todo mientras el poderoso Juubi o esta sombra de lo que el era se alzaba con sus 10 colas a su espalda y esos ojos muertos y sin alma que miraban a todo mundo –tiemblen ante la bestia con 10 colas- dijo Madara alardeando de su nuevo aliado fue entonces que Naruto lo supo si quería ganar debía detener ese monstruo con el único Jutsu que le quedaba, sus ojos se tiñeron de morado de nuevo mientras se concentraba –(esta va por ti Ojisan y por todos lo que han muerto por las maquinaciones de este maldito)- pensó el rubio y ataco con poder.

-por dios kasan deja de tratar de matar a Anko_chan- Minato regreso al presente mientras Kushina se detenía de golpe y miraba en shock al rubio que ahora protegía a la sonriente mujer de pelo morado que no paraba de abrazarlo por la espalda repegandole sus pechos –sabia que me amabas Naruto_kun- dijo cantarina mientras Kushina contaba hasta mil ya que hasta diez nunca le funciono y resoplaba mas que molesta mientras miraba a su hijo ojiazul –esta bien no la matare pero escúchenme bien no quiero que anden haciéndolo en todos lados como conejos en primavera por dios ni casados están – dijo la ojivioleta mientras la mujer de cabello morado rozaba su mejilla contra la del rubio sonriente y Minato suspiraba al final este homicidio no sucedió –no se apure Kushina_san que Naruto_kun y yo lo haremos en todos lados después de casarnos- y de nuevo la pelirroja estallo mientras Naruto cargaba a Anko y huía de ahí con ella dejando a su padre sujetar a la mujer de ojos violeta que juraba una cruel venganza contra esa mujer por corromper a su bebe –ahora solo falta que alguna mujer mayor y extranjera quiera a mi niño de esposo- dijo fastidiada mientras Minato se reía como tonto –y tu porque te pones así- lo miro con ojos entrecerrados mientras el rubio sudaba, entre sus documentos estaba un tratado de alianza con Kiri muy conveniente para ambas aldeas solo que la condición para concretarlo era un matrimonio entre su futura exkage Mei terumi y el héroe de la guerra Naruto Namikaze; de regreso al presente Naruto dejaba a Anko en IyT mientras el volvía a sus labores diarias huir de su club de fans como lograban hallarlo no tenia ni la menor idea pero bueno correr tuvo sus beneficios ya que termino en el hotel de la aldea justo cuando ella salía –Naruto_kun- saludo alegre la linda Sasame Fumma emisaria de la reconstituida Otto, una chica muy linda en opinión del rubio y francamente sin no fuese porque primero debía pedir permiso a su madre y a Sakura la invitaba a salir en ese momento quien sabe quizá sus sonrojos eran señal de que ella deseaba una alianza mas "firme" entre sus dos pueblos al igual que el rubio que ahora mismo la tomaba de la mano mientras la besaba como todo un caballero, lastima de quien lo sorprendió –NARUTOO- el rubio aterrado se dio la vuelta y una mas que furiosa Sakura apareció –no espera Sakura_chan no es lo que crees espera puedo explicarlo- dijo suplicando piedad mientras el puño de la pelirrosa resplandecía en chakra verde –no te bastamos Ino, Hanabi, Hokuto, Anko y Yo pervertido- y el rubio voló por el cielo mientras Sasame lo miraba con preocupación volar por el aire y pensar que Sakura aun no conocía de su relación con Natsumi y Rei cuando eso pasara los días de Naruto estarían mas que contados.

La tarde llegaba a la aldea de la hoja y todo mundo acudía a la ceremonia realizada en el complejo del clan Sarutobi donde Asuma unía su vida con Kurenai, los rumores decían que estaba embarazada pero solo eran eso rumores, la ceremonia fue por demás elegante mientras el rubio menor en ropa formal y claro con su banda en la frente estaba sentado justo a un costado de su pequeño harem personal mientras Minato lo miraba con orgullo sin duda su hijo era alguien mas que poderoso y famoso un verdadero héroe, a su otro costado Kasumi acompañada de su novio Shino y de su querida amiga Hinata quien llego acompañada de su flamante esposo un chico samurái de nombre Daisuke; como regreso a sus vidas fue algo inesperado, tras la derrota de Madara ella apareció mas que molesta en la zona donde estaban las fuerzas de la alianza argumentando que habían asesinado a su padre y merecían pagar, nunca fue tan poderosa o despiadada que quien se ponía en su camino acababa mas que herido hasta que el confiado Hiashi hizo acto de presencia para tratar de calmar a su hija ese fue un gran error ya que termino siendo retirado por Hinata quien le conecto el mas poderoso golpe juuken que alguien hubiese visto en la vida el problema fue que lo conecto en su región inferior justo entre las piernas, le reventó los testículos con tanta fuerza y su chakra destrozo los tenketsus cercanos discapacitandolo para la vida shinobi de por vida, solo la intervención de Kasumi y del cansado Naruto la detuvieron fue un dolor punzante en su cabeza cuando sus amigos rompieron el sello de control que tenia lloro como nunca esa noche y a la mañana siguiente se fue diciendo algo de que nunca podría volver a vivir con ese hombre que se decía su padre que la orillo a semejante vida de crimen y delincuencia solo por complacerlo, se fue de ahí con un kunai de Naruto cuando necesitara ayuda el se la daría sin pensar; meses después se enteraron de que se estableció en el país del hierro y pronto entablo una relación con el mencionado samurái un hombre de honor que la trataba con todo el amor que merecía al final acabaron casándose y alejándola para siempre del clan Hyuuga quizá eso fue lo mejor; -ahora les presento a Asuma y Kurenai Sarutobi- dijo el ministro y todo mundo aplaudió mientras se besaban por primera vez como marido y mujer y claro dio inicio la fiesta.

Todo mundo bebía y bailaba mientras cierto rubio se perdía en el bosque siguiendo a su novia de cabellos rosas que estaba demasiado seria, ahora mismo Sakura miraba el cielo nocturno mientras Naruto aparecía a su espalda -¿Qué te pasa Sakura_chan?- dijo el ojiazul entrando en escena mientras ella lo miraba un poco deprimida –nada Naruto_kun es solo que…dime la verdad aun te gusto, después de todos estos años aun sientes algo por mi- dijo la ojiverde mientras el rubio la miraba con amor en sus ojos y decía un claro si a su pregunta arrancándole una sonrisa melancólica –es que con tantas chicas pensaba que quizá perderías el interés en mi- Naruto negó a sus palabras mientras la abrazaba por la espalda oliendo el dulce perfume de la pelirrosa –hueles delicioso Sakura_chan- y beso su cuello con suavidad mientras los ojos de Sakura se cerraban y se entregaba a las manos de Naruto lo conocía bien y ahora mismo ella sabia bien lo que pasaría y la verdad ya lo estaba deseando.

Los labios del rubio besaban suavemente su cuello mientras sus manos bajaban por el plano vientre de la ojiverde abriendo despacio el kimono rosado que usaba, de inmediato las manos de Naruto tocaron la suave piel de Sakura mientras ascendían a sus pechos pequeños y firmes copa b cuando mucho, -te he dicho que tienes unos pechos pequeños y muy hermosos Sakura_chan- la respuesta fue la obvia ella se sonrojo mientras Naruto amasaba con suavidad los senos de la chica pelirrosa acariciando suavemente sus duros pezones, -aahh Naruro_kun- gimió suavemente la chica Haruno mientras el rubio besaba su cuello y ascendía hasta morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja –apenas puedo esperar a que se llegue el próximo mes y seas mi esposa Sakura_chan- ella volteo algo apenada mientras se besaban con pasión encontrándose sus lenguas en una feroz lucha que como siempre dominaba el rubio mientras su mano izquierda descendía por el plano vientre de Sakura y se metía entre sus pernas –aaahh Narutooooo- sus dedos rozaban sobre la tela humedeciendo aun mas ala ojiverde que se estremecía sobre el cuerpo del rubio que ahora mismo estaba entado junto a un árbol acariciando el cuerpo de la pelirrosa –estas húmeda Sakura_chan mira- alzo su mano dejando ver un poco de los jugos que se traspasaron sobre la tela y ahora brillaban en los dedos del rubio, - te amo tanto Sakura_chan- se besaron de nuevo mientras su mano amasaba suavemente el pecho de la chica y su otra mano se metía debajo de la pantaleta mojada, sus dedos rozaron suavemente la húmeda y caliente entrada mientras la Haruno apretaba las piernas –aaahhh Narutoooo mmm aahh- sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza mientras los dedos del rubio se perdían en el interior de su lubricada entrada pronto el duro votos fue rozado por las yemas del rubio mientras Sakura se arqueaba con un rostro sonrojado gimiendo con fuerza.

Escondida entre los matorrales cierta rubia de apellido Yamanaka miraba la escena frente a ella con un gran sonrojo en su cara los siguió esperando enterarse de algún chisme pero no esperaba encontrarlos en plena acción -que chismosa eres Ino_chan- se volteo en shock cuando un sonriente Naruto apareció justo frente a ella sus mejillas se sonrojaron cuando comprendió que ese clon estaba ahí y que el rubio siempre supo que estaba en ese lugar –mira a Sakura_chan como se divierte, no quieres unirte- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida mientras la rubia se ponía un poco mas roja, no tuvo tiempo de opinar cuando los labios de Naruto de cerraron en torno a los suyo, un beso intenso y fuere donde el dejaba en claro su dominio sobre la ágil lengua de Ino quien en este momento se abrazaba a Naruto(clon), sus manos bajaron apretando el suave trasero de la rubia que pronto lanzo un suave gemido mientras saltaba del suelo y abrazaba al rubio con sus piernas, rompieron el beso y una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la Yamanaka –no voy a dejar que Sakura me gane verdad- y el rubio sonriente avanzo con ella mientras su ropa era abierta, el rostro rojo de Sakura se lleno de impresión cuando vio al clon del rubio entrando en escena cargando a Ino y sentándose frente a ellos mientras mientras su kimono volaba y dejaba al descubierto el cuerpo hermosamente modelado de Ino –aahhh Ino eres una ..aahh pervertidaaaa- dijo entre gemidos la ojiverde mientras los dedos de Naruto se hundían en su entrepierna mojada sin que el dejara de besar su cuello y amasar uno de sus pechos, por su parte el segundo rubio sostenía a Ino frente a el deleitándose con la hermosa visión de la Yamanak oprimida contra el mientras sus pechos generosos quizá de una copa c bordeando el d se aplastaban contra el rozando sus pezones endurecidos, Naruto(c) se agacho y empezó a chupar con fuerza los pezones de la ojiazul mientras su rostro enrojecía sumida en su propio placer al sentir sus labios chupando suavemente –aaahhh mira quien lo diceee mmm la que se deja manosear ohh Naruto_kun mmm- sus labios dejaron ir mas gemidos cuando algo de buen tamaño comenzó a rozarse contra su zona baja y húmeda por sobre la ropa que aun le quedaba el calor del miembro del rubio era mas que palpable –mmm Naruto_kun- se besaron con pasión mientras las manos del rubio bajaban a su trasero amasándolo con suavidad mientras Sakura se sentía en el cielo –Na… Narutoo yo yooo- no podía decirlo cuando el rubio besaba de nuevo su oído para hablarle de nuevo –déjalo ir Sakura_chan déjame escucharte gemir- la pelirrosa no pudo mas cuando los dedos de Naruto se hundieron en su entrepierna lo mas adentro que pudieron –ME VENGOOOOOOOO- su cuerpo se tenso y sus piernas se apretaron mientras una sonrisa orgásmica aparecía en su rostro y sus fluidos tibios escapaban de su interior; por su parte el otro rubio seguía en lo suyo rozándose contra Ino y besando sus pechos mientras esta se sentía arder –mas Naruto_kun mas no pares- su rostro rojo dejaba mas que claro lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del momento mientras el rubio se oprimía suavemente contra su región mas intima mientras sus fluidos emanaban con fuerza desde el interior de su vagina mientras el rubio chupaba sin parar sus pezones –NARUTOOOOOOO- y finalmente Ino estallo en un orgasmo placentero abrazando con fuerza a su rubio mientras respiraba algo agitada; los Narutos se vieron el uno al otro y asintiendo se separaron de las chicas, las tendieron en el suelo mientras la ropa era alejada mientras las chicas eran tendidas en el suelo y el clon se disipaba con una sonrisa, Ino y Sakura alzaron la vista y fue cuando el rubio desnudo se dejo ver mostrando una poderosa erección entre sus piernas llamando a las chicas –esto es su culpa asique me ayudan con ello verdad Ino_hime, Sakura_hime- ambas chicas lo escucharon y se sonrojaron un poco antes de moverse como hipnotizadas por el miembro de Naruto que las llamaba hasta el.

Naruto se recargo contra una roca mientras Ino y Sakura a gatas se acercaban hasta el, tan pronto estuvieron lo bastante cerca se dejaron ir sobre su pene –Naruto-kun es tan grande- susurro Ino mientras rozaba sus suaves mejillas contra el miembro del rubio feliz que sentía el delicado roce de su piel –y es tan duro- dijo Sakura sacando su lengua y lamiendo la base del pene de Naruto mientras Ino chupaba suavemente uno de los costados de la punta, la lengua de la pelirrosa subió por el tallo lasta la punta mientras la rubia bajaba llenándolo de suaves besos mientras las manos de ambas jugaban con los testículos del rubio afortunado, pronto los gemidos de Naruto resonaban con fuerza mientras Sakura chupaba la punta de su miembro mientras Ino lo lamia por completo –no seas egoísta Sakura dame un poco- dijo un poco irritada mientras la rosada sacaba el miembro del rubio y lo ofrecía a su amiga, la rubia no perdió el tiempo y trago el miembro del rubio hasta la mitad mientras Sakura se metía entre las piernas del ojiazul a lamer sus testículos que ahora eran chupados con delicadeza, se intercambiaban el miembro del rubio que solo podía gemir y gemir – ahhh Ino_chan Sakura_chan son las mejores aaahhhh- sus palabras sobraban en ese momento solo los gemidos de Naruto resonaban en el claro mientras los labios de Ino y Sakura se encontraban besándose separadas solo por el miembro del rubio que no aguantaba un segundo mas – aquí viene voy a estallar AAAAAHHHHH- su miembro dejo ir un caudal intenso de semen que baño los rostros de ambas chicas que lo recogían despacio lamiendo hasta la ultima gota de su semen , -buenas niñas hora de la función estelar- y sin mas dos clones del rubio hicieron acto de presencia tras las chicas, las empujaron al suelo mientras acariciaban sus traseros y de un golpe se clavaban en ellas – AAAAHHHHH NARUTOOOOOO ESTA ADENTROOOOO- grito feliz Ino al sentir su trasero lleno del rubio mientras que Sakura dejaba ir solo gemidos de gozo mientras el Naruto Original las miraba sonriente, sus clones empujaban con fuerza mientras el miraba divertido los rostros de gozo de las chicas, otra bola de humo apareció y ahora dos Narutos estaban tirados en el suelo los clones alzaron a las chicas y de un golpe las dejaron caer sobre los miembros duros y pulsantes, entraron hasta la matriz y los gritos de placer no se hacían esperar –AAAAHHH SIII MAS NO PARES MAS NARUTO_KUN- gemía Ino fuera de si mientras sus dos rubios empujaban dentro de ella sin piedad alguna y sus pechos se balanceaban sobre el Naruto inferior que sin perder al tiempo comenzó a mamar con fuerza los pezones; Sakura por su lado solo podía hacer una cosa –AAAHHHH AAHHH MAS MAS AAAHHH- gemir suplicando que no parara los miembros de los 4 Narutos estaban bien coordinados cuando 2 salían 2 entraban hasta el fondo arrancando gemidos de ambas mujeres que no paraban de clamar por mas – las amo Sakura_chan Ino chan las amo tanto- dijo el rubio mientras las chicas eran besadas y los rubios arremetían con mas fuerza, los clones que estaban de pie no aguataron mas y estallaron en descargas abundantes de semen para disiparse mientras quedaban solo los otros rubios, hicieron una maniobra curiosa sobre el suelo quedando Ino en el piso con Sakura sobre ella en una especie de 69 mientras los Naruto penetraban sin compasión –aaaahhh te entra Ino veo como te entra el pene de Naruto_kun aaahhhh- gemía la pelirrosa viendo como la entrepierna de su amiga se distendía mientras el miembro del ojiazul la inundaba – igual yo aaahhn Sakura Naruto te llena todaaaaahhhh- sus gemidos resonaban en el claro mientras el rubio empujaba con fuerza pronto la lengua de Sakura comenzó a lamer el clítoris de Ino quien gimiendo de placer imito a su amiga mientras el rubio arremetía con fuerza clavándose hasta el vientre de ambas mujeres –aaahh las amo chicas por favor aahhh tengan a mis hijos- dijo el rubio mientras Ino y Sakura se perdían en el placer de sentirse de Naruto las lenguas de las dos recorrían el miembro mientras este salía del interior de la otra solo para verlo entrar de nuevo mientras el orgasmo los azotaba a los tres –AAAAAAAAHHHHHH fue un sonoro y profundo gemido el que resonó en ese claro cuando los rubios descargaban con fuerza dentro de las chicas sembrando su semilla en lo mas profundo de ellas el clon se disipo y Naruto se tendio en el suelo con Ino y Sakura a sus costados, estaban felices y respiraban agitados mientras el cielo estrellado los cubría con la luna brillando llena y hermosa, a su lado una segunda luna mas pequeña pero igual de bella desfilaba ante sus ojos –aun no puedo creer que tu crearas eso Naruto_kun- susurro Ino mientras el rubio recordaba ese día.

La bestia de diez colas amenazo con moverse hacia el centro de la base de akatsuki donde la misteriosa voz lo llamaba con fuerza clamando por libertad, avanzo un poco justo antes de detenerse y sentirse jalado con fuerza hacia el cielo donde una pequeña esfera negra brillaba misteriosa bajo la atenta mirada de todos los ninjas de los alrededores –Basho tenin- dijo el rubio cuando la esfera detono generando una fuerza abrasadora que despedazaba el suelo y jalaba a la bestia que rugía y aullaba de poder mientras era aplastada por el tremendo jutsu del rubio que aplastaba todo a su paso mientras rocas y pedazos de montañas se alzaban casi como si el fin del mundo estuviese sucediendo frente a todo el ejercito –Nooooo- grito Madara lanzándose contra el rubio concentrado sorpresivamente Minato apareció entre el enmascarado y el rubio con rasengan en mano clavándolo a la mascara del enemigo revelando el rostro maduro de Obito, el malvado usurpo su cuerpo al morir este –tu no interrumpirás a mi hijo- dijo desafiante el yondaime mientras Madara veía como la bestia aullaba de dolor, era algo tan extraño cuando lo recordó, el sello de unión, lo olvido por completo por la prisa y nunca fue realizado ahora mismo el Juubi estaba perdiendo la forma mientras la tremenda fuerza de gravedad generada por Naruto lo aplastaba contra todo y ocurrió, estallo en una explosión cegadora destrozando la mitad de la esfera rocosa logrando que 7 masas de chakra se alejaran de ahí a toda prisa mientras el chakra de Natsumi y del hachibi regresaba a ellos, la esfera quedo flotando en el cielo rota hasta el centro mientras la silueta se del demonio se desvanecía en el aire -¡maldito seas Naruto!- y se lanzo contra el rubio cegado por su enojo mientras MInato se interponía en el camino de nuevo esta vez conectando un rasengan a su estomago mientras se desplazaba al suelo y quedaba expuesto al rubio que colocaba con gran dolor un sello poderoso en su frente, rodo lejos de ellos mientras tocaba su cabeza se sentía tan raro en ese momento –ese sello evitara que te diluyas ahora si haces el honor hijo- dijo Minato mirando al rubio menor que solo sonrió –será un placer otosan- Naruto se desvaneció en un destello rojo y amarillo apareciendo a espaldas de Madara con un conocido jutsu en su mano -¡Rasengan!- y conecto el golpe a su espalda mientras el Uchina trataba inútilmente de desvanecerse fe lanzado contra Minato quien lo recibió con un poderoso soplo de viento que lo alzo al cielo mientras cargaban sus mas poderosos ataques -Futon: rsenshuriken- dijo MInato alzando el colosal ataque sobre su cabeza emitiendo un penetrante silbido del otro lado Naruto alzaba su mano con un rasengan parecido aunque muy diferente –Raiton: rasenarashi (elemento rayo: tormenta espiral, mas o menos jeje)- su esfera brillaba poderosa mientras los relámpagos giraban a su alrededor emulando al disco del rasengan de su padre, con fuerza los arrojaron contra Madara quien ya caía y golpearon con fuerza en una explosión gigantesca el viento y el rayo giraron con fuerza mientras su cuerpo era despedazado sin piedad alguna hasta que no quedo nada de el, finalmente su enemigo cayo pero entonces el poder maligno se dejo sentir mientras el malévolo cristal parlante se dejaba sentir su energía oscura luchaba por salir desesperadamente llenando de grietas la piedra que lo aprisionaba a toda prisa los rubios realizaron un sello de contención que se sumo a su prisión volviéndolo aun mas poderoso y callando su voz –este tipo sea lo que sea es muy peligroso que haremos con el- dijo Minato mirando el cristal maligno que ahora estaba callado mientras Naruto sonreía y miraba a su pequeño ataque anterior aun flotando sobre su cabeza –oh tengo una buena idea otosan- Minato vio la esfera rota flotando y miro a Naruto con total incredulidad, el cristal acabo en el centro mientras el rubio reformaba la esfera aplastando con fuerza una vez lista fue el Shinra tensen que bajo las miradas asombradas de todo mundo ascendiendo al cielo era mucho mas pequeña que la original pero ahora el rubio colocaba una segunda luna flotando alrededor del planeta, fue solo entonces que Naruto se desmayo de cansancio; -Naruto_kun alguien esta despierto- dijo Sakura juguetonamente mientras el rubio miraba a su miembro duro y listo para seguir –segundo round chinas- y todo el encuentro volvió a empezar mientras una estrella fugaz pasaba en el cielo.

El día brillaba sobre Konoha y unas sonrojada Sakura paseaba por la calle en compañía de su novio Namikaze quien simplemente no podía alejar de su cara aquella sonrisa aun recordando lo que ocurrió la noche anterior tras la fiesta cuando el y sus novias tuvieron su fiesta privada; en la torre Minato se reunia con al joven Kazekage de Suna un chico de nombre Gaara quien se volvió buen amigo de su hijo y ahora mismo le proponía un acuerdo muy singular, -déjeme ver si lo entiendo kazekage_dono usted quiere que su hermana se case con mi hijo- Gaara asintió mientras Minato suspiraba no iba a rechazar esa oferta de ninguna manera y viendo bien a la rubia de coletas que estaba presente y un poco sonrojada podía jurar que le gustaba su hijo y bueno conociendo a Narutoel no diría que no ante semejante chica que sin duda le resultaría hermosa y atractiva –esta bien déjeme avisar a mi hijo y veremos que pasa- dijo resignado claro lo que ocurrió fue muy obvio, Naruto acepto porque sentía algo por Temari desde aquel beso, la rubia estuvo feliz y luego claro Naruto fue golpeado por Sakura y después regañado por su madre mientras su hermana se burlaba de el; lejos de ahí una mujer de pelo morado de nombre Anko convencía a su amiga de que lo que sentía no estaba equivocado, Uzuki Yugao se negaba a reconocerlo pero la verdad estaba enamorada de Naruto y no quería admitirlo pero la insistencia diaria de Anko comenzaba a mermar su fuerza de voluntad eso y sus apariciones en todos lados y a cada rato diciéndole "di que lo amas" la estaban volviendo loca, finalmente ahora estaba con una ceja temblorosa mientras una sonriente Anko la miraba tras salir de un barril vacio ¿?- ESTA BIEN LO AMO Y QUE AMO A NARUTO- grito a los cuatro vientos y claro el chisme corrió como reguero de pólvora por la aldea condenando a Naruto a otra amigable "charla" con su novia pelirrosa.

Dos semanas después el rubio estaba en casa meditando para lograr la paz interna después de todo le conto a Sakura de Rei y Natsumi tras soplarse otro regaño por el asunto de Yugao y pensar que no le dijo que ella y Ako protagonizaron su primer trío…mejor no decirle por su el bien de su cuerpo, y bueno la paliza que le dio por lo de las bijus si que le dolió aunque a la larga las acepto mas al saber lo que ellas eran sin duda solo el rubio podía enamorar a seres de semejante poder; el día marchaba tranquilo aunque Naruto estaba algo preocupado y por eso mismo meditaba ahjora Sakura tenia un par de días rara y no le decía que le pasaba lo que solo contribuía a preocuparlo mas, a la casa de la familia Namikaze llego cierta pelirrosa con una muy interesante cosa en sus manos, la recibió Kushina y segundos después todo Konoha pudo escucharla -NARUTO EMBARAZASTE A SAKURA!- grito Kushina y el rubio perdió todo el color de su cara al parecer esa linda noche en el bosque si paso factura –(estoy muerto Kasan va a matarme lenta y dolorosamente bueno al menos no es peor)- pensó paralizado por la intimidante figura de cabello rojo frente a el; lejos de ahí en su casa una rubia sonrojada estaba abrazando su almohada mientras fantaseaba con su vida futura y sobre la mesa de noche una prueba de embarazo daba positivo, Ino estaba también embarazada y Naruto estaba mas que muerto.

Cualquiera pensaría que las desventuras de Naruto acabaron ahí y de hecho no podría estar mas equivocado, sus novias en cuestión y flamantes esposas estaban en su chequeo medico oficial mientras nuestro rubio protagonista se suponía regreso de una misión de eliminación de un objetivo importante ayer en la noche lo que resultaba muy raro ya que nunca llegaba tarde, Kushina se preocupaba y por eso mismo ahora estaba en la residencia Inuzuka en busca de su amiga Tsume hasta donde sabia su hija Hana fue la rastreadora asignada al equipo del rubio y quería saber si ella había regresado, la verdad encontrar la casa principal de los Inuzuka tan callada era raro mas conociendo a Tsume y su nada discreta risa, con total confianza la ojivioleta marcho a la recamara de su amiga que sin duda al ser su dia libre estaría de perezosa en la cama abrió la puerta con una sonrisa que pronto se deformo en una mueca de ira pura –TSUMEEEEEEEE QUE DIABLOS HACE MI HIJO EN TU CAMA- y la persecución de la Inuzuka inicio mientras Naruto nervioso podría jurar sentir los deseos de Sakura de golpearlo a la distancia a su lado una desnuda Hana sonreía abrazándolo suavemente mientras las maldiciones de Kushina para su amiga resonaban con fuerza, aparentemente Hana entro en "calor" al ver el poder de Naruto en la misión y lo invito a cenar claro que el acepto y por eso mismo acabo atrapado entre dos Inuzukas en celo que lo arrastraron a la recamara principla y le brindaron una noche que jamás olvidaría y que culmino con el sometimiento de las dos a el, para molestia de kushina el rubio era formalmente el compañero de Tsume y Hana y eso solo significaba una cosa…matrimonio, sin duda la vida de Naruto resultaba muy curiosa mas cuando Sakura se entero y el rubio fue acorralado en su casa por ella, Kushina y Tsunade….fue algo que nunca nadie olvidaría.

Otro día transcurría en Konoha y el kage rubio atendía sus deberes…bueno estaba comiendo mientras sus clones hacían el trabajo, la puerta de su oficina se abrió y una niña de unos 8 años entro –otosan dile a Hibiki que deje de molestarme- dijo la pequeña niña de pelo rosa e intensos ojos azules -no es verdad yo no molesto a Sakuya solo digo la verdad otosan- respondió su hermano de la misma edad curiosamente nacieron con días de separación, el era rubio de un tono oscuro y de ojos azules claros –niños dejen de pelearse son hermanos antes que nada, y primero Sakuya ya sabes que a tu hermano le gusta molestarte y segundo Hibiki no te burles de la frente de tu hermana.- dijo el kage rubio de marcas en las mejillas mientras una pequeña y asustada cosita de cabello castaño de unos 6 años apareció en la puerta y se refugio detrás de el –otosan sálvame- dijo el pequeño de ojos azules mientras temblaba detrás del rubio –de que te tengo que salvar Makoto- dijo el rubio mientras una furiosa Anko hacia acto de aparición en la puerta –donde esta ese demonio- dijo furiosa cargando una gabardina a medio quemar al parecer el pequeño pensó que era buena idea probar su katon cerca de donde su madre colgaba las cosas recién lavadas –Anko_chan no seas tan drástica- dijo el rubio mientras su esposa de cabello morado sostenía un Kunai en su mano y buscaba al pequeño -no lo defiendas otosan tiene que pagar mira quemo al sr. Hebi- dijo un pequeño de pelo morado con destellos rubios y ojos azulados muy oscuros de unos 6 años cargando un peluche quemado de serpiente mientras por el marco de la puerta entraba Hokuto –Anko no toques a mi hijo- dijo ella protectora mientras el niño corría a brazos de su madre –dame a ese monstruo necesita disciplina no que lo mimes Hokuto- dijo la molesta pelimorada mientras una mujer rubia hacia acto de presencia –deja eso Anko o te garantizo que te arrepentirás- dijo ella cargando a una pequeña niña de ojos claros mientras se acercaba al rubio estresado –hola amor- se dieron un beso suave y Naruto le hizo gestos a la niña de unos tres años que se reía como loca de las caras de su padre bajo la mirada de su madre –mira como crece Mikami pronto no podrás cargarla mas Shion_chan-la mujer sonrió mientras el rubio volvía a evitar el homicidio de su hijo, Shion se unió a Konoha tiempo después de la boda apresurada de Naruto con Sakura e Ino no acepto un no por respuesta y acabo volviéndose formalmente la esposa de Naruto después de Anko aunque tardo un poco en quedar embarazada hablando de la mujer de cabello morado ahora mismo estaba llorando suplicando piedad de Hokuto al parecer el decirle que no volvería a haber dango en la casa era demasiado malo para ella –te lo dije- dijo Shion algo burlona mientras la pelimorada la fulminaba con la mirada.

En la sala dos mujeres embarazadas sonreían una de ellas Sasame Namikaze la ultima esposa del rubio con 4 meses de gestación platicaba muy amigable con Hanabi Namikaze quien estaba ya en su octavo mes mientras adentro de la oficina la pelea se desencadenaba con fuerza…de nuevo; en la residencia Namikaze adjunta una frustrada Youko pelirroja correteaba su pequeña heredera una niña hermosa de unos 5 años que se negaba a bañarse –**diablos Kiyone vuelve aquí**- la pequeña le saco la lengua y volvió a correr como loca mientras ella le perseguía por todos lados –**ella no sabe como educar a su hija, bueno pon atención Yuriko mira así es como mami despedaza a quienes la ven feo**- dijo Rei mientras ilustraba a su pequeña de dos años sobre como usar su arena para destrozar al enemigo, en el interior de la casa una sonriente pelirroja de ojos verdes arrullaba a su pequeño de no mas de 1 año de edad que dormía plácidamente –oh que hermoso bebe eres Kyo hicimos algo precioso juntos verdad Naruto_kun- dijo Mei soñadoramente mientras Kiyone entraba a toda prisa corriendo como loca despertando al bebe que recién se había dormido y ahora gritaba como loco -¡Natsumi controla a tu demonio que ya despertó a mi Kyo!- y ahí empezó otro de los pleitos de esas dos que aparentemente disfrutaban de pelar todo el tiempo, en el jardín un poco alejados de Rei y su peculiar instrucción a su hija estaban los trillizos haimanus jugueteando amigables con un pequeño de no mas de 2 años que agrazaba las colas de los perros mientras Hana sonreía el pequeño Subaru creía veloz y amaba a los canes de su madre a loa que trataba con mucho cariño mientras que Kuromaru era algo muy diferente –diablos Tsume diles que dejen de jalarme la cola- dijo el molesto perro del parche mientras se alejaba de los traviesos gemelos Kizao y Mizao un par de traviesos niños que se la pasaban jaloneando al pobre animal mientras Tsume se moría de la risa hasta que Natsumi paso peleando con Mei y casi aplastan al pobre animal -¡oigan fíjense por donde pasan par de locas casi matan a Kuromaru!- y la Inuzuka ahora Namikaze también le entro al pleito mientras en la casa Namikaze original una seria Kushina despedía a su amiga Mikoto quien regresaba a casa ya que su pequeña Fuyu necesitaba dormir era una niña tan dulce y bonita de pelo rubio y ojos negros…si Naruto era el padre y Kushina aun recordaba como fue que esos dos iniciaron todo; en la guerra el ejercito de ninjas resucitados diezmaba sus fuerzas y los acorralaba despacio no fue nada que los poderosos clones de Naruto no arreglaran claro, uno de aquellos ninjas ataco a Mikoto por la espalda y el clon le salvo la vida para destrozar al enemigo con un poderoso relámpago, solo entonces vio a la mujer de pelo negro, sus ojos se perdieron en sus negros orbes y sin medir consecuencia la estrecho contra el –ya estas a salvo Mikoto_chan- y se besaron suavemente mientras la Uchiha se sonrojaba bajo el suave roce de los labios tan `ronto se separaron el rubio le cnfeso que fue su primer amor y pidió una cita a la mujer apenada nunca escucho la respuesta porque una molesta Kushina destrozo al clon de su hijo Casanova que a la distancia se estremecía al volver a ver a su madre iba a sufrir mucho, Kushina sonrió si la relación de esos dos fue rara pero aun así estaba feliz –(supongo que Naru_chan era lo que necesitabas para ser feliz verdad Mikoto)- volvió a sus quehaceres dirigiéndose al segundo piso para terminar de revisar los armarios mientras un sonriente Minato descansaba bebiendo algo de te le cedió su trabajo a su hijo hacia poco mas de 6 meses y el se hallaba sumido en un infierno del cual el logro escapar con mucha fortuna y por eso mismo ahora sonreía y pasaba sus días con su amada y dulce esposa –MINATO PORQUE DIABLOS TIENES UNA COLECCIÓN DE ICHA ICHA EN EL ARMARIO- su cara perdió el color y se levanto de prisa de la silla del jardín mientras corría a la oficina de su hijo quizá el tendría alguna misión rango s que lo alejaría de la aldea uno o dos años en lo que Kushina se calmaba aunque claro de tener una el mismo la tomaría para escapar de sus mujeres que aun no sabían que de nuevo Sakura estaba embarazada cuando eso pasara entonces comenzaría a sufrir de verdad cuando todas insistieran en que ellas también merecían un segundo hijo.

en las calles de la aldea una sonriente kasumi paseaba junto a su esposo mientras paseaban a su pequeño Shiro junto a su querida amiga Hinata quien trajo a su linda Hitomi para que la conocieran sin duda seria una niña muy amada y protegida por sus padres, entonces el flash de Minato paso corriendo mientras la silueta vengativa de Kushina apareció avanzando detrás el hombre rubio –jeje creo que kasan descubrió la colección de otosan jejejeje- se rio de la mala suerte de su padre sin saber que ella misma se expuso –TU SABIAS DE ESO- su cara igualo a la de su padre entes de encargar a su pequeño a Shino y salir corriendo detrás el hombre rubio que casi llegaba a la torre hokage de la que al parecer salía humo de la oficina de Naruto –entonces Hinata te gustaría acompañarnos a comer- dijo Shino señalando a su pequeño mientras una explosión resonaba en la torre donde toda la familia se estaba reuniendo –eto..si Shino seria un gusto- y se alejaron de ahí mientras la familia Namikaze resolvía sus problemas como mejor sabia –NARUTO TU LE REGALASTE ESOS LIBROS A TU PADRE- echándole el paquete al rubio menor que ahora pensaba que quizá debió morir en la guerra eso era preferible a lo que estaba por ocurrirle.

La noche llego y el Kazekage junto a su joven esposa Matsuri llegaron a la gran cena familiar escoltados por su pequeño niño pelirrojo de unos 6 años callado y serio como el padre su nombre Kanoru y cargaba curiosamente una calabaza de arena en la espalda mientras vestía ropa negra como su tío el solterón kankuro, Naruto aun consideraba que era de preferencias dudosas después de todo aun robaba el maquillaje de Temari quien en este momento alimentaba a la pequeña Karura su hija de 4 años una niña consentida ya dorada después de todo su embarazo fue de alto riesgo y casi pierde al bebe de no ser por la atención veloz de Sakura e Ino, el ruido era ensordecedor entre los gritos de los niños, las riñas de las esposas enemigas del rubio, mientras como siempre Mikoto trataba de calmar todo ayudada por Yugao a la distancia el pequeño Tao hijo de la anbu jugaba con una espada de plástico correteando a un pobre zorro niñera que el rubio invoco para vigilar a su hijos que ahora en manada, integrada por los que caminaban y corrían, perseguían al pobre animal para rasúralo, de regreso a la mesa los regaños de Kushina no paraban mientras cadenas comenzaba a volverse visibles y las suplicas de piedad de Minato se volvían mas y mas frenéticas no se entendía casi nada por semejante escándalo aunque el rubio menor miraba todo con una gran sonrisa su familia era enorme y llena de amor, alzo la vista al firmamento mientras el sol caía a la distancia y las dos lunas comenzaban a ser visibles en el cielo, sonrió feliz tenia una buena vida y sin duda le esperaba un mejor futuro.

Fin

* * *

><p>Y ahí esta el nuevo especial este mucho mas extenso que el otro y que espero les gustase tanto como el capitulo del día de hoy pero eso no lo sabré hasta que me digan que les pareció<br>_sin duda bueno aunque tengo una duda (mirando al autor)_  
><em>yo tengo la misma duda (mira igual al autor)<em> _  
><em>_porque no usaste a las Inuzuka (lo miran las tres fijamente)_  
>quería darle variedad además este especial tiene dedicatoria y lo saben<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto el especial?


	121. C118: Un clan nacido de la sangre

Hola gente que lee este fic, hoy es viernes y ha llegado la hora de ver finalmente a Naruto en acción, aunque aun no era hora de luchar con shiru pero bueno ese momento llegara ténganlo por seguro por ahora pasare a los reviews

**Yue Namikaze**: que bueno que el especial te gusto jeje y si tu oc ya lucho pero sumuesrte no ocurrio quien sabe quiza aparezca mas  
>curioso solo un review bah no importa con uno soy feliz ahora vayamos al capitulo<br>_finalmente va a pelear Naruto (mira al autor con una sonrisa)_  
><em>ya era hora de que hiciera algo (el autor asiente a lo que dice)<em>  
><em>dejen de parlotear y vamos a leer (callando a las otras dos)<em>  
>ya la oyeron a leer y que lo disfruten<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 118: Un clan nacido de la sangre<strong>

Naruto saltaba a toda velocidad acercándose a la zona algo descampada frente a el cosa bastante extraña considerando que estaba en un bosque y un claro de las dimensiones del que estaba frente a el no era para nada normal ni hablar de lo que ahí iba a encontrar, aterrizo con facilidad en el centro del mismo viendo a su alrededor muchos arboles talados y destruidos mientras el suelo removido indicaba alguna clase de actividad de elemento tierra en el sitio, a su alrededor entre los arboles el rubio podía percibir la presencia de alguien vigilándole oculto en las sobras del bosque, no era inusual que un ninja acosara de ese modo pero la verdad en ese momento Naruto prefería un enfrentamiento cara a cara y no estaba dispuesto a esperar mucho mas -se que estas ahí quieres salir de una buena vez por favor- dijo desafiante mientras los arboles se movían y la figura se hacia visible dejando al rubio callado; no muy lejos de el dos figuras aladas aceleraban su marcha sabedoras de que el rubio había finalmente llegado frente a su siguiente obstáculo, sus caras serias reflejaban algo de enojo ante la presencia que podían percibir a la distancia mientras aceleraban aun mas aproximándose a donde se hallaba el rubio y su acompañante –(porque deseo tanto estar junto a ti en este momento Naruto_kun)- pensaba la peliverde mientras aceleraba el paso junto a su hermana menor que tenia ideas semejantes a las de su hermana mayor.

En las calles de Konoha los mercenarios corrían como locos escapando de sus enemigos tan intimidantes y sádicos, detrás de ellos un fondo de cascada con olas rompiendo en la playa con musuca de fondo coronaba la espeluznante visión de Gai y lee en una de sus tan conocidas escenas -¡lo juro nunca volveré a asesinar a nadie!- decía uno de los pobres hombres mientras corría como loco al bosque alejándose de ese par de "curiosos" ninjas que seguían en lo suyo mientras se quedaban solos en medio de la calle mientras su momento emocional pasaba –Gai_sensei mire han huido- dijo Lee señalando la calle vacía con algo de pesar –nuestra Juventud ha sido demasiada para ellos mi querido Lee- dijo Gai con una gran y brillante sonrisa mientras su alumno lloraba ríos desde sus ojos ante la sabiduría de su mentor  
>-¡GAI_SENSEI!- dijo con mirada vidriosa encarando a su maestro de pelo negro<br>-¡LEE!- dijo el hombre a su estudiante con corte de tazón mientras otro espeluznante momento daba inicio.

Todo se detuvo cuando los cuerpos volaron por el aire golpeando el suelo con fuerza, los anbu estaban a falta de mejor palabra molidos a golpes mientras una figura oscura y siniestra aparecía, sus brazos y piernas rotos en mas de un lugar mientras gemían de dolor en ángulos extraños en el suelo, frente a Gai y Lee apareció ese sujeto, casi de 2 metros de alto y usando un pantalón negro viejo y algo rasgado, su camisa vieja y gris tenia manchas secas de sangre mientras sobre sus hombros una larga chamarra con capucha cubría su cabeza, alzo la vista despacio dejando a los ninjas de la hoja verlo, sobre su cara una gran y larga mascara de acero vieja y con marcas de oxido que solo portaba dos aberturas a la altura de los ojos donde se podían ver las orbes negras y siniestras del hombre que estaba rodeado de un aura espeluznante; la cara de Lee y su maestro se quedo helada la figura ante ellos era sin duda intimidante y la forma vacía de mirarlos les producía cierto escozor en la espalda, los señalo con la mano derecha como retándolos a pelear mientras los dos ninjas de verde agitaban la cabeza alejando la sensación de duda de ellos -¡es mío sensei!- dijo el joven cejon mientras corría contra el extraño que permanecía inmóvil lanzo una poderosa patada frontal contra el hombre sereno que con facilidad se movió a un costado esquivando el golpe directo de Lee, su codo cayo como un martillo en su pecho golpeando el esternón mientras la rodilla se alzaba contra la espina atrapándolo en un abrazo mortal no dio tiempo de reacción cuando tomo a Lee de la axila y con un giro veloz reforzado con chakra lo azoto contra el suelo con un poder tremendo, el cejon escupió sangre mientras el piso se agrietaba es mas incluso Gai juraría haber escuchado sus costillas romperse, Gai no tuvo necesidad de ayudar a su alumno con total desprecio el hombre le conecto una patada poderosa que lo alzo del suelo y lo mando a volar directo a los brazos de Gai quien atrapo a su herido alumno que apenas se mantenía consiente –Gai_sensei…es…muy fuerte- dijo el chico mientras el hombre lo ponía en el suelo semejante brutalidad y poder solo podían ser de una persona.

Se retiro la capucha dejando a Gai ver su cabello largo y negro mientras un kanji sobresalía en el centro de su frente y sus ojos se abrían de sorpresa –creí que eras un rumor solamente- dijo el hombre de verde mientras recostaba a su alumno herido en el suelo negándole sus deseos de volver a luchar y mirando de nuevo al hombre frente a el su rostro serio daba a entender que sabia bien a quien se estaba enfrentando –el asesino del país del trigo, poseedor de uno de los mas antiguos y poderosos etilos de taijutsu del mundo, privado desde pequeño de todo rasgo de identidad y criado para ser una maquina de luchar hasta la muerte asesino de cientos de hombres y destructor de villas a lo largo del 4 países tu eres el infame "verdugo" y pensar que nunca creí que estaría frente a frente con tan inmisericorde enemigo, ven y déjame demostrarte que tu perversa oscuridad no podrá vencer las flamas de mi juventud- y se acomodo en posición de combate mientras el hombre frente a el ahora conocido como el verdugo se alistaba para la batalla; de regreso al bosque Naruto estaba francamente sorprendido con quien se alzaba frente a el se trataba de una hermosa mujer que usaba una especie de pantalón ceremonial de esos que porta las sacerdotisas de vez en cuando, estaba algo abierto y colgaba en sus caderas dejando ver un poco de su piel ligeramente morena aunque aun así lucha perfecta a la distancia, no usaba blusa mas bien parecía usar vendas de tela sobre el pecho sujetando sus pechos redondos y grandes quizá copa d de dimensiones semejantes a los de Anko, sus ojos claros de color verde tenían un contorno rojo sangre bastante espeluznante mientras su largo cabello claro plateado con ligeros destellos de blanco sobre todo en el fleco de la frente caía atado a su espalda en una cola de caballo que llegaba casi hasta sus tobillos sus manos enguantadas caían a los costados de su cuerpo mientras miraba al rubio y sonreía dejando ver un colmillo algo afilado –valla no sabia que esta aldea tenia ninjas tan apuestos- dijo sonriendo y con una voz juguetona mientras el rubio se destrababa y se centraba en su cara no en su cuerpo.

-yo podría decir algo parecido no sabia que los malos tenían chicas tan hermosas de su lado- dijo el rubio sonriendo como siempre mientras ella sonreía ante sus palabras era raro porque siempre se molestaba con los coqueteos de los hombre aunque la cortesía del rubio era ciertamente encantadora, ella lo vio directamente a los ojos mientras avanzaba cadenciosa y sonriente por su parte Naruto no dejaba de verla algo en esa mujer le resultaba muy atrayente y no solo era su físico –(ella me hace sentir parecido a como lo hace Morrigan)- pensó el rubio mientras la mujer se detenía a poco mas de 2 metros de el –y dime como te llamas ninja de la hoja- dijo amigable mientras Naruto sentía un curioso impulso por acercársele impulso que resistía bastante bien –Naruto Ishura mi hermosa dama- dijo el rubio inclinando levemente la cabeza mientras ella sonreía ante su eterna cordialidad mientras lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo sin dejar esa enigmática sonrisa de lado –es un placer conocerte Naruto_kun mi nombre es Miho Vizana –saludo ella extendiendo su mano que el rubio tomo de inmediato y como era su costumbre tomo su mano y beso el dorso mientras ella sonreía ante sus tan poco comunes entre los ninjas -y bien Naruto_kun no vas a besarme- dijo juguetona mientras el rubio la miraba fijamente centrándose en sus suaves labios que parecían llamarlo aunque claro se resistió al impulso –aunque me gustaría me negare por ahora Miho_chan algo me dice que si lo hago no voy a terminar bien- su sonrisa se desvaneció un momento mientras miraba bien al rubio que retrocedía un poco de ella –(como es posible que se niegue a mi eso no pasa nunca)- pensó ella mientras sonreía coquetamente al rubio que seguía alejándose de ella –no huyas de mi Naruto_kun solo quiero que pruebes mi labios- sonrió de nuevo y el rubio vio esos colmillos ligeramente alargados y tuvo un cierto escalofrió en su espalda –_Naruto_sama no deje que se le acerque algo en esa no me agrada_- dijo Kurayami molesta y ciertamente celosa por el coqueteo descarado de esa chica para con el rubio ninja que solo retrocedía despacio – dime Miho_chan ¿Cuál es tu kekei genkai?- pregunto el rubio mientras los ojos de la peliplateada se abrían ligeramente ante la pregunta después de todo no era normal que alguien supiera de eso con tan solo verla.

De regreso a Konoha Gai estaba en posición de combate frente al enmascarado hombre que no se movía de su posición con brazos abiertos y piernas separadas esperando el ataque del shinobi de verde –Yosh aquí voy- y sin decir mas Gai se movió a una asombrosa velocidad volviéndose un borrón verde que avanzando a toda velocidad arremetió contra el Verdugo, su pierna ascendió con fuerza en una patada que dejaría a mas de uno noqueado, de manera asombrosa la mano del enmascarado sujeto su tobillo y jalo a Gai hacia el soltando un derechazo a su rostro, el cejon mayor se doblo de manera increíble apoyando sus manos en el suelo mientras se doblaba como un resorte y elevaba sus piernas conectando ahora si con la barbilla del enemigo, se elevo en el aire mientras miraba al cielo y Gai completaba el giro lanzándose de nuevo contra el fue un cabezazo directo a su estomago que lo hizo volar por el aire y golpear el suelo mientras el ninja de verde sonreía orgulloso –jajajaja he conectado el primer golpe mi enemigo- dijo orgulloso mientras el enmascarado se levantaba casi como si nada hubiese pasado y miraba el hombre de pelo negro le miraba con cierto suspenso -(parece que es mas resistente de lo que pensé)- se dijo a si mismo Gai mientras el hombre dejaba su pose pasiva y se lanzaba al ataque, su velocidad era casi idéntica a la de Gai mientras lanzaba puñetazo tras puñetazo contra el ninja sus golpes eran bloqueados mientras Gai movía sus manos a toda velocidad deteniendo sus embates con cierta dificultad , un giro veloz del shinobi de la hoja lo coloco a la espalda del hombre y lo tomo de las axilas, saltaron en el aire y pronto giraban a toda velocidad mientras caían al suelo con fuerza en un giro mas que conocido por todo mundo, el impacto era inminente cuando en un alarde de fuerza superior el enmascarado se solto y tomando a Gai del rostro lo clavo al suelo con fuerza mientras sus rodillas aterrizaban sobre su vientre, salto lejos de el mientras el ninja de cejas pobladas escupía sangre tras el brutal golpe –jejeje…me confié y uso mi ataque en mi contra…sin duda es un peligro- de nuevo se levanto sacudiéndose el polvo mientras el enemigo lo miraba fijamente atreves de la mascara -eres un buen oponente- dijo finalmente con una voz rasposa y gruesa mientras Gai sonreía enemigo o no este tipo era una legenda viviente del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y que lo reconociera de ese modo le levantaba el animo –YOSH AHORA MENOS QUE NUNCA ME RENDIRE- y se lanzo de nuevo al ataque corriendo a máxima velocidad mientras el hombre de nuevo esperaba su embate, una patada tras otra el enmascarado bloqueaba con cierta facilidad mientras Gai aceleraba cada vez un poco mas, se agacho con precisión y ataco desde abajo –konoha senpu- la patada directo al rostro lo elevo de nuevo pero en vez de tomarlo Gai salto aun mas alto que antes y conecto un poderoso golpe una patada descendente en el vientre del enemigo enviándolo directo contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda azotándolo en el suelo que se lleno de grietas bajo el peso del golpe, Gai aterrizo sereno mientras el hombre se levantaba como si nada le hubiera pasado –valla si que eres resistente- dijo sonriendo mientras corría de nuevo contra el, de un solo movimiento el verdugo se movió contra Gai sujetándolo del cuello con una fuerza tremenda la asfixia era mucha mientras el hombre saltaba con Gai en el aire y su brazo resplandecía un poco por el chakra en sus músculos cayeron al suelo con fuerza, sus pies se clavaron en el piso mientras mandaba a Gai de regreso al suelo con mucha mas fuerza que antes, su cabeza campaneó tras golpear el suelo y la sangre de nuevo broto de su boca, la pierna del verdugo se alzo y cayo con fuerza sobre el rostro de Gai –aaarrrgggg- fue todo lo que dijo cuando la suela aplasto su rostro contra el suelo hundiéndolo aun mas en el mismo, en otro lugar de la aldea dos figuras se movían entre las sombras asegurándose de no llamar la atención mientras buscaban a su presa pelirroja.

De regreso al claro del bosque era la mujer quien hablaba -como sabes de eso Naruto_kun- preguntaba Miho al rubio que se mantenía distante de ella mientras evaluaba la situación la idea de lastimar a una mujer fuese o no su enemiga no le gustaba para nada y de ser posible preferiría no luchar contra ella en ese momento –la verdad hace mucho aprendí que los que tienen kekei genkai poseen una presencia peculiar y la verdad Miho_chan no te fendas pero la tuya es la mas rara que he sentido en un ser humano en mi vida- la sonrisa de la mujer solo creció otro poco mientras el rubio ladeaba la cabeza algo confundido por su actitud tan curiosa -shinkoshoku no sosu (fuente carmesí) esa es mi línea de sangre Naruto_kun ahora si vendrás a mi o debo ir por ti- su sonrisa volvió a dejar ver sus colmillos mientras el rubio hacia memoria esa línea de sangre la había oído en otra parte y entonces lo recordó fue con Hanzo en sus días de tortura…que diga de entrenamiento cuando el hombre le hablo de las muchas líneas de sangre que conoció en especial la de una chica no muy mayor que el y que casi asesina al feudal del país de la lluvia claro el pensó que solo le tomaba el pelo pero al parecer no estaba tan loco como pensaba –una línea de sangre nacida de la violación de una antigua Miko que dio como fruto un heredero poseedor de fuerza y velocidad superiores con la habilidad de indagar en la memoria de su oponente sin necesidad de jutsus y que puede sanar heridas en cansancio bebiendo…- no pudo terminar de decirlo pues la sonrisa de Miho era clara señal de que lo que estaba diciendo era totalmente correcto –así es mi querido Naruto_kun el ser que abuso de mi ancestro fue un vampiro y lo que bebo…es sangre- de un solo movimiento se movió a un velocidad por demás envidiable reapareciendo a un costado del rubio sorprendido, el suelo retumbo un segundo antes de que pilares de roca ascendieran apretando al rubio dejando expuesto su cuello y cabeza , las manos de Miho acariciaron suavemente el rostro del rubio mientras se acercaba a el y lo miraba amorosamente –disfrútalo Naruto_kun- solo entonces lo beso con suavidad dejando al rubio probar sus labios suaves y tersos mientras la enemiga jugaba con su lengua en una danza con el rubio, el beso se rompió y despacio se movió al cuello de Naruto mientras sus dientes parecían brillar -(déjame ver que aprendo de ti)- y sus dientes se hundieron en el cuello del rubio haciendo brotar la sangre mientras Miho la bebería calmadamente y sus ojos se abrían ante los recuerdos que pasaban por su memoria, la roca tembló y se destrozo mientras el rubio se alejaba de ella con los orificios en su cuello aun sangrando mientras eran sanados de inmediato y Miho lo miraba fijamente –así que eres alumno del viejo Hanzo el hombre que me mando a ese agujero- dijo mirando al rubio con gotas de sangre goteando de la comisura de sus labios –tu trataste de matarlo a el y al feudal del país de la lluvia quizá eran unos malditos locos pero aun así no debiste querer matarlos aunque la verdad esos traficantes y esclavistas de la hierva si que se lo merecían no apruebo del todo tus métodos de asesino primero averiguo después- la cara de Miho denotaba impresión ya que en ningún momento ella espero que el rubio supiera tanto de su historia en especial hechos que solo conocía ella –cuando me mordiste aproveche para husmear un poco en tu memoria espero no te moleste (gracias por enseñarme eso Ino_chan)- ella sonrió de nuevo lista para lanzarse de nuevo contra el rubio cuando paso un murciélago envuelto en fuego salió de lada dirigido a ella quien lo eludió con facilidad mientras las hermanas súcubo entraban al claro y cruzaban miradas de enojo unas con otras -aquí va a arder Troya- dijo el rubio en voz baja el ver semejantes miradas de odio.

De regreso a Konoha Gai se incorporaba de nuevo aun mas golpeado que antes y sangrando bastante de su nariz rota mientras el enmascarado lo miraba seriamente esperando que volviese a estar en pos de lucha, se tambaleo un segundo antes de colocarse en posición, -(es demasiado fuerte no puedo seguir solo jugando)- pensó el hombre mientras se concentraba con fuerza –AAAAAHHHHHH- pronto su cuerpo fue envuelto en una aura de poder roja mientras las puertas eran abiertas una tras otra y el suelo retumbaba mientras el enemigo lo miraba con ojos abiertos y asombrado por en inminente incremento de poder -deberíamos ayudarle- dijo una figura oculta en las sombras mientras miraban a Gai alistarse para pelear –no déjalo que se divierta solo, además dudo que ese tipo le gane a Gai- los dos asintieron a esa palabras mientras volvían a mirar al par de hombres, el aura roja dejo de crecer mientras los ojos llenos de poder de Gai se centraban en su enemigo, a una velocidad imposible avanzo por el suelo que se destrozaba ante su poder mientras el enmascarado a ojos abiertos trataba de ponerse en pose de defensa, no pudo detener el golpe frontal que lo alzo del suelo mientras la patada giratoria lo mandaba a uno de los edificios laterales, Gai se movió como un relámpago y lo recibió con otra patada que lo alzo al aire donde de nuevo ya estaba listo para recibirlo otro puñetazo poderoso lo mando de nuevo al suelo donde otra vez apareció Gai para mandarlo al edificio, reboto de un lado a otro mientras lo golpes resonaban con fuerza en las calles; una patada final lo elevo como nunca en el aire mientras Gai saltaba a su espalda y girando con poder se volvían un torbellino gigante que se clavo con fuerza a la calle donde rocas y escombros volaban por todos lados y Gai emergía de la destrucción para aterrizar a la distancia algo cansado pero aun así sonreía victorioso; de regreso al bosque Morrigan y Lilith miraba fijamente a la peculiar mujer que les sostenía la mirada con esa sonrisa aun en su rostro –oh un par de totas sucubos- dijo sonriente y orgullosa mientras Lilith inflaba las mejillas molesta por sus palabras –una excusa triste y sin chiste de Vampiresa- dijo Morrigan sonriendo orgullosa como antes mientras Naruto era olímpicamente ignorado por las mujeres –se conocen- dijo el rubio finalmente haciéndose notar lo que fue un error porque las recién llegadas notaron los restos de sangre en su cuello y entrecerrando los ojos miraron a la mujer de peculiar atuendo –sanguijuela te atreviste a morderlo- y sin decir mas Morrigan salto al ataque mientras el rubio era atendido por una servicial Lilith vestida de enfermera¿?; Miho salto eludiendo la poderosa patada de la peliverde mientras esta le miraba con ira, su mano fue al frente y un murciélago de fuego voló contra la criminal que moviéndose a un costado eludió el ataque antes de contragolpear, el suelo retumbo y 4 estacas de roca brotaron agresivas frente a Morrigan quien usando sus alas emprendió un ligero vuelo alejándose de ella.

-vamos hermana dale una lección por morder a nuestro Naruto_kun- dijo la pelilila agitando los brazos en una clara señal de aliento a su hermana mayor que de nuevo se lanzaba contra Miho, -shadow blade- y ataco, del suelo 5 sombras como largas cuchillas brotaron con fuerza golpeando a Miho sin compasión elevándola en el aire mientras otro Soul fist volaba y la golpeaba antes de que tocara el suelo, de nuevo Morrigan salto con sus alas extendida mirando a la mujer tendida con mucho enojo, junto las piernas que asemejaron un taladro mientras caía sobre el cuerpo de la peliplateada que no reacciono, fue un golpe demoledor y sangriento que la atravesó de lado a lado o eso pensaron todos cuando Miho se desquebrajo en un montón de tierra –no creíste que seria tan fácil…Doton: doryuundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- el reptil apareció de entre los arboles derribando todo a su paso mientras embestía a la peliverde con fuerza arrastrándola por el suelo varios metros mientras se desbarataba en escombro y la dejaba sepultada –oh vamos no juegues conmigo y sal de una vez- dijo sonriendo mientras las rocas volaban y una sucia e irritada Morrigan le miraba desde los escombros, sus alas se extendieron mientras misiles oscuros se formaban en ellas –finishing shower- y los proyectiles brotaron poderosos contra Miho llegaron bastante rápido despedazando el suelo con fuerza mientras la mujer saltaba tratando de eludirlos aunque su agilidad era excepcional no logro esquivarlos todos y pronto se hallo siendo bombardeada con fuerza mientras las explosiones aumentaban de tamaño e intensidad, debieron se mas de 30 o algo así conto el rubio cuando finalmente Morrigan se detuvo cerrando sus alas y la devastación apareció como si una lluvia de meteoros hubiese caído justo ahí –(ok nota mental nunca hagas enojar a Morrigan_chan)- pensó el rubio mientras el suelo retumbaba y una pirámide de piedra ascendía para retrasarse al piso revelando a Miho algo golpeada pero fuera de eso estaba bien, sus ojos molestos se tornaron aun mas rojos mientras Morrigan sonreía con superioridad -creo que queda claro cual de nosotras es mejor no- el cuerpo de Miho se rodeo de chakra azul oscuro mientras sonreía -aun no ganas súcubo… shadow vampire (sombra vampiro por si se lo preguntan)- se lanzo contra Morrigan mucho mas rápido que antes y pronto todo su cuerpo se cubrió de sombras extrañas que al rubio se le a figuraban como una silueta parecida a la de Morrigan cuando atacaba con sus alas extendidas, fue un golpe brutal y poderoso contra el estomago de la peliverde que fue arrojada hacia atrás por la silueta oscura que seguía su camino mientras Miho se quedaba inmóvil viendo como Morrigan se perdía entre los árboles en una detonación de poder negro -¡hermana!- grito la preocupada Lilith mientras Miho se centraba en ella –bien quieres seguir tu enana alada- la cara de Lilith reflejo mucho enojo mientras daba un paso al frente ignorando a Naruto quien trataba de detenerlas.

De regreso a Konoha los ojos de Gai estaban incrédulos cuando el enemigo se alzo de entre los escombros con su ropa algo rota pero fuera de eso estaba casi intacto –es que eres un monstruo- dijo el hombre algo cansado mientras el Verdugo corría contra el a una gran velocidad, lanzo un rodillazo que Gai bloqueo con facilidad aunque no previo que el enemigo en el aire daría un giro y conectaría una patada con la otra pierna a su cabeza, Gai no cayo al suelo solo trastabillo cuando el enemigo lo sujeto del cuello de nuevo y le dio un cabezazo, la sangre mancho la mascara oxidada mientras Gai era elevado en los hombros del enemigo de nuevo sus músculos se hincharon con el poder extra mientras azotaba a Gai contra el suelo pasándolo sobre el (no se les hace conocido el movimiento) y de nuevo la sangre brotaba de su boca mientras el hombre lo miraba desde arriba listo para rematarlo -¡GAI_SAN!- un anbu apareció de pronto lanzando un par de kunai el hombre con el afán de detenerlo en su obra asesina, lo logro aunque a un alto precio, los ojos molestos se centraron en el y a gran velocidad se lanzo contra el anbu con sus manos brillando en chakra golpeo su estomago y el chakra exploto en una pequeña onda de choque, luego otro golpe al pecho, su esternón se partió, luego un cabezazo poderoso destrozo la mascara mientras conectaba un golpe con el hombro izquierdo aplastándolo contra el muro destrozando su cuello y dejándolo empotrado y sin vida –eres…un maldito- dijo Gai tosiendo sangre mientras luchaba por levantarse; en lo que quedaba de la casa Ishura el grupo de villanos hacia su movimiento tras localizar a su presa -hola demonio- dijo Minato apareciendo a espaldas de Natsumi mientras Sanada sonreía a una buena distancia justo detrás de la agotada Kurotsuchi que vio al exyondaime con un brillante rasengan golpear la cara de la youko que salió volando por el golpe –No Natsumi_san- grito la chica lista para correr en su ayuda pero claro Sanada no se lo permitió una ráfaga de viento la hizo volar y azotar contra uno de los muros que aun estaba de pie cayendo al suelo herida e inconsciente, la zorra por su lado se alzo mas que furiosa por semejante acto cobarde y su poder pronto comenzó a volverse visible –**voy a destrozarlos por lo que le han hecho a mis hermanas**-su aura se encendió mientras Sanada silbaba eso si que era poder, alzo la mano con el dibujo brillante y de inmediato todo el poder de Natsumi se paralizo mientras los villanos sonreían –que pasa zorrita te dio un clamare jajajajaja- la risa burlona de Sanada retumbaba en la zona y la zorra se sentía indefensa mientras el criatal aparecia en las manos del hombre –(**no puede ser como caímos en eso no puedo moverme Naruto_kun lo siento no puedo hacer nada**)- pensó la pelirroja con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras el hombre se acercaba a ella con intenciones mas que claras, fue en ese momento que paso –AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG- Minato grito de dolor y Sanada salto por su vida cuando el chorro aterrizo en el piso, era una sustancia verdosa que carcomía el piso y fue cuando les vieron si el sitio estaba deshecho por la pelea de Kurostruchi pero aun así se mantuvieron ocultos y ahora aparecían estaban rodeados por mas de 50 salamandras de todos tamaños y formas encabezados por el gran Doku que tenia a un clon del rubio sobre su cabeza sentado y sonriente –no pensaron de verdad que me iba a alejar sin dejar algo de seguridad para Natsumi_chan verdad- dijo con una sonrisa mas que espeluznante y fue cuando se conocieron Sanada y Naruto se vieron fijamente mientras el hombre de los vientos asesinos sonreía ansioso, no midió consecuencia y disparo una enorme bala de aire que Doku eludió con facilidad mientras el rubio en su cabeza lanzaba un poderoso relámpago que casi fríe al hombre que solo sonrió –jejejeje eres bueno para ser solo un clon, de seguro que el original ha de ser fantástico- dijo con una sonrisa casi enloquecida mientras MInato se levantaba del suelo con la mano en el rostro, el acido de la salamandras no le dio de lleno pero si alcanzo a tocarlo bajo la mano revelando la mitad de su cara quemada y sangrante mientras mantenía el ojo cerrado de dolor, miro al rubio con odio en su ojo mientras el clon sonreía –oh te decoraran la cara…sabes creo que te ves mejor así jejejejeje- sus palabras crueles hicieron sonreír a Sanada mientras miraba a Minato que herido y todo seguía deseando luchar para vengarse del rubio –¡vámonos el nos tendió una trampa el hokage no tardara en aparecer!- dijo el enmascarado apareciendo o de pronto y de improviso la verdad ni Minato o Sanada sabían que el estaba ahí –de hecho yo ya llegue- y si Sarutobi apareció con su armadura de batalla listo para encarar una furiosa pelea contra el enemigo –nos volveremos a ver demonio- dijo Minato mientras comenzaba a brillar listo para irse –no te vallas sin otro recuerdo- y a una señal del rubio otros chorros de acido volaron contra el shockeado hombre que no atino a esfumarse sus piernas se bañaron en la sustancia corrosiva -AAAAAHHHHHHHHH- se doblo de dolor sobre el piso mientras Madara lo miraba con serias dudas en su cabeza ante semejante emboscada, tomo a Minato y sujeto a Sanada quien no dejaba de ver al rubio y se desvanecieron antes de que los pilares de roca les atraparan -(ese es Sanada eh…sin duda es monstruo…me muero por luchar con el)- pensó el clon con una gran sonrisa mientras todos a su alrededor tenían una sola idea al ver esa ancha y espeluznante mueca "–esta loco-"

De regreso con Gai este estaba mas que derrotado cuando el verdugo se acercaba a rematarlo con calma y cargando restos de un poste iba a empalarlo –(este es el fin al parecer)- pensó con cierto pesar al pensar que dejaría solos a sus queridos alumnos no podía mas estaba rendido por usar las puertas y ese ultimo golpe paralizo sus miembros por tan tremenda fuerza; -¡AHORA!- gritaron y saltaron a la acción el verdugo de pronto estaba rodeado de rubios idénticos que se lanzaban contra el, el primero cargo un puño eléctrico y conecto un poderoso golpe al estomago, se doblo de dolor, el segundo con un puño de fuego golpeo su mentón la mascara hirvió y quemo su rostro bajo la misma mientras lo elevaba, y el tercero saltando con la pierna rodeada de viento lanzo una patada de viento ascendente que con una onda de choque lo hizo volar por aire con una fuerza tremenda mientras se clavaba al suelo y dejaba tras de si una zanja –les dije que el elemento sorpresa seria la diferencia- dijo el primer clon mientras los tres se daban palmadas uno al otro, de entre los escombros el hombre del brutal taijutsu se alzo mientras algo de sangre escurría de la parte baja de su mascara de acero sus ojos denotaban algo que nunca esperaría uno ver, sorpresa solo eran clones eso era un hecho y con solo 3 golpes le causaron un daño asombroso, de pronto en sus ojos brillo la emoción mientras pasaba –jejeje…jejeje..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se empezó a reír como loco mientras cargaba de frente con sus manos brillando en poder, fue por el primer clon y con su mano lo golpe en el estomago antes de aplastar su rostro con la mano y despedazarlo en una lluvia de rocas, era un clon de tierra, siguió con el segundo con una patada al estomago que lo alzo un poco del suelo y luego lo aplasto con sus puños rompiendo su espalda destruyéndolo y reduciéndolo a tierra despedazada, corrió al tercero que estaba en shock y que pronto fue elevado del cuello por el hombre mientras lo acercaba a su rostro -¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto con esa voz gruesa mientras el clon se asfixiaba lentamente y sonreía con seguridad -Naruto Ishura- y brillo para explotar con fuerza, de entre la nube de polvo y escombros apareció el hombre enmascarado caminando sereno mientras salía de la aldea dela hoja –(Ishura…Ishura…tu serás…mi máxima presa)- pensó sonriente mientras salía de la aldea a los bosques era seguro que de un modo u otro el rubio original iba a terminar luchando contra ese monstruo.

-shinig blade- el ala de Lilith se alzo veloz conectando un golpe a Moho quien haciendo fuerza permaneció inmóvil ante su ataque solo para contragolpear con una bala de rocas y escombro que hizo retroceder a la pequeña súcubo –solo tienes eso mocosa- dijo confiada mientras Lilith se ponía roja del enojo –no tonta….soul spin- salto al aire y giro con fuerza mientras sus alas afiladas como navajas trataban de cortar a Miho en dos aunque claro ella no se iba a dejar, se hundió en la tierra y broto cuando Lilith hubo finalizado su ataque –oigan me ponen atención- dijo el ignorado rubio mientras una quijadas de roca salían del suelo tratando de devorar a la pelilia que de nuevo esquivaba el ataque –no corras enana- dijo arrogante mientras Lilith sudaba del nerviosismo estaba claro que ella no iba a poder vencer a este oponente; de entre los arboles murciélagos de fuego emergieron furiosos mientras una mas que molesta Morrigan entraba en escena mirando fijamente a Miho y mirando de reojo a su hermana –matémosla de una vez Lilith- dijo la peliverde mientras se lanzaban al ataque en una lluvia completa confusión de golpes patadas y cachetadas…-oye esa era mi mejilla Lilith- se quejo la peliverde mientras Lilith se reía como tonta por su error leve –si que son bobas eh- dijo Miho provocándolas aun mas y desatando otra lluvia de golpes que pronto degeneraron en un jalonear de cabello y revolcarse por el suelo mientras Naruto a ojos cerrado le temblaba una ceja –ALTO DE UNA BUENA VEZ- grito furioso dejando sentir todo su instinto asesino mientras clones de roca ascendían del suelo sujetando a las 3 mujeres que ahora mismo lo veían –(cielos si que se ve imponente)- pensaron las 3 a la ves mientras el rubio las miraba bastante molesto.

* * *

><p>Y ahí esta que tal en oponente del rubio lo esperaban y digamne que opinión les genera, también claro que tal el tipo que enfrentoo a nuestro peculiar gai sin duda un gran rival y parece que Naruto uso a su zorrita de vebo jejeje espero que halla estado de acuerdo sino<br>_Naruto va a sufrir (sonriendo malévola)_  
><em>oh si si Natsumi no sabia del plan va a dolerle mucho (sonrie como la otra)<em>  
><em>si eso pasa tiene una buena manera de contentarla (las 3 sonriene como pervertidas)<em>  
>ustedes no tiene remedio verdad<br>aquí están los créditos delos oc

Kankuro Cifer = Karuya Yuki  
>Yue Namikaze = Ragna de los Santos<br>asler = Kenji Uzimaki  
>Mizore Morisato= Miho Vizana<br>x-predator= "el verugo"  
>?=?<p>

Hasta laproxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: ira Miho a unise al harem?


	122. C119: Lealtad explosiva

Hola mis queridos lectores, disculpen por subir esto tan tarde pero hubo corte de luz en la zona y todo el dia he estado muriéndome de aburrimiento por no poder terminar el capitulo ni poder subirlo, espero perdonen estos inesperados problemas técnicos pero ahora vamos a los reviews  
><strong>Nesumi19Oz<strong>:jeje gracias por decir que fue genial solo en español, ys i hacer todo un fic de un solo cap es una locura creeme, y no te apures que el norml ya esta continuando  
><strong>Jose g13<strong>: si esa era la idea en este especial ya que el otro me dejo con algunas dudas y este lo hice a mas detalle  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:si el debe sufrir y el kekei gentai de Miho la verdad se me ocrrio por una sugerencia de quien describio el oc  
><strong>El Angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si tenia razon era obvio que la atacarian y como dijiste este naruto de tonto solo tiene la actitud cuando quiere,ern cuanto a lalucha con sanda sera devastadora creeme, en cuanto a tu duda kurakami no esta segura de lo que es porque en ese mundo no existian las zampacktou lo que ella sabe es instintivo por l que no estan al tanto del bakai aun y lo del hollow yo pensaba en uan version hibrida del juubi y naruto  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:que bueno que te gusto  
><strong>marlonx137<strong>:que bueno que ya lograste entrar y que alegria que los caps te gustaran y si lalucha de morrigan y la zorrita sera una locura asi como las cosas que estan por pasar creeme jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si que buen que te gustaron los caps y si ya era hora de que el rubio tendiera una trampa y si esa pelea fue de gatas celosas jejejeje_  
><em>bueno ya respondi esto vallamos con lo que sigue que ya me aburri de no subir nada jejeje  
><em>si claro no te quejabas hace rato (lo mira insinuante)<em>  
><em>es cierto estabas tan contento esta mañana (lo mira igual)<em>  
><em>y todo el fin quien te viera con esa condición fisica el correr si que te ayuda eh (las tres sonríen algo pervertidas)<em>  
>(todo rojo) ignórenlas por favor y vallan a leer el nuevo capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 119: Lealtad explosiva<strong>

Morrigan, Lilith y Miho estaban inmóviles oh mas bien estaban siendo sostenidas por clones del rubio que las mantenían alejadas una de otras mientras el rubio original respiraba para calmarse, hacia tan solo unos minutos su combate paso de ser algo francamente destructivo a un mero pleito de mujeres celosas que se cachetean y jalonean el pelo, suspiraba algo cansado la verdad nunca le gusto ver pelear a las mujeres y menos cuando dos de estas son conocidas y el siente algo por ellas –ok tratemos de hablar de nuevo…reiterare mi pregunta ¿ustedes se conocen?- pregunto amablemente mientras Morrigan miraba a Miho con cara de muy pocos amigos y el rubio suspiraba si no tuviera la boca cubierta de seguro aun seguiría insultando a la "vampiresa" por lo que el rubio centro su atención en la sonrojada Lilith, el porque de eso la verdad no estaba seguro quizá tenia que ver que su clon estaba demasiado pegado a la chica y esta estaba sintiendo algo de buenas dimensiones contra su trasero –este…bueno no la conocemos pero la verdad entre súcubos y vampiresas nunca nos hemos llevado bien y por eso queremos despellejarla- le lanzo una mirada mortal mientras que Miho solo sonreía y le restaba importancia a la actitud de la joven pelilila –oye enana yo no soy una vampiresa del todo solo tengo una línea de sangre nacida de un vampiro- dijo dando a notar su obvia e inexistente naturaleza de nosferatu mientras las dos súcubo parpadeaban algo confundidas por el hecho que se les paso –bueno la verdad no te sientes del todo como una sanguijuela aunque si actúas como una ¿Por qué mordiste a Naruto_kun?- pregunto Morrigan un poco mas serena mientras el rubio suspiraba –tenia deseos de saber un poco mas de el y la verdad tengo una pregunta …¿Por qué proteges Konoha?, vi claramente tu infancia y créeme si fuese yo ya los habría matado a todos sin compasión- el rubio sonrió tristemente ya suponía que elle a vio algo así pero la verdad la venganza no era algo que el persiguiera, con la promesa de que no tratarán de matarse el rubio las soltó y las 3 mujeres se sentaron en el claro mientras el rubio relataba un poco mas de su vida en especial de dos de las personas mas importantes, su abuelo Okko y su madre Akemi. No muy lejos de ellos una figura de pelo marrón avanzaba hacia el cuarteto siguiendo las ordenes de su líder –(parece que Miho ha perdido entonces yo seré quien luche por usted Shiru_sama)-

De regreso a Konoha las calles aun resonaban con los combates mientras los mercenarios poco a poco iban cayendo bajo el poder de los konohenses que salían victoriosos aunque claro no sin algunos heridos y unas bajas lamentables, -¡como hace eso!- grito un chunin herido mientras era aplastado por una masa de acero aparecida de la nada que lo dejaba en el suelo medio muerto –no esta mal, pero sigue siendo poco debiste destrozarlo-dijo aquel hombre de cabello canoso y bastante mal encarado con unos ojos fríos y duros que no dejaban de verle con decepción –me he tomado la molestia de cuidarte e instruirte lo menos que puedes hacer por mi es mostrarme que ha valido la pena…que es eso no se te ocurra ponerte emocional me oyes- sus ojos se humedecieron u poco antes de que sacudiera la cabeza y se volviera a centrar en quienes se lanzaban contra ella, de nuevo con un par de movimientos de sus manos estas brillaron mientras losas de hierro se materializaban cayendo como una lluvia de escombros que aplastaba a todo mundo deteniéndoles en el acto, nadie moría y eso lo tenia de mal humor –si que eres torpe- dijo despectivamente mientras uno de los chunin trataba de alejarse de ellos herido y sangrando de un brazo –así se hace- su mano brillo mientras el suelo crujía y estacas de piedra se alzaban empalando al ninja que gritaba de dolor mientras su sangre se esparcía por todo el suelo, los ojos violeta oscuros se abrieron como platos cuando el cuerpo sin vida golpeo el suelo y desvió la mirada –no seas tan suave y pon atención eso es lo que tienes que hacer- dijo de nuevo el hombre jaloneándole un poco para que ver al pobre ninja sin vida en las calles de Konoha – Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire) – se movió de su lugar cuando el misil blanco golpeo el suelo con fuerza y aterrizo frente a ellos la hermosa chica de cabello rojo y ojos azules, usaba el traje ninja regular con su chamarra abierta y los miraba con enojo –como se atreven a atacar Konoha , me las van a pagar- dijo Kasumi alistándose para la batalla mientras el sujeto de nuevo le lanzaba una mirada –hazte cargo tu- y se alejo mientras Kasumi miraba con asombro a su oponente.

De regreso al bosque el rubio recién terminaba de relatar la breve historia de su infancia a las mujeres de las cuales Lilith lloraba abiertamente mientras que Morrigan solo mostraba ojos vidriosos por su parte Miho estaba perdida en recuerdos muy antiguos "-escúchame Miho_chan tengo algo que hacer no vallas a salir de aquí si-"agito su cabeza alejando sus viejos fantasmas para centrarse en el rubio era muy inusual sobretodo esa sensación que la invadió al probar su sangre era un calor muy extraño que se propago por todo su ser y ahora lo asociaba no solo a su chakra sino también a su gran corazón –buen entonces supongo que me arrestaras y me mandaras de nuevo a aquel sitio no?- dijo ella algo cansada de ya conocer su destino en la prisión después de lo que hizo sin duda seria refundida en el noveno circulo le gustase o no –no te enviare de regreso ahí, los tipos eran basura y merecían morir y por tus demás crímenes yo creo que ya purgaste una condena mas que suficiente digo estar encerrada desde los 12- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mientras el rubio le sonreía y una extraña sensación le invadía "-hay buenas personas en el mundo Miho_chan solo es cosa de hallarlas-" de nuevo aquella voz de sus recuerdos se asomaba mientras se cohibía un poco por la fija mirada del ojizaul por su parte las hermanas súcubo le lanzaban miradas celosas a la chica de curiosas ropas –te lo agradecería mucho Naruto_kun pero donde me quedare dudo que quieran hospedarme en un hotel- dijo con una mirada llena de seguridad sabia muy bien lo que el rubio le diría –nada de hoteles tu te quedas en mi casa Miho_chan- de nuevo sonrió mientras Morrigan y Lilith se llenaban de mas enojo, en Konoha todas las mujeres Ishura sentían celos y deseos de matar a alguien que aun no conocían, -oh que lindo eres Naruto_kun será acaso que deseas "morderme" bajo el techo de tu hogar – el rubio sonrió un poco mas mientras la súcubo comprendían muy bien que ese "morderme" nada tenia que ver con una mordida verdadera; solo entonces los ojos de rubio se abrieron de golpe mientras lo veía emerger del bosque a gran velocidad, se movió con agilidad y pronto un muro de roca se alzo detrás de las chicas bloqueando el embate de la colosal bola de fuego que golpeo con fuerza mientras el muro detenía las flamas -¿Qué rayos?- el muro bajo al suelo y frente a ellos en la zona quemada del bosque de la que salió la bola de fuego estaba aquel hombre.

Su cabello marrón y desordenado se mecía bajo el suave viento producto de las flamas a su alrededor, era bastante alto casi dos metros de estatura y una curiosa cicatriz en su rostro cruzaba por el mismo perdiéndose bajo su cabello su rostro sereno y mayor reflejaba ya unos 40 años quizá mas, vestía con un pantalón ninja sencillo de color café y una camisa de malla negra sin ningún accesorio aparente, estaba sereno mientras la cara de Miho reflejaba algo de asombro al verlo ahí frente a ellos –Kasuki- dijo ella mientras el sujeto avanzaba hacia el grupo frente a el –eres una traidora Miho, osas aliarte con el enemigo de Shiru_sama entonces mereces morir- sus manos se movieron a gran velocidad mientras un inmenso dragón de fuego rugía poderoso lanzándose a una gran velocidad contra la mujer de cabello largo que solo lo vio venir con fuerza; Kasumi estaba incrédula frente a ella una chica de no mas 11 o 12 años estaba de pie callada y con un rostro algo triste, su piel blanca y cabello negro y corto acentuaban aun mas su aspecto infantil, usaba un vestido negro de falda hasta las rotillas algo esponjada y un par de zapatos igualmente oscuros sobre su cabeza un pequeño sombrero completaba su aspecto tan peculiar –este…estas segura de que quieres pelear conmigo niña- pregunto Kasumi a la jovencita que lanzo una mirada de reojo a aquel hombre, un sujeto alto de casi 1.80 y ropas grises que le miraba con cierto enojo por su tardanza –si, lamento tener que vencerte- murmuro algo mientras movía sus manos a buena velocidad en sellos extraños que la pelirroja nunca antes vio y en ese momento una sombra apareció sobre ella antes de caer con fuerza, apenas logro moverse para eludir la gran masa de hierro que casi le aplasta –¡oye casi me matas!- dijo indignada por semejante cosa mientras ella alzaba su mano brillante moviendo la masa rígida contra ella por el suelo, el piso se destrozo mientras avanzaba contra ella en un intento por atraparla contra el muro, la pelirroja salto con facilidad por lo que no noto la segunda masa de hierro que caía sobre ella en una prensa mortal, el metal sonó con fuerza mientras la chica desviaba un poco la mista para no ver la sangre gotear se la unión de ambas masas de hierro-Kaze no yaiba (espada de viento)- la masa superior se partió en dos mientras la pelirroja saltaba aterrizando frente a la chica con una gran sonrisa –con eso no me vas a ganar pequeña- le guiño un ojo confiada mientras los ojos de ella brillaban un poco con admiración -¡deja de jugar inútil y mátala de una vez!- grito aquel hombre deprimiendo un poco a la chica de cabello negro que solo asintió a sus palabras -(ese tipo ya me cae mal)- pensó la pelirroja mientras le lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos al sujeto, poco a poco su expresión cambio a una sonrisa de alegría mientras el alzaba una ceja preguntándose que se traía, el suelo retumbo y pronto fue atrapado en un colosal disco de agua que ascendía al cielo girando con fuerza y poder mientras la chica miraba con asombro total a la joven de ojos perlados que alzaba sus manos dirigiendo el jutsu al cielo, Hinata estaba ahí y ahora mismo usaba su mas nuevo jutsu el afamado disco de agua del rubio que en manos de una Hyuuga afín al agua era sin duda un arma devastadora.

Miho abrió los ojos cuando no sintió el calor de las flamas a su alrededor una cúpula de cristal azul se alzaba protegiéndola del poderoso ataque, por el suelo los restos de cristal denotaban de donde vino esa defensa -Naruto- murmuro ella mientras Kasuki miraba al rubio fijamente por meterse en su justo castigo como pensaba el, -no sabes que un caballero nunca golpea a una dama…menos la rostiza- dijo sonriendo de esa manera tan característica en el, Morrigan y Lilith lo miraron con ojos brillantes y sonrojos en sus caras al verle sonreír de manera por su parte Miho solo pudo hacer una cosa sonrojarse levemente ante el rubio defensor; -tu eres un senju?- pregunto el hombre de pelo marrón mientras el rubio algo confundido negaba a su pregunta –entonces si puedo matarte- sonrió amenazador y se lanzo contra el rubio a toda velocidad, sus puiños golpearon la defensa del ojiazul que con facilidad lo sujeto del brazo y lo arrojo al aire mientras disparaba una balda de aire que lo golpeo con fuerza alejándolo aun mas, señalo a la cúpula de Miho y de un ademan esta se rompió –cúbrete Miho_chan este imbécil es mío- de nuevo la semi vampiresa se sonrojo mientras el Ishura se lanzaba contra Kasuki, el hombre se puso en posición de combate recibiendo al rubio con un gran jutsu, su boca se abrió y un gran soplo de viento resoplo con fuerza levantando polvo y roca mientras el rubio era rechazado por el poderoso ataque, -soy afín al viento y al fuego por si te lo preguntabas- dijo el hombre mientras avanzaba hacia el rubio que con ambas rodillas en el suelo le devolvía una mirada serena, por su parte Miho estaba ahora acompañando al par de súcubos mientras ese hombre se acercaba al rubio quee seguía viéndole sereno como si no existiera nada mas a su alrededor –tenemos que ayudar a Naruto_kun- dijo la mujer de peculiares ropas mientras las dos súcubo la miraban –no te ofendas pero con el poder que tiene Naruto_kun es mas que suficiente para que aplasta a ese- dijo la confiada Morrigan mientras su hermana pelilia asentía a sus palabras y la susodicha Miho les miraba duramente –quizá venza a Kasuki pero esa victoria le costara mucho no podría hacerle frente a Shiru después- la cara de ambas súcubos se lleno de impresión cuando recordaron al mencionado hombre si bien los rumores de su fuerza eran asombroso era probable que estuviese al nivel de este hombre frente al rubio y eso claro representaría un problema a la hora de enfrentarle, lejos estaban de saber que de hecho Shiru era mas poderoso que Kasuki; Naruto trazo sellos a toda velocidad y pronto un relámpago abandonaba sus manos volando contra el hombre frente a el que alzando un muro de viento reflejaba su ataque a un costado mientras lanzaba su propia embestida -Futon: furyundan (elemento viento: dragón de viento)- el reptil blanco apareció y se lanzo contra el rubio con un poder avasallador mientras el aire se agitaba y Naruto se ponía en posición de golpe, ambos puños al frente y sus pies clavados y rodeados de roca, el golpe fue tremendo y lo recibió de frente mientras era empujado sobre el suelo del claro destrozándolo aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

En Konoha nuestro enemigo de cabellos canosos se alzaba todo mojado mientras Hinata lo encaraba en la pose tradicional de su taijutsu, con ambas palmas extendidas al frente lista para lo que fuese - otra mocosa de la hoja- dijo de mal humos mientras sus manos resplandecían de chakra azulado y murmuraba cosas inentendibles, el suelo crujió y todo se destrozo mientras losas de roca se alzaban del mismo listas para aplastar a Hinata quien saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo los misiles de roca que amenazaban con prensarla, -¡Hinata!- grito Kasumi corriendo con su amiga mientras esta rodaba por el suelo esquivando otra roca de gran tamaño que casi la aplastaba, -deja de mirar y lucha tonta- dijo de nuevo a la chica de ropas oscuras que con algo de aprehensión obedeció moviendo artefactos metálicos de los alrededores para empalar a las chicas, un tornado colosal rodeo a Kasumi que giraba con fuerza despejando todo a su alrededor mientras caía solo en ese momento otro par de discos de agua aparecieron golpeando a ambos enemigos aunque al sujeto con mucha mas fuerza, -ese tipo- murmuro Hinata mirando a la chica mojada que ya se levantaba del piso mientras el hombre se volvía a incorporar algo golpeado –eres una inútil te dije que la mataras no que jugaras con ella- le dijo molesto mientras ella desviaba la vista y Hinata sentía cierta empatía con la chica vagos recuerdos de los días de su mala relación con Hiashi asomaron por su cabeza y sintió cierta afinidad con ella –Kasumi cambiemos de oponente- dijo calmada mientras la pelirroja le lanzaba una mirada dudosa pero aun así asintió si Hinata pedía algo así debía de tener una buena razón, la pelirroja se lanzo contra aquel hombre que solo salto eludiendo sus balas de aire mientras esta se lanzaba contra e en un embate ofensivo y Hinata encaraba a la chica –hola- saludo con una sonrisa amistosa mientras la chica volvía a entrar en posición de batalla lista para seguir –espera yo no quiero- no pudo acabar su frase cuando los grandes trozos de hierro corrieron por el suelo amenazando con aplastarla salto por el aire y escupió una bala de agua no muy grande solo para derribar a la chica al suelo mientras Kasumi atacaba con furia, los misiles de roca de su enemigo se aproximaban contra ella con gran fuerza mientras cortaba todo con cuchillas de viento y escupía balas de aire con gran fuerza alejándolo poco a poco de las otras dos chicas que de nuevo comenzaban a pelear en cuanto la mas joven se levanto lanzando proyectiles con todo lo que estaba a su alrededor como lo lograba era un total misterio ya que aparentemente no había algún jutsu en esas maniobras, no uno conocido al menos y eso solo hacia crecer la interrogante de porque rayos estaba ahí.

De regreso al bosque la nube de polvo y escombros se despejaba revelando al rubio de pie firme tras un sendero de arrastre de un buen tamaño y el aun en esa posición como si nada hubiese pasado –con un ataque así no me ganaras- dijo sonriendo con seguridad mientras el hombre dibujaba enojo en su cara, el ambiente se volvió pesado mientras el poder de aquel sujeto aumentaba, las cejas de Naruto se alzaron cuando el chakra que lo envolvía comenzaba a volverse visible y su poder parecía aumentar -(este tipo hace lo mismo que yo)- pensó el rubio al ver su energía aumentar ante sus ojos, el aura dejo de brillas y con un rostro serio ataco de nuevo, sus manos se rodearon de fuego mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio –bien probémoslo…mizuken( puño de agua)- el agua como gotas giraron sobre los puños del rubio hasta condensarse en tos remolinos pequeños que envolvían sus puños dándole un aspecto curioso, se lanzo contra Kasuki con determinación, sus puños chocaron en golpes frontales de inmediato el vapor escapo mientras el fuego se extinguía y el agua se evaporaba, luego los otros puños imitaron el choque con el mismo efecto, sus manos se entrelazaron mientras se empujaban el uno contra el otro en un intento por someter al contrario en base a fuerza física, el rubio empujo a su oponente varios metros mientras este luchaba por detener el avance del rubio, finalmente sus pies se hundieron en la tierra y se detuvieron fue cuando el empujo y para su sorpresa solo pudo dar un paro antes de que Naruto lo detuviera –que…solo tienes eso- dijo burlón mientras Kasuki dejaba expandir aun mas su chakra y entonces paso por un segundo pareció brillar y todo se envolvió en una bola de fuego y una onda de choque, Naruto voló por el aire mientras el calor de la poderosa explosión retumbaba en el sitio del impacto, las espectadoras miraban asombradas las dimensiones del ataque suicida según ellas; Naruto miro la bola de fuego frente a el con duda después de todo era un buen combate y no entendía el porque morir de ese modo de pronto de entre las flamas la figura de Kasuki apareció avalazandose contra el rubio mientras ligeros hilos de humo quedaban detrás de el como un rastro de la explosión –Katon: hi no kiba (elemento fuego: colmillo de fuego)- su mano se rodeo de fuego tomando la forma de un colmillo alargado y afilado mientras dejaba ir el golpe sobre el pecho del rubio que con algo de dificultad esquivo el ataque del enemigo saltando, giro un poco solo para ver látigos de flamas en las manos del hombre girando a su alrededor y sujetándolo con fuerza quemando su ropa y piel mientras lo jalaban hacia el con gran facilidad, fue recibido por una patada demoledora que de nuevo lo envió al aire solo para ser jalado de nuevo en una bizarra versión del juego de la pelota y la raqueta, tras el quinto golpe el hombre salto y girando azoto al rubio contra el suelo mientras lo látigos finalmente se disipaban; nadie se movió mientras el cuerpo de Naruto permanecía inmóvil en el suelo con algunas quemaduras en sus brazos –es un bastardo- dijo Morrigan mas que lista para saltarle encima mientras el rubio finalmente se movía levantándose del suelo –(es como digo espectacular no es efectivo pero este tipo si que lo es… auch me duelen las costillas creo que me rompió un par)- pensaba el rubio escupiendo algo de sangre mientras Kasuki lo miraba fijamente –eres un buen oponente, dime porque obedeces a alguien como ese tal Shiru- pregunto el rubio mientras el hombre de nuevo entraba en posición de batalla, -mi padre me enseño antes de morir que nuestra familia existe solo para servir al que posee el ojo del dragón y eso es lo que haremos hasta la muerte- dijo con una lealtad absoluta lanzándose de nuevo contra el rubio.

De regreso a la hoja el hombre ahora mismo tenia a Kasumi atrapada contra la pared rodeada de grilletes de roca y un par de estacas flotaban frente a ella, estaba listo para empalarla- te veré en el infierno kunoichi- dijo seguro mientras sus armas de piedra se movían contra la hija de Kushina –después de ti- dijo ella haciendo fuerza y encendiendo su aura, de inmediato las famosas cadenas de chakra aparecieron destrozando sus grilletes y lanzándose contra aquel hombre que con problemas alcanzo a levantar rocas del suelo para cubrir su huida mientras las cadenas destrozaban las piedras y el rodaba por el suelo; mientras Hinata trataba de esquivar la lluvia de kunais rotos y manchados que la chica de cabello negro atrajo para luchar contra ella, se movían a donde ella fuese mientras la chica comenzaba a sudar dando claras señales de agotamiento tras mantener dicho ataque por un buen rato –ya no puedo mas- y se cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras su ataque terminaba y las armas caían al pis con fuerza y Hinata corría contra ella, levanto la vista solo para ver a la Hyuuga frente a ella, cerro los ojos con fuerza esperado el golpe mortal que nunca llego, pasaron los segundos y se sintió extrañada abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con una amigable peliazul que le sonreía amistosa –ese jutsu es muy raro me dio muchos problemas si que tienes mucho talento- dijo la Ishura antes Hyuuga mirando a la chica que se sonrojo un poco apenada por sus palabras de felicitación –g..gracias- dijo algo dudosa mientras Hinata le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara, con duda ella la tomo y se levanto aun cansada mientras la peliazul le miraba con una sonrisa –soy iInata y tu- pregunto aun amistosa mientras ella desviaba la cara tratando de no verla –ataque tu aldea ¿porque me tratas tan bien?- pregunto con duda mientras la Hyuuga miraba a Kasumi saltando de un lado a otro eludiendo los misiles de roca de aquel hombre que ahora si que se veía molesto ya que todo a su alrededor se estaba destrozando mientras trataba por todos los medios de destrozar a la pelirroja –tu no eres mala eso se nota desde lejos es mas creo que todo esto es idea de ese hombre-la cara de Hinata tomo un aire duro mientras miraba al sujeto de cabello blanco tratando de aplastar a Kasumi con dos muros de un par de edificios laterales de la calle, -el me ha cuidado desde hace años y me ha enseñado lo que se es mi deber obedecerlo para que este orgulloso de mi- dijo ella con algo de desesperación en su voz mientras Hinata tocaba su cabeza y la miraba con comprensión –sabes mi padre y yo teníamos una relación como la que ustedes tienen, pero puedo ver que el de verdad no ve en ti mas que un arma, no tiene que ser así déjalo busca una vida lejos de su yugo y trata de ser feliz solo necesitas encontrar al alguien que te ayude a lograrlo igual que yo- la sonrisa de Hinata creció aun mas cuando pensó en el rubio con el que se caso y del cual estaba tan enamorada, -AAAAAHHHHHH- grito Kasumi cuando las rocas finalmente la atraparon y el hombre sonrió ahora la aplastaría lenta y dolorosamente por todos los problemas que le causo –piensa en lo que dije- y Hinata corrió al auxilio de su amiga mientras la chica la miraba alejase de ella.

El intercambio de ataques era por demás poderosos, las balas de aire y dragones de fuego estaban destrozando todo el bosque mientras Naruto trataba de derrotar a su poderoso oponente que a cada segundo parecía sacar mas y mas poder –como puedes ser tan fuerte- dijo el rubio mientras esquivaba otra bola de fuego fácilmente del doble de grande que las que el usaba, levanto la vista y la mano llameante del hombre cayo sobre su rostro, rodo por el suelo esquivándole con facilidad mientras el alzaba su mano y 4 líneas de fuego corrían por el suelo destrozándolo y atrapando al rubio lanzándolo contra los arboles –ok ya me harte…raiton: ryuryundan (elemento rayo: dragón eléctrico)- y de las manos del rubio emergió un colosal reptil brillante que se lanzo contra Kasuki con un poder asombroso, lo alzo al viento apretándolo con sus fauces mientras se alzaban mas y mas bajo la mirada asombrada de las 3 espectadoras, detono en una brillante explosión de electricidad que ilumino bastante el cielo –con eso tuvo-dijo el rubio mientras entre la luz se deslumbraba una silueta roja y furiosa, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos cuando el bólido de fuego se precipito justo contra el golpeando el suelo como si de un meteoro se tratara, Naruto miro el cráter humeante del que emergió Kasuki como si nada le hubiera pasado y la verdad no lo creía después de todo el dragón que lanzo fue de los mas poderosos que hubiese usado en su vida –solo con eso no ganaras- dijo el hombre mientras el rubio le miraba avanzar con fuerza y furia listo para aplastarlo, el suelo se destrozaba bajo sus pies y el poder se su cuerpo se incrementaba aun mas con cada segundo era como si al calentarse el aire del bosque sus fuerzas aumentasen, si ese era el caso entonces Naruto estaba en un lio gordo, pronto el poder de Kasuki emergió de nuevo un remolino de viento a modo de vacio succiono a Naruto hacia el mientras las flamas aparecían volviéndolo una enorme bola de fuego giratoria que amenazaba con volverlo poco menos que ceniza –maldito…hyouton: kori no bakuhatsu (elemento hielo: explosión de hielo)- el rubio se cubrió de cristales blancos y helados antes de estirar sus brazos y detonar en un estallido frio y congelante que volvió la enorme espiral de fuego una escultura congelada de flamas heladas mientras caía al suelo sudando un poco por el poder extra que vertió en el jutsu; en centro de la mole de hielo estaba el cuerpo de Kasuki con sus ojos llenos de asombro –bueno ahora si que quedo helado jejejeje- se burlo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras Kasuki comenzó a brillar rojo y peligroso –hay no- dijo el rubio mientras la escultura de hielo explotaba con una burbuja de fuego procedente del hombre que miraba al rubio de pie con un rostro serio y molesto ante semejante ataque –asique un usuario de hielo… no lo esperaba supongo que es como mi padre decía no juegues y si puedes destruye todo de un golpe o te llevaras muchas sorpresas inesperadas- dijo el hombre mientras el hielo esparcido comenzaba a volverse agua bajo su presión candente -sabes tu padre se oye como alguien sabio como ese hombre te educo para seguir a ese tal Shiru- pregunt el rubio saltando por su vida mientras los misiles de fuego pasaban quemando el aire a su alrededor -(maldición el aire se calienta y se vuelve difícil respirar)- pensó el rubio lanzando sus propios proyectiles de roca que al instante eran fundidos por el aura de fuego que ahora rodeaba a Kasuki –mi padre fue un hombre educado por el código de obediencia, cuando somos inútiles debemos morir, por es cuando fue demasiado anciano yo mismo lo mate- sonrió malévolo mientras el rubio lo miraba en shock y la verdad no era para menos ya que ese tipo asesino a su padre solo por un tonto condigo –eres un cretino como hiciste eso solo por unas ridículas reglas si que res un monstruo- dijo el rubio indignado mientras el hombre se cruzaba de brazos y el rubio tenia un mal presentimiento –sabes lo mismo me dijo el raikage cuando llego a salvar al estúpido mizukage, de no haber estado los dos juntos no me habrían encerrado, siente honrado ninja de la hoja que hoy veras el poder de mi línea de sangre… su nombre se ha perdido en el tiempo pero no así su poder….takai bakuhatsu (gran detonación)- lanzo sus manos al frente mientras todo su cuerpo brillaba y una burbuja de color brillante de fuego resplandeciente lo envolvía creciendo con fuerza y expandiéndose amenazadora Naruto solo pudo decir una cosa -¡hijo de…- cuando la onda de fuego lo alcanzo y la bola de fuego detono en una explosión colosal que barrio con todo a su paso.

La lucha de Kasumi y Hinata se detuvo así como toda batalla en Konoha a la distancia un pilar de fuego ascendía al cielo con poder quemando todo a su paso mientras las nubes se movían dejando ascender el poder destructivo de Kasuki, todas las mujeres del clan tuvieron la misma idea "Naruto_kun" el rubio vino a sus cabezas mientras el fuego poco a poco se disipaba en la atmosfera; -jajajaja ese tipo que fue por el feudal ya ha de estar bien muerto- dijo el hombre del cabello canoso mientras sujetaba a Hinata y a Kasumi en planchas de roca y las acomodaba una contra la otra sus intenciones eran claras aplastarlas una contra la otra hasta la muerte –sus ultimas palabras kunoichis- dijo el hombre mientras Hinata miraba a Kasumi y esta luchaba por liberarse, se rio de nuevo y movió sus manos listo para aplastarlas una contra la otra –hora de morir…aaaarrgggg- las rocas se destrozaron y las chicas fueron libres mientras el hombre miraba su pecho donde cientos de kunas y pedazos de metal se hundían en el, giro la cara a la chica de cabello negro que señalaba a el con ira en sus ojos -¡me trataste como basura! ¡me usaste como arma! ¡Y ya me harte!- grito furiosa mientras el hombre caía al suelo desangrándose lentamente, Hinata de inmediato fue con la chica de ojos tristes que abrazo a Hinata y se dejo ir llorando en su pecho mientras Kasumi miraba al hombre en el suelo –malnacido- lo aplasto con una bala de aire clavando aun mas las armas hasta que salieron por el otro lado de su cuerpo, -ya tranquila ya paso el nunca volverá a usarte y dime linda como te llamas- pregunto la chica de cabello azulado a la de cabello negro que sonriendo levemente hablo –Yukari- dijo sonriendo mientras Kasumi sonreía quizá esta desvalida niña necesitaba amigas y bueno ellas lo serian…si solo supieran lo que iba a causar.

De regreso al campo de batalla el humo se disipaba revelando la silueta de Kasuki por completo ilesa al centro de la devastación mientras el humo sobresalía de todos lados, la verdad estaba ileso y a su alrededor todo estaba muerto y quemado mientras esbozaba una sonrisa por demás confiada ante su demostración de poder, entre los arboles una cúpula gruesa de cristal algo quemada y tostada envolvía a las aun vivas y acaloradas mujeres que veían como el cristal cuarteado y roto se resquebrajaba mientras el hombre les miraba con una sonrisa en su cara –parece que aun tengo a una traidora que matar- dijo el dando un paso al frente y las chicas le miraban con ira, por el suelo un sendero de cristal quemado llegaba hasta el humeante cuerpo del rubio que sin camisa y con algunas quemaduras en el se retorcía en el suelo bajo el intenso dolor –_Naruto_sama_- dijo Kurayami con preocupación mientras el rubio se levantaba adolorido del suelo, sus ojos miraban al hombre con ira mientras este avanzaba a las chicas que le veían listas para luchar -(ellas no le ganaran…va a matarlas…NO LO DEJARE)- pensó el rubio con ira mientras la capa roja lo cubría sanando sus heridas a gran velocidad, solo entonces todo mundo lo noto, una sensación fría y mortal se dejaba sentir sobre el sitio, entre el humo el cuerpo de Naruto a medio sanar se alzaba mirando a Kasuki con ojos fijos y duros en ellos el azul tradicional tenia un enigmático contorno amarillo que parecía tratar de alcanzar el centro a cada segundo, -_no tu no llegaras a Naruto_sama_- dijo Kurayami en el interior del rubio volcando todo su poder en aquella estatua dura y aparentemente muerta mientras su energía maligna cobraba vida y sus ojos casi muertos parecían volver a la vida –aun vives eh quien lo diría me pregunto si resistirás otra …Takai Baku- no pudo lanzar el ataque cuando el rubio se movió en medio del sonido reapareciendo frente a el a una velocidad ensordecedora clavando su puño en el vientre con fuerza, era casi como un animal, su mano sujeto su cara y lo alzo antes de azotarlo con fuerza mientras apretaba con furia, sus dedos de uñas curiosamente asemejando garras se hundían en su carne sacando la sangre mientras su chakra burbujeaba con tintes morados volviéndose mas y mas rojo a su alrededor, lo lanzo al aire con un golpe salvaje que destrozo su quijada mientras sus manos al frente cargaban una esfera roja llena de poder y odio que resplandecía amenazante y furiosa –CERO- grito el rubio mientras el pilar rojo lo golpeaba de frente despedazando todo dejando tras de si un sendero de destrucción recto bastante espeluznante, Naruto respiraba agitado mientras se calmaba y su "estatua" volvía a dormir, se acerco hasta el cuerpo sangrante e inerte de Kaski que milagrosamente aun respiraba –tu…volveras a Kao- dijo el rubio mientras un ataúd de cristal envolvía al hombre y el se sentaba en el suelo, atrás la cúpula de cristal se destrozaba y Morrigan y compañía corrían al rubio que solo tenia una idea en su cabeza -(por un segundo casi me pierdo en mis instintos y…me gusto)- pensó aterrado sin saber realmente que lo que le pasaba solo era el inicio.

* * *

><p>Y aquí lo tienen como siempre un capitulo extenso para iniciar la semana que espero les halla gustado porque como vimos parece que HInata y Kasumi hicieron una nueva amiga ira a causar líos yo creo que si y claro Naruto derroto a su nuevo oponente con algunos problemas y con algo de "ayuda" no esperada y esto créanme solo es el inicio<br>_siii Naruto gano y de que forma (salta feliz)_  
><em> sin duda fue es aplastante cuando quiere (asiente al recordarlo)<br>pero como dijo Kurai_kun esto solo es el inicio de los problemas para Naruto (las tres asienten)_  
>oye desde cuando soy Kurai_kun…no espéra no quiero saberlo (finge demencia sabe muy bien cuando paso)<p> 


	123. C120: El dragon oscuro

hola a todos los que leen este fic aqui estoy finalmente con el ultimo capitulo del arco de la invasionde shiru a konoha donde veremos al fin el esperado combate de este con el rubio casanova, quien ira a ganar? pero claro antes los reviews

**Yue Namikaze**:cierto de hecho se basa un poco en ella y lo del hermano de kushina que no notaste que ya paso a la otra vida  
><strong>Guest<strong>:si la estatua estaba algo descuidada en cuanto a lo de yukari enserio no te suena  
>bueno fueron solo dos reviews pero aun asi yo soy feliz por eso los dejo con lo que suigue<br>_al fin ya me estaba desesperando (sentada frente al monitor)_  
><em>si ya quiero ver sangre ( sentandose a un lado)<em>  
><em>y quien sabe quiza hasta algun "premio" (moviendo las cejas sugerente)<em>  
>creo que ya me resigne a que ellas sean asi<p>

_saldo al cap 120_: mas de 720 mil palabras, 2 especiales, **40** alertas, **81** favoritos y **691** reviews...muchas gracias T_T

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 120: El dragón oscuro<strong>

Naruto respiraba algo cansado pero aun así bastante bien mientras las chicas lo miraban con mucha curiosidad mas que nada porque al disiparse aquella energía oscura sus heridas estaban por completo sanadas y eso era algo por demás raro, el rubio dejo atrás sus pensamientos mientras se levantaba del suelo y agitaba su cabeza –bien hora de seguir que tengo un feudal que salvar- dijo sonriendo mientras las chicas devoraban su cuerpo sin pena alguna , el rubio noto sus miradas y esbozo una sonrisa antes de sacar una camisa de un pergamino de sellado para decepción de las mujeres, se dio la vuelta y estuvo listo para avanzar, de inmediato las 3 mujeres a su espalda estaban listas para seguirlo –ustedes llévense a Kasuki de regreso a Konoha por favor- dijo el rubio a las chicas mientras estas estaban listas para protestar querían ir y ayudarle en su pelea , el rubio solo las miro fijamente dejándoles sentir su presencia que de inmediato las sometía ante el –(como puedes dominarme tan fácil Naruto_kun)-pensaba Morrigan orgullosa de su poder a toda hora y ahora obedeciendo a un simple humano como ella lo consideraba, no dudaron mas y tomaron la caja de cristal antes de correr con el hombre sometido de regreso a la hoja arrastrando el féretro, a la distancia el rubio corría en dirección contraria de ellas, -oigan súcubos, creo que si me quedare en Konoha por un laaaaargo tiempo- dijo Miho con una sonrisa algo pervertida mientras Lilith y Morrigan le mandaban miradas de muerte a su espalda; lejos de ellas un hombre calmado con lentes oscuros esperaba pacientemente mientras el feudal y su familia yacían atados afuera de la mencionada cueva  
>-valla parece que Kasuki perdió, je parece que tendré que pelear- dijo Shiru despojándose de sus lentes y arrojándolos lejos mientras su ojo de dragón enfocaba a la distancia una sombra de pelo rubio acercándose, -valla me mandaron un ninja rubio yo esperaba a un Senju- dijo el hombre recordando el cabello oscuro de Hasirama<br>-es Naruto! ya veras cuando el llegue te dará una paliza- dijo Len mientras Shiru le mandaba una mirada burlona y volvía a ver al frente, a la figura que se acercaba cada vez mas  
>-con que Naruto eh- dijo esperando al rubio que pronto emergió del bosque saltando del ultimo árbol y aterrizando frente a el ahora enfundado en una camisa blanca mientras lo miraba desafiante<br>-bienvenido ninja de la hoja-dijo Shiru para ver al rubio a los ojos.

Ese ojo era por demás diabólico y muy espeluznante, si que lo era y el rubio tenía una extraña sensación en su pecho que aumentaba al ver ese ojo era como si su corazón estuviese siendo oprimido por el miedo, agito la cabeza y se sobrepuso a la sensación que se desvaneció poco a poco mientras Shiru sonreía ante el rubio –valla parece que tenemos a alguien resistente aquí sabes solo el shodaime y su hermano habían soportado verde de ese modo- dijo sonriendo mientras el rubio le sostenía la mirada ya sin esa rara sensación –deja ir al feudal- ordeno el rubio mientras Shiru se carcajeaba de sus palabras sin duda el hombre no tenia esa intención -nunca hasta que los malditos Senju paguen por lo que me hicieron- dijo molesto y frio mientras el rubio parpadeaba un poco confundido antes de dibujar una sonrisas burlona en su cara –si que llegas tarde el clan Senju ya no existe es mas solo queda una mujer y es mi esposa-, la cara de Shiru enfoco al rubio con sorpresa ante la reveladora información que le proporcionaba, la verdad era algo decepcionante para el que el clan Senju ya no existiera mas pero aun así lo que decía Naruto le abría un nuevo abanico de posibilidades en sus deseos de venganza –es una pena que los Senju ya no existen como dices pero si aun queda una creo que a ella la usare jejejeje después de todo siempre quise tener descendencia y si es bella sin duda seria una gran elección no te parece- la cara de Shiru reflejaba perversidad en esa sonrisa larga e intimidante mientras el rubio mostraba molestia en rostro ante las insinuación es del hombre –tendrás que matarme antes de intentar ponerle un dedo encima a Tsunade_chan- rebatió Naruto con decisión en su voz mientras el enemigo le sonreía arrogante y confiado; el aura de Shiru brillo con fuerza mientras su chakra al igual que el del rubio hacia un momento atrás se expandía de manera desmesurada y de nuevo todo volvía a la cala, ni el feudal, su esposa o Len decían una sola palabra mientras los dos oponentes se miraban uno al otro fijamente sin decir nada, el viento soplaba suavemente meciendo el cabello de ambos que permanecían inmóviles y estáticos solo viéndose el uno al otro –soy yo o el aire esta muy electrificado- dijo Shiru con una sonrisa mientras elevaba su mano derecha a gran velocidad atacando con gran fuerza -Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- el relámpago furioso corrió por el suelo despedazándolo todo en una carrera asesina contra el rubio que alzando sus manos recibió el impacto de frente dirigiendo el poder por su cuerpo mientras era empujado hacia atrás, el relámpago se disipo y Shiru alzo una ceja mientras el rubio bajaba sus brazos chispeantes –no esta mal, ahora voy yo- dijo el Ishura con una sonrisa mientras lanzaba un poderoso relámpago contra el hombre que al igual que Naruto lo recibió de frente soportando el poderoso embate destrozando el suelo al retroceder igual que con el rubio la energía se desvió en su cuerpo hasta el suelo mientras chispas estáticas volaban por el aire; Shiru alzo la vista mirando a Naruto con uan suave sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban de deseo combativo –parece que no solo los Senju son buenos oponentes- dijo emocionado justo antes de moverse a una asombrosa velocidad.

De regreso al bosque nuestro pequeño grupo femenino hacia una escala mientras Miho miraba con curiosidad como Morrigan y Lilith ocultaban sus formas sobrenaturales con ropas semejantes a las de ninjas aunque claro sin chaleco o banda; la pelilila usaba un falda tableada y rojo mientras portaba una camisa morada y una cinta roja sin símbolo alguno en la cabeza; por su parte Morrigan vestía con una blusa de malla algo reveladora que solo ocultaba sus pezones de la vista de las personas, usaba un short de lycra negro por demás entallado que dejaba expuesto a la perfección el contorno de sus redondo trasero, -y ahora porque se vistieron así eh acaso nadie sabe que son súcubos o de plano se dedican a complacer hombres por las noches- dijo MIho con una sonrisa mientras las súcubo le mandaban miradas mas que enojadas y reanudaban su marcha, no muy lejos de ellas un par de ninjas usuarios de katon y que se batieron en una gran lucha aun yacían tirados y descansando viendo el cielo azul; de regreso a la aldea las personas respiraban calmadas mientras los pocos mercenarios que aun estaban en pie de lucha corrían lejos de la aldea huyendo por sus vidas, en ese momento los presentes se centraban en los grandes chakras que colisionaban en el bosque donde sin duda el rubio estaba batiéndose en una gran lucha.

De regreso a la zona de batalla Naruto y Shiru intercambiaban golpes a diestra y siniestra en un baile mortalmente rápido y peligroso; el golpe de Shiru fue bloqueado por el rubio que girando sobre si mismo lanzaba una patada que el enemigo esquivaba agachándose para saltar como resorte lanzando un puñetazo a la cara del rubio que lo recibía de lleno cayendo hacia atrás mientras lanzaba una patada al rostro del hombre de un ojos de dragón que se trastabillaba hacia atrás mientras el rubio giraba en el suelo recomponiéndose y parándose listo para seguir la lucha –tienes talento sabes- elogio el hombre mientras sus manos se movían en sellos a gran velocidad –Raiton: kaminari kenshi (elemento rayo: colmillo del trueno)- sus manos resplandecieron mientras largos colmillos eléctricos volaban por el aire a velocidades asombrosas golpeando al rubio sorprendido que ahora mismo volaba por el aire envuelto en una estela de electricidad brillante y letal mientras Shiru avanzaba a toda velocidad contra el rubio que aun estaba en el aire volando inmerso en un mar de dolor –Raiken (puño eléctrico)- Naruto avanzo al suelo mientras el puño derecho de Shiru resplandecía electricidad, fue un golpe brutal en la cara del rubio que salió disparado a los arboles mientras la sangre volaba de su rostro y el hombre solo hacia una cosa –jajajajajaja si eres lo mejor que tiene esta aldea esta perdida jajajajajajaja- sus risas resonaban con fuerza mientras los ojos de Len miraban con asombro como su héroe salía volando por el aire y se predio entre los arboles tras tremendo impacto en su cara. –eso si que dolió- murmuraba Naruto levantándose entre la maleza mientras sobaba su quijada maltrecha ahora sabia lo que se sentía recibir golpes como los que el daba,-(es muy fuerte conteniéndome no ganare hora de ponernos serios)-cerro los ojos un momento respirando calmadamente mientras buscaba el poder en su interior.

Lejos de ahí Guren sostenía una platica interesante con Jin quien evitaba que la usuaria de cristal destripara a su oponente y aparentemente nuevo amiga la verdad era extraño que el lo defendiese pero bueno era Jin después de todo, solo entonces aparecieron las tres mujeres arrastrando tras de si al preso Kasuki quien seguía inconsciente y dormido en su ataúd de cristal y claro procedieron a actualizar la situación a los compañeros del rubio que tras escuchar sus palabras fue Jin quien dijo lo mas representativo –SIII LO SABIA LAS FLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD DE NARUTO ARDEN CASI COMO EL SOL- Miho miro a Guren y la mujer suspiro un poco mientras hablaba –siempre es así- no tuvo que preguntar cuando obtuvo su respuesta; en la aldea las cosas ya se calmaban un poco y los heridos llegaban al hospital por atención medica siendo recibidos por doctores y enfermeras entre los cuales Tsunade regañaba a cierta rubia.  
>-como pudieron pelear en medio de la calle con tu padre desangrándose Ino- riño la mujer de ojos color miel a las cabizbajas Ino y Tenten que solo podían ver al suelo<br>-perdón- dijeron a la vez no queriendo levantar la cara para ver a la legendaria sanin molesta con ellas  
>-de no haberse quejado y arrastrado a tus pies se habría desangrado justo ahí- dijo de nuevo de mal humor mientras en una habitación un lloros Inoichi recibía una transfusión y maldecía a cierto ojiazul por corromper a su princesa<br>-no fe mi culpa Tsunade_sama fue culpa de la marimacha- dijo la Yamanaka señalando a la ahora molesta Tenten  
>-oye a quien llamas marimacha tu rubia inútil- rebatió la castaña mientras de nuevo iniciaba un pleito y la mujer de pronunciados encantos suspiraba a esas dos si que les gustaba pelear<p>

En las calles una cansada Kushina conducía al agotado Kakashi al hospital mientras se alejaban del cuerpo decapitado de Kenji volviendo a la ojivioleta ahora si la ultima Uzumaki después de todo Kasumi tenia la sangre de alguien mas en ella; a su lado aparecían las mujeres Inuzuka todas con raspones y heridas leves mientras les seguían al hospital solo en ese momento todo Konoha lo sintió, un chakra aumentaba desmesuradamente, a la distancia un pequeño pilar azulado con tintes rojos mezclándose hasta tomar una tonalidad morada ascendía del bosque con furia resonando el hervir del poder, de regreso a la zona de batalla Shiru miraba con curiosidad como el brillo parecía ascender del sitio donde cayo el rubio Ishura, de pronto el geiser de chakra se detuvo y avanzando despacio de entre los arboles apareció el rubio envuelto en un aura brillante que poco a poco se disipaba en el viento –segundo round- dijo el rubio antes de moverse a toda velocidad y lanzarse contra Shiru fue un ataque avasallador cuando de pronto el golpe de Naruto lo conecto en la mandíbula alzándolo en el aire con facilidad, pronto el rubio trazaba sellos antes de atacar con violencia –Raiton: rairyuu no tatsumaki (elemento rayo: dragón tornado de luz)- de las manos de Naruto surgió un poderoso dragón blanco que girando a toda velocidad envolvió a Shiru en el aire mientras un furioso tornado eléctrico que rugía como dragón envolvía al hombre que gritaba de dolor mientras el jutsu lo elevaba aun mas en aire azotando su cuerpo con una interminable descarga agónica y dolorosa –Raiton: denki ponpu( elemento rayo: bomba eléctrica)- una esfera brillante rodeo a Shiru antes de explotar con fuerza, las ondas eléctricas destrozaron el tornado de Naruto mientras el suelo se sacudía y la familia real del país del fuego cerraba los ojos antes semejante brillo cegador mientras el suelo se llenaba de gritas bajo las descargas destructivas, Shiru aterrizo frente a Naruto mientras sonreía hacia el rubio –buen ataque aunque puedes hacerlo mejor- sonriendo se lanzo contra el rubio que ya estaba en posición de batalla.

Se acerco con fuerza deteniéndose de golpe a menos de un metro del confundido rubio mientras sus manos como garras asemejando una boca señalaban al rubio impresionado, ni sellos lo vio realizar – Raiton: ryu no denki todoroki (elemento rayo: rugido eléctrico del dragón)- sus manos brillaron asemejando una cabeza de reptil que abría las fauces la electricidad grito con furia atrapando al rubio en un "tubo" eléctrico chirriante y estridente que destrozaba todo a su paso mientras Naruto se cubría con ambos brazos y era empujado hacia atrás –jajaja ríndete puedo mantener este jutsu por mucho tiempo- dij arrogante el prófugo mientras empujaba con mas fuerza y el rubio era empujado aun mas hacia atrás mientras cortes humeantes aparecían en su camisa y pantalón –(esto si que molesta)- pensó Naruto mientras cargaba su propio ataque –Raiton: ten no yari (elemento rayo: lanza celestial)- el rubio cubrió su cara con la mano izquierda mientras la electricidad en su mano derecha tomaba una forma alargada y peligrosa, la lanzo con fuerza al frente y Shiru empujo con mas fuerza, el ruido era ensordecedor y despedazaba el suelo mientras la lanza avanzaba con fuerza hacia el frente atravesando por el centro sin detenerse, en el ultimo segundo el tubo eléctrico se abrió mientras la lanza emergía dirigida a la cabeza de Shiru quien con agilidad ladeo la misma dejando pasar el ataque de frente, golpeo la pequeña montaña que usaba de base y con un impacto brutal dejaba un buen cráter en la roca solida mientras miraba al rubio sonriente –nada detiene a la lanza hasta que golpee algo solido jejeje- se rio orgulloso de su peculiar ataque mientras Shiru miraba al rubio con ira –sabes comienzas a irritarme- dijo el hombre del ojo del dragón mientras el rubio sonreía aun mas con esa larga e intimidante mueca heredada de su maestro –tengo esa cualidad- y de nuevo los puños del rubio brillaron llenos de poder mientras se lanzaba contra Shiru, sus puños igualmente brillaron y pronto el poderoso sonido de los golpes eléctricos retumbaba con fuerza en el bosque mientras equipos de apoyo de la hoja avanzaban en dirección de la batalla; el rubio lanzaba puñetazos con fuerza casi como un boxeador, por lado Shiru bloqueaba con facilidad los ataques del mismo modo que Naruto lo hacia evitando que el daño fuese mayor de lo que un simple puñetazo causaría, de pronto las manos del rubio dejaron de brillar y atrapo uno de los golpes de Shiru con facilidad jalándolo de la muñeca y pasándolo sobre su cabeza para azotarlo con fuerza contra el suelo, -maldito- se levanto de inmediato solo para ver las manos de Naruto en una posición muy conocida para el –aprendo rápido…Raiton: ryu no denki todoroki (elemento rayo: rugido eléctrico del dragón)- el tubo eléctrico y estridente apareció con fuerza atrapando a Shiru quien era el ahora arrastrado por el torrente de poder que comenzaba a destruir todo a su paso mientras el rubio sostenía el jutsu, la cara de Shiru reflejaba ira y odio por estar siendo victima de su propio ataque cuando perdió la paciencia –GRRRROAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR- rugió con fuerza y en ese momento una poderosa onda de choque sonora destrozo el jutsu y golpeo al rubio con fuerza mandándolo a empotrarse contra la pared de roca a su espalda mientras el suelo se destrozaba y todo a su paso se llenaba de grietas y se rompía.

El rubio se zafó de la roca dejando tras de si su silueta grabada mientras Shiru le miraba con odio en sus ojos -no creí que necesitaría esto contigo- alzo sus manos levemente mientras el chakra aumentaba en el concentrándose en su ojo toda su aura se ennegreció mientras el poder aumentaba – ryunotamashi (alma de dragón)- su cuerpo por un segundo se rodeo de una silueta espectral semejante a un dragón batiendo sus alas mientras el rubio sentía escalofríos corriendo en su espalda, el aura se disipo mientras sonreía malévolamente y miraba al rubio confundido frente a el, se movió a una velocidad imposible casi como un borrón fantasmal que pronto estaba a espaldas de Naruto –denki tsume (garra eléctrica)- sus manos resplandecieron con la energía asemejando garras enormes de uñas alargadas mientras apretaba la cabeza del rubio con fuerza –aaaahhhh- Naruto trato de tomar sus manos pero la electricidad era tal que tal solo tocarlas alejo sus manos del mismo –jajaja ahora freiré tu cerebro- su energía aumento con mas fuerza pasando directo a la cabeza del rubio que gritaba de dolor mientras el poder inundaba su mente –AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- fue un acto reflejo cuando cerro los ojos con fuerza y el batsunengan apareció en ellos mientras la figura oscura del espectro hacia acto de aparición; Len y su familia miraron en shock como ese ser fantasmal protegía al rubio y alejaba a Shiru de un golpe mientras el hombre de nuevo se rodeaba se la silueta negra de un dragón mirando al rubio mientras el espectro se difuminaba –valla fue un reflejo y eso me salvo si que tengo suerte- alzo los ojos del suelo y la cara de Shiru se mostro confundida al ver la nueva forma de las pupilas del rubio que ahora lo miraba fijamente en un duelo incesante de miradas –oh así que también tienes un ojos especial eh pero aun así el mío es mejor- y su ojo de dragón pareció brillar un segundo mientras encaraba al rubio que le miraba fijamente – iki no sogi (aliento fúnebre)- de la boca de Shiru una especia de vapor salió a toda velocidad cubriendo la zona, era un gas extraño y morado que asesinaba a las plantas a su alrededor mientras se cernía sobre el rubio que trazaba sellos a gran velocidad –Futon: josho atsuryoku (elemento aire: presión ascendente)- y elevo las manos mientras un aumento de aire violento alzaba el misterioso gas alejándolo de todo ser vivo mientras se disipaba en la atmosfera, Shiru miro al rubio con curiosidad después de todo era una sorpresa muy interesante –así que también usas Futon eh quien lo diría- dijo sonriendo arrogante mientras el batsunengan lo escaneaba de pies a cabeza –(ese ojo es la fuente de todo, esa aura negra ese gas venenoso todo viene de ese ojo además parece que alguna clase de jugo sale del y se mezcla con su sangre quizá por eso no envejece)- pensó el rubio mientras Shiru de nuevo reaparecía el aura negruzca y encaraba al rubio ninja de la hoja.

De regreso en Konoha específicamente en la derruida mansión Ishura las bijus se reunían tras una cacería por demás entretenida encarando al clon rubio que estaba acorralado contra la pared –**tu te atreviste a usarme como carnada**- dijo Natsumi al acorralado y asustado clon del rubio que solo podía reírse nervioso y asustado –no fue mi idea fue cosa del jefe lo juro- dijo implorando por su vida mientras el puño aplastaba su cabeza contra el muro de un puñetazo disipándolo en una bola de humo –**el también me las pagara cuando lo agarre**- ninguna de sus hermanas dijo nada para no atraer la furia de Natsumi contra ellas era claro que solo el rubio debería ser el foco de esa ira después de todo el bien podría calmarla de una u otra forma una mucho mas divertida si le preguntaban a Shineko que estaba ahora mismo escondida detrás de Hitomi –**me da miedo nesan**- dijo la gata asustada mientras la biju de 7 colas sonreía amistosa a su hermana menor –**no te preocupes Shineko no es como si Natsumi estuviese loca**- miraron a la zorra que levantaba una curiosa estatua de piedra y tierra de cierto rubio sonriente solo para aparecer sus colas de chakra y destrozarlo en un abrazo mortal mientras se reía como demente **-…bueno quizá si esta un poco tocada- **agregó Hitomi con una gota en la nuca mientras sus hermanas asentían a sus palabras –**y se supone que yo soy la loca solo miren a esa desquiciada jajajajaja**- se burlo Rei mientras Natsumi la miraba de reojo y todas se alejaban un poco de la arenosa victima –**NO ESTOY DESQUICIADA**- dijo o mas bien grito la zorra antes de saltarle encima a su hermana enfrascándose en una gran pelea –**ohh igual que cuando éramos pequeñas jejeje**- dijo añorante Hitomi mientras Reiko junto a ellas las miraba con gotas en la nuca y con una sola idea en su cabeza –(**todas están igual o mas locas que Rei**)- pensaba la peliblanca y artificial biju mientras el pleito seguía y seguía.

De regreso al bosque a la zona de la batalla el rubio se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo los incesantes golpes eléctricos y relámpagos que volaban de las manos de Shiru quien envuelto en la silueta d e ese dragón atacaba con mas fuerza cada segundo mientras el rubio se limitaba a esquivar y lanzar rayos ocasionales que eran desviados con facilidad por el hombre –(como es posible es casi como si estuviera absorbiendo poder de su entorno)- pensó el rubio al ver con su batsunengan como una especia de chakra invisible era drenado de todo alrededor causando la muerte de plantas e insectos mientras el poder de Shiru solo aumentaba mas y mas – Kurai kokoro (corazón oscuro)- su cuero atrajo sombras y oscuridad de todo a su alrededor, en Konoha los cuerpos sin vida de los mercenarios despedían energía negruzca que volaba por el aire como sombras fantasmales alejándose de la alde a gran velocidad llegando a la zona de la batalla y se mezclaban con el poder de Shiru bajo la mirada en shock del rubio que no podía dcreer lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos –esta..esta absorbiendo la oscuridad de todo mundo para volverse mas poderoso- dijo en shock mientras el chakra de su enemigo se expandía aun mas que antes –sobrevive a esto Naruto…Raiton: ryu no satsujin (elemento rayo: dragón asesino)- y de sus manos surgió un colosal dragón eléctrico violento y negruzco que rugía con odio mientras el suelo se destruía y curiosas alas se alzaban a su espalda mientras envolvía toda la zona en su poder, el reptil impresionante vatio sus alas al vuelo y se abalanzó contra el rubio que no pudo esquivar, pronto era sujetado entre sus colosales fauces que apretaban con una fuerza demoledora y un brillo cegador –AAAAHHH- gritaba de dolor mientras su ropa se teñía de rojo y ascendía al cielo a una altura insospechada todo el poder convergió en una esfera brillante que por un breve segundo casi pareció un segundo sol, inclusive en Konoha ese poder podía apreciarse a la distancia justo antes de la detonación, la nubes cercanas se desintegraron mientras el rubio semi noqueado y electrificado caía del cielo.

El cuerpo cayo con fuerza al suelo retumbando con un gran golpe y quedando tendido y sangrante en un pequeño montón de grietas, dentro del rubio Kurayami le gistaba que despertara y siguiera peleando incluso Naruto deseaba hacerlo pero sus nervios estaban demasiado en shock como para obedecerlo –te mostrarte un poco de lo que le depara a tu hogar- dijo Shiru dejando al rubio ver su ojo reptiliano mientras un genjutsu lo envolvía y pronto una imagen de una Konoha en ruinas llegaba a su mente a su alrededor los cuerpos sin vida de todos los ninjas y los cuerpos muertos y ultrajados de todas sus mujeres regados desnudos y con signos claros de tortura al final un colosal edificio de roca negra y grabados espeluznantes en su interior el llanto y las suplicas de Tsunade resonaban con fuerza entonces el rubio lo vio se trataba de su ojimiel siendo violada sin compasión por ese hombre que acababa con fuerza dentro de ella para alejarse y despedirse –descansa que esta noche me asegurare de dejarte preñada Senju- y salió de ahí mientras Tsunade con ojos perdidos lloraba añorando al rubio y que la salvase, de regreso al exterior Shiru se moría de la risa mientras Len y su familia llamaban al rubio a levantarse y seguir peleando aun tenía poder para continuar pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado –no te dejare….no las mataras ¡y nunca la tendrás!- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron mientras el color amarillo los invadía, de pronto un geiser de poder hizo acto de aparición, el ojo de Shiru pulsaba poderoso llamándole con fuerza mientras el rubio se ponía a gatas en el suelo, el chakra azul se desvanecía dando paso a una espeluznante onda de poder rojo mientras las heridas de Naruto sanaban frente a la cara paralizada de aquel hombre –yo…te…¡**MATARE**!- la vos del rubio cambio un segundo mientras algo imposible ocurría, su ojo derecho azul con un contorno amarillo era algo espeluznante aunque no tanto como su otro ojo totalmente amarillo y sin pupila visible, sobre la cara del rubio algo comenzaba a formarse del lado izquierdo parecía una cubierta de hueso que comenzaba a cubrir el lado izquierdo de su cara mientras su poder aumentaba mas y mas -pero que clase de jutsu es este- pregunto Shiru en shock al ver semejante poder desencadenarse, sobre la cabeza del rubio algo parecido a la base de una oreja se formaba mientras su lado izquierdo estaba cubierto por hueso blanco y liso asemejando una cara de lobo con grandes colmillos cubriendo su boca en el centro del ojo oscurecido solo el amarillo podía verse brillar, su piel incluso se puso algo pálida mientras se lanzaba contra Shiru a una velocidad mortal.

El rubio apareció a su espalda con sus manos de uñas alargadas como garras arañando la espalda del hombre –arrgggg- grito de dolor mientras salía la sangre y el rubio violento y agresivo lo tomaba de la quijada azotándolo contra el suelo, lo arrastro por la tierra y la roca dejando tras de si un surco en la tierra lleno de sangre mientras lo alzaba y lo golpeaba contra las rocas, sus ojos vieron al rubio demoniaco viéndolo fríamente con unos ojos vacios y carentes de todo, sus manos brillaron con electricidad mientras desgarraba la piel del hombre que gritaba de dolor al sentir como le arrancaban uno de los hombros dejando expuesto el hueso del hombro mientras rodaba por el suelo sangrando mientras se levantaba impresionado –aahhh eres un maldito- dijo el hombre lanzando otro relámpago contra el rubio semi enmascarado que con facilidad esquivo el ataque mientras extendía su mano al frente brillando con una esfera roja en la palma, su voz vacía resonó con fuerza –Cero-y el pilar rojo apareció destruyendo todo a su paso mientras el rubio daba pasos al hombre herido y magullado, en su interior Kurayami gritaba que se detuviera que reaccionara mientras las cadenas negras que ataban a su bestia interna comenzaban a resquebrajarse –_por favor Naruto_sama reacciona tu no eres así_- dijo con una voz triste y lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras el rubio reaccionaba, su ojo derecho volvió a ser por completo azul mientras negaba su actitud inmóvil –yo no soy así no lo soy- se dijo a si mismo tomando la mascara con fuerza –_**no niegues lo que deseas**_- dijo una espectral voz en su cabeza mientras el rubio jalaba con fuerza, la mascara se desprendió destrozándose en cientos de pedazos mientras la energía roja se desvanecía y el rubio miraba la mascara en su mano era espeluznante y aterradora, la aplasto con fuerza reduciéndola a pedazos, mientras Shiru se levantaba despacio y herido sin poder continuar mucho frente a el rubio liberaba a la familia del feudal quienes le sonreían alegres tras su curiosa victoria –no, no perderé así-lanzo un ultimo relámpago al joven Len y la sangre voló por el aire, la electricidad perforo el corazón y baño todo con sangre mientras la madre del chico caía a su lado agonizando, su corazón reventó de un solo golpe –KASAN- grito el chico llorando desconsolado mientras el rubio recordaba de nuevo viejos fantasmas –jeje bueno me iré de nuevo a la cárcel pero ahora con una gran sonrisa- dijo el arrogante hombre mientras el rubio daba un paso al frente.

Flexiono su brazo y el poderoso jutsu original apareció pulsando con fuerza mientras Shiru lo veía algo confundido –eres demasiado peligroso y por lo que has hecho…tu morirás hoy- y sin decir mas el rubio corrió contra el con su jutsu en el brazo, fue un golpe directo a su rostro aplastándolo contra el suelo mientras la esfera eléctrica chirreaba con fuerza, y el ojos del dragón se despedazaba y el cuerpo de Shiru quedaba sin vida en medio del humeante cráter, solo en ese momento cuando la amenaza estuvo neutralizada corrió a la mujer que exhalaba su ultimo aliento –espere la curare enseguida- su manos se posaron sobre ella pero ella le sonrió tristemente –no…ya es tarde…adiós cielo y Len …lo amo mucho-y sus ojos perdieron la luz de la vida y el chico lloro con fuerza mientras el hombre lo abrazaba y el rubio se tragaba el coraje, los salvo pero aun así a un precio demasiado alto, a la distancia las nubes negras se acercaban a Konoha delatando el luto que caía sobre la nación del fuego.

* * *

><p>y ahi lo tienen , que tal shiru causo su derrota al mostrale a naruto aquella ilusion y si poco a poco el hollow interno gana fuerza y conciencia eso no puede ser nada bueno y por si fuera poco ahora hay luto en la nacion del fuego aunque erunio gano al final shiru lastimo a hi no kuni<br>_maldito ojala se pudra en el infierno (lanzando golpes al aire)_  
><em>como se le ocurrio semejante cobardia (indiganada por lo ocurrido)<em>  
><em>espero que reciba un buen castigo en el averno (las tres asienten)<em>  
>no son las unicas que piensan eso creanme<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: de quien seria la voz que escucho Naruto?


	124. C121: Consecuencias

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro genial capitulo de la historia, al fin la lucha ha quedado atrás aunque ha dejado incógnitas muy claras que deben resolverse sobre todo la parte de la voz que escucho el rubio cuando casi se pierde en su propio poder será acaso que su estatua en realidad ha conseguido una conciencia habrá que leer para saberlo pero antes claro los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:sabes no estas tan perdido en esa hipotesis tuya sobre la voz que oyo naruto  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si fue una lastima esamuerte y es verdad la oscuridad en el rubio cada dia gana mas fuerza y si se suelta con sanada esto se pondra muy intenso  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>:creeme las cosas estan por ponerse mas raras sobretodo por aguien relacionado con nuestra semi vampireza  
>respondido esto vamos con el cap donde esperamos se resuelvan dudas importantes sobre el rubio y esa voz asi como de la estatua (lo jalan lamanga y voltea)<br>_oye y si tiene conciencia entonces tiene otra forma no ( el autor la mira con duda)_  
><em>si es verdad asi como Natsumi y las biju que tienen dos formas (el autor lo considera<em>  
><em>si la tiene será acaso una chica porque si lo es (las 3 sonríen pervertidamente)<em>  
>ok eso no lo se y no lo he decidido no es como si los que leen esta historia pensaran como ustedes, bueno ignoren estas divagaciones y vallan con lo que les interesa jeje<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: hay lemon en este capitulo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 121: Consecuencias<strong>

El grupo de apoyo llego a la devastada zona de batalla encontrándose con un desolador panorama, entre todos destacaban Guren y Jin quienes llegaron tras comer un par de píldoras de soldado para ayudar al rubio que miraba callado y serio al joven Len que no paraba de llorar sobre el cuerpo sin vida de su madre, nadie dijo nada y todo mundo guardo silencio mientras las nubes oscuras y tristes cubrían poco a poco los bosques y la aldea de la hoja; las calles guardaban silencio mientras la procesión fúnebre avanzaba hasta el hospital de la hoja donde la morgue aguardaba por el cuerpo de la mujer, incluso las mujeres de Naruto no dijeron nada solo le miraron con cariño brindándole su apoyo vagas ideas pasaban por la mente del rubio de aquella noche en que el mismo vio morir a su madre sin poder hacer nada por ella, y el dolor de nuevo se dejaba sentir en su corazón; dejaron a la mujer en al hospital para realizar los procedimientos tradicionales mientras el feudal daba su orden –cuando acaben por favor incinérenla es la tradición de la familia- dijo el hombre mientras todo mundo asentía solo entonces Len salió corriendo alejándose de todo mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos sin detenerse, el feudal quiso ir tras de su hijo pero pronto este se perdió entre los escombros de la batalla, nadie noto cuando Naruto se difumino en su ya acostumbrado sunshin en busca del joven chico.

Estaba sentado junto a un árbol, abrazando sus rodillas mientras el llanto aun salía de sus ojos, por su cabeza solo pasaban imágenes de su amorosa madre mientras crecía y eso solo le dolía aun mas que antes –lamento haber fallado Len- el chico alzo sus ojos y vio al rubio de pie frente a el ofreciéndole una sonrisa algo triste mientras el chico de nuevo lloraba mientras el rubio permanecía de pie en espera del justificado reclamo de parte del pobre muchacho –no fue tu culpa… fue de ese tipo pero…yo debí morir no ella Naruto- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas saladas mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y lloraba con mas fuerza mientras el rubio sentía un viejo recuerdo asomándose en su cabeza –sabes lo mismo pensé yo cuando mi madre murió por salvarme- Len alzo la vista con sus ojos rojos mientras el rubio relataba una historia de cómo Akemi se sacrifico por el cuando aun era un niño pequeño muriendo sin dudar por el aquella triste noche en que el rubio conoció la muerte cara a cara, ninguno dijo nada cuando la historia termino simplemente se quedaron en silencio escuchando el murmullo de los animales del bosque mientras ligeros sollozos escapaban de la boca del joven muchacho –sabes Len, por mucho tiempo me culpe de la muerte de mi kasan pensaba que si hubiese sido fuerte habría podido salvarla pero estaba equivocado siempre lo vi del ángulo erróneo, lo cierto es que no podía hacer nada y ella lo sabia bien, fue su amor el que la hizo elegir mi vida sobre la suya y fue por eso mismo que tu madre hizo ese acto, ella murió porque te amaba y no quería que perdieras la vida, se que duele pero créeme solo lloraras el tiempo necesario no te digo que lo superaras porque yo no hice pero aprenderás a vivir con eso porque de hecho ella no se fue, sigue viva en tu en tu corazón y en sus recuerdos y mientras tengas eso ella nunca te dejara- el chico parpadeo un momento mientras imágenes de la sonriente mujer desfilaban por su cabeza, su corazón dolía era un hecho pero su recuerdo le consolaba un poco y las palabras del rubio ayudaban bastante a aliviar ese sentimiento de culpa que lo azotaba sin piedad, -si quieres honrarla ten una gran vida, disfruta de su regalo y vive para que ella este orgullosa de ti donde quiera que este- dijo para finalizar el rubio mientras se acercaba a Len extendiéndole su mano, el dudo por un segundo antes de esbozar una triste sonrisa y tomar la mano del ojiazul mientras este lo levantaba del suelo con calma –gracias Naruto- se sonó la nariz una ultima vez y comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la aldea de la hoja mientras en el interior del rubio una peliblanca dejaba salir lagrimas de empatía al escuchar las consoladoras palabras de su rubio portador; el día era gris y triste mientras la suave llovizna caía sobre Konoha y el feudal ataviado con ropas negras recibía la urna donde se hallaban las cenizas de su esposa para llevarlas a cripta familiar donde descansaría con todos los antepasados de la familia real, subieron a su carruaje escoltados por casi 20 ninjas anbu que los habrían de llevar de regreso a la capital, en el interior el hombre sostenía la pequeña caja negra de letras doradas mientras avanzaban en silencio por el bosque y la lluvia no paraba de caer sobre ellos –otosan- dijo el chico mirando por la ventana mientras la gotas de agua bañaban las plantas del bosque –quiero ser un gran feudal enséñame como serlo- pidió humildemente mientras el hombre sonreía asintiendo a sus palabras y apretando suavemente la urna sin duda su hijo seria un gran hombre por la memoria de su fallecida esposa.

Casi al mismo tiempo en una oscura guarida los gritos de dolor resonaban por todos lados mientras un medio cocido Minato era atendido de sus heridas por una seria y fastidiada Konan que la verdad preferiría estar en otro lugar que soplándose las maldiciones interminables del rubio para Naruto aunque en el fondo le daba gusto que el exyondaime estuviese en ese estado ya que eso significaba que Naruto no era tan ingenuo como todos pensaban y que ahora estaba mas alerta que nunca, finalmente se harto y con "suavidad" aplico una gran dosis de anestesia, un puñetazo a la cara que dejo a Minato inconsciente y con la nariz rota, siguió con sus atenciones medicas mientras los demás sostenían una reunión importante  
>-era una emboscada en cuanto Sanada y Minato aparecieron un montón de invocaciones salieron de la nada y para colmo apareció Sarutobi- dijo Madara mientras el mencionado Sanada estaba inmerso en sus propias ideas<br>-(ese relámpago fue muy poderoso, el tiene un chakra inmenso…será una gran lucha a muerte estoy seguro)- su sonrisa creció aun mas mientras todo mundo lo miraba con curiosidad no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que estaba pensando  
>-<strong>aun no es momento Sanada, asique cálmate, ahora dadas las circunstancias creo que necesitamos otro enfoque ya que las estrategias tradicionales no llamaran la atención del rubio creo que debemos centrarnos ahora en el poder que necesitamos<strong>- dijo el maligno cristal lleno de grietas y cuarteaduras mientras su vos resonaba con mas fuerza que antes  
>-yo iré por Kyubi y aplastare a Naruto- dijo el siempre inexpresivo Pain mientras Madara le lanzaba una mirada disimulada atreves de su mascara la verdad la idea resultaba tentadora<br>-**no, no deseo que sepan de tu poder aun, será mejor esperar para ver si es necesario Pain entre ustedes 3 están los mejores y mas poderosos ninjas del mundo y no quiero que ellos sepan mas de nosotros con los alcances de Sanada ya tienen suficiente para darse una idea**- dijo el cristal mientras Sanada sonreía ante el reconocimiento de su fuerza, claro Minato no estaba ahí pero el estaba en un nivel distinto al de ellos lo que aumentaba la duda, entonces que hacia ahí el rubio traidor.  
>-entonces que debemos hacer, dudo que Naruto baje la guardia en algún momento- dijo el portador del rinengan mientras todo mundo asentía era verdad el rubio no se distraería pronto eso era un hecho<br>-**ya se que debemos hacer pero necesitamos a Minato para eso, Madara comunícate con Kisame y dile que retrase su movimiento**- ordeno el perverso ser casi liberado mientras la ceja de Sanada se arqueaba de duda  
>-hablas del sushi viviente, no se suponía que Naruto lo mando al otro mundo o que le volvió a crecer la cabeza- dijo el hombre de la isla del buitre mientras Madara sonreía bajo la mascara de su rostro<br>-no todo lo que ves es real, Kisame aun esta con vida solo que quedo demasiado débil, eso pasa cuando creas un clon de sangre para fingir tu muerte, ahora mismo esta en casa de Naruto esperando el momento de atacar- sonrió aun mas bajo la mascara mientras en el sótano derruido del rubio la samehada parecía brillar levemente mientras unos ojos bien conocidos se formaban en la misma antes de volver a cerrarse.  
>-<strong>bien por ahora todos esperaremos, Madara informa a Kisame, Sanada sal y pasa el rato pero no hagas carnicerías demasiado llamativas y repito no te acerques a Naruto no aun; Pain tu regresa a la lluvia aun necesitamos esperar a que Minato pueda moverse<strong>- todos asintieron mientras se retiraban del sitio.

Tras el cristal las figuras oscuras volvieron a aparecer dando una de ellas un paso al frente, lucía como un hombre con cabello gris y ropas algo viejas y desgastadas, no cargaba armadura o armas extras lo mas distintivo era que su piel era de color verde pálido –**su momento se acerca mis esbirros sean pacientes si todo sale bien tendrán mucho mas poder y fuerza que la que alguna vez han portado ahora descansen ya solidificaron su forma física pero aun no es momento de que conozcan a sus presas**- las figuras bajaron la cabeza mientras la que era visible respondía por todos –si amo, aguardaremos pacientes tus ordenes- y de nuevo se disiparon en la oscuridad mientras las carcajadas del cristal resonaban en la soledad de su guarida; en otro lugar y casi al mismo tiempo una conocida peliverde estaba sentada mirando por la ventana respirando y pensando sin poder alejar de su mente ciertas ideas relacionadas con una semi vampiresa que le caía muy pero muy mal metiéndose a la cama de cierto rubio ojiazul y seduciéndolo terminando en obvias consecuencias, a su lado Lilith caminaba con una maleta en mano –hermana no se que tanto piensas pero yo ya me voy no pienso dejar a Naruto_kun al alcance de esa- y sin decir mas comenzó a caminar a la salida de la casa mientras Morrigan seguía viendo el horizonte y su hermana menor se retiraba con un destino en mente la casa del rubio, solo en ese momento cuando por fin estuvo sola la súcubo peliverde tomo su decisión – ya es tiempo de que vea si eres el indicado Naruto_kun, el momento de nuestra lucha ha llegado- dijo la peliverda dispuesta a pelear con Naruto y comprobar sus ideas después de todo si le brindaba una buena lucha estaría mas que dispuesta dejar que el intentara "someterle" y si se lograba entonces finalmente su corazón podría abrirse por completo a alguien y la verdad sea dicha la idea le emocionaba bastante.

De regreso a Konoha el rubio estaba en shock ante lo que estaba viendo y solo pudo hacer una cosa –¡MI CASA!- gritar, frente a el los escombros de lo que alguna vez fueron los terrenos Ishura se alzaban o mas bien yacían regados por todos lados sepultados bajo litros de lava endurecida, Kurotsuchi estaba roja de la pena pero bueno Naruto no la culpaba por semejante cosa después de todo fue durante una gran batalla que todo acabo así –genial ahora voy a tener que trabajar como loco- las chicas presentes lo miraron con duda cuando tras una bola de humo gigantesca aparecieron no cientos sino mil clones del rubio curiosamente divididos en grupos de colores, el rubio dio un paso al frente con un casco amarillo con el kanji de "jefe" en e mientras subía a una roca para que todos le vieran –muy bien señores tenemos muchísimo trabajo por delante, los clones de cristal y de roca se encargaran de remover la lava- dijo el rubio y de inmediato cuatrocientos clones mitad con overoles de trabajo café y la otra con overoles grises dijeron un gran Hai antes de empezar a trabajar , -muy bien los clones de agua y viento traigan madera y pónganse a cortarla señores- otro Hai vino ahora de otros doscientos clones de ropas celestes y blancas que corrían como locos en busca del susodicho material, - bien lo clones de rayo se encargaran de las cosas eléctricas y de las instalaciones a moverse señores no tenemos todo eldia- 200 clones de ropas azul oscuro asintieron antes de comenzar a jalonear las líneas eléctricas destrozadas y empezar con su trabajo –y por ultimo los doscientos clones de sombra que quedan ustedes trabajen en los sellos recuerden que no son pocos y deben ser perfectos- de nuevo los clones respondieron con hai colosal antes de alejarse de todo y comenzar a dibujar y rayar en papel mientras todo mundo tenia gotas en sus nucas ante semejante fuerza de trabajo –apuesto a que todos esos clones pueden usarse de otra manera- dijo una juguetona Anko haciendo a las chicas sonrojarse y a las hemanas Hyuuga desmayarse mientras el rubio volteaba a la chica de cabello negro que no conocía y lo miraba con ojos brillantes -si linda- dijo el rubio mientras la chica le saltaba en cima abrazándolo con fuerza –Naruto_kun te amo- dijo alegre y sonriendo mientras el rubio miraba todo con confusión y mas de una chica sentía celos dentro de ella –soy Yukari Hinata_san me ofreció tu casa para vivir y quiero que te cases conmigo- el rubio parpadeo un poco confundido mientras Kasumi le actualizaba en la situación de la chica aparentemente la poética historia de su relación con la Hyuuga mayor lograron cautivar a la joven de cabello negro que ahora gritaba a los cuatro vientos que lo amaba –ah ya veo, mira Yukari_chan no debes decir esas cosas a la ligera pero será un placer que te hospedes en mi casa cuando este de nuevo en pie- dijo el rubio mientras la chica sonreía y miraba fijamente a Kasumi quien se ponía algo nerviosa mas que nada porque la mirada de la chica estaba centrada en cierta parte de su cuerpo –ohh te gustan grandes verdad, no te preocupes cuando crezca lo serán tenlo por seguro- el rubio sonrió algo nervioso mientras Kasumi le imitaba y las chicas a su alrededor tenían gotas en la nuca – la chica habla de lo que creo- pregunto Samui a su amigas cuando de pronto unas manos tomaron sus pechos por la espalda –diablos tu y HInata_san deben ser las que los tiene mas grandes- si Yukari sopesaba los pechos de Samui antes de soltarlos y comenzar a garabatear en una hoja su "lista de favoritismo" centrada en dimensiones de los pechos todas tuvieron la misma idea –(una Shineko en potencia)- y no estaban tan alejadas de la realidad

En ese momento fue cuando se dejo sentir aquel poderoso instinto asesino que aterro a todo mundo en especial al rubio que era el blanco del mismo, apareció avanzando furiosa y rodeada de una aura vengativa inmensa, los lazos de arena apenas la sostenían mientras miraba al rubio fijamente –**NARUTO ME USASTE DE CARNADA**- dijo la furiosa Natsumi mientras el rubio tenia una gran gota en la nuca –**Naruto_kun si fuera tu correría por mi vida**- aconsejo Hitomi al rubio que a toda prisa se aproximo a Kurenai entregándole su casco y encomendándole comandar al grupo de trabajo, enseguida salió corriendo mientras la zorra se soltaba y le perseguía –**REGRESA Y ENFRENTA LAS CONSECUENCIAS COBARDE**- detrás de la zorra un rastro de fuego señalaba su paso mientras el rubio corría por su vida –recuérdenme nunca hacerla enojar- dijo Yugito a lo que todas asintieron; el rubio huyo por su vida corriendo a todo lo que podía cuando de pronto estuvo en uno de lo lugares mas inaccesibles de la aldea, el bosque de la muerte estaba en un claro esperando que no lo agarrara la furiosa zorra pero claro eso no iba a pasar- **te agarre**- dijo Natsumi cuando el rubio fue sostenido por sus colas de chakra que lo jalaban hacia ella y el sonreía nervioso –**ahora explícame porque me usaste de carnada o prepárate para añorar el entrenamiento de Hanzo**- el rubio le miro algo nervioso mientras resoplaba para calmarse y le miraba fijamente a los ojos, poco a poco la ira de la youko comenzó a desvanecerse –no te use de carnada nunca lo haría Natsumi_chan desde el inicio este ataque me pareció sospechoso y quise dejarte protección, te conozco de haberte dicho la rechazarías y ahora mismo estaría sostenido tu cuerpo herido perdóname pero no pensaba dejar que alguien te lastimara aun si eso implicaba no decirte nada- la cola de chakra se desvaneció mientras el rubio le sostenía la mirada –**pero yo podía haberme defendido**- rebatió ofendida por ser menospreciada pero de nuevo el rubio rebatió su argumento –oh si ya se como mi clon me paso los recuerdos, ese tipo te detuvo sin problemas te iban a lastimar y no quería que eso pasara, no me gusta nada la idea de que alguien lastime a una de mis chicas Natsumi_chan te amo mucho y no pienso dejar que alguien te dañe aunque eso implique tener que tenerte atada a una cama todo el tiempo junto a mi- dijo el rubio abrazando a la zorra que ya le daba la espalda, suavemente Natsumi sonrió mientras se repegaba un poco al rubio y le sonreía coquetamente –**seguro que si me tuvieras así harías mas que cuidarme**- Naruto comprendió la indirecta y sonrió, estaban a solas por lo que nadie los podría interrumpir.

-te he dicho lo hermosa que eres mi zorrita- sus labios se unieron en un beso suave y amoroso que poco a poco subía de intensidad mientras la youko se giraba y abrazaba al rubio tomándolo con fuerza del cuello, las manos de Naruto bajaron por su espalda acariciando suavemente el trasero de Natsumi amasando suavemente mientras el beso se rompía y la pelirroja sonreía –**Naruto_kun acaso quieres seducirme- **dijo juguetona mientras el rubio besaba su cuello suave y terso subiendo hasta su oído sin dejar se acariciar su retaguardia redonda y firme –no quiero seducirte Natsumi_chan…quiero hacerte mía de nuevo- dijo el rubio mientras empujaba a la pelirroja sobre el suelo, pronto las manos de Naruto subían por las largas piernas mientras el suave kimono de Natsumi se abría despacio, la tela cayo de lado dejando expuesto la mitad de su cuerpo, como siempre el rubio quedo maravillado ante la hermosa silueta de cintura breve anchas caderas y pechos grandes y suaves –eres como un ángel, mi hermosa biju_hime- la pelirroja se sonrojo levemente mientras el rubio se despojaba de su camisa y ella abría su ropa por completo sacando la mano de la manga de su kimono, el rubio se despojo de sus pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior, se dejo caer sobre ella aplastando su cuerpo contra el suelo mientras besaba sus labios con pasión y sentía sus pezones duros tallándose contra su pecho, bajo despacio por su cuello besando suavemente el mismo mientras sus manos acariciaban con suavidad sus pechos, pronto el rubio estaba frente a uno de ellos besando el pezón endurecido aplastándolo suavemente entre sus labios, chupo con suavidad mientras su rodilla acariciaba la entrepierna húmeda de la youko que lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento –**aahh Naruto_kun mm mas no pares aahh**- gemía con fuerza mientras el rubio abandonaba sus pechos besando suavemente su plano vientre y descendía hasta su entrepierna, elevo una de sus piernas y beso los muslos acariciándolos suavemente mientras bajaba en pos de su verdadero blanco que despedía un suave aroma dulce e invitante –mm hueles delicioso Natsumi_chan- la zorra se sonrojo un poco mientras el rubio soplaba suavemente sobre su entrada humedecida –**aah Naruto_kun no seas cruel y hazlo ya**- dijo ella entre suaves quejidos mientras el rubio sonreía acercándose a ella, la lengua del rubio se deslizo despacio recogiendo el dulce fluido vaginal –mm delicioso como siempre Natsumi_chan- dijo sonriente el Ishura mientras sus labios se unían a la zorra y esta lanzaba un gran gemido cuando sintió la lengua de Naruto entrando en ella, sus paredes internas se apretaron entorno al mojado invasor, la lengua del rubio se movía suavemente adentro y afuera lubricando aun mas a la pelirroja que apretaba el rostro de Naruto contra ella –**mas Naruto_kun mas no pares amor**- suplicaba ella mientras la lengua del rubio luchaba por entrar aun mas en la zorra pelirroja que sentía su cuerpo arder casi como el sol, de pronto su espalda se arqueo y lo dejo ir de golpe –**NARUOOOOO**- el torrente de fluidos escapo invadiendo la boca del rubio que bebía con gusto mientras Natsumi caía sobre el suelo cubierta de una fina capa de sudor mientras respiraba algo agitada y con una gran sonrisa.

El rubio se puso de pie y los ojos de Natsumi lograron ver como hacia acto de presencia su miembro erecto y solido como siempre listo para entrar en ella, se recostó suavemente sobre la youko y le dejo sentir la punta de miembro rozando la mojada y sensible entrada –**aahh Naruto_kun**- gimió gustosa mientras el rubio de nuevo la besaba suavemente empujando con calma en su interior las paredes internas se abrieron despacio mientras el miembro del duro ingresaba en la pelirroja que lanzaba gemidos placenteros al viento, el rubio empujaba con calma sin detenerse un solo segundo -Natsumi_chan estas tan apretada lo adoro mi zorrita- dijo suavemente a su oído mientras su miembro llegaba al final del camino, se detuvo solo entonces y la vio a los ojos , se besaron de nuevo mientras Naruto retrocedía y atacaba con una fuerte estocada –**AAAAAHHH**- gimió con fuerza la pelirroja al sentir su vientre invadido por el miembro del rubio como cada vez, empezó un suave vaivén entrando hasta el fondo en estocadas firmes y lentas para retroceder despacio dejándole sentir a ella la retirada del rubio –**aaah Naruto_kun no pares mas empuja mas fuerte**- suplicaba ella mientras Naruto obedecía empujando en su interior con mas fuerza , los cuerpos pronto se movían frenéticos en choque uno contra el otro mientras los gemidos hacían eco en el desolado bosque, entre las ramas los animales salvajes miraban a la pareja inmersos en su pasión y respetaban su privacidad alejándose de ellos Naruto alzo a Natsumi tomándola de la espalda y comenzó a besar sus pechos suavemente mientras su miembro se clavaba con fuerza en ella –**aahh mas Naruto_kun mas no pares aaahhh**- gemía la pelirroja mientras el rubio arremetía con fuerza en su interior, pronto el miembro de Naruto se deslizaba con facilidad en su interior distendiendo sus paredes con fuerza, poco a poco el sendero interno se estrecho negándose a soltar al rubio que se clavaba hasta el fondo –Natsumi yo yooo aahhh- gimió Naruto apretándose contra la pelirroja que lo abrazaba con fuerza mientras su largo cabello se balanceaba libre al ritmo del acto –**Naruto_kun ya casi juntos acabemos juntos**- suplico ella con las mejillas rojas mientras el rubio apretaba su cintura forzando aun mas la unión, se introdujo hasta el fondo y descargo con fuerza sumiendo a ambos en un torbellino intenso que era coronado por un fuerte gemido- AAAAAHHHH- el miembro de Naruto descargo como siempre una cantidad mas que abundante de semen en el útero de la zorra que permanecía sobre sus piernas besándolo con suavidad, se miraban y sonreían felices de ser uno solo en ese momento –**jeje si no fuera por ese tonto sello estoy segura de que ahora mismo estaría preñada Naruto_kun**- Naruto sonrió besando de nuevo su cuello mientras su miembro a modo de tapa mantenía su semilla caliente en el interior de la kitsune –no te preocupes Natsumi_chan cuando sea el momento tu y yo tendremos muchos hijos- dijo sonriéndole mientras se besaban de nuevo y caían otra vez sobre el paso para reanudar las acciones.

El día caía en la ladea de la hoja y los clones de Naruto trabajaban como locos mientras las chicas tomaban el te bajo sombrillas de playa mirando a los cientos de rubios correr por todos lados bajo la segura y sabia dirección de Kurenai, -me pregunto si habrá alcanzado a Naruto_kun- dijo Yugito a lo que ninguna supo que responder excepto claro cierta gata de dos colas –**nya de seguro que si lo agarro Naruto_kun la calmo a base de deliciosas embestidas**- un par de las chicas se pusieron rojas mientras Anko sonreía y asentía a las palabras de la gata pervertida – es verdad no era nada que un poco de sexo con Naruto_kun no arreglara- las dos sonrieron y las demás pensaron lo mismo de nuevo ese par era sin duda igual de pervertido; de regreso al claro Natsumi gemía con fuerza en cuatro mientras el rubio la sostenía de las caderas –**ahh Naruto_kun mi trasero me encantaaaa**- el pene del rubio se perdía entre las nalgas de la zorra hundiéndose en la entrada posterior mientras embestía con fuerza golpeando sus nalgas que se estremecían con cada golpe –Natsmi_chan te amo- dijo Naruto dejándose caer sobre la zorra cubriéndola con su cuerpo mientras besaba la parte de atrás de su cuello y empujaba con fuerza dentro de ella –**Naruto_kun yaya no puedo mas**- de nuevo el rubio se clavo al fondo y estallo en un torrente de semen que derribo la pelirroja mientras ambos respiraban agitados y el rubio salía de ella dejando que su semen escurriera fuera de ella, pronto Natsumi estaba acurrucada contra el y ahora dormía cómoda entre sus brazos.

En ese momento el rubio se materializo en su mundo interno justo en la gran sala en busca de cierta peliblanca que estaba algo roja y sentada en el sofá –_Naruto_sama que alegría que vengas a verme_- el rubio alzo una de sus cejas y sonrió mientras abrazaba a la peliblanca y besaba su mejilla enrojecida –venia a darte las gracias Kurayami_chan cuando casi me pierdo tu voz me trajo de regreso, muchas gracias Kura_chan- le beso suavemente mientras la peliblanca se sonrojaba dejándose llevar por la sensación de los labios del rubio y de su lengua hábil que jugaba con la suya en un baile suave y sutil que la sumía en un placer maravilloso, de pronto Naruto la tomo de la cintura y alzo suavemente su kimono mientras ella se apenaba y trataba de separarse –_Naruto_sama que haces_- dijo apenada mientras su ropa alzada dejaba ver su entrepierna desnuda y húmeda goteando deseosa de atención –enserio creíste que no notaria el aroma de tu excitación o la pantaleta que esta sobre la mesa- la peliblanca se sonrojo aun mas mientras Naruto la besaba despacio y las manos de Kurayami bajaban por su torso hasta sus pantalones , se sonrojo aun mas mientras el rubio besaba su mejilla –quiere amarte Kurayami_chan déjalo salir- ella se puso aun mas roja mientras el miembro del rubio se asomaba al caer sus pantalones, estaba inflamado y duro y los ojos de la peliblanca no podían despegarse de el –_Naruto_sama_-susurro ella cuando el rubio la alzo en sus brazos recostándola sobre el sofá de la estancia y la besaba de nuevo mientras acomodaba su miembro a la entrada, abrió su kimono oscuro dejando ver sus pechos que acaricio suavemente y beso amoroso mientras su pene oprimía la entrada de Kurayami que solo pudo gemir en respuesta –_Naruto_samaaaaaaa_- el pene del rubio se abrió paso mientras chupaba sus pechos el ingresaba al interior de la espada espiritual, -Kurayami_chan eres muy cálida- dijo a su oído mientras ella se sonrojaba y gemía de gusto sintiendo al rubio entrar mas y mas en su interior, pronto estaba al borde se su vientre y se detenía mirando a la sonrojada peliblanca –_entra Naruto_sama dame tu semilla como a las demás_- suplico ella mientras el rubio la besaba y empujaba suavemente, despacio el útero de Kurayami cedía dejando entrar al duro invasor –_AAAAHHHH_- de sus labios broto el sonoro gemido de gusto al sentir al rubio invadirla por completo mientras empezaba un cadencioso vaivén en el interior de la peliblanca que solo pedia mas al rubio, las embestidas de Naruto eran suaves y lentas disfrutando de la estrechez de ella mientras Kurayami se sentía elevada como nunca antes mientras el pene del rubio se hundía en su interior hasta el fondo, poco a poco el calor se volvía insoportable,- Kurayami_chan- gimio el rubio estallando en el interior de la espada que se arqueo con fuerza mientras el semen del rubio invadía su interior en un estallido que la arrastraba al orgasmo intenso e ineludible.

Naruto respiro un poco antes de salir dejando que un poco de su semilla se desbordara de la peilblanca sonriente y sudorosa, con una sonrisa algo pervertida en la cara Naruto giro a la peliblanca apoyándola contra el respaldo del sofá mientras besaba su hermoso trasero –_Naruto_sama que aahhh_- las manos del rubio amasaban suavemente las nalgas de Kurayami mientras se acercaba a ella y su miembro rozaba el trasero –quiero tomar tu hermosa entrada posterior Kurayami_chan- dijo suavemente mientras sus manos soltaban las nalgas de la peliblanca que abrazaban el miembro del rubio repegado a su estrecho conducto, las manos del rubio se colocaron sobre las de la peliblanca y sus dedos se entrelazaron – _tomame por completo Naruto_sama_- suplico ella mientras el rubio empujaba, sus ojos se abrieron de dolor cuando la punta del miembro entro en ella despacio abriéndola por completo –_aaaahh duele Naruto_sama me duele aaahhh_- Naruto beso su cuello y empujo aun mas en ella mientras suaves lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la peliblanca hasta que el rubio se detuvo, ninguno se movió por un buen rato mientras la sensación cambiaba de dolor a un extraño placer que se acentuó cuando el rubio hablo a su oído –eres muy apretada Kurayami_chan me encanta y se que a ti también anda muévete y disfrútalo- dijo suavemente mientras besaba su cuello y ella misma se lanzaba contra el pene de Naruto se hundió aun mas en Kurayami mientras esta dejaba ir un fuerte gemido de gusto –_Naruto_samaaaa se…se…siente tan bieeen_- dijo deseosa mientras el rubio tomaba el control balanceándose contra ella suavemente en una faena lenta y deliciosa- _ahhh Naruto_sama no pares mas mas_- suplicaba ella mientras el rubio empujaba con mas fuerza sacudiendo el sillón mientras embestía con todas sus fuerzas –aaah Kurayami_chan me encanta tu trasero aaahhh- gemía el rubio mientras ella soltaba quejidos de gusto y el pene de Naruto se perdía en sus profundidades ninguno aguanto mucho tiempo cuando el orgasmo los azoto, con un gran gemido estallaron y de nuevo el rubio derramo una descarga abundante en el interior de la feliz peliblanca que se desplomaba sobre el sofá sonriente y exhausta, Naruto la cargo y la llevo a su recamara donde la recostó antes de besar su frente y desvanecerse despacio; -**te divertiste con la espadita**- dijo Natsumi al rubio mientras este sonreía y los dos se besaban de nuevo les habría gustado seguir ahí todo el día pero bueno había que supervisar la reconstrucción de la casa.  
>De regreso al recinto Ishura una gran sorpresa les esperaba la mayoría de la lava había sido retirada y los clones ya comenzaban a levantar de nuevo el edificio principal, -parece que trabajan bien- dijo el rubio mientras todo mundo le miraba tomado de la mano de la sonriente zorra y claro como siempre una recién llegada Tayuya soltó la conclusión mas obvia –¡te cogiste a Naruto_kun!- el rubio se rio algo nervioso mientras las pelirrojas se encaraban –<strong>claro que no loca…el me cogió a mi<strong>- respondió Natsumi con una gran sonrisa mientras todas las chicas le lanzaban miradas nada amistosas a la pelirroja que se limitaba a sacarles la lengua, una reacción muy madura, -Naruto_kun necesito tu ayuda- dijo Haku apareciendo en escena y todo mundo la vio algo apurada, fue una interesante y reveladora platica la que detallo que de hecho la pelinegra tenia una prima que ahora estaba frente a ellos en este paramo invernal e inusual –**miren es una paleta jajajajaja**- se burlaba Rei mientras todo mundo le lanzaba miradas de reprimenda por su pésima broma, el rubio camino junto al helado tempano evaluando la situación –veamos tu quieres que saque a tu prima de aquí para que puedas hablar con ella, como ya le ganaste piensas que te escuchara ¿verdad?- dijo el rubio mientras Haku asentía y el rubio miraba el bloque de hielo, su chakra apareció en escena ardiendo casi como fuego calentando toda el aire toco la mole de hielo y esta pronto comenzó a perder forma derritiéndose a gran velocidad bajo la mirada de incredulidad de los anbu que le custodiaban, ellos trataron de romperle pero por mas que lanzaron fuego no le hicieron un rasguño y ahora Naruto la descongelaba fácilmente, pronto el cuerpo de Karuya fue libre aunque estaba tan helado, el rubio la tomo en brazos recargándola sobre su rodilla flexionada mientras su chakra la cubría y el color regresaba poco a poco a su cuerpo así como su temperatura se normalizaba, sus ojos se abrieron despacio y el rubio le sonrió mientras le saludaba –hola que bueno que ya estas bien- dijo amigable mientras un suave sonrojo teñía las mejillas de la chica y claro Natsumi lo supo –(**aquí va a haber una ventisca**)- pensó ella mientras Karuya no dejaba de ver al rubio fijamente.

Y ahí lo tienen finalmente las peleas acabaron; Naruto consoló a Len esa parte me gusto por cierto, y vimos a Naruto arreglar sus diferencias con una molesta zorra que se uso de carnada, la casa Ishura esta en ruinas y hay que levantarla Yukari se a unido a la familia como inquilina aunque ella quiere otra cosa y por si fuera poco finalmente nuestra súcubo a tomado su decisión será que se acerca otra batalla para Naruto?  
><em>que buen capitulo (con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara)<em>  
><em>es verdad ya se extrañaban estos caps (sonrie como la otra) <em>  
><em>y créanme la lucha de Morrigan será muy pero muy intensa jeje de mi cuenta corre la inspiración (las otras dos protestan y el autor se pone rojo) <em>  
>este…me retiro por ahora que creo que estoy en peligro<p> 


	125. C122: Lucha de sumision

hola a todo mundo lo se lo se no tienen que decirlo es muy tarde pero oigan me tenia que tomar mi tiempo con este capitulo no era solo escribir por escribir merecía cierto estilo de mi parte y creo que si se lo di jejejeje sin duda se van a divertir mucho créanme(el autor tiene papel en la nariz) bueno ignoren este dtallito y mejor pasemos a los reviews jejeje  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:los daños se revalarn poco a poco creeme pero por ahora espero que este cap te divierta jejeje  
><strong>Guest<strong>:valla parece que no te resististe a que lo igualara en NU jejeje gracias por leer mis fic y sabes el ultimo shinobi es mas fiel al naruto distraido y bromista supongo que eso es lo que engancha jejeje  
><strong>Great Vampire-Shinso<strong>: tu lo has dicho el momento llego y sabes yo tampoco tengo idea dequien es  
>bueno como ya respondi esto vamos con el genial y tan esperado capitulo de Morrigan<br>_es verdad es un gran capitulo (con papel en la nariz y una gran sonrisa de satisfacción) _  
><em>y que lo digas eso si que lo inspiro (igual que la otra con papel en la nariz y sonrisa en la cara) <em>  
><em>les dije que eso si que lo iba a inspirar (las tres sonríen pervertidas)<em>  
>este…ellas…yo…no cran que…no toda la noche..aunque mis ojeras…aahh olvídenlo y mejor pónganse a leer<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**advertencia: hay lemon en este caopitulo y apuesto a que muchos se alegran jejeje**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 122: Lucha de sumisión<strong>

Las chicas miraban fijamente al rubio q1ue aun sostenía a la prima de Haku en sus brazos mientras esta permanecía inmóvil mirándolo fijamente, a decir verdad el tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas era un claro indicador de lo que pensaba la chica aunque ninguna de las presentes decía nada por obvias razones -bueno vas a besarla de una vez o no Naruto_kun- dijo Rei con algo de molestia mientras el rubio negaba a sus palabras con una sonrisa y la aludida Karukya se ponía aun mas roja que antes mientras el rubio la ponía de pie –discúlpala ella siempre es así Karuya_chan- la mujer se cabello claro se sonrojo de nuevo por el sufijo cariñoso mientras en su estomago sentía revolotear mariposas sumiéndose en sus propias divagaciones –(que esto porque me siento así y…porque no puedo dejar de verlo)- las dudas inundaban la mente de Karuya mientras Haku se acercaba a su prima con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro mientras le chica finalmente le ponía atención y reaccionaba como nadie se esperaba –Haku_sama estoy a tus ordenes- dijo inclinándose respetuosamente mientras todo mundo tenia miradas de duda en su cabeza, si mal no recordaban esas raras reglas decían que la perdedora seria la esclava personal de quien ganase y como gano Haku al parecer Karuya deseaba seguir al pie de la letra dichas reglas pese a las protestas de la pelinegra que no paraba de decirle que no la tratase con tanto respeto aunque en el grupo Guren comprendía hasta cierto punto su humildad y servilismo ella misma se había auto sometido a Naruto aunque al final el acabo por someterla de una manera mucho mas…placentera, -No Haku_sama tu me derrotaste y ahora es mi deber como miembro del clan Yuki ser tu humilde servidora y de tu familia- dijo ella mientras la ojicafe miraba al rubio con algo de preocupación ya que n deseaba que su familia acabara pareciéndose al clan Hyuuga con eso de las dos ramas familiares –no tienes porque hacer esto Karuya_chan además cuando me case con Haku_chan ni creas que voy a aceptar que me trates así, eres familia y no deberías se someterte de esa manera- Haku enrojeció ante la idea de ser la esposa del rubio, Guren sonrió ya que no importaba lo que Naruto dijera el siempre seria su amado señor y Karuya miro directamente al rubio algo sonrojada ante la idea de ser su servidora también –en ese caso estaré mas que complacida de obedecerte a ti también Naruto_sama- se inclino de nuevo y el rubio la detuvo levantando su rostro del suelo y repitiendo las palabras mucho mas cerca de su rostro, las mejillas de Karuya se tiñeron de rojo mientras cerraba los ojos suavemente alzando los labios como a la espera de un beso; todas las chicas se alejaron varios metros mientras el rubio miraba nervioso a Hku quien en este momento estaba rodeada de un aura ártica con cientos de agujas y demás proyectiles de hielo flotando a su alrededor mientras miraba fijamente a su prima –porque levantas los labios como esperando un beso Karuya- dijo con una voz peligrosamente amigable mientras el rubio daba un paso lejos de la segunda Yuk –esmi deber como servidora tuya mantenerte feliz a ti y a tu futuro esposo aunque para ello deba usar mi cuerpo Haku_sama- dijo con una sonrisa suave, un sonrojo en su mejillas y un mirada coqueta dirigida al rubio nervioso; lejos de ahí los ninjas que levantaban escombros y limpiaban restos de la batalla jurarían haber visto un tornado de hielo alzarse al cielo congelando y destruyendo el campo de entrenamiento numero 16, seguramente solo fue su imaginación.

La mansión Ishura estaba retomando forma lentamente de hecho la casa estaba casi en pie en menos de un día de trabajo, el problema era el jardín y el muro exterior que estaban despedazados y esos si necesitarían mas trabajo pero ya habría tiempo; -achu- estornudo Tayuya cubierta por una manta mientras Tsunami llegaba a la sala con muchas tazas de te caliente y humeante, a su alrededor, Tsunade, Mei, Guren, Shizune, Temari, Hinata, Hanabi, Kin, Kasumi, Yugito, Samui y la recién llegada Yukari temblaban de frio mientras las biju les miraban con una gran sonrisa –no es justo ustedes no se enfermaron …a…a…achuuu- se quejo Kasumi contra las mujeres demoniacas que sonreían orgullosas –bueno nuestros cuerpos son mucho mas fuertes que los suyos era obvio que eso no nos afectaría- dijo una sonriente Hitomi mientras las demás chicas que no estuvieron presentes lanzaban una mirada a Haku y su prima asignada bajo su cuidado hasta decidirse su destino, estaban las dos en un rincón con cara de arrepentimiento sin dejar de pedir perdón por su pequeño estallido invernal que causo toda esta plaga de resfriados en la casa Ishura –bueno acostúmbrense porque con esas dos o se hacen mas fuertes o acabaran resfriadas el resto de sus días jajajajaja- se burlo Natsumi mientras sus hermanas le apoyaban en la risa mientras Hitomi negaba con una suave sonrisa en su cara y Reiko leía un libro ocultando su sonrisa de todo mundo, las chicas enfermas le lanzaban miradas de muerte al grupo de bijus que seguían burlándose de sus desventuras; mientras tanto en la torre una reunión se llevaba acabo para terminar de armas las piezas del reciente ataque, al parecer todos o casi todos los atacantes murieron mientras un grupo regreso al bosque huyendo de la aldea cuando comenzaron a fallar, el rubio miraba orgulloso a su chicas presentes mientras tomaba de la mano a Kushina no todos los días te enfrentas a la necesidad de matar a tu loco hermano mayor –bien entonces supongo que eso fue todo, los prisioneros ya van de camino a las cárceles y ese sujeto que atrapaste Naruto será encerrado en Kao ocupando el lugar se Shiru- el rubio asintió ese Kasuki si que era peligroso con esa loca línea de sangre que le permitia explotar era como una bomba andante y mortal, - Jin con base en tu solicitud enviaremos a Ragna de regreso a Kiri creo que el mizukage tomara en cuenta lo que dices de el y creo que si podría ser liberado y reincorporado a las fuerzas ninja- el chico de cabello negro grito de alegría antes de comenzara a decir un montón de cosas sobre la flama de la juventud, todo mundo lo ignoro en ese punto –y en cuanto a Miho, Naruto ya envié una notificación al país de la hierba que son quienes fincaron los cargos y esperemos ver que es lo que proponen pero ten en cuanta de que si se le libera estará bajo tu cuidado- el rubio asintió sonriente mientras consideraba la posibilidad de dejar libre a la hermosa chica que ahora mismo coqueteaba de lo lindo con el clon de cristal que el rubio le mando para cuidarle y hacerle compañía, al final la reunión se acabo y todo mundo partió a sus casas.

La noche comenzaba a volverse intensa en la aldea de la hoja debían ser ya casi las 11:00 de la noche y en la casa Ishura por la falta de habitaciones las chicas dormían en cuartos compartidos mientras que Naruto descansaba en la sala para que ellas disfrutasen de las camas cómodas y nuevas del segundo piso "-ven a mi Naruto_kun-" susurro una suave e invitante voz en el viento despertando al rubio que algo confundido consideraba estar soñando "-ven a mi te espero ansiosa-" dijo de nuevo la suave voz femenina que lo llamaba, la curiosidad era mucha y la verdad tenia una buena idea de quien era pero por ahora lo mejor seria corroborar sus ideas, se vistió con algo de ropa sencilla un pantalón liso beige y una camisa gris mientras salía de la residencia Ishura, en el cielo nocturno las estrellas brillaban opacando la luz suave y tenue de la luna en cuarto menguante, avanzo rápido saltando sobre los techos y llego como siempre con gran facilidad al bosque de la muerte a aquel claro donde se respiraba un aire clamado y sereno –que alegría que vinieras Naruto_kun- y emergió de los arboles en su forma verdadera sonriéndole coqueta e invitante –es raro que me llamaras así Morrigan_chan, aunque me gusta mucho la idea de saludarte de nuevo- dijo el sonriente rubio mientras la peliverde le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa calmada en cara, se movió de prisa lanzando el puño al frente mientras lanzaba su golpe -¡soul fist!- la bola de fuego con aquel murciélago voló por el aire mientras el rubio se movió a un costado eludiéndola y la peliverde se lanzaba contra el con un poderosa patada giratoria que el rubio bloqueo con facilidad mientras ella lanzaba golpes que Naruto detenía quedando ambos cerca justo antes de que Morrigan lanzara una patada de media luna que obligo a Naruto a saltar y alejarse, -¡que rayos pasa porque me atacas de esa forma!- dijo el indignado ninja rubio mientras la súcubo entraba en posición de combate mirándole fijamente lista para seguir con la lucha –he decidido que ya es hora de probarte Naruto_kun anda lucha conmigo y muéstrame que eres un guerreo poderoso y el hombre que creo que eres- dijo la mujer de cabello verde y curvas pronunciadas mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente antes de sonreír suavemente a sus palabras –será un placer luchar contra tan hermosa mujer, no te lastimare lo prometo no me perdonaría dañarte- dijo el rubio mientras abría levemente sus piernas entrando en posición de batalla –que dulce eres, pero aquí la que ganara seré yo-y ambos permanecieron inmóviles mientras el viento soplaba suavemente.

Morrigan se movió a una extraordinaria velocidad lanzándose contra el rubio con fuerza, su pierna voló por el aire en una estocada al pecho de Naruto que con facilidad la tomo de la misma lanzándola al aire, la súcubo giro elegantemente mientras unía sus piernas tomando una forma semejante a un taladro que cayo sobre el rubio con gran fuerza, de inmediato y casi en automático las manos del rubio trazaron sellos elevando un pequeño muro de cristal azulado que recibió el impacto de lleno mientras golpeaba como un martillo neumático llenando de grietas la defensa del rubio que miraba sonriente el poder de la súcubo –(es tan fuerte como bella)- pensó el ojiazul mientras su muro se destrozaba y Morrigan lo golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho estallando el rubio en una bola de humo dejando a Morrigan sonriendo débilmente ya que nunca se dio cuenta del reemplazo con el clon de sombra –oh Naruto_kun me tienes miedo sal y juega mas no te morderé… demasiado- sus palabras coquetas resonaban con fuerza en el claro mientras el rubio sonreía, el suelo retumbo y de los pues de Morrigan salieron pilares de piedra amenazando con atraparla pero claro ella extendió sus alas y elevo el vuelo –eso no sirve olvidas que puedo hacer esto- dijo la súcubo flotando en el viento mientras el rubio sonreía de nuevo –lo se- a espaldas de Morrigan Naruto apareció en un remolino de sombras el sunshin había sido usado para estar detrás de ella, la abrazo con fuerza repegandose mucho a su cuerpo suave y tibio mientras giraba con fuerza, el tornado no se hizo esperar girando furioso mientras Morrigan cerraba los ojos y sentía el viento hiriéndola suavemente antes de salir volando y golpear el suelo con fuerza, Naruto la vio levantarse de nuevo con una mirada ansiosa y una gran sonrisa en su cara, -eres como esperaba un gran guerrero- su sonrisa se ensancho mientras sus alas se abrían y el rubio sabia bien lo que venia y trazaba sellos a gran velocidad –Finishing shower- los proyectiles negros aparecieron en las alas extendidas mientras volaban por el aire en un intento de destrozar al rubio que ya tenia el contraataque mas que listo –Raiton: sen denki dekiru (elemento rayo: mil golpes eléctricos)- la boca del rubio se abrió y cientos de bolas eléctricas volaron por el aire interceptando los misiles oscuros de Morrigan sumiendo todo en el humo de los estallidos poderosos y destructivos que destrozaban el suelo y quemaban el pasto, el viento soplo dejando ver al rubio y a la súcubo de pie e ilesos mientras el suelo yacía destrozado bajo sus pies –eres tan poderosa como bella Morrigan_chan- elogio el rubio mientras ella sonreía complacida por el alago del rubio ninja –no tienes idea Naruto_kun…silhouette blade- alzo la mano al cielo y del suelo para asombro del rubio imágenes o mas bien replicas como clones de Lilith aparecieron lanzándose contra el una tras otra golpeando con fuerza antes de desvanecerse arrastrándolo por el suelo mientras luchaba por bloquear el ataque –dos pueden jugar a eso…kage bunshin no jutsu (jutsu clones de sombra)- 15 bolas de humo aparecieron y los clones se lanzaron contra Morrigan que con habilidad bloqueaba los golpes destruyendo clon tras clon hasta que al final su ataque y el del rubio se anularon de nuevo –tengo una respuesta para lo que me lances Morrigan_chan- dijo el Ishira sonriente para guiñarle un ojo a la súcubo sonriente que solo podía pensar en una cosa –(eres como pensaba, soporta esto Naruto_kun sopórtalo y muéstrame que eres el indicado)- pensó con cierta emoción mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio en un ataque frontal y poderoso, una patada golpeo la cara del rubio que trastabillo un poco hacia atrás mientras miraba a Morrigan cargar un ataque por demás destructivo –¡soul eraser!- los murciélagos volaron de ella formando un colosal cañón o alguna arma de esa índole que brillo amenazadora y poderosa mientras apuntaba al rubio el pilar de energía destructiva arraso con todo a su paso mientras el rubio recibía el golpe de frente sin poder hacer nada era doloroso, mucho y Naruto estaba siendo empujado por semejante poder mientras el dolor lo inundaba –(yo no perderé)- pensó el rubio mientras extendía sus manos al frente inmerso en el poder de Morrigan y la esfera roja aparecía entre sus manos pulsando fuertemente mientras se preparaba para detonar -¡cero!- dijo el rubio mientras el pilar rojo aparecía chocando contra el ataque de Morrigan en una lucha uno a uno que brillaba con fuerza hasta que todo estallo en una colosal explosión que sacudió todo y aterro a las criaturas del bosque.

El polvo se asentó despacio revelando la figura del rubio sujetando por la espalda a la sucubo mientras mantenía su mano un poco alejada de Morrigan y brillando llena de electricidad –no quiero herirte Morrigan_chan pero creo que yo gano- dijo el sonriente rubio mientras la electricidad se desvanecía y Morrigan cerraba los ojos sabia bien que de intentar algo el rubio la habría paralizado y aplastado con algún otro ataque –me venciste Naruto_kun- repego su trasero contra el rubio que sintió la incitante caricia mientras ella lo miraba por sobre el hombro con una sonrisa por demás coqueta –eres mejor guerreo que yo pero ahora viene otra lucha…una mas placentera- rozo su trasero suavemente sobre Naruto mientras este sonreía ente los movimientos de la peliverse, sus manos la apretaron suavemente por el vientre mientras el rubio olía su sedoso cabello dirigiéndose a su cuello, un suave beso sobre la tersa piel hizo sonreír a la súcubo –creo que necesitamos otro campo de batalla no- dijo el rubio a su oído mientras se desvanecían en un sunshin de sombras; reaparecieron en un cuarto algo sencillo aunque aun así con una cama bastante grande, por la ventana aun se podía ver el bosque de la muerte y eso le daba curiosidad a Morrigan –aquí me hospede hace mucho tiempo en un examen y bueno sabia que estaba solo y es justo lo que ocupamos no crees- de nuevo la beso en el cuello con suavidad mientras ella sonriera dándose la vuelta y encarándolo de frente, se miraron un segundo antes de que sus labios se unieran en un furioso beso intenso y apasionado, los suaves y dulces labios de Morrigan se apretaban contra los del rubio que la estrechaba aun mas contra el mientras sus lenguas se batían en una lucha feroz por el control, se rozaban con fiereza mientras el rubio ganaba terreno domando la hábil lengua de la súcubo que poco a poco cedía ante el rubio –(si que besa bien) pensó ella mientras sus manos rodeaban el cuello del rubio y sus pechos golpeaban el torso de Naruto [marcador N-1 M-0]; el rubio soltó a la peliverde y beso su cuello suavemente mientras la sonrisa de Morrigan crecía y el rubio bajaba por su pecho –(no me someterás tan fácil Naruto_kun)- pensó con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos levemente afilados alejo al rubio y sus murciélagos aparecieron volando contra el rubio que pronto estaba desnudo mientras su ropa estaba tirada por ahí –que buen truco- elogio el rubio mientras Morrigan se relamía los labios y sus ojos bajaban por el cuerpo trabajado de Naruto y se centraban sobre algo erecto y mas que listo –(que grande) paso su lengua por los labios mientras el rubio la mira con una gran sonrisa –te gusta no Morrigan_chan? Porque no me muestras cuanto lo deseas- dijo el juguetón rubio mientras la sucubo avanzaba cadenciosa hacia el, se besaron de nuevo y Morrigan bajo lamiendo su pecho suavemente mientras descendía mas y mas, pronto el miembro ansioso del rubio estaba frente a sus ojos latiendo listo para ella, la lengua de Morrigan salió de su boca lamiendo suavemente la punta del pene mientras el rubio dejaba salir un suave gemido –(que buen sabor)- pensó le súcubo mientras lamia mas del miembro que pronto brillaba cubierto se saliva, sus labios se cerraron entorno a la punta y chuparon suavemente mientras Naruto gemía de gusto por sus caricias –aaahh Morrigan_chan aahh- sus palabras y quejidos eran un aliciente para la súcubo que tragaba despacio su miembro devorándolo con lujuria y hambre pronto todo el pene de Naruto estaba en la boca de la mujer que lo tragaba hasta la garganta con extrema facilidad –aaahhh Morrigan_chan eres…eres la mejor aaahhhhh- gimió con fuerza mientras la sucubo chupaba aun mas fuerte [marcador N-1 M-1], el rubio acaricio su cabello suave mientras ella movía su cabeza atrás y adelante chupando con fuerza, pronto el pene de Naruto se inflamaba dando a entender que no aguantaría demasiado a este paso –me …me vengoooo- su miembro estallo en un caudal intenso de espeso y caliente semen que inundaba la boca de la súcubo que ojos casi en blanco bebía gustosa –(es mucho y tan espeso…es delicioso lo adoro)- pensaba Morrigan bebiendo el semen del rubio que llenaba su boca [marcador N-2 M-1].

El rubio respiraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras la súcubo aun saboreaba su semilla, los ojos de Morrigan vieron con felicidad como Naruto sostenía su erección sin problema alguno y lo miro sonriente –no me canso con facilidad- dijo orgulloso mientras elevaba a la súcubo del suelo y la colocaba contra el muro –voy yo Morrigan_chan- no dijo mas con fuerza arranco la ropa de la súcubo que lanzo un gemido al aire al sentir el fresco aire sobre su piel desnuda, los harapos que le quedaros se difuminaron en murciélagos mientras el rubio la contemplaba, sus pechos grandes copa d casi tan grandes como los de la misma Samui de pezones rosados, ese vientre plano y suave esas piernas largas y bien torneadas, sus caderas anchas y esa pequeña mata de vello verde entre sus piernas curiosamente sus alas tanto de cabeza como de espalda habían desaparecido –eres perfecta Morrigan_chan- le beso el cuello y bajo despacio por el mismo, pronto estaba frente a los grandes pechos que se movían al ritmo de su respiración, sus manos los acariciaron con calma –son muy suaves- dijo como cumplido arrancándole un sonrisa a la súcubo mientras se acercaba a los mismos y los ojos de la peliverde se abrían ansiosos, los labios del rubio se cerraron en torno a uno de sus pezones y comenzó a chupar suavemente mientras sus dientes mordisqueaban suavemente el pezón que se endurecía aun mas entre sus labios –aahh Naruto_kun mas chupa mas-decía la deseosa súcubo cuando el rubio salto al otro seno repitiendo la suave caricia chupaba con fuerza degustando el embriagador sabor de sus pechos mientras la súcubo lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento, de no ser porque era imposible el rubio habría jurado que algo tibio y dulce salió de ellos pero era poco probable, los beso mas mientras bajaba por su vientre plano y perfecto jugueteando en el ombligo sacándole una pequeña risa antes de quedar de rodillas ante su verdadera meta, gotas de algo transparente caían de la vagina húmeda y lista mientras el rubio se acercaba a ella y olía –tienes un aroma delicioso Morrigan_chan-y paso lo imposible la súcubo se sonrojo levemente mientras el rubio se acercaba aun mas a ella sus labios le besaron y Morrigan dejo salir un suave gemido mientras la lengua del rubio recogía sus fluidos y los degustaba sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza cuando el rubio se separo unido por un hilo del fluido en cuestión y le miro con una sonrisa relamiéndose los labios – muy dulce, podría volverme adicto a esto- dijo como broma mientras volvía a la carga ahora adentrando su lengua en el interior de la súcubo que gemía con fuerza al sentir la hábil lengua de Naruto entrando en su vagina, sus paredes internas se cerraban con fuerza apretando la escurridiza lengua del rubio mientras sus labios besaban con sonidos húmedos y su clítoris afloraba frente a los ojos de Naruto que con sus dedos lo apretaba suavemente –aaaaahhhh Naruto_kun no pares- suplico la súcubo mientras el rubio apretaba sus caricias en un movimiento veloz de entrar y salir con su lengua como si la estuviese poseyendo con ella y técnicamente si era así sus jugos escurrían sin parar y el rubio los bebía gustoso y encantado –(son tan deliciosos lo adoro)- pensaba el rubio mientras bebía aquellos fluidos [marcador N-2 M-2], pronto su lengua dio con el punto exacto mientras sus dedos apretaban el botón endurecido y los ojos de Morrigan e abrían de sobre manera – AAAAAHHHHHH-gimió con fuerza mientras un torrente de jugos vaginales la abandonaba sumiéndola en un enloquecedor orgasmo que le hacia temblar las rodillas, sus ojos perdidos miraban l techo mientras respiraba agitada y el rubio lamia su intimidad –(eso fue…maravilloso nadie me había hecho terminar así de fácil)- pensó ella mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción adornaba su rostro [marcador N-3 M-2].

El rubio se puso de pie y tomando a Morrigan de la mano la guio a la ventana, el viento suave de la noche se colaba por la ventana abierta meciendo las cortinas mientras el rubio besaba el cuello de la súcubo desde la espalda dejándole sentir su miembro duro apretándose contra su trasero carnoso –deja que todos te escuchen ser feliz Morrigan_chan- dijo el encendido Ishura mientras amasaba sus pechos desde su espalda inclinándola suavemente sobre la ventana su pene entonces se coló entre sus nalgas oprimiendo su entrada posterior –Naruto_kun que pervertido eres…me encanta- dijo alegre y seductora mientras el rubio empujaba con fuerza en ella, su entrada posterior se abrió suavemente mientras el rubio ingresaba en ella –aaaaahhh entro ya entraste Naruto_kun- gimió alegre mientras el rubio empujaba su pene en el interior de Morrigan, su miembro entro casi todo cuando se detuvo y los gemidos de Morrigan aumentaron al sentirlo retroceder–eres muy apretada – dijo a su oído mientras lanzaba un golpe con toda su fuerza, el chocar de las nalgas de Morrigan resonó con fuerza cuando todo el miembro del rubio estuvo dentro de ella- aaaahhh es…es tan grande Naruto_kunnn- gimió feliz mientras el rubio salía de su interior para soltar otra feroz embestida, los gemidos resonaban con fuerza mientras Morrigan gritaba de placer y el rubio golpeaba su trasero sin piedad, -Morrigan_chan, Morrigan_chan- gemía el rubio a su oído cuando la peliverde se venció y cayo al suelo, sobre el piso en cuatro los pechos de Morrigan se balanceaban libres al ritmo de los golpes del rubio mientras su boca lanzaba gemidos al viento -mas siii mas Naruto_mas- una bocanada de humo y los ojos de Morrigan vieron frente a ella a un clon del rubio ofreciéndole su miembro, sonrió perversa mientras abría la boca y el segundo pene entraba en ella ahora mismo los golpes de Naruto la empujaban contra el miembro del clon que gemía a la par del original mientras lo quejidos y gemidos ahogados de Morrigan denotaban su placer –(maravilloso es maravilloso me coje tan deliciosamente)- pensaba ella mientras su garganta era llenada por el miembro del clon y el original la embestía con fuerza, -Morrigan_chan no puedo mas- gimió Naruto mientras Morrigan sentía el calor en su interior al borde de estallar, el rubio se hundió hasta el fondo y estallo con fuerza inundando el trasero de Morrigan con otra furiosa descarga mientras el con vertía su propio semen en la boca de la súcubo que se sumía en nuevo en un intenso orgasmo –(esto…es lo mejor)- pensó ella con sus ojos casi en blanco mientras bebía el semen del clon y sentía al rubio vaciándose en su interior [marcador N-4 M-2]

El clon se desvaneció en una bocanada de humo y Naruto salió del trasero de la sucubo dejándolo entreabierto mientras su semen escurría un poco hacia afuera, desde atrás vio la entrada de Morrigan húmeda y entreabierta como llamándole a tomarla, la volteo sobre el suelo y pasando su manos bajo sus piernas la elevo del piso con gran facilidad mientras apuntaba a su vagina –Naruto_kun- dijo deseosa mientras el rubio se dejaba ir con fuerza, golpearon el juro cayendo ella sobre el escritorio de la habitación –AAAAHHH- gimió la sucubo con fuerza al sentir el miembro del rubio entra de golpe llegando hasta la mitad del camino –que mojada estas Morrigan_chan- dijo sonriente el rubio mientras golpeaba con mas fuerza, los gemidos de la peliverde sonaron aun mas fuertes mientras el rubio empujaba dentro de ella golpeándola contra el muro mientras el pequeño escritorio crujía bajo los golpes –aaaahh Naruto_kun aaaahhh- era todo lo que ella podía decir al sentir al rubio golpeando su vagina con fuerza mientras entraba aun mas en ella , solo en ese momento el rubio comenzó a tocar su vientre con la punta de su miembro que trataba de entrar –serás toda mía Morrigan_chan- dijo deseoso el rubio mientras los ojos de Morrigan se abrían como platos al sentirlo, -AAAAAAHHHHHH- su espalda se arqueo y estallo en un furioso orgasmo mientras el escritorio se manchaba con sus jugos y se partía con el peso quedando en el suelo solo astillas mientras el rubio sostenía a la sucubo de la cintura, sus ojos miraban a techo mientras el orgasmo nublaba su mente el rubio estaba inmóvil su pene apenas había entrado al útero de Morrigan, -Na…Narutoooo- gimió feliz mientras el rubio la cargaba sin moverla un ápice dirigiéndose a la cama, con suavidad la deposito en la misma mientras besaba su labios –aquí voy de nuevo Morrigan_chan- y se dejo ir en el golpe, su pene se clavo aun mas en ella mientras lanzaba fuertes gemidos al viento mientras el rubio la llenaba por completo –(esta… esta tan adentrroooo, nadie me había llenado tanto esto.. eso…esto es tan maravilloso lo adoro no quiero que pare nunca)- decía en su mente la peliverde mientras el rubio se movía con fuerza sobre ella castigándole con vigor mientras la cama crujía y se sacudía ante los embates del rubio ninja, sus labios apresaron sus pezones de nuevo y chuparon con fuerza mientras embestía sin piedad –aaahhn Morrigan_chan eres solo mía verdad aaahhh di que lo eres- pidió el rubio ninja mientras ella gemía gustosa y lo abrazaba con las piernas apretándolo aun mas contra su interior –sssiii lo soy, soy solo tuya Naruto_kun- respondió ella con su mente quebrantada bajo el rubio que seguía moviéndose dentro de Morrigan con fuerza, la alzo de la cama un segundo para besarle de nuevo, sus lenguas chocaron en una nueva lucha mientras el rubio no dejaba de embestirle –aaaaahh mas Naruto_kun no pares- suplicaba ella mientras caía sobre la cama y algo duro entraba en su trasero, lanzo un gemido de gusto al sentir un segundo pene adentrándose dentro de ella, acabo recostada entre dos rubios que se movían en ritmo enloquecido adentro y afuera mientras Morrigan gemía enloquecida –aaahh sii mas Naruto_kun mas hazme tu puta Naruto_kun mas maasssss- suplicaba la peliverde mientras las patas de la cama rechinaban mucho mas que antes, el clon no duro mucho antes de estallar en un furioso torrente de semen y disiparse en una bola de humo mientras ella miraba al techo con las mejillas rojas y una sonrisa orgásmica en su cara complacida - ya casi Naruto_kun ya no puedo mas por favor…lléname, dame tu semen Naruto_kuuun- lo abrazo con fuerza y lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras el rubio se clavaba hasta el fondo y dejaba ir un furioso torrente de semen que inundaba el vientre de Morrigan que lanzaba gemidos al viento mientras Naruto descargaba abundante semilla en su caliente matriz; el rubio quedo entonces inmóvil mirándola fijamente, estaba tan hermosa aunque de sus ojos caían gotas, estaba llorando –que pasa Morrigan_chan te hice daño- pregunto preocupado mientras ella negaba y lo miraba con lagrimas y una sonrisa –Naruto_kun no me dejes nunca por favor no quiero estar sola de nuevo-dijo llorosa mientras el rubio le sonreía amoroso, quizá tenia una hermana pero ella hablaba de soledad en el corazón algo que el rubio conoció bien en su infancia, ella sollozo un rato en mientras la abrazaba y consolaba suavemente acariciando su cabello.

-yo nunca te dejare Morrigan_chan, como podría dejarte si te amo mi preciosa sucubo- sus palabras resonaron en la cabeza de la sucubo que sintió su corazón latiendo ansioso y alegre mientras besaba al rubio sobre ella –yo…yo también te amo- lo abrazo con fuerza y se besaron de nuevo mientras la marca de Naruto aparecía en el cuello de la sucubo y sus ojos se nublaban un poco , el miembro de Naruto pulsaba ansioso y aun rígido en el interior de Morrigan, el rubio se giro con ella sobre si y le sonrió –anda Morrigan_chan muévete cuanto gustes- dijo sonriendo mientras ella se sonrojaba suavemente y frente a los ojos de Naruto sus alas reaparecían extendiéndose a su espalda –cielos que sexy te ves de esa manera mi hermosa sucubo quiero hacerte mía toda la noche- dijo sonriendo mientras Morrigan e agachaba a besarlo con una gran sonrisa –soy solo tuya mi amado Naruto_sama- el rubio parpadeo un segundo antes de suspirar mentalmente debió haber esperado algo así de ella pero cuando comenzó a moverse suavemente el rubio dejó todo atrás mientras sus paredes apretaban su pene, poco a poco su fuerza aumentaba y los golpes se volvían fuertes y salvajes, sus pechos se balanceaban en el aire como llamando al rubio que sin perder el tiempo se incorporo y comenzó a besarlos y chupar con fuerza sus pezones –aaahh Naruto_sama sii mas chupa mas- se movía con fuerza mientras el rubio se perdía en su interior y chupaba sus pezones con avidez sus alas oscuras se cerraron abrazando al rubio mientras este la besaba de nuevo en los labios era raro pero se sentían muy suaves y cálidas contrario a lo que cualquiera esperaría, el rubio empujo aun mas fuerte elevando a la sucubo un poco y dejándola caer con fuerza sobre el miembro duro del rubio –aaaahh Naruto_sama te amo tantooo aaahhh- gimió ella mientras el rubio le besaba el cuello y la abrazaba por debajo de las alas acariciado su trasero tan castigado, el rubio empujo con fuerza entrando a l vientre inundado y con fuerza arremetió contra el –ohh Morrigan_chan quiero llenarte mas- dijo el deseoso rubio mientras la peliverde lo abrazaba aun mas y gemía con fuerza –sssii siii dame todo tu semen Naruto_sama déjame cargar a tus hijos mi amor aaahhh- y el rubio estallo de nuevo dentro de ella inundándola aun mas mientras se besaban y sentían sus esencias mezclándose nuevamente, se sonrieron suavemente cuando el beso se rompió mientras algo crujía suavemente solo entonces paso, con un sonoro ruido de "crack" las patas de la cama se despedazaron y el colchón cayo al suelo mientras los dos amantes se miraba justo antes e reírse como locos por las consecuencias de sus actos tan desenfrenados, solo en ese momento el rubio tomo a Morrigan de los hombros tirándola de espaldas sobre el colcho ahora sobre el suelo mientras acariciaba sus nalga s carnosa separándolas suavemente –aquí voy de nuevo Morrigan_chan- dijo sonriente mientras la súcubo gemía alegre y gustosa al sentir el miembro del rubio en su trasero una vez mas –(soy y siempre se solo tuya Naruto_sama)- pensó ella justo antes de perderse en el placer de nuevo [marcador final N-5 M-2; gana Naruto]

Un día nuevo llego a Konoha y nuestro sonriente rubio regreso a su casa acompañado de su nueva mujer para ser recibido por todas las chicas que le lanzaban miradas curiosas y molestas a la siempre altiva súcubo que les respondía con una sonrisa arrogante y superior –bueno chicas esta es Morrigan_chan la hermana mayor de Lilith_chan y desde hoy mi nueva novia y futura esposa- dijo el alegre rubio mientras subía a su recamara por ropa nueva y la súcubo recibía miradas de enojo de todas las presentes –esas miradas no me asustan humanas- estaba segura de si misma cuando revelo su forma verdadera a las presentes, mas de una estuvo al borde del desmayo al ver frente a ellos a una legendaria súcubo que además estaba prendida de su rubio conquistador, -entonces díganme donde duerme Naruto_sama- pregunto la peliverde mientras Guren arqueaba una ceja ante el sufijo de respeto que empleo la súcubo y Natsumi por su lado sonreía al final tuvo razón y el rubio acabo por someter a Morrigan, de inmediato Anko protesto el porque preguntaba por algo así y fue una sonriente peliverde que le respondió con esa sonrisa plasmada en su cara –solo quiero saber donde la cama en la que vamos a dormir no por nada yo soy la principal aquí- entonces estallo el caos de gritos y reclamos mientras la súcubo sonreía orgullosa por las reacciones de las mujeres que de inmediato le recriminaban el sentirse la superior de todas ellas –no es justo si Naruto_kun debe dormir con una ese debo ser yo su gatita amorosa y deseosa de el- protesto Shineko y encaro a la peliverde, por segundos nadie dijo nada hasta que los cometarios subidos de tono y los escenarios nada aptos para menores sugeridos por ambas mujeres comenzaron a volar al parecer según ella solo la mas capacitada por no decir pervertida tenia derecho de dormir junto al rubio, ajeno a esto Yukari tomaba nota sin parar esa información bien le serviría en el futuro, el pleito seguía y seguía mientras el rubio estaba en una situación muy…interesante.

Tan pronto entro a su recamara fue abordado por una ansiosa pelilila que lo beso con pasión mientras sus lenguas luchaban en una batalla incesante que claro el rubio gano tras unos segundos de desconcierto, tan pronto se separaron Naruto sintió sus pantalones apretarle demasiado, frente a el una sonrojada Lilith lo miraba vestida solamente con un sostén y pantaletas blancos, su cara sonrojada sus pechos pequeños y bellamente exhibidos y sus piernas largas y lisas le daban un toque angelical coronado pos sus alas expuestas y algo caídas en un gesto total de sumisión –Te amo Naruto_kun por favor hazme tuya- dijo deseosa mientras el rubio suspiraba u Lilith cerraba los ojos algo apenada, pronto se hallo entre los brazos del rubio que la besaba de nuevo suavemente mientras sus pantalones caían lejos y las manos suaves y pequeñas de Lilith desenfundaban su miembro duro y listo –(Naruto_kun es muy grande)- pensó la pelilila mientras se agachaba suavemente y besaba el miembro del rubio afortunado que dejaba salir quejidos de placer mientras ella con gran habilidad chupaba su miembro, la puerta entreabierta dejaba una vista total de lo que ocurría y en el pasillo Karin nuestra pelirroja de lentes jugaba consigo misma mirando al rubio recibiendo la atención bucal de la linda sucubo menor pronto el rubio se separo de ella dejando un sendero de saliva uniendo su pene a la boca de Lilith –no quiero llenar tu boca…no aun Lilith_chan no se cuanto tiempo tengamos y lo que quiero es perderme dentro de ti- susurro suavemente a su oído mientras la súcubo pelilila asentía, el rubio tomo asiento en el filo de la cama y Lilith se despojo de su ropa dejando ver su cuerpo desnudo, sus pecho copa b cuando mucho de pezones sonrosados y duros, su entrepierna lisa y joven como se suponía ella despedía el intenso aroma de la excitación mientras el rubio miraba gotas translucidas caer de ella, Lilith se le acerco dudosa mientras el rubio tomaba sus manos uniendo sus labios en un suave beso mientras la tomaba de la cintura, la alzo con facilidad y las piernas de Lilith se cerraron entorno a su cintura- aaaahhhh- gimió de gusto cuando el miembro de Naruto se abrió paso dentro de ella, sus quejidos suaves y pausados resonaban con fuerza mientras el rubio la apretaba contra el hundiéndose dentro de Lilith hasta el fondo, pronto los ojos de la chuca se abrían como platos al sentir el pene de Naruto golpeando su vientre con insistencia –(Naruto_kun va a)- pensó algo emocionada cuando tuvo que dejarlo ir desde su garganta -AAAAAHHH- fue un gemido profundo y lleno de gozo cuando el pene del rubio invadió su vientre llenándola por completo como a todas las demás chicas del clan en su momento –también te amo Lilith_chan- dijo suavemente el rubio a su oído solo para besarla suavemente mientras la marca rojiza brillaba en el cuello de Lilith y Naruto empezaba a moverse, los gemidos subían de intensidad y el miembro del rubio horadaba el interior de la chica con fuerza mientras el ojiazul la besaba sin piedad- aaahh Naruto_kun me llenas todaaa aahh damelo Naruto_kun dejame ser toda tuyaaa- suplico la pelilila mientras el rubio se apretaba contra ella y su miembro se inflamaba con fuerza, ambos contuvieron el grito de gozo mientras el rubio y Lilith se abrazaban con fuerza y el caudal de semen inundaba su útero joven llenándole por completo, fueron intensos minutos los que pasaron juntos mientras el rubio le abrazaba y besaba de nuevo con mucho cariño –bienvenida al clan Lilith_chan- dijo sonriendo mientras ella le besaba de nuevo y el pene de Naruto reanudaba sus cadencioso movimientos en el interior de ella, ninguno se dio cuenta cuando la puerta se cerro por completo y una sudorosa Karin se aljaba por el pasillo –(ellos merecen privacidad…por ahora)- peno con una sonrisa bajando a la sala donde todas las mujeres estaban rojas y un intenso aroma que según Tsume indicaba una sola cosa "jauría de perras en celo" frente a ellas Morrigan y Shineko estaban ilustrando lo que le harían al rubio con posiciones sexuales bastante graficas que causaron el desmayo de Hinata, Hanabi, Kasumi Haku y Kurenai…si eran muy explicitas, Karin sonrió y comenzó a tomar nota de lo que ella le podría hacer al rubio en cuanto tuviese su oportunidad  
>-ríndete mujer no hay nada que una humana pueda hacer que una súcubo no supere- dijo la peliverde con gran orgullo mientras jugaba con su cabello y Shineko sonreía igual que sus hermanas<br>-disculpa sucubito, pero quien te dijo que nosotras 6 éramos humanas- dijo Natsumi mientras Morrigan miraba a todo el grupo que se rodeaba de chakra demoniaco dibujando sus colas , excepto Reiko pero aun así un aura demoniaca le envolvía  
>-espera…si no son humanas que se supone que son- dijo un poco en shock mientras Natsumi y las demás sonreían<br>-¡somos bijus!-dijeron orgullosas y dejando que su poder se dejara sentir en toda la casa mientras Morrigan les miraba aun mas blanca que antes y con ojos abiertos como platos con un tenue tono azulado bajo sus ojos que casi se salían de sus orbitas, su brazos colgaban sin fuerza y miraba a las mencionadas fijamente antes de responder  
>-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- grito en total shock mientras las bijus se partían de la risa y la súcubo se petrificaba ante la revelación, sin duda la vida en la casa Ishura estaba por cambian mucho aunque claro LIlith aun no sabia de ese detalle ella estaba muy ocupada gimiendo en la cama con sus piernas abiertas mientras el rubio embestía su cuerpo con pasión sumiéndola en un mar de placer que cuando su hermana se enterara de que hizo eso sin su permiso se volvería un mar de dolor.<p>

* * *

><p>Y que tal les gusto?, finalmente las lindas súcubo se han unido a la familia y Morrigan se entero de las bijus jejeje me habira gustado tener una cámara para cuando se enterara de eso jajaja pero que se le hara espero que este cap no los decepcionara pero como dije quería darle un cierto estilo y por eso se me fue a mas de 6600 palabras jeje<br>yo habria preferido usar la cámara que dices para grabar su "lucha" (sonríe pervertida)  
>oh yo compraría ese video sin dudar (sonrie como la otra)<br>si seria todo un exito (las tres rien como locas)  
>genial no solo pervertidas y sedientas de sangre, también productoras de cine que seguirá después<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal quedo la "lucha"


	126. C123: Un reto

Hoy es viernes! Y claro como siempre les traigo su ultimo capitulo de la semana para que se vallan a pasar un buen sábado y domingo y se queden ansiosos por saber que pasara el lunes pero claro no pienso adelantarles nada tendrán que esperar para leer pero antes es hora de los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: cierto ya tuvieron lo suyo  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: eh?  
><strong>Seirius<strong>:su momento llegara no te apures eventualmente llegara  
><strong>Nesumy19Oz<strong>:jeje que bueno que te gusto el fic y no te apures los caps et estaran esparendo tras tus vacaciones que lo pases bien  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:sabes mas de uno pensamos que si lo merece aunqe otros la mayoria prefeririamos despedazarlo  
>bien reviews respondidos, disfruten del nuevo capitulo<br>_este cap les va a gustar (les guiña un ojo)_  
><em>es verdad esta muy bueno (sonrie a los lectores) <em>  
><em>ya se imaginaran de que clase de capitulo es (alza las cejas sugerente)<em>  
>mejor sigan leyendo que si no estas les dicen todo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: hay lemon en este capitulo, wow 3 seguidos estoy inspirado<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 123: Un reto<strong>

Las chicas estaban incrédulas ante la cara de estupefacción de Morrigan que de un segundo a otro cambio de un gesto de shock total a una sonrisa de superioridad aun mayor que la de antes mientras encaraba a la biju de mayor poder obviamente se trataba de Natsumi que le miraba fijamente mientras esta le inspeccionaba de arriba a bajo como evaluándola mientras caminaba en círculos a su alrededor desesperando a la pelirroja que tenia ahora los ojos cerrados y una vena pulsando con fuerza en su frente un habito adquirido de cierta ojimiel que estaba segura de que la Youko no soportaría mucho tiempo antes de estallar en un arranque de ira probablemente uno muy destructivo  
>-<span>tienes razón son Bijus y puedo sentir su sangre en ustedes<span>- dijo la peliverde entrecerrando los ojos levemente mientras todas tenían miradas de duda en su cara  
>-<strong>de que diablos hablas<strong>- pregunto una irritada pelirroja mientras Morrigan se alejaba un poco de ellas mientras le miraban fijamente  
>-<span>la sangre de Rikudo corre por sus venas, creo que era verdad y si son sus hijas<span>- todo mundo incluidas las biju parpadearon confundidas por tal declaración mientras Morrigan sonrió y claro levantaba mas dudas  
>-<strong>disculpa Morrigan_san pero tu como conoces a nuestro padre<strong>- pregunto Hitomi amable y educada como siempre, la peliverde sonrió ante ese gesto la verdad para ser un demonio esa chica actuaba como toda una dama  
>-<span>yo llegue a este mundo procedente del makai hace mucho tiempo y cuando arribe me tope con un hombre de ojos con anillos que me decía que no permitirira que destruyese la tierra, no pudio matarme ante todo era un caballero que no dañaría a una dama por eso se limito a encerrarme y desde entonces eh esperado la oportunidad para vengarme de el o de su descendencia<span>- todas las chicas entraron en posición de batalla ante semejantes palabras mientras Morrigan por su lado se limitaba a sentarse en un sofá cruzando las piernas y sonriendo con cierta arrogancia.  
>-<strong>ni creas que te será fácil acabarnos súcubo<strong>- dijo Natsumi al frente del grupo mientras sus chakras demoniacos afloraban listas para responder a la inminente agresión de la peliverde que aun seguía sin atacar o decir nada  
>-<span>jajajajaja destruirlas ya no me interesa, eh encontrado un hombre con quien compartir mi vida por lo que sus muertes ya no me interesan aunque viendo que todas están prendadas de el será maravilloso cuando nos escuchen gemir mientras hacemos el amor cada noche jajajajajaja<span>- se rio como loca mientras no solo las bijus se molestaban alrededor de la feliz Morrigan todas las demás chicas sentían la ira desbordarla y fue como siempre cierta pelirroja algo temperamental la que salto dando la orden  
>-sobre nuestros cadáveres puta voladora, agárrenla y despedácenla- dijo la furiosa tayuyá mientras todo mundo saltaba sobre Morrigan que pronto dejo de sonreír cuando sobre ella se dejo caer un alud de hormonas, celos y deseos de venganza femeninos.<p>

Ajenos a la pequeña guerra el rubio estaba sobre su cama besando a cierta súcubo pelilila que gemía sonriente mientras el rubio salía de ella, un poco de blanco jugo broto de la vagina abierta de Lilith quien sudaba y respiraba agitada mientras el rubio se recostaba a su lado besándole suavemente mientras la chica se dejaba consentir, contra sus piernas se rozaba el aun rígido miembro del rubio, -Naruto_kun mi amor- dijo en un susurro Lilith mientras se daba la vuelta rozando sus suaves nalgas contra el miembro duro del rubio excitado –Lilith_chan me dejaras?- pregunto esperanzado mientras la sonriente chica asentía con una coqueta sonrisa en su cara, Naruto la abrazo con fuerza sus manos amasaron los pequeños pechos con suavidad pellizcando los pezones duros arrancando suaves gemidos de la garganta de Lilith –aaahh Naruto_kun- gimió suavemente mientras sentía su trasero abrirse ante el caliente invasor que se rozaba suavemente contra ella –Lilith_chan eres tan sexy- dijo el rubio justo antes de morder suavemente su oreja y bajas su mano, acaricio sus muslos suaves y delgados mientras alzaba la pierna de la chica y colocaba su miembro a la entrada de su trasero, -aquí va Lilith_chan- beso su cuello suavemente y empujo con fuerza –aaaahhh Naruto_kun- dijo Lilith al sentir el miembro del rubio oprimirse contra su trasero suavemente empujando con calma mientras trataba de entrar en ella, fueron embestidas suaves y sutiles las que movían el cuerpo de la pelilila mientras el rubio ponía empeño, fue cuando paso despacio su trasero se fue abriendo y el pene de Naruto entro suavemente –AAAAHHHH- gimió con fuerza al sentir la punta del pene dentro de ella –aprietas mucho Lilith_chan tienes el mejor culo del mundo- susurro el rubio mientras empujaba su pene aun mas adentro, quizá era la edad de Lilith o su naturaleza sobrenatural pero era un hecho que su trasero apretado y cálido abrazaba el miembro del rubio como ningún otro que hubiese probado hasta ese día, los gemidos de Lilith aumentaban en sintonía mientras Naruto con suaves golpes se hundía poco a poco mas dentro de ella mientras acariciaba su cuerpo suave y delgado –aaahh Naruto_kun mas entra mas lléname toda- suplicaba la joven súcubo mientras el rubio besaba sin parar su cuello empujando mas y mas dentro de ella, al fin todo su pene estuvo dentro de Lilith y se quedo inmóvil, fueron segundos largos y deliciosos los que envolvían al par de amantes mientras el joven trasero de la pelilila se amoldaba el miembro del rubio, suavemente salió de ella recibiendo un quejido de molestia mientras su pene salía de Lilith, empujo suavemente en sentido contrario clavándose al fondo de nuevo –mmmm Lilith_chan aaahhh- dijo el rubio entre gemidos mientras lanzaba sus caderas contra Lilith quien solo gemía de gusto y placer al saberse del rubio –ahhhh Naruto_kun mas no pares dame mas- suplicaba con su vos perdida en el placer mientras cada golpe del rubio grababa en su mente una sola idea –(soy tuya solo suya Naruto_kun- pensaba sometida la pelilila mientras el rubio aumentaba la fuerza de sus golpes, los gemidos subían de intensidad y los quejidos resonaban con fuerza como el golpeteo del trasero de Lilith contra las caderas del rubio que no se detenía por nada ni nadie, su pene se adentraba en ella una y otra vez mientras los gemidos y el intenso aroma a sexo saturaba la recamara, el rubio golpeaba ya con toda su fuerza mientras los gritos de gusto de Lilith resonaban entre las 4 paredes dando una clara señal de que estaba gozando como nunca, la mano del rubio sonto la pierna de Lilith que cayo sobre su rodilla flexionada quedando aun en el aire mientras su mano iba a su entrepierna húmeda y suplicante, sus dedos se perdieron en los pliegues mojados estimulando la parte frontal de Lilith que con la cara roja suplicaba por mas –YA, YA NARUTO_KUN YA NO PUEDO MAS- dijo gritando mientras el rubio la rodeaba por la cintura y se hundía lo mas que lograba en ella, el miembro del rubio se inflamo un segundo y dejo ir un caudal abundante de semen como era su costumbre, inundo el trasero de Lilith que lanzaba gemidos de gusto ante semejante sensación, al final Naruto salió de la chica quedando su miembro aun erecto en pos de mas batalla entre las piernas de Lilith.

-¡Naruto_kun controla a tus…- la puerta se abrió de golpe y una golpeada Morrigan entro en la recamara quedándose congelada con la escena de su hermana desnuda goteando semen mientras el rubio desnudo la abrazaba con su pene erecto entre las piernas de Lilith, -¡LILITH QUE TE DIJE DE NO PEDRIME PERMISO!- grito Morrigan mientras Lilith se levantaba a toda prisa reapareciendo su topa mientras corría por su vida escabulléndose entre las piernas de la súcubo, en la puerta el regimiento de mujeres Ishura abrió paso para la prófuga pelilila mientras Morrigan corría detrás de ella con intenciones claramente vengativas e hirientes -genial que nadie aquí sabe tocar- las chicas voltearon a ver al rubio desnudo y cubierto de sudor sobre la cama, todas lasque lo vieron o mas especifico Kasumi, Hanabi, Hinata, Shizune, Kurenai, Tsunade, Kushina, Guren, Haku, Karuya, Kin y Katara acabaron en el suelo sangrando de la nariz y en el mundo de la inconsciencia mientras el rubio sonreía y a lo lejos se escuchaba –¡Nooo hermana todo menos eso no quemes mi colección!- al parecer Morrigan se fue por lo que Lilith mas quería su amado icha icha y eso genero gotas en las nucas de todo mundo cuando se enteraron de sus gustos literarios; ya mas calmado todo mundo y reunidos en la sala el rubio hablaba calmadamente dictando las reglas dela casa; 1) tocar antes de entrar, 2)nada de intentos de homicidio y 3) ninguna tiene prioridad sobre las demás a todas las amaba por igual, bueno esa ultima era mas bien una declaración pero aun así todas sonrieron ante eso aunque la mayoría de ellas aun usaba trozos de papel en la nariz y estaban algo mareadas -jejeje quien lo diría a Naruto_kun le gustan la perras jóvenes- el rubio se sonrojo por las palabras de Tsume mientras ella y todas la Inuzuka se arrancaba a reír como locas a un lado de ellas cierta pelinegra recién llegada de nombre Yukari tenia grandes esperanzas de que quizá su amor seria correspondido, de pronto todo mundo la vio mientras gotas rojas caían de su nariz –**Naruto_kun es un Casanova que no respeta de edades jajajajajaja**- Rei dijo burlona mientras Anko le hacia segunda en las carcajadas y Naruto se sonrojaba aun mas y las chicas lo miraban negando a lo que vieron no era como si lo hubiesen encontrado en la cama haciendo el amor con una lolita hacia un rato…bueno estaba Lilithpero… contaba para eso?

Lejos de Konoha en un valle rocoso en una gruta húmeda donde resonaban los sonidos de las gotas cayendo desde el techo una figura siniestra meditaba y descansaba esperando ansiosos su momento después de todo el sin duda que seria un gran y fantástico oponente de combate y la idea de esa lucha lo emocionaba tanto que apenas se contenía, se levanto despacio dirigiéndose a la salida para enviar el mensaje; de regreso a Konoha y tras un almuerzo calmado donde para variar Tayuya acabo atada al techo cortesía de Guren el rubio salió a inspeccionar Konoha; el ataque dejo muchos heridos y muertos mas de 50 civiles perecieron en el caos y otros tantos quedaron atrapados bajo los escombros, aun se sacaban heridos delas ruinas, en el hospital varios ninjas eran atendidos con calma por los médicos lamentablemente muchos murieron como aquel anbu que trato de salvar a Gai o los tipos que encararon a Kenji antes de que llegase con Kakashi, la idea de ese hombre vino a la mente del rubio de nuevo, era en hermano de Kushina y desde ese día ella estaba algo triste y lejana sin duda el tener que acabar con su vida le afecto después de todo no todos los días tienes que acabar con la vida de tu hermano que ha perdido todo el juicio y trata de matarte por una razón absurda, -coy a animarla- dijo decidido mientras corría por la aldea con un solo destino en mente la florería Yamanaka donde tuvo buena suerte y lo recibió la madre de Ino, al parecer Inoichi aun seguía internado y su hija lo cuidaba –Naruto_kun que te trae por aquí hoy- saludo cordial la mujer al rubio que entraba calmado y sonriente –Hola Shizuka_san quería una flores rosas por favor- dijo el rubio sonriendo y la mujer amable como siempre preparaba el ramo de las mencionadas flores mientras el rubio curioseaba viendo una foto al fondo detrás del mostrador donde Inoichi y su esposa miraban orgullosos a una joven Ino de no mas de 7 años sosteniendo un ramo grande flores violetas sin duda su primer arreglo terminado –Ino_chan es mi mayor orgullo Naruto_kun y sabes ella ya es mayor de edad por lo que puedes tomarla cuando gustes- dijo sonriente mientras el rubio le miraba en shock y un poco apenado por sus palabras –este..Shizuka_san yo respeto a Ino y bueno… no es que no lo desee pero- estaba asustado la forma en que esa mujer le miraba era por demás espeluznante y le recordaba a aquellos días cuando Akemi lo regañaba por sus bromas pesadas en la aldea de la hoja –yo entiendo, mi hija te gusta pero quieres esperar el momento adecuado- el rubio suspiro aliviado mientras asentía a las palabras de la mujer –o es que acaso preferirías poseerme a mi- el rubio se puso blanco ante semejante insinuación mientras la mujer le guiñaba un ojo y el retrocedía con las flores en la mano –que como puede decir eso Shizuka_san- dijo algo asustado mas que nada por la posible reacción de Inoichi –no te asustes Inoichi no tiene porque saber que el novio de nuestra hija sembró su semilla en mi vientre te apuesto a que me darías hijos bellos verdad- el rubio se puso azul imaginándose a un furioso Inochi destrozando su mente con jutsu tras jutsu mental, no dijo nada mientras ella dibujaba una sonrisa en su cara –jajajajajaja eres demasiado crédulo Naruto_kun jajajajaja- el rubio sonrió forzado mientras se escabullía de la florería dejando tras de si a la sonriente mujer –(ella si que es rara)- pensómientras se alejaba aunque volteo una ultima vez y claro ella aprovecho para molestarle otro poco le guiño el ojo y Naruto corrió lejos de ahí.

En la prisión de la hoja una mujer de ropas curiosas jugaba cartas con un rubio clon de cristal que estaba como siempre ganándole todas las manos mientras ella le deseaba la muerte -4 reyes yo gano- dijo el sonriente rubio mientras Miho maldecía su suerte y arrojaba las cartas mas que molesta –¡no puede ser me ganaste 63 veces seguidas como diablos lo haces!- dijo indignada mientras el clon alzaba los hombros la verdad ni el comprendía su buena suerte, se sentó y empezaron de nuevo a platicar de la vida del rubio Ishura que le contaba sobre su vida sus amigos y sus misiones sin duda los ojos centrados de Miho denotaban su interés en las anécdotas del rubio que no dejaba de hablar y hablar relatando toda su vida a la chica de cabello plateado y blanco –y que hay de ti Miho_chan ¿tienes familia?- indago curioso mientras ella desviaba la vista y se perdía en sus recuerdos donde una pequeña Miho con todo el atuendo de una sacerdotisa aunque de unos 6 años corría por el bosque persiguiendo mariposas cuando la voz resonó en su cabeza "–Miho no te alejes-" sus ojos rememoraron esa silueta femenina y oscurecida por las sobras del bosque mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y el rubio pensaba que recordaba algo malo –lo siento no quise que recordaras cosas tristes- dijo amigable mientras la mujer sonreía negando con la cabeza a sus suposición de algún recuerdo deprimente invadiéndola –no tengo familia, aunque solía tener una nesama pero un día salió a una misión necesitábamos dinero y yo quise seguirla me perdí y acabe siendo reclutada por unos tipos que me entrenaron en el arte de la batalla y bueno el resto tu lo sabes- el rubio asintió y ninguno dijo nada mas de ese tema; lejos de Konoha en un poblado pequeño de esos que solo sirven como puntos de paso una figura envuelta en una gabardina grande caminaba por las calles en busca de información lo mas destacable eran sus ojos por completo rojos como la sangre mientras avanzaba por las calles llamando la atención de todo mundo no decía nada solo caminaba aparentemente sin rumbo aunque se dirigía a una taberna, los hombre ebrios siempre hablaban de mas y eso quizá seria útil.

De regreso con el rubio original este caminaba por las calles de Konoha en busca de su blanco que atrapo mientras caminaba a las zonas de entrenamiento, sin perder el tiempo corrió a ella y salto cayendo frente a ella extendiéndole el ramo de rosas rojas que le extendía con una gran sonrisa-Naruto_kun- dijo Kushina algo sonrojada mientras el rubio le miraba sonriente –quiero invitarte a pasear y tener una larga cita conmigo Kushina_chan- la ojivioleta se sonrojo un poco mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara y asentía la verdad no habían tenido oportunidad de algo así no aun; un clon se llevo las flores de regreso a la casa Ishura mientras el rubio ofrecía su brazo a Kushina que lo tomaba sonriente y feliz, la primera parada fue obviamente el cine una linda, romántica y larga película de amor fue lo que vieron la verdad el rubio estuvo tentado a media función a amputarse los ojos para tener algo de acción en esos momentos, salieron muy contentos y se dirigieron a comer contrario a lo que la pelirroja esperaba el rubio le llevo a un pequeño restaurant donde no se servía ramen, comieron un delicioso filete mientras reían y conversaban de lo lindo y del caos de la casa del que era de hecho divertido escapar al menos por un día, a su alrededor las personas los miraban con sonrisas y algunos con envidia –se nota que se aman no crees- dijo una mesera a sus amigas mientras Kushina se sonrojaba al alcanzar a escuchar esas palabras que le llenaban el corazón de felicidad, para reposar la comida que mejor que un paseo por Konoha que acabo en un punto hermoso sobre la cabeza del shodaime disfrutando de la perspectiva de la puesta del sol sobre la aldea de la hoja mientras la mujer lo abrazaba suavemente del brazo –no me quejo pero porque me prestaste tanta atención hoy Naruto_kun- el rubio sonrió a esa mujer no la podía engañar le hablo sobre Kenji y ella sonrió todo este día fue para que olvidara su muerte y la verdad funciono no pensó en el en todo el día hasta ese momento en que Naruto lo menciono –no tienes que culparte Kushina_chan sus decisiones lo llevaron a ese destino fue solo su culpa y tienes que entender eso- sus ojos se cruzaron y entonces se besaron con fuerza y pasión mientras el rubio la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella se repegaba aun mas a el –vamos a casa Naruto_kun- dijo la ojivioleta con una voz deseosa mientras el rubio la besaba de nuevo y se desvanecían en un sunshin de sombras.

Reaparecieron en la recamara del rubio que ahora mismo la abrazaba con fuerza mientras sus labios se juntaban en besos intensos y apasionados que resultaban en feroces luchas de lengua que coronaban el momento mientras las manos de Naruto la apretaban contra el con suavidad ansiando sentirla cerca –Naruto_kun ya llegaste- la puerta se abrió y Kasumi entro quedándose roja al ver a su madre besándose con el rubio de aquella manera antes de que ella rompiera el momento –yo…lo siento debí tocar jejeje- se dio media vuelta lista para irse cuando la mano de Kushina tomo su hombro deteniéndola en el acto-usted no ira a ningún lado jovencita..Necesitas algunas lecciones de tu kasan- Kasumi se puso roja juraría que sus palabras eran señales de otro tipo de lecciones pero bueno de seguro malentendía todo verdad?; Kushina cerro la puerta mientras el rubio le miraba con curiosidad después de todo el no esperaba que las cosas tomasen esta dirección aunque comenzaba a agradarle lo que pasaba mas cuando una sonrojada kasumi se dejaba manejar con tanta facilidad -lo que dijo Shineko de nosotras… no estaba tan mal- le guiño un ojo la pelirroja mayor mientras el rubio sonrió y negó a lo que decían al parecer iba a pasar otra de esas tardes, acaricio suavemente las mejillas de Kasumi y la beso con amor uniendo sus labio en un suave beso que mantenía a la chica en las nubes mientras las manos de Kushina tomaban su ropa dejándola caer, en menos de 2 minutos Kasumi estaba solo en ropa interior y el rubio se deleitaba con ella, sus pechos copa d un poco mas chicos que los de su madre su silueta perfecta sus pierna s largas y sus caderas redondas todo enfundado en ropa interior blanca suave y lisa –eres un ángel Kasumi_chan- dijo Naruto mientras la chica se ponía como su pelo y de nuevo se besaban abrazándose con fuerza mientras la ropa del rubio era ahora la que salía volando hasta que al final quedo solo en ropa interior donde el bóxer denotaba algo de buen tamaño listo para todo debajo de la tela, las manos de la chica bajaron por el torso del rubio y acariciaron por sobre la tela el miembro duro y palpitante que clamaba por libertad, -oigan no me olviden-dijo una enojada Kushina, el rubio volteo y casi tiene una hemorragia nasal, ella usaba un conjunto rojo como su pelo algo entallado que realzaba sus pechos ligeramente mas grandes que los de la misma Kasumi, se acerco al rubio y lo beso mientras su hija caía de rodillas ante el rubio ojiazul, su sostén cayo y el rubio acaricio los grandes y suaves pechos mientras los pezones se endurecían entre sus dedos y Kasumi besaba su miembro por sobre la tela –mmm Kasumi_chan- gimió suavemente el rubio mientras Kushina miraba a su hija besando al rubio, -así no se hace hija déjame mostrarte- y Kushina cayo mientras el rubio se desplomaba sobre el filo de la cama.

El sostén de Kasumi salió volando y sus pechos de pezones rosados y duros quedaron al aire mientras el rubio gemía gustoso, los bóxers de Naruto estorbaban y con calma Kushina los retiro dejando expuesto el miembro del rubio que latía ansioso y dispuesto por las bellas pelirrojas –es grande y hermoso verdad Kasumi_chan- dijo Kushina acariciando el miembro del rubio por su parte Kasumi le miraba embobada mientras abría suavemente a boca y la ojivioleta sonreía –aquí tienes Kasumi_chan aquí esta el pene de nuestro esposo-dijo sonriente y Kasumi tomo el miembro de Naruto, los chupo con fuerza tragando medio miembro de golpe y el rubio dejo salir un suave quejido de gusto al sentir los labios de la pelirroja menor mamando su miembro, Kushina subió a la cama y coloco sus pechos a la altura del rostro de Naruto –tu hermana te ama Naru_chan y kasan también mi bebe- el rubio se perdió en la pequeña fantasía chupando los pechos de Kushina con fuerza mientras esta gemía gustosa por los labios del rubio sobre sus pechos, el pene de Naruto brillaba cubierto de saliva mientras Kasumi bajaba ahora a besar los testículos del rubio afortunado –aahhh… Kasumi_chan aaahhh- gimió con gusto el rubio mientras Kushina roja y sudorosa se despegaba de el mirando su miembro libre latiendo ansioso –prueba mi pene…kasan- Kushina enrojeció y sonriendo bajo por el rubio besando su pecho hasta que el miembro estaba erecto frente a ella, sus labios besaron el miembro del rubio y pronto su lengua lo recorría de arriba abajo mientras Naruto lanzaba gemidos de gusto al viento disfrutando de los labios de la ojivioleta que ahora mismo rodeaba la cabeza con sus labios chupando con fuerza –kasan no acapares- lo labios de Kasumi rodearon la base y chupo con fuerza como Kushina sumiendo a Naruto en un mar de placer asombroso y desbordante –yo aaahh yo voy a ahhh ya no puedo mas- Naruto advirtió y Kushina soltó el miembro del rubio que estallo en una eyaculación abundante y espesa que bañaba los rostros de ambas chicas –no desperdicies Kasumi_chan- dijo amorosa la ojivioleta mientras lamia al rostro de la menor que se ponía aun mas roja que antes al sentir la lengua de Kushina recorriendo su cara pronto su propia lengua recorría el rostro de la pelirroja mayor imitando sus acciones bucales, el rubio por su parte miraba la escena frente a el y se sentía incendiar después de todo era demasiado y de hecho vivió algo así aunque con una ojimiel en el paquete; tomo la rienda de la situación y tomando a Kushina la arrojo sobre la cama mientras acomodaba a Kasumi sobre la mujer mayos, los pechos de ambas se oprimían unos contra otros rosando los pezones duros mientras el rubio besaba y lamia ambas entrepiernas turnándose de una a la otra, los gemidos resonaban con fuerza mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama de rodillas apuntando su miembro a la entrada de Kasumi –las menores primero Kasumi_chan- dijo juguetón mientras se hundía en la chica , su boca se abrió dejando salir un sonoro gemido de gusto mientras el pene de Naruto se perdía en su interior y sus quejidos resonaban en todo el cuarto –aaahh Naruto_kun aahhhh- gemía ella mientras Kushina le miraba con cierta ternura en sus ojos –gime Kasumi_chan muéstrale a Naruto_kun cuanto te gusta que te haga suya- dijo la ojivioleta alentando a Kasumi que se dejaba ir en quejidos poderosos mientras el miembro de Naruto llegaba a la entrada interna, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el pene del rubio invadió su útero y reanudo sus embestidas ahora largas y profundas arrancándole gemidos sonoros y deseosos mientras sus cadenciosas sacudidas rozaban su cuerpo contra el de Kushina –aahh Naruto_kun yo yooo- gimió ella mientras el rubio se tensaba descargando con fuerza n el interior de Kasumi, el útero de la pelirroja menor rebosaba en la semilla de Naruto cuando este salió dejando que se desbordara un poco sobre la entrada mojada y ansiosa de Kushina –tu turno Kushina_chan- y se clavo con fuerza mientras ella gemia con fuerza, sus manos abrazaban a Kasumi mientras el rubio acariciaba el trasero de la chica y embestía a la madre, los gemidos de Kushina resonaban aun mas fuertes que los de Kasumi mientras el rubi empujaba en su interior, su paredes internas se distendían abrazando con cariño el miembro del rubio mientras la llenaba por completo llegando hasta la entrada de su matriz, se detuvo y le miro a los ojos estaban llenos de deseo cuando empujo con fuerza –AAAAAHHHHH- gimio con placer la pelirroja mayor al sentir el miembro del rubio deslizándose dentro de su vientre, el pene del rubio entraba y salía a gran velocidad mientras Kasumi semi noqueada miraba la cara llena de gozo de Kushina que se negaba a dejarla ir –kasan- murmuro suavemente mientras hacia algo que nunca espero hacer, la beso, sus labios se unieron en un gesto de amor sincero y puro mientras el rubio se movía con fuerza –las amo tanto a las dos- dijo el rubio mientras se clavaba hasta el fondo de la ojivioleta y estallaba llenándola también a ella con su semen caliente y espeso, salió de Kushina minutos después y se dejo caer sobre la cama de inmediato las dos mujeres lo abrazaron y descansaron un momento la hora de la cena aun no llegaba habría tiempo para otro encuentro en cuanto ella repusieran algo de fuerza.

En la torre del hokage, Sarutobi terminaba de revisar su documentación mientras maldecía el momento en que acepto el trabajo de manos de Tobirama quien de seguro se burlaba de el en el otro mundo o eso pensaba el sandaime mientras escribía y revisaba los reportes demisión, solo en ese momento noto el documento procedente de la aldea de la hierba sin duda era la respuesta ala solicitud de liberad de Miho enviada por el por solicitud de Naruto, lo extendió deprisa y leyó ansioso  
>"Hokague_sama en vista del tiempo que la susodicha Miho Vizana ha pasado en prisión y ante la luz de la nueva evidencia proporcionada que demuestra que sus victimas eran tratantes de esclavos le informamos que el perdón ha sido otorgado a la joven sin embargo sugerimos un periodo de vigilancia no menor de 2 años bajo la supervisión de uno de los ninjas que ustd elija esperamos de corazón que todo salga bien<br>atte: Soku Kogana, gondaime Kusakage"  
>Sarutobi sonrió esa chica si iba a ser libre y la verdad tenia una muy buena idea de quien se iba a ofrecer para ser su supervisor por dicho tiempo aunque el tenia otras dudas en su mente –(me pregunto cuanto tardaras antes de seducirla nruto)- una sonrisa le cruzo el rostro antes de resoplar fastidiado y volver a su trabajo ya era de noche y tenia hambre pero bueno el deber era primero; en la mansión Ishura la cena avanzaba con calma y mas de una de las chicas miraba con sospecha alas dos alegres sonrientes pelirrojas que se mantenían inmóviles y calmadas mientras esas sonrisas de gusto no dejaban sus caras conocían la razón de esas caras era algo obvio pero ninguna dijo nada mejor cernas y luego pelear con el estomago lleno, solo entonces paso un ave de color negro aparentemente un buitre apareció por la ventana aleteando poderoso y espeluznante antes de dejar caer un rollo frente al rubio y esfumarse en una bola de humo –ok eso fue raro- dijo el rubio antes de tomar el rollo y leer en vos alta<br>-veamos aquí dice " Ishura Naruto, ninja de la aldea de la hoja yo te reto a un combate uno a uno en la meseta cercana al valle del fin, acude y sacia mis deseos de batalla o iré a Konoha por ti y destruiré todo lo que se meta en mi camino, trae apoyo si lo deseas porque al final ellos habrán de cargar tu cadáver de regreso a tu hogar, te esperare mañana en la noche no faltes Ishura" y lo firma …"el verdugo"- nadie dijo nada cuando Naruto dejo de hablar ya que las palabras de Gai sobre lo que ocurrió en su batalla contra ese hombre resonaban en sus cabezas y en la cara del rubio se dibujo una larga y espeluznante sonrisa ancha y digna del mismo Hanzo.

* * *

><p>Y aquí se acabo esto, como vimos Morrigan ya se empezó a pelear con todo mundo a Lilith la atraparon y parece que Miho va a ser libre muy pronto y claro para rematar la semana un poco mas de "acción " fue una buena semana en mi humilde opinión pero claro nos quedamos con las ansias de saber como le ira a ir al rubio el lunes<br>_si que quiero que sea lunes (mira al autor con ojos brillantes)_  
><em>adelántanos un poco si (lo mira como la otra) <em>  
><em>si no seas malo hazlo y te lo pasaras muy bien (las tres se le acercan peligrosamente)<em>  
>los veres luego que esto se pone peligroso para varias (el autor esta todo rojo)<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto este cap?


	127. C124: El puño del asesino

hola gente espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana porque yo lo pase de las mil maravillas (las tres mencionadas asienten a sus espaldas con sonrisas no muy santas), este dejando eso de lado he de decirles que es hora de ir con los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: creo que tienes razon se le necesitara  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:del largo de la historia no tengo idea, y que bueno que regresaste a comentar  
><strong>marlonx137<strong>:dime tu compartirias? en cuanto a enseñarte he pensado impartir unos cursos solo que no se donde, y sabes esode sonreir de esa manera es contagonioso y que bueno que el capitulo te halla gustado mucho  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si creo que eso es inminente y si esas dos pelirrojas si que fueron un banquete  
>Jose g13:que bueno que te gustara el capo y si si la madre de ino no estuviera casada peligro y ya estaria como kushina no crees?<br>**Kaks96**:de hecho Miho es semivampira y si esos lemon vinieron en un arranque de inspiracion y que bueno que te gustaran  
>bueno como ya respondi los reviews finalmente llego la ora de saber si el taijutsu del rubio tiene lo necesario para ser considerado el mejor del mundo ¿lo tendrá?<br>_o sii mas acción (sosteiene una pancarta que dice "queremos sangre")_  
><em>es hora de ver a Naruto patear traseros (sostiene una pancarta que dice "digan yo si apoyan la lucha")<em>  
><em>si ya es hora de verlo mostrar porque es el mejor ninja de Konoha ( se sienta frente al monitor)<em>  
>creo que están muy emocionadas, ustedes no? Bueno a leer que esperan<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 124: El puño del asesino<strong>

Nadie descanso bien esa noche tras el mensaje del mencionado verdugo, la verdad era que confiaban en Naruto o ojos cerrados pero ese también era el problema aunque no lo dijera el ojiazul era un guerrero de honor y si el enemigo le estaba retando a un duelo de pudo taijutsu era mas que obvio que el solo emplearía sus puños combatiéndolo y tras las historias de Gai mas lo cuerpos muertos a golpes eran una clara señal de las capacidades combativas de aquel hombre que había retado al rubio a una lucha uno a uno, por eso mismo en la casa Ishura fue una noche callada sin intentos habituales de invadir la recamara del rubio que en estos momentos dormía cómodo soñando con una asombrosa batalla a puño limpio, en sus cuartos la mayoría aun compartidos las chicas estaban en silencio esperando que el sueño las venciera con preocupación en sus corazones, ese hombre que reto a Naruto era alguien peligroso enfrentándole en taijutsu solo quedaba esperar a que el Oniken de Naruto fuese superior y de eso nadie estaba seguro.

El nuevo día llego como siempre muy aprisa y el rubio estaba como siempre desayunando junto a sus chicas que permanecían calmadas, mucho para ser simple cordialidad y eso preocupaba al rubio –muy bien ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto poniendo sus cubiertos en la mesa y mirando a su alrededor mientras las chicas le miraban serias –lo que pasa es que el verdugo es un gran oponente y queremos que nos garantices que usaras ninjutsu cuando peleen- esas fueron las palabras de Morrigan quien tomo la iniciativa mirando al rubio que ahora sonreía sutilmente mientras sus piraba , -es verdad Gai nos conto lo que ese tipo les hizo a el y a Lee no puedes solo luchar con el con los puños no sabemos de que es capaz- fue entonces Tsunade la que hablo poniéndose de pie mientras sus palmas golpeaban la mesa con cierto enojo , -estoy de acuerdo con sensei Naruto_kun, se que no te detendremos pero por lo menos lleva algo de apoyo acabas de tener luchas muy difíciles y no queremos que algo malo te pase-el rubio miro a Mikoto quien sonreía amigable mientras el se ponía de pie y les daba la espalda al caminar hacia afuera de la casa para hablarles con calma –saben yo pensé que mis chicas tendrían mas fe en mi después de todo lo que hemos pasado-, y salió de la casa dejando a todas calladas y serias ante sus palabras, ninguna dijo nada por un rato mientras el sonido de los clones trabajando resonaban por todos lados y entre tanto grito de rubio se escuchaban los golpes del Naruto original entrenando tranquilamente entre el ajetreo de la construcción.  
>-<strong>Naruto_kun tiene razón, una y otra vez ha mostrado que es el mejor tenemos que tener fe en el no les parece<strong>- dijo Katara tomando la palabra mientras todas le miraban fijamente  
>estoy con ella, yo he visto delo que es capaz con su oniken Naruto_kun v a apalear a ese tipo- agrego Fu provocando algunas sonrisas entre las presentes mientras imágenes del rubio luchando desfilaban por sus cabezas<br>-ellas tienen razón Naruto_kun va a patearle el trasero- dijo una sonriente Tsume mientras todas asentían y la confianza en el rubio aumentaba aun mas que antes  
>-oh yo tengo la manera perfecta de demostrarle cuanto lo apoyamos jejeje- todas tuvieron gotas en sus nucas la sonrisa que tenia Anko en su cara era muy peculiar y cierta ojivioleta sabia muy bien cuando fue la ultima vez que la vio.<p>

En el exterior Naruto luchaba en un mano a mano contra un par de clones de roca y cristal intercambiando golpes a diestra y siniestra para lograr enfocar aun más sus capacidades a la espera de una gran lucha esa noche y claro una idea cruzo por su mente cuando recordó ese reto a luchar -(creo que tengo que informarle a ojisan de eso)- pensó el rubio mientras aplastaba la cabeza de un clon contra el suelo y saltaba contra otro masa la búsqueda de arrancarle la cabeza, -entrenando Naruto_kun?- pregunto de buena manera "neko" apareciendo junto al rubio en una bola de humo, este sonrió mientras sus clones se unían al resto en las labores de reparación –siempre que puedo entreno pero que te trae por aquí mi Yugao_chan- como siempre un tenue sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Yugao siendo ocultado por su mascara, en momentos así agradecía el tenerla –me envió Hokage_sama solicita tu presencia Naruto_kun- dijo amable mientras el rubio asentía y avanzaba a su casa un baño ligero era necesario no quería oler demasiado mal para ver al líder de la aldea –iré en cuanto me duche y por cierto Yugao_chan un día de estos me encantaría ver tu hermoso rostro con esas mejillas sonrojadas jeje- le guiño un ojo y entro a la casa mientras bajo la mascara Yugao emulaba a Hinata y se desvanecía de ahí en una bola de humo preguntándose como supo que estaba sonrojada; de regreso con el rubio este miraba algo confundido el vaivén de mujeres que corrían de un lado a otro mientras buscaban como locas –ya lo hallaste Anko- pregunto Tsume desde el extremo derecho de la casa a lo que la pelimorada negaba desde lejos –oigan creo que lo halle…no olvídenlo no es- dijo Kasumi a la distancia mientras el rubio tenia una gota en la nuca al ver a Tayuya colgando del techo con una mordaza de cristal en la boca y una cara de muy pocos amigos, -**Naruto_kun hemos decidido que te apoyaremos por lo que te espera una sorpresa jejeje**- y Natsumi corrió lejos de ahí mientras el rubio se preguntaba que se traían entre manos no tenia la menor idea pero con tayuyá suspendida sobre su cabeza y forcejeando sin duda dijo algo de mas o amenazo con acusarles –mmm… mmm…MMMMMM- forcejeo la pelirroja mientras el rubio seguía su camino y se duchaba tenia curiosidad pero mejor esperar para averiguarlo ahora tenia que ir a ver al kage.

Llego calmado y como siempre entro de golpe –¡ojisan ya vine!- grito a los cuatro vientos y como siempre frente a el Sarutobi tenia a Koharu en sus piernas y se besaban de lo lindo ignorando por completo al rubio que les miraba fijamente –ejem- dijo Naruto pero esos dos estaban mas interesados en la boca del otro –ejem- la mano del sandaime fue al hombro de su esposa y comenzó a bajar la manga de su ropa como buscando acceso a una zona mas intima -¡OIGAN QUE NO ME VEN PAR DE CALIENTES!- grito el molesto Ishura mientras los sonrojados amantes se separaban murtos de risa nerviosa y el rubio se limitaba a negar ante su actitud, sin duda se estaban acostumbrando a ser vistos por las personas en sus momentos románticos –ustedes no tiene remedio, un día de estos van a terminar haciéndolo en medio del parque- dijo a modo de broma mientras ambos se ponían rojos y el rubio abría grandes los ojos ante su reacción- esperen no me digan que …YA LO HICIERON- ambos bajaron la cabeza resignados mientras el rubio negaba al parecer esos dos tenían un gran complejo de conejitos en primavera y no tenia cura o no les interesaba encontrarla; dejando de lado sus asuntos personales se centraron en la razón de la reunión de este día donde un sonriente Sarutobi miraba al rubio fijamente  
>-Naruto te tengo buenas noticias, recibí la respuesta de los acusantes de Kusagakure sobre el asunto de Miho- el rubio miro fijamente a kage<br>-y que dijeron Ojisan- indago Naruto con algo de curiosidad ya que no le gustaba ver a la chica en aquella deprimente cela como le mandaba sus imágenes el clon que le hacia compañía  
>-vamos a liberarla Naruto pero hay cierta condición- la alegría del rubio se volvió entonces seriedad ante esas palabras finales del kage<br>-debes comprender Naruto_kun que dada la naturaleza de sus capacidades requiere supervisión constante por cierto periodo de tiempo- hablo entonces Koharu mirando al rubio con una sonrisa enigmática  
>-y que con eso?- pregunto algo confundido mientras los dos presentes le sonreían con cara de triunfo quizá al fin podrían desquitarse de sus comentarios y bromas<br>-tu serás quien la vigile, desde este momento Miho Vizana pasa a ser residente del complejo Ishura y tu encomienda es cuidarla y asegúrate de que se comporte bien-dijo el sonriente Sarutobi mientras Naruto asentía a sus palabras sonriendo muy animado  
>-genial Ojisan, no te apures cuidare muy bien de Miho_chan te lo prometo se portara bien y será una gran integrante del clan Ishura- hubo entonces gotas en las nucas de Koharu y su esposo ya que ella solo se quedaría en casa del rubio pero por lo que decía Naruto al parecer tenia pensado incluirla en su familia y claro eso solo lo haría de una forma.<p>

-bueno Naruto que esperas para ir por ella – dijo el kage al ver que el rubio no salía de su oficina, solo entonces Naruto retomo si aire de seriedad, -tienes que ver esto ojisan- y le extendió aquel pergamino al kage que tras leerle de inmediato miro a Naruto con cierta preocupación sabia bien lo que estaba pensando y la verdad no estaba del todo convencido de dejarlo ir a dicha batalla el solo -la verdad ojisan siempre he querido medirme con el mejor luchador uno a uno del mundo y pensaba que era Gai pero ahora con este hombre…es una oportunidad única y quiero probar mi oniken contra el mejor- dijo decidido mientras Sarutobi le miraba fijamente, la mirada del rubio no dejaba salida a dudas o negativas mas bien era demasiado decidida de seguro si le negaba ir el se escaparía en la menor oportunidad para aquella batalla –esta bien te dejare ir pero llevaras escolta y eso no se discute me oyes Yugao te acompañara es la mejor evaluando situaciones y si se pone muy mal puede ayudarte con sus jutsus de viento- el rubio asintió a sus palabras y salió de la oficina ahora con otro destino en mente, la cárcel, -crees que es bueno dejarlo ir solo- pregunto Koharu mientras Sarutobi sonríe algo melancólico y miraba a su esposa que mostraba duda en la cara –tiene la misma mirada que Okko, cuando se rumoraba de un mejor medico el insistía en conocerlo y aprender de el para ser el mejor solo Tsunade se negó a intercambiar técnicas con el porque atravesaba momentos difíciles pero sabes, Naruto es como el y sin duda hará lo mejor para mostrar que es el mejor- Koharu miro la puerta y una sonrisa leve apareció en cara mientras volvía a las piernas de su esposo y reanudaban donde se quedaron en caricias por sobre la ropa que aumentaban la temperatura de la habitación –hokage_sama….oh dios LO SIENTO- y ambos se separaron mas rojos que nunca cuando el apenado chunin salió de su oficina y ellos quedaron rojos al fondo justo frente al ventanal, -Naruto tiene razón debemos aprender a no hacer eso aquí- dijo el sandaime mientras su esposa asentía esos incidentes se estaban volviendo demasiado comunes; en las calles de Konoha en cierta florería una pelirroja de ojos azules le decía a Ino su pequeña idea, la verdad estaba algo roja pero aun así asentía a sus planes y salía acompañando a la chica cerrando la tienda mientras al otro lado de la calle Temari hablaba con Tenten quien con una gran sonrisa y ojos brillantes decía si sin parar ambas salieron a toda prisa de ahí dejando tras de si a unos confundidos padres.

Naruto caminaba por el pasillo sombrío y algo oscuro mientras se detenía frente a la celda en cuestión, al fondo los bellos ojos se posaron en el mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara –otro clon eh- dijo algo fastidiada mientras el rubio sonreía aun mas –nada de eso Miho_chan soy el verdadero y no vine a platicar, vas a ser libre aunque tendrás que quedarte en mi casa para que te vigile algo así como libertad bajo palabra pero solo durara un tiempo- la mujer de cabello blanco y plateado se levanto avanzando hasta la reja con ojos entrecerrados y una mirada de molestia muy clara –ah ya veo, se supone que soy libre pero voy a tener que vivir contigo si claro, apuesto a que lo que planean es que tu me violes cada noche hasta que quede embarazada y poder generar mi línea de sangre en esta aldea no?- la cara del rubio mostro una gran indignación al ver como la mujer pensaba tan mal de el pero no lo dejo responderle –ni creas que me vas a aventar a un cuarto oscuro y solitario si voy a cargar a tus hijos deberé dormir junto a ti , asique cuando nos vamos a casa para que comiences a violarme Naruto_kun- el rubio se sonrojo ante esas palabras no estaba molesta es mas parecía muy alegre ante esa idea y la verdad era algo inquietante que las imágenes del rubio sobre una Miho que decía no mientras lo abrazaba con sus piernas obligándolo a ir mas adentro invadían su cabeza pareciéndole demasiado atractivas, sacudió su cabeza para alejar dichas ideas mientras la mujer sonreía –oh Naruto_kun tiene ideas pervertidas acaso quieres poseerme aquí de una vez taneuma (semental)- y le guiño un ojo mientras sonreía y el rubio negaba con la cabeza sacando otra serie de imágenes de la misma –diablos Miho yo no quiero violarte ahora vamos nos de una vez- dijo abriendo la cela mientras la mujer sonreía y el rubio se preguntaba si esto le traería problemas…de seguro que si; lejos de la aldea de la hoja en un poblado algo distante y solitario una figura encapuchada avanzaba con un destino muy claro, se trataba de un bar a las orillas del pueblo, llego con calma buscando en todas direcciones hasta que vislumbro a la figura de ojos rojos sentada en una mesa bebiendo algo de una copa seguramente vino –tu eres quien ofrece una recompensa por información de ella no- extendió una hoja mas bien un cartel de se busca con cierta mujer de cabello plateado y blanco en el, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión mientras tocaba la imagen delineando su cara y miraba al hombre que trajo el papel, una bolsa llena de oro cayo en la mesa y el hombre la tomo con una gran sonrisa – se dice que estaba en un grupo que ataco la aldea de Konoha fue derrotada y ahora esta presa si fuera tu me rendía jajajaja- y se fue dejándole el cartel, a su alrededor los criminales de poca monta le miraban con ansiedad después de todo bien podría tener mas oro consigo ¡dame todo lo que tengas!- dijo uno de los tipos empuñando un ninjato robado frente a la figura ojiroja que solo le vio con fastidio –no me escuchas- no supo como paso pero pronto su pecho estaba atravesado por su propia arma que salía de lado a lado y la figura se alejaba, todo mundo estaba en shock y a mas de uno de los presentes se les bajo la borrachera, en menos de un segundo le arrebato su arma y lo apuñalo con ella con una velocidad inhumana mientras salía del sitio como una figura fantasmal y mortal, -Miho- susurro mientras miraba de nuevo la imagen en sus manos y empezaba a avanzar a la aldea de la hoja.

De regreso a Konoha el sol caía a la distancia amenazando con la tarde por venir mientras el rubio llegaba a casa tras una interesante tarde acompañado de la semi vampiresa; la verdad cuando salieron de la cárcel mas de uno de los hombres de la aldea devoro a la mujer por su escasa ropa lo que causaba que ante la menor provocación tomara al rubio del brazo hasta ahí no había nada de malo o que incomodara al rubio aunque cada que estaba cerca tenia que susurrarle –entonces cuando me empujaras a un callejón para violarme eh- el rubio la verdad estaba harto y en cierto momento si se sintió tentado a hacerlo aunque de algo estaba seguro si llegaba a pasar de seguro que sus bromas seguirían aun mas, mas de uno hombre trato de acercársele a la chica lo que motivo a Naruto a comprarle algo de ropa menos llamativa…gran error; al final acabo acompañado por una mujer enfundada en una falda roja, aparentemente su color favorito, muy pero muy corta que apenas curia su trasero muy bien formado y una blusa blanca corta y algo apretada que resaltaba sus pechos mas que bien formados y aun se mantenía muy cerca del rubio porque aparentemente le daban miedo los pervertidos, cosa muy rara considerando lo que le susurraba al rubio a la menor provocación; llegaron a la casa Ishura que aun estaba en vías de reparación y entraron a la sala donde ya le esperaban todas -¡TU!- Morrigan y Lilith la señalaron furiosas mientras las demás le miraban con curiosidad y la vampiresa se escondía detrás del rubio clamando su protección, tras calmar a las súcubo y alejarlas un poco de Miho el rubio procedió con la introducción correspondiente que culmino con un saludo cordial de la chica –soy Miho Vizana futura victima de violación de Naruto_kun- el rubio se golpeo la frente y todas lo miraron fijamente con miradas acusadoras, solo entonces Miho se destartalo de risa y todas lo supieron ella estaba jugando –esa si que fue una buena broma porque nunca se me ocurrió algo asi- dijo Anko mientras la mujer de cabellos bicolores le miraba fijamente y sonreía con ojos muy brillantes –que hermosa ropa dime donde consigo algo así- todos tuvieron gotas en su nuca era lo ultimo que faltaba una segunda Anko; la cena fue calmada mientras el rubio se alistaba, dejo a Kurayami en su forma humana en la casa para no sentirse tentado mientras salía de ahí, a la salida de la casa Ishura los ninjas algunos civiles y unos comerciantes lo miraban siendo encabezados por el sandaime quien le miraba fijamente –solo vinos a desearte suerte Naruto y a decirte que seguiré la pelea- dijo Sarutobi mientras alzaba su pequeña bola de cristal, el rubio se la arrebato y envió su chakra a la misma pronto era una pelota enorme de mas de 4 metros de circunferencia –así todos pueden ver jejeje bueno hora de irse vamos Yugao_chan- la mujer asentía a sus palabras y salía corriendo de ahí sin saber que ya lo seguían de cerca.

Sarutobi envió su chakra a la esfera que brillo en la noche en la aldea de la hoja dejando ver en ella una planicie desolada iluminada por una luna menguante triste y opaca, el rubio apareció en escena con Yugao en su uniforme estándar a un lado mientras Naruto se preguntaba donde diablos estaba su enemigo -¡oye ya vine donde te metiste!- (denle click y ambiéntense watch?v=SpsykXYpHwk ) la música extraña resonó mientras el suelo crujía y las flamas salían del mismo, frente a todo emergiendo de una oscura grieta o mas bien una gruta salía el verdugo con su marcada de acero brillando bajo las iluminadas flamas su camisa cayo revelando la figura musculosa del hombre enfundado en pantalones negros mientras avanzaba a la gran losa de roca que estaba frente a el Yugao Naruto y todos los que miraban aquello tenían gotas en la nuca ante semejante entrada –creo que ese tipo es como Naruto- dijo Kakashi a sus compañeros en la aldea mientras todo mundo asentía ante tal entrada tan llamativa; de regreso a la zona de batalla el verdugo alzo sus manos y las bajo al suelo acallando las flamas que se extinguieron mientras Yugao le miraba imponente y a pesar de la rara presentación algo intimidada a su lado el rubio estaba estupefacto –dos pueden jugar a esto- dijo sonriendo mientras se esfumaba en el aire ( de nuevo denle clic watch?v=KAV3aVGwEJI ) la música resonó mientras una de las cejas del verdugo se alzaba y frente a los ojos de todo mundo la electricidad brillaba dando vueltas asemejando un remolino de luz o mas bien un huracán. Los zumbidos de las chispas resonaban con fuerza mientras la energía se disipaba revelando al rubio con una rodilla en el suelo y alzando la mano con restos de tierra, se levanto con una sonrisa dejando el polvo que se esparció en el viento nocturno mientras avanzaba hacia el ponente con una sonrisa confiada, en Konoha todo mundo tuvo una gota en su nuca mientras el rubio miraba al verdugo fijamente –te dije que dos podían jugar a esto- le guiño un ojo y el hombre hizo algo asombroso…aplaudió, solo entonces sobre una roca y tras un estallido de humo aparecieron iluminadas por reflectores, todas y cada una de las mujeres del clan ishura en traje de porrista como los de aquella vez en los exámenes chunin aunque cabe resaltar que a ciertas mujeres les apretaba demasiado , véase Tsunade, Mei, Natsumi, Rei y a las gemelas Hyuuga junto a Samui quien no tenia idea de porque estaba ahí, al otro lado las sucubo sonrientes mostraban trajes iguales mientras Miho incluida de ultimo minuto sonreía, mucha variedad en clases y tipos de mujeres que tuvo un único resultado…en Konoha todo hombre quedo noqueado y curiosamente algunas mujeres también.

Tras un rato donde el rubio juraría haber visto al verdugo limpiar sangre escurriendo de su mascara la lucha dio inicio; en el silencio de la noche ninguno se movió, solo entonces el verdugo ataco, se movió como una sombra fantasmal a una gran velocidad lanzando un puñetazo al rubio que lo bloqueo con facilidad mientras giraba sobre si mismo saltando y lanzando una patada, su pierna fue sujeta por la mano del hombre que sonrió bajo la mascara sujeto al rubio con ambas manos y lo azoto contra el suelo con fuerza bajo la miraba de incredulidad de las chicas que lo veían rebotar contra el suelo que se llenaba de grietas mientras era arrojado al aire mientras el hombre lanzaba un puñetazo demoledor, lo golpeo en el rostro mientras caía y salió volando por el aire para golpear las rocas y dar varios giros en el suelo; el ojiazul se levanto de inmediato y escupió algo de sangre mientras alzaba la vista a su enemigo, se levanto calmado mientas sacudía el polvo de su ropa –no esta mal pero es mi turno ahora- y Naruto se movió inclusive mas rápido que Gai, nadie pudo creerlo cuando estaba arrodillado frente al verdugo, se alzo de inmediato con un cabezazo a su quijada que lo alzo en el aire un poco, giro a toda velocidad tomándolo de la cintura mientras aun estaba atontado y arqueándose sobre su mismo el rubio lo clavo al suelo con gran fuerza, el golpe resonó con fuerza llenando el suelo de grietas mientras lo soltaba alejándose un poco de el; en Konoha todo mundo miraba el movimiento con muecas de dolor en sus caras –esa clase de golpe puede fácilmente noquear a un ninja común- dijo Azume mientras el verdugo en el suelo se levantaba despacio –YOSH ESE ES UN FIERO OPONENTE AMOS NARUTO_SAN MUERTALE COMO ARDE TU JUVENTUD- dijo Gai vendado y en una silla de ruedas mientras todo mundo se preguntaba quien lo trajo, el verdugo se alzo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza mientras corría contra el rubio que ya lo esperaba.

Las patadas y golpes volaban a gran velocidad y con intenciones asesinas, los golpes fallidos destrozaban lo que tocaran mientras las patadas descendentes del rubio clavaban sus talones a la dura roca que se hacia añicos mientras los golpes aumentaban de velocidad, el rubio fue golpeado en el estomago mientras su cabeza era sujeta por las dos manos y jalada hacia el, un cabezazo poderoso le saco sangre de la frente mientras se doblaba de rodillas y el hombre aplastaba su cabeza, -¡vamos Naruto_kun no te rindas!- le grito Kurenai mientras el rubio se dejaba caer de espaldas zafándose del mortal agarre y clavaba una patada al vientre del enemigo que retrocedió un poco, solo entonces se movió con velocidad conectando un rodillazo a su cara enmascarada, resonó con fuerza mientras el verdugo trastabillaba hacia atrás y el rubio saltaba en el aire giro como un trompo conectando tres patadas seguidas a su cabeza lo que lo hizo caer de nuevo, aun en el suelo el verdugo ataco, rodo por el piso y lanzo una barrida que derribo al rubio de espaldas mientras el levantaba una sola pierna y caía sobre el rubio, su pierna golpeo su cuello con fuerza casi como si tratara de decapitarlo mientras la sangre y saliva volaban de la boca del rubio, del verdugo se arrodillo frente al el, la luna brillo siniestra al fondo detrás de el cuando lanzo un puñetazo, y otro, y otro, y otro y otro y otro, apaleando el rostro del rubio contra el suelo mientras la sangre salía volando por todos lados y en la aldea tanto como en la improvisada grada todo mundo gritaba del horror y la crueldad, el hombre se detuvo levantándose entonces y miro la cara ensangrentada de Naruto, su mano fue al cuello del rubio alzándolo del suelo y le vio con cierta decepción, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de golpe mientras clavaba una patada a su pecho tirándolo al suelo y tomo su brazo con fuerza lo jalo sobre su pierna y todos oyeron…CRACK… el hueso o mas bien el codo se hizo trizas el rubio retrocedió algo mareado escupiendo sangre mientras su nariz escurría el liquido rojo, en el suelo el verdugo sujetaba su brazo herido y miraba al rubio con rencor -esta dislocado en hombro y codo dudo que puedas usarlo mas- dijo sonriendo Naruto, para sorpresa de todos el verdugo sujeto su hombro y con un golpe poderoso lo reacomodo mientras sujetaba su codo y con un crujido grotesco era devuelto a su lugar, movió en brazo un poco mientras el rubio miraba con los ojos bien abiertos –ah puedes hacer eso no sabia- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras el enemigo se le dejaba ir de nuevo.

El rubio se trenzo de nuevo en un fiero intercambio de golpes y padas que parecían no hacerle daño al hombre que seguía levantándose una y otra vez del suelo, sus manos abiertas como garras enormes golpearon el pecho del rubio con fuerza colosal tirándolo de nuevo al suelo roto y teñido de rojo, el nombre salto y cayo con fuerza sobre Naruto, su rodilla aplasto las costillas del rubio que lanzo un quejido de dolor mientras la sangre salía de su boca, de nuevo lo sujeto del cuello elevándolo del suelo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando lo azoto con una fuerza colosal mientras su brazo inundado de chakra lo empotraba al suelo, fue un golpe tremendo tan fuerte como los que la misma Tsunade le propinaba cuando estaba de malas, el rubio escupió sangre mientras se levantaba del suelo, solo vio la suela del hombre cundo le pateo la cabeza tirándolo de nuevo al suelo mientras se alejaba un poco del rubio caminando como león enjaulado, contra todo pronostico el rubio se levanto escupiendo sangre mientras sus ojos oscuros denotaban su enojo, el cuerpo del hombre pareció brillar un segundo mientras el chakra inundaba sus poderosos músculos , arremetió contra Naruto a una velocidad aun mayor que antes con el hombro por delante en un golpe demoledor, golpe al ojiazul con fuerza pero este empujando su poder a su cuerpo logro pararle mientras sus ojos denotaban sorpresa –no eres el único que sabe usar el chakra de ese modo- el rubio empujo con fuerza haciéndolo retroceder mientras luchaba por empujar al rubio que se mantenía inamovible, las manos de Naruto soltaron al verdugo mientras se agachaba y atravesaba su pierna el hombre tropezó y cayo al suelo presa de su propio empuje, se levanto de inmediato solo para ver al rubio cernirse sobre el con fuerza demoledora, sus manos como garras lo golpearon 4, 5 muchas mas veces cortando su carne y llenando el pecho de cortes delgados dolorosos y sangrantes mientras era elevado del suelo –ryu no kiba (colmillos de dragón)- las manos del rubio se cerraron en puños mientras retrocedían y el verdugo caía, las lanzo al frente con una fuerza mucho mayor a la de la misma Tsunade, el suelo bajo sus pies se rompió mientras ambos puños golpeaban el torso del verdugo mandándolo a volar inmerso en un mar de dolor gigantesco, el rubio respiro algo cansado por tanto golpe mientras el verdugo yacía tirado en el suelo –tanta fuerza debe haberte roto todas las costillas- declaro solemne mientras todo mundo en Konoha estallaba en vítores al rubio ganador, por otro lado sus porristas saltaban alegres rebotando ciertas partes de sus cuerpos lo que acarreo otra serie de desmayos en la aldea de la hoja, -aaarrrgg- el rubio volteo y vio al enmascarado levantarse mientras la sangre escurría de la mascara abollada –tiene que ser un chiste- dijo el Ishura mientras el verdugo sangrante y magullado se alzaba a seguir la lucha.

Naruto no lo creía el hombre estaba de pie luchando con fuerza soportando el dolor los moretones intensos en su torso sangrante corroboraban lo dicho por el rubio aun con todas sus costillas rotas el hombre seguía peleando con fuerza como si no hubiese un mañana, sus manos golpearon la cara del rubio con dos puñetazos certeros mientras su rodilla se clavaba en su estomago, Naruto cayo al suelo apoyado sobre manos y piernas mientras las manos del hombre entrelazadas caían sobre su espalda como martillos gigantes aplastándolo con fuerza mientras golpeaba una y otra vez , la sangre del rubio volaba por todos lados mientras las chicas hacían un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sostener a Tsunade que quería en este momento darle un buen golpe a ese hombre, una patada alzo al rubio del suelo mientras las manos del verdugo lo tomaban de los tobillos y tras girara con el un par de veces lo arrojaba al aire para que golpeara el suelo con gran fuerza, -(este tipo…solo muerto va a detenerse)-pensó el rubio mientras el verdugo corría contra el con sus músculos rebosantes de chakra, Naruto se levanto de inmediato con una patada giratoria conectándola a la cara del hombre para enseguida clavar una lluvia de golpes en su estomago, eran interminables mientras el verdugo lo timaba de la cintura lo alzo de cabeza antes de azotarlo contra el suelo con gran poder dejando al rubio muy magullado, se dejo caer de nuevo con un rodillazo ahora sobre su cara pero Naruto lo eludió, concentro todo su chakra en su puño derecho y con una fuerza nunca antes usada lanzo el golpe, el verdugo estaba muy expuesto cuando el golpe entro, su mascara se deformo por completo hundiéndose en el centro del rostro mientras la sangre volaba sus dientes eran arrancados y su cuello se tensaba con fuerza …crack… y se desplomo al suelo cuando su cuello se partió en dos por la tensión, el rubio respiraba agitado mientras el hombre se convulsionaba en el suelo, como pudo se levanto muerto de cansancio y apaleado mientras avanzaba a las chicas que ya lo vitoreaban, de pronto todo cayo y el rubio volteo incrédulo al hombre se levantaba de nuevo con su cabeza colgando en un ángulo grotesco mientras miraba al rubio con la mascara destrozada y la sangre escurriéndole por todos lados, -g…gra…gracias- dijo el hombre solo para caer de nuevo al suelo mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo y el rubio le miraba sangrando y con un ojo ya cerrado por la hinchazón –(el deseaba morir peleando)- pensó el rubio mientras miraba al hombre sin vida frente a el, una sonrisa tenue adorno la cara del rubio mientras se dejaba caer al suelo, las chicas gritaron su nombre corriendo en su ayuda mientras el miraba el cielo nocturno –(descansa en paz verdugo que al fin se acabo tu condena)- pensó el rubio mientras sus ojos se cerraban y se perdía en la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>Y aquí esta espero que les halla gustado el capitulo, como vimos Miho ya no esta en la cárcel y ahora le va a dar muchos problemas a Naruto con sus comentarios, alguien parece estarla buscando y ya va a Konoha ¿Quién será? Y claro finalmente vimos la lucha del rubio que tal quedo ya que es la primera lucha a puño limpio que detallo<br>_a mi me encanto la pelea (aun lanzando golpea al aire)_  
><em>es verdad ese tipo si que no se rendía (mientras mira al autor que asiente)<em>  
><em>no por nada le apodaban verdugo pero ahora tengo una duda que pasara mañana? (mira al autor con una sonrisa pervertida)<em>  
>habrá que esperara para saber no les parece<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:les gusto el pleito


	128. C125: Descubrimientos

hola gente, aquí ando de nuevo como siempre con un capitulo nuevo de este fic, donde les adelanto veremos algo de acción y una posible adicion a la familia Ishura pero de eso ya no les dire mas seria arruinar la sorpresa por eso pasare mejor a los reviews  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:sabes yo tambiem me pregunto lo mismo acomo va esto puede que si y espero que no la borren  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:sabes creo que tiene razon en eso  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si he visto mucha y la verdad me encanta; y creeme no solo es la envidia de konoha tambien de nosotros  
>bueno ya respondi los reviews y eso no me gusta nada como bien saben jejeje pero bueno para que me alargo mas mejor lean de una vez<br>_si lean y diviértanse (sonrie a los lectores) _  
><em>descubran a la futura ishura (sonríe como la otra y el autor sospecha algo) <em>  
><em>y digan "yo" si quieren ver un lemon con ella (el autor suspira ya lo veía venir)<em>  
>creo que el que ellas pidan eso es inevitable no lo creen<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 125: Descubrimientos<strong>

Todo el cuerpo le dolía a pesar de que sus heridas estaban ya regeneradas con ayuda externa claro esta, poco a poco Naruto abría los ojos topándose con el color blanco por todos lados y un penetrante aroma a desinfectante flotando en el aire, estaba usando una bata y estaba recostado en una cama blanca y cómoda, a su alrededor fuera de su habitación el ir y venir de las personas sonaba con mucha insistencia, al fondo de la habitación una gran cantidad de flores y adornos coronaban su estadía cuando el rubio sonreía –el hospital – dijo al fin sabiendo donde se encontraba aunque eso si no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de como fue que llego ahí, de hecho lo ultimo que venia a su mente era el momento en que sus ojos se cerraron tras ver al verdugo caer sin vida al suelo y después nada de nada, fue cuando noto que a su lado 4 mujeres dormían cómodamente acomodadas en sillas, una pelirroja de ojos color sangre, una pelinegra serena y calmada, una ojivioleta y una mujer de sargos animales de tatuajes en las mejillas, ella eran quienes vigilaban el sueño del rubio, -así que ya despertaste eh- dijo la doctora ojimiel ingresando ala habitación del rubio enfundada en su ropa tradicional coronada por la bata blanca sobre sus hombros ,-hola Tsunade_chan- saludo amigable y muy cortes el rubio mientras ella revisaba su cuerpo en busca de secuelas o de laguna lesión preexistente en el rubio que estaba por completo sano –parece que ya te curaste pero nos preocupaste demasiado, tenias una contusión cerebral que te noqueo por dos días- dijo ella con dolor en sus ojos mientras el rubio le miraba con pesar antes de responderle –lo siento no esperaba que fuera tan violenta la lucha lamento haberlas preocupado- el arrepentimiento del rubio era sincera aunque no esperaba esa reacción, la ojimiel acaricio su entrepierna amorosamente mientras sus dedos se apretaban sobre su hombría y sus ojos se entrecerraban peligrosamente –mas te vale no hacer algo así de nuevo o te lo retorceré tanto que acabara pareciendo un resorte- sus palabras duras su mirada siniestra y u suave roce contra el rubio lo pusieron pálido mientras asentía a sus palabras muerto de miedo –si…lo prometo no hare algo así de nuevo lo juro- si Naruto estaba muerto de miedo mientras la expresión seria de la rubia se desvanecía y de nuevo aparecía esa sonrisa amorosa y amigable en su cara mientras sus dedos acariciaban al rubio que poco a poco sentía el calor aumentar –ohh doctora me duele donde esta tocando - dijo juguetón mientras la sonrisa de la mujer se tornaba algo pervertida y acariciaba con mas fuerza –si ya veo esta muy inflamado necesita un poco de ungüento bucal para sacar la sustancia que le afecta- dijo ella lista para levantar las sabanas del rubio y proceder con la respectiva "curación"  
>-¿sensei que esta haciendo?- dijo Mikoto despertando y topándose con la imagen de su rubia maestra inclinándose sobre la pelvis del rubio<br>-yo…este….yo iba a- no sabia que decir la verdad la habían agarrado en una situación por demás comprometedora lo bueno que solo fue Mikoto  
>-sensei acaso iba a aprovecharse de Naruto_kun- ahora era Kushina quien despertaba sonrojando a la rubia de cletas mientras le miraba algo indignada<br>-valla sensei sin duda es una perra caliente y ansiosa mire que aprovecharse de Naruto_kun de esa manera- la sonrisa en la cara burlona de Tsume contrastaba con la cara molesta de la mujer de prominentes encantos delanteros que ahora mismo se preguntaba porque rayos le siguió el juego al rubio  
>-nada de eso! no iba a pasar nada solo lo revisaba es todo- dijo en defensa de si misma mientras las chicas le miraban con caras de no creerle absolutamente nada de lo que decía<br>-**si es verdad entonces dinos…porque sigues acariciando el pene de Naruto_kun**- dijo la youko finalmente metiéndose en la conversación señalando el hecho de que durante toda la discusión la rubia no soltó el miembro del afortunado ojiazul ni un segundo  
>-basta! Yo no me iba a aprovechar de el es mi esposo después de todo y si lo deseo puedo tomar su miembro y chuparlo como loca todo el día asique no me critiquen- se defendió ofendida mientras las demás le miraban con ojos entrecerrados mientras le sostenían la mirada<br>-¡también es nuestro esposo!- dijeron sus alumnas acercándose mas al miembro del rubio que latía ansioso en la mano de Tsunade, por su parte Natsumi se acercaba al rostro del rubio sonrojado y feliz  
>-<strong>creo que tienes mucha suerte Naruto_kun<strong>-se acerco mas al rubio mientras las chicas miraban el miembro como preguntándose cual de ellas seria la primera en probarlo el día de hoy  
>-Tsunade_sama el repor…te…¡QUE ESTAN HACIENDO!- se trataba de Shizune quien entro buscando a la ojimiel y se topo con la escena del miembro expuesto y las 5 mujeres mirándole fijamente como alistándose para probar, eso reanudo la discusión mientras en el pasillo pacientes y médicos usaban papel en su nariz por las poderosas hemorragias que se les venían al imaginarse aquella escena nada discreta.<p>

-estoy feliz de que ya estés de pie Naruto- dijo Sarutobi cuando el rubio ingreso a su oficina a dictar el reporte de su pequeño encuentro, la verdad todo mundo lo vio en su bola de cristal aumentada pero aun así se necesitaba un reporte escrito, ahora mismo Sarutobi sostenía la hoja en su mano y miraba al rubio que ya se retiraba con una gota en la nuca –nos vemos ojisan- y Naruto salió de su oficina dejando al sandaime mirando incrédulo dicho reporte que decía algo así "fue una lucha a puñetazo limpio, le partí la cara, el me pateo el trasero, lo mate y me quede inconsciente fin del reporte" y al final un dibujo chibi de un Naruto haciendo la señal de amor y paz –(bueno…técnicamente es lo que paso)- pensó algo resignado el hombre rejuvenecido mientras guardaba el mencionado reporte entre sus cosas y procedía a tender sus demás deberes preguntándose quien le enseño al rubio a realizar esa clase de escritos; lejos de la aldea dela hoja una caravana avanzaba a paso lento entre el bosque del valle que cruzaban en ese momento su destino un templo en el país del oro y su carga una persona muy valiosa que se suponía iría a revisar una situación extraña y peculiar que se desarrollaba en dicha comarca, lo mas resaltable de esa persona era que bajo sus ropas resaltaba el cabello rubio; de regreso a Konoha nuestro rubio ninja como siempre recibía miradas de admiración de todo mundo mientras caminaba hacia su amado stand de ramen -¡JEFE SALVAME!- y Konohamaru paso corriendo a toda prisa mientras el rubio lo miraba con una gota en la nuca preguntándose de que estaba huyendo -¡vuelve pervertido!- tras el nieto del sandaime pasaron cerca de 6 chicas lideradas por la compañera de equipo del mismo chico una muchacha de nombre Moegi que lideraba al grupo de mujeres en su búsqueda del pobre chico que huía por su vida, -(que habrás hecho Konohamaru)- decidió posponer su amado ramen por ahora y salvar la vida de su autoproclamado alumno; lo encontró acorralado contra un árbol mientras las chicas se acercaban a el peligrosamente –oigan niñas que pasa- dijo el rubio cayendo entre ellas y el chico que respiro aliviado mas de una de las chicas tuvo corazones en los ojos al ver al rubio aunque Moegi miraba fijamente a Konohamaru quien ahora mismo estaba escondido detrás del rubio –muévase jefe que el merece un castigo- dijo la chica mientras el rubio miraba a Konohamaru quien se ponía blanco negando con fuerza provocándole pedir una buena explicación de ese hecho –ese pervertido lo agarre leyendo un libro icha icha y para como cuando trate de castigarlo se metió a los baños de mujeres- dijo la ofendida chica mientras Naruto alzaba una ceja y miraba a Konohamaru que se reía como tonto dando a entender que si era verdad –ok vamos por partes numero uno, es un ninja lo que implica es legalmente un adulto por lo que no es ilegal que lea esos libros, dos por lo que dices Moegi_chan tu tuviste la culpa de que acabara ahí porque lo estabas correteando por lo que no fue su culpa acabar en los baños- las chicas asintieron ciegamente a sus palabras mientras se despedían no sin antes conseguir un autógrafo, el chico a un lado del rubio lloraba de alegría por lo sucedido –jefe eres mi héroe me salvaste de una muerte segura- decía el chico mientras el rubio se alejaba tranquilamente dejándolo solo en aquel lugar –sabes yo solo evite que te mataran pero de la golpiza de tu novia no te salvas Konmohamaru- y el rubio se desvaneció en un sunshin de sombras mientras Moegi dejaba sentir su furiosa presencia detrás del chico que solo podía pensar en una cosa –(maldita sea ojisan porque dejaste ese libro donde pudiera encontrarlo)- la golpiza que recibió fue demasiado grafica como para detallarla.

Naruto regreso a su amado local de ramen donde Ayame cocinaba algo apurada mientras el rubio le miraba con curiosidad y preguntaba por su padre, al parecer el viejo hombre no se sentía bien y ella atendía sola el local, de inmediato 3 clones del rubio aparecieron tomando las riendas mientras el rubio alejaba a la chica de ese lugar, estaban en la azotea disfrutando de la suave brisa mientras se hacían compañía y el rubio le miraba con mucho cariño –te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves siempre Ayame_chan- la chica se sonrojo mientras se reía como tonta, acaricio su mano suavemente mientras besaba el dorso y la cocinera se apenaba por esa actitud del rubio –Naruto_kun ni creas que te voy a dar ramen gratis eh- dijo sonriendo mientras el rubio se acercaba un poco mas a su rostro –lo se pero me consuelo con esto- sus labios se unieron en un suave beso mientras la chica se dejaba envolver en los brazos del rubio que suavemente la apretaba contra el mientras sus clones trabajaban como locos –oye como se prepara el ramen?- pregunto uno de los clones a su hermano que cortaba los vegetales –a mi que me dices yo solos e preparar instantáneos anda pásame esa salsa de allá- y el clon tomo el frasco rojo mientras miraba la imagen de un volcán dibujada en el mismo, seguramente era solo el símbolo de la marca no era como si fuese salsa picante; lejos de ahí y al mismo tiempo Mikoto paseaba por el recinto Uchiha en busca de algunas de las cosas de bebe de sus hijos al parecer tenia la intención de regalárselo a Itachi después de todo con la actitud de sus prometidas los embarazos no tardarían en ocurrir y eso la hacia muy feliz aunque aun deseaba volver a ser madre, la idea de pequeños bebes rubios de ojos negros o pelinegros de ojos azules la hacían tan feliz que incluso chillaba de alegría, -ahora donde esta esa cuna-dijo mientras caminaba por el viejo almacén del complejo, el sitio estaba muy viejo y polvoso sin contar deteriorado mientras ella avanzaba hasta el sitio donde se suponía se coloco la cuna del bebe Itachi, -aquí estas- frente a ella una hermosa cuna blanca con grabados de conejitos felices se hallaba cubierta por una pequeña sabana recuerdos hermosos de su hijo siendo un bebe venían a su memoria y sonreía si fueron días felices cuando sus pequeño aun era un bebe que se dejaba consentir, bueno ahora como saco esto de aquí- se dijo ella misma pensando en como diablos retirar la cuna de dicho muladar, solo en ese momento fue que lo vio, movió la cuna por el suelo arrastrándola y levantando el polvo en el piso en una de las losas resalto un extraño grabado que llamo su atención y se inclino a revisar, retiro el polvo y se topo con un dibujo raro que por alguna razón pensaba vio antes –eso se parece a…los ojos de Madara_ojisan- lo toco con suavidad y presiono al instante un poco de su chakra fue absorbido mientras todo el suelo crujía y se inclinaba hundiéndose en el suelo y causando que la mujer se deslizara por la nueva rampa, acabo tirada frente a una gran puerta sellada, era muy raro en ella también estaban grabados los ojos de Madara, igual que con la losa lo toco con calma y esta brillo un segundo los rechinidos y crujidos de los viejos y oxidados seguros abriéndose sonaron con fuerza mientras la puerta se abría con un rechinido estridente y sepulcral, el aire nuevo y limpio reacciono con los químicos de la antorchas que se encendieron de inmediato revelando una gran biblioteca llena de rollos, en ellos estaban todas las técnicas que el legendario Uchiha llego a ver y copiar muchas de ellas viejos jutsus perdido en el tiempo –wow apuesto a que Naruto_kun se morirá de felicidad por aprender algunas de estas cosas- dijo la feliz mujer cuando un mapa en una mesa llamo su atención era muy viejo y señalaba un unto alejado de Konoha, lo tomo con duda y lo volteo para ver un escrito en la parte posterior –solo el ojo que castiga será capaz de abrir el santuario de magenkyou- leyó en voz baja la mujer mientras meditaba en las palabras y solo entonces su mente se ilumino, su ancestro fue el creador del doujutsu del rubio y si solo sus ojos podían abrir dicho 2santuario" significaba que quizá ahí habría secretos del batsunengan o mas debilidades del magenkyou o si tenían suerte podrían toparse con información del otro yo de Madara –Naruto_kun tiene que ver esto- y la pelinegra salió a toda prisa de ahí.

En el hospital de la hoja una mujer rubia junto a su eterna acompañante de cabello negro atendían otro intrigante caso –maldición otro envenenamiento que clase de idiota usa salsa extra picante caducada para cocinar- dijo la ojimiel mientras lo médicos se llevaban al pobre hombre, de regreso en el local de ramen una mas que molesta Ayame regañaba a los pobre rubios que claro se esfumaron en cuanto la chica comenzó a reclamar dejando solo al original para recibir la culpa de todo el problema, bueno era su culpa después de todo, en las inmediaciones de la aldea los ninjas se topaban con un inquietante descubrimiento uno de los ninjas encargado de la vigilancia estaba inconsciente y con heridas sangrantes en el cuello, era el 3 hombre hallado así desde hacia un par de días y eso la verdad resultaba muy preocupante y señalador; de regreso a las aldea y abandonando el bosque nuestro rubio estaba en casa ya tras el regaño de Ayame defendiendo a cierta semi vampiresa de sus acusaciones –sabemos que fuiste tu Vizana eres la única chupasangre que hay en Konoha- dijo uno de los molestos ninjas mientras señalaba a la ofendida mujer -oye yo bebo sangre para obtener información no es una necesidad permanente tarado además estaba aquí cuando esos supuestos ataques míos pasaban- dijo la acusada mientras el rubio se interponía entre ella y los demás hombres –Miho_chan tiene razón ella comparte habitación con Anko_chan y ella puede corroborarlo- la pelimorada asintió mientras los acusadores le miraban molestos, al final nadie había muerto pero aun así era muy espeluznante que eso siempre estuviera pasando tras la liberación de la chica que insistía en que estaba siendo incriminada, eso exigiría una investigación de parte de todo mundo pero eso tendría que esperar hasta el anochecer que era cuando se suponía todas las victimas fueron atacadas; -bueno ya veremos quien esta detrás de esto ahora que nos querías contras Mikoto_chan- pregunto el rubio mientras la mujer de cabello negro tomaba la palabra y revelaba su pequeño descubrimiento en el solitario recinto Uchiha, la cara de todo mundo mostro asombro por tan accidental hallazgo que parecía abrir una posible salida para los líos con el Madara enmascarado, la decisión era muy obvia había que ir a investigar y claro el rubio debía de ir al ser el portador del batsunengan solo el lograría abrir el sitio en cuestión, el rubio debería informarlo a Sarutobi a la brevedad posible para que autorizara su misión al parecer el sitio estaba en el país del oro ubicado entre la lluvia y el rayo, se trataba de un país pequeño pero muy rico ya que en sus suelo se hallaban grandes yacimientos del mineral precioso en cuestión de ahí su nombre por eso mismo dicha provincia contaba con una buena armada y múltiples servicios de ninjas de la nube al parecer nadie confiaba plenamente en la lluvia, el recuerdo de la lluvia trajo a la mente de Naruto a su maestro Hanzo y esa historia de aquel hombre que casi lo mata y lo expulso de su tierra lo que fue de gran ayuda para el rubio que tuvo suerte de hallarlo en aquellos días cuando necesitaba de un maestro, -bueno mañana hablare con ojisan para ir a ver este sitio pero por ahora hay que esclarecer el asunto de Miho_chan todo mundo sepárense y busquen alguna cosa extraña- todas asintieron y salieron de ahí a prisa mientras Miho miraba por la ventana como la noche caía sobre la aldea de Konoha con una luna de brillo tenue y delgada –(fue una noche como esta que me perdí)- pensó ella mientras salía de la casa escoltada por Anko.

Era muy calmada la noche excepto claro por uno que otro ebrio haciendo escándalo pero fuera de eso nada ocurría y era lo raro, era como si un aire frio y fantasmal cubriera la aldea de la hoja mientras las chicas buscaban; -(parece que ya me buscan)- pensó la figura oculta de ojos rojos mientras miraba a Tsume tratando de rastrearle junto a su compañero canino sin encontrar nada claro era como si no dejara rastro y era muy inusual, -que raro juraría que alguien nos miraba- dijo la mujer de marcas en las mejillas mientras miraba al oscuro callejón donde nadie estaba de pie solo entonces comenzaba a moverse por las inmediaciones de la aldea; por todos lados la figura encapuchada semovia oculta en las sombras buscando a toda prisa –(tu presencia esta por todos lados…¿Dónde rayos estas Miho?)- pensaba la figura mientras corría por las calles oscuras de Konoha; de regreso a la casa Ishura las chicas comenzaban a reunirse poco a poco mientras daban señales de una negativa no hallaban a nadie rondando y eso era sospechoso –y a ti que te pasa vampiresa de imitación porque tan callada- dijo la súcubo peliverde mientras Miho no le respondía y miraba con ojos grandes a los muros recién levantados de la casa, sobre ellos una figura encapuchada les miraba con una sonrisa oculta bajo su capucha –quien rayos es ese- dijo Tsunade mientras la figura les revisaba una a la vez centrándose en el dueto de súcubos, salto del muro y se lanzo contra ellas a una velocidad abrumadora, incluso mas veloz que el mismo Gai, pronto Tsume y hana estaban volando por el aire tras las poderosas patadas a sus tostros, las demás trataron de reaccionar de inmediato contraatacando con fiereza, el cristal broto del suelo y la figura se movió a una velocidad aun mayor apareciendo tras Guren y conectando un golpe al centro de su espalda inmovilizándole, las cadenas de chakra de Kushina y Kasumi se materializaron lanzándose contra la figura encapuchada que con una velocidad inhumana se desvaneció en un borrón –lentas- susurro a espaldas de la pelirroja mayor tomándola de las piernas y alzándola del aire para emplearla como martillo, golpeo a Kasumi a las Hyuuga, a Fmaru y a Yugito antes de lanzar a la pelirroja contra Mikoto quedando las dos fuera de combate, -eres mío- dijo Fu lanzando un poderoso golpe que fue detenido con facilidad –nada mal- susurro mientras alzaba a Fu del suelo y la arrojaba contra Karui quien ya corría con su espada desenfundada cayendo las dos al suelo, todo su ambiente se distorsiono un momento mientras el poderoso genjutsu de Kurenai le atrapaba de manera increíble se movió golpeando a Anko con la rodilla antes de que esta le apuñalara y se lanzo contra la ojiroja con un fuerte golpe a su vientre; Tsunade lanzo una mirada a Mei quien asintió y ambas mujeres se lanzaron al ataque, la figura apenas eludió las balas de lava cuando el poderoso golpe le envió al cielo con un gancho ascendente , no cayo es mas se mantenía suspendida en el aire mientras las chicas le miraban con duda algunas golpeadas y otras en shock por semejante habilidad, usando solo sus puños y brazos derroto casi a la mitad del clan, bueno solo a las humanas pero era mucho considerando cuanto tiempo le tomo lograrlo, -como diablos hace eso- pregunto al viento Mabui mientras las chicas miraban a su atacante inmóvil en el cielo , solo entonces tuvo que moverse cuando una alada Morrigan se acomodo a su lado –Sucubo- dijo con cierto rencor mientras se lanzaban al combate, los golpe s volaron a gran velocidad mientras las chicas miraban a Morrigan girar como un tornado lanzado sus alas al frente vueltas en cuchillas mientras la figura enemiga se defendía con facilidad bloqueando golpe tras golpe con una sencillez pasmosa, giro elegante mente sobre Morrigan mientras su pierna se rodeaba de una poderosa energía oscura y lanzaba el golpe de frente fue una patada demoledora que la hizo salir volando hasta golpear el suelo y crear un buen cráter de impacto en el mismo las sombras se disiparon mientras la peliverde se levantaba mas que molesta –eso fue Meiton- dijo Lilith mientras todas miraban a su atacante alzar las manos y cargar un devastador ataque – dakumisairu (misil oscuro)- sus manos amasaron una gran cantidad de oscuridad que se volvió una esfera siniestra y peligrosa que se alistaba para ser arrojada –ustedes liberaran a Miho_chan- y lanzo su ataque devastador contra las chicas que lo miraban acercarse con un poder destructivo incierto.

-Raiton: ten no yari (elemento rayo lanza celestial)- y la lanza brillante surco el aire mientras golpeaba la esfera negra provocando un violento estallido que al el polvo mientras las chicas se cubrían, sobre el techo de la casa el rubio estaba de pe con su mano señalando a la zona del impacto, los ojos de la figura en el cielo enfocaron al rubio con curiosidad mientras este le miraba fijamente –no se quien eres pero nadie ataca a mis chicas y se sale con la suya- dijo desafiante el rubio mientras la luna delgada y siniestra brillaba sobre la zona de batalla, -(ok esta flotando ese será un problema…bueno siempre quise hacer esto me pregunto que cara ira a poner Tsunade _chan- el rubio sonrio mientras la figura le miraba con duda y el rubio trazaba sellos a una velocidad tremenda y los ojos de la ojimiel se abrían al reconocerlos –Mokuton: mokusei no ryu (elemento madrea: dragón de madrea)- del suelo un dragón color café hecho de madera se alzo poderoso mientras el rubio saltaba a su cabeza elevándose en el aire mientras el reptil se detenía frente a los ojos impactados de su atacante –Naruto_kun puede usar mokuton- dijeron asombradas las chicas mientras las biju tenían cierto temor después de todo ese mencionado elemento las fastidio mucho en el pasado, el suelo retumbo mientras un cuerpo colosal del dragón aparecía llenando el aire como de un camino que mostraba rutas por donde acercarse a la figura enemiga –yo no se volar pro si soy muy rápido- le guiño un ojo y corrió a toda velocidad por el reptil saltando contra el enemigo, una patada que bloqueo con facilidad mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio que de manera asombrosa caía de pie sobre el cuerpo del dragón sosteniendo el derechazo de su oponente de ojos abiertos y asombrados –tienes mucha fuerza eh- le sujeto el brazo y arrojo contra el dragón que se destrozo en una lluvia de astillas, la figura se alzo con su capucha algo rota dejando al descubierto una largas piernas torneadas y blancas, el rubio alzo una ceja mientras se despojaba de su disfraz; la cara de todo mundo reflejo sorpresa cuando le vieron; sobre el dragón de madera se alzaba una hermosa mujer de ojos rojo y largo cabello plateado solo que en su totalidad no como el de Miho que tenia destellos blancos, su cuerpo hermoso de proporciones idénticas a las de la mujer de apellido Vizana, usaba una falda corta color negro u azul marino que llegaba a medio muslo mientras arriba usaba una camisa color crema de manga larda con un chaleco negro sobre todo apretando sus pechos resaltándolos bastante mientras todo mundo la miraba fijamente y los ojos de Miho se llenaban de lagrimas y corría por el dragón del rubio hacia esa mujer –¡NESAMA!- salto a sus brazos gritando mientras la abrazaba con fuerza y ella con su rostro frío e inexpresivo le abrazaba suavemente y el rubio se sentía perdido por completo mientras la mujer abrazaba con fuerza a la extraña –tranquila Miho ya estoy aquí ahora muévete que tengo que acabar con tus captores- la hizo a un lado mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio que ahora no se movió, ella se detuvo frente al rubio cuando Miho se interpuso entre ella y el ojiazul –el no me tiene capturada nesama, el me libero- dijo la chica de cabellos blancos y plateados mientras todo mundo tenia la misma pregunta en su cabeza quien era esa mujer, por su parte Morrigan no dejaba de mirarle con odio en sus ojos del mismo modo que Lilith.

Todo mundo se calmo y se quedaron en el jardín mientras Miho contaba como fue el que se extravió y de su larga y delictiva vida que acabo el día que termino en Kao y su posterior escape para acabar en la casa del rubio Ishura que ahora mismo miraba a la mujer fijamente algo en ella le llamaba mucho la atención y por alguna razón la forma en que la miraba Morrigan no le daba buena espina –ya veo entonces fue tu culpa, te dije que nunca me siguieras y por eso acabaste de ese modo- dijo algo dura pero hasta cierto punto ella tenia razón fue entonces que con gran elegancia se inclino levemente ante todo mundo –gracias por ayudar a Miho se los agradezco ahora nos retiraremos- dijo ella mientras caminaba lejos del grupo aunque la chica no se movió, ella dijo entonces que no deseaba irse que sentía que al fin había un lugar al cual sentía que podía pertenecer y no quería dejarlo, las chocas sonrieron algunas con orgullo y otras con molestia mientras esa mujer extraña que aun no se presentaba avanzo al rubio y lo miro como evaluándolo solo para voltear a Miho – sabe bien- pregunto enigmática mientras Miho sonreía y asentía lo siguiente que paso dejo a todo mundo en shock, ella beso al rubio con pasión apretándose contra el mientras el rubio le rodeaba con sus manos , el beso se acabo y ella lo miro con una sonrisa en la cara –besas bien- sus colmillos alargados dieron a Naruto una pista pero fue muy tarde antes de poder hacer nada ella lo mordía en el cuello -¡QUE HACE!- gritaron todas alarmadas mientras la sangre del rubio era bebida por esa mujer que se movió como un borrón antes de que un misil de cristal la atravesara de lado a lado –deliciosa…es la sangre mas deliciosa que he probado en mi larga vida- las chicas la vieron con ese aire sepulcral que cargaba con cierto miedo mientras el cuello de Naruto sanaba y Miho tomaba la palabra –bueno como decía yo no soy un vampiro completo…pero mi nesama si- las caras de todo mundo se pusieron en blanco cuando ella sonrió y se presento finalmente – Moka Akashiya es un placer- dijo la mujer inclinándose levemente mientras cierta súcubo estallaba –ERES UNA SANGIJUELA COMPLETA- y de nuevo estallo el pleito mientras Naruto se preguntaba cuando terminarían de pasarle estas cosas.

El día nuevo llego a la aldea de la hoja y Naruto desayunaba como siempre acompañado de todas las chicas mientras una súcubo peliverde le lanzaba miradas nada amigables a la nueva residente –porque ella se queda aquí- indago una molesta Lilith mientras su hermana se enfrascaba en un duelo de miradas con la vampiresa que le sostenía la mirada –ella no quiere irse porque prometió cuidar a Miho toda su vida y por eso se queda en esta casa- dijo Mikoto mientras el rubio comía tranquilo y los relámpagos oculares volaban de los ojos de Morrigan a los de Moka quien le miraba de manera insistente –oh te pones celosa de que halla verdaderas mujeres en esta casa enana- dijo una burlona Miho logrando batirse ella en un duelo de miradas idéntico al de las hermanas mayores solo que ella estaba peleando con Lilith –a Naruto_kun le gusto por ser tierna, no una vaca lechera adicta a la sangre- fue entonces el turno de Miho de molestarse mientras Naruto se ponía de pie y dejaba sentir su instinto asesino denso y pesado acallando los pleitos y haciendo que todas lo miraran –voy a salir chicas no se peleen me escuchan- dijo el rubio con don de mando mientras salía y las chicas permanecían calladas –ese humano es muy interesante no solo es fuerte también es apuesto y su sangre es deliciosa jeje creo que me quedare muuuuucho tiempo- las miradas asesinas de Morrigan y Lilith no se hicieron esperar; el rubio sostenía una reunión con Sarutobi, le revelaba el hallazgo de Mikoto y el kage estaba de acuerdo tenían que revisarlo pero la idea de enviar al rubio solo no le gustaba nada, una sonrisa cruzo su cara cuando recordó una solicitud de misión con el ojiazul y llamando a sus anbu los envió por sus acompañantes que no tardaron mucho en aparecer revelando a una rubia hermosa y una pelicastaña de curioso peinado de rodetes en la cabeza –Ino y Tenten contigo Naruto- dijo el kage mientras el rubio sonreía asintiendo pensando que quizá así se zafaría de los pleitos femeninos en su casa –oh sii Naruto_kun y yo iremos de misión no vallas a estorbarnos mucho marimacha- dijo una sonriente Ino a la ya molesta Tenten –miren quien lo dice la muñeca fina e inútil no te apures nosotros realizaremos la misión mientras tu te limas las uñas- la rubia salto de inmediato y los insultos y reclamos volaron por el aire mientras Naruto suspiraba al parecer estaba condenado hiciera lo que hiciera.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí se acaba el capitulo de hoy, que les pareció la llegada de nuestro nuevo personaje lo esperaban yo creo que algunos si y es que el marcador estaba muy desigual con Miho es decir era un 2 contra una necesitaba apoyo, tambien nos enteramos de un accidental hallazgo y ahora Naruto va a curiosear con lindas compañeras pero claro tambien hay otra figura rumbo al país en cuestión ¿Quién será? Y lo mas importante ¿que ira a pasar cuando se encuentren?<br>esto me huele a que pronto habrá mas lemon (con una sonrisa pervertida)  
>si y la pregunta retumba será un trio acaso (levanta una pacarta que dice "venga el trio InoNaru/Ten")  
>suena bien pero creo que merecen cada una noche larga y llena de gemidos deliciosos ( al autor se pone rojo por la forma en que las tres lo miran)<br>bueno todo lo dira el tiempo me despido de ustedes y les digo gracias por leer (el autor sale de toma mientras las chicas lo jalan)

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: deberia Moka unirse al harem


	129. C126: El templo Uchiha

Hola gente hoy fue una de esas mañanas ya sabrán de cuales de esas donde a uno s ele juntan muchas cosas que hacer y no se puede conectar hasta que ya ha entrado la tarde, bueno no me justificare mas y los dejare leer el capitulo nuevo que como se han de estar desesperados por leer asique mejor paso a los reviews  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: de hecho Morrigan de de darkstalkers y sabes la verdad este harem es inmenso creo que la categoria de masivo puede que hasta le quede corta  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: no es que fuera mas fuerte que shiru era mas peligroso porque estallaba a cada rato y si varias aun no tiene accion y pronto la conseguiran creeme  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si que bueno que lo es eso añadira mucho sabor a lahistoria y si el rubio esta condenado a los pleitos y sakura bueno ella esta ocupada tu comprendes no  
><strong>Jose g13<strong>:es su forma completaaunque eso no quita que quiza veamos su lado tierno pero mas adelante y solo con el rubio  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:tienes razon mikoto merece un premio muy grande y abundante por ese hallazgo y creo que ahora con la madera lasbiju se van a portar mejor verdad digo de otro modo las "castiga"  
>bueno ya respondi los reviews hora de pasar al cap y perdonen que tardara tanto en ponerlo estuveocupado esta mañana<br>_si fue una mañana muuuuy ocupada (el autor se sonroja) _  
><em>si hubo tanto trabajo pendiente (el autor se sonroja mas)<em>  
><em>pero lo bueno es que ya esta aquí el nuevo cap para que termines tus…asuntos (le guiña un ojo y el autor parece señal de transito)<em>  
>mejor leas esto de una vez antes de que ellas me hagan decir algo de mas<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 126: El templo Uchiha<strong>

Todo era calma en la casa Ishura donde las chicas de nuestro rubio con demasiada suerte miraban calladas al cuarteto de mujeres que permanecían en el jardín lanzándose miradas de muy pocos amigos; hacia tan solo 2 horas que el rubio salió de viaje en su nueva misión y claro se despidió de todas las chicas con un apasionado beso que cuando llego el turno de Morrigan casi termino arrastrando al rubio a una recamara no era que el se fuera a resistir demasiado a eso, pero claro Miho celosa y algo molesta intervino argumentando que el rubio tenia que partir y los separo a la mala dándole ella un beso sorpresivo y apasionado al rubio con suerte que termino con una sonrisa mientras pasaba ala súcubo menor que también beso con cariño solo entonces apareció la mas joven de todas Yukari –te extráñate mucho Naruto_kun- y le salto encima plantándole semejante beso que mas de una se pregunto si la chica no había recibido consejos de las sucubos cobre como estimular al rubio solo con sus labios al final el rubio acabo sonrojado y agitando su cabeza alejando de el las imágenes nada santas de el y una joven chica de cabello oscuro recostados uno sobre el otro en su recamara –(no yo no soy un lolicon)- pensaba el rubio negándose a reconocer lo que su espada diría "su naturaleza", fue entonces cuando la verdadera vampiresa entro en escena –hasta luego Naruto_kun- y con una sonrisa amigable se lanzo al rubio al principio las chicas la vieron con enojo cuando lo beso de una forma tan descaradamente abierta aunque cuando soltó sus labios y lo mordió del cuello pues …-¡SANGUIJUELA!- si Morrigan estallo como siempre y separo al rubio se ya saciada vampiresa que sonreía complacida tras su pequeña ingesta matutina –mmmm deliciosa como siempre creo que tu sangre es la mejor- dijo ella con una sonrisa delgada mientras le guiñaba un ojo al rubio nervioso y algo apenado la verdad era extraño como aunque dolía un poco la mordida disfrutaba levemente cuando su sangre era retirada del cuerpo por los labios de Moka y eso la verdad le asustaba. Salió de ahí muy alegre de que estaría lejos de esos pleitos interminables que para variar tya estaban comenzando de nuevo, les lanzo una ultima mirada viendo a las súcubos enfrascadas en un duelo de miradas con las vampiresas que simplemente no se rendían en su pequeño encuentro –(creo que debo acostumbrarme a eso)- pensó el rubio mientras se alejaba.

Así fue como llegamos a este punto donde las mujeres del clan estaban algo desesperadas por las continuas miradas de odio y la inmovilidad de las 4 mujeres que seguían como estatuas solo limitándose a lanzarse miradas que de matar ya habrían caído mas de 10 veces, -**oh vamos ya peléense de una buena vez**- todo mundo volteo a ver a la impaciente Rei que lucia bastante desesperada mientras las 4 chicas la miraban con enojo, una gota se deslizo por la nuca de la biju de una cola mientras sus hermanas de familia se alejaban de ella dejando el camino libre, una sola idea cruzo por su cabeza cuando las mujeres entrecerraron los ojos –(**creo que se me paso la mano esta vez**)- pensó nerviosa mientras las 4 chicas le saltaban encima; lejos de ahí el rubio saltaba por el bosque alejándose lo mas posible de la aldea de la hoja cuando juraría haber escuchado un grito a la distancia pero enseguida lo desestimo seguramente se equivoco, a su alrededor las aves cantaban y se respiraba la paz del bosque –oh deja de decirme marimacha rubia boba e inútil- la paz se acabo cuando por enésima vez Tenten comenzaba a pelear con la rubia que como una mujer madura se limitaba a sacarle la lengua mientras empezaban a volar los insultos –(que no puedo alejarme de estos pleitos)- pensó algo deprimido el ojiazul mientras trazaba sellos y las bolas de humo detuvieron la pelea, frente a las chicas 3 enormes zorros negros de 3 colas cada uno casi tan grandes como caballos les miraban serenos y callados –chicos hay que correr al país del oro- dijo el rubio con gran entusiasmo mientras los animales respondían a coro con un "si Naruto_sama" y las chicas les veían con ojos brillantes dedicándole al rubio invocador ojos de admiración aun mayores que los de antes –a montar Ino_chan Tenten_chan- dijo el rubio mientras las chicas subían a los lomos de los animales de suave pelaje que de inmediato se volvieron borrones veloces que avanzaban a una velocidad endemoniada siendo vistos mas como borrones negros que como zorros corriendo, la verdad a este paso seguramente llegarían al mencionado país en unos dos días cosa que Naruto agradecía la verdad la idea de tener que soportar los pequeños pleitos de Ino y Tenten todo el tiempo no le agradaba mucho y por ello mismo ahora avanzaban a toda velocidad asegurándose de que ellas no estuvieran cerca lo único que le faltaba era un pleito a máxima velocidad; Mientras tanto en el país del oro en la residencia del gobernador de una de las ciudades fronterizas se llevaba a cabo una reunión importante, muchas personas estaban desapareciendo y se rumoraba un ser malvado y oscuro era el responsable de lo mismo aunque claro nadie estaba del todo seguro de eso por ello es que estaba aquí llego desde su hogar donde siendo honestos el aburrimiento era inmenso desde que aquel ser fue apresado de por vida no tenia nada que hacer y la oportunidad de indagar sobre un posible demonio era muy atractivo –revisaremos la situación y decidiremos que se hará aunque si los rumores son ciertos es probable que necesitemos un guerreo para luchar contra el demonio- dijo uno de los hombre ataviado con una armadura samurái mientras volteaba a la persona que miraba por la ventana sintiendo la fría brisa –(siento una presencia demoniaca en el aire)- pensó mientras el viento soplaba meciendo su cabello.

Lejos de ahí en una oscura guarida nuestro grupo de criminales renegados y asesinos favoritos tenían una pequeña reunión como siempre trazando sus idas para lograr detener a Naruto y conseguir lo que tanto anhelaban –Kisame aguardara aunque se queja de estar demasiado tiempo inmóvil pero estará bien- dijo el enmascarado mientras la luz del cristal perverso oscilaba como si estuviera asintiendo a sus palabras –en ame todo marcha tranquilo nadie ha curioseado por los alrededores fuera de un par de espías de la hierba pero ya pasaron al otro mundo por lo que no representan mas que un recuerdo- dijo el siempre sereno y "muerto en vida" Pain mientras Madara prestaba atención a su reporte, la verdad el tener que aguardar a que Minato se recuperara era un fastidio y claro para nuestro asesino de nombre Sanada era una tortura tener que esperar sabiendo que lejos de ahí había un oponente realmente poderoso que le esperaba –**ahora sanada quieres decirnos que son esos rumores de que un tornado gigante barrio con medio taki**- dijo el cristal perverso mientras todo mundo volteaba a ver al asesino sonriente que solo levantaba levemente los hombros como si fuese algo sin importancia aunque para el lo era –que, estaba aburrido y quería ver correr algo de sangre antes digan que me contuve y no destroce todo el sitio- sin duda era un hombre peligroso mas cuando se aburría y su sendero de muerte se expandía aun mas; por su cabeza pasaron fugaces recuerdos de sus días anteriores donde presa del aburrimiento viajo por las naciones elementales hasta que se topo con una pequeña aldea ninja, la verdad no vio en ella algo que le llamara mucho la atención y casi siguió con su camino cuando un par de ninjas lo interceptaron y trataron de capturarlo pensando que se trataba de un espía ese fue el detonante que origino el ataque inmisericorde que acabo con un violento tornado gigante que rugiendo poderoso destrozo las murallas de Taki mientras avanzaba alzando casas, ninjas y civiles por igual en un sendero de destrucción que acabo muy pronto cuando el hombre no vio en dicha aldea un verdadero reto y se fue dejando tras de si un sendero de devastación inmenso; nadie dijo nada después de escuchar su breve historia mientras Pain negaba sus métodos eran muy efectivos eso no se podía negar , efectivos y demasiado llamativos si se lo preguntaban a el –**Pain que dice Konan del estado de Minato**- pregunto el cristal maligno mientras el hombre de las perforaciones en el rostro se centraba en su señor –dice que ya esta fuera de peligro pero que aun falta para que pueda volver a luchar y no esta segura de que quede por completo sano- dijo el hombre del rinengan mientras los demás asentían y Sanada sonreía esa trampa si que fue efectiva y pensar que no estaba el rubio original con esas invocaciones, en la enfermería en el piso superior una mujer de cabello azulado y una rosa de papel en el cabello caminaba sola por los oscuros pasillos mientras cargaba un par de vendas sucias que debía tirar, a su alrededor no había nadie y la verdad así era como se sentía todo el tiempo desde que se entero de la traición de su supuesto amigo aunque aun así no se alejaba de el en el fondo sabia que sus palabras eran ciertas y que seria buscada por el mundo quedando sin un lugar a donde ir, las palabras de apoyo de cierto ojiazul aparecieron resonando en su mente con gran fuerza mientras un tenue sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y se tocaba los labios recordando el suave beso que le dio al rubio Ishura en aquella ocasión –(Naruto_kun )- era todo en lo que pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos sintiendo una calidez en su interior, algo que nunca en su vida pensó que sentiría y menos por alguien que se suponía era el enemigo aunque a estas alturas ya se cuestionaba si podría cambiar de bando, en su cuarto o mas bien en la enfermería el rubio traidor estaba atado a la cama para evitar que se cayera al suelo sus piernas estaban vendadas por completo al igual que la mitad de su rostro donde ligeras manchas rojas dejaban notar las heridas aun sanando debajo de ellas en su ojo visible se podía ver el odio y el rencor mientras juraba una cruel venganza contra Naruto solo en ese momento eso vino a su cabeza y se calmo un segundo mientras una sonrisa perversa venia a su cabeza, era un proyecto especial que nunca comento con nadie por lo que no hubo registros y el ojiazul menor no sabia nada de eso lo que le daría cierta ventaja –ya se como matarte Naruto jejejeje- su sonrisa malévola brillo en la oscuridad mientras pensaba en cierto lugar oculto en los bosques de la aldea de la hoja donde un tanque siniestro lleno de algún fluido viscoso le esperaba.

Los dos días pasaron bastante rápido en opinión del rubio todo gracias las largas marchas de sus zorros corredores que no se detenían para nada que no fuese comer o dormir cosa que ahora mismo hacían, mientras el sol comenzaba a despuntar a la distancia y el revisaba el pequeño mapa que hallo Mikoto – veamos según esto ya estamos en las tierras del país del oro el sitio debería estar al este de aquí a unos 8 km bueno supongo que podremos caminarlos por lo que ustdes pueden irse- los zorros asintieron y se desvanecieron en bolas de humo mientras el rubio miraba el horizonte con un sol hermoso lleno de tonos naranjosos alzándose deberían ser como las 6:20 de la mañana y ahora solo le quedaba esperar a las chicas que algo sucias decidieron salir a darse un baño en la pequeña laguna cercana, el rubio negó alejando de su mente las imágenes de los bellos cuerpos desnudos y húmedos mientras trataba de concentrarse en su misión –_no niegue su naturaleza Naruto_sama ande valla y tome a sus futuras esposas estoy segura de que ellas estarán felices de eso_- dijo Kurayami incitando al rubio que de inmediato trazo en su mente una imagen nada santa de el trenzado en un candente trió con las mujeres en cuestión dejando caer la cabeza derrotado entre Hanzo, Natsumi y Kurayami lograron lo impensable –maldición soy un pervertido- dijo dolido y decepcionado de si mismo mientras su espada sonreía eso era lo que quería ori que el rubio aceptara su naturaleza ahora solo faltaba que la pusiera en practica; en la laguna una desnuda Ino salía del agua dejando que el fresco liquido bajada por su blanco cuerpo de silueta bella sus pechos copa c bordeando el d hacían juego perfecto con su cintura breve mientras su largo cabello rubio siempre atado en una coleta caía libre por su espalda a un lado de ella Tenten la miraba con cierto enojo tan pronto llegaron la Yamanaka se despojo de toda la ropa y salto al agua de la que ahora mismo se alzaba para mirarla con superioridad -que te pasa Tenten ya viste que soy mejor mujer que tu- dijo con una voz superior mientras la chica de ropas chinas se desnudaba, la verdad Ino estaba impresionada por su figura estilizada de piernas torneada y trasero ciertamente carnoso como el suyo –(valla esa ropa que usa si que esconde su cuerpo)- pensó la rubia mientras la camisa de la chica de ojos chocolate caía al cuelo revelando…¿unas vendas?, los ojos de Ino se abrieron como platos cuando las vendas cayeron de los pechos de Tenten de inmediato su copa c dejo de serlo dejando ver unos pechos oprimidos que se expandían alcanzo la copa d es mas sin duda eran mas grandes que los de la misma Ino que ahora mismo estaba estupefacta –(de donde rayos saco esas cosas! Sabia que admira a Tsunade_sama pero no que la quería emular hasta en eso)- pensó con enojo mientras la amante de las armas doblaba su ropa y notaba la forma en que la rubia veía sus pechos de pezones levemente cafés y sonreía –acaso mis pechos grandes te dan envidia recuerda que así le gustan a Naruto_kun, aunque estorban un poco cuando estoy en servicio o entrenando por eso los vendo como me conto Hinata que lo hacia ella - y se metió al agua mientras la eterna seguridad de la Yamanaka se cimbraba un poco ante la revelación al parecer Tenten tenia un mejor cuerpo que ella oculto ajo sus holgadas ropas chinas y ni lo vio venir, solo pudo culpar a alguien –(mama porque tenias que ser delgada ahora estoy perdiendo con la marimacha)- en Konoha la madre de Ino estornudo despertando de golpe tras el imprevisto acontecimiento.

Fue un desayuno muy interesante cuando el rubio se topo con la novedad de que Ino ya no molestaba tanto a la pelicafe que estaba de muy buen humor, seguramente algo paso mientras se duchaban lo mas probable Tenten le gano en la guerra de insultos eso pensaba el rubio, si solo supiera, tras levantar su campamento el equipo avanzo a paso veloz hasta un pequeño valle rocoso donde algunos arboles se asomaban entre las paredes de roca que estaban a los costados del camino, avanzaron con calma buscando alguna entrada discreta o alguna caverna nunca esperaron algo semejante a lo que estaba frente a ellos, una enorme puerta de roca con dos esculturas de Madara mirando a los visitantes con su cara seria y mirada intimidante, el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca ante tal puerta –(eso es discreción)- pensó con buen humor mientras se acercaban a la puerta, solo entonces una fuerza extraña les impidió seguir avanzando era una especia de barrera que no les permitía acercarse aun mas –habrá que disiparla- dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa mientras enviaba un puso de chakra que rebotaba en el invisible muro sin efecto alguno, por mas de 10 minutos trataron por todos los medios de abrir la barrera acabado todos sus intentos en fallas totales, "solo el ojo que castiga será capaz de abrir el santuario" las palabras resonaron en la mente del rubio que parpadeando un momento pensó tener la respuesta cerro los ojos y enviando chakra a los mismos los abrió con su doujutsu activo, frente a el una curiosa barrera muy tenue de color verdoso impedía el avance era raro que pudiera verla sin esfuerzo pero era aun mas raro el sello entre las estatuas justo al frente que brillaba con fuerza –ye veo esa es la fuente- dijo sonriendo mientras lanzaba un relámpago al sello que se destrozaba y la barrera se volvía por completo visible mientras se evaporaba del sitio y los ojos de Naruto regresaban a la normalidad –wow eso fue genial Naruto_kun- dijo Ino con admiración en sus ojos mientras Tenten se perdía en sus pensamientos –con esos ojos lanzar armas seria imparable….nuestros hijos van a ser tan geniales- los otros dos miraron a la chica de cabello castaño que se puso roja de inmediato al hablar de mas y en voz alta mientras el rubio tosía un poco y avanzaba a la puerta de roca que simplemente no se movía para nada sin importar con cuanta fuerza le empujara, de nuevo el batsunengan hizo acto de presencia y el rubio enfoco la puerta de roca que estaba unida al suelo con fuertes fibras de chakra brillante invisibles para el ojo humano normal –(mmm como la abro sin destruirla…ya se)- pensó el rubio con una sonrisa mientras pedía a las chicas algo de espacio, solo entonces el espectro hizo acto de presencia no era tan grande como siempre y no cargaba su arma pero aun así su aparición era imponente y espeluznante, el rubio lo guio al frente y sus manos oprimieron la puerta, se movió lentamente mientras los hilos de chakra que la mantenían firme se reventaban y esta se abría con cierta facilidad mucha de hecho –(esto es muy simple)- pensó el rubio mientras el suelo brillaba con un sello de inmovilización, las chicas gritaron asustadas cuando las cabezas de las estatuas se movieron enfocando al rubio mientras sus ojos brillaban siniestros y flamas negras contenidas en ellos aparecían -¡el amateratsu!- dijo el rubio alarmado mientras las bolas de fuego negro volaban contra el sus ojos pulsaron en sus cuencas mientras el fuego era absorbido por ellos y el sello se extinguía dejando el acceso libre al interior –ok esa si era un trampa- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara de no haber tenido el batsunengan ahora mismo seria carbón.

Se adentraron en el negro y silencioso sitio, era prácticamente una tumba y la verdad no se veía nada de nada, de nuevo los ojos del rubio jugaron un importante papel su visión de calor le dejo ver una línea tenue y naranja en uno de los muros que llegaba a una especie de acumulación de un liquido semi tibio en el techo, una pequeña bola de fuego después y un camino de flamas corrió por el muro encendiendo varios candeleros gigantes que iluminaban el colosal sitio, el suelo se hundía un poco en una gigantesca bóveda de roca llena de pergaminos y escritos de historias de sus días ninja y uno que otro jutsu del clan Uchiha, -valla si que sabia ser discreto- dijo el rubio cuando vio otra estatua de Matara cuyas piernas estaban a los lados de una gran puerta, se acercaron con duda listos para la trampa mortal, nadie la vio caer del techo despacio y con un hilo delgado quedando justo en la nariz de Tenten que ahora mismo se estaba poniendo azulal sentir sus patas -¡UNA ARAÑAAAAAAAAAA!- empezó a saltar como loca corriendo de un lado a otro mientras Ino se moría de la risa y el rubio suspiraba esa fobia suya si que era un problema en ciertos momentos, otras tres cayeron sobre la chica que perdió todo el juicio –SALVAME NARUTO_KUN- y salto al rubio oprimiendo su cara contras sus pechos mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza y la cara de Ino dejaba ver su enojo por las acciones de la ojichocolate –oye no te aproveches de ese tonto miedo Tenten- ni bien termino de hablar cuando un arácnido aterrizó sobre su cabeza y sintió las patas en su cabello –NOOOOO QUITENMELA- y como Tenten salto al rubio que ahora mismo se estaba ahogando con el rostro atrapado entre los pechos de ambas chicas que lo abrazaban con fuerza, el rubio se desmayo por falta de aire con una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras las rojas chicas trataban de reanimarlo, si uno ponía atención juraría que se podía ver una gota deslizándose en la estatua de Madara; una vez que el rubio despertó procedieron a entrar al siguiente lugar, se trataba de una especie de laboratorio muy limpio sin contar por los frascos rotos, las telarañas o el animal mutante flotando en ese frasco lleno de formol una especie de cruza entre puerco espín y gato…¿?; nadie dijo nada del raro hallazgo mientras revisaban las notas, en ellas se mencionaba una y otra vez el ojo definitivo de los Uchiha no era nada que el rubio no hubiera sabido hasta que leyó la parte de la implantación de otro sharingan para acceder a un poder definitivo y que carecía del factor debilitante, inclusive se decía que solo se necesitaba un sharingan normal y un procedimiento especial para activar un magenkyou definitivo y perfecto que restaurara la vista del portador, por la mente del rubio paso un recuerdo de una platica con Sarutobi que le decía que el cuerpo de Sasuke se conservaría para estudiarle y el rubio sonrió –(creo que ya no te vas a quedar ciego Itachi9- guardo las notas mientras revisaba aun mas los papeles, se mencionaba inclusive al byakugan y se le daban capacidades de penetración semejantes al batsunengan cosa interesante también tomaron esas notas, fue cuando lo hallaron una referencia a la mitad de Madara y sobre sus posibles alcances no era mucho pero algo era algo –Naruto_kun que es burakkuhoru - pregunto Ino llamando la atención del rubio que se giraba a lo que la rubia estaba viendo, eran unas notas de hecho las que estaban buscando hacían referencia al doujutsu del rubio en ellas se describían las técnicas que hasta ese momento el rubio había usado mas que nada por instinto aunque esa referencia le parecía muy extraña hasta es momento nada como lo que se mencionaba ahí había venido a su mente quizá era algo que no había llegado a necesitar.

Al mismo tiempo en el exterior de la cueva en el bosque cercano una caravana de hombres armados hasta los dientes escoltaba a la persona rubia ataviada con un manto y capucha sin dejar ver nada mas que sus cabellos que sobresalían cuando el viento soplaba, frente a ellos entre los arboles una roca enorme con una cueva espeluznante se alzaba frente a ellos –**pero que tal parece que tengo visitas**- dijo una voz oscura y malévola mientras grandes ojos morados y siniestros brillaban en la oscuridad –hoy tu morirás demonio- dijo uno de aquellos hombres desenfundado su espada mientras las carcajadas resonaban con fuerza –**jajajajajaja son unos ilusos nunca me ganaran porque no estoy solo** – de entre los arboles bajaron cientos de hilos blancos mientras hombres con ojos ennegrecidos caían de las copas envueltos en restos de hilo blanco mirando a los presentes con ojos perdidos y empuñando sus armas mientras el aire frio y podrido se dejaba sentir –**creo que tu me divertirás mucho además aun faltan mas visitas jajajajaja**- dijo viendo a la figura encapuchada mientras a la distancia otras dos figuras corrían hacia el encuentro de su enemigo un mercenario asesino que se había internado en el país del oro y al que ahora mismo perseguían sin saber en que clase de lio estaban a punto de meterse sin querer; de regreso en Konoha las chicas estaban muy calmadas tomando el te relajadas y serenas la verdad estaban pasando un buen día desde que amaneció y hasta este momento –tu te es delicioso Tsunami- dijo Kushina a la mujer de la ola mientras esta sonreía contenta de que su bebida le gustase a sus "hermanas" mientras las chicas miraban hacia el jardín –que tercas que nunca se van a mover- dijo Kasumi mirando a las 4 mujeres que seguían en la misma posición aun mirándose molestas y desafiantes mientras las chicas no sabían que responder, dos días completos sin moverse ni perder el contacto visual tenían que ser alguna clase de record de eso todas estaban seguras.

De regreso al oscuro recinto nuestro rubio felicitaba fervientemente a la Yamanaka sonriente por su gran hallazgo -esto es lo que buscábamos muy bien hecho Ino_chan- el rubio la felicito y de inmediato le dio un gran abrazo mientras la sonrojada chica miraba a una celosa Tenten haciéndole la señal de la victoria –(es una…)- pensaba la chica de peinado peculiar mientras revisaba a toda prisa los documentos de dicho lugar tratando de encontrar algo que le sirviera para merecer un abrazo, -Naruto_kun mira esto- el rubio volteo y miro lo que Tenten tenia en sus manos eran unas hojas que detallaban con dibujos muy especiales de ojos anillados el rubio se acerco y vio por sobre su hombro observando bien las notas –Rinengan, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto el rubio en voz baja mientras revisaba las notas que encontró la chica de ojos chocolate pronto los ojos del rubio se abrían como platos al notar las capacidades de dicho ojo , un leve recuerdo paso por la mente del rubio recordando aquellos comentarios de las chicas sobre los ojos de Ruikudo, -(es un chiste esa cosa es demasiado poderoso que bueno que nadie lo tiene ya)- el rubio tomo las notas y las guardo junto con los demás registros mientras sonreía a la chica de cabello castaño –esto es genial que bueno que lo hallaste Tenten_chan- la abrazo como a Ino y mientras el rubio la apretaba suavemente le saco la lengua a la ahora molesta rubia; salieron de ahí a paso lento mientras las rocas resonaban como arrastrándose, era un sonido muy raro el que escuchaban por todo el sitio que poco a poco parecía estar vibrando mas y mas, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos -¡Corran!- y el trió de Ninjas empezó a correr a la salida mientras las rocas del techo se desplomaban y la bóveda comenzaba a caerse poco a poco, saltaron por la puerta con pocos segundos de espacio mientras la nube de polvo se disipaba lentamente mostrando la puerta destruida y la masa de rocas en donde alguna vez estuvo la entrada –ese tipo estaba loco tanto show y al final trata de enterrarnos vivos cuando ya pasamos sus pruebas- dijo la indignanda rubia mientras se sacudía el polvo y el rubio suspiraba ahora tenia mucha información y quien sabe quizá entre todo esto algo bueno había de salir, a la distancia un poblado no muy grande les esperaba a la salida del valle oscuro y escondido mientras el rubio sonreía mirando el sitio –vengan chicas esta noche dormiremos en suaves camas- dijo mientras empezaban a moverse hacia esa aldea cercana sin saber lo que en el bosque se estaba desarrollando en este momento.

La sangre mancho el pasto mientras los hilos largos sujetaban a la única persona con vida, su manto fue desgarrado revelando a una hermosa mujer de proporciones generosas de largo cabello rubio y ojos violetas mirando furiosa al perverso ser frente a ella –**jajajaja te dije que no ganarían tus siervos están muertos ya sacerdotisa porque no lo reconoces y te rindes después de todo no quiero herir a la futura madre de mis hijos**- dijo el ser maligno con una voz malévola y perversa recorriéndola de arriba abajo, usaba un pantalón rojo oscuro y una camisa blanca con pétalos rosados dibujada en ella y ahora mismo trataba de soltarse con todas sus fuerzas –nunca aceptare eso tendrás que matarme- dijo desafiante mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con una tétrica visión, su futuro incierto sumida en la oscuridad con su vientre lleno con la descendencia de ese demonio y un rostro perdido mientras los dolores del parto iniciaban, su visión acabo y miro en otra dirección asqueada de su destino –**jajajajaja ya haz visto lo que te espera pero no te apures lo gozaras mucho solo tengo que esperar a que mis hilos y su aroma nublen tu mente tardara unos días pero cuando ese pase el sello de tu castidad caerá solo y entonces podre tomarte, pero antes creo que me divertiré con los otros invasores que han se acercan a mis dominios jajajajaja**- sus risas resonaron en el bosque mientras ella era rodeada por completo en el suave hilo que la volvía casi una momia y la sostenía colgando de un árbol cercano a la distancia aquel criminal asesino corría a toda prisa sus hombre s ya lo esperaban y ahora guiaba a sus perseguidores a una trampa donde conocerían su muerte todo sin saber que en las sombras asechaba un peligro aun mayor que el y sus fuerzas.

* * *

><p>Y ahí termina que tal ya vimos lo que encontraron en el sitio tan esperado será que el rubio conocerá un poco mas de sus ojos y también que es "burakkuhoru· habrá que esperar para saber, y en otro orden de ideas situaciones inesperadas se desarrollan en el mismo bosque ajenas a nuestros ninjas de la hoja acaso ira Naruto a inmiscuirse en esos asuntos, ira a conseguir nuevos aliados y también ese demonio se relacionara con nuestro villano favorito y su victima ¿Quién sera?<br>oh vamos creo que todo mundo sabe quien es (sonríe segura)  
>si ya todos han de saber quien es esa mujer espiritual rubia de la que hablas (niega a los intentos de autor por enmascararlo)<br>tienes que reconocer que es una opción bastante lógica(el autor asiente)  
>si tienen razón aunque la duda es quienes serán los nuevos personajes que persiguen a aquel criminal ¿serán amigos o enemigos?<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>Pd: esperaban lo de que Tenten superara a Ino?


	130. C127: Frutos de una rivalidad

Y aquí ando de nuevo con otra gran conti de este fic y digo gran conti porque son mas de 6000 palabras jejeje si que se me paso la mano con la inspiración, espero que les guste porque es de esos capos que tanto les agradan jejejeje bueno ya hable demasiado mejor paso de una vez a los reviews  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si siempre lo fue solo que al fin lo esta reconocieno eso debe ser un avance creo yo, sip shion va a aprecer y en cuanto a tu pregunta es un rotundo si  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: ver no es bueno tratar de mentir jeje la verdad siembre brota  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:fue u placer aclarate esa duda, en cuanto a tu termino de universo hrem creo que si aplica a este fic no crees  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:si esa es mi ide al incluir a la sacerdotiza y que bieno que te gustara la parte de la cueva jejeje  
><strong>Guest<strong>:si es verdad esa sique fue una sorpesa y no solo pra ino de eso estoy seguro jejeje y si es ella  
>bueno como ya respondi esto es hora de ver fialmente quie ganara este pequeño pleito entre Tenten e Ino<br>_oh siii ya es hora de ver a quien le va mejor( salta alegre) _  
><em>voy por Ino (levanta un cartel que dice "la rubia manda") <em>  
><em>bromeas Tenten ganara eso es seguro mas con su sorpresa para Naruto (sostiene su cartel que dice asi "viva la usuaria de armas")<em>  
>creo que ellas ya tiene su favorita y ustedes<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 127: Frutos de una rivalidad<strong>

Naruto y sus acompañantes avanzaban a toda velocidad hacia el pequeño poblado a la distancia la verdad estaba un poco mas retirado de lo que pareció originalmente pero aun así eso no importaba mucho ya que el rubio estaba mas que feliz por su éxito en esta importante misión quizá entre tanto documento estaba la clave para ganara de una buena vez a ese enmascarado de pacotilla que siempre andaba causando problemas; atrás de el y ajenas a su línea de pensamiento sus compañeras avanzaban a paso firme siguiéndole lo mas cerca posible para no alejarse demasiado y dejarlo a solas con la otra al parecer la pequeña rivalidad de esas dos chicas estaba alcanzo un nivel demasiado álgido –(podrás tenerlas mas grande que yo pero aun así no te comparas conmigo marimacha)- pensaba la rubia mirando algo irritada a la chica de cabello castaño que seguía al rubio mientras vagos recuerdos inundaban su cabeza, hacia ya años que Naruto le ayudo a conseguir su amada hacha y salieron de ese templo olvidado en medio de la nada y esa misma noche tuvo aquel peculiar sueño que acabo por volverse una costumbre, era un secreto muy bien guardado por Tenten que de vez en cuando tenia sueños muy gráficos de ella entrenando con el rubio el manejo de armamento y acababan desnudos sobre el suelo en un candente encuentro sexual, la verdad aquel sueño que inicio todo fue cosa de la poca voluntad de su arma pero la infinidad de sueños húmedos que tuvo desde aquel día nada tuvieron que ver con ella al parecer el instinto natural de Tenten clamaba por una sola cosa y ahora que tenia al rubio cerca el sonrojo en sus mejillas indicaba claro lo que estaba pensando y bueno Ino con sus grandes dotes deductivos sacaba sus propias conclusiones –(ese sonrojo…¡se le va a declarar! Esa tramposa pero ni crea que la dejare ser la primera en confesarle que lo ama antes lo hare yo)- pensó la decidida Yamanaka mientras trataba de idear una buena estrategia sobre como acercarse al rubio y declarársele de la manera mas original, por su lado Tenten estaba sumida en un pequeño escenario que implicaba un campamento en medio del bosque, a una Ino dormida y aun rubio que la poseía suavemente a la luz de la fogata mientras susurraba a su oído cuanto la amaba –(basta no pienses esas cosas Tenten no eres una pervertida…aunque lo que dijo Hinata cuando se desmayo….si será tan grande…¡pero que cosas pienso!)- se regaño mentalmente mientras apretaban el paso aun quedaba una buena parte del día por delante y había que aprovecharlo.

A la distancia de ellos aquel dueto de perseguidores avanzaba entre los arboles a gran velocidad aproximándose cada vez mas a su blanco que aun seguía eludiéndoles con su ventaja obtenida hacia tan solo un par de días atrás, -no esta muy lejos apretemos el paso- dijo una de las figuras mientras aumentaban su velocidad tratando de darle alcance, la verdad si algo tenia en su favor aquel hombre era su gran velocidad y resistencia cualquier otro después de dos días de correr sin parar ya estaría desfalleciendo de cansancio, a la distancia el hombre sonreía perversamente mientras veía en uno de los arboles por los que corría marcas como arañazos en la corteza de la planta –(no están lejos jejeje se van a llevar una buena sorpresa)- pensó el hombre con cierta malicia mientras aumentaba la velocidad aun mas, sus compañeros aun estaban algo alejados y el camino seria largo aunque quizá si corría toda la noche llegaría al sitio al día siguiente y podrían al fin deshacerse de esa molestia que les acosaba desde hacia poco mas de 6 meses; lejos de ahí en aquella cueva siniestra un demoniaco ser dormitaba calmadamente sonriendo perverso mientras en el exterior de su guarida la rubia mujer colgaba de sus ataduras forcejeando por ser libre aunque todo le resultaba inútil –(es muy fuerte….mi cuerpo se entumece maldición ya esta empezando)- sus ojos reflejaban miedo y desesperación mientras trataba de ser libre y escapar mas todo era imposible sus ataduras eran demasiado fuertes y sin ayuda estaba condenada a caer en manos de aquel perverso ser; en aquella guarida siniestra donde akatsuki se refugiaba el silencio inundaba la zona mientras el cristal yacía apagado como si estuviera durmiendo o mas bien descansando alistándose para su siguiente curso de acciones, sus subordinados estaban dispersos cada uno en sus propias cosas mientras en la enfermería un rubio ojiazul y cegado por el rencor recordaba aquel día

Flash back inicia

Minato caminaba bastante fastidiado en el oscuro sitio era sin duda una guarida siniestra y de aspecto muy lúgubre, hacia tan solo un par de horas que recibió de Danzou el reporte de la condición del pequeño demonio que vivía en su aldea, eso de golpearlo y atormentarle para que no se acercara a las personas marchaba muy bien hasta que esa chica se metió en la ecuación y comenzó a fastidiar sus planes, a este paso su muerte seria mas que necesaria pero por ahora bien podría esperar un poco mas, llego a la gran cámara llena de cuerpos abiertos y hombres agonizantes mientras un siniestro sanin pálido entraba en escena apareciendo limpiando sus manos de los restos de sangre  
>-bien ya vine Orochimaru que es eso tan importante que querías mostrarme- dijo el yondaime de mala gana mientras el sanin de cabello negro esbozaba una larga y perversa sonrisa<br>-oh Hokage_sama he hecho un descubrimiento asombroso en u hermosa aldea la verdad no esperaba algo así pero creo que lo complacerá mucho kukukuku- su risa era insufrible eso era un hecho pero ahora mismo Minato revisaba los documentos que le proporciono aquel hombre mientras sus ojos se llenaban de sorpresa  
>-es enserio…como puedes haber descubierto algo así- dijo el hombre con dudas en su mente temiendo ya una inevitable traición del hombre de tez pálida y sonrisa espeluznante<br>-la verdad fue un accidente recolectaba muestras menores y tome una que me revelo ese grato hallazgo, esta muy degradado pero con un pequeño procedimiento se le podría sacar a la luz- su sonrisa era larga y bajo la tenue luz del sitio lucia en verdad espeluznante mientras el yondaime meditaba sus palabras  
>-suena bien traza la manera de obtenerle ya pensare yo como conseguir que se "ofrezca" por ahora me retiro tengo algo que atender- y el rubio mayor salió del recinto oscuro dejando tras de si a un sonriente Orochimaru para atender su cita con su pueblo, hoy era el día de la celebración de su victoria y claro como siempre tras el aviso acudiría con su pelirosada amante, por su parte el sanin serpiente sonreía perverso mientras ideaba su futuro experimento y en las calles de la aldea unos hombres comenzaban a embriagarse mientras odiaban al demonio y a la mujerzuela que tenia por madre.<p>

Flash back fin

La sonrisa de Minato se alargo aun mas mientras recordaba como fue que le hallaron en ese sitio mientras todo mundo celebraba, fue un clon suyo quien le "recluto" amablemente mientras dejaba tras de si un sustituto bastante creíble para que sus conocidos no sospecharan mientras se dirigía a entregar su paquete al sanin serpiente que le recibió alegre y sonriente, -(pronto morirás Naruto)- sus ideas eran muy claras mientras recordaba su sorpresa al ver como todo funcionaba y de nuevo aun escondido en ese laboratorio el tanque con ese fluido viscoso revelaba una silueta flotando en el extraño liquido –(será tu ruina )- si Minato estaba seguro de que ese proyecto secreto sin duda seria su carta de triunfo y quien sabe quizá tenia razón.

De regreso al bosque el rubio y sus compañeras habían detenido el paso frente a ellos se alzaba o mas bien se hundía una pequeña cañada, no era muy tarde cuando mucho seria casi medio día y era una buena oportunidad para descansar y comer algo ligero antes de reanudar el paso, la verdad la ruta de avance desde aquel poblado era mas accesible que saltar como loco entre arboles valles rocosos y laderas empinadas que fue por donde entraron y si bien los atrasaría un poco ir al pueblo en cuestión los beneficios del viaje se verían al salir por los caminos ya trazados que sin duda serian mucho mas fáciles a la hora de avanzar por ellos, bueno sin no cuentas la cañada al frente el sendero no seria tan difícil como se preveía –bueno chicas descansemos un poco antes de seguir adelante- dijo el rubio mientras el humeante ramen ya estaba casi listo a espaldas del grupo preparado por veloces clones que solo sabían preparar ramen instantáneo y eso quedo muy claro el otro día en el local de ichiraku, fue una comida ligera la que degustaron todos juntos y al final tras recoger el rubio decidió que debían reposar la comida y claro estirar un poco las piernas, se separaron no mucho mientras cada quien trazaba sus ideas, por un lado Tenten hacia lo único que alejaba su mente de aquellas ideas y aquel interesante sueño de esa noche tan lejana entrenaba con un par de espadas gemelas nada serio en realidad mas que nada estaba desestresandoze por su parte el rubio sobre un a rama leia las notas de Madara sobre el batsunengan la verdad la mayor parte de la información ya la conocía aunque ese ultimo ataque si que lo tenia intrigado mas cuando comenzó a leer lo referente a el "una fuerza que devora y consume chakra sin miramientos que esta alejado de las leyes de la naturaleza hasta el sitio donde la luz no brilla" eso era lo que decía la hoja mientras el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido por dichas palabras –(por como lo describe parece mas un lugar que un jutsu)- pensó con una gota en su nuca el rubio mientras seguía leyendo, bajo su árbol Ino le miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se aseguraba de que la pelicastaña no la fuese a escuchar –psttt- dijo suavemente llamando la atención del rubio, sus ojos enfocaron a la Yamanaka que le hacia la señal de que le siguiera, estaba curioso y la siguió en silencio alejándose una buena distancia de la chica de ojos chocolate que estaba sumida en lo suyo, avanzo una buena distancia hasta salió a un pequeño claro y se topo con una hermosa visión frente a el.

Era un gran campo de flores lleno de botones y pétalos de todos colores mientras la rubia Yamanaka estaba el centro oliendo el suave perfume y viendo la inexplorada pradera floral –es muy hermoso verdad Naruto_kun- dijo ella mientras el Ishura se alineaba a su lado contemplando el bello paraje –si es precioso Ino_chan- respondió el rubio mientras olía el suave perfume que flotaba en el aire producto de las coloridas flores a su alrededor, ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos mientras el sonrojo de Ino aumentaba mas de lo usual y Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa la verdad así se veía bastante bonita considerando que siempre lucia de esa manera –Naruto_kun…yo…yo quisiera decirte que…- maldecía para sus adentros la verdad no esperaba estar tan nerviosa cuando comenzara a hablar con el ojiazul que ahora mismo la miraba con una sonrisa en su cara mientras se acercaba a ella acariciando suavemente su mejilla –te amo Ino_chan – la beso suavemente u la rubia callo se perdió en los labios de Naruto mientras sus manos abrazaban su cuello y el rubio la abrazaba suavemente de la cintura apretándola contra el, las manos del rubio recorrieron la espalda de Ino mientras ella abrazaba su cuello con fuerza, al final se separaron unidos solamente por un tenue hilo de saliva mientras ella le miraba con ojos brillantes y el sonrojo persistía en ella –Naruto_kun yo…yo quiero ser tuya- dijo algo temerosa mientras el rubio la miraba amorosamente y sonreía aquella sutiles palabras de su madre diciéndole a Naruto que esperara a que su hija fuese mayor para tomar su virginidad golpearon su mente -_Ino_san ya es una mujer Naruto_sama ande ámela como se merece_- dijo Kurayami en la mente del rubio conmovida por la sutiles palabras de la nerviosa rubia que ahora mismo se moría de la pena pensando que quizá Naruto la vería como una mujerzuela por pedirle algo así –me haces feliz al decirme eso no te preocupes te tratare muy bien Ino_chan- y de nuevo se besaron mientras la manos de Naruto bajaban por la espalda de Ino hasta su trasero.

Lo acaricio con suavidad mientras buscaba el botón de su falda, eran nalgas ciertamente redondas y firmes que adoraba apretar suavemente, la falda morada cayo al suelo y la rubia se sonrojo cuando Naruto admiro sus piernas desnudas y su pantaleta rosada cubriendo su intimidad –te ves hermosa Ino_hime- dijo a su oído en voz baja mientras procedía a retirar el top morado de Ino, cayo junto a la falda revelando sus pechos redondos y firmes eran copa c bordeando el d quizá de las dimensiones de los de Shizume y en opinión del rubio le sentaban de maravilla a la sonrojada rubia, se separo de Ino un par de pasos y se quito su propia ropa mientras ella lo miraba atentamente, al final los ojos de Ino brillaban con deseo al admirar a su amado Naruto casi desnudo usando solo ropa interior como ella mientras algo de buen tamaño presionaba la tela de sus bóxers; se abrazaron de nuevo rozándose con fuerza mientras las manos del rubio acariciaban la suave piel de su espalda y la conducía hasta el suelo, soltó el sostén blanco y lo retiro suavemente dejando libres los pechos de Ino, sus pezones sonrosaros comenzaban a endurecerse mientras Naruto acariciaba sus pechos –son muy suaves Ino_chan- dijo mientras besaba su mejilla y la rubia dejaba salir un delicioso quejido de gusto los ojos de Ino se abrieron cuando Naruto bajo por su cuello lamiendo despacio hasta llegar a sus pechos los beso suavemente degustando el sabor de su piel tersa y delicada mientras ascendía hasta los pezones con calma lamio ambos endureciéndolos suavemente mientras la ojiazul clamaba –Naruto_kun no pares se …siente tan bien aaahh- decía Ino mientras el rubio chupaba los pezones con delicadeza mordisqueando suavemente uno de ellos la rubia estaba perdida en un mar de sensaciones nuevas mientras una de las manos del rubio bajaba suavemente, su vientre plano era acariciado con suavidad mientras la mano del rubio alcanzaba su entrepierna por sobre la pantaleta –aaahhhh- lanzo el suave gemido al viento cuando sintió los dedos del rubio rozando su entrada por sobre la tela, los labios de Naruto succionaban con fuerza los pezones de Ino y sus dedos hábiles acariciaban su entrada suavemente orpimiedose contra ella –aaahhh Naruto_kun esto…esto aaaahhh- gimió Ino mientras los dedos del rubio se clavaban en su zona intima colándose por uno de los costados de su pantaleta, soltó el pezón duro y ensalivado para besar a la rubia que buscaba con desesperación sus labios uniéndose ambos en un beso intenso y apasionado se apretó contra Naruto refugiándose en su torso cuando los dedos del Ishura comenzaron a entrar y salir de ella a toda velocidad rozando con el pulgar su clítoris endurecido –AAAAHHHHH- apretó las piernas atrapando la mano del rubio mientras el glorioso gemido escapaba de sus labios y la mano de Naruto era bañada en una abundante descarga de fluido interno; Ino respiro agitada pero sus ojo enfocaron a Naruto degustando sus fluidos recolectados con sus dedos –mmm delicioso Ino_chan- dijo el con una sonrisa mientras la rubia enrojecía como pocas veces en su vida, el ojiazul tomo la mano de la chica y la deslizo hacia abajo pronto Ino sentía algo duro y caliente en su palma, bajo la vista y lo vio no supo cuando el rubio se despojo de sus boxerse pero ahora mismo el miembro de Naruto latía feliz y duro en su mano –(el pene de Naruto_kun)- pensó ella casi hipnotizada mientras acariciaba el miembro del rubio en un suave movimiento masturbatorio que arrancaba suaves gemidos de parte del rubio Ishura –(se ve tan duro…quiero….quiero probarlo)- pensó la rubia mientras bajaba por el rubio ahora tendido sobre el campo floral, pronto se hallo frente al pene de Naruto sin saber bien que hacer, el rubio por su lado la miraba expectante sin meterse o presionarla –aaaahhhh- Naruto gimió cuando los labios de Ino besaron la punta de su miembro comenzando una andanada de caricias y besos insinuantes y deliciosamente lentos mientras la lengua de la rubia se asomaba tímidamente y entonces lamia el pene duro de Naruto –(es…delicioso Naruto_kun)- Ino se perdió en el sabor recién descubierto con sus ojos algo oscurecidos por el deseo mientras lamia el pene de Naruto de arriba abajo con desesperación mientras Naruto sentía el cielo –(no sabe como hacerlo pero….tiene talento)- pensaba el rubio cuando los labios de Ino rodearon la cabeza de su pene y chupo, el rubio dejo ir un gemido profundo y delicioso mientras Ino chipaba con fuerza su miembro tratando de tragarlo.

Apenas le cavia en la boca y con su inexperiencia Ino no logro tragar mas allá de la mitad pero aun así su succión era poderosa y arrancaba gemidos profundos del rubio que sentía su interior hervir –Ino_chan…ya bien… ya viene- dijo el rubio mientras ella rodeaba la cabeza y chipaba con mas fuerza, el miembro del rubio endureció aun mas mientras estallaba en un caudal abundante de semen que inundaba la boca de Ino quien con dificultades tragaba la semilla espesa y caliente de Naruto –(el semen de Naruto_kun…es mucho y sabe tan bien)- trago todo el fluido blancoso mientras lamia el miembro hasta dejarlo reluciente y limpio, Naruto se movió acomodando a Ino en el paso en cuatro mientras le quitaba la pantaleta húmeda en exceso, frente a el apareció la vagina lisa y suave de Ino sin rastro alguno de bello en ella, estaba nerviosa cuando Naruto comenzó a besar su espalda y a morder suavemente su oído sobre ella –tu virginidad es el plato principal Ino_chan – dijo en un susurro mientras los ojos de la Yamanaka se abrían como platos, su trasero se abría bajo el avance del miembro del rubio que caliente y duro se acomodaba a la entrada de su trasero –no te resistas mucho Ino_chan te prometo que te encantara- dijo el rubio mientras sus manos amasaban los pechos de la rubia y empujaba con suavidad –aaahhhh- se quejo de dolor cuando Naruto aventó sus caderas a ella, gimio aun mas fuerte cuando la fuerza aumento y entonces paso, -AAAAHHHH- gimió con fuerza y dolor cuando el trasero cedió y la punta del miembro entrar en el y quedarse inmóvil –aahh Naruto_kun duele es muy grande- dijo ella con dolor mientras el rubio acariciaba sus pezones produciendo un placer sutil y delicioso que se perdía y mezclaba con el dolor mientras Naruto empujaba mas y mas, se estaba abriendo por completo mientras el pene del rubio se colaba por completo dentro de ella y latía con una fuerza asombrosa en su interior –(esta dentro…el pene de Naruto_kun esta en mi trasero)- pensaba desesperada mientras e rubio besaba su cuello, segundos después el rubio salió de ella y volvió a clavarse con calma –aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh- gimió con fuerza la rubia mientras Naruto besaba su oído y susurraba a el –parece que te gusta Ino_chan- sonrió victorioso mientras sus caderas se balanceaban con fuerza contra Ino que pronto gemía con fuerza y gusto mientras el rubio la tomaba de la cintura y golpeaba con fuerza contra ella, los gritos de gusto y los quejidos resonaban con fuerza mientras su trasero se sacudía bajo cada estocada del rubio Ishura que gemía como la chica disfrutando de su estrecho conducto, los golpes eran fuertes y directos llenando a Ino como nunca espero estarlo mientras sus brazos temblaban y se desplomaba al suelo, el rubio se dejo caer sobre ella empujando con fuerza mientras los gemidos de la rubia resonaban –mas Naruto_kun mas aaaahhh me encanta mas- suplicaba Ino mientras el rubio arremetía con vigor en su trasero, ninguno supo cuanto estuvieron en esa posición pero pronto el rubio estaba al tope –INOOOOOOO- gimió con fuerza Naruto mientras su pene descargaba de nuevo un torrente poderoso de semen dentro de Ino y esta gemía con fuerza mientras sus fluidos escapaban de su vagina escurriendo por sus piernas hasta el suelo; se detuvieron un momento mientras el rubio salía de ella dejándola algo abierta mientras el semen escurría despacio de su trasero, la giro despacio colocándola boca arriba Ino estaba sonrojada y sonriente mientras su pecho subía y bajaba por la respiración agitada, sus piernas se abrieron invitando al rubio que se recostó sobre ella besándole con pasión mientras su pene rozaba la vagina –mm Naruto_kun lléname toda- suplico ella mientras lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas y el rubio empujaba despacio el miembro se deslizo despacio dentro de Ino con una facilidad tremenda dada la humedad persístete en ella llego de inmediato al limite interno mientras Ino gemía de gusto, el rubio la beso con fuerza ya ataco –aaaaaahhhhh- se arqueo de dolor cuando el miembro del rubio desgarro la entrada e ingreso a las regiones internas ya no mas vírgenes de Ino, sus paredes se distendían mientras el pene del rubio ingresaba amas y mas en su interior –(es…tan grandeeee)- pensaba Ino perdida en un mar de gozo mientras el rubio llegaba al fin del sendero interno, su útero era golpeado suavemente mientras Naruto trataba de ingresar en el –aaahhh siii Naruto_kun empuja mas mételo mas- suplicaba ella mientras el rubio hacia un ultimo esfuerzo y se hundía al fin, ambos lanzaron grandes gemidos mientras el miembro entraba al vientre de la Yamanaka, el rubio se detuvo por completo besando a Ino mientras gozaban de la profunda penetración, pronto el rubio se movía aun mas entrando hasta el fin del camino y empezaba el cadencioso vaivén del rubio, sus caderas golpeaban a Ino quien gemía excitada y deseosa mientras gotas rojas caían de su vagina dando la clara señal de su himen roto al fin, el rubio embistió cada vez mas fuerte mientras la rubia lanzaba gemidos de gozo al viento mientras el pene de Naruto la poseía –Nanaruto_kun yo…yo no puedo mas- dijo perdida en sus sensaciones que indicaban la inminente llegada del orgasmo, el rubio aumentó el ritmo clavándose con fiereza mientras sus gemidos aumentaban de intensidad y pronto su pene se clavaba hasta el fondo y gritaban al unisonó –AAAAHHHHHHH- el pene del rubio inundo el vientre de Ino con un caudal generoso de semen caliente como cada vez mientras el rubio permanecía sobre ella a modo de corcho evitando que su semilla escapara del útero que ahora le pertenecía –yo..yo… voy a quedar embarazada…soy tan feliz- dijo Ino con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras Naruto callaba aun estaba ese sello que lo evitaba pero bueno no iba a romper la pequeña ilusión de Ino aun quedaba un buen trecho por delante; Tenten estaba algo preocupada mientras esperaba a sus compañeros tenia ya casi 3 horas que se perdieron de su vista y ni para cuando regresaran, si tan solo supiera.

El grupo de ninjas de la hoja avanzo con facilidad por la cañada ingresando al poblado que ciertamente era pintoresco y lleno de vida, no era una aldea muy grande pero eso si tenia al menos un hotel, el rubio de inmediato acudió al mismo a buscar las habitaciones donde dormirían mientras que Tenten miraba a la sonriente y feliz Ino con una ceja levantada –muy bien escupe que pasó- pregunto intrigada mientras la Yamanaka le lanzaba una mirada feliz y no le respondía –Ino no me ignores y dime que pasó- volvió a exigir saber la chica de rodetes en el pelo mientras la rubia suspiraba aun recordando el momento donde los pétalos volaban y ella cabalgaba al rubio sobre el prado solitario, cuantas veces lo hicieron no estaba segura perdió la cuenta después del 6 orgasmo –oh Tenten si yo te contara jejejeje, digamos que ya no soy señorita- y le guiño un ojo antes de alejarse de ella dejándola con duda en su cara mientras consideraba las palabras de la rubia hasta que una luz ilumino su mente –(esos dos tuvieron sexo!)- pensó en shock mientras la sensación de derrota la inundaba finalmente Ino le gano la partida ".uno nunca debe rendirse frente a un reto lo mejor que puedes hacer es enfrentarlo y luchar hasta el fin-" las palagras de Gai resonaron en la mente de la chica que con una gran determinación tomo su decisión –(no he perdido solo me vas ganando pero te garantizo Ino que cuando acabe con Naruto_kun el pensara que solo fuiste una alucinación)- pensó ella con gran determinación antes de ponerse como un tomate porque sabia bien lo que tendría que hacer para lograr eso; la noche cayo en la aldea y el rubio tras una cena y un refrescante baño salía de la ducha envuelto en una bata cómoda y afelpada para proceder a vestirse para dormir –hola Naruto_kun- volteo alerta topándose con la chica de ropas chicas roja y avergonzada en su habitación –Tenten_chan ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con duda mientras la chica hacia acopio de valor para lo que estaba por hacer.

Naruto estaba sorprendido mientras sentía los suaves labios de la chica contra el al principio fue algo desconcertante pero pronto se dejo arrastrar por la sensación correspondiendo a la caricia de la chica mientras sus lenguas danzaban dentro de la boca de Tenten, se separaron y el rubio la miro esperando una buena explicación que de hecho nunca llego la ojichcolate estaba demasiado apenada por lo que hacia por lo que no decía ni pio –sabes Tenten_chan no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras yo a todas las amo por igual…y tu no eres la excepción, mi hermosa maestra de armas…te amo y no lo dudes- dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba su mejilla y de nuevo la besaba sabia bien las razones de su estadía en su cuarto y no quería importunarla o presionarla de mas –(esto es lo correcto…porque también te amo Naruto_kun)- pensó Tenten mientras un brillo rojizo decoraba su cuello y la marca de unión aparecía en la experta en armamento ninja, el beso se rompió y Naruto la vio de frente esperando sus palabras que no tardaron en llegar –yo…yo se que es lo correcto quiero pasar esta noche contigo Naruto_kun- dijo decidida mientras el rubio suspiraba y sonreía de algo estaba seguro cuando esto se supiera los padres de ambas chicas iban a tratar de matarlo eso lo sabia bien; Tenten beso al rubio y abrió su bata dejándola caer al suelo, de inmediato sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras admiraba el cuerpo del rubio centrándose en el miembro que comenzaba a endurecer frente a sus ojos con timidez acaricio la entrepierna del rubio afortunado que lanzo un suave gemido mientras su pene se erguía entre los dedos de la asombrada chica -(Hinata tenia razón es grande…quizá mas de lo que decía)- el rubio le sonrió y tomo asiento en el borde de la cama mientras la chica tragaba saliva algo nerviosa, -aaahhh- el gemido del rubio sonó con calma en la recamara mientras los labios de Tenten besaban su pene que latía ansioso entre sus piernas, -es tan caliente y grande- susurro la chica mientras rozaba el miembro del rubio contra su rostro embriagándose por el aroma del miembro del rubio que le miraba deseoso de que siguiera, sus labios besaron el tronco del pene mientras bajaba por el hasta llegar a sus testículos, la lengua mojada de Tenten los lamio mientras sus manos hábiles masturbaban suavemente al rubio que dejaba salir gemidos gustosos bajo las caricias de la chica, su lengua dio una larga y lenta lamida al miembro de Naruto desde la base lasta la punto justo antes de volver a sus testículo –aahh Tenten_chan chúpalo- dijo deseoso mientras ella sentía dudosa de su voz sus labios se cerraron entorno a la cabeza del pene y chupo con suavidad –aaaahhhh- Naruto dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás cuando los labios de Tenten abrazaron su pene y comenzaron a devorarlo con hambre de manera increíble para el y pese a su sensación de ahogamiento la chica de ropas chinas hacia un esfuerzo asombroso devorando todo el pene de Naruto –aaahhhh eres genial Tenten_chan aaaahh- gimió lleno de placer mientras la chica sacaba su miembro y tosía un poco antes de volver a tragarlo con deseo –(es muy rico)- pensaba la usuaria de armamento ninja mientras el rubio se dejaba consentir por sus labios que compensaban habilidad con deseo, los gemidos de Naruto resonaban con fuerza mientras el sonido húmedo resonaba acompañándolo y se dejaba ir con fuerza embistiendo la boca de la chica –ahh Tenten_chan yo voy a … AAAAHHHH- estallo con fuerza ahogando a la chica con un gran caudal de semen caliente que inundaba su garganta atragantándola mientras el espeso sabor nublaba su mente -(es tanto y tan caliente….es delicioso lo amo)- pensaba ella mientras bebía el semen del rubio.

El pene de Naruto fue libre al fin quedando fuera de la boca de Tenten mientras ella terminaba de degustar el semen del rubio afortunado, sus ojos miraban con deseo el pene erecto y solido frente a ella mientras Naruto sonreía lujuriosamente –mi turno Tenten_chan- y sin decir mas la tomo de la cintura y la coloco sobre la cama sus pantalones salieron volando revelándole al rubio un par de largas y bellas piernas torneadas y suaves, las acaricio suavemente mientras besaba sus muslos suaves y tibios arrancando risitas y gemidos ligeros de la chica mientras su pantaleta blanca se humedecía a gran velocidad, subió por sus piernas hasta su entrepierna y miro la prenda de ropa, la retiro con calma revelando la entrada de la chica escurriendo fluidos fruto de la excitación mientras un poco de bello café oscuro coronaba la sensual postal, Naruto se agacho y suavemente lamio su entrada delicadamente –aaaaahhhh- se arqueo deseosa mientras el rubio lamia su entrada lista y ansiosa –sabes delicioso Tenten_chan- dijo el rubio mientras tomaba su blusa y la retiraba topándose con unas inesperadas vendas que oprimían los pechos en el torso de la apenada chica –es que me estorban cuando entreno o en misiones- dijo justificándose de inmediato mientras estas eran retiradas y Naruto miraba asombrado a la chica frente a el sus pechos que siempre creyó del tamaño de Ino eran de hecho mas grandes casi como los de Anko –Tenten_chan no escondas estas bellezas siente orgullosa de ellos, son tan grandes y bellos quiero besarlos toda la noche- se dejo caer sobre los pechos de la chica amasándolos suavemente mientras besaba los pezones levemente oscuros –aaaahhhh Naruto_kun-gimió Tenten cuando los labios del rubio comenzaron a chupar sus pezones endureciéndoles a gran velocidad, entre los labios de Naruto sus pezones emulaban a pequeñas rocas mientras amasaba los suaves pechos de la chica que lanzaba gemidos al viento mientras el pene del rubio rozaba su mojada entrada, -aaaaahhhhh- Tenten gimió con fuerza y se arqueo cuando el pene de Naruto ingreso a su vagina que se cerro entorno a el como dándole un abrazo de bienvenida el rubio empujo suavemente mientras chupaba los pezones de Tenten ingresando en ella a paso lento y firme, sus paredes húmedas y suaves acogían al miembro del rubio con calidez y estrechez embriagadoras el rubio se deleitaba con el interior estrecho de la chica mientras empujaba suavemente su pene en el interior de la chica –Naruto_kun aahhhh- gemía ella mientras el rubio llegaba al final del sendero y el limite se hallaba frente a el, se detuvo por completo soltando los pechos de Tenten y la beso suavemente –tómame por completo- suplico ella mientras el rubio empujaba con fuerza, las gotas de sangre brotaron de Tenten mientras gemía con fuerza y su himen quedaba en un recuerdo, -Naruto_kun- gimió deseosa mientras el rubio se hundía aun mas en ella pronto todo el pene de Naruto llenaba la vagina de la chica –Tenten_chan te amo- susurro el rubio a su oído cuando empujo con fuerza, de la garganta de Tenten escapo un fuerte gemido cuando su vientre fue invadió y el rubio tomo como suyo su útero, los movimientos cadenciosos y los sonidos húmedos retumbaban sobre la cama mientras el rubio empujaba su pene por completo dentro de Tenten quien lanzaba gemidos gustosos mientras el rubio la poseía con pasión Naruto_kun ya no puedo mas- dijo deseosa mientras el rubio gemían al unisonó con ella clavándose en lo mas profundo de su matriz –NARUTO/TENTEN- gritaron con fuerza mientras el rubio descargaba un caudal abundante de semen dentro de ella arrastrándola a un orgasmo increíble e intenso que pronto la dejo sudando y fatigada sobre la cama del rubio.

Naruto la abrazaba por la espalda mientras su miembro erecto rozaba los muslos de Tenten y su semen tibio goteaba de su vagina recién reclamada, el roce del trasero de la chica encendía al rubio que sentía deseos de tomarla por completo, se deslizo lejos de ella un poco para acomodar su pene entre las nalgas de Tenten quien lanzo un suave gemido al sentir el pene del rubio grueso y caliente contra su trasero –cojeme por el trasero Naruto_kun- dijo la deseosa chica mientras el rubio parpadeaba sorprendido la verdad no esperaba que ella fuera a decir algo así aunque lo hacia feliz, se acomodo contra su entrada posterior y empujo –aaaaahhhh- Tenten gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio empujaba con agresividad pronto su ano cedía y el rubio lo abría suavemente –ya, ya entras Naruto_kun- dijo ella con dolor y placer mientras el rubio empujaba en su interior pronto Tenten estaba sintiendo el miembro del rubio latir poderosamente en su interior mientras el rubio la empalaba por completo, pronto todo el miembro de Naruto estaba en el trasero de la chica –eres…eres muy estrecha Tenten_chan- dijo el rubio besando su cuello mientras sus manos amasaban los pechos de Tenten quien solo gemía gustosa cuando Naruto comenzó a moverse a su espalda , el pene de Naruto entraba y salía casi por completo mientras los quejidos de gusto resonaban con fuerza en la habitación y el rubio amasaba sus pechos grandes y suaves besando su cuello sin dejar de embestirla ni un segundo –Naruto_kun te amo mucho- dijo ella volteando como pudo y besando al rubio que amasaba sus pechos ahora aplastándolo suavemente mientras su miembro horadaba su trasero, pronto los gemidos aumentaban mientras el rubio empujaba con fuerza y sacudía todo el cuerpo de Tenten quien dejaba salir gritos de placer ante cada golpe de su rubio amante que no se detenía ni un segundo, -Tenten_chan eres perfecta nunca lo olvides- dijo Naruto a su oído mientras la chica grababa esas palabras en su mente quizá después de esta noche esas vendas dejarían de ser usadas, los gemidos resonaron con fuerza y el clímax llego de golpe –AAAAAAHHHH- gimieron con fuerza mientras el rubio llenaba su trasero con su caliente semen desbordándola suavemente mientras salía de ella y su fluido caliente goteaba sobre la tela de la cama, se besaron suavemente mientras el rubio abrazaba a Tenten, descansaron un par de minutos cuando una duda asalto a Naruto –Tenten_chan…¿Dónde esta Ino_chan?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras la ojichocolate sonreía –ella esta dormida no te apures la dejaste exhausta en la tarde después de todo ella no tiene mi condición física- le guiño un ojo y el rubio de nuevo empezó a chupar sus pechos mientras le abría las piernas y se enfilaba a su interior –oh eso me gustaría comprobarlo…toda la noche si es necesario- Tenten sonrió y de nuevo lanzo un gran gemido cuando el rubio se hundió en ella.

En su habitación Ino dormía cómodamente a un lado una taza de te yacía tirada en el suelo….un buen somnífero ayudaba mucho a conciliar el sueño de esa manera ya que los gemidos de los amantes en la habitación de alado ya la habrían despertado de no ser por el; en el bosque nuestra rubia secuestrada colgaba del árbol mientras el sueño la vencía y poco a poco el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba –(no, no puedo rendirme)- pensaba ella tratando de oponerse a esa cruel visión de su destino sin saber que mañana quizá todo podría cambiar, lejos de ahí nuestro criminal descansaba sabedor de que sus perseguidores estarían ya durmiendo a una distancia segura, frente a el una pequeña fogata lo calentaba mientras sonreía pronto el y sus amigos tendrían mucha diversión con sus nuevas victimas; de regreso al hotel Ino dormía como nunca en su vida aun bajo el influjo del somnífero mientras en el cuarto de alado Tenten gemía con una de sus piernas alzada en el aire y el miembro del rubio clavándose en su vientre –(podría vivir solo para esto)- pensaba la doblegada usuaria de armas, una larga noche le aguardaba eso era seguro.

* * *

><p>Se acabo!, les gusto yo creo que si verdad jejeje después de todo ya vimos que paso con el grupo de Naruto y nuestros demás escenarios será que el rubio su sus compañeras van a salvar a nuestra secuestrada además que destino le depara a quienes persiguen a ese criminal nada bueno de eso estoy seguro pero claro eso lo sabremos mañana que creo yo será un capitulo muy movido<br>este capitulo me encanto (con sangre goteando de su nariz)  
>si fue genial en verdad muy bueno (la sangre gotea tambien de su nariz)<br>yo creo que Tenten ya no va a usar mas esas vendas jejeje (sonríe pervertida mientras gotea sangre de su nariz)  
>si yo también creo eso y se que a mas de uno eso les da alegría jejeje<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd:cual lemon les gusto mas el de Ino o el de Tenten


	131. c128: Un mejor destino

hola gente, aquí estoy de nuevo para rtraerles otro capitulo del fic donde veremos la mañana siguiente a la candente noche que paso el rubio en compañía de Tenten y creo yo habrá algunos líos y claro a fin sabremos quien es nuestra sacerdotisa aunque creo que todos o la mayoría se dan una idea mas que clara de quien es ella y si no es así pues espero que este cap resuelva esa duda jejeje pero antes claro es hora de los reviews  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: que biueno que te guste el fic y aqui esta el nuevo cap y lo que trama minato creeme lo va a terminar llevando a la tumba  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: sabes a mi tambien me gusto mas el de Tenten  
><strong>El Viajero<strong>:que bueno que comentes de nuevo y si el verdugo tenia cierto honor y no hubo un trio porque queria darle a cada una su momento despues de todo ambas eran virgenes  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:sabes hasta cierto punto tienes razon con el comentario del masivo y espero que aun asi mis hostorias te gusten y las sigas leyendo ademas gracias por el review  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: sabes tiene mucha rzon el sabe darse sus momentos de relajacion  
><strong>Leonshinoda<strong>: que bueno que la incrusion de moka te gustara lo de Lucy no se si se pueda pero por lo pronto lo de Shion no estas tan perdido eh  
>bueno ya respondi esto a saber quien es nuestra vistima de secuestro<br>_yo creo que todo mundo sabe quien es (mira al autor fijamente) _  
><em>cierto es muy obvio (las dos asienten a lo dicho)<em>  
><em>a mi me dan mas curiosidad las otras personas las que cazan al criminal aquel (las tres miran al autor con duda) <strong><br>**_bueno eso fue recomendación de ua amiga (Mizore morisato) y pues decidí tomarla pero no les diré mas y los dejare leer ok

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 128: Un mejor destino<strong>

Un día nuevo llego al país del oro y claro en su recamara una chica de cabellos rubio despertaba con un tremendo dolor de cabeza, la verdad no recordaba haber bebido algo ni menos haberse embriagado tanto como para tener semejante dolor, a decir verdad sus recuerdos de la noche anterior eran algo borrosos, lo ultimo que recordaba era beber algo de te caliente servido por su compañera de habitación de cabello castaño la curiosidad le invadió cuando al voltear no logro ver a Tenten en su cama es mas ni siquiera estaba desarreglada como si la usuaria de armas ni hubiera dormido ahí, las sospechas invadieron a Ino quien con una ceja temblando salió de su recamara a la habitación de alado no tuvo que tocar ya que el seguro ni puesto estaba y con calma entro al sitio, todo lucia desarreglado y con algunas ropas chinas regadas por allá, en su frente una ceja pulso con fuerza, se acerco a la cama para confirmas sus sospechas y valla que las confirmo, sobre la cama una sonriente Tenten dormía cómodamente con el rubio descansando sobre sus pechos y con su miembro semi erecto aun insertado dentro de ella mientras ambos tenían grandes sonrisas en sus caras, conto hasta diez y bueno no le ayudo de mucho -¡TENTEN TE COGISTE A NARUTO_KUN!- de inmediato la pareja se levanto de golpe al escuchar semejante grito el rubio encaro a la furiosa Ino mientras la usuaria de armas se escondía detrás de el tratando de dar una explicación a su compañera rubia que ni oportunidad de hablar le daba –escucha entiendo que quisieras hacerlo con Naruto_kun pero porque tenias que sedarme- ahora fue el turno de Naruto de mirar a la ojichocolate con una ceja alzada mientras esta se reía nerviosa, era mas que claro que era culpable de dichos cargos.

El desayuno fue muy…interesante sobretodo porque las chicas no dejaban de lanzarse miradas acusadoras al parecer cuando Tenten le echo en cara a Ino su pequeño encuentro en el bosque esta señalo orgullosa que fue mejor que el propio y claro eso detono otro pleito que en opinión del rubio no tenia caso de ser después de todo el consideraba ambos momentos especiales y nuca elegiría uno por sobre el otro pero claro eso se negaban a entenderlo las señoritas que seguían peleando sin importarles que estaban en el comedor – síguete diciendo eso marimacha a Naruto_kun le gusto mas hacerlo conmigo en medio de ese bello campo de flores fue tan romántico-, dijo la rubia con voz soñadora mientras el rubio suspiraba ya sabia bien lo que iba a pasar en respuesta de la otra –si claro es mas que obvio que el se lo paso mejor conmigo yo le aguante mucho mas y mi cuerpo le gusto mas a Naruto_kun- respondió la usuaria de armas mientras el rubio suspiraba a su alrededor mas de uno de los huéspedes les miraba con ojos curiosos y miradas pervertidas claro los que estaban en su luna de miel acabaron inconscientes mientras el rubio se preguntaba si esto continuaría así por el resto de sus días; de regreso a Konoha nuestras chicas del clan Ishura estaban estupefactas ante lo que estaban viendo frente a ellas la verdad cualquiera habría pensado que después de tanto tiempo ya estarían cansadas hambrientas o por lo menos con sueño pero no era así es mas en este momento se miraban con mucho mas rencor y odio en sus ojos mientras que los relámpagos miniatura volaban por el aire –entonces ya vas a rendirte súcubo_chan- dijo Moka con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Morrigan sentía el enojo aumentar aun mas en ella –nunca sanguijuela- sus miradas aumentaron en presión y enojo mientras los relámpagos volaban con mas insistencia –que acaso ellas no se van a rendir nunca- pregunto Miho con un vaso de jugo en su mano mirando a su hermana mayor enfrascada en semejante lucha contra la súcubo peliverde –tu no conoces a mi hermana cuando se aferra a algo nada la mueve- respondió Lilith a un lado de Miho con un pan en su mano al que ahora mismo mordía gustosa mientras volvían a entrar a la casa a seguir con su desayuno, a su alrededor las mujeres de la familia las miraban con duda mientras las dos chicas volvían al comedor, la verdad el hambre y el cansancio las obligaron a tomar una tregua el día anterior cuando casi caía la noche y por eso mismo estaban ahora como buenas amigas almorzando juntas mientras las hermanas mayores continuaban en lo suyo ignorando al mundo entero y centradas en su pequeño pleito personal.

De regreso al país del oro nuestro equipo ninja avanzaba ya por el camino largo y sinuosos atravesando las ladras rocosas y los bosques ocultos en valles pequeños la verdad era un camino muy tranquilo después de que el rubio declaro con don de mando y mucha autoridad –estoy harto de sus pleitos no comprenden que a las dos las amo por igual, si Tenten_chan tiene un mejor cuerpo y resistencia pero Ino_chan es mas delicada y romántica no podía elegir a una por sobre la otra y eso tienen que aceptarlo por dios- dijo fastidiado de sus pleitos y por eso mismo ahora marchaban calladas aunque con una sonrisa en sus caras –(lo sabia me ama mas que a la marimacha por mi feminidad)- pensaba la feliz rubia mientras Tenten pensaba en sus propias cosas –(siii a Naruto_kun le gusto mas mi cuerpo eso quiere decir que me prefiere a mi)- cada una soltó una risita que preocupo a Naruto al parecer aun pensaban cada una que era la preferida por sobre la otra y a la larga eso le causaría al rubio mas problemas –_usted podría terminar estos pleitos Naruto_sama solo tiene que emplear el mismo método que con Tsunade_san y Mei_san_- las mente del rubio se perdió en recuerdos muy vividos de sus noches e kiri reemplazando a las mujeres en cuestión por las dos acompañantes lo que causo claro un sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sensación de que algo trataba de bajar por su nariz; lejos de ahí en una cueva oscura un ser perverso reía y se deleitaba con lo que llegaba hasta su nariz –**jajajajajaja parece que ya comienzas a doblegarte mujer pronto suplicaras por ser mía**- sus risas clavan en ella mientras su cuerpo entumecido se sentía caliente y podía percibir como su poca resistencia se extinguía lentamente, en su mente solo podía clamar por ayuda mientras su espíritu menguaba y su poder se extinguía lo sabia bien a este paso pronto entraría por propia voluntad a esa cueva y nunca mas vería la luz del sol, Naruto se detuvo de golpe mientras avanzaba por el camino no supo bien de donde se originaba pero lo sabia bien lo estaba sintiendo en este momento, no era chakra no como tal al menos se sentía como una presencia mas pura y parecida a la de su espada un arma espiritual…si era parecido mas bien era como sentir el espíritu de una persona menguando y apagándose como un fosforo a punto de extinguirse, -(Kurayami_chan sientes eso)- pregunto el rubio a su ara interna mientras esta asentía a sus palabras la verdad era muy difícil no sentir ese poder desapareciendo a lo lejos -¿Qué ocurre Naruto_kun?- pregunto Ino mientras el rubio miraba en dirección del bosque a un lado del sendero –alguien nos necesita chicas andando no le queda mucho tiempo- y salió corriendo mientras Ino y Tenten se miraban antes de asentir y correr detrás del rubio.

-**alguien se adentrado en mis dominios, bueno creo que mis marionetas podrán matarle sin problemas**- murmuro el demonio cuando la presencia de los ninjas de la hoja comenzó a sentirse en el bosque sombrío y callado; la verdad estar en un bosque tan callado era algo intimidante y eso lo reconocían fácilmente Ino y Tenten quienes saltaban detrás del rubio avanzando a gran velocidad cuando de pronto su líder se detuvo de golpe en un pequeño claro -alerta chicas- dijo el rubio mientras tomaban posición circular y los matorrales se movían, solo entonces emergieron los tipos, eran hombres o alguna vez lo fueron sus ropas rotas mostraban heridas putrefactas en sus cuerpos mientras hilos blancos envolvían sus cabezas adentrándose en sus oídos llegando hasta el cerebro de los mismos, algo le decía al rubio que Ino estaba en desventaja –Ino_chan no uses tus jutsus mentales – ordeno mientras la chica asentía sin ellos solo tendría a la mano sus limitados ataques de fuego, los zombis que mejor palabra no les quedaba se abalanzaron contra el grupo de ninjas que salto al aire mientras bolas de fuego no muy grandes salían despedidas de la boca de la rubia quemando a un par de esos tipos que entre gritos se envolvían en flamas que ardían con fuerza, una figura agresiva se alzo a espaldas de Ino empuñando una larga espada quemada y rota listo para asesinarla, se desplomo al suelo con mas de 20 kinais enterrados en el mientras Tenten sonreía a la distancia guiñándole un ojo a Ino –no dejare que te mueras y no me veas ganar rubia- dijo ella mientras sus espadas gemelas aparecían y comenzaba a decapitar todo a su paso, por su lado el rubio golpeaba con puños resplandecientes a sus enemigos con una facilidad asombrosa el problema era que los tipos volvían a levantarse sin importarles que sus piernas ya estuvieran rotas bajo los golpes del rubio que seguía moviéndose a gran velocidad destrozando cabezas y haciendo volar sangre por el viento mientras sus puños resplandecientes golpeaba a otro enemigo –esto es absurdo porque diablos se levantan de nuevo- dijo el rubio mientras el tipo con el cuello evidentemente roto se levantaba sin importarle nada, a un costado Naruto vio a uno de esos hombres parecer bajo las candentes flamas producto del fuego de Ino lo que ilumino la mente del rubio –bien si a golpes no entiendes habrá que volverlos ceniza, Ino Tenten salgan del claro y déjenlos venir a mi- las chicas asintieron y salieron rumbo a los arboles mientras el rubio se quedaba inmóvil y los tipos lo redaban acercándose a el a gran velocidad, sus manos trazaban sellos a toda velocidad mientras sonreía peligrosamente –Katon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu del tornado)- el rubio escupió una delgada línea de fuego mientras comenzaba a girara sobre si mismo, las flamas se mezclaron con el viento y los cuerpos de los enemigos pronto eran alzados en el viento mientras el poderoso tornado de fuego rugía amenazador carbonizando todo a su paso mientras las flamas ardían con fuerza reduciendo todo a cenizas en el claro, el rubio se detuvo y las flamas se disiparon en el aire mientras los restos quemados los pocos que quedaron cayeron al suelo mientras las chicas veían al rubio con admiración –andando- y reanudaron su marcha hacia el blanco.

Corrían a gran velocidad cuando todo el suelo retumbo la verdad estaban listos para enfrentarse a otro regimiento de enemigos mas no para lo que salió de entre los arboles, eran osos 9 para ser precisos, enormes y negros con esos hilos blancos por toda su espalda y rodeando sus cabezas mientras sus ojos vacios enfocaban a los ninjas de la hoja, el rubio se planto frente al enemigo mientras estos rugían poderosos y amenazantes dejando caer restos de saliva de sus hocicos y el rubio les miraba fijamente –no tengo tiempo para esto…katon: karyundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- el dragón llameante apareció con gran poder lanzándose contra los animales que ya corrían contra el rubio rugieron de dolor y sus cuerpos se consumieron bajo las calientes flamas que los reducían a cuerpos quemados tirados en el suelo del bosque –que clase de monstruo convierte a inocentes e armas- dijo el rubio viendo los cuerpos de los animales ya sin vida frente a el mientras sus compañeras asentían a sus palabras quien hiciera esto no era humano y no sabían cuanta razón tenían; -**valla parece que tiene talento**- murmuro el demonio oculto mientras el poder de la sacerdotisa menguaba aun mas y el calor se expandía por su cuerpo –(quien seas por favor…ayúdame)- pensaba ella desesperada no soportaría mucho tiempo a este paso; lejos de ahí en las frontera donde el bosque terminaba nuestro asesino convicto corría a gran velocidad ignorante de la batalla que ya comenzaba a desarrollarse en el bosque al otro lado del sendero pero claro el estaba mas interesado en las personas que le estaban siguiendo a toda velocidad –oye sentiste eso- pregunto a su acompañante mientras asentía a su palabras –alguien uso chakra lejos de aquí al otro extremo del bosque no tengo idea de quien será- la verdad eso les sembraba muchas dudas mientras seguían su paso si era apoyo de su blanco entonces tendrían que detenerlo antes de que llegara con sus aliados y tuviera un gran problema de frente aunque claro no tenia idea de que ya marchamaban a una trampa.

Naruto y compañía corrían por los arboles mientras las bolas de fuego del rubio quemaban todo a su paso reduciendo a sus oponentes a cenizas en menos de un segundo, osos, hombres, pumas y demás criaturas del bosque reducidas a meras marionetas de alguien mas eran destruidas por el rubio furioso sin duda quien hizo eso lo hacia enojar y mucho considerando lo que causaba en un lugar tan pacifico como este a su espalda las chicas miraba a Naruto bajo una luz muy interesante al verlo molestarse tanto por semejante daño a un sitio verde y vivo, poco a poco mientras avanzaban las plantas perdían la vida volviéndose espectrales arboles muertos de ramas largas y siniestras mientras saltaban de un árbol a otro, entonces llegaron al sitio era un claro grande con una gran roca al fondo donde se podía ver una cueva, a un costado un árbol muerto del que colgaba una especie de capullo donde una bella mujer rubia yacía atrapada,, estaba cansada eso se podía ver desde lejos mientras alzaba la cabeza y enfocaba a los ninjas de la hoja –sus ojos brillaron un segundo y se perdió en imágenes espeluznantes de ella en aquella cueva con su vientre inflamado y a su lado la rubia que venia en ese grupo en las mismas condiciones que ella mientras loe gemidos de Tenten resonaban en la cueva y las suplicas de ser preñada acompañaban las risas del demonio, en el suelo el cuerpo sin vida y ya podrido del rubio adornaba el espeluznante recinto donde la luz no brillaba –(no, ellos no podrán salvarme)- el rubio dio un paso al frente mientras los malignos ojos se abrían en la cueva y su presencia demoniaca se dejaba sentir –**valla pero si es un ninja de la hoja que me ha traído dos hermosos regalos jajajajaja**- Ino y Tenten tuvieron miedo al sentir el poder del demonio frete a ellos mientras el rubio le miraba de frente sin moverse o dejarse intimidar -¡suéltala ahora!- ordeno el rubio señalando a la mujer que colgaba mientras el oscuro ser se carcajeaba ante sus palabras –**jajajajaja porque crees que dejaría ir a una de las futuras madres de mis hijos**- no dijo mas mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja y la miraba sus ojos aterrados suplicaba ayuda y claro Naruto no iba a negársela.

La presencia del demonio se acrecentó mientras largos hilos blancos llenos de chakra oscuro volaban de la cueva y los ninjas saltaban por el aire evitando los hilos que como espadas destrozaban todo a su paso como hojas afiladas mientras rebotaban de un lado a otro tratando de destrozar a los ninjas que se movían por todos lados eludiendo los hilos, los kunais de Tenten volaron contra el pero de la delgada entrada salieron líneas de hilo que detuvieron las armas pegándolas a los arboles mientras el demonio se burlaba de ellos –esa maldita cueva lo cubre mucho- dijo la usuaria de armas mientras el rubio miraba su blanco frente a el, el demonio se burlo pensando que quizá el rubio se había rendido al reconocerlo como un ser superior pro claro estaba por completo equivocado las manos del rubio trazaron sellos como locas –Shoton: hasho koryu (elemento cristal: dragón desgarrante)- del suelo un enorme reptil cristalino se alzo rugiendo poderoso mientras se abalanzaba contra la cueva, los hilos volaron pero el poder der dragón era demasiado grande pronto todos los hilos eran rechazados mientras el dragón golpeaba con fuerza la roca y esta se despedazaba mientras el reptil seguía su avance poderoso azotando la zona con su poder destructivo e incomparable, pronto la zona quedo reducida a escombros destrozados de entre las piedras el poder oscuro emergió poderoso mientras las rocas s movían y la figura de la bestia era expuesta al fin, las caras de las chicas se llenaron de terror –es un monstruo- murmuro Tenten mientras Ino asentía y el rubio miraba frente a el al poderoso demonio; era alto casi dos metros y medio con su piel azulosa oscura, de brazos muy largos y musculosos y piernas gruesas usaba una especie de taparrabo mientras 8 largos apéndices semejante a patas de araña se alzaban en su espalda abriéndose de manera amenazante, su quijada cuadrada coronada por dos largos colmillos que brotaban de los costados de su cara cerrándose al frente mientras su cabello una línea blanca crecía entre las protuberancias de su cabeza, de su boca escurría un fluido viscoso mientras sus penetrantes ojos morados miraban al rubio con rencor y odio –con razón te escondías en ese agujero si que estas feo- dijo el rubio burlándose de su aspecto mientras el demonio cerraba sus "patas" entorno a su cuerpo, el brillo siniestro se manifestó de inmediato mientras preparaba su ataque siguiente- abrió las extremidades y largas líneas de hilo oscuro y peligroso volaron por todos lados, con facilidad el rubio los eludió mientras el demonio sonreía arrogante –aaaaahhhh- se dio la vuelta a la fuente del grito Tenten estaba siendo sujetada por el cuello y era alzada mientras la bestia sonreía arrogante –**jajajajaja no te apures ningen no matare a mi nuevo juguete pero si te mueves te garantizo que sufrirá y mucho**- dijo malévolamente mientras las bolas de fuego de Ino no lograban quemar el hilo que sostenía el cuello de la ojichocolate, el rubio bajo los brazos, el hilo apareció entonces rodeándole el pecho mientras lo jalaba a la bestia, recibió golpes poderosos en el cuerpo mientras el demonio lo alzaba y azotaba contra el suelo con fuerza demoledora en un intento por lacerarlo mas y mas, la sangre de Naruto cayo de su boca mientras se levantaba y Tenten lo miraba con dolor sintiéndose culpable.

La sacerdotisa miraba la escena era lo que temía ese ninja iba a morir y ella y las otras chicas serian usadas como incubadoras para las descendencia de esa bestia que ahora alzaba al rubio en el aire mientras sus hilos aplastaban al ojiazul que ahora mismo gritaba de dolor, -_Naruto_sama no se rinda_- dijo Kurayami en la mente del rubio mientras este era aplastado de nuevo y veía como Ino trataba inútilmente de cortar los hilos que apresaban a Tenten –**jajajaja no te esfuerces mujer estos hilos están reforzados con mi poder nada en este mundo los cortara jajajaja mejor resignante a que tu y tu compañera pronto serán mías jajajajajajaja**- sus risas calaron hondo en todos los presentes mientras el rubio en el aire miraba la escena bajo el, sabia bien que ese demonio era fuerte casi tanto como Kobu en especial los hilos que ahora mismo lo sujetaban solo por Tenten tenia esta ventaja de otro modo lo estaría bombardeando con sus ataques hasta destrozarlo pero no podía arriesgar la vida de la pelicastaña, las palabras del demonio resonaban en su cabeza cuando algo vino a su mente –(si nada de este mundo los ropera que tal algo que no es de este mundo)-, la sacerdotisa lo sitio era un poder muy raro que provenía del rubio, el demonio dejo de reír cuando percibió el aumento de poder en Naruto, todo mundo vio al rubio en el aire cuyos ojos habían cambiando revelando al poderoso batsunengan en sus pupilas – supekutoru (espectro)- la fantasmal figura del espectro emergió del rubio con fuerza haciendo fuerza con sus músculos fantasmales de manera asombrosa el hilo del demonio se desgarro mientras la mano del rubio señalaba a Tenten y la extremidad del espectro desgarraba los hilos que sujetaban su cuello mientras el rubio les hablaba desde el interior –cúbranse chicas- de inmediato ambas se escondieron mientras la lanza se materializaba en las manos del espectro- ahora tu y yo jugaremos enserio- la sonrisa del rubio se volvió ancha y espeluznante mientras el demonio sentía miedo en su interior, los ojos de la sacerdotisa vieron con asombro como esa lanza larga y demoniaca golpeaba al demonio aplastándolo contra el suelo mientras su hoja fantasmal cortaba las extremidades de su espalda –**AAAAAAHHHH**- grito de dolor cuando la sangre verde y repugnante mancho el suelo, se levanto del mismo mientras el mando del arma colosal lo golpeaba en la quijada elevándolo del suelo mientras el puño del espectro lo clavaba al suelo con un derechazo demoledor, el espectro se disipo en el viento mientras el demonio herido y sangrante se levantaba furioso –Raiton: rairyundan (elemento rayo: dragón eléctrico)- el poderosos reptil brillante apareció y se abalanzo contra el que grito de dolor cuando el flujo de energía lo aplasto contra el suelo arrastrándolo por el mismo de manera lenta y agónica –(no puede ser…esto no iba a pasar mis visiones nunca se equivocan)- pensaba la mujer colgando de los hilos mientras el demonio se enderezaba herido y aterrado –**espera…no me mates ningen…hagamos un trato tu y yo juntos podemos tener nuestro reino…podemos tener cuantas mujeres queramos solo….solo únete a mi**- dijo el aterrado demonio mientras los ojos del rubio aun con su doujutsu activo parecían brillar de manera espeluznante –yo nunca me uniría a una basura como tu…jigoku no hi (fuego del infierno)- el suelo crujió y las ardientes flamas emergieron de el envolviendo al demonio que gritaba de dolor mientras el fuego lo rodeaba por completo antes de quedarse inmóvil y ser reabsovio por las grietas mientras el cuerpo del demonio se disolvía en ceniza con el paso del viento.

Los hilos que la apresaban comenzaron a deshacerse mientras se desplomaba al suelo con ojos cerrados, mas nunca llego al piso sus ojos se abrieron para ver al sonriente rubio de nuevo con sus ojos azules frente a ella viéndola amigablemente, retiro los hilos de su cara revelando el rostro hermoso de la mujer –no te apures esa cosa no molestara mas a una chica tan hermosa como tu- dijo el rubio como siempre siendo un conquistador mientras un tenue sonrojo adornaba las mejillas de la chica –soy Naruto y tu- pregunto el rubio mientras le retiraba los hilos y un par de celosas Ino y Tenten miraban la escena con deseos de arrancarle el cabello a la nueva rubia –Shion- dijo ella finamente cuando el rubio sonrió y tomo su mano para besarla suavemente de nuevo los ojos de Shion brillaron un segundo perdiéndose en una nueva visión de una gran casa con un amplio jardín donde las risas de niños alegraban el ambiente, su vientre estaba abultado mientras alguien se movió en el interior y el rubio aparecía abrazándola por la espalda acariciándole el pronunciado vientre –ya volví de la misión Shion_chan tu y nuestro hijo han estado bien- dijo sonriente para después besarla mientras las visión terminaba y ella se ponía bastante roja. Agradeció la ayuda del grupo de Konoha, ella era originaria del pa´si del demonio y la verdad estaba muy lejos de inmediato el rubio se ofreció a llevarla a Konoha para que contratara una carreta, las chicas se tragaron su enojo mientras el rubio se inclinaba ofreciendo su espalda a la sacerdotisa –sube Shion_chan- dijo el rubio mientras la apenada mujer subía a la espalda del rubio e iniciaban su marcha, el rubio sintió sus pechos de muy buen tamaño aplastándose suavemente contra su espalda mientras suspiraba y trataba de alejar de su mente las ideas poco santas que tenia, -(que es eso…es oscuro y malévolo…esta dentro de Naruto_kun…que rayos es nunca había sentido algo así en mi vida)- pensaba Shion mientras el grupo comenzaba su macha a la aldea de la hoja.

Estaba en problemas y eso era un hecho, acorralaron a su blanco pero todo resulto ser una enorme trampa, tan pronto llegaron al sitio los compañeros de aquel hombre entraron en escena rodeándolas y dando inicio un fiero ataque que ahora mismo las tenia arrinconadas, -que les pasa a las hermanas la famosas hanketsu no ken (espadas del juicio) famosas por cazar asesinos y traficantes acaso no esperaban esto chicas- los hombre se lanzaron al ataque y pronto estaban bajo un inclemente ataque que las fue agotando si bien derribaron a un par de enemigos la mayoría aun estaban de pie frente a ellas que espalda con espalda se veian rodeadas –te dije que era una trampa Scarlet- dijo la pelirroja de reveladora ropa un top y una falda negro y blanco a su hermana también de cabello rojo solo que de un vestido de una sola pieza que llegaba a medio muslo –si claro yo te dije que el corría demasiado hace dos días Kightwlker- respondió su gemela menor solo por 30 segundos mientras ambas luchaban y sus espadas eran arrojadas lejos de su alcance –bueno nos divertiremos un poco con ustedes antes de matarlas jejejeje- tuvieron miedo sabían bien a lo que ese hombre se refería y la verdad la idea de ser sus juguetes no les agradaba mucho que digamos –al diablo si alguno se nos acerca lo machacamos a golpes- dijo uno de ellas mientras los criminales se reían; en el camino el "sutil" escándalo del bosque era demasiado llamativo y claro dada su eterna curiosidad el rubio bajo a Shion encargándola con Tenten e Ino mientras indagaba esos gritos y golpes, entre los árboles pudo ver a dos lindas pelirrojas atrapadas una a espalda de la otra mientras los hombre s a su alrededor se burlaban diciendo lo que les harían sin parar por días, de inmediato el rencor broto del rubio al recordar palabras semejantes dirigidas a Akemi aquella noche falleció, todo mundo se detuvo de golpe ante el frio y denso instinto asesino que se dejaba sentir en ese momento, nadie supo que paso hsta que uno de ellos grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo con la garganta cercenada mientras un remolino oscuro desaparecía, el rubio apareció como un fantasma en su sunshin característico una y otra vez lleno de un lado a otro degollando mutilando o partiendo los corazones de los tipos aterrados que solo podían gritar de miedo mientras morían lentamente, pronto solo el líder quedaba con vira pero los kunais del rubio le atravesaron el pecho y lo dejaron caer sin vida al suelo mientras las gemelas pelirrojas encaraban al fin al responsable de dicha masacre, a un hombre rubio que ahora mismo las miraba fijamente, entraron en posición de batalla alejándose un poco de el mientras el rubio suspiraba quizá matar a todo mundo de esa forma no fue la mejor idea –no de quien rayos eres- dijo una de ellas la del vestuario completo –pero no nos tocaras- completo su hermana mientras levantaban sus armas y se lanzaban contra el rubio, tenían talento tenia que reconocérselo se movían muy bien aunque su velocidad no era precisamente grandiosa era muy buena, se harto muy rápido del pequeño baile apareciendo un clon con el que sujeto a las chicas, estaba a su espalda apretándolas contra el mientras ellas se sonrojaban por la cercanía sentían my bien algo en el rubio que se motivo por sus ideas sobre Shion, -por favor cálmense de una vez que yo no quiero hacerles daño- dijo el rubio mientras ellas bajaban las armas y se relajaban, el clon se disipo y Naruto sonrió mientras las rojas chicas trataban de alejar los pensamientos sobre "que" sintieron contra sus traseros –bueno creo que empezare por presentarme mucho gusto señoritas soy Naruto Ishura- dijo el rubio inclinándose levemente en un tono muy formal.

Los ojos de las chicas se abrieron como platos mientras comenzaban a brillar con fuerza y Naruto tenia un mal presentimiento –Ishura, Ishura como e kuro shippu- pregunto la de ropa mas reveladora –si asi me dicen y ustedes son…- pregunto el rubio mientras las chicas daban un paso al frente –Erza Knightwalker- dijo la de cortas ropas mientras su hermana daba un paso a su lado –Erza Sacarlet- dijo ella mientras el rubio las miraba y algo en el le decía que estaba en aprietos, sus manos se movieron rápido sacando un par de libros y extendiéndolos al rubio –danos tu autógrafo- dijeron al unisonó mientras Naruto reía algo nervioso al parecer aun tenia fans regadas por el mundo y el ni encuentra, autografió los libros bingo y las felicito por sus habilidades en combate aunque claro señalo sus puntos débiles argumentando que con la debida instrucción de seguro podrían llegar a ser invencibles les deseo buena suerte y se alejo lentamente de ellas mientras cuchicheaban sin parara, sonrieron ante la decisión que tomaron y a toda prisa siguieron al rubio Ishura, al parecer sin querer consiguió nuevas amigas y alumnas y ni cuenta se dio.

* * *

><p>Bueno ya se acabo el cpitulo y con el la semana, espero que les gustara porque como vimos al fin sabemos que la sacerdotisa era Shion que misterio verdad?, también vimos una buena batalla contra un demonio al parecer son mas comunes de lo que uno pensaría y por si fuera poco parece que Naruto consiguió nuevas amigas no se porque pero creo que la larga eso le va a causar muchos pero muchos problemas<br>_para mi que van a ser mas que sus alumnas no(a moviendo las cejas sugerentemente)_  
><em>si es verdad todos sabemos eso de antemano (mirado al autor con una sonria)<em>  
><em>y no se olviden de la rubia clarividente que ya vio un poco de su futuro junto a Naruto (las tres asienten) <em>  
>pues si quizá ellas tiene razón no creen?<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto el rescate de Shion


	132. C129: El espiritu maligno

Hola gente, espero que su fin de semana halla sido entretenido yo en lo personal me lo pase a lo Shikamau durmiendo o viendo las nubes ya ve porque le gusta tanto es genial y muy relajante pero bueno como mis actividades no les interesan mucho pasare de una vez a los review  
><strong>Yue Namikaze: <strong>la verdad no tengo contemplado a nadei mas aunque la idea de nel y harribel suena mas que atractiva  
><strong>leonshinoda<strong>:lo considerare eso te lo puedo prometer  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: que bueno que mi loca historia te entretenga y en cuanto a lo de tu inner me resta solo darte ...las felicitaciones?  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:esa esra la idea que nadie se lo viera venir jejeje, en cuanto a lo de la casa ishura creeme lo de troya no sera nada comparado con lo que acabra pasando ahi  
><strong>Kaks96<strong>:creo que tampoco ella puede esperar a que realize jejejeje  
>bueno como ya acabe con esto los dejare con lo que desean leer<br>_si un nuevo capitulo muero de ganas por saber que pasa (mirando la pantalla)_  
><em>es verdad ira a salir otro demonio Naruto ira a salvar a sus chicas (el autor sonríe por sus ideas)<em>  
><em>y si eso pasa irán estas a "premiar" al rubio todas juntas ( las tres sonríen pervertidamente)<em>  
>ellas no tienen remedio (al autor le gotea algo rojo de la nariz) y creo que yo tampoco mejor lean de una vez<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 129: El espíritu maligno<strong>

El trayecto del país del oro a la aldea de la hoja resulto por demás…interesante; al principio fue algo muy calmado después de todo solo era el grupo viajando por el bosque a una velocidad mas que razonable todo sin recurrir a los zorros del rubio quien por no saber si podía o no confiar plenamente en la rubio sacerdotisa opto por un viaje mas tradicional aunque so significara demorar mas de una semana en el mismo trayecto, no era que le molestara pasar 7 días en compañía de 3 hermosas mujeres con las cuales con dos había pasado hermosos momentos no hacia mucho tiempo no el problema vino a la hora de dormir  
>-ok no tenemos muchas tiendas de campaña, Shion_chan tu usaras la mía- dijo el sonriente Ishura mientras la rubia mujer se sonrojaba levemente imaginando que quizá el rubio dormiría a su lado<br>-oye tu no puedes dormir con Naruto_kun- dijo l indignada Yamanaka al ver como Shion se sonrojaba ante semejante idea  
>-es verdad si el va a dormir con alguien esa debo ser yo- dijo la usuaria de armas mientras el rubio parpadeaba confundido por el arrebato<br>-si…eh?...nada de eso Tenten Naruto_kun va a dormir conmigo- dijo la rubia cuando comprendió las palabras de su compañera mientras la sacerdotisa miraba al rubio que ya solo podía suspirar  
>-esto es mas normal de lo que crees- dijo el respondiendo a la invisible pregunta mientras las chicas comenzaban a gritarse de lo lindo sin importarles que la chica les mirara<p>

Pronto dejaron los gritos para otro momento mientras la pelicafe desenfundaba sus armas punzocortantes y la Yamanaka sacaba un par de kunais, estaban mas que listas para empezar a despedazarse una a la otra -¡ahora!- de entre los arbustos vino aquel grito destanteando a las enemigas cuando saltaron eludiendo los kunais al suelo solo entonces la red paso a gran velocidad atrapándolas mientras quedaban una a lado de la otra fijas a un árbol de buen tamaño –captura exitosa- dijo una de aquellas gemelas pelirrojas apareciendo en el claro ante la mirada curiosa del rubio que les miraba a las dos acercándose a el con sonrojos y sonrisas tímidas – Naruto_sama queremos ser sus alumnas- dijeron a coro mientras el rubio parpadeaba sin comprender bien el porque ellas desearan algo semejante pero bueno quien era el para decir no después de todo sometieron a Tenten y a Ino en menos de 5 minutos – bueno tiene talento ya lo dije pero porque quieren algo así- pregunto el curioso Ishura recibiendo de ellas una interesante historia al parecer ellas eran las ultimas de su familia de la cual se desprendía una larga hilera de guerreros y cazadores de criminales de ahí que ellas tuvieran semejante trabajo pero aun así y a pesar de sus antecedentes no se sentían con plena confianza y el hecho de que cayeran en aquella trampa días atrás era muestra clara de que necesitaban practica y alguien que les enseñara, -por eso queremos que nos enseñes quien mejor que el poderoso kuro shippu para ser nuestro maestro- dijo la chica del vestido de nombre Scarlet la verdad los nombres de esas chicas eran en realidad muy raros pero bueno el rubio nunca pudo decir que no a un par de hermosos ojos que lo ven de semejante manera y si eran propiedad de lindas pelirrojas menos diría no al final accedió a sus deseos y las felices chicas corrieron a compartir una de las tiendas mientras Shion se retiraba a dormir y el rubio se adentraba en la ultima tienda –nos olvidaron- dijo la indignada rubia mientras Tenten miraba con lagrimas en los ojos como todo mundo se iba a dormir abandonándolas ahí solas y sin que nadie les hiciera caso –no pensaron que las dejaría aquí verdad- dijo el sonriente rubio mientras las dejaba caer de la red y las mandaba a dormir a su tienda mientras el se quedaba a dormir en el árbol la verdad era una noche hermosa y la idea de quedarse a dormir afuera no le molestaba mucho –(me pregunto porque les dije que si a esas chicas con Fu Y Karui ya tengo muchas ocupaciones )_ pensó el rubio aun sin comprender realmente como fue que logro acceder a dicha petición aunque claro Kurayami tenia una muy buena explicación –_es porque adora a las pelirrojas Naruto_Sama solo cuente: Kasumi, Kushina, Tayuya, Mei, Amaru, Karui, Kariny claro Natsumi la verdad creo que no existe pelirroja que usted no desee llevarse a la cama_- la mente del rubio se lleno de imágenes nada santas de las hermanas Erza y claro pronto se regañaba por semejantes ideas, suspiro mirando al cielo con una sola cosa que decirle al creador o al mismo Hanzo según uno lo viera –(estas feliz me hiciste un pervertido)- dijo el rubio al firmamento y en algún lugar del otro mundo el invocador de salamandras sonreía victorioso.

En su tienda nuestra rubia sacerdotisa no podía conciliar el sueño mientras imágenes de la batalla del rubio contra aquel ser recorrían su mente una y otra vez -(esa cosa era un acron…se supone que ya no existen en este mundo como llego uno )- pensaba algo preocupada sin poder dormir mientras la sed le invadía la boca, se levanto a tomar algo del liquido de la cantimplora afuera de las tiendas, la noche estaba en silencio mientras ella con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido bebía algo de agua mientras el fuego casi extinto luchaba por seguir ardiendo, sobre el árbol el rubio dormía cómodamente sin prestarle atención al mundo mientras la sacerdotisa le miraba con curiosidad, el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas cuando la imagen de ella misma embarazada y con el rubio como padre de sus hijos venia a su mente la verdad la die de tener una gran familia le atraía mucho pero su deber le exigía tener cuidado con su elección una vez que su castidad fuese tomada si no era el hombre correcto su don se perdería para siempre y bueno que su visión le mostrara algo así no significaba que el rubio fuese el correcto, sonrió caminando a su tienda cuando lo sintió, se giro con su cara algo asombrada cuando el rubio se movió un poco sobre la rama del árbol uno diría que era solo un mal sueño pero claro ella pensaba otra cosa –(lo que sentí lucha por salir)- pensó la rubia mujer mientras concentraba su espíritu en sus ojos y un tenue brillo cubría sus pupilas solo de ese modo podía ver el aura de alguien y lo que vio le resulto aterrador, alrededor del rubio un aura brillante y clara brillaba tan bella casi como el sol indicando un corazón fuerte y una voluntad infranqueable lo malo era esa oscuridad pútrida que luchaba por envolver al rubio como tratando de tomarlo, el rubio se removió un poco en sueños y la oscuridad se disipo mientras el se movía levemente acomodándose a dormir mejor, -(¿que hay dentro de ti Naruto_kun?)- pensó ella con preocupación mientras el rubio dormía cómodamente y su mente vagaba por su mundo interno.

El rubio caminaba por la pradera bajo la luz de una luna llena brillante a su lado Kurayami avanzaba serena mientras se aproximaban a aquel santuario que despedía maldad por todos lados, a su alrededor el pasto verde yacía muerto y sin vida mientras la tierra se cuarteaba y moría -esto no era así- dijo el rubio mientras se adentraba en aquel sitio y encaraba a su bestia interna que yacía aun inmóvil aunque viéndola bien lucia mucho mas grande que antes casi tanto como un caballo tanto que su santuario ahora parecía quedarle pequeño mientras sus ojos perdidos miraban al frente muertos y sin vida mientras el rubio caminaba a su alrededor –_Naruto_sama esta cosa es peligrosa no deberíamos estar aquí_- dijo la preocupada peliblanca mientras el rubio miraba con asombro el suelo, en el ya no había 5 colas ahora para asombro del rubio 9 colas alargadas y espectrales estaban regadas por el suelo mientras el lo miraba en shock la verdad no esperaba algo así –se ha hecho fuete con los años verdad Kurayami_chan- dijo el rubio mientras su espada asentía y el miraba con nerviosismo las colas esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba pero si al igual que con los bijus sus colas marcaban su poder esta cosa debería ser tan poderosa como Natsumi y si se soltaba…no quería pensar en eso seria una tragedia que algo tan poderoso fuese libre, negó a lo que pensaba y el y su peliblanca compañera comenzaron a alejarse mientras los ojos de la bestia cobraban vida solo un segundo enfocando al rubio –_**Matar es lo que deseas no lo niegues**_- dijo una perversa voz en su cabeza mientras el rubio volteaba a la estatua que de nuevo estaba muerta mientras Kurayami lo miraba con duda ella no logro escuchar nada y el rubio sentía miedo de lo que ocurría en su interior.

Un día nuevo llego al mundo y el ahora mas nutrido grupo saltaba por los arboles y claro como siempre Shion iba en la espalda del rubio que como cada día sonreía al sentir a una hermosa mujer cerca de el –_**te gusta**_- dijo la misteriosa voz en su mente mientras el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido por escucharla solo el –_**tómala aunque sea a la fuerza la deseas solo tómala**_- el rubio se detuvo de golpe mientras las chicas le miraban con preocupación y el sudaba frio esto se ponía demasiado espeluznante ya que las sugerencias de esa maligna voz comenzaban afectarle, por su cabeza pasaron imágenes de una Shion que gritaba y lloraba mientras el rubio la poseía a la fuerza al principio suplicaba piedad pero pronto gemía de gusto mientras Naruto se sentía perturbado ante tales imágenes después de todo el nunca osaría tocar a una mujer de ese modo pero la pregunta de donde habían venido esas imágenes persistía en el –ocurre algo malo Naruto_kun- pregunto Ino a lo que el rubio negó con una sonrisa delgada y fingida que las chicas reconocieron de inmediato pero el rubio siguió avanzando y las chicas tuvieron que quedarse con sus aseveración no tenían tiempo para discutir con el mientras se alejaba a gran velocidad aun con la sacerdotisa en su espalda -(que fue esa voz)- pensaba Shion mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos y el rubio apretaba el paso alejándose a gran velocidad de todo como tratando de huir de esas palabras perversas y de esa presencia maligna que se cernía sobre el lo malo era que no importaba cuanto corriera o se alejara no podía escapar porque al final ese ser maligno estaba dentro de el y lo seguiría a donde fuera.

En una cueva oscura y siniestra nuestro cristal brillaban con poder y perversidad mientras sus nuevos subordinados se plantaban ante el con gran humildad –ya estamos listos amo- dijo el líder de ese pequeño grupo mientras la energía maligna del cristal danzaba y sonreía perverso dentro de su prisión – **que uno de ustedes valla a la aldea de hoja quiero información de primera mano esta claro**- dijo el cristal mientras una de las figuras asentía desvaneciéndose en el aire y las demás aguardaban sus ordenes mientras este brillaba en la oscuridad -**ustedes dos, vallan a Kusa y Taki quiero a sus kages de mi lado marchen de una buena vez**- dijo y otras dos figuras se desvanecían en el aire quedando al final solo 3 con el , se desvanecieron de inmediato cuando Pain ingreso a ala sala y el cristal se centro en el portador del rinengan – los informes de mis espías fueron confirmados un demonio estaba en el país del oro pero ya esta muerto- dijo el hombre de ojos anillados con su acostumbrada frialdad  
>-valla parece que estas trayendo mas amigos de los que nos has dicho no- dijo Sanada desde la puerta mientras Pain lo miraba fijamente y el crista brillaba algo ofendido<br>-**yo no traje a esa basura, creo que mi influencia finalmente ha comenzado a causar estragos, el muro que separa este mundo del makai se debilita y a través de las grietas demonios inferiores logran escapar**- dijo el cristal con sabiduría de lo que ocurría en el mundo mientras Sanada alzaba los hombros como si no le importara lo que el decía, salió de inmediato y se perdió en las sombras  
>-<strong>como esta Minato?<strong>- pregunto con cierta molestia al hombre de ojos anillados que le presto intención total de nuevo  
>-mejor, Konan dice que pronto estará listo y podrá moverse de nuevo lo que es asombroso considerando el daño que recibió- respondió el líder de ame mientras el cristal dejaba salir sus risa maligna y perversa<br>-**jajajaja claro que si es mi poder el que lo ha sanado de otro modo ya estaría muerto por sus heridas, pero que se recupere nos es una ventaja ya que el es necesario para los planes que siguen, retírate Pain**- el hombre asintió saliendo de ahí a paso lento mientras el poder del cristal se extinguía poco a poco centrándose solo en el y en sus maquinaciones perversas.

En amegakure como siempre estaba lloviendo y en su oficina Konan atendía los pendientes de la agonizante aldea, la verdad la mayoría de sus civiles se habían ido hacia mucho tiempo por el liderazgo de Pain quien convertía la aldea en una verdadera dictadura militar mientras las personas que se oponían desaparecían misteriosamente y ahora mismo por ello recurrían aceptar misiones de muy mala índole como asesinatos secuestros inclusive la asistente del kage miraba asqueada la orden del día , secuestrar y violar a la hija de un comerciante hasta rebajarla poco menos que una mujerzuela, entrego la orden a los ninjas sonrientes que caminaban al hospital en busca de cierta droga que usarían en los siguientes días con la pobre chica, la verdad la aldea de la lluvia según ella estaba mucho peor que con Hanzo ese viejo loco, homicida y amante de la guerra nunca habría tomado misiones de ese tipo pero claro el ya no estaba, -(esta aldea cada vez esta mas podrida, como desearía tanto poder irme de aquí)- pensó la kunoichi del origami mientras miraba al lluvia caer por la ventana y las solitarias calles de Ame bañadas del liquido vital mientras suspiraba añorando un mejor futuro, su mente se perdió en visiones agradables de una vida con cierto ninja de la hoja que le sonreía en un aldea hermosa y brillante un futuro bello que en verdad deseaba poder sentir, sus ojo se oscurecieron de pronto mientras negó y volvió a lo suyo sin notar realmente como el pequeño adorno en su labio inferior parecía brillar de una manera inusual mientras volvía a su oscura vida en la aldea de la lluvia; mientras tanto en Konoha nuestras mujeres Ishura continuaban con sus actividades diarias mientras como siempre el grupo de hombre pervertidos las espiaban a través de las rendijas disponibles en la muralla y claro entre ellos no podía estar otro mas que Kiba quien fisgoneaba como loco tratando de ver a cierta Hyuuga que tanto deseaba, aun no estaba del todo resignado a perderla inclusive consideraba tomar el desafío que uso su padre para conseguir a Hana aunque claro el se tenia mucha mas fe y estaba seguro de ganar…pobre iluso, -oh miren esa belleza- dijo uno de los fisgones mientras Kiba miraba por la rendija que tenia no era Hinata pero aun así era un mujer preciosa de buenos pechos y hermosa silueta sin duda un ejemplar glorioso de la feminidad sin duda el rubio tenia mucha suerte y ahora mismo lo maldecía como nunca por tener a semejante mujer su lado, los chicos miraban y se apretaban contra la muralla, después de todo no todos los días puedes ver a una de las mujeres Ishura bronceándose en la parte posterior de su casa, solo entonces entre murmullos y uno que otro acto no muy agradable en los pantalones de los chicos fue que Kiba emocionado como los demás se quedo petrificado y convertido en piedra, los chicos vieron llegar a una rubia de pechos enormes que parecía molesta por algo esperaban que también se bronceara pero no fue sí comenzaron a pelear y pronto su presencia quedo en evidencia, actuaron como el sentido común dictaba huyeron por sus vidas mientras Kiba se quedaba ahí petrificado, el muro se cayo mientras la rubio aparecía en escena seguida por un pr de chicas que ahora miraban con duda y enojo al paralizado Inuzuka –y a este idiota que carajos le paso- pregunto Tayuya a sus hermanas mientras estas no tenían idea de que decir hasta que la belleza que se bronceaba tomo la palabra- no se parece que algo traumo a Kiba- dijo ella mitras las demás la miraban sin saber que pudo ser lo que lo dejara en semejante estado –no importa después de esto deseada no haber espiado- dijo la rubia mientras lo pateaba con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo volar hasta caer del otro lado de la montaña hokage mientras las chicas sonreían y volvían al interior de la cas – y enserio Tsume porque diablos tienes que usar un traje de baño tan corto cuando tomas el sol- la Mujer le saco la lengua a Tayuya y volvió a lo suyo, al parecer eso fue lo que traumo a Kiba.

De regreso al bosque donde nuestro nutrido grupo avanzaba el rubio estaba sentado frente a la fogata donde el día de hoy Ino cocinaría algo delicioso según ella, la verdad no decepciono fue comida bastante sabrosa l que degustaron gracias al sazón de la Yamanaka que se reía y sonrojaba algo avergonzada por la tanda de cumplidos que inclusive venían de Tenten –Naruto_kun- dijo la sacerdotisa rubia tomando la palabra y llamando la atención del ojiazul -¿que eso que hay dentro de ti?- pregunto la rubia mientras el Ishura le miraba en shock y las demás chicas no tenían idea de lo que ella hablaba la verdad el nunca hablaba de esa bestia interna solo Natsumi y Kurayami sabían de ella y eso le generaba una gran duda -¿Cómo sabes de eso Shion_chan?- pregunto el rubio a lo que la orgullos mujer dejo ir una larga y detallada explicación de cómo sus capacidades de sacerdotisa le permitían percibir las presencias malignas y eso mismo le había permitido sentir e incluso escuchar al ser que moraba en el rubio, las demás chicas miraban todo con duda preguntándose de que se estaban perdiendo –se que hay algo oscuro en ti puedo sentirlo pero se que no es lo único y eso me da mucha curiosidad- dijo la rubia mientras Naruto sonreía algo nervioso y su espada peliblanca clamaba por ser libre para contar todo a la mujer rubia el ojiazul acepto y cerrando los ojos dejo que el espíritu de Kurayami brotara, su espada brillo un segundo antes de disiparse en sombras que tomaron la forma de la hermosa peliblanca que sonreía y saludaba respetuosamente, Ino se quedo en shock Tenten la miro con ojos brillantes y las gemelas pues –¡es increíble queremos una espada si!- dijeron a coro mientras la peliblanca se escondía detrás del rubio diciendo cosas sobre que no deseaba mas locas acosadoras y que con la ultima tuvo suficiente los rubios d la hoja miraron a Tenten que se reía algo nerviosa después de todo ella fue la acosadora. La platica con la espada dio inicio y tras la explicación pertinente de su naturaleza y lealtad absoluta a su amado "Naruto_sama"cosa que arqueo las cejas de Ino y Tenten llegaron a la parte mas interesante de la historia el ser que vivía en el interior del rubio preso y confinando a un santuario interno donde el sello de la espada lo mantenía cautivo  
>-no esta bien que este dentro de ti Naruto_kun es una muy mala influencia y a la larga puede ser peligroso, permíteme exorcizarlo de ti- dijo la sacerdotisa mientras el rubio parpadeaba y Kurayami lo miraba con una sonrisa al ver una posibilidad de librarse de el aunque sabia bien la respuesta de Naruto<br>-eso no pasara- dijo el rubio con una voz seria y calmada mientras las chicas protestaba por sus palabras y esa negativa a librarse de un posible demonio que vivía en el, no era como si fiera la primera vez que vivía con algo así en su interior  
>-porque dices eso…acaso ya has comenzado a escucharle y has accedido a sus promesas vacías- dijo la rubia sacerdotisa lista para comenzar con un ritual forzado mientras el rubio miraba al vacio y hablaba de nuevo<br>-es muy poderoso, dejarlo salir significaría que estaría libre para destruir y matar a voluntad, no puedo hacer eso, dentro de mi es el único lugar donde se que no daña a nadie y aunque la idea de librarme de el es muy agradable no lo hare no podría vivir sabiendo que alguien puede sufrir por eso- todas las mujeres miraron al rubio bajo una nueva luz si era un guerrero poderoso y que podía llegar a ser en verdad despiadado_ pero _ahora mostraba la cara d un hombre dispuesto a sacrificarse por lo demás de una manera tan desinteresaba que hacia sonreír a la chicas con tristeza y orgullo  
>-<em>me temo que aunque Naruto_sama lo deseara eso no puede desprenderse, nació de el por lo que es una parte de su alma separarlos es imposible y me temo deben vivir uno junto al otro de por vida<em>- dijo la peliblanca mientras el rubio suspiraba y las chicas lo miraban con preocupación  
>-has hablado con el?- pregunto Tenten mientras el rubio y Kurayami la miraban con duda era solo un animal como hablarían con eso<br>-_de hecho Tenten_san siempre esta inmóvil y nunca se mueve dudamos que tenga mente de hecho-_ dijo la espada peliblanca mientras la usuaria de armas les miraba con una cara seria y una respuesta a sus palabras  
>-Naruto_kun ha escuchado una voz que no es tuya, quizá eso no se mueve porque esta atado y no habla porque no tiene motivos para hacerlo eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo- dijo la chica de rodetes en el pelo mientras el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido a sus palabras y su espada asentía quizá eso era verdad toda subida estuvo atado o confinado ya fuera tras su atadura o tras el sello que apresaba a Natsumi.<p>

-quiero verlo- todo mundo vio a Shion como si estuviera loca al decir esas palabras después de todo ese ser estaba en el rubio y no era tan fácil como ir ponerle y una correa y sacarlo a pasear verdad era una bestia sin corazón ni piedad no podía solo hacer eso pero claro la sacerdotisa tenia una solución para ello el ritual de almas entrelazadas, donde la conciencia de Shion se vincularía con la del rubio y podría acompañarlo al interior de sus pensamientos para entablar una charla con su "demonio" interno que claro como seguía atado debería de ser calmada, l rubio accedió a regañadientes mientras el procedimiento se realizaba, el aura de Shion brillo de un color rosado brillante mientras sus manos tomaban las mejillas del rubio y sus frentes se tocaban, sus ojos se oscurecieron y anbos los cerraron mientras Kurayami se disipaba en el aire dejando tras de si la espada envainada del rubio –crees que estén bien?- pregunto Ino a la usuaria de armas que no supo que decir le habría gustado decir un fuerte y claro si pero en este momento no tenia idea de que pensar de lo que podría ocurrir en el interior del rubio.

De regreso a las calles de la hoja un calmado Genma avanzaba por el perímetro externo en su rondín de vigilancia acostumbrado cuando escucho el grito a la distancia y corrió en su ayuda, llego y alcanzo a ver como alguien arrastraba a una mujer y sin dudarlo salto a la defensa de la misma, se encontró entonces en un claro oscuro del bosque donde la silueta femenina que se suponía estaba en líos se perdía en la nada –los humanos son tan fáciles de engañar- dijo la maligna voz mientras el ser agresor se dejaba ir sobre el confundido ninja que no lo vio venir –aaaaaaahhhhhhhh- su grito resonó en el bosque pero el sello de sonido sobre el que estaba parado impidió su expansión y pronto todo estaba en calma mientras el enemigo realizaba su jugada; Shion abrió sus ojos despacio topándose con un paraje nocturno una pradera amplia y grande donde el rubio tenia la casa de su espada que ahora mismo le sonreía a un lado mientras el rubio la miraba con curiosidad –disculpa…¿Por qué usas esa ropa?- pregunto el rubio mientras la sacerdotisa se miraba y enrojecía, ahora mismo vestía u top apretado y color beige mas unos shorts celestes todo muy apretado y revelador mientras una larga gabardina rosa cubría su cuerpo y esta enrojecía ante la mirada del rubio –este…es tu mente la pregunta seria porque tu me imaginas usando esto?- dijo indignad mientras el rubio se disculpaba y Kurayami negaba la verdad esa era la representación mental de Shion en su propia mente por alguna razón sus ropas holgadas y ceremoniosas nuca le gustaron del todo y esa clase de ropa entallada y reveladora siempre apareciera cuando meditaba , al parecer lo que ella deseaba era vestir así pero dado su trabajo no podía , dejaron de lado en dichoso problema de la ropa y caminaron al sitio donde el ser aguardaba inmóvil, de inmediato los ojos de Shion revisaron el sitio hallando líneas negras sobre el extraño ser semejante a una especie de lobo –_ese es mi sello es lo que mantiene atado_- dijo la peliblanca respondiendo las dudas de la sacerdotisa que miraba al curioso ente con una mirada analítica  
>-esto…esto no es su forma verdadera- dijo ella mientras el rubio y su espada se miraban confundidos por sus palabras<br>-pero el siempre ha sido así Shion_Chan no tiene otra forma- dijo el rubio incrédulo de las palabras de la mujer rubia que ahora mismo negaba a lo que Naruto decía  
>-piensa en los demonios Naruto_kun todos tienen dos formas su forma de bestia donde su poder esta al máximo y su forma transitoria que usan para confundirse con los hombres, esta cosa es parecida puedo sentir su forma y su mente latindo en su interior- dijo ella mientras el rubio miraba fijamente a su estatua diabólica y Kurayami negaba a las palabras de Shion<br>-_no es verdad eso es un animal no tiene mente de tenerla ya lo habríamos visto antes cuando trata de liberarse_- dijo la espada preocupada mientras la sacerdotisa sonreía con seguridad y algo de arrogancia  
>-típico error de aficionada, si es casi un animal pero hasta ellos tienen cierta conciencia además es probable que demorara años en formarla y el estar atado todo este tiempo no lo ha hecho muy sociable que digamos, mmm no creo que pueda aflorar deberíamos soltarle pero seria peligroso…ya se- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de su aura sagrada y lo ojos de la bestia brillaban mientras su cabeza se movía a sus visitantes<br>-_**finalmente harás lo que tu corazón pide Naruto, al fin mataras a todo el que se te interponga en el camino , y tomaras a cuanta mujer desees anda tu y yo sabemos que eso quieres**_- el rubio negó a sus palabras mientras Shion le miraba a esos ojos amarillos y malévolos mientras el rubio se preguntaba que estaba por hacer  
>-muéstranos tu forma humana si es que realmente la tienes – dijo con don de mando mientras el ser se limitaba a verla y su cubierta de hueso se agrietaba<br>-_**después de hoy… todo será como siempre debió ser**_- dijo esa perversa voz mientras el brillo rojizo le inundaba y su forma se difuminaba mientras el hueso se re amoldaba y poco a poco una silueta mas humana atada en grilletes negros comenzaba a formarse delante de ellos que miraba todo en shock sin creer lo que ahora estaba frente a ellos.

En las calles de la aldea de la hoja Genma caminaba muy tranquilo como si nada hubiera asado la verdad parecía mas relajado que de costumbre y curiosamente no tenia el senbon en su boca su sello característico lo que resaltaba la rareza de ese hombre que ahora mismo avanzaba por las calles de la hoja antes de doblar en una esquina y detenerse en un callejón oscuro y cerrar sus ojos, pronto el brillo maligno los poblaba mientras su color se volvia verdoso y siniestro –(estos ningen no notan la diferencia valla que son tontos, habría preferido un cuerpo mas poderosos pero bueno al menos no me dio mucho problemas el controlarlo)- pensó aquel demonio antes de volver a caminar tenia una aldea que reconocer y muchas cosas que averiguar; de regreso al subconsciente del rubio este miraba asombrado a la silueta de rodillas ante el de cabello rubio y ojos azules fríos y llenos de ira con ese aniño amarillo alrededor de ellos y claro las marcas en sus mejillas mientras le sonreía malévolamente y Naruto se ponía pálido, si era su opuesto después de todo.

* * *

><p>Y ahí lo tienen como vimos Shion ha decidido ayudar al rubio con sus problemas de personalidad, aunque claro no esperábamos que de ese modo ahora están frente a frente con aquella "estatua que mira al rubio con ojos malévolos que ira a pasar, y por si fuera poco nos enteramos de que al parecer Pain controla a Konan de alguna manera eso explica el porque no lo ha andado a volar y si los demonios que invoco el cristal ya están comenzando a moverse esto se complica mas y mas no creen<br>oh lo cortaste en lo mejor (el autor sonríe)  
>si es muy cruel que lo hagas si aunque sepamos que va a pasar después (el autor la mira con duda)<br>es cierto es hora de pelear para que pronto veamos a Naruto con mascara y todo (las tres sonríen orgullosas de su descubrimiento)  
>saben yo no estaría tan seguro de eso jejejeje<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: el hollow debe ser un el o un ella ustedes decídanlo


	133. C130: El instinto

Valla hoy si que me adelante no les parece, pero bueno como ya tenia el capitulo completo no quise perder mas tiempo y decidid subirlo de una buena ves, después de todo porque prolongar una agonía innecesaria no creen asique pasare de una buena vez a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:muchas dudas ciertamente habra queleer para saber que pas no crees  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: que bueno que lo que escribo ayudara a desbloquear tu mente en cuanto a lo de tu inner no se si desearle un buen viaje o tenerle envidia( a la espalda del autor se sienten 3 instintos aseinos) si que tenga un buen viaje jejejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: si al rubio le gustan las pelirrojas en cuanto a lo del hollow es verdad deberia ser un el pero recuerda que aunque nacio del rubio no fue por el sino por natsumi que existe por lo que tecnicamente un ella le dio nacimiento de ahi que deje la duda en el aire  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:ya veras que ocurre ya que de un modo u otro su hollow clama libertad y es verdad para el cristal el rubio es una molestia lo que nos hace preguntarnos que ta poderso es en realidad el  
>como ya respondi esto es hora del capitulo, bueno espero que les gustes porque sabremos al fin que paso con Naruto, Shion y Kurayami ahora que encaran al hollow del rubio ¿Qué ira a pasar?<br>_insisto esto huele a pelea (sonríe al imaginárselo)_  
><em>y quien sabe si después lo recompensen la espada y la sacerdotisa (sonríe algo pervertida) <em>  
><em>eso quiero verlo jejeje (las tres asienten)<em>  
>y siguen con eso creo que no tienen remedio aunque aun así las quiero<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**saldo al capitulo 130**: mas de 720 mil palabras, **47** alertas , **86** favoritos y **737** revierw; genial me pregunto si podre llegar a los 800

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 130: El instinto<strong>

Naruto, Kurayami y Shion estaban mirando sin creer al ser frente a ellos, aun estaba atado bajo las líneas negras del sello de la espada mientras que les miraba con ira contenida en sus ojos, de inmediato el ceño de la peliblanca se frunció mientras Shion arqueaba una ceja y el rubio le miraba en shock que poco a poco cedía dando paso a la duda y una muy grande – eres una chica?- pregunto el confundido Ishura mientras el ser aparentemente femenino le miraba con burla; si en efecto era una chica rubia muy parecida a Naruto con la diferencia del anillo amarillo en sus ojos mientras que su cabello largo estaba atado en dos colas de caballo bastante esponjadas, curiosamente de su cuello colgaba una cadena de eslabones blancos de la cual pendía un dije que asemejaba una cabeza de lobo, usaba ropa muy apretada y reveladora, un short negro corto que dejaba ver en toda su extensión sus largas y bien torneadas piernas mas un trasero redondo y carnoso, arriba un top azul marino apretaba unos pechos copa d redondos como los de la misma Anko pero curiosamente sobre su ripa parecía colgar una vieja armadura samurái blanca y agrietada casi como su estuviera hecha de hueso mientras las cadenas de las colas se enroscaban sobre sus caderas a modo de una falda muy improvisada, el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido mientras esa… ¿chica? Le miraba divertida y sonriente sin que claro Kurayami dejara de verle molesta -(_ella es esa cosa que tanto desea a mi Naruto_sama, no la dejare nunca lo tendrá_)- pensaba la peliblanca mientras ella se levantaba aun atada de las muñecas y tobillos dejando ver un collar negro ceñido a su cuello con líneas oscuras atadas al suelo  
>-<em><strong>que pasa Naruto_kun acaso te gusta lo que vez…o será que quieres castigarme por ser una niña mala como a Guren_chan<strong>_- dijo con una perversa voz mientras el rubio se sonrojaba y Kurayami apretaba las manos esa mujer si es lo que era le resultaba molesta e irritante a sobre manera  
>-yo no piensos esas cosas tu…¿Cómo te llamas?- pregunto el confundido rubio mientras ella sonreía aun mas ante su descuido y su cara tan tonta al darse cuenta del detalle de su nombre<br>-_**no tengo nombre siempre he sido un reflejo de ti así que nunca he tenido un nombre**_- dijo ella con una seriedad espeluznante mientras no dejaba de ver al rubio fijamente, era raro pero algo dentro de Naruto deseaba estar aun mas cerca de ella y eso lo asustaba  
>-bueno es como tu reflejo Naruto_kun que tal si la llamamos Naruko- dijo Shion con una voz calmada mientras el rubio sonreía y asentía a sus palabras solo entonces la recién nombrada Naruko miro fijamente a la peliblanca furiosa<br>-_**y quien les dijo que soy un chica eh**_- los tres parpadearon confundidos mientras su sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

Brillo de color rojo un segundo dando paso a una imagen idéntica a la del rubio Ishura solo que usaba pantalones y no tenia camisa bajo esa rara armadura, Kurayami se puso roja al igual que Shion mientras el rubio le miraba confundido – _**o prefieres una forma mas…detestable**_- de nuevo brillo dando paso a otro hombre rubio esta vez se trataba de Minato quien miraba al rubio con su ropa tradicional y una mueca de enojo en su cara mientras el rubio se confundía aun mas, su apariencia cambiaba como quien cambia de pantalones –_**no espera ya lo tengo prefieres a una pelirroja**_- brillo otra vez tomando la forma de Kushina mientras el rubio daba un paso hacia atrás confundido y con miedo la verdad esto se ponía espeluznante mientras sus risas resonaban con fuerza –_**o quizá prefieres una combinación**_- de nuevo brillo dando paso a una rubia de ojos color verde como los de Mei mientras su busto alcanza las dimensiones mismas de Tsunade con facciones del rostro semejantes a las de Anko mientras usaba la ropa mas característica de Kushina y un peinado idéntico al de Tsume mientras colas rojas y esponjosas aparecían sobre su trasero y curiosas alas de murciélago sobresalían de su cabeza –_**esta te gusta jajajajajaja**_- sus risas resonaron con fuerza mientras el rubio tragaba saliva ante semejante función tan bizarra y extraña -¡basta espíritu! muéstranos tu cara verdadera- dijo la sacerdotisa molesta mientras hacia un gesto de molestia y la rubia del principio volvía a hacerse presente mientras miraba al rubio fijamente –_**yo puedo ser quien quiera asique no me hagan enojar o les mostrare algo que en verdad los dejara perturbados kukukuku**_- el rubio tuvo un escalofrió cuando escucho esa risa igual que la del ya fallecido sanin de las serpientes lo ultimo que deseaba era tener que lidiar con un espíritu interno que tomaba la forma del conocido pedófilo  
>-ok ya tengo suficiente, no has considerado ir a ver a un psiquiatra digo es mas que claro que tienes un problema de personalidad múltiple- dijo el rubio mientras las otras mujeres lo miraban con una gota en la nuca ante tan raro comentario<br>-_**no lo creo no confió en esos tipos preferiría mejor sesiones de terapia junto a mi contraparte que dices Naruto_kun me ayudarías a reafirmar mi identidad como chica**_- dijo deseosa mientras el rubio parpadeaba y le miraba serio a su lado Kurayami contaba hasta mil calmándose mientras Shion evaluaba seriamente un exorcismo forzado con tal de alejar a esa del rubio  
>-déjense de juegos y dinos ¿Qué es lo que quieres de Naruto_kun?- pregunto la sacerdotisa rubia mientras miraba al espíritu maligno frente a ellos que solo dejo de sonreír<br>-_**sabes lo que es pasar toda tu existencia atada, encerrada como animal mientras los demás van y vienen, solo quiero una cosa de el, mi libertad, quiero sentir el mundo ver el cielo y hacer que lo que siempre he deseado, matar , mutilar y tomar lo que me plazca..no es eso lo que deseas Naruto_kun**_- dijo con una sonrisa sutil y malévola mirando al rubio que negaba a sus palabras con vehemencia  
>-no es verdad, yo no quiero matar como loco y menos tomar cosas o mujeres a la fuerza yo no soy así- dijo con cierta desesperación mientras ella sonreía y una oscuridad abrumadora envolvía todo el lugar, en el cielo la luna llena se tornaba roja y todo a su alrededor desaparecía quedando solo ella, el rubio y la luna en el cielo, -¿Qué hiciste?-<p>

Sonrió levemente mientras se incorporaba las ataduras aun estaban en su cuello pero los grilletes de sus manos y piernas se habían ido y ahora caminaba calmada junto al rubio daño vueltas a su alrededor mientras este estaba listo para la batalla inminente y claro mas que listo para luchar hasta la muerte –_**somos mitades Naruto_kun, tu y yo somos parte de lo mismo, tu eres la razón y el conocimiento y yo tu ferocidad y tu instinto, nuestro destino es unificarnos y lo sabes**_- dijo malévola y cantarina mientras el rubio tragaba saliva nervioso negando a sus palabras no deseaba ser parte de algo que no distinguiera de amigos y enemigos y asesinara sin piedad –_**eres un mentiroso, tantas veces has sentido ganas de destrozar a tus enemigos sin piedad, tantas veces has usado mi poder, ya olvidaste el cero con el que casi matas a Orochimaru, la vez de Shiru y tu mascara que aumento tu poder con el que lo destrozaste, acaso olvidas que fui yo quien te ayudo a vengar la muerte de tu abuelo, esa milagrosa regeneración que tanto usas ya por instinto proviene de mi, sin ella tu rubia no seria una mujer joven y deseable sino una anciana seca y estéril, es por mi que aun vives y es por mi que tu poder aumenta desmedidamente, acaso no lo sientes tu y yo ya comenzamos a fundirnos en uno y lo sabes**_- caminaba alrededor del rubio que se sentía atado al suelo mientras esa mujer tan parecida a el lo rodeaba calmada y sonriente sus palabras eran verdad por mucho que el deseara negarlo era por su poder que el aun vivía y que había ganado en momentos tan difíciles, de hecho de no ser por ese poder había muerto hacia tanto tiempo, no quería reconocerlo pero era verdad, parte del el y de ella se mezclaba lentamente y por ello el sello de Kurayami perdía fuerza caída un poco mas mientras el poder de ella se liberaba a paso lento y seguro algún día se soltaría y eso era inevitable, -yo no quiero ser un monstruo no deseo volverme una animal salvaje y asesino no lo hare nunca te dejare salir- dijo el rubio mientras ella daba un par de pasos alejándose de el y menaba las caderas dando al rubio un espectáculo mas que claro de su trasero bamboleándose levemente mientras avanzaba alejándose un poco de el sin dejar de sonreír –_**sabes yo herede mi condición femenina de Natsumi de ahí que encuentre divertido el molestarte pero he de mencionar que como ella veo en ti a un hombre apuesto y deseable, no tenemos que ser enemigos, cuando tu y yo sabemos que es lo que deseas, ven aquí Naruto_kun tómame, hazme el amor con fuerza y dominio muéstrame que eres el semental que dice Tsume viola mi cuerpo y márcame como tuya, deja que nuestro poder se mezcle al fin y seamos uno, déjame mostrarte lo maravilloso que es ser puro instinto, tus mujeres te amaran mas serás una animal insaciable que las posea día y noche mientras aquí me haces el amor para siempre, anda ven aquí Naruto_kun arranca mi ropa y hazme tuya… ven aquí Naruto_kun**_- se recostó sobre una cama invisible mientras el rubio sentía el dulce y embriagante olor de su entrepierna humedecida llamándolo con fuerza, su miembro endurecía bajo la ropa mientras sus instintos lo inundaban era como con una Inuzuka su olor excitado lo enloquecía pero en el caso de ella era mucho peor, su mente parecía nublarse mientras perdía el control poco a poco -_**ven Naruto_kun te espero ansiosa… mi amor**_- dijo ella con una sonrisa en su cara mientras el rubio se detenía en su avance lento y respiraba mirándola sonreír sobre esa cama invisible y le sonreía tiernamente mientras subía a la misma, sus manos amasaron los grandes pechos mientras su labios se unieran en un suave beso que dejaba sus lenguas rozarse con fuerza mientras e el exterior la energía espectral y maligna envolvía al rubio Tenten, Ino y las gemelas pelirrojas miraban en shock como el poder maligno se manifestaba y como algo blancoso comenzaba a formarse en la cabeza de Naruto –eres tan bella Naruko_chan, pero no puedo hacerlo, no quiero perderme en el odio y la violencia, lo lamento hermosa pero hoy no seremos uno- dijo el rubio mientras el escenario se desvanecía y el rubio regresaba al sitio donde Shion y Kurayami parpadeaban algo confundidas mientras la mujer rubia brillaba espeluznante retomando la forma de aquella bestia –_**niégalo todo lo que quieras Naruto_kun pero algún día tu y yo seremos uno, algún bello y hermoso día yo seré tuya y nuestro poder será completado mientras todos perecen bajo nuestros pasos**_- la estatua del lobo extraño reapareció mientras la sacerdotisa suspiraba y abandonaban el trance volviendo al mundo real.

La platica con las demás chicas fue algo reveladora mientras el rubio relataba sin miramientos su pequeña charla privada con su estatua interna, claro en cuanto acabo las chicas estaban mas que dispuesta s a despellejarla por semejante intento de seducción en el que el rubio casi cae, en su interior Kurayami miraba furiosa la estatua del lobo deseando matarla, le lanzo una patada con fuerza a una de sus patas antes de regresar a su casa a descansar mientras en la mente de ese ser maligno sueños vividos de escenas de cama interminable poblaban sus deseos, solo una cosa quería ser uno con el rubio y dejar ir su odio atreves de el aunque el mundo tuviera que pagar el precio no importaba la libertad era demasiado tentadora como para ignorarla aunque eso significara que Naruto debía dejar de existir y perderse junto a ella en una noche infinita de sexo mientras sus mentes se quebraban y su poder rugía como una bestia imparable; las chicas respiraron para calmarse un poco mientras Shion tomaba la palabra –bien esa cosa es demasiado peligrosa me temo Naruto_kun que la única salida viable es sellarlo por completo, usando el sello de Kurayami mas mi poder debería ser capaz de encerrarle para siempre para que ya no moleste- dijo la rubia sacerdotisa mientras todas las chicas sonrían y el rubio cerraba los ojos suspirando y meditando la idea –no, no la sellaras es una pena lo que diré pero necesito su poder, con las batallas que están por venir necesitare todo el poder que pueda conseguir pero eso no servirá de nada si no me puedo recuperar con velocidad y su regeneración es lo que me ha salvado tantas veces lo lamento Shion_chan pero no puedo dejar que la selles- dijo el rubio con tristeza mientras las chicas callaban no les gustaba reconocerlo pero era verdad sin esa capacidad el rubio estaría en desventaja siempre se aliviaba muy rápido tras una lucha y si no ocurría así a la larga moriría tras las interminables luchas que le aguardaban en el futuro –en ese caso me quedare te prometo que hallare un modo de evitar que te controle sin tener que sellarla pero me tomara tiempo asique me quedare en la aldea de la hoja hasta lograrlo- declaro la mujer mientras el rubio sonreía ofreciendo de inmediato su casa como domicilio a la sacerdotisa que se sonrojo ante ideas muy subidas de tono relacionadas con aquella visión de ella embarazada aunque sus ideas involucraban mas la concepción de dicho embarazo, por su parte Tenten e Ino resoplaban molestas sabían bien que mujer que entra la casa Ishura nunca sale sin ser parte de la familia de un modo u otro y la verdad ellas ya tenían demasiadas ganas de ingresar a esa casa, bueno quizá sus madres les ayudarían una vez que supieran que su virginidad fue tomada por el rubio –bueno creo que no debemos perder el tiempo- el rubio trazo sellos y sus zorros aparecieron, las gemelas se quedaron maravilladas mientras acariciaban a sus respectivos "transportes" antes de montar y claro para enojo de las kunoichis de la hoja fulminaron a la sacerdotisa que de nuevo abrazaba la espalda del rubio, así el viaje reinicio a mucha mayor velocidad.

En alguna aldea de las naciones elementales mas especifico en la aldea de la hierba los ninjas iban y venían tranquilos seguros de que sus labores diarias eran bastante cotidianas, ajeno a ellos un ser perverso avanzaba en las sombras asegurándose de no se r visto mientras avanzaba a la oficina del kusakage –(humanos tontos ni siquiera me notan)- pensó con maldad mientras avanzaba despacio al cobijo de las sombras, colarse en el edificio fue increíblemente fácil al parecer no esperaban que alguien intentara algo así y por ello su seguridad era pésima mas sonrisas pasa el ser maligno que ahora estaba frente a la puerta del kage, su asistente no estaba debido a un encargo y lentamente la puerta se abrió con un rechinido algo espeluznante, los ojo del kage de la hierba de alzaron solo para ver la puerta abierta sin que nadie entrara, la curiosidad le pico y se acerco a ver saliendo de su oficina sin ver a nadie, era muy raro quizá la cerradura no servía o eso pensó antes de reingresar a su oficina y volver a lo suyo en el techo una oscura figura le miraba con una sonrisa al ver como el tampoco notaba su presencia –mis saludos kusakage- el hombre volteo al tejado mientras la figura se cernía sobre el a gran velocidad, en la aldea de la hoja "Genma" salía de una conocida casa de citas con una gran sonrisa en su cara dejando tras de si a un par de mujeres de la vida galante desfallecidas y ciertamente encantadas con el incansable vigor del "hombre" que ahora caminaba tranquilo por las calles de la aldea evaluando su seguridad mientras la reconstrucción aun continuaba la verdad la muralla externa fue lo primero que levantaron de regreso mientras los edificios pasaban a un segundo plano –oh vamos Samui cuéntame anda- sus ojos se enfocaron en las mujeres que platicaban , Tayuya correteaba a la rubia de kumo tratando de obligarla a contarle su pequeño encuentro con el rubio Ishura mientras caminaban por la aldea la verdad para la rubia era una molestia que Tayuya anduviera tan curiosa pero no quería contarle si lo hacia todas las chicas iban a terminar sabiendo lo que ella y el rubio hicieron, ajeno a las mujeres el esbirro poseso del cuerpo de Genma miraba a las chicas con una sonrisa malévola en su cara -(esas deben ser las mujeres de ese tal Naruto, hasta acá puedo oler su marca en ellas, bueno cundo muera quizá pueda quedarme con ese par jejejeje)- su sonrisa se torno depredadora mientras seguía su camino hacia la zona de los recintos de los clanes aun tenia cosas que ver antes de rendir su informe su amo; de regreso a Kusa el kage estaba mirado por la ventana algo sudorosos mientras respiraba agitado, por la ventana miraba a sus ninjas y sus civiles caminando mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro y alzaba los ojos revelando su color verdoso y siniestro –bueno creo que ahora soy kage jejejejeje- sus risas se detuvieron mientras volvía a trabajo tenia que aparentar mientras indagaba en la seguridad de la aldea y le lavaba el cerebro a algunos miembros del consejo, si tenia mucho trabajo por delante eso era un hecho y bueno iba a disfrutarlo mucho después de todo envenenar la mente de los humanos siempre le resulto muy divertido a los demonios.

Un día nuevo llego a las naciones elementales y nuestro equipo arribo a Konoha con gran velocidad dejando a las nuevas pasajeras muy impresionadas, arribaron a la aldea de la hoja y tras saludar a los ahora siempre despiertos Izumo y Kotetsu entraron a la aldea, las gemelas Eaza estaban encantadas la verdad nunca habían estado en una aldea como esta y claro estaban fascinadas por dicho sitio, por su parte Shion miraba todo con cierta alegría este sitio era muy diferente al país del demonio y la idea de quizá vivir el resto de sus días en dicha aldea le gustaba, de nuevo las implicaciones de ser la esposa del rubio coloreaban sus mejillas, avanzaron con calma hasta la torre tras despedir a Ino y Tenten quienes salieron corriendo a sus casas mientras el rubio suspiraba era hora de rendir el informe solo esperaba que el kage no estuviese intimando con su esposa como siempre; resulto que no fue así al parecer el pequeño de Sarutobi tenia varicela y se quedaba en casa al cargo de su madre por lo que ahora si Sarutobi estaba trabajando como loco, el rubio explico la situación de las gemelas que fueron recibidas con una sonrisa en la aldea de la hoja mientras el rubio comenzaba a relatar lo de huésped inesperado, decir que Sarutobi estaba impresionado era poco el viejo hombre nunca en su vida había oído de algo así pero si el rubio lo decía seguramente era verdad con la promesa de Shion de ayudar al rubio el accedió a que se quedara dándole una muy calurosa bienvenida –bueno hermosas damas hora de ir a casa- declaro el rubio sonrojando a las tres mujeres mientras salía de la oficina y Sarutobi negaba a sus palabras sin duda Naruto no conocía de limites cuando de conquistar chicas se trataba aunque al parecer a veces ni cuenta se daba, las chicas miraba maravilladas los muros de la casa Ishura mientras ingresaban a sus amplios jardines ya reconstruidos gracias al mokuton, el rubio aun recordaba la cara en shock de Tsunade cuando lo vio hacerlo por primera vez -NARUTO!- el grupo se disolvió con las gemelas cubriendo a Shion mientras el suelo se destrozaba bajo la poderosa patada de la mujer de cabello plateado que ahora mismo miraba al rubio con cara de muy pocos amigos -Moka_chan ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el confundido rubio mientras la vampiresa se le dejaba ir en un arranque de ira.

Las chicas vieron con ojos abiertos como platos como los poderosos golpes de la vampiresa volaban por el aire mientras Naruto bloqueaba derechazos o izquierdosos saltando para eludir una patada de vez en cuando mientras la furiosa mujer arremetía con todas sus fuerzas contra el, -DEJA DE CORRER CANALLA- dijo la molesta vampiresa mientras el rubio la miraba con duda sin saber porque rayos le decía de esa manera, se movió a gran velocidad conectando un gancho ascendente que elevo al rubio del suelo mientras sus manos brillaban siniestras en energía oscura, un misil espectral apareció entre sus palmas antes de volar contra el rubio atrapándolo en una gran explosión que lo hizo salir volando hasta golpear con fuerza uno de los muros de su mansión reconstruida, -maldición nesan ya empezó- dijo Miho saliendo al patio mientras las chicas comenzaban a salir de la casa solo para ver al rubio empotrado en la pared mientras la vampiresa le miraba con ojos furiosos y llenos de ocio, -VOY A DESTROZARTE- grito la vampiresa moviéndose a una velocidad asombrosa desvaneciéndose en pura velocidad para reaparecer frente al rubio que apenas abría los ojos y ahora la encaraba cara a cara con la furiosa mujer, su cabeza fue al frente y golpeo al rubio quien de inmediato comenzó a sangrar de la nariz mientras Moka lo sujetaba del cuelo y lo arrancaba de la pared para azotarlo contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda causando que cientos de grietas poblaran el piso mientras la vampiresa pateaba al rubio que rodo por el suelo hasta golpear el muro bajo la mirada en shock de todas las mujeres que ahora miraban a Miho con molestia –todo esto es tu culpa Miho ahora ve y calma a la histérica de tu hermana- dijo Mei furiosa señalando a la vampiresa que flotaba en el aire antes d dejarse caer en una picada mortal clavando sus pies en un par de patadas descendentes sobre el rubio que se hundía en el suelo bajo el tremendo impacto –eso no se puede cuando nesan se pone así solo peleando se calma jejejeje- se reía nerviosa mientras todas las mujeres le lanzaban miradas que prometían mucho dolor si algo malo le pasaba al rubio que poco a poco se levantaba del suelo –**Naruto_kun Moka esta furiosa lucha con ella o va destrozarte**- dijo Katara mientras el rubio se levantaba y la mujer de cabello plateado se dejaba ir contra el en un golpe letal, su puño voló por el aire listo para golpearlo en la cara cuando su mano salto y sostuvo el golpe con una fuerza excepcional –si quieres luchar lucharemos Moka_chan- dijo el rubio antes de golpearla con una bala de aire que la hizo retroceder mientras el rubio arremetía contra ella los ojos rojos de la vampiresa enfocaron al rubio que a una velocidad imposible desapareció del frente reapareciendo a su espalda, sus brazos apretaron a la mujer por la cintura mientras esta forcejeaba por ser libre-basta no quiero lastimarte- dijo el rubio mientras se esforzaba por no soltarle y claro ella no lo hacia fácil –SUELTAME NI CREAS QUE A MI ME LO HARAS PRIMERO MALDITO- dijo la furiosa vampiresa antes de darle un cabezazo que lo hizo aflojar el agarre mientras alzaba sus manos separándose del rubio y daba un giro veloz para conectar un par de golpes a su estomago mientras el rubio escupía algo de sangre y la vampiresa lo sujetaba de la cabeza , sus manos brillaban con energía negra mientras apretaba la cabeza del rubio lista para destrozarla, de inmediato todas las chicas gritaron mientras se alistaban para luchar por salvar la vida de rubio, el geiser der chakra se dejo sentir entonces, Moka salió volando por la onda de choque mientras el chakra azul del rubio ascendía al cielo en un pilar de poder abrumador que dejo a todo mundo quito en su lugar mientras el miraba a la vampiresa directo a los ojos si estaba furiosa de eso no cavia duda alguna y sus ojos furiosos mas sus dientes en esa mueca de ira daban fe de ello, se lanzo contra el rubio serio mientras el aura de poder se desvanecía, del suelo tras sellos veloces de manos las raíces ascendieron atrapando a la vampiresa que luchaba por ser libre, una sonrisa de calma recorrió la cara de todo mundo, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció cuando la mujer de cabello plateado se soltó y salto sobre el rubio con furia asesina, su pierna ascendió con fuerza y se clavo justo entre las piernas del rubio que se doblo del dolor mientras las chicas miraban con muecas de dolor por empatía al rubio doblado abrazándose la entrepierna – NO TE APURES NO TE DOLERA MUCHO….VOY A ARRANCARTELO- dijo la furiosa vampiresa mientras el rubio usando mucho mas chakra del necesario ascendía un sarcófago de cristal que se encimaba una placa sobre otra hasta que Moka quedo atrapada en una estalactita de cristal enorme de la que solo sobresalía su cabeza del mismo –YA VERAS BASTRDO CUANDO ME SUELTE ME LAS PAGARAS- decía la furiosa vampiresa mientras el rubio aun se dolía del golpe y se preguntaba que hizo mal.

Mientras eso pasaba en una florería una chica rubia bebía algo de te con su madre dándole los pormenores de su viaje con cierto ninja relatando su gran habilidad y sus increíbles ojos, claro también detallo es rescate de la sacerdotisa cosa que tenia a la madre de Ino mas que atenta; del otro lado de la calle Tenten saltaba de un lado a otro moviendo sus brazos mientras decía las hazañas del rubio ninja que tenían a la mujer de ropas chinas emocionada y al filo del asiento, solo entonces ambas chicas se callaron mientras el color rojo inundaba sus caras y comenzaban a relatar un hermoso momento intimo con el rubio mientras sus madres prestaban atención a cada detalle mientras sus hijas hablaban con una ensoñación total recordando el momento en que el rubio las poseía y tomaba su respectiva virginidad; en la casa Yamanaka un recobrado Inoichi estaba como piedra oyendo a su princesa hablar como loca sobre el rubio y su increíble primera vez, por su parte el padre de Tenten quien regresaba de comprar algo de metal para forjar armas nuevas llegaba en la parte donde la chica detallaba al rubio besando sus pechos mientras la poseía, en ambas casas el instinto asesino se dejo sentir con fuerza mientras un grito resonaba al unisonó –VOY A MATARTE NARUTO- las puertas se abrieron de golpe mientras los hombre armados hasta los dientes con kunais, espadas, notas explosivas y decenas de metros de hilo ninja salían a la calle como si fuesen a la guerra, un par de manos salieron de las casas tomándolos de la oreja mientras los jalaban al interior –Inoichi no debes escuchar conversaciones privadas- decía la madre de Ino jalando al hombre rubio de regreso al interior de su casa –ni creas que vas a matar el prometido de Tenten- y ella jalo al hombre que maldecía su suerte de no poder vengar la honra de su feliz hija que pese a todo el alboroto seguía perdida recordando aquellos momentos igual que Ino, una cosa era segura cuando los hombres fuesen libres Naruto pagaría de un modo u otro.

De regreso a la casa Ishura y tras recuperarse de su dolorosa lesión el rubio esperaba una buena explicación de lo sucedido con Moka mientras una nerviosa Miho miraba al rubio algo apenada y cabizbaja – pues la verdad…jejeje se me salió decirle a mi hermana que tu planeas violarme jejejejeje- el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca mientras todo mundo miraba la Vizana que por su broma casi causa la muerte del rubio solo en ese momento Moka reacciono sonrojándose furiosamente mientras reía –este jejejejeje lo siento me perdí en mi instinto de hermana mayo jejejejeje perdóname Naruto_kun- dijo la avergonzada cabeza de la vampiresa mientras el rubio suspiraba y preguntaba por su hermoso par de súcubos –Aquí estamos Naruto_kun- los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos cuando vio a Morrigan aparecer en una silla de ruedas con una pierna enyesada y los brazos vendados siendo empuada por una sonriente Lilith en traje de enfermera con vendas en su cabeza, al parecer ellas saltaron en su defensa cuando Moka dijo que lo destrozaría por ser un violador y la peliplateada las apaleo sin piedad negándoles la posibilidad de defenderse, de nuevo la vampiresa se rio como tonta mientras el rubio sanaba a las súcubos que pronto lucían como siempre felices y en sus ropas tradicionales deseosas de recompensar a su rubio, a un lado de todo el grupo las gemelas pelirrojas parpadeaban confundidas hasta que Anko hablo –oh Naruto_kun trajiste mas chicas para tu harem- las 3 mujeres se pusieron rojas mientras el rubio suspiraba y Shion sentía algo raro, estaba asustada e intimidada y no quería dar un paso al frente es mas dio uno hacia atrás mientras el rubio miraba a la nerviosa mujer –no te pongas así Shion_chan se que algunas de mis chicas son vampiresas, súcubos o bijus pero no es para tanto- dijo como si nada el rubio mientras la mujer perdía el color, su quijada colgaba al suelo con los ojos abiertos como platos, una de sus mangas cayo de su hombro mientras miraba alas demonio que sonreían, luego a las coquetas súcubo que le guiñaron un ojo, después Miho que sonrió amenazadora para después girar a la aun presa Moka que solo la miro fijamente, solo entonces Shion hizo lo que una sacerdotisa con experiencia y sensata en su posición haría - gritar con todas sus fuerzas antes de desmayarse.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí acabo este cap donde vimos al hollow interno de Naruto que aunque es parte de el se origino por el poder de natsumi una chica de ahí su sexo aunque con eso de los cambios es algo perturbador no les parece, también vimos de nuevo a los esbirros que andan poseyendo gente a diestra y siniestra primero fue genma y ahora un kage eso no puede ser buena señal y parece que por un enredo el rubio recibió un gran daño sin duda necesita de su regeneración porque creo que cuando los padres de ino y Tenten sean libre le va a ir mal no les parece, aunque soy solo yo o esto huele a boda<br>_no solo boda también luna de miel (sonríe pervertida)_  
><em>dudo que Ino y Tenten sean las únicas jejeje (sonríe como la otra)<em>  
><em>a mi me intriga mas nuestra Hollow será que se va a rendir tan fácil o seguirá tratando de ser una con Naruto (las tres sonríen como pervertidas)<em>  
>creo que ellas solo piensan en eso, bueno pasando a otro orden de ideas un amigo me dijo que para que en este fic halla chicas de las series mas aclamadas solo me falta una de Bleach y una de One piece, ustedes que dicen debería hacer eso y si dicen si quien debería ser, espero sus sugerencias y recuerden su opinión cuenta mucho para mi<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto el giro que le di al hollow de naruto


	134. C 131: Ah, el matrimonio

Bien aquí estoy de nuevo con otro emocionante capitulo del fic donde veremos hoy algunas cosas muy entretenidas y claro sabremos como reacciona nuestra inconsciente sacerdotisa, y claro veremos que pasa con esos padres celosos y sobreprotectores espero que no quieran matar al rubio pero bueno que se le ara es su destino supongo pero por ahor pasemos a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Nmikaze<strong>: si creo que a todos nos suena a boda en cuanto a tu sugerencia queda acotada jejeje  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>:creo que a tu inner algo muy malo va a pasarle, segundo que bueno que te guste la histroria y es verdad ya casi parece un libro  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: si lo de moka dio miedo y sabes lo de controlar a naruko quiza y si se de como con tsume pero en cuanto ell y el rubio empiezsen el cuerpo perderia todo el control ese es el problema en cuanto a tu comenario de kuroi no unmei no te apures lo que le tengo deparado a "princesa" sera muy sangriento jejeje  
>bueno como esto ya quedo respondido es hora de ver si alguien mata al rubio jejejeje<strong><br>**_no lo mataran solo quieren despellejarlo (sonriendo mientras lo dice)_  
><em>o quizá cortarlo en cuadritos (el autor se pone algo azul) <em>  
><em>nah, solo quieren castrarlo eso es todo (al autor se pone pálido pálido)<em>  
>esperemos que eso no pase si no hay motín en Konoha y se nos acaba el fic<p>

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia aquí hay lemon eh, ya les dije**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 131: ah, el matrimonio<strong>

Sentía mucho malestar en este momento mientras abría lentamente sus ojos, sobre ella un techo desconocido y a su lado un conocido ninja rubio de ojos azules le miraba mientras se reincorporaba de su desmayo, estaba sobre uno de lo sillones de la estancia de la casa donde ahora mismo se reincorporaba, aun se sentía algo mareada y por lo mismo se sujetaba suavemente la cabeza mientras respiraba para salir de su inconsciencia por completo, que había pasado con ella la verdad no estaba segura del todo, poco a poco los recuerdos e imágenes volvieron a la mente de Shion mientras trataba de procesar dicha información –(veamos…llegamos a su casa, Naruto_kun tuvo una pelea con una loca mujer, conocí a un enorme grupo d mujeres, una de ellas dijo algo sobre su harem y luego…luego resulto que muchas de ellas eran seres sobrenaturales)- los ojos de la sacerdotisa se abrieron con sorpresa cuando a un lado de ella vio l par de confundidas pelirrojas que velaban por su estado desmayado mientras ella reaccionaba por completo –Naruto_kun- susurró Shion mientras el rubio besaba su mano suavemente y le decía que le alegraba que ya estuviera mejor, solo en ese momento mientras la rubia sonreía fue que todo el montón de esposas/novias/prometidas apareció con caras serenas la mayoría y algunas sonrisas burlonas cortesía de las mujeres sobrenaturales, otras pervertidas, estas de parte de Anko y Karin y claro unas de aceptación y cordialidad véanse a Mikoto Tsunami ,Shizune y unas cuantas mas, la sacerdotisa parpadeo un par de segundos antes de entrecerrar los ojos y mirar directamente al grupo de hembras no humanas que curiosamente estaba a un costado del grupo de mujeres mas normales, si a sus lindas formas de ser se les puede llamar normales claro esta -me permites Naruto_kun- dijo dulcemente la sacerdotisa mientras el rubio se movía a un costado y se dirigía a las chicas centrándose mas que nada en el grupo antes mencionado que le miraba con curiosidad mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados y respira como tratando de calmarse mientras todo mundo la miraba con curiosidad  
>-por sus crímenes y pecados…seres oscuros y malignos yo les condeno al makai- dijo solemne la rubia mientras su aura rosado tenue se iluminaba y las bijus junto a las súcubo y vampiresas eran rodeadas por un circulo brillante que resplandecía en el suelo atrapándolas mientras todo mundo miraba en shock a la sacerdotisa trabajar, -despídanse de este mundo, nunca mas atormentaran a Naruto_kun seres perversos…yo las destierro- el circulo brillo y un pilar de energía ascendió al cielo mientras la sala se iluminaba y la energía difuminaba las siluetas en su interior.<p>

En otro lugar de la aldea en este mismo momento un par de hombres eran regañados por su correspondiente esposa que no paraban de hablar casi como si estuvieran de acuerdo de cosas como respeto a la intimidad de los demás y sobre no escuchar tras las puertas platicas de las demas personas en especial platicas de mujeres como las que sostenían con sus hijas –pero que no entiendes ese rubio tonto abuso de nuestra hija- dijo Inoichi a su mujer que ahora mismo le devolvía una mirada mas que enojada mientras el ofendido hombre rubio le miraba con algo de miedo –abusar?...estas jugando Naruto la ama y lo que hicieron fue solo demostrarse lo mucho que desean estar juntos tienes que aceptar Inoichi que Ino ya creció es una mujer enamorada y lo que hizo es perfectamente normal no hay nada de malo en que se entregue a un hombre que corresponde a sus sentimientos y tienes que aceptarlo- declaro ella mientras el apesadumbrado hombre miraba al piso suspirando derrotado finalmente el día llego, aquel día que tanto temía y deseaba nunca se presentara en su vida, hoy tendría que reconocer que su princesa ya no era una niña; mientras en la casa del otro lado de la calle la madre de Tenten miraba a su esposo atado a la silla mientras sostenía una mirada fija en el furioso hombre que solo esposado al asiento se detuvo en sus intentos de matar al rubio –es que el violo a mi bebe que no lo comprendes- dijo furioso mientras ella suspiraba nada como un padre celoso para echar a perder un buen día como este, -ahí nadie violo a nadie, hasta donde yo se Tenten fue por voluntad propia a su recamara y pasaron la noche como pareja demostrándose cuanto se desean y se aman, ahí no hubo violación…tienes que aceptarlo Tenten ya creció y esta enamorada deberías estar feliz de que tu hija encontró a un hombre apuesto y fuerte que le ama y la cuidara toda su vida, sin contar con que le ara el amor noches enteras que si me lo preguntas es aun mejor- dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce en su cara mientras aquel hombre le miraba en shock ante la idea de que su bebe pasaría noches enteras en encuentros sexuales con el mencionado y e este momento odiado rubio Ishura, -acéptalo tu hija ya es una mujer si sigues así considerare seriamente el divorcio- dijo ella dándose la vuelta mientras el hombre dejaba caer la cabeza al verse acorralado por las palabras de su mujer –me pregunto si Naruto querrá salir conmigo cuando sea libre- dijo picando el orgullo de su esposo que pálido y aterrado negaba a sus palabras suplicando perdón mientras ella sonreía triunfal al fin logro doblegar la voluntad del celoso hombre, fue liberado y de inmediato comenzó a caminar a la salida de la casa prometiendo que no trataría de matar al rubio ojiazul, tan pronto salió se topo con un deprimido Inochi que miraba al herrero con ojos tristes – Ino también?- pregunto con calma mientras el hombre rubio asentía y el par de deprimidos padres se reconfortaban el uno al otro, en sus recamaras sus hijas añoraban aquellos momentos dedicándose a los placeres de la fantasía pensando en una sola cosa, Naruto –esto no se quedara así quizá no pueda matarlo pero eso no significa que mi hija será su burla ven tiene que hacerse responsable- y así los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar muy lentamente hacia la casa Ishura lo que harían sabían bien que tenia que hacerse aunque eso no significaba que les agradara la idea.

De regreso a la casa Ishura todo mundo miraba la escena frente a ellos con duda, primero el pilar brillo y se disipo segundos después dejando tras de si un suelo algo quemado y roto, de nuevo la duela tenia que ser reparada pero en el centro del extinto circulo las confundidas mujeres miraban a su alrededor sin haberse movido un solo cm –eh…que paso porque mi exorcismo no funciono- dijo la rubia sacando de quien sabe donde un peculiar libro que decía en la portada "rituales de una sacerdotisa" y buscaba como loca la hoja en cuestión mientras todo mundo generaba gotas en su nuca y claro el rubio permanecía callado mirando el curioso incidente –bien aquí esta….eh dice que si su vinculo no se rompe no se iran a cual condenado vinculo se refiere- dijo molesta mientras el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa ligera en su cara al ver a la mujer perder el juicio mientras las chicas sonreían –**oh te fallo el destierro, jajajajaja eres una aficionada en esto aun verdad rubia jajajaja**- si Rei se partía de la risa mientras Shion le dirigía una mirada mas que molesta a la ojidorada que se dejaba caer al suelo mientras la rubia en cuestión le miraba con ojos entrecerrados –tu nuca podrás exorcizarnos no mientras Naruto_kun nos ame tanto como lo hace- dijo algo arrogante la súcubo peliverde mientras todo mundo tenia una sola idea en su cabeza, el rubio amaba a las bijus ya las súcubo eso era claro pero que clase de vinculo compartía con las vampiresas hasta donde todo mundo sabia con ellas no había sostenido nada de nada y ni hablar de que estuviesen marcadas, -ok entiendo eso pero porque las vampiresas no se fueron- dijo Yugito mirando fijamente a las dos peliplateadas que miraban serenas a la chica rubia de kumo que francamente estaba expresando una duda colectiva –Miho es humana a ella no se le puede desterrar y a una vampiresa no se le puede desterrar de ese modo, no soy un demonio común y corriente como esas- dijo señalando a las biju que respondían ofendidas mientras el rubio tomaba el hombro de la sacerdotisa rubia y la hacia tomar asiento esto iba a ser muy largo de explicar; en otro punto de la aldea las figuras avanzaban algo lento a la casa Ishura después de todo el no quería hacer esto pero no tenia muchas opciones ya que de no hacerlo se exponía a causar daños considerables y por eso mismo ahora caminaba a la casa del rubio; -ahora entiendes Shion_chan estoy enamorado de ellas y ellas de mi por eso nunca podrás deshacerte de ellas, además no son tan malas como crees, si son asesinas e potencia, sanguinarias, tremendamente poderosas y unas pervertidas en algún modo pero son lindas chicas- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras todo mundo generaba gotas en sus nucas por la peculiar forma de dirigirse a sus bijus que sonreían sonrojadas por los hermosos cumplidos del ojiazul –entiendo entonces…ellas son ese harem del que hablo tu hermana- dijo Shion mientras el rubio parpadeaba y miraba a Anko quien ahora tenia una mirada molesta en su cara ante las palabras de la chica de ojos violeta pálido pero caro el rubio respondió con la verdad –claro que si además Anko_chan no es mi hermana, cada una de esas hermosas mujeres es parte de mi familia y su exceptuando a las dos de allá todas son parte de mi harem- señalo a Karui y Mabui quienes se sintieron algo excluidas y molestas por no ser consideradas mujeres de Naruto mientras Shion por su parte perdía el color de nuevo y miraba a las chicas una por una -¿Qué estas loco como puedes tener a tanta mujer?- dijo la impactada y celosa sacerdotisa mientras el rubio alzaba sus hombros -oye Naruto_kun puede con todas nosotras deberías ver como nos hace sentir nuestro amado alfa, nos trata como princesas y nos monta como un semental, por eso somos sus amadas perras- dijo Tsume con una mirada soñadora mientras sus compatriotas Inuzuka asentían a sus palabras y mas de una chica se sonrojaba.

-oye…esta casa es un manicomio no crees- dijo una de las pelirrojas a su hermana mientras todo mundo volteaba a verlas y claro ellas se ponían algo nerviosas mientras explicaban su situación como nuevas aprendices del poderosos kuro shippu quien reía tontamente ante esas palabras –valla Naruto_kun aun no reclamas a Fu ya Amru y ya quieres mas alumnas que poseer eres insaciable- dijo la pelirroja de lentes mientras el rubio se ponía algo rojo y las gemelas Erza emulaban un segundo a su cabello al imaginarse escenarios no aptos para menores involucrando al rubio en cuestión, por favor Karin no digas esas cosas apenas a las chicas- dijo Kushina mientras las chicas la miraban fijamente y cuchicheaban entre ellas poniendo a la mujer algo nerviosa hasta que claro saltaron frente a ella –disculpe usted es Kushina Uzumki no la aka no shi verdad- dijo una de ellas Scarlet para ser precisos mientras la ojivioleta asentía por su lado su hermana de nombre peculiar Knigthwalker miraba a la rubia sanin con ojos curiosos y vivaces –usted es Tsunade Senju la legendaria sanin correcto- la ojimiel asintió y entonces paso las chicas chillaron de alegría mientras extendían sus libros a cada una de las mujeres en cuestión –denos su autógrafo!- pidieron emocionadas mientras todo mundo de nuevo tenia gotas en la nuca las cosas que uno tiene que ver no es cierto; la puerta de la casa se abrió entonces con calma mientras un conocido pelinegro ingresaba a la misma acompañado de su prometidas oficiales que no lo soltaban ni un segundo no era que realmente le molestara –Itachi_chan que alegría verte aquí hoy- dijo Mikoto saludando a su "bebe" como acostumbraba mientras sus novias saludaban amablemente a la madre de su novio  
>-hola Itachi ¿que los trae por aquí en este bello día?- pregunto el rubio mientras Shion aun procesaba las palabras de Tsume que calvan en su mente inundándole con imágenes nada santas de ella en cuatro gritando de gusto con el rubio sobre ella de nuevo se reprendía por pensar esas cosas después de todo una sacerdotisa no debería pensar de ese modo<br>-veras Naruto, el día de nuestra boda esta cerca e Itachi_kun quiere pedirte un gran favor- dijo Suki jaloneando al apenado Uchiha que daba un paso al frente encarando al rubio serio y calmado  
>-queremos que nos prestes tus jardines este fin de semana- dijo el hombre de cabello negro mientras el rubio suspiraba y cerraba los ojos tomando un aire serio e imponente la verdad cuando se ponía así las chicas se llenaban de ganas de hacerle muchas cosas o mejor aun que el se las hiciera<br>-esta bien Itachi te prestare mi casa para tu boda doble solo quiero que hagas una cosa por mi… descansa bien porque dudo que es noche duermas algo- dijo sonriendo burlón mientras el Uchiha enrojecía igual que sus novias y claro su espada no se hizo esperar  
>-¡voy a castrarte pervertido!- y el rubio comenzó a correr por su virilidad mientras Mikoto de nuevo correteaba a su hijo en pro de salvar la hombría de su esposo y claro ahí fue cuando las gemelas Escarlet lo confirmaron, esta casa era un manicomio.<p>

De nuevo el rubio acabo siendo rescatado por una molesta Mikoto que tras golpear a su hijo en la nuca con una fuerza asombrosa, algo tuvo que aprender de su maestra sanin no?, lo dejo medio noqueado y ahora mismo el Uchiha pedía perdón a su padre por casi matarlo de nuevo, solo entonces el rubio lo noto, reacciono a gran velocidad eludiendo la lluvia de kunais saltando por los aires mientras su cuerpo se paralizaba por completo y miraba a los padres de las chicas entrar en la ecuación, sus caras seria y molestas le decían solo una cosa, ya sabían lo que hizo con sus hijas –Ishura, hemos venido para que te hagas responsable- dijo el hombre de la gran lanza apuntando el cuello del rubio nervioso que solo sonreía mientras las chicas lo miraban con curiosidad listas para meterse de ser necesario –Naruto, osaste poseer a nuestras hijas y ahora tienes que cumplir te casaras con ellas me oyes- declaro Inouchi a lo que el rubio asentía mientras la parálisis nerviosa se desvanecía poco a poco no era que no planeara pedirle matrimonio a esas dos pero bueno esto solo lo aceleraba, -muy bien entonces después de la boda de Itachi te casaras con Ino- dijo el rubio mientras el hombre a su lado saltaba ofendido –oye porque primero Ino y no mi hija, Tenten tiene tanto o mas derecho que tu muñequita- dijo el irritado caballero de la lanza colosal mientras Inoichi le miraba a ojos entrecerrados por el tono usado al hablar de su princesa –oh si claro la marimachita merece su boda antes que mi princesa- y el pleito se desato mientras el rubio sentía una ganas mortales de morirse de la risa al parecer los padres de las chicas eran igual que ellas. El dia llego y claro todo mundo asistió elegante después de todo no cada fin de semana se casa Itachi Uchiha, fue una boda sencilla y elegante que fue un verdadero respiro par Hiashi quien al fin pudo sentarse lejos de las emotivas mujeres Ishura y descanso de su llanto interminable mientras el ministro declaraba a las parejas como una familia formal y claro la fiesta inicio, fue muy animada contrario al carácter siempre serio del Uchiha que ahora mismo precia trompo dando vueltas en la pista sin poder despegarse de Suki o Karura que se peleaban por bailar con el cada pieza, al final el Uchiha y sus flamantes mujeres se esfumaron en el primer descuido –hacen sentir orgulloso hijo mío- dijo el rubio muerto de risa mientras brindaba solo al viento y en algún lugar Itachi sentía ganas de matar al rubio de nuevo aunque claro cuando vio a las dos hermosas mujeres semidesnudas en su cama solo pudo pensar en una cosa –(dame un poco de tu talento y vigor, Naruto_otosama)- y salto a la cama con sus nuevas mujeres. El asunto de Ino y Tenten se resolvió de una manera muy simple y democrática…una boda doble que llego al día siguiente a la que claro acudieron unas sonrientes y flamantes mujeres Uchiha acompañadas de un extrañamente ojeroso Itachi nadie dijo nada aunque todos sabían bien el porque de esa cara demacrada, el rubio en acostumbrado traje negro y elegante esperaba a sus futuras esposas mientras reprimía una carcajada al ver a Hiashi llorar como un bebe rodeado de todas esas mujeres que lagrimeaban como su estuvieran en un funeral, mas de uno vio al serio hombre como una persona con sentimientos y un noble corazón –(alguien quien sea…máteme)- si esos eran los pensamientos de Hiashi cuando las novias entraron en escena, Ino usaba un kimono blanco elegante y sobrio que acentuaba a la perfección su silueta delgada y bella, a su lado Tenten usando un entallado vestido chino blanco con kunais dorados dibujados en el apareció, todo mundo miro en shock a la usuaria de armas que finalmente decidió dejar atrás sus vendas por lo que sus "encantos" resaltaban mucho mas que antes, caminaron hasta el rubio de la mano de sus padres que lanzando miradas de odio al rubio se las entregaron antes de tomar asiento y llorar como niños pequeños al ver a su hijas irse de sus casas, fue una ceremonia no muy larga cortesía de la sonriente salamandra que colgaba de una lámpara mirando fijamente al ministro aterrado –les presento a Naruto, Ino y Tenten Ishura- dijo el hombre mientras el rubio besaba a cada una de las chicas y pasaban al festejo.

Fue una celebración divertida hasta que claro el rubio y sus acompañantes se disiparon en la nada sabiendo bien a donde las había llevado el rubio, en sus mesas sus padres lloraban como niños pequeños y sus respectivas mujeres tenían fantasías nada satas con su joven y apuesto yerno que culminaban en divorcios y embarazos no deseados pero si muy aclamados,-**ya llego la diversión gente jajajajajajaja**- todo mundo se puso azul cuando Hiso y su familia aparecieron en el sitio sin duda de nuevo "godzilla" atormentaría a Konoha; en un cuarto elegante de hotel el mas lujoso de la aldea de la hoja un sonriente rubio esperaba sentado en el borde de la cama ya desudo y cubierto solo por la sabana de la cama cundo la puerta del baño se abrió y sus ojos se iluminaron ante la visión de sus dos bellas esposas, a la izquierda Ino usaba un conjunto de seda violeta corto y sugestivo, a la derecha Tenten usaba un conjunto de encaje en color amarillo pastel que resaltaba sus pronunciados atributos – sigo sin entender como diablos escondías esas cosas- dijo Ino mirando los pechos de su "hermana" quien sonreía orgullosa de su claro desarrollo físico superior –que puedo decir kasan tiene pechos grandes y yo solo los herede- declaro la chica de cabello castaño mientras el rubio se hacia notar –disculpen señoritas, pero aquí hay alguien que quiere atención- dijo señalando al gran bulto bajo las sabanas mientras las chicas se sonrojaban preguntando a cual de ellas deseaba primero una sonrisa pervertida adorno la cara del rubio antes de responderles –a las dos- un par de clones aparecieron a espaldas de las chicas, de inmediato sus manos las abrazaron acariciando sus pechos mientras repegaban sus cuerpos desnudos a las chicas en cuestión los gemidos no se hicieron esperar mientras sus conjuntos volaban por el aire quedando todos desnudos, las manos del clon de Ino bajaban por su cuerpo acariciando su humedecida entrepierna perdiendo dos de sus dedos en el interior mientras los suaves gemidos escapaban de su boca –aaahh Naruto_kun- sus labios se unieron a los de su rubio que no dejaba de frotarse contra el trasero de la chica sonrojada y excitada su lado Tenten sujetaba la cara del rubio contra su cuello besaba sus hombros mientras sus manos amasaban sus pechos acariciado suavemente sus pezones duros mientras los gemidos abandonaban la garganta de Tenten –Naruto_kun mmm aahhh- sus manos se hundían en los generosos pechos mientras amasaban con calma; frente a ellas el rubio se despojaba de su sabana dejando expuesto su miembro erecto y dispuesto que atraía las miradas de las chicas; no hubo necesidad de decir nada ambas se acercaron al rubio en cuanto divisaron su miembro erecto frente a ellas, se arrodillaron frente a el y sonrojadas por la cercanía una de la otra lo vieron latir – no sean envidiosas y compartan- dijo el rubio deseoso mientras su pene se rozaba contra los rostros de ambas chicas, pronto la lengua de Ino recorría sus testículos mientras la de Tenten lamia la punta de su pene –mm si así niñas sean buenas y muestréenme cuanto les gusta- dijo el desosó rubio mientras Tenten chupaba suavemente la cabeza de su pene e Ino comenzaba a lamer el tronco del mismo, su labios se rozaron suavemente y se sonrojaron separándose una de la otra, Naruto sonrió ante sus gestos avergonzados jalándolas su miembro y haciéndolas besarlo cara una por su lado retiro su pene dejándoles besarse solo un segundo antes de deslizarlo entre su labios -mm si sigan besándose mis hermosas himes- dijo el rubio mientras su miembro se deslizaba entre los labios de las chicas que lamian y besaban los labios de la otra mientras el pene del rubio iba y venia entre sus labios a un costado los excitados clones esperaban la orden del rubio que entre gemidos solo cabeceaba un si.

Las caderas de las chicas fueron elevadas del suelo mientras los clones acariciaban sus nalgas suaves y tersas separándolas suavemente, las chicas abrieron los ojos como platos cuando los miembros se deslizaron entre ellas oprimiéndose contra sus traseros –Naruto_kun- gimió Ino al sentir como el pene del rubio se adentraba en ella distendiendo su estrecho canas- aaaahhh- fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Tenten mientras su clon empujaba su pene dentro de ella suavemente, pronto los gemidos no se hacían esperar mientras los clones balanceaban suavemente sus caderas golpeando a las chicas con calma empujando suavemente mientras sus labios besaban el pene del rubio turnándose las oportunidades de chupar la punta del mismo, - aahhh Naruto- gimieron a la vez cuando los clones se hundieron hasta el fondo de un golpe sacudiendo sus cuerpos con fuerza, pronto el concierto de quejidos era mas fuerte e intenso mientras el rubio jalaba sus rostros a su pene incitándolas a besar y chupar aun mas, los traseros sonaban con fuerza ante cada embate y se movían con fuerza lanzando sus caderas contra los rubios que acariciaban sus pechos suavemente sin dejar de embestir o besar sus cuellos , la voz de Ino resonaba con fuerza -aaahh mas no puedo mas- su vagina estallo en un caudal de fluidos mientras Tenten sonreía ante su victoria aunque claro ella no aguanto mucho tampoco y derramo el caudal propio mientras los clones se clavaban hasta el fondo estallando en una corriente fuerte y vigorosa de semen mientras el rubio original estallaba manchando los rostros de ambas chicas con una cubierta de semen tibio y espeso, los clones se disiparon mientras el semen escurría de ellas y sus lenguas pronto lamian el rostro de la otra recolectando cada gota de la semilla del rubio que sonreía con su miembro aun firme y listo para seguir, otro par de clones aparecieron y tomándolas de la cintura las levantaron en el aire mientras sus miembros se hundían en los traseros abiertos, los gemido salieron con fuerza de ellas mientras el rubio original las miraba con duda- a cual debería poseer primero- decía con una mano en su mentón mientras los gemidos de Ino y Tenten resonaban con fuerza ante los cadenciosos movimientos de los clones en sus traseros , el rubio tomo al fin su decisión de la manera mas simple –cara Ino cruz Tenten- echo una moneda al aire y con una sonrisa la vio caer al suelo y sonriendo se acerco despacio, sus labios besaron suavemente los sensibles pezones de Tenten mientras su miembro se acomodaba a la entada de la chica de ojos chocolate , sus labios se unieron mientras su pene se clavaba en su vientre, el gemido resonó con fuerza cuando el miembro del rubio llego hasta la entrada del útero de un solo golpe, los movimientos del rubio era fuertes y se clavaba con fuerza arrancando fuertes gemidos de la chica usuaria de armas mientras este empujaba en su interior –pon atención Ino_chan luego sigues tu- dijo el clon penetrando a la rubia con calma mientras esta miraba sonrojada como el rubio original se hundía en Tenten, una idea cruzo por la mente del clon rubio que con una sonrisa se acerco al rubio original; Naruto estaba muy centrado en lo que hacia usando los gemidos de Tenten como aliciente mientras horadaba su vientre –AAAAAHHHH- el gemido fue fuerte y pronunciado mientras el rubio miraba de reojo a su clon sonriente, con calma recostó a Ino en el suelo colocándola entre las piernas de rubio sij dejar de empujar suavemente en su trasero, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio la vagina abierta y expuesta de Tenten goteando su dulce jugo sobre su rostro mientras el pene del rubio se clavaba en ella –Tenten_chan, Tenten_chan- decía sin parara el rubio original besando los labios de la usuaria de armas mientras Ino enrojecía ante su grafica posición, ninguno de los dos aguanto mas y el rubio estallo con fuerza derramando sus semen caliente en el vientre de la chica que se arqueaba lanzando un glorioso gemido al viento mientras el clon inundaba su trasero de nuevo, el clon se disipo y gotas de semen caliente caían sobre el rostro de la roja Ino mientras el pene de Naruto abandonaba la vagina de Tenten dejándole entreabierta y escurriendo del blanco liquido.

Con calma el rubio acomodo a la desfallecida Tenten en el suelo alfombrado mientras sonreía a su clon perverso y se acomodaban sobre el rostro de la usuaria de armas que enrojecía ante la visión de la vagina ansiosa de Ino, sus piernas se abrieron ampliamente mientras miraba deseosa al rubio –tómame Naruto_kun tómame como a Tenten- el rubio obedeció besando a la ex Yamanaka mientras su pene se colaba entre sus labios vaginales, sus manos amasaron suavemente sus pechos medianos mientras pellizcaban suavemente los duros pezones y su miembro se hundía en la chica que gemía gustosa ante los embates del rubio, los ojos de Tenten miraban con deseo y alegría los suaves golpes del rubio mientras se incorporaba despacio y se aproximaba a ellos, los ojos del rubio se cerraron con fuera al sentir la lengua de la usuaria de armas lamiendo sus testículos mientras el golpeaba la vagina de Ino con fuerza, fue un golpe poderoso y preciso el que le dio a la rubia llenando su vientre de el –AAAAHHHHH- Ino gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio arremetía con fuerza y sin piedad contra ella, la lengua de Tenten iba y venia de un rubio al otro lamiendo ocasionalmente a la rubia que solo podía gemir mientras sentía las inusuales caricias en su cuerpo, el rubio le besaba con pasión enfrascándose en una lucha de lenguas que sin duda era feroz y dominaba el ojiazul mientras sus labios s separaban unidos solo por la saliva mientras empujaba dentro de Ino –Ino_chan- susurro el rubio a su oído mientras derramaba su semen caliente y espeso en el vientre de Ino quien culminaba con un enloquecedor orgasmo que la hacia gritar de gusto mientras el clon de su espalda se disipaba tras derramas mas semen caliente en su interior, Naruto la deposito suavemente en el suelo o mejor dicho sobre Tenten, estaban en una muy interesante posición un 69 con la cara de la otra frente a la vagina escurriente de la otra, fue por instinto que la lengua de Ino lamio a Tenten, la pelicafe le imito lamiendo la de la rubia mientras los restos del semen del rubio abandonaban a las chicas y eran devorados por la otra mientras comenzaban a chupar suavemente la vagina de su "hermana" el rubio les miraba con una colosal sonrisa mientras su miembro duro y dispuesto latía en pos de batalla; alzo a Ino y la recostó en la cama donde se quedo quieta e inmóvil, luego tomo a la usuaria de armas y la coloco sobre la rubia aun en aquella posición tan candente mientras el rubio se acomodaba en la entrada de Tenten, -no dejen de lamer himes- dijo el rubio mientras las chicas volvían a lamerla una a la otra y el se hundía en Tenten –aaaahhhh- gimió la pelicafe al sentir el pene de Naruto en su interior clavándose con fuerza en ella mientras la lengua de Ino lamia su clítoris duro como piedra y ella gemía de gusto –Tenten no seas envidiosa no goces solo tu- le regaño Ino mientras la pelicafe se aferraba a su entrepierna chupando con fuerza arrancando gemidos de Ino mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban uno contra el otro y el rubio arremetía contra ella, la sensación de la vagina en su boca, la lengua en su entrepierna y el pene de Naruto en su vientre era enloquecedora su pene se deslizaba con fuerza en su vientre rebosante de semen mientras un orgasmo inminente la azotaba, fue un estallido delicioso mientras sus jugos bañaban el miembro del rubio que no dejaba de golpear y derramándolos sobre el rostro de Ino quien no se detenía, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando lo sintió –AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- un violento segundo orgasmo la azoló mientras el rubio inyectaba aun mas de su semilla en su vientre dejándola rendida sobre la rubia Yamanaka que con su rostro bañado en jugos vaginales lamia el pene del rubio que se paseaba frente a su rostro mientras este le sonreía –ahora vas tu Ino_chan- el rubio se movió sobre la cama llegando hasta la entrepierna de la rubia donde Tenten yacía perdida con sus ojos entrecerrados mientras el rozaba su miembro en so rostro y su boca casi en automático lo besaba –aun no acabamos Tenten_chan- la chica perdida sonrió mientras lamia la vagina de Ino y la abría suavemente –entra Naruto_kun que Ino te ansia- dijo sumisa mientras el rubio acariciaba sus mejillas para darla un suave beso mientras empujaba en la rubia –aaaahhhh- gimió Ino mientras el rubio se adentraba en su ya dilatada vagina, su pene se coló con facilidad hasta su vientre inundado y de un golpe lo perforo, sus gemidos resonaron con fuerza mas aun cuando Tenten comenzó a lamer su clítoris mientras de su vagina entreabierta escurría algo del caliente semen del rubio al rostro de la ojiazul, su cara se bañaba en el semen que brotaba de la ojichocolate mientras el rubio se clavaba una y otra vez en su entrepierna, sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza mientras el rubio acariciaba la suave espalda de Tenten sin dejar de moverse en la rubia –aaahh las amo tanto chicas aaahhh- decía gimiendo mientras su pene se hundía mas y mas en la ahora perdida rubia que sin pensarlo se arqueaba debajo de Tenten mientras el orgasmo la azotaba pero a diferencia de su amiga el de ella no se disipaba se alargaba mas y mas mientras el rubio se movía con fuerza hasta estallar con vigor en su vientre inundándolo aun mas –- se desmadejo entonces mientras el placer la sumía en un letargo absoluto y sus ojos se cerraban lo deseara o no Ino estaba inconsciente, el rubio salió de ella con su pene erecto y aun en pie de guerra mirando algo desilusionado a su rubia e inconsciente esposa –yo aun quiero mas Naruto_kun- el rubio miro a Tenten tirad en la cama con sus piernas abiertas añorando al rubio que se acomodaba sobre ella una vez mas mientras la besaba –entrenar con Gai_sensei me dio mucha resistencia- el rubio sonrió antes de empezar un encuentro en solitario con Tenten aunque claro cuando Ino despertara toda la vorágine se desataría de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Y ahí lo tienen como vimos shion anda dando clases de exorcismo aunque por lo visto no le salió bien las gemelas pelirrojas parecen ser fans de algunas chicas del rubio suertudo, y claro a Itachi ya le echaron el lazo jejeje muy gracioso a quien imploro por fuerza no les parece y si los padres de ino y Tenten obligaron al rubio a cumplir y creo que cumplió y con creces no les parece<br>que hermoso capitulo (con tapones en la nariz)  
>sin duda esta clase de capítulos son mis favoritos (igual con tapones solo que mas grandes)<br>sin duda un gran cap aunque la resistencia de tente es de admirarse (también usa tapones en la nariz aunque aun así gotea un poco de sangre)  
>cierto pero considerando el sensei que tiene es natural que tenga esa resistencia no creen<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal las cositas que pensaban las suegras de rubio jejeje


	135. C132: Encanto canino

Hola gente que lee el fic, aquí esta su amigo y servidor Kurai-sho para traerles un capitulo mas de esta loca saga y creo yo este es uno de los capítulos mas esperados por los lectores pero claro no les diré de que trata mejor pasemos a los reviews antes de que me ganen las ansias jejeje  
><strong>marlonx137<strong>: si es verdad es un hollow muy peculiar y pervertida jejeje, lo de las opciones que sugieres las considerare gracias por opinar eh y creeme no tienes idea de hasta donde ellega mi inspiracion en estos días  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: creeme mucha, ya hasta tienen tarjeta de cliente frecuente en un banco de sangre  
><strong>Core Nakiswa<strong>: si quiza hay quienes meren mas una boda pero no tienen padres que prsionen eso deberias considerarlo, lo del hollow si que fue un bue giro no? y no te apures lo de las vampiresas ya pasara  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si el rubio esta metido en un buen lio con su linda hollow y si los padres de ino y tenten son muy peculiares y lo que hicieron Hiso y su familia habra que leer para saber  
><strong>Jose g13<strong>:no es que vea fairiy tail es mas bien una sugerencia que me agrado mucho jejeje, lo de ino y tenten era inevitable y si su hollow es tecnicamente hija de natsumi y valla que quiere ser uno con el rubio lo de las sugerencias lo considerare y si hasta mi me dolio la patada de moka  
>y como esto ya esta respondido es hora de ir al capitulo de que no les adelantare nada y ni le pregunten a mis bellas y estresantes compañeras que ni ellas saben jeje no las deje ver mientras lo escribía<br>_que malo eres (enojada con el autor)_  
><em>siempre nos enseñas porque esta vez no( lo mira mlesta)<em>  
><em>tu te traes algo raro entre manos solo no nos salgas con una tontería (entrecierra los ojos)<em>  
>pues tendrán que leer el capitulo para saberlo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: hay contenido lemon en este capitulo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 132: Encanto canino<strong>

Los ojos de las dos kunoichis se abrían despacio mientras el pecho del rubio se movía al ritmo de su respiración, sobre ellos el roce suave de la sabana sobre sus cuerpos desnudos solo ayudaba a disfrutar aun mas del roce contra el rubio adormilado que permeancia relajado casi roncando con sus brazos extendidos sobre los cuales Ino y Tenten se recostaban cómodamente, sus ojos se abrieron y la vista de ambas chicas se cruzo cuando el sonrojo se formaba en sus mejillas al recordad la infinidad de posiciones y sensaciones experimentadas la noche anterior entre las que destacaban los besos y caricias que ellas se realizaban una a la otra mientras el rubio les poseía sin piedad alguna, en su interior aun podían sentir la semilla del rubio inundando sus vientres mientras se miraban sin saber realmente que decirse la una a la otra –ya les mostré que las amo por igual espero que ya dejen de pelear- dijo el rubio recién despierto con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Tenten se movía antes que la rubia apenada y le plantaba un suave beso a su flamante esposo rubio por su parte la ex Yamanaka se movió con el entrecejo algo fruncido y plasmo un dulce beso en el afortunado Ishura –si Naruto_kun nos quedo claro que nos amas por igual- dijo Ino con una dulce sonrisa volviendo a recostarse sobre el rubio que respiraba calmado al parecer los pleitos ahora eran cosa del pasado –aunque sigue siendo obvio que soy superior a Tenten, después de todo soy mas bella- el ojiazul suspiro ante la mas que clara provocación de la kunoichi mentalista mientras la usuaria de armas le miraba irritada por esas palabras –si claro, yo soy superior a ti n resistencia y físico Ino es obvio que soy mejor que tu- rebatió la pelicafe mientras el rubio se levantaba para ir al baño mientras Ino reprendía a Tenten con un insulto relacionado con grandes globos sin chiste o algo así y claro la otra respondía con un insulto referente a un delgado y esquelético cuerpo –(era demasiado bello para ser verdad)- pensaba el rubio mientras ingresaba al baño quizá esas dos ya no pelearían por ser la favorita del rubio pero aun así seguirían con su rivalidad por definir cual de ellas era mas bella y claro eso solo le acarrearía problemas al rubio –(porque no pueden llevarse como Tsunade_chan y Mei_chan)- pensó al cerrar la puerta y darse un regaderazo.

De regreso a la ahora semidevastada mansión Ishura, una familia de salamandras maniatadas miraban con horror a las mujeres frente a ellos, a un lado Hiso sentía un dolor de cabeza de locos tras beber como si se fuera a acabar al mundo a su lado su hijo Doku colgaba patas para arriba maniatado y con la cola sujeta tras ser emboscado por las súcubos después de casi derretirlas cuando un poco de pollo en mal estado le causo el vomito acido que voló por el aire y casi las cocina, a lado de ellos una llorosa salamandra cafesosa estaba atada y enterrada hasta el cuello en la tierra con un enorme golpe en la cabeza mientras le lanzaba miradas de enojo a su esposo que solo podía pensar en una cosa en medio de ese dolor de cabeza –(**cuando lleguemos a casa va a matarme… ahh mi cabeza, maldita resaca**)- pensaba la gran salamandra mientras miraba a su esposa tratando de sonreír pero le era imposible las mordazas de cristal que las tres salamandras usaban les impedían escupir o usar sus ácidos estomacales en definitiva Guren aprendió de las experiencias anteriores, frete a ellos el suelo se destrozaba mientras el tronco era demolido por una bola de lava que apenas y alcanzaba a fundir la enorme roca –DEJA DE SALTAR Y PELEA DE FRENTE SENJU- grito la furiosa pelirroja mientras la mencionada ojimiel aterrizaba sobre el suelo con un peculiar efecto de rebote que de haber algún hombre viendo acabaría inconsciente –PARA QUE ME DERRITAS CON ESA LAVA NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCA TERUMI- y de nuevo con su gran fuerza alzo una enorme roca y la arrojo a Mei quien de nuevo se defendió con un chorro de lava para salvar su integridad, como llegaron a este punto pues bien habría que recapitular cerca de 20 minutos atrás; las chicas respiraban algo casadas tras al fin lograr capturar a las desquiciadas invocaciones de su esposo rubio que claro de nuevo no estaba para calmar a sus salamandras ebrias y caóticas cuando el problema se desato –Naruto_kun tiene que ponerles limites hablare con el esta noche en nuestra recamara- dijo soñadoramente la ojiverde haciendo que todas las demás chicas se le quedaran viendo y le exigieran una explicación de dicho comentario –oh bueno Naruto_kun paso la noche con dos inocentes niñas creo que merece una verdadera mujer para que se desahogue por completo y quien mejor que yo la mas bella de sus chicas- dijo orgullosa haciendo una pose por demás estimulante mientras las demás mujeres sentían ganas de destrozarla aunque claro solo una no se contuvo en decirle lo que pensaba y no, no fue Tayuya esta vez –estas loca Mei… si alguna pasara la noche con Naruto_kun después de su luna de miel debo ser yo no por nada soy considerada la kunoichi mas bella del mundo- ahora las cabezas de todas se enfocaron en la ojimiel que sonreía orgullosa de semejante nombramiento en sus años de juventud en guerra ninja  
>-si claro eras la mas bella…hace 50 años ahora solo eres una mujer pasada de moda la mas bella en estos días soy yo- dijo de nuevo la desafiante embajadora de la niebla mientras la rubia de pronunciados encantos le miraba molesta<br>-que quieres decir con eso, debo recordarte que Naruto_kun me rejuveneció y que ahora el cuerpo mas bello del mundo me pertenece y estos le encantan a Nauruto_kun- dijo la ojimiel irritada alzando levemente sus pechos grandes que claro sin querer cohibieron a la mayoría de las chicas de la familia ninguna igualaba semejante talla, bueno quizá en el futuro ciertas Hyuugas o una rubia fría de kumo podrían alcanzar algo así de seguir desarrollándose de ese modo  
>-por favor, con eso no me ganas olvidas que los tengo del mismo tamaño que tu además los míos son jóvenes y no rejuvenecidos…anciana- dijo la pelirroja emulando sus movimientos en sus pechos pero cuando le dijo anciana todo mundo se quedo en shock y dando pasos hacia atrás dejaron el camino libre<br>-COMO ME LLAMASTE ZORRA PELIRROJA Y OFRECIDA- entre las chicas Natsumi protesto por ese insulto mientras Mei miraba a la rubio exigiendo una disculpa por ese insulto ,- ja como si fuera a hacerlo, si todas sabemos que siempre te ofrecías para misiones de seducción Naruto_kun no nota lo aguada que estas de ahí abajo solo porque es muy grande de otro modo estaría decepcionado de ti- dijo ella con una orgullosa sonrisa en su cara  
>-ES TODO VOY A MATARTE Y ARRANCARTE ESAS PELOTAS PLAYERAS SENJU- grito la furiosa mujer pelirroja<br>-INTENTALO TERUMI PERO TE PROMETO QUE ANTES TE PARTO EN DOS Y TE AHOGO CON TUT PROPIOS IMPLANTES- y si así fue como empezó la guerra de esas dos mujeres… de nuevo.

Era ya medio día cuando el rubio caminaba de regreso a su hogar con sus dos flamantes esposas cada una tomándole de un brazo mientras atravesaban la puerta principal y el rubio salía volando por la gran roca que aplasto su cara, -NARUTO- gritaron las nuevas esposas mientras el pleito se detenía y el rubio se alzaba de entre los escombros con una mirada de muy pocos amigos dirigida al frente mientras dejaba sentir su aura intensa y dominante –se puede saber que diablos se traen chicas- dijo molesto mientras Mei t Tsunade hacían lo único que podía salvarles –solo jugamos Naruto_kun- hablaron a la vez inclinándose levemente al frente mientras apretaban sus pechos y dejaban al rubio verlos directamente de inmediato su enojo se esfumo y la serenidad volvió al sonrojado rubio que solo podía pensar en una cosa –(ellas me manipulan con sus pechos)- suspiro derrotado mientras mandaba a las responsables de tales destrozos a reparar su recién remodelado y ahora destruido jardín, tan pronto libero a Hiso y compañía se esfumaron con la promesa de no volver a beber en su vida, el rubio sabia bien que eso nunca pasaría, entonces y como siempre saludo de beso a cada una de sus chicas aunque lo integrante vino cuando le dio un suave beso en la mejilla a una descuidada Mabui que se puso algo roja antes de reírse como boba y casi, casi salir corriendo al interior de la casa solo entonces el rubio paso a Karui quien entrecerraba los ojos –ni se te ocurra- dijo la pelirroja irritada mientras el rubio sonrió y en un movimiento rápido aparecía a espaldas de la chica para besar con suavidad su mejilla –como me resistirá a tan bella mujer- le guiño un ojo y la molesta kunoichi trato de degollarlo con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras todas las demás se preguntaban cuando irían esas dos a reconocer que habían caído en las redes del rubio, no seria pronto eso era un hecho, -y mi beso Naruto_kun- la ultima en la hilera no era otra que Moka quien clamaba algo de atención del rubio que suavemente le dio un beso en los labios antes de que ella con una sonrisa perversa lo abrazara y mordiera su cuello, las chicas gritaron y lograron separarla tras casi 2 minutos de beber la sangre del rubio –no puedo evitarlo es deliciosa- el rubio suspiro a este paso acabaría seco y no de la forma que mas le gustaba.  
>-<strong>entonces que has averiguado<strong>- pregunto la siniestra voz en la oscuridad mientras "Genma" escuchaba sus palabras directo desde el resplandeciente cristal en su mano  
>-<span>no mucho señor, solo que esta aldea esta algo destruida por los ataques de Shiru pero debe saber que Naruto ha estado contrayendo matrimonio con muchas mujeres aunque no he logrado entrar en su recinto debe tener alguna clase de sello<span> – dijo humilde mientras la piedra en su mano parecía brillar aun mas en la intimidad de su hogar  
>-<strong>ya veo espera a que se distraiga y lleva el cristal a su casa usare mi poder para violar ese sello y puedas investigar<strong>- y la piedra se opaco mientras "Genma" sonreía quizá con algo de suerte podría divertirse con las lindas chicas que vio la tarde anterior.

Los días pasaron mientras Konoha era reparada por completo y como siempre escapando de su casa el rubio entrenaba en el bosque de la muerte donde solo Morrigan y Lilith lo hallaban, el como lo hacían era un misterio para el aunque el día anterior fue encontrado por Hana con quien platico tan bien y relajado sobre tantas cosas la verdad la hija de su adorada Tsume era una mujer inteligente y muy dedicada a los animales…sin contar con ese endemoniado encanto Inuzuka que le hacia hervir la sangre sin duda sus rasgos animales le fascinaban al rubio y mucho lo que explicaba el porque sus bijus y demás compañía sobrenatural le resultaba tan atrayente –_**Naruto_kun…ven a mi… te espero ansiosa… ven y hazme tuya Naruto_kun**_- susurro aquella ansiosa voz en su cabeza mientras el rubio agitaba la cabeza la verdad era muy sensual y atrayente pero sabia bien que no podía acercársele no hasta que Shion encontrase un modo de controlarle, la verdad cuando la sacerdotisa saco de ese pergamino que cargaba 3 enormes estantes llenos de libros sobre demonios, espíritus malignos y métodos de control dejo a todo mundo impresionado, no tenia mucha experiencia pero de que estaba preparada lo estaba; el rubio dejo de entrenar y se dedico a pasear por Konoha mientras para variar se topaba con un muy vendado Jiraiya que se movía en una silla de ruedas huyendo de un montón de chicas furiosas –jeje parece que ero sanin no entiende ni con la paliza que le dieron las Inuzuka ayer jejejeje- si el día anterior el hombre peliblanco acabo espiando en el preciso día en que las mujeres solteras del clan acudían a las aguas termales fue un muy mal día para estar resfriado y estornudad delatando su posición, el rubio recodo aquel día en que casi fue violado por esas bellas mujeres enloquecidas y solo pudo sonreír mientras sentía el escozor en su entrepierna, una sonrisa aun mas grande adorno su cara mientras corría a la zona donde se hallaba la joyería de la aldea; en su consultorio Hana atendía un día por demás aburrido hasta que el rubio sonriente entro y le dio un suave beso para alegrarle el día, cargaba un pequeño zorro herido que puso en la mesa de Hana al parecer el animalito tenia un dolor de dientes y ella de inmediato le abrió el hocico para ver solo entonces saco la pequeña caja que al abrir revelo un bello anillo dorado con una piedra amarilla atrapada entre 4 sujetadores semejantes a colmillos sus ojos en shock enfocaron al rubio sonriente -Hana_chan cásate conmigo- de inmediato la joven mujer le salto encima en una andanada de besos que eran un si mas que claro; en otra zona de la aldea un segundo rubio de hecho un clon de cristal miraba al trió de mujeres Inuzuka encabezado por Yurako entrenar como locas mientras su blanco un muñeco muy parecido a Jiraiya era despedazado –hola hermosas perritas mías- saludo el clon solo para ser atrapado en un ataque de besos de parte de las chicas sin duda eran felices cuando el rubio les visitaba y ahora mismo se ofrecía a entrenar con ellas fue muy calmada la sesión hasta que 3 pilares de cristal se alzaron frente a las chicas cada uno con un bello anillo idéntico en diseño al de Hana pero con piedras diferentes, una ambas para Yuraki, una grisasea para Ritsuko y una naranja para Ran –cásense conmigo chicas- dijo el sonriente clon mientras las chicas con lagrimas en sus ojos respondían a coro y con mucha alegría –SIII-

En Konoha una nueva ceremonia había llegado y la verdad era algo muy raro al parecer por disposiciones del clan Inuzuka toda mujer de su clan que contraiga matrimonio con un varón ya casado con la líder de la misma tiene como obligación realizar una boda ritual, algo como una integración de jauría o manada según se deseara ver; por eso mismo ahora el rubio estaba en el centro del raro circulo con 4 senderos entre las largas y estrechas filas de invitados entre los que siempre destacaban en feudal aun de negro con su Hijo quien olvidándose del dolor de su perdida maldecía la suerte del rubio, del otro lado Jiraiya escribía como loco algo relacionado con Naguto y un encuentro con amazonas de rasgos animales que lo demandaban como compañero, y clara para no perder la costumbre Hiashi estaba a un lado de l mas emocionales mujeres del clan Ishura y si ahora si traía el kunai en su mano y estaba listo para cortarse la garganta –oh genial préstemelo Hiashi_sama- y Aknko se lo arrebato para asesinar aun molesto mosquito lanzando el arma que acabo muy lejos del condenado hombre de ojos perlados que de nuevo comenzaba a llorar; las chicas entraron en escena con ropa semejante a la que empleo Tsume de nuevo esas raras tradiciones del clan supuso el rubio mientras la ceremonia iniciaba y si Hinata y compañía lloraban tan cerca del atormentado Hiashi; fue una ceremonia no muy larga que termino con la presentación como se pidió por ordenes del consejo Inuzuka –ante ustedes Naruto y su…su manada de perras Ishura- las chicas sonrieron y Tsume salto aplaudiendo llorando muy pero muy emotiva –que alegría al fin somos familia Yurako, y tu Hana esta noche no dormirás nada mi pequeña pasara su noche de bodas con el semental de la familia que felicidad- todo mundo la miro con una gota en la nuca ante tan curiosa forma de hablar mientras las respectivas madres de Tenten e Ino volvían a fantasear con cierto yerno rubio que las desnudaba y confortaba e sus momentos de soledad con mucho vigor e insistencia por toda la larga y candente noche.

La celebración no importo mucho ya que tan pronto se corto el pastel el rubio se esfumo del sitio con sus nuevas mujeres; estaban ahora mismo en una gran cabaña en medio de la nada donde las paredes tapizadas con pieles daban un aspecto algo rustico al centro una colosal cama hecha solo por encargo esperaba al grupo empotrada al nivel del suelo, de inmediato el aroma de la excitación de las Inuzuka desencadeno el instinto del rubio y de que forma; una a la ves las beso con pasión y fuerza mientras les arrancaba la ropa y arrojaba a la cama donde permanecían sonrojadas y sumisas hasta que al fin las 4 estaban en ella, sus cuerpos hermosos y de dimensiones diversas llamaba al rubio que lentamente se desnudaba, los ojos de la jauría Inuzuka se abrieron como platos cuando vislumbraron el miembro erecto del rubio desnudo que las miraba deseoso y jadeante presa del intenso aroma –hele a perra en celo en este lugar…acaso son ustedes mis amores- dijo juguetón mientras e acercaba a las chicas que se pasaban las lenguas por los labios –si Nruto_kun tus perras están en celo- dijo Yurako mirando hipnotizada el miembro pulsante del rubio –anda Naruto_kun tus perras quieren tu pene cojenos toda la noche amor- dijo la deseosa Hana mientras el rubio se dejaba caer en la cama y de inmediato las chicas se lanzaban sobre su miembro que se alzaba señalando al cielo; las lenguas de Yurako y Hana lamian el tronco largo y suavemente mientras Ran y Ritsuko lamian y besaban con cariño sus testículos, el rubio se sentía en el cielo al sentir cuatro diferentes juegos de lengua y labios recorriendo su pene de arriba abajo mientras este brillaba inmerso en la saliva de las chicas deseosas, sus entrepiernas humedecidas dejaban salir en enervante aroma de una Inuzuka en celo aroma dulce y penetrante que solía encender al rubio mas de la cuenta –mmm si sigan ya casi mi perras ya casi- decía el rubio entre gemidos mientras las manos de las chicas recorrían su cuerpo y sus lenguas recorrían su pene chupando cada cm del mismo, en este momento el rubio era el hombre mas afortunado del mundo y todos estaban de acuerdo con esa idea, -ahh … aaaaaahhhh- el rubio estallo en un geiser de semen que salpico a las chicas que sonrientes quedaban llenas de la caliente semilla del rubio, no tuvo que decirles nada entre ellas comenzaron a lamerse los rostros mientras el rubio miraba excitado como las chicas se perdían en el placer del momento, lo miraron con ojos opacos mientras se le dejaban ir, Yurko a la derecha y Hana a la izquierda besaban al rubio y lamian su rostro mientras Ran y Ritsuko recorrían sus piernas recolectando las gotas de su semen subiendo hasta el vientre –ahhh mi perras que les pasa aaahhh- el rubio gimió ante el curioso placer producto del sutil mordisco de Hana en su pezón mientras Yurako lamia el otro y su pene era acariciado por todas ellas –ya veo…ahora son verdaderas perras…y quieren que las monte- dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras ellas se restregaban contra el dejándole sentir el calor de sus cuerpos y el húmedo rozar se sus entrepiernas, hubo tres bocanadas de humo y las chicas fueron alejadas del rubio –aaahh mmm aummmm- chillaban molestas incapaces de articular palabras mientras los clones deslizaban sus miembros por el trasero de cada una, el roce de la carne del rubio apaciguo sus intentos de huir mientras sus traseros eran separados –AAAAHHHH- gimieron a la vez Yurako Ran y Ritsuko al sentir los penes ingresar en ellas con un cadencioso empuje que las hacia gemir de gusto mientras el miembro se hundía en ellas, Hana miraba todo con enojo en su cara mientras pelaba los dientes y se movía en cuatro hacia Yurako con claras intenciones de arrebatarla a su rubio pero fue detenida por l rubio original que la jalo de los tobillos poniéndola de frente a el sobre la cama mientras abría sus piernas –tu serás la primera Hana_chan- el rubio original rozo su pene sobre el clítoris de Hana mientras esta se arqueaba dejando salir gemidos dulces de su garganta mientras el rubio se acomodaba entre sus labios vaginales salió y entro suavemente si llegar a profundizar mientras Hana chillaba atormentada, -grr ggrrrr mmmm grrr- fue todo lo que pudo decir la mujer molesta y perdida en sus instintos mientras el rubio le besaba con pasión –grita mi bella perra- y arremetió de golpe, Hana se arqueo con fuerza al sentir el miembro del rubio en su interior entrando completo de un solo embate mientras sus ojos se perdían en la nada, pronto el rubio besaba sus pechos de buen tamaño mientras se hundía en Hana con fuerza una y otra vez, el rubio empujaba con dominio y fuerza clavándose hasta el vientre de Hana horadándolo de un golpe fuerte y poderoso –aaaauuuuuu- el rubio sonrió al escuchar a Hana lanzar ese sutil aullido de gusto mientras su miembro golpeaba el interior de su útero; del otro lado Ritsuko y Yurako gemían como locas mientras sus labios se unían en un apasionado beso, los clones las aplastaban una contra la otra mientras sus penes se hundían en sus traseros con gran fuerza –aaahh aaahhhhh- era todo lo que salía de la garganta de las mujeres perdidas en el placer, las nalgas de las mujeres se sacudían mientras sus lenguas se enfrascaban en una fiera lucha una a una y claro sus pechos se golpeaban con fuerza rozando los pezones duros unos contra otros mientras los embates seguían una y otra vez; -trae a la otra perrita- dijo el rubio original a su clon restante que alzando a Ran la coloco sobre Hana .

No hubo necesidad de decirle nada a ninguna de inmediato las dos comenzaron a lamer a vagina de la otra mientras los rubios uno en el trasero y el otro en la vagina empujaban con fuerza, el miembro del rubio original presionaba con fuerza mientras su miembro se clavaba sin piedad en Hana quien ahora mismo abrazaba a Ran con fuerza chupando su mojada entrepiernas y esta a su vez era penetrada por el clon en su trasero con fuerza hundiéndose por completo en ella antes de salir y volver a entrar de un golpe, las nalgas de Ran se sacudían con cada golpe mientras el clon sudaba llegando a su limite, lanzo una fuerte estocada y estallo en el trasero de la chica –aaaaaahahhhhhh- se alzo con fuerza mientras su interior ardía en llamas y el violento orgasmo la azotaba al sentir el semen caliente inundando su interior causando que sus jugos bañaran el rostro de Hana; por su parte el rubio original sentía la presión tremenda de Hana en su miembro que ahora estaba atorado hasta el fondo –aaaaaggggg- fue todo lo que salió de la boca del rubio al estallar e inundar la matriz de Hana con un abundante caudal de semen caliente mientras la mujer apretaba a Ran contra ella mientras sus piernas se movían como locas bajo el intenso orgasmo que le azotaba con fuerza; del otro lado Yurako y Ritsuko gemían con fuerza abrasándose mientras los clones se disipaban dejando tras de si a las dos perras sobre el gran colchón con semen escurriendo de sus traseros mientras seguían besándose como si el mundo no les importase, el rubio sonrió saliendo de Hana y cruzando los dedos al ver a las chicas relajadas sobre la cama –aun no acabo con ustedes mis amores- de nuevo los clones aparecieron y tomaron sus posiciones, el rubio original sujeto suavemente las caderas de Ran y empujo –aaaaahhhh- ella gimió de gusto al sentir el pene del rubio entrando en su apretada vagina mientras un clon sujetaba el trasero de Hana y arremetía con fuerza sus gemidos fueron callados por los testículos del rubio que golpeaban su rostro al entrar con fuerza en Ran quien solo gemía con los ojos casi perdidos al sentir como el rubio se adentraba en ella sin piedad –ohhh que apretada eres Ran_chan- dijo el rubio mientras su miembro presionaba la entrada del útero-aaaaaa- fue todo lo que dijo la chica al sentir como el pene del rubio se colaba en su vientre dando paso a la penetración lenta y cadenciosa que la hacia gemir con fuerza; del otro lado Ritsuko y Yurako chupaban cada una u miembro del rubio, sus clones estaban sentados en la cama mientras las Inuzuka lamian sus penes con ferocidad chupándolos con fuerza, como pudieron las movieron quedando sobre ellas en un delicioso 69 que pronto tenia a las Inuzuka sumisas bajo los rubios amantes; el clon de Hana apretaba sus nalgas con fuerza mientras empujaba su pene en ella con rudeza mientras los gemidos de la Inuzuka eran callados por sus lamidas a la entrepierna abierta de Ran quien en este momento solo podía hacer una cosa –aaaaahhhh,aaaaahhhhhh- gemir sin parar, pronto el rubio a su espalda se clavaba con fuerza sacudiendo todo su cuerpo mientras su pene se clavaba con fuerza en su vientre distendiéndolo por completo –ahh te amo tanto Ran_chan- dijo el rubio mientras la marca rojiza aparecía en la chica que no podía responder-aaahh aaahhh gaaaaaaahhh- las mentes de las Inuzuka estaban apagadas mientras sus instintos la domaban y las reducían a meras hembras en celo donde claro el rubio era como diría Tsume el semental; Naruto empujaba con fuerza en Ran hasta el punto en que ya no podía mas, estallo con fuerza en un gemido ahogado mientras derramaba una cantidad generosa de semen en su vientre arrastrando a la Inuzuka a otro poderoso orgasmo que la dejaba ko, el rubio salió de ella y Ran se desplomo a un lado de la gimiente Hana que miraba al rubio con deseos de mas, un clon apareció y coloco su ene en la boca de la chica mientras el rubio se enfocaba ahora en las otras dos mujeres; sus clones las acomodaron una sobre la otra disipándose el mas cansado y quedando solo uno de ellos; de inmediato las chicas se abrazaron mientras el clon rubio posaba su pene frente a ellas no hubo que decirles nada de inmediato sus labios besaron el miembro recorriéndolo de arroba abajo mientras el rubio original acariciaba el trasero de Ritsuko y se afianzaba de las caderas –te he dicho que adoro como te ves con esos lentes Ritsuko_chan mi amada e intelectual perra- y se hundió en su vagina, de inmediato la chica lanzo un poderoso gemido mientras el clon aprovechaba para hundir su pene en su garganta mientras Yurako lamia sus testículos y el rubio empujaba en su interior, mmm que delicia estas tan mojada lo adoro- decía el ojiazul perdido en el momento mientras las chicas gemían con fuerza Yurako se rozaba contra Ritsuko quien solo lanzaba gemidos ahogados mientras el miembro del clon se hundía en su garganta y el rubio en su interior se removía con fuerza.

Pronto Naruto horadaba su útero clavándose con fuerza en el interior mientras acariciaba las piernas de Yurako quien abrazaba al rubio tratando de que no la olvidase, sus manos acariciaba los tersos muslos mientras los brazos de la chica sujetaban ala chica de lentes que estaba perdida en la sensación del pulsante miembro en su matriz, el pene del rubio latía con fuerza dentro de la chica mientras sus venas se inflamaban y daba señales de lo que venia igual que el clon que hacia un gran esfuerzo por contenerse, ninguno pudo mas, los dos rubios estallaron llenando el cuerpo de la mujer con abúndate semen caliente que pronto se derramaba de sus orificios, el clon se disipo y el semen tibio se coló en la boca de Yurako cuando esta comenzó a besar a Ritsuko en un juego de lenguas que compartía la semilla del rubio, al final Naruto salió de la chica de lentes con su miembro aun solido y listo para seguir –ahora la ultima de mis sexys perras- sujeto las piernas de Yurako separándolas mientras se enfilaba a su vagina la mas mojada de todas, fue una sensación deliciosa cuando la resbaladiza entrada dejo ingresar a su pene de un golpe hasta el fondo arrancando un fuerte gemido de la chica que seguía besando a su amiga mientras el rubio besaba la espalda de Ritsuko y embestí a Yurako con fuerza y alegría -MMMMMMMM- gimió Hana llamando la atención del rubio que con una sonrisa veía a Ra chupando uno de los pezones de Hana mientras amasaba con suavidad el otro de sus redondos pechos copa casi d, un clon apareció y se hundió en la vagina de Ran mientras esta chupaba con fuerza y el rubio se centraba en Yurako, su pene oprimía la entrada de su vientre que de un solo embiste venció –AAAAAHHH- gimió la mujer mientras el rubio se balaceaba en su interior y Ritsuko colocaba sus pechos en la cara de Yurako quien con calma chupaba los pezones de su amiga que lanzaba gemidos deliciosos al aire –aaahh las amo tanto mis pervertidas perras- dijo el rubio inclinándose a besar el redondo trasero de Ritsuko mientras dos marcas rojas brillaban en la piel de las chicas, el rubio se movía como loco sus caderas se balanceaban con velocidad lejos de su control golpeando a Yurako quien lanzaba gemidos sutiles con los pezones de Ritsuko en sus labios a su espalda Hana ya con un solo clon besaba a Ran mientras los clones las embestían en cuatro sobre la cama quedando sus caras tan cerca que el beso era inevitable, -Yurako_chan- y el rubio no se contuvo mas de hecho nadie lo hizo todo mundo estallo en violentos orgasmos que acabaron con el rubio sonriente recostado sobre la cama con cuatro satisfechas hembras a su alrededor todas con sus vientres rebosantes de semen –me pregunto su así habría sido cuando esa jauría me perseguía- se preguntaba el rubio mientras su miembro comenzaba a cobrar vida de nuevo a veces su resistencia era una bendición eso era un hecho, las chicas levantaron la vista de sus ojos cansados y vieron el pene del rubio alzándose mientras se arrastraban por la cama hacia el rubio –si que buenas perras que vienen por mas de su esposo- afuera de la cabaña la noche reinaba sobre la nación del fuego; en la casa Ishura una solitaria figura encendía un poco de incienso que en cosa de minutos saturaba la casa Ishura mientras la figura sonriente de Tsume caminaba d regreso a su cuarto con una sonrisa en su casa algo tramaba eso era un hecho.

En su casa "Genma" comenzaba a recibir el poder de su amo a través del cristal mientras pensaba en que lugar seria el mejor para irrumpir en la casa Ishura no tenia idea pro algo si sabia iba a ser muy entretenido entrar en esa casa mas con todas esas bellas mujeres ahí, sus ojos brillaron espectrales en la oscuridad mientras planeaba sus próximos movimientos; en la guarida principal un conocido y traidor hombre rubio comenzaba a moverse sobre su cama sintiendo al fin menos incomodidad mientras sus piernas aun vendadas comenzaban a recobrara la movilidad, aun estaba lejos de poder pelear pero era un hecho de que Minato Namikaze estaba recuperándose muy rápido – (ya veras Naruto te asesinare lo juro)- pensaba el hombre mientras sonreía maligno en la noche donde estaba mas que claro que su rencor no lo dejaría dormir.

* * *

><p>Bueno ya se acabo el capitulo de hoy, como vimos al parecer los pleitos de Ino y Tenten no acabaron y parece que los de Mei y Tsunade tampoco aunque ya son menos frecuentes, Jiraiya anda por ahí medio muerto y no aprende, Genma esta por hacer su movimiento y al parecer Minato ya va en camino a rehabilitarse eso augura un futuro lleno de sangre y si en este capitulo apuesto que al terminarlo a mas de uno le gustaría tener una linda perrita de estas no<br>X_X (inconsciente por hemorragia nasal)  
>X_X (lo mismo que la otra)<br>…quiero ser tu perra….(murmura mientras esta inconsciente)  
>ok creo que este cap fue demasiado para ellas y por favor ignoren el comentario de Yami<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto el momento Inuzuka?


	136. C133: El usurpador

Hola lectores, espero que estén teniendo un buen día porque para cerrar la semana de este fic les traigo un capitulo mas donde quizá veamos acción y sangre pero claro todo depende de lo que halla escrito pero antes es hora de pasara los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: lo de quien sigue es un misterio hasta para mi creeme  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: si este fue uno d elos capitulos mas...intensos  
>y con esto respondido es hor de pasara al capitulo del que claro no pienso decirles nada de nada jejejeje pero bueno como no quiero alargarme mas los dejare leer en paz<br>_el capitulo sin duda debe ser genial (mirando al autor con ojos brillantes)_  
><em>sii dinos que hay sangre y violencia (lo mira como la otra)<em>  
><em>o ya de perdido un buen lemon (mira al autor esperando la respuesta) <em>  
>no diré nada tendrán que leer para saber<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 133: El usurpador<strong>

Las mujeres Inuzuka abrían sus ojos lentamente mientras la sensación de un absoluto y reconfortante placer las inundaba, estaban solas en aquella cabaña mientras el sutil aroma del desayuno inundaba el sitio con el delicioso aroma –parece que ya despiertan no… no se molesten yo preparo el desayuno- dijo el rubio desde la cocina mientras las chicas sonreían y se dejaban hacer en la cama disfrutando de sus desnudez y de las suaves sabanas del colchón, se miraban las unas a las otras con leves sonrojos en las mejillas mientras las imágenes de la salvaje noche inundaban sus mentes una y otra vez con sonidos gemidos y sensaciones por demás intensas –soy solo yo o Naruto_kun nos hizo entrar en frenesí- dijo Ran con cierta incredulidad mientras las demás chicas sonreían ante las palabras de la chica que solo miraba a las demás quienes sonreían ampliamente sin duda lo que paso no fue solo un hermoso e intenso sueño  
>-si que lo logro, oh Naruto_kun es todo un alfa mira que hacernos eso a nosotras jejeje- se reía Yurako mientras las otras tres asentían a sus palabras después de todo lograr eso era una proeza<br>-y no solo fue a una de nosotras sino a las cuatro a la vez lo que es mas impresionante- dijo Ritsuko acomodándose sus gafas mientras las chicas asentían eso aumentaba aun mas la reputación del rubio ante ellas.  
>-no por nada Naruto_kun nos hizo sus perras- dijo Hana con una enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras el rubio salía del comedor con una sonrisa<br>-el desayuno esta listo chicas- dijo el rubio sonriente y desnudo mientras las 4 mujeres frente a el miraban fijamente cierta parte de su anatomía que devoraban con los ojos mientras el rubio suspiraba y caminaba hacia ellas –creo que el desayuno se va a enfriar- y salto ala cama rato después solo los intensos gritos de gozo resonaban en la pequeña cabaña.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja las cosas transitaban con normalidad, los ninjas se movían, los civiles iban y venían en sus ocupaciones diarias, la reconstrucción avanzaba a paso firme y lento, -VOY A MATARTE BRUJA- y si Tayuya corría por la aldea tratando de matar a una joven chica de cabello negro de nombre Yukari que corría por su vida mientras la furiosa pelirroja le perseguía blandiendo un enorme marro en sus manos –NO CORRAS SOLO QUIERO APLASTAR TU CBEZA- gritaba la furiosa pelirroja mientras los ninjas veían la escena frente a ellos de inmediato un par de chunins saltaron a la defensa de la joven e inocente niña que siguió de largo dejando tras de si solo un rastro de polvo, fue un error saltar al camino una delas reglas de la casa Ishura era mas que bien conocida "nunca te metas en el camino de Tayuya si esta furiosa y no esta Guren para atarla" los chunins salieron volando hasta demoler un edificio a medio caer mientras la pelirroja seguía avanzando como loca tras la pobre Yukari, en la mansión Ishura las mujeres miraban con gotas en la nuca el gran portón destrozado por donde salió corriendo la chica seguida de su futura asesina de cabellos rojos, todo el asunto era de hecho muy simple como cada mañana tras una de las bodas del rubio empezó una discusión sobre quien debería complacerlo después de su noche de bodas al parecer tenían la rara idea de que el rubio desearía algo diferente después de una larga noche de lo mismo… y claro fue entonces cuando Shineko entro en escena argumentando que "la gatita" del rubio lo consentiría claro eso detono el pleito y todo alcanzo una rareza insospechada cuando la chica de cabello oscuro salto a la zona de la batalla –porque no me dejan a mi recibir el amor de Naruto_kun- todas se le quedaron viendo por dos sencillas razones uno era muy joven aun mas que Lilith y dos estaba usando un conjunto de ropa interior de seda negra mientras se cubría con una bata transparente que ciertamente le quedaba algo grande –oye eso es mío- dijo la irritada pelirroja mientras Yukari sonreía mirándole inocentemente – oh no te enojes además lo arregle para que me quedara y me veo muy bien no creen seguro que cuando Naruto_kun me lo vea me posee sin dudar- dijo la chica con sus ojos brillantes mientras todo mundo se alejaba un poco de la furiosa Tayuya que resoplaba –Yukari, no crees que primero deberías conocer a Naruto_kun antes de pensar en entregarte a el- dijo Mikoto tratando de sonar como la voz de la coherencia en esa rara situación que s desarrollaba entre todas ellas mientras a Tayuya la calmaba Kin recitándole quien sabe que cosas al oído al parecer era algo relacionado con el rubio y lo que le hizo a la pelirroja en aquella misión –ohh no hace falta con las hermosas cosas que me a contado Hinata_san es mas que suficiente, se que lo amare mucho y que el me colmara de amor y me dará maravillosas noches de amor- todas miraron a la sonrojada peliazul como una pervertida corruptora de menores mientras ella trataba de justificarse con su clásico tartamudeo por las palabras de la chica después de todo ella solo le hablo de la caballerosidad del rubio no de cosas mas intimas como todas pensaban en ese momento, -diablos con razón Naruto_kun te adora Tayuya_san con semejantes cosas no dudo que lo consientas mucho, creo que necesito unas para mi- decía la chica mientras todo mundo la miraba en shock acariciando los pechos de Tayuya quien ahora mismo se rodeaba de un aura asesina y mortal –VOY A DESPELLEJARTE- y comenzó a perseguir a la pequeña de cabellos negros mientras esta corría por todos lados al mismo tiempo que se vestía antes de salir huyendo por su vida, atravesó la gran puerta de la casa y detrás de ella Tayuya la atravesó a la mala despedazándola mientras corría detrás de la niña de cabellos negros; todo mundo miraba la escena con una gota en la nuca –**oh crecen tan rápido un día son inocentes niñas y al siguiente escuchan tus consejos y acarician las armas del enemigo que hermoso**- todas miraron a Shineko con duda e incredulidad al parecer ella era una muy mala influencia para la joven Yukari.

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja en cierta aldea oculta en la hierba un "kage" estaba realizando sus labores diarias mientras misiones inusuales eran llevadas a cabo por sus leales ninjas, entre las rarezas estaba la compra indiscriminada de armamento ninja o su hurto en caso de no haber dinero, misiones de espionaje muy arriesgadas en las aldeas menores mas cercanas como taki y por si fuese poco una nueva forma de adiestramiento en la academia estaba por ser implementada donde los alumnos deberían asesinar a un cordero con un kunai para habituarlos a la sangre, cualquiera diría que el kage alistaba su aldea para una guerra y no estarían tan lejos de la verdad; en la intimidad de su oficina un kage consultaba a su señor con un cristal de comunicación mientras sobre su escritorio yacía su desmayada y desnuda secretaria de la cual el semen escurría lentamente de su trasero  
>-<strong>veo que ya te estas divirtiendo, espero que no descuides tu misión<strong>- dijo la perversa vos mientras el hombre negaba  
>-<span>no mi señor no la he descuidado ya he comenzado con los preparativos ella es solo…una agradable distracción jejeje<span>- su sonrisa larga y perversa adornada esa cara robada mientras el poder del cristal emanaba con mas fuerza  
>-<strong>muy bien úsala cuanto quieras no me importa solo recuerda no descuidar tu misión o Sanada ira de visita<strong>- dijo el demoniaco cristal mientras el ladro de cuerpos asentía a sus palabras lo ultimo que deseaba era tener a ese loco en sus nuevos dominios  
>-<span>no lo are amo no se apure<span>- y el cristal se apago mientras el miraba ala mujer aun tirada sobre su escritorio mientras se acomodaba despacio a su espalda  
>-Kusakage_sama !- chillo ella al sentir al hombre colándose de nuevo en su trasero con mucha fuerza<br>-no te quejes que esta es tu misión de hoy, satisfacerme todo el día- y pronto los gemidos del "kage" resonaban con fuerza mientras de nuevo poseía con salvajismo a la pobre mujer que simplemente no podía negarse a las ordenes de su líder

De regreso a la guarida de nuestros villanos el cristal de nuevo resplandecía en la oscuridad mientras un aburrido Sanada le miraba mas que fastidiado y muerto de aburrimiento –enserio si no mato a alguien pronto voy a terminar mas loco que una cabra- dijo el hombre del cual todo mundo en verdad dudaba de sus capacidades mentales sobretodo por ese gusto tan inusual por la muerte –deja de quejarte Sanada sabes que tenemos que esperar- dijo Pain con su habitual seriedad mientras el hombre de aquella isla le miraba irritado mientras u poco de air circulaba alrededor de su puño y miraba a Pain con claras intenciones de atacar, por su parte el siempre indiferente hombre abría una de sus manos listo para repeler el ataque de su "compañero" de un solo movimiento aunque en el proceso pudiera aplastarlo y destruir la guarida  
>-<strong>basta, no quiero que se agredan me escucharon ahora Pain como va Minato<strong>- pregunto de mal humor el brillante cristal oscuro mientras el hombre informaba de la condición del rubio traidor  
>-esta mejor Konan dice que ya comenzara a moverse pronto pero aun le falta para estar al máximo de nuevo- respondió sin dejar de mirar de reojo al irritado Sanada que solo lo miraba fijamente<br>-**esta bien supongo que habrá que implementar movimientos provisionales por ahora Pain regresa a ame nos reuniremos de nuevo en un mes, Sanada tu eres libre de andar por ahí solo no causes muertes demasiado masivas y no te acerques a Konoha ni a Naruto soy claro**- el hombre asintió a las palabras de su líder mientras salía de la cámara no sin mandarle una ultima mirada a Pain  
>-(no sabes como disfrutar cuando pueda matarte)- pensaba el hombre mientras se alejaba aburrido y molesto por su parte Pain se desvanecía en un shunshin de humo dejando al cristal a solas con Madara<br>-**Madara… como va tu proyecto**- pregunto el cristal mientras el enmascarado sonreía y la habitación se sellaba por completo mientras un circulo de piedra en el suelo se mostraba y el cristal se hundía junto al enmascarado a una nueva cámara.  
>Bajaron por un tubo vertical semejante a un pozo hasta que salieron a una gran bóveda de roca donde en el suelo cientos si no miles de bulbos crecían a paso lento y seguro mientras la plataforma flotante se clavaba al suelo y el cristal resplandecía al contemplar el panorama –<strong>impresionante… y pensar que solo son copias<strong>- dijo con su voz maligna mientras el enmascarado se deleitaba con su pequeño proyecto secreto –el ejercito estará listo muy pronto padre… 5 000 clones de Zetsu letales y listos para dar la vida por nosotros- dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras el cristal resplandecía dudoso –**solo 5000 creí que harías mas** – dijo dudoso mientras Madara señalaba al frente a varias cúpulas cristalinas donde en liquido extraño flotaban varios cuerpos desconocidos – ellos son mi mayor logro cada uno podría destruir sin problemas a 1000 de estos Zetsus, no fue fácil traerlos de regreso pero el edo tensei que robamos de la guarida de Orochimaru fue de mucha ayuda por cierto el primero estará listo muy pronto y si es mucho mas poderoso de lo que alguna vez fue espera a ver la cara de Naruto cuando lo mandemos contra el jajajajajaja- las carcajadas de Madara resonaban el gran bóveda de roca mientras en una de las cúpulas un cuerpo se movía flotando en el liquido ambarino no era muy visible sin contar por su largo cabello y la curiosa marca bajo su ojo derecho abriéndolo y revelando unos ojos oscuros que miraban al frente.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja nuestro querido "Genma" avanzaba orgulloso por las calles de la aldea de la hoja sintiendo la oscura energía fluir en su interior con fuerza y velocidad mientras avanzaba por la zona de los clanes, su meta estaba al frente la mansión Ishura le aguardaba al frente, camino seguro y confiado mientras sentía esa invisible barrera recién puesta por el rubio que negaba el acceso a la casa donde la puerta ya había sido reconstruida, en el interior algunas de las chicas descasaban en su maravilloso día libre sin saber lo que se estaba acercando a ellas a paso veloz –aquí voy- su mano derecha resplandeció en energía maligna mientras tocaba la barrera que se desquebrajaba de inmediato alargando la sonrisa en su cara; dentro de la casa el sonido de la taza de te destrozándose contra el suelo resonaba con fuerza y las chicas presentes miraban a la perturbada Shion que miraba al vacio con los ojos abiertos y casi en blanco ante la sensación que le invadía –algo…algo muy malo esta muy cerca- dijo temerosa mientras Genma saltaba sobre el muro y avanzaba a la casa a paso calmado y sereno mientras le miraba fijamente –ese no es Genma como diablos se metió se supone que solo los que tiene llave del sello pueden entrar aquí- dijo Kin mirando al hombre por una de las ventanas, de inmediato las sospechas inundaron a las chicas que salieron al jardín a encarar al hombre que les miraba sonriendo calmado y sereno -¿Cómo entraste?- pregunto Guren dando un paso al frente lista para combatir al invasor que solo le miraba de arriba abajo –(ella es linda…pero aun asi prefiero a las rubias )- pensaba el demonio ladrón de cuerpos mirando a una armad Temari quien toándose el día libre descansaba en casa y ahora empuñaba su abanico mientras los ojos del demonio oscilaban entre las chicas evaluándolas con calma hasta que sus ojos se posaron en la shockeada rubia de hasta atrás –(esa presencia…esa mujer es una sacerdotisa… jajajaja que bien ella será la primera que tome)- su sonrisa denoto su perversidad mientras se lanzaba a frente a gran velocidad, el cristal no se hizo esperar alzando una muralla al frente separado a las chicas del atacante, de manera increíble el cristal se lleno de grietas mientras se destrozaba bajo la poderosa patada de Genma quien se elevaba en el aire mientras atacaba, de sus boca una inmensa bola de fuego se dejo ir contra Guren quien solo atino a encerrarse en una cúpula de cristal que apenas resistió el embate am quemarse casi al punto de romperse bajo el inclemente calor, el se dejo caer sobre la cúpula quemada listo para destrozarla de un golpe cundo el fuerte viento lo agarro mandándolo a volar contra el muro de la casa golpeando con gran fuerza, sus ojos vieron entonces como la lluvia de senbons envenenadas se le dejaban caer con una fuerza y velocidad impresionante mientras escupía fuego de nuevo quemando el metal de las mismas reduciéndoles a gotas de metal fundido todo bajo la mirada asustada de las chicas quienes veían a Guren algo mareada por casi ser cocinada al vacio, -no van a ganar porque no son buenas perdedoras y lo aceptan no las matare a todas lo prometo- dijo el mientras corría de frente contra las chicas listo para destrozarlas con sus manos rodeadas de fuego, Temari saltaba al frente con su abanico de metal lista para defender a todas , su futon era inútil contra un usuario de fuego por lo que estaba lista para encararle en una mortal lucha mano a mano –Soul fist- la bola de fuego golpeo con fuerza la cara de Genma y las chicas vieron con algo de alegría llegar a la súcubo peliverde que ahora mismo le miraba con arrogancia –eres un cretino quizá puedes ganarle a esas mujeres pero nunca e ganaras a mi- dijo con orgullo mientras Genma se levantaba rodeado de un aura oscura y perversa mientras sus ojos ahora verdes miraban a la sucubo al frente su cabello cambio de color a un morado muy oscuro y perverso mientras su piel palidecía y su poder aumentaba drásticamente - basura súcubo- alzo sus manos y palmeo al frente con fuerza mientras una onda sonora de choque volaba por el aire destrozando las ventanas de la caza e hiriendo a Morrigan quien volaba por el aire con sus oídos gritando de dolor.

En las puertas de Konoha el rubio seguido de cuatro hermosas y muy sonrientes mujeres arrobaban a la aldea tras una larga noche que se prolongo hasta el amanecer ye so la verdad los ponía de muy bien humor, los eternos guardias Izumo y Kotetsu miraban con cierta envidia al rubio que caminaba por las calles escoltado de las cuatro "perras Ishura" como todo mundo se refería a ellas ahora en las calles de Konoha mas de uno se preguntaba de que estaba hecho el Ishura para lograr soportar tanta mujer sin morir de cansancio ese era uno de los mas grandes enigmas de la historia era un hecho ya que el rubio siempre se miraba tan fresco como una lechuga incluso algunos hombre se preguntaban si su poder no radicaba en la cantidad de mujeres con las que sostenía relaciones era sin duda una de las teorías mas descabelladas del mundo pero si tenia fundamentos para suponerse verdad, el rubio caminaba con las Inuzuka a su lado cuando todo el grupo se detuvo al ver al rubio callado e inmóvil al frente -Naruto_kun ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hana llamando la atención del rubio paralizado que ahora miraba al frente con duda y algo de preocupación –la berrera de la casa…esta rota- dijo el rubio mirando a las mujeres que ahora reflejaban la misma duda y preocupación que el al escuchar esas palabras –eso o es bueno rápido chicas- y el rubio empezó a correr seguirlo de sus nuevas esposas mientras aceleraba el paso para llegar lo mas pronto posible.

En la casa Ishura las chicas estaban regadas por todos lados, seguían despiertas pero ninguna de ellas era capaz de moverse inclusive la poderosa súcubo estaba inmóvil y maldiciendo como pocas veces por lo que le acababa de ocurrir –solo fue la Kyofu no kyomei (resonancia del miedo) es muy interesante no mata pero paraliza a quienes golpea no mucho pero aun así creo que entienden lo que eso implica jajajaja- sus risas resonaron mientras su pecho se inflaba y las flamas amenazaban con salir de el y golpear a las mujeres frente a ellos –seinaro baria (barrera sagrada)- la colosal bola de fuego golpeo un repentino escudo rosado y brillante que envolvía a la casa Ishura protegiendo a todas las chicas mientras el hombre miraba irritado a la sacerdotisa que estaba de pie con ojos cerrados y manos juntas –valla así que la sacerdotisa esta usando sus poderes para salvar a sus amigas jajaja que tontería esta barrera es mística y no se puede sostener mucho apuesto a que estas al borde de la inconsciencia no- dijo burlón mientras el sudor caía por la sien de la agotada mujer que le miraba ahora con sus ojos llenos de preocupación –esta muralla se usa en sitios sagrados donde la naturaleza ayuda a sostenerle eres una estúpida por usarla aquí- su mano resplandeció con energía oscura antes de golpear con fuerza a la barrera de Shion que trastabillo un segundo mientras su muro se extinguía y las chicas comenzaban a sentir el cuerpo de nuevo los efectos de ese ataque se desvanecían aunque no tan rápido como deseaban, otro fuerte golpe y Shion cayo de rodillas cansada y respirando algo agitada al sentir su muro desvanecerse, no era que le causara mucho esfuerzo generarlo o mantenerlo el problema era que mantenerlo fijo en un sitio no sagrado era demasiado difícil, las chicas luchaban por moverse mientras el hombre encaraba a la sacerdotisa que respiraba cansada de rodillas mientras el pecho de Gema se inflaba y la bola de fuego volaba por el aire, sus ojos brillaron un segundo mostrándole de nuevo aquella hermosa visión de una vida feliz junto al rubio mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y la bola de fuego se cernía sobre ella -(nunca pasara)- pensó con tristeza mientras el calor comenzaba a irradiar su cara, solo entonces la bala de agua apareció arrasando con la bola de fuego mientras el rubio aterrizaba frente a las chicas y le lanzaba una mirada a la rubia sacerdotisa –eres genial Shion_chan sentí esa barrera desde muy lejos- y le sonrió con orgullo mientras ella se sonrojaba levemente y las ex Inuzuka levantaban a las chicas alejándolas del camino del rubio que ahora mismo miraba a su oponente con una ceja alzada –quien eres tu y que hiciste con Genma- exigió saber el ojiazul mientras ele enemigo le sonreía arrogante y confiado –yo soy Genma porque dices esas cosas jejeje- respondió con una sonrisa malévola en su cara mientras Naruto se limitaba a esbozar una sonrisa ancha y espeluznante que le producía escalofríos.

-si que dijiste este ya se lo creyó si tu eres Genma yo soy una salamandra mutante con complejo de dios- respondió sarcástico el rubio mientras Genma alzaba sus manos listo para golpear al rubio, las lanzo al frente listo para resonar de nuevo, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión cuando el rubio moviéndose a una velocidad colosal s posaba frente a el sujetando sus muñecas con fuerza apretándolas y separándole aun mas los brazos –te atreviste a lastimarlas… y eso merece un castigo- dijo el rubio alzando su pierna y clavando un rodillazo a la cara de Genma quien dio un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras el rubio se lanzaba al frente, pronto estaban enfrascados en una lucha de puños y patadas fiera y poderosa mientras e enemigo tenia problemas para seguir la velocidad del rubio, su boca se abrió dejando caer la saliva cuando el puñetazo se clavo en su estomago y luego la patada giratoria le dio en la cara haciéndolo volar, el rubio a gran velocidad lo tomo del tobillo jalándolo de regreso a el mientras su codo se clavaba con fuerza en su pecho enviándolo directo al suelo en un mar de dolor al sentir como varias costillas se rompieron, su cuerpo se rodeo de flamas haciendo al rubio saltar alejándose de el mientras el hombre s eponia d epie con el aura de fuego a su alrededor -(eso me recuerda a lo que hacia Kobu)- pensó el rubio mientras Genma corría contra el a una velocidad asombrosa conectándole con un quemante golpe a la cara mientras sus manos envueltas en fuego golpeaban al rubio en aire sin parar vueltas una lluvia de fuego; en las calles de la aldea el escándalo de la lucha proliferaba y claro el resto de las mujeres del clan Ishura ya corrían a la casa en busca de reforzar a Naruto, no era como si en verdad lo necesitara pero era mejor prevenir, una explosión resonó a la distancia y las mujeres apretaron el paso, de regreso a la casa un sonriente Genma miraba como el humo se disipaba después del estallido de aquella bola de fuego –(no es tan bueno no se porque nuestro amo nos dijo que lo investigáramos)- pensaba con arrogancia mientras el suelo comenzaba a retumbar, solo entonces un enorme dragón de fuego de roca apareció lanzándose contra el y clavándose con fuerza en el suelo mientras Genma se alzaba en el aire eludiendo el golpe – siempre quise probar esto…Futon: sankoki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del perforador)- las manos de Naruto se juntaron al frente mientras el aire giraba formando un cono que giraba furioso como un taladro y se lanzaba contra Genma a una velocidad ineludible, fue un golpe certero y doloroso el que se clavo en su hombro que pronto estaba agujerado y sangrando por todo lados mientras daba vueltas en un remolino mortal que acababa cuando su cuerpo golpeaba el edificio, cayo contra las tejas salpicando sangre antes de rodar por el tejado y caer al suelo del que se levantaba o eso trataba de hacer, elevo el rostro solo para ver al rubio frente a el mirándole fijamente y con una cara molesta e irritada –tu estas usando el cuerpo de Genma- dijo el rubio asombrado a quienes lo escucharon entre ellos el apoyo que miraba todo desde la entrada de la mansión -¿Cómo sabes eso?- y se levanto furioso lanzando un derechazo que el rubio esquivo con facilidad antes de conectar un izquierdazo a la cara del demonio y tirarlo al suelo ahora sangrando de su nariz rota –muy fácil, tu chakra esta mezclado con el de Genma por lo que supongo si es su cuerpo pero lo estas usando…si que eres un cobarde usar a alguien as en lugar de tu yo verdadero mereces morir aunque- el rubio lo pensó mejor mientras sonrisa y trazando sellos apresaba al sujeto con fuerza en una caja de cristal que dejaba su cabeza libre y expuesta mientras el rubio se giraba a Shion  
>-Shion_chan este esta poseído crees poder ayudarlo- pregunto con serenidad a la rubia sacerdotisa que sonreía ante la confianza del rubio<br>-claro que si solo que necesito algo de descanso no tengo tanto chakra como ustedes- dijo ella, aun respirando agitada mientras el rubio miraba al enemigo haciendo fuerza mientras el cristal se comenzaba a agrietar  
>-me gustaría dejarte descansar pero este ya esta tratando de huir- el rubio entonces apareció una pequeña caja de cristal semejante a una caja de musica aunque sin rasgos distintivos.<p>

Con calma puso un montón de sellos en la misma y la coloco a un costado de Genma quien ya comenzaba a destrozar la caja que se caía a pedazos lentamente –bueno espero que funcione- dijo el rubio mientras caminaba a la sacerdotisa y le acariciaba suavemente las mejillas que se teñían de rojo –Naruto_kun que- y no pudo decir mas cuando el rubio unió sus labios a los de ella en un suave y largo beso que hacia a la mayoría de las chicas desear estar en su lugar mientras la rubia sentía un delicioso hormigueo correr por todo su cuerpo –(me besa Naruto_kun me esta besando…que es esto mi fuerza vuelve…no es mas es mucha mas poder que antes)- todo mundo miraba en shock como tras el beso Shion parecía estar rodeada de una brillante y poderosa aura rosada –listo ya te transfería chakra supongo que ya estas mejor- dijo el rubio mientras la sacerdotisa se miraba las manos y lo sentía el poder del rubio se mezclaba con el de ella aumentado sus fuerzas como nunca antes mientras sonreía orgullosa y avanzaba al frente hasta estar cara a cara con el usurpador de cuerpos –ni creas que me asustas mujer, derrótenme a mi pero mis hermanos los harán pedazos- dijo furioso mientras Shion unía sus manos en un curioso sello y las extendía al frente –ser maligno que profanas ese hombre, por medio de mi poder te destierro de su ser sal de el espíritu perverso!- Genma grito de dolor mientras el cristal se destrozaba u la energía de Shion brillaba sobre el arrancándole poco a poco una oscura presencia de ojos verdes que era atrapada en una brillante esfera rosada que se aplastaba hasta quedar como una pequeña pelota de tenis, el cuerpo volvió a la normalidad mientras la brillante esfera flotaba en el aire –ahora te desterrare de regreso al makai , vete de este mundo ser perverso- las manos de Shion fueron detenidas por las del rubio que le miraba calmado mientras le sonreía y su sonrojo volvía a sus mejillas –espera no lo destierres mejor mételo ahí Shion_chan ya le puse todos los sellos de contención que se podía y si le sumas tu poder creo que tendremos una buena fuente de información aunque no dure mucho antes de extinguirse de este mundo- dijo el rubio con una gran seriedad mientras la sacerdotisa obedecía y la energía se adentraba en la pequeña caja abierta que resplandecía –NOOOO NO LO HAGAN SAQUENME DE AQUIIIIIII- la caja brillo antes de apagarse y cerrarse lentamente mientras el brillo se extinguía revelando su ahora nuevo color negro mientras la voz del demonio se callaba quizá para siempre, el rubio sonreía triunfal mientras besaba de nuevo a la rubia mujer que al ser liberada estaba mas roja que antes ahora viéndola bien casi parecía ser prima de las gemelas Hyuuga, -_Naruto_sama sabes que no tenias que besarla para pasarle tu chakra verdad_- dijo Kurayami con una voz un tanto insinuante mientras el rubio sonreía y Shion tenia ideas no muy santas relacionadas con un ancestral ritual que según se decía podía potenciar sus poderes como nunca pero que implicaba un templo, una Shion semidesnuda, "cantos" de amor saliendo de su boca y al rubio sobre ella mientras la poseía con fuerza a la luz de las velas y bajo el aroma del incienso, de inmediato la mujer rubia se reprendía por semejantes ideas mientras sentía un inusual calor correr por su cuerpo centrándose entre sus piernas –(no porque pienso en esas cosas)- lloraba a mares en su mente mientras todo mundo le felicitaba por tan extraordinario trabajo –**valla parece que no eres una inútil como pensaba**- dio Rei a la ahora irritada Sacerdotisa mientras el rubio sostenía la caja ya esperando la oportunidad de indagar en la mente de aquel demonio y ver si podía aprender algo de el, en el suelo Genma volvía en si después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo sumido en u agonizante dolor –aaahhh que diablos paso…. Ayuda algún malnacido casi me mata- decía en el suelo gimiendo de dolor mientras todo mundo miraba al rubio que sonreía inocentemente.

* * *

><p>Bueno este capitulo se ha acabado y la semana ha terminado al fin, la verdad tenia pensado algo mas pero decidí posponerlo para el lunes y dejarles con la duda de que va a pasar jejeje, y hablando del capitulo de hoy finalmente Sanada esta perdiendo la paciencia y quiere matar a Pain, Madra tiene un ejercito casi listo y varias sorpresitas empleando el edo tensei creo que se pueden dar una idea de quien era el que esta casi listo para salir y pelear con Naruto, también vimos a Shion mostrarnos lo que puede hacer un sacerdotisa que tiene unas ideas muy interesantes jejeje y por si fuera poco al parecer los enemigos que viene pueden robar los cuerpos de los demás eso va a representar un gran problema no creen<br>_si serán un problema aunque a mi me interesan mas las cosas que piensa Shion (con una sonrisa pervertida en la cara)_  
><em>muy sacerdotisa y todo pero que cosas se imagin jejeje (las dos sonríe igual)<em>  
><em>para mi que pronto va a realizar es "ritual" y muchas veces, es fantástico hacerlo (las tres se ríen igual antes de mirar al autor)<em>  
>(todo rojo) bueno espero que les gustara el capitulo de hoy<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal las cositas que imagina Shion eh jejeje


	137. C134: Oscuro invasor

Hola a todo mundo, feliz lunes espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana ya que es hora de iniciar otra semana de la mejor manera y claro no puede faktar su capitulo diario de este fic, ahora se que algunos se preguntan como diablos "Genma" le gano a las chicas bueno numero uno, las biju no estaban andaban haciendo su cosa favorita después de estar con Naruto… atormentar fans y numero dos el ataque que uso para detenerlas es un paralizante como me dijo un amigo una vez de que sirve que puedas partir una montaña de un golpe si no te puedes mover eso junto el exceso de confianza crearon aquella situación bueno como ya aclare esto es hora de ir a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze: <strong>ya vienen no desesperes  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: cierto esos dos se van a dar con todo y lo del ritual de shion sin duda ella tambien muere por que ocurra jejeje en cuanto a lo de minato ten en cuenta que si s eva morir antes de la lucha con sanada  
><strong>Silber D. Wolf<strong>: pues no se la merecia el sino el demonio pero el fue quien la recibio jeje  
>bueno los reviews ya fueron respondidos hora de ir con el nuevo capitulo<br>_espero que halla mas acción (mira al autor con ojos brillantes)_  
><em>si todos queremos mas peleas (lo mira como la otra) <em>  
><em>dinos habrá sangre (las tres lo miran igual)<em>  
>pues…no, no les dire tendrán que leer para saber<p>

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 134: Oscuro invasor<strong>

Todo el mundo estaba callado en la sala del consejo donde el rubio y unas de sus chicas las involucradas en el incidente relataban lo ocurrido, de inmediato las caras de todos los consejeros se llenaron de duda e incredulidad ante la posibilidad de que más de uno de ellos estuviese siendo controlado de ese modo, de inmediato las miradas de duda poblaron las caras de todo mundo mientras se miraban los unos a los otros en busca de alguna señal que incitara los problemas y las acusaciones –ninguno de ustedes esta poseído- todo mundo volteo de inmediato al rubio Ishura que contraria a la costumbre no estaba en la mesa del consejo sino sentado en una silla junto a sus chicas que miraban toda la situación con calma sabedoras de que lo que ocurriera no seria nada malo y menos con el rubio en ese lugar -¿Cómo sabes eso Naruto?- pregunto Hiashi mirando fijamente al rubio que con una sonrisa de total confianza se giro a la mujer rubia a su lado  
>-muy simple…Shion_chan- dijo amigable mientras ella con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas asentía a las palabras del rubio ojiazul<br>-soy una sacerdotisa del país del demonio, créame Hiashi_sama que cuando yo digo que aquí nadie esta poseído es porque nadie lo esta- dijo la rubia sacerdotisa con una voz calmada casi fría y mas de uno sintió sus palabras como la verdad  
>-ya veo entonces se puede decir que tenemos un fuente de información bastante confiable en nuestras manos no Naruto- esas fueron las siempre sabias palabras de Sarutobi<br>-si es cierto en cuanto podamos comenzaremos a sacarle toda la sopa a esa cosa- dijo el rubio antes de sonreír de esa manera tan suya que a mas de uno le daba escalofríos aun hoy sabiendo que estaba de su lado.

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja las personas corrían y gritaban mientras su pequeña aldea ubicada en algún bosque perdido de las naciones elementales era destrozado con golpes simples y tan calmados que desataban ondas de viento asesino que barrían con edificios y personas con una facilidad pasmosa mientras Sanada, sonreía caminando calmadamente por la calle principal del pequeño pueblo de agricultores -¡maldito!- grito uno de tantos pobladores mientras corría contra Sanada con azadón en mano el hombre solo emitió una leve sonrisa mientras una cuchilla de viento le arrancaba la cabeza al hombre frente a la mirada en shock de todos los presentes, caminaba con calma hasta el ultimo edificio en pie del pueblo la alcaldía donde las mujeres y niños se refugiaban asustados mientras su ultima línea de defensa los pocos hombres que quedaban con vida se oponían al avance del agresor que solo se detuvo viéndoles con una gran sonrisa en su cara, frente a el todo se desvanecía y cambiaba de forma revelando a la aldea de la hoja con sus grandes puertas abiertas mientras un conocido rubio de ojos azules se ponía en pose de batalla cerrándole el camino, en su cara la determinación se admiraba mientras la sonrisa psicótica de Sanada solo aumentaba mas y mas mientras daba un paso a su aparente enemigo rubio, los hombres se lanzaron contra Sanada quien con una sonrisa demente ataco, fue u rugido poderoso que desato una onda de viento asesina que barrio con todo de un golpe mandando cuerpos y muertos por el aire mientras sus risas resonaban en al ahora destrozado pueblo –jajajajajaja Naruto Ishura jajajajajajaja yo… voy a matarte jajajajajajajajajaja- sus carcajadas resonaban con fuerza mientras seguía caminando entre la muerte y devastación dejando tras de su cuerpos mutilados esparcidos por todos lados; mientras tanto en la aldea de Taki una sombra perversa se movía a gran velocidad resguardándose entre las sombras de los edificios hasta posarse frente a la oficina del Takikage, la verdad tuvo cierto problemas para ingresar a la aldea quien diría que tenían tanta seguridad en una de las aldeas menores pero bueno eso solo hablaba bien de su kage, con calma se coló en la oficina esperando ver al hombre en cuestión que de hecho no estaba por lo que se resguardo en una esquina oculto en las sombras a la espera de su nuevo anfitrión, de regreso a Kusa nuestro villano usurpador de cuerpos estaba mas que feliz viendo como las cosas marchaban bien sus fuerzas habían regresado con un buen cargamento de armas y demás artículos ninja, la verdad los ninas tenían ciertas dudas ya que si bien todo era relativamente calmado tanto armamento solo seria viable si una guerra estuviera por desastre y eso era lo que nadie deseaba mas considerando que habían perdido a su jinchuriki por sus tontos prejuicios que nunca los dejaron ver en ella a una mujer no solo a un demonio, ahora eso ya no importaba no tenían realmente idea de a donde había ido y todo lo que les quedaba era esperar que sus temores de una guerra fuesen solo ideas sin fundamentos pero claro no tenían realmente una idea clara de lo que su "kage" estaba tramando.

De nuevo en Konoha nuestro rubio odiado regresaba a su casa donde la breve reconstrucción finalmente había concluido, ingreso con todas las chicas que acudieron con el a la reunión por delante mientras todo mundo se reunía en la amplia sala de la familia, en dicho sitio inclusive estaba Sakura como hermana adoptiva del rubio y su muy peculiar novio Lee quien no dejaba de elogiar a la chica de cabellos rosas que se ponía roja con esa andanada de elogios interminables, del otro lado Itachi junto a sus dos bellas esposas que aun conservaban esas grandes sonrisas en sus caras mientras el mencionado Uchiha estaba mas pálido y ojeroso que nunca, sin duda esas dos le estaban "chupando" la vida aunque la sonrisa leve y de felicidad total que se plasmaba en su cara indicaba que de hecho lo disfrutaba, un poco mas atrás Jin junto a Yumi estaban ahí como antiguos compañeros y mejores amigos del rubio mientras Shino se hallaba presente callado y alejado de todo mundo como siempre casi imperceptible en ese momento –Naruto no es que me moleste pero porque nos llamaste a todos a tu casa- pregunto Yumi algo confundida de ver tantas personas en la residencia del rubio Ishura que solo le miro antes de esbozar esa sonrisa que seguía igual de intimidante que siempre –nada Yumi es solo que he tomado mi decisión y es hora de que Konoha sea mía así como el mundo, mis amigos y mujeres es hora de conquistar el mundo jajajajaja- se rio como desquiciado mientras todo mundo en especial sus amigos lo miraba con duda ante semejantes palabras –**así se habla Naruto_kun ya pensaba que se te estaba olvidando tu objetivo**- dijo la zorra pelirroja con una perversa sonrisa en su cara –**oh me muero de ganas por matar ninjas de la hoja jajajajaja**- los ninjas retrocedieron ante las carcajadas desquiciadas de Rei mientras todo mundo miraba al rubio con miedo al parecer toda su lealtad y devoción a la aldea de la hoja fue solo un vil engaño; en Taki un molesto hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes regresaba a su oficina, no hacia mas de 1 año que fue nombrado Kage y Shunan ya deseaba renunciar a tan grandioso honor dados los montones infinitos de papeleo y demás labores diplomáticas que la verdad sea dicha lo fastidiaban como ninguna otra podía –maldito sea el día que acepte este trabajo- dijo el hombre de ojos verdes mientras lanzaba su sombrero a un sofá y se dejaba caer en su silla mientras se masajeaba las sienes, entonces los ojos verdes y perversos se abrieron abalanzándose contra el, forcejeo con fuerza contra la masa oscura que lo envolvía lentamente sofocándole con fuerza mientras su boca abierta era inundada de esa extraña materia evitándole gritar, pronto se desplomo sobre el suelo quedando inerte y vuelto una masa negra y amorfa que poco a poco se retraía fusionándose con el hombre mientras su cuerpo se volvía visible de nuevo, no se movió aun hasta que sus ojos sea abrieron de golpe revelando un tono verde perverso y espectral mientras se levantaba mirando sus manos y sintiendo el chakra en su interior – jajajaja este hombre si que es fuerte, ahora debo ser el esbirro mas poderoso de todos jajajajajaja- sus rusas resonaban fuerte mientras trazaba un sello de silencio y bloqueaba el acceso a la oficina que se ensombrecía mientras sacaba un cristal brillante y negro que resplandecía maligno mientras establecía el contacto con su señor  
>-<strong>parece que ya conseguiste un cuerpo<strong>- dijo de buen humor la voz maligna mientras el "takikage" sonreía ante sus palabras  
>-<span>si amo, es un gran cuerpo no sabia que un kage es tan fuerte menos el de una nación menor<span>- la verdad sea dicha era una revelación muy grata el poder que ahora poseía  
>-<strong>de hecho es algo que pocos saben pero el nuevo Takikage es el mas poderoso de todos los kages menores si me lo preguntas a mi debe ser casi tan poderoso como el miuzukage aunque claro no deja de ser un simple ningen<strong>- sus palabras denotaban una confianza absoluta en sus capacidades y mas de uno juraría que menospreciaba a los kages  
>-<span>comenzare de inmediato con el plan mi amo no se apure todo funcionara de las mil maravillas<span>- dijo el esbirro mientras el cristal se extinguía y el sonreía da nuevo tenia cosas que hacer y era mejor empezar de una ven entre sus listas de pendientes resaltaba uno por sobre los demás –bueno creo que el consejo de Taki va a morir jejejeje- sus risas resonaron mientras ideaba la manera de que ellos desaparecieran.

-ustedes no saben como tomarse una broma- dijo el rubio Ishura con un ojo morado y un gran chipote en la cabeza mientras a su lado Natsumi y Rei tenían ojos llorosos al estar maniatadas por Guren, colgando como Tayuya y todo bajo la atenta mirada de Hitomi que solo negaba a su infantil comportamiento, al final todo eso de la dominación mundial resulto ser una broma que de hecho desato la ira de ciertas mujeres pelirrojas y sobretodo la ira de una ojimiel de muy dulce carácter -¡cierra el hocico y no hagas esos chistes!- ladro la furiosa Tsunade mientras todo mundo daba un paso lejos de ella y el rubio solo asentía la verdad adoraba el carácter de esa mujer siempre y cuando su ira no se volcara en el no era que le infundiera miedo…era solo precaución solo eso; tras una sentida disculpa del rubio este estaba ahora sanado de sus pequeñas heridas y tras liberar a un par de bijus regañadas por su hermana de 7 colas todo mundo volvía a la seriedad el momento –**enserio Hitomi cuando te pones así me recuerdas a papa**- dijo la youko mientras la mujer de las 7 colas le miraba seria mientras ella sentía nervios corriendo por su cuerpo esa mirada, si era la misma que hacia rikudo cuando alguna de ellas se portaba mal; tras de nuevo olvidar todo el asunto el rubio tomo la palabra explicando la situación con genma y claro las dudas y preguntas comenzaron a volar por el aire mientras el rubio realmente no sabia como responder  
>-Shion_chan sabes tu que clase de demonios son estos- pregunto el rubio mientras la sacerdotisa terminaba de leer uno de sus tantos libros<br>-no estoy segura Naruto_kun solo se de espíritus malignos que poseen cuerpos nunca de verdaderos demonios que lo hagan y en mis libros no se habla de ellos- respondió algo apenada la mujer de ojos violeta claro al no poder ser de mayor ayuda en ese momento  
>-chical alguna de ustedes tiene una idea- pregunto el rubio a las bijus que solo negaban ante su pregunta<br>-**lo siento Naruto_kun pero solo hemos vivido en este mundo no sabemos mas que la rubia** – dijo Katara mientras las chicas se sentían como Shion algo inútiles en ese momento  
>-<span>es un esbirro<span>- todo mundo volteo en la dirección de la vampiresa de cabellos plateados que estaba sentada sobre una silla bebiendo algo de una copa era rojo y la verdad lo degustaba con mucho placer –esto es vino, yo solo bebo la sangre de Naruto_kun- le guiño un ojo al rubio que no sabia si estar feliz o asustado por ese ultimo comentario

Todo mundo se le quedo viendo a la vampiresa que sonreía orgullosa de ser la fuente d información y las sabia en ese momento demostrándole a todas las demás quien era la mejor mujer de dicha casa –los esbirros son demonios de rango a que poseen ciertamente mucho poder pero carecen de un cuerpo verdadero, pueden tomar forma pero por muy poco tiempo por eso mismo buscan huéspedes mientras mas fuerte sea el huésped mas poderosa resultara la unión y mas fuerte será al final- Moka miro con enojo a la sonriente Morrigan quien hablo tan pronto todo mudo volteo a mirar a la vampiresa –Muchas gracias por la información Morrigan_chan- el rubio beso su mano mientras la súcubo le sacaba la lengua a la mujer de cabellos plateados que apretaba lo mano agrietando la copa que sostenía –(súcubo metiche este era mi momento)- pensaba Moka mirándola con cierto enojo mas de una de las presentes se preguntaba cuanto tardarían en saltar una contra la otra de nuevo –pero como puede ser un esbirro hermana se supone que se extinguieron hace siglos- fue esta vez Lilith quien hablo mientras su hermana mayor y la misma Moka guardaban silencio era verdad esa clase de demonios ya no existían y el que anduviera uno por ahí no era bueno –no lo se Lilith aunque…no es una tontería no podría ser cierto- dijo la súcubo mirando a la vampiresa que solo le devolvía la misma mirada preocupada mientras asentía lo que fuera que pensaban no era bueno y menos si las dos estaban de acuerdo. –muy bien quieren contarnos que pasa por favor que nos estamos perdiendo en esta platica- dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa amable mientras la súcubo miraba a la peliplateada que comprendía ahora la dejaría hablar quizá sus diferencias si tenían solución -se dice que hace mas de un milenio en el makai en la parte mas baja y lejana del mismo se alzo un ejercito imparable conformado por miles de demonios tengu bajo la guía del poderoso general Kobu quien servía a un poderoso ser que recluto en sus fuerzas a los últimos demonios antiguos entre ellos a los esbirros, se dice que marcharon por el makai destruyendo todo a su paso mientras avanzaban a las puertas del inframundo con un solo destino en mente el reino de los kamis, se supone que uno de los dioses les hizo frente y aprisiono al ejercito en un rincón olvidado que con el tiempo se llamo el foso pero solo es una leyenda nunca nadie ha podido demostrar que eso fuese verdad- Tsunade, Mei, Karin, Karui y Samui miraban fijamente al rubio Ishura que permanecía callado mirando a sus pies mientras tomaba la palabra  
>-chicas alguna de ustedes sabe a quien servía ese ejercito- pregunto el rubio a lo que ninguna de las antiguas residentes del makai supo contestar<br>-no se sabe la leyenda solo dice que era un ser muy poderoso que no nació ahí en el Makai- respondió Lilith con cierta preocupación al ver la cara pensativa del rubio  
>-<span>no veo porque todo mundo se pone así solo es una leyenda no es como si todo fuese verdad de seguro este esbirro es el ultimo y sobrevivió a su extinción porque estaba en el mundo humano eso debió ser<span>- dijo la peliverde desestimando aquel viejo relato mientras Moka asentía de seguro todo era de ese modo  
>-no lo creo, ustedes no saben pero hace algún tiempo enfrente a un poderoso demonio tengu que era un supuesto general y se hacia llamar Kobu- dijo el rubio mientras Morrigan le miraba fijamente ella conoció a ese demonio aunque la verdad nunca supo como se llamaba pero algo en su presencia le gritaba que se alejara de el siempre<br>-Naruto_kun es otro de tus chistes cierto eso no puede ser verdad si es así entonces…el ejercito existe, y si Kobu realmente escapo del foso entonces toda la armada oscura podría estar ahí esperando la oportunidad de escapar- dijo Moka con verdadera preocupación en voz.

Nadie dijo nada mientras todo mundo sopesaba esas palabras y la sola idea de un ejercito gigante de demonios poderosos y sedientos de sangre marchando por el mundo era por demás espeluznante y llenaba a todo mundo de duda –no hay que preocuparnos, todo podría ser solo una estrategia del enemigo para confundirnos, ellos saben que en tu clan cuentas con mujeres venidas del makai bien podrían estar usando esa leyenda solo para intimidar- dijo Shino con una voz calmada y serena dando una posibilidad mas que viable mientras todo mundo se relajaba al considerar eso como una verdadera posibilidad de que todo fuese menos que una estrategia de intimidación –oye Naruto, si tienes a ese tipo encerrado porque no revisas su mente- dijo Jin mientras el rubio asentía la verdad no deseaba meterse con ese tipo pero no tenia muchas opciones era hora de usar el abismo oscuro de nuevo e indagar en la mente del enemigo –espera eso es muy peligroso, si esa cosa se vincula con tu conciencia podría tratar de unirse a ti y si eso pasa Naruto_kun, nada lo detendrá- dijo Morrigan con verdadera preocupación mientras Kurenai alzaba la mano con una duda  
>-si Kurenai_chan que pasa- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa amable mientras la ojiroja hablaba con calma<br>-Naruto_kun el kurai shin'en (abismo oscuro) tiene un limite en las mentes que puedes vincular- pregunto con curiosidad mientras el rubio francamente no comprendía a do0nde deseaba llegar  
>-no no tiene un límite Kurenai_chan porque lo preguntas ahora- dijo el rubio con cierta duda en sus palabras<br>-une todas nuestras mentes, si esa cosa trata de controlarte todas juntas le haremos frente y así te ayudaremos para que no te controle- dijo la ojiroja con gran decisión mientras todo mundo asentía esa era una idea brillante mucho de hecho  
>bien pensado Kurenai, ya decía yo que solo tenia la cara eso merece un premio a ver levante la mano la que creo que Kurenai merece una larga noche de sexo con Naruto_kun- la pelinegra se puso como sus ojos mientras de manera asombrosa casi todas las presentes levantaron la mano poniéndola aun mas roja de lo que ya estaba al parecer las mañas de Hinata se le pegaron a su maestra.<p>

Todo mundo contando con los colados se sumieron en la oscuridad mientras reaparecían en un paraje calmado y oscuro siendo recibidos por una sonriente Kurayami quien hacia la introducción del paraje mental del rubio donde todo mundo quedaba fascinado mas que nada por la gran y hermosa luna llena –no cabe duda de que Naruto es espeluznante hasta en su mente solo miren esa cosa- dijo Yumi señalando a la estatua de la que de inmediato Kurayami les alejo esa cosa no era de fiar y mejor no acercarse a ella no por ahora al menos, en el exterior el rubio algo aturdido por el exceso de voces en su cabeza tocaba la mencionada caja uniéndose a la mente del demonio que esperaba con calma, al frente de los invitados todo se volvió oscuridad mientras frente a ellas un pasillo largo y espectral se alzaba con una gran puerta negra al final del mismo – si me permiten yo voy al frente- dijo el rubio mientras aparecía de pronto caminando frente a todas las personas que le miraban con duda antes de tocar la puerta, el pasillo de destruyo mientras tomaba la forma de un muro donde se proyectaban imágenes crueles y salvajes llenas de sangre y muerte en paramos muertos de tierra seca t arboles muertos con nubes rojas en el cielo sin estrellas –es el makai- dijo Moka mientras los recuerdos del esbirro se aceleraban hasta el momento en que Kobu aparecía ofreciéndole unirse al ejercito, los temores de todo mundo se confirmaron mientras el rubio lo declaraba ese fue el demonio que asesino, siguieron avanzando hasta que una siniestra luz azul apareció y todo se volvió oscuridad seguramente fue el momento en que fueron arrojados a su prisión, solo entonces todo mundo lo escucho era una voz malévola que le llamaba y poco a poco la luz brillaba mientras los recuerdos del demonio dejaban ver u sitio oscuro y calmado donde un cristal brillaba malévolo y a su lado Madara  
>-<span>esa es la misma piedra que me libero para unirme a el aunque acabe encontrando algo mejor<span>- dijo Morrigan con un guiño al rubio que solo sonrió mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en Madara quien permanecía de pie frente a ellos  
>-parece que Madara lo conoce pero no tengo idea de quien es el cristal- dijo el rubio mientras los recuerdos se desvanecían y un par de colosales ojos verdes se abrían ante ellos<br>-parece que tendré un nuevo cuerpo jajajajaja- su risa resonó mientras todo el sitio se cimbraba y su poder maligno se liberaba.

Todo mundo fue arrojado al paisaje mental del rubio mientras la oscuridad se extendía como un fuego infectando todo a gran velocidad –**todo mundo a el**- dijo Natsumi desatando el ataque paro nada paso, nadie podía percibir su poder mientras el rubio respiraba agitado y sudaba de la frente al ver al oscuro ser avanzando en su cabeza mientras una silueta humana de piel de un tono azuloso se aparecía ante ellos con cabellos negros y una sonrisa demoniaca - enserio me creen tan estúpido, desde el principio supe que estaban en mi cabeza y mientras curioseaban yo les retiraba todo su poder ahora si me permiten tengo un nuevo cuerpo que reclamar- dijo el demonio mientras el rubio se alzaba sudando y con un dolor de cabeza brutal encarando al demonio poniéndose en pose de batalla, el poder del rubio aun se percibir mientras se lanzaba contra el demonio que de manera asombrosa eludía todos sus golpes con facilidad tanta que mas de uno se preguntaba como diablos lo hacia -es la maldita unión, mientras mas se vincula a Naruto_kun mas fuerte se vuelve el y mas débil se torna Naruto_kun a este paso tendrá su cuerpo- dijo Moka mientras las chicas se lanzaban contra el demonio que alzaba oscuros látigos negros que azotaban a todo mundo mientras sujetaba a Naruto del cuello y con fuerza lo aplastaba, los ojos del rubio reflejaron ira mientras la electricidad inundaba su pierna y con una poderosa patada a la cara del demonio se lo sacaba de encima mientras el rubio respiraba agitado y el demonio se carcajeaba ante la situación que a cada segundo le favorecía mas y mas, una cuchilla oscura paso frente a el llamándole la atención Kurayami le encaraba lista para luchar –es verdad a ti no te pude retirar todo tu poder pero con eso no ganaras- dijo el demonio mientras un remolino de oscuridad azotaba toda la zona mandando a volar a todo mundo mientras el rubio gritaba de dolor al sentir su mente casi romperse bajo la presión de la bestia –no entiendo Naruto_kun tiene una voluntad tan fuerte como puede ese bastardo doblegarlo tan fácil- dijo Anko mientras lanzaba un kunai al enemigo que solo alzaba oscuridad para devorarlos mientras se aproximaba al rubio que de nuevo respiraba agitado mientras lanzaba un relámpago que el enemigo desviaba con facilidad mientras su oscuridad envolvía ya media mente del rubio, en el exterior Naruto temblaba mientras su cuerpo perdía color y un aura perversa rodeaba su cuerpo que poco a poco sucumbía ante el poder del enemigo  
>-<em><strong>son solo un estorbo montón de estúpidos<strong>_ – dijo una perversa voz en el aire mientras todo mundo buscaba la fuente de la misma incluido el demonio que por alguna razón sentía miedo  
>-tu que sabes tu eres como el, deseas lo mismo- dijo Shion molesta de no poder ayudar al rubio que poco a poco caía ahora con una de sus rodillas en el suelo<br>-_**no, yo no deseo matarlo y tu y la espada lo saben, déjame salir Kurayami, déjame desatar mi odio sobre el maldito que se atreve a tocar a Naruto_kun**_- dijo la voz maligna resonando a la distancia mientras todo mundo hallaba la fuente esa rara estatua al otro extremo de la mente del rubio.

La peliblanca no decía nada mientras su portador luchaba con uñas y dientes contra el demonio que trataba de tomarle mientras su poder menguaba mas y mas por la influencia de ese perverso ser que ahora mismo lanzaba relámpagos dando a entender que pronto el rubio seria suyo –_**Kurayami!**_- grito la voz mientras la peliblanca miraba en aquella dirección y miraba a la estatua que emitía un brillo rojo y espectral –_cuando acabes volverás a tu lugar promételo- _dijo la pelibanca mientras el rubio era pateado y era ahora arrastrado por el suelo mientras el demonio lo azotaba contra las rocas en un intento por destruir la conciencia del rubio Ishura –_**lo prometo cuando gane volveré a ser la estatua en este sitio**_- dijo aquella voz mientras la peliblanca rogaba a las deidades que ella cumpliera su promesa, las ataduras de Kurayami se disiparon mientras todo mundo lo sentía era un poder abrumador y espeluznante aun mas que el del rubio cuando estaba de malas, un pilar de poder rojo estallo al cielo disipando parte de la oscuridad mientras el demonio miraba incrédulo como un borrón rojizo llegaba de pronto y le conectaba un golpe poderosísimo que lo mandaba a volar, Naruto alzo la vista y la vio ahí de pie con esa sonrisa tan diabólica aun mas que la de el –_**descuida Naruto_kun ningún demonio de pacotilla matara a mi amante antes de que me posea**_- dijo ella con esa voz tan sensual mientras el rubio herido y todo solo pensaba en una cosa –(Naruko… es tan hermosa)- de inmediato se olvido de todo cuando la rubia se lanzo contra el demonio; las chicas y demás personas en la sobrepoblada mente miraban con duda a la rubia recién aparecida, era tan semejante a Naruto es mas uno podría jurar que era su hermana gemela -no se quien seas pero no me ganaras- dijo el demonio lanzando su oscuridad al frente mientras la rubia sonreía desvaneciéndose en un zumbido estático reapareciendo a espaldas del demonio –_**eres una basura**_- sus ojos vieron en shock la suave mano que le apretaba el rostro con fuerza mientras lo azotaba al suelo con salvajismo y corría por el suelo arrastrándole con ferocidad –(se parece a lo que Naruto_kun le hizo a Gaara aquella vez)- pensó Temari mientras Naruko alzaba al demoño y lo arrojaba al aire antes de desvanecerse y aparecer de pie en el aire suspendida mientras clavaba una patada al invasor que salía volando hasta estrellarse en el suelo dejando un gran cráter de impacto –_**basura de demonio tu nunca tendrás a mi Naruto_kun**_- dijo ella desconcertando a algunas chicas mientras miraban como el rubio sostenido por Jin admiraba la salvaje batalla; la oscuridad volaba por todos lados mientras los golpes resoban con fuerza y el demonio volaba a cada rato por el aire; en el exterior el rubio aun pálido y rodeado de un aura oscura tenia ahora restos de una mascara creciendo en costado izquierdo de la cara mientras la anergia roja comenzaba a manifestarse luchando con el poder maligno, en el interior todas miraban en shock como el demonio de nuevo era arrojado al aire sangrando y medio muerto –como…como puede el tener a alguien como tu en su interior- dijo el esbirro sangrando y exhausto mientras Naruto avanzaba cadenciosa como llamando al rubio con el vaivén de su trasero  
>-<em><strong>Naruto_kun es muy especial por eso me tiene y mientras yo este aquí nadie tendrá su cuerpo porque sabes algo juntos somos invencibles porque… yo soy igual de poderosa que el<strong>_- dijo la rubia orgullosa mientras todo mundo miraba al rubio Ishura en shock mientras este asentía la verdad ya lo sospechaba pero la palabras de Naruko se lo corroboraban.

El demonio alzo estacas negras que volaron contra las chicas del rubio mientras la rubia se movía como un flash en el viento destrozándolas todas, quedo frente a Tsunade sonriéndole perversa –_**con razón te adora con semejantes pechos…no has amamantado a Naruto_kun de casualidad Tsunade_chan- **_la ofendida ojimiel quiso protestar pero tan pronto abrió la boca los labios de Narutko se posaron en los suyos en un apasionado beso que pronto la tenia algo sonrojada –_**tienes labios dulces con razón Naruto_ku te ama**_- para sorpresa de mas de una Narutko se movio como el viento besando por sorpresa amas de una de las chicas mientras el rubio original sentía como entre sus piernas a alguien parecía importarle poco su estado actual, al final las besadas mujeres fueron Tsunade, Mei, Mikoto. Tsume, Kushina, Samui, Guren Anko y Tenten mientras la rubia se alejaba de ellas con calma dejando tras de si a un montón de sonrojadas y extrañadas chicas ya que la mencionada rubia besaba bien no como Naruto pero aun así muy bien y eso solo les hacia pensar que había algo malo en ellas –maldita no importa lo que hagas mi señor ganara, mis hermanos aun viven y ellos me vengaran, la hierba y la cascada ya son nuestros en estos momentos- Naruko no dijo nada solo se limito a alzar la mano mientras una esfera roja aparecía en ella y todo mundo sabia bien lo que era –_**al diablo contigo…cero**_- y el pilar rojo barrio con el demonio y su oscuridad mientras el poder despedazaba todo a su paso, en el exterior el rubio perdía la oscuridad mientras la mascara dejaba de crecer ahora cubriendo solo la mitad de su cara la caja de cristal se volvía clara mientras el demonio en su interior era destruido por completo , Naruko sonrió orgullosa mientras caminaba entre todo mundo hasta el rubio que le miraba fijamente –_**ya no te molestara mas Naruto_kun**_- rodeo el cuello del ojiazul y le beso con un pasión insospechada mientras el rubio correspondía rodeándole de la cintura, nadie se movió era como si estuvieran atados al suelo mientras Naruto se apretaba contra el rubio como tratando de recostarlo pero claro Naruto reacciono a tiempo rompiendo el contacto de sus labios –_**que pena pensé que querrías poseerme después de ver que tan poderosa soy **_– sonriendo y tras guiñarle un ojos la rubia se alejo regresando a su destruido rincón donde la forma de la estatua de lobo regreso siendo sellada por Kurayami mientras todo mundo volvía al exterior esperando una buena explicación de quien era esa sexy, poderosa y pervertida rubia.

Madara estaba frente a su padre el cristal parlante quien en este momento detenía su charla sobre estrategias posibles y dejaba sentir su poder en la oscuridad de su guarida antes de reír –**jajajaja todo marcho como esperaba, Naruto ya esta al tanto de los kages y ahora de seguro ira a salvarlos, eso nos dará tiempo para la irrupción en Konoha y recolectar las muestras que necesitaras Madara**- dijo el cristal mientras el enmascarado sonreía al parecer el plan de esos dos marchaba a la perfección como siempre; la noche cayo sobre el mundo y en la casa Ishura tras la perturbadora revelación de Naruko todo mundo dormía esperando que el rubio nunca fuese a car en la redes de esa seductora mujer que prometía placer sin fin a cambio de desatar en el mundo una bestia inmisericorde, en el baño una de las chicas respiraba algo agitada mientras miraba el espejo y una sonrisa adornaba su cara, eran ya las 2 de la mañana y nadie la veía a esa hora –_**esto salió como esperaba… bueno cumplí mi promesa regrese a ser la estatua pero nunca dije nada de mi conciencia jejeje**_- sus ojos cambiaron a un frio azul con contorno amarillo…la conciencia de Naruko estaba en una de las chicas.

* * *

><p>Bueno así empezamos otra semana, donde vimos como diablos fue que el rubio obtuvo información aunque casi le cuesta su cuerpo brrr eso me recordó a cierto sanin que ya esta muerto, también por si fuera poco nos hemos enterado de algo relacionado con una leyenda del makai sobre un ejercito poderoso y para colmo ya todo mundo sabe de Naruko aunque claro esta al parecer tiene mas trucos de los que esperábamos no creen aunque lo mas perturbador sin duda es eso de los kages y de que al parecer el cristal tenia planeado que su secuaz cayera en manos del rubio que estará tramando<br>esa mujer es un problema (las otras asiente a lo que dice)  
>será que va a tratar de ganarse la confianza de Naruto (mira con duda al autor)<br>con lo que hizo dudo que se la gane aunque de seguro trama algo (las tres miran al autor con duda)  
>oh ya veremos que pasa mas adelante apuesto a que mas de uno se lo pregunta jeje<p>

Hasta la provima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: en quien creen que este Naruko?


	138. C135: Nuevos aliados

Hola gente hoy es martes y hoy toca otro capitulo del fic donde veremos quizá donde fue que quedo Naruko, y que diablos es lo que Madara y compañía quieren de Konoha pero claro para que les digo mejor pasen a leer el capitulo del día de hoy y despejen sus dudas que de seguro les atormentan pero antes claro pasare a los reviews  
><strong>leonshinoda<strong>: si esa es Yukari  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: quiza en este capitulo sepamos al fin quien fue elegida  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:sabes estoy por completo deacuerdo contigo quien no le tendria ganas, en cuanto a tu teoria no esta tan peridda eh nada mal y creeme siedo un vizard si es que lo es no ganaria si su enemigo es tan poderosos como suponemos  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:creo que a todas se les ha ido mezclando la personalindad no solo a shion,si todo lo del esbirro fue solo un plan y lo de naruko quien sabe a lo mejor si esta en tsunade  
>bueno como esto y fue respondido hjora de aclarar algunas dudas con el nuevo capitulo<br>_bien espero saber donde quedo la rubia seductora (mira la pantalla)_  
><em>no te olvides del asunto de Madara (la otra asiente)<em>  
><em>quizá aquí veamos que tantas cosas pasan y tengamos una linda sorpresa (moviendo sugerente las cejas)<em>  
>creo que ella solo piensa en eso verdad, bueno disfruten del cap<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 135: Nuevos aliados<strong>

Fueron un par de días bastante interesantes en la mansión Ishura desde la casi posesión del rubio líder del clan, las chicas a la mañana siguiente estuvieron serias y nada agresivas señal clara de que lo ocurrido el día anterior les afecto inclusive las palabras de aliento de Naruto no les ayudaban a salir de dicho estado menos al saber que había mas de esos ladrones de cuerpos corriendo por ahí y la sola ida de que alguno de ellos fuera a usurpar el cuerpo de su hombre rubio les perturbaba demasiado sobretodo cuando Moka les dijo que al destruir al anfitrión el esbirro no moría sino que quedaba libre y entonces podía poseer a quien destruyo su otro cuerpo esa sola idea les perturbaba de sobre manera después de todo ya habían visto lo que podría pasar con la conciencia de Naruto y eso no las dejaba tranquilas por mas que el rubio les dijera que no correría riesgos innecesarios, aunque conociéndole bien era un hecho que el se arriesgaría como tonto si era necesario.

En la oficina de Sarutobi, el sandaime hokage recibía el informe de sus patrullas en la frontera con el país de la hierba donde las inquietantes noticias y reportes sobre adquisiciones de armamento resultaban perturbadoramente inusuales mas considerando que la hierba nunca adquiría ese tipo de suministros a menos que estuviera envuelta en alguna guerra lo que no era de ese modo y solo le hacia levantar sospechas mas con lo que el rubio le dijo el día anterior sobre el esbirro antes de que este fuese destruido acaso era verdad y la aldea de la hierba les pertenecía, no quería considerar esa posibilidad pero lamentablemente al parecer si se trataba de eso y a la larga eso iba a acarrear una inminente lucha con dicha aldea amenos claro de que el rubio lograra que su plan funcionara a la perfección, el punto era si lograba terminar su nuevo as bajo la manga a tiempo; de regreso a las calles de la aldea de la hoja Jin y Lee marchaban por las calles atrayendo las miradas de todo mundo mientras seguían a su inusual maestro los tres avanzando en fila india con sendas rocas en sus espaldas mientras realizaban sentadillas a cada paso, en cuanto comprendieron los alcances del enemigo los primos hicieron la solemne promesa de luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el enemigo para que su "flama de la juventud" ardiera como la del rubio quien sin duda era un ejemplo de determinación o eso decían ellos mientras seguían su camino, en un café pequeño Yumi miraba con vergüenza a su marido en semejante locura mientras caminaba por la calle -¡mírame Yumi_chan esto será todo por ti!- las personas miraron a la chica de la cola de caballo que solo se puso roja mientras negaba con la cabeza antes de tomarse el rostro muerta de vergüenza mientras que su acompañante de cabellos rosas sonreía alentándole en este vergonzoso momento, agradecía que Lee no la hubiese visto hasta ahora -¡mi hermosa flor mira como arde mi juventud por nuestro amor!- ahora fue el turno de la rosada de ponerse roja de la vergüenza mientras sus raro novio avanzaba junto a su primo y maestro que no paraba de vociferar cosas sobre la juventud de sus discípulos y cosas por el estilo la verdad nadie les ponía mucha atención mientras se perdían en la distancia.

En la mansión Ishura nuestro odiado y admirado rubio estaba encerrado en una de las habitaciones, su única compañía era cierta sacerdotisa con la que se había encerrado por dos días completos sin salir siquiera a comer y eso comenzaba a picar en los celos y la curiosidad de las chicas-¿Qué tanto harán ahí adentro esos dos?- preguntaba Anko mientras las demás mujeres miraban a la habitación sellada a la cual nadie entraba fuera de esos dos rubios que de nuevo estaban encerrados –Naruto_sama sabe lo que hace Anko no cuestiones sus decisiones- hablo la siempre sumisa y sensata Guren mirando a la pelimorada que de nuevo volteaba a ver a la mencionada puerta mientras la curiosidad le invadía aun mas que antes -**para mi que Naruto_kun le esta quitando lo santa jejejeje**- se rio Shineko al decir esas palabras que claramente hacían referencia a ciertas actividades horizontales que a mas de una de las chicas sonrojaron …TUMB… al fondo las gemelas Hyuuga se desmayaron como siempre al imaginarse dichas escenas, por su parte las nuevas gemelas pelirrojas se ponían como su cabello al pensar en su nuevo mentor trenzado de semejante modo con alguna de ellas y claro eso las ponía como tomates –oigan están bien están muy rojas- pregunto Kasumi a las nuevas chicas que de inmediato negaron tener algo antes de empezar a reír como tontas, todas lo supieron esas dos pensaban cosas parecidas a las de las gemelas Hyuuga; de nuevo nadie dijo nada mientras Anko se acercaba discretamente a la puerta -Anko no andes de chismosa- dijo Ino mientras todas las demás le dedicaban una mirada de total incredulidad por semejantes palabras siendo las mujeres Yamanaka conocidas no solo por sus poderes mentales sino por su habilidad "comunicativa" en cuanto a rumores se trataba, la mujer de cabellos morados les ignoro y se pego a la puerta discretamente -¡diablos no escucho nada…ya se Kin usa se jutsu amplificador tuyo- dijo la pelimorada mientras la pelinegra de la cola de caballo suspiro y avanzo a la puerta negarse era su respuesta mas lógica pero conociendo a esa mujer nunca la dejaría en paz y era mejor saltarse las molestias y hacer lo que ella deseaba, toco la puerta con una mano mientras trazaba sellos con la otra, era un jutsu de su creación y muy simple de hecho funcionaba amplificando las ondas de sonido que golpeaban la puerta permitiéndoles resonar con fuerza atreves de la madera y escucharse fuertemente en la habitación contigua donde ellas estaban, todas miraron a Kin con curiosidad mientras el jutsu se activaba y el sonido comenzaba a escucharse  
>-Naruto_kun…ahhh… es demasiado aaahh- todas alzaron las cejas al escuchar la voz jadeante de Shion<br>-un poco mas Shion_chan solo otro poco ya casi – las palabras del rubio solo les hicieron sentir cierto enojo al escuchar el tono suave y delicado que usaba siempre que…  
>-aaaaahhh Naruto_kun espera…es demasiado aaahh estoy….muy llena es demasiado- suplico la sacerdotisa rubia mientras todas tenían una ven pulsando en sus frentes<br>-ya… ya esta Shion_chan ya esta es todo tuyo- dijo el rubio mientras las chicas se ponían lentamente de pie encabezadas por cierta mujer de ojos color miel que como siempre perdía la calma con facilidad  
>-Naruto_kun es muchísimo…y tan tibio nunca me sentí tan bien – dijo con una voz dulce y amorosa la rubia mujer del país del demonio mientras el puño de Tsunade crujía con fuerza<br>-¡NARUTO!- y la puerta del estudio se despedazo bajo la fuerza del colosal puñetazo

Todas las chicas ingresaron furiosas antes de parpadear confundidas al ver el sitio, estaba todo en desorden con hojas rayadas y pergaminos regados por todos lados con la rubia en el suelo en posición de meditación mientras el rubio a su espalda extendía sus manos en su espalda mientras un tenue brillo de chakra se desvanecía de los dos y en el suelo un pergamino brillaba mientras una marca muy peculiar se volvía visible resplandeciendo con fuerza –espera….no te estabas cogiendo a Shion como loco?- dijo Tayuya mientras la sacerdotisa se ponía roja como cierto par de Hyuugas aun inconscientes y el rubio suspiraba –la verdad por mucho que deseara hacerle el amor a Shion_chan hasta el amanecer hay asuntos que tratar antes Tayuya_chan- dijo el rubio con ojos levemente cerrados mientras las chicas se reían como tontas y ahí si paso…Tumb… Shion se desmayo ante la idea de que el rubio de hecho deseaba poseerle, quizá eso fue demasiado para su pobre cordura, todo mundo regreso a la sala donde el rubio miraba con cierta molestia a la rubia de ojos color miel que apenada enviaba un clon a comprar una nueva puerta para reemplazar la que destruyo en su pequeño lapsus de coraje –(_**jajajaja que carácter con razón me agradas tanto Tsunade_chan**_)- pensaba Naruko aun oculta en el subconsciente de una de las chicas que seguía sin saber nada de nada de lo que estaba pasando en su interior con la invasora rubia , -Samui_chan- dijo el rubio sosteniendo a la rubia de kumo mientras esta casi cae al suelo estaba algo decolorada cosa rara el diagnostico fue falta de chakra muy raro considerando que no habían luchado en varios días fuera del incidente con el esbirro claro esta quizá se trataba de algún efecto secundario –(_**debo tener cuidado o me van a atrapar y aun hay cosas que deseo probar**_)- pensaba Naruko oculta mientras permanecía inmóvil esperando el momento de atacar y claro su presa era su contraparte que ahora estaba al frente de todas las chicas mirándoles con una sonrisa  
>-bueno estoy seguro de que están ansiosas de saber que tanto hacíamos Shion_chan y yo encerrados en el estudio no- pregunto el rubio mientras las chicas asentían y la sacerdotisa seguía roja<br>-solo dinos que te la cogías todo el tiempo Naruto_kun- volvió a insistir la gata de dos colas mientras Shion se ponía aun mas roja que antes  
>-(otro poco y alcanzara el rojo Hinata)- pensaba Kurenai con cierto buen humor al ver a la rubia casi tan apenada como su alumna<br>-insisto en que eso no es lo que hacíamos, estábamos trabajando en estos- dijo el rubio extendiendo un pergamino lleno de sellos raros todos idénticos debían ser al menos unos 6 de ellos  
>-¿Qué es eso Naruto_kun?- pregunto Kushina ciertamente curiosa no por nada su clan era famoso por sus habilidades con el sellado y un nuevo sello siempre le llamaba mucho la atención a la ojivioleta, lo traía en la sangre después de todo<br>-Shion_chan y yo logramos crear un sello de expulsión y destierro para posesiones- declaró el Ishura con una gran sonrisa mientras todas las chicas les miraban con asombro por semejante creación tan peculiar.

Por la siguiente media hora el rubio les conto el como el y la sacerdotisa trabajaron sin descanso en el mencionado sello que empleando cantidades considerables del chakra de Shion mesclado con el poder del rubio ese en cantidades masivas lograba impulsar el mencionado sello que al aplicarse en la frente del individuo poseído expulsaba al ser que le habitaba y activaba el mecanismo de destierro de manera inmediata era una manera practica de realizar exorcismos sin tener que llevar a Shion a todos lados no era que el rubio no deseara eso pero no quería exponerla a lo que tenia ya planeado –vas a ir a Kusa y Taki verdad Naruto_kun- declaro Mei con cierta preocupación mientras el rubio asentía a su apalabras y las chicas le miraban con algo de preocupación ante las posibilidades de ser poseído y claro la idea de que Naruko fuese la única que le pudiera ayudar en esos momentos no les agradaba ni un poco mas que lo de la posesión –(_**eso no es bueno si alguien lo posee mientras estoy aquí no podre ayudarlo…diablos tendré que regresar**_)- pensaba la molesta rubia mientras se alistaba para revelarse ante todo mundo antes de reingresar a su rubio anhelado que con una gran sonrisa se daba la vuelta mostrándole a todas un pequeño sello apenas visible solo con chakra en la parte posterior de su cuello mientras sonreía –recuerdan el sello se Madara para evitar que se controlen nuestras mentes con el sharingan…al fin lo perfeccione, con esto nadie será capaz de doblegar nuestra mente y si me periten me gustaría ponérselos chicas para que nadie someta sus bellas mentes- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras las chicas se levantaban y haciendo una fila india recibían el mismo sello en la parte de atrás de su cuello por su parte Naruto solo maldecía su suerte esa cosa solo iba a complicarle la vida…bueno ahora no podría tomar el control a la mala necesitaría la ayuda de su anfitriona -(_**bueno creo que tendré que mostrarle como se incita a Naruto_kun seguro que con eso accede a ayudarme sin dudar jejeje**_)- pensó la rubia oculta mientras su anfitriona era marcada y sentía el poder interponerse entre ella y su mente.

-sal de una vez Neko_chan se que estas ahí arriba- dijo el rubio mirada al techo del que cayo la mencionada anbu de cabello morado y mascara de gato, el rubio sonrió aun guardando su identidad en secreto mientras las chicas en especial Shineko y Karin se molestaban por eso de "Neko_chan" ellas eran las gatitas del rubio y que el llamase a sí a una desconocida les molestaba -Yugao_chan que te trae a la casa hoy- la anbu y el rubio miraron a la sonriente Anko quien descaradamente revelaba la identidad de la mencionada mujer que ahora mismo le fulminaba con la mirada mientras todas las demás tenían gotas en sus nucas ante la siempre discreta actitud de Anko –Hokage_sama te mando llamar Naruto_kun- dijo la pelimorada anbu antes de esfumarse en una bola de humo mientras el rubio asentía y se desvanecía en un remolino oscuro, reapareció en la estancia de la torre donde una sonriente secretaria le dejo ingresar a la oficina del kage que ya le esperaba serio y solo de nuevo seguramente su pequeño aun seguía enfermo y su madre le cuidaba –Naruto lo que dijiste ayer pare ser cierto nuestros informante indican que al parecer Kusa se esta armando para una guerra- dijo el sandaime mientras el rubio miraba los reportes con calma y evaluaba la situación con calma mientras por la ventana cierto sanin de cabellos blancos ingresaba como siempre con su carretada de información de todos tipos, al parecer varias aldeas pequeñas e agricultores estaban siendo despedazadas por corrientes de viento demoledoras no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que se trataba de ese tal Sanada quien marchaba causando muerte y destrucción en el mundo –por ahora centrémonos en esto y esperemos que ese tipo se calme mientras resolvemos este asunto, enviar un emisario a la hierba seria estúpido dudo que nos digan quien es el poseído aunque todo indica que es el kusakage- dijo Sarutobi mientras el rubio examinaba la información y concluía lo mismo mientras una sonrisa ansiosa y atemorizante inundaba su cara, si la unión con Genma un jounin común resulto algo poderoso la unión a un kage seria sin duda algo extraordinario y eso valla que emocionaba al rubio Ishura mientras sus acompañantes le miraban con duda –tengo la solución- declaro el rubio mientras procedía a explicar todo lo relacionado con su nuevo sello.

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja en un poblado no muy grande ninjas de kusa saqueaban los locales de herrería y armamento en compras forzadas ordenadas por su kage mientras los civiles se resignaban a ver partir sus cosas mientras cierto chico de cabello negro les miraba frio e irritado; en Taki las cosas no marchaban nada bien ya que sus civiles estaban escandalizados con la noticia un asesino solitario se coló en la aldea y mato al consejo de la cascada en las narices de los ninjas encargados de la guardia esa noche la investigación concluía que fue alguien veloz y experto en el uso de la espada lo que reducía la brecha de sospechosos aunque no resolvía el misterio si les daba mas posibilidades de saber quien fue el asesino responsable todo mientras el esbirro en Takikage sonreía por su logro, momentáneamente el tenia todo el control de la aldea; de regreso a Konoha el rubio marchaba saliendo de su casa dejando tras de si varios clones de cristal se estaban volviendo sus preferidos para entrenar dada su resistencia y durabilidad su tarea era sencilla supervisar a Karui, las gemelas Erza y asegurarse de que la casa no fuera demolida en su ausencia; a sus lados marchaban sus compañeros para tan delicada misión uno de ellos el siempre lógico Shino quien avanzaba callado y discreto como siempre, eso nunca se le quito al parecer, del otro lado la compañía femenina de Karin dado que era su aldea de origen y la inesperada adición de Mabui quien se ofreció para darle mas formalidad a la visita con una emisaria de kumo incluida en el paquete de ninjas, tan pronto salieron de Konoha y como siempre el rubio apareció a sus zorros viajeros y a modo de caballos todo mundo avanzo a velocidad avasalladora el viaje no seria tan largo gracias a eso quizá solo un día cuando mucho; a las orillas de Konoha un hombre enmascarado oculto a la perfección miraba o mas bien percibía el poder del rubio alejándose de la aldea de Konoha mientras se escabullía entre las filas de ninjas.

Reapareció en el interior de la aldea con calma se movio como un fantasma en busca de algo mientras iba de edificio en edificio hasta que termino donde deseaba llegar, se trataba de una especie de bóveda sellada donde solo el Hokage y el consejo tenían acceso, su mano brillo trazando un sello que abrió la gran puerta de metal circular -que tontos tantos años y aun no cambian el sello de apertura- dijo el enmascarado entrando en el calmado y silenciosos recinto lleno de pergaminos y demás artículos ninja regados por todos lados, avanzo a paso firme directo a su meta un estante grande y blanco al final del mismo lleno de sellos peculiares, le abrió con calma mientras buscaba lo que tanto necesitaba –veamos donde estarán- dijo relajado sabedor de que nadie iría así después de todo nadie sabia que ese lugar existía, revisaba los expedientes y sin querer se topo con el de Naruto, la curiosidad le invadió y lo saco para revisarle quedando curioso de la aparente nueva línea de sangre del rubio adquirida de manera no especificada -¿Qué diablos es el batsunengan?- dijo algo intrigado mientras tomaba nota de investigar mas sobre dicho doujutsu no tenia idea de el después de todo el ojo del castigo nació después de que se separo de su otro yo, siguió revisando hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, con cuidado les tomo y abrió despacio mientras su ojo visible se iluminaba ante lo que se hallaba frente a el- veamos donde esta.. donde esta…si aquí esta…Ryu jejeje tu y tu amiguita si que nos ayudarán mucho vemos que mas hallo….oh que buena sorpresa no sabía que aun estabas aquí me pregunto que cara irán a poner jejejeje- cerro el estante y depositando entre su ropa lo que tanto anhelaba salió de ahí con calma mientras sonreía dejando una péquela sorpresa a los ninjas de la hoja, sobre el estante un raro sello en un pergamino parecía comenzar a brillar lentamente; se desvaneció de ahí con calma mientras salía de la aldea de la hoja dejando tras de si el sitio callado y cerrado a la distancia uno de los edificios cercanos a la torre detono con fuerza desplomándose al suelo mientras el enmascarado sonrió y se alejaba adoraba esos sellos de detonación retrasada que bueno que Naruto los invento y se le vendían a cualquier ninja; lejos de ahí un hombre mas que furioso por la derrota de su señor era transportado de regreso a su prisión –katon: dai endan (elemento fuego: explosión gigante)- todo el convoy se vio envuelto en flamas ardientes mientras la bola de fuego detonaba con poder incinerando a todo mundo mientras el enmascarado o al menos un clon de el ingresaba a la zona devastada marchando a la caja quemada de cristal en el carruaje, el mismo se destrozo bajo el ardiente pilar de fuego mientras el hombre se alzaba con calma emergiendo de su prisión momentánea y encaraba al enmascarado  
>-quien eres tu?- pregunto molesto mientras Madara le miraba sonriendo<br>-oh soy un conocido del buen Shiru- dijo con calma mientras los ojos de ese hombre reflejaban ira y odio  
>-no oses mencionar el nombre de mi señor estúpido o te asesinare y luego iré por ese ninja de nombre Naruto por matar a mi amo Shiru- dijo furioso antes de estallar con fuerza en una burbuja de fuego espeluznante que calcino todo a su paso mientras sonreía arrogante<br>-nada mal…muy buen rango de destrucción- los ojos del criminal miraron en shock a Madara frente a el completamente ileso sin la mas mínima quemadura en su ropa  
>-que clase de monstruo eres- dijo aturdido mientras se colocaba en pose de lucha listo para batirse contra el en un feroz combate<br>-no vine a pelear, quiero destruir Konoha y matar a Naruto Ishura como tu… no te pido lealtad ni obediencia solo que te unas a mi causa y juntos mataremos a Naruto que dices mi buen Kasuki- extendió la mano mientras el molesto y vengativo hombre esbozaba una sonrisa leve en su cara  
>-por la memoria de Shiru_sama Naruto Ishura no llegara a viejo…cuentas conmigo- y se estrecharon las manos, el rubio al final olvido la regla numero uno de Hanzo "si tu enemigo es muy poderoso mátalo, no le des la oportunidad de sanar y volver por ti"<p>

De regreso con el ninja rubio este avanzaba con sus compañeros de misión aproximándose a un poblado no muy grande donde los gritos y estruendos resonaban con fuerza mientras su zorros se detenían de golpe y se desvanecían mientras los ninjas inspeccionaban la zona, en las calles las personas corrían como locos huyendo de los ninjas de la hierba que quemaban todo mientras gritaban con fuerza –sal de una vez y deja de correr!- dijo el hombre al parecer el líder del grupo cuando el chico apareció, tenia el cabello negro así como los ojos y una piel pálida, era de complexión delgada y cargaba al parecer un pergamino en blanco –bastardo- se lanzaron contra el mientras trazaba algo en el pergamino, el rubio vio con asombro como 4 leones de tinta emergieron y destrozaron a sus atacantes mientras un hombre mas se acercaba a toda velocidad por la retaguardia del chico de ojos negros, fue una reacción de inercia la que impulso al rubio a meterse y aplastar al enemigo con un poderoso puñetazo eléctrico que clavo su cabeza al suelo mientras el pelinegro le miraba de reojo manteniendo su distancia, le miro con curiosidad mientras sus ojos viajaban desde sus botas hasta su cabello rubio pasando por el emblema de la aldea de la hoja –Naruto Ishura- dijo con una voz calmada mientras el rubio le miraba con duda no lo recordaba pero al parecer el si le conocía –llamame Sai mi señor Danzou me envió a conocerte y ser tu aliado- declaro el chico mientras el rubio parpadeaba confundido ante semejantes palabras mientras sus compañeros de misión ingresaban al claro y escuchaban las palabras del frío chico con mucha curiosidad mas considerando que Danzou ya estaba muerto –tiene una lesión ya curada en la nuca, seguramente sobrevivió a tu ataque a la raíz y escapo Naruto, probablemente no sabe que Danzou murió y aun tiene la ultima orden del hombre en su cabeza…quizá su objetivo era acercarse a ti y ganarse tu confianza para guiarte a Danzou pero su muerte interfirió con sus planes- declaro Shino ofreciendo una posibilidad mas que viable a la cuestión del raro chico que como perrito faldero que sigue a su dueño caminaba detrás del rubio a donde este fuera y era algo…incomodo –quieres dejar de seguirme Sai, Danzou esta muerto no tienes que ayudarme sigue con tu vida la que sea que tienes- declaro el rubio algo irritado por su acoso incesante mientras el chico esbozaba una sonrisa tan genuina y verdadera como decir que Naruto dormía con un peluche de conejito rosa, -no mi orden se cumplirá Naruto_pene pequeño_kun- el rubio le miro con ojos abiertos y asombrado, las cejas de Shino sobresalieron de sus gafas, Mabui enrojeció al pensar en esa parte del rubio y claro Karin respondió –¡oye porque le dices así! Naruto_kun tiene un harem de mas de 30 mujeres y posee el pene mas grande del mundo sin contar con una resistencia abrumadora y deliciosa tu no tienes derecho de insultarlo de esa manera!- grito la pelirroja de lentes mientras el rubio negaba sonrojado Shino le miraba con curiosidad y Mabui clavaba sus ojos en el piso tratando de resistir el impulso de mirar al rubio y su entrepierna –lamento el malentendido Naruto_semental_kun- dijo el chico de cabello negro mientras Karin asentía a ese sobrenombre y el rubio se limitaba a darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar alejándose de ese inusual hombre que seguía a sus espaldas –(no se porque pero creo que esta misión va a ser eterna)- pensaba el rubio mientras Kurayami sonreía en su interior –_bueno Naruto_sama tiene que reconocer que ese apodo le va mas que el otro_- dijo la peliblanca mientras el rubio suspiraba si este viaje iba a ser una tortura.

De regreso en la aldea de Konoha las personas corrían por todos lados atendiendo a los heridos en esa misteriosa explosión mientras la rubia de ojos color miel y su asistente de cabellos negros trabajaban como locas diagnosticando a los pacientes que llegaban al parecer la explosión desato un poderoso incendio que ya mas controlado en este momento acarreaba muchos heridos y algunos intoxicados por el humo, Tsunade trastabillo mientras sujetaba su cabeza sintiendo esa pequeña jaqueca que se desvanecía tan pronto llego, lo dejo atrás y volvió a lo suyo mientras en la zona de la detonación Kushina estaba mareada y apoyada en Mikoto mientras estas respiraban agitadas quizá tanto humo les afecto –(_**bien, parece que todo funciono bien y puedo extraer chakra de ellas sin que se den cuenta eso prolongara mi tiempo libre y me dejara planear mejor mi movimiento…oh Naruto_kun cuando acabe contigo vas a correr a mi y seremos uno para siempre jejejeje)**_- se mareo de nuevo con una punzada en la cabeza mientras miraba por la ventana del hospital mientras sus ojos de nuevo tomaban ese tono azulado y amarillo antes de volver a correr por los pasillos mientras buscaba algo de ayuda. De regreso con el rubio y su equipo estos estaban de pie frente a uno de los puestos de vigilancia de los bosques del país de la hierba donde los ninjas del mismo les miraban con calma mientras revisaban sus documentos algo relacionado con un tratado de no agresión era la excusa del viaje –esperen aquí solicitaremos confirmación- dijo uno de los chunins mientras su compañero corría entre los arboles perdiéndose a la distancia seguramente la aldea no estaba muy lejos sin duda los zorros de Naruto eran un gran transporte, -Sai deja de repagarte tanto a mi! Y búscate algo que hacer- dijo el rubio molesto mientras el ninja de la raíz el ultimo sobreviviente de hecho se le acercaba de nuevo leyendo un peculiar libro –aquí dice que las relaciones de amistad se basan en lazos recíprocos de confianza que se gana con los años y la cercanía, no disponemos de años para generar eso por lo que me enfocare en la cercanía- dijo el pelinegro mientras de nuevo se acercaba al rubio fastidiado que ahora mismo se preguntaba que hizo para merecer eso, por su parte nuestras mujeres platicaban de cosas varias e intrascendentes aunque por los gestos exagerados de Karin y la cara roja de Mabui el tema era el rubio y su breve momento de amor con su "neko Karin", Shino por su lado miraba muy curioso una pequeña mantis que se movía sobre una rama asechando a una mosca.

-una mantis de dorso abultado…genial no la tengo te molesta darme un espacio – Shino volteo y se movió dejando pasar a la kunouchi de la hierba una chica de cabellos grises y ojos cafés de cuerpo hermoso y delgado de pechos copa c y largas piernas que se mostraban a la perfección en los shorts que usaba junto a su blusa morada y su chaleco verde, con cuidado la chica tomo al animal y lo deposito en un frasco, para admirarle contra el solo –no es preciosa solo mírala- dijo la chica con ojos brillantes mientras Shino asentía y a la distancia el rubio sonreía ante lo que estaba viendo –soy Kisara mucho gusto- dijo la joven lkunoichi extendiéndole la mano al callado hombre que correspondía al gesto con una presentación sobria y discreta que dejo a la chica perpleja –espera eres un Aburame…cielos ustedes saben todo de los insectos, yo soy entomóloga aficionada pero este amiguito es mi mayor logro hasta ahora- declaro Kisara mostrando de nuevo la pequeña mantis que golpeaba el cristal del frasco mientras los ninjas le gritaban a la chica que se alejara del ninja de la hoja, al parecer ser una jounin aficionada a los insectos resultaba algo raro en kusa y bueno eso junto a su afición por coleccionarles ahuyentaba a la mayoría de los hombre lejos de ella pese a su bello rostro y dulce actitud -¡CIERRA EL HOCICO YA TE OI HIBIKI NO VES QUE ESTOY CON UN AMIGO!- si era tan dulce y cordial mientras se despedía del Aburame con un suave beso en la mejilla mientras el rubio se acercaba a su callado amigo y pasaba un brazo por sobre sus hombros –quien te viera eh Shino el conquistador jejeje espera estas sonrojado no puede ser jajajaja Shino cuidado con acabar enamorado- dijo el rubio en tono de broma mientras el chico de lentes le miraba fijamente lanzándole una mirada irritada detrás de sus lentes mientras el rubio sonreía ante su expresión roja y avergonzada algo muy inusual en un Aburame -aquí dice que el amor es una emoción Natural que orilla a los seres humanos a las relaciones mas fuertes y duraderas de sus vidas…Naruto_semental_kun tu podrías… - el rubio salió corriendo antes de que Sai terminara se hablar ese chico en verdad necesitaba que alguien le explicara que lo que esos libros decían no podía tomarlo tan literal.

* * *

><p>Y así se acaba esto, como vimos el rubio se ha encontrado con un conocido inesperado que al parecer va a causarle mucho líos creo que merece que eso le pase digo ha tenido demasiada suerte con las chicas ya merece sufrir un poco, también Madara se coló en Konoha y consiguió lo que quería quienes serán las personas que nombro y donde estarán y claro por si eso no fuese suficiente un clon suyo libero a cierto hombre lleno de rencor y lo unió a sus fuerzas creo que a Naruto le espera mucho sufrimiento, y para colmo Naruko anda trazando sus planes "perversos" y aun no tenemos idea de en quien esta por cual apuestan<br>yo digo que esta en Samui solo miren que le ocurrió (recalca lo que paso)  
>bromeas para mi que esta en Kushina ya sabe que a Naruto le gustan pelirrojas (argumenta con seguridad)<br>es verdad pero de seguro quiere seguir siendo rubia y cual mejor que Tsunade (las tres mira al autor)  
>yo no les diré hasta que la veamos hacer su movimiento haga sus apuestas por donde quedo jejeje<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: dentr de quien estara Naruko?


	139. C136: Mala hierba

(el sitio esta vacio mientras una sonriente chica de cabellos blancos ojos azulados y piel levemente oscura entra en escena) mucho gusto es un placer conocerles pueden llamarme Ryo, yo les presentare el capitulo de hoy porque Kurai esta ocupado corriendo por su vida porlo que respondere tambien a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: en este capitulo lo sabras no te apures  
><strong>buty<strong>: la verdad en teoria deberia ser capaz de usarlos solo necesita alguien que le diga las proporciones de chakra de otro modo tendra dificil hacerle oh eso es lo que me dijo kurai  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:ya sabremos donde esta Narutko ya lo sabremos no te apures, lo de sai mas que nada va a asustar al rubio y si creo que shino tiene quien le asesore en temas romanticos  
>bueno no fueron muchso reviews pero eso tendra feliz a Kurai (sonrie)<br>por todos los cielos dejen eso (pasa corriendo por detrás)  
><em>deja de huir (pasa sosteniendo una espada)<em>  
><em>solo queremos hablar sobre el asunto (pasa con un machete en mano)<em>  
><em>mientras mas corras mas sufrirás, y no me he olvidado d ti eh (la señala con su espada antes de salir corriendo)<em>  
>creo que yo también correré por mi vida disfruten de la lectura<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 136: Mala hierba<strong>

Madara estaba de mal humor tras su exitosa incursión en la aldea de la hoja, recién regreso a su guarida hacia tan solo una hora y desde entonces había estado leyendo la copia del expediente del rubio y la verdad lo que leía era algo que le molestaba y mucho de hecho –es un bastardo- dijo el enmascarado a su otro yo al leer claramente los apuntes referentes al doujutsu del rubio, la verdad en su cabeza estaban ideas lejanas y distantes de crear un nuevo doujutsu cosa que nunca realizo ya que se separo de su otro yo hacia tantos años pero por lo que estaba leyendo el logro crear dicho ojo y se lo cedió a su enemigo rubio que ahora al parecer con estas notas que de estar en lo correcto el mencionado batsunengan debería ser capaz de bloquear las capacidades propias del magenkyou sharingan y eso era una clara desventaja ya que ese poderoso ojo era sin duda su mejor arma y ahora resultaba que Naruto tenia algo con que contrarrestarle si se llegaba a dar un enfrentamiento entre ellos dos, avanzo por los oscuros pasillos y arribo al sitio donde su amo ya le esperaba resplandeciente, desde que lograron conseguir al 8 colas el casi no dormía como si su poder en plena expansión le retirara esa necesidad de todo ser vivo y claro eso le representaría una gran ventaja  
>-<strong>Madara…supongo que tuviste éxito en tu pequeña incursión<strong>- dijo el cristal con su perversa voz resonando en la soledad de la guarida  
>-si, de hecho conseguí mas de lo que esperaba ya que me entere de algo que puede representarnos un problema- dijo el enmascarado antes de comenzar a describir las capacidades del doujutsu del rubio mientras su amo permanecía callado y atento<br>-**así que el batsunengan eh… por lo que dices se trata de un ojo poderoso será mejor evitar tu enfrentamiento directo contra el, no puedo arriesgarme a perderte a ti también menos con algo que solo tu podrás hacer**- ordeno con voz autoritaria mientras el enmascarado asentía y levantaba las mencionadas muestras que recolecto levantando la curiosidad del cristal  
>-con estas cosas podre realizar el procedimiento y pronto tendremos nuevos y poderosos guerreros en nuestras filas, pero en especial esta muestra es la mas prometedora- dijo el enmascarado con una perversa sonrisa debajo de su mascara mientras sostenía el pequeño frasco frente al cristal que parecía leer la inscripción en el mismo contenedor<br>-**jajajajajaja que gran adición, será una carta fabulosa que bueno que le hallaste sin duda Konoha no sabara lo que le golpeo hasta que sea muy tarde jajajajajaja**- las carcajadas resonaron en la oscuridad mientras Madara asentía y el cuarto se sellaba mientras de nuevo el suelo se hundía y bajaban a donde su nuevo ejercito aguardaba el momento de despertar.

De regreso a la aldea de la hierba o mas bien a los alrededores de la misma el grupo de la aldea de Konoha aun esperaba a que su mensajero volviera con la confirmación del kage de que podrían ingresar a la aldea y el tiempo sin hacer nada estaba matando de aburrimiento a Naruto quien con calma se levanto de su lugar y camino a una malhumorada Kisara quien estaba de nuevo en su lugar de vigilancia pero estaba mas interesada en el pequeño insecto que aun admiraba, Karin alzo una ceja mientras Mabui miraba al rubio acercándose a la chica extranjera y Shino…bueno el era Shino –oh será acaso que Naruto_kun desea otra bella kunoichi de la hierba en su cama- dijo la pelirroja de lentes mientras la mujer de piel oscura y procedente de la nube resoplaba discretamente mirando a la chica que parecía estar platicando con el rubio que claro lucia encantador como siempre mientras la chica poco a poco se sonrojaba con sus palabras mientras el asentía a lo que fuera que estaba diciendo –aquí dice que un hombre suele flirtear con una mujer en busca de un posterior encuentro sexual en busca de preservar sus genes…no sabia que a Naruto_semental_kun le gustara dejar hijos regados por el mundo- dijo Sai leyendo otra vez el curioso libro que sostenía mientras Mabui le miraba con serias dudas ese chico sin duda tenia algún problema para comprender la relaciones de las personas, el rubio regreso sonriendo dejando tras de si a una sonrojada chica que solo miraba a su pequeño insecto  
>-Naruto_kun niño travieso andas seduciendo a mas chicas eh- dijo juguetonamente Karin mientras el rubio sonreía negando a sus palabras<br>-oye Shino Kisara es bonita verdad- dijo mirado al chico de lentes que solo asentía a las palabras del rubio mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas  
>-considero que su aspecto físico es hermoso y deseable sin duda tiene una constitución de proporciones perfectas que llama la atención – dijo en su clásico lenguaje Aburame mientras Karin miraba al rubio con cara de que no le entendió nada<br>-solo di que es bonita es tan difícil, pero no te apures que yo no he intentado seducirle, ya tengo a mi hermosura de la hierba para que quiero mas- dijo el rubio lanzándole una mirada a la sonriente pelirroja que solo pudo reaccionar de una manera  
>-kyyyaaaa Naruto_kun que caballeroso eres esta noche cojeme cuanto quieras- dijo con gran animo haciendo que todo mundo guardias incluidos le vieran con duda y uno mas con sangre goteando de la nariz mientras el rubio sonreía alegre<br>-ya veremos Karin_chan pero por lo pronto Shino tiene una cita- declaro el Ishura mirando al chico de lentes que solo lzo las cejas antes de voltear a ver a Kisara quien solo sonrió apenada antes de volver a su insecto sin dejar de lanzarle miradas sutiles al chico de lentes  
>-¿Qué le dijiste Naruto?- pregunto el Aburame con cierta duda en su voz mientras el rubio parpadeaba calmado antes de hablar<br>-calmado no le dije nada malo, solo que pensabas que era endemoniadamente sexy y la imagen misma de la perfección y que te morías por llevarla a cenar pero que no tenias confianza en preguntarlo porque su belleza te cohibía solo eso dije Shino- el Aburame se puso rojo, Naruto sonrio, Karin dijo comentarios sugerentes y Mabui solo negó a su actitud siempre pervertida  
>-aquí dice que una cita es el método por el cual dos personas se acercan para tratar de establecer un vinculo mas firme…Naruto_semental_kun sal conmigo- el rubio se puso blanco y se escondió detrás de Karin mientras todo mundo ninjas de la hierba incluidos se alejaban de Sai y de su raro comportamiento.<p>

En la aldea de la hoja las cosas ya se calmaban un poco tras el incidente de aquella inexplicable explosión y en su oficina cierta rubia de ojos color miel bebía algo de sake calmadamente y a escondidas de su asistente pelinegra que corría por el hospital atendiendo uno que otro enfermo, en su escritorio estaban los registros médicos de cierta rubia fría y serena que le llamaban mucho la atención, no tenia agotamiento ni alguna enfermedad subyacente lo que solo generaba mas dudas sobre sus repentinos mareos y dolores de cabeza, -un segundo….no estará…no, no puede ser….yo debo ser la primera..Samui ni puede estar embarazada!- dijo alarmada mientras cierta rubia de ojos fríos estaba en su cuarto en la casa Ishura mirado la ventana mientras una sonrisa bastante perversa adornaba su cara –_**tienes un cuerpo maravilloso…pero como me duele la espalda diablos como lo aguantas, bueno será mejor que me mueva de otro modo acabare por ser descubierta, ya volveré a ti después Samui_chan**_- sus ojos azules de contorno amarillo se cerraron mientras la rubia se desmayaba y caía sobre la cama perdida en el sueño que le inundaba, en otra parte de la aldea cierta mujer de cabellos negros se mareaba de pronto antes de cerrar los ojos mientras una sonrisa perversa adornaba su cara mientras sus ahora azules ojos miraban el camino frente a ella antes de volver a la normalidad mientras miraba en todas direcciones por esa rara sensación –(_**parece que si puedo saltar por todas ustedes… maravilloso todas me ayudaran a mantenerme afuera hasta que Naruto_kun me posea y acepte que me ama y seamos uno para siempre jejeje)**_- pensaba la rubia invasora ahora dentro de un nuevo huésped mientras esta nueva victima seguía con su día con gran normalidad.

En el país de la hierba los arboles se mecieron con fuerza cuando los ninjas de la hierba caían sobre el suelo a toda prisa, mas de 10 jounins aparecían de pronto rodeando al equipo de la hoja sin decir nada mientras usaban kunais y apuntaban a los ninjas del país del fuego –no se muevan por ordenes de Kuskage_sama están arrestados!- dijo el líder del grupo mientras el rubio les miraba con una sonrisa mientras daba un paso al frente y todo mundo lo miraba a esperando de su ataque, -ya suponía que algo así iba a pasar…Futon: Kukiatsu (elemento viento: presión de aire)-y su mano izquierda abierta señalo con la palma al suelo mientras los ninjas de Kusa se desplomaban al suelo al sentir el inmenso peso sobre sus hombros mientras el rubio hacia fuerza con sus mano y mas se doblaban sobre el suelo –sepárense ahora el kage es mío- dijo el rubio mientras sus compañeros salían corriendo en todas direcciones y el rubio soltaba su jutsu apneas se movieron los jounins de kusa cuando Naruto ya no estaba frente a ellos –bastardo sepárense y encuéntrenlos van a atentar contra nuestro kage!- ordeno el líder del grupo mientras todo mundo se movía a gran velocidad en busca de los atacantes que corrían por todos lados alejándose de la zona de batalla. Mabui saltaba por las ramas eludiendo a sus perseguidores con facilidad hasta que cayo a un claro donde un ninja de la hierba le salió al paso –no iras mas lejos perra de la hoja- dijo el furioso hombre lanzándose al ataque mientras la mujer de piel oscura entraba en pose de batalla, el puñetazo voló por el aire y trato de impactar a Mabui en el rostro pero ella con gran gracia giro sobre si misma desviando el golpe del enemigo mientras barría su pierna y el se iba directo al suelo mientras se alejaba un poco de su atacante –no tenemos que luchas vinimos a ayudarlos escúchame- pidió la mujer peliblanca mientras el enemigo se reincorporaba trazando sellos para su ataque –no me importa lo que tengas que decir maldita…Katon: endan (elemento fuego: bola de fuego)- la bola de fuego voló por el aire a gran velocidad mientras Mabui saltaba para eludir el golpe mortal y el enemigo sonreía eso era justo lo que deseaba –Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- los ojos de Mabui se abrieron cuando la colosal esfera de flamas se abalanzó contra ella con poder destructivo mientras bajaba de aire por completo expuesta al poderoso ataque; la sonrisa del ninja de la hierba era grande al ver su inminente victoria hasta que escucho ese leve chirrido, su bola de fuego golpeo de frente contra un tornado brillante de electricidad que despedazaba el suelo mientras giraba con fuerza lanzándose contra el, apenas lo eludió cuando Mabui estaba de pie ilesa y mirándole con enojo –no eres el único que sabe usar jutsus mas poderosos- dijo la mujer de la nube mientras se lanzaba al ataque y el jounin de la hierba la recibía, el intercambio de golpes era veloz y fuerte mientras los golpes de Mabui eran bloqueados con ciertos problemas por ele enemigo que lanzaba patadas que la mujer esquivaba agachándose o rodando por el suelo antes de saltar de nuevo contra el lanzando un resplandeciente puñetazo que le golpeo el rostro con fuerza mandándolo a volar contra un árbol mientras la chica mantenía su puño al frente con la electricidad desvaneciéndose del puño cerrado –ya veo porque a Naruto_kun le encanta usar el raiken- dijo ella mientras el oponente se movía sujetándose la mejilla antes de escupir algo de sangre al suelo.

Karin se movía por los arboles con gran agilidad usando sus capacidades sensoriales para escapar de sus perseguidores con facilidad la verdad que alguien pudiera atraparle era muy difícil, se detuvo de golpe cuando el brillo del kunai paso frente a su cara mientras el arma metálica se hundía en un árbol y la chica encaraba a la mujer que aparecía, era una chica de su edad aproximadamente de cabello negro y ojos cafés que le miraba severa mientras se dejaba ver –no puedo creer que nos traiciones de este modo Karin-dijo la chica encarando a la pelirroja que le miraba fijamente mientras sonreía –y yo no puedo creer que aun no logro detectarte Kiyone, aun usas ese jutsu envolvente verdad, te sientes como un árbol – dijo la pelirroja sonriente mientras su conocida desenfundaba kunais en cada mano lista para atacar a la pelirroja, se lanzo en un ataque furioso al frente lanzando cortes con las armas de sus manos con gran velocidad tratando de cortar a Karin en dos mientras esta parecía danzar sobre las ramas eludiendo sus golpes doblándose en ángulos imposibles mientras ella trataba inútilmente de herirle mientras la chica de lentes abría las piernas 180 grados mientras giraba sobre su mano extendida y se balanceaba sobre la misma antes de poner ambas piernas en el suelo y arquearse por completo eludiendo la puñalada–como diablos haces eso no conozco nadie que pueda doblarse de ese modo- dijo la indignada chica de nombre Kiyone mientras Karin sonreía y ajustaba sus anteojos con gran confianza -siempre he sido muy flexible…es por eso que Naruto_kun me ama, me puedo enredar en el sin problemas- dijo la pelirroja de ojos soñadores generado una gota en la nuca de su oponente que solo se preguntaba quien era ese tal Naruto que la ponía de ese modo –conociéndote de seguro lo violas cuando puedes- y de nuevo salto al frente lanzando los kunai con fuerza mientras Karin los eludía fácilmente ates de que la bala de agua le golpeara en el estomago lanzándola al suelo que golpeo con gran fuerza, estar cerca de u riachuelo era una desventaja contra esa usuaria de agua que le sonreía confiada y arrogante –yo no violo a Naruto_kun…en todo caso el es quien me viola a mi y me encanta…Doton: doryuundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- Kiyone apenas reacciono evocando un vórtice de agua al frente para defenderse del violento ataque de la pelirroja pero su poder era mayor sin duda, su agua fue traspasada con facilidad mientras las quijadas de reptil de tierra le sujetaban con fuerza mientras la arrastraba por el suelo despedazando todo a su paso hasta hundirse en la tierra dejando a una herida y cansad Kiyone al final de la zanja en el suelo –siempre tuve la ventaja elemental sobre ti Kiyone no debiste olvidarlo caíste redondita en mi trampa- dijo la pelirroja mientras percibía las presencias enemigas acercándose a ella , la lanzo una ultima mirada a la chica y salió corriendo de ahí a gran velocidad para no ser atrapada; de regreso con Mabui esta estaba saltando por todos lados eludiendo la incesante lluvia de bolas de fuego que trataban de quemarle una y otra vez mientras ella se movía sin parara pese a los reclamos de su oponente por que se mantuviera quieta para matarla fácilmente, corría en círculos acercándose cada vez mas al enemigo que atacaba sin piedad mientras la chica se movía a gran velocidad girando a su alrededor mareándolo cada vez mas, una bola de fuego le corto el paso y de nuevo Mabui salto dando una gran pirueta en el aire mientras trazaba los sellos mientras se acomodaba justo sobre el enemigo – Raiton: raigeki shougeki (elemento rayo: impacto del trueno)- las manos de Mabui brillaron mientras las lanzaba al frente aun suspendida en el aire fue como una onda de coque con destellos de electricidad la que salió de sus manos abiertas aplastando al enemigo contra el suelo con gran fuerza hundiéndolo casi 30 cm en el piso mientras Mabui completaba el giro aterrizando a un lado del ahora inconsciente jounin –no por nada soy de las mejores jounin de Kumo- dijo con seguridad mientras daba un paso para alejarse de la zona de la batalla -¡alto!- se detuvo en seco cuando los 4 enemigos aparecieron rodeándola con sus armas brillantes en mano listos para asesinarla –me rindo- dijo ella alzando sus manos mientras lo ninjas de Kusa se acercaban para inmovilizarla, quizá habría logrado pelear con ellos y vencer a dos pero con estado actual tras la batalla era mejor esperar y atacar después, la esposaron con sellos supresores de chakra y comenzaron a llevarla a la aldea –(atrapada o no así puedo llegar a kusa mas raido)- pensó reprimiendo una sonrisa mientras entre sus dedos y oculta de la vista de todos una pequeña ganzúa ya comenzaba a abrir las esposas.

La gente en la aldea de la hierba corría como loca a los refugios a los costados de la misma mientras sus ninjas salían volando por las poderosa balas de aire del ninja rubio que corría por la calle principal rumbo al edificio mas resguardado de la aldea, los ninjas seguían saliendo tratando de desviarlo a otra dirección lo que quería decir que el edificio en cuestión era el mas importante de todo kusa, -(ahí debe estar el kusakage)- pensaba el rubio mientras golpeaba a un par de ninjas mandándolos a volar directo y sin escalas al mundo de la inconsciencia –no iras mas lejos ninja de la hoja- dijo un hombre musculoso apareciendo frente al rubio mientras las caras de todo los ninjas caídos se llenaban de alegría al ver al poderoso guerrero aparecer frente a Naruto –yo soy Sakabe Shinzo y no llegaras mas lejos de aquí- dijo el hombre entrando en posición de batalla mientras el rubio sonreía quizá era una misión de ayuda pero eso no descartaba que bien podría divertirse un poco no?; en las inmediaciones de la aldea Shino estaba francamente molesto a su lado Sai luchaba contra un par de ninjas de la hierba mientras el firme y callado encaraba a la siempre dulce Kisara –IMBECIL COMO TE ATREVES A TRATAR DE SEDUCIRME SOLO PARA COLARTE EN MI ALDEA Y YO QUE PENSABA DEJARTE LLEGAR A PRIMERA BASE- Shino se sonrojo ante la idea de besar a la chica antes de maldecir a Naruto por causar semejante confusión, el Aburame se movió a gran velocidad eludiendo los shurikens que pasaron a un lado de su cuerpo tratando de asesinarlo mientras Kisara se lanzaba contra el con sus puños brillando por las nudilleras de bronce que cargaba, Shino escupió saliva al sentir el fuerte golpe en su estomago mientras el segundo puñetazo le golpeaba en el rostro enviándolo al suelo directo y sin escalas –vamos lucha Aburame…ninpou: kusa no tanken (arte ninja: dagas de pasto)- Shino salto del suelo mientras el césped se volvía agudo como pequeñas espadas amenazando con empalarlo dolorosamente si se quedaba en el suelo, Sai por su lado miraba como a su ultimo enemigo lo aplastaba un león de tinta entre su fauces mandándolo directo a un hospital mientras miraba la singular discusión a su espalda  
>-baja y pelea Aburame muéstrame que tienes agallas- dijo la furiosa chica mientras Shino se mantenía en la rama de un árbol<br>-escúchame puedo explicar el porque de esta situación- dijo el chico de lentes mientras algo de sangre escurría de su labio herido  
>-EXPLICACION MIS NARICEZ BAJA Y ENFRENTA MI IRA TU CASANOVA DE QUINTA- al parecer Kisara estaba mas molesta por el "intento" de seducción de Shino que por el hecho de que atacara su aldea<br>-de acuerdo con mi libro esto parece una riña de pareja…la recomendación es hablarlo antes de que puedan pasar a un encuentro mas intimo y dejara atrás el pleito…como ya hablaron supongo van a pasar al encuentro sexual- dijo el pelinegro mientras los dos ninjas enrojecían por sus palabras  
>-¡no vamos a tener sexo!- gritaron los dos en conjunto antes de que Kisara conectara un buen golpe a la cara de Sai rompiéndole la nariz y dejándolo en el suelo con los ojos en espiral y por completo inconsciente<br>-bien si no bajas por las buenas Shino te bajare a la mala- dijo Kisara entrecerrando los ojos mientras trazaba sellos y por alguna razón Shino se sentía en grandes problemas

Los ninjas de kusa estaban en shock con lo que veían su mas fuerte ninja estaba en el suelo llorando como un niño pequeño mientras el rubio le miraba decepcionado y negaba a su actitud –oh deja de lloriquear te lo aseguro sanara diablos no puedo creer que sea la primera vez que te rompen un brazo…que llorón- dijo el rubio antes de volver a correr dejando tras de si a unos ninjas estupefactos, cierto ese tal Sakabe era quizá un poderoso jounin pero para alguien como Naruto seria el equivalente de enfrentar a una solitaria hormiga negra contra un enorme escorpión, el rubio se alejo dejando tras de si al adolorido hombre que no se sujetaba el brazo roto sino su entrepierna adolorida, Naruto le dio una buena patada cuando la lucha empezó –juraría que escuche como si algo se le hubiera roto entre las piernas- dijo uno de los ninjas heridos a sus compañero de alado que solo asentía dolorosamente, quizá que Sakabe le dijera al rubio que parecía un afeminado amante de los hombre al iniciar la lucha fue una mala idea; el ventanal se despedazo mientras el "kage" miraba como por la ventana ingresaba el ninja rubio que ahora mismo estaba de rodillas ante el mirándole desafiante –sabes que atacar otra aldea es motivo de guerra verdad ninja de la hoja- dijo el hombre con una mirada seria mientras Naruto simplemente le miraba calmado mientras se levantaba del suelo y sacudía los restos de crista de su ropa –y tu sabias que esta mal usar cuerpos que no te pertenecen esbirro- el kege alzo una ceja mientras una sonrisa perversa adornaba su cara al escuchar las palabras del rubio que sin duda sabia de su verdadera identidad, eso solo le facilitaba las cosas, los ninjas de Kusa corrían a la ayuda de su kage cuando Naruto salió volando por el muro que se destrozaba bajo el poder del enorme dragón de fuego que rugía poderoso mientras mandaba a Naruto al aire envuelto en las candentes flamas –voy a matarte ninja de la hoja- y se lanzo al vacio. Shino se movía de un lado a otro esquivando los golpes de Kisara quien no dejaba de lanzar poderoso golpes y shurikens ocasionales mientras el Aburame eludía como podía sin dejar de pensar en que ya comprendía porque Naruto corría de sus chicas cuando estaban de malas, de manera asombrosa elevaba el paso como largas hojas afiladas semejantes a espadas que en mas de una ocasión estuvieron a punto de matarle mientras eludía los golpes de la furiosa chica –pelea de una buena vez!- grito molesta mientras Shino se detenía en el acto, alzo sus brazos y una nube de insectos broto de ellos Kisara salto alejándose de ellos pero estos fueron mas veloces que ella y pronto forcejeaba con la masa de bichos que la sostenía en el aire mientras su chakra disminuía a gran velocidad hasta que pronto el pasto afilado regresaba a la normalidad y ella aun flotando atrapada se aproximaba a Shino, sus ojos hermosos y llenos de lagrimas miraban al ninja con dolor –pensé que eras distinto pero eres la misma clase de basura que abunda en el mundo!- dijo la llorosa muchacha mientras el chico se retiraba los lentes dejándole ver sus ojos cafés calmados y sernos algo que no permitía con nadie –tu kage esta poseído, dudo que una kunoichi de tu calibre no lo notara de seguro has notado su cabio de actitud y en su forma de ser, algo que no puedes explicar , es un demonio que lo controla teníamos algo semejante en Konoha por eso vinimos el demonio nos dijo eso y vinimos a ayudar Kisara no a causar una guerra- dijo el Aburame mientras la chica se perdía en recuerdos de un amigable kage que de un día a otro se volvió un pervertido descarado ansioso de amasar armamento y ninjas de mayor calidad y mas dispuestos al derramamiento de sangre de nuevo Shino hablo –nunca haría algo que dañara a una hermosa mujer como tu y te doy mi palabra de que no le haremos daño Naruto se encargara de sacar al demonio y entonces todo tendrá sentido pero por ahora te agradecería que no trates de matarme no quiero tener que lastimarte- y los insectos de Shino volvieron a su ropa liberando a la chica que le miraba algo calmada mientras u sonrojo aparecía en su cara de verdad crees que soy hermosa- dijo algo sonrojada mientras el Aburme asentía y la chica sonreía ante esa confirmación  
>-ya que dejaron de pelear ahora si pasaran al encuentro sexual- dijo Sai despertando solo para romper el momento y volver a perderse tras la furiosa patada de la chica que lo hizo volar contra un árbol<br>-(Naruto tiene razón las chicas con carácter son las mas bellas y aterradoras)- pensaba Shino mientras Kisara le sonreía dulce y amistosa.

De regreso a las calles de Kusa el rubio saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo los constantes dragones de fuego del "kage" que no dejaba d tacar sin piedad quemando todo a su paso incluidos sus aliados –detente de una vez estas hiriendo muchos inocentes- dijo el molesto rubio mientras el hombre sonreía perverso y lanzaba otra gran bola de fuego que se abalanzaba contra una familia que corría del sitio, todo mundo vio en shock como el fuego se abalanzo sobre los civiles mientras el hombre abrazaba a su esposa e hijo en un intento de salvarles, la bola de fuego se disipo en humo mientras el poderoso disco de agua giraba salvaje antes de volar contra el kage que le evadía fácilmente, nadie lo comprendía pero Naruto había salvado a las personas que tras agradecer corrían en busca de un lugar seguro –ni siquiera mereces la compasión- dijo el rubio ates de dejar salir su poder todo mundo se quedo en shock al sentir el chakra de Naruto expandiéndose mientras un aura azulada le envolvía y su poder se expandía mas allá de los limites del kage, -(es Naruto_kun)- pensó Karin corriendo entre las calles mientras se acercaba a donde el rubio estaba de pie encarando a su enemigo, el rubio le miro desafiante mientras el Kage lanzaba otro poderoso dragón de fuego contra Naruto quien no se movió de su lugar, el piso tembló mientras el muro de roca se alzaba poderoso deteniendo el golpe del dragón que lograba quemar la roca ennegreciéndola de sobremanera, el muro se estremeció antes de destrozarse en una lluvia de misiles de piedra que bombardearon al kage que girando se envolvió en u colosal tornado de fuego, algo que sus ninjas jamás le vieron hacer mientras cierta pelirroja llegaba a la zona de batalla –vamos Naruto_kun patéale el trasero!- grito ella lanzando el puño al viento mientras el rubio se dejaba ir contra el enemigo, corrió entre los escombros calcinados mientras su mano izquierda era retraída –(gracias por enseñármelo Yumi)- pensó Naruto mientras la humedad del aire se agolpaba en su mano en cosa de segundos –kaiyo no doriru (taladro oceánico)- dijo el rubio mientras de su mano el agua giraba a gran velocidad formando un colosal cono de agua que giraba con violencia mientras golpeaba el tornado d e fuego, el impacto brutal destrozo las flamas mientras golpeaba con fuerza el vientre del kusakage que volaba por el aire atrapado en la mortal espiral del ataque del rubio ojiazul, los ninjas vieron incrédulos como el poderoso ataque de su líder se desbarato y este voló hasta golpear el suelo con fuerza salpicando agua y sangre de la herida en su estomago, los hombre de kusa estaban en shock mientras su kage se reincorporaba a paso lento dejando ver la sangrante herida en su estomago mientras el rubio a brazos cruzados le encaraba serio y calmado –(no puede ser tan poderoso…con razón el general Kobu murió en sus manos)- pensaba el demonio en el cuerpo del kage al sentir el abrumador poder del rubio que le superaba con creces, entre las personas Shino apareció seguido de Kisara con el inconsciente Sai en su hombro mientras miraba al rubio desde uno de los tejados mientras este se lanzaba contra el demonio usurpador.

La velocidad de los golpes de Naruto era asombrosa cada puñetazo resplandecía con la electricidad mientras la sangre volaba del cuerpo del kage mientras el demonio sufria para igualar las condiciones de la batalla al sentir la fuerza del rubio, un descuido basto para que fuera conectado en la quijada y se elevara al viento mientras Naruto cargaba – Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- la boca del rubio disparo el misil incorpóreo que de nuevo le golpeo en el vientre salpicando la sangre por todos lados mientras volaba de nuevo lejos de Naruto quien le miraba con cierta decepción –esperaba mas de ti sabes, es el cuerpo de un kage después de todo- el esbirro se levanto furioso mientras sus ojos resplandecían verdes para asombro de todos los presentes mientras el aura perversa a su alrededor se intensificaba y su cabello perdía el color mientras sus facciones se volvían salvajes y demoniacas –voy a destrozarte- dijo el hombre con la voz distorsionada mientras abría sus manos a los costados listo para usar el mismo ataque que empleo aquel usurpador en el cuerpo de Genma, el rubio lo supo al ver esa postura y desapareció en un destello de estática para asombro del demonio volviendo a aparecer a su espalda con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara -no voy a dejarte ni una oportunidad- dijo el rubio golpeándole con fuerza al rostro con un golpe ardiente el poderoso hiken que aprendió de Jin hacia volar al kusakage mientras sus manos trazaban sellos a gran velocidad, el suelo se resquebrajo mientras pilares de cristal ascendían sujetando al kage que forcejeaba en su prisión, saco el pergamino tocando uno de los sellos que brillaba misterioso pasándose a su mano de una enigmática manera mientras se lanzaba contra el kage que gritaba por ayuda a sus consternados ninjas, Kisara fue detenida por Shino mientras el rubio llegaba al demonio golpeando su frente y entonces paso, el sello se dibujo a gran velocidad en su frente mientras el cristal se destrozaba bajo la presión del poderoso chakra –- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras los ninjas que cargaban con la "capturada" Mabui miraban con terror como el líder de su aldea se retorcía en el suelo mientras el poderos chakra rosado brillante fluia de el arrancándole una sombra siniestra de ojos verdees que gritaba con fuerza y horror mientras la energía se disipaba arrasando al demonio que ya dejaba de existir, el kage se desplomo por completo en el suelo mientras el rubio sonreía el sello era todo un éxito,- asesino al Kusakage hay que matarlo!- grito uno de tantos ninjas mientras todo hombre, mujer, shinobi y kunoichi de la aldea de la hierba miraba a Naruto con cara de pocos amigos –creo que estoy en problemas- dijo sonriendo como tonto mientras todo mundo se alistaba para despellejarlo.

* * *

><p>Me escape… bueno creo que ya leyeron el capitulo por lo que he de decirles que espero les halla gustado como se desarrollo , ya que vimos a Madara informar sobre sus hallazgos al cristal y a Naruto haciéndola de casamentero jeje quien viera al "Casanova" de Shino verdad, y para rematar un lucha del rubio contra uno de los usurpadores quizá decepciono no lo se pero eso si la que sigue fácil no va a ser y nuestras sospechas de donde esta Naruto se corroboraron aunque ahora parece se puede mover<br>como te salvaste? (lo mira fijamente)  
>fue sencillo las perdí en la esquina (la puerta sale volando)<br>_aquí estas! (lo mira furiosa escondiéndose tras Ryo)_  
><em>y estas con esta (mira con ojos asesinos a la chica de cabellos claros)<em>  
><em>basta de esto tu tienes cuentas que pagar y explicarnos que idiota oficio esa cosa tan fraudulenta (sosteniendo el trozo de papel)<em>  
>los veré la próxima vez si sobrevivo (dice adiós mientras lo arrastran fuera de cuadro)<p>

Hasta la proxima...espero  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que tal el Shino conquistador eh?


	140. C137: El verde campo

(con ojeras inmensas) Hola a quien lee este fic, hoy les traigo de nuevo otro capitulo donde veremos que le pasa al rubio ahora que toda un aldea lo quiere muerto será que va a tener que patear cabezas para salir vivo, y claro sabremos que es lo que le depara el destino a Shino y Kisara esperemos que no halla mas problemas o su relación podría fallar pero para que hablo sin parara mejor ire a respodner el Review que tengo  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: tienes toda la razon las cosas empeoraron en vez de mejorar  
>bueno despues de esta larga sesion de respuestas es hor de sbaer si Shino acabara con Kisara o no<br>yo no me preocuparía por ellos con toda la inspiración que recibiste dudo que acaben mal _(mira al autor con ojos insinuantes)_  
><em>es cierto al final ella tuvo razón (mira a las otras)<em>  
><em>si quien lo diría (todas asienten a eso)<em>  
><em>pues si ella sabe como motivarte en verdad eh (el autor se pone rojo)<em>  
>mejor lean el capitulo antes de que estas sigan hablando<p>

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene el lemon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 137: El verde campo<strong>

El rubio Ishura estaba acorralado, a su alrededor todos los habitantes de kusa se le acercaban con claras intenciones de matarlo por el homicidio de su líder, por su parte sus compañeros saltaban por los tejados cayendo a su lado, a la izquierda Karin quien de nuevo recibía criticas e insultos de sus amigos de la Hierba, por el otro Shino quien era observado fijamente por Kisara y mas allá un aun inconsciente Sai era cuidado por la alerta Mabui que en una maniobra veloz y acertada se libero de las esposas de sus captores que vieron incrédulos como con facilidad la mujer de cabellos blancos noqueaba al hombre que le escoltaba antes de correr y cubrir al raro pelinegro quien seguía ido tras la pequeña golpiza que le propino la kunoichi de la hierba, el rubio suspiro mientras todo mundo daba pasos lentos hacia el grupo cerrándoles las vías de escape en todas direcciones  
>-esta es una situación muy desfavorable Naruto, porque no optaste por la vía diplomática y detallaste la situación a los ninjas para no acabar en este predicamento- dijo el siempre lógico Shino al rubio que solo miraba a su alrededor<br>-oh vamos chico insecto estos tipos no le iban a creer aunque tuviera las pruebas ahora deja de quejarte y prepárate para pelear- dijo la pelirroja mientras el rubio suspiraba la verdad la idea de tener que aplastar toda una aldea aunque atractiva vista desde el punto de vista combativo no le agradaba en este momento  
>-mejor no ataquen que de otro modo tendré que defendernos- dijo el rubio ojiazul sonriendo aterradoramente mientras mas de uno de los ninjas de la hierba retrocedía al verle sonreír de esa manera.<p>

-aaahhh- se quejo el hombre en el suelo mientras comenzaba a moverse sintiendo todo su cuerpo apaleado no le respondía del todo, el rubio escucho sus quejas y dando un par de pasos se aproximo al herido hombro que solo le miraba con ojos abiertos y lleno de dolor –no se apure enseguida lo ayudo- dijo el rubio mientras sus manos resplandecían de energía rojiza, los ninjas de la hierba casi arremeten contra ellos al suponer que el rubio deseaba rematar a su líder pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlo posar sus manos sobre la herida de su vientre mientras el poder rojo que sus manos emanaban envolvía al Kusakage que poco a poco era sanado de sus heridas bajo la mirada atenta de todo mundo que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pronto su Kage estaba sanado mientras se levantaba del suelo con la ayuda del rubio y todo mundo lo miraba sin saber que hacer puesto que hacia minutos atrás el rubio estuvo peleando con el kage con toda su fuerza mientras los ninjas miraban impávidos la fiera lucha y ahora lo curaba y le sonríe a mientras el hombre se tomaba la cabeza algo adolorida –gracias- dijo el hombre dejando a todo su pueblo en shock mientras estrechaba la mano del rubio y solo entonces fue que un ninja de los tantos presentes expreso la opinión de todo mundo -¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- dijo al viento mientras todo mundo miraba a su líder que parecía avergonzado  
>-debo ofrecer mis disculpas mi amado pueblo de Kusa mis acciones mas recientes han sido deshonrosas e infames- dijo el hombre inclinándose respetuosamente en busca de perdón mientras todo el pueblo me miraba con duda y sin comprender nada de nada<br>-vamos no diga eso Kusakage no era usted el responsable era ese demonio de pacotilla- dijo el rubio levantándole el animo al hombre que solo alcanzo a sonreír levemente ante las palabras del rubio  
>-quizá, pero aun así no logre representarle gran oposición de otro modo nada de esto habría tenido que pasar- sin duda el hombre estaba tan atormentado y arrepentido por lo ocurrido sobretodo porque en su cabeza oscilaban leves imágenes de lo que le hacia a su asistente por días enteros<br>-ya no se ponga así si no hubiera recibido ayuda una de esas cosas me habría poseído a mi también- el hombre miro al sonriente rubio con impresión en su cara al considerar que uno de esos demonio bien pudo llegar a poseer al rubio y de haber pasado eso…mejor no pensarlo  
>-esta bien enmendare mis acciones pero por ahora debo informar de esto a mi consejo, tu convoca a una reunión de emergencia- dijo el kage señalando a uno de sus ninjas que a toda velocidad se disipo en una bola de humo<br>-señor que hacemos con ellos- dijo uno de sus anbu señalando al rubio y su equipo que solo seguían ahí en medio de toda esa muchedumbre  
>-ellos vienen conmigo no son nuestros enemigos- dijo el kage abriendo el camino mientras el rubio asentía y el equipo comenzaba a avanzar mientras un inconsciente Sai recién despertado escuchaba toda la platica del rubio<br>-al parecer Naruto_semental_kun logro hacerse amigo del kusakage pese a sus intentos por matarlo…será que realizaron el encuentro sexual para limar asperezas- dijo pensativo para encontrarse de pronto por completo solo en medio de la calle mientras el viento soplaba suavemente arrastrando con el una planta rodadora que asombrosamente le sacaba la vuelta al pelinegro.

El consejo de la aldea de la hierba estaba reunido en su salón uno diferente al de Konoha este mas bien parecía una especie de tribunal donde ahora mismo el rubio estaba de pie ante todas esas miradas fijas en el mientras el Kage negándose a ocupar su lugar estaba de pie a su lado relatando lo sucedido ese día que se perdió por completo en la oscuridad, tuvo varios momentos en los que casi lograba recobrar la conciencia pero pronto la misma fuerza de antes lo adormecía mientras su cuerpo era empleado por un demonio usurpador, las caras de todos los concejales se llenaron de asombro cuando el rubio procedió a relatar la explicación sobre la verdadera identidad de dicho ser que usurpaba a su kage y sobre su naturaleza demoniaca nadie dijo nada mientras en su asiento siempre tomando nota de todo lo que se decía la secretaria del kusakage se coloreaba de rojo intenso desviando la cara de su líder cada que este le miraba  
>-si lo que dices es verdad Naruto_san entonces cabe la posibilidad de que ms de esas cosas ronden el mundo- hablo uno de los lideres comerciales de la aldea desde su lugar en el extremo izquierdo<br>-según se hay otro en Taki y esa es muestra siguiente escala en cuanto nos recuperemos de los intentos de sus ninjas por matarnos claro esta- el rubio sonrió y todo mundo tuvo escalofríos al verle de esa manera tan espeluznante de sonreír  
>-en ese caso mil gracias por su ayuda Naruto_san y como compensación por lo que sufrieron creo que reforzaremos su equipo con una de nuestras mejores médicos no es que desconfié de las habilidades de Karin pero es mejor tener variedad- hablo el kusakage mientras el rubio asentía esa ayuda les caería bien sobretodo porque dada la forma de sanar de Karin la idea de que se llenase de mordidas no le agrava mucho a Naruto<p>

De regreso en la aldea de la hoja, nuestra querida invasora de cuerpos Naruko caminaba alegremente tras logras el sometimiento total de su nueva anfitriona la verdad fue muy sencillo domarle después de todo solo fue cosa de un poco de drenado de chakra y con eso basto para que Mikoto Uchiha fuer toda suya y ahora mismo caminaba por la mansión Ishura con calma buscando a donde desplazarse ahora que la Uchiha le brindaba mas chakra pero sobretodo mucha información extraída de los recuerdos de la mujer de cabellos negros, a la distancia vio a una perezosa Anko tirada sobre el sofá de la estancia leyendo una revista mientras descansaba –(_**creo que ya halle mi siguiente anfitriona**_)- pensó la rubia con una sonrisa antes de avanzar hasta la pelimorada que la vio sentarse a su lado con total seriedad mientras le quitaba las piernas del sofá y le miraba fijamente poniéndola algo incomoda –ya se que no debo subir los pies no me regañes- dijo la domadora de serpientes cuando lo increíble paso; las manos de Mikoto acariciaron los suaves muslos de la impactada Anko quien trato de reaccionar pero pronto la mano de Mikoto estaba acariciando su entrepierna suavemente –_**eres muy hermosa Anko_chan ya veo porque Naruto_kun te ama**_- dijo la mujer de inusuales ojos azules mientras la pelimorda dejaba salir un leve quejido la verdad la única persona que alguna vez la acaricio de ese modo era Naruto, solo entonces distinguió los ojos de Mikoto con ese tono azul y ese halo amarillo a su alrededor, sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión y trato de gritar por ayuda mas le fue imposible los labios de la mujer de cabellos negros se unieron a los suyos forzando el beso mientras su lengua luchaba por ingresar a la boca de la confundida Anko que pese a oponer resistencia pronto estaba debajo de Mikoto quien con suavidad amasaba sus pechos suavemente por sobre su camisa de malla acariciando sus pezones que comenzaban a endurecerse mientras sus labios se abrían dejando salir el gemido y la lengua de Mikoto se colaba en su boca acariciando la suya con ansiedad en un beso que pronto era correspondido por la pelimorada –aahh Mikoto…detente aaahhh- suplicaba la excitada Anko mientras la rodilla de la mujer acariciaba su entrepierna y sus labios besaban sus pechos chupando suavemente su duro pezón y la mujer de cabellos morados gemía con fuerza –_**eres muy bella, me encantara estar en ti**_- de nuevo se besaron y esta vez la mujer de cabellos morados contrario a lo que ella esperaba no se resistió al embate de la pelinegra mientras un curioso hormigueo le invadía al sentir como si algo pasara de Mikoto a su cuerpo; la Uchiha se desplomo inconsciente sobre el cuerpo de la sonriente Anko que se levantaba despacio mostrando sus ahora azules ojos sus manos acariciaron el cuerpo de la pelimorada suavemente sopesando suavidad y textura mientras su sonrisa pervertida se acentuaba mas –_**si es como pensé, el cuerpo de Anko_chan es mas parecido al mío aunque estas siguen siendo mas pequeñas que las mías**_- acariciaba sus pechos levantándolos levemente mientras en el fondo de la escena Tsunami en shock y por completo roja miraba a Mikoto dormir mientras Anko parecía masturbarse frente a la dormida mujer de cabello negro -¡Anko que carajos haces pervertida si quieres masturbarte mete en tu cuarto!- la pelimorada reacciono asustándose por el poderoso grito de enojo de Tayuya quien le miraba molesta desde la entrada acompañada de Kin y Haku quienes regresaban de las compras –Anko Ishura, ese comportamiento es indecente e indigno de la esposa de Naruto_sama por eso debes ser castigada- dijo Guren apareciendo desde el segundo piso con una mirada dura y un aura mas que peligrosa a su alrededor mientras la duela parecía sacudirse por debajo mientras ella bajaba por las escaleras del segundo piso –(_**cuando diablos aparecieron ellas! Y porque me asusta tanto Guren**_)- pensaba con duda Naruko en el cuerpo de Anko, pronto descubriría porque las chicas sentían esa aversión casi patológica a una Guren irritada y que parloteaba sobre dignidad y elegancia, si pronto descubriría el porque todas le temían a la seijin garasu (santurrona de cristal) como le llamaba Tayuya

De regreso a la aldea de la hierba el rubio tomaba algo de te calmadamente en la oficina del kusakage mientras este le preguntaba sobre su relación con Karin, la verdad el kage estaba mas que preocupado de que la pelirroja de lentes con su fama de pervertida hubiese tratado de drogar al rubio y aprovecharse de el, no era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, el rubio solo se partía de la risa al escuchar la s andanzas seductoras de Karin que siempre acababan con demandas de acoso y solicitudes de ordenes de restricción que el pobre kage debía ver que se cumpliesen y la verdad lidiar con media población de ninjas masculinos con ordenes de restricción con la pelirroja volvía el agrupar misiones algo difícil mas cuando algunas chicas comenzaron a quejarse de los "manoseos accidentales" de Karin, entonces la asistente del kage entro apenada y roja para dejar una bandeja con mas te, vio al kage y ambos se colorearon un poco antes de que la chic saliera pero antes de llegar a la puerta se mareo un poco y casi se desploma de no ser por el rubio que la atrapo y deposito en un sillón mientras el hombre preocupado encaraba a la chica  
>-que te pasa Ruka? Acaso estas enferma si gustas te puedo dar el día libre- dijo el hombre preocupado mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja al verlo de ese modo<br>-no señor estoy bien solo…solo fue un mareo eso es todo- la mencionada Ruka estaba roja y se negaba a ver al hombre a los ojos mientras el rubio pasaba de uno a otro con curiosidad  
>-<em>Naruto_sama, la presencia de la chica es extraña casi puedo sentir como si una nueva se estuviese formando en ella y no creo que sea una espada<em>- dijo Kurayami en la mente del rubio que ahora mismo sonreía al comprender la actitud evasiva de la chica y el repentino mareo  
>-oigan no es que me guste meterme pero, quizá deberían ir al medico creo que la vida de los dos esta por cambiar y mucho en unos 9 meses mas o menos- el rubio se alejo un par de pasos mientras la chica se ponía como tomate y el kage le miraba con duda y…vergüenza?<br>-Ruka yo lo siento, fue mi culpa no puede ser yo, yo debí detenerlo lo lamento tanto te hice un gran daño- dijo el hombre al ver a la chica que no negaba las insinuaciones del rubio aceptando el del embarazo mientras el kage se disculpaba como loco  
>-usted no me daño, yo no me negué cuando comenzó a seducirme y la verdad, me hace feliz la idea de ser madre señor- Ruka estaba algo roja mientras el Kage tomaba su mano con cariño y el rubio suspiraba estos también necesitaban una ayudadita<br>-entonces Kusakage_sama cuando le va a decir que la ama- pregunto el rubio "sin querer" poniendo a los dos por completo rojos mientras discretamente salía de ese lugar y sonriendo les dejaba estará solas.

En las calles de la aldea de la hierba nuestro siempre callado Aburame caminaba siendo jalado por una emocionada Kisara que lo arrastraba en una extraña cita que dio inicio en las zonas de entrenamiento donde el chico de lentes miraba a la chica lanzar shurikens a blancos en movimiento de ahí pasaron a una caminata por el bosque mientras recolectaban algunos insectos la verdad que la chica tenia gustos muy inusuales y que para colmo le resultaba encantadores a Shino, ahora mismo caminaban por las calle principal de la aldea mientras buscaban un buen lugar para comer ya que el sol a la distancia amenazaba con comenzar a caer pronto, arribaron a un local bastante lindo donde de inmediato fueron atendidos con velocidad por la amigable mesera -¡sale orden de filetes con arroz para la pareja de la mesa 5!- las mejillas de ambos se colorearon a escuchas esas palabras mientras Kisara se reía como tonta y Shino simplemente se hundía en su gabardina tratando de ocultar su cara roja e su ropa de cuello alto, mientras la chica de mejillas rojas regañaba ala mesera por decir esas cosas, al final comieron con calma la verdad estaba bastante rico y se disfruto mucho la comida antes de salir de ahí y perderse en las calles de Kusa mientras el solo comenzaba aponerse a la distancia y la chica arrastraba a Shino a su lugar favorito en toda al aldea; de regreso a la oficina del kusakage el rubio escuchaba mas que feliz atreves de la puerta como la chica gritaba un enorme si a la pregunta del kage sobre ser su esposa, era para Naruto mas que claro que esos dos se amaban y se necesito de una posesión demoniaca para que intentaran acercarse, solo negó a es hecho antes de escuchar mas ruido proveniente de la oficina aunque ya no eran palabras mas bien eran quejidos y gemidos ahogados que poco a poco subían de intensidad –creo que a todos los kages les gusta tener sexo en sus oficinas- dijo el rubio antes de salir de ahí no sin antes colgar un letrero en la puerta "no molestar, ensayo de consumación de matrimonio en progreso" salió de ahí mas que sonriente encaminándose al hotel donde se hospedaría con sus compañeros de la misión, por su parte nuestro experto en insectos estaba maravillado con el sitio donde estaban era un claro en las zonas de entrenamiento donde el canto de las cigarras se escuchaba con fuerza mientras leves destellos de las luciérnagas comenzaban a ser visibles a la distancia  
>-este es mi lugar favorito sobretodo a esta hora jeje- dijo Kisara sonriendo mientras Shino enfocaba el sitio con calma<br>-es muy hermoso casi tanto como tu- de inmediato los dos se pusieron rojos mientras Shino se preguntaba de donde fue que salió ese comentario, quizá el ser amigo de Naruto ya le estaba pasando factura.

Ninguno dijo nada o se movió por un buen rato mientras las cigarras cantaban de fondo y ellos permanecían muy juntos y callados -(porque siento esto, nunca me había pasado)- pensaba Kisara mandándole miradas ocasiones al apenado Aburame que simplemente no podía moverse de los nervios, finalmente reacciono y enfoco a Kisara quien con calma le despojo de sus antojos para ver de nuevo sus ojos sin algo que se interpusiera –tienes lindos ojos Shino_kun- dijo ella con una sonrisa suave en sus cara mientras Shino bajaba el cuello de su camisa y se acercaba a ella, ninguno se opuso a lo que paso los labios de ambos se unieron en un suave y cariñoso beso mientras las manos de Kisara se entrelazaban tras el cuello de Shino quien la abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura ninguno dijo nada mas mientras sus cuerpos aumentaban su temperatura haciendo que la ropa fuese algo incomoda, la verdad Kisara estaba muy nerviosa pero cuando los insectos de Shino abandonaron su cuerpo y se perdieron en los arboles supo que podría hacerlo, la ropa del ninja de la hoja fue abierta mientras ella acariciaba su pecho suavemente y Shino acariciaba su espalda despojándole del chaleco para seguir con la blusa, fueron minutos dudosos y algo inexpertos cuando los dos cuerpos estuvieron desnudos, los ojos de Kisara se enfocaron el miembro del chico de cabello oscuro mientras Shino se sonrojaba aun mas al ver el hermoso cuerpo desnudo frente a el –no tenemos que hacer esto Kisara- dijo el Aburame solo para que ella lo besara de nuevo mientras su mano acariciaba suavemente su miembro arrancando suaves gemidos de chico siempre lógico –he esperado mucho por esto y se que eres el correcto Shino_kun-, el chico tomo entonces el control mientras se recostaban en el suelo las manos de Shino acariciaban suavemente los pechos de Kisara mientras sus labios besaban loa de ella en besos suaves y calmados que arrancaba suaves gemidos a la kunoichi de la hierba mientras sus piernas se separaban y abrazaban al Aburame por la cintura guiándolo a su interior, fue suave y calmado cuando Shino comenzó a colarse en la mojada entrada –aaahhh- Kisara gimió suavemente mientras el pene del chico se adentraba en ella suavemente en embestidas calmadas y serenas que pronto golpeaban algo que le impedía el paso, Shino se detuvo por completo antes de empezar a besar a Kisara suavemente mientras empujaba con calma, fueron golpes dolorosos mientras el pene del chico desgarraba el himen y se colaba al interior –aaaaahhhhh- fue un gemido doloroso que arqueo a Kisara mientras el preocupado Shino se detenía –estas bien, no te lastime- pregunto el Aburame con preocupación mientras la chica negaba relajándose mientras el dolor se desvanecía dando paso a un inadvertido y hasta entonces desconocido placer , el chico comenzó a moverse suavemente adentrándose por completo en Kisara con suaves golpes que arrancaban midos largos y deliciosos a ma chica que poco a poco clamaba por mas, el Aburame comenzaba a perder el control y sus caderas gopeaban con fuerza a Kisara quien no paraba de gemir con fuerza mientras sus piernas abrazaban a Shino y lo contenían en ella –aaahhh Kisara yo…yo no puedo mas- decía el chico mientras ella lo besaba de nuevo antes de clamar por su esencia que ansiaba sentir en ella, Shino empujo con fuerza mientras Kisara lo abrazaba y los dos estallaban en un intenso orgasmo mientras la semilla se vertía en ella y el ninja de la hoja d nuevo la besaba antes re meditar en lo que sentía, estaba completo de un modo que nunca espero "-cuando tengas relaciones con la mujer correcta Shino créeme que nunca querrás estar lejos de ella porque habrás encontrado a la mujer de tu vida-" las palabras de su padre rondaron su mente mientras salía de Kisara recostándose en el pasto antes de que ella con una sonrisa se recostara en su pecho mientras las cigarras continuaban cantando.

De regreso a Konoha Naruko ahora en el cuerpo de Anko se sobaba el trasero tras la tunda que le dio Guren por su comportamiento indigno –(_**esa mujer es una masoquista juraría que se excitaba mientras me nalgueaba**_)- pensaba la adolorisa invasora mientras todo mundo se reunía en la sala para el anuncio de la ojimiel que lucia algo perturbada y bastante molesta, a su lado sentada en el sillón una seria Samui estaba calmada la verdad se sentía de las mil maravillas dejando esa incomodidad por completo lejos como si nunca hubiese pasado, del otro lado Mikoto se tomaba la cabeza por su pequeño malestar semejante a una resaca mientras trataba d recordar que anduvo haciendo antes de acabar en el sillón dormida pero por mas que trataba no lograba hacerlo  
>-entonces sensei ya sabe que es lo que tiene Samui y porque de su malestar- dijo Kushina mirando a la mujer de ojos color miel mientras Samui trataba de hablar e informar que ya estaba bien<br>-no tiene nada malo, sus mareos sus dolores y su falta de fuerza solo me llevan a una conclusión que no se puede atribuir a una enfermedad ya que no posee ninguna- dijo la rubia en un tono casi monótono mientras un par de las chicas comprendía a que se refería y miraban a Samui en shock  
>-pues que tiene la aspirante a ti Tsunade- hablo la malhumorada Tayuya mientras la rubia ojimiel suspiraba derrotada<br>-creo que esta embarazada- nadie dijo nada mientras la rubia en cuestión se limitaba a mirar a Tsunade mientras parpadeaba confundida  
>-(<em><strong>embarazada? Jajajajaja no lo esta pero creo que esto va a ser muy divertido<strong>_)- pensaba Naruko reprimiendo la risa

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- gritaron todas en shock mientras miraban a la rubia calmada y serena estallando todas en quejas y reclamos de la injusta que era la vida ya que la mas inexpresiva de ellas al parecer estaba embarazada –**no puede ser como osa Nruto_kun en preñar a alguien antes que a mi**- dijo cierta youko rodeada de un aura vengativa mientras las chicas le secundaban -es un imbécil! Cuando regrese voy a machacarlo por no embarazarme a mi primero!- todas se alejaron de la furiosa Tsunade que acababa de despedazar el suelo recién reparado de un fuerte pisotón; lo mas asombroso sin embargo no era eso sino Samui, estaba sonrojada y mirando al piso con una dulce y amorosa sonrisa en su cara mientras se perdía en un mundo de fantasía, donde ella terminaba de arrullar a un hermoso bebe de cabellos rubios que descansaba cómodamente en su cuna antes de regresar a la cama donde su marido le esperaba sonriente antes de que ella se desnudase y se colara entre las sabanas antes de que el rubio le besara –creo que necesita un hermanito Samui_chan- y el rubio como siempre pasaba toda la noche poseyendo a su calmada esposa; las chicas estaban en shock mientras Samui dejaba escapara una risita de felicidad con un rostro iluminado de alegría ante semejante posibilidad, las chicas se calmaron de inmediato al verla de ese modo, la siempre fría e inexpresiva chica ahora mismo sonreía como una mujer por completo enamorada que acaba de recibir la noticia mas feliz de su vida, bueno no estaba embarazada pero aun así la idea de estarlo alegraba mucho a Samui –(_**porque cambió de ese modo, porque siento tanta envidia que es lo que Naruto_kun les da a ellas que las hace tan felices tengo que saberlo**_)- pensaba Naruko en el cuerpo de la pelimorada que oscilaba en la conciencia aun preguntándose el porque Guren la castigo de ese modo por algo que no recordaba haber hecho, en su interior Naruko le cedía el control por completo adentrándose en su memoria tenia que saber que era lo que Naruto tenia que las hacia tan felices.

De nuevo en la aldea de la hierba, el rubio cenaba cómodamente en compañía de sus compañeros mientras un callado y apenado Shino eludía el contacto visual con todo mundo –creo que ella será una gran esposa para ti Shino es muy bella y apuesto a que se complementan muy bien- dijo el rubio en un mas que claro doble sentido colorando a Shino como un tomate mientras Karin sonreía pervertida y Mabui se apenaba por las palabras del rubio –de acuerdo con lo que dice Naruto_semental_kun parece que has logrado completar la unión sexual con esa chica Shino_san, espero que tengan vidas felices y unidas lo que me lleva de nuevo a mi misión de formar un vinculo contigo Naruto_semental_kun- el pelinegro volteo al sitio donde el plato del rubio giraba sobre la mesa frente al lugar vacio del que corrió Naruto antes de que Sai se enfocara en el.  
>-Sai es la persona mas perturbadora que he conocido en mi vida- decía el rubio mientras salía de la ducha en su cuarto secándose el cabello mientras caminaba envuelto en la toalla mientras la puerta de su habitación se abría de golpe y se cerraba de inmediato con un sonoro estruendo mientras el rubio miraba ala sonriente pelirroja que se colaba en su recamara, Naruto alzo una ceja dado que el tenia la puerta con cerradura cuando Karin alzo un juego de ganzúas que dejo caer al suelo –vine cumplir lo que dije Naruto_kun- dijo seductora la chica de cabellera roja mientras el rubio sonreía al verla despojarse de sus ropas quedando solo en un diminuto juego de lencería negra y le sonreía al rubio acercándose cadenciosamente a el –no traigo mi traje de gatita espero que eso no te desilusione- sus labios se unieron a los del rubio que la abrazaba suavemente mientras sus manos bajaban por la suave espalda y amasaban las nalgas suaves de Karin –nunca me decepcionas Karin_chan además no importa lo que uses siempre serás mi pervertida y dulce Neko-Karin- la toalla de la cintura del rubio cayo al suelo revelando su erección mas que lista para los mimos de la pelirroja que se saboreaba su miembro.<p>

El sostén de Karin salió volando y pronto el pene del rubio estaba siendo aprisionado entre los suaves pechos que subían y bajaban por su mimbro rudo y caliente –aah que suaves pechos tienes Karin_chan- dijo el rubio mientras la chic de lentes sonreía perversa y sacaba la lengua de su boca para lamer la punta de su miembro mientras su pechos se apretaban contra el pene del rubio, Naruto comenzaba a mover sus caderas dejándose arrastrar por el placer –siii Naruto_kun cojete mis pechos- le incito la pelirroja mientras apretaba sus senos suavemente sobre el miembro del rubio que se movía con fuerza sobresaliendo para ser lamido con cada empuje, su pene brillaba bañado en la saliva de Karin mientras esta amasaba sus senos masajeando el miembro que seguía moviéndose con fuerza contra ella –Karin_chan yo…voy a reventar- dijo el rubio angustiosamente mientras su miembro se inflamaba un poco mas bajo la mirada brillante de Karin –sssii mucha leche para miiiii-el rubio estallo con una fuerte descarga que salpico el rostro de la pelirroja antes de que esta se tragara la punta de su miembro y bebiera el resto de su descarga abundante con sumo placer, en su cara el semen escurría suavemente por sus mejillas mientras el miembro del rubio salía de su boca, recogió el blanco fluido con sus dedos y lo llevo a su boca con glotonería para devorarle como al resto, el rubio le miro deleitándose y lamiendo sus labios manchados y claro solo se excito aun mas, tiro a la pelirroja al suelo arrancándole la pantaleta mientras los pechos de Karin se aplastaban contra el suelo y el rubio le alzaba las caderas, -AAAAAAHHHHH- fue un gemido fuerte y poderoso el que salió de la boca de la pelirroja al sentir como el miembro del rubio se hundía en ella de un solo golpe –tan mojada y apretada…adoro como se siente dentro de ti Karin_chan- dijo el rubio antes de moverse suavemente, su pene salió por completo de la chica que dejo salir un quejido de disgusto antes de golpearle de nuevo y clavarse con fuerza, el golpe se repitió varis veces arrancando fuertes gemidos de Kari mientras el rubio besaba su tersa espalda, solo entonces Naruto oso entrar a su vientre –aaaahhh Naruto_kuuun tan adentro estas tan adentrooooo- gimió de gusto mientras el rubio la alzaba del suelo y se levantaba con ella bien sujeta del vientre, la apoyo contra el muro y los pies de Krin tocaron el suelo mientras el rubio embestía con furza –aaahhh aaahhh mas Naruto_kun cojeme mas aaahhh ssiii asiiii mas dame todooooo- gemía la chica ya sin sus lentes que acabaron en el suelo mientras e rubio golpeaba su vientre con fuerza embistiéndole una y otra vez; en su cuarto el de alado para colmo Mabui estaba por completo roja bajo las sabanas de su cama escuchando los fuertes gemidos de la feliz Karin mientras sus mano bajaba por su cuerpo hasta su entrepierna humedecida; d regreso con el rubio este amasaba los pechos de la pelirroja con fuerza sin dejar de golpea r su vientre una y otra vez –te gusta verdad amas que te coja así mi bella neko-Karin- dijo el rubio mordisqueando suavemente la oreja de la pelirroja que sonreía perdida en el placer –nyyyyaaaa siii adoro que Naruto_kun se coja a su Neko-Karin así, aahhhh neko-Karin quiere la leche de Naruto_kun en ella la quiere todaaaaaa- el rubio empujo con fuerza y los dos estallaron en un intenso orgasmo que coronaba el candente round numero uno al desbordar el vientre de Karin con el espeso semen de rubio Ishura.

Karin se desplomo al suelo mientras el semen de Naruto se desbordaba desde su interior y el rubio sonreía mientras se dejaba caer en la cama –ven aquí mi adorable neko-Karin aun tengo ms leche para ti- dijo el juguetón rubio mientras la pelirroja se mordía el labio siguiendo el juego, es verdad no usaba el disfraz pero aun así adoraba que el rubio la tratase como su gatita personal, gateo hasta la cama y subió a ella antes de lamer suavemente el miembro del rubio que se recostaba en la cama acariciando el suave trasero de la pelirroja, con facilidad la tendió en la cama boca abajo mientras se acomodaba sobre ella –nyyaaaa Naruto_kun va a violar e culo de neko-Karin soy tan feliz- dijo ella sonriendo mientras el pene de Naruto se colaba entre sus suaves nalgas, oprimió la pequeña entrada y los quejidos resonaron con fuerza mientras el rubio la alzaba un poco de las caderas y empujaba –AAAAHHHHH YA ENTRO NARUTO_KUN- gimió la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su cara mientras el rubio empujaba suavemente en ella sus paredes se distendían mientras el pene del rubio se adentraba en ella suavemente –(tan grande Naruto_kun es tan grandeeee….lo adoro)- pensaba la gimiente pelirroja cuando el rubio comenzaba a moverse sobre ella sacudiendo sus nalgas con cada fuerte golpe que la hacia gemir con fuerza –aaahhh Naruto_kun aaahhhhh- era todo lo que podía decir la pelirroja de la hierba mientras e rubio embestía con fuerza en su interior, salía por completo antes de clavarse de nuevo en ella de un golpe llenándole por completo de su miembro mientras se ladeaban sobre la cama y el rubio amasaba sus pechos mientras besaba su cuello –te amo Karin_chan te amo mucho- decía el rubio embistiéndole con fuerza sacudiendo sus nalgas mientras Karin solo atinaba a gemir mientras el rubio la poseía con fuerza, la mano del rubio bajo acariciando su clítoris duro y expuesto mientras su ene se hundía por completo una vez mas –AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- Karin estallo de golpe mientras el rubio bombeaba con fuerza prolongando el orgasmo de la pelirroja hasta que al fin el semen espeso del rubio se vertía en su trasero, y guardaban silencio; en su recamara Mabui gemía cansada mientras la incriminante mancha se dejaba ver en sus sabanas mientras ella misma se reprendía por lo que hizo al escuchar el escándalo de esos dos, de pronto los gemidos volvieron a empezar a resonar con fuerza –(que nunca se cansan )- pensaba con duda la chica de cabello blanco la pobre no iba a dormir casi nada esa noche

A la mañana siguiente el grupo de ninjas estaba mas que listo para empezar su marcha hacia la aldea de la cascada cuando el kusakage apareció con el refuerzo que les prometió, el rubio sonrió ampliamente mientras miraba al apenado Shino –mira es tu compañera sexual Shino_san- de nuevo Sai acabo en el suelo inconsciente cortesía del puñetazo de Kisara quien muerta de la pena comenzaba a alejarse jalando a Shino mientras Karin se partia de la risa y Mbui avanzaba apenada aun sin poder sacar de su cabeza esas cosas que se imaginaba por lo que escucho toda la noche en el cuarto del rubio quien decía adiós a la aldea de la hierba caminando mientras arrastraba por el suelo al inconsciente Sai, y el kusakage se preguntaba como ese sujeto podría ser tan poderoso después de todo los rumores decían que su poderoso Sakabe estaría hospitalizado por días dado que no solo fue su brazo lo que el rubio le rompió sino también algo que tenia entre las piernas –(eres la persona mas rara del mundo Naruto)- pensó el Kusakage antes de darse la vuelta y volver a sus cosas después de todo aun tenia una boda que planear.

* * *

><p>Y así se acabo el capitulo de hoy, como vimos parece que no solo Naruto tuvo suerte con las chicas el día de hoy y creo que sino ya consiguió futura esposa, en cuanto a lo del kusakage bueno quien diría que la amaba y que acabaron imitando a sarutobi será que los kages si tienen esos gustos, Sai sufrió de nuevo tras espantar al rubio que si se deja va a acabar mas que traumado, Naruko ahora paso a otro cuerpo de un modo muy…interesante no les parece, y ahora siente curiosidad mas que nada tras ver la cara que puso Samui jeje quien las viera como se pusieron todas con esa posibilidad si no desmiente pronto lo que le espera en casa a Naruto será mil veces peor que lo que pueda pasar en Taki eso no se duda<br>_fue un buen capitulo (sonriendo pervertida)_  
><em>mas que bueno la verdad ya extrañaba algo así (el autor la mira incrédulo)<em>  
><em>lo de anoche si que te inspiro eh (el autor se pone rojo)<em>  
><em>y espera a hoy después de todo tienes que mantenernos felices (el autor se pone palido)<em>  
>a este paso voy a morir…TT_TT fue un gusto conocerlos<p>

Hasta la proxima...si sobrevivo  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>Pd: que tal Naruto no fue el único con suerte hoy


	141. C138:La violenta cscada

Hoy es viernes! Y como siempre les traigo el último capitulo de la semana para que lo disfruten de lo lindo ya que les garantizo una lucha entre Naruto y un kage una mejor que l pasada creo yo pero para que les digo tantas cosas mejor pasemos a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: no te apures sobrevivi aunque tuve que llegar a un trato muy...olvidalo y lode que naruto muyera al llegar a casa ya veremos que pasa  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:que bueno que te pusiste al dia y si pasaron muchas cosas en el capitulo pasado y en este psara mas creeme entre ellas una buan pelea  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si shino se fue rapido y pobre samui se hizo ilusiones peroquien sabe si eso la motive a tratar con mas fuerza realizar ese sueño  
><em>venga la sangre (el autor tiene una gota en la nuca)<em>  
><em>quiero ver muchos golpes (la gota del autor crece)<em>  
><em>solo ignóralas a ellas les gusta la sangre no como a nosotras (mira a Ryo)<em>  
><em>cierto a nosotras nos gusta mas otra cosa (miran al autor fijamente)<em>  
>este.. bueno sigan leyendo e ignoren esto ultimo por favor<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 138: La violenta cascada<strong>

El viento soplaba con ferocidad y los arboles a su alrededor pasaban como borrones verde y café que se perdían a gran velocidad, era una fortuna que la aldea de la cascada no estuviera tan lejos de la aldea de la hierba que afortunadamente no estaba en el centro del país sino en uno de los costados quedando mas cerca de la aldea de la cascada, solo a dos días de viaje que en los zorros en los que se desplazaban ahora se reducía a solo medio día de trayecto, para Kisara esto era sin duda una experiencia asombrosa nunca supo de un contrato de invocación de zorros como el que tenia Naruto pero la verdad se veía que era algo muy útil sobretodo para el desplazamiento, los animales de pelajes oscuros corrían casi al punto de sentir que detener alerones como un planeador despegarían del suelo con todo el vuelo que llevaban en este momento, los zorros se detuvieron con una indicación del rubio quien permanecía al frente  
>-¿Qué pasa Naruto_kun?- pregunto l mas que de buen humor pelirroja al rubio Ishura que solo miraba al frente<br>-Taki no esta lejos, mejor comamos antes de seguir, dudo que después vallamos a tener oportunidad y es mejor tener fuerzas- dijo el líder rubio mientras todo el equipo asentía  
>-la verdad no se porque posponemos el arribo a taki no es como si todos tuviéramos hambre- dijo Kisara antes de ponerse por completo roja cuando su estomago rugió con fuerza<br>-parece que tus actividades nocturnas con Shino_san desgastan mucho tu cuerpo Kisara_san- la chica de la hierba le lanzo una mirada mas que molesta al pelinegro que solo esbozaba una falsa sonrisa  
>-Sai deja de molestar no ves que Kisarano esta de humor como para aguantar esos comentarios- dijo el rubio metiéndose a defender a la…digámosle…novia de Shino<br>-defiendes a la pareja de tu amigo eso indica que su lazo es fuerte lo que me lleva a de nuevo insistir en formas un vinculo entre nosotros Naruto_semental_kun- el rubio se alejo un poco de Sai mientras este solo le sonreía de esa manera tan…perturbadora  
>-voy a terminar con un trauma si el sigue así- dijo al viento el rubio antes de que el grupo comenzara a prepararse para una merienda rápida.<p>

Mientras tato en Takigakure nuestro kage poseído estaba encerrado en su oficina con un negro y resplandeciente cristal en sus manos mientras establecía contacto con su oscuro y perverso amo en la base secreta de akatsuki –mi señor…sentí como la presencia de mi hermano desapareció acaso ha sido derrotado- pregunto el kage a la piedra brillante mientras la voz del cristal resonaba con calma  
>-<strong>si, yo tambien lo sentí, el ha sido destruido y lo mas seguro es que halla sido Naruto dudo que alguien mas pudiera destruir a un esbirro<strong>- respondió la vos perversa del cristal, sin que ninguno lo notase la secretaria del takikage una mujer respetable en toda la aldea entreabría la puerta para informar algo su jefe topándose con la conversación  
>-<span>dos de mis hermanos han caído por su culpa, yo lo asesinare en cuanto pueda, solo ordénemelo amo e iré por el sin dudar<span>- declaro el kage mientras su asistente generaba dudas en su mente sobre eso del esbirro y los hermanos del kage, hasta donde ella sabia el siempre fue hijo único, además con quien se suponía que hablaba  
>-<strong>no hará falta, conociéndolo ya debe estar en camino a tu aldea, solo ten cuidado, puede que hallas poseído a un poderoso ninja pero aun así no subestimes a Naruto esa h sido la razón por la que tus hermanos han muerto<strong>- y el cristal se pago mientras el "kage" miraba a la ventana con una malévola sonrisa  
>-<span>no fallare, yo asesinare a ese Ninja y vengare s mis hermanos esbirros<span>- declaro con una perversa sonrisa en su cara mientras su asistente escuchaba todo  
>-(esbirro, no se que es eso pero parece que controla al takikage…oh no quizá el fue quien mato al consejo tengo que avisarle a alguien)- se alejo un poco cuando el demonio noto su presencia, se movió a gran velocidad abriendo las puertas de golpe y tirando a la mujer al suelo de la impresión<br>-pequeña entrometida, las humanas siempre son un estorbo pero no te apures, tengo planes para ti asique no te matare…aun- se aproximo a ella mientras trataba de alejarse arrastrándose por el suelo mientras el hombre rodeado de un aura perversa se acercaba a ella.

De regreso con Madara, el cristal y compañía estos estaban en su salón de reuniones todos mirando fijamente a la piedra que brillaba calmadamente antes de arder con fuerza, la noticia de que un nuevo esbirro había muerto perturbaba al ser preso en el mismo mientras cierto asesino solo sonreía -(claro que murió, y los demás esbirros también van a morir, Ishura es un gran guerrero y solo alguien mejor podría matarlo, esos patéticos ladrones de cuerpos no le ganaran nunca, para eso debo enfrentarlo yo)- pensaba Sanda con una sonrisa demente en su cara mientras Madara le lanzaba miradas discretas era mas que claro que ese hombre estaba demasiado interesado en una lucha contra el rubio y a este paso pronto colapsaría y se lanzaría contra el sin dudar, pero primero debían estar seguros de sus limites después de todo el subestimarlo ya les había costado demasiados integrantes  
>-se lo que piensas Sanada, y reiterare lo que se te ha dicho se paciente y aléjate de Naruto por ahora- indico el enmascarado mientras Sanada simplemente le miraba de mal humor<br>-el es mío- todos giraron al nuevo miembro de su grupo el explosivo Kasuki estaba formalmente integrado a akatsuki  
>-si claro tu vas a matarlo, como si se puede saber hasta donde se tus explosiones no le ganaron antes como le ganaras ahora- el tono burlón de Sanada solo irrito al hombre que le lanzaba una mirada molesta e irritada<br>-así- alzo su mano y para sorpresa de todos en menos de un segundo el chakra fluyo a su mano y exploto, fue relativamente pequeño pero se volvió una línea volátil y peligrosa que golpeo a Sanada en el rostro mandándolo al suelo, Madara sonrió bajo su mascara mientras Pin arqueaba una ceja ante el inusual ataque  
>-¡eres un bastardo voy a destazarte!- dijo el furioso Sanda levantándose de suelo listo para pelear contra Kasuki quien solo le lanzaba una mirada arrogante y confiada, las manos de Sanada resplandecieron extrañamente mientras el ojo visible de Madara se abría como un plato<br>**-¡BASTA!-** todo mundo se detuvo de inmediato ante la paralizante sensación del denso y peligroso instinto asesino liberado por el poderoso cristal que brillaba con insistencia en la oscuridad  
>-(debo estar senil de tan viejo que soy … eso parecía el nikutai no tanken (daga incorpórea) pero ya no existe el clan Kohima se extinguió hace siglos)- pensaba el enmascarado lanzándole una mirada Sanada ante la inesperada revelación de su parte<br>-**no me importan sus problemas personales pero aquí no se mataran entre ustedes, estamos del mismo bando asique dejen de agredirse, Sanada se que deseas luchar contra Naruto pero tendrás que esperar te guste o no, Kasuki se que estas alegre por poder usar tu línea de sangre a su máximo poder gracias a la ayuda del sharingan de Madara pero no uses tus explosiones en tus compañeros me oyes, ahora Pain como va el imbécil de Minato**- si por el tono d su voz se podía deducir que estaba de muy mal humor y todos callaban ante esa rara situación de ser regañados por una piedra brillante  
>-Konan me informo que ya se puede mover, pero aun así no puede usar su chakra del todo bien aun le falta recuperarse además le quedaran cicatrices en el rostro por el acido que le arrojaron- dijo el frío hombre de la lluvia mientras el cristal escuchaba atentamente<br>-**eso no me importa, puede parecer un engendro pero lo necesitamos para ejecutar el plan a la perfección nos guste o no, retírense todos menos tu Madara necesitamos hablar, y les repito no se maten entre ustedes es lo único que nos falta**- dijo la piedra mientras los ninjas salían del salón dejando a Madara a solas con la piedra.

De nuevo el sitio se sello mientras el dueto tan singular descendía a la cámara inferior donde el ejercito de copias de Zetsu maduraban lentamente como verdaderas plantas, al final del sendero en las cúpulas flotaban nuevos cuerpos recién formados mientras Madara sonreía ante sus nuevas adiciones y el cristal flotaba en el aire avanzando junto a Madara hasta su segundo pedestal, sin duda su poder se había expandido mucho antes no podía ni dejar sentir su instinto asesino y ahora hasta flotaba distancias cortas  
>-<strong>bien reporta tus avances Madara y dime quienes son ellos y que tan fuertes son<strong>- dijo el cristal mientras Madara daba un paso al frente para explicar sus invenciones  
>-el ejercito esta a un 70% de maduración, y estos son nuestros nuevos guerreros cortesía de la aldea de la hoja jajajaja, este de aquí es el ryoko-sha (viajero) un formidable guerrero de hecho a los 50 años lucho contra los hermanos senju uno después del otro y los derroto a ambos fue una gran momento para mi jajajaja, ahí tenemos a yasei no senpu (torbellino salvaje) nadie golpea igual podía partir montañas con sus piernas por lo que dudo que alguien quiera pelear en su contra y por allá bueno no hace falta presentaciones usted sabe quien es y que su sellado es el mejor de toda la historia ni nuestro Saringan logra dominar como sus sellos y bueno mas allá tengo otro par de sorpresitas ambas sacadas de kiri- camino al otro extremo donde otras dos cúpulas estaban empotradas en la singular estructura<br>- este es umi no nokemono (bestia marina) el solo hundió las islas del remolino jajajaja y este amigo de aquí hitsurugi (espada ígnea) no existe nadie que use el yoton como el en todo el clan Terumi- debajo de la mascara se podía ver una sonrisa orgullosa mientras el cristal resplandecía en verdad que esas eran adiciones formidables  
>-<strong>no esta mal, esto compensa el pequeño ejercito ahora solo debemos preocuparnos por lo que nos hace falta antes de soltar a nuestras huestes jajajajajajaja<strong>- sus risas resonaron con fuerza en las profundidades de la cueva .

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja en el interior de Anko quien dormía perezosamente en su recamara una pensativa Naruko estaba sentada en un rincón de su mente, vio en los recuerdos de Anko una vida difícil que se ilumino cuando el rubio apareció, era tan parecido a lo que sintió Samui y Mikoto, el rubio demostró que mas allá de su belleza el amaba sus corazones y sus formas de ser era un sentimiento que si bien se fortalecía por la atracción física no se fundamentaba en ella –_**no lo entiendo que es lo que el ve en ustedes que yo no le puedo dar, lo averiguare lo juro pero ahora es tiempo de saltar a otra anfitriona**_- dijo la invasora mientras Anko despertaba perezosamente y se movía callada por los pasillos de la mansión Ishura, en este momento todo estaba en silencio y no había nadie en casa mala fortuna para ella quizá aunque cuando la vio en el jardín regando las plantas su sonrisa creció –(_**parece que ya tenemos una ganadora**_)- pensó con perversidad mientras ella ingresaba a la casa en busca de un vaso de alguna bebida refrescante, era bueno tener un día libre a la semana y para alguien como Tsume que siempre vivía atada a sus instintos era muy relajante poder actuar mas o menos como una mujer común, caminaba a la cocina cuando fue abordada de pronto -¡que rayos!- fue todo lo que la Inuzuka pudo decir antes de sentir como una manos tapaba su boca mientras la empujaba a la pared, los ojos de la mujer vieron a la sonriente Anko frente a ella con esos raros ojos azules, quizo protestar pero la mano de la pelimorada fue directo y sin piedad a su entrepierna, Tsume se sonrojo al sentir el insistente tacto de la mujer mientras caía sobre su pecho y besaba sus senos por sobre la ropa, era malo Tsume normalmente se liberaría y le daría una golpiza por propasarse de ese modo pero algo en Anko le incitaba a someterse a ella, pronto sus esfuerzos por soltarse eran inútiles cuando los labios de la pelimorada se unieron los suyos, los pechos se paretaron unos contra otros mientras Anko estimulaba la entrepierna de Tsume quien sentía algo raro como si el chakra de Anko la invadiera, de pronto la pelimorada se desplomo al suelo mientras Tsume sonreía y sus nuevos ojos azules parecían brillar –_**wow así se siente ser una Inuzuka, puedo sentir como mi cuerpo esta deliciosamente caliente jaja ahora entiendo que es ser una perra será por esto que Naruto_kun rara vez se resiste a una Inuzuka**_- pensó Naruko avanzando a algún lugar dejando tras de si a la inconsciente Anko tirada en el piso, salió de la casa y se perdió en el bosque necesitaba conocer mejor este cuerpo aunque -_**que intenso, solo puedo pensar en el delicioso pene de Naruto_kun y en lo mucho que deseo que me monte hasta la inconsciencia…adoro como se siente esto**_- dijo sonriente mientras caminaba por ahí –Tsume! Que clase de lenguaje es ese puedes ser una perra todo lo que quieras pero así no se habla en presencia de una niña- a un lado de Naruko una molesta Kushina acompañada de una irritada Tsunade miraban a la "inuzuka" mientras una "inocente" Yukari se ponía toda roja ante las palabras de la mujer de rasgos caninos –tu necesitas aprender a medirte y que mejor forma que entrenando con tu sensei- no sabia porque pero el hecho de que ahora mismo Tsunade la estuviera arrastrando a las zonas de entrenamiento mientras el escándalo del embarazo de Samui no se aclaraba no le gustaba para nada.

De regreso a la aldea de taki Naruto y compañía avanzaban alertas, llegaron a las puertas de la aldea y como en kusa se les pidió que esperaran y claro ya aguardaban el momento de luchar cosa que nunca llego, un sonriente ninja les pidió que los acompañara, grande fue su sorpresa al ver como media aldea era reconstruida al parecer los rumores de que un tornado que devasto esta aldea eran verdad; ajeno a los ninjas de la hoja los anbu de la aldea de la cascada se movían entre las sombras manteniéndoles vigilados con mucha atención , las ordenes del Takikage fueron claras "vigílenlos y no los alerten entre ellos esta el que asesino al consejo" si el esbirro era astuto al inculpar a los ninjas recién llegados y claro todas las sospechas recaían en el líder del grupo el famoso kuro shippu quien sin duda lucha como el mayor sospechoso de tal acto de guerra, -_Naruto_sama_- dijo la suave voz de Kurayami en la cabeza del rubio Ishura -(ya los note Kurayami_chan son buenos pero aun así ya se que nos rodean)- respondió mentalmente el rubio su espada mientras seguían su camino a la torre, fueron escoltados por el camino largo y sinuoso en zig zag de las escaleras hasta la gran oficina del Takikage que los esperaba sonriendo detrás de su escritorio, fue entonces que atacaron, en bolas de humo los ninjas anbu aparecieron rodeando a los ninjas recién llegados colocando sus armas en los cuellos de todo mundo  
>-pero que les pasa porque actúan así- dijo la indignada Mabui mientras las espadas se apretaban contra sus cuellos<br>-están arrestados por conspiración y el homicidio del consejo de taki- dijo uno de los anbus mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada fija al sonriente kage  
>-supongo que hay que hacer esto a la mala…y me encanta la idea… ¡ahora!- del techo y por sorpresa cayeron salamandras sobre los anbu que de inmediato respondieron el sorpresivo ataque.<p>

Los insectos de Shino inmovilizaron a un par de anbus distraídos con las quijadas de las invocaciones mientras los leones de tinta acorralaban a otro anbu y los puños de Kisara golpeaban a otro mas antes de que un golpe eléctrico de Mabui le paralizara por completo, por su lado Karin se limitaba a moverse esquivando las cuchilladas de su enemigo mientras otro anbu lo golpeaba con fuerza ya cavaban los dos en el suelo mientras los insectos de Shino los envolvía, al frente Naruto tras deshacerse de su anbu encaraba al kage de la cascada que permanecía callado y sonriente –sabia que no los atraparían pero bueno tenia que intentarlo- dijo sonriente antes de moverse con una asombrosa velocidad, su mano sujeto al rubio de la cabeza antes de jalarlo al frente y usar su cara para partir el escritorio ,-pagaras por matar a mis hermanos!- dijo el furioso demonio antes de arrojar al rubio por la ventana y saltar detrás de el, en la oficina los ninjas permanecían calmados esta seria la pelea de Naruto después de todo era un kage del que poco se sabia y era mejor dejar que el mas fuerte del grupo se hiciera cargo; el rubio aterrizo en las calles de taki alertando a todo mundo mientras el kage aterrizaba frente a el ya sin sus ropas elegantes vistiendo un pantalón nijna celeste y una camisa negra que solo acentuaba u musculatura mientras miraba al rubio con ira –Doton: doryundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- el suelo se estremeció mientras el poderoso animal de piedra ascendió del suelo lanzándose contra el rubio con un poder tremendo, contra todo pronostico Naruto lanzo sus brazos al frente tomando las quijadas del dragón que si bien lo empujaba no lograba morderle, dejo surcos en el piso por donde sus pies pasaron antes de que el dragón se despedazara en un montón de tierra, el rubio salto del suelo cuando vio como de todo el sendero brotaban estacas de piedra duras y asesinas buscando empalarlo aunque claro al saltar fue mas que claro que no seria atrapado por estas –Katon: ryusei (elemento fuego: meteoro)- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos cuando la poderosa y veloz bola de fuego salió disparada como bala de cañón de la boca del kage abalanzándose contra el, no tuvo tiempo de eludirle y recibió el impacto de lleno, la explosión lo hizo volar por el aire alejándose de todo hasta caer cerca de la zona en plena reconstrucción, rodo por el suelo antes de levantarse adolorido y humeante con gran parte de su ropa ya chamuscada –(diablos el modela fugo y tierra)- pensó el rubio mientras el Takikage se lanzaba contra el a una velocidad tremenda.

Eludió el puñetazo de fuego con cierto apremio mientras la rodilla recubierta de roca se clavaba en su estomago, el codo del Kage golpeo su columna obligándolo a ir al suelo antes de que de nuevo la rosilla lo alzara al aire sangrando de la boca –Doton: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento tierra: jutsu del tornado)- un violento remolino de rocas giro con fuerza envolviendo al rubio que era bombardeado sin piedad por los escombros que giraban con violencia golpeándole sin piedad en un doloroso ataque, el kage al final del tornado alzo la vista mirando al rubio volar al centro del tornado, su boca se abrió dejando ir otro meteoro mientras el tornado se detenía y la bola de fuego impactaba al rubio que ascendía al cielo tras la poderosa explosión, - ese tipo le esta dando una golpiza a Naruto_kun- dijo Karin en shock al ver como la explosión a la distancia mandaba al rubio al cielo todos sus compañeros tuvieron algunas dudas exceptuando a Shino quien seguía calmado y sereno –Naruto aun no ha atacado- dijo sereno mientras todo mundo incluidos los anbu capturados enfocaban la batalla; en las calles los ninjas evacuaban a los civiles mientras acordonaban la zona donde su líder se batía en duelo contra el "agresor" de la hoja que ahora mismo comenzaba a car del cielo –Futon: kukiatsu (elemento viento: presión de aire)- una placa invisible se formo debajo del rubio mientras caía sobre la zona de la batalla, el kage sintió el golpe poderoso mientras la invisible fuerza lo empujaba al suelo con un tremendo peso mientras el rubio aterrizaba frente a el sangrando y sonriendo a su enemigo –eres bueno pero no basta porque no eres un buen demonio y te mueres de una vez- dijo el rubio mientras el kage le miraba con rencor antes de sonreír malévolamente con sus manos fijas al suelo mientras miraba al rubio que no sabia el porque de esa sonrisa –Doton: jiban shindo (elemento tierra: sacudida terrestre)- sus manos se aplastaron contra el suelo antes de que toda la aladea se sacudiera bajo el sismo evocado, los civiles gritaban mientras los edificios dañados se desplomaban y el rubio se sentía caer bajo el poderosos terremoto, la distracción hizo que Naruto detuviera su ataque mientras el kage se lanzaba contra el, lo vio solo hasta que estuvo frente a el y con fuerza cerro sus puños sobre la cabeza del rubio –aaaahhhh- se quejo Naruto antes de recibir el cabezazo en la cara haciéndole trastabillar mientras otro ataque se cocinaba, sus ojos molestos vieron algo asombrosamente peligroso, alrededor del kage la tierra se movió mientras quijadas colosales se elevaban del suelo y aplastaban al rubio que solo pudo gritar de dolor ante semejante fuerza aplastante, las risas del esbirro resonaban con fuerza mientras los compañeros de Naruto saltaban por los tejados listos para ayudarle ya que al parecer este demonio de débil no tenia nada, solo entonces el suelo retumbo antes de que las quijadas se despedazaran mientras las estalactitas de cristal azul ascendieran del suelo y sobre l mas alta el rubio encaraba al kage con algo de sangre en su ropa y una mirada seria en su cara –basta de jugar peleemos enserio- dijo el rubio antes de levantar un poderoso dragón de cristal que se lanzo con fuerza contra el esbirro usurpados que alzando un muro de tierra trato de bloquear el ataque, funciono a medias ya que su muro se despedazo cuando el ataque del rubio le golpeo con fuerza pero al atravesarlo perdió toda la dirección y girando sobre si mismo se estrello con el suelo no sin que antes el rubio saltara de su lomo con sus manos brillando –Raiton: ryu no denki todoroki (elemento rayo: rugido eléctrico del dragón)- aterrizo sobre el suelo lanzando sus brazos al frente mientras el ataque detonaba.

Los ninjas de Taki apenas podían creer lo que estaban viendo, su líder jamás lucho de esa manera y ahora parecía desesperado por asesinar a su oponente que lo atacaba con un poderoso y desconocido jutsu de rayo; la cabeza del reptil que se formo en las manos del rubio se abrió rugiendo poderoso mientras el túnel eléctrico aparecía barriendo con todo mientras el Takikage era atrapado en el y era arrastrado mientras el poder bombardeaba su cuerpo mientras lo empujaba con fuerza contra un edificio en ruinas que se demolía bajo la presión del brillante jutsu del rubio que se detuvo cuando el edificio colapso sepultando a su enemigo, nadie se movió ni los compañeros de Naruto que llegaron a la zona de la batalla a ver lo que ocurría, los escombros salieron volando cuando el pilar de chakra oscuro ascendió l cielo mientras el kage mutado salía de los escombros con ojos llenos de ira y con sus ojos brillando en un verde maligno y perverso, se movió mucho mas rápido que antes apareciendo a la espalda del rubio con sus manos ardiendo en flamas poderosas, solto un zarpazo quemando la espalda del rubio que se alejo lo mas que pudo mientras el enemigo se le abalanzaba lanzando golpes llameantes que quemaban el aire mientras trataba de quemar al rubio Ishura que solo saltaba alejándose de los golpes –Suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- de la mano del rubio el disco de agua voló golpeando las manos del kage evaporando las palmas mientras el rubio atacaba de nuevo y sin piedad, el relámpago serpenteo por el suelo guiado por el agua salpicada electrocutando sin piedad al takikage que solo grito de dolor mientras el rubio se lanzaba contra el, sus puños eléctricos daban poderosos golpes que le arrancaban la sangre y los gritos de dolor mientras sus ninjas miraba incrédulos como ese extraño ninja de la hoja le estaba dando una golpiza, la electricidad paso de la mano a la pierna del rubio quien girando le conecto una poderosa patada que lo hizo volar por el aire antes de azotar contra el piso, se levanto de inmediato mientras extendía sus manos a los lados trazando sellos diferentes con cada mano –ninpou: ryu kyodai (arte ninja: dragones hermanos)- del suelo un dragón de tierra se alzo mientras en la otra el chakra reaccionaba con al aire produciendo un poderoso dragón de fuego los reptiles se lanzaron contra el rubio girando uno sobre el otro en una espiral asesina y mortal, Naruto alzo un muro de cristal afilado, eran dos placas gruesas de cristal que se alzaban una contra la otra formando un ángulo de no mas de 30 grados al frente, el golpe fue brutal mientras los dragones se separaban por la forma del muro que apenas resistía llenándose de cuarteaduras mientras el juego quemaba y la roca aplastaba, al final los dragones y l defensa de Naruto se destrozaron a la vez –porque no te mueres… en este momento soy tan poderoso como el general Kobu porque no puedo matarte!- grito el furioso esbirro mientras el rubio sonreía lazando un poderoso dragón de viento que soplaba con fuerza mientras alzaba al ladrón de cuerpos en el aire atrapado entre su s poderosas fauces antes de azotarle contra el suelo con gran poder, no perdió tiempo el rubio lanzándose contra el enemigo caído antes de que se levantara.

Clavo un golpe eléctrico a su cabeza mandándolo de nuevo al suelo mientras los ninjas de Taki en shock miraban a su kage en el suelo frente al rubio que sangraba de la boca y respiraba algo agitado –si que me hiciste gastar chakra pero aun así no vas a ganarme… porque yo fui quien mato a Kobu- los ojo des esbirro se abrieron en el suelo mientras las estacas de piedra ahuyentaban al rubio y el se levantaba con el golpe en su cara y sangrando del labio roto mientras encaraba al sonriente rubio que si bien respiraba algo agitado aun no recurría a todo su poder –bien parece que eres mas fuerte que yo y eso lo reconozco pero yo no soy como mis hermanos yo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga- todo el sitio retumbo mientras u pilar de roca se alzaba y todo mundo miraba en shock a la mujer atada al mismo que se notaba herida y sangrante de los azotes en su cuerpo, toda ella estaba llena de laceraciones y heridas abiertas, se trataba de la asistente del Kage lo que hacia que todo mundo le mirase con intriga ya que no podían creer que el tratase así a esa mujer –el…el no es nuestro kage alguien lo controla!- grito ella con las fuerzas que le quedaban asombrando aun mas a los ninjas que ahora temían por lo que ese enemigo tan infiltrado le hiciera, del suelo se alzaron dos grandes quijadas de roca que amenazaban con cerrarse y despedazar a la herida mujer –esto es simple si te mueves la despedazo- el cobarde demonio sonrió mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente la verdad no esperaba un truco tan bajo como el tomar de rehén a una chica por lo menos el otro esbirro aunque mas débil fue mas honorable y lo encaro solo no con algo así escondido por si lo necesitaba en algún momento, lo que siguió fue tan veloz que nadie pudo creerlo a pesar de estar ahí; el rubio alzo sus manos a una velocidad colosal mientras las quijadas reaccionaban cerrándose a gran velocidad, sus manos trazaron los sellos con una velocidad asombrosa y lanzo el poderoso ataque, fue un brillante dragón eléctrico que se lanzo contra el kage que solo lo vio pasar a un lado de el, las quijadas se cerraron con fuerza mientras la mujer esperaba la inminente muerte que nunca llego, el poderoso ataque del rubio destrozo las quijadas y destruyo el pilar sobre el que ella se suspendía y la dejo caer al suelo que tampoco llego a tocar en un zumbido estático el rubio estaba ahí sostenidole en brazos evitando que se golpeara contra las rocas, el kage volteo al fin y solo pudo ver la devastación del ataque del rubio que con una sonrisa amable le entregaba la mujer a uno de sus clones de cristal antes de sacar el pergamino y tocar otro de los sellos que de inmediato se traslado a su mano, algo le decía al esbirro que no debía acercarse al rubio en este momento es mas comenzaba a alejarse de el –a donde crees que vas cobarde…Futon: earinku (elemento viento: lazos de aire)- el aire se meció a su alrededor formando cuerdas invisibles que lo ataron con fuerza mientras se afianzaban al suelo y el rubio corría contra el, su ultima maniobra desesperada fue la de lanzar un soplo de fuego que Naruto bloqueo usando otro poderoso disco de agua que golpeo al kage mojándole por completo antes de que sus dedos brillantes tocasen su frente –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH H- el poderoso grito helo l sangre de los presentes mas al ver como el poderoso brillo que lo envolvía arrancaba de el una sombra oscura que aun sacudiéndose bajo el sagrado poder se desvanecía en el aire poco a poco –púdrete en el infierno- dijo el rubio mientras el demonio se desvanecía para siempre del mundo, nadie dijo nada mientras el herido kage yacía en el suelo y el rubio se inclinaba sobre el cubriéndolo de su poder curativo, pronto el hombre con heridas menos reabría sus ojos libre al fin del demonio, solo entonces ocurrió toda la aldea de la cascada estallo en un grito de jubilo vitoreando a su salvador rubio que solo sonreía esto en definitiva fue mejor que lo de Kusa en todo sentido.

* * *

><p>Y ahí esta el capitulo del viernes, espero que les halla gustado porque a mi si, como vimos Naruto lucho contra el kage poseído y de nuevo gano aunque ahora si le dieron batalla curioso como parce que el poder de Naruto es mas grande que antes no será porque ahora accede al poder de Naruko sin tener que lidiar con su mente?, y hablando de su otro yo esta intrigada sobre lo que las chicas despiertan en el rubio y quiere saber como pasa eso y claro paso a otro cuerpo quien diría que le gustaría tanto ese aunque al parecer sufrió con una aun celosa y molesta Tsunade por lo de Samui que sigue sin aclararse, vimos también a Madara y compañía parece que Kasuki ha mejorado y Sanada esta al borde de un colapso de lucha, también hemos conocido un poco mas del proyecto de Madara creo que esos oponentes van a ser un verdadero problema<br>_se ven grandes batallas a lo lejos (sonríe mientras mira al autor)_  
><em>sii ya quiero ver a esos tipos luchar contra Naruto (lanzando golpes al viento)<em>  
><em>seguramente van a ser grandiosos combates (con ojos ilusionados) <em>  
><em>ya quiero que eso llegue como este fin de semana verdad (mira al autor que se sonroja)<em>  
>a ella le gusta que me pase esto…en fin lo vere después<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que tal lo de la daga incorpórea que será?


	142. C139: La ansiedad del viento

Hola gente, espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana porque yo me la pase de las mil maravillas en casita sin hacer nada y descansando de lo lindo si un buen fin de semana pero claro hoy regresamos a la historia donde veremos que nuevas cosas pasan pero antes pasemos a los reviews  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad: <strong>si tienes razon sera digna de una comparacion de ese tipo, lo de las sugerencis las tomare en cuenta de verdad y aqui esta el nuevo cap para que no estes demasiado ansioso  
><strong>buty:<strong>si es verdad esa escena habria quedado muy bien pero mejor dejarla para despues con las abromitas del rubio no dudo que se presente otra oportunidad de meter algo asi, y si es verdad ellas pronto comenzaran a tener mas accion despues de todo ya les toca no?  
><strong>Silber D. Wolf: <strong>que bueno que te gusto  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>gracias por las felicitaciones y aqui esta el nuevo capitulo  
><strong>NarutoRinnegan117: <strong>que bueno que te gusten mis fics y lo der hijo de alguno de esos no lo creo en todo caso tendria talento para dibujas y de eso de plano no se me d pero gracias por leer eh  
>bueno ya respondi esto hora de saber que le va a pasar a naruto el dia de hoy<br>_pues quizá y le espera lo mismo que en kusa (alzando sugerente sus cejas)_  
><em>oh es un suertudo de primera (sonríe feliz) <em>  
><em>me pregunto si se repetirá con Karin o de plano caerá Mabui(con pose pensativa) <em>  
><em>por mi que sean las dos (sonríe al autor)<em>  
>lamento decepcionar a todo mundo pero hoy no hay lemon (las 4 lo miran con ojos de cachorrito) …mejor lean antes de que ellas me convenzan<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 139: La ansiedad del viento<strong>

Loas vítores en la aldea de la cascada no parecían detenerse ni un solo segundo mientras el Takikage se levantaba del suelo tras la golpiza que recibió de parte del rubio ninja de la hoja que le miraba algo calmado y sereno la verdad el rubio estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos en este momento, era verdad lo que decía ese demonio su poder debía ser comparable con el de Kobu la primera vez que enfrentó a Naruto pero aun así el rubio tuvo mas problemas contra el poderoso tengo de los que este esbirro le represento –_se esta volviendo mas poderoso Naruto_sama es justo como le decía Hanzo_san_- dijo Kurayami en la mente del rubio que solo asintió a sus palabras tras considerar dicha posibilidad mientras la mente del rubio viajaba al pasado a aquel momento en que Hanzo para variara trataba de volverlo una mancha de sangre en el piso; el rubio debería tener unos 12 años mientras descansaba tras casi morir bajo los ataques de su maestro que cocinaba calmadamente un delicioso caldo de lagartija, la sola idea de comer eso le repugnaba pero bueno no le iba a decir a su maestro que cocinaba horrible, no quería morir por su parte su mentor simplemente sonreía mientras le extendía el humeante tazon lleno del peculiar caldo del que sobresalía una cola  
>-no hagas gestos y traga mocoso- ordeno Hanzo mientras el rubio l miraba con repugnancia<br>-sensei de verdad tiene que tratar de matarme cada vez digo no podíamos solo entrenar de una manera menos…horrible- declaro el joven rubio mientras Hanzo masticaba una de las patas del obre animalito y el rubio se ponía algo azul  
>-entrenar es útil pero nada ayuda como el combate mocoso, lo he visto a lo largo de mi vida y en la historia misma se menciona, los guerreros mas poderosos siempre se han forjado al calor de la lucha en incontables combates no entrenando levantando pesas, el mejor modo de volverte fuerte es luchar por tu vida- la sonrisa espeluznante de Hanzo en verdad le aterraba al rubio que contra toda creencia asentía a las palabras de su maestro la verdad desde que casi lo mata se ha vuelto mas veloz y ágil al parecer si funcionaba dicho método<br>-bueno …quizá tiene razón sensei- dijo el rubio jugando con su singular plato de comida mientras Hanzo sonreía con arrogancia  
>-claro que tengo razón mocoso mira con quien hablas jajajajajaj ahora trágate eso o te lo empujo por la garganta con un palo- declaro el poderoso ninja señalando a la comida del rubio que solo sacaba la lengua<br>-esta cosa es asquerosa si lo pruebo me va a dar una indigestión- dijo el rubio antes de comprender su error cuando Hanzo estaba ya de pie sosteniendo su arma en la mano y mirando al rubio con cara de pocos amigos  
>-¡COMO TE ATREVES A CRITICAR MI COMIDA MOCOSO!- y Naruto corrió por su vida con el estomago vacio mientras Hanzo trataba de matarlo…de nuevo<p>

El rubio regreso al presente con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras rememoraba a su maestro fallecido y el takikage se acomodaba a un lado de el mirándole aun con restos claros de la batalla aun sobre el mientras el rubio regresando a la realidad le sonreía al apaleado hombre –disculpa puedes decirme porque todo el cuerpo me duele como si hubiese sido pisoteado por un elefante- dijo el hombre mientras el rubio sonreía con una gota en la nuca después de todo como le dices a un kage que tu le diste la paliza de su vida y el ni lo recuerda, el rubio trato entonces de explicar lo sucedido relatando que todo el combate fue producto del demonio usurpador que le controlaba en esos momentos, la cara del kage mientras escuchaba la historia del ninja de la hoja era de total incredulidad alzando las cejas antes las palabras, posesión, demonio, batalla la verdad sonaba increíble cada palabra que le decía Naruto y el kage solo asentía a sus palabras antes de responder a sus argumentos con una declaración clara y concisa  
>- esas son estupideces esperas que me trague semejante cuento- dijo el hombre mientras el rubio suspiraba la verdad ya esperaba algo así de parte del hombre de la cascada<br>-takikage_sama!- gritaban sus ninjas acercándose al hombre mientras el rubio simplemente sonreía a su equipo que le rodeaba con calma mientras el rubio solo alzaba los hombros como desestimando la reciente lucha  
>-esta loco ese ninja de Konoha espera que nos traguemos semejante mentira- dijo uno de los jounins de la cascada mientras todo mundo miraba incrédulo al ninja rubio que solo negaba ante su negativa a reconocer las palabras del rubio como verdad<br>-es verdad!- todo mundo volteo a ver a la mujer que recién era terminada de sanar por Kisara quien sonreía ante su logre en la recuperación de la chica bajo sus grandiosos cuidados  
>-estas jugando Yura lo que ese ninja de la hoja tiene que ser un chiste- le respondió uno de los jounins mientras la mujer hasta hace unos momentos usada como rehén les miraba fijamente<br>-ustedes me creyeron cuando les dije que lo controlaban, y luego vimos esa cosa oscura separarse de el y no quieren creer que era un demonio que necesitan para creerle que el demonio resucite y les confiese que el controlaba al takikage- dijo la irritada mujer mientras el kage se perdía en sus pensamientos recordando como hacia algunos días esa rara energía oscura lo envolvió y se perdió en la nada  
>-creo…que tiene razón- dijo el hombre mientras todo mundo lo miraba antes de voltear a ver al rubio que solo sonreía al parecer el hombre finalmente le creyó.<p>

En otra región del mundo, de hecho en una base oscura y silenciosa un enmascarado atendía su pequeño proyecto de guerreros poderosos mientras el cristal a su espalda brillaba con fuerza al sentir lo que ocurrió, no se necesitaron palabras para decir lo que ocurrió era mas que claro que el tercer esbirro estaba muerto y el rubio era el responsable de semejante acto –mandamos a Sanada?- pregunto Madara con un cierto tono de preocupación en su voz mientras el cristal brillaba calmado y silencioso mientras meditaba la sugerencia de su subordinado –**no, no quiero esa batalla aun, dime como esta el primero de ellos, necesitamos darle una sorpresa y una buena pelea para que comprenda que no debe meterse en nuestro camino**- ordeno con autoridad mientras el enmascarado asentía y se movía a la primera cúpula para revisar el estado de su guerrero, sonrió bajo la mascara estaba casi al 80% pronto estaría listo para salir a pelear y darle a Naruto una buena sorpresa después de todo ya quería ver su cara cuando el apareciera para matarlo –esta casi listo, solo es cuestión de esperar un poco mas- dijo el Madara enmascarado mientras el cristal brillaba sepulcralmente mientras parecía esbozar una sonrisa mientras su energía se extinguía de nuevo y Madara admiraba lo que contenía la segunda cúpula donde flotaba libremente entre el fluido viscoso mientras sonreía ante la imagen frente a el -eres tal y como te recuerdo, jejeje sin duda cuando Kyubi te vea se llevara una gran sorpresa y no solo esa zorra sino también todas las bijus que viven con Naruto desearan estar dentro de la estatua jajajajaja- su risa resonó con fuerza mientras el cabello flotaba en el liquido extraño mientras el enmascarado se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a salir de ese lugar, -no cabe duda que Konoha ha cavado su propia tumba al guardar todas esas muestras pero que se le ara jajajajaja su estupidez ha dictado su final - ; de regreso a Konoha nuestra invasora Naruko caminaba calmadamente en el cuerpo de Tsume de regreso a la casa Ishura, bueno no podía caminar mas rápido debido a los muchos golpes y las heridas en su cuerpo, llego a la casa y con calma se dejo caer sobre el sillón de la sala  
>-parece que recibiste una lección eh Tsume- dijo Kushina entrando en escena mientras la mujer de rasgos caninos le miraba de muy mal humor<br>-_**estas jugando ella casi me mata**_- dijo la molesta rubia en el cuerpo de la mujer Inuzuka mientras Kushina solo le miraba con duda  
>-no se porque te quejas, ya sabes como es sensei sabes muy bien que cuando esta de malas se desquita con quien puede, casi parece como si no la conocieras Tsume- dijo la ojivioleta con cierta duda mientras una gota se deslizaba por la nuca de la mujer de marcas en las mejillas<br>_**-… si…es verdad lo olvidaba pero hay una cosa de la que quisiera hablarte Kushina**_- los ojos de Tsume se entrecerraron mientras la ojivioleta le miraba con curiosidad al ponerse de esa manera.

Kushina cayo al suelo cuando Tsume le salto encima y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando los labios de la ex Inuzuka se unieron a los suyos, las mejillas de Kushina se tiñeron de rojo mientras la lengua de Tsume se metía en su boca y ella trataba de separarse pero era imposible, era muy raro como si el roce de sus labios le resultara hipnótico y le sometiera con facilidad, los ojos de Kushina se entrecerraron levemente mientras se entregaba al beso de su vieja amiga a la que pronto abrazaba suavemente mientras sus cuerpos se rozaban y la pierna de Tsume se rozaba suavemente contra la entrepierna de la pelirroja que solo reprimía un gemido suave y calmada –(Tsume…que me haces)- pensó la Uzumaki mientras sentía ese raro hormigueo en su labios y pronto caía dormida en el suelo, a un lado Tsume se desplomaba perdida en la nada mientras la pelirroja abría sus ahora azules ojos reincorporándose despacio – _**bueno eso despejo mis dudas de que ve Tsume_chan en Naruto_kun ahora a ver que le ves tu Kushina_chan, aunque esa golpiza si que me dolió**_- ya estaba en un cuerpo sano pero aun así sentía el dolor en su trasero que sobaba despacio mientras caminaba a algún lugar privado donde escudriñar las memorias de la pelirroja; de regreso a la aldea de la cascada nuestro odiado y admirado rubio corría por su vida alejándose como siempre de su mas flamante club de fans que lo perseguían por todos lados aunque la verdad sea dicha quizá de quien huía era de Sai quien lideraba semejante grupo de casería bajo la mirada atenta de Mabui que solo miraba al rubio correr de un lado a otro seguido de Sai , el grupo de fans y de una furiosa pelirroja en ultimo puesto amenazando con destrozar a quien osara poner una mano encima de su Naruto, a su lado Shino se alejaba con Kisara bien tomado de la mano con la excusa de conocer la aldea de la cascada y pasar mas tiempo juntos antes de tener que regresar a sus respectivos hogares aunque en palabras de Sai esos dos mas bien deseaban" copular mas para afianzar su lazos y volverlos irrompibles", a la distancia el rubio grito y paso corriendo sin camisa seguido de un montón de chicas con corazones en los ojos mientras Karin pasaba a máxima velocidad rodeada de un aura bastante espeluznante –lo sabia es un pervertido- dijo la molesta y celosa? Mujer de cabellos blancos antes de darse media vuelta y regresar a su hotel mientras el rubio se perdía entre los pocos edificios que estaban de pie aunque la pregunta era donde diablos se metió Sai?.

A la mañana siguiente un grupo de llorosas chicas derramaban lagrimas a cantidades industriales mientras su adorado rubio se despedía de la aldea de la cascada con la gratitud eterna del Takikge quien solo les decía adiós mientras comenzaban a caminar alejándose de las puertas de la aldea, como siempre el rubio avanzaba al frente del grupo seguido de una sonriente Karin que si bien no logreo repetir su noche estaba de buen humor porque volverían a casa y ella podría volver a sus cosas entre las que destacaban espiar al rubio al bañarse y buscar oportunidades de seducirle, detrás de ellos y mirando al rubio de muy mala manera marchaba la peliblanca que si bien reconocía que el ojizul era apuesto y le gustaba ahora mas que nunca lo consideraba un pervertido aunque lo que ella estuvo haciendo cuando lo escucho con Karin no lo contaba de otro modo ella también lo seria, atrás de Mabui Shino marchaba con un pensativa Kisara que suspiraba cada cierto tiempo por su inminente regreso a la hierba, la verdad el tiempo que paso con el Aburame fue mas que maravilloso pero como siempre el deber se anteponía a sus deseos personales, -sabes Kisara, cuando Yugito fue nombrada embajadora de kumo en Konoha ella trajo a Samui consigo para que le sirviera de asistente, se que no es lo mismo pero no crees que Karin necesita compañía en Konoha- dijo el rubio lanzándole una mirada sonriente a la chica que solo miro a la pelirroja que asentía a sus palabras sin dejar la mano del Aburame –siii es una grandiosa idea Naruto- la chica se repego aun mas a Shino con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio trazaba sellos y una pequeña salamandra aparecía ante el antes de despedirse en una bola de humo con kusagakure como destino, por su parte el chico de gafas solo asintió al rubio como agradeciendo su consejo y ayuda la verdad aunque no lo dijera Shino estaba deseoso de que Kisara se quedara junto a el; al final del grupo Sai caminaba con un ojo morado y un brazo en un cabestrillo mientras leía su libro como siempre –aquí dice que es habitual entre los animales que defiendan a sus parejas con agresividad pero… no sabia que Karin_san era un animal que se iba a poner así cuando alcance a Naruto_semental_kun, será que necesito de un disfraz para reforzar mi vinculo con Naruto_semental_kun- decía el pensativo pelinegro mientras todo el grupo lo ignoraba en especial el ahora azul Ishura que lo que mas deseaba en este momento era llegar a Konoha y zafarse del inusual chico sin duda raíz lo daño en mas de un sentido.

De regreso en la aldea de la hoja una callada pelirroja degustaba su cena tras el inusual incidente de la noche anterior, Tayuya estaba tan callada y era tan educada en ese momento que todas las demás le miraban con duda, lo que paso fue muy simple "Kushina" regreso de sus meditaciones y se topo con la hostil pelirroja pateando a la inconsciente Tsume que simplemente no se levantaba del suelo y como vio la oportunidad la abordo por la espalda, acaricio sus pechos sorpresivamente arrancando un sinfín de maldiciones de la chica del sonido mientras se daba la vuelta para encararle y entonces fue cuando la beso y paso al cuerpo de la segunda pelirroja, por eso mismo ahora estaba tan callada –(_**ya veo, esa transformación solo funciona cuando estas con Naruto_kun eh Tayuya_chan pero porque todas sienten eso porque…porque Naruto_kun no me trata como a ustedes se que le gusto pero que tienen ustedes que yo no se que soy tan hermosa sino es que mas que la mayoría que tienen que el las adora tanto**_)- las chicas le miraban con duda mientras comía algo de su desayuno y hacia una expresión de asco –_**a esto le falta sal me la pasas por favor Anko**_- dijo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a la shockeada mujer de cabello morado mientras todas se alzaban de sus asientos y Tayuya era atrapada en grilletas de cristal –muy bien quien eres y que hiciste con Tayuyá!- grito Kin señalándole acusadoramente mientras Naruko tenia una gota en su nuca ante semejante cosa se le paso por completo asumir el papel de Tayuya y ahora estaba metida en un buen lio que claro solo salió de una forma –yo soy Tayuya estúpidas solo estoy pensativa en si Naruto_kun va a desecharnos ahora que "Tsunade hija" esta embarazada- todas la chicas parpadearon y de inmediato se sentaron tras las palabras de la pelirroja lo cierto era que el "embarazo" de Samui fue una noticia que las tenia tan perturbadas, todas estaban en lo suyo que ninguna notaba como la mencionada rubia negaba el hecho de estar embarazada la verdad se sentía mejor que antes y ya no tenia ni desmayos o dolores de cabeza  
>-de mi no se deshará tan fácil…Naruto prometió que me amaría el resto de mis días y me ayudaría a ser madre asique o cumple o lo mato!- dijo la furiosa ojimiel destrozando un vaso que se redujo a pedazos en su mano<br>-es verdad el tiene responsabilidades y tiene que cumplir- ahora fue Kasumi quien se alzaba mientras su mareada madre asentía a lo que decía  
>-Naruto_kun nos ama y merecemos ser madres de sus hijos- todas miraron a HInata quien enrojeció ante las miradas fijas de todas<br>-siii el tiene que cojernos hasta embarazarnos- ahora fue el turno de Hanabi de ponerse roja mientras las otras gemelas se ponían como su cabello al imaginarse esperando los hijos del rubio y explotaban  
>-¡no es justo el no nos ha enseñado nada y ya quiere botarnos!- grito Scarlet mientras su hermana sentía a sus palabras<br>-el prometió instruirnos y tiene que cumplir…después puede pensar en volvernos sus mujeres pero primero es lo primero- dijo su hermana mientras se ponía algo roja con lo ultimo  
>-<span>de nosotras no se deshace antes lo destripo<span>- dijo Morrigan levantándose de su asiento mientras "Tayuya" se escapaba sutilmente del sitio dejando tras de si un caos que ya esperaba al rubio la verdad era inminente su llegada y la invasora rubia tenia un ultimo blanco en la mira  
>-(<em><strong>bueno puedo darme una idea de que ven ellas en ti Naruto_kun pero aun me pregunto que vio un sanin en ti después de todo es mucho mayor que tu<strong>_)- el blanco de Naruko era mas que claro ahora deseaba solo a una persona a Tsunade.

El rubio y su equipo marchaban a gran velocidad por los bosques montando los veloces zorros que corrían a todo galope entre los arboles eludiendo las plantas y saltando sobre rocas y escombros en su camino mientras marchaban a toda velocidad a la aldea de la hoja tras la confirmación del kusakage que estaba feliz con la partida de Kisara para "apoyar" a Karin claro esta que nadie le menciono que lo que la chica haría seria irse con su nuevo novio pero bueno ya se lo dirían eventualmente, el grupo se detuvo de golpe cuando el viento soplo suavemente y el rubio miro al frente en shock, -¡CUIDADO!- todos los zorros saltaron fuera del camino de la poderosa ráfaga de viento que barrio con todo a su paso mientras las invocaciones se desvanecían y el rubio saltaba al frente, justo en su camino el siempre malévolo y sonriente Sanada les cerraba el paso mirando fijamente al rubio ; -**Marada!, ve por Sanada el estúpido ansioso esta por arruinar todo**- grito el cristal en la oscuridad mientras el enmascarado asentía a las palabras de su amo disipándose en su singular sunshin, de regreso al campo el rubio encaraba a Sanada con calma mientras el sujeto le sonreía como un completo demente  
>-he esperado esto mucho tiempo y no quiero posponerlo mas- dijo el determinado agresor mientras el rubio le encaraba con decisión<br>-tu eres quien ataco Kiri y al raikage verdad…eres ese tal Sanada- dijo el rubio mientras el hombre sonreía inclinándose levemente ante las palabras del rubio  
>-y tu eres el kuro shippu (huracán negro) asesino de poderosos ninjas y jounin de la aldea de la hoja …Naruto Ishura- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras el instinto asesino se dejaba sentir en la zona de la batalla inminente<p>

Los compañeros de Naruto estaban inmóviles ante la sensación que despedía Sanada mientras el rubio permanecía firme frente a el mientras Sanada lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, ninguno se movió dejando que su instinto asesino poblara la zona, los animales corrían por sus vidas alejándose a todo lo que podían mientras las aves gritaban del miedo volando por el aire mientras los amigos de Naruto sentían grandes deseos de morir –es imposible…nuca había sentido algo así no debería ser humanamente posible semejante instinto asesino- dijo el ahora asustado Sai que no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, el rubio se mantuvo firme mientras la sonrisa de Sanada solo aumentaba mas con cada instante, el era el primero que soportaba su instinto asesino a esa distancia sin enloquecer, Sanada resplandeció en chakra de viento antes de moverse como un borrón ante los ojos abiertos del rubio que no lo creía ( es mas rápido que yo!)- pensó alarmado mientras Sanada alzaba sus manos y lanzaba a Naruto al viento en un violento tornado que giraba con fuerza despedazando todo mientras el rubio giraba sin control en la columna de viento –jajajajajaja vamos muéstrame cuan fuerte eres jajajajaja- las carcajadas de Sanada helaban la sangre de todo mundo mientras el rubio dejaba ir su ataque, el viento se destrozo cuando el poderoso impacto de presión disipo el aire y dejo caer al rubio al suelo que se despedazaba bajo la asombrosa presión del aire que trituraba rocas y arboles a su paso –nada mal pero así se usa la presión - Naruto alzo la vista sin creer que Sanada estuviera de pie pero así era el sujeto estaba fijo e inmóvil mirando al rubio con esa sonrisa en su cara, sus manos se elevaron al cielo cuando la presión del aire se invirtió y lanzo a Naruto al firmamento mientras el rubio apenas lograba respirar –(que diablos…quien es este tipo)- pensaba el rubio mientras el aire cambiaba de dirección y se dejaba caer al suelo destrozándolo todo mientras el rubio se hundía en la piedra; en Konoha Natsumi, Rei, Hitomi, Katara, Shineko y Reiko sentían enojo e ira mucha como hacia décadas no les invadía, en sus cuellos las marcas de unión comenzaban a volverse visibles poco a poco; Sanada se carcajeo ante la escena frente a el antes de que el poderoso ataque apareciera, fue un rugido eléctrico el que le golpeo de frente mandándolo a destrozar casi 7 arboles de manera consecutiva mientras el rubio se alzaba del suelo con algunos cortes en su ropa mirando mas que molesto al usuario de viento que se rodeaba de un remolino que alejaba todo de su alrededor mientras el rubio brillaba dejando salir su poder al máximo –si eso es lo que deseo, matarte mientras usas todo tu poder- se lanzo contra Naruto a toda velocidad mientras el rubio se dejaba ir contra Sanada con su puño resplandeciendo en electricidad mientras el enemigo lanzaba su puño al frente rodeado de viento, fue un choque colosal que resonó con fuerza mientras el viento y la electricidad golpeaban de frente al chocar los puños que no se detenían, la fuerza era tremenda hasta que se vencieron uno al otro, los puños se deslizaron sobre el del enemigo mientras seguían su trayecto, Sanada voló por el aire victima del poderoso puñetazo eléctrico que lo arrojo contra un árbol que se partió a la mitad mientras el rubio daba vueltas en el aire impulsado por el viento que lo mando a estrellarse contra una roca que se redujo a escombros mientras el rubio se levantaba así como su enemigo, Sanada estaba por lanzarse de nuevo contra el rubio cuando paso, la siniestra sombra pareció de la nada era el colosal Susanoo apareció sujetando al enemigo mientras Madara miraba al rubio que se levantaba del suelo antes de que todos se desvanecieran en la nada, -¿Qué diablos paso?- se pregunto Naruto antes de toser con fuerza y escupir algo de sangre mientras se tomaba la zona donde le golpeo Sanada una costilla estaba rota de un solo golpe y el rubio sentía incomodidad al respirar mientras sus compañeros aun en shock se le acercaban y el rubio se curaba lentamente –(un poco mas al centro y…pudo haberme reventado el corazón)- pensó con alarma el rubio mientras Kurayami tenia un muy mal presentimiento relacionado con ese hombre algo en su presencia le resultaba aterradoramente espeluznante.

De regreso a su guarida Sanada era aplastado contra un muro por el shinra tensei de Pain mientras Kasuki le lanzaba bolas explosivas que lo empotraban aun mas en la roca mientras el luchaba por soltarse  
>-no suéltenme imbéciles quiero matarlo solo déjeme ir y asesinarlo!- gritaba desesperado mientras el cristal brillaba y el regalo que le dio a Sanada resplandecía disminuyendo su chakra casi al mínimo mientras este le miraba furioso<br>-**se que deseas luchar con Naruto pero aun no es el momento espera a que tengamos el ultimo componente entonces podrás pelear con el**- dijo el cristal mientras Sanada le encaraba ahora tirado de rodillas en el suelo  
>-porque debo esperar, solo tengo que matarlo y todo se facilitara porque hay que posponer mi diversión- se quejo furioso mientras el cristal brillaba malignamente<br>-**las marcas que lo vinculan a las bijus son el problema, si lo matas ellas lo sentirán y es probable que su ira se desborde pero el problema es kyubi ella esta demasiado vinculada a el si Naruto muere ella podría morir con el y eso arruinaría todo por eso solo buscamos incapacitarlo por ahora, escúchame bien Sanada no te acercaras a Naruto hasta que lo ordene soy claro!**- dijo el cristal con toda su autoridad mientras Sanada asentía y salía de ahí caminando de muy mal humor, solo dio unos pasos fuera del recinto antes de desplomarse al suelo con un dolor punzante e su hombro izquierdo dislocado y que destilaba restos de electricidad estática de el  
>-jajajaja si que me lastimo con un solo puñetazo no voy a aguantar mucho vamos tomen lo que necesitan de Kyubi y déjenme pelear contra el jajajajajaja- sus risas resonaron con fuerza en todo el lugar mientras se reacomodaba el hombro con facilidad y seguía su camino sin dejar de pensar en el rubio.<p>

De regreso a Konoha en las puertas de la aldea el grupo del ninja rubio arribaba a la aldea y avazaban a paso lento antes de dispersarse por ordenes del rubio que pese a su pequeña experiencia ahora tenia que soplarse a un callado y sereno Sai que no decía nada, sin duda lo que sintió le afecto y mucho, tenia que reportarse con el hokage pero antes que nada deseaba ver a sus chicas, algo le decía que ellas lo necesitaban en este momento por lo que avanzaba por las calles hasta l mansión Ishura de la cual salía una sonriente Sakura para una cita con su peculiar novio de cabello negro y cejas espantadísimas  
>-Naruto, regresaste que bueno – dijo la pelirrosada mientras el Ishura le sonreía y le daba un suave abrazo<br>-No sabia que te gustaban las mujeres tan frentonas, feas y planas Naruto_semental_kun- dijo Sai al fin reaccionando mientras el rubio sostenía a la furiosa pelirrojsa  
>-¡COMO ME LLAMASTE TU ESTUPIDO!- el rubio la sostenía de los hombros mientras ala distancia aparecía Lee corriendo como siempre<br>-Sai no insultes a mi hermanita y deja de seguirme!- dijo el rubio mientras el pelinegro revisaba uno de sus libros y la chica recibía a su novio de no muy buen humor  
>-no comprendo…no se parecen mucho aunque sostengo mi observación ella es plana, fea y frentuda- dijo de nuevo el chico de cabellos negros mientras Lee trataba de evitar que su novia cometiera un homicidio<br>-Sai deja de insultar a Sakura de ese modo!- grito el malhumorado rubio mientras el pelinegro pasaba del rubio a la rosada y viceversa, por su parte y para su desgracia Lee trataba con fuerza de sostener a la iracunda Sakura, quizá no debió tomarla de las axilas ya que se le resbalo y pronto sus manos apretaban algo suave no muy grande y que estaba en la pelirrosada  
>-LEE COMO OSAS MANOSEAR A SAKURA FRENTE AMI- grito el furioso rubio encarando al pelinegro terrado que se colocaba contra el muro del miedo<br>-ERES UN PERVERTIDO COMO ME ACARICIAS ASI EN PUBLICO- grito la pelirrosada mientras Lee hacia lo mas apropiado corría por su vida mientras Sai de nuevo abría la bocota  
>-curioso, será acaso que Naruto_semental_kun es un pervertido que goza de sostener encuentros sexual es con la fea de su hermana- dijo el pensativo pelinegro mientras se tomaba el mentón y pronto se arrepentía de lo que dijo<br>-MAS TE VALE CORRER POR TU VIDA- dijo la furiosa pelirrosa mientras Naruto tenia una vena pulsando en su frente mientras el rubio sostenía a la pelirrosa  
>-COMO OSAS OFENDER ASI A MI BELLA FLOR VOY A MSTRARTE COMO ARDE MI JUVENTUD AL ENSEÑARTE BUENOS NODALES- Sai vio a la distancia a un furioso Lee corriendo en su dirección mientras el rubio liberaba a la pelirrosa y pronto Sai desaparecía a la distancia seguido muy de cerca por la pareja.<p>

El rubio respiro para tratar de calmarse mientras ingresaba a su casa con deseos de saludar a sus mujeres aunque claro no se esperaba lo que paso, tan pronto puso un pie en el interior de la propiedad Karin apareció con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas _naruto_kun porque lo hiciste acaso no te convenzo yo- dijo la dolida chica mientras Mabui aparecía a su lado mirando al rubio con claras señales de estar molesta –no puedo creerlo con tantas esposas y usas a Samui_san eres un pervertido- el rubio solo me miro con duda mientras el rubio lo sentía, era una fría y mortal sensación la que lo rodeaba y el rubio se daba la vuelta solo para verse rodeado por todo su harem que le miraba con rencor e ira mientras el rubio alzaba una de sus manos –…hola?- saludo con duda antes de saltar por su vid eludiendo el chorro de lava recién salido de la boca de la furica Mei quien le miraba con ojos entrecerrados mientras las chics lo rodeaban  
>-tu no vas a despreciarnos ahora Naruto- dijo una furiosa Anko mientras el rubio solo podía verlas sin saber que estaba pasando<br>-¿Qué diablos les pasa que hice?- pregunto el asustado rubio mientras las cadenas de Kasumi trataban de sujetarle y el se reemplazaba con un clon de tierra escapando del mortal abrazo  
>-<strong>que hiciste que hiciste …vas a abandonarnos eso hiciste todo por ella que es solo una mala copia de Tsunade<strong>- dijo Natsumi señalando a la apenada Samui que solo miraba al rubio con pena ajena  
>-porque las abandonaría a todas la amo – respondió ansioso de salvar el pellejo aunque claro eso no seria posible<br>-porque…porque Samui va a darte un hijo por eso!- Tsunade dio un paso al frente y si estaba furiosa y celosa por el hecho de que una chica iba a adelantársele en ser la primera en darle un hijo al rubio que miraba en shock a la rubia de rostro sereno y mejillas rojas.

El golpe resonó con fuerza, mientras el puño de la ojimiel señalaba al viento y a la distancia el rubio se perdía al alcanzar una insospechada altura –voy a ser papa?- se preguntaba el rubio mientras se perdía en la distancia antes de precipitarse de regreso al suelo donde ya le esperaba un mar de mujeres listas para asesinarlo … o violarlo hasta quedar embarazadas, lo que ocurriera primero.

* * *

><p>Bueno pues aquí tienen el flamante capitulo que espero les halla gustado porque como vimos Naruko tiene un ultimo cuerpo fijo en su mira tras saltar de una a otra y meter en líos a Naruto por salvar su pellejo, el rubio resolvió el problema de la distancia de kisara y sino y claro ahora Mabui piensa tan mal de el y si Sai ahora va a pagar por lo que ha hecho aunque dudo que muera después de todo alguien tiene que molestar a Naruto si sobrevive a lo que se le viene encima claro esta y por si fuese poco nos dimos un ligero entre de lo que será la lucha con sanada y sin duda será grande y claro la pregunta persiste que diablos hay en esos domos en los que trabaja Madara?<br>_para mi que Naruto va a sufrir (sonríe malévola) _  
><em>si y mucho (sonríe como la otra) <em>  
><em>finalmente los lectores vn a ser felices de que Naruto pague por su suerte jajajaja (se carcajea como demente)<em>  
><em>a menos que las chicas opten por la segunda opción y todos lo odien aun mas (las otras la mira antes de mirar al autor)<em>  
>no me ven asi yo no les voy a decir nada tendrán que esperar al capitulo que sigue<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con naruto cuando caiga con sus mujeres furiosas?


	143. C140: El enemigo cercano

Hola gente, aquí ando de nuevo con otro emocionante capitulo del fic donde sabremos si al fin naruto murió bajo el arrebato de ira y celos de sus chicas que claro parecen mas centradas en el hecho de que samui se les adelanto que en lo de que bien podrían agarrar a naruto y no soltarlo hasta estar como ella pero que se le hara asi son bueno ahora pasemos a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: si es verdad  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: si va a ser unc olosal lucha y creo que la chica que mencionas se llama hokuto y lo de rikudo sanin...quien sabe todo se puede jejeje  
><strong>Jose g13<strong>:no te apures aqui sabras que es lo que paso en ese momento y si quien viera a hanabi verdad jejeje  
><strong>NarutoRinnegan117<strong>:pronto morira y lo de naruto si pobrecito van a violarlo  
>buty:pues aqui se revelara quien es el primero de ellos los demas pues habra que esperara a ver quienes son<br>**Loquin**:si que inoportuno fue madara, shino esta en deduda como dijiste y creo que todos desearimoa estar en el pellejo de naruto si es que lo van a violar jejeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es verdad solo con sufuerza dudo que naruto le gane a sanada, y si va a disfrutar mucho si lo "castigan" de esa manera no cabe duda aunque bien podrian acabar machacandolo a golpes  
><em>oye no descartes que aun recuerden eso (le mira con ojos insinuantes)<em>  
><em>es cierto como sabes que ellas no están esperando al rubio para hacerle de todo (comienza a gotear sangre de su nariz) <em>  
><em>o siii eso es lo que todos esperamos desde el inicio del clan ishura (las 4 caen de rodillas)<em>  
><em>Naruto vs todas en un encuentro sexual sin precedentes (las 4 se desmayan por la hemorragia)<em>  
>creo que ellas saben lo que quieren lastima que eso no pase…aun<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

saldo al capitulo 140: mas de 779 mil palabras, **49** alertas, **90** favoritos y **777** reviews; que alegri creo que si llego a los 800

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon que espero les guste<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 140: El enemigo cercano<strong>

Era feliz y mucho, la verdad el rubio se sentía flotando en las nubes cuando considero la idea de ser padre de un hermoso niño o de una adorable pequeñita quizá tan bella como su madre, quien iba a decir que Samui estaría embarazada… entonces lo recordó hasta donde el sabia el sello que usaba como anticonceptivo estaba aun funcionando entonces como rayos podía la rubia estar embarazada no tenia idea y solo en ese momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad no era que se sintiera en el aire, de verdad estaba en el aire y caía a gran velocidad de regreso al suelo, con una maniobra ágil y un pequeño colchón de futon para compensar el aterrizaje el rubio aterrizo con una mirada llena de duda, solo alzo la vista para ver por completo horrorizado como era rodeado por una legión de mujeres furiosas -¡**Agárrenlo**!- ordeno la molesta Youko y todas le saltaron encima en una lluvia de golpes, puñetazos, patadas, objetos punzocortantes, bolas de fuego, mordidas y demás golpes asesinos que tenían a cierta mujer rubia de la nube mas pálida de lo que nunca hubiese estado en su vida al ver como el rubio era reducido a un mero saco de golpeo mientras las chicas desquitaban toda su ira contra el golpeado rubio que solo podía pensar en una cosa mientras Tsunade alzaba su pierna brillante en chakra verde –(porque a mi)- y la patada cayo desde el cielo con una fuerza letal que cimbro toda la casa.

En otra zona de la aldea una nerviosa Kisara saludaba a los padres de Shino quienes como era su costumbre eran calmados y serios sobretodo Shibi que solo miraba a su hijo mientras este asentía dando a entender que ella era la elegida por el –ohhh que preciosa eres Kisara_chan- dijo la mujer abrazando a la chica mientras rosaba su mejilla contra la de la sonrojada kunoichi de la hierba , Shino y Shibi tenían gotas en la nuca al ver a la siempre emocional madre de Shino responder de ese modo, el joven de lentes le lanzo una mirada a su padre que solo negó a su mirada –Mikura siempre ha sido así, después de todo ella es del país del hierro- dijo el hombre mientras la mencionada mujer Mikura de cabellos grises y ojos azulados tomaba de la mano a Kisara y se la llevaba de ahí con una gran sonrisa –tienes mucha suerte Shino_chan es todo un caballero y es mucho mas expresivo que su padre…ven Kisara_chan tienes que contarme todo sobre su relación y cuando planean casarse, porque hay que trazar planes, invitados, un sitio para la boda- y así se la llevo sin dejar de hablar trazando ya una boda con la flamante prometida de Shino con la cual no tenia ni una semana de relación pero bueno Mikura siempre fue de ese modo y aunque ciertamente era contrastante con el clan Aburame al parecer Shibi la adoraba justo por eso; en otra zona de la aldea un chico de cejas espesas caminaba relajado tomado de la mano de su adorada novia de cabellos rosados –oh mi hermosa flor yo nunca te faltaría al respeto- decía Lee con ojos llenos de su acostumbrada determinación mientras se arrodillaba a pedir perdón a la pelirrosa que solo asentía sonrojada para que enseguida y como siempre Lee la cargara en brazos antes de salir corriendo mientras la chica se recargaba en el la verdad ya estaba acostumbrada a eso y le comenzaba a gustar mucho, detrás de ellos y devastado campo de entrenamiento con arboles rocas y el suelo revuelto daba a entender como si ahí se hubiera librado la lucha mas fiera de la historia, en el centro del cráter mas grande y al fondo como si le hubiese golpeado un meteoro estaba el noqueado Sai que sangraba de la herida en su cabeza y lucia prácticamente anudado –ella…es…una bestia- murmuro el adolorido pelinegro mientras la pareja se perdía a la distancia y el caía en la inconsciencia.

De regreso a la casa Ishura el montón de mujeres finalmente se detuvo viendo frente a el a un rubio medio muerto que de manera asombrosa se levantaba del suelo tras desvanecerse el aura roja que lo sanaba mientras se masajeaba el cuello –eso si que dolió diablos si que pueden ser peligrosas- dijo el rubio adolorido mientras las mujeres le miraban con ojos entrecerrados y respiraban furiosas –eres un…¡macháquenlo de nuevo!- ahora fue Tsunade la que mando la ofensiva de mujeres que de nuevo salto sobre el rubio que con gran habilidad se reemplazo con una pobre y adolorida figura que era aplastada con fuerza mientras el rubio se acercaba hasta Samui quien le miraba con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras el rubio tomaba su mano y la besaba suavemente  
>-tendremos un hermosos hijo Samui_chan- dijo el ojiazul mientras la mujer de mejillas sonrosadas trataba de hablar<br>-¡eh!- dijeron todas las chicas a su espalda dejando de lado a su nuevo saco de boxeo y veían asustadas como sus temores se confirmaban  
>-yo siempre las amare a todas por igual y se que algún día todas podrán ser madres pero Samui_chan pero es una pena que no estés embarazada yo aun tengo el sello puesto- dijo el rubio con total honestidad señalando al sitio donde el sello aun seguía en su piel<br>-eso mismo he tratado de decirles Naruto_kun lo que me molestaba se fue y ellas nunca me escucharon cuando trate de explicarlo- dijo la rubia mientras los dos miraban al grupo que sonreía algo nervioso  
>-<strong>esperen…la culpa es de Tsunade ella fue la que nos dijo que estabas embarazada<strong>- dijo Shineko señalando a la ojimiel que ahora estaba algo azul del miedo mientras todo mundo se le quedaba viendo  
>-a mi que todo indicaba eso por eso dictaminé un embarazo- dijo defendiéndose la mujer de pronunciados encantos mientras el rubio simplemente se le acercaba y le miraba fijamente<br>-alguna vez realizaste una prueba para confirmarlo- dijo el ojiazul mirándola a os ojos mientras la rubia solo dejaba caer la cabeza derrotada  
>-se me paso hacerla…estaba demasiado celosa- dijo apesadumbrada mientras el rubio levantaba su mentón suavemente y le miraba a los ojos<br>-no te apures total la golpiza era inminente pero la próxima confirma antes de organizar un grupo de linchamiento Tsunade_chan pero como dije antes y lo reitero, a todas las amo por igual y nunca las dejaría por nada del mundo- las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron de rosa mientras el rubio les lanzaba a todas una mirada cariñosa que las hacia arrepentirse de su arrebato  
>-(<em><strong>que es esto, el corazón de Tayuya late demasiado, y no solo el suyo yo también lo siento pero que diablos es esto<strong>_)- pensaba Naruko aun en el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras el rubio guiaba a todas las chicas al interior de la casa mientras el salía a su encuentro con el hokage ya que aun tenia que rendir su informe

El rubio salió de la casa mientras las chicas entraban a discutir sobre sus asuntos y su pequeño arranque de celos dejando en el jardín una masa golpeada y amorfa, el rubio ates de recibir la segunda golpiza opto por lo mas sano reemplazarse con alguien que se moría de ganas de estar en su lugar –te odio…Naruto- murmuro Kiba sumergido en un mar de dolor insoportable mientras Akamaru aparecía negando con l cabeza antes de morder una de las piernas de Kiba y arrastrarlo al hospital para que lo atendieran como se debía, en el fondo el perro comprendía que este era el castigo que su amo merecía después de todo se negaba a entender que no debía de estar espiando en esa casa uno creería que el ver su madre en ese traje de baño le causaría un trauma que lo detendría pero al parecer no lo capto sin duda el mas inteligente de ese equipo era el perro y por mucho; el rubio por su lado camino por la aldea muy calmado dejando a sus chicas en casa mientras marchaba por las calles de Konoha aun rememorando el golpe que Sanada le dio antes de que Madara apareciera y lo arrastrara lejos de ahí sin duda su lucha contra ese tipo iba a ser por mucho la mas difícil de su vida y no tenia idea de lo que se aproximaba en el horizonte para el, llego a la torre e ingreso con calma topándose con un lugar vacio donde ya no estaba la secretaria de Sarutobi –no espera no aplastes eso…aahhh que asco!- el grito resonó a lo lejos y el rubio sonrió al parecer el pequeño diablillo del Hokage ya estaba sano y de nuevo estaba fastidiando a su ocasional niñera, el rubio como siempre entro a la oficina como si esta fuera suya y si como en cada ocasión se topo con la acostumbrada escena de Koharu sobre el escritorio mientras Sarutobi estaba sobre ella besándola, todos se detuvo antes de que el rubio solo negara a lo que veía –que todos loa kages son unos pervertidos!- pregunto al viento el rubio mientras se cubría los ojos esperando que ese par recompusiera sus ropas, al mismo tiempo en kusa un hombre estornudaba mientras su prometida y futura madre de su hijo le demostraba su cariño de rodillas frente a el, en iwa el viejo Onoki leia cierto libro de reputación cuestionable tratando de saber quien pervirtió a su inocente nieta, al final acabo volviéndose un fan del icha icha, el taki nuestro recién liberado takikage se besuqueaba de lo lindo con su adorada "asistente" quizá debería mencionar que estaban semidesnudos y sentados en la alfombra?, al parecer lo que el rubio dijo no era solo un comentario al azar sino una aparente verdad.  
>-Naruto, algún día vas a aprender a tocar- dijo el apenado kage mientras el rubio solo le miraba con seriedad<br>-yo tocare el día que dejes de tener sexo con tu esposa en esta oficina- rebatió el rubio mientras Koharu se ponía bastante roja y Sarutobi suspiraba eso nunca iba a pasar y le dolía reconocerlo  
>-dejemos eso de lado supondré que tuviste éxito en tu misión- dijo Hiruzen tratando de desviar el tema de la conversación mientras el rubio solo miraba a la ventana<br>-5, 4, 3 ,2 ,1…ya- y la ventana se abrió dejando pasar a un sanin de cabello blanco mientras Sarutobi solo miraba al rubio sonriente al parecer ya tenia bien medido a Jiraiya  
>-sensei ya llegue…hola Naruto como te fue otra conquista- dijo el hombre alzando sus cejas de manera sugerente mientras el rubio sonreía y Jiraiya sentía escalofríos<br>-porque no vas y le preguntas a Tsunade_chan estoy segura que ella te respondería con gusto- el sanin de inmediato se escondió detrás de su maestro ante el nombramiento de la legendaria mujer mientras temblaba de miedo  
>-ella me asusta…es mas fuerte que antes no se que le hiciste aparte de rejuvenecerla pero golpea mucho mas duro que antes- dijo el hombre casi en posición fetal mientras Koharu y Sarutobi tenían gotas en la nuca y el rubio asentía eso era verdad y lo comprobó hacia un rato.<br>-Jiraiya compórtate, Naruto anda rinde tu informe- dijo el hombre mientras el rubio procedía a relatar los hechos empezando por la lucha decepcionante en kusa y rematando con lo ocurrido en taki antes de llegar al punto importante Sanada  
>-espera…ese tipo vino a buscarte a los alrededores de Konoha, como es que no lo detectamos- se pregunto el sandaime mientras miraba a su alumno de cabellos blancos que estaba mas intrigado en lo otro<br>-debe ser bueno en sigilo, pero porque Madara vendría y se lo llevaría cuando estaba por luchar contigo- pregunto el sanin de cabellos blancos mientras el rubio negaba a sus palabras  
>-francamente no tengo idea pero de algo si estoy seguro, es extraordinariamente poderoso, solo fueron un par de jutsus y se que no lucho enserio pero si mis cálculos no fallan cundo menos tiene tanto chakra como yo sino es que mas- en ese punto los dos hombre callaron mientras Koharu solo esbozaba una sonrisa algo nerviosa<br>-Naruto no hagas esas bromas por favor como podría ese tipo ser tan poderoso como tu- dijo la esposa del sandaime con una voz nerviosa mientras el rubio tomaba un aire extrañamente serio  
>-solo me dio un golpe y me partió una costilla y casi rompe otra, no seguro de que tan fuerte sea pero se que se contiene como yo y puedo asegurar que tiene cuando menos un chakra tan grande como el mío, si luchamos en Konoha…no quedara nada de ella al final- nadie dijo nada al escuchar esas palabras Naruto era hábil en eso de calcular la fuerza de su enemigo y si el hacia esas estimaciones entonces debía estar en lo correcto.<p>

Mientras tanto en algún sitio perdido en el mundo las rocas eran destruidas bajo el poder de la impresionante explosión que barría con todo a su paso mientras Kasuki avanzaba sonriente y seguro, era verdad el sharingan de Madara le ayudo mucho con esa ilusión a controlar su línea de sangre ahora no solo estallaba el podía manejar sus detonaciones y usarles como bombas arrojadizas que sin duda se volvería un gigantesco problema para el rubio –pronto lo vengare Shiru_sama- dijo el hombre mientras marchaba por el destrozado cañón de piedra mientras aguardaba a que su compañero para el ataque estuviera listo por lo que dijo Madara le realizaba una especie d procedimiento que lo fortalecería y tenia que esperar, no deseaba compartir la cabeza de Naruto con nadie pero era mejor hacerlo de ese modo aun recordaba la perversa sensación de cuando el rubio lucho contra el usando ese raro poder y claro la diferencia fue muy grande en ese momento, de regreso a la base de akatsuki Madara y el cristal le miraban ansiosos mientras la cúpula se rompía lentamente y el viscoso fluido se derramaba en suelo hasta que la burbuja se reventó y el cuerpo se desplomo al suelo, su cabello largo estaba humedecido mientras se reincorporaba y encaraba a las figuras frente a el con una sonrisa en su cara –supongo que tu eres Madara_sama- dijo con una voz ansiosa mientras el Uchiha enmascarado asentía a sus palabras  
>-funciono, esta por completo sometido a nosotros- dijo el enmascarado mirando al maligno cristal que resplandecía con su poder liberado<br>-**se que es poderoso Madara y si nos tiene una gran lealtad pero dudo que sea de ayuda para Kasuki es mas creo que le seria un estorbo**- dijo el cristal con una voz perversa mientras el hombre le miraba con esa sonrisa aun en su cara  
>-también pensé en eso y para evitar que eso pasara me tome la libertad de aumentar su poder, fácilmente tiene casi el triple de fuerza de la de antes y eso debe ponerlo en un nivel cercano al de Naruto que junto a Kasuki dudo que logre ganarles, podremos capturarlo y conseguir así que kyubi venga a nosotros padre- realizando una cordial reverencia mientras el cristal escaneaba al hombre y lo sentía era verdad su poder era infinitamente mayor que antes y eso le agradaba<br>-**nada mal, espero que lo hagas con los que lo necesitan por ahora que espere a que su cuerpo este estable después de todo volver de la muerte puede ser muy estresante**- y el hombre se sentó en posición de flor de loto a esperar el momento de atacar al rubio

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja en la residencia Ishura nuestra apesadumbrada y algo apenada mujer rubia estaba descansando en las aguas termales hundida hasta el cuello, si que fuer una gran modificación al diseño de la casa pero en su mente aun estaba el momento en que aplasto al rubio y la culpa le carcomía, siempre fue una mujer celosa pero a pesar de que Naruto demostraba que las amaba a todas por igual no podía evitar sentir esos arrebatos de celos e ira que la cegaban y la hacían lastimarle, incluso en mas de una ocasión pensó que todo seria mejor si el rubio fuese solo suyo, claro esas ideas casi siempre terminaban en una gran casa sola donde Naruto la poseía en cada rincón de la casa dejándole embarazada tras días de sexo imparable, una sonrisa algo pervertida adorno su cara mientras su acompañante salía de las sombras y se metía al agua -_** ahh esta deliciosa**_- dijo "Tayuya" a un lado de la rubia que con una pañuelo en la cara no advertía el peligro cercano a ella –(_**si tu cuerpo es el mejor y el mas parecido al mío contigo Naruto_kun no se resistirá a mi Tsunade_chan**_)- la malévola invasora se movió despacio en el agua aproximándose a la rubia mientras su manos se movía despacio por el agua acercándose a uno de sus grandes pechos lista par acariciarlo –bala de cañón- y de inmediato Naruko se movió para eludir el golpe de Kasumi quien saltaba al agua con una gran sonrisa mientras un par de gemelas de ojos pálidos ingresaban a las mismas termales y la pelirroja les miraba con fastidio mientras las chicas comenzaban a cuchichear entre ellas –(_**supongo que puedo esperar un poco mas**_)- todo era cosa de ser paciente su oportunidad llegaría eso era un hecho, estuvo mucho rato flotando en el agua mientras esperaba que las chicas se fueran al final ellas partieron y vio su oportunidad mientras emulaba a la rubia con una toalla en la cara –_**ahora**_!- dijo decidida y le salto encima, el agua se agito mientras forcejeaban en ella y las manos de Tayuya acariciaban los suaves pechos que apretaba con dulzura mientras a ojos cerrados besaba los suaves labios de su nueva anfitriona, forcejeo un poco pero al final se rindió y se entrego a la sucesión de cuerpos de la cual Tayuya acabo flotando inconsciente en el agua mientras ella se alzaba –_**ahora Naruto_kun será solo mío…espera porque diablos mis pechos son de este tamaño deberían ser mucho mas grandes**_- se los toco ciertamente eran de buen tamaño una copa d un poco mas pequeña que la de Anko pero estaban lejos de ser de las dimensiones originales, se volteo al agua y se puso pálida con lo que vio -¡_**como diablos acabe en Kin**_!- dijo la confundida Naruko mientras Tsunade caminaba por el pasillo envuelta en una toalla –disfruta del baño Kin y dile a Tayuya que salga de una vez va a acabar cocida- y la rubia se alejo mientras Naruko miraba a Tayuya flotando y luego a la puerta por donde se fue la rubia sin comprender cuando diablos su plan fallo.

La hora de la cena llego y en su mente "Kin" aun trataba de entender como diablos paso ese ligero error de calculo, no tenia idea quizá se quedo dormida y Tsunade salió si eso tuvo que ser y por ahora estaba atrapada en la chica de cabellos negros hasta ver una nueva oportunidad de controlar a la rubia Senju, por su parte el rubio cenaba muy relajado sin notar como una de las chicas le lanzaba una insistente mirada que pasaba desapercibida por todas o casi todas las mujeres de la casa –(esa…)- pensaba cierta súcubo de cabellos verdes mirando fijamente a mujer en cuestión fijamente -que te pasa súcubo no te gusta la cena o prefieres ir por ahí y seducir hombres para saciar tu "apetito"- dijo Moka mirándole desafiante mientras la peliverde le sostenía la mirada y respondía con determinación –nunca, el único hombre que me puede tocar es Naruto_kun y a diferencia de ti yo si se como tratarlo no como tu que lo ves como un banco de sangre ambulante sanguijuela- y empezó el pleito mientras el rubio suspiraba y se alejaba la verdad a esas dos les encantaba reñir y claro cundo las bijus comenzaron a correr apuestas el rubio supo que las perdió, salieron al jardín y pronto los golpes e insultos resonaban con fuerza, el podría meterse y detenerlas pero la ultima vez acabo siendo golpeada por ambas y decidió mejor dejarlas pelear hasta cansarse después de todo sus pleitos eran casi siempre mas bien vocales, suspiro y subió a su recamara fue un día largo y necesitaba una buena ducha, entro su recamara con calma y se quedo quito al verla frente a el, usaba aquella ropa de cuando la vio por primera vez con todo y las vendas a modo de blusa y el rubio francamente no entendía el porque estaba aquí en este momento –Miho_chan? Que pasa no me digas que ellas ya se están despedazando de verdad- el rubio casi sale al jardín para detener el pleito cuando la semi vampiresa lo tomo del brazo  
>-no Naruto_kun Moka_ nesama no se agarrara a golpes con la súcubo no quiere incomodarte lo que yo quiero es otra cosa- el rubio la miro bien estaba algo sonrojada y sonreía y en la oscuridad de su recamara esos colmillos levemente alargados y ese tenue sonrojo la hacían lucir tan dulce y peligrosa<br>-Miho_chan…- el rubio no supo que mas hacer o decir era verdad que una vampiresa podía ser encantadora tato como una súcubo.

El rubio beso a la mujer de largo cabello con pasión mientras las manos de Miho le despojaban de su ropa y pronto el torso del rubio estaba expuesto a los ojos de la mujer de cabellos plateados, Naruto se dejo manejar, estaba ahora contra la pared mientras la chica le quitaba los pantalones junto a sus bóxer teniéndolo por completo desnudo, ella enrojeció ante lo que vio frente ella, el miembro de Naruto latía ansioso y duro frente a sus ojos y ella podría saborearlo, Naruto abrió los ojos con fuerza al sentirlo, ella no lamio o beso fue directo a la punta y la rodeo con sus labios chupando con fuerza mientras el rubio sentía sus suaves labios rodeando el miembro- ahhhMiho_chan- dijo el rubio conteniendo el gemido mientras la peliplateada trataba de tragar su miembro con ciertos problemas mientras llegaba a la mitad del mismo y retrocedía para tratar de tragarlo de nuevo sin lograrlo mientras sus manos suaves masajeaban los testículos del rubio que solo podía sentir la húmeda boca de Miho, sin querer uno de sus colmillos rozo el pene del rubio que ante el peligro de la mordida y la excitación no aguanto –aaaahhhhh- su miembro reventó en un potente chorro de semen que inundo la boca de la chica que como podía lo bebía con dificultades mientras gotas del mismo se derramaban en el suelo y ella se separaba del pene del rubio que dejando salir un ultimo chorro minúsculo salpicaba su mejilla mientras Miho tosía ante lo que acababa de pasar –Miho_chan…no sabes hacer esto verdad- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara mientras la roja chica lo miraba ofendida- pero claro que se- respondió molesta mientras el rubio suavemente limpiaba su mejilla rojiza y le dejaba lamer los restos de su semen de sus dedos mientras la alzaba despacio del suelo –Miho_chan sabes que no me voy a reír solo admite que no sabes de esto- volvió a hablar el rubio mientras la semi vampiresa bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzada por lo que el rubio le decía, acaso era tan obvia su falta de habilidad y era claro que para Naruto notar eso era fácil -…esta bien lo admito, no se como hacer esto estas contento, me encerraron los 12 y la verdad yo pues…tu sabes nunca- no pudo decirlo mientras bajaba la vista y el rubio la tomaba del mentón haciendo que lo mirara a la cara –eres virgen verdad Miho_chan- la mujer de cabellera larga solo se puso mas roja mientras el rubio entendía eso por un claro si  
>-tu n entiendes…estas rodeado de tantas mujeres que sin duda saben como complacerte y yo soy una inexperta en estas cosas, y se supone que las mujeres del clan Vizana somos seductoras infalibles pero nunca fui instruida en eso por eso me puse esto quería que me vieras como la primera vez y no me rechazaras- decía ella muerta de pena algo en verdad nuevo para el rubio<br>-yo nunca te rechazaría Miho_chan eres virgen y eso es maravilloso, después de todo quieres que sea el primero y eso me halaga mucho- el rubio la beso suavemente mientras la empujaba a la cama sobre la que cayo tendida la mujer de cabellos plateados y blancos  
>-yo…yo no quiero que seas el rimero…quiero que seas el único Naruto_kun- se besaron de nuevo mientras el rubio acariciaba suavemente las vendas del torso de la chica y las arrancaba eso era mas fácil que solo girarla hasta quitárselas.<p>

Los pechos de Miho quedaron expuestos u Naruto los miro con deseos eran grandes ciertamente aunque a estas alturas el se preguntaba si no tenia algún fetiche por eso pero bueno mejor meditarlo después, sus manos amasaron suavemente los senos de la chica que solo dejaba salir ligeros suspiros mientras el rubio descendía sobre los duros pezones y lamia suavemente los mismos arrancando suaves gemidos de la boca de la chica que solo apretaba las sabanas con sus manos mientras el rubio lamia y chupaba sus duros pezones sin dejar se amasar sus pechos suaves y tersos –eres preciosa Miho_chan y me encargare de que nunca olvides esta noche- dijo el rubio antes de besarla suavemente y bajar su mano hasta la entrepierna de la chica y acaricio suavemente atreves de la tela podía percibir los suaves labios vaginales mientras Miho se arqueaba ate el suave tacto del rubio que arqueaba una ceja –no usas ropa interior Miho_chan- la chica asintió algo apenada mientras el rubio de nuevo besaba sus pechos y devoraba los pezones con hambre mordisqueando suavemente los pezones de la chica mientras esta soltaba suaves quejidos de gusto y excitación bajo los besos del rubio que poco a poco esbozaba una sonrisa mientras le arrancaba los pantalones a la confundida Miho –voy a hacer realidad lo que tanto pides Miho_chan- dijo el rubio jugando mientras movía sus cejas sugerentemente y la chica se sonrojaba bastante antes de sonreír y separar suavemente las piernas dejando al rubio admirar su entrepierna, sus piernas largas y torneadas se abrían dejándole ver la húmeda entrada de labios entreabiertos como saludándolo mientras una escasa cantidad de vello coronaba la parte baja de su pubis mientras el rubio le miraba con ojos brillantes -Naruto_kun adelante…jeje…"viólame"- dijo la deseosa chica mientras el rubio se deslizaba sobre ella y sus cuerpos se repegaban mucho, la punta del miembro duro del rubio rozo la entrada de Miho mientras el la besaba suavemente mientras empujaba sus caderas contra ella, fue un suave movimiento el que empujaba su miembro dentro de la chica que lanzando gemidos al viento lo sentía, sus paredes internas se estaban abriendo por primera vez ante el embate del miembro de Naruto, fueron golpes suaves y acompasados de los gemidos incesantes de Miho lo s que resonaban en la intimidad de la recamara del rubio que poco a poco se adentraba en la chica hasta alcanzar su himen, lo empujo suavemente y Miho se arqueo de dolor –shhh tranquila Miho_chan dolerá pero después se sentirá increíble créeme- la beso con suavidad y empujo con fuerza dentro de ella, los ojos de la Vizana se abrieron como platos cuando el pene del rubio desgarro el obstáculo –AAAAHHHHH- se arque soltando un poderoso gemido mientras el rubio permanecía inmóvil y quieto sobre la chica que respiraba agitada dejando salir quejidos de dolor, era muy extraño pero poc a poco el dolor desparecía dando paso a una muy interesante sensación, era delicioso e indescriptible lo que invadía a Miho mientras el rubio se empezaba a mover en su interior a ritmo lento y cadencioso –aaahhh Naruto_kun- gimio gustosa al sentir como el pene del rubio ingresaba aun mas en ella hasta golpear el final del camino, los ojos de Miho se abrieron como platos y dejo salir un poderoso gemido cuando el miembro del rubio golpeo con fuerza colándose en su vientre invadiéndole por completo gemía y sudaba suplicando mas al rubio que en este momento se movía con fiereza sobre la semi vampiresa que solo podía abrazarle con las piernas en un intento de profundizar aun mas la penetración mientras el rubio besaba suavemente sus pechos y arremetía en Miho pronto el calor era insospechadamente alto y el rubio sentía como las paredes de Miho se apretaban con fuerza entorno a el, se miraron a los ojos y de nuevo se besaron mientras Miho apretaba aun mas al rubio –adentro…lléname de ti Naruto_kun- suplico la peliplateada mientras el rubio se hundía hasta el fondo y estallaba en un chorro abundante de semen que arrastraba a los dos a un intenso y desfallecedor orgasmo.

Afuera del cuerto una envidiosa pelinegra que en este momento estaba por completo dominada por la rubia invasora deslizaba su lengua por los labios al ver como el fluido blanco del rubio escurría fuera del interior de su nueva conquista, era raro pero ella juraría haber visto unas raras marcas brillar en los cuellos de ambos pero bueno debían ser alguna cosa del rubio, y si Miho había sido marcada como una de las mujeres de Naruto, con agilidad Naruko en el cuerpo de Kin se quito del camino cuando la puerta del rubio se abrió de golpe –Naruto_kun dile a la sanguijuela que deje de…llamarme…- Morrigan no pudo decir mas ante la escena frente a sus ojos mientras Moka entraba detrás de ella –no es verdad diga lo que diga la súcubo no es…NARUTO OSASTE VIOLAR A MIHO- lo siguiente que todo mundo vio fue a un rubio semidesnudo envuelto en una sabana correr por toda Konoha mientras una vampiresa lo perseguía para castrarle; lejos de la aldea de la hoja una figura se movía en las sombras saliendo de la base de akatsuki y se paraba a un lado del siempre serio Kazuki quien asentía al verle antes de que ambos comenzaran a avanzar hacia la aldea de la hoja –soy Kazuki- dijo el hombre explosivo mientras saltaba por las ramas y su acompañante sonreía de una manera demasiado parecida a la de Naruto –llámame…Hanzo- si, Madara había osado revivir al mentor de Naruto y enviarlo contra el.

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí se acabo el capitulo como vimos Naruto claro la confusión sobre lo de Samui no sin ates llevarse una buena golpiza y claro darle lo suyo a cierto perro metiche y pervertido, Miho finalmente tuvo lo que tanto anticipaba y al parecer Naruko ya sabe lo que quiere y necesita para convencer al rubio de ser uno con ella aunque le fallo el calculo y acabo en otro lado jejeje y si finalmente ya sabemos quien es uno d elos proyectos de madara ha salido y ahora acompaña a kazuki a Konoha en el futuro se auguran grandes líos para Naruto<br>_solo líos? (mira al autor con duda)_  
><em>va a correr mucha sangre cuando lleguen (al autor asiente) <em>  
><em>y aun fakta por resolver lo de naruko (el autor le mira fijamente) <em>  
><em>las cosas se complican cada vez mas…lo adoro (todos la ven con gotas en la nuca)<em>  
>bueno ya vieron como acabo esto los veré en el capitulo que sigue se cuidan<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que onda con la madre de Shino?


	144. C141: Descubierta

Hola lectores, aquí estoy para traerles otro emocionante capitulo de este loco y al parecer interminable fic ya que se acercan muchas batallas pero antes claro creo que pasare a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: sabes creo que si  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si pobre no lo dejan descansar en pas, lo de las chicas estoy deacuero entre mas mas caos hay, y lo de rikudo mmm no confirmare ni negare nada jejeje  
><strong>Buty<strong>:que bueno que te gusto y creeme dudo que moka lo castre y se augura una gran lucha contra hanzo y kasuki  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si estuvo cerca aunque la recopensa de miho scabo volviendose otra situacion peligrosa y si hanzo ha regresado y tan "especial" como siempre  
>bueno como ya respondi esto vallams al capitulo que espero les gustes y para mas adelantes les tengo una que otra sorpresita por ahí jejeje pero bueno no les diré que planeo porque eso arruinaría el sentido de la sorpresa<br>_es cierto a el se le ocurre cada cosa (sonríe dulcemente)_  
><em>si tiene demasiada imaginación (sonríe como la otra)<em>  
><em>y no solo para los fics (mueve las cejas sugerente)<em>  
><em>y que lo digas ya viste lo de anoche (a las cuatro les gotea sangre de la nariz)<em>  
>(rojo a mas no poder) mejor lean esto antes de que ellas digan otra cosa<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: cuidado lemon próximo cuidado<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 141: Descubierta <strong>

Un día nuevo llego a la aldea de la hoja y por las calles tan pronto salió el sol corría el rumor de lo que la noche anterior paso, se decía en las calles que finalmente Naruto había perdido la poca cordura que tenia y que consumido por su propia perversión corrió por la aldea desnudo seguido de una chica desesperada por hacer el amor con el; no podían estar mas equivocados, lo cierto era que el rubio mas bien corría por su vida mientras Moka luchaba por arrancarle su hombría tras sorprenderlo sobre su hermanita en la cama y fue solo gracias a la intervención de cierta biju pelirroja que el rubio alcanzo a salvar su hombría del castigo que deseaba imponerle la vampiresa, que tras respirar un poco se encontraba ahora algo avergonzada por malentender toda la situación mas al ver la enorme cara de felicidad de Miho al entrar el rubio aun completo al comedor mientras la vampiresa se hundía en su vergüenza por semejante arrebato de ira; el almuerzo fue bastante tranquilo y relajado aunque cierta mujer de cabellos negros aun meditaba como fue que le paso eso…de nuevo.

Con el escándalo de la noche anterior y Moka correteando a Naruto por toda Konoha fue donde "Kin" vio su oportunidad para tomar el cuerpo de Tsunade que tras revisar las memorias de todas las chicas decidió que si alguna le serviría para sus planes seria ella y claro tenia que forzar el contacto físico para lograr pasar a ella y todo gracias al sello contra el control y la posesión que les coloco Naruto que si bien no la detenía a ella si le imposibilitaba saltar de una a otra sin el contacto…aunque la verdad lo de tener que besarlas le divertía quizá ella si se parecía a Naruto incluso en esos gustos que tenia el rubio para las mujeres seria que era lesbiana…no que va ella deseaba a Naruto por sobre todo quizá solo tenia gustos mas bastos como Shineko si seguramente eso era, volviendo a la noche anterior las mujeres se separaron para agarrar a Moka y salvar al rubio y ella claro siguió a la rubia Senju hasta encontrarla en el bosque persiguiendo el rastro de los gritos de Moka que no dejaban de resonar a la distancia –(_**ahora o nunca**_)- pensó ansiosa mientras le saltaba encima a la mujer, sus labios como siempre hicieron contacto con los de ella y el suave roce dio paso al traslado de anfitriona, de nuevo el cuerpo inconsciente en esta ocasión el de Kin cayo al suelo mientras ella sonreía al sentir el nuevo cuerpo que ahora la hospedaba –_**si éxito…eh porque mi pelo sigue siendo negro**_- se dijo ella al ver un poco de su largo cabello cayendo por sobre su hombro, bajo la vista y se vio envuelta en un singular traje hecho de vendas mientras a la distancia se podía ver a Tsunade correr alejándose aun mas de Naruto quien solo miraba al frente sin creer nada -_**no puede ser acabe en Kurenai! Como diablos me pasa esto siempre**_- si de alguna manera la chica rubia había terminado en Kurenai quien siguiendo el mismo escándalo que Tsunade apareció corriendo en el bosque detrás de la rubia que emprendió su marcha y claro Naruko no se dio cuenta de nada y termino besando a la usuaria del genjutsu en vez de a su blanco principal por eso mismo ahora estaba en su nueva anfitriona viendo como Moka se disculpaba sin parar con el rubio que solo decía que todo estaba bien mientras se reía de la situación de la noche anterior, solo entonces el rubio noto la rara actitud de Kin quien se sujetaba la cabeza aun tratando de saber que le paso solo tenia ligeros flashazos de lo que ocurrió y eso la tenia confundida  
>-te sientes bien Kin_chan?- pregunto el rubio a la pelinegra del sonido atrayendo la atecion de todas a l chica<br>-no se… me siento débil y bastante rara, es como si me hubiera perdido de algo- respondió la chica de largo cabello negro mientras Samui levantaba un poco su ceja  
>-sientes tu cuerpo algo entumido y estas mareada verdad- dijo la siempre serena mujer rubia mientras Kin asentía a sus palabras y miraba a Tsunade esa era la misma sensación que ella llego a tener<br>-saben ahora que lo mencionan yo me sentí igual hace unos días- ahora fue el turno de Anko de hablar y todo mundo la miro eso era raro casi como si una epidemia se hubiese desatado entre las mujeres Ishura cosa que preocupaba al rubio que miraba a todas sus mujeres con genuina preocupación en sus ojo  
>-(<em><strong>creo que esto puede afectar mis planes<strong>_)- pensaba Naruko en el cuerpo de Kurenai mientras el rubio le miraba con curiosidad ya que se mantenía callada aunque claro no pudo cuestionarle mas cuando cierta anbu de mascara felina apareció en escena

El rubio saludo amigable a Yugao mientras esta saludaba de igual manera a todas las chicas que seguían debatiendo las posibilidades de lo que les ocurría -Naruto_kun hokage_sama te solicita- dijo ella antes de esfumarse en una bola de humo y el rubio sonriente se despedía de las chicas antes de salir y de que todas se separaran a sus ocupaciones, claro por su parte "Kurenai" lanzaba miradas ciertamente discretas y furtivas a la mujer de ojos color miel mientras esta se alejaba de la casa en dirección al hospital trato de seguirle pero entonces todo se ennegreció y la rubia pronto estaba en verdad confundida –_**pero que rayos pasa**_- pregunto a la nada la mujer de cabellera rubia mientras la oscuridad le rodeaba y los pasos resonaban frente a ella y la figura oscura se aproximaba hasta ella –ya sabia yo que algo andaba mal en la s chicas pero nunca espere que fueras tu la responsable- frente a Naruko los bellos ojos rojos salieron de las sombras para revelarle a la serena Kurenai encarándole firmemente  
>-<em><strong>tu? Pero como es posible que estés aquí yo te adormecí cuando tome el control<strong>_- declaro la Hollow del Ishura mirando a la serena mujer de cabellera negra  
>-contrario a tus ideas nunca tuviste control de mi, mi mente es muy fuerte debe serlo para poder soportar los genjutsus mas poderosos que uso gracias a eso no lograste controlarme por completo Naruko- los ojos de la rubia se entrecerraron un poco mientras miraba a la sonriente mujer, ese detalle se le había pasado por alto<br>-_**ya veo… por eso fue que sometí tan fácil y decía yo que fue muy sencillo, pero el que estés aquí no cambia nada mis planes**_- declaro la sonríete mujer de ojos azules mientras la ojiroja solo le miraba enojada  
>-quizá tienes razón y mi cuerpo esta bajo tu control por ahora pero ten en cuenta que cuando saltes a Tsunade yo recobrare el control y le contare a todos sobre ti, dudo que a Naruto le agrade el que andes saltando de una a otra a tu antojo- dijo la mujer de cabellera negra con una gran sonrisa en su cara tenia a la hollow atrapada y todo por un error de calculo<br>-_**eso no importa en cuanto entre en Tsunade iré por Naruto_kun y le mostrare lo que le puedo dar, no importara lo que tu tengas que decir Kurenai_chan**_- sus palabras estaban llenas de seguridad mientras la ojiroja le encaraba ahora con un gesto de enojo en su rostro  
>-nunca, eso no pasara no se como pero yo evitare que tomes Naruto_kun y lo alejes de nosotras- sus palabras estaban llenas de decisión mientras la rubia solo sonreía al escucharla hablar de esa manera<br>-_**de nosotras…no querrás decir de ti, no olvides que estoy en tu mente Kurenai_chan y valla quien diría que lees esos libros y te imaginas todas esas cosas eh**_- la kunoichi se puso como sus ojos para gran diversión de la rubia que soltaba sus carcajadas que resonaban en el subconsciente de la mujer de cabellera negra  
>-eso no es de tu incumbencia!...además no tiene nada de malo que piense esas cosas después de todo Naruto_kun y yo tenemos una relación- dijo la apenada mujer mientras a su alrededor como una proyección aparecían imágenes muy realistas de las cosas que imaginaba Kurenai relacionadas con Naruto y muchas escenas dignas del icha icha mientras se ponía aun mas roja que antes si eso era posible<br>-_**jajajajaja parece que tenemos una pervertida de closet eh… sabes quizá no necesito a Tsunade después de todo, tu eres muy bella y en tus recuerdos pude ver como Naruto_kun gozo de tu estrechez**_- la miro fijamente antes de acercarse a ella suavemente mientras Kurenai se sentía por completo paralizada mientras la rubia circundaba su ser paralizado  
>-¿Qué haces?- pregunto algo asustada cuando Naruko se le acerco por la espalda abrazándole suavemente mientras repegaba sus pechos a los de la mujer de ojos rojos<br>-_**tu deseas una noche de sexo desenfrenado, lo se lo he visto…yo puedo ayudarte a conseguirlo es mas cuando Naruto_kun y yo seamos uno me asegurare de que todos los días te someta como a una Inuzuka se que eso es lo que deseas Kurenai_chan y lo sabes**_- lamio suavemente el oído de la mujer de ojos rojos que sentía su entrepierna húmeda al ver imágenes de ella en cuatro con el rubio poseyéndola con fuerza y dominio  
>-yo…yo- no pudo decir mas cuando los labios de Naruko la besaron u la mujer de ojos rojos se entrego a sus bajos instintos y pasiones mientras Naruko solo podía sonreír ante su victoria<br>-(_**creo que seré buena y te dejare sentir como me pose, después de todo gracias a ti Naruto_kun y yo seremos uno al fin**_)- Kurenai cerro los ojos mientras todo se desvanecía y en el exterior Naruko reasumía el control con los hermosos ojos rojos de Kurenai rodeados por un pequeño halo amarillo casi invisible.

Mientras tanto en la torre del hokage el rubio estaba sometido a uno de los momentos mas horrendos de su vida y todo de manos de un sonriente hokage que le miraba con una sonrisa digna de Hanzo –no, no, no, no….y definitivamente NO- respondió el rubio a la petición de Sarutobi mientras el hombre de edad rejuvenecido sonreía con gran confianza y crueldad- no puedes rehusarte Naruto, es una orden y tienes que acatarla- dijo sonriente mientras el rubio solo le miraba con rencor, el habría preferido un millón de veces ser enviado a una guerra solo, enfrentar a su grupo de bijus femeninas celosas y en su forma demoniaca, o encarara a Madara con su poder sellado de nuevo, el prefería cualquier cosa a esto –no te pongas así Naruto_semental_kun esto solo será provisional en lo que nuestra relación se fortalece…por cierto tendrás un cuarto para mi en tu casa- el rubio miraba en shock como Sai recientemente asignado bajo la vigilancia del rubio le sonreía tan falsamente mientras solicitaba un cuarto en la casa del ojiazul que solo podía sentir escalofríos al verle sonreír de esa manera –Sai ni en un millón de años te dejaría dormir bajo el mismo techo que yo lo siento pero tu te quedaras en el departamento que alguna vez ocupe yo- bueno esa era una buena salida a su problema mas cercano aunque el hecho de tener que mantener a Sai pegado a el aun estaba ahí pero el no tener que soportar sus raros comentarios en su casa seria mejor ya que conociendo a sus mujeres ocurrirían dos cosas, primero matarían a Sai por esas insinuaciones y luego medio matarían al rubio por cambiarlas por un rarito como el, sus piro resignado mientras salía de la oficina con el pelinegro siguiéndole de cerca no sin antes claro lanzarle una mirada de rencor al sonriente hokage –nos veremos después Hokage_exhibicionista_sama- dijo Sai saliendo de ahí mientras Sarutobi tenia una gota en su nuca al escuchar las palabras del pelinegro que regreso a la oficina una vez mas asomando solo su cabeza por la puerta –y adiós Koharu_adicta al pene de su esposo_san- y salió de ahí mientras la gota en la nuca de Sarutobi se volvía aun mas grande y su esposa salía de abajo del escritorio roja y confundida mirando a su esposo que solo le regresaba la mirada –espero que Naruto cambia su forma de ser- dijo Sarutobi mientras Koharu asentía ya que en el peor de los casos seria Sai quien le pegara sus costumbres al rubio y eso si seria un problema.

En las calles de Konoha el rubio avanzaba por la calle con el sanado Sai quien admiraba la aldea siguiendo de cerca al rubio que solo murmuraba cosas sobre hokages pervertidos y vengativos, oh como le dolía la cabeza seria mejor pasar al hospital para conseguir una aspirina y hacerle una visita a Tsunade para verificar algo sobre cierto trasplante que el rubio esperaba ella lograra efectuar, arribo al mismo y camino saludando a las enfermeras mientras su rara sombra lo seguía de cerca y el rubio caminaba por los pasillos ya resignado a su presencia –Shizune_chan! Como le va a mi sexy enfermera hoy- dijo el rubio apareciendo a un lado de la pelinegra sonrojada que solo respondió con un bien antes de que el rubio besara su mano como era su costumbre y esta se sonrojara mientras claro Sai hablaba de mas –esa actitud indica gran cordialidad y familiaridad sin mencionar que por como la llamas debo asumir es una de tus mujeres…acaso piensas poseerla en el pasillo Naruto_semental_kun- la mujer de cabellos negros se puso bastante roja mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada furiosa a Sai por arruinar el hermosos momento, la apenada Shizune se alejo de ahí a seguir con sus labores mientras el rubio caminaba hacia la oficina de la mujer ojimiel que para varias estaba bebiendo…que diga trabajando duro, el ojiazul entro sonriente antes de que la mujer dejara doto de lado y le saltara encima, fue un beso intenso y apasionado con el que Tsunade le pedía disculpas de nuevo por la confusión con Samui cosa que el rubio agradecía mucho sobretodo al sentir como su cuerpo se apretaba contra el –valla esa mujer tiene pechos enormes sin duda tienes un fetiche por eso verdad Naruto_semental_kun- Tsunade soltó al rubio y miro a Sai para después mirara a Naruto con una vena en su frente si por el rubio fuera el dejaría que matara a Sai pero era su trabajo vigilarlo y mantenerlo vivo, como detestaba al hokage por eso, tras la explicación del porque del pelinegro el rubio paso a lo que lo trajo a esa visita  
>-Tsunade_chan has revisado las notas que te di- pregunto el rubio mientras la mujer se recargaba al frente de su escritorio cruzando los brazos resaltando sus pechos en una clara invitación al rubio que los miraba por completo hipnotizado o seria idiotizado…creo que es lo segundo<br>-si lo he estado leyendo es una operación arriesgada pero si lo que dice es correcto eso podría corregir los problemas de Itachi además cono lo que he aprendido de esa abominación que le quitaste a Danzou creo que será todo un éxito- su sonrisa era norme y llena de seguridad no por nada era una medico legendaria  
>-genial, por eso te adoro Tsunade_chan y si todo sale bien te daré un maravilloso premio- dijo el rubio ya trazando una gran cena romántica solo para el y la mujer de pronunciados encantos<br>-oh Naruto_kun esa clase de motivación si que funciona- respondió ella mientras imaginaba su propia clase de premio ubicado en la recamara de rubio por vario días consecutivos, quisiera o no reconocerlo al parecer los 3 sanin tenia sus propio grado de perversión  
>-bueno en ese caso te dejare para que trabajes- el rubio la beso con dulzura antes de salir de la oficina de la mujer no sin que Sai la mirara una ultima vez<br>-con su permiso Tsunade_pechugona_sama- y el pelinegro salió antes de que el pisapapeles le volara la cabeza en definitiva que anduviera con el rubio cuando este le faltaba el respeto a todo mundo era una muy mala influencia.

Al final el rubio logro deshacerse de Sai y regreso a su cas a descansar la verdad el estar siempre con ese chico le pasaba factura ya que en mas de una ocasión considero presentárselo al buen Doku que sin duda lo mataría a su primer cometario extraño que cuestionara su sexualidad, la casa Ishura estaba calmada y serena al parecer Tsunami aun no regresaba de las compras y las chicas no estaban en casa o eso pensó el rubio antes de escuchar ese ruido en el segundo piso, camino con curiosidad hacia el sitio del mismo sonido…su recamara, entro con sigilo y se quedo asombrado con lo que vio frente a el mientras la puerta se cerraba por el sello automático que le puso, sobre su cama una hermosa y sensual Kurenai enfundada en lencería negra y muy corta sin mencionar entallada lo miraba insinuante y sonriente -_**te esperaba Naruto_kun**_- dijo la mujer mientras el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido de esa actitud, no dijo nada ya que antes de abrir la boca la ojiroja se levanto de la cama y se acerco a el despacio y cadenciosamente balanceando sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras le sonreía coqueta, sus dedos acariciaron las mejillas del rubio antes de bajar a su pecho y delinear círculos sobre su corazón –Kurenai_chan estas bien nunca actúas así- dijo el rubio mientras la hermosa mujer se relamía suavemente los labios acercándose al rubio que no podía negarlo el sutil aroma de excitación proveniente de la pelinegra le hacia hervir la sangre –_**solo estoy harta de ser educada Naruto_kun quiero que me poseas, que me domes con fuerza y me dejes sentir al macho deseoso y excitado que puedes ser**_- declaro la mujer de ojos rojos antes de besar al rubio y dejar caer sus manos, sus labios se unieron los de Naruto y su lengua pronto luchaba contra la de el mientras su mano ansiosa delineaba sobre la tela el miembro del rubio que ya comenzaba a despertar y a manifestar su presencia –_**ohh Naruto_kun te excito**_ – sonrió algo burlona antes de que el rubio suspirara y con una sonrisa la alzara en sus brazos y la condujera a la cama, la arrojo a la misma y vio con deseo como la mujer se acariciaba ella sola mientras se despojaba de sus prendas quedando por completo desnuda amasando suavemente sus pechos de pezones rosados y duros mientras estiraba los brazos al rubio –_**ven aquí Naruto_kun tómame**_-, en el interior de Kurenai esta miraba todo sin creerlo, era claro que Naruko controlaba su cuerpo pero de pronto ella se encontraba hablando al mismo tiempo que la rubia y sentía de manera asombrosa las caricias en su cuerpo, el rubio en el exterior no perdió el tiempo y pronto se desnudo mientras los ojos rojos admiraban el miembro de Naruto duro y latiendo ansioso, se sentó al borde de la cama apoyado en sus brazos y miro a la mujer de blanca y tersa piel –ven aquí Kurenai_chan tienes que hacerte responsable de lo que causas- la mujer se relamió los labios antes de acercarse al rubio y lamer la punta de su miembro arrancando un fuerte gemido del rubio –**ohh delicioso es tan delicioso**- murmuro ella antes de empezar a chupar la punta tratando de tragar despacio el miembro del rubio afortunado que se dejo caer en la cama, su me e era devorado con una singular maestría por Kurenai mientras el con un alarde de fuerza alzaba el cuerpo de la ojiroja y lo colocaba sobre el, frente a sus ojos se encontraba la mojada entrepierna que no perdió tiempo en lamer, el gemido ahogado salió de la boca llena de la mujer mientras la lengua del rubio se perdía en el interior de su apretada vagina –(_**es maravilloso siento como me invade si sigue así voy a venirme**_)- pensó Naruko al sentir como la lengua del rubio se hundía aun mas en ella mientras sus labios chupaban con fuerza el miembro del rubio que no dejaba de latir feliz entre sus labios mientras el rubio empujaba con suavidad sus caderas clavándose profundo en su garganta, pronto los dos estaban gimiendo con fuerza mientras el orgasmo llegaba de improviso, los fluidos demasiado dulces de Kurenai se derramaban en la boca del rubio que los disfrutaba como nunca -(que delicia porque saben tan bien…nunc habían sabido así)- pensaba el rubio bebiendo las miles de la ojiroja que ahora mismo chupaba con fuerza la cran afluente de semen caliente y espeso que inundaba su boca mientras lo bebía con los ojos casi en blanco –(_**delicioso tanto semen**_ tan delicioso)- fue asombroso las dos conciencias estaban sincronizadas y Kurenai comenzaba a gozar al sentir como Naruto hacia el amor con Naruko en su cuerpo.

"Kurenai" acabo con las mejillas rojas y sonriente tendida en la cama mientras el rubio le abría las piernas poniéndolas en sus hombros, el pene del rubio rozo su entrada suavemente mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y un tenue halo amarillo era mas visible que antes en este momento –_**siii, mételo hazme tuya Naruto_kun**_- suplico ella mientras el rubio empujaba suavemente, lanzo un fuerte gemido al viento mientras el miembro del rubio se colaba en sus paredes internas separándolas con fuerza, era caliente y duro lo que le invadía en este momento y el rubio estaba lejos de detenerse, su pene siguió clavándose con fuerza mientras las piernas de Kurenai en sus hombros eran alzadas dejándole el camino libre –_**Aaaahhh**_ Naruto_kun- y pasó el halo amarillo se fue y Kurenai Yuhi tuvo el control de nuevo, el miembro del rubio se hundió con fuerza mientras Naruko en la mente de Kurenai se arqueaba del placer –_**ssiiii mas metete mas en mi Naruto_kun se mío y yo seré solo tuya solo fúndete conmigo**_- en el exterior Kurenai gemía de gusto con una gran sonrisa en sus labios antes de ser besada mientras el rubio empujaba con fuerza en ella, su pene se clavaba en su interior con dominio mientras gemían a unisonó con cada golpe de las caderas del rubio, los quejidos y suplicas de mas de la ojiroja resonaban con fuerza mientras el rubio arremetía contra ella –aaaahh Naruto_kun te amo empuja mas _**dame mas mi amor**_- de nuevo Naruko tomo el control mientras el rubio empujaba -(que es eso en sus ojos….ahhh al diablo no me importa no quiero parar)- Naruto noto el cambio pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado encendido y no deseaba detenerse ya, su pene toco la entrada del vientre y empujo con fuerza en su interior –_**AAAAAAAHHHHH**_- se arqueo pro el orgasmo, Naruko gimió con fuerza cuando el vientre fue invadido por el pene del rubio, su mente se perdió y solo pudo sentir el placer al sentir como el rubio se movía sobre ella entrando y saliendo de su matriz, era algo asombroso e imposible, el miembro del rubio entraba en lo mas profundo de ella con fuerza y salía casi por completo antes de entrar de nuevo con un fuerte golpe que pronto la tenia sumida en un placer inconmensurable, sus piernas cayeron de los hombros del rubio y lo trenzaron por la cintura mientras e rubio entrelazaba sus manos con las de Kurenai y se besaban con fuerza sin que este dejara de empujar en ella –aaahh te amo tanto te amo- decía el rubio desenfrenado empujado sin parar en la mujer de ojos rojos que ahora mismo oscilaban entre el rojo y el azul mientras el rubio besaba su cuello sin dejar de empujar en ella, el orgasmo era inminente el miembro del rubio se inflamaba y cada golpe era mas fuerte mientras la marca roja brillaba en el cuello de Kurenai mientras el rubio se hundía hasta e fondo de un solo golpe –_**Naruto_kun…yo…yo también te amo…AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH**_- el rubio estallo derramando cantidades industriales de su semilla en el vientre de Kurenai pero lo interesante ocurría en si interior, las dos conciencias estaban alejadas una de la otra y Mientras Kurenai se sumía en el orgasmo Naruko se sentía muy rara en efecto sufría el orgasmo pero algo le picaba podía sentir como el rubio la llenaba a ella y no a Kurenai casi como si fuese su cuerpo al que Naruto le hacia el amor mientras algo rojizo aparecía tras su cuello sin que nadie se diera cuenta.  
>"Kurenai" respiraba agitada cuando el rubio salió de su interior dejando que un poco de su semilla se derramara mientras la volteaba y alzaba sus caderas separando sus suaves y blancas nalgas, los ojos de ambas consciencias se abrieron de golpe cuando sintieron el miembro del rubio contra su trasero –te daré lo que tanto pedias Kurenai_chan…vas a ser mi dulce perra- dijo el rubio tratándola como si de una Inuzuka se tratase antes de golpear con fuerza, lanzo un poderoso quejido al viento cuando el pene del rubio orado su trasero, nunca habían sentido algo así de doloroso y placentero, los gemidos de dolor y gozo se mezclaban cuando la misma Naruko controlando el cuerpo lanzaba su trasero contra el rubio clavándose aun mas de su pene mientras este le besaba el cuello y amasaba sus pechos –mmm que apretada estas Kurenai_chan lo adoro eres tan suave y hermosa mi bella ojiroja- dijo el rubio antes de acariciar sus caderas y salir un poco de ella y golpear de nuevo –aaaaahhhhh- dejo salir el gemido cuando el miembro del rubio entro de golpe antes de repetir el golpe, su pene entraba y salía con fuerza distendiendo la pequeña entrada mientras los fluidos pegajosos del pene funcionaban como lubricante facilitando el golpeteo, Kurenai tenia sus pechos aplastados contra la cama mientras el rubio jalaba suavemente su cabello obligándola alzar la cabeza mientras clavaba su pene en ella –te gusta verdad Kurenai_chan…te gusta que te trate como una perrita…ahhh dilo Kurenai_chan sabemos que te gusta- dijo el rubio deseoso mientras la mujer de ojos rojos gemía de gusto gritando que lo adoraba que adoraba sentirse su perra mientras el rubio se clavaba con mucha mas fuerza en ella amenazando con partirla en dos con cada golpe que la hcia gritar de gusto, en el interior de Kurenai Naruko comenzaba a desvanecerse con una sonrisa en su cara una sonrisa idéntica a la de Kurenai quien solo podía gemir y gritar de placer –<em><strong>siii ya viene vamos a ser uno ohh Naruto_kun fúndete conmigo soy tu perra mi amor solo se uno conmigo y hazme el amor para siempre<strong>_- y entonces paso las tres mentes se convulsionaron mientras el rubio derramaba su espeso semen en el interior de Kurenai y los tres gemían de gusto ente el intenso orgasmo mientras la invasora se desvanecía de la mente de la ojiroja y volvía al rubio que permanecía con sus ojos nublados sobre la mujer de cabellos negros; Naruto respiraba agitado, no usaba ropa y entre sus piernas sostenía una poderosa erección, frente a el en la gran cama cubierta por nada el denudo cuerpo de Naruko lo llamaba dejándole aprecias sus pechos grandes y su entrada húmeda y abierta extendiéndole los brazos –_**ven Naruto_kun mi cuerpo real es mejor que el de ella compruébalo mi amor**_- el rubio estaba en trance mientras subía a la cama y su cuerpo hormigueaba ante la inminente unión solo que el rubio se detuvo de golpe y la miro con decepción en sus ojos  
>-no puedo creer que hicieras eso, usaste a mis chicas solo para engatusarme, que clase de mujer eres- dijo decepcionado mientras Naruko lo miraba con duda<br>-olvídalo Naruto_kun, eso ya no importa ahora solo somos tu y yo anda usa ese hermosos pene tuyo hazme tu mujer- dijo deseosa mientras el rubio retrocedía alejándose de Naruko  
>-no lo hare.. Porque no lo entiendes?, en ellas no solo veo su cuerpo, veo sus corazones y se que me aman como yo las amo pero en ti, no puedo confiar y menos si se que cuando te posea me perderé para siempre, lo siento Naruko_chan pero con todo el dolor de mi corazón no lo hare y nunca mas volveré a escucharte ni a estar aquí, seremos solo conocidos y me temo pasaras el resto de tus días sola aquí, adiós Naruko_chan- y el rubio comenzó a desvanecerse en la nada a paso lento<br>-no no puedes irte…no entiendes te necesito, Naruto_kun no me dejes no me ignores, no quiero estar sola por favor no me dejes…NARUTO_KUN ESPERA NO TE VALLAS SERE BUENA, SERE SUMISA Y DULCE SOLO NO ME DEJES- pero fue tarde el rubio se había ido y ella lo sentía era dolor uno que nunca creyó sentir en su pecho mientras la marca en su cuello brillaba y solo entonces pudo saber lo que sentía – Naruto_kun- sus ojos dejaron salir lagrimas mientras se dejaba caer en la cama su ambición la había cegado por completo y ahora pagaría el precio.

La hora de la comida llego a la aldea de la hoja y el rubio relataba el pequeño encuentro con Naruko y la encontró responsable de todo lo ocurrido con las chicas, decir que estaban molestas era poco aunque en el fondo Kurenai se sentía… agradecida? Al parecer lo que experimento gracias a la hollow de verdad era lo que deseaba y ahora ella se cuestionaba si en verdad Naruko era una entidad maligna como todos pensaban en ese momento, a lo lejos de la aldea en medio del bosque un par de figuras estaban calmadas mientras una de ellas dejaba salir su chakra y su instinto asesino, toda Konoha lo sintió y Tsunade, Jiraiya y Naruto se pusieron pálidos al percibir esa fuerza y presencia, -alguien valla con el hokage y dígale que no deje que nadie se meta- ordeno el rubio antes de desvanecerse en un sunshin de sombras y correr por el bosque mientras Tsunade no lo creía no podía ser verdad esa presencia hacia tanto que no la sentía pero era el sin duda y además se sentía tan poderoso; el rubio salto por las ramas hasta estar lejos de la aldea de la hoja y llego al claro y lo vio como cuando estaba vivo es mas se sentía igual o mas intimidante que en aquel entonces  
>-sensei? Pero usted esta muerto creo que me equivocaba pero no es usted como es esto posible- dijo el rubio confundido mientras Hanzo le sonreía como solo el podía hacerlo<br>-Madara me resucito mocoso y ahora tu vienes conmigo que el dese verte- Hanzo se lanzo contra el rubio que salto para eludir el veloz ataque escapando solo por los pelos mientras Hanzo le miraba demencialmente y el rubio aterrizaba solo para agacharse y eludir el poderoso relámpago que pasaba sobre su cabeza  
>-¡que esta loco! Como puede trabajar para es e bastardo…esto es el edo tensei de nuevo no se apure le arrancare ese kunai y volverá a ser el de antes- declaro el Ishura mientras Hanzo ladeaba la cabeza dejándole ver que no había kunai alguno en su cabeza<br>-no hay kunai mocoso, no soy producto del edo tensei, de verdad he revivido y ahora te llevare con el- sus palabras eran claras y duras mientras el rubio negaba a lo que estaba escuchando  
>-¡eso es imposible! Como puede ser esto real- dijo el shockeado rubio antes de salir volando producto de la sorpresiva explosión que si bien no lo hirió si lo impacto.<p>

Naruto estaba de pie de nuevo con un poco de tierra sobre su ropa cuando sus ojos como platos de abrieron al ver como Kazuki aparecía en escena y Hanzo le sonreía –tu instruiste a Naruto, ya veo porque esta tan demente es igual a ti, ahora llevémoslo Madara y dejemos que lo use para lo que quiere y después me permita vengar Shiiru_sama- dijo el hombre mientras el rubio tenia un gota de nerviosismo cayendo por su sien al ver a otro poderoso enemigo frente a el y apoyando al controlado Hanzo, estaba en líos y lo sabia bien –regla numero uno mocoso "siempre mata a tu enemigo o volverá por ti"- y Hanzo salto contra el lanzándose en un poderoso ataque que desato una furiosa lucha

* * *

><p>Y se acabo esto, como vimos al parecer naruko hallo con quien atacar a Naruto aunque al final sus planes no salieron como esperaba, al rubio le acaban de endilgar a Sai y creo que va a sufrir mucho con sus comentarios y ahora se cocina una nueva lucha sus enemigos han llegado y el rubio esta metido en problemas, esto pinta para una gran lucha no creen<br>pobre naruko ella solo quería amor (sostiene un pancarta "libertad la rubia")  
>te apoyo ella encajaría muy bien con las inzuka (su pancarta dice "rubia para la familia") parecen olvidad que anduvo usurpando cuerpos y merece un castigo (Ryo asiente a lo que dijo)<br>jeje que tal un castigo como el de guren (las 4 sonríen pervertidamente)  
>creo que ellas saben lo que quieren verdad<p>

hsta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto lo de naruko en kurenai?


	145. C142: La gran salamandra

El día llego, hoy veremos a Naruto demostrar de que esta hecho y ver si es capas de vencer a su maestro revivió y fortalecido será una gran lucha créanme pero claro antes de leer eso es hora de responder a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: ya vendran no te apures  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:jejeje gracias por el cumplido creeme a veces ni yo se como le hago y si Naruko sera perdonada pero mas adelante y en cuanto a lo del bankai ya tengo algo pensado pero hay que esperar para saber  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>: no va a estar contento...eso es poco no cres?, y si la esposa de shibi es muy...interesante, sy sufrira con sai y se aproxima un choque que ni te imaginas  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si es verdad tiene buen corazon la perdonara, y creeme no sabes lo que le espera al rubio  
>bueno como esto ya quedo es hora de ir a lo que sigue<br>que emoción (mirando la pantalla)  
>esto va a ser genial (sentada a un lado de la otra)<br>ya quiero saber que pasa (mirando por sobre la cabeza de Shipu)  
>yo también (mira por sobre Kaze)<br>para que esperar mejor lean de una vez jejeje

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 142: La gran salamandra<strong>

Las chics estaban nerviosas en la aldea de la hoja, la oficina de Sarutobi fue insuficiente dada la gran cantidad de personas que se congregaron en la misma por eso fue que todo el grupo se desplazo a uno de los auditorios que estaba a reventar entre las chicas de Naruto, los ninjas que percibieron la presencia y los lideres del consejo y todos los colados que siguieron a la bola de personas que se movió a toda velocidad hasta llegar al mencionado salón donde un concentrado Sarutobi trataba con gran esfuerzo de hacer funcionar su adorada bola de cristal tratando de vislumbrar lo que le estaba pasado a Naruto en este momento pero por mas que lo intentaba era demasiado difícil, casi como si la gran cantidad de instinto asesino ubicada en dicho sitio interfiriera con el –**por todos los cielos muévete ya torpe anciano rejuvenecido**- dijo para asombro de todos una molesta Hitomi dejando por completo de lado su habitual buena educación empujando al hokage a un lado mientras ella misma infundía su chakra en la esfera bajo la mirada preocupada de todo mundo que miraba a la bola de cristal aumentando de tamaño mientras Tsunade le lanzaba miradas preocupadas a Jiraiya buscando que el le dijese que se equivocaba en lo que sentía pero su cara preocupada indicaba todo lo contrario, al parecer ella tenia toda la razón y eso era muy malo, la imagen en la esfera poco a poco se fue aclarando y vieron al rubio de pie frente a un conocido hombre que le sonreía de manera espelúznate -¡HANZO!- grito el sanin de cabello blanco al mismo tiempo que el hombre resucitado se lanzaba al ataque.

Naruto entro en guardia de inmediato cuando su hasta hace algún tiempo muerto maestro se le lanzo de frente, su velocidad era mucho mayor de la que el recordaba y pronto el hombre estaba frente al rubio, su puño resplandecía en electricidad cuando lanzo el poderoso golpe que Naruto apenas logro bloquear, la electricidad corrió por el brazo del Ishura mientras Hanzo lanzaba otro golpe que de nuevo era bloqueado con habilidad por Naruto, en su sitio Kazuki miraba con cierta diversión como el rubio se movía desesperadamente deteniendo los golpes de su maestro, las patadas comenzaron a aparecer mientras el rubio se agachaba esquivando apenas el poderoso ataque de Hanzo quien con esa sonrisa demente en su cara saltaba al aire -¡lucha de una vez Naruto!- se dejo caer sobre el rubio con una fuerza demoledora mientras el rubio rodaba por el suelo y Hanzo aterrizaba sobre el mismo destrozándolo antes de saltar sobre el rubio que reacciono por inercia, alzo su pierna golpeando a su maestro en el estomago antes de levantarse con velocidad conectando un golpe con el hombro a Hanzo quien retrocedió tras el duro impacto, el rubio le miro algo preocupado por su actuación tan instintiva mientras Hanzo sonreía como demente por el golpe del rubio –así debe ser, lucha o esto no será entretenido- de nuevo Hanzo salto al ataque lanzándose en una patada voladora que el rubio eludió agachándose para alzarse sujetando al hombre del cabello tan largo y dando vueltas con el antes de arrojarlo a la distancia mientras el daba un giro en el aire y caía de pie, mirando al rubio con esa sonrisa en la cara, las manos de Hanzo se movieron el sellos a gran velocidad mientras el suelo retumbaba y las grandes grietas aparecían amenazando con tragarse al rubio que saltaba al aire para esquivar el mortal ataque mientras Hanzo solo sonreía –caíste…Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- el relámpago voló de las manos de Hanzo y golpeo al rubio de frente mandándolo a volar por el aire sumido en la electricidad dolorosa que recorría su cuerpo de arriba abajo mientras se desplomaba al suelo, Hanzo se lanzo a una velocidad asombrosa casi tan veloz como Gai apareciendo a un costado del sitio donde Naruto caía aun paralizado por el relámpago, el suelo retumbo mientras lo golpeaba con fuerza y las grandes quijadas de roca salían del piso tragándose al rubio con una fuerza tremenda para diversión de Kazuki y alarma de quienes miraban todo por la bola de cristal magnificada en Konoha; Hanzo se alejo un par de pasos mientras miraba l estructura de roca frente a el con una gran sonrisa –oh vamos no soy estúpido sal de una buena vez- dijo el hombre de la lluvia mientras la roca retumbaba.

Las grietas llenaron las quijadas mientras de destrozaban y el rubio envuelto en un aura poderosa miraba a su maestro con determinación en sus ojos –usted esta siendo controlado por el enemigo sensei reaccione o tendré que hacerlo reaccionar a la mala-, en Konoha las acaras de todo mundo no tenían precio la verdad nadie o casi nadie sabia bien quien fue el mentor del rubio y enterarse en este momento y de esa manera que Hanzo fue quien instruyo a Naruto era una revelación no solo inesperada sino muy ilustrativa ya que eso explicaba la propensión de Naruto por la brutalidad y esa singular sonrisa que ahora mismo no estaba en su serio y duro rostro que encaraba al poderoso hombre - eso no me importa mocoso, todo lo que quiero es aplastarte- y se lanzo contra el rubio en un poderoso ataque, de nuevo intercambiaron golpes y patadas con fuerza y velocidad, el puño de Naruto golpeo la cara de Hanzo mientras este clavaba su rodilla en su estomago antes de que el rubio le tomara del brazo y jalándolo sobre el lo azotara contra el suelo con gran fuerza solo para que Hanzo alzara su pierna y conectase una patada ascendente al rostro del rubio que se alejo un par de pasos mientras el hombre se levantaba del suelo, Hanzo se limpio la poca sangre que escurría de su labio y encaro al rubio con una sonrisa asesina -pongámonos serios de una vez mocoso- el aura de Hanzo brillo mientras su chakra escondida aparecía inundando la zona y ascendiendo al cielo como en cierto rubio que lo miraba en shock al sentir semejante poder que hasta en Konoha se podía percibir con total claridad, era una escena familiar para quienes vieron pelear al rubio pero bueno considerando que Hanzo fue su mentor que eso lo hiciera Naruto no era tan descabellado, las manos del ninja de la lluvia se movieron a gran velocidad antes de atacar – Raiton: riryundan (elemento rayo: dragón eléctrico)- el colosal reptil brillante surgió de Hanzo lanzándose contra el rubio que miraba en shock uno de los ataques mas poderosos de su maestro lanzado contra el apenas logro reaccionar a tiempo alzando un grueso muro de cristal que apenas logro soportar el golpe llenándose de grietas mientras la presión de la electricidad se disipaba en estática revelando un juro de cristal lleno de grietas y quemaduras por la energía –lindo, parece que has aprendido nuevos trucos, pero no olvides que lo clásico siempre es mejor- el suelo tras el rubio retumbo cuando 2 coles de roca ascendían de el tomándole por sorpresa, lo sujetaron de los hombros y con fuerza lo azotaron contra su propio muro una y otra vez hasta que se destrozo bajo los poderosos golpes sus ojos se llenaron de asombro cuando vio otro dragón eléctrico lanzarse contra el los clones lo abrazaron con fuerza sosteniéndolo y se despedazaron al recibir el golpe –AAAAAAHHHHHH- Naruto grito y mucho cuando el poderoso jutsu golpeo ascendiendo al cielo con el rubio atrapado entre las quijadas de dragón eléctrico que ascendía peligrosamente alto antes de estallar en una brillante explosión de electricidad.

Hanzo no se movió cuando el rubio cayo del cielo con fuerza de cara al piso, solo entonces el antiguo amekage lo sintió todo el aire sobre el aumento de peso como su de pronto cargara una losa de varios cientos de kilos empujándolo contra el suelo, se doblo sobre sus rodillas y sus manos tocaron el suelo mientras el rubio aterrizaba con fuerza frente a el con algo de sangre saliendo de su boca –había olvidado lo salvaje que eres al pelear sensei- dijo el rubio encarando a Hanzo quien le miraba molesto al estar por completo vulnerable, su cara molesta se deformo en una sonrisa cuando sus manos brillaron en electricidad –Raiton: chikyu no daunrodo (elemento rayo: descarga terrestre)- las manos brillaron con la poderosa electricidad mientras el suelo se despedazaba bajo el flujo eléctrico que golpeo los pies de Naruto antes de ascender al cielo en un brillante pilar eléctrico que alzo al rubio mientras su jutsu se desvanecía y Hanzo atacaba con mas fuerza, alzo del suelo un dragón de piedra que se lanzo contra el rubio golpeándolo con fuerza arrastrándolo por todo el campo mientras el piso retumbaba y dejaba tras de si un surco enorme mientras el rubio terminaba sepultado entre los escombros de los que se levanto despacio ahora con mas golpes y magulladuras que antes –lucha enserio mocoso o te acabare matando- Naruto abrió los ojos eso mismo fue lo que le dijo Hanzo cuando entrenaban la primera vez que lo despertó y casi lo asesina, el rubio respiro relajándose un poco antes de dejar salir su poder, ahora fue el turno del rubio de envolverse en un burbujeante geiser de chakra que inundaba su cuerpo con mas fuerza, finalmente Naruto estaba desatado, - Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- de la boca del rubio voló el poderoso disparo que Hanzo bloqueo alzando una estaca de roca que se estrello mientras disipaba la bala invisible y el rubio se movía como un rayo sobre el terreno sus puños eléctricos golpeando a Hanzo en el rostro varias veces sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado mientras la sangre volaba y el invocador de salamandras sonreía, el golpe del rubio fue de manera asombrosa detenido por Hanzo quien ahora hacia alarde de fuerza y resistencia tolerando la descarga eléctrica del rubio –esto es un raiken (puño eléctrico)- el golpe de Hanzo fue letal, su puño brillo como nunc antes de golpear al rubio en el centro del rostro mandándolo al aire mientras la sangre volaba fuera de su nariz; -_Naruto_sama se que es su mentor pero tiene que luchar enserio o va a matarlo… no defraude a Hanzo_san muéstrele que entreno a un verdadero ninja_- las palabras de Kurayami resonaron en la mente del rubio que se recompuso en el aire antes de aterrizar en el suelo y sacar un poderoso dragón de cristal que se alzo poderoso y colosal lanzándose contra Hanzo quien con una sonrisa salto sobre el animal corriendo sobre su lomo con gran agilidad, el rubio sonrió sabia que eso iba a hacer, el haría lo mismo.

La gente de Konoha no podía creerlo ni siquiera la misma Guren lo creía, el dragón de cristal azulado alzaba el vuelo al cielo mientras Hanzo corría sobre su lomo para chocar de frente contra el rubio, los golpes resonaron con fuerza mientras la electricidad brillaba sobre el reptil cristalino que rugía en el viento mientras atravesaba las nubes con los ninjas sobre su lomo, entre las blancas y esponjosas nubes la electricidad resonaba al ser lanzada de ninja a ninja, Hanzo desviaba los relámpagos del rubio antes de lazar los propios que el rubio soportaba de frente desviando al dragón que poco a poco se llenaba de grietas bajo los poderosos ataques, -no aguantara mucho va a caer- dijo Guren en aquel auditorio mientras el dragón de cristal bajaba de las nubes con los ninjas sobre su espalda mientras el suelo se apreciaba frente a ellos y Hanzo sonreía demente, su mano brillo eléctrica mientras la espada elemental aparecía inundando toda su extremidad, el rubio por su lado tenia su justu especial y original terminado mientras corría sobre el dragón contra su mentor -¡Genshi!- el rubio grito mientras lanzaba el golpe al frente y la espada eléctrica de Hanzo era despedazada y el átomo eléctrico lo golpeaba en el pecho el golpe fue brutal arrojándolo atreves del cuerpo serpenteante del dragón que se destrozaba mientras la electricidad lo bombardeaba como nunca, la cabeza del reptil abrió sus fauces y se trago la esfera eléctrica hundiéndose con fuerza en la tierra, entre los pedazos de cristal que caían del cielo el rubio salto y aterrizo en el suelo con la lluvia de crista rodeándole mientras la zona del golpe estallaba un gran relámpago ascendente su Genshi al fin había colapsado destrozando a Hanzo –Doton: chijoha (elemento tierra : ola terrestre)- todo el suelo retumbo mientras se ondulaba como una ola de mar y de entre los escombros sin camisa arañado y sangrando se alzaba un furioso Hanzo que se lanzaba contra el rubio furioso, Naruto estaba en shock el era el primero hombre que recibía el Genshi de ese tamaño de frete y que sobrevivía –Raiton: raion no kiba (elemento rayo: colmillos de león)- las manos de Hanzo brillaron y se volvieron punzones brillantes mientras las lanzaba al frente golpeando al rubio con fuerza, la descarga fue brutal mas d elo que esperaba el rubio que ahora mismo era incapaz de gritar al sentir todos sus nervios paralizados mientras las manos de su maestro desgarraban su ropa maltrecha dibujando largos cortes en su pecho que sangraban con fuerza antes de mandarlo al suelo con una fuerza colosal, Hanzo estaba furioso y aterrizo sobre uno de los pedazos mas grandes de cristal y encaro al rubio iracundo como nunca –ese ataque fue muy doloroso!... Raiton: ionsuta (elemento rayo : estrella de iones)- alzo su mano u las chipas eléctricas convergieron en ella formando una brillante pelota que parecía brillar como una estrella y la lanzo contra el rubio con fuerza, Naruto apenas se levantaba cuando la estrella llego y estallo en un domo eléctrico poderoso que mando al rubio al cielo con mucha fuerza mientras Hanzo le miraba sonriente y enloquecido –(lo siento maestro pero debo matarlo)- pensó el rubio en el aire mientras giraba volviéndose un poderoso tornado que rugía poderoso mientras alzaba restos de cristal y escombros al mismo tiempo que Hanzo luchaba por no salir volando con tanto cuerpo extraño en el tornado eso seria igual a una trituradora si era absorbido quizá ya no saldría, el tornado giro antes de que eso brillara, al centro del mismo un punto rojizo y brillante que se expandió con fuerza, estallando en un poderosa bola de fuego que detuvo el ataque del rubio que apenas logro caer de pie al suelo mientras Kazuki se aproximaba a Hanzo –ya te divertiste ahora aplastémoslo de una buena vez- una de las reglas de Konoha era siempre usar el trabajo en equipo y Naruto estaba a puto de sentirlo de la peor manera

-no puede ser, no va a ganarle a esos dos a la ves hay que ir y ayudarlo- dijo una alarmada Miho ella conocía bien el poder de Kazuki y si luchaba junto a Hanzo eso no iba a ser bueno para el rubio, todo mundo asintió listo para salir de ahí y socorrer al rubio cuando Sarutobi hablo fuerte y tajante -¡ALTO! Se que desean ayudar a Naruto pero si van solo le estorbaran, no me gusta admitirlo pero ni yo le serviría de ayuda en este momento y si van solo los derrotaran solo nos queda confiar en el – declaro el abatido sandaime mientras Hitomi luchaba con la angustia manteniendo la esfera y Natsumi le lanzaba una mirada a sus hermanas, quizá para los ninjas ayudar a Naruto seria imposible pero no para ellas; el rubio estaba calmado y sudando su lucha con Hanzo fue brutal y ahora tenia también a Kazuki frente a el esto no podía ser peor, el ninja seguidor de Shiru alzo la mano y una bola de fuego se formo en ella destanteando al rubio que vio como la lanzo contra el, de inmediato un pequeño disco de agua apareció en su mano y bloqueo el ataque que tan pronto lo toco estallo con fuerza arrojando su brazo hacia atrás hasta casi arrancarlo, Hanzo ataco de frente su puño eléctrico se clavo en el estomago del rubio con fuerza mientras este aun estaba bajo la sacudida de la explosión, lo abrazo de la cintura y lo lanzo al aire mientras Kazuki saltaba al aire, lanzo un puñetazo envuelto en flamas que golpeo al rubio en el estomago antes de estallar con fuerza y mandarlo a despedazar un par de arboles con la fuerza de la sacudida, el sabor de la sangre llenaba la boca del rubio mientras se levantaba su instinto le grito y el rubio rodo por el suelo eludiendo el relámpago que casi lo carboniza mientras lanzaba desde el piso un dragón de tierra que atrapo a Hanzo y lo arrastro lejos de ahí perdiéndose entre la devastada zona, -no me olvides- Naruto giro de nuevo y apenas se levanto para eludir la fila de candentes flamas que salieron de la boca de Kazuki quien se lanzaba contra el con gran fuerza, el rubio eludía sus golpes tratando de que no estallara n sobre el en su primera oportunidad lo golpeo con una bala de aire que lo alejo lo suficiente para atacar con fuerza, junto sus manos y uso su mas flamante jutsu eléctrico, el rugido de dragón, el tubo brillante apareció envolviendo a Kazuki quien grito de dolor mientras la energía lo envolvía con fuerza pero no duro mucho la explosión libero al hombre que avanzo a gran velocidad entre las lamas lanzándose contra el asombrado rubio que solo lo vio acercar su mano a su pecho con una esfera roja de fuego –adiós Naruto- dijo burlón antes de que su esfera estallara en una explosión enorme que dejo un cráter humeante mientras el rubio volaba de nuevo contra los árboles despedazándolos con facilidad, aterrizo sobre sus rodillas respirando cansado mientras la sangre escurría de su boca y Kazuki corría contra el, el rubio trazo sellos y el dragón de lava apareció poderoso y caliente lanzándose contra el explosivo hombre que solo salto un poco antes del golpe y estallo despedazando la zona mientras el dragón se desvanecía bajo la onda expansiva y Kazuki aterrizaba sano y salvo con una sonrisa en su cara que se esfumo cuando el rubio frente a el se desmorono en tierra, del suelo bañado de roca fundida se alzo el rubio con sus manos brillantes mientras atacaba, el tornado de luz envolvió a Kazuki y lo alzo al cielo mientras giraba poderoso atrapándolo en la brillante descarga eléctrica, de nuevo la explosión hizo libre a ese hombre que terrizo sangrando en el suelo y mirando al rubio con rencor; Naruto entro en pose de defensa cuando el suelo retumbo y de nuevo salto por su vida cuando las estacas de roca brotaron del suelo amenazando con empalarlo mientras Kazuki lanzaba sus manos al frente y de cada dedo bolas de fuego pequeñas volaban contra el rubio detonando una tras otra en una lluvia de explosiones miniatura que lo alzaban al cielo mientras la sangre volaba por el aire y el rubio se desplomaba sangrando y con su ropa hecha trizas, ya no usaba camisa y aun sangraba de los dos cortes que le causo Hanzo y su pantalón estaba destrozado faltándole ya una pierna.

Las bijus estaba listas iban a salir a toda velocidad para salvar a su rubio que estaba tirado en medio de tanta destrucción, -se levanta!- dijo un shockeado y mas que despierto Shikamaru al ver como el herido rubio se alzaba del suelo algo tambaleante y escupiendo sangre pero aun así de nuevo estaba de pie y encaraba a sus enemigos -valla yo pensaba que ya te ibas a quedar inconsciente pero parce que no aprender verdad- dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa arrogante mientras Hanzo solo sonreía y asentía esa era la clase de actitud que siempre busco en un alumno y que solo Naruto le brindo, tuvo una ligera punzada en la cabeza que se disipo de inmediato, -no importa quien sea…yo siempre me levantare a seguir luchando!- grito el rubio antes de disiparse en un zumbido estático y reaparecer a espalda de Hanzo, su mano brillante lo golpeo en el estomago cuando el giro a encararlo y con fuerza lo alzo del suelo tomándolo de pierna y brazo para lanzarlo contra Kazuki quien lo recibió de lleno acabando los dos en el suelo, se levantaron de inmediato para ver sombrados como el rubio golpeaba el piso y picos de cristal brotaban del piso amenazando con empalarlos mientras Naruto se alzaba sobre un pilar de cristal con ambas manos al cielo mientras su Genshi aparecía aunque mas grande e intimidante que nunca - Raiton: shi no genshi (elemento rayo: átomo de la muerte)- el jutsu del rubio zumbo mortalmente mientras volaba contra los ninjas enemigos que solo lo vieron venir sin creer semejante poder, el átomo asesino cayo sobre ellos y el rubio no lo creyó Kazuki estallo como siempre volviéndose una violenta bola de fuego que golpeo su jutsu que detonando con fuerza se volvió un choque de colosales esferas letales que vaporizaron todo rastro del cristal mientras la luz brillaba y cegaba a todo mundo; en las calles de Konoha todo mundo civiles y demás ninjas escucharon el estruendo mientras la tierra se sacudió un poco acompañado de ese brillo rojo y azulado a la distancia que indicaba el epicentro de la detonación masiva; Naruto escupía sangre mientras se alzaba de su ataúd de cristal lo único que lo salvo, a su alrededor todo estaba deshecho no había mas arboles era un circulo perfecto de muerte y devastación casi de la mitad de la aldea mientras frente a el Kazuki le miraba con una gran sonrisa –si se trata de estallar no me ganara nunca Naruto- el rubio trago saliva ese sujeto si que era una pesadilla mientras el suelo retumbaba y saliendo de un sarcófago de roca aparecía Hanzo suspirando –ufff eso estuvo cerca un par de segundos tarde y me muero de nuevo jajajajajaja- sus risas resonaron en el vacio mientras el rubio concentraba las fuerzas de su agotado cuerpo al frente, en su mano derecha apareció la esfera roja que de inmediato Kazuki identifico, se movió a un lado y Hanzo lo imito mientras el cero detonaba en un pilar rojo no tan fuerte como el que Kazuki vio antes pero aun así barrio con lo poco que se le interpuso –no caeré en eso de nuevo- dijo el hombre mientras un dragón de fuego salía de su boca y abrazaba al rubio que gritaba de dolor al ser cocinado vivo por el poderoso jutsu candente que lo dejaba en el suelo tendido y exhausto –(arriba…arriba levántate esto no ha acabado no duele recuerda no duele no duele!)- los ojos de Kazuki y Hanzo se abrieron incrédulos cuando el rubio se volvió a levantar del suelo algo mareado pero aun así listo para seguir mientras en sus ojos brillaba el poderoso batsunengan.

Hanzo arqueo la ceja nunca vio eso en su alumno y ahora debería tener cuidado, el rubio le miro fijamente mientras su ojo analizaba a sus enemigos -(ok, sensei aun esta como al 30 % lo que significa que si usa esas píldoras suyas estará al 60% cuando mucho, ahora Kazuki es el problema si lo toco va a estallar y los jutsus de tipo detonador no sirven contra el tendré que limitarme a golpearlo con tierra y cristal)- pensó el rubio analizando a sus enemigos mientras Hanzo se tragaba un par de píldoras extrañas y su poder se incrementaba como nunca, en Konoha ningún Akimichi lo entendía si esas eran píldoras de soldado entonces porque el aumento era tan grande, el sensei del rubio se lanzo de frente mientras el Ishura entraba en pose de defensa bloqueando sus golpes con maestría mientras Kazuki lanzaba bolas explosivas que el rubio eludía con sus ojos que le advertían del peligro, y se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo ataque tras ataque mientras golpeaba a Hanzo en la cara de nuevo ahora rompiéndole la Nariz mientras lo lanzaba contra Kazuki quien esquivaba el golpe y saltaba al aire dejándose caer sobre el rubio con una sonrisa mientras Hanzo de nuevo se enterraba en el suelo –takai bakuhatsu (gran explosión)- la bola de fuego se vio hasta la aldea de la hoja mientras el área devastada se volvía aun mas grande y el enemigo aterrizaba muerto de risa y del suelo caliente brotaba Hanzo –eres un imbécil si no me cubro me matas tu- dijo el antiguo amekage mientras Kazuki seguía riendo hasta que se callo y vio al frente al igual que Hanzo entre el humo una figura espectral envolvía al rubio protegiéndolo del estallido, el poderoso espectro lo había salvado, pero el rubio estaba demasiado agotado, su batsunengan se esfumo mientras el espectro desaparecía y el casi se desploma al suelo por el cansancio mientras Hanzo sonreía el rubio estaba en su limita y eso solo significaba que ya era suyo; en la mente del rubio resonaban los ruegos _-Naruto_sama se que ellos no tienen espada y no quieres ser injusto pero úsame ahora y destroza a esos malditos_- el rubio asintió era hora de usar su espada y lo sabia, su mano fue a la empuñadura y estaba listo para usarla cuando l cadena apareció rodeando el mango y jalándola lejos de el, al frente Hanzo sostenía su singular arma mientras jalaba a Kurayami lejos del rubio y la dejaba caer a un lado de ellos –se de lo que eres capaz con esta espada y no tengo intención de dejarme despedazar mocoso- dijo el hombre mientras lanzaba de nuevo su cadena, l rubio estaba demasiado casado como para eludir cuando la línea de metal se enrollo en su cuello y lo jalo a sus enemigos, la punta de la pequeña oz en la mano de Hanzo desgarro la carne de su espalda dejando una larga y sangrante línea mientras Kazuki lo golpeaba con fuerza explosiva en la cara y lo mandaba al aire aun sujeto por la cadena que Hanzo uso para jalarlo al suelo y dejarlo caer sobre Kazuki que de nuevo lo golpeaba, pronto el rubio estaba asfixiándose bajo la opresión del metal en su garganta mientras los golpes explosivos lo herían mas y mas  
>-<em>NOOOO Naruto_sama necesitas ayuda no alguien quien sea ayúdenle-<em> suplicaba la ahora incapaz de socorrerle peliblanca en el interior del rubio al ver como este era lentamente asesinado por sus emocionados oponentes, el rubio voló al cielo y la bola de fuego explosiva lo alzo aun mas mientras la cadena electrificada de Hanzo lo golpeaba como un látigo y lo mandaba al suelo con fuerza, -_Naruko necesita de ti ayúdale por favor ayúdale te dejare libre… te soltare para siempre solo ayúdalo_-suplico la desesperada peliblanca mientras todo se tornaba negro y sobre una cama revuelta parecía la conciencia de la hollow envuelta en las sabanas suaves y fría de la cama  
>-<em><strong>el me desprecio… no me quiere no desea nada de mi que se las arregle como pueda<strong>_- dijo la rubia dolida mientras se enroscaba en las cobijas  
><em>-…¡estupida!, no piensa mas que en ti, el esta casi muerto necesita de ti yo no puedo ayudarlo lo separaron de la espada, solo eres una egoísta ..sabes Naruto_sama tiene razón en despreciarte solo eres una maldita que no sabe nada<em>- dijo la furiosa peliblanca mientras la rubia se levantaba de la cama con una mirada furiosa  
>-<em><strong>yo no se nada?… el me rechazo me oyes…no le importo que le suplicara y ahora ahora no puedo dejar de sentir eso, mi corazón duele tanto no quiero no deseo nada de el<strong>_-sus ojos estaban rojos y algo hinchados como si hubiese estado llorando y Kurayami lo supo en ese momento  
><em>-…lo amas, aprendiste a amarlo mas allá de tus deseos de ser una con el, por eso te duele te duele su rechazo pero si no lo ayudas ahora el morirá y lo perderás para siempre… demuéstrale que vale la pena que te de una oportunidad anda muéstrale que puedes amarlo y ayúdalo ahora que te necesita<em>- dijo la peliblanca mientras la rubia desviaba la vista antes de mirarla con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas  
>-<em><strong>hago esto por mis propios intereses no porque reconozca que tienes razón eh<strong>_- Kuryami sonrió ella no lo aceptaba pero al final lo que sentía por el rubio la impulsaría a ayudarle.

Hanzo y Kazuki se acercaban al rubio que de pronto fue envuelto en una misteriosa energía roja mientras se levantaba despacio sin comprender que estaba sucediendo en el –_**solo por esta vez Naruto_kun te dejare usar mi poder sin restricción pero apúrate que no se cuanto aguantaras antes de empezar a fundirte conmigo**_- dijo la seductora voz en su cabeza mientras el rubio sonreía y su rostro era cubierto por una espeluznante mascara que cubría la mitad izquierda de su cara –(gracias por la ayuda Naruko_chan cuando quieres puedes ser muy linda)- en su interior Kurayami sonrió mientras la hollow se sonrojaba y el rubio se alzaba del suelo con esa mascara cubriendo la mitad de su cara, Kazuki se detuvo en seco mientras Hanzo se sentía intimidado eso se parecía a lo que sitio aquella ocasión que el rubio casi lo mata cuando insulto a su madre al entrenarlo –aquí voy- dijo el rubio con su voz un poco distorsionada mientras se movía como un relámpago, Kazuki se arqueo del dolor sin tiempo de estallar cuando la patada del rubio lo mando a volar a la distancia y el rubio se lanzaba contra Hanzo que apenas y eludía los golpes poderosos del rubio que se movía cada vez mas rápido, Hanzo apenas lograba salvar el pellejo mientras el rubio se volvía mas y mas fuerte a cada segundo, en su interior Kurayami miraba nerviosa como Naruko dejaba ir su poder en el rubio mientras sus ojos perdían el brillo y se tornaban malévolos y peligrosos mientras una sonrisa demencial adornaba su cara -(_oh no…su instinto esta dominándola_)- pensó la asustada peliblanca mientras el rubio gritaba malévolamente mientras sus ojos se tornaban amarillosos y golpeaba a Hanzo sin parar, disloco su hombro de un jalón y le partió dos costillas al aplastarlo contra el suelo mientras lo sujetaba del cuello y su mano se alzaba hacia atrás sus uñas se alargaron como garras mientras sus ojos vacios llenos de ira llenaba a Hanzo de terror iba a matarlo sin piedad alguna –(el nuca fue así)- pensó sintiendo miedo como nunca en su vida, fue una suerte que la explosión hiciera volar al rubio que tras rodar por el suelo se levanto con las piernas algo abiertas y con los brazos colgando al frente , Kazuki lo miraba desafiante mientras el rubio volaba contra el rugiendo furioso, atravesó la explosión como si esta no estuviera ahí y conecto un fuerte golpe a Kazuki mientras este detonaba con fuerza haciendo volar al rubio que curiosamente empezaba a ponerse pálido, en su interior Kurayami jaloneaba a Naruko tratando de hacerla reaccionar mientras el mundo interno del rubio comenzaba a desmoronarse, en el exterior la mascara del rubio ahora cubría su frente y curiosamente estaba algo agrietada mientras Kazuki lanzaba bolas de fuego sin parar contra el que las bateaba con los brazos con facilidad mientras el herido Hanzo escupía sangre –maldición es un asesino…se nota que es mi alumno jejeje- tenia una sonrisa llena de orgullo en su cara mientras el rubio se movía a una velocidad imposible , el rubio gritaba y rugía mientras su poder se desbordaba y Kurayami suplicaba a Naruko que reaccionara poco a poco la peliblanca comenzaba a desaparecer y la mente del rubio se fundía con la de la bestia en que se estaba transformando –_Naruto_sama!- _su poder negro brillo en los lazos al cuello de Naruko haciéndola reaccionar mientras el rubio volaba por la explosión y su color volvía a su cuerpo mientras la mascara se desmoronaba -no, por un segundo casi me pierdo- murmuro el rubio mientras Naruko se desmayaba en el interior del rubio que volvía a la normalidad gradualmente balbuceaba solo un lo siento una y otra vez mientras Kurayami solo podía llorar habían perdido la ultima esperanza.

Hanzo se acerco al rubio y este se levanto de nuevo mientras el hombre lanzaba un derechazo y el rubio usando lo que le quedaba de poder conectaba un poderoso raiken a la cabeza de su maestro que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras el rubio caía al piso exhausto –ya…ya no puedo mas… no tengo chakra para seguir- balbuceaba el exhausto rubio aun tratando de levantarse para pelear mientras Hanzo sentía su cabeza punzando mientras el rubio se esforzaba por levantar, Hanzo se masajeo la sien mientras su mente se sentía raramente ligera –ja que suerte tienes mocoso- dijo el invocador de salamandras mientras el rubio le miraba con duda y el le sonreía de manera ancha y espeluznante mientras se ponía delante de el y le miraba con algo que nunca espero en sus ojos casi parecía haber… respeto? Kazuki se lanzo contra el rubio para rematarle sin importar la orden de atraparlo cuando de manera asombrosa un relámpago lo golpeo en la cara, un poderoso jutsu eléctrico salido de la mano de Hanzo quien ahora mismo era visto por el rubio como si estuviera loco –que?, no pensaste enserio que el lavado de cerebro seria eterno en alguien como yo verdad- dijo el hombre de la salamandra con una sonrisa espeluznante en su cara mientras daba un paso hacia Kazuki y el rubio trataba de ponerse de pie mientras Hanzo lo miraba de nuevo y le hablaba con calma  
>-siempre me pareciste un mocoso estúpido, y eso parece que no cambiara nunca, pero sabes… eres el mejor alumno que pude pedir mocoso, si hubiese llegado a tener un hijo…me habría encantado que fueras tu jajajajaja, nos veremos en la otra vida-<p>

(Denle click y ambiéntense jejeje  
>youtube com watch?v=AC7_CzVXdnw perdonen los espacios pro solo asi sale jeje)

Kazuki se levanto furioso del suelo mientras el rubio veía a su mentor herido y sangrante aproximándose al enemigo con una sonrisa que jamás pensó ver en su cara…era feliz, por primera vez en toda su larga vida llena de sangre y muerte Hanzo era feliz, -eres un traidor!- y Kazuki se lanzo contra el antiguo amekage que solo trazo sellos con facilidad mientras el suelo brillaba y el enemigo se detenía de golpe mientras el calor abrasador los envolvía y la silueta de una salamandra gigante envolvía al hombre de la lluvia –este jutsu puede acabar con quien sea de un golpe, es algo que solo un invocador de salamandras puede hacer… solo que tendré que morir contigo pero eso no me molesta después de todo ya estoy muerto jajajajaja… Sanshoo no josho (la ascensión de la salamandra)- Hanzo fue envuelto en la brillante Salamandra mientras esta corría contra Kazuki quien solo salto para eludir el golpe pero las colosales quijadas del animal extraño se abrieron y saltando al viento lo mordió, todo se detuvo un segundo mientras el rubio miraba en shock como su maestro aun envuelto en la energía le miraba y sonreía –sensei- las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos del rubio mientras la salamandra brillaba y Hanzo desaparecía en un pilar rojo y flameante de poder que ascendía al cielo con un ruido sordo que acallaba los grito de Kazuki, tan pronto el pilar apareció la silueta de Hanzo se desvaneció para siempre mientras el poder se desvanecía sin dejar rastro de alguno de los dos hombres que engullo –adiós…Hanzo_sensei- el rubio se quedo tendido en el suelo mirando al cielo y juraría que solo por un segundo en el azul firmamento vio la sonriente figura de Hanzo despidiéndose de el mientras sus ojos dejaban caer las lagrimas.

* * *

><p>Y bien les gusto l batalla, que conste que el capitulo fue por completo de lucha no hubo escenas extras de otros lugares mas que de Konoha pero estaba relacionado con la batalla, ahora díganme Naruto les sigue pareciendo invencible… yo creo que no como vimos Hanzo fue un hueso muy duro de roes y el rubio necesito de todo su poder y aun así ya ven como acabo todo pero en fin espero que les halla gustado<br>_pero que lucha (con ojos brillantes y emocionada)  
>fue asombrosa (igual que la otra)<br>y el final no puedo creerlo (mira al autor con total admiración)  
>que final casi me dan ganas de llorar (con ojos vidriosos)<br>_no creo que fuera para tanto…verdad?

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: les gusto la pelea


	146. C143: Obaheddo

Y llego el viernes con un ultimo capito donde veremos que tantas cosas pasan tras la fiera lucha del rubio con su maestro y sobretodo sabremos como reacciona cierto enmascarado cuando se entere de lo que le paso a su pequeño guerrero revivido, pero claro primero a responder los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze: <strong>ya vedran luchas iguales creeme  
><strong>geminis<strong>: lo pensare esta bien solo eso puedo prometer por ahora  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si le dieron la golpiza de su vid y es verdad necesita ser mas fuerte  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:gras por la felicitacion y si esta lucha es de hecho mi favorita hasta ahora  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si ese desquiciado de hnzo es sin duda algioen extraordinario y si naruto debe entrenar si quiere ganar dudo que corra con la misma suerte la proxima  
>bueno como esto se acabo hora de ir con el ansiado capitulo<br>_espero que sea un gran capitulo (mira al autor)  
>es verdad no vallas a salir con algo aburrido (al autor niega)<br>entonces será un buen capitulo (el autor solo sonríe)  
>dejen de hablar y vamos a leer (todas miran la pantalla)<br>_bueno ya las oyeron leer y no se extrañen por el titulo ya sabrán que significa

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 143: Obaheddo<strong>

Las cosas marchaban bastante tranquilas en lo que quedaba de la aldea de la niebla, su cubierta permanente de fino vapor de agua aun no era devuelta a sus inmediaciones, los trabajos de reconstrucción aun machaban a paso lento en algunos tramos de la aldea y a otros muy veloces en otros lados, en el centro de la devastación los pilares de roca aun se alzaban como recordatorio de la difícil lucha del Mizikage contra el peligrosos Sanada aun se podía recordar la sensación de su mortal instinto asesino y la abrumadora presencia de su asombroso chakra, lo cierto era que entre las filas de lo ninjas de la niebla era ya un temor creciente por ese hombre lo que les impulsaba a desear nunca mas verlo en sus vidas después de todo era un verdadero monstruo; en kumo las cosas no iban precisamente bien, si era verdad que su aldea no fue destrozada como lo fue la aldea de la niebla pero aun así su poderoso raikage fue derrotado en una lucha conjunta con su hermano por ese hombre usuario de viento, el siempre tuvo la ventaja dada su afinidad pero el poderoso chakra del raikage le superaba y eso mas el apoyo de Bee les impulsaba a pensar que ganaría hasta que ese hombre soltó sus sellos de limitación y desbordo tanto poder que opaco a su líder que acabo siendo derrotado por ese sujeto que francamente resultaba espeluznante sobretodo cuando sonreía por eso mismo ahora los ninjas de la nube miraban con gran impresión el fiero combate que sostenían Bee y su hermano mayor entrenando con gran ahincó en la búsqueda de su revancha contra ese tipo de presentarse la oportunidad aunque de nuevo si bien se volvían mas poderosos ese hombre sin duda les llevaba una gran ventaja dada su afinidad al viento aunque eso claro no les quitaba nada de motivación; de regreso a las naciones previamente salvadas de la influencia de los esbirros en Kusa las personas corrían de un lado a otro después de todo no todos los días su kage contrae matrimonio y hoy era ese día.

El hombre estaba frente al ministro que oficiaba la ceremonia a su lado su flamante esposa sonreía mientras la ceremonia concluía y el hombre presentaba ala nueva pareja mientras todos los habitantes de la hierba estallaban en jubilo, en la aldea de la cascada no todo era felicidad pero aun así estaban de buenas tras saber que su líder estaba poseído y este fuera salvado por un ninja de la hoja su kage estaba saliendo de una reunión con su nuevo consejo y ahora mismo estaba en su oficina considerando las palabras que le dirigieron sus nuevos asesores y al final supo que ellos tenían razón era hora de dejar atrás el pasado y abrir los brazos para aceptar el futuro quizá nunca serian naciones hermanas pero bueno era tiempo de establecer acuerdos con la aldea de la hoja y en un futuro quien sabe todo podría pasar; -mi bebe!- grito con fuerza el anciano tsuchikage alertando a todos sus anbu que ingresaron a su oficina temiendo que algo malo le hubiese pasado a su líder que ahora mismo lloraba como un niño pequeño al dejar caer el diario de su nieta donde venia de nuevo descripciones mas que claras de lo que Kurotsuchi deseaba hacer con su nuevo prometido rubio cosa que para variar ponía demasiado sentimental al viejo y pequeño hombre que gritaba y pataleaba mientras sus anbu tenían sospechosas manchas rojas en sus ropas al leer las cosas que escribía la famosa nieta de Onoki pero bueno lo que decía involucraba un balcón, un audiencia publica y muchos gemidos contenidos de parte de la chica… sin duda la pelinegra resulto toda una pervertida y el hombre nunca se dio cuenta hasta que ya no la tuyo cerca.  
>-¡VUELVE AQUÍ DAISUKEEEEE! En el país del hierro un pobre samurái corría por su vida mientras su espalda una chica de largo cabello negro lo perseguía empuñando un arco considerablemente grande<br>-¡por todos los cielos fue un accidente Tomoyo!- respondió el samurái corriendo por su vida mientras las poderosas flechas despedazaban todo a su paso tratando de volverlo un alfiletero humano como era posible que ella lanzara mas de 50 flechas de un solo tiro era un misterio  
>-accidente mangos! Tu me estabas espiando mientras me bañaba- y se perdieron a la distancia mientras los habitantes de la capital del país del hierro negaba a lo que ocurría eso era ya muy habitual después de todo la joven Tomoyo Kitami era la mas antigua amiga del joven Daisuke quien siempre expreso un cierto interés en la chica interés mas que de amistad y bueno con el tiempo y la gran belleza de la chica acarrearon confusiones dado que el pobre samurái experto en la batalla tenia la mala suerte de siempre entrar a los baños o aguas termales cuando la chica estaba ahí accidente o no nadie lo sabia<br>-¡NO TOMOYO ESPERA NO LE DISPARES NOOOOOO!- su grito helo la sangre de todo mundo en la ciudad cuando la chica lo arrincono en un callejón

Los días en las naciones elementales eran muy relajados y la verdad nadie sabia que en las cercanías de la aldea de la hoja se desenvolvía la batalla mas fiera de todas las que la aldea de la hoja hubiese visto desde la mítica batalla Senju/Uchiha, los vigías y demás encargados de patrullar las zonas comerciales de sus aldeas lo vieron a la distancia una especia de pilar de fuego se alzo poderoso en el bosque rugiendo con poder mientras ascendía al cielo hasta desaparecer para siempre -¡que diablos fue eso Gaara!- dijo el alarmado Kankuro a su Kage pelirrojo y serio que ahora mismo avanzaba en una caravana por los limites del país del viento con el del fuego escoltando al feudal de regreso a su hogar en los extremos de su nación –no lo se Kankuro…no lo se- dijo algo preocupado mientras miraba a la distancia como ese misterioso poder se esfumaba, por su parte las patrullas y demás ninjas corrían de regreso a sus hogares tras ver semejante poder sin duda era un jutsu que nunca nadie había visto y había que informarlo a su aldea después de todo como podían saber si se trataba de un aliado o de un enemigo; en el salón nadie decía nada hasta que la imagen en la esfera de cristal se aclaro dejando ver el sitio devastado y solo al rubio sangrante tirado en el suelo tras la salvaje batalla donde solo el quedo como testigo presencial del ultimo jutsu del poderoso Hanzo –médicos, ya vallan por Naruto!- ordeno el hokage a lo que los ninjas reaccionaron de inmediato mientras salían disparados fuera de Konoha, frente a la nada pequeña comitiva del clan Ishura marchaba una mas que apurada Tsunade seguida de la zorra pelirroja que apretaban el paso saliendo de la aldea y adentrándose en el bosque, los ninjas curiosos y los que deseaban ver los estragos de primera mano corrían junto al grupo hasta que llegaron al lugar, era un claro nuevo y destrozado, el aire se sentía caliente y todo estaba deshecho con el suelo quemado y destrozado con arboles calcinados y troncos carbonizados por todas partes, al otro extremo del mismo el cuerpo inerte del rubio yacía tirado en el suelo todo mundo corrió mientras las mujeres lideres del grupo miraban al rubio inconsciente y herido que seguía sangrando –porque no se cura el siempre se sana solo tras acabar un batalla porque eso no pasa ahora Natsumi- pregunto una angustiada ojivioleta mientras la youko no sabia que responder eso no era posible a menos claro que Naruko no quisiera ayudar al rubio pero eso era ridículo la curación era ya una maniobra automática que no necesitaba del consentimiento de la rubia -hay que trasladarlo, su chakra esta demasiado bajo y su sistema parece haber sufrido demasiado estrés sin contar con la perdida de sangre, aprisa Shizune ayúdame a estabilizarlo- la pelinegra preocupada asintió mientras sus manos verdes se unían a las de su maestra sanando las grande s heridas que Hanzo causo en el rubio mientras Natsumi miraba a su hermana de ojos dorados –**Rei transpórtalo a Konoha**- dijo la zorra como una orden a la biju de una cola que bajo los pies de las dos médicos alzo una plataforma flotante de arena que las cargo a ellas y al rubio de regreso a Konoha; decir que estaban asustados era poco los civiles estaban llenos de terror al ver como el rubio era traído de regreso a la aldea en condición de bulto maltrecho mientras las ninja medico trataban de salvarle la vida por la gran perdida de sangre.

Las mujeres Ishura a regañadientes se alejaron del hospital que no tenia cupo para todas, en el interior el tratamiento del rubio iniciaba, un par de sus costillas estaban rotas y habían perforado un pulmón de ahí que se mareara tanto y escupiera sangre a cada rato, su pierna derecha tenia la rodilla dislocada y muchos cortes golpes y músculos desgarrados casi parecía que había sido usado como muñeco masticable de alguna bestia gigante, cuanto duro el procedimiento mas de 5 horas eso fue claro y solo cuando las heridas internas fueron atendidas Natsumi pudo entrar en escena, beso al rubio suavemente mientras sus ojos dejaban caer pequeñas lagrimas y su chakra curativo como en antaño emergía y se unía al rubio para sanarlo pronto las heridas desaparecieron mientras sus huesos eran soldados y su pulmón sanado, en momentos así odiaba ser libre de no ser porque ahora era una entidad separada no necesitaría de que le compusieran las heridas internas al rubio antes de curarlo pero ahora así eran las cosas, se separo de el y todo mundo respiro tranquilo cuando lo vieron dormir ya con calma en su rostro – estará bien, solo hay que esperar a que recobre sus fuerzas y despierte, mejor ve y avísales a las demás- la youko asintió desvaneciéndose en un remolino de fuego mientras en la soledad de la habitación del rubio Tsunade lo miraba y acariciaba suavemente su rostro –mas vale que no me preocupes así de nuevo Naruto_kun- sonrió y salió ahora ella tenia que brindar el parte medico a Sarutobi; en el interior del rubio un cansado Naruto abría los ojos solo para hallarse en su panorama mental dentro de la gran casa que construyo para Kurayami y Natsumi, salió de la recamara donde dormía cómodo y bajo por las escaleras hasta la sana –Kurayami_chan- dijo el rubio y la peliblanca lloro de felicidad antes de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo con pasión mientras el rubio la abrazaba con suavidad estrechándola contra el  
>-<em><strong>ohh que tierno pero que no hay nada para mi Naruto_kun<strong>_- a través de la puerta apareció la rubia singular sonriendo de ese modo tan suyo y se acerco provocadora al rubio que solo le miro fijamente antes de hablar  
>-gracias por tu ayuda Naruko_chan- y sin decir ni agua va, el rubio la beso, los ojos de la hollow se abrieron como platos antes de cerrarse suavemente mientras el sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y el rubio profundizaba el beso antes de separarse cuando el hormigueo comenzó<br>-_**oye no es justo se sentía muy rico**_- se quejo ella inflando las mejillas mientras el rubio sonreía cuando no era una perversa conspiradora odia ser muy linda y eso la verdad le gustaba mucho  
>-lamento eso pero siento que si te beso demasiado algo malo podría psr- dijo simple y tajante el rubio mientras la ojiazul le sonreía y se le repegaba insinuante<br>-_**ohhh el lindo Nruto_kun teme que mis labios lo exciten tanto que me acabe arrancando la ropa y me coja sin parar frente a su espada**_- Naurto se rio un poco de l actitud de su otro yo mientras Kurayami suspiro algo sonrojada la verdad ella pensaba en cosas que implicaban mas el numero 3

Por un buen rato el rubio escucho como Kurayami le relataba la estresante situación y como sus suplicas lograron ablandar el corazón de la despechada rubia que solo volteaba de lado negando sentir ese "amor" como decía la peliblanca por el Ishura que solo podía sonreír mientras la miraba sonrojada y molesta aunque ahora que lo recordaba había una gran duda en su mente  
>-Naruko_chan cuando use tu poder al principio me sentí en control pero poco a poco me empecé a enloquecer creí que no iba a tratar de unirte a mi en ese momento- dijo el rubio mientras su contraparte bajaba la cabeza algo abatida y preocupada<br>-_**no era mi intención pero, cuando nuestro poder se mezcla por demasiado tiempo la unión de conciencias empieza por si sola y nuestro instinto comienza a dominar por eso no quería detenerme cuando tu comenzaste a enloquecer, un poco mas de tiempo y habría acabado gritándote para que vinieras y me poseyeras y a como estabas no habrías dudado un segundo en hacerlo**_- eso fue algo preocupante aunque la sonrisa pervertida de la rubia al final indicaba que en su mente aun fungía la idea de "ser uno" con el rubio que ciertamente sentía mucha atracción hacia ella  
>-ya veo…bueno gracias por detenerte antes de que eso pasara- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Naruko solo le miraba seria antes de mirar a Kurayami<br>-_**yo no me detuve, fue ella, en ese punto no debería haberlo logrado su sello estaba deshecho y éramos casi uno no se de donde saco el poder para separar nuestra unión**_- dijo ella señalando a Kurayami quien solo enrojecía ante las miradas de los dos rubios  
>-<em>bueno no se… solo quería evitar que Naruto_sama se volviera un monstruo y ese vino a mi<em> – sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras decía su versión de las cosas y ninguno dijo nada hasta que Naruto saco una teoría  
>-quizá aun no hemos descubierto todo tu poder Kurayami_chan, a lo mejor aun posees mas fuerza en algo que aun no hemos explorado y de ahí vino el poder que usaste…bueno eso pienso- dijo el rubio mientras todo mundo meditaba era una idea valida y la verdad no estaban tan equivocados porque es u hecho que toda zampacktou como ella posee dos niveles el shinkai que el rubio dominaba de las mil maravillas y algo mucho mas poderoso que ni sabían que existía.<p>

En su oscura guarida Madara estaba algo intrigado, se suponía que si bien Hanzo y Kazuki recorrerían una buena distancia ya deberían haberle llamado indicando que su misión había sido un éxito pero no llamaban y la sola idea de que el rubio los hubiese derrotado a ambos era inconcebible se suponía que este Hanzo revivido debería estar en los mismos niveles de poder que el rubio quizá solo un poco mas débil pero aun así eso seria un empate técnico y si le sumas a Kazuki era mas que claro que Naruto estaba derrotado pero ellos simplemente no avisaban del éxito y la curiosidad comenzaba a picarle a Madara que se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras Pain lo miraba fijamente  
>-no estés tan ansioso Naruto podrá ser fuerte pero tenían la ventaja lo mas probable es que esos dos estén destruyendo Konoha- Madara se detuvo era verdad el no había considerado esa posibilidad y le tranquilizaba un poco<br>-es cierto lo mas probable es que ya hallan derrotado a Naruto y estén destruyendo la aldea como no lo pensé- dijo negando a su propias ideas negativas mientras el hombre del rinengan asentía a sus palabras con su acostumbrada frialdad  
>-<strong>están muertos<strong>- hablo el cristal tomando la palabra mientras Madara miraba en shock a la piedra frente a el  
>-pero…eso no es posible como sabe eso mi señor- pregunto el ansioso enmascarado mientras el poder del cristal se incrementaba aun mas<br>-**tengo mis recursos Madara, en este caso un pequeño Dralio, no soy fuertes pero son espías excepcionales nadie puede verlos a menos que lo deseen, y según me informa parece que Hanzo de alguna manera se libero del control y el fue quien acabo con Kazuki con un jutsu suicida**- sus palabras resonaron en la cueva mientras Madar guardaba silencio y Pain solo le miraba fijamente  
>-creo que necesito que el lavado sea mas fuerte, creo que usare un poco el sharingan para eso así esto no volverá a ocurrir- dijo el enmascarado con vos humilde inclinándose a modo de disculpa mientras Pain solo miraba al cristal<br>-Naruto debió acabar muy herido, ahora es tiempo de ir por Kyubi, déjeme ir destruiré todo a mi paso y conseguiré nuestro blanco- dijo el hombre frío y sereno mientras cierto sujeto ingresaba  
>-no, Naruto es mío y quiero matarlo con mis manos, déjame ir por el- Sanada estaba ansioso mientras el cristal meditaba sus opciones<br>-**ninguno ira por el, Konoha estará en alerta y lo ultimo que necesitamos es a una legión de bijus hembra furiosas tratando de matarnos cuando estamos tan cerca de nuestra meta**- Sanada suspiro molesto mientras Pain simplemente asentía a las palabras de su líder  
>-como mandes pero aun así ellas no serian gran problema para mi- declaro el hombre de ojos anillados mientras Sanada solo sonreía sarcástico<br>-uy que grandes palabras para un tipo que se esconde detrás de su asistente amante de las flores de papel- Pain solo miro Sanada antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a salir del sitio  
>-no me escondo es solo que ningún humano es realmente digno de estar ante la presencia de un dios- y se fue de ahí mientras Sanada solo sonreía ante sus palabras negando a lo que escucho<br>-a este ya lo perdimos será mejor conseguirle un lugar en un manicomio…dios si claro- sin duda el hombre de la isla del buitre se reusaba a las palabras de Pain mientras el cristal resplandecía para hablar de nuevo  
>-<strong>quizá Pain es humano pero es muy poderoso y en ame lo veneran como a un dios, si lo dejara ir el aplastaría Konoha con bijus y Naruto incluidos<strong>- Sanada silbo antes de mirara en la dirección en la que el hombre se alejo mientras sonreía perversamente  
>-(parece que Naruto no es el único que vale la pena por aquí)- la sonrisa de Sanada era malévola y perversa sin duda algo tramaba<p>

En el hospital el rubio recibió las constantes visitas de las chicas que llenaban el cuarto reventar en cada ocasión pidiéndole detalles de su lucha todo alcanzo un punto álgido cuando el rubio confeso que su rubia interna y pervertida le ayudo por propia voluntad dejando a todo mundo callado y pensativo mientras Tsume solo pudo sonreír –lo sabia Naruto_kun es un alfa que sometió a esa mujer y ahora es su fiel perra- todo mundo se sonrojo incluida Naruko quien solo podía sonreír imaginándose siendo sometida por el rubio mientras Kurayami solo s reía esa chica estaba enamorad por mas que ella lo negase no la iba a convencer de ello, en el exterior aun persistía el problema de la mezcla de conciencias que aunque la rubia deseara ayudar era algo que ocurría por si solo de manera inevitable o eso pensaba e rubio hasta que cierta sacerdotisa tomo la palabra  
>-quizá hay un modo de corregir eso- todo mundo se le quedo mirando a Shion quien ahora mismo se sonrojaba un poco por las insistentes miradas<br>-no te quedes callada y habla de una vez mujer- Anko estaba ansiosa por conocer la idea de la mujer de ojos violeta claro mientras esta tomaba de nuevo la palabra  
>-bueno si ella desea prestar su poder en teoría debería ser capaz de crear un sello de contingencia, agrandes rasgos funcionaria como una malla que solo dejaría pasar el poder y mantendría el instinto a raya por cierto tiempo y en dado caso de que Naruto_kun perdiera el control el sello debería ser capaz de cortar todo el poder y detener la mezcla aunque si eso pasa te cortaría la fuerza de golpe y podrías acabar exhausto- declaró la sacerdotisa mientras el rubio sonreía y le tomaba las manos<br>-eso es maravilloso Shion_chan si logras eso te llevare en una cita solos tu y yo- las chicas resoplaron algo irritadas por ese premio mientras Shion se ponía roja imaginándose paseando de la mano del rubio y acabado en un cuarto de hotel…termino desmayada con sangre saliéndole de la nariz  
>-jajajajajaja ella ya es de la familia seguro jajajajajajaja- Anko se moría de la risa y todas comenzaron a imitarla mientras el rubio solo negaba y Shion seguía inconsciente<p>

Los días pasaron y el rubio finalmente salió des hospital y cuando puso un pie en su casa fue recibido por una enorme fiesta que celebraba su victoria sobre sus enemigos, el negó merecerlo pero aun así las palabras de Kakashi lo convencieron –luchaste contra enemigos despiadados y no solo ganaste lograste que uno de ellos se pusiera de tu lado eso merece festejarse- el rubio termino por aceptar y la fiesta se desato y se prolongo hasta la madrugada, al final los invitados y los residentes de la casa acabaron regados por todos lados perdidos en su ebriedad mientras el rubio despertaba para un nuevo día de entrenamiento y se movía al jardín de la casa donde sin previo aviso apareció en una bola de humo, se trataba de una salamandra de buen tamaño mas grade que un perro y de color morado muy oscuro mientras sus grandes ojos rojos enfocaban al rubio que le miraba con sorpresa  
>-Komar_sama que le trae por aquí- dijo el rubio con respeto a uno de los sabios de clan de la salamandra<br>-**Naruto, sabemos que Hanzo revivió y murió salvándote y que sentimos cuando empleo el jutsu suicida**- dijo la salamandra con una voz calmada y mirando fijamente al rubio que solo bajo la vista ante sus palabras  
>-si sensei volvió a la vida solo para morir de nuevo salvándome a mi, se supone que soy poderoso pero aun así me derrotaron, todo mundo dice que gane pero eso es solo una mentira no logre ni empatar, yo fui derrotado y eso no debe de ocurrir- los puños del rubio se apretaban con fuerza mientras Komar le miraba serio y calmado<br>-**no eres invencible, ganar todas tus batallas no será tan sencillo Naruto tienes que reconocer que eventualmente conocerás enemigos que de darán golpizas y que te vencerán mientras mas pronto lo reconozcas mas pronto podrás superarlo**- dijo la gran salamandra mientras el rubio solo levantaba la mirada al horizonte donde el sol ya despuntaba  
>-…no, nunca lo aceptare, no me importa quien sea mi enemigo yo ganare aun si tengo que arrancarme los brazos para lograrlo lo juro Komar_sama nunca aceparte que perderé y nuca dejare de insistir, si tengo que entrenarme hasta la locura para ser el mas poderoso de todos los ninjas lo hare- la determinación en las palabras del rubio era mas que palpable y la salamandra solo podía sonreír al escuchar sus palabras<br>-**eso es lo que quería oír… ya estas listo para esto Naruto, nosotros el clan de la salamandra te enseñaremos algo que ni Hanzo logro dominar**- dijo el animal mientras se alejaba indicándole al rubio que le siguiera.

Llegaron al bosque de la muerte a uno de los claros del mismo donde varias salamandras de varios tamaños le esperaban, había una café claro de ojos amarillos se trataba de Isia la esposa de Komar, al otro lado una enorme salamandra casi tan grande como un oso de color azulado y ojos grises según el rubio recordaba se llamaba Shinto y era una salamandra amante de vivir en aguar hirvientes cerca de volcanes, a un lado una salamandra de color verde oscuro de ojos morados y de un aroma muy singular era la poderosa Kiga la salamandra del pantano señora del veneno reptiliano y al final se hallaba una ultima salamandra de color gris claro y ojos verdes de gran tamaño que miraba al rubio con una sonrisa en su cara, Naruto lo recordaba era el poderoso Kiyo una de las salamandras mas poderosas del clan señora de la velocidad y la infiltración; el rubio respiro algo nervioso mientras terminaba en el centro del claro con las invocaciones rodeándole en un circulo, ninguna dijo nada hasta que Kiga hablo  
>-<strong>has soportado nuestros venenos y ácidos Naruto…eres digno<strong>- y la salamandra bajo la cabeza antes de disiparse en una bola de humo  
>-<strong>eres fuerte, incansable y terco como nadie, eres digno Naruto-<strong> ahora fue Shinto quien se desvaneció tras sonreírle al rubio y decirle aquel…¿cumplido?  
>-<strong>te mueves como el viento, nada te detiene y atraviesas lo que se como un relámpago furioso… eres digno a mis ojos Naruto<strong>- Kiyo sonrió e inclinando la cabeza se disipo en una bola de humo al final de sus palabras  
>-<strong>respetas nuestras normas y nos tratas como si fuéramos tu familia, tienes mi respeto y mi aceptación Naruto_kun, por cierto Hizo te manda avisar que va a ser padre de nuevo su esposa esta embarazada<strong>- y la salamandra se disipo mientras el rubio sonreía y mucho al considerar que pronto Doku iba a terminar de hermano mayor y sobreprotector a menos que su hermanito fuese tan loco como el y acabara siendo un infierno…esperaba que fuera lo segundo  
>-<strong>el consejo del clan ah dado su veredicto, Naruto que sobrevivieras a tal batalla nos dice que eres el adecuado para esto…dime recuerdas el entrenamiento con Hanzo cuando el te hablo del flujo interno<strong>- pregunto la Salamandra mientras el rubio hacia memoria

El rubio viajo al pasado hasta aquel día en que su maestro le explicaba de la fuerza verdadera del ninja que provenía del flujo de su vida y su poder mezclándose en su interior para se runo con el chakra y potenciarlo como nunca, claro esta que la meditación nunca fue lo de Hanzo y por eso el rubio nunca fue capaz de sentir eso que Hanzo decía menos cuando tras 5 minutos de meditar tu maestro aburrido mando todo a volar para tratar de matarte; el rubio sonrió y asintió a las palabras de Komar quien sonrió –**bien entonces escucha con atención casi todos los clanes de invocación saben de esto pero no todos logran usarlo bien solo los sapos y serpientes pueden usarle en sus propias versiones ya que nunca han visto la original que es la nuestra, lo que te enseñare esta muy ligado a tu afinidad al rayo y solo alguien con una afinidad tan asombrosa como tu puede usarlo, si mis conclusiones son correctas quiero que medites como te enseñaba Hanzo y solo piensa en mi**- dijo la salamandra mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos y sentía como se lo explico su maestro la verdad podía percibir el chakra de Komar eso era claro pero se dejo sumir mas en la nada pronto a su alrededor se percibía la energía del mundo mientras el poder de Komar frente al el parecía fluir en un circulo constante mientras el rubio abría los ojos sin creerlo mirando al animal que sonreía -**por eso Hanzo nunca logro la aceptación del consejo para esto, el no tenia paciencia para tratar de sentir eso, lo que sentiste es el flujo perfecto una corriente de chakra que gira sin detenerse dentro de todo ser vivo y que esta ligada a su vida por eso aunque te quedes si chakra no mueres porque eso te mantiene vivo, lo que tu aprenderás Naruto es a controlarle exteriorizarle y mezclarlo con tu afinidad al rayo será difícil y peligroso y es probable que no dure mucho tiempo pero con entrenamiento extenderás su duración y fuerza, te hará fuerte mas de lo que ya eres, anda trata de sentirlo en ti**- el rubio cerro de nuevo los ojos y comenzó a concentrarse; de regreso en la casa Ishura todo mundo despertaba con dolor de cabeza mientras buscaban al rubio que no aparecía por ningún lado ya que estaba en el bosque de la muerte.

Todo ninja en Konoha lo sintió incluso Jiraiya quien espiaba en las aguas termales y olvido por completo su "investigación" al saber bien de que se trataba –(esto es…no no puede ser se parece mucho pero no es…Naruto se que ese eres tu que estas haciendo)-. El sanin de los sapos corrió hacia el bosque donde el rubio estaba con sus piños cerrado y las piernas separadas mientras todo a su alrededor callaba y el podía sentir la energía de cada ser vivo su vida misma era casi palpable por el rubio que solo sentís esa curiosa fuerza en su interior aflorando desde su interior –**así se hace Naruto sabia que eres el correcto, ahora ya lo sientes siente como recorre tu cuerpo llamando al rayo déjale salir deja que salga déjalo aflorar**- dijo Komar mientras el rubio sentía su cuerpo calentándose mientras chispas comenzaban a volar se sus puños y pies mientras su cuerpo se tensaba, solo pudo abrir los ojos de golpe cuando paso –AAAAAHHHH- valla que le dolió cuando paso, fue como si todos los relámpagos que Hazo le lanzo lo golpearan a la vez entonces el dolor desapareció y abrió sus ojos que ya no eran azules, eran verdes y la pupila rasgada verticalmente estaba rodeada de un contorno amarillo, parecían mas bien ojos de salamandra, a su alrededor sobre su cuerpo la electricidad fluía en relámpagos de sus pies por sus piernas a su torso corría por su cara brazos y zumbaba con fuerza mientras sentía como si su chakra se expandiera sin control mientras el sudor caía por su sien al sentir el poder envolviéndolo mientras Komar sonreía ante la victoria –**si eso es de lo que hablo los sapos le llaman modo senin pero lo basan en la naturaleza y lo limita mucho, esto se basa en ti y en tu vida en tu poder y el como interactúa con cada célula de tu cuerpo, esto Naruto es Obaheddo (la sobrecarga)**- dijo la feliz salamandra mientras el rubio sonreía como aprendió de Hanzo, su poder fluctuaba sin control y pronto el cuerpo se le acalambraba, mientras cierto sanin de cabellos blancos corría al bosque en completo shock, desde la rama de un árbol vio al rubio envuelto en la electricidad antes de que esta se disipara y el rubio cayera de rodillas cansado y casi desfallecido –**es muy peligroso aun no le dominas y podría matarte si lo sobre exiges pero si logras hallar el punto en el que el control y la fuerza se balanceen en ti esto te impulsara y en ese estado tu chakra será casi interminable**- Jiraiya escucho desde el árbol antes de desmallarse y caer al suelo mientras el exhausto rubio sudaba a mares mientras alzaba el rostro y sonreía a Komar, el Ishura le sostuvo la mirada mientras sonreía esta nueva arma iba a serle tan útil en las batallas que se aproximaban y todo esto iría dedicado a un hombre -(míreme sensei dominare Obaheddo por usted)- pensó el rubio con determinación mientras Komar le miraba con orgullo –(**es como me dijiste Hanzo, el será el mejor ninja de la historia y ahora puedo decir que creo en tus palabras**)- y la salamandra sonrió como nunca en su vida lo hubiese hecho

* * *

><p>Bueno pues el capitulo se acabo y creo que lo que paso aquí explicó el curioso titulo no lo creen, se que hay quienes pueden pensar que eso es demasiado pero créame con lo que se le viene al rubio lo va a necesitar y mucho porque las batallas tranquilas donde siempre ganaba creo yo han quedado muy atrás y es probable que comience a sufrir como nunca lo ha hecho hasta ahora eso es casi un hecho<br>_wow valla con lo que saliste (el autor sonríe)  
>si quien lo diría si que se te ocurren muchos disparates (el autor tiene una gota en la nuca)<br>aun así se v prometedor eso sin duda (las 4 asienten)  
>va ha haber peleas tan increíbles (las cuatro tienen ojos brillantes)<br>_bueno en eso creo que tienen razón sobretodo con los demás experimentos de Madara no creen

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: les gusta la nueva arma del rubio


	147. C144: La senda del poder

Hola gente, espero que se la hallan pasado bien el fin de semana porque yo la pase mas que bien aunque no salí mucho pero aun así fueron buenos días de relajación y claro como ya empezó la semana es hora de que la historia vuelva a las andadas y vamos que es lo que le depara el futuro al rubio pero antes ire con los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: si verdad  
>seirius:que bueno que te gusto y si hce mucho que ella no salia pero no te apures eso pasa cuando me centro mucho en algo<br>**El angel de la oscuridad**:que bueno que te gustara lo del modo sanin versio salamandra, ya vendra la mascara y el bankai no t apures y si shin ava recibir su premio muy pronto  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:esperemos que si pueda  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:yo soy humano hasta donde se claro esta, si uchas cosas estan proximas a ocurrir y pronto veremos de que es capaz el rubio cuando las consiga jejeje  
>bueno esto quedo ahora con lo que sigue que espero les guste y me den buenos comentarios como compensación porque no sali de fin de semana<br>_no deberías quejarte de no salir el fin de semana (el autor la mira con nervios)  
>es verdad nos vas a hacer sentir mal (le autor suspira)<br>además anoche estabas muy contento (el autor se sonroja)  
>es tu debes atendernos como merecemos y lo disfrutaste no lo niegues (el autor se pone mas rojo que antes)<br>_…lean es todo lo que diré

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 144: La senda del poder<strong>

Abría los ojos poco a poco, sobre su cabeza el cielo azul se abría entre los arboles altos y siniestros mientras se levantaba poco a poco frente al gama senin quien miraba hacia el bosque sujetándose la frente mientras se sentía en verdad mareado, lo ultimo que recordaba con claridad era el estar "investigando" en la aldea algo muy importante relacionado con una morena cuando sintió una extraña y muy familiar energía, la recordaba bien aunque al principio parecía lo que tanto trabajo le llevo dominar de pronto cambio como nunca espero y si mal no recordaba cuando apareció en el claro donde ese curioso poder se mezclaba con la presencia de…  
>-Naruto, no debo estar alucinando el no podía estar usando…- ni siquiera tuvo el valor de terminar la frase cuando a su mente llegaron imágenes del rubio envuelto en esa rara presencia eléctrica con esos ojos tan diferentes y semejantes al de una salamandra, el color de Jiraiya se fue poco a poco de su rostro mientras una gota de sudor nervioso caía por su sien izquierda, -no, es imposible Naruto no podía estar usándolo es simplemente algo imposible!- el sanin de cabello blanco se jaloneaba el pelo sumido en la desesperación de ese estresante momento sin notar l rubio sentado a su lado que le miraba con una gota en la nunca<br>-**por eso digo que los sapos son estúpidos**- Jiraiya volteo en shock ante la voz extraña a un costado de el topándose con una enorme y sonriente salamandra que lo miraba fijamente  
>-¿Quién eres tu?- pregunto el sanin de cabellos blancos mientras la salamandra negra miraba al rubio a su lado<br>-oye ero sanin yo no le falto el respeto a tus invocaciones te agradecería que trataras mejor al Komar_sama- dijo el rubio defendiendo al animal de sonrisa intimidante mientras Jiraiya pasaba del rubio a la salamandra un y otra vez  
>-no fue un sueño verdad Naruto, lo que vi hace un momento…era real estabas usando el modo senin- dijo el peliblanco mientras el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido por las palabras del gama sanin mientras Komar se molestaba<br>-**Modo senin, ja! Esa patética copia no es nada lo que Naruto usaba era el poderoso Obaheddo**- declaro la salamandra con gran orgullo mientras el sanin miraba al rubio con claras dudas en su rostro mientras el rubio solo podía suspirar  
>-mejor relájate ero sanin que esto va a estar largo y la verdad ni yo lo entiendo bien- dijo el rubio antes de empezar con su larga explicación sobre sus días de entrenamiento con Hanzo<p>

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja en un paraje rocoso cubierto por la lluvia incesante cierto hombre de delgada y malévola sonrisa miraba frente a el la semi vacía aldea que se alzaba entre el caudal eterno de lluvia que se desplomaba del cielo, -con que eso es Ame... yo esperaba algo mas imponente para ese supuesto dios bueno vamos a jugar mi buen Pain- declaro Sanada mientras avanzaba por la campiña desolada aproximándose a una gran y plana meseta, de pronto el hombre de la isla del buitre se agacho de improviso cuando el arma paso sobre su cabeza parecía un largo tubo negro salido de la nada, frente a el apareció entre la incesante lluvia el hombre pelirroja de curiosos ojos mirándole desafiante -¿Qué haces aquí Sanada?- pregunto el siempre frío Pain al hombre del viento que solo le sonrió malévolamente mientras miraba a su alrededor mientras alzaba la mano mirando como la lluvia rebotaba en su palma extendida –esta lluvia es alguna clase de sistema de detención verdad… bueno eso no importa yo solo vine a devolverte lo del otro día Pain- el hombre se movió a una velocidad extraordinaria dejando tras de el un sendero de viento que hacia volar las gotas de agua mientras lanzaba el golpe contra el kage de la lluvia, Sanada apareció a espaldas de Pain con una gran sonrisa listo para atacar con fiereza –(ni me vio…que decepción)- pensó el nombre mientras su mano inundada de futon se lanzaba contra el pelirrojo de mirada anillada, no supo como fue que paso per Pain se movió con gracia eludiendo el golpe de Sanada que solo vio el brillo del metal negro apareciendo en la mano del pelirrojo que lanzo la barra oscura contra el en un veloz golpe –aaaarrrrrggg- Sanada salto lejos de Pain con la barra incrustada en su hombro izquierdo mientras el hombre le miraba fijo y serio por su parte el asesino de la isla del buitre sujetaba el tubo negro con dolor y enojo, todo paso tan rápido que ni supo cuando fue que paso hasta que su herida ya estaba formada, -alzo la mirada furiosa mientras Pain se mantenía inmóvil y firme la mano de Sanada viajo en sellos casi a la velocidad de la luz y antes de que Pain atacar con la segunda barra negra en su mano la onda de aire salió disparada, todo el suelo se sacudió mientras el fango se levantaba y la lluvia salía despedida horizontalmente mientras Pain volaba por el aire atrapado en la poderosa corriente de viento que lo aplasto contra la roca con gran fuerza mientras esta se desbarataba y Sanada se arrancaba el arma, no se enterró muy profundo por suerte pero aun así sangraría mucho y su brazo estaría algo incapacitado, frente a el las rocas se movían mientras Pain se alzaba del suelo –pagaras esta afrenta muy caro- declaro el "dios" de la lluvia mientras miraba a Sanada quien contrario a lo que uno esperaría solo pudo hacer una cosa…sonreír.

En la oficina haciendo el trabajo de Pain Konan realizaba el papeleo aceptando un sinfín de misiones mas que cuestionables pero dadas las ordenes de su líder y su carencia de opciones laborales la lluvia aceptaba misiones de todo tipo, entonces lo oyó, fue un rugido como si el viento se sacudiera mientras la lluvia se movía con fuerza en el campo distante de la aldea Konan lo supo con solo verlo –Pain- dijo ella con algo de alegría en su voz mientras ideas de traición desfilaban por su mente apoyadas por cierto ninja de ojos azules que le prometió un lugar al cual ir si lo decidía, estaba por irse cuando de nuevo ese paso, su pequeño adorno pareció brillar de manera tenue mientras Konan detenía su andar –(porque…. Porque no puedo irme porque no puedo ir a ti Naruto_kun)- sus ojos se humedecieron un poco antes de que regresara a su sitio condenada, no estaba segura de que era pero una fuerza invisible la obligaba a mantenerse en la aldea de la lluvia la cual hacia mucho dejo de ser un hogar y se volvió una prisión; -**Madara ve a Ame Sanada esta fuera de control de nuevo no quiero que sigua si es preciso paralízalo**- ordeno el cristal maligno mientras su fiel enmascarado asentía disolviéndose en su curioso sunshin esfumándose de la faz de la tierra mientras en las planicies de la lluvia Sanada se movía a gran velocidad con agilidad sobre humana eludiendo la andanada de barras oscuras que trataban por todos los medios de volverlo una brocheta sus balas de aire golpeaban a Pain quien apenas se movía en un alarde de fuerza asombrosa mientras pares de ojos desconocidos para Sanada vigilaban todo ocultos a la espera de su intervención y esperando no ser necesarios no querían revelarle a ese hombre que existían mas recursos en el "dios" de la lluvia de los que veía en ese momento –jajajaja solo puedes hacer esto no puedes hacer jutsus de algo electricidad, agua algo así …no? Que patético y por eso te llaman dios eres un mal chiste jajajajajaja- las burlas de Sanada calaron en el pelirrojo que solo le miro molesto mientras alzaba su mano al frente y Sanada esperaba el jutsu pero era curioso como no trazaba sellos ni nada solo lo señalaba con la palma abierta –basho tenin- dijo el hombre pelirrojo cuando Sanada lo sintió una fuerza extraña lo envolvió con fuerza jalándolo hacia el pelirrojo que empuñaba su barra metálica lista para el golpe, Sanada trato de oponer resistencia pero era inútil el poder que lo jalaba era superior –(si no puedo resistirme)- pensó el hombre antes de cargar el jutsu, uso una onda de viento para impulsarse y empleando el mismo jutsu de Pain se volvió una bala humana que con velocidad le golpeo el estomago sacándole la barra negra que ahora golpeaba el suelo mientras arrastraba al pelirrojo por el suelo mojado, las manos de Pain lo sujetaron de la cintura y lo alzo con fuerza antes de clavarlo al suelo de espaldas con una maniobra singular que sacudió el piso mientras saltaba lejos de Sanada, Pain estaba asombrado nunca espero que el mismo se impulsara mas cuando lo atrapo para conectarle un golpe, sus manos se alzaban al frente y Sanada ya esperaba el ataque de Pain listo para lanzarse contra el si fuera necesario –Shinra…- ni pudo acabar el jutsu cuando el mar de flamas negras apareció entre ellos emergiendo de la mascara de Madara quien aparecía ante ellos serio y molesto eso era un hecho  
>-se puede saber que diablos hacen?- pregunto de mal humor mientras Pain bajaba sus manos y señalaba a Sanada<br>-ese idiota vino a ame a atacarme yo solo me defendía- dijo el pelirrojo con su voz fría y calmada mientras Sanada solo alzaba las manos  
>-porque no te vas" mascarita" y nos dejas acabar nuestro asunto- dijo el hombre del viento mientras miraba a Pain con ojos malévolos y fijos, casi se lanza contra el cuando todo su cuerpo dolió y sus nervios se paralizaron a una sola señal de Madara quien le señalaba con dos dedos rebosando chakra<br>-tu y yo nos vamos ahora Sanada este no es momento para que andes de caprichoso, Pain regresa a ame y dile a Konan que se apure con la curación de Minato- el hombre del rinengan asintió antes de esfumarse en una bola de humo mientras Madara alzaba al paralizado Sanada del suelo  
>-tu y yo tendremos una charla en la base- dijo el en mascarado antes de desvanecerse del sitio con el paralizado hombre.<p>

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja Jiraiya estaba callado o mas bien en shock al escuchar la historia completa del rubio sobre el mencionado obaheddo (la sobrecarga) y francamente no podía creer algo asó después de todo se suponía que los sapos le habían enseñado el jutsu máximo para ser uno con la naturaleza y la sola idea de que estuviese basado en algo de las salamandras era bastante increíble, -esperen aquí necesitamos alguien mas para entender esto- el sanin de cabellos blancos trazo sellos y un pequeño y muy viejo sapo a pareció frente a el –**Jiraiya_chan que pasa porque me llamas acaso vamos a pelear**- dijo el pequeño y viejo animal antes de que sus ojos se cruzaran con el enorme Komar que le sonreía tranquilo y algo espeluznante  
>-<strong>hola Fukasaku, hace mucho que no te veía<strong>- saludo la salamandra antes de que el viejo sapo saltara al hombro del sanin de cabellos blancos en shock  
>-<strong>Komar! No puede ser esto es una trampa JIraiya_chan invoca a Ma rápido<strong>- ordeno el viejo sapo mientras el rubio miraba a su invocación con bastante calma  
>-ustedes se conocen?- pregunto el rubio mientras la salamandra asentía a las palabras del rubio extrañando al viejo sapo<br>-**claro que si, ese anciano decrepito y yo nos conocimos hace tantos años cuando aun éramos jóvenes solo que yo he envejecido con estilo no me he vuelto una vieja momia de anfibio como el**- dijo el sonriente animal señalando al sapo anciano con la cola  
><strong>-¡oye a quien llamas vieja momia! Si mal no recuerdo tu eras mas grande que un elefante y mírate eres una cosa ínfima será que te encoges con la edad lagartija venenosa<strong>- declaro Fukasaku saltando del hombro de Jiraiya y encarando a Komar  
>-<strong>yo estoy de este tamaño porque me gusta no olvides que nosotros controlamos nuestro tamaño a voluntad y no me digas lagartija venenosa momia anciana<strong>- dijo la molesta salamandra mientras el sapo le golpeaba la cabeza con su pequeño bastón  
>-<strong>lagartija, lagartija, lagartija yo te digo como se me pega la gana lagartija venenosa<strong>- dijo el sapito una y otra vez golpeando l cabeza de Komar con su bastón  
>-<strong>momia, momia, momia, momia, momia, deberías estar en una tumba ya sapo decrepito ni puedes caminar bien si ese ridículo bastón…y deja de golpearme en la cabeza no te devoro porque me gustan los manjares frescos no la carne seca y vieja<strong>- dijo la salamandra mientras el sapo hervía de coraje por semejantes palabras provenientes de su viejo enemigo  
>-<strong>oh<strong> **vas a pagarme eso lagartija, Jiraiya_chan vamos a machacarlo**- Fukasaku volteo pero el sanin de cabellos blancos ya no estaba ahí  
>-<strong>jajajajaja tu invocador huyo ante nuestro poder vamos Naruto mostrémosle como lucha un verdadero par de guerreros<strong>- a lado de Komar solo estaba el campo vacio Naruto también se había ido  
>-<strong>Jiraiya_chan cobarde cuando te agarre me asegurare de que Gamabunta se desquite por mi contigo!<strong>- grito a los cuatro vientos el sapo molesto mientras la salamandra no estaba mejor  
>-<strong>Naruto! Hizo va a saber esto y te va a tragar de bocadillo!- <strong>grito la furiosa invocación del rubio mientras este caminaba ya de regreso en la aldea en dirección del stand de ramen  
>-ore ero sanin hicimos bien en dejarlos ahí solos- pregunto el rubio al hombre de cabellos blancos mientras el solo asentía<br>-claro que si ese par de viejos necesitan limar asperezas además tengo hambre y creo que tu no me vas a desprecian un buen tazón de ramen- dijo el sanin de cabellos blancos mientras el rubio sonreía en eso tenia toda la razón.

La comida en ichuraku ramen fue muy relajada y tranquila hasta que el rubio comenzó a coquetear con la sonrojada Ayame que no paraba de reír tontamente ante los halagos del rubio que tomaba su mano y besaba suavemente el dorso de la misma mientras se aproximaban latamente el uno a la otra y se besaban suavemente, claro el rubio lo hacia de la manera mas inocente posible –oh Naruto mi muchacho ahora vas a llevarla a la trastienda para "calentar" su jugoso caldo- la chica se sonrojo como nunca en su vida el rubio le lanzo una mirada furiosa al sanin y claro cierto padre se hizo notar –Naruto… si me entero que tocaste a mi hija de ese modo en este local… TE CASTRO- y blandió un enorme cuchillo que parecía brillar espectralmente mientras el rubio y el sanin negaban a las acciones descritas después de todo un padre molesto y sobreprotector era la peor pesadilla del rubio, salieron de ahí a toda prisa y se fueron directo a la casa Ishura donde todo mundo disfrutaba de un merecido día libre aunque en cuanto apareció el rubio seguido de JIraiya  
>-Jiraiya_sama que esta haciendo con Naruto_kun… no estará pervirtiéndolo verdad- dijo una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos mirando de mala manera al sanin era algo hipócrita su actitud considerando la colección que ocultaba<br>-que! Esta pervirtiendo a Naruto_kun viejo degenerado, venga para acá y déjeme arrancarle la manzana de Adán del cuello- señalo cierto pelirroja de nombre Tayuya señalando la garganta del sanin que ya comenzaba a salir de ahí, se dio la vuelta y corrió no cuenta se dio de a quien golpeo pero pronto se hallo atrapado entre algo grande y muy suave sin mencionar acogedor  
>-Jiraiya!- el sanin de cabellos blancos alzo la vista para toparse con una furiosa ojimiel que le miraba mas que furiosa debajo de el<br>-ero sanin…quita tu cara de los pechos de Tsunade_chan ahora mismo…solo yo puedo ponerla ahí- nadie dijo nada paralizados por el denso instinto asesino del rubio que ahora mismo tenia al poderoso ninja de rodillas suplicando por su vida mientras la rubia solo podía sonreír  
>-ohh Naruto_kun puede ser tan encantador a veces- dijo Tsunade mientras las chicas asentían con una gran y enorme sonrisa ante la actitud protectora del rubio.<p>

El rubio estaba molesto con el sanin que ahora mismo tenia un enorme venda en la cabeza y un ojo morado… al parecer si recibió un castigo doloroso como siempre aunque ahora mismo luchaba por contener la sonrisa -(no te rías no te rías, se que los pechos de Tsunade son los mejores del mundo pero no te rías o Naruto te mata)- pensaba el nervioso hombre bajo la mirada del rubio que no dejaba de verlo fijamente hasta que la puerta del estudio se abrió -¡lo tengo!- grito la alegre mujer rubia apareciendo en escena mientras todo mundo miraba a Shion con cierta extrañeza, en su ano cargaba un pergamino con un garabato muy raro, se postro ante el rubio y hablo con gran felicidad mirándolo a los ojos - fueron días de trabajo Naruto_kun pero desde que hablamos de esto he estado trabajando en ello y lo termine, este sello te permitirá usar su poder sin correr el riesgo de enloquecer, aun tienes que aprender a manejarlo bien pero aun así esto será de gran ayuda para ti- y extendió el sello donde se apreciaba una singular marca circular conformada por varios trazos y líneas de gruesos y largos diferentes que tenían Jiraiya boquiabierto ante semejante habilidad –Shion_chan eres la mejor sacerdotisa del mundo- la rubia se sonrojo ante el abrazo antes de que el rubio la besara con pasión pronto la lengua del rubios se perdía en la boca de Shion y la rubia se dejaba envolver en la caricia del rubio mientras su lengua respondía ante la del rubio –oigan si siguen así mejor váyanse a un cuarto- dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa burlista en su cara cuando Shion se desmayo y todo mundo miro a la sonriente pelirroja mientras Kurotsuchi miraba a Tsunami que solo negaba –ella siempre es así te acostumbraras créeme- dijo la mujer que desconocía en este momento que cierto constructor de puentes iba ya en camino a la aldea de la hoja para una visita social; tras reanimar a Shion por 2da vez… la primera despertó en el regazo del rubio y murmuro algo sobre que le pertenecía en cuerpo y alma y que la poseyera antes de desmayarse de nuevo al comprender lo que dijo, ahora mismo la rubia estaba algo sonrojada mientras estampaba el sello sobre la espalda del rubio que ahora mismo sin camisa resultaba una visión mas que atractiva para todas las mujeres presentes, el sello fue estampado y con un poco de poder de la sacerdotisa brillo antes de disiparse en el rubio que se sentía igual que siempre, se puso la camisa y salió al jardín antes de sumirse en la oscuridad y estar frente a Kurayami quien tomaba el te semi desnuda frente a una Naruko que usaba solo ropa interior, el rubio casi se desmaya ante la visión –_hola Naruto_sama estamos jugando póker de prendas quieres unirte_- dijo la peliblanca mientras Naruko dejaba sobre la mesa su apuesta…su sostén dejando sus pechos al aire mientras el rubio los miraba como tonto y claro la hollow rubia lo noto –_**oh Naruto_kun por la forma en que me vez juraría que quieres besarlos jajajaja**_- el rubio suspiro tenia que acostumbrarse a esos chistes de ahora en adelante pero era mejor que la siniestra y callada estatua eso era claro, les conto del sello recién puesto y decidieron hacer la prueba después de todo con Jiraiya ahí si algo salía mal podrían intervenir para parar al rubio.

Salieron al jardín y el rubio cerro los ojos mientras Naruko dejaba ir su poder en Naruto pronto en el exterior todo mundo sentía la maldad palpable en el rubio, era tan diferente a cuando usaba el poder de Natsumi esto se sentía frio y vacio mientras el rubio parecía tan tranquilo, entonces paso en su cara media mascara se formo mientras sus ojos tomaban el tono amarillo característico del hollow, no paso nada, el rubio parecía en control y no se sentía raro -creo que funciono…me siento normal- dijo el rubio con la voz algo distorsionada mientras todo mundo estallaba en felicitaciones imparables para la sacerdotisa rubia que ahora mismo estaba algo avergonzada –(que raro no me siento tan poderoso como otras vces)- pensó el rubio notando como el aumento de poder si bien fue grande no fue como e otras ocasiones -_**es el sello, al contener el instinto contiene algo de poder, deberías ser capaz de sacar mas pero si haces eso te perderás y acabaras violándome… no es que me moleste esa idea Naruto_kun**_- dijo la sonriente Naruko mientras Kurayami negaba con la cabeza a ese jugueteo verbal que pronto acabaría pasándole factura al rubio eso era seguro, el poder se disipo y el rubio sintió como la media mascara se rompía y caía al suelo en escombros que se volvían polvo poco a poco mientras la suave brisa se lo llevaba –(ya veo… mientras mas mascara mas poder y menos control)- razono el Ishura comprendiendo al fin como fue que en aquella ocasión se controlo solo con la mitad de la espeluznante mascara en su cara, el rubio sonrió y tras explicar a Jiraiya la situación de su otro yo femenino e su interior el sanin pervertido se fue a un rincón a escribir cosas sobre que el mencionado Naguto de su obra maestra poseía una media hermana que clamaba por su amor y como gracias a una mujer sagrada de nombre Chion que trazo un método para que pudieran estar juntos compartían una candente primera noche entregándose a su amor inmenso y latente, no hay que mencionar que cierta rubia de ojos color miel quería matarlo cuando comenzó a hablar en voz alta aunque no tuvo oportunidad –**Jiraiya_chan sálvame!-** Fukasaku entro en escena corriendo por su vida mientras tras el aparecía una ms que furiosa salamandra corriendo detrás de el con mucho enojo en su cara –**vuelve sapo no corras solo quiero partirte en dos**-, el rubio intervino salvo la vida del viejo Fukasaku mientras Komar mascullaba cosas sobre sapos ancianos y molestos, al parecer esos dos siguieron insultándose en el claro por quien sabe cuanto tiempo hasta que paso el incidente del que ninguno quería hablar pero por lo que alcanzo a escuchar el rubio o a entender sus murmullos y quejas estaba relacionado con una indigestión y un bocadillo que compartieron como ofrenda de paz preparado por la señora del viejo sapo… Naruto no tenia idea de que era pero de algo estaba seguro si Komar quien podía casi casi comer piedras se indigesto el no quería probar esa comida nunca en su vida  
>-bueno creo que ya se llevan bien no- dijo el sanin de cabellos blancos mientras la salamandra le miraba de malas<br>-**nunca! Nuestros clanes han estado en guerra desde antes de que los contratos de invocación existieran y eso no cambiara menos después de que esa momia anfibia me trato de envenenar**- de nuevo Komar señalo al viejo sapo con la cola mientras todo mundo lo volteaba a ver  
>-<strong>no insultes la deliciosa comida de mi esposa, aunque tienes razón nuestros clanes jamás estarán e paz nuestro odio es tan antiguo como el tiempo<strong>- respondió el viejo sapo saltando al suelo listo para iniciar la batalla encarnizada contra la salamandra  
>-oigan…¿Por qué se odian tanto?- pregunto el rubio mientras Komar lo miraba antes de comenzar con la larga y dolorosa historia<p>

Aparentemente el viejo recinto de las salamandras estuvo alguna vez a lado de la montana de los sapos y nunc pelearon la verdad no se llevaban bien pero no eran enemigos mortales tampoco, un día mientras las salamandras entrenaban sus peculiares jutsus venenosos y demás al antiguo y poderoso Kano el líder original del clan de la salamandra se le ocurrió entrenar la mítica técnica Obaheddo que fue vista por uno de los sapos que corrió a su hogar y de ahí fue que ellos empezaron a delinear su modo senin a manera de superar a sus rivales todo bajo la premisa de ser las mejores invocaciones, para las salamandras que tenían un trato de no agresión entre ellos fue un traición baja y asquerosa al robarles su mas preciada técnica, entonces emigraron y así empezó la rivalidad con los sapos, todo mundo JIraiya incluido miraba a Fukasaku con molestia por semejante hurto entonces el pequeño animal conto la versión de los sapos donde antes del hurto de la técnica se tallaba como miembros de su clan habían sido hallados envenenados casi hasta la muerte y claro se lo atribuyeron a las salamandras de ahí el espionaje ahora fue el turno de Komar de ser visto de mala manera, por casi media hora se lanzaron acusaciones hasta que el rubio alzo la mano –oigan…no se supone que las serpientes tienen su propio modo senin y además usan veneno…no creen que ellos fueron los mas favorecidos con esto- ahora todo mundo volteo a ver a Anko quien solo comía dango deliciosa y calmada cuando todos la vieron fijamente –oigan a mi que me dicen yo no invoco al clan de manda yo tengo mi propio clan de serpientes- todo mundo parpadeo incrédulo por las palabras de Anko quien por no desear hablar mucho invoco a su amiga, de entre el humo apareció una serpiente enorme como de 10 metros de piel negrizca con escamas verde oscuro –ella es Sio, la líder del clan- todo mundo vio a la curiosa serpiente que siseaba sin decir nada mientras se preguntaban donde diablos estaba Manda  
>-<strong>un gusto conocerles Komar_sama Fukasaku_sama esperaba este momento desde hace tantos años pero bueno ustedes no me iban a atender tan fácil<strong>- dijo el reptil mientras todo mundo la miraba enroscarse  
>-<strong>habla serpiente que tienes tu que decir de esto<strong>- dijo Komar algo desconfiado del reptil recién invocado mientras todo mundo miraba la escena con curiosidad después de todo tres de las mas poderosas invocaciones estaban reunidas ahora mismo en esta casa  
>-<strong>las historias son verdaderas ambas lo son, pero el responsable de todo fue el clan del veneno<strong>- todo mundo vio a la serpiente con duda mientras esta detallaba la organización de las serpientes que dividían en dos ramas veneno y constricción era algo semejante a lo del clan Hyuuga con sus dos ramas, de acuerdo a lo que ella decía las constrictoras siempre rigieron el clan debido a que por sus capacidades fueron siempre las mas grandes, hasta el día que tras enterarse del obaheddo la rama del veneno hizo lo que pudo para apropiarse de el  
>-<strong>las serpientes jamas habrían logrado entrar en nuestro territorio, era demasiado agreste para ellas y estaba poblado por salamandras venenosas y rastreadoras en los bordes externos<strong>- declaro Komar mientras Fukasaku tomaba su bastón y lo comprendía  
>-<strong>por eso nos usaron, nosotros entrabamos muy fácil debido a la montaña ellas nos usaron para robarlo, nosotros creímos que eran culpables del envenenamiento y tomamos su técnica como retribución, y ellas nos la robaron a nosotros<strong>- dijo Fukasaku con cierto pesimismo mientras Komar asentía  
>-<strong>les suplico su perdón desde ese día la rama del veneno constituyo su propio clan y nos relego casi al exilio hasta que Anko_chan sin querer mi invoco y desde entonces somos sus fiel invocación aunque estamos lejos de nuestros días de gloria algún día tomaremos nuestro sitio como el verdadero clan de hebi<strong>- KOmar acepto la explicación y Sio se esfumo en una bola de humo mientras la salamandra miraba al viejo sapo  
>-<strong>supongo que esto acaba nuestro odio<strong>- dijo el sapo con una sonrisa serena en su cara mientras Komar lo miraba fijamente  
>-<strong>en cuanto renuncien a su modo senin si<strong>- el sapo estallo en ira argumentando que tras años de perfeccionamiento no podía exigir algo así aunque claro la versión original era de las salamandras y así en la casa Ishura todo mundo se polarizaba en bandos quienes apoyaban a la salamandra y quienes apoyaban al sapo y claro el bando neutro  
>-¿que es modo senin?- pregunto Kasumi alzando la mano mientras Jiraiya se aclaraba la garganta y comenzaba a explicar.<p>

Por los siguientes minutos el hombre del cabello blanco relato con lujo de detalles como era que el mencionado jutsu funcionaba absorbiendo el chakra de la naturaleza y enfocándolo en el ninja para que este le usara con cierta limitante de tiempo claro esta pero aun así las ventajas que ofrecía el mencionado estado eran formidables –enséñame ero sanin, yo invoco sapos y quiero poder usarlo- dijo Kasumi con ojos brillantes y llenos de emoción mientras Fukasaku sonreía esa chica era decidida quizá se lo enseñarían en algún momento pero solo cuando estuviese lista –**bah, la naturaleza, eso es bueno para los principiantes pero nada como obaheddo sus alcances y duración dependen por completo de quien lo use…aunque nunca un humano ha logrado completarlo pero tengo fe en Naruto el será el primero en lograrlo**- dijo la salamandra mientras el rubio sonreía orgulloso de su confianza y todo mundo lo miraba con dudas pero sobretodo curiosidad y claro como el rubio jamás podría decir no a sus chicas decidió hacer una demostración de lo que tenia hasta ese momento, paso al centro del jardín y procedió, no tardo mucho en localizar el flujo de poder en su interior y menos en jalarlo al exterior con claro el grito de dolor –aaaaaahhhhhhh- le dolió mas que la ultima vez y eso fue claro, todos los clanes lo sintieron el poder del rubio en su hogar aumento de golpe mientras las chicas veían en shock al rubio envuelto en electricidad mientras las chispas volaban por el aire y sus ojos diferentes miraban a los presentes, alzo las manos y con curiosidad pidió un banco, de inmediato Guren lanzo un misil de cristal, una roca enorme y poderosa voló por el aire mientras el rubio cerraba el puño, lanzo el golpe al frente con calma y no toda su fuerza pero el impacto fue brutal cuando el misil brillante se resquebrajo bajo el poder mientras la electricidad zumbaba dejando chispas volando por todos lados mientras el puño del rubio se alzaba al frente y el cristal se destrozaba , el rubio sintió algo de calambres mientras el poder se disolvía y caía al suelo con una rodilla y respirando algo agitado –**aun te queda un camino largo Naruto debes controlar por completo obaheddo antes de empezar a luchar o todo el poder se gastara en el primer ataque y en una lucha dudo que ganes de un golpe ahora descansa mañana entrenaremos el control y veremos si tienes lo necesario para este jutsu**- la salamandra se disipo en el aire mientras el rubio sonreía como el viejo Hanzo helándole la sangre a todo mundo mientras Fukasaku algo en shock se disipaba la verdad ese jutsu era superior al modo sanin era un hecho y tenia que reconocerlo, el rubio sonrió y se alzo del suelo esperando la oportunidad de perfeccionar el jutsu y usarlo en batalla algo le decía que lo iba a necesitar, y quien sabe quizá mezclar Obaheddo con el poder de Naruko lograría darle el poder que necesitaría para derrotar a Madara y su misterioso am, tenia un largo camino por delante para alcanzar su máximo poder, será difícil y sinuoso pero al final le esperaba la batalla mas grande de todos los tiempos.

* * *

><p>Se acabo! Espero que les halla gustado como es que la semana ha empezado, como vimos sabemos ahora el porque de la enemistad entre salamandras y sapos y quien diría quien tenia la culpa verdad, también vimos cierta sacerdotisa socorrer al rubio con sus problemas de control en definitiva creo que Shion merece una gran recompensa ustedes no lo creen<br>_si que la lleve de paseo (el autor sonríe)  
>que la invite a cenar (el autor asiente)<br>y que se la lleve a un hotel (el autor la mira con duda)  
>y que la posea hasta el amanecer (el autor suspira)<em>  
>enserio ellas solo piensan en eso verdad<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto lo de la rivalidad de salamandras y sapos


	148. C145: Una entrega

Hoy es martes y perdonen por la tardanza pero no había electricidad y tuve que esperar hasta que llegara de su paseo para poder subir esto aun así espero que les guste ya que aunque no hay mucha batalla es un buen capitulo al menos eso creo yo pero bueno no los aburriré con mis cosas y mejor pasaree a los reviews de una vez  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: si creo que es la ley animal  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: es cierto merece un premio  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:lo de las chicas ya viene no te apures y si es como la calma antes de la tormenta  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si quien lo diria verdad  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:las dore cecibiran su recompensa no te apures es mas aqui viene una de ellas cobrandoo su premio jejeje  
>bueno ya acabe con esto y ashora si pasamos a lo que sigue asique me callo y los dejo leer en paz<br>_es verdad al fin guardas silencio y nos dejas leer muy rápido (el autor suspira)  
>aun así podrías hablar menos (el autor se aguanta el enojo)<br>cierto se mas breve en estas cosas (una vena pulsa en la frente del autor)  
>es verdad trata diciendo solo "hola aquí esta el cap" (el autor las fulmina con la mirada)<br>_mejor lean antes de que hable de mas (las mira molesto)

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon **

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 145: Una entrega<strong>

Sanda estaba adolorido, y atrapado en la oscuridad, el poder del cristal lo aplastaba con fuerza en medio de quien sabe donde impidiéndole respirad adecuadamente, el dolor le abrumaba mientras el denso instinto asesino poblaba el sitio donde era reprendido por su actitud, en su mente adolorida solo una idea se asomaba con fuerza una y otra vez, el rubio de la hoja, ansiaba luchar con lo necesitaba el seria su mejor oponente y de eso estaba mas que seguro –**si tanto ansias luchar Sanada entonces te encomendare un misión, al norte mas allá de Kumo entre las montañas hay u templo antiguo donde monjes custodian una gran cristal azul oscuro, tráemelo y asesina a todo el que se meta en tu camino**- dijo la maligna voz del cristal mientras Sanada era liberado y con un sonrisa demencial salía de ahí ignorando por completo el dolor en su cuerpo a lado de la puerta el enmascarado Madara lo veía perderse en la negrura de la guarida mientras miraba a su señor que le cuestionaba sobre el encargo –es difícil, pero espero tenerlo en uno días máximo- y el enmascarado salió del recinto mientras el cristal brillaba en la oscuridad mientras trazaba los planes para su nueva y futura adquisición ignorando el estado actual del rubio que entrenaba como loco en la aldea de la hoja.

Naruto respiraba agitado, su cuerpo le dolía de hecho en este preciso momento cada musculo de su ser gritaba de dolor bajo la presión de l corriente eléctrica que fluía atraves de su cuerpo, frente a el la gran salamandra oscura Komar le miraba con seriedad mientras el rubio se doblaba de rodillas y caía al suelo jadeando cansado y muy adolorido, llevaban ya casi 4 días entrenando su nuevo repertorio de armas la verdad para la salamandra fue una sorpresa muy agradable el ver como el rubio luchaba por controlar el poder de Naruko con cierta facilidad debido claro al sello que Shion le proporciono aunque claro esta eso implicaba ciertas limitantes como el no poder acceder a todo el poder debido claro esta al mismo sello que prevenía que el rubio perdiese toda la cordura gracias a eso el aumento de poder no era tan brutal como antes pero aun así era muy bueno, luego claro estuvo el entrenamiento para dominar obaheddo, Komar en ese punto estaba mas que sorprendido y de la mejor manera, la resistencia de Naruto era inhumana mas su avanzada regeneración le permitían forzar la técnica una y ora vez siendo mas rápido al activarle y lograr prolongar mas su duración mientras trataba de controlarle actualmente el rubio en menos de una semana lograba sostener la técnica por casi 20 minutos antes de desplomarse al suelo muerto de cansancio pero era una buena señal que progresara tanto aunque aun no lograba moverse bien sin perder el poder el balance seguía siendo el problema de toda la técnica y claro el rubio necesitaba enfocarse aunque claro era mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo –**relájate Naruto una vez que logras evocarlo debes ser capaz de estabilizarlo**- hablo Komar tirado en el suelo mientras el rubio sudaba a mares tratando de controlar el poder que subía y bajaba como en una montaña rusa inestable y poco útil –(es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo)- pensaba el rubio Ishura mientras la energía en su cuerpo aumentaba antes de bajar de golpe casi a cero y luego normalizarse en un rango medianamente normal mientras sufría para controlar el poder que simplemente se negaba a ser dominado.

A su alrededor en el bosque de la muerte los animales se alejaban del denso poder que se percibía mientras Jiraiya el único espectador humano miraba todo en shock, aun se resistía a creer que lo que el rubio trataba de aprender fuese algo que superaba a su modo senin pero bueno su Pa lo aceptaba como tal quien era el para decir que no, en momentos como este recordaba la vieja profecía que escucho del gran sabio sapo hacia tanto tiempo "aquel que cambiara el mundo y podrá traer la paz o la muerte se cruzara en tu camino, le enseñaras lo que necesita y entonces sabrás que el es el elegido…aunque quien eres tu?" el peliblanco tuvo una gota en su nuca al recordar ese momento quizá era un gran anciano y sabio sapo pero tenia una memoria mejor que cualquier sartén antiadherente nada se le quedaba y siempre se olvidaba de todo, esbozo una sonrisa cuando el sanin de cabellos blancos se acerco al rubio que respiraba agotado sobre el suelo –creo que puedo ayudarte con esto Naruto- dijo el con una gran sonrisa mientras Komar arqueaba una ceja y escuchaba la gran idea de Jiraiya –meditación!, lo que necesitas es control y balance meditar te lo dará así es como se empieza el entrenamiento del modo senin y creo yo es lo que te hace falta en este momento- Komar resoplo lo ultimo que le faltaba era que a su poderosa técnica le faltara algo que los sapos dominaban desde hacia siglos, el rubio asintió y se coloco en posición de flor de loto con piernas cruzadas u manos al frente asemejando un circulo con sus dedos mientras cerraba los ojos la verdad ya tenia experiencia en esto el anciano Okko le enseño a meditar como método de enfoque y relajación, pronto para asombro de Jiraiya el rubio estaba tan relajado que pronto ni atención le ponía al sanin de cabello blanco que solo vociferaba sobre su grandiosa ayuda –**bah, eso no es la gran cosa yo pude haber pensado en eso**- dijo el molesto Komar mientras Jiraiya le miraba con cierta arrogancia y superioridad –pero no se te ocurrió o si… lagartija- solo entonces el sanin peliblanco comprendió su error la cara de Komar fue aterradora mientras la salamandra se levantaba del suelo con cara de muy pocos amigos -**sabes, tu no te ves tan viejo y seco como Fuakasku creo que tienes mejor sabor**- y la salamandra le salto encima mientras Jiraiya hacia lo que mejor sabia hacer…corrió por su vida. Alrededor de Naruto resonaban los gritos y suplicas de piedad de Jiraiya acompañados de las escalofriantes carcajadas de Komar pero claro el rubio estaba tan metido en lo suyo que ni cuenta se daba, la riña entre esos dos se detuvo cuando paso Naruto no dijo nada pero su cara dio señales de dolor cuando la electricidad enloquecía a su alrededor ascendiendo hasta su cabello mientras sus manos entrelazadas concentraban el poder, abrió sus ojos ahora verdes semejantes a los de una salamandra mientras se ponía de pie y respiraba con calma mirando al frente  
>-<strong>lo lograste Naruto finalmente esta estable jajajajajajaja tomate esa Hanzo y tu decías que era un estúpido truco suicida jajajajaja<strong>- Komar se reía como loco mientras el rubio tenia una gota en la nuca y Jiraiya sonreía ante su idea  
>-hora de una lucha de practica Naruto- dijo el sanin de cabellos blancos mientras el rubio asintió<p>

En bolas de humo aparecieron dos pequeños sapos uno de ellos el viejo Fukasaku que miraba en shock al rubio envuelto en ese poder mientras su compañera miraba a Jiraiya con una sonrisa –**gusto en verte de nuevo Jiraiya_chan debiste avisar que nos invocarías te habría cocinado un pastel de arañas**- el sanin sonrió mientras secretamente se aguantaba el asco y el rubio se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar, tras una veloz explicación de la situación y el alarde del viejo Fukasaku sobre mostrar la superioridad de los sapos ante "las lagartijas", Komar maculo un insulto algo sobre una vieja momia de sapo y su decrepita esposa, se posaron sobre los hombros del sanin y el rubio miro como marcas rojo oscuro aparecieron en la cara de Jiraija mientras su modo senin se activaba, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que pasaría, el chakra natural inundo a Jiraiya y su poder aumento considerablemente mientras el rubio sonreía ansioso y emocionado; en su oficina Sarutobi sostenía su reunión semanal con sus jounins que reportaban los progresos de sus alumnos los que aun tenían claro esta y otros mas solicitaban nuevos equipos genin cuando el kage lo sintió, el poder del rubio aumento bastante y después de unos minutos el de Jiraiya igual no perdió el tiempo y saco su bola de cristal donde de inmediato la imagen de Jiraiya en modo senin apareció frente a todos –Yosh, Jiraiya_sama arde en la juventud- nadie le hizo caso a Gai mientras la imagen de la esfera mostraba al rubio en su nuevo estado y mas de uno se quedo callado y sin decir nada –Naruto_san brilla en la juventud!- todo mundo se tapo los oídos ante el grito de Gai que hizo retumbar los cristales de la oficina; en la casa Ishura las chicas quienes acudían para la hora de la comida se sentaban frente a la enorme pantalla de arena que poco a poco mostraba una imagen en ella – **les dije que mi ojo espía nunca falla jajaja**- se rio la biju de una cola mientras la imagen del rubio y Jiraiya inundaba la pantalla y todo mundo tomaba asiento para ver lo que venia –oiga donde están las palomitas- Anko hablo antes de arrebatarle el tazón a Shizune quien apenas entraba a la sala con ellas.

Jiraiya sonrió y se lanzo contra el rubio una velocidad asombrosa lanzando el puñetazo poderoso al rostro del ninja rubio, su fuerza era tremenda y para sorpresa de todo mundo el puño de Jiraiya fue sujeto con facilidad por la mano del rubio quien no parecía esforzarse mucho –pelea enserio ero sanin- dijo el rubio jalándolo por sobre el azotándolo contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda mientras Ma y Pa solo se quejaban del golpe y el peliblanco se movía a toda velocidad, el puño del rubio se clavo en el suelo donde antes estuvo la cabeza de Jiraiya quien ahora estaba buena distancia, el pecho del sanin peliblanco se inflo y una bola de fuego gigantesca salió de su boca con una fuerza y calor demoledores quemando todo a su paso mientras el rubio evocaba el escudo estático al frente deteniendo el ataque con facilidad antes de lazarse entre el humo, la electricidad brillo un poco antes de que la humareda se abriera mostrando al rubio que corría como un relámpago sobre el suelo alcanzando al sanin de cabellos blancos, clavo su derecha en el estomago con una fuerza tremenda alzándolo del suelo antes de clavar su puño izquierdo en otro poderoso golpe que alzo aun mas a Jiraiya mientras giraba sobre si mismo clavando un golpe con el talón a su cara mandándolo a volar contra los arboles, nadie de los espectadores creía lo que veía se suponía que en ese estado el peliblanco era casi inamovible y Naruto lo sacudía con una facilidad tremenda, el sanin salió del bosque lanzándose contra el rubio con gran velocidad, sus golpes eran bloqueados por el rubio resplandeciente con facilidad mientras trataba por todos los medios de golpearlo y claro era inútil no solo por el taijutsu desconocido del rubio sino por sus reflejos casi parecía que predecía sus movimientos con un sharingan aunque en realidad la sobre estimulación de raiton aceleraba los nervios del rubio a un ritmo imposible permitiéndole reaccionar con una facilidad y velocidad mortales mientras el sanin luchaba contra el, el rubio se agacho y barrio los pies de Jiraiya mandándolo al suelo mientras el giraba sobre sus manos y dejaba caer el talón el peliblanco de nuevo rodo por el piso alejándose del golpe mientras el rubio le sonreía -nada mal ero sanin – dijo el rubio mientras sentía un curioso hormigueo en el cuerpo asumió que era lo que Komar dijo sobre la limitante de balance perdía el enfoque y eso causaba que su poder menguara parte estaba el hecho de que nunca había exigido tanta electricidad continua a su cuerpo y le gustara o no eso significaba que pronto el obaheddo se cancelaria por estrés físico además claro lo había estado entrenando todo el di era claro que su cuerpo pedía un descanso pro aun así no se quedaría con las ganas de saber como funcionaria –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- lanzo su mano al frente y sintió como el poder fluía solo en un relámpago inmenso que barrio con el suelo mientras brillaba con fuerza y Jiraiya se tiraba a suelo para eludir el golpe que derribo muchos arboles bajo el paso de su poder, el rubio regreso a la normalidad mientras sus restos de raiton se iban con el jutsu –cari nos carboniza en que pensaba- dijo Jiraiya a sus invocaciones mientras miraba al rubio que con rodilla al suelo se sujetaba el hombro y el brazo adoloridos, al parecer los efectos secundarios se mostraban ahora mientras el leve brillo rojizo curaba su hombro herido y la salamandra se acercaba al rubio –**nada mal Naruto pero aun te falta control cuando logres completar balance, mas control serás casi imparable jajajaja descansa el resto del día te lo ganaste**- y Komar se disipo en humo mientras el rubio sonreía y Jiraiya se preguntaba junto con los sapos que tan poderoso era ese estado como para que Komar dijera "casi imparable"

El rubio volvió a casa donde fue recibido por preguntas interminables de sus chicas mientras el se preguntaba como supieron lo que hacia, Rei silbaba inocentemente quizá demasiado inocente, el respondió las preguntas mientras en la oficina de Sarutobi el recibía con gusto a las visitas inesperadas y enviándoles con Yugao marchaban a la residencia del rubio no tardaron en llegar y tocando a la puerta el rubio atendió a la angú neko que le decía de sus visitantes todo mundo presto atención cuando el viejo hombre entro –oh eres tu viejo borracho- dijo el alegre rubio mientras Tazuna entraba en escena saludando al rubio y claro Tsunami abrazaba a su padre entes de que cierto chico entrara en escena -Inari_chan- lo abrazo con cariño pese a las quejas del joven adolescente de que no lo tratase como bebe, todo mundo lanzo una mirada discreta a Mikoto quien simplemente lo paso todo por alto, fue una interesante platica que detallo los hechos en nami donde todo marchaba de las mil maravillas al igual que en la casa Ishura -entonces Inari como te va con esa novia tuya- dijo el rubio poniendo al joven tan rojo como cierto Uchiha que en su casa se preguntaba sui algún día volvería a ver la luz del día o por lo menos saldría de su recamara, la puerta se abrió y lo supo no iba a ser pronto; el chico grito y resoplo sobre la actitud del rubio por avergonzarlo frente a tanta chica bonita cosa que solo hizo a Naruto casi partirse de risa era verdad ellos no lo sabían –oye Inari quieres ir a pescar- dijo el rubio a lo que el chico asintió aprisa mientras caminaban a la puerta de la casa y las chicas miraban al rubio bajo una nueva luz era claro que Inari no era su hijo pero por como lo trataba era mas que claro que algún día iba a ser un gran padre –por cierto viejo si quieres beber pídele a alguna de las chicas el sake solo no te acerques a la reserva de Tsunade_chan o te romperá la espalda- la ojimiel sonrió y Tazuna noto entonces a tanta mujer en la casa mientras una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su cara cuando el rubio ya había salido con su joven hijastro -oigan…ustedes …todas- ni pudo formular la pregunta cuando su hija toda roja y apenada hablaba antes de salir a la cocina –todas somos parte del harem de Naruto_kun- y salió a toda prisa muerta de la pena mientras Tazuna dejaba caer la cabeza contra la mesa de la sala murmurando cosas sobre rubios galantes con demasiada suerte; el día fue muy animado con el rubio paseando por toda la aldea con el feliz Inari que no dejaba de llamarlo " Naruto_tosan" cosa que ponía a mas de uno en shock al escucharlo pero bueno a Naruto no le interesaba dar explicaciones y nadie la verdad sea dicho se las pedía, ya en casa y con un montón de grandes peces el rubio se acercaba a cierta sacerdotisa roja y apenada, tomo su mano y le pidió una cita cosa que de inmediato la desmayo con una gran sonrisa en la cara –conozco esa sonrisa…es un claro si Naruto_kun- dijo HInata mientras el rubio solo sonreía ante la actitud de Shion que dicho sea de paso se parecía mucho a la de Hinata – es cierto se desmayo como tu cuando Naruto te propuso matrimonio- y zaz, Hinata también se desmayo, por su parte el confundid Inari preguntaba al rubio el porque de tantas mujeres y cuando Naruto le comento que todas eran su familia el reacciono de una manera algo inesperada –SIIIII TENGO MUCHAS MAMAS- salto como niño pequeño y fue presentándose una por una mientras prometía ser un hijo obediente, o Inari había enloquecido o admiraba demasiado a Naruto…quizá era un poco de ambas.

La hora llego y el rubio ataviado con ropa casual en tonos oscuros como siempre esperaba a la sacerdotisa que lo lejos se escuchaba negándose a salir mientras era jaloneada por las chicas –aquí esta tu cita Naruto_kun- dijo Anko al frente moviéndose para revelar a la roja Shion que usaba una falda corta beige a medio muslo dejando ver sus largas piernas y una blusa de tirantes color lavanda que contenía sus pechos con dificultad, el Ishura tenia razón eran tan grandes como los de Hinata, su cabello suelto colgaba a su espalda mientras el color rojo inundaba sus mejillas –estas preciosa Shion_chan- dijo el rubio mientras la sacerdotisa se sonrojaba otro poco antes de que el ojiazul le tomara de la mano y comenzaran a salir de la casa – no te la cojas demasiado Naruto_kun recuerda que es una mujer sagrada- dijo la siempre burlona Anko acabando con una Shion mas roja de ser posible y un rubio que solo sonreía adoraba ese sentido del humor en ella, pasearon por las calles de la aldea recibiendo miradas de envidia y deseo de parte de hombres y mujeres mientras llegaban a su cita para cenar, un restaurante de comida bastante elegante llamado el gorrión dorado –que no iba a llevarte a cenar ramen en una cita o si Shion_chan- declaro el Ishura mientras entraban y mas de una de las camareras le lanzaba una mirada de odio total a la sacerdotisa –(esta ropa es tan llamativa… siento que todos me ven y… y me gusta que me vena junto a ti Naruto_kun)- pensaba la chica mientras los hombres desde la concina se turnaban por las ventanas para admirar a la bella rubia, fue una cena relajada y tranquila que al terminar continuo con un relajante paseo por las calles de Konoha , era raro como si una fuerza extraña guiara a la pareja por los senderos olvidados de la aldea hasta un viejo templo olvidado y casi en ruinas –valla no sabia que aquí tenían un templo en honor al fuego Naruto_kun- dijo Shion mientras el rubio negaba el no sabia que el estuviese ahí, las mejillas de la rubia se colorearon cuando supo lo que pasaba y recordó sus pequeñas fantasías relacionadas con un sitio como este –(mi espíritu me guio aquí…ya veo quiero ser una con Naruto_kun por eso acabamos en este lugar)- pensó ella mientras el rubio la guiaba al interior del sitio contrario a lo que uno esperaría estaba bastante limpio sin duda alguien debía venia a barrer de vez en cuando, caminaron por un largo pasillo acabando en un cuarto singular de dimensiones circulares y lleno de velas por todos lados la mayoría algo fundidas pero aun así había muchas de ellas al centro una cama aparentemente sin usar por años, el rubio la toco era suave aun aunque eso si las cobijas estaban algo viejas y negó sin saber nada de ese sitio  
>-no sabia que en estos lugares hubiera cuartos así Shion_chan- declaro Naruto mirando alrededor mientras la rubia solo suspiraba antes de hablar<br>-es una recinto de entrega, es donde toda sacerdotisa viene cuando va a entregar su cuerpo al hombre con el que compartirá su vida-dijo ella sonrojada mientras el rubio comprendía el sentido de ese sitio  
>-ya veo para ustedes no es solo un acto físico de amor, es una verdadera entrega espiritual no es así – la pregunta de Naruto era bastante inocente pro las mejilla rojas de Shion indicaban como se sentía en ese lugar<br>-si…si es el hombre correcto cuando te entregas a el, tu poder se expande mientras tu cuerpo le pertenece de por vida…se dice que… que solo mediante una unión física basada en amor una sacerdotisa puede alcanzar el pináculo de su poder espiritual- las mejillas de Shion brillaron rosadas mientras el rubio miraba la cama y sonreía

-vamos a casa Shion_chan- la tomo de la mano y estuvo listo para salir cuando la rubia lo detuvo jalándolo de regreso al interior, su aura pareció brillar un segundo mientras la velas a su alrededor se encendieron soltando el suave perfume que inundo la habitación mientras ella miraba al rubio con ojos llenos de amor –una vez que una sacerdotisa entra aquí solo puede salir hecha mujer o su poder se perderá para siempre y yo… yo quiero ser tu mujer Naruto_kun- dijo la rubia mientras Naruto le miraba calmado y sereno acariciando con sus manos las suaves mejillas alzando su rostro para verla a los ojos, había deseo en ellos y también vergüenza después de todo se trataba de una mujer sagrada y que ella dijese algo así debía ser algo muy difícil para ella; los labios de Naruto se unieron a los de Shion en un beso suave y delicado donde sus labios rozaban los de ella con dulzura mientras su lengua despacio se colaba en la boca de la sacerdotisa jugando en una danza suave y cariños con la de la mujer de cabellos rubio claros, ella se puso aun mas roja cuando las manos del rubio subieron por su espalda acariciando su piel suavemente mientras ella se recostaba sobre la ceremonial cama, su blusa fue retirada y sus ojos voltearon en otra dirección cuando sus pechos quedaron expuestos ante los ojos del rubio, eran blancos y grandes de pezones rosados claros y semi endurecidos mientras el rubio le miraba con una sonrisa, acaricio sus pechos con suavidad deleitándose de la tersa textura de los mismos sus dedos rozaban los duros pezones mientras Shion lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento dejando escapar el nuevo placer que su cuerpo experimentaba por primera vez en su vida, el rubio se agacho sobre ella y con suavidad beso los pezones de la chica que se arqueaba ante la caricia del rubio que pronto lamia con hambre los duros batones de sus pechos mientras sus labios los rodeaban y chupaban con suavidad degustando el dulce sabor de la hermosa sacerdotisa que solo gemía suavemente mientras sus piernas se movían sobre la suave cama que curiosamente estaba muy suave contrario a lo que cualquiera de los dos esperaría eran casi sabanas nuevas; en la mansión Ishura una mujer de cabellera morada degustaba su segunda cosa mas deliciosa el dango Anko Ishura antes Mitarashi estaba feliz y sonriente mientras Mikoto y las demás se mostraban algo preocupadas –oh vamos no se pongan así hicimos todo para que ese sitio no se viera tan despoblado y la cama nueva debería convencer a esa rubiecita de realizar su entrega jejejeje- la pelimorada se rio mientras devoraba mas de su dango y las chicas suspiraban si bien comprendían los ritos de una sacerdotisa por cortesía de Hitomi que siempre encarnaba a una cuando andaba en su forma humana no habrían podido preparar aquel sitio pero bueno ahora todo estaba en manos del rubio; de regreso al sitio Naruto estaba ya semidesnudo solo usando sus bóxers mientras la desvestida Shion le besaba con amor mientras sus pechos se aplastaban contra el torso del hombre sobre ella, el rubio se separo mirando a la roja mujer bajo el –eres tan perfecta y pura Shion_chan- dijo mientras le retiraba la pantaleta y la roja mujer se dejaba cuando lo retiro Naruto la miro con duda mientras Shion solo enrojecía aun mas sobre su entrada una tira de papel a modo de sello le cubría – el sello protege nuestra castidad de demonios que deseen profanar nuestros cuerpos- dijo la apenada mujer mientras el rubio sonreía antes de besarla de nuevo, las manos nerviosas de Shion tomaron el bóxer del rubio y lo bajaron despacio dejándole sentir algo duro y caliente oprimiéndose contra ella, sus manos con timidez tomaron el palpitante pene y lo acariciaron con suavidad mientras el rubio dejaba salir suaves gemidos alabando las tersas manos de la rubia que no dejaba de acariciar el miembro del rubio –( es tan grande… Naruto_kun )- un poco del sello que usaba se desprendió y sus labios se unieron a los del rubio mientras este amasaba con suavidad sus pechos, se separaron unidos solo por el hilo de saliva mientras Naruto volvía a besar los dulces pechos de Shion.

-aahhh Naruto_kun se siente tan bien- dijo con una voz deseosa y una sonrisa llena de lujuria en su cara mientras otro poco del sello en su entrepierna se desprendía, el rubio amasaba sus pechos con suavidad mientras su mano bajaba por su vientre olvidado el sello por completo y acariciaba la pequeña mata de vello rubio que sobresalía del sello desprendido –aaahhhh- gimió con fuerza cuando el ojiazul mordisqueo con suavidad uno de sus pezones y paso el cuadro se desprendió por completo dejando salir los fluidos que humedecía su vagina que despedía un dulce e invitante aroma el rubio bajo sus dedos y acaricio el duro clítoris mientras Shion gemía con fuerza, solo entonces Naruto noto que el trozo de papel ya no estaba en ella y la miro con deseo –se fue… eres el indicado Naruto_kun solo tu podías quitármelo…mi cuerpo es todo tuyo por favor hazme tu mujer- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara mientras el rubio se acomodaba sobre ella que abría las piernas lo mas que podía el pene del rubio se acomodo a la entrada, los suaves labios se separaron suavemente mientras la punta de su pene se oprimía contra ella –te amo Shion_chan mi bella sacerdotisa- el rubio la beso y empujo, el aura de Shion pareció brillar un segundo mientras la marca del rubio aparecía en su cuello y su interior se abría, era apretado y cálido y jalaba al rubio hacia su interior mientras este le besaba con amor, Shion solo gemía al romperse el beso mientras el miembro de Naruto entraba en ella mas y mas, la barrera interna detuvo a Naruto y se quedo inmóvil, Shion lo abrazo con fuerza y coloco su cara en el hombro del rubio dando a entender que estaba lista para el y Naruto empujo –aaaaahhh- gimió con dolor cuando su himen se desgarro y el pene de Naruto se adentro en ella, fue una invasión lenta y cadenciosa mientras Shion lo abrazaba con fuerza, el rubio entonces se detuvo a la entrada de su vientre, no se movió ni un milímetro mientras las paredes de Shion se amoldaban a el, retrocedió tras un par de minutos arrancando un dulce gemido a la rubia que solo pudo gemir de nuevo al sentirlo entrar de nuevo, Naruto besaba su cuello y el cabello de Shion se regaba por todo el colchón mientras su cuerpo era poseído por el Ishura Shion gimió con fuerza mientras el lado animal la dominada y sus piernas abrazaban al rubio –mas Naruto_kun mas entra mas en mi lléname toda por favor aaaahhhhh- el rubio no se resistió a su suplica y empujo hasta el fondo Shion se arqueo mientras su vientre era invadido su mente estaba perdida en un éxtasis incomparable mientras el miembro de Naruto entraba y salía de su ser llegando hasta su útero en cada golpe suave y amoroso que la elevaba hasta el cielo, el rubio se sentía igual o mejor, su interior era tan cálido y húmedo que el rubio desearía nunca salir de ella, sus embestidas se volvieron mas fuertes y poderosos inundando el vientre de Shion con su pene mientras esta lo abrazaba con fuerza y gemía mas y mas –(lo adoro no quiero dejarlo quiero que Naruto_kun me posea siempre cuando quiera y donde quiera)- pensaba la mujer de cabellos dorados sometida al rubio que se movía con fuerza mientras sus jugos vaginales lubricaban el pene del rubio que entraba y salía –aaahhh aahahh Shion_chan- decía el rubio entre gemidos mientras besaba a la sacerdotisa que solo podía respirar y suplicarle mas solo entonces lo sintió su cuerpo se calentaba y sus sensaciones se incrementaban los ojos de Shion se abrían brillando perdidos en el placer, Naruto grito su nombre y Shion gimió con fuerza cuando el semen del rubio la inundo con fuerza en un violento orgasmo que sacudía a la rubia que perdida en el placer tenia una gran visión, una inmensa casa llena de niños felices de todas y cada una de las mujeres del rubio entre todos una pequeña niña rubia de ropas parecidas a las que ella usaba cuando niña que jugaba con sus hermanos y hermanas mientras ella estaba en la recamara siendo poseída por e rubio que terminaba con fuerza en ella justo como ahora, la visión se acabo y ella volvió al presente sintiendo como su vientre rebosaba en el fluido blanco y caliente del rubio que le besaba amorosamente las velas se extinguieron mientras el aura de Shion brillaba mezclándose con el rubio al final lo que su madre le dijo fue verdad su poder aumentaría gracias a que al fin su corazón era feliz al estar con el hombre que amaba, su aura se extinguió sumiendo todo en la oscuridad mientras Naruto samia de ella y la volteaba de lado antes de elevar un de las piernas de Shion y colocar su pene a lea entrada de su vagina –esta noche apenas empieza Shion_chan susurro a su oído y la rubia sonrió después de esta noche su cuerpo se consagraría a su amor y nuevo compañero porque después de esto ella se consideraría formalmente como Shion Ishura después de todo la boda de una sacerdotisa es muy diferente a la de una mujer, kunoichi o biju común

En la oficina principal nuestro querido Sarutobi se desvelaba como tantas veces mientras revisaba los reportes de misiones buscando algo que entregarle al rubio comprendía bien que su nuevo entrenamiento era algo que en verdad necesitaba pero si no se relajaba acabaría perdiendo el juicio y si bien pasar tiempo con sus chicas lo distraía nada como una buena misión para hacer la diferencia el punto era cual le serviría, una de escolta no muy simple, transportación de documentos a la frontera muy sencilla, espionaje en un campo de bandidos…no Naruto no seria nada discreto al llegar, estaba comenzando a cansarse cuando hallo lo que tanto necesitaba , una misión de apoyo a los grupos de vigías en la frontera menos conociendo a Naruto seria capaz de iniciar una guerra el solo con tal de entretenerse, Sarutobi suspiro esto era mas difícil de lo que pensaba y la verdad ansiaba hallarle algo bueno quizá se presentaría eventualmente; lejos de la aldea de la hoja un hombre de ojos negros y cabellera rojiza caminaba sereno por el campamento , a su alrededor sus hombres descansaban tranquilos mientras el caminaba por el sitio viendo y escuchando como roncaban mientras el caminaba por entre las tiendas de campaña, mas de 100 mercenarios de bajo rango le seguían pero bueno no le importaban mucho después de todo solo eran carne de cañón que usaba como distracción cuando realizaba sus planes y ahora mismo tenia la mirada fija en la familia Kumal del país del fuego, eran de los comerciantes mas adinerados y se decía cumplían todos los caprichos de su hija de 12 años al pie de la letra sin duda era una muchachita demasiado consentida pero eso no importaba en este momento, lo que le interesaba era algo muy sencillo secuestrarla y cobrar la mas jugosa recompensa de toda su vida, era una fortuna que solo los escoltasen unos cuantos guardias y que ahora mismo estuvieran lejos de alguna aldea ninja después de todo tener una casa de veraneo en nami no kuni implicaba estar lejos de su país y de la aldea de la hoja y para mejorar todo aun mas se decía que el hombre de mayor influencia en el país de las olas un tal Tazuna recién había salido de viaje por lo que la aldea estaría algo desorganizada y tomar el control de la misma seria bastante fácil y claro lo mejor era el agua que rodeaba el sitio, su invocación adoraba el agua y con tanta era seguro que tendría la ventaja sobre quien osara rebelarse a el y a sus fuerzas, con el catalejo vio el puente a la distancia –el gran puente Naruto eh? Valla con ese nombrecito bueno mañana veremos que tan grande es el puente después de que lo tiremos jejejeje- se rio de sus ideas perversas antes de volver a su tienda y dormir no era que lo necesitase mucho uno de los rasgos de su familia era su poca necesidad de dormir pero bueno eso lo acarreaba todo Hito no por nada se les llamaba el clan de los noctámbulos y eso era una clara señal de lo que sus capacidades odian lograr cuando pelaban enserio, sonrió una ultima vez antes de regresar a su tienda pronto amanecería y empezarían a moverse a la ciudad.

* * *

><p>Bueno el capitulo se acabo como vimos sanada fue castigado un poco y se le mando por un nuevo objeto que no tenemos idea de para que lo quiere el cristal pero de seguro no es bueno, Naruto paso un buen día en compañía de a familia de Tsunami y claro finalmente saco de paseo a Shion y le dio su recompensa por tanta ayuda aunque por lo visto todo fue plan de alguien mas quien lo diría verdad, y si un nuevo enemigo se deja caer sobre nami quien será y que diablos invoca no tengo idea habrá que esperar para averiguarlo<br>_que lindo momento (mira al autor con ojos brillantes)  
>eso fue digno de shion (el autor asiente)<br>es verdad fue un ritual muy solemne (el autor sonríe)  
>ahora cumple con los nuestros (el autor se sonroja las 4 usan ropa muy singular y corta para ser de sacerdotisa)<br>_ellas no tienen remedio!

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que sera lo que va a buscar sanada


	149. C146: Olas revueltas

Hola gente que lee el fic, aquí estoy como siempre con otro capitulo donde veremos que líos se avecinan en el horizonte para Naruto y compañía y sabremos que diablos se trae el cristal con el nuevo encargo que le dio a Sanada pero claro porque hablo tanto mejor pasemos a los reviews  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: que bueno que te gusto el momento de shion y lo de las demas chicas ya vere si alguna embona jeje y no no es que desapareciera es lo que siempre me pasa me centro mucho en una situacio y dejo lo demas d elado pero no te apures ya saldra  
><strong>Yue Namikze<strong>: a veces de verdad les sigo la corriente y si que ira a encontrar sanada y si shion es la unica de las peliculas en salir por ahora y las alumnas ya veras lo que les depara el fic jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: si es que el pobre es muy viejo jejeje y si creo que esa es la estrategia de naruto y si fue una vision por demas interesante  
><strong>VIRGO<strong>:a la mayoria las conozco vere si alguna puede entrar gracias por la sugerencia  
>bueno esto se acabo y es hora de seguir con el capitulo de hoy<br>_queremos ver acción (lanzando sus puños al viento)  
>si queremos sangre y peleas (mira al autor esperanzada)<br>o de perdido mas lemon (el autor suspira)  
>y si es un trió mucho mejor (el autor vuelve a suspirar)<br>_saben ellas ya no preocupan tanto como yo empiezo a considerar lo que dicen…mejor lean de una vez

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 146: Olas revueltas<strong>

El día despertaba en las naciones elementales despuntando con el clásico brillo y la tibieza propia del amanecer mientras las personas en sus casa iban y venían a voluntad seguras de que este seria un buen día aunque claro no para todas las personas seria un día agradable y eso pronto se sabría; en nami no kuni un hombre de cabellera rojiza miraba al frente mientras sus hombres comenzaban a despertar y a cocinar su desayuno -de nuevo no pudo dormir bien verdad jefe- dijo uno de sus subordinados mientras el hombre de ojos negros y ahora con leves ojeras le miraba con calma y seriedad –ya estoy acostumbrado además co horas me basta para descansar todo es cosa de familia ya sabes- dijo relajado mientras su subordinado mascaba un poco de su desayuno ofreciéndole a su jefe que asentía a su oferta antes de regresar con su grupo y comenzar a comer después de todo un buen desayuno siempre es necesario cuando vas a atacar una ciudad, secuestrar a una niña y exigir millones de recompensa por ella; de regreso a la aldea de la hoja nuestro rubio llegaba a casa en silencio entrando con una sonrojada y mas que feliz Shion que sol podía suspirar y sonreír un tanto como cierta gata de una cola al recordar como el rubio la ilustro en materia de las relaciones sexuales y pensar que ella solo conocía lo básico nunca espero que sus piernas pudieran ir ahí y que eso profundizara aun mas la penetración de ser posible claro esta, entraron con calma y silencio mientras el rubio le besaba el dorso de la mano y el flashazo los destanteaba.

Voltearon sin creer nada cuando frente a ellos apareció toda la comitiva de mujeres con sonrisas y algunas con señales de envidia mientras el rubio tenia una gota en la nuca y Shion se ponía bastante roja- ¿Qué se traen ahora chicas?- pregunto Naruto con algo de inquietud mientras Guren daba un paso al frente y con total respeto y educación hablaba por todas…era ella o Anko y la verdad lo que la pelimorada tenia que decir no seria nada cómodo –solo queremos felicitarte por la noche Naruto_sama y darle la bienvenida a la familia a nuestra nueva hermana- dijo solemne mientras hacia una cordial reverencia a la rubia que solo se sonrojo un poco mientras se inclinaba devolviendo la respetuosa reverencia de Guren mientras el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido el habría esperado otro tipo de reacción quizá las chicas finalmente comprendían que el las amaba por igual y eso significaba que los pleitos y destrozos en su casa serian cosa del pasado al fin  
>-entonces vas a admitir que Naruto_kun te cojio como nadie verdad – el rubio vio con duda a Anko mientras Shion se ponía un poco mas roja que antes y no decía nada<br>-Anko no digas esas cosas ella era virgen hasta anoche, ella no sabe de eso – dijo Kurenai tratando de defender a la apenada chica que solo asentía a sus palabras dudosa de su propia voz  
>-y que tu también eras virgen y después de tu primera vez con Naruto_kun me dijiste que nadie te trato o te trataría como el y que adorabas que te hiciera suya o no- el descaro de Anko era total y ahora también Kurenai tenia las mejillas teñidas de rojo mientras Shion le miraba con duda<br>-es verdad Naruto_kun coge como loco hasta Kin me dijo que cuando ella tuvo relaciones con el por primera vez casi siente que la parte en dos con su gran…- todo mundo miro a Tayuya quien ahora mismo tenia la boca cubierta por las manos de la roja y apenada chica de cabellera negra que solo se reía nerviosa

El rubio suspiro y se alejo a la cocina mientras la discusión sobre su primera vez con el rubio tomaba tintes de debate mientras el ingresaba a la cocina, en la mensa un sonriente Inari desayunaba un poco de cereal mientras Tsunami cocinaba algo delicioso para su padre que se sujetaba la cabeza –resaca viejo Tazuna- dijo el burlón rubio mientras el hombre solo se apretó la cabeza con las manos mientras asentía a sus palabras y el rubio se sentaba en la mesa de inmediato unos calientes hot cakes estaban frente a el cubiertos de deliciosa miel mientras Tsunami sonreía y el rubio empezaba a degustar su rico desayuno –oye Naruto_otosan… anoche no llegaste a dormir acaso anotaste con Shion_san y ya tengo nueva mami- dijo Inari con u tono ciertamente insinuante que solo hizo al rubio sonreír mientras Tsunami se molestaba y le soltaba un golpe a la cabeza con una chuchara, de inmediato el chico se toco la zona golpeada mientras la mujer le reprendía –Inari_chan de donde aprendiste esas cosas compórtate bien y no incomodes a Naruto_kun además que fomra de preguntar es esa no me gusto para nada tu tono- el chico se asusto y de inmediato se escondió detrás del rubio suplicándole que lo salvara de su madre mientras Naruto solo sonreía y el viejo Tazuna solo bebía un café bien cargado mientras miraba la escena -jejeje lucen como toda una familia solo falta que Tsunami estuviera embarazada para completar el cuadro de la familia feliz jajaja….auch mi cabeza no debo reírme tanto- de inmediato negó a sus propias carcajadas mientras Tsunami se sonrojaba y el rubio sonreía era verdad lucían como toda una familia feliz y eso le gustaba bastante, salió de la cocina satisfecho y seguido de Inari que deseaba conocer mas de la aldea y claro que Naruto se la mostraría ahora por completo aunque en la sala la discusión continuaba  
>-si claro ustedes ya sabían como se llamaba pero a mi me beso y sedujo en una lujosa habitación de hotel 5 estrellas y me hizo sentir la mujer mas feliz del mundo cuando termino en mi- el rubio de inmediato se coloreo algo rojo cuando escucho las palabras de Tsunade que presumía orgullosa su primera vez con el<br>- puedes decir lo que gustes de eso Tsunade pero mi entrega a Naruto_sama fue total y solemne por ello la mía fue mejor- dijo la usuaria de cristal mientras sonreía con sus mejillas teñidas de rosa  
>-si claro lo dice la mujer a la que le gusta que Naruto_ku la ate y le haga de todo, enserio Guren yo creo que tu eres la mas pervertida de todas nosotras- dijo Kushina negando a las palabras de la mujer mientras esta se sonrojaba aun mas ahora por la vergüenza de esas palabras<br>-**oye no es verdad…la mas pervertida de aquí soy yo la dulce gatita de Naruto_kun**- nadie protesto las palabras de Shineko mientras el rubio simplemente negaba a lo que ellas discutían, a un ldo de ellas Hanabi, Shion y Hinata yacían inconscientes por un momento el rubio considero que quizá eran parientes  
>-ven Inari déjalas que sigan en lo suyo- a su lado el joven chico estaba en el suelo con sangre saliéndole de la nariz y una sonrisa por completo boba en su cara<br>-oigan miren lo que hicieron Inari_chan ya se desmayo por su platica- dijo la molesta Tsnami entrando en escena mientras el rubio cargaba al inconsciente chico que no tenia porque saber o escuchar lo que estaban diciendo  
>-oh miren quien nos da lecciones de moral la mujer viuda que arrastro a Naruto_kun a su cama mientras el estaba en su casa- el rubio salió de ahí mientras Tsunami estallaba en un reclamo para Mei y claro el pleito se desataba…de nuevo.<p>

Lejos del país del fuego un molesto hombre procedente de alguna isla en el mar caminaba relajado y con aburrimiento, hacia poco mas de una hora que Madara lo había dejado en ese sitio y ahora caminaba por el bosque sombrío por aquella vereda mientras buscaba señales del sitio que le habían indicado –buen día señor que lo trae por estos lares- dijo el hombre de unos cuarenta años de ropas naranjosas oscuras semejantes a una especie de habito mientras aparecía por el camino con una sonrisa amigable empuñando un bastón grueso y largo, no tenia un solo cabello en la cabeza y le sonríe a Sanada con mucha cordialidad –estoy buscando el templo de la nube negra- dijo el asesino de la isla del buitre mientras el hombre solo sonrió asintiendo a sus palabras mientras alzaba su bastón del suelo golpeándolo suavemente mientras meditaba las palabras de Sanada, su rostro tomo un tinte serio mientras miraba al hombre con seriedad antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse lentamente de Sanada –aquí no hay nada para ti mejor vete antes de que pierdas la vida- fue una amenaza eso era muy claro y por supuesto a Sanada nadie lo amenazaba de ese modo, lanzo una cuchilla de viento irritado por las palabras del hombre que de manera increíble se agacho antes de que el ataque lo golpeara y lanzo su bastón que golpeo la nariz del criminal que trastabillo hacia atrás y solo pudo ver como el hombre se lanzaba sobre el; lanzo el golpe para defenderse pero el sujeto bloqueó mientras giraba y clavaba un par de golpes al torso del criminal que de nuevo trastabillo hacia atrás antes de que el tipo saltara y le diera una patada al rostro mandándolo al suelo con facilidad, Sanada se levanto de inmediato mirando al tipo que de nuevo estaba inmóvil con esa sonrisa amistosa en su cara –no me ganaras con ese nivel que tienes mejor vete o acabare contigo- dijo el sujeto con una gran sonrisa mientras Sanada solo sonreía perversamente mientras se sacudía el polvo, fue un repentino estallido de chakra el que el viejo hombre vio antes de sentirlo, la mano de Sanada envuelta en viento le atravesó el pecho de lado a lado mientras su corazón era destrozado, saco la mano con un sonido grotesco y húmedo mientras el viejo hombre de desplomaba al suelo sangrando y agonizante, Sanada solo sonrió antes de seguir su camino mientras l hombre escupía sangre al morir –no …no sabes lo que haces…no sigas o…o pondrás al mundo en…en un gran peligro- dijo el viejo hombre antes de morir sus palabras no disuadieron a Sanada quien solo sonrió como enloquecido antes de volver a su senda sin duda lo que fuera que buscaba bien valdría la pena; de regreso en la ladea de la hoja el rubio con un Inari despierto paseaba por la aldea cuando claro se toparon con Konohamaru, fue una amistad inmediata y explosiva la que esos dos hicieron mientras empezaban a intercambiar opiniones y una que otra historia del rubio que era su modelo a seguir claro el mencionado Ishura solo podía sonreír ante semejante escena.

De regreso en la mansión Ishura un nuevo problema se desataba causando como siempre el caos, por alguna razón la sola mención de Tazuna haciendo referencia a la familia feliz que formaban Naruto y su hija mas la parte del embarazo hizo estallar la guerra –**nada de eso yo debo ser la primera en darle un hijo y sobre eso no se discute**- alego la youko pelirroja mientras las demás chicas la fulminaban con la mirada ante semejantes palabras –porque tu mejor que sea yo quien le de un hijo soy la ultima Senju y tu tienes un montón de hermanas y hermanos yo merezco ser la primera en darle un hijo- alego la ojimiel denotando su punto como la ultima mujer de su clan, lastima que eso también se aplicaba a Mei quien lo uso como alegato añadiendo lo de ser de otra aldea o Guren quien añadió que su sumisión y lealtad absoluta la hacían la mejor candidata para ser la madre de su primer hijo, el pleito siguió y siguió mientras todas alegaban a favor de su causa –cállense de una vez montón de guacamayas… aquí yo soy quien debe darle un hijo no se les olvide que a diferencia de las ancianas o las mocosas sin chiste yo puedo cambiar a una forma mas seductora solo por el es como una línea de sangre que merece florecer yeso me da derecho de ser la primera a la que el debe cogerse a diario hasta preñar- si todo mundo le lanzo miradas molestas y deseosas de matar a Tayuya quien solo acomodaba los argumentos a su conveniencia, si ese fuera el caso entonces Guren tendría prioridad ya que ella era la ultima usuaria de cristal del mundo, y claro eso solo le daba mas puntos a la mencionada mujer, los alegatos seguían y poco les faltaba para llegar a los golpes cuando Hanabi fue quien hablo –disculpa Shion no se supone que puedes ver el futuro… entonces podrías decirnos cual de nosotras va a darle el primer hijo a Naruto_kun- dijo la gemela menos mientras la rubia meditaba sus palabras sus visiones no funcionaba así pero bien podría basarse en lo que había visto hasta ese momento para dar una respuesta –bueno no estoy muy segura pero en lo que he visto el mas grande parecía ser un chico pelirrojo aunque no estoy segura había muchos niños en esas visiones- dijo ella con cierta calma mientras claro las mujeres le miraban molestas "lo sabia yo seré la primera" dijeron en perfecta sincronía Kushina, Kasumi, Tayuya, Mei, Amaru, Natsumi y las gemelas Erza que increíblemente parecían integrarse mas y mas a la familia con cada día que pasaba –aunque también había una niña pelinegra muy grande- dijo complementando Shion a lo que claro causo una cara de felicidad en Mikoto, Haku, Kin, Shizune, Kurotsuchi, Shineko quienes de inmediato alegaron ser la elegida –pero había también un niño rubio bastante grande no sabría que decirte Hanabi no creo que se lleven mucho tiempo- fue entonces el turno de las rubias de sonreír orgullosas ante esa posibilidad mientras claro empezaba el pleito por un hijo inexistente en este momento que según Natsumi seria suyo y le patearía el trasero al mocoso rubio de Tsunade todo esto mientras cierta súcubo menor alzaba la mano –oigan Naruto_kun es rubio ese niño podría parecerse mas a el que a su madre no creen- el comentario de Lilith solo hizo estallar el pleito y claro en su paseo el rubio sentía que algo muy malo le esperaba en casa de eso estaba casi seguro.

En Nami no kuni las personas iban caminando muy calmadas por las calles acudiendo a sus labores diarias mientras el grupo se acercaba al puente, -otosan mira- dijo una niña de unos 7 años señalando a la masa de gente que corría por el puente, de inmediato el pánico reino en el pueblo mientras la masa de criminales arribana a la ciudad, los gritos y exclamaciones de auxilio no se hicieron esperar y los miembros de la seguridad parecieron enfundados en armaduras de batalla listos para repeler el ataque del enemigo, la fiera lucha se desencadeno en las calles de nami mientras las armas chocaban , lanzas y flechas volaban por el aire mientras los agresores atacaban sin piedad, el suelo retumbo cuando balas de roca se alzaron del suelo y destrozaron edificios mientras los enemigos se abalanzaban sobre la gente, la sangre corrió bañando las calles de la aldea mientras los pocos ninjas aparecían, eran un grupo de seguridad contratado en Konoha, se trataba de un grupo anbu que solía rotar en turnos para cuidar de la aldea apareció sobre uno de los edificios, de inmediato las bolas de fuego cayeron del cielo quemando criminal tras criminal mientras por el puente entraba el hombre del cabello rojo viendo como esos anbu mataban a su hombres –valla linda sorpresa- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa mientras trazaba sellos y golpeaba el puente pero nada paso, en el agua una silueta extraña se movió a gran velocidad, llego a la ciudad encarando al anbu con mascara de oso que dirigía al grupo, se lanzo contra el sin medir consecuencias mientras el pelirrojo solo esbozaba una sonrisa, eludió el golpe de la espada mientras golpeaba al anbu en la espalda y enterraba sus dedos en su espalda – gracias por el agua- dijo el hombre mientras jaba sus dedos y las caras de todo mundo se llenaban de terror al ver como la sangre brotaba de las heridas en la espalda mientras esta se secaba dejando vapor de agua que se condensaba en los dedos del hombre mientras el cuerpo del anbu se secaba como una flor silvestre en el desierto - Kenta Hito… "el drenador"- dijo uno de los anbu al reconocer al hombre que le sonreía con arrogancia mientras lanzaba agudas agujas de agua formadas de la humedad de su capitán que volaban por el aire apuñalándolo levemente mientras esquivaba el ataque saltando a uno de los tejados, su alrededor varios civiles y mercenarios muertos yacían regados por el suelo mientras el hombre sonreía mirándole fijamente mientras sus compañeros esperaban su oportunidad de atacar y claro el hombre solo le sonreía malévolamente –akai kawa (rio rojo)- y el hombre alzo las manos mientras los cuerpos estallaban en bols de sangre que creaban un torrente sangriento que se concentro en las manos del hombre mientras señalaba al anbu y el fluido vital se lanzaba contra el, no tuvo manera de reaccionar cuando la sangre se acerco a el fue como si todo su cuerpo se detuviera y fuese atraído a la sangre, el golpe fue brutal despedazándolo en el acto y sumando su sangre roja al ataque de su enemigo –ahora van ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa malévola mientras la sangre se diluía en líneas independientes que se lanzaban contra los anbu en shock que sentían sus cuerpos paralizados, si bien la línea de sangre del clan Hito les daba un control sobrehumano de los líquidos la sangre era especial mucho de hecho al evocar ese jutsu la sangre en sus enemigos era atraída al torrente paralizándolos y dejándolos expuestos al ataque por eso mismo los anbu eran destrozados mientras el ultimo de ellos invocaba un pequeño pájaro –toma llévalo a Konoha aaaahhhhh- y estallo en un bola de sangre mientras el ave sorteaba los látigos rojos alejándose a la distancia, las personas corrían y un gran barco ya zarpaba de nami llevándose con el mucha gente, nadie supo como paso cuando el barco fue golpeado por algo y se partió en dos mientras se hundía a la distancia y el hombre sonreía –creo que Ko se divierte jejejeje- se rio de las acciones de la invocación y volvió a lo suyo.

De regreso al valle en el país del rayo Sanada caminaba muy calmado hasta el misterioso templo, era un sitio singular una especie de mansión enclavada en la roca con grandes puertas al frente –valla quien les halla vendido este lugar los estafo esta lejos de todo- dijo el burlón hombre mientras las puertas se abrían y frente a el 50 hombres ataviados con la misma ropa de aquel viejo en bosque aparecían frente a el todos en posición de batalla desafiándolo –asesino, tu cegaste la vida de nuestro vigía ahora enfrentaras el casito de todo el orden de la nube negra- los hombres gritaron y se lanzaron contra Sanada; las patadas volaban y el asesino eludía como podía mientras tomaba las piernas y los lanzaba por el aire, una patada lo conecto en la espalda y antes de que respondiera un puñetazo lo alzo del suelo mientras lo enemigos lanzaban a dos de sus compañeros que clavaban patadas poderosas en el estomago del asesino que voló por el aire con los hombres en su estomago cayendo al suelo mientras ellos saltaban y otro mas entraba en escena dejándose caer sobre el con un marro enorme, alzo las manos de golpe soltando una corriente de aire que le salvo la vis a al golpear al tipo que voló de espaldas mientras Sanada se levantaba y tomaba su arma del aire blandiéndola con una sonrisa demencial –voy yo- dijo enloquecido lanzándose contra ellos, el marro aplasto el cráneo de uno de los monjes contra la roca mientras la pierna de Sanada alzaba una oz de viento que partía otros dos en el aire en una lluvia de sangre mientras lanzaba el arma que golpeaba a otro mas en el torso despedazándole las costillas mientras el lanzaba un gran dragón de viento que destrozaba otros dos hombres mientras se lanzaba contra el resto, sus puños y piernas rebosaban de futon y como taladros destrozaban lo que golpeaban mientras los monjes morían uno a la vez bajo las espeluznantes carcajadas de Sanada –jajajajajaja solo con golpes no me ganaran jajajajajaja- se rio como dementa cuando paso una roca enorme casi lo aplasta y vio como aparecían en escena, 4 hombres con ropas de colores semejantes a los monjes pero en sus pechos 4 kanjis diferentes , Fuego, Tierra, agua y viento –los cuatro pilares del mundo te detendrán- dijo el viejo líder del templo mientras los hombres e lanzaban contra sanada el del viento corrió con velocidad lanzando un golpe ascendente que envolvió a Sanada en un torbellino que lo alzo del suelo mientras los cortes llenaban su cuerpo el del agua apareció en el aire conectando una patada que formo un remolino salvaje que lo atrapo y lo hizo girar sin control mientras el de la tierra alzaba una masa de piedra contra la que se estrello Sanada antes de que la bola de fuego lo carbonizara con facilidad, las flamas se disiparon y vieron como el hombre cocinado se desplomaba al suelo antes de desvanecerse en una bola de aire, -AAAAHHHHH el hombre del fuego grito de dolor cuando la mano rebosante de chakra futon le atravesó el pecho mientras empuñaba en ella el corazón rojo y lo aplastaba con fuerza –detesto el fuego- susurro el asesino mientras sacaba la mano y el hombre se desplomaba al piso mientras todos lo miraban con duda e inquietud

-oh vamos no notaron cuando me reemplace en el torbellino no soy estúpido se que el fuego es peligroso para mi por eso es que el tenia que morir primero- sus palabras estaban llenas de crueldad mientras el guerreo de la tierra atacaba, las dagas de piedra se alzaron del suelo mientras Sanada saltaba alejándose de ellas y girando con fuerza evoco un poderoso tornado que despego del suelo al hombre que pronto gritaba mientras el torbellino furioso se tenia de rojo antes de detenerse, Sanada aterrizo sobre una de las estacas de piedra con la cabeza del hombre en su mano –sabe ustedes apenas tienen el nivel de jounins no me ganaran con eso- sus palabras arrogantes molestaron a los dos guerreros que quedaba que uniendo sus fuerzas lanzaron un tornado de hielo que pronto congelaba todo a su paso mientras Sanada alzaba un muro de aire al frente para bloquear el ataque, pronto un muro de hielo grueso y alto estaba frente a el mientras trazaba los sellos, grandes colmillos de aire aparecieron mientras el hielo se despedazaba y volaba por todos lados y los ataques se lanzaban contra los guerreros del templo que ahora eludían como podían la lluvia de hielo, Sanada sonrió perverso se lanzo con fuerza contra el guerrero dela gua que alzo un muro en busca de defensa, el poderoso viento lo corto en dos antes de partir el hombre a la mitad a todo lo alto dejando caer las mitades en un charco de sangre y claro sanada solo se carcajeo –jajajajajajaja que estúpido pensar que eso me pararía jajajajajaja- un soplo de aire lo arrojo contra el muro con fuerza mientras el guerrero del viento le miraba furioso por la muerte de sus hermanos, Sanada sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta y lo encaraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se lanzaron una contra el otro en poderoso golpes de aire que resonaban con fuerza mientras los pocos hombre vivos miraban agonizantes como sus fuerzas eran devastadas por un solo hombre un descuido fue todo lo que basto para que el monje del viento sufriera del poderoso golpe en su cara que le partió la nariz –mira esto es un soplo- el pecho de Sanada se hincho y estallo en una corriente de aire que sacudió al hombre y lo estrello con fuerza contra el muro mientras su cuello se rompía y caía al suelo sin vida, a su alrededor la muerte era mas que clara mientras miraba al viejo hombre el monje principal le miraba con gran barba blanca serio y calmado –eres un monstruo no permitiré que lo consigas- y arrojo su bastón y despojándose de la parte superior de su ropa revelo un toro musculoso y trabajado mientras la electricidad poblaba su cuerpo y de sus manos volaba un poderoso relámpago que Sanada apenas logro eludir mientras el hombre saltaba al aire y caía con una colosal patada eléctrica sobre Sanada, se hundió en el suelo mientras su cara era aplastada contra la roca y el hombre se quedaba sobre el –siente… arshi no moi (la furia de la tormenta)- alzo las manos al cielo y de las suaves nubes que rondaban los picos de la montana poderosas descargas eléctricas cayeron con fuerza usando al hombre de pararrayos y electrificando a Sanada como nunca en su vida, quedo tendido y humeante mientras el viejo monje se alejaba de el y claro Sanada se levantaba, estaba molesto ese golpe en verdad dolió y luego para colmo lo electrifica, escupió sangre y miro al monje con ira ese hombre no peleaba como un ninja no tenia interés en su vida y por ello usaba ataques francamente suicidas sin ninguna restricción el asesino lo miro con ira mientras su poder se desbordaba –bien viejo tu lo quisiste así…Futon:iki no satsujin (elemento viento: soplo asesino)- la boca de Sanada se abrió y la corriente de aire surgió furiosa destrozando todo a su paso mientras el hombre era arrojado contra uno de los muros del templo y sus huesos se rompían bajo la presión del aire, Sanada cerro la boca y no perdió tiempo se lanzo atravesándole el corazón de un golpe y dejando caer el cuerpo al suelo mientras escupía sobre el.

Camino por el mencionado sitio en busca de la piedra por la que lo enviaron, no hallo nada hasta que vio la fuente en ella una hermosa piedra azul coronaba el centro de la misma era una gema preciosa que brillaba bajo la tenue luz que se colaba por los muros gruesos de roca – eso es un gema, debe pesar unos 10 kilos cuando menos- dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la gran piedra de su sitio y salía campante del lugar sonriendo y silbando alegremente dejando tras el un sendero de muerte y destrucción innegable ; mientras tanto en nami el invasor de Kenta sonreía mientras miraba a la furiosa chica que ahora mismo estaba amordazada y maniatada mientras trataba de ser libre, frente a el del otro lado del puente los padres asustados de la joven suplicaban que la liberara –se las devolveré cuando junten 100 millons de ryus y si fuera ustedes me apuraría a mis hombres les gustan las chicas jóvenes y no creo que deseen ver a su niña rebajada a mero juguete sexual- su sonrisa aterro a los padres que suplicando piedad a su hija veían como Kenta se alejaba con ella, los pobladores de nami en sus hogares miraban con terror como su puente colapsaba y se demolía mientras Kenta solo caminaba con la chica en su hombro mientras miraba sonriendo –si que tienes estilo Ko- murmuro a la figura en el agua que desaparecía en ella mientras la sonrisa se volvía mucho mas grande como adoraba ser capaz de invocarle aunque a veces fuera algo incontrolable; mientras tanto en una guarida oscura Madara encaraba a su líder que solo brillaba en la oscuridad recibiendo la confirmación de éxito de Sanada  
>-porque lo mandaste por esa gema acaso es alguna clase de amuleto o talismán místico- pregunto con curiosidad mientras la energía maligna brillaba otro poco<br>-**mi querido Madara no existe talismán o amuleto en este mundo que me interese y eso deberías saberlo bien**- respondió con un aire de misterio mientras el enmascarado se llenaba de mas dudas  
>-entonces si no es un amuleto que se supone que es esa gema- volvió a preguntar mientras el cristal estallaba en carcajadas malignas antes de responderle<br>-**jajajajajajajaja Madara no todo es lo que parece y esa gema….en realidad de piedra preciosa solo tiene el aspecto jajajajajaja**- sus risas continuaron mientras el enmascarado se llenaba de dudas respecto al mencionado objeto que ya venia en camino a su guarida

En el cielo azul un exhasuta ave volaba con fuerza y determinación sosteniendo en sus patas una nota urgente para la aldea de la hoja que a la distancia se veía aparecer, en sus calles las personas iban de un lado a otro, en la casa Ishura la pelea seguía aun y en las zonas de entrenamiento el rubio mostraba sus progresos con el obaheddo a sus acompañantes mientras el ave volaba con una sola cosa escrita en el papel "atacan nami, envíen refuerzos enemigo de rango s"

* * *

><p>Bueno pues este capitulo ha terminado como vimos nuestro nuevo enemigo tiene una capacidades muy curiosas y además invoca algo que se la vive en el agua y parece ser muy grande que será …una ballena o quizá una especie de tortuga, también vimos a sanada hacer de las suyas y conseguir la linda piedra en cuestión que tal lo que dijo el cristal parlante será que es mas de lo que aparenta y si es sí que diablos es? Y claro para varias las chicas del rubio pelen ahora por asuntos mas relacionados con descendencia y sobre quien debe ser la primera creo que ese pleito esta lejos de acabar ustedes no<br>_yo creo que debe ser Natsumi (sostiene la pancarta "la zorra al frente")  
>porque no mejor Tsunade (sostiene una pancarta que dice "viva la senju")<br>ustedes están locas la primera tiene que ser Tsume (levanta su pancarta "queremos una perra preñada")  
>yo creo que debería ser Mikoto ella lo merece (sostiene su anuncio " la pelinegra educada merece ser madre")<br>_creo que cada una tiene su favorita y ustedes?

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que sera lo que Kenta invoca?


	150. C147: El puente destruido

Hola lectores, de nuevo aquí estoy para traerles otro emocionante capitulo de este fic espero que les guste porque aquí comenzara la lucha pero claro antes de pasar a los golpes y demas es hora de responder reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: si va a ser mu grande  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:quien sabe con que sorpresita nos valla a salir kenta eh y no olvide a su invocacion y eucnaot a la lista...abes una que otra si que me atrae mucho jejeje sobretodo por las posibilidades del caos  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:creo que esa salida solo seria un problema mucho peor creeme y si un nuevo enemigo a ver cuanto dura  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:si es verdad vienen muchas batallas dificiles  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si es verdd creo lo mismo sobre la youko, lo de la chica secuestrada no se quiza si quiza no y la gema en cuestion ya veras que es jejeje  
>bueno esto se acabo y es hora d responder otra de las grandes interrogantes que diablos es la invoccion de Kenta<br>_es una tortuga? (mira al autor que niega)  
>una ballena? (de nuevo el autor niega)<br>[oh vamos dinos que rayos es (el autor sonríe y niega decir algo)  
>no seas malo y dinos si (le repega sus…)<br>_lean, lean antes de que hable

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 147: El puente destruido<strong>

Las personas estaban asustadas y temerosas, nadie en todo nami salía de su hogar mientras la gran banda de agresores se divertía saqueando los negocios y bebiendo hasta caer inconscientes en plena vía publica mientras en una de las casas de los bordes de la ciudad a un lado de la costa y los muelles una gran mansión propiedad de un adinerado comerciante estaba siendo empleada como base de operaciones por el grupo hostil donde ahora mismo el líder de la banda devoraba una jugosa manzana sentado en la sala de la gran mansión acompañado por sus fieles hombres mientras en el segundo piso el escándalo simplemente no cesaba –esa mocosa es un dolor de cabeza deberíamos solo matarla jefe- dijo uno de los hombres de Kenta mientras este solo negaba a su petición por mas atractiva que fuese la idea la necesitaban con vida al menos por ahora, en el segundo piso uno de sus hombres de cabellos negros y cicatriz en el cuello respiraba molesto y se masajeaba uno de los costados de la cabeza mientras los gritos incesantes de la chica no se terminaban es mas uno juraría que ahora gritaba mas fuerte que antes -¡SAQUENME DE AQUÍ ES UNA MALDITA ORDEN DEJENME IR Y QUIZA NO TENGAN QUE PAGAR IMBECILES SOLO DJENME IR!- si la chica gritaba y mucho mas fuerte que antes, al fin perdió la paciencia y entro al cuarto de inmediato se agacho cuando el florero casi le da en la cara frente a el la chica de ropas costosas un vestido rosado y unas zapatillas negras le miraba molesta, era una chica joven no mas de 13 años de figura en desarrollo y largo cabello verde claro con hermosos ojos negros que ahora mismo solo reflejaban enojo –DEJAME IR MALDITO DESGRACIADO O MIS PADRES CONTRATARAN A ALGUIEN PARA QUE LOS MATE A TODOS- si era una chica linda pero su actitud dejaba demasiado que desear, la mirada molesta e irritada del hombre reflejaba su ira en este momento y claro la chica solo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás cuando el tipo se le fue acercando –cierra tu boca o te la cierro de un golpe mocosa- y se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí no sin que antes ella volviera a gritar –NO ME LLAMES MOCOSA MI NOMBRE ES KANA HIRUKO Y NO LO LVIDES- suspiro molesto azotando la puerta con fuerza comenzaba a pensar que esta niña no valía los 100 millones que iban a ganar.

Mientras eso ocurría en algún lugar oscuro y espectral un cristal maligno miraba con alegría como su fiel asesino si se le puede llamar fiel a alguien como Sanada ponía ante la gran gema que curiosamente ahora lucia un poco mas oscura que cuando la tomo de aquel templo, la energía del cristal resplandecía mientras esta rodeaba la gema brillante antes de desvanecerse e inundarle con poder haciéndole brillar extrañamente casi como si resonara ante el poder maligno de aquel ser  
>-muy bien para que sirve la piedra solo no me digas que la quieres para sobornar a alguien por favor- dijo Sanada con una sonrisa un poco burlona en su cara mientras el poder del cristal se sentía aun mas<br>-**te felicito por traerla Sanada y no, no la usare para sobornar a nadie después de todo es un objeto muy importante**- declaro el maligno ser de la piedra mientras Sanada arqueaba una ceja y miraba la gema con curiosidad  
>-soy yo… o esa cosa acaba de volverse mas grande- murmuro Madara a Pain quien a su lado solo miraba con calma la piedra que ciertamente se veía un poco mas grande<br>-no te equivocas, la gema se volvió mas grande aunque no se porque- respondió el frío pelirrojo mientras Sanada miraba la piedra azul con mucho mas interés  
>-<strong>jajajajajaja por su actitud es que ningún demonio respeta a los mortales solo ven lo que esta frente a sus ojos y no se esfuerzan por ver mas allá<strong>- declaro con arrogancia el cristal mientras de nuevo la gema pareció brillar un poco antes de emitir un suave pulsar sonoro mientras parecía crecer casi nada mas bien como si…¿respirara?  
>-muy bien esa cosa debe ser la gema mas rara que he visto en mi vida que diablos es- pregunto Sanada sin dejar de mirar la roca en el suelo mientras esta seguía ahí y todo mundo la miraba<br>-**esto mis queridos akatsukis no es una gema, se que lo parece pero no lo es esto… es un huevo jajajajajajajajaja**- sus risas resonaron en la caverna oscura mientras todo mundo miraba la piedra con una sola duda en la cabeza si eso era un huevo que diablos iba a salir de el.

En los pasillos sombríos nuestra usuaria del papel caminaba resignada a su vida en las sombras mientras cargaba una bandeja con medicamentos y se acercaba a la habitación donde descansaba, ganas no le faltaban de cortarle el cuello después de todo cuando se conocieron Minato trató de forzarla a ser su amante claro que Pain no lo permitió diciendo que alguien como el no merecía a Konan aunque después con facilidad la ofreció a aquel demonio tengu de no ser por la intervención de cierto rubio de la aldea de la hoja ahora mismo podría estar aun en manos de Kobu como si esclava, de hecho por esas mismas actitudes era que trataba de convencer de de que en Pain aun había rastros de su amigo Nagato aunque en el fondo lo sabia el ya no existía –(como me gustaría irme y tratar de ser feliz en otro lugar… Naruto_kun)- el rubio Ishura era un asunto muy recurrente en su mente últimamente y aunque no le gustase admitirlo las ultimas noches tenia sueños mas que interesantes relacionados con ella el rubio y una recamara, nunca pensó que ella siendo tan centrada y serena tendría esa clase de sueños pero esos mismos momentos aunque fuesen solo sueños la estimulaban y era claro de que para ella su condición de mujer nunca se sintió tan fuerte ni dominante en su personalidad como cuando empezó a soñar que Naruto la poseía y la amaba llevándosela a Konoha y casándose con ella antes de que vivieran juntos en una gran casa donde el rubio la llenaba de hijos de cabellos rubio o azulados pero todos con bellos ojos azules como los del padre, suspiro de nuevo solo era un bello sueño que ella pensaba nunca lograría realizarse, abrió la puerta de la enfermería donde Minato yacía sanando sus heridas y lo encontró de pie vendando su cara con claras señales de enojo mientras miraba el espejo frente a el  
>-no deberías estar de pie aunque ya puedas moverte tus músculos aun están algo heridos al menos espera otros 3 días antes de moverte- declaro la mujer de la rosa de papel en el cabello mientras ponía la bandeja de medicinas en una pequeña mesa<br>-me las pagara, lo matare ese maldito de Naruto morirá en mis manos… pero y dime no debería mi doctora asegurarse de que este cómodo en este lugara tendiendo todas mis urgencias- le lanzo una mirada nada santa a la peliazul que solo torció la boca ante su insinuación  
>-nunca me has agradado, y si antes no me interesaba estar en tu cama que te hace pensar que ahora lo hare, tu rostro dejo de ser atractivo para siempre y ahora refleja el estado de tu alma, marcado y podrido – las palabras de Konan fueron duras y directas mientras el rubio traidor le miraba con enojo y ella salía dejándolo solo en ese lugar<br>-me quitaste mis planes, arruinaste mis metas, me arrebataste a mi hija y tomaste a mi puta pelirroja… lo prometo te matare Naruto- dijo el ex yondaime mirando al frente mientras golpeaba el espejo que por un segundo le mostro la imagen de Naruto y no la de el, sus nudillos sangraban y la imagen en el espejo quebrado reflejaba el estado de Minato, roto y sin arreglo.

En la aldea de Konoha las cosas eran bastante normales, las personas iban y venían, los ninjas realizaban misiones, Lee y Jin se escindían en la casa Ishura detrás de Naruto…¿? El rubio estaba nervioso recién había vuelto a casa tras pasear con Inari y Konohamaru y ahora mismo estaba siendo usado de escupo por Lee y Jin quienes se escondían detrás de el mientras Yumi y Sakura les miraban con ojos iracundos mientras caminaban con pasos fuertes que casi hacían retumbar el suelo mientras el rubio no paraba de escuchar las suplicas de ayuda de sus amigos atrincherados a su espalda, las chicas se detuvieron frente a el y claro Naruto solo guardo silencio mientras Lee y Jin se asomaban de su espalda por los costados del rubio –no se escondan y vengan aquí!- dijo la molesta Yumi mientras Naruto sonreía nervioso después de todo tenia su espada en la mano –par de pervertidos salgan de una vez y enfrenten su castigo!- dijo ahora la mas que molesta pelirrosa mientras el rubio solo escuchaba como esos dos suplicaban perdón y decían que no era lo que parecía, al parecer las chicas sorprendieron a Lee y Jin leyendo cierto librito escrito por cierto sanin de cabellos blancos diciendo cosas sobre no puede ser o tenemos que probar eso, claro las chicas asumieron que ellos pensaban usar las curiosas poses descritas en el libro con ellas aunque en realidad lo que paso fue muy diferente, los chicos miraban una tienda donde se anunciaba una oferta especial de curry cuando para variar cierto sanin paso volando por el aire mientras dejaba caer sus cosas en una estela de dolor los libros cayeron sobre los chico que los levantaron con curiosidad fue cuando Sakura y Yumi doblaron la esquina tras escucharlos decir esas cosas y ahora mismo estaban en este lio donde el único que iba a salir perdiendo era claro Naruto  
>-muy bien todo mundo alto… chicas no pueden despedazarlos irían a la cárcel y nadie volvería a verlas igual y ustedes necesitan una limpia ya que siempre les pasa eso- dijo el rubio tratando de poner calma en el tenso asunto mientras las chicas respiraban escuchando la explicación del par de primos<br>-si claro y yo naci ayer no me trago el cuento de que los libros les cayeron del cielo- dijo la ojiverde mientras se tronaba los dedos de la mano lista para machacar a Lee con brutalidad  
>-espera Sakura.. conoces a Lee el nunca te faltaría al respeto el te adora y no es un pervertido además si osara hacer algo así yo lo castigaría y créeme que morir solo seria un alivio para el- la pelirrosa resoplo en eso Naruto tenia razón pero por su lado Lee estaba ahora mas asustado con la discreta amenaza que Naruto le lanzo en su contra<br>-¡Naruto ayúdame!- el rubio volteo y se metió justo en medio cundo Yumi trataba de esterilizar a su novio con sendos cortes de su espada que casi lo tocaban  
>-bien ahora tu Yumi, sabes como es Jin y de su pésima suerte siempre le pasan cosas que no son su culpa cuando esta contigo o debo mencionar el asunto de la comida que casi le cuesta su hombría o lo del cometario de los caramelos que pensaste se refería a tus pechos o paso a lo de aquella vez cuando Anko_chan nos entrenaba y el dijo lo de que se enredaría en ti y te sofocaría lentamente, el hablaba de sus serpientes y tu entendiste otra cosa…enserio Yumi pensándolo bien y viendo esta evidencia creo que el pervertido en su matrimonio no es Jin- la chica se puso como tomate mientras Jin respiraba aliviado no sabia como pero Naruto lo salvo<br>-algún día tendrás que enseñarme a hacer eso Naruto mira que controlarlas- dijo el chico de cejas espesas primo del chico de verde que solo asentía furiosamente  
>-será acaso que Naruto_semental_kun ha sostenido encuentros sexuales previos con ellas y por eso se someten tan fácil a sus palabras- todo mundo miro en shock y enojo a cierto pelinegro que aparecía de la nada con una sonrisa tan falsa en su cara<br>-genial lo que me faltaba…el raro de Sai- murmuro el rubio mientras invitaba a sus amigos a comer y entraban a la casa.

Todo el grupo se quedo como piedra cuando vieron la sala remodelada a modo de sala de conferencias y al frente una trajeada Guren hacia girar una tómbola donde las pelotitas numeradas saltaban en todas direcciones, frente a ella todas las chicas sostenían sus boletitos mirando con esperanza ser las ganadoras, la tómbola se detuvo y Guren saco la pelotita ganadora -numero 25- dijo ella con algo de pesar en su voz al saber que no era ella quien gano ninguna chic dijo nada mientras el silencio reinaba hasta que claro cierta mujer salto orgullosa –ja se los dije yo gane montón de taradas era obvio que yo iba a ser la primera- dijo tayuyá alzándose con el boleto ganador mientras caminaba al rubio seductoramente bajo las miradas molestas de todas las chicas y le sonreía coqueta –te daré un primer hijo muy fuerte Naruto_kun lo prometo – le guiño un ojo y el rubio ahora si que se perdió hasta que claro una dudosa Tsunade abrió la tómbola y se enfureció como siempre –TAYUYA TODAS LAS PELOTITAS TIENEN EL NUMERO 25 HICISTE TRAMPA- y todo mundo salto sobre la pelirroja sumiéndose en una bola de humo golpes arañazos y gritos mientras el rubio solo miraba a una seria Mikoto que no se unió a las agresiones en busca de una respuesta -la que gane el sorteo será la primera a la que has de preñar Naruto_kun aunque eso implique sostener mucho pero mucho sexo contigo- la saliva goteo de la boca de la mujer y el rubio sonrió nervioso ante el asunto de la pelea, todo se congelo cuando Sai hablo –donde consigo uno de esos boletos para que Naruto_semental_kun y yo reforcemos nuestros lazos- la pela se detuvo en el acto los chicos se alejaron de Sai Sakura y Yumi le miraron como si estuviera loco y Naruto bueno el estaba escondido detrás de la Uchiha –Mikoto_chan sálvame de ese loco- murmuraba el rubio asustado si Sai era… demasiado raro; en la torre Sarutobi leía alarmado la nota que recién tomaba del pequeño pájaro que se esfumo en una bola de humo, de inmediato lamo a sus anbu y salieron en pos del rubio que llego casi como un relámpago agradeciéndole al kage por sacarlo de su casa y alejarlo de Sai, no pregunto cual era el asunto Sarutobi sabia que la respuesta no le iba a gustar nada  
>-Naruto recibimos un aviso de que nami esta siendo atacado y considerando que Tsunami_san es de ahí supuse que te gustaría resolverlo tu- dijo el kage extendiéndole la nota donde lo que mas intereso al rubio fue lo de enemigo de rango s<br>-valla parece que aktsuki no es el único problema hoy en día, yo lo resolveré ojisan no te apures además necesito tiempo fuera de Konoha brrrrrr- Naruto tembló y Sarutobi solo sintió mas curiosidad aunque claro de nuevo se aguanto las ganas de preguntarle  
>-esta bien pero lleva apoyo quizá a Haku- tan pronto la nombro el rubio se tenso en ese lugar fue donde Zabuza murió y no sabia si la chica estaría lista para esa clase de misión<br>-no lo se ojisan ella nunca lo dice pero se que aun extraña a Zabuza ya veré a quien llevo me retiro- y se fue de ahí a toda prisa esperando que Sai ya no estuviera en su casa

Pronto los zorros de transporte corrían por los bosques del país del fuego a gran velocidad transportando como siempre al rubio al frente liderando el equipo conformado por Fu y Amaru quienes irían con Naruto a modo de prueba para ver si su aprendizaje ya estaba completo y mas atrás Karuya estaba con ellos avanzando seria y callad, en cuanto supieron que la misión seria al país de las olas Haku se deprimió y el rubio le dijo que no tenia que ir si no lo deseaba y la chica asintió se sentía algo débil y no estaba segura de poder estar cerca de donde su padre murió pero claro en cuanto Haku declino la posibilidad de ir Karuya salto diciendo que ella reemplazaría a Haku_sama ya que era su deber hacer las cosas que su ama no lograse, al parecer esas reglas de clan Yuki aun no salían de su cabeza además deseaba rendir sus respetos a ese poderoso espadachín, los zorros corrieron como nunca alcanzando velocidades asombraos mientras bajaban poco a poco su velocidad, a la distancia el solo comenzaba a caer y frente a ellos el bosque comenzaba a disminuir de tamaño indicando que pronto llegarían a la costa, el grupo se detuvo y el rubio decidió esperar al día siguiente así estarían descansados y listos para la lucha, y claro como cuando solo viajaba con ellas la pelea por quien dormiría mas cerca del rubio empezó y mientras Amaru y Fuu se agredían verbalmente Karuya tomo ventaja –quisiera dormir cerca de usted para cuidarlo Naruto_sama- e rubio asintió y las chicas se quedaron en shock a ver como la callada usuaria de helo les gano; el nuevo día llego deprisa y el grupo estaba ahora frente a la edificación que ni la costa con el país de las olas –"el gran puenteNaruto" lleva tu nombre Naruto_kun porque nunca nos lo habías dicho- pregunto Fuu mientras el rubio sonreía la verdad nunca lo menciono porque pensaba que Tsunami ya se los había dicho pero al parecer no fue así caminaron por e puente con calma hasta que los ojos del rubio lo vieron frente a ellos un buen tramo del mismo estaba despedazado y de inmediato Naruto se tenso –este pueblo sufrió mucho para completar el puente y ahora lo destruyen no se quien fue pero esto v a pagarlo- declaro el rubio con determinación mientras el grupo de la hoja saltaba sobre los escombros que se asomaban del gua antes de seguir su camino, tan pronto pusieron un pie en la segunda mitad del puente los kunais cayeron frente a ellos mientras 3 mercenarios les cortaban el paso

-ninjas de la hoja, larense antes de que decidamos asesinarlos- dijo uno de los tipos mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada discreta a Karuya que solo asintió los restos de agua en el puente se alzaron hacia arriba con fuerza volviéndose largas y afiladas estacas de hielo que empalaron a los tipos asesinándolos en el acto mientras el rubio y su equipo seguían su camino mientras la alerta se difundía entre los mercenarios, de inmediato el equipo de la hoja se separo en direcciones varias en busca de acabar con el enemigo a gran velocidad; Karuya saltaba por los tejados mientras las personas le lanzaban miradas de esperanza atreves de las ventanas cerradas hasta que ella cayo a una zona abierta, el suelo retumbo y pronto la kunoichi tuvo que rodar por e suelo antes de que las balas de roca la aplastaran, frente a ella 2 enemigos se alzaba con rostros duros y listos para luchar las balas de roca volaban por el aire con fuerza y poder mientras Karuya simplemente danzaba entre ella con facilidad eludiendo una tras otra con mucha calma mientras lanzaba dagas de hielo de sus manos que apenas y ellos esquivaban –aarrggg- uno de sus oponentes cayo de rodillas al suelo cuando la daga helada atravesó su pierna mientras el otro miraba a la mujer con cierto enojo –MALDITA- el suelo retumbo con gran fuerza mientras grandes e inmensas estacas de roca se alzaban del suelo amenazando con empalar a la mujer que con calma se alzo del suelo en un gran y grueso pilar de hielo bajo la mirada en shock de esos hombres- ustedes no estas a mi altura… ahora mueran de una vez Hyouton: hokkyoku no kaze (elemento hielo: brisa ártica)- el viento alrededor del pilar soplo helado y poderoso arrasando con todo a su lado mientras los dos hombres gritaban y pronto todo era sumido en un ventarrón helado que al disiparse revelo el pasto congelado y a los dos hombre en el suelo azules y fríos, no por nada Karuya estuvo alguna vez en los círculos inferiores de la prisión de Kao, salto de su columna helada y siguió su cacería porque de otro modo no podía ser llamado lo que estaba haciendo; en las calles de nami en un viejo almacén Amaru sanaba a los hombres que se revelaron contra sus agresores con gran velocidad y precisión a decir verdad uno podía decir que era de las mejores médicos del mundo y eso quedaba ahora ms que claro tan solo 10 minutos de trabajo y ya tenia estables a dos hombre gravemente heridos y comenzaba a sanar a un tercero cuando la puerta fue abierta de golpe –miren es una kunoichii medico, agarrémosla- se le dejaron ir los cuatro hombre con claras intenciones de usarla como rehén pero no contaban con lo que podía hacer, estaban casi sobre ella cuando sus manos verde brillaron mientras lanzaba cientos de agujas de sus palmas abiertas volviendo a uno de los tipos un alfiletero que desplomo al suelo con su garganta llena de las mocionadas agujas, los hombre miraron en shock como Amaru salto y corrió por e muro tasta llegar al techo y trazar sellos a gran velocidad –este es un truco que me enseño Shuzune_senpai…ninpou: dokubari no ame (arte ninja: lluvia de agujas envenenadas)- sus manos brillaron mientras sellos se almacenado se volvían visibles en sus palmas y con una gran explosión de humo las agujas caían del techo cono una lluvia mortal de metal, otros dos hombre fueron bañados por las agujas envenenadas que pronto los mandaban al otro mundo mientras la pelirroja caía al piso y se lanzaba contra el ultimo de ellos lanzo el derechazo verde contra el hombre que trato de bloquear y pronto gritaba de dolor bajo su brazo roto por la gran fuerza de Amaru, la chica giro como lo haría el rubio y su codo fortalecido golpeo la cara del hombre mandándolo a volar contra el mudo rompiéndole el cuello en el proceso, la chica sonrió mas que orgullosa quizá nunca llegaría a tener la fuerza de Tsunade pero de que era casi tan fuerte como Shizune lo era.

Lo criminales volaban por el aire sangrando con huesos rotos o tajos enormes en el cuerpo desangrándose hasta morir, en medio de la zona devastada Fuu despedazaba el brazo de uno de los mercenarios antes ce clavarlo al suelo con un golpe ayudado de superfuerza destrozándole el rostro, los demás criminales la miraban con terror mientras la peliverde sonreía y se lanzaba contra ellos, sus golpes era sangrientos y salvajes destrozando huesos en cada golpe y partiendo cuellos, uno de los mercenarios se armo de valor y salto lanzando una patada a la cara de Fuu que con facilidad lo evadió antes de sujetarlo con las manos y jalarlo al suelo mientras ascendía su rodilla- AAAAAARRGGG- el tipo cayo al suelo con la espalda rota en dos, frente a la chica se alzaba la mansión resguardada y claro entro con fuerza, las puertas salieron volando y ella corrió por los pasillos barriendo con lo que se metía en su camino, otro mercenario le cayo encima con un par de dagas en sus manos ella sostuvo sus puños y apretó hasta que pronto sus manos estaban destrozadas y con un rodillazo le partía el rostro mandándolo al otro mundo mientras seguía avanzando otro mas apareció por sorpresa lanzando una bola de fuego que Fu detuvo arrancando un muro y usándolo como escudo antes de lanzarle el trozo de pared al tipo que corrió por su vida aunque no llego lejos –DEJENME SALIR MONTON DE IMBECILES- el grito resonó en el segundo piso y la peliverde subió a ver topándose con otro par de mercenarios en el pasillo, se lanzaron contra ella y con facilidad los derroto al golpear sus estómagos con gran fuerza y chocar sus cabezas una contra la otra partiendo los cráneos, abrió la puerta y entro topándose con la chica que le miraba con duda hasta que vio la banda ninja en su pierna con el emblema de la hoja mientras le miraba fijamente –valla ya era hora de que vinieran por mi comenzaba a pensar que mis padres se habían olvidado de mi… oye porque viniste tu no hay algún apuesto ninja en esta misión de rescate que me pueda cargar apretándome contra su pecho mientras me saca de este sitio- era caprichosa y maleducada y de algo Fuu estaba segura cuando conociera a Naruto le iba a agradar mucho menos.

Hablando del rubio el estaba en uno de los extremos de la aldea cerca de la costa donde los mercenarios caían uno tras otro bajo los relámpagos de rubio que carbonizaban a vario de ellos por golpe, cuantos llevaba 20, 30 no estaba seguro pero eso si frente a el no quedaban mas de 5 y ahora mismo lo miraban aterrado mientras el les sonreía de esa forma tan espeluznante –valla un buen ninja de la hoja, será un honor matarte- dijo Kenta apareciendo en escena con seriedad y amabilidad mientras el rubio sonreía y negaba a sus palabras – lo siento pero aquí el que se va a morir res tu- las manos de Naruto trazaron sellos a gran velocidad y pronto un colosal dragón eléctrico se precipitaba contra el enemigo que sonriendo alzaba la mano y una lengua de agua surgía del mar interponiéndose en el camino causando que el poder del ataque fluyera por ella hasta perderse en el agua, el rubio lo miro con sorpresa mientras el hombre sonreía –se que el rayo es poderoso pero siempre tiende a seguir la humedad mientras yo este seco y halla tanta agua siempre poder desviar tus ataques- dijo el con una gran sonrisa mientras trazaba los sellos y las lenguas de agua se alzaban volviéndose torrentes furiosos que se lanzaban contra el rubio que permanecía en su sitio tras alzar una gran muralla de roca que soportaba el furioso embate mientras el poder aumentaba y la presión comenzaba a romper la piedra que se agrietaba mas y mas el suelo retumbo y un montón de pilares azules de cristal se alzaron del suelo elevando a Naruto lejos del ataque mientras la roca se destruía y Kenta lo miraba con asombro al verle modelar algo mas que raiton, sobre los cristales el rubio vio a los mercenarios que corrían lejos de la zona y sonrió –ustedes no van a escapar Shoton:garasu no yari- elemento cristal: lanzas de cristal)- dos pilares se destrozaron mientras las lanzas surgían de ellos volando por el aire hasta empalar a los tipos que gritaban de dolor mientras se desangraban en sus picas y claro Kenta solo sonreía ante ese ataque su agua volvió a moverse a hora formando grandes espadas liquidas que caían sobre el rubio que usando el cristal lanzaba grandes misiles duros que destrozaban el agua mientras Kenta aun se mantenía seco de manera asombrosa desviando el agua de el para evitar ser electrocutado por un descuido, el agua se alzo en un vórtice gigante que se lanzo contra el rubio que lanzando el cristal al frente un dragón se formo despedazando el vórtice furioso antes de lanzarse contra el enemigo que salto eludiendo el mortal golpe.

-creo que con agua no ganare verdad…mejor ponerme serio- su chakra se expandió un poco y desde sus cristales el rubio lo vio, todos los cuerpos estallaron en asas rojas mientras se licuaban en grotescas burbujas de sangre que se congregaban alrededor del sonriente Kenta que lanzaba shurikens rojos contra el rubio que por alguna razón se sentía algo entumido mientras eludía los golpes alzando el cristal frente a el con cormas de cientos de kunai, las gotas rojas en el suelo crecieron alargándose como agujas antes de volar y enterrarse en el hombro del rubio que se tomo el brazo mientras lo sentía, era como cuando Moka lo mordía solo que era extremadamente doloroso, de las pequeñas heridas en su hombro hilos de sangre su sangre salían de su cuerpo volando por el aire mientras su energía regeneradora sanaba su herida y Kenta sonreía –la sangre llama a la sangre, por eso es que te mueves mas lento tu sangre quiere unirse a esta ya ala larga eso pasara porque nadie puede resistirlo cada herida cada corte no importa cuantos sanes dejaran salir tu sangre y yo la amasare hasta que pronto mueras desangrado- su sonrisa era enorme y a la distancia Fuu corría por los tejados con la molesta chica en su espalda mientras miraban a la distancia al rubio en esos pilares de cristal –de eso hablaba dile a ese encanto que venga y mejor me salve el- dijo la chica mientras Fuu miraba al suelo estaban en un 4to piso y la idea de arrojarla era tan atractiva; la burbuja de sangre se expandió y se lanzo contra el rubio en un torrente rojo carmesí mientras el sentía el cuerpo entumido no se movió y la sangre golpeo, todo se salpico de rojo mientras Kenta sonreía antes de ver como el suelo bajo sus pies de destrozaba y el rubio emergía, un poderoso puñetazo lo hizo volar con sangre saliéndole de l quijada mientras casia por el risco hasta caer al mar y hundirse en el agua mientras la sangre perdía la cohesión y se regaba por todos lados –creo que ya perdiste- declaro el sonriente rubio la verdad fue una idea simple dejarlo que le lanzara la sangre y reemplazarse con un clon que estaba bajo tierra muy sencillo en verdad, el hombre asomo la cabeza del agua bastante molesto mientras emergía de ella poco a poco con una sonrisa perversa e su cara –sabes hace mucho que mi buen Ko no se divierte y creo que tu serás un buen juguete- largos y espeluznantes tentáculos emergieron del agua mientras el rubio saltaba esquivando los golpes que trataban de destrozarlo mientras otros 2 tentáculos emergían de mar y golpeaban todo a su paso –sabes adoro el pulpo asado- grito el rubio mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de fuego a los tentáculos que se envolvían en llamas pero no retrocedían es mas ni se ennegrecían mientras el fuego se extinguía y el rubio lo miraba con curiosidad sobre los cristales de nuevo –quien te dijo que Ko es un pulpo- el mar se movió y el rubio le vio emerger, era enorme de cabeza alargada con aletas a los costados y muchos tentáculos demasiados para ser un pulpo, esa cosa debía ser mucho mas grande que Hizo no era tan grande como un biju, y sus tentáculos largos de ventosas con pequeños bordes acerrados lucían demasiado peligrosas mientras sus grandes ojos oscuros de franja averdesada le miraban con cierto enojo sobre su cabeza Kenta sonreía orgulloso –nuestra afinidad a la sangre le permitió al clan Hito domar a su raza y crear nuestra propia invocación...este es Ko y se que has oído hablar de su raza porque el es…¡un kraken!- los tentáculos se alzaron y el rubio vio el enorme pico semejante al de un ave en medio de todo eso mientras la bestia rugía amenazante y Naruto lo sabia si lo que Komar le conto antes de advertirle que tuviera cuidado si veía una de esas bestias era verdad entonces estaba en grandes líos

* * *

><p>Y se acabo el capitulo, como vimos ya sabemos que diablos es la gema que mando a buscar el cristal y ni idea de que va a salir eh, también vimos como marchan las cosas en la casa ishura con todo y los fraudes de tayuyá y las rarezas de sai que ya comienzan a incomodar a todo mundo, la misión a nami ha iniciado los ninjas de konoha eran demasiado para simples mercenario y ahora kenta ha sacado su az bajo la manga que será eso que se dice de las criaturas como Ko que pone nervioso a Naruto<br>_por la cara de Naruto debe ser grave (lo dice pensativa)  
>quizá tiene alguna habilidad especial (la otra asiente)<br>a lo mejor es una especie de bestia sagrada (las otras lo consideran)  
>no se ustedes pero me parece mas interesante saber como es que Komar los conoce y porque le advertiría a Naruto de ellos (las 3 la miran fijamente)<em>  
>habrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo para saberlo<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que sera lo que va salir de la gema que resulto ser huevo?


	151. C148: La bestia legendaria

Por fin es viernes, y claro es hora de terminar la semana como mejor sabemos con un capitulo lleno de acción pero antes claro ire con los reviews  
><strong>Yue Nmikaze<strong>:oh mi amigo lo que saldra de ahi no es lo importate sino que tan fuerte sera  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si el chiste de kenta es su invocacion mas que el, lo del huevo esta por verse jejeje y si esta va a ser una gran oportunidad para ellas tes de ser formalmente de la familia  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:si esa era la idea del kraken y espero que esta lucha te guste jejeje  
><strong>xona potter el namikaze<strong>:si un minuto por la memoria de sai, y si el kraken fue buena jugada no?, y si lo del huevo ya vers que nace de el jejeje en cuanto a lo de un contrato con dragones no se lo pensare  
>bueno esto ya fue respondido asique es hor de pasar al capitulo<br>_si hora de la acción (mira la pantalla)  
>viva vamos a ver como se muere el kraken (el autor sonríe)<br>dejen de hablar y vamos a leer (mira la pantalla)  
>si es hora de ver una gran pelea (mira la pantalla)<br>_bueno ya vieron es hora de leer

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 148: La bestia legendaria<strong>

Amaru estaba saltando por los edificios tras atender a los heridos correspondientes en aquella vieja bodega dejándolos al cuidado de las pocas fuerzas de seguridad de la ciudad, mientras saltaba a la distancia una columna de hielo se formo y por ella una serena Karuya salto uniéndose a la carrera de la medico pelirroja dejando tras de si una estela de mercenarios congelados en un camino gélido y sepulcral, Amaru no dijo nada pero por la cara que traía la mujer estaba mas que claro que se había divertido mandándolos al otro mundo, frete a ellas una molesta Fuu cargaba en su espalda a una chica joven y por como se veía enojada –insisto dile que venga salvarme el tienes que obedecerme trabajan para mis padres- decía la chica con una voz molesta mientras sus compañeras aparecían en escena solo colocándose a un lado de la pobre kunoichi de pelo verde mientras la mencionada adolescente les miraba –oh genial mas chicas, porque no puede ese encanto de allá ser quien me salve ustedes me dan flojera- dijo la mencionada y recién salvada chica mientras Amaru miraba a Fuu y esta solo negaba mientras la chica era puesta en el suelo y Karuya le encaraba con frialdad –tu que me ves pelo desteñido no puede una dama como yo ansiar los brazos de un apuesto salvador- dijo ella con una pose digna de una película de romance de bajo presupuesto mientras Fuu se tragaba el enojo Amru suspiraba y claro Karuya pensaba -(me pregunto si podre hacer pasar su homicidio como un accidente)- si las ideas de la Yuki eran mas que claras y giraban en torno a la muerte de la chica, entonces el agua se movió y la cara de todo el grupo reflejaron solo una cosa sorpresa ese era el animal mas grande que alguna hubiese visto en su vida y estaba rodeado de un aura bastante singular -¡QUE DIABLOS LE DIO DE COMER CRECIMAX A ESE CALAMAR!- grito la chica en shock mientras las kunoichis miraban todo con cierta preocupación.

El rubio estaba callado mirando al colosal ser que alzaba frente a el mientras Kenta sonreía confiado desde la cabeza de su invocación y el rubio solo le miraba fijamente mientras el inmenso kraken atacaba, Naruto salto al aire eludiendo el tentáculo colosal que se movió con velocidad inusitada pese a sus dimensiones tan pronto toco el suelo tuvo que agacharse y rodar cuando otro tentáculo casi lo atraviesa y enseguida lo vio caer otro ms se dejaba venir desde el cielo y el rubio solo opto por una salida se enterró en el suelo mientras el poderoso golpe despedazaba el suelo y el kraken golpeaba con mas fuerza el risco que se cimbraba ante cada golpe del animal que despedazaba las rocas en busca del rubio, un pilar de cristal emergió del suelo y golpeo con fuerza a la invocación que retrocedió por el gran impacto mientras el rubio aparecía en la punta del pilar –oh le dolió el golpe al cefalópodo- la burla era mas que clara en las palabras del rubio mientras el kraken lanzaba sus tentáculos envolviendo el grueso pilar mientras el rubio sonreía –es inútil nada es mas duro que esto calamarcito- dijo sonriente antes de quedarse asombrado los tentáculos del animal se enroscaron alrededor de su cristal y con una fuerza imposible lo aplasto despedazándolo en cosa de segundos mientras el rubio asombrado saltaba lejos del mortal abrazo aterrizando en el suelo mientras la bestia chillaba furiosa y el ribo miraba al sonriente Kenta sobre su cabeza –la fuerza del kraken es mucho mayor que la de cualquier otra invocación del mundo, pueden partir lo que sea cuando lo abrazan jajajajaja- las risas de Kenta resonaron cuando de nuevo el rubio comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro eludiendo los golpes veloces de los muchos apéndices de su enemigo que se lanzaban con fuerza mientras el rubio lo esquivaba alzando pilares de roca y cristal para detener a la bestia que solo enroscaba sus extremidades antes de despedazar todo a su paso mientras el rubio sonreía nervioso ante semejante poder, -bien a luchar enserio- dijo el rubio mientras dejaba que su poder se expandiera, todas las personas de nami lo vieron un ligero pilar de chakra azulado alzándose al cielo mientras el rubio dejaba salir todo su poder rodeándose de un aura brillante e intimidante antes de lanzarse al ataque con un devastador golpe.

-Suiton:ryu uzu (elemento agua : remolino del dragón)- en el agua un enorme dragón azul se formo antes de girar con fuerza dando forma a un remolino gigante que giraba furioso jalando a la bestia hacia el centro mientras Kenta se mantenía firme en su cabeza era claro que el agua no iba a derrotar a su invocación y el rubio sabia bien eso –Raiton: ten no yari (elemento rayo lanza celestial)- en la mano del rubio se formo una larga y brillante lanza de electricidad que lanzo con fuerza contra el animal que grito de dolor cuando el golpe se dio electrocutándolo todo mientras el impacto lo hundía en el agua mientras Kenta gritaba de dolor al sentir el también la poderosa descarga del jutsu de Naruto que ahora mismo miraba como la figura del inmenso animal se hundía en el mar –que me dijo Komar sobre estas cosas… vamos recuerda que fue – decía el rubio golpeándose la frente mientras trataba de recordar l advertencia de la salamandra oscura

Flash back inicia

Un Naruto de 13 años estaba sentado en medio del bosque frente a una pequeña laguna mientras la enorme salamandra oscura le contaba las reglas y protocolos del clan de la salamandra después de todo Hanzo se había ido y ahora el rubio seria su invocador formal, la verdad el ojiazul comprendió todo a la primera un habito adquirido gracias a su mentor que al desesperarse por tener que explicar las cosas mas de una vez siempre acababa tratando de matarlo, la platica se desvió del tema principal a los años antiguos cuando las invocaciones se batían en duelos entre clanes para lograr definir a la invocación mas poderosa duelos presididos por los mas poderosos de todos lo dragones sagrados guardianes de los cielos quienes se aseguraban de que nadie muriera  
>-wow esas debieron ser luchas asombrosas Komar_sama tu las viste- pregunto el ansioso rubio mientras la gran salamandra solo negaba<br>-**no pude fue mucho antes de que naciera pero solo hay historias y recuerdos de esos días, en esas grandes luchas fue donde las salamandras ganamos nuestro escalón como la 5 invocación mas poderosa del mundo jajajaja**- estaba muy orgulloso de sus palabras y el rubio ahora mas que nunca le miraba con admiración  
>-wow la 5 mejor del mundo…espera eso significa que hay cuatro que los superan quien lo diría que son dime anda- decía el rubio ansioso de saber contra que clase de seres estaría en desventaja<br>-**esta bien te diré solo deja de parlotear diablos con razón Hanzo se desesperaba tanto contigo, en orden de importancia están los dragones sagrados hasta la cima nadie los invoca así que dudo que los conozcas algún día, luego les siguen los poderosos leones negros nunca pelees con esos gatos créeme sus garras pueden partir montañas y no quiero acabar hecho rodajas, enseguida los acorazados lagartos no soy muy veloces pero sus malditas quijadas pueden destrozar lo que sea, y en cuarto pero no menos asombrosos los grandes buitres esos pajaritos son aterradores vuelan te ven desde 100 kilómetros de distancia te rastrean por el olor cuando no te ven y sus malditos picos despedazan lo que sea y para colmo son inmunes a nuestras toxinas y ni se como logran eso**- l cara de Komar reflejaba mucho orgullo al saberse una de las invocaciones del mundo natural mas poderosa que había en el mundo  
>-wow que raro que no halla animales marinos después de todo algunos son muy grandes- dijo el rubio con duda mientras Komar guardaba silencio y miraba a Naruto con seriedad<br>-**bueno hay un clan que no participo son unos ermitaños que viven en las profundidades de los mares pero son… son devastadores hablo del clan de kraken**- dijo la salamandra oscura mientras el Ishura le miraba con incredulidad  
>-por favor Komar_sama no me voy a tragar semejante cuento el kraken no existe son solo un mito te compraría lo de pulpos gigantes pero un kraken por favor- el rubio estaba incrédulo y Komar ahora le miraba serio y calmado<br>-**es enserio Naruto existen 4 bestias legendarias a las que nadie se enfrenta porque la victoria es prácticamente imposible, la primera de ellas una que se supone ya no existe pero nunca la descartes los fénix las grandes aves de fuego que siempre renacen, la segunda los fieros y poderosos los tigres de la ventisca son seres que se dice viven en lugares congelados, el tercero es el poderoso clan de ursa dime has visto alguna vez un oso que de pie sea el triple de grande que hizo ellos viven en bosques gigantes al este de estas tierras donde los humanos no llegan ellos podrían partir a Hizo de un solo golpe y por ultimo el kraken…de todos es el mas extraño y fiero, los otros 3 suelen evitar a los humanos y vivir en paz pero el kraken es un animal perverso y muy poderoso se dice que cuando esta aburrido salen a la superficie a destruir barcos por diversión, son enormes tienen una fuerza devastadora y son prácticamente inmunes a los ataques elementales y no es todo si logras herirles con algo no los matas, solo los haces enfurecer y regresan mas feroces que nunca enserio Naruto estas bestias son casi imparables espero que nunca te encentres con un kraken y si lo haces por nada del mundo vallas a lanzarle electricidad es lo único que podría afectarle pero si lo haces se pondrá de un humor que hará ver a Hanzo como un mentor amoroso y dulce**- dijo el animal mientras el rubio tenia una gota nerviosa en la nuca si esos animales existían esperaba nunca encontrarse con uno.

Flash back fin

Naruto estaba fijo en el suelo y con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara tras lo que acababa de hacer, estaba seguro de algo –(creo que metí la pata)- pensaba el rubio cuando el remolino furioso que evoco se detuvo de golpe volviéndose un montón de agua revuelta mientras la figura colosal y el rubio juraría mas grande del kraken se alzaba del mar mirándole con odio en sus ojos mientras Kenta solo le miraba fijamente antes de hablar a su invocación –cénatelo Ko- los tentáculos se movieron mucho mas rápido que antes y pronto el rubio saltaba alejándose de la costa mientras el animal marino chillaba furioso e iracundo, estaba lejos y pensaba que a esa distancia estaría a salvo del enorme ser marino que gritaba molesto, entonces para asombro del rubio paso lo increíble usando sus tentáculos como arrastre el kraken emergió del mar y comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo destrozando todo a su paso, sus tentáculos destrozaban construcciones abandonadas y arrancaban arboles mientras se arrastraba hacia el rubio incrédulo –el debe estar furioso- dijo Naruto a si mismo cuando la bestia lo miro a la distancia y comenzó a moverse hacia el ahora fuera del agua quizá el rubio tendría alguna oportunidad –Shoton: kurisutarucheb (elemento cristal: cadenas de cristal)- el suelo vibro y gruesas cadenas azuladas emergieron con dureza por cientos no miles brotaban de todos lados envolviendo al animal que solo se zarandeaba destrozándolas una tras otra mientras el rubio veía sin creer como su ataque estaba siendo repelido por tan poderosa bestia, al sin sus tentáculos fueron inmovilizados un momento mientras el trazaba los sellos y alzaba sus manos entrelazadas al cielo –Hyouton: hokkyouku no kaze (elemento hielo: viento ártico)- lanzo sus brazos al frente y el helado viento surgió con fuerza soplando como una ventisca digna del polo norte o sur helando todo a su paso mientras Kenta saltaba lejos de su invocación, apenas logro hacerlo aterrizando sobre uno de los pocos edificios que se mantenía de pie su hombro tenia restos de escarcha, alzo la vista y se quedo petrificado frente a el entre los escombros la figura gigante del kraken vuelto una estatua de hielo se alzaba imponente; con las chicas todas miraban incrédulas lo que acababa de pasar mientras la caprichosa adolescente rugía cumplidos y una lluvia de halagos a su gran salvador que sin duda ahora vendría para cargarla y llevarla con sus padres –(ese fue un jutsu de nuestro clan pero… ese poder…Naruto_sama es asombroso ya veo porque Haku_Sama lo eligió como suyo aunque la leyes del clan yuki dicen que también le pertenezco a el)- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa cuando imagino a su rubio seños solicitándole cierta cosa que implicaba estar desnudos los dos, sonrió levemente señal clara de que si le pedía algo así no iba a negarse mucho que digamos.  
>-oye creo que tu mascota ya paso a mejor vida porque no te rindes de una vez- dijo el rubio a Kenta quien miraba todo desde ese tejado<br>-que Ko este congelado no significa que ganaras ninja de la hoja- dijo el hombre con cierta arrogancia en su vos mientras el rubio miraba al congelado calamar  
>-ya veo… tienes fe en el eso es noble mas considerando que ahora es solo un helado gigante- dijo el Ishura con una sonrisa segura en su cara mientras Kenta solo podía sonreír<br>-vamos Ko deja de jugar de una buena vez!- grito al viento cuando todo se cimbro.

Naruto salto de nuevo alejándose de los restos de hielo que caían por todos lados mientras el poderoso Kraken rugía furioso liberándose poco a poco de su prisión de hielo bajo la mirada asombrada del rubio –no puede ser como sigue vivo…bueno si congelado no se puede hora de cocinarlo Yoton: yogan no okibona pitto (elemento lava: gran fosa de lava)- el rubio junto cantidades colosales de chakra en sus manos antes de golpear el suelo y todo se fundiera, para asombro de todos lo que lo veían el kraken gritaba de dolor mientras se hundía en una profunda fosa de lava hirviente mientras el hielo se evaporaba de su cuerpo y Kenta miraba todo sin creer lo que pasaba los tentáculos quedaron semi hundidos mientras el rubio respiraba ahora esa cosa estaba bien muerta o eso pensaba, para asombro mucho mayor de todos las extremidades del kraken se movieron mientras se estiraban fuera de la lava hirviente y poco a poco esta se abría dejando salir a un rojo y humeante animal que ahora estaba mucho mas molesto que antes mientras el rubio tragaba saliva –valla si que es un animal terco no sabe cuando morirse jejeje- se rio nervioso mientras el kraken atacaba y con un golpe de su tentáculo mando al rubio a volar atravesando un edificio de lado a lado hasta que cayo casi donde iniciaba la ciudad, escupió sangre mientras se levantaba bien adolorido del pecho –aaarggg esa cosa es mucho mas fuerte que Tsunade_chan creo que me astillo el esternón- de nuevo escupió sangre mientras respirar era demasiado difícil pero claro el poder regenerativo de Naruko lo sano de inmediato y el rubio se alzo para ver al animal acercándose a la ciudad donde la gente gritaba aterrada huyendo de la poderosa bestia que se aproximaba –no puede llegar a la ciudad o va a destruirlo todo…creo que la invocare solo espero que este de buenas y no me quiera comer-, el rubio trazo sellos y vertió una cantidad considerable de chakra en su invocación que estallo en una gigantesca bola de humo mientras esta se disipaba poco a poco; entre el humo apareció la figura era enorme mas que el mismo Hizo de piel azulada y ojos verde oscuro con un cuerpo relativamente esbelto y largo mas femenino que el del mismo Hizo su boca estaba llena de afilados colmillos y ahora mismo su larga cola envolvía al rubio y lo acercaba a su cara  
>-<strong>hola Naruto_kun hace mucho que no te veía<strong>- dijo con una voz femenina mientras el rubio sonreía nervioso  
>-jejejeje hola Kia_chan como has estado jejejeje- pregunto nervioso mientras la enorme salamandra acercaba al rubio aun mas a su cara<br>-**he estado muy bien preguntándome porque no me llamas tantas luchas y no te tomas la molestia de invocarme a mi que te adoro tanto**- su sonrisa era amenazadora y el rubio estaba blanco del miedo  
>-yo…yo… lo siento mucho Kia_chan pero no creí que esas batallas fueran dignas de ti jejejeje después de todo tu eres la mejor- dijo el asustado rubio mientras la salamandra sonreía y sacaba su enorme lengua lamiendo al rubio<br>-**ohh que dulces palabras me dan tantas ganas de date un beso Naruto_kun**- el rubio se puso ahora azul cuando recordó lo del ultimo "beso"  
>-beso? Pero si la ultima vez casi me comes de no ser porque Doku te recordó que era yo me masticas- estaba ahora molesto y asustado mientras ella sonreía<br>-**oh no es para tanto solo iba a morderte un poquito demás es lo menos que me debías después de que me llamaste gorda**- le miro furiosa y el rubio ahora lo supo estaba en problemas  
>-yo…yo no te llame gorda te dije inmensa que es muy diferente- dijo el asustado Ishura mientras los ojos de la salamandra se entrecerraban<br>-**inmensa o gorda para mi es lo mismo-** el rubio se puso azul cuando la cola lo apretó un poco y el kraken chillo a la distancia mientras tenia una gota en su nuca ante la curiosa escena –**tu cállate marisco sobrealimentado!-**la boca de Kia se cerro y se volvió a abrir cuando una bola de fuego extraña y poderosa voló de su boca y golpeo al kraken con fuerza explotando con violencia sacudiéndolo y haciéndolo retroceder  
>-tan poderosa como siempre verdad Kia_chan mira lamento lo de esa vez pero es que eres mas grande que Hizo y eso me asombro no note lo hermosa y femenina que era tu figura hasta que ya era muy tarde me perdonas bonita- dijo el rubio tratando de usar su encanto con las féminas con esta molesta y temperamental invocación<br>-**esta bien te lo perdonare por ahora solo porque eres lindo pero aun así quiero besarte mucho y muy fuerte**- el rubio sudo nervioso eso del beso en realidad se refería a morderlo y lo sabia muy bien ya le había pasado una vez

Kenta vio al rubio ahora sobre la cabeza de la curiosa salamandra que miraba al kraken alzándose frente a ella mientras chillaba furioso –**sabes que no puedo ganarle a esa cosa verdad es demasiado fuerte**- dijo la salamandra con cierta preocupación mientras el rubio asentía y le decía que solo quería que le ayudase a devolverlo al mar aunque eso solo le devolviera la ventaja al enemigo al regresarlo a su elemento –**esta bien te ayudare pero y mi presentación**- el rubio tuvo una gota en la nuca cuando ella dijo eso la verdad esperaba que ya hubiese superado eso pero bueno al parecer era parte de su personalidad y eso no iba a cambiar nunca –muy bien Kenta tu y tu kraken van a sufrir mucho porque van a enfrentarse a la ultima de su línea y la mas poderosa y destructiva salamandra de todas, la hermosa y peligrosa Kia_chan la ultima salamandra dragón del mundo- dijo el rubio con una voz alegre y muriéndose de la pena mientras el animal sobre el que estaba sonreía feliz de ser presentada como debía, el kraken rugió molesto lanzando sus tentáculos a Kia quien salto al aire mucho mas de lo que cualquier salamandra fuese capaz de lograr abrió a boca y bolas de fuego mortales y explosivas volaron de ella estallando con fuerza cimbrando a la bestia marina que solo chillaba mas y mas molesta mientras la salamandra aterrizaba y lanzaba un golpe de cola al animal, fue poderoso y lo hizo retroceder aun mas mientras embestía, un golpe frontal que lo alzo del suelo mientras la boca de Kia se abría y la bola de fuego detonaba a corta distancia mandando al animal al cielo y luego al piso con un estruendoso golpe el kraken se alzo de nuevo ahora sus ojos estaban llenos de una ira absoluta, sus tentáculos se enterraron en la tierra y esta se despedazo cuando se alzaron peligrosos envolviendo a la salamandra que grito de dolor cuando las ventosas acerradas hirieron su piel y la alzo del suelo con gran facilidad lanzándola a la fosa de lava que el rubio creo, las kunoichis gritaron de miedo al pensar que el rubio había caído al fin bajo el poder del monstruo que chillaba aun furioso e iracundo, de la lava una bola de fuego voló y estallo al golpear al kraken que se desplomo sobre el bosque mientras Kia emergía de la lava –**ahh que rico baño Naruto_kun deberías hacer mas tinas como esta**-dijo el animal saliendo de la lava mientras abría la boca y el rubio ensalivado escapaba de regreso a la cabeza de la salamandra la cara de Kenta reflejaba asombro cuando la invocación del rubio apareció por completo ilesa y de hecho se veía mas repuesta después de ser herida –las salamandras dragón vivían en los volcanes la lava nunca ha servido contra Kia_chan- dijo el rubio respondiendo la duda de Kenta mientras el kraken chillaba furioso lanzando sus tentáculos contra la salamandra que enterraba su cola en la tierra a modo de ancla mientras el kraken jalaba con fuerza sobrehumana haciéndola acercarse a el mientras abría sus tentáculos y mostraba el peligroso pico con una clara intención apuñalarla con el, el rubio no perdió tiempo y evocando un dragón eléctrico lanzo el golpe al animal justo en el mencionado pico haciéndolo gritar de dolor mientras soltaba a Kia y su sangre escurría de las heridas producidas por la bestia –casi esta en el agua Kia_chan solo otro golpe- le pidió el rubio mientras la salamandra abría la boca y otra bola de fuego volaba para golpear a la bestia que fue empujada hasta el deteriorado risco que se rompió.

Mientras caía al mar y la salamandra caía al suelo agotada –eres maravillosa Kia_chan a Hizo lo habría partido de un golpe descansa linda luego te invocare para darte algún premio- dijo el rubio mientras ella sonreía dulcemente y se desvanecía en una bola de humo y el rubio respiraba algo nervioso, Kia era por mucho mas poderosa que Hizo la razón por la que era el líder era solo debido a su línea de familia Kia no podía tener descendencia con las demás salamandras dada su naturaleza y poder debido a eso la casa de las salamandras dragón estaba destinada a desaparecer y por eso Hizo era el líder pero siendo honestos ella era mas poderosa y aun así no logro derrotar a la bestia que de nuevo chillaba molesta mientras se volvía a alzar del mar sus tentáculos se movían furiosos mientras Kenta sonreía orgulloso del poder de su apaleado kraken que mientras molesto estaba mas fuerte y fiero se volvería lo que representaba un gran problema para el rubio que ahora si no tenia idea de cómo someter a semejante animal hasta que la voz resonó en su cabeza –_Naruto_sama Naruko tiene una idea_- dijo la voz de la espada peliblanca mientras el rubio escuchaba atento las palabras de su hollow interno –_**la piel de esa cosa es casi irrompible de afuera por lo que si se le ataca con fuerza desde adentro con electricidad por ejemplo debería freírse por dentro Naruto_kun**_- dijo la rubia interna mientras Naruto lanzaba balas de aire a la bestia que solo las resistía sin moverse un ápice de su lugar –_**su pico es la clave, es la única entrada visible a su cuerpo haz que grite y electrocútalo con un jutsu Naruto_kun con el mas poderoso que hallas hecho en tu vida**_- el rubio sonrió era una muy buena idea ahora solo era hacer que el lindo animalito gritara y claro el rubio sabai bien como hacerlo, invoco a una legión de clones que corrieron contra el kraken con fuerza saltando sobre e mientras sus tentáculos los golpeaban y todos ellos estallaban en bolas eléctricas poderosas y devastadoras que sacudían a la bestia que se ponía furiosa, sus tentáculos a se abrieron y rugió furiosa dejando ver su pico amenazador- el rubio trazo sellos y ataco con el jutsu eléctrico de mas duración que conocía –Raiton: ryu no denki todoroki (elemento rayo: rugido eléctrico de dragón)- el rubio lanzo las manos al frente mientras asemejaban la cabeza del reptil en cuestión y el tubo eléctrico parecía, zumbo poderoso mientras golpeaba al kraken en el pico abierto, fue un shock tremendo mientras el paralizado animal se quedaba congelado mientras su piel parecía brillar y el rubio bombeaba mas y mas chakra al ataque que rugía poderoso mientras el Kraken empezaba a destilar estática en su cuerpo, Naruto detuvo el ataque y la bestia humeo del pico antes de desplomarse al agua y hundirse en ella poco apoco, finalmente el kraken había sido derrotado –valla que era duro de pelar ese calar crecido- dijo el rubio algo cansado mientras Kenta aterrizaba frete a el rodeado de la sangre flotante con una cara mas que furiosa.

-oh si mate a su animalito o siento era el o yo- dijo el rubio con gran descaro mientras la sangre se agitaba tomando la forma de afiladas espadas listas para volar contra el rubio, no supo porque pero Naruto sintió la necesidad de agacharse y al hacerlo salvo la vida, el tentáculo furioso paso sobre su cabeza atrapando a Kenta quien grito de dolor mientras era alzado en el aire y del agua un quemado y mas que furioso kraken se alzaba con sus tentáculos meciéndose sin control –aaaaahhhh Ko detente aaahhhhh- otro tentáculo se enrosco en el hombre y con fuerza lo aplasto antes de arrojarlo con fuerza al mar al que nunca llego gracias a las líneas de sangre que lo jalaron a la costa mientras el rubio lo miraba incrédulo –sobrevivió y casi mata a su invocador… esta cosa esta loca- murmuro el rubio antes de saltar por su vida tratando de eludir los golpes de la bestia que en un arranque de ira abrazo las rocas y las despedazo cimbrando todo mientras un tentáculo se movía furioso y lo logro –AAAARRRRGGGGG- se enrosco en Naruto mientras sus ventosas asesinas cortaban su piel y su fuerza superior lo aplastaba con fuerza, el rubio gritaba de dolor mientras escupía sangre y la bestia lo sujetaba contra sus ojos mirándolo con odio, poco a poco el kraken comenzó a hundirse en el frio mar mientras el rubio forcejeaba con el y se lo llevaba a las profundidades, el agua estaba revuelta y la silueta de la bestia se perdía poco a poco, el rubio estaba en serios líos primero estaba bien sujeto y segundo se estaba ahogando mientras el kraken se negaba a soltarlo y se hundía en el profundo mas llegando hasta el fondo mínimo 500 metros de profundidad y en el lecho marino la bestia miraba al rubio ahogándose en su extremidad con gran diversión lo estaba matando de la manera mas cruel que podía y lo disfrutaba –(no puedo respirar…no puedo morir aquí…no voy a morir aquí…YO NO VOY A MORIR)- y el chakra emergió del rubio con fuerza, en la superficie Kenta apenas lograba moverse con la mitad de su cuerpo roto y ahora mismo estaba tendido en el campo devastado con una sonrisa en su cara Ko casi lo mata pero ahora se había llevado al rubio a una acuosa tumba, las chicas estaban en shock nunca lograron reaccionar para ayudar a Naruto y ahora ese monstruo se lo había llevado para siempre de los ojos de las chicas las lagrimas comenzaban a formarse ante la idea de haber presenciado la muerte de su amado rubio; el mas estallo en una colosal explosión de agua mientras el kraken salía volando y se desplomaba en el agua, frente a el una silueta oscura y gigante de un hombre armado con una lanza se alzaba creciendo mas y mas con el poder del rubio de pie sobre las olas del mar, en sus ojos el batsunegan brillaba peligroso y el espectro alzaba su lanza listo para luchar –tu y yo uno a uno excusa de pulpo!- la bestia chillo y se lanzo contra el rubio, sus tentáculos se enroscaron en el espectro que forcejeaba con fuerza tratado de liberarse mientras su puño lanzaba derechazos a la bestia que fácilmente le doblaba en tamaño y el rubio le miraba decidido –no voy a perder- dijo el Ishura mientras enviaba aun mas poder a sus ojos y el espectro crecía aun mas soltándose del mortal agarre mientras el kraken miraba furioso como su enemigo alcanzaba su talla, se lanzo de nuevo y esta vez la lanza del espectro se movió con velocidad golpeando sus tentáculos rechazando los golpes mientras lanzaba el arma al frente la base oscura y dura se coló entre tanta extremidad y golpeo el pico, resonó con fuerza mientras el kraken gritaba de dolor alzándose revelando el pico estrellado mientras el espectro lanzaba un poderoso golpe que lo alejaba aun mas de el, el kraken se lanzo con furioso contra Naruto quien empuño la lanza y aguardo el embate de nuevo forcejearon mientras la bestia trataba de envolverlo y aplastarlo, un golpe las y el kraken se separo gritando furioso -¡ahora!- grito el rubio lanzando la estocada, la lanza penetro por el pico despedazándolo mientras se enterraba en el cuerpo del animal y lograba desgarrar la piel al salir por la nuca la sangre del kraken se derramo en el mar mientras el espectro sacaba su arma y la bestia inerte caía al agua hundiéndose poco a poco para nunca volver a ser vista en las costas de nami, el espectro se disipo y el rubio cansado volvía a la cosa aun con sangre escurriendo de su boca mientras miraba al herido e inmóvil Kenta –mataste demasiada gente y esta vez hare caso a la regla numero uno de mi maestro siempre mata al enemigo- una estaca de roca se alzo empalando a Kenta destrozándole el pecho mientras el rubio respiraba agitado y cansado dejándose caer al suelo y mirando el cuelo azul quien iba a decir que una invocación le daría semejante lucha y pensar que existían bestias legendarias mas poderosas que esa cosa.

* * *

><p>y se acabo, espero que les halla gustado como se desarrollo la pelea en lo personal me gusta la idea de que Naruto tenga buenos rivales y no entiendo porque deberían ser forzosamente humanos o demonios como vimos aquí el kraken si que fue duro de roer y como dijo komar existe 3 clases mas de bestia jejeje espero que Naruto no tenga que luchar contra ellas que si no pero bueno asi se acaba la semana con una lucha y mucha sangre espero les halla gustado<br>_que lucha (sonríe frente a la pantalla)  
>si que el kraken era un enemigo poderoso (el autor asiente)<br>mucho mas que el mismo kenta que no sirvió para nada (el autor le da la rzon)  
>creo que el basaba su poder en el kraken (todos asienten)<br>_bueno como vimos asi acabo todo y claro ya saben lo que viene después de mucha acción ;D pero hasta el lunes jejeje

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: les gusto como termino la lucha


	152. C149: El vaiven de las olas

Hola gente que lee que el fic, espero que se la hallan pasado bien este fin de semana porque es tiempo de iniciar otra linda semana de capítulos que espero les guste pero antes es hora de los reviews  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si pronto sabremos que diablos va a salir del mencionado hevo es cosa de ser pacientes  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:que bueno que la lucha te gusto de esas invocacione spues aun no se jejeje  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:la verdad vi un programa sobre animales miticos de ahi tome la idea solo la mejore un poquito  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si ella va a darle muchos problemas como no tienes una idea jejeje y si eso ayudaria a que abundaran los combates  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si de ese huevo nada bueno va a salir, y si hasta su provia invocacion le causo problemas jeje  
>bueno esto se acabo es hora de seguir con el capitulo que crero les gustara mucho como se desarolla la verdad tenia mucha inspiración y creo que como siempre van a detestar a Naruto cuando esto acabe jejejeje<br>_claro que estas inspirado (el autor se sonroja)  
>después de lo de ayer (el autor se sonroja mas)<br>de solo recordarlo (sonríen pervertidamente y el autor suspira)  
>de los mejores días de mi vida (las 4 suspiran y el autor solo se pone mas rojo de ser posible)<br>_este…ignoren lo que ellas dicen y mejor lean el capitulo

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí hay lemon <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 149: El vaivén de las olas<strong>

El rubio Ishura estaba rendido la verdad nunca peso que esa bestia fuese un rival tan peligroso con todo y las incesantes advertencias de Komar, pero claro después de semejante lucha lo tomaba mucho mas enserio –(espero nunca volver a luchar contra otro de esos calamares supe desarrollados)- pensaba Naruto mientras a la distancia el por ahora cuarteto de mujeres se le aproximaba a buena velocidad mientras claro cierta chica protestaba incesantemente sobre porque el ninja de ojos azules no fue quien le salvo en lugar de Fuu, llegaron, pronto y cayeron a la zona de la batalla donde el rubio descansaba mientras sus heridas eran sanadas por la energía rojiza de Naruko quien en el interior del rubio solo podía hacer una cosa sonreír  
>-(esa fue una idea grandiosa Naruko_chan gracias por la ayuda)- decía el rubio en su mente elogiando la idea de la rubia hollow<br>-_**no fue nada brillante al final tu ibas a terminar notando ese punto débil Naruto_kun**_- respondió la levemente sonrojada rubia mientras Kurayami le sonreía y ella le miraba con ojos de pocos amigos  
>-<em>estas toda roja<em>- de dijo sonriente señalando sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras la rubia solo podía negar  
>-¡<em><strong>no es verdad<strong>_!- y Kurayamu se rio cuando Naruko se puso aun mas roja que antes para diversión de la peliblanca que ahora mas que nunca estaba segura de que ella sentía algo muy fuerte por el rubio

De regreso al exterior Naruto se levantaba del suelo algo cansado pero aun así en buen estado cuando sus compañeras aparecieron con una sonrisa en sus caras al ver como el rubio sobrevivió a semejante lucha -¡auch!- se quejo el rubio cuando Fuu le dio un coscorrón y le hiso sobarse el golpe mientras la chica lo regañaba –nunca vuelvas a hacer algo así mira que dejarte atrapar por esa cosa casi nos da un infarto- dijo la peliverde con claras señales de estar molesta mientras las otras dos solo asentían a sus palabras y el rubio les miraba con una sonrisa –oh se preocupan por mi cuanto me quieren- dijo jugando mientras las chicas enrojecían ante sus palabras y el rubio solo sonreía aun mas que antes hasta que claro cierta chica salió al frente dando pasos decididos hasta llegar al rubio que le miraba con curiosidad mientras la chica caminaba a su alrededor mirándole de arriba abajo –puedo ayudarte en algo?- pregunto el rubio mientras la chica se ponía de pie frente a el con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras asentía tras su evaluación  
>-tu si eres la clase de ninja que debe rescatarme anda que esperas cárgame y llévame con mis padres- dijo ella como un orden mientras el rubio miraba a las chicas que solo fulminaban a la chica<br>-lo siento niña pero no tengo idea de quienes son tus padres ni de quien eres tu- respondió Naruto con un tono algo molesto la forma en que esa niña lo miraba le recordaba vagamente al ya muerto Sasuke  
>-pero como osas decirme eso yo soy la hija de las personas que los contrataron y mi nombre es Kana no niña- dijo la molesta chica inflando sus mejillas mientras el rubio parpadeaba<br>-lo siento pero a nosotros no nos contrataron tus padres nosotros vinimos porque Nami necesitaba ayuda solo por eso- dijo el ojiazul mientras la chica parpadeaba un par de veces algo confundida  
>-espera ustedes no vinieron por mi… pero eso no importa no ves que soy una damisela en desgracia tienes que salvarme y llevarme con mis padres- dijo señalando al rubio de nuevo ordenándole algo al rubio que solo miro alas chicas de nuevo<br>-deja de darnos ordenes niña mal educada- dijo la irritada Fuu mientras Kana le miraba con enojo  
>-oye no me digas así flacucha pelo de pasto y porque te metes esto es platica nuestra no tuya-le dijo molesta mientras el rubio tenia una gota en la nuca<br>-como me llamaste mocosa grosera así no se le habla a tus mayores- rebatió Fuu acercándose a ella molesta e irritada mientras la chica le miraba enojada  
>-te digo como se me pega la gana anciana pelo de pasto- dijo la enojada Kana mientras Fuu sentía una ganas tremendas de romperle el cuello<br>-basta de eso! independientemente de si nos enviaron por ella o no tenemos que ayudarle asique Fuu_chan deja de discutir con ella por favor- indico Naruto mientras la aludida resolpaba y la niña le sacaba la lengua –y tu Kana no insultes a Fuu_chan de nuevo o te dejaremos aquí para que te rescaten tus padres cuando vengan a Nami- amenazo el rubio mientras la chica inflaba sus mejillas de nuevo molesta e irritada.

Al final el grupo regreso a la ciudad con las chicas lanzándole miradas enojadas a Kana quien no se despegaba de la espalda del rubio que tras soplarse sus quejas incesantes acepto cargarla el para que dejara de molestar mientras corrían a la ciudad donde los civiles ya les esperaban, tan pronto aparecieron en escena la población de todo nami estallo en una ovación para sus salvadores mientras el rubio solo podía sonreír ante las aclamaciones de la gente que les vitoreaba sin cesar y claro eso apenaba a las chicas mientras el rubio solo podía aceptar la lluvia de halagos y cumplidos; de regreso en la aldea de la hoja un par de chicas de cabellos rojos entrenaban luchando una contra la otra sus espadas chocaban con fuerza bajo la atenta mirada de Kushina la famosa kunouchi del remolino que les miraba batirse en un duelo mortal…o bueno un duelo de entrenamiento todo por solicitud del rubio que lepidio supervisar alas hermanas Erza mientras el estaba fuera de konoha y ahora mismo eso hacia, la verdad ambas eran bastante buenas aunque sus capacidades defensivas dejaban mucho que desear pero eso claro se podría corregir con algo de entrenamiento y algunas katas que les ayudaran con eso, por lo demás se notaba que eran bastante buenas en lo que competía al manejo de armamento, en cuanto una de ellas Scarlet perdió la espada saco de quien sabe donde una enorme lanza de batalla y peleo con ella con gran habilidad bajo la atenta mirada de la ojivioleta que miraba a las chicas luchar con fiereza –parece que te acaban de quitar el titulo de maestra en armas no crees marimacha – dijo Ino con una sonrisa algo burlona a Tenten que solo le lanzo una mirada molesta por semejante insulto mientras las chicas se batían en duelo rechinando el metal con fuerza mientras Tenten pensaba sobre sus capacidades –(ella son buenas mejor entreno mas o me superaran si no me cuido)-pensaba la usuaria de armas antes de alejarse de la mansión con una sola idea en su cabeza entrenar mas no quería ser relegada no después de tanto trabajo que le costo estar un poco mas a la altura del rubio; en el hospital de la aldea dela hoja una mujer rubia de ojos color miel terminaba de recitar su pequeño estudio a cierto Uchiha de singulares marcas en la cara que le miraba con su habitual seriedad  
>-quiere decir que ese procedimiento debería ser capaz de devolverme la vista por completo y dejarme usar mi magenkyou sin ningún efectos secundarios- dijo el comprendiendo por completo las palabras de Tsunade<br>-así es Itachi este procedimiento te ayudara con eso pero aun así es tu decisión después de todo necesitamos los ojos de Sasuke- dijo la ojimiel con cierta seriedad mientras el pelinegro cerraba los ojos y meditaba sus posibilidades antes de responderle  
>-hagámoslo, con las batallas que están por venir necesitare poder usar todas mis capacidades y es necesario eliminar los efectos secundarios… hágalo cuando este lista Tsunade_sama- dijo el pelinegro mientras ella asentía a sus palabras y se ponía de pie antes de que saliera<br>-en cuanto regrese Naruto_kun programare la cirugía necesitaremos de sus capacidades de regeneración para esto- el pelinegro asintió y salió de la oficina mientras la mujer sus piraba y sacaba una pequeña botella de sake que tan pronto destapo le fue arrebatada de la mano por Shizune quien entro tras la salida de Itachi  
>-no puede tomar en horas de trabajo Tsunade-sama- dijo la pelinegra saliendo de la oficina con el sake en su mano<br>-maldición Shizune devuélveme eso-y se fue detrás de su asistente si este era otro dia común en el hospital de konoha

Volviendo a Nami el grupo de la hoja estaba comiendo algo delicioso calamares horneadnos con salsa, en cuanto el rubio los vio con mucha educación los rechazo –al diablo no voy a comerme eso peligro y revivan mientras los mastico y traten de ahogarme- dijo el rubio aun algo traumado por su lucha contra aquel kraken que ahora mismo yacía sin vida en las profundidades del mar, tan pronto la comida termino el rubio salió a despejarse por no decir que salió huyendo de la pequeña acosadora que no paraba de decirle que debía salvarla que era su deber como el "héroe" de la ola el de rescatarla de su sufrimiento el cual el no entendía cual era por lo mismo salió de ahí en cuanto pudo, ahora mismo paseaba por los bosques de nami mientras se alejaba de la ciudad encaminándose a un sitio en particular, llego al pequeño claro donde yacía la tumba de Zabuza y frente a ella una tiste Karuya miraba el sepulcro del espadachín con unas flores de hielo en sus manos mientras las depositaba en la misma y le miraba con tristeza mientras el rubio se le acercaba –Zabuza fue un guerrero excepcional, sabes murió salvando a Haku_chan- dijo el rubio entrando en escena mientras Karuya le miraba con curiosidad y este solo se ponía a su lado también con algunas flores de cristal en sus manos que coloco sobre la timba del hombre –Zabuza_san fue un gran hombre la verdad… estuve enamorada de el un tiempo- dijo la chica de cabellos claros mientras el rubio le miraba con duda antes de voltear a la tumba y de nuevo a Karuya para mirar de nuevo al sepulcro –mira que pillo eras eh Zabuza conquistar el corazón de tan bella y joven mujer quien te viera- dijo con cierto buen humos arrancando un suave sonrojo de las mejillas de la mujer al ser considerada bella por el rubio; dejaron atrás la tumba del espadachín mientras paseaban por el bosque hasta llegar a cierta zona donde el rubio miraba el árbol frente a el y claro una sonrisa apareció en cara al voltear y ver a Karuya entre el bosque –en este sitio conocí a Haku_chan- dijo el rubio remembrando el momento en que vio a la bella mujer de cabello negro mientras Karuya se incomodaba un poco al estar en ese lugar –sabes Karuya_chan… en este sitio en este momento puedo decir… que eres tan bella como ella- las palabras de Naruto hicieron sonrojar a la mujer de cabellos claros mientras esta desviaba la mirada algo apenada –no diga esas cosas Naruto_sama se bien que no soy como Haku_sama y que usted solo tiene ojos para ella- dijo la peliblanca mientras el rubio se aproximaba a Karuya y la tomaba de su mano mirando sus mejillas rojas y apenadas mientras le tomaba del mentón con suavidad –para mi… tu eres tan bella como todas las demás Karuya_chan- dijo el rubio antes de unir sus labios a los de la chica que pronto se dejaba llevar por el roce de los labios del rubio que ahora la apretaba suavemente entre sus brazos.

Las manos de Karuya acariciaban la espalda del rubio mientras estele sujetaba del rostro acariciándole con suavidad mientras su lengua jugaba con la de la chica y hasta que sintió algo inesperado, las manos de Karuya se deslizaron al frente de su cuerpo acariciando su pecho y pronto una de ellas bajo hasta su entrepierna y acaricio al rubio que rompió el beso y la miro con curiosidad –yo quiero ser toda tuya Naruto_sama- dijo la usuaria de hielo mientras el rubio le miraba con una sonrisa en la cara y de nuevo la besaba –aquí en este bello lugar, voy a poder tocar y sentir mío a este bello ángel- dijo el rubio tiñendo las mejillas de Karuya de rosa mientras la besaba de nuevo empujándola contra uno de los árboles, pronto las manos del rubio acariciaban su cuerpo amasando con suavidad su trasero por sobre la tela de su siempre eterno kimono, las manos del rubio apretaban con suavidad y los quejidos escapaban de la chica, pronto la boca de Karuya se abría dejándole escuchar sus gemidos de gusto mientras el rubio se rozaba contra ella, la tela era lo único que separaba el apéndice endurecido del rubio que se oprimía con fuerza contra la chica que solo podía gemir mas y mas, la cinta que cerraba el kimono se abrió y el rubio revelo el cuerpo de Karuya blanco y suave como el de Haku sus pechos copa c redondos y firmes yacían libres mientras el rubio amasaba con suavidad el seno derecho de la chica –Karuya_chan es una niña mala que anda por ahí sin ropa interior- dijo a su oído mientras ella solo podía ponerse aun mas roja mientras el rubio lamia su cuello y bajaba despacio por el mismo, la lengua del rubio delineo un camino suave y brillante de saliva desde el cuello de Karuya hasta sus pechos que el rubio apretando con suavidad acercaba a sus labios, lamio los pezones con suavidad antes de chupar dulcemente los endurecidos pezones –aaahh Naruto_sama- gimió la chica mientras una de las manos del rubio bajaba por su plano y suave vientre hasta colarse por debajo de su prenda una pantaleta pequeña y blanca como su piel que ahora mismo se teñía de humedad mientras los dedos del rubio rozaban su entrada mojada y caliente que dejaba salir el calor y el anhelo del rubio, Karuya solo podía gemir mas y mas mientras el rubio de nuevo ascendía hasta su oído y le besaba con suavidad –alguien quiere conocerte por favor sácalo Karuya_chan – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras las manos nerviosas de la chica abrían el pantalón del rubio que pronto cayo hasta el suelo junto con su ropa interior y vio el miembro erecto de Naruto latiendo con fuerza, sus suaves manos lo acariciaron delineando con sus dedos la silueta del mismo mientras el rubio gemía suavemente al sentir el sueva roce de Karuya mientras se perdía en la suave caricia de la mujer del clan Yuki, el rubio gimió con suavidad entes de volver a besar a la chica mientras las manos de Karuya tomaban al rubio del cuello y este la alzaba de inmediato sus piernas aprisionaron al rubio por la cintura mientras este rozaba su miembro contra la entrada cubierta que ahora mismo uno de los dedos del rubio acariciaba –Karuya_chan- susurro el rubio mientras uno de sus dedos deslizaba la prenda a un costado y acomodaba su miembro a la entrada, de inmediato los labios externos abrazaron la cabeza de su miembro mientras el rubio besaba a Karuya y suavemente empujaba en ella, -aaaahhh Naruto_samaaaa-lanzo el suave gemido ella al sentir como el miembro del rubio se adentraba en ella con suavidad, la humedad interna era intensa facilitando la entrada de su miembro que se deslizo suavemente en ella los suaves gemidos resonaban en el viento mientras el rubio embestía con suavidad, su miembro se coló en ella hasta el fondo mientras Karuya lo abrazaba con fuerza –Naruto_sama lo siento perdóneme no puedo darle mi virginidad aaahhh- dijo con lagrimas de tristeza cayendo por sus ojos antes de que el rubio se detuviese y le besara con suavidad antes de responderle –yo no quiero tu virginidad Karuka_chan… lo que quiero… es a ti-dijo suavemente mirándola a los ojos antes de cargar de frente, Karuya gimió con fuerza mientras el pene del rubio se colaba dentro de ella hasta el fondo, pronto la punta de su miembro golpeaba la entrada del vientre de Karuya que solo podía gemir con fuerza los golpes formes y sólidos del rubio abrieron su útero y el pene del rubio se coló dentro de ella, se arqueo con fuerza al sentir como el miembro de Naruto se colaba en su vientre –(Naruto_sama esta en mi matriz…esta en ella me quiere de verdad me quiere como su mujer)-pensó con una sonrisa mientras el rubio retrocedía antes de embestir de nuevo, los gemidos de Karuya resonaban con suavidad en el bosque mientras el rubio entraba y salía de ella con fuerza dejando mas que claro que ella solo seria su mujer, los gemidos de la chica eran una motivación más que fuerte para el rubio que solo podía golpearle suavemente –aaahh Karuya_chan voy a terminar voy a hacerte toda mía- gimió con suavidad a su oído mientras ella solo clamaba por su esencia, el rubio se hundió hasta el fondo y estallo con fuerza inundando el vientre de Karuya con su semen caliente que pronto rebosaba en su interior mientras ella gemía con fuerza apretándose contra el rubio mientras una marca rojiza aparecía en su cuello, no hubo necesidad de decir nada lo que sentían era mas que claro.

Mientras tanto en la guarida de akatsuki Madara como siempre trabaja en su pequeño laboratorio revisando su ejercito y sus demás proyectos secretos que estaban casi listos su ojo ahora ejercía un control infinitamente superior al que ejerció en Hanzo mientras revisaba sus notas, todo marchaba a la perfección mientras inspeccionaba uno por uno era un proceso lento pero aun así era seguro que estarían listos pronto y claro el mundo estaría en grandes problemas ante semejantes enemigos, en el piso superior en la enfermería cierto ninja de cabellera rubia y rostro en parte vendado tramaba ideas a futuro, estaba seguro de que su as bajo la manga seria la clave para matar al rubio y solo era cosa de ir despertarle y lanzarle contra Naruto aunque claro no era estúpido ir solo seria un suicidio necesitaría apoyo quizá algunos criminales prescindibles o a Sanada que se moría de ganas por luchar con el rubio aun no decidía eso pero de algo estaba seguro iba a ser una victoria para el; de regreso al sitio sellado donde el cristal estaba siempre rodeado de su maldad su poder perverso irradiaba maldad a gran escala mientras la "gema" recuperada por Sanada ahora mismo lucia mucho mas grande quizá casi del doble de su tamaño anterior y eso solo le hacia sonreír –pronto cuando nazcas todo el mundo sentirá el verdadero terror no por nada no puedes morir jajajajajaja- sus risas resonaron con fuerza mientras la "gema" parecía respirar levemente en la oscuridad.

De regreso a nami el grupo de ninjas de la hoja sonreía ante la oferta de quedarse esa noche y bueno dada la tremenda lucha que libro el rubio decidieron aceptar para descansar y reponer fuerzas para ir a Konoha, claro todo bajo el constante acoso de Kana y su incesante exigencia de que el rubio debía llevarle con sus padres aunque para Fuu y Amaru lo mas interesante era la sonrisa en la cara sonrojada de Karuya que claro tenían que interrogar, tan pronto llego la hora del baño y claro donde las chicas lo tomaban juntas fue Fuu quien tomo la iniciativa  
>-muy bien porque sonríes tanto y te sonrojas cuando ves a Naruto_kun-pregunto algo molesta por estar perdiéndose de algo importante<br>-si dinos Karuya que pasó entre ustedes dos- ambas chicas entrecerraron los ojos mientras la Yuki solo podía sonreír al recordar esa bella tarde  
>-oh nada malo solo que Naruto_sama finalmente me ha aceptado como integrante de su clan- dijo la peliblanca con un aire soñador mientras las otras dos solo se miraban algo confundidas antes de comprender<br>-¡tuvieron sexo!- gritaron acusadoras mientras la sonrisa de Karuya solo confirmaba sus sospechas sobre lo que hicieron a solas en el bosque y la verdad cadauna tenia sus propias ideas  
>-(no es justo yo conocí a Naruto_kun antes que ella yo debería haber sido primero)- pensaba Amaru con cierta depresión mientras la peliverde tenia sus propios pensamientos<br>-(quizá debí hacerle caso a Hitomi y haberle dicho a Naruto_kun que quería ser suya…pero bueno eso tiene arreglo)-una sonrisa entre dulce y pervertida adorno la cara de Fuu si la chica tramaba algo eso era muy claro

La noche cayo sobre la ciudad y claro en el hotel cierta usuaria de hielo dormía plácidamente en su cama mientras una sombra se movía furtiva entre la oscuridad de la noche, la habitación del rubio como siempre no estaba atrancada y ella se coló con facilidad al interior donde el rubio sobre la cama meditaba tranquilamente –hola Fuu_chan que te trae por aquí a esta hora- dijo sereno en pose de meditación descubrió tras entrenar con Komar que eso en verdad le iba y mucho para relajarse –Naruto_kun yo…este…la verdad…- como decirlo esa era la cuestión la idea si se trazaba muy sencilla pero bueno ella no era Anko o Shineko para entrar a su habitación y decirle "Naruto_kun cojeme hasta el amanecer" no ella no era así y ahora mismo estaba roja y trabada en su lugar, el rubio abrió los ojos y vio a la paralizada Fuu envuelta en su bata de dormir color verde como su cabello toda roja y sin decir una sola palabra el rubio la miro con curiosidad antes de sonreír y levantarse de la cama aproximándose hasta la chica –te ves muy hermosa esta noche Fuu_chan-dijo sonriente antes de que ella reaccionara y claro solo por instinto besara al rubio, que pronto estaba abrazando a la chica que se apretaba contra el suavemente, la verdad Fuu era una chica de silueta delgada y estilizada como la de la misma Kurenai pero para Naruto eso solo acentuaba su belleza, despacio las manos del rubio abrieron su bata que pronto cayo al suelo revelando a la sonrojada chica en un conjunto de lencería roja bastante llamativa, sus mejillas se colorearon aun mas mientras el rubio le devoraba con los ojos- Fuu_chan que sexy- dijo el rubio sonriente antes de besarla suavemente mientras guiaba a la chica en una sola dirección la cama, pronto el cuerpo de Fuu era aplastado contra el mullido colchón mientras el rubio besaba a la chica despojándola suavemente de sus prendas, pronto la peliverde estuvo desnuda bajo la atenta mirada del rubio que solo pudo hacer una cosa –que hermosa eres Fuu_chan- elogiar a la peliverde antes de recostarse sobre ella y besarla suavemente mientras su ropa era retirada a duras penas por la chica aplastada bajo el peso del ojiazul con ingenio y algunos problemas Fuu logro despojar al rubio de su ropa quedando este solo en bóxers mientras algo duro y de buen tamaño se manifestaba debajo de la tela; en el pasillo afuera de la recamara del rubio una pelirroja nerviosa marchaba de un lado a otro in decidirse por completo a si debía o no entrar, lo cierto era que Amaru deseaba estar con Naruto y eso la tenia en este curioso momento, finalmente se armo de valor y entro a la recamara del rubio que de nuevo no estaba cerrada, quizá Fuu debió atrancarla cuando la cerro.

Todo en el interior se detuvo de golpe cuando Amaru entro con ojos cerrados abriendo su bata de dormir revelando un conjunto de lencería negra mientras hablaba muy animada y sin ver nada frente a ella –Naruto_kun quiero estar esta noche contigo- y abrió los ojos deteniendo todo el tiempo, sobre la cama el asentado y semidesnudo rubio tenia a una desnuda Fuu a punto de bajarle los bóxers mientras Amaru estaba de pie frente a ellos viendo toda la escena, ninguno se movió por lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que claro Naruto esbozo una sonrisa, la pelirroja no se movió hasta que sintió las suaves manos amasando sus pechos desde la espalda, lanzo un quejido hasta que vio al clon del rubio sonriéndole mientras besaba su cuello y esta solo gemía suavemente mientras sus pechos semejantes en dimensiones a los de Fuu eran amasados con gentileza, su sostén voló revelando la piel morena y el pezón rosado y duro de Amaru que eran suavemente pellizcados por el clon que besando su espalda llego a su trasero despojándola de la pantaleta besando suavemente sus nalgas tersas y firmes, el clon se esfumo en una bola de humo mientras Fuu en la cama con el rubio miraba a Amaru con una sonrisa mientras despojaba al Ishura de su ultima prenda revelando un miembro duro y en plena erección y listo para todo –mira esto Amaru… creo que alcanza para las dos no te parece- dijo la peliverde con cierta perversión en voz mientras la medico como en trance se aproximo a la cama t gateando sobre ella quedo a cm del palpitante pene, la pelirroja se saboreo mientras Fuu se acerco al miembro del rubio y lamio suavemente el sabor fuerte y penetrante inundo su boca mientras su lengua lamia de arriba abajo el pene del rubio que cerraba los ojos entregándose a las caricias de la peliverde –aaahh vamos Amaru_chan no quieres un poco- dijo juguetón mientras la sonrojada chica miraba a Fuu quien con una sonrisa le cedía el pene del rubio con dudas Amaru se aproximo hasta el y con suavidad beso la cabeza de su miembro, el rubio se arqueo mientras los labios de la pelirroja se abrían y tragaba la punta de su pene chupando suavemente, de nuevo Fuu volvió a lamerlo por completo, su lengua recorría cada cm mientras Amaru chupaba la cabeza con hambre como tratando de exprimirlo con sus labios, pronto el rubio gemía con fuerza mientras su miembro se inflamaba y escapaba una descarga abundante de semen caliente que inundo la boca de Amaru que solo se despego mientras la cálida semilla volaba por el aire antes de que Fuu se prendiera de su pene y bebiera el resto de su fluido blanco y caliente.

El rubio se alzo mientras las chicas degustaban su esencia y con facilidad las movió sobre la cama, -aaaahhhhh- Fuu se arqueo al sentir como el miembro del rubio se colaba en su interior suavemente mientras Amaru sonrojada besaba al rubio abriendo sus piernas sobre el rostro de Fuu quien sin perder un segundo se acerco a ella –(que dulce huele)-pensaba la peliverde antes de lamer por primera vez, Amaru chillo de gusto mientras de nuevo era besada por el rubio que empujaba suavemente en la peliverde, su vagina virgen y apretada lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras el rubio arremetía en ella, las manos del rubio amasaban suavemente los pechos de Amaru mientras esta gemía sobre Fuu quien no dejaba de lamer su interior y el rubio empujaba en ella, y entonces se topo con el tope, era el himen de Fuu y el rubio se detuvo por completo, beso con suavidad a Amaru y la empujo sobre el rostro de Fuu que pronto se sentía ahogarse bajo el peso de la vagina de la pelirroja cuando sus ojos se abrieron del golpe –MMMMMMMMMMM- dejo salir el gemido ahogado cuando el miembro de Naruto desgarro su himen, se detuvo por completo dejándola habituarse al miembro del rubio, ninguno hizo nada hasta que Naruto se movió hacia afuera, Fuu gimió aun con la entrepierna de Amaru en su rostro antes de que el rubio cargase de frente y entrara otro poco, los gemidos resonaron pronto cuando con cada golpe la lengua de Fuu se clavo en la pelirroja que pronto con sus mejillas rojas se movía sobre el rostro de Fuu en busca de mas profundidad en sus acciones, el rubio por su lado alzaba las piernas dela peliverde con suavidad mientras su pene se adentraba en ella con fuerza –que apretada estas Fuu_chan- dijo entre gemidos mientras empujaba aun mas su miembro y llegaba hasta el fin del sendero, estaba a la entrada de la matriz dela peliverde cuando empujo, Fuu se arqueo como pudo al sentir el intenso orgasmo que le produjo el miembro de Naruto al entrar a su útero que ahora era golpeado con fuerza por el pene del rubio que se movía sobre ella sin dejar de besar o acaricias uno de los pechos de Amaru quien solo gemía –aaaahhh esto… esto es maravilloso aaahhh- decía la sonrojada Amaru mientras el rubio de nuevo le besaba sin dejar de golpear a Fuu que de nuevo se arqueaba pero esta vez el rubio se clavaba hasta lo mas profundo –FUU-dijo con fuerza mientras descargaba su semilla dentro de la peliverde que dejaba caer sus piernas y brazos desmadejada mientras Amaru era retirada de ella y tendida en la cama, el pene de Naruto escapo de Fuu dejando que un poco de su semen goteara sobre la cama mientras el rubio abría las piernas de Amaru –Naruto_kun- dijo la deseosa chica mientras el rubio empujaba, ella gimió de gusto mientras el miembro del rubio entraba en su vagina tan lubricada, sus paredes apretaban con fuerza al rubio que sobre ella empujaba con suavidad, Fuu por su lado reacciono con una sonrisa perversa sobre su rostro se deslizo sobre Amaru y unió sus labios a los del rubio mientras su entrepierna caía sobre el rostro de la chica, pronto el sabor de la vagina de Fuu mezclado con el semen del rubio que escurría de ella inundaba la boca de la pelirroja que ahora mismo sentía su himen siendo golpeado –ahora serás toda mía Amaru_chan- dijo el rubio antes de besar a Fuu y clavarse en la chica, igual que la peliverde se arqueo de dolor mientras el miembro de Naruto abría su interior colándose hasta el fin del camino pronto Amaru solo pidió gemir al sentir como el miembro del rubio entraba y salía de ella mientras su lengua recogía cada gota de semen de la chica sobre su rostro, su lengua se retorcía en el interior de Fuu mientras el rubio embestía con fuerza -…- no pudo decir o quejarse del gusto pero ahora el pene de Naruto estaba entrado y saliendo de su vientre con fuerza mientras este se movía en ella entrando y saliendo con fuerza mientras ella abrazaba al rubio con sus piernas adentrándolo aun mas en ella mientras los pechos de Fuu eran besados por el rubio –aaaahh Naruto_kun Amaru_chan yo yooo- y Fuu se arqueo antes de desplomarse sobre la cama tras el intenso orgasmo que la mando al mundo de la inconsciencia tras lanzar un fuerte gemido que la arrastro al mundo de los sueños, el rubio por su lado seguía moviéndose en Amaru quien ahora podía gemir libremente mientras el rubio la poseía –aaaahh Naruto_kun yo yo no puedo mas aaahhh- gemía con fuerza mientras el rubio entraba hasta el fondo y derramaba su semilla en su vientre inundándola como a Fuu mientras el orgasmo la arrastraba en una espiral de placer abrumador que pronto la tenia casi inconsciente, el rubio salió de ella recostándose en la cama mientras las dos chicas se arrastraban hasta abrazarlo con cariño mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente el miembro aun erecto del rubio que solo podía pensar en una cosa –(esta va a ser una muy larga noche)- pensó con una sonrisa mientras besaba la frente de ambas chicas mientras la marca rojiza se volvía visible era ya un hecho ellas eran reconocidas como sus compañeras y claro eso lo hacia muy feliz.

Lejos de nami en algún sitio indeterminado un par de ojos se abrían en la oscuridad mientras exhalaba con fuerza y salía del templo, el olor a muerte poblaba el aire y una cosa era segura la"gema" había sido robada y un gran peligro había sido lanzado al mundo.

* * *

><p>Pues bien así se acaba el capitulo de hoy que espero les halla gustado porque como vimos Naruto la anduvo pasando mas que bien y bueno estoy seguro de que mas de uno ahora quiere matarlo… yo me incluyo, pero bien como vimos Madara sigue en sus locos experimentos Minato ya esta trazando sus planes de asesinato que seguro van a fallar y la "gema" sigue en lo suyo además quien fue ese ultimo ser que apareció no tengo ni idea pero parece estar relacionado con lo que se robo Sanada quien será?<br>_a quien le importa eso (mira al autor fijamente)  
>es verdad como esta eso de que le tienes envidia a Naruto (el autor se siente acorralado)<br>si se trata de eso podemos arreglarlo (abriéndose la blusa)  
>después de esto no volverás a decir eso nunca (le sonríe dulcemente)<br>_… cielos…hasta luego (conteniendo la hemorragia nasal)

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: muchas gracias por leer


	153. C150: Cruel arma

Hola todos hoy es martes y claro después de haber iniciado la semana con un capitulo de los que les gusta es hora de pasar a la acción pero antes claro es hora de los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:sabes la verdad ni yo tengo idea de cuantas son  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: no eres el unico que lo maldice creeme y si que esa salida sirvio verdad  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:o que buno que te gusstaro y ya veras que le pasa en este cap jejeje  
>bueno como esto ya lo respondi los dejare leer en pas ya que al final sabremos algo muy importante pero claro para que hablo mejor los dejo leer<br>_no dices que es (mira al autor que niega)  
>no seas asi y dinos (se le repega al autor que se pone nervioso)<br>sii dinos ándale ( lo abraza por un costado)  
>no seas malo y cuéntanos (lo abraza por el frente)<br>_(viendo los encantos de las 4) no le diré y mejor lean de una vez mientras voy a buscar algo de papel higiénico (tapándose la nariz)

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

saldo al capitulo 150: mas de 830 mil palabras, **51** alertas, **91** favoritos y **823** reviews genial ahora quiero llegar a los 900 si

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 150: Cruel arma<strong>

Naruto despertaba mas que satisfecho y relajado, junto a el dos hermosas chicas yacían dormidas y con sonrisas enormes en sus rostros tras la apasionada noche que compartieron, el rubio por su lado solo podía rememorar lo ocurrido y esbozar una sonrisa aun mas grande que las de ellas, quien iba a decir que ellas al ser ex jinchurikis poseerían semejante resistencia y aguante se vinieron durmiendo hasta casi las 3 dela mañana y eso porque el rubio se encargo de agotarlas como nunca en su vida,-mmm…buenos días Naruto_kun- saludo una somnolienta Fuu despertando de su letargo mientras bostezaba suavemente antes de recibir un suave beso de buenos días en la frente por parte del rubio que solo le apretó suavemente contra el, Amaru no tardo mucho en despertar ya que abrió los ojos casi inmediatamente después que la peliverde siendo recibida un nuevo día por un beso en la frente como su compañera de pelo verde, ambas se miraron un segundo antes de sonrojarse bastante al recordad bien lo que estuvieron haciéndose la una a la otra y al rubio y a ellas mismas durante la noche anterior –no sean tímidas, nada tiene porque cambiar entre nosotros si no me creen solo vean a Tsunade_chan y a Mei_chan ella siguen como siempre- dijo sonriendo mientras las chicas abrían los ojos como platos esas palabras implicaban claramente que el rubio protagonizo un trió con esas mujeres; mientras tanto en Konoha tras un fuerte estornudo un par de mujeres de pronunciados encantos y cabelleras roja y rubia despertaban algo extrañadas por semejante forma de estornudar tan repentina –(quizá Naruto_kun sueña conmigo)- se recostaron cada una en su cama con el mismo pensamiento; de regreso en nami el grupo se estiraba mientras con sigilo cada una se escurría a su recamara dejando al rubio a solas mientras este solo sonreía y se relajaba sobre su cama antes de perderse en su inconsciente  
>-<em>buenos días Naruto_sama pasaste buena noche verdad<em>- dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa cómplice en su cara mientras el rubio se materializaba en su mente  
>-pues no voy a negártelo Kurayami_chan fue una muy buena noche-le respondió el sonriente ojiazul a la peliblancoa que solo le miraba levemente sonrojada<br>-_**y entonces Naruto_kun viniste solo a dar los buenos días o nos quieres hacer lo mismo que a esas dos chicas… cuentas conmigo si eso es lo que planeas eh**_- le dijo la rubia de coletas apareciendo por el pasillo con una enorme sonrisa y guiñándole un ojo mientras el rubio sonreía y la peliblanca se ponía algo roja  
>-pues no es lo que planeaba Naruko_chan aunque la idea no me desagrada nada- le respondió el Ishura con una sonrisa bastante singular mientras la rubia sonreía y cierta peliblanca se ponía mas roja<br>-_Naruto_sama, Naruko y yo…haciendo eso…toda la noche_- solo resonó el sonido del golpe cuando el ojiazul y la hollow voltearon y vieron a la inocente Kurayami tirada en el suelo con sangre saliéndole de la nariz  
>-<em><strong>creo que también cuentas con ella jajajajajaja<strong>_-Naruko comenzó a reírse como loca mientras el ojiazul levantaba a Kurayami tratando inútilmente de despertarla pero ella bueno estaba en un mundo muy interesante

Mientras tanto en la guarida de Akatsuki un vendado Minato ya mas repuesto estaba de pie frente al cristal maligno que brillaba perverso mientras Madara escaneaba al rubio del rostro vendado con el único ojos visible tras su mascara mientras claro el rubio miraba y escuchaba atentamente las ordenes del cristal  
>-<strong>muy bien Minato tu momento llego, quiero que vallas por Kasumi, usaremos su poder para no correr riesgos con la zorra en la extracción , quiero que la saques de Konoha y la lleves a donde Madara pueda arrancarle el poder de kyubi que hay en su interior<strong>- hablo la piedra malévola mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras  
>-si será un placer acabar con esa traidora- le respondió el perverso rubio mientras Madara le miraba con cierta incredulidad<br>-hablas enserio es tu hija después de todo y podría morir si algo sale mal- le indico el enmascarado mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente a la mascara  
>-eso no importa, se lo merece después de todo ella también me abandono por el, si se atrevió a eso merece morir junto a ese demonio- dijo con su voz llena de rencor mientras Madara alzaba una ceja bajo la mascara<br>-aun sigues con eso eh, Naruto no es un demonio y lo sabes bien me pregunto si no estarás por completo loco con eso de querer matar a tus hijos jejejeje- la burla en las palabras de Madara era mas que clara mientras Minato se enojaba ante esas palabras  
>-NUNCA ese fenómeno no es mi hijo y si lo fuera que mas da el desbarato todas mis ambiciones y tiene que pagar- sin decir mas el rubio salió de ahí echando lumbre mientras abandonaba el salón y Madara lo miraba retirarse<br>-**Minato esta cegado por su oído y eso nos ayuda Madara no lo hagas dudar ahora o solo complicaras las cosas además lo necesitamos para lo que sigue**- indico el cristal perverso mientras el enmascarado asentía, -**dime ya están listos algunos de ellos que Minato va a necesitar apoyo en esta operación**-  
>-si le daré 10 Zetsus con eso debe bastar por ahora, me comunicare con Kisame para que este alerta para el ataque- y el enmascarado salió de ahí listo para comunicarse con el fiel hombre escualo que estaba aun fusionado a su espada.<p>

De regreso a Nami el rubio y su equipo desayunaban muy alegres y tranquilos mientras para variar cierta chica caprichosa y grosera entraba en escena, apareció en el hotel gritando como siempre preguntando por "su salvador rubio" que ahora mismo gimoteaba de molestia al saber que ella le buscaba con insistencia, la chica apareció frente a su mesa y con una gran sonrisa hablo directa y al punto –Naruto Ishura de la aldea de la hoja como recompensa por salvarme he decidido dejar que tu seas el primer hombre en besarme, anda no estés ahí sentándote y date gusto con mis labios- dijo la presumida chica mientras Fuu, Amaru, y Karuya consideraban cada una el disecarla, molerla a golpes o simplemente volverla una linda estatua de hielo lo cierto era que fuera lo que fuera a Kana le aguardaba un mal momento –paso sin ver gracias- dijo el rubio dejando a las 4 mujeres con duda en la cara sobretodo porque el rubio nunca despreciaba un beso de alguna chica y aunque les dolerá reconocerlo Kana con todo y sus modales era bastante bonita, de inmediato la chica salto gritándole cosas sobre no conocer su lugar y despreciar a una doncella como ella mientras el rubio solo suspiraba y la miraba fijamente –escucha bien Kana, no suelo ser mal educado con las mujeres no esta en mi forma de ser pero esta vez hare una excepción, eres grosera, caprichosa y una mocosa consentida no te besaría aunque fueras la ultima chica sobre la faz de la tierra y si no cambias esa forma de ser vas a terminar casada con un hombre interesado solo en la fortuna de tu familia que te va a engañan cuantas veces pueda y yo no lo culparía, no sabes nada de las demás personas ni de cómo tratarlas eres un dolor de cabeza ambulante y no sabes lo feliz que me hace estar con mis bellas chicas de las cuales ninguna es ni actúa como tu, ahora si nos disculpas nos vamos y de nuevo eres una caprichosa que no sabe mas que exigir, cambia eso o te ira mal- el rubio salió de ahí seguido de sus chicas mientras la joven heredera se quedaba como piedra frente a la mesa de la cual se fueron los ninjas de la hoja incapaz de moverse o rebatir algo de lo que el rubio dijo en el fondo sabia que era toda la verdad; las personas de nami se arremolinaron a la salida de la ciudad mientras los ninjas de la hoja se despedían empezando a correr sobre el puente que ya estaba siendo reparado, los trabajadores se detuvieron mirándoles pasar entre ellos mientras saltaban sobre los escombros del mar antes de volver a subir y perderse en la distancia alejándose sobre la otra mitad del puente perdiéndose pronto entre la bruma oceánica que bañaba el puente en ese momento, las chicas sonreían ante la forma en que el rubio las defendió y sobretodo la forma en que se impuso a la chica que ciertamente dejaba mucho que desear en su actitud, tan pronto entraron en el bosque el rubio detuvo la marcha y los zorros aparecieron de inmediato los montaron y el avance a la ladea de la hoja se volvió veloz y vertiginoso –(porque tengo un mal presentimiento)- pensaba el rubio sin sabes lo que estaba por ocurrir.

En los alrededores del país del fuego un hombre enmascarado dejaba al vendado y ahora también enmascarado Minato quien portaba la mitad de una mascara anbu en su rostro cubriendo la zona quemada por el acido de las salamandras mientras 10 masas de tierra se revolvían revelando los clones del hombre planta –enserio que eso es enfermo mira que clonarlo de esa manera- dijo el rubio murmurando cosas sobre locos científicos enfermos mientras Madara solo le miraba con arrogancia –me lo dice el que iba a experimentar con sus hijos, deja de juzgar y muévete que Kisame ya espera la señal- le indico mientras MInato comenzaba a moverse seguido de cerca por los clones de Zetsu su primer blanco seria el laboratorio secreto de Orochimaru tenia que llegar ahí primero y sacar su nueva arma; mientras tanto en otra zona del país los destellos de pelaje rojizo pasaban a toda velocidad avanzando hacia la aldea de la hoja, habían salido temprano esa mañana y ahora mismo corrían como el viento mientras la angustia en el pecho de Naruto se negaba a disminuir mientras avanzaban por los bosques de la aldea cercanos a Konoha, ninguna de las chicas decía nada la seriedad en el rubio lo decía todo y la verdad ellas comenzaban a tener un presentimiento semejante y de eso estaban seguras algo malo estaba pasando; en la aldea de la hoja todo marchaba como siempre y claro los ninjas y demás civiles hacían lo suyo sumidos en sus tradicional rutina, en la casa Ishura las mujeres se reunían para la horade comer donde claro la deliciosa concina de Mikoto, Tsunami y Hinata hacia las delicias de todas ellas, ajeno a sus labores y quehaceres estaba cierto traidor rubio merodeando en los bosques de la aldea.

Avanzaba con cautela y sigilo colándose entre los arboles seguido de sus nuevos aliados mientras avanzaba con calma en busca de su destino, -YONDAIME!- dijeron acusadores un par de anbus apareciendo de la nada mientras Minato maldecía su suerte por un descuido ahora tenia a esos dos frente a el desenfundado sus armas de batalla mientras el rubio les miraba como si fueran meras basuras que para el sin duda lo serian avanzaron a el con velocidad sin decir nada o amenazarle con algo, se movieron a toda velocidad atacando con sus espadas cortas tratando de dividirle en dos mientras el rubio simplemente estallaba en una bola de humo –los clones de sombra siempre han sido de mis favoritos- dijo el ex yondaime apareciendo de la nada atrás de uno de ellos clavando un kunai en la garganta mientras desgarraba la carne y la sangre roja y caliente brotaba mientras el hombre se desplomaba al suelo, el segundo anbu estaba alarmado ni cuenta se dieron del reemplazo con el clon y ahora uno de ellos estaba muerto y el otro nervioso estaba listo para salir de ahí y dar la alarma, no logro hacerlo cuando las enredaderas se movieron como si tuvieran mente propia atrapando al hombre mientras uno de los clones de zetsu aparecía entre los arbustos –hazte cargo del- le indico el rubio mientras el anbu era sofocado lentamente hasta la muerte y el hombre de ojos azules avanzaba entre los matorrales en busca de algo, hasta que lo hallo se trataba de un viejo tronco seco que examinaba con calma en busca del hueco, lo hallo donde siempre casi hasta la copa metió la mano en el y envió algo de chakra a su interior, unos segundos después un suave crujido resonó en su interior mientras el grueso tronco se movía revelando una escalera de caracol que se hundía en la tierra- vigilen mientras regreso quien venga elimínenlo excepto si es Kasumi- los clones del hombre planta asintieron mientras el rubio se perdía en el interior de ese sitio, bajo una buena distancia hasta que estuvo frente a un pasillo largo que culminaba en una vieja puerta de metal con una serpiente grabada en ella, la empujo con fuerza y el metal oxidado rechino mientras esta se abría, el aroma pestilente de la carne en descomposición por años llego a la nariz del hombre que sobreponiéndose al aroma ingreso, era una guarida lúgubre y espeluznante llena de frascos con miembros deformes y demás extremidades no solo de animales también de hombres entre los que destacaban brazos con dos manos, manos con uñas felinas gruesas y agresivas, piernas deformadas con músculos exageradamente grandes incluso algunas cabezas flotando en formol unas con 3 ojos y otras sin alguno aparente, todo era sin duda un escenario digno de algún científico loco, las mesas de operación salpicadas con manchas de sangre y restos en descomposición en algunas de ellas sin duda los últimos experimentos de Orochimaru antes de salir de ese lugar, el rubio avanzo hasta la ultima habitación y ahí estaba, un gran contenedor con algún fluido viscoso de tintes verdosos y repugnantes con algo o alguien flotando en el interior.

El rubio esbozo una sonrisa espeluznante mientras jalaba una palanca y la urna se abría dejando que el fluido extraño cubriera el piso mientras el cuerpo flotante caía al suelo, tenia el cabello largo de tintes rojos y verdes, usaba una especie de traje de una sola pieza semejante a los que usaría Gai en cuanto a lo entallado aunque las partes rotas donde iban insertadas las agujas denotaban años de experimentación, respiro un poco antes de levantarse y dejar que su cabello largo y mojado colgara en su espalda, sus ojos fijos y muertos miraban al yondaime mientras una pequeña mascara blanca y lisa cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro solo dejando ver los ojos ahora grises y sin brillo de vida, su mano izquierda tenia las uñas alargadas casi como garras mientras en su brazo derecho brillaba la gran hoja de su arma –sabes quien soy- pregunto el rubio mientras asentía a sus palabras y el solo sonreía admirando el trabajo del sanin perverso –cual es tu objetivo- pregunto con calma mirándole fijamente mientras parecía meditar las palabras del rubio traidor -servir, obedecer y asesinar- dijo con una voz suave y calmada mientras Minato sonreía y salía de la guarida mientras era escoltado por su nueva adquisición, volvieron a la superficie y los zetsus le miraron con duda cuando apareció y les devolvía una mirada fija y sin vida, -hora de empezar- dijo el rubio malévolo mientras el y su grupo se alejaban a una distancia segura de la aldea de la hoja listos para iniciar su movimiento; al mismo tiempo en las puertas de Konoha el grupo del rubio regresaba de su misión y tras una despedida las chicas partían a casa mientras el rubio se iba a rendir su informe, llego a la oficina de Sarutobi y claro lo encontró acompañado de su esposa aunque milagrosamente esta vez no estaban en nada indebido o quizá ya habían terminado seguramente era lo segundo, relato el resultado de la misión y claro cuando llego a la parte del Kraken la cara de Sarutobi se lleno de intriga y exigió conocer todos los detalles mientras el y su esposa ponían atención al detallado relato del rubio; lejos de Konoha en tierras distantes aquel que salió del templo vagaba por los bosques pasando inadvertido mientras buscaba la "gema" peligrosa que había sido sustraída, no podía hallas su rastro al principio fue fácil encontrar el rastro pero de pronto se desvaneció de la tierra como si nunca hubiese existido y eso no era bueno solo un ser maligno podría cubrir ese rastro de ese modo sin duda cosas muy malas estaba ocurriendo en el mundo y eso era bastante claro, su mente viajo por recuerdos e historias rememorando a cierto hombre de ojos anillados que hacia tanto protegió al mundo quizá se le necesitaría de nuevo pero el ya no estaba entre los vivos.

Volviendo a la aldea de las hojas el rubio salía de la oficina de Sarutobi tras rendir su informe correspondiente y dejar al hombre rejuvenecido perdido en su fascinante historia sobre el calamar gigante y casi indestructible que casi se lo cena, avanzo por la aldea recibiendo miradas y saludos de los civiles mientras rememoraba aquellos días llenos de odio y soledad que habían quedado hacia tantos años atrás, esbozo una sonrisa amable y tras comprar una flores en la florería de los padre de Ino donde claro Inoichi le lanzo miradas de odio y la madre de la chica le atendió con un raro sonrojo el rubio se hallaba frente a la tumba de su madre Akemi, no dijo nada solo se limito a sonreír y poner la flores en la misma mientras tocaba la lapida y recordaba a la dulce mujer de cabellos verdes y singular carácter alegre –no sabes como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí kasan- dijo con algo de nostalgia en su voz mientras miraba la tumba y guardaba silencio orando por el descanso de la mujer; mientras tanto Kasumi leía algo sobre sellado en su recamara mientras Kushina tocaba a la puerta –Kasumi_chan Naruko_kun ya volvió de su misión… que raro juraría que estaba aquí- se dijo a si mismo la mujer ojivioleta mientras salía de la recamara de su hija sin notar el libro tirado en el suelo; Kasumi parpadeo un par de veces, cuando se vio en ese lugar, un momento atrás estaba en su recamara leyendo y al siguiente se desvanecía en una luz brillante antes de reaparecer en medio del bosque sin saber como fue que llego ahí –hola hija- dijo Minato apareciendo de pronto dejando a la chica en shock al verle; de regreso a la mansión Ishura un hombre pez sonreía mientras se separaba de su espada y estiraba sus músculos cansados con calma –ya necesitaba esto jejeje- dijo en voz baja mientras cargaba el arma en su espalda y miraba al techo o al suelo de la casa según se viera, Naruto regresaba a casa con calma caminando por el jardín tras visitar a su madre en el cementerio cuando todo estallo, las chicas gritaron del susto mientras el colosal torrente de agua abría un boquete en la casa al emerger con violencia del sótano, las mujeres se recompusieron aterrizando de pie y mirando al hombre de piel azulada apareciendo entre el agua que salpico toda la propiedad –atún viviente? No te había decapitado hace tiempo o me vas a salir con que te revivieron- dijo el rubio apareciendo a paso lento mientras Kisame sonreía mostrando sus dientes afilados con una gran sonrisa llena de seguridad –tu nunca me mataste solo mataste un muy buen clon de sangre y ahora si me permites voy a asesinarte!- y trazando sellos a gran velocidad lanzo una poderosa bala de agua que voló por el aire mientras el rubio alzaba una estaca de roca que destrozaba la esfera húmeda que estallo en una lluvia de gotas mojadas salpicando el suelo, de nuevo el molesto hombre pez ataco ahora lanzando un poderoso torrente de agua que barrio con el suelo mojado arrastrando el lodo por todos lados mientras el rubio alzaba una muralla de roca que protegió al rubio mientras este solo suspiraba y Kisame maldecía, salto sobre la pared y encaro al hombre mitad tiburón –conozco tus jutsus no vas a ganarme con eso a menos que tengas algo nuevo- dijo el burlón rubio mientras Kisame sonreía malévolo, su trabajo no era matar a Naruto mas bien solo era entretenerlo.

En el bosque una alarmada Kasumi miraba a su padre fijamente mientras este portaba esa singular mascara cubriéndole la mitad del rostro mientras la miraba con cierto cariño que bien podía ser totalmente falso  
>-otosan…como me trajiste aquí sin que me diera cuenta?- pregunto la confundida chica pelirroja mientras Minato solo sonreía y señalaba a su estomago<br>-el sello que contiene el poder tiene un sello de invocación si estas en rango puedo traerte a mi cuando guste Kasumi y ahora tu y yo vamos a charlar sobre ese demonio- de inmediato la expresión amistosa de Minato se fue siendo reemplazada por una mueca de ira y rencor  
>-no hables así de Naruto_kun el no es un demonio otosan debes entenderlo es tu hijo- le replico con desesperación mientras el hombre solo apretaba los puños<br>-por eso mismo es un demonio, se supone que es mi hijo y no tuvo reparos en seducir a su madre y a su hermana para solo para vengarse de mi por darle todo el poder que posee- le respondió iracundo mientras Kasumi solo le miraba con preocupación  
>-el dejo de ser nuestra familia cuando Natsumi compartió su vida con el no hay mas sangre entre nosotros y el no nos sedujo solo por venganza el nos ama algo que tu dejaste de hacer hace muchos años o crees que no me daba cuenta de cómo tratabas a okasan o que a mi solo me entrenabas como si desearas que fuera una maquina de pelear perfecta que clase de padre hace eso- le reclamo ella con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras Minato suspiraba masajeándose la sien<br>-los jinchurikis son todos iguales por eso te entrenaba de ese modo por eso solo te di el poder, lamente del demonio solo te habría corrompido habrías acabado volviéndote una puta asesina y no quería eso lo he visto y he conocido jinchurikis tan detestables- dijo el hombre con odio recordando aquel trauma de cuando vio a su madre entregarse a su violador de aquella manera y gozar de esos momentos tan horribles para el  
>-no es cierto Yugito nunca fue así ni tampoco Fuu lo que sea que dices no es verdad no todos los jinchurikis son asesinos sedientos de sangre y poder… el único así aquí eres tu otosan… de verdad ibas a vender a todas las kunoichis de Konoha como esclavas de verdad ibas a usar a kasan como juguete antes de venderla- le reclamo con el llanto derramándose por sus mejillas mientras Minato solo callaba y la miraba fijamente<br>-tu no sabes nada todo eso era por la grandeza de Konoha necesitábamos esas alianzas y ese poder yo lo necesitaba- le dijo tocándose el pecho mientras señalaba a la aldea y Kasumi retrocedía un poco alejándose del hombre rubio  
>-tu lo necesitabas?.. otosan ,mira lo que dices pareciera que envidias a los que poseen mas poder que tu y lo deseas para ti- le indico ella con miedo en sus ojos mientras Minato respiraba tratando de calmarse<br>-y que si es así, el poder lo es todo quienes tiene poder tienen lo que quieren y lo que yo quiero porque no lo puedo tomar solo porque le pertenece a alguien mas entonces tendré todo el poder del mundo para matar a quien se meta en mi camino y tomar lo que quiero, ayúdame Kasumi_chan ayúdame a recuperar a tu madre y volver a ser una familia…ayúdame a matar a Naruto- le dijo amigable extendiéndole una mano mientras la joven pelirroja retrocedía aun mas  
>-no…no te ayudare nuca te ayudare ni te entregare a nuestro esposo padre!- grito molesta lista para luchar mientras Minato entrecerraba los ojos conteniendo su ira<br>-su esposo? Las dos se han casado con el!, son un par de putas la madre y la hija son iguales revolcándose con el mismo maldito que arruino mis planes… yo pensaba en dejarte vivir y volverá ser mi princesa Kasumi pero veo que no vales la pena si deseas estar con el tu y la puta de tu madre compartirán su destino- dijo cruelmente mientras alzaba la mano y trazaba un sello en el aire  
>-aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- la pelirroja sufrió un espasmo en todo el cuerpo antes de desplomarse en el suelo en un mar de dolor<br>-un bono extra en tu sello un mecanismo de control en caso de que perdieras el juicio que como veo lo perdiste, haz lo tuyo Madara- dijo el hombre rubio mientras el enmascarado aparecía portando un cristal transparente mientras los ojos de la paralizada Kasumi se abrían como platos.

De nuevo en la hoja el rubio golpeaba al hombre tiburón con fuerza alzándolo en el aire mientras este sangraba de la boca antes de que la bala de aire lo mandase a volar algunos metros antes de caer al suelo pesadamente, las chicas vitoreaban al rubio que arqueaba una ceja al ver como Kisame hacia todo por alargar la lucha cuando sabia bien que Naruto no iba a perder es mas ni siquiera se esforzaba enserio mas bien parecía tratar de distraerlo, solo entonces lo noto y miro en todas direcciones en busca de la pelirroja menor que no aparecía por ningún lado –Kushina_chan donde esta Kasumi_chan?- pregunto con alarma en su voz mientras la mujer de ojos violeta no sabia como responderle ya que no tenia idea de donde estaba su hija –jejejeje creo que ya lo notaste verdad.. yo solo soy una distracción- le dijo el sonriente hombre pez antes de lanzar un vórtice gigante de agua que fue detenido por pilares de cristal que lo desbarataron en chispas de agua que casina por todos lados mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente y con molestia -¡donde esta Kasumi_chan!- grito furioso mientras Kisame solo sonreía y para asombro del rubio un viejo conocido emergió de la tierra Zetsu apareció sujetando a Kisame y hundiéndose en el suelo antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada escapando apenas mientras el rubio miraba a las chicas sin comprender que pasaba quizá planeaban alguna clase de intercambio la pelirroja por la biju de nueve colas cosa que de inmediato el rubio rechazaría e iría al recate de la joven chica –**mi poder… el que esta sellado en Kasumi eso es lo que quieren no roban el poder y el fragmento de alma ahora van por el poder que esta en Kasumi **–dijo la kitsune comprendiendo todo mientras la cara de Kushina se ponía pálida y llena de miedo –no, no pueden hacer eso Kasumi_chan podría morir si lo hacen- dijo alarmada mientras todo mundo se alistaba para salir en su búsqueda cuando lo sintieron, una presencia poderosa y semejante a la de Natsumi en bosque donde un pilar rojizo se veía a la distancia donde la pelirroja gritaba de dolor al sentir como su sello era destrozado y todo el poder de la zorra le era arrebatado rodeando la zona que se cimbraba bajo el estallido de chakra que poco a poco era absorbido por el cristal que sostenía Madara, al final Kasumi quedo inerte en el suelo pálida y casi sin respiración mientras el enmascarado se giraba a Minato –apenas lo aguanto sin atención medica morirá ahora yo me voy te llevo o quieres enfrentar a Naruto- la mirada de enojo basto para que Madara se desvaneciera en un remolino mientras las presencias se dejaban sentir, pronto el bosque estaba lleno de todo el clan Ishura donde las chicas miraban con alarma a la inconsciente Kasumi con su blusa desgarrada y restos de sello desvaneciéndose en su vientre -¡BASTARDO!- le grito Kushina lista para saltarle encima mientras el rubio la detenía y la enviaba por la joven pelirroja que necesitaba mucha ayuda en ese momento nada que Tsunade apoyada por la curación de Natsumi no solucionaran o eso esperaban  
>-eres un maldito como le hiciste eso a tu hija- le dijo el rubio menor a Minato quien solo le devolvió una mirada hostil<br>-es tu culpa si no hubieses vuelto a mi niña tu mujerzuela seguiría viva, que es mas de lo que puedo decir de t cuando esto acabe- de entre los matorrales emergió la figura y la cara de todo mundo se desencajó.

Lucia una abundante cabellera roja con destellos verdes y fríos ojos grises mientras la mascara cubría la mitad de su cara usaba un traje bastante ceñido que denotaba su figura femenina mientras las hombreras y el peto de batalla anbu completaban su vestimenta, lo mas espeluznante era su brazo derecho no tenia mano en lugar de eso su brazo terminaba en una enorme hoja de metal ancha y afilada que sin duda servía de espada mientras que la izquierda las uñas largas y afiladas le daban un aspecto espeluznante cuando el traidor rubio hablo –déjame presentarte al ultimo proyecto de Orochimaru… mátalo- ordeno y de inmediato ella ataco con velocidad lanzando su espada al frente en un intento por decapitar al rubio que se agacho eludiendo por podo el intento de ataque mientras ella lanzaba la espada en golpes poderosos y claramente con intenciones de asesinar del suelo se alzaron estacas de metal que el rubio eludió saltando en el aire mientras su oponente le miraba fijamente –olvide mencionar que ella puede modelar metal- dijo el cruel hombre mientras ella cargaba de frente contra el rubio que con una poderosa bala de aire la hacia retroceder la mascara de su rostro se cayo por el golpe revelando el rostro femenino mientras ella atacaba su mano trazo los sellos mientras golpeaba el suelo con su larga espada – tetsu no bo (estacas de metal)- el suelo se destrozo mientras las largas y brillantes estacas corrían por el suelo emergiendo con fuerza contra el rubio que solo la miraba en shock -…Kasan- balbuceo el Ishura al ver el rostro de la mujer

* * *

><p>Y se acabo el capitulo de hoy que tal les gusto lo que paso porque como vimos el hombre tiburón véase kisame ha regresado, los clones de zetsu parecen estar listos, alguien busca la "gema" que se llevo sanada y ahora el poder de Natsumi ha sido robado y para colmo ya sabemos cual es el az bajo la maga de Minato solo diré una cosa…merece morir por eso<br>_que Naruto lo haga trizas (retuerce un muñeco muy parecido a Minato)  
>estoy contigo que no quede nada de el (le arrebata el muñeco para pisotearlo)<br>que lo corte en cachitos (despedaza al muñeco con un cuchillo enorme)  
>que se valla a arder al infierno de una buena vez (quema los restos de muñeco)<br>_(con gota en la nuca) creo que ellas hablaron por todos no les parece

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que tal el arma secreta de minato?


	154. C151: Un corazon herido

Bien hola de nuevo aquí estoy para traerles el nuevo capitulo del fic que espero les guste tanto como los otros porque vamos a saber que será de akemi y Naruto en este episodio pero antes repondere a los reviews como es la costumbre

**Nesumy19Oz**: sabes yo tambien las apoyo  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:de hecho esta historia se actualiza todos los dias regularmente u si lo de esperimentar con akemi fue bajo eso merece un castigo  
><strong>harryPeru<strong>:ya veras que le depara a akemi y si con esto esta mas que claro que naruto no lo va a dejar escaparse denuevo verdad  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:tu lo djiste el se busco lo que le va a pasar en cuanto a lo del hollow mmm habra que leer para saber  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:es verdad esta lucha no va a ser facil y si despues de esto minato merece la muerte mas que nunca  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:sabes yono descartaria esa posibilidad del todo pero claro mejor leer y asegurarnos

bueno ya respondi esto es hora de leer y claro sabersi al fin minato recibe lo que se merece que creo ya va siendo hora de que muerda el polvo no creen  
><em>si que lo maten (lanzado golpes al aire)<br>si que lo acaben entre todos (sostiene una pancarta "merece una muerte dolorosa")  
>estoy con ella que se valla al diablo de una vez (el autor la mira nervioso)<br>no que no lo mate que primero destroce su cuerpo y luego lo acabe como a danzou (el autor siente escalofríos)_  
>ellas me asustan de ese modo…<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 151: Un corazón herido<strong>

El suelo retumbo con fuerza mientras se destrozaba y las largas y brillantes estacas de acero emergían del mismo con furia tratando de empalar al ninja rubio que solo podía mirar en shock como la mujer frente a el resultaba ser su amada madre, Naruto estaba por completo conmocionado ante esta revelación que apenas logro notar el brillo el reflejo del sol sobre su cara alertándole del peligro, con velocidad y casi en el ultimo segundo logro saltar alejándose del peligro mientras las largas estacas de hierro brotaban del suelo entrelazándose unas con tras con chirridos del metal al golpearse mientras el rubio giraba en el aire y aterrizaba de nuevo en el suelo antes de girar el rostro hacia el sonriente Minato quien mantenía esa cruel sonrisa en su cara desde la revelación de la identidad de aquella mujer  
>-¡eres un bastardo le hicieron lo mismo que a sensei montón de enfermos!- grito el furioso rubio mientras el ex yondaime solo sonreía aun mas alzando uno de sus dedos negando a las palabras del Ishura<br>- te equivocas Naruto, ella no es un clon ni una invocación del edo tensei, ella es en verdad Akemi- dijo con sinceridad si alguien pudiera creer eso en este momento mientras la mujer atacaba.

De nuevo el rubio se agacho eludiendo la afilada espada que paso a cm de su rostro mientras ella lanzaba su mano izquierda como garra contra el suelo hundiéndole en la tierra mientras el rubio rodaba lejos de ella –espera no lo hagas!- dijo suplicante alzando las manos al frente mientras ella solo entrecerraba sus ojos con furia y se lanzaba al frente, ataco con velocidad lanzando una poderosa patada ascendente que conecto contra el mentón del rubio que ahora mismo se alzaba del suelo mientras ella giraba el arma ancha golpeando el vientre del rubio con la espada a lo ancho salvando a Naruto de una herida con mortal filo pero no así del brutal golpe que lo mando al suelo rodando mientras ella se detenía y lo miraba levantarse mientras se limpiaba las gotas de sangre que caían de su boca –pelea ninja de la hoja- hablo Akemi con una voz hueca y sin vida mientras atacaba de nuevo al rubio que solo se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo el corte con esa enorme espada, sus manos se movieron con velocidad mientras una espada de cristal emergía del suelo y la empuñaba con fuerza deteniendo el golpe de la mujer ahora pelirroja que le miraba con ojos vacios, las armas se empujaban una contra la otra mientras el rubio le hablaba con desesperación –no pelees espera tienes que escucharme por favor reacciona- suplicaba el rubio mientras ella lanzaba la espada al frente y el era arrojado hacia atrás antes de que de nuevo su mano se lanzara contra el en forma de garra sujetándolo del rostro mientras lo alzaba en el aire antes de mandarlo al suelo con fuerza mientras la espada caía y de nuevo Naruto esquivaba el intento de decapitación en el subconsciente de Naruto una hollow rubia miraba con cierto enojo la poca falta de motivación del rubio a encarar de frente a su enemiga –_**se que es una mujer pero tiene que defenderse o va a matarlo en que diablos esta pensando Naruto_kun**_- dijo la rubia de coletas al ver como de nuevo Naruto saltaba del suelo ahora eludiendo unas lanzas poderosas que volaban a altura baja tratando de destrozar sus piernas, Akemi salto en el aire lanzando un mortal corte que hirió al rubio, la sangre voló por el aire mientras el rubio caía al suelo y la espada de Akemi estaba teñida de rojo en el hombro de Naruto un corte no muy profundo dejaba salir la sangre de su cuerpo –_ella es Akemi_san la madre de Naruto_kun el nunca podría herirla_- dijo Kurayami con cierta preocupación mientras la hollow rubia miraba en shock la pelea atravez de los ojos de Naruto.

Con las chicas la situación no era nada mejor, Tsunade junto a Natsumi trataban de estabilizar a la pelirroja medio muerta que estaba ahora mismo siendo sanada por la ojimiel mientras la zorra regeneraba sus heridas y miraban de reojo como el rubio era herido por la pelirroja mientras la youko negaba a lo que veía –(**Minato es un bastardo como se atreve a usarla de ese modo**)- pensaba la pelirroja mientras el color en Kasumi poco a poco regresaba a ella y las chicas miraban con alarma como el rubio sangraba de su hombro mientras este se curaba lentamente bajo la mirada fija de la mujer de cabellos rojos que tras gruñir algo molesta volvía a la carga tratando de partir a Naruto a la mitad sin que ellas entendieran el porque solo evadía los ataques de la mujer –porque no ataca lo va a matar que le ocurre a Naruto_kun- preguntaba al aire Tsume mientras el rubio se agachaba tratando de evitar el ser decapitado por ella mientras el rubio solo trataba de hacerle reaccionar –**no puede luchar con ella, ese bastardo de Minato esta usando a Akem… es la madre de Naruto_kun el nunca podría herirla**- los ojos de todas reflejaron sorpresa cuando escucharon a la kitsune hablar de ese modo mientras el rubio de nuevo eludía el golpe mientras miraba los ahora fríos y crueles ojos de la mujer y no podía evitar recordar aquel día

Flash back inicia

Estaba asustado y mucho, solo era un niño pequeño de no mas de 6 años y ahora mismo estaba aterrado, no tenia realmente idea de cómo fue que escapo de aquella muchedumbre que trataba de agarrarlo pero aun así logro escapar, no regreso a su departamento pequeño y destruido de inmediato irían a buscarlo a ese sitio y claro solo un tonto iria al lugar donde sabe lo buscaran, en lugar de eso se refugio en uno de los departamentos inferiores el único que tenia la puerta abierta esperando que el dueño del mismo no se fuera a enojar con el, la puerta se abrió lentamente mientras el se hacia bolita en un rincón y escuchaba los pasos avanzando por el pasillo –valla debo arreglar esa cerradura rota o alguien va a terminar robándome lo poco que tengo- dijo una deprimida y femenina voz mientras avanzaba y veía algo al fondo –oye quien eres tu y que haces aquí?- pregunto al aire y Naruto solo tembló.

Akemi por su parte estaba en shock, era una linda chica de cabellera verde que miraba ahora al pequeño bulto rubio temblando como gelatina al fondo de su departamento, se acerco despacio mirándole con mas claridad, varias veces lo vio en las calles cercanas a este edificio , se trataba de un pequeño niño rubio de ropas viejas y algo delgado, con frecuencia escuchaba los ruidos del segundo piso y suponía que los padres del niño lo golpeaban o regañaban dada su tendencia a buscar problemas pero contrario a lo que pensaba ahora lo tenia ahí en su casa temblando de terror –estas bien – pregunto ella mientras acercaba su mano al rubio que solo se apretó aun mas cuando lo toco –no me lastimes!- grito suplicando el niño rubio mientras ella retrocedía un poco al ver las manchas de sangre en la ropa del niño y el horrible grabado en su espalda que se apreciaba por la ropa desgarrada, su corazón se estremeció al verlo mas de cerca y notar sus costillas y delgada figura estaba desnutrido eso era un hecho y aparte parecía tener un miedo constante –shhhh tranquilo pequeño no te hare daño- y ella lo tomo entre sus brazos mientras el niño rubio forcejeaba y gritaba llorando suplicando piedad mientras el suave abrazo de la mujer lo apretaba con cariño y el lloraba con fuerza mientras se dejaba envolver en el suave y cálido abrazo, pronto el pequeño niño rubio estaba dormido en sus brazos y su ropa manchada con las lagrimas doloras del niño, afuera de su departamento los gritos de las personas resonaban y con la puerta entreabierta llegaban a sus oídos –no esta el maldito demonio escapo hay que agarrar a ese mocoso y matarlo de una buena vez- todos gritaron con afirmaciones mientras empezaban a correr y la chica de cabellera verde miraba al niño en sus brazos mientras sonreía con ternura –eres bastante lindo pequeño… no creo que seas un demonio, no te apures creo que tu y yo podremos hacernos compañía y cuidarnos-dijo ella mientras comenzaba a arrullar al pequeño niño rubio con aquella dulce canción que su madre le cantaba cuando aun era una niña  
>flash back fin<p>

El rubio tenia los ojos llorosos mientras Akemi trazaba sellos con una de sus manos alzando serpientes metálicas del suelo que reptando a velocidades asombrosas envolvían al rubio en un fuerte y poderoso amarre mientras ella apretaba la mano tratando de aplastarle, con fuerza Naruto logro abrir el agarre lo suficiente como para reemplazarse con un tronco que de inmediato se despedazo bajo la asombrosa presión, Akemi salto contra el con fuerza y poder mientras por instinto el rubio lanzaba una bala de aire para golpearla, fue un golpe certero que la hizo retroceder mientras el rubio alzaba del suelo cadenas de cristal que envolvían a la mujer sujetándole con fuerza e inmovilizándola mientras ella forcejeaba –tienes que escucharme Okasan por favor reacciona- dijo el rubio suplicante mientras Akemi forcejeaba con las cadenas ce cristal cortándoles con la espada con gran facilidad mientras saltaba al frente de nuevo su espada se movió al frente mientras el rubio de nuevo sacaba otra espada de cristal para detener el golpe mientras la mujer empujaba con fuerza , el rubio correspondió al empuje arrojando su espada contra ella mientras la fuerza de ambas se oponía a la otra y la espada del rubio se llenaba de cuarteaduras, el cristal reventó en una lluvia de fragmentos azulados mientras Naruto se movía con agilidad eludiendo el corte, -no puede ser se supone que el cristal es tan fuerte como el metal como lo rompió con una simple espada- dijo la asombrada Guren mientras miraba al la pelirroja atacar con fuerza mientras el rubio bombeaba chakra a su cuerpo para aumentar su fuerza, un golpe descendente amenazo con cortar al rubio en dos pero con velocidad y sus palmas desnudad sostuvo la espada con fuerza –maldita sea que te pasa porque no reaccionas- pregunto el rubio alarmado mientras se esforzaba por sostener su arma  
>-ella no te reconoce Naruto, Orochimaru se encargo de eso jajajajaja- se burlo el ex yondaime mientras el rubio le miraba con ira, su chakra estallo con fuerza mientras una onda de choque mandaba a Akemi a volar y el se arrojaba contra Minato.<br>-bastardo que le hicieron!- grito el furioso rubio mientras del suelo aparecían nuevos enemigos varios Zetsus surgían de la tierra interponiéndose en su camino deteniéndolo de golpe  
>-nada mal no te parece, clonar a Zatsu fue buena idea… pero no alberges esperanzas que ella no es un clon ella es la verdadera Akemi- su maldad era palpable en sus palabras mientras el rubio miraba a la mujer pelirroja levantándose del suelo y corriendo contra el.<p>

-suchiru ryu (dragón de acero)- dijo ella en completo control del traidor rubio alzando un colosal y brillante dragón de metal que se lanzo contra el rubio mientras este eludía el ataque furioso de animal de acero que se clavaba con fuerza en el suelo dejando un inmenso surco en el suelo mientras este retumbaba y el rubio saltaba caía a un costado de la zona del violento golpe, Akemi apareció frente a el con su rostro duro e inexpresivo lanzándose contra el con fuerza su espada de nuevo fue detenida por el mientras alzaba su brazo rodeado de cristal a modo de escudo desviando el golpe de la espada de Akemi mientras esta lanzaba su mano izquierda al frente, el rubio sintió el dolor cuando las uñas largas y afiladas como una garra desgarraban su pecho arrancándole parte de la camisa mientras caía al suelo la mujer lo vio con ojos helados desde arriba mientras lanzaba una fuerte patada alzándolo del suelo mientras su mano de nuevo desgarraba ahora su espalda mientras la sangre brotaba de la herida en su espalda, su espada ascendió y amenazo con atravesarlo de lado a lado mientras el rubio se levantaba con velocidad tomándole de las muñecas y mirándola a los ojos, -reacciona kasan- dijo suplicando con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas mientras la mujer pelirroja lo miraba fijamente

Flash back inicia

Akemi estaba herida, su mejilla estaba bastante inflamada después de recibir ese golpe, esta profesión era un asco pero fue lo único que logro hacer para no morirse de hambre cuando llego a la aldea de la hoja donde todo mundo la miraba con desconfianza –maldito animal- se toco la mejilla adolorida mientras entraba a su casa y veía una mesa servida y una caja de buen tamaño con un moño en el centro de la misma –hola Akemi_san- dijo el pequeño niño rubio apareciendo al salir de la cocina con dos grandes vasos de ramen instantáneo desde hacia poco mas de 6 meses que vivían juntos y aunque al principio Naruto desconfió de ella al final termino ganándose su confianza y cariño y ahora mismo el le sonreía mientras ponía los vasos de ramen en la mesa y la miraba con curiosidad  
>-que te paso en la cara?- pregunto con inocencia mirando la mejilla inflamada de la joven mujer que solo negó<br>-no es nada solo…solo son cosas de adultos Naruto- dijo ella con una sonrisa algo triste en su cara mientras el rubio le miraba con enojo  
>-alguien te pego… dime quien fue para que me las pague nadie te toca sin recibir un castigo, aun tengo muchas bombas apestosas- decía el pequeño rubio sacando una caja de quien sabe donde llena de bolas de color negro se trataban de las infames bromas del rubio<br>-no digas esas cosas Naruto y mejor cuéntame que es esa caja- dijo ella mirado la singular caja sobre la mesa mientras el nervioso y apenado rubio la tomaba acercándose a ella  
>-este…bueno… nunca he hecho esto pero… feliz cumpleaños- dijo extendiéndole la caja mientras la mujer parpadeaba sorprendida al saber que el rubio invertía sus ahorros en un obsequio para ella<br>-no tenia que hacerlo Naruto… muchas gracias- decía con una sonrisa amigable mientras abría la caja y sonreía con una enorme gota en su nuca, se trataba de una pijama de ranitas… en definitiva Naruto no sabia nada de que regalarle a una chica

Flash back fin

Akemi dejo de forcejar por un segundo mirando fijamente al rubio mientras este la soltaba poco a poco y sus ojos mostraban algo como si lo reconociera por un segundo antes de volver a fruncir el seño y conectar un poderoso rodillazo a su estomago mientras se alejaba del rubio y atacaba, un millar de agujas metálicas brotaron del suelo lanzándose contra el rubio en una lluvia que amenazaba con volverle un alfiletero, el rubio logro reaccionar alzando un muro de roca que apenas contuvo el poderoso ataque mientras la mujer pelirroja alzaba su espada y esta resplandecía en chakra –ha no kira (hoja asesina)- y bajo la espada mientras esta inundada de chakra formaba una versión gigante de la misma que caía con fuerza destrozándolo todo mientras el rubio escapaba a un lado eludiendo el ataque, los ojos fríos de Akemi lo vieron huir y sin perder el tiempo ataco, en cuando Naruto toco el suelo este pareció licuarse volviéndose un foso de espeso metal liquido que tragaba al rubio con facilidad, forcejeo como pudo aunque fue inútil pronto estaba hundido en el metal hasta medio torso –muere ninja de la hoja-dijo amenazadora mientras se lanzaba contra el ninja ojiazul que solo pudo hacer una cosa –Raiton: ionbasuto (elemento rayo: estallido de iones)- todo el rubio brillo un segundo lleno de puntos azules brillantes antes de que estallaran con fuerza dejando tras de si largos rastros rectos por donde cada partícula eléctrica voló despedazando la fosa de metal y liberando al rubio que veía como Akemi se cubría con una veloz pared metálica salida del suelo, la mujer se paro sobre el pequeño muro mientras alzaba la espada y señalaba al frente -Tetsu nami (ola de hierro)- todo retumbo mientras del piso cientos de pequeñas bolas de hierro brotaban asemejando una ola gigante que se dejaba ir sobre el rubio alarmado que solo pudo levantar un domo defensivo doble. Por fuera un brillante cristal azul y dentro rodeándolo un grueso domo de roca, los fragmentos de metal destrozaron todo despedazando el cristal mientras la roca se llenaba de grietas y se perdían hundiéndose en el suelo de nuevo, -jajajajajaja que maravilla Orochimaru tuvo razón ella es un portento de guerrera eso de destrozar su cerebro y dejar solo la parte racional sometida a nuestra voluntad si que fue útil jajajajajaja-, las risas de Minato resonaron mientras las mujeres Ishura le fulminaban desde sus lugares y el rubio menos salía de la roca con una mirada furiosa en el hombre rubio –que diablos le hicieron y como es que tomaron su cuerpo malditos- dijo el rubio furioso mientras Akemi atacaba de nuevo y el rubio la bloqueaba con una gran bala de aire que la mandaba a retroceder a una buena distancia  
>-jajajajaja ella casi muere esa noche Naruto pero sobrevivió, solo te entregamos el cuerpo de un vago cualquiera cuando fuiste a reclamarlo nada que un buen henge de sangre no arreglara jajajajaja- sus palabras eran tan malvadas y el rubio ahora mas que nunca lo miraba con enojo<br>-¡como te atreviste no tienes idea de cuanto sufrí por ello!- le grito el rubio mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y el rubio traidor se divertía al verlo así  
>-oh estas llorando que no te da alegría haberte reunido con tu madre Naruto quien mejor que ella para matarte- de nuevo se rio mientras el suelo bajo Naruto tembló y el salto al aire antes de que las grandes quijadas caninas de acero lo aplastaran.<p>

El rubio miro al frente y Akemi saltaba hacia el de nuevo con claras intenciones de matarle mientras el giraba en el aire evocando un tornado poderoso que si bien no era letal atrapo a la mujer mandándola de nuevo bastante lejos de el mientras el rubio aterrizaba en el suelo y miraba a Minato con enojo –voy a destrozarte- se lanzo contra el cegado por el dolor cuando las lianas de los Zetsus aparecieron envolviéndolo y apretándolo con fuerza antes de latiguear con el atrapado mandándolo de regreso a donde había estado de pie antes las chicas se miraron unas a otras listas para saltar a la lucha y entre todas aplastar al traidor de Minato que solo se reía de lo que estaba pasando frente a el, un Zetsu se dejo caer sobre el rubio atado listo para destrozarlo de un bocado con la gran venus de su cabeza mientras Minato miraba todo con mucha emoción al ver la inminente muerte del rubio frente a el, el Zetsu se detuvo de golpe cuando la larga y delgada cadena apareció jalándolo con fuerza hacia Akemi quien con fuerza lo atraía a ella antes de partirlo en dos de un golpe con su espada bajo la mirada de desconcierto de todo mundo –no lo tocaras me oyes- dijo ella con enojo en su voz y de nuevo Naruto recordó

flash back inicia

el rubio estaba en casa feliz y contento el día de hoy cumpliría años y gracias al buen animo de Akemi esta decidió no ir a trabajar y pasar el día con el rubio, fue una buena mañana la que pasaron juntos paseando por Konoha bajo las miradas de odio y rencor de todo mundo pero para ellos eso no tenia importancia alguna eran felices estando juntos comieron en Ichiraku donde el viejo Teuchi le regalo la comida al rubio por ser su cumpleaños… gran erro cuando se fueron había regalado mas de 20 platos extra grandes de ramen y ahora lloraba arrepentido aunque feliz de ver a Naruto acompañado incluso bromeo con ellos diciéndole que hacían una bella familia como madre e hijo el rubio la arrastro por toda la aldea desde el monumento hasta la academia ninja donde iniciaría clases pronto siempre y cuando el hokage no pusiera trabas mas que nada deseaba ser un gran hombre y un ninja valiente, para Akemi el rubio sin duda seria alguien extraordinario y muy valiente no por nada después de que se conocieron el la salvo de un tipo abusivo llevándose una buena golpiza que motivo a la chica a ofrecerle vivir con ella y desde ese día fueron bastante felices.  
>-este lugar es muy bello Naruto- dijo la mujer mirando el amplio campo florido que el rubio le mostraba entre las zonas de entrenamiento de la aldea<br>-si lo encontré por accidente cuando… ya no importa- ella lo noto aun le dolía hablar de sus persecuciones no era tonta sabia bien de Kyubi pero no le importaba el rubio era demasiado dulce y amable como para ser el maligno demonio que todos pensaban sin duda estaban equivocados  
>-bueno creo que será mejor irnos a casa o no podremos comer pastel de cumpleaños no crees- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras el rubio asentía con fuerza<br>-si Kasan- los dos se quedaron callados e inmóviles mientras el rubio se deprimía u agachaba la mirada pidiendo perdón por semejante descuido  
>-no te perdonare…porque es lo mas bello que alguien me ha dicho Naru_chan dime de verdad quieres que sea tu madre- pregunto ella con esperanza en sus ojos mientras el apenado rubio solo asentía a sus palabras –estaré muy orgullosa de serlo mi adorable Naru_chan- dijo ella extendiéndole los brazos mientras el rubio la abrazaba llorando<br>-¡kasan al fin te halle!- decía entre lagrimas de felicidad mientras ella lo apretaba con amor y se sentían felices era el mejor día de sus vidas, aunque ambos estaban lejos de saber la tragedia que estaba por ocurrir esa noche

Flash back fin

El rubio la miro como aquellas veces que lo protegió esperanzado de que lo hubiese recordado al fin, pero no fue así de nuevo ataco a Naruto pasando entre las mitades del Zeetsuclon atacando con fuerza mientras el rubio eludía sus ataques una y otra vez, la sangre broto de los cortes del rubio con fuerza mientras este apenas evadía los ataques de la ahora pelirroja que no cesaba en tratar de dividirlo en dos, el rubio lanzo una bola de aire a ella distanciándose de nuevo mientras Minato se carcajeaba en el fondo y las chicas abrumadas no sabían que hacer si se deshacían de la pelirroja Naruto iba a sufrir muchísimo y si atacaban a Minato nada les garantizaba que Akemi fuese a reaccionar con su muerte, todo estaba demasiado complicado para ellas en este momento, el rubio alzo de nuevo cadenas de cristal para detener a la mujer que una vez mas las cortaba con su espada antes de lanzar las lanzas de duro acero mientras el rubio las eludía como podía y ella atacaba con fuerza mientras el traidor rubio sonreía; aun recordaba la cara de Akemi cuando despertó en el laboratorio de Orochimaru el como suplico que la dejaran ir y volver con su hijo l como se le dieron electroshock para destrozar su memoria y el como la serpiente le desprendió la mano derecha mientras le implantaba la espada para que ella pudiese sentir el metal en contacto con sus nervios y su músculos el como grito una y otra vez que debía ir con su hijo que la necesitaba, el como lloro de dolor cuando le inyectaron esa rara solución en la sangre, el como sus venas se marcaron y su cuerpo se calentó casi al punto de hervir mientras sus genes durmientes eran activados el como lloraba sin dejar de gritar el nombre del rubio hasta que al final Orochimaru se harto y la amordazo, día tras día sufrió una incontable tortura mientras el sanin perverso la abría una y otra vez para reemplazar nervios y tendones por material nuevo y mas resistente, el como le inyectaba esas soluciones raras para aumentar su fuerza y le inyectaban chakra de los anbu raíz de Danzou solo para fortalecer sus sistema circulatorio en busca de que fuese mas poderosa y de cómo al final acabo flotando perdida en la nada en ese tubo en esa solución viscosa que la mantenía con vida hasta que todas las modificaciones fuesen estabilizadas mientras los cables en su cabeza grababan en su mente la lealtad incondicional al kage y al sanin serpiente, día tras día la imagen del sonriente niño rubio se fue de su mente mientras su cabello cambiaba de color por los químicos en su sistema, al final se volvió solo un arma.

-kasan despierta!- grito el rubio con lagrimas en sus ojos mientras la mujer atacaba con fuerza lanzando la espada contra el en un intento por matarlo el rubio lo eludió de nuevo mientras cadenas de acero salían del suelo sujetando al rubio mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos, todas las chicas gritaron de horror al ver como la hoja de la espada atravesaba el hombro del rubio de lado a lado y salía provocando el estallido de sangre mientras las cadenas lo jalaban hasta abajo y ella se alistaba para decapitarlo, el rubio nunca se pudo deshacer de la vieja marca en su espalda, solo la escondía debajo de un genjutsu muy fuerte pero por la herida y el trauma después de años volvió a aparecer, entre sus omoplatos el kanji de demonio grabado en su piel en una cicatriz tan vieja como sus peores recuerdos, ella vio la marca y se detuvo, alzo la mano en su brazo se veía una marca parecida, el kani de hijo grabado a un lado del de demonio, su ultimo acto de voluntad libre la misma Akemi se grabo eso en el brazo a modo de recordatorio, su mente dolió muchísimo mientras las imágenes corrían por su cabeza y las cadenas se desvanecían y el rubio se alzaba mirándola con lagrimas en sus ojos –Naru_chan…- dijo con dolor en su voz antes de caer de rodillas y abrazar al rubio con fuerza mientras Minato maldecía al parecer el lavado de cerebro no borro sus recuerdos del todo, la mujer abrazo al rubio mientras este sanaba de su herida y la abrazaba cona mor –Kasan- dijo llorando mientras Akemi se separaba de el

(se de quien es tema pero creo que encaja bien en este momento denle click  
><span>youtube com  watch?v=s2H5wAMxBk0 de nuevo disculpen los espacios pero solo asi sale)

-no, soy un monstruo Naru_chan aléjate de mi- decía con dolor en su vos mientras se separaba del rubio que la miraba con amor en sus ojos mientras las chicas sonreían al ver como ella reaccionaba a fin  
>-tu eres mi kasan y siempre lo serás nunca serás un monstruo para mi como nunca fui un demonio para ti- la comprensión en las palabras del rubio la hicieron voltear con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y mirarlo de frente<br>-Naru_chan… los siento tanto mira como te he herido perdóname por favor-suplico con dolor en su voz mientras Minato maldecía a la distancia al verla actuar de ese modo  
>-no importa ya me estoy curando…aunque eres una rival temible kasan por un momento tuve mucho miedo… de perderte de nuevo- decía con llanto en sus ojos mientras la mujer sonreía y el rubio la abrazaba con amor cuanto la había extrañado<br>-que conmovedor pero no te traje para eso Akemi ahora… Mátalo- le grito el rubio traidor a la mujer que por un momento se detuvo con sus ojos casi en shock mientras alzaba la espada  
>-no…no lo hare no quiero no lo hare…pero… no puedo controlarme… Naruto_chan te amo y lo siento- los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos cuando la garra de Akemi se clavo en la carne y atravesó el corazón… su propio corazón<br>-nooo Kasan porque lo hiciste!- grito con dolor el rubio mientras el llanto caía de sus ojos y abrazaba a la mujer herida mientras sentía como su cuerpo rechazaba el poder curativo del rubio, su mano se ensangrentada se estiro y acaricio la mejilla de Naruto mientras la sangre se regaba por el suelo  
>-no puedo volver…mi voluntad le pertenece a el… nunca te haría daño y así es mejor… Naru_chan te has vuelto todo un hombre y muy apuesto... estoy tan orgullosa de ti…me habría encantado verte tener una familia y llenarme de nietos que consentir…se muy feliz hijo mío que yo siempre te estaré cuidando aunque no este contigo, mi amor siempre lo estará- su mano cayo al suelo cuando la vida abandono su cuerpo, el rubio la abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba como nunca antes mientras las chicas lloraban como el al verla morir para salvar la vida del rubio Ishura<p>

Solo entonces se sintió, el aire se torno helado y el rubio con sus ropas rotas y manchadas con la sangre de Akemi se levantaba, las lagrimas aun corrían en su cara pero en sus ojos ya no había dolor solo estaban vacios y miraban al hombre rubio a la distancia, despacio alzo la mano señalando a Minato mientras la sangre de la mujer goteaba de su mano –TU- dijo con dolor mientras sus ojos se llenaban de ira y avanzaba hacia el, nadie dijo nada solo lo miraron nunca nadie lo vio de ese modo ni el mismo Hanzo cuando lo entrenaba, muchas veces Naruto estuvo molesto en su vida pero ahora mismo…estaba mas que furioso.

* * *

><p>Bueno el capitulo se acabo, como vimos supimos mas de la relación del rubio y su madre adoptiva mas claro el hecho de lo que tuvo que pasar ella cuando cayo en manos de ese par de malvados, ahora la lucha con Akemi ha terminado y Naruto esta furioso, a minato le espera mucho dolor eso se los puedo garantizar y se lo tiene mas que bien merecido<br>_snif snif porqueeee (sosteniendo un pañuelo)  
>pero que feo fue eso (llorando de tristeza)<br>tu si que sabes donde golpear (mirando al autor con lagrimas en sus ojos)  
>ella es el ejemplo claro del amor de una madre (llorando a mares)<em>  
>en eso estoy de acuerdo aunque si quizá si me pase un poco con eso ustedes que creen?<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: les gusto el final del cap


	155. C152: Justicia

Bueno aquí estoy con ustedes de nuevo y si el dia ha llegado en que minato page por todas las cosas que ha hecho y es tiempo de que Naruto lo castigue por lo que ha osado hacerle a akemi pero para que parloteo mejor dejo de perder el tiempo y paso a los reviews  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:numero uno no te apures el villano principal no es minato por lo que si muere no se acaba el fic aun le queda un buen trecho creeme  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:ni yo podria decirlo mejor  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:ya veras como es que muere tu solo lee  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:si eso es cruel y por ello minato va a pagarlo ya lo veras jejeje y que bueno que te gusto lo del trio con fu y amaru  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si emocionalmente fue la masdura y si solo queda desquitarse con minato  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si fue muy malo que eso pasara verdad  
><strong>Kankuro Cifer<strong>:bueno antes que nada gracias por el comentario revisare lo enlaces y vere si encaja y creeme no tienes idea de donde es que saco inspiracion para esas cosas dales un saludo a tus chicas demi parte  
>bueno esto ya quedo eso signifoca que sigue el capitulo<br>_si venga Naruto acabalo (vitoreando al rubio)  
>mandalo derechito al infierno (mirando la pantalla para leer)<br>si que no quede nada de el (sentándose junto a las otras)  
>venga la sangre queremos ver sangre (el autor tiene una gota en la nuca)<br>_ella me preocupa se le están pegando las mañas de las otras

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 152: Justicia<strong>

Ninguna de las chicas se movió cuando el rubio con calma y amor cargo el cuerpo de Akemi y con paso lentos y sin dejar de verla con esos tristes y adoloridos ojos azules lo acerco hasta ellas depositando el cuerpo inerte de su madre frente a las chicas mientras la cansada Natsumi le miraba fijamente –**Kasumi estará bien Naruto_kun**- indico ella tratando de elevar el animo del rubio que solo asintió a sus palabras antes de besar la frente de la mujer y voltearse hacia el rubio traidor que solo le sonreía malévolamente mientras Naruto caminaba alejándose de las chicas –ninguna se meta, el es mío- su voz fue fría y calmada demasiado para el momento que estaban atravesando, lentamente se alejo de ellas no sin antes darle una ultima mirada al cuerpo de su madre mientras caminaba hacia su enemigo, tanto daño había hecho en el mundo y en su vida y ahora esta atrocidad cometida en contra de ella era sin duda la gota que derramaba el vaso  
>-no te molestes tanto Naruto pronto estarás con ella en el otro mundo- le dijo el malvado hombre mientras el rubio solo le miraba fijamente<br>-el único que se va a morir aquí eres tu- le rebatió el Ishira mientras caminaba contra el  
>-eso no ocurrirá porque primero ellos te remataran- dijo el confiado Minato<p>

Del suelo surgieron los clones de Zetsu 9 de ellos en total aunque al principio fueron de hecho 10 uno de ellos se había retirado para sacar al apaleado Kisame de escena y regresarlo a la guarida de akatsuki la sonrisa en la cara del rubio traidor era enorme y llena de arrogancia mientras sus clones del hombre planta se alistaban para atacar al ojizaul, -vamos ataquen de una buena vez- dijo el molesto Naruto cuando uno de los clones se lanzo contra el, el suelo tembló mientras las estacas de roca se alzaban peligrosamente y el rubio saltaba cayendo en la punta de una de ellas mientras miraba al Zetusu en cuestión mirándole fijamente con impresión en sus ojos –esto nunca funciona ya deberían saberlo- dijo el rubio mientras saltaba contra el hombre planta, lanzó una poderosa patada frontal que el clon bloqueo con dificultad mientras el rubio de nuevo en el suelo giraba con velocidad conectando otro golpe ahora ascendente que lo despegaba del suelo –Raiton: raion no kiba (elemento rayo: colmillos de león)- el rubio retrajo sus manos hacia atrás y sus palmas extendidas brillaron con fuerza mientras se volvían afilados colmillos resplandecientes que lanzo contra el clon mientras este caía –aaaaaaahhhhhh- el clon grito de dolor cuando las manos como punzones del rubio de clavaron en su pecho atravesándolo de lado a lado mientras la electricidad brillaba y la sangre volaba por el aire, con fuerza el rubio se paro sus brazos despedazando el cuerpo de Zetsu bajo la mirada asombrada de Minato, las gotas de sangre volaron por el aire mientras el rubio menor le miraba fijamente y la sangre salpicaba por todos lados; –**wow que sexy se ve Naruto_kun cuando se pone así**- dijo Rei con ojos brillantes y soñadores mientras las chicas la miraban con mucha duda en sus ojos –es cierto se ve aun mas apuesto de ese modo- ahora fue Anko quien hablo y quien recibía las miradas de las mujeres Ishura –es un encanto de hombre- finalmente Mei termino el trío mientras las demás las miraban con total incredulidad esas tres a su juicio estaban bastante locas.

-aarrgg- la sangre escapo de su boca cuando Tsunade la escucho y mido en shock a Akemi –esta viva!- dijo alarmada cayendo de rodillas ante la mujer mientras sus manos por instinto se llenaban de chakra verde y la revisaba con premura mientras todas las demás le miraba impactadas cuando ella dijo eso y de inmediato se arremolinaron junto a ella – es una locura como puede estar viva, no solo su corazón esta herido sus órganos internos apenas funcionan sus pulmones, riñones, hígado, su sistema nervioso circulatorio todo es un caos Orochimaru si que era un monstruo como pudo hacerle esto- decía la preocupada ojimiel mientras revisaba el herido cuerpo de la mujer de la espada en el brazo mientras las chicas la miraban indignada y tratando de sanarla –no puedo… no tengo el suficiente poder para ayudarla no puedo salvarla- dijo cuando las lagrimas de frustración aparecieron en rostro y el rubio se lanzaba al ataque; con velocidad Naruto corría contra los dos zetsus que se plantaban frente a el mientras lanzaban lianas salidas de quien sabe donde y el rubio las eludía con facilidad, mientras alzaba una gran espada de cristal del suelo, la empuño con fuerza y girándola sobre su palma corto las lianas como si se tratara de una sierra, los restos de plantas volaban por el aire mientras el rubio corría contra los zetsus, saltaron de su sitio elidiendo el ataque frontal de Naruto quien con agilidad lanzaba su espada al frente –aaaarrrrrggg- uno de los clones fue herido en el estomago cuando el arma azulada voló contra el a una velocidad asombrosa atravesándolo de lado a lado, frente a el, el rubio apareció en un zumbido eléctrico mientras su pecho se hinchaba –Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- la poderosa bola de fuego salió de la boca de Naruto envolviendo en fuego al clon que grito de dolor mientras las abrasadoras flamas lo reducían a cenizas de un cuerpo carbonizado, -(ya mato a dos de los clones… ya debería estar por hacerle efecto)- pensaba Minato mientras el rubio se giraba al otro clon que le miraba con nerviosismo.

El rubio se lanzo contra el a gran velocidad mientras lanzaba su puñetazo con el brazo derecho el zetsu se movió a un costado alzando su mano para desviar el fuerte golpe del rubio que con un cambio brusco de velocidad se detuvo de golpe lanzando su codo contra el rostro del clon que apenas logro cerrar la venus de su cabeza mientras el rubio lo golpeaba en el estomago y lo sujetaba con ambas manos –ya una vez le hice esto al original no veo porque con un clon debe ser diferente- sus manos brillaron en electricidad mientras sus uñas se afilaban como garras y se hundían en la cascara verde de la que brotaba alguna especie de sabia mientras apretaba con fuerza, su mano izquierda jalo con fuerza y la sangre salpico junto a la sabia de la planta cuando el rubio arranco el pedazo del clon –aaaahhhhh- grito de dolor antes de que Naruto alzara la rodilla y empujándolo con la otra mano lo hiciera bajas de lado hasta clavar un poderoso golpe con ella en el costado de su cabeza su cráneo crujió hundiéndose un poco con la gran fuerza del golpe mientras el rubio lo alzaba aun sujeto con su mano derecha –Suiton: Yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- la mano izquierda del rubio soltó un enorme disco de agua que elevo al clon en el aire mientras este giraba incontrolable mente antes de desplomarse sobre el rubio que con un poderoso golpe eléctrico en su cara le hundía la nariz y crujía con fuerza antes de que el zetsu cayera al suelo y ya no se moviera le había destrozado el cuello y el cráneo, miro a Minato y de nuevo frunció el seño antes de dar otro paso hacia el y trastabillar solo un segundo mientras sacudía la cabeza –(parece que ya esta funcionando, ya era hora ese veneno en la espada es muy poderoso no por nada esta derivado del que tenia la kusanagi)- pensaba el hombre rubio mientras Naruto lo miraba fijamente desde la distancia, los clones restantes 6 para ser exactos miraron al rubio interponiéndose en el camino  
>-ellos no bastaran para salvarte- le grito el rubio mientras Minato solo podía sonreír ante lo que estaba pasando<br>-bueno ellos 6 no pero que me dices si doblamos la cantidad- dijo el rubio mayor con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Tsunade_sensei en verdad no puede ayudarle- pregunto Mikoto a la ojimiel que trataba de estabilizar la herida en el corazón de Akemi mientras esta seguía sangrando sin control –no, no puedo aunque sane su corazón ha perdido mucha sangre y con todo lo demás solo seria cosa de tiempo paraqué muriera, ni siquiera se como es que aun vive- las chicas la escucharon con preocupación mientras Kasumi algo agotada y sudorosa miraba la escena sin comprender la mayoría de lo que pasaba solo vio a la mujer tan singular tendida en el suelo herida de muerte –Natsumi podría salvarla, solo tiene que usar su regeneración- todo mundo miro a la recién despertada pelirroja menor antes de que Tsunade sonriera y asentía a sus palabras felicitando a la joven ninja que solo esbozo una sonrisa cansada mientras todo mundo miraba a la youko que lucia cansada y sudorosa mientras negaba a sus miradas de esperanza –**no puedo ayudarla, estoy agotada lo que hice en Kasumi me costo mucha fuerza, si trato de ayudarla no podre calibrar bien mi poder y acabare dañándola mas de lo que ya esta**- dijo ella desvaneciendo la poca esperanza que generaban en ellas mientras la youko deprimida desviaba la mirada de la escena frente a ellos –que diablos esas cosas se están dividiendo!- grito la asombrada Tsume cuando vio lo imposible los clones de zetsu se partían en dos aumentando sus numero a l doble de los que eran antes; -atáquenlo- ordeno Minato y los ahora aumentados clones se lanzaron contra el rubio, Naruto alzo la mano deteniendo el puñetazo de una mitad blanca mientras uno de color negro surgía del piso conectándole un cabezazo al estomago mientras el rubio retrocedía y otro mas surgía a su espalda golpeándole con fuerza mientras otro mas volaba por el aire conectando una poderosa patada que mandaba al rubio al suelo, apenas logro eludir al otro medio clon que cayo sobre el tratando de cortarlo en dos con la venus de su cabeza mientras el rubio se levantaba algo mareado –(que diablos porque me siento tan raro)- pensó con cierta duda mientras bloqueaba otro golpe y contraatacaba lanzando un puñetazo eléctrico a la cara de uno de los medio clones que salió volando hasta golpear el suelo mientras el rubio se movía de un lado a otro lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra en una lluvia de poderosos y brillantes puñetazos que hacían volar a sus enemigos uno tras otro mientras el se sentía mas mareado a cada minuto, solo entonces paso su cuerpo se entumió y la electricidad de sus puños se desvaneció mientras lanzaba un golpe que fue bloqueado con facilidad por uno de los clones que ahora mismo sonreía mientras alzaba la pierna conectando una patada antes de fundirse en el suelo, dos clones mas emergieron de los arboles extendiendo las ramas que sujetaban al rubio de brazos y piernas mientras este se sentía tan extraño y las chicas lo miraban a la distancia con preocupación  
>-sabes lo que sientes no es tan raro, la espada estaba envenenada y por eso estas de ese modo aunque te confieso que por un momento me preocupe porque no hacia efecto pero me equivoque y si funciono jejejeje- la sonrisa de Minato era cruel y malvada mientras los zetsus rodeaban al rubio<br>-ere…un maldito- dijo adolorido el rubio mientras todo su cuerpo gritaba de dolor  
>-<em>Naruto_sama resiste Naruko esta eliminando el veneno solo aguanta<em>- pidió Kurayami al rubio atrapado mientras este podía sentir la energía de la hollow corriendo en su interior

Los clones se aproximaron a el despacio y con sonrisas en sus caras mientras atacaban, los golpes volaban en todas direcciones mientras el rubio recibía el castigo inmisericorde, un par de ellos consiguieron latidos de enredadera y comenzaron a azotar al rubio que solo se aguantaba el dolor mientras los clones lo golpeaban sin parar y Minato sonreía, las chicas estaban a punto de saltar al combate cuando Guren fue la que hablo –Naruto_sama estará bien… no lo notan su cuerpo se esta sanando discretamente solo miren las heridas pequeñas no se que le hizo pero algo trama y hay que confiar en el- dijo la usuaria de cristal mientras todas veían como las heridas mas pequeñas parecían sanar, Hinata y hanabi estaba mas que preocupadas y las dos eran incapaces de ver lo que ocurría por lo que hora mismo eran consoladas por Kurenai quien solo las abrazaba contra ella para que no vieran el espectáculo frente a ellas, de nuevo Akemi tosió algo de sangre llamando la atención de las chicas mientras Tsunade enviaba mas chakra a sus manos tratando de salvar a la mujer –**lo tengo… Natsumi usa nuestro poder, todas juntas podemos compensar tu cansancio y así podrías sanar a Akemi_sama**- dijo con mucho respeto y determinación Hitomi mientras las demás bijus sonreían ante la brillante idea de su hermana y Natsumi lo meditaba un segundo –**si eso podría funcionar eres brillante Hitomi**- la sonrisa de la biju de 7 colas se volvió aun mas grande mientras ellas se colocaban detrás de su hermana y esta se arrodillaba junto a la herida mujer –**yo inyectare todo mi poder pero tu mantén su corazón estable es posible que esto le duela**- y la biju coloco sus manos sobre la mujer mientras su chakra rojo brillaba y la envolvía mientras Tsunade se concentraba en un solo órgano y Akemi se movía llena de dolor, si el poder de Natsumi podía curarla pero en alguien que nunca lo había sentido iba a ser bastante doloroso, poco a poco las heridas menores y marcas de su cuerpo desaparecían una a una mientras sus órganos eran sanados y la zorra se concentraba aun mas y el poder de sus hermanas fluis por ella, sus pulmones fueron sanados y su respiración se normalizo un poco mientras seguía con los demás órganos internos que uno a uno quedaban como nuevos –**esto estorba**- sujeto la espada y con su chakra la arranco del cuerpo de la mujer bajo la mirada en shock de todo mundo cuando toco la sangrante herida y envió cantidades asombrosas de chakra a ella pronto el brillo rojo en intenso tomaba forma y cuando se movió una mano por completo sanada estaba en su brazo –**de otro modo no va a poder abrazar a Naruto_kun sin temor de cortarlo en dos**- sonrió confiada mientras su poder seguía fluyendo en la mujer.

-(que estarán haciendo…no importa cuando Naruto muera ellas dejaran de importar)- el ex yondaime sonrió mientras miraba como el rubio sangraba de las heridas producidas por los clones divididos de Zetsu que ahora le abrían el paso hasta que estuvo frente a el, -bueno Naruto tengo un regalo para ti muy especial lo hice pensando solo en ti- en su mano un brillante rasengan se formo con poder mientras poco a poco se tornaba negro y podrido resplandeciendo con odio y maldad rodeado de una intensas sensación y aroma a muerte –shi no rasengan- el golpe fue brutal contra el torso de Naruto quien salió volando destrozando las ramas que lo sujetaban mientras la esfera negra y asesina lo envolvía con fuerza y lo lanzaba lejos en un grito de dolor que hacia sonreír a Minato –sii jajajajaja al fin has caído jajajajajajajaja- las chicas lo miraron con odio mientras las biju se concentraban en Akemi y su poder sanaba a la mujer cuyo cabello poco a poco tomaba mas tonalidad de verde, su corazón estaba siendo sanado mientras Tsunade mostraba preocupación –su cuerpo estará bien pero su cabeza es un caos – los ojos de Tsunade miraban fijamente al rubio traidor que no paraba de reír mientras miraba como su ataque estallaba en una poderosa explosión negra y malévola que dejaba al rubio perdido entre los arboles –su mente es mi trabajo yo le daré orden Tsunade_sensei- los ojos de Mikoto tomaron la forma del mítico sharingan mientras se perdía en al mente de Akemi, al final el poder de las biju se disipo mientras todas sudaban era mucho esfuerzo mandar la misma cantidad de chakra de manera constante a una segunda persona que lo hacia fluir a una tercera mas cuando eres un ser que recurre a cantidades extremas del mismo sin medir consecuencia en cantidad o dimensiones, las biju dejaron su trabajo mientras miraban a la repuesta Akemi su cabello era mas verde que antes pero aun conservaba infinidad de mechones rojos seguramente nunca iba a regresar a la normalidad no por completo al menos, sonrieron un segundo antes de dibujar rostros molestos en su cara y enfocar al rubio traidor que les miraba con una sonrisa arrogante y malévola estaban listas para saltarle encima y despellejarlo por atreverse a herir al rubio cuando su poder estallo, el pilar azul y rojo ascendió de entre el bosque cimbrando toda la zona mientras el rubio traidor miraba en shock a donde envió a Naruto –no puede ser… no puede seguir vivo- decía aterrado mientras el poder se desvanecía y la imponente presencia del rubio Ishura se dejaba sentir mientras regresaba al campo de batalla con su aura azulada encendida y ya sin camisa destrozada por completo en el golpe de ese rasengan maligno –sabes yo son inmune a todo veneno y si bien me afecto ya me recupere, déjame demostrártelo- y sonrió como solo el alumno de Hanzo de la salamandra lo haría.

Sus puños brillaron en electricidad cuando se dejo ir contra los clones divididos, a gran velocidad apareció frente al primero, sus puños chocaron uno contra otro a los lados de su cabeza mientras abría la boca de la impresión y la electricidad corría por su cuerpo lo tomo de cuello con fuerza y apretó la mano resplandeciente cuando sus dedos como garras desgarraron la garganta y el clon salió volando hasta golpear un árbol cayendo sin vida al suelo, dos mas se lanzaron contra Naruto quien con facilidad creo un par de discos de agua que lanzo contra ellos atrapándolos en los salvajes giros mientras eran enviados a volar mientras otros dos clones atacaban , los puños del rubio se cubrieron de cristal asemejando dos enormes estalactitas que lanzo al frente destrozando las cabezas de los medios clones que de desplomaron al suelo entre sangre y dolor, también murieron el rubio fue sujeto del brazo por un látigo verde que trato de ser jalado cuando el lo sujeto con fuerza –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- el violento relámpago corrió por la liana electrocutando hasta la muerte a uno de los clones que cayo al suelo mientras el rubio tomaba su "arma" –asi es como esto se debe usar- la liana brillo blancosa cuando se cubrió de futon y el rubio lanzo el golpe, sujeto a otro clon del cuello y jalando con fuerza le arranco la cabeza con todo y venus, la liana salió volando por el aire de nuevo sujetando a otro clon del torso y alzándolo en el aire el rubio lo uso para aplastar a otro que se lanzaba contra el, soltó la liana y trazando sellos el suelo se hundió mientras dos colosales quijadas de roca aparecían, los clones trataron de huir pero fue imposible habían sido triturados de la peor manera, mientras el rubio corría por el suelo lanzándose contra otro clon mas que trato de darle pelea uno a uno, los puños del rubio brillaban electrificados y cada golpe hería mas al medio clon que pronto ya estaba en el aire victima de un golpe ascendente que lo sumía en una agonizante descarga , Naruto lo tomo del tobillo y jalándolo sobre sus hombros lo estiro, todo mundo escucho con claridad como su espalda se partía en dos mas al ver la forma en que el rubio le doblo, otro clon mas había muerto, los dos clones mojados se lanzaron de nuevo contra el rubio quien solo sonrió al verlos atacar tan desesperadamente, el suelo crujió y cientos de estacas de cristal surgieron del piso empalando a los clones que pronto estaban muertos y escurriendo su sangre, el ultimo clon salto al ataque mientras el rubio lo esperaba salto desde arriba furioso y listo para todo cuando Naruto dejo ir su golpe –raihiken (puño eléctrico de fuego)- el golpe detono en un violento tornado horizontal de fuego y electricidad que gritaba con fuerza mientras el clon era despedazado hasta que no quedo nada de el, el rubio bajo el puño y encaro a Minato sonriendo espeluznantemente –ahora vas tu- dijo mientras su sonrisa solo crecía mas al ver al hombre rubio frente a el que sentía solo una cosa, miedo.

El rubio mayor trazo sellos y disparo una poderosa bala de aire que el rubio de la hoja eludió con facilidad mientras lanzaba un relámpago poderoso que golpeo a Minato en una pierna mandándolo de cara al suelo mientras toda su extremidad se entumía, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo pero Naruto ya estaba frente a el –osaste usar a mi madre para experimentar- dijo el rencor mientras lo levantaba con un fuerte rodillazo a la quijada y clavaba un poderoso golpe a su estomago, Minato apenas logro mantenerse de pie cuando empezó a girar provocando un poderoso tornado que rugía con fuerza destrozándolo todo y alzando los cadáveres de los clones que ahora volaban por el aire atrapados en el desesperado ataque del ex yondaime –Doton: doryuundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- el suelo tras el rubio se removió mientras el poderoso animal de roca surgía lanzándose contra el poderoso tornado que no soporto el golpe y se destrozo mientras las quijadas del animal atrapaban al rubio traidor y lo mandaban al suelo clavándolo con fuerza y brutalidad, el rubio de la hoja estaba furioso, Minato se levanto herido y son golpes por todo el cuerpo mientras su pequeña mascara comenzaba a estrellarse –maldito seas Naruto…Futon: furyundan (elemento viento: dragón de viento)- el aire sobre Minato giro y formo un poderoso dragón de aire que se lanzo contra el rubio a máxima velocidad rugiendo poderoso, el suelo retumbo y antes de que el ataque impactara un muro azulado de cristal salto de la tierra y envolvió al rubio de la hoja protegiéndole del ataque de Minato que solo miraba uno de sus mejores jutsus ser bloqueado, Naruto salto sobre la muralla azulada con una enorme sonrisa –sabes en realidad amo el poder usar cristal- dijo con orgullo en su voz mientras con las chicas Guren sonreía con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas ella entendió esas palabras como una declaración discreta de amor –oh Naruto_sama yo también lo amo- las demás la miraron con gotas en la nuca; la muralla de cristal estallo volviéndose una lluvia de misiles duros y cortantes que Minato apenas lograba detener con una pared de viento que forzaba la defensa, uno que otro misil la atravesaba y llegaba hasta su cuerpo, la sangre pronto broto de los cortes que se produjeron en el, de nuevo trazo sellos a gran velocidad y con fuerza grito mientras las ondas de aire zumbaban barriendo con lo que estaba en su camino mientras el rubio alzaba un muro estático al frente que soportaba el poderoso embate del rubio traidor –eso no es posible el viento siempre vence al rayo como lo detuviste- grito el indignado rubio mayor mientras Naruto sonreía y con sus manos alzadas cargaba un poderoso ataque de aire –Futon: Kuki no nami (elemento viento: ola de aire)- las manos de Naruto cayeron y como si fuese una violenta ola marina el aire a su alrededor se movió golpeando a Minato que de nuevo volaba por el aire mientras era atrapado por el poderoso ataque del rubio que lo arrojaba hasta aquellas estacas de cristal donde estuvieron empalados los zetsus hasta que los arranco con su tornado –(es mucho mas fuerte de lo que creía tengo que salir de aquí sin el veneno no podre ganarle)- pensó el alarmado hombre rubio mientras alzaba un singular kunai de tres puntas, lo lanzo contra el rubio desvaneciéndose en un destello amarillo, reapareció listo para tomar su arma pero en cuanto sujeto el kunai la mano de Naruto tomo su muñeca con fuerza, se movió usando el sonido para igualar su velocidad y ahora mismo lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras apretaba su agarre –aaaarrrgggg- Minato sintió dolor y mucho cuando el rubio apretó mas –eres un bastardo me arrancaste a mi madre y luego la pusiste contra mi…mereces lo peor- su mano brillo en la electricidad mientras sus dedos se afilaban como navajas y apretaba con mas fuerza –AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH- Minato grito de dolor cuando la sangre escapo con fuerza y el rubio arrojaba la mano lejos de el, la muñeca del ex yondaime estaba deshecha y su mano había sido arrancada de su brazo -que se siente eh, dudo que hallan usado un sedante en kasan- Naruto lo miro con ojos helados antes de patearlo con fuerza y mandarlo al aire mientras su pecho se inflaba y lo golpeaba con una poderosa bala de aire que lo mandaba a volar contra una gran roca.

Fue un poderoso golpe el que se llevo el hombre rubio mientras apretaba su mano herida y la perdida de sangre comenzaba a volverse peligrosa-Hyuoton: shimobashira (elemento hielo: agujas de hielo)- Naruto extendió las manos al frente y del aire húmedo las largas agujas de huelo se formaron volando contra el rubio que solo pudo gritar de dolor cuando se enterraron en todo su cuerpo volviéndolo casi un alfiletero, su dolor era intenso casi como si cada aguja estuviese clavada en un nervio importante y entonces vio con horror como Naruto alzaba una mano a el y esta comenzaba a brillar llena de electricidad mientras atacaba –Raiton: hoden (elemento rayo: descarga)- Minato grito de dolor cuando la electricidad usando las largas agujas corrió por su cuerpo directo a sus nervios mientras el gritaba de dolor ante la agonía de semejante ataque que pronto destrozaba las agujas mientras el caía al suelo adolorido y sangrante mientras su rencor lo motivaba a levantarse desenfundo un kunai y trato de enterrarlo en la cara del rubio que bloqueando con facilidad mientras el Ishura daba un golpe a su estomago antes de dar un codazo a su cara y mandarlo d regreso a la roca, su mascara cayo revelando el marcado rostro de Minato –ahora tu cara refleja lo que eres un monstruo- dijo el rubio antes de que sus puños brillaran y clavara golpe tras golpe eléctrico a Minato mientras la roca se cimbraba llenándose de grietas hasta que el ex yondaime la atravesó volando por el aire mientras la sangre aun salía de su mano amputada y el solo podía sentir el dolor, el ojiazul metió la mano en su pantalón y saco una pequeña moneda plateada vieja y oxidada que tras estallas revelo un viejo y oxidado kunai en su mano, era muy viejo y ya ni filo tenia y el lo apretaba con fuerza –con esta arma fue que mi abuelo Okko murió, fueron los anbu de Danzou bajo tus ordenes lo que lo asesinaron y ahora es tu turno- dijo el rubio mientras Minato hacia un ultimo intento, como pudo se levanto superando la perdida de sangre y ataco con un pequeño rasengan en su mano que fue eludido por el rubio que conecto una patada a su estomago antes de acercarse a el y con el viejo kunai degollarlo, la sangre escapo de la garganta mal cercenada mientras Minato sentía la vida escapando de su cuerpo –sabes ero senin me conto el porque eres como eres, pero sabes al final te volviste como lo que odiabas o que no me vas a decir que ver morir a tu madre frente a ti después de que un maldito animal la viola no te parece parecido- eso fue lo que paso aquella noche para salvar a Naruto Akemi accedió a revolcarse con quienes lo querían matar, fueron horas de continua violación hasta que se aburrieron de ella y la "mataron" antes de seguir con el rubio que ahora miraba a Minato con lagrimas en los ojos –tu no quisiste olvidarlo y por eso perdiste todo lo maravilloso que tuviste…no te odio Minato…me das asco y lastima.. eres una excusa patética de hombre que no merece siquiera estar con vida… sabes muchas veces cuando era pequeño me preguntaba como pudieron haber sido las cosas de haber tenido un padre y creo que de haber superado tu maldito rencor pudiste haber sido un buen padre pero veo que eso no era lo que querías….tu solo ambicionas el poder y por ello te daré lo que tanto deseaste…te matare con todo mi poder- declaro el rubio mientras alzaba al yondaime con un golpe y lo mandaba al aire mientras extendía su mano abierta a el donde la esfera roja ya se formaba –cero- el pilar rojo y poderoso golpeo a Minato con fuerza enviándolo al cielo mientras las heridas llenaban su cuerpo y el se elevaba metros en el aire, estaba derrotado y lo sabia pasara lo que pasara su muerte era inminente "-sabes Minato, no creo que a tu padre le hubiera gustado verte lleno de rencor, olvídalo y piensa en el futuro así honraras su memoria y aprovecha la oportunidad que te da la vida Kushina te ama y esta embarazada vas a ser papa aprovéchalo que no todos los días uno tiene la felicidad tan cerca-" las palabras de Jiraiya resonaron en mente mientras comenzaba a descender se lo dijo aquel día que confeso que aun no superaba el rencor contra aquel jinchuriki sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras caía al suelo a gran velocidad donde el rubio ya le esperaba con la versión final y mortal de su jutsu original –(creo…que siempre tuvo razón sensei pude haber sido feliz pero lo eche a perder y ahora se que merezco esto…solo espero que Naruto sea el padre que yo nunca fui y que haga muy felices a Kasumi y a Kushina)- cayo del cielo a toda velocidad mientras el rubio atacaba.

-Raiton: Shi no genshi (elemento rayo: átomo de la muerte)- arrojo el jutsu que golpeo a Minato en el aire estallando con mucho poder mientras el brillo cegaba todo y la figura agonizante del antiguo yondaime se desvanecía para siempre mientras la electricidad zumbaba con fuerza antes de colapsar y estallaren un poderoso relámpago que ascendió al cielo mientras el cuerpo quemado y sin vida de Minato caía al suelo solo al final logro comprender a su maestro pero fue tarde todo el daño ya estaba hecho y no había modo de arreglarlo solo su muerte lo compensaría y ahora así era…estaba muerto; el rubio Ishura miro el cadáver de Minato antes de girarse y caminar a las chicas con lagrimasen sus ojos sabedor de que el cuerpo sin vida de Akemi lo esperaba pero ellas lo miraban con una sonrisa  
>-<strong>Naruto_kun…esto es por todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, aun no esta por completo lista hay que arreglar lo del lavado de cerebro y esperar a que despierte pero estará bien estamos seguras<strong>- dijo la zorra pelirroja mientras las chicas se abrían y revelaban el cuerpo ya mas normal de kemi quien respiraba calmada mientras los ojos de Naruto se llenaban de lagrimas  
>-si Naruto_kun…esta viva- dijo Tsunade mientras el rubio se arrodillaba junto a ella y lloraba de alegría mientras las chicas sentían las lagrimas en sus ojos y luchaban por contenerlas<br>-muchas gracias…las amo a todas…en verdad las amo con todo mi corazón, andando vallamos a casa que tengo mucho que contarle a kasan- dijo el rubio cargando a la mujer de cabellos rojos y verdes mientras caminaban de regreso a la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

><p>Se termino como vimos finalmente nuestro odiado minato ha muerto y de que forma si bien lo que dijo Naruto era verdad todo fue su culpa y tenia que pagarlo, también vimos la sorpresa que tenían lasbijus para el rubio esperemos que después no se arrepientan cuando vean que han conseguido una linda suegra jejejeje sin duda nuevos días se acercan a la casa ishura días muy interesantes<br>_que manera de pelear de Naruto (aun recordando la lucha)  
>si no es bueno hacerlo enojar (las dos asienten)<br>y que tal lo de akemi quien lo diría (el autor sonríe)  
>algo me dice que eso va a traer muchas consecuencias (las 4 sonríen)<br>_creo que en eso ella tiene razón pero bueno eso lo veremos hasta el capitulo que sigue

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: se esperaban lo de akemi


	156. C153: Madre

Bueno hoy es viernes y es hora de terminar la semana con un lindo capitulo transitorio que espero les guste ya que hay un par de escenas que espero encuentren divertidas y claro veremos que mas pasa con los malos pero no dire nada no quiero arruinarles la lectura asique mejor pasare a los reviews  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:gracias por leerlo y si fue una buena lucha y las que faltan jejeje  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:si al menos se arrepintio aunque fera ya tarde lo de akemi estara por verse jejeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong> primero que nada las amenzas de muerte se prsentan en la ventanilla 3 con Kazetsume ella te atiende por si gustas amenazr mi vida, y lo que sera de Akemi ya se vera  
>bueno los reviews ya se contestaron es hora de pasar al siguiente capitulo<br>_si que lo disfruten (sonrie a los lectores)  
>y si les gusta dejen un post (sonríe amigable)<br>o el se desmotivara y luego tendremos que animarlo (el autor se pone rojo)  
>saben no creo que eso sea tan malo (las 4 lo miran fijamente)<br>_mejor lean esto de una vez

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 153: Madre<strong>

Sarutobi estaba algo fastidiado, toda la mañana había estado trabajando en ese alud sin fin de documentos que en lugar de disminuir parecía estar aumentando mas a cada segundo y eso era aun peor, solo quería una cosa irse a casa y nunca volver a realizar ese trabajo la verdad aun se preguntaba como fue que Tobirama lo convenció de realizarlo considerando que el lo veía sufrir con el papeleo, era uno de los grandes misterios de la vida, misterio que claro nunca iba a poder resolver ; estaba examinando uno de los reportes de misión cuando ocurrió, pudo sentir el poder de Naruto despertar a la distancia en el bosque y claro eso le extrañaba, recientemente había regresado de su misión en nami de la cual un sonriente y resignado Tazuna tuvo que agradecer antes de partir de regreso a su casa para resolver los inconvenientes del puente derrumbado, su nieto salió con el diciendo algo de visitar a su novia y prometió regresar acompañado de ella para que Tsunami la conociera justo después de eso fue que el hokage lo noto era una presencia rara en el bosque y estaba por mandar a sus anbu cuando la presencia del rubio seguido de una legión de mujeres aparecieron en la zona y eso ahora dado lo que podía sentir le preocupaba  
>-Hokage_sama!- dijo la anbu neko o Yugao según se desee ver apareciendo en la oficina del kage rejuvenecido<br>-Neko_san que ocurre donde esta Naruto- pregunto el hombre extrañado de no ver al rubio cuando mando por el después del estallido en su casa  
>-no hay nadie en el complejo Ishura hay agua por todos lados y a su casa le falta un gran pedazo de la parte frontal…creo que los atacaron- dijo la mujer de cabellos morados mientras el kage lo comprendía por eso mismo el poder del rubio se sentía a la distancia<br>-Neko, reúne un equipo hay que ir y… que diablos!- dijo el kage al ver como un pilar rojo no muy visible se apreciaba a la distancia ascendiendo al cielo mientras algo parecía caer antes de ser envuelto en el poderosos estallido del Genshi.

Loa ninjas del escuadrón anbu elegido estaban a la entrada de la aldea esperando la llegada del rubio y su sequito nada pequeño de mujeres, poco a poco vieron aparecer a Naruto a la distancia cargando en sus brazos a una mujer inconsciente, entre los anbu el mismo Hokage esperaba la llegada del rubio y sus ojos se abrieron del shock cuando la vio en sus brazos –Akemi-, no podía creerlo el mismo fue quien la sepulto y ahora la mujer no solo reaparecía en brazos del rubio sino que además estaba con vida, sin duda era algo que nunca se habría esperado y necesitaba que alguien le explicara que estaba ocurriendo –luego te cuento ojisan ahora solo quiero llevar a kasan a casa- dijo el rubio antes de que el preguntara nada y siguió su camino escoltado por las demás mujeres de su familia, en la mansión Ishura Tsunami esperaba demasiado ansiosa, ella no era ninja por lo que seguirles a la batalla era imposible por eso mismo ahora iba de un lado a otro sumida en sus nervios y ansiedad, -Naruto_kun…¿Qué paso y quien es ella?- pregunto la mujer originaria de la ola al ver llegar al rubio seguido de las chicas y con la mujer pelirroja en sus brazos de inmediato Mikoto tomo de la mano a la mujer y empezó a contarle todo decir que estaba molesta era poco las chicas nunca pensaron que una civil pudiera ser tan…-es un bastardo solo por eso deberían haberle arrancado la piel y cocinado en aceite hirviendo antes de arrancarle los genitales y empujárselos por la garganta para que se ahogara con ellos- si Tsunami era muy…descriptiva cuando estaba de malas sin duda lo aprendió de Tayuya quien ahora mismo sonreía orgullosa por escucharle hablar de ese modo, el rubio esbozo una sonrisa al escucharle hablar de ese modo cuando tras una gran bocanada de humo aparecieron mas de 100 clones preocupados mirando fijamente a la mujer en brazos del rubio –reparen la entrada chicos- las replicas de Naruto asintieron y de inmediato comenzaron a trabajar mientras el rubio original subía por las escaleras aun seguido de las chicas que se empujaban unas a otras cuando el rubio llego a la ultima puerta del segundo piso, ninguna de ellas pudo tomar ese cuarto y la verdad no tenían idea del porque, la puerta se abrió y entonces lo vieron era amplio y hermoso con sabanas blancas sobre la cama y una pequeña mesa de noche donde se veía una foto de la mujer aun con el cabello verde abrazando a un joven rubio ninguna tuvo que preguntar cuando el rubio hablo –cuando repare esta casa elegí este como el cuarto que mi madre debería haber ocupado y lo arregle para ella aunque nunca lo usara…aunque creo que ahora si va a ser usado- la deposito sobre la cama y la cubrió con las sabanas mientras tomaba un asiento y se quedaba a su lado ninguna de las chicas dijo nada solo lo miraron enternecidas mientras el tomaba una de las manos de la mujer  
>-<span>bueno basta de cosas sentimentales… Mikoto crees poder meterme en su mente hay que romper eso del lavado de cerebro<span>- expuso la súcubo de cabellos verdes mientras la Uchiha asentía a sus palabras  
>-claro que si Morrigan pero ten cuidado aun esta algo enredado y no vallas a herirla- dijo la pelinegra con algo de preocupación en su voz<br>-oye soy la súcubo mas poderosa del mundo… que crees que soy o que?- estaba ofendida por la advertencia y el comentario de Moka no ayudo nada  
>-<span>creemos que eres una desesperada ansiosa de que Naruto_kun te coja día y noche y tememos que le hagas algo a su mente para que ella desee que eso pase<span>- expuso la mujer de cabellos plateados recibiendo una mirada molesta de la peliverde mientras el rubio sonreía la verdad ahora si sentía que su familia estaba completa.

Mientras tanto en algún rincón oscuro del mundo en una guarida sepulcral donde solo el poder maligno del cristal resplandecía un hombre enmascarado aparecía sereno y sonriente, alzo su mano revelando el cristal de tonos rojizos aunque aun algo blancoso que estaba en su mano extendida mientras el maligno cristal principal brillaba en su poder como palpando la fuerza en la gema que portaba el enmascarado  
>-<strong>no esta completo…aquí solo hay como 5 colas del poder de Kyubi<strong>- dijo el cristal con cierta decepción en su voz mientras Madara miraba la piedra  
>-es todo el poder que había en ella a menos de que hubiese algún sello de seguridad del que no sabíamos y halla conservado parte de la fuerza…la deje seca- dijo el hombre de la mascara mirando bien la gema en sus manos que si no estaba por completo roja como debería ser<br>-ella gasto el poder, fueron años de usarlo y entrenar con el era obvio que lo gastaría y por eso solo recuperaste esa cantidad- dijo el siempre frío Pain mientras Madara le miraba con curiosidad y claro asentía a sus palabras  
>-<strong>eso no importa, la gema se encargara de regenerarlo solo le tomara un tiempo mientras eso pasa podremos planear nuestro siguiente movimiento, ¿donde esta Minato Madara?-<strong> pregunto el cristal maligno mientras el enmascarado solo negaba a su pregunta  
>-el cretino se quiso quedar de seguro para este momento ya debe estar mas que muerto mas considerando a quien uso para pelear contra Naruto- sus palabras estaban llenas de burla para el fallecido ex yondaime mientras Pain solo alzaba una ceja<br>-**bien eso no importa el no era necesario para lo que sigue con ustedes basta, y para este momento Kisame ya debe venir de regreso, lo necesitaremos para la guerra gracias a su inmenso chakra, Sanada espero que ahora puedas guardar paciencia o de lo contrario tendré que volver a castigarte**- dijo la piedra maligna mientras el hombre de la isla del buitre solo le miraba  
>-si ya entendí me aguantare las ganas de matar a alguien poderoso…pero por lo menos dame algo que hacer o me volveré loco- le dijo el hombre mientras el cristal brillaba maligno y perverso<br>-**hay algo que necesito que me traigas… esta hundido en las costas de nami solo quiero un pedazo de su piel que estoy seguro podrás conseguir…ve y tráeme un pedazo del kraken**- ordeno mientras Sanada asentía y salía de ahí a paso lento y seguro no sabia que la mencionada bestia existiera pero bueno si era real quizá habría cazadores detrás de sus restos y eso significaba muchas victimas que acabar  
>-Kraken? Esa cosa existe y para que deseas un pedazo de el mi señor- indago Madara al cristal maligno mientras su poder resplandecía y el hombre enmascarado junto con Pain abrían los ojos al ver la "gema" azulada ahora mas oscura y bastante mas grande casi de un metro de alto y mucho mas pesada que antes<br>-**cuando el nazca tendrá hambre… y por si no lo saben lo que come lo fortalece dependiendo de sus capacidades, la piel de un kraken es inmune a casi todos los jutsus elementales con algo así en sus sistema será casi imparable por eso lo quiero ahora retírense**- y los dos hombres asintieron uno regresando a su aldea y el otro a sus proyectos de investigación mientras el cristal brillaba iluminando la poderosa gema que parecía respirar de vez en cuando –**pronto el mundo sentirá de nuevo el miedo y el terror que les produjo alguna vez el devorador**- su energía brillo antes de poco a poco apararse y sumir todo en la oscuridad.

Los días comenzaron a pasar y pronto casi una semana había transcurrido desde el momento de la lucha con Minato, cuando Sarutobi recupero su cadáver del bosque junto con los de las replicas de los zetsus los mando incinerar todos si podrían aprender algo de ellos pero lo que fuese no valdría la pena considerando quienes eran y de que fueron capaces, en la casa ishura el tratamiento de curación y deslavado de cerebro de Akemi funciono bien en palabras de Mikoto, Morrigan y Moka quienes miraban al rubio sonreír cuando le informaron que la mujer pronto se recuperaría solo era cosa de que abriera los ojos (denle click y escuchen al leer jejeje  
><span>watch?v=gmnwGvWxIlM<span> )  
>-despierta kasan te extraño mucho por favor abre los ojos- decía el rubio mientras por su mente pasaban los momentos duros de su vida recordando su infancia y como sufrió del rechazo de la aldea hasta que conoció a la hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes que con amabilidad y buenos gestos se fue metiendo en su corazón ganándose su confianza hasta volverse su madre, de los ojos del rubio caían algunas gotas mientras lo sentía, la mano de Akemi se movió mientras sus ojos se abrieron despacio y lo miraba con amor sus ojos habían perdido ese tinte gris y de nuevo se veían como cuando el era un pequeño de nuevo eran los ojos de su madre<br>-no llores Naru_chan… que nunca te dejare de nuevo- susurro ella con una voz cansada antes de levantarse un poco sentándose en la cama cuando el rubio la abrazo llorando  
>-kasan!- lloraba como cuando era un niño pequeño dejando que todos sus sentimientos lo inundaran por completo mientras ella solo acariciaba su espalda<br>-shhh ya Naru_chan no llores mami esta aquí para ti y nunca te dejara- susurraba ella mientras las gotas se formaban en sus ojos recordando los difíciles momentos de su vida al perder a sus padres y llegar a la aldea de la hoja como una simple refugiada sola y sin nadie hasta el día en que conoció al asustado niño rubio, desde ese momento su oscura vida se ilumino por el rayo de luz que era el ojiazul, lo amaba mucho como al hijo que nunca tuvo y si era su madre y estaba orgullosa de serlo  
>-Kasan…yo… yo debí salvarte esa noche de haber sido mas fuerte nada había pasado y tu no habrías…- estaba afligido y ella lo veía aun se culpaba por no haber podido ayudarla aquella trágica noche en que todo ocurrió<br>-ya no te pongas así, no fue tu culpa además no podías hacer nada solo eras un pequeño y yo lo haría todo de nuevo si con eso pudiera salvarte…tu eres mi vida Naru_chan nunca lo olvides yo siempre hare lo que sea por protegerte porque siempre serás mi pequeño- lo abrazo de nuevo dejando que las lagrimas salieran mientras ambos se abrazaban dejando salir el sentimiento que por años había dormido en ellos mientras solo disfrutaban del roce de ambos.

En la sala las chicas estaban reunidas, el rubio se los pidió y no tenían idea del porque hasta que lo vieron aparecer muy sonriente en las escaleras del segundo piso, extendió su mano y apareció , Akemi estaba de pie y sonreía amorosa a su hijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras junto a el usando un hermoso kimono rosado con vivos de pétalos de flores rojos en las mangas y la parte baja del mismo, las chicas la miraron con alegría mientras el rubio tomaba su mano y se detenía frente a todas ellas –chicas… les presento a mi madre, Akemi Ishura- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cuando la mujer que vivió toda su vida sin poder recordar su apellido sonreía al escuchar como su hijo la nombraba con su apellido para denotar la relación entre ellos, -mucho gusto conocerlas señoritas, es un placer saber que alguien ha cuidado de mi hijo mientras yo no estuve disponible para el- dijo con una amistosa sonrisa mientras las mujeres solo podían sonreír algo apenadas de recibir un halago de la madre del rubio al que tanto amaban cuando ella se giro al rubio y ensalivó su dedo –Naru_chan tienes una mancha no te muevas- y empezó a limpiar la mejilla del rubio que solo se quejo graciosamente –kasan no soy un niño pequeño deja eso- dijo sonriente mientras ella lo miraba amorosa –dilo que quieras pero para mi siempre serás mi pequeño- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras el rubio sonreía y se dejaba limpiar por ella y todas las chicas sonreían nunca lo habían visto tan feliz y eso les alegraba el corazón, el siempre tuvo un vacio que ellas no podían llenar pero ahora estaba lleno al fin, la mujer dejo de limpiar al rubio y se giro a las chicas, miro de un lado a otro con curiosidad antes de mirar al rubio con duda en sus ojos –Naru_chan…¿Por qué hay tantas mujeres en tu casa?- todo el ambiente de felicidad se disipo en un segundo mientras todo mundo se detenía y miraba ala mujer con cierta duda antes de mirar al rubio que solo la miraba con algo de nerviosismo  
>-es una historia algo larga, te lo resumiré, el consejo de Konoha por mis capacidades y mi línea de sangre me obligaron a fundar mi propio clan y me pusieron bajo una ley que me obliga a formar un harem de mujeres mínimo 8 para establecer un clan amplio y saludable que s integrase formalmente a Konoha- dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras la mujer miraba de nuevo a todas las mujeres<br>-estas son mucho mas de 8 mujeres…Naru_chan todas ellas son tus esposas- dijo con los ojos algo entrecerrados mientras el rubio sonreía asustado y se rascaba la nuca  
>-jejeje no como crees jejejeje la mayoría son mis prometidas – y cerro los ojos esperando el regaño que no llego mas bien Akemi miraba a las chicas con calma<br>-son muchas… mi Naru_chan es todo un pervertido- dijo amorosa mientras jugaba con el cabello del rubio que solo se ponía bastante rojo mientras las mujeres se reían de la situación del rubio  
>-no es verdad kasan no lo soy- se defendió como pudo Naruto mientras la mujer sonreía ente la reacción de su hijo<br>-lo eres y no lo niegues siempre lo fuiste desde pequeño, decías que las chicas con pechos grandes se te antojaban para dormir sobre ellos y por lo que veo el gusto se te quedo no es así- el rubio se puso bastante rojo, Akemi sonrió, las mencionadas se apenaron y Karui maldijo por lo bajo.

Tras al fin zafarse del curioso momento el rubio procedió a presentar a las mujeres que con calma estrecharon la mano de Akemi quien con mucha amabilidad les sonrió a todas, se llevo una buena sorpresa cuando supo lo de las biju, la vampiresa o las súcubos pero bueno en su opinión su hijo era un conquistador y el sin duda las cautivaba; siguió con las Inuzuka y en palabras de ella eran las perritas mas lindas que hubiese visto en su vida, de haber tenido cola dichas mujeres se abría movido como loca de la felicidad, -y que hay de aquellas dos las chicas de piel oscura son bonitas porque no me presentas también a esas prometidas tuyas Naru_chan- dijo la amistosa mujer cuando de inmediato Karui se puso roja como su cabello mientras Mabui solo respondía –ni loca seré la prometida de un pervertido que seduce niñas como Yukari- Naruto se deprimió al escuchar sus palabras y la mujer miro a la mencionada chica si era joven quizá la mas joven de ahí pero aun así no era una niña –oh que linda eres tu vas a ser la ultima que se case con Naru_chan cuando crezcas un poco mas no quiero que mi bebe te parta en dos en su luna de miel…sabían que una vez nos duchamos juntos y casi me desmayo cuando lo vi desnudo el era…- no pudo seguir hablando cuando el rubio estallo avergonzado por lo que decía la sonriente mujer -¡KASAN!- las chicas se rieron de la reacción del rubio mientras claro Shineko hablaba – **y no sabe como ha crecido nya Naruto_kun es enorme e incansable es el mejor amante del mundo y como te llena cuando acaba nyaaaaaa Naruto_kun dame leche mi amor**-la gata ansiosa salto sobre el rubio y curiosamente no lo alcanzo en su lugar termino cayendo sobre cierta mujer madre del rubio que ahora mismo veía a le pervertida gata sobre sus pechos –**Nyaa que suavecitos tienes los pechos Akemi_san**- rozo su cara de un lado a otro mientras las mujeres la miraban con ira y algunas con cierto miedo de que su actitud pervertida fuese a provocar a la mujer de cabellos a dos colores su mano subió y en vez de golpear o jalonear a la gata solo la acaricio suavemente mientras ella la miraba sin creerlo –pero que adorable y pervertida gatita eres Shineko_chan- dijo con una sonrisa antes de que en los ojos de la dos colas se formasen gotas de alergia –**Nyyyaaaaa Akemi_san si me comprende**- decía la gata mientras restregaba su cara contra los pechos de la muer que poco a poco empezó a sentir como Shineko se estaba comenzando a propasar mas cuando juraría la sintió darle una lamida a uno de ellos por sobre la roa –oh gatita pervertida deberías portarte bien no crees- ella sonrió y algo muy extraño paso las mujeres se aterraron mientras jurarían haber visto un relámpago cruzar de tras de ella mientras sonreía de esa manera tan dulce y amorosa, Shineko perdió el color de la cara y salió corriendo hasta meterse en aquella caja de cristal en la que Guren solía meterla cuando se portaba mal –ella asusta mas que Natsumi cuando le pinte barba y bigote cuando éramos chicas- decía la gata en posición fetal dentro de la caja temblando como gelatina mientras el rubio solo podía sonreír y el rubio suspiraba ella no había perdido el toque; en ese momento la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabellos rosados entro seguida de su singular novio, vio a la mujer y se acerco sonriente presentándose como la hermana adoptiva del rubio, la miro un segundo antes de abrazarla con fuerza –pero que hermosa eres y que bello cabello tienes Sakura_chan porque no te enamoraste de Naru_chan habrían tenido bebes preciosos- la pelirrosa se sonrojo y el rubio se rio mientras Sakura dadas las vividas anécdotas que escuchaba en esa casa tuvo cierto lapsus donde su mente imagino cosas nada santas relacionadas con el rubio, con calma se separo de la mujer y sonriendo se giro al rubio –NARUTO VOY A MATARTE PERVERTIDO- y empezó a perseguirlo mientras las mujeres se morían de la risa y el rubio no sabia que había hecho al menos no en la realidad no así en la imaginación de Sakura.

La persecución termino y el rubio con un golpe en la cabeza estaba sonriente de ver como su madre interactuaba con las chicas mientras cierta mujer de ojos violeta se alejaba de ella como evitándola no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber el porque de eso, -bueno a las demás las conoceré después por ahora Naru_chan es hora de que premies a Tsunade_chan por ayudar a salvar mi vida- dijo la mujer de cabello a dos tonos mientras empujaba e los rubios al segundo piso –anda no te hagas del rogar y anda llévate a Tsunade _chan a tu recamara y déjala embarazada de una buena vez que quiero tener nietos- de inmediato el rubio se puso algo rojo mientras la ojimiel sonreía como le caía bien esa mujer aunque claro de inmediato todas las demás protestaron por dicha solicitud que claro ella de inmediato acallo sonriendo, fue espeluznante era como si ella midiera 30 metros de altura y ellas fuesen su versión chibi frente a ella –ustedes no deben reclamar asi entendido- dijo con una sonrisa que solo acentuó la situación mientras todas respondían a coro "si Akemi_sama" aterradas por completo antes de que la mujer volviera a empujar a la pareja rubia y se girara para exponer el porque de dicha solicitud –bien quiero que Naru_chan la preñe por 3 razones, uno ella mantuvo mi corazón latiendo mientras me curaban se lo debo, dos es la ultima Senju su clan debe subsistir y tres…quiero tener preciosos nietos rubios- dijo soñadora mientras las mujeres tenían gotas en la nuca esa mujer era sin duda muy singular, solo entonces lo noto Kushina apareció en escena mientras Akemi sonreía y la mujer ojivioleta se llenaba de nervios cuando ella la miro –valla creo que Kushina_san y yo tenemos una charla pendiente no creen- la ojivioleta dio un paso a un lado lista para irse cuando la enorme espada de hierro se clavo a un costado de ella y todas miraron aterradas como Akemi sonreía dulcemente con la mano extendida, -curioso no sabia que las Uzumaki cambiaban el color de su pelo a voluntad, no te ves mas pero aun así el rojo te va mejor que el blanco Kushina_san- la tomo del cuello de la ropa y la arrastro con calma al estudio del rubio mientras Mei hablaba -oigan creo que en Kiri había un clan que usaba el metal pero dejaron la aldea después de la segunda guerra ninja porque casi no quedaban miembros… como se llamaban Unoka…Unohako..Unomada… diablos no me acuerdo pero se que empezaba con Uno- dijo la pelirroja de Kiri mientras todo mundo la veía; al mismo tiempo en otra dimensión una hermosa mujer de apariencia apacible y cabello trenzado sobre sus pechos estornudaba con fuerza sin saber porque.

Kushina estaba aterrada, por casi 5 minutos había tenido que soportar la incesante mirada de la mujer que solo le decía cosas sobre abandonar a un hermoso niño rubio a su suerte y ahora mismo la culpa de aquellos días cuando Naruto regreso a Konoha volvía a aflorar en ella –fuiste una mala madre Kushina_san y espero que te esfuerces por ser una gran esposa- dijo la mujer atrayendo la atención de la ojivioleta mientras le sonreía amistosa –no negare que no me agradas del todo, pero veo que Naru_chan te ama y dado que no hay sangre entre ustedes ya y se que pueden formar una familia , solo cuídalo y hazlo muy feliz y dame muchos nietos que consentir y estará todo olvidado- dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa mientras la pelirroja asentía a sus palabras -te estaré vigilando Kushiha_san- declaro con una sonrisa mientras ella se asustaba esa mujer daba mas miedo que un biju encolerizado frente a ti; el resto del día fue muy tranquilo por primera vez en la casa Ishura el caos no reino todo gracias a la sonriente mujer que calmaba todo con palabras duces, sonrisas amistosas y discretas amenazas con una gran espada, en la cena donde toda la familia se reunió el rubio notaba a su invitado algo serio y callado Lee no decía nada es mas estaba nervioso una mala señal hasta que al fin hablo- NarutoquierocasarmeconSakura _chan- dijo apresurado y a la carrera por lo que el rubio miro a la pelirrosa que levantaba su mano con un anillo bastante bonito en su mano el rubio sonrió y accedió con una condición quela hiciera muy feliz; los preparativos corrieron de parte de Akemi que en menos de una semana ya tenia todo listo para la unión de esos dos y claro el rubio se mantenía alejado no deseaba ser atrapado y usado como mula de carga para eso tenían a Jin quien fue arrastrado por Yumi una de las madrinas de Sakura, -pero…que hace aquí- se pregunto el rubio antes de desvanecerse en un remolino negro y reaparecer en los barrios bajos de la aldea de la hoja, camino hasta el muro este y salió por la puerta discreta que usaban las personas de aquel estilo de vida tan singular ahí entre el bosque estaba la mujer de cabellos rosas, lucia muy demacrada y pálida pero sobre todo arrepentida –Sayako que haces aquí?- pregunto de mala manera el rubio mientras la mujer le miraba con arrepentimiento en sus ojos -mi hija va a casarse… y quiero hablar con ella aarggg- se sujeto la boca de la que goteo algo de sangre, estaba enferma de hecho a ojos de medico de Naruto no debía tener mucho tiempo sin duda el rubio aprendió mucho de Okko –estas enferma necesitas ir a ver a un medico- le indico el rubio mientras ella le extendía un sobre y le miraba con desesperación –no importa no me salvare y lo acepto solo dale esto a Sakura por favor solo quiero pedirle perdón a mi hija- sus lagrimas caían y el rubio negaba el no iba a hacer eso por ella.

-estas muy hermosa Sakura- la pelirrosa estaba sola en su kimono blanco de vivos rosados cuando la mujer de cabellera rosa y físico semejante apareció como si nada le pasara se veía tan sana e intacta  
>-Kasan…que haces aquí como entraste a Konoha- pregunto la alarmada chica mientras Sayako solo negaba a sus palabras<br>-eso no importa no me voy a quedar solo vine a esto… perdóname Sakura, fui una pésima madre no te trate como debías y te descuide mucho, lo siento tanto mi pequeña se que nada va a compensártelo pero solo tenia que decírtelo- dijo la pelirrosa mayor con dolor en sus ojos mientras se daba la vuelta lista para irse mientras Sakura guardaba silencio  
>-te perdono…estabas cegada con Minato como yo con Sasuke kasan te perdono de corazón lo hago después de todo eres mi madre- los ojos de Sakura dejaban caer lagrimas mientras Sayako la abrazaba con fuerza nunca lo hizo en su vida y la verdad se sentía tan bien<br>-bueno basta de esto no vallas a llorar te arruinaras el maquillaje, ahora déjame arreglar este peinado que se te ve fatal- Sakura tomo asiento y fue feliz siempre soñó con que su madre la amara y la peinara cuando era pequeña y ahora tantos años después ella le arreglaba el cabello para su boda era un sueño hecho realidad, su cabello quedo arreglado caía por un lado de su rostro mientras un pequeño adorno como piña quedaba a su nuca con mechones cayendo por el otro lado de su cara  
>-es precioso gracias kasan- la abrazo de nuevo y Sakayo fue feliz aunque la sensación en sus pulmones la estaba destrozando<br>-bueno ya me voy hija, no me puedo quedar recuerda que estoy desterrada, no se si volvamos a vernos algún día pero recuerda esto quizá fue tarde pero…te amo Sakura_chan y siempre lo hare- Sakura la abrazo con fuerza no quería que se fuera pero no pudo detenerla Sayako salió de su vida para nunca mas entraren ella.

La ceremonia dio inicio y claro el rubio entrego a la pelirrosa al pelinegro que ya lloraba de la emoción, tomo asiento junto a sus chicas con su madre a un costado mientras el ministro daba inicio a la ceremonia y claro para variar Hiashi estaba atrapado rodeado de mujeres que lloraban aunque claro los tapones de idos que le dio el rubio apiadándose de el le ayudaban mucho, en el bosque Sayako tosía con fuerza mientras la sangre escapaba de sus pulmones enfermos mientras el clon del rubio aparecía sentándose a su lado, en su mano una esfera de cristal donde se veia la imagen de la boda de la pelirrosa menor feliz y radiante –luce…hermosa verdad- dijo algo agitada mientras el rubio asentía y Sayako le daba un suave beso en la mejilla –gracias….por el henge…. gracias- agradeció ella mientras en la ceremonia el padre indicaba que era hora del beso y con alegría presentaba a Lee y Sakura Haruno, la pelirrosa recobro el apellido de su familia para iniciar una nueva vida y claro tener presente de donde fue que vino que aunque la hermana adoptiva de Naruto nunca iba a dejar de ser, todo el mundo aplaudió y el clon sintió a su lado como Sayako ya no se movía, con suavidad la cargo en sus brazos mientras se alejaba con ella la vida había abandonado su cuerpo pero solo al final pudo sonreír de verdad, al final murió con una sonrisa; el rubio recibió los recuerdos del clon informándole donde fue que sepulto a la mujer algo que claro quizá nunca le contaría a Sakura al menos no por ahora, la fiesta inicio y claro como con Naruto la pareja principal se perdió de pronto y el rubio brindo porque su hermanita de cabellos rosas fuera muy feliz –oh espero que pronto me den un nieto… solo espero que herede las cejas de Sakura_chan- dijo Akemi mientras todo mundo asentía a sus palabras y deseaban eso la fiesta siguió y siguió hasta bien entrada la noche cuando los invitados se fueron y el rubio estaba listo para ir a dormir mientras las chicas contaban a Akemi todas sus locuras –y no sabe como le fue a Naruto_kun cuando pensamos que Samui estaba embarazada jejeje hic le dimos una paliza jajajajaja-todas se rieron de las palabras de Tsume hasta que la dulce sonrisa de Akemi las dejo heladas –ustedes hicieron que Tsume_chan- lucia amenazadora y el hecho de que estuviese sosteniendo esa espada la hacia lucir aun peor iban a sufrir mucho y de eso estaban muy seguras.

* * *

><p>Bien el capitulo y la semana acabaron, como vimos akemi ha despertado y tomado las riendas de la casa como la matriarca Ishura aunque por lo que dijo mei y su forma de ser podemos darnos una idea de quien es familiar… pobres chicas, también claro hemos sabido otra de las capacidades de lo que sea que esta en el huevo gema que tiene los akatsukis y que parece crecer cada día mas y mas que tan grande será lo que va a salir de ahí no tengo idea y si al final Sayako regreso solo para la boda de su hija aunque como minato solo comprendió sus errores al final de sus días pobre mujer<br>_pobre pero lo bueno es que se enmendó un poco (sonríe por lo que paso)  
>si es verdad al menos la vio casarse (sonríe como la otra)<br>aunque lo mejor fue ver a akemi tomando el control de la casa jejeje (se rie de las desventuras de las demás)  
>sin duda el orden al fin ha llegado de manos de la dulce y sonriente Akemi (las 4 sonrien ante eso<br>_si en eso tiene razón ella va a imponer el orden eso nos queda claro a todos

Hasta la porxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd:adivinan como se llama el clan del que hablaba Mei


	157. C154: Triple

Hola gente espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana, y claro que mejor manera de empezar una semana de fic que con un capitulo como el que les traigo a continuación el capitulo correspondiente al lunes pero claro antes ire con los reviews  
><strong>Nesumy19Oz<strong>: que buno que te gustasen los caps  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:qu bueno que te gustasen los caps anteriores en cuanto a las adiciones aun lo considero y lo de shigure... cielos ella si que me convence jejeje y quiza si tenga una forma de incluirle dejame considerar  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:aun le falta un techo al fic no te apures y si akemi sera quien imponga el orden  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si akemi traera el orden y el sufrimiento para las chicas pobrecitas  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:no se lo del shinigmi quiza se lo reservemos a alguien mas, y si guren va a recibir apoyo para imponer el orden aunque quien sabe si ayude mucho

bueno ya acab es hora de seguir con el cap especialmente largo digo son mas de 6000 palabras eso debe darles una pista de que clase de cap es como quiera espero que les guste  
><em>valla si que te salió grande (el autor asiente)<br>si normalmente son caps de 5000 palabras (miran al autor)  
>tuviste un ataque de inspiración verdad (el autor asiente)<br>y como no la va a tener considerando como despertó (el autor se pone algo rojo)  
><em>ejem… a leer gente

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene algo de lemon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 154: Triple<strong>

Era una mañana bastante tranquila en la casa Ishura, Naruto desayunaba tranquilo mientras a su lado Akemi degustaba unos deliciosos hotcakes bañados en deliciosa miel sin duda era un delicioso almuerzo y por consiguiente una mañana apacible y muy relajante, a un lado de ellos Tsunami se sonrojaba por la marea de incontables elogios y cumplidos a su deliciosa comida y claro ni el rubio ni la peliverde de mechones rojos tenían intenciones de detenerse en el halago incesante a su comida que solo la ponía mas y mas apenada, a su alrededor el comedor estaba por completo vacio exceptuando claro a los mencionados a Yukari quien comía sin dejar de hacer sonidos de delicia y a cierto par de hermanas Hyuuga y Erza quienes mantenían la mirada clavada en su desayuno –esta sabroso verdad chicas- dijo Akemi con una amable y dulce sonrisa que de inmediato obtuvo como respuesta el asentimiento furioso de las 5 chicas que con sonrisas aterradas asentían sin dudar un solo segundo a su lado un nervioso rubio solo podía sonreír –(me equivoque okasan no solo conserva el toque… creo que lo mejoro)- pensaba el ojiazul mientras la mujer terminaba su desayuno y con modales y propiedad se limpiaba la boca antes de agradecer de nuevo a Tsunami  
>-un desayuno delicioso Tsunami_chan sin duda eres una cocinera experta- elogio la mujer a la apenada civil de la ola<br>-muchas gracias Akemi_sama todo es gracias a la practica- dijo la sonrojada mujer mientras el rubio solo la miraba sonriente  
>-bromeas no Tsunami_chan, esto es delicioso quizá la mejor comida del mundo es la que cocinas tu, Mikoto-chan y Hinata_chan- dijo el rubio con total sinceridad sonrojando aun mas a la mujer y a la Hyuuga presente<br>-es verdad… yo consideraba que Tsunade-chan seria perfecta para darme mi primer nieto pero considerando esta comida… creo que lo reconsideraré Naru_chan quiero que preñes a Tsunami_chan cuanto antes- dijo la mujer mientras el rubio se atragantaba con el jugo de naranja y la mujer de la ola se ponía aun mas roja que antes  
>-pero que cosas dices Kasan si aun no contraigo matrimonio con Tsunami_chan y quiero que su familia este presente y con lo que paso en nami tomara un tiempo- declaro el rubio mientras de nuevo la mujer de la ola imaginaba una hermosa familia con los hermanos menores rubios de Inari que se dedicaban a molestar a su hermano mayor.<p>

El rubio agradeció la comida y como siempre salió de la casa para caminar un poco y bajar su almuerzo antes de iniciar una breve ronda de entrenamiento matutino antes de volver a caer en las garras de Komar, -buen días chicas- saludo el rubio mientras empezaba a caminar –buenos días Naruto_kun- respondieron a coro las chicas del rubio o al manos la gran mayoría de ellas que pasaron toda la noche en el jardín de rodillas y con placas de acero en sus manos sosteniéndolas algunas muy pesadas todo dependiendo claro del rango de fuerza de cada una de ellas donde Tsunade y las biju cargaban las mas gruesas y densas, estaban de rodillas con brazos extendidos abiertos a los costados llenando el jardín de la casa con sus cuerpos cansados y bastante adoloridos mientras el rubio se alejaba del hogar y Akemi salía al patio con una sonrisa amistosa –bueno ya aprendieron su lección o tengo que pedirle a Naru_chan que vuelva a invocar a Hizo y su señora- las chicas se pusieron azules tratando d no recordar lo que paso la noche anterior cuando a Tsume se le fue la lengua y ellas acabaron todas atadas en un pilar de hierro mirando como un ebrio Hiso …bueno digamos que tratando de darle mas hermanitos a Doku, la sola mención de esas imágenes a mas de una la perturbaban y claro después de semejante espectáculo el terminar en este cansado ejercicio bueno eso les estaba enseñando a no realizar juicios antes de tiempo –no es justo porque ellas no están aquí- dijo la molesta Tayuya mientras Akemi sonriendo y aterrándola se acerco a responderle –muy sencillo Tayuya_chan. Numero las gemelas, y Tsunami_chan no trataron de matar a Naru_chan en cuanto a Samui_chan bueno ella esta algo indispuesta después de lo que Anko_chan le hizo- todas le lanzaron una mirada a la sonriente pelimorada que solo se reía de nuevo ante sus locuras y es que darle una bebida cargada con uno de lo mas poderoso afrodisiacos a Samui que casi termino violando al rubio a media pista de baile fue demasiado y hablando de la rubia esta estaba en este momento en su recamara con un dolor de cabeza tamaño montaña hokage y de ahí no se iba a levantar en un buen rato.

En otros lares lejos de la aldea de las hojas un oscuro y poderoso enemigo gestaba sus planes sumergido en la cámara inferior de su guarida donde el enmascarado Madara Uchiha o al menos la mitad maligna de el estaba como siempre trabajando en sus recursos para la inminente guerra que sin duda estaba próxima a ocurrir cuando estuviesen por completo listos y el momento de soltar a la bestia de las diez colas llegase, trabajaba con ímpetu en la elaboración de sus singulares proyectos entre los que destacaban las cúpulas al frente donde las figuras humanas flotaban en la curiosa solución viscosa y pegajosa mientras el les miraba con su poderoso sharingan grabando en sus mentes la lealtad incondicional al enmascarado –todo marcha bien dudo que alguno valla a revelarse ahora- dijo el enmascarado volteando a su señor mientras este brillaba maligno en el recinto gigantesco y oculto – **bien espero que esta vez tengas razón, y dime conseguiste lo que solicite**- pregunto el cristal con cierta maldad en su voz mientras un clon de Zetsu se levantaba del suelo con el rollo en su manos mientras Madara lo tomaba y juntos salían de la zona inferior, regresaron a la parte superior y claro de nuevo estaban rodeados de nada a un costado el huevo de cristal era ahora mas grande poco mas de un metro de altura y con mucho mas peso seguramente casi 100 kilos, brillaba poderoso y maligno mientras el cristal brillaba al unisonó mezclando su poder con el de la extraña "gema" –**maravilloso aun sigue creciendo pronto estará listo, dime donde esta Sanada**- pregunto el cristal mientras Madara respondía en este momento el hombre en cuestión debería estar aproximándose al país de la ola y nadie se había percatado de ello.

De nuevo en la aldea de la hoja el rubio meditaba en medio del bosque de la muerte bajo la atenta mirada de Komar que no dejaba de maravillarse con el gran desempeño del rubio no había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que comenzó a instruirlo y ahora el podría decir que seria el mejor y mas poderoso invocador de salamandras del mundo inclusive mas allá de lo bueno que llego a ser Hanzo –**bien Naruto basta de meditar pasemos a la practica**- dijo la salamandra mientras el rubio se levantaba y con un grito lleno de dolor entraba en el mencionado estado, le costaba menos trabajo inducirle pero aun así seguía doliendo según Komar eso jamás dejaría de ocurrir el dolor era parte del poder y tendría que acostumbrarse a el, el rubio se movía de un lado a otro lanzando poderosos golpes y relámpagos a diestra y siniestra resonando en el bosque de la muerte mientras los pocos ninjas que pasaban cerca de ahí se alejaban lo mas rápido que podían para no terminar siendo atrapados por el rubio y ateniéndose a su posible regaño o desquite, el día transcurrió con calma cuando el rubio perdió el estado cayendo casi muerto de cansancio al suelo mientras Komar se disipaba en una bola de humo y el rubio asentía a sus palabras, miro al cielo pronto seria la hora de comer y tenia una buena idea en mente, con una sonrisa traviesa se alejo del bosque con una sola dirección en mente, regreso a la casa Ishura donde las chicas bajo el sol del medio día seguían aun en el jardín ahora bajo la fría y serena mirada de Samui que bebía algo de te junto a su madre –Naru_chan bienvenido Mikoto_chan pronto tendrá la comida lista- dijo la mujer de cabellos de dos colores mientras las chicas maldecían según el horario de cocina le tocaba a la Uchiha y por ello se salvo del inmisericorde castigo que no parecía tener un fin pronto el rubio negó a lo que pasaba y con calma se acerco a cierta pelinegra de nombre Kin y quitando las losas de hierro de sus manos mesta masajeó sus hombros mientras Akemi miraba todo con curiosidad y el rubio ponía una rodilla en el suelo, de inmediato Kin se puso como tomate cuando el rubio extendió el hermoso anillo de piedra amarillosa frente a ella –cásate conmigo Kin_chan- pidió amorosamente antes de que la chica de largo cabello negro le saltara encima en un apasionado beso eso era un si mas que claro, el rubio sonrío y con calma seaproximo a Tayuya quien solo lo miro con curiosidad entrecerrando los ojos, el Ishura saco una caja de sus ropas y antes de poder hacer o decir nada las losas de metal de Tayuya salieron volando mientras ella le saltaba encima –si si me quiero casar contigo Naruto_kun mi cielo ya me preguntaba si tendría que secuestrarte y violarte para convencerte de que me lo pidieras- decía la feliz pelirroja mientras admiraba su hermoso anillo, el rubio se la quito de encima y de inmediato se puso a cuchichear con Kin mientras el rubio caminaba a la ultima de las chicas la pelirroja de la hierba que lo miraba con grandes ojos abiertos tras sus lentes –entonces que me dices tu Karin_chan serás mi esposa- pregunto extendiendo un hermoso anillo dorado con relieves asemejantes al pasto y una piedra naranja oscuro engarzada en la sortija –con una condición Naruto_kun…¡cojeme toda la noche de bodas sin parar!-y le salto encima mientras lo besaba con fuerza y Akemi solo podía sonreír sabia bien que detono esto su pequeño comentario sobre casarse con Tsunami genero en el rubio la necesidad de contraer matrimonio con mas de sus chicas -(aun puedo manejarlo como cuando era pequeño)- pensaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHH- el grito vino con fuerza del interior de la casa y todo mundo entro a prisa topándose con una muy peculiar escena una Mikoto asustada mientras en la sala una… Salamandra? O bueno eso parecía ya que en este momento su cuerpo tenia mas bien una silueta femenina muy humanizada con pechos grandes y una larga cola su rostro mas humano seria lindo de no ser por la piel azulada y los afilados dientes que se le veían mientras esta sonreía –Kia_chan… que diablos ¿porque tienes esa forma?- pregunto el rubio nervioso mientras la ¿salamandra? Se poania de pie balanceando la cola y le miraba coquetamente, usaba ropa demasiado ajustada y la verdad Naruto estaba nervioso por la forma en que lo miraba –**tu me prometiste un premio por ayudarte con el kraken… y lo quiero ahora Naruto_kun**- dijo lo ultimo con una voz suave y sugerente mientras el rubio daba un paso hacia atrás mientras ella se le aproximaba y las chicas entrecerraban los ojos –Naruto_kun que clase de recompensa le prometiste a esa- dijo una irritada Tsunade mirando al rubio con una vena pulsando en su cabeza mientras el rubio solo negaba a sus ideas –Naruto_kun es un pervertido que le hace a la zoofilia- dijo una perturbada e indignada Kurenai negando a las acciones del rubio que solo se alejaba mas de las chicas – **anda Naruto_kun dame mi premio**- dijo Kia apareciendo por la espalda abrazándolo mientras la larga cola se enroscaba en las piernas del rubio asustado –Naru_chan eres un pervertido… chicas disciplínenlo- dijo Akemi dándole permiso a las mujeres del rubio para hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer -¡agárrenlo!- le saltaron todas encima y claro acabo siendo golpeado hasta la inconsciencia mientras la salamandra ya en su forma tradicional aunque de dimensiones tipo Akamaru se moría de la risa a un lado de Akemi. Al final todo fue esclarecido como una broma de la rebelde salamandra que hacia lo que se le venia en gana porque simplemente era demasiado poderosa como para que Hizo se impusiera a ella al final la mencionada invocación termino mudándose a los terrenos Ishura a las lindas aguas termales… Naruto lo sabia iba a sufrir mucho por esa decisión pero como negarse a una solicitud de su madre cuando esta ha escuchado la triste historia de la pequeña salamandra que es la última de su tipo y vive sola y rechazada por todo el clan, quizá el rubio debió mencionar que no la rechazaban sino que le tenían miedo pero en ese momento ninguna de las chicas lo escuchaba estaban mas ocupadas llorando por la tragedia de la invocación; en nami nuestro asesino de la isla del buitre miraba los barcos en el mar algunos de ellos tratando por todos los medios de sacar del fondo del agua el cadáver de la bestia marina –bueno creo que no tendré que buscarlo aunque no tengo ganas de mojarme- esbozo una sonrisa perturbadora mientras saltaba al mar y corría sobre su superficie calmada corriendo a toda velocidad hasta que pronto los barcos miraban al hombre de pie sobre el agua el nerviosismo invadió a todo mundo cuando trazo los sellos y alzo la mano la dejo caer de golpe y la presión del aire se dejo sentir con fuerza, los barcos fueron hundidos por el pilar de aire que golpeo el mar y que pronto lo hacia sacudirse y separarse en un circulo perfecto mientras Sanada se hundía en el mar que se abría bajo la presión de su jutsu, pronto estaba en una gran oquedad en el agua con el cadáver de la bestia frente a el –eso es un kraken?... parece un calamar sobrealimentado- dijo graciosamente mientras se acercaba a la bestia y con su mano rebosando de viento golpeaba, y nada paso lo realizo de nuevo y obtuvo el mismo resultado –valla ni muerto pierde sus capacidades- dijo con cierto buen humor antes de que el aire estallase con fuerza en una explosión que sacudió el mar mientras este se separaba un poco y Sanada miraba la bestia estaba intacta y eso no le gustaba nada, en el suelo marino un pedazo del Kraken previamente desprendido por el rubio yacía tirado el golpe de su jutsu movió sus tentáculos y le revelo el pedazo –bueno esto es mejor que nada- lo guardo no era muy grande pero era algo de su carne blanca y un pedazo de piel rugosa, salió de ahí a toda velocidad mientras el agua volvía a cubrir a la bestia que se hundía en una gigantesca grieta, se hundió despacio mientras una silueta se movía en el mar y "algo" jalaba el cadáver hasta las profundidades del mar se trataba de un animal de proporciones colosales… después de todo quien dijo que el Kraken era la única bestia marina que existía.

Los días pasaron y pronto todo mundo en la aldea de la hoja se reunía para la celebración de otra de las muchas bodas de Naruto, en esta ocasión Sakura y Lee estaban sentados uno a lado de la otra muy acaramelados al parecer tuvieron buenos días de pareja en los que nadie los vio… el rubio no quería saber mas de eso, como siempre Hiashi estaba cómodo en su asiento rodeado de un montón de esposas que no paraban de llorar y el mismo ahora deseaba mas que nunca estar muerto, sus maravillosos tapones de oído se le habían olvidado y estaba condenado a chutarse todo el llanto –(porque no solo aparece algo y me come)- pidió al creador cuando la nueva huésped de la casa Ishura la pintoresca salamandra de piel azulosa aparecía a un costado de el sonriéndole amenazadoramente –(…no lo decía enserio)- pensó el hombre del byakugan mientras la ceremonia dio inicio, como siempre fue un parlotear incesante que no duro mucho esta ves gracias a la dulce sonrisa de Akemi que con un solo vistazo puso blanco al ministro que como siempre termino la boda presentando a la nueva pareja Naruto y Kin Ishura, tan pronto acabo salió huyendo de ahí; la fiesta dio inicio y claro todo mundo celebraba mientras una salamandra bastante divertida correteaba al sanin de los sapos por hacer comentarios sobre salamandras gorronas que se pegan a la familia de los demás, todo mundo estaba divertido al ver como Jiraiya invoco un sapo enorme que tan pronto vio a Kia hizo lo mas razonable…se esfumo y el sanin pago las consecuencias –Naru_chan ya es hora de que tomes a tu esposa y la lleves a una recamara… recuerda que quiero muchos nietos- dijo Akemi empujando suavemente al rubio y a la sonrojada Kin que se desvanecieron de la fiesta mientras las biju se miraban una a la otra –**alguien le ha dicho del sello anti embarazo de Naruto_kun**- susurro Hitomi y todas negaron no le habían dicho y no tenían intenciones de hacerlo al menos no ellas apreciaban mucho su vida.

En una recamara en un cómodo hotel el rubio besaba a Kin con pasión mientras esta se dejaba abrazar por el con fuerza mientras sus manos abrían poco a poco el suave kimono grisáceo de la chica –eres muy bella Kin_chan- susurro el rubio mientras las prendas de la chica caían al suelo revelando el maduro cuerpo de la chica, el rubio la recordaba bien des la ultima vez que la tuvo frente a el y aun le parecía tan perfecta con sus redondos pechos bordeando la copa d su esbelta figura y sus largas y hermosas piernas, la abrazo con suavidad mientras la despojaba del sostén y sus pechos quedaban libres de inmediato sus manos los acariciaron con suavidad rozando los duros pezones arrancando suaves gemidos de la pelinegra que solo se dejaba manejar por el rubio ojiazul, la ropa de Naruto estorbaba y separándose de Kin un segundo el Ishura se desnudo, pronto los ojos de la pelinegra lo recorrían de arriba abajo relamiéndose suavemente los labios mas al ver como el rubio se despojaba de sus bóxer revelando su miembro en total erección como saludándola se aproximo a ella de nuevo y se trenzaron en un apasionado beso mientras el miembro del rubio rozaba la suave entrada de Kin por sobre la tela de su pantaleta mientras este la alzaba de la cintura y sus piernas se cerraban entorno a su cintura –te amo Naruto_kun- dijo Kin mientras el rubio la cargaba hasta la cama sobre la que cayeron con fuerza, el rubio se prendió de sus pechos chupando son suavidad mientras los amasaba suavemente arrancando gemidos incesantes a Kin que solo se movía bajo el rubio que no paraba de acariciarle, su mano bajo por la cintura acariciando la suave piel de Kin hasta tocar su pantaleta suavemente con calma la jalo hacia abajo mientras Kin alzaba las piernas dejándole retirarla con suavidad, los fluidos goteaban con fuerza de su entrepierna mientras el rubio se recostaba sobre ella besándola con amor, su miembro se rozo contra su entrada suavemente mientras Kin abría las piernas y el rubio bajaba suavemente, su miembro rozo la suave y mojada entrada que se abría solo para el como siempre habría de ser, empujo con suavidad mientras su interior se abría ante su embate -aaahh Narut _kun- gimio de gusto al sentir como el rubio se clavaba en su interior, el rubio empujo con suavidad llegando a lo mas profundo de Kin mientras esta gemía ante el suave vaivén de Naruto sobre ella el rubio se detuvo y retrocedió despacio antes de volver a entrar de golpe –Aaaaahhhh- Kin se arqueo al sentirlo su pene había golpeado la entrada de su vientre y ahora mismo empujaba con fuerza tratando de entrar en el, pronto la oposición no fue suficiente y el miembro del rubio se colaba dentro de Kin, ella se arqueo del gusto al sentir como el pene del rubio se hundía en su útero, Naruto se detuvo para besarla con suavidad antes de besar su cuello y moverse suavemente en su interior –aprietas mucho Kin_chan… lo adoro- el rubio volvió a empujar y Kin de nuevo se arqueo del gusto al sentir como el rubio la llenaba por completo con su ser, los movimientos se volvieron mas fuertes y animales mientras el rubio entraba y salía de Kin con insistencia mientras esta le abrazaba con fuerza y el rubio ahora mismo besaba sus pechos empujando en ella una y otra vez, -aaaahhh Naruto_kun mas no pares mas dame mas aaaaahhhhh- suplicaba la pelinegra con su cabello desparramado sobre la cama mientras esta rechinaba con fuerza y el rubio se movía sobre ella, su miembro golpeaba su vientre una y otra ves con insistencia mientras sus paredes internas se contraían a la espera de lo inevitable –KIN/NARUTO- ambos fueron atrapados en el violento orgasmo mientras el rubio descargaba abundantemente en Kin y esta gemía de gusto al sentir la semilla caliente del rubio en su vientre mientras este se tensaba sobre ella y su miembro descargaba, gemían y respiraban agitados mientras se besaban con pasión y el rubio miraba a la pelinegra a los ojos –ahora si eres toda mía Kin Ishura mi hermosa esposa- susurró Naruto mientras Kin sonreía con pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos y el rubio se balanceaba sobre ella la noche apenas iniciaba para la pareja.

Un día nuevo llego a Konoha y en la casa Ishura las cosas estaban patas arriba cortesía de la linda salamandra que se mudo con ellos y que actualmente corría de un lado a otro eludiendo a cierta mujer enojada y furiosa –vuelve lagartija voy a hacerme un bolso contigo!- gritaba Tsunade persiguiendo a Kia mientras esta se escondía detrás de la sonriente Akemi que paraba en seco a la rubia ojimiel solicitándole saber cual era la razón de semejante persecución –la razón es que esa, se metió en mi cuarto y mordisqueo mis cosas y derritió mis zapatos con su maldito acido de salamandra- dijo la acusadora rubia mientras Akemi miraba amorosamente a Kia quien uno juraría se volvió por completo blanca –**no es verdad, ella no se enojo por eso es mas le gusto ya que así puede ir de compras solo se enojo porque masque el peluche de Naruto_kun que tenia en su cama**- todo mundo miro a la rubia que se sonrojaba mientras mas de una le miraba con burla tan grande y poderosa y dormía con un peluche –oh que dulce y tierna eres Tsunade_chan tu tienes que ser la primera en darme un nieto!- dijo la conmovida Akemi mientras todas se miraban confundidas esa mujer cambiaba de opinión sobre quien debía darle su primogénito al rubio como quien cambia de camisa, hablando del rubio este entraba a casa de la mano de la feliz Kin y claro tan pronto pusieron un pien en la casa fueron abordados –**Nya Naruto_kun volviste cuenta Kin_chan cuantas veces te cogió, te desmayaste, le partiste el culo cuanto quisiste verdad para como camina creo que esta adolorida anda dinos cuantas veces te …-**y Shineko cayo inconsciente mientras todo mundo miraba a la sonriente Akemi que le daba la bienvenida a la pareja mientras ellos pasaban sobre la gata inconsciente y Akemi los conducía a la sala con una espada abollada en su mano mientras Shineko yacía inerte en el suelo con un gran chichón en la cabeza.

Dos días después de nuevo Hiashi sufría y claro no podía decir nada y una vez mas Kia estaba tendida a su lado mirando todo con una gran sonrisa mientras el hombre de ojos blancos sudaba nervioso –**que linda boda no lo cree Hiashi_san**- dijo la sonriente invocación mientras el Hyuuga asentía y suspiraba estaba condenado y tenia que aceptarlo, al final del pasillo frente a un nuevo ministro, el anterior termino retirándose después de conocer a la madre de Naruto esperaba paciente a que la novia entrare en escena todo mundo se quedo callado cuando Tayuya apareció, lucha preciosa con su cabello recogido en un peinado alto y hermoso usando un kimono claro celeste casi rayando en el blanco , avanzo sonriente hasta estar a un lado del rubio que solo la miraba idiotizado (véase hipnotizado pero eso lo describe mejor), -estas preciosa Tayuya_chan- dijo el rubio a la pelirroja que sonrió con cierta arrogancia mientras miraba por sobre el hombro a las demás –claro que si soy la mujer perfecta para ti no como las ancianas o mocosas que ya conoces- dijo picando el orgullo de las demás que solo se tragaron el coraje y las ganas de destrozarla ahí mismo –oh que graciosa es Tayuya_chan- dijo Akemi sonriendo mientras las demás le miraban enojadas o no se dio cuenta del insulto o no le importo porque no fue dirigido a ella, seguramente fue lo segundo; la ceremonia culmino después de 1 hora de sermón la verdad que fuese un ministro nuevo era la muerte –quiere cerrar el hocico de una vez y declararnos marido y mujer que ya quiero que Naruto_kun me coja toda la noche- todo mundo en especial los hombres se desmayaron por las hemorragias nasales mientras el rubio sonreía y el hombre solo asintió a su orden; la fiesta empezó y antes de que siquiera cortaran el pastel el rubio y su esposa ya no aparecían por ningún lado –creo que Tayuya estaba demasiado ansiosa- dijo Tsume con una sonrisa mientras todas asentían a sus palabras.

En una habitación indeterminada un par de figuras se movían uno contra el otro con fuerza, la ropa del rubio era desgarrada mientras el kimono de Tayuya caía al suelo en pedazos pronto su cuerpo curvo y joven estaba ante el rubio mientras ella desgarraba su ropa interior y se saboreaba –oh si eso es lo que quería ahora tora esa enorme cosa tuya y empújala en mi Naruto_kun- dijo deseosa y con una enorme sonrisa mientras el rubio le besaba con pasión arrojándola a la cama el rubio solo dio un paso a Tayuya cuando su piel se oscureció y sus medidas aumentaron considerablemente –Tayuya_chan… que sexy te vez así- y el rubio salto a la cama, los pechos de Tayuya eran ahora mas grandes y los chupaba con fuerza mientras amasaba los mismos mordiendo suavemente los duros pezones de la mujer –aaahh sii tu si sabes como encenderme Naruto_kun- dijo la excitada Tayuya mientras el rubio deslizaba su miembro entre sus piernas, no dijo nada solo lo empujo de golpe en ella, se arqueo con fuerza cuando sintió el miembro del rubio colándose hasta su vientre de un solo golpe, pronto Tayuya estaba sobre la cama sujetada de los tobillos mientras el rubio embestía con fuerza en ella una y otra vez y sus pechos se movían con cada golpe mientras el rubio se hundía en ella, su golpes fuertes no tardaron en entrar en su vientre, al sentirlo colarse en su útero tayuyá se arqueo de gusto cuando el poderoso orgasmo la azoto y el rubio siguió embistiéndola, su miembro golpeaba con fuerza su vientre una y otra vez mientras ella gemía sin parara bajo la presión del rubio que no se detenía ni un segundo –aaaah siii mas lléname toda muéstrame que eres el semental que todas pensamos que eres aaaaahhhhh- gemía la pelirroja semi demoniaca mientras el rubio golpeaba con fuerza estallando en ella desencadenando un nuevo orgasmo que la hacia arquearse con fuerza mientras el rubio descargaba una abundante cantidad de semen en su interior y ella se arqueaba ante el embate del rubio, soltó sus tobillos y sus piernas cayeron a los costados mientras el rubio salía de ella y con calma la giraba besando y lamiendo sus duras nalgas –eres un pervertido ahora quieres mi culo Naruto_kun- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras el rubio se acomodaba sobre ella y besaba su cuello con suavidad lamiéndolo mientras su miembro se alienaba entre las nalgas de Tayuya –sabes que lo adoro Tayuya_chan y que es todo mío- y empujo, la pelirroja lanzo un gemido animal cuando sintió el pene del rubio golpear su trasero que cedió al primer golpe abriéndose deliciosamente mientras la cabeza de su miembro se adentraba en ella, -aaahh que apretada estas Tayuya_chan siempre eres así de adorable- dijo el rubio mientras mordía suavemente su oído mientras empujaba aun mas en ella y Tayuya lo sentía entrando en ella, su boca dejaba gemir con fuerza mientras el rubio entraba mas en ella su miembro latía dentro de Tayuya y el rubio se balanceaba hacia atrás, empujo de nuevo y ella clamo por mas mientras el rubio la embestía con fuerza y tayuyá arrojaba sus caderas contra el rubio mientras este le empujaba con fuerza, los golpes eran fuertes y el trasero de Tayuya se movía con cada golpe del rubio que se movía con fuerza en ella mientras Tayuya gemía y gemía –mas mas Naruto_kun cojeme mas párteme en dos- suplicaba la pelirroja mientras el rubio empujaba con todas sus fuerzas, los dos gimieron con todo y se desplomaron sobre la cama mientras Naruto inundaba el trasero de tayuyá con su violenta descarga que pronto los tenia a los dos quejándose del gusto, salió de ella y su semen escurrió de su trasero abierto mientras el rubio besaba la espalda de la pelirroja y se tiraba a la cama mirándola con una sonrisa –ven aquí Tayuya_chan tu turno de montarme- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la pelirroja solo se relamía los labios –no vas a saber ni como te llamas cuando acabe contigo Naruto_kun- dijo la pelirroja mientras se acomodaba sobre el rubio sonriente y reiniciaban las "hostilidades".

Un día nuevo estaba brillando en Konoha y claro las cosas en la mansión Ishura estaban calmadas y serenas?, el rubio y la mas que feliz tayuyá entraron a casa mientras las chicas tomaban el te cómodamente en la sala en total calma a su lado Akemi bebía su taza sentada donde claramente se denotaba su posición de superioridad mientras el rubio y la pelirroja parpadeaban confundidos al ver como todo estaba tan sereno-muy bien donde carajos estamos o quienes son ustedes y que hicieron con las ancianas seniles y las mocosas celosas- dijo la pelirroja tratando de provocar a las chicas que solo la miraron con calma mientras sonreían y negaban a su actitud, y el rubio miraba a Akemi preguntándole que pasaba en su casa –nada malo Naru_chan las chicas están aprendiendo a actuar como damas eso es todo pero anda pasea conmigo y cuéntame como estuvo tu noche crees que ya valla a ser abuela- el rubio sonrió y suspiro mientras salía de ahí a pasear con su madre y Tayuya parpadeaba confundida y claro la mujer salió de ahí, el sonido del metal resonó y la pelirroja vio algo preocupada como las hojas de criatal rompían las cerraduras de los grilletes que mas mantenían en sus lugares mientras las mujeres se ponían de pie y miraban a la asustada pelirroja como si fuese un saco de boxeo –oh bien mátenme no me importa después de como me cojieron anoche me puedo morir feliz- dijo con una sonrisa antes de que todas le saltaran encima y claro al final la golpeada Tayuya acabo colgando del techo de nuevo, claro cuando el rubio y su madre regresaron todas terminaron regañadas y colgando del techo en amarres de cristal exceptuando Guren a la que el rubio defendió diciendo que era su costumbre adquirida disciplinar de ese modo a las chicas y que ciertamente era mucho mas humano que golpearlas hasta la inconsciencia, Akemi lo considero correcto y perdono a Guren… por ahora; de nuevo el tiempo paso y claro una nueva boda llego a la aldea de la hoja que ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse a las múltiples bodas seguidas de Naruto que ciertamente se casaba en tercios o mas cuando lo hacía en menos de una semana ya iba por su tercera boda, todo mundo estaba arreglado y listo el rubio elegante, Akemi formal, sus novias/esposas/arrimadas (por Mabui y Karui) vestidas de Gala Hiashi llorando por su suerte y claro la novia entro en escena, Karin lucia hermosa en su kimono por completo turquesa mientras avanzaba hasta el rubio sin sus lentes –creo que no veías casi nada sin tus lentes Karin_chan- pregunto en un susurro el ojiazul mientras la mujer pelirroja de la hierba sonreía –memorice el camino quería lucir espectacular y mis gafas estorbaban- el rubio esbozo una sonrisa esa chica si que sabia como planear las cosas, la ceremonia culmino pronto y el rubio fue formalmente presentado con su bella esposa nueva que por azares del destino se tropezó con la cola de cierta salamandra que no estaba donde debía estar por fortuna el rubio le atrapo antes de que tocara el suelo; la fiesta fue animada con decenas de clones rubios bailando con las chicas mientras el original era por completo acaparado por Karin quien algo sonrojada le dejaba ponerle los lentes –te vas mas hermosa con ellos- dijo el rubio antes de que ella lo besara para enseguida susurrarle algo al oído mientras una sonrisa digna de Karin o de un pervertido adornaba su rostro, el rubio asintió y se desvanecieron en un remolino oscuro.

Minutos después el rubio estaba desnudo sobre el borde de la cama cuando una sexy neko-karin aparecía en escena con sus orejitas puestas sobre su cabeza usando en esta ocasión un traje a dos piezas bastante ajustado –nya Naruto_sama neko Karin esta aquí para su ración de rica leche- dijo sonriendo mientras se aproximaba al rubio que retirando la sabana revelaba su miembro erecto y ansioso –bebe toda la que quieras Karin_chan- decía el ojiazul rozando su miembro contra el rostro de la pervertida pelirroja que abriendo la boca chipaba suavemente la punta de su miembro, besaba con delicadeza mientras chupaba y acariciaba los testículos del afortunado rubio que solo podía gemir ante el suave roce de la mujer de lentes que acariciaba con delicadeza su entrepierna, pronto todo el miembro del rubio se perdía en la boca de Karin quien chupaba con fuerza mientras el rubio acariciaba sus rojos cabellos –aaahh Karin_chan siempre eres excelente en esto aaahhhh- decía entre gemidos mientras su miembro era consentido por la sonriente pelirroja, chupo con fuerza mientras el rubio gemía con fuerza sujetándola de la nuca obligándola a tragar todo su miembro que estallaba con fuerza inundando su boca con su espeso semen que poco a poco ella bebía con sumo gusto, su entrepierna estaba por completo humedecida mientras bebía el semen del rubio que tras soltarla permaneció en el filo de la cama erecto como era su costumbre mirándola fijamente mientras ella le miraba sonrojada –ven aquí mi dulce neko pelirroja que aun tengo mucho mas para ti- dijo invitándola a la cama a la cama a la que de inmediato se trepo la pelirroja en su papel por completo sumisa el rubio la volteo boca arriba y beso con suavidad sus pechos despojándola de la ropa y admirando su hermoso cuerpo desnudo –te amo Karin_chan- besos sus pechos mamando con suavidad de los duros pezones mientras la pelirroja gemía de gusto sabedora de que aunque fuera solo un pedazo pero al menos un poco dl corazón del rubio le pertenecía el miembro de Naruto se rozaba contra ella con suavidad dejándole sentir su dureza mientras el la tomaba de las piernas separándolas suavemente –Naruto_kun Neko_Karin te ama y quiere que la llenes de leche mi amor- dijo sonriendo dulcemente mientras el rubio la jalaba contra el y su pene se adentraba en ella, Karin gimió de gusto cuando el rubio se inserto en su vagina con un suave golpe que la abría despacio mientras su miembro de hundía en ella poco a poco, sus paredes se abrían y abrazaban el miembro del rubio amorosamente mientras el se clavaba despacio en su interior el miembro se hundió hasta el fondo y Karin solo podía gemir, sus tobillos terminaron en los hombros del rubio que empujaba en ella con fuerza –aaaahhh Naruto_kun aaaaahhh- gemía la pelirroja mientras el rubio empujaba aun mas ella con todas sus fuerzas llegando hasta el fin del camino, con un solo golpe orado el vientre de Karin, ella gimió con fuerza cuando sintió el miembro del rubio en su útero entrando y saliendo de ella una y otra vez mientras sus tobillos caían de los hombros del rubio y lo sujetaban de la cintura y el empujaba mas y mas en Karin, sus caderas se lanzaban contra el rubio mientras este sujetaba sus manos y besaba sus pechos moviéndose sobre ella con fuerza mientras la pelirroja gemía sin parar al sentir el miembro del rubio moviéndose adentro y afuera en su interior mientras el rubio empujaba cada vez mas fuerte mientras su pene se inflamaba en su interior, de un solo golpe se introdujo lo mas adentro que pudo y descargo con fuerza dentro de Karin quien solo pudo gemir de gusto al sentir como el rubio la inundaba con su semen caliente y espeso, se miraron a los ojos y solo sonrieron sin moverse no hacían falta palabras para decir lo que sentían con verse a los ojos era todo lo que bastaba, se dieron un beso suave mientras el rubio se movía sobre la cama con Karin aun rodeando su miembro quedando ella sobre su cuerpo y le sonrió ella comprendió muy bien lo que eso significaba, con suavidad sus caderas comenzaron a moverse y los gemidos regresaron a la habitación mientras era Karin quien cabalgaba al rubio en esta ocasión.

Un día amaneció en el mundo y en las afueras de la base de akatasuki Sanada aun estaba bastante molesto todo el show que paso y los bandidos que le salieron en el camino que mato por conseguir el bendito pedazo del Kraken todo para buscar su recompensa y el cristal le salió con que su premio era un absurdo pergamino que Madara le entrego y con el que lo mandaron a las montañas –mas vale que esto valga la pena- murmuro el hombre mientras trazaba los sellos y una inmensa bola de humo inundaba el lugar, la brisa soplo despejándolo y revelando nada –valla chasco- dijo molesto cuando la gran sombra lo surco, frente a el un animal enorme e imponente se posaba era enorme tanto como el mismo Gamabunta… no era mas grande, un ave de hecho de plumaje negro y rostro liso sin alguna pluma con un pico enorme y grueso y miraba a Sanada fijamente mientras ladeaba su cabeza a un costado –**hueles a muerte humano… eso me agrada, soy Kargon, señor del clan del buitre dime tienes lo necesario para ser nuestro invocador**- dijo la enorme ave negra con una voz gruesa y sepulcral mientras Sanada asentía a sus palabras y el animal olfateaba el aire –**ok hagamos la prueba entonces hacia allá como a 20 kilómetros hay una aldea, vamos y muéstrame como matas a todos los habitantes para mostrar que eres digno de nosotros… a menos que tengas problemas con eso-** dijo la enorme bestia mientras Sanada dibujaba en su cara una sonrisa por demás espeluznante antes de responderle –que estamos esperando vamos a matar unas cuantas personas jejejeje- su risa calo hondo en el vacio mientras el buitre inmenso ofrecía una de sus garras para transportar al hombre y se alejaban volando Sanada le caía bien y eso solo significaba problemas.

* * *

><p>Bueno el capitulo se acabo como vimos ya hay mas adiciones oficiales al clan Ishura Akemi se impone a todas y tiene una forma de ser algo voluble sobre quien de ellas debe darle su primer nieto parece que todo depende de cómo se sienta, Naruto tiene ahora una invocación que vive con el fastidiando su vida y la de las chicas y claro para colmo Sanada consiguió el fragmento del kraken y recibió un enorme premio que creo yo va a ser un inmenso problema sin contar con lo que se llevo al cadáver del "calamar" que mato Naruto será que veremos algo mucho mas grande y peligroso próximamente?<br>_asi es como se debe empezar la semana (con una gran sonrisa en su cara)  
>es verdad asi se alegra mucho una (sonríe como la otra)<br>mas considerando de donde te inspiraste( el autor se sonroja)  
>te ves lindo cuando te pones asi (el autor se pone mas rojo)<br>_pueden dejar eso por todos los cielos… los veo luego

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: les gusto el cap?


	158. C155: Alas negras

Bien hoy es martes y que creen después del capitulo extra grande de ayer les traigo uno mas donde sabremos que diablos paso con sanada y su animalito que invoco pero claro antes que nada primero lo primero los reviews

**Yue namikaze**: hay que leer para saber no crees  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:si que bueno estuvieron losmomentos y si sanada nececitaba una invocacion que fuera acorde con el no crees  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si es vrdad lo que se llevo al kraken es enorme, y para shigure que te pareceria que fuese uno de los soldados revividos de madara ya sabes que ella fuese una de las idolos de tenten por su manejo de las armas, y si hay una relacion entre ellas aparte delnombre y de lo de lanzar bolas de fuego explosivas  
><strong>Core Nakisawa<strong>:lo de kia si algo tiene que ver con eso y si vienen muchas batallas espectaculares ya veras  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:no te apures yo comprendo lo del trabajo y si akemi es de temer, y si vienen mas lemons en el futuro sin contar con las grandes luchas y sile diste a su invocacion jejeje  
>bueno se acabaron los reviews hora de seguir con el capo y saber que es eso que se comió el cadáver del kraken que sera?<br>_debe tener enormes dientes (el autor asiente)  
>claro que si para poder comerse algo con esa piel (el autor sonríe)<br>además de grande (el autor asiente)  
>sin duda es algo colosal (miran al autor)<br>_pues si quieren saber que es mejor pónganse a leer

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 155: Alas negras<strong>

Las personas de la pequeña aldea iban y venían en sus vidas como siempre sumidos en sus cosas sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que pasaba en el resto del mundo claro al resto del mundo ellos no parecían importarles mucho, los aldeanos se movían como siempre por las calles muy tranquilos hasta que lo vieron en el cielo una figura oscura proyectando una enorme sombra sobre su aldea mientras un hombre malévolo sonreía sujeto de una de las garras del animal –je esto va a ser muy divertido- y Sanada se lanzo al vacio cayendo sobre la aldea con una fuerza devastadora, su cuerpo se rodeo de futon y como si fuese una plancha de acerco aplasto los edificios del centro mientras las personas gritaban aterradas por el violento ataque que cegó mas de 20 vidas de un golpe el poderoso asesino se alzo entre los escombros con una sonrisa asesina en su cara mientras los cuerpos de seguridad le rodeaban con lanzas en las manos gritándole que s rindiera ya que estaba rodeado –Futon: josho kiryu (elemento viento: viento ascendente)- alzo la mano cuando el torbellino de aire soplo hacia arriba arrastrando a los guardias al mismo mientras la sangre volaba y los hombres eran desgarrados por los poderosos vientos que pronto se tiñeron de rojo mientras la gente gritaba de terror ante la aparición del enemigo –oh pero no se vallan esto apenas empieza-, y Sanada salto a la calle principal mientras el enorme buitre admiraba todo desde el aire; Sanada se lanzo al ataque con sus manos inundadas de viento blanco mientras corría por la calle destrozando a las personas en pedazos mientras sus carcajadas homicidas resonaban con fuerza y las balas de aire destrozaban edificios sin compasión alguna, las estructuras se desplomaban aplastando a la gente mientras Sanada saltaba al aire y girando con fuerza evocaba a un colosal tornado que destruía todo a su paso alzando a las aterradas personas en el aire mientras eran desgarrados por los vientos furiosos, cayo sobre un edificio y vio a la distancia un pequeño hospital alzo la mano al aire y con fuerza la presión del mismo colapso sobre el edificio pequeño que se derrumbo estrepitosamente asesinando a todos los residentes mientras el hombre se carcajeaba ante su devastación, mientras todo mundo escapaba de el, un hombre ya mayor corría por la calle junto a su nieto de no mas de 10 años cuando Sanada aterrizo frente a ellos con una sonrisa malévola en su cara , de inmediato el viejo hombre protegió a su nieto que temblaba de terror a espaldas del viejo –Futon: furyundan (elemento viento: dragón de viento)- el reptil blanco apareció volando con fuerza lanzándose contra el hombre que grito con fuerza mientras el y el niño eran asesinados de la peor manera –AAAAAHHHHHHH- su grito resonó por toda la aldea.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe en la aldea de la hoja, estaba meditando en su jardín y de pronto se sintió tan extraño algo muy malo estaba pasando y no necesitaba ser un genio para saberlo, esa misma sensación ya la había tenido antes como cuando Kiri fue devastado… su mente trajo a su presente la cara sonriente de Sanada y por instinto se tomo del hombro mientras recordaba la cara sonriente de ese hombre y el como lo hirió con demasiada fuerza y mucha facilidad algo en el resultaba demasiado perturbador la misma Kurayami se lo dijo cuando se conocieron algo en ese hombre era muy peligroso, y ahora mismo tenia esa extraña sensación en su pecho fuera lo que fuera debía estar relacionado con Sanada y sin duda no era nada bueno de eso estaba seguro, Akemi lo miraba desde el pórtico de la casa estaba preocupada la forma en que el rubio estaba ahora la conocía muy bien –sucede algo malo Akemi_sama- pregunto Guren apareciendo a un lado de la mujer que no dejaba de mirar a su hijo fijamente mientras este trataba de regresar a su meditación, en la casa la mayoría de las chicas miraban fijamente a la mujer que lucia en verdad preocupada con lo que miraba –no lo se Guren_chan, Naru_chan siempre ha tenido una especie de sexto sentido para las cosas malas es como una habilidad que desarrollo de cuando aun era joven y estaba solo y con el tiempo creo que se mejoro sin que se diera cuenta y por como luce ahora creo que puede sentir algo muy malo en algún lugar pero no estoy segura- dijo la mujer preocupada mientras el rubio de nuevo volvía a su meditación antes de rodearse del poder rojo y maligno de Naruko mientras restos blancos aparecían sobre su ceja izquierda comenzando a crecer, pronto la mitad de su cara estaba cubierta por la mascara mientras el se levantaba despacio y con calma, frente a el una legión de clones salía de la nada lanzándose contra el bajo la mirada expectante de todas las chicas, el rubio se desvaneció en un zumbido estático y con fuerza y velocidad destrozo a todos los clones con golpes precisos y letales que cegaban la vida de las replicas que se destrozaban en roca y cristal mientras las chicas miraban como un batallón de no menos de 50 clones caía frente al rubio en menos de un minuto, el poder se extinguió y la mascara cayo en pedazos al suelo mientras el rubio suspiraba y miraba al cielo azul  
>-<em><strong>estas mejorando Naruto_kun dime no te interesa algo de "entrenamiento" privado<strong>_- susurró insinuante su hollow rubia mientras Naruto sonreía  
>-<em>oye no digas esas cosas Naruto_sama es alguien correcto y centrado no es como tu una pervertida desesperada-<em> reclamo la siempre serena espada peliblanca ganándose solo una mirada de incredulidad de la rubia de coletas  
>-<em><strong>mira quien lo dice, debo recordarte Kurayami que clamas por que Naruto_kun te haga el amor día y noche sin parar es mas sueñas con eso te he escuchado cuando balbuceas dormido así que quien es la pervertida desesperada ahora<strong>_- Kurayami se puso toda roja mientras Naruko se carcajeaba y el rubio solo podía hacer una cosa sonreír ante su pequeña discusión interna que ciertamente resultaba entretenida.

Muerte, eso era todo lo que quedaba en el pequeño poblado de agricultores ubicado entre las altas montañas, todo lo que alcanzaron a ver los habitantes fue la figura enorme de una clase de ave de la que cayo una figura asesina envuelta en futon, fue una carnicería tan pronto aterrizo todo mundo comenzó a morir y a correr suplicando piedad pero como siempre Sanada no se las tuvo a nadie, sus jutsus de aire destrozaban a todo mundo mientras las construcciones se desplomaban y el ave de plumaje oscuro volaba en círculos sobre ellos admirando la brutalidad del hombre que les atacaba sin piedad alguna, las personas murieron y su sangre se rego por el suelo mientras los cadáveres se apilaban en las calles hasta que al final tras largos y agónicos 5 minutos no quedo nadie con vida mientras Sanada admiraba su obra y el viento se mecía mientras la enorme ave aterrizaba a su lado admirando todo a su alrededor  
>-<strong>precioso, simplemente precioso tienes vocación de asesino mi estimado Sanada<strong>- declaro el enorme buitre mientras el hombre solo sonreía  
>-uno hace bien lo que le gusta hacer no te parece jajajajaja- sus carcajadas como siempre resonaban espeluznantes y crueles mientras el enorme animal admiraba todo<br>-**en eso tienes toda la razón, has pasado la prueba el clan del buitre estará mas que feliz de ayudarte a sembrar terror y caos en el mundo, cuando nos necesites invócanos Sanada** – y la colosal ave se desvaneció en una bola de humo mientras el hombre admiraba todo a su alrededor  
>-genial ahora voy a tener que caminar de regreso- dijo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara cuando comenzó a caminar alejándose de todo el caos a su alrededor.<p>

En Kiri los grupos de vigilancia del mizukage revisaban los alrededores de la aldea en busca de posibles invasores si bien aun estaban algo destruidos no podían darse el lujo de tolerar un ataque en este momento, a la distancia un gran barco mercante se miraba en el horizonte y ellos lo vigilaban con calma –no creo que venga para aca- dijo uno de los ninjas mientras el otro asentía y se inclinaba por su cantimplora –oye esa es mía bebe tu propia agua- reclamo el primero mientras comenzaban a forcejear por la mencionada cantimplora, a la distancia el barco se movía despacio por las aguas y ninguno vio cuando paso, algo se alzo de mar y abriéndose atrapo al barco justo por el centro aplastándolo con fuerza antes de hundirlo en el agua con demasiada facilidad –que egoísta eres deberías compartir… oye a donde diablos se fue el barco- dijo el ninja mientras el otro miraba en el horizonte sin poder vislumbrar la figura del navío que se perdió del panorama, bajo el agua las personas trataban de nadar desesperadas pero las corriente los jalaba a las colosales quijadas que se derraban destrozándoles a todos mientras los ojos rojos y malignos se cerraban despacio y se retiraba a las profundidades del mar; en la guarida de Akatsuki el cristal estaba en medio de una charla con su eterno y leal seguidor Madara todo giraba entorno a un encargo que el enmascarado decía estaba listo para cuando el deseara usarle y claro todo se interrumpió cuando el cristal resplandeció y empezó a carcajearse al sentirle a lo lejos  
>-<strong>jajajajajajajajaja aun vive quien lo diría jajajajajajajajajajajaja<strong>- sus risas resonaban con fuerza mientras Madara lo miraba con duda  
>-de quien hablas padre- inquirió con duda el hombre de la mascara mientras el cristal resplandecía maligno serenando su escandalosa risa<br>-**veras mi querido Madara cuando la raza humana aun era joven y no poblaba el mundo por completo la puerta al makai estaba abierta y los demonios vagaban libres por este mundo pero ninguno fue como el, nacido de lo mas oscuro y perverso como un arma un ser nacido para destruir lo que se metiera en su camino algo que incluso puede infundir miedo en Juubi algo tan temible y poderoso que fue condenado a la destrucción por los dioses cuando se fugo a la tierra, se suponía que sus cuatro elegidos lo detendrían pero al parecer el no estaba muerto, creo que lo único que lograron fue encerrarlo y nuestro querido Sanada abrió una grieta en su prisión y ha escapado, aun esta débil fueron milenios sin alimento pero aun así es tal y como se cuenta su presencia es inconfundible jajajajajaja vete Madara debo establecer una conexión con el**- declaro el cristal mientras el enmascarado salía y su poder resplandecía en la oscuridad.  
>en el fondo del mar en una fosa profunda y oscura los ojos rojos se abrían en la nada mientras sentía la fuerza llamándole de la superficie, sus ojos se nublaban y su mente se retorcía mientras el poder de aquel cristal corrompía su mente solo podía escuchar su susurros en su cabeza –(<strong>tu me servirás… serás mi arma mas poderosa y cuando llegue el momento todo el mundo conocerá tu furia y tu poder…Leviatán<strong>)-sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse poco a poco mientras el cristal insistía seria difícil controlarle pero si lo lograba que fabulosa arma habría de ser.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja el clan Ishura comía en casa como siempre todo mundo reunido y claro Akemi estaba a la derecha del rubio y a su izquierda… bueno las chicas no querían acercársele a esa rara salamandra que de nuevo tenia una forma semi humana que ciertamente era algo perturbadora mas cuando se le repegaba al rubio insistiéndole en eso de que quería darle un beso, las chicas se molestarían de no ser porque cada vez que lo decía Naruto se ponía blanco como si recordara algo malo relacionado con eso –y dime Kia_chan como es que logras tomar esa forma según se ninguna invocación puede tomar forma humana o bueno casi humana- pregunto la mujer pelirroja mientras la salamandra marcaba algo de carne y todas la miraban con miedo después de todo sus manos terminaban en afiladas garras con las que pinchaba su comida antes de llevársela a la boca –**soy la ultima de mi clase se dice que las salamandras dragón fuimos bendecidas por el clan del dragón hace siglos por luchar ferozmente y soportar el calor de la batalla de ahí que puedo tomar esta forma y ninguna otra salamandra puede, aunque no me convence del todo estas cosas son enormes no entiendo como la rubia de allá puede con algo así**- dijo Kia señalando a Tsunade mientras todas la miraban ciertamente en eso la invocación tenia razón eran tan grandes como los de la rubia aunque eso no le quitaba lo rara, hubo una bola de humo y reasumió su forma animal mas reducida antes de alejarse en dirección a las aguas termales, nadie dijo nada aunque a estas alturas ya nadie se asombraba de ellos  
>-Naruto_kun tengo que decirte…ya programe la operación de Itachi para hoy dentro de dos horas- declaro la ojimiel mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras diciendo que iba a estar puntual<br>-de que operación hablan hay algo malo con Itachi_chan que no me hallan dicho- pregunto la inquieta Mikoto mientras el rubio sonreía negando a su preocupación  
>-no es eso… su magenkyou lo deja ciego poco a poco y entre las notas de Madara hallamos una forma de detener el proceso eso para eso es la operación- declaro con una sonrisa mientras Mikoto asentía feliz ni Tsunade o el tenían deseos de decirle que iban a implantarle los ojos de Sasuke.<p>

Sanada estaba aburrido mientras avanzaba por el campo la verdad esto de avanzar caminando o saltando era un asco el prefería ser transportado por Madara eso era menos fastidioso, a la distancia mientras caminaba por los riscos de la montaña lo vio se alzaba un gran valle frente a el y con calma evaluó las direcciones mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara –bien hacia allá debería estar Iwa, para allá Kusa y si no me equivoco Konoha esta para allá… quizá no puedo ir yo a visitar a Naruto pero nadie dijo nada de mis nuevos amigos jajajajajajajaja- se carcajeo con fuerza mientras trazaba los sellos y las figuras oscuras aparecían frente a el eran enormes y espeluznantes y le miraban expectantes –bueno emplumados… quiero que me hagan un pequeño favor… vallan a Iwa Kusa y Konoha causen caos y destrucción que es lo que tanto nos gusta y luego me avisan que tal les fue, tu el mas grande cuidado con un ninja rubio llamado Naruto si no te cuidas te puede matar jejejeje- las aves batieron sus grandes alas y volaron lejos del perverso hombre que les miraba perdiéndose a la distancia con una gran sonrisa antes de darse cuenta de algo –diablos debí pedir que uno de ellos me llevara a la base… que se le hará a seguir caminando- y molesto volvió a lo suyo mientras las colosales aves surcaban los cielos de las naciones elementales; la aldea mas cercana a su ubicación era Kusa por lo que las aves se separaron mientras el enorme animal se desviaba en dirección de la aldea de la hierba donde todo mundo iba y venia sumido en sus cosas y claro en la oficina del kusakage este estaba muy acaramelado con su esposa viendo catálogos sobre artículos para bebe cuando el aire en la aldea se agito con fuerza, los ninjas alzaron la vista y vieron la enorme ave de plumaje negro surcando los cielos mientras volaba en círculos sobre su aldea y nadie entendía de donde era que procedía semejante animal que ahora mismo volaba sobre ellos, los ninjas estaban algo preocupados era demasiado grande como para ser un animal salvaje y el kusakage le miraba desde su balcón privado, el ave los miro desde el cielo antes de dejarse caer en picada, los ninjas gritaron del miedo cuando el animal abrió las alas deteniéndose de golpe antes de tocar el suelo sus enormes garras se abrieron y con fuerza tomo uno de los edificios y jalando lo arranco de sus cimientos mientras todo mundo gritaba y los jutsus volaban contra la invocación que se levaba al cielo alejándose de su alcance mientras sus garras destrozaban la edificación en sus patas de la que caían personas gritando de miedo y dolor mientras algunos de ellos eran atrapados en su pico que los aplastaba con fuerza destrozándolos por completo mientras los escombros se desplomaban sobre la aldea y el ave se detenía **– yasei no kaze (viento salvaje)- **grito el buitre mientras agitaba sus alas y todo salía volando por el poderoso vendaval que destrozaba algunos edificios mientras los ninjas le atacaban con fuerza, no fue sino hasta que el kusakage ataco de frente con un poderoso golpe directo a su pico que la invocación se detuvo algo mareada antes de elevarse y perderse en la distancia.

En el valle rocoso de Iwa las cosas marchaban como siempre con un tsuchikage que se la pasaba lloriqueando por la partida de su nieta que fue "pervertida" por el rubio de la hoja aunque todo mundo sabia que Naruto nada tenia que ver con eso la verdad nadie se sentía con ganas de discutir con el viejo hombre que solo lloraba cada que le recordaban a su nieta; -algo se acerca!- grito uno de los vigías cuando se diviso al enorme animal volando hacia Iwa era un ave no había duda de eso , un ave de plumaje negro y aspecto amenazador que volaba a una altura baja mientras se lanzaba contra la aldea de la roca a toda velocidad -¡a sus puestos de defensa!- grito el hombre antes de que su puesto fuese destrozado cuando el animal se apertrecho en la muralla destrozándolo de un golpe con su pico, y como no un buitre casi tan grande como una casa era algo amenazador y muy fuerte, los ninjas se aproximaron al animal mientras Onoki lo miraba con ojos abiertos –no pude ser… ¿quien diablos gano ese contrato?- se pregunto el hombre mientras el ave gritaba con fuerza antes de alzar el vuelo eludiendo los misiles de roca que se lanzaban contra el, se elevo mucho antes de lanzarse contra la oficina del tsuchikage que solo se agacho cuando las garras de la bestia le arrancaron el techo a su edificio y lo arrojo a la aldea donde los ninjas corrían en todas direcciones tratando de acertarle al animal que se elevaba lejos de su alcance y los miraba con diversión –de mi no huiras pajarraco- el buitre volteo para ver la figura diminuta y flotante de Onoki mientras atacaba con fuerza, la enorme serpiente de polvo se materializo en segundos y se enrosco en el buitre con fuerza apretándolo mientras este se desplomaba al suelo, en el ultimo segundo de libero alzando el vuelo mientras se lanzaba en un ataque frontal contra el kage que sonreía ante su arrebato –te agarre…jinton: genkai hakuri no jutsu (elemento polvo: jutsu del desprendimiento del muro primitivo)- el extraño cubo se dejo caer contra la furiosa ave que ni trato de eludirlo, gran error, lo golpeo con fuerza volviéndose colosal mientras el ave chillaba de dolor y era aplastada con fuerza siendo empujada hasta la aldea quedando reducida a poco mas que una mancha roja con plumas negras y el tsuchikage era aclamado por su pueblo, quizá era un hombre viejo pero aun tenia el toque y eso no se discutía; regresando a Konoha Mikoto estaba preocupada la mencionada operación inicio hacia ya casi media hora y en el interior el rubio a ojos cerrados inundaba de su poder regenerativo los ojos de Sasuke que flotaban en algún liquido de conservación mientras el noqueado Itachi era intervenido –ya es hora de implantarlos Naruto_kun- dijo Tsunade con su atuendo de cirujana mientras el rubio asentía y ahora procedía a inyectar su poder en cuerpo sin ojos de Itachi, mientras sus nuevos globos oculares eran insertados en el, la verdad fue una operación delicada de la que salina Tsunade y el rubio serios mientras Mikoto y las esposas del pelinegro les miraban con expectantes  
>-y bien?- pregunto Suki mientras la ojimiel sonreía junto a su marido de ojos azules<br>-fue un éxito, Itachi recobrara la vista al cien por ciento cuando despierte será como si nunca se hubiera estado quedando ciego- declaro la ojimiel justo cuando todo mundo les felicitaba y ellos atendían algo apenados las felicitaciones de las mujeres alegres.

Las alarmas de la aldea sonaron de pronto resonando con fuerza mientras una sombra se cernía sobre Konoha y el rubio salía a la ventana a divisar lo que era, se trataba de una especia de ave que circundaba sobre Konoha volando en círculos sobre sus cabezas, las personas de Konoha corrían aterradas más cuando la enorme salamandra azulada ya en su tamaño tradicional se posaba a un lado del hospital y miraba al rubio con una expresión preocupada –**tenemos problemas esa cosa es un buitre Naruto_kun** – dijo Kia al rubio que solo recordaba las palabras de Komar sobre la mencionada invocación que sobrevolaba la aldea de la hoja, el enorme buitre batió sus alas con fuerza desencadenando un furioso viento que sacudió la aldea de las hojas desprendiendo tejados recién remodelados mientras el rubio saltaba a la lucha, corrió sobre Kia por la avenida principal mientras el enorme animal de plumas negras se detenía y miraba con cuidado a la invocación en tierra la identifico de inmediato se trataba de una salamandra lo que le alegraba el día –(**tengo suerte.. las salamandras son bastante sabrosas**)- pensaba con alegría mientras bajaba en picada listo para sujetar al animal con fuerza aunque claro el rubio no pensaba dejárselo tan fácil – denki sanos (salamandra eléctrica)- el poder broto del rubio con fuerza inundando el cuerpo de Kia quien solo sonrió cuando el buitre la sujeto con sus garras antes de gritar de dolor y soltarle en el acto mientras el rubio le miraba con determinación –Futon: furyundan (elemento viento: dragón de viento)- sobre Naruto y a espaldas de la invocación un colosal dragón blanco apareció laznandose contra el buitre elevándolo en el aire mientras el rubio admiraba como las plumas de la criatura se desprendían del golpe, a muchos metros de altura el ave batió las alas destrozando al dragón del rubio antes de caer en una picada asesina, Kia sonrió mientras su pecho se inflaba y escupía una violenta bola de fuego que golpeando al buitre detono con fuerza en una gran bola de humo negro, todo se disipo cuando el ave batió sus alas con fuerza desencadenando un vendaval poderoso que amenazaba con arrancar a la salamandra del suelo, se aferraba con fuerza mientras los pocos civiles que había en las calles volaban por el aire mientras el buitre aleteaba mas y mas con fuerza mientras Kia apenas se aferraba –**ese maldito nos va a hacer volar Naruto_kun**- grito la salamandra femenina mientras el rubio esbozaba una enorme sonrisa en su cara desconcertando al enorme buitre que solo grito de dolor antes de desplomarse a la entrada de la aldea, en su espalda el vapor escapaba mientras su cuerpo se quemaba, saliendo del bosque aparecía una colosal salamandra de ojos oscuros y sonrisa intimidante –**mira lo que tenemos aquí… pero si es un lindo pajarito**- hablo Hizo mientras el buitre miraba a la segunda salamandra y lo sabia quizá tenia la ventaja de poder volar pero con esa herida por el acido mas la desventaja numérica buitre o no, no iba a salir de ahí con vida si les enfrentaba de frente, abrió la alas y con un aletazo las plumas volaron por el aire mientras Hizo se tiraba al suelo eludiéndolas ya que pasaban girando a enorme velocidad cortando todo como si de navajas se trataran, el animal emprendió el vuelo de nuevo o eso intento cuando las serpientes de cristal azul emergieron del suelo sujetándole con fuerza enroscándosele en el cuerpo mientras lo derribaban al suelo y las dos salamandras se aproximaban a el que les miraba con odio.  
>-<strong>yo pensaba que los buitres eran mejores oponentes no se supone que son mejor invocación que nosotros<strong>- pregunto Kia a Hizo que solo miraba al animal frente a ellos  
>-<strong>quizá se les subió a la cabeza y dejaron de entrenar<strong>- declaro el animal mientras el buitre les miraba con enojo  
>-<strong>son solo lagartijas sin cerebro, solo soy un polluelo que apenas ha aprendido a volar contra aves mas viejas solo les servirían de alimento<strong>- dijo el molesto animal mientras el rubio sobre Kia le miraba fijamente  
>-quien te mando… y no mientas se distinguir cuando alguien miente y no me agrada nada así que si mientes bueno Kia_chan y Hizo_sama te darán buenas mordidas- las salamandras comenzaron a babear saboreándose al buitre que solo permanecía callado mientras su pico estrellado parecía brillar<br>-**al demonio con ustedes**!- y estallo con fuerza en una explosión suicida que brillo con fuerza mientras las salamandras se tiraban al suelo y las plumas destrozaban todo como misiles negros dejando solo el cráter donde alguna vez estuvo el animal.

No supieron quien le envió pero aun así eso solo significaba problemas y era muy claro, el rubio estaba algo callado mientras Kia disminuía su tamaño y con una sonrisa lo abrazaba –**no te pongas así y mejor dame un besito**- de nuevo tenia esa forma humanizada pero la manera en que sonreía y mostraba esos afilados dientes le daban terror al rubio que solo trataba de zafarse de su abrazo mientras ella amenazaba con "besarlo" cuando claramente quería morderlo y bueno Hizo solo miraba la escena con una gota en la nuca al ver al rubio abrazado por la singular salamandra –**las salamandras dragón son tan raras, bueno nos veremos después Naruto, ah si suerte cuando te aparees con Kia eh pervertido jajajajajajaja**- la salamandra se disipo en una bola de humo mientras la salamandra se ponía algo roja y el rubio se ponía azul la verdad la idea de hacer eso con ella… -AAAAHHHH YO NO TENGO ESOS GUSTOS! – grito tratando de zafarse; mientras tanto en algún lugar indeterminado una figura estaba en la oscuridad meditando los eventos recientes primero el saqueo al templo y el robo de aquel huevo y ahora ese poder tan oscuro que brotaba de un lugar que no podía distinguir mas aparte esa presencia que sintió solo por un momento, no estaba seguro de que era pero si sabia algo era malo y mucho, por eso mismo era que meditaba hacia mucho que se retiraron del mundo desde aquella guerra que causo la extinción de una de sus familias pero a como iban las cosas iban a tener que regresar en momentos como este siempre extrañaban al viejo Rikudo.

Madara estaba callado mirando al sonriente Sanada que recién regresaba a los bosques que circundaban su base la verdad el hombre estaba muy feliz y eso solo significaba que había realizado uno de sus tradicionales baños de sangre –adivinare mataste a alguien- dijo el enmascarado con una sonrisa bajo su disfraz mientras el hombre solo avanzaba muy sonriente –de hecho hice nuevos y muy pintorescos amigos Madara- dijo alegre mientras ingresaba a la base secreta y el enmascarado solo lo miraba avanzar a un lado suyo sin duda Sanada tuvo éxito y la invocación que le consiguieron había reconocido al hombre como su invocador -parece que le fue bien quizá yo debería de tratar – decía el hombre mientras sostenía el pergamino en su mano donde se leía un solo kanji en el, el kanji… de león.

* * *

><p>Bueno este capitulo ha terminado y como siempre mantuve fiel a mi escritura de mas de 4500 palabras aunque me habría gustado meterle mas creo que quedo bien así porque vimos como Sanada ha logrado conseguir la lealtad de su nueva invocación, parece que Naruto tiene líos con Kia y Hizo piensa cosas raras que solo incomodan al rubio, también las aves de nuestro villano han causado caos en el mundo y para colmo ahora parece que hasta Madara va a tener una invocación; de nuevo vimos a nuestro extraño ser que solo piensa en rikudo y para colmo de males Sanada libera sin querer algo mucho peor que el kraken, que tan poderoso habrá de ser ni idea<br>_diablos esto se complica (el autor asiente)  
>si ahora sanada tiene una invocación (niega a lo que paso)<br>hasta madara va a tener una (miran al autor)  
>y para colmo algo muy feo esta libre (el autor asiente)<br>_sin duda los días de paz y tranquilidad están por acabarse

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: les gusto lo del leviatan?


	159. C156: El concilio

Bueno gente como les va espero que bien, como ya sabemos tras un inicio divertido para la semana se viene la acción y claro en este capitulo la habrá pero bueno antes de pasara el vallamos a los reviews  
><strong>Core Nakisawa<strong>:si ya viene la lucha y si Kia se puso algo roja y si en algun momento naruko saldra y ya veras como jeje y si tienes toda la razon es Uhohana  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:ya veras que otras invocaciones estan por aparecer jejeje,y si lo de sanada va a ser un agarron  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: creo que a la que te refieres es pakura y que bueno que te agradara la idea de shigure ahora en cuanto a lo de kia tienes razoon en lo que dices pero le tengo algo deparado para mas adelante, y no no es rikudo sanin ni nigun descendiente suyo ya sabras quien o que es mas adelante y si naruto necita una nueva invocacion porque las salamdras estan llegando a su limite de poder  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: no voy a spilear pero devberias leerte el review anterior si quieres darte una idea  
><strong>Loquin<strong>; si tiene mucho aguante y es verdad las cosas solo se estan complicando cada vez mas  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:ya veras que pasa con ellos tu solo lee jejeje  
>bueno esto se acabo lo que indica que es hora de psasar al capitulo y no les diré mas solo que la parte final del capitulo va a dejarlos con ganas de saber que mas va a pasar jejeje<br>_ohh entonces dejaras en suspenso algo (al turo solo alza los hombros)  
>oye dinos que será (el autor se niega)<br>si no seas malo y cuenta anta te daré un premio si me dices (le guiña un ojo)  
>si yo tambien me uno a esa oferta (el autor se pone algo rojo)<em>  
>aunque me gustaría aceptar la oferta me temo tendré que decirles que mejor lean para saber (las cuatro se sientan frente a la pantalla algo resignadas)<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 156: El concilio<strong>

Sanada estaba de muy buen humor tras regresar a la guarida de akatsuki y hacerse de aliados nuevos que por lo que había visto hasta ese momento eran tan proclives al homicidio como el y bueno eso era algo difícil de encontrar entre invocaciones quizá por ello es que e este momento estaba tan feliz, ahora mismo estaba en su recamara oculto bajo tierra en un sitio iluminado solo pos la tenue luz de la lámpara de noche que estaba a un lado de su cama mientras el tendido sobre el colchón descansaba mas que tranquilo y relajado mientras esperaba alguna noticia de sus invocaciones despachadas a las aldeas hacia tan solo algunas horas atrás, quizá para este momento el numero de muertos seria grande o exagerado y eso valla que le alegraba la vida a ese hombre, el sonido resonó en su recamara con un fuerte "puf" y en una bola de humo apareció una enorme ave de plumas oscuras y de cuando menos dos metros de altura que miraba a sus costados evaluando el lugar donde ahora se encontraba todo bajo la atenta mirada del hombre que ahora les invocaba, el buitre abrió un poco sus alas para medir el espacio y solo negó al ver bien el sitio  
>-<strong>tienes un nido muy pequeño Sanada_san, deberías buscarte algo mas grande<strong>- dijo el ave de plumas oscuras mientras Sanada se sentaba en su cama y lo miraba fijamente  
>-quizá si pero por ahora este lugar basta…y quien rayos eres tu por cierto- indago con duda mientras el ave le miraba fijamente<br>-**soy Balco mensajero del clan del buitre viene a informarte que los buitres que despachaste ya se reportaron dos de ellos han muerto y el tercero reporta daños en la aldea de Kusa**- dijo el animal como si fuese lo mas normal del mundo es mas ni se inmutaba por la muerte de dos de sus camaradas  
>-parece que Naruto asesino a su oponente aunque el de iwa no esperaba que muriera jejeje parece que el enano tsuchikage sigue vivo y aun tiene trucos bajo la manga jejejeje…oye porque no te ves enojado con la muerte de esos dos- indago el hombre mientras el ave simplemente lo miraba con algo de aburrimiento<br>-somos buitres, animales carroñeros, la muerte nunca nos molesta después de todo… eso solo significa mas comida- sonrió malévolamente antes de esfumarse en una bola de humo mientras Sanada se caía de nuevo sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa  
>-jejejejeje se comen a sus propios compañeros cuando mueren… me caen cada día mejor jajajajajajaja- sus carcajadas resonaron en su habitación mientras se relajaba y trazaba ideas sobre lo que bien podría hacer a futuro.<p>

De regreso a la ladea de la hoja Naruto miraba el cráter que dejo el animal capturado mientras sus plumas se desvanecían en bolas de humo tras causar muchos daños a la zona y ahora mismo miraba el sitio del estallido, nunca escucho de una invocación que prefiriera autodestruirse cuando era capturada a hablar o simplemente regresar a su santuario y bueno este estallido indicaba que de hecho esa invocación era peligrosa hasta en la derrota y eso significaba que luchar con ellos en la aldea significaría demasiados daños colaterales, por eso mismo ahora meditaba en las posibilidades pero todo lo que pensaba lo guiaba a una sola persona –(invocaciones violentas, asesinas y que estallan para causar mucho daño… esto huele a ese tan Sanada)- pensaba el rubio mientras a su alrededor la figura humanizada de Kia lo miraba con curiosidad mientras ladeaba la cabeza recordando aquellas palabras que Komar le dijo cuando aun era joven "una salamandra dragón es demasiado poderosa como para aparearse con una salamandra convencional me temo que tu clase esta destinada a la extinción Kia a menos que encuentres alguien lo bastante fuerte" si eso le había dicho hacia ya tanto tiempo el viejo Komar y ahora mas que nunca flotaba en su cabeza al pensar que casi muere en la lucha contra ese buitre de no ser por la ayuda de Naruto y hizo ella bien pudo haber muerto y su clase se habría extinguido por completo y ahora mismo no era ese el caso, estaba viva aunque estaba sola y no tenia posibilidades de gestar herederos y continuar con su línea "suerte cuando te aparees con Kia eh Naruto, pequeño pervertido" sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando medito en las palabras de Hizo y miro de nuevo al rubio que ahora de pie miraba el aun humeante cráter donde aquel animal estallo y por su mente desfilaron las mas que detalladas descripciones de las chicas de la casa Ishura sobre la fisiología del rubio y sobre cierta parte de el que las complacía como nadie –(**pero que cosas pienso a el no le gusto… aunque si le gustan las biju quizá yo y el….**)- no se atrevió a terminar de pensar en eso cuando el rubio le hablo y ella alejando esas ideas de su cabeza solo se rio como tonta antes de desparecer y esconderse en la casa Ishura mientras el rubio no entendía el porque de esa actitud en su amiga; regreso a Konoha y de inmediato informó al kage del suicidio de la invocación que les ataco mientras el kage asentía las cosas sin dudase estaban complicando mucho mas de lo que cualquiera podría esperar y esto solo era el principio. En la aldea de la roca los ninjas atendían a los heridos mientras el tsuchikage se mantenía serio y calmado mientras sus asesores de guerra proponían una iniciativa de investigación contra el responsable de tal ataque sugiriendo la declaración inmediata de guerra, la sola mención de esa palabra trajo a la mente de Onoki los recuerdos de la anterior guerra ninja sobre todo el como sus fuerzas caían bajo el poder del flash amarillo de la aldea de la hoja que si bien ahora era un desertor nada le impediría contratarse con quien fuese el responsable de semejante ataque aunque el tenia una idea muy clara en su mente  
>-esto no fue orquestado por una aldea enemiga- declaro el tsuchikage dejando a todos sus colaboradores callados cuando lo oyeron<br>-Tsuchikage_sama de que habla es mas que claro que nos han atacado- indico uno de sus mas viejos y experimentados ninjas mientras el kage asentía a sus palabras  
>-eso lo se pero dudo que el responsable fuese una aldea enemiga, yo mas bien creo que esto es cosa de alguna persona aunque no se quien- dijo el viejo Onoki mientras sus hombre murmuraban entre ellos por semejantes palabras<br>-esta seguro señor esto no parece algo que una sola persona haría- volvió a preguntar aquel viejo ninja mientras el Kage asentía y meditaba sus palabras sabiamente  
>-mi maestro Mu me hablo de una poderosa invocación que el enfrento cuando joven, se trataban de aves de plumas negras poderosas y temibles cuyo único punto débil era su carácter volátil, se trataba de buitres un clan muy receloso que no acepta a cualquiera como invocador según me conto el asesino a su invocador y desde entonces nadie ha existido que tenga su contrato, si ese hombre tenia un alumno es probable que esto sea cosa de el como venganza pero eso no encaja ya que ha pasado demasiado tiempo yo mas bien creo que el que hizo esto solo probaba las invocaciones porque esos buitres no eran adultos- todo mundo guardo silencio al escuchar eso si esos animales no eran adultos entonces un adulto seria mas grande y poderoso… eso no era nada bueno.<p>

-espera me estas diciendo que voltearon y en menos de 3 minutos un barco mercante de tal tamaño solo se esfumo en el aire- indico el ninja de la niebla al par de vigías que asentían a sus palabras mientras el hombre cuestionaba seriamente su sobriedad al momento de la mencionada desaparición cuando uno de los anbu apareció alarmado y muy agitado –Mizukage_sama a la costa están llegando restos de un barco!- de inmediato todo mundo emprendió la marcha a la mencionada costa donde se suponían estaban esos restos la imagen fue bastante extraña restos de madera de puertas y cubiertas flotaba en el agua mientras el pedazo de metal enorme y retorcido era arrojado a la playa por el poderoso oleaje en ese momento, el mizukage se aproximo tocando el metal era algo pesado lo lógico era que aunque fuese un pedazo debería hundirse no flotar hasta la orilla no a menos de que alguien o algo lo arrojara hasta allá, miro el mar a la distancia mientras una gota de sudor caía por su sien, la niebla estaba baja y cubría todo con un aspecto nebuloso y siniestro mientras el mar se mecía con fuerza a la distancia un sonido bajo y poderoso resonó proveniente del océano mientras todo mundo sentía nervios al escuchar ese ruido no sonaba muy amenazante mas bien era como un quejido de algo adolorido o hambriento que recién despertaba a la vida después de mucho tiempo –hay una leyenda que dice que en estos mares en el fondo existe una gran bóveda de roca sellada que alberga una bestia que no se ha visto en cientos de años y que puede compararse con los bijus es mas se dice que incluso les supera- dijo el hombre mientras todo mundo miraba el mar agitado que poco a poco se calmaba -¡que rayos es eso!- grito uno de los ninjas cuando todo mundo giro en la dirección que señalaba entre la niebla una figura enorme y oscura se alzaba o mas bien se sumergía en el agua mientras este se agitaba y todos se quedaban en shock ante lo que veían seguramente se trataba de una ballena, si eso tuvo que ser o eso querían creer ellos que fue aunque para e Mizukage eso no era buena señal –(espero que fuera una ballena… si es la bestia de la leyenda estamos en problemas)- pensaba con aprehensión mientras sus ninjas se movían de regreso a Kiri alejándose del sitio solitario y calmado, bajo el agua una gran ballena de hecho si era lo que nadaba por ahí pero en este momento estaba atrapada entre una especie de piza extraña de 3 piezas que se cerraban como tijeras apretándose dos por sobre su cola mientras el tercero se cerraba en modo opuesto y el pobre animal era jalado al fondo del mar.

En la base de Akatsuki el cristal brillaba perverso y maligno no era tan difícil tratar de controlar al leviatán de hecho era mas sencillo de lo que esperaba todo era cosa de encausar su insaciable hambre y guiarlo a donde pudiese alimentarse tranquilo hasta que recobrara todas sus fuerzas, a su lado la "gema/huevo" brillaba mientras su tamaño de nuevo se expandía y una grieta larga y pronunciada se formaba en la parte superior de la misma –**parece que pronto nacerás mi nuevo aliado**- murmuro malévolo mientras un clon de Zetsu trabajaba en la parte inferior de la base revisando los experimentos de Madara, la verdad las replicas estaban casi completas y pronto comenzarían a eclosionar como si de huevos se tratase eran mas e las que uno esperaría originalmente pero la caída de Hanzo y Kazuki obligo a Madara a solicitar mas guerreros del pasado de las naciones elementales, bien pudo crear un ejercito gigante empleando el edo tensei pero no quería revivir a cuanto loco incontrolable existiera no mejor que eso solo reviviría a algunos guerreros específicos como los del contenedor inferior donde las figuras se movían levemente en la sustancia extraña –tal parece que ustedes estarán primero- dijo el clon mientras apuntaba en la tabla y volvía a su rondas de revisión mientras la figura de largo cabello morado muy oscuro se removía a un lado de las otras 3 que permanecían algo inertes de no ser por los espasmos ocasionales, sin duda el ejercito que Madara reunía iba a ser bastante grande y poderoso pero bueno si la idea era desencadenar una guerra necesitaría muchos aliados poderosos que no lo fueran a traicionar que mejor forma de conseguirlos que fabricándolos.

Hablando de poderosos aliados en este mimo momento el enmascarado estaba de pie en medio de un pequeño valle rodeado de montañas rocosas donde pocas personas tenia acceso con calma reviso el pergamino que tenia en la mano cuando trazo los sellos con calma y bombeo cuanto chakra pudo a la invocación, el valle se vio envuelto en una enorme bola de humo cuando el poderoso rugido resonó y el humo se disipo revelando la colosal figura, era un animal enorme tan grande como un biju de pelaje negro con una esponjada melena de color dorado opaco de larga cola que culminaba en un poco de pelo atado a una especie de punta metálica semejante a un kunai de patas largas y poderosas con colosales garras, su hocico enorme dejaba vislumbrar grandes colmillos mientras sus ojos felinos de color verde se centraban en Madara, tenia una cicatriz que corría por sobre su ojo derecho, Madara estaba fascinado con la invocación su sola presencia denotaba su poder y alcance todo mientras el poderoso animal miraba al enmascarado y olfateaba el aire a su alrededor con calma para reconocer bien su olor  
>-<strong>quien eres y para que me has invocado humano<strong>- pregunto el ponderoso león con una voz gruesa y atronadora  
>-mi poderoso león mi nombre es Madara y deseo ser el nuevo invocador de su clan- dijo el Uchiha enmascarado con cierta humildad mientras el animal alzaba una de sus cejas ante las palabras de Madara<br>-**nuestro contrato hace décadas que se perdió y ahora tu sales de la nada con el y solicitas ese trabajo yo el líder del clan de león el poderoso Khan… te rechazo no seremos tu invocación**- dijo el poderoso animal mientras Madara alzaba la mirada sin creerlo el esperaba que solo sentir su poder convenciera a la bestia felina  
>-pero mi señor Khan porque dice eso no ve que he recuperado su contrato acaso no siente mi poder solo pido que me deje demostrar mi valía encarando su prueba- volvió a hablar con cierta humildad Madara mientras el león simplemente lo desestimaba<br>-**tu poder es palpable cualquier invocación se daría cuenta… pero no era la clase de invocador que nos agrada… eres alguien traicionero y perverso, los leones somos animales carnívoros y grandes cazadores pero también nuestro honor es de nuestras mayores virtudes y eso en ti no lo huelo, solo puedo percibir la maldad de tu alma nosotros no seremos tu invocación**- hablo el gran león mientras Madara le miraba fijamente con su ojo rojo y siniestro  
>-usted será mi invocación lo quiera o no- su Sharingan pareció girar mientras Khan se sentía sumergirse en una fosa profunda.<p>

Reacciono de ultimo minuto rugiendo poderoso al mismo tiempo que lanzaba un demoledor zarpazo que destrozo el suelo sobre el que estaba de pie Madara que apenas lo eludió alejándose del golpe –**osas tratar de someter mi mente…¡pagaras por eso!-** grito el furioso león mientras rugía con fuerza y el viento soplaba con fuerza mientras la onda de choque del sonido de r su rugido destrozaba las rocas del suelo mandándolas en una lluvia de misiles interminable contra el enmascarado que solo permaneció por completo quieto mientras las rocas simplemente lo atravesaban como si fuese un fantasma –me temo que eso no te servirá Khan tu serás mi invocación te guste o no- Madara se lanzo contra el poderoso león atacando con fuerza mientras una bola de fuego colosal se formaba y volaba contra el felino que solo giro con agilidad mientras su cola con arma en la punta golpeaba la bola de flamas dividiéndole a la mitad mientras sonreía confiado –**necesitaras mas que eso para vencerme humano**- de nuevo el león rubio con fuerza esta vez alzando el rugido al cielo oscurecido por las nubes negras la fuerza del rugido fue asombrosa tanto que las nubes se abrían dando paso a la luz del sol mientras el poderoso felino sentía el chakra fluir por su cuerpo y sonreía confiado –siente el poder de un león- sus patas brillaron mientras saltaba al aire con sus garras brillando en electricidad y caía sobre el asombrado Madara sus garras pulverizaron todo mientras la electricidad barría con el suelo y este se destrozaba dejando tras de si las marcas profundas de sus garras en el suelo devastado, el enmascarado apareció a la distancia algo agitado y para asombro de el herido, su ropa estaba algo desgarrada y veía la sangre saliendo de su pierna –(ese león es tan fuerte que me alcanzo aunque era intangible)- pensaba el enmascarado mientras el gran felino volteaba a mirarlo molesto e irritado mientras corría sobre el suelo, sus garras de nuevo brillaban y ahora mas que nunca Madara estaba en problemas no tenia idea de cómo funcionaba ese ataque pero al parecer su poder y velocidad eran tales que lograba herirlo aunque fuese un poco por mas intangible que fuese, todo se despedazo mientras el poderoso león saltaba al aire y caía sobre en enmascarado mientras su ojo rojo cambiaba de forma y el golpe de las garras caía sobre el.

Chocaron en una brillante explosión de poder mientras el negro escudo aparecía de la nada rechazando al león lejos de Madara quien ahora era envuelto en una oscura y siniestra silueta gigante que encaraba al león –no pensé que necesitaría el susanoo pero la diferencia de tamaños es demasiada- dijo el Uchiha con cierto buen humor mientras el felino olfateaba la técnica de Mabara la gran espada se blandía amenazándole y el solo retrocedía –**ese jutsu… ese poder pertenece a… es una abominación como lo has conseguido!**- grito furioso mientras rugía de nuevo y el susanoo protegía al enmascarado en su interior poniendo el escudo al frente mientras el león rugía con fuerza barriendo con todo a su alrededor pero Madara simplemente no se movía de su lugar, dos bolas de humo aparecieron de la nada cuando dos leones de aspecto parecido aunque uno de ellos sin melena una leona seguramente aparecían a los costados de Madara quien les miraba con curiosidad –**Khan_sama escuchamos su llamado que ocurre**- pregunto la leona mientras el felino mas grande señalaba al enmascarado con todo y su sombra protectora de inmediato los tres leones se agruparon y rugiendo con fuerza atacaron de tres lados diferentes, era demasiada presión bajo esos poderosos rugidos y Madara por mas que no lo deseara empezaba a resentirlo, su mascara se astillo de un costado cerca del oído cuando el susanoo cayo por la presión de tres lugares diferentes -¡**ahora**!- rugió el león principal cuando las garras del joven macho brillaron y se lanzo contra Madara en un ataque frontal y veloz listo para matarle, de nuevo su sharingan brillo perverso cuando el león salto sobre el -¡Amateratsu!- grito el enmascarado Uchiha mientras las flamas negras brotaban de su ojo y envolvían al joven león que grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo envuelto en el fuego negro abrazador y mortal mientras el poderoso Khan lo miraba sin creerlo -¡no Siku!- grito desesperado mientras el joven león se retorcía de dolor en el suelo y el malévolo Madara se lanzaba contra la leona en shock –Katon: karyundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- estaba en el aire y ataco de frete bombardeando a la hembra felina con fuego en su espalda, ella grito de dolor antes de doblarse bajo las abrasadoras flamas que la derribaron al piso mientras Madara corría sobre el suelo en dirección al poderoso león final –**eres un maldito**!- rugió el furioso león mientras abría el hocico y sus colmillos gigantescos parecían brillar lanzo el poderoso rugido enriquecido con chakra que barrio con todo como un gigantesco cañón sónico que vibraba con fuerza mientras el suelo era arrasado y todo se destrozaba y Madara eludía el ataque parecía seguir y seguir mientras el león lo seguía con la cabeza –(que poder… debe ser mío)- pensaba el enmascarado mientras el león derraba sus fauces y al saberlo a su espalda lanzaba su coletazo, el afilado metal paso por el pecho de Madara atravesándolo de nuevo como si fuese un fantasma y el enmascarado se lanzo contra Khan estaban frente a frente y su ojo de nuevo estaba en la forma mas poderosa –Tsukuyomi- dijo Madara cuando los ojos de león se perdieron por completo, solo fueron unos segundos pero eso basto para que Khan se perdiera en l poderoso genjutsu que destrozo su voluntad y lo rindió ante Madara quien ahora sonreía malévolo sobre la cabeza del poderoso león que poco a poco se desvanecía en un agujero negro y espectral, -**no Khan_sama**- decía la herida leona mientras esta se desvanecía en el aire regresando a su santuario, tan pronto apareció en la gran y extensa sabana de aquel valle oculto los felinos se alarmaron y comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones en busca de atención medica mientras una gran leona de pelaje oscuro con un pequeño pedazo faltante en su oreja se acercaba a ella a preguntar que había pasado –**se lo llevo ese enmascarado mato a Siku y se llevo a Khan_sama Sierra_sama**-dijo adolorida mientras comenzaba a ser atendida y la leona emprendía su marcha a la sala del consejo.

Estaba en un ojo de agua rodeado de rocas planas donde viejos y poderosos leones estaban reunidos escuchando las noticias de Sierra quien solicitaba humildemente poder ir en busca de su compañero aunque claro de inmediato lo rechazaron no podían permitirle ir era muy arriesgado además sin un invocador no sabia a donde ir ni como llegar los felinos estaban en líos –**necesitamos ayuda, nos guste o no así es, hay legado la hora después de casi 400 años es tiempo de volver a llamar al concilio**- indico uno de los felinos mas viejos mientras los demás murmuraban cosas sobre hechos que nunca pensaron se volverían a repetir pero dadas las condiciones actuales en verdad lo necesitaban, -**llamen a un heraldo es hora de que alguien valla a visitar a Kanon_sama**- todos los leones se quedaron callados y en shock al escuchar ese nombre mientras el asustado león temblaba ante su misión a toda velocidad corrió lejos de su territorio encaminándose a algún sitio inexplorado mas allá de las dunas y de las montañas de roca al sitio donde Kanon descansaba; la noche poco a poco caía en el territorio sagrado de los leones y estos esperaban una respuesta de su emisario que parecía no tenia hora de regresar hasta que apareció a la distancia algo nervioso pero sobretodo pálido en cuanto le cuestionaron sobre lo que dijo el mencionado ser solo anuncio –**mañana se realizara el concilio quiere las comitivas en el orden preestablecido y que lleven a su invocador de tenerlo**- dijo el felino algo asustado mientras todo mundo se preguntaba el porque de semejante actitud cuando la explosión colosal a la distancia les llamo la atención sin duda la noticia del secuestro de Khan no le agrado para nada.

De nuevo en el mundo humano un día nuevo y hermoso llegaba a las naciones elementales y claro las personas ya comenzaban a despertar y en la casa Ishura no era la excepción aunque en este momento el rubio prefería no hacerlo, estaba en algo tan grande y cálido sin mencionar suave, aun estaba medio adormilado pero aun así sonreía seguramente alguna de las chicas se coló en su cuarto en la noche solo para poder abrazarlo y por las dimensiones de lo que sentía solo tenia 3 opciones. Tsunade, Mei o Natsumi descartaba a Hinata o Hanabi por la simple razón de que la sola idea de hacer eso de seguro las dejaría inconscientes aunque meditándolo bien quizá era Morrigan esa suavidad no era nada humana aunque de ser la súcubo el no habría dormido nada, lo sintió entonces algo enroscándose en su cintura apresándolo de los brazos y abrió los ojos despacio antes de ponerse por completo blanco -…Kia?- susurro confundido al ver la suave piel azulada de la salamandra humanizada que le abrazaba con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras bajaba la mirada si estaba recostado contra sus pechos y mas abajo era una larga cola lo que lo estaba empezando a abrazar con suavidad aunque ahora comenzaba a apretarlo –**Naruto_kun… si ahí**- susurro la invocación dormida mientras su cola se apretaba con mas fuerza y el rubio sentía que le faltaba el aire mientras ella apretaba mas –**sii así… no pares**- susurro de nuevo apretando aun mas cuando el rubio se puso por completo blanco mientras trataba de liberarse, instintivamente sujeto a la salamandra de la punta de la cola apretándole con fuerza aunque no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba –**aaaaahhhhhhh**- ella gimió mientras lo abrazaba con sus piernas y brazos apretándolo contra su cuerpo y su cola le reacomodaba los huesos de las costillas y brazos apresados Kia abrió los ojos poco a poco con un tenue sonrojo en su cara y una sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba al rubio blanco al que parecía salirle algo de la boca algo pequeño y azulado -¡**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH**!-, todo mundo apareció corriendo de inmediato entrando a la recamara del rubio que estaba medio muerto sobre la cama con una mas que roja Kia a su lado y con una muy incriminante mancha en las sabanas de su cama mientras Akemi solo negaba a lo que estaba viendo –Naru_chan eres un pervertido sabia que ibas a seducir a Kia_chan tarde o temprano pero no esperaba que anoche mismo- dijo ella negando ante la actitud de su hijo que era arrastrado lejos de la asustada salamandra mientras Tsunade , Shizune y Amaru trataban de acomodar los huesos del rubio mientras la pelirroja/peliverde pedía una explicación a la salamandra que asustada decía que todo había sido una broma que le salió mal ella quería darle a Naruto el "beso" de las buenas noches, por beso véase mordida, aunque cuando vio al rubio en la cama tan cómodo le dio pena despertarlo por lo que le dio un verdadero beso en la mejilla la curiosidad le gano y se recostó junto a el y antes de darse cuenta estaba bien dormida  
>-ya veo te agradecería que te reservaras esa bromas si Kia_chan- dijo la mujer con una amistosa sonrisa mientras parecía volverse una versión gigante de ella frene a una pequeña y aterrada Kia chibi que solo asentía<br>-**si como usted diga Akemi_sama**- dijo a toda prisa muerta del miedo mientras todas las chicas retrocedían de la mujer  
>-si claro solo dormiste a su lado y esa mancha que… nos era que te dormiste después de darle "las buenas noches" varias veces- dijo la domadora de serpientes con un tono sugerente mientras la invocación se ponía aun mas roja<p>

Todas la miraron con ojos acusadores mientras la pobre invocación solo deseaba que la tierra se la tragara pero corrió con suerte cuando en una bola de humo apareció Komar algo apurado –**Naruto Kia vengan conmigo es urgente hay una reunión**- dijo la salamandra mientras Kia reasumía su forma de invocación y el rubio ataviado a las carreras con su ropa tradicional se coloca a un lado de las mencionadas salamandras mientras Komar no dejaba de verlos fijamente –**porque huele como si se hubieran apareado entre ustedes**- dijo alzando una ceja (las salamandras tienen?) y se disiparon en una bola de humo los tres juntos; reaparecieron en un lugar muy amplio y abierto al pie de una especie de montaña alta que se hundía en las nubes que envolvían la cima a un lado de ellos Hizo estaba presente con una sonrisa burlona en su cara mas al escuchar como Kia se explicaba con Komar –**jajajajaja lo sabia Naruto eres un pervertido jajajajajaja**- el rubio suspiro enojado mientras las salamandras avanzaban con el rubio sentado sobre la cabeza de Hizo llegando hasta un sitio amplio y grande al pie de la montaña a un costado se apreciaba el mar que rompía suavemente en la costa cuando el agua comenzó a burbujear y el rubio miro asombrado como algo enorme aunque mas bajo que Hizo aparecía era muy largo fácilmente del doble o triple de Hizo sino es que mas de escamas gruesas y verdes con rebordes a los costados de su quijada ancha y peligrosa del agua emergieron otros dos animales semejantes que avanzaban por la tierra a paso lento y seguro; del otro lado resonó el rugido y el rubio volteo al valle extenso del que provenían las figuras ,4 grandes felinos dos machos y dos hembras encabezados por una leona de pelaje oscuro y una oreja con un pedazo faltante avanzaban a paso lento, un rugido se escucho y de entre el bosque distante dos enorme sosos aparecieron de pelaje negro alzados de pie con figuras imponentes mientras otro mas este de pelaje café y mucho mas grande se alzaba antes de que los 3 comenzaron a caminar hacia donde el rubio y las salamandras estaban, del sur el viento frio soplo y el rubio vio con asombro como de entre el viento helado parecían formarse figuras felinas no eran leones eran tigres blancos de grandes colmillos que sobresalían de sus quijadas 4 de hecho y el que les guiaba no tenia las tradicionales rayas negras no era por completo blanco y con penetrantes ojos azules; el mar se sacudió y el rubio vio con horro como un poderoso kraken se alzaba del mar seguido de otro mucho mas grande y amenazador, frente a todos el rubio se sentía tan insignificante cuando lo miraban fijamente después de todo era el único humano presente  
>-<strong>y ese enano quien es<strong>- pregunto el enorme cocodrilo que apareció antes que todos mientras el rubio le miraba molesto  
>-oye a quien le dices enano bolso con patas- dijo el rubio enojado mientras las grandes criaturas se reían del peculiar apodo del lagarto<br>-**no me faltes al respeto mocoso yo soy el poderoso Argento señor de los lagartos**- dijo el cocodrilo mientras Komar regañaba al rubio por faltarle el respeto a uno de los lideres de los grandes clanes de invocación,  
>-espera son las grandes invocaciones wow nunca pensé que las vería- dijo con total admiración mientras el cielo rugía y todos lo miraban aparecer envuelto en flamas se trataba de un ave enorme tan grande como un buitre si no es que mas de plumas rojas y con colas muy singulares colgando detrás de ella mientras batía sus alas despidiendo chispas de fuego hasta que se poso sobre una gran roca a un lado del oso<br>-**que entrada tan discreta Oren enserio esa costumbre de los Fénix no la entiendo**- dijo el granoso café mientras el avele miraba con calma  
>-<strong>hablas de discreción cuando tu y tus amigos rugen antes de entrar en escena Ternan<strong>- dijo el ave con una voz bastante femenina y el rubio solo se quedaba en shock al verla bien esa era una fénix que ahora mismo lo miraba con curiosidad  
>-valla eres un ave preciosa- elogio el rubio a la ave de plumas rojas mientras cierto lagarto mascullaba algo de que el solo recibió un insulto<br>-**gracias humano se nota que aun hay caballeros en este sitio que reconocen la belleza cuando la ven**- dijo ella hinchando el pecho mientras el tigre solo sonreía  
>-<strong>jejejeje parece que este humano ya se gano tu atención no Oren se nota que tu vanidad es tu punto débil<strong>- declaro el gran tigre albino mientras la fénix le miraba calmada  
>-<strong>yo no soy vanidosa, no soy como tu Arcos que se mira en cuanto cristal de hielo puede<strong>- de inmediato todos miraron al gran tigre que se ponía algo rojo temible y todo eso le daba pena  
>-<strong>ustedes siempre se ponen así por eso nunca nos gusta venir solo hemos venido para confirmar su Ko ha muerto-<strong> declaro el enorme kraken mientras el rubio tenia una gota de sudor nervioso cayéndole por la sien igual que a Kia  
>-<strong>siempre tan amargados eh Sparko que nunca te pones de buen humor anda disfruta de la vida<strong> – declaro la fénix rojiza mientras el kraken resoplaba molesta  
>-<strong>yo no soy un amargado además el asunto de Ko no es el único que me atañe en este momento<strong>- declaro el animal mirando directamente al rubio que se ponía nervioso bajo su atenta mirada

El rubio estaba nervioso y la verdad ya comenzaba a imaginarse siendo despedazado por el par de krakens que le miraba con discreción -(creo que tuve una buena vida)- pensó el rubio mientras la nube sobre la montaña parecía dejar salir luz y sus ojos se abrían como platos cuando lo vio descender, era tan parecido a los ataques tipo dragón largo y delgado sin mencionar inmenso, serpenteaba dando vueltas al pico mientras bajaba a la reunión sus escamas rojas de rebordes morados parecían brillar mientras su parte baja lisa y café clara contrastaba por completo sobre su espalda una larga hilera de escamas verticales de color rojo oscuro se alzaban mientras al final de su cuerpo se hallaba una delgada cola la cabeza era enorme fácilmente mas grande que la de aquel lagarto sobre la misma a los costados dos rebordes alargados como cuernos sobresalían mientras largos bigotes si eso es lo que eran delgados y amarillosos sobre salían de los costados de su hocico, en su garra derecha sostenía una misteriosa esfera azulada que ocasionalmente parecía brillar, sus grandes ojos de pupilas negras y de color rojo miraban a los presentes antes de centrarse en el rubio solo por un segundo, flotaba con calma mientras las demás invocación es hacían una reverencia el poderoso Kanon señor de los dragones celestiales había llegado.

* * *

><p>Bueno el capitulo se termino, como vimos madara consiguió un nuevo aliado a la mala pero lo consiguió, sanada anda de buenas por lo de sus buitre y finalmente hemos visto mas de las grandes invocaciones sin contar claro el pequeño incidente entre Naruto y Kia que creo yo va a darles muchos problemas en el futuro sobretodo con Hizo no creen jeje y si la ultima criatura que ha a aparecido es el mas poderoso de todos que ira a pasar en el siguiente capitulo… ni idea hay que esperar para saber<br>_valla no esperaba eso (el autor sonríe)  
>si sabia que aparecerían pero no todos a la vez (l mira al autor feliz)<br>me muero por saber que pasara mañana (mira al autor)  
>dinos que va a pasar si (lo miran con ojitos de cachorrito)<br>_lo siento pero no lo hare hay que esperara a mañana para saber

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que ira a pasar ahora?


	160. C157: Todo el poder

Hoy es jueves y llego a ustedes con otro capitulo extra largo digo son como 6500 palabras y eso para mi es mucho pero bueno como no quiero adelantarles mucho mejor los dejare leer en paz solo les diré que creo que no van a creer lo que pasa aquí jejeje pero bueno antes que nada pasemos a los reviews  
><strong>Core Nakisawa<strong>:si es verdad tiene demasiada suerte con las mujeres, si la reunion es iportante y creo que kia se da cuenta de que el es mas prometedor de lo que esperaba, en cuanto a lo de los kraken quien sabe que puedan tramar  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:sies verdad las salamandras estan en el limite quiza consiga una nueva incocacion y si lo que dices de lo mangas tambien lo he visto por eso estas insinuaciones  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:oye esa es buena idea repartirlas me agrada solo sera cosa de que ellos lo acepatses no crees  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:sabes yo no descartaria eso del entrenamiento del rubio...no aun jejeje e cuanto a madara/obito ya veras, ya veras jejejeje  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:yo insisto no soy un genio y si soy humano... creo, y seguire no te apures  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: quiza si pero el rubio merece sufrir un poco por toda su buena suerte con las chicas, y si esta concilio sera inolvidable  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>: pues no desesperes el nuevo cap ya esta listo

bueno respondido esto vamos con nada breve capitulo de hoy  
><em>valla segundo capitulo largo (el autor asiente)<br>esto se te hara costumbre( el autor alza los hombros al no saber la respuesta)  
>quizá solo fue un ataque de inspiración solo eso (el autor asiente)<br>bueno basta de especular mejor leamos_  
>estoy de acuerdo con ella lean y disfrútenlo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 157: Todo el poder<strong>

Las cosas para akatsuki estaban funcionando medianamente bien, sus planes hasta ahora si bien les habían costado la vida de casi todos sus integrantes les habían permitido ganar casi todos los componentes necesarios para la resurrección de Juubi la cual marcaria el inicio de la etapa final de sus planes, el cristal maligno había invertido tanto tiempo en este plan por lo que ahora mismo no se tenia permitido fallar en sus ideas ni en su ejecución de las mismas, contaba con su fiel Madara y su ejercito de clones de Zetsus, con el apoyo de Kisame uno de los mas poderosos shinobi gatana de la historia, el poder de Pain el llamado dios de la lluvia portador del rinnengan y claro con la participación de Sanada que si bien no era precisamente confiable estaba de su lado con promesas de poder y peleas increíbles, si tenia un grupo muy singular; ahora mismo brillaba en la oscuridad por completo solo a la espera de que el huevo/gema se abriera había crecido otro poco y una nueva grieta comenzaba a formarse cerca de la que se genero con anterioridad y eso solo le alegraba bastante eso significaba que pronto iba a lograr tener a una de las mas poderosas criaturas de su lado, luego estaba el leviatán quien moraba en las profundidades del mar ascendiendo del mismo para destruir barcos y devorar a sus tripulantes la poderosa criatura sin duda iba a ser un gran az bajo su manga pero claro todo se complicaba por una simple persona…Naruto Ishura; con el vivía la biju de 9 colas portadora de la pieza final para sus planes y era mas que claro que el rubio no la dejaría sola y expuesta tan fácil por lo que se necesitaba de algún plan o estrategia efectivo para lograr conseguir acceso a la youko, el cristal pareció brillar un segundo cuando su poder se encendió y las figuras oscuras aparecieron ante el  
>-<span>nos ha llamado mi señor-<span> dijo la primera de ellas siendo visible en la oscuridad de la guarida  
>-<strong>así es, ustedes son los últimos 3 esbirros por eso mismo he de pedirles una importante misión… uno de ustedes a Konoha y se apoderaran de una de las mujeres de Ishura, quiero que lo envuelva y lo capture no importa como esas son mis ordenes aprovechen que no esperara que uno de ustedes se funda con una de sus mujeres<strong>- indico el perverso cristal mientras las figuras sombrías asentían a sus palabras  
>-<span>en cuanto este lista Shibura partia amo solo déjenos cargar poder en ella para el viaje, no le fallara se lo prometo<span>- dijo el líder de las figuras oscuras antes de que se desvanecieran en sombras  
>-crees que lologre padre- dijo Madara apareciendo de la nada volviéndose visible en ese raro remolino mediante el cual se desplazaba<br>-**la verdad… no, pero quiero que les vigiles y compruebes los alcances de Naruto tenemos una buena idea pero quiero asegurarme para no fallar, si ves la oportunidad toma a Kyuubi y tráela para extraer el fragmente aunque de verdad espero que Naruto caiga antes de que se vuelva un problema mayor**- indico con cierto nerviosismo en su voz mientras Madara le miraba con duda  
>-solo es un ninja, es poderoso en efecto pero no creo que sea para considerarlo en realidad una dificultad seria- dijo el enmascarado devaluando al rubio mientras el cristal brillaba<br>-**no estés tan seguro Madara hay algo en el que no me inspira a confiarnos, bueno eso no importara si todo sale bien lograremos conseguir nuestros planes antes de que el "huevo" eclosiones y así podremos iniciar nuestra cruzada final**- dijo recuperando la confianza en su vos aunque ciertamente tenia una rara impresión del rubio como si en este momento algo importante estuviese pasando con el.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja las mujeres del clan Ishura estaban calmadas y serenas mientras la recién casada Sakura les visitaba para claro pasar un día en compañía de su nueva madre adoptiva que en cuanto le vio atravesar la puerta le abrazo con una fuerza solo comparable a la de Tsunade cuando lanzaba un golpe furiosa, al mismo tiempo en la afamada piscina de la casa un par de chicas se daban un chapuzón matinal bajo la siempre atenta y metiche mirada de cierto Inuzuka que seguía en lo suyo convencido de que eventualmente Hinata se cansaría del rubio y correría a el reconociéndolo como su verdadero alfa, pobre iluso, todo marchaba bien para el hasta que claro le cayo lo peor que pudo haberle caído –usted es un joven mirón y pervertido- dijo la amistosa voz de Akemi a su espalda mientras el Inuzuka la miraba tan radiante y sonriente y a la vez aterradora, quizá el balbucear cosas sin sentido mientras miraba a Kurenai y a Anko dándose un baño lo delato, fue eso o el hecho de que el agujero en la pared por el que espiaba no era nada discreto fuera lo que hubiese sido ahora mismo estaba en un buen lio, sobretodo por la enorme espada que Akemi cargaba en sus manos en este momento, -tendremos una charla sobre intimidad jovencito- lo jaloneo del cuello de su camisa arrastrándolo al bosque mientras las chicas miraban todo con una gota en la nuca por primera vez en toda su vida sintieron genuina pena por Kiba algo malo iba a pasarle eso era un hecho; en la torre del hokage nuestro rejuvenecido Sarutobi sostenía una interesante charla con cierto sanin de cabellos blancos que recitaba la ultima información obtenida por su red de espionaje que giraba en torno a hombre de capas negras con nubes rojas vistos en cierta aldea en otro país – tu idea no me convence del todo Jiraiya que pasa si te sorprenden no quiero que algo malo te ocurra- indico el kage al hombre de cabellos blancos que sonreía confiado –mira con quien hablas sensei, si logro escapar de la ira de Tsunade escapare de ese sitio es mas ni me verán cuando llegue ya he estado ahí antes todo es cosa de echar una miradita- dijo el hombre del chaleco rojizo con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza mientras el viejo kage asentía a sus palabras esperando que todo saliera bien, dio su aprobación y JIraiya inicio su marcha a indagar si su información era correcta estaba seguro de que le iría bien después de todo en Amegakure ya había estado en el pasado y sin Hanzo ahí bueno no debería correr demasiados riesgos no era como si el nuevo kage fuera peor que el… verdad?

De regreso al recinto de las invocaciones todas guardaban un silencio respetuoso ante la aparición de enorme dragón que sin alas visibles flotaba al pie del pico rocoso mirando a las bestias legendarias pero sobretodo a cierto rubio sentado sobre la cabeza de Hizo quien se inclinaba respetuoso no así el rubio que solo le miraba maravillado de su glorioso y enorme aspecto, -**creí haber dicho que trajeran a sus invocadores**- dijo con voz gruesa y seria mientras los presentes se llenaban de algo de nerviosismo ante sus palabras en especial las mencionadas bestias legendaria por el simple hecho de que no tenían invocador y sus sonrisas nerviosas le indicaban al dragón lo que pasaba –**déjenme adivinar, no han siquiera tratado de conseguir un invocador verdad, creo que habíamos dejado ese punto muy claro la reunión pasada necesitan mas contacto con la raza humana**- declaro el animal sagrado mientras el oso, la fénix, el tigre y los Kraken simplemente decían un lo siento a coro bajando la cabeza ante el regaño inminente del poderoso dragón el rubio miro a Komar a un lado y le pregunto que pasaba pero sobre todo porque los presentes trataban con tanto respeto al enorme animal que flotaba frente a ellos  
>-<strong>ten mas respeto Naruto, el es Kanon_sama el líder de los dragones celestiales es la invocación mas poderosa de todas, y el que preside este concilio lo ha sido desde su primera audiencia hace mas de 1500 años<strong>- dijo la salamandra oscura mientras el rubio le miraba con algo de asombro antes de mirar a el enorme dragón que solo lo miraba con curiosidad mientras el rubio no le despegaba los ojos  
>-1500 años, wow y yo pensaba que el viejo Tsuchukage era un anciano comparado con el eres un fósil viviente- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras las invocaciones se petrificaban ante tal falta de respeto, miraron discretamente al gran dragón que solo abria los ojos ante ese insulto tan singular<br>-**jejejejeje jejeje si es verdad ya estoy demasiado viejo pero fósil o no aun soy el mas poderoso** – declaro el dragón con buen humor mientras los presentes generaban una gota en su nuca no esperaban esa clase de reacción de su poderosos señor  
>-<strong>Kanon_sama la reunión comenzara o esperaremos a los buitres<strong>- indico la fénix de nombre Oren mientras el rubio se tensaba y prestaba atención a las palabras del ave de plumaje rojo  
>-<strong>olvídate de esos pájaros, son un montón de antisociales siempre hablando de muerte y carne nunca vienen a menos que sea por motivos de guerra y eso solo es para ofrecerse a "limpiar" el campo de batalla<strong>- dijo el gran tigre blanco mientras el rubio parpadeaba eso de "limpiar" no le gusto nada de nada  
>-<strong>Arcos tiene razón lo mejor será iniciar sin ellos nunca han sido muy sociable Oren ni porque son tus primos parecen interesados en venir<strong>- declaro el enorme oso mientras el rubio poni atención a sus palabras  
>-eso me suena parecido a cierto Uchiha emo y sediento de venganza- murmuro el rubio a Komar que solo asintió ciertamente tenían cierto parecido con el fallecido Sasuke.<p>

Kanon se aclaro la garganta antes de comenzar a hablar mientras el rubio prestaba mucha atención al parecer esta reunión tenia varias cuestiones a tratar en orden de importancia debían pasar a la primera el saqueo de aquel templo y el robo de la "gema" de inmediato las invocaciones se tensaron recordaban lo que había ahí y no les gustaba nada que se estuviera desarrollando solo en algún lugar donde no se le podía hallar –**me temo que quien la tomo se ha cubierto bien, Shirako no ha podido hallarle a pesar de que lo rastrea desde que fue robado**- indico el poderoso dragón mientras el rubio escuchaba atento a sus palabras y el joven dragón en el mundo humano se movía oculto en las sombras en busca de la gema añorando como nunca al viejo Rikudo con el cerca sin duda ya habría podido hallar el mencionado objeto; -**vigilaremos y rastrearemos cerca de nuestros santuarios no se apure Kanon_sama lo hallaremos**- indico la fénix con una voz amable y dulce mientras el rubio le miraba la verdad era un ave hermosa y tenia un voz amigable y claro eso solo hacia al rubio fascinarse con su increíble poder a su lado cierta salamandra dragón se irritaba por la admiración que el rubio le profesaba al ave de fuego no era nada que un coletazo "accidental" no arreglara, todas las invocaciones miraron al rubio en el suelo mientras Kia sonreía por su pequeña broma mientras el rubio se levantaba –que diablos te pasa Kia_chan porque me pegaste- pregunto el confundido rubio mientras la salamandra cambiaba a su forma humanizada y le encaraba molesta –**oh por nada señor admirador de las aves de fuego**- dijo celosa de no ser el centro de atención del rubio después de todo siempre era la que mas le llamaba la atención cuando estaba entre salamandras pero bueno eso se debía al miedo del rubio a ser "besado (mordido") por ella solo por eso la miraba tanto por su parte la fénix sonreía ahora le agradaba mas ese humano que resulto estar fascinado con su porte y poder –**oh vamos Naruto Kia solo esta celosa porque no te la llevas del otro lado de la montaña y la calmas como mejor sabes eh**- dijo Hizo guiñándole un ojo provocando que todos los presentes alzara una ceja mientras la salamandra se sonrojaba y el rubio se ponía algo blanco –no digas esas cosas!- dijo indignado mientras la gran salamandra se partía de la risa y todos tenían curiosidad por no comprender la razón de tanta risa  
>-<strong>a que te refieres con esas palabras Hizo<strong>- pregunto el poderoso lagarto mientras el rubio solo miraba a la salamandra negando furiosamente con la cabeza  
>-<strong>oh nada mi buen Argento es solo que como Naruto se aparea con Kia pensé que quizá con eso la calmaría<strong>- dijo la salamandra con total calma mientras el silencio reinaba en el lugar y las invocaciones miraban a la salamandra humanizada y luego al rubio de ojos cerrados y puños apretados para pasara a la roja salamandra antes de volver al rubio  
>-<strong>míralo tan pequeño y todo un pervertido jajajajajajaja<strong>- el lagarto se empezó a reír con fuerza al igual que algunas de las invocaciones mientras el rubio protestaba  
>-¡no es verdad yo nunca he hecho eso con Kia nunca me atrevería!- grito histérico mientras la salamandra se entristecía un poco detalle que no paso desapercibido por el dragón que solo alzo una ceja<br>-**si claro si tu eres el que se la llevo a vivir contigo a tu casa y Komar te hallo con ella en tu recamara y olían como si se hubiesen apareado no me vengas con cuentos Naruto que sabes muy bien que por pervertido sedujiste a la dulce y solitaria Kia y te la llevaste a tu cama jajajajajajajajajaja**- se burlo Hizo mientras el rubio escuchaba las risas de todos los presentes mientras su ira se salía de control.

-voy a partirte en dos Hizo!- y su chakra estallo mientras le caía encima a la enorme salamandra, todo mundo vio con cierto asombro como el suelo retumbo mientras una ola de tierra golpeaba a Hizo arrastrándolo lejos del grupo mientras el rubio corría sobre el suelo removido furioso como pocas veces en su vida lanzándose contra la salamandra burlista –**vamos ven y trata de golpearme mas Naruto**- reto la gran salamandra mientras inflaba el pecho y escupía un enorme chorro de acido que el rubio bloqueo con una colosal bala de aire provocando una lluvia acida que fundía todo mientras emprendía una ofensiva poderosa contra la salamandra,, el suelo tembló y un enorme dragón de tierra se lanzo contra Hizo quien con fuerza le propino un cabezazo poderoso destrozando la roca mientras miraba desafiante al rubio que de hecho ya no estaba frente a el, sino debajo –Doton: iwa hashira (elemento tierra: pilares de roca)- el suelo tembló de nuevo mientras los gruesos pilares se elevaron del suelo atrapando a la salamandra en ellos mientras el rubio se alzaba sobre uno mirándole molesto y con una cara que solo Hanzo tenia cuando la gran salamandra se burlaba de el, -esto no basta Naruto- dijo Hizo con gran arrogancia empujando con fuerza mientras la roca cedía y lanzaba su acido contra el rubio lo atrapo y lo baño por completo mientras las invocaciones miraban en shock como la salamandra asesinaba a su invocador o eso pensaron hasta que el rubio brillo y estallo con fuerza en una colosal explosión como si 10 clones explosivos estallasen juntos mientras Hizo era sepultado entre los escombros, de nuevo la invocación se levanto del suelo molesto por la jugada del rubio que brotaba de la tierra frente a el con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras sus manos se hundían de nuevo en el suelo –este lo aprendí de Rei_chan…Ryusa (arenas movedizas)- el suelo pareció licuarse mientras todo se volvia arena y las patas de Hizo se enterraban en ella hundiéndose hasta que su vientre toco el suelo estaba atrapado y lo sabia muy bien –**maldita sea Naruto cuando salga de aquí voy a tragarte y luego escupirte para volver a tragarte**- dijo la molesta salamandra mientras el rubio alzaba un nuevo pilar de roca muy alto y saltaba de el al viento con una sonrisa en su cara -esto es cortesía de Tsunade_chan- dijo el rubio mientras su pierna brillaba de color verde y caía sobre la salamandra dando un giro vertical para rematar con un golpe de talón poderoso y devastador que resonando con fuerza mando a Hizo al suelo y a la inconsciencia mientras el molesto rubio aterrizaba frente a el; –**jajajajajajaja el pervertido te gano Hizo jajajajajaja** – las risas del cocodrilo de nombre Argento resonaron con fuerza mientras el furioso rubio le miraba con un tic en el ojo y lo señalaba a la distancia –tu y yo aquí y ahora bolso con patas o eres una gallina como para enfrentarme- reto el rubio iracundo mientras el cocodrilo entrecerraba los ojos por el desafío del rubio –**a quien llamas gallina enano**-, el suelo retumbo mientras el enorme cocodrilo se lanzaba contra el rubio a una muy respetable velocidad mientras abría su enorme hocico lanzando un poderoso chorro de agua que barría con todo mientras el rubio se hundía en la tierra, todo fue silencio entonces cuando el suelo comenzó a retumbar y el sitio donde estaba el cocodrilo se hundió levemente uso su cola como palanca para saltar y escapar de la arena movediza que ya se formaba en el suelo de inmediato se burlo el no era tan tonto como la salamandra como para caer en semejante truco el rubio apareció de pronto alzándose del suelo en un brillante ataque se trataba de un enorme dragón de cristal, las invocaciones abrieron los ojos de esa línea de sangre no sabían nada al parecer el rubio tenia buenos trucos extra, se lanzo contra el poderoso cocodrilo que con facilidad abrió el hocico y con fuerza trituro el dragón escupiendo los pedazos mientras el rubio aterrizaba sobre su hocico y corría contra el con el puño brillando –Raiken (puño eléctrico)- fue un golpe eléctrico y preciso entre los ojos del cocodrilo que los cerro por el trancazo que le electrifico los ojos al estar tan cerca del golpe –**maldita se eso dolió… voy a comerte humano**- dijo el furioso lagarto cuando el rubio saltaba lejos de el aterrizando en el suelo al tiempo que su cola caía sobre el aplastándolo contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda dejando todo estrellado y un gran surco en el piso, el polvo se acento poco a poco tras intensos segundos de calma y silencio – Raiton: denki shokku (elemento rayo: onda de choque eléctrica)- del polvo surgió una onda azulada y brillante que avanzo con fuerza electrocutando al lagarto que grito adolorido mientras el rubio aparecía entre el polvo con su palma señalando al suelo mientras el cocodrilo furioso lo encaraba –**no eres el único que conoce jutsus enano… Kyuin (succion)**- abrió el hocico y el vacio chupo todo hacia el contando a Naruto que en cuanto toco su lengua lo supo estaba en líos, las quijadas del animal se cerraron con fuerza aplastándolo para el horror de todo mundo el rubio estaba bien muerto, o eso creían.

De pronto Argento mostro asombro en sus ojos cuando su quijada comenzó a abrirse todos los presentes estaban en shock cuando el rubio brillando en su chakra desbocado abría la enorme quijada con dificultad –tu no vas a comerme bolso gigante- dijo el irritado rubio mientras sus puños resplandecían y sonreía como adoraba poder hacer esto sin sellos, la descarga eléctrica viajo por su cuerpo a sus piernas y electrocuto la lengua del reptil que grito de dolor antes de que el rubio alzara del suelo enormes cadenas de cristal que lo sujetaron al puso mientras sus patas y cola eran inmovilizadas y el rubio pateaba con fuerza, el golpe brutal ladeo la cara de Argento mientras algo blanco salía volando, el cocodrilo ya no podía seguir peleando estaba atrapado y derrotado, el rubio estaba mas que enojado cuando volteo a ver a los demás presentes con ojos entrecerrados –quien sigue, los gatitos negros, el felino vanidoso, el osito de peluche gigante, el pavorreal de fuego o los clamares crecidos o ya de una buena vez la lagartija voladora y anciana- dijo el molesto rubio mientras todos los presentes tenían gotas en las nucas por los apodos del rubio mientras Komar solo podía pensar una cosa –(hay Hanzo le pegaste tu carácter, ahora n o se va a calmar hasta que se canse o alguien le de una golpiza)- pensó la resignada salamandra mientras las invocaciones miraban al serio dragón que solo asintió mientras uno de los leones negros rugía u con sus garras brillando en poder se lanzaba contra el rubio el suelo se destrozaba mientras el animal ascendía y lanzaba el golpe al caer sobre el rubio furioso –que torpe…Shoton: garasu no shoheki (elemento cristal: barrera de cristal)- el domo grueso se alzo del suelo mientras la garra caía y golpeaba con fuerza destrozando el muro del rubio que saltaba al aire mientras los pedazos de cristal caían por todos lados –Shoton : garasu no arashi (elemento cristal: tormenta de cristal)- el rubio dio un giro en el aire mientras los pedazos de cristal se alzaban del suelo y otro mas ascendían del piso rodeando al león que lo comprendía era una emboscada, todo giro con fuerza golpeándolo sin parar una y otra vez mientras las invocaciones veían con asombro como el rubio le estaba dando una paliza al león que con un poderoso rugido desbarataba el jutsu y acababa con bastantes golpes, el rubio apareció a su espalda y antes de que lograra rugir de nuevo un anillo de cristal le atrapo el hocico y a modo de bozal se lo cerro mientras el rubio corría por su espalda el estaba en shock por la maniobra y el rubio alzaba las manos tras señalar el suelo –Mokuton: ikite iru budo (elemento madera: enredaderas vivientes)- del suelo las enredaderas brotaron con fuerza atrapando al león amarrándolo de las patas mientras el caía al suelo forcejeando por ser libre y el rubio movía las enredaderas hasta que lo dejo de patas amarradas las cuatro juntas señalando al cielo con enredaderas sujetándolo del pecho y con el bozal de cristal en su cara, el rubio se giro a los demás –quien va?- pregunto aun con el tic en su ceja mientras respiraba algo agitado el poderoso oso Ternan se movió dando un paso al frente –**aquí se acaba tu racha humano**- el animal se lanzo contra el rubio.

Su poder era tremendo de un solo manotazo destrozo los pilares de roca y cristal que alzo el rugió y aun le quedo fuerza al golpe para destrozar el suelo mientras el rubio saltaba para eludirle y miraba al oso con duda en su cara era demasiado grande y poderoso quizá debería dejar de luchar, no no lo haría aun estaba furioso y quería desquitarse, el poderoso animal cayo sobre el rubio con ambas manos al frente tratando de aplastarle pero para asombro de todos una figura oscura se alzo envolviendo al rubio y creciendo a un tamaño descomunal mientras sujetaba las patas del oso y lo arrojaba lejos, el animal legendario rodo por el suelo antes de pararse en dos patas para lucir poderoso e imponente mientras rugía y el espectro alzaba sus manos como el rubio en el interior a la espera de la lucha, se lanzo contra el rubio apretando con fuerza mientras las manos de la figura espectral sujetaban sus garras y el suelo bajo las patas de Ternan se aplastaba bajo el colosal poder que comenzaba a hacer retroceder al rubio no iba a ganarle la fuerza de ese oso era demasiada para el y era un hecho de que el espectro caería en cualquier momento mientras el oso seguía empujando y rugiendo intimidante, -no voy a perder!- grito el rubio antes de que su chakra estallase de nuevo liberando toda su fuerza como hacia mucho no lo hacia inundando la figura negra que con fuerza realizo lo imposible no solo soporto al oso logro eludir una de sus patas y darle un puñetazo al rostro atontándolo levemente mientras con una fuerza asombrosa lo alzaba en el aire por sobre sus hombros bajo la mirada incrédula de todo mundo y con fuerza lo movía sobre su hombro izquierdo azotándolo de espaldas contra el suelo con una fuerza tremenda mientras la gran bestia se quedaba tendida y adolorida el espectro se disipaba revelando al cansado rubio que con fuerza atacaba antes de que se levantara –Raiton: shinkeimahi (elemento rayo: parálisis nerviosa)- ataco con sus manos enviando cantidades industriales de chakra a las mismas mientras la electricidad inundaba el cuerpo de Ternan quien grito de dolor antes de que todo su cuerpo se paralizara como en un colosal calambre , el rubio tomo nota mental de agradecerle a Mikoto por contarle de aquella bóveda de jutsus en los terrenos Uchiha algunos de ellos los aprendió y valla que eran útiles aunque a esta escala eran demasiado agotadores, la poderosa bestia legendaria estaba inmóvil su fuerza y agresividad eran en verdad temidos se decía que un golpe de un oso podría desgarrar a un Kraken pero paralizado por completo estaba a merced del rubio que dándole la espalda caminaba a su siguiente enemigo, fue entonces que el enorme Sparko comenzó a moverse para salir del agua cuando la cola de Kanon lo detuvo –**no pelearas tu, el derroto a tu hermano Ko, la diferencia entre ustedes solo era el tamaño si luchas con el te cegaras como otras veces y no dejaras de luchar hasta la muerte no permitiré eso**- dijo el enorme dragón mientras Sparko miraba al rubio de pie respirando agitado y con claras señales de agotamiento.

el gran tigre blanco avanzo al frente y miro al rubio con una sonrisa, respiraba agitado y si bien era poderoso contra el no lograría nada menos después de tal lucha contra el poderoso Ternan sin duda el rubio era poderoso pero no podía mas –**ríndete de una vez estas desfalleciendo de cansancio no te queda nada pequeño humano**- dijo el enorme Arcos mientras el rubio sentía el enojo brotar al ser menospreciado por el felino níveo, su cuerpo se tenso y Komar lo supo el rubio iba a usarle –obaheddo (la sobrecarga)- susurro el rubio mientras los ojos del tigre se abrieron como platos cuando Naruto grito de dolor y la electricidad zumbo al estallar el poder regenerado y expandido del rubio que rodeado de electricidad miraba al gran tigre –pelea o quítate gatito vanidoso- dijo el rubio mientras el gran tigre se ofendía por el insulto su rugido fue temible mucho mas poderoso que el de los leones mientras la poderosa ventisca resoplaba y todo a su paso quedaba cubierto de hielo bajo el asombroso poder congelante del tigre que solo miraba con una sonrisa al rubio vuelto una estatua de hielo –**así de fácil**- dijo el felino con cierta arrogancia al saberse victorioso hasta que paso –katon: Obaheddo (elemento fuego: la sobrecarga)- los ojos de Komar se abrieron como platos cuando paso la electricidad en el rubio se esfumo y el calor aumento mientras el hielo estallaba y el rubio rodeado de vivaces flamas rojas que casi parecían su ropa y su cabello alzando al cielo con las puntas ardiendo miraba al tigre asombrado –voy yo lindo gatito- susurro el rubio corriendo como un veloz relámpago dejando tras de si un rastro de candentes llamas mientras saltaba al tigre y son su puño rodeado de fuego le propinaba un poderoso derechazo que lo mandaba directo al suelo mientras el rubio envuelto en flamas le miraba decidido a seguir, de inmediato el tigre se levanto con una ligera quemadura en cara mientras miraba al rubio frente a el, sus patas brillaron y lanzo un colosal zarpazo con sus garras cubierto de helado hielo que fue detenido por el rubio que ardiendo con fuerza sostenía su pata mientras lanzándola a un lado antes de saltar al aire y girar para conectar una patada ascendente a su quijada y escupirle una bola de fuego enorme que le envolvió la cara al felino blanco antes de mandarlo directo al suelo, mientras el rubio perdía las flamas rojas y de nuevo regresaba la electricidad cayendo de rodillas al suelo apenas sosteniendo la sobrecarga; **-Naruto acaba de lograr lo imposible, obaheddo es una técnica exclusiva de raiton y el logró realizarle con katon se nota que no lo ha perfeccionado solo hay que ver lo agotado que esta pero aun así… es asombroso esa debía ser la sorpresa de la que me estuvo hablando**-dijo el asombrado animal mientras Kia miraba con ojos emocionados al rubio al igual que cierta fénix que solo abría sus ojos ante las maniobras del rubio por su parte cierto dragón estaba mas que impactado –(**no solo usa un jutsu que solo las salamandras lograban hacer logro cambiarle su afinidad elemental**)- pensaba Kanon mientras Arcos se levantaba del suelo, de nuevo rugió confiado de que sin el fuego el rubio no duraría mucho contra el grande fue su sorpresa cuando Naruto concentro todo su poder en un solo ataque al saltar sobre el –Raiton: ionsuta (elemento rayo: estrella de iones)- en su palma brillo la esfera tan poderosa como nunca logro realizarla Hanzo, la dejo caer sobre el tigre que rugió de dolor cuando la detonación lo envolvió en un brillante domo eléctrico y vivaz que pronto destrozaba todo mientras la vibración destruía al hielo y el tigre caía al suelo inconsciente y con el pelo erizado  
>-<strong>diablos eso si que fue devastador con razón me gano<strong> – dijo Argento aun atado y atrapado en el suelo  
>-<strong>dímelo a mi recuerdas cuando conociste a Hanzo y el te dio una paliza jajajajaja Naruto batió su marca<strong>- se rio el ya despierto Hizo con un enorme chichón en la cabeza  
>-<strong>no me lo recuerdes que este chico esta tan loco como el solo que si tiene el poder que presume no como Hanzo<strong>- dijo el lagarto mientras miraban al tigre en el suelo  
>-<strong>jejejejeje creo que Arcos va a querer llorar cuando vena que le arruinaron el painado jejeje auch, maldito calambre que nunca seme va a pasar<strong>- declaro Ternan aun en el suelo mientras los otros dos sonreían ante el comentario del pelo del tigre  
>-<strong>mmmmm….mmmmmm….mmmmm<strong>- los 3 miraron con duda al león amordazado ninguno podía hacer nada por el mejor siguieron viendo al frente.

Todo s e detuvo cuando Oren entro en escena la poderosa fénix encaro al rubio con alas abiertas mientras este respiraba agitado perdiendo su sobrecarga y la poderosa ave de fuego se erguía ante el –no quiero lastimarte Oren_chan mejor quítate- indico con cierta amabilidad mientras la fénix batía sus alas y el poderoso vendaval caliente mandaba al rubio a volar antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza mientras ella le miraba enojada –**puedo ser chica pero aun así tengo mi orgullo de guerrera pelea conmigo o te calcinare**- dijo con decisión mientras el rubio la miraba estaba cansado y eso era un hecho y ahora enfrentar a algo que podía volar iba a ser un gran problema –_Naruto_sama úseme_- dijo Kurayami en la mente del rubio que a regañadientes accedió a emplearla quizá su oponente no tenia una espada pero bueno se trataba de un ave fénix obviamente seria una batalla justa, el rubio recito la liberación y desenfundo el arma poderosa que brillo bajo la luz del sol mientras el dragón abría los ojos en shock –(**pero que… se siente el poder de una divinidad en esa arma como es eso posible que dios le obsequiaría un arma así a un mortal**)- pensaba Kanon mientras cierto dios de la muerte estornudaba con fuerza en su oficina tratando de idear nuevas torturas para el infierno; la fénix sintió la naturaleza del arma y con una sonrisa emprendió el vuelo alejándose del rubio que solo la vio circundar el cielo ante de dejarse caer en picada mientras su pico ardía con fuego rojo e intenso, el rubio cubrió a Kurayami de oscuridad y la uso para atacar, lanzo el golpe de frente y la fénix resistió el golpe mientras seguía el vuelo y las flamas se disipaban bajo el poder de la oscuridad del corte de Naruto que ahora mismo se cuestionaba como rayos le iba a hacer frente -_ahora Naruto_sama es tiempo de que use mi ultimo ataque_- dijo la espada mientras el rubio asentía la verdad no le gustaba mucho emplearle ya que era algo incontrolable y demasiado poderoso, de nuevo Oren voló aleteando con fuerza mientras las bolas de fuego caían del cielo bombardeando al rubio que ponto saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo los ataques de ave de fuego que aleteaba mas y mas y su ataque como lluvia de meteoritos despedazaba la zona mientras se alejaban de las demás invocaciones que solo miraban con duda sin saber que rayos tramaba el rubio, del suelo la oscuridad se alzo en cientos si no miles de cuchillas negras que se lanzaron contra la fénix a una velocidad mortal mientras el rubio la miraba esquivarlas y lanzarse de frente contra el y el rubio se alistaba, la espada se coloco a un lado de su cuerpo mientras su mano izquierda tocaba la hoja y la electricidad inundaba la espada que brillaba antes de ennegrecerse mientras el rubio bajaba la mano al mango, Oren ya no podía detenerse tenia que terminar el golpe y aplastar al rubio solo esperaba no matarlo en el proceso –Kuroi Inazuma (relámpago negro)- el rubio lanzo la espada al frente sujetándola con ambas manos mientras la electricidad detonaba, el suelo bajo sus pies se despedazo mientras el poderoso y enorme relámpago negro volaba por el aire directo contra Oren quien no alcanzo a eludirlo y lo recibió de lleno –**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH**- su cuerpo brillo negro mientras sus plumas salían volando y se desplomaba al suelo cayendo con un poderoso azote mientras el rubio se doblaba sobre sus rodillas y Kurayami se disipaba en sombras antes de regresar a la funda, ese era el punto débil de ese ataque una vez hecho Kurayami se auto sellaba por 8 horas sin mencionar el agotamiento pero era un hecho que de haberlo dominado bien y haberlo usado contra Ko Naruto lo habría despedazado de un golpe.

Las invocaciones estaban incrédulas de un solo golpe derribo a la poderosa fénix que se levantaba del suelo lista para volver a luchar aunque estaba algo aturdida pero aun así estaba lista para dejar salir todo su poder aunque eso implicara carbonizar todo y a todos los presentes – **basta Oren… es mi turno**- las invocaciones abrieron los ojos asombrados por las palabras del enorme dragón que miraba al rubio cansado mientras flotaba hacia el –**joven ninja, estas agotado en ese estado no lograras luchar conmigo en verdad te propongo un solo ataque usa lo que gustes y trata de superarme**- declaro el dragón mientras flotaba frente al rubio y me miraba con decisión, Naruto sonrió irónicamente su mejor ataque el relámpago negro estaba por completo fuera de su alcance por un buen rato, quizá el genshi en su forma final, no no tenia fuerzas para eso estaba al borde de caer al suelo del cansancio mientras el gran dragón aguardaba ver lo que el rubio usaría –_**Naruto_kun yo aun estoy aquí**_- susurro la coqueta y seductora voz de Naruko en su cabeza quizá podría usar sy poder el rubio se concentro y lo sintió por instinto su mano fue a la mitad izquierda de su cara y cuando la bajo el poder escarlata brillaba mientras la media mascara se formaba en su cara y el dragón sentía su presencia -(**pero ese poder es tan parecido al de un demonio de donde proviene se siente suyo pero es imposible**)- Naruto lo sabia estaba muy cansado y no duraría mucho alzo sus manos al frente con palmas extendidas mientras la esfera roja y amenazante se formaba y el dragón cerraba sus fauces con fuerza mientras flamas azules y brillantes se escapaban por la comisura de su hocico, lo abrió de golpe lanzando un pilar de ardiente fuego azul que calentaba mas que nada mientras el rubio semi enmascarado atacaba –Cero- el pilar rojo apareció y voló por el aire hasta golpear el fuego azul enfrascándose en una lucha uno a uno que poco a poco el rubio sostenía mientras el cansancio lo vencía, no pudo mas cuando su ataque se desmorono y el fuego azul paso a un lado de el despedazando una montaña lejana dejándole una marca semejante a la que dejaría un kunai caliente en una barra de mantequilla, el rubio estaba en el suelo derrotado y…¿ sonriente?  
>-<strong>porque sonríes si has perdido<strong>- pregunto con curiosidad Kanon mientras el rubio solo respiraba agitado y feliz  
>-porque luchar hasta el cansancio contra poderosos enemigos es divertido mas si no es una lucha a muerte, solo quería desquitarme por lo de la broma de Hizo además se que no luchaban enserio ni usted ni Oren_chan- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el rubio era alzado del suelo por una cariñosa salamandra humanizada que le cedía algo de chakra<br>-**parece que eres mas sabio de lo que aparentas joven ninja**- declaro el dragón mientras tenia vagos recuerdos de un hombre de ojos peculiares que podía rechazar su ataque con facilidad diciendo solo dos palabras "shinra tensei"  
>-<strong>Naruto en verdad estas loco casi te matan y que manera de tratar a las grandes invocaciones s esa<strong>- declaro Komar regañando al rubio que solo protestaba mientras una enorme salamandra con un gran chipote se acercaba  
>-<strong>déjalo en paz no ves que esta ocupado dejándose abrazar por Kia<strong>- el rubio se puso blanco Kia se sonrojo y Hizo se rio de lo lindo  
>- <strong>si tanto deseas estar con el Kia_san yo puedo volverte por completo humana<strong>- declaro el poderoso Kanon mientras Hizo ,Komar, el rubio y Kia lo miraban sin creerle nada

Las demás invocaciones aparecieron una a una algo golpeadas, aun adoloridas y cierto tigre llorando de la pena por su hermoso peinado arruinado, al parecer Arcos si era un gatito vanidoso después de todo, escucharon la oferta de Kanon y solo sonrieron al parecer Hizo se iba a quedar sin su amada broma- **enserio puedo ser humana y unirme al harem de Naruto_kun**- todos los machos presentes alzaron una ceja al escuchar la palabra harem y miraron al rubio con cierta duda mientras Komar solo asentía a las palabras de la futura ex salamandra –**es verdad Naruto tiene un clan y como 50 esposas** – de nuevo todos lo machos presentes miraron al rubio mientras este se reía nervioso y todos tenían una idea en conjunto –(50 esposas! Maldito afortunado con razón tiene semejante resistencia)- pensaban en conjunto las invocaciones mientras cierto león aun amordazado luchaba porque alguien le hiciera caso y lo soltaran mientras el poderoso Kanon hablaba de nuevo –**si es lo que deseas Kia_san lo hare dime de verdad deseas ser compañera de Naruto y… unirte a su… harem**- dijo con cierta duda en sus palabras mientras la salamandra miraba al rubio y sonreía -si, si quiero ser humana- dijo feliz mientras la esfera en la garra del dragón brillaba y una poderosa luz inundaba ala salamandra mientras todo mundo se cegaba y su cambio se realizaba, la luz se extinguió dando paso a una bola de humo donde se apreciaba una figura femenina en ella, todo mundo guardo silencio mientras el polvo se iba y revelaba a la nueva Kia  
>-Kia_chan?- dijo con duda el cansado y herido Ishura mientras el humo se desvanecía<p>

* * *

><p>Y bien les gusto? Aquí hemos visto como es cuando Naruto usa toda su fuerza y claro ya vimos que fue lo que les paso a las demás invocaciones por andar burlándose de el, lo cierto es que lo tomaron a la ligera un error grave y mortal de haber querido el rubio no les parece, también vimos las cosas que trama Madara y por si fuera poco jiraiya va a una muy difícil misión será que acabara bien y claro ahora a esperar que fue lo que le paso a Kia<br>_quien diría que un dragón puede hacer eso (se mira sorprendida)  
>bueno son muy poderosos (razona con calma)<br>si además es bueno que pase (sonríe burlona)  
>te imaginas lo que eso va a causar en la casa Ishura (las cuatro se ríen como locas)<em>  
>creo que eso va a estar bueno de ver no les parece<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compalia<br>pd: les gusto el cap?


	161. C158: El nuevo contrato

Hoy es viernes fin de la semana y ultimo capitulo de este mes, que coincidencia el mes y la semana acaban el mismo día quien lo diría jejeje pero bueno no los quiero aburrir con mis andanzas y desventuras mejor pasare de una vez a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: lo siento pero hoy no hay lemon no aqui al menos  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:creeme lo de kia apenas vas a ver como queda jejeje, lo de las invocaciones pues ya veras que es lo que pasa jejeje en cuanto a ren tu lee y lo sabras  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:si fue un agarron verdad, en cuanto a lo de las invocaciones... tendras que leer para saber jejeje  
><strong>Kyubi kun<strong>:ok primero que nada no tengo twiter jejeje perdon por eso, segundo lo de la princesa y saasame aqui no van aunque en destino quien sabe jejeje  
><strong>Silber <strong>:que bueno que te gusto aqui esta la actualizacion  
><strong>BUTY<strong>: oye naruto solo queria desquitar el enojo no matarlos a todos y si kia al harem y tecnicamente las salamandras dragon estaban cndenada a la extinsion porque kia no se puede aparear con quien es mas debil que ellla y ciertamente es incluso mas fuerte que hizo, lo del contrato no se quien sabe puede ser  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:jeje creo que es ex salamandra, lo del clan lo dudabas solo ve las mujeres que lo conformas incluso con un nija x como funddor seria poderoso  
><strong>Core Nakisawa<strong>:es verdad los puso en su lgar y ya maneja mejor el poder de naruko, lo de la invocacion mas cariñosa pues jejeje me agrada la idea y no te apures que planeo seguir las 3 historias  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:que bueno que te gusto y lo de la feniz si es verdad a mi tambien me dio esa impresion y lo de kia quiza pueda volverse alguna clase de linea de sangre lo pensare gracias por la idea  
>bien reviews contestados hora de vlver a la historia<br>_ahora a saber que pasa en el concilio (mira la pantalla)  
>si quiero saber si los kraken aun se aguantan por lo de ko (la otras la mira)<br>me pregunto si van a querer matar a Naruto ahora que esta débil (con pose pensativa)  
>o quizá exigirán alguna retribución (las 4 miran al autor)<br>_si quieren saber hay que leer gente que lo disfruten

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 158: El nuevo contrato<strong>

-Kia_chan?- las palabras del rubio volaron por el aire mientras entre el polvo la figura humana de silueta femenina comenzaba a volverse mas y mas visible mientras las grandes invocaciones miraban con atención la nueva forma de Kia, nadie decía nada es mas no parecían respirar para no apresurar el ansiado momento en que conocerían el nuevo aspecto de la ex salamandra que ahora entre el polvo asentado dejaba a todos con los ojos y la boca abiertos, por su parte Kia se miraba las manos los brazos, las piernas todo su ser mientras apreciaba bien su forma –**estoy igual**!- dijo algo desilusionada aunque mas bien sonaba indignada al notar como el grandioso truco de Kanon parecía ser por completo inútil todas las invocaciones se le quedaron mirando al poderoso dragón que solo se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar a todos los presentes no solo a Kia-**has vivido toda tu existencia como salamandra, cambiarte por completo habría sido un duro golpe además nada es así de simple, cuando estés lista y demuestres que de verdad estas preparada para asumir una vida humana y que la mereces solo entonces podrás tener una forma humana permanente por ahora solo podrás cambiar por periodos de tiempo así te iras acostumbrando poco a poco**- dijo el poderos dragón celestial mientras las invocaciones le miraban con total admiración dadas sus sabias palabras que denotaban su gran sabiduría y sus deseos de que la joven no sufriera dado el gran cambio que estaba a punto de asumir sin duda Kanon era un ser sabio y poderoso lastima que no todos los presentes pensaran de ese modo –si claro, porque no admites que no te salió el truco o es que estas tan viejo que ya no te acuerdas como se hace- dijo el rubio Ishura mientras miradas de duda se posaban en el poderoso dragón al mismo tiempo que Komar regañaba al rubio por semejante falta de respeto mientras Kanon se limitaba a mirarlo con algo de duda –(**como me dice eso… se parece mucho a ti verdad Rikudo**)- pensaba el dragón reprimiendo una sonrisa para mantener el estilo cuando el rubio fue jalado por un largo tentáculo que lo sujetaba con fuerza mientras era alzado frente al gran Sparko que le miraba fijamente  
>-…lindo calamar no vas a lastimar a alguien cansado verdad- decía el rubio con algo de nerviosismo mientras el poderoso animal lo miraba detenidamente<br>-**es verdad que tu mataste a Ko**- dijo el gran animal mientras el rubio perdía algo de color la verdad el esperaba que ellos no supieran ese detalle  
>-<strong>claro que el lo mato fue una gran lucha en la cual el logro alcanzar la victoria Sparko<strong>- dijo Kanon mientras el rubio le miraba algo asustado y el poderoso kraken lo aproximaba aun mas a el  
>-<strong>Ko era mi hermano menor, desapareció del clan hace mas de 10 años sin dejar rastro lo ultimo que supimos era que alguien logro hallar el modo de manipularle y ahora me entero de que lo mataste… gracias<strong>- dijo el animal de los tentáculos mientras ponía al rubio en el suelo y este parpadeaba confundido  
>-espera me estas agradeciendo el haber matado a tu hermano… que estas loco- pregunto el rubio mientras Komar se preguntaba lo mismo de el después de todo acababan de perdonarle la vida y el salía con eso<br>**-Ko nunca fue muy racional que digamos y si estaba perdido en la locura del instinto de batalla nunca iba a regresar a nosotros matarlo habría sido la única opción y si lo asesinaste en batalla entonces le diste a mi hermano la mas gloriosa muerte que los kraken ansiamos… caer luchando**- hablo Sparko con algo de orgullo en su voz mientras el rubio se preguntaba si esos animales no tenían alguna clase de daño cerebral para decir esas cosas aunque el pensaba igual en cuyo caso el también tenia dañado el cerebro

Las invocaciones rieron a las palabras del rubio mientras el enorme animal marino suspiraba contando hasta diez para no caer en su locura y terminar aplastando al rubio después de todo cuantas veces puede un kraken decir que encuentra un rival capaz de matarles, la reunión se reanudo cuando Kanon volvió a abrir la boca y a hablar sobre la mencionada gema-huevo de la cual el rubio no sabia nada a decir verdad enterarse de que eso encerraba alguna clase de monstruo le preocupaba y solo esperaba equivocarse en cuanto a quien tenia el huevo aunque algo le decía que estaba en lo correcto, -**bien ahora pasemos al asunto que convoco esta reunión Sierra por favor expón tu caso**- declaro Kanon mientras la gran leona negra asentía y el rubio la miraba la verdad ella lucia mas imponente que el felino que lo enfrento el cual aun seguía atado aunque ya había dejado de forcejear al parecer se resigno a quedarse atado, la leona hablo sobre su marido el poderoso león que fue secuestrado por un sujeto enmascarado con poderes muy peculiares – Madara, ese bastardo!- dijo el rubio irritado mientras la leona y los demás le miraban con curiosidad –**conoces a ese hombre dinos donde podemos hallarlo tenemos que salvar a mi esposo**- lo que siguió a esa pregunta fue una larga y muy colorida historia sobre la vida del rubio que giro entorno a un hecho trágico la liberación de Kyubi bajo el influjo de ese hombre enmascarado, la sola revelación de que logro someter a la poderosa biju de 9 colas fue algo que ninguno se esperaba y menos porque eso refirmaba las sospechas de Kanon sobre de que ese hombre quizá fue quien tomo el huevo que tanto buscaban  
>-<strong>ya veo has tenido una vida difícil eh Naruto<strong>- dijo el enorme oso Ternan mientras el rubio solo alzaba los hombros  
>-la vida no es fácil si lo fuera entonces no valdría la pena vivirla, además es por ella que tengo el poder que tengo- sonreía con orgullo mientras todos asentían a sus palabras esa frase si que era de alguien que sabia bien que la vida era algo preciado por lo que se luchaba<br>-**oh pobrecito de ti Naruto_kun hay algo que pueda hacer para consolarte**- dijo Oren con una voz amistosa y dulce mientras las demás invocaciones negaban ella siempre se ponía emocional con cosas de ese estilo  
>-<strong>no hace falta Oren_sama considerando todas las esposas que tiene creo que ya esta mas que compensado<strong>- hablo Hizo con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio se reia algo nervioso  
>-<strong>tienes una suerte niño, nosotros los tigres tenemos que se monógamos es mas lo leones solo pueden tener un máximo de 15 esposas y tu tienes 50 ya quisiéramos nosotros algo así jajajajajaja<strong>- los machos presentes se rieron de lo lindo hasta que sintieron el instinto asesino de las hembras que les acompañaban al fina Arcos acabo con un nuevo golpe en su cabeza que de nuevo cepillaba con su cola de donde saco el cepillo nadie tenia idea

La platica continuo hasta que cierta salamandra hablo –**me siento rara**- dijo Kia antes de que su cuerpo se envolviera de humo y todo mundo la mirara con curiosidad mientras Kanon sonreía había llegado la hora de su primer cambio el claro era por completo aleatorio quizá aprendería a pasar a esa forma cuando quisiera o al menos hasta que lograra estabilizarla por completo; el humo se disipo y el rubio se quedo mirándola como bobo, ahora mismo Kia si lucia como una humana con piel blanca y clara, ojos verde oscuro y un largo cabello azul oscuro que emulaba al viejo tono de su piel su físico era algo que cualquier mujer desearía de pechos grandes quizá como los de Tsunade o Mei cintura breve piernas largas y torneadas, mas caderas redondas y un firme trasero redondo y duro usaba un short de lycra negro a medio muslo y arriba una blusa blanca de tirantes como las que Anko usaba para dormir que estaba por completo estiraba por sus pechos como si fuese una talla menor a la que requería y claro dejaba expuesto su vientre plano y suave, se miro las manos con calma y se toco la cara su piel era tan suave como siempre y ahora mismo miraba al rubio con una sonrisa –**mírame Naruto_kun soy humana**- dijo con una gran sonrisa hasta que dio un paso y se fue al suelo, de inmediato el rubio la atrapo mientras su cuerpo se apretaba contra el de el y la chica se enderezaba antes d eirse de espaldas y de nuevo ser sostenida por el rubio que n comprendía que pasaba hasta que Kia se miro el pecho y protesto –**estas cosas son demasiado grandes no puedo equilibrarme bien … esperen… donde esta mi colita por eso me caigo sin ella no puedo equilibrar estas cosas tan grandes ¡porque me hizo esto!**- protesto la ex- salamandra mirando al dragón que solo tenia una gota en la nuca ante el infantil reclamo mientras el solo suspiraba –**yo solo te di una forma humana tu físico es el que siempre has tenido solo que ningún ser humano tiene cola por eso ya no la tienes**- dijo con calma el poderoso dragón mientras la chica solo suspiraba diciendo cosas sobre que nunca lograría caminar bien o que se la viviría en lo brazos del rubio, la verdad esa ultima idea no le molestaba para nada pero claro no lo iba a decir a todo mundo, -**no te preocupes Kia_san yo te enseño a caminar bien- **antes de que Naruto pudiera decir nada la gran fénix se envolvió en plumas de fuego que se disiparon revelando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos que vestía un hermoso kimono celeste con dibujos de aves blancas en el y que tenia un parecido físico con Kia bastante cercano quizá su única diferencia era la forma mas afilada y delicada del rostro de ella o que era como 10 cm mas alta quedando casi a la par del rubio después de todo el media como 1.80 y la estatura promedio de la kunoichi y de Kia era de 1.70 y ahora mismo Oren en una forma humana estaba a la par con el rubio  
>-<strong>algo que decir Naruto_kun<strong>- dijo la fénix humana mientras el rubio la escaneaba de arriba abajo  
>-solo una cosa… eres preciosa Oren_chan- dijo sonriente mientras ella se sonrojaba por el alago antes de tomar a la chica y comenzar a darle consejos mientras el rubio se preguntaba como fue que ella tomo esa forma<br>-**los fénix pueden asumir forma humana desde que su especie nació, es un rasgo que siempre han tenido si es lo que te preguntas**- dijo Kanon con aires de sabiduría mientras Oren trataba de hacer caminar bien a Kia que de nuevo se iba al suelo le iba a costar mucha practica eso era un hecho.

La ex salamandra se sentó en una roca para descansar mientras la platica continuaba aunque la miraba irritada de Kia no se despegaba de Oren quien se mantenía en su forma humana muy cerca del rubio y mirándolo con una dulce sonrisa en la opinión de la chica de ojos verde oscuro estaba demasiado cerca del rubio, por su parte los machos presentes solo miraban a Naruto con envidia al recibir la atención y halagos de la hermosa fénix algo les decía que estaba lejos de querer separarse del rubio, la platica siguió entorno a las capacidades de dicho hombre y a la historia del rubio sobre las mitades de Madara que fueron el origen de este ser maligno que ahora atormentaba al mundo-y luego esta Sanada ese tipo es un desquiciado- dijo el rubio levantando la curiosidad de todos los presentes cuando relato lo que ese hombre hizo en kiri y en kumo de inmediato el gran cocodrilo lo supo –**ese tipo debe ser su nuevo invocador por eso los buitres no vinieron me encontré con uno de ellos merodeando por mis pantanos y estaba muy alegre porque ya tenían quien los invocara al mundo de los humano**- dijo Argento con aires de molestia mientras el rubio e quedaba pensativo si esa clase de invocaciones le iban al desquiciado hombre de nuevo el hombro le dolió un poco aun recordaba como se dieron solo un breve encuentro en el que el acabo algo herido y eso que solo fue un golpe directo –**bien entonces creo que esos hombres son los responsables de tomar la gema un gran problema pero créanme es el menor de los males**- dijo Sparko mientras todos lo miraban y el dragón rezaba porque el kraken no se estuviera refiriendo a lo que pensaba después de todo ellos no le conocían pero no eran tontos de seguro podrían darse una idea de lo que era solo esperaba que no fuera así, de inmediato el gran oso clamo saber de que hablaba el animal marino que solo tomo algo de seriedad antes de abrir la boca, o en su caso pico  
>- <strong>en los territorios donde cazamos, uno de los miembros del clan encontró una fosa que nunca habíamos visto era enorme y parecía que estuvo sellada por años y no se que pero algo salió de ahí y paso mucho tiempo encerrado el agua ahí adentro esta podrida y corrupta nunca había sentido algo así y si soy honesto… sentí miedo<strong>- todas las invocaciones estaban en shock que un kraken reconociera eso era algo inaudito pero eso solo levantaba las dudas de todo mundo  
>-<strong>Kanon_sama usted sabe a que se refiere Sparko es el mas viejo de nosotros si alguien sabe que había ahí ese seria usted<strong>- pidió saber Oren al gran dragón que solo asintió a sus palabras  
>-<strong>hace milenios existió una bestia poderosa que casi destruye e mundo y fue derrotada y encerrada justo ahí, los 4 guerreros elegidos la derrotaron pero al no poder matarle le encerraron donde nunca hiciera daño per si ha escapado el mundo esta en problemas… hablo del leviatán<strong>- todas las invocaciones abrieron los ojos de la impresión conocían muy bien las leyendas de la poderosa bestia que seria capaz de derrotar a Juubi misma si se encaraban y claro el pensar que aun viviera y estuviera libre era un mal chiste  
>-habla del destructor de mundos no? Es muy poderoso si todos se ponen así- todos los presentes contando a las salamandras se le quedaron viendo al rubio que solo respondió a sus miradas con una frase muy sencilla –cuando te escondes de tu maestro que trata de partirte en dos por arruinar su arma favorita te escondes donde sea incluso en una biblioteca- dijo con Ishura con una sonrisa<p>

Las criaturas sonrieron al ver lo informado que estaba el rubio y claro sonrieron mas al escuchar como Hanzo lo atrapo y termino destruyendo la mencionada biblioteca, aun así la noticia de que quizá el leviatán vivía era demasiado grave como para tomarse a la ligera; en el mundo humano en una pequeña isla no muy alejada de las naciones elementales en un puerto pequeño con no mas de 200 personas viviendo en la ciudad costera algo extraño pasaba el mar se agitaba sin razón y de pronto comenzaba a girara en un colosal remolino violento que arrastraba los barcos hundiéndolos mientras todo mundo miraba en shock el misterioso fenómeno que les llenaba de terror -¡algo esta saliendo del agua! - grito uno de los pescadores cuando la bestia se alzo poco a poco, era de piel oscura y gruesa sin mencionar gigantesco tenia una forma extraña su cabeza estaba unida a su cuerpo sin un cuello visible y su torso era colosal y musculoso cubierto por unas como placas óseas como las de un cangrejo, sus hombros colosales dejaban colgar de ellos dos brazos enormes con pinz piezas que eran exageradamente grandes mas que su cabeza misma, la cual era redonda y llena de protuberancias asemejando intentos de cuernos fallidos, a lo largo de su espina los huesos sobresalían como un sendero de doloras crestas, se aproximo a la costa y una de sus patas como las de un cangrejo salió del mar y se clavo en tierra despedazando un edificio, solo entonces la gente vio de cerca sus 4 ojos rojos y redondos dos a cada lado de su cabeza mientras su enorme quijada se abría revelando las hileras de dientes afilados como punzones mientras rugía –**GRROOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR RRR**- rugió con fuerza mientras la gente salía de su asombro y empezaba a correr gritando d terror ante la bestia enorme que casi parecía eclipsar el sol para los que estaban mas cerca, lanzo un golpe y destrozo todas las casas mientras abría su gran hocico y una flama azul brillante ardía mientras escupía el caliente fuego abrasador que salió disparado como un línea poderosa que de manera increíble partió la isla a la mitad calcinando a la gente mientras se agachaba abriendo el poderoso hocico y el viento soplaba hacia el las personas casas madera piedras todo era aspirado mientras la bestia se llenaba la boca y masticaba con fuerza triturando todo mientras tragaba, el caos reino con fuerza mientras el sitio moría, en menos de 2 minutos la isla estaba destrozada los bosques devastados y aun ardiendo mientras un fragmento de la isla se desprendía de la placa continental y se deslizaba bajo el mas mientras la poderosa bestia miraba el sitio y con calma regresaba a los mares para buscar mas alimento, después de todo pasar siglos sellado tiende ha abrirte el apetito.

De nuevo con las invocaciones el rubio escuchaba atento como le decían sobre el basto poder de leviatán un ser inmenso mas que la misma Juubi y que su abrazador fuego era capaz de quemar y dividir lo que fuera incluso dragones –**esa cosa es una abominación como el juubi no se a quien se le ocurre dejar que esas cosas nazcan**- dijo Argento con algo de molestia mientras el rubio lo miraba parpadeando confundida todo el tiempo se refirieron a Juubi como un el cuando en realidad no era de ese modo –creo que se equivocan Juubi no es un chico… ella es mujer- dijo el rubio dejando a los presentes paralizados antes de que los lagartos y tigres comenzaran a reírse y el oso simplemente negara todo mientras que la leona sonreía esa idea le agradaba y ni hablar de Oren quien estaba molesta por esas risas tan sexistas después de todo ella era chica y fácilmente podría ganarle todos los presentes sin contra a Kanon claro esta –**no veo razón para reír el esta en lo correcto Juubi era hembra después de todo sedujo a Rikudo**- todos se quedaron callados cuando el dragón dijo eso y de nuevo inicio la explicación de los días de juventud de Kanon y de cómo el fue la invocación del sabio de los seis camino y de cómo juntos encararon a la poderosa Juubi no okami, claro los presentes estaban bastante incrédulos hasta que el dragón les hablo de lo de la seducción y del origen de los 9 bijus y claro la idea los hizo estremecerse después de todo que una demonio tan poderosa se te insinuara tendía a causar que te rindieras y eso al parecer le paso a Rikudo quien cayo en sus redes y la preño dando así origen a sus nueve hijos los biju que todos conocían –**quien lo diría era chica… con razón ese carácter de los mil demonios**- de nuevo Arcos fgrito y empezó a acicalarse cuando las flamas de Oren se extinguieron ahora tenia un espejo de hielo frente a el mientras trataba de quitarse el hollín del pelaje y el rubio solo sonreía ese felino si que era vanidoso, la fénix miraba al felino con ojos desaprobatorios después de todo las mujeres no eran malvadas ni peligrosas, el rubio tuvo una gota en su nuca si solo ella conociera a sus pintorescas mujeres  
>-<strong>de hecho la mayoría de las crías de Juubi fueron hembras creo que fueron 5 de ellas si mal no recuerdo<strong>- declaro Kanon haciendo memoria mientras los presentes tenían una visión aterradora de ellos encarando a las 5 bijus molestas apoyadas por su madre… el infierno  
>-esta en todo lo correcto Kanon_sama tuvo 5 preciosas chicas aunque Rei_chan a veces me asusta un poco aun así es maravillosa- todo mundo miro al rubio por lo que dijo mientras Komar solo suspiraba ante la discreción de su invocador<br>-Naruto las conoce es mas esta casado con ellas- dijo la salamandra mientras los presentes se quedaban en shock ante las palabras de la salamandra y la sonrisa segura del rubio  
>-<strong>espera Kyubi no youko también, ella se que era hembra como olvidarla era la mas parecida a su madre<strong>- pregunto el dragón mientras el rubio asentia y las invocaciones lo miraban bajo una nueva luz después de todo se supone que Kyuubi podría barrer el suelo con todos ellos hasta llegar a Oren y Kanon quienes se compraban en ella en poder aunque al final claro no ganarían por eso del poder ilimitado que poseía  
>-<strong>de hecho Naruto la llama Natsumi, ya están casados<strong> – dijo Hizo mientras las invocaciones miraban al rubio con mucho respeto después de todo el tener a las biju por esposas y no morir cuando se enojaban con el era algo admirable

Las invocaciones hablaron mas y mas sobre lo que el rubio hacia con las chicas y claro escuchar como el enmascarado Madara les robaba el fragmento del alma de su madre los guio a una obvia conclusión trataba de regresarla al mundo de los vivos y eso significaba que una gran batalla se libraría mas si el leviatán se enteraba de su regreso esa criatura no dudaría en buscarla para devorarla aunque claro ninguno sabia que ya estaba bajo el control de alguien mas, el rubio estaba sereno y callado mientras apretaba los puños y los presentes le miraban con duda de pronto se callo mientras recordaba como vio a las chicas casi muertas cuando les robaban el fragmento de cada una –eso no pasara, no dejare que revivían a Juubi y si lo lograran yo mismo la detendré antes de que esa cosa leviatán llegue a ella… y después me encargare de el no importa como lo venceré -determinación eso era lo que se podía casi sentir en las palabras del rubio mientras las invocaciones le miraban con respeto y ciertamente algo de admiración, por su parte Kanon tenia un vago recuerdo en ese momento sobre un hombre de ojos singulares que decía "- yo mismo detendré a Juubi no importa como la venceré-" de nuevo una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de Kanon al notar una vez mas el parecido del rubio con su antiguo invocador, todas las invocaciones callaban y miraban al rubio con algo que nunca esperaron sentir admiración por un ser humano de nuevo en el caso de los que alguna vez tuvieron invocador y para las bestias que nunca habían sido invocadas era algo nuevo sentir eso por el rubio que les pateo el trasero  
>-<strong>esas palabras me agradan Naruto, eres fuerte, voluntarioso, y nunca te rindes esas son las cualidades que siempre hemos admirado de ti<strong>- dijo Hizo mientras miraba al rubio que sonreía algo apenado por las palabras dela gran salamandra que solo sonreía al ver al rubio algo apenado  
>-<strong>Hizo tiene razón Naruto, has logrado lo imposible y gracias a eso puedo decir que no existirá invocador de salamandras mas poderoso que tu, Hanzo estaría orgulloso<strong>- el rubio sonrio algo tirste al recordara su fallecido y psicótico maestro que siempre abogo porque le superara y ahora Komar lo confirmaba el era mas poderodo de lo que Hanzo fue alguna vez  
>-<strong>no solo eres fuerte Naruto_kun estas lleno de amor a tus seres queridos y reconoces que el poder y la belleza no están peleados toma firma esto y se el invocador que mi clan ha esperado por siglos<strong>- dijo la hermosa fénix metiendo la mano en sus ropas de hecho en su escote mientras los presentes miraban la mayoría con sangre en la nariz como ella sacaba un largo pergamino algo delgado y viejo y se lo extendía al rubio sosteniéndolo en sus manos  
>-<strong>Oren, hablas en serio vas a dejar que ese humano firme tu contrato<strong>- dijo el poderoso oso mientras la fénix sonreía a sus palabras y asentía con calma lo que el decía  
>-<strong>el día en que los fénix vuelen sobre el mundo ha llegado y quiero que Naruto_kun sea quien nos llame a volar junto a el<strong>- dijo la bella mujer pelirroja mientras el rubio miraba a Komar quien asentía permitiéndole firmar un tercer contrato de invocación que ahora mismo tomaba con nerviosismo

El rubio extendió el pergamino y con nerviosismo saco una pluma de sus ropas y firmo con calma en el primer cuadro mientras la fénix sonreía al verlo escribir –**aquí también Naruto_kun solo tus iniciales**- el rubio obedeció y el dragón solo sonrió mas finalmente otra de las grandes bestias legendarias seria vista en el mundo, recordó de nuevo como aquel día que conoció a Rikudo lo guio ante el concilio para presentarles a su invocador recordó el como lo menospreciaron y el como el hombre barrio el suelo con los viejos lideres demostrando que era merecedor del poder de los dragones celestiales como olvidarlo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando paso solo por un segundo la figura del rubio cambio a la de un joven y sonriente sabio de los 6 camino que feliz firmaba el contrato con los dragones todo volvió a ser como era y el dragón solo sonrió aun mas al ver al rubio siendo abrazado por una feliz Oren mientras Kia aun en su nueva y flamante forma humana caminaba torpemente yéndose de frente hasta que el rubio la atrapo y lo separo de la fénix pelirroja –(**se parecen tanto… será que tu lo mandaste aquí como un mensaje eh viejo amigo**)- pensaba el dragón mientras el rubio asentía a las cosas que decía la fénix pelirroja el concilio estaba llegando al fin y las invocaciones comenzaban a retirarse con la promesa del rubio de que liberaría al león que secuestró Madara y claro eso acarreaba la gratitud de los leones negros, las salamandras comenzaron a alejarse con el rubio sobre Hizo aun abrasado por la feliz Kia mientras se desvanecían en la distancia dejando solo a las bestias legendarias que no comprendían la enorme sonrisa de Oren –(**quizá debí mencionarle que el contrato incluye una clausula de unión matrimonial…nah mejor esperare a ver como se desarrolla esto jejeje**)- la fanix retomo su forma de ave y se perdió a la distancia aleteando hacia el horizonte mientras los tigres corrían a gran velocidad volviéndose un viento helado que se desvaneció a la distancia, los kraken solo se hundieron en el mar mientras los osos se perdían en el bosque hasta que al final solo quedo Kanon mirando la dirección en la que se alejo el rubio –**quizá pronto tengamos otro invocador verdad Rikudo**- dijo con una sonrisa mientras alzaba el vuelo y regresaba al pico de la montaña; de regreso al mundo de los humanos Komar se despidió mientras el rubio aun con Kia abrazándole entro a casa y claro la reacción fue la esperada -¡QUIEN ES ESA!- gritaron en conjunto casi todas las chicas mientras el rubio sonreía y les explicaba lo de Kia y su forma humana la verdad era algo que ninguna se esperaba pero bueno si ya habían bijus, vampiresas, súcubos que mas daba una ex salamandra en la familia, aunque no soltara al rubio no les gustaba nada eso y la ropa que usaba les despertaba los celos mas por como la sostenía el rubio  
>-bueno ya esta bien Kia_chan podrías- dijo el rubio mirando a la chica que solo le abrazo amorosamente y se recargo contra su pecho<br>-**Naruto_kun…por favor no me dejes sola siempre lo he estado y ahora que soy humana no quiero que te alejes de mi**- sus ojos brillaban en ternura, incluso parecía haber un hermoso fondo rosa detrás de ella mientras usaba el infame ataque de los ojos de cachorrito  
>-pero que hermosura…. Naru_chan no puedes abandonar a la bella niña tienes que casarte con ella y colmarla de hijos cuanto antes- dijo Akemi llorando a mares por la conmovedora escena y las dulces palabras de Kia mientras las chicas miraban todo con gotas en la nuca<br>-esos ojos…yo… yo no lo aguanto… nunca te dejare Kia_chan- la abrazo con fuerza y la salamandra sonrió mientras cierta pelirroja de la niebla estaba en shock ese truco ya no le funcionaba con el rubio y ahora llegaba ella y a la primera le salía bien tenia que ser un chiste  
>-<strong>Naruto_kun cuida bien de mi<strong>- dijo Kia con dulzura en su voz cuando la bola de humo apareció y el rubio se hallo abrazando de nuevo a la forma previa de Kia quien solo sonrió bobamente –**ups volví a ser como antes ni hablar ya no necesito del apoyo ya tengo mi colita muchas gracias Naruto_kun**- y se alejo muy animada mientras el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido al final ella solo lo estaba usando para no caerse al suelo.

Lejos de Konoha un hombre de cabellos blancos y muy conocida reputación de escribir libros no aptos para menores caminaba por el camino del bosque con un solo blanco en mente la aldea de amegakure donde se suponía miembros de akatsuki habían sido vistos Jiraiya caminaba con calma y algo de preocupación, escucho del rubio la historia de esa hermosa chica que usaba papel para pelear y solo una idea se repetía en su mente sobre todo por el detalle de la flor en el cabello –(aunque solo quedes tu con vida Konan… no dejare que sigas con esos malditos te llevare a Konoha para tengas la vida que siempre deseaste)- pensaba el hombre de cabellos blancos sin saber que en la aldea de la lluvia le esperaba algo mas que solo la chica del origami.

* * *

><p>Bueno el capitulo se termino y como vimos la reunión de las invocaciones ha terminado y Naruto saco una buena ganancia de ella de hecho fue mas de lo que esperaba y ni cuenta se ha dado, Kia ya tiene forma humana lo que implica que eventualmente se quedara asi y bueno ya sabemos que va a pasar cuando eso ocurra jejeje, vimos finalmente la figura de leviatán sin duda es un monstruo temible no les parece y por si fuese poco Jiraiya avanza a su destino que le ira a pasar?<br>_sin duda Naruto tiene suerte con las mujeres (el autor asiente)  
>y no solo las humanas jejejeje (las dos sonríen)<br>aunque ese leviatán se nota que será un problema en el futuro (el autor asiente)  
>y aun falta lo de ero sanin (el autor solo dice si con la cabeza)<br>_muchos cabos sueltos no se porque pero creo que la semana que entra va a ser muy movida

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: les gusto la forma humana de Kia?


	162. C159: Enemigo en casa

Bien hoy es lunes y que creen esta semana va a ser de mucha acción solo eso les diré porque creo que si hablo mas les daría una pista y bueno prefiero que lean el capitulo de hoy pero antes claro tengo que ir a los reviews  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:si creo que l rubio debe ler lo que firma, y si esto se sta torciendo como no tienes idea  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:es verdad esa es su mayor debilidad,lo de los otros contrats ya veremos mas adelante jejeje, en cuanto a jiraiya pues... hay que leer para saber  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si hay enemigos mas fuertes acada vez, en cuanto a lo de las invcaciones no olvides a los zorros pero esos mas para rastreo y transporte no son tan grandes como las salamandras de hecho el mas grande es Natsumi  
><strong>darkmoon<strong>: wow eso es un reviews, muchas gracias por la calificacion se que tengo muchas cosas que mejoar pero aun aoy algo novato en estas cosas este es mi primer fic como tal y si caigo en algunos cliches muy obvios pero aun asi cro que una historia sin cliche es muy dificil de hallar, por lo de la ortografia es mi mayor enemiga creeme, en cuanto a la subestimacion quiza si se me pasa un poco la mano con eso pero todo esto lo base en la diferencia con hanzo de ahi que los sanin quedaran tan devaluados quiza fue un error pero no te apures que llegarn sus momentospara brillar, de nuvo gracias por leer, por el comentario y por el 8.5  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:quien sabe quien sabe en el futuro logre serlo  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:en este capitulo veras la cara que pone en cuanto a los demas ya veras como se dersarrolla esto  
><strong>ZaikoCifer<strong>:jeje muchos dias invetidos en la lectura y creeme lo de pain tengo algo preparado que creo nadie se espera  
>pabueno esto termino es hora del capitulo y de que se den una idea de lo que se avecian esta semana jejeje<br>_ohh eso quiere decir que aquí no hay lemon (mira al autor con curiosidad)  
>oh ya no vas a iniciar de ese modo la semana (mira al autor con ojos de cachorrito)<br>eso quiere decir que así va a terminar la semana no (el autor la mira con duda)  
>si habrá lemon al fin de la semana (el autor las mira con mas duda que antes)<em>  
>yo no dije nada y ellas sacaron sus conclusiones eso debe significar algo, bueno disfruten el capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 159: Enemigo en casa<strong>

Uchiha Madara estaba algo intranquilo la verdad no le gustaba decirlo pero en estos seres sin cuerpo físico, los esbirros, nunca había confiado bastante quizá era el hecho de que si alguno de ellos trataba de usurpar su cuerpo lograría su cometido era lo que le tenia siempre tan intranquilo a su alrededor y no era para menos después de todo uno de ellos casi logro apoderarse de Naruto aunque claro al final el rubio Ishura logro sobreponerse al poder del enemigo de un modo que ninguno de ellos comprendía y fue gracias a eso que sobrevivió y logro seguir en control pleno de su ser pero aun así eso no quería decir que el enmascarado fuese a correr con la misma suerte aunque el solo hecho de que su señor guiase a estos seres le infundía algo de confianza al menos un poco; solo por eso accedió a transportar a la enigmática figura a la aldea de la hoja la cual ahora mismo se divisaba entre los arboles, las grandes murallas estaban al frente y Madara estaba inmóvil mirando su otrora antiguo hogar  
>-ya llegamos supongo que desde aquí puedes guiarte solo- dijo el Uchiha enmascarado a la figura sombría y extraña<br>-si, se a donde debo ir y no necesito que me cuides para eso- respondió la figura oscura mientras comenzaba a moverse perdiéndose en la sombras del bosque mientras el enmascarado le miraba alejándose  
>-(espero que no falle se nos están acabando los usurpadores de cuerpos)- pensaba con cierta gracia el Uchiha maligno mientras el mismo se disipaba en ese peculiar sunshin de su propiedad.<p>

De nuevo en la casa Ishura el rubio estaba en la sala de su casa relatando todo lo ocurrido en aquel concilio de invocaciones, tan pronto menciono a las grandes invocaciones del mundo todas las chicas se le quedaron mirando aguardando una buena historia que por supuesto no defraudo a nadie menos cuando el rubio les comento sobre la pequeña burla de Hizo y la posterior golpiza del rubio a los poderosos seres que culmino claro cuando fue derrotado por el poderoso dragón que claro considerando lo cansado que estaba era mas que obvio que le iba a ganar aunque cuando menciono lo de las mejores invocaciones del mundo varias cejas se alzaron en especial la de cierta sanin rubia que de inmediato abrió la boca –oye como esta eso de que fueron las mejores invocaciones del mundo y no fueron las babosas- dijo Tsunade protestando por la no invitación de su invocación personal a dicho concilio mientras Anko claro también saltaba aunque ella por las serpientes pero bueno considerando lo que Manda y los demás lideres malignos provocaron uno entendía que en ellas no se podía confiar al menos no por ahora –no se ofenda Tsunade_sama pero las babosas no son tan poderosas como los sapos así que cuenta que cara puso ero senin cuando te vio vencer a todas esas invocaciones- dijo Kasumi esperado claro alguna cara boba del sabio de los sapos aunque nunca espero la respuesta del rubio –los sapos no fueron invitados- de inmediato protesto y el rubio suspiro entre ella y Tsunade tenia mas que suficientes quejas sobre menospreciar a sus invocaciones y claro se iba a tener que soplar todas las quejas de no haber sido por eso, toda la casa Ishura se quedo en silencio era una sensación extrañamente tibia y calmada la que invadía la casa dejando a todos los habitantes callados mientras los pasos resonaban del segundo piso y la figura envuelta en un kimono dorado aparecía con su largo cabello rojo suelto y claro con un rostro sereno y una dulce sonrisa en el –**los sapos y las babosas no fueron convocados porque ellos no son considerados de los clanes mas poderosos solo por eso**- dijo la misteriosa mujer mientras bajaba por las escaleras a paso lento y calmado bajo la mirada atenta de todas las presentes que sentían cierta intimidación proveniente de la poderosa aura de esa extraña mujer, ninguna decía nada mientras Naruto abría los ojos y sonreía pero por su lado Kia de nuevo en su forma semi humana solo entrecerraba los ojos al verle de nuevo –**hola Oren**- saludo animada Natsumi agitando la mano con una clara expresión de saludo a la extraña mientras las chicas la miraban con duda por semejante actitud no por nada ella la mas poderosa de las presentes era siempre la mas cauta y ahora estaba tan feliz saludado a esa extraña  
>-<strong>Kyuubi era verdad si vives con Naruto_kun<strong>- declaro la extraña mientras todo mundo pasaba de una a la otra sin comprender realmente que se traían entre ellas o de donde se conocían  
>-ustedes de donde se conocen?- pregunto Kushina con duda y curiosidad mientras la nueva mujer pelirroja le sonreía amigable y la miraba fijamente<br>-**pero mira como has crecido Kushina_chan eres una mujer preciosa… acaso ya no me recuerdas pequeña niña con cara redonda parecida a un tomate**- dijo la pelirroja mientras todo mundo se alejaba un poco de la ojivioleta que se rodeo de un aura peligrosa como detestaba ese sobrenombre, solo entonces lo comprendió esos ojos y esa voz además claro de esa manera tan amigable de insultarle  
>-eres tu!... sabia que no estaba loca y que si había sido un pájaro hablándome ese día pero… como diablos eres humana ahora- pregunto señalándole acusadoramente mientras Natsumi y ella se carcajeaban de la confundida pelirroja y del resto de las mujeres del clan Ishura.<p>

Fue una interesante revelación el saber que de hecho Oren era un ave fénix y la mas nueva y flamante invocación del rubio quien sonreía orgulloso por haberse convertido en su primer invocador en toda la historia claro eso era algo para enorgullecerse después de todo no cualquiera podía decir eso, la platica se volvió mucho mas interesante cuando Natsumi les conto de sus días de juventud antes de haber sido sellada cuando salió de su antiguo hogar a ver el mundo por primera vez y termino en cierto valle donde un ave enorme y roja le exigía que se fuera pelearon y valla que se dieron con todo, al parecer el ave en cuestión era afín al fuego pero al final el poder ilimitado de la youko jugo en su ventaja y gano aunque se asombro cuando vio como del cuerpo del ave surgía el fuego y ardía con fuerza reduciéndole a cenizas de las cuales se alzaba de nuevo el ave con un plumaje mas hermoso que el de antes y desde ese momento empezaron una relación mas cordial que con el paso de los años se volvió amistad y claro cuando Natsumi fue sellada perdieron contacto hasta ese día en que Kushina entrenaba el poder de la zorra y tras perder el control el Oren sintió su fuerza y voló en una forma mas pequeña a verle dando como resultado el que todos escucharon del singular encuentro con la ninja apodada tomate, las chicas miraron con cierto recelo a la fénix de forma humana no por su obvio poder superior al se de ellas ni por el hecho de ser tan hermosa sino mas bien por el hecho de que se sentó a un lado del rubio y con total descaro le tomo del brazo y deposito su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio que solo sonreía asumiendo que era una común muestra de amabilidad aunque claro la mirada entrecerrada de Natsumi indicaba todo lo contrario – **muy bien Oren me da gusto volver a verte pero dime…¿Por qué abrazas a Naruto_kun de ese modo?- **pregunto con ojos entrecerrados conteniendo todo su enojo mientras las chicas miraban a la poderosa fénix del mismo modo quien por cierto solo sonreía mientras se recargaba aun mas en el rubio ojiazul –**muy simple mi querida zorrita… yo solo le muestro mi aprecio y cariño a mi invocador y futuro marido**- dijo con calma mientras el rubio s congelaba en el acto y las chicas guardaban silencio mientras Akemi sonreía y comenzaba a sacar cuentas en una libreta, a las demás les tomo unos segundos procesar lo que dijo ella aunque claro al final estallaron en un grito colectivo -¡MARIDO!- su grito resonó por toda la aldea de las hojas y en su oficina Sarutobi solo suspiraba eso solo indicaba una cosa –(creo que Naruto tiene una nueva novia)- sonrió algo resignado al caos en Konoha mientras en la casa Ishura algo por demás inusual ocurría.

-**Naruto_kun protégeme ellas me asustan**- decía la fénix abrazando al rubio con fuerza mientras este la consolaba y ella sonreía al sentir sus brazos rodeándole y las chicas pues bueno –eres una pajarraca ofrecida como podemos asustarte si eres mas poderosa que la mayoría de nosotras- protesto Yurako mientras las demás Inuzuka comenzaban a hacer memoria y a preguntarse si la receta de pollo estilo perruno se aplicaría a un ave fénix mientras claro el rubio solo le consolaba y por su parte Akemi seguía en lo suyo hasta que claro con una dulce y amigable sonrisa calmo o mas bien aterro a todo mundo mientras caminaba muy tranquila hasta Oren quien con un insospechado terror se separaba del rubio mientras la mujer se metía entre ellos dos –me da gusto que desees a Naruto_kun como marido Oren_chan, pero te agradecería que no abusaras de tu belleza y del sentido de protección de Naruto_kun para poner celosas a las demás chicas si Oren_chan- dijo la mujer de cabellos verdes y rojos con una dulce y amorosa sonrisa mientras todos los presentes jurarían ver relámpagos brillar y resonar a su espalda mientras la fénix pelirroja solo asentía disculpándose por su actitud y suplicaba el perdón inclinándose ante todas las presentes mientras el rubio solo tenia una gota en la nuca preguntándose de donde era que su madre aprendía a realizar semejantes cosas aunque por su lado las chicas solo podían mirar con duda a la usuaria de cristal que miraba con ojos de total admiración a la madre del rubio –eso es asombroso… Akemi_sama si que sabe imponer el orden en este indigno y poco educado harem- decía la mujer de los gustos algo singulares mientras las demás daban un par de pasos alejándose de ella sin duda eso era demasiado raro hasta para ellas; en las calles de la aldea bajo las narices de todos los ninjas de Konoha una figura oscura se movía a gran velocidad con una sola dirección en mente la residencia Ishura, se movía a toda velocidad segura de que los ninjas no notarias su presencia y como hacerlo con semejante grito proveniente de la casa del rubio y claro eso solo le sirvió para enmascarar su intrusión a la aldea de la hoja, se metió a gran velocidad entre las casas y calles aproximándose a toda velocidad mientras los ninjas se reían de la suerte del rubio semejante escándalo solo indicaba una cosa iban a tratar de matarlo a golpes, llego a los muros externos de la casa Ishura y con agilidad propia de una sombra oscura se alzo sobre el muro y se refugio en uno de los arboles del jardín a la espera de la huésped adecuada después de todo no podía solo elegir a la primera chica que se le cruzara en el camino y de antemano las biju estaban descartadas en cuanto tratara de poseer a alguna solo tendrían que hacer arder su chakra para desvanecerla de ahí, debía esperar y así lo haría; por su parte Madara estaba en un risco oculto tras un muy fuerte y efectivo genjutsu admirando la aldea de las hojas a la espera de una oportunidad para tomar a la zorra pelirroja y completar en ansiado rompecabezas que tantos meses les había tomado armar pero claro todo era cosa solo de esperar la oportunidad adecuada y atacar y bueno emplear a un esbirro como carnada no era tan mala idea menos si se consideraba cual iba a ser su huésped.

La platica en la casa Ishura continuo un buen rato girando en torno a lo que paso en la mencionada reunión donde tan pronto el rubio dijo leviatán las biju y demás seres sobrenaturales se tensaron el poder y la agresividad de esa cosa era legendario y el pensar que podía aun vivir y estar vagando por el mundo era muy inquietante, pero como dijo el rubio todo era aun muy especulativo lo mejor era esperar a ver como se desarrollaban las cosas de otro modo solo se estarían preocupando en vano sin tener nada seguro –bueno olvidemos ese asunto por ahora, Karui_chan creo que hoy comprobare tus capacidades mas vale que estés lista para una gran lucha eh- indico el sonriente rubio a la pelirroja de ojos amarillosos que solo sonreía con confianza mientras tomaba su nueva y flamante espada saliendo al jardín lista para batirse en duelo con el rubio que para variar evocaba una espada de cristal para no destruir el arma nueva de Karui, la lucha dio inicio y de inmediato la pelirroja se lanzo contra el rubio en un ataque frontal que con facilidad bloqueo mientras las chicas alentaban la lucha ajenas a la presencia maligna que merodeaba en el sitio –(algo no esta bien… estoy segura de eso)- pensaba Shion algo preocupada al sentir por breves segundos una presencia maligna aunque claro al no tener un cuerpo físico era incapaz de ubicarle o de confirmar su presencia solo tenia lo que estaba sintiendo y con eso tendría que bastarle al menos por ahora por lo que se conformaría con ver la lucha frente a ella; mientras tanto en algún lugar distante de la aldea de la hoja un gran sapo naranjoso se disipaba en una bola de Humo mientras un hombre de cabellos blancos miraba a la distancia a la siempre sombría aldea de la lluvia rodeada de un vasto y rocoso valle donde numerosos edificios abandonados se admiraban, estaba en una cueva al resguardo de la lluvia cuando miraba al frente y no podía evitar recordarles "-se sentirá orgulloso se nosotros Jiraiya_sensei se lo prometo traeremos la paz a la aldea de la lluvia-" decía un chico sonriente de cabellos naranjoso muy vivos mientras sonreía con seguridad –Yahiko, Nagato, Konan… espero que aun este a tiempo de salvarlos- se decía a si mismo el sabio de los sapos cuando salió de la cueva y la lluvia pronto comenzó a bañarlo mientras caminaba por la desolada campiña  
>-Konan_sama hay un intruso- indico uno de los ninjas a la asistente y aparentemente suplente del amekage mientras esta dejaba de verificar su papeleo y escuchaba sus palabras antes de centrarse en el jutsu de detención<br>-es verdad, es fuerte su chakra es de buen tamaño- decía ella mientras el ninja estaba listo para despachar un escuadrón de jounins para acabar con el entrometido  
>-ve tu Konan acabalo sin piedad es una orden- la peliazul miro con algo de asombro a Pain ni cuenta se había dado de que estuviese ahí y bueno ahora el le ordenaba atacar<br>-hai- dijo con una voz calmada casi imperceptible antes de salir de la oficina mientras Pain miraba por la ventana  
>-(reconozco este chakra…Jiraiya_sensei no debería haber venido a husmear… esto será su muerte)- pensaba oscuramente mientras aguardaba aunque algo lo mantenía intranquilo sobre la usuaria de papel.<p>

La batalla de Karui fue larga y bien desarrollada mas de lo que el rubio en si esperaría pero claro al final Naruto le gano con cierta facilidad aunque el hecho de que tuviera un buen corte en el pecho indicaba que el nivel de Karui era mucho mejor que antes, la pelirroja lo miro con un leve sonrojo la tela colgante de su camisa dejaba ver un poco de su toroso recién recuperado, y ahora mismo elogiaba a la chica de físico delgado –sin duda eres buena con un poco mas de practica y serás casi imbatible Karui_chan ya no tengo nada que enseñarte- dijo el rubio ojiazul mientras la chica lo miraba con algo de asombro nunca espero semejantes palabras del rubio que ahora mismo le sonreía como siempre de esa manera tan encantadora –supongo que si ya no me enseñaras nada… quieres que regrese a Kumo verdad- declaro la pelirroja con algo de molestia en su voz mientras el Ishura solo parpadeaba estaban entre los arboles alejados de las demás miradas curiosas y claro el rubio no iba a dejar que ella se quedara con una idea incorrecta –la verdad yo preferiría que te quedaras en mi casa y que con el tiempo la dejaras volverse tu casa también- los ojos de la chica se abrieron con cierta sorpresa ante las palabras del rubio que solo le sonreía mientras ella sentía sus mejillas algo calientes señal de que se sonrojaba, -si claro, con todas esas "inflabas" para que me quieres a mi- declaro cruzándose de brazos con cierto fastidio en su voz mientras el rubio solo sonreía y sus piraba dejando que la espada de cristal en sus manos se desvaneciera en el suelo mientras el la miraba –la verdad Karui_chan ti tienes un encanto muy peculiar, y te mentiría si te dijera que los pechos grandes no me atraen pero tu… ya te lo he dicho y lo reitero tienes un trasero precioso y ese es tu mayor encanto- la pelirroja se sonrojo por semejantes palabras mientras el rubio solo sonreía y se alejaba para dejarle estar a solas con sus ideas y meditar sus opciones sin que claro notase la oscura sombra que se alzaba sobre uno de los arboles, Naruto volvió a la casa y se adentro en la misma mientras las chicas se alistaban para la comida y claro Karui seguía perdida en el bosque –no habrás abusado de ella verdad Naruto_kun- dijo alzando una ceja Mabui la peliblanca mientras el rubio le miraba incrédulo al parecer ella aun lo consideraba un pervertido a pesar de que no lo era… no abiertamente al menos –pero que cosas dices Mabui, si Naruto_kun hubiese hecho algo con Karui hasta acá se habrían escuchado sus gritos de gozo al sentir el "gran" amor de Naruto_kun- el rubio se sonrojo por las palabras de Tsume mientras la peliblanca de la nube solo se ponía algo roja y claro el rubio seguía su camino a la sala a esperar la comida; por su parte en el bosque Karui estaba aun dudosa aunque la sonrisa en su cara denotaba lo que iba a decidir, solo entonces paso algo cayo sobre ella y trato de gritar pero le fue imposible era una energía oscura y peligrosa la que se adentraba en su cuerpo mientras ella se sentía perderse en la nada, no se movió para nada mientras la oscuridad se adentraba por completo en ella y con una sonrisa perversa y ojos verdosos se alzaba del suelo –no eres muy fuerte… pero si lo que Naruto dice es verdad creo que tu sexy trasero me ayudara a capturarlo jejeje- dijo el esbirro en el cuerpo de Karui mientras se aventuraba a la casa Ishura.

De regreso a la aldea de la lluvia Jiraiya caminaba por una pequeña zona industrial abandonada donde fue emboscado por un par de ninjas que de hecho no le representaron mayor oposición y claro los acabó con facilidad aunque lo que ese ultimo sujeto le conto era muy extraño su líder se hacia llamar "Pain" nombre bastante raro si se lo preguntaban a el quizá seria alguna clase de titulo aunque según recordaba a Hanzo nunca le dijeron de algún modo especifico, es mas al parecer solo era "Hanzo_sama" lo que contribuía a aumentar el misterio sobre la aldea de la lluvia, solo entonces paso el sanin de cabellera blanca salto por su vida cuando las hojas de papel brotaron de todos lados y se le dejaron ir como una lluvia asesina que destrozo el suelo mientras el admiraba a la mujer frente a el alzando el vuelo con grandes alas de papel -…Konan- dijo confundido mientras ella le saludaba con voz dulce antes de atacar de nuevo y el sabio de los sapos saltaba fuera del camino de nuevo y esta atacaba de frente sin mostrar emoción alguna ofendiendo al hombre que solo eludía sus ataques incesantes –Konan, ¿Qué haces? Porque trabajas con esos tipos- exigió saber el sanin peliblanco mientras escupía una bola de fuego que quemaba algo del papel de la kunoichi que solo aterrizaba frente a el mirándole fijamente, -es algo llamado lealtad sensei- dijo ella antes de que cientos de shurikens de papel salieran de sus mangas lanzándose contra Jiraiya.

En la casa Ishura la sala estaba algo solitaria y claro el rubio leía cómodamente sobre algún tema intrascendente para las demás ocupantes de la casa mas bien parecía un libro sobre estrategias militares o algo por el estilo –hola Naruto_kun- dijo la suave y cantarina voz de Karui en el umbral de la puerta mientras esta saludaba al rubio que alzaba la vista y le miraba con curiosidad lucia diferente y ese cadencioso caminar lo delataba, el solo alzo una ceja cuando la kunoichi se sentó frente a el con una dulce y encantadora sonrisa mirándole fijamente mientras el rubio se sentía algo incomodo –que ocurre Karui_chan?- pregunto con curiosidad poniendo el libro en la mesa de centro mientras "Karui" se levantaba de su lugar y se sentaba a un lado del rubio cruzando las piernas mientras ella misma se alzaba un poco la falda y lo miraba de un modo demasiado sugerente mientras se le repegaba mucho –te gusto Naruto_kun?- pregunto la chica pelirroja acercándose demasiado al rubio que solo miraba como hipnotizado sus suaves y tersos labios mientras ella se le acercaba aun mas –sabes que te considero una mujer preciosa Karui_chan porque me preguntas eso- respondió el rubio antes de abrir los ojos como platos cuando sintió la mano de la mujer acariciando su entrepierna suavemente y claro el rubio se sintió encantado por semejante acción, su mano acaricio el suave muslo de Karui mientras esta sonreía –vamos a la recamara Naruto_kun ardo en deseos de ser tuya- susurro a su oído antes de lamerlo suavemente y de que el rubio se estremeciera por la suave caricia de la chica mientras el solo alzaba la mano acariciando mas arriba de su suave pierna –porque subir cuando podernos hacerlo aquí Karui_chan- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa algo pervertida mientras los ojos de la chica parecían brillar de deseo –(un poco mas)- pensaba el ojiazul mientras la figura se les acercaba despacio lista para intervenir cuando Karui reacciono, lanzo una patada y salto sobre el rubio que de inmediato fue a socorrer a Shion quien estaba en el suelo sujetándose el estomago –no soy estúpida, supe que solo me seguías el juego desde el principio Naruto- dijo la pelirroja mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente y con cara de pocos amigos  
>-esbirro, mas te vale abandonar el cuerpo de Karui_chan ahora mismo- dijo el rubio ordenándole al demonio invasor que solo sonreía<br>-porque lo haría ella me agrada estoy segura de que puedo volverle una de las mejores mujerzuelas de todo el mundo acostándose con cuanto hombre se le cruce solo por gusto- dijo con maldad en su voz mientras el rubio suspiraba la verdad no deseaba hacerle daño a la pelirroja  
>-eso no va a pasar y lo sabes- declaro el Ishura mientras el esbirro usurpador solo sonreía aun mas<br>-y como lo evitaras tu nunca golpearías a una mujer y menos a una que te importe- solo había burla en sus palabras mientras el rubio señalaba a un costado  
>-yo no te voy a golpear… va a ser ella- y "Karui" volteo para mirara a cierta rubia de la aldea de la nube cargar de frente contra ella.<p>

Fue un buen golpe el que le dio y la saco destrozando la puerta mientras rodaba por el suelo y se alzaba de nuevo desenfundando su espada lista para encarar a Yugito quien solo le miraba en guardia –yo no cometeré los errores de los otros- el poder maligno broto del cuerpo de Karui mientras sus ojos tomaban el color verde y su cabello perdía su coloración, su cuerpo aumento de tamaño y de masa muscular mientras Yugito tragaba algo de saliva la verdad no deseaba hacerle daño a su amiga, Katui ataco de frente con su espada inundada de chakra maligno cortando el suelo mientras Yugito con agilidad felina rodaba por el suelo trazando sellos, las bolas de fuego volaron de su boca mientras "Karui" les cortaba una a la vez con la espada mientras corría contra la mujer rubia que sacaba un kunai, detuvo el golpe de la espada y las chispas volaron por el aire mientras se esforzaba en contener el ataque fortalecido de su compatriota –Karui, reacciona- dijo la rubia mientras se agachara y con agilidad propinaba una patada al esbirro usurpados que rodaba por el suelo mientras la espada se inundaba de su poder y corría al frente la espada cayo sobre Yugito quien eludió el corte y cayo el suelo mientras sus manos en forma de garra ascendían rodeadas de fuego golpeando la espada que con un sonoro chirrido dejo salir las chispas mientras salía volando de la mano de Karui quien solo lanzo un puñetazo poderoso a la cara de la rubia que cayo al suelo mientras la mujer de piel oscura saltaba al aire lista para machacarla con un poderoso pisotón del que la rubia salió librada moviéndose por el suelo hasta quedar en cuatro extremidades y pelándole los dientes a la pelirroja –jajajajaja casi pareces una gata furiosa jajajajaja- se burlo "Karui" mientras atacaba de frente con gran velocidad eludiendo los golpes de Yugito quien se esforzaba por no herirle aun a pesar de que su enemigo si trataba de matarla, a un lado de Naruto Shion miraba la pelea con algo de duda antes de hablarle al rubio –Naruto_kun la esencia de Karui parece estar luchando- dijo la sacerdotisa rubia mientras el Ishura solo parpadeaba al ver como el esbirro se esforzaba por tratar de asesinar a Yugito mientras las chicas arribaban una a una atraídas por el poder maligno que se sentía en los terrenos Ishura cuando el rubio tuvo una genial idea -¡oye Karui_chan porque no dejamos de fingir y le contamos a todos que en lugar de entrenar nos dedicamos solo a tener sexo como locos después de todo adoro tu hermoso trasero!- grito el sonriente rubio mientras todas las chicas lo miraban con cierta incredulidad y para asombro de todos Karui se detenía de golpe sin que el esbirro supiera realmente que estaba pasando, para asombro de todos Karui dejaba de mirar a Yugito y ahora mismo miraba al rubio mientras sus ojos tomaban un tinte amarilloso de nuevo, el rubio solo sonreía –oh vamos Karui_chan si tu lo disfrutas mucho mas cuando te pongo en cuatro- para asombro de todo mundo el cuerpo de Karui comenzó a despedir una energía oscura mientras el asombrado esbirro no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando -¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS!- grito la pelirroja furiosa mientras el poder maligno se desprendía de ella y a toda prisa Shion realizaba su ritual de exorcismo y el esbirro se desvanecía en el aire entre gritos de dolor y todas las chicas parpadeaban mirando al sonriente rubio –seria un poderoso demonio pero nada le gana al carácter volátil de Karui_chan- dijo el rubio antes de correr por su vida huyendo de la sonrojada y muerta de la pena Karui que trataba de partirlo en dos tras levantar su espada por gritar semejantes mentiras por su lado Mabui solo negaba –(lo dicho es un pervertido)-

Mientras tanto en amegakure Jiraiya se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo la lluvia incesante de origami de Konan quien no hacia caso a sus palabras mientras el sanin de los sapos se movía por todos lados, sus bolas de fuego volaban por el aire quemando el papel de la kunoichi que solo lo miraba atacar una y otra vez a sus misiles de papel con bolas de fuego a una buena distancia –porque no ataca con mas poder sensei, acaso temer no tener la fuerza para vencerme- dijo la peliazulada mujer mientras de nuevo emprendía el vuelo con alas de papel volviéndose una rival veloz y poderosa que lo sobrevolaba con velocidad lanzando una lluvia de papel que amenazaba con destrozarle de no ser por su gran agilidad, Jiraiya resbalo en el suelo mojado y Konan lo tuvo de frente sus ojos se cruzaron con los del sanin y los recuerdos de su infancia poblaron su mente mientras su lanza de papel se desvanecía en el aire y sus ojos reflejaban dolor , sus alas se disiparon y se quedo inmóvil mientras sujetaba su cabeza –noooo no quiero no quiero hacerlo noooo me duele deténgalo alguien nooooooo- se sujetaba la cabeza con dolor mientras el sanin peliblanco la miraba con duda no tenia idea de que le ocurría pero de algo estaba seguro no era bueno, solo un vistazo le basto para notar ese extraño brillo en su adorno del labio inferior –Konan espera yo te ayudo- dijo el sanin con seguridad aproximándose a la adolorida kunoichi mientras trazaba sellos, sus manos se tiñeron de azul y con fuerza toco con dos de sus dedos el adorno de la mujer que brillo espectralmente mientras parecía deshacerse y caer al suelo como metal fundido y Konan se desmallaba sobre el sanin que la miraba con calma, fueron minutos breves y preocupantes cuando al fin Konan reacciono levantándose y sujetándose la cabeza  
>-sensei?… que paso… yo…oh no tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora mismo!- grito desesperada mientras Jiraiya solo la miraba con duda<br>-Konan que pasa que te asusta tanto- pregunto el hombre mientras la usuaria de origami le miraba asustada  
>-tenemos que huir sensei es muy peligroso estar aquí- dijo asustada cuando paso<p>

(ya saben denle click y como siempre es en youtube  
><span>watch?v=VJ-GStqd15c<span> )

-ya es tarde- dijo algo desanimada cuando lo vio a la distancia, caminaba despacio y sereno con ese aire frío y duro en su cara mientras daba pasos seguros en dirección de los ninjas –Yahiko esta vivo también?- pregunto el sanin mientras Konan negaba y el hombre se aproximaba a la distancia a paso lento y seguro seguido de un aire mortal y asesino –ese no es Yahiko sensei… ese es Pain- dijo ella mientras el sanin lo miraba con asombro y el hombre de muchos adornos en la cara se postraba ante ellos con esa mirada fría y carente de emociones, esos ojos extraños y anillados de inmediato los reconoció el sanin de los sapos –(imposible… ese es el rinnengan)- pensaba algo asustado mientras el hombre se quedaba fijo mirándoles con calma  
>-Konan debí saber que fallarías pero aun estas a tiempo, asesina a sensei y te perdonare la vida- dijo el pelinaranjoso hombre con indiferencia mientras la kunoichi solo miraba al sanin<br>-no, me niego, nunca quise hacer nada tu me controlabas de alguna manera y nunca te lo perdonare Nagato- grito la asustada mientras el sanin no comprendía nada después de todo ese se veía como yahiko y ahora le llamaba Nagato  
>-eres una estúpida- declaro con crueldad mientras una fuerza invisible jalaba a Konan hacia el y con crueldad una barra negra salía de su manga y atravesaba el hombro de la mujer que volaba por el aire sangrando y herida<br>-¡Yahiko que haces!- grito el confundido gama sanin mientras el hombre le miraba sereno e inexpresivo  
>-usted no tiene derecho de cuestionarme… solo es un humano y yo soy un dios- declaro con total arrogancia mientras Jiraiya le miraba desilusionado son creer lo que escuchaba<br>-pero que estupidez dices tu no eres un dios Yahiko!- grito molesto antes de que la misma fuerza lo jalara a el mientras la estaca negra surgía y loe apuñalaba en el corazón mientras el sanin estallaba en una bola de humo  
>-nada mal sensei…pero ahora enfrentara el castigo divino por oponerse a mis deseos- declaro con confianza y calma Jiraiya tenia un mal presentimiento y eso era muy claro después de todo si lo que tenia en sus ojos en realidad era el rinnengan estaba en clara desventaja.<p>

* * *

><p>bueno el capitulo del dia de hoy ha terminado, como vimos cierta fénix conoce a cierta zorra un esbirro mordió el polvo de un modo algo inesperado y claro Jiraiya ha liberado a Konan del control mental aunque algo muy malo esta a punto de suceder en amegakure de eso no hay duda<br>_porque lo cortaste ahí (lo mira indignada)  
>ya iba a empezar lo mejor (lo mira como la otra)<br>que cruel eres nos privas de la acción (el autor suspira)  
>por lo menos danos un adelanto de lo que viene (lo miran esperanzadas) <em>  
>no dire nada habrá que esperar a mañana para saber que pasa no creen jejeje<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: fui cruel al cortarlo ahi?


	163. C160: Gama Senin

Hola gente como les va como vimos ayer un esbirro mordió el polvo pero eso no quiere decir que no valla a correr la sangre jejeje, no les diré mas no quiero arruinar la sorpresa por eso pasare de una vez a los reviews  
><strong>Guest<strong>: si lo se fui muy malo por cortarlo en ese punto pero que se le hara  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: no te apures lee y averigua que pasa  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:de hecho eso ayudo a que karui lo expulsara de no ser por eso y su caractes se apodera de ella por completo en cuanto a lo de la barrera yo creo que es mas que necesaria, en cuanto a quienes vencieron a leviatan no se quiza mas adelante los mencione jejeje  
><strong>Jose g13<strong>: creeme esto va a ser de locos conforme todo se desarolle jejeje y la pelea aqui viene espero te guste  
><strong>TheBozzHIM<strong>: lo considerare aunque no habia pensado en darle otra espada  
><strong>Xona potter naminaze<strong>:por el mismo sello es que pudo ser repelido de no ser asi nunca lo sacas hasta medio matar a Karui y si konan ya es libre esperemos que no muera  
>bueno esto ya se respondio es hora de seguir con el ansiado capitulo de hoy y solo diré que ya viene la acción que tanto hemos estado esperando <strong><br>**_creo que todos sabemos de que tratara el cap de hoy (mira al autor)  
>es verdad no puedes ocultarlo (el autor parpadea confundido)<br>todo mundo sabe quien va a luchar hoy (el autor sonríe)  
>es una lucha muy ansiada mas por saber como acaba (mira al autor antes de mirara la pantalla)<br>_creo que en eso ellas tiene razón pero bueno si quieren saber como acaba esto solo hay una cosa que hacer… leer el cap de hoy, que lo disfruten

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

saldo al capitulo 160: mas de 898 mil palabras, **57** alertas, **97** favoritos y **886** reviews; que alegria creo que si llegare a los 900

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 160: Gama senin<strong>

Madara estaba francamente decepcionado por la pobre demostración de poder del esbirro que enviaron a la casa Ishura, se suponía que al conseguir un cuerpo anfitrión su poder aumentaba considerablemente y eso sumado al hecho de que seria una de las mujeres del rubio Ishura debió haberle dado cierta ventaja en combate y haberle permitido capturar al ojiazul, pero no funciono de ese modo, es mas no funciono ni como distracción para que el lograra colarse y obtuviera lo que tanto necesitaban de la youko pelirroja que ahora mismo se reía de lo lindo mientras el rubio corría por su vida de la roja, apenada y molesta Karui que trataba de partirlo en dos; lo cierto era y fue que el esperaba al menos una buena lucha no que el afamado esbirro fuese expulsado del cuerpo que eligió solo porque la chica tenia mal carácter y victima de un arranque de molestia y vergüenza recobro el control de su cuerpo, si era un hecho que eso fue un total fiasco, se desvaneció en su tradicional remolino torciéndose en la nada mientras se desvanecía de la aldea de la hoja donde Naruto ahora mismo estaba atrincherado a la espalda de cierta mujer de cabellos rojos de la aldea de la niebla  
>-dame a ese pervertido Mei no quiero matarlo solo castrarlo!- exigió la pelirroja mientras la mencionada ojiverde solo se giraba para abrazar al rubio protectoramente<br>-nada de eso no pienso dejar que dañes a Naruto_kun solo porque dijo la verdad- respondió ella mientras Karui de nuevo enrojecía y Naruto solo decía "mmmm"  
>-no es verdad Naruto_kun y yo nunca hemos tenido sexo!- grito mas avergonzada que nunca mientras Tsunade se unía al pleito<br>-lo sabemos pero el solo lo grito para que reaccionaras no comprendes que el no quería hacerte daño- dijo la ojimiel mientras Karui bajaba poco a poco la espada  
>-es cierto Naruto_kun nunca seria grosero o presumido si tu y el hubiesen tenido relaciones tu habrías presumido no el- dijo Samui poniendo a su amiga aun mas roja que antes mientras su espada era enfundada<br>-lo que Samui dice es verdad si hubieras probado el "gran amor" de Naruto_kun tu estarías mas que feliz gritándolo a los cuatro vientos- dijo la pelirroja de la niebla apretando un poco mas al rubio que ya no decía nada  
>-¡MEI ESTAS ASFIXIANDO A NARUTO_KUN! – grito la rubia ojimiel mientras la mujer de ojos verdes liberaba al azul rubio que solo tenia una sonrisa boba tras casi morir atrapado entre los grandes y suaves pechos de la pelirroja que solo se reía como tonta<p>

Madara apareció de regreso en la base secreta donde un aburrido Sanada jugaba cartas con Kisame quien solo se quejaba por estar perdiendo una y otra vez contra el hombre que según el claramente hacia trampa, dejaron de lado su juego cuando Madara reapareció y el cristal brillo maligno -¿**Qué ocurrió Madara**?- pregunto el cristal mientras el hombre enmascarado hablaba y relataba lo ocurrido inclusive la inesperada victoria de la chica sobre el esbirro cosa que ninguno de los presentes consideraba posible después de todo ellos siempre se imponían a sus anfitriones y eso indicaba que de alguna manera lograron sobreponerse a su influencia –Naruto debe haber ideado alguna forma de oposición por eso fue tan fácil separar al esbirro de la mujer- dijo Madara con cierto conocimiento de causa mientras los demás solo callaban y claro Sanada sonreía cada vez el rubio parecía mas poderoso y eso solo le emocionaba y mucho sin duda cuando pelearan seria algo grande, Madara entonces noto la ausencia de Pain y tras preguntar por el mencionado hombre de actitud fría el cristal respondió que debería estar en la aldea de la lluvia atendiendo sus asuntos y ninguno podía estar mas seguro de ello.

La lluvia caía suave y pertinaz mientras Jiraiya miraba frente a el a Yahiko quien se mantenía inmóvil y sereno mientras su presencia se dejaba sentir en toda la zona y el sabio de los sapos sentía cierto nerviosismo mientras Yahiko permanecía calmado como si nada estuviera ocurriendo frente a el –muere hoy sensei- dijo el hombre de cabellera naranja clara mientras el suelo retumbaba y Jiraiya saltaba eludiendo el violento ataque, se los escombros del piso se alzo un colosal y asesino ciempiés que parecía chillar mientras corría por el suelo tratando de alcanzar al sanin de los sapos con sus quijadas mortales, sus quijadas se abrieron y trataron de cerrarse sobre el peliblanco hombre que solo reunió el chakra en su mano dando forma al rasengan que estrello en la cara del animal que cimbrado por la tremenda fuerza se desvaneció en una bola de humo –(no sabia que Yahiko tenia ese contrato de invocación)- pensó el sanin peliblanco mientras de nuevo el suelo retumbaba y para su asombro unas pinzas enormes surgieron a sus costados y se cerraron con fuerza, apenas logro salid del ataque rodando por el suelo mientras este se despedazaba y un gigantesco escorpión se alzaba del suelo mientras lanzaba su cola al frente en una estocada mortal –Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- la boa de fuego surgió de la boca del sanin de cabellos blancos lanzándose contra la cara del insecto mientras su gran aguijón se calvaba en el suelo destrozándolo todo y el sanin rodaba por el piso mientras el animal se zarandeaba al sentir las calientes flamas en su cara, entre el humo vio al hombre de Konoha y sus pizas atravesaron todo clavándose en el suelo y despedazando las rocas mientras Jiraiya de nuevo rodaba por el piso eludiendo el ataque del gran insecto que alzaba su pinza lanzándole una roca enorme mientras el se reemplazaba con un clon que se desvanecía tras ser aplastado –Rasengan!- grito desde abajo del animal golpeándole con la brillante esfera azulada que casi como un taladro penetraba su exterior acorazado mientras el insecto se alzaba un poco en el aire antes de desplomarse al suelo y desvanecerse en una bola de humo mientras el sanin miraba a Yahiko –tus insectos no bastaran para ganarme- declaro con confianza mientras el solo le miraba sereno e indiferente como si lo que dijo le hubiera entrado por un oído y salido por el otro, el suelo retumbo y claro Jiraiya esperaba otro insecto alzándose del suelo no que un gigantesco todo salido de quien sabe donde cargara de frente contra el destrozando el suelo con sus cuernos al bajar su cabeza y atacar de frente no tuvo tiempo de hacer mucho solo lo mas sensato saltar y tratar de correr por la espalda de la invocación que seguía su marcha destrozando todo a su paso, la cara de Jiraiya no daba crédito de nada cuando aterrizo y el animal se detuvo a la distancia bufando molesto mientras golpeaba el suelo listo para atacar de nuevo.

-¿como puedes invocar dos clanes diferentes?- pregunto Jiraiya con curiosidad mientras Yahiko seguía calmado como si nada estuviese pasando mientras el sanin miraba al gran animal a la distancia listo para atacar de nuevo rascando el suelo listo para cargar de frente, con curiosidad Jiraiya miro al animal sobre el cual apareció una silueta oscura y muy inesperada, el gran todo dejo de echar vapor por su nariz y el hombre de cabellos blancos se quedo en shock, sobre el toro usando una capa negra de nubes rojas estaba una mujer muy bonita por cierto y que le daba un cierto parecido a Konan, su cabello naranjoso atado sobre su cabeza mientras mechones caían del singular moño en su cara algunas perforaciones como las del mismo Yahiko en realidad en sus mejillas tenia 3 de ellas en hileras perfectas mientras que en la nariz solo había uno pequeño que le daba un toque muy singular por lo demás parecía una mujer muy normal exceptuando claro sus ojos anillados –(¡el rinnengan! No puede ser solo Nagato lo tenia como diablos ahora resulta que dos personas lo tienen)- pensaba el peliblanco con cierto asombro mientras el animal cargaba de frente y el hombre de la aldea de la hoja solo opto por una salida, en una gran bola de humo apareció el siempre gruñón Gamabunta que sin tiempo para reaccionar saco su arma y soporto el embate del poderoso toro –**Jiraiya porque me llamas en esta situación**!- se quejo el sapo malhumorado mientras el toro seguía empujando y su espada sacaba chispas, salto con fuerza elevándose en el aire y cayendo pesadamente mientras el suelo retumbaba y la invocación corría dando vuelta para cargar de frente una vez mas, el sapo no se quedo esperando, ataco de frente lanzándose a gran velocidad contra el animal invocado moviendo su arma que parecía brillar mientras saltaba de nuevo, la mujer apenas logro saltar de su invocación mientras la espada de Gamabunta cortaba la espalda del gran todo que caía pesadamente al suelo para desvanecerse en una bola de humo, el sapo no dijo nada mas mientras Jiraiya miraba bien a los dos enemigos, ciertamente tenían un parecido en el color del cabello y esas perforaciones pero sobre todo los ojos con los que le miraban, la mujer le lanzo una mirada a Yahiko quien solo sintió y una nueva bola de humo apareció y el sanin peliblanco se agacho junto con el sapo cuando el animal apareció volando y chirreando, se trataba de un enorme murciélago negro de enormes alas que volaba con agilidad sobre ellos mientras abría la boca mostrando un par de largos colmillos –**ni loco voy a dejar que chupes la sangre**- dijo el molesto Gamabunta saltando al aire con su espada de frente mientras el murciélago aleteaba alejándose de el para rodearlo en el aire y atacar de frente con sus poderosas garras hiriendo al sapo en la espalda mientras este maldecía su descuido y el animal negro caía sobre el listo para asesinarle con sus grandes colmillos dirigidos a su cuello -¡AHORA!- grito Jiraiya mientras Gamabunta abría grandes sus ojos y lanzaba su espada al frente cuando quedaban menos de 10 metros, el murciélago no pudo reaccionar y la espada del sapo se adentro en su hocico atravesándolo de lado a lado mientras el sanin de cabellos blancos saltaba sobre la hoja y llegaba a la mujer que asombrada no alcanzo a reaccionar –Rasengan- grito el sanin cuando golpeo con fuerza en su vientre cayendo con ella al vacio mientras el ataque desgarraba su ropa y se desplomaban al suelo donde la esfera detonaba con fuerza mientras el peliblanco volaba por el aire y miraba como la energía se disipaba revelándola en el suelo inerte y con parte de su ropa desgarrada mientras el sanin miraba el cuerpo tirado en el piso sobre el que la capa estaba desgarrada revelando el plano vientre en el que se apreciaba un pendiente en el ombligo de color negro como todos los demás con un par mas a sus costados.  
>-no esta mal sensei, venciste al mas débil de mis caminos- dijo Yahiko hablando por primera vez en un buen rato mientras el sanin le miraba confundido<br>-¿caminos?- se preguntaba con una mirada confusa mientras Yahiko seguía inmóvil

Konan estaba algo herida pero con su origami logro improvisar una venda mientras miraba como su mentor lograba terminar con uno de los cuerpos de Pain –(sensei le gano… no me extraña tardamos mucho en conseguir uno que funcionara bien después de que Hanzo se deshiciera del otro)- pensaba la peliazul mientras miraba como una nueva figura aparecía en las sombras a paso lento llamando la atención del sanin de cabellos blancos que miraba incrédulo al hombre que aparecía ahora en escena, era un tanto raro alto y sin cabello con el cuello corto y una gran mandíbula cuadrada con un gran anillo en su nariz y pendientes con forma de espina en toda su cabeza y uno mas en su barbilla, lucia ciertamente imponente aunque lo mas preocupante para Jiraiya eran los ojos anillados que el también poseía –veamos como te va con uno mas poderoso- indico Yahiko mientras el hombre se lanzaba contra Jiraiya a gran velocidad, lanzo un fuerte derechazo que el peliblanco apenas eludió mientras sentía el dolor y se alejaba de el, miro su hombro y le noto tenia cerca de 5 agujas senbon largas y negras enterradas en el y lo peor ni cuenta se dio de cuando fue que eso paso pero ahora mismo no tenia tiempo para meditarlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio como una de las muñecas de aquel hombre se desarticulaba separándose del cuerpo mientras una larga cadena le unía al resto del cuerpo saliendo del brazo abierto, lo agito en el aire como un látigo antes d elanzarle contra el sanin de cabellos blancos que solo alcanzo a agacharse mientras la extraña arma pasaba sobre su cabeza y se hundía n el suelo donde de manera imposible la mano se derraba como sujetando el piso mientras las chispas volaban y la cadena se retraía jalando al cuerpo que se lanzo sobre Jiraiya con un fuerte rodillazo en su estomago, el hombre rodo por el piso mientras el extraño se volvía a unir a su mano y dando un giro sobre su mismo se acomodaba sobre el tendido Jiraiya que solo lo vio alzar los brazos mientras estos parecían abrirse dejando salir afiladas hojas metálicas dejo caer el golpe que destrozo el suelo con fuerza mientras Jiraiya rodaba por el suelo y con agilidad lanzaba un golpe a su cara hacia atrás mientras trazaba los sellos y tocaba el suelo, de inmediato todo se licuo y como si fuese un pantano el hombre se hundió hasta la cintura mientras se quedaba inmóvil sabedor de que luchar solo lo aria hundirse aun mas, le sonrió al sanin peliblanco antes de señalarle con el brazo izquierdo, hubo un brillo y una pequeña explosión en su codo antes de que el brazo saliera volando como un misil mientras Jiraiya miraba incrédulo como la extremidad volaba por el aire y le golpeaba el rostro con fuerza casi como de los puñetazos de Tsunade mientras la mano se abria y le sujetaba la cara con fuerza apretándola mientras de nuevo el hombre expulsaba su mano como látigo y usándola de soga salía del pantano cayendo pesadamente en el suelo mientras el sanin lograba arrancarse la extremidad de la cara y eludía el latigazo.

Salto lejos del hombre mientras este se volvía a poner el brazo y el sanin le miraba en shock –ese tipo no puede ser humano- murmuro mientras de nuevo cargaba de frente con vigor y el sanin lo comprendía era hora de dejar de jugar –Doton: rokkupureto (elemento tierra: planchas de roca)- y golpeo el suelo con sus manos mientras el hombre cargaba de frente el piso se hundió un segundo mientras el se detenía y del suelo dos enormes rocas planas se alzaban aplastándolo con fuerza como un sándwich mientras Yahiko solo miraba todo con calma y serenidad, Jiraiya sonrió su exceso de confianza le derroto o eso pensaba hasta que las piedras se destrozaron mientras los enormes taladros salidos de la nada aparecían en los brazos de aquel hombre que de nuevo saltaba contra el lanzando uno de ellos al frente –aaarrrrggg- apenas lo eludió cuando su sangre mancho el suelo al ser herido en un hombro por esos violentos taladros que no dejaban de girar mientras Jiraiya eludía con gran habilidad ese ataque asesino mientras el hombre se lanzaba contra el en un ataque desenfrenado barriendo con todo a su paso mientras el solo lanzaba bolas de fuego que atravesaba con una facilidad pasmosa mientras seguía tratando de partirle en dos mientras se alistaba –si es una lucha de frente que sea de frente… odama Rasengan- grito el sanin lanzándose contra el enemigo con una esfera enorme en su mano mientras lanzaba el golpe que chocaba contra el detonando una colosal explosión que levanto el polvo y las roca mientras Konan miraba como su sensei parecía haber acabado con otro cuerpo mas de Pain quien seguía inmóvil e impasible mientras Jiraiya respiraba relajado hasta que de entre los escombros se alzaba aquel hombre ya sin los taladros y algo golpeado con su ropa un poco desgarrada pero fuera de eso lucia perfectamente bien y le miraba con una sonrisa, a un costado de Yahiko apareció se trataba de otro hombre de ojos anillados robusto y de apariencia fuerte, igual que los demás tenia los mismos piercings en el rostro siendo estos de barra triple en cada oreja, uno en la nariz y 3 en cada mejilla, con calma y bajo el silencio toco a la mujer en el suelo y en menos de un segundo esta estaba de nuevo de pie como si nada le hubiese pasado y de inmediato invocaba a otro gran ciempiés sobre el que se posaba mientras se aproximaba al sanin por uno de los costados mientras el miraba a sus dos oponente y ese hombre nuevo avanzaba al frente –(estoy seguro que la había matado eso quiere decir que ese tipo la revivió … no quiero saber que pasa si me toca ya que yo estoy vivo, creo que necesito algo de ayuda)- salto al aire antes de que los individuos atacaron de frente lanzándose en una ofensiva coordenada a la perfección mientras el sanin lanzaba una lluvia de bolas de fuego en el campo de batalla mojado tras detenerse al fin la llovizna estallaron en el suelo alzando una masa de humo y polvo mientras Jiraiya se detenía a una distancia segura e invocaba  
>-<strong>Jiraiya_chan que pasa?-<strong> pregunto Fukasaku apareciendo en una bola de humo  
>-<strong>debe ser grave para que nos llames a la vez<strong>- indico su esposa Shima a un lado del viejo sapo  
>-ellos son el problema- dijo señalando a sus enemigos que avanzaban entre el homo a paso lento mientras Yahiko seguía inmóvil y sin decir una sola palabra<br>-**esos tipos son hermanos o que**- dijo una tercera voz mientras todo mundo le miraba a un costado saludándoles my animadamente  
>-<strong>Gamakichi que haces aquí cuantas veces te ha dicho tu padre que no te coles en las invocaciones de los demás<strong>- le regaño Pa mientras Jiraiya tomaba en sus brazos a los tres sapos y corría por su vida.

El enorme ciempiés destrozo todo a su paso mientras se enroscaba como una ruera y avanzaba despedazando el suelo mientras aquel hombre lanzaba de quien sabe donde una lluvia de shurikens que se hundían en el suelo para después estallar, se nuevo el humo saturo el sitio y tras unas rocas el sanin peliblanco se detuvo –Ma, Pa, necesitare del modo sanin, Gamakichi tu mejor vete o saldrás lastimad- indico el sanin mientras los viejos sapos saltaban a sus hombros y el joven anfibio se quedaba al resguardo; el hombre de las armas corrió contra el sanin adentrándose en el humo antes de salir volando de regreso producto del poderoso golpe que le propino Jiraiya, el humo se disipo revelándolo con esas marcas en su cara y los dos sapos inmóviles sobre sus hombros mientras Yahiko alzaba una ceja –(su poder aumento… no importa aun no estoy usando toda mi fuerza)- pensaba el cuerpo principal con total arrogancia, mientras la mujer invocaba a un nuevo escorpión que se lanzaba contra el sanin que con una facilidad asombrosa eludía su aguijón y tomándolo de la cola lo hacia dar vueltas en el aire antes de arrojarlo contra los enemigos que le miraban con cierta indiferencia mientras que el usuario de las armas de nuevo sacaba su látigo de hierro del que se desprendían puntas afiladas –**Jiraiya_chan**!- indico Ma mientras el sanin saltaba eludiendo el ataque y contragolpeando con una poderosa patada que lo mandaba al suelo con gran fuerza mientras trazaba sellos a gran velocidad listo para acabar con el hombre que revivió a su primera victima –Doton: doryunndan (elemento tierra: Dragón de tierra)- el reptil rocoso se alzo del suelo girando violento mientras se lanzaba contra el hombre que solo le miraba caer sobre el con fuerza al mismo tiempo que del suelo se alzaba un colosal armadillo que abrazándole se volvía una pelota que resistía el impacto mientras el reptil se desmoronaba y de nuevo el armadillo se abría revelando al hombre intacto –**como supo ella donde estaña si no lo veía**- se preguntaba Pa mientras el sanin no tenia idea de que responder, de pronto el hombre armado apareció por su espalda sujetándole con fuerza en un abrazo mortal mientras Jiraiya forcejeaba por ser libre, la fuerza de ese hombre era imposible no estaba usando chakra y era casi tan fuerte como Tsunade misma mientras el empujaba con su nueva fuerza abriendo despacio los brazos de aquel hombre antes de girar usándolos de apoyo y clavar un poderoso golpe a su cara mandándolo de nuevo al suelo, el sujeto numero 3 apareció por la espalda del sanin que no lo notaba -¡**atrás de ustedes**!- grito Gamakichi desde su escondite alertándoles, por muy poco Jiraiya logro eludirle girando y conectando un derechazo a su quijada mandándolo al aire mientras el sujeto lo miraba al caer, la mujer apareció a un lado lanzando una patada que conecto a la cara del sanin que la sujeto infortunadamente de un brazo y la arrojo contra el otro tipo, el metal chirreo y el látigo se enrosco en su cintura alzándolo en el aire mientras lo calvaba en el suelo a la distancia y el hombre retraía de nuevo su mano aun con esa sonrisa.

Tosía y estaba algo mareado por las vueltas la sangre broto de la boca de Jiraiya mientras los tres oponentes se alzaban frente a el que avanzaban con calma listos para rematarle –hay que detenerlos ma, pa por favor usen el genjutsu- indico el sanin mientras los sapos asentían y comenzaban a croar paralizando a los enemigos que simplemente se quedaban inmóviles mientras el sanin peliblanco cargaba un gran ataque listo para rematarlos se trataba del mas grande rasengan que hubiese hecho en su vida y ataco de frente con velocidad centrándose en el hombre del centro el tenia que caer primero o de seguro volvería a levantar a los otros en la primera oportunidad estaba casi ahí cuando una sombra apareció de la nada interponiéndose en el camino del ataque, su rasengan fue al frente y para asombro de el y de los sapos todo el poder del jutsu se desvaneció mientras era absorbido por este nuevo enemigo que atacaba de frente obligando al sanin a salir de ahí mientras los sapos callaban y el genjutsu se terminaba, -¿**Quién es ese**?- pregunto Pa al ver al hombre corpulento de perciengs en la cara, 6 con forma de espina en su labio inferior, dos en su nariz, unas barras en sus orejas y uno de espina en cada mejilla, lucia listo para la batalla mientras Jiraiya ahora tenia 5 enemigos al frente contando claro a Yahiko quien simplemente no intervenía para nada, los pasos sonaron a la espalda de Jiraiya y salto lo mas alto que pudo dando una pirueta en el aire mientras miraba al ultimo de sus enemigos un sujeto de cabello largo con una barra en diagonal en su nariz, dos pendientes verticales en cada mejilla y claro como en el caso de los otros sus ojos también eran anillados, solo entonces yahiko se movió aproximándose a los demás que de inmediato reaccionaron alineándose frente a Jiraiya en una fila de enemigos 6 en total eran sus oponentes en este momento y era mas que obvio que todos eran mas que poderosos –todos nosotros somos Pain- dijeron a la vez ante s de atacar; Jiraiya salto eludiendo por poco las quijadas del enorme ciempiés que trataba de comérselo cuando el hombre robusto apareció en el aire conectando un golpe poderoso a su cara mandándolo al suelo y antes de llegar el delgado de cabello largo lo alzo de nuevo con una patada ascendente no muy fuerte pero si lo suficiente como para que recibiera de lleno el puño misil del otro sujeto que lo mandaba al suelo mientras su latigo de nuevo se soltaba y golpeaba con fuerza el pecho de sanin mandándolo al suelo mientras la sangre salía de su boca , lo sentía era mucho dolor pero apenas logro reaccionar eludiendo al sujeto que revivió a la mujer aquella estaba seguro no debía dejar que ese tipo lo tocara pasara lo que pasara, como pudo eludió las barras negras que le lanzaba la mujer sobre su la cola del ciempiés mientras el lanzaba bolas de fuego que para su asombro eran absorbidas por aquel hombre robusto que solo le miraba fijamente mientras los demás hombres le rodeaban y el sanin herido escupía sangre -**Jiraiya_chan se que no digo esto nunca … pero tienes que huir estoy seguro que tienes costillas rotas y aunque uses el modo senin esos enemigos son mas poderosos que tu y son 6 no vas a ganar y lo sabes**- dijo el viejo sapo mientras el sani meditaba sus palabras el tenia toda la razón durante la lucha sus enemigos parecían aumentar no solo en numero sino en poder y eso le estaba dando demasiados problemas –quizá moriré si lucho… pero me llevare un par de ellos conmigo- dijo el sanin con una gran sonrisa fijando su meta en el sujeto que revivió a la mujer, si el caía entonces quizá habría mas posibilidades de ganar  
>-no tienes posibilidades estos son los 6 caminos del dolor y tu morirás por ellos sensei- indico Yahiko mientras sus otros yo atacaban de nuevo<p>

Jiraiya ataco de frente con sus katas de los sapos batiéndose en un duelo de taijutsu contra aquel que absorbía chakra conectando un par de poderosos golpes a su cara antes de clavarlo al suelo tras sujetarlo de la cintura y aplicarle un movimiento muy singular aprendido del rubio Ishura, siguió con la chica lanzándose de frente mientras lanzaba bolas de fuego que ella esquivaba refugiándose detrás de su nueva invocación una enorme araña que lanzaba sus hilos con fuerza tratando de envolver al sanin que sujetando uno de ellos corría por sus patas atándola antes de golpearla en el vientre y seguir de frente mientras lanzaba sus puños al frente para atacar al usuario de armas, de nuevo su codo brillo y su brazo salió disparado como misil, que atrapo el sanin dando un giro antes de sujetarle de la muñeca y girando con el lanzarlo contra la cara del hombre sonriente que recibió el golpe mientras su mano se desprendía, Jiraiya la tomo y usándolo como masa de golpeo lo agito y aplasto al hombre del cabello largo mientras cargaba un enorme rasengan y se lanzaba contra el quinto de sus enemigos listo para acabarlo y el hombre se alisto para el golpe -basho tenin- susurro una voz en el aire mientras una roca se desprendía de los escombros y golpeaba a Jiraiya arrastrándolo por el suelo hasta aplastarlo contra mas escombros, y estos se desmoronaban, mientras el gama senin se alzaba de ellos herido sangrando con una leve hemorragia cayendo por sobre su ojo derecho, en el campo de lucha Yahiko aun mantenía la mano alzada señalando en su dirección –nada mal sensei, quizá si me hubieses enfrentado estando mas joven habrías tenido posibilidades de ganarle a un par de mis cuerpos pero ahora no la tienes - los pendientes parecieron brillar mientras el chakra de sus enemigos aumentaba y Jiraiya miraba incrédulo como el poder se sus oponentes se salía de toda grafica eran mas fuertes que el, eran seis, no iba a ganar y lo sabia; de nuevo Yahiko alzo la mano y usando la misteriosa atracción jalo a Jiraiya hacia el con gran fuerza mientras el misil volaba y golpeaba a Ma mandándola al suelo bajo la indignación de Pa que no podía creer eso, por su parte la mujer alzo la pierna y clavo una patada al viejo sapo que se aferraba a Jiraiya mientras era arrastrado por el suelo y su modo senin se disipaba poco a poco –**Jiraiya_chan… lo siento**- el hombre robusto lo golpeo mandándolo al suelo mientras saltaba y caía sobre el aplastándolo con fuerza mientras la sangre escapaba de la boca del pequeño anfibio herido e incapaz de seguir, el peliblanco cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras los 6 Pain lo rodeaban las estacas negras aparecieron en la mano de todos ellos mientras Jiraiya ataca por ultima vez, se alzo con fuerza lanzando un golpe a Yahiko mientras este solo lanzaba la barra –aaaaarrrrrrggggg- el senin peliblanco cayo al suelo con la barra atravesándole el hombro mientras su sangre emanaba con fuerza y los demás cuerpos estaban listos para rematarle, atacaron de frente con golpes precisos que hacían brotar la sangre mientras los golpes y heridas poblaban el cuerpo de Jiraiya que pronto caía por el risco a un lago mientras la sangre volaba de su hombro perforado mientras caía al vacio –(creo que este es mi fin)- pensó dolido el hombre, una figura se vio en el cielo y con velocidad cayo en picada salvándolo del agua mientras regresaban al suelo firme y las grandes alas blancas rebosaban en su espalda –jeje… siempre dije que eras un ángel… Konan- la usuaria de papel sonrió ante el cumplido de su maestro mientras Yahiko le miraba decepcionado  
>-en este punto con esas acciones ya no me res útil Konan, muere con sensei de una buena vez- ordeno el hombre mientras el hombre robusto atacaba de frente y los papeles volaban contra el como shurikens interminables<br>-**no no no noooo, Jiraiya_sama va a morir yo... yo… yo tengo que evitarlo, tengo que ir por ayuda**- y Gamakichi se desvaneció en una bola de humo

De regreso en Konoha un rubio ya mas a salvo y menos asfixiado comía un delicioso refrigerio en la terraza de su casa acompañado por las chicas que estaban desperdigadas por todos lados claro no era como si todas fueran a caber en la pequeña terraza donde estaban el rubio Akemi y Natsumi quien de inmediato acaparo ese lugar, todo era buen humor y pasarla bien hasta que en una bola de humo apareció un apurado anfibio que de inmediato grito –¡**KASUMI AYUDA**!- gritaba el desesperado Gamakichi mientras la pelirroja menos se adelantaba a todo el grupo pidiéndole que se calmara y le dijera que pasaba –**lo va a matar ese tipo de ojos raros va a matar a Jiraiya_sama y a la chica del papel**- dijo alertando de inmediato al rubio que salto al frente mas cuando oyó la mención de la muerte del sabio de los sapos, de inmediato pidió al sapo que lo llevase a la zona de la batalla aunque claro la mirada de incredulidad del sapo no dejaba muy claro que fuera a confiar en el pero la suplica de Kasumi hizo efecto, de inmediato las chicas se alistaron para la batalla cuando Naruto alzo a Gamakichi del suelo -lo siento pero iré yo solo no se vallan a enojar pero no quiero arriesgarlas- les guiño un ojo y tras indicarle al sapo partieron en una bola de humo mientras las chicas corrían a la torre debían avisarle al hokage y prepararse para el regreso del rubio; en la zona de batalla Jiraiya respiraba agitado y herido mientras Konan sangraba de su nariz y el hombre robusto le miraba fijamente en sus puños estaba la sangre de la mujer que ahora mismo estaba de rodillas mientras el se aproximaba listo para cegar su vida, el suelo se cimbro y el aire chirreo cuando el relámpago paso a toda velocidad entre el hombre y Konan, todo mundo miro la bola de humo que se disipaba mientras el pequeño sapo corría hacia los ancianos anfibios y el rubio aparecía en escena con una mirada dura en sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban en determinación mientras los 6 Pain le miraban, la hora de la batalla había llegado era hora de que lucharan…

El dios de la lluvia contra el huracán negro de la hoja

* * *

><p>Y se termino el capitulo de hoy como vimos Jiraiya ha luchado con valor y fuerza pero lamentablemente su enemigo era superior y casi ha muerdo en el lago de no ser po konan quien ahora también esta herida, que ira a pasar ahora que gamakichi fue por ayuda solo una cosa puedo decir ahí viene un choque de colosos<br>_siii ya viene la batalla (mira al autor)  
>me muero por saber que pasa mañana (el autor sonríe)<br>es verdad sin duda va a ser una gran lucha (el autor asiente)  
>ya quiero leerla (el autor solo sonríe )<br>_en eso estoy de acuerdo va a ser una de esas peleas… pero claro hasta mañana jejeje

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: como ira a ser la batalla?


	164. C161: El dios de amegakure

Y al fin ha llegado el momento ansiado, es hora de ver la esperada lucha Naruto vs Pain que espero les guste ya que nunca he escrito algo relacionado con varios oponentes luchando a la vez con el rubio, por cierto me tome un par de libertades en la escritura no diré que pero ya las conocerán cuando lean y creo que les van a gustar pero antes claro los reviews  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:pues creelo se avecina una gran y fiera lucha en cuanto a lo de la batalla del anime no se tendras que leer para saber que pasa jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:en este punto Pain y sanada tienen mas o menos la misma fuerza por eso primero va Pain en cuanto a lo otro no lo herevisado porque ya tengo la lucha en mi mente pero puede que le use de sinpiracion para la de Sanada  
><strong>seirius<strong>: gracias por ayudarme a llegar alos 900 y si viene una nueva adquisicion y una gran batalla  
><strong>TheBozzHIM<strong>:quien sabe si lo use jejeje, en cuanto a lo del fanfic todo es cosa desi quieres y claro que te doy consejos tu pidelos son gratis jejejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si konan siempre estuvo controlada y el esbirro era un chiste por eso mordio el polvo  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si es verdad eso pondria as cosas muy interesantes y si creo que sanada apoyara a naruto en esta ocacion  
>bueno ya respondi esto es hora de pasaral capitulo de hoy<br>_que bien hora de una lucha (el autor asiente)  
>debe ser de las mejores (el autor solo sonríe)<br>sin duda lo será solo mira al oponente (el autor las mira sonriendo)  
>y claro tras ganar es hora de que Konan se una a la familia (las 4 se ríen pervertidamente y el autor tiene una gota en la nuca)<br>_creo que ellas se adelantan demasiado… bueno disfruten del cap

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 161: El dios de amegakure<strong>

Konan estaba callada y estupefacta al ver el relámpago que paso a toda velocidad frente a ella y en cuanto volteo se llevo la sorpresa de que entre el humo el rubio Ishura había aparecido como la fuente de ese gran poder que le salvo la vida, sin duda había llegado para salvarles pero aun así su enemigo era por mucho mas poderoso que el –tu eres Naruto un placer conocerte nos facilitaste el trabajo al venir a mi aldea- hablo el Pain Yahiko mientras el rubio miraba a la herida Konan y al sangrante Jiraiya mientras mas allá Gamakichi arrastraba a los sapos ancianos lejos de la zona de la batalla, el rubio no dijo nada mas solo miro a su enemigo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba frente al Pain robusto, conecto un poderoso derechazo a su cara mandándolo a volar a una buena distancia mientras una de las cejas de Pain se alzaba la verdad no esperaba esa fuerza, si bien sabia que el rubio era considerablemente fuerte esa velocidad y poder físico estaban por encima de sus expectativas aunque claro no era nada que no fuese capaz de manejar o eso era lo que pensaba el hombre de ojos anillados; el rubio se quedo de pie frente a sabio de los sapos y la usuaria de papel que le miraba fijamente con gran asombro mientras el rubio se giraba y le sonreía amigablemente –no te apures mas ero sanin yo me hare cargo de ellos y Konan_chan… mi oferta esta ahora mas firme que nunca- dijo con una amistosa sonrisa mientras un tenue sonrojo aparecía en la cara de la mujer de cabello oscuro mientras el gama senin tirado en el suelo solo miraba a su alumna algo apenada mirando al sonriente ojiazul –(ahora también Konan… Naruto eres mi héroe)- pensaba el herido hombre mientras en una bola de humo aparecían un par de clones con manos verdes que empezaban a curar a los heridos- me gustaría usar mi regeneración en ustedes pero dudo que el me de tiempo además no quiero que se metan, estarán bien se los aseguro eso lo aprendí de Okko_ojisan- declaro con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba hacia el frente con pasos lentos y seguros.

Yahiko estaba firme mientras sus otros yo se reagrupaban a su alrededor incluyendo el que fue golpeado por el rubio, tenia un buen golpe en la mejilla pero fuera de eso parecía estar perfectamente bien, se acomodo a un costado de Yahiko y los 6 enemigos vieron como el rubio se planto frente a ellos a una distancia segura mientras les miraba con calma, paso por todos uno a la vez mirando sus ojos anillados y notando los nada discretos pendientes en sus rostros hasta que claro se detuvo en Yahiko después de todo era el único que parecía estar intacto lo que significaba dos cosas o era el líder o nunca lucho contra Jiraiya, el rubio se quedo callado mientras la brisa fresca soplaba a su alrededor meciendo las capas de sus enemigos que solo le miraban con calma, -no pienses que dejare que ellos se vallan si tu te entregas- hablo Yahiko mientras el rubio miraba como todos los enemigos asentían a sus palabras mientras el rubio solo esbozaba una suave sonrisa –no los vas a dejar ir?, cuando acabe contigo dudo que tengas mucha opinión en eso- declaro el rubio antes de arremeter con fuerza contra el hombre de cabellos naranjosos, se abalanzó sobre Yahiko listo para golpearle cuando uno de los otros se interpuso, el hombre para asombro del rubio con esa singular sonrisa disparo su brazo izquierdo como un misil en su dirección, fue veloz y preciso por lo que el rubio no lo evito siendo golpeado con fuerza en el estomago mientras el brazo caía al suelo y el hombre atacaba de frente conecto una poderosa patada a la cara del rubio alzándolo al cielo mientras tomaba su extremidad para volver a insertársela mientras el enemigo de cabello largo saltaba sobre su espalda en el aire clavo un par de patadas como estacas al vientre del rubio mandándolo a volar mientras en el suelo otro de sus enemigos corría a gran velocidad quedando justo donde caería el rubio y sacando un par de barras negras de metal las empleo como bat para conectar un fuerte golpe a la cabeza del rubio que voló en dirección de la chica de singular peinado que alzo del suelo otro enorme ciempiés que se enrosco apretando al rubio con fuerza mientras Jiraiya y Konan no daban crédito a lo que miraban –solo eso puedes hacer… que decepcionante- hablo Yahiko mientras el rubio alzaba la cabeza con una gran sonrisa antes de estallar, fue una poderosa explosión que despedazo a la invocación mientras el suelo retumbaba y detrás del Pain musculoso robusto el suelo se alzaba como en un sarcófago de piedra destrozándose por completo, el rubio salió de el con un poderoso rodillazo a la cara del hombre que se desplomo al suelo mientras el rubio rodaba por el mismo con su mano resplandeciendo electricidad listo para atacar –Raiton: Jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- el relámpago corría por el suelo despedazando rocas mientras golpeaba al hombre de las armas electrocutándolo con fuerza mientras era arrojado a la distancia y el rubio se agachaba, eludiendo el golpe de otro de los enemigo que solo se esforzaba mas por tocarle que por golpearle cosa muy rara, el rubio salto para alejarse de el mientras miraba como otro de sus enemigos saltaba contra el, en sus manos las barras negras brillaron mientras lanzo las estocadas contra el rubio que de manera fácil y simple sujeto sus armas mientras ambos caían al suelo y el rubio apretaba –no eres muy fuerte verdad- declaro con una sonrisa antes de alzarlo con todo y sus armas y darle de vueltas en el aire y arrojarlo contra otro de sus enemigos, no les dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando se lanzo contra ellos eludiendo las pinzas del enorme escorpión salido de la nada, lo sujeto de la cola al aterrizar a su espalda y jalándolo como un martillo lo azoto sobre los enemigos que ya corrían contra el, los hundió en el suelo mientras atravesaba la bola de humo de la disipación del animal quedando frente a frente con su invocadora –nunca golpeo mujeres y menos tan lindas y sexys- declaro con una sonrisa no recibiendo respuesta alguna de ella mas bien solo recibió un derechazo que bloqueo con maestría girando sobre si antes de arrojarla a la distancia mientras una gran roca se arrastraba por el suelo golpeándolo de frente y arrastrándolo mientras la electricidad chirreaba y las manos brillantes del rubio vueltas una espada eléctrica destrozaban la piedra.

El rubio miro al frente con una sonrisa mientras los 6 enemigos se reagrupaban frente a el como si nada les hubiera pasado y ciertamente les paso, estaban algo sucios pero fuera de eso no daban señales de herida o cansancio alguno, por su lado Konan estaba con los ojos abiertos en su vida logro ver que alguien lograse darle lucha a todos los Pain al mismo tiempo aunque claro no estaban a su máxima capacidad pero aun así era asombroso, -no lo hacen tan mal aunque me extraña que solo tu hables… que eres el parlanchín del grupo- indico el rubio con buen humor mientras trazaba sellos y el suelo retumbaba cuando el enorme dragón de roca se alzo del miso lanzándose contra los enemigos en un ataque frontal y demoledor, una gran bola de humo lo alerto y antes de poder suponer algo su ataque se destrozo mientras el enorme cuerno lo atravesaba, el rubio tuvo que saltar fuera del camino cuando el suelo retumbo y el colosal rinoceronte paso a toda velocidad casi reduciéndolo a una calcomanía en el suelo, se giro y a su espalda ya estaba el sonriente hombre, lanzo el golpe hacia afuera de su gabardina negra con su mano vuelta un taladro que casi atraviesa al rubio que se movió a un costado para eludirle no así al otro Pain que ya le esperaba el hombre lanzo su mano al frente y sujeto la cara del rubio que solo sintió ese dolor de cabeza, todo dio vueltas en el mientras reaccionaba y le propinaba una buena patada a la cara para que le soltara y caer al suelo donde rodo para eludir al hombre robusto que caía desde el cielo tratando de aplastarlo, el suelo se despedazo mientras el rubio hacia una pirueta en el suelo y atacaba –Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- de su boca emergió la poderosa esfera de flamas que se lanzo contra el hombre sereno, los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos cuando su jutsus se detuvo en el aire y se disipo en flamas corrientes mientras el hombre atacaba de frente, lanzo un poderoso golpe que Naruto bloqueo mientras lanzaba su derechazo que si bien le golpeo en el estomago no pareció afectarle pues lo sujeto de la cara con fuerza antes de arrojarlo al aire, golpeo el suelo con fuerza rebotando en el mismo antes de girar y quedar en cuclillas frente a sus enemigos que de nuevo se agrupaban frente a el sin mostrarle ninguna señal de dolor o cansancio  
>-ustedes no hablan mucho verdad, aunque si que saben pelear y coordinarse.. que ninguno me va a decir su nombre- pregunto el rubio con duda y confusión mientras Yahiko tomaba la palabra<br>-estos son mis caminos del dolor, yo soy el camino de deva- se presento a si mismo con algo de confianza en sus palabras  
>-el camino de los animales- declaro y la chica dio un paso al frente mientras el rubio tomaba nota de quien era y de lo que le había visto hacer<br>-el camino de los demonios- el hombre de las armas dio un paso al frente mientras el rubio le prestaba toda su atención  
>-el camino de los fantasmas hambrientos- el sujeto gordo dio un paso al frente y el rubio lo miro bien de alguna forma inhibió su jutsu de bola de fuego y tenia que saber como lo hizo<br>-el camino del infierno- el hombre robusto y de pendientes en diagonal dio su paso al frente algo en ese tipo le daba muy mala espina al rubio  
>-el camino de los humanos- el hombre del cabello suelto dio el paso al frente y el rubio le miro bien no supo que le hizo pero cuando lo sujeto valla que le dolió la cabeza<br>-todos somos Pain- dijeron a coro mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba algo confundido antes de sonreír  
>-había escuchado de personalidad múltiple… pero nunca de cuerpos múltiples- dijo con cierto buen humor antes de atacar<p>

Se lanzo contra ellos a toda velocidad corriendo sobre el suelo mientras el camino de los humanos daba un paso al frente, los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos cuando vio lo que hacia –Suiton: Yahi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- de su manos al frente surgió un violento disco de agua que voló por el suelo destrozando todo mientras el rubio se plantaba hundiendo sus pies en la roca y recibiendo el impacto de frente mientras toda el agua salía volando a su alrededor tras el poderoso golpe, el camino de los demonios estaba frente a el, su ropa se abrió y la gabardina voló al cielo mientras el rubio se quedaba asombrado al ver sus 6 brazos –diablos tienes injerto de araña- dijo el rubio antes de eludir el derechazo para después saltar mientras el taladro trataba de atravesarle y de su otra mano derecha se abría la palma y una lluvia de agujas volaba contra el mientras alzaba un muro de roca para bloquearlas, la piedra se destrozo mientras el camino de los fantasma aparecía lanzando un golpe al rubio que de nuevo salto para eludir el golpe que se hundía en el suelo destrozándolo, el camino del infierno se alzo a un lado de el listo para sujetarle y el rubio con maestría se clono y reemplazo con el clon que estaba en el aire mientras este era abrazado por el hombre y parecía marchitarse hasta estallar, el rubio entonces los vio alejarse a toda prisa mientras el camino de los animales montando el rinoceronte embestía al rubio con fuerza mandándolo al suelo mientras pasaba sobre el con poder, de nuevo los Pain se agruparon mirando al rubio inerte en el piso, -Naruto_kun!- Konan trato de correr en su ayuda pero Jiraiya le sujeto el brazo aun estaba herido pero conocía muy bien al rubio como para saber que eso no lo iba a detener, el rubio se alzo del suelo pisoteado y algo molesto mientras revisaba lo que sucedió, numero uno su clon lo sintió morir como si le arrancaran el alma de haber sido el de seguro ya estaría muerto –(nota no dejes que ese tipo te toque)- luego paso al otro hecho relevante el sujeto que le produjo ese dolor de cabeza uso su disco de agua cuando solo el y una que otra chica del clan lo conocía –(de algún modo ese sujeto… lo tomo de mi cerebro)- pensaba el rubio con algo de sorpresa mientras se sacudía el polvo y miraba como el gran animal se alzaba a la espalda de los Pain listo para arremeter de nuevo –bien… pongámonos serios- y el aura del rubio se encendió cuando todo su poder se libero, el poder ascendió al cielo y todo mundo lo sintió

En la aldea de amegakure todo mundo en especial los ninjas podían percibir el poderoso chakra mientras las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer de nuevo –allá miren eso!- señalo uno de los ninjas sobre un tejado al misterioso pilar azulado de tintes rojizos que se disipaba en el aire, de regreso a la zona de la batalla el rubio respiraba relajado mirando a su enemigo al frente, los Pain se separaron mientras el enorme rinoceronte atacaba de frente con gran fuerza, el rubio empujo chakra en sus músculos y con fuerza equiparable solo a la de Tsunade sujeto el cuerpo, el suelo se destrozo mientras el rubio hacia fuerza y detenía a la enorme invocación antes de alzarla en el aire sujetándole firmemente –esto es tuyo ahí te va- dijo el rubio antes de arrojar al rinoceronte contra Yahiko quien salto eludiendo el ataque mientras el animal golpeaba el suelo con fuerza provocando un gran temblor de impacto antes de estallar en una bola de humo, el homo se disipo de inmediato cuando el borrón rubio paso en medio de ella, pronto el rubio estaba frente al camino de los demonios, lanzo sus taladros al frente mientras el rubio con sus manos rebosantes en chakra eléctrico sujetaban sus taladros que resonaban poderosos, las chipas volaron mientras el rubio apretaba sus palmas y los taladros se detenían mientras el rubio apretaba despedazándolos antes de conectar una patada de media luna al mentón del hombre que voló en el aire –Futon: renkudan (elemento aire: jutsu bala de aire)- el rubio hincho el pecho y escupió el misil blanco que lo mando al firmamento mientras el camino de los fantasmas se situaba a un costado de el, las manos del rubio resplandecieron en electricidad mientras se entrelazaban con las del sujeto mientras su chakra brillaba y lo sentía la fuerza de su enemigo aumentaba mientras su propio chakra se apagaba –(lo absorbe)- pensó algo alarmado antes de soltarse y lanzar un patada a su estomago justo antes de lanzarle un misil de roca, quizá absorbería el chakra pero el misil aun así lo golpearía, el instinto incito al rubio a agacharse y no se equivoco por muy poco eludió el golpe del camino del infierno casi lo sujeta por la espalda –oh eso no… Doton: kawa no iwa (elemento tierra: rio de rocas)- el suelo a un lado del rubio se estrello ante de que el flujo de piedras brotara con fuerza arrastrando al Pain en cuestión arrastrándolo lejos del rubio mientras este saltaba alejándose de las pizas del cangrejo salido de la nada, mientras la mujer aparecía a un lado de el en el aire con las barras negras en sus manos, lanzando los golpes al frente y el rubio les bloqueo con facilidad mientras ella y el rubio caía al suelo y seguía atacando mientras el cangrejo corría por el suelo lanzando sus pinzas y el rubio saltaba en una danza mortal eludiendo los ataques del animal mientras la mujer lanzaba las barras como misiles tratando de atraparlo, una de ellas lo hirió y la sangre broto –Genshi- dijo el rubio mientras su mano resplandecía y el poderoso jutsu destrozaba la armadura de la invocación detonando en un gran estallido eléctrico mientras la chica caía a un lado del rubio que no perdió el tiempo y se lanzo contra ella –lo siento linda- de su mano broto algo de electricidad y toco a la chica que se cimbro bajo la corriente eléctrica antes de caer al suelo paralizada –Hyouton: hokkyoku no kaze (elemento hielo: viento ártico)- el rubio eludió el jutsu del Pain del camino de los humanos que cubrió todo con fuerza mientras el suelo se congelaba por completo y la chica quedaba sepultada bajo el duro hielo por completo inútil, el rubio lo miro y eso valla que le molestaba odiaba esa clase de personas que menospreciaban la vida de sus compañeros –Yoton: yogan shotto (elemento lava: disparo de lava)- el rubio hundió sus manos en el suelo y las alzo con fuerza mientras un chorro de lava fundida volaba por el aire y sorprendía al Pain en cuestión cubriéndolo del material incandescente mandándolo directo al otro mundo, de nuevo el camino de los fantasmas ataco, arranco un trozo de hielo del suelo y lo arrojo contra el rubio que lo destrozo de un golpe antes de trenzarse en una fiera lucha uno a uno a puño limpio

-(no es nada malo…ya acabo con dos cuerpos y parece lejos de estar cansado… mejor pasar a máximo poder de una vez)- pensó el hombre del rinnengan mientras enviaba una orden mental a sus otros yo, de inmediato el camino de los fantasmas se alejo del rubio que pronto estaba por completo y miraba algo confundido como Yahiko daba un paso al frente alzando las manos a los costados, -oh no- dijo Konan aterrada mientras el hombre de cabellos naranjas miraba al rubio que se lanzaba contra el con gran decisión –siente el poder de un dios…Shinra Tensei- fue como una burbuja de impacto la que se formo causando una onda de destrucción avasalladora que alzaba rocas y pulverizaba todo a su paso mientras golpeaba al rubio que solo gritaba mientras era atrapado en el devastador ataque que lo mandaba a volar, incluso en la aldea de amegakure se sintió el estremecimiento mientras la burbuja expansiva destruía todo dejando un enorme cráter como si un meteoro hubiese golpeado ahí y en el centro Yahiko impasible bajaba sus brazos sin señales del rubio; -**Madara, toma a Sanada contigo vallan a amegakure… Pain esta luchando contra Naruto**- indico el cristal maligno cuando sintió el poder de su subordinado estallar, de inmediato el asesino de los buitres se sujeto del enmascarado y se disiparon en el singular sunshin después de todo el que debía matar al rubio era el y no Pain; de regreso a la zona de batalla todo estaba reducido a escombros y Jiraiya junto a Knan miraban el enorme agujero lleno de escombros sin vista alguna del rubio –(ok… ese debió ser el jutsu del que me hablaron las chicas… es un hecho ese es el rinnengan, valla que me dolió nunca sentí algo así)- pensaba el rubio sepultado entre las rocas antes de que un estallido de aire le liberara y mirara al frente, los 4 Pain se reunieron mientras un agujero negro y extraño aparecía y de el emergían los otros 2 enemigos que se suponía habían sido derrotados, el hombre miro al rubio con frialdad mientras el Ishura solo suspiraba si no se deshacía del camino del infierno este iba a ser el cuento de nunca acabar, -vasta de juegos… siente el poder del dios que enfrentas- declaro el hombre de ojos anillados antes de que los 6 cuerpos parecieran brillar mientras su poder se expandía –valla no soy el único que se contenía eh?- dijo con cierto buen humor mientras el poder de los Pain dejaba de expandirse, ninguno se movió mientras la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar sobre ellos y los relámpagos comenzaban a caer, el camino de los demonios ataco, se movió a una velocidad increíble lanzándose al frente con gran fuerza mientras los taladros aplastados volaban por el aire como misiles inútiles que el rubio bloqueaba con facilidad rechazándolos mientras el hombre bajaba la cabeza al frente el rubio miro algo que no esperaba se abrió como piezas de alguna clase de marioneta mientras el brillo se acrecentaba, y estallo, el rubio se vio envuelto en una poderosa explosión mientras el suelo se cimbraba y pronto estaba en el aire mientras era sujeto por la colosal trompa del elefante que apareció de pronto.

El rubio sentía la presión en su cuerpo mientras el animal lo sujetaba con vigor sobre la trompa apareció el camino de los humanos –Raiton: ionsuta (elemento rayo: estrella de iones)-la esfera brillante voló de la mano del hombre mientras el elefante lo lanzaba al aire y el brillante estallido cegaba a los espectadores mientras el rubio volaba por el aire en dirección al suelo, el camino de los fantasmas apareció en el piso y lanzando un fuerte derechazo mando al rubio como pelota hacia el piso mientras este rebotaba con fuerza y su sangre se regaba por el suelo mientras rodaba en el mismo- cof cof… eso dolió- decía el rubio mientras tosía algo de sangre frente a el apareció el camino de los demonios de nuevo ahora lanzando al frente sus brazos sin manos brillaron un segundo antes de que el rubio tuviera que saltar eludiendo los poderosos lanzallamas que quemaban el suelo mientras el hombre le sonreía al verlo de nuevo en el aire, una enorme cola como de escorpión salió de su espalda y se enrosco en el rubio antes de mandarlo al suelo con fuerza rebotando de nuevo mientras el camino del infierno aparecía frente a el con barras de metal en sus manos, las lanzo al suelo y el rubio como pudo las eludió cayendo de pie a un lado del sujeto, estaba por aplastarlo contra el suelo cuando una fuerza extraña lo sujeto y lo alejo de ese hombre mientras Yahiko lo señalaba antes de alzarlo al cielo mientras soltarlo, de nuevo el camino de los animales apareció en el aire siendo lanzada por la trompa del elefante mientras en sus manos cargaba una barra que lanzo contra el rubio hundiéndola en su hombro con fuerza mientras la sangre brotaba y el rubio se desplomaba al suelo – Basho tenin- el suelo crujió y dos enormes masas de roca se alzaron del mismo aplastando al rubio con fuerza mientras la chica aterrizaba a un lado de Yahiko y los Pain se reagrupaban –ahora conoces tu lugar- declaro Yahiko mientras Jiraiya y Konan miraban incrédulos como el rubio parecía haber caído bajo el poder del enemigo  
>-<em>Naruto_sama… deje de jugar y úsenos o lo van a destrozar<em>- declaro una alarmada Kurayami en el subconsciente del rubio  
>-<em><strong>ella tiene razón Naruto_kun usa nuestro poder lo necesitas quizá su poder se compara pero ellos son mas que tu<strong>_- hablo Naruko con gran determinación mientras el rubio solo resentía el dolor  
>-no… ese tipo….el casi mata a Hanzo_sensei y lo desterró de su hogar… lo derrotare en su nombre luchando como un ninja usando solo chakra- declaro el rubio mientras su determinación brillaba y las chicas callaban antes de mirarse la una a la otra y sonreírse<br>-_**así se habla Naruto_kun muéstrale a ese sesudo dios de lo que el mas poderoso humano es capaz**_-le alentó la rubia de coletas con una gran sonrisa en el rostro  
>-<em>si Naruto_sama honre la memoria de su maestro…usted es el Kuro shippu (huracán negro) , arrase con todo<em>- dijo Kurayami con una sonrisa mientras el rubio solo pensaba en una cosa  
>-esto es por usted Hanzo_sensei- dijo con determinación<p>

Madara y Sanada estaban a una distancia segura mirando como Pain parecía haber rematado al rubio sin compasión alguna y la verdad el invocador de buitres no se veía nada contento con eso, en el interior de las rocas la barra negra era expulsada del hombro del rubio mientras una energía roja sanaba su herida, Jiraiya y Konan estaban alarmados y a pesar de su estado el sabio de los sapos estaba listo para saltar a la defensa del rubio quizá moriría pero si con eso le salvaba la vida estaría mas que dispuesto a morir, los Pain miraron la roca con curiosidad la lluvia caía con fuerza y un rayo la golpeo con fuerza pero lo interesante era que la electricidad no se disipo es mas parecía congregarse en ella mientras su intensidad aumentaba, las rocas comenzaron a llenarse de grietas y el portador del Rinnengan miro con duda- las piedras estallaron el escombros mientras el rubio gritaba –AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- dolió como siempre pero todo mundo miro al rubio rodeado de electricidad resplandeciente con sus ojos ahora semejantes a los de una salamandra mirando a Pain frente a el –listo para sentir el obaheddo (la sobrecarga)- no dijo nada cuando el camino de los demonios ataco su brazo se volvió un misil de nuevo volando contra el rubio que con facilidad lo sujeto apretándole con fuerza mientras este se destrozaba y se lanzaba contra el hombre que miraba con esa sonrisa como el rubio corría de frente, desarticulo su otra mano y la cadena surgió como un látigo que se mecía en el aire antes de azotar contra el suelo con una fuerza asombrosa, el rubio lo eludió con facilidad antes de correr contra el y conectar u fuerte golpe que lo desprendió del suelo, el camino de los humanos apareció a un lado del rubio con el jutsu listo –Katon: karyundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- el dragón se lanzo contra el rubio que solo le vio llegar de frente antes de saltar a una altura considerable y mirar como todos los Pain corrían por el suelo alistándose para el ataque en una perfecta sincronía mientras el rubio caía del aire, el suelo crujió y unas rocas diminutas se pulverizaron mientras el rubio se lanzaba contra el camino de los humanos lanzo el poderoso golpe que lo mando a volar con sangre saliendo de su nariz rota para asombro de Yahiko, el camino de los fantasmas apareció a su espalda listo para robar todo su poder –quieres electricidad… pues tenla Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- el rubio lo golpeo en el estomago con dos dedos mientras el poder surgía violento y electrificaba al susodicho que era arrastrado por el suelo hasta desplomarse a una buena distancia.

Fue el turno del camino del inferno quien salto al frente con las barras lanzándolas de sus mangas como misiles oscuros que el rubio bloqueo con facilidad mientras se lanzaba contra el listo para rematarle de una vez por todas, el suelo tembló mientras el enorme elefante se lanzaba contra el en una estampida mortal, y el rubio saltaba entre sus patas evitando ser pisado mientras la chica le miraba desde el animal que se detenía en el acto y usando su poderosa trompa trataba de sujetar al rubio, -no de nuevo- el rubio lo tomo de ella y jalo con fuerza el animal se quejo cuando fue jalado con tal poder mientras la chica caía de su cabeza y el animal era lanzado a la distancia disipándose en una gola de huno enorme, el rubio apareció frente a ella abrazándole suavemente repegando sus pechos de buen tamaño a su torso mientras la electricidad la recorría y de nuevo era paralizada, con cierta delicadeza la dejo en el suelo, quizá era su enemigo pero aun así era una dama por eso el rubio no la hería demasiado, corrió a gran velocidad por el suelo mientras este se destrozaba y del mismo surgía un gran dragón de roca que el rubio concentrando el poder en sus manos despedazaba de un golpe mientras se encaminaba al camino de los humanos, sus ojos mostraron nada mientras el rubio aparecía frente a el clavándole un poderoso golpe al estomago mientras la electricidad corría por sus nervios y con fuerza lo arrojaba contra el camino del infierno que terminaba debajo de su otro yo mientras el rubio encaraba a Yahiko –basho…- no acabo de decirlo cuando el rubio le golpeo el rostro con fuerza la sangre broto de su nariz mientras los golpes la caían con fuerza cimbrando todo su cuerpo bajo los resplandecientes impactos del rubio, los demás Pain corrieron en su ayuda pero un pulso de electricidad los hizo volar a todos mientras Yahiko era tomado de la ropa y alzado al aire antes de terminar hundido en el suelo con gran fuerza, mientras el rubio atacaba – Raiton: hanma (elemento rayo: martillo)-su puño en el aire brillo mientras Yahiko se levantaba y cayo con fuerza aplastándolo de nuevo al suelo como una tonelada de ladrillos dejando las grietas en el suelo mas profundas que antes, al fin el camino de los fantasmas apareció y sujeto al rubio con fuerza drenando su poder sin parar mientras este se enfocaba lo alejo cuanto pudo de Yahiko quien se alzo del suelo sangrante y golpeado solo para ver como el rubio se soltaba del otro Pain y lo pateaba con un giro elegante y poderosos mandándolo al suelo de nuevo –Shinra tensei- y alzo la mano mientras el ataque detonaba de nuevo.

Todo se despedazo mientras el rubio hacia acopio de fuerza para no moverse y el cráter en el suelo aumentaba de tamaño colapsando las rocas y provocando un terremoto considerable en la región en las calles de amegakure las personas gritaban y corrían mientras un par de edificios viejos colapsaban al sentir el impacto del jutsu contra la tierra, los escombros cayeron por todos lados y los Pain maltrechos y sangrantes se alzaban mirando a la figura frente a ellos –eso es imposible- dijo Yahiko cuando el rubio apareció frente a el con una sonrisa, fue arrastrado por el suelo pero aun así no voló por el aire una de las mangas de su ropa ya no estaba y su pantalón estaba algo desgarrado tenia cortes y golpes por todo lado producto de la onda de escombros pero aun así lucia casi intacto, -asombrado?... no deberías porque esto se pondrá aun mejor- la electricidad resplandeció y el rubio se movió como un bólido eléctrico golpeando a dos de sus cuerpos mientras saltaba en el aire y de nuevo electrocutaba ala chica para sacarla de la ecuación y el rubio golpeaba con fuerza a otro mas mandándolo al suelo y pateaba al ultimo antes de quedar cara a cara con Yahiko quien lo miraba con cierto asombro, lazo el golpe y apenas logro bloquearle mientras una de sus barras aparecía en su mano y la lanzaba contra el rubio que la sujetaba con fuerza y apretaba su mano despedazándola mientras Pain miraba incrédulo el incremento de poder del rubio al emplear ese jutsu eléctrico era tal que ahora mismo era mas poderoso que el y se lo dejaba saber, un rodillazo al, estomago doblo a Yahiko antes de que el rubio le tomase de los hombros y lo mandara a volar lejos de el , de nuevo los Pain se movieron flanqueando a Yahiko quien se alzaba del suelo herido e indignado –tu no puedes derrotarme soy un dios- declaro el con sangre cayendo de su nariz mientras el rubio se cruzaba de brazos y le sonreía con confianza –si claro solo eres un loco con demasiado poder- declaro con seguridad mientras Yahiko miraba a los demás Pain y cerraba los ojos, los demás le miraron fijamente antes de asentir y correr a gran velocidad alejándose de el, la lluvia amaino un poco y el suelo fangoso chapoteaba mientras los 5 individuos se alineaban en un gran circulo alrededor de Pain  
>-serás el primero que contemple el verdadero poder de un dios… siente honrado de ser castigado por el-<p>

(ya saben el click y la ambientación y de nuevo es youtube  
><span>watch?v=VJ-GStqd15c<span> )

Los Pain golpearon las manos en un aplauso mientras el aire se sentía raro y una cúpula semi transparente envolvía a Yahiko, detono en una onda masiva que tomo por sorpresa al rubio que voló por el aire hasta quedar sobre una roca mirando lo que sucedía frente a el, los 5 Pain parecían brillar mientras sus pendientes resplandecían casi al rojo vivo, su chakra se volvía visible poco a poco mientras Yahiko miraba al cielo y la lluvia cesaba, pronto todo el chakra resplandecía con fuerza mientras el rubio les miraba con duda y no solo el también los espectadores que no comprendían que estaba pasando –denryoku no doka (asimilación del poder)- dijo el Pain principal mientras sus otros yo miraban al cielo como el y abrían las bocas y su chakra se fugaba de ellos a gran velocidad –que los caminos se unan en el sendero de dios- declaro Yahiko mientras el poder de los 5 Pain trazaban líneas de chakra en el suelo y sus cuerpos perdían algo de color antes de caer al suelo quedando solo masas de chakra brillantes en el, una a una fueron asiendo absorbidas por Pain mientras este brillaba mas y mas y su chakra se expandía como el rubio no daba crédito –eso no puede ser- dijo para si mismo el Ishura mientras el poder estallaba en una nueva onda de choque y las nubes negras del cielo giraban en una espiral extraña mientras se abrían poco a poco dejando colarse la luz del sol que iluminaba el devastado campo de batalla, en el centro un pilar grueso de poder ascendía al cielo separando aun mas las nubes hasta que se empezó a adelgazar hasta que se desvaneció y las nubes permanecieron abiertas, la luz del sol bañaba el sitio con sus rayos dorados y en el centro rodeado de los cuerpos sin fuerza tirados en el suelo Yahiko estaba de pie sin una sola herida y rodeado de un aura extremadamente poderosa  
>-ahora ven y siente la ira de un dios- dijo el hombre de cabellos naranjas mientras miraba al rubio que era jalado con fuerza y quedaba frente a Yahiko que con una fuerza inhumana golpeo al rubio mandándolo al aire mientras la sangre volaba de su cara, el poder verdadero de Pain había sido liberado y ahora Naruto tendría que enfrentarse al verdadero poder del rinnengan, Naruto cayo pesadamente al suelo y alzo la vista frente a el Yahiko ya estaba de pie mirándole desde arriba mientras la sangre caía de la boca del rubio<br>-ahora conocerás tu lugar- dijo el hombre de cabellos naranjosos con una voz helada y sin emociones

* * *

><p>Y se acabo… lo se, lo se soy malo por cortarlo en ese punto pero oigan esta lucha era demasiado importante es mas que obvio que con un cap no iba a bastar además con lo que acaba de pasar creo que muchos se van a morir de las ganas por saber de que es capaz yahiko ahora pero como siempre van a saberlo hasta mañana que el nuevo capitulo sea publicado y claro no les voy a decir que pasara jejeje<br>_pero porque lo cortas (mirándolo indignada)  
>si queríamos saber que mas pasaba (mira al autor)<br>no seas malo dinos que va a pasar)  
>si ándale dinos y seremos muy obedientes (el autor se sonroja un poco por tono en que lo dijo)<br>_… lo siento no dire nada y mejor me retiro antes de que hable de mas

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: esperen el cap de mañana no van a creerlo jejeje


	165. C162: Choque de titanes

Bueno primero que nada perdón por dejarlos con la emoción ayer pero créanme esperar valió la pena porque lo que sigue aquí estoy seguro que les va a encantar,pero antes claro respondre a los reviews  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:esamodalidad es por completo creacion original y creeme de que es casi todo poderoso ahi lo es, y konan ya esta bajo su influjo yo tambien lo maldigo  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:creeme sera una lcuha como nunca he descrito una y creo que te va a gustar en cuanto a lo de el ultimo unto solo lo decia para inspirarme ya sabes ver una buena lucha te inspira jeje  
><strong>Alicat<strong>:vere que puedo hacer por el sabio pervertido no te apures y gracias por conseiderar et e el mejor fic que has leido eso me enorgullece  
><strong>joseluispinto1973<strong>:curioso es identico al otro aun asi repetire lo mismo vere que hago con el gama senin y su felicidad no te apures  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:creeme esto apenas inicia  
>bueno esti ya quedo y es hora de leer el capitulo como sugerencia les dire que si quieren pongan algo de música de acción que les inspire si así lo desean créanme les servirá para emocionarse mas si lo sabré yo, bueno no diré mas mejor los dejo leer<strong><br>**_al fin sabremos que paso (mirando la pantalla)  
>tiene que ser una gran lucha (sentada junto a la otra)<br>es verdad debe ser tremenda (mirando el monitor)  
>es tan buena como esperamos (mirando al autor)<em>  
>solo chútense el titulo y ustedes dirán<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 162: Choque de titanes<strong>

Pain miraba al rubio en el suelo con total frialdad a decir verdad en este punto Naruto se cuestionaba seriamente la forma de ser de su enemigo aunque considerando el incremento de poder y la velocidad nueva de este super cargado Yahiko le preocupaba mucho mas en este momento, el portador del rinnengan no le dio tiempo de reaccionar o responderle, su mano bajo con determinación y sujeto al rubio del cuello apretándolo con fuerza mientras lo alzaba del suelo y le miraba con esos ojos extraños –tu nunca vencerás a un dios- dijo con esa voz carente de emociones cuando alzo mas al rubio y lo azoto en el suelo con fuerza cuarteándolo aun mas antes de arrojarlo al aire y mandarlo a volar a una buena distancia de el, el rubio sintió el duro golpe antes de recomponerse y rodar sobre el suelo para quedar de nuevo de pie y encarar a su enemigo que simplemente le miraba serio y sin decir nada mas, el rubio se trago el dolor mientras la electricidad de obaheddo cruzaba por su cuerpo de nuevo y a toda velocidad se precipitaba sobre Pain, llego frente a el en cuestión de segundos lanzando un brillante y poderoso golpe al frente -¡raiken! (puño eléctrico)- grito el rubio mientras la electricidad resplandecía en su puño derecho que se lanzo sobre el pelinaranja, el golpe impacto de lleno contra su mano abierta mientras la alzaba para sostener el golpe para asombro del ojiazul que no lo creía, Pain jalo su brazo con fuerza y clavo su codo en el estomago del Ishura con fuerza haciéndolo abrir la boca y escupir la saliva del impacto mientras el enemigo alzaba el brazo en ángulo de 90 grados con el codo doblado y sin despegarse del estomago del rubio que de nuevo acabo en el suelo cuando el dorso del puño le dio de lleno en el rostro, se sujetaba la nariz herida cuando rodo por el suelo para eludir el pisotón de Pain no sin que el rubio girase en el suelo y con fuerza conectara una patada alzándose sobre sus manos para golpear el rostro del pelinranja con sus talones en un fuerte impacto que lo hizo trastabillar mientras el rubio se enderezaba, se giro para encarara al ninja de la hoja pero cuando lo vio tan cerca solo pudo recibir el impacto, el puño de Naruto se coló hacia arriba golpeando su mentón con fuerza, alzándolo del suelo mientras su pecho se inflaba –Futon: renkkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- el misil transparente voló poderoso y enorme golpeando a Pain en el torso mandándolo al cielo antes de que cayera al suelo con fuerza.

El rubio estaba algo adolorido por los golpes de ese sujeto que para variar y como si no sintiera nada se volvía a levantar del suelo con una facilidad insospechada –ok ese tipo si es rudo- dijo el rubio mientras Pain se sacudía el polvo menospreciando la presencia del electrificado rubio que le miraba a la distancia, el pelinaranja le miro con calma antes de arremeter de frente a gran velocidad, los puños del hombre de las perforaciones se movieron a gran velocidad mientras lanzaba los golpes a diestra y siniestra, su derechazo fue bloqueado por el rubio que contra ataco con una ptada que el detuvo alzando su pierna para detener el golpe, lanzo la izquierda y de nuevo la bloqueo Naruto desviándola con las manos mientras giraba sobre si hasta quedar tras Pain y sujetarlo con fuerza de la cintura, empujo el poder a sus músculos y con facilidad lo alzo sobre el antes de clavarlo de nuca al suelo arqueando su cuerpo, el impacto fue salvaje y todo el sitio se cimbro mientras el suelo se llenaba de grietas y el rubio soltaba al hombre que de inmediato completaba el giro mostrándose intacto antes se lanzarse contra el rubio con una patada frontal que lo golpeaba en el rostro y el rubio se desplomo al suelo de espaldas antes de rodar sobre el mismo y alejarse de la zona donde los pies de Pain se clavaban en el suelo mientras el rubio forzaba la electricidad y como una bala de cañón humana se lanzaba contra Pain conectado un duro cabezazo al rostro dele enemigo que se desplomaba al suelo, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar lo sujeto de una de las piernas y lo hizo girar mientras daba vueltas con fuerza antes de arrojarlo en el aire y dejarlo caer sobre los escombros que resonaron con fuerza mientras se desplomaban tras el golpe del hombre; Jiraiya estaba boquiabierto junto a Konan nunca antes vio a Pain realizar dicha técnica donde concentrara todo su poder en un solo cuerpo pero por lo que vio su fuerza se incremento considerablemente aun así al parecer Naruto seguía estando a su altura, y claro Jiraiya estaba estupefacto ante las imágenes del rubio luchando uno a uno contra ese hombre mientras el suelo se destrozaba con los poderosos azotes de los mismos y ver como volaban por los golpes poderosos solo le orillo a decir una cosa –esto es una locura- decía el hombre sin creer nada de lo que miraba.

Los escombros se agitaron y cayeron al suelo mientras Pain se levantaba de nuevo con su cara inexpresiva demostrando que nada de lo que el rubio hiciera en realidad lo lastimaba, alzo la mano al frente y Naruto pronto fue arrastrado hacia el con una fuerza insospechada mientras una gran barra negra salía de su ropa y el rubio le miraba alzarla listo para atravesarlo, el contacto fue directo y la sangre voló por el suelo mientras los ojos del rubio se abrían como platos al sentir como la barra le atravesaba el torso de lado a lado despedazando uno de sus pulmones, el rubio escupió algo de sangre que salpico la ropa de Pain mientras este lo sujetaba con fuerza retorciendo su arma –te dije que no vencerías a un dios- decía con su vos fría y carente de emociones mientras el rubio en shock solo lo miraba fijamente –no olvides… que adoro los clones- dijo el rubio antes de estallar con fuerza en una bola de fuego que lanzaba al pelinaranja hacia atrás a gran velocidad mientras el suelo se abría y el rubio original aparecía con su mano brillando en electricidad, golpeo el rostro de Pain con fuerza girándolo en el aire mientras clavaba su puño en el suelo con la cara de su enemigo en medio, todo el piso se abrió del golpe poderoso mientras las piernas del hombre se alzaban al cielo y su cabeza de hundía en la roca, entonces estallo en una masa de tierra –un clon?- se pregunto el rubio cuando vio la sombra sobre el y se movió a toda velocidad el suelo se lleno de estacas negras mientras estas caían del cielo como una lluvia resonando con fuerza mientras el rubio corría dejando tras de si el rastro de barras metálicas hasta que salto y disparo una bala de aire las barras se dispersaron mientras el rubio lo miraba bien Pain estaba en el aire sobre un enorme y siniestro murciélago que batía sus alas con fuerza mientras volaba sobre el rubio, Naruto cayo al suelo y el animal chirreo y se dejo caer en picada mientras el rubio incrementaba su poder, sus manos brillaron y con fuerza sujeto las garras dl animal que aleteaba con fuerza alzando rocas y escombros mientras luchaba por alzar el vuelo con el rubio que simplemente no le soltaba, Pain salto de la invocación y tan pronto toco el suelo se lanzo contra el rubio que usando toda su fuerza jalo al murciélago y lo uso para aplastar al portador del rinnengan que se hundió bajo la roca mientras el animal se desvanecía en una masa de humo, el rubio permaneció expectante; todo retumbo con fuerza cuando de entre el humo emergió despedazando la roca el enorme gusano de quijadas circulares y de las que escurría saliva viscosa que se lanzaba contra el rubio como un misil cilíndrico y viviente, el rubio de nuevo uso su gran fuerza para detener sus quijadas mientras el animal empujaba para llegar a el –muere- dijo Pain a un lado de el mientras lanzaba sus brazos al frente y 2 barras negras salidas dela nada emergían de sus mangas volando contra el rubio que solo atino a cubrirse con la invocación que chillo de dolor antes de estallar en una bola de humo, -mi turno!- grito el Ishura lanzándose contra Pain atravesando el humo y apareciendo frente al hombre aun envuelto en electricidad lanzando un derechazo que Pain bloqueo con facilidad no así la patada que con un giro extraño el rubio le conecto al mentón mandándolo al suelo mientras el rubio generaba mas poder, sus manos brillaron cuando el enemigo se alzaba del suelo y la electricidad corría por el suelo destrozando todo hasta que lo golpeo en el pecho electrocutándolo con fuerza mientras el rubio enviaba mucha energía al jutsu poderoso que arrastraba a Pain sobre el suelo mientras este crujía y la electricidad brillaba.

El ataque se detuvo y el rubio le miro con curiosidad mientras el vapor salía de su cuerpo y el de nuevo parecía imperturbable, alzo una mano y para asombro del rubio de su manda un kunai salió nada raro en eso lo extraño fue la larga cadena a la que estaba unido, lo lanzo al frente y Naruto salto eludiéndolo mientras Pain movía el brazo y la cadena como un látigo giraba sobre el suelo antes de moveré contra el rubio que solo alcanzo a moverse a un lado eludiendo el golpe que deshizo el suelo mientras el improvisado látigo seguía moviéndose y destrozando todo el suelo mientras Naruto saltaba "alegremente" eludiendo los ataques del enemigo que no paraba de destrozar todo con fuerza, de su otro bazo un segundo "látigo" emergió mientras lo lanzaba al frente y el rubio ahora se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo los golpes de las armas de su enemigo mientras una gran roca era enredada en su cadena y con una facilidad imposible Pain la alzaba del suelo y la arrojaba contra el rubio que por eludirla no noto el otro látigo hasta que fue tarde –aaarggggg- se enredo en su pecho apretándolo con fuerza mientras lo jalaban hacia el cielo antes de azotarle contra el piso con gran poder, el suelo retumbo con el golpe mientras el rubio de nuevo era elevado antes de volver a caer al mismo con fuerza dos, tres, cuatro veces seguidas hasta que Pain se harto, y lo dejo tirado en el suelo, su ropa comenzaba a desgarrarse y el rostro de Naruto tenia algunos tallones ligeros al igual que sus brazos, el segundo látigo se desvaneció en la nada mientras de la manga de Pain surgía una delgada hoja metálica larga y afilada, la cadena se retrajo a su manga con fuerza mientras el rubio arrastrado lo miraba alzar el arma de su otro brazo listo para destrozarlo –hay no- dijo algo alarmado mientras empujaba con fuerza y la electricidad brillaba mientras empujaba la cadena en el suelo se quedaba el rastro por donde el rubio pasaba a gran velocidad rumbo a su muerte, la hoja delgada pareció brillar cuando lanzo el corte, en el ultimo segundo el rubio uso toda su fuerza y la cadena se rompió, rodo por el suelo salvándose por muy poco de la espada de Pain que se hundió en el suelo mientras el rubio se enderezaba y conectaba un rodillazo a su cara con fuerza, el hombre trastabillo hacia atrás mientras el rubio arremetía de frente, sus puños resplandecían electricidad mientras lanzaba los golpes, uno, dos, tres, cinco, diez puñetazos seguidos al estomago de Pain antes de saltar u conectarle una patada de media luna a la cara para mandarlo de nuevo al suelo, mientras el rubio con un gran salto volvía a poner distancia entre los dos  
>-(el invoco a animales diferentes y pudo usar armas… es como con los otros, eso quiere decir que todas sus habilidades están en el, si puede hacer lo del camino del infierno… eso no es buena señal)- pensaba el rubio mientras el hombre de cabellos naranjas se volvía a levantar y lo miraba serio y calmado,<br>-tienes buenos reflejos para salvarte de ese ataque, pero tu suerte se termino- declaro el hombre mientras el rubio esperaba el ataque

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos cuando vio los sellos y reconoció el jutsu que Pain trazaba –Doton: doryuundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- el suelo retumbo mientras el enorme animal de piedra se alzaba y se lanzaba contra el rubio que envuelto en electricidad saltaba sobre el corriendo sobre su espalda mientras saltaba al aire con sus manos brillando electricidad, un relámpago voló de ellas y se clavo en el suelo mientras Pain lo esquivaba y de nuevo se lanzaba al frente, sus puños se fueron a la cara del rubio mientras el suelo retumbaba al golpear el dragón el suelo y destrozarse en una lluvia de escombros, el rubio lanzo una patada que Pain bloqueo alzando un brazo mientras abría su palma al rubio y el disco de agua se formaba en ella, giro con violencia antes de atrapar a Naruto y mandarlo a dar vueltas hasta que golpeo los escombros del dragón con poder hiriéndose un poco la espalda, -nada mal… ahora voy yo Katon: karyuundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- el reptil llameante salió de la boca del rubio lanzándose contra Pain que sintiendo el calor abrasador permaneció inmóvil mientras el jutsu lo golpeaba, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos cuando vio sus flamas arder extrañas mientras se disipaban y Pain emergía intacto y fortalecido mirándolo fijamente –(absorbió el jutsu)- pensó con asombro el rubio mientras de nuevo Pain atacaba, pronto Naruto salto al aire eludiendo los dos discos de agua que amenazaban con sujetarlo pero en el aire era donde lo quería el enemigo –Katon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu del tornado)- de la boca de Pain salió una delgada línea de fuego que mientras el giraba se transformo en un colosal tornado de fuego que tronaba al destrozar el piso y carbonizar las rocas mientras atrapaba al rubio que gritaba de dolor al sentir las flamas envolviéndolo en un giro asesino que se miraba desde muy lejos, el fuego brillaba mientras giraba hasta que de pronto estallo con una gran burbuja de agua de la que cayo el rubio algo quemado y muy molesto, por su parte Pain seguía como si nada estuviera pasando, Naruto cargo de frente con sus manos brillando como colmillos eléctricos y lanzo los golpes simultáneos cuando un muro de roca se interpuso, aun así continuo con el golpe despedazando la piedra que voló por el aire mientras el rubio atacaba a Pain quien solo se movía a un lado eludiendo el ataque del rubio mientras su pecho se inflaba, abrió las piernas para estabilizarse y ataco –Futon: kami no iki (elemento viento: soplo divino)- la boca se abrió y una ola de aire surgió de ella con fuerza barriendo con todo mientras el rubio volaba por el aire saliendo del cráter donde luchaban por el efecto del aire que lo mandaba a la atmosfera casi hasta las nubes, el suelo crujió y un gran dragón de roca se alzo del suelo con poder lanzándose contra el rubio que ya caía del cuelo, sobre el reptil de piedra iba el mismo Pain listo para seguir el ataque, pero el rubio estaba demasiado cerca de las nubes –Raiton: rairyundan ( elemento rayo: dragón eléctrico)- la electricidad de las nubes fluyo hacia el haciéndolo brillar mientras el rubio lanzaba sus brazos al frente ye poderoso reptil brillante surgía poderoso rugiendo con fuerza lanzándose desde el cielo cayendo de frente contra el ataque del hombre pelinaranja

La onda de choque fue poderosa mientras el dragón de piedra estrellaba su cabeza contra el dragón eléctrico mientras ese brillaba iluminando el cielo nublado y el estallido era enorme, el rubio corrió sobre los escombros del dragón de piedra lanzándose contra Pain quien ya lo esperaba, las rocas se despedazaban mientras la electricidad corría por ellas y el rubio saltaba cayendo de frente al suelo, su cuerpo brillo en electricidad mientras atravesaba un par de rocas y atacaba de frente al hombre pelinaranja, fue como un meteoro brillante que cayo del cielo golpeándolo en el estomago las rocas se alejaron por el choque mientras los dos hombres caían al suelo a toda velocidad, las piedras cubrían el piso y el impacto llego, fue muy poderoso cimbro toda la tierra mientras el suelo se despedazaba y las rocas se alzaban, el rubio se alzo mientras las barras negras volaban hacia el cielo y Naruto rodaba por el suelo, las rocas continuaban cayendo mientras las chipas eléctricas iluminaban la zona de batalla y Pain le miraba fijamente antes de cargar de frente contra el, corrió eludiendo los escombros con gran agilidad mientras uno de sus puños se envolvía de puedo y el rubio lanzaba su derechazo, electricidad golpeo contra fuego en una colisión de jutsus que detono con fuerza mandando al rubio hacia atrás mientras Pain atravesaba el ataque y le encaraba,- Raiton: ten no yari (elemento rayo: lanza celestial)-el rubio abrió los ojos cuando lo vio alzar la mano empleando su propio ataque y lanzándolo contra el mientras destrozaba las pocas piedras que se le interponían dirigido directo a su pecho –Shoton: garasunoyori (elemento cristal: armadura de cristal)- el suelo retumbo y placas azules surgieron del mismo envolviendo al rubio que lanzo sus manos blindadas al frente, la lanza brillante le golpeo con fuerza electrificando todo su cuerpo mientras el se esforzaba por sostenerla su cristal se estrellaba y el poder lo arrastraba hacia una vieja construcción que se demolió cuando el rubio atravesó un muro antes de que la electricidad brillase al estallar, la lluvia comenzaba a caer de nuevo y Pain miraba con esos ojos fríos y serenos; - no puede ser Naruto_kun!- grito Konan temerosa mientras Jiraiya miraba la zona devastada al frente donde aun resonaban las chispas eléctricas por su lado Gamakichi junto a los viejos sapos estaban ahora junto al gama senin mirando incrédulos la poderosa lucha –**no te rindas Naruto…¡patéale el trasero**!- gritaba el pequeño sapo mientras los ancianos miraban como el hombre pelinaranja avanzaba despacio y sereno; los escombros se sacudieron cuando la figura emergió posándose sobre ellos, el rubio estaba aun con vida su armadura estaba algo estrellada y ya no tenia la protección de la cabeza, los brazos estaban estrellados y tenia una marca de quemadura eléctrica en el pecho pero aun vivía –ese era mi jutsu, si tanto lo querías pudiste pedirlo- el rubio trazo los sellos y alzo la mano hacia atrás mientras la lanza se formaba y la disparaba contra e hombre del rinnengan que solo atino a defenderse con su mejor carta –shinra tensei- la onda barrio con todo a su paso incluido el jutsu que se desbarato mientras el rubio se hundía en el suelo y los escombros eran lanzados al cielo, en amegakure las personas huían y los ninjas gritaban que se refugiaran los escombros estaban cayendo en la aldea que aun se sacudía por la poderosa onda destructora de su kage, a la distancia lo pudieron ver dos enormes dragones chocaron uno contra otro y ahora los escombros caían del cielo tras ver la burbuja de choque de su líder barrer con todo.

Pain miro al frente no parecía haber señales del rubio que emergió del suelo a su espalda, lo sintió pero era muy tarde estaba demasiado cerca -¡GENSHI!- clavo el poderoso ataque en su pecho, la electricidad aumentada por el obaheddo solo fortaleció el jutsu que destrozo la ropa de Pain mientras este abría los ojos impactado como nunca antes en su vida al sentir como el poder del rubio le destrozaba el cuerpo, los anillos del genshi se cerraron y la esfera detono en una brillante explosión que culmino con un relámpago horizontal que arrojo a Pain a una buena distancia, mientras el rubio respiraba algo agitado, sus músculos dolían aunque no sintiera la baja de chakra era justo como dijo Komar si se usaba bien su chakra seria casi ilimitado, para asombro del rubio y de todos los espectadores Pain se levanto del suelo su ropa estaba deshecha se apreciaba el collar de su cuello y solo le quedaban las mangas de la ropa unidas a la parte de la espalda junto a los hombros, al frente no quedaba nada mas que una enorme y sangrante herida que apenas lo dejaba estar de pie –ríndete, tu exceso de confianza te derroto- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras Pain posaba su mano sobre la herida, los ojos del rubio de Jiraiya, Konan y los sapos se abrieron como platos cuando una especie de agujero oscuro cubrió la zona y la herida desapareció mientras Pain se reincorporaba –(no puede ser es como el otro… pude curarse)- pensó el rubio en shock mientras el hombre trazaba sellos con gran velocidad y golpeaba el suelo, todo se calentó antes de que Naruto alzara un pilar de roca para escapar, todo el suelo se licuo y dio paso a una colosal y candente poza de lava mientras Pain estaba de pie sobre ella sin problema alguno, los ojos del rubio estaban incrédulos también podía usar elementos secundarios –Yoton: yogan ga muchi (elemento lava: látigos de lava)- del suelo licuado emergieron decenas de largos látigos serpenteantes que se lanzaron contra el rubio, se enredaron en su pilar de piedra y lo aplastaron despedazándolo por completo mientras el rubio enviaba chakra a sus pies, los latigazos no se hicieron esperar y el empezó a danzar sobre la lava eludiendo los golpes , uno que otro lo tocaba pero como aun portaba la armadura de cristal no los sentía tanto su poder era asombroso Pain lanzaba este ataque sin moverse siquiera y no parecía estarse cansando para nada, el rubio salto de nuevo mientras uno látigos de lava se unían en uno ancho y mortal que azotaba el suelo con fuerza provocando una ola de material incandescente que salía de la fosa inundando el campo de batalla mientras el rubio saltaba al aire antes de que un enorme pilar de cristal grueso y candente se alzara del suelo, no duraría mucho eso era claro y aun así sabia lo que debía hacer –quieres un elemento secundario te daré uno…Hyouton: hokkyoku no kaze(elemento hielo: viento ártico)- alzo sus puños al cielo mientras el chakra helado convergía y los lanzo al frente, el viento soplo con fuerza mientras el lanzaba todo su chakra en el ataque y todo se cubría de hielo, el rubio se dejo caer de su columna de cristal cuando esta se desplomo al suelo congelado y duro lleno de látigos helados y en posiciones inusuales, frente a el Pain estaba reduciendo a una estatua de hielo, el rubio suspiro al parecer al fin todo termino.

El suelo retumbo cuando el hielo se destrozo y Pain apareció de nuevo frente al rubio con una cara serena y dura mientras atacaba de frente, sus manos estaban llenas de agujas senbon largas y afilabas llenas de chakra de fuego, volaban como misiles llameantes que eran bloqueados por la roca del rubio que se escondía detrás de ella después de que el hielo se destrozara cuando salió, las agujas se destrozaron y el rubio corrió sobre los látigos congelados hasta que se lanzo contra Pain con su pierna envuelta en chakra, fue una patada asombrosa que el pelinaranja eludió por poco mientras el suelo entero temblara y el hielo se destrozaba bajo el poderoso ataque del rubio que de nuevo se lanzaba contra Pain en un choque de puños, sus golpes volaban y el pelinaranja los bloqueaba mientras el rubio se esforzaba por derrotarlo su armadura de cristal estaba hecha pedazos pero aun se mantenía en el cuando Pain le dio un codazo a la cara y trazo los sellos –Katon: sanfaia (elemento fuego: fuego solar)- las flamas amarillas y candentes surgieron de su boca mientras lanzaba la llamarada contra el rubio que alzo cristales frente a el a modo de un muro de 3 cubiertas, las flamas golpearon abrazadoras mientras el calor calcinaba el cristal y el rubio sentía el candente ardor del fuego contra el –aaaahhh- grito de dolor cuando las flamas se extinguieron y Pain miro el rubio estaba aun de pie y su armadura quemada se desplomaba al suelo mientras su pantalón roto y su hombro descubierto revelaban algunas quemaduras-nada mal… esto es lo mío…Raiton: ryu no denki todoroki (elemento rayo: rugido eléctrico del dragón)- sus manos fueron al frente mientras la cabeza del animal aparecía antes de rugir y de que el chirréate cilindro brillante resonara con fuerza mientras Pain era atrapado y arrojado a la distancia mientras el rubio empujaba u poder, los ninjas de akegakure picados por la curiosidad arribaron a la zona de batalla quedando en shock ante semejante destrucción en ese sitio hubo un par de viejas refinerías que ahora eran menos que escombros mas dos enormes cráteres de impacto en el suelo, unas raras formaciones de hielo y cristal roto por todos lados mientras su ahora líder estaba siendo envuelto en el mas poderoso cilindro eléctrico que alguno de ellos hubiese visto en su vida –es… es un monstruo- dijo uno de los ninjas antes de que los demás asintieran y el terror les hiciera correr no les importaba ser marcados como traidores eso era mejor a enfrentar a quien le exigía tanto a su "dios", el rubio empujo con fuerza cuando el suelo tembló y su jutsu se cancelo al sentir como del piso surgían estacas de roca que apenas eludía mientras el enemigo soplaba con fuerza, un soplo poderoso que mando al rubio de nuevo al aire mientras Pain trazaba sellos y se alzaba en un colosal y gigantesco pilar a gran velocidad, llego hasta la nubes que atravesó el rubio que ahora mismo caía frente a el aun sacudido por el golpe, Pain salto al aire y lanzo sus manos al frente a lo lejos se podía apreciar la aldea de amegakure -Shinra Tensei- grito mientras empujaba con toda su fuerza, la onda de choque fue al frente y mucho mas poderosa que nunca.

-NOOO NARUTO_KUN Y AMEGAKURE NOOOOOO!- grito la aterrada Konan cuando el ataque golpeó al rubio y la onda destructiva arraso con todo mientras la aldea de la lluvia temblaba y las personas gritaban de terror, del cielo la onda destructiva barría con todo y ellos corrían por sus vidas, no vivía mucha gente en la aldea en esos días pero aun así el rubio cayo contra la torre del amekage mientras todo se hundía en el suelo en un cráter del doble del tamaño de los anteriores, todo se desplomo y el rubio al final acabo sepultado en los escombros, Pain aterrizo en otro gran pilar de roca en medio de la distancia entre Jiraiya que miraba todo blanco e incrédulo y la ahora destruida aldea de la lluvia –nunca te opongas a un dios- dijo el hombre con arrogancia mientras la electricidad chirreaba y el rubio gritaba bajo los escombros, todo se sacudió cuando un colosal dragón de cristal se alzo de entre todo con un rubio quemado de ropa desgarrada, de su boca caía algo de sangre como de su cabeza cayendo sobre uno de sus ojos que apenas se mantenía abierto respiraba algo cansado y sus ojos oscilaban entre el color de la salamandra y el azul, su concentración se perdía y el obaheddo estaba por cancelarse, inundo el dragón con electricidad y volaron por el aire mientras los sobrevivientes se alejaban de ahí a toda prisa n sin mirar atrás y ver como el animal azulado y brillante se lanzaba contra su kage, - arashi no kemono (la bestia de la tormenta)- decía uno de los ninjas mirando al rubio mientras este furioso se lanzaba contra Pain quien lanzo un dragón de fuego que no pudo detener al rubio, las fauces de su ataque se abrieron y envolvieron a Pain arrastrándolo hasta el suelo con un golpe poderoso que hizo temblar toda la región, el rubio estaba casi por perder su técnica cuando entre los escombros y el cristal Pain de nuevo se alzo en un pilar de roca alto y revelados, ya no usaba su gabardina solo su pantalón dejando ver todas las perforaciones de su cuerpo herido, respiro algo molesto mientras aplaudía al frente y concentraba su poder una pequeña esfera negra apareció entre sus manos pulsando poderosa –Chibaku Tensei- lanzo la esfera al cielo mientras el rubio le miraba esperando alguna clase de explosión nunca eso, todo tembló mientras las rocas se alzaban del suelo y eran jaladas a la misterios esfera que pronto era una bola de piedra, todo retumbaba mientras los escombros se alzaban y pronto el mismo rubio era jalado –que demonios- dijo el rubio confundido incapaz de oponerse a la gravedad, pronto estaba pegado a una gran roca a que se unia a la esfera mientras todo seguía ascendiendo y el suelo se destrozaba, restos de casas, de cristal, de edificios, agua, piedras, arboles e incluso cadáveres eran jalados por la misteriosa esfera hasta que pronto una pelota de roca de dimensiones considerables se alzaba en el cielo, -santo cielo- balbuce el casado Jiraiya mientras la esfera de roca flotaba en el cielo abriendo las nubes era colosal mínimo de un kilometro de diámetro y flotaba sobre el suelo aplastando al rubio con la asombrosa presión –ya has perdido, nunca podrás salir de ahí eres nuestro ahora Kyuubi vendrá a nosotros- dijo Pain con calma mientras el rubio entre las rocas cerraba poco a poco los ojos asfixiado por la presión, -_Naruto_sama_!- gritaba Kurayam en la mente del rubio inocente –_**maldición Naruto_kun no dejes que te venza**_- fue entonces Naruko la que grito pero el rubio simplemente no las escuchaba estaba por completo perdido en la nada mientras por su mente pasaban las imágenes sonrientes de todas sus chicas en Konoha de sus amigos, de su madre, de su zorrita de nueve colas, de su abuelo Okko –"sabes Naruto la fe mueve montañas pero la voluntad es capaz de atravesarlas-" sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras su mente divagaba en los recuerdos felices de sus vida, hasta llegar a una Konoha en ruinas y a un clan Ishura destrozado con todas sus chicas muertas y una Natsumi sin vida en el suelo mientras algo poderoso rugía a la distancia, entonces Hanzo vino a su mente "-si no puedes con esto no vales la pena-" sus palabras resonaron en su mente mientras el poder del obaheddo renacía en el rubio y este abría sus ojos entre las rocas, oscilaron entre la forma de salamandra y algo mas, cambiaron por instinto cuando tomaron ese singular color y forma.

La esfera de roca tembló mientras Konan y Jiraiya le miraban a la distancia y Pain no comprendía que pasaba - ¡YO NO VOY A PERDER!- el grito del rubio se escucho con fuerza mientras la espera se destrozaba y la oscura figura del espectro entraba en escena destrozándolo todo con el rubio dentro de el mirando a Pain desde la enorme cueva que acababan de abrirle a su jutsu –como es capaz de lograr eso- se pregunto el hombre mientras la figura espectral saltaba junto con el rubio mientras la gran esfera se destrozaba y caía sobre el suelo como una masa pesada de escombros, el poderoso espectro se disipo y el rubio miro a Pain en sus ojos el batsunengan brillaba poderoso, el rubio miro bien a Pain de pies a cabeza antes de hablar –con que tu no eres el verdadero, puedo ver que controlan como una marioneta, quizá si te aplasto el titiritero salga a jugar- declaro el rubio entrando en pose de batalla mientras Pain abría los ojos el descubrió su secreto y no tenia idea de cómo, el rubio ataco de frente con fuerza aludiendo las barras negras casi como si supiera a donde iban a ir y lanzo un fuerte golpe al rostro de Pain el hombre retrocedió del golpe mientras el rubio trazaba sellos a una velocidad inusitada, de sus manos envueltas en la electricidad del obaheddo fluyeron cuchillas de viento que destrozaban todo mientras Pain alzaba muros de roca para protegerse, el ataque se detuvo y el pelinranja hizo temblar el suelo mientras las planchas de roca se alzaban para aplastar al rubio que saltando escupió una bala de aire que golpeo el suelo destrozándolo todo mientras Pain rodaba por el piso, ataco de frente y el hombre del rinnengan solo sintió el poderoso derechazo que lo mando al cielo antes de que el fuego lo envolviera, el dragón llameante lo arrastro al cielo antes de disiparse y dejarlo caer al suelo, el hombre pelinaranga miro al rubio de frente y con fuerza evoco a un poderoso tornado mientras giraba en el aire y despedazaba todo arrastrando todo a su paso mientras el rubio se pegaba al suelo con cantidades industriales de chakra –(maldición no podre seguir esto mucho tiempo)- pensaba el rubio mientras el enemigo dejaba de girar y caía a su espalda con sus manos llenas de agua, no fue el disco en lugar de eso fue un remolino gigante que giro sobre el terreno arrastrando a Naruto y estrellándolo contra todo mientras lo arrojaba a la distancia, el rubio aterrizo en el suelo y se levanto algo mareado no sin que antes la roca se alzara y lo aplastara entre dos enormes planchas, de nuevo el espectro apareció despedazando todo y lanzando su lanza al frente, Pain salto para eludir el corte que destrozo el suelo pero meneándole en el aire el ser oscuro le golpeo con el mango mandándolo con gran fuerza contra uno de los bordes del enorme cráter golpeando con fuerza mientras el ser se disipaba en el aire, Pain se alzo y el rubio ataco de frente con sus manos llenas de electricidad de nuevo la figura de dragón apareció pero esta ves no iba a esperar el golpe –shinra tensei- la onda expansiva mando al rubio al cielo mientras el cráter de destrozaba y los espectadores miraban incrédulos como e rubio caía desde el aire hasta quedar mas cerca de Jiraiya y compañía, Pain se acercaba despacio a paso firme y seguro mientras el rubio se alzaba herido del suelo con una sonrisa en su cara, escupió mucha sangre señal clara de que uno de sus pulmones estaba herido y quizá perforado eso explicaba porque le costaba tanto trabajo respirar –sabes… yo puedo hacer algo parecido a eso- dijo con una sonrisa mientras Pain alzaba una ceja y el rubio extendía su palma señalándole –Niha (implosión)- la burbuja de choque pareció contrayéndose mientras Pain sentía como todo su cuerpo era aplastado por algún ser gigantesco e inexistente, un par de sus huesos crujieron al romperse mientras era alzado en el aire por la poderosa onda compresora que lo aplasta contra el suelo al final, el rubio bajo el brazo mientras la electricidad de obaheddo comenzaba a desaparecer su cuerpo ya no daba para mas  
>-eso fue por Hanzo_sensei- declaro el cansado rubio mientras el herido Pain se alzaba con unas costillas rotas y el brazo izquierdo astillado<br>-tu mentor… era un asesino, cruel y sádico que torturaba a todo ame bajo su yugo y mataba y traicionaba por igual a amigos y enemigos- declaro el hombre mientras se sanaba el brazo herido.

El rubio guardo silencio al escuchar las palabras de Pain mientras este se sujetaba ahora las costillas heridas- era un monstruo que mato, violo y tomo cuanto quiso, merecía morir por ser una de las peores personas del mundo- declaro el hombre mientras el rubio miraba al suelo y sonreía tristemente al recordar a su mentor tan desquiciado y sádico como era, - te duele enterarte de que tu mentor era como nosotros, los villanos como piensan tu y los demás el mundo ninja esta lleno de eso y quieras o no el solo fue eso un genocida demente- declaro el pelinaranja mientras sacaba una barra oscura y se lanzaba contra l rubio distraído, su arma fue rechazada por Naruto quien con el batsunengan en sus ojos le propino un cabezazo a Pain trastabillándolo hacia atrás mientras le miraba agotado y exhausto –lo se, sensei era un demente psicópata, siempre lo supe pero sabes me gusta pensar que al menos un poco de el fue bueno cuando me entreno y que quizá se redimió aunque fuese un poco al entrenarme que es mas delo que diría de ti, destruiste tu aldea solo para matare… alguien como tu merece arder en el infierno para siempre- declaro el rubio sereno mientras Pain solo lo miraba con su pose dura y seria, el rubio lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quería mandarlo a lo mas profundo del infierno y lo sintió sus ojos quemaban y eso solo indicaba una cosa era tiempo de que su deseo se cumpliera –Jigoku no hi (fuego del infierno)- sus ojos picaron cuando todo se cimbro y bajo Pain el suelo se estrello cuando una inmensa flama morada oscura surgió ardiendo con fuerza por primera vez en toda su existencia el hombre hizo algo que nunca pensó que haría de nuevo –AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH- grito como nunca mientras sentía como todo su cuerpo se quemaba mientras las flamas brillaban y hasta detenerse y ser succionadas a la tierra como por una aspiradora los ojos de Pain estaban blancos mientras se descomponía en ceniza morada que se esparcía en el viento, había fallecido.

El Ishura comenzó a caminar hacia Jiraiya y los demás mientras Madara miraba todo con una ceja alzada bajo su mascara esa fue una lucha de poder a poder que estaba seguro le exigió demasiado al rubio es mas por como lucia estaba al borde de un caso grave de agotamiento de chakra –iras a matarlo ahora- pregunto a Sanada quien miraba al rubio con los ojos abiertos y brillantes junto con una larga y espeluznante sonrisa en su cara mientras negaba a las palabras del hombre enmascarado –no… yo quiero una batalla como esta, yo quiero matarlo usando todo su poder así no valdría la pena aunque ahora solo me dan mas ganas de luchar con el cuando este sano jajajajajaja- se reia como loco mientras Madara ponía una mano en su hombro y se perdían en el singular sunshin tenían algo que hacer en un edificio subterráneo en las ruinas de amegakure; con el grupo del rubio este estaba siendo besado intensamente por Knan quien parecía tratar de sacarle el cansancio a base de succión boca a boca mientras Jiraiya solo podía sonreír al verlos de ese modo tan acaramelado –oh Naruto, eres un don Juan jejejejeje- se rio pervertidamente mientras el cansado Ishura le fulminaba con la mirada, entre los escombros de la batalla estaban los cuerpos de Pain y claro el rubio sentía la necesidad de sepultarles, era raro pero su cabello perdió el color y sus ojos se volvieron normales cuando la influencia de Pain los dejo –a…a…ayuda- dijo una voz ccansada alzado su mano mientras el rubio agotado alzaba una roca se trataba de la chica que invocaba sus ojos aun eran morados pero ya no tenían los anillos lucia tan herida que el rubio simplemente no pudo negarse a ayudarle  
>-como sigue viva los demás murieron- pregunto Jiraiya mientras Konan pensaba y Naruto se sentía muy extraño<br>-**es por la invocación, los pergaminos exigen alguien con vida para funcionar, Pain seguía invocando y si ella los firmo significa que necesito dejarla con vida para poder usar esa capacidad**- declaró Pa con una venda en la cabeza mientras el gama senin asentía y Naruto se mareaba  
>-supongo que te iras a casa- pregunto el sudorosos rubio mientras Jiraiya le miraba con curiosidad al verlo de ese modo<br>-no puedo, no recuerdo nada solo que el me gobernaba ni mi nombre recuerdo ya- dijo ella con cierta tristeza mientras el rubio sonreía  
>-no llores no soporto ver a una chica linda llora ven con nosotros a Konoha quizá ahí puedan ayudarte con eso- ofreció el rubio pensando claro en la mejor medico del mundo<br>-yo… si muchas gracias Naruto_sama- dijo la chica con una sonrisa mientras el rubio gimoteaba internamente lo ultimo que le faltaba otra chica como Guren que le dijera siempre con el "sama"  
>-ohh Naruto eres un casanova ahora también la quieres a ella- dijo el sanin moviendo sugerente sus cejas mientras se sujetaba las vendas que cubrían sus heridas<br>-CALLATE ERO SENIN- ladraron molestos Naruto Konan y la singular chica de las perforaciones mientras el peliblanco se deprimía ni porque casi muere dejaban de decirle así  
>-jeje… diablos porque todo se mueve así- dijo el rubio antes de caer al suelo tosiendo sangre mientras Konan lo tocaba estaba ardiendo en fiebre<br>-**Gamakichi llevamos a moyobokuzan y de ahí a Konoha rápido**- indico Pa al sapo naranja que asintiendo a la orden se disipo en una bola de humo con todo el grupo

En un sitio oscuro bajo las ruinas de amegakure un hombre herido y tosiendo sangre conectado a una rara maquina miraba frente a el a Madara y Sanada que le miraban fijamente –porque vinieron… deberían matarlo ahora que esta débil… no ven que… que destruyo mis cuerpos- dijo el hombre de ojos anillados mientras Sanada sonreía y uno de sus brazos se tornaba espectral casi como si fuese una extremidad fantasmal mientras Mafara ,le miraba con su único ojo visible –de hecho vinimos por algo que es de nosotros- dijo el hombre mientras Sanada atacaba, los ojos de Nagato se abrieron de golpe cuando lo sintió y escupiendo sangre con fuerza su vida fue cegada; en la superficie tras el encuentro Sanada salía del túnel oscuro con una gran sonrisa mirando el cielo azul sobre ellos y toda la devastación que el rubio había logrado causar en su choque con el ahora muerto amekage de la extinta amegakure  
>-jeje me siento formidable nunca me sentí así… sabia que su muerte me ayudaría pero no tanto jajajajajaja- se reía con fuerza mientras del túnel surgía Madara, su mascara era diferente ahora contaba con dos orificios donde en uno se miraba el sharingan y en el otro un ojo anillado<br>-claro que si después de todo su muerte solo nos ha fortalecido- dijo el hombre antes de tomar a Sanada del hombre y disiparse con el en la nada, ambos eran ahora mas poderosos y temibles que antes aunque cada uno a su manera.

* * *

><p>Ufff que largo salió este capitulo la verdad pensé en cortarlo a la mitad pero me dije no ya se los hice una vez seria cruel hacerlo de nuevo, así que ahí esta el resultado un capitulo de 7000 palabras de pura acción, espero les halla gustado y que mueva un poco su ranking de las mejores batallas porque créanme si esto estuvo de locos esperen a ver la lucha con madara ahora que tiene su nuevo accesorio o con sanada que no sabemos que halla sacado de ahí, sin contar claro con saber que diablos le pasa al rubio y que será de nuestras dos lindas chicas será que la segunda también se unirá a la familia?<br>_eso es una lucha (aun emocionada)  
>quien diría que pain lograría eso (aun recordando que paso)<br>o que terminaría de ese modo (aun pensando en el final del cap)  
>lo dicho akatsuki esta lleno de traidores (las 4 asienten)<br>_eso es verdad pero que puedes esperar de semejante organización no creen

Hasta la Proximaatte: Kurai-sho y compañia  
>pd: les gusto como quedoo la pelea?<p> 


	166. C163: Consecuencias

Hoy es viernes y claro es hora de terminar la semana con uno de esos capítulos de transición que tanto se necesitan después de una violenta batalla como la del capitulo pasado espero que este les guste tanto como los anteriores eh pero antes los reviews  
><strong>NamikazeArmand: <strong>que bueno que la lucha te gustara eso me alegre espero que este cap tambien te guste  
><strong>Core Nakisawa:<strong>que bueno que te gustara y si konan a la familia en cuanto a la vampiresa ya veras ya veras jejeje  
><strong>el angel de la oscuridad: <strong>que bueno que te gusto la lucha y si fue una lucra y al final esos dos se volvieron mas fuertes mala señal,een cuanto a la pregunta si tienes razon en todo lo que dijiste  
><strong>loquin:<strong>si fue una buena lucha no?  
><strong>xona potter namikaze: <strong>si tienes toda la razon se estan quedando sin a quien embaucar y traicionar  
>bueno esto se acabo es hora de pasar al capitulo<br>_oye habrá "acción" (el autor alza los hombros)  
>no seas asi dinos (el autor niega con la cabeza)<br>ya no seas malo si nos dices te damos lo que te gusta (el autor se pone rojo)  
>además es fin de semana podría extenderse varios días (el autor se pone aun mas rojo de ser posible)<br>_mejor léanlo si tanto quieren saber

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia**: aquí viene un lemon sáltenlo si no quieren leerlo… si claro como si eso fuera a pasar

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 163: consecuencias<strong>

El gran barco mercante navegaba a tranquilo por las aguas delas naciones elementales, su destino estaba mas que claro, iban al norte al país del rayo donde entregarían su valiosa carga y esta seria bien remunerada, el capitán un hombre de espesa barba ya algo canosa de unos 50 años de edad guiaba su navío con calma y seguridad sabedor de que en su basta experiencia no habría inconveniente alguno, era una pena que su calma no se extendiera a su primer oficial que a un lado de el miraba con cierto nerviosismo las aguas calmadas frente a ellos, los rumores corrían entre los navegantes sobre grandes embarcaciones como la de ellos que entraba en esa zona del mar y simplemente desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno y eso la verdad le inquietaba mucho –capitán señor, en realidad cree que sea buena idea navegar por aquí ya ve lo que dicen que pasa en estos mares- decía el hombre con una voz asustada mientras el capitán lo miraba con una sonrisa antes de mirar al frente burlándose del supersticioso hombre -sabes que he navegado en estas aguas desde los 15 años y nunca he visto algo que hunda barcos, yo mas bien creo que es alguna clase de pirata que hunde todo para que no lo atrapen pero no tienes de que preocuparte tenemos mas de 20 hombres valientes nada malo nos pasara- decía el confiado hombre mientras el barco seguía su marcha y una misteriosa bruma cubría el mar mientras un raro sonido resonaba en el aire era semejante a un quejido agresivo y profundo, nadie tenia idea de que era pero de algo el capitán estaba seguro por el volumen tenia que ser algo enorme, -dios mío!- dijo aterrado el primer oficial mientras al capitán miraba en la misma dirección que el como un par de grandes pinzas se alzaban a los costados de su barco, todo mundo grito cuando el barco fue sujeto por el centro y jalado con facilidad en el mar mientras los marinos saltaban de el a la espera de salvar su vida, el agua giro en un remolino violento que los jalaba hacia abajo en el agua directo a las fauces de la gran bestia marina.

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la nube el raikage atendía como siempre sus pendientes mientras su hermano Bee descansaba de su desquiciante entrenamiento, era por toda la aldea ya bien conocido que ellos casi nunca entrenaban juntos ya que todo se ponía demasiado… explosivo y electrificante por eso mismo en este momento el líder de la aldea de kumo se tomaba un descanso del entrenamiento, nada como dos semanas de lucha encarnizada contra su hermano para extrañar el trabajo de oficina aunque en cuanto entro a la oficina le bastaron 5 minutos de papeleo para extrañar el entrenamiento con Bee, pero bueno al menos hoy descañarían sus músculos agotados eso era lo único positivo en toda esa situación, la puerta de su oficina fue golpeada con suavidad cuando su ninja entro a la oficina agitado y bastante nervioso, de inmediato eso llamo la curiosidad del hombre que solo le miro esperando una explicación a su estado actual aunque no esperaba esa razón –Amegakure fue destrozada- dijo el hombre, habían despachado espías para indagar ciertos rumores sobre ninjas de capas con nubes rojas en dicha aldea y el francamente no esperaba esa noticia tan asombrosa después de todo se rumoraba que el hombre que destrono a Hanzo como kage de ame era mucho mas poderoso que el y si ni ese hombre fue capaz de derrotar a quien destruyo su aldea entonces solo conocía a una persona capaz de eso –ese tipo destruyo una aldea hay que detenerlo- decía el irritado kage apretando los puños con ira mientras recordaba como ese sujeto logro derrotarle a el y a su hermano, de haberlo tomado enserio y atacado sin piedad desde el principio quizá amegakure aun existiría y no habría tantos muertos, no era que fueran aliados pero aun así era algo triste enterarte de que alguien a quien tuviste en tus manos destruyo una aldea porque no fuiste capaz de matarlo, -no señor no fue el… hable con un testigo y dijo que su propio kage fue quien la destruyo cuando peleaba con un enemigo, rubioy de ojos azules que usaba raiton- dijo el ninja causando que el kage parpadeara algo confundido ante esas palabras después de todo quien podría causar una destrucción como la que el estaba viendo en las fotos que le consiguió su ninja y aparte salir de ahí vivo, un solo nombre se le vino a la mente – Naruto… manda un mensaje a Konoha hay que saber que diablos paso en amegakure- ordeno con voz fuerte causando que su hombre saliera a toda prisa para enviar el mencionado mensaje mientras el kage miraba la destrucción antes de mirar por la ventana y pensar solo en una cosa –espero que Konoha no nos guarde rencor por lo del byakugan si no… kumo estará en líos- decía el hombre en voz baja mientras dejaba caer las fotos sobre su escritorio donde se veía una imagen de un colosal relámpago destrozando el suelo

En una guarida oscura un hombre con injerto de tiburón miraba con curiosidad al enmascarado, su cubierta era muy diferente y ahora se podía percibir un aura mucho mas intimidante a su alrededor, y ni hablar de Sanada quien solo sonreía imaginando la poderosa batalla que el y Naruto habrían de librar sin duda estaba ansioso pero por alguna razón no lo decía es mas casi parecía estar por completo relajado lo que no se explicaba por ningún medio posible –**dime Madara como sientes ese ojo**- pregunto el cristal con algo de curiosidad mientras el hombre enmascarado le miraba fijamente antes de responder –nada mal, aun no lo asimilo bien pero solo es cosa de tiempo antes de que pueda usarlo a plena capacidad- respondió haciendo brillar de felicidad a su líder brillante que ahora mismo se centraba en Sanada, no tenia que preguntarle nada podía percibirlo si su chakra estaba algo inestable pero poco a poco se calmaba y su poder se expandía gradualmente seguramente su fuerte iba a aumentar considerablemente, el era su carta final para encarar al rubio sabia bien que su habilidad especial les aseguraría la victoria sobre el pero no deseaba correr riesgos por ahora esperaría hasta que estuviese listo, todos los presentes fueron despachados mientras el cristal sellaba la habitación y junto con Madara caían a la zona inferior donde mas de la mitad del ejercito de Zetsus estaban ya listos para luchar en cuanto se les despertara, avanzaron por la vereda de roca hasta estar frente a las cúpulas que se rompieron en cuanto llegaron.

De la primera cúpula se alzo un hombre de cabello rojizo y ropas azules, usaba un pantalón negro con una camisa azul, en su cara dura y seria se podía apreciar la dureza y el poder sin duda era poderoso y ahora mas que nunca estaba listo para luchar se trataba de Makoto Terumi, patriarca del clan Terumi y el mejor usuario conocido del elemento lava de toda la historia y ahora fiel seguidor de la causa del cristal maligno, el hombre se miraba los brazos y se tocaba el pecho notándose de nuevo con vida, su chakra aun se expandiría otro poco pero por lo demás estaba listo para dejar la cúpula; el segundo hombre la infame "bestia marina" el hombre que durante la gran guerra ninja pasada hundió solo el archipiélago de las islas del remolino y extingo a casi todo el clan Uzumaki sin la ayuda de nadie mas que la de un Uzumaki traidor que anulo los sellos de seguridad, usaba ropas negras semejantes a un uniforme anbu con hombreras parecidas a las de una armadura samurái y un cinturón grueso con una hebilla gris brillante al frente, su cabello largo atado en una coleta de color negro caía sobre el casi hasta media espalda sus ojos amarillos y siniestros miraban al frente mientras sonreía era bueno estar vivo de nuevo no era otro mas que Hiroshi Asakura, a un lado el apareció un hombre alto y musculoso de cabellos castaños y ropa algo rota y vieja una casaca gris sobre un pantalón negro y sandalias ninja no tenia mayores aditamentos y sobre uno de sus brazos corría una gran cicatriz señal clara de una vieja herida, sus ojos negros enfocaron a los hombre antes de cruzarse de brazos no era muy expresivo mas que cuando luchaba y eso lo supo bien el fallecido shodaime después de todo lo derroto en combate antes de pasara a su hermanito y atravesar su agua como un fino roció matinal, el poderoso viajero estaba con Madara y su amo su nombre fue y solo seria una sola palabra Ryo, a su lado apareció una bella mujer de largo cabello castaño y ojos cafés de curvas bastante pronunciadas que ciertamente podrían llegar a competir con cierta Senju rubia, usaba una blusa roja y un falda algo corta y entallada aunque ahora mismo se miraba con molestia al parecer ella detestaba esa ropa –esto no me sienta no resalta mi figura- decía algo molesta mientras los demás la miraban de no ser porque su lealtad estaba ahora consumada a Madara y el cristal estarían sobre ella a excepción del viejo Ryo que la conocía bien y se llevaban bien aunque a veces ella era demasiado insinuante para su gusto, era la primera mujer de su clan que optaba por la vida ninja y claro eso le valió la expulsión del mismo según las normas ella debía estar consagrada a su familia, no le gusto esa decisión y decidió aprender todo lo que pudo hasta que se volvió una de las mas poderosas mujeres de la historia en combate uno a uno su nombre simplemente era sinónimo de belleza y seducción Mai, ella metió la mano entre su ropa y saco un abanico antes de comenzar a echarse algo de aire  
>-bien supondré que ya están mejor ahora que han salido de sus cúpulas, aun no están al cien por ciento asique se mantendrán ocultos hasta recibir ordenes – dijo Madara mientras los demás le miraban asintiendo a sus palabras<br>-disculpa Madara _san sabes donde puedo comprar ropa esta cosa no me gusta nada- dijo la kunoichi mientras el enmascarado negaba y ella suspiraba en la primera oportunidad conseguiría algo que le gustase mas, las figuras desaparecieron rumbo a sus habitaciones privadas en la zona inferior mientras las cúpulas secundarias giraban en el singular artefacto que les sostenía revelando a las otras figuras, dos de aspecto femenino y otras dos masculinas  
>-<strong>Madara, porque ella no salió<strong>- pregunto el cristal haciendo referencia a la ultima de las cúpulas de la "primera generación" de sus guerreros resucitados donde flotaba una mujer de cabellos rojos  
>-ella es diferente… su mente es mas difícil de dominar me costara algo de esfuerzo extra pero pronto estará lista padre- indico humilde mientras el cristal brillaba perverso<br>-**creo que tu nuevo ojo te ayudara en eso jejejeje quien diría que la victoria de Naruto nos ayudaría ya quiero ver la cara de las biju cuando la vean no por nada ella fue quien las sello a la mayoría junto a Hashirama**- indico el perverso cristal mientras Madara la miraba valla que la recordaba bien era una mujer siempre amable y serena aunque molesta valla que asustaba quizá era alguna cualidad del clan después de todo había escuchado de labios de Minato que su ex esposa era de modo semejante.

En Konoha las cosas eran bastante tensas y preocupantes, hacia ya un par de días que Jiraiya había regresado a la aldea tras su misión de espionaje que detono en una batalla por demás demoledora entre Naruto y Pain, en cuanto aparecieron en una bola de humo el herido sanin exigió ayuda medica para el rubio que yacía sobre un sapo sangrante y herido sin mencionar afiebrado, de inmediato se le llevo al hospital donde Natsumi ingreso siguiendo de cerca a Tsunade para sanar al rubio sin comprender realmente como era posible que la hollow interna no lo curara, tras la revisión preliminar Tsunade dicto el diagnostico, hombro dislocado, estrés masivo en el sistema de chakra, heridas y contusiones menores un par de buenos golpes en el cráneo, pero sobre todo lo mas preocupante su rodilla derecha estaba astillada y unas costillas se rompieron dando como resultado un pulmón perforado y colapsado de ahí los problemas para respirar y el toser sangre, su sorpresa llego a mas cuando el chakra curativo de Natsumi no pudo ayudarle simplemente su cuerpo lo rechazaba dejando todo en manos de Tsunade y Shizune, pasaron una larga operación hasta que al fin salieron cansadas diciendo que estaba al fin estable, así fue como todo paso y ahora mismo el rubio dormía aun con un poco de fiebre pero ya menos en la cama del hospital donde Jiraiya le miraba con pesar, fue por su causa que el acabo de ese modo de no haber ido solo en esa misión no habría terminado así, a su lado Akemi nunca se despego del rubio durmiendo en el hospital al cuidado de su hijo la verdad fue para toda la aldea una revelación importante el saber que ella vivía aun y que además tenia una línea de sangre aunque claro el consejo ni sugirió lo del programa de crianza, di Naruto los amenazo cuando se lo sugirieron para Tsunade y Mikoto hacerlo con su madre habría terminado… mejor no pensaron en eso y lo pasaron por alto, el cuanto a Konan y la chica sin nombre pues las dos fueron colocadas bajo vigilancia estrecha o esa era la idea hasta que Akemi salto –nada de eso estas lindas y solas chicas necesitan ser cuidadas y apreciadas no vigiladas por hombre fríos y distantes ya han pasado por eso, Naru_chan les ofreció su casa y yo lo respaldo ellas estarán a nuestro cuidado y eso no se discute- el solo recordar como sonrió después de decir eso le helaba la sangre al sanin de los sapos.  
>-aun no despierta verdad Jiraiya- dijo Tsunade entrando al cuarto con una cara serena y unas ojeras en el rostro<br>-si hubiera despertado todo el hospital lo sabría, deberías dormir pasas mucho tiempo aquí y se te hacen ojeras vas a perder tu encanto y va a dejar de amarte- dijo con buen humor haciendo sonreír un poco a la rubia mientras la puerta se volvía a abrir  
>-Naruto_kun esta mejor hoy Tsunade_sama- dijo Kasumi liderando el grupo de kunoichis que entraban cargando cada una un pequeño arreglo floral tras ella entraron Hinata y Hanabi, Ino, Tenten, las gemelas Erza, Tayuya maldiciendo el que no despertara y claro no pudo faltar Kin, como cabían todas ahí era un misterio.<br>-esta estable pero aun no despierta- dijo la mujer de ojos color miel mientras la puerta volvia a abrirse y ahora ingresaba una legión de mujeres mayores , Kushina,Anko, Kurenai, Shizune, Mikoto, Guren y Tsunami  
>-no se ustedes pero creo que estamos demasiado apretados aquí- dijo Jiraiya mientras las chicas apenas se podían mover en el sitio<p>

El rubio se removió en la cama y todas lo miraron con esperanza mientras este abría poco a poco los ojos mirando a todas las cicas casi sobre el mientras esbozaba una sonrisa débil y cansada –estoy en cielo… cuantos ángeles- decía el rubio algo adormilado mientras una presencia fría y molesta se dejaba sentir y todas las chicas miraban heladas como Akemi sonreía mientras llamaba a su hijo para prestarle atención –Naru_chan, te agradecería que no volvieras a preocuparnos de ese modo y fueras mas prudente- dijo con una gran sonrisa feliz mientras todo mundo incluido el rubio sentía terror al verla claramente, sin duda esa mujer sabia intimidar mas que bien, y al parecer de ella lo heredo el rubio, las chicas salieron y comenzó una seria de revisiones de rutina para asegurarse de que el rubio estuviese sano tras lo ocurrido y claro para tratar de esclarecer porque los poderes regenerativos de la youko no funcionaron en el, ahora mismo el rubio tenia los ojos cerrados mientras Tsunade la efectuaba una revisión exhaustiva y minuciosa y claro el aprovechaba para visitar a sus inquilinas internas  
>-Kurayami-chan Naruko_chan estoy en casa- dijo alegre apareciendo en la estancia de su casa interna cuando las dos chicas aparecieron saltándole encima y mandándolo al suelo<br>-_Naruto_sama estas bien_- decía la llorosa peliblanca apretándose contra el  
>-<em><strong>eres un tonto nos tenias tan preocupadas porque rechazabas mi poder curativo<strong>_?- pregunto la molesta hollow destanteando al rubio que tras incorporarse la miraba con duda  
>-yo no lo rechazaba pensé que tu no lo enviabas- dijo el rubio mientras la hollow le miraba con duda<br>-_**yo estuve tratando de mandarte mi poder todo el tiempo pero tu lo rechazabas**_- dijo de nuevo mientras el rubio parpadeaba el no recordaba eso  
>-<em>quizá… Naruto_sama no lo rechazaba solo no llegaba hasta el<em>- dijo la peliblanca espada dejando a los otros dos pensativos  
>-<em><strong>como es eso posible nunca había pasado que podría impedirlo<strong>_- se preguntaba la rubia mientras Naruto permanecía calmado quizá el tenia una teoría de que causaba eso  
>-necesito hablar con Komar cuanto antes chicas- dijo el rubio que tras darles un beso de despedida se desvanecía en el aire<p>

Abrió los ojos en el hospital sintiendo algo muy inusual, su brazo estaba alzado y algo grande y suave estaba apretándose contra su costado, voltea a un lado y la vio Tsunade estaba durmiendo abrazándolo cómodamente, no pensaba haberse tardado tanto en su subconsciente pero las ojeras en su rostro indicaban l apretó suavemente y se relajo como adoraba la sensación de abrazar a una de sus chicas olvidándose por completo del mundo y de las preocupaciones pertinentes a el, la puerta se abrió y una conocida zorra entro en la habitación –**lo sabia si te estas aprovechando Tsunade**!- dijo acusadora despertando a la hasta entonces dormida Senju que se levanto de golpe mientras reaccionaba dando como resultado claro una pelea a gritos e insultos mientras el rubio sonreía como adoraba esos momentos en familia, salió del hospital ya sintiéndose mejor y llego pronto a casa donde como siempre fue recibido por las chicas en fila esperando cada una su beso de saludo, paso por todas una a la vez con un suave beso en sus labios hasta que al final llego a cierta chica de cabellos rojos y piel algo oscura -¿Qué?- pregunto Karui pero antes de que dijera nada el rubio la beso suavemente en los labios de inmediato agito los brazos aunque claro se calmo al sentir la dulce sensación del cariño demostrado por e rubio acabando con una sonrojada y callada Karui –domada por nuestro alfa jajajajaja- dijo Yurako antes de que las mujeres de sangre Inuzuka empezaran a reir de lo lindo apenando aun mas a la pelirroja que solo murmuraba cosas sin sentido, el rubio paso a la peliblanca presente originaria de la nube, Mabui le miraba con nerviosismo mientras el rubio le tomaba de la mano y besaba suavemente el dorso de la misma antes de acercarse a su cara, los ojos de Mabui se abrieron como platos y se decepciono cuando el rubio le beso la mejilla –(ni creas que me desilusiono porque querría un beso de un pervertido)- pensaba molesta la chica cuando apareció la pelinaranja, ya no tenia los pendientes en las mejillas cortesía de la zorra y usaba una camisa levemente ajustada de tena u malla ninja que dejaba entrever un pequeño escote revelando unos redondos pechos copa c casi d como los de la misma Kurenai y una falda a medio muslo que dejaba ver sus largas piernas, estaba algo apenada cuando el rubio parpadeo y la miro fijamente  
>-hola, parece que ya estas mucho mejor eso me alegras, has recordado algo- pregunto el ojiazul mientras ella bajaba la cara algo deprimida<br>-no no he podido recordar nada- dijo desanimada antes de que Ino tomara la palabra  
>-otosan y yo revisamos su mente, esta por completo en blanco es como si fuera un pizarrón que alguien borro por completo no hay nada en ella nuca podrá recordar nada- todas las chicas la miraron con algo de pena mientras la chica miraba al suelo deprimida y callada<br>-bueno eso no importa significa que tienes la oportunidad de empezar desde cero Nagi_chan- declaro el Ishura llamando la atención de todo mundo hacia el por el nombre que empleo en ella  
>-porque me llamaste de ese modo?- indago ella con algo de confusión mientras el rubio solo sonreía aun masque antes<br>-no tienes nombre, mereces uno, y creo que Nagi te va bien entonces que dices quieres quedarte un tiempo en esta casa- pregunto con calma mientras la chica tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
>-si si quiero Naruto_sama- lo abrazo con fuerza y el rubio suspiro lo que le hacia falta otra chica que lo llamase "sama" como Kurayami y Guren<p>

Tras el momento "emocional" de Konan donde la chica calmada y centrada agradecía la hospitalidad del rubio todo mundo se reunió en la sala donde tras una bocanada de humo apareció Komar sonriendo y orgulloso hasta su recinto llego la proeza de la fiera lucha del rubio contra el hombre que derroto a Hanzo aunque claro lo mas impresionante fue Kia quien de nuevo en forma humana estaba colgando del cuello de un clon rubio que estaba por completo rojo o ella no tenia idea de lo que hacia o lo sabia muy bien porque apretaba sus "modestos" pechos contra el brazo del clon rubio, -Komar_sama, use obaheddo y cuando acabo todo el cuerpo me dolió esas son los efectos de los que hablabas- pregunto el rubio mientras la salamandra dejaba de ver a la humana Kia y le respondía al ninja ojiazul –**si así es Naruto, cuando la técnica se acaba el cuerpo reciente la caída del poder y el estrés lo que resulta en agotamiento muscular y problemas de control de chakra porque lo preguntas**- a la duda de la invocación siguió una detallada explicación del estad del rubio al regresar de su lucha y claro la correspondiente queja por no poder sanar al rubio usando la regeneración propia de las chicas aunque claro la ceja alzada de Komar indicaba que no comprendía lo que pasaba –**un segundo señoras en ningún momento obaheddo causa eso, Naruto debería haber sido capaz de curarse o de dejarse curar por la zorra sin que algo interviniera si eso paso fue por algo mas**- dijo el quejumbroso animal mientras el rubio callaba la verdad todo mundo esperaba culpar a la salamandra por eso pero al parecer no lo lograrían ya que no fue su culpa lo que le ocurrió al rubio y eso solo aumentaba las dudas de los presentes sobre que pudo bloquear de ese modo al rubio hasta que la usuaria del papel hablo –Naruto_kun no estará relacionado con ese jutsu con el que mataste a Pain- dijo con calma mientras el rubio le miraba y las chicas solicitaban saber que mencionado jutsu fue en cuando oyeron flamas moradas la zorra lo supo  
>-<strong>eso tuvo que ser, contra Kobu no lo notamos porque no estabas tan herido y no lo usaste a conciencia ni con fuerza no fue así con Pain con el usaste mucho poder<strong>- dijo ella mientras el rubio le miraba con duda la verdad esa idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza  
>-eso quiere decir, que el jigoku no hi (fuego del infierno) bloquea tu regeneración y quizá también es la fuente de la fiebre que te dio- hablo la medico ojimiel mirando fijamente al rubio pensativo y callado<br>-ahora que lo dicen… antes de usarlo me sentí muy caliente y eso no se fue aun cuando detuve el jutsu- dijo Naruto mientras las chicas asentían el culpable había sido descubierto y era alguien inesperado  
>-<strong>Naruto no uses ese ataque a menos que sea tu ultima salida, es demasiado riesgoso mas si estas mal herido me oyes… no lo uses a menos que estés seguro de ganar y de que no te van a herir mas<strong>- dijo la invocación reptiliana mientras el rubio asentía quizá era un arma excepcional pero aun así involucraba demasiado riesgo.

Las chicas volvieron a lo suyo y el rubio junto a Komar se retiraron a los terrenos Ishura a meditar en calma, la verdad tener arboles en casa casi como un pequeño bosque privado le encantaba al rubio que ahora mismo estaba calmado y centrado mientras Komar le indicaba que percibiera la fuerza en su interior y que le manejase sin liberar el obaheddo un supuesto entrenamiento de control, duraron un buen rato en eso hasta que al final la salamandra se disipo en humo dejando al rubio satisfecho y relajado la verdad ahora se sentía mucho mejor que antes, camino por su bosque privado escuchando las aves y sintiendo el solo en sus rostro cuando apareció ella, Konan estaba recargada en un árbol usando esa gabardina negra la verdad Naruto no entendía el porque de eso, no parecía consiente del mundo a su alrededor ya que estaba callada y con los ojos perdidos en una ardilla que comía una nuez frente a sus ojos, antes de salir corriendo cuando el rubio rompió una rama al caminar –hola Konan_chan ¿Por qué tan pensativa?- pregunto el rubio con algo de curiosidad mientras la mujer permanecía calmada y serena aunque eso si con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras suspiraba suavemente –pensaba en que quizá debería irme- dijo deprimida mientras el rubio protestaba no quería que ella se fuera y no comprendía el sentido de esa decisión que ella estaba tratando de tomar –no lo comprendes , hice cosas tan malas no quiero poner en riesgo tu familia ni a ti- decía ella mientras en su espalda alas de papel aparecían listas para batirse y emprender el vuelo cuando el rubio le sujeto de la muñeca obligándola a verlo, sus ojos se cruzaron y despacio el rubio acaricio una de sus ternas mejillas mientras Konan desviaba la mirada un segundo –no fue tu culpa el te controlaba, y si te vas de aquí solo te expondrás, Konan-chan no pienso perderte porque para mi tu eres parte de mi familia- dijo con una sonrisa amigable mientras la mujer lo miraba y poco a poco se acercaban.

Se unieron en un beso suave y pausado en el que a lengua del rubio pedía permiso de entrar a la boca de Konan quien abriendo los labios le dejaba entrar jugando con la suya enfrascándose en una suave danza sutil y delicada, las manos del rubio la rodearon por la cintura apretándola contra el mientras de los ojos de Konan caían lagrimas pequeñas y sus alas desaparecían como trozos de papel en el viento –(yo… yo quiero estar contigo para siempre Naruto_kun)- decía ella en su mente mientras las manos del rubio acariciaban su espalda por sobre la ropa y la ahora sonrojada Konan le miraba tras romper el beso, el calor la invadía y sabia bien el porque era había soñado tantas veces con ese momento y ahora lo tenia ahí frente a ella y no iba a acobardarse –Naruto_kun yo… este… yo soy virgen- dijo algo apenada mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba ante las palabras de la mujer peliazul con algo de incredulidad antes de acariciar suavemente su mentón –como puede una mujer tan bella como tu aun ser virgen Konan_chan no tienes que mentirme si no lo eres no me molestare- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva antes de besarla de nuevo mientras Konan lo sentía su cuerpo lo ansiaba tanto y no podía perder su oportunidad –Pain nunca dejo que alguien se me acercara… y ahora el no esta y.. y yo quiero que… que tu la tomes- declaro con un sonrojo mientras el rubio parpadeaba ante sus palabras con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, pregunto si estaba segura y ella asintió, solo entonces Naruto procedió, abrió la gabardina negra de Konan y se quedo algo asombrado, esa ropa ocultaba un cuerpo hermoso y curvo semejante al de cierta pelimorada domadora de serpientes, con suavidad el rubio abrió su blusa ligera que se desgarro bajo el firme tirón del rubio dejando expuestos los suaves y redondos senos de Konan, la recargo contra un árbol y con calma los amaso suavemente perdiéndose en su textura y peso adorables mientras sus dedos jugaban con los pezones endureciéndolos suavemente, cuando fueron como rocas el rubio ataco lamiendo y besando, mientras Konan por primera vez en su vida se entregaba a lo que sentía –aaah sii que bien se siente Naruto_kun aaahh- decía mientras el rubio besaba sus pechos chupando con suavidad los mismos amasando y apretando mientras sus labios saltaban de uno a otro sorbiendo de ella sus gemidos deseosos, los soltó y bajo a la falda de Konan que tras abrir cayo al suelo revelando una pantaleta negra y empapada en fluidos vaginales, el rubio cayo de rodillas y con su boca abierta beso la zona intima de la mujer del elemento papel –aaaaahhhhhh- gimió ella de placer al sentir la boca del rubio en su intimidad mordisqueando la tela de su prenda corriéndola a un costado mientras su lengua se colaba entre sus paredes internas arrancándole mas gritos de gozo mientras el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba mas y mas, las manos del rubio amasaban ahora su trasero mientras jugaban con las suaves y rimes nalgas de la mujer que solo podía acariciar la cabellera rubia de Naruto incitándolo a seguir, sus labios se toparon con su botón endurecido que lamio y chupo antes de morder suavemente mientras Konan gemía con fuerza y la lengua del rubio ahora se colaba en ella lo mas profundo que podía antes de salir y repetir el golpe.

No supo cuanto rato estuvieron así pero de algo estaba segura su cuerpo estaba al rojo vivo y pronto no iba a poder soportarlo mas, el rubio se movía en su interior como un maestro y su lengua valla que sabia como girar en ella mientras sus paredes internas se apretaban y Konan gritaba con fuerza –NARUTOOOOOOOOO- sus ojos se perdieron y sus fluidos se derramaron en un delicioso orgasmo que la dejo casi perdida por primera vez se venia no producto de su masturbación, el rubio abrió sus pantalones y tomo asiento en el suelo depositando a la excitada mujer sobre el, mordió suavemente su pico mientras le susurraba –ahora si estas así de mojada debería entrar mas fácil- y rozo su pene contra ella, los ojos de Konan se abrieron como platos cuando lo vio y trago algo de saliva nerviosa y ansiosa, sus manos acariciaron el pene del rubio suavemente mientras este lo deslizaba contra su entraba suplicante, con facilidad y algo e suerte el rubio lo alineo bien y besando el cuello de Konan mientras amasaba sus pechos ataco –aaahh que apretada eres- dijo a su oído mientras el rubio se hundía en la gimiente Konan que solo podía dejar salir gemidos de su boca al sentir como el pene del rubio se adentraba en ella, fue un empuje suave y pausado el que deposito su miembro en su interior con suaves y cadenciosos movimientos mientras ella solo podía gemir y gemir al sentir como el rubio la tomaba como su mujer, solo entonces Naruto se topo con el limite, y se detuvo, beso el cuello de Konan antes de susurrarle al oído –esto dolerá un poco Konan_chan pero después te encantara- sus manos amasaron los pechos de Konan antes de que el empujara, la mujer dejo caer un par de lagrimas de sus ojos al sentir como su interior se desgarraba y se abría ante el duro invasor del Ishura, su cuerpo entero temblaba y Naruto no dejaba de besar su cuello y de amasas sus pechos mientras su miembro se hundía por completo en Konan, llego hasta el fin del camino aun con un poco del el por entrar en ella, respiro un poco y se detuvo mientras Konan gemía de dolor y placer mas lo segundo que lo primero, retrocedió y volvió a clavarse la peliazul lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras e rubio repetía el golpe –aaahhh siii que bien se siente Naruto_kun- decía con una sonrisa en su cara sonrojada mientras el rubio empujaba en ella una y otra vez, los gemidos de ambos resonaban en el bosquecillo privado de Naruto mientras su miembro se perdía en el interior de Konan mientras el rubio empujaba en ella una y otra vez, su pene golpeo la entrada de su vientre y de un golpe penetro –aaaaaahhhhh- Konan casi grito al sentir como su útero era llenado por el miembro del rubio que ahora mismo la golpeaba con fuerza sin dejar de amasar y acariciar sus pechos mientras ella solo gemía mas y mas mientras el rubio se introducía en ella –aaahhh siii Naruto_kun te amor aaaahhh- dijo ella mientras el rubio apretaba el golpeteo hundiéndose en ella con fuerza mientras sus paredes internas se apretaban mas y el rubio gemía sin parar al golpear a Konan –yo… Konan_chan yo voy a llenarte- dijo deseoso y estimulado mientras la peliazul gemía y suplicaba su semilla, los dos gritaron a la vez mientras el rubio estallaba con fuerza inundando el vientre de Konan con su espesa semilla que casi desbordaba mientras Konan se recargaba en el rubio que le besaba el cuello y acariciaba su cuerpo  
>-Konan_chan te amo- susurro a su oído mientras la marca rojiza brillaba en el cuello de la usuaria de papel que se volteaba a besar al rubio antes de que los dos se disiparan en un remolino negro con un solo destino la recamara de Naruto después de todo tenia toda una vida de amor que retribuirle a Konan.<p>

En el callado bosquecillo solo quedaron pedazos de tela y las pantaletas de Konan tiradas en el suelo mientras una mujer de cabellos naranjas estaba por completo roja por todo lo que escucho sin duda lo que decían las Inuzuka era verdad el rubio era infatigable y amoroso en exceso –(Naruto_kun… yo quiero una familia… y quiero tenerla contigo si me das la oportunidad)- pensaba soñadora mientras caminaba por el bosque privado de la casa Ishura, lo que nadie noto fue a la sonriente casi babeante mujer de cabellos plateados que presencio todo el numerito de esos dos y que ahora mismo sonreía –eso es un hombre… y valla que esta bien armado, creo que esto lo confirma ya tengo al indicado para ocupar mi cama- decía Moka para si misma saboreándose el momento en que el rubio decidiera que era momento y la poseyera toda la noche, bueno quizá no tendría que esperar a que el se decidiera no por nada era una vampiresa y la mejor vampiresa de todas merecía al mejor ninja y ahora estaba mas que claro para ella que con lo sucedido en esa batalla que les conto el peliblanco pervertido el rubio era el hombre ideal para ella –pronto Naruto_kun vas a ser todo mío jejeje- se rio deseosa mientras se perdía en el bosque.

* * *

><p>El capitulo se ha terminado y que creen ya hemos conocido algunos de los proyectos de madara y sin duda van a dar muchos problemas en especial la llamada "bestia marina" después de todo hundir islas debe indicar mucha fuerza, aunque claro el que derroto al shodaime no canta mal las rancheras, y ni hablar de la chica del abanico que sin duda saben quien es jejejeje no me pude resistir a ella y quien podría, y claro ya sabemos quien es la persona a quien las biju temerán he dado muchas pistas si aun no saben o n ponen atención o simplemente necesitan ayuda de un profesional, y también supimos los efectos secundarios de obaheddo y del ojos de Naruto y su fuego morado es peligroso y si para rematar esto el rubio ha conseguido una nueva chica y parece que otra ya le hecho el ojo eso es seguro<br>_fue un muy lindo momento el de ellos (sonríe al recordarlo)  
>y caro que lo siguieron (sonríe pervertida)<br>eso es obvio solo mira donde se fueron (la otra asiente)  
>ahora a esperar el movimiento de la mirona jejej (las 4 ríen pervertidas)<br>_a estas alturas esas risas ya me parecen adorables… será que me vuelvo como ellas?

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: les gusto lo de konan


	167. C164: Lo que una vampiresa quiere

Hola gente espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana yo lo tuve, pero como se que no les interesa saber de mi vida personal no me voy a extender mas y los dejare con lo que tanto han esperado el capitulo del día de hoy pero antes los reviews que de eso vivo (no literalmente pero ustedes comprenden)  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: si konan ya es de la familia y creeme le deparo algo bueno a yugito todo es cosa de ser paciente,leviatan anda en lo suyo y si mai aparecio aunque aun no descartes a shigure y en cuanto a tu duda si hay un sello de expansion naruto lo menciono en un capitulo  
><strong>Core Nakisawa<strong>:si esa fue buena jugada en cuanto a moka creo que todas lo son de una u otra forma, si algo asi tengo planeado para mai ymei y creeme habra grandes luchas en cuanto a tu teoria aqui se esclarece todo de una buena vez  
><strong>seirius<strong>:sabes tienes toda la razon con respecto a madara en ese cap  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:eso no es un hecho... aun y si el no pierde el tiempo  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si el consejo al fin uso su cerebro si no ya estarian bien muertos  
><strong>MerlinJJ<strong>:todo es cosa de gustos creeme,y lo de moka fue peticion de una amiga por eso la inclui  
><strong>ZaikoCifer996<strong>:adelante me sentire honrado creeme  
><strong>Guest<strong>: estoy viendo si embona en algun momento  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:gracias por leerlo y creeme si lo lees en el cel te sirve pàra pasar el rato en trayectos largos jejeje, y si mai es demasiado sexy como para no incluirla en el fic  
>bueno esto ya se respondio es hora de seguir con el capitulo al fin<br>_que bien que clase de cap es (el autor alza una ceja)  
>si de transición, acción, de esa "acción" (el autor suspira)<br>no nos lo dirá mejor vamos a leer (mira a la pantalla )  
>entonces a leer se ha dicho (las 4 miran la pantalla) <em>  
>que raro que no trataron de sacarme de que trata el cap… bueno disfrútenlo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon eh<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 164: Lo que quiere una vampiresa<strong>

El reloj en la casa Ishura marcaba ya la hora de la cena y poco a poco el delicioso aroma de una exquisita cena cocinada por las siempre talentosas Mikoto, Tsunami y Hinata saturaba la casa abriendo el apetito de todo mundo bajo el techo de la gran casa, todo mundo sentía el resonar de sus estómagos clamando por comida, bueno casi todo mundo ya que en la habitación sellada del rubio este y su acompañante se dedicaban a saciar otra clase de apetito, Naruto estaba sentado sobre la cama desnudo abrazando el suave y delicado cuerpo de Konan que se balanceaba sobre su miembro erguido solido y combativo, sus gemidos resonaban en la recamara mientras el pene del rubio se perdía entre sus pliegues bajos hundiéndose en el interior de su vagina una y otra vez, -aaahh Naruto_kun mas no pares- suplicaba la usuaria de papel mientras el rubio besaba uno de sus pechos chupando suavemente su duro pezón mientras la peliazul lo apretaba contra ella, mordisqueo con suavidad arrancándole un fuerte gemido a la chica que solo pudo lazar su rostro hacia atrás mientras su boca dejaba escapar el quejido de gusto cuando el pene del rubio se adentraba en su vientre de nuevo, todo su cuerpo se cimbraba al sentir como el rubio estaba por completo dentro de ella, no hubo aviso alguno cuando Naruto giro sobre la cama y Konan quedo tendida sobre la misma con el Ishura sobre ella aun dentro de su cuerpo –Konan_chan eres mi hermoso ángel de la lluvia- susurro el rubio antes de retroceder y embestirla de nuevo con suavidad mientras ella solo lanzaba un delicioso gemido al viento sintiendo como su cuerpo era reclamado por el rubio, que de nuevo retrocedía para golpear de nuevo su interior, el pene de Naruto inundaba el cuerpo de Konan por completo mientras esta solo podía gemir sin parar –aaahhh mas Naruto_kun no pares mas hazme solo tuya- suplicaba la mujer de la lluvia mientras el rubio besaba su cuello acariciando su suave trasero levantándola de la cama mientras u miembro se colaba dentro de ella hasta el fondo de su cuerpo mientras se dejaba caer sobre ella, sus labios se unieron a los de Konan mientras sus piernas abrazaban al rubio que se balanceaba sobre ella entrando hasta el fondo de su ser en un golpeteo constante y vigoroso que marcaba en la mente de Konan una sola idea –(aaahh que delicia nunca me sentiré así con nadie mas solo contigo Naruto_kun soy tuya y solo tuya)- sus pensamientos como de las demás eran de total sometimiento al rubio que de nuevo lamia suavemente su cuello mientras ella casi ponía los ojos en blanco al sentir como el pene de Naruto parecía aumentar de ancho dentro de ella, se clavo hasta lo mas hondo mientras ella gemía con fuerza y el rubio estallaba dentro ella un caudal abundante de semen escapaba del rubio inundando el útero de Konan de nuevo, cuantos orgasmos había sentido la peliazul no tenia idea pero de algo estaba segura estos iban a ser solo los primeros en su nueva vida.

El rubio la beso con suavidad antes de salir de la usuaria de papel y recostarse a su lado, de inmediato Konan lo abrazo amorosamente mientras restos de semen blanco escapaban de su vientre inundado mientras ella besaba suavemente sus mejillas de curiosos bigotes y el rubio le apretaba suavemente contra su cuerpo, solo entonces tocaron a la puerta con fuerza llamando la atención de ellos –Naruto_kun… ya deja de estarte cogiendo a Konan y ven a cenar que la comida se va a enfriar, además no la consientas tanto que las demás nos vamos a poner celosas asique saca tu pene de ella vístanse y bajen a cenar- esa fue la siempre amigable y educada Tayuya, el rubio la reconoció de inmediato y sonrió con buen humor ante su siempre peculiar forma de decir las cosas mientras Konan se ponía tan roja como cierta Hyuuga al saberse descubierta en la cama del rubio donde claro no dormían para nada, se vistieron con calma antes de salir de la recamara y bajar por las escaleras de inmediato todo mundo se les quedo viendo mientras el rubio saludaba como siempre y la usuaria de papel se ponía aun mas roja que antes con las miradas fijas de todo mundo,- **Naruto_kun agárrame**- y el rubio sostuvo en sus brazos a Kia quien de nuevo estaba en su forma por completo humana bajo una mirada de molestia de algunas chicas al parecer antes de que el rubio apareciera la linda chica de cabellos azulados caminaba perfectamente bien y en cuanto el ojiazul apareció pues acabo en sus brazos mientras este la apretaba con suavidad contra su pecho pidiéndole q ue tuviese cuidado al caminar –**lo tendré si siempre estas ahí para atraparme**- dijo la chica con una sonrisa coqueta mientras el rubio asentía y sus labios se unían suavemente en un beso tranquilo y relajado, por su parte Akemi sonreía feliz al ver como su hijo admitía públicamente ante todo el clan que si sentía algo por la ex salamandra que ahora mismo estaba besando por su parte cierta mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes estaba haciendo un gran pero gran coraje –(como diablos lo hace eso no me funciona ya y ella solo llega se finge desvalida y acaba en sus brazos con un beso esto no es justo)- pensaba Mei suspirando molesta mientras las chicas respiraban y se relajaban, el beso de la pareja se detuvo y el rubio guio a Kia hasta la mesa antes de separarse un lugar a Konan quien tras sentarse pronto se vio bajo la atenta mirada de todas las chicas presentes que simplemente no le quitaban los ojos de encima mientras ella simplemente se sentía observada y con justa razón  
>-bienvenida a la familia Konan- dijo Mikoto con una gran y amistosa sonrisa arrancando una sonrisa tímida de la mujer que solo asintió a sus palabras<br>-y dinos ya probaste el miembro de nuestro alfa y te volviste su perra- el rubio y Konan escupieron lo que estaban comiendo ante la colorida pregunta de Tsume que solo sonreía al ver a los dos sacados de lugar  
>-claro que si no les dije que fui a su recamara, no se oía casi nada pero créanme esos dos estaban cogiendo de lo lindo ahí encerrados- declaro Tayuya mientras el rubio lanzaba una mirada dudosa a su madre que solo masticaba calmadamente la cena<br>-entonces si lo que Tayuya es verdad Konan_san ya has aceptado tu "castigo" de manos de Naruto_sama- todas las chicas miraron a la usuaria de cristal como si fuese la mas pervertida del mundo aunque de hecho si lo fuera encajaría aun mas en esa familia, por su parte Konan la miraba con cara de no entenderle nada  
>-<strong>lo que la pervertida deGuren quiere decir es si ya recibiste una buena dosis de la rica leche de Naruto_kun y verdad que es deliciosa te dan unas ganas de pasar tu vida recibiéndola día y noche<strong>- todas miraron a Shineko quien miraba con ojos brillosos al cielo mientras un poco de saliva escurría de su boca abierta  
>-dejen de confundirle mas… Konan_chan lo que las chicas quieren decir es que si recibiste una buena tanda de la semilla de Naru_chan y que si crees estar en cinta ya- todo mundo miro a Akemi mientras el rubio se ponía algo pálido al escuchar como su madre hacia semejantes preguntas a la pobre de Konan quien solo se coloreaba aun mas ante esas palabras<br>-por dios kasan que cosas le preguntas a Konan_chan!- casi grito el rubio mientras Akemi le miraba con ojos lloroso y todo mundo se sentía dolido por la mirada de la mujer  
>-Naru_chan… es que me muero de ganas de ser abuela- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio y todo mundo tenia una gota en la nuca ante las palabras de la mujer.<p>

Todo mundo comenzó a protestas justo en ese momento cuando la mujer dijo lo de desear nietos y claro de inmediato cierta mujer de ojos color miel se ofreció para darle su primer nieto y eso pues detono una enorme guerra en la casa Ishura mientras el rubio suspiraba por el alboroto causado por su madre y mas al saber que no podría reclamarle nada de nada después de todo si le decía algo ella podría medio matarlo de una sola mirada… mejor dejar que las chicas se calmaran por su lado, mientras todo mundo gritaba y ofrecía sus razones para ser la primera mujer en darle un hijo al rubio una peligris se limitaba a beber algo de vino que quien sabe de donde saco, sus ojos pasaban del pleito hacia cierto rubio que solo suspiraba al ver como todo estaba lejos de calmarse –(causas una reacción interesante en ellas verdad Naruto_kun… no te apures yo resolveré esto cuando seas todo mío y ellas comprendan que solo yo seré la madre de tus hijos)- una sonrisa ciertamente maliciosa se dibujo en su cara que paso desapercibida por todas las chicas que seguían en lo suyo, al mismo tiempo en un sitio dístate y remoto ocultos en una base subterránea nuestros villanos revisaban la información de Madara en la zona inferior de su base, el hombre de los ahora dos ojos poderosos miraba con cierta concentración a la figura pelirroja que flotaba en el extraño liquido, sus ojos reflejaban una gran concentración mientras se esforzaba por someter la mente de su nueva creación, poco a poco sus ojos se relajaban mientras miraba la figura en el liquido removiéndose en el interior de la cúpula  
>-<strong>y bien Madara… que tal marcha todo<strong>- pregunto el cristal mientras un poder resplandecía maligno en el sitio  
>-esta lista… su mente al fin se ha rendido ahora es por completo obediente- dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras la cúpula se abría y el cuerpo caía al suelo un poco impregnado del pegajoso liquido, sus ojos verdes se abrieron y ella se levanto despacio (na: no se realmente de que color son sus ojos digamos que son verdes)<br>-…- no dijo nada mientras les miraba su cuerpo hermoso típico de una Uzumaki de pechos copa d y largas piernas, piel blanca y cabello rojo atado en un interesante peinado con dos tiras blancas colgando a los costados de su cara, les miro con calma mientras Madara sonreía bajo la mascara, como desearía que Hashirama mirase a su nada esposa servirle ahora  
>-dinos a quien sirves- dijo el enmascarado reprimiendo las ganas de reír a carcajadas mientras la mujer pelirroja les miraba con calma<br>- a ustedes mi amos- dijo mientras hacia una reverencia cortes y educada mientras el hombre enmascarado sonreía y la enviaba a su dormitorio a estabilizarse por completo  
>-<strong>es un éxito Madara, con ella nuestra victoria llegara aun mas rápido que antes<strong>- elogio el cristal al hombre enmascarado que ya tenia planes para la mujer  
>-claro que si padre, y después de la victoria ella será una formidable esposa y madre para tus hijos, jajaja como quisiera ver la cara de Hahirama cuando ella se rompa ante ti jajajajaja- sus risas resonaron con fuerza en la oscuridad de la guarida mientras la mujer pelirroja llegaba hasta su dormitorio<p>

Era simple y tranquilo y Mito se recostaba con cama sentía como si algo le faltara aunque realmente no sabia que era y bueno no le importaba mucho en ese momento, todo lo que deseaba era descansar su cabeza le dolía demasiado en y solo deseaba que pasara y eso solo llegaría durmiendo "-abuela-" sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando esa voz infantil resonó en su cabeza no supo de donde vino solo recordaba algo remotamente amarillo y amoroso que le infundía tanto cariño, se levanto de la cama y bebió algo de agua no tenia idea de que era pero lo que fuese en verdad le estaba molestando y mucho; casi al mismo tiempo en la aldea de las hojas una mujer rubia de ojos color miel estaba en su cuarto mirando un viejo álbum de fotografías, en ellas se miraba a una joven Tsunade de la mano del viejo shodaime caminando por la calle festejando sus cumpleaños y una de ellas llamo mas su atención, la delineo con sus dedos acariciando con cuidado el rostro de la mujer pelirroja, realmente nadie lo sabia pero su carácter salió de ella, cuando la mujer pelirroja se molestaba valla que le infundía terror a Hashirama eso le hacia tanta gracia a ella recordó aquel cumpleaños cuando el hombre trato de enseñarle a usar madera y ella fallo miserablemente, como lloro al saber que no podía modelar el mencionado elemento , corrió por horas hasta que acabo en el bosque lejos de la aldea perdida o eso pensaba ella hasta que Mito apareció en escena, la consoló con tantas palabras dulces y amorosas pero sobretodo con esa frase que le dijo "- no importa lo que puedas hacer Tsunade_chan mientras lo hagas con el corazón y te esfuerces lograras lo que te propongas y mas porque tu eres una Senju y las Senju nunca se rinden princesa-" sonrió al recordar esas palabras mientras una lagrima caía de su mejilla ya era la ultima de su clan destinad a la desaparición al ser absorbido por el clan Ishura del rubio; La imagen de Naruto vino a su mente su fuerza, su poder, su determinación pero sobre todo sus besos y caricias y claro la forma en que la hacia vibrar cuando estaban en la cama, una sonrisa apareció en la cara de la mujer al recordar como aquella noche el rubio utilizó el elemento madrea para luchar contra la vampiresa y eso la hacia sonreír tanto quizá el clan Senju iba a desparecer en el clan Ishura pero era un hecho de que el elemento madera renacería y mucho mas poderoso que nunca, la sonrisa de su cara creció aun mas mientras cerraba el álbum y se recostaba en su cama lista para dormir de una buena vez mientras imaginaba una hermosa vida llena de niños rubios amorosos y poderoso sin duda era lo que mas ansiaba, una de sus manos bajo y acaricio su vientre mientras un sonrojo tenue adornaba sus mejillas –aquí crecerán nuestros hijos Naruto_kun… te lo prometo tendremos hermosos hijos mi amor- susurro antes de acomodarse mejor en la cama lista para dormir.

Al mismo tiempo en su recamara el rubio Ishura descansaba cómodamente en su cama era una noche no muy calurosa pero aun así el dormía solo en ropa interior cubierto por la fina sabana mientras la figura aparecía en el interior de su recamara esbozando una gran sonrisa demostrando sus afilados colmillos –esta noche… nos consagraremos el uno al otro y mañana cuando el sol salga… serás solo mío Naruto_kun- susurro Moka mientras su ropa caía de su cuerpo revelando su piel desnuda, no usaba nada de nada y con la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana se apreciaba su bella figura de pechos grandes y firmes de pezones algo endurecidos mientras su cabello colgaba a su espalda y sonreía saboreándose al rubio, las sabana fue retirada despacio mientras Naruto abría los ojos y se quedaba petrificado con lo que estaba frente a el, la hermosa mujer subió a la cama con sus ojos rojos mirando fijamente al rubio que simplemente no se movía, -eres todo mío ahora Naruto_kun- susurro la vampiresa mientras besaba al rubio asombrado que solo cayo sobre la cama mientras sus suaves y dulces labios se unían a los suyos, la lengua de Moka se adentro en la boca del rubio que solo pudo sentir la habilidad de la mujer mientras se entregaba a sus caprichos, sus pechos suaves y firmes se apretaban contra el toroso del rubio mientras Moka soltaba sus labios –no te muevas Naruto_kun- sus palabras dulces y melodiosas eran como ordenes que su cuerpo obedecía al pie de la letra mientras ella lamia suavemente su cuello y bajaba por el toroso del rubio paralizado, su ropa apretaba mucho y de un tirón la vampiresa de cabellos plateados se la arranco revelando el miembro erecto del rubio ojiazul –ohhh eso es lo que esperaba del mejor hombre de esta aldea- sus dedos suaves rozaron el pene del rubio con delicadeza acariciándolo mientras Naruto dejaba salir suaves gemidos al sentir como su miembro era consentido por los suaves y largos dedos de Moka quien era ama y señora de la situación en ese momento, su boca esbozo una sonrisa mientras se relamía los labios y se inclinaba sobre el miembro del rubio, su legua salió de sus labios y suavemente lamio la punta –aaaahhhhh Moka_chan … que… que haces- pregunto el rubio mientras la vampiresa deslizaba sus colmillos sobre el miembro del rubio que solo podía gemir con suavidad –solo reclamo lo que es mío Naruto_kun- sus labios se abrieron y devoro el miembro, el rubio se arqueo del placer cuando sintió sus labios suaves y tersos rodeando la punta de su miembro mientras chupaba con suavidad y el solo podía gemir, poco a poco tragaba el pene del rubio que solo podía aferrarse a las sabanas mientras Moka devoraba su pene poco a poco y el rubio gemía, su pene pronto estaba por completo en la boca de la peliplateada que chupaba con fuerza mientras el rubio solo podía gemir y gemir, su pene estaba siendo consentido como nunca antes mientras la mujer se movía arriba y abajo con maestría.

El rubio al fin logro moverse y sus manos acariciaron el suave cabello de Moka mientras esta lo miraba con ojos excitados mientras devoraba su miembro con ansiedad y el rubio gemía con fuerza mientras ella chupaba mas de su miembro –(no sabe nada mal con razón tienes tantas mujeres a tus pies Naruto_kun, anda no te contengas y dame su esencia)- pensaba la mujer mientras el rubio gemía con fuerza y su miembro estallaba con fuerza desbordándose en la boca de la mujer de cabellos plateados que devoraba con hambre la semilla espesa del rubio que solo gemía hasta quedar rendido, libero su pene aun firme y solido mientras una sonrisa perversa adornaba el rostro de la peliplateada que admiraba el miembro del rubio –(aun esta duro… que maravilla después de liberar tanto semen tan espeso y delicioso conserva esa dureza… es la clase de miembro que debe tener mi compañero)- pensaba la vampiresa mientras se deslizaba sobre el rubio, sus pechos colgaron sobre su cara y Moka sonreía arrogante y confiada en su victoria –anda Naruto_kun muéstrame de que eres capaz- decía con una voz zuave y sugerente, de inmediato el rubio reacciono lamiendo con suavidad los pechos de Moka quien solo lanzo un suave gemido al viento mientras la lengua del rubio recorría sus duros pezones al mismo tiempo que sus manos amasaban con suavidad su duro trasero, pronto el rubio chupaba sus pechos mientras ella dejaba salir dulces quejidos de placer al sentir como el rubio succionaba sus pechos –aaahh sii Naruto_kun que talento aaahh- decía alentándole a seguir mientras el rubio comenzaba a hora acariciar su espalda con suavidad mientras ella se dejaba consentir, su cuerpo estaba caliente como hacia tanto no lo estaba y valla que estaba disfrutando de este momento, el rubio acaricio con una de sus manos el seno izquierdo mientras mordía con suavidad el pezón derecho arranchando un chillido de gusto de la vampiresa sobre el, sus labios recorrían sus pechos, los besaba por completo mientras Moka sonreía mostrando sus colmillos al ver al rubio a los ojos, mientras este excitado rozaba su miembro contra la húmeda entrada de Moka quien bajaba despacio sobre el su vagina se abrió despacio mientras el pene del rubio se adentraba en ella –aaahhhh Moka_chan- dijo el rubio mientras ella se dejaba caer otro poco en el, su pene se adentro mas en allá casi hasta la cuarta parte cuando Moka se encamino a su cuello –tu serás solo mío Naruto_kun, solo yo tendré derecho a tu maravilloso pene y solo yo cargare a tus hijos mi amor- susurro con voz seductora antes de morderlo, bebió su sangre al mismo tiempo que se dejaba caer en el rubio, el pene de Naruto la hizo gemir de gusto mientras se relamía los labios y le sonreía, se movió hacia adelante y luego bajo el pene de Naruto se deslizo dentro de ella despacio y con placer mientras la mujer lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento y la marca de colmillos en el cuello del rubio sanada por inercia, Moka se movía con calma y cadencia el pene de Naruto inundaba su interior por completo mientras ella se movía suavemente sobre el los gemidos resonaban con fuerza en la recamara mientras Moka gemía mas y mas y su interior se apretaba, poco a poco sus movimientos se volvían mas fuertes y el rubio lo sentía ella estaba perdiendo el control y se entregaba a su lado mas animal, el rubio no perdía el tiempo cada que podía acariciaba uno de sus pechos o inclusive amasaba su redondo trasero mientras Moka se movía sobre el- dámelo amor… no te contengas aaahh dame tu semen lléname y se solo mío- le decía la vampiresa mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos, sintió cosquillas cuando la vagina de Moka se apretó aun mas y se inclino sobre el ofreciéndole el cuello –muérdeme…bebe mi sangre y destruye tu lazo con las otras, conságrate a mi Naruto_kun viviremos juntos siempre solo tu y yo podrás conservarlas como mascotas y juguetes pero solo si me muerdes ahora seremos uno para siempre- su cuello lucia tan suave y llamativo, el rubio lo sentía tenia tantas ganas de morder el suave cuello de la vampiresa.

En sus recamaras las chicas dormían sintiendo algo de dolor en el cuello sus marcas parecían brillas mientras se llenaban de un inusual color negro que amenazaba con destruirlas, el rubio se movió al frente, sus labios se abrieron y Moka sonrió mientras recorría su cuello besando y lamiendo era inminente pronto e rubio seria solo suyo de por vida, por la mente de Naruto pasaron las imágenes de todas las chicas y esbozando una sonrisa subió al oído de la peliplateada- eso no pasara Moka_chan… esta noche sabrás que tu eres mía y parte de mi clan- la mujer le miro con algo de asombro nunca nadie se resistió al encanto de una vampiresa, en sus recamaras las chicas dejaban de sentir ese singular dolor mientras sus marcas recuperaban el color tradicional antes de desvanecerse su lazo con el ojiazul estaba intacto, de regreso a la recamara Moka se movió suavemente sobre el mientras el rubio gemía y de nuevo la vampiresa se mecía con suavidad sobre el Ishura excitado que solo podía gemir ante los suaves movimientos de la mujer –olvida esas tonterías Naruto_kun… para que quieres eso conmigo tienes lo que necesitas- dijo dulce y seductora mientras sus caderas ascendían y casi salían , se clavo de nuevo y el rubio lanzo un gemido aunque la fuerza se le fue a Moka y su útero fue tocado por el miembro del rubio que la miro trastabillar un poco ante esa sensación, se alzo de la cama y la beso con suavidad mientras acariciaba una de sus piernas y la vampiresa lo abrazaba –acaso temes que si entro en tu vientre te guste demasiado Moka_chan- dijo el rubio alzando las cejas juguetonamente mientras giraban sobre la cama y la mujer peliplateada quedaba sobre las suaves sabanas, el rubio tomo sus piernas con facilidad y las separo ampliamente mientras se acomodaba sobre Moka-nada de eso Naruto_kun yo siempre voy arriba- dijo ella antes de ser besada por el rubio que amasaba con suavidad sus pechos mientras salía de ella y de nuevo golpeaba con calma sus paredes internas se crisparon cuando golpeo la entrada de su matriz y Moka lanzo un fuerte gemido –me gusta que estés arriba… pero eso va a cambiar Moka_chan después de todo tu vas a ser solo mía mi bella vampiresa- sus ojos se abrieron ante las palabras del rubio que empujo con fuerza, Moka lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras el rubio empujaba, sus manos arañaron su espalda mientras forcejeaba por detenerlo –aaaahhh Naruto_kun espera…. Aaahhh no entres no llegues a mi vientre- decía sonrojada y casi suplicante mientras el rubio se detenía, el útero de Moka estaba casi abierto y un poco del pene del rubio ya estaba por adentrarse en ella cuando se detuvo, y retrocedió con calma, los ojos de Moka se abrieron de sorpresa cuando el rubio retrocedió despacio, era raro, golpeo de nuevo en ella arrancándole un fuerte gemido mientras retrocedía y no irrumpía en su útero –tu me lo pedirás Moka_chan solo seré paciente… tenemos toda la noche- dijo con calma mientras se movía sobre ella sus manos amasaban los suaves pechos de Moka mientras esta era besada por el rubio que se mecía en su interior suavemente mientras sus piernas abiertas estaban flexionadas sobre la cama.

Cuanto rato demoro el rubio sobre ella no tenia idea pero algo era seguro estaba demasiado sensible,, sus manos abrazaban el cuello de Naruto mientras su espalda se arqueaba y estallaba con fuerza, sus fluidos mancharon las sabanas de la cama y el rubio la miraba sudorosa y con una cara orgásmica llena de placer –te ves tan bella cuando te vienes Moka_chan- susurro mientras lamia su oreja y de nuevo comenzaba a moverse, ese fue el 5 orgasmo de la vampiresa que aunque lo negase lo disfrutaba, siempre fue la que estaba arriba y ahora por primera vez en su vida estaba disfrutando de estar debajo de un hombre, que se balanceaba en su interior adentro y afuera con buen ritmo, su pene se deslizaba deliciosamente en su vagina tan mojada que solo lo sentía entrar y salir golpeando su vientre, su orgullo la hacia aguantarse no quería ceder, pero una idea se gestaba en su mente –(si… si se siente así en mi vagina entonces en mi útero… aahh no no puedo dejarlo entrar si lo hace…. Me perderé)- pensaba perdida en el placer mientras el rubio se mecía en ella con suavidad, golpeo su útero con suavidad mientras se movía en retirada, Moka lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras el rubio golpeaba con suavidad la entrada de su vientre, las piernas de Moka se cerraron en torno a la cintura del rubio mientras este la miraba ala cara –mas… entra mas Naruto_kun lléname toda- dijo suplicante y mientras el rubio la besaba con suavidad empujo su pene en ella, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el rubio entro en su útero, lanzo un fuerte gemido de gozo al sentir el pene del rubio en su vientre, mientras este se hundía por completo en ella, se detuvo por completo antes de retroceder y de escuchar como Moka gemía de gusto al sentir el miembro del rubio de nuevo adentrarse en ella, su miembro iba y venia en su interior recorriéndola por completo mientras su boca dejaba salir fuertes gemidos de gusto sintiendo como el rubio la hacia gemir con fuerza mientras sus brazos se enrosacaban en su cuello y lo jalaban hacia ella, sus labios estaban unidos en un nuevo beso mientras la peliplateada no paraba de gemir y clamar por mas, el rubio no se detenía y su pene se hundía en Moka una y otra vez mientras este se movía sobre ella- aaaahhh Naruto_kun mas…. Mas- gemía la vampiresa mientras el Ishura se mecía, la golpeaba con fuerza inundándola por completo con su miembro mientras ella solo podía gemir de gusto al sentir como el rubio la llenaba con su miembro, Naruto se tenso y se clavo hasta lo mas profundo mientras descargaba con fuerza en el vientre de Moka, ella se arqueo del placer mientras su cuerpo estallaba en un orgasmo final que la tiraba sobre la cama mientras el rubio le besaba y salía de ella tras inundarla con su semen, un poco del mismo se desbordo de su vagina entre abierta mientras el rubio se dejaba caer en la cama y Moka le abrazaba con posesividad no deseando dejarlo ir –(tu ganas esta vez Naruto_kun pero la próxima no correrás con tanta suerte)- ella pensaba con deseos de lograr su cometido porque para Moka solo un lugar le correspondía, la mujer de Naruto la única y claro para Naruto esa no era una posibilidad ahora todo giraba entorno a cual de ellos iba a ganar en esa situación.

Un día nuevo llego al mundo y en su guarida el cristal malévolo tenia a sus hombre reunidos frente a el mientras su poder resplandecía atemorizante y perturbador, -**es hora de un movimiento nuevo, según se una de las mujeres de Naruto es hermana del kazekage entonces atacaremos ahí**- dijo el malévolo ser mientras los últimos esbirros aparecían en escena, la orden era clara su deber era poseer al kazekage y su segundo al mando los hermanos de la mujer rubia de Naruto, asintieron a sus palabras y se desvanecieron en la nada mientras miraba su energía giraba a Madara –**manda a uno de los que salió ayer en la noche ese tal…Kenza es del país del viento así que se manejara bien quiero que si Naruto gana el este listo para destruirlo en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, ahora Sanada como aun no estas estable te tengo otro encargo ve a la aldea de la lluvia o lo que quedo de ella y tráeme uno de los cuerpos de Pain tengo algo planeado para el**- el hombre asintió y se alejo calmado y de buen humor al parecer la muerte del portador del rinnengan si que levanto el animo, todo mundo salió de a cámara mientras Madara se hundía en su laboratorio secreto y el sonido resonaba, el huevo/gema estaba ahora lleno de cuarteaduras en toda la superficie y eso le alegraba mucho –**pronto nacerás mi nuevo guerrero y ya te estoy preparando un banquete para que seas invencible jajajajajajajajaja**- sus carcajadas resonaron mientras mas grietas decoraban la enorme gema/huevo pronto algo muy malo y poderoso iba a llegar a las naciones elementales.

* * *

><p>Y se acabo el capitulo que tal les pareció, vimos claro como fue que termino el asunto de Konan, un intento de dominación de parte de una vampiresa que no logro su cometido eso no significa que se valla a rendir eh y claro para acabar todo ahora la meta de los malos es Gaara y además van a mandar una sorpresita inesperada para todo mundo… quien será ese tipo y que tan poderoso ha de ser, ni idea pero de seguro fácil no va a ser<br>_Moka es una egoísta (niega a sus acciones)  
>es verdad lo bueno que Naruto no cayo (sonríe feliz)<br>aun así no creo que se rinda tan fácil para mi que lo intentara de nuevo (las 4 asienten)  
>no lo lograra ella será la que se acabe sometiendo (sostiene una pancarta que dice "que la vampira se rinda")<br>_eso solo lo sabremos con el tiempo aunque a mi me intriga mas esta nueva estrategia akatsuki que estarán tramando con el cuerpo de pain?

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que tal lo que trama Moka


	168. C165: Arena corrupta

Bien hola gente hoy es martes y claro es hora de continuar con el fic como cada día esto se pondrá bueno créanme porque les garantizo que este capitulo va a entretenerlos y a dejarlos con gas de mas eso lo garantizo jejeje bueno para que me alargo mas mejor vamos a lo importante... lo reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:la verdad no habia considerado un persoange de ese anime jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:es verdad moka casi esta sometida sus enemigos se vuelven mas fuertes ya va siendo hora de pasar al siguiente nivel  
><strong>ZaikoCifer996<strong>:que bueno que te gusto  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si creo que a tsunade le dara un paro en cuanto a lo de moka si ese sera su inevitable destino  
>bueno esto fue corto por eso mismo suigamos con lo que esperan<br>_si el capitulo de hoy (mirando la pantalla)  
>ya era hora (igual que la otra)<br>a veces tardas mucho lo terminaste hace ½ hora (el autor suspira)  
>si aunque lo que estabas haciendo te quito mucho tiempo (le quiña un ojo y las otras 3 los miran acusadoras)<br>_cof cof cof… olviden eso y mejor lean el capitulo

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 165: Arena corrupta<strong>

Naruto abrió los ojos perezosamente, se sentía fantástico y ciertamente había pasado una excelente noche en compañía de la vampiresa de cabellos plateados, se movió para darle un beso de buenos días y para su sorpresa se vio por completo solo en la cama sin el suave y tibio cuerpo de Moka a su lado, miro en varias direcciones no encontrándola por ningún lado mientras se levantaba de la cama para toparse con que usaba bóxers, los mismos que el recordaba le fueron retirados la noche anterior, eso lo desconcertó un poco pero aun así decidió ignorar eso y alistarse para un buen desayuno en casa y en familia, salió de su recamara muy tranquilo y relajado ya con su ropa para el día a día y claro bajo al piso inferior donde el ajetreo de la mañana ya resonaba, tomo asiento en la sala esperando el llamado para desayunar y ahí la vio, la bella mujer de cabellos plateados leía un libro de historia y le sonreía muy cordial –buenos días Naruto_kun- no dijo nada mas cuando se le prendió del cuello y lo mordió bebiendo su sangre tibia como cada mañana, el rubio solo suspiro antes de que la vampiresa lo soltase y volviera a su asiento relamiéndose los labios –(quizá solo lo soñé)- pensaba el rubio mientras negaba y se tocaba la zona mordida le resultaba perturbador como el dolor comenzaba a ser menos cada vez y empezaba a disfrutarlo, por su parte Morrigan miraba en su forma alada a la vampiresa con ojos entrecerrados, el rubio salió de la sala al jardín para estirarse un poco y claro las chicas que no hacían nada corrieron de inmediato a mirar como su novio/esposo entrenaba todas a excepción de la vampiresa y la súcubo que tomo asiento delante de Moka y le miro fijamente  
>-<span>no soy estúpida, trataste de seducirlo verdad<span>- declaro la mujer de cabellos verdes mirando fijamente a la vampiresa peliplateada  
>-<span>y que si fue así súcubo no es algo que te deba interesar o acaso temes que el me prefiera sobre ti<span>- declaro la mujer con una sonrisa superior en sus labios mientras la súcubo le miraba irritada  
>-<span>conozco a las de tu tipo, son egoístas y si intentaste eso seguro que querías que el se uniera solo a ti o me equivoco y ni trates de negarlo que puedo percibir la semilla de Naruto_kun en tu vientre<span>- estaba enojada y eso era mas que obvio en ese punto mientras que Moka solo cerraba su libro  
>-<span>el merece a la mejor y esa soy yo, di lo que quieras pero al final tu y yo sabemos que se acabara entregando solo a mi<span>- dijo con arrogancia la mujer de cabellos plateados mientras se dirigía a mirar como todas las demás  
>-<span>eso mismo pensaba yo, no olvides que si se trata de seducir nadie supera a una súcubo y menos a mi, si yo acabe sometida a Naruto_kun y amándolo como lo hago que te hace pensar que tu caso será diferente<span>- declaro la peliverde antes de moverse lejos de Moka no tenia dudas en la resistencia del Ishura y ciertamente tenia un sentido perverso se satisfacción al imaginarse a la arrogante vampiresa domada y sometida al rubio como se moría por ver ese momento

Al mismo tiempo en el desierto inmenso en el país del viento un par de sombras oscuras se movían entre la arena a gran velocidad con su meta bien fija en el frente, a la distancia los grandes muros de roca de la aldea de la arena se alzaban resguardando la aldea en su interior mientras ellos se mezclaban con el suelo desapareciendo de la fas del desierto, a la distancia una figura mas de ropas de color café con el cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo larga casi a media espalda les miraba con calma, estaba demasiado lejos pero de alguna manera mantenía los ojos cerrados y sabia a la perfección donde era que se ubicaban –(no esta mal casi se desvanecieron de la tierra)- pensaba con una sonrisa mientras abría los ojos sobre su duna de arena mirando a la aldea de suna a una muy lejana distancia, respiro el caliente aire del desierto y la sonrisa de su cara creció aun mas mientras la brisa caliente elevaba la arena en una pequeña nube que l envolvía con calor y suavidad –como extrañaba esta sensación jejeje, me pregunto que tan fuerte será ese tal Naruto- se decía a si mismo mientras cerraba los ojos hundiéndose poco a poco en la arena del desierto para descansar a la espera de su oponente; de nuevo en Konoha el rubio y su nada breve familia terminaban el desayuno con gran apetito la verdad quedo extraordinario aunque el rubio tenia una mirada de duda en su cara –esta no es la sazón de ustedes… alguien mas cocino esto verdad- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara mientras Mikoto y las otras dos asentían y las chicas miraban a la cocina de donde emergía Kia de nuevo en su forma semi salamandra con una sonrisa y la mejilla algo llena de comida mientras sonreía algo apenada  
>-tu cocinaste esto Kia_chan?- pregunto el rubio a la azulada invocación que solo asintió a sus palabras algo apenada<br>-**si no fue fácil porque era mucha pero no fue nada que mi colita no arreglara**- dijo alzando el mencionado apéndice lleno de comida.

Tan pronto las chicas la vieron voltearon a sus platos limpios, de nuevo a la invocación y se empezaron a poner azules –guacala que asco, quítense de mi camino voy a vomitar!- grito Tayuya antes de salir corriendo a toda velocidad mientras las chicas empezaban a luchar por colarse en donde pudiesen botar la comida recién ingerida mientras la pobre de Kia solo se molestaba –**oigan no se pongan así me la lave antes de cocinar**- dijo molesta mientras el rubio suspiraba y Akemi se reía la verdad ella vio cuando Kia cocinaba y tenia que reconocer que usar esa cola fue útil, comenzaba a preguntarse como iba a manejar la vida cuando finalmente la perdiera pero bueno ya lo comprendería cuando pasara, por su parte Naruto salió de la casa a meditar un poco en el jardín sentía el cuerpo algo estresado pero aun así sabia que no podía rendirse ahora su lucha contra Pain fue demasiado violenta y le indicaba que estaba demasiado lejos de su nivel máximo necesitaba ser mas fuerte y no encontraba en realidad una buena manera de lograrlo –**no deberías esforzarte demasiado Naruto_kun**- dijo la dulce y melodiosa voz de Oren haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos mas que feliz antes de ponerse algo rojo, la hermosa fénix estaba recostada sobre una roca con su mentón sobre sus manos y por el ángulo el rubio tenia una visión mas que amplia y privilegiada de su gran escote y claro eso era lo que ella buscaba –**Naruto_kun acaso te gusta lo que ves y deseas verlo mas de cerca**- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras se alzaba un poco y el rubio se sonrojaba como detestaba cuando las mujeres se ponían en ese plan aunque ciertamente disfrutaba de esos momentos y mucho –**oye avechucha deja a Naruto_kun en paz**- grito Kia apareciendo en escena ya en su forma por completo humana corriendo a interponerse entre el rubio y Oren, las tima que por el ángulo en que se coloco el rubio acabo mirando su trasero demasiado cerca –(Kia_chan tiene un trasero precioso)- pensaba el rubio mientras las chicas se gritoneaban algo sobre meterse en sus platicas y cosas semejantes, el rubio suspiro sabia bien que ahora no podría meditar bien, por lo que con un suave beso en la mejilla de cada una se desvaneció del sitio en busca de un lugar mas pacifico, termino en el tejado respirando relajado mientras la brisa soplaba y el claro respiraba muy tranquilo –hola Naruto_sama- saludo la chica de cabellos naranjas apareciendo en el tejado con una canasta llena de ropa mientras el rubio le miraba sonriendo (creo que nunca voy a estar solo aquí verdad)- pensó con cierto buen humor mientras Nagi se aproximaba al tendedero donde colocaba la ropa recién lavada mientras el rubio seguía en lo suyo, la chica se sonrojo al notar esta como una escena hogareña donde claro ella seria la esposa del rubio, a su mente vinieron imágenes de lo ocurrido con Konan el día anterior y esta de mas decir que sintió como si la sangre quisiera abandonar su nariz, se recompuso como pudo antes de sentarse a un lado del rubio que seguía en lo suyo con calma antes de abrir los ojos y mirarla, ciertamente era hermosa mucho de hecho y no podía negar que sentía muchos deseos de protegerla después de lo que le paso con Pain  
>-Gracias Naruto_sama- dijo ella humilde mientras se inclinaba sobre el tejado de la casa Ishura<br>-porque me agradeces Nagi_chan yo no he hecho nada par que lo hagas- declaro el ojiazul mientras la chica se levantaba con ojos llorosos  
>-no es verdad pudiste haberme dejado y olvidado en amegakure pero no lo hiciste, me trajiste aquí a vivir con tu familia y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecida Naruto_sama- dijo ella antes de abrazarlo con fuerza mientras el rubio correspondía a su gesto de afecto<br>-nunca habría podido botarte Nagi_chan eres demasiado linda y no puedo dañar chicas lindas- dijo el Ishura haciéndola sonrojarse ante el cumplido

Sus ojos se cruzaron y antes de que el rubio siquiera pensara en moverse Nagi se lanzo contra el en un suave y puro beso que no duro casi nada antes de que se separar de el y se alejara a paso veloz totalmente roja –no recuerdo nada asique… ese fue mi primer beso… creo- dijo roja por completo antes de salir de escena dejando al rubio parpadeando confundido ante su actitud que ciertamente era linda y divertida, y ciertamente le gustaba esa singular y amnésica chica, se reincorporo del tejado y suspiro a ese paso nunca iba a poder meditar en paz, -creo que iré al bosque de la muerte- se dijo a si mismo antes de disiparse en un remolino negro; de regreso al desierto una patrulla de ninjas de rango anbu vigilaban la arena uno de ellos percibió el chakra sepultado en la misma y temiendo que fuese alguien que sucumbió a la tormenta de arena del día anterior o algún enemigo comenzaron a excavar –(creo que tengo algo con que entretenerme un momento)- pensó Kenza sepultado en la arena listo para saltar al ataque, la arena comenzó a girar en el suelo mientras los ninjas saltaban lejos del remolino de arena del cual emergió el hombre de cabellos negros con una sonrisa en su cara, les miro con una sonrisa mientras uno de ellos miraba el emblema de suna en su pierna derecha y sus ojos se llenaban de sorpresa –no… no puede ser… tu estas muerto- dijo aterrado mientras el suelo se abría y una estaca de roca surgía del mismo atravezandole por la espalda, los compañeros se lanzaron contra el agresor con velocidad y listos para matarlo pero fue inútil, la arena giro con violencia mientras mas rocas surgían de ella como aspas duras de una licuadora que tan pronto golpearon a los ninjas les destrozaron brazos y piernas regando sus cuerpos por el suelo, de debajo de la arena garras de roca se alzaron apretándolos con fuerza mientras los hundían en la misma y Kenza sonreía, el ultimo de ellos tosía sangre y le miraba con horror –no…. No puedes ser el… tiene mas…mas de 70 años muerto- dijo con miedo mientras la garra de roca se apretaba triturando sus huesos antes de sepultarlo en la arena y el comenzara a hundirse de nuevo –lo siento pero muerto ya no estoy- dijo con buen humor mientras se terminaba de hundir y desaparecían del suelo del desierto sin dejar rastro alguno, en suna las cosas marchaban con calma y tranquilidad la verdad era un día bastante común donde el calor del desierto quemaba todas las superficies de la aldea de la arena y claro para no variar cierto marionetista de ropas negras salía de un bar tras beberse algo helado –diablos se que es mi hogar pero a veces preferiría que hubiese mas nubes- decía Kankuro mientras avanzaba por las calles en dirección a la oficina de su hermano, lo cito hacia casi media hora y claro el opto por una escala para beber algo después de todo no era algo urgente, caminaba por las calles recibiendo los saludos de la gente cuando un ruido extraño como un quejido resonó en una calle angosta y cerrada –hay alguien ahí?- pregunto con curiosidad antes de escuchar el mismo ruido y adentrarse en la misma calle pensando que quizá se trataba de algún civil herido o un ninja que no se reporto por la misma causa, camino despacio y se sintió extraño era un callejón cualquiera pero tenia un aire denso y misterioso y ciertamente algo siniestro, sobre uno de los muros una figura oscura observaba al titiritero con calma, se deslizo por la oscuridad antes de dejarse le caer, Kankuro sintió el golpe y trato de gritar pero fue inútil algo oscuro y pesado lo envolvió con fuerza y lo derribo al suelo mientras su conciencia se perdía.

Mientras tanto en el bosque de la muerte nuestro rubio ninja de la hoja estaba en pose de meditación todo le estaba funcionando bien ya que cambio su locación de meditación para no ser interrumpido de nuevo, ahora mismo estaba cerca del borde norte donde nunca se le veía y estaba seguro de que ahí nadie iba a encontrarle al menos no por un tiempo a menos que fuese alguna emergencia, estaba en lo suyo perdió en la relajación de su meditación cuando el estruendo lo saco de la misma, un relámpago cruzo por el suelo derribando un árbol y el parpadeo confundido antes de enfocar ala responsable de eso, se trataba de la rubia de kumo Yugito quien se escapo de sus deberes como embajadora para entrenar un poco, el rubio suspiro al parecer este día no iba a poder entrenar nada de nada, salió de su escondite saludando amistoso a la rubia que de inmediato se sonrojo al verle de cerca, usaba su ropa de entrenamiento una blusa blanca que usaba desde sus días de chunin y con el inesperado crecimiento de su figura cortesía de cierta gata de dos colas pues le apretaba bastante y eso claro llamaba mucho la atención del rubio que le miro discretamente aunque aun así ella se ponía algo roja, se sentaron en el pasto solo a disfrutar de la compañía del otro mientras la rubia se quejaba de los aburridos tramites de la oficina y el rubio sonreía ese era el tipo de trabajo que nunca aceptaría, de embajador, no era demasiado papeleo quizá si supiera que Sarutobi y el feudal planeaban para e habría optado por emprender la huida de Konoha junto con todo su clan pero estaba por completo ignorante de ello, estuvieron platicando un buen rato hasta que Naruto se quedo cayado mirando fijamente a la ahora roja rubio que solo le preguntaba que le pasaba para que la mirase de ese modo –eres tan hermosa Yugito_chan, si no tuviera fuerza de voluntad ahora mismo trataría de hacerte el amor- dijo con buen humor mientras la rubia solo enrojecía aun mas y le miraba fijamente con nerviosismo  
>-de verdad… entonces porque no lo intentas- sus ojos evitaron a los del rubio que despacio se le acerco antes de tomarle del mentón y darle un suave beso en los labios mientras ella se entregaba a su roce<br>-sabes Yugito_chan, Shineko_chan es muy habladora ella me conto de cómo odiabas las misiones de seducción- dijo el rubio mientras la mujer de la nube le miraba con duda  
>-siempre quisieron reducirme a una mera putakunoichi para su diversión pero por fortuna eso nunca paso y ahora estoy contigo- se recargo en el rubio que le abrazo con suavidad  
>-aun así Shineko_chan me conto que tu nunca has tenido relaciones con nadie es verdad- pregunto el Ishura con curiosidad mientras Yugito enrojecía del rostro por semejante pregunta<br>-bueno nunca acepte esas misiones y pues… no nunca siempre he esperado al correcto- miraba al piso toda roja mientras el rubio le sonreía  
>-se que deseas entregarte en tu luna de miel como tu madre, solo por eso me contengo pero dudo poder esperar mas, un día pronto Yugito_chan un día de estos no me aguantare mucho y acabaremos en una cama después de que te quite tu bello vestido de novia- le levanto el rostro y le beso con suavidad mientras ella sonreía al imaginarse en esa situación era lo que mas deseaba se podría decir su sueño y e rubio le cumpliría ese capricho solo para verla feliz.<p>

Se estuvieron besando un buen rato hasta que el estomago de la rubia gruño –lo siento pero con lo de Kia no me dieron ganas de comer nada mas en la mañana- dijo algo apenada mientras el rubio se ponía de pie y le ofrecía su mano la iba a llevar a su lugar favorito ichiraku a comer de ese sagrado y delicioso alimento, ramen, cabe decir que cuando dijo eso la rubia se rio de la idolatría que tenia Naruto para el mencionado alimento; de nuevo en suna Gaara atendía su papeleo sin quejarse o inmutarse mientras su asistente, aprendiz y novia Matsuri le asistía como siempre con amabilidad y amor, la puerta resonó y la chica abandono la misma mientras Kankuro entraba calmado y sereno al encuentro con su hermano menor –que ocurre Gaara?- pregunto con calma mientras el kage pelirrojo miraba por la ventana y apreciaba su aldea antes de mirar a su hermano de nuevo, al parecer sus patrullas tenían problemas con las tormentas de arena y necesitaban que sus marionetas de reconocimiento estuviesen listas lo mas pronto posible, fue así como una platica técnica sobre las mencionadas maquinas ninja empezó mientras una figura oscura descendía de las piernas de Kankuro y se arrastraba por el suelo como una mancha negra imperceptible para Gaara, su arena se movía por inercia cuando la oscuridad trato de atraparlo por abajo, el pelirrojo miro como su arena de interponía en el camino de la masa negra que le atravesaba como si nada antes de enroscarse en sus piernas –Kankuro!- grito el sorprendido pelirrojo mientras la oscuridad lo aseguraba a la silla y su hermano le sonreía con ojos verdes y extraños –no te resistas kazekage que eso solo lo hará mas doloroso- dijo el hombre mientras los ojos de Gaara se cerraban, el pelirrojo abrió los ojos estaba en un amplio desierto recordaba bien ese sitio fue donde Shukaku alias Rei estuvo sellada hacia tiempo, la arena se meció y frente a el apareció el extraño individuo de ojos misteriosos y de piel decolorada  
>-que interesante eres el primer anfitrión que me arrastra a su paisaje mental pero aun asi no me vas a expulsar- dijo el esbirro con una sonrisa mientras el cielo azul se ennegrecía y la arena se movía furiosa<br>-no se quien seas pero no ganaras esta lucha- declaro el pelirrojo antes de atacar

Todo el suelo se movió mientras la arena corría como un rio furioso arrastrando al esbirro lejos de el mientras la oscuridad ascendía al cielo destrozando la arena que salpicaba como agua por todos lados mientras la figura del invasor se alzaba del suelo, sus látigos negros volaron por el aire tratando de sujetar a Gaara mientras la arena se alzaba a su alrededor bloqueando los embates del enemigo defendiendo a su maestro que se disolvía en arena en el viento –nada mal no por nada es tu mente y eres un kage- dijo el esbirro de buen humor mientras miraba a su alrededor, el suelo retumbo antes de que una ola gigante de arena apareciera saliendo de la nada mientras Gaara se alzaba sobre ella con brazos cruzados, era inmensa de mas de 20 metros de altura y se movía a una velocidad tremenda cubriendo todo con su avance, cayo sobre el esbirro que alzo la oscuridad para defenderse mientras esta era aplastada por la arena y el era sepultado en la misma mientras se comprimía con fuerza –un estúpido ya me controlo una vez, tu no lo harás también- declaro el kage pelirrojo seguro de su victoria, en el exterior el esbirro dentro de Kankuro miraba con curiosidad como la arena del pelirrojo lo envolvía en un capullo duro mientras la oscuridad parecía ser repelida; mientras tanto en la aldea de la hoja nuestra pareja rubia comía ramen muy alegres y animados en el mencionado restáurate bajo la sonrojada cara de Ayame después de todo en cuanto entraron el rubio la presento como otra de sus bellas y sexys novias, de inmediato la chica se puso bastante roja mientras Teuchi resoplaba al parecer el no encontraba divertido esa clase de comentarios sobre su hija, el trío se sentó a platicar y a comer mientras el pobre hombre corría de un lado a otro atendiendo a los clientes y la cocina mientras su hija se perdía en su novio de ojos azules, de inmediato se llevo bien con Yugito las dos tenían un carácter semejante omitiendo claro los pensamientos pervertido de la rubia tantos años junto a Shineko le pasaron factura a largo plazo, la platica fue bastante animada mientras el rubio alagaba sin parar la cocina de la chica que solo se sonrojaba mientras Yugito sonreía era raro pero no le molestaba de ninguna manera que el rubio coquetease con la chica es mas le parecía divertido verla sonrojarse hasta que claro el la alagaba a ella y era su turno de ponerse roja para diversión de Ayame –(creo que finalmente mi mente se integra al gran clan de Naruto_kun)- pensaba con una sonrisa mientras el rubio besaba suavemente ala chica del ramen en los labios antes de girarse a ella y para que no sintiera celos besarla igual claro todo estaba tan tranquilo y relajado que tenia que arruinarse -¡NARUTO_KUN!- el rubio sintió un escalofrió en su espalda al darse la vuelta y ver a su ya olvidado sequito de fans mirándolo como un trofeo, de inmediato el rubio emprendió la graciosa huida despidiéndose de Yugito y Ayame mientras la legión de locas mujeres no menos de 40 lo perseguían por la calle principal destrozando todo a su paso –algún día alguien va a matar a esas mujeres- decía Yugito con una sonrisa espeluznante que a mas de uno de los clientes del local le dio miedo –quiza se intoxiquen con la comida- dijo Ayame sonriendo del mismo modo, en ese punto los comensales salieron corriendo no sin antes dejar el dinero en el mostrador mientras Teuchi temblaba de miedo en posición fetal detrás de la barra sosteniendo una fotografía de la madre de su hija –porque saco tu carácter Mikura_chan- decía el hombre meciéndose adelante y atrás por completo aterrado.

En la aldea de la arena específicamente hablando en el interior del kazekage, este estaba sobre el amplio mar de arena seguro de su victoria cuando el suelo se agito y un geiser oscuro estallo con fuerza ascendiendo al cielo de la arena revuelta emergió la figura sonriente del esbirro que se sacudía la arena de la ropa, bajo sus pies la arena dorada y suave comenzaba a volverse negra y dejaba de responder a los comandos de Gaara, movió su brazo a un lado y esta se agito con fuerza en forma de ondas que ascendían del suelo tratando de golpear al esbirro que solo se desvanecía en la oscuridad, un bruma negra comenzaba a saturar el sitio mientras Gaara lo buscaba por todos lados, la oscuridad se volvió mas intensa mientras mas arena se congelaba bajo ese poder y Gaara lo sentía comenzaba a debilitarse –no te preocupes no te matare solo te dormiré para que no fastidies- dijo el esbirro mientras la oscuridad envolvía todo el desierto y se cernía sobre Gaara cayendo sobre el con una fuerza demoledora que aplastaba todo a su paso, el kage se envolvió en una esfera de arena que se endurecía por fuerza mientras la oscuridad le destrozaba con fuerza mandando los gajos de la misma al cielo –eres mío!- la esfera de arena reventó de golpe cuando la oscuridad le golpeo de frente destrozándolo todo y alzo a Gaara en el aire mientras era envuelta por ella –no te saldrás con la tuya te detendrán Naruto no dudara en destrozarte cuando se entere- decía el pelirrojo seguro de que su amigo y cuñado correría en su auxilio en cuanto se enterara de lo que le estaba ocurriendo en ese momento –contamos con ello kazekage- los ojos de Gaara se abrieron comprendiéndolo todo, se trataba de una trampa y poco a poco se cerraron y se perdió; en el exterior la arena se desgajaba revelando la figura ya sin la oscuridad del kazekage que abría los ojos mientras una sonrisa perversa adornaba su cara, se miraba los puños y los apretaba con fuerza lo sentía el poder el control y la fuerza de Gaara eran todos suyos –este cuerpo… es maravilloso jajajajajajaja- sus risas resonaron mientras alzaba los brazos dejando salir todo su chakra y alrededor de suna la arena se movía girando alrededor de ella como en un huracán mientras el poder del usurpador le controlaba con facilidad alzando una gigantesca ola que casi eclipsaba el sol antes de caer sobre la aldea, Baki miro todo desde su posición de vigía en el edificio de alado y ahora mismo se maldecía no alcanzo a salvar al kage y media suna estaba debajo de la arena, como pudo llego a la torre de mensajes que estaba casi enterrada y tomando el único animal disponible le coloco el aviso –busca a temari- le ordeno al ave que voló fuera de la torre mientras la arena se movía y aumentaba de volumen, la mano de Baki fue tolo lo que quedo visible mientras esta poco a poco perdía la movilidad al ser sofocado por la arena, había muerto.

En la oscura guarida de akatsuki el líder cristalino miraba con una sonrisa como Sanada arrojaba sobre el suelo el cuerpo del camino de los fantasmas hambrientos –sigo si saber par que quieres a esta pelota- dijo el molesto hombre que fungió de recuperador mientras el cristal brillaba perverso e iluminaba la gena, estaba toda llena de grietas y era asombroso como era que se mantenía intacta mientras parecía que algo viscoso goteaba de ella manchando el suelo, era lo mas repugnante que alguno de ellos hubiese visto en su vida –el puede absorber el chakra de los ataques de sus enemigos , con esa habilidad mas la piel del kraken será perfecto e indetenible- hablo con seguridad mientras sus risas resonaban el la oscura guarida y Sanada suspiraba solo esperaba que lo que fuera a salir de ahí no fuese un chasco como e todo poderoso Minato; de nuevo en la aldea de la hoja cierto ninja rubio estaba atrincherado en una tienda de armas esperando que sus suegros lo protegieran de las acosadoras incansables que se movían de un lado a otro por la calle –Naruto_kun- dijo la voz femenina de Risa antes de sonrojarse un poco al saberse a solas con el rubio, su marido había salido a un viaje de negocios y por eso ella ahora mismo realizaba un inventario, el rubio suplico piedad y que no le echara a la calle y ella accedió pidiéndole algo a cambio que le ayudara con las cosas pesadas, estuvieron un buen rato moviendo y contando y claro el rubio como buen yerno no podía solo irse y dejarla así cuando le ayudo, ahora mismo sostenía la escalera mientras ella revisaba algo de mercancía en un estante superior, no se pudo aguantar la curiosidad y alzo la vista de inmediato su cara se puso roja -(no sabia que usara ropa blanca tan pequeña)- pensaba todo rojo mientras la mujer se coloreaba de las mejillas a imaginarse aquellas vividas anécdotas de su hija sobre su primera vez con el rubio, sobre su vigor, su abundante descarga y su tamaño decir que no le llamaba la atención era mentir, estaba tan sumida en sus ideas que se tropezó y fue a parar al suelo justo sobre el rubio que por estar distraído termino en el suelo, abrieron los ojos sobándose las heridas en la cabeza y el cuerpo y en ese punto Risa se puso aun mas roja, estaña con su vestido todo levantado sentada sobre el rubio en el suelo –(ya veo de donde saco Tenten_chan su belleza)- pensaba el rubio mientras trataba de resistir pero a veces cierta parte de el casi parecía pensar por su cuenta, las mejillas de Risa se tiñeron de rojo cuando sintió algo duro comenzando a empujar contra ella, -(bueno un par de veces no le harían daño a nadie no voy a dejar a mi esposo… aunque si lo hago… podria acabar prendada de el)- pensaba toda roja mientras el rubio pensaba con sensatez y tras disculparse por el desorden y la hora se retiraba de ahí corriendo a toda velocidad conteniendo lo mejor que podía su erección, por su parte Risa solo se ponía mas y mas roja al considerar que de hecho nunca estuvo en su máxima dureza- debe ser enorme… nunca he tenido uno así- dijo algo desanimada antes de fantasear con su ropa desgarrada y un amoroso yerno que la consolaba en sus solitarias noches cuando su marido estaba en sus viajes, noches largas e intensas que la hacían gritar como su hija, solo entonces reconsidero lo que pasaba y agitando la cabeza volvió a lo suyo mejor no pensar en eso o como su esposo alguna vez acabaría echando "una cana al aire" aunque considerando al rubio seguramente seria toda una cabellera; en el cielo nocturno sobre los bosques un ave volaba a gran velocidad no era la mas rápida de suna pero si la mas resistente al día siguiente arribaría a Konoha con la noticia de Baki y solo restaba esperar saber que ocurriría cuando cierto rubio se enterara de eso.

* * *

><p>bueno el capitulo termino y espero leshalla gustado vimos lo que paso con los esbirros y las andanzas de Naruto en su hogar mas un reclamo de cierta súcubo a una vampiresa y claro mas de la dulce Kia que sigue haciendo de las suyas, lo que sea que va a salir del huevo va a tener demasiado poder es un hecho y claro para colmo de lames el rubio ahora anda considerando "consolar" a la madre de Tenten que no se contiene o que?, y claro para rematar todo el sujeto que asesino a aquellos ninjas el revivido al parecer es muy conocido en suna será acaso de ahí y que tan poderoso será?<br>_veo acción en el horizonte (señalando a frente)  
>es verdad tiene pinta de sr enorme (mirando en la misma dirección)<br>alístense para el abordaje (las 4 asienten)  
>recuerden sin prisioneros solo saquémosle el spoiler como mejor sabemos (las 4 lo mira con ojos pervertidos)<em>  
>no debieron ver esa película de piratas… y por esos ojos no creo tener mucho tiempo los veo luego<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar en suna?


	169. C166: Un mar de arena

Y llego el nuevo capitulo para que no desesperen y empiecen a divagar mucho sobre que pasara pero claro como se que no les interesa saber mis opiniones sino leer lo que escribí por lo que pasare de una vez a los reviews  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>: no te apures por lo del otro cap y si naruto tiene que se mas fuerte o no podra ganar eso es un hecho  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:jajaja no creo que este mejor que la historia original pero agradezco el comentario  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:tienes razon ese el final para moka y lo va a disfrutar mucho es un hecho, lo de higure ahi va tu ten fe en cuanto a lo de risa creo que ahi si puede haber algo del otro lado quien sabe todo depende del hombre rubio a ver si se snima con la mammi de ino jejeje  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: bueno tecnicamente ese es el ritmo de la historia quiza cambie de vez en cuando pero en escencia ese es  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: y ni te esperas ver que pueden hacer con el y si que malagradecidas y pensr que se pudo haber quemado su colita al cocinar jejejeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>: el problema es que mientras mas pasa el esbirro en una mente esta se debilita mas por eso fue tan facil tomar a gaara con naruto no se pudo por naruko de haber estado karura en gaara no lo habrian controlado, y si naruto nunca se negara a ayudar a una bella mujer en problemas y parece que risa los tiene  
><strong>Lunna Salvatore<strong>: gracias por decir eso  
>ahora como respondi desto los dejo con este capitulo para que sepan que mas va a pasar en esta nueva lucha contra esbirros son los últimos asique eso debe darles una idea de sus alcances no por nada existe la frase "lo mejor para el final" no les parece<strong><br>**_eso quiere decir lo que creo (mira al autor)  
>son los mas fuertes (le mira con ilusión)<br>genial ahora si Naruto va a luchar enserio (el autor sonríe)  
>no olvides a quien esta escondido a la espera de atacar (las otras aseinten)<br>_como dijeron por ahí "esto huele a emboscada" verdad

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 166: Un mar de arena<strong>

El ave surcaba los cielos con velocidad, la mas grande que podía alcanzar después de todo ya era un ave vieja y actualmente no se le empleaba mucho, ahora mismo el viejo halcón recorría el cielo donde las estrellas comenzaban a perder su brillo al empezar a despuntar el sol en un bello amanecer mientras a la distancia una sombra semejante a grandes muros comenzaba a ser visible bajo la luz de un nuevo día, en la aldea de las hojas las cosas eran como siempre muy calmadas, en sus casas las personas comenzaban a despertar aunque en una, una pareja de hecho no durmió en toda la noche, los fuertes gemidos de la mujer de cabellos castaños oscuros resonaban en la recamara mientras el hombre sobre ella se hundía en su interior con fuerza y vigor uno que nunca en su vida sintió, su cuerpo entero se crispaba ante cada embestida que depositaba el gran miembro del hombre en su interior, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor se aproximaba a un nuevo orgasmo mientras buscaba con hambre los labios del rubio sobre ella, se trenzaban en un intenso beso mientras el rubio ojiazul se hundía hasta lo mas profundo de ella mientras su miembro se inflamaba y estallaba con fuerza derramando cantidades casi industriales de semen dentro de la mujer que lanzaba un fuerte gemido al viento mientras su cuerpo era llenado en la semilla de su nuevo hombre, -ohh Naruto_kun es tanta… y tan caliente la adoro- decía con una sonrisa mientras se sentía llena de la semilla del rubio que solo le miraba con dulzura –es lo menos que mereces...Risa_chan- dijo el Ishura a la madre de la chica de ropas chinas mientras de nuevo comenzaba a balancearse sobre ella dando inicio a otro encuentro matinal entre ellos, nadie en Konoha lo sabia pero cuando su esposo viajaba ella se sentía tan sola y en esos momentos de necesidad su yerno rubio y apuesto se encargaba de consolarla en la cama como el amante mas amoroso y apasionado que hubiese soñado nunca –aaahhh Naruto_kun no pares adoro tu enorme pene ooohhh siii mas empuja mas- decía la mujer con ojos llenos de placer mientras la puerta de su recamara se abría y una sonriente Tenten aparecía en el umbral de la misma, sus ojos le miraron mientras el rubio seguía en lo suyo y su hija sonreía al verla sometida a la pasión de Naruto –pásalo bien kasan, mereces mucho amor por soportar tanto tiempo de soledad- dijo la ojichocolate antes de cerrar la puerta mientras Risa sonreía y el rubio le besaba de nuevo mientras la inundaba otra vez con su semen caliente.

-aaaaaahhhhhh- gimió con fuerza la mujer levantándose de la cama con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras buscaba al rubio hombre en su recamara, miro a un lado y al otro mientras la luz del sol se colaba por su ventana mientras ella enrojecía por completo del rostro al comprender bien lo que acababa de soñar, se recrimino por tener semejantes sueños después de todo era un mujer casada desde hacia mucho tiempo, suspiro derrotada en sus sabanas se miraba una mancha ciertamente incriminante mientras ella sonreía nerviosa ante lo que le paso, solo fue un sueño y aun así fue mas que suficiente para que ella de verdad tuviese un orgasmo solo soñando como sostenía un encuentro por demás intenso con el rubio marido de su hija sus piro cansada antes de levantarse de la cama y empezar a realizar sus deberes diarios así era mejor que no pensara en esas cosas aunque la verdad era que no podía sacase de la cabeza esas imágenes y las mas que vividas descripciones de Tenten no le ayudaron para nada, sin duda iba a estar condenada a fantasear con ello por un buen tiempo; al mismo tiempo en la casa Ishura nuestro rubio afortunado y odiado despertaba muy cómodo y relajado abrazando algo suave y tibio que claramente era un cuerpo femenino, parpadeo un par de veces antes de girarse hacia el mismo y ver a su lado a una mujer de cabellos verdes, la reconoció de inmediato se trataba de Fuu y haciendo memoria recordó a la perfección lo que paso la noche anterior, como siempre un comentario de su madre detono una riña sobre cual de las chicas merecía ser la madre de su primer hijo y no estaba seguro de cómo eso acabo degenerando en un concurso de bebida que las dejo a todas fuera de combate y claro el las llevo a cada una a su respectiva recamara la ultima que coloco en su sitio si mal no recordaba fue a Karin de la que apenas logro despegarse para irse a su recamara, después de eso una mareada Fuu apareció en su recamara por completo confundida y mareada, se desplomo en su cama y de ahí ya no la pudo mover, sonrió de buen humor mientras abrazaba a la chica que se colocaba sobre su pecho con una gran sonrisa en realidad dormir acompañado era bastante agradable mas por una chica linda como la peliverde y por eso mismo no se movía de la cama es mas se acomodaba aun mas para poder dormir otro poco en brazos de Fuu que solo balbuceaba cosas incoherentes mientras lo abrazaba, por desgracia la calma no podía durarle mucho tiempo, la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras una conocida mujer peliverde y rojo entraba por la misma  
>-Naru_chan levántate de una vez… ohh no sabia que estabas con Fuu_chan- dijo con una sonrisa insinuante mientras el rubio se ponía algo nervioso<br>-no es lo que crees kasan solo dormíamos no hacíamos nada mas- dijo defendiéndose mientras detrás de la mujer aparecían figuras féminas que miraban a la peliverde con ojos asesinos  
>-no tienes que justificarte conmigo ya eres un hombre que necesita de la compañía femenina… ahora que lo pienso bien nietos con el cabello verde y ojos azules serán tan bellos- decía la mujer perdida en sus fantasías con los mencionados infantes mientras el rubio tenia una gran gota en su nuca<br>-kasan que no hacíamos nada- dijo el rubio mientras Akemi se alejaba muy alegre por el corredor dejando entrar a la recamara del rubio a unas enojadas mujeres de cabellos rojos, rubios, castaños y un par de lindas biju algo irritadas  
>-…Naruto_kun…mas- decía Fuu aun dormida firmando su sentencia de muerte sin siquiera saberlo.<p>

El día ya estaba en marcha y en la casa Ishura tras controlar a las esposas molestas el rubio les miraba serio y duro mientras las regañaba por su intento de linchamiento matutino a un lado de Akemi una apenada Fuu era abrazada por su suegra y consolada por su gran trauma, lo cierto era que ella ni cuenta se dio de todo estaba tan dormida que despertó hasta que el rubio la cargo para salvar su vida del golpe de Tsunade, el rubio les regañaba alegando que no tenían que ponerse celosas que cuando elmomento llegase el mismo se encargaría de que todas estuvieran embarazadas, mas de una se sonrojo y cierto par de hermanas se desmayé como siempre, si todo era tan cotidiano en la casa Ishura, por su parte el pequeño consulado de la aldea de la arena estaba callado y solitario Temari no había llegado para atender los asuntos correspondientes a los genin de su aldea para los exámenes chunin en Konoha y en la ventana un ave de plumaje café golpeaba suavemente el cristal en busca de que alguien le atendiera, pero claro eso no ocurriría no por un buen tiempo al menos, miro la aldea llena de vida y centro sus ojos en la torre y alzando el vuelo supuso que Temari estaría ahí al igual que en Suna, el ave revoloteo por el aire hasta que se poso en la ventana de la oficina principal donde las puerta se abría revelando a un rejuvenecido kage que caminaba mascullando cosas sobre papeleo y tener que levantarse temprano, en su mano un vaso de humeante café le mantenía despierto mientras el golpeteo llamaba su atención –que hace un ave mensajera suna aquí- se dijo confundido antes de abrirle al mencionado pájaro que entro saltando al escritorio mientras Sarutobi tomaba el pergamino que venia en su pata extendiéndolo para saber de que se trataba el mencionado asunto, su cara se lleno de asombro e impresión mientras leía cada línea de mensaje –Neko!- grito con alarma mientras como siempre Yugao aparecía en escena solicitando sus ordenes que fueron bastante claras ir a la casa Ishura por el rubio y Temari lo mas rápido posible mientras otro anbu partía por Karura le gustaría poder llamar a Itachi pero lo mandaron a una misión de asesinato relacionada con traficantes y por ello mismo no contaba con el en este momento, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que en su oficina irrumpiera una mujer alterada que arranco la puerta con garras de arena -¡que le pasa a mi aldea!- exigió saber en cuanto pus un pie en la oficina de Sarutobi que solo se preguntaba de donde vino ese jutsu después de todo ella no era ninja quizá algún efecto residual de su convivencia con el poder de Rei, el kage le pidió calma mientras los dos rubio faltantes arribaban y pronto por la puerta desprendida aparecieron los mencionados rubios  
>-ojisan que era tan urgente… paso algo en suna?- pregunto el rubio mientras Temari se colocaba junto a su madre y Sarutobi sacaba el mensaje<br>-me temo que si Naruto, si lo que el mensaje dice es correcto parece que alguien ha logrado controlar al kazekage- dijo el sandaime extendiéndole al rubio el mensaje  
>-eso no puede ser nadie Gaara no se rendiría tan fácil tiene que ser un error- dijo la rubia de coletas mientras el rubio Ishura revisaba el mencionado mensaje<br>-es cierto Gaara_chan es muy fuerte su mente no pudo ser dominada tan fácil- dijo Karura como toda una madre negándose a creer las palabras del líder de la hoja  
>-es verdad, si lo que dice aquí es correcto a Gaara lo ataco un esbirro- dijo el rubio sabiendo ya lo tendría que hacer para ayudar al kazekage<br>-eso mismo pensé cuando lo leí, Naruto quiero que vallas a Suna son nuestros aliados y necesitan nuestra ayuda-dijo el hombre mientras el ojiazul asentía a sus palabras listo para partir  
>-yo iré contigo es mi hermano después de todo- dijo la rubia del abanico uniéndose a la lucha de inmediato mientras el rubio asentía a su solicitud<br>-ojisan quiero llevar a Shizune_chan también, necesitaremos un ninja medico y Tsunade_chan esta algo ocupada en el hospital- declaro el rubio mientras Sarutobi asentía a sus palabras y le concedía esa petición.

Al mismo tiempo en un lugar distante escondidos en una base sepultada en alguna cueva el grupo de villanos se alistaba para su siguiente movimiento, en la oscuridad el poder maligno casi parecía brillar mientras el cristal resplandecía hablando cn su enmascarado ahora portador de dos ojo poderosos  
>-<strong>ya estas estable verdad Madara<strong>- pregunto con cierta lógica mientras el hombre enmascarado le miraba fijamente  
>-si ya me he acostumbrado, aun no uso todo su poder pero ya puedo usarlo bien- declaro el Uchina maligno mientras el cristal brillaba y casi parecía sonreír<br>-**muy bien, entonces quiero que vallas a la aldea de la hoja, con lo que pasa en suna es mas que acertado pensar que Naruto será en enviado, y con tu nuevo ojo podrás hacerte cargo de sus trampas**- dijo con calma y perversidad en su voz mientras el enmascarado asentía  
>-si lo hare no fallare esta vez padre conseguiré el fragmento de Kyuubi- dijo con humildad mientras hacia una reverencia y desaparecía en su sunshin tan singular<br>-**pronto todas las piezas estarán en su lugar y solo será cuestión de tiempo para que yo sea libre de nuevo jajajajajajajaja**- sus risa resonó en la oscuridad mientras el poder maligno parecía brillar en el sitio inundándolo de mas perversidad.

Mientras tanto en los bosques del país del fuego unas figuras se movían a toda velocidad, se trataban de zorros negros los mas veloces de todos, corrían casi como relámpagos oscuros a gran velocidad dirigiéndose al país del viento a gran velocidad con dos rubios y una pelinegra sobre ellos, en cuanto Naruto apareció en la mansión Ishura informando de la situación con Gaara mas de una de las chicas se ofreció a partir en su ayuda aunque claro el grupo ya estaba designado desde hacia rato, la sola mención de Shizune como ninja medico molesto un poco a la ojimiel que tras escuchar las palabras del rubio dio su brazo a torcer y de inmediato el grupo partió a su destino aunque claro el rubio no le dijo a nadie pero tenia un extraño presentimiento, el grupo avanzaba a toda velocidad, normalmente seria un viaje de mínimo 3 días pero en esta maravilla de invocación se reducía a horas seguramente estarían llegando a las puertas de suna cerca del medio día quizá a la 1 de la tarde a mas tardar, frente a ellos el limite del bosque se abría volviéndose una pradera casi descampada y mas adelante el desierto comenzaba a formarse con arena regada por el suelo antes de que las dunas se volvieran visibles a la distancia –mas rápido- ordeno el rubio mientras los zorros asentían apretando mas el paso moviéndose a una velocidad inclusive mayor que la de antes; en la aldea de la hoja a una distancia segura de ella el enmascarado estaba descansando a la orilla de un árbol mientras frente a el un clon de zetsu le miraba a la espera de sus ordenes –valla al fin hicieron algo, la barrera ya no puedo abrirla deben haber cambiando el sello de acceso ni hablar ve tu y busca a kyubi, es una mujer pelirroja de ojos de pupila rasgada búscala y regresa a decirme donde esta- ordeno el hombre de cabellos negros mientras el clon asentía y se hundía en la tierra listo para husmear en la aldea de las hojas, el enmascarado tomo asiento y se relajo la verdad esos bosques le agradaban y claro nunca lo admitiría menos sabiendo quien fue el que los creo, una sonrisa se formo en su cara al saber bien que la amada mujer de su enemigo pronto ocuparía su lugar como la pareja de su padre y quizá con algo de suerte su pareja ocasional por las noches , su sonrisa creció aun mas al imaginarse la cara del shodaime

En el recinto oculto bajo tierra una mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes leía calmada mientras sus compañeros resucitados fanfarroneaban como siempre sobre sus grandiosas capacidades, la verdad para Mito Uzumaki ese lugar resultaba incomodo pero no se iria no a menos que fuese una orden, era extraño ella sentía tantas ganas de largarse pero algo le ataba a ese sitio y no tenia realmente idea de que era sentía como si alguna fuerza extraña estuviera tratando de alejarla de ese sitio y por mas que trataba de recordar le era imposible solo una cosa estaba fija en su mente alguien rubio y de ojos color miel eso le atormentaba y por ello mismo ahora leía un libro sobre perdida de memoria y como recuperarle mientras los demás seguían en su platica de muerte y devastación, la puerta del sitio se abrió y una sonriente mujer de largo cabello castaño entro con su abanico en mano –esto si es un atuendo- dijo Mai apareciendo en escena, mas de uno de los presentes se quedo casi al borde del desmallo, ya no usaba la ropa anterior ahora usaba un revelador traje rojo que apenas cubría lo necesario sobre todo sus pechos grandes y redondos que sin saber como se mantenían en su lugar aunque se bamboleaban demasiado al caminar siendo demasiado atractivos, la mujer sonrió mientras caminaba asta tomar asiento junto a Mito con una gran sonrisa mientras empezaba a platicar con ella sobre lo que recordaba de su vida, cruzo las piernas dejando ver el largo y bien torneado muslo hasta la parte de arriba donde casi se logro ver la parte superior de su pantaleta diminuta, puso lo codos en la mesa y sus pechos se colocaron sobre la misma…zaz… uno de los hombres estaba en el suelo con una profusa hemorragia nasal mientras la mujer sonreía y Mito le miraba con una sola cosa que decirle –creo que deberías registrar esas como armas mortales- dijo la seria mujer con una sonrisa mientras Mai solo alzaba los hombros restándole importancia.

Los zorros negros estaban detenidos en medio del desierto donde tras recibir un agradecimiento del rubio se disipaban en bolas de humo dejando el sitio solo, todo estaba tan calmado y sereno mientras una cálida brisa desértica soplaba –oigan donde esta Suna?- pregunto Shizune mientras miraba a todos lados se suponía que la mencionada aldea no estaría lejos de donde los zorros se disiparon y frente a ellos no se veía nada del sitio en cuestión; a la distancia un hombre parecía emerger de la arena mirando con calma a los recién llegados de hecho se dio cuenta de su presencia desde que entraron al desierto pero no hizo nada, les miro con una sonrisa mientras pensaba solo en una cosa sin dejar de mirarles –(el rubio debe ser ese tal Naruto, no se ve la gran cosa)- pensaba el sujeto mientras volvía a hundirse en la arena a la espera de atacar, de nuevo con el grupo de la hoja estos caminaban curiosos por el sitio a la búsqueda de la aldea que simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado hasta que Tenari lo vio sobresaliendo de una duna, era algo grueso y aparentemente rocoso, sus ojos e abrieron de la sorpresa cuando supo lo que era –Suna esta sepultada!- dijo alarmada mientras el rubio miraba en esa dirección si bien toda la aldea no estaba bajo la arena una buena parte de ella si y esa era la razón por la que no podían encontrarla por mas que la buscaban con la mirada  
>-eso no es bueno no sabia que Gaara podía hacer eso- dijo el rubio mirando a la usuaria de viento que solo negó<br>-el nunca haría algo así, es demasiado peligroso podría destruir suna si lo hace- dijo con duda mientras Shizune rezaba porque nadie hubiese quedado sepultado bajo toda esa arena en estos momentos seguramente ya seria un muerto mas a la cuenta.

El suelo retumbo con fuerza mientras la arena se agitaba con furia y la misma se abría poco a poco mientras un gigantesco animal se alzaba frente a ellos, era enorme semejante a una especie de escorpión de cuello alargado con una cara amenazante al final del mismo cuello, cuatro enormes pinzas en largos brazos mientras las2 colas se mecían a su espalda y las grandes patas se hundían en la arena con fuerza mientras sobre la enorme marioneta en la cabeza se alzaba un sonriente Kankuro de ojos verdes que solo les miraba divertido –parece que tenemos intrusos jejeje- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa siniestra mientras una de las grandes extremidades se movía al frente y se lanzaba contra ellos el suelo retumbo mientras la arena se movía en una ola de choque mientras los ninjas saltaban lejos de la colosal marioneta, el chara negruzco le envolvía opacándola mientras el poder de Kankuro aumentaba mas y mas, -oh vamos no corran solo quiero matarlos- dijo alegre mientras la enorme bestia se movía veloz por la arena, sus colas se lanzaron al frente brillando amenazantes mientras trataban de destrozarlos, la arena volaba por el aire mientras la colosal marioneta lanzaba ahora sus brazos arrasando con toda la arena mientras los ninjas se alejaban a una buena distancia del ahora carcajeante enemigo que solo mantenía su enorme bestia mecánica a la espera del ataque de los ninjas de la hoja  
>-Kankuro esta poseído por otro esbirro solo eso explica el poder que tiene y su actitud- dijo el rubio mirando fijamente al sujeto sobre la cabeza de la marioneta<br>- eso es obvio Naruto_kun el nunca fue tan fuerte y nunca uso una marioneta como esa hay que derrotarlo- dijo la rubia de coletas mientras el ojiazul asentía  
>-cuidado con las colas, solo las vi un momento pero pude notar como están cubiertas de alguna sustancia seguramente es veneno hay que tener cuidado- dijo la pelinegra mientras el rubio sacaba el pergamino especial y miraba a Temari<br>-dale con todo mi kunoichi del viento- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Temari sonreía algo sonrojada sacando su abanico y extendiéndole.

Kankuro miro con una sonrisa como la rubia se lanzaba contra el corriendo a toda velocidad mientras su enorme marioneta se giraba a ella –estúpida- su chakra maligno inundo la maquina ninja mientras esta había la boca y un disparo de chakra negro volaba de ella en dirección a la rubia, se detuvo en seco y lanzando su abanico al suelo salto sobre el, se deslizo sobre la rea como su fuese una tabla de surf, la explosión del ataque causo una la colosal de polvo arenoso sobre la que surfeaba la rubia con gran estilo mientras Kankuro no l creía, las pinzas de su marioneta se lanzaron contra ella tratando de atraparla pero para su asombro el futon inundo el abanico que como si tuviera un motor comenzó a correr sobre la arena dejando tras de si un rastro de arena removida, se alejo de el a gran velocidad deteniéndose sobre una duna de buen tamaño y le miro con una sonrisa algo arrogante –eres muy lento verdad- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras la marioneta se inundaba de poder y atacaba de freten, los cuatro brazos armados fueron al frente hundiéndose en la arena destrozando la duna mientras Temari usando una detonación de viento alzaba el vuelo a una altura asombrosa, dio un giro en el aire y tomo su abanico con fuerza –Futon: hakai-tekina nami (elemento viento: ola destructora)- batió el abanico al frente con fuerza mientras una gigantesca ola de viento aparecía soplando con fuerza alzando la arena mientras empujaba la marioneta contra el suelo y esta caía con fuerza alzando aun mas arena del piso, Kankuro apenas pudo sostenerse de la cabeza de su títere cuando el rubio apareció frente a el con el sello en su mano, el títere crujió y la cabeza se desprendió cayendo al suelo con el rubio en ella mientras Kankuro sonreía accediendo al interior de la nueva cabeza que se desplegaba, ahora era mas insectil de grandes y brillantes ojos amarillos con dos enormes pinzas por quijadas y una especie de pluma sobresaliendo hacia la nuca de la cabeza, la original cayo contra el suelo con el rubio en ella y se movió a toda velocidad antes de que una de las patas lo aplastase junto con ella –no pensaron que seria tan fácil verdad- resonó con eco la voz de poseído titiritero dentro de la maquina mientras látigos largos salían de su espalda agitándose con fuerza, golpearon el suelo mientras las grandes colas trataban de empalar al rubio que bailaba entre sus patas corriendo de un lado a otro mientras Shizune miraba todo esperando su momento –Raiton : den`atsu ransu (elemento rayo: lanza de voltaje)- sus dedos brillaron mientras la electricidad se extendía por todo su brazo inundándole con fuerza, lanzo el brazo al frente y la brillante lanza eléctrica voló por el aire golpeando con fuerza uno de los ojos de la marioneta mientras Kankuro gritaba de dolor en el interior al sentir la poderosa descarga, el ojo se destrozo y la ahora tuerta marioneta miraba a la pelinegra fijamente, uno de sus látigos se lanzo contra ella tratando de atraparle, pero para su sorpresa Shizune lograba sostenerle con algo de dificultad mientras sus manos brillaban de un intenso color verde –aaaahhhhhh- grito la pelinegra jalando con fuerza mientras la marioneta crujía y su látigo le era arrancado, giro sobre el suelo con el arma en sus brazos y le golpeo el rostro con el haciéndole trastabillar a un costado mientras el arma caía de las manos de la jadeante Shizune –(si fuera ahora mismo lo estaría azotando con su propia arma)- la marioneta se giro furiosa mientras una flotante Temari aparecía frente a el con su abanico, de nuevo lo soltó y cayendo al suelo ataco con fuerza –futon: kaze onsu (elemento viento: oz de viento)- soltó el golpe al frente mientras una enorme cuchillada de aire se materializaba volando contra el títere gigante.

Dos de los brazos de la marioneta cayeron al suelo pesadamente mientras este retumbaba al desplomarse las extremidades cortadas por las chica rubia que respiraba agitada junto a Shizune quien no estaba mejor que ella –que pasa kunoichis ya se cansaron- dijo la voz poseída de Kankuro desde el interior de la marioneta mientras de los orificios del corte brotaban cientos de látigos brillantes cubiertos de acido corrosivo que goteaba sobre la arena quemándola poco a poco mientras el enorme títere se aproximaba a ellas con claras intenciones asesinas, el suelo retumbo y la marioneta giro a un costado antes de ser golpeada con fuerza por un enorme dragón de cristal que le arrojo a una buena distancia mientras el rubio caía en la arena frente a las chicas, el dragón de cristal no se destruyo en lugar de eso se enrosco alrededor de la marioneta mientras se endurecía por completo aprisionándole por completo mientras forcejeaba por liberarse jurando mucho dolor para e rubio y sus compañeras –bien hora de probar otro de los jutsus que me consiguió Mikoto_chan…. Raiton: ryu josho hikari (elemento rayo: dragones de luz ascendentes)- el rubio golpeo el suelo con sus manos mientras todo se electrifico de debajo de la marioneta cientos de brillantes dragones rugieron poderosos ascendiendo al cielo con fuerza destrozando todo a su paso cristal y marioneta juntos eran alzados del suelo mientras los brillantes reptiles despedazaban todo atravesando la marioneta mientras su cuello se destrozaba y la cabeza caía al suelo mientras el títere se destrozaba bajo el ataque resplandeciente que ascendía al cielo dejando tras de si escombros humeantes y despedazados, la cabeza se abrió a la mitad y un furioso Kankuro emergió de ella listo para evocar otra marioneta y seguir la lucha, cuando el suelo tembló y una caja de cristal lo encerró hasta el cuello, de inmediato el rubio se lanzo contra el con sello en mano que al tocarlo lo hozo gritar con fuerza mientras el poder oscuro se desprendía ante s de desvanecerse en el aire, otro esbirro había muerto, Shizune reviso al hombre tras ser liberado del cristal estaba algo golpeado y electrocutado pero no era nada grave con descanso y unos cuidados médicos apropiados estaría bien, el rubio suspiro mientras Temari sonreía y se relajaban un poco –(no esta mal ese rubio es afín al cristal y al rayo, sin duda seria divertido de matar jejeje)- pensaba nuestro enemigo oculto mientras el grupo descansaba un poco tras la poderosa lucha.

La pelea no esperaba y la arena comenzó a girar violentamente abriendo un camino por la gran duna que cubría media suna, por ahí apareció el kazekage poseído con sus ojos verdes y listo para la lucha, no caminaba mas bien la arena lo arrastraba sobre el piso mientras el mantenía los brazos en su pecho cruzados y a la espera de la lucha, -asique tu eres Naruto supongo- dijo el kage poseído mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada a las chicas que algo molestas asentían tomando a Kankuro y alejándose de ahí era lucha era por completo del rubio que solo miraba al pelirrojo frente a el –porque no te haces un favor y dejas a Gaara en paz y te mueres como un buen cobarde- dijo el rubio con algo de gracia mientras el esbirro usurpador simplemente no se inmutaba, el era diferente y Naruto podía sentirlo, no solo no era provocarle como lo otros su presencia se podía sentir mucho mas oscura que la de los demás y claro estaba el hecho de que controlaba cantidades colosales de arena de un modo del que Naruto nunca vio a Gaara hacer, -no dejare este cuerpo en lugar de eso… creo que te matare- la arena se movía a gran velocidad girando alrededor de Gaara mientras salían disparados misiles de arena gruesos y poderosos que golpeaban al rubio con fuerza, Naruto lanzaba sus brazos al frente envueltos en cristal a modo de escudo siendo golpeados con fuerza por la arena que se desbarataba con cada golpe, la arena se detuvo y Gaara se desvaneció en polvo mientras el pelirrojo aparecía a la espada del rubio en menos de una fracción de segundo su mano derecha estaba envuelta en arena asemejando una garra asesina que lanzo contra el rubio que apenas alcanzo a desvanecerse en el aire en un destello estático, tan pronto toco el suelo Gaara volvía a aparecer a su lado lanzando otro golpe mortal que ahora si bloqueo ante de girar a un cstado lanzando un golpe eléctrico contra el pelirrojo, fue poderoso y brillante pero fue inútil cuando a arena cubrió al kage pelirrojo antes de deformarse en un látigo y lanzar al rubio a la distancia, giro en el aire y cayo sobre la arena mirando al hombre frente a el –(genial de nuevo voy a batallar contra ese escudo y ahora fortalecido, bien evaluemos, aquí no hay agua eso descarta el suiton , doton… no necesitare mucho chakra para alzar piedras desde el fondo de este desierto, quizá katon si quiero cocinar a Gaara, el futon no atravesara ese escudo y mi raiton para penetrarlo tendría que ser a niveles mortales… un segundo porque me es tan fácil crear cristal)- pensaba el rubio algo dudoso mientras un muro de cristal triangular se alzaba frente a el deteniendo los golpes delos shurikens de arena que se destrozaban al golpearle y fue cuando recordó aquellas palabras de Guren "- la arena puede volverse vidrio si le aplicas calor pero es mas fácil volverla cristal que a la roca por un simple razón ella esta en el punto medio de cristalización, por eso cuando entrenamos en la playa siempre te gano Naruto_sama –" el rubio agito un poco la cabeza tratando de alejar de ella la imagen de Guren en ese entallado bikini negro de aquella vez y concentrándose en sus palabras mientras sonreía al saber como iba a tacar –Shoton: kessho-ha (elemento cristal : onda de cristal)- el suelo brillo un segundo antes de que una onda azulada de cristales diminutos volara contra Gaara quien alzo la arena para bloquear el ataque, el cristal le golpeo con fuerza atravesándole sorpresivamente mientras el volaba por el aire herido y sacudido, por su lado Naruto sonreía ahora si tenia algo con que luchar.

-no esta mal… pero ahora es mi turno- el esbirro furioso se levanto del suelo mientras la arena giraba formando tres colosales torbellinos furiosos que asemejaban a taladros gigantes, corrieron por el aire flanqueando al rubio con Suna a su espaldas uno al frente y uno en cada lado, sus ojos mostraron algo de incredulidad mientras los enormes remolinos de arena se lanzaban contra el en un ataque asesino y mortal -¡maldición!- fue todo lo que dijo el rubio mientras se enconchaba y recibía el golpe de lleno, la arena golpeo con fuerza girando furiosa mientras el suelo retumbaba, ese ataque tenia el sello de mortal bien grabado en el

* * *

><p>Y si lo se soy malo por cortarlo ahí pero ya me conocen hay que dejarlo en lo mas emocionante para que se queden picados y deseando mas, como vimos Kankuro ya mordió el polvo con todo y su títere, Madara esta buscando a Natsumi eso no puede ser bueno y claro el rubio ha comenzado su lucha con Gaara que tan difícil ira a ser ni idea, también vimos un poco de Mito y a Mai que ya volvió a su atuendo tradicional, estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo la Uzumaki revivida y claro el enemigo aun esta culto en el desierto esperando su momento eso va a ser malo mas si Naruto esta cansado cuando pase no creen<br>_porque lo costaste ahí (mira al autor molesta)  
>esa costumbre es molesta (el autor sonríe)<br>aunque si no dejas con ganas de mas (el autor sonríe aun mas)  
>si ya quiero saber que pasa mañana (las otras gritan yo también)<em>  
>espero que no se enojen mucho por eso pero ya me conocen quiero dejarlos picados jejeje<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que les pareció el sueño de Risa se ira a volver realidad?  
>pd2: 922 reviews y contando para llegar a los mil siiiii<p> 


	170. C167: Arena y cristal

Bien es hora del capitulo de hoy, espero que les guste porque en el veremos la lucha del rubio contra Gaara y quizá aparezca alguien mas y claro sabremos que fue de madara será que va a tener éxito, para que lo pregunto si aquí abajo dice,pero claro antes de proceder con el capitulo debo responder los reviews  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:jeje que beno que te guste  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:pues quien sabe a lo mejor si se realiza lo demadara ya veras que pasa y con respesto a lo de gaara si va a ser una gran lucha  
><strong>Yue namikaze<strong>:es verdad lo sueños pueden realizarse  
><strong>benjamin maldonadovillegas<strong>: no me lo tomo a mal pero lo cierto es que lo de minato nunca fue la idea principal mas bien fue lo que use para atraer atencion e irlo entrelazando con el verdadero villano del fic  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:es verdad Risa esta casi lista en cuanto a lo de nuestro tipo escondido quien sabe si no lo halla notado, lo de el modo rikudo no se si se use recuerda que ya se separaron pero lo que dices es verdad los uchiha estan muy sobrevalorados  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:su Natsumi esta en peligro y bueno naruto siempre halla el momento para epnsar en sus chicas jejeje  
><strong>Zastin-kun<strong>:no me molesto al contrario me gustan esta clase de comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y considerare los puntos que dijiste para feerencias futuras mil gracias por eso que esa clase de comentario ayuda mucho ademas este es mi pfimer fic como tal  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:sabes yo no descartaria lo de mito,si es hora de enfrentar a "gaara" y si la madre de tenten no esta en sus cinco sentidos  
>bien como esto ya lo respondo adelante diviértanse<br>_espero que falle (mirando al autor)  
>yo igual los malos no pueden ganar (las dos asienten a eso)<br>espero que Naruto salve a Gaara y egrese a casa pronto que se pone malo el asunto (el autor siente)  
>creo que será un buen capitulo (sonríe antes de mirar la pantalla)<br>_en eso tiene razon este capitulo es de 6000 palabras mas o menos diviértanse

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 167: Arena y Cristal<strong>

La arena giraba violentamente mientras se retorcía contra el suelo como gigantescos gusanos agresivos, la tierra salpicaba por todos lados como agua revuelta mientras Temari y Shizune miraban con asombro como Naruto desaparecía bajo el poderoso ataque del poseído Gaara quien se mantenía firme en su sitio mientras la arena perdía impulso y se desplomaba contra el suelo formando pequeñas dunas alrededor de la zona de impacto donde no se veía nada que no fuera arena casi como si el rubio hubiese sido engullido por el desierto, las chicas miraron con cierto temor la zona donde el rubio ya no se veía hasta que el suelo tembló y la arena salpico por todos lados mientras estacas de cristal azules y brillantes ascendían del suelo como picos alargados que tras detenerse se deslizaban hacia abajo revelando una pequeña plataforma azul sobre la que se hallaba un sonriente rubio de ojos azules –tengo que premiar a Guren_chan por enseñarme a usar este elemento- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su cara antes de moverse a toda velocidad sobre la arena, Gaara alzo su escudo al frente mientras el rubio golpeaba el suelo con sus talones saltando como un resorte al viento mientras la arena lo seguía bloqueando su campo de visión del pelirrojo, aterrizo sobre la misma a espaldas del kage poseído que solo le siguió con la vista mientras el rubio sonreía, extendió su mano abierta a el y jalándola hacia si mismo una corriente de aire se formo deprisa jalando a Gaara contra Naruto, su propio escudo de arena se abrió para no dañarle mientras el rubio lanzaba el golpe al frente, le impacto en el estomago con fuerza mientras la arena a su alrededor danzaba furiosa por tal agresión, el rubio se quedo confundido no lograba desprender su mano del vientre de Gaara que solo alzo esos ojos verdes y malévolos –te atrape – dijo el esbirro mientras el rubio le miraba sonreír y se maldecía al ver su puño envuelto en arena unida al pelirrojo, por un segundo se olvido de su armadura de arena.

La arena rodeo al rubio con fuerza ascendiendo al cielo como un geiser violento mientras lo desprendía de Gaara alzándolo a una gran altura mínimo unos 15 metros mientras lo apretaba con fuerza bajo la mirada divertida del esbirro que solo miraba como la arena poco a poco envolvía al rubio, pronto solo sus manos eran visibles y estas también estaban siendo envueltas –descansa en paz Naruto- apretó su mano señalando al rubio mientras la arena se expandía antes de contraerse con fuerza aplastando todo a su paso mientras el sonido del crujir resonaba, Temari gritaba que parase trataba de hacer reaccionar a su hermano pero era inútil estaba por completo sometido, la arena se apretaba con fuerza mientras el crujir resonaba hasta que la misma arena estallo, fue una explosión enorme mientras el aire giraba en círculos alrededor del rubio que daba vueltas en el aire mientras el poderoso tornado giraba sin control destrozando el pilar de arena mientras los pies de Gaara se hundían en el suelo manteniéndole firme e inamovible, Naruto aterrizo frente a el con restos de cristal cayendo de su ropa mientras le miraba fijamente y sonreía con confianza –necesitas mas que eso- el suelo se sacudió y frente a Gaara el rubio se movió a un lado mientras el enorme dragón de cristal ascendía del suelo y se lanzaba contra el pelirrojo a gran velocidad, la arena se arremolino frente a el formando un grueso muro que recibió el golpe de lleno mientras el dragón embestía, la arena se sacudió como el mar mientras el reptil brillante golpeaba atravesándole, su gran cabeza afloro por el extremo del grueso muro que volviéndose una ola de arena lo jalo al suelo con un gran estruendo mientras la arena se sacudía.

Gaara se alzo de entre el polvo del desierto sobre un pilar de arena que se movía alzándose a gran velocidad como una ola gigantesca que corría por el suelo lanzándose contra el rubio frente a el, Naruto trazo sellos a gran velocidad mientras la arena se desplomaba sobre el con fuerza y presión demoledoras, la ola se rompió por el centro cuando los pilares afilados de cristal brotaron del suelo alzándose con fuerza mientras la arena se perdía en el suelo y Gaara miraba rodeando sobre el flujo como sobre uno de los pilares brillantes se alzaba el rubio mirándole fijamente, el viento soplaba suavemente meciendo la arena del desierto mientras el esbirro sonreía, de verdad que disfrutaba de este momento después de todo no siempre tenia oportunidades como esa, la arena se detuvo por completo mientras un poderoso chorro de la misma se lanzaba contra el rubio que salto al aire mientras el pilar sobre el que se hallaba se destrozaba cayendo en fragmentos quebrados de cristal mientras Naruto caía al suelo que se agitaba furioso, tan pronto toco la arena esta se hundió con fuerza volviéndose un enorme embudo que giraba violento a su alrededor mientras los pies de Naruto eran atrapados y se le jalaba hacia abajo en la trampa de arena, a su alrededor los muros arenoso alcanzaban fácilmente los 4 metros de altura, estaba casi sepultado cuando la arena se alzo al cielo y formo enormes espadas de granos terrosos que se dejaron caer en una lluvia asesina, el embudo pronto estaba lleno de las espadas mientras la arena se saturaba y Naruto de nuevo desaparecía bajo la arena del desierto  
>-auch… mi cabeza que diablos paso- decía Kankuro despertando tras su siesta forzada a sus lados las dos chicas le llamaron la atención pero no mas que lo que estaba ocurriendo al frente<br>-no puede ser Naruto_kun- dijo Temari alarmada lista para correr en su ayuda cuando Shizune le sujeto de la muñeca  
>-confiemos en el Temari- dijo la pelinegra reprimiendo sus deseos de socorrer al rubio a la espera de verlo emerger de nuevo<br>-muy bien de que me perdí- pregunto el titiritero con jaqueca cuando la arena estallo de nuevo

Un pilar de chakra azulado ascendió al cielo mientras el rubio saltaba de la arena envuelto en una brillante armadura de cristal que si bien estaba algo arañada y cuarteada lucia resistente –no es tan fácil matarme- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de lanzarse contra el pelirrojo la arena se alzo en muros de arena gruesos y altos que el rubio desbocado atravesó con facilidad mientras su armadura de cristal infundada en chakra brillaba al golpear los muros de arena, estaban estallando uno tras otro mientras Naruto se aproximaba a Gaara, lanzo el golpe directo a el mientras el chakra inundada su brazo, la arena protegió a Gaara pero la fuerza asombrosa mas la dureza del cristal lograron atravesarla y conectar un poderoso golpe al pelirrojo que salió volando por el aire mientras su arena se desplomaba al suelo, casi golpeaba una de las murallas desenterradas de la aldea cuando su arena se alzo como una mano suave atrapándole y salvándolo del impacto, su cara estaba llena de cuarteaduras mientras algo rojo goteaba de su mano –(ups creo que se me paso la mano)- pensó el rubio con buen humor mientras Gaara dejaba sentir su poder, su chakra ascendía a niveles insospechados mientras toda la arena se sacudía correspondiendo a su fuerza desbocada del suelo cientos de largos látigos de arena se alzaron comenzando a lanzar golpes contra el rubio que les eludía como podía, un descuido fue todo lo que basto, fue sujeto por e tobillo y alzado en el aire mientras todos los látigos le azotaban uno tras otro en una lluvia de dolorosos golpes que destrozaban su armadura de cristal mientras la sangre roja comenzaba a mostrarse por donde ya habían caído los pedazos de la armadura mientras el rubio solo sentía el dolor de los impactos –ya me harte… Shoton: josho supairaru (elemento cristal: espiral ascendente)- el suelo se abrió y líneas de cristal como cadenas brillantes ascendieron del piso girando furiosas como un capullo que ascendió directo al rubio envolviéndole con fuerza mientras los látigos de arena se destrozaban.

Naruto aterrizo en el suelo con algunos golpes y aun rodeado por las líneas de cristal que giraban con fuerza como cadenas brillantes protegiéndole de todo –esa copia barata del escudo de arena no te protegerá de mi- dijo el esbirro en el cuerpo del joven kage mientras el rubio sonreía con cierta arrogancia mientras las líneas de cristal se detenían en el aire destrozándose en cientos de eslabones flotantes que ahora estaban alrededor del rubio que solo miraba a Gaara –quien dijo que esto es una defensa- declaro con seguridad antes de que sus misiles de cristal volasen por el aire, la arena reacciono de inmediato alzándose contra los misiles poderosos que le bombardeaban con fuerza mientras el rubio se desvanecía en un zumbido estático, la arena se sacudía bajo el inclemente ataque mientras el rubio aparecía a espaldas del kage con el sello brillante en su mano, Gaara se giro alarmado al ser tomado por sorpresa cuando los dedos del rubio golpearon su frente y el sello brillo con fuerza; al mismo tiempo en otros lares de las naciones elementales un hombre aburrido de la isla del buitre paseaba por el bosque en busca de algo que hacer, no tenia nada importante en puerta después de todo aun no estabilizaba su poder por completo por lo que atacar una aldea ninja por divertido que fuera no era buena idea al menos no por ahora con fastidio caminaba por el bosque hasta que le vio se trataba de una caravana mercante que se desplazaba hacia el sur, una sonrisa malévola se dibujo en su cara si no iba a poder atacar una aldea ninja se tendría que conformar con esos tipos, sus carcajadas suaves y malignas resonaron mientras avanzaba en pos de sus victimas.

Naruto volaba por el aire, con el protector pectoral de su armadura hecho pedazos, la enorme garra de arena salida de la nada lo golpe con fuerza mandándolo a volar antes de que girase en el aire y cayera sobre el suelo, frente a el Gaara aun poseído le sonreía arrogante y no comprendía que paso el lo toco con el sello, este brillo y lo siguiente que supo era que lo estaban atacando y que casi le arrancan las costillas, -no me tocaste… solo tocaste la armadura de arena- dijo el esbirro mientras el rubio abría los ojos era verdad nunca había tocado a Gaara solo a la delgada cubierta de arena que lo envolvía todo el tiempo y eso significaba problemas, la arena se movió de nuevo formando un río poderoso sobre el que se movió el kage pelirrojo mientras disparaba balas de arena duras y demoledoras que eran bloqueadas por estacas gruesas de cristal que ascendían del suelo destrozándose bajo los poderosos golpes –(bien como le gano sin matarle a alguien que controla la arena si estamos en medio de un desierto)- pensaba el rubio con cierto apuro mientras los disparos no se detenían y Gaara giraba en círculos a su alrededor con fuerza y velocidad, la arena comenzaba ascender al cielo mientras el pelirrojo sonreía listo para atacar –okina taifu no sabaku (gran tifón del desierto)- y todo se sacudió.

La arena giro con fuerza mientras una especie de huracán gigante aparecía con furia nublando la vista de todo mundo mientras la arena soplaba violenta y asesina, las chicas y el titiritero de pronto se hallaban bajo una especie de cúpula gruesa de cristal que los protegía mientras la figura del rubio desaparecía entre la nube de polvo, sentía la presencia de Gaara por todos lados y eso no era bueno, un golpe al frente directo a su estomagó, luego otro en su espalda, -aaaarggg- en el pecho de Naruto apareció un corte no muy profundo producto de una espada de arena que tan pronto lo hirió desapareció en el polvo –jajajajajaja como lucharas contra todo a la vez Naruto jajajajajajaja- las carcajadas del esbirro resonaban con fuerza mientras el rubio miraba en todas direcciones incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por el intenso polvo, se harto de eso y deslizando sus manos por su cara se formo unos lentes de cristal azul para poder mirar todo, a su alrededor no se veía nada mas que arena girando furiosa mientras la figura de Gaara era por completo invisible, sobre su cabeza la arena opacaba el cielo y de nuevo recibió otro golpe, ahora en una pierna doblándolo al suelo mientras otro golpe de un puño terroso lo elevo al aire antes de disiparse mientras una garra lo azotaba contra el suelo y disiparse, apenas logro eludir las cuchillas de arena que casi lo rebanaban mientras la arena giraba con furia y el rubio no tenia idea de a donde atacar, -bien no quería llegar a esto pero no me dejaste opción, de nuevo gracias por el jutsu Mikoto_chan- el rubio murmuro agradeciendo a la mujer Uchiha mientras trazaba los sellos de nuevo jutsu que usaría y la verdad no tenia idea de sus alcances nunca l probo, hasta ahora –Futon: burizado taifu (elemento viento: ventisca del huracán)- y Naruto lanzo sus puños al cielo, el viento fluyo poderoso ascendiendo de sus brazos formando una pared de viento que giraba como la arena a velocidades asombrosas. Pronto Naruto estaba envuelto en un pilar de aire que sobresalía del centro de la tormenta de arena, el rubio empujo sus brazos a los costados y el pilar colapso a los costados abriéndose como un burbuja de viento que comenzaba a soplar con fuerza alejando a la arena mientras en donde estaba Naruto un claro donde la cala reinaba se abría al mismo tiempo que sus brazos extendidos separaban la arena que giraba furiosa tratando de aplastarle, desde el cielo pareciera como si un gran huracán estuviera girando sobre el suelo alzando la arena con el rubio en centro de su ojo, -hora del final- dijo el sonriente rubio antes de alzar las manos colapsando su huracán que detono en un vientos ascendentes que destrozaron la tempestad de arena que voló por el aire como una onda demoledora de viento arenoso.

La arena de nuevo se desquicio fluyendo agresiva hacia el poder maligno que se percibía en el aire, del suelo emergió el kazekage con la piel algo oscurecida y resplandeciendo en el poder del esbirro, ahora iba con toda su fuerza; de regreso a los bosques de la aldea de la hoja el ninja enmascarado estaba perdiendo la paciencia, Zetsu simplemente no aparecía y el necesitaba cumplir su misión, de pronto emergiendo del suelo el clon apareció con un rostros serio y una mirada firme –esta al este cerca de la zona comercial parece que va a un restaurante con otras mujeres con auras parecidas a la suya- dijo el clon del hombre planta mientras Madara miraba la aldea de Konoha sabia bien quienes eran esas mujeres y también sabia que sin duda el rubio le dejo alguna clase de protección seguramente cientos de clones escondidos por ahí –bueno creo que tomare a la zorra de una buena vez- murmuro Madara con una sonrisa perversa bajo su mascara mientras sus ojos extraños e impares miraban la aldea de la hoja; de nuevo en el desierto Naruto se movía con el sonido desvaneciéndose de un lado a otro mientras el kazekage poseído lanzaba arena a diestra y siniestra tratando de golpearlo y aplastarlo pero era imposible el rubio simplemente eludía todos sus ataques por mas veloces que fueran- si quieres jugar así… juguemos así- dijo el esbirro furioso mientras alzaba las manos y su poder maligno inundaba la arena que se teñía de negro mientras se alzaba envolviéndolo hasta formar una imponente figura humanoide de mas de 15 metros de altura en la que sobresalían sus brillantes ojos verdes, Naruto se detuvo mirándole con algo de preocupación mientras el coloso negro alzaba la mano y como si se tratase de un Gaara magnificado la arena descendió bajo los pies del rubio que por un segundo peso que lograría tocar el fondo del desierto, frente a el a espaldas del coloso oscuro un la de fácilmente 100 metros de altura se alzaba lista para destruirlo todo –muere mosca!- grito el ser furioso mientras toda la arena se alzaba al cielo y se dejaba caer sobre Naruto con una fuerza demoledora mientras el rubio le miraba caer sobre el, su chakra se encendió mientras el poder lo inundaba y alzaba un colosal pilar de cristal que lo abrazaba en una gruesa cúpula afilada que se alzaba al cielo atravesando el mar de arena pesada con fuerza, los ojos de los espectadores lo miraban incrédulos como a una buena distancia de la aldea la arena caía con fuerza contra el suelo mientras el pilar de cristal brillaba mientras se destrozaba formando una especie de punta brillante que resplandecía en electricidad –Raiton: denki doriru (elemento rayo: perforadora eléctrica)- el cristal resplandeció mientras atravesaba al gigantesco ser negro por el pecho electrocutándolo con fuerza, la mole negra grito de dolor mientras se desplomaba al suelo y el rubio corría sobre la arena que caía, de la cabeza un kage poseído se alzaba poderoso mientras la mano del rubio resplandecía electricidad afilada como una garra, lanzo el golpe a su cara apretándola con fuerza mientras saltaban al aire y el rubio bombeaba mucho poder a su mano destrozando la armadura de arena que se llenaba de cuarteaduras mientras caían sobre la arena con un fuerte azote no muy lejos de Temari y los demás.

El rubio pateo a Gaara que rodo por el suelo hasta quedar a escasos 20 metros del grupo, se alzo sangrando y molesto con restos de arena cayendo de su cara herida mientras e rubio sonreía, a toda velocidad en el sonido Naruto apareció frente a el conectando un rodillazo a su estomago antes de sujetarle por el cuello alzándolo de la arena –púdrete en el infierno- en su mano izquierda el sello brillo mientras tocaba a Gaara quien gritando de dolor sentía como le arrancaban el alma mientras una energía oscura se desprendía de el y se desplomaba al suelo inconsciente y herido, de inmediato el rubio miro a las chicas de las cuales la pelinegra corrió a socorrer al kage mientras Naruto estaba demasiado serio alertando a los demás –ya es hora aquí viene el verdadero problema- dijo con seguridad mientras todo el desierto temblaba, de entre la arena a una buena distancia algo colosal se alzaba flotando sobre ellos, parecía una especie de plataforma de arena rugosa y gruesa con estacas colosales colgando a los costados y al centro sobre la mas larga de todas se alzaba aquel hombre de larga coleta negra, al verlo los ojos de Temari y kankuro se abrieron como platos  
>-no puede ser… el esta muerto- dijo la rubia mientras Naruto les miraba con curiosidad ante su reacción<br>-ustedes saben quien es ese, todo el tiempo estuvo escondido supuse que aparecería al fina- decía el Ishura con algo de sudor en su frente mientras Kankuro asentía  
>-es el mas poderoso ninja que suna ha producido, el shodaime kazekage Kenza Sakuka sunaarashi (la tormenta de arena)- dijo el hombre de ropas negras mientras el mencionado kage sonreía con arrogancia<br>-valla aun me recuerdan me siento tan honrado… es una pena que deban morir- una de las estacas de su plataforma se destrozo en una colosal columna de arena.

El rubio alzo un muro de cristal muy grueso al frente para bloquear el ataque pero fue inútil el golpe fue tan poderoso que el cristal se destrozo y los ninjas fueron arrastrados con fuerza contra la muralla de Suna que apenas resistió el impacto mientras la arena extraña regresaba a su portador que flotaba en la colosal plataforma -diablos de que esta hecha esa cosa destrozo mi cristal con mucha facilidad- decía el rubio alzándose del suelo mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y le miraba con algo de preocupación ni Gaara podía lograr un ataque así –su arena no es solo arena…esta hecha de restos de roca de granito triturado, mezclada con arena del desierto, granos de hierro e incluso se dice que hay diamantes molidos en ella- dijo el casi noqueado titiritero mientras el rubio miraba como el pilar de arena extraña volvía a formarse y el hombre sonreía con arrogancia -hora de morir ninjas …ninpou: kira shio no suna (arte ninja: marea asesina de arena)- la arena cayo al suelo mezclándose con la del desierto alzando una marejada poderosa y demoledora que se lanzo contra toda la aldea de la arena, en sus refugios subterráneos las personas gritaban y se abrazaban aterradas mientras todo sobre ellos retumbaba, la arena se acercaba demasiado rápido no había tiempo de reaccionar -maldición, sáquenlos de aquí- grito el rubio a los zorros recién invocados que sin perder el tiempo corrieron a toda velocidad tomando a los compañeros de rubio sacándolos de ahí a toda prisa mientras la arena se cernía sobre ellos a gran velocidad por poco lograron escapar del corredor del muro y arena –NARUTOOOOOOOO- grito Temari cuando vio a la poderosa arena cubrir al rubio, fue un golpe tremendo que cubrió al rubio mientras la arena seguía su paso destrozando los muros de suna que crujieron bajo el ataque destrozándose mientras la arena demolía media aldea de un solo golpe, de nuevo la arena extraña ascendió volviendo a formar el extraño pilar cónico en la plataforma flotante mientras los escombros de la aldea sobresalían –y yo que pensé que ibas a ser mejor oponente- dijo el hombre decepcionado de no ver señales del rubio por ningún lado.

La aldea de Konoha estaba en paz y claro las personas iban y venían por todos lados atendiendo sus propios asuntos, las hermanas estaban felices y satisfechas recién terminaban de comer y ahora mismo iban de regreso a casa cuando se detuvieron en seco, las alarmas de Konoha comenzaron a sonar y las personas en especial civiles comenzaron a correr, -**que diablos pasa ahora**- dijo una irritada Rei cuando apareció, en un sunshin tan extraño frente a ellas apareció el enmascarado, los ojos de las bijus se abrieron como platos cuando reconocieron su ojo, si bien el sharingan era algo esperado nunca imaginaron ver eso en el –**el rinnengan**- murmuro Hitomi recordando vagamente los ojos de su padre ciertamente se parecía aunque era algo diferente, de inmediato el enojo inundo a las biju mientras su auras demoniacas se encendían y amenazaban con atacar al hombre enmascarado, que son con mirarles y alzar la mano las detuvo en seco –quizá no puedo controlarlas… pero aun puedo paralizarlas jejeje, si me permiten solo tomare lo que vine a buscar- dijo con una voz perversa mirando fijamente a la inmovilizada pelirroja que gritaba insultos al por mayor haciendo quedar a Tayuya cono una santa, el enmascarado dio un paso hacia ella cuando un kunai cayo frente a el, sobre los tejados cientos de clones e invocaciones aparecían listos para salvar a la pelirroja que ahora sonreía confiada, a la distancia Sarutobi comenzaba a aproximarse para unirse a la lucha –**estas frito**- dijo Katara mientras Madara se reía malvadamente antes de mirar fijamente a las chicas mientras alzaba ambas manos a los costados y los ojos de Hitomi se abrían de terror el iba a …-¡SHINRA TENSEI!-grito el enmascarado mientras la esfera demoledora aparecía despedazando todo a su paso, mientras las biju gritaban al sentirse oprimidas, su poder estaba contenido y casi inexistente en ese momento y la sensación de ese ataque en sus formas humanas tan débiles, fue devastador, los clones e invocaciones estallaron en humo mientras el mismo Sarutobi era atrapado, toda Konoha fue cimbrada de un solo golpe.

En el desierto todo era paz y tranquilidad, algo digno de un cementerio, de pronto la arena y los escombros de suna se agitaron mientras el geiser de chakra estallaba y el rubio emergía de su tumba prematura con una punzada en el pecho, tenia un muy mal presentimiento –valla sigues vivo que alegría- no pudo seguir pensando en eso cuando la lluvia de estabas de arena solidificada comenzó a caer, todo se cimbraba y al enterrarse en la arena a su alrededor estacas pequeñas brotaban del suelo amansando con empalar al rubio que salto sobre los restos de una casa pensando estar a salvo, las puntas de los raros pilares flotantes se dividieron y aplastaron hasta formar cuchillas circulares que volaron contra el girando, el rubio salto al aire eludiendo la cuchilla que dividió en dos los restos de la casa mientras otra mas se le dejaba ir, la sangre voló por el aire cuando el rubio fue cortado en dos verticalmente, las mitades brillaron antes de estallas mientras el hombre se carcajeaba sabia que solo era un clon y ahora buscaba al rubio que no tenia idea de donde estaba, el suelo brillo y los dragones ascendentes de luz aparecieron rugiendo poderosos mientras volaban contra su plataforma extraña, toda la arena se arremolino en una gruesa y gigantesca esfera que de manera increíble rebotaba los dragones con facilidad mientras del suelo brotaba un gigantesco dragón de cristal brillante y azulado, sobre su espalda el rubio algo herido y con sangre cayéndole de la boca se alzaba sobre el suelo del desierto –jajajajajaja nada mal ninja de la hoja- dijo la voz de Kenza antes de que la burbuja de cristal detonara en un torbellino gigante de arena, el dragón del rubio alzo el vuelo adentrándose en el cielo mientras el tornado gigante giraba con violencia destrozando todo a su paso mientras terminaba de derrumbar la aldea de suna en busca de engullir el reptil de cristal del rubio, el dragón giro y se dejo caer contra el tornado gigante mientras el rubio corría por su cola hasta ser lanzado el aire, en el cielo vio a su dragón golpear el tonado y destrozarse con fuerza, en sus manos el poderoso jutsu ya brillaba –Raiton: shi no genshi (elemento rayo: átomo de la muerte)- el rubio cayo al centro del tornado mientras su jutsu brillaba.

Nada paso por angustiosos instantes hasta que se escucho la detonación apareciendo la burbuja eléctrica gigantesca y poderosa que destrozo el tornado que se dejo caer sobre la arena como una lluvia de polvo oscuro mientras el rubio caía a suelo algo golpeado y con cortes menores en su cuerpo mientras el enemigo caía medio muerto al suelo, el rubio respiro fue inesperado pero su jutsu especial le aseguro la victoria, -esto aun no acaba ninja de la hoja- dijo el hombre mientras se alzaba del suelo flotando en el aire, le faltaban las dos piernas y parte de un brazo, la sangre goteaba sobre el suelo cuando su cuerpo entero cambio de color volviéndose arenoso –sabes nunca tuve hijos y mi línea de sangre nunca se heredo jejejeje- se reía el hombre mientras la arena gruesa de su propiedad ascendía del suelo mezclándose con su cuerpo hasta que brazo y piernas estaban regenerados, solo entonces volvió a la normalidad, Naruto estaba incrédulo con eso ese tipo se había vuelto de arena por un momento para recuperarse de sus heridas y ahora estaba de nuevo de pie frente a el, el suelo tembo y el rubio uso toda su fuerza física, dos grandes planchas de roca salieron de la nada y el las sostuvo con fuerza mientras la arena gruesa se arremolinaba en los pies de ese hombre, Kenza era sin duda alguien poderoso.

Una plataforma circular apareció bajo sus pies solidificándose hasta ser una roca flotante que lo alzo al cielo mientras bajo los pies del rubio la arena se retiraba y el también se elevaba al cielo sobre una plataforma de roca mientras las planchas duras trataban de aplastarlo, flotaban sobre el desierto mientras la arena rugosa flotaba a su alrededor como nubes gruesas y pesadas, mientras el rubio empujaba con fuerza, con un grito de esfuerzo las planchas de roca se destrozaron y el rubio estuvo ahora en el aire sin que su plataforma desapareciera, sobre la cabeza de Kenza las rocas que cayeron rotas por el Ishura aparecieron destrozándose en arena antes de reformarse en estacas de roca largas y duras –veamos cuanto aguantas- dijo el hombre perverso mientras lanzaba las estacas contra el rubio que forzando la electricidad en sus puños respondió a los ataques, dos golpes poderosos destrozaron las lanzas que cayeron al suelo hechas trizas, nunca lo tocaron ya que de nuevo se volvieron arena y regresaron al aire, sobre Kenza se formaron entonces 5 lanzas peligrosas que se lanzaron contra el rubio que de nuevo con poderosos puños eléctricos las rechazaba con facilidad mientras el hombre atacaba sin parar, pronto Naruto estaba atrapado en un circulo sin fin de ataques, en cuanto vio su oportunidad lanzo un relámpago al enemigo que con calma le recibió de lleno sin siquiera inmutarse mientras la electricidad corría por el hasta la plataforma sobre la que flotaba –no te asombres, solo es cosa de saber como dirigir la electricidad gracias a mi arena, pero si ya no quieres jugar solo tienes que decirlo… y te matare enseguida- su voz sonó oscura y peligrosa mientras la arena alrededor del rubio formaba cientos de lanzas espadas y demás objetos afilados mientras el rubio les miraba lanzándose contra el, todos los ángulos estaban cubiertos, y no tenia salida -Futon: burizado taifu (elemento viento: ventisca del huracán)- de nuevo uso aquel ataque formando el poderoso huracán que no dejo detonar, uso la burbuja de aire como escudo destrozando las armas del enemigo antes de permitirle expandiré alejando toda la arena con fuerza mientras una especie de escudo afilado dejaba a Kenza atravesar el viento y quedar flotando en el aire en el ojo del huracán, del suelo un poco de su arena se alzo formando una espada en su mano mientras un camino se formaba en el aire hasta que pronto era una plataforma cuadrada y gruesa –desenfunda ninja de Konoha- dijo sonriente mientras se ponía en posición y el rubio recitaba las palabras pronto Kurayami brillaba en sus manos.

El viento se disipo y Temari junto a los otros vio la plataforma flotando en el aire mientras el rubio se lanzaba contra el enemigo, su espada improvisaba era dura pero aun así los pedazos de la misma volaban bajo el fuerte metal de Kuayami,, el enemigo salto y con fuerza lanzo el corte contra el rubio que girando bloqueo el ataque del antiguo kazekage que sin duda era poderoso –no esta mal- elogio el hombre mientras pateaba al rubio y una segunda espada aparecía en su otra mano, la ropa de sus hombros se desgarro mientras la arena formaba otros dos brazos que sostenían espadas y las giraba en e aire mientras miraba al rubio de ojos abiertos –puedes con cuatro- se lanzo al frente atacando sin piedad, sus armas cayeron sobre el rubio una tras otra mientras giraba por la plataforma soltando cortes a diestra y siniestra que el rubio apenas bloqueaba nunca peleo contra alguien así, un corte apareció en su espalda mientras el hombre sonreía y de nuevo pateaba a Naruto que se alejaba de el –oh eso no- dijo Kenza soltando una espada que floto en el aire mientras su segundo brazo izquierdo colecto arena del aire y se alargo mas de 4 metros para sujetar al rubio del cuello y azotarlo contra el suelo una, dos, tres veces, la sangre salía de las heridas del cuerpo de Naruto que solo le miraba con enojo. Su espada brillo oscura antes de arrancarle el brazo que ni le inmuto, se regenero de inmediato tomando la espada flotante lanzándose contra el en una lluvia de golpes mientras en su cabeza las voces de Naruto y Kurayami le incitaban a usar el obaheddo y aplastarlo de una vez pero el rubio no quería usar una de sus mejores cartas aun, con un golpe poderoso destrozo las espadas del enemigo y enterró su espada en su pecho mientras el abría los ojos lleno de sorpresa –no esta mal… pero con eso no me mataras- el pecho de Kenza se volvió de arena en el ultimo segundo y lo salvo de ser apuñalado, un látigo de arena apareció sujetando al rubio y azotándolo contra el suelo con gran fuerza mientras el hombre sonreía y sus brazos arenosos se volvían largos látigos que golpeaban al rubio una y otra vez mientras este soltaba a Kurayami que caía a la plataforma mientras le gritaba que usara el poder de Naruko, el aura de Naruto se encendió de nuevo mientras destrozaba la línea de arena que lo sujetaba del cuello y miro al enemigo frente a el alzándose en una columna de arena que formaba la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, el rubio tosía mientras el sujeto le miraba confiado –no me ganaras acéptalo jajajaja- sus risas resonaron mientras el rubio tomaba a su espada y le miraba fijamente ese sujeto era imposible sentía como si estuviera luchando con el aire simplemente herirlo no se podía se desbalagaba y escapaba como arena, las palabras de Guren de nuevo vinieron a su mente, la arena esta en medio del proceso de cristalización, -hora de completar el proceso- se dijo el rubio lanzando a Kurayami al aire mientras el se lanzaba contra el y sus manos volaban en sellos a gran velocidad mientras su pecho se inflaba -Katon: fenikkusu hi (elemento fuego: fuego del fénix)- de la boca del rubio emergió una llamarada candente y brillante que por un segundo asemejo a la poderosa ave.

Los ojos de Kenza se abrieron como platos cuando vio el fuego, el no sabia que el rubio lo modelaba y ahora mismo estaba en problemas, estaba demasiado cerca cuando las flamas lo envolvieron quemando con poder –AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- su grito resonó con fuerza mientras el calor abrasador lo inundaba, las flamas se extinguieron revelando una estatua de cristal del hombre mientras gritaba de dolor, el rubio le miro mientras el suelo se cuarteaba, con fuerza empuño a Kurayami y lo partió en cientos de pedazos dándole muerte todo por exceso de confianza , pero entonces la plataforma crujió y se destrozo cayendo al suelo a gran velocidad con el golpeado subió saltando de pedazo en pedazo hasta que los fragmentos azotaban en la arena y el rubio aterrizaba sobre e suelo rodando un poco antes de caer al suelo de espaldas mirando el cielo azul –eso… fue una locura… espero que no halla mas tipos como el- se dijo cansado mientras los demás se acercaban a el ya con un kage despierto, era una latina que Naruto no supiera que de hecho no había mas tipos como el… los había mas poderosos; en los bosques de Konoha el clon de Zetsu esperaba a su amo enmascarado que aparecía sonriente sosteniendo un cristal extraño dentro del que flotaba una esfera negruzca y singular, -vámonos- dijo Madara mientras lo tomaba del hombro y se desvanecían del país del fuego, tras ellos media Konoha era ahora un cráter en el suelo y las bijus adormecidas por el poder del magenkyou shaingan estaban ignorantes del cuerpo inerte y de ojos abiertos de Natsumi, en ellos solo se veía dolor pues un pedazo de su ser había sido desprendido y estaba ahora en manos del enemigo

* * *

><p>Y se acabo, espero que los combates les hallan gustado porque como vimos el sujeto revivido resulto todo un fenómeno que no era fácil de matar y menos si antes te bates en duelo contra un kazekage poseído y potenciado pero al final Naruto salió avante aunque ahora algo muy malo acaba de pasar y eso no puede augurar nada bueno para el mundo ni para el responsable de dañar a la pelirroja<br>_no puede ser como paso eso (indignada)  
>eso no es bueno alguien debe pararlos (mirando al autor)<br>se va a poner feo por donde le busques (el autor asiente)  
>creo que el clan ishura ha sufrido un muy duro golpe y Naruto va a buscar quien se la pague (las otras 3 asienten)<br>_es verdad eso Naruto va a estar de tan mal humor cuando se entere

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que pasara ahora que ya tienen lo malos el ultimo fragmento?


	171. C168: Heridas

Hola gente, ya saben es viernes y toca terminar la semana con un buen capitulo que espero les guste porque en la parte casi del final viene una sorpresita relacionada con el rubio no les diré nada porque no quiero arruinarlo menor pasare con lo que sigue los reviews  
><strong>benjamin maldonadovillegas<strong>:bueno para resolver dudas estoy en cuanto al numero extacto te lo debo ya que aun falatan algunas mas jeje no dire quienes no quiero da mas spoiler  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:si suele ser asi verdad  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:que bueno que te gustase el capitulo lo que dices del rubio y natsuki y kurayami es verdad se puede decir que las ama por igual pero con ellas hay un apego mucho mayor y si ya es hora de dejar de ser el pasivo y psar a la carga por cieto gracias por los elementos jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si ese esbirro es debil comparado con lo que viene y si a naruto no le va a gustar nada lo que paso en konoha  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:ya veras que paso con los clones y si fue un amargo final esperate a leer el de este  
>bueno como esta ya quedo es hora de que los dejare leer el nuevo capitulo en paz y espero que descubran la sorpesita<br>_oye dinos que es (mira al autor dulcemente)  
>si no seas malo (imita a la otra, el autor se pone nervioso)<br>cuéntanos por favor (igual que las otras dos)  
>si anda dinos y no olvidaras este fin de semana (el autor emula a una manzana)<em>  
>por mucho que eso sea tentador temo que tendré que decirles que lean si quieren saber<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 168: Heridas<strong>

Marchaban con calma por los bosques del país del fuego, a decir verdad había resultado un buen viaje de negocios y la caravana se desplazaba a buena velocidad por el sendero mientras en las carretas los hombres principales contaban las ganancias del viaje que recién terminaba, al parecer la idea de constituirse en un gremio fue bastante buena gracias a eso ahora mismo hacían grandiosos tratos y obtenían ganancias formidables sin duda les iba bien en la vida todo gracias a escuchar aquel viejo dicho "la unión hace la fuerza", y en su caso los volvía una gran asociación comercial, el bosque estaba en total calma mientras ellos caminaban por el mismo, era algo inusual no escuchar ruidos de aves ni ver animales corriendo como locos frente a los carruajes por el camino casi parecía como si todo ser vivo se hubiese ocultado; el viento soplo suavemente mientras su avance era detenido por un hombre sonriente de aura siniestra y espectral mientras les sonreía con malicia –¿quien eres y que haces en el camino?- pregunto uno de los guardias mientras el hombre solo alzaba la vista eran solo hombres los que constituían esa caravana y eso claro le hacia muy feliz –oh yo solo busco una cosa… diversión- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el viento se mecía a su alrededor y todo se agitaba con fuerza mientras dos grandes cuchillas de viento se formaron en sus manos antes de volar contra los guardias laterales del carruaje principal y partirlos por la cintura, la sangre mancho el suelo mientras los demás presentes sentían miedo al ver esa sonrisa asesina en la cara del hombre que no respondía a otro nombre que no fuera Sanada, se lanzo contra ellos a toda velocidad mientras los arboles de bosque se sacudían y todo el grupo era atrapado en la asesina ventisca que soplaba con fuerza elevando la sangre al viento mientras Sanada se carcajeaba y sus victimas caían una tras otra, después de todo ese era su pasatiempo favorito… asesinar.

De nuevo en la aldea de la arena un recuperado y algo golpeado Gaara caminaba con algunos problemas menores sintiendo todo el cuerpo acalambrado por cortesía de cierto rubio Ishura que a pesar de su victoria se mantenía serio y duro, el kage pelirrojo se aproximo a el algo adolorido y golpeado mientras el rubio estaba demasiado callado mirando a la nada –(esto es raro, sentí que mis clones se disiparon pero no recibo sus recuerdos que significa eso)- pensaba el Ishura mientras Gaara ponía su mano en el hombro del ojiazul sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
>-gracias Naruto, sin tu ayuda no se que habría sido de suna- dijo el pelirrojo mientras el rubio volteaba a la aldea de la arena cual estaba ahora con una mitad enterrada en la arena y la otra destrozada<br>-la aldea no importa, importan las personas no crees… cuñadito- dijo el rubio con cariño y una sonrisa burlona mientras Temari abrazaba a Gaara mas que alegre  
>-estas a salvo que bien no sabes cuanto nos preocupamos kaasan y yo- decía la rubia abrazando con fuerza al pelirrojo apenado<br>-Temari… ya no soy un bebe puedes soltarme- decía serio y estoico aunque eso si el sonrojo de vergüenza en su cara era demasiado notorio y eso divertía a Naruto quien solo le miraba con burla en su cara mientras la arena de Gaara se movía amenazando al rubio.

El suelo se removió con fuerza cuando de entre la rena una especie de cuto o mas bien pasillo de roca se alzo del suelo y del mismo salió una chica a toda velocidad, el rubio apenas la vio pasar frente a el siendo inclusive mas veloz que el mismo, Temari sabiamente soltó al pelirrojo que pronto estaba siendo apretado con mucha mas fuerza –Gaara_kun estas bien – decía la alegre chica de nombre Matsuri apretando al kage que ahora si estaba casi como su cabello cuando los sobrevivientes de la crisis salían de los múltiples túneles que se alzaban de sus refugios subterráneos, muchos ninjas y civiles emergieron de ellos y miraron la conmovedora escena frente a ellos mientras el joven kage se preguntaba que hizo para merecer aquello, solo entonces Matsuri miro las heridas en el pelirrojo y escaneo la zona, por un lado Kankuro igualmente golpeado, a un lado de el la hermana mayor de su amado líder y junto a ella una sonriente chica de cabellos negros y del otro lado el afamado rubio Naruto Ishura quien miraba todo con una sonrisa, su ropa estaba rota y tenia heridas menores en todo el cuerpo, los ojos de Matsuri se entrecerraron peligrosamente antes de atacar -¡fuiste tu!- dijo acusadora antes de lanzarle una patada voladora al rubio que termino en el suelo sujetándose la nariz mientras suplicaba una explicación de semejante agresión de parte de la chica -tu fuiste quien lastimo a Gaara_kun solo míralo pareciera que estuvo en una guerra y tu eres el único que pudo hacerle eso ahora exijo una disculpa de tu parte- el rubio se levanto parpadeando confundido Temari suspiraba molesta Shizune reía nerviosa y Kankuro no entendía nada de nada, -Matsuri, el fue quien salvo a Suna de la aniquilación- dijo el kage con voz calmada mientras todo mundo miraba la aldea en ruinas casi cubierta por arena de inmediato empezaron los rumores entre los civiles sobre cierto ninja pelirrojo que quizá perdió el control como cuando era niño y eso claro solo preocupo a la familia de Gaara hasta que Naruto abrió la boca  
>-te lo digo Gaara ese tal Kenza era un maldito mira que usar su arena para destrozar suna si no lo detienes el tiempo suficiente no llego- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el pelirrojo le miraba comprendiendo, le ofrecía una salida<br>-es verdad aunque aun no entiendo como un kazekage fallecido revivió y ataco la aldea- decía el pelirrojo siguiéndole la corriente al rubio mientras todo mundo murmuraba cosas sobre explicaciones imposibles  
>-quizá fue el edo tensei, no es el primer ninja de ese tipo que enfrento ya luche contra Hanzo de la salamandra y el murió hace años- los rumores se extendieron con mas velocidad mientras las personas se negaban a creer semejantes disparates<p>

-que es eso- dijo uno de los civiles cuando una extraña arena semi cristalizada comenzaba a juntarse poco a poco tratando de tomar forma, el rubio maldijo por lo bajo al verlo –que ese tipo no se muere con nada- declaro con enojo mientras se alistaba para luchar contra el enemigo que se trataba de reformar, la arena no lo logro solo formo un poco del cuerpo antes de caer al suelo desbalagándose y moviéndose casi como si se convulsionara, de inmediato el y Shizune revisaron la arena de manera increíble en ella había restos cristalizados de sangre y algunas muestras de tejido extraño que parecía entremezclado con la arena que ciertamente era mas gruesa que la del desierto sin mencionar mas oscura y de hecho había arena mas oscura regada por todos lados y los ninjas le miraban bien –no cabe duda eso fue obra de Kenza el shodaime kazekage- declaro una mujer anciana apareciendo entre la gente que de inmediato comenzó a llamarle como Chiyo_sama la mujer avanzo hasta los restos del ninja revivido y los removió con un bastón antes de mirar al rubio –gracias por salvarnos… yondaime hokage- Shizune la miro asombrada, Temari solo se molesto y Gaara negó mientras kankuro se golpeaba la cara –oiga viejita yo no soy el yondaime el es un traidor que ya dejo este mundo- dijo el rubio mientras lo que sabían de Minato miraban al rubio sin creer que de verdad el hombre rubio estuviese muerto, la anciana Chiyo entrecerró los ojos y se acerco un poco mas al rubio para verle bien –porque tienes esas marcas en la cara… eres alguna clase de imitador o fanático del yondaime hokage, si es así déjame decirte que esas marcas no eran de el, déjame quitártelas- y estiro la mano ensalivada tratando de borrar los bigotes falsos del rubio según ella, Naruto simplemente se alejo de ella mientras Gaara se disculpaba la anciana Chiyo era una mujer respetada pero su vista fallaba mucho últimamente y por eso se confundida tanto, el rubio acepto la disculpa antes de recibir al fin los recuerdos, de alguna manera el shairingan de Madara bloqueo el efecto de los clones al disiparse excepto del ultimo que estallo justo en ese momento, la cara de Naruto cambio por completo de una de calma a unos ojos abiertos de asombro mientras pasaba a la desesperación y la molestia  
>-maldito bastardo, chicas hay que irnos Madara esta en la aldea y va por Natsumi_chan!- grito el rubio mientras Temari y Shizune asentían a sus ordenes listas para partir d regreso a Konoha en ese mismo momento, zorros negros aparecieron y subiendo a ellos corrieron a toda velocidad alejándose del desierto y de la aldea de la arena mientras Gaara les miraba perderse en la distancia sabiendo bien que si Madara estaba en Konoha nada bueno iba a pasar<br>-crees que estén bien Gaara- pregunto Kankuro aun con dolor de cabeza mientras el pelirrojo se mantenía serio y mirando a la distancia donde el grupo del rubio se perdió de inmediato  
>-si algo se es que no es bueno meterse con las personas queridas para Naruto, si alguien lo hace mas vale que este listo para morir-respondió con voz calmada y fría mientras Kankuro asentía a sus palabras mientras se imaginaba a un rubio furioso destrozando todo a su paso<br>-no entiendo porque se fue en eso si solo usara su famoso hirashin habrían llegado mas rápido- dijo Chiyo llamando la atención de los dos ninjas que le miraron fijamente  
>-diablos que el no es el yondaime Chiyo_obasama, ya esta mas que miope- dijo Kankuro con un rostro incrédulo mientras Gaara consideraba seriamente arrastrar a la mujer con un oftalmólogo<p>

En los bosques del país del fuego un hombre pelinegro de cierto clan casi extinto saltaba por los árboles en dirección a Konoha a toda velocidad cuando el estallido de viento llamo su atención y la de su equipo, de inmediato avanzaron a la zona del encuentro a gran velocidad apareciendo en el nuevo claro del bosque donde los cuerpos sin vida de los comerciantes estaban regados por todos lados, frente a ellos un hombre dejaba caer una lanza antes de desprenderse del brazo del asesino que solo sonreía cruelmente antes de darse la vuelta y notar a los ninjas presentes –pero que tenemos aquí mas diversión- dijo el sujeto con su ropa manchada de sangre, los ojos del capitán del escuadrón se abrieron como platos cuando lo reconoció embonaba a la perfección en la descripción de Naruto y tuvo que decirlo -Sanada- murmuro el pelinegro mientras el hombre le miraba fijamente tratando de reconocerlo, de inmediato supo quien era después de todo entre los registros de akatsuki estaban los datos del hombre –Itachi Uchiha, valla espero que tu si me diviertas- declaro el con una sonrisa antes de entrar en posición de combate listo para atacar, los hombre de Itachi estaban listos para intervenir cuando el pelinegro alzo el brazo y les ordeno detenerse, ellos no estaban al nivel de este enemigo –(y creo que yo tampoco)- pensó con cierta preocupación que no reflejo en su cara mientras en sus ojos brillaba el rojo sharingan listo para la lucha, pudo ver el color del chakra de Sanada era extraño azul si pero algo negruzco casi agonizante se difuminaba en el mismo como fundiéndose con su poder aumentando su intensidad mientras le sonería perverso, no le dio tiempo de nada se movió a gran velocidad impulsado por el viento sus ojos pudieron predecir el ataque pero la velocidad era demasiada como para que lograse esquivar o bloquear, la mano llena de chakra de Sanada atravesó el pecho de Itachi quien cayo al suelo desangrándose con fuerza antes de estallar en una parvada de cuervos mientras todo alrededor de Sanada se ensombrecía y los arboles se tornaban siniestros como garras demoniacas y la voz del Uchiha resonaba con fuerza y gran eco –eres demasiado descuidado no es cierto - declaro la voz de Itachi mientras cientos si no miles de zombis aparecían arrastrándose lastimosamente por el bosque acechándose a Sanada que les miraba asombrado al frente de la legión de muertos vivientes su abuelo avanzaba con pasos lentos y seguros alzando las manos al frente tratando de alcanzar a Sanada, a la derecha Nagato también estaba ahí demacrado y a medio pudrirse mientras se aproximaba al hombre que miraba todo con ojos abiertos; en el exterior Sanada estaba por completo inmóvil con los ojos idos mientras Itachi seguía en su lugar sin moverse ni un ápice  
>-valla Itachi_taichou es genial lo derroto sin tener que moverse- dijo uno de sus compañeros mientras el Uchiha miraba al enemigo<br>-es verdad nadie crea mejores genjutsus que Itachi_taichou- dijo otro secundando al primero mientras Itachi estaba francamente confundido  
>-(no entiendo, no esta nervioso su respiración y pulso son normales es como si la ilusión no le afectara)- pensaba el pelinegro con una gota de sudor nervioso cayéndole por la sien derecha.<p>

La cara de Sanada cambio mientras una sonrisa se extendía en su cara y su chakra giraba a su alrededor con fuerza -¡cúbranse!- grito Itachi casi al mismo tiempo que la burbuja de aire estalaba alzando todo al viento mientras los cadáveres se desmembraban y Sanada se carcajeaba con fuerza para asombro y confusión del pelinegro que no sabia que pasaba –ajajajajaja muchas gracias por dejarme recordar a cuantos he matado fue divertido volver a asesinarlos- dijo con esa sonrisa espeluznante mientras el pelinegro le miraba fijamente era obvio que algo andaba muy mal con la cabeza de ese hombre, el aire sopló con fuerza jalando a Itachi contra el mientras su puño roseado de viento le golpeaba en el estomago con una fuerza demoledora, el torbellino lo alzo al viento mientras su chaleco jounin se destrozaba y el pelinegro se desplomaba al suelo con el torso adolorido por el poderoso golpe –oh vamos solo puedes hacer eso yo esperaba mas del gran Itachi, Madara te tiene en alta estima- dijo el hombre del viento mientras Itachi se levantaba del suelo y a una asombrosa velocidad trazaba los sellos –katon: karyunndan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- las flamas del pelinegro tomaron la forma de un colosal reptil mientras volaban contra Sanada quien solo alzo un denso muro de viento que al golpear el jutsu solo le potencio aun mas, pronto el hombre estaba rodeado de flamas candentes que lo comenzaban a calcinar, un estallido de aire lo lanzo al viento mientras las flamas colapsaban u calcinaban todo donde antes estuvo, -eres un estúpido por hacer eso, el fuego tiene ventaja sobre el viento- declaro el Uchiha mientras la andana de bolas de fuego volaban de su boca.

Sanada salto eludiendo los proyectiles de fuego mientras lanzaba balas de aire que estallaban al golpear cada bola de fuego sin duda no tenia muchas ventajas en esa lucha y eso era claro los ojos de Itachi le miraban fijamente, su shairingan le decía a donde iría el enemigo y con fuerza y anticipación atacaba en esa dirección, las bolas de fuego copaban a Sanada quien con una gran sonrisa pasaba a la ofensiva –creo que voy a destrozarte- dijo con una sonrisa homicida mientras sus manos trazaban los sellos y su pecho se inflaba de la boca de Sanada emergió un soplo devastador que destrozo todo a su paso arrancando arboles mientras Itachi clavaba su espada el suelo para no salir volando, incluso su chakra inundaba la espada para mantenerlo en su lugar, de nada le servía el fuego contra ataques de es s magnitud una bola de fuego solo lo encendería todo y con esa potencia acabaría siendo soplado hacia el, sus ojos recibieron mas chakra mientras cambiaban a la forma avanzada era la primera vez que usaba su nuevo magenkyou sharingan que ciertamente lucia como un shuriken de tres puntas con tres líneas negras semejantes a comas largas a las afueras del shuriken mientras en el centro de sus pupila roja una pequeña estrella negra brillaba amenazante, Sanada sonrió eso era lo que buscaba se lanzo contra Itachi quien ahora favorecido por el aumento de poder al activar su ojo mejorado logro esquivar el ataque y lanzar un espadazo al hombre que con sus brazos rebosantes de futon detuvo la espada con su brazo- con eso no ganaras Itachi- declaro sonriente mientras miraba a los ojos al pelinegro…-Tsukuyomi- fue un error enorme.

Estaba atado en una cruz enorme en un mundo oscuro con un cielo rojo sobre el, al frente apareciendo en una parvada de cuervos fue que Itachi Uchiha apareció con su espada en la mano mirando fijamente al confundido hombre –mirarme a los ojos marco tu derrota este es mi mundo y por las próximas horas serás torturado hasta la muerte- y la espada se clavo en el cuerpo de Sanada, en el exterior solo paso un par de segundos cuando los compañeros de Itachi lo miraron alguno s de ellos heridos como el pelinegro saltaba alejándose de fijo e inmóvil Sanada que miraba a la nada mientras el pelinegro guardaba su arma, al final su arrogancia lo derroto, la mente de Itachi fue mas fuerte que la de el o eso pensaba –JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA - los ojos del pelinegro se abrieron de sorpresa al ver como el hombre se movía reaccionando con estridentes carcajadas mientras el pelinegro no lo entendía su mente debería estar hecha pedazos, lo torturo como nunca lo hizo con nadie y ahora mismo el parecía como si nada –no puedes romper esto… porque hace mucho tiempo alguien mas lo rompió Itachi jajajajaja- su risa resonó de nuevo mientras se señalaba la cabeza y lanzaba cuchilladas de aire por el suelo mientras el Uchiha lo eludía, ese hombre en definitiva era demasiado peligroso y ahora mismo estaba atrapado en una batalla que estaba seguro no podría ganar si de potencia se trataba después de todo a Naruto no le gano y si este hombre tenia al menos la misma fuerza su derrota era solo cosa de tiempo.

Madara estaba feliz y sonriente acababa de aparecer en su guarida y ahora mismo caminaba por su amplio salón secreto donde el ejercito de zetsus le miraba desde la parte inferior todos estaban ya listos a la espera de sus ordenes, frente a el, el cristal maligno brillaba con fuerza mientras las cúpulas parecían estar listas para abrir, una sonrisa se formo en la cara del hombre enmascarado mientras se aproximaba a su paterno y cristalino líder  
>-he regresado padre, y aquí esta el ultimo fragmento- dijo alzando el mencionado articulo donde la esfera negra brillaba intensamente<br>-**maravilloso Madara, ahora mézclala con el poder que ya tenemos**- ordeno el cristal mientras el pelinegro obedecía y ambos reaccionaban con fuerza el cristal cambio de color volviéndose por completo rojo o bueno casi por completo una parte seguía tranparente  
>-no se lleno… ¿que significa padre?- pregunto con duda mientras el cristal maligno brillaba antes de responderle<br>-**quiere decir que no esta completo el poder de Kyubi, y no se puede integrar al resto del poder, tendremos que aguardar a que se regenere, no tomara mucho el cristal acelerara un proceso que lleva años reduciéndolo a semanas**- dijo con felicidad mientras el enmascarado asentía colocando el cristal en un pequeño estante donde su brillo indicaba que estaba en vías de completarse  
>-parece que los demás ya están listos verdad padre- dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras las cúpulas parecían brillar siniestramente mientras se aproximaba a las mismas con su ojos rojo que casi parecía girar terminando el lavado cerebral<p>

La primera cúpula se abrió y un hombre cayo de ella, era alto y robusto de gran musculatura y cabello azul claro con ojos verdes y una sonrisa homicida en su cara tan parecida a la de Sanada, se alzo con su traje gris de una sola pieza mientras de su cuello colgaba un collar hecho de colmillos, se trataba de Krinsa Shibumi afamado cazador de bestias experto en rastreo y gran usuario de tierra, se decía que murió en una fiera lucha conde hirió de muerte al nidaime tsuchikage un experto en el uso de la tierra; la segunda cúpula se abrió y de ella cayo una figura femenina de cabello singular oscuro pero con dos puntas que caían a los lados de su cara en un color mas bien naranjoso, usaba un uniforme jounin singular con la parte baja semejante a una falda dejando mostrar sus largas y bellas piernas en su frente una banda con el emblema de suna la única usuaria de su elemento y poderosa a la hora de estallar en una lucha su nombre Pakura; la otra cúpula detono y de ella cayo otro hombre se trataba de un sujeto delgado y aparentemente común de ojos cafés y cabello negro que usaba un uniforme jounin estándar pero lo perturbador era el emblema del rayo en su frente no era otro que Tai Asura primo menos del raikage se decía que el trato un golpe de estado en kumo que fue detenido la misma noche que el raikage actual lo encaro y asesino ganándose su puesto; otra cúpula abrió y de ella cayo una hermosa mujer, de larga cabellera morada oscura con cejas peculiares, un rostro delicado y serio casi inexpresivo, en su espalda una espada bastante larga, usaba una especie de kimono morado que apenas cubría lo esencial dejando casi al descubierto sus pechos copa d bajo el escote, usaba unas larvas calcetas negras hasta medio muslo y nada mas, su kimono caía hasta las caderas cubriendo sus zonas bajas siempre y cuando no saltara se agachara pero eso parecía no importarle, en su cintura de lado colgaba el emblema de suna, al verla de inmediato Pakura frunció el seño se trataba de la mas grande maestra del armamento en la historia de las naciones ninja (e ídolo de ídolos de Teneten de paso) Shigure  
>-díganme a quien sirven- pregunto Madara mientras sus nuevos guerreros respondían con una sola oración<br>-a ustedes- dijeron a la vez mientras el hombre les despachaba a sus aposentos a descansar  
>-nuestro ejercito esta casi completo solo faltan unos cuantos mas y estaremos listos padre- declaró el enmascarado mientras el cristal resplandecía<br>-**entonces pronto comenzara la segunda fase de nuestra ofensiva**- dijo el cristal perverso mientras Madara asentía, en el pis superior el huevo se resquebrajaba aun mas y partes del mismo comenzaban a caerse poco a poco, el nacimiento era inminente y atreves de una de las grietas se apreciaba un siniestro ojo amarillo y maligno.

De regreso con Itachi este estaba comenzando a cansarse la verdad no esperaba que su enemigo fuese tan poderoso y su chakra ya menguaba no importaba que lanzara el simplemente lo eludía con facilidad mientras respondía con ataques demoledores de viento y eso ya le pasaba factura no tenia muchas opciones tenia que atacar, se lanzo a toda velocidad disparando bolsas de fuego que Sanada eludía hasta que salto al viento y al aterrizar Itachi vio su oportunidad –Amateratsu- de su ojo un mar de flamas negras voló envolviendo a Sanada con velocidad en una estatua de fuego que ardía con fuerza, finalmente Itachi se relajo hasta que su fuego tomo una forma esférica comenzando a expandirse lentamente mientras Sanada se asomaba en el interior de la rara formación donde el fuego parecía rechazado por una especie de burbuja –eso imposible el amatearatsu consume todo- dijo incrédulo mientras Sanada alzaba la mano diciéndole que no con un dedo antes de sonreír y carcajearse con fuerza ante la cara incrédula del Uchiha –amateratsu o no fuego es fuego y necesita aire para arder, esto mi querido Uchiha es mi shinku shirudu (escudo de vacio) a mi alrededor el aire se comprime creando un vacio sin el mismo y por eso puedo hacer esto- dijo con arrogancia mientras atravesaba las flamas del amateratsu a toda velocidad golpeando a Itachi en su estomago, lo sujeto del cabello y lo sostuvo, el pelinegro su sujeto el cuelo al no sentir el aire sus pulmones le estaban matando casi querían reventar mientras Sanada solo sonreía, su chakra se desestabilizo y soltó a Itachi sujetándose la cabeza, el pelinegro le miro con su sharingan tradicional en los ojos mientras su chakra se veía extraño todo el negro casi lo envolvía mientras el azul se adormecía casi por completo antes de retomar el control –diablos ya había olvidado lo mal que se siente eso, siempre que acabo con alguiend e ese modo me pasa esto ni hablar creo que me retirare por ahora no me siento en condiciones de matarte como me gustaría nos vemos- le sonrió mientras se desvanecía en un sunshin de viento y el Pelinegro se levantaba despacio y adolorido, por n segundo solo uno pudo ver el poder de Sanada brillar de un modo que solo vio una vez en Naruto, sus compañeros aparecieron alarmados por su situación, su pecho dolia y seguramente tendría una costilla rota pero ahora lo que importaba era deshacerse de los cuerpos o al menos darles sepultura antes de irse a Konoha, comenzaron a moverlos mientras el pelinegro se quedaba pensativo oye Itachi_taichou ven y mira esto- dijo uno de sus compañeros mientras el Uchiha se acercaba a ver lo que encontró

Los ojos de las chicas estaban abiertos como platos, frente a ellas la mitad de aldea de Konoha ya no existía mas que como un cráter en el suelo donde se apreciaban los escombros y la destrucción, de inmediato ingresaron a la aldea o a lo que quedaba de ella, las personas gritaban y otras lloraban histéricas al ver como los seres queridos que trabajaban en esa zona simplemente no aparecían al estar sepultados bajo la destrucción masiva, el rubio y las chicas corrieron por Konoha llegando a la derruida casa Ishura sus murros estaban llenos de grietas dada la resonancia de la onda de choque en el jardín las chicas miraban con preocupación a las biju mientras Tsunade terminaba de revisar a Natsumi quien se veía muy adolorida  
>-que paso?- pregunto el rubio alarmado mientras las chicas algunas con heridas y otras ilesas bajaban la cabeza<br>-**no pudimos detenerlo, ese maldito magenkyou sharingan es muy diferente al que conocíamos, es mucho mas fuerte y además disminuye nuestra fuerza casi a cero no pudimos hacer nada Naruto_kun hasta ahora la encontramos aquí tirada**- dijo Hitomi con ira y dolor en sus palabras mientras Natsumi era atendida por Tsunade con gran dedicación  
>-Natsumi_chan…- los ojos del rubio estaban fijos en la pálida pelirroja que Tsunade atendía con ahincó<br>-estará bien pero, el trauma fue muy grande creo que estará adolorida al menos una semana- dijo la rubia dando el diagnostico mientras el rubio tomaba en sus brazos a la youko

La kitsune abrió sus ojos algo cansad y con dolor en su cuerpo mientras miraba al rubio con una sonrisa triste en su cara –**me lo quieto…Naruto_kun … el robo el pedazo del alma de mi madre**- dijo dolida mientras el rubio le abrazaba con calma pidiéndole que se relajara que luego lo arreglarían la cargo y entraron a la casa, con calma cargo a la zorra directo a su recamara para que descansara, nadie protesto por ello después de todo Natsumi había sido herida de muy mala manera, y hora el enemigo tenia todos los componentes para resucitar a la mas poderosa demonio de la historia eso iba a ponerse muy feo cuando menos y eso que ellos no tenían conocimiento de las fuerzas militares que akatsuki había reunido, el rubio salió de la recamara de la zorra con un rostro serio demasiado de hecho y con calma salió de ahí diciendo que necesitaba estar solo, las chicas no dijeron nada –mi pobre Naru_chan se culpa por no haber estado aquí- dijo Akemi triste y negando a la actitud del rubio que se esfumo en el aire, reapareció en el bosque de la muerte como siempre mientras apretaba sus puños con ira y su chakra se enloquecía, sobre su cara algo blanco y óseo comenzó a formarse mientras sus ojos tomaban tintes amarillosos y Naruko en el interior del rubio junto a Kurayami juraban y clamaban por venganza contra el enmascarado; en su cuarto de hospital Jiraiya suspiraba como deseaba salir de ahí ya sobre todo antes de que ese raro niño regresara a querer volver a jugar a los dardos con el podría jura que conocía a Naruto y que el lo mando a molestarle, solo entonces lo percibió el chakra de Nauruto estaba en la aldea y estaba comenzando a dejarse sentirlo civiles sentían el instinto asesino y los ninjas podían percibir las dimensiones del poderoso chakra, en su oficina Sarutobi con un brazo en un cabestrillo recibía las noticias preliminares sobre el numero de muertos cuando el bosque de la muerte comenzó a brillar de manera extraña –Naruto- murmuro al sentir el chakra del rubio; -yo.. voy… ¡A MATARLO!- grito furioso mientras su poder estallaba, la mitad de la mascara se formo de golpe mientras su chakra ascendía al cielo en un pilar azulado que pronto se teñía de un brillante color morado l mezclarse por completo las dos energías, mientras la electricidad comenzaba a resonar destrozando el suelo mientras envolvía al rubio de ojos semejantes a una salamandra en vuelto en electricidad brillante que resonaba con fuerza ascendiendo junto al pilar de energía morada destrozando arboles y aplastando todo a su paso  
>-que rayos es eso?- pregunto la alarmada Anko al sentir semejante poder que en su vida sintió antes<br>-**es enorme, diablos debe ser tan grande como el poder máximo de Natsumi**- dijo una asombrada Katara mientras todo mundo salía al jardín donde se apreciaba el pilar morado y electrificado  
>-<strong>no… esto… esto es mas grande que el poder de Natsumi debe… debe ser tan grande como el de nuestro padre- <strong>declaro la asombrada Hitomi mientras las mujeres miraban con asombro quien en el mundo podía siquiera aspirar a igualar en poder a Rikudo senin  
>-<strong>es el chakra de Naruto_kun<strong>- hablo Reiko la biju artificial distinguiendo al fin semejante poder mientras las chicas le miraban incrédulas  
>-<strong>estas jugando el nunca ha demostrado tal poder el a duras penas iguala 8 colas<strong>- dijo Rei sin creer las palabras de la mujer de cabellos blancos

En el bosque la fuerza del rubio ya no ascendía mas y a su espalda cadenas a modo de colas comenzaban a frormarse eran 9 larga s cadenas retorcidas que le daban un aspecto espectral, el sello de Shion se activo suprimiendo el poder de Naruko haciendo que la fuerza del rubio comenzara a disminuir mientras Kurayami tenia una extraña sensación en su cuerpo al sentir semejante poder que el rubio solo alcanzo al perder todo el control, su cuerpo se sentía raro como si deseara desbocarse mientras las palabras salían de su boca –_Kurai umi (el oceano oscuro_)- dijo ella sintiendo que esas palabras indicaban mas que solo una metáfora para referirse al poder del rubio después de todo eran mas bien el nombre de algo a lo que ella nunca había accedido.

* * *

><p>Y se termino el capitulo, espero que les halla gustado el de hoy, donde vimos claro como fue que se resolvió al final todo en suna que mas personas viven gracias a su reacción rápida para esconderse, también vimos un pequeño entre protagonizado por sanada que tal parece que nuestro asesino tiene problemas, y el cristal ahora tiene que esperar a que el poder de natsumi se regenere sol para resucitar a juubi y finalmente mas enemigos revividos por madara han aparecido y darán inicio a una nueva fase en sus planes malignos mientras el huevo esta próximo a romperse y claro vimos que le pasa a Naruto cuando pierde todo el juicio porque alguien toca a su youko no quisiera ser madara cuando lo agarre, aun así muchas dudas quedaron en el aire, que le pasa a sanada?, que encontraron los hombres de Itachi tras la lucha? Porque Naruto nunca ha usado semejante poder antes? Que diablos va a salir del huevo y lo mas importante que es Kurai umi?<br>_Naruto esta enojado (el autor asiente)  
>y su enojo detona muchas cosas verdad (el autor sonríe mientras asiente)<br>no se ustedes pero lo de las cadenas como colas me preocupa (dice pensativa)  
>si es verdad eso me da mala espina (las 4miran al autor)<em>  
>como siempre no diré nada de nada si quieren saber esperen al siguiente capitulo<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que ira a pasar con las nuevas resucitadas?


	172. C169: Instinto

Hola gente hoy es lunes y es hora de iniciar bien la semana con un nuevo y esperado capitulo donde sabremos algunas cositas y veremos otras mas no les diré que pasa eso si no quiero darles un spoiler mejor pasemos a los reviews  
><strong>abelisaisanchez: <strong>que bueno que te guste la historia  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>si las cuatro acabarn en la familia, si madara etsa mas que muerto, considerare lo del modo rikudo y en cuanto a sanda si ya se debe morir es demsaiado peligroso  
><strong>Core Nakisawa:<strong>comparado con sanda itachi n es nada creeme lo de jubi ya veremos ya veremos,lo de los Vs si que estamos en sintonia esos mismos pensaba yo jejeje, y de Risa si quieres saber que pasa te recmiendo leer el capitulo de hoy  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>si Itachi se salvo apenas y naruto esta de muy mal humor  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>creo que casi todo bankai spoderoso comparado con el shinkai,lo del abuerlo me da una idea la pngo al final del cap  
>bueno esto ya quedo es hra de leer el capitulo<br>_bueno a leer (el autor alza una ceja)  
>si es tiempo de leer y saber que onda con esto (el autor parpadea incrédulo)<br>bueno a leer todo mundo (el autor mira a Ryo con duda)  
>bueno este… jejeje me creerás si te digo que no leímos lo que tenias hace rato<em>  
>ni hablar con ellas no se puede mejor lean antes de que ellas hablen de mas<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí hay un lemon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 169: Instintos<strong>

Toda la aldea de la hoja podía percibir el violento poder ascendiendo al cielo con fuerza mientras el rubio sentía su mente perderse en la ira del momento y claro debido a eso el sello de Shion se activo adormeciendo el poder salvaje de Naruko quien solo se mantenía seria y expectante de las acciones que realizaría el rubio enfurecido, para la espada peliblanca no era un secreto si bien para Naruto lo que sentía por todas las chicas era igual en el caso de la kitsune era especial, no era que la amase mas que las otras sino que su apego a ella era sin duda mucho mayor que con las demás quizá porque era con la que mas tiempo pasaba, o porque fue su primera pareja oficial, no estaba segura de la razón pero de algo si estaba por completo sabedora el que osara ponerle una mano encima a la kitsune estaba metido en un gran y gordo problema, en ese mismo momento el poder de Naruto dormía de nuevo mientras la rubia de coletas solo podía silbar impresionada al sentir semejante poder después de todo ella poseía tanta fuerza como el rubio y el pensar que sus poderes combinados llegaban a semejantes dimensiones le emocionaba por no decir que le excitaba como en los viejos días en los que solo deseaba tener sexo con el rubio y fundirse en un solo ser de por vida  
>-<em><strong>valla quien diría que Naruto_kun tiene semejante poder no crees… oye porque nunca lo usa en batalla<strong>_- pregunto la hollow rubia con verdadera duda en su cara después de todo Naruto jamás empleaba semejante poder  
>-<em>creo que el no esta consiente de su poder, solo cuando esta furioso es cuando es capaz de dejarle salir por completo<em>- dijo la peliblanca con un aire conocedor mientras la rubia asentía a sus palabras  
>-<em><strong>pues si me lo preguntas debería dejarse perder el control mas a menudo jejejejeje<strong>_- su sonrisa era claramente maligna y perversa aunque en un sentido mas bien… animal  
>-<em>y en piensas para sonreír de esa manera eh Naruko<em>- indago la espada de cabellos blancos mientras la rubia solo le sonreía  
>-<em><strong>pensaba en que así es cuando esta molesto a la hora de pelear… como seria si soltara todo ese poder salvaje en la cama… de seguro que tu y yo podríamos pasarla mas que bien no crees<strong>_- dijo ella moviendo las cejas sugerentemente mientras la peliblanca se ponía bastante roja  
>-<em>pero que clase de cosas estas insinuando<em>- dijo la mas que roja espada peliblanca antes de que la rubia empezara a reírse como loca

En el exterior el rubio poco a poco sentía su poder disminuir mientras su coraje se calmaba y respiraba mirando al firmamento mientras todo la energía desbordada se perdía, su aura eléctrica se disipo en el aire mientras sus ojos retomaban el azul clásico y la mascara terminaba de caer al suelo en pedazos mientras su poder volvía a serenarse mientras el resoplaba algo calmado tras la violenta liberación de poder y respiraba, su cuerpo aun estaba tenso y solo podía pensar en una cosa, en enmascarado tenia que pagar por atentar contra su familia y sobretodo atentar contra su Yokuko, suspiro ya mas calmado antes de salir del bosque don de ya le esperaban ninjas anbu, jounis y chunin esperando saber de donde fue que provino semejante poder, cuando Naruto salió de ahí caminando tranquilamente mas de uno sonrió aliviado ya que la sola idea de tener que enfrentar alguien que producía semejante poder resultaba suicida, el rubio les miro fijamente y bastante serio antes de hablar con don de mando –y que me ven… muévanse hay que buscar sobrevivientes- ordeno y de inmediato los ninjas se cuadraron ante sus palabras y regresaron a sus labores de búsqueda seguidos por un pelotón de clones dispuestos a colaborar mientras el rubio regresaba a su casa aun deseaba para tiempo con la kitsune, tan pronto apareció en la sala las chicas le miraron con asombro y algo de miedo no por nada sintieron semejante poder y claro les resultaba intimidante en realidad muy intimidante –Naru_chan, no fue tu culpa y lo sabes- dijo Akemi de pie frente al rubio que solo pudo suspirar antes de asentir y caminar por las escaleras en una sola dirección la recamara de la zorra; entro despacio al sitio ordenado y bastante limpio donde la kitsune descansaba sobre la cama cómodamente, el rubio no se sentó a su lado en lugar de ello se recostó en la cama y por inercia atrajo a Natsumi a el abrazándola suavemente mientras la pelirroja le rodeaba con los brazos y abría suavemente los ojos –**no te preocupes tanto... si quieres compensarme hazlo trizas y recuerda…te amo Naruto_kun**- dijo con voz calmada y serena mientras dormía pacifica y tranquila sin duda estaría bien pero eso no demeritaba en el rubio las ganas de despedazar a cierto hombre enmascarado, en la sala de la casa las chicas permanecían calladas sin decir mucho mientras procesaban lo que recién ocurrió –ahora… Juubi puede renacer?- pregunto una de las gemelas Hyuuga mientras as chicas abrían los ojos en shock al considerar la posibilidad de que la biju mas poderosa de todas fuera a existir de nuevo y que despedazara el mundo y sin Rikudo para detenerle sin duda causaría demasiado daño y eso implicaba una sola cosa  
>-<strong>si okasama revive… no podremos pararla<strong>- dijo Hitomi algo deprimida mientras las chicas le miraban protestando el hecho de rendirse tan fácilmente  
>-vamos chicas ustedes son 5 de las bijus mas poderosas sin duda podrían hacerle frente si se necesitara – dijo Mei con una sonrisa serena y confinada mientras Hitomi solo negaba a sus palabras<br>-**eso no se puede, ni los 9 juntos podríamos hacerle frente, nueve luchando juntos no es igual a la fuerza de nueve en uno solo**- dijo la biju de cabellos azulados mientras las chicas le miraban con duda  
>-<strong>para que lo entiendan kasan es tan poderosa que si nos oponemos a ella nos aplastaría de un coletazo<strong>- dijo la biju de una sola cola mientras las chicas se ponían algo pálidas ante esas palabras y la imagen de un ser mortal y gigantesco que destruía todo a su paso.

Al mismo tiempo un grupo de jounins de kiri avanzaba por la costa en un pequeño bote de motor impulsad por chakra una de las mas nuevas y potentes invenciones de kiri, iban a su destino una pequeña isla de pescadores en la que un puesto de avanzada de Kiri estaba apostado a la espera de ser necesitado, se suponía que ellos eran su relevo pero cuando arribaron se quedaron en shock, todo estaba despedazado y no había señal alguna de alguien con vida lo único que se apreciaba eran marcas profundas en la playa algo enterradas por el oleaje y frente a ellos la aldea devastada y un marca profunda que casi partía la isla en dos, de hecho comenzaba a llenarse de agua con el vaivén de las olas -¿Qué paso aquí?- se pregunto uno de los ninjas mientras comenzaban a explorar el sitio sin saber que la criatura responsable se perdía en las profundidades de los mares ya que de hecho era l único sitio donde podría ocultarse hasta sentirse por completo listo para recorrer el mundo de nuevo; de regreso a la aldea de la hoja las chicas murmuraban incrédulas la posibilidad de que las biju fueran a se r derrotadas solo por una entidad pero considerando que en sus riñas infantiles Natsumi siempre era la que terminaba ganando no era algo tan descabellado –nos fastidiaron- dijo Tayuya describiendo a la perfección el estado de su animo y de su precaria situación mientras el rubio aparecía bajando las escaleras a paso lento y seguro  
>-no es verdad…si su madre revive no lucharan solas contra ella, yo les ayudare- dijo con valor y determinación mientras la sensación previa de su poder venia a la mente de las biju<br>-**no te ofendas Naruto_kun pero por fuerte que seas kasan lo es mas**- dijo Katara con cierto pesimismo mientras todas las chicas suspiraban deprimidas  
>-suenan como si ya las hubieran derrotado, si algo aprendí de todos mis años de viajes y luchas es que la rendición nunca es una opción, siempre prefiero seguir peleando hasta que no quede nada de mi antes que rendirme y se los prometo chicas mientras aun viva yo seguiré luchando hasta ganar- dijo el Ishura con determinación en su voz mientras las chicas sonreían sin duda Narut sabia bien como motivarles<br>-**el tiene razón quizá kasan revivió pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que obedecerla ya no somos bebes y no dejaremos que mate a nuestro compañero**- dijo Shineko asombrosamente no diciendo nada pervertido mientras todas las presentes sonreían  
>-<strong>es verdad si lo que kasan quiere es lucha, entonces habrá lucha<strong>- hablo Rei con una gran sonrisa homicida en su cara mientras las demás asentían a sus palabras

Una bola de humo apareció en medio de la sala cuando una conocida anbu de cabello morado apareció en medio de todo eso llamando la atención del rubio a una reunión de emergencia del consejo, sin dudar el rubio salió de ahí acompañado de las mujeres de siempre, Kushina, Mikoto, Tsunade y Mei, el como fue que el clan Terumi oficialmente se estableció en Konoha era una gran incógnita; en un remolino negro apareció el rubio y las mencionadas mujees que de inmediato tomaron sus lugares de existir aun la parte corrupta del consejo mas de uno se quejaría de que el rubio tuviese semejante pode r político pero bueno nadie diría nada uno porque el no abusaba de su relación con ellas, dos porque sus ideas con frecuencia eran acertadas y tres… era mejor mantener la boca cerrada y no hacerlo enojar; en cuanto los recién llegados aparecieron tomaron asiento en sus correspondientes lugares y se procedió a dar inicio a la reunión de emergencia al respecto del brutal y cobarde ataque que sufrió la aldea de la hoja, lo cierto era que no había mucha información mas que la de las chicas del rubio que hablaron del enmascarado poderoso que barrio toda la aldea de un golpe, en cuanto se dijo eso los reclamos de exageraciones aparecieron después de todo un ataque de esas dimensiones era francamente risible e imposible, -porque guardas silencio Ishura_san- pregunto Shibi mirando al rubio de ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados mientras meditaba en lo ocurrido antes de hablar con calma –existe un jutsu que puede hacer eso, y uno de mis clones me paso los recuerdos y estoy seguro ese fue el shinra tensei- dijo con calma mientras los miembros del consejo alzaban las cejas nunca en su vida oyeron de dicho jutsu por lo que necesitaban de al menos una explicación de sus funciones, fue en ese momento que un vendado Jiraiya apareció en escena recién fugado… que diga dado de alta del hospital donde una indignada enfermera lo buscaba para realizarle una "vasectomía" por manosearle el trasero… regresando a la reunión el sanin peliblanco hablo sobre el mencionado jutsu de manipulación gravitacional que dejo a los presentes con una cara de total incredulidad –ese jutsu es monstruoso menos mal que lo uso lejos de las zonas habitacionales sino el numero de muertos habría sido peor, hay mas de 800 fallecidos de un solo golpe y la cifra aun crece- dijo el hokage algo fastidiado por la situación mientras el sanin peliblanco miraba al rubio callado y pensativo sabia bien lo que Naruto iba a decir pero no podía detenerlo ellos tenían que saberlo  
>-ese no fue todo su poder… se contuvo de haber querido toda Konoha habría sido reducida a un agujero en el suelo- dijo con cama mientras los miembros del consejo de inmediato protestaban algo así era inverosímil<br>-no te ofendas Naruto_san pero tu solo lo viste mediante un clon es obvio que sus alcances te parezcan mayores pero aun así no debes exagerar- dijo Hiashi mientras Naruto lo miraba fijamente  
>-el antiguo amekage Pain integrante de Akatsuki y quien mantenía a Konan_chan prisionera despedazo ame de un solo golpe y casi me mata con esa cosa… lo vi de primera mano y puedo decirte que ese jutsu no es lo peor que el pude hacer ahora si lo que las chicas me dijeron es verdad- el rubio sonaba demasiado serio y claro eso levantaba demasiadas sospechas después de todo Naruto nunca lo era a menos que fuese una batalla importante y bueno en este caso no lo era al menos no aun<br>-si eso es verdad el debe haberle enseñado ese jutsu a ese hombre sin duda el no lo maneja tan bien como el otro usuario- hablo uno de los pocos civiles representantes de la zona afectada mientras el rubio miraba a Sarutobi  
>-ya es tiempo de que sepan ojisan –el kage asintió mientras el rubio respiraba y empezaba con la larga historia ,- díganme que saben de Rikudo senin- y la historia dio inicio.<p>

En ese momento en una base oscura y siniestra nuestro asesino de la isla del buitre estaba recostado en un sillón mientras Kisame comía algo de pollo y le miraba con duda desde que apareció no se había movido de ese lugar y claro eso indicaba que algo no estaba del todo bien en el, el enmascarado apareció en escena y el hombre tiburón salió de ahí mientras Madara tomaba asiento y miraba fijamente a Sanada –entonces… supondré que tu cuerpo no le asimila bien- dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras Sanada se levantaba del sillón tocándose el rostro y picándose un ojo para sacar el lente de contacto –me da mucho dolor de cabeza no se como lo asimilaste tan rápido- dijo el hombre mientras Madara esbozaba una sonrisa bajo su mascara antes de mirara bien a Sanada, su ojo derecho estaba anillado y se lo tallaba suavemente mientras este lagrimaba con abundancia –es por el lente de contacto, tienes que darlo ver por completo como yo, no interpongas nada además no se porque deseas mantenerlo en secreto- hablo el Uchiha maligno mientras el hombre solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa antes de mirar a Madara con su nuevo ojo – quiero que sea una sorpresa jejejejeje- su risa perversa resonó con calma mientras el hombre enmascarado negaba aun se preguntaba porque se lo dio pero bueno el nunca protestaba las decisiones de su padre; en el nivel inferior escondido de todo un grupo de guerreros revividos miraba la pintoresca escena frente a ellos con gotas en la nuca  
>-ahhh no sabes como me desesperas, porque nunca me respondes eh siempre eres tan fría y eso me saca de quicio que solo eres una muñeca o que- decía la molesta Pakura a la siempre calmada Shigure que solo afilaba su larga espada<br>- no soy una muñeca no te respondo porque no veo la necesidad de eso y si tengo emociones solo que a diferencia de ti ellas no me controlan- dijo la mujer de grandes atributos mientras la otra simplemente tenia una vena pulsando en la frente  
>-que quieres decir con eso… que soy una tonta manipulable o algo así…anda respóndeme!- dijo casi al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras Shigure solo la miraba con calma y serenidad<br>-a esa clase de reacción me refiero- Pakura le salto encima y la mujer se desvaneció en una bola de humo mientras los demás solo se miraban entre si  
>-¡Shigureeeee!- grito con fuerza mientras Mai a un lado de Mito sonreía ante la escena y se abanicaba con calma<br>-ellas me caen muy bien son divertidas no te parece- dijo la mujer de llamativo atuendo a la mujer pelirroja que solo sonreía levemente  
>-pues estar con ellas no es aburrido eso lo reconozco- dijo Mito al tiempo que uno de los varones revividos trataba de hacer un movimiento a Pakura quien lo mando a volar con una explosión en la zona baja<br>-jajajajaja eso es ser directa jajajajajajaja- la mujer de largo cabello castaño se moría de la risa como todo mundo mientras Pakura se alejaba en busca de su desesperante rival  
>-mi cuerpo se siente cálido… alguien me atrae pero quien- decía Shigure mirando al techo de su recamara mientras sentía el calor correr por su cuerpo, pocos lo saben pero los espadachines con frecuencia suelen sentir la presencia de grandes oponentes o en el caso de espadachines del sexo opuesto la posible presencia de una pareja y en el caso de Shigure quien nunca llego a sentir esa empatía en su otra vida ahora le resultaba por demás extraño –me siento casi como un animal listo para entrar en celo- murmuro mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama tratando de descansar después de todo un nombre se volvía recurrente entre este ejercito secreto aparentemente era un guerrero poderoso que le daba muchos problemas a sus señores su nombre era Naruto.<p>

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja las caras del consejo eran impagables después de todo se acababan de enterar de que el legendario Rikudo senin fue seducido por la biju original y esta quedo en cinta dando a luz a 9 hijos de los cuales 5 fueron hembras y estaban casadas con Naruto, hasta ahí mas de uno estuvo al borde de un infarto pero cuando el rubio les hablo de los intentos de revivir a la mencionada demonio daban frutos ya que ahora poseían lo necesario para revivir a la poderosa biju –lo sabia… desde el principio lo supe Naruto fue la perdición de Konoha debe largarse de aquí junto con su sequito de demonios- dijo uno de los concejales civiles mientras el rubio solo le miraba molesto y los demás presentes no creían semejante muestra de ingratitud –si eso quieren me largo de aquí… pero mi clan se va conmigo digo es obvio que en cualquier aldea nos aceptan… quizá Iwa me dan ganas de cambiar a un clima mas cálido- dijo el rubio mientras el concejal boquiflojo palidecía ante la idea de que su archienemigo se fortaleciera de ese modo, de inmediato Sarutobi intervino antes de que el hombre volviera a abrir la boca y arruinar todo después de todo Naruto no estaba de muy buen humor que digamos, la reunión culmino con las obras a considerar para restaurar la aldea de la hoja y claro la inmediata disposición de alistase para un inminente ataque de parte de la biju mas poderosa de todas  
>-no creo que nos ataque pronto, es mas dudo que halla sido revivida- todo mundo miro a la ojivileta que dijo esas cosas mientras ella solo miraba a Naruto<br>-porque dice eso Kushina-san- pregunto Chouza mientras la pelirroja le miraba con calma a el y a todos los presentes  
>-desde hace tiempo note como el poder dentro de Kasumi_chan disminuía, si lo que Naruto_kun dijo es correcto creo que mi hija quemo gran parte del poder es posible que no veamos a Juubi hasta que recuperen ese poder- dijo la pelirroja mientras todo mundo respiraba no estaban perdidos… aun<br>-ninguno de ellos tocara a Natsumi_chan ni a ninguna de ustedes… primero los mato a todos- todo mundo se alejo del rubio la verdad cuando hacia esa clase de amenazar resultaba algo perturbador aunque la sonrisa de Kushina indicaba que ella lo veía como una especie de alago

La reunión termino y claro como siempre el rubio se retiro a meditar solo y alejado para entender que fue todo ese poder que percibió cuando cedió ante su ira, ahora estaba como siempre rodeado se arboles y mucha paz y tranquilidad, lo necesario para meditar sumiéndose en si mismo mientras que en su interior las cosas eran singulares Kurayami no se sacaba de la cabeza esas palabras Kurai umei (océano oscuro) y no tenia idea de donde o porque vinieron a ella la verdad fue muy raro solo fluyeron de su garganta como si fuesen un impulso mientras sentía su cuerpo hormiguear, sin duda fue algo por demás extraño y bueno eso la tenia pensativa mientras que la hollow para no perder la costumbre estaba en lo suyo fantaseando sobre lo que ella y el rubio podrían hacer solos en una recamara aunque ocasionalmente le insinuaba a la peliblanca que no le molestaría que participara con ellos y claro eso la ponía mas roja que nunca, el rubio estaba en lo suyo en el exterior meditando mientras los sonidos del trabajo y de la remoción de escombros continuaba mientras se buscaban sobrevivientes tras el devastador golpe de Madara –Naruto_kun sálvanos- dijeron las mujeres apareciendo de la nada mientras el rubio abría los ojos ante la imagen de las desvalidas y algo polvosas chicas unas 30 que lo miraban nada inocente mas bien lo miraban como si desearan comérselo y no a modo de alimento -¡agárrenlo!- dijo la líder del grupo mientras Naruto de nuevo emprendía la graciosa huida si no fuera porque sus adoradas biju estaban en casa ahora mismo estarían torturando a esas mujeres que contrario a lo que uno pensaría no perdían los deseos de acosar al rubio es mas uno juraría que lo perseguían con mas fiereza que antes quizá tanto sufrimiento mejoraba sus capacidades, no lo sabia y francamente no tenia ganas de averiguarlo.

Corrió a toda velocidad perdiéndolas a la distancia o eso pensó hasta que de nuevo saltaron de un callejón reanudando la persecución en la que claro el rubio era quien perdía más si era atrapado por esas mujeres que lo perseguían con una fiereza inusitada si se lo preguntaban al rubio que por azares del destino acabo escondido cierta tienda de armas como en la ocasión anterior, de nuevo Risa apareció desde el fondo de la tienda con sus ropas chinas y su cabello peinado en una sola cola de caballo, tan pronto vio al rubio las imágenes de su pequeño sueño vinieron a su cabeza y bueno el sonrojo no se hizo esperar mientras que Naruto se aproximaba a ella suplicando que le protegiera de esa horda de desesperadas acosadoras, la mujer acepto gustosa solo por el hecho de pasar tiempo con el rubio aunque en el fondo se recriminaba por sus pensamientos pero ciertamente la relación con su marido estaba algo desgastada mas que nada por los viajes constantes de este o eso fue lo que le conto al rubio mientras tomaban un descanso, de nuevo trabajaban en el inventario de la trastienda donde la bodega rebosante de armas estaba bastante ordenada aunque con algunas cajas fuera de lugar dada la venta masiva de ellas recientemente por los constantes ataques y batallas encarnizadas de las cuales la fama de Naruto se extendió con fuerza, en el suelo una lona evitaba que el suelo se fuera a ensuciar si algo caía de algún anaquel o si algún arma golpeaba el suelo este se rasguñara, estaban bastante relajados platicando mientras la mujer se abría ante su yerno rubio que apenas comprendía como un hombre dejaba sola a tan bella mujer por tanto tiempo, se regaño por pensar esas cosas aunque el suave y sutil aroma en el aire era mas que clara señal del estado de la mujer, Naruto se regañaba y trataba de calmarse era ya casi una reacción natural en el oler la excitación de una bella mujer y terminar con una erección al parecer se le volvió un acto reflejo, dejo esas ideas de lado mientras Risa hablaba con calma –algunas veces me siento tan sola, je sabes he pensado incluso en conseguir un amante puedes creerlo- decía ella antes de suspirar algo abatida y de sonreírle al rubio para volver ambos a lo suyo, la verdad era relajante estar cerca de esa mujer ayudándole con sus cosas, aunque claro a veces los impulsos y las hormonas gritan demasiado fuerte.

De nuevo el rubio sostenía la escalera sobre la que Risa se alzaba revisando un anaquel alto y el ojiazul no pudo resistirse y fisgoneo bajo la falda corta y abierta de Risa, de nuevo una pequeña prenda blanca se miraba aunque tenia manchas de humedad y claro Naruto bajo la cara por completo rojo –(ella esta… esta excitada pero porque)- pensaba algo apresurado mientras Risa bajaba despacio y como si fuera intencional de nuevo tropezó y una vez mas acabaron en el suelo con ella sobre el rubio solo que ahora estaban demasiado cerca, sus rostros estaban casi en contacto mientras los ojos de Risa se entrecerraban y se acercaba despacio a Naruto-me siento…tan sola- susurro suavemente antes de besarlo, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de la sorpresa antes de que el calor hiciera su efecto y pronto los brazos del rubio rodeaban a Risa mientras esta se rozaba suavemente sobre el y sus instintos se hacían cargo de todo, su beso se rompió y la sonrojada mujer desvió el rostro apenada –has de pensar que soy una mujerzuela… tratando de seducir al marido de mi hija- dijo apenada mientas se trataba de levantar pero Naruto se reincorporo aun en el suelo sujetándola suavemente de la cintura mientras le miraba fijamente –nunca pensaría eso de tan bella mujer y si gustas yo puedo ayudarte a no sentirte tan sola Risa_chan- las mejillas de ella se tiñeron de un rojo mas intenso al escuchar las palabras del rubio antes de besarlo de nuevo y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, solo era el instinto el que la guiaba y por primera vez en su vida cedería a el y como buena hembra en celo se sometería al macho alfa de la aldea; la ropa de Risa acabo en un rincón del suelo mientas el rubio en bóxers miraba a la hermosa mujer en la lona acolchada, solo usaba un conjunto pequeño de sostén y pantaletas bancos y lisos que resaltaban su belleza natural, las manos del rubio le despojaron del sostén con calma revelando unos pechos grandes y firmes como los de la misma Tenten de pezones endurecidos y un poco oscuros, de inmediato las manos del rubio comenzaron a amasar los pechos de Risa mientras esta dejaba ir suaves gemidos de su boca mientras el rubio amasaba sus pechos, sus dedos rozaban los duros pezones mientras Naruto se acomodaba sobre ella, sus labios de nuevo se encontraron y se trenzaron en un beso intenso y aposesionado donde la lengua de Naruto dominaba, se soltaron quedando solo nidos por el delgado hilo de saliva mientras el ojiazul bajaba por su suave cuello besando la tersa piel, avanzo hasta abajo quedando frente a los pechos grandes y redondos –son tuyos…chúpalos Naruto_kun- dijo la deseosa mujer mientras el rubio lamia suavemente sus pezones, de inmediato los gemidos escaparon de su garganta mientras el rubio lamia sus pechos suavemente, cada cm de la suave y tersa piel era lamido y besado mientras el rubio llegaba a los pezones, abrió los labios y chupo con fuerza de inmediato Risa lanzo un fuerte gemido al sentir como era mamada por el rubio, sus manos amasaban los pechos mientras el saltaba de uno a otro chupando los duros pezones de Risa hasta que ella no pudo mas, su espalda se arqueo y se dejo ir en un ansiado y violento orgasmo que salpico todo con sus jugos tibios, el ojiazul sonrió bajando por su vientre plano hasta la zona mojada, retiro la pantaleta húmeda admirando la entrada de la mujer, estaba suave y lisa con casi nada de vello en ella y escurriendo fluidos con fuerza.

-espera Naruto_kun… mi recamara esta arriba… vamos a ella- dijo deseosa mientras el rubio le besaba de nuevo y los dos se movían en un sunshin oscuro, los ojos de Risa miraron el techo mientras sentía como los dedos de Naruto se deslizaban en su entada suavemente, sus manos arañaban las sabanas amenazando con desgarrarles mientras el rubio besaba sus muslos suavemente enfilándose a la entrada de la mujer, su lengua lamio suavemente el dulce elixir mientras Risa se arqueaba de gusto con una enorme sonrisa en su cara al sentir como la habilidosa lengua del rubio se hundía en su interior, se movía con velocidad entrando y saliendo mientras ella solo podía gemir sin control alentándolo –aaaahhh siii mas Naruto_kun mas hazme venir por favor hace tanto que no lo hago dos veces seguidass aaahhhh- suplicaba ella mientas el rubio se perdía en sus pliegues internos y sus dedos jugaban con el endurecido clítoris, los ojos de Risa casi se pusieron en blanco cuando de nuevo estallo con fuerza en un gran orgasmo que la dejo sonriente sobre la cama –ya estas satisfecha Risa_chan- pregunto el rubio ofreciéndole detenerse y no llegar mas allá de ese punto pero la mirada deseosa de la mujer y sus palabras fueron el detonante final –no me dejes así Naruto_kun, dame tu pene lo necesito tanto quiero que me tomes por favor…hazme el amor- dijo suplicante mientras el rubio esbozaba una dulce sonrisa no podía negarse a tan bella petición, se despojo de su ultima prenda y los ojos de Risa miraron el miembro de Naruto –(cielos Tenten_chan se equivoco… es mas grande de lo que me dijo)- pensó ella mirándolo fijamente, el rubio la acaricio suavemente mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y se acomodaba frente a ella, su pene rozaba la entrada de Risa quien solo lanzo un suave gemido al viento mientras el rubio le besaba con suavidad –(perdónenme todos pero…yo quiero ser feliz aunque sea una vez)- pensó al final Risa recordando a su hija y esposo antes de mirar al rubio a los ojos y suplicarle de nuevo –cogeme Naruto_kun-y el rubio empujo, sus vagina se abrió ante su duro miembro y Risa lanzo un gemido al viento, mientras el rubio se hundía en ella, su pene abría sus paredes internas con suavidad mientras la perforaba suavemente y Risa lanzaba fuertes gemidos al viento, el pene del rubio era ciertamente mas grande de lo que esperaba y ahora mismo la estaba abriendo como nunca espero, su miembro se balanceo al frente mientras Risa gemía de gusto y e pene de Naruto la llenaba por completo –Risa_chan estas tan apretada… lo adoro nunca me cansare de ti- susurro Naruto a su oído mientras Risa esbozaba una sonrisa esas palabras indicaban que esto no seria un encuentro ocasional, no esto iba a ser solo el principio de una relación oculta y prohibida que consumarían cuando tuvieran oportunidad; el rubio salió despacio antes de entrar de nuevo arrancando un fuerte gemido de la garganta de Risa mientras el se movía con suavidad en ella sus labios se unían en un beso apasionado mientras el rubio se movía en ella con fuerza, poco a poco el instinto incitaba al rubio a moverse y a someterla a dejarle en claro que solo a el le pertenecía pero claro se rehusaba a es, su pene golpeo suavemente la entrada de su vientre y Risa se crispo nunca nadie llego tan adentro y el rubio rozo su zona mas interna –aaahh mas Naruto_kun, lléname como a mi hija.. hazme solo tuya reclama mi vientre es todo tuyo- decía la excitada Risa mientras Naruto retrocedía y la golpeaba con fuerza casi horadando su útero-Risa_chan aaahh Risa_chan tu… tu eres solo mía-y empujo sus impulsos le ganaron y el rubio lo hizo, Risa lanzo un fuerte gemido al viento cuando el pene de Naruto se hundió en su útero llenándola por completo, se besaban con pasión mientras el joven hombre rubio se movía sobre la mujer casada que no paraba de gemir ante la fuerza y vigor del Ishua, su pene se movía dentro de ella entrando y saliendo de un solo golpe llenándola por completo mientras ella lanzaba fuertes gemidos al sentir como el miembro del rubio la llenaba por completo con cada golpe –(ohh siii de esto hablaba Tenten_chan ella tiene razón nuestro Naruto_kun es el mejor)- pensaba la sometida mujer mientras su corazón latia feliz como en mucho tiempo no lo hacia, los golpes de Naruto eran fuertes y cada vez aumentaban mas de intensidad pronto su pene se inflamaba y estallaba con fuerza, nunca en su vida Risa sintió algo así si matriz estaba llena por completo de semen mucho caliente y espeso semen, del Ishira que salía de ella dejando que un poco de el se desbordase mientras su pene se mantenía firme, se recostó a un lado de Risa y la beso suavemente.

-Naruto_kun yo…- no pudo decir nada estaba muerta de pena y se dio la vuelta para no verlo a la cara, de pronto una de sus piernas fue alzada en el aire mientras el pene del rubio entraba suavemente en ella –Risa_chan, siempre que quieras, siempre que lo necesites yo estaré aquí para que no te sientas sola- dijo con una sonrisa amigable mientras se movía en el interior de la mujer de nuevo y empezaban a gemir con fuerza, al final fueron sus instintos los que los arrastraron a eso; lejos de Konoha un grupo de ninjas encabezados por Itachi Uchiha avanzaban tras sepultar los cuerpos de la caravana de comerciantes con dirección a Konoha tenían algo que informar y mientras mas pronto llegaran seria mejor; al mismo tiempo en otro sitio uno mas calmado y alto, la cumbre de una montaña un ser reptiliano gigantesco y poderoso meditaba sobre lo visto en la asamblea de invocaciones cuando el rubio alzo su espada y llego a una sola conclusión mientras sonreía levemente –**esa arma se parece a Taiyo (sol**)- decía con esa sonrisa en su cara preguntándose si como ella también tendría acceso a aquel poder

* * *

><p>Y bueno se acabo el capitulo de hoy que espero les halla gustado, como vimos las repercusiones de lo sucedido en Konoha están lejos de superarse nuestras sospechas sobre lo que gano Sanada están confirmadas aunque no de todo eso si, también vimos la singular relación que llevan Pakura y Shigure sin contar con las cosas que ella siente será que su presencia reacciona con la de Naruto? Y claro para rematar el capitulo el rubio fue un buen yerno y ayudo a Risa aunque aun no sabemos que diablos encontró Itachi y también nace una nueva duda…¿Qué o quien es Taiyo?<br>_ni idea de quien es (mirando al autor)  
>aunque lo que mas nos importa no es eso (le sonríe al autor)<br>es lo de Risa (con una gran sonrisa en su cara)  
>y las posibles tendencias Ishuristas de Shigure (las 4 sonríen ante eso)<em>  
>esta ya se invento una palabras, ni hablar habrá que esperar para saber que pasa después no creen<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con Risa?  
>pd2: viva llevo 940 reviews ya me hacerco a los 1000<p>

pregunta a los lectores: gente Xona potter namikaze me sugiere incorprar al abuelo de Mui a la historia y eso me surge esta idea y si incluyo a Miu de una vez ya saben si inclui a Sigure quiza ella tambien se los dejare a considerar diganme que es lo que piensan


	173. C170: Las memorias del dragon

Bueno gente es martes, y nos toca continuar con el fic, espero que el capitulo de hoy les guste ya que es algo transitorio como el anterior pero aun así espero que les guste y les ilustre en algunas cosas y dudas pero claro antes de nada los reviews  
><strong>NamikazeArmand: <strong>lo que va a pasar sera muy interesante ya lo veras y si las luchas con ellas van a ser jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>es verdad debe ser un buen yerno para las dos, las dudas puede que se aclaren uno nunca sabe jeje y que bueno que te agrade la idea de Miu  
><strong>Yue Namikaze: <strong>es verdad si se cumplen  
><strong>Silber D Wolf:<strong>que bueno que te gusto aunque no se si fuera un netorare en toda la extension pero asumire que si y aqui esta la conti para que no desesperes  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si creo que eso si es de temer sobretodo para los hombres con bellas esposas  
><strong>amlj00: <strong>gracias por tu deseo y por cooperar  
>bueno esto ya lo respoondi hora de resolver dudas generadas ayer jeje<br>_valla me pregunto que dudas resolverás (mirando al autor)  
>o que otras vas a generar (el autor sonríe)<br>cállense de una vez y mejor leamos (mirando la pantalla)  
>espero que halla algo genial aquí (mirando la pantalla)<br>_pues si quieren saber eso habrá que leer

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

saldo al capitulo 170:mas de 960 mil palabras, **56** alertas, **100** favoritos y **946** reviews, genial me acerco a los mil

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 170: Las memorias del dragón<strong>

El sol en el horizonte comenzaba a decaer poco a poco y en el interior los gemidos en la casa resonaban con fuerza e intensidad, sobre la cama de la alcoba principal un par de cuerpos desnudos yacían sobre ella trenzados uno en el otro en una danza amorosa y apasionada, Risa lanzaba fuertes gemidos al viento mientras el miembro de Naruto se hundía en su interior con fuerza, sus paredes internas se abrían como nunca mientras el pene del rubio reclamaba el interior de la mujer como suyo, la punta de su miembro golpeaba con fuerza invadiendo su vientre llegando hasta lo mas profundo de su ser mientras Risa solo podía clamar por mas –aaahhh Naruto_kun no te detengas mas…cojeme mas fuerte aaahhhhh- suplicaba la mujer de cabellos castaños mientras el pene del rubio horadaba su interior y este besaba sus pechos con hambre, sus labios rodeaban los duros pezones mientras su lengua jugaba con la punta de los mismos sin dejar de moverse dentro de Risa, giraron sobre la cama quedando ella sobre el rubio que se dejo caer sobre el colchón mientras la tomaba de las caderas –anda Risa_chan muévete cuanto gustes- dijo el rubio incitándola mientras las manos de Risa acariciaban su pecho antes de que ella misma comenzara a empalarse, sus gemidos escapaban de su garganta mientras sus pechos se balanceaban libres en el aire mientras el rubio se dedicaba a sentir como su tibio interior le reclamaba, en un llamado irresistible, pronto Naruto se reincorporo besando a Risa de nuevo mientras sus cuerpos se lanzaban uno contra el otro hasta que ella no pudo mas y con un glorioso grito terminaba en un salvaje orgasmo coronado por la inyección del abundante semen del rubio que solo la abrazaba suavemente contra su pecho mientras ella casi se desmayaba  
>-esto…esto es lo mejor… donde habías estado toda mi vida Naruto_kun- susurro la mujer mientras besaba suavemente el cuello del rubio que la abrazaba con suavidad<br>-la verdad entrenando lejos de Konoha Risa_chan- dijo el rubio sonriente antes de caer sobre la mujer y empezar de nuevo con otra sesión apasionada

Ajeno a ellos en la casa de alado una mujer de cabellera rubia les miraba discretamente por la ventana, quizá debieron de procurar cerrar las cortinas pero enfrascados en su momento de pasión se les olvido todo por completo, por eso mismo la madre de Ino en este mismo momento se dedicaba a masturbarse suavemente sobre la cama que tanto tiempo había compartido con su esposo, si amaba a Inoichi eso era un hecho pero el era un amante algo… apagado después de un encuentro solía quedarse bien dormido y el ver de reojo como el rubio estaba con Risa y el como le hacia el amor una y otra vez despertaba en la mujer ideas no muy santas de ella en el lugar de su vecina, la verdad desde que escucho de labios de su hija de las habilidades amorosas de su esposo pensó y fantaseo en tener uno o dos encuentros fugaces con el rubio pero nunca se sintió en plena confianza como para intentarlo eran mas que nada ideas de una mente aburrida de la monotonía y claro que Naruto fuese siempre tan encantador resultaba una tortura que ella no pensaba pasar mas allá de una mera fantasía aunque por lo que alcanzaba a ver desde su ventana esa fantasía tenia grandes posibilidades de realizarse y mas considerando que podía recurrir a la mejor arma de una mujer mas allá de la seducción de una kunoichi…el chantaje.

Finalmente la noche había llegado a las naciones elementales con un aire frio en el ambiente mientras en su recinto cierto animal legendario recordaba como la vez pasada la espada del rubio, por la mente de Kanon desfilaba el momento en el que Naruto hablo y en el que la espada se envolvió en esa oscuridad tan extraña antes de revelar el verdadero poder de esa arma y su naturaleza superior, una sonrisa adorno la cara del gran dragón mientras miraba al firmamento nocturno y su mente divagaba por viejos y ancestrales recuerdos de la primera vez que alguien logro invocarle hacia tanto tiempo y el como fue que se trenzaron en una gran batalla por demostrar que era digno de ser su invocador

Flash back inicia

Era un día soleado y bastante calmado en el gran y amplio valle, un hombre solitario de no mas de unos 20 años caminaba tranquilo y sereno por la amplia y solitaria llanura con las montañas alzándose a su espalda su cuerpo alto de casi 1.90 de largo y abundante cabello negro con tonos grisáceos en las puntas, usaba un collar en el cuello y vestía con ropas simples un pantalón liso y una playera sin marcas distintivas los dos en un claro color beige mientras cargaba una especie de bastón bo muy peculiar de color blanco en sus manos, en su cara de facciones duras se apreciaban unos lentes negros bien fijos en el opacando la luz del sol mientras caminaba por la campiña solitaria cargando bajo su brazo izquierdo un gran y antiguo rollo, se decía que en ese rollo estaba plasmada la clave para acceder a un gran aliado pero claro todos lo que lo habían intentado nunca regresaron del sitio donde el se encontraba en este momento mientras caminaba calmado y sonriente confiaba en sus capacidades y sabia que iba a lograr su objetivo  
>-bueno supongo que es mejor hacer esto de una buena vez- dijo el hombre con calma mientras colocaba su bastón a un lado y se sentaba en el suelo<p>

Des enrollo el pergamino con calma antes de leer, la verdad no entendía casi nada solo que debía plasmar su sangre en ese papel y esperar a ver si alguien acudía a su llamado claro que eso podría no pasar nunca pero era pate de la apuesta, con calma se abrió uno de los dedos y dejo caer una gotas de sangre en el mencionado rollo, de inmediato fueron absorbidas mientras el dibujo de un animal mítico aparecía en el y espero, y espero…y espero… y siguió esperando, cuanto paso no tenia idea pero por como se desplazaban las sombras en el suelo sin duda fue mucho tiempo mas de 3 horas seguramente –estoy harto el viene porque viene- dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros mientras bombeaba su poder en el pergamino legendario y este parecía brillar con fuerza mientras el cielo se oscurecía y los relámpagos resonaban al mismo tiempo que una gota aparecía en la nuca del hombre –creo que no debí hacer eso- se dijo a su mismo mientras el colosal rugido resonaba en el aire y las nubes se abrían poco a poco mientras el colosal animal aparecía descendiendo despacio del firmamento, era bastante grande aunque no tanto como lo seria en el futuro, bajo despacio con una majestuosidad increíble mientras miraba al humano en el suelo frente a el, ladeo su cabeza con curiosidad mientras el simple invocador tomaba su bastón colocándolo sobre uno de sus hombros y saludaba muy amistoso aunque claro el aprendió hacia mucho con la caída del clan del Wyvern a no confiar en los humanos ellos quisieron hacerlo y no terminaron nada bien  
><strong>-¿Cómo me has traído aquí mortal?<strong>- pregunto con voz fuerte y agresiva mientras el hombre sonreía como si fuese lo mas simple del mundo  
>-la verdad… no tengo idea, solo inyecte mi chakra en el papel y apareciste- respondió el con una sonrisa mientras el dragón solo le miraba sin creerle nada de nada<br>-**chakra?, esa energía que los humanos a veces poseen no es tan grande como para traerme aquí… aun así es un gran merito que lo lograras bien me retiro que tengas una buena vida**- dijo el gran reptil listo para alzar el vuelo cuando el hombre protesto  
>-oye a donde crees que vas no se supone que deberías hacerme la prueba para ver su merezco ser tu aliado- dijo quejándose dela actitud del reptil que solo le miro con algo de aburrimiento<br>-**no eres el primero que lo pide, y estoy cansado de que todos se mueran, no pareces mala persona y por eso te dejare ir con una historia para contar, ahora vete mortal**- dijo el dragón mientras comenzaba a alzar el vuelo.

Su asenso fue detenido cuando lo sintió un poder desmesurado proviniendo del hombre frente a el que ahora mismo parecía arder en una enigmática energía azulada que irradiaba un poder indescriptible mientras le miraba fijamente –tu me harás esa prueba no atravesé un desierto infernal por nada me oyes lagartija voladora- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras el dragón solo sentía el enojo en su interior –**a quien llamas lagartija! **– y soltó el coletazo que el hombre eludió con facilidad dando un salto que francamente ningún humano debería ser capaz de dar y menos lo que paso cuando estaba en el aire, soltó su arma que giro sobre su cabeza mientras sus manos se movían en extrañas posiciones y hablaba con una gran sonrisa – Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- abrió la boca y la bala blancosa voló por el aire contra el asombrado dragón que recibió el golpe de lleno en su cara destanteándole considerablemente mientras el hombre sujetaba su bastón antes de caer al suelo con una gran sonrisa mientras el animal sacudía la cabeza sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, ese simple humano lo había golpeado con un ataque de aire y eso era algo que nunca espero ver  
>-<strong>parece que tienes habilidades especiales, bien te realizare la prueba solo espero que no te mueras como los otros<strong>- dijo el reptil mientras flotaba en el aire y el humano sonreía  
>-claro que no que tan difícil puede ser esa prueba- dijo con una gran sonrisa confiada mientras el reptil esbozaba una siniestra sonrisa<br>-**si quieres que yo y mi clan seamos tus aliados… debes derrotarme en combate**- dijo el gran animal mientras el pobre mortal lo miraba tan enorme y poderoso que le sonreía con gran seguridad  
>-hagámoslo dragoncito solo espero que no te duelan mucho mis golpes- respondió el humano colocando el bastón en su espalda y entrando en posición de combate.<p>

Ninguno se movió de su lugar mientras las nubes pasaban sobre sus cabezas y claro esperaban la oportunidad de atacar, el silencio reinaba mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban para la batalla y claro ninguno hacia o decía nada, cuanto tiempo pasaron inmóviles quien sabe pero el hormigueo en las piernas del pelinegro le indicaba que era mucho –oye…¿Quién va a empezar esto?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras el dragón solo decía con simpleza –**tu… normalmente el que va a perder ataca primero**- le dijo con cierta arrogancia mientras el humano sonreía con cierto sarcasmo antes de trazar sellos a gran velocidad y el dragón se alisto para eludir la bala de aire aunque ciertamente eran diferentes a los anteriores –Doton: sekichu (elemento tierra: pilares de piedra)- el suelo tembló mientras del mismo se alzaban cientos de pilares rocosos que sorprendían al reptil que alzándose al aire eludía los golpes que amenazaban con herirle mientras el humano se alzaba sobre el mas alto de todos los pilares mirándole con una sonrisa –y tengo mas trucos- le dijo sonriente mientras saltaba y comenzaba a girar sobre si mimo evocando un colosal tornado que soplaba con fuerza destrozando los pilares y volviéndose un enorme triturador rocoso que amenazaba con aspira al dragón que alzaba el vuelo alejándose del ataque antes de caer en picada por el ojo del ataque y embestir al humano, el tornado se destrozo mientras el dragón miraba en el suelo al humano sangrante e inconsciente –**te dije que morirías aunque si me sorprendiste**- declaro el reptil mientras miraba al humano muerto en el suelo antes de que este estallase en una bola de tierra desconcertando al dragón que no tenia idea de que fue eso, el chirrido a su espalda llamo su atención y cuando volteo se quedo impactado desde el cielo caía una especie de dragón hecho de pura electricidad que se lanzaba contra el a una velocidad tremenda mientras rugía poderosos, embistió al ataque que estallo en una gran explosión de estática mientras el dragón apenas se mantenía en el aire tras el golpe poderoso desde el suelo se alzo el humano pelinegro con una gran sonrisa en su cara –vemos si es verdad que les gusta el calor …Katon: karyuundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- su pecho se inflo y escupió el ataque.

Los ojos del reptil se abrieron como platos cuando las flamas brotaron de su boca asemejando un gran dragón de fuego que voló contra el golpeándole con fuerza mientras sus flamas le quemaban despacio y con fiereza, era una fortuna que el fuego no lograse dañar a un dragón, atravesó las flamas con facilidad lanzándose contra el humano sonriente que solo le vio llegar de golpe –caíste- dijo mas que sonriente antes de estallar en una bola de agua… -**agua… de donde saco agua en medio de este sitio?**- pregunto el animal al viento mientras todo el suelo retumbaba y geiser de agua hirviendo surgían del suelo bañándolo por completo aunque claro el calor no le iba a ganar, pero si el quería tratar con eso n lo detenía, ciertamente era asombroso como ese raro humano lograba realizar ataques con los elementos algo que solo las bestias legendarias eran capaces de lograr, de nuevo apareció sobre una roca con una gran sonrisa –el agua no me ganara- declaro el reptil volador mientras el humano alzaba un dedo al cielo y en este una nube negra se formaba a toda prisa mientras el dragón parpadeaba confundido- el agua no gana pero te hará muy conductor…Raiton: tsunami inazuma (elemento rayo: relámpago caído)- y del cielo un gigantesco rayo cayo con fuerza al suelo electrocutando al dragón que rugió de dolor mientras el poder lo hacia tocar el suelo como hacia tanto tiempo no pasaba, todo el sitio estaba hecho un caos mientras el humano sonreía al ver al humeante reptil celestial en el suelo y con ojos molestos –te rindes?- pregunto el pelinegro mientras el dragón esbozaba una gran sonrisa –**nunca**!- dijo decidido mientras abría el hocico y un pilar candente de flamas azules emergía de su boca quemando todo a su paso hasta casi atravesar una montaña bajo la mirada en shock del humano, el reptil alzo el vuelo lanzando una andanada de soplos de fuego quemando todo a su paso mientras el saltaba por todos lados eludiendo los ataques del molesto animal que flotaba sobre su cabeza exigiendo la rendición del humano o de lo contrario le mataría  
>-<em>es tiempo<em>- susurro una calmada voz en la cabeza del hombre que solo salto de las flamas  
>-(estas seguro, no es algo precipitado)- respondió mentalmente mientras saltaba fuera del camino del fuego<br>-_si no me usas ahora acabaras cocido y rostizado_- le indico con cierta gracia mientras el solo asentía  
>-(prefiero quedar crujiente me gusta mas así)- dijo a modo de broma mientras tomaba el bastón de su espalda bajo la mirada curiosa del dragón que esperaba algún ataque empleando dicha arma nunca eso<br>-sekai ga tento…Taiyo (ilumina el mundo… sol)- y su bastón brillo

El dragón cerro un segundo los ojos por el poderoso brillo pero al enfocar de nuevo se quedo asombrado al ver en sus manos ya no un bastón sino una especie de lanza dorada con un filo grande y poderoso en la punta mientras el hombre sonreía confiado –segundo round…taiyo yajirushi (flecha solar)- y lanzo su nueva lanza al frente mientras la luz brillaba en ella y una gran flecha volaba de ella barriendo con todo a su paso mientras golpeaba al dragón con fuerza mandándolo al aire con un fuerte golpe, ario los ojos molesto y listo para atacar escupiendo fuego a alta presión, en lugar de correr el humano solo empezó a girar la extraña lanza en sus manos mientras un disco brillante aparecía al frente – Nin-tsu disuku (disco del sol)- y el brillante disco resplandeció mientras el fuego le golpeaba y se detenia de golpe ante su giro poderoso bajo la mirada en shock del dragón –(**no es posible no hay nada que el fuego de un dragón celestial no queme**)- pensaba mientras el hombre salía de un lado de las flamas con su lanza en las manos brillando poderosa mientras la alzaba al cielo –buririantokatto (corte brillante)- y la lanza cayo mientras una larga línea brillante avanzaba por el aire hasta golpear al dragón por un costado mandándolo directo al suelo mientras el hombre le miraba con una sonrisa –te dije que te iban a doler los golpes- declaró sonriente mientras se aproximaba al reptil inerte en el suelo, no se movía y poco a poco comenzó a sonreír nervioso  
>-hay no…creo que lo mate- dijo asustado mientras miraba al animal enorme en el suelo<br>-_se te paso la mano con ese ataque_- dijo la voz en su cabeza mientras el hombre solo se irritaba con sus palabras  
>-pero si fue tu idea usarte… enserio Taiyo esto es tan culpa tuya como mía- dijo molesto mientras el nombrado Taiyo solo se desligaba<br>-_y quien te mando hacerme caso, todo esto es tu culpa no mía yo solo soy una victima mas de tus descuidos_- declaro desligándose de todo el asunto mientras el dragón se movía

La lanza cayo al suelo mientras el animal enroscaba su cola en el pelinegro que solo se quejaba de dolor mientras el reptil le miraba con una sonrisa –tu… hiciste trampa aaah eso duele!- se quejaba mientras la cola le apretaba suavemente y el dragón sonreía con seguridad- **yo solo me hice el muerto no es mi culpa que seas tan descuidado que no te molestaras en tomar mi pulso o escuchar mi corazón**- dijo con calma mientras el hombre se sentía apretado y el nombrado Taiyo le daba crédito al reptil en eso –(lo que me faltaba que estuvieras de su lado)- se quejo mentalmente mientras el dragón le pedía que se rindiera o de lo contrario iba a destrozarlo aunque claro no esperaba eso –yo no me rendiré… nunca lo hare…SHINRA TENSEI- la burbuja de choque apareció de pronto destrozando todo a su paso mientras el dragón salía volando y todo era demolido con una fuerza aplastante asombrosa y en verdad destructiva, todo fue silencio hasta que el animal emergió de los escombros mirando al hombre al centro de la devastación respirando cansado y agitado mientras se quejaba de no poder manejar bien ese ataque que le quitaba demasiada fuerza, el dragón miro en todos lados el sitio estaba destrozado por completo y en el centro el humano empuñando de nuevo su lanza le miraba listo para continuar la lucha mientras el dragón volaba y se aproximaba hasta el  
>-<strong>ese ataque fue devastador, tienes talento humano<strong>- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el hombre solo sonreía y parpadeaba con sus lentes hechos pedazos  
>-gracias supongo, pero aun no lo domino del todo bien- el dragón se le quedo viendo tenia los ojos mas raros que había visto en su larga vida<br>-**no es necesario seguir luchando, tienes lo necesario para ser el aliado de nuestro clan mi nombre es Kanon y será un honor ser tu amigo y aliado**- dijo el reptil mientras colocaba al humano sobre su cabeza antes de alzar el vuelo sacándolo poco a poco del gran y candente desierto que rodeaba el pequeño valle rocoso  
>-muchas gracias por aceptarme Kanon y este… gracias por sacarme de ahí no habría aguantado caminar este desierto de nuevo es un maldito horno- dijo mientras su bastón regresaba a la normalidad<br>-**lo se por eso la prueba es ahí digamos que el desierto es una prueba de resistencia… por cierto que diablos tienes en los ojos**- preguntó el animal mientras volaban hacia las nubes despacio y los pocos humanos que lo miraban se quedaban maravillados  
>-esto… no lo se naci con ellos y pues como tienen anillos yo le digo Rinnengan… por cierto mi nombre es Rikudo- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Kanon correspondía a su amabilidad esto le indicaba que iban a ser amigos por mucho, mucho tiempo<p>

Flash back fin

El gran dragón alzo el vuelo al cielo nocturno llegando a alturas insospechadas, había crecido desde sus días con el hombre de ojos anillados y ahora mientras volaba entre las nubes de la noche recordaba al hombre siempre de buen humor bromista y algo irrespetuoso pero en la lucha podía llegar a ser en verdad despiadado sin mencionar demoledor por su mente pasaron sus andanzas con el hombre sus luchas y la historia de la singular arma que cargaba y mas al saber que dicha arma fue un presente de un sujeto bastante extraño de un aire siniestro que claro el dragón de inmediato identifico como el dios de la muerte, el porque se la obsequio fue una gran duda pero ahora estaba seguro de ello el dios de la muerte estaba relacionado con el arma del rubio que ciertamente le recordaba mucho a su viejo amigo –(**esas armas son iguales aunque la de Rikudo era un arma de luz me pregunto si tu también puedes acceder a ese poder**)- pensaba el dragón mientras recordaba ese día

Flash back

El hombre había crecido ahora seguramente debería tener unos 25 o 26 años y se notaba con mayor constitución física mientras el dragón flotaba en el aire y Rikudo le miraba calmado y preocupado, esa cosa fuera lo que fuera apareció de pronto en el mundo y lo estaba destruyendo y para empeorar todo los ataques convencionales no servían ya que podía alimentarse del chakra sin mencionar que el miedo del enemigo lo fortalecía y esa capacidad suya le daba demasiada ventaja una lucha directa no serviría a menos que encontrara otra forma de encararle por eso mismo medito en ese sitio donde se conocieron el y su invocación hasta que al fin hallo un método para enfrentarle  
>-<strong>déjame ver si lo entiendo… dices que Taiyo tiene un segundo nivel de poder que nunca has usado y que asumes podría derrotar a esa cosa<strong>- declaro el reptil flotante mientras Rikudo asentía a sus palabras  
>-así es… no se de donde lo saque pero se su nombre y quiero probarlo por eso te lame para que me digas si es posible ganar después de todo quien mejor para evaluar las cosas que un dragón- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el reptil sonreía ante el halago<br>-**eso es verdad… anda muéstrame ese poder que dudo que esa cosa este lejos de aquí**- dijo el animal mientras Rikudo empuñaba su lanza horizontalmente frente a el

El poder inundo al hombre mientras abría sus ojos anillados para hablar con fuerza y convicción -¡Bankai!- su arma brillo y el pilar brillante ascendió al cielo mientras la forma del hombre cambiaba y este se revelaba ahora con ropa de combate blanca por completo con su collar en brillos dorados, mientras su arma tenia una forma por completo nueva ahora era una espada de doble filo conde tales en dorado, el poder rodeaba al hombre mientras hablaba con calma –Nikko (brillo del sol)- dijo con calma mientras los ojos de dragón se abrían de asombro y la figura demoniaca aparecía a la distancia  
>-<strong>el maldito esta aquí<strong>- dijo el reptil mientras la figura demoniaca se aproximaba a toda velocidad –es hora de acabarlo de una buena vez- dijo el hombre mientras se alistaba para la fiera lucha

Flash back fin

El dragón volaba por el cielo nocturno mientras miraba la luna en cuarto creciente lucia bastante espectral y se podía percibir algo siniestro en el aire sin duda algo malo estaba a punto de pasar en el mundo mientras el volaba por el cielo nocturno contemplando las estrellas –**estamos en grandes líos… me pregunto si tu tuviste algo que ver con su espada Rikudo**- dijo el animal mirando al cielo mientras una estrella fugaz pasaba por el cielo brillando y e dragón sonreía esa casi pareció una respuesta; de nuevo en la aldea de la hoja la noche cubría todo y el rubio caminaba por los jardines de su hogar mientras se dirigía a l interior para cenar después de pasar toda a tarde en la cama de la hermosa mujer a la que dejo dormida desnuda, y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara  
>-(soy un pervertido es un hecho)- pensaba algo derrotado preguntándose el como fue que paso aquello<br>-_**y que si lo eres, no creo que sea algo malo**_ – dijo Naruko con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio suspiraba  
>-(si eso lo dice una pervertida… con que cara voy a ver a Tenten_chan ahora que tuve sexo con su madre)- se lamentaba el rubio mientras se aproximaba a la puerta de la casa<br>-_no hiciste nada malo Naruto_sama, ella necesitaba ser consolada y socorrida tu solo hiciste lo que siempre haces, correspondiste a su afecto y le mostraste que puedes ser el hombre que necesita y merece, uno dispuesto a poseerla cuando ella lo necesite y no uno obsesionado con sus negocios_- el rubio y la hollow se quedaron callados ante las palabras de la peliblanca  
>-<em><strong>aunque no creo que lo diré…estoy de acuerdo con ella quien mejor que tu para consolarla en lugar de un extraño además no es malo que lo hagas tu después de todo no negaras que siempre la viste como una mujer atractiva es mas me atrevo a asegurar que si no estuviera casada no dudarías en ofrecerle unirse a tu "pequeña" familia después de todo es tan bella como la hija y tu la adoras… oye cual tiene los pechos mas grandes<strong>_- pregunto Naruko con una sonrisa mientras el rubio parpadeaba con curiosidad  
>-(pues Tenten_chan los tiene mas grandes aunque los de Risa_chan son bastante firmes… aaahhh porque me las imagino a las dos en una cama maldición Naruko_chan no me hagas pensar esas cosas)- se quejaba el rubio sujetándose la cabeza mientras la holllow rubia se destartalaba de la risa y Kurayami solo suspiraba era un hecho su amado portador era todo un pervertido.<p>

Ajeno al rubio en el cielo nocturno un animal mítico le miraba con curiosidad mientras se sujetaba la cabeza y negaba suspirando, el gran dragón solo esbozo una sonrisa al ver al rubio desanimado –**si… es igual a ti Rikudo, un poderoso ninja y por como actúa de seguro su espada le hecha en cara que es un pervertido como tu lo eras verdad sr Casanova jajajajajaja**- el dragón se rio mientras se desvanecía en el firmamento sin que nadie le viera, no muy lejos de Konoha un grupo de ninjas avanzaba de regreso a la aldea con las noticias sobre su encuentro con Sanada y una sorpresa algo trágica –(espero que Naruto sepa como consolar a Tenten_san cuando se entere)- pensaba Itachi mientras aceleraban el paso; al mismo tiempo en un lugar lejano los villanos miraban con cierta ansiedad como el cristal brillaba poderoso y malévolo –**ya es tiempo de que nazcas**- decía el perverso ser mientras la gran gema huevo se resquebrajaba dejando caer de su interior un extraño y viscoso fluido la gema se desbarato y del interior cayo una bolsa extraña que pronto comenzó a agitarse mientras se desgarraba, algo enorme se alzo de ella.. una especie de ala, salió otra mas mientras el ser extraño aparecía frente a ellos, sus alas enormes semejantes a las de un murciélago se movían estirándose mientras la criatura se alzaba su piel lisa y rara donde se notaban sus músculos debajo de la piel verdosa en tonos claros y oscuros, sobre su hombros huesos afilados sobresalían de las puntas de sus hombros, en la espalda una larga cola muscular terminada en un hueso afilado mientras sus patas semejantes a las de un búho con 4 dedos de grandes garras a modo de pinza, dos al frente y dos atrás, sobre su cabeza sin nariz y algo afilada 3 protuberancias alargadas casi como cuernos coronaban su cabeza, su boca enorme llena de afilados dientes blancos y brillantes mientras sus ojos amarillos y malévolos se abrían, en sus manos solo había 4 dedos de garras gruesas y negras, sus alas se replegaron a su espalda mientras miraba a todo mundo antes de mirar el cadáver en el suelo, el camino del infierno y a un lado un pedazo del kraken –bienvenido de nuevo al mundo… esos son tus regalos de bienvenida mi poderoso demonio- dijo el cristal mientras la criatura abría la boca dejando caer saliva corrosiva de ella antes de caer sobre el cadáver y comenzar a destrozarlo mientras lo devoraba carne y hueso junto bajo la mirada de los presentes –esa cosa es un monstruo- dijo Sanada con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras la criatura devoraba uno de los brazos del cuerpo por completo con hambre y ansiedad  
>-<strong>no tienes idea Sanada, Madara tienes lo que te pedí<strong>- indico el cristal mientras el hombre asentía y sacaba una caja pequeña  
>-no fue fácil padre pero logre recrearlo- dijo el hombre mientras colocaba en el suelo los globos oculares bajo la mirada de todo mundo, la criatura dejo el cuerpo y con una lengua bastante larga devoro los ojos de un bocado<br>-**jajajaja maravilloso con ellos nadie podrá tomarle por sorpresa nunca, quizá debí agradecérselo a Sasuke**- dijo el cristal maligno mientras la bestia abría sus ojos que amarillos ya no eran en ellos ojos rojos de comas negras brillaban… la criatura ahora portaba el sharingan del fallecido Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

><p>Y se acabo el capitulo, díganme les gusto? En el vimos los recuerdos de cierto ser que sin duda nos esclareció lo que es Taiyo y al parecer el posee la clave para que Naruto y Kurayami conozcan su verdadero poder, Naruto paso todo el día en casa de Risa consolándola en su soledad sin saber que cierta mujer los fisgoneo desde la casa de alado creo que ahí va a suceder algo, Itachi nos ha dado una pista sobre lo que parece haber encontrado creo que todos podemos darnos una idea y si la criatura finalmente ha nacido… Naruto va a pasar un muy mal rato<br>_esa cosa es un monstruo (el autor asiente)  
>y lo de sus ojos como lo hizo (mira al autor)<br>si puede usarlos bien va a ser todo un lio (el autor asiente)  
>creo que Naruto va a batallar mucho (las 4 asienten)<br>_pues si la cosa parece intimidante y sin duda es muy singular que será capaz de hacer?

Pregunta a los lectores: gente les repetire la consulta, verán alguien me sugirió si podía agregar a Miu y su abuelo a la historia como ya agregue a Shigure y quería saber que piensan ustedes de eso, díganme vamos recuerden que su opinión es importante para mi nhasta ahora solo un lector me ha dicho que le agrada la idea

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: les gusto el cap


	174. C171: Obligado?

Y que creen quizá es algo tarde pero aun así aquí esta l nuevo capitulo perdonen por subirlo tan tarde pero se me atravesó el hambre y hubo que saciarlo o de lo contrario no me concentro al escribir bueno como se que no les interesa saber mucho de lo que me pasa los dejare con lo que ansían leer el capitulo de hoy pero antes claro lor reviews  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:si fue un buen recuerdo el del dragon y no te apures pronto habra mas batalas jeje  
><strong>El angel de la ocuridad<strong>:si por eso mismo pregunto por lo del abuelo lo de la fantasia del rubio creo que si se puede realizar, lo de esemodo rikudo si que suena atractivo eh nnca lo imagine de ese modo y si las fuerzas del enemigo son en verdad poderosas  
><strong>ZaikoCifer996<strong>:recuerda que madara puede cear copias de las personas con mas razon puede copiar los jos de sasuke si le da una copia de los suyos pudo haberse vuelto imparable e incontrolable  
>bueno como esto ya lo respondi es hora de ir a lo que sigue<br>_espero que sepamos al fin que hallo Itachi (las otras 3 la miran)  
>oh vamos no me digas que no sabes (la aludida niega)<br>como puede ser eso (la aludida se molesta)  
>enserio que no pones atención (la mencionada se cruza de brazos enojada)<br>bueno mejor lean antes de que estas les arruinen la respuesta aunque creo que mas de uno se da una idea de eso_

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene algo de lemon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 171: Obligado?<strong>

Kanon flotaba por el cielo regresando a su hogar en las montañas tras su visita rápida a la aldea de la hoja y su meditación en recuerdos de su pasado, lo sentía en sus viejos huesos de dragón algo muy maligno había llegado al mundo era una sensación que no había tenido en siglos no desde que Rikudo peleo contra aquel demonio al que derroto a duras penas, fue de hecho idea del hombre el crear un monasterio oculto en las montañas que custodiara el huevo del que el demonio se comenzaba a regenerar y un dragón menos se encargo de vigilarle pero claro el plan no era perfecto ya que el robo y destrucción de ese sitio indicaba que alguien sabia de su existencia, eso mas la presencia maligna que flotaba en los mares cerca de los territorios de los Kraken le infundía ideas sobre seres malignos liberados al mundo, -(**no tiene sentido, como es posible que Leviatán no este destruyendo todo, estoy casi seguro de que es el entonces porque no ataca cuanta aldea y población se cruza en su camino, acaso… esta bajo el control de alguien**)- las ideas del dragón eran muy acertadas aunque claro no tenia idea de que clase de ser era el que controlaba al poderoso destructor; de nuevo en la aldea de la hoja la familia Ishura cenaba muy tranquila en su comedor donde para no perder la costumbre cierta pelirroja de vocabulario mas que florido insultaba a medio mundo solo porque estaba de malas tras un comentario nada grato de Samui sobre que su vocabulario no era propio de una dama –repíteme eso vaca lechera rubia, dilo de nuevo y te arranco esas cosas y te las empujo por la garganta si es que te entran en la maldita boca- eso respondió la pelirroja y si todo mundo la miro con cara de reprobación mientras Akemi suspiraba antes de hablarle con amabilidad y dulzura a la ahora asustada pelirroja –Tayuya_chan por favor modera tu boca no quiero que mis nietos tengan vocabulario de marineros ebrios por favor- y le sonrió mientras todo mundo se aterraba ante los relámpagos y su aparentemente forma gigante que las hacia sentir tan pero tan débiles y desprotegidas, como lo lograba era algo demasiado extraño e intimidante como para tratar de averiguarlo.

Por su lado Naruto comía tranquilamente mientras su madre les soltaba una agradable sermón a las chicas sobre los modales de una dama y como debían aprender a moderar su vocabulario para que sus nietos no fueran tachados de groseros o malcriados mientras que el rubio les miraba con una sonrisa aunque de vez en cuando sus ojos se desviaban a Tenten y los recuerdos de lo que paso entre el y Risa afloraban con fuerza la verdad ahora comprendía porque la usuaria de armas era tan apasionada como era después de todo al parecer lo saco de su madre que dicho sea de paso era aun hermosa y deseable, el rubio se regaño mentalmente por imaginarse en una cama con las dos mujeres en un trió como aquel que sostuvieron el, Kasumi y Kushina hacia ya un tiempo y pues no podía negar que la idea le gustaba, eso mas las risas descaradas de Naruko en su cabeza lo estaban desquiciando después de todo no le agradaba mucho la idea de engañar al hombre que era el padre de su esposa usuaria de armas pero bueno si el descuidaba a su mujer mejor que su yerno fuese quien la consolaba que un extraño –(¡deja de pensar eso!)- se grito el rubio en su cabeza mientras el sermón de Akemi parecía no tener fin y bueno las chicas solo bajaban la cabeza dóciles ante sus palabras, al fin la mujer termino y las chicas continuaron cenando mientras el rubio seguía regañándose por imaginar aquellas cosas, la cena termino y tras una calmada platica todo mundo comenzó a retirarse a sus dormitorios por su parte Naruto seguía sentado en la sala hasta que se canso de estar ahí y salió al jardín en el cielo nocturno se alzaba una siniestra luna con algunas nubes rondándola y algo en el le decía que las cosas estaban lejos de calmarse suspiraba algo intranquilo por lo ocurrido no solo con Risa sino con lo que le paso a su youko en definitiva deseaba destrozar al enmascarado Madara pero algo lo tenia aun mas dudoso, cuando se enfureció y dejo que todo su poder se mezclara se sintió extrañamente bien aunque poco a poco su conciencia se fue adormeciendo  
>-<em>Naruto_sama estas bien<em>- pregunto la siempre amigable voz de Kurayami en su subconsciente  
>-(no estoy seguro… recuerdan lo que paso cuando me desquicie… se sentía tan bien y tan librador por un segundo casi…)- no pudo decirlo temía que si lo decía se fuese a volver realidad<br>-_**casi te desvaneces… sentí o mismo fue como cuando nos besábamos aquella vez antes del sello… creo que si no fuera por el pudiste haber dejado de existir**_- agrego la hollow rubia mientras Kurayami le miraba con preocupación  
><em>-eso quiere decir que para que Naruto_sama use todo su poder, tiene que estar demasiado cerca de desvanecerse en su furia<em>- dijo la peliblanca mientras la holow callaba dándole la razón a sus palabras

Naruto suspiro en el exterior antes de girarse listo para ingresar a su casa cuando la figura de la sensual mujer de cabellos plateados apareció frente a el con una sonrisa seductora en su cara mientras miraba fijamente al rubio ojiazul que solo parpadeo al verla ahí frente a el –_buenas noches Naruto_kun_- hablo Moka con una voz calmada y dulce demasiado atrayente sin duda sus intenciones seguían siendo las de siempre, deseaba apropiarse del rubio solo para ella el Ishura contesto con educación mientras la mujer de cabellos plateados avanzaba hasta el con coquetería delineando sobre su pecho líneas invisibles con uno de sus dedos –_entonces Naruto_kun no deseas llevarme a nuestra cama mi amor, ya es tiempo de que seas solo mío_- declaro ella mientras acercaba sus labios a los del rubio que solo recibió el suave beso con calma mientras el rubio solo sentía sus sentidos adormecerse bajo la suave caricia de la vampiresa, el beso se rompió y con ojos entrecerrados Naruto sonrió tomándola de la cintura mientras Moka celebraba internamente su victoria –esta noche no Moka_chan no estoy de humor- le dio un beso suave en la frente y se alejo de la incrédula mujer que de pronto se vio sola en medio del jardín mientras su blanco se adentraba en la casa tras rechazarla de manera asombrosa  
>-<span>que paso vampirita… Naruto_kun es demasiado para ti<span>- dijo la súcubo peliverde apareciendo entre murciélagos cayendo del techo de la casa  
>-<span>así que estabas espiando, acaso querías evitar que el me reconociera como la única<span>- dijo la peliplateada con una gran sonrisa confiada en su rostro mientras Morrigan solo le sonreía  
><span>-jajajaja hazte ilusiones, las dos sabemos perfectamente que tu adorado encanto no funciona en el como quisieras, reconócelo nunca será exclusivamente tuyo mas bien… tu le perteneces a el y lo sabes oh no… Moka_chan jajajajaja<span>- y Morrigan se disipo en murciélagos mientras la vampiresa miraba irritada la andanada de animales que se alejaban al cielo  
>-<span>nunca será de ese modo, yo no soy suya el será mío solo tengo que intentarlo con mas ímpetu solo es eso<span>- se decía la peliplateada tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de emoción en su pecho cuando el rubio la miro con esos ojos dulces y la beso en la frente.

De regreso con el rubio este estaba en su recamara alistándose para dormir aun con una mirada de duda en su cara después de todo lo que vio en el pasillo cuando paso junto a la recamara de esas dos fue algo que no se esperaba, en el interior de uno de los cuartos se escuchaban las risas de las chicas y el rubio victima de su curiosidad espió un poco llevándose una gran sorpresa al escuchar como Lilith platicaba de lo lindo sobre sus andanzas sexuales con el rubio a una mas que atenta Yukari que solo asentía mientras tomaba nota de tamaño, circunferencia y demás datos técnicos relacionados con Naruto quien con una gota en su cabeza se alejo de ahí –(hay algo mal en esas chicas)- pensaba el rubio mientras se alistaba para dormir cuando el animalito apareció, se trataba de un pequeño búho que estaba en la ventana del rubio mirándolo fijamente con sus grandes ojos amarillosos mientras ululaba llamando su atención –hola amigo que haces aquí no me digas que hay ratones en mi recamara- decía el rubio mirando al suelo en busca del mencionado animal cuando el búho ululo de nuevo revoloteando y dejando caer un pergamino frente al rubio antes de desvanecerse en una bola de humo mientras el rubio tomaba el pergamino desenrollándolo y leyendo despacio, poco a poco su cara perdía el color mientras leía las líneas escitas "se lo que tu y Risa hicieron esta tarde, si no deseas que todo mundo sepa que eres su amante encuéntrame en la dirección de abajo para que discutamos el pago correspondiente atte: vigía ocasional" el rubio la leyó y releyó varias veces antes de doblarlo y mirar por la ventana preguntándose quien pudo vigilarles cuando estaban en eso y como fue que el no se dio cuenta, bueno la verdad sea dicha el nunca se daría cuenta de algo así cuando esta tan centrado en alguien menos si ese alguien es una bella y sensual mujer a la que le esta haciendo el amor; con algo de preocupación se recostó en la cama esperando poder platicar con ese "vigía ocasional" y poder convencerla de no divulgar lo sucedido después de todo no deseaba dañar a nadie y eso ocurriría si toda la aldea se enteraba de lo que paso.

Una patrulla de ninjas de la nube marchaban en la oscuridad de la noche a toda velocidad estaban de camino a su hogar tras un viaje de revisión a las fronteras del país del rayo que acabo con una inesperada persecución de enemigos en las tierras del país vecino del que claro tenían que salir cuanto antes ya que no tenían permiso de estar ahí, corrían por el bosque a toda velocidad mientras se alejaban de la zona donde sus enemigos cayeron bajo sus ataques, todo el grupo se detuvo de golpe en el claro, había algo extraño en el aire y sentían como si alguien los estuviera vigilando desde las sombras y era algo nada bueno, -sienten eso- pregunto uno de los ninjas a sus compañeros que solo asintieron a sus palabras mientras el rugido maligno resonaba en el bosque y desde la copa de un árbol se alzaban un par de enormes alas demoniacas mientras la criatura aterrizaba frente a ellos con esos mortales s ojos rojos tan conocidos en el mundo ninja –que diablos… es un monstruo Uchiha- dijo uno de ellos mientras la criatura les miraba dejando caer un poco de su saliva que parecía fundir levemente el suelo; de inmediato el grupo se disperso para atacar a la bestia de piel rugosa casi como si estuviese blindada, lanzaron Kunais que el demonio no se molesto en eludir, golpeaban su cuerpo y rebotaban como si estuvieran golpeando roca, la criatura sonrió maligna mientras uno de los ninjas se lanzaba al frente con un ataque mas fuerte –katon: endan (elemento fuego: bola de fuego)- la bola de fuego de no mas de 30 cm voló por el aire mientras la criatura sonreía perversa alzando una de sus alas para golpear la bola de fuego que se disipo en el aire mientras se lanzaba contra el ninja a toda velocidad, sus alas se abrieron enormes deteniéndolo en el aire mientras sus brazos se lanzaban al frente y con una facilidad aterradora con una sola mano sujetaba la cara del ninja en shock apretando con fuerza mientras sus gruesas garras perforaban la carne y el hueso se destrozaba, el ninja de la nube grito de dolor antes de caer al suelo son la mitad superior de su rostro desangrándose con fuerza mientras moría en el suelo, los compañeros retrocedieron aterrados mientras la bestia miraba los restos del ninja en su mano sonriendo perversa mientras los mordía como si fueran simple botana, -maldito monstruo toma esto!... Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- de la boca del ninja una bola de fuego enorme salió disparada contra el monstruo que solos e quedo quieto mientras abría los brazos para recibir el ataque, la bola de fuego lo golpeo mientras giraba sobre si misma disipándose mientras el chakra era absorbido por la sonriente criatura que con gran velocidad se lanzo contra el ninja que no creía lo que miraba sus garras se hundieron en su pecho mientras le arrancaba el corazón y su cola como un látigo de alargaba enterrando la punta afilada en la espalda del otro ninja que trataba de escapar, de su boca goteaba la sangre mientras era elevado en el aire con el miembro saliéndole del pecho mientras era sostenido frente a la criatura maligna que le miraba con una gran sonrisa mientras abría su boca llena de afilados y blancos colmillos –AAAAAHHHH-

Naruto despertó de golpe sudando y sujetándose la cabeza, había tenido una horrible pesadilla sobre una cosa oculta n las sombras que asesinaba a sus familia una chica a la vez y el simplemente no lograba detenerle por mas que trataba, la verdad no solía tener pesadillas por eso mismo ahora estaba tan sudoroso y asustado mientras respiraba tratando de calmarse y convencerse de que solo había sido un sueño y que nada fue real, desayuno con calma con las chicas mientras claro Akemi de nuevo comenzaba a cuestionarle sobre cuando le daría nietos y el rubio solo suspiraba se preguntaba si su madre estaba obsesionada con eso, la miro sosteniendo un par de pijamas de bebe de colores rosa y azul, si era un hecho estaba obsesionada –**valla Akemi_sama usted esta desesperada por nietos me sorprende que no halla drogado a Naruto_kun para que se enloquezca y no suelte a una de nosotras toda la noche… me ofrezco para ser la chica si lo hace**- dijo Shineko alzando la mano con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio tenia una gota en la nuca y la mujer de cabellos verdes y rojos se quedaba pensativa bajo la mirada incrédula de Narutp –dios kasan no lo estas considerando verdad- dijo el Ishura incrédulo mientras Akemi no decía nada y seguía divagando en la sugerencia de Shineko quien solo sonreía –**es una gran idea además no me sorprendería que Akemi_sama se desesperara tanto que se metiera en la cama de Nauto_kun total el ya se cogió a Kasumi y a Kusina que eran su familia** – Naruto se tapo el rostro con la mano, las pelirrojas se pusieron como su cabello Akemi se puso algo pálida y miro a la gata de dos colas fijamente con una mirada llena de interrogación mientras Shineko gritaba y pataleaba, ahora mismo estaba en una muy pequeña caja de cristal cortesía de Guren quien solo murmuraba cosas sobre gatas que tratan de pervertir a la madre de su señor.

Tras el singular almuerzo el rubio salió de ahí en dirección a s cita con el responsable de aquel mensaje, llego a la zona convenida un conjunto de edificios comerciales en la zona de los clanes algo así como un distrito exclusivo, camino buscando el sitio que le mencionaron llegando al edificio y entro con clama, no parecía haber nadie ahí, a su nariz llego un sutil aroma a agua caliente y avanzo con calma tras ver la nota en la pared "ve hacia atrás atte: vigía ocasional" camino por el corredor mientras la humedad en el aire se volvía mas intensa y de pronto el rubio se hallo en unas desconocidas aguas termales no muy grandes pero eso si muy bien resguardadas y seguramente Jiraiya no sabia de ellas o ya se lo habría mencionado al rubio, que ahora si no tenia idea de quien podía haberle citado en ese lugar a esa hora de la mañana -hola Naruto_kun- dijo la amistosa voz a su espalda mientras el rubio se daba la vuelta para ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rubia envuelta en una toalla ceñida aparecía detrás de el, -Shizuka_san lo siento no sabia que era un baño de mujeres me retiro- dijo el rubio algo apenado aunque eso si algo encantado con la visión de la bella mujer rubia de largas piernas envuelta en la toalla que apenas cubría lo esencial –ya te vas acaso quieres que toda la aldea sepa de ti y de Risa- dijo la mujer rubia con una sonrisa mientras tocaba el agua con un pie aun envuelta en la toalla y Naruto se detenía en seco antes de girar a ella quien sonreía confiada –si yo se todo soy "vigía ocasional" y tu Naruto_kun has sido un hombre muy malo mira que hacerle el amor a tu suegra- decía la mujer rubia mientras Naruto escuchaba atentamente sus palabras después de todo no tenia razones para desconfiar d ella al menos no hasta ahora, -¿Qué es lo que desea Shizuka_san? Quiere que Ino le de un nieto pronto- pregunto el rubio pensando que quizá ella seria como su madre aunque la mirada seria de ella le indicaba que estaba equivocado –yo quiero que seas un buen yerno… y me trates como a Risa- y su toalla cayo al suelo.

Los ojos del rubio viajaron por el maduro y hermoso cuerpo de senos copa c redondos y firmes de pezones claros, piernas largas y bien torneadas y una entrepierna lisa y perfecta mientras que su bellos rostro de ojos oscuros miraba al rubio con una sonrisa –pero de que diablos hablas como puedes pedirme eso no lo hare debe haber otra cosa que necesites- decía el rubio algo negante a proceder con la mujer que le miraba sonriente aunque algo entristecida mientras el rubio parpadeaba confundido –creo que ya no soy atractiva, en fin tendré que esperar a que Inoichi se digne a tocarme, no te apures Naruto_kun no le diré a nadie no soy tan mala- dijo la mujer algo deprimida al ver que su brillante estrategia fallo bueno ay encontraría algo que hacer -el no te toca… que estúpido eres preciosa debería estar mas que ansioso por hacerte el amor- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras Shizuka lagrimeaba un poco y olvidándose de la desnudez de la mujer el rubio la abrazaba para consolarle escuchando las quejas de Shizuka sobre la falta de ímpetu de Inoichi, el rubio se lo atribuyo a la edad y el trabajo después de todo el hombre era com años mayor que ella, su piel era tan suave y estaba tan necesitada –(estoy loco)- fue lo ultimo razonable que pensó el rubio antes de perder el control, tomo el mentón de la mujer y alzándolo le beso suavemente, los ojos de Shizuka se abrieron como platos antes de entrecerrarlos con un leve sonrojo la verdad el rubio besaba bastante bien; la ropa de Naruto cayo al suelo junto a la toalla que permanecía a un lado de la pequeña piscina de agua caliente, las manos de la mujer delinearon sobre la tela del bóxer del rubio algo de buen tamaño –es un kunai o estas contento de tenerme desnuda en tus brazos Naruto_kun- dijo juguetona antes de caer de rodillas y retirarle la ultima prenda, los ojos de la mujer rubia se abrieron como platos cuando el pene del rubio salto a la vista –(por kami… es mas grande de lo que Ino me conto)- pensó la mujer antes de acariciarlo suavemente mientras el rubio dejaba salir leves gemidos de su boca mientras su pene se erguía hasta el punto máximo, con una sonrisa lujuriosa Shizuka abrió la boca y su lengua recorrió el pene a todo lo largo –aaaahhh- fue todo lo que pudo decir Naruto antes de que la mujer comenzara a tratar de comer su miembro era algo difícil nunc en su vida devoro algo sí aunque le encantaba, sus labios chupaban con fuerza mientras su lengua lamia la punta del pene dentro de su boca –ahh tienes un pene delicioso Naruto_kun- dijo ella sacando su miembro de la boca antes de envolverlo en sus suaves pechos y comenzar a masturbarle suavemente mientras Naruto gemía con mas fuerza –aaahh Shizuka_chan… aahh es todo tuyo aahhhh- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que ella rodeara la cabeza de su miembro con sus labios y chupara con fuerza mientras el rubio perdía el control y estallaba en n flujo poderoso de semen caliente que inundaba la garganta de la mujer que bebía como pudo el semen caliente

-tanto semen y tan espeso… si lo echas en mi voy a quedar embarazada a la primera Naruto_kun- dijo la sonrojada Shizuka mientas se metía al agua caliente y miraba el miembro duro de Naruto quien sonriendo ingreso al agua junto a ella, sus labios se encontraron mientras el rubio la acariciaba suavemente amasando su duro y firme trasero mientras sus pechos se rozaban contra el torso del rubio que con calma se separaba de Shizuka mientras la alzaba sacándola del agua para duda de la mujer que ahora mismo estaba sobre el suelo, sus piernas fueron abiertas por el rubio que con calma lamio la mojada entrada mientras ella gemía con fuerza –ohhh siii ahí me gusta aaahhh- dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda gozando de la caricia del rubio que despacio salió del agua acomodándose sobre Shizuka, las gotas de agua tibia caían sobre la mujer rubia mientras sus piernas se abrían por si solas hipnotizaba por los ojos del rubio – tus chicas dicen que eres un semental Naruto_kun… por favor socórreme en mi necesidad y también se mi semental- dijo deseosa antes de besar al rubio que se hundió en ella suavemente , un gemido fuerte salió de los labios de Shizuka quien sonreía al sentir un miembro dentro de ella, había pasado un buen tiempo desde la ultima vez, el pene de Naruto se adentraba en ella despacio y con cama distendiendo sus paredes internas como nunca mientras Shizuka se arqueaba del gusto -aaahhh ssiii Naruto_kun es enorme tu pene es enorme lo adoro aaaahhhh- gemía la rubia mientras el Ishura retrocedía antes de clavarse despacio, un gemido fuerte escapo de los labios de Shizuka mientras Naruto besaba con suavidad sus pechos sin dejar de empujar en ella; -que raro pensé que estaba cerrado- dijo una voz femenina entrando al local curiosa al verle abierto en un supuesto día en el que no abrían la mujer escucho los gemidos y guiada por la curiosidad se aproximo hasta el sitio donde mirando entre la puerta su ojo negro miro con asombro como Shizuka gemía bajo Naruto quien se balanceaba sobre ella –no puede ser-; el rubio se movía sobre la mujer rubia con fuerza golpeando su interior una y otra vez mientras Shizuka solo gemía sin parar y el instinto dominaba al ojiazul –eres mía Shizuka_chan eres toda mía- susurro el rubio mientras empujaba con fuerza perforando el útero de la mujer que solo pudo gemir con fuerza victima del intenso orgasmo que la entrada del rubio a su vientre desencadenaba, su rgasmo no se acabo el rubio siguió moviéndose sobre ella con fuerza clavando su pene dentro de ella sin detenerse hasta que su miembro se inflamaba en el interior y Shizuka lo sentía –aaahh siii dámela dámela toda Naruto_kun préñame y dame un hijo tuyo aaahhhhh- el rubio se hundió hasta el fondo y Shizuka gimió con fuerza cuando el pene del rubio segrego una cantidad considerable de semen dentro de ella bombeándolo todo dentro de su útero hasta que se derramaba levemente; la inadvertida espía salió de ahí a toda prisa con las mejillas rojas y las imágenes muy firmes en su mente.  
>-eso fue lo mas intenso que he sentido en mi vida Naruto_kun- decía Shuzuka flotando en el agua mientras acariciaba el miembro erguido del rubio<br>-bueno es lo menos que mereces tras ser ignorada por tu marido Shizuka_chan aunque aun no entiendo porque lo hace eres preciosa- elogio el rubio a la sonrojada mujer que solo le sonreía  
>-la verdad Inoichi nunca ha sido de mucho "empuje" batallo mucho para que me toque en cualquier momento –decía ella algo decepcionada de su marido y sus carentes deseos de poseerla<br>-valla… si siempre ha sido así me pregunto como es que nació Ino_chan- hablo el ojiazul mientras Shizuka esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa  
>-bueno una pastillita junto a una sobredosis de afrodisiaco ayudaron jejeje – el Ishura parpadeo confundido al aparecer solo con eso ella logro encender a su esposo<br>-por como lo dices Inoichi suena a alguien a quien no le interesa el sexo- dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba frente a la sonriente mujer de piernas abiertas  
>-mas bien es por sus jutsus mentales lo mantienen tan centrado que es casi impotente, pero ese no es tu caso verdad Naruto_kun porque dudo poder vivir sin una buena ración de ti- decía la rubia mientras besaba al Ishura que se hundía despacio en ella<br>-no tienes porque Shizuka_chan yo siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudar a mi sexy suegrita rubia- decía Naruto antes de que los gemidos de la mujer volvieran a ser escuchados.

La tarde caía sobre la aldea de la hoja eran ya casi las 2:00 pm y un grupo de ninjas encabezado por Itachi entraba a la aldea a paso lento y seguro con ellos cargaban un cuerpo sellado en un pergamino, acudieron a toda prisa a la oficina del hokage donde el rubio fue requerido después de un rato, apareció sereno y feliz debido a su des estresante actividad matinal, tan pronto entro Tenten le beso y Risa se sonrojo mientras el rubio le miraba discretamente, Sarutobi tomo un aire sereno y respetuoso antes de abrir la boca y soltar el bombazo, -Naruto, Tenten, Risa, Itachi regreso de su viaje y se topo con Sanada- la sola mención del hombre tenso al rubio quien de inmediato se centro en el kage que suspiraba mientras Itachi tomaba la palabra relatando su pequeño encuentro con el hombre así como su repentina retirada pero las palabras finales del Uchiha lo desencadenaron todo –cuando revisábamos el lugar encontramos un cuerpo sin vida… el cuerpo de su esposo- miro a Risa quien se puso blanca mientras Tenten gritaba que no era verdad, de inmediato el rubio la abrazo mientras la chica forcejeaba llorando con fuerza al enterarse de la muerte de su padre por su lado Risa estaba en shock mirando al vacio hasta que los brazos de un clon rubio la envolvieron y la mujer lloro en su pecho con fuerza y desconsolada; la noticia corrió en Konoha como la pólvora mientras el rubio junto a su esposa deprimida y de ojos lloroso se quedaban en casa de Risa so petición de Akemi que le decía a rubio que fuese un buen yerno y consolara a su suegra afligida, si solo ella supiera, Tenten lloro con fuerza hasta caer drmida y terminar en su recamara inconciente y sollozante mientras el rubio estaba en el comedor mirando a la paralizada Risa  
>-soy una maldita… como pude hacer lo que hice como fui capaz- decía ella sujetándose la cabeza con las manos mientras el rubio trataba de hablarle<br>-no te atormentes no sabíamos no te lastimes mas Risa_chan- dijo el ojiazul tratando de calmarla recibiendo solo un fuerte abrazo y un beso apasionado de la mujer que al terminar desvió el rostro avergonzado  
>-no me arrepiento de haberme entregado a ti Naruto_kun me arrepiento de lo que pensé, cuando nos dijeron que murió me sentí devastada y en el fondo pensé que… que era un regalo de Ryu que el murió para que yo pudiera estar contigo… que clase de mujer soy al pensar eso- decía la decaída mujer mientras el rubio le limpiaba las mejillas y la besaba suavemente<p>

La empujo contra la pared y las manos de Risa acariciaron la entrepierna del rubio sintiendo algo duro y de buen tamaño debajo de la ropa, ella lo saco despacio y sonrojada mirándole con pena –esto no esta bien pero…lo necesito Naruto_kun quiero tener de que sostenerme quiero… quiero olvidar la culpa… quiero… quiero que me hagas el amor- susurro deseosa mientras las manos de Naruto le alzaban el vestido despacio y jalaban la diminuta prenda de ropa interior a un costado, el pene de Naruto rozo la entrada de Risa y suavemente empujo en ella, sus piernas se alzaron del suelo y se atenazaron de la cintra del rubio que suavemente entraba en ella besándola con calma –no te preocupes Risa_chan… yo las cuidare a las dos… nunca les faltara nada te lo prometo- susurro el rubio conteniendo los gemidos mientras se movía dentro de la mujer que mordía sus labios para no gritar de placer mientras el rubio legaba hasta su vientre, su pene entro en el útero de Risa y esta beso al rubio con pasión mientras el rubio reclamaba sus nuevos dominios entrando en ella, en el fondo la culpa se desvanecía pensando los dos que ahora el estaría en un lugar mejor sin tener que lidiar con la actitud indiferente de su esposa que se consagro el día anterior a su nuevo hombre que ahora mismo la embestía con fuerza hundiéndose en ella hasta derramar cantidades abundantes de semen mientras Risa le miraba con ojos lloroso –nunca nos dejes Naruto_kun- y lo abrazo suavemente mientas caía dormida en brazos del rubio que con calma y discreción la llevo a su recamara dejándola dormir calmada y serena sobre la cama con una pequeña sonrisa triste en su cara; salió de ahí y se enfilo a la recamara de su esposa de cabello peinado en rodetes entrando solo ara toparse con una escena inesperada, sobre la cama una desnuda y hermosa Tenten le esperaba mirándolo amorosa y melancólica mientras extendía sus brazos a el –Naruto_kun … no quiero pensar… ayúdame a no pensar- dijo suplicante mientras el rubio se desnudaba y caía sobre la chica, sus labios se unieron en besos suaves y amorosos mientras las manos del rubio amasaban los firmes y generosos pechos de Teneten quien gemía con fuerza al sentir los labios del rubio en sus pezones besando y lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando suavemente mientras su miembro duro y firme se rozaba contra su entrada mojada y dispuesta –no llores Tenten_chan que esta noche no pensaras en nada que no seamos solo tu y yo- y entro en ella.

La chica lanzo un fuerte gemido al aire mientras el rubio entraba en ella suavemente recorriendo el estrecho conducto hasta la puerta de su útero que invadió suavemente mientras Tenten gemía con fuerza sintiendo el miembro del rubio entrando en ella suavemente, poco a poco sus quejidos aumentaban de intensidad mientras el rubio sobre ella se movía mucho mas fuerte que antes y empujaba con fuerza, su recamara nunca vio acción como esa y los muros delgados no contenían los gemidos de la chica que resonaban por toda la casa mientras el rubio se balanceaba sobre ella -Tenten_chan… espero que puedas compartir a tu esposo conmigo- murmuro Risa despierta por los fuertes gemidos de su hija mientras el rubio se movía sobre ella, Naruto entraba y salía de Tenten de un solo golpe mientras la ojichocolate solo podía pensar en el placer que el rubio le brindaba –aaahh mas Naruto_kun mas ya casi- decía con sus mejillas rojas y su frente sudorosa antes de que Naruto estallara dentro de ella con fuerza y la chica gimiera al sentir el caliente semen del rubio en su interior, giraron sobre la cama y en un par de bolas de humo dos rubio mas aparecieron acomodándose uno sobre el trasero de Tenten y otro frente a su cara –esta noche solo pensaras en estos Tenten_chan- dijo el ojiazul antes de que los miembros se adentraran en el cuerpo de la chica, los rubios la penetraban con fuerza en el trasero y la vagina mientras la chica chupaba con fuerza el tercer miembro en su boca mientras sus pensamientos se perdían solo centrados en las sensaciones de esa noche con su esposo rubio que sin duda la iba a consolar en su dolor.

* * *

><p>Bueno el capitulo se acabo y como vimos varias cosas interesantes han pasado, primero la cosa que ha nacido anda por ahí matando gente con demasiada facilidad creo que esta probando su cuerpo ahora que tiene capacidades nuevas, numero dos Naruto fue chantajeado para entablar una relación personal con la madre de ino tiene demasiada suerte aunque lo de inoichi me pareció divertido alguien lo espió quien seria? Y caro nos enteramos de lo que paso con el padre de tenten y Naruto anduvo consolándola a ella y a su madre… en ocasiones así valla que lo odio<br>_me pregunto quien los sorprendería en lo suyo (con pose pensativa)  
>ni idea espero que eso se responda rápido (mirando al autor)<br>y que me dices de cómo "consoló" a las mujeres e (las 4 sonríen pervertidamente)  
>el si que es un buen yerno (las4 asienten)<br>_ellas tiene muy claro lo que les gusta eso lo se, bueno los veré después se cuidan

hasta la proxima  
>atte: kurai-sho y compañia<br>Pd: que onda con las sugerencias de Shineko


	175. C172: El rostro del demonio

Hola a todos los lectores y bueno finalmente es hora de que se nos revele el misterio de quien fue la persona que sorprendió al rubio y a Shizuka quien seria eh a quien le apuestan, y claro sabremos también que se trae entre manos los villanos con su nueva criatura poderosa y sádica diablos esto me huele a mucha acción pero antes es hora de los reviews  
><strong>Yue Naminkaze<strong>:ni idea d que es lo que ella va a hacer sera que le hhace caso  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:creeme ni te imaginas lo que le va a pasar si me decido claro esta y si ya vienen muchas batallas  
><strong>Nesumy19Oz<strong>:gracias por el apoyo espero que te agrade el como la incluyop  
><strong>ZaikoCifer996<strong>:es verdad pero apuesto a que te gustaria que fuesen tus suegras jejeje  
><strong>El angel de oscuridad<strong>:de hecho no tiene un nombre como tal, lo de Renka me atrae y ya se me habia cruzado por la cabeza, quien los atrapo cuando estaban en lo suyo ni idea ya lo averiguaremos y si los hombr e deben esconder esposas e hijas de Naruto lo del modo rikudo super cargado me siuge interesando  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:primero que nada espero que estes mejor de salud, segundo e s verdad una raya mas al tigre no le hace daño aunque con tanta raya ya ha de parecer una pantera negra, y no te apures eventualmente vendran esos lemon  
><strong>Sephios<strong>:gracias por leer el fic y mas por pensar eso de el eh, cuidado con la vista despues tendras que usar lentes en cuando a lo de las gemelas no se quiza sea como lo de las gemelas Hyuuga ese tuvo mucho exito jejeje  
><strong>Ivan66<strong>:gracias por leer el fic y no te apures por lo de la duda, veras las invocaciones de zorro son semejantes a los perros de kakashi son mas que nada transporte y cazeria su combatiente mas poderoso y grande es Natsumi (kyubi) por lo que ningun youko ha llegado mas alla de 6 colas por eso son cuando mucho como la torre de grandes pero casi no hay por eso no se les cuenta dentro de los clanes mas poderosos  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si las rubias se parecen demasiado sin duda salio identica a su amdre lo del padre de tenten ya se confirmo y sabes la comparacion de las armas es muy acertada quien sabe pelibro y si sea asi  
>bueno como esto ya fue respondido es hora de pasar al capitulo resolveer nuestras dudas sobre la bestia, los malos y la espia<br>_me pregunto si fue una aldeana (con pose pensativa)  
>seria alguna Ishura (las dos se miran)<br>no se de haber sido así habría hecho mucho show (las 3 asienten)  
>la duda me esta matando (mirando la pantalla)<br>_espero que este capitulo les resuelva esa inquietud disfrútenlo

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 172: El rostro del demonio<strong>

La noche caía sobre las naciones elementales, bañando todo con calma mientras en el cielo una luna delgada y menguante flotaba sobre el mundo con aire extrañamente siniestro en ella mientras las escasas nubes flotaban frente a su luz pálida, en el bosque en una pequeña aldea las personas dormías cómodas en su casas bajo las sabanas tibios y seguros de que nadie les atacaría en sus hogares después de todo no eran mas que una pequeña aldea de comerciantes de no mas de 500 personas casi la mayoría de la población se la pasaba migrando de un lado a otro , en sus calles solitarias no se podía apreciar a alguna persona exceptuando a los dos centinelas en sus respectivas torres a las salidas del pueblo ubicados a los costados de las veredas que atravesaban el poblado de un lado a otro, por los caminos no se apreciaba una sola alma en esta hora de la noche y eso les reconfortaba aunque a la vez les producía bastante sueño ya que no tenían nada interesante que hacer y ahora mismo uno de ellos bostezaba con fuerza mientras se quejaba del trabajo que le había tocado, en el cielo nocturno una figura indeterminada de grandes y enormes alas que se movían en el viento antes de permanecer inmóviles y planear miraba con calma al pequeño pueblo en el bosque, sus ojos rojos les miraban con ansiedad mientras una amplia sonrisa espeluznante adornaba la cara de la criatura que de inmediato se dejaba caer en una picada a toda velocidad, uno de los guardias lo escuchaba era un suave silbido que parecía aumentar de intensidad, la curiosidad le pico y miro por la vereda no parecía aproximare nadie y el sonido aun resonaba, con una mirada curiosa alzo la vista al cielo solo para abrir sus ojos de terror ante la diabólica visión de aquella criatura como recién salida de la mas aterradora pesadilla, ni tiempo tuvo de gritar cuando la bestia alada le arranco la cabeza de un solo golpe con sus poderosas manos dejando caer el cadáver al suelo mientras la poderosa hemorragia bañaba todo de rojo, con una sonrisa malévola vio a segundo vigía y replegando sus alas corrió por el camino  
>-pero que….TODO MUNDO NOS ATACAAAAAAAN- solo eso alcanzo a gritar cuando la criatura salto sobre su puesto de vigilancia y le sujeto del cuello con su cola antes de arrancarle los brazos con demasiada facilidad.<p>

Las personas despertaron bajo el sonido de la alarma y comenzaron a salir curiosos a las calles, -un monstruo!- grito un pequeño de no mas de 6 años mientras abrazaba la pierna de su madre y señalaba ala azotea de una de las casas donde la criatura les miraba con una sonrisa demoniaca mientras extendía sus alas –**groooaaaaaaaaarrr**- rugió poderosa y amenazante antes de alzar al vuelo y lanzarse contra los pobladores, de inmediato mujeres y niños corrieron hacia la alcaldía del pueblo el edificio mas solido y resistente mientras la criatura aterrizaba en la calle y los hombres le hacían frente con cuchillos y armas punzocortantes mientras la criatura sonreía confiada y arrogante, uno de los hombres se lanzo contra el empuñando un machete enorme que lanzo contra el para sorpresa de todos la criatura ni se movió cuando el arma golpeo su cuello y reboto sacando chispas mientras le sonreía al aterrado hombre lo sujeto del cuello con una de sus poderosas garras antes de morderle el rostro y arrancarle la nariz para dejarlo caer al suelo gritando de dolor mientras la sangre salpicaba y el se sentía ahogarse, la criatura mastico el trozo de ser humano antes de tragarlo y deslizar su lengua morada por sus labios antes de saltar al ataque; en el interior de la alcandía las mujeres y los pequeños escuchaban atentos los gritos y reclamos de los hombres mientras los ecos de la batalla llenaban el sitio junto con los gritos de dolor de los hombres, las ventanas estaban salpicándose de sangre mientras los niños lloraban y la criatura seguía en lo suyo destrozando y mutilando, de pronto todo fue silencio mientras las mujeres trataban de calmar a los pequeños que lloraban clamando por sus padres cuando paso, de un solo golpe la puerta fue destrozada mientras la siniestra figura alada aparecía con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara sin nariz y con restos de sangre goteando de sus garras les miraba de pie en el umbral de la misma entada sonriendo mientras su lengua se saboreaba a sus nuevas victimas mientras las mujeres abrazaban a los pequeños, entro sin dudar mientras los gritos resonaban y el llanto rompía el silencio de la noche, en el exterior cuerpos destrozados y mutilados yacían por todas partes mientras la sangre escurría por e suelo tiñendo la tierra de rojo mientras la temible bestia emergía de la ahora callada alcaldía, agito las garras dejando caer restos de sangre de las mismas antes de sonreír y alzar el vuelo perdiéndose en la noche dejando solo muerte a su espalda, en el firmamento sus alas se agitaban mientras se perdía en la distancia volando hacia su blanco.

-aun no se porque revivió a esa cosa, en cuanto se comió el cuerpo salió de aquí- se quejaba un somnoliento Kisame mientras estaba en presencia del cristal malévolo que solo resplandecía en la oscuridad  
>-<strong>el es una criatura especial Kisame, es el único de su especie y ahora mismo hace lo que mejor sabe hacer… alimentarse, siempre tiene hambre y creo que esta de mas decirles de que se alimenta jejejeje<strong>- su risa inundaba la habitación mientras el hombre tiburón asentía y Sanada tirado sobre el suelo solo hablaba  
>-valla a esa cosa le gusta comer humanos que maldad, con un golpe lo mataría no se porque tanto show con el- decía el poderoso usuario de viento mientras el cristal solo brillaba levemente en su dirección<br>-**no podrías ni rasguñarlo, mientras mas tiempo este libre mas fuerte se hace, y mientras mas come mas hambre le da, de hecho su comida favorita son los usuarios poderosos de chakra mientras mas poseas mas te le antojaras, y en este momento debe estar volando hacia el país del fuego atraído por alguien my poderoso en konoha jajajajaja**- de inmediato Sanada alzo una ceja en la aldea de la hoja había muchos chakras grandes pero uno vino a su mente de inmediato  
>-Naruto- susurro algo molesto y deseando que esa cosa no le quitara su oportunidad de una gran lucha<br>en el piso inferior un trabajador Madara atendía a su nuevo y flamante ejercito mientras se preguntaba porque diablos uno de sus guerreros recién revividos tenia una quemadura en la entrepierna, pensándolo bien no deseaba saberlo, mas lejos del revivido guerrero las kunoichis platicaban muy relajadas, bueno Pakura estaba aguantándose el coraje, Shigure no decía nada Mito tenia una gota en la nuca y Mai no dejaba de hacer chistes tratando de animar a su nuevo grupo de amigas quienes simplemente no parecían prestarle mucha atención –vamos ríanse el chiste de los viajeros y la vaca es un clásico no puedo creer que no les haga gracia, necesito amigas con mas sentido del humor- decía la alegre mujer del abanico mientras Mito solo suspiraba preguntándose como fue que acabo rodeada de mujeres tan singulares, por su parte Madara atendía al hombre herido que no paraba de murmurar cosas sobre locas pirománticas, y alejados de ellos un Zetsu revisaba las ultimas cúpulas donde unos cuerpos flotaban en el extraño fluido dos de ellos de contornos femeninos y el otro un de claras señales masculinas grande mucho de hecho de casi 2 metros y medio y se movía un poco en el extraño fluido viscoso mientras que Madara seguía en lo suyo alistando a sus fuerzas para el ataque cuando se diera la señal.

En la aldea de la hoja un nuevo día comenzaba a despuntar y claro las personas ya comenzaban a moverse en sus ocupaciones matinales ajenas a lo que les asechaba oculto en las profundidades del bosque de la muerte, en la casa Ishura un rubio madrugador llegaba tras dejar un par de clones en la residencia de su esposa y suegra, uno de ellos dormía desnudo abrazando a Tenten quien acariciaba su miembro ocasionalmente en un intento por olvidar su dolor, en la recamara de su madre otro clon igualmente descansaba en la cama con una serena Risa abrazándole mientras su mano sujetaba con suavidad su pene.. ellas se parecían demasiado, el sol ya se levantaba en el cielo y en la casa todas sus chicas dormían con calma era raro pero ara meditar solo un sitio le funcionaba bien al rubio se trataba de su jardín solo ahí podía meditar un poco cada mañana , la verdad Naruto habría preferido dormir mas en compañía de su bella esposa amante de las armas pero tenia una rara sensación en el cuerpo y por eso mismo prefirió levantarse a meditar antes de que alguna de ellas despertara clamando algo de afecto matinal, camino por los jardines con calma disfrutando de la paz antes de que el caos de nuevo volviera a cundir en su hogar, estaba entre los arboles de su bosquecillo privado en posición de flor de loto sintiendo su poder en su interior tratando de encontrar un modo de balancear toda su fuerza para lograr usar su máximo poder como en aquel momento de furia incontrolable, la verdad no tenia ni la mas mínima idea de cómo lograrlo pero bueno por algún lado tendría que empezar y que mejor método que meditando con calma a su alrededor todo estaba en calma mientras los animales comenzaban a despertar y a moverse en su ocupaciones de cada día, el rubio respiraba con cama mientras as aves cantaban y su cuerpo casi parecía despedir un aura serena y relajante que les atraía hasta el y los hacia mirarlo con calma mientras el se sumergía en su estado de trance  
>-hola Mikoto_chan porque te levantaste tan temprano- pregunto el rubio mientras abría los ojos mirando a la mujer Uchiha que le miraba seria algo muy extraño en ella<br>-tenemos algo de que hablar Naruto_kun- dijo ella con una voz calmada algo muy extraño en opinión del Ishura

En el bosque la criatura vigilaba las acciones de los ninjas tratando de ubicar su presa, la verdad había muchos chakras poderos en la aldea y por un momento se sintió mas que tentado de ir a la torre donde se sentía uno de los individuos mas poderosos pero ahora mismo estaba mas centrado en uno de los costados de la aldea donde varias presencias humanas y no humanas se percibían haciéndole sonreír, pero sobretodo desde hacia unos minutos una de ellas parecía sobresalir aunque de pronto se esfumo; de nuevo en los terrenos de Ishura el rubio estaba de pie con una serena Mikoto parada elegantemente frente a el con sus piernas juntas y una mirada calmada aunque algo, ninguno dijo nada mientras el silencio los invadía y claro el rubio se preguntaba que pasaba hasta que al fin Mikoto hablo –Naruto_kun, te acuestas con Shizuka_san- el rubio se puso algo pálido ante la revelación mientras la mujer de ojos negros le miraba severamente y comenzaba a detallar como el día anterior mientras paseaba para relajar el estomago se topo con unos baños termales privados supuestamente cerrados y la curiosidad la guio a sorprender al rubio sobre la mujer de cabellos amarillos que no paraba de gemir de gusto, -no tiene caso negarlo si nos viste- reconoció el rubio mientras la Uchiha le miraba con severidad solicitándole una explicación sobre su singular comportamiento, nunca lo tacho de pervertido a pesar de todas las mujeres que tenia a su disposición nunca se enfrasco en acciones de índole cuestionable es mas los pocos tríos en los que participo ni idea de el fueron pero la idea de que fuese el amante de una de sus suegras le resultaba algo que no debía de pasar, escucho atentamente las palabras del rubio sobre lo sola y desvalida que estaba la mujer y sobre la aparente impotencia de Inoichi, en su casa el hombre rubio despertó estornudando con fuerza para mirar somnoliento en todos lados y ver a su esposa dormir con una enorme e inexplicable sonrisa se volvió a recostar y a dormir otro poco, mientras en el bosque Mikoto escuchaba atenta las palabras del rubio y bajaba un poco la mirada, ella comprendía el sentimiento de ser abandonada lo vivió con Fugaku cuando el dejo de tocarla y se centro en sus palanes de rebelión sin mencionar claro el hecho de que no lo soportaba, suspiro no podía culpar a la mujer por busca consuelo en otros brazos muchas veces ella se sintió tentada a eso cuando estuvo casada con aquel hombre pero se preguntaba porque fue que busco ese consuelo en brazos de Naruto, pero conociendo a las Yamanaka como las conocía era un hecho que Ino le comento de sus noches con el rubio y eso la motivo a acercarse al rubio.

-Mikoto_chan no la culpes a ella, si alguien es responsable soy yo a veces no pienso con la cabeza sino con otra cosa- decía el rubio desviando la mirada mientras la Uchiha suspiraba no sabia que decir sentía una responsabilidad con Inoichi para contarle lo de la infidelidad de su esposa pero conociéndolo como era y como se puso cuando supo de Naruto e Ino enterarse que el era el amante de su esposa iba a provocar dos cosas, que las mujeres relacionadas con Naruto sufrieran y que Inoichi hiciera todo por destruir su mente -Naruto_kun… no diré nada de esto hasta hablar con Shizuka pero te sugeriría que pensaras antes de hacer estas cosas después de todo si lo que deseas es desfogarte…pues… siempre estoy dispuesta- decía algo sonrojada mientras el rubio sonreía a pesar de todo ella aun seguía deseosa de estar con el, era algo que ni Mikoto comprendía una sola oración vino a su mente "soy su perra" y suspiro mentalmente era ya un hecho la mentalidad de Tsume se le había pegado y ahora comenzaba a amoldarla a modo de que no le molestara que el rubio tuviese varias compañeras que estaban fuera de los limites del clan si todo era un completo enredo y eso que no sabia nada de Risa, por su parte el rubio agradecía mentalmente que la persona que lo sorprendió con Shizuka fuese Mikoto y no cierta mujer de ojos color miel de haber sido ella el seria el primer ninja interplanetario del golpe que de seguro le habría dado, pero pudo ser mucho peor bien pudo se Akemi… la sola idea le erizo la piel al rubio si hubiese sido su madre habría terminado mas asustado que cuando Hanzo lo entrenaba; la mañana avanzo y a la casa Ishura llego Tenten acompañada de su madre para desayunar con calma, tan pronto entraron todo mundo les dio el pésame, esa tarde seria el entierro de su marido, la mujer se sentó a un lado de su hija y comenzó a desayunar la sabrosa comida de Tsunami y Hinata ya que Mikoto no estuvo disponible para cocinar esa mañana por obvias razones todo marchaba con calma y costumbre hasta que claro cierta gata pervertida abrió la bocota –**Naruto_kun… vas a tener sexo con Risa_san**- dijo la curiosa Shineko haciendo que todo mundo se atragantara y que el rubio junto a la mujer le mirasen por completo rojos mientras Yugito a un lado de la felina le exigía que se explicara por semejante comentario –**bueno ella esta deprimida por lo que paso y la mejor forma de olvidar la pena es con sexo… y nadie es mejor que Naruto_kun para eso**!- dijo alegre antes de recibir un ben golpe de manos de Yugito quien no paraba de regañarla mientras el rubio y Risa recordaban lo ocurrido días atrás y claro lo de la noche anterior donde bueno pues Risa comprobó que lo que decía la felina era solo la pura verdad.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Yamanaka un hombre rubio terminaba de almozar y leia el periódico antes de salir como siempre a sus ocupaciones en interrogación, bueno mas bien en las zonas mas "suaves" de los cuarteles de interrogación, toda la mañana su esposa había estado de un humor excepcionalmente bueno y no tenia idea del porque pero lo mas sospechoso fue que no trato de incitarlo a un encuentro sexual matutino, y eso lo ponía de buenas no deseaba rechazarla y herir sus sentimientos pero era un gran hecho que el sexo no le interesaba tanto como a la mayoría de los hombres, quizá era por su trabajo, por su carrea ninja o por su mencionada impotencia, seguramente era por lo ultimo, el hombre se despidió de Shizuka y salió de la casa rumbo a otro día de trabajo dejando a una sonriente mujer que con cara soñadora bebía una taza de café –ahh que bien me siento, Naruto_kun si que sabe como satisfacer a una mujer… me pregunto si me ira a venir a visitar jejeje- una sonrisa pervertida adorno la cara de la mujer mientras imaginaba lo que ella y el rubio podrían hacer en una gran, sola e insonorizada casa todo el día; lejos de Konoha en el poblado devastado un grupo de viajeros vomitaba ante las visiones de cadáveres mordidos y a medio comer regados por todos lados mientras que buscaban sobrevivientes desesperadamente –oh santo cielo la alcaldía esta llena de cuerpos de mujeres y niños!- decía un alarmado y azul hombre mientras sus compañeros de viaje miraban aterrados en todas direcciones temiendo que el responsable estuviera cerca –vámonos ahora… no podemos estar aquí vámonos ya!- dijo uno de ellos antes de que todo el grupo comenzara a correr fuera de la devastada aldea en la que solo reinaba la muerte.

En la oscura guarida de Akatsuki el cristal maligno brillaba de nuevo mientras descendía en la zona inferior de su guarida iluminándole y llamando la atención de todos los guerreros que se congregaban al rededor de su resucitador enmascarado que esperaba las ordenes del cristal que se movía en el aire a paso lento y seguro flotando sobre el suelo mientras que todo mundo lo miraba atentamente  
>-<strong>el momento se acerca, pronto iniciaremos nuestro ataque y el mundo sentirá nuestro poder y temerá nuestra fuerza… empezaremos por las grandes aldeas ninja quiero que ataques y destruyan todo en su camino hagan que el mundo les tema como cuando vivieran antes y que sepan que no nos derrotara<strong>- hablo con domino y donde mando mientras sus guerreros asentían a sus palabras  
>-cuando empezaremos padre- indico el enmascarado mientras los presentes se asombraban ninguno tenia idea de que el cristal fuese su familiar<br>-**el devorador esta en Konoha… dejemos que se divierta con Naruto y después comenzaremos a movernos para iniciar nuestra ofensiva**- indico malévolo mientras su poder se ligaba al de la bestia asesina que esperaba su oportunidad.

De regreso a la aldea de las hojas las personas ya pululaban en la aldea marchando a sus cosas mientras que el ser perverso esperaba en el bosque algo impaciente, había percibido el poder del rubio o remanentes de el en el bosque y decidió esperarlo para poder emboscarle pero bueno el simplemente no aparecía y comenzaba a ser desesperante mas cuando su estomago gruñía ansioso por devorar carne humana, sus ojos enfocaron la aldea no muy lejos y con una sonrisa espeluznante decidió salir por un bocado matinal, con calma se escurrió fuera del bosque marchando a toda velocidad al resguardo de las sombras y los edificios en mal estado, los escombros que se movían del ataque de Madara le ofrecían un gran campo donde esconderse, se movía con velocidad mas como un borrón que como un ser extraño que se movía en las sombras, frente a el un hombre apareció caminando despacio y con calma, una gran sonrisa malévola apareció en su cara mientras le seguía de cerca, el sintió su presencia y volteando le busco pero claro no le hallo estaba sujeto a uno de los muros sobre su cabeza antes de que se dejara caer, no tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de que la criatura lo golpeara con fuerza azotándole contra el suelo mientras le partía la columna y con una sonrisa mortal lo miraba de arriba abajo antes de morder con fuerza su cuello arrancándole un buen trozo del mismo, la sangre salpico por todos lados mientras la bestia masticaba el pedazo de carne y se escurría en al resguardo de los escombros en busca de una nueva presa, era una mala costumbre pero nunca se comía a alguien por completo a menos que le demostrara que valdría la pena, en el suelo que do el cuerpo de ojos abiertos y profusa hemorragia que teñía el suelo con un charco rojo y tibio; en ese momento las personas en la casa Ishura se ponían ropas negras listos para acudir al funeral de Ryu, todas las presentes usaban kimonos negros y sencillos mientras que el rubio aparecía en escena con una camisa blanca y un traje negro con saco, corbata y chaleco incluidos nunca le gusto esa ropa después de todo fue algo así lo que uso cuando enterró el cuerpo de Okko cuando murió Hanzo, Tenten le miro llorando de inmediato mientras el rubio la abrazaba suavemente consolándola con calma mientras su mano se movía por su espalda –shhh no llores, no creo que a el le hubiese gustado verte tan triste Tenten_chan, anda se que duele y no te puedo decir que no dolerá porque siempre tendrás esa cicatriz pero sabes, con el tiempo aprenderás a lidiar con ella y si lo recuerdas nunca te dejara eso lo se bien- declaro el Ishura a la llorosa chica mientras las demás mujeres le miraban con una mirada enternecida por las palabras que e dedico a la usuaria de armas que solo asentía mientras el rubio le dedicaba una sonrisa y ojos tristes que indicaban que en realidad comprendía el dolor que ella sentía en ese momento –(viéndolo bien no parece tan pervertido como pensé… casi luce amable y atento)- pensaba Mabui cambiando su forma de pensar sobre el rubio que con calma tomaba del brazo a Tenten mientras todo el grupo salía rumbo al sitio.

El grupo nada discreto avanzaba por las calles de Konoha calmados y callados mientras las personas le dedicaban un pésame a Tenten y a su madre quienes marchaban al frente listas para encabezar la procesión fúnebre mientras la figura siniestra se movía en la oscuridad mirándoles con calma, su lengua se deslizaba por sus labios mientras miraba al grupo con calma y buscaba la fuente de ese cálido y antojable poder cuando lo hallo al frente mas allá de esas mujeres de presencias demoniacas se encontraba el rubio Ishura la fuente de ese poder, con una sonrisa en su cara se movió despacio entre los escombros Naruto volteo de pronto se había sentido observado pero cuando enfoco ya no había nada en ese lugar cosa por demás extraña decidió dejarlo pasar y continuo con su camino, la comitiva llego al sitio donde el hombre yacía en un ataúd y de inmediato comenzó la procesión de personas que se despedía del hombre, finalmente Risa le dedico una palabras agradeciéndole por el mayor regalo que le dio su bella hija quien solo le miraba con algo de tristeza, fue cuando Naruto tomo la palabra prometiendo que siempre cuidaría de las dos mujeres con su vida y que velaría por que ambas pudieran ser felices, aunque internamente le pedía disculpas a hombre por lo que paso con Risa pero algo le decía que el lo habría comprendido mas cuando ella expuso sus razones, la procesión avanzo al cementerio donde despacio el hombre fue colocado en una tumba mientras comenzaban a sepultarle  
>-<em>no te sientas culpable Naruto_sama, Risa_san iba a serle infiel en algún momento eso era inevitable<em>- decía Kurayami en la mente del rubio que pese a no cagar la espada aun escuchaba sus palabras  
>-<em><strong>ella tiene razón, mejor que ella este contigo que con cualquier otro tonto<strong>_- decía la rubia hollow al Ishura que solo se mantenía callado  
>-<em>es cierto ella será mas feliz contigo Naruto_sama tu nunca la pondrás de lado y podrás hacerla sentirse una mujer amada<em>- decía la peliblanca haciendo sonriera resignado al rubio ojiazul  
>-<em><strong>si es verdad, podrás hacerle el amor hasta la locura cuando ella mas lo necesite y llenarla de mas hijos porque dudo que con las cantidades de semen que derramas alguna de ellas no tenga mas d hijos<strong>_- el rubio se sonrojo un poco de manera discreta ante las insinuaciones de la rubia mujer en su interior mientras Kurayami se sentía rara  
>-<em>hay algo raro… Naruto_sama hay algo en el aire<em>- decía un poco alarmada mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos y percibía el aroma ella tenia razón era el aroma de la muerte.

Una sombra se vislumbro en el suelo y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada ataco con velocidad y precisión –aaaaahhhhhh- Mabui grito con fuerza cuando fue sujeta por una cola extraña que la alzo del suelo mientras la figura alada se alejaba con ella, de inmediato todo el grupo reacciono siguiéndole hasta la parte mas vieja del cementerio donde tumbas olvidad y de lapidas rotas decoraban el suelo con pasto medio muerto y arboles de aspecto diabólico de ramas largas y sin hojas decoraban el sitio, frente a ellos la mujer de cabello blanco y piel oscura esta sujeta con alguna clase de resina extraña a un árbol viejo y derruido, era dura mucho de hecho y ella era incapaz de soltarse –yo voy por ti Mabui_chan- dijo el rubio saltando al frente mientras corría la figura cayo con velocidad como un borrón oscuro y asesino, algo brillo en el mientras el rubio reaccionaba y por poco eludía el ataque mientras la criatura se perdía entre los pocos arboles verdes de ese sitio –que diablos fue eso?- pregunto Tsume al viento mientras el rubio entraba en posición de alerta a la espera de ese extraño atacante, de nuevo apareció moviéndose a una velocidad formidable mientras ese brillo alerto al rubio que con un poco de electricidad en su brazo le golpeo con fuerza rechazando su ataque y mandándole al aire donde extendiendo alas enormes amortiguo el golpe –que es eso!- dijo señalándole acusadora Kin mientras las chicas miraban al monstruo alado que aterrizaba frente al rubio que le miraba con duda, algo tibio llamo su atención y miro su brazo su saco estaba roto y la sangre estaba emanando de un corte en el mismo, miro a la criatura sonriente que permanecía cruzada de brazos y con los ojos cerrados mientras lamia algo de sangre de una de sus garras, abrió los ojos de golpe y Naruto junto con todo mundo solo pudo decir una cosa al verle los ojos -¡EL SHARINGAN!- gritaron en shock mientras el monstruo se lanzaba contra el rubio en un ataque frontal que Naruto repelió con facilidad desviando sus garras con los brazos mientras la cola se enroscaba en su cuello, el leyó todos sus movimientos y gracias a eso lo atrapo, con fuerza le golpeo con el codo mandándolo directo al suelo mientras rugía amenazador y poderoso bajo la mirada atenta de las chicas que por alguna razón se atemorizaban ante el excepto las biju que sentían cierta familiaridad con esa cosa, hasta que Shion lo reconoció de uno de sus libros de mitología demoniaca –no puede ser… el solo es un mito, no puede ser el devorador no pude ser- decía la sacerdotisa negándose a reconocer a la criatura ante ella mientras esta miraba al rubio mas que sonriente, Naruto se despojo del saco quedando solo con el resto de la ropa formal mientras la criatura abría sus alas enormes como alas de murciélago y batiéndolas se lanzaba de frente contra el rubio sonriente, el suelo retumbo mientras dos clones de tierra emergían por sorpresa sujetándole con fuerza de los brazos mientras el rubio original atacaba –Katon: Karyundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- y escupió el jutsu.

El colosal reptil de flamas rojas e intensas voló por el cielo hasta que envolvió a la criatura que solo se vio bañada por el fuego mientras los clones se destruían bajo el calor de las llamas que cocinaban todo a su paso mientras el rubio cerraba la boca y frente a el quedaba una gran bola de fuego ardiente –feo e inútil quien manda esa cosa contra mi- se quejo el rubio antes de que el fuego se abriera bajo las dos enormes alas que salieron de el disipándole en el acto mientras la poderosa bestia saltaba al aire y con una velocidad inusitada aparecía frente al rubio, le dio un cabezazo poderoso al rostro y de inmediato Naruto lo sintió ese golpe fue en verdad fuerte casi le rompió la Nariz la criatura se alzo al aire mientras que sus enormes garras sujetabnban al rubio de los hombros alzándose con el al cielo a una velocidad asombrosa antes de dar un giro en el aire y caer en picada a una vertiginosa velocidad solo para soltar al rubio que cayo al suelo azotando con fuera mientras las rocas se removían y las tumbas se abrían, la bestia aterrizo a un lado de la asustada Mabui relamiéndose los labios mientras ocurría, todos los presentes lo sintieron el estallido de chakra de Naruto apareció de pronto mientras el suelo se despedazaba bajo la burbuja de aire que hacia volar los escombros que lo cubrían –muy bien se acabo el ninja amable- dijo el furioso rubio corriendo contra la bestia con su puño brillando en electricidad lanzo el poderoso golpe contra la criatura que de manera asombrosa sujeto su puño con facilidad mientras la electricidad parecía ser absorbida por su cuerpo desvaneciendo el ataque, el rubio le miro en shock mientras la criatura esbozaba una sonrisa maligna, la lucha apenas iniciaba.

* * *

><p>Si lo se soy malo por cortarlo ahí pero ya me conocen me encanta dejarlos en suspenso, como vimos aquí parece que entre las fuerzas de Madara mas personas van a aparecerme pregunto quienes irán a ser, también vimos a la criatura extraña mutilar gente y colarse en Konoha en medio de un funeral, ya sabemos quien sorprendió a Naruto y a Shizuka que no deja de fantasear con el rubio, la bestia ha atacado tomando a Mabui como rehén para atraer al rubio a la zona de batalla la pregunta es…podrá Naruto ganar?<br>_pero que cosas dices claro que ganara (dice con seguridad)  
>es cierto aunque esa cosa se ve fuerte (se pone a pensarlo)<br>y tiene el sharingan (se miran las dos)  
>y absorbe chakra… diablos Naruto esta en líos (el autor asiente)<br>_Y eso que el rubio aun no se percata de esa capacidad al menos no del todo se augura una gran batalla para mañana viernes créanme

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>Pd: ya tengo a Miu segura en la historia ahora pregunto que onda con Renka?


	176. C173: Cuando el huracan se disipa

Bueno gente que lee esta historia hoy es viernes y es momento de cerrar la semana con un capitulo lleno de acción sangre y lucha no les quiero decir nada porque seria adelantarme y arruinarles la lectura mejor diviértanse y espero que cumpla con sus expectativas pero claro primero pasare a los reviews  
><strong>Death demon98: <strong>numero uno gracias por leer y lo de blair mmm lo pensare luego lo decido a ver si se le puede o si conviene incorporarla  
><strong>Yue Namikaze:<strong>tu lo has dicho y en cuanto al obaheddo no funciona de ese modo si fuera el modo sanin de los sapos quiza si serviria pero ese metodo no tiene esa consecuencia  
><strong>Sephios:<strong>que bueno que te gustara el capitulo y si su piel va a dar muchos problemas por cierto "Ero-Kurai" porque viene eso?  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si son muchas chicas hermosas nececitadas de alguien que las ame y protega para eso esta naruto lo del muerto aun no se confirma que halla sido inoichi eh  
><strong>Ivan66:<strong>primero gracias por leer mis fics y espero que "el ultimo shinobi" te guste  
>y si el rubio nececita aprender a controlar todo su poder<br>bien acabe con esto asi que podemos pasar a lo que sigue  
><em>me muero por saber que pasa (mirando la pantalla)<br>no eres la única ( sentada a un lado mirando la pantalla)  
>sin duda viene una gran lucha (mira al autor )<br>tiene que si es capitulo de viernes debe ser muy espectacular (el autor sonríe)  
><em>bueno espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy, disfruten su lectura

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 173: cuando el huracán se disipa<strong>

Las chicas estaban boquiabiertas con lo que estaba pasando frente a ellas, la criatura, ese monstruo alado estaba sosteniendo el puño del rubio mientras este empujaba con brillante electricidad en el, y para asombro de todos su poder se desvaneció en el aire mientras la criatura esbozaba una cruel y maligna sonrisa,sus alas se abrieron con fuerza antes de soltara un poderoso golpe que mando al rubio al cielo mientras la larga cola se estiraba de manera imposible sujetando uno de los tobillos del rubio y lo jalo con fuerza hacia el, Naruto solo pudo sentir el golpe. La cola lo jalo hasta su puño donde le conecto un poderoso derechazo que lo mando al suelo rebotando por el mismo mientras este se resquebrajaba, una de las lapidas viejas y abandonadas se destrozo cuando el rubio le atravesó y quedo tendido en el suelo -¡Naru_chan!- Akemi grito mientras la larga y afilada espada aparecía de la nada y la mujer se alistaba para saltar contra la bestia, la mano de Natsumi se alzo interponiéndose en el camino de la mujer de cabellos verde y rojo que le miraba intrigada por el hecho de que le cerrara el paso –**no te metas, Naruto_kun aun no comienza a pelear enserio solo confía en el Akemi_san**- dijo la youko mientras el rubio se levantaba del suelo bajo la mirada divertida de aquel monstruo alado que solo le miraba fijamente mostrando ese enorme sonrisa de dientes afilados, el rubio se alzo del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo antes de sobarse la mejilla lastimada mientras limpiaba su labio viendo algo rojo en el puño de su camisa la criatura rugió amenazante antes de replegar sus alas y lanzarse de frente contra el rubio corriendo sobre el suelo a toda velocidad.

No le importaba nada mientras las lapidas viejas se destrozaban bajo su avance y la criatura saltaba al aire, su cola se meció a su espalda lanzándose contra el rubio que con facilidad la esquivo lanzando una patada a la criatura, sus ojos rojos previeron el movimiento y con un giro esquivo la patada de Naruto quedando a su espalda con una sonrisa espeluznante en su rostro, el rubio lanzo un codazo sin girar y la criatura le sujeto con facilidad antes de jalar su brazo sobre su espalda y derribar al rubio al suelo, su lengua se saboreaba por sobre sus labios mientras presionaba al rubio contra el suelo y este sentía su brazo casi a punto de romperse –aaahhhhh- la electricidad inundo a Naruto un segundo electrocutando a la criatura que le soltó de inmediato mientras el rubio se alzaba sobre sus manos girando y lanzando patadas a la cara de la bestia alada que cayo al suelo mientras Naruto aterrizaba en el suelo trazando ya sellos, golpeo el suelo con sus manos y todo retumbo antes de que dos enormes planchas de roca se alzaran del mismo aplastando a la criatura que apenas se levantaban, fue un golpe poderoso y aplastante cuando las dos lozas de piedra se cerraron con fuerza aplastándole, el rubio respiro algo calmado sobándose la quijada aun le dolía el golpe de hacia un momento, las rocas se estremecieron y las grieta comenzaron a llenarla mientras estas se destrozaban y la poderosa criatura aparecía con sus garras brillando al sol, se lanzo de frente contra el desprevenido rubio que solo alcanzo a girar sobre su mismo eludiendo por muy poco la estocada mortal de sus garras no así la cola que le sujeto del cuello apretando con fuerza antes de lanzarlo al aire donde girando elegantemente aterrizo de pie mientras la criatura sonreía y se relamía los labios, el Ishura le miro bien a pesar de haber sido aplastada por lozas de roca de casi una tonelada cada una no tenia ni un solo rasguño es mas juraría que se veía mas fuerte la bestia inflo el pecho y el rubio espero cualquier clase de ataque menos ese, su boca se abrió y un escupitajo de una rara sustancia verde oscuro voló por el aire a toda velocidad, lo esquivo lo mejor que pudo siendo tocado por la asquerosa sustancia que se le pego a una pierna mientras escurría hasta el suelo –esto es asqueroso- dijo el rubio mientras la criatura se lanzaba contra el.

Sus golpes eran fuertes y precisos los ojos rojos de la bestia resultaban un problema ya que gracias a ellos se anticipaba a todo ataque del rubio quien comenzaba a desesperarse, lanzo un golpe y la criatura lo bloqueo con facilidad antes de darle un codazo a la cara que lo mando al suelo, alzo una de sus patas as mientras esta caía sobre el rubio que rodando por el piso eludió el ataque antes de saltar contra el enemigo con un rodillazo frontal que el monstruo detuvo fácilmente antes de lanzar al rubio contra un árbol viejo, fue un buen golpe que no alcanzó a derribar el árbol de grandes raíces, la criatura sonrió mientras Naruto entrecerraba los ojos –esos ojos se me hacen conocidos- decía el rubio para si mismo mientras se lanzaba al frente o eso intentaba, su pierna no se movió ni un ápice, miro la misma y esa extraña sustancia verde estaba adherida al árbol como una especie de pegamento endurecido, miro a la asustada Mabui aun atada a la distancia con esa sustancia rara en sus manos inmovilizándola por completo y lo comprendió –esta cosa es un pegamento!- dijo asombrado y acusador mientras la criatura escupía de nuevo bañando uno de los brazos de Naruto en la sustancia pegajosa pegándolo al árbol, el rubio forcejeo tratando de soltarse mientras la sustancia se endurecía casi tanto como el metal hasta que al final quedo bien inmovilizado del brazo mientras la criatura mecía su cola amenazante, se acomodo en cuatro patas como un animal salvaje al tiempo que el rubio le miraba irritado, salto contra el elevándose al aire listo para destrozarlo aunque claro Naruto tenia otros planes –Shoton: gurasushotto (elemento cristal: disparo de cristal)- el suelo se movió mientras una gran roca azulada y brillante por no decir afilada volaba por el aire contra la criatura que abrió los ojos de la impresión estaba demasiado cerca y no pudo eludirlo, el golpe sonó con fuerza mientras le golpeaba el torso y lo mandaba a volar a una buena distancia antes de azotar contra el suelo destrozando otro par de lapidas mientras el rubio trataba de soltarse –esta cosa no se rompe con nada… quizá se derrita- el rubio cerro los ojos concentrando algo de chakra dentro de el antes de hacer algo que la mayoría de las chicas consideraba asqueroso escupió una buena cantidad de acido estomacal enriquecido con chakra que pronto comenzó a carcomer la mencionada sustancia hasta que quedo quebradiza y se rompió.

El rubio movió su brazo y comprobó que estaba bien, cuando la criatura de nuevo rugió alzándose amenazante, Naruto le miro fijamente su torso que lucia intacto a pesar de haber recibido semejante golpe de frente y con mucha fuerza –(esa cosa es resistente… bueno veamos si aguanta esto)- pensó el ojiazul mientras trazaba sellos a gran velocidad y la criatura se lanzaba contra el corriendo a toda velocidad el dragón de fuego de nuevo apareció y la criatura se detuvo de golpe abriendo los ojos y esbozando una gran sonrisa, para asombro de todo mundo el ataque se detuvo al tocarle y comenzó girar sobre si mismo mientras se disipaba y la criatura aparecía sonriente e intacta –(eso lo he visto antes)- pensó Naruto mientras el monstruo abría sus garras hundiéndolas en el suelo antes de arrancar del suelo una enorme roca que lanzo contra Naruto, con facilidad el rubio la destrozo de un golpe mientras la bestia desparecía del sitio, nadie la veía fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, una tumba se destrozo mientras la criatura aparecía desplegando sus alas y el rubio trazaba los sellos a toda velocidad –Suiton: Yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- el rubio junto sus manos y un colosal disco de agua apareció girando con fuerza lanzándose contra el monstruo alado, el golpe fue de frente pero para asombro de todos los espectadores el agua se destrozo mientras el monstruo atravesaba el ataque y lanzaba un derechazo a la cara del rubio que se trastabillo hacia atrás mientras el monstruo giraba conectando una barrida a sus tobillos que lo mandaba al suelo donde caía en algo suave… estaba en una de sus alas; con fuerza el apéndice se cerro entorno a Naruto como una mano gigante apretándole con fuerza mientras el rubio sentía la presión –aaaaggggg- sus huesos casi parecían estar a punto de crujir mientras el monstruo le sonreía demoniacamente mientras el rubio estaba siendo aplastado –esto…no… bastara- dijo el rubio mientras su cuerpo casi parecía brillar, su aura se incendio mientras su chakra explotaba con fuerza y el ala se abría liberando al rubio que caía al suelo envuelto en el poder –Raihiken (puño eléctrico de fuego)- y lanzo el golpe de llamas y electricidad que golpeo la cara del extraño ser, fue un impacto duro y poderoso que detono en un torbellino enorme de fuego y electricidad que destrozaba el suelo mientras todo mundo juraba que la criatura estaba siendo aplastada, el remolino se disipo y ahí de pie con el puño de Naruto en su cara estaba el monstruo inmóvil y sonriente –no puede ser- dijo el rubio antes de ser alzado al aire por el poderoso golpe a su quijada.

En el aire Naruto aun se preguntaba como fue que no le hizo daño mientras el monstruo saltaba girando sobre si mismo y conectando un par de poderosas patadas a la espalda del rubio que se elevo al aire a gran velocidad mientras la criatura sonriente abría oscuro sus alas siguiéndole a toda velocidad mientras las chicas miraban como el monstruo se alzaba al cielo como un borrón, Naruto comenzó a caer mientras giraba listo para atacar al monstruo que flotando estaba horizontal esperando en su caída cuando el rubio le miro con esa sonrisa desafiante en su cara –futon: furyunndan (elemento viento: dragón de viento)- y el aire alrededor de Naruto se materializo en la forma de un poderoso dragón blanco que se lanzo contra el monstruo que solo recibió el impacto de lleno mientras era empujado y el viento se destrozaba bajo sus garras afiladas que destrozando el dragón se lanzo contra el rubio en caída libre, los golpes comenzaron a volar unos contra otros mientras el par de enemigos casia al suelo a toda velocidad, giraban en el aire uno contra el otro mientas los golpes de Naruto eran bloqueados y los del monstruo lo cubrían poco a poco, de su boca salió algo de sangre mientras el rubio recibía el golpe en el estomago con fuerza –te agarre!- dijo el rubio sujetando su puño antes de clavarle la rodilla en el estomago y girar en el aire, no la retiro es mas empujo mientras golpeaban el suelo y azotaban con fuerza sobre el mismo, la onda de impacto se sintió en todo el cementerio mientras el rubio rodaba sobre el inerte cuerpo de su enemigo, las chicas miraron como el rubio se alzaba con algo de sangre, la ropa sucia y un poco desgarrada pero sobre todo con una triunfal sonrisa en su cara ante el monstruo inmóvil, con calma se acerco a Mabui quien le miraba asombrada -porque luchaste por mi- pregunto la mujer de cabellos blancos mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba mientras rompía la corteza del viejo árbol y comenzaba a bajar a la mujer –Mabui_chan, yo nunca dejaría que una mujer tan hermosa como tu fuese lastimada- dijo con una sonrisa mientras la peliblanca se sonrojaba un poco y miraba los ojos del rubio, era leal, poderoso y sobretodo sincero y ciertamente nunca había visto en el alguna actitud pervertida fuera del harem que le obligaban a tener por las reglas de Konoha, su opinión del rubio cambio en ese momento

-¡NARUTO!- gritaron las chicas alertando al Ishura que solo pudo abrir los ojos cuando los brazos del monstruo le envolvieron con fuerza, apretándolo contra el sus alas se batieron y el monstruo alzo el vuelo con el rubio en sus brazos en un agarre mortal mientras se remontaban al firmamento de la aldea de la hoja, todo mundo pudo ver al punto que se elevaba mas y mas hasta casi perderse de vista, estaban tan alto que el rubio comenzaba a tener problemas para respirar, poco a poco el cielo azul parecía adelgazarse mientras puntos brillantes a aprecian en el cielo, las estrellas pronto comenzarían a ser mucho mas visibles, los brazos del monstruo soltaron al rubio y conectándole una poderosa patada lo mando al suelo a toda velocidad, estaba casi inconsciente por la falta de aire y el suelo se volvía mas y mas cercano, para horror de las chicas el rubio no parecía reaccionar y las biju ya se alistaban para atraparlo en especial Rei quien ya acumulaba un gran colchón de arena, los ojos del rubio se cerraron por completo, con arena o sin ella por la velocidad el golpe podría ser mortal "-DESPIERTA MOCOSO!-" el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe mientras trazaba sellos y girando se envolvía en un tornado poderoso que girando se mantenía suspendido en el aire mientras el suelo retumbaba y un largo dragón de cristal aparecía para sujetar al rubio que ahora mismo estaba sobre su cabeza –(gracias Hanzo_sensei)- agradeció mentalmente al recuerdo de su fallecido maestro mientras el demonio aparecía aleteando con una gran sonrisa en su cara –estuvo cerca… pero esto se acaba ahora- el rubio dejo ir su poder mientras este explotaba al máximo dejando sentir en toda la aldea de la hoja el chakra del rubio mientras este brillaba sobre la cabeza del dragón de cristal que reptando se alzaba alrededor del demonio alado que solo miraba al rubio con ojos rojos y hambrientos, se lanzo contra el rubio sin medir consecuencia mientras Naruto se limitaba a mirarse marchar contra el en el aire, -Raiton: ionsuta (elemento rayo: estrella de iones)- y en su palma a toda velocidad se formo una pelote brillante que lanzó contra el demonio, el golpe fue poderoso y directo al rostro, la bola brillante fue vista en toda la aldea de la hoja mientras el demonio rugia y salía volando contra la cola del dragón de cristal, a toda velocidad el rubio corrió sobre su animal brillante y apareció donde el demonio golpearía con otro ataque listo –Katon: ryusei Kasai (elemento fuego: fuego del meteoro)- y el rubio reunió todo el chakra de fuego que pudo en su boca antes de abrirla y como si fuese un cañón una bola de fuego no muy grande salió disparada con todo el poder golpeando y estallando en una colosal bola de fuego que mando al demonio a otro extremo del animal cristalino donde el rubio apareció en un zumbido –Futon: shippu no shotto (elemento viento: disparo del huracán)- y de su boca una bala de aire extraña con un hueco enorme mas semejante a un disco voló contra el demonio paralizado golpeándole con fuerza detonado en un disco de aire demoledor que se aplasto contra la bestia mientras el rubio era arrojado por su dragón al aire.

El reptil de cristal abrió sus fauces y atrapando al demonio lo aplasto con fuerza alzándose al cielo mientras el rubio con un átomo gigante caía desde el cielo –Raiton: shi no genshi (elemento rayo: átomo de la muerte)- y el rubio lo dejo caer mientras se desplomaba al suelo pasando a un lado de su dragón que se lanzo contra el brillante punto, fue un impacto brutal que estallo con fuerza mientras el demonio era aplastado y electrocutado bajo dos de los mas demoledores ataques del rubio, el estallido brillo con fuerza sobre Konoha casi como un segundo sol mientras el rubio aterrizaba en el suelo con fuerza despidiendo chispas eléctricas de su cuerpo y el ataque dejaba de brillar y resonar mientras el cuerpo del demonio se desplomaba al suelo entre restos de cristal quemado, el rubio esbozo una sonrisa a las chicas mientras estas le vitoreaban por su victoria tan aplastante, todo mundo se quedo callado cuando lo sintieron era un aire perverso y maligno que poblaba el sitio mientras una especie de energía maligna parecía emanar de bajo de los cristales como si fuese un vapor diabólico; los ojos de Kanon se abrieron de golpe cuando percibió la sensación, no dijo nada el poderoso animal alzo el vuelo a gran velocidad –**no puede ser… esa cosa ya nació y va a pelear enserio… no se quien le provoco tanto pero espero que no muera**- decía el gran dragón mientras se perdía en el cielo; el rubio estaba incrédulo el cristal se destrozaba poco a poco como carcomiéndose bajo un aura acida que revelaba al demonio de pie con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa malévola en su cara mientras el aura extraña era despedida de el, en su cuerpo solo algunos rasguños menores eran visibles, -pero que diablos es esa cosa? Un ataque así podría haber dejado muy herido a Pain y a el no le hizo casi nada- decía una shockeada Konan mientras el rubio miraba al demonio frente a el mientras juraría que se había vuelto mas grande y que sus músculos parecían hincharse –su piel… es como la del kraken- susurro el rubio mientras el demonio se lanzaba contra el su velocidad fue mucho mayor casi no le pudo ver hasta que estuvo frente a el.

Le dio un cabezazo con toda su fuerza y el rubio se trastabillo hacia atrás sangrando de la nariz mientras la sangre le ahogaba, estaba rota, como pudo se mantuvo de pie lanzándose contra el demonio con un poderoso golpe lleno de chakra tanto o mas que los de la misma Tsunade, su golpe resonó con fuerza casi como el choque de dos dragones de roca pero el demonio no se movió, es mas sostenía el puño del rubio con su garra diabólica mientras el brillo del chakra desparecía en su cuerpo –absorbe los jutsus!- dijo acusador el rubio antes de que la cole del demonio le golpeara, fue un golpe lateral y poderoso que mando al rubio al suelo con fuerza mientras su chaleco se destrozaba y la sangre de la herida en su pecho volaba por el aire, rodo por el suelo antes de levantarse y arrancarse la prenda arruinada mientras el demonio le sonreía perverso, trazo los sellos a toda velocidad y el suelo retumbo, las tumbas olvidadas se removieron mientras un par de gigantescos dragones aparecían –Tsuin Ryu (dragones gemelos)- el reptil de roca giro en el aire alrededor del dragón de cristal mientras volaban contra el demonio que usando sus alas a modo de escudo recibió los golpes poderosos que lo empujaban sobre el suelo antes de que pasara lo imposible, las abrió de golpe y lo dragones se despedazaron mientras el demonio volaba contra el rubio en shock, reacciono por poco eludiendo el ataque de sus garras asesinas que casi le sujetan del rosto, Naruto dio un giro en el suelo mientras saltaba y clavaba una patada envuelta en electricidad a la nuca del monstruo que no se movió mientras absorbía parte del poder del rubio, se dio la vuelta y ataco de frente al rubio sujetándole con una de sus alas y azotándole contra el suelo mientras lo aplastaba de la cabeza contra el suelo hundiéndola en el piso, as chicas estaban atónitas ante la escena frente a ellas, y estaban listas para saltar a la acción cuando el rubio despidió poder.

Fue un estallido eléctrico poderos que mando al demonio al aire mientras este giraba recomponiéndose para mirar al rubio levantándose poco a poco rodeado de una poderosa aura eléctrica mientras sus ojos se asemejaban a los de un salamandra, el obaheddo estaba en marcha; con velocidad el rubio electrificado se lanzo contra el demonio lanzando un poderoso golpe, su puño brillo mientras e hundía en el estomago del monstruo que si se movió pero aun así su cara no dio señales de sentir dolor sus garras se movieron contra Naruto tratando de cortarlo en dos mientras el rubio alzaba sus brazos deteniendo sus golpes para conectar el ahora un cabezazo, que trastabillo al demonio que solo sonreía aun mas su pecho se inflo y escupió la sustancia, el rubio la eludió con una clara sensación de peligro corriendo por su espalda, en lugar de ser adhesiva esta derritió parte del suelo al golpearlo, el demonio agito sus alas y volando a ras del suelo se lanzo contra Naruto –quieres acido… ten acido- el rubio escupió su propi sustancia estomacal que golpeo al demonio en la car bajo la mirada sonriente del rubio que solo le vio limpiárselo como si nada mientras que este al golpear el suelo comenzaba a fundirlo mientras que el monstruo seguía de pie intacto y sonriente, su lengua recorrió sus labios mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio que lanzaba un poderoso relámpago que el demonio recibía de lleno inmutándose my podo antes de que su cola se lanzara contra el rubio el eludió el coletazo asesino mientras el demonio saltaba conectándole una patada a la cara que lo mando al suelo mientras su cola se enroscaba en su pierna alzándolo para azotarlo de nuevo, fueron golpes fuertes y devastadores que lo hacían sangrar con fuerza de la nariz y de la herida del pecho mientras las chicas miraban en shock como el rubio estaba siendo machacado por ese monstruo, como pudo Naruto se soltó y miro al demonio con una sonrisa en su cara mientras el brillaba al bombear mas poder a su cuerpo, su chakra se expandió otro poco haciendo sonreír mas al demonio asesino mientras el rubio solo dijo una cosa –Katon: obaheddo (elemento fuego: la sobrecarga)- para todas las chicas fue un asombro ver al rubio envuelto en candentes flamas que brillaban con poder mientras se lanzaba contra el demonio en un intento por quemarlo pero era inútil, sus golpes poderosos no parecían hacerle el menor daño mientras que el monstruo le sujetaba con facilidad como si las flamas ni estuvieran ahí.

Jalo el brazo del rubio mientras alzaba su pierna y crujió con fuerza –aaaaarrrrggg- las flamas se disiparon siendo reemplazadas por electricidad mientras el rubio se sujetaba el brazo roto mientras el demonio se lanzaba contra el con una patada mortal que le desgarraba la ropa en la espalda mientras el rubio caía al suelo sangrante antes de moverse a toda velocidad para eludir el ataque de la bestia que caía al suelo clavando las garras de sus pies en el suelo mientras Naruto alzaba su brazo sano reuniendo chakra en el –hyouton: kori no ken (elemento hielo: puño de nielo)- su puño se envolvió en hielo blanco y helado mientras lanzaba el golpe al demonio no lo toco es mas se quedo casi a dos metros de el y nadie entendía el porque de ese ataque hasta que el hielo en su puño se destrozo como cristales brillantes que volaban por el aire golpeando al demonio alado que pronto era incapaz de moverse al ser congelado por completo mientras que el rubio ponía una rodilla en el suelo frente a la estatua blanca y brillante, el huelo se agrieto mientras el monstruo rugiendo amenazante era libre y se lanzaba contra el rubio herido, que solo pudo sentir el golpe en el estomago alzándolo del suelo mientras el demonio le sujetaba del rostro y lo aplastaba contra el suelo antes de arrastrarlo por el mismo destrozando rocas y lapidas en el camino antes de alzarlo, su camisa estaba desgarrada por completo en la espalda dejando ver los tallones rojos y sangrantes mientras que escupía sangre por su boca para diversión del demonio asesino, su alas se abrieron amenazantes mientras sus colmillos casi parecían brillar cuando el rubio reacciono con un estallido de un aura eléctrica y poderosa que el demonio soporto mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza, apretando el abrazo el rubio sentía sus huesos a punto de romperse mientras su electricidad comenzaba a ser absorbida por el demonio que parecía fortalecerse mas mientras los ojos del rubio regresaban a la normalidad y la bestia lo dejaba caer al suelo no sin antes patearlo en dirección de las chicas -¡maldita cosa!- y le saltaron encima lanzándose a toda velocidad, el demonio solo pudo sonreír despreciándolas por completo.

Las bolas de lava de Mei fueron atravesadas antes e que el demonio le sujetase del hombro y jalando con fuerza lo dislocara antes de arrojarla sobre Anko quien quedo inconsciente con el fuerte golpe una ilusión fue inefectiva contra el dados sus ojos rojos que vieron atreves del genjutsu de Kurenai y Mikoto las sujeto de la cabeza estrellándolas una contra la otramientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad, las chicas eran rechazadas y golpeadas con fuerza volando por el aire mientras el rubio trataba de levantarse y ayudar, una a una estaban siendo heridas hasta que Tsunade se paro frente al rubio concentro todo su poder en el formidable golpe y le dio de lleno en la cara, el demonio se trastabillo antes de recomponerse y sujetarle del puño alzándola en el aire y azotándola contra Shizuke y Kurotsuchi mientras que Fuu aparecía por el otro lado con un golpe igual de fuerte, también la sostuvo y usándolas a las dos como armas golpeo a las chicas hasta hartarse y estrellarlas entre si dejándolas caer al suelo, las armas de Tenten fueron inútiles, los jutsus mentales igual, los ataques eran desviados inclusive los grandes remolinos Inuzuka eran rechazados con facilidad mientras las cadenas de chakra de Kushina le apresaban siendo reforzadas por las de Kashumi pero de un solo movimiento las destrozo mientras golpeaba a las dos pelirrojas y se lanzaba contra el rubio que trataba de ser atendido por Natsumi mientras sus hermanas estaban listas para defenderle, Shion salió al combate tratando de alejarse con su poder sagrado pero también fue inútil no era una ninja por lo que un solo golpe en su rostro basto para derribarla fue entonces que apareció la anbu de cabello morado con algo en su mano, algo del rubio –chicas traje su espada!- dijo Yugao alzando la katana del rubio que la vio fijamente, contrario a lo que las chicas le decían regadas y heridas por todos lados el rubio tomo la espada y la desenfundo como pudo.

El demonio le miro fijamente y su sonrisa se desvaneció de su cara mientras el rubio con la espada ennegrecida se lanzaba contra el, el corte fue poderoso y el demonio lo esquivo mientras lanzaba su cola al frete, Naruto la bloqueo con Kurayami antes de atacar con una fuerte estocada que reboto en la piel del demonio que se movía de un lado a otro como no deseando encarar a la espada del rubio, sus ojos miraban fijamente el arma del rubio mientras este atacaba con el viento oscuro, el poderoso y colosal corte avanzo dividiendo todo a su paso mientras el demonio alzaba el vuelo y moviéndose a toda velocidad volaba en círculos sobre Naruto como un buitre, escupió de nuevo ese raro pegamento que golpeo la espada del rubio pegándola al suelo mientras el trataba de soltarla, no le dio tiempo de nada el demonio apareció a s espalda abrazándolo con fuerza demoledora mientras sus costillas crujían cari rompiéndose, su boca se abrió y ataco al rubio –AAAAAHHHHHHH- Naruto grito de dolor cuando los dientes del demonio se hundieron en su cuello derramando su sangre mientras su cuello era mordido por la bestia poderosa que trataba de devorarle, sus ojos estaban abiertos y en shock mientras a la distancia Kanon podía sentirlo –**es el chakra de Naruto.. .disminuye… ese demonio lo esta matando**- decía alarmado mientras aceleraba mas el paso no iba a llegar y lo sabia muy bien; de regreso a la zona la sangre del rubio se derramaba mientras el demonio apretaba los dientes enterrándolos aun mas en el rubio que solo perdía su poder mientras la sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo – Soul fist – el murciélago de fuego le golpeo en la espalda mientras el demonio se quejaba por el sorpresivo golpe antes de recibir una patada poderosa en la cara cortesía de la vampiresa peliplateada que así libero al rubio mientras el demonio le sujetaba de una pierna lanzándola contra Morrigan quien cayo al suelo mientras el demonio emprendía el vuelo escapando de la ola de arena, el cielo vio a las biju rodeadas de auras demoniacas mientras esferas negruzcas brillaban en sus manos, las bijudamas habían llegado, volaron una por una contra el, no eran muy grandes pero sus estallidos eran poderosos mientras el demonio era lanzado mas y mas arriba por cada golpe de poder hasta que el ataque de Natsumi lo mando al cielo mucho mas alto envuelto en un estallido asombroso, estaba intacto y con sus grandes alas flotaba sobre ellas, estaba listo para atacar de nuevo, en Konoha todo mundo estaba escondido las explosiones y gritos aterraron a todo mundo mas la figura siniestra flotando en el aire les hacia pensar que era el fin de la hoja, y n estaban tan perdidos, el demonio miro la aldea desierta y se centro solo en el grupo mientras el sandaime estaba en su oficina ya armado y blindado, sabia por lo que vio en su esfera que no seria un gran oponente pero quería ayudar a su pueblo, entonces le vio por la ventana era un reptil volador enorme y majestuoso volando entre las nubes; el demonio estuvo listo para atacar y luchar hasta el fin cuando la candente llamarada azul paso frente a el y todas las chicas o al menos las consientes se asombraban al ver al enorme dragón aparecer de la nada –**nos vemos de nuevo demonio**- saludo Kanon mientras su hocico brillaba en fuego y escupía de nuevo mientas el demonio agitaba sus alas alejándose a toda velocidad de ahí volvería en cuanto pudiera no era que le tuviera miedo al dragón pero aun con su piel nueva algo le decía que esas flamas azules le iban a doler, Kanon le miro perderse en la distancia a toda velocidad mientras lo recordaba lo mismo paso hacia tantos años –(el esta de regreso Rikudo)- pensaba el dragón rememorando el combate de su viejo invocador contra el poderoso demonio, -Naru_chan!- gritaba una preocupada Akemi mientras corría al cuerpo del rubio, estaba en el suelo en un charco de sangre con la mirada perdida y a un costado las palabras doradas en la hoja de la pegada Kurayami comenzaban a desvanecerse.

* * *

><p>Si lo se soy muy malo por cortarlo ahí pero ya me conocen adoro dejarlos picados, como vimos este capitulo vimos el poder de la criatura y sus capacidades que en definitiva son monstruosas solo hay que ver como trato y dejo a Naruto sin mencionar como hirió a quienes trataron de ayudarle es mas ni Natsumi le hizo daño al atacarle sin duda es un peligro inmenso aunque…¿Por qué se le quito la sonrisa al ver a Kurayami?<br>_pobre Naruto (aun lamentándose)  
>eso si que fe una lucha sangrienta (las dos asienten)<br>espero que se desquite pronto (mirando al autor)  
>si merece desquitarse delo que le hicieron (las 4 miran al autor)<br>_en eso estoy de acuerdo pero hay que esperar al lunes para eso jejeje

hasta la proxima  
>atte:Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: aun dudo con lo de renka pero estoy muy inclinado a que se incorpore


	177. C174: Esperanza

Hola gente espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana porque hoy empezaremos con un capitulo donde sabremos si Naruto se muere o no aunque creo que es lógica la respuesta a esa pregunta pero aun así espero que el cap les guste despues de los reviews claro esta  
><strong>xona potter namikaze: <strong>tu lo has dicho lo que no te mata te fortalece  
><strong>25:<strong> es la madre de ino pensaba hacer que el rubio acabe todo enredado jejeje  
><strong>Yue Namikaze:<strong>quien sabe eh quien sabe  
><strong>Ivan66:<strong>lo de renka ya lo decidi jejeje y los dragones eventualmente pasara  
><strong>Santetsu Karumi: <strong>que bueno que te guste y en cuanto a tu pregunta fue en el capitulo 60 "una promesa" ahi paso  
><strong>Buty:<strong>lo del bankai ya lo tengo definido aun asi gracias por la idea jejeje  
>bueno esto ya quedo es hora de psar a lo que de verdad nos interesa el capitulo<br>_que bien me muero por saber que pasa (mirando la pantalla)  
>espero que Naruto no muera (mirando al autor)<br>seria una tragedia …(el autor asiente)  
>para ese demonio porque todas tratarían de matarlo aun mas furiosas que antes (al autor le sale una gota en la nuca)<br>_bien en eso creo que ella tiene razón, bueno espero que les guste

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 174: Esperanza<strong>

Sarutobi Hiruzen se precio siempre de ser un hombre paciente y centrado que rara vez perdía la calma ante la presión por ello mismo fue que se le eligió como sandaime hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, de hecho no recordaban haberle visto fuera de control o preocupado alguna vez gracias a ello infundía gran respeto y seguridad entre sus subordinados pero ahora mismo ese no era el caso; el consejo de Konoha estaba reunido en su salón privado mirando como Sarutobi permanecía con un rostro algo decolorado y bastante preocupado mientras los miembros del consejo guardaban silencio, la razón principal de la reunión fue la simple y sencilla explicación de la tremenda lucha que presenciaron si bien no fe tan demoledora como otras dada la incapacidad del enemigo para emplear jutsus de combate o defensa las cantidades de chakra liberadas fueron semejantes por no decir superiores a una batalla entre kages por eso mismo fue que la reunión se convoco en cuanto los anbu de Sarutobi le informaron de la situación en el cementerio donde se encontraron a los heridos y a las victimas del enemigo  
>-hokage_sama, ¿Qué ocurrió en ese sitio? por favor díganos algo- le solicito uno de sus consejeros, Aburame Shibi quien aun se preguntaba el porque de las ausencias<br>-esta bien como es mas que obvio supondré que todos pudieron presenciar o por lo menos sentir el choque de fuerzas de hace un par de horas- declaro el hombre mientras su esposa le brindaba todo su apoyo  
>-si hokage_sama lo sentimos pero no deberíamos esperar a los miembros que aun faltan por llegar- dijo un concejal de índole civil<br>-no… no creo que ellos lleguen- dijo el hokage con cierta preocupación antes de tomar la palabra de nuevo.

En algún lugar oculto un cristal maligno brillaba en la oscuridad resplandeciendo con poder y perversidad mientras sus fuerzas estaban en un gran salón aun mas grande que el anterior, por un lado Kisame no le quitaba la mirada de encima a ese par de guerreros revividos de su aldea natal, los conocía bien y por lo que se decía de ellos eran en verdad temibles y si ahora en su nueva vida estaban con ellos sin duda serian enemigos poderosos para las naciones elementales y eso lo ponía de muy buen humor, Madara a un lado aun se preguntaba como se iban a tomar las nuevas adiciones , el primero de ellos era un tipo alto y fornido de casi dos metros y medio de estatura que respondía al nombre de Kagero no tenia o mejor dicho nunca uso su apellido después de todo cuando se es un asesino profesional especializado en masacres en masa uno tiende a no necesitar un apellido para hacerse notar a un lado de el un par de mujeres cuchicheaban entre ellas, eran físicamente muy parecidas ambas de pechos compa c casi d figuras delgadas y piernas largas con ropas semejantes ambas usaban kimonos celestes con nubes blancas trazados en ellas su nombres Yruiko y Kumiko Asaka las temidas hermanas de la tormenta originarias de kumo, se decía que entre las dos podían igualar el poder del legendario shodaime raikage quien se decía era capaz de derrotar hasta tres bijus en luchas consecutivas, pero el solo hecho de saber que ese par de mujeres de cabellos verde oscuro y ojos negros eran tan peligrosas no ayudaba a formar confianza en el grupo, además estaba el hecho de que cierta kunoichi de abanicos les miraba de muy mala manera por el simple hecho de que no se juntaba con ella ni con su grupo de amigas diciendo que no les agradaban las mujeres inútiles, si solo supieran a quienes les decían inútiles sin duda cambiarían su modo de pensar pero por eso mismo se mantenían alejadas del grupo y muy cerca del enorme asesino en masa quien se mantenía cruzado de brazos dejando que las líneas de cuero y piel que se cruzaban sobre su pecho antes de sujetar sus hombreras y caer a su espalda donde colgaban un par de espadas gemelas mientras el cristal brillaba poderoso y perverso  
>-<strong>mis fieles guerreros nuestro momento finalmente ha llegado, es tiempo de que el mundo sepa que han regresado, atacaremos las grandes aldeas y les mostraremos nuestro poder<strong>- dijo el crista maligno mientras sus guerreros sonreían perversos a la espera de sus ordenes  
>-oiga… yo quiero salir aun tengo asuntos con Iwa y quiero resolverlos- declaro aquel cazador mientras todos le miraban expectantes<br>-esta bien, no desesperes que de aquí eres el único con rencillas personales con una aldea- dijo Madara negando a su encaprichada actitud mientras que el cristal brillaba  
>-<strong>esta bien, ve a Iwa y causa toda la destrucción que gustes pero en cuanto te llame mas te vale regresar<strong>- dijo el cristal maligno antes de que la roca se alzara del suelo envolviéndolo para romperse demostrando que ya no estaba ahí  
>-ese debe ser el sunshin mas raro que he visto en mi vida- dijo Kisame mientras Sanada asentía la verdad eso si que fue extraño<br>-crees que haya sido buena idea dejarlo ir solo padre- pregunto el ninja enmascarado al cristal que brillaba poderoso  
>-<strong>no veo porque no después de todo Iwa esta lejos de Konoha, además no lo sientes y comprendo que por eso dudas pero desde hace un buen rato que la presencia de Naruto en Konoha comenzó a disminuir jejejeje, creo que finalmente el devorador lo derroto<strong>- dijo el cristal mientras Sanada alzaba una ceja y se tragaba las ganas de protestar, el rubio era la promesa de una gran lucha y claro eso lo tendría de muy mal humor.

De regreso en la aldea de la hoja e consejo entero estaba en silencio ante la revelación de lo ocurrido en la batalla de hacia un rato mientras que el silencio reinaba en el recinto y claro todo mundo comprendía bien el porque, Naruto era por mucho el ninja mas poderoso de la aldea y el pensar que fue derrotado de esa manera les ponía a todos la piel de gallina tras la victoria del enemigo –y eso no es todo encontramos a las chicas heridas de no ser por la intervención de Natsumi y las otras habrían muerto- declaro el sandaime mientras los civiles presentes se removían en sus lugares al escuchar nombrarse a la zorra y a las demás biju, si bien era un secreto lo que con ellas pasaba y sus identidades verdaderas eso no quitaba que ellos aun se sintieran incómodos ante el nombramiento de las biju pero claro los prejuicios son después de todo algo que abunda mucho entre las personas –y no solo eso mientras los anbu revisaban la aldea encontraron el cuerpo de Inochi en un callejón, parece que la misma criatura lo ataco esta muy grave y no sabemos si valla a sobrevivir- de inmediato a escuchar esas palabras Shikaku y Chouza se preocuparon por la salud de su viejo amigo que en esos momentos estaba en el hospital conectado a un respirador mientras su esposa e miraba con preocupación siempre lo quiso eso era un hecho pero últimamente estaban algo distantes solo por eso cayo en la tentación de Naruto aunque ahora mismo la culpa le removía un poco pero aun así estaba junto a su herido marido; la reunión del consejo finalmente termino dictando toque de queda en la aldea y rondas triples para mantenerla segura mientras el hokage se esfumaba en una bola de humo para reaparecer en el hospital donde encaraba a los médicos tan pronto llego  
>-como están doctor- pregunto con preocupación mientras ingresaban al recientemente inaugurada "ala Ishura" donde estaban todas las mujeres heridas y claro al final del pasillo el rubio herido<br>-no se levante por favor!- el dueto de hombres volteo a donde una enfermera trataba inútilmente de detener a una ojimel de vendas en la cabeza  
>-Tsunade… deberías descansar- indico el Hokage mientras la mujer le miraba con ojos de pocos amigos<br>-nada de eso sensei… mi esposo me necesita soy la mejor medico de todos – dijo casi al borde de la histeria mientras las enfermeras gritaban y las chicas heridas y vendadas comenzaban a levantarse de sus camas para acudir a donde estaba el rubio  
>-Tsunade_sama por favor ya me he hecho cargo yo- indico Shizune apareciendo ilesa el ser una medico que se mantuvo lejos de la batalla fue una buena idea de no haber sido por sus cuidados primarios el rubio pudo haber muerto desangrado.<p>

En su habitación el rubio estaba inconsciente con una bolsa de fluido rojo conectada a su brazo mientras Akemi estaba a su lado mirándole con preocupación, mientras el rubio seguía inconsciente con una gran venda en la zona donde fue mordido por aquella criatura maligna y poderosa, la puerta se abrió y una molesta Tsunade entro seguida de Shizune quien solo suspiraba ante la negativa de su mentora ante su petición de relajarse, de inmediato las manos de Tsunade brillaron mientras revisaba al rubio con detenimiento hasta quedar satisfecha era verdad estaba estable aunque eso si bien inconsciente –aun no comprendo como es que sigue vivo, con tantas heridas y semejante perdida de sangre… es un milagro que aun viva- dijo el hombre antes de salir de ahí dejando a una deprimida Tsunade a su lado, no deseaba decirlo pero estaba mas que de acuerdo con el y eso no le gustaba nada de nada después de todo Naruto nunca antes estuvo tan herido, estaba triste su técnica especial el tan afamado Obaheddo dificultaba mucho su regeneración y por eso mismo ahora estaba en malas condiciones mientras su cuerpo sanaba a paso lento y calmado; lejos de la aldea de la hoja una bestia alada estaba atrincherada en una cueva a la espera de atacar de nuevo, de hecho su lengua se deslizaba por sus labios una y otra vez aun saboreándose la sangre del rubio mientras sus ojos mostraban una maldad y poder incuestionables, volvería eso era un hecho pero no por ahora aun podía percibir la presencia del dragón en la aldea no era que le tuviera miedo sino que conociéndole iba a privarlo de su comida disipándose con el en el aire junto con el rubio y no deseaba que eso le sucediera, el deseaba mas que nada devorar a Naruto, salió de la cueva oscura y estrecha y aleteando con fuerza se alejo aun mas tenia hambre, siempre era así y ahora mismo iba a buscar algo que devorar no por nada se le llamaba el devorador.

Los días en la aldea de la hoja fueron algo tristes y deprimentes mientras el rubio seguía inconsciente y herido, a las 12 horas su cuerpo finalmente respondió y su regeneración comenzó a trabajar a gran velocidad en el aunque seguía inconsciente, mientras que las chicas desfilaban frente a el hora tras hora vigilándole junto a Akemi quien simplemente se negaba a despegarse de el hasta que despertara, al mismo tiempo en otra zona del hospital un preocupado dueto de mujeres rubias velaba por el hombre de la casa Inoichi no daba señales de mejorar es mas en mas de una ocasión le dio un paro respiratorio y apenas le revivían Ino lloraba a cada rato temiendo quedarse sin los dos hombres mas importantes de su vida mientras que su madre luchando por ser fuerte le incitaba a que pensaba positivo y esperase lo mejor después de todo solo eso podían hacer ellas en momentos así; en la habitación del rubio Akemi dormitaba a un lado de la cama de Naruto mientas este comenzaba a moverse sobre la misma mientras la mujer de cabellos verdes y rojos reaccionaba mientras el rubio empezaba a abrir los ojos, tenia la boca tan seca y el cuello valla que le dolía en ese momento sus ojos se abrieron por completo mirando el rostro sonriente de Akemi quien sin pensarlo lo abrazo suavemente apretándolo contra su pecho mientras el rubio solo sonreía aun recordaba la primera vez que lo abrazo así se sentía tan cálido y seguro… quizá por eso le gustaba tener el rostro entre los pechos de sus chicas, -**Naruto_kun despertaste**- dijo Natsumi mientras ingresaba a la habitación del rubio sonriente que seguía siendo abrazado por su madre –**Nya Akemi_sama es una mujer que no pierde el tiempo Naruto_kun apenas despertó y ya trata de seducirlo. Acaso quiere hijos en lugar de nietos**- dijo la sonriente felina de dos colas causando que una apenada Akemi soltase al rubio mientras este solo negaba y claro cierta rubia de kumo aparecía como invocada –eres una gata sucia y pervertida- Yugito Nii apareció emergiendo de la nada para estrujar una de las orejas de Shineko quien lloriqueaba del dolor mientras todo mundo sonreía ante la escena de la gata atormentada.  
>-el cuello me esta matando, ¿Qué paso con esa cosa?- pregunto el rubio mientras tocaba la zona de los vendajes y claro la Youko tomaba la palabra<br>-**Naruto esa cosa se fue gracias a que Kanon apareció y lo ahuyento de no se así no creo que hubieras sobrevivido**- dijo la kitsune mientras el rubio guardaba silencio mientras las chicas lo miraban fijamente  
>-esa cosa es demasiado poderosa… necesito entrenar- el rubio no hizo caso a las palabras de las chicas cuando se levanto de la cama encontrándose por completo desnudo mientras las chicas sonreían algo sonrojadas y Shineko de nuevo era sujetada por Yugito para no acabar sobre el rubio que de inmediato se tapo con las sabanas<br>-porque diablos estoy denudo!- grito el rubio alarmado mientras las chicas miraban a la sonriente Akemi que solo sonreía algo apenada y con sus mejillas rojas  
>-pues la verdad iban a darte un baño de esponja cuando llegue y la enfermera se retiro porque la llamaron, y te cubrí para que no te refriaras jejeje- se reía apenada mientras el rubio mas rojo que un tomate solo suspiraba.<p>

Naruto iba a ser dado de alta tras un examen preliminar donde claro una rubia de ojos color miel le indicaba que descansara y que no se sobre exigiera que su cuerpo aun estaba sensible tras la golpiza que le dieron, el solo escuchar eso le deprimía bastante por lo que el tema se volvió tabu de inmediato, -Naruto_san, Inoichi_san desea hablar contigo- dijo una mable enfermera mientras el rubio aun vendado y con señales de dolor en su cuerpo avanzo hasta la habitación donde miro al hombre tendido en la cama con un semblante pálido y demacrado sin duda el hombre no estaba en buenas condiciones y la mascara de oxigeno en su cara indicaba que tampoco respiraba del todo bien  
>-Naruto…- murmuro el agotado Inoichi mientras el Ishura se acercaba hasta el<br>-no se esfuerce aun esta débil- dijo el rubio tratando de hacer calmarse al hombre que respirando agitado se quitaba la mascara de oxigeno  
>-Naruto…yo… yo quiero que tu… que tu- el hombre no podía hablar casi nada mientras el rubio se acercaba aun mas a el<br>-cálmese Inoichi _san necesita descansar de otro modo tardara mas en recuperarse- mientras el hombre estiraba su mano tratando de sujetar al rubio que tocaba al rubio expectante  
>.yo… yo moriré, lo se y quiero… quiero que cuides….cuides muy bien de Ino- dijo el hombre mientras el rubio negaba a su muerte<br>-no es verdad usted no va a morir- decía tratando de convencerle de que no iba a fallecer aunque claro Inoichi había escuchado a los médicos hablar y sabia bien que no iba a sobrevivir y lo sabia bien  
>-no sabes mentir… solo cuida de Ino y… y de Shizuka… mocoso degenerado se que te acostaste con ella- decía el hombre agotado con ojos furiosos mientras el rubio solo se ponía mas palido que un fantasma<br>-no espere Inoichi_san yo le explico espere- decía aterrado mientras el hombre le sujetaba con fuerza jalándole del cuello de la camisa  
>-eres un maldito… no solo tomaste a mi hija… también a mi esposa, pero lo entiendo… ella… ella merece alguien que la llene de hijos como siempre quiso… espero… espero que la ames mucho Naruto… o regresare a matarte- dijo el hombre mientras caía inconsciente y el rubio le acomodaba la mascarilla de oxigeno con cierto temor.<p>

El rubio salió despacio de la habitación del hombre con un aura de temor en su cara, estaba seguro de algo y era que ese hombre era capaz de cumplir su amenaza, aunque claro aun vivía y eso indicaba que nada pasaría entre el rubio y la esposa de el al menos nada realmente trascendente, el rubio caminaba por el hospital a la salida del mismo topándose con un viejo amigo –hey Naruto – decía el sonriente Jin mientras aparecía con una gran sonrisa caminando por el pasillo caminando hasta el rubio, le dio un fuerte abrazo con todas sus fuerzas –que alegría que estés bien Naruto- y lo varazo como siempre mientras el rubio se ponía mas que azul –Jin… duele suéltame!- decía el rubio hasta que el cejudo chico le soltó con una sonrisa apenada mientras que el rubio solos e quejaba de lo brusco de su mejor amigo que sin duda era demasiado efusivo –y dime Jin que haces aquí, acaso viniste a verme- declaro el ojiazul mientras Jin asentía y señalaba detrás de el a un consultorio cerrado –de hecho Yumi ha estado algo enferma y vino a consulta y yo aproveche para verte pero caray ya estas de pie quien te viera moriría por curarme como tu- decía el chico de cabello negro mientras el rubio asentía la verdad el tenia razón en ocasiones así valla que adoraba la forma en que se curaba, el rubio y su amigo estuvieron platicando un buen rato hasta que el rubio se retiro dejando solo al chico de cejas espesas a la espera de su esposa; Naruto salió de ahí caminando por su propio pie y avanzo por la aldea ayudado por las chicas, no tardaron mucho en llegar a casa donde todas las chicas ya le esperaban listas para festejar su regreso, en cuanto cruzo la perta todas lo vitorearon aunque claro su cara que mostraba cierta decepción después de todo fue derrotado por esa cosa alada, bebió algo de jugo de naranja antes de salir al jardín -¡a donde crees que vas!, tienes que descansar Naruto_kun- dijo una molesta Tsunade mientras el rubio abría la puerta listo para entrenar como siempre –lo siento Tsunade_chan pero si esa cosa regresa esta vez me asesinara sin problemas y no pienso dejar que algo les pase- dijo el rubio mientras salía al jardín seguido de todas las chicas que simplemente no comprendían su determinación por ponerse aun mas en peligro mientras que claro se dejaba caer al suelo para meditar como siempre ,-Naru_chan tienes que dejar eso preocúpate por recuperarte luego podrás entrenar- decía la mujer de cabellos verdes y rojos mientras el rubio en pose de flor de loto la miraba con una sonrisa en su cara ignorando sus palabras mientras cerraba los ojos y comenzaba a sentir su poder en el interior.

-**si de verdad necesitas ser mas fuerte yo puedo ayudarte**- todo mundo abrió los ojos entrando en posición de defensa, mientras el ser aparecía entre los arboles era mucho mas pequeño que antes pero aun lucia igual con sus ojos sus escamas y su cuerpo alargado mientras que el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido al verde ahí flotando con calma –Kanon_sama, ¿Qué hace aquí?- pregunto confundido mientras el dragón le miraba con seriedad y fijamente flotando sobre el aire mientras las chicas parpadeaban nunca en su vida habían visto un dragón bueno las biju si pero aun así estaban bastante confundidas con su aparición asumían que tras ayudar se había retirado a su hogar no que se quedo por ahí y claro menos esperaban que fuera a aparecer en ese preciso instante –**dime Naruto, de verdad deseas luchar contra ese monstruo y tener una posibilidad de ganar**- pregunto el poderoso y sagrado ser mientras el rubio levantándose del suelo aun con vendas en su herida le miraba con determinación –si, se que volverá y dado lo que vi no ganare necesito ser mas poderoso- dijo el rubio mientras los ojos del reptil brillaban y todo parecía volverse negro alrededor de todo mundo casi como si se retirasen a algún lugar sagrado donde solo ellos podían estar, claro las chicas estaban algo intimidadas cuando eso paso  
>-el poder no es la clave, ese demonio se fortalece del poder de su oponente hacerte mas fuerte solo ayudaría a fortalecerlo- dijo con seriedad mientras el rubio solo lo miraba sin creer sus palabras<br>-entonces como diablos voy a ganarle a esa cosa!- decía el rubio exaltado mientras el gran animal miraba fijamente la espada a un lado de Naruto  
>-la <strong>clave no es el poder puedo decir que tienes tanto poder como el que lo derroto antes<strong>- decía al reptil flotante mientras todo se aclaraba y frente al rubio aparecía un gran estallido brillante del que emergía un hombre de cabellos negros caminando con los ojos cerrados mientras cargaba una lanza y sobretodo el corazón del monstruo destrozado a su espalda  
>-espera… si esa cosa ya se murió como carajos es que sigue vivo- preguntaba el rubio mientras las biju miraban al hombre con los ojos bien abiertos mas cuando el sujeto abrió los ojos mostrando los anillos en ellos<br>-**Otosama**- dijeron las biju en conjunto mientras el hombre se desvanecía frente al rubio y quedaba solo el corazón flotando en el aire  
>-espera si a esa cosa la mato Rikudo senin como carajos vive no debería ser ya solo huesos- protestaba el rubio de ojos azules mientras el dragón señalaba el corazón flotante<br>-**el siempre renace, de un pedazo de su ser de preferencia el corazón, este se descompone dando paso a una gema que se deforma en un huevo para su renacimiento, Rikudo lo sabia y por eso sello el corazón en un templo para evitar que creciera pero alguien lo saco y la bestia renació**- el rubio de inmediato pensó en Madara después de todo ese hombre era capaz de lo que fuera por lograr sus metas  
>-ya veo alguien rompió el sello y la cosa volvió a crecer, pero entonces… como lo derroto Rikudo senin fue con el rinnengan- inquirió el rubio Ishura mientras el poderoso animal negaba a sus palabras meciendo la cabeza de un lado a otro<br>-**si ese fuera el caso no podrías ganarle aunque hallas heredado algunas de sus cualidades**- de inmediato todo mundo miro al poderoso animal cuando dijo esas palabras  
>-espera tratas de decir que Naruto_kun desciende de Rikudo senin- dijo una incrédulo Kushina mientras el dragón suspiraba iba a tener que contarles toda la historia.<p>

Por un buen rato escucharon las palabras del dragón que giraron en torno a la descendencia del legendario hombre que parte de sus nueve hijos sobrenaturales con la seductora Juubi quien claro fue la madre de los bijus que todo mundo conocía y claro empezó la parte de la descendencia con su esposa humana una hermosa mujer que le dio tres hijos dos hombres los fundadores de los clanes Senju y Uchiha y una niña pelirroja como la madre que fue a la larga la matriarca del clan Uzumaki, esa fue una gran revelación para Kushina quien ahora sonreía orgullosa al saber que en su sangre corría la sangre del poderoso hombre mientras que el rubio pues estaba algo confundido –**se lo que piensas Naruto, y si aunque la sangre uzumaki en tus venas se fue cuando la zorra salvo tu vida conservaste algunas capacidades como la afinidad a los 5 elementos y es una pena de haber conservado una poco mas de esa sangre seguramente habrías despertado el rinnengan**- el rubio estaba en shock por un segundo casi tuvo el poderoso ojo anillado en sus manos aunque prefería su batsunengan después de todo le parecía mas útil para encarar a Madara y compañía aunque eso no significaba que no se imaginase a si mismo con ojos anillados –**pero como digo la clave para derrotarle no radica en el poder, si lo incrementas el se fortalecerá la clave es usar algo que el no logre entender y que lo dañe habrás notado que el chakra es casi inútil en el pues esa es la clave no uses chakra sino algo mas**- y el animal miro la espada del rubio que solo parpadeo mientras la poderos a bestia legendaria solo sonreía  
>-Kurayami… ahora que lo dices cuando la use el empezó a esquivar en lugar de recibir los golpes porque fue eso- preguntaba el rubio al poderoso animal que sonreía confiado y seguro<br>-**Rikudo tenia una arma semejante a la tuya, casi nunca la usaba pero aun así la tenia, era formidable y creo que esa cosa percibió el parecido, es mas que solo un parecido en forma y poder, creo que la sangre uzumaki en tu sistema antes de desvanecerse te permitió forjar un arma relacionada con la de Rikudo por eso me lo recuerdas tanto jejeje**- el animal sonrió mientras la oscuridad que los envolvía comenzaba a desvanecerse regresando todos al jardín  
>-<strong>tu arma tiene mas poder del que has usado, medítalo Naruto vendré por una respuesta mañana, si lo deseas te ayudare a conseguir el máximo poder de tu espada<strong>- y el animal se fue mientras todo regresaba a la normalidad y el rubio se quedaba callado mirando el mango de Kurayami.

Naruto no tenia idea de que hacer o decir, se la paso meditando las posibilidades mientras claro las chicas le miraban sin interrumpir –(esa cosa es muy peligrosa, necesitamos ese poder)- pensaba el rubio sin cesar preguntándose si seria algo arriesgado para su espada después de todo no deseaba dañarla, la puerta de su casa se abrió y Sakura entro seguida de su marido cejon que claro como Jin abrazo al rubio con fuerza hasta casi partirle la espalda lo que claro le valió un enorme regaño de parte de las mujeres y de su esposa –y dime Sakura que trajo a mi hermanita y a su raro esposo a mi casa- preguntaba el rubio mientras Akemi miraba embelesaba el cabello de la descolocada Sakura que solo se alejaba despacio de ella –la verdad Jin nos pidió que viniéramos- el rubio parpadeo confundido mientras el mencionado aparecía caminando con una sonrisa gigantesca mientras Yumi caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa dulce y un tenue sonrojo en su cara, de inmediato Jin abrazo a su primo diciendo cosas sobre que la juventud se expandía o algo así nadie les hizo caso la verdad** –**todo mundo… Yumi y yo vamos a ser padres!- grito lleno de alegría mientras la chica asentía a sus palabras estaba embarazada y de inmediato la lluvia de felicitaciones llego a ellos cortesía de todo mundo, el rubio sonrió mientras Jin era felicitado sin cesar por todas las mujeres de la familia Ishura "-sabes Naruto, los niños son el futuro del mundo son la esperanza de un mejor mañana y para dejarles un mejor mundo que e tuyo vale la pena luchar hasta la muerte cuando tengas hijos lo comprenderás-" las palabras de Okko resonaron en la mente del rubio que solo sonrió ante ese recuerdo.

Toda la noche hubo fiesta en la casa Ishura y claro el rubio se lo paso de lo mejor bromeando con los futuros padres mientras el recibía constantes solicitudes de Akemi de un nieto aunque claro como ella consideraba a Sakura como su hija también se los empezó a pedir a la apenada pelirrosa, al final todo mundo durmió con cama y felicidad esa noche y claro a la mañana siguiente en el jardín todo el clan Ishura aguardaba cuando todo se oscureció como antes y Kanon apareció flotando con calma aguardando una respuesta de parte del rubio –quiero esa ayuda Kanon ya es tiempo de que Kurayami deje salir todo su poder- dijo el rubio mientras el poderoso animal sonreía y todo a su alrededor cambiaba, frente a ellos apareció una enorme montaña que viéndola bien casi parecía una mano extendida en la pose Hyuuga clásica con los dedos rectos señalando al cielo y la palma al horizonte, -**esta es la palma de dios, tras ella esta el valle prohibido, ve al templo Naruto ahí aprenderás todo lo que necesitas, pero para llegar ahí debes atravesar el sendero del infierno**- dijo el animal mientras la cara del rubio reflejaba duda y Temari se quedaba en completo shock –el sendero del infierno! Eso es una locura nadie que halla entrado a ese desierto ha salido con vida de el- decía la rubia de la arena mientras la visión cambiaba a la de una vasta extensión de arena oscura y desolada mientras el animal asentía –**debes purificarte y para eso es este camino yo te llevare hasta donde inicia pero el resto depende de ti Naruto**- todo se aclaro mientras el cuerpo de Kanon brillaba y toda Konoha se quedaba en shock al ver el imponente animal flotando sobre la aldea bajando su cabeza a los terrenos Ishura, con una sonrisa el rubio se despidió de las chicas prometiéndoles y pronto regreso antes de subir a la cabeza del animal, que alzo el vuelo alejándose de la aldea de la hoja mientras el animal se perdía a la distancia –**regresa pronto Naruto_kun**- murmuro Natsumi mientras el dragón se perdió en el horizonte

* * *

><p>Bueno se acabo el capitulo como vimos Naruto se salvo apenas, el viejo Inoichi no s fácil de engañar y le arranco una interesante promesa al rubio que ahora mismo ha partido al sitio donde conocerá al fin el máximo poder de kurayami y claro conocimos mas de los enemigos del rubio no se porque pero algo me dice que esas hermanas de la tormenta van a ser un dolor de cabeza para cierto kage del rayo<br>_me pregunto que se ira a encontrar Naruto(pose pensativa)  
>sin duda le espera un gran entrenamiento (el autor asiente)<br>me pregunto como será ese sitio (mirando al autor)  
>de seguro será imponente (las 4 asienten)<br>_Bueno espero que el capitulo les halla gustado porque mañana…. Nah mejor no les digo

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con akemi ira a unirse al clan?


	178. C175: La roca quebrada

Pues bien aquí estoy de nuevo con otro emocionante capitulo del fic para que se lo pasen bien leyendo que es lo que habrá de pasar en Iwa no diré mas porque entonces les arruino la sorpresa pero espero que les guste el capitulo pero antes claro los reviews  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:si creeme el desierto solo es el principio jejeje y si vienen batallas y mucho lemon y no te apures que todos de una u otra forma nos hemos vuelto pervertidos con este fic  
><strong>Ivan66<strong>:es verdad lo que dices nececita aliados y los tiene solo que estan algo dispersos pero no te apures ya se reuniran en cuanto a lo de las cadenas en realidad el no sabe usarlas en el son mas bien las colas de laforma animal de naruko si lees el capitulo donde aparecieron veras que se menciona que eran parte de la estatua  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:tiene razon empieza la odisea del bankai y si quien viera a inoichi dandole la bendicion al rubio para que este con su esposa aunque eso si muy a su manera  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: que decir a si ya se 6 comenatios valla; son muchos asi que lo resumire si sanda tiene ese ojo, Kanon tiene lindos recuerdos de rikudo, naruto es un verdadero peligro para toda mujer hermosa y que bueno que los agarro mikoto, al clan ishrra el devordor les paso por encima y si Jin y Yumi no salian porque estaban ocupados jejeje  
>bueno como ya quedo esto es hora de psar al cap de hoy<br>_espero que halla una gran lucha (mirando al autor)  
>o por lo menos que empiece una (el autor alza los hombros)<br>me pregunto que ira a pasar con Naruto (mirando la pantalla)  
>es verdad que ira a ser de el (mirando la pantalla junto a las otras 3)<br>_si desean saberlo como ellas tendrán que leer espero que les guste

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 175: La roca quebrada<strong>

Las chicas estaban preocupadas cuando el rubio se perdió en la distancia, en el fondo sabían bien que el deseaba mas que nada protegerles pero de algo estaban seguras con el peligro que se avecinaba en el horizonte lo mas probable era que el rubio no fuera a estar ahí para todas ellas y eso a la larga iba a herir al rubio mas si alguna de ellas terminaba herida de alguna manera, en la mente de todas ellas pasaron las escenas de cómo fueron aplastadas por aquel demonio alado que si bien las posibilidades de toparse con enemigos de poder parecido no eran muchas estaba el hecho de que sin duda pronto enfrentarían situaciones peligrosas y muy demandantes, sin duda días de arduos combates estaban por venir y eso le hizo tomar una decisión –todas, escúchenme bien- dijo Tsunade tomando la palabra atrayendo las miradas de todas las chicas del clan Ishura que ahora mismo se centraban en ella –lo que ocurrió con ese demonio debe darnos una pista de lo mal que estamos en cuanto a nuestras habilidades, por ejemplo tu Mikoto tus genjutsus son por mucho los mejores de la historia nadie se daba cuenta cuando los lanzabas y esa cosa si lo supo, o tu Kushina tus cadenas podían detener bijus y a esa cosa no le hicieron cosquillas incluso yo a pesar de ser joven de nuevo siento que mi fuerza no ha aumentado es mas se mantiene igual y eso es inaceptable al rejuvenecer debería ser capaz de generar mas poder- decía la mujer de ojos color miel mientras las chicas le miraban con curiosidad  
>-hemos descuidado nuestro entrenamiento dedicándonos solo a reñir entre nosotras por el afecto de Naruto_kun, el nos ama por igual pero sobretodo adora que seamos tan poderosas, no se ustedes pero yo no quiero que el me tenga que salvar a costa de su vida todo el tiempo, quiero se mas poderosa para serle de ayuda- declaro la mujer de pechos abundantes mientras las demás asentían a sus palabras y estaban deeacuerdo con ella<br>-**esa es la actitud Tsunade, nosotras y la vampira y súcubos no tenemos problemas con el poder pero ustedes si, y si gustan, nosotras las pondremos a punto**- decía la youko sonriente mientras las humanas asentían a su ofrecimiento  
>-muchas gracias Natsumi esto significa mucho para nosotras- declaro la ojimiel en nombre de todas las mujeres mientras Akemi solo sonreía ante la escena<br>-**no tienen que dar las gracias después de todo somos "hermanas" de clan y no quiero que las otras compañeras de Naruto_kun sean unas debiluchas**- decía la kitsune con una gran sonrisa mientras la arena de Rei estallaba en una ola de arena gigantesca  
>-<strong>jajajajaja que comience el infierno jajajajajaja<strong>- sus carcajadas dementes mas la enorme ola de arena le produjo un solo pensamiento a las mujeres del clan Ishura  
>-(en que nos metimos)- pensaban todas en conjunto.<p>

Mientras tanto en un valle rocoso cercano a la aldea de Iwa un hombre de cabello azulado y ropas grises con un singular collar hecho de colmillos miraba a la aldea frente a el con una gran sonrisa, aun le parecía recordar como si solo hubieran pasado unos días el como lucho contra el tsuchikage y como claro el lo asesino pero bueno eso era cosa del pasado y ahora mismo tenia a la aldea de la roca frente a el –bien el viejo Mu ya no esta espero que su nuevo kage me de una buena lucha- se dijo a si mismo antes de caminar despacio a la aldea de la roca no tenia prisa y claro mientras mas se prolongara mas lo iba a disfrutar de eso estaba mas que seguro, caminaba despacio por el sendero calmado y despejado mientras se aproximaba a las grandes paredes de la aldea con sus puertas abiertas donde claro los ninjas encargados de la seguridad le custodiaban, el hombre se detuvo frente a ellos mientras le preguntaban su nombre y claro el solo esbozo una sonrisa calmada, serena y algo espeluznante –yo soy Krinsa Shibumi- dijo con camla mientras los ninjas tomaban nota antes de cuestionarse su asunto en la aldea de la roca y el con pose pensativa coloco una mano en su mentón ideando la mejor forma de decirlo de la forma mas clara –la verdad… vine a destruirlo todo!... Doton: jishin (elemento tierra: terremoto)- y golpeo el suelo con su pie mientras este se destrozaba hundiéndose un poco y toda la aldea se cimbraba presa de un poderoso sismo que destruía algunas edificaciones viejas mientras los guardias se lanzaban contra el hombre que con una gran sonrisa levantaba el pie del suelo clavando una patada directo a la cara de uno de ellos mandándolo a volar con la nariz destrozada, mientras esta caía al suelo y agachándose clavaba un poderoso derechazo a la entrepierna del otro guardia antes de jalar su cabeza al suelo y clavarlo al mismo todo mientras el suelo no dejaba de sacudirse –pero que demonios esta pasando aquí?- se preguntaba Onoki en su oficina mientras el sismo se negaba a desaparecer y Krinsa solo sonreía aun mas poco a poco las murallas comenzaban a cuartearse mientras el suelo se llenaba de grietas y los aldeanos corrían como locos en todas direcciones sin saber a donde tenían que ir para salvar la vida, los refugios en este momento seria en realidad inútiles –ora del segundo golpe… Doton: hakai –teki kiretsu (elemento tierra: fisura destructora)- dijo el hombre antes de hundir dos dedos en el suelo que de inmediato dejo de temblar solo para rugir mientras las profundas grietas aparecían corriendo porro el piso con velocidad abriéndose y demoliendo los edificios cimbrados por el terremoto mientras Onoki en su torre miraba las grietas extrañas abriéndose en su aldea y esparciéndose como si fuesen una telaraña mientras el muro norte colapsaba cayendo sobre una zona de su aldea, el movimiento del terreno acabo y entre la nube de polvo el viejo kage vislumbro una figura a la entrada de Iwa como esperando a alguien -esto se me hace tan familiar… evacuen a todo mundo quiero que la aldea quede desierta!- ordeno con fuerza el viejo y pequeño hombre mientras sus subordinados escuchaban y noki salía de su torre para encarar al agresor desconocido.

El poderoso Kanon flotaba en el cielo mientras el rubio en su cabeza respiraba aburrido mirando las nubes a la distancia mientras el calor comenzaba a volverse mas y mas intenso a cada segundo sin contar claro con el seco y caliente aire del desierto que no paraba de soplar con fuerza, el rubio estaba mas que harto de estar sobre el animal flotante –**hemos llegado Naruto**- dijo el poderoso ser mientras descendía al suelo y el rubio saltaba al piso, la arena era oscura y solo estar sobre ella se podía sentir el calor tan intenso y abrasador que hasta el aire se viciaba a su alrededor como si estuviese casi hirviendo –diablos este sitio es en verdad caliente a donde debo ir Kanon_sama- dijo el rubio mientras buscaba al dragón que ya no estaba a su lado sino alzándose al cielo mientras se alejaba del rubio que lo miraba partir –**sigue a tu instinto Naruto deja que el te guie, me gustaría quedarme y ayudarte pero hace mucho calor en ese sitio**- y se perdió en el firmamento mientras el rubio tenia una gota en la nuca ante semejantes palabras del animal mítico, suspiro y comenzó a caminar mientras el calor del desierto lo envolvía soplando con fuerza y fiereza mientras su piel se quemaba bajo el viento caliente y los rayos del sol abrasador, en el cielo lejos de donde el rubio le podía mirar Kanon estaba expectante mientras Naruto comenzaba a internarse en el desierto –**espero que lo logres Naruto porque esto es solo parte de tu prueba**- murmuro el poderoso reptil mientras su ojos avanzados miraban al rubio caminar en la arena en línea recta antes de detenerse y voltear en todas direcciones –ESTE SITIO ES UN MALDITO HORNO!- grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras el dragón esbozaba una gran sonrisa en definitiva el rubio le recordaba tanto a Rikudo hasta en eso; de regreso en la aldea de la roca un hombre de estatura corta y nariz bulbosa estaba de pie frente al siempre sonriente Krinsa que le miraba con curiosidad antes de hablar con calma  
>-hola viejito dime el kage esta en casa quiero que salga a jugar- decía alegre y burlons mientras Onoki le fulminaba con la mirada<br>-yo soy el tsuchikage maldito…- decía el hombre de edad avanzada mirándolo con curiosidad algo en ese tipo le resultaba tan familiar  
>-enserio… valla apenas te mantienes de pie no seria mejor que te consiguieras un silla de ruedas y te retiraras anciano- y sin decir nada mas taco lanzando una pica de roca que voló contra Onoki.<p>

El tsuchikage le eludió con facilidad antes de atacar con fuerza lanzando por su cuenta un ataque sísmico que destrozo el suelo mientras Krinsa saltaba escapando de la zona que se hundía antes de colapsar sobre si misma acabando en una fosa de rocas trituradas –no esta mal viejo… por cierto te me haces conocido…Doton: iwanami (elemento tierra: ola de roca)- y el suelo vibro antes de alzarse una colosal ola de piedras y escombros de casi 8 metros de altura que se dejo caer con fuerza sobre el anciano kage mientras Krinsa sonreía surfeando sobre su ola asesina que destrozo todo a su paso mientras una de las casas sucumbía ante la fuerza del golpe, el enemigo miro en todos lados sin notar la figura del tsuchikage –que decepción esa momia no me sirvió para nada, los kages de hoy en día están muy sobreestimados- decía negando mientras ideaba como entretenerse, a la distancia por las puertas del extremo oeste las personas y ninjas estaban siendo evacuados a toda velocidad mientras el hombre miraba en esa dirección, dio solo un paso sobre sus escombros antes de que estos estallaran con fuerza mientras una colosal serpiente de tierra o mas bien polvo se alzaba desde abajo siseando con fuerza mientras el hombre le miraba reptar sobre el suelo lanzándose contra el a toda velocidad, el peliazulado enemigo le miro con una gran sonrisa antes de saltar fuera del alcance del animal, al mismo tiempo trazaba sellos y estacas de roca se alzaron empalando a la serpiente de polvo mientras el aterrizaba sobre uno de sus pilares –no es tan fácil vencerme verdad- decía con orgullo el tsuchikage flotando en el aire mientras Krinsa le miraba con duda, le señalo curioso antes de sonreír con mucha y extraña felicidad  
>-ya te recordé eres el mocoso alumno de Mu mírate como te has vuelto anciano y sigues con la misma estúpida nariz jajajaja no me reconoces verdad no te apures con esto seguro que me recordaras- decía el hombre con una sonrisa peligrosa en su cara<p>

Trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras su cuerpo parecía brillan en chakra intenso y poderoso –Doton: sekiryu (elemento tierra: dragones de piedra)- el suelo retumbo y las casas comenzaron a desplomarse mientras del piso brotaban enormes dragones de roca solida que serpenteaban sobre el suelo rugiendo, alrededor del asombrado Onoki media Iwa se caía al suelo mientras mas de 20 dragones de roca se alzaban a su alrededor y frente a el, el mas grande cargaba sobre si a un sonriente Krinsa que solo miraba al asombrado Kage –no puede ser… tu estas muerto!- grito el tsuchikage mientras los dragones de piedra se lanzaban contra el, Onoki floto en el aire alejándose del enemigo pero los dragones le seguían volando a gran velocidad tratando de devorarle, eran serpientes de roca que crecían mas y mas mientras lo seguían a toda velocidad destrozándose al golpea uno contra otro como podía el viejo Kage se movía flotando de un lado a otro mientras los reptiles rocosos se lanzaban contra el, eludió a otro que se siguió de frente golpeando el suelo destrozando varias casas antes de serpentear sobre el mismo piso y girar a ras de suelo y alzar el vuelo lanzándose contra el a toda velocidad mientras el Kage se alzaba aun mas al cielo, los rugidos sobre su cabeza le llamaron la atención los dragones caían contra e de todos lados –te atrape enano- murmuro Krinsa mientras los dragones se lanzaban contra el Kage que solo cerro los ojos mientras el golpe demoledor resonaba con fuerza antes de que los escombros triturados cayeran al suelo con fuerza.

De regreso con Naruto el rubio Ishura estaba caminando por la arena por completo sudado y bastante harto del calor, no paraba de murmura r maldiciones a cierto dragón que lo abandonó en ese sitio, ahora mismo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor mientras que seguía avanzando por el desierto áspero y rugoso –maldición de haber sabido traía agua- murmuro el rubio sediento mientras seguía avanzando sin notar como la arena a su espalda se movía, solo entonces paso todo estallo a su nuca y e dándose la vuelta se topo con algo que no espero nunca, un enorme escorpión de color negro casi brillante frente a el tronando sus pinzas al cerrarlas con fuerza y le miraba con sus ojos pequeños como si fuese la cena –esa cosa no es una marioneta… es un maldito escorpión de verdad- dijo en shock mientras el animal lanzaba su pinza al frente tratando de atraparlo, gracias a su agilidad el rubio lo esquivo rodando por la arena antes de que el insecto gigante empezara a avanzar contra el –bueno hora de matar un bicho… Futon: renkudan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- el rubio abrió la boca y nada paso mientras repetía los sellos y de nuevo nada, el escorpión estaba frente a el lanzando su aguijón enorme mientras el rubio de nuevo saltaba y ahora probaba con una bola de fuego que tampoco emergió de su boca, por su parte Kanon aun vigilando al rubio se preguntaba si debió mencionarle que en ese sitio no se podía modelar chakra, -MALDITA LAGARTIJA VOLADORA PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE QUE AQUÍ NO SE PUEDE USAR CHAKRA!- el grito del ojiazul resonó mientras Kanon suspiraba al final no fue necesario mencionárselo después de todo el rubio se dio cuenta solo, de entre sus cosas Naruto saco un kunai lanzándolo contra e animal solo para verlo rebotar en su armadura externa mientras que el se sentía aun mas atrapado ante el avance del poderoso insecto, -bueno esto tendrá que ser por las malas- y el rubio empuñando kunais en cada mano se lanzo contra el enorme escorpión negro mientras Kanon miraba todo a la distancia –**tiene agallas, y valla que salta… auch esas pinzas lucen dolorosas… casi lo deja sin descendencia con ese aguijón…maldición se lo trago!... pero que astuto dejarse comer para matarlo desde adentro ese chico me agrada**- murmuraba el dragón mientras el rubio bañando en secreciones estomacales del ahora difunto animal no paraba de quejarse sobre lo asqueroso que era el interior de un insecto, en Konoha Shino sentía cierto enojo con el rubio Ishura aunque no tenia idea del porque.

Krinsa sonreía confiado y arrogante ante el aparentemente fallecido Onoki quien fue sepultado en los escombros que cayeron sobre la aldea de la roca que ahora mismo estaba desierta mientras las personas corrían lejos de ella, el sujeto aun flotaba sobre el ultimo dragón admirando su obra –aun estoy aquí- murmuro Onoki mientras se materializaba del polvo con una sonrisa y una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien –(casi me asesina no recuerdo que fuera tan poderoso cuando lucho con Mu_sensei )- pensaba el kage de corta estatura mientras Krinsa le miraba con algo de enojo evaluando su ataque y la repentina materialización del viejo Onoki- también puedes volverte polvo eh… eso solo lo hará mas divertido- los dragones de nuevo ascendieron del suelo listos para atacar pero para asombro del kage no se lanzaron contra el mas bien comenzaron a enroscarse alrededor del dragón de Krinsa aumentando su tamaño capa tras capa de roca hasta que pronto un gigantesco animal de piedra con 10 cabezas se alzaba frente a el –saluda a mi hidra de roca- dijo el hombre del cabello azulado mientras atacaba de frente Onoki de nuevo se desbarato en polvo apareciendo a una distancia no muy grande solo para ser atrapado por una de las quijadas de la poderosa bestia de roca que le sujetaba con fuerza, el fluido rojo comenzaba a gotear de las quijadas de la hidra mientras Krinsa sonreía ante su inminente victoria –bueno siéntete honrado este jutsu fue el que a la larga mato a Mu- dijo con una sonrisa mientras las quijadas se apretaban con fuerza u Onoki gritaba de dolor; en Konoha una cansada y mas que sudorosa Kurotsuchi estaba inquieta sentía una inusual opresión en el pecho y solo podía pensar en su abuelo tenia un mal presentimiento; Onoki estaba atrapado y lo sabia su cuerpo estaba cubierto de polvo a modo de armadura pero poco a poco la presión del animal lo estaba triturando y ahora mismo sentía el dolor –aaaarrrgggg- la sangre broto de su boca al sentir como una de sus costillas se rompía, no tenia remedio necesitaba usar ese ataque o iba a ser triturado por ese hombre -Jinton : Jin'un no hassei (elemento polvo : estallido de la nube de polvo)- grito el kage de corta estatura mientras el polvo se alzaba del suelo como un pilar brilloso asemejando una gran nube que de pronto se contrajo antes de estallar como si se tratara de una bomba.

El estallido fue enorme y devastador todos los aldeanos que escapaban de Iwa pudieron verlo a la distancia mientras la bola de polvo brillaba con fuerza barriendo con toda la aldea de la roca reduciéndola a solo escombros sucios y polvosos, Onoki estaña sobre uno de los tejados destrozados, se sujetaba el costado izquierdo con fuerza mientras escupía sangre presa del demoledor ataque de su enemigo que al final parecía haber sido derrotado aunque a un muy alto precio, la aldea de la roca estaba destrozada y no quedaba nada en pie solo los restos de medio edificio principal y uno de los muros de su academia se mantenían firmes, -lo siento sensei, tuve que hacerlo- desica Onoki lamentándose haber roto la regla de Mu de nunca usar ese kjutsu en la aldea pero de no haberle usado ahora estaría muerto –nada mal enano narizón, nada mal- la cara de Onoki estaba en blanco cuando Krinsa apareció con un hombro de su camisa desgarrado y algunos cortes menores que salpicaban con poca sangre su ropa –pero eso no me matara- dijo el hombre antes de trazar sellos a toda velocidad mientras el suelo se hundía un poco y Onoki flotaba en el aire pero fue muy tarde cientos de pilares como agujas se alzaron del suelo desgarrando todo a su paso mientras la sangre del kage salpicaba los mismos y Krinsa sonreía estaba resultando una lucha por demás entretenida mientras Onoki era atrapado por sus pilares, al final el herido Kage termino suspendido del pilar mas grande con parte de su ropa atravesada sosteniéndole en el aire, Krinsa llego hasta el sobre un pilar de roca mientras Onoki le miraba herido y sangrante – nada mal anciano, si fueras mas joven sin duda me habrias dado mucha mas batalla jajajajaja- decía el hombre mientras Onoki le escupía la cara y el presa de su enojo le sujetaba del cuello –eres un idiota estaba pensando perdonar tu vida pero viendo tu estúpida actitud creo que mejor te asesino de una vez- decía el enemigo mientras Onoki le miraba herido con un ojo cerrado presa de un gran hematoma en la cara y entonces sonrió desconcertando al enemigo – idiota, Jinton: funmatsu hits una (elemento polvo: desgarre de polvo)- el polvo que restaba sobre Onoki lo abandono invadiendo el brazo de Krinsa.

El hombre que era presa del asombro soltó al hombre de nariz bulbosa mientras agitaba su brazo tratando de quitarse el polvo –pero que diablos es esto… aaaaahhhhh- grito de dolor cuando el polvo como una hoja afilada corto su carne, la sangre abandono su cuerpo por el cote en su antebrazo al que le siguió otro mas mientras Krinsa luchaba por arrancarse el polvo que se aferraba a el como si se tratase de algún parasito –maldita cosa aaaahhh… quítate aaaahhh maldición- se quejaba del dolor mientras el polvo le llenaba de cortes el brazo que pronto colgaba adolorido sangrando tras ser cortados los tendones que le conectaban con el hombro –maldito enano!- grito el furioso hombre sin poder ver a Onoki en la estaca de roca solo había restos de su ropa rota –Jinton: hokori no kizuna (elemento polvo: ataduras de polvo)- dijo el kage flotante mientras desde los escombros largos látigos de polvo crecían sujetando a Krinsa que luchaba por ser libre mientras el kage se alejaba mas y mas al cielo y claro el hombre forcejeaba con fuerza, una de sus piernas fue sujeta y lo tiro sobre su pila, entonces fue su brazo, la otra pierna y uno mas le sujeto del cuello mientras Onoki cargaba el ataque semejante a un cubo entre sus manos -quizá eres mas fuerte que yo, pero tu exceso de confianza ha sido tu perdición a esta distancia sin bloquearlo no sobrevivirás muere y permanece así Krinsa…Jinton: genkai hakuri no jutsu (elemento polvo. Técnica de desprendimiento del muro primordial)- y dejo caer el cubo brillante que se expandió enorme mente mientras Krinsa solo miraba ese ataque recordando como fue que cierto hombre vendado que parecía mas una momia lo aplasto con eso antes –no espera…. No lo hagas… NOOOOOOOOOOOO- Onoki volcó todo su poder en el jutsu que se volvió gigantesco mientras caía sobre el desprotegido Krinsa que solo pudo gritar cuando el fiero jutsu le golpeo, fue un golpe demoledor que destrozo todo a su paso mientras la sangre del enemigo volaba por el aire y su cuerpo era atravesado por las rocas y escombros del pilar que le sostenía mientras este se destruía bajo el poder de Onoki, todo era despedazado volviéndose polvo mientras el poderoso ataque descendia sobre el enemigo que no paraba de gritar de dolor mientras la sangre salpicaba por todos lados antes de que el cubo creciera aun mas, -es increíble!- decían los ninjas de Iwa a la distancia protegiendo al pueblo mientras el colosal cubo igualaba casi la mitad de la aldea cayendo con fuerza sobre la misma, fue un golpe demoledor que cimbro todo el valle mientras la sangre de Krinsa se perdía en el resplandor del ataque que destruía todo a su paso, el jutsu acabo con una detonación final ascendiendo al cielo los remanentes de chakra mientras Onoki descendía agotado y sangrante, frente a el los restos destrozados de Krinsa yacían regados por todos lados mientras en su cara a medio despedazar reflejaba el asombro total "- recuerda Onoki no importa cuanta sea la diferencia de poder eso no sirve de nada si eres descuidado nunca lo olvides-" el kage sonrió al recordar las palabras de su mentor que sin duda le miro luchar estuviera donde estuviera –esto fue por ti Mu_sensei- dijo el kage antes de mirar su aldea destrozada  
>-maldito enfermo despedace la aldea por su culpa espero que nadie halla muerto… aaaaahhh mi espalda como duele… maldita sea ahora como voy a encontrar mi medicina entre tanto escombro! - decía el hombre al borde de un infarto al ver sus medicamentos perdidos, las prioridades de un hombre de su edad eran muy claras.<p>

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja un grupo de mujeres del clan Ishura estaban tiradas por todos lados y unas mas colgaban de los arboles mientras cierta rubia de pechos grandes estaba a medio caerse del tejado de la casa y frente a las bijus poderosas estaba inconsciente cierto dueto de hermanas de ojos perlados –**que clase de ilusión les mostraste Shineko**- indago la biju de 7 colas mientras la gata pervertida solo se reia aunque las caras rojas, las sonrisas y la sangre goteando de sus narices indicaba bien que clase de ilusión fue –creo que a ellas se les paso un poco la mano- decía Tsunami tomando algo de te acompañada de Akemi quien solo bebía de su taza el sonido del golpe resonó finalmente Tsunade se cayo del techo y golpeo el suelo con fuerza –no se les pasa la mano solo quieren mantener a las chicas en forma eso es todo- decía Akemi con una amistosa sonrisa mientras la arena de Rei alzaba a una morada y golpeada Tayuya que le miraba desafiante –lo sostengo eres una desquiciada enferma adicta a la sangre que no se que le dio a Naruto_kun para que se enamorara de ti aparte de esas pelotas que tienes ahí no tienes nada estúpida- dijo la pelirroja mientras Rei tenia una vena pulsando en su frente antes de azotar con fuerza a la pelirroja contra uno de los muros de la casa atravesándolo de lado a lado –ok creo que eso si ya fue demasiado- murmuro Akemi al ver la pared desecha mientras Tsunami asentía a sus palabras; mientras tanto en una guarida oscura el cristal perverso le informaba a Madara de la muerte de Krinsa y pensar que ese hombre era temible pero sin duda su mayor defecto su arrogancia fue su muerte –**ahora todos aprendan de su error, si se confían pueden morir no lo olviden**- dijo el cristal con voz dominante y poderosa mientras todos asentían a sus palabras; -bueno parece que el buen Krinsa ya no va a acosar a Pakura jejeje- se reía Mai agitando su abanico mientras Mito asentía y de nuevo tenia la impresión d que alguien en algún lugar la necesitaba al mismo tiempo en Konoha una rubia ojimiel estaba ahora sola de pie frente a 5 bijus molestas porque les llamo ancianas asaltacunas y claro estaba mas que asustada clamando por su amada abuela.

De regreso con Naruto el rubio Ishura avanzaba sobre la arena a duras penas arrastrando sus pies que se hundían en la misma mientras trataba de seguir adelante yendo al este…. No al norte o era al oeste, no tenia idea estaba por completo perdido y la sed que le invadía justo ahora era demasiada como para que pensara con claridad mientras a una buena distancia Kanon le miraba con calma esperando que no se muriera de deshidratación después de todo la temperatura mínima en el día en ese sitio era casi de 60 grados centígrados –hey Naruto_kun vas a venir a nadar o no- el rubio volteo algo destanteado cuando vio una hermosa visión todas sus chicas saludándolo en bellos trajes de baño invitándolo a darse un chapuzón en una laguna enorme rodeada de palmeras, con una gran sonrisa corrió hasta ellas y se lanzo al agua cayendo sobre el suelo, se levanto de la arena escupiendo la misma –wac odio los malditos espejismos!- decía el rubio molesto mientras seguía caminando ignorando el llamado de sus chicas semidesnudas en las lagunas o los inesperados puestos de helados que parecían por todos lados, vio un letrero junto a un pozo de agua "ultimo pozo de agua en 200 kilometros" el rubio solo negó y siguió su camino mientras Kanon se preguntaba porque no bebió del agua que había en el pozo que Rikudo dejo para emergencias, estoy harto este sitio es un infierno no puedo mas- y se dejo caer al suelo a la reconfortante sombra…- un segundo como hay sombra en el desierto- el rubio se levanto de inmediato mirando frente a el a una buena distancia una enorme montaña con forma de palma sobre la que se mecía una nube que le bañaba con su sombra, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron llenos de emoción mientras corría a toda velocidad, llego a la base de la imponente montaña mucho mas alta que la de los rostros hokage en la aldea de la hoja, vio un sendero por entre las rocas y lo siguió con calma –diablos aquí si que es apretado- decía el rubio colándose entre las rocas hasta que se atoro y con fuerza se arrojo hasta caer del otro lado, en su cara todo el suave y verde pasto se sentía, levanto la cabeza con calma topándose con un valle hermoso lleno de aver que trinaban contentas mientras frente a el un bello y cristalino lago en perfecta calma le esperaba, se levanto del mismo y miro a su alrededor, estaba todo rodeado de rocas y montañas escarpadas que le impedían el acceso a todo mundo era un sitio grande mas que Konoha misma y aun así era tan bello y pacifico –esto es el paraíso… espero no haberme muerto- dijo el rubio mientras avanzaba, por todas partes la vida rebosaba y estallaba con fuerza mientras el Ishura avanzaba por el valle donde nunca nadie había estado no en al menos 200 años después de todo por algo era el valle prohibido, el rubio avanzo con calma hasta ellado del que bebió de su fresca y pura agua hasta que lo vio, a un costado de el estaba una especie de templo enorme de muros blancos y columnas grabadas que era de hecho la única edificación en ese sitio, -bien ese debe ser el templo- se dijo el rubio mientras marchaba a el bajo la mirada de las aves y demás animales presentes.

(ya saben denle click jejeje  
><span>watch?v=jqz_H2dhc5E&amp;feature=relmfu<span> )

El rubio llego frente a las puertas y empujo con fuerza, estas se abrieron con un sonoro rechinido mientras la luz se colaba en su interior iluminando los pisos grabados con hermosos mosaicos de mármol mientras el rubio comenzaba a entrar al sitio mientras miraba los grandes y blancos muros llenos de imágenes de viejos tiempos, pinturas de aldeas perdidas, valles hermosos cubiertos de bruma, imágenes de un joven chico de cabellos negros y gafas de sol acompañado por sus padres, mas adelante las pinturas cambiaban a imágenes del mismo hombre solo que ya mayor luchando contra ejércitos enemigos mientras estos caían ente sus poderosos ojos anillados, otra imagen mas lo mostraba con un collar recibido de una sacerdotisa mayor de unos 50 años que le sonreía, después avanzando el rubio se topo con una pintura de ese hombre s sobre la cabeza de cierto dragón –así que el era Rikudo se nota que lo querías mucho Kanon- dijo el rubio mientras seguía caminando hasta llegar a pinturas de una bestia enorme semejante a un lobo de pelaje negro y gris con 10 colas a su espalda –juubi- murmuro el rubio mientras avanzaba por el corredor y presenciaba pinturas de la violenta batalla donde se apreciaba a la poderosa demonio derrotada junto a un Rikudo de ropas desgarradas, siguió caminando una foto del hombre con dos niños muy parecidos sin duda sus hijos pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue la alegre pequeña en sus brazos sin duda la matriarca del clan Uzumaki –valla desde entonces las chicas de ese clan ya eran pelirrojas- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras seguía caminando hasta legar a un gran mural donde un viejo Rikudo de unos 40 años estaba sentado junto a las figuras de 9 niños que se estiraban y forcejeaban pero la que mas llamo su atención fue la pequeña a su lado, de cabellos rojos atados en dos coletas y ojos semejantes a los de un felino pero en color rojo, esa cara el rubio la reconoció de inmediato –Natsumi_chan, eras una niña preciosa- murmuro con una gran sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y contemplar la pintura final era enorme de casi 4 metros donde se apreciaba a un ya mayor Rikudo sosteniendo un arma alargada semejante a un bastón mientras sus nueve hijos nacidos de la seducción de Juubi estaban sonriendo junto a el, a un costado del mismo el rubio encontró una inscripción enorme que rezaba "he aquí el templo de los seis caminos" y solo pudo hacer una cosa sonreír había llegado a su meta y ahora mismo estaba listo para encarar su nuevo entrenamiento mientras cierto dragón volaba sobre el valle prohibido aquel sitio donde conoció a Rikudo y que el hombre transformo en un santuario para sus hijos nacidos de Juubi el animal poderoso solo pudo sonreír al ver el sitio y saber que el rubio estaba en el templo –**al fin creo que ya encontré a un sucesor en verdad digno mi amigo**- dijo el dragón a si mismo mientras la figura sonriente y transparente de Rikudo le saludaba desde la entra del templo antes de desvanecerse mientras una lagrima caía de la mejilla del poderoso animal.

* * *

><p>Se acabo el capitulo, como vimos Onoki se batió en duelo contra Krinsa quien se confió de mas una dura lección que creo que sus aliados deben recordar si no quieren acabar igual, en Konoha las chicas del rubio han iniciado un entrenamiento con el afán de ser fuertes espero que a quienes les entrenan no se les pase la mano, y claro tras medio morirse en un desierto horrible el rubio llega a su meta mientras Kanon recuerda a Rikudo sin duda se avecina un nuevo y mas poderoso Naruto<br>_valla quien diría que Onoki era tan bueno (el autor asiente)  
>por algo es kage (la otra asiente)<br>y que tal las chicas Ishura entrenando jejeje pobre Tayuya (las 4 sonríen)  
>a ella le va a ir pero que a las demás aunque Tsunade no se salva jajajaja (las 4 se carcajean)<br>_en eso ellas tiene razón pero bueno espero que les halla gustado el capitulo los vere después

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con Iwa?


	179. C176: El templo de conocimiento

Pues bien hola de nuevo a todo el mundo ya quien lea esta historia de antemano gracias por leerla, ahora no tengo muchas cosas que decir sobre el capitulo de hoy la verdad preferiría que lo leyeran para ver si les gusta y amerita al menos un comentario, bueno hora de pasar a los reviews  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:si el viejito de Onki aun tiene fibra y si a las biju se les paso un poquito lamano aunque a la larga les va a ayuda muchi  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si ya era tiempo de entrenar aunque creo va a ser un infierno, y onki casi no la cuenta el pobre y lo de naruto que esperabas despues de tanto espejismo jejeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si no se cuidan si varias se van a terminar muriendo el bankai casi llega y pronto sera el reencuentro mito/tsunade a ver como pasa  
>bueno como estas vez fueron pocos revies no me tarde demasiado espero que el capitulo lesguste<br>_espero que sea un capitulo movido (mirando al autor)  
>o que halla algo que nos deje picadas (el autor sonríe)<br>además ya me muero por ver el bankai de Kurayami (las cuatro asienten)  
>eso es de lo mas esperado (las 4 miran al autor)<br>_lo siento pero tienen que leer para saber que va a pasar jejeje

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 176: El templo del conocimiento<strong>

Naruto estaba impresionado por el amplio lugar en el que se encontraba, sin duda en el aire se podía sentir la electricidad de la moción flotando dispersa por todos lados mientras por los múltiples pasillos se extendían largos corredores que conducían a sitios diferentes salas distintas donde la única señalización de lo que contenían en ellas eran los símbolos sobre el dintel de las puertas, cada uno poseía un kanji diferente siendo estos los de fuego, agua, tierra, viento y rayo, el rubio solo podía sonreír ante semejante magnificencia sin duda el hombre que forjo ese sitio era alguien sabio aunque considerando las imágenes incesantes también se podría decir que muy orgulloso de sus capacidades y de sus aventuras que aun hoy en día en las naciones elementales hacían eco aunque mas bien lo hacían como meras leyendas pero aun así resonaban entre los ninjas como recordatorio del mas poderoso shinobi de todo el mundo, el rubio Ishura vio un pasillo oscuro que parecía llamarlo la verdad estaba mas que deseoso de recorrer ese lugar y claro se aproximo al mismo sin verificar nada de nada, entro en el con calma y vislumbro un efecto semejante al de las visiones que Kanon producía siendo envuelto por oscuridad antes de enfocar su hogar y a sus chicas mientras conversaban sobre su día y sus tareas diarias –esto… tiene que ser lo que hacen ahora mismo-se dijo para si mismo el rubio ya que la platica giraba en torno al rubio que partió con el dragón mientras la luz del sol aun brillaba por las ventanas , todo se oscureció cuando el muro se destrozo y eso apareció, la poderosa bestia había regresado a Konoha, de inmediato las chicas se lanzaron contra el mientras el rubio gritaba desesperado, sus ojos abiertos de par en par le mostraban como ellas eran asesinadas y devoradas por la violenta criatura mientras su hogar era destrozado –NOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito desesperado mientras miraba como el monstruo degollaba a las chicas antes de mirar en su dirección a su espalda una herida Kasumi estaba tirada en el suelo herida y con ojos llenos de miedo cuando el monstruo le salto encima, el rubio trato de detenerlo siendo arrojado por la bestia que le atravesaba como un fantasma de regreso al salón principal donde un Kanon ya reducido de tamaño le aguardaba  
>-yo... eso… eso no fue real verdad- decía el rubio con cierta preocupación mientras el reptil flotante le miraba<br>-** ese salón te revela tus temores Rikudo lo diseño para encarar sus miedos antes de que llegaran a el**- respondió el animal mirando la puerta mientras el rubio suspiraba aliviado  
>-menos mal que solo fue una ilusión – la cara del rubio reflejaba cierto alivio mientras que el animal le miraba fijamente<br>-**no fue una ilusión, es lo que puede pasar si no logras conseguir el poder que viniste a buscar, si fallas… lo que viste ocurrirá**- la cara del rubio perdió algo de color mientras miraba el sitio oscuro y callado donde vio la muerte de su familia  
>-eso no pasara, yo conseguiré el poder máximo de Kurayami_chan y derrotare a esa cosa- decía el rubio con gran decisión notando extrañamente calladas a sus dos voces internas<br>-**Naruto… porque le dices Kurayami_chan acaso tu espíritu interno es hembra**- preguntaba el dragón que asumía el arma del rubio era como la de Rikudo la cual tenia forma animal, si solo supiera.  
>-de hecho Kurayami_chan es una mujer… una muy hermosa y bella mujer- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras Kanon parpadeaba con algo de confusión<br>-**no sabia que podían ser de forma humana pero bueno supongo que para cada uno son diferentes, anda sígueme te guiare en este lugar no te separes, aquí hay salones mucho peores que ese créeme**- una sonrisa algo oscura adorno la cara del animal mítico mientras el rubio caminaba detrás de el adentrándose en el recinto.

En el valle rocoso un grupo de ninjas de la ahora triturada aldea de la roca buscaban a su kage entre los escombros y devastación, corrían saltando de un lado a otro en busca del hombre de dad avanzada que en este mismo momento estaba tirado de espaldas sobre una roca contemplando el cielo mientras la sangre brotaba de sus heridas y el respirar se volvía difícil al parecer no era una sino varias las costillas que se le habían roto y el solo respirar le resultaba una agonía –Onoki_sama!- grito alegre uno de sus ninjas cuando llego a su lado, de inmediato el brillo verde inundo sus manos, quizá no era el mejor medico del mundo pero aun así el alivio que le suministraba al viejo tsuchikage era bastante agradable, al cabo de unos estresantes minutos el hombre de edad al fin pudo levantarse o al menos sentarse mientras mas ninjas llegaban junto a el contemplándolo en tan precario estado –como esta la situación… hay heridos- pregunto el adolorido hombre mientras sus ninjas informaban del saldo, al parecer la evacuación no logro completarse y casi 300 personas no aparecían por ningún lado, el viejo kage maldijo a Krinsa seguramente esas personas estaban ahora bajo los escombros de la aldea de la roca –señor que vamos a hacer la aldea esta destrozada- dijo uno de sus ninjas admirando el sitio en ruinas mientras el viento soplaba con calma llevándose restos de tierra de sobre las rocas, con algo de dificultad y aun dolor Onoki se levanto del suelo admirando su amada aldea reducida a nada –estamos vivos eso es lo que importa, que todos los usuarios de tierra disponibles vengan limpiaremos este sitio y empezaremos a reconstruir la aldea de inmediato, es tiempo de forjar una roca mas grande y dura que antes- decía el viejo hombre con esperanza en su voz mientras sus hombres asentían corriendo al grupo de personas que se refugiaban a la distancia en las cuevas de la montaña cercana; en la ladea de la hoja las cosas eran bastante normales –REGRESA AQUÍ JIN SOLO QUIERO CASTRARTE!- Yumi correteaba a su esposo y futuro padre de su bebe ya que hicieron una escala en el hospital en el salón de maternidad y bueno escucharon los gritos de una mujer a punto de dar a luz clamando por un sedante o porque alguien le rompiera la espalda para dejar de sentir dolor, el miedo inundo a la chica y bueno ahora mismo quería asegurarse de solo tener un hijo, si esos dos eran como siempre.

En la casa Ishura nuestras biju comían muy animadas y pensativas trazando los planes del entrenamiento para las mujeres de la familia –**estas loca Rei, no vamos a mandarlas al desierto a que entrenen tratando de tocarte eso lo dejaremos para después**- dijo Reiko anotando en un pizarrón las tortu… que diga rutinas de entrenamiento para las chicas donde destacaban, lucha de fuego con Natsumi, persecución e ilusiones con Shineko quien si se ponía seria podía ser mucho mejor que un usuario del sharingan en eso, manejo de elemento agua con Katara solo las afines a dicho elemento irían con ella aunque claro la idea de entrenarlo en una fosa de agua hirviente no era la mejor motivación, entrenamiento físico con Hitomi la susodicha solo sonreía después de todo ella fue la responsable de la fuerza de Fu y ciertamente era mas fuerte que todas las mujeres presentes aunque su actitud dulce y amigable no lo mostraba, entrenamiento de combate uno a uno con Rei en el desierto, la sola idea de estar con esa loca en dicho lugar bueno… incluso a Anko le resultaba preocupante y finalmente en letras enormes la frase "lucha final con las no humanas" donde claro se contaba a las súcubos y a la vampiresa que recién llegaba mientras Miho toda herida sudorosa y exhausta se caía al suelo rogando porque nadie le despertara hasta dentro de una semana –me decepcionas Miho yo esperaba mucho mas de ti- recitaba Moka negando a la actitud y estado de la chica, ninguna de las demás pregunto algo, en ese momento una sonriente Morrigan apareció seguida de su hermana menor que arrastraban a cierto dueto de gemelas pelirrojas que osaron retara las hermanas súcubo a un combate para demostrar que eran mejores de lo que todo mundo pensaba, -mami no quiero ir a la escuela- decía una de ellas mientras la otra casi parecía echar espuma por la boca, obviamente fueron derrotadas aplastantemente.  
>-<strong>mmm a este paso Naruto_kun regresara antes de que ellas logren algún progreso<strong>- recitaba la zorra pelirroja mientras las mujeres se curaban entre si las heridas  
>-<strong>Tsunade, Kushina MIkoto, Tsume Yugito, Mei y algunas mas solo están fuera de forma con algo de entrenamiento exhaustivo la recuperaran el verdadero problema son las demás no rebasan el nivel chunin y a estas alturas deberían ser mínimo jounin<strong>- agregaba Hitomi mientras la zorra asentia mirando al grupo de chicas mas jóvenes que solo se reiana avergonzadas  
>-<strong>pero porque no entrenaban en que pensaban<strong> – se preguntaba una seria Katara mientras que Shineko daba la respuesta mas obvia  
>-<strong>estaban pensando en Naruto_kun y en recibir mucho de "su gran amor" toda la noche por eso no entrenaban como debían verdad montón de pervertidas jejejeje<strong>- se reía la felina mientras las chicas se sonrojaban al parecer si pensaban en eso  
>-<strong>ya se!, no hay mucho tiempo necesitamos la zona<strong>- decía la youko sacando de onda a las humanas mientras su hermana de 7 colas le miraba  
>-<strong>pero Natsumi, solo podemos abrirla para nosotras nunca podríamos abrir una puerta lo bastante grande para ellas<strong>- recito Hitomi señalando el grupo de mujeres que se preguntaba de que hablaban  
>-<strong>eso se arregla fácil, solo la abriremos todas juntas con eso bastara para que ellas entren<strong> – decía la sonriente Youko mientras Kushina levantaba a mano  
>-oigan que es "la zona"- preguntaba con curiosidad mientras la kitsune esbozaba una sonrisa que les daba muy mala espina<br>-**es una zona exclusiva donde las biju solíamos ir cuando queríamos sacar estrés luchando entre nosotras, un día en ese sitio equivale a una semana en el mundo humano por lo que eso maximizara el tiempo del que disponemos**- dijo alegre mientras las biju se ponían de pie no había tiempo que perder por lo que mandando un aviso con cierta anbu neko que estaba de chismosa… que diga de vigilancia las biju se dispusieron a abrirla

Las biju estaban de pie brillando rodeadas de poder mientras lanzaban las manos al frente y las chicas jurarían como si todo se desgarrara frente a ellas mientras un boquete negro aparecía ante ellas mientras el aire frio se sentía en la sala de la casa –**andando chicas que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- decía** la zorra mientras las mujeres miraban el extraño vórtice con algo de recelo –**no teman nuestro padre nos enseño a hacer esto de hecho uno de sus mayores talentos era crear zonas semejantes a esta para entrenar jejejeje aun recuerdo la vez que Katara se metió en su zona de fuego jejeje**- se reía de lo lindo mientras las humanas comenzaban a entrar al vórtice oscuro mientras la biju de tres colas protestaba –**oye no te burles como iba a yo a sabes que ese sitio era el mismo infierno aun n se como otosama aguantaba estar ahí adentro**- y quejándose se metió al vórtice oscuro que se cero detrás de ellas; de regreso al templo de Rikudo un rubio humeante y sudoroso estaba de pie apoyado contra la puerta cerrada su espalda sobre la misa rezaba la oración "zona de fuego" y ahora mismo Kanon le miraba muy divertido  
>-<strong>te dije que no te me despegaras Naruto, y porque tienes esa cara parece que hubieras visto un fantasma<strong>- decía el dragón aguantándose las ganas de reír mientras el rubio le miraba y el humo salía de su espalda  
>-porque no me dijiste que había cuartos como este, solo abrí la puerta y acabe en medio de una maldita zona volcánica con lava brotando por todos lados y rocas en llamas cayéndome del cielo… creí que era el infierno!- decía el rubio en shock mientras el dragón solo le miraba con diversión<br>-**Rikudo creo esos cuartos especiales con sellos dimensionales como el de tu casa, los hizo para entrenar no se de que te quejas el se divertía mucho ahí adentro**- dijo el dragón negando la actitud del rubio ninja de la hoja  
>-ese hombre no se si era un genio o un suicida quien entrena en un lugar así además casi me muero enserio Kanon creo que te estas burlando de mi por eso no me dijiste nada vedad fósil volador- el rubio en definitiva estaba molesto y el dragón solo le miraba divertido<br>-**no te enojes… por cierto, tu trasero se quema**- y el rubio se dio la vuelta solo para ver las flamas en el antes declaro correr como loco**  
><strong>-¡me quemooooooo!- y empezó a correr como loco mientras el dragón se carcajeaba de lo lindo y el rubio se metía en un cuarto que decía "zona marina"  
>-<strong>oh Naruto espero que estés listo para un maremoto jajajajajaja<strong>- se burlo el dragón mientras Naruto se hallaba rodeado de agua flotando en el mar ya sin las flamas pero eso si con un tsunami enorme a punto de aplastarlo  
>-te odio Kanon- y el agua lo arrastro al fondo.<p>

El rubio estaba mojado y quemado, pero aun así seguía caminando por el susodicho templo descendiendo mas y mas hasta un salón bastante grande donde había una pintura muy rara de una especie de águila dorada bastante grande de tamaño de una persona con poderosas garras negras brillantes como hojas de metal y sin duda muy afiladas sobre la pintura una sola palabra estaba escrita "Taiyo" (sol) el rubio le miro fijamente sin comprender el porque de esa decoración cuando claro paso algo inesperado –_mirar de ese modo es descortés_- dijo la…pintura? Mientras el rubio alarmado retrocedía de la misma y esta parecía brillar mientras el enorme águila le miraba desprendiéndose de la misma y aleteando hasta quedar frente al rubio que admiraba a la majestuosa y transparente ave frente a el mirándolo con calma mientras el rubio no tenia idea de que hacer o decir –_no vas a saludar ni a presentarte en definitiva las personas de estos tiempos no tienen modales_- decía el ave extraña mientras el rubio parpadeaba confundido antes de decir su nombre a lo que el animal correspondió presentándose con el nombre de Taiyo, todo mientras Kanon flotaba a un lado de la zona  
>-<strong>Naruto el es el espíritu de la espada de Rikudo, el lo sello aquí con algo de su poder por si se necesitaba de su consejo o de algo mas<strong>- dijo el dragón mientras el rubio parpadeaba confundido el pensaba que los espíritus de ese tipo eran todos humanos  
>-<em>así que dime joven ninja, si has llegado aquí significa que cruzaste el desierto y eso te hace merecedor de mi consejo que tienes que preguntar<em>- decía el ave mientras el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido antes de abrir la boca  
>-deseo acceder a todo el poder de Kurayami_chan y necesitamos de tu ayuda Taiyo- dijo con una clara decisión mientras el ave le miraba con duda<br>-¿_Quién es Kurayami_?- pregunto el ave dorada mientras el rubio empezaba su historia

Al final el águila estaba impresionada al saber que de hecho alguien aparte de Rikudo genero un arma de ese tipo y claro el que el rubio fuese descendiente del hombre le motivaba a pensar que era mas posible que el la produjera –_por lo que dices ella viene siendo mi descendiente, jeje casi como una hija me gustaría conocerla_- dijo el ave poderosa mientras el rubio sujetaba el mango de su arma y esta se descomponía en sombras mientras la seria peliblanca aparecía, los ojos de los seres se abrieron al ver a la hermosa mujer que de hecho estaba bastante callada y algo roja mirando al suelo antes de inclinarse respetuosamente –_es un honor para mi conocerlo Taiyo_sama_- decía con una educación enorme mientras el dragó solo podía pensar en una cosa –(**obvio espada de Naruto… mujer muy hermosa así tenia que ser jejejeje**)- pensaba el animal mitológico mientras Taiyo platicaba con su aparente hija y claro e rubio admiraba el salón con mas detenimiento, a su alrededor todo estaba decorado con imágenes del ave pero cobre todo había una de Rikudo con un atuendo peculiar y un arma de dos filos curiosamente era dorada como el ave a espaldas del rubio –_eres muy pura Kurayami, me alegra eso ahora si de verdad desean conseguir el máximo poder Naruto debe superar la prueba_- dijo el águila llamando la atención del rubio que asentía decidido mientras el animal extendía un ala señalando el camino que debía seguir el ubio –_no te detengas por nada_- dijo el con cala mientras el rubio avanzaba por el negro corredor, dio algunos pasos antes de caer por el vacio desplomándose al suelo a gran velocidad, fue un duro golpe contra el piso cuando todo se aclaro frente a el, estaba en un salón enorme y bastante lujoso y ciertamente era algo que no esperaba, frente a el una cama enorme decoraba la habitación y sobre ella una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos descansaba antes de alzarse revelando a una pelicastaña y a otra pelinegra todas con ropas diminutas y marcas de servidumbre brillando en el cuello –Naruto_sama porque nos dejas ven aquí queremos recibir tu semilla de nuevo- decía la pelirroja Kushina sin duda mientras Tsume y Mikoto a sus lados clamaban por el rubio que se sentía algo acalorado; salió de la recamara como pudo y se hallo en un recinto enorme lleno de cuartos todos iguales llenos de chicas deseosas que no paraban de llamarle "Naruto_sama" curiosamente todas ellas eran sus esposas o prometidas, avanzo con calma hasta el ultimo cuarto abriendo la puerta ahí no había nadie hasta que la sintió a su espalda, unas manos suaves y habilidosas lo abrazaron mientras acariciaban su entrepierna y unos pechos grandes se apretaban contra su espalda y la misteriosa mujer lamia suavemente su oído –_hola mi amor, te divertiste con tus esclavas porque es hora de preñar a tu esposa de nuevo y arrojar al mundo mas hijos nuestros_- dijo la misteriosa y seductora voz mientras el rubio por un segundo se sentía en la necesidad de hundirse en aquella mujer pero el recuerdo de sus chicas tal y como eran le hizo reaccionar –no, yo no las quiero así, yo no quiero que sean mis esclavas yo las amo nunca las trataría de ese modo- dijo el rubio decidido mientras la desconocida se desvanecía y todo a su alrededor se aclaraba revelándole un salón diferente semejante a una llanura rocosa donde Taiyo, Kanon y una sonriente Kurayami le esperaban.  
>-ok, que rayos fue eso- pregunto el rubio mientras el águila dorada le miraba con una sonrisa<br>-_superaste la primera prueba Naruto, Kurayami es un arma oscura y parte de ella esta inclinada a la maldad a pesar de que siempre es dócil y buena, el poder corrompe y lo que enfrentaste fue la seducción de la oscuridad mas absoluta producto del poder que ahora trataras de obtener_- dijo el ave dorada mientras se alejaba volando y algunas de sus plumas caían al suelo tomando la forma de una cadena larga con un kunai en la punta  
>-y esto para que lo quiero- pregunto el rubio confundido mientras frente a el Kurayami se esgrimía a si misma<br>-**derrótala sin usar ninjutisu esa es la segunda prueba esa arma es todo lo que te daremos para luchar**- dijo Kanon antes de alzar el vuelo mientras el rubio miraba a la sonriente peliblanca que le sonreía de una manera muy oscura e intimidante  
>-<em>si pierdes… serás solo mío para siempre Naruto_sama, nos quedaremos aquí seguros del exterior entregándonos el uno a la otra de por vida en un sueño eterno rodeado de oscuridad, a menos que desees seguir luchando hasta la muerte<em>- dijo ella alzando la espada con una sonrisa invitante mientras el rubio tomaba la cadena  
>-no podemos quedarnos aquí por mas que la oferta sea tentadora Kurayami_chan… ven aquí y lucha- dijo el rubio mientras la espada corría a toda velocidad.<p>

Kurayami se lanzo contra el rubio con un poderoso corte descendente que barría con todo a su paso mientras el rubio rodaba por el suelo lanzando la cadena para sujetar a la chica que con facilidad se disipaba en sombras eludiendo el ataque del rubio para aparecer a su espalda, -_eso no basta-_ la hoja brillo negra mientras dejaba caer el corte oscuro que el rubio apenas eludía haciendo girar la cadena en el aire como sus brazos antes de lanzar el kunai al frente, voló a gran velocidad pero fue rechazado por la espada mientras la peliblanca se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad, el rubio sonrió mientras movía las manos haciendo girar la larga cadena antes de saltar y dar un giro en el aire mientras sujetaba el kunai del suelo y jalaba los dos extremos de la cadena apresando a la espada en el anillo metálico que formo –te agarre Kurayami_chan- dijo con una sonrisa mientras ella solo negaba, -_no es verdad Naruto_kun_- se disipo en sombras mientras un corte de viento negro destrozaba todo a su paso arrasando con el suelo dejando una línea de corte enorme y profunda que dividía las rocas a su paso, mientras el rubio giraba sobre si mismo envolviéndose en la cadena que se enroscaba en su pie mientras caía sobre la espada de la peliblanca, el choque del metal resonó mientras ella lo rechazaba con su arma antes de lanzarse a la ofensiva lanzado cortes con fuerza mientras el rubio apenas los elidía y rechazaba con su brazo derecho envuelto en el metal usándolo a modo de espada para contrarrestar a los poderosos ataques de la peliblanca que simplemente n parecía detenerse –**debiste mencionarle que la lucha no terminaría hasta que uno ganara y que eso podía tomar varios días** – dijo el dragón al águila dorada que solo le miraba con una sonrisa –_y arruinar la sorpresa_- el reptil acepto esa razón mientras a la distancia Kurayami atacaba con fuerza y el metal brillaba al sacar las chispas mientras el rubio de nuevo estaba saltando por su vida.

En el exterior en su guarida maligna nuestro villano cristalino tenia una reunión con sus fuerzas militares, todos sus planes funcionaban de las mil maravillas, los clones de zetsu informaban de sus victorias con media aldea de la arena sepultada, Iwa pulverizada y Kiri a medio reconstruir mas el poder creciente de Natsumi en el contenedor le decía que todo marchaba a la perfección y era hora de darle otro golpe al mundo  
>-<strong>la hora de que la aldea de la hoja desparezca ha llegado, Ryo tu iras ahí ya la conoces después de todo tu derrotaste al shodaime<strong>- dijo el cristal maligno mientras el hombre asentía a sus palabras  
>-como ordenes amo- dijo sumiso mientras la piedra brillaba poderosa eligiendo a su siguiente enviando<br>-**bien no iras solo no quiero que se repita lo de Krinsa que Mito valla contigo las biju necesitan ser contenidas y ella es la mejor, por Naruto no te apures que el devorador aun ronda por ahí a la espera de comerlo de una buena vez**- su poder brillo en la oscuridad mientras lo elegidos comenzaban a salir de la cueva, irían a paso normal y tardarían casi dos días en llegar a máxima velocidad ya que Madara aun no estaba listo para transportarles mucha distancia dada su inestabilidad de poder gracias al ojo anillado  
>-(la aldea de la hoja… porque siento que lo que busco esta ahí)- pensaba la mujer pelirroja mientras se alistaba para partir.<p>

De regreso en el recinto de Rikudo el tiempo pasaba bastante rápido ya tenían casi 5 horas de lucha y el rubio estaba mas que exhausto después de todo ahora solo estaba luchando con el kunai ya que en un ataque algo precipitado la peliblanca destrozo su cadena y lo dejo sin armamento, estaba cansado y lleno de cortes mientras se escondía de ella detrás de una roca, y claro Kurayami le buscaba con calma –(a este paso va a ganarme, como voy a luchar es demasiado poderosa y sin ninjutsu no puedo nivelar esto)- la roca se despedazo mientras el rubio saltaba del sitio y el corte oscuro denotaba a la sonriente Kurayami que le perseguía a toda velocidad mientras el rubio corría con velocidad alejándose de ella no podría ganar y estaba seguro hasta que tuvo una idea, las palabra de Kanon fueron "esa arma es todo lo que te daremos" en ningún momento dijo nada sobre que el no podía sacar armas propias aunque no conocía nada que lograra hacerle frente a su espada y menos si estaba llena de oscuridad como ahora que se agachaba para no ser decapitado, lanzo la patada al vientre de Kurayami no con mucha fuerza pero si con la intención de alejarla mientras el saltaba al aire para caer y saltando sobre si mismo alejarse con 6 saltos cortos –(lo único que puede hacerle frente a Kurayami… es Kurayami…me pregunto si)- por su cabeza cruzo una idea descabellada mientras Taiyo sonreía –parece que ya entendió- murmuro mientras el rubio miraba a la peliblanca a la distancia antes de recitar las palabras con fuerza  
>-sore o eikyu ni kaba… Kurayami (cúbrelo para siempre… oscuridad)- todo se estremeció mientras Kurayami se entumecía.<p>

Del suelo la oscuridad se alzo con fuerza mientras este se destrozaba y las sombras fluían al rubio que pronto tenia la espada en sus manos aunque estaba incompleta solo era la hoja negra y brillante nada mas –_sin mi no esta completa Naruto_sama y por eso perderás_- se lanzo contra el y el rubio blandió su espada las armas chicaron de frente sacando chispas brillantes mientras colisionaban en un golpe frontal, el rubio fue empujado hacia atrás mientras que el arma de Kurayami brillaba oscura y poderosa empujando aun mas al rubio que no podía contenerla, de pronto las grietas comenzaron aparecer en su hoja para diversión de la peliblanca –_no lo soportara, vas a perder… no te apures no te matare solo te tomare para mi Naruto_sama nunca nos iremos de aquí y seremos muy felices_- decía la espada mientras empujaba al rubio con toda su fuerza y este recordaba las caras de las chicas contando a la de su espada que seguía empujándole con esa actitud tan envidiosa –no, yo no perderé… tu no eres Kurayami, solo eres sus deseos mas torcidos- decía el rubio con determinación empujando contra a peliblanca que no podía creer que su arma fuese detenida, en la hoja del rubio las letras doradas comenzaron a aparecer brillando con fuerza –yo volveré y las protegeré porque como a ti las amo!... y por eso…. no voy a perder- y las letras brillaron con fuerza mientras la espada pareció cobrar una fuerza inusitada partiendo el arma contraria mientras dividía a la peliblanca en dos, el rubio le miro en shock mientras ella se disipaba revelando una espada muy singular, era muy ancha y grande como una zanbato de hoja recta y muy afilada con el mango cilíndrico sujeto a la empuñadura recta que tenia grabados en ella mientras una línea clara se extendía desde la empuñadura a la hoja, contaba con el grabado en ella donde decía la "voluntad que divide la existencia" en la base del mango brillaba una piedra negra como un diamante mientras el arma se disipaba y a un lado de Naruto aparecía la verdadera peliblanca abrazándolo con fuerza pidiéndole perdón por lo ocurrido aunque ninguno entendía que significaba eso  
>-no tienes que pedir perdón no eras tu Kurayami_chan – decía el rubio acariciando la mejilla de la espada que solo se sonrojaba mientras los espectadores llegaban<br>-_de hecho si era ella, lo que derrotaste fue la parte mas oscura y peligrosa de Kurayami, ahora estas listo para pasar al siguiente nivel, Kurayami pasa a tu forma de espada_- la peliblanca asintió retomando su forma liberada mientras el rubio le empuñaba con curiosidad  
>-se siente igual no creo que lo halla logrado- dijo algo pensativo mientras el águila solo sonreía<br>-_eso es porque aun no accedes al poder, ya demostraste ser merecedor de el ahora trata de concentrarte y de sentir la fuerza interna en la espada siéntela y jálala al exterior con tu propia energía, cuando logres eso empezara la ultima fase de tu entrenamiento la que créeme será la mas difícil de todas_- dijo el águila dorada mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras y comenzaba a meditar con fuerza concentrándose en su arma

De regreso en la aldea de la hoja el sol ya había caído y el vórtice se abría de nuevo dejando salir a un montón de mujeres de ropas desgarradas vendas en todo el cuerpo y demás contusiones y raspones en el cuerpo –esa fue la semana mas infernal de mi vida- se quejaba Kushina mientras las demás chicas asentían secundando sus palabras y las sonrientes Biju aparecían detrás de ellas con mucha alergia –**vamos no se quejen que si que les ayudo están recuperando su forma a gran velocidad a este paso un par mas de días y empezaran a fortalecerse**- decía una sonriente Hitomi con mucha amabilidad aunque lo único que las chicas escucharon fue "un par mas de días" y suspiraron estaban lejos de ser libres del pequeño infierno en el que se metieron y claro estaban por completo ajenas al peligro que se aproximaba ya a la aldea dela hoja sin contar claro con cierto ser alado que ahora mismo devoraba un par de hombres que se dirigían a Konoha en busca de un sitio para pasar la noche, lastima que nunca iban a llegar ya que ahora mismo eran la cena de un hambriento demonio que simplemente no hallaba aun la presencia de su "plato principal"

* * *

><p>Y el capitulo ha terminado, espero que les gustara como se desarrollo todo porque como vimos el templo de rikudo tiene muchas sorpresitas entre ellas un águila muy singular, también vimos a las chicas partir a su entrenamiento en "la zona" que sin duda es algo que fue devastador solo hay que ver como regresaron sin olvidarnos claro del rubio y entrenamiento que les parece yo no sabia que Kurayami tenia esa clase de deseos pero si es una arma oscura quizá eso lo justifica aunque lo que leofrecia al rubio era mas que tentador apoco no, ahora lo malos van a Konoha por lo que pronto va a haber un reencuentro muy esperado que ira a pasar con eso?<br>_ese va a ser un gran momento (el autor asiente)  
>ya me muero por leerlo (el autor sonríe)<br>también que pasara cando conozca a Naruto jejeje (el autor la mira con duda)  
>será que con una vez basta para que mande al cuerno a los malos y se una al clan Ishura (las cuatro rien pervertidas)<br>_parece que eso es de lo que mas se espera no creen pero claro eso lo sabremos hasta próximos capítulos

Hasta la prooxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que será la espada que vio Naruto cuando venció al otro yo de Kurayami?  
>pd2: si solo 19 reviews mas y llego a los mil!<p> 


	180. C177: La misma sangre

Es algo tarde lo se pero tiene que tenerme paciencia tuve trabajo esta mañana y ni modo de dejarlo tirado, como compensación por eso vengo hasta ustedes con un capitulo como de 6000 palabras que espero les guste pero ahora es tiempo de ir con los reviews  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:de hecho es la forma del bankai mas que otra cosa pero cuando se haga la descripcion completa lo entenderas mejor y sabes con respecto al lemon yo tambien extraño escrbirilo  
><strong>Nesymu19Oz<strong>: que bueno que te gusto  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:ups fue error al escribir gracias por hacemelo notar aunque si es raro decir naruto y conocimiento en la misma oracion aunque este naruto se mas listo que el original se sigue sintiendo raro  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:si lo lograra creem y gracias por ayudarme en llegar a los mil  
>bueno esto quero y es hora de seguir con el gnial capitulo porque creo yo los voy a dejar picados jejeje<strong><br>**_siempre dejas asi a los lectores (mira al autor)  
>mas con tu costumbre de cortar el cap en lo mejor (el autor sonríe)<br>es verdad esa maña tuya siempre deja a todo mundo en un hilo (las 4 lo miran fijamente)  
>y eso solo nos hace desear mas el capitulo que le sigue (el autor sonríe)<br>_bien como ya esta todo dicho que lo disfruten

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 177: La misma sangre <strong>

Jadeaba exhausto mientras el poder se disipaba a su alrededor, Naruto estaba en e suelo tirado de rodillas mientras el sudor caía tras agolparse en su frente salpicando el suelo mientras el solo podía respirar con dificultad ante semejante esfuerzo realizado, su espada estaba en sus manos tan normal como siempre mientras la energía de color oscuro se desprendía de ella desvaneciéndose por completo y claro el rubio resentía el efecto de perder el poder, a su alrededor toda la habitación subterránea donde entrenaba estaba hecha pedazos, las rocas destrozadas y enormes zanjas en la tierra corrían por todos lados mientras alguna mas yacían fundidas a su espalda y otras envueltas en hielo gris y helado, frente a el un sonriente Taiyo le miraba con calma y seriedad mientras el rubio simplemente se reincorporaba como podía y levantaba a Kurayami empuñándola al frente con ambas manos, el águila de plumaje dorado le miraba fijamente mientras el solo podía pensar en l mucho que le dolían los músculos  
>-<em>estas cansado Naruto<em>?- pregunto con algo de burla el ave dorada mientras el ninja ojiazul empuñaba su arma con mas fuerza  
>-no, aun puedo seguir Taiyo- decía respirando exhausto y jadeante mientras el ave solo negaba a su actitud<br>-_eres terco, reconoce que tu cuerpo no puede mas, hasta ahora solo has podido exteriorizar el poder un par de veces, aun no le controlas bien y ni se diga de tu tolerancia al mismo, tu cuerpo esta fatigado tienes que reconocer tus limites_- dijo el animal espiritual mientras el rubio amasaba el poder en su espada  
>-nunca…Bankai- y el poder estallo con fuerza en un pilar negro e intenso mientras Taiyo solo negaba<br>-_no estas en condiciones de seguir_- dijo el ave negando a las acciones del rubio que emergía de la oscuridad con su espada en su nueva forma, lanzo el poderoso corte que dividió rocas y suelo mientras la hoja brillaba en la luz y Taiyo flotaba en el aire, antes de brillar y dejar caer sobre el rubio un estallido de luz calor y poder que barrio con todo.

El ataque se detuvo revelando al rubio inconsciente en el suelo en su forma normal y con la espada enfundada en su cintura mientras el ave de plumas brillantes aterrizaba a su lado, sus ojos examinaron al rubio de ropas rasgadas y cortes en el cuerpo que ya comenzaban a sanar mientras el ave simplemente le miraba con orgullo –_es bastante imprudente no crees, estaba casi inconsciente y aun así se esforzó por seguir adelante_- decía el poderoso animal alado mientras negaba con la cabeza a la actitud del Ishura que yacía perdido en sueños en el suelo frente a el –**si, es un terco que no sabe cuando parar… como Rikudo no te parece**- el dragón tenia una sonrisa en su cara mientras el ave poderosa asentía a sus palabras ciertamente el rubio les recordaba bastante al fallecido y poderoso hombre que tan bien conocieron en la antigüedad, el rubio por su lado estaba perdido en sus sueños mientras los do seres poderosos miraban al rubio de ojos azules murmurando cosas en sus sueños –**dime Taiyo, porque no le dijiste la verdad sobre la visión del pasillo**- indago el animal mientras el ave solo le miraba con duda ante semejante pregunta antes de resoplar y responderle con calma – _la verdad no pienso que el necesite saber eso, ella siempre ha sido un problema es algo que Rikudo sabia bien, ha buscado un compañero desde hace mucho y su lucha con Rikudo trajo… consecuencias inesperadas, solo espero que Naruto nunca llegue a encararle_- decía la poderosa criatura espiritual mientras el dragón solo asentía a sus palabras y claro el rubio seguía bien dormido balbuceando cosas sobre lagartijas fósiles pollos sobrealimentados de color amarillo, un par de gotas se formaron en las nucas de las criaturas antes de mirar al rubio con algo de molestia –_levantarte de una ves que aun no acabamos Naruto_!- grito el ave dorada mientras destilaba un gran brillo y el rubio volaba por el aire atrapado en una explosión blanca y cegadora que lo mando a la distancia humeando y herido –**se te paso la mano**- decía el poderoso dragón mientras el rubio se desplomaba a la distancia con mucha fuerza.

De nuevo en la aldea de la hoja las chicas del clan Ishura estaban ausentes mientras Akemi bebía una reconfortante taza de te junto a una calmada Tsunami que sonreía y disfrutaba de la calma – esta todo muy tranquilo verdad Akemi_sama- decía a mujer de la aldea del país de las olas mientras la mujer de cabellos verde y rojos asentía a sus palabras con calma –es cierto, se necesitan alguno hermosos niños corriendo por aquí para animar este lugar… dime Tsunami_chan cuando vas a darle hijos a Naru_chan- pregunto ella sin siquiera decir nada antes de ello y claro la mujer de cabellos oscuros acabo toda roja ante las palabras de su suegra, la verdad la idea de ser madre de nuevo pasaba por su cabeza muchas veces, madre de hermosos niños de cabellos rubios que corrían por todos lados y en este momento dicha imagen pasaba por su mente una y otra vez coloreando aun mas su cara mas que roja mientras Akemi no paraba de sonreír –te los imaginas verdad Tsunami_chan jejejeje- la mujer se puso aun mas roja mientras la peliverde se reía de su cara roja como tomate; al mismo tiempo en algún sitio extraño un mundo de chicas huían por sus vida, en el firmamento se podían ver las nubes grises volando en el extraño firmamento oscuro donde resplandecían las estrellas, a lo lejos el sol casi caía tras las montañas mientras del lado opuesto una luna llena ascendía al cielo mientras las chicas estaban reunidas y aterradas –están locas eso casi nos mata- decía una herida Kushina mientras detrás de ellas aun corría la bruma de la devastadora explosión que casi las vaporiza del mundo por su parte las demás chicas solo le secundaban en sus palabras –ese montón de desquiciadas… a quien se le ocurre lanzarnos una de esas… como se llamaban… biju no se que de tan cerca si no es por el sunshin nos asesinan- se quejaba una molesta Anko mientras que las demás solo miraban el sitio de la explosión.

Estaban rodeadas de rocas al resguardo de otro ataque mientras que las biju estaban muy tranquilas las 5 reunidas platicando alegremente de lo divertido que era "entrenar" a esas humanas, por su lado Reiko la llamada biju artificial se entretenía jugando cartas con Lilith quien no paraba d quejarse de que la mujer de piel oscura le ganara a cada rato, a la distancia los gritos de terror de Miho y las gemelas Erza resonaban al mismo tiempo que las carcajadas desquiciadas de la molesta Morrigan, **-creo que tu hermana esta muy emocionada**- dijo Reiko mientras tomaba otra carta y revisaba su mano –si ellas tuvieron la culpa por llamarla intento aguado de vampiresa… los dos insultos que mas odia- extendió sus cartas en la mesa tenia dos pares cuando la sonriente Reiko bajo las sujas ella tenia cuatro reyes y volvía a ganar pese a las quejas de la pelilila que no comprendía como podía perder tanto contra ella, -jajajajaja sufran mocosas jajajajajajajaja- las Knoichis sintieron escalofríos ante semejantes carcajadas provenientes de la súcubo que solo se escuchaba reír mientras los estallidos de sus ataques bombardeaban a las pobres hermanas pelirrojas, ninguna dijo nada sobre eso ya que no deseaban acabar en la misma situación que las hermanas mas jóvenes, las rocas a su alrededor se pulverizaron y de inmediato el grupo nada reducido de mujeres entro en posición defensiva mientras la arena giraba a toda velocidad pulverizando todo a su paso al mismo tiempo que las rodeaba  
>-<strong>las encontré cobardes jejeje<strong>- la sonrisa de Rei era por demás aterradora mientras su arena se deslizaba por el suelo  
>-¡cierra la boca estúpida vaca lechera de arena!- todas miraron a Tayuya quien ni herida y con vendas en una pierna se guardaba sus insultos<br>-¡**como me llamaste**!- y su arena ascendió al cielo mientras caía sobre la pelirroja con fuerza arrastrándola a ella a Kin, Kurenai, Anko, Karuya y Shizune lejos del grupo mientras la psicótica biju de una cola corría contra ellas

El aire se enfrió y oscureció mientras una sonriente felina aparecia sobre uno de los escombros que aun permanecían de pie, estaba rodeada de poder y con una sonrisa por demás siniestra en su cara –**bueno kunoichis de la nube ustedes son todas mías… en especial tu Yugito_chan nya**- y las mencionadas Samui, Karui, Mabui quien no sabia como se metió en eso y Yugito empezaron a correr lejos de Nibi quien les perseguía lanzándoles enormes bolas de fuego azules y brillantes**,- bueno creo que yo las tomare a ustedes **– apareció Katara con una sonrisa amigable mientras el torrente de agua furiosa arrastraba a Mei, Hinata, Hanabi, Haku, Karin, y a Ino quien no paraba de quejarse sobre que su ropa estaba siendo arruinada, la biju de tres colas avanzo sobre el suelo montada en una ola gigante perdiéndose en la distancia rumbo a un enorme lago de aguas oscuras y heladas; el suelo se resquebrajo mientras una enorme loza de tierra el alzada del mismo con Fuu, Amaru, Kurotsuchi, Temari , Tenten ,Yurako, Ritsuko y Ran en ella, la loza de roca era sostenida por una serena Hitomi que con facilidad la arrojo a una buena distancia despedazándola toda mientras se lanzaba contra ellas con una dulce sonrisa, al final quedaron juntas Tsunade, Kushina, Mikoto, Tsume Kasumi y Guren para encarar a una sonriente pelirroja rodeada de un aura poderosa que asemejaba a colas en su espalda mientras les miraba con una sonrisa peligrosa e intimidante –**segundo round chicas**- sus colas de chakra se expandieron hasta sujetarlas y claro las mando a volar al cielo lanzándoles con gran fuerza al firmamento antes de atacar con bolas de fuego; por todos lados resonaban las explosiones los gritos y claro los insultos cortesía de Tayuya quien no paraba de hacer enojar mas y mas a Rei quien en este momento les lanzbana cientos sino miles de estacas de arena que casi las asesinaban , por su lado Yugito estaba atacando con fuerza a la elusiva y veloz Nibi que hasta ahora ya había manoseado a Samui y a Mabui despreciando a Karui por considerar que no tenia encantos, claro la pelirroja se sulfuro como siempre atacando de frente y cavando sujetada por una de sus colas de chakra y siendo usaba como mazo para golpear todo a su paso; del otro lado en el lago un geiser de lava era por completo enfriado con una columna poderosa de agua de Katara quien se libero de la congelación con una facilidad pasmosa mientras las mujeres se preguntaban como podía ser tan fuerte; con Hitomi las cosas eran mas calmadas con los remolinos Inuzuka detenidos con una sola mano mientras sostenía a Fuu con la otra y pateaba a Amaru con fuerza mandándola a estrellarse contra Kurotsuchi y Temari quienes acabaron en el suelo inconscientes mientras Hitomi negaba ellas eran combatientes de cuerpo a cuerpo y no podían con su fuerza quizá Tsunade si podría darle una mejor lucha a puño limpio… si sobrevivía, de regreso con la youko esta sujetaba las cadenas de Kushina con una facilidad imposible mientras que su chakra abulia destrozando el suelo al mismo tiempo que desbarataba una de las ilusiones de Mikoto quien terminaba siendo golpeada en el estomago y lanzada contra el torbellino de Tsume golpeándose las dos cabeza con cabeza quedando tiradas en el suelo mientras que las cadenas de Kasumi eran sujetas por las colas de la zorra que con facilidad las ataba a las de su madre quien simplemente no entendía porque sus cadenas no podían contener a la biju, quizá debui mencionarles que en esa dimensión sus poderes se magnificaban mientras que los de ellas no, nah mejor así era mas divertido o eso pensaba la zorra hasta que recibió un puñetazo enorme en el rostro, retrocedió algunos pasos antes de tocarse la comisura del labio sintiendo algo de sangre y mirando a la rubia de ropas rotas que apenas contenían sus encantos con en puño extendido –**así se golpea Tsunade**- elogio la zorra antes de saltar contra ella enfrascándose en una salvaje lucha una a una a puño limpio y pensar qua n les quedaba otra semana de eso solo les deprimía y mucho.

Mientras tanto con los malos el dueto de atacantes se aproximaba a la aldea de la hoja estaban ya en los bosques del pañis del fuego y no les quedaba mucha distancia por recorrer la verdad no tenían prisa ya que no deseaban agotarse antes de llegar al sitio donde les esperaba la lucha mientras el silencio reinaba entre los dos después de todo casi no se conocían y no lo necesitaban solo les bastaba con saber que entre ellos estaba la relación profesional y que juntos aplastarían la aldea oculta de las hojas sin piedad alguna, el sol caía a la distancia y lo sabían bien el día siguiente arribarían a Konoha, por su parte el devorador volva sobre el cielo de la tarde rondando la aldea de las hojas donde los civiles mas de uno juraría haber visto un ser extraño y alado rondando la aldea pero claro nadie sabia si era verdad o solo desvaríos de ebrio –**esa cosa se impacienta… tengo que avisarle a Kanon**- decía con voz baja un ave de plumaje rojo y hermosas colas vigilando la aldea mientras se disipaba en una bola de fuego; de regreso al templo un rubio sin camisa y medio muerto estaba de pie con el toro vendado empuñando su espada al frente mientras Taiyo sonreía orgulloso de los logros del rubio  
>-<em>extraordinario Naruto en solo dos días has logrado no solo evocar el pode sino estabilizarlo y manejarlo bien, aun necesitas practica pero puedo decirte que no tengo nada mas que enseñarte<em>- decía la poderosa y brillante ave al rubio que solo sonreía agradecido  
>-gracias por toda la ayuda Taiyo me ha servido de mucho- decía el rubio magullado mientras Kanon flotaba a su lado<br>-**sin duda cuando luches de nuevo con ese monstruo se va a llevar una gran sorpresa verdad Naruto**- el rubio asintió seguro de que ahora si podría encarar y derrotar a la poderosa bestia que casi lo asesina cuando en una bola de fuego apareció la invocación pelirroja  
>-<strong>Kanon_sama esa cosa esta sobre volando la aldea de la hoja buscando a…<strong>- y no termino de decir sus oraciones al ver al rubio frente a ella estaba casi igual que siempre exceptuando por su ropa pero algo era muy diferente ahora  
>-hola Oren_chan tan hermosa como siempre y gracias por decirnos de esa cosa, entonces Taiyo creo que tengo que irme hay un monstruo que rematar, me cambio y ns vamos si Kanon- y el rubio se disipo en un remolino oscuro mientras la fénix aun no salía de su asombro<br>-**que le paso a Naruto_kun, su aura se siente por completo diferente es mucho mas intensa y fuerte…¿Qué paso?-** preguntaba la pelirroja mientras el águila dorada abría el pico para responder  
>-<em>su poder espiritual se ha expandido al máximo y por ende su cuerpo se ha adaptado, creo sin duda alguna que su chakra debe ser ahora casi un 30% mas grande que antes y solo es el principio si mis cálculos son correctos es posible que el no solo iguale el poder de Rikudo… lo superara y por mucho<em>- decía el agila dorada mientras la fénix tenia un vago recuerdo de cuando aun era joven del viejo hombre de ojos anillados que vio solo una vez y eso le vasto para comprender su poder

-ya estoy listo- dijo el rubio reapareciendo en escena con un pantalin liso en color azul oscuro, sus botas de combate y una camisa gris con un detalle semejante a una v alargada en el pecho en color blanco a su costado derecho colgaba Kurayami y en su cuello el collar que consiguió del fallecido Okko solo que ahora lucia diferente, aun tenia la medalla pero estaba suspendido entre cuentas oscuras semejantes a un rosario que le daba un aspecto muy interesante –**ese collar te va bien Naruto**- dijo el gran dragón mientras el Ishura sonreía y miraba al dragón que solo estaba ahí inmóvil –cuando nos vamos Kanon- pregunto con calma pero antes de que el reptil respondiera la fénix se ofreció a transportarlo por el cielo a lo que el rubio accedió con una gran sonrisa, estaba listo para encarar la batalla de nuevo –_Naruto, regresa de visita que estar aquí solo es tan aburrido y ya extraño charlar con algún humano y no solo con la lagartija voladora de allá_- el rubio asintió a las palabras de Taiyo prometiéndole que volvería de visita mientras Kanon suspiraba de alguna manera el rubio sacaba a flote la actitud mas irrespetuosa de todo mundo, la fénix y el rubio salieron al exterior y envuelta en flamas Oren asumió su forma de invocación un ave enorme y majestuosa de plumas rojas que miraba al rubio con cariño y dulzura, se inclino un poco y el rubio salto a su espalda mientras ella batía las alas y alzaba el vuelo alejándose a toda velocidad del templo de Rikudo sanin mientras el dragón sonreía –_y dime Kanon cuando le ofrecerás el contrato, el tiene todas las cualidades que ustedes buscan_- preguntaba el águila mientras comenzaba a volverse transparente y a desaparecer poco a poco –**esperare un poco mas, quiero ves si es capaz de derrotar al devorador esa será una buena prueba mi amigo**- el águila asintió a esa palabras antes de desvanecerse mientras el templo de nuevo se cerraba y Kanon alzaba el vuelo de regreso a su hogar en la montaña.

-estamos perdidas admítelo- decía una chica rubia de insinuosas curvas, de redondos pechos copa casi d y largas piernas mientras caminaban por el borde del desierto, usaba una chaqueta roja y un entallado y revelador traje de lycra de color morado, sus ojos azules miraban de un lado a otro mientras un mechón rubio caía por uno de los lados de su cara mientras su amiga le miraba molesta, ella tenia el cabello morado y vestía con ropas chinas pero sin duda lo mas distintivo eran los dos cascabeles que colgaban de su cabello, su vestido era algo ajustado y corto dejando ver dos largas y hermosas piernas bellamente torneadas así como delineando a la figura la esbelta cintura y sus pechos redondos copa c, sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la chica rubia que le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa –insinúas acaso que tengo mal sentido de orientación rubiecita - protesto la chica de cabellos morados oscuros mientras la rubia solo le miraba mal por el discreto insulto que de hecho no le gusto nada mas que nada por el tono –no que va solo fue ti idea dejar nuestra casa en el país del hierro para según tu probarnos ante el y mira dijiste que sabias donde quedaba Konoha y estamos en medio de la nada!- la chica del cabello oscuro le miro molesta mientras se separaba de la rubia y entraba en posición de batalla alzando una pierna mientras su mano se alineaba invertida sobre su cabeza y la ora pasaba al frente –deja de parlotear y prepárate para esto- la rubia no tardo en responder cerrando los puños adoptando una pose de combate lista para lo que fuera, al mismo tiempo en el aire un ave de plumaje rojo volaba sobre el desierto mientras el rubio miraba con curiosidad a las figuras en el suelo –mejor les ayudamos Oren_chan no les valla a pasar algo malo- dijo el rubio a la fénix que solo elogiaba su caballerosidad para atender a personas desconocida, las chicas estaban ya listas para saltar a la acción cuando el aleteo alzo la arena y se quedaron en shock ante la aparición de la poderosa ave que volaba con gracia posándose en el suelo mientras el hombre rubio aparecía sobre ella –hola, necesitan ayuda- dijo el Ishura con una sonrisa amigable y atenta que arranco sonrojos en las dos chicas; estaban posados los tres sobre la espalda del ave que surcaba el cielo tranquilamente enfilándose a la aldea de la hoja mientras el rubio conversaba con las alegres chicas que supuestamente iban a la aldea de Konoha el como terminaron en el desierto no se lo quisieron decir, respondían a los nombres de Miu la rubia y Renka la chica de ropas chinas que no dejaba de mirarlo y sonreírle mientras la rubia le lanzaba miradas molestas a la chica de los cascabeles, sin saberlo el rubio estaba a unto de entrar en medio de una vieja rivalidad femenina que sin duda iba a agudizarse y mucho por su causa.

En la ladea de la hoja las chicas del clan Ishura respiraban algo cansadas era sin duda el inicio de otro de esos días de infierno o mas bien semanas no tenían idea el tiempo estaba demasiado enredad entre los saltos al vórtice, las peleas interminables, los intentos de homicidio por culpa de los insultos de Tayuya y claro las discretas y dulcemente aterradoras palabras de Akemi, a las afueras de la aldea las dos figuras se alzaban separándose tras idear una estrategia pertinente y claro la mujer se separo alejándose a toda velocidad en busca de sus presas, -hora de empezar… ryuken(puño de dragón)- su puño derecho se envolvió en flamas candentes y vivas mientras golpeaba con fuerza la muralla externa de la aldea que apenas había sido reparada, el estallido fue colosal mientras el fuego ardía y todo mundo escuchaba el rugir del poderoso golpe, de inmediato los ninjas corrieron a la evacuación de los civiles de nuevo mientras que los jounins llegaban a encarar al curioso y serio hombre que ahora mismo tenia un cinta gris en la frente mientras la brisa la hondeaba al viento –quien seas estas arrestado por atacar la aldea de la hoja!- dijo un anbu con mascara de oso mientras saltaba contra el sujeto que simplemente permaneció en su lugar, cuando el anbu estuvo a su alcance se movió con una velocidad asombrosa clavando un codazo al estomago del ninja antes de conectar un rodillazo a su cara con una fuerza asombrosa, la mascara se destrozo mientras la sangre volaba de su nariz destrozada y el anbu volaba por el aire antes de caer al suelo agonizante con todos los huesos del rostro despedazados y los fragmentos de cráneo incrustados en el cerebro, los demás ninjas le miraron en shock mientras se lanzaban contra el quien solo ataco sin dudar, salto al aire girando sobre si mismo antes de extender una pierna envuelta en fuego –tsumujikaze (torbellino)- y giro a toda velocidad volviéndose una especie de trompo de fuego que golpeo a los ninjas quemándolos con fuerza mientras los proyectaba a la distancia con heridas mortales en sus cuerpos, el hombre siguió girando destrozando uno de los negocios en vías de ser reconstruido cuando el suelo se hundió y el torbellino se detuvo antes d que la ola de tierra lo sacara de la aldea, frente a el, el hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi se hallaba de pie mirándole con ojos serios y una mirada dura y preocupada exigiéndole saber quien lo enviaba ya que no se veía una insignia en sus ropas, se acomodo en pose de batalla concentrando el fuego en su puño mientras lanzaba otro puñetazo con forma de dragón llameante que se precipito contra sarutobi a todo poder, el kage alzo un muro de roca que no pudo contener el poder despedazándolo por completo mientras las flamas lo lazaban de regreso a la aldea –si ese es el poder el hokage esta aldea esta condenada- dijo el misterioso hombre mientras corría a toda velocidad y mientras Sarutobi se levantaba conecto un codazo directo a su cara haciéndole sangrar al sentir la nariz rota y trastabillándose hacia atas mientras evocaba un misil de oca que furioso voló por el aire contra el enemigo que lanzando una patada destrozo el misil antes de empezar a girar sobre si mismo a toda velocidad como el torbellino de fuego que pronto golpeo a Sarutobi con fuerza desgarrando sus ropas mientras volaba por el aire hasta golpear el suelo del que con agilidad rodo para incorporarse mientras un dragón de tierra surgía a su espalda lanzándose contra el hombre que solo le miro mientras el poderoso ataque se precipitaba contra el recibiéndole de lleno mientras los ojos de Sarutobi se abrían como platos al ver como el sujeto sostenía las quijadas del dragón.

El reptil de roca lo empujo por el suelo dejando surcos bajo sus pies al arrastrarlos y el sujeto con facilidad alzo al jutsu arrojándolo a la distancia mientras Sarutobi estaba incrédulo –no me ganaras el shodaime era mucho mas fuete que tu y lo derrote tu no me servirás para nada- decía el sujeto mientras se lanzaba contra Sarutobi quien no podía dar crédito a lo que escucho, se lanzo sobre el con sus puños envueltos en fuego y estaba a punto de conectarle cuando la enorme bala de agua le golpeo de lado mandándolo contra los arboles sobre os tejados aparecía Kushina y compañía mientras las sonrientes bijus señalaban al hombre como su prueba de rendimiento tenían que derrotarlo y claro ellas intervendrían si todo se ponía my mal –por favor venga Hokage_sama las chicas se harán cargo- decía una dulce Hinata mientras las chicas saltaban al ataque, el violento torbellino gigante conformado por las 5 Inuzuka barría con todo mientras impactaba al sujeto que era lanzado al aire para ser sujetado por las cadenas de chakra de Kasumi quien lo arrojaba con fuerza al suelo golpeándolo con poder mientras este se destrozaba y el hombre rebotando será alzado de nuevo al viento por una columna furiosa de agua cortesía de Kushina mientras Mei y Kurostruchi le golpeaban con bolas explosivas de lava que lo lanzaban al suelo a donde el enorme dragón de cristal se despedazaba mientras lo arrastraba por el suelo, todos lo que vieron eso estaban incrédulos el trabajo en equipo lo era todo en Konoha y cuando ellas trabajaban juntas eran en verdad devastadoras hasta un kage estaría en problemas si les encaraba a la vez; un rugido resonó con fuerza mientras la bestia alada aparecía en la aldea destrozando la torre tratando de adentrarse en ella mientras los ojos de Sarutobi se abrían como platos -¡KOHARU_CHAN!- su esposa estaba ahí y el monstruo trataba de llegar a ella las chicas corrieron junto al kage quien ahora era escoltado por Anko, Kurenai, Haku , Karuya y Shizune en busca de salvar a la mujer del kage; en la oficina Koharu empuñaba un kunai lista para defenderse del monstruo en la ventana cuando el ataque detono el suelo crujió mientras un pedazo de la torre era destrozado por un dragón de roca que caía sobre ella con una precisión milimétrica dejando un agujero enorme a todo l largo de ella, Sarutobi entro por el boquete abrazando a su esposa que le apretaba con fuerza mientras el suelo se removía y el monstruo alado surgía poderoso antes de ser alzado al cielo por un dragón de fuego cortesía de Anko que se disipo mientras los vientos helados de las primas evocaban un pilar de helo que encerraba al devorador; de regreso a la entada con el otro grupo una explosión denotaba al enemigo que rodeado de chakra y flamas poderosas se alzaba listo para aplastarlas –ustedes si serán un buen oponente vamos luchen todas juntas- les reto con determinación mientras las Inuzuka repetían el torbellino que de manera asombrosa el hombre rechazo con un derechazo llameante que destrozo el tornado de mujeres que volaron por el aire mientras el apretaba el puño denotando su musculatura y dejando salir mas poder y fuego de el  
>-<strong>ese tipo es demasiado fuerte Natsumi, quizá se han fortalecido pero el es demasiado<strong>- decía Hitomi a su hermana de cabellos rojos que asentía a sus palabras  
>-<strong>tienes razón ese tipo no será nada fácil mejor nos metemos antes de que mate a alguna<strong>- respondió la zorra lista para saltar a la lucha

-ninpou: hashira no turei (arte ninja: pilares fantasma)- dijo una suave voz mientras cientos de pilares negros y blancos aparecían rodeando a las biju inmovilizándolas por completo bajo la mirada atónita de las chicas, de entre los arboles apareció una mujer pelirroja que todo mundo reconoció de inmediato –**MITO**!- gritaron las demonio mientras la mujer pelirroja aparecía en escena seria y calmada, por su parte Kushina estaba en shock ante la apareicion de aquella mujer pero eso era nada comparada con la cara de total incredulidad de Tsunade al ver a su amada vuela de nuevo entre los vivos y como su enemiga –obasama- susurro sin creer nada de lo que veía la mujer pelirroja avanzo despacio mientras la arena de Rei se arrastraba por el suelo y ascendía al cielo destruyendo uno de los inusuales pilares que desvaneciendo a todos los demás mientras la legendaria mujer les miraba con serenidad  
>-es cierto este jutsu de restricción nunca funciono bien contigo verdad…Shukaku- decía ella mirando fijamente a la biju de una cola que tenia en este momento malos recuerdos relacionados con esa mujer y un vasija donde fue encerrada<br>-**Mito Uzumaki, que diablos haces aquí tu deberías estar en el otro mundo**- dijo la zorra de nueve colas mientras la mujer juntaba sus brazos metiéndolos bajo sus mangas en una pose respetuosa y relajada  
>-he revivido para luchar por mi amo, de todas ustedes las únicas que me darán problemas son Nanabi y Kyuubi las demás son solo basuras- dijo la mujer seria y dura mientras las biju ofendidas atacaban con fuerza<p>

La arena de Rei se lanzo contra la mujer pelirroja que con calma saco las manos de sus mangas con una tira de papel en ellas que brillaba con fuerza – gadoreru (barrera de choque)- soltó el trozo de papel que ardió con fuego antes de que un misterioso camp de fuerza casi trasparente apareciera rebotando la arena de Rei con facilidad mientras la Uzumaki encaraba a las chicas que le miraban con algo de miedo mientras ella trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y extendía sus manos al frente señalando a la biju de una cola que solo abria los ojos al reconocer el ataque de la pelirroja -ninpuo: go ryotan shogeki (arte ninja: barrera de las cinco puntas- el suelo brillo mientras cuatro líneas brillantes aparecían a los pies de Rei quien con agilidad salto eludiendo el ataque del que se desprendieron líneas brillantes sujetándola con fuerza de los tobillos mientras la jalaban al pentágono brillante mientras de cada punta surgían líneas brillantes que le sujetaban de las muñecas y la jalaban a suelo arrodillándola contra su voluntad mientras una quinta línea brillante como soga surgía atrapándola del cuello e inmovilizándola por completo mientras le miraba con rencor -recuerdas esto verdad Shukaku, es el mismo jutsu con el que te inmovilice antes de sellarte en esa vasija no luches que todo tu poder solo servirá para fortalecer la barrera- dijo Mito con calma antes de que su escudo brillante fuese golpeado con fuerza por un candente zorro de fuego que destrozo el escudo etéreo de la mujer pelirroja –esa barrera nunca pudo detenerme a mi Mito- y Natsumi se lanzo contra ella con una garra de fuego mientras la Uzumaki trazaba sellos despacio y sus manos brillaban con un chakra pudo y poderoso –ninpou: shinsei tenohira (arte ninja: palmas sagradas)- sus manos brillantes recibieron los golpes de Natsumi con fuerza deteniéndole en el acto antes de golpearla en el estomago al mas puro estilo Hyuuga resultando en el desprendimiento del poder que arrastro a la biju lejos de la mujer bajo la mirada en shock de todo mundo  
>-increible no sabia que Mito_sama fuese tan poderosa- decía Mikoto incrédula tras ves el ataque de la mujer pelirroja que logro lo que ellas no podían repeler a Natsumi<br>-no muchos lo saben pero Mito_sama era de hecho mas poderosa que Hashirama la verdad el solo inmovilizaba a los biju mientras que ella los sellaba a decir verdad Mito_sama logro lo que nadie ni el bastardo de Minato han logrado… sello a Natsumi sin la ayuda de un dios- dijo Kushina antes de agacharse y esquivar la violenta bola de fuego que casi le arranca la cabeza.

De regreso con el rubio este estaba intranquilo el poder convergía en la aldea de la hoja y podía sentir muchas firmas poderosas pero sobretodo la espeluznante presencia del devorador era lo que mas le alertaba, Oren volaba a toda velocidad bajando poco a poco a tierra mientras el rubio abrazando a las dos chicas sonrojadas se desvanecía en sombras para dejarlas en el suelo a salvo del peligro antes de regresar sobre el ave y encaminarse a la aldea a toda velocidad, en Konoha Haku y su prima miraban en shock como su grueso y duro hielo se destrozaba mientras el devorador adentraba en escena listo para asesinarlas rugiendo poderoso, todo mundo lo escucho y lo sabían era el fin de la aldea de Konoha, una sombra se vio sobre la aldea y antes de poder decir nada una bola de fuego rojo e intensa envolvió al demonio mandándolo directo al suelo justo a un lado de donde se desarrollaban los combates, todo se detuvo y vieron a la poderosa ave fénix volar sobre Konoha mientras la figura saltaba de ella cayendo a toda velocidad, Ryo no perdió el tiempo y lanzo un meteoro de fuego contra el rubio que girando sobre si mismo evoco un remolino de agua que deshizo la bola de fuego mientras el agua restante volaba contra el enemigo aplastándolo en el suelo, cayo sobre el piso que se cuarteo mientras el demonio rugiente surgía de los arboles saltando sobre la desprevenida Mito, esa criatura no entendía de aliados o enemigos solo sabia matar –Mokuton: ikite iru ne (elemento madera: raíces vivientes)- los arboles semovienron mientras las raíces se alzaban a toda velocidad sujetando al demonio con fuerza antes de jalarlo con fuerza y arrojarlo a la distancia mientras Mito miraba al extraño hombre recién llegado –(el… me ayudo)- pensaba confundida mientras el rubio miraba la precaria situación sin saber que debería hacer –hazte cargo de esa cosa Naruto_kun nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, y yo les ayudare con Mito- decía una ojimiel con determinación mientras el rubio asentía y corria a toda velocidad hacia el demonio que rugía pasando frente a la mujer pelirroja que solo le miro con curiosidad, Tsunade se planto entre las bijus y Mito quien solo le miraba con curiosidad  
>-te me haces conocida- dijo a mujer pelirroja mientras la rubia le miraba con cierto dolor y… amor?<br>-soy la esposa de Naruto_kun, Tsunade Ishura, ultima hija del clan Senju y nieta de Hashirama Senju y tu Mito Uzumaki… eres mi abuela!- grito la rubia dejando en shcok a la muejr pelirroja que solo le miraba fijamente antes de sentir una jaqueca  
>-aahh… eso… eso no importa prepárate mujer que por defender a esos demonios tu también caerás- y su cuerpo brillo mientras todo su poder se dejaba sentir en Konoha y era verdad Mito era mucho mas poderosa que Hashirama<p>

Por su parte el demonio se alzaba del suelo agresivo y poderoso listo para devorar al rubio que saltaba en el aire con su espada ya desenfundada y la energía negra brillaba en ella mientras lanzaba el corte y el viento negro dividía todo a su paso, la lucha estaba n marcha.

* * *

><p>Y se acabo el capitulo… no tienen que decirlo lo se soy muy malo pero que se le hará así soy, como vimos el rubio termino su entrenamiento y regreso a Konoha justo a tiempo ya que Ryo y Mito han comenzado el ataque Ryo parece poderoso aunque por lo visto Mito lo es mas solo basta con ver que le hizo a Rei en menso de 5 minutos, Tsunade le ha gritado que es de ella y eso provoco una clase de reacción aunque el lavado de cerebro parece ser muy fuerte, por su lado el rubio lucha contra el demonio no se porque pero creo que en el próximo capitulo veremos cosas muy interesantes ah si se me olvidaba que tal las inesperadas viajeras que conoció el rubio jejeje<br>_ellas ya las habías mencionado aunque no el como llegarían (el autor sonríe ante eso)  
>me muero de ganas por leer el cap de mañana (el autor asiente)<br>y saber como es el bankai de Naruto (mira con curiosidad al mencionado autor)  
>y para saber como Mito cae ante el encanto del rubio y reclama en su lugar en el clan ishura (las 4 rien pervertidas)<br>_en este punto me pregunto que es lo que mas esperan el bankai o lo de Mito

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a ser de Miu y Renka


	181. C178: Choques de poder

Hola gente que le este fic, ya es viernes y eso significa que es tiempo de terminar la semana y dejarlos a todos con este capitulo que espero les guste porque hay acción, acción y mas acción eso si se los puedo decir bueno hora de pasar a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze: <strong>no te apures ayudaran  
><strong>BUTY: <strong>si al fin salieron esas dos y si las luchas van a ser una locura  
><strong>Nesumy19Oz: <strong>gracias por leer y considerare la sugerencia  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>si todo mundo la paso mal cuando entrenaron kenichi se quedo solito o eso es lo que parece mientras no irrumpa en mi casa exigiendolas de regreso todo estara bien, y si Mito era en verdad tan poderosa  
><strong>abelisaisanchez:<strong>esa idea aunque algo cruel no me desagrada del todo eh  
><strong>KarinNarTayu:.<strong>..este... gracias por la ayuda aunque no debiste molestarte tanto aunque gracias por ayudarme a llegar a los mil reviews si recibiera uno por cada persona que lee un capitulo quiza ya estaria cerca de los 1500  
>bueno esto ya quedo es hora de disfrutar del nuevo capitulo<br>_oh al fin veremos el bankai de kurayami (el autor alza los hombros)  
>no juegues vas a dejarlo en el aire (el autor solo sonríe)<br>no lo hagas y te daremos un gran premio (le guiña el ojo)  
>se bueno y no lo cortes ahí si (se le repega demasiado)<br>_(todo rojo) espero que disfruten del capitulo

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 178: Choques de poder<strong>

Ryo estaba de pie con el ejercito de mujeres delante de el, la verdad el esperaba un rival poderoso casi invencible o por lo menos alguien que se aproximara al nivel del shodaime no una legión de chicas que si bien eran fuertes no deberían llegar la mayoría de ellas mas allá del nivel de un jounin exceptuando a una de esas pelirrojas y claro a la mujer del cabello azulado que le golpeo con ese dragón de cristal, sin duda ellas eran las mas fuertes del grupo y por ende las rivales mas peligrosas si se les miraba bien, con calma el poderoso hombre arremetió contra ellas a toda velocidad dejando tras de si una estela roja e incendiada mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad con sus manos llameantes, lanzo un golpe poderoso al frente contra la ojivioleta que agachándose salvo el pellejo por muy poco pero le dio tiempo a otras de atacar , una columna de vapor extraño y altamente caliente le golpeo en el pecho proveniente de aquella pelirroja que le representaba mayor oposición golpeándole en el pecho con mucha fuerza mandándolo de regreso a los arboles mientras otras dos chicas atacaban una de ellas Kurotsuchi lanzaba un gran dragón de piedra al cielo mientras que la otra hacia ascender un colosal reptil de viento que se precipitaba contra el hombre, el ataque de Kasumi se unió al de su colega de la roca cayendo sobre Ryo con una fuerza devastadora despedazando el suelo con gran facilidad -muy bien Kasumi_chan y tu también Kurotsuchi gran ataque en cojunto- felicito Kushina a las dos chicas mientras Mei sonreía orgullosa tras su aparente victoria, las demás estaban relajadas aunque claro el combate estaba lejos de acabar, una columna de fuego apareció antes de estallar en una capsula llameante que quemo los arboles a su alrededor mientras las chicas eran golpeadas con fuerza – si solo pueden hacer esto… no me van a derrotar- decía Ryo levantándose del suelo con algo de su ropa quemada o mas bien corroída por el vapor corrosivo de Mei.

La situación con las biju no podía ser mas estresante frente a ellas una serena Mito estaba de pie camada y lista para atacar con todo su poder mientras las chicas le miraban preocupadas y con cierto temor, recordaban muy bien a esa mujer y sus técnicas de sellado que fueron las responsables de que terminaran a la larga dentro de seres humanos que claro no fueron tratados precisamente bien, por su parte Tsunade a un lado de Natsumi aun no podía creer que su amada abuela estuviese frente a ella y menos que fuera su enemiga después de todo siempre la vio como una mujer de honor y dispuesta a sacrificarse a ella misma por el bien de los demás y ahora era su enemiga –si no te vas a quietar de mi camino… tendré que quitarte- dijo la mujer pelirroja a la ojimiel mientras trazaba sellos a una velocidad francamente superior a la de la mayoría de las personas mientras atacaba con fuerza, de la nada se materializo un enorme dragón de agua que se lanzo contra Tsunade con gran fuerza destrozando el suelo mientras la golpeaba y jalaba lejos de las biju pese a su extraordinaria fuerza, acabo empotrada en uno de los muros externos mientras la pelirroja se giraba a las biju –bien ahora creo que sigue la gata de dos colas- trazo sellos a toda velocidad y como con Rei líneas brillantes aparecían en el suelo listas para atrapar a la felina en un sellado de barrera que la inmovilizaría un buen tiempo como a su hermana paralizada, el suelo retumbo y el piso bajo Shineko se destrozo mientras la biju de dos colas saltaba salvándose del sellado y la pelirroja miraba al suelo donde tras un sendero de grietas el puño de Tsunade estaba clavando al miso mientras le miraba con decisión –no permitiré que selles a mis amigas me escuchaste- y la rubia arremetió contra Mito a toda velocidad, la mujer le miro aproximarse con fuerza con sus puños brillando en color verde cargados de fuerza listos para moler todo a su paso, lanzo un poderoso golpe al frente mientras Mito le miraba desinteresadamente, para asombro de quienes lo vieron la Uzumaki alzo la mano y con una facilidad pasmosa sostuvo el puño de Tsunade mientras empujaba con fuerza – con esta fuerza no bastara para que me lastimes- dijo la mujer de cabellos rojos mientras jalaba a Tsunade con fuerza alzándola del suelo, al mismo tiempo Katara se lanzaba al frente inundada de chakra demoniaco mientras la mujer pelirroja le arrojaba a la ojimiel sobre ella, recibió el golpe con fuerza sosteniendo a la mujer rubia mientras que Hitomi saltaba al cielo, cayo con fuerza lanzando una patada a la mujer pelirroja que solo salto a un lado mientras todo el suelo de despedazaba ante la fuerza superior de la biju de 7 colas , sus manos trazaron sellos a toda velocidad –ninpou: ten no hikari barasu (arete ninja: barras celestes de luz)- del cielo cayeron barras brillantes y azuladas que envolvieron a Hitomi como su se tratase de una lluvia de estacas peligrosas mientras la biju era atrapada en una prisión estrecha y brillante que le inmovilizaba –quizá ustedes son poderosas pero aun así su poder puede ser contenido- decía la pelirroja con un aire tranquilo mientras Katara, Shineko y Natsumi miraban a su hermana forcejear por ser libre mientras las barras brillantes emitían descargas de poder que menguaban la fuerza de Hitomi, -quien sigue- pregunto Mito con calma y seguridad mientras las biju se alistaban para la lucha sin cuartel.

El devoraros por su lado estaba en el suelo contemplando al rubio frente a el, su espada estaba enterrada en el suelo con un corte enorme en el suelo, el lo eludió por muy poco y ahora mismo estaba con sus alas extendidas mientras el rubio se alzaba del suelo desenterrando su espada mientras le miraba fijamente, en la cara del demonio un rostro serio se mostraba mientras el rubio le encaraba sereno y seguro, -vamos no corras de mi- y se lanzo contra el con su espada brillando negra y poderosa, las alas de la bestia se abrieron grandes y demoniacas mientras rugía amenazador y el rubio saltaba al ataque, su espada paso a toda velocidad frente a el dejando una línea negra mientras cortaba todo a su paso y el demonio se agachaba para contara atacar con n fuerte derechazo al rostro del rubio, su golpe nunca impacto a Naruto quien en ese momento estaba moviéndose a un lado lanzando la espada al frente mientras el demonio batía sus alas amenazante lanzando ondas de aire para detener al rubio que empuñaba su arma al frente, su espada brillo electrificada mientras el poder la inundaba y el brillo eléctrico le hacia brillar amenazante, zumbo con fuerza mientras el rubio arremetía dejando una línea estática en su camino mientras el demonio se desplazaba al aire aleteando con fuerza alejándose del rubio que le miraba con algo de molestia –detesto esas alas tuyas- dijo el rubio mientras una de sus manos trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y el suelo retumbaba mientras un gran dragón de cristal se alzaba y el rubio sobre su cabeza se elevaba al cielo, el poderoso reptil de cristal voló contra el enemigo rugiendo poderoso mientras atacaba de frente y el demonio lanzaba sus garras, el golpe fue brutal mientras el dragón de cristal se destrozaba y sus escombros bañaban el bosque mientras Naruto alzaba al cielo y caía sobre el demonio, su espada electrificada cayo con fuerza mientras el demonio le miraba caer sobre el, el golpe tremendo fue brutal y devastador mientras el demonio gritaba con fuerza.

Mikoto lanzaba una bola de fuego enorme contra Ryo mientras el enemigo atravesaba el fuego como si no estuviera ahí y se lanzaba contra a Uchiha desprevenida que no podía creer semejante poder, el enemigo se aproximo a toda velocidad listo para aplastarla cuando las cadenas de chakra aparecieron, le sujetaron de un brazo jalándole con fuerza alejándole de Mikoto mientras Kasumi lo alzaba al cielo , de nuevo un dragón de cristal e lanzo contra el mientras el lanzaba una patada llameante que despedazaba el alatque pulverizándole un costado del animal mientras este se desplomaba contra Kasumi quien incapaz de eludirle eta aplastada por los escombros brillantes y sus cadenas se desvanecían –con eso ni me derrotaran- dijo Ryo mientras miraba a Guren y se lanzaba contra ella a toda velocidad la usuaria de crista alzo un muro para detenerlo pero al igual que su dragón fue destrozado de un golpe mientras el enemigo se alzaba frente a ella con el puño envuelto en fuego rojo y quemante mientras la usuaria de cristal lo miraba cernirse sobre ella a toda velocidad, de nuevo alguien intervino salvando la vida de Guren, fue Fuu quien apareció con un puñetazo poderoso directo al pño del enemigo, si bien las llamas quemaron su puño un poco la fuerza del impacto lo lanzo de regreso hacia atrás, dio un giro en el aire y aterrizo sobre el suelo mientras la peliverse se tomaba de la mano herida -otra mas, que no comprenden que no me derrotaran- dijo Ryo mientras su cuerpo despedia grandes cantidades de poder el fuego de nuevo le rodeo mientras un enorme dragón de fuego se precipitaba contra las mujeres, en ese momento ocurrió, cuatro enormes dragones negros de huelo aparecieron golpeando de frente al dragón de fuego detonando en un torbellino gigante y poderoso que barría con todo a su paso mientras Haku y Karuya llegaban a la lucha, se lanzaron contra el disparando ataques de hielo que rechazaba con facilidad mientras su puños envueltos en fuego se oponían a los ataques cristalinos de las primas, Haku salto lanzando un poderoso vendaval de aire congelado directo de su boca mientras las estacas de Hielo de Karuya surgían del suelo y Ryo saltaba fuera del alcance de los ataques transformaban parte de la zona en un campo ártico y gélido, el hombre es miro de frente mientras el hielo convergía en los puños de las chicas que trazando sellos los alzaban al firmamento entrelazados, lanzaron el jutsu congelante mas poderoso de su clan volviendo todo a su paso hielo duro y grueso mientras el enemigo colocaba sus brazos al frente para soportar el embate incontenible de sus enemigas que reducían todo a una ventisca helada, empujaron con todas sus fuerzas mientras Ryo sentía su cuerpo enfriarse y antes de poder hacer nada estaba envuelto en el hielo y congelándose a cada segundo mas y mas.

Shineko saltaba al aire esquivando el jutsu de agua de Mito quien le miraba con calma mientras Katara contrarrestaba con bolas mortales de agua a presión que arrancaban arboles de un tajo golpeándoles sin parar una y otra vez mientras la pelirroja esquivava con facilidad, las bolas de fuego azul de Shineko eran rechazadas con intensos muros de agua que bloqueaban todo a su paso mientras Katara saltaba a la ofensiva rodeada de chakra que dibujaba en su espalda tres colas mientras reunía el poder entre sus manos amasando una esfera negruzca y poderosa –**tu no vas a sellarnos de nuevo**!- y como si se tratas de un cañón disparo la poderosa bijudama que golpeo a Mito en el estomago arrastrándola por el bosque antes de estallar con fuerza, una enorme extensión del mismo fue destrozado del impacto mientras Tsunade miraba con angustia la figura de su abuela desaparecer en la poderosa explosión que se sentía en toda la aldea, en su oficina el hokage miraba la detonación a la distancia seguro de una cosa, era una lucha sin cuartel a muerte, de regreso al bosque Natsumi sostenía uno de los hombros de Tsunade impidiéndole acudir al auxilio de su familia mientras esta le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos –**era nuestra enemiga, teníamos que luchar y derrotarla**- dijo con algo de pesar mientras la rubia bajaba la cabeza aceptando esa explicación de lo ocurrido con su abuela Mito, entonces paso el suelo se agito y bajo Katara surgieron pilares blancos y brillantes similares a los que aprisionaban a Hitomi quien aun atrapada miraba como la biju de 3 colas era alzada al aire mientras los pilares extraños brillaban envolviéndola en un apretado capullo –**pero que diablos es esto… sáquenme de aquí**!- grito la chica algo impresionada al no poder liberarse por ella misma de su prisión, de entre la bruma del ataque emergió la figura pelirroja de Mito con su ropa algo derruida pero fuera de eso ilesa e intacta para asombro de la zorra pelirroja que simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba viendo –eso **no se puede te golpeo con una bijudama directa como estas aun viva**!- grito una impresionada e indignada Shineko al ver como la mujer estaba de pie ante ellas con un rostro serio y una mirada relajada como si no le hubiese pasado nada en ese ataque –por un segundo temí por mi vida pero no fue nada que el sello de desvió no corrigiera gracias a el aun estoy con vida y lista para derrotarlas- recito solemne la mujer mientras las dos bijus aun libres se miraban entre si sin poder creerlo hasta que claro la youko esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras negaba con su cabeza a lo que estaba ocurriendo mientras que la ojimiel le miraba con duda ante esa reacción –tan poderosa y elusiva como siempre, por eso nunca necesitaste de mi poder verdad Mito si ya tenia el tuyo y lo usabas mas que bien, entonces luchemos Uzumaki- el cuerpo de la kitsune se rodeo de poder mientras todo su chakra ascendía del interior de ella delineándole rasgos aun mas demoniacos que antes como el surgimiento de sus orejas y la aparición de 9 colas esponjosas en su espalda mientras que Mito solo la miraba con calma –**Shineko… ayuda a las chicas contra el otro tipo, Mito… es mía me lo debe por atreverse a sellarme dentro de ella**- la gata no protesto en lugar de eso corrió a las chicas mientras Tsunade permanecía de pie mirando a la kuitsune rodeada de poder –ninpou: sekai no purotekuta (arte ninja: guardianes del mundo)- dijo Mito mientras del suelo brotaban dos figuras enormes cubiertas se sellos e inscripciones que brillaban poderosas mientras la mujer miraba a la zorra –acaben con la mujer- ordeno mientras los dos coloso de roca animada se lanzaban contra Tsunade que ya estaba en guardia lista para lo que fuera y Mito corría contra la zorra.

El demonio estaba en el suelo molesto y asombrosamente herido, en su pecho n corte algo quemado y sangrante estaba plasmado, del mismo gotas de algún fluido negro y asqueroso caían seguramente era su sangre mientras el rubio ninja le miraba desde el frente aun empuñando su espada, que dejaba de brillar mientras la electricidad se dispersaba en el aire –parece que no eres tan intocable como pensabas verdad-, dijo el ninja rubio mientras el demonio se alzaba del suelo y el vapor negruzco cubría al demonio y su poder aumentaba su tamaño mientras la herida de su pecho sanaba de inmediato ante los ojos de Naruto que solo pudo quejarse –genial esta cosa también tiene una gran regeneración- dijo el rubio algo molesto mientras el demonio guardaba sus alas y atacaba de frente contra el rubio, corrió a toda velocidad contra el rubio que blandió la espada a modo de defensa, las garras largas y negras se movían contra el rubio que rechazaba sus golpes con su espada mientras las chipas volaban y el rubio rechazaba sus ataques girando sobre el demonio que inflaba su pecho mientras escupía un chorro de un liquido acido y corrosivo, el rubio se agacho mientras su espada brillaba negra y la hundía en el suelo las cuchillas negras brotaron de todo lados mientras el demonio saltaba al aire escapando milagrosamente de los cientos de cuchillas que brotaron del suelo mientras el rubio le sonreía con la electricidad recorriendo su brazo –Raiton: ten no yari (elemento rayo: lanza celestial)- la lanza eléctrica voló contra el monstruo alado que recibió el golpe de frente estallando con fuerza e un a burbuja eléctrica de la que salió despedido hacia atrás, el rubio corrió a toda velocidad contra el enemigo lanzándose al frente mientras desenterraba su espada del suelo desvaneciendo las espadas oscuras mientras corría a toda velocidad contra el demonio que aterrizaba molesto sobre sus pies y manos como un animal salvaje, el rubio se detuvo bloqueando con Kurayami el coletazo asesino mientras el demonio saltaba sobre el, su garras brillaron mientras el rubio se veía atrapado, sus uñas afiladas se enterraron en la carne de los hombros de Naruto mientras el demonio le aplastaba con fuerza y el rubio se quejaba del dolor antes de ser alzado al aire y arrojado mientras la cola de la bestia sujetaba su espada arrancándosela de la mano y lanzándole a la distancia, como pudo Naruto aterrizo de pie mientras el poder regenerativo de Naruko sanaba sus heridas y el demonio atacaba de frente lanzándose con fuerza, sus garras cayeron sobre el rubio mientras los brazos de este se inundaban de electricidad y rechazaba los golpes de demonio con fuerza y destellos de electricidad mientras su pecho se inflaba y escupía la bola de aire que alejaba al demonio que abriendo sus alas sonreía al rubio antes de cargar de frente relamiéndose los labios.

-valla, este tipo acabo como una paleta de hielo se lo merecía el muy estúpido- decía una molesta tayuyá mientras pateaba la estatua que alguna vez fue el poderoso Ryo mientras las demás chicas felicitaban a las primas que con su congelante ataque sorpresa le terminaron derrotando, -oigan soy yo o el aire esta caliente- dijo una pensativa Kin antes de que pasara, la estatua de hielo estallo mientras el poderoso Ryo surgía del hielo destrozado con una mirada de ira en su cara –detesto el hielo!- rugió poderoso y mas que furioso mientras las candentes flamas de sus puños rugían poderosas quemando todo la zona mientras las chicas le miraban en shock como el sujeto atraía sus dos puños juntos a frente a su pecho cargando un devastador ataque –Katon: Kasai shotto (elemento fuego: disparo de fuego)- la bola brillante salió despedida con fuerza mientras volaba por el air vaporizando todo a su paso mientras se precipitaba sobre las chicas que solo pudieron resguardarse detrás del grueso muro de cristal de Guren, fue un golpe directo que estallo como si se tratase de una bomba enorme u colosal que destrozo todo a su paso mientras las chicas volaban por el aire heridas y sangrantes con las ropas quemadas, en la zona del impacto solo Guren seguía de pie apenas mientras la sangre caía de su hombro herido donde un pedazo de cristal estaba enterrado en el ella sangraba profusamente sobre sus rodillas mientras el poderoso Ryo corría con fuerza contra ellas, sus manos extendidas como navajas rodeadas de fuego estaban por golpear a Guren quien solo le miraba caer contra ella –(adiós mi amado Naruto_sama)- pensaba la mujer mientras el hombre se lanzaba contra ella, el suelo se removió y una enorme y afilada estaca de roca surgió frente a la mujer de cristal lanzándose contra el usuario de fuego que solo resistió el golpe cruzando sus brazos mientras el fuego quemaba la misma, ante Guren apareció la mujer que hasta ahora estaba ausente su cabello de colores plateados hondeaba al viento mientras sus ropas suaves y sueltas le daban un aspecto muy heroico –no te apures Guren que ya llegamos- decía la sonriente Miho mientras las otras 3 figuras caian junto a ellas Morrigan, Lilith y Moka estaban finalmente en escena, la mujer medio vampiro se lanzo contra Ryo alzando una colosal ola de tierra que se lanzo contra el con una fuerza aplastante, Ryo miro el poderoso ataque caer sobre el mientras saltaba lanzando una patada de media luna que carbonizaba una sección del ataque por la que salió a toda prisa lleno de fuerza y poder , aterrizo sobre la tierra revuelta corriendo contra MIho –que ustedes no dejan de aparecer nunca!- decía el hombre molesto mientras sus puños llameantes se lanzaban contra Miho, las rocas ascendieron del suelo bloqueando los ataques de Ryo mientras Miho saltaba lejos del ataque del enemigo que son una sonrisa lanzaba un látigo de fuego que se precipitaba contra ella, Miho se agacho eludiendo el latigazo pero no pudo esquivar el segundo ataque que le sujeto de un tobillo –aaaaaahhhh- grito de dolor mientras su piel se quemaba y el enemigo la jalaba hacia el, le conecto un poderoso derechazo al rostro estrellándola contra el suelo mientras la sangre volaba de su nariz rota, la miro en el suelo mientras el fuego en sus puños brillaba con fuerza, lanzo el furioso golpe contra ella listo para moler su cabeza contra el suelo, pero el disparo oscuro le golpeo en la cara mandándolo de nuevo al suelo mientras una molesta Moka daba un paso al frente – eres un bastardo que no sabe tratar bien a una dama- la mujer de cabellos plateados ataco.

Se movió como una sombra lanzando una poderosa patada al hombre que con fuerza bloqueaba el ataque de la vampiresa que simplemente se alzaba en el aire flotando casi como si volara –vuelas? En esta aldea abundan las cosas raras- dijo Ryo antes de lanzar un enorme dragón de fuego que casi golpea a la vampiresa que moviéndose a un costado lanzaba misiles negros que barrían con el suelo destrozándolo todo mientras el enemigo se cubría en una burbuja de llamas intensas, -esconderte no servirá tonto- dijo la mujer mientras el hombre estallaba, su burbuja detono en una red de fuego quemante que ascendía al cielo mientras Moka se cubría para defenderse del quemante ataque que barría con todo a su paso mientras el hombre miraba como las chicas eran de nuevo lanzadas al cielo presas de la explosión, -Nada mal para un simple humano- dijo una sonriente Morrigan mientras sus alas y las de Lilith se abrían revelándolas ilesas pese al ataque del enemigo que las miraba con una ceja alzada –lo que faltaba mujeres con injerto de murciélago- dijo algo irritado mientras la súcubo fruncía el seño ante semejantes palabras mas que nada por decirlas de ese modo –la vampiresa tiene razón, no sabes tratar a una dama…Soul fist- y lanzo el ataque al frente mandando el poderoso murciélago envuelto en llamas que Ryo sostuvo con su brazo con cierta facilidad siendo empujado un poco hacia atrás mientras el brazo se le entumía un poco –ustedes si parecen buenas oponentes exceptuando a la mocosa enclenque – Morrigan se detuvo en seco si había algo que ella sabia muy bien era una cosa su hermana detestaba que la llamasen mocosa y ahora para colmo la llamaba de ese modo miro de reojo a su hermanita la siempre dulce y tierna Lilith que estaba bueno -¡ A QUIEN LLAMAS MOCOSA ENCELNQUE!- mas que furiosa mientras se lanzaba contra el enemigo a toda velocidad, la verdad Ryo estaba asombrado en menos de un parpadeo la pelilila estaba justo frente a el atacándole con fuerza, sus puñetazos eran contrario a su apariencia muy fuertes sin mencionar su talento con las patadas que le lanzaba a cada rato donde el apenas las lograba bloquear, Moka aterrizo a un lado de Morrigan mirándola discretamente ante la actitud de la pelilila –no lo parece pero es casi tan fuerte como yo… y esta furiosa- dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras Ryo lanzaba un puñetazo de fuego que Lilith bloqueada con una de sus alas antes de arremeter con fuerza contra el –luminus ilusión- una segunda Lilith apareció a espaldas del enemigo que no supo reaccionar, antes de darse cuenta estaba siendo golpeado por las dos chicas que se coordinaban a la perfección mientras lo mantenían envuelto en una espiran de golpes y sacudidas victima de las incesantes patadas y puñetazos, la segunda Lilith lo pateo con fuerza alzándolo al aire donde la original ya atacaba cayendo sobre el, por un segundo su pierna cambio de forma asemejando un hacha que golpeo a Ryo en el pecho mientras la sangre volaba por el aire y el sujeto se desplomaba al suelo con un profundo corte en el toro sangrando profusamente –¡ahora dime quien es la mocosa enclenque!- decía la aun molesta chica mientras Moka tenia una gota en la nuca y Morrigan sonreía orgullosa solo cuando estaba molesta ella mostraba todo su poder.

Tsunade luchaba con fiereza sus enemigos eran en verdad duros casi como diamantes, por mas que los golpeaba simplemente seguían ilesos y atacaban de frente, de nuevo lanzo un poderoso puñetazo que el guardián recibió en el pecho vibrando con fuerza sin siquiera desmadejarse o agrietarse, mientras que su compañero aparecía a espaldas de la rubia sujetándole con fuerza, Tsunade forcejeaba pataleando y zarandeándose pero nada servía esos dos simplemente no sentían nada y ni hablar de ser heridos, sus brazos estaba inundados con chakra para forzar la ruptura de l enemigo que la sujetaba pero no servía el simplemente lo soportaba todo como si no valiera de nada –maldita sea estos dos son irrompibles… eso es!- pensó con una sonrisa ante su vivaz idea mientras desviaba el poder a sus piernas, se inclino y con fuerza alzo al pesado guardián antes de saltar con el al aire mientras el otro les miraba con su cara sin facciones cayeron sobre el otro ser de piedra con símbolos brillantes de espaldas, fue un poderoso golpe que obligo al primero a soltar a la rubia que alzándose sobre ellos inundo su puño derecho de poder –yo no los puedo romper… pero que tal entre ustedes!- y los golpeo con fuerza en efecto su golpe no les hirió pero forzó el choque entre ellos mientras las grietas aparecían en sus cuerpos duros y aparentemente irrompibles mientras los símbolos dejaban de brillar y se destrozaban uno sobre el otro, la ojimiel cayo sobre sus rodillas eso fue bastante duro aunque no como lo que pasaba frente a ella, el poderoso chakra de Mito fluía por su chorro colosal de agua que estaba colisionando con el caudal de fuego de Natsumi mientras el vapor emanaba del agua vaporizada que pululaba en el viento hasta que los ataques se detuvieron –eres una youko tan tonta, solo acepta tu derrota ya perdiste conmigo una vez no lo olvides- decía Mito mientras buscaba entre la bruma a la silueta hanyou de la zorra que se alzaba a sus espaldas usando sus colas a modo de extremidades mientras la apretaba con fuerza –**solo ganaste porque estaba débil Mito**!- dijo la kitsune mientras el chakra inundaba sus colas y quemaba a la mujer Uzunaki que se desvanecía en una burbuja de agua, -**un maldito clon de agua**- decía la zorra empapada mientras Mito aparecía frente a ella con sus manos juntas y ojos cerrados lista para atacar –uzumaki Ninpou: nagareru kawa o fuin (arte Ninja uzumaki: sello del rio fluyente)- el agua sobre la zorra brillo mientras se expandía sobre ella como si fuese alguna clase de polímero extraño que se expandía sobre ella mientras forcejeaba, el agua en el piso también broto como si fuese agua espesa y casi cuajada que comenzaba a envolverle las piernas mientras ascendía hasta sus colas sujetándolas una a la vez bajo la atenta mirada de Mito que no se movía de su lugar mientras la kitsune era capturada por su sello –te lo dije, tu derrota era inevitable- dijo con calma mientras Natsumi sentía como su cuerpo era finalmente abrazado en esa extraña burbuja liquida que comenzaba a solidificarse en la superficie mientras en el interior todo se movía a su alrededor como si fuese agua –(**yo no perder contra ella ni hoy ni nunca**!)- pensó la furiosa Kitsune mientras su chakra estallaba con fuerza y la burbuja detonaba en un estallido que barría con todo a su paso arrancando arboles y removiendo la tierra mientras sus colas brillaban y el chakra brotaba en ella, todo su poder estaba casi liberado y ahora mismo solo tenia un blanco en mente, Mito quien con calma empezaba dejar brotar su chakra que comenzaba a equipararse con el de la biju bajo la mirada atónita de Tsunade quien no podía creer tal poder de su abuela; Ryo de nuevo se levanto del suelo sangrando molesto y mas que furioso mientras Lilith entraba en pose de batalla lista para enfrentarle con fuerza y molestia aun no pagaba por el insulto –creo que dejare de contenerme- su chakra se expandió como con Mito a niveles colosales mientras Morrigan miraba con preocupación y le lanzaba una mirada a Moka quien asentía, de inmediato las dos mujeres se colocaron a los costados de la pelilila listas para luchar contra el poderoso hombre.

Naruto por su lado lanzaba balas de cristal contra e demonio alado que se esforzaba por golpearle, su poder estaba desbocado y aun así el demonio le arrinconaba poco a poco como aquella vez en que no termino nada bien, lanzo una bola de fuego que como la vez pasada e demonio asimilo con facilidad mientras se lanzaba contra el ninja rubio que apenas lograba esquivar sus golpes cada vez mas veloces, les estaba comenzando a ganar, por un segundo el rubio vio una sola oportunidad de alcanzar a Kurayami, en sus ojos brillo el Batsunengan y antes de decir nada señalo al demonio mientras realizaba la implosión sus alas se aplastaron igual que su cuerpo mientras el poderoso ataque lo oprima de todas las direcciones posibles mientras era alzado en el aire antes de que se disipara la fuerza, el demonio cayo al suelo y de inmediato sus alas se regeneraron mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio ya de ojos azules, lanzo sus garras al frente hundiéndolas en su estomago mientras la sangre volaba por el aire mientras el rubio brillaba antes de estallar en una burbuja eléctrica poderosa y devastadora que mandaba al demonio alado al cielo mientras n pilar de roca se alzaba con el rubio sobre el empuñando de nuevo su espada, el demonio gruño molesto mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos; todo mundo se detuvo en el acto la presencia de Naruto podía sentirse por todos lados mientras su cuerpo emitía un extraño brillo azulado  
>-Bankai!- grito al viento y el poder le inundo<p>

(denle click como siempre si desean ambientación  
><span>watch?v=pBp4DICSJn4<span> )

El pilar negro ascendió al cielo mientras el poder del rubio se expandía y las chicas jurarían escuchar una suave voz en el aire resonando por toda la aldea de la hoja y sus alrededores era casi como si estuviera empezando a cantar solo para ellos mientras el poder de Naruto se liberaba al máximo y todo el mundo miraba en la dirección donde el demonio aleteaba y el pilar del poder podía verse disipándose poco a poco mientras la ojivioleta lo sabia –esa la voz de Kurayami- dijo una impresionada Kushina reconociendo la vos de la peliblanca en el aire mientras la negrura se disipaba revelando al rubio que había cambiado, sus pantalones ahora holgados y de color negro estaban sujetos a sus botas por vendas grises mientras una cinta blanca le sujetaba de la cintura con un gran nudo al frente, su camisa gris estaba algo apretada a su torso mientras una prenda semejante a un kimono negro y algo viejo yacía abierto, sobre sus hombros había hombreras dignas de una armadura samurái en color gris claro mientras su cabello un poco mas opaco ondeaba a viento y el su mano empuñaba una enorme zanbato de mango cilíndrico y lago sujeto a la empuñadura donde las letras doradas de la espada parecían brillar con los rayos del sol, "la voluntad que divide la existencia" decían el ellas mientras una línea recta sujetaba la hoja al ancho y recto mango en forma de " T" era una hoja larga y negra de filo peligroso que brillaba bajo el sol  
>-Kurai Umi (océano oscuro)- dijo el rubio antes de colocar el arma sobre su hombro y mirar fijamente al demonio frente a el, su bankai estaba liberado<p>

* * *

><p>Y se acabo el capitulo, la verdad yo iba a cortarlo mas arriba pero me dije nah no merecen que darse con la duda de cómo es todo el fin de semana mejor los dejo con la duda de que mas va a pasar porque como vimos Mito y Natsumi van a empezar a pelear enserio mientras Moka, Morrigan y Lilith se van a agarrar a trancazos con Ryo sin contar claro con que veremos al fin los alcanzes del bankai del rubio, sin duda nos espera un emocionante capitulo el lunes que entra no creen?<br>_oye Kurayami estaba cantando?( el autor asiente)  
>porque haría eso (mira al autor que no dice nada)<br>estas tramando algo con eso verdad (el autor alza los hombros)  
>ya quiero saber que mas va a pasa r(mirando al autor para que le cuente)<br>_como siempre no les daré spoiler los veo el lunes, se cuidan

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>Pd: que tal la "linda" reacción de Lilith eh


	182. C179: El oceano oscuro

Bien gente como les va ya es lunes y es hora de saber que va a pasar en la lucha y claro también saber que diablos va a pasar con la aldea de Konoha que si todo marcha a como iba el capitulo pasado desaparece del mapa pero bueno no me quiero adelantar mejor lean el capitulo y juzguen ustedes pero antes los reviews  
><strong>Silber D wolf<strong>: que bueno que t gusto el tema de fondo  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:espero que todo haya salido buen con la operacion y que esta sane rapido de todo corazon te lo deseo, y si muchas cosas han pasado y otra mas estan por ocurrir jeje  
><strong>loquin<strong>:si mito es tan fuerte no olvides que al ser revividos su poder es aumentado de ahi quea tan fuerte ahora y si necesitan verdadero entrenamiento  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:no las olvidare no te apures y si soy muy malo por dejarlos con la duda pero me gusta dejarlos en suspenso  
><strong>amlj00<strong>:francamente... no tengo idea empezo en diciembre del año pasado por ahi de finales mas o menos  
><strong>Dakmoon<strong>: gracias por la critica ayuda mucho y si tengo muchas cosas que podria corregir pero aun no soy muy experimentado en esto y algunas cosas se me salen de control como ya te habras dado cuenta que bueno que agradara lo de akemi y sobre la historia de minato csobre como la volvio una cosa asesina me esforce en ello para que de verdad pudiesemos detestar a este rubio,lo de los unicornios ni por la cabeza se me paso gracias por mencionarlo, lo de los elementos pensaba lo mismo y he leido historias de ese tipo por eso no quise hacer eso con este nartuto ya ves que si lucha solo con cristal guren le ganaria es lo mismo con las demas no porque lo use significa que es el mejor en el, lo del harem no te apures que al fin ya se va a terminar de grandar mas ya no podria manejar creeme, lo dem mai mas que nada fue un regalo de cumpleaños para un amigo la verdad pensaba eiminarla pero creo que no se puede tiene demsaidos fans y ciertamente eres el unico que se dio cuenta de quien es en verdad Ryo eso me agrada ademas he de mencionarte que si bien esta basado en ellos es de hecho mucho mas poderoso que los dos bbiene siendo una fusion de ahi sus capacidades en la luch, tratare de esmerarme mas con la ortografia que es mi mayor problema creeme bueno gracias por el review  
>bueno como esto quedo es hora de leer el capitulo<br>_me moría de ganas por leer el cap (mira la pantalla)  
>ya somos dos (se sienta a su lado)<br>me pregunto quien ira a parar a Mito que parece indetenible (mirando al autor que no dice nada)  
>será que Naruto va a usar su encanto con ella para traerla a su bando (las 4 sonríen pervertidamente)<br>_creo que ellas se adelantan demasiado a los hechos, pero en fin asi son ellas disfruten del cap

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 179: Océano oscuro<strong>

El silencio era total y abrumador, ni enemigos o aliados se movían mientras el poder y el cambio de aspecto de Naruto se revelaba ante todo mundo quien no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, en sus manos su espada había cambiado por completo de forma pasando de una simple y común espada a una enorme zanbato casi del tamaño de la mis samehada que portaba el renegado de Kiri, ahora mismo nadie podía articular palabra alguna mientras el demonio alado aleteaba frente al rubio con una expresión molesta en su cara y el rubio le miraba con una calma y frialdad casi increíble e imposible, con un rugido molesto el demonio se lanzo de frente a toda velocidad mientras el rubio batía su espada de un lado a otro, un rugido amenazador salió de su boca mientras lanzaba sus garras al frente en un intento por atravesar a Naruto quien con solo poner la espada al frente detuvo el golpe del demonio antes de empujar con fuerza y rebotarlo en el aire antes de lanzar el golpe, su espada ascendió hacia arriba antes de que el rubio saltara del pilar de roca y lanzara el poderoso corte contra la bestia alada, fue como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta el rubio dejo caer la espada y de ella broto una delgada línea negra vertical que volviéndose una onda de corte cruzo el aire dividiéndolo todo con fuerza y velocidad mientras el demonio apenas pudo eludía y los arboles eran cortados de un tajo, Naruto se poyo en la columna de roca lanzándose al frente con la espada al frente como un escudo golpeando al demonio con ella mientras ambos se desplomaban al suelo con una fuerza tremenda mientras todo mundo parecía reaccionar al fin  
>-quien es el?- preguntaba una confundida Mito al ver el extraño cambio en el rubio mientras Natsumi irradiaba todo su poder<br>-**es mi esposo y futuro padre de mis hijos**- declaro con una sonrisa y una seguridad asombroso la youko antes de saltar al ataque

El choque fue frontal mientras Natsumi empujaba con todo su poder, su chakra hervía con fuerza mientras asemejaba grandes garras mortales que se precipitaban contra Mito quien con velocidad trazo sello a toda prisa antes de golpear el suelo y aparecer un brillante circulo blanco que casi parecía proyectar a su alrededor un pilar de luz brillante, en cuanto las garras tocaron el borde del circulo se desintegraron por completo mientras ascendían al cielo diluidas en su totalidad –la restricción anula tu poder, deberías recordarlo no zorra- la Uzumaki sonrió con cierta arrogancia mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y d los arboles a su alrededor así como de las plantas se deprendían chispas brillantes de chakra que convergían a su alrededor mientras ella trazaba sellos, golpeo con fuerza el suelo haciendo brotar grandes garras negras alrededor de Natsumi que la sujetaron con fuerza mientras ella destrozaba las piedras cubiertas de extraños símbolos y Mito cargaba el ataque –se que esto si lo recuerdas…Uzumaki ninpou: shizen no bareru (arte ninja uzumaki: cañón de la naturaleza)- dijo la mujer pelirroja mientras las chipas de chakra se reunían entre sus manos y brillaba de color blanco puro y resplandeciente antes de salir disparado contra la kitsune que solo pudo ver el disparo acercándose a toda velocidad contra ella –**maldición**- y le golpeo de frente arrastrándola por el bosque antes de estallar como si se tratase de una bijudama solo que en lugar de ser un estallido negro era un blanco y poderoso –**Natsumi**!- gritaba una aterrada Hitomi desde su prisión al ver como su hermana era sacudida con todo el poder de la legendaria pelirroja del clan Uzumaki; por su lado Tsunade estaba estupefacta mirando como su amada abuela acababa de moler de un golpe a la zorra de cabellos rojos con un solo ataque –(con que ese era el cañón que tanto temía mi abuelo… ya veo porque cuando lo amenazaba con dispararle el hacia lo que ella quisiera)- pensaba la ojimiel mientras la mujer pelirroja comenzaba a marchar a Rei sosteniendo en sus manos un pergamino del que saco una vasija no muy grande que hizo a la biju abrir los ojos ante lo que se aproximaba a ella –muy bien empezare por a mas débil, no te apures que ya sabes lo que sigue… solo te sellare- amenazo con calma mientras se aproximaba a la forcejeante Rei que trataba de ser libre de sus ataduras.

Ryo estaba rodeado de su poder tras superar el pequeño asombro del nuevo nivel de Naruto y estaba bastante entretenido, sus brazos rodeados de flamas estaban bloqueando los ataques poderoso de Moka quien no se cansaba de lanzar derechazos e izquierdosos a diestra y siniestra contra el poderoso hombre que simplemente bloqueaba todo con fuerza –vamos hazlo mejor que apenas voy a alcanzar mi máximo poder- dijo con arrogancia el poderoso Ryo mientras que Moka saltaba de frente lanzándole una patada, la sostuvo con facilidad antes de girar con ella y lanzarla a la distancia mientras que Lilith saltaba sobre el dando giros a toda velocidad mientras sus alas casi parecían tomar la forma de afiladas navajas que amenazaban con cortarlo en pedazos, cuando el hombre lanzo una patada llameante a la chica golpeándole en el vientre con mucha fuerza mandándola al aire –aun falto yo- dijo Morrigan saltando a la acción mientras lanzaba su ataque frontal saltando al aire y cayendo sobre el, fue como sus piernas se transformaran en un colosal taladro que destrozo el suelo cuando el lo esquivo y ella salto lanzando un derechazo que no le golpeo no corrió con la misma suerte con los golpes oscuros que se alzaron del suelo elevándolo al aire mientras la súcubo lanzaba un murciélago de fuego golpeándole en el cuerpo antes de caer al suelo elevándolo de nuevo al aire donde una recuperada Moka ya lo esperaba con algo oscuro en sus manos, su afinidad a la oscuridad estaba cargada y con fuerza lanzo un violento disparo al hombre mandándolo a suelo a toda velocidad –Lilith!- grito la súcubo peliverde cuando su hermana de cabellos lilas a aprecio donde el tipo estaba por caer con su replica lista, no toco el suelo cuando la chica comenzó a golpearlo una y otra vez mientras la sangre de Ryo volaba por el aire y de nuevo era mandando al cielo por una patada de Lilith mientras la verdadera aparecía con su pierna ya asemejando un hacha lista para rematarlo -¡te tengo!- dijo Ryo mientras abria los ojos y sus manos rodeadas de fuego sostenían el golpe de la peliverde mientras la apretaba con fuerza, la jalo mientras caían al suelo conectando un rodillazo a su estomago y con fuerza un puño llameante golpeo el rostro de la pelilila mientras caían al suelo y el golpe resonaba con fuerza en un torbellino de fuego y destrucción que barría con todo a su paso -¡LILITH!- grito Morrigan al ver el tremendo impacto que la súcubo menor recibió de frente.

El devorador atacaba con fuerza, su cole se blandía de un lado a otro mientras el rubio usando su nueva espada bloqueaba los golpes de demonio con una facilidad bastante inusitada para alguien que blande semejante espada con una sola mano mientras rechazaba su cola con una facilidad asombrosa –_ahora Naruto_sama muéstrale de lo que estas hecho-_ dijo una voz en la cabeza del rubio que solo alzo su espada antes de lanzarla, el arme giro con fuerza y velocidad volviéndose una colosal sierra que giraba a máxima velocidad lanzándose contra el demonio que apenas logro eludirle mientras el rubio a aprecia a su espalda- sorpresa!- dijo mientras la bestia alada miraba los resplandecientes puños eléctricos golpearle, fue un derechazo impresionante el que le clavo en la cara antes de conectar otro en su estomago con la misma fuerza que el anterior, lo elevo en el aire mientras su puño irradiaba fuego y electricidad –se que recuerdas este… raihiken (puño eléctrico de fuego)- grito el rubio antes de conectar el poderoso golpe que detono en el remolino de fuego y electricidad que mando al demonio al aire mientras u cuerpo era quemado y electrocutado, aterrizo apenas de pie con algunos cortes y heridas menores mientras le lanzaba al rubio una mirada por demás furiosa –te preguntaras porque no lograste absorberlo no?... simple en este estado no importa que te lance no podrás drenarlo ni absorberlo ya que esta inundado de energía espiritual que según me dijo Taiyo no puedes asimilarle- decía el rubio con una enorme sonrisa mientras el demonio se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad y claro Naruto esquivaba todos su ataques con facilidad, lanzo un derechazo que el rubio bloqueo con su brazo electrificado antes de clavar un codazo a la cabeza del demonio que trastabillo antes de que el rubio lanzara un jutsu inesperado, su mano izquierda trazo los sellos con velocidad mientras azotaba el suelo con su pie invocando serpientes de roca que se enroscaban en el demonio que pronto se hallaba sujeto por las piedras –adivino esto te trae malos recuerdos no, según se Rikudo uso a Taiyo para aumentar su poder y evitar que tu asimilaras su poder, aunque esa capacidad fue mejorada por lo que me dijeron ya no puedes asimilarlo y eso no te tiene muy feliz que digamos… por cierto, mi espada viene de regreso- el silbido resonó mientras los arboles se destrozaban bajo el veloz paso de la sierra voladora que destrozaba todo mientras se precipitaba contra el demonio alado, escupió un fuerte chorro de acido soltándose de las rocas aunque no a tiempo, la espada paso a toda velocidad cortando su estomago salpicando la extraña sangre del demonio por todos lados, el arma se enfilo contra el rubio que alzando una mano sujeto el mango con fuerza mientras era empujado un par de metros, el demonio le miro irritado y furioso su cuerpo estaba herido de nuevo y pese a sanar de inmediato aun sentía el dolor de la herida en el, gruño agresivo mientras alzaba el vuelo y el rubio le miraba alzarse antes de caer en picada sobre el a toda velocidad –kuroi yahiruchi (flecha negra)- y el rubio lanzo su espada ennegrecida al cielo a una velocidad tremenda mientras una línea como soba se entrelazaba al mango de la misma mientras ascendía al cielo, el demonio de movió a un costado esquivándole mientras el rubio jalaba la soba oscura jalando la espada de regreso mientras daba un giro en el suelo jalando el hilo negro, la espada se meció en el aire mientras el rubio daba vueltas en el suelo y la espada giraba como una carena gigante y oscura que amenazaba con cortar al demonio que le eludía con habilidad gracias a sus grandes alas hasta que alzando un pie el rubio jalo el hilo negro lanzado la espada contra el demonio que pronto estaba atado en el extremo oscuro mientras el rubio sonreía -hoden (descarga)- y de las manos del ojiazul broto una corriente eléctrica gigantes que corrió por la línea negra electrocutando al demonio que rugía de dolor mientras el rubio jalaba la cuerda haciéndolo girar en el aire y precipitarse al suelo entumido mientras el saltaba sosteniendo la espada listo para acabarlo inundando la espada de fuego quemante, llamas que se ennegrecían por el poder de la nueva Kurayami – hi no kiru (corte de fuego)- y el rubio soltó el corte contra el demonio que grito de dolor mientras la línea de flamas ennegrecidas cortaba y quemaba todo a su paso.

Morrigan estaba de muy mal humor, Ryo se acaba de levantar del humeante cráter donde una herida y sangrante Lilith se hallaba inconsciente y con algo de su ropa quemada mientras el hombre se sacudía el polvo mirando los restos de sangre en su mano antes de lanzarle una sonrisa arrogante a las dos mujeres –creo que la mate, era un mocosa enclenque después de todo- dijo con esa sonríes mientras Morrigan presa de la ira se lanzaba al ataque, estaba mas que furiosa y sus puños volaban en golpes consecutivos que el hombre bloqueaba con facilidad mientras la poderosa súcubo luchaba por detenerle y golpearle al menos una vez, se agacho o barrio sus pies derribando al suelo antes de atacar, lanzo el golpe al cielo mientras los cortes negros ascendían dividiendo todo y golpeándole con fuerza mientras lo alzaba al cielo y la poderosa súcubo ataca con todo su poder mientras lo alzaba al aire de una patada de media luna que lo precipitaba sangrando de las mejillas mientras el tipo se desplomaba y ella mas que molesta atacaba sin piedad –Soul phenix – dijo la sucubo mientras le soplaba un beso y extraños corazones deformados volaban por el aire despedidos de todo su cuerpo golpeando a Ryo con fuerza mientras lo azotaban con fuerza y la lluvia de corazones no se detenía mientras el golpe de cada uno resonaba con fuerza mientras el suelo se destrozaba y Ryo erra aplastado sin piedad una y otra vez, hasta que la súcubo finalmente se detuvo y espero ver el resultado de su fiero ataque, en el suelo destrozado el cuerpo del enemigo yacía tirado cuando de nuevo el calor aumento y Ryo a toda velocidad se alzaba destrozando el suelo mientras saltaba contra la súcubo –ryuken (puño dragón)- las alas de Morrigan fueron al frente a modo de defensa mientras el poderoso golpe impactaba de lleno en una detonación de fuego violento y llameante que la empujaba con fuerza mientras sus alas a modo de escudo eran quemadas y heridas hasta que voló por el aire herida y lastimada –nada mal mujer, ese ataque tan raro si me lastimo pero como viste soy mucho mejor que tu- decía Ryo mientras cargaba otro puño de fuego y se lanzaba contra Morrigan, pero se detuvo en el acto cuando el misil oscuro se dejo ir contra el, lo golpeo con fuerza mientras era arrastrado por el suelo y todo se destrozaba al mismo tiempo que Moka saltaba al aire y atacaba a máxima velocidad, cayo sobre el con una patada poderosísima que hundió el suelo y resonó con fuerza mientras saltaba sobre el lanzado un derechazo que el hombre bloqueo con problemas antes de contraatacar con un derechazo letal mientras el enemigo se alzaba con fuerza deteniendo el ataque de la mujer con su puño derecho que se lanzaba contra ella envuelta en fuego golpeándole la cara mientras Moka retrocedía con algo de sangre goteando de su mejilla herida –eres un malnacido- dijo la molesta vampiresa mientras su manos brillaban oscuras y ataba de frente contra el poderoso Ryo que se defendía como podía con sus puños de fuego recibiendo los golpes poderosos de Moka con sus manos en llamas que simplemente se reusaban a perder mientras el bloqueaba todo antes de pasar al ataque, lanzo un derechazo que ella apenas bloqueo mientras el enemigo saltaba con agilidad cayendo sobre ella con sus dos pies rodeados de fuego, los brazos de Moka funcionaron como bloqueo mientras el poderoso golpe liberaba grandes cantidades de fuego mientras la aplastaba contra el suelo.

-resiste Lilith, ya casi- decía una preocupada Shizune mientras curaba a la herida súcubo que poco a poco volvía a la conciencia mientras Moka finalmente era aplastada por el poderoso enemigo que la hundía en el suelo con fuerza antes de mirar a la medico pelinegra y alzar una ceja –sabes los doctores no deben estar solos nunca- se lanzo contra ella listo para matarla cuando las flamas azules de Shineko aparecieron , envolviendo a Ryo quien retrocedió mientras giraba evocando su propio fuego a modo de defensa deteniendo el ataque de la gata de dos colas que ahora mismo mostraba facciones mucho mas animales, estaba en cuatro patas con dos orejas de gato sobre su cabeza y dos colas largas hondeando sobre su trasero mientras el chakra la envolvía –lo que faltaba un fenómeno con colas de gato- dijo yo desestimando a Shineko que con agilidad felina ataco a toda velocidad mientras sus garras se rodeaban de un intenso fuego azul; Mito Uzumaki era una mujer serena y poderosa siempre fue así de hecho muchos la reconocieron como la Uzumaki mas poderosa que hubiese o que quizá habría de existir y ahora mismo cuando estaba por sellas a la biju de una cola esa mujer aparecía frente a ella, su autonombrada nieta le miraba con decisión tras arrojarle una roca enorme separándola de Rei e interponiéndose en su camino ahora mismo e miraba fijamente y no daba señales de quererse quitar de en medio  
>-muévete ahora o pierde tu vida- dijo la mujer pelirroja mientras la ojimiel simplemente negó a sus palabras<br>-nunca, se que no eres así abuela por favor reacciona tu adorabas esta aldea adorabas tu trabajo como selladora pero nunca sellabas nada sin conocer su naturaleza, a las biju les sellaste porque estaban fuera de control pero ahora no es así reacciona de una vez por favor- suplicaba la ojimiel mientras Mito de nuevo sentía algo de dolor en la cabeza antes de atacar de frente a toda velocidad.

Sus puños brillaron verdes mientras lanzaba el poderoso golpe contra Tsunade quien con toda su fuerza envió su chakra a sus manos sosteniendo el puño de la mujer que abría los ojos asombrada ante semejante fuerza –siempre enfoca, y condensa todo su poder en un punto, eso es lo que tu me decías siempre!- y lanzo el poderoso golpe mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos al tiempo que conectaba el poderoso derechazo a la cara de la mujer que salía volando hacia los arboles al mismo tiempo que la rubia de pronunciados encantos se desplomaba de rodillas al suelo llorando y jadeando –**Tsunade**…- murmuro la atada Rei mientras la mujer de ojos color miel alzaba sus ojos llorosos respirando tan cansada antes de sonreír tristemente –nunca fui tan fuerte como tu abuela… ahora ya no me queda nada de chakra para seguir adelante- dijo triste mientras los arboles ala distancia se movían y Mito emergía, algo de su ropa estaba desgarrada dejando ver las largas y bellas piernas bien torneadas pero sobre todo la sangre caía de su boca, su labio estaba roto y la sangre goteaba del mismo mientras el golpe se apreciaba con fuerza en su mejilla "- así se hace abuela-" la imagen borrosa de una niña rubia vino a su cabeza antes de agitarla para centrarse de nuevo en la lucha mientras avanzaba contra la mujer de ojos color miel que ya no podía seguir luchando en ese golpe invirtió todo su chakra restante –shinseina kabe (muro sagrado) - y alrededor de las bijus y Tsunade apareció un extraño domo lila que se trasparentaba mientras Mito lo tocaba duro como roca, entre las chicas en el suelo y de rodillas Shion estaba orando con fuerza mientras su muro etéreo se interponía en el camino de la poderosa mujer –una sacerdotisa ayudando a esos demonios… eres una deshonra este patético intento de barrera no me detendrá- dijo la poderosa pelirroja mientras bombeaba todo su chakra a sus manos y golpeaba con fuerza, con cada golpe la barrera entera se cimbraba mientras Shion comenzaba a sudar por el esfuerzo –(es demasiado fuerte no podre sostenerla mucho)- pensaba la concentrada sacerdotisa mientras los golpes demito resonaban mas y mas fuertes, -**esa bruja… como detesto este ataque en verdad me lastima**- se decía a si misma Natsumi mientras se reincorporaba y con su chakra a todo poder corría de regreso a la zona de la devastación, se topo con la imagen de la estrellada barrera a punto de caer bajo los golpes de Mito y sin pensarlo dos veces ataco –**oye Mito!- **la pelirroja volteo solo para ver como el tornado de fuego se dejaba caer sobre ella envolviéndola con fuerza alzándola al cielo mientras las flamas quemaban su ser y su cuerpo era lanzado lejos del domo de Shion que no pudiendo soportarlo mas se desplomaba mientras la Uzumaki humeante se desplomaba a la distancia mientras Natsumi cargaba enormes bolas de fuego que lanzaba con fuerza estallando una tras otra mientras Mito gritaba de dolor bajo los poderosos ataques de la pelirroja, solo entonces todo fue calma hasta que paso, una gigantesca bola de humo broto en medio del bosque –oh no abuela que hiciste- se lamentaba Tsunade mientras eso aparecía de entre el humo era enorme mas de lo que cualquiera pudiera creer seguramente mas grande que el mismo Gamabunta… no era incluso mas grande que Hizo se trataba de un colosal cangrejo de gigantescas pintas rojas con patas gruesas y ojos furiosos –**Mito! Pensé que habías muerto… bah eso no importa supongo que finalmente acabaremos con esa zorra verdad**- dijo el poderoso animal mientras la Uzumaki asentía y Natsumi tenia un gesto de confusión en su cara hacia tanto que no lo miraba que ya hasta había olvidado su aspecto aunque aun recordaba bien esa odiosas pinzas que tanto la apretaron en el pasado –aplástala Kidran- ordeno la mujer mientras la colosal piza caía sobre la biju de nueve colas con una fuerza demoledora que cimbraba toda la aldea de la hoja.

Naruto saltaba de un lado a otro lanzando relámpagos a diestra y siniestra mientras blandía la enorme espada contra el demonio furioso que se alzo del suelo sin una de sus alas mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio usando su extremidad restante a modo de garra para lanzarle lo que hallase tratando de aplastarlo con fuerza bruta mientras Naruto alzaba muros de roca y cristal casi con una sola señal de mano mientras el demonio furioso tomaba su ala mutilada y colocándola en su lugar se volvía a incorporar a su cuerpo –que acaso eres auto armable- se quejo el rubio mientras el demonio le miraba furioso escupiendo mas de aquella goma pegajosa que se adhería a su espada clavándola al suelo mientras la cola del devorador se enroscaba en el cuello del rubio jalando a el y sus garras lo recorrían, una de las hombreras se hizo trizas mientras la sangre volaba por el aire destrozada bajo el poder del demonio alado que lanzaba al rubio al cielo mientras rugía agresivo y emprendía el vuelo con una sonrisa diabólica en la cara listo para destrozar al rubio que ya se desplomaba herido y sangrante, sus garras negras parecieron alargarse mientras se hundían en la carne del rubio y su sangre salpicaba el rostro del demonio, como dijo Hanzo no puertas tus oportunidades porque el enemigo no las dejara pasar; Shineko lanzaba bolas de fuego contra el poderoso Ryo que saltaba de un lado a otro antes de golpear sus bolas de fuego directamente y lanzarse contra el a toda velocidad mientras sonreía como un demente listo para asesinar, su pierna destrozo el suelo mientras le conectaba la poderosa patada a la cara y la biju daba un giro en el aire antes de aterrizar y mirarle mas que furiosa mientras una inesperada bola de fuego aparecía estallando en la cara de RYo quien dio varios pasos para atrás antes de enfocar a la mujer de pronunciados pechos y cabellera celeste -Kia maldita cobarde donde te habías metido- decía una molesta y herida Tayuya mientras era sanada por su amiga KIn y la salamandra en forma humana finalmente llegaba a la lucha mientras Ryo solo la miraba con una ceja alzada –que solo me van a mandar mujeres inútiles y de cuerpos bellamente exagerados- decía con una sonrisa algo pervertida mirando fijamente cierta parte de la anatomía de Kia quien en un arranque de ira estalo en una bola de humo gigante, el hombre esperaba todo menos una gigantesca cola de salamandra que casi lo aplasta, salto a la copa de un árbol vislumbrando a la enorme y poderosa salamandra dragón que le miraba como si se tratada de un bocadillo –primero una mujer voladora, luego dos con injerto de murciélago y ahora una que se transforma en lagartija gigante, que clase de absurda aldea es esta- dijo el hombre bastante irritado mientras la poderosa salamandra dragón arremetía toda velocidad, corrió con fuerza lanzándose contra el poderoso Ryo mientras este solo le miraba con una sonrisa al lanzar un poderoso golpe frontal –estúpida…ryuken(puño dragón)- todo fue solo una provocación y ahora con una fuerza sobre humana y con todo su brazo derecho transformado en un dragón golpeo entre los ojos de Kia quien grito de dolor antes de se catapultada a Konoha sobre el suelo antes de que Ryo aterrizara y saltara dando un giro en el aire cayendo con el tobillo llameante sobre la cabeza de la poderosa salamandra que se desplomaba al suelo en una bola de humo antes de asumir su forma humana por completo inconsciente –eso fue decepcionante- dijo el hombre mientras las chicas miraban como Kia yacía en el suelo victima de propio mal carácter derrotada y sometida.

Shion respiraba agitada tras dejar caer su barrera y frente a ella ahora mismo estaba la imagen misma de la derrota ese poderoso y extraño cangrejo salido de la nada acababa de aplastar a Natsumi con una fuerza abismal y sobre su espalda Mito solo sonreía, entonces todo mundo lo sintió el hervir del chakra demoniaco con fuerza y poder antes de que el vendaval de fuego se alzara al cielo y los espectadores así como los pocos ninjas que lo miraban se quedaran estupefactos ante ellos ahora mismo se alzaba la imponente zorra de 9 colas en su forma de biju, -**ahora si hora ce cocinar al cangrejo**- su voz sonaba imponente y demoniaca mientras se lanzaba al frente escupiendo un pilad de fuego que era detenido por la andanada de agua salida de las quijadas del colosal animal que solo respondía al ataque mientras mito trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, sobre la enorme pinza derecha aparecieron símbolos extraños mientras Mito señalaba a la kitsune –ahora Kidran muéstrale tu poderoso martillo- dijo la mujer mientras cangrejo a una velocidad asombrosa para su tamaño corrió sobre el suelo destrozando todo antes de soltar un golpe sobre la espalda de Natsumi con una fuerza tremenda mandándola directo al suelo mientras sus colas se mecían sujetando la extremidad –**jajajaja esto no te servida zorra tengo la ventaja elemental**- decía la poderosa invocación antes de lanzar el fuerte golpe contra el enemigo zorrino, su otra pinza mas pequeña se abrió sujetando a la youko del cuello mientras su pinza gigante y brillante caía una y otra vez sobre la espalda de la zorra que solo recibía daño tras daño bajo la mirada seria y dura de Mito quien no se movía ni un cm –maldita sea porque mi abuela actúa de esa forma- decía una abatida Tsunade mientras contemplaba como la kitsune se liberaba escupiendo una bola de fuego gigante que empujaba al cangrejo al bosque destruyéndolo aun mas de lo que ya estaba mientras la sacerdotisa miraba a la rubia –hay algo en ella, algo en su mente que la obliga a actuar así… Tsunade, creo que podemos romperlo pero necesitaremos un golpe directo a su cara con toda tu fuerza- decía la mujer rubia mientras se aproximaba a la ojimiel colocando su mano sobre el puño derecho de Tsunade quien solo sentía como la energía de Shion se adentraba en su cuerpo fortaleciendo su brazo exhausto –solo podremos hacerlo una vez dudo que nos deje intentarlo de nuevo… no falles aunque primero necesitamos que Natsumi se deshaga de ese cangrejo- dijo la sacerdotisa mientras el poderoso chorro de agua empujaba a la kitsune contra el suelo y el crustáceo gigante usaba su pinza brillante contra ella, era una pena que las ataduras que usaba Mito en las otras biju no pudieran ser rotas por ella, la zorra cayo al suelo inesperadamente mientras el cangrejo se burlaba por su derrota y se aproximaba a rematarla.

Nadie podría creer que la poderosa zorra de nueve colas hubiese sido derrotada de ese modo, -este es el fin Kyubi, ahora te sellare de donde nunca puedas regresar- dijo la mujer pelirroja antes de comenzar a trazar sellos a toda velocidad sin darse cuenta que las colas se movían, en un movimiento inesperado la kitsune jalo las patas del cangrejo que se desplomo al suelo mientras Mito caía al bosque y con sus quijadas gigantescas y llenas de fuego y chakra Natsumi mordía con fuerza y furia apretando con una fuerza tremenda, los sellos brillantes en ella se extinguieron y la misma se estrello por completo –**aaaaaarrrrrrrgggggg maldita zorra solo fingías**- reclamo el poderoso cangrejo antes de que la kitsune posara una de sus patas sobre el mientras se saboreaba -**claro que si, soy una kitsune el engaño es lo mío, además hace mucho que no como cangrejo** – sus quijadas se abrieron y cayeron sobre el animal que gritando de dolor sentía como su cuerpo era aplastado antes de disiparse en una bola de humo y de que Natsumi se quejara por no tener su bocadillo, por su parte Mito la miraba desde el suelo con sus sellos listos, todo el piso y miles de hilos blancos emergieron del mismo atando a la kitsune que rugía y forcejeaba tratando de liberarse sin rendirse ni un poco –no puedes ganar mientras mas luches mas fuerza te drenaran la líneas de la vida y mas fuerte se volverán-, a su espalda resonaron los golpes mientras Tsunade aprecia con su puño brillando en una inusual energía lila mientras lanzaba el poderoso golpe y Mito alzaba la mano, su puño fue atrapado mientras la mujer le miraba fría e indiferente –que no entiendes que no ganaras- dijo la pelirroja antes de conectar un derechazo a su vientre y de que la rubia escupiera sangre doblándose sobre sus rodillas, la tomo del cuello alzándola y mirándola a los ojos, la rubia le sonrió antes de darle un cabezazo que la hico soltarle y conectar el poderoso golpe a su cara –recuerda quien eres Mito Uzumaki!- grito la rubia mientras el poder inundaba la mente de Mito destrozando las murallas de Madara y mandándola de regreso a donde estaban las bijus mientras Natsumi caía al suelo de nuevo en su forma humada respirando agitada mientras las ataduras de todas se destruían poco a poco.

Ryo estaba desencadenado destrozando todo a su paso mientras que Morrigan alzándose de nuevo del suelo se lanzaba contra el en una lluvia de golpes secundada por Moka quien sangrante estaba a la par de la súcubo mientras el poderoso hombre se limitaba a eludirles con facilidad –auch eso aun me duele, si solo se estuviera quieto entre las 3 podríamos acabarlo- decía una de nuevo despierta Lilith mientras una herida Kushina miraba a su hija que asentía ante la mirada de su madre –nosotras lo sostendremos pero no podremos aguantar mucho tiempo- dijo Kushina a la pelilila que solo les miro fijamente al menos al parecer tendrían una posibilidad de lograr triunfar mientras que Ryo lanzaba a Morrigan al aire antes de azotar a Moka contra el suelo a la vez que Shineko saltando a la acción era sujetada de sus colas y agitada en el aire antes de volar por el cielo y caer sobre las pelirrojas, en definitiva ese tipo era un monstruo como el que Naruto estaba encarando, si bien el poder del rubio era mas efectivo ahora la manera de sangra de su pecho herido era mala señal, estaba sobre el suelo con sangre emergiendo de la heridas en su pecho un par de cm mas adentro y le arranca los pulmones, el poder rojo de Naruko lo curo mientras que alzaba la mano y una línea negra se materializaba de la nada permitiéndole recobrar su espada pese a la cara de ira del demonio, a su alrededor todo estaba siendo destruido y no podía permitir que la lucha se alargara mas –(a este paso vamos a terminar destruyendo Konoha sin querer, hora de pasar al máximo)- pensó el rubio mientras empuñaba su espada con la punta señalando al suelo y el demonio le miraba con cierta duda  
>-ahora sabrás porque es el océano oscuro- y dejo caer la espada ennegrecido que en lugar de enterrarse en el piso se fundió con el extendiendo una mancha negra sobre todo el suelo que cubrió todo el bosque pasando debajo de las bijus mientras estas miraban el piso extraño y Mito era sostenida por Tsunade, por su parte Ryo solo alzo una ceja ante ese raro acontecimiento –canta para mi Kurayami-<br>(y ya saben que hacer youtube com watch?v=6x4spSBuAPk )

La suave voz resonó por todos lados siendo escuchada en todas partes, incluso Sarutobi la oía al igual que todos los aldeanos en los refugios de la aldea, los heridos en el hospital abrían sus ojos mientras la suave voz viajaba por el aire y las chicas no eran la excepción en oírle –Kurayami esta… cantando?- se preguntaba MIkoto mientras la voz aumentaba de fuerza e intensidad y el demonio solo miraba furioso volteando en todas direcciones en busca de la fuente de esa melodía tan dulce y calmada, por su parte el rubio cerraba los ojos antes de abrirlos y mirar al demonio fijamente –cuando ella canta, todo el dolor se va- decía con calma mientras la fatiga de todas las chicas que estaban en la sombra se desvanecía y una a una se levantaban mientras la energía extraña que les infundía la voz de la espada les hacia ponerse de pie, mirándose unas a otras sin comprender que estaba pasando hasta que Tyuaya hablo por todas – vamos a partirle la cara a ese imbécil- dijo a la ofensiva mientras Ryo estaba listo para luchar -(tu no iras a ningún lado)- pensaba el rubio mientras golpeaba con fuerza eléctrica el suelo y el poder emergía en el enemigo de las chicas que gritaba de dolor ante el poder amplificado del jutsu del rubio, en ese estado el Ishura sabia todo lo que pasaba sobre la sombra en el suelo y el estado de Ryo no era la excepción, -¡ahora!- grito Kushina mientras sus cadenas se formaban de la nada junto a las de su hija sujetando a Ryo con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que Morrigan a aprecia esos enormes cañones salidos de la nada y le disparaba con todo su poder destruyendo todo a su paro mandando al ensangrentado enemigo a Lilith, quien repetía la danza con su replica golpeándole sin piedad una y otra vez antes de mandarlo al cielo y con una pierna en forma de hacha golpearle la espalda cortándole profundamente mientras volaba hacia Moka quien le esperaba son un derechazo infundido de oscuridad, fue como un estallido poderoso que lo mando al suelo con una fuerza tremenda mientras el tipo caía con fuerza ensangrentado en el suelo –que su canto te guie a la muerte- resonó la voz del rubio mientras Ryo comenzaba a hundirse en las sombras como si se tratase de un mar verdadero hasta que solo su mano quedo de fuera y se perdió en la oscuridad, Naruto estaba solo frente al demonio, y ahora mismo la bestia se lanzaba aleteando contra el mientras el rubio le sonreía lanzo un golpe frontal que el rubio no bloqueo porque se desvaneció en el aire en un zumbido eléctrico reapareciendo a espalda del demonio con el genshi en su puño mientras lo clavaba en la espalda del demonio y la voz de kurayami resonaba en el aire irritando al demonio que de nuevo lanzaba la cola y el rubio le sujetaba con fuerza antes de lanzarle al aire con fuerza, metió la mano en la oscuridad y saco la espada original, no se trataba de la zanbato sino de la katana del shinkai la que ahora tenia en sus manos brillando peligrosa mientras el demonio se tapaba los oídos tratando de callar la dulce voz de Kurayami –siente honrado que el dulce canto de esta sirena te acompañara a la tumba- dijo el rubio mientras se lanzaba al frente inundando su espada de electricidad en que dejaba tras de si estelas brillantes con cada poderoso corte que quemaba el aire mientras el demonio lanzaba su garras al frente y el rubio de nuevo sangraba mientras su espada electrificada se hundía en el costado del demonio quien sangraba antes de alzara el vuelo listo para un ultimo ataque, Naruto retrajo la espada a un costado mientras la inundaba con su poder inyectándole todo lo que podía mientras la hoja despedía brillantes chispas eléctricas que poco a poco comenzaban a oscurecerse –canta mi dulce Kurayami que este será el golpe final…kurai inazuma (relámpago oscuro)- y el demonio se lanzo de frente mientras la electricidad ennegrecida de la espada era lanzada al frente mientras el rubio era elevado por una ola negro clavando el arma en el pecho del demonio antes de que todo estallara en brillante electricidad, no había sonido no se escuchaba nada que no fuera el canto de Kurayami mientras la luz ennegrecida se podía ver a las afueras de la aldea de la hoja.

* * *

><p>Se termino el capitulo, y bien que les parecieron los combates verdad que Ryo ea temible pero nada que trabajo de equipo no corrija, también vimos los alcances de Mito y de su amiguito que creo yo era inesperado sin mencionar lo que hizo Shion y me pregunto habrá funcionado ese plan y claro finalmente supimos porque el bankai de Naruto se llama el océano oscuro aunque si me lo preguntan la idea de morir escuchando eso es relativamente piadosa no les parece, pero bueno ahora la pregunta del día es ira el devorador a morirse con ese ataque?<br>_que pelea (aun en shock)  
>ya sabia que algo tramabas con que Kurayami cantara (mirando al autor sonriente)<br>si ese demonio no se muere con eso no se muere con nada (el autor asiente)  
>yo me pregunto que va a pasar con Mito (miran las 4 al autor)<br>_como siempre yo no les voy a decir nada de nada hasta luego jejeje espero que el capitulo les halla gustado

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: les gusto la cancion?


	183. C180: El preludio del caos

Bueno pues como ayer se desato el combate aquí sabremos que fue lo que paso y claro que consecuencias va a acarrear la aparente victoria del rubio y su fiel harem de mujeres hermosas porque como sabemos toda acción genera una reacción… diablos eso me recordó a mis clases de física, bueno pasare a los reviews de una vez  
>abelisaisanchez:que bueno que te gusto<br>**Silber D. Wolf:**gracias por decir eso y lo de las cansiones eschucho el youtubue cuando escribo por eso las hallo  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>que bueno que te halla gustado como cantaba kurayami lo demadara y compañia ya sabras que pasara con ellos lo del ser angelical no se dejame pensarlo  
><strong>NamikazeArmand:<strong>jeje no desesperes recuerda que apaciencia es una virtud no pierdas la paciencia  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>que bueno que t gusto y espera a ver que mas va a pasar aqui jejeje  
><strong>BUTY:<strong>que bueno que te gustase y si un poco de su aspecto salio de ahi jejey no olvides que a quien revive madara le aumenta el poder  
><strong>harryPeru: <strong>gracias por las felicitaciones y si yo tambien deseo eso ultimo jejeje  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>creeme lo de ryo y el demonio aun no se decide lo de tsunade y su abuela es un si la recupero  
><strong>NeroAkumude:<strong>gracias por el comentario eso me motiva y gracias por seguir la historia jeje  
>bueno esto quedo hora de leer el nuevo capitulo<br>_ya quiero saber si la cosa se murió (mirando al autor)  
>eso espero porque si no, no se va a morir con nada (el autor asiente a eso)<br>pues hay que leer para saber eso (mirando la pantalla)  
>también esta el asunto de Mito que ira a pasar con ella (mira al autor que no le dice nada)<br>_si quieren saber que será de ella y las demás cuestiones pues a leer gente

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

saldo al capitulo 180: mas de un millon de palabras, **64** alertas, **104** favoritos y **1075 **reviews que felicidad

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 180: El preludio del caos<strong>

El estallido era poderoso y devastador levantando una gruesa y densa nube de polvo que cubría todo el firmamento mientras el canto de Kurayami terminaba dando paso a la calma mientras la densa sombra en el suelo se desvanecía y todas las chicas miraban la bola de polvo y escombros ennegrecidos cayendo por todos lados mientras una figura se volvía visible entre la devastación una figura alada, las chicas por un segundo temieron lo peor hasta que la silueta se desplomo al suelo empuñando un objeto alargado y brillante mientras sus alas se desplomaban al suelo y junto a ella los pedazos calcinados y destrozados del monstruo alado llovían sobre los bosques de la aldea de la hoja mientras el polvo y escombros se sentaban y la figura rubia y algo cansada aparecía poco a poco entre los escombros  
>-<em><strong>gran batalla Naruto_kun<strong>_- elogiaba la siempre seductora voz de Naruko en su cabeza mientras el rubio solo podía agradecer mentalmente  
>-(gracias Naruko_chan pero todo fue gracias a Kurayami y a su hermosa voz)- dijo el rubio Ishura agradeciendo a su peliblanca espada que solo se sonrojaba de la pena<br>-_no tienes porque agradecer Naruto_sama fue un placer que me usaras para acabar con esa abominación_- recito la siempre respetuosa peliblanca mientras la rubia d coletas solo le daba por su lado  
>-<em><strong>si si ya sabemos que cantas muy bonito deja de elogiarle eso Naruto_kun que se la va a empezar a creer y va a andar cantando a cada rato<strong>_- dijo la hollow rubia mientras Naruto solo sonreía y Kurayami seguía su consejo  
>-<em>tienes razón creo que cantare un poco solo para ti<em>- y la peliblanca empezó a cantar suavemente en la mente del rubio mientras la conexión poco a poco se cortaba  
>-<em><strong>maldita sea ya empezó Naruto_kun no me dejes sola con este intento de cantante por favor… y tu ya cállate<strong>_!- regañaba la ojiazul mujer interna mientras la dulce voz de Kurayami resonaba en la mente del rubio.

De regreso al exterior el polvo se asentó poco a poco mientras el rubio con su espada en mano aparecía con algo de sangre en la ropa unas pequeñas heridas que ya sanaban y su sonrisa calmada y serena en la cara, guardo su espada en la funda con calma mientras se aproximaba al resto de las chicas que de inmediato estallaron en una lluvia de preguntas y elogios al rubio que solo sonreía algo apenado por la lluvia de comentarios de las chicas mientras el se aproximaba hasta Tsunade que aun sostenía a la inconsciente Mito que poco a poco comenzaba a abrir los ojos con calma, se levanto adolorida y cansada pero sobre todo con un intenso dolor de cabeza mientras cientos de imágenes desfilaban por su mente una y otra vez recuperando las memorias de años pasados de momentos de su vida hasta el punto donde una dulce y sonriente niña rubia le decía abuela, sus ojo se nublaron un poco mientras la figura de la pequeña niña era reemplazada por la hermosa mujer delante de ella –Tsunade_chan… eres tu?- pregunto con cierta duda mientras los ojos de la ojimiel se llenaban de lagrimas antes de gritar un si y abrazar con fuerza a la mujer que aun tenia un intenso dolor de cabeza mientras se levantaba, su ropa estaba algo rota y desgastada sin mencionar claro con el hecho de que no tenia idea de donde estaba –como llegue aquí… se supone… que estoy muerta Tsunade_chan dime que no usaron el edo tensei en mi- nadie respondió mientras todo mundo bajaba la mirada al suelo esa era una respuesta afirmativa a los ojos de la mujer que con calma estiraba una de sus manos a la nuca en busca de retirar el kunai que de hecho no estaba ahí generando en ella mas dudas de las que ya tenia antes –no es el edo tensei, de alguna manera encontraron un modo de revivirle de verdad- dijo el ojiazul de pie ante la mujer que le miro mientras el viento soplaba con calma, su ropa casi parecía mecerse mientras le miraba fijamente con esos ojos serios y firmes su cabello rubio brillando al sol y sus ojos azules fijos en la mujer que solo se sonrojo levemente de un modo imperceptible para las chicas exceptuando claro para cierta biju de 9 colas que solo alzaba una ceja –(**lo que me faltaba Mito también, creo que Naruto_kun no se da cuenta de lo que hace**)- pensaba con cierta resignación mientras la mujer pelirroja se ponía de pie calmadamente con sus ropas algo rotas mirando fijamente al rubio Ishura que con una sonrisa hacia una reverencia ante la mujer –es un honor conocer a la poderosa Mito Uzumaki- dijo con caballerosidad antes de tomar la mano de Mito y darle un suave beso en el dorso que arranco un sonrisa de la mujer que elogiaba su caballerosidad mientras que el rubio solo sonreía –Mito_sama que alegría verla de nuevo- la mujer pelirroja se giro a la ojivioleta que le miraba con una sonrisa y le miro fijamente antes de hablar con algo de duda –Kushina_chan?- la mencionada asintió antes de abrazar a la mujer mientras la devastación abundaba a su alrededor, todo el bosque alrededor de Konoha estaba hecho trizas y claro era una vista digna del apocalipsis, el rubio Ishura no dijo nada mientras se alejaba un poco del campo de las chicas y con cama trazaba sellos mientras enviaba grandes cantidades de chakra.

Del suelo arboles nuevos comenzaron a crecer a gran velocidad mientras las chicas estaban maravilladas por semejante jutsu que a dos mujeres les traía viejos recuerdos, quizá los cráteres y zonas destruidas no las repararía pero aun así las cubriría de un manto verde para que se perdieran bajo el bosque que de nuevo comenzaba a crecer a paso lento mientras el rubio brillaba sin despegar sus manos del suelo inyectando mas y mas chakra en el suelo mientras los arboles alcanzaban tamaños respetables hasta que se detuvo y con un suspiro el rubio se levantaba antes de sonreírle a las mujeres –esto es difícil no se como le hizo el shodaime para levantar un bosque tan grande- dijo con algo de gracia mientras Mito solo sonreía al recordar al viejo y fallecido Hashirama y negar ante las palabras del rubio –para el era fácil, era uno con la naturaleza por eso le era tan sencillo aunque he de reconocer que es un trabajo magnifico supongo que por algo eres su descendiente- dijo Mito con una sonrisa mientras el rubio y todas las chicas parpadeaban confundidas tras esas palabras y se preguntaban si lo que dijo Mito era verdad, claro Tsunade pidió una explicación a eso y obtuvo una mirada calmada y una sonrisa de su abuela –oh vamos Tsunade_chan siempre has lucido mas joven de lo que eres pero aun así es obvio que eres su madre, solo míralo rubio y usa mokuton dime que edad tenias cuando nació 14 siempre fuiste una niña algo precoz pequeña- dijo la mujer negando ante la maternidad precipitada de su nieta mientras todas las demás guardaban silencio y el viento pasaba de largo es mas una planta rodadora paso por ahí mientras todo mundo guardaba silencio hasta que –jajajajajajajajaja te lo dije vaca anciana jajajajajaja que eras demasiado vieja para el jajajajajajaja- Tayuya se cayo al suelo doblada de la risa mientras una vena pulsaba en la sien de la ojimiel.

-**Madara, ven aquí de inmediato**- exigió la maligna voz del cristal mientras el hombre enmascarado se aparecía en su tan característico sunshin apareciendo casi en un remolino dimensional frente a el de rodillas preguntando que se le ofrecía –**la presencia de Ryo desapareció y la de Mito ya no esta tan activa… han sido derrotados sin contar con que el devorador desapareció bajo ese poder tan inusual que logre sentir**- los ojos de Madara se abrieron como platos ante esas palabras ellos eran de sus mejores cartas y fueron derrotados así de fácil por Naruto y Konoha en ese caso el rubio representaba mucho mas peligro del que todos pensaban y sin duda eso les iba a causar muchas dificultades –partiremos enseguida padre, iremos todos juntos deben estar cansados tras la lucha, aplastaremos la aldea de la hoja de una buena vez- decía el hombre de la mascara mientras apretaba su puño mostrando un claro compromiso con su misión autoimpuesta mientras que el cristal solo brillaba malévolo y sereno antes de hablarle al enmascarado –**no, en este momento Konoha no me interesa, ya tenia contemplado un escenario semejante por eso me tome la libertad de hacerle algo especial a Mito**- dijo el cristal perverso cuando del techo de la cueva algo comenzó a brillar, se trataba de una energía oscura que se abría dando paso a líneas rojas y brillantes que corrían por las paredes antes de bajar al subsuelo por la entrada bajo el cristal y correr por el mismo en una sola dirección –eso es…- el enmascarado no pudo terminar de hablar cuando lo sintió el poder estaba entrando en aquel cristal que contenía el fragmento de alma que extrajeron de Natsumi y poco a poco el cristal se llenaba mas y mas  
>-<strong>si Madara… use a Mito como conducto para conseguir mas poder de la zorra en este momento debemos estar alcanzando ya las 7 colas y mi momento se acerca<strong>- decía la piedra maligna con gran arrogancia mientras el enmascarado caía de rodillas ante el con una muerta de total humildad  
>-eso es maravilloso padre pero aun así, Mito puede representar un problema es muy poderosa en este momento- dijo el Uchiha maligno mientras el cristal simplemente brillaba atrayendo a el algo de chakra azulado y brillante en forma de una esfera densa y poderosa<br>-**este es el poder extra que le diste a Mito, yo no soy estúpido Madara, supuse que algo así podría pasar por eso mismo me prepare ahora mismo su chakra debe haber disminuido casi un 20 % en ese nivel si bien representara una molestia esta lejos de ser un verdadero problema ahora que perdió eso jajajajajaja**- el enmascarado estaba fascinado su amo era sin duda brillante y había cubierto todas las bases posibles sin duda era alguien mas que inteligente y estratégico.

En las afueras de la aldea de la hoja Mito estaba algo estupefacta al saber que de hecho el rubio no era el hijo de su nieta sino su esposo, bueno no había gran diferencia de edad aunque eso nunca le molesto lo que le intrigaba era el como si no era su hijo lograba usar la madera una habilidad única de clan senju y eso era lo que preguntaba ahora mismo al rubio por ese asunto –ya veo entonces eres del clan supondré yo un primo de Tsunade_chan por eso usas mokuton- sus palabras estaban llenas de curiosidad mientras que el rubio solo negaba a ellas con calma antes de mencionarle su apellido –mmm Ishura no me suena, eres de algún clan viajero o quizá eres de otra aldea- el rubio de nuevo le conto la historia de su abuelo y de cómo el era de hecho el único miembro del clan o bueno de cómo por ahora lo era aunque en el futuro eso iba a cambiar y mucho, le guiño un ojo a las chicas y Mito esbozo una sonrisa cuando noto el tenue sonrojo en las mejillas de Tsunade aunque paso por alto los sonrojos de las demás chicas pero bueno quien podría culparla estaba pensando solo en su nieta y esta bueno estaba a un lado de ella –ya veo entonces espero que Tsunade_chan y tu tengas muchos hijos Naruto_kun- decía con una sonrisa algo forzada mas al pensar que de hecho ahora tendría que vivir en una casa sola ya que su nieta vivía con el rubio que como siempre salto diciendo cosas sobre no poderse permitir que una hermosa mujer viviera sola, el comentario arranco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Mito antes de que le ofreciera un cuarto en su espacioso hogar cosa que ella acepto de inmediato  
>-genial otra pelirroja mas a la familia y para colmo es una Uzumaki- decía una negante Tayuya que se levantaba del suelo después de haber sido aplastada por Tsunade de un buen golpe<br>-bueno técnicamente Tsunade_chan tiene sangre Uzumaki pero que quieres decir con eso de otra mas a la familia… espera dijiste que eras el único Ishura no es así- el rubio asintió y entonces Mito miro a su espalda apreciando a todas las chicas mientras un tic muy familiar al de cierta ojimiel se presentaba en una de sus cejas –estas bajo la fundación de clan… y tienes un harem no es así!- le señalo acusadora mientras el rubio daba un paso para atrás  
>-que tenga un harem o no, no significa que no las ame a todas, a su modo cada una posee un pedazo de mi corazón y nunca las dejare ni las descuidare eso lo puedo jurar Mito_chan- de nuevo estaba siendo cariñoso con una chica y eso produjo un leve sonrojo en la cara de la mujer que ahora si todas pudieron ver<br>-bueno te creeré por ahora, pero quiero conocer a ese clan Ishura- decía la legendaria mujer con los ojos entrecerrados mientras el rubio pensaba solo en una cosa  
>-(cuando sepa que son todas ellas estoy seguro que va a querer matarme)- pensaba con cierta preocupación el rubio ojiazul<p>

A la distancia un par de chicas se aproximaban corriendo tras escuchar el estruendo de la batalla y miraban las figuras frente a ellas donde claro se centraban en el rubio rodeado de chicas algunas de ella con muy mala pinta, véanse Rei, Anko, Tayuya y las súcubos que rodeaban al rubio –ellas lo atacan Miu- dijo Renka mientras sacaba de quien sabe donde porque s vestido no dejaba mucho donde ocultar algo una cuerda gruesa atada a dos bolas de hierro –es verdad se aprovechan de que es un caballero y no las tocaría hay que ayudarle- dijo la rubia mientras las dos chicas apretaban el paso aun mas; Tayuya salió volando cuando Miu apareció cayendo frente a ella antes de conectarle una patada giratoria a la cara mientras las chicas sorprendidas miraban todo, Anko trato de ayudar a la pelirroja pero la gruesa cuerda atada a la bola de hierro le dio varias vueltas paralizándola antes de que la jalaran cayendo sobre Guren quien ya trazaba los sellos, fue un duro golpe de cabezas lo que las mando al suelo mientras Morrigan y Lilith comenzaban a eludir los ataques incesantes de las chicas recién llegadas que valla que se sabían mover con una agilidad mas que sorprendente –**ellas son mías**- y la arena de Rei las atrapo elevándolas al cielo en un pilar de arena mientras forcejeaban por ser libres y la biju de una cola se alistaba para matarles –espera Rei_chan, hola Miu_chan Renka_chan que pasa porque las atacan- preguntaba el rubio con esos tradicionales motes cariñosos tan suyos alzando una de las cejas de Mito al escuchar como llamo a la poderosa biju de una cola, después de una rápida explicación sobre la confusión todo mundo se soplaba las incesantes y sentidas disculpas de ese par de chicas que solo habían pensado que atacaban al rubio que solo negaba ante eso y bueno por su lado Ino miraba fijamente a Miu antes de deprimirse, esa chica salida de la nada le superaba en estos momentos se cuestionaba si de verdad solo las mujeres del clan Yamanaka eran de hecho de encantos regulares o era cosa de Naruto el atraer mujeres con semejantes cosas no tenia idea, finalmente fue cuando las chicas preguntaron una cosa que les tenia con una gran duda –oye Naruto_kun que paso con ese tipo no veo su cuerpo por ningún lado- preguntaba la pelinegra de Kin mientras no dejaba de buscar el cadáver de Ryo que hasta ese momento no aparecía por ningún lado –el no esta muerto aun Kin_chan, el océano oscuro se lo trago y lo arrastro a otra dimensión de la que no va a salir nunca a menos que sepa como abrir una grieta entre las dimensiones- decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras las chicas asentían sin duda eso era algo que no cualquiera podría realizar; de regreso con los malos el cristal resplandecía de nuevo mientras Madara le miraba con curiosidad y el hablaba con autoridad  
>-<strong>Madara abre un agujero dimensional<strong>- solicito y de inmediato el enmascarado le obedeció desgarrando la realidad apareciendo el agujero oscuro de nombre Kamui mientras el poder de su señor se filtraba en su interior  
>-que es lo que buscas adentro padre- pregunto el enmascarado antes de que la energía comenzara a salir de regreso arrastrando algo con el<br>-**lo buscaba a el, sin duda es resistente**- el kamui se cerro y sobre el suelo el cuerpo herido de Ryo estaba lleno de golpes y cortes sangrantes mientras el hombre abria los ojos llenos d eira  
>-maldita sea… voy a… matar al responsable… de electrocutarme lo juro- dijo el rencoroso hombre mientras se ponía de pie y el fuego recorría sus puños al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a salir de ahí dejando tras de el un rastro de sangre<br>-ese hombre es peligroso cuando esta molesto creo que cuando se recupere arrasara a quien se le meta en el medio- decía el sonriente enmascarado mientras el cristal brillaba con calma  
>-<strong>es cierto pero por ahora me interesa mas el devorador, su ciclo volverá a empezar necesitaremos recuperar el huevo Madara<strong>- el enmascarado asintió antes de comenzar a delinear la estrategia para recobrar al poderoso demonio alado.

De regreso al bosque de la hoja un clon del rubio salía del bosque cargando un negro y francamente podrido corazón que parecía seguir latiendo bajo la mirada incrédula de todo mundo que no podían creer algo así –eso debe ser una broma como puede seguir vivo si solo es un inmundo pedazo de esa cosa- decía la sorprendida Tsume mientras las demás no sabían que mas decir, el corazón se hincho un poco antes de reventar en un estallido de viseras y sangre negras salpicando un poco a las personas mientras en las manos de clon bañado en la repugnante mezcla aparecía el brillante cristal, era una gema brillante y azulada que francamente lucia bastante costosa –valla eso es un premio por la victoria debe de valer una fortuna semejante joya- decía la intrigada Tenten mientras los ojos de Ino casi parecían brillar al contemplar la brillante piedra que el rubio tomo antes de que el clon se desvaneciera en una bola de humo, la arrojo al aire y trazando sellos saco un pergamino que brillo con fuerza mientras se tragaba la piedra y mas de 10 sellos diferentes de restricción aparecían sobre el sello de almacenado levantando la curiosidad de Mito, -bueno basta de esto es hora de que Konoha sepa que su amada Mito_chan ha regresado de entre los muertos- dijo el rubio alegre mientras las chicas sonreían y entraban a la aldea de Konoha…o mas bien a lo que quedaba de ella, entre los ataques, los estruendos sísmicos de la lucha y los constantes brotes de agresiones la aldea estaba bastante derruida era un hecho impresionante que no hubiese sido destruida ya, en cuanto la población supo de la milagrosa resurrección de Mito le ovacionaron con fuerza mientras el kage estaba estupefacto ante la aparición de la mujer ya con ropas nuevas en su oficina acompañada de su nieta rubia y del ojiazul Ishura  
>-Sarutobi_chan… mírate eres todo un hokage aunque según supe ya eras un anciano como es que te ves tan joven- preguntaba la mujer mientras el kage señalaba al rubio explicando lo de su rejuvenecimiento haciendo a Mito mirar de nuevo al rubio con bastante intriga<br>-entonces Mito_sama donde desea quedarse, podemos conseguirla la habitación mas lujosa de Konoha si usted gusta- proponía el kage de edad a la mujer que solo negaba amablemente a las palabras del hombre de edad  
>-no hará falta Sarutobi_chan Naruto_kun ya me ofreció su hogar y será un placer vivir junto a mi amada pequeña- dijo la mujer pelirroja mientras acariciaba el cabello de la rubia ojimiel<br>-diablos ya no soy una niña abuela!- decía la rubia de encantos pronunciados mientras Mito esbozaba una sonrisa dulce y amigable  
>-Tsunade_chan esa no es forma de hablar para una dama niña grosera si sigues así te castigare – en cuanto dijo eso pasaron 3 cosas, Naruto y Sarutobi sonrieron por el cariñoso trato de la mujer, Tsunade se pregunto si lo de que viviera con ellos era buena idea y tercero la rubia recordó porque le tenia tanto terror a su abuela, era la misma clase de sonrisa que las de Akemi dulce y amorosa llena de un aura aterradora e intimidante como ninguna otra, la ojimiel lo sabia esa casa iba a volverse un infierno para todas, la familia feliz salió de la ofina dejando a Sarutobi con buenos recuerdos y con una gran duda<br>-me pregunto si Naruto ira a enamorar a Mito_sama- si esa era la gran duda hasta que la mujer pelirroja se asomo por la puerta dejando ver solo su cabeza  
>-Sarutobi_chan se que no es de mi incumbencia pero… hay lugares para hacer eso dile a la mujer que supongo es tu esposa que no se esconda bajo tu escritorio- y salió de ahí mientras Koharu asomaba la cara y el kage se quedaba por completo blanco mientras que Koharu estaba mas roja que una manzana apenada.<p>

De regreso con los villanos el cristal había perdido la pista del huevo del devorador, simplemente se desvaneció del mundo como si hubiese sido sellado y eso no le gustaba nada después de todo era típico que alguien pensara que era un gema pero si sabían que era un huevo entonces el enemigo sabia mas de lo que esperaba, su poder resplandeció y pronto bajo a la sala inferior donde todo su ejercito ya le esperaba listo para recibir sus ordenes mientras descendía hasta su lugar posándose en el suelo con el pesado sonido de la roca enganchándose unas con otras  
>-<strong>el momento es ahora, las aldeas ninjas han de caer de una vez, quiero que kumo deje de existir, Tai toma a las hermanas y arrasen con esa aldea<strong>- las hermanas de cabellos claros se miraron y una asintió mientras la otra una muy sonriente y feliz solo movía sus cejas divertidas  
>-como ordenes amo… Kumo caerá bajo nuestro poder- dijo el hombre rencoroso que aun no olvidaba como su primo A ascendió al puesto como Raikage acabando con su vida en su fallido intento de golpe de estado<br>-**Makoto, Hiroshi quiero que devasten las aldeas costeras y los pueblos que estén cerca, dejen sin rutas comerciales a este continente es tiempo de sofocar el mundo ninja**- ordeno la piedra molesta mientras los hombres sonreían iban a divertirse mucho en verdad  
>-seguro no dejaremos nada con vida mi señor- decía el Terumi mientras sonreía a la espera de cruzarse con cierta descendiente suya que por lo que escuchaba era bastante talentosa<br>-si no se apure jefe, todos los puertos y aldeas van a desaparecer bajo el mar jejeje de eso me encargo yo- si Hiroshi era un hombre peligroso mas si lo encarabas cerca de una fuente de agua no por nada era la infame bestia marina destructor del archipiélago del remolino, con sus 8 islas que hundió en el mar  
>-<strong>mujeres, ustedes vallan a la aldeas menores y destrocen todo lo que puedan, no me importa si matan a todos los ninjas o solo los hieren, quiero que el mundo sepa que somos invencibles<strong>- recito con maldad mientras las chicas asentían y claro la mujer del abanico alzaba la mano  
>-oiga donde esta Mito_chan que no va a venir con nosotras- preguntaba Mai mientras el cristal brillaba y Madara era quien respondía a la pregunta de la kunoichi de sensuales y escasas ropas<br>-Mito nos ha traicionado aliándose con el bastardo de Naruto Ishura y Konoha si la ven no duden en matarla- ordeno mientras la mujer bajaba su abanico algo dudosa  
>-(de nuevo Naruto Ishura me pregunto que clase de guerrero será)- esas eran las ideas de Shigure quien como siempre permanecía calmada e inexpresiva<br>-(que se fue con el enemigo y tenemos que matarla, yo no soy esa clase de persona primero averiguare que hizo que Mito nos dejara y conoceré a ese tal Naruto me pregunto que le daría a Mito para convencerla de unirse a el)- era lo que pensaba Mai mientras se tocaba el mentón con uno de sus abanicos  
>-<strong>es hora de que el mundo tiemble bajo nuestro poder y de que el ocaso de la humanidad finalmente de inicio ahora partan a kumo, mañana empezaremos la etapa final de nuestros planes<strong> – ordeno mientras todo mundo asentía y algunos se retiraban a sus cuartos para descansar y alistarse otros como Tai y las hermanas salían de ahí Kumo no estaba cerca y mientras mas rápido salieran mas pronto iban a llegar.

De nuevo en Konoha las cosas estaban algo tensas por no decir al borde de estallar, Mito acabab de entrar a la casa y bueno se topo con toda la bola de mujeres que se presentaron una a una frente a ella, y claro cuando dijeron somos las señoras Ishura y el harem de Naruto pues todo fue silencio mientras el frío poblaba el sitio y la mujer pelirroja miraba al rubio fijamente con una mirada dura y gélida casi tanto como un iceberg mientras que el ojiazul solo le miraba con una sonrisa boba y nerviosa –Naruto_kun… acaso eres un semental?- el rubio se puso como tomate mientras que las gemelas las 4 de hecho se desmayaban golpeando el suelo con fuerza ante semejante pregunta y claro Tsunade protestaba por tal pregunta por parte de la mujer que solo le miro amorosa y calmada –Tsunade_chan, princesa es una pregunta muy obvia considerando la cantidad de mujeres que Naruto_kun tiene en su clan mas si considero que a la mayoría de ustedes si no es que todas han estado en su cama ya,- ninguna dijo nada mientras algunas de ellas esbozaban sonrisas dignas de cierto sanin pervertido que de nuevo estaba de mirón en las aguas termales bajo uno de sus mejores jutsus de camuflaje, lastima que cuando comenzara a escribir su jutsu cayera y las mujeres lo atraparan cayéndole encima pero eso era otra cosa, -y que lo diga Mito_sama, Naruto_kun es un verdadero semental con un arma mas que grande y resistente sin mencionar la cantidad al eyacular que te hace sentir tan llena que solo con eso puede provocarte cientos de deliciosos orgasmos- dijo una sonrojada y mas que deseosa Anko desmayando de nuevo a Hinata y hanabi quienes apenas se comenzaban a levantar del suelo –ya veo… entonces se puede decir que Naruto_kun es la clase de hombre que una Uzumaki adora, es poco conocido pero en nuestro clan estaba permitida la poligamia en tiempos antiguos y puesto que esta podría considerarse una extensión del clan creo que alguien debe tomar las riendas y esa seré yo- todo mundo miro a Mito, mientras Akemi entraba en escena con su tradicional sonrisa y mirada serena  
>-oh Mito_san no tiene porque tomarse esa molestia yo ya he tomado las riendas de esta casa- decía Akemi con una amigable sonrisa que asusto a la mitad de las mujeres presentes<br>-por eso mismo Akemi_sam usted se puede hacer cargo de las mujeres fuera de la línea Uzumaki pero Kushina, Kasumi, Tsunade deben ser mi responsabilidad y como son parte del clan eso se extiende a todas las demás por igual- también sonrió y la otra mitad de las mujeres se asusto mientras se abrazaban unas a otras bajo las miradas dulces de esas mujeres  
>-eso es verdad y un poco de ayuda no me caerá mal, sea bienvenida a la familia Mito_san solo tengo una duda- decía la mujer de cabellos verde y rojos a la Uzumaki que solo le miraba aguardando la duda de Akemi, -si usted será la Uzumaki alfa entonces debo pensar que usted dormirá con mi Naru_chan como dictan las normas y eso puede acarrearme bellos nietos de ustedes dos- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa<p>

Las chicas se quedaron heladas ante esas palabras mientras el rubio se cubría el rostro y Mito se ponía como su cabello por un segundo antes de toser y recuperar la compostura ante tal pregunta de la mujer –la verdad Naruto_kun es un hombre apuesto y dado que soy formalmente una mujer soltera de nuevo no veo nada de malo en ello aunque he de confesarle que por ahora me dedicare a evaluar la actitud de las chicas y su trato para con Naruto_kun así como el que el les da para ver si es el apropiado y queejor forma que permitiéndole sacarme a pasear a mi amada Konoha- dicho y hecho la mujer tomo del brazo al confundido rubio que no tenia idea de que hacer o decir mientras que Tsunade y todas las demás protestaban asi como las biju y demás mujeres sobrenaturales lo que sin duda generaba mas curiosidad en Mito, comprendía que las biju ya estaban mas calmadas a diferencia de aquellos días de furia incontrolable y por ello se habían dado una oportunidad de tener familia pero todas ellas con el rubio sin contar a la vampiresa y las súcubos, sin duda eso era algo que le daba mucha curiosidad y por ello mismo arrastraba al rubio a la aldea para charlar con el a solas –y si me entero de que alguna de ustedes no sigue se las verán conmigo- amenazo la Uzumaki con una enorme sonrisa mientras todas negaban a sus palabras y ella arrastraba al rubio fuera de la casa mientras este trataba de entender como fue que acabo en una cita de evaluación con Mito quien sonreía como en sus años de adolescencia mientras Naruto se rendía y se enfocaba en disfrutar de la "cita" si es que a eso se le podía llamar de ese modo por su parte Akemi solo sonreía al ver a Naruto caminar de la mano con Mito –pero si es una mujer adorable espero que se enamore de Naruto_kun y me den nietos preciosos- decía la peliverde y rojo mientras fantaseaba con los hijos de a pareja generando gotas en la nuca de todas las chicas –**diablos Akemi_sama nunca deja de decir eso si tanto quiere bebes métase a la cama de Naruto_kun y hágalos con el es mas si gusta yo les ayudo nyaaaaaa Yugito no espera no jales aaaaaa me duele**- se quejaba Shineko mientras la rubia le reprendía por decir semejantes comentarios inapropiados que pasaban por alto a Akemi que seguía perdida en su mundo de fantasía.

_-el devorador fue derrotado_- dijo una gila dorada en el interior de un templo al poderoso reptil flotante que estaba en el pasillo asintiendo a sus palabras –**es verdad Naruto le gano, tiene un gran poder, un corazón noble y esta dispuesto a luchar por los débiles siempre que lo necesiten, es la clase de invocador que mi clan necesita**- dijo el dragón en respuesta mientras comenzaba a flotar al exterior del templo con una sola meta en su mente encontrar al rubio Ishura mientras que Taiyo solo sonreía mientras miraba a un costado a la figura sonriente y desvaneciente de Rikudo que se perdía en el tiempo sin ser olvidad nunca –_esto tiene que ser cosa tuya verdad Rikudo, ni muerto dejas de preocuparte por el mundo y por los dragones que hasta les mandaste un invocador y un nuevo protector de la humanidad, solo espero que todo salga bien y que no se vuelva realidad_- murmuraba Taiyo recordando la ultima visión que tuvo Rikudo sobre el futuro días antes de morir, en el fondo del templo en una sala privada se apreciaba un gran mural oscuro con bosques en llamas, aldeas destruidas a lo lejos una luna llena cubierta por una nube roja como la sangre mientras cientos de cráneos y huesos de personas eran aplastados por una figura armada con una extraña armadura negra de relieves gruesos y duros con un casco extraño con dos crestas como una "v" alargadas y espectrales y brillantes ojos amarillos en el interior del casco que casi parecían resplandecer mientras el ser extraño señalaba al frente con una espada fantasmal y cientos de bestias y demonios emergían de un agujero negro y espectral salidos directamente del makai, la pintura del ocaso era algo que nadie deseaba que fuera a volverse realidad.

* * *

><p>Y se termino como vimos la victoria del rubio ha generado muchas consecuencias finalmente los malos perdieron la paciencia y las cosas se van a poner muy pero muy feas, Mito se quedara en casa del rubio y parece que se lleva de maravilla con Akemi que sigue implorando por nietos aunque la actitud de la Uzumaki es bastante interesante mas por tratar a su nieta casada y todo como a una niña jejeje, sus ex aliadas en el bando enemigo tienen dudas sobre su deserción mejor conocer a Naruto y tratar de saber que le ofreció el eso me suena a que mas van a traicionar a Madara, la nube roja se acerca a Kumo, Kanon ha tomado una decisión sobre Naruto y su contrato de invocación pero sobre todo la pintura que esta en el templo, me pregunto quien diablos es ese tipo?<br>_buen capitulo me gusto lo de Mito (le sonríe al autor)  
>es verdad llego a ser la uzumaki-alfa jejeje (l autor sonríe)<br>no se porque pero creo que ninguna va a discutirle eso (el autor asiente)  
>eso creen ustedes porque dudo que Tsunade, Kushina las biju y las demás chicas toleren ese autonombramiento mucho tiempo (las 4 sonrien ante eso)<br>_en eso ella tiene razón dudo que alguna aguante eso mucho antes de estallar aunque claro ya sabemos como es que Naruto arregla esas diferencias no ;D

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que creen que valla a pasar con akemi y esas "sugerencias" constantes de shineko


	184. C181: La voluntad de Orion

Y hola gente que lee este fic, si es tiempo de leer un nuevo capitulo de esta locura de fanfic para que les aclare mas dudas y por supuesto les genere mas como es mi costumbre y bueno como no me quiero alargar mas de la cuenta solo les dire que espero que lo disfruten y ahora pasare a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: es cierto aunque quien sabe si ella insiste  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si ese tipo es duro como una placa de acero y la guerra es inminente lo de los angeles aun lo pienso y evaluo como podrian ingresar aun asi me atrae la idea  
><strong>amlj00<strong>:gracias por la felicitacion y sabes lo mismo he pensado quien sabe quiza suse esa idea o desarrolle otro capitulo especial explorando dicha posibilidad  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:lo del devorador esta por verse ryo sigue vivo quie lo diris y si a ver quien manda dee esas dos quin gane las chicas solo van a sufrir  
>bueno esto quedo muy pronto es hora de pasar al capitulo y saber que pasa hoy<br>_me pregunto que ira a pasar con Mito (mirando al autor)  
>es verdad ella esta en una cita forzada jejeje (la 4 se ríen)<br>será que esa cita acaba en una noche muy larga (mira al autor con esperanza)  
>espero que si nada como una de esas noches para afianzar su adición al clan Ishura <em>  
>bueno eso no se les puede discutir, espero les guste el capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 181: La voluntad de Orión<strong>

Las chicas en el clan Ishura estaban estupefactas ante la salida de su adorado rubio en brazos de la Uzumaki revivida, sin duda había algo en esa mujer que les resultaba intimidante en extremos, quizá era su aura dominante, su poder, o su eterna y amigable sonrisa tan parecida a la de Akemi que incluso llegaba a ser muy pero muy intimidante… seguramente era eso ultimo y por ello no podían creer como en menos de 12 horas esa mujer paso de su enemiga a aliada, líder del clan y posiblemente esposa de Naruto eso si todo marchaba como siempre y el era tan cautivador como acostumbrara pero claro no podían corroborar si las cosas salían de esa manera por la amigable amenaza que ahora mismo pesaba sobre sus cabezas y que claro las mantenía en casa, por su parte Akemi seguía perdida en su mundo de fantasía rodeada de de pequeños niños rubios y pelirrojos que corrían por todos lados mientras los felices padres Naruto y Mito tomaban el te junto a la mas que feliz abuela que solo podía mirar a sus nietos corriendo por todos lados y eso valla que la hacia mas que feliz  
>-Tsunade_sensei su abuela si que es rara como es que se intereso tan rápido en Naruto_kun- decía una extrañada Mikoto a su mentora rubia que solo podía suspirar<br>-si lo se, ella siempre fue así es mas por lo que me conto mi abuelo ella y el no estuvieron de novios mas de dos meses cuando ella decidió que el era el esposo perfecto y lo arrastro a una capilla para la boda- a todas les salió una gota n la nuca ante tales palabras después de todo la imagen de un Shodaime siendo arrastrado por la fuerza a una boda era algo que nunca pensaron  
>-espere sensei, quiere decir que si a ella le gusta Naruto_kun no dudara en desear ser su perra?- pregunto una confundida Tsume haciendo a Tsunade mirarle un poco molesta por eso de "perra"<br>-eso mismo es lo que digo Tsume, tu no la conoces a ella le encantan los hombres poderosos y gentiles y en esta aldea esa descripción se aplica solo a Naruto_kun, si las cosas siguen así mucho me temo que mi abuela caerá enamorada de el- decía la ojimiel dejando caer la cabeza para mirar al suelo consternada ante tal revelación  
>-<strong>bueno es obvio que Mito va a querer unirse a la familia mas si prueba el gran…aaaahh Yugito suéltame que me duele aaaaaaaaa<strong>- de nuevo todas miraron a Shineko a quien para variar Yugito jalaba de la oreja.

Afuera de la casa Ishura los aldeanos y demás personas miraban con total admiración a la mujer pelirroja que caminaba de la mano del siempre envidiado y suertudo a mas no poder de Naruto Ishura quien aunque no tenia idea en verdad de cómo fue que termino con ella a un lado la estaba pasando bastante bien al relatarle a la mujer como había visto la aldea, caro cuando le menciono que el dejo Konoha hacia años por las cosas relacionadas con Natsumi la pelirroja se sintió algo defraudada por su aldea y con grandes deseos de asesinar a cierto ex kage rubio que ya descansaba en el otro mundo, detalle que le agrado aun mas aunque cuando el rubio le conto de su origen ella le miro con duda –espera me estas diciendo que Kushina_chan es tu madre biológica… Naruto_kun eres un pervertido incestuoso- dijo con una mirada algo decepcionada mientras negaba a sus propias palabras y el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido antes de tratar de explicarle la situación correctamente después de todo entre el y las otras dos pelirrojas Uzumaki no había en verdad parentesco sanguíneo cortesía de la linda zorrita y su poder –bueno eso no me molesta… no le digas a nadie Naruto_kun pero en el clan Uzumaki no estaba mal viso en tiempos antiguos que una madre buscase consuelo en la cama de su vástago y que le enseñara las artes del amor es mas considerando tu caso se entiende nunca la viste como madre después de todo- y la pelirroja le sonrió antes de seguir caminando mientras dejaba al rubio con cara de no poder creerlo después de todo que clase de clan eran los Uzumaki a como ella los describía sonaban a pervertidos aun mayores que los Inuzuka, el ojiazul alcanzo a la mujer rubia y comenzaron a caminar de nuevo con ella tomándole del brazo mientras llegaban al parque de la aldea un sitio nuevo que Mito no conocía la verdad era un sitio bastante hermoso y claro eso implicaba que ella disfrutaba mucho de ese lugar hasta que claro un niño se acerco al rubio jalándole el pantalón  
>-Naruto_san me das tu autógrafo- pregunto el pequeño de no mas de 6 años alzando una de las cejas de Mito ante tal pregunta mas porque le extendía una fotografía salida de quien sabe donde del rubio con sus ropas algo rotas y con una fiera expresión en la cara, era la misma apariencia cuando regreso de luchar con Shukaku en aquella invasión hacia años<br>-claro que si, te portas bien – preguntaba Naruto mientras autografiaba la mencionada foto y le hacia preguntas y comentarios amigables al niño que solo le miraba con admiración antes de mirar a Mito quien se agachaba a su altura  
>-hola pequeño, dime porque le pides un autógrafo a Naruto_kun- pregunto la mujer mientras el rubio regresaba la foto con dedicatoria y todo al pequeño niño que la miraba con admiración<br>-porque es un héroe y el ninja mas poderoso del mundo, ha salvado a la aldea de las invasiones y ha derrotado como a un millón de enemigos seguidos- dijo el niño con ojos brillantes llenos de una admiración asombrosa mientras el Ishura se reia algo avergonzado  
>-no han sido millones la verdad con suerte llegan a 50 jejejeje- se rascaba la nuca apenado bajo a mirada de Mito quien le sonreía amistosa al saber de sus proezas en pro de Konoha<br>-ya me voy Naruto_san mi mami me espera… oye tienes una novia muy bonita- y el niño se alejo dejando al rubio algo apenado por ese comentario y a la Uzumaki sonriente al notar como el pequeño la miraba como la novia bonita del ojiazul y claro ignoraba las miradas de enojo y envidia que le lanzaban las civiles en el parque.

Al mismo tiempo lejos de Konoha un hombre de ropas grises y cabellos opacos miraba frente a e las grandes montañas que albergaban a la aldea del rayo, a su derecha estaba una peliverde de ojos oscuros y con un kimono blanco con dibujos de nubes en el, al otro lado una peliverde mas solo que mas joven y de ojos mas claros que su hermana su kimono igualmente blanco tenia dibujos de rayos en el mientras miraban frente a ellos a la gran cordillera rocosa una de las rutas menos vigiladas y claro mas expuestas –es hora de aplastar Kumo y de que paguen por lo que me hicieron- decía Tai mientras marchaba en dirección de la aldea y las chicas se miraban una a la otra –en verdad vamos a destruir nuestro hogar nesan-pregunto la mas joven a la mayor que solo respiraba mirando su amado hogar al frente no estaba del todo segura de lo que estaban por hacer pero aun así le debían el volver a la vida a los malos y algo en sus cabezas les decía que tenían que obedecerle –solo esperemos que alguien nos plante resistencia Yuriko- decía la mayor de ellas mientras comenzaba a avanzar a la aldea del rayo que se apreciaba a la distancia tras las montañas que les flanqueaban el paso protegiendo la aldea del rayo de los invasores excepto claro de los que sabían bien por donde avanzar y sorprenderles como era este el caso.  
>Por los caminos de las naciones elementales se podían ver a la s figuras de los viajeros marchando hacia sus diversos puntos mientras que en las rocas de los bordes 3 figuras saltaban a toda velocidad enfilándose al sendero que nadie conocía y menos transitaban seguros de que así llegarían por sorpresa a la aldea del rayo, avanzaron a toda prisa siguiendo a su vengativo líder mientras que en el camino las personas jurarían haber visto a alguien pero claro solo fueron sombras que de inmediato desestimaron de seguro solo fue alguna clase de confusión con algún animal del bosque que merodeaba a sus alrededores o eso pensaban, a la distancia lejos de las naciones elementales entre las islas circundantes de la masa continental una reunión de emergencia se llevaba a cabo en uno de los puertos mas grandes de todos ubicado en una isla a poco mas de 100 kilómetros de las costas del país del colmillo mientras todo mundo gritaba alegando sin medir consideraciones ni modales algunos hasta que todos callaron cuando un martillo golpeo con fuerza una mesa partiéndole en dos dejando a todo mundo callado<br>-bien hablemos como gente civilizada ahora díganme… alguien ha visto al responsable de toda esa muerte- pregunto el hombre de unos cuarenta años que estaba portando el mencionado martillo mientras todos le miraban  
>-solo hubo un sobreviviente en el puerto de Niza, el dijo que fue un monstruo que broto del mar- y de nuevo todo mundo comenzó a gritar ya responderse atribuyendo que solo era un engaño y que seguramente se trataba de alguna clase de flota pirata que destruía todo a su paso aunque claro semejante destrucción no era propia de un ser humano<br>-quiza es la bestia de la legenda- dijo un hombre ya anciano de barbas blancas y ojos cansados callando a todo mundo  
>-de que clase de bestia habla anciano- pregunto un joven marino mientras el hombre se ponía de pie tomando la palabra y siendo el centro de atención<br>-se dice que hace cientos de años aun antes de que el legendario rikudo senin naciera una bestia invencible escapo del makai al mundo y sembró destrucción y caos matando y devorando cuanta vida encontraba causando casi la muerte del mundo, se dice según la leyenda que los kamis vieron su poder y eligieron a 4 poderosos guerreros de entre sus filas y los mandaros a detener a la bestia que solo se pudo sellar mas no destruir- nadie dijo nada cuando el hombre se quedo callado

-solo es un cuento para niños anciano- dijo uno de los presentes antes de que un gruñido proveniente del mar resonara, todo mundo corrió a las ventanas mientras el agua del mar giraba en un remolino gigante y el viejo hombre tomaba asiento resignándose –esta aquí, estamos condenados solo nos queda aguardar a que los 4 poderosos enviados de los kamis regresen para detenerle- dijo el hombre mientras la poderosa bestia se alzaba del mar y recibía sobre el los ataques de las flechas y los disparos de armas arrojadizas y múltiples jutsus que trataban de párale mas era imposible nada lo hería y así su gran quijada se abrió mientras el poder emergía de ella quemando todo a su paso mientras el viejo hombre miraba al cielo antes de desparecer en el pilar de intenso fuego demoniaco; los pasos resonaban con fuerza en un recinto blanco y puro donde una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos dorados estaba callada y a la espera de la llegada de los otros, a su lado aparecía una bella mujer muy parecida a ella ambas de cuerpos voluptuosos y ataviadas con ropajes ligeros y suaves sin duda de alguna seda, la segunda mujer de ojos plateados y cabellos grises miraba a la otra con cierta preocupación, desde hacia tanto que no podían intervenir bien en esos asuntos y ahora todo se estaba complicando demasiado con la liberación del leviatán, la puerta se abrió y un hombre de cabellos negros con una cicatriz recorriéndole el rostro entro estaba vestido con ropas negras parecía mas una especie de guerrero con una armadura pectoral y una capa negra a un costado una funda vacía y en sus manos un casco algo viejo y arañado, entro saludando a las otras dos presentes y tomo asiento mientras aguardaban, de la oscuridad un hombre alto de cabellos blancos y apariencia demacrada de habito negro con una espada negra enfundada en su cintura sobresaliendo de su habito abierto que demostraba sus ropas negras, saludo cordialmente a los presentes y tomo asiento en su lugar, -**cuando empezaremos**- pregunto el guerrero algo impaciente mientras la peligris le miraba con una sonrisa amigable –**ten paciencia no todo es atacar y atacar, se gentil al menos una vez y espera a que lleguen ellos dos**- decía ella con calma mientras el hombre resoplaba molesto y tras abrirse la puerta ingresaban los otros dos, el primero era un hombre mayor de largas barbas caminando con un bastón a pesar de que se apreciaba podía caminar bien pese a su barba blanca, en sus ropas cafés no se apreciaba distintivo mayor, a su lado una mujer hermosa de cabello trenzado de color verde claro y ojos rosados caminaba serena y sobria con sus ropas parecidas a las de las otras dos y claro con un libro en su mano avanzaron hasta sentarse en la gran mesa circular donde cada quien ocupaba su lugar –**no invitaron al psicópata homicida-** pregunto el hombre armado mientras el entraba, era un sujeto de piel clara y rostro de ojos negros y mirada enloquecida sin mencionar claro con su largo cabello morado atado en una coleta y ataviado con ropas grises empuñando un látigo atado a un lado de el, tomo su asiento mirando a los presentes con cierta ansiedad  
>-<strong>bueno demos inicio a esto, como sabemos todos el leviatán esta suelto<strong>- dijo la rubia mientras todo mundo guardaba silencio  
>-<strong>no se que tienen en contra de ese lindo animalito, es un encanto de mascota solo necesita aprender modales<strong>- decía el hombre del látigo mientras los demás le miraban con cierto asombro  
>-<strong>por eso digo que estas loco Jashin, sin duda te queda eso de dios de la violencia y los sacrificios humanos<strong>- decía el hombre de la capa mientras el mencionado le miraba con una sonrisa  
>-<strong>y hablo el dios de la guerra y la tormenta sabes Susanoo lo tuyo no es precisamente cosas lindas<strong>- decía el mencionado dios de la violencia al dios de la guerra  
>-<strong>basta… no estamos aquí para pelea entre nosotros, ustedes ya deberían dejar eso siempre tiene que acabar peleándose, lo importante ahora es lidiar con esa bestia, que si mata sin distinción y eso te agrada Jashin pero dime que matara cuando el mundo este sin vida entonces ya no volverás a tener sacrificios de ningún tipo<strong>- dijo el hombre barbado dejando al dios de la violencia muy serio  
>-<strong>tu no eres nada divertido Zutto, claro eres el dios del tiempo siempre tienes que ser serio<strong>- decía el señor de la violencia mientras el hombre aun con el baston y sin la barba ni el cabello cano sino negros le miraba fijamente  
>-<strong>un dia de estos esos cambios tuyos de aspecto van a traumar a alguien – <strong>dijo el señor de la guerra al dios del tiempo que ahora se veía incluso mas joven  
>-<strong>dejen de molestarse, cielos porque todos los hombres son iguales solo están juntos y empiezan a competir y a molestarse, dejen sus desplantes de machismo para otro momento soy clara<strong>- dijo la diosa rubia mientras era rodeada de cierto brillo caliente y peligroso mientras todos respondían a coro "si Amateratsu"  
>-<strong>jejeje siempre has sido bastante impaciente verdad hermana<strong>- decía la peligris mientras la rubia le lanzaba una mirada irritada  
>-<strong>como no perder la paciencia con el trió de idiotas de ahí Tsukuyomi- <strong>dijo señalando a los dioses que solo protestaron ante sus palabras  
>-<strong>basta de eso por ahora, mi libro ha comenzado a reescribirse eso nunca había pasado, la liberación de ese demonio marca el fin de la humanidad<strong>- dijo la dedidad del libro dejando a todos los presentes callados  
>-<strong>es un chiste verdad, digo porque la señora del destino diría una cosa como esa mas que para bromear verdad Sadame<strong>- dijo el dios del tiempo a lo que la diosa negó y abrió su libro mostrando brillantes paginas donde se apreciaba un mundo muerto y condenado donde cientos de seres oscuros destruían y poblaban la tierra.

Las deidades guardaron silencio ante esa posibilidad aunque el dios de la muerte seguía callado hasta que abrió la boca para hablarle a la diosa del destino –**dime Sadame cuando comenzó a escribirse esa hoja cuando el leviatán se libero o hace años mucho antes de que despertara**- pregunto el dios de la muerte con cierta curiosidad mientras la deidad del destino meditaba sus palabras respondiéndole que de hecho empezó mucho antes y eso dejo al dios de la muere sereno y pensativo atrayendo las miradas de todos sobe el –**esa hoja no habla del leviatán, hace referencia al alguien peor… me temo que el regreso**- todo mundo se le quedo mirando mientras recuerdos de una dolorosa batalla venían a sus mentes y claro las dos diosas hermanas se estremecían un poco aunque claro ese no era el caso del dios de la tormenta –**que regreso ese malnacido! Dime donde esta quiero ir y machacarlo de una buena vez por lo que se atrevió a hacer**- todos miraron como Susanoo apretó uno de sus puños mientras el poder convergía en el atrayendo un brillante relámpago blanco que resplandecía en sus mano mientras concentraba su furia –**no podrías ganarle, o ya has olvidado lo que paso cuando pelearon, tus poderes sobre el no servirían y lo sabes bien**- el dios de la guerra solo guardo silencio recordando como fue que la herida en su cara fue hecha cuando apenas logro salvarse después de todo fue derrotado y detestaba recordarlo –**es poderoso casi comparable con nosotros pero claro es nuestra culpa que el naciera, la vez pasada solo lo selle y por eso su presencia se desvaneció por completo, y como saben acudí al mundo a realizar un sellado y sentí su poder, se que esta por soltarse y sin duda el leviatán ahora le sirve a el sino porque no ha empezado a destruir todo-** los dioses callaron era verdad si todo encajaba como lo decía el dios de la muerte entonces todo estaba complicándose mas de lo usual y claro las posibilidades de victoria eran aun menores que antes – **Zutto por favor muéstranos como será todo**- pidió la diosa del sol al hombre barbado que bueno ahora mas bien parecía un niño de unos 7 años, en su mente los dioses solo podían pensar una cosa "que nos e vuelva un bebe ni loco lo cambio" el dios del tiempo asintió mientras alzaba su bastón listo para ilústrales como seria todo, **-recuerden que solo es el futuro y este siempre cambia solo es lo que puede ser**- y golpeo el suelo mientras todo se desvanecía y la mesa aparecía en una campiña desolada por la que marchaban cientos sino miles de demonios y seres brotando del makai guiados por el poderoso e imponente ser de armadura gruesa y pesad que señalaba al frente con su espada mientras blandía la misma y destruía una montaña mientras las personas morían y su sangre se derramaba en el suelo mientras ascendía al cielo en un pilar de poder y el ser oscuro clamaba por las puertas del reino de los dioses mientras su infinito ejercito marchaban a sus dominios, la visión termino mientras los dioses regresaban a su lugar callados.  
>-<strong>ese maldito, si eso pasa la gran batalla de los dioses empezara y si nuestro padre interviene… nada va a quedar de pie toda la creación seria borrada del mapa… junto con nosotros<strong>- decía Tsukuyomi mientras ellos miraban a la distancia a una montaña alta y hermosa rodeada de nubes donde un poderoso dios descansaba durmiendo cómodamente  
>-<strong>eso no puede pasar tenemos que detenerlo nosotros mismo si es necesario<strong>- decía una preocupada Sadame mientras los dioses comenzaban a delinear un plan de acción  
>-<strong>creo que no tenemos opción hay que destruir las naciones elementales, Susanoo prepárate con la tormenta mas grande que hallas creado barreremos con toda la vida así sus aliados no tendrá aliados que le ayuden a escapar de su prisión y podremos encargarnos del leviatán cuando lo atendamos a el<strong>- decía la diosa del sol al señor de las tormentas que asentía a sus palabras  
>-<strong>pero hermana eso podría casi destruir a la humanidad no podemos hacer eso… que diría nuestra madre<strong>- pregunto Tsukuyomi a la deidad del sol mientras esta solo bajaba la cabeza  
>-<strong>ella estaría en contra por algo es la vida del mundo, por eso mismo el maldito la tiene en sus garras y claro a nuestro padre eso le importa poco después de todo se separaron hace tanto, pero escucha no tenemos opciones hay que detener a ese demonio para después soltar a los 4 jinetes de la luz de otro modo el mundo humano, el makai y el tenkai se perderán para siempre<strong>- expuso dejando a todo mundo callado mientras el dios de la muerte alzaba la mano  
>-<strong>supuse que algo así pasaría y ya he delineado un plan hace años que se cocina y quisiera que Zutto nos mostrara la visión de nuevo con mi energía en ella para ver si lo que planeo funcionaria<strong>- los dioses alzaron las cejas mientras asentían a la petición del shinigami que tocaba al ahora adolescente dios del tiempo que de huevo alzaba su bastón

(Como siempre denle click  
>youtube com <span>watch?v=2-_g8NZr1tA<span> )

De nuevo todo se tiño de un brillo mientras el tiempo se desplazaba al momento de la batalla donde el agujero del makai se cerraba poco a poco y las huestes de demonios marchaban por las colinas mientras eran aplastados por… salamandras? Y no solo eso cientos de rubios como una marea de clones caían de las nubes negras y atacaban luchando con fuerza mientras en el aire una poderosa ave de fuego volaba quemando los demonios alados mientras los dioses se quedaban en shock al ver como a la distancia el cuerpo del poderoso leviatán se pudría al yacer sin vida tirando en el suelo al tiempo que tigres blancos, osos gigantes, lagartos y demás seres poderosos y gigantes luchaban contra las bestias que emergían de agujero negro que se cerraba poco a poco, a la distancia un enorme ejercito de seres humanos estaba en completo shock con lo que estaba viendo mientras en el cielo cayendo del mismo un colosal dragón rugía poderoso abriendo las nubes mientras descendía en picada sobre el campo de batalla mientras de su cabeza igual que antes se apreciaba una figura rubia que saltaba al suelo cayendo pesado entre la lucha justo frente al poderoso y blindado demonio que alzaba una espada mas que furioso por la intervención del hombre rubio que con velocidad una que pocas vences se había visto se lanzaba contra el a todo poder conectando una poderosa patada que lo mandaba a volar mientras desenfundaba su katana de hoja negra y lisa que casi parecía brillar bajo la luz del fuego que cubría el cielo a la distancia el demonio se alzo furioso y blandió su espada mientras el mortal alzaba su espada y jalaba la electricidad de las nubes haciendo brillar su arma con un poder casi comparable con el del dios de la tormentas que miraba todo incrédulo y en shock –Raiton: tagettokatto (elemento rayo: corte del destino)- y soltaba el corte que como un oz brillante y gigante destrozaba el suelo pulverizando cuando ser demoniaco se metía en su camino hasta golpear al ser armado con fuerza mientras el blandía su espada a modo de defensa siendo arrastrado por el asombroso poder mientras el ninja se daba la vuelta para ver al ejercito de humanos y sonreírles con seguridad, los dioses lo vieron bien cabello rubio ojos azules de pupila rasgada y marcas en las mejillas mientras pasaba la espada a su mano izquierda empuñándola con la hoja hacia su espalda y alzaba el puño al cielo mientras el poder convergía en el con fuerza brillando y rugiendo mientras los anillos brillantes aparecían en el zumbando al tiempo que bajaba el brazo a un costado y la electricidad destrozaba el suelo mientras los relámpagos golpeaban su espada que absorbía el poder mientras a la distancia el demonio se alzaba herido y el rubio se lanzaba contra el demonio corriendo a toda velocidad, corría a todo lo que sus piernas le podían dar mientras el suelo se destrozaba bajo el poder de su brillante ataque mientras el demonio le aguardaba a la distancia blandiendo su espada espectral y el rubio se perdía entre la pelea y el combate hasta que solo el destello de la electricidad indicaba su presencia a la distancia solo resonó una palabra en el viento y con mucha fuerza genshi y el brillo detono en una colosal explosión que daba por terminada la visión regresando a los dioses a su salón blanco y pulcro donde ninguno decía nada ante lo que vieron en esa visión que les mostraba una alternativa a lo que vieron al principio siendo claro que lo que alcanzaron a ver era lo que el dios de la muerte esperaba ya que en ese mismo momento estaba sonriendo mas que complacido al ver los cambios que sus pequeños planes estaban causando en el inexorable momento de la batalla lo que claro mantenía callados a mas de uno de los presentes que aun procesaban lo que recién vieron hasta que fue uno quien abrió la boca.

-**quien rayos era ese, semejante poder… Shinigami que clase de monstruo estas creando**- decía un perturbado Susanoo mientras el dios de la muerte solo le sonreía  
>-<strong>yo solo lo encause todo el poder que viste es producto de su deseo de luchar y de proteger a quienes ama… justo como pensé esa noche, en el sentí algo que solo sentí una vez… sentí la voluntad de Orión<strong>- dijo con una sonrisa mientras los dioses le miraban con consternación y un asombro total  
>-<strong>que estas loco no pudiste haber sentido eso, el fue desintegrado por completo cuando defendió a nuestra madre de la ira de nuestro padre además nunca fue tan poderoso Orión si bien era el mejor guerrero que la humanidad halla visto nunca fue capaz de algo así<strong>- dijo el dios del tiempo recordando al poderoso hombre de una época tan antigua  
>-<strong>es verdad Orión no era tan poderoso y aun así asesinaba demonios, mataba minutaros cegaba la vida de ciclopes gigantes no por nada nuestra madre le hizo eso en su honor antes de ser desterrada<strong> - dijo el dios de la muerte señalando al cielo a las estrellas que brillaban con fuerza en especial ese trió de estrellas asemejando un cinturón que le recordaría por siempre  
>-<strong>quizá no es Orión y shinigami se equivoca con eso pero díganme alguno lo recuerda, nuestro padre borro todo rastro de el solo quedo lo que nuestra madre le hizo, y si el comparte la misma voluntad que el tengan por seguro que no se rendirá pase lo que pase<strong>- decía la diosa de la luna mientras todos guardaban silencio y trataban de recordar al mencionado guerrero pero no podían la bruma lo cubría por completo solo podían recordar su presencia como se sentía y solo eso y ciertamente Naruto proyectaba una semejante  
>-<strong>bien dejemos este asunto por ahora lo mejor será evaluar las cosas y delinear alguna estrategia, retírense tenemos cosas que pensar<strong>- dijo la diosa del sol mientras las deidades comenzaban a retirarse y ella miraba a los jardines del reino celestial a 4 enormes pilares blancos que encerraban a 4 figuras poderosas que esperaban despertar de nuevo.

De regreso al mundo mortal el rubio estaba en una situación algo incomoda cuando paseaba con Mito fue sorprendido por su loco club de fans que comenzó a perseguirle por toda Konoha mientras el corría de la mano de la poderosa mujer pelirroja hasta que claro las perdieron cuando se metieron en el recinto Ishura y bueno el rubio aprisiono a Mito contra la pared tratando de protegerle de las chicas si se llegaban a meter, no era que ella lo necesitara pero así era el, solo entonces noto como estaban –Naruto_kun… esto no es muy apresurado- dijo la sonrojada mujer mientras el rubio le miraba la tenia flanqueada por sus brazos y estaban demasiado apretados tanto que el rubio podía sentir dos grandes cosas apretándose contra su torso –(estos son sus…son enormes)- pensaba el rubio sabiendo al fin de donde heredo Tsnade sus "encantos" mientras que se perdía en el bello rostro de la poderosa mujer Uzukami que le miraba con cierta dulzura y ella claro solo pensaba en una cosa –(esta aura tan fuerte… es todo un hombre nunca he sentido algo así… sin duda eres un imán de Uzumakis Naruto_kun mi instinto me grita que no te deje ir)-pensaba Mito mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente –preciosa- susurro haciéndola sonrojar un poco y claro en ese momento cuando estaban casi listos para besarse que les cayeron encima –NARUTO!- dijo la furiosa voz de Tsunade a espaldas del rubio que de inmediato se despego de la pelirroja mujer que aun sonrojada miraba a su nieta mirar al Ishura con cierto recelo –que estabas planeando hacerle a mi obasama?- decía ella con los ojos entrecerrados mientras las demás chicas del clan aparecían una a la vez mientras el rubio se empezaba a poner blanco y algo asustado esos ojos le prometían mucho dolor –basta Tsunade_chan, soy una mujer adulta y soltera lo que desee hacer con Naruto_kun ya sea besarlo, golpearlo o acostarme con el hasta caer inconsciente es mi decisión no te puedes meter- dijo la mujer pelirroja plantándose frente a su nieta quien de inmediato retrocedió mientras el rubio suspiraba se había salvado al menos por ahora  
>-<strong>siempre estas rodeado de mujeres bellas y deseosas de matarte verdad Naruto<strong>- todo mundo volteo a ver al inesperado y colosal reptil volador que aparecía de pronto ante ellos  
>-Kanon? Que te trae por aquí- decía el rubio con una sonrisa mientras Mito abría los ojos como platos al ver al un ser mítico y poderoso que al parecer conocía al rubio<p>

El dragón se poso en el suelo mientras felicitaba al rubio por su flamante victoria contra el poderoso devorador y claro el rubio estaba mas que complacido e incluso algo apenado por las palabras del dragón que le miraba con unos ojos fijos que a mas de uno le levantaban la curiosidad –**y dime Naruto que hiciste con el huevo**- pregunto el poderoso animal mientras el rubio alzaba su mano con el pergamino que contenía la mencionada gema que en el interior ya estaba comenzando a crecer –aquí lo tengo pero no se que hacer con el si lo dejo así como así aun sellado volverá a nacer esa cosa y dudo que me de tiempo de usar a Kurayami- decía el ojiazul con cierta preocupación cuando el dragón ofreció la opción del templo donde alguna vez estuvo sellado –no te ofendas Kanon pero eso es una idiotez, digo a que tarado se le ocurre poner algo tan peligroso en un templo que cualquiera podría encontrar si lo busca bien- el dragón tuvo una gota en la nuca viéndolo desde ese punto de vista era verdad Rikudo fue algo torpe por no decir tarado al pensar que con un simple monasterio en las montañas bastaría para que el devorador no volviera a pisar el mundo, el animal estaba mirando fijamente al rubio que miraba pensativo el pergamino antes de hablar- lo tengo, Kanon sellémoslo cerca del valle prohibido, si lo ocultamos en las montañas con un templo como el otro dudo que alguien vuelva a encontrarle aunque será difícil desarrollar un sello de ese tipo no creo que sea problema si lo ponemos en ese sitio- el animal parpadeo era una solución inteligente sobretodo porque de ese modo nadie lo encontraría después de todo no cualquiera podría cruzar ese desierto es mas solo Naruto lo había logrado cruzar después de Rikudo seguramente colocándolo ahí nunca mas seria visto –**gran idea Naruto pero dime como realizaras el sello puedo conseguirte los pergaminos que uso Rikudo para diseñarlo pero es muy complicado no creo que lo tengas listo en menos de una semana y para ese momento esa cosa será enorme y estará por nacer mientras menos tiempo pase sellado mas rápido crece**- el rubio se quedo callado ante las palabras del dragón cuando Mito alzo la mano ofreciéndose a sellarlo ella después de todo era la mejor experta en sellado de toda la historia del clan Uzumaki y eso le encanto al rubio que con alegría abrazo a la mujer agradeciéndole por ofrecer su ayuda y claro Mito acabo algo roja, el rubio entonces se giro a Kanon solo para ver como el dragón sostenía un enorme rollo bajo su pata  
>-<strong>tienes todo lo que buscamos Naruto, siéntete honrado porque te ofrezco ser nuestro nuevo invocador<strong> – y desenrollo el pergamino donde solo se apreciaba un nombre Rikudo y claro que e rubio le miro con duda

El rubio mas feliz que nunca firmo el contrato sintiéndose muy extraño por colocar su nombre a un lado del legendario Rikudo senin y claro en cuanto firmo el dragón desvaneció el pergamino agachándose –**suban yo los llevare no podemos perder tiempo**- dijo el animal mientras el sonriente rubio subía a su cabeza y ofreciéndole la mano Mito subía al poderoso animal sentándose a un lado del rubio de una manera bastante propia recargándose suavemente en el mientras Kanon ascendía al cielo perdiéndose entre las nubes con el dueto sobre el –**solos en algún lugar sin gente… eso suena a que Mito va a tener mucho pero mucho sexo con Naruto_kun aaaahhhh Yugitooooo no hagas eso**- decía la adolorida gata mientras de nuevo la rubia le jalaba de la oreja y ella lloraba de dolor al mismo tiempo que Tsunade miraba al firmamento esperando que si el rubio ofrecía amor a Mito ella no se opondría después de todo la deseaba ver feliz aunque eso significara que compartiría a su esposo con su abuela resucitada y valla que eso era raro, -este clan esta lleno de cosas raras y muchas locuras verdad Miu- decía la pelimorada Renka a su amiga rubia mientras miraba a la zona donde se perdió el animal volador –si… seria divertido ser parte de el- su amiga asintió mientras se preguntaban que pasaría mas adelante cuando ese par regresara pero bueno no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que iba a pasar con Mito y eventualmente con ellas dos.

* * *

><p>Y ahí lo tienen, espero que este capitulo les halla gustado porque como vimos las fuerzas de Madara marchan a kumo a toda velocidad, y claro el rubio mientras tanto anda de paseo con mito y para colmo el leviatán muele todo a su paso lo que causa que nuevos personajes aparezcan y ciertamente ya me empezaba a preguntar donde diablos andaban metidos con tanto ser demoniaco empezaba a cuestionarme si ellos existían de verdad pero ya aparecieron y nos han dejado ver un poco delo que va a pasar y eso seguramente es algo que los dejo picados verdad?<br>_picados… eso es poco (mirando al autor)  
>ya quiero ver que mas pasa con esa lucha que de seguro será la ultima no (el autor sonríe)<br>y también saber que pasa con ellas será que también van a caer (mira al autor que solo alza los hombros)  
>si y no olvides a Mito que acaba de conseguir mucho tiempo a solas con Naruto (las 4 rien pervertidamente)<br>_pues si hay muchas dudas por aclarar pero eso se sabrá en próximos capítulos eso que ni que

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: será que Naruto es quien piensan que es?


	185. c182: El sello de una Uzumaki

Y aquí estoy gente que lee este fic para traerles un nuevo capitulo del mismo que espero les guste porque como vimos ya ha habido mucha sangre y créanme es posible que pronto halla mucha mas después de todo los malos ya se van a mover por cierto luego les coloco un apartado donde les narrare la pequeña historia de Orion para que sepan que diablos fue lo que paso con el, bueno como ya dije pasare ahora a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze: <strong>si tienes razon en eso quiza si es  
><strong>abelizaisanchez:<strong>y eso que el agradable dios no hablo mucho eh jejejeje  
><strong>BUTY:<strong>es verdad se acercan batallas demenciales y una saga final mas bien apocaliptica espeo que me salga bien en cuanto a lo de las diosas no se aun  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>si algo grande esta en puerta lo dragones volveran a lucha y si el rubio tiene un secreto para atraer uzumakis que no quiere compartir con nadie  
><strong>LeNashSloll: <strong>yo tambien habia pensado en eso y ya le estoy preparando aliados de ese stilo pero es cosa de tiempo para que comienzen a aparecer por cierto mil gracias por leer y por el review  
><strong>xona potter namikaze: <strong>es verdad la tiene bien controlada sobre los padres de las dedidames mas adelante sabremos quienes son y si las gemelas no estan muy dispuestas que digamos  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>jajaja eso del volcan es buena idea pero recuerda que aun ahi seguiria creciendo hasta nacer y hacerlo inmune a semejante calor no seria buena idea y si Mito se va a llevar un gran premio, lo de los cuatro sellado mas adlenat lo sabremos creeme  
>bueno esto ya quedo es hora de ir con lo que sigue el capitulo de hoy<br>_espero que halla mucha "acción" (mira al autor con mirada insinuante)  
>es cierto eso se extraña (mira con ojos de cachorrito)<br>y quien mejor que Mito para volver a las andadas (el autor solo sonríe)  
>aunque una uzumakiorgia no caería tan mal (las 4 tienen hemorragias nasales)<br>_(sujetándose la nariz) mejor lean que tengo algo que arreglar espero que la pasen bien con el cap

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene un ansiado lemon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 182: El sello de una Uzumaki<strong>

Las chicas del clan Ishura estaban sentadas todas en el interior de la mansión con una mirada fija, la verdad la sola idea de que el rubio anduviera quien sabe donde acompañado de una bella mujer no les agradaba del todo menos con las insinuaciones de cierta biju pervertida que no hacia otra cosa que no fuera insinuar lo que harían ellos dos una vez que estuvieran a solas, cosas relacionadas con actividades físicas intensas y horizontales que requerían de una cama y de estar desnudos, al parecer Shineko no entendía que decir esa clase de cosas siempre le acarrearía consecuencias mas considerando como una de sus orejas estaba por completo roja a pesar de que ya no estaba siendo jalada pero en fin al parecer encontraba demasiado divertido insinuar esas cosas y por eso nunca se callaba, por eso mismo todas estaban calladas en este momento con vasos de te en sus manos mientras una extrañada Tsunami miraba a todos lados como buscando una fuente de distracción para las chicas que no parecía haberle por ningún lado, -diablos según dicen en el clan Inuzuka Mito_sama es considerada una perra incluso mas apasionada y deseosa que cualquier mujer del clan- dijo Ritsuko atrayendo las miradas de todo mundo generando una sola duda como sabían ellos de eso a lo que respondió con algo muy sencillo, en la antigüedad el complejo Senju estaba junto al Inuzuka y bueno los ruidos nocturnos generaron algunos mitos como ese que decía que tras gritos inclementes de placer en la casa del shodaime a este s ele vio caminan por la aldea al día siguiente con el rostro algo pálido y delgado como si hubiese peleado una guerra el solo en cambio su esposa lucia radiante y medianamente feliz al pasear por Konoha, esas palabras llenaron la mente de las chicas de imágenes muy interesantes que a mas de una ponían celosas y mas que nada asustadas en especial a las simples mortales porque esa mujer valla que sabia como imponerse.  
>-Tsunade_sensei no cree de verdad que Mito_sama valla a intentar algo con Naruto_kun no- pregunto con algo de esperanza la mujer ojivioleta a la rubia ex Senju que bebía algo de te antes de alzar la vista en su dirección<br>-la verdad yo creo que si, obasama siempre quiso mucho a mi abuelo pero por lo que supe lo suyo fue un matrimonio por compromiso, se que lo amo pero han pasado tantos años y ahora es una mujer nueva que no dudo que intente rehacer su vida- respondió la ojimiel dejando a las chicas entre felices por el hecho de que la mujer intentase vivir de nuevo y temerosas de que fuera a elegir al Ishura para dicha oportunidad  
>-no se porque se deprimen deberían estar felices tendremos una nueva hermana que será muy feliz junto a todas nosotras eso debería alegrarles- dijo una sonriente Shizune antes de que las miradas entrecerradas de todas se posaran en ella mandándole a callar de golpe.<p>

Ninguna decía nada de nada pero de una cosa estaban seguras si Mito decidía unirse al harem Ishura por completo ninguna iba a poder detenerla y menos ahora que se había ganado la amistad y simpatía de Akemi quien seguía en lo suyo murmurando cosas de hermosos nietos pelirrojos de ojos azules, -esta familia es algo rara no lo crees Renka- pregunto Miu a su amiga de cascabeles que solo asentía a sus palabras era en verdad un clan muy singular mas cuando se trataba de hablar sobre posibles nuevas hermanas del mismo – yo creo que son solo un montón de mujeres posesivas y celosas- respondió la chica de ropas chinas a su amiga rubia que asentía a sus palabras mientras todo mundo les volteaba a ver fijamente y ambas comenzaban a sentirse incomodas ante las miradas fijas en ellas hasta que una fue la que tomo la palabra –y que diablos hacen ustedes viviendo aquí, no se supone que deberían haberse largado a su casa – dijo una irritada Tayuya mientras las dos chicas solo se miraban sonrientes mientras pensaban en su casa y la verdad ninguna de ellas tenia muchas ganas de ir a casa menos considerando que se salieron sin permiso lo que les generaba una duda como habrían reaccionado sus familias, bueno en el caso de Renka seguramente su padre no estaría muy molesto con eso de que se harto de tener alumnos y se largo a viajar por el mundo sin siquiera decir adiós fue una suerte que el abuelo de Miu se lo topara y como un favor a su madre lo arrastrara de regreso a casa aunque hablando del abuelo de la rubia como estaría en esos momentos; de regreso al país del hierro cierto samurái de nombre Daisuke corría por la vida de los aldeanos, en las calles resonaban los golpes y demás estruendos mientras muros eran destrozados y el gran guerrero llegaba a la zona de la devastación donde se apreciaban cuerpos regados por todos lados y heridos por no decir casi molidos a golpes y claro bardas y comercios al bode de caerse bajo los constantes ataques, entre el polvo la figura alta y musculosa de un hombre de cabello caño con un interesante fleco se apreciaba avanzando con cara de muy pocos amigos _cuando te agarre maldito pagaras por haber corrompido a mi dulce bebe…me escuchas Kuro shippu te hare trizas!- y soltó el derechazo al suelo destrozando todo a su paso mientras el samurái como todo un guerrero de honor se daba media vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse despacio, conocía mas que bien la reputación de ese hombre y lo mejor era solo darse la vuelta –(no quisiera ser tu Naruto)- pensaba el samurái alejándose discretamente mientras el hombre le miraba con algo de enojo antes de sujetarle del hombro dejando al pálido Daisuke volteando a verle mas que azul del miedo –Daisuke… se dice… que eres amigo de ese pervertido corruptor de niñas!- dijo el poderoso hombre mientras jalaba al pobre samurái a uno de sus peores trabajos en la vida… saco de boxeo.

-achu- estornudo con fuerza el rubio Ishura sobre la cabeza del poderoso animal que volaba por el cielo al tiempo que la mujer pelirroja le decía "salud" y volaban por el cielo mientras el calor comenzaba a volverse presente a cada segundo mas y mas mientras se aproximaban a un candente y solitario desierto y claro el rubio estaba mas que listo para lo que se venia –oye Kanon porque no bajas no se suponía que no podías cruza el desierto con alguien sobre ti- preguntaba el Ishura con serias dudas mientras el animal volador miraba al frente alzando el vuelo aun mas del suelo distanciándose y perdiéndose entre las escasas nubes del cielo –**la verdad puedo cruzar con quien guste no me incomoda para nada ese sitio Naruto-** dijo el poderoso y mítico animal mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba procesando las palabras del dragón y claro respondió como era de esperarse –quieres decir que me hiciste cruzar ese sitio solo porque se te dio la gana!- grito el ojiazul mientras la mujer Uzumaki a su lado solo sonreía al verlo estallar con fuerza mientras el dragón sonreía explicando que se trataba de una prueba. Solo por eso el rubio lo acepto aunque aun deseaba hacerse una chaqueta de piel de dragón aunque claro no sabia si debería matarlo antes de despellejarle; a la distancia una figura rocosa comenzó a ser vista mientras el animal flotante comenzaba a descender al suelo mientras los ojos de Mito reflejaban una sorpresa y admiración absoluta ante lo que se le estaba mostrando ante sus ojos y claro que estaba maravillada –**hemos llegado**- dijo Kanon mientras el par de humanos bajaba de su cabeza.

Los ojos de Mito estaban abiertos de par en par ante la visión de frondoso y hermoso valle oculto en el desierto con su amplia pradera el lago aclamado al fondo y claro los animales que saltaban de un lado a otro al resguardo del sitio sabiendo que ahí nadie podría dañarles, la mujer pelirroja miraba de un lado a otro mientras el rubio solo le sonreía hasta que claro sus ojos se cruzaron –yo me puse igual laprimera vez que estuve aquí- dijo el Ishura con una sonrisa sonrojando levemente a la mujer antes de pedirle que le acompañase, caminaron por el sendero que el rubio recorrió antes y llegaron como la vez pasada al gran templo de Rikudo que al abrir se ilumino con la luz del valle mientras ingresaban al mismo, la mujer Uzumaki estaba maravillada con las pinturas mientras el rubio le miraba casi parecía una niña que se hallaba de pronto ante una celebridad y claro eso le parecía muy divertido, siguieron caminando mientras se aproximaban al gran recinto donde les aguardaba la pintura del águila dorada –esa ave es muy hermosa- dijo Mito mirando la pintura que de pronto de movió –_gracias por decir eso señorita_- dijo el ave mientras se desprendía de a pintura dejando a la Uzumaki con los ojos abiertos casi como platos quizá había visto muchas cosas antes pero nunca algo como eso y claro le estaba impresionando mucho, fue aun mas revelador cuando escucho de labios o mas bien del pico de Taiyo la historia de Rikudo y su singular arma… el, fue muy ilustrativo para la pelirroja conocer esos datos mientras que el rubio buscaba algo en la biblioteca del hombre por indicación del ave dorada que seguía en lo suyo al parecer al espíritu alado le encanta ser el centro de atención, Mito miro fijamente al rubio que sonreía regresando con un pergamino en la mano –que?- pregunto el rubio ladeando un poco la cabeza ante la mirada de la mujer y claro esta solo le sonrió diciendo que no pasaba nada, para ella fue en verdad revelador enterase de que la sangre de Rikudo fluía en las venas de las mujeres Uzumaki y bueno el saber que Naruto tenia un arma semejante a la del poderoso creador del ninjutsu moderno solo aumentaba sus puntos con relación a ella  
>-<em>Naruto, saca el huevo por favor<em>- pidió el ave al tiempo que el rubio sacaba el mencionado pergamino de transporte y sacaba el huevo que ahora era mucho mas grande casi del doble de su tamaño anterior  
>-rayos esta cosa si que crece rápido- decia el rubio mientras Mito solo miraba la piedra en sus manos<br>-_si es porque ha estado suelto sin el influjo del sello a este paso en menos de una semana renacerá hay que sellarle cuanto antes_- expuso el poderoso Taiyo mientras el rubio asentia a sus palabras  
>-yo puedo encargarme de eso, nadie en Konoha es mejor sellando y conteniendo poderes demoniacos que yo- Mito alzo la mano ofreciendo su ayuda a lo que el rubio mas que feliz accedió<br>-muchas gracias por ofrecerte Mito_chan aquí te dejo los pergaminos de cómo sellarlo mientras voy a buscar un sitio donde poner esta cosa, no te esfuerces demasiado Mito_chan- y el rubio salió de ahí dejándole los pergaminos a la mujer que sonreía con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas  
>-<em>el es muy noble y creo que ni cuenta se da de cuando conquista el corazón de una mujer, espero que sean muy felices y tengan muchos hijos Mito_san<em>- agrego el águila mientras el sonrojo de Mito simplemente creía otro poco al parecer todo mundo se daba cuenta de que el rubio le gustaba y bueno era algo incomodo porque el no le decía nada sobre ello.

Cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí mientras trabajaban cada uno en lo suyo, no estaban seguros lo mas probable fue que hubieran pasado ya algunas horas y Mito estaba asombrada ese sello era por mucho el mas poderoso que hubiese visto en su vida sin mencionar complejo implicaba 16 sellos individuales, 5 de conexión, 3 unificadores y un ultimo sello de contención sobre todo eso sin duda el trabajo de un verdadero maestro del sellado, lo repaso una y otra vez memorizando el proceso y claro quedo muy conforme estaba segura de que le quedaría a la perfección dicho sello aunque eso si le iba a costar algo de esfuerzo pero sabia que lo lograría, en ese momento un rubio algo sucio y con restos de tierra y toca sobre los hombros entro en escena –hola Mito_chan, ya termine el sitio donde colocaremos esa cosa estas lista- preguntaba con amabilidad mientras la pelirroja solo asentía a sus palabras y comenzaban a salir de ahí, en el cielo la luz del sol ya comenzaba a menguar y las estrellas empezaban a brillar mientras se desplazaban por uno de los múltiples senderos hasta una de las laderas rocosas, en ella un sendero algo escarpado aunque transitable les guiaba a su destino una hendidura en la roca que indicaba una cueva estrecha por la que avanzaron en fila hasta llegar a la gran bóveda de piedra recién hecha, en ella un foso de lava resplandecía iluminando todo el sitio mientras al fondo una edificación sencilla y algo semejante al templo se hallaba estaba hecha de roca blanca con pilares de cristal azul y con una especie de fuente extraña llena de cristales azules y un pequeño pozo de agua sobre el que descansaba un atril, -esto es asombroso Naruto_kun- exclamo la impresionada mujer de cabellos rojos mientras el rubio se limitaba a sonreír algo apenado mientras avanzaba por el sendero sobre el foso de oca hirviente hasta colocar la gema en su sitio mientras este casi parecía brillar por si misma antes de expandirse otro poco –eso comienza a crecer de nuevo dame espacio Naruto_kun- pidió la mujer resucitada mientras el rubio se desplazaba a un costado y ella comenzaba a trazar sellos, una cadena larga y complicada de mas de 40 de los mencionado que culminaban con un brillo extraño que se plasmaba sobre el singular altar antes de que sus manos se movieran trazando mas sellos que brillaban sobre la piedra del atril que poco a poco resplandecía mas y mas, el sellado tomo mas de dos horas mientras el sudor caía de la frente de Mito hasta que al final la mujer lanzo el ultimo sello y todos brillaron con fuerza mientras se fundían en uno solo y el brillo de la gema se desvanecía así como la ligera presencia maligna que se extinguía de la faz de la tierra  
>-ufff esta hecho- dijo la pelirroja con cierto cansancio mientras se acomodaba el cabello y el rubio le tomaba de la mano con suavidad<br>-eres la mejor Mito_chan ya veo porque eres una Uzumaki tan legendariamente poderosa y bella- y le beso la mano produciendo un sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer mientras los dos salían de ese lugar.

Estaban algo cansado y acalorados, la noche finalmente había caído sobre el mundo y ellos estaban sentados a las orillas de un riachuelo que mantenía vivo el lago mientras la fresca brisa nocturna les recorría el cuerpo, con una gran sonrisa el rubio se despojo de su ropa a paso lento mientras la pelirroja le miraba con una sonrisa en su cara –si me disculpas Mito_chan después de estar encerrado en un sitio tan caliente como ese necesito un baño- y salto al agua fresca y reconfortante flotando en la misma sostenido de una roca para que no fuese arrastrado por la sutil corriente, por su parte Mito estaba casi en trance al ver al rubio en el agua tan relajado y sereno sin mencionar que sus viejos instintos afloraban en ella –(no lo resisto es tan apuesto y poderoso… de haberte conocido en mi otra vida habría dejado a Hashirama solo por conocerte)- pensaba la mujer pelirroja mientras comenzaba a despojarse de sus ropas a espaldas del rubio que seguía flotando en el agua hasta que escucho la dulce voz de Mito –tienes razón hay que refrescarnos- el Ishura volteo y se quedo estupefacto ante la visión de la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos semidesnuda usando solo su ropa interior de color violeta claro, eran prendas ajustadas que resaltaban sus atributos de gran tamaño comparables solo con los de cierta ojimiel mientras su prenda inferior era de hecho algo pequeña y apenas cubría lo necesario, soltó su cabello que cayo por su espalda antes de sonreír y meterse al agua a un lado del rojo rubio que no sabia si mirarla o simplemente hundirse en el agua para acallar el calor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento pero claro no podría ni aunque lo deseara, el cielo estrellado les cubría cuando finalmente decidieron salir del agua y tenderse en el campo para secarse y disfrutar de la relajación era un hecho que pronto toda esa calma se iba a esfumar por los ataques del enemigo después de todo Mito les hablo del vasto ejercito que Madara albergaba en su guarida aunque a muchos de ellos en realidad no les conocía de algo estaba seguro el rubio no los revivió solo porque le cayeran bien.

Estaban ahí tirados sin hacer nada con el rubio de brazos cruzados detrás de su cabeza mientras que Mito estaba de lado mirándole con una sonrisa serena –es gracioso no crees, esta mañana éramos enemigos, después aliados y ahora estamos aquí solos en este bello lugar, eventos muy inesperados no te parece- decía la bella mujer mientras se aproximaba un poco al rubio que miraba e firmamento nocturno con calma antes de mirarla y quedarse cautivado por su belleza a la luz de las estrellas al tiempo que ella le sonreía suavemente dejándolo aun mas embelesado de ser posible –es cierto eso fue inesperado y extraño pero me alegra que sucediera gracias a eso estoy aquí en un lugar tan hermoso acompañado por una de las mujeres mas bellas del mundo- las mejillas de la Uzumaki se tiñeron de rosa mientras se aproximaba otro poco a Naruto después de todo el rubio olvidaba un detalle sobre las mujeres de ese clan, cuando quieren algo lucharan por obtenerlo por todos los medios posibles, -si no te conociera juraría que tratas de seducirme y llevarme a la cama Naruto_kun- el rubio sonrió ante sus palabras antes de mirar de nuevo a las estrellas mientras uno de los dedos de la seductora mujer acariciaba su torso suavemente y el le miraba con algo de duda- y sabes… me encantaría eso- y fue Mito quien dio el paso, sus labios suaves se unieron a los del rubio que de pronto se hallaba inmerso en uno de los besos mas suaves y deliciosos de su vida al tiempo que la mujer se aproximaba aun mas a el y Naruto acariciaba su larga cabellera roja, su beso se rompió y el dulce aroma de la excitación femenina inundo la nariz del rubio, como adoraba ese sutil aroma que le indicaba cuando una mujer estaba dispuesta y valla que el aroma de Mito era intenso en ese momento –segura Mito_chan?- aun en esos momentos el Ishura no podía dejar de ser un caballero y claro eso solo convencía aun mas a la Uzumaki revivida que solo le miraba con una sonrisa –muy segura Naruto_kun… quiero probar si tienes lo necesario para ser el tan afamado semental del clan Ishura como dicen las Inuzuka- el rubio se sonrojo un poco ella siempre le llamaban así y bueno últimamente comenzaba a agradarle ese mote.

Naruto giro sobre la pelirroja besándole con pasión, Mito estaba francamente sorprendida ella estaba acostumbrada a ser la que dominase en esta clase de encuentros pero los besos y caricias del rubio le estaban incitando a dejarse domar y ser sumisa y deseosa, el rubio rompió el beso antes de empezar a besar el cuello de la mujer mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemente los grandes pechos de la pelirroja que solo podía gemir suavemente al sentir la habilidad del rubio en su cuerpo –tienes pechos enormes Mito_chan… son tan adorables como tu- susurro el rubio a su oído antes de besar sus hombros mientras jalaba el sostén que pronto estaba en el suelo y Naruto contemplaba los redondos y grandes pechos de la mujer y de hecho eran preciosos blancos y de pezones rosados que se endurecían al contacto de sus dedos mientras la pelirroja solo lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento mientras el rubio sopesaba los encantos de la mujer y lo supo estaba equivocado eran de hecho un poco mas grandes que los de la misma Tsunade pero por ropa nunca les lucia como debía de ser, bajo despacio besando su piel tersa mientras se aproximaba a los pechos encantadores que suavemente lamia en círculos concéntricos aproximándose hasta la punta de los mismos mientras los labios de Mito solo se abrían para dejar salir gemidos de gusto, la lengua del rubio rozo uno de sus pechos y Mito lanzo un fuerte gemido –aaaahh siiiii- dijo con éxtasis mientras el rubio lamia suavemente el rozado y duro pezón antes de rodearlo con sus labios y succionar suavemente mientras ella solo podía abrazar su cabeza jalándolo contra ella, el rubio hizo acopio de fuerzas mientras chupaba con fuerza amasando el otro seno generoso y suave antes de saltar a el y dejar a la pelirroja caer mas y mas en su excitación que parecía a punto de consumirle la rodilla del rubio rozo su entrepierna y percibió la humedad mas que notoria mientras abandonaba os ensalivados pechos y bajaba suavemente por el abdomen de la mujer deslizándose por sus anchas caderas antes de besar sus piernas suavemente mientras se aproximaba a su meta –aahh Naruto_kun no me hagas esperar chúpale de una vez- dijo la mujer de cara sonrojada mientras el rubio solo sonreía y jalaba suavemente la pantaleta que cayo al suelo revelando una entrepierna mojada y lisa sin rastro alguno de vello, de inmediato lamio la suave entrada arqueando a Mito quien solo podía gemir mientras la lengua del rubio se hundía en ella con gran habilidad contorsionándose en todas direcciones mientras sus paredes internas le apretaban con fuerza –ya quieres terminar verdad Mito_chan- pregunto el juguetón ojiazul deslizando uno de sus dedos dentro de la mujer de cabellos rojos que solo se arqueaba con fuerza mientras clamaba por mas placer, su dedo salió de ella y rozo el duro botón mientras el Ishura de nuevo hundía su lengua en la entrepierna de Mito con mas fuerza y profundidad esta ves y claro ella solo pudo hacer una cosa –AAAAAHHHHHHHHH- estallar con fuerza inundando la boca del rubio son sus dulces y tibios jugos que indicaban el colosal orgasmo que azoto a la poderosa mujer que ahora mismo respiraba agitada mientras el rubio se recostaba a su lado.

Mito abrió los ojos admirando al sonriente rubio mientras sus ojos descendían por Naruto hasta posarse en su prenda de ropa abultada y casi a punto de romperse, no necesitaron de palabras antes de que Mito lo besara y descendiera a corresponderle a sus atenciones, le despojo de la prenda revelando la erección del rubio mientras ella acariciaba suavemente el miembro del rubio que solo gemía suavemente ante las suaves manos que acariciaban su virilidad –oh pero que gran herramienta tienes aquí debe ser la mas grande que he visto Naruto_kun- decia suavemente antes de agacharse sobre el rubio, su lengua recorrió suavemente el miembro mientras el ojiazul solo dejaba salir suaves gemidos al sentir como la hábil lengua de la mujer recorría su miembro de arriba abajo mientras ella degustaba de su sabor –(sabe bastante bien)- pensaba Mito al tiempo que se aproximaba al pene rígido y abría los labios rodeando la punta del mismo, fue un beso inocente y delicioso que crispo al rubio que lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras la mujer pelirroja comenzaba a tragar su miembro poco a poco con algo de esfuerzo al tiempo que e rubio solo podía gemir mientras ella reclamaba su miembro como su manjar personal y que sin duda adoraría de por vida –(es tan duro y enorme… es suculento digno de un semental como dice Tsume_san)- pensaba la mujer de cabellos rojos mientras comenzaba a trágalo casi por completo, devoro casi 3 cuartas partes antes de empujarlo ella misma en su garganta arqueando al rubio que solo pudo gemir mientras Mito se dedicaba a sacar y meter su miembro en suaves y poderosos movimientos mientras succionaba con fuerza para arrancar del rubio hasta el mas mínimo gemido de placer al tiempo que sus movimientos aumentaban de intensidad y el rubio lo sentía su miembro estaba casi derritiéndose entre los labios de Mito –Mito_chan ya no aguanto… AAAAHHH- y estallo con una mas que abundante descarga en el interior de la Uzukami que bebía con hambre el abundante y caliente esperma del rubio que lanzaba con fuerza inundando pronto su boca, bebió cuanto pudo antes de soltar el pene de Naruto que se mantenía erguido y duro mientras ella lo relamía hasta dejarle limpio y brillante –(que delicioso semen, y además sigue duro Naruto_kun es la clase de hombre que podría llegar a amar locamente)- pensaba Mito antes de ser acariciada por el rubio que la acomodo sobre el pasto.

La coloco en cuatro con su redondo y carnoso trasero apuntándole al rubio mientras este besaba sus ternas nalgas separándoles suavemente y enfilándose a una entrada posterior inesperadamente -Naruto_kun acaso planeas… poseerme por el culo- pregunto ella con cierto temor y esperanza en sus ojos mientras el rubio subía por ella besando su espalda al tiempo que su pene se rozaba por el sendero en medio de su trasero y el besaba suavemente su oído –eres una Uzumaki… y todas aman que lo meta en sus sexys y deliciosos traseros Mito_chan- susurro el ojiazul mientras empujaba su miembro en el trasero de Mito, la pelirroja lanzo un delicioso gemido al viento cuando sintió como su entrada posterior era embestida por el ojiazul que suavemente le golpeaba en busca de colarse en ella, fueron solo dos intentos antes de que cediera, se abrió despacio mientras la punta de su pene entraba –aaaahhhhh entro… entro… tu pene ya entro Naruto_kun- casi grito la sonriente mujer mientras el rubio amasaba suavemente sus pechos enormes al tiempo que se dejaba ir suavemente, cada cm de su miembro se colaba dentro de Mito inundándola de una sensación indescriptible, el rubio tenia razón el trasero de toda Uzumaki era de hecho mas sensible que el de una kunoichi promedio y ellas al igual que las Inuzuka valla que gozaban al sentir n miembro en su trasero, el rubio empujo con fuerza hasta el fondo del camino y se quedo quieto, sus manos amasaban los pechos de Mito mientras el besaba su cuello y su miembro latía con fuerza dentro de ella al tiempo que la pelirroja sentía su mente al borde de ponerse en blanco -aahh mas Naruto_kun… dame mas… reclama mi culo quiero que sea solo tuyo … por favor dame mas- suplico mientras el rubio mordía suavemente su oreja antes de susurrarle –no solo tu culo Mito_chan, toda tu vas a ser solo mía- y retrocedió despacio casi sacando su miembro por completo dejándole sentir un profundo vacio que pronto fue llenado cuando el rubio empujo con fuerza, la pelirroja lanzo un gemido de gusto mientras el rubio la alzaba suavemente amasando sus pezones mientras empujaba su miembro de gran tamaño dentro de su trasero sin detenerse ni un segundo mientras Mito solo podía gemir sin parara, el rubio le estaba matando de placer y lo adoraba estaba en el cielo casi podría jurarlo y el pene del rubio era ahora la llave del placer que le inundaba, su miembro se desplazaba dentro de ella con fuerza entrando y saliendo una y otra vez mientras su trasero se agitaba ante cada golpe fiero del rubio que recalcaba en su mente una sola idea con cada embestida "eres mía" esas palabras se grababan en la mente extasiada de la Uzumaki cuando una de las manos del ojiazul bajo a su entrepierna acariciándole suavemente mientras Mito lo sentía su cuerpo estaba ardiendo y si seguía así no iba a soportarlo mucho –aaahhh Naruto_kun yo… yo no puedo mas- dijo con las mejillas por completo rojas al tiempo que se desplomaba al suelo con el rubio sobre su espalda empujando con fuerza, sus pechos estaban aplastándose contra el pasto mientras Naruto alzaba sus caderas sujetándole con fuerza embistiendo en ella hasta que su miembro se inflamo y clavándose hasta el fondo estallo –AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- lanzaron los dos el fuerte gemido que sonó casi animal mientras Mito de nuevo estallaba en un violento orgasmo al tiempo que el rubio inundaba su trasero con otra caudalosa eyaculación que desbordaba, salió de ella dejando su trasero entreabierto mientras el semen se derramaba y Mito se giraba sobre el paso con el rubio frente a ella.

Fue quizá el orgasmo mas intenso de su vida y para colmo los ojos de Mito miraban al rubio frente a ella con su pene brillante duro y dispuesto a seguir, las piernas de Mito se separaron instintivamente como invitándole a poseerla por completo mientras el rubios e acomodaba sobre ella, sus labios se encontraron mientras el miembro del rubio rozaba la mojada y ansiosa entrada de Mito, rozo suavemente arrancándole suaves gemidos a la mujer pelirroja que solo podía pensar en el miembro del rubio –ya Naruto_kun…no me atormentes mas… tómame hazme tuya y solo tuya por favor… hazme tuya- dijo suplicante antes de que el rubio le besara suavemente y embistiera, sus paredes internas se abrieron y el duro invasor accedió, Mito lanzo un fuerte gemido al sentir el caliente pene del rubio invadiéndole suavemente mientras este le besaba con calma, su miembro avanzo sin piedad alguna hasta que se detuvo a medio camino y Mito solo podía gemir, lo sentía dentro de ella latiendo con fuerza –aahh mas Naruto_kun dame mas de tu enorme pene por favor.- dijo la suplicante mujer mientras el rubio sonreía sabia bien que Mito era la clase de mujer que siempre lleva las riendas y quería someterla como a una Inuzuka y valla que le estaba saliendo bien, empujo con fuerza y de un solo golpe ingreso por completo en ella, la cabeza de mito se arqueo mirando al horizonte mientras una sonrisa orgásmica adornaba su cara extasiada y e rubio suavemente se mecía sobre ella golpeándole suavemente, le tomo de los tobillos al incorporarse y los abrió en el aire, sus pechos se mecían con cada golpe redondos y libres mientras Mito solo podía gemir sin parar al sentir como su interior era separado con fuerza por el pene del rubio, estaba siendo poseída como nunca en su vida y lo estaba gozando atrás quedaban años de encuentros esporádicos y satisfactorios dando paso a una nueva vida llena de amor y placer cortesía de Naruto Ishura su nuevo hombre, futuro esposo y amante declarado; el rubio le embestía suavemente mientras su pene ingresaba aun mas en Mito rozando la entrada de su vientre, golpeo suavemente la puerta y la Uzumaki se arqueo del gusto mientras el rubio le golpeaba una y otra vez arrancándole fuertes gemidos de placer mientras ella solo podía sentirse entregada al rubio ojiazul que no se detenía por nada del mundo, su miembro la estaba enloqueciendo como nunca lo pensó capaz y entonces de un golpe el rubio ingreso en su útero, Mito lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras estallaba en un violento orgasmo al tiempo que el miembro de Naruto se colaba por completo en su vientre, se detuvo entonces y los ojos casi en blanco de Mito solo podían indicar un pensamiento en ella –(esta… esta en mi vientre) sus ojos enfocaron como pudieron al rubio que soltaba sus piernas que le rodeaban de la cintura mientras se inclinaba a besar y chupar sus pechos grandes y suaves empujando suavemente aun mas en ella antes de quedarse inmóvil dejándola disfrutar de la sensación –sii así debe ser… estoy tan llena… lo adoro Naruto_kun… adoro sentirte en mi útero… vamos muévete siembra tu semilla en mi déjame darte hijos mi adorado semental, haz de mi tu puta personal Naruto_kun- dijo la suplicante Mito mientras el rubio se movía aprendió hacia tiempo que estos momentos las chicas dejaban salir a relucir su verdadero yo, con Tsunade se volvía mas dócil y tierna, Anko se desesperaba por mas mostrado su hambre de amor Kushina era enérgica y dispuesta y en el caso de Mito era como ella decía… solo un hermosa puta en potencia en busca del hombre que le hiciera sentir como tanto deseaba y ese era Naruto, retrocedió antes de embestirle con fuerza mientras Mito solo podía gemir sin parar clamando el nombre del rubio que se movía con fuerza sobre ella inundando todo su interior con su miembro mientras ella arañaba su espalda motivando aun mas al rubio en su desbocada carrera sobre la Uzumaki una sola idea estaba en la mente de Naruto Mito se volvería suya y solo suya su miembro entraba y salía de ella con fuerza mientras la pelirroja recostada sobre el suelo tenia los ojos cerrados con algo de saliva escurriendo de su boca abierta y gimiente al tiempo que Naruto se desbocaba dentro de ella –aaahh Mito_chan… Mito_chan… MITOOOO- grito con fuerza el rubio mientras se adentraba en lo mas profundo de la mujer y estallaba con fuerza inundando su vientre con su espesa semilla arrancando de la pelirroja el gemido mas fuerte de su vida mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba bajo el orgasmo mas intenso que jamás hubiese sentido.

El pene de Naruto descargo una cantidad asombrosa de semen antes de salir y dejar que este se derramase hacia afuera mientras se recostaba en la hierba a un lado de la pelirroja que solo miraba al cielo con una orgásmica sonrisa en su cara antes de girarse hacia el rubio que le sonreía mientras la miraba fijamente –estoy tan llena Naruto_kun puedo sentir todo tu semen en mi vientre, vasa a hacerte responsable verdad porque con tanto de ti en mi es obvio que me vas a preñar y tendrás que casarte conmigo - el rubio parpadeo antes de sonreír esa mujer ya estaba planeando la boda y hasta se hacia a la idea de estar ya embarazada y bueno el no iba a romperle las ilusiones contándole del sello que usaba al menos no aun –claro que me hare responsable Mito_chan me casare contigo pero para asegurarnos de que en verdad quedes preñada- y se acomodo sobre ella de nuevo empujando su pene dentro de Mito quien solo pudo gemir feliz al sentir como Naruto entraba en ella listo para sin duda sembrar su semilla en la Uzumaki mas poderosa de todos los tiempos, ajeno a ellos un par de ojos les vigilaban desde su escondite sin creer lo que el rubio estaba haciendo con esa mujer en un sitio como ese aunque ciertamente parecía mas que capaz de complacer a una mujer; lejos de ahí en las montañas que circundaban la aldea del rayo un hombre y dos bellas mujeres miraban ante ellos a la aldea de rayo mientras una sonrisa vengativa adornaba la cara de Tai  
>-en verdad vamos a destruir Kumo- pregunto una de las peliverdes a su hermana mayor que no supo responderle mientras Tai sonreía arrogante<br>-si, la arrasaremos porque no me dejaron tomar el poder- y sus manos se movieron a toda velocidad mientras saltaba al aire cayendo sobre Kumo a gran velocidad envuelto en electricidad –Raiton: dendo ryusei (elemento rayo: meteoro eléctrico)- y todo Tai se envolvió en electricidad mientras se desplomaba sobre Kumo y las gemelas solo se miraban con duda antes de correr por la montaña en dirección a la aldea mientras los ninjas que le custodiaban miraban una masa brillante caer sobre su aldea… el momento de la lucha estaba en puerta y nadie iba a detenerlo.

* * *

><p>Y que tal les gusto el cap? Como vimos el devorador ya fue contenido o eso suponemos, Mito fue muy aventurada tratando de tomar las riendas de todo para acabar como una buena Inuzuka dominada y sometida al rubio que ahora mismo esta pasándola demasiado bien tratando de cumplir el pequeño sueño de Mito mientras que en el país del Hierro Daisuke sufre con el lindo abuelo de Miu que clama conocer al kuro shippu pobre de Naruto cando eso pase y finalmente los malos han llegado a Kumo se avecina una gran tormenta eléctrica en el horizonte<br>_pero que buen capitulo ya hacia falta algo asi (con tapones en a nariz)  
>es verdad y que mejor que hacerlo con Mito (igual tiene tapones)<br>me pregunto que ira a pasar cuando todas sepan de eso (mira a autor mientras se ajusta los tapones)  
>no se porque pero con una maestra del sellado como Mito no me confiaría en eso del sello anticonceptivo (las 4 miran al autor)<br>_ese es un punto muy valido y claro yo no les voy a decir nada sobre eso asique los veré en el capitulo que sigue

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: alguno se hace a una idea del porque el dios en cuestion mato a Orion?


	186. C183: La noche del rayo

Y finalmente el viernes ha llegado y con el la conti final de esta semana donde veremos por fin que diablos pasa en kumo con la incursión de los malos esperemos que soporten el ataque y logren vencer pero no por nada poseen a uno de los kages mas poderosos espero que con eso baste pero bueno antes que nada pasemos a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: probablemente fue eso  
><strong>Guest<strong>:si es probable que haya sido por eso, si se viene una lucha cruel en kumo y si cuando el abuelo se miu aparezca en konoha naruto temera como nnca  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:lo del entrenamiento a shion obvio qe si, el abuelo de miu quiere matar a naruto aunque dudo que el hombre pueda pasar a akemi por obvias razones, y i lo de mito es interesante y ella ha ganad la competencia en cuanto a tamaño de encantos  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si el ya se consiguio a mito y sabes no estoy tan seguro de que fuera la invocacion  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:si<strong> la lucha en kumo ha llegado,el abuelito de miu quiere la sangre de naruto y el muy quitado de la pena a vuelto a Mito en su nueva "perra" como diria Tsume  
>bueno esto quedo es hora se saber que va a pasar en kumo<br>_espero que sea una gran lucha de ese tipo contra el kage (mira al autor)  
>oye no olvides a las hermanas (el autor asiente)<br>ellas van a luchar en kumo pero no estará Naruto… se van a morir? (el autor alza los hombros)  
>oh vamos dinos que va a pasar (miran al autor con ojos de cachorrito)<br>_eso no se los diré porque para saber tienen que leer

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 183: La noche del rayo<strong>

Había sido un día muy tranquilo en la aldea de kumo y para los ninjas que realizaban sus rondines nocturnos la noche sin duda alguna les parecía igual de apacible pero claro no todas las personas deseaban eso, los jounins realizaban sus rondas nocturnas cuando el resplandor apareció en el cielo al principio pensaron que se trataba de una broma de alguno de los estudiantes de la academia pero cuando vieron la bola de electricidad chirriante y poderosa caer sobre la alea lo supieron eso de broma no tenia nada, -¡nos tacan!- grito uno de los ninjas cuando la burbuja eléctrica toco tierra desatando una onda expansiva de poder que destrozo la zona donde cayo al tiempo que los ninjas salían volando presas de la agresión sorpresiva e inesperada, los pocos que siguieron de pie se lanzaron contra el atacante de cabellos pálidos lanzándose en una furiosa embestida armados con kunai saltando sobre el como una lluvia de muerte pero con un simple gesto el agresor alzo una burbuja eléctrica que resplandeciendo en la noche se expandió de golpe destrozando todo mientras los ninjas caían al suelo heridos y en shock por la descarga de poder mientras el enemigo comenzaba a caminar a paso lento y seguro por las calles de Kumo, no muy lejos de ahí un par de hermosas chicas de cabellos verdes caminaban sobre la muralla externa mientras los ninjas comenzaban a rodearles exigiendo su rendición, se aproximaron a ellas sabedores de su ventaja numérica cuando la menor comenzó a inflar el pecho y con un fuerte grito dejo salir un soplo de aire que lo mando al cielo mientras su hermana con manos brillantes creaba una cadena eléctrica que descargaba cientos de wats sobre los incautos ninjas que humeando heridos y derrotados caían al suelo en un mar de dolor y humillación  
>-los ninjas de hoy en día son muy torpes y descuidados- decía la mayor mientras la electricidad se desvanecía de sus manos<br>-es verdad nesan, salieron volando como hojitas en el viento jejejeje- le sonrió mientras las dos caminaban por la muralla a toda velocidad juntas compensaban la debilidad de la otra volviéndoles un dueto casi invencible.

En su oficina el siempre sereno y calmado Raikage trabaja como era su costumbre en su odiado papeleo –mil dos, mil tres , mil cuatro, mil cinco- decía el poderoso kage mientras realizaba lagartijas en medio de su oficina con una pila colosal de documentos aun pendientes de revisar y sellas en su escritorio, quizá no era tan responsable al menos no en este momento en que prefería hacer ejercicio, entonces paso a la distancia el resonar de la electricidad inundo el aire y el poderoso hombre se enderezo del suelo solo para ver hacia afuera como la energía resplandecía en las calladas calles de su pueblo –algo esta pasando- murmuro el poderoso raikage mientras el resplandor se agudizaba a la distancia, en las calles de Kumo un hombre avanzaba con sus manos resplandecientes de electricidad, los ninjas de la nube miraban como el hombre caminaba por las calles con cierta aura sepulcral y mortal a su espalda dejando tras de su los cuerpos sin vida de los ninjas de la aldea –ataquemos!- grito uno de tantos ninjas mientras el y sus compañeros se lanzaban contra e enemigo que solo sonreía al ver su esfuerzo por detenerle mientras sus manos se movían hacia arriba con fuerza, los ninjas gritaron de dolor y sorpresa cuando la espiral eléctrica ascendió al cielo con fuerza demoledora destrozando todo a su paso mientras ellos eran asados por el poder que rugía destrozando casas mientras se expandía alrededor del hombre que solo mantenía uno de sus brazos en el aire y sonreía perverso mientras recuerdos vagos de la noche que trato de tomar el poder cruzaban por su mente, recordaba como trato de convencer a su primo que simplemente se negó corriendo con el raikage para advertirle del golpe de estado, no muchos lo supieron en las naciones elementales pero esa noche sucedió una de las revueltas mas crueles y sangrientas en la historia de kumo pero claro el único que salió perdiendo fue el y solo por eso toda la aldea tendría que pagarlo, su jutsu se detuvo mientas los cuerpos sin vida de los ninjas se desplomaban a su alrededor y los gritos de la gente resonaban con fuerza, los civiles estaban histéricos y ya comenzaban a sucumbir ante el pánico al ver la crueldad del enemigo que ahora mismo caminaba por las calles de la aldea , -ese jutsu… no puede ser el esta muerto maldición- y sin medir consecuencia alguna A salió de su oficina precipitándose al sitio donde la espiral eléctrica se desvaneció el conocía ese ataque sabia muy bien a quien pertenecía y no podía ser de alguien mas después de todo era una creación original y nunca se lo enseño a nadie aunque en el fondo deseaba que no fuera el después de todo el mismo le atravesó el corazón hacia años atrás, en otra parte de la aldea en las zonas de entrenamiento los ninjas de la nube volaban por el aire mientras trataban de rodear a las hermosas mellizas que solo les hacían caer al suelo una y otra vez, eran algo que nunca habían visto no solo por su belleza sino por los alcances de su poder que comenzaba a destruir el campo, uno de los arboles se rompía en pedazos bajo la presión de la colosal bala de aire que destrozaba todo a su paso mientras los ninjas que no corrían con suerte eran bombardeados por el poder del jutsu, un chunin aventurado se coló en la defensa de las hermanas y con algo de ventaja empuño un kunai en el cuello de una de ellas –ríndete o tu hermana se muere- dijo el cansado y aterrado hombre mientras Yuriko le miraba con una sonrisa ante sus acciones –te metiste en un lio- decía la chica aguantándose las ganas de reír mientras su hermana le lanzaba una mirada de reojo de muy pocos amigos al tiempo que solo murmuraba –los hombre de hoy en día no saben tatar a una dama…Raiton: dendo hashira (elemento rayo: pilar eléctrico)- y del suelo una columna brillante rugió mientras se alzaba al cielo despedazando todo a su paso al tiempo que el chunin ere alzado envuelto en la brillante electricidad mientras todos miraban como el poder se disipaba revelando a la chica por completo ilesa  
>-no puede ser… son monstruos- decía uno de los ninjas mientras comenzaba a retroceder despacio de las mellizas que se mantenían juntas<br>-tenemos que ir por ayuda o nos van a matar- dijo otro de los ninjas mientras Kumiko solo fruncía el seño  
>-detesto a los hombres tan cobardes y faltos de valor- sus manos brillaron mientras un violento relámpago volaba contra los ninjas destrozando al suelo, fue un golpe poderoso que resonó mientras la electricidad se dispersaba al golpear con las espadas cruzadas en forma de x alzando una de las cejas de Kumiko<br>-BEE_SAMA!- gritaron los ninjas con alegría al ver al poderoso exjinchuriki ahí para apoyarles

Nadie se movió mientras Killer Bee se mantenía firma mirando al frente a las dos chicas que simplemente no se movían de su lugar mientras el ninja enfundaba sus espadas (NA: las rimas no se me dan nada asique por razones prácticas y por la promesa Bee no rapeara mucho espero), el hombre les miro fijamente mientras las mellizas se rejuntaban un poco preparadas para el ataque inminente pero por alguna razón Bee no se movía de su lugar hasta que abrió la boca –que hacen aquí ¿- pregunto seco y aun molesto por lo ocurrido con su buen amigo de 8 colas que hacia meses le fue arrebatado mientras que las chicas simplemente se mantenían juntas hasta que se miraron asintiendo una a la otra, Yuriko se lanzo de frente a toda velocidad mientras Bee se mantenía con los brazos cruzados y la chica le lanzaba una poderosa patada a la cara que el hombre detenía con facilidad mientras ella giraba sobre su brazo extendido rodeándose se aire a toda velocidad al tiempo que el viento giraba con velocidad –Futon: doriru (elemento viento: taladro)- pronto Bee tuvo que soltarle mientras el cuerpo de la chica se volvía un gigantesco cono de viento que giraba agresivo destrozando todo a su paso mientras avanzaba contra el quien saltaba al aire eludiendo el mortal ataque de la chica que seguía de largo pulverizando el suelo mientras Bee en el aire era sorprendido por Kumiko quien girando como trompo le conectaba una poderos patada eléctrica a la cara mandándolo directo al suelo con una fuerza asombrosa mientras ella aterrizaba tranquilamente en el piso acomodando sus mechones de cabello tras sus orejas mientras a su lado Yuriko aparecía balanceándose con un poco de comedia –onesaaaaannn me maree de nuevo- y se empezó a balancear de lado a lado mientras la mujer mayor solo suspiraba nadie sabia lo difícil que era tener una singular hermana menor, Bee se levanto de suelo algo golpeado mientras las chicas le miraban alzando las cejas la verdad el era resistente , -no golpearía nunca a una dama, pero en este momento ya se me dio la gana- y se lanzo contra ellas a toda velocidad lanzando un ataque furioso, la verdad no pretendía herirlas solamente incapacitarles, sus puños se movieron al estomago de las chicas que con agilidad lo esquivaron doblándose sobre si mismas mientras Yuriko era sujetada de los tobillos por la mayor de las dos y erra arrojada a la espalda de Bee, se prendió de el con fuerza aplastando sus pechos de buen tamaño contra la espalda del ninja de Kumo –hora de bolar señor abejita- la burbuja de aire detono como una explosión mientas la chica volaba por el are y aterrizaba a un lado de su hermana que ya cagaba el poderoso relámpago que lanzo con fuerza contra el hombre en el centro de la explosión, fue un golpe directo que brillo con fuerza mientras la unión de ambos elementos resultaba en un estallido brillante y poderoso que destrozaba el suelo mientras los ninjas miraban a su salvador desaparecer bajo el poderoso ataque.

En otra parte de la aldea Tai avanzaba destrozando todo a su paso mientras los rugientes dragones eléctricos brillaban en la noche al tiempo que destrozaban los edificios a su paso mientras los ninjas le atacaban sin parar, estaba bastante entretenido mientras detenía sus ataques y les asesinaba uno tras otro electrocutándoles hasta la muerte, se movió a toda velocidad apareciendo frente a una asustada kunoichi y sin decir nada le aplasto con los puños los costados de la cabeza mientras la electrocutaba con fuerza y sus ojos reflejaban el dolor –aaaaahhhhhh- la chica grito de dolor antes de caer sin vida al suelo bajo la mirada perversa del hombre que arrojaba el cuerpo a la distancia contra los ninjas que se lanzaban furiosos en su contra, os relámpagos volaban de sus manos destrozando todo y partiendo cuerpos en pedazos mientras el simplemente se seguía moviendo hacia el centro de la aldea, frente a el un grupo de civiles estaban atrincherados en un edificio, dos niños pequeños aterrados hasta la medula miraban como el perverso agresor trazaba los sellos, de inmediato un poderoso dragón eléctrico apareció lanzándose contra su casa a toda velocidad mientras el suelo se destrozaba bajo su poder aplastante, en el ultimo segundo una figura emergió de las sombras interponiéndose en el camino, fue golpeado con fuerza mientras se le empujaba por el piso destrozándole con los pies al tiempo que el dragón rugía amenazador y se detenía poco a poco mientras se disipaba en chispas eléctricas revelando al poderoso ninja frente a el –finalmente te apareces A- dijo el malévolo y vengativo Tai mientras el raikage le miraba con ojos asombrados y ciertamente dudosos no podía creer que estuviera ahí por su mente paso un fugaz recuerdo del cuerpo de su primo tirado en el suelo con el pecho destrozado y sin vida esa fue la ultima vez que lo vio y ahora mismo estaba de pie y mirándole con esa sonrisa tan arrogante –Tai… no puedes ser tu moriste yo lo vi- dijo el kage sorprendido mientras el hombre frente a el le miraba con rencor y mucha ira al tiempo que sus manos se movían en sellos a gran velocidad, A reconoció esa secuencia de inmediato y se lanzo contra el para detener su ataque –no morí… me mataste y ahora te devolveré el favor, Raiton: sandau ebu (elemento rayo: onda del trueno)- y golpeo sus brillantes puños no contra el otro antes de que el kage le alcanzara, una onda azulada y electrificada surgió mientras A se plantaba en el suelo con fuerza y la onda destructiva llegaba a el, fue un golpe poderoso que le empujo hacia atrás mientras la electricidad se expandía como un circulo brillante que destrozaba las casas en un radio de 20 metros al tiempo que el Kage sentía el poder cubrir su cuerpo, a su espalda los niños gritaban mientras su casa se demolía y les sepultaba vivos, A miro con indignación semejante crueldad antes de girarse furioso contra su resucitado primo que ya no estaba frente a el, -aquí A!- el kage volteo a su izquierda solo para ver el puño brillante de Tai golpearle el rostro con fuerza mandándolo directo al suelo mientras el hombre se dejaba ir sobre el con una fuerte patada que lo alzo del piso –Raiton: sonikku ken (elemento rayo: puño sónico)- la electricidad rodeo el puño de Tai mientras este parecía brillar y vibrar con fuerza mientas lanzaba el golpe contra el raikage que le recibía de lleno en el vientre mientras volaba por el aire a la distancia con fuerza y dolor antes de estrellarse contra un muro que atravesó de golpe, los ninjas los pocos que presenciaban eso no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían su poderoso líder estaba siendo apaleado con demasiada facilidad por un enemigo desconocido -vamos A se que no es todo lo que tienes muéstrame ese poder que te da tu cargo…Raikage- y el chakra de Tai empezó a brillar sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que su poder se desencadenaba en estallidos eléctricos que recorrían sus manos mientras trazaba los sellos alzándoles al cielo al tiempo que una burbuja brillante hecha de electricidad se formaba en sus palmas –Raiton: kapuseru e (elemento rayo: capsula de poder)- y la burbuja brillante fue lanzada contra los escombros donde estaba sepultado el raikage detono en un estallido eléctrico colosal que ilumino casi un cuarto de kumo mientras Tai solo miraba la devastación y el inclemente incendio que se desataba frente a el.

De regreso a las zonas de entrenamiento las mellizas estaban asombradas, el hombre frente a ellas se había vuelto a levantas con su ropa algo desgarrada pero aun así lucha en muy buen estado y trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, un impulso eléctrico emergió de sus manos avanzando como un muro brillante que aplastaba todo a su paso al tiempo que las chicas saltaban alejándose del impacto del enemigo que se movía a toda velocidad sobre el suelo corriendo contra la mayor de ellas, la usuaria del relámpago tenia frente a si a un molesto Bee que solo se le dejaba ir encima lanzo un golpe bajo no al rostro para detener a la chica que con maestría salto abriendo las piernas en el aire dejando pasar el golpe de Bee bajo ellas al tiempo que sus manos resplandecían electricidad como palmas electrificadas y le golpeaba el hombro son fuerza al tiempo que Bee solo se dejaba caer y casi como un escorpión lanzaba un golpe con sus piernas golpeando al fin el estomago de la chica que salía volando hasta caer contra el suelo- lamento el golpearte pero tengo que derrotarte- los pocos ninjas presentes tuvieron una gota en la nuca el prometió dejar esas rimas ridículas hasta recuperar al hachibi pero cuando estaba emocionado combatiendo bueno provenían naturales de el, Kumiko estaba en el suelo sujetándose el estomago mientras que su hermana menor encaraba al hombre de frente, sus puños estaban rodeados de aire mientras lanzaba los fieros golpes contra Bee quien solo se movía de un lado a otro demostrando sus grandes habilidades en el combate mano a mano al tiempo que la chica de cabellos verdes comenzaba a desesperarse un poco –oh vamos déjame que te golpee no te va a doler mucho… creo- Yuriko se sujeto la cara ni en esos momentos su hermana podía dejar esa actitud tan poco profesional pero bueno al menos no intentaba rapear como cierto ex jinchuriki que con facilidad le sujetaba de los puños mientras giraban sobre el suelo y Bee quedaba a espaldas de la chica abrazándole con fuerza mientras la hermana mayor apenas se levantaba recuperando el aire –lo siento peo no me pegaras, aunque seas muy hermosa no me ganaras- dijo a su espalda mientras la chica dejaba de forcejear y le miraba de reojo con una sonrisa antes claro de repegarsele bastante para asombro de todos los presentes –dices cosas muy lindas sabes- dijo coqueta mientras las cejas de Bee sobre salían de sus lentes y la chica le guiñaba un ojo antes de darle un buen pistón y empujarlo directo al suelo mientras saltaba distanciándose del confundido hombre que solo la miraba con ambas manos frente al rostro cubriéndole la boca –lo siento abejita me agradas mucho pero no puedo dejar que me ganes…Futon: arashi no iki (elemento viento: soplo de la tormenta)- y dejo ir el poderoso ataque en el que volaban chispas eléctricas mientras el aire golpeaba de frente a Bee quien era alzado al cielo al tiempo que el poderoso jutsu lo mandaba a volar y Yuriko cerraba la boca lista para rematarle, giro sobre el suelo de manera veloz lanzando una patada al cielo de la que se desprendió una cuchilla de aire que cortaba la atmosfera mientras se precipitaba sobre el hombre que ya caía de regreso al suelo, desenfundo sus espadas dos de ellas e inundándolas de electricidad golpeo la oz de aire que brillo con fuerza mientras Bee era proyectado a los arboles mientras estos eran cortados por el poderoso ataque de la chica y los ninjas solo miraban incrédulos semejante poder  
>-siempre que te pones seria eres aplastante no se porque no siempre actúas así- decía su hermana mayor aun sobándose el estomago herido<br>-porque, no seria divertido… aunque es una pena el era lindo y me caía bien- dijo la chica con una sonrisa algo triste en su cara mientras s hermana mayor solo negaba a su actitud a veces tan inmadura

En suelo crujió antes de que las chicas se separaron de golpe ante el paso del furioso relámpago que proviniendo de los arboles denotaba la presencia de Bee quien se lanzaba contra ellas resplandeciendo con todo su poder desbocado, salto al aire mientras su cuerpo destilaba electricidad y dejaba caer la patada directa al suelo que se destrozaba mientras la electricidad ascendía en forma de chispas alzando a las dos hermanas al aire mientras Bee giraba sujetando uno de los tobillos de Kumiko arrojándola contra su hermana mientras las dos volaban contra el suelo golpeándole con fuerza mientras Bee se cruzaba de brazos a la espera de que las chicas se alzaran del suelo, se levantaron algo golpeadas y eso si muy asombradas por la velocidad y poder del hombre –te lo dije el me cae bien viste cuanta fuerza tiene- decía la siempre sonriente y alegre Yuriko mientras su hermana le lanzaba una mirada de total incredulidad –no me derrotaran porque Bee es excepcional- y alzo los puños al viento mientras se colocaba en pose de batalla y nadie se novia, inclusive uno podría escuchar el sonido del viento mientras la peliverde mayor no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba –es genial!- de nuevo miro a su hermana con cara de pena siempre fue así y parecía que ni la muerte le corrigió eso y era una verdadera pena –déjate de tonterías Yuriko acabémoslo con nuestro jutsu especial- ordeno la mayor mientras su hermana menor solo asentía a sus palabras y con una cara triste le decía adiós al confundido Bee que solo las miraba mientras trazaban sellos en secuencias idénticas juntando sus manos unas a las otras en el espacio entre ellas mientras e chakra convergía y atacaban a la vez – arashi no kyokoku (cañón de la tormenta) !- y lanzaron sus manos como garras al frente mientras el rayo y el viento se unían en un pilar demoledor y colosal de poder que rugiendo con furia destrozaba todo mientras Bee solo podía abrir los ojos mientras miraba el ataque gigantesco caerle de frente, solo pudo decir una cosa antes de ser alcanzado –maldición- y el ataque le agolpeo de frente mientras todo era barrido a su paso y las zonas de entrenamiento en línea recta eran barridas por el furioso jutsu que destrozaba todo a su paso dejando tras de si un surco enorme y destruido tras el, las hermanas de la tormenta habían mostrado su poder.

De regreso al centro de la aldea el Raikage estaba emergiendo de entre los escombros solo usaba ahora el pantalón mientras el resto de sus ropas había pasado a la historia y miraba frente a el a su mas que sonriente primo –así debe ser A de otro modo no me sentiría satisfecho- y se lanzo contra el, los dos se trenzaron en un violento intercambio de golpes mientras trataban por todos los medios de herirse, los puños de A eran desviados por las palmas de Tai mientras este lanzaba patadas bloqueadas con las rodillas del Kage, un giro sobre el suelo y el poderoso raikage le golpeo el rostro con el dorso de la mano mientras la sangre caía de su quijada mientras el kege se le lanzaba con un violento rodillazo que lo alzaba en el aire al tiempo que disparaba un furioso relámpago que lo mandaba al aire antes de caer al suelo con fuerza rebotando en el mismo y girando para estar de pie de nuevo, A gruño molesto mientras se lanzaba contra el enemigo hostil de nuevo se trenzaron en un furioso intercambio de golpes mientras los puños de ambos resplandecían en electricidad empleando a la vez al raiken, las chipas eléctricas volaban mientras los puños chocaban unos contra otros en una lluvia de golpes y poder eléctrico, los golpes resonaban con fuerza mientras las personas las pocas que había cerca eran evacuadas por los ninjas que solo miraban de reojo como su kage se batia a golpes contra el enemigo que de nuevo era golpeando en el estomago antes de recibir un codazo en la espalda y ser proyectado al suelo mientras la sangre salía de su labio roto –nada mal A… pero aun no peleo enserio- y su cuerpo destilo electricidad mientras el suelo se electrificaba y los relámpagos ascendían destrozándolo todo al tiempo que el centro de Kumo era por completo destrozado bajo el poder violento de Tai, el raikage se movía de un lado a otro esquivando los furiosos ataques de su primo que se alzaba del suelo a toda velocidad mientras la electricidad aun ascendía del piso, lanzo un golpe lateral que A apenas bloqueo mientras giraba a toda velocidad haciendo lo mismo por el otro flanco con el mismo resultado, giro de nuevo pero esta ves se agacho lanzado un golpe recto al estomago del kage que escupió sangre al recibir el poderoso golpe mientras la electricidad seguía visible a su alrededor, Tai salto conectándole una patada de media luna que lo mando hacia uno de los relámpagos ascendentes que lo alzaron del suelo mientras de nuevo la capsula de poder aparecía en manos del ninja enemigo, A caía al suelo algo aturdido cuando el golpe le cayo de pronto estallando en un brillo cegador mientras el volaba por el aire hasta estrellarse contra n edificio que se partía del tremendo impacto mientras que Tai sonreía en verdad estaba disfrutando de la lucha, de nuevo el poder del kage apareció mientras su chakra estallaba y el emergía de los escombros con rasguños en el cuerpo y sangre saliendo de su boca mientras miraba a su poderoso adversario –no recuerdo que fueras tan poderoso Tai- dijo el raikage con una sonrisa forzada en su cara mientras el hombre solo alzaba los hombros reasumiendo posición de batalla.

El kage se lanzo contra el a toda velocidad lanzando furiosos golpes electrificado que de nuevo eran bloqueados mientras Tai se movía de un lado a otro, nunca fue tan fuerte como A pero eso lo compensaba con velocidad y agilidad mientras el hombre de cuerpo musculoso empezaba a frustrarse con esa elusividad tan problemática, en un descuido conecto un codazo a la cara de Tai quien trastabillo un poco y el raikage ataco con todo el poder –Raiton: bimu hyoko (elemento rayo: elevación del rayo)- y su mano ascendió al cielo mientras la electricidad se desprendía de el entrando al piso y tomando a Tai por sorpresa alzándolo en el aire mientras el gritaba del dolor al sentir como el colosal relámpago ascendía con el al cielo mientras A miraba a su primo atapado en su poderoso ataque y no perdía el tiempo, cuando su relámpago se disipo un gran dragón eléctrico ya se lanzaba contra Tai abriendo sus enormes fauces mientras se lanzaba contra el enemigo, los ojos de Tai miraron con terror como el jutsu le golpeo ascendiendo al cielo con fuerza mientras el gritaba por la poderosa descarga eléctrica que ya corría por su cuerpo mientras el reptil brillante iluminaba la noche sobre kumo antes de comenzar a caer a toda velocidad en las zonas de entrenamiento donde estallaba con fuerza tras dejar un profundo surco tras el, A apareció corriendo a toda velocidad vislumbrando el sitio devastado por su poderoso jutsu y a un par de chicas de cabellos verdes justo a un lado de una zona hecha trizas de la aldea, -nada mal A… nada mal-y un herido Tai se alzaba del suelo con heridas en todo el cuerpo y sangre escurriéndole de un costado del rostro donde una larga herida decoraba su mejilla mientras el poderoso kage saltaba a la zona de batalla sin dejar de mirar de reojo a las chicas presentes –que esperan par de tontas, atáquenlo de una vez- ordeno el enemigo mientras las hermanas miraban al raikage con calma antes de que la mayor hablara en nombre de las dos –no, quizá estemos atacando nuestro amado hogar solo porque se los debemos pero eso no quiere decir que mataremos a algún ninja de Kumo y menos a alguien que pela con honor uno a uno contra ti, no nos meteremos Tai- A sonrió quizá esas chicas eran parte del enemigo pero las palabras de ella eran sin duda un claro indicativo de que comprendía el honor y era una kunoichi bastante responsable aunque no estaba seguro de con quien pudieron haber estado peleando, los ojos de Tai reflejaban molestia mientras enfocaba a las chicas, de entre los escombros del ataque de las hermanas un golpeado y casi noqueado Bee se alzaba del suelo con heridas en todo su cuerpo al tiempo que el furioso Tai atacaba a sus compañeras, A no alcanzo a intervenir al ver como el malvado hombre disparaba una bola eléctrica a las chicas la eludieron con facilidad mientras el hombre se cernía sobre Yuriko con su mano brillando en electricidad Kumiko miraba en shock a esa distancia su hermana no podría detenerle y lo sabia bien iba a ser asesinada por el, en ultimo segundo un disparo eléctrico apareció golpeando a Tai directo al rostro mandándolo al suelo mientras Yuriko era alejada de el y se levantaba para enfocar mas que molesto a quien se metió en su pelea, la chica estaba en brazos de un herido y sangrante Bee que le miraba con dureza -un hombre que ataca de ese modo, merece acabar enterrado en el lodo- dijo el ex junchurik con una gran sonrisa mientras Tai le miraba con enojo, A se sujetaba la cara resignándose a volver a escuchar las tontas rimas de su hermano, Kumiko tenia una gota en la nuca y Yuriko pues –ohh que lindas cosas dices abejita_kun- se abrazaba del pecho de Bee mientras todo mundo incluido el autor de esta historia tenían una gota en la nuca por la actitud de la mujer de cabellos verdes.

Tai salto lejos del ataque de las hermanas que se lanzaban sobre el mas que molestas al tiempo que las espadas de Bee eran eludidas con cierta facilidad por el hombre que pronto volaba por el aire al caer en el truco y recibir una bala de aire de Yuriko mientras que su hermana miraba seriamente a A –ya no somos sus enemigas, ese hombre nos has mostrado que la lealtad es algo que ellos no pueden ofrecernos, es todo suyo – dijo la mujer con serenidad mientras el raikage asentía dando un paso al frente y Tai se alzaba sangrando de la boca –has causado muchos problemas primo es hora de que dejes este mundo de nuevo y esta vez quédate muerto- dijo el raikage mientras que Tai sonreía al tiempo que su cuerpo se inundaba de chakra y saltaba distanciándose del raikage que no comprendía que estaba tramando nunca lo vio amasar tanto poder antes y menos mientras estaba en una lucha en clara desventaja como esta tenia enemigos por todos lados y ahora estaba haciendo eso algo malo estaba planeando eso era un hecho –no me importa morir A, pero tu y todo kumo se irán conmigo al infierno!- y su cuerpo empezó a destilar electricidad a grandes niveles mientras el Raikage se lanzaba contra el listo para termianr con el, lanzo el golpe al frente pero un muro estático le golpeo mientras se expandía y el raikage volaba por el aire sangrando de la boca antes de caer de pie al tiempo que la electricidad en Tai fluía de el hasta el muro como en una burbuja peligrosa y demoledora –ya no puedo detenerme A… todo moriremos aquí hoy!- grito el furioso hombre mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a arder en la electricidad y un muy mal presentimiento surgía en el pecho del raikage –no puede ser el va a usar ese jutsu!- dijo una histérica Kumiko atrayendo la atención de todos sobre ella –es una técnica especial, se dice que con ella el shodaime raikage cavo el orificio en las montañas donde se puso Kumo pero le costo la vida ese bastardo va a matarse – A lemiro con asombro mientras su armadura eléctrica hacia acto de presencia los ojos de Kumiko se abrieron como platos cuando el poderoso hombre se rodeo de brillante electricidad al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el muro estático fortalecido que apenas contenía al kage en su violento avance, el suelo crujía y se destrozaba al paso que Tai alzaba la vista de sus ojos brillantes con esa sonrisa demencial en su cara –todos nos iremos al infierno A…Raiton:Denki yūgō (elemento rayo: fusión eléctrica)- y extendió los brazos con fuerza.  
>A lo lejos en la aldea de Kumo enclavad en las montañas un resplandor eléctrico se vislumbro mientras los relámpagos surcaban el cielo y el piso crujía bajo el inclemente poder que se dejaba caer sobre la aldea de la nube, destrizando todo a su paso, la electricidad brillaba iluminando la noche, porque esa era… la noche del rayo.<p>

* * *

><p>Espero que el capitulo les halla gustado mucho porque de nuevo volvi a cortarlo en la mejor parte, como vimos Tai es un cobarde que si bien se fortaleció no estaba al nivel de a digo por algo es kage además de que estuvo entrenando con Bee quien al parecer anda volviendo a lo suyo de las rimas absurdas mientras luchaba con las hermanas de la tormenta de las cuales si me preguntan creo que una de ellas es algo especial y miren como se puso creo que eso indica algo muy claro de esas dos, ahora la aldea esta bajo un poderoso ataque, sobrevivirá Kumo?<br>_ese Tai es un cobarde (mira indignada al autor)  
>como sele ocurrió pedirles que lo ayudaran y luego las ataca (el autor asiente a eso)<br>y para rematar hace ese lindo ataque que no tiene nada de valor para luchar de frente (el autor niega)  
>espero que kumo sobreviva porque ese luce muy mal (el autor asiente)<br>_en eso estoy de acuerdo con ellas pero claro hay que esperar al lunes para saber que paso, los veré después

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: que ira a pasar con las hermanas del rayo si kumo sobrevivie?


	187. C184: Destino inconcluso

Hola gente como les va espero que se la hallan pasado bien este fin de semana porque aquí le llega un nuevo capitulo de este loco y cada vez mas enredado fic digo si ya hasta hay dioses es obvio que eso implica un enredo aun mayor sobretodo con las historias que a todos nos dan curiosidad y ninguno esclarece pero bueno no los mareare mas y mejor pasare de una buena vez con los reviews  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>bueno desde el principio las hermanas no estaban muy deacuerdo con lo de acar kumo y si bee salio ganon en la lucha jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>sabes estoy en total acuerdo contigo con el destino de las hermanss y ni se diga con lo que ha de pasarles a las otras chicas jejeje, y si creeme una batalla naruto vs uzumakis seria una locura de agotamiento aunque quien se rendiria primero?  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>es verdad las grande aldeas estan casi hechas polvo en cuanto a lo de las hermanss ya veras que pasara con ellas jejeje  
><strong>BUTY:<strong>si reaparecieron al fin y apuesto a que no te eperabas eso de Mito verdad, lo de bee y su hermano con las chicas creo que sera el acabose y si con respecto a lo de orion estas en toda la razon creo yo  
>bueno esto ya quedo es hoa de seguir con el capitulo de hoy<br>_me muero por saber que paso con kumo (mira al autor)  
>habrá sobrevivido o fue destruida (el autor alza los hombros)<br>y ni se diga de que anda pasando con Naruto que no salió en el cap pasado (mira al autor)  
>no salió pero todo mundo sabe que se la paso haciendo con Mito (las 4 sonrien pervertidamente)<br>_… espero que el capitulo les guste

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 184: Destino inconcluso<strong>

El sol despuntaba a la distancia, poco a poco sus rayos dorados comenzaban a cubrir el mundo llamándole a despertar para un nuevo y hermoso día, por todos lados en el mundo las personas se levantaban de sus camas listos para iniciar un nuevo día tan prospero y pacifico como el anterior, en la aldea de la hoja las cosas eran muy tranquilas y las personas se movían de sus casas marchando ya a sus trabajos mientras se despedían de sus seres amados y caminaban por las avenidas de la derruida aldea de las hojas, los trabajos de reconstrucción aun seguían la verdad el cráter dejado por el enmascarado Uchiha estaba ya casi nivelado y a su alrededor ya se comenzaba a alzar una gruesa y solida muralla para proteger a la nueva zona comercial de la aldea de Konoha mientras que en el hospital de la misma los heridos aun se rehabilitaban mientras algunos mas como cierto hombre rubio solo empeoraba su salud, la legendaria Tsunade no podía hacer mas por el debatido Inoichi la saliva corrosiva del devorador estaba carcomiendo su cuerpo usando su propio chakra como combustible, solo les quedaba mantenerlo lo mas cómodo posible mientras el fatal momento llegaba al hombre rubio que se miraba tan sereno sobre su cama de hospital, en la casa Ishura las cosas como siempre marchaban de manera muy habitual con una legión de mujeres entre molestas y celosas por una sencilla razón su adorado patriarca del clan seguía ausente con cierta mujer pelirroja recién revivida y reincorporada a la aldea y aunque mas de una deseara responderle algo en ella resultaba tan intimidante era como si enfrentaran a la misma Akemi la sola idea de tener que imponerse a la peliverde madre del rubio era algo que no les convencía del todo y menos con las constantes insinuaciones de cierta gata que ahora mismo estaba encerrada en una caja de cristal por volver a decirle a la mujer que si tanto deseaba bebes ella se metiera a la cama del rubio y se dedicaran a hacerlos, Shineko no sabia en este momento si estaba encerrada por decir esas cosas o porque las chicas temían que la mujer le hiciera casa cual fuera la razón ahora mismo estaba atrapada al menos hasta que Tsunami se apiadara de ella y la dejara salir.

Al mismo tiempo en medio del desierto en el país del viento un apesadumbrado kage pelirrojo movía con calma la arena del desierto, en ella los cuerpos seguían apareciendo al final mas de la mitad de la población civil de la aldea no alcanzo a llegar a los refugios y por eso mismo el se daba a la tarea de desenterrar personalmente los cuerpos sin vida de sus connacionales en busca de algún sobreviviente pero con días enterrado en la arena es poco probable que alguien siguiera con vida, si bien la culpa había recaído en el hombre que pasaba de carne a arena a voluntad el sabia a la perfección que todos los daños causados a la aldea de la arena fueron en realidad suyos, nunca pensó que alguien fuese a poseerle y menos que fuse a obligarlo a atacar suna pero paso y peor aun de no haber sido por la intervención de su cuñado seguramente habría terminado por despedazar los refugios y mutilar a todos los demás habitantes, por eso mismo Gaara seguía trabajando solo bajo la mirada de su pueblo que acampaba en edificaciones hechas de su arena solidificada, a sus ojos era un verdadero héroe pero para el mismo la culpa era enorme y a veces no le dejaba dormir por suerte estaba acostumbrado a eso aunque su hermano a su lado solo le decía palabras de apoyo mientras que el joven kage se mantenía callado con una sola idea en mente, el responsable de eso tendría que pagar por lo sucedido de una forma u otra el responsable pagaría de su cuenta corría eso; en el país del agua la nueva aldea de la niebla ya se alzaba entre la bruma marina, si bien aun había infinidad de cosas por edificar la mayoría de las instalaciones vitales ya estaban en pie y en pleno uso, la nueva torre en la que ahora mismo el mizukage atendía a los pendientes de su nuevo montón de papeleo, al parecer reconstruir una aldea solo lo cuadriplicaba, en momentos así se cuestionaba su de verdad valió la pena tomar el trabajo pero no podía solo rechazarlo ahora que su amado pueblo lo necesitaba y claro que cumpliría con sus labores, por su nuevo ventanal se miraba a las personar ir y venir con maderas y demás artículos para reconstruir sus casa cuanto había pasado del ataque, meses y poco a poco la aldea la niebla se normalizaba aunque en la mente de todos ellos proliferaba una sola idea que pasaría si ese hombre volvía a atacarlos, no estaban seguros de si sobrevivirán otro ataque a esa escala y esperaban nunca mas tener que resentir algo así pero la posibilidad aun estaba latente mientras Sanada aun estuviese libre y asechando en las sombras, aparecería de nuevo el Mizukage casi podía apostarlo pero no podría anticiparse por mas que lo deseara solo le restaba concentrarse en sus labores actuales después de todo aun tenia cosas que arreglar y atender con el estado actual de su aldea que ya se hallaba casi al 60% de su reconstrucción total y sin duda la nueva kiri vivirá días de gloria de eso el hombre se iba a asegurar aunque los reportes de islas destrozadas y sin vida aun le llegaban y eso sabia bien era algo muy malo, cerro la puerta con un jutsu de privacidad antes de sacar un medallón de entre sus ropas era algo antiguo que se cedía de mizukage a mizukage desde el shodaime y ahora mismo el lo llevaba al cuello uno pensaría que solo era una joya pero de hecho se trataba de una llave que encerraba en la aldea de la niebla en una de las ensenadas cercanas un escrito y una crónica grabada en la roca solo para los ojos del líder de la aldea al igual que su labor sagrada de custodiar las costas de las naciones elementales rezando porque eso nunca se liberara pero con todos los reportes el mizukage comenzaba a creer que lo escrito en esos muros lejos de ser solo una leyenda era una cruel y peligrosa realidad.

De nuevo en el continente de mayor tamaño y tsuchikage de no muy gran estatura miraba aun con vendas en el torso como sus ninjas retiraban los escombros y comenzaban a edificar de nuevo las casas de la devastada aldea de la roca, Onoki estaba de malas en esos días tras casi aplastar el mismo su aldea en la búsqueda de la victoria contra el renegado y resucitado Krinsa quien ahora mismo se pudría entre las rocas bajo la aldea a modo de mortero para reedificar la torre del tsuchikage que tuvo que ser demolida por los daños estructurales y por eso mismo el kage de nariz bulbosa estaba tan de mal humor aunque algo bueno salió de eso se demostró a si mismo que a pesar de su edad aun era un gran hombre y un extraordinario líder su retiro estaba lejos de llegar cuando aun podía acabar a un enemigo del nivel de Krinsa si eso valla que le levantaba el espíritu y le hacia sentir joven de nuevo… hasta que gritaba por sus dolores de espalda pero esas eran otras cuestiones; al mismo tiempo en el valle prohibido en una de las recamaras de antaño que pasaron tantos años solas y sin que nadie les usara estaban ahora mismo siendo usada y como nunca, la cama crujía mientras los gemidos resonaban con fuerza antes de que el orgásmico grito resonara y Naruto se desplomara de nuevo sobre Mito quien tenia en este momento la sonrisa mas grande que nunca antes hubiese tenido antes en su cara y claro el responsable no era otro mas que el rubio quien se mantenía dentro de la desnuda mujer mientras de nuevo inyectaba cantidades industriales de semen dentro de la sonriente Mito que le besaba dulcemente mientras lo abrazaba con piernas y brazos, le encantaría esos dos pasar el resto del día dedicándose enteramente a profundizar mas su nueva relación pero con el trabajo hecho y los enemigos al asecho tenían que regresar a la aldea de la hoja cuanto antes para prevenir catástrofes mayores, en la sala un águila dorada platicaba muy calmado a un costado de un dragón flotante que miraba el horizonte a través de una ventana  
>-<em>Naruto es muy singular, esa mujer era su enemiga y ahora es su amante… eso es un logo extraordinario<em>- decía el poderoso Taiyo al reptil mítico que simplemente asentía a sus palabras  
>-<strong>en eso te doy toda la razón el es alguien muy especial logra cosas que cualquier otro solo soñaría<strong>- dijo el reptil sagrado antes de que los gemidos de Mito de nuevo comenzaran a inundar el templo de Rikudo como señal clara de lo que ese par estaban haciendo  
>-<em>que nunca se cansan, este es un sitio sagrado no deberían usarlo como un motel de paso<em>- decía el ave dorada mientras negaba a las actitudes del par de amantes desenfrenados  
>-<strong>debo recordarte lo que Rikudo hacia aquí a solas con todas sus conquistas y con cierta biju que le sedujo<strong>- dijo el dragón con una gran sonrisa mientras Taiyo suspiraba ante las palabras claras del poderoso animal  
>-<em>no tienes que lo recuerdo, pero diablos ese rubio es mucho mas resistente que el no se callaron en toda la noche y esa mujer ni se diga sabia que las Uzumaki eran resistentes pero esto es absurdo llegaron trenzados y desnudos desde los jardines haciéndolo en casi todos lados hasta que les dije del cuarto<em>- decía el ave mientras a su alrededor jarrones, estantes, pinturas y demás cosas yacían tiradas por todos lados al tiempo que Kanon solo sonreía  
>-<strong>que esperabas de un hombre que tiene como 50 esposas, que se calmara solo con una vez y no olvides que ella es una Uzumaki y si mal no recuerdo al clan de pelirrojas se les llamaba "las putas del remolino" ya que con el hombre que amaban perdían todo el juicio y pudor y parece que eso aun esta vigente<strong>- los dos seres asintieron mientras los gritos de Mito de que le dieran mas resonaban y ambos seres se sonrojaban un poco ante semejantes alaridos.

En el norte en la aldea oculta entre las nubes todo mundo corría de un lado a otro en busca de atender a los heridos mientras que los paramédicos corrían ensangrentandos tratando de atender a quienes ya agonizaban, en todos lados se miraban las caras de dolor y sufrimiento de las personas mientras los cuerpos seguían siendo apilados a un costado, en la aldea tras las murallas destruidas se apreciaba a casi toda la aldea de Kumo humeante y destruida o bueno era mas fácil decir que estaba de pie a evaluar que fue destruido, solo las casas mas externas un puñado solamente mas uno que otro edificio se mantenían de pie mientras que los pocos ninjas sobrevivientes iban y venían por todos lados, en su oficina provisional un A herido y vendado maldecía una y otra vez al estúpido de su primo mientras que su hermano a su lado solo miraba a un lado de el, el sitio donde alguna vez estuvo kumo, se decía que en épocas antiguas la aldea fue destruida por un evento natural que aplasto las murallas mientras que las personas apenas escaparon en esos días tristes y de pesar el shodaime raikage un hombre ya mayor cedió su puesto a su sucesor y como ultimo acto de amor por su aldea empleo ese poderoso jutsu para crear un boquete en las duras montañas de granito para que Kumo volviese a ser fundada en dicho sitio y ahora mismo ese poderoso ataque había borrado del mapa a casi toda la aldea, las zonas de entrenamiento estaban carbonizadas y el sendero de destrucción avanzaba por todos lados con edificios quemados, casas destruidas y decenas de cuerpos regados por todos lados, de toda la población de aldea solo el 20% alcanzo a sobrevivir y eso porque recibieron ayuda

Flash back inicia

Tai estaba brillando con fuerza mientras su ara eléctrica comenzaba a salirse de control al sentir como su cuerpo no podía tolerar el incremento de poder ni un segundo ms, frente a su muralla estática un poderoso A luchaba con destruirle con todas sus fuerzas sin saber que su poder en lugar de romper el muro solo le estaba fortaleciéndolo mientras que su primo brillaba mas y mas condensando todo el poder en el miso, el suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a crujir mientras la electricidad se enloquecía y el hombre comenzaba a despedirla a todo poder, brillo con fuerza mientras su energía se expandía y el grito resonaba con fuerza al tiempo que se dejaba ir toda su fuerza, A vio con asombro como el devastador ataque se dejo caer sobre ellos con la amenaza de barrer con todo kumo, A salió rebotado por la onda de choque violenta que destrozo todo a su paso mientras las ventanas se destrozaban y la electricidad avanzaba con fuerza –sutomuu oru (muro de la tormenta)- gritaron las figuras femeninas saltando frente a los ninjas de la nube mientras concentraban su chakra entrelazando sus manos al tiempo que estiraban los brazos, estaban una a lado de la otra en posición de frente con brazos y piernas extendidos alzando un colosal muro de viento y rayo que recibió el golpe de frente del ataque de Tai quien ya desaparecía en el brillo mientras las hermanas comenzaban a gritar del dolor de resistir semejante ataque tan devastador al tiempo que todo Kumo se iluminaba por e ataque -¡evacuen la aldea no aguantaremos mucho!- grito la mayor de ellas Kumiko mientras se concentraban con fuerza y A miraba a su hermano a un lado de el, Bee asintió mientras el raikage daba sus ordenes y los ninjas corrían con la orden de la evacuación masiva e inmediata de la aldea de la nube, pronto el pánico cundió mientras las personas corrían por todos lados y las hermanas de la tormenta sufrían bajo el devastador jutsu –Nesan!- grito Yuriko mientras su cuerpo caía y la barrera colapsaba al tiempo que su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos incluido el momento que murieron por salvar al nidaime raikage de la muerte y ahora mismo fallecerían por salvar a toda la aldea, si algo había que ellas amasen mas que a la otra era a su aldea y ahora mismo Kumo era barrida con una fuerza devastadora y letal.

Flash back fin

De regreso al presente A miraba frente a el a su amada Kumo reducida a solo cenizas, las perdidas fueron prácticamente totales sin contar con las muertes todo por un vengativo hombre resucitado por el enemigo que ahora mismo acababa de golpear al país del rayo con un mazo gigante y muy poderoso, A salió de su oficina provisional acompañado de su vendado hermano mientras recorrían las calles destrozadas de su aldea por todos lados ascendía el humo mientras que de Tai no quedo nada se vaporizo a su mismo para destruir Kumo y tuvo éxito –maldito… debí haberlo acabado cuando tuve la oportunidad no debí tratar de sacarle información- se lamentaba el musculoso Raikage mientras que el hombre a su lado le colocaba la mano sobre el hombro en un gesto de apoyo –no fue tu culpa hermano no sabíamos que esto iba a pasar, además el no logro su cometido aun estamos vivos y parte de Kumo también- A sonrió casi nunca Bee hablaba como una persona normal y ahora mismo atrás de ellos los sobrevivientes de la aldea estaban comenzando a apiñarse para escucha las palabras de su líder en este momento de desesperación y necesidad, de sus 1500 ninjas de todos los rangos en Kumo ahora solo habían poco mas de 600 y eso era tan poco sobretodo porque la mayoría eran chunins y genins recién egresados de la academia, el raikage dio un paso al frente mientras todo mundo le miraba fijamente en busca de esperanza  
>-hoy amanece de nuevo y nuestros corazones lloran de dolor por las perdidas que hemos sufrido en este cobarde y artero ataque, pero deben saber que nuestra amada aldea no ha muerto porque mientras una sola persona de Kumo viva sea ninja o civil, el brillo de nuestro hogar prevalecerá, la aldea de la nube volverá a alzarse sobre las montañas nuestro brillo de nuevo iluminara el mundo y la oscuridad temerá nuestro poder, que quienes han osado atacarnos esta noche vean como el nuevo relámpago se alza majestuoso porque este no es el fin este es el principio de la nueva aldea de Kumo y se que juntos haremos que un nuevo y poderoso relámpago se alce sobre el mundo y grite a todos nuestros enemigos…¡EL RAYO SURCA EL CIELO PORQUE KUMO VIVE!- y todo mundo estallo en vítores de apoyo ante las palabras del raikage que miraba al horizonte sabedor de que difíciles días estaban por venir que con la suerte esto solo marcaria el renacer de su aldea.<p>

Las personas aplaudían y pronto comenzaron a vitorear al par vendado y herido que avanzaba entre las personas bajo la atenta mirada de A y de Bee quienes sonreían al ver como las hermanas de la tormenta heridas y todo estaban con vida, en el ultimo segundo A y Bee a toda velocidad aparecieron para tomarlas en brazos y correr como nunca antes lo habían hecho solo por eso ellas aun vivían y claro todo el mundo las ovacionaba nunca mataron a nadie se limitaron a herirles y dejarlos inconscientes por eso atacaron las zonas de entrenamiento para evitar causar daños a su amado hogar, avanzaron hasta posarse cada una a lado de los poderoso ninjas que miraban a las personas frente a ellos con grandes sonrisas –hemos sido bendecidos en esta desgracias porque las mas poderosas y bellas kunoichis de toda la historia de kumo han regresado a la vida y volverán a nuestras filas como lo que son ninjas de nuestra aldea- las personas de nuevo aplaudieron mientras que A sonreía tomando la mano de Kumiko besándola suavemente antes de alzarla mientras todo mundo ovacionaba a las nuevas y poderosas kunoichis, ellas amaban kumo mas que a sus vidas solo por eso sus mentes lograron romper el control de Madara y liberarse para ayudar a salvar su amado hogar –dos bellos ángeles han llegado y Kumo sin duda ha ganado, porque con su belleza y poder el enemigo va a caer- las ovaciones se detuvieron mientras Bee posaba como en viejos tiempos ante las miradas de incredulidad de todo mundo a la vez que A se sujetaba la cara ante semejante actitud de su hermano menor -eso es maravilloso abejita_kun por favor canta mas- decía una Yuriko de ojos brillantes mientras Bee sonreía listo para volver a rimar solo por la chica –cierra la boca Bee!- ladro el molesto raikage dejando a su hermano callado al tiempo que Yuriko le lanzaba una mirada por demás tierna con sus ojos grandes y llorosos mientras una lagrima caía por sus mejilla –por favor raikage_kun deja que abejita_kn cante para mi si… hazlo y le diré a Nesan que tenga una cita contigo- A le miro entre asustado e intimidado por semejantes ojos y tales palabras mientras que Kumiko saltaba –deja de ofrecerme como pago para tus tonterías Yuriko – dijo la molesta chica mientras su hermana menor por como 3minutos se escondía detrás de Bee en busca de refugio de la gruñona de su hermana que solo gimoteaba sobre hermanas menores que le daban dolores de cabeza –yo se lo que se siente- dijo A mientras miraba a Bee rapeando en privado para la chica de cabellos verdes y solo suspiraba –quieres almorzar- ofreció el raikage a la kunoichi recién incorporada que asentía a sus palabras y comenzaban a caminar hacia uno de los comederos improvisados en las zonas de los refugiados tras el estallido de la aldea de la nube.

Mientras tanto en una guarida oscura y sinuosa en algún punto indeterminado del mundo un hombre enmascarado rendía informes a su padre cristalino sobre el resultado de la misión, uno de sus clones del hombre planta estuvo vigilando todo desde el principio de la lucha y en cuanto todo termino volvió a la guarida de akatsuki a rendir su informe de lo sucedido en la ahora inexistente aldea de kumo que si bien cayo bajo sus enviados no esperaba que dos de ellos le dieran la espalda y se unieran al enemigo, ahora mismo rendía su informe a su cristal líder y padre que escuchaba atento las palabras del enmascarado hasta que al fin culmino  
>-<strong>parece que tu control mental no funciona bien Madara, acaso no puedes doblegar bien la mente de una mujer<strong>- preguntaba la piedra brillante mientras el Uchiha solo se disculpaba  
>-perdóname padre pero la verdad, la mente femenina es una de las cosas mas complejas que conozco por eso es que ellas pueden liberarse solo necesitan de algo firme de que asirse por fortuna no es lo mismo con los varones- al enmascarado le costaba admitir eso pero era verdad nunca en su vida logro entender a las mujeres<br>-**bueno en eso te daré crédito, al menos funcionan para su propósito inicial y eso es algo dime como están los demás**- preguntaba la piedra resplandeciente mientras Madara se inclinaba ante el  
>-ya han salido mi señor, las kunoichis marchan a las aldeas menores mientras los mas fuertes se dirigen a aislar al continente destruyendo los puertos confió en que nadie se percate de ello hasta que sea tarde- decía humilde con una rodilla en el suelo y una voz servil ante el poder del cristal<br>-**bien al menos eso marcha bien, dime tienes lo que te pedí**- pidió el cristal maligno mientras Madara asentía a sus palabras  
>-así es padre no se para que lo querías pero si aquí esta, ven aquí- dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras la figura aparecía en escena, tenia la piel pálida y el cabello largo y negro sin mencionar de ojos amarillosos como los de una serpiente<br>-**bienvenido al mundo de los vivos como te la pasaste en el infierno eh**- pregunto con cierta gracia el cristal resplandeciente mientras el hombre solo esbozaba una sonrisa perversa  
>-no fue tan malo pero prefiero estar con vida es mas divertido kukukuku, además es bueno saludar a mis viejos amigos y verte de nuevo mi señor después de todo han pasado años desde la ultima vez- dijo el revivido sanin de las serpientes mientras se inclinaba humilde ante su amo<br>-**es verdad hace años que no nos vemos Orochimaru, dime al fin lograste perfeccionarle a gran escala**- preguntaba la piedra maligna mientras el sanin de las serpientes solo sonreía  
>-claro que si no fue nada que mi buen Kabuto no me ayudara a crear kukukukuku- sus risa insufrible resonaba en la guarida mientras todo se sumía en el misterio después de todo de que clase de técnica estarían hablando.<p>

De nuevo en el valle prohibido una mas que feliz Mito estaba en la cabeza de Kanon ya con su ropa colocada y alisada aunque eso si la sonrisa de su cara no se le iba con nada y solo hacia sonreír al dragón mientras que el rubio se despedía del ave dorada que se disipaba en el aire mientras el subía a la cabeza del animal y este comenzaba a alzar el vuelo de regreso a la aldea de la hoja sabedor de que el devorador nunca mas seria visto o al menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban aunque estaban muy ajenos al caos que ya comenzaba a desatarse en el mundo ninja –que te sucede Naruto_kun estas my callado- preguntaba la pelirroja Uzumaki mientras el Ishura solo suspiraba diciendo que nada le molestaba mas bien se preguntaba como se pondrían las chicas al saber que Mito se uniría a la familia aunque la verdad eso no era lo que le incomodaba algo en el le decía que algo malo estaba pasando y eso no pasaba desapercibido para el dragón –(**eres como Rikudo eh Naruto el también podía sentir las cosas malas, solo espero que no sean tan graves**)- pensaba la poderosa invocación mientras sobrevolaba el desierto enfilándose al país del fuego mientras que el rubio seguía sumido en sus ideas ajeno a la dulce y enigmática sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja que le sujetaba del brazo –(espero que estés listo para la noche del remolino Naruto_kun)- pensaba Mito mientras el rubio seguía en lo suyo volando de regreso a casa ajeno a lo que recién ocurrió en Kumo, en los caminos de las naciones elementales un grupo de mujeres de muy buen ver estaban marchando con calma por el mismo –bueno yo las veré después- decía la mujer de ropas rojas y abanicos dándose la vuelta lista para irse por su propio camino ante la mirada de duda de Pakura quien le preguntaba el porque se iba –quiero comprobar algo referente a Mito ella no es la clase de mujer que traiciona así porque si hay una razón y quiero averiguarla, además de que quiero divertirme un poco u creo que en el país del fuego la pasare muy bien, bueno Konoha alístate que la kunoichi del amor va por ti-y comenzó a correr mientras sus pechos se bamboleaban de un lado a otro y Pakura solo gimoteaba lo ultimo que quería era estar a solas con Shigure pero bueno esa era su suerte –creo que somos solo tu y yo…Shigure?- parpadeo un par de veces mirando a todos lados no encontrando a la mujer de cabellos morados y medias negras en el suelo había solo una pequeña nota que decía "tengo asuntos que atender no te mueras por ahí" la mujer arrugo la note con fuerza antes de que un estallido resonara con fuerza como detestaba cuando Shigure le hacia eso pero bueno ni idea de adonde había ido la mujer suspiro y decidió enfilarse a la aldea de la hierba después de todo era la que mas cerca le quedaba por su parte la mujer de los cabellos morados y cejas singulares tenia ideas muy fijas en mente mientras saltaba por los arboles–(mi corazón me guía alguien perfecto para mi y mis necesidades me espera en esa dirección)- pensaba la mujer guiada por su corazón de espadachín que le estaba encaminando a su mejor y mas fuerte rival y quien sabe con algo de suerte su futuro amante no por nada las reglas de su familia decían que si era derrotada por un hombre este se volvería su amante y prometido pero bueno ella nunca fue derrotada cuando se trataba de hablar de espadas y no esperaba serlo en esta ocasión verdad?

En algún sitio oscuro un hombre de aspecto siniestro miraba las cosas marchando con calma al tiempo que esperaba la visita de la diosa con el libro, entro con calma y una sonrisa tomando asiento en la lúgubre habitación del hombre que solo le sonreía intimidantemente –**entonces mi hermosa Sadame vas a mostrármelo**- pidió el hombre a la deidad del destino que solo apretaba su libro contra ella en un gesto protector –**no se porque debería su destino ya no importa ya no existe el ha muerto y dejado de existir Shinigam**i- respondió la deidad mientras el dios de la muerte se levantaba de su asiento caminando hasta la hermosa diosa mientras acariciaba suavemente una de sus mejillas y le miraba con algo que uno nunca esperaría… amor – **por favor Sadame_chan solo quiero estar seguro mi hermosa diosa además Amateratsu no se va a enterar ella nunca anda por aquí no le gusta andar rodeada de muerte como a nosotros, después de todo la muerte es el destino de todo ser mortal y eso nos vincula no te parece**- le tomo de la mano y la beso suavemente mientras las mejillas dela diosa se teñían de rosa y suspiraba antes de mirarlo con amor como siempre lo hacia –un día de estos tendremos que decirle a la señorita perfección de lo nuestro- dijo la diosa del destino antes de colocar su libro sobre la mesa y besar al dios de la muerte con mucho afecto, la temperatura subía a gran velocidad y el dios de la muerte tuvo que separarse de ella  
>-<strong>ya habrá tiempo para eso Sadame_chan ahora se buena y muéstramelo siiiiiiiiii<strong>- estaba suplicando como un niño pequeño y eso hacia sonreír mucho a la diosa del destino que sentándose en las piernas del dios de la muerte abría su libro buscando al mencionado individuo  
>-<strong>esto no puede ser correcto<strong>- dijo la diosa mientras las hojas se detenían en la pagina que buscaba y el dios de la muerte le miraba con curiosidad  
>-<strong>que ocurre Sadame_chan aquí dice que murió es tal y como tu dices el murió eso es todo aunque es interesante que solo tu libro tenga registros de el considerando que fue borrado de la historia<strong>- decía el dios de la muerte mientras la diosa negaba a sus palabras  
>-<strong>es imposible borrar algo de este libro solo reescribiendo la historia desde el principio se podría Shinigami_kun pero esto de aquí es lo imposible su hoja esta apenas iniciada cuando menciona su muerte no son ni 10 líneas aun hay mucho espacio en blanco eso no debe ser así cuando alguien muere por mas intranscendente que haya sido la hoja siempre se llena el espacio en blanco significa… que su destino aun esta en marcha<strong>- dijo la diosa al hombre de aspecto pálido que solo sonreía mirando al estante detrás de su escritorio.

Sobre el librero yacía un arma muy singular, era una espada larga y rota en varias partes puesta en una vitrina de cristal con una empuñadura de cristal quebrado y pálido mientras el dios de la muerte solo esbozaba una sonrisa sin duda era lo que el pensaba,-oye esas son quien creo que son- dijo el dios mientras Sadame asentía mostrando las imágenes de la lucha contra el leviatán para rematar en su sueño eterno aunque ahora se mostraba una ilustración de sus cristales rotos y se denotaban líneas algo subidas de tono mientras avanzaba y se ponía aun mas interesante mientras se avanzaba mas y la diosa se ponía mas y mas roja hasta que el libo por si mismo se cerro alzando una de las cejas del shinigami –**es todo lo que podemos leer si los eventos siguen su marcha eso es inevitable aunque nunca espere eso después de todo se supone que nunca volverían a cabalgar en el mundo aunque lo que mas me intrigo fue lo otro…dime Shinigami_kun sabes que significa**- preguntaba la diosa mientras el shinigami asentía y relataba la historia de cómo una noche mientras trabajaba por un segundo un breve instante vio brillar la empuñadura del arma que yacía en su vitrina justos después de eso fue llamado al mundo de los vivos para sellar a un demonio y lo demás era historia pero sin duda todo parecía ser como el esperaba –**bueno basta de eso Sadame_chan mejor vallamos a la cama que esa muy fría y necesita de ti**- se besaron con pasión mientras se dirigían a la recamara de la que sin duda no iban a salir en un buen tiempo; en otro lugar sobrenatural junto a ciertos cristales en un paramo hermoso y florido una diosa rubio meditaba sobre lo que podía pasar a su lado su hermana de ojos plateados le miraba con curiosidad después de todo tenia un sonrojo en su cara que simplemente no se le quitaba con nada –**ya Amateratsu dime que viste no se lo contare a nadie, anda se que fuiste al mundo de los mortales a investigas pero dime que encontraste**- preguntaba la diosa de la luna y los sueños a su hermana mientras esta solo se ponía aun mas roja al recordar bien lo que vio –**oh vamos no seas tan mojigata dime que viste no es como si hubieras ido a ver a ese guerrero del que nos hablo Shinigami y lo hubieras sorprendido haciendo el amor con su mujer**- las mejillas de Amateratsu se pusieron aun mas rojas mientras algo de vapor salía de sus orejas y la diosa de la luna solo le miraba en shock antes de abrazarla con fuerza lloriqueando y murmurando cosas sobre que su santa hermanita estaba conociendo los placeres de la vida entonces comenzó una andanada de preguntas sobre dimensiones, resistencia y otras cosas que claro acabaron como siempre con el par de hermanas –**YA DEJAME EN PAZ PERVERTIDA**!- y Tsukuyomi caía al suelo muerta de la risa mientras Amateratsu no comprendía esa reacción que se relacionaba con la sangre que ya le caía de la nariz a la diosa del sol.

* * *

><p>Pues bien el capitulo ya se termino y espero que les halla gustado porque ya supimos el destino de kumo y claro el de las hermanas de la tormenta también, vimos que rayos anda haciendo el rubio con Mito que como diría Taiyo no es normal esa resistencia sin contar claro con esas cosas que esta tramando Mito que será ni idea, de nuevo los malos han aparecido y un viejo villano regresa pero lo mas importante conoce al cristal y eso creo que nadie lo esperaba, las kunoichis revividas ya andan en el mundo en busca de acción y claro las deidades han aparecido de inmediato que tal se esperaban lo de shinigami y mejor aun que tal lo de Amateratsu y u hermanita jejeje nada como una buena risa para iniciar la semana aunque lo que guarda Shinigami me levanta la curiosidad a ustedes no<br>_ni idea de que es eso (mirando al autor)  
>aunque lo de esos dioses no lo esperaba (el autor sonríe)<br>y lo de Mito y sus planes (el autor solo sonríe sin decir nada)  
>y también que cosa leyeron esos dos para que ella se pusiera asi (las 4 miran al autor con duda)<br>_bueno pues para saber que leyeron habrá que esperar hasta que se nos revele eso que ni que jejeje

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con amateratsu ahora que su hermana sabe que anduvo de mirona?


	188. C185: Senda de destruccion

Pues bien hola a todo mundo y espero que estén listos para el nuevo capitulo porque ha llegado la hora de leer que mas cosas han de pasar aquí espero que les guste bueno como no tengo mucho que decir mejor paso a los reviews de una ves  
><strong>abelisaisanches<strong>: de hecho en shinbi ahi si va a haber un alucha naruto vs ulquiorra  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:creo que este capitulo te esclarecera quien va a ser pero recuerda que daisuke ya tiene pareja no olvides a la chica que queria usarlo de tiro al blanco jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:creo que es verdad se estan quedando en poder pero con el entrenamiento de las biju eso se compensara a la larga creeme  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si quien viera a materatsu verdad en cuanto a las hermanass pensaba dejarsela a ese par digo ellos tambien merecen amor y en cuanto a lo de orochimaru es verdad algo se trae entre manos e cristal... espera... tiene manos?  
><strong>amlj00<strong>:interesante idea eso ayudaria a camar a akemi y le daria a las chicas a conocer una nueva cara del rubio me agrada aunque el como plantearle seria un probema pero con orochimaru de vueta cualquier proyecto disparatado no es imposible menos con el lindo laboratorio de madaa a su alcanze mientras no acabe creando un clon de naruto fmenino que naruko posea permanentemente supongo que todo es posible  
>bueno como ay respondi pasemos al capitulo per antes les diré esto… se avecinan grandes momentos solo eso les voy a decir jejeje<strong><br>**_oh me pregunto de que hablas (mira al autor)  
>si que cosas se acercan (el autor no dice nada)<br>será que se avecina mucha sangre (el autor sonríe)  
>pero es la sangre de los enemigos o de los lectores del fic (el autor de nuevo guarda silencio) <em>  
>pues como dije espero que este cap les guste jejeje<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 185: Senda de destrucción<strong>

Kanon volaba por el aire a toda velocidad flotando entre las nubes mientras bajo su cuerpo oculto en el firmamento se apreciaban las naciones elementales en todo su esplendor clásico, lucían tan pacificas y tranquilas que nadie pensaría que en sus caminos los villanos ya caminaban por los mismos dirigiéndose a sus blancos respectivos listos para hacer lo que mejor sabían hacer, destruir, ajeno a ello el rubio y su mas flamante novia si se le podría llamar así a Mito quien tras una larga y muy intensa noche en compañía de Naruto estaba mas que satisfecha con su decisión de cambiar de bando la verdad lo hizo motivada por el amor a su nieta pero como iba a sabe que ese mismo sentimiento la guiaría a su nuevo y flamante como decirlo…novio?, amante?, prometido? Bueno en su mente el rubio se había vuelto el nuevo hombre de su vida y estaba segura de que a su lado su pequeño sueño personal de tener una gran familia se lograría realizar después de todo considerando las cantidades de semen que el rubio liberaba en cada orgasmos era mas que obvio que un par de encuentros sexuales bastarían para quedar preñada aunque eso le generaba una duda… porque teniendo tantas mujeres el rubio aun no era padre, era algo que solo en casa habría de responderse de eso estaba bastante segura.

En una de la aldeas costeras un puerto quizá no muy grande pero eso si bastante transitado los habitantes despertaban para sus labores diarias marchando a sus naves para zarpar a pescar y claro para pasar otro buen día de pesca y tranquilidad en el ancho y bello mar, a la distancia el agua burbujeaba mientras las personas ajenas a ello caminaban por las calles de su aldea hasta que paso una hola gigante y asesina se alzo del mar rugiendo con fuerza, corrió por el agua a toda velocidad mientras barcos de todos tamaños eran alzados y azotados nos contra otros destrozándose sin piedad al tiempo que los muelles de madera crujían y se destrozaban ante el furioso paso del agua que pronto inundaba toda la aldea destruyendo casa y ahogando a los habitantes de la misma que gritaban de error ante el insospechado evento natural que aplastaba su bello hogar, el agua se revolvió y broto espuma antes de replegarse arrastrando con ella a una infinidad de cadáveres de personas ahogadas en el liquido marino y salado mientras sobre un risco no muy lejano una de aquellas figuras sonreía triunfal –y así es como se destruye una aldea- decía el sonriente y cruel Hiroshi Asakura no por nada sele llamaba la bestia marina después de todo el mar entero para el era un arma poderosa e imbatible –si a eso le llamas destruir una aldea yo soy un Hyuuga de kumo, aun hay muchas casas mira pon atención esto es destruir- dijo Makoto Terumi mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad infundiendo su poder a la tierra, entonces antes de que alguien pudiese decir nada los gritos resonaron con fuerza cuando toda la aldea costera se hundió en una gigantesca fosa de lava candente y quemante que se trago todo mientras los sobrevivientes gritaban aterrorizados, el suelo se hundió bajo el calor de la lava atrayendo el agua marina sobre ella al tiempo que el vapor de agua ascendía al cielo mientras la lava se enfriaba poco a poco mientras Hiroshi solo le miraba negando a sus acciones –si claro que chiste tiene hundir todo en lava es mas divertido cubrirlo todo de agua- decía el hombre mientras comenzaban a alejarse de ahí caminando despacio dejando tras de si una aldea destruida y mas de 600 personas asesinadas en menos de 5 minutos.

En otro sitio del mundo una mujer de singular manera de vestir caminaba mas que feliz por el campo preguntándose que habría de encontrarse en la aldea de la hoja después de todo la ultima vez que estuvo ahí ella había sido recién fundada y nunca llego mas allá de la puerta principal y todo porque el amargado de Ryo se dedico a agarrarse a golpes con el shodaime, en momentos así se preguntaba porque ese tipo era su amigo ciertamente fue el único que la acepto como lo que era cuando abandono su clan y se hallo entrenando para ser la mejor kunoichi de todas pero aun así era bastante amargado y seco pero bueno era divertido cuando peleaba de eso no había duda alguna pero bueno no tenia caso pensar en eso cuando un tipo mal encarado se te aparece de pronto –ohhh pero que preciosidad eres nos vamos a divertir mucho lindura- decía el hombre empuñando una daga para amenazar a la mujer que solo parpadeo antes de meter la mano en su amplio escote y sacar un abanico mientras el hombre solo se reía por lo que la mujer saco el habría esperado alguna clase de arma no eso la mujer de curvas pronunciadas se lanzo contra el a una velocidad que nunca espero clavándole un codazo directo a la cara que lo mando a volar mientras la sangre salía de su nariz rota y al mismo tiempo extendiendo el abanico la kunoichi resucitada le arrojo con fuerza, voló por el aire como una especia de arma giratoria golpeando con una fuerza tremenda al pobre incauto que se desplomo al suelo mientras el abanico dando vueltas en el aire caía en la mano de la mujer que con calma le cerraba y guardaba en su ropa antes de seguir su camino dejando tras de si a un criminal de poca monta de nariz rota y sin vida en el camino, aparentemente su abanico le partió el cuello antes de que tocara el suelo y ahora mismo no era mas que un cadáver en medio del bosque –los hombres de hoy en día son tan débiles y poco caballerosos- murmuraba la mujer mientras se alejaba poco a poco y el cuerpo de aquel hombre quedaba como mudo testigo, nunca provoques a esa chica no por nada fue considerada la mejor kunoichi de su época.

Al mismo tiempo en los terrenos del clan Ishura un dragón aterrizaba y de su cabeza descendían los simples mortales que tras despedirse le miraban ascender al cielo y perderse en el firmamento entre las nubes, caminaron con calma de regreso a la casa adentrándose en la misma y claro en cuanto pusieron un pie dentro fueron abordados por una muy sonriente Akemi que les empezó a cuestionar sobre si ya estaba por ser abuela, de inmediato el rubio solo gimoteo ante el deseo irrefrenable de su madre y claro por su lado Mito solo se sonrojo levemente después de todo ella y el rubio la habían pasado mas que bien estando juntos y a solas pero bueno no se lo iba a presumir a todas las chicas que ya los estaban rodeando mientras les preguntaban sobre el infame huevo gema y sobre si volvería a ser vista esa bestia alada a lo que sonrientes respondieron que nunca mas se le vería en el cielo del mundo después de todo estaba finalmente sellado por completo, -Mito_sama…usted huele mucho a Naruto_kun- dijo una sonriente y curiosa Tsume mientras el rubio solo gimoteaba olvido por completo el olfato superior de las Inuzuka que claro percibía a la perfección la escancia del rubio sobre la mujer pelirroja por eso mismo todas las chicas estaban mirando al rubio fijamente y con mucha insistencia como deseando sacarle la sopa solo con la mirada aunque no fue necesario –la verdad Tsume_san Naruto_kun me demostró con creces que tiene lo necesario para ser considerado como el patriarca del este nuestro gran clan- dijo la sonriente mujer mientras las chicas le sonreían al rubio que recibía la mención de aprobación de la legendaria Uzumaki aunque claro eso alzo varias cejas cuando comprendieron las palabras de Mito sobre lo de "nuestro clan" y claro eso genero mas de una pregunta aunque cierta youko ya conocía bien la respuesta a esa pregunta sin tener que hacerla –pues para ilustrarlas chicas he de decir que Naruto_kun ha logrado complacerme como ningún otro hombre y puedo decir que estoy formalmente comprometida con el asique si, seré en un futuro próximo Mito Ishura- dijo la mujer con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio retrocedías discretamente alejándose de la zona del estallido aunque claro no se pudo escapar demasiado lejos –NARUTO TE COJISTE A MI ABUELA- grito una furiosa Tsunade ya tronándose los dedos mas que lista para aplastarle contra e suelo mientras el asustado ojiazul trataba de calmar a su mas que furiosa mujer pero bueno considerando su mirada de odio y su vena pulsante en la frente eso iba a ser en verdad imposible al menos en este momento ninguna de las presentes fuera de Shion lo notaron pero las manos de Mito se movieron mientras apuntaban al suelo y en este un dibujo extraña aprecia tenue y opaco casi invisible, en cuanto Tsunade lanzo su derechazo el rubio alzo la mano en busca de defenderse y claro ya consideraba acabar con la mano por completo entumida cosa que no paso es mas el golpe ni le movió el brazo un cm y la misma mujer rubia estaba confundida ante semejante evento, las demás chicas se miraron unas a otras con ojos llenos de duda mientras sus cuerpos se sentían extrañamente débiles y comunes en este momento -¿que hizo Mito_sama?- pregunto una confundida Shion mientras todas las presentes miraban a la serena pelirroja que estaba ya sentada en un sillón a un lado del sitio donde debería ir el rubio y el cual golpeaba suavemente atrayendo a Naruto que se sentaba a lado de la serena mujer que solo miro a las chicas dulcemente, todas se pusieron pálidas antes de tomar asiento mientras Akemi quedaba aun mas fascinada con la "dulzura" de su nueva nuera.  
>-hice algo muy sencillo Shion, puesto que las mujeres de esta familia son propensas a agredir a nuestro Naruto_kun sabiendo que el nunca osaría ponernos una mano encima de manera agresiva coloque un sello en esta casa- dijo la mujer pelirroja con una gran sonrisa mientras las chicas se miraban unas a otras<br>-que clase de sello fue ese Mito_sama- pregunto Kushina alzando la mano para llamar la atención de la mujer pelirroja que solo le dirigió una sonrisa muy amistosa  
>-un sello de agresividad, cuando traten de usar su chakra para herir a Naruto_kun dentro de estos terrenos este simplemente se esfumara en el aire y así no podrán dañarlo ni un poco- declaro la poderosa mujer con una gran y ancha sonrisa en su cara mientras las chicas se miraban las unas a las otras.<p>

De inmediato la lluvia de quejas y reclamos por semejante medida encabezadas claro por Tayuya dieron inicio y en su colorido lenguaje le exigió a la poderosa mujer que retirase dicho artilugio que según ella solo les haría sentise débiles y vulnerables pero claro una sola mirada y sonrisa de Mito bastaron para callar a la pelirroja insolente y grosera después de todo su actitud no era la de una dama y por eso mismo de nuevo Tayuya colgaba del techo maniatada en cadenas de cristal –muy buen método para disciplinarle Guren_chan se nota que tienes talento para esto- decía la mujer pelirroja mientras Guren solo sonreía con algo de timidez y las chicas solo podían pensar en una cosa "ese iba a ser el infierno" pero bueno al menos el rubio estaría con ellas y eso por mucho compensaría el sufrimiento inexorable que sin duda en manos de Mito y Akemi iban a padecer pero bueno eventualmente se acostumbrarían al mismo después de todo se dice que un ser humano puede acostumbrarse a lo que sea… o casi a lo que sea; al mismo tiempo en los bosque del país del fuego una mujer enfundaba su larga y singular espada mientras miraba al frente en busca de orientación, su corazón la guiaba en busca de un gran oponente contrario a lo que esperaba su instinto la alejaba del país del hierro y la estaba dirigiendo a la aldea de las hojas pero por la información recién obtenida en ella existía un poderoso espadachín que respondía al nombre de Naruto –(me pregunto si será el mismo Naruto del que tanto nos hablo Madara)- pensó Shigure antes de comenzar a avanzar dejando tras de si a su fuente de información un grupo de asaltantes d época monta regados por el suelo heridos todos de muerte mientras se desangraban sobre el suelo en espera del fin de sus días mientras la voluptuosa mujer se alejaba a toda velocidad de ellos sin saber que de hecho otra de sus compañeras iba en pos del mismo blanco, casi al mismo tiempo en uno de los puestos de vigilancia de la aldea de la hierba todo era paz y quietud, hasta que el estallido resonó con fuerza mandando a todos los hombres presentes al aire con heridas y lesiones no muy graves pero si incapacitantes, los hombres gemían de dolor con sus huesos rotos y demás laceraciones mientras la mujer les miraba en el suelo con bastante decepción –ustedes no deberían ser jounins cuando mucho llegan a chunin bueno hora de ir a kusa- dijo la algo decepcionada Pakura mientras avanzaba entre los escombros dirigiéndose a la afamada aldea oculta entre la hierba, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a las murallas externas donde un grupo de ninjas ya le esperaba en el ultimo puesto de vigilancia  
>-alto ahí… quien eres y que buscas aquí- pregunto el chunin encargado de la vigilancia mientras la mujer solo le miraba fijamente<br>-yo…yo solo busco algo con que divertirme- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa antes de atacar con fuerza

El fuego fluyo de sus pies mientras se movía en un ángulo extraño como doblándose sobre si misma antes de dar una vuelta de carro en el suelo y para el asombro del ninja que le miraba sin creerlo el fuego se desprendió de ella en forma de rueda que avanzo poderoso destrozando todo a su paso con mucha facilidad mientras el ninja era atrapado por el ataque y volaba por el aire gritando de dolor al tiempo que Pakura seguía su camino con una gran sonrisa dejando tras de si al herido ninja –solo un guardia que confiados son este sitio- murmuro la kunoichi mientras seguía su camino aproximándose hasta la aldea la verdad no era un sitio feo a decir verdad era bastante bonita a diferencia de suna y su clina cálido seco y claro sus constantes tormentas de arena pero recordar su viejo hogar por ahora no venia al caso –creo que deberían estar por notar que me cole pronto y como no me siento de humor como para pelear con un kage solo les dejare un saludo- se dijo a si misma mientras avanzaba por las calles muy relajada atrayendo una que otra mirada curiosa por el tono de su cabello y su ropa tan singular sin contar claro con las vendas pero bueno eso era tema de discusión entre quienes la veían hasta que un viejo y anciano ninja ya retirado le miraba fijamente, su cabello canoso y rostro arrugado denotaban su edad y experiencia y cuando la vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos el la recordaba solo la vio una vez cuando genin pero con eso basto para que nunca la olvidara en toda su vida, la kunoichi resucitada avanzo por la calle mientras trazaba sellos y los ninjas presentes se alertaban ante su estallido de chakra, inclusive el kusakage con todo y su embarazada esposa pudieron percibir el aumento de poder en la aldea cuando Pakura ataco sin pensarlo dos veces –Shakuton: nessa (elemento quemar: disparos térmicos)- y a su alrededor 5 bolas brillantes se formaron antes de salir despedidas en todas direcciones dejando tras de si líneas de fuego amarillo y quemante mientras las esferas volaban sobre la calle hasta detener a buena distancia de Pakura quien mantenía los puños cerrados al tiempo que sonreía a los ninjas que pretendían detenerle, les guiño el ojo y sus disparos estallaron, las bolas brillantes se expandieron al doble de su tamaño antes de contraerse como e una implosión mientras reventaban extinguiéndose y liberaban una devastadora onda de calor concentrada que mandaba a volar a ninjas, civiles y destruía casa, quizá no tenían un gran rango de acción pero dada su cantidad 5 explosiones resonaron en todo Kusa mientras la gente gritaba y los edificios caían al tiempo que con una sonrisa Pakura se largaba a toda velocidad saliendo de ahí con calma y sabiendo bien a donde se dirigía, el caos cundía en la aldea que acababa de ser atacada con una fuerza inusual y los ninjas corrían en busca de atender a los heridos que yacían regados por todos alados mientras las construcciones comenzaban a desplomarse por la onda de calor que vaporizo los cimientos probando que se desplomaran, en la avenida principal de donde el ataque fue disparado un viejo y retirado ninja era levantado del suelo por uno de los anbus del kusakage que le preguntaba si vio algo que revelase al atacante, el herido hombre le sujeto de la manga mientras le miraba fijamente –Pakura- dijo el viejo ninja retirado antes de caer inconsciente en brazos de confundido anbu es e nombre le sonaba pero no recordaba bien de donde.

De nuevo en Konoha el rubio estaba algo desconcertado por lo que recién acababan de solicitarle, las chicas recién llegadas Miu y Renka estaban de pie inclinadas respetuosamente pidiéndole…un duelo?, la verdad el rubio no esperaba algo de ese estilo proveniente de ese par de chicas la verdad el esperaría que se hubiesen comportado como las gemelas Erza quienes en este momento se movían de un lado a otro combatiendo con sus clones de cristal que les acondicionaban en el uso de sus armas contra rivales múltiples pero que ellas le solicitaran algo de ese estilo era por demás inesperado -deberías cumplir su petición Naruto_kun como tu mujer alfa digo que deberías cumplir con sus deseos dijo una serena Mito mientras las demás se le quedaban viendo con cara de pocas amigas al escucharla decir eso de "mujer alfa"  
>-<strong>oye como que tu eres la mujer alfa Mito<strong>!- protesto una pelirroja kitsune dando un paso al frente mientras la Uzmaki le miraba con calma  
>-es verdad abuela si alguna aquí va a ser la esposa numero uno esa debo ser yo- protesto la ojimiel mientras Mito solo negaba a sus palabras<br>-nada de eso Tsunade_chan la líder de esta familia tiene que ser una Uzumaki, esta bien que lleves esa sangre en tus venas pero aun así una Uzumaki mas pura debe ser la líder a un lado de Naruto_kun- expuso mandando a volar a su nieta que solo le miraba con duda  
>-entonces porque no puedo ser yo- protesto la ojivioleta mientras el rubio solo suspiraba ya esperaba este conflicto desde hacia un buen tiempo<br>-Kushina_chan yo soy mucho mas poderosa que tu es natural que la mejor mujer sea la que duerma con Naruto_kun cada noche- dijo la pelirroja mayor con una sonrisa que casi emulaba a las de la misma Shineko  
>-<span>oiga si se trata de poder entonces yo debería ser quien duerma con Naruto_kun<span>- dijo la súcubo mayor uniéndose al pleito que comenzaba a ascender de escala  
>-<span>si tu como no yo soy mas poderosa que tu entonces debería ser yo<span>- dijo la peliplateada vampiresa mientras que claro cierta biju decidía intervenir  
>-<strong>disculpen creo que se olvidan de la feminidad y los modales aparte del poder si consideran eso yo creo que mi persona es la mas adecuada para fungir como la mujer alfa de esta casa<strong>- dijo una amigable y cordial Hitomi mientras claro su hermana mayor protestaba  
>-<strong>mangos que vas a ser tu yo soy quien merece ese puesto lo conozco mas que ustedes y soy por mucho la mas poderosa de todas<strong>- y así el pleito se desato mientras cada una exponía sus razones para ser como diría Tsume "la perra alfa" y claro todo se estaba saliendo de proporciones  
>-basta con esto no llegaremos a ningún lado Naruto_kun cual de nosotras es la mejor- dijo la Uchina con una sonrisa amistosa tratando de poner calma y volteando al sitio donde ya no estaba ni el rubio o las otras dos chicas<br>-Naru_chan y sus amigas dijeron algo sobre el duelo y que era mejor irse- dijo Akemi mientras las demás se quedaban azules tan centradas estaban en lo suyo que ni cuenta se dieron de cuando esos tres se fueron.

En una de las zonas de entrenamiento el rubio Ishura estaba de pie con una serena Guren que decidiendo salir de ahí para servir a su Naruto_sama en este duelo les siguió hasta el sitio donde estaban ahora mismo, de un lado Miu sonreía ansiosa de su lucha mientras que por el otro el rubio estaba firme e inmóvil a la espera de la señal deGuren, la mano de la usuaria de cristal se movió y la rubia se lanzo contra el ninja, los puños de Miu se movieron a toda velocidad tratando de golpear al rubio que con cierta facilidad esquivaba los embates de la chica que poco a poco comenzaba a moverse mucho mas rápido mientras lanzaba patadas contra e rubio que bloqueaba alzando sus brazos deteniendo los golpes poderosos de Miu que con un giro sorpresivo en el aire lanzo una patada que el rubio sujeto con sus manos mientras ella seguía el movimiento conectándole una poderosa patada directo al rostro mandándolo al suelo mientras ella aterrizaba en el piso con una sonrisa que no duro mucho al ver como el rubio se levantaba del suelo rascándose la nariz tras el golpe –(que? como puede seguir despierto solo mi abuelito lo lograba)- pensó la chica rubia con cierto asombro mientras Naruto le dedicaba una amistosa y gentil sonrisa –ya veo que no solo eres bella Miu_chan también eres poderosa – dijo como un cumplido haciendo sonrojar a la chica que de nuevo se lanzaba contra el rubio que solo sonreía mientras ella se le dejaba ir en un arranque de velocidad, sus puños se movían con toda su fuerza y velocidad tratando de golpear al Ishura que solo se movía de un lado a otro desviando sus golpes mientras ella se esforzaba por herirle y claro eso no funcionaba ya que el rubio seguía saltando de un lado a otro, de nuevo Mi se alzo al aire lanzando ahora un rodillazo la cara del rubio que con cierta facilidad detuvo el golpe mientras la chica se deslizaba sobre el y el ojiazul le sujetaba firmemente de uno de sus muslos, el color rojo se le subió a la cara a Miu mientras el rubio daba un giro y la arrojaba a la distancia, con un giro elegante en el aire Miu aterrizo sobre sus pies mientras el rubio se lanzaba sobre ella a toda velocidad, antes de poder decir nada Miu tenia al rubio frente a ella lanzando un poderoso golpe que le hizo cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llego, abrió sus ojos despacio topándose con el puño del rubio detenido a cm de su cara mientras este le sonreía –yo nunca dañaría a una chica y menos a una como tu eres muy buena Miu_chan con algo de practica de seguro que te volverías imbatible pero por ahora creo que tu timidez cuando acaricie tu tersa piel juega en tu contra- de nuevo la chica se puso algo roja ante las palabras del rubio mientras que esta aceptaba humilde su derrota y regresaba a lado de su amiga que le miraba con duda  
>-no te confíes es mucho mas fuerte de lo que parece- dijo Miu a Renka quien solo asentía a sus palabras sin dejar de sonreír<br>-cuento con eso Miu… cuento con eso- y avanzo al frente mientras el rubio le miraba con calma

El rubio alzo una de sus cejas cuando la chica tomo una posición muy inusual con una de sus piernas alzadas mientras el rubio solo esperaba la indicación de Guren, de nuevo su mano se movió y Renka lanzo el golpe mientras de su mano volaba una esfera metálica que el rubio esquivo dejándola hundirse en el suelo mientras la chica de los cascabeles sonreía y dando un giro el arma se alzaba del suelo como si de un lazo se tratara dando elegantes giros en el aire antes de caer de nuevo en el suelo mientras el rubio saltaba para esquivarle –(lo tengo)- pensó Renka mientras saltaba al aire y con un giro velos conectaba una patada al estomago del rubio que volaba por el aire hasta golpear el suelo con fuerza mientras la chica alzaba del piso su esfera metálica y la giraba sobre su cabeza lanzándola contra el rubio que recibió el golpe de lleno en el pecho dejando salir algo de saliva de su boca al dejar ir el aire por el golpe, Renka dio un giro mas en el aire mientras caía sobre el rubio tendido en el piso que den el ultimo segundo rodo por el mismo mientras la chica se enterraba en el piso y miraba como el rubio sobándose un poco el pecho se alzaba del suelo, el ojiazul la miro serio antes de sonreír y sacar de entre sus mangas un kunai chato y sin punta cosa que hizo a Renka alzar una ceja –no quiero herir a tan bella dama eso es todo- dijo el ojiazul respondiendo a su pregunta inexistente mientras la chica de nuevo lanzaba la esfera al frente, voló contra la cara de Naruto a toda velocidad mientras este alzaba el kunai desviando el ataque al tiempo que soltaba el arma sin fila y jalaba el cordel del arma de la chica que voló por el aire hasta quedar repegada al rubio entre sus brazos –creo que te atrape Renka_chan- susurro a su oído con una voz tranquila y calmada mientras la chica alzaba los brazos antes de dejarlos caer y se zafaba del agarre del rubio lanzándole una patada de espaldas, el ojiazul salto esquivando el golpe aunque no pudo evitar la extraordinaria vista de la ropa interior de la chica que cuando comprendió lo que hizo no pudo evitar el sonrojo mientras que el rubio sonriente se lanzaba al frente con fuerza, sus manos abiertas se movían a un velocidad tremenda mientras la chica de cabello corto se esforzaba por bloquear sus golpes en un intento infructuoso que culmino con ella tendida en el suelo con el rubio a muy escasa distancia de su cara, sus ojos se perdieron en los del rubio que alzándose le ofrecía una mano mientras la felicitaba por su extraordinario desempeño aunque caro cuando Miu solcito de nuevo una batalla el rubio no pudo negare de hecho rara vez se negaba a una solicitud de una hermosa chica.

De nuevo en la casa Ishura en una platica exclusiva de mujeres Uzumaki donde cierta rubia resaltaba mucho por s cabello claro a diferencia de las cabelleras rojas se trataba un tema por demás interesante que tenia a 3 de las involucradas mas rojas que el cabello de la misma Mito que bebiendo algo de te muy relajada en el estudio donde obvio tendrían privacidad les miraba con mucha serenidad –pero Mito_sama eso no puede hacerse digo… porque tendríamos que hacerlo- pregunto una confundida por no decir apenada Kasumi a la poderosa mujer de la que tanto escucho por su madre pero sus relatos nunca dijeron nada sobre sus peculiar forma de ser –estoy de acuerdo con ella abuela, no podemos hacerlo simplemente no creo que debamos es decir….- no pudo terminar la frase el color rojo en sus mejillas era demasiado intenso y no deseaba profundizar mas en las imágenes mentales que ya pululaban en su cabeza y claro no se iban a ir tan fácilmente como ella desearía –se que es algo inesperado, pero es una antigua tradición del clan Uzumaki tiene que cumplirse y lo saben, se suponía que estaba olvidada por obvias razones pero el estar todas bajo este techo implica que debemos realizarle y no se van a zafar soy clara… además creo que lo van a disfrutar mucho jijijiji- las 3 mujeres se pusieron bastante rojas mientras Mito salía de ahí a paso lento y las pelirrojas le lanzaban una mirada a la mujer de sangre Senju que solo les miraba con algo de vergüenza –lo se no tienen que decirlo es una fanática de las reglas y as si son de ese estilo- suspiro derrotada había olvidado ese fanatismo de su abuela para las reglas pero bueno esa regla tenia muchos pros aunque no estaban seguras de cómo iban a realizar aquello no era simplemente ir y zaz ya estaba hecho pero lo bueno era que aun tenían tiempo después de todo se necesitaba una luna llena y aun faltaban algunos días para eso.

En un punto indeterminado del mundo en una guarida oscura y secreta un hombre de singular mascara estaba a un lado del recién revivido sanin de las serpientes que leía ávido como siempre los libros de historia y de jutsus el deseo de conocimiento de ese hombre no tenia limite y fue por eso mismo que se unió a su causa y rindió su lealtad eterna a su padre a cambio del jutsus para transferir su mente de un cuerpo a otro pero claro eso fe hacia tanto tiempo que ahora casi parecía un recuerdo –entonces "sr me gustan los niños pequeños" para que diablos te revivieron si eres una basura- pregunto el siempre directo y últimamente muy perezoso Sanada apareciendo en escena mientras que el sanin de las serpientes le miraba muy sonriente al tiempo que se relamía los labios y claro Sanada sentía ciertos escalofríos ese hombre no le caía nada bien y menos por la forma en que miraba a otros hombre la sola idea de estar a solas con el… no mejor se dejaría asesinar por Naruto sin oponer resistencia a encarar esa situación –de hecho cuando morí mi alma no fue juzgada por el shinigami me fui directa al makai- eso alzo la ceja del asesino de la isla del buitre después de todo un humano malvado se iba al infierno no al makai donde vivían los demonios y si eso paso con el tuvo que haber alguna razón  
>-dime Orochimaru le revisaste a conciencia supongo- dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras el sanin solo sonreía perverso<br>-claro que si y déjame decirte que tenia razón no se destruyo solo esta contenido con un pequeño sacrificio y una victoria mas nuestro amo podrá asimilarle, después de todo si deseas ser el dios máximo primero tienes que matar al otro kukukukukuku,- su risa de nuevo resonó en la oscuridad mientras en algún sitio oscuro y en otra dimensión en un cuarto sellado aquella entidad yacía en una cama sin moverse aun sumida en sueños de un pasado que ansiaba regresara  
>-me agrada escuchar eso pero aun tenemos que abrir el makai que cerro el shinigami y dudo que Juubi pueda abrirle por mas poder que tenga- hablo el hombre enmascarado mientras de nuevo Orochimaru sonreía<br>-si yo también pensaba eso por eso mi buen Kabuto y yo nos tomamos la molestia de indagar sobre eso y descubrimos que si hay un modo de abrirlo de nuevo pero requerirá mucha sangre y cientos de vidas cegadas… nada que una cruel guerra no solucione kukukuku- de nuevo esa risa en estos momentos Sanada se preguntaba que seria peor tener que escucharlo reírse de ese modo o ser atado a un poste bajo el sol bañado en salsa de carne con tigres hambrientos frente a el… su respuesta era bastante obvia.

De regreso a los bosques de la nación del fuego una mujer afamada como la kunoichi del amor caminaba muy tranquila vislumbrando frente a ella grandes murallas a la distancia la aldea de Konoha no estaba tan lejos ya y claro eso solo le inducía mas deseos de llegar y de esclarecer sus dudas, al mismo tiempo en una de las puertas laterales de la aldea una figura oculta entre los arboles vigilaba a los guardias a la espera de su oportunidad de ingresar a la aldea después de todo se trataba de una aldea ninja no era solo aparecer decir hola y entrar a la misma; en otro punto del mundo de nuevo el vapor ascendía al cielo mientras una ciudad costera sin ninjas ni siquiera un puerto, es mas la ciudad estaba como a 10 kilómetros del mar y acababa de ser destrozada por una ola gigante de lava que la cubrió por completo antes de que un chorro de agua gigante salido de la represa cercana bañase todo petrificando la lava incandesente  
>-bueno a la siguiente aldea que apenas llevamos 3 y nos faltan muchas mas por destuir- dijo el alegre hombre experto en suiton mientras su compañero asntia<br>-me pregunto cuanto tardaran en darse cuenta de lo que hacemos- se preguntaba Makoto Terumi mientras Hiroshi solo alzaba los hombros  
>-no tengo idea solo espero que cuando sepan manden a alguien divertido por nosotros después de todo en estos sitios nunca hay nadie a quien matar que valga la pena- dijo el hombre mientras su compañero asentía y empezaban a alejarse de la ciudad en ruinas<p>

* * *

><p>Y termine el capitulo, como vimos los malos ya se han comenzado a mover y las personas se nos están muriendo a gran velocidad mientras que Naruto ha regresado a su hogar y claro la auto inserción de Mito en su familia ha creado algo de caos, aunque de que estaría hablando con las chicas en privado, Mai se acerca a Konoha y claro no es la única que lo hace, Pakura se divierte aunque no mucho por lo que se vio y sin duda el par TerumiAsakura son unos asesinos despiadados solo miren toda la muerte que van dejando tras de si aunque lo que mas me intriga es de lo que hablaba Orochimaru me pregunto se darán una idea de que era  
><em>no tengo idea sobre eso (el autor suspira)<br>por lo que entendí hace referencia a un poder aun mayor para su amo (el autor asiente)  
>me pregunto quien era esa persona (el autor alza los hombros)<br>y no te olvides de eso de la guerra creo que pronto los días de paz se irán al cuerno (el autor asiente)  
><em>en eso creo que ellas tienen toda la razón pero claro aun hay muchas cosas por suceder no les parece

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: una duda que tengo y no me decido por eso los consulto que debo hacer con akemi la uno al harem o le busco pareja


	189. C186: El desafio

Bien ya es miércoles y eso significa que es hora de otro sensacional capitulo de este el fic mas largo que he escrito… bueno solo llevo cuatro pero oigan valla que es largo ya llegue a mas de 180 capítulos si eso no es largo no se que lo sea pero me estoy desviando del tema aquí les dejo las clasicas respuestas a los reviews  
><strong>Nesumy19 Oz<strong>: lo mismo pensaba yo pero el chistes es con quien vincularle  
><strong>Death demon98<strong>:ok lo tomare en consideracion y si natsumi es laprincipal solo es cosa de que se comienze aimponer un poco en cuanto a lo de blair tengo algo en mente dejame evaluarle a ver si funciona  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:gracias por el dato de las angeloids y si yo pienso que funcionaria lo de akemi, en cuanto a lo de los dioses es cierto las cosas se estanponiendo en verdad feas  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:lo de naruko quien sabe ya ves que todo es posible en este fic, lo de las 5 en uno quiza no enrar en el solo cederle su poder como dijo alguien unmodo rikudo supercargado  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si tsunade esta en medio de un lio y ni como salirse, elpar de asesinoa andan haciendo de las suyas y creeme con el abuelo de miu solo correr le servira al rubio  
><strong>Jose g13<strong>:tomare en cuenta tu sugerenciapara akemi y en cuanto a lo otro si el fic se me fue extraorinariamente largo y pensar que yo lo estimaba como en 50 cpas si que me quede corto  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:su caracter no cambira nuncacreme y lo del sello espera a ver que pasa hoy jejeje  
>bueno eso ya quedo es hora del capitulo de hoy<br>_espero que halla acción (mira al autor)  
>o que a los malos le salgan mal las cosas (el autor suspira)<br>considerando a donde van Mai y Shigure creo que si les salen mal las cosas (el autor sonríe)  
>me pregunto como irán a ponerse cuando conozcan al rubio (todas con pose pensativa)<br>_para que preguntarnos eso mejor leerlo y saber

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 186: El desafío<strong>

Renka y Miu respiraban agitadas y en verdad cansadas, frente a ellas el rubio Ishura les miraba con una sonrisa y si ciertamente respiraba un poco agitado aunque comparado con las otras dos estaba casi tan fresco como una lechuga y eso les producía a las chicas cierto temor, después de todo si aun luchando intercaladamente con ellas sin parar por casi 3 horas no parecía demasiado cansado no querían imaginárselo peleando uno a uno con todo su poder, sin duda una lucha de ese tipo seria algo en verdad memorable por no mencionar impactante, -en verdad que las dos son bastante buenas con algunos jutsus ofensivos en su repertorio serian en verdad temibles- dijo el sonriente rubio mientras las dos chicas le miraban con una sonrisa por el halago a sus capacidades de combate no todos los días un hombre con una fama como la que tenia el rubio te elogiaba y eso sin duda les levantaba mucho el animo, -bueno nos gustaría aprender algo de ninjutsu pero en el país del hierro no se estila mucho eso- dijo la chica de los cascabeles en el cabello mientras el rubio les miraba y claro preguntaba como fue que dos hermosas chicas dejaron ese país y acabaron en medio del desierto, de inmediato Renka se rio como tonta a la vez que Miu le lazaba unos ojos que decían a todas luces "fue su culpa", al parecer el sentido de orientación de Renka les jugo una mala pasada y en vez de doblar al costado correcto en la frontera pues agarraron otro camino y terminaron donde el rubio les encontró todo por buscar al afamado kuro shippu para probar sus habilidades en una lucha con el, de nuevo Naruto sonrió ese par era sin duda un dueto de poderosas combatientes en una lucha mano a mano pero de nuevo lo supo necesitaban aumentar su repertorio y con gran amabilidad ofreció su biblioteca a las chicas mas claro algo de asistencia para que lo grasen expandir mas sus alcances ofensivos y aprendieran cosas nuevas de inmediato la chica del vestido chino acepto gustosa mientras Miu se veía algo dudosa y claro eso genero una pregunta en el rubio sobre esa actitud- bueno no se si mi abuelito aprobaría eso, para el combate mano a mano es un verdadero arte y me lo enseño de ese modo- si en definitiva ese hombre era alguien sabio que tenia bien claras sus prioridades pero en palabras de Naruto ella no iba a rechazar ese estilo de combate solo iba a expandirle porque de algo podía estar seguro eventualmente Miu se toparía con alguien que no peleara del mismo modo y claro eso iba a acarrearle dificultades en una lucha, con esas palabras la linda chica rubio acepto el ofrecimiento mientras el rubio las despedía con un clon hacia la torre del hokage después de todo tenían que informarle sobre su estadía en la aldea y claro el combate solo despertó los deseos de Naruto de entrenar un poco como cada día  
>-oye Miu y donde se supone que vamos a quedarnos no traigo mucho dinero para el hotel- dijo la chica de los cascabeles mientras la rubia tomaba una pose pensativa<br>-no estoy segura creo que tendremos que conseguir algún empleo para pagar nuestro hospedaje- dijo la chica rubia mientras las dos se imaginaban ya de meseras en algún restaurante no era una idea muy atractiva pero bueno de algo tenían que vivir  
>-oigan no se preocupen por eso, de ningún modo dos bellas chicas se van a quedar en un hotelucho por ahí ya se están quedando en mi casa y seria un placer que se siguieran quedando en ella-dijo el ojiazul con una gran sonrisa mientras las dos chicas le sonreían en verdad que Naruto era alguien muy amable y caballeroso para con una dama en dificultades.<p>

Las chicas se alejaron del rubio perdiéndose entre las calles de Konoha mientras el seguía en lo suyo en pose de meditación antes de comenzar a moverse en diferentes ángulos y movimientos asemejando las katas tradicionales de su singular estilo de pelea sin sospechar lo que ya se estaba cocinando alrededor de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, Izumo y Kotetsu como siempre estaban en su puesto en la entrada principal en la aldea de las hojas muriéndose de aburrimiento como era ya una costumbre en ellos, actualmente jugaban cartas pero claro ni eso parecía ser capaz de mantenerles mucho tiempo conscientes ya que la cara de uno de ellos reflejaba una flojera que solo se podía comparar con la cara de un Nara por la mañana siempre y cuando este estuviese resfriado y lleno de flojera, sin duda este ara ellos iba a ser uno de esos días en los que nada interesante pasaba solo por las dulces y discretas amenazas de Rei trataban de mantenerse despiertos después de todo no deseaban terminar sus días reducidos a polvo de arena aunque eso generaba una duda, la chica de cabello color arena nunca traía un contenedor como el pelirroja aquel de los exámenes chunin entonces donde guardaba toda la arena que empleaba porque de algún lugar tenia que sacarla no era como si la materializara de la nada ni que fuese alguna especie de demonio aunque su carácter sin duda era algo mas que singular y a mas de uno le erizaba los cabellos de la nunca pero solo por eso no podían asumir que se tratase de un demonio, Izumo suspiro esas dudas siempre le mantenían despierto no alerta, pero si despierto hasta que de nuevo concluyo que seguramente la portaba en algún sello de almacenado después de todo con un marido como el suertudo y odiado de Naruto que era según se decía un experto en eso le pudo haber regalado algún sello de esa índole para que no cargase nada pesado, suspiro de nuevo antes de tomar su vara a un lado de el y comenzara a picar a su compañero que ahora si ya se había quedado bien dormidote.

El chunin abrió los ojos poco a poco mientras se quejaba con su amigo del porque le estaba picando cuando los dos ninjas se quedaron embobados por completo, frente a ellos caminando cadenciosamente por el sendero se aproximaba una mujer sencillamente hermosa eso mas su singular ropa puso a dos chunins mas que idos cuando ella finalmente se poso ante los dos, lucharon contra sus instintos mas básicos y primitivos tratando de reaccionar ante la mujer –eh…este… bueno… buenos días que te trae por.. por Konoha- decía el mas que rojo Izumo mientras la chica del abanico en mano simplemente le sonreía –vine en busca de una amiga y por cierto, mi cara esta acá arriba- dijo Mai con una sonrisa mientras que el chunin apenado simplemente se reía como tonto antes de que la mujer pasara de largo frente a ellos, le miraron alejándose por la espalda mientras su redondo trasero se bamboleaba de un lado a otro casi como hipnotizando al par de atontados guardias –eso…eso es una mujer maldita sea- dijo el mas que emocionado Kotetsu mientras su amigo asentía furiosamente y los dos se asomaban lo mas que podían de su puesto de vigilancia solo para verla adentrarse en la aldea de Konoha o bueno en lo que aun quedaba en pie de la aldea –oye…le pediste su información- pregunto el chunin con tendencia a dormir todo el tiempo a su amigo que solo negó la verdad cuando ella se poso frente a los dos solo pudo pensar en dos grandes razones para dejarla entrar a la aldea sin peguntarle nada de nada; en otra de las puertas de la aldea una mujer de espada en la espalda veía su oportunidad y a toda velocidad se colaba entre los guardias que se dedicaban a quejarse sobre la tardanza en el cambio de turno y claro ninguno noto como Shigure se coló en Konoha avanzando por las calles sin levantar sospechas oh bueno si levantaba muchas miradas pero mas que nada por su forma de vestir y por el hecho de que caminaba ignorante de las miradas que todo mundo le estaba lanzando en especial los hombres de la aldea, al otro lado de la misma mas de uno de los varones nativos de Konoha estaba en el suelo muchos por hemorragias nasales masivas y otros tantos por los poderosos golpes que sus respectivas parejas les propinaron cuando se dedicaron a desvestir a Mai con la mirada al verla pasar muy alegre por las calles de Konoha, la verdad era un lugar bonito aunque en opinión de la kunoichi estaba algo deteriorado por tanta pelea o eso es lo que había escuchado de labios de Kisame quien algo tomado solía ser bastante hablador, se detuvo en medio de la calle principal mirando a todos lados mientras se tocaba el mentón con el abanico –bueno… ahora donde voy a encontrar a Mito- se preguntaba la hermosa mujer mientras comenzaba a caminar sin un rumbo fijo después de todo no tenia idea de donde se encontraba la mujer pelirroja en este momento.

Camino por las calles de Konoha recibiendo miradas bastante insistentes de todos lo hombres a su paso mientras se alejaba de la zona comercial y se internaba en los barrios mas bajos de Konoha –ok no creo que una dama como ella viva en un lugar así- dijo la mujer de largo cabello castaño antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a alejarse de ese sitio al tiempo que un par de vagos ebrios le decían infinidad de comentarios subidos de tono haciéndola mirarles con gestos de molestia en su cara mientras les ignoraba y claro al estar algo tomados no iban a aceptar eso como una respuesta, se aproximaron a Mai con claras intenciones de manosearle un poco ya que por su vestimenta asumían que era lo que buscaba, la mujer le miro de mala manera mientras tomaba uno de sus abanicos lista para machacarlos aunque eso claro generase alguna investigación de homicidio pero no fue necesario –no deberían molestar a una dama- y todos miraron al hombre dueño de aquella voz, los tipos de inmediato perdieron su amada borrachera antes de disculparse como locos y salir casi corriendo de ahí la fama del rubio por como trataba a los sujetos que trataban de propasarse con una chica era casi tan legendaria como su poder, Mai le miraba fijamente mientras se aproximaba hasta ella, ojos azules cabello rubio y marcas singulares en sus mejillas solo una palabra resonaba en su mente "apuesto" -discúlpalos hermosa no toda la aldea es como ese par espero que eso no arruine tu impresión de Konoha- dijo el rubio Ishura mientras tomaba la mano de Mai y como era su costumbre le besaba el dorso de la misma haciéndole sonreír coqueta y duce –no me molesta gracias a esos dos conocí a un verdadero caballero- dijo la kunoichi desconocida mientras tomaba una de las colas de su vestido jugando suavemente con el mismo, Naruto estaba francamente fascinado era quizá una de las mujeres mas bellas que hubiese visto en su vida sin mencionar su físico voluptuoso y firme el desconocía que alguna mujer que no fuese Mito o Tsunade pudiesen tener semejantes encantos pero al parecer estaba equivocado si bien ella no llegaba a los niveles de la pelirroja casi estaba a la altura de la ojimiel  
>-y dime hermosa dama que te trajo a Konoha- pregunto el rubio mientras le ofrecía el brazo para escotarle fuera de esos barrios bajos<br>-vine a buscar a una buena amiga que se supone se estableció en esta aldea- declaro Mai mientras le tomaba del brazo y pensaba que quizá visitar esta aldea no fue tan mala idea como pensó cuando aparecieron esos tipos  
>-bueno espero que te encuentres con tu amiga cuanto antes después de todo no es bueno que una mujer tan hermosa ande sola por las calles de una aldea extraña- el rubio simplemente no se podía resistir a lanzarle cumplidos a la mujer del abanico que con una sonrisa dulce agradecía sus halagos mientras caminaban por las calles y ahora los hombres mas que nunca lanzaban miradas de odio al rubio mientras que las mujeres se dedicaban a fulminar a Mai con los ojos<br>-(mira como me ven estas mujeres… muéranse de envidia que este galán ya tiene dueña jejejeje)- pensaba Mai con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras caminaba junto al rubio

Regresaron a la calle principal cuando el estomago de la mujer empezó a gruñir suavemente y claro como buen caballero el rubio se ofreció a invitarle a comer cosa que la mujer no rechazo, no tenia mucha hambre y tenia antojo de algo delicioso –dime en esta aldea cocinan buen ramen, se me antojo jejeje- esas palabras fueron como un coro de ángeles para el rubio que en este momento la guiaba al mejor establecimiento de ramen del mundo según el mientras se preguntaba porque sus demás chicas fuera de las Uzumaki no comprendían la grandeza del ramen, llegaron al stand donde afortunadamente para el rubio Ayame no se encontraba ya que había salido de compras, en cuanto saludo a Teuchi el viejo cocinero se giro a saludarle y casi se desmaya cuando miro a la hermosa mujer a su lado –ohh que maravilla un ángel visita mi local- dijo dramático mientras Mai solo sonreía y el rubio negaba ante las palabras del viejo cocinero –dime hermosura de mujer que puede hacer este humilde mortal por ti- decía el hombre casi de rodillas ante Mai quien no paraba de sonreír mientras Naruto miraba la estufa donde algo hervía –oye viejo- hablo el rubio mientras el cocinero le andaba callar y seguía con su actitud humilde y servil ante la bella diosa que le honraba con su visita, de nuevo Naruto hablo y una vez mas lo mando callar mientras el casi casi se tiraba a los pies de Mai para que no tocare el suelo y claro el rubio solo hablo de nuevo –esta bien no te seguiré tratando de decir que se te quema la comida- Teuchi reacciono segundos después a las palabras del rubio mirando hacia la estufa donde el humo salía con fuerza de la olla seca donde los fideos se quemaban ya, corrió a toda prisa sujetando la olla y claro por las prisas se olvido de los guantes –aaahhh mi manos- se quejaba el hombre mientras la olla se le caía al suelo y el rubio junto a Mai se carcajeaban de lo lindo de las desventuras de Teuchi quien solo lloraba sobre los fideos derramados en el suelo.

Lejos del país del fuego un par de figuras se detenían en una loma mientras contemplaban el panorama -mira lo que tenemos frente a nosotros Makoto- decía el malévolo Asakura mientras su compañero se posaba a su lado y frente a ellos se alzaba una gran ciudad costera llena de gente y de carruajes que escoltaban comerciantes adinerados que se la pasaban veraneando en sus playas de arena blanca –creo que es el puerto de Shuma, uno de los mas grandes y transitados sin duda su destrucción afectara mucho las naciones elementales- dijo el Terumi mientras su compañero solo esbozaba una sonrisa malévola y le miraba fijamente antes de hablar –hora de que se hunda- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras daba algunos pasos al frente y trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, poso sus manos en el suelo mientras su chakra corría por la tierra hasta el mar que de pronto hervía con fuerza mientras un par de colosales dragones de agua se alzaban rugiendo poderosos antes de empezar a girar uno contra otro generando el tornado de agua mas grande y demoledor que cualquiera hubiese visto, y se lanzaba contra la ciudad destrozando todo a su paso mientras las personas gritaban y eran alzadas por el furioso ciclón de agua que destrozaba casas y edificios a su paso sin detenerse ni un segundo al tiempo que las personas miraban a los hombres en la loma mirando todo –ellos nos atacan!- grito uno de los hombres mientras con arma afilada en mano se lanzaba contra los ninjas agresores, Makoto dio un paso al frente mientras el chakra inundaba su cuerpo, alzo la pierna al aire antes de golpear con ella el suelo que de inmediato se licuo en una mezcla de roca fundida que cayo por la vereda mientras el pobre hombre era cocinado vivo al tiempo que la lava se dejaba caer por la calle principal de la ciudad –nada mal pero no se compara con esto- dijo la bestia marina mientras trazaba los sellos y del mar cientos de serpientes marina largas y amenazantes se alzaban corriendo entre las calles de la aldea empalando a los habitantes que gritaban con terror mientras sus vidas eran cegadas uno tras otro al tiempo que el malévolo Asakura sonreía ante la devastación que causaba –a eso le llamas jutsu asesino, déjame mostrarte como funciona uno de verdad- dijo el Terumi mientras trazaba sellos y golpeaba el suelo toda la ciudad tembló mientras el suelo se abría y cientos de geiser de lava estallaban al cielo escupiendo roca fundida que pronto caía sobre la ciudad como una lluvia de fuego con balas de lava gigantescas que destrozaban casas y cegaban las vidas de quienes se refugiaban en sus hogares, los gritos solo se agudizaban mientras la lava seguía en erupción y claro Makoto solo se relajaba al tiempo que su jutsu se detenía –ok eso es efectivo pero nada como esto- y de nuevo el mar hirvió de poder al tiempo que una ola gigante se alzaba del mismo y se desplomaba sobre la ciudad con una fuerza aplastante destrozando la mitad de la misma y claro el Terumi solo negaba al tiempo que con fuerza uno de los montes estallaba en una violenta erupción de la que fluía un pilar de lava incandescente ascendiendo al cielo antes de caer sobre la otra mitad de la ciudad hundiéndola en roca fundida que al tocar el agua comenzaba a endurecerse.  
>-oye yo iba a hundir el puerto porque te metiste- se quejo el hombre experto en suiton mientras el Terumi solo le miraba de reojo<br>-haces demasiado escándalo solo tenemos que destruir no arrancarle pedazos de tierra al continente- dijo el Terumi mientras comenzaba a alejarse en pro de su siguiente blanco  
>-pero si eso es lo que hago… oye Makoto no me dejes hablando solo- y e hombre comenzó a seguirle mientras otra ciudad destruida quedaba detrás de ellos.<p>

En la aldea de las hojas una atenta Shigure vigilaba oculta entre los arboles en la casa Ishura a la espera de que su banco apareciera frente a ella después de todo solo por era que había decidido ir a Konoha tenia que satisfacer la necesidad de su cuerpo de una verdadera lucha como la que nunca llego a tener en su vida anterior, en el interior de la casa en el estudio de la misma una serena Mito miraba frente a ella a una seria y decidida Shion que le miraba con una decisión que nunca antes había tenido –por favor Mito_sama enséñeme a sellar como usted- dijo la mujer rubia mientras la Uzumaki solo le miraba con duda, la verdad ella consideraba tomarla como posible aprendiz después de todo sus capacidades espirituales tan superiores la hacían una aspirante perfecta a alumna pero ahora mismo ella se lo estaba pidiendo antes de que la mujer pelirroja siquiera dijese nada, eso le alegraba la chica tenia iniciativa y eso le gustaba –seguro Shion yo te instruiré como es debido cuando acabemos será una experta en el sellado como nunca soñaste con serlo- dijo la mujer pelirroja mientras la rubia asentía feliz de ser aceptada por la mujer Uzumaki, al mismo tiempo en las puertas de la casa las chicas que se batieron en duelo con el rubio llegaban a casa acompañadas de un sonriente con tras la reunión breve con el hokage que para perder la costumbre se estaba besuqueando con su esposa, en definitiva alguien tenia que ponerle un alto a eso o al menos una mejor cerradura a la puerta, las chicas ingresaron a la casa Ishura y de inmediato se dirigieron a sus habitaciones de huéspedes donde se quedarían al menos por un tiempo era algo inevitable para Naruto ofrecer su casa a las chicas que la necesitaban mas si eran mujeres hermosas, -enserio me estas ofreciendo un cuarto en tu casa- dijo una sonriente Mai ante la oferta del rubio que en cuanto escucho que ella no tenia donde pasar la noche ni dinero para un hotel ofreció sin dudar su hogar cosa que sorprendió a Mai pero aun así accedió de buen gusto había algo en ese rubio que le inspiraba mucha confianza, de nuevo lo tomo del brazo y se dirigieron a la residencia del rubio, los ojos de Mai se abrieron como platos cuando contemplo la casa tras los altos muros y se quedo incrédula no esperaba que el rubio viviera en un lugar semejante, abrieron las puertas y entonces lo notaron, en el interior de la casa Mito lo percibía los sellos que Naruto usaba para protegerla mantenían un poco contenidas sus capacidades sensoriales y ahora mismo cuando el rubio ingresaba le sentía a la perfección –(esa es la presencia de Mai… que hace junto a Naruto_kun y la otra que ya se siente es… la de Shigure!)- sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando la presencia de la mujer de cabellos morados apareció con fuerza en los terrenos Ishura salió a toda prisa mientras se plantaba frente al rubio  
>-Mito!- dijo Mai con asombro al ver a su amiga pelirroja salir de la casa de su nuevo amigo del cual ciertamente no sabia ni el nombre<br>-Mito_chan la conoces?- pregunto el rubio al tiempo que una figura caía de un árbol con su enorme espada en mano y se lanzaba contra el rubio.

Todo mundo estaba sentado en los jardines de la casa Ishura mientras el rubio procesaba lo que recién le habían dicho las chicas Mai y esa nueva mujer Shigure habían sido revividas junto a Mito y eran amigas o eso se suponía, Mai llego a Konoha en busca de Mito y para saber el porque deserto de su grupo aunque conociendo bien a Naruto se daba una buena idea del porque deserto y la platica que sostuvieron con todo lujo de detalles que culmino con sonrisas sonrojos y miradas fijas sobre el curioso rubio fue mas que ilustrativa , y luego estaba Shigure una mujer hermosa de interesantes ropas, que miraba fijamente al rubio, en cuanto estuvo frente a Naruto se detuvo de golpe clavando su espada al suelo y le miro fijamente antes de hablar y ahora mismo volvía a abrir la boca –deseo un duelo Naruto_san- dijo la mujer de voz camada mientras el rubio parpadeaba lo mismo dijo cuando apareció antes y aun no entendía el porque ella le estaba pidiendo aquello hasta que claro Mito ilustro la situación diciendo que Shigure era un versión femenina de un samurái y como tal su honor le exigía un duelo con alguien de gran capacidad sin mencionar que era una especie de necesidad por eso mismo estaba ahí frente al rubio que solo le miraba suspirante –esta bien peleare contigo Shigure_chan pero el primero que sea arrinconado pierde no quiero herirte- dijo el rubio mientras la mujer asentía desenterrando s espada del suelo al tiempo que el rubio desenfundaba a Kurayami, por un momento pensó en usar una espada de cristal pero algo en el le dijo que eso habría sido mala idea, sus espada pareció materializarse de las sombras mientras la alzaba al frente y Shigure le miraba fijamente.

Ninguno se movió un solo cm mientras las armas brillaban en la luz del sol listas para la batalla ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que Shigure decidió ser quien diera inicio a la lucha, corrió a toda velocidad contra el rubio mientras la punta de su espada dejaba un surco en el suelo mientras llegaba frente a rubio lanzando un corte mortal contra el, la espada del rubio se movía a toda velocidad bloqueando el ataque mientras el metal resonaba con fuerza al tiempo que Shigure saltaba en el aire y el rubio se agachaba antes de que la espada que giraba junto a la mujer le cortara una oreja, Shigure aterrizo con sus pechos rebotando levemente antes de que lanzara una estocada frontal que el rubio desvió con su espada mientras pasaba a la ofensiva, giro sobre su mismo colocándose a la espalda de la mujer listo para dar fin a la lucha colocando el filo de su arma contra su espalda, no funciono, ya que cuando estuvo muy cerca de ella con una facilidad increíble Shigure salto al aire dando un giro de campana quedando a espaldas del rubio que de nuevo se agachaba esquivando la estocada de la serena mujer que ahora mismo clavaba su arma al suelo apoyándose sobre ella para conectarle una patada voladora a la cara, el rubio retrocedió por la fuerza del golpe mientras que Shigure desenterraba su arma y se lanzaba contra el de nuevo su espada se lanzo contra el rubio que alzando a Kurayami detuvo el golpe mientras el metal chirreaba y las chispas volaban al tiempo que empujaba contra la mujer que retrocedió bajo la fuerza superior del rubio que con cierta facilidad le hizo saltar lejos de el mientras que se colocaba en cuclillas, Naruto se sonrojo un poco al igual que todo mundo, la ropa de Shigure se alzo toda revelando la ropa interior de la chica si es que a eso se le llamaba ropa interior parecía solo algo de tela enredada en ella a modo de una especie de pantaleta mientras se levantaba y se lanzaba contra el apenado rubio que no comprendía como eso a ella no le afectaba, quizá era estrategia concluyo al final.

La espada del rubio se meció de un lado a otro mientras Shigure lanzaba cortes a diestra y siniestra al tiempo que el rubio comenzaba a retroceder bajo las mirada s incrédulas de todas las chicas en especial la de Karui –eso tiene que ser un chiste solo Daisuke pudo hacerlo retroceder como puede ella lograrlo también- estaba mas que indignada al ver como alguien con mucha mayor habilidad que ella estaba arrinconando al rubio y para colmo era una mujer mucho mas desarrollada que ella misma, en momentos así se preguntaba si de verdad tener cosas así era la fuente de su habilidad, el rubio salto al aire mientras el árbol a su espalda era cortado a la mitad por la mujer de cabello morado al tiempo que el Ishura aterrizaba dándose la vuelta para detener la espada de Shigure que ya sacaba chispas de nuevo ante el roce contra Kurayami –eres muy buena Shigure_chan si usaras algún jutsus quizá ya me habrías ganado- elogio el rubio a la mujer mientras un tenue tono rosa adornaba sus mejillas inexpresivas antes de que los dos saltaran uno lejos del otro, el rubio paso al ataque corriendo a toda velocidad contra Shigure lanzando su espada al frente mientras ella sostenía su arma con fuerza mientras e rubio atacaba, su espada fue sacudida muchas veces mientras el rubio se movía de un lado a otro girando sobre su mismo y a rededor de la mujer arrinconada que no podía escapar del circulo mortal que se estaba formando a su alrededor mientras el rubio atacaba, solo vio una salida en el aire y saltando con fuerza salió del ataque del rubio, de nuevo giro en el aire antes de aterrizar frente al rubio que le sonreía con emoción mientras se lanzaba contra ella, con fuerza la espada de Shigure sostuvo el golpe del rubio que empujaba contra ella y el metal dejaba salir ligeros crujidos que el rubio sabia bien de que eran, se alejo de la mujer que le miraba fijamente sin demostrar emociones antes de lanzarse contra e a toda velocidad mientras el rubio adoptaba pose de lucha, abrió un poco las piernas inclinándose un poco al frente mientras alzaba su mano izquierda extendida al frente y empuñaba a Kurayami con su ora mano con la punta señalando hacia el extremo contrario al que debería quedando la hoja por completo detrás del rubio, Shigure comprendió la posición un solo golpe era lo que e rubio lanzaría cuando ella estuviese a la distancia segura y se detuvo de inmediato, lo miro con calma evaluando su posición sin duda era alguien hábil no tenia puntos descubiertos y por mas veloz que ella fuera en esa posición sin duda podría contraatacarle con facilidad, decidió dejar de estudiarle y ataco de frente a toda velocidad, su espada se lanzo en un corte diagonal mientras la espada del rubio se lanzaba contra la de ella y el meta resonaba con fuerza y reflejaba el sol casi como si el golpe de las dos armas brillase.

Las chicas estaban calladas mientras el rubio sostenía a Kurayami contra el cuello de la mujer y en el suelo su espada rota en dos yacía tirada, el resultado era muy obvio el rubio había ganado el encuentro, re enfundo a kurayami mientras las chicas le felicitaban y Mito junto a Mai esbozaban una sonrisa cómplice sabían bien lo que estaba por pasar pero preferían ver como reaccionaba el rubio, Shigure le toco el hombro y el rubio se giro para felicitarle por la buena lucha pero en lugar se hablar se hallo siendo besado por la mujer, era algo suave y casto antes de que una ligeramente sonrojada Shigure se le despegara desviando sus ojos a otro lado mientras e rubio no entendí anda de nada por lo que le pregunto el porque del dulce beso, mas de una de las presentes tenia serias sospechas sobre eso –muy simple, es tradición de mi clan que cuando un integrante es derrotado por alguien del sexo opuesto quedan oficialmente comprometidos por eso te bese amor- dijo ella con el sonrojo tan tenue en sus mejillas mientras el rubio parpadeaba sin creerlo y claro las chicas deseaban solo una cosas matar a la mujer por inventar semejante mentira, cosa que Mito corrigió diciendo que era verdad y dada la victoria del rubio formalmente estaba comprometido con Shigure, las chicas maldijeron, las biju suspiraron, Akmi fue feliz al tener posibilidades de mas nietos y el rubio solo se preguntaba como fue que eso paso, por su lado una sonriente Mai le solicitaba al rubio un duelo como el de Shigure con la misma clase de reglas, le guiño el ojo coquetamente y el rubio solo se sonrojo un poco mientras Mito negaba –ella no se rige por esas normas Naruto_kun- dijo la mujer pelirroja mientras Mai se quejaba porque le hecho a perder su estrategia para conseguir un momento a solas con el rubio como el que Mito tuvo y eso claro solo hizo sonrojar a la mujer y reír como tonto al rubio que era abrazado por su madre que le suplicaba le diera nietos lo mas pronto posible, eso genero duda en Mito había escuchado los comentarios de las chicas y lo vivió en carne propia por lo que pregunto al rubio el porque ninguna de sus mujeres estaba embarazada y el solo se reía como tonto –es por el sello anticonceptivo que usa nunca embarazara a ninguna chica hasta que se lo quite- dijo una molesta Tayuya por las adiciones nuevas e inesperadas a la familia mientras el rubio perdía todo el color de la cara y era arrastrado por su amada madre para tener una charla en privado, nadie protesto esa decisión, por su parte una seria Tenten se mantenía calmada y en una pose pensativa mientras Ino le lemiraba con duda preguntándole que le pasaba y claro ella decidió salir de dudas preguntándole a Shigure su nombre completo que la mujer le dijo en el acto –Shigure Kosaka- y entonces Tente se quedo hecha piedra mientras procesaba la información recién obtenida hasta que al final reacciono como hacia mucho no lo hacia –Shigure Kosaka… la mejor y mas hábil usuaria de armas de la historia…ERES MI MAXIMO IDOLO!- y abrazo con fuerza a la desconcertada Shigure mientras todo mundo tenia gotas enormes en la nuca

* * *

><p>Y se acabo!, espero que el capitulo les gustara porque como vimos los malos siguen haciendo de las suyas y mientras todo eso pasa el rubio se la pasa de lo lindo en Konoha con dos bellas chicas una de las cuales dejo a media aldea babeando o inconsciente y la otra le reto a un duelo acabado con el resultado que ya vimos, sin duda fue algo inesperado aunque al parecer Naruto ya va a conocer su suerte pues su amada madre se ha enterado al fin de su sello anticonceptivo y no creo que le valla bien con eso y claro como olvidar la linda reacción de Tenten sin duda cosas mas que interesantes están por ocurrir<br>_valla quien diría eso de Shigure (sonríe mientras mira al autor)  
>que aventada salió la mujer tan seria que se veía (el autor asiente)<br>y ni hablar de Mai (las 4asienten)  
>creo que Naruto tendrá que hacer algo con los mirones a como va su casa (el autor asiente)<br>_en eso ella tiene toda la razón pero bueno que se le hará el se lo busca por tener tanta mujer tan bella

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que tal la reaccion de teuchi ante Mai jejeje


	190. C187: Una desicion del corazon

Hola gente como les va espero que bien porque ha llegado la hora de leer otro genial capitulo de esta locura de fic donde les adelanto se muere mucha gente pero bueno eso se esta volviendo una costumbre en la historia bueno no les voy a decir mas y paso a los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:creo que su union a la familia es obvio no y lo del modo super rikudo aun lo evaluo jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: es cierto con suerte manda sus razones al cuerno, lo d eunirla al harem me resulta tatractivo por eso lo pregunto y no te apures pronto saldran lasangeloids en cuanto a lo de las demas uzumaki dale tiempo a mito para descubrirlo jejeje  
><strong>BUTY<strong>: que bueno que el cap te gusto y atendiendo a tus peticiones el lemon ha de regesar  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:si lo es solo que aun no se descubre  
><strong>Nesumy19Oz<strong>:la platica saldra no te apures y si las reacciones de ese par fueron geniales jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: tienes razon a este paso acabra teniendo supropia aldea  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es cierto o paran de revivir mujeres o acabaran con ejercito gigante en su contra  
><strong>Core Nakisawa<strong>:de hecho la terumi mas seductora es Mei Mai es la kunoichi mas seductora de su epoca a lo mejor me confundi al escribir como los nombres se parecen tanto, pero creeme cuando ellas esten frente a frente volaran tantas chispas que la rivalidadconTsunade parecera cosa de niños  
>bueno como esto quedo es hora de pasar al capitulo<br>_bien a leer se ha dicho (mirando la pantalla)  
>me muero por saber que paso entre akemi y Naruto (las 4 asienten)<br>y que mas pasa con los maslo (el autor asiente)  
>espero que halla mucha acción aquí (mirando la pantalla fijamente) <em>  
>bueno si quieren saber eso tienen que leer jejeje<p>

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene algo subido de tono no es del todo un lemon pero creo que les gustara<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 187: Una decisión del corazón<strong>

Las chicas en los jardines de la casa Ishura no paraban de lanzarle miradas de total incredulidad a Tenten quien simplemente no dejaba de atosigar a Shigure con una lluvia interminable de preguntas sobre sus luchas y el manejo de sus armas así como tratar de sacarle el nombre de su arma favorita todo en menos de 30 segundos, todas las chicas estaban francamente impresionadas nunca pensaron que la mujer de rodetes en el cabello fuese capaz de hablar tanto sin siquiera respirar o hacer una pausa, por su lado Mai estaba muy sonriente aun sacándole a Mito detalles sobre su singular encuentro con el rubio en algún lugar inexplorado por las personas, un lugar donde ella descubrió lo que el mencionado Ishura podía ofrecerle, cuando termino su relato la sonrisa pervertida en la cara de Mai era tan o mas grande que la que la misma Mito estaba esbozando y claro levantaba sospechas en mas de una de las chicas que miraban a esas dos como si de parientes lejanas de Tsume se tratase después de todo hablar tan quitadas de la pena de dimensiones y resistencia del rubio era por demás algo que no se acostumbraba tratar en publico aunque viéndolo bien solo había chicas interesadas en el rubio en ese lugar por lo que no debería de ser tan extraño –Mito_sama aquí hay niñas- dijo Kushina señalando a Miu , Renka las gemelas erza y una mas que interesa chica de cabellos negros que ahora mismo estaba metida en medio de las dos mujeres de prominentes encantos –no me hagan caso sigan diciendo las cosas lindas que puede hacer Naruto_kun- decía la chica de nombre Yukari mientras Mito y Mai solo parpadeaban ante su pregunta y no era que les incomodase responder dicha pregunta sino que la libreta en sus manos era lo extraño parecía como si estuviese tomando notas, mientras que las gemelas pelirrojas estaban tan o mas rojas que su cabello al tiempo que Miu en shock solo miraba al suelo mientras que Renka por completo roja desviaba la mirada a un costado –vamos Kushina_chan tu sabes mejor que yo que a nosotras nos enorgullece decir de lo que nuestro hombre es capaz, porque no dejas de ser tan decente y te unes a la platica estoy segura de que tu tienes historias tan buenas como la mía apoco no- dijo la Uzumaki mayor mientras la ojivioleta se ponía como su cabello y Mikoto solo miraba hacia su mentora de ojos color miel y rostro apenado casi hasta la muerte  
>-Mito_sama es… es muy singular verdad Tsunade_sensei- dijo la pelinegra a su maestra que solo podía suspiras<br>-si ella siempre ha sido así, debiste verla cuando me dio la charla- la mujer rubia se estremeció al recordar eso después de todo a los 12 años enterarte con lujo de detalles como fue que la mujer mencionada perdió la virginidad no era algo que te alegrara mucho el día  
>-<strong>lo dije antes y ahora mas que nunca lo sostengo…Mito y todas las Uzumaki son unas pervertidas aun mayores que las Inuzuka<strong>- dijo la biju de nueve colas ganándose miradas enojadas de las mujeres de rasgos caninos al mencionar que eran superadas  
>-oye ninguna mujer es mas sexual que una Inuzuka, nosotras casi todo el tiempo pensamos solo en estar con nuestro alfa- dijo la Inuzuka mayor mientras que la Youko solo e miraba con una sonrisa<br>-**si lo se pero al menos ustedes lo reconocen de las Uzumaki solo Mito admite que sueña con eso todo el tiempo, aun cuando las otras dos se mueren por estar con el al mismo tiempo si es preciso… las Uzumaki son unas perras casi como ustedes Tsume**- la Inzuka parpadeo ante las palabras de Natsumi y volteaba ver a la roja Kushina mientras la sonriente Mito le bombardeaba con preguntas muy explicitas al igual que su amiga de encantos pronunciados y claro Kushina se ponía solo como su cabello incluso de un tono aun mas oscuro  
>-bueno eso explicaría porque Kushina y yo somos tan buenas amigas- dijo la mujer de rasgos caninos con una enorme sonrisa mientras el dueto conformado por Mai y Mito seguía atormentando a la ojivioleta con una lluvia interminable de preguntas<p>

Al mismo tiempo dentro de la residencia Ishura cierto rubio estaba casi temblando como nunca pensó que lo estaría, estaba sentado en una silla dura de forma fija y cuadrada en la biblioteca de la casa mientras frente a el sentada en una silla mas cómoda de piel y acolchada una seria Akemi le miraba fijamente con ojos que uno juraría podrían atravesar el acero mas grueso y resistente del mundo, los ojos de Akemi estaban fijos en el rubio que solo sonreía nervioso mientras su madre bebía relajada un vaso enorme de agua, esta caía por su garganta dejando salir el sonido del avance de la misma al tiempo que el rubio sentía como si la biblioteca de su casa de pronto fuese mucho mas pequeña que antes y que casi le estaba aplastando con sus anchos muros, finalmente Akemi dejo de beber su agua colocando el vaso en el escritorio del rubio que solo le miraba fijamente mientras ella le comenzaba a hablar -Naru_chan, sabes que lo que mas deseo es poder tener en mis brazos a uno de tus bebes no es cierto- dijo la mujer de cabellos verde y rojos mientras el mencionado Ishura solo asentía a sus palabras mientras ella suspiraba levemente –entonces explícame que tontería es esa del sello anti embarazos que usas- sus ojos estaban molestos y estaban fijos en el rubio que solo se ponía un poco mas blanco de lo que ya estaba como recordaba a su amada madre cuando se molestaba con el cuando pequeño por sus bromas y ahora mismo se sentía de nuevo como un pequeño en peligro inclusive habría accedido a volver a entrenar con su viejo y desquiciado maestro en lugar de tener que estar ahí en ese momento  
>-es que… podría ser peligroso kasan tienes que entender eso- dijo el rubio cuando finalmente encontró su voz alzando una del as cejas de la mujer<br>-peligroso dices?, porque seria peligroso que alguna de tus muchas mujeres estuviera embarazada- era una regunta con mucha razón y sensatez y el rubio de nuevo suspiraba sabia que en algún momento tendría que encararla pero esperaba poder posponerle un poco de tiempo  
>-por mis enemigos, la situación no es muy buena que digamos si alguna de ellas estuviera embarazada la volvería un blanco aun mayor a los que ya son, y ni hablar de que cuando naciera el bebe podría ser usado como rehén y no quiero exponerles a algo así ni a su madre ni a mi hijo es por eso kasan- el rubio estaba fijo y la mujer le miraba sin parpadear eran muy buena razones aunque para una mujer como Akemi las buenas razones no bastaban en esos temas<br>-es verdad podría ser peligroso pero dime, no piensas en ellas que pasa si un día kami no lo desee algo malo te pasa y no regresas de una de tus locas cruzadas, ella necesitan algo de que hacerse no solo de tu recuerdo Naru_chan deja de pensar solo en las peleas y tus enemigos y piensa en ellas, cuanto tiempo crees que han esperado para darte un hijo, mira a Natsumi por ejemplo debe ser la mayor de todas ellas y te ama con todo el corazón no me dirás que ella no merece un hijo tuyo- Akemi sabia bien donde golpear en cuanto nombro a la youko el rubio se quedo callado mirando al suelo sin decir nada por casi 5 minutos  
>-mi bella zorrita, la amo mucho kasan y nada me haría mas feliz que tener un hijo con ella y con todas y cada una de las chicas pero es peligroso- de nuevo salía con eso del peligro y los ojos entrecerrados de Akemi le indicaban que eso no servía con ella<br>-el peligro el peligro, dime en verdad crees que alguien en su sano juicio atacaría n clan lleno de las mas poderosas y peligrosas mujeres del mundo para secuestrar a una mujer embarazada que seria defendida hasta la muerte por kunoichis, vampiresas, súcubos y bijus en verdad crees a alguien tan estúpido como para atacar a alguna de tus chicas- dijo la mujer mientras en algún lugar de Konoha un Inuzuka de nombre Kiba estornudaba con mucha fuerza  
>-ser padre… nada me haría mas feliz que eso kasan pero no estoy seguro de estar listo para algo así- decía el rubio mientras miraba a suelo y la mujer le miraba con calma<p>

Se levanto de su silla y se acerco al ojiazul mientras acariciaba su rostro con gentileza haciéndole alzar la mirada mientras ella se arrodillaba frente a el con una dulce sonrisa en su bello rosto mientras el rubio solo le miraba fijamente –tu no eres el Naru_chan- dijo la mujer peliverde y rojo mientras el rubio abría los ojos y desviaba la mirada de su madre que le sujetaba con gentileza obligándole a mirarle –se parecen pero eso es solo en el exterior, aquí adentro eres infinitamente mejor que el, tu nunca serias como el tu si serás un gran padre no e temas a esa responsabilidad- dijo la mujer mientras el rubio suspiraba y miraba al suelo mientras imágenes de un cruel y frio Minato pasaban por su mente, deseaba negarlo pero era un hecho quizá ya no había sangre entre ellos no mucha al menos pero su recuerdo le perseguía y es que eran tan parecidos que simplemente no podía evitar pensar que cuando fuese padre iba a terminar volviéndose parecido a el y el temor de tatar a un hijo suyo como una basura era algo que simplemente no deseaba vivir, los brazos de Akemi le rodearon con calma apretándolo contra su pecho mientras el olfateaba el dulce aroma de su madre al tiempo que ella lo consolaba –tu nunca serás como el, eres mucho mejor y se que serás un padre maravilloso Naru_chan además dudo que alguna de ellas te dejara actuar igual que Minato- el rubio esbozo una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a la mujer peliverde que le apretaba amorosamente al tiempo que todo el mundo parecía detenerse para que ellos estuvieran solos en una breva en el infinito tiempo y en este loco y cruel mundo un momento que solo ellos habrían de compartir juntos –anda retira esa tonta marca y lléname de nietos Naru_chan!- y la sonriente mujer le apretó con fuerza mientras el rubio agitaba los brazos a toda velocidad mientras la fantasiosa Akemi lo apretaba mas y mas con cada segundo mientras el rubio sentía como la vida se le escapaba –aahhh..ka…kasan…aire….necesito… aire- dijo apenas mientras la mujer reaccionaba soltándole y el rubio azulado respiraba bastante aliviado de ya no estar tan cerca de la muerte producto del mortal abrazo de su amada madre que ciertamente sabia bien como manejarlo no por nada lo conocía mas que bien –bueno Naru_chan quita esa cosa anda- decía señalándole mientras el rubio parpadeaba y sonreía con algo de melancolía, comprendía las razones de Akemi pero necesitaba meditarlo un poco antes de decidirse a retirar de verdad la marca que le impedía ser padre y claro que se lo dijo produciendo que Akemi solo le mirase con ojos entrecerrados –Naru_chan… tu vas a tener hijos, los mereces y de un modo u otro lograre que los tengas aunque yo tenga que meterme en tu cama y obligarte a que me hagas el amor hasta que me embaraces- el rubio se puso mas rojo que una manzana mientras Akemi sonería esa era la reacción que buscaba de su hijo que ahora mismo estaba en shock ante semejantes palabras que lo dejaron por completo ido y perdido –Naru_chan?- dijo la mujer pasando la mano frente a los ojos de aun paralizado e ido rubio que simplemente no se movía es mas seguía en la misma posición sin hacer o decir nada casi como si se hubiera petrificado aunque las gotas de eso rojo cayéndole de la nariz resultaban mas que incriminantes –Naru_chan pervertido te lo estas imaginando jovencito eso merece un castigo!- y el rubio reacciono cuando la enorme espada emergió de las mangas de su madre al tiempo que el reaccionaba solo para verla blandirle con fuerza antes de que pasara –no espera no es verdad… yo no te imaginaba en mi cama desnuda… no espera…no kasan por favor NOOOOOOOOO-y todas las chicas afuera de la casa Ishura temblaron semejante grito tan desgarrador era sin duda algo que no iban a olvidar en mucho pero mucho tiempo.

Lejos de la aldea de las hojas en un bosque en algún unto del continente un hombre alto y fornido de ropas sencillas y cabellos oscuros cortos con un par de ojos fríos y muertos de color gris casi sin vida estaba de brazos cruzados mirando frente a el una aldea de buen tamaño llena de gente que iba y venia, se trataba de uno de los puntos comerciales mas importantes del país del oro una ciudad bastante grande con mas de 1200 personas viviendo en ella, a su lado emergió del suelo una replica del hombre planta que se alzaba a su lado con mucha calma –el feudal de esta país esta en la ciudad parece que esperan un cargamento generoso de oro de las montañas del este, la ciudad no estará mas llena en otro momento al menos en 6 mese quieres esperar a que se vallan-preguntaba el clon del hombre vegetal mientras el sujeto daba un paso al frente y alzaba sus manos trazando sellos a toda velocidad –yo nunca pospongo mi trabajo…Raiton: raiu (elemento rayo: tormenta eléctrica)- y alzo sus manos al cielo de inmediato para asombro de todo mundo las nubes blancas se ennegrecieron mientras el cielo se teñía de un sepulcral color negro mientras los gigantescos rayos resplandecían antes de empezar a caer en la ciudad, las personas gritaron cuando varios de ellos electrificaron un edificio bastante grande hasta reducirlo a escombros humeantes al tiempo que las sirenas de alarma resonaban por tan inusual tormenta que estaba descargando electricidad sobre su ciudad como si fuese agua de lluvia –bueno hora de ir a saludar…Raiton: sandareon (elemento rayo: león del trueno)- y los relámpagos convergieron a su alrededor mientras cientos de leones eléctricos se formaban rugiendo amenazantes abalanzándose contra la apacible ciudad mientras sus habitantes veían con horror como los brillantes felinos rugían mientras corrían brillando y destruyendo el suelo a su paso, se lanzaron como misiles suicidas destrozando todo a su paso mientras las personas gritaban y eran electrocutados hasta la muerte al tiempo que los leones brillaban y estallaban en bolas eléctricas rugientes y poderosas que barrían con todo a su paso al tiempo que las personas eran aplastadas en las lluvias de escombros, los rugidos y estallidos seguían y seguían mientras las personas morían cada vez mas y mas rápido pronto casi 800 personas habían perecido mientras una caravana sacaba a toda prisa al feudal y su familia de la ciudad mientras el atacante les miraba tratando de escapar –no te vas a ir gallina…Doton: keimusho no dokubo (elemento tierra : pilar de la prisión)- golpeo el suelo con su pie con fuerza mientras las ondas sísmicas se apreciaban en el terreno que se sacudia mientras bajo los carruajes el suelo se hundía antes de ascender en pilares de roca que destrozaban todo mientras los guardias gritaban y se unían poco a poco asemejando un solo pilar compuesto del cual sobre salían los cuerpos de los viajeros de los carruajes –NOOO NOOOOO DAMIA… NOOOOOOOO SHORU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- los gritos del feudal resonaban con fuerza aun en la tormenta al ver los cuerpos molidos y sin vida de su esposa e hijo colgando de las crestas de roca dura al tiempo que el hombre se acercaba poco a poco mientras sus leones se terminaban de disipar y la ciudad quedaba casi en ruinas con cientos de muertos regados por todos lados, se poso frente a los pilares mientras el desconsolado feudales le miraba con ojos llenos de lagrimas al tiempo que el solo le miraba serio y casi inexpresivo antes de sonreírle –saludos damiyo_sama soy su agradable asesino Kagero y espero que se pudra en el otro mundo- sus manos brillaron con electricidad mientras una línea brillante volaba de ellas atravesando el pilar mientras la sangre salpicaba por todos lados y el hombre se alejaba sonriente dejando tras de si a un herido feudal con un agujero enorme a un costado del cuerpo del cual escurría la sangre tiñendo de rojo todo el pilar, aun en su puesto de vigilancia el clon de Zetsu solo miraba la escena con cierta incredulidad ante semejante carnicería realizada sin piedad o remordimiento alguno –bueno hombre planta ahora dime donde esta la próxima ciudad importante, eso de atacar pueblos chiquitos no es lo mío jejejeje- y el hombre comenzó a caminar a un lado del Zetsu que avanzaba con cierto temor a su lado en definitiva era bueno que estuviera de su lado y no contra ellos.

De regreso a la aldea de las hojas un adolorido rubio caminaba por las calles de Konoha meditando sobre lo que le solicito su madre y sus razones por demás validas sin contar claro con su pequeña broma que salió tan mal que el rubio ahora mismo aun sentía dolor –(porque me hizo eso ella fue la del chiste… mi trasero como duele, Kasan me nalgueo con demasiada fuerza)- pensaba el rubio del trasero apaleado, si cuando Akemi lo agarro lo acomodo en sus piernas antes de empezar a golpear su trasero con espada hasta que el rubio adolorido imploro piedad y escapo en la primera oportunidad, ni tiempo le dio de despedirse de las chicas antes de tener que emprender la graciosa huida –diablos- resonó la maldición mientras el rubio se daba la vuelta estaba a la salida de Ichiraku y ahora mismo Ayame estaba tratando de alzar una hoya enorme llena de fideos sin cocer, el rubio se pregunto porque no mejor coloco la hoya en la estufa antes de llenarla pero no se lo iba a preguntar –hola Ayame_chan dejame ayudarte con eso- dijo el sonriente Ishura entrando al local antes de darle un suave beso en la mejilla a la chica apenada y claro levantar la mencionada vasija colocándole en la estufa, al parecer Teuchi había salido a realizar una entrega y por eso la chica estaba sola en ese momento –no voy a deja a tan bella mujer sola me quedare contigo hasta que el viejo regrese- dijo el sonriente rubio mientras la chica se sonrojaba por lo de bella mujer y claro se aproximo a agradecérselo con un beso dulce y tierno que sin querer aumentaba de intensidad bastante rápido, las manos de la chica se movieron sorpresivamente sobre el rubio acariciando el trasero adolorido de Naruto quien se quejo mientras la chica solo lo miraba con duda, le relato lo de la discusión y el castigo de su madre arrancándole una carcajada mas que sonora a la chica del ramen –con que te burlas eh… entonces tendré que castigarte Ayame_chan- y de nuevo la beso pasando el a la ofensiva mientras sus manos acariciaban suavemnete el redondo trasero de la chica por sobre la ropa, un suave gemido escapo de sus labios mientras el sonrojo les invadía y el rubio le miraba con ojos deseosos –yo te haría tantas cosas Ayame_chan pero si se entera el viejo Teuchi capaz me castra- dijo el sonriente y ciertamente nervioso ojiazul al ver el enorme cuchillo colgando de la pared en su soporte personal.

Cayo de rodillas ante la roja chica que contrario a lo que ella misma esperaría se levantaba la falda dejando al rubio ver sus blancas y hermosas piernas mientras el se aproximaba a su intimidad cubierta por la tela de su blanca y suave pantaleta –mmm alguien esta excitada eh- dijo el rubio con tono de broma mientras olía el dulce aroma de la excitación de la mujer mientras su prenda intima se humedecía, se acerco a ella despacio mientras rozaba su nariz sobre la zona y una roja Ayame solo gemía –aahh no Naruto_kun es… es muy sucio- dijo apenada mientras el rubio abría la boca y chupaba suavemente por sobre la tela arrancando un fuerte gemido de la chica que solo se puso aun mas roja –no es verdad Ayame_chan no es sucio, es dulce y delicioso- y lamio por sobre la tela mientras las piernas de la chica flaqueaban y se tenia que sostener de la estufa para no acabar en el suelo mientras el rubio chupaba por sobre su ropa, sus dedos acariciaron la zona mojada e intima de Ayame mientras ella solo podía gemir esperando que nadie fuera a escucharla en la calle, su prenda fue corrida a un lado mientras su lengua se hundía en la zona intima de la chica –aaahhhh Naruto_kun aaahhhh- su voz solo dejaba escapar gemidos mientras soltaba su falda que cubría la cabeza del rubio al tiempo que este era sujeto por Ayame quien le jalaba contra ella, su lengua se movía adentro y afuera con insistencia mientras la chica no paraba de gemir y sus paredes internas de contraerse alrededor de su lengua que se movía dentro y afuera con insistencia mientras ella no paraba de gemir, el rubio mordisqueo suavemente el clítoris de Ayame y ella ya no lo soporto mas –AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- estallo con fuerza mientras el rubio bebía sus dulces jugos internos y la chica de ojos perdidos se sujetaba de la estufa para no caer al suelo, el ojiazul se alzo con una sonrisa relamiéndose los labios mientras ella se ponía bastante roja, -te gusto Ayame_chan?- pregunto con una sonrisa mientras ella asentía y se agachaba dispuesta a devolverle el favor, el rubio se reclino sobre la barra con la mujer en el suelo sentada mientras acariciaba su entrepierna y le abría los pantalones para dejar salir a su miembro erecto y en su máximo, -es enorme Naruto_kun- susurro con un sonrojo mientras el rubio sonreía algo apenado siempre le decían eso y la verdad tenia sus dudas pero bueno no iba a ponerse a debatir de eso en este momento, solo pudo lanzar un gemido cuando la lengua de la chica recorrió la punta de su miembro hasta la base lamiéndole por completo dejando que el sabor le inundase la boca antes de comenzar a tragarlo despacio, sus labios rodearon la cabeza y el rubio lanzo un fuerte gemido mientras su pene era devorado por la chica que con cierta inexperiencia solo pudo tragar la mitad mientras sus manos se dedicaban a masturbar la parte saliente mientras ella no dejaba de chupar con fuerza y pasión –Naruto, que haces aquí de nuevo?- dijo Teuchi entrando por la puerta mientras el rubio aterrado luchaba por contenerse mientras Ayame en trance no dejaba de chupar su miembro –este aah.. hola viejo mmm, solo…solo cubro a Ayame_chan ella… ahh… ella esta , esta ocupada con algo jejejeje- se reía nervioso mientras el hombre alzaba una ceja y la chica en el suelo chupaba con fuerza tragando un poco mas del pene del rubio que ahora si estaba luchando por contenerse –ya veo, me agrada que seas alguien respetuoso que no busca propasarse con mi hija en la primera oportunidad, si eso pasa ya sabes eh- dijo el hombre haciendo el ademan de cortar y e rubio se ponía algo pálido mientras forzaba sus labios a cerrarse para no dejar ir el gemido –bueno Naruto tengo que ir a entregar esto me cubrirías mientras mi hija regresa –aahh siii ohh siiiiii- dijo deseoso mientras Teuchi solo negaba a ese rubio si que le gustaba el ramen tanto que hasta el solo olerlo lo ponía de muy buen humor –nos vemos Naruto no tardo- y el viejo hombre salió a tiempo mientras el rubio cerraba los ojos casi desplomándose sobre la barra al tiempo que se dejaba ir inundando la boca de Ayame con su espeso y abundante semen mientras la chica lo tragaba a toda prisa y el rubio solo tenia una boba sonrisa en su cara, -Ayame ya terminaste lo que hacías- pregunto Teuchi como 4 minutos después cuando regreso al local y su hija solo le sonreía diciéndole que si y que el rubio se fue en cuanto termino el hombre acepto esa explicación y paso a la cocina mientras tomaba el trapeador –Ayame ten mas cuidado hay una mancha de aceite a un lado de la estufa… diablos también hay leche por allá pues donde tienes la cabeza niña que haces un regadero por todos lados - Ayame no le respondió solo se puso mas que roja sin voltear a verlo y el hombre alegremente limpiaba la evidencia sin siquiera detenerse a meditar en lo que era.

Naruto regreso a su hogar y claro las chicas le abordaron a la espera de su decisión sobre lo del sello, aun no tenia una respuesta y ni tuvo que darla en ese momento una ajetreada Yugao entro en escena informándole al rubio que su suegro estaba muy grave en el hospital, a toda prisa Naruto salió de la casa llegando al mencionado sitio donde de inmediato una llorosa Ino se abalanzo sobre el para llorar desconsolada al tiempo que su madre miraba al rubio por completo roja y algo apenada sin mencionar angustiada, -Inoichi_san desea verlos- dijo la enfermera mientras el trió rubio entraba a la habitación del hombre que apenas podía respirar mientras la puerta era cerrada y a petición de Inoichi un sello de silencio se colocaba en el cuarto por cortesía del rubio –yo… yo no pasare de esta noche- dijo apenas mientras Ino lloraba y el rubio le decía que luchara que su familia lo necesitaba pero el cansado hombre solo negaba a sus palabras –no…ya no puedo… pronto dejare este mundo… además… mi familia esta en buenas manos- sus ojos casados se enfocaron en el rubio Ishura que solo bajo la vista algo apenado al igual que Shizuka que solo no quiso mirar al hombre rubio mientras Ino miraba a los otros dos en busca de una explicación a esas miradas –Ino…mi princesa… Naruto cuidara bien de las dos… y las hará muy felices lo se… recuerda que siempre te amare y… y que tu madre no tuvo la culpa de lo que paso- decía el cansado hombre antes de conectar su mente con la de su hija mostrándole recuerdos de su actitud siempre distante para con la hermosa mujer, Ino lo sabia no era tan tonta como todos pensaban sus padres siempre tuvieron cierta distancia inclusive ella juraría que no hacían nada de nada por las noches pero aun así no entendía el porque le dejaba ver esos recuerdos –Shizuka_chan merece… ser feliz… con…con alguien que pueda… que pueda darle todo lo que yo no podía… recuerda eso Ino_chan y… y nunca la juzgues- dijo el hombre mientras Shizuka miraba a la rubia confundida al tiempo que el Ishura decidía tomar la palabra  
>-Ino_chan… tu madre y yo… tuvimos sexo- y solto la bomba de un golpe y con cierto temor.<p>

Ino no reacciono solo miro a su avergonzada madre antes de mirar a su pardre que le sonreía con calma, la rubia se acerco a Naruto y le miro fijamente antes de que resonara el golpe, la cara del rubio estaba volteada con una marca roja en la mejilla la fuerza de la bofetada fue tremenda, y ahora mismo ella lo sujetaba de la camisa –como pudiste… no solo me engañas a mi y a todas… sino que lo hiciste con mi madre Naruto…. Eres un maldito pervetdio!- grito la chica mientras le daba un buen rodillazo en la entrepierna y el rubio se doblaba de dolor antes de recibir un buen derechazo en la cara cortesía de la furiosa Ino –y tu… como te atreviste a engañar a otosan y con mi marido que estas loca madre!- grito la furiosa e histérica Ino mientras el rubio se levantaba del suelo con bastante dolor en el cuerpo –estaba sola! Ino tu padre tenia años sin tocarme y tu me relatabas cosas tan bellas de Naruto_kun que, que no pensé solo quería sentirme amada una vez mas y el me lo dio no puedes molestarte con el moléstate conmigo yo fui quien lo sedujo- decía la mujer mayor mientras Inoichi tosía con dificultad y todo mundo le miraba mientras el apenas podía respirar –Ino… ella… ella es tu madre no lo olvides… además… se que el las puede amar a las dos… no los odies mi princesa- dijo el hombre de ojos hundidos mientras su cuerpo clamaba por descanso al fina de su larga y sinuosa jornada en esta estadía en el hospital  
>-pero otosan ellos nos traicionaron como podría perdonarles eso- grito la herida rubia menos mientras Inoichi solo la miraba con amor<br>-Ino…tu querías… tu querías a Naruto solo para ti o no… pensabas quítaselo a las demás… eso no es traicionarlas… recuerda princesa… se que lo amas y se… se que aprenderás a compartirlo con tu madre como… como Kushina y su hija- de nuevo Inoichi tosió con fuerza mientras la mujer miraba a su hija con vergüenza  
>-otosan yo…yo…yo aun lo amo y eso y eso no puede ser el hizo algo horrible y lo amo como puede ser eso- el rubio Ishura no podía ver a Ino a los ojos estaba muerto de la vergüenza mientras que la mujer mayor no era precisamente el mejor ejemplo de valor y rectitud en este momento<br>-en el fondo….Ino_chan… tu sabias que eso paso… verdad… después de todo… escuchaste a Mikoto_san cuando hablo conmigo… - la cara de Ino se tiño de rojo y de vergüenza era verdad la mujer Uchiha platico con Inoichi y la rubia lo escucho no todo pero al menos una parte y sospecho de su madre y el rubio pero nunca lo comprobó hasta ese momento  
>-yo.. yo… yo siempre te amare Naruto_kun- y salto a sus brazos abrazándole con fuerza antes de besar su mejilla adolorida y llorar en su pecho<br>-tomara…tomara tiempo Shizuka pero… se que serán felices… solo dale tiempo- decía el cansado hombre mientras la mujer rubia asentía a sus palabras  
>-esto va a ser muy raro pero los perdonare con el tiempo eso lo se… aunque aun me deben una compensación por eso- dijo la rubia menor con una mirada de enojo muy marcada hacia los otros dos rubios que solo asentían por delante les esperaba un camino algo espinoso y difícil pero a la larga les iría bien aunque una idea estaba muy marcada en la mente del rubio como se iban a poner todas las demás chicas cuando supieran no tenia idea pero sabia que iba a sufrir<p>

Inoichi de nuevo comenzó a toser con fuerza mientras su monitor cardiaco se aceleraba y el sello de silencio se rompía al tiempo que e rubio llamaba a los médicos que a toda prisa revisaban al hombre mientras Ino se abrazaba desconsolada de su madre y el rubio joven miraba a Inoichi debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte hasta en esos momentos solo podía pensar en la felicidad de su hija y esposa, sabia que aunque el no estuviera ellas estarían juntas siempre –(gracias Inoichi_san me ayudaste a tomar mi decisión)- pensó el rubio sintiendo como su corazón latía feliz al saber que la decisión correcta había sido tomada, el sonido insistente resonó mientras los médicos trataban de revivir al hombre cuyo corazón se detenía, Ino lloro con fuerza mientras forcejeaba con su madre antes de que las dos fuesen abrazadas por Nauto y lloraran en sus brazos mientras el medico negaba a sus acciones, Inoichi Yamanaka había muerto al fin no sin antes mostrarle al rubio la elección correcta en el asunto de s sello solo por eso el hombre siempre viviría en la mente del rubio que esperaba llegar a ser un padre como el dispuesto a luchar por la felicidad de sus seres queridos aun en su echo de muerte, las mujeres lo abrazaron con fuerza mientras el rubio miraba como el cuerpo sereno y calmado de Inoichi era cubierto por una sabana y los recuerdos del hombre irritado y molesto por salir con su hija le inundaban la mente y recordaba lo que el hombre le dijo el día que se toparon tras la boda con Ino  
>"-escucha Naruto se que tienes muchas mujeres pero hazme caso, amalas a todas por igual y nunca dejes de hacerlas sentir especiales ni dejes de demostrar tu amor por ellas o te arrepentirás en especial si ignoras a mi pequeña princesa, soy claro-" el rubio sonrió al recordar eso y asintió a las palabras del hombre rubio que ahora estaba en el paraíso como un ángel mas de la guarda para el par de mujeres rubias<br>-(descansa Inoichi_san , te prometo que las amare y cuidare a todas con mi vida)- pensó el rubio mientras la noche cubría la aldea de la hoja, una noche triste para el clan Yamanaka

* * *

><p>Se termino esto espero que les halla gustado el capitulo de hoy porque como vimos los malos andan causando desastre y medio Akemi le solto un gran sermón al rubio y claro le dio lo suyo jejeje y finalmente Ayame tuvo algo de suerte sin mencionar claro la revelación de inoichi ahora la pregunta ino los ira a perdonar tan fácil o se lo dirá a todas las demás para que le den una super paliza al rubio?<br>_que buen hombre fue el (con lagrimas en los ojos)  
>siempre pensó en su familia (el autor asiente)<br>incluso en esos momentos se preocupo por ellas (las 4 asienten)  
>un gran hombre sin duda (el autor asiente)<br>_en eso tienen toda la razón ellas no les parece

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: queles parecio la tunda de Akemi jejeje


	191. C188: El legado de la salamandra

Hola gente, hoy es viernes y es hora de terminar la semana de la mejor manera posible, espero que el capitulo de hoy les guste y los deje picados con el final jejeje pero bueno como siempre no voy a hablar de mas porque eso seria adelantar demasiado y arruinaría su lectura por eso mejor paso a los reviews  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:es cierto ino reacciono como se esperaba y esperaba que se pa lo demas jejeje creo que el rubio acabara mas herido que nunca y es verdad alguien tiene que parar a los villanos que se aprovechan de que nadie ha ido a los sitios que ya destruyeron para seguir en lo suyo  
><strong>alex<strong>:gracias por leer el naruto vs sanada sera pronto no te impacientes y si lo de ino no va a ser nada facil  
><strong>Silber D Wolf<strong>: supondre que te ries de lo que le paso al rubio no jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:ya sabremos aucl desicion tomo el rubio ino los perdono quien sabe dijo que lo haria pero no dijo cuando y es verdad podra se rle mas poderoso ninja de konoha pero aun le teme a su mami jejeje  
><strong>BUTY<strong>: si solo respondi a la peticion a medias digo si lo completo teuchi los agarra y mata al rubio y si lo de akemi fue bueno en cuano si habra algo con ella o no aun no lo decido  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es verdad a akemi ya se le estan pegando las cosas de shineko que conste que ella fue "discplinada" para ser una gatita buena si sigue con eso peligro y acabe igual y sabes tienes toda la razon con lo del sello  
><strong>Jose g13<strong>:si lo de akemi fue memorable y sabes no estas tan perdido con o que planea mito jejeje  
>listos los reviews es hora de pasar al capitulo<br>_espero que sea un buen cap (el autor asiente)  
>conociéndote vas a dejar el final en la mejor parte (el autor solo sonríe)<br>solo espero que halla algo de acción (mira al sonriente autor)  
>o de perdido algo de lemon (las 4 lo miran con esperanza) <em>  
>eso no lo se tienen que leer para saber, espero que les guste<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 188: El legado de la salamandra<strong>

El silencio reinaba en la residencia Ishura, hacia tan solo cerca de diez minutos que el rubio acompañado de las dos mujeres del clan Yamanaka hicieron acto de aparición con caras largas y miradas tristes, no hizo falta preguntar la razón de esas caras después de todo provenían del hospital y con esas expresiones el preguntar que había pasado estaba de mas, nadie dijo nada cuando las dos mujeres rubias aparecieron abrazadas de Naruto sin ganas de querer soltarlo aunque los ojos molestos de Ino cuando le vio abrazando a su madre fueron muy interesantes, ninguna pregunto el porque de esa mirada aunque cierta mujer de cabellos negros tenia una buena idea de lo que podría significar –(parece que Inoichi_san si hizo lo que me conto)- pensaba Mikoto mientras el rubio dejaba a ambas mujeres sentadas en la sala para que recibieran el pésame de todas las chicas al mismo tiempo que el rubio era sacado de ahí por su madre de cabellos verdes y mechones rojos que le saco a la terraza externa donde estaban alejados de todas las chicas que claro estaban mas centradas en las mujeres rubias tristes y dolidas pero en este momento la mirada de Akemi en el rubio era ms que suficiente como para indicarle por donde iba a dirigirse la platica que tendrían ellos dos, ninguno dijo nada mientras el cielo estrellado comenzaba a brillar con su mando de blancos y distantes puntos luminiscentes en el firmamento  
>-se que quizá no es el momento pero dime Naru_chan ya has pensado en lo que te dije- pregunto la mujer de cabellos verdirojos mientras e rubio Ishura solo miraba al firmamento nocturno<br>-si pensé en eso todo el día kasan la verdad tenia mis dudas de si debería o no retirarlo- la respuesta de Naruto genero en Akemi de nuevo una mirada de cierta molestia al escucharle seguir aferrado a su absurda posición según ella  
>-sigues con eso, acaso no ves que ellas necesitan algo mas de ti algo que solo tu les puedes dar, Naru_chan todas ellas mueren por darte un hijo no debes seguir siendo tan egoísta- la mirada de Akemi reflejaba ternura y amor mientras acariciaba el rostro del hombre rubio<br>-lo se kasan y con lo que vi de Inoichi_san pues me he decidido- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras tomaba una de las manos de Akemi con amor y dulzura de inmediato por alguna razón que no comprendía la mujer se puso algo nerviosa  
>-ehh Naru_chan este.. bueno…- el rubio solo parpadeo confundido mientras la mujer empezaba a reírse como tonta y guardaba silencio del mismo modo que el rubio cuando estaba nervioso al fin sabia de donde fu que aprendió a hacer eso mientras crecía<br>-estas bien kasan de pronto te pusiste muy rara, pero se que esto te alegrar he decidido que tienes razón es momento de que deje de tener temor y sea padre- dijo con una sonrisa mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de la mujer que empezó a tener flashazos muy peculiares relacionados con las cosas que siempre le estaba diciendo cierta gata pervertida de dos colas  
>-Naru_chan no digas cosas pervertidas, deberías hacer eso con una de tus esposas no conmigo- dijo la mujer sonriente y sonrojada mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba mientras las mejillas se le coloreaban de rojo<br>-ehhhh…pero tu y yo….- no pudo decir nada mas las imágenes que se le formaban en la cabeza eran demasiado graficas y si era un hecho su mente estaba por completo quebrada ante los años de perversiones de Natsumi  
>-pero aun así me siento honrada de que desees que yo sea la madre de tu primogénito Naru_chan por mas raro que eso se pueda llegar a poner- el rubio se puso aun mas rojo con la mirada dulce y tímida de la mujer que era su figura materna antes de que claro reaccionara<br>-KASAN QUE COSAS DICES… COMO CREES QUE DESEO DEJARTE EMBARAZADA!- grito a loa cuatro vientos con la cara como cierta Hyuuga mientras las imágenes nada santas desfilaban por su mente y Akemi solo se reía al parecer solo era una broma  
>-QUE TU VAS A QUEEEEEEEEEEE- gritaron las chicas cayéndose a través de la puerta por la que estaban espiando, Akemi les miro dulcemente mientras ellas perdían todo el color del rostro y claro el rubio solo se preguntaba que había hecho para merecer una vida como esta.<p>

Regresaron al interior de la casa donde Ino y su madre aun se miraban serias y algo distantes para el momento que atravesaban y claro eso llamaba un poco la atención de las chicas aunque con la pequeña broma de Akemi a todas se les pasaba por alto preguntar sobre eso y claro mas cuando cierta gata comenzó a llorar de felicidad porque su amada suegra iba a escuchar sus consejos sobre la reproducción asistida al rubio que solo se moría de la pena en ese momento mientras todas las chicas no dejaban de bombardear a Akemi con reclamos y demás comentarios relacionados con su maternidad que le impedía ser de hecho una de las esposas del rubio, el decir eso dejo a todas calladas mientras le lanzaban miradas discretas a Kushina y Kasumi ellas de hecho tuvieron verdadera relación sanguínea con el rubio y al final ni a ellas o a Naruto les llego a importar menos cuando estaban a solas en sus cuartos tras la boda y bueno ciertamente lo pasaban mas que bien como una gran familia feliz, los ojos de todas causaron en el dueto de pelirrojas un sonrojo intenso en las mejillas sabían bien lo que estaban pensando las demás mientras las miraban de ese modo, - lo ven si Naru_chan decidiera algo asi no habría nada de malo- dijo la autonombrada matriarca del clan mientras las demás mujeres de nuevo se centraban en ella y claro de nuevo le increpaban argumentos en contra de ese posible cambio de rol en la familia –yo conocí a Naru_chan antes que ustedes, yo lo ame antes que ustedes no tienen derecho a decirme que puedo y que no puedo hacer, todo es decisión de Naru_chan y mía lo amo y siempre lo amare ya sea como mi hijo o mi hombre eso no debería importarles, además el me ve como su madre- todas se quedaron calladas bajando un poco la vista ante esas palabras mientras que Shizuka solo miraba a la mujer con una admiración que no sabia que podía profesar después de todo esa mujer si que sabia como manejar una situación por demás singular y extraña y mas considerando a las mujeres que le estaban atacando de manera tan singular –si Naru_chan me quiere llevar a su cama y hacerme el amor hasta preñarme es nuestra decisión y ustedes no deberían meterse por favor- les sonrió amenazadoramente dulce mientras que Mito solo sonreía al ver esa dulce sonrisa y Mai bueno ella tenia una gota en la nuca pensando que esa enorme familia era en verdad un caso muy raro.  
>-al menos usted si es libre- murmuro Ino atrayendo la atención de todo mundo sobre la gruñona rubia menor<br>-Ino_chan tiene razón… hay algo que deben saber- dijo la mujer rubia mientras todo mundo la miraba con calma y el rubio pensaba solo en una cosa  
>-(me pregunto si podre escapar a alguna isla desierta al otro lado del mundo)- si el rubio estaba ya trazando su graciosa huida aunque fue muy tarde<br>-Naruto_kun y yo tuvimos sexo- y soltó a bomba sobre todo el clan Ishura donde el silencio reino por casi 2 minutos mientras las chicas procesaban las palabras de Shizuka  
>-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEE!- el grito resonó en toda la aldea de las hojas y el rubio lo supo estaba condenado.<p>

Lejos de la aldea de Konoha en un poblado no muy grande en algún lugar a orillas de las naciones del trigo y la cebada las mayores productoras de artículos de campo del mundo, en resumen naciones por completo agrícolas sin mucho personal activo en cuestiones militares la calma era total y suprema, la noche había caído sobre e mundo y en uno d tantos pueblos todo era paz y tranquilidad mientras la figura oscura estaba al centro de la pequeña aldea no mas grande que solo unos 3 kilómetros de extensión , todo era paz y quietud mientras la figura sonriente solo alzaba una mano mientras se alistaba para golpear, un viejo hombre cansado y agotado regresaba maldiciendo el haberse tenido que quedar tiempo de mas laborando, fue tanto que ahora mismo toda la ciudad estaba desierta y valla que no había ni un alma en las calles a excepción de ese extraño que en definitiva no conocía y el verlo solo a esta hora en una calle sin un alma fuera de ellos dos en verdad parecía bastante extraño –Shinra tensei- resonaron las palabras en el aire antes de que la burbuja expansiva apareciera y el estruendo de la destrucción fuese ensordecedor barriendo con todo a su paso mientras los ojos del hombre solo miraban incrédulos como todo se destruía antes de que la onda de destrucción le alcanzara a el también mandándolo al aire con una fuerza demoledora y avasalladora; al mismo tiempo en la guarida de los villanos mas temidos y odiados del mundo un hombre de piel pálida realizaba sus singulares experimentos mezclando sustancias mas que sospechosas en una especie de burbuja semejante a las que uso Madara para revivir a sus hombre de los cuales muchos ya habían pasado a mejor vida, su sonrisa era por demás malévola y perversa mientras las sustancias extrañas se introducían en el cuerpo que flotaba en el extraño liquido ambarino, su cuerpo era singular por no decir una abominación de músculos enormes y duros de coloración café y rugoso sin mencionar con su gran rostro sin boca solo ojos cerrados en una cabeza redonda y lisa sin orejas ni cabello, en sus hombros placas óseas se unían a los mismos mientras sus piernas grandes y alargadas denotaban musculatura excepcional mientras que Orochimaru seguía inyectando liquido tras liquido en el ser que se sacudía ocasionalmente en el fluido extraño mientras sus brazos largos se separaban dejando ver su pecho de huesos duros que se apreciaban por sobre los músculos al tiempo que una especie de piedra paca se apreciaba en el centro de su torso –que diablos es esa monstruosidad- dijo Kisame mientras aparecía en la zona donde el sanin de las serpientes trabajaba en la extraña criatura en la cúpula –este es el legado de Hanzo de la salamandra el proyecto génesis kukukuku- su sonrisa era mas que espeluznante y claro el hombre mitad pez tuvo por inercia que hablar de nuevo  
>-proyecto que?- pregunto con cara de confusión mientras el sanin le miraba con una sonrisa malévola en su cara<br>-Hanzo de la salamandra siempre fue un hombre paranoico partidario del combate pero sabia que no vivirá por siempre el trabajaba en un proyecto especial, la creación de un guerrero perfecto que superase con creces las capacidades de un ninja y fuese capaz de modelar los 5 elementos con facilidad para que vigilara y protegiera su aldea pero abandono el proyecto cuando llego a un callejón sin salida- dijo el sanin mientras miraba al ser extraño inmerso en el fluido tan singular  
>-si lo abandono como diablos existe eso- dijo el hombre de piel azulada señalando a la criatura en el liquido extraño<br>-el viejo Hanzo desarrollo el proyecto primario, cuando Danzou ayudo a desterrarlo de ame se quedo con las notas y la investigación y eventualmente llego a mi Kisame y claro yo hice copia de todo y me lo quede kukuku con todas las muestras que tiene el buen Madara y su lindo laboratorio he podido recrear el experimento y avanzarlo aun mas allá que e propio Hanzo, este Kisame será el primero de muchos soldados que guiaran al ejercito de Zetsus a la victoria kukukuku- el hombre de piel azul se aproximo al extraño ser que abrió los ojos de golpe negros por completo y sin pupila visible, el hombre dio un salto hacia atrás antes de que la criatura cerrase los ojos de nuevo  
>-no se quien es el monstruo, el o tu por crearlo- decía el hombre de la gran espada mientras Orochimaru esbozaba una sonrisa por demás perversa y maligna<br>-bueno si me permites tengo que arreglar un asunto te quedas en buenas manos Kisame kukukukuku- y el sanin desapareció en la oscuridad mientras el hombre con injerto de tiburón miraba de nuevo al extraño ser y salía de ahí a toda prisa.

En otra sala del la guarida el sanin estaba ahora en pie frente a una extraña puerta vieja y oxidada que se abría poco a poco revelando un foso enorme y profundo que se perdía en la oscuridad, camino a su alrededor mirándole con una sonrisa mientras un cristal negro en una de las paredes brillaba y la voz del cristal resonaba –**Orochimaru, ya has encontrado el modo de abrirle**- pregunto con calma mientras el sanin miraba el foso y con una sonrisa se dirigía a la piedra brillante mientras su sonrisa se profundizaba aun mas mientras se inclinaba humildemente –encontré un método solo que implica gran cantidad de almas humanas para romper los limites entre este mundo y el otro, necesitaremos de una guerra y de cientos sino miles de muertes- decía el hombre de piel pálida mientras el cristal brillaba con maldad en el muro y solo parecía iluminar con fuerza el foso oscuro y olvidado en el suelo –**por eso no habrá problemas cuando Juuubi este lista entonces yo seré libre y comenzaremos con la guerra final, el mundo caerá ante mi como debió ser y mis fuerzas de nuevo caminaran en la tierra**- dijo con maldad mientras el sanin asentía después de todo las muertes ya habían comenzado a registrarse y en el suelo varias runas extrañas se dibujaban con sangre mientras las vidas continuaban extinguiéndose en el mundo –ya comenzó el proceso mi señor, pronto cuando mi guerrero este listo lo probare y empezare la producción del mismo su ejercito ahora será imbatible amo- de nuevo se inclino ante el mientras el cristal reía malévolo apagándose poco a poco y el sanin sonreía ya moría de ganas de ver la cara de Naruto cuando conociera el legado de su maestro para el mundo en el que alguna vez vivio.

En Konoha específicamente hablando en la casa Ishura todo era bastante extraño, Shizuka estaba sentada en una silla con Akemi tras un escritorio y con Ino a su lado a la vez Mito estaba sentada junto a la rubia menos y una seria Kurenai pasaba delante de la mujer una y otra vez al tiempo que las demás chicas estaban en sus asientos casi como si asemejasen una especie de juicio –entonces Shizuka_san lo que usted dice es que en su necesidad de afecto recurriste a Naruto_kun- la mujer asintió a las palabras de Kurenai que solo negaba mientras miraba al susodicho que no decía nada ante la confesión de la mujer rubia que si bien les relato toda su vida ciertamente insatisfecha no era a ojos de las chicas una excusa en realidad muy factible para lo que ella realizo con el rubio en un sitio donde pudieron haber sido sorprendidos por alguien, en ese momento Mikoto estornudo nadie estaba al tanto de que ella de hecho sabia todo o bueno casi todo después de todo lo de Risa nadie lo sabia aun –mucho me temo Naru_chan que has cometido una falta al serle infiel a tus mujeres- dijo Akemi mirando al rubio que simplemente no decía nada mientras ciertas biju tenían una gota en la nuca con lo que estaban viendo –**disculpe Akemi_sama… no deberían soltar a Naruto_kun para que se defienda**- dijo Hitomi alzando la mano mientras todo mundo se centraba en el rubio que ahora mismo colgaba maniatado y amordazado con cadenas de chakra de cabeza sobre una fosa de lava hirviente con sellos de chakra en todo su cuerpo y decenas sino miles de agujas afiladas apuntándole en el suelo por si se le ocurría soltarse y tratar de huir de nuevo como cuando Tsunade lo agarro y lo estampo en el muro cuando quiso emprender la huida de hecho la marca aun seguía en la pared –es verdad Naru_chan tiene que defenderse por favor chicas suéltenlo- a regañadientes las mujeres obedecieron mientras el rubio ya liberado aunque solo fuese de su boca estaba en el suelo mientras las chicas lo miraban de mala manera –no les pediré perdón por haber tenido sexo con Shizuka_chan eso seria admitir que estuvo mal, les pediré perdón por mentirles y engañarlas no lo merecen y comprendo que estén molestas pero simplemente no pensé en ese momento ella necesitaba de alguien que la abrazara y la hiciera sentir amada como ustedes en ciertos momentos y yo me deje llevar como siempre, se que he cometido una falta muy grave y por eso, estoy dispuesto a disolver el clan Ishura y dejarlas irse a donde deseen con mi bendición y mi suplica de que algún día me perdonen- el rubio se agacho en pose de suplica de perdón mientras las chicas le miraban sin creer que les estaba ofreciendo su libertad a quienes estaban casadas con el mientras que el mencionado ojiazul simplemente alzaba la mirada con tristeza y resignación en sus ojos al tiempo que suspiraba y se disipaba en el aire en una estela oscura y espectral.

Ninguna de las chicas dijo nada mientras que el rubio se ausentaba de ahí hacia algún sitio desconocido en algún punto, todo fue silencio mientras ellas procesaban sus palabras y atendían a sus razones ciertamente estuvo mal y ahora mismo podrían mandarlo al cuerno y era ciertamente una opción mas que valida si la tomaban dado lo que el Ishura hizo con una mujer aun casada –deberían abandonarlo todas, es obvio que es un pervertido sin remedio no deberían estar con el- dijo una molesta Mabui a quien de nuevo el rubio le parecía el mas vil de los pervertidos que merecía por obvias razones ni una gota de piedad o misericordia y ciertamente algunas de ellas estaban tentadas a hacerlo en ese preciso momento –**háganlo, déjenlo si es lo que desean no las detendré pero yo me quedare con Naruto_kun**- todas las mujeres voltearon a ver a la zorra de nueve colas que se mantenía firme en su lugar cruzada de piernas mientras que las chicas le miraban con una mirada seria –**ustedes siempre han sabido de su debilidad por mujeres en problemas o en desgracia, incluso algunas de ustedes han usado eso para obtener algo de el**- Mikoto, Mei, Kushina y algunas mas de las presentes se sonrojaron por las palabras de la kitsune que ciertamente tenia mucha razón en eso ultimo de nuevo el silencio reino mientras meditaban el ofrecimiento del rubio ojiazul que estaba ausente por completo en este momento mientras que era ahora Mito la que tomaba la palabra –por mi parte no hay problemas con lo que hizo, a diferencia de ustedes yo comprendo la situación de Shizuka_san se lo que es estar casada con un buen hombre por el que sientes algo hermoso pero que es incapaz de satisfacerte plenamente, y cuando alguien como Naruto_kun aparece con su carácter su amabilidad y esa manera tan encantadora de ser casi como un caballero antiguo mas sus habilidades en la cama simplemente es imposible resistirse a el y no caer enamorada, yo no lo dejare no importa lo que pase- dijo la poderosa Uzumaki mientras las chicas le miraban sonreír con ese tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y claro Akemi seguía callada y sin decir nada de nada sobre lo que se estaba desarrollando frente a ella y caro esperaba que por su error el rubio no fuera a perder a su familia, las amaba con todo el corazón y de irse alguna de ellas e claramente era algo que le iba a doler mucho después de todo cada una de ellas poseía una parte de su corazón –con nosotras no hay problema alguno, una perra mas en la familia no nos molesta comprendemos a la perfección que un alfa como Naruto_kun nunca volverá a aparecer y el merece a cuantas perras desee por nuestra parte Shizuka es bienvenida a esta manada- dijo Tsume con una gran sonrisa hablando en nombre de todas las Inuzuka presentes mientras que Akemi de nuevo sonreía reservadamente esas mujeres siempre estarían con el Ishura después de todo estaban sometidas a el por el amor y el sexo que en palabras de Tsume era el mejor del mundo aunque claro ella no sabia de eso.  
>-es verdad… Kasumi_chan y yo estábamos en una situación como la de Shizuka_chan e Ino, cuando mi pequeña trato de competir conmigo por Naruto_kun estoy molesta pero es verdad el nunca podría resistirse a una mujer en desgracia- dijo la ojivioleta mientras su hija asentía a sus palabras ellas tampoco iban a dejarlo<br>-claro que no van a dejar a Naruto_kun si las Uzumaki y las Inuzuka son unas pervertidas amantes del fantástico sexo que Naruto_kun nos da ni mi hermana o yo nos iremos el es nuestro compañero y no lo dejaremos aunque… viéndolas bien sus clanes se parecen en lo pervertido- Morrigan hablo mientras Lilith asentía y claro las Uzumaki véanse Kushina y Kasumi se ponían como su cabello mientras que las Inuzuka sonreían mas que orgullosas por las palabras de la peliverde súcubo.  
>-yo no voy a dejarlo, Naruto_kun me acepto aun sabiendo mi historia y mi gusto por el sexo que casi me orilla a un trabajo no muy bien visto cuando casi me corren del servicio ninja por lo de Orochimaru, no lo dejare nunca y puedo lidiar con lo de Shizuka- dijo la pelimorada de Anko mientras una a una las chicas meditaban las palabras de las mujeres<p>

Pronto la decisión estaba aun mas dudosa que antes para un buen numero de chicas después de todo el rubio significaba mucho para ellas y la idea de perderlo era algo con lo que no querían ni deseaban lidiar aunque eso si necesitaban aclarar detalles sobre su infidelidad con el aunque claro no tenían ni la menor idea de donde andaba metido, ninguna se dio cuenta de cuando Akemi se esfumo del sitio y se perdió de vista de todas ellas dirigiéndose a quien sabe donde mientras la noche seguía sobre la aldea de Konoha ahora con Mito a la cabeza de la asamblea femenina de la casa Ishura –fue mi culpa… le conté tantas cosas a kasan que simplemente la orille a eso, yo sabia que no estaba satisfecha y aun así yo le presumí a Naruto_kun y sus cualidades fue mi culpa que ella se fijara en el- finalmente Ino hablo, al parecer su molestia no era con su madre sino consigo misma por haberle contado todas sus andanzas sexuales con el rubio a su madre, en su mente ella fue la responsable de lo que paso casi como si la hubiese arrojado a un cuarto con el rubio después de llenarlos a los dos de drogas afrodisiacas, Shizuka se acerco a su hija y le hizo verla a la cara –no fue tu culpa Ino_chan yo lo elegí tu solo me orientaste en su dirección todo fue de mi elección, te mentiría si no te dijera que en otras ocasiones había pensado en conseguir un amante pero nunca me decidí porque no estaba segura de si se podría confiar en alguien así hasta que encontré a Naruto_kun y sabes yo solo deseaba estar con el una vez pero paso lo que paso y no se que va a ser de mi ahora pero te puedo prometer esto que si tu quieres nunca mas volveré a acercarme a el – las palabras de Shizuka abrieron los ojos de todas las mujeres presentes quienes habían supuesto que de hecho su relación era mas larga y extensa considerando lo bien que siempre se llevo el ojiazul con la mujer pero al parecer se habían equivocado ya que solo fue una vez cuando ellos estuvieron juntos y ahora mismo eso se había aclaro ante sus ojos mientras que Ino miraba a su madre con amor antes de abrir la boca y empezar a llorar, no podía decirle nada ahora su corazón aun sufría por la muerte de su padre e internamente Shizuka se prometía a si misma que no se acercaría al rubio hasta que Ino tomase una decisión fuera la que fuera ella la iba a respetar aun si implicaba alejarse para siempre del rubio.

En otro rincón de Konoha en un paraje callado y calmado sobre un gran árbol el rubio estaba sentado mirando el horizonte meditando sobe lo que habría de pasar, de nuevo tenia esa sensación rara en la boca del estomago pero el temor de perder a alguna de sus chicas era igual o peor que lo que le inundaba en ese momento y nublaba su mente por completo hasta que solo en ellas podía pensar –sabia que estarías aquí Naru_chan- dijo la sonriente Akemi apareciendo en el sitio mientras el rubio le miraba con una sonrisa ella siempre lo encontraba cuando se perdía aun cuando recién se acababan de conocer y claro eso siempre hizo sentir al rubio protegido –sabes Naru_chan hiciste algo malo y tienes que ser castigado por ello, pero dudo que quieran dejarte, te aman mucho aunque eso si es posible que pases algo de tiempo sin nada de acción jejejeje- el rubio solo le sonrió a la mujer rezando al cielo por no perder a alguna de sus chicas aun si eso implicaba no volver a estar con alguna de ellas por un año que para alguien como el rubio era decir mucho tiempo, el rubio salto del árbol y abrazando a Akemi le agradeció el estar ahí con el en ese sitio tan tranquilo callado mientras el meditaba sobre las consecuencias de sus acciones, miro fijamente a la mujer de cabellos verde y rojos antes de sonreírle mientras le tocaba una mejilla –eres tan hermosa como siempre kasan y soy muy feliz de tenerte de regreso nunca mas te dejare ir- y la abrazo con amor mientras Akemi tenia un ligero flash sobre cierto día que llego a su departamento con un golpe en la mejilla, el pequeño rubio la acaricio y beso para curarle y le pidió que no llorase que sonriendo se veía mas bonita "-te lo prometo kasan cuando crezca nos vamos a casar y nadie mas te golpeara-" las mejillas de Akemi se tiñeron de rosa mientras e rubio la soltaba y comenzaban a regresar a la casa Ishura, llegaron tras una caminata calmada y serena por las calles apacibles Konoha entraron a la casa y de inmediato todo se quedo en silencio mientras Akemi era alejada del rubio por una calmada Mito, las puertas se cerraron tras el rubio con un rechinido sepulcral mientras Mito tomaba la palabra –Naruto_kun hemos decidido perdonarte tu desliz pero me temo que aun así tienes que pagar por habernos engañado- y la mujer trazo un sello mientras algo en el suelo brillaba, se trataba del sello contra los ataques físicos al rubio que acababa de desvanecer por completo mientras el rubio tenia una gran gota en la nuca mientras Tsunade se tronaba los dedos de uno de sus puños cerrados y brillante en color verde –(esto me lo merezco…pero como me va a doler)- pensó el rubio antes de que todas se le dejaran ir encima a desquitar su coraje como mejor sabían…golpeando.

Lejos de la golpiza de proporciones digas de los 5 grandes kages juntos un sonriente Orochimaru miraba como la extraña cúpula frente a el ascendía al exterior, estaba en medio de la nada en un valle rocoso donde el extraño contenedor se había aparecido cortesía del jutsus espacio temporal de Madara quien miraba todo mientras un pequeño cristal negro flotaba inundado por el poder del verdadero líder de su singular organización malvada, la cúpula se abrió mientras se destrozaba en un estallido de liquido ambarino y viscoso que se regaba por todos lados mientras el extraño ser de piel cafesosa caía al suelo quedándose inerte en el mismo –parece que tu proyecto fallo Orochimaru- dijo Madara con algo de decepción mientras la criatura comenzaba a moverse levantándose despacio y con calma hasta quedar de pie con sus imponentes dos metros de largos brazos gruesos y fuerte que llegaban casi hasta sus rodillas mientras el cristal en su pecho se tornaba de un enigmático color café y sus ojos negros se abrían con fuerza mientras el poder en la bestia parecía resonar –gggrrrooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa- rugió poderoso antes de alzar los brazos al cielo y golpear el suelo con sus dos puños cerrados provocando una ola de tierra que se alzo del suelo destrozando todo al tiempo que la gema de su pecho se volvía blanca y el extraño ser se disolvía en el aire como si fuese de viento mientras giraba con fuerza destrozando oro a su paso vuelto un tornado gigante que pulverizaba el suelo revuelto bajo la mirada asombrada de Madara esa cosa ni sellos realizaba mientras el aire se juntaba antes de que la criatura de nuevo apareciera con la piedra ahora tornándose azul mientras todo su cuerpo se volvía de agua y sacándola de platas y de aire se transformaba en un geiser gigante de agua que barría con todo a su paso mientras rugía como un rio furioso destrozando el suelo antes de que el agua abandonase al extraño ser que reasumía su forma solida mientras la roca se volvía roja y su cuero hervía mientras pies y manos se rodeaban de candentes llamas que derretían el suelo mientas que el ser monstruos juntaba sus manos en una concentración masiva de fuego y poder sobre su cabeza que arrojaba al frente estallando con un poder demoledor casi comparable con las explosiones del fallecido seguidor de Shiru, se giro a las grandes rocas desprendidas a su lado mientras la gema de su pecho se tornaba azul muy oscura y la electricidad corría por su cuerpo mientras sus manos asemejaban garras eléctricas, lanzo el golpe y las trocas se pulverizaron al tiempo que corría en dirección a una pared rocosa golpeándole con las manos y con una fuerza sobre humana la atravesaba con sus manos y la separaba usando solo su fuerza física y la electricidad, la gema se apago y la extraña criatura avanzo hasta Orochimaru y compañía inclinándose respetoso con sus puños en el suelo  
>-es asombroso, ni sellos uso y esa cantidad de poder… es casi un demonio- dijo Madara con total asombro mientras el pequeño cristal de comunicación brillaba flotando en el aire<br>-**es verdad es una bestia impresionante, necesitaremos mas de el Orochimaru de preferencia hazlos de un solo elemento no queremos que se salga de control**- dijo el cristal mientras el sanin de las serpientes asentía a sus palabras  
>-será un placer mi señor me muero de ganas de ver la cara de Naruto_kun cuando conozca al legado de su querido maestro kukukukukuku- se reía el sanin perverso sin dejar de mirar al monstruo que el mismo Hanzo había ayudado a crear.<p>

* * *

><p>Bueno que les pareció el capitulo vale la pena?, espero que si porque como vimos alguien ha aprendido un nuevo ataque y destruyo una pequeña aldea, Naruto enfrenta un momento difícil con las chicas porque Shizuka soltó la sopa y bueno ya vimos que fue lo que le paso aunque lo de Akemi comienza a preocupar será que Shineko finalmente le pego sus ideas y claro para rematar hemos conocido el proyecto mas ambicioso de hanzo en manos de los malos algo me dice que eso no es nada bueno<br>_eso va a ser un problema (el autor asiente)  
>es genial te deshaces del devorador y te salen con eso (mira al autor)<br>y por lo que se dijo no va a ser solo el (las 4 miran al autor)  
>me pregunto que ira a pasar cuando Naruto lo conozca (las cuatro con cara de duda) <em>  
>ese es el meollo de este asunto pero claro eso lo sabremos después jejeje, los veo el lunes que tengan buen fin de semana<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: sera que naruto le cumplira aquella promesa a akemi?


	192. C189: Hallazgo de muerte

Hola a todo mundo espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana yo no salí mucho el clima no se presto pero aun así no me quejo jejeje, bueno espero que este capitulo les guste porque con el da inicio esta semana pero antes claro respondere a los reviews  
><strong>Death Demon98<strong>:lo de akemi ya lo decidi no te apures lo de yukari ya vendra ella es por mucho la mas joven y no se como me saldria algo asi en cuanto a lo de natsumi se extrañan los momentos con ella verdad  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:si yo tambien pienso eso pero creeme eventualmente aliados mas poderoso van a surgir solo no te apures por esoy en cuanto a lo segundo tienes toda la razon el solo se condeno al ablandarse tanto si hanzou lo viera se vuelve a morir por ver como lo mangonean, bueno se muere despues de matar a naruto  
><strong>alex<strong>:ya veras cual es la primera y si de que le dieron una buena se la dieron  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:es verdad el deveria de cumplirle laprimesa y si la lucha contra los malos va a ser una verdadera guerra  
><strong>Nesumy19Oz<strong>: con respecto a tu duda el sello les priva del chakra si buscan herirlo tecnicamente no dice nada sobre sujetarlo y dejarlo colgando ya que despues de eso todo se ajuste para poner en riesgo su vida es otra cosa se podria decir que el sello se puede burlar ya que no fue diseñado con tiempo sino en el momento antes de que Tsunade destrozara la cara de Naruto  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si sale cada cosa y es verdad si se enteran de lo de risa el pobre vivira su vida celibe  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si se le vino una al rubio por no mantener sus antañones en su lugar y si en cuanto se enteren de qe finalmente pueden ser madres va a iniciar una guerra comparable solo con las grandes guerras ninja creeme y no naruto necesita aliados o va a morder el polvo  
><strong>Ryu no kami 007<strong>:lo considerare a ver si puede embnar considerando como va de desarrollada la historia  
>bueno como estos reviews ya quedaron es hora del capitulo de hoy<br>_me pregunto de que trata (el autor no dice nada)  
>será que al fin pasara lo del ritual de Mito (las 4 sonríen como pervertidas)<br>espero que si ya es tiempo(las 4asienten a eso)  
>aunque falta saber si Naruto sobrevivió a la paliza (las 4 asienten a eso ultimo)<br>_en eso estoy de acuerdo después de semejante paliza dudo que este de ánimos para lo de Mito aunque nunca se sabe con ese rubio

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí les va un lemon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 189: Hallazgo de muerte<strong>

Un nuevo día había llegado a las naciones elementales y claro como siempre las personas en la aldea de la hoja reanudaban sus actividades mientras en cierto recinto un grupo de mujeres hermosas y sobretodo poderosas desayunaban como siempre antes de partir a sus ocupaciones diarias después de todo fueran o no tiempos difíciles estaban próximas a una guerra aunque de eso claro casi nadie tenia la certeza de que ocurriría pronto pero algo era mas que seguro el peligro se dejaba caer sobre las naciones elementales y nadie parecía estarse dando cuenta de ello al menos no aun, la verdad pocos estaban al tanto de lo que pasaba en otras ciudades pero claro como estar al tanto si las patrullas de reconocimiento aun no habían llegado a esos lugares y las noticias aun no comenzaban a correr por el mundo como reguero de pólvora, de nuevo centrándonos en la casa Ishura cierta mujer de cabellos verde y rojos estaba sentada en una silla al pendiente del aun adolorido y apaleado rubio patriarca del clan, estaba en su cama muy cómodo recostado mientras sus brazos ambos estaban vendados desde las muñecas a los codos con una pierna atada y suspendida en el aire mientras que varias gasas cubrían las heridas mas importantes al tiempo que una venda mas estaba atada alrededor de su cráneo mientras que miraba y se quejaba de vez en cuando al respirar por las múltiples heridas en su torso y demás contusiones, los ojos de Akemi le miraban con dulzura y amor después de todo era su hijo aunque últimamente se le cruzaba cada idea por la cabeza, seguramente Yugito tenia razón y era muy mala idea estar siempre cerca de Shineko dado que sus ideas siempre tan singulares si parecían estar comenzando a afectar a la mujer pero bueno todo era cosa de aprender a lidiar con esas raras ideas que ciertamente le ayudaban a jugarle cada broma al rubio  
>-auch… como me duelen las costillas, si que se pasaron esta vez- se quejaba el rubio mientras Akemi cruzaba una de sus piernas y el rubio le miraba a su rostro tan serio<br>-deberías estar agradecido de que intervine o de lo contrario te habrían castrado- el rubio se puso algo pálido después de todo aun podía recordar como las manos de Tsunade casi parecían garras cuando trato de tomarlo justo de ahí  
>-es cierto, gracias Kasan tu siempre tan dulce y preocupándote por mi…auch mi espalda, ahora ya se lo que siente el viejo Onoki- en otros lares distantes a la aldea de las hojas un kage de nariz bulbosa se sentía extrañamente copiado, aunque enseguida lo desestimo debería ser solo su imaginación<br>-sabes Naru_chan tuviste suerte, ellas te lo perdonaron porque te aman y comprenden que en realidad ese rasgo tuyo de seducir mujeres hermosas en líos es parte de lo que les gusta de ti pero no deberías guardarles secretos- dijo la mujer mientras el rubio asentía dolorosamente a sus palabras  
>-si lo se, nunca volveré a ocultarle algo a las chicas… o la próxima si me muero, enserio porque Mito_chan me puso ese sello contra regeneración no lo merezco- el rubio tenia una mirada astimera en sus ojos mientras miraba a la mujer de cabellos verde y rojos<br>-bueno las chicas se lo pidieron y ella accedió solo por esta vez además te lo mereces..sr le hice el amor a la madre de Tenten_chan- dijo susurrante Akemi mientras la cara del rubio se puso mas blanca que la cierto Sanin que en su guarida solo sonreía al sentirse sanamente imitado  
>-ehh…kasan tu…como yo…- no pudo decir mas mientras la sonrisa de Akemi solo crecia mas y mas ante la cara de terror de su proclamado hijo que solo le miraba asustado<br>-Naru_chan recuerda que yo… siempre se lo que haces- lo dijo con un tono calmado y enigmático que puso al rubio los pelos de punta cuando ella hablaba de ese modo el siempre se sentía tan aterrado  
>-kasan yo….bueno- no pudo decir mas mientras Akemi solo sonreía negando a su actitud inclinándose suavemente sobre la cama<br>-no te acusare Naru_chan aunque me debes una y muy grande- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dulce y amorosa mientras los ojos de Naruto pues no estaban fijos en su rostro sino en su escote que dejaba ver los nada discretos senos de la peliverde y rojo que solo parpadeaba mientras el rubio alzaba la vista poco a poco  
>-…- no pudo decir nada cuando Akemi lo sorprendió y le sonrió mientras negaba a su actitud siempre tan "observadora"<br>-Naru_chan que pervertido eres jejejeje- y la mujer salió de ahí mientras el rubio mas rojo que un tomate casi parecía estar echando humo por las orejas como una tetera que ha estado demasiado tiempo al fuego

Akemi estaba de pie afuera de la habitación de Naruto meditando sobre lo que recién acababa de pasar, la verdad no era una mujer partidaria de la agresión aunque en esa ocasión el rubio se merecía un buen escarmiento pero la pregunta prevalecía en el aire como fue que se entero de lo de Risa, un hecho muy simple cuando eres la proclamada matriarca de un clan y suegra a la que todas temen y desean complacer suelen huir de ti cuando estas cerca por eso mismo Akemi era quien se tomaba las molestias de lavar la ropa de su hijo fue ahí donde encontró un volante de un remate de armas en la tienda de a familia de la chica llego con curiosidad conocía bien al rubio y el rara vez comparaba algo en remate todos sus artículos ninja solían ser de la mejor calidad posible por lo que un remate sin duda no iba a atraerlo demasiado, grande fue su sorpresa cuando curioseando en el local se hallo de pronto en la trastienda donde una incriminante prenda de ropa interior del rubio yacía tirada en un rincón junto a un sostén roto que francamente ella dudaba fuera de Tenten por el diseño tan conservador francamente parecía mas la clase de prenda de una mujer mayor, no le costo mucho trabajo deducir de quien era y claro por como los encontró le resulto muy sencillo saber que fue o que paso entre esos dos cuando no estaba segura tampoco de si eso había continuado pero de algo si estaba segura al cien por ciento, Naruto había tenido sexo con Risa y bueno tendría que encararlo sobre ello en algún momento y claro eligió el momento en el que el rubio no pudo huir aunque claro aun quedaba la reprimenda que esperaba solo efectuar ella ya que considerando como le fue antes una golpiza mas como es e iba a terminar ahora si bien muerto, -como se encuentra Naruto_kun Akemi_sama- pregunto Mito apareciendo por el corredor sacando a la mujer de sus meditaciones antes de que le sonriera y le respondiera como siempre con gran amabilidad –esta mejor Mito_chan pero, creo que deberías quitarle ese sello el ya comprendió su falta- y la sonriente mujer se alejo de ahí a paso lento mientras Mito parpadeaba y con una sonrisa amigable ingresaba a la recamara del rubio herido y mas paranoico que nunca.

Al mismo tiempo lejos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas un grupo de ninjas saltaba entre los arboles a toda velocidad, la aldea de kumo recién había sido devastada y ahora mas que nunca necesitaban suministros para seguir subsistiendo pero claro todo bajo la mas absoluta discreción para no atraer enemigos peligrosos en este momento que su amada aldea estaba por decirlo de alguna manera demasiado vulnerable por no decir inexistente después de todo los sobrevivientes casi casi vivían en las calles destruidas mientras los grupos en busca de materiales para la tan ansiada reconstrucción de Kumo, saltaban a toda prisa mientras corrían entre los arboles y claro estaban mas que motivados por la confianza vertida en ellos por su poderoso kage quien les encomendó tan importante tarea –cuanto falta taichou- pregunto uno de los ninjas al líder del grupo que saltaba hasta al frente de ellos mientras aceleraban el paso comenzando a subir por la loma al frente de ellos –no mucho el puerto esta del otro lado de la loa- todo el grupo sonrió casi habían llegado a su destino y cuando llegaron hasta la parte superior sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras la incredulidad los invadía, frente a ellos solo había muerte y desolación la alguna vez prospera aldea costera uno de los puertos mas importantes del país del rayo había desaparecido por completo reducida a escombros sepultados bajo roca endurecida por el agua de mar que lo cubría casi todo –pero… que diablos paso aquí… sepárense y busquen sobrevivientes o indicios de lo ocurrido ya!- ordeno el ninja a cargo del grupo mientras todos se separaban lo que hubiese pasado ahí fue en realidad algo devastador después de todo no se apreciaban signos algunos de resistencia puestos por lo habitantes que si bien eran en su mayoría pescadores y comerciantes que usaban el poblado como paradero comercial sin duda habrían profesado alguna clase de resistencia pero no había signo alguno de algo semejante, eso claramente fue un ataque esta no era una zona volcánica y lo que cubría la ciudad sin temor a equivocarse era lava endurecida y claro eso fue producto de un ataque devastador y sobre todo sorpresivo de eso no cabía duda alguna.

En otro rincón del mundo las personas gritaban de terror, eran solo un grupo de refugiados de la extinta aldea de la roca que marchaban en busca de asilo en el país del viento, si bien no era una travesía corta era la mas viable en las condiciones que estaban las montañas del país del rayo serian infranqueables pero ahora mismo esa ruta parecía tan atractiva, frente al grupo horrorizado apareció hacia cerca de 10 minutos esa extraña cosa, parecía una persona o eso parecía a la distancia pero cuando se acerco revelo un ser de aspecto monstruoso de una gema brillante de color rojo en el pecho mientras manos y pies se rodeaban de fuego y la gema resplandecía, se lanzo contra ellos en una andanada de ataques asesinos y mortales aplastando y destrozándolos a su paso mientras se aproximaba a su blanco en el carruaje del centro un carruaje lleno de niños y mujeres, no tenían idea de lo que esa cosa buscaba con ellos pero lucharían por salvarles a capa y espada, lastima que contra semejante bestia no fuesen capaces de durar nada, los pocos ninjas que viajaban con ellos fueron los primeros en caer bajo el poder del monstruo violento y sanguinario que los machacaba con facilidad y crueldad reduciéndolos a manchas sanguinolentas en el suelo mientras el seguía avanzando poco a poco hasta el carruaje, la ultima línea de defensa se alzo pero fue inútil de un solo golpe el monstruo barrio a los valientes hombres que cayeron al suelo sin vida mientras el proclamado demonio destrozaba el carruaje y los niños gritaban de terror a la vez que las mujeres, su gema dejo de brillar mientras el fuego se extinguía y del suelo hombres planta idénticos aparecían atrapando a mujeres y niños arrastrándolos bajo tierra mientras el monstruo se disipaba en viento como si nunca hubiese estado ahí dejando tras de si una estela de muerte y destrucción tan cruel y sangrienta que a mas de uno le causaría nauseas, -aun me pregunto para que deseas a esas personas Orochimaru- preguntaba Madara al sanin de cabellos negros que sonreía a la distancia de la batalla complacido por el éxito de su monstruoso guerrero que en el viento surcaba el cielo enfilándose al país del cobre, tenia que conseguir algo de metal del que solo en dicha provincia se hallaba el tan ansiado curinio, una rara mezcla de cobre y otro mineral desconocido que se decía caía del cielo en meteoros era por mucho un metal muy especial y necesario para generar las habilidades de la criatura que tanto trabajo le costo hacer nacer–dime Madara te dice algo el nombre Raiga- pregunto el hombre de piel pálida mientras el enmascarado asentía un shinobi renegado que se decía murió en batalla en el país de la tierra al tratar de colarse en la residencia del feudal como trabajo de secuestro pagado por sus enemigos, como fue que su seguridad lo mato nadie tenia idea pero eso era lo que se decía aunque la perversa sonrisa de Orochimaru decía otra cosa  
>-técnicamente la mente del buen Raiga ya no existe y su cuerpo dista mucho de ser el de un humano pero bueno creo que las mejoras si que valieron la pena que perdiese su humanidad- dijo el sanin perverso mientras el extraño ser se postraba ante ellos y Madara lo mirara fijamente<br>-el es Raiga!- dijo el enmascarado señalándole acusadoramente mientras el sanin solo sonreía mas que perverso  
>-ya no mas, un guerrero de estas dimensiones no se puede crear de la nada, se necesita un huésped en el cual pueda crecer para formarse de sus tejidos y adquirir su forma y sus capacidades, muchos de ellos no van a sobrevivir pero tengo grandes esperanzas en las mujeres- decia el hombre mientras su lengua se deslizaba por su labios llamando la atención de Madara<br>-hasta donde yo sabia tu preferías a los niños acaso el revivir te acomodo los gustos- pregunto el enmascarado mientras Orochimaru le miraba algo ofendido  
>-los niño serán el caldo de cultivo pero donde puede crecer mejor un ser que en un vientre kukukukukukukuku- Madara sintió escalofríos ese tipo era en verdad un monstruo aun peor que el que había creado.<p>

De regreso en la aldea de las hojas las personas seguían en lo suyo mientras cierto rubio ya sin su sello limitador de regeneración estaba bastante tranquilo en su recamara aun recuperándose de sus heridas, fue lento el como sus poderes regresaron a la normalidad pero gracias a eso ahora mismo estaba por completo sano cuando y se despojaba de sus ropas para ponerse algo mas cómodo y que le recordara menos a la colosal golpiza que recibió la noche anterior, estaba frente al espejo usando solo un pantalón cuando vio el sello en su costado, aun lo usaba y de nuevo las dudas vinieron a sumamente pero la decisión ya la había tomado –(mejor hago esto en secreto si les cuento capaz que no veo la luz del sol hasta que todas estén en cinta)- pensó el rubio con una gota en la nuca antes de tocar el sello mientras su chakra ingresaba en el poco a poco hasta que este parecía brillar mientras se difuminaba en su piel como una mancha que se diluía en agua, un hormigueo interesante corrió por todo su cuerpo especialmente en su entrepierna mientras el cosquilleo lo hacia sonreír, se miro al espejo y con una sonrisa trazo un selo idéntico al anterior en el mismo sitio solo que ese era mas que nada un almacenador para energía curativa por su volvía a pasar lo del sello que impedía a sus poderes emerger con ese sello lleno de ella esta en vez de brotar caria en el saltándose el sello de Mito el cual esperaba nunca volver a experimentar, la puerta de su recamara se cerro despacio sin hacer ruido alguno mientras la aguda nariz del rubio se llenaba del sutil aroma que tan bien conocía –Hola Natsumi_chan que te trae a la celda de este humilde prisionero- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras se giraba a la kitsune pelirroja que le miraba con una sonrisa bastante astuta –**sigue bromeando pero te tenias merecida esa golpiza por no contarnos de tu aventura, sigo sin entender porque no usas el sello de unión Naruto_kun si pusieras algo de fuerza en el todas te obedecerían de inmediato y sin chistar incluso yo**- el rubio parpadeo recordaba esa cualidad pero francamente nunca le agrado la idea de controlar la mente ni la voluntad de las chicas las amaba por como eran aun si eso implicaba que lo medio mataran en sus arranques de celos, -no soy esa clase de hombre y lo sabes- dijo el Ishura antes de sentir las suaves manos de Natsumi abrazándolo por la espalda mientras sus pechos nada modestos se oprimían contra su espalda y ella besaba su mejilla con amor y dulzura –**lo se por eso te amo Naruto_kun, sabes el dia que te quites ese sello te vas a ver tan raro estoy tan acostumbrada a vértelo puesto**- dijo ella con la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras miraba la marca en el costado del rubio que solo miraba a la kitsune por el espejo era tan bella y perfecta a sus ojos el clan Ishura estaba llena de las mujeres mas perfectas de todas y Natsumi claro que no era la excepción, aun recordaba su promesa a la zorra pero a como iban las cosas los días de paz estaban lejos de llegar "-ellas meren por darte un hijo Naru_chan-" las palabras de Akemi resonaron en su cabeza mientras el rubio solo acariciaba una de las manos de la kitsune al tiempo que sonreía -(no se si sea el momento pero… solo quiero estar en ella)- pensó antes de sonreír y darse la vuelta.

Los labios de ambos estaban atrapados en un apasionado e intenso beso que pronto comenzaba a aumentar el calor de la habitación mientras la puerta era cerrada por el sello de privacidad que Naruto impuso en la recamara –**Naruto_kun acaso pretendes compensarme con sexo**- pregunto "inocentemente" la kitsune pelirroja mientras el rubio abría suavemente su kimono dejándole caer al suelo revelando la figura voluptuosa y desnuda de Natsumi quien solo sonreía –pero que pervertida Youko_chan tengo acaso venias con intenciones de seducirme Nattsumi_chan- decía el rubio mientras la youko de nuevo le besaba, sus lenguas estaban enfrascadas en una violenta lucha mientras el rubio con el mando de la situación la empujaba poco a poco sobre la cama hasta que al final Natsumi estuvo sobre ella mientras Naruto besaba su cuello y descendía despacio por el, llego a los pechos grandes y redondos de pezones rosados y endurecidos, los lamio suavemente arrancando dulces gemidos de la garganta de la zorra que solo se arqueaba del placer clamando por mas atenciones del rubio que no paraba de lamer sus pechos –**aaahh Naruto_kun no pares**- suplicaba ella mientras los labios del rubio se abrían y cerraban entorno a sus pezones duros como piedra mientras mordisqueaba suavemente y la zorra gemía con fuerza, sus labios rodearon uno de sus pezones y comenzó a chupar con fuerza mientras Natsumi solo podía gemir mas y mas a cada segundo mientras que el rubio seguía en lo suyo, una de sus rodillas se coló entre las piernas de la pelirroja rozando a mojada entrada mientras sus labios saltaban de uno de sus pechos a otro en movimientos veloces y suculentos que le arrancaban gemidos a la zorra mientras su rodilla no dejaba de rozarse contra ella, junto los pechos con algo de fuerza mientras los pezones entraban en su boca y los chupaba ambos a la vez al tiempo que Natsumi solo podía gemir y gemir ante las caricias de su esposo de ojos azules que abandonaba sus pechos y comenzaba a bajas por su vientre plano y liso, llego hasta sus piernas que la misma pelirroja separo con gusto mientras el rubio vislumbraba su blanco frente a el, era rosado y estaba mas que mojado y listo para el, saco la lengua de la boca y se aproximo despacio a la entrepierna de la youko que solo pudo apretar la piernas al sentir como el rubio se hundía en ella –**aaahhhh**- solo eso pudo decir cuando la lengua de Naruto comenzó a retorcerse en su interior con suavidad mientras sus paredes internas le abrazaban con suavidad al tiempo que sus dulces jugos escapaban de su interior mezclándose con la saliva del rubio que no dejaba de deslizarse en ella- deliciosa como siempre Natsumi_chan- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando levemente a la kitsune antes de volver a entrar en ella mientras su lengua se deslizaba a toda velocidad entrando y saliendo mientras ella solo se retorcía mas y mas sin dejar de gemir, los dedos del rubio se colaron por sobre su entrepierna acariciando suavemente el endurecido botón provocando un espasmo fuerte e intenso que casi le nublaba la vista mientras sus ojos se cerraban con fuerza y sus jugos escapaban en un flujo intenso e imparable que la acercaba al paraíso cortesía de la lengua de Naruto.

Naruto se recostó a un lado de Natsumi que respiraba algo agitada antes de mirarlo con esa sonrisa en su cara mientras los ojos rojos de la youko bajaban hasta su entrepierna cubierta solo por la ropa interior que dejaba ver algo de buen tamaño debajo de la ropa, la Kitsune empujo al rubio sobre la cama antes de jalarle la ropa y vislumbrar su blanco entre las piernas del Ishura erecto y en su máximo –**ohh Naruto_kun eso es solo por mi**- preguntaba ella con cierta inocencia mientras sus dedos rozaban el miembro endurecido del rubio que solo pudo lanzar un suave gemido mientras la zorra acariciaba su pene en plena erección mientras el rubio solo cerraba los ojos y la zorra besaba mordisqueando suavemente su reja antes de bajar por su pecho lamio suavemente sus pezones mientras bajaba por el torso del rubio hasta que su blanco estuvo frente a sus ojos en plena erección –**tan delicioso**- y la pelirroja se relamió los labios antes se lanzarse sobre el rubio, su lengua mojada se deslizo a todo lo largo de su miembro mientras Naruto solo dejaba salir un quejido de gusto al sentir la siempre hábil y experta lengua de su zorra lamiendo su miembro erecto y listo para la batalla, Natsumi bajo por la raíz de su pene hasta enfilarse a los testículos que beso suavemente mientras lamia y se introducía en la boca al tiempo que sus dedos formando un anillo subían y bajaban por el miembro del rubio que solo podía gemir ante las caricias de la zorra que dejando sus testículos ensalivados y atendidos de nuevo comenzó a lamer su miembro a todo lo largo mientras el rubio solo podía gemir con fuerza al tiempo que ella no dejaba de recorrer su pene a todo lo largo, llego hasta la punta y con sus suaves labios la rodeo al tiempo que comenzaba a introducir el pene de Naruto dentro de su boca a paso lento y cadencioso, poco a poco la respiración de Naruto se aceleraba al paso que la kitsune devoraba su hombría poco a poco, la mitad de su pene ya estaba dentro de su boca y el solo podía seguir gimiendo con fuerza mientras los labios de Natsumi se apretaban y ella tragaba todo lo que sobraba de un golpe –aaaahhh Natsumi_chan- lanzo el gemido con fuerza mientras ella comenzaba a moverse arriba y abajo al tiempo que su lengua jugaba con la cabeza de su miembro en el interior de su boca mientras el rubio solo podía gemir mas y mas fuerte, pronto su miembro comenzaba a inflamarse y amenazaba con claras intenciones de estallar de un segundo a otro, Natsumi lo devoro por completo y le lanzo una mirada dulce y tierna al rubio era como si le estuviese pidiendo que descargara dentro de su boca, esos bellos ojos Naruto simplemente no pudo soportarlos y estallo con fuerza en su acostumbrado caudal intenso y caliente de esperma que la Kitsune devoraba con hambre mientras el rubio solo se dejaba ir hasta que cada gota de su semen se había ido dentro de la kitsune que por alguna razón estaba envuelta en una rara aura rojiza que al disiparse la revelaba en su forma hanyou con sus nueve colas esponjosas en su espalda y las orejas de zorra sobre su cabeza aunque claro ella ni cuenta se había dado ya que tenia los ojos cerrados mientras degustaba la semilla del rubio –(**sabe raro.. es mucho mas fuerte y penetrante que antes… sabe mas rico que nunca**)- abrió los ojos y vio la mirada del rubio endulzada y adorándola mientras ella volteaba al espejo para verse en su forma hibrida sobre la cama  
>-<strong>cuando paso esto<strong>- se preguntaba con curiosidad nunca había pasado eso sin que fuese voluntario y francamente eso era demasiado extraño después de todo solo paso  
>-no se, pero así te ves mas hermosa mi Youko_hime- las mejillas de Natsumi se colorearon de rosa mientras el rubio besaba su cuello y la derribaba sobre la cama.<p>

El rubio amaso suavemente los pechos de Natsumi mientras sus piernas se abrían y la kitsune le miraba con amor al tiempo que el rubio se alineaba sobre ella mas que listo para colarse dentro de ella sin pensar en nada mas –**Naruto_kun… de verdad te gusto de esta forma**- pregunto la pelirroja la verdad ninguno de los dos supo de donde vino eso quedo mas que comprobado en ocasiones anteriores que esa forma le resultaba tan bella a rubio que claro siempre acababa haciéndole el amor sin descanso pero ahora mismo algo en Natsumi ansiaba escuchar las palabras de voz y labios de Naruto –la verdad Natsumi_chan me gustas en cualquiera de tus formas y ahora mismo luces tan dulce y tierna mi bella kitsune que solo quiero hacerte mía – y empujo suavemente mientras las paredes internas de la zorra se abrían y sus piernas abrazaban al rubio sobre ella, sus golpes fueron suaves y lentos mientras su pene se hundía en el interior de la pelirroja que no podía parar de gemir al tiempo que sus paredes internas como siempre abrazaban al invasor del rubio, siempre se sentía tan llena y tan suya y esta vez no era la excepción, el pene de Naruto llego casi al fin del camino mientras el se detenía por completo y la miraba a lo ojos, -te amo Natsumi_chan- dijo con calma antes de moverse contra ella empujando contra su vientre, la pelirroja solo pudo gemir con fuerza mientras el rubio retrocedía y ella le abrazaba con las piernas negándose a dejarlo ir mientras que Naruto se movía una y otra vez en contra de Natsumi, los gemidos de ambos subían de intensidad al tiempo que los golpes de rubio se volvían mas y mas fuerzas arrancándole gemidos de placer a la biju de 9 colas –**aaaahhh siii mas llega hasta mi vientre Naruto_kun aaahhh lléname de tu semilla aaahhh**- dijo la suplicante zorra mientras el rubio de nuevo se lanzaba contra ella con golpes constantes y firmes que comenzaban a horadar su útero al tiempo que el rubio embestía con fuerza, -**aaaaahhhhhh**- la zorra se arqueo de gusto cuando el pene de Naruto llego hasta su vientre y ella solo pudo abrazarle con mas fuerza, los labios de Naruto estaban prendidos de sus pezones mientras se hundía con fuerza dentro de ella al tiempo que sus manos abrazándole por la espalda la alzaban de la cama y el miembro del ojiazul se colaba aun mas adentro, los dos gemían con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio le abrazaba con fuerza y las colas suaves de la kutsine los envolvían a ambos al tiempo que el rubio se movía con fuerza, los dos gemían como si no hubiese un mañana y el interior de Natsumi se apretaba mas y mas a cada segundo mientras que el rubio solo podía gemir mientras los ojos de ambos se encontraban, se besaron con fuerza al tiempo que sus cuerpos alcanzaban el limite y no lo soportaron mas –NATSUMI/**NARUTO**- gritaron a la vez mientras el rubio inundaba con su caliente esencia a la zorra que solo podía respirar agitada y sonriente aun en su forma hibrida la kitsune le abrazaba con sus colas mientras el pene de Naruto seguía segregando semen dentro del vientre de su esposa de nueve colas que sonreía, ninguno se dio realmente cuenta pero la marca de unión casi parecía brillar con fuerza en ese momento quizá era el momento justo para la kitsune aunque claro eso solo el tiempo lo iba a decir  
>-(espero que Naru_chan me de nietos pronto, me muero por cargar uno de sus bebes en mis brazos)- pensaba Akemi a la salida de la habitación que si bien no se podía abrir nadie decía que no se podía fisgonear por la cerradura y ahora mismo ella estaba mirando como el rubio volvía a la carga contra la kitsune que ahora estaba arriba de el moviéndose con fuerza mientras el color rojo teñía las mejillas de la mujer y gotas rojas caían de su nariz antes de alejarse negando a sus raras ideas.<p>

Lejos del nido de amor del rubio el grupo de ninjas de la nación oculta entre las nubes…o escombros en este momento regresaban muertos del cansancio si bien el puerto estaba algo retirado no fue nada que el sunshin usando indiscriminadamente no resolviera aunque claro eso los dejo a todos medio muertos y ahora mismo eran atendidos por los médicos mientras el extrañado raikage llegaba con ellos dado su regreso tan inesperado y veloz aunque cuando escucho las noticias solo pudo decir una cosa –COMO QUE LA ALDEA ESTA POR COMPLETO DESTRUIDA!- grito a los cuatro vientos mientras todo mundo le miraba incrédulo porque ahora mismo estaba agitando furiosamente al pobre jounin que estaba casi inconsciente por los zarandeos de su poderoso líder –raikage_kun deberías dejarlo o lo vas a matar- dijo Kimiko a un lado del hombre que sin creerlo se sonrojo levemente por el mote cariñoso de la chica mientras el pobre ninja agitado se prometía a si mismo agradecerle a esa chica por salvar su integridad de la nada calmada reacción de su jefe que ciertamente no estaba nada feliz y ahora mismo exigía saber que diablos había ocurrido en ese sitio; casi al mismo tiempo un grupo de emisarios comerciales arribaban a una de las ciudades mas importantes del país del oro solo para toparse con un espectáculo digno de una pesadilla, la ciudad estaba en ruinas con cientos de cadáveres regados por todos lados pero lo mas espeluznante era el extraño monolito de roca del cual pendía el cadáver sin vida del feudal junto a su familia mientras las aves carroñeras comenzaban a comerle provocando que varios de los emisarios vomitasen con fuerza –Okura, quiero un mensajero esto tienen que saberlo en el país del hierro alguien esta atacando las naciones neutrales- dijo el hombre el líder de la comitiva mientras el mencionado corría se avecinaba el momento de que el mundo entero supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo bajo sus propias narices y que claro nadie esperaba por ningún lado; al mismo tiempo en una guarida oscura un hombre enmascarado caminaba por los pasillos sellando los gritos de terror de los infantes que el sanin de piel palida ya comenzaba a usar para experimentar mientras las mujeres clamaban por las vidas de los niños pero dentro de raros cilindros no había mucho que ella pudieran hacer –ya tranquilos no lloren tanto sus tejidos y órganos van a dar paso a los mas poderosos seres que el mundo ha visto deberían estar orgulloso de que serán parte de lo que ellas van a gestar en sus cuerpos kukukukuku- todas las mujeres sintieron terror las puertas del laboratorio se cerraban y lo sabían ninguno iba a volver a ver la luz del día de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Y se termino el capitulo que tal espero que la manera de empezar la semana les halla gustado porque como vimos parece que el mundo esta próximo a enterarse de las cosas que los malos andan haciendo y claro parece que la muerte no le corrigió a Orochimaru pero en nadita sus gustos y siniestras tendencias de experimentación es mas creo que las empeoro y lo único positivo del capitulo fue lo que paso en la casa Ishura entre el rubio y la pelirroja aunque me pregunto si traerá consecuencias<br>_yo espero que si traiga consecuencias (el autor sonríe)  
>es verdad ya se necesita algo así (las 4 asienten)<br>aunque cuando todas los sepan (comienza a sonreír y el autor siente nervios)  
>Naruto no saldrá de su casa en semanas (las 4 sonríen pervertidamente)<br>_quizá en eso ellas tienen razón pero aun falta saber que va a pasar con eso

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: ira Natsumi a quedar embarazada?


	193. C190: Legado disperso

Hola gente como les va espero que bien, y si ya saben a que he venido solo a traerles otro esperado capitulo de este loco loco fic que créanme en este capitulo se va a poner aun mas loco de lo usual pero mejor no me adelanto y paso a los reviews  
><strong>alex<strong>: sabes eso es muy problable aunque claro el rubio no les ha dicho nada de eso y es verdad cuando sepan lo del sello no lo van a soltar hasta dejarlo como ciruela pasa  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:estoy deacuerdo contido el deberia usar el sello para mantenerlas a raya pero como vemos el crazon del rubio es su mayor debilidad y fortaleza y sabes en kuroi no unmei estoy plasmando al rubio frio y crual que todos ansiabamos conocer  
><strong>Death demon98<strong>: ok lo de snada ya viene solo es cosa de arregalr un par de cuestiones y el encuentro se volvera inminente, lo de yukari ya tengo ideas en mi cabeza pero debo arreglarlas primero y sabes he pensado algo para blair luego te lo cuento por mp  
><strong>abelsaisanchez<strong>:creme mas de uno piensa igual que tu  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si orochimaru solo sirve bien muerto y si se que esos momentos los debo pero coforme pueda los ire agregando para que tengan cierto sentido en la historia y ya vienen las angeloids no te preocupes  
><strong>Buty<strong>:en algun momento akemi tendra lo suyo creeme pero por otro lado los lemon con natsumi me resultan muy atractivos y no se porque y tienes razon me pregunto que cara ira a poner el rubio cuando sepa de la cosa que ayudo a crear hanzo y no te apres dudo que alguien mas valla a revivir  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:sabes eso es muy probabe yo tambien dudo que sea un nieto jejeje y si ya era hora de que supieran que los estan acabando y ellos ni sus luces  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si eso es muy probable ellos van a ganar cuando las chicas se den cuenta de lo que paso con el sello y si akemi cada vez piensa mas como esposa que como madre no crees  
>bueno esto ya quedo asi que pasen con el loco capitulo y del porque le digo loco ya lo verán jejeje<strong><br>**_que estas tramando (mira al autor)  
>si cuenta cuenta (el autor n dice nada)<br>aunque sea danos solo un spoiler a nosotras (el autor les susurra algo)  
>QUEEEEEEE ( el autor se tapa los oídos) <em>  
>diablos casi me deja sordo, bueno espero que les guste el cap<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

saldo al capitulo 190: mas de un millon 80 mil palabras, **68** alertas **108** favoritos y **1139** reviews que alegria, y sii ya me acerco al capitulo 200

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 190: Legado disperso<strong>

Akemi estaba bastante feliz mientras recorría los pasillos de la casa Ishura de hecho recién había terminado de observar lo que su hijo estaba haciendo con su esposa kitsune y ciertamente fue algo que no esperaba ver, después de todo le habían terminado doliendo las rodillas y la espalda por estar en cuclillas pero a quien no le dolerían después de haber estado mas de 2 horas en la misma posición espiando y sobretodo escuchando los suaves gemidos de Natsumi mientras Naruto le poseía sin parar en el interior de su recamara, la verdad ellos aun no paraban de andar en lo suyo y solo por el cansancio de estar en la misma posición fue que Akemi se desplazo a la sala de la casa para descansar un poco y beber te en compañía de la siempre amable Tsunami de hecho para ellas ya se había vuelto una costumbre el beber esos relajantes tés cuando la casa estaba en calma para pasar el tiempo y claro para que la mujer de la ola le contase a la matriarca de cabellos verde y rojos sobre lo que pasaba en esa casa cuando ella aun no se incorporaba al clan Ishura mientras que ciertamente Tsunami estaba incorporada a la familia aunque claro los detalles antes de que ella decidiera integrarse al clan eran mas que nada desconocidos para ella pero considerando lo comunicativas que eran las mujeres Inuzuka cuando alardeaban de su alfa pues eso aclaraba algunos puntos que n tenían del todo claros  
>-porque esta tan roja Akemi_sama- pregunto la mujer de Nami no kuni a la sonrojada mujer que solo le sonrió antes de desestimar sus mejillas enrojecidas<br>-oh no es nada Tsunami_chan solo son cosas de siempre ya sabes – dijo ella con una sonrisa amistosa y dulce mientras Tsunami bebía algo de te y bajaba la taza hasta la mesita en la sala de la casa Ishura  
>-Naruto_kun tiene mucha resistencia verdad Akemi_sama- la cara de Akemi reflejo algo de sorpresa cuando la mujer de cabellos oscuros dijo aquello y le sonrió de esa manera tan cómplice<br>-y tu como sabes que eso estaba mirando Tsunami_chan?- si era una muy buena pregunta la que recién lanzaba Akemi y era mas que obvio que esperaba una respuesta que no involucrase la palabra "espiar"  
>-Akemi_sama esa mirada en sus ojos y ese sonrojo solo los tenemos cuando vemos a Naruto_kun teniendo sexo con alguna de nostras jejeje si no la conociera bien juraría que estaba excitada y deseosa de estar en lugar de ella jejejeje- la risa de Tsunami era dulce y calmada mientras que las mejillas de Akemi se coloreaban mas<br>-(pero que cosas pienso)- se reprendía la mujer mientras su mente se llenaba de imagenes bastante graficas de lo que el rubio y la youko hacían solo que en lugar de Natsumi la que estaba con Naruto era ella  
>-Akemi_sama… usted..- Tsunami no pudo terminar la oración al ver las mejillas mas que rojas de Akemi y las gotas de sangre que caían de su nariz ciertamente no ayudaban a disimular las ideas que estaba teniendo en ese momento<br>-Akemi_sama que piensa que esta tan roja- inquirió Tsunami a la mujer apenada que solo se reía de sus pensamientos tratando de alejarles de ella después de todo su rol en este clan ya estaba decidido verdad.

En la recamara de cierto rubio ojiazul este aun estaba desnudo y gimiendo con fuerza, yacía tendido en la cama de espaldas con una sensual pelirroja moviéndose sobre el, cuantas veces había terminado dentro de Natsumi ya no tenia la menor idea pero de algo estaba seguro no deseaba dejar de hacerlo pronto, la pelirroja subía y bajaba por su miembro con fuerza mientras este se hundía en su entrepierna adentrándose hasta su vientre con fuerza mientras la zorra no paraba de gemir –**aaahhh Naruto_kun**- sus gemidos resonaban con fuera mientras el rubio se alzaba de la cama para abrazarle de nuevo mientras sus labios de unían y sus lenguas se trenzaban en una lucha feroz por el control sin que dejasen de moverse uno contra el otro con fuerza, el miembro del rubio salía y entraba sin detenerse mientras Natsumi solo podía gemir cada vez mas fuerte, las manos del rubio acariciaron sus pechos mientras sus labios bajaban por su cuello esbelto hasta los pechos que eran alzados suavemente por sus manos para prenderse de los endurecidos pezones de la kitsune pelirroja que solo podía gemir mas y mas con cada fuerte embestida del rubio que no se detenía por nada del mundo, giraron sobre la cama y el rubio quedo sobre ella de nuevo, las piernas de Natsumi le rodearon de las caderas incitándole a entrar aun mas en ella de ser posible, se arrojaba contra ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras la cama crujía por cada golpe al tiempo que el rubio acariciaba el suave cuerpo de la kitsune pelirroja que no paraba de gemir bajo sus caricias –**aaahhh Naruto_kun no pares mas aaahhh dame mas aaaahhhh**- las palabras de la ojiroja solo incitaban a Naruto seguir y seguir como era cada vez que se trenzaban en encuentros de ese tipo mientras que el Ishura se detenía poco a poco colándose hasta en fondo de su cuerpo mientras que su miembro se quedaba atrapado entre las paredes internas de la zorra que no paraba de gemir mientras el miembro de Naruto latía con fuerza dentro de ella al tiempo que Naruto de nuevo le besaba con amor mientras sus leguas jugaban y sus manos se entrelazaban sobre la cama mientras Naruto comenzaba a moverse despacio contra ella de nuevo –aaahh Natsumi_chan te amo tanto- susurro el rubio mientras su miembro ingresaba de nuevo en el útero de la zorra que solo pudo gemir con una enorme sonrisa mientras el calor de su cuerpo aumentaba y el miembro del rubio comenzaba a inflamarse anunciando el estallido inminente que se avecinaba en cualquier segundo –aaahh me vengooooo- gritaron a la vez mientras estallaban en conjunto en un intenso orgasmo que los arrastraba como siempre casi al borde de la inconsciencia mientras el rubio derramaba su semen dentro de la pelirroja que sonriendo solo podía sentir como Naruto la llenaba como siempre.

Lejos de Konoha en la aldea oculta entre la niebla el mizukage como siempre atendía los pendientes de la reconstrucción de su aldea que estaba casi al cien por ciento de elevarse de nuevo de la devastación como era necesario para el país del agua aunque lejos estaban ellos de saber lo que estaba ocurriendo en el resto del mundo ninja o eso era lo que se esperaba –oye que es eso- dijo uno de los ninjas vigías de las costas cuando un pequeño barco de remos flotando a la deriva encallo en las costas, normalmente no se aproximarían un barco que alguien pierde por descuidado aunque la mano que sobresalía por uno de los costados les llamaba mucho la atención y fue por eso que se aproximaron hasta el, por eso mismo el Mizukage en este momento estaba caminando por las calles en reconstrucción de la aldea de la niebla estaba ya caí al 90% de la reconstrucción y ciertamente cuando sus ninjas le informaron sobre hallazgo en las costas de Kiri de inmediato corrió hasta el hospital uno de los primero edificios remodelados y se interno en sus pasillos en busca del medico encargado, que en cuanto le vio le informo del estado del hombre, estaba demasiado herido y con quemaduras en el 60% de su cuerpo pero los indicios indicaban que esas heridas habían sido producto de roca fundida o en otras palabras fueron a causa de lava como lo indicaban los restos de la mencionada sustancia en sus heridas pero lo mas inquietante fue su punto de origen las forma en que estaba construido el arco y los relieves en el mismo eran solo procedentes de una zona de uno de los mayores puertos costeros del continente principal y que el hombre estuviese ahí en ese estado no indicaba nada bueno y eso claro que incitaba las dudas en el kage que ahora mismo miraba al hombre conectado al respirador mientras el monitor cardiaco emitía un ligero pitido que resonaba en la habitación mientras el hombre se quejaba sin parar –no vivirá mucho, sus heridas estaban muy infectadas de seguro floto sin atención medica por mas de un día en el mar, no creo que viva mucho mizukage_sama- dijo el medico a cargo del hombre mientras el kage se aproximaba al casi muerto individuo que respiraba agitado y con dificultad mientras abría levemente los ojos mirando al hombre frente a el –que paso?- pregunto el hombre mientras el paciente abría la boca con problemas tratando de hablar mientras se retiraba la mascara del rostro con dificultad del mismo al tiempo que su boca se abría mientras se esforzaba por hablar mientras tosía con fuerza -lava…su lava… destruyo todo- dijo el hombre antes de desmayarse mientras el monitor emitía un pitido constante y los médicos corrían a toda prisa tratando de despertar al hombre pero era inútil ya había fallecido mientras que el mizukage salía de la habitación para encarar a sus ninjas subordinados que le miraban con duda  
>-dijo que la lava destruyo todo- murmuro el mizukage mientras el ninja del ojo parchado tomaba la palabra<br>-eso no puede ser, ningún ninja puede modelar yoton a esa escala a excepción de un jinchuriki de iwa que se supone ya murió y Mei_sama, y realmente dudo que ella fuera capaz de algo semejante- dijo el ninja de nombre Ao mientras que el mizukage asentía a sus palabras  
>-estoy de acuerdo contigo Ao dudo que Mei fuese responsable de algo así, lo mejor será despachar alguien para que investigue- de inmediato el ninja del parche recito un fuete Hai antes de salir de ahí en la búsqueda de un equipo para indagar el mencionado asunto<p>

De nuevo en la destruida aldea de Kumo el raikage estaba de pie escuchando atentamente las palabras de las hermanas de la tormenta sobre lo referente a su resurrección y sobretodo lo pertinente al ejercito del enemigo la cara de Bee y A reflejo sorpresa al saber que el enemigo poseía una gran cantidad de enemigos resucitados aunque por alguna razón las chicas no recordaban bien las cosas en cuanto comenzaron a hablar de eso sus recuerdos comenzaron a volverse mas y mas borrosos hasta el punto en que se volvían mas como un sueño que como otra cosa y eso solo indicaba que de alguna manera Madara previo la posible traición de las chicas o en su defecto su derrota y se las arreglo para que la información no escapase de ellas estuviesen con vida o no, A suspiro las cosas estaban mucho mas complicadas de lo que esperaba -entonces por lo que pueden decir entre las filas de akatsuki hay mas individuos resucitados- dijo el raikage mientras las chicas asentían a sus palabras y el hombre de musculatura pronunciada resoplaba mirando al horizonte mientras que su hermano permanecía callado a su lado mirándole con seriedad algo inusual en el mientras que el raikage solo miraba hacia su aldea en plena ruina mientras la búsqueda de sobrevivientes o en este caso cuerpos seguía adelante elevando aun mas los números de fallecidos mientras que los ninjas seguían en sus búsquedas y remoción de escombros –entre sus filas había alguien capaz de modelar yoton?- pregunto el raikage a las hermanas que parpadearon un poco mientras comenzaban a pensar no estaban seguras ese bloqueo que Madara coloco era bastante bueno al parecer estaba enganchado a su control por eso mismo sus recuerdos mientras le servían no eran del todo claros en ese momento aunque pensándolo bien habían algunos rostros que les venían a la mente en ese momento aunque claro no estaban seguras de nada –recuerdo que había un tipo bastante raro que olía como a quemado como se llamaba …Kumoto, Orioko, Makoto creo que era Makoto- dijo la mayor de las chicas mientras el raikage parpadeaba era solo un nombre pero a menos era algo de información y eso serviría mucho, después de todo si ese tal Makoto era el responsable y si en efecto usaba lava seguramente salió de la aldea de la niebla todo era cosa de preguntarle al mizukage aunque claro su relación con kiri nunca fue la mejor pero considerando que la ciudad que fue destruida era un punto neural y neutral entre ellos sin duda el asunto le iba a interesar y mucho, fue entonces cuando un cansado ninja se postro ante el raikage respirando mas que agitado  
>-Raikage_sama! Hay mas de 5 aldeas costeras destruidas!- dijo el agitado hombre mientras los equipos de reconocimiento enviaban sus informes que recién llegaron a la aldea y de inmediato se le mandaron al kage que con un gesto incrédulo o alzaba a su ninja<br>-que carajos estas diciendo como que 5 ciudades mas fueron destruidas- lo agitaba con fuerza antes de que Kumiko le calara colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del kage que soltó al asustado ninja  
>-si señor llegaron los informes de los grupos los pueblos de kogama, tsumaio, las aldeas menores de Kigana y Shibuya todas están en ruinas dicen que pareciera que un volcán y un maremoto hubiesen pasado por el sitio- dijo el ninja antes de guardar silencio mientras el raikage se quedaba callado eso no era bueno pero nada<br>-están aplastando nuestras vías de comunicación, no solo las del país del rayo también las de todo el continente manda un mensaje a Yugito ella debe saber esto y que informe al hokage nosotros nos encargaremos de mandar una viso al país del hierro esto deben saberlo- el ninja obedeció desvaneciéndose de ahí en el acto mientras el Raikage solo miraba al firmamento todo parecía estar poniéndose aun mas mal que antes.

De regreso a la aldea de la hoja la hora de la comida había pasado y como siempre un montón de personas satisfechas en su mayoría mujeres estaban sentadas perezosamente en la sala de la casa mientras clones rubios limpiaban la mesa y este a su vez estaba muy sereno sentado en su sillón sin dejar de lanzarle miradas de suplica de perdón a Ino quien si bien le sonreía simplemente no deseaba sostenerla la mirada sin duda el asunto de su madre no estaba del todo arreglado y tendría que esforzarse para lograr corregir las cosas con ella, Mito a su vez miraba con curiosidad al clan de Naruto los gustos del rubio eran mas que claros y esos "saltaba" a la vista en la mayoría de las chicas exceptuando claro a algunas de ellas pero bueno la variedad era buena aunque en el caso de Naruto eso era llevado al extremo, entonces Karin alzo la cabeza mientras parpadeaba un par de veces y miraba a uno de los muros de la casa –que pasa Karin_chan?- pregunto el rubio mientras la pelirroja de lentes se quedaba mirando el costado de la casa y todo mundo le prestaba atención –alguien anda de mirón y es un perro caliente y engreído- todo mundo supo de inmediato a que se refería la pelirroja incluso Tsume suspiro resignada su hijo Kiba al parecer tenia esas costumbres mas que arraigadas en su ser y al parecer se negaba a dejarle ir y eso a la larga no era nada bueno para el pero al parecer le gustaba mucho ser de esa forma –tal vez debería escarmentarlo de una buena vez- murmuro Naruto mientras una ancha y espeluznante sonrisa aparecía en su casa todas las chicas contando a la poderosa Uzumaki sintieron escalofríos antes de que el rubio se desvaneciera en el aire, no querían saber que le iba a hacer pero de algo estaban seguras Kiba iba a sufrir y mucho, -disculpa Karin_san pero como supiste que el estaba ahí afuera- pregunto la mujer pelirroja a la chica de lentes que con una sonrisa de confianza se ajustaba los lentes mientras sonreía triunfal –es una de mis mejores habilidades Mito_sama, puedo percibir el chakra de las demás personas y rastrearles donde quiera que vallan siempre y cuando se mantengan en el rango correcto de distancia incluso puedo rastrear firmas de chakra con semanas de ventaja- todas miraron a Karin con cierto asombro al parecer aparte de pervertida la chica tenia otros talentos que casi nunca mostraba, por su parte Mito miraba fijamente a Karin como evaluándola de arriba abajo mientas esta solo se sentía algo incomodada algo en esa mujer en verdad parecía intimidante aunque en este momento mas bien parecía estarla estudiando  
>-dime Karin_san de donde eres- pregunto la mujer resucitada a lo que la pelirroja realmente no comprendía<br>-pues soy de Kusa aunque llegue muy joven a la aldea la verdad soy huérfana y me llevaron ahí unos ninjas que me rescataron mientras vagaba por el bosque porque lo pregunta- si Karin ahora si que no tenia idea del porque esa mujer le estaba preguntando eso aunque la sonrisa que se formaba en su cara era muy interesante  
>-ya veo, Tsunade_chan podrías hacer una prueba de correspondencia de chakra entre ella y yo por favor- dijo la mujer mientras la ojimiel extrañada por semejante petición le obedecía realizando el mencionado jutsu<br>-esta bien aunque no se porque me lo pides – sus manos brillaron con tintes verdes mientras las colocaba sobre Mito tornándose levemente moradas y luego naranjoso entonces extendió una mano sobre Karin obteniendo un resultado muy parecido  
>-Lo sabia!- dijo la mujer pelirroja para desconcierto de todo mundo mientras Tsunade no dejaba de mirar a Karin<br>-eso no puede ser que significa esto abuela- pregunto la ojimiel a Mito quien se le quedo mirando con ojos fijos y una mirada que congelaría a un mastodonte  
>-Tsunade_chan no me digas abuela de ahora en adelante esta bien- dijo dulcemente mientras la rubia solo temblaba de miedo después de todo las mujeres de su familia siempre fueron muy sensibles en cuanto a su edad<p>

Mito sonrió sentando a Karin en una silla mientras colocaba sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica que solo parpadeaba sin comprender bien que estaba pasando aunque el hecho de estar sentada frente a Mito con esa mirada de incredulidad de Tsunade le daba un cierto presentimiento aunque no sabia de que –Karin_chan… tu tienes sangre Uzumaki- dijo la alegre mujer mientras todas las demás miraban a la pelirroja antes de claro reaccionar como se esperaría –QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!- si el grito resonó en toda la propiedad mientras el rubio seguía en lo suyo y Kiba sufría pero eso no era lo importante ahora mismo de inmediato la lluvia de preguntas no se hizo esperar para la mujer pelirroja de mayor edad por no decir vieja, la mujer estaba mas que feliz mientras las chicas de nuevo tomaban asiento y Mito comenzaba a hablar con calma –hace muchos años antes de que Kushina_chan viniera a Konoha en Uzu existía la casa de sensores, era una rama del clan Uzumaki dedicada al rastreo de los mejores de todo el mundo inclusive una de esas niñas iba a ser la elegida para contener a Natsumi pero el ataque del enemigo diezmo mucho esa rama y se mando a Kushina_chan a Konoha después de eso la casa comenzó a desaparecer mientras los miembros se reintegraban al clan principal pero su mayor característica era sin duda su capacidad sensorial mucho mayor a la de un ninja estándar así como la que Karin_chan demostró hace un momento- todas miraron a Karin y aunque lo que Mito decía poseía cierta lógica era algo bastante increíble después de todo ella nunca dio señales de portar dicha sangre entonces Tsunade tomo la palabra el jutsu que había realizado estaba diseñado para buscar cierta familiaridad entre el chakra de personas con rasgos sanguíneos semejantes y por lo visto esa relación entre Mito y Kain existía por lo que la relación con Kushina seguramente seria mas fuerte dado que entre ella y la chica de lentes había menos edad de diferencia –yo pensaba que los Uzumakis estaban casi extintos tras la caída de Uzu y ahora sale una mas de quien sabe donde eso si es raro- dijo Yurako mientras las demás Inuzuka asentían a sus palabras y Shineko solo sonreía ante la cara de desconcierto de las chicas –**eso pensabas tu pero no todo es así de simple si mal no recuerdo una Uzumaki se fue a kumo para verificar el sellado de Hachibi y el mío de hecho creo que nunca regreso a Uzu**- dijo la gata mientras Mito asentía a sus palabras y las chicas solo parpadeaban eso si que eran datos que nadie esperaba conocer –es verdad la joven Kiyana nunca regreso de Kumo jeje creo que se enamoro de alguien por allá- todas suspiraron ante la nueva información ahora resultaba que a lo mejor en Kumo también había uzumakis entonces porque pretendieran secuestrar a Kushina hacia tantos años la respuesta fue muy simple la identidad de la chica era por completo confidencial.

-oye Karui… que tu abuela no se llamaba Kiyana?- pregunto Yugito a la esbelta pelirroja mientras todo mundo la voleaba a ver mientras la chica solo parpadeaba algo confundida –si así se llamaba porque?- nadie dijo nada mientras una incrédula Tsunade repetía el procedimiento antes realizado con Karin y Mito solo que ahora era entre Karui y Kasumi, sus charas eran ciertamente diferentes y eso era un hecho y cuando su chakra no resonó igual todo mundo tuvo un respiro hasta que comenzaron a sincronizarse bastante –tiene que ser un mal chiste- dijo la rubia de ojos color miel al tiempo que Karui solo parpadeaba confundida y ciertamente incrédula –que alegría parece que Karui_chan también tiene sangre Uzumaki- dijo la mas que feliz Akemi mientras todo mundo miraba ala chica que simplemente no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando –esperen un segundo ustedes están diciendo que estoy emparentada con ella!-señalo a Mito quien no dejaba de sonreír mientras Tsnade solo miraba sin creer lo que estaba pasando en la casa Ishura al parecer el clan Uzumaki no estaba tan extinto como se creía al menos no en cuanto a miembros femeninos se refería y bueno ciertamente en menos de 5 minutos sus números habían aumentado en cantidad de dos integrantes mas –parece que si somos familia Karui_chan me sorprende que nadie lo notara digo el temperamento fuerte el coraje que nubla la mente y las habilidades ya sea con espada o sellado son cosa de toda Uzumaki- decía Mito mientras todo mundo miraba fijamente a la chica de ojos amarillosos que solamente parpadeaba aun sin creerse nada de nada de lo que estaba sucediendo en esta rara y extraña casa –la verdad a Karui le falta el "encanto" principal de una mujer de sangre Uzumaki- dijo la sonriente Anko señalando a la clara disparidad entre la chica de piel morena y las otras mujeres pelirrojas ciertamente estaba mas cercana ala edad de Karin y Kasumi y aun así no llegaba a sus dimensiones es mas Kushina una Uzumaki de sangre casi pura le sobrepasaba y no se dijera Tsunade que al tener sangre Senju en sus venas aun así se la llevaba de encuentro no se dijera Mito con ella ninguna de las chicas tenia posibilidad de ganar y claro eso solo deprimió a la chica que dejo caer su cabeza viendo al suelo, resultaba que era descendiente de un clan poderosos lleno de las mujeres mas bellas y voluptuosas del mundo y ella tuvo la mala suerte de heredar el físico de mujeres de la familia de su padre donde todas las mujeres eran delgadas y recias con casi nada en el pecho.

-no te apures Karui_chan estoy segura que tienes otros encantos además nostras te cuidaremos mas que bien después de todo aun tienes muchas cosas que aprender- dijo Mito con cierto aire de sabiduría mientras que la kunoichi pelirroja le miraba con duda después de todo que cosas podrían enseñarle esas mujeres que ella no fuese capaz de aprende de algún otro ninja –nosotras te enseñaremos a complacer a nuestro semental- dijo Mito con una sonrisa de ensoñación mientras el resonar de los dos pares de gemelas azotando contra el suelo inconscientes se escuchaba en la sala al tiempo que mas de una de las mujeres se ponía mas que roja incluyendo a cierta peliblanca de Kumo que no dejaba de tachar a cierto rubio de pervertido aunque ahora se preguntaba seriamente quien era el verdadero problema en esa casa de locos, -pero que clase de cosas dice Mito_sama!- grito la mas que roja Karui mientras la Uzumaki mayor solo le tomaba de los hombros y la miraba con ojos calmados y mirada fija que la dejaba en el instante mas callada que una roca –no tengas miedo Karui_chan es deber de las mujeres Uzumaki asegurarnos de preservar nuestro linaje con el mejor candidato a esposo que podamos tener por eso mismo yo como Uzumaki de mayor rango decreto que el estatus de poligamia se reincida y por lo tanto cuanta Uzumaki que le guste a Naruto_kun debe por decreto del clan integrarse a nuestra familia- dijo con mucha solemnidad mientras que las demás mujeres miraban a Mito con una mezcla de extrañez y duda después de todo eso era algo francamente innecesario después de todo Naruto ya disponía de esa cualidad que ella la declarara no venia ni al caso aunque claro ninguna selo iba a hacer notar no fuera a enojarse con la responsable de tirarle su pequeña fantasía –creo que las Uzumaki no están tan extintas como pensábamos todas, que sigue después que Tayuya también lo sea- dijo Tsume mientras todo mundo la miraba a ella antes de voltear a ver a la pelirroja de malos modales que solo estaba ahí cruzada de brazos ciertamente tenia un carácter fuerte, era bastante talentosa y poderosa para sus estándares de entrenamiento y claro estaba el hecho de que era una huérfana pelirroja que apareció en el país de los campos del arroz un día para ser acogida por una familia que a la postre moriría bajo el ataque de criminales arrojándola a las garras del sanin de las serpientes responsable de mucho sufrimiento en la vida de la chica que ahora mismo solo alzaba una de sus cejas -¿Qué?- pregunto con una voz agresiva mientras la nerviosa mujer rubia procedía a repetir la operación y claro todo mundo se quedo en shock

-no puede ser, esto simplemente no puede ser ella también- decía la rubia sin creer nada de nada pero al parecer Tayuya si compartía cierta familiaridad con las otras mujeres y dada esta serie de hallazgos accidentales resultaba que los números del clan Uzumaki acababan de aumentar en 3 individuos mas mientras que la pelirroja del sonido solo murmuraba cosas sobre no creer posible estar emparentada con la pervertida de lentes que solo sonreía mientras todo mundo se alejaba un poco de la fracción Uzumaki del clan Ishura ciertamente fue algo por demás inesperado –oh vamos no tienen porque ponerse así es natural que las uzumaki estemos dispersas por el mundo después de todo en uzu no había muchos hombre dignos de llamar la atención de una Uzumaki por eso mismo muchas se fueron de Uzu y nunca regresaron es mas creo que una vino a Konoha mucho antes que yo- decía la pelirroja mientras todo mundo parpadeaba ahora resultaba que había mas Uzumakis en Konoha tenia que ser un muy mal chiste después de todo algo así nunca lo esperarían –ahora que lo dice Mito_sama, la matriarca del clan Inuzuka era pelirroja- dijo Ran mientras todo mundo miraba a las Inuzuka que de parecido con ellas no tenían nada por decirlo de alguna manera aunque claro con lo emocionada que estaba Mito ella misma realizo la prueba de sincronización de chakra donde para tristeza de ella la prueba dio un parentesco mínimo al parecer paso mucho tiempo y sangre en la familia Inuzuka por lo que sus rasgos Uzumaki estaban perdidos de ahí que ninguna de ellas tuviese el cabello rojo –**quizá no tienen los rasgos de Mito pero de que son tan pervertidas como las Uzumaki lo son**- dijo Natsumi mientras todas le miraban unas con cara de asombro y otras mas con sonrisas estas las Inuzuka y Mito junto a Karin mientras que Karui aun no salía de su depresión y Tayuya se negaba a aceptar ser familia de la chica de lentes  
>-oye Natsumi, nosotras no somos pervertidas- dijo Kushina cuando finalmente pudo reaccionar ante el comentario de la kitsune<br>-entonces como le dices a compartir tu marido con tu hija- las dos pelirrojas madre e hija se pusieron bastante rojas  
>-<strong>o al hecho de que protagonizaron un trió con el<strong>- Shineko sonreía mientras ellas se ponían aun mas rojas que antes y todo mundo las miraba  
><strong>-yo creo que la perversión en la sangre Uzumaki ha prevalecido en las Inuzuka por eso todas buscan un hombre fuerte que les de hijos sanos<strong>- dijo Hitomi mientras Reiko le miraba asintiendo a sus palabras  
>-<strong>es verdad los dos clanes se parecen bastante se puede decir que son dos clases diferentes de "perras"-<strong> dijo la biju artificial mientras las Inuzuka solo sonreían y Kushina se ponía aun mas roja mientras que Kasumi bueno  
>-YA CALLENSE QUE SEAMOS LAS PERRAS DE NARUTO_KUN NO DEBERIA SER ALGO QUE LLAME LA ATENCION DE TODAS- si la pobre pelirroja se desenmascaro sola y claro eso solo genero muchas carcajadas de parte de todas las demás<p>

Fue entonces cuando el rubio sonriente hizo acto de aparición mientras todo mundo agitaba y reclamaba, un poco de instinto asesino después todas estaban calmadas y le explicaban al rubio sus hallazgos en verdad sorprendentes aunque la sonrisa del rubio resultaba algo enigmática –corazón ya decía yo que el interior de todas ustedes tenia algo muy semejante- de inmediato todas se pusieron algo rojas a excepción de Mito y Karin que sonreían orgullosas Tayuya que murmuraba cosas sobre sementales rubio que seles iba la boca y claro las otras pelirrojas estaban en lo suyo mientras Karui solo negaba haber sostenido alguna clase de encuentro intimo con el rubio que de nuevo la sacaba del apuro, no le gustaba comparar a las chicas pero era imposible no hacerlo cuando notas esas similitudes entre ellas a la hora de la cama, al parecer la historia del clan Uzumaki estaba lleno de interesantes hechos históricos como que en Uzu eran en su mayoría mujeres y dado eso salían al mundo en busca de maridos solo que rara vez regresaban al parecer siempre decidían quedarse junto a sus esposo inclusive se decía que una Uzumaki se estableció con un hombre que la cubrió de gemas brillantes leyenda muy parecida al hecho de cómo floreció el clan de Guren que se decía no tenia muchos descendientes hasta que uno de sus ancestros consiguió una fértil esposa de cabellos rojos que al cubrir de cristal cedió ante sus insinuaciones sacando a su clan de la perdición bueno al menos por un tiempo, a ojos de Rei eso explicaba el porque a Guren le iba tan bien eso de ser atada, nadie dijo nada de eso al parecer todas tuvieron ideas parecidas en algún momento, pero lo mas interesante llegaba de la mujer de abanicos que decía que su madre fue una mujer de cabello rojizos no estrictamente pelirroja pero si de un castaño rojizo, al parecer inclusive Mai tenia algo de sangre Uzumaki eso explicaba sus cualidades que saltaban a la vista  
>-saben algo el patriarca de mi clan tenia una mujer pelirroja por esposa, desde entonces las Terumi mas fuertes siempre somos pelirrojas- dijo Mei mientras todo mundo miraba a Mito quien solo alzaba los hombros<br>-que puedo decir las Uzumaki hemos estado en todo el mundo- la mujer sonrió mientras comenzaba a exigir sus derechos sobre el llamado por Mito "semental de las Uzumaki"

Empezó el griterio con Tsunade mientras todas comenzaban a insultarse y a decirse de cosas al tiempo que Naruto se alejaba de la inminente pelea que ya comenzaba a aparecer cuando claro Mei insulto los encantos de Tsunade y estallo el pleito a insultos antes de pasar a los golpes de alguna manera eso parecía divertirles y mucho el rubio tomo asiento y contemplo el show de sus mujeres –si que tienes magnetismo para las Uzumaki eh Naru_chan- bromeo Akemi mientras el rubio solo sonreía algo apenado al tiempo que Tayuya para variar acababa colgando del techo jurando y perjurando una inmensa venganza sobre la serena Guren mientras afuera de la casa tirado en medio de las zonas de entrenamiento y en posición fetal Kiba Inuzuka estaba chupándose el dedo mientras trataba de sacar de su mente la visón de ese mortal y horrendo jutsu que el rubio empleo en el, sin duda iba a ser algo que le persiguiera de por vida aun podía jurar oír esa fea música y ver a esos 3 bailando; en otra parte del mundo un ave mensajera enviada por unos comerciantes llegaba al país del hierro con inquietantes noticias y pensar que aun faltaba el ave mensajera de kumo que ya volaba a toda velocidad hacia el país neutral de las naciones elementales, aunque en ese momento nadie sabia del peligro que corría el mundo porque cierto sanin perverso sonreía las mujeres que tenia presas estaban en trance mientras el insertaba sus prototipos en ellas estaba cubierto de sangre y solo podía hacer una cosa… sonreír

* * *

><p>Y si he terminado este capitulo como vimos al parecer el clan que nunca se menciona en lo de la herencia de rikudo senin esta mas presente de lo que se pensaba y es verdad ahora parece que levantas una piedra y sale otra Uzukmaki si el mundo esta lleno de sorpresas y creo que pronto a Naruto le va a caer una mucho mas grande jeje y si como vimos kiri ya tiene indicios de lo que pasa al igual que kumo y toda la información va al país del hierro sin mencionar claro que cierto sanin sigue en sus enfermos experimentos lo dicho ese hombre es el verdadero monstruo ahí<br>_quien diría que eran tantas (mira al autor)  
>parece que las pelirrojas son mas difíciles de matar que la mala hierba (el autor sonríe)<br>y ni se diga Naruto que parece que sin querer convence a Akemi (el autor asiente)  
>creo que este clan esta próximo a aumentar sus filas ( las 4 sonríen) <em>  
>eso yo no lo descartaría por ahora jeje<p>

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que tal que ira a pasar con Akemi y sus ideas tan singulares


	194. C191: La noche del remolino

Primero que nada he de disculparme por subir esto tan tarde pero ya ven tuve una mañana agitada y no estuve disponible por mucho tiempo por ello esto esta terminado hasta esta hora bueno como no tengo muchas cosas que decirles para no dar spoiler asi que mejor paso a lsos reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:lo de nagato se me paso y si hay uzumakis por todos lados lo de mejorar el batsunengan recuerda que esta basando en una fusion del sharingan y el rinengan pero quien dice que no es como el ojo rojo y evoluciona y si es verdad muchas de ellas le ayudarian usadas de ese modo  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:pakura anda por ahi ya saldra no te apures, es verdad ya a siendo hora del frente unico contra akatsuky y si la fraccion uzumaki esta mas viva que nunca en cuanto a lo de karui es verdad natsumi pocdria ayudarle con eso aunque la pregunta es ella querra  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:no estan del odo desperdigadas pero si hay muchas por ahi y es verdad eso de las mujeres pelirrojas con "grandes" poderes solo karui es la excepcion a la regla jejeje  
><strong>alex<strong>:es verdad si se le juntan todas semuere por exceso de cansancio jejeje lo del hollow interno ya veras lo que planeo  
><strong>Death demon98<strong>: no se que le pasaria a sanada con lo dessquiciado que esta peligro y le acabe gustando eso  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>: oh es verdad fuuka se me paso quien sabe a lo mejor aparece mas adelante jejeje  
>bueno esto ya quedo es hora del capitulo de hoy<br>_me pregunto de que trata (mirando la pantalla)  
>no dices (el autor niega)<br>espero que tenga algo bueno (el autor sonríe enigmáticamente)  
>a que viene esa sonrisa (mientras alza una ceja) <em>  
>a nada en especial jejeje, espero que disfruten la lectura<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia : aquí les va un lemon… espero sobrevivian<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 191: La noche del remolino<strong>

La situación no era precisamente la mejor en el gran salón del feudal en el país del hierro, el junto a su consejero y líder militar Mifune recién habían recibido las noticias de los comerciantes en el país del oro el día anterior y justo después de eso a la mañana siguiente fue cuando recibieron las noticias sobre el ataque a kumo y su hallazgo accidental que involucraba a mas de 5 aldeas costeras reducidas a nada o mas bien sepultadas en roca fundida para ser mas precisos por eso mismo ahora estaban trenzados en este salón en una platica con los consejeros del feudal mientras Mifune exponía los hallazgos realizados por kumo mas su estado de alerta por el ataque que sufrieron antes –alguien esta atacando todas las naciones elementales eso es un hecho- dijo uno de los presentes mientras todo mundo asentía y aceptaba sus palabras como hechos sólidos después de todo con los datos en la mesa mas los reportes recién llegados del ataque a Iwa, la sepultura de Suna y el ataque ya anteriormente relatado que borro a kiri del mapa confirmaban esa teoría por mas extrema que llegase a ser y sobre todo por lo poco probable de su realización –pero quien esta realizando esto alguna alianza de aldeas menores- pregunto al aire uno de los miembros del consejo del país mientras todos callaban era un hecho bien sabido por todos que las aldeas menores tenían precisamente la mejor relación entre ellas por eso mismo se les consideraba menores siempre desconfiaban de todos y solo realizaban pactos de no agresión nunca comerciales lo que disminuía su crecimiento y ciertamente las condenaba a ser solo aldeas pequeñas –lo dudo Taki y Kusa no se llevan muy bien que digamos y con las demás… en verdad no creo que reúnan el poder necesario para esto además esta el hecho de la confirmación reciente de la destrucción de Amegakure- todo mundo volvió a quedarse callado después de todo la noticia de ame no les cayo precisamente bien sobretodo porque su principal sospechoso siempre fue dicho lugar y su kage supuestamente considerado un dios por sus subordinados.  
>-quiza… quizá al fin Konoha perdió el juicio y esta detrás de esto- dijo sin tapujos un consejero de edad avanzada y cabellos ya blancos mientras todo mundo protestaba de inmediato<br>-no es verdad Sarutobi aun es el hokage el nunca aceptaría algo de esta índole!- grito uno de tantos presentes mientras las exclamaciones seguían volando por todos lados  
>-pero son la única aldea con el poder necesario para algo así además hay rumores de que poseen ahora el contrato de invocación de salamandras- todo mundo miro al consejero de nombre Hiroyo siempre le tuvo algo de coraje a la aldea de las hojas pero nunca intento nada al menos no hasta este momento<br>-las salamandras… esa no era la invocación de Hanzo de amegakure como diablos Konoha se hizo de ella- pregunto otro de los presentes mientras Hiroyo ofrecía su explicación  
>-no es obvio, ellos destruyeron amegakure y robaron el contrato… ellos tienen que ser los responsables y tenemos que poner un alto debemos convocar al concilio de guerra y establecer una línea contra la aldea de la hoja- de nuevo estaba hablado de eso y todo mundo estaba callado no deseaban reconocerlo pero sus palabras tenían cierta verdad y sin mencionar lógica<p>

-Daisuke, porque estas tan callado danos tu opinión- dijo Mifune el líder militar del país del hierro al joven y poderoso samurái que guardaba silencio abrazando su espada contra su pecho mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados meditando las palabras de los hombres que en su opinión solo eran viejas atas tratando de roer el cuerpo mas carnoso que en este caso era Konoha –se que en Konoha esta Naruto y el es bastante poderoso no dudo que el pueda destruir una aldea por si solo in ayuda de nadie- sus palabras eran condenatorias para la aldea del país del fuego mientras Hiroyo sonreía ya sintiéndose triunfador en ese momento aunque claro cuando el samurái se puso de pie y retomo la palabra sus planes se fueron a la basura –también se que Naruto fue alumno de Hanzo de la salamandra y heredo su contrato al morir el, posee un gran honor y se que nunca atacaría a personas inocentes, dudo que Konoha sea la responsable de todo esto- sus palabras fueron determinantes mientras todo mundo volvía a gritonearse y a preguntar a diestra y siniestra por las posibilidades sobre los ataques a las diferentes aldeas en el mundo mientras que Daisuke guardaba silencio y entonces el feudal fue quien hablo ofreciendo luz a esa confusión –Akatsuki, ellos son poderoso y ya nos atacaron en el pasado seguramente son ellos!- sus palabras eran mas que acusadoras y todo mundo estuvo de acuerdo esa organización sin duda debía de ser la responsable aunque el porque atacaban de esa manera era por demás extraño seguramente estaban tramando algo y eso era nada bueno para el resto del mundo.  
>-estas seguro de esto- dijo un hombre de bigote al sujeto alto y de cabello rubio opaco por la edad mientras este tomaba sus cosas en una bolsa de viaje<br>-claro que si, mi pequeña puede estar en líos y no voy a dejarla en manos de un pervertidor de inocentes- dijo el hombre alto y de gran musculatura mientras el otro solo suspiraba  
>-ella ya es adulta deberías dejarle vivir su vida- solo recibió a cambio una mirada fija y bastante peligrosa del hombre del singular mecho en la frente<br>-nunca!, es mi bebe y si el la desea al menos debe probar que es digno de ella- y sin decir mas el hombre comenzó a caminar con una dirección en mente la aldea de las hojas  
>-no se si pretende probarlo o matarlo al menos no soy yo jejeje…¡oye salúdame a Renka!- grito el sujeto mientras e hombre se alejaba poco a poco de la casa al tiempo que en la aldea de la hoja cierto rubio ojiazul sentía muchos escalofríos sin saber porque.<p>

De nuevo en la aldea de la hoja una singular reunión a puerta cerrada se estaba llevando a cabo en el salón de estudios de cierto ninja de ojos azules las mujeres de sangre Uzumaki recientemente descubiertas estaban siendo puestas al tanto de los planes de Mito cabe mencionar que cuando explico lo que se traia en manos mas de una se puso roja mientras que otras se deprimían aun mas al ser expuestas ante las demás en su clara desventaja ante las demás por eso mismo de nuevo miraba al suelo aunque eso también le servía para esconder el intenso sonrojo de sus mejillas –que esta loca, aparte de que llega y reclama un lugar porque si ahora quiere que hagamos eso… esta senil ya!- dijo la mas que roja Tayuya antes de comprender su error al insultar a Mito de esa manera ya que ahora mismo estaba arrinconada en posición fetal mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro en definitiva esa mujer podía ser tan pero tan intimidante cuando se lo proponía –Mito_sama tenemos que?- pregunto na roja Kasumi mientras la Uzumaki mayor solo asentía a la pregunta de la chica al tiempo que ella se ponía aun mas roja y Karui se preguntaba como era que se había metido en semejante embrollo, no tenia idea pero de algo estaba segura iba a terminar siendo arrastrada y no se iba a salvar; en otro rincón del mundo en una oscura guarida un hombre enmascarado caminaba entre las filas de sus zetsus evaluándoles con calma ciertamente estaban por completo listos para la batalla todo era cosa de despacharlos a algún lugar en ese momento un ensangrentado Orochimaru aparecía caminando con una sonrisa por demás malévola mientras se aproximaba a Madara –por la sonrisa que tienes tus experimentos te han salido bien- dijo el enmascarado mientras el sanin resucitado solo sonreía aun mas al tiempo que se relamía los labios –todo marcha mas que perfecto su crecimiento es muy acelerado al ser mas simples que el original creo que en dos días máximo estarán listos para nacer, aunque sus anfitrionas pues… no v sobrevivirán kukukukukuku- su risa lleno el aire mientras Madara solo asentía ese hombre en definitiva era demasiado perturbador aun para el y claro el que estuviese salpicado de sangre en ese momento no le ayudaba en nada a mejorar su imagen como loco científico pero bueno al menos estaba de su lado y no iba a experimentar con el, al mismo tiempo un sonriente hombre caminaba por las calles de la capital del país del trigo, siempre fue una nación pacifica no muy reacia a los enfrentamientos pero aun así conservaban sus fuerzas militares para casos de ataque por eso mismo estaba tan calmado, no había hecho nada demasiado llamativo y por ello estaba tan cerca de la casa del damiyo quien en ese momento estaba tomando el te con su esposa e hijos quienes como siempre peleaban por quien ocupaba la silla acolchada sin saber que pasaba afuera –oye sigue tu camino de una vez! – le grito uno de los guardias al desconocido que solo le sonrió de la manera mas perturbadora y espeluznante que hubiese recordado en su casa mientras alzaba su mano y se picaba un ojos, del mismo cayo un lente de contacto que guardo con calma y paciencia antes de alzar la vista y revelar un ojos anillado e intimidante, esbozo una sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano al aire y solo decía dos terribles palabras –shinra tensei- todo fue caos después las personas no lo vieron llegar cuando la onda de destrucción se expandió con fuerza destruyendo todo a su paso mientras los escombros volaban por el aire y el solo sonreía mas ante la escena de las personas muriendo bajo su inmisericorde ataque, no duro mucho tiempo cuando con esa cruel sonrisa miro a su alrededor toda la ciudad reducida a nada al tiempo que un ave gigante de plumas negras se posaba en el suelo –**hermoso, sencillamente hermoso ahora hay mucha comida para nosotros gracias por eso Sanada**- agradeció el ave negra al tiempo que cientos de buitres de todos tamaños caían sobre los escombros moviéndolos y destrozando todo mientras saqueaban los cadáveres devorándoles en el acto al tiempo que el hombre del viento solo sonreía y miraba al horizonte –(ya casi lo domino por completo, y cuando este listo quieran o no… iré por ti Naruto)- pensó el asesino con una cruel y ansiosa sonrisa en su cara.

La noche caía sobre el mundo mientras los alborotos seguían por todas partes y las personas morían bajo los crueles y poderosos ataques de los malvados, en el cielo una hermosa luna llena comenzaba a ascender mientras los últimos rayos del sol se extinguían a la distancia desapareciendo en el horizonte y con una sonrisa de satisfacción el rubio regresaba a su hogar tras su acostumbrado entrenamiento y perfeccionamiento de su tan riesgosa sobrecarga, tenia muchos puntos en contra pero aun así era muy asombrosa y prefería reservarla como ultimo recurso solo por ello seguía entrenándole como hasta ahora, entro a la residencia Ishura topándose con calma demasiada de hecho, camino con curiosidad y vio a Tsunami recostada en la mesa de la cocina con una hoya apagada en la estufa, siguió su camino y en la sala varias chicas mas yacían inconscientes y roncando como si no hubiese un mañana, si todo era en verdad extraño y por eso mismo el rubio sentía curiosidad mas cuando sintió esa rara fuerza en toda la casa, por un segundo previo algún enemigo y guiándose por el ruido de los murmullos risas y demás llego a su recamara listo para lo que fuera menos eso, entro y la puerta se cerro con fuerza a su espalda mientras el parpadeaba solo para ver su cama o mas bien una cama fácilmente el doble de grande en el suelo de su recamara con un par de colchones extra a sus costados formando une norme cuadrado que cubría casi todo el suelo –que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto el rubio al nadie en particular cuando las mujeres aparecieron ante el ataviadas con ceremoniosas batas de color blanco aparentemente de seda con Mito a la cabeza del grupo sonrojado de mujeres conformado por Kushina, Kasumi, Tayuya quien al final acepto, una mas que feliz Karin, una avergonzada Tsunade, una Mei muy feliz y al final pero no por eso menos importante una Karui mas roja que el cabello de todas juntas –Naruto_kun esta noche un antiguo ritual del clan Uzumaki ha de realizarse, esta noche Naruto_kun nosotras hemos de consagrarnos por completo a ti nuestro amado esposo y semental Ishura- y las mujeres abrieron sus ropas ante la indicación de Mito y el rubio casi se desmaya, estaban todas denudas exhibiéndole sus hermosos y bien delineados cuerpos mientras que el se sentía acalorado y mucho casi al punto del desmayo aunque claro al final de la fila Karui permanecía cubierta y mas roja que antes –Karui_chan… no tienes que estar en esto puedes irte yo no me enojaría aunque no estoy seguro de que pasa aquí- decía al rubio ojiazul mientras la chica alzaba la vista y Mito le hacia una señal a la sonriente Karin que caminando con cierta cadencia atraía la mirada del rubio a su trasero al tiempo que esta –Naruto_kun como Karui aun no ha caído ante ti, ella va a serla primera por favor muéstranos lo mucho que nos amas- y a chica de lentes tomo la ropa de la roja Karui que solo miro al rubio que se mantenía firme en su lugar –yo… yo quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo- dijo la chica de ojos amarillosos al tiempo que su ropa caía al suelo y se revelaba su esbelto cuerpo de piel oscura de pechos pequeños pezones claros abdomen plano largas piernas bien torneadas y hermoso trasero –anda Naruto_kun haz a Karui_chan una de tus mujeres ella lo desea tanto- le incito Mito mientras Karui se dejaba caer en la cama y el rubio solo pudo hacer una cosa –si es lo que Karui_chan desea, entonces Karui_chan lo tendrá- y el rubio se aproximo a la apenada chica.

Sus ropas cayeron de inmediato quedando solo en ropa interior mientras los estallidos de humo resonaban en la recamara del rubio Ishura y los sonrientes clones aparecían junto a las oras pelirrojas –no pensaron que las iba a olvidar verdad- dijo el rubio original con una gran sonrisa antes de que todo se desatara, los clones besaron a las pelirrojas mientras uno de ellos se prendía de los pechos de Kushina y otro mas acariciaba su trasero rozando su miembro endurecido contra ella, de inmediato sus gemidos comenzaron a resonar al tiempo que el clon abría sus nalgas y con suavidad se colaba en ella su boca dejo escapar un fuerte gemido al tiempo que el rubio se hundía en ella hasta el fondo suave y lentamente al tiempo que era empujada contra el muro, a un lado de ella Kasumi estaba en cuatro mientras dos clones la atendían como se merecía, uno de ellos empujaba su miembro en la boca de joven chica que chupaba con fuerza mientras el clon a su espada se hundía en su vagina mojada y apretada empujando con fuerza en ella mientras sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza y ella solo podía sonrojarse ante la situación que comenzaba a aumentar de intensidad, Tayuya estaba mas que feliz ella gemía con fuerza mientras sus dos rubios la sostenían en el aire prendidos de ella en una doble penetración que la estaba enloqueciendo como pocas veces, su cuerpo no perdió el tiempo y su cambio fue inmediato a su forma de "diablita sexy" como diría Naruto mientras sus clones empujaban contra ella –aaah sssii mas cójanme mas fuerte aaaahh siiiii- sus gritos de felicidad resonaban por toda la recamara mientras que en el suelo una feliz Karin era consentida como mas le gustaba, estaba sobre uno de los colchones mientras el rubio besaba su entrepierna humedeciéndole aun mas de lo que ya estaba mientras su lengua se retorcía en su interior entrando y saliendo con fuerza de ella mientras que otro clon le sonreía deslizando su miembro erecto por su rostro –anda mi dulce neko_Karin tengo mucha leche solo para ti- dijo el sonriente clon mientras la pelirroja de lentes se relamía los labios antes de hablar –nyaaaa Naruto_sama neko_Karin va a beberse toda su rica leche- y se prendió del pene chupando con fuerza mientras este se deslizaba en el interior de su garganta mientras ella chupaba con fuerza al tiempo que el clon rubio solo podía gemir, en el cas de Tsunade y Mei las cosas eran muy parecidas a cierto trió, estaban las dos chupando y lamiendo el mismo miembro mientras los clones rubios empujaban sus miembros endurecidos contra sus cuerpos arrancando sonoros gemidos al tiempo que ellas luchaban por devorar el miembro del rubio al tiempo que eran penetradas una en su trasero y la otra en su vagina mientras las dos no paraban de chupar al tiempo que otro clon en el suelo saltaba de los pechos de una a los de la otra mientras solo podían gemir sin parar, -es tan hermoso, la noche del remolino al fin se realiza aahh Naruto_kun- gemía Mito con una gran sonrisa mientras el pene del rubio que le correspondía se hundía en su vientre empujando en ella con fuerza mientras que otro clon chupaba sus pechos enormes con fuerza antes de soltarlos y apretarlos contra su miembro mientras se movía como si le estuviese penetrando por ellos.

En la cama la nerviosa Karui estaba siendo besada por el rubio desnudo mientras su miembro endurecido se rozaba suavemente contra su entrepierna al tiempo que el ishura se deslizaba sobre ella, beso su cuello con suavidad mientras bajaba por este hasta que se poso frente a los pechos de la chica de piel oscura –lo se, son pequeños- dijo avergonzada mientras el rubio les apretaba suavemente y se aproximaba a sus pezones duros que lamia con fuerza mientras sus labios se cerraban entorno a ellos chupándoles con fuerza mientras Karui solo pudo gemir –si son pequeños… y deliciosos Karui_chan- y antes de que ella pudiese decir nada el rubio de nuevo comenzó a chuparles con fuerza mientras los gemidos de las demás mujeres resonaban como una extraña música de fondo, los gemidos de Karui se mezclaban con los de las demás pelirrojas mientras que el rubio soltaba sus pechos ensalivados bajando despacio por su vientre besando y lamiéndole hasta que se poso frente a su blanco, las piernas de Karui se abrieron lo máximo que podían y el rubio vislumbro la entrada suave y lisa sin duda perfecta de la pelirroja de la nube, su lengua se asomo de su boca antes de lamer con suavidad la entrada de Karui –aaaaahhhhh- Karui se arqueo de gusto mientras Naruto corroboraba sus creencias los jugos de las chicas temperamentales eran los mas deliciosos lo mismo pasaba con Tsunade, Kushina, Anko, Natsumi, Mito y otras tantas chicas de su harem tan extenso, su lengua se perdió en el interior de la apretada senda interna de la pelirroja mientras que esta solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras el rubio seguía moviendo su lengua como si se tratase de un miembro suave y veloz que enloquecía a la pelirroja mientras que el pene de Naruto se encontraba libre y suelto en el aire cuando lo sintió una lengua lo lamio suavemente y despegándose de Karui vio aun clon sonriente de Mito lamiendo su pene endurecido –no debe estar secua cuando entre si lo mojo se introducirá mejor- y la Uzumaki sonrió antes de chuparle suavemente mientras que el rubio hundía su cara en la entrepierna de Karui quien de nuevo solo podía gemir sin parar mientras que la lengua del rubio se hundía dentro de ella una y otra vez haciéndole gemir con fuerza mientras su interior se apretaba mas y mas al tiempo que su cuerpo estallaba en un orgasmo intenso que casi la derriba hasta la inconsciencia mientras que el rubio bebía todos sus jugos internos y Karui respiraba agitada y con los ojos cerrados, el rubio sonrió alejándose de la mujer pelirroja que a regañadientes dejo ir su miembro antes de sonreír y susurrarle algo al ido al rubio que solo le miro con duda antes de sonreír tenia una idea muy interesante mientras que el rubio se alineaba contra la entrada de la chica pelirroja que solo podía sentir como el duro miembro del rubio se rozaba contra su entrada humedecida y ansiosa –Naruto_kun- dijo la deseosa Karui mientras el rubio se inclinaba sobre ella para besarle apasionadamente, a su alrededor los clones sonreían mientras uno de ellos escuchaba la idea de Mito y se desvanecía para informarle a los demás, de inmediato todos se movilizaron.

Karui estaba sintiéndose como nunca mientras el miembro del rubio se rozaba contra su entrada de manera insistente sin entrar en ella como una caricia que le estaba enloqueciendo cuando sintió los movimientos del colchón y sus ojos vieron como las chicas eran recostadas a su alrededor en un circulo perfecto en el que cada una de ellas podía mirarle si movían la cabeza, -aaaahhhh- todas gimieron a la vez cuando los miembros de los clones se adentraron en sus vaginas mojadas distendiéndoles mientras se introducían hasta el fondo de las mismas al tiempo que Karui solo podía ponerse aun mas roja –aaahh siii Naruto_kun ya extrañaba esto- decía la sonriente Mei mientras el rubio le golpeaba con fuerza –ohhh mas Naruto_kun mas- suplicaba Kushina al tiempo que el clon se hundía en ella con fuerza, -aaahhh no pares- Kasumi lo abrazaba con fuerza oprimiéndose contra el mientras el rubio se balanceaba con fuerza, -Naruto_kun te amooooooo aaahhh- Tsunade gemía con fuerza mientras el rubio le chupaba los pechos con fuerza al tiempo que se balanceaba contra ella con fuerza –nyyyyyaaaa mas Naruto_kun mas dame mas leche ricaaaaaaa- gemía Karin en su papel de neko suplicando por la semilla del rubio que se empujaba contra ella mientras sus piernas le abrazaban, -aahhh siii dame mas quiero que me paratas aaahh siii cojemne mas fuerteeeee- gritaba Tayuya en su forma alterna mientras el rubio le abría las piernas empujándole con fuerza su miembro duro y rígido hasta lo mas profundo de su ser mientras el rubio se movía con fuerza –Naruto_kun mas…dame mas de tu enorme pene aaahh mi dios es maravilloso aaahhh- Mito sonreía mientras el rubio la sujetaba de la cintura balanceándose suavemente contra ella mientras el clon se hundía dentro de ella; -ahora vas tu Karui_chan- dijo el rubio original con una sonrisa gentil mientras empujaba su pene dentro de ella, su espalda se arqueo con fuerza mientras el pene del rubio se adentraba en ella suavemente y Karui sentía como su interior se distendía ante el duro y gran invasor que se colaba en su interior, su pene se deslizo dentro de ella con suavidad mientras se adentraba a paso firme, llego hasta el fin del camino topándose con la barrera de la pelirroja mientras esta se quejaba de dolor ante los suaves golpes del rubio –aquí voy Karui_chan- dijo el rubio amorosamente antes de recostarse sobre ella y darle un beso profundo e intenso mientras su miembro se colaba dentro de ella desgarrando su estrecha entrada mientras ella gemía dolorosamente mientras el pene del rubio se adentraba en ella, se detuvo por completo mientras los gemidos de todas las chicas se profundizaban y el rubio se quedaba quieto sobre la chica de piel oscura que gemía con fuerza y dolor mientras su interior se habituaba al miembro del rubio dentro de ella que latía con fuerza mientras sus paredes internas le apretaban con fuerza y el rubio le besaba dulcemente el cuello, el dolor poco a poco despareció mientras el rubio se empezaba a balancear sobre ella en un cadencioso movimiento que comenzaba a moverse lentamente sobre ella sacando su pene despacio antes de internarse suavemente dentro de la pelirroja que solo pudo lanzar un fuerte gemido gustoso mientras el rubio se adentraba aun mas en ella –aaahhhh que… que bien se sienteeeee- gimió la pelirroja mientras el rubio besaba suavemente su cuello sin dejar de moverse, al tiempo que Karui le apretaba contra ella, su pene se deslizaba hasta lo mas profundo de su cuerpo cuando comenzó a rozar la entrada de su vientre al igual que el de todas las Uzumaki, su miembro empujo y todas Karui incluidas gritaron de gusto fue una marea de orgasmos violentos cuando el pene del rubio y sus clones se adentraron en los úteros de todas las mujeres presentes.

Los gemidos resonaron con fuerza mientras los rubios permanecían inmóviles al tiempo que las mujeres gozaban de su orgasmo al sentirse por completo sometidas ante el rubio –(esta tan adentro…. Como lo hace… me encanta)- era todo en lo que Karui podía pensar antes de que Naruto comenzara a moverse contra ella en una serie de movimientos fuertes y firmes que la hacían gemir con fuerza mientras sus piernas lo apretaban con fuerza y el rubio se movía con fiereza contra ella, su miembro las golpeaba en lo mas profundo de sus seres mientras cada rubio les agitaba sobre los colchones al tiempo que sus cuerpos se calentaban como pocas veces y estallaban al sentir como cada rubio se hinchaba en su vientre derramando caudalosos ríos de semen espeso y caliente antes de desvanecerse en humo dejándolas tiradas sobre la cama mientras que el rubio original alzaba a Karui y descargaba con fuerza dentro de ella inundándola por primera vez con su semilla caliente y espesa –AAAAAAHHHHHH- solo pudo gemir la pelirroja de la nube al sentir como el rubio la poseía por completo antes de depositarla sobre la cama saliendo de ella mientras un poco de su semen escurría hacia afuera y el rubio miraba a su alrededor lleno de hermosas mujeres –muy bien pongámonos serios- dijo el rubio mientras sonreía como cierto sanin peliblanco y las nubes de humo estallaban, de nuevo las chicas estaban trenzadas en sórdidas posiciones mientras un par de clones realizaba una doble penetración a Kasumi quien gemía con fuerza el rubio original abrazaba a Mito contra la cama mientras ella abría las piernas –tómame Naruto_kun soy tuya y solo tuya- dijo la pelirroja mientras el rubio verdadero se colaba dentro de ella y un clon colocaba su miembro en su boca mientras ella chupaba con fuerza, mas allá Mei estaba sobre Tsunade besándola con fuerza mientras los clones amasaban sus pechos y e colaban en el trasero de ambas al tiempo que Karin en cuatro solo podía gemir al sentir como su propio rubio se hundía en ella sin piedad alguna mientras que Kushina estaba a un lado de la gimiente Karui que no paraba de gozar cuando fue colocada en cuatro y el clon comenzó a entrara en su vientre con fuertes y duros golpes mientras ella era empujada contra los pechos de Kushina, estaba toda roja y no podía dejar de gemir al sentir cada fuerte embestida antes de que sin pensarlo sus labios se prendieran de uno de los pezones de la exaltadísima Kushina que no paraba de gritar al sentir los dos penes dentro de ella, por otra parte Tayuya estaba por completo rodeada con miembros en todos sus orificios mientras que sus ojos se ponían en blanco ante el intenso u colosal orgasmo que le azotaba en ese momento dejándola casi inconsciente, por su parte Mito sol podía besar al rubio que la alzaba de la cama mientras un clon se hundía en su trasero –aaaahhhh ssiii que deliciaaaaaaaa- grito de felicidad mientras los penes rubios se colaban en su interior con fuerza y vigor al punto de que ella se perdía en el placer que le inundaba mientras que un orgasmo salvaje la dejaba en la cama mientras los dos rubios descargaban abundante esperma en su interior, mientras que ella solo podía sonreír al sentirse tan llena, el rubio respiro dejándole con otro clon nuevo mientras se aproximaba a la pelirroja transformada la alzo de la cama y su miembro se coló en su vientre, Tayuya lanzo un fuerte gemido cuando reacciono ante la invasión del rubio que de inmediato la coloco contra la pared mientras los gemidos de todas resonaban con mucha mas fuerza que antes, el pene de Naruto se colaba dentro del útero de Tayuya que no paraba de gemir con fuerza alentándole a seguir mas y mas  
>-aaaahhh siii mas dame mas cojeme como si fuera tu propia putaaa aaaa aaahhh Narutoooooo- grito con fuerza cuando su cuerpo se crispo ante el orgasmo que se desencadenaba cuando el pene del rubio descargaba dentro de ella con fuerza.<p>

La deposito en la cama con suavidad mientras su boca de nuevo era llenada por un clon y otro mas amasaba sus pechos al tiempo que se introducía en su trasero, el rubio verdadero se quedo de pie frente a la pelirroja de lentes que le miraba coqueta en el suelo –ven aquí Naruto_kun tu neko_Karin quiere mas leche- dijo la pelirroja antes de darse la vuelta y ofrecerse al rubio que con una sonrisa se coloco sobre ella, lamio su espalda a todo lo lago mientras sus manos amasaban los redondos pechos de Karin y su pene se hundía dentro de ella con fuerza arrancándole a la pelirroja fuertes gemidos de gusto al tiempo que Mito era apretada contra Tayuya mientras los clones las poseían con fuerza por el trasero y ellas presas del calor se besaban sin medir consecuencia alguna mientras sus lenguas jugaban una contra la otra y los rubios les embestían como si no hubiese un mañana, en cuanto a los demás clones ahora Karui estaba sobre Kushina en una posición de 69 mientras ambas eran penetradas vaginalmente y sus lenguas lamian el miembro que se colaba dentro de la otra al tiempo que los gemidos no paraban de resonar y las dos mujeres no podían dejar de gemir al sentirse llenas del rubio, el original estaba sobre Karin quien vencida por su peso se había desplomado sobre el colchón gimiendo con fuerza mientras que el rubio descargaba un caudal intenso de semen caliente dentro de la chica de que ya había perdido sus lentes en algún lugar en medio de todo eso, Naruto salió de ella con calma enfilándose hacia la pelirroja hija de la ojivioleta que yacía desplomada y vulnerable en medio de todo aquello –así de cerca no necesitaras lentes verdad Karin_chan- dijo el clon mientras rozaba su miembro contra la cara sonriente de la pelirroja que solo abrió la boca antes de comenzar a lamerle antes de que otro clon se perdiera en su trasero mientras que ella solo podía gemir de gusto, -hola Kasumi_chan ahora vas tu- recito el rubio mientras Kasumi le sonreía separando las piernas mientras el rubio se colocaba sobre ella entrando con fuerza hasta su vientre mientras se besaban con fuerza y Kasumi reprima el fuerte gemido mientras se aproximaba a su oído –te siento tan adentro…nisan- susurro ella con calma mientras el rubio se excitaba al escuchar esa palabras y empujaba contra ella con fuerza mientras las piernas de su "hermana" se cerraban entorno a sus caderas y el rubio se hundía en ella sin detenerse, frente a el en cuatro Tsunade y Mei estaban siendo poseídas por clones mientras sus pechos se balanceaban libres en el aire al ritmo de sus rubios que se movían contra ellas con mucha fuerza arrancando fuertes e intensos gemidos de las dos al tiempo que Tayuya estaba en el suelo mientras Karui ahora sobre ella era abrazada por la pelirroja de la flauta mientras los clones les penetraban a la vez y claro ahora Mito estaba tendida a un lado de ellas mientras Kushina bebía de sus pechos con fuerza y recibía el miembro del rubio en su trasero al tiempo que la boca de Mito estaba llena también, Kasumi no paraba de gemir mientras sus ojos se tornaban blancos y el rubio descargaba dentro de ella con fuerza antes de salir de ella besándole amorosamente mientras la semi inconsciente chica era cedida amorosamente a otro clon sonriente y mas que listo, el rubio miro frente a el a las otras dos mujeres y con una sonrisa llamo a una de ellas mientras que la otra era flanqueada por otros dos clones quedando atrapada entre sus miembros, -Mei_chan estas lista- pregunto el rubio a la pelirroja de Kiri mientras esta solo besaba su miembro antes de que el rubio la alzara de la cama y se hundiera en ella.

Mei gemía con fuerza mientras el rubio se clavaba dentro de ella con fiereza mientras que la mujer pelirroja solo podía gemir y gemir mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba al sentir el miembro de su amado rubio dentro de su vientre al tiempo que Tsunade estaba por completo atrapada entre los rubios mientras las demás mujeres una a una comenzaban a caer en la cama exhaustas y salpicadas por no decir casi bañadas en el espeso semen del rubio que se movía con fuerza contra la pelirroja ojiverde que no paraba de pedirle mas al rubio que ahora mismo estaba besando sus pechos con fuerza mientras Mei solo gemía sin control y los clones comenzaban a estallar inundando el cuerpo de la única mujer rubia del grupo mientras caía sobre la cama al tiempo que Mei solo podía gritar mientras el rubio descargaba con fuerza en ella al tiempo que el rubio la dejaba sobre la cama y se aproximaba a la rubia sonrojada –Tsunade_chan- dijo sonriente mientras besaba su cuello y la ojimiel solo le sonreía –lo mejor para el final eh- dijo la rubia mientras Naruto besaba sus pechos y le abría las piernas adentrándose lentamente en ella al tiempo que sus paredes internas le abrazaban el miembro, su calor lo invitaba a golpear con fuerza mientras la rubia apretaba su rostro contra sus encantos marca Uzumaki, el rubio se movía con fuerza contra ella sin dejar de besar sus pechos de manera insistente al tiempo que Tsunade no paraba de gemir con fuerza mientras que el rubio se movía sin descanso, su pene estaba entrando libremente a su vientre una y otra vez mientras que Tsunade solo podía gemir con fuerza –aaahhh Naruto_kun aaahh e amo te amoooooo- gritaba con una enorme sonrisa mientras que el rubio se movía con fuerza liberándose de s delicioso agarre enfilándose a su rostro- también te amo Tsunade_chan- se besaron dulcemente mientras ella lo abrazaba con brazos y piernas mientras que el rubio estallaba con fuerza inundando a la rubia que solo pudo gemir con fuerza mientras su cuerpo entero estallaba en un intenso orgasmo al tiempo que el rubio descargaba dentro de ella, Naruto salió de la rubia rendida y se postro de rodillas en medio de la "masacre" mientras respiraba agitado y se dejaba caer sobre la almohada suave y mullida no tardo mucho antes de ser rodeado por las mujeres, Tsunade a su lado izquierdo Mito acaparo el derecho, Kushina y Kasumi como pudieron se alinearon en su izquierda con una posando su cabeza en su cadera y la otra en sus piernas del otro lado Karui y Tauya se acomodaban de la misma forma mientras que Mei acomodaba sus pechos sobre la cabeza del rubio y Karui se recostaba entre sus piernas , ninguno dijo nada sola mente se quedaron callados descansado mientras las marcas brillaban Mito y Karui estaban siendo marcadas en ese mismo momento, poco después una vez que fueron selladas las 8 mujeres de sangre Uzumaki ya dormitaban al tiempo que la marca en el cuello de Naruto brillaba levemente al igual que la de una de ellas, las bolas de humo estallaron y antes de que alguna dijera Nada los clones de Naruto ya estaban tomando la iniciativa –segunda ronda señoritas ora de probar sus bellos traseros- dijo el sonriente rubio original antes de que los fuertes gemidos resonaran en la casa donde todas las demás ocupantes dormían como nunca y las "Uzumaki" gemían como pocas veces en su vida después de todo como decía Mito en la noche del remolino las mujeres Uzumaki se consagraban a su semental rubio por raro que eso pudiera sonar viniendo de una mujer tan educada como la pelirroja legendaria.

* * *

><p>Y se termino el capitulo de hoy como vimos en el país del hierro las cosas se ponen interesantes las cosas parecen estar viento en popa para los malos con el proyecto de orochimaru y claro las siempre amigables apariciones de sanada y finalmente ese ritual del que hablaba mito ya paso me pregunto si les habrá gustado … a quien engaño es obvio que les gusto o no?<br>_… (Inconsciente en un charco de sangre)  
>… (Derribada sobre el teclado)<br>… (Tirada a un lado del autor)  
>…mas…no pares (con una sonrisa muy singular mientras yace inconsciente a los pies del autor que esta mas rojo que nunca) <em>  
>este… de quien creen que halla sido la marca que brillo alguna idea (le jalan los pantalones desde debajo de la toma y el autor lucha por mantenerlos en su lugar) hasta luego espero (el autor cae de la toma)<p>

[sistema de despedida automatico iniciado]

hasta la proxima  
>atte:Kurai_sho y compañia<p>

[sistema apagandose]


	195. C192: Cuando las sombras se alzan

Hola gente como les va espero que bien, y bueno hoy no he tenido muchas ocupaciones por lo que si he podido terminar este capitulo en tiempo y se los traigo recién salido del horno espero que les guste pero antes claro los reviews  
><strong>Namikaze Armand<strong>:si sanada sigue en lo suyo y creeme no fuiste e unico que casi se desmaya por el capitulo anterior en cuanto a la lucha si va a ser en verdad titanica  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:la verdad si no cualquiera tiene la experiencia necesaria para manejar esta clase de lemon y si espero actualizar kuron no unmei esta semana si puedo  
><strong>alex<strong>:jajaja tu crees que me habria tomado de alumno aunque me pregunto quiene s mas pervertido el que lo escribe o el que lo lee y si es verdad falta accion y esta ya viene y lo de las marcas si puede que indique eso  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:si deseas alguna compensacion de algun tipo habla con mi asistente ella te puede atender si no a agarras de mal humor claro esta en cuanto a lo de ayame ya venra no desespere  
><strong>abelisaisachez<strong>:que bueno que te gusto y si lees shinobi te recomiendo que tengas papel a la mano hay cada escena en esa historia que no creerias jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:te apoyo nunca como hoy todos lo maldecimos  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:maldito quien?, el rubio o yo? y si sanda esta cada vez mas fortalecido y orochimaru solo va a servir cuando este bien muerto en cuanto a lo del anciano es verdad cuando se entere de en que clase de familia se esta metiendo su amada nietecita va a despellejar al rubio lenta y dolorsamente  
>bueno esoto quedo es tiempo de pasar al capitulo de hoy<br>_oye la noche del remolino va a seguir (mira al autor con esperanza)  
>es verdad tiene que seguir faltan mas pelirrojas (el autor alza una ceja con duda)<br>es verdad no aclaraste nada sobre las gemelas Erza (el autor asiente)  
>si son uzumaki deben estar ahí (el autor asiente de nuevo) <em>  
>eso es verdad pero no sabemos si lo son o no, bueno disfruten del cap<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 192: Cuando las sombras se alzan <strong>

La noche comenzaba a desvanecerse de las naciones elementales y en la residencia Ishura las cosas estaban bastante calmadas a comparación con la noche anterior, las chicas aun yacían regadas por todo el `primer piso mientras en la recamara principal el rubio estaba aun en sus asuntos con sus amadas mujeres de sangre Uzumaki, -aaaahh mas Naruto_kun mas- suplicaba la ojivioleta mientras el rubio la sostenía en cuatro y su miembro se perdía entre los pliegues de su vagina mojada y hambrienta, las manos del rubio amasaban con suavidad los pechos redondos u firmes de Kushina mientras se lanzaba contra ella en golpes largos y fuertes que la llenaban por completo de su miembro endurecido y feroz que se clavaba en su ser como si nada mas importase, el rubio se acomodaba sobre la espalda de la pelirroja besando su cuello mientas sus manos apretaban sus pechos generosos y pellizcaban suavemente sus pezones al tiempo que Kushina solo gemía con mucha mayor fuerza que antes al sentir como el rubio se deslizaba contra ella –aaahh Kushina_chan yo yo no puedo mas- dijo el rubio de voz agónica mientras su pene se atoraba dentro del vientre de la mujer pelirroja que solo podía lanzar un gemido animal mientras el miembro de Naruto se inflamaba y estallaba con fuerza derramándose dentro de ella por enésima vez inyectando todo su semen caliente y espeso dentro de la mujer pelirroja que con una sonrisa orgásmica en su rostro dejaba sus ojos ponerse casi en blanco antes de cae a la cama rendida y respirando mas que cansada, su cuerpo estaba por completo sudoroso como los de las demás mujeres alrededor del rubio las cuales yacían sin fuerzas y casi al borde de la inconsciencia habían pasado la noche entera trenzados en un largo y apasionado rito sexual del clan Uzumaki donde todas las mujeres que le amaban y compartían esa sangre se habían entregado a el como nunca antes mientras le compartían con otras mujeres que mas que felices aceptaban al rubio como su amante y esposo tanto de ellas mismas como de las demás por igual.  
>-Naruto_kun aun estas firme- dijo una de las sonrientes mujeres al ver el pene del rubio en su posición sin flaquear ni un segundo a la espera de mas acción<br>-que puedo decir, soy demasiado resistente… quieres tratar de cansarlo Mito_chan- decía el rubio con una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro mientras la Uzumaki se aproximaba a el.

De inmediato comenzó a lamer su pene endurecido mientras que el rubio se dejaba consentir por la instigadora de aquella noche que lamia su miembro de arriba abajo degustando del extraño sabor mezclado del rubio y el interior de Kushina, Naruto solo cerro los ojos cuando Mito comenzó a chupar su pene con fuerza casi como si estuviera tratando de arrancárselo de la manera mas deliciosa que nunca antes el hubiese sentido al tiempo que sus caderas se comenzaban a mover lanzando su miembro contra la garganta de la Uzumaki que con una sonrisa sacaba el ahora ensalivado pene de su bosa y lo rozaba contra sus mejillas mientras el rubio solo a miraba –te ves tan hermosa en esa posición Mito_chan- dijo con voz tranquila y calmada mientras ella se movía sobre el ojiazul hasta besarlo apasionadamente al tiempo que su miembro se alineaba contra la entrada de la Uzumaki que solo se empalaba despacio y deliciosamente –dame un hijo tuyo Naruto_kun- pidió la mujer con una voz dulce y delicada mientras se enterraba el pene del rubio, de inmediato su cuerpo se tenso del placer al sentir como el miembro de Naruto se colaba hasta su vientre entrando en su útero lenta y deliciosamente mientras ella solo podía gemir de gusto nunca nadie la había hecho sentir tan llena como el rubio en estos momentos, las manos de Naruto acariciaron la caderas de Mito antes de que se prendiera de sus pechos y comenzara a chuparles con fuerza mientras empujaba sus caderas contra la mujer que solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras que el rubio se balanceaba dentro y afuera de ella con fuerza mientras sus labios chupaban y mordían suavemente sus pezones al tiempo que Mito solo podía sentirse llena con cada embestida del rubio –aaahhh Naruto_kun tan adentro… me llegan tan adentrooo lo amo te amooooo- casi gritaba la mujer pelirroja al tiempo que el Ishura se levantaba y le abrazaba con fuerza al tiempo que su pene se clavaba aun mas adentro en ella mientras que sus manos comenzaban a amasar el redondo trasero de Mito quien no dejaba de moverse sobre el rubio gritando de placer mientras que el rubio se dedicaba a besar sus pechos saltando de uno a otro mientras los duros pezones casi brillaban cubiertos de la tibia saliva de Naruto que no dejaba de moverse contra ella –aaaahhhhhhhhhh!- Mito grito del gusto su interior estaba demasiado sensible y no tardo casi nada en estallas al tiempo que el rubio le abrazaba y sus parees internas le apretaban con fuerza obligándolo a derramarse en su interior mientras la sonriente mujer se desplomaba a un lado dejando que el semen del rubio escurriera fuera de ella al tiempo que Naruto solo sonreía y miraba frente a el a cierta kunoichi de la nube en cuatro sonriéndole pícaramente –ven Naruto_kun mi trasero ya te extraña- dijo la sonrojada Karui mientras Naruto se aproximaba hasta ella, en cuanto el rubio entro en su trasero la primera vez la pelirroja descubrió un pacer tan intenso que se volvió adicta a el de inmediato mientras que Naruto hizo un descubrimiento aun mejor –Karui_chan tienes un trasero tan sexy y apretado, lo adoro- y separando sus suaves nalgas el rubio deslizo su miembro en la entrada posterior de Karui –aaahhh ya entroooo- gimió con una enorme sonrisa mientras que el rubio empujaba despacio dentro de ella colándose en su interior a paso lento y seguro, el pene de Naruto estaba dentro de la gozosa Karui que solo podía clamar por mas mientras que el miembro duro y rígido se adentraba despacio en ella, pronto la pelvis del rubio estaba contra el trasero de la chica que solo pudo lanzar un fuerte gemido de gusto antes de desplomarse sobre la cama mientras que Naruto se sentía mucho mas atrapado que antes –aaahh Karui_chan de este modo… aprietas tanto… me encanta- susurro el rubio mientras apoyaba sus manos contra la cama y comenzaba a moverse sobre la chica que solo podía lanzar fuertes gemidos mientras el pene de su hombre se movía dentro y afuera de ella en un cadencioso baile que le arrancaba gritos de placer mientras que el rubio mordía suavemente sus hombros mientras que Karui con sus mejillas rojas solo podía gritar sin parara –Mas dame Mas Naruto_kun no pares mas, maaaasssss- sus gritos resonaban en la recamara mientras el rubio se desplazaba contra ella en una frenética carrera sobre la chica de piel oscura que solo podía gemir sin detenerse hasta que ya no pudo mas y los dos estallaron de nuevo en un orgasmo colosal que culminaba con gritos de placer mientras el rubio de nuevo la llenaba de semen caliente recién expulsado de su ser, salió de ella y se dejo caer sobre la cama mientras las chicas yacían desperdigadas y dormidas por todos lados al tiempo que el rubio sentía el cansancio llegándole, aun podría seguir de así desearlo pero lo mejor era descansar después de todo que el pudiera seguir no significaba que ellas tendrían que sacrificar su sueño por el.

El día nuevo ya se podía apreciar sobre el mundo y en una oscura y siniestra guarida un hombre de piel pálida y sonrisa mas que perversa miraba a sus aliados, el hombre con injerto de tiburón, el enmascarado, el ya rehabilitado Ryo que estaba casi listo para atacar Konoha de nuevo y claro el cristal maligno que brillaba con fuerza mientras el sanin de las serpientes le sonreía a sus compañeros, a un lado de el su criatura sin nombre se hallaba calmada y firme como si nada mas pasara solo estaba ahí y ciertamente era algo intimidante estar junto a algo que podía literalmente volverse los 5 elementos que no necesitaba dormir o comer y probablemente ni respirar pero de eso ninguno estaba seguro y los deseos de preguntárselo a Orochimaru no les llenaban después de todo escuchar su insufrible risa ya era demasiado y si e preguntaban claro que se iba a reír y no deseaban escucharle al menos no por ahora -**habla Orochimaru porque nos has llamado tan temprano en este día**- pregunto el cristal con cierto malhumor después de todo hasta los seres malignos y poderosos necesitan dormir verdad, el sanin de cabellos negros solo sonrió mientras se movía a un costado y la puerta se abría mientras las figuras aparecían caminando despacio ante los ojos asombrados de todo mundo al ver como las criaturas semejantes al original aparecían eran por el momento solo tres de ellos, uno de piel azulada otro mas de complexión mas gruesa y solida que el original y el ultimo de piel blanca casi como el mismo sanin incluso era mas delgado que el original, no solo en eso eran diferentes carecían de la extraña piedra en el pecho eran sin duda muy diferentes –estos son los guerreros de tierra, agua y viento, son los que maduraron antes pero los de fuego y rayo tardaran un poco mas ya que son los menos estables y necesitan mas tiempo de crecimiento- su sonrisa era mas que espeluznante mientras que todos los presentes miraban a las nuevas añadiduras a sus fuerzas al tiempo que el cristal resplandecía evaluando a las criaturas ciertamente eran mucho mas débiles que el original seguramente estaban al nivel de un kage quizá mas arriba pero aun así eran bastante fuertes quizá no podrían ganarle a Naruto no individualmente al menos pero aun así servirían de mucho –**parece que al fin tu trabajo sirve de algo Orochimaru, muy bien es tiempo de que obliguemos al mundo a inclinarse ante nuestro poder, Orochimaru prepárate para reunir lo necesario para reabrirlo, Madara revisa el cristal del poder de Kyubi debe estar casi lleno en cuanto lo este insértalo en la estatua cuando el perigeo llegue sacaremos a Juubi de su prisión y la traeremos de nuevo al mundo entonces iniciara el fin de la humanidad**- decreto el malévolo cristal mientras que sus subordinados asentían y se separaban marchando cada uno a sus deberes.

Madara llego al sitio donde el cristal yacía y con una sonrisa bajo su mascara vio como el mismo estaba ya casi lleno y comenzaba a brillar mas que antes sin duda la concentración del poder estaba aumentando y era cosa de tiempo para que estuviera lleno al fin seguramente para ese mismo día ya estaría por completo lleno y podía integrarlo a la estatua su sonrisa escondida solo aumento de tamaño al contemplar la victoria ya cercana e inminente, por su parte el sanin malévolo regresaba a su laboratorio sellado lleno de sangre con cadáveres a medio desintegrar de mujeres en 3 de las capsulas destrozadas de las que nacieron sus guerreros en la otras dos los cuerpos pálido de dichas mujeres flotaban en el liquido conectada por ramificaciones que salían de sus cuerpos conectándolas a mas masas amorfas que parecían haberse desprendido de sus cuerpos específicamente de sus vientres destrozados mientras que su sangre teñía de rodo el liquido viscoso y repugnante –kukuku pronto nacerán mis leales guerreros pero ahora a mi proyecto privado- dijo el sanin maligno mientras revisaba un tubo mas pequeño donde una figura de cabellera rubia flotaba en el mismo y Orochimaru solo podía sonreír malévolamente mientras admiraba su experimento creciendo a toda velocidad, un clon de Zetsu se alzo del suelo con un contenedor metálico en sus manos que de inmediato extendió al sanin pelinegro que con una gran sonrisa le tomaba y examinaba con calma revisándole estaba lleno tal y como esperaba y eso valla que lo ponía de buen humor, lo inserto en el cilindro y su contenido escapo era un extraño chakra morado brillante que se mezclaba con el cuerpo en flotación aumentando su tamaño considerablemente –no deberías dejar tanto chakra disperso Naruto_kun , o mi nuevo cuerpo va a ser mucho mejor que el tuyo kukukukukuku- su risa resonó en su laboratorio privado mientras el clon del hombre planta se mareaba un poco ante el olor de la carne en descomposición y los cuerpos mutilados en un rincón todos de niños con caras llenas de terror mientras partes de sus cuerpos faltaban en ellos.

Era un día tan calmado en el país del rayo y en la capital del mismo el feudal escuchaba las noticias inquietantes sobre la destrucción de kumo sin duda eso había sido algo que no esperaba por ningún lado y por lo mismo ahora estaba mas que listo para partir a las ruinas de la aldea ninja enclavada en las montañas a una buena distancia de su palacio en la capital –con que esa es la ciudad de Gozeru la capital del país del rayo, es grande me muero por destrozarla jejejeje- Sanada sonreía mientras volaba por el aire afianzado de una de las patas de l buitre que sonreía ante las palabras de su invocador sin duda era la clase de humano que a ellos les agradaba, -oye que diablos es esa cosa, es un pájaro enorme- dijo uno de los vigías del palacio viendo por el telescopio al ave que se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia ellos batiendo sus alas colosales mientras su sombra de muerte comenzaba a aproximarse a la capital mientras que los guardias se miraban uno al otro –eso no es bueno, corre avisa al damiyo_sama!- ordeno uno de ellos mientras el otro empezaba a correr hacia el salón principal donde su líder atendía sus pendientes matinales sin saber que la muerte se aproximaba a la ciudad, el hombre revisaba sus documentos a la espera de su carruaje para salir al la aldea de Kumo cuando la sombra sobre su ventana llamo su atención no tenia idea de que había sido eso y le llamaba mucho la curiosidad –Damiyo_sama!- grito el guardia mientras entraba en su estudio mas apurado que antes el enemigo había llegado demasiado rápido mucho mas de lo que estaban esperando  
>-bien los aplastaras como la vez pasada Sanada- pregunto el colosal buitre mientras el hombre solo le sonreía<br>-la verdad me muero por probar esto a ver que tal sale jejeje… Futon:Shinra Tensei (elemento viento: juicio divino)- sus manos se llenaron de viento antes de que cayera sobre la ciudad.

Fue como una inmensa bomba mientras se desplazaba contra el suelo y antes de golpear detonaba, la bola de aire y gravedad fue gigantesca todo fue destrozado mientras la gravedad lo alzaba del suelo y el viento le pulverizaba en el aire y la burbuja de destrucción masiva crecía y crecía sin detenerse barriendo con todo mientras las manchas rojas aumentaban y el salvaje viento asesino impulsado por el poderoso ataque destrozaban todo sin compasión alguna, en el aire el ave de plumas negras se agitaba por la turbulencia creada por el devastador ataque mientras sus ojos se abrían de asombro al tiempo que el ataque comenzaba a disiparse, todo termino en fracciones de segundo y de inmediato el buitre aterrizo en el suelo, estaba todo expuesto como si nunca hubiese habido nada ahí, era un cráter no muy profundo pero si inmenso fácilmente dos Konohas podrían caber en el y Sanada solo podía sonreír su pequeño experimento fue un verdadero éxito no quedo nada de la ciudad ni un solo cuerpo fue como su hubiese sido un dibujo sobre el que pasaron un gigantesco borrador hasta no dejar nada en el jajajajaja esto es un ataque jajajajajajajajaja- sus carcajadas resonaban en la nada mientras la ahora extinta capital del país del rayo yacía inexistente –**eres un estúpido Sanada… que se supone que voy a comer no ves que tengo hambre no me dejaste ni in cadáver**!- se quejo el buitre mientras e hombre solo alzaba los hombros restándole importancia a lo que acababa de pasar después de todo el solo buscaba matar a cuando ser humano se metiera en su camino hasta perfeccionar su nuevo ojo que aun le mareaba pero poco a poco se estaba habituando a el; lejos del país del rayo en una serie de montañas nevadas el siempre mortal Kagero caminaba muy tranquilo y sereno mientras buscaba su siguiente blanco el país de la nieve era el que ahora iba a ser demolido bajo su inmenso poder, caminaba sin abrigo alguno a pesar de la temperatura bajo cero, frente a el las montañas se abrían revelando un pequeño valle con una ciudad en el fondo llena de personas que iban y venían mientras su regente actual se mantenía ocupado la verdad el hombre no comprendía porque su feudal pasaba tanto tiempo en su otra vocación pero bueno al menos eso mantenía entretenidos a sus habitantes –es una pésima locación, en el centro de un valle en un lugar así cualquiera podría producir algo como esto- murmuro Kagero mientras trazaba sellos e impulsaba su chakra sobre la montaña, todo tembló de pronto cuando la nieve comenzó a desplomarse al tiempo que las rocas de la montaña ascendían desde la misma uniéndose a la voraz avalancha que a toda velocidad se dejaba caer sobre la aldea montañosa que pronto estaba siendo cubierta por la nieve y as rocas que sobresalían de la banca sustancia mientras que la aldea era sepultada y de paso aplastada con fuerza, no fue un ataque espectacular pero si devastador las vidas de todo poblador habían sido cegadas –que fiasco de aldea ahora necesito algo mejor que hacer… a lo mejor el país de los campos de arroz encuentro algo total no esta tan lejos solo es cosa de seguir estas montañas- y el hombre comenzó a caminar por los elevados riscos alejándose de la ciudad aplastada.

-**no puede ser es una abominación que clase de ser humano es ese**- dijo una indignada Amateratsu mientras los dioses de nuevo estaban reunidos en su salón revisando los acontecimientos en la tierra en especial los grotescos experimentos de cierto sanin de cabellos negros que sonreía como un verdadero demonio –**no es tan malo solo esta algo loco no se porque te pones así**- nadie le hizo caso a Jashin ese tipo a veces asustaba y mas de una vez pensaron en internarlo en un psiquiátrico fuera un dios o no –**esas criaturas son verdaderos monstruos y no solo eso, el enmascarado juega con la vida y la muerte como puede atreverse a resucitar personas**- se quejaba la ojiplateada de Tsukuyomi mientras Shinigami se aguantaba las ganas de ir y asesinar a Madara después de todo la aparición de los dioses en el mundo humano estaba prohibida solo podían ir si se les invocaba o algo que amenazara su reino estuviera pasando y aunque todo pintaba para eso ninguno de los presentes podría ir y aplastares por mas que lo desearan –**en momentos así me pregunto porque Izanami_sama decreto esa ley nunca la he entendido**- dijo la deidad del tiempo mientras su aspecto físico se asemejaba al de un hombre de unos 40 años y miraba con detenimiento el libro de Sadame que mostraba los eventos que habían pasado hasta ese momento y claro todo parecía ir de mal en peor nunca como hoy esa ley les estaba fastidiando la existencia y valla que lo hacia –**esa ley solo favorece a esos monstruos si tan solo Izanami_sama no fuese un machista herido podríamos intervenir**- todos miraron a la diosa del destino tras decir esas palabras después de todo la mayoría de los presentes no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado con el mencionado dios que ahora roncaba de lo lindo  
>-<strong>Sadame… tu recuerdas lo que paso en aquel entonces-<strong> pregunto Tsukuyomi a la diosa del destino que solo les devolvió una sonrisa muy gentil  
>-<strong>el destino no se puede cambiar quizá no lo recordaba pero pude leerlo todo<strong>- respondió sosteniendo su libro al tiempo que los dioses se miraban con duda  
>-<strong>espera espera espera, si recuerdas todo porque diablos no nos lo dijiste mujer!-<strong> grito el Susanoo antes de que Shnigami se metiera entre el y la diosa  
>-<strong>no le grites a Sadame_chan me oyes<strong>- la voz del dios de la muerte sonó fuerte y oscura mientras su presencia asesina inundaba el aire y de manera asombrosa el dios de la tormenta se quedaba calladito mientras que Jashin sacaba dinero y se lo entregaba a Zutto  
>-<strong>maldición me volviste a ganar, como diablos sabias que el iba a defenderla<strong>- preguntaba el señor de la violencia mientras que el dios del tiempo ahora como un hombre anciano le sonreía  
>-<strong>la experiencia mi amigo, la experiencia y el haberlos encontrado besuqueándose en los campos hace como 2 horas<strong>- todo mundo miro a los dioses mientras Shinigami sonreía con cierta confianza ella se sonrojaba levemente al tiempo que Amateratsu solo se preguntaba una cosa como esa banda de torpes eran los dioses  
>-<strong>basta de eso, ahora Sadame por favor dinos porque existe esa estúpida ley que esta amenazando toda la creación<strong>- pregunto la diosa de cabellos dorados mientras la mujer sonreía colocando su libro abierto en la mesa mientras una esfera brillante salía de ella y se vislumbraba el panorama

-**todo comenzó hace como 3 mil años mas o menos en ese entonces el makai estaba abierto y los demonios corrían por la tierra libres, entonces nosotros vivíamos en nuestros templos en la tierra y los humanos recurrían a nosotros para buscar salvación hasta que el apareció**-

[inicia la visión de la esfera]  
>erra un panorama devastador lleno de cadáveres muertos y sin vida humanos cuyas vidas habían sido cegadas por una horda de demonios cornados que se carcajeaban de lo lindo mientras devoraban el cuerpo recién cocinado de una mujer –<strong>la carne de una virgen es en verdad suculenta jajajaja<strong>- dijo uno de los demonios mientras la figura aparecía caminando despacio entre los muertos esparcidos por todos lados vestía con ropas cafés y una capucha que ocultaba su rostro en su costado izquierdo una espada de hoja ancha con una empuñadura recta de una piedra azulada en la base de la misma, en cuanto los demonios cornados le vieron se empezaron a carcajear por la aparición de un ultimo "guerrero" en estas tierras que ya habían conquistado, uno de ellos cayo al suelo muerto con un cuchillo enterrado en su garganta mientras su sangre morada se derramaba en el piso en cuanto su compañero cayo los demonios se lanzaron contra el, fue una lucha asombrosamente breve mientras el simple humano estudia sus armas y se movía de un lado a otro cortando y desgarrando sus gargantas con navajas y cuchillos al tiempo que los demonios comenzaban a aparecer de todos lados saltando sobre el, la visión se alejo de la zona de batalla enfilándose al castillo mientras las bestias de cuernos se apilaban sobre la zona hasta que paso un brillo cegador surgió y ascendió al cielo mientras los demonios eran asesinados de un solo golpe; en el castillo en la explanada principal los pocos sobrevivientes miraban como el demonio líder de ese ejercito recién decapitaba a su rey y ahora mismo trataba de reclamar a la hermosa reina como suya, nadie podía moverse estaban encadenados y condenados a ver como la violaban, una daga voló por el aire clavándose en el trono llamando la atención del demonio que vio a l final de las escalinatas la figura encapuchada cargando un cuerno de uno de sus vasallos –ellos no fueron gran cosa sabes- y sin decir mas desenfundo su espada de hoja ennegrecida mientras corría contra el demonio furioso que blandiendo un hacha colosal atacaba, las armas chocaron y las chispas volaron mientras el demonio se esforzaba por decapitarle aunque el humano seguía esquivando sus ataques y cortándole levemente del cuerpo al tiempo que el se enfurecía mas y mas, un grito poderoso del demonio destrozo el suelo mientras las flamas ascendían del mismo envolviendo al hombre misterioso que voló por el aire hasta golpear una estatua que se desplomo al suelo destrozándose en el acto mientras el guerreo se doblaba sobre sus rodillas -**jajajaja miserable humano muere!-** se lanzo contra el a toda velocidad mientras empuñaba la espada al frente y la piedra de la base resplandecía – Kosen (rayo)- su espada brillo mientras el poderoso relámpago blanco volaba destrozando al demonio que gritaba de dolor antes de desintegrarse en el suelo, los hombre se libraron entonces cuando las cadenas del demoño se rompieron al morir el y la capucha del hombre caía, tenia una cicatriz en una mejilla delgada y no muy profunda con un rostro joven y reacio de profundos ojos azules y cabellera rubia desordenada, le preguntaron su nombre y el solo dijo una oración –pueden llamarme Orión-  
>[fin de la visión]<p>

-**así que ese era Orión ahora que lo veo se parece demasiado al rubio en el que Shinigami pone su confianza**- dijo Zutto mientras el dios de la muerte solo pudo sonreír, todos los dioses sintieron leves dolores de cabeza mientras sus recuerdos afloraban con fuerza sus viejas memorias despertaban con fuerza y sus mentes se llenaban de momentos intensos en sus pasado –**el fue un guerrero asombroso que se gano la confianza de Susanoo y por ello lo invito a nuestra noche de la celebración del solsticio de invierno la noche que todo paso**-

[inicia otra visión]  
>Los dioses estaban ataviados con sus ropas mas ceremoniosas mientras los pocos humanos presentes mas que nada como servidumbre les alababan como era de esperarse cuando los gritos resonaron provenientes de la gran perta del umbral del reino donde solían vivir los dos dioses originales –<strong>estoy harta siempre haces lo mismo Izanagi ya no quiero volver a verte!- <strong>y la puerta se abrió cuando la mujer apareció ataviada en ropas blancas y rodeada de un aire místico y pudo, su largo cabello castaño corría por su espalda mientras sus ojos verdes llamaban a mirarla y su piel blanca y tersa lucia mas suave que la seda si figura por mucho la mas perfecta de cualquier mujer de pechos grandes , redondos y firmes aun sin la necesidad de un sostén cintura esbelta y caderas anchas así como piernas largas y torneadas, usaba un kimono blanco o algo parecido con un gran escote al frente que exhibía sus encantos, en cuanto apareció por la puerta todo mundo se inclino ante ella excepto el rubio que se quedo por completo hipnotizado con la bella mujer –**Izanami regresa que aun no termino contigo**!- y apareció el usando ropas oscuras de cabello negro alto y de ojos azules, sus presencia era por demás imponente sin mencionar que tan pronto apareció la mujer simplemente le dio la espalda y se alejo caminando de ahí mientras que el rubio miraba al dios que alzando una ceja se enfilaba a las bebidas para calmarse, la visión continuo y mostro a la hermosa diosa sentada al pie de un estanque mientras Orión aparecía caminando con calma antes de disculparse por importunarle pero ella con una sonrisa amigable le invitaba a sentarse a su lado platicaron por horas sobre el amor de Izanami por el mundo y el desdén de su esposo por los humanos a excepción de las mortales, la engañaba con cuanta mujer humana le gustase y ella ya no podía soportarlo mas –es un cretino como puede buscar consuelo en otros brazos teniendo a la mujer mas hermosa de todas junto a el, si usted fuese mi esposa mi señora Izanami, yo nunca le engañaría es mas cada noche la colmaría de amor- ella se sonrojo por las palabras y todo empezó; Izanami dejo el hogar de su esposo y cayo a la tierra a vivir cómodamente en una cabaña perdida en medio del bosque donde solo Orión le encontraba, su relación se profundizo y se consumo esa noche que Izanami se entrego a el, esa noche en que su corazón cayo de amor por el mortal, esa noche en que su cuerpo fue de el y solo para el para siempre; Izanagi no tardo en enterarse y colérico fue por la vida de ella, Orión la amaba tanto que se opuso con fuerza pero claro que podía hacer el contra un dios como Izanagi, fue aplastado y derrotado no pudo hacer nada hasta que el dios amenazo a la asustada Izanami, saco fuerzas de su corazón y empuñando su espada rota se lanzo contra el arrogante dios.

La roja sangre divina de Izanagi cayo al suelo cuando la espada partida de Orión en su hombro un corte ligero y pequeño se apreciaba mientras el dios incrédulo no podía aceptar que un simple humano le hubiese herido de ese modo –**eres admirable lo reconozco y por lograr tocarme te concederé un premio que deseas mortal salvarte, ser rico, ser imperecedero pídelo y te lo daré**- dijo el dios con una mirada seria y calmada mientras Orión solo podía pensar en una cosa –nunca mataras a Izanami_chan solo eso quiero- la diosa abrió sus ojos asombrada por la petición mientras el dios solo asentía a sus palabras a regañadientes mientras que su mano resplandecía en poder mientras le señalaba –**ella vivirá… pero nunca será tuya**- y Orión fue borrado del mapa y de la existencia por completo al tiempo que Izanami solo podía llorar con fuerza mientras miraba al cielo y las estrellas brillaban al tiempo que la majestuosa constelación aparecía en el cielo y ella sonreía con tristeza de ese modo nunca nadie le olvidaría, Izanami gruño molesto antes de señalarle con su dedo acusador –**solo eres una puta traidora nunca mas podrás usar tu poder y serás desterrada al makai veamos si entre los demonios y seres mas repugnantes aprendes que cometiste un error al traicionarme Izanami**- ella fue arrojada al reino de los demonios mientras el dios de orgullo herido barría con el mundo desvaneciendo todo rastro de los demonios y cerrando con una fuerza y poderes atronadores el makai –**nunca ningún dios bajara a la tierra a menos que se le invoque o algo nos amenace soy claro**- dijo el dios vengativo antes de borrar los recuerdos de las deidades menores y retirarse a dormir a su santuario en el tenkai  
>[fin de la visión]<p>

-**por eso existe esa ley, todo por el orgullo de un hombre que nunca supo tolerar que sus errores alejaron a su esposa de el**- y la esfera se desvaneció mientras el libro flotaba a Sadame y todo mundo guardaba silencio por su pate Shinigami solo sonreía mas mientras nadie decía nada y procesaban las revelaciones que acababan de obtener eso le aclaraba tantas cosas después de todo el había levantado los restos de la espada de Orión cuando la curiosidad le guio a la zona donde el murió y esa misma espada aun poseía una escasa cantidad del poder del mortal, la guardo en secreto hasta esa noche en que la vio brillar por un segundo mientras los bebes nacían en la aldea de la hoja donde toda la historia dio inicio –**Naruto_kun es la reencarnación de Orión**- murmuro la asombrada diosa del sol mientras todo mundo se le quedaba viendo nunca antes la habían escuchado usar el termino "kun" con nadie aunque su hermana menor solo podía sonreír –**jejeje el te gusta eh Amateratsu apuesto a que estuviste fisgoneando lo que hizo anoche en su casa verdad porque si no lo viste déjame decirte que te perdiste de un show jejeje**- dijo la pervertida diosa de a luna antes de empezar a carcajearse cuando la cara de la mujer de ojos dorados se puso mucho mas roja de o que cualquiera pudiera recordar, todos se esforzaban por contener la risa no deseaban reírse pero era demasiado cómico y no pudieron mas estallaron en carcajadas mientras Amateratsu reaccionaba como era de esperarse –**NO SE BURLEN DE MI**!- y el estallido de calor solar deslumbro el salón.

De regreso al mundo humano un hombre enmascarado sonreía mientras avanzaba por los pasillos negros de la guarida en sus mano un cristal rojo y lleno de poder brillaba mientras se aproximaba a la estatua que se hallaba sola y calmada- aquí esta la ultima pieza- e inserto el cristal en el ultimo ojo mientras este se cerraba. Todo se cimbró mientras el poder resonaba en el interior de la estatua y los fragmentos de alma se integraban poco a poco mientras una enigmática luna llena se podía apreciar en el cielo de media mañana en las naciones elementales, la luna resplandecía mientras un color negro le inundaba y la sombra de un ser gigante se apreciaba en ella antes de desaparecer no sin que antes la luna tomase una forma siniestra como un gigantesco ojos amarillo de pupila roja y rasgada, -**KASAN**!- las biju gritaron a la vez despertando de su sueño agitadas la presencia que se sintió en sus cuerpos fue enorme no estaba libre aun pero de algo estaban seguras su alma se recompuso y ahora mismo el poder estaba comenzando a asimilarse para recrearle como fue hacia años…Juubi iba a vivir de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Y se termino el capitulo como vimos muchas cosas han pasado, Sanada barrio con una capital Kagero anda causando mucha muerte rápida y calmada, los experimentos de Orochimaru ya están casi listos y parece estar creando un arma secreta que será no tengo idea y por fin supimos que diablos fue lo que paso con el tan mencionado Orión y creo que es obvio a quien se aprecia no es verdad y si Madara ha hecho algo que nunca debo hacer su resurrección esta my cerca<br>_wow todo se pone feo (el autor asiente)  
>y eso que finalmente supimos lo de Orión (mira al autor que asiente)<br>no se porque me huele a que Naruto va a tener mas de un enemigo poderoso (el autor le mira con duda)  
>si es su reencarnación no olvides al esposo celoso (el autor parpadea) <em>  
>bueno en eso ella tiene razón solo nos queda esperar a ver que mas ocurre en esta descabellada aventura<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañiea<br>pd: que ira a pasar si Izanami escapar del makai y ve a Naruto?


	196. C193: La sombra maligna

Hola a todo mundo hoy es viernes y como tal toca terminar la semana espero que lo que he escrito para hoy los deje enganchados y con ganas de mas porque créanme as cosas están a punto de ponerse mucho mas que interesantes jejejeje pero para que me adelanto mejor paso a los reviews  
><strong>Namikaze Armand<strong>: es verdad ya viene la ccion el chiste es saber con quien peleara naruto jejeje  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:tienes razon juubi va a ser mas que interesante al gual que lo de izanami y quien sabe cuantas vallan a quedar embarazadas tras esa nochecita  
><strong>Death demon98<strong>:esa era la idea que no lo esperaran y si esas luchas van a ser na locura de destruccion creeme  
><strong>Core Nakisawa<strong>:que bueno que te gusto y con respecto a los acontenciemientos es verdad el primero puede que si pase asi en cuanto al segundo apenas eserar a verla regresar  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:no estas tan perdido con las feudales que han aparecido lo de izanami es muy pisible asi como lo de amateratsu pero donde dejas a su hermanita tsukuyomi?, si los malos son cada vez mas fuertes y sabes lo que hace orochimaru le diste eh y si es posible que mas de una quede embarazada despues de sa nochecita  
><strong>alex<strong>:es verdad el ejercito es enorme al rubio le urge la ayuda y si lo de izanami es probable que pase en cuanto a lo de la posdata creo que tienes razon jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si eso de maldecir a naruto ya es cotumbre y si que niño nos salio izanagi verdad  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>: mmm no estoy seguro pero quiza si se pueda meter algo asi todo es cosa de ver donde annque te adelanto en destino puede que eso si se llegue a dar eeh jejeje  
><strong>The mercenary with black wings<strong>: sabes yono descartaria esa posibilidad del todo  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:sabes creo que nconcientemente naruto si se esta apoderando del mundo empezando por las mujeres mas belas y poderosas dudo que alguien quiera hacer algo en su contra con semejante lista no te parece  
>reviews conestados hora del capitulo de hoy<br>_me pregunto que ira a pasar con Juubi ahora que despertó (mira al autor)  
>como ira a reaccionar el mundo cuando lo sepan (el autor asiente a esa duda)<br>y no olvides que aun falta saber si ya acabo eso de "la noche del remolino" (las 4 sonríen pervertidamente)  
>oh tantas cosas que saber (mira la pantalla) <em>  
>bueno disfruten del capitulo los leo al final<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 193: La sombra maligna<strong>

La reunión en el país del hierro aun seguía su marcha, las cosas estaban lejos de finalizar ya que cierto hombre estaba empeñado en culpar a la aldea de las hojas por estos ataques tan sorpresivos a los puertos y demás ciudades costeras inclusive buscaba culparle de lo ocurrido en lascada vez mas inseguras rutas comerciales pero claro con forme la discusión aumento de intensidad sus palabras se fueron perdiendo en el aire hasta que nadie mas le hizo caso y claro eso lo puso de muy mal humor, el consejo se retiro la noche anterior sin una decisión clara y ahora mismo estaban de nuevo enfrascados en una lucha verbal y una lluvia de alegatos que giraban en torno a la organización de las nubes rojas que a la vista de mas de uno eran sin duda los culpables de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo ninja pero claro las evidencias no eran muy concluyentes aunque para cierto samurái era mas que claro que ellos estaban detrás de todos esos ataques después de todo atacaron esa ciudad mucho antes y secuestraron a su feudal mandando a un demonio tengu por el sin duda si eran capaces de evocar algo así para obedecerles eran sin duda capaces de atacar con mas números a las aldeas costeras pero la pregunta en la mente de Daisuke era una solamente, el compendia que sin puertos las naciones elementales comenzaron a sufrir para enviar provisiones vía marítima para acortar distancias que por la masa continental demorarían mucho en llegar a sus destinos pero eso no les acabaría solo los iba a orillar a custodiar aun mas los puertos y también estaba el hecho de que se trataban de los puertos de oriente mientras que los del otro extremo del continente estaban relativamente a salvo por lo que el samurái no comprendía bien que ganaban con solo dejarlos sin mar por un extremo del mundo casi parecía como si desearan encubrir algo, y por si fuera poco estaba eso que sucedió con la luna hacia no mas de un par de horas eso si que fue algo espectacularmente malo que a mas de uno le helo la sangre mientras que al samurái solo se le ocurría una cosa –(algo muy malo pasa puedo sentirlo, abuelo creo que el tiempo llego… es hora de que sea uno con Murasame)- pensaba Daisuke mientras se preparaba psicológicamente para dicho ritual que se realizaba solo cuando el portador estaba listo o en este caso su cuerpo percibía las energías malignas del mundo que ciertamente ya comenzaban a volverse mucho mas intensas que antes.  
>-Daisuke, que crees que pase?- pregunto Mifune al joven espadachín que solo suspiro volviendo al mundo presente<br>-no lo se, pero mi instinto me dice que tenemos que prepararnos, los días de paz me temo están cerca de acabarse- todo mundo comenzó a murmurar mientras el joven guerrero de nuevo miraba por la ventana pensativo y lleno de dudas  
>-confió en su instinto, estoy con Daisuke es hora de movilizar a nuestros samuráis y ponerlos en alerta por posibles ataques- dijo Mifune mientras los demás consejeros asentían a sus palabras sabiendo que de hecho estaba en lo correcto<br>-los hechos son claros Konoha no es responsable de esto estamos seguros pero aun así enviaremos un emisario a informarles de la situación para que los evalué… Daisuke, confiamos en ti- dijo el feudal mientras el joven espadachín asentía el iría a la aldea de las hojas con la esperanza de tener razón y que Naruto no estuviese inmiscuido en tanto caos aunque desde cierto punto de vista si estaba metido en todo.

Al mismo tiempo que la reunión terminaba en la aldea oculta entre las hojas ciertas bijus despertaban de su sueño profundo solo para poder percibir algo que solamente ellas sentían, su naturaleza sobrenatural ligada a ese ser era por demás muy cercana por eso mismo en este momento solo ellas podían percibirle, estaban en la sala de la casa Ishura todas calladas sin prestarle atención a sus "hermanas" inconscientes desperdigadas por todos lados mientras que ellas solo podían pensar en una cosa, en la oscura sensación que les invadía en este momento, -**esa presencia…fue… fue**- Katara no tuvo el valor de decirlo era mas que obvio que sabían a quien pertenecía semejante poder pero claro no deseaban reconocerlo después de todo como hacia tanto les comento su padre ella no era precisamente una mujer dulce y amorosa estaba enloquecida y preferiría matarlas antes que cuidar de ellas –si..**es la presencia de okasama**- dijo Natsumi casi en un susurro mientras todas callaban de nuevo nunca esperaron que llegaría el día en que de verdad podrían sentir el poder de su madre o al menos su alma al despertar pero se habían equivocado y ahora mismo su presencia resonaba en sus cuerpos con fuerza mientras se apagaba poco a poco mientras ellas tenían gotas de sudor cayendo por sus sienes al tiempo que miraban el suelo, entonces lo sintieron todo a su alrededor giro con fuerza mientras se desvanecía y se oscurecía por completo y se difuminaba todo a su alrededor antes de que aparecieran en un gran salón de roca de manera inexplicable mientras se miraban unas a otras –**como diablos llegamos aquí**- pregunto al aire Rei mientras todas le miraban sin saber que responderle al tiempo que una extrañada Reiko examinaba el sitio en el que estaban era bastante sencillo un suelo liso muros de roca gruesos y duros columnas talladas en la piedra y un par de antorchas de fuego rojo como la sangre se encendían frente a ellas.

-**esa no es forma de hablar en presencia de su madre**- la calmada y oscura voz resonó en el aire con un tono sereno y embriagador de una sensualidad casi inhumana mientras las flamas iluminaban a la figura frente a ellas en su gran silla semejante a un trono, en el estaba sentada una mujer hermosa por no decir alta, estaba sentada y aun así lucia bastante alta casi 1.80 considerando que el rubio media casi 1.85 y la mayoría de ellas no rebasaba el 1.75, su cabello largo y plateado ligeramente oscurecido con una piel blanca y terna mucho mas suave al tacto aparentemente que la de la misma biju de 9 colas, de ojos hermosos de color amarillo con pupilas negras y normales pero que al enfurecerse tomaban un aspecto felino y enrojecido, usaba un kimono negro de grabado semejante a hojas blancas dispersas por toda la tela mientras el escote mas que revelador dejaba ver y lucir unos pechos francamente enormes tan o incluso mas grandes que los de la misma Mito con una cintura estrecha largas piernas bellamente torneadas y un trasero redondo y carnoso sobre el que estaba sentada mientras mantenía sus piernas cruzadas dejando que la abertura de su kimono revelase toda la extensión de su pierna derecha casi hasta la cadera, las biju se quedaron heladas cuando la vieron a su alrededor un aura de poder como nunca habían sentido se manifestaba al tiempo que les miraba fijamente y ellas sentían como si no pudieran respirar al tiempo que ella sonreía, en ese momento Hitomi le noto quizá estaba rodeada de un aura en verdad poderosa pero estaba atada a ese trono con singulares cadenas que apretaban sus muñecas y cintura manteniéndole en ese asiento -**estas prisionera**- susurro la biju de 7 colas mientras que ella solo gruñía molesta ante las palabras de una de sus hijas  
>-<strong>no me gusta reconocerlo pero si yo la gran Juubi no Okami estoy presa en este asqueroso lugar, por eso las llame ante mi<strong>- dijo ella con una sonrisa bastante oscura y peligrosa mientras las chicas se miraban unas a otras  
>-<strong>que es lo que quieres de nosotras okasama<strong>- pregunto la felina de 2 colas mientras la poderosa mujer solo esbozaba una sonrisa aun mas grande que antes  
>-<strong>ustedes mis hijas todas mi legado inclusive tu la que no posee colas que fuiste creada a partir de los restos de mi chakra y mis emociones mas negativas eres parte de mi… quiero que me liberen y juntas destruyamos todo el mundo<strong>- su sonrisa era por demás malévola mientras en sus ojos casi parecía brillar un diseño muy singular que se asemejaba demasiado a ciertos ojos rojos  
>-<strong>que pasara con los humanos si te obedecemos<strong>- pregunto Hitomi con su siempre sereno temperamento mientas la mujer les sonreía con arrogancia y confianza  
>-<strong>morirán, todos y cada uno de ellos dejara de existir ninguno merece la vida y deben morir todos<strong>- sus palabras eran determinantes y eso a mas de una de las presentes les daba mala espina sobre todo por cierto rubio de ojos azules al que ellas no deseaban perder  
>-<strong>madre, solo estas siendo controlada por alguien mas todas podemos verlo y no te liberaremos ni menos te ayudaremos a destruir a la humanidad<strong>- dijo Natsumi con una voz determinante y calmada mientras los ojos de la biju original cambiaban a uno de una pupila rasgada y roja que expresaban mucha ira  
><strong>-¡estúpidas,! Ni siquiera merecen ser llamadas mis hijas, si esa es su respuesta no me interesa verlas, cuando sea libre yo misma las asesinare<strong>- sus gritos resonaban con fuerza en la oscuridad mientras las bijus comenzaban a disiparse hasta que al final solo quedaba la youko  
>-<strong>sabes madre, siempre quise conocerte…pero me temo que nunca conoceré ese lado amoroso y maternal que todas las mujeres sienten por sus hijos, tu no lo tienes no mientras no seas tu misma<strong>- recito la kitsune al tiempo que la energía maligna de Juubi resplandecía en su trono y sus ojos furiosos le miraban fijamente  
>-<strong>tu eres la que mas me ha decepcionado Kyuubi, la mas parecida a mi es solo una zorra asustadiza y cobarde, tu serás la primera que destruya<strong>- entrecerró sus ojos al tiempo que la biju de nueve colas solo le miraba fijamente al tiempo que se desvanecía en el aire  
>-<strong>mi nombre no es Kyuubi…es Natsumi<strong>- y se desvaneció por completo dejando a la mujer sola en la oscuridad mientras las antorchas se apagaban y ella solo entrecerraba los ojos  
>-<strong>Natsumi…el te nombro de ese modo… el pagara por ablandarlas y tu veras como el cae ante mi belleza y poder mi pequeña zorrita, y después de que me ame, morirá antes que tu<strong>- sus ojos se cerraron y la poderosa biju original durmió el momento en el que abandonaría esa prisión y seria por completo libre solo era cosa de que la Luna se aproximara lo suficiente a la tierra eso era todo.

De nuevo en la casa Ishura las bijus abrían los ojos mientras un rubio sonriente bajaba del segundo piso acompañado de una legión de mujeres pelirrojas todas muy sonrientes y complacidas mientras que en la sala las biju se mantenían calladas y serias –valla como despertaron el somnífero las iba a mantener inconscientes hasta la tarde- dijo Mito haciendo que todo mundo la mirase unas porque descubrió su pequeño truco, otro porque no podía dar crédito a semejante estrategia y claro las biju con una reacción bastante comprensible **-¡NOS DROGARON**!-, veinte minutos después ya con todas las chicas despiertas vía antídoto y claro todas con tremendos dolores de cabeza por haber caído en la inocencia vía sedantes de la mujer pelirroja que solo sonreía de hecho la única que no fue sedada fue Akemi pero claro ella no se metió en su asunto era algo solo de Uzumakis aunque su cara roja y su resistencia a mirara a Naruto le indicaba que claramente había escuchado todo no por nada la puerta no quedo bien cerrada y sello de insonorización no se activo y solo por eso resonó por todos lados sus gritos y demás cosas que pasaron en esa casa la noche anterior y bueno sus ojos que evitaban al rubio indicaban que claro que había escuchado todo lo que paso, y bueno no tenia cara para mirar al rubio a los ojos al menos no por ahora –esperan ustedes organizaron una orgia…y no me invitaron que clase de amigas son ustedes!- dijo Anko sintiéndose herida al no haber sido invitada a la pequeña fiesta de las pelirrojas que de nuevo estaban algo apenadas mientras que Tsunade solo se tapaba la cara sin creer las cosas que pasaban en esa casa pero bueno ella era parte de todo le gustara o no y bueno ciertamente la noche anterior eso no le molesto nada pero bueno en este momento estaba mas que avergonzada, por las miradas que le estaban lanzando las chicas que estaban francamente decepcionadas por esa actitud tan egoísta en opinión de ellas claro esta –oigan si ustedes estaban en un ritual Uzumaki…porque no invitaron a las gemelas Erza- pregunto Guren alzando la mano mientras todo mundo volteaba a ver a las chicas que se coloreaban un poco ante esa posibilidad y claro Mito solo parpadeaba –bueno son pelirrojas pero no poseen un chakra comparable al de una Uzumaki- dijo la pelirroja con cierta calma mientras Naruto hablaba una vez mas –eso es porque no son kunoichis Mito_chan son mercenarias especializadas en lucha con armamento nunca han usado chakra en su vida- esas palabras dejaron a la mujer en shock antes de que comenzara a revisarlas con aquel famoso jutsu de resonancia y Mito terminaba aun mas en shock que antes –no puede ser si son Uzumaki… que terrible error he cometido al no tomarlas en cuenta niñas lo lamento… Naruto_kun tienes que llevarlas a tu cama cuanto antes- decreto ella con fuerza mientras el rubio se ponía algo rojo y las gemelas se ponían como su cabello ante la idea de lo que claramente iban a hacer en la recamara del rubio que solo se reía –**oigan por divertida que sea esta platícame temo hay cosas mas importantes que tratar**- todo mundo miro incrédulo a Shineko por haber hablado con semejante seriedad y calma algo muy malo tenia que haber pasado para ponerla de ese modo tan maduro.

Lejos de la aldea de las hojas en el país del rayo un grupo de ninjas de la recientemente caída aldea de Kumo se aproximaban a la búsqueda de su feudal después de todo se suponía que ya debería haber partido hacia ellos y por alguna razón no se le había visto en los puestos de vigilancia, sus ojos se abrieron de terror cuando vieron la ciudad reducida a nada mientras se miraban unos a otros sin poder creer lo que estaba ante ellos –taichou- dijo uno de los ninjas antes de que su capitán les despachara a toda velocidad en busca de algún sobreviviente cosa que era mas que clara no iban a encontrar por ningún lado; aun en el país del rayo en uno de sus puertos costeros enclavado en una ensenada de grandes muros rocosos a los costados se hallaban sobre los riscos las figuras asesinas del dueto tan singular de ninjas revividos mirando hacia su blanco en el fondo del breve acantilado, era un ciudad concurrida y claro eso les indicaba que era un buen puerto –ok este es todo mío no te vallas a meter Makoto- dijo el Asakura mientras daba un paso al frente y miraba el sitio bajo sus pies, había varios senderos de acceso entre las rocas y un camino bien establecido y delineado por uno de los costados de las rocas su sonrisa creció considerablemente mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y se alistaba para atacar con fuerza –hace mucho que no lo uso…Suiton: umi no ikari (elemento agua: ira del mar)- y sus manos se extendieron al océano que pronto comenzó a moverse de manera furiosa, antes de que nadie pudiese decir nada la gigantesca ola de agua salada se transformo en un torrente salvaje y agresivo de agua que con fuerza se sumergió en el agua para curiosidad de Makoto que solo alzo una ceja, el suelo comenzó a temblar con fuerza mientras todo se estremecía y las personas gritaban ante el inesperado terremoto en zona sísmicamente inactiva, el suelo rocoso de la aldea se despedazo mientras el agua a presión explotaba hacia el cielo con fuerza destrozándolo todo y tiñéndose de rojo sangre al tiempo que ascendía hasta el cielo con fuerza al tiempo que el agua burbujeaba con espuma mientras todo se despedazaba y la masa continental era destrozada bajo el colosal ataque de "la bestia marina" que solo sonreía mientras su jutsu se detenía dejando solo una laguna llena de escombros y cadáveres donde antes estuvo la aldea –nada mal verdad… con este lindo Jutsu hundí el archipiélago del remolino isla por isla jajajajajaja- sus risas resonaban con fuerza mientras Makoto solo miraba la zona devastada y acuosa antes de comenzar a caminar alejándose de el despacio –porque tardaste tanto- dijo con cierta vuela mientras los dos se alejaban de ahí a paso lento y seguro.

-no puede ser….¡que paso!- preguntaba una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules al borde de la histeria al ver como su amado hogar estaba sepultado en la rocas y la nieve mientras su equipo de filmación grababa todo sin creer semejante devastación solo habían salido una semana para unas tomas en una zona mas abierta y ahora regresaban para toparse con una ciudad reducida a escombros mientras que su hermosa actriz principal y feudal estaba en shock sin poder creer lo que estaba frente a ella mientras que sus asistentes corrían en todas direcciones en busaca de algún sobreviviente pero no los había su ciudad había sido devastada por completo, regresaron negando a lo que pasaba mientras que el director del grupo de filmación se aproximaba a la mujer de rodillas en el suelo con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos –no hay nadie… tenemos que irnos- dijo con voz calmada y comprensiva mientras ella se negaba y empezaba a llorar con fuerza clamando por algún sobreviviente –no hay nadie tenemos que ir al país del Hierro Koyuki ahí nos darán asilo mientras conseguimos ayuda anda – la jaloneo suavemente mientras que ella forcejeaba tratando de regresar a su hogar, pero este ya no existía solo había nieve y destrucción en ese lugar, ahí para ella no había nada y era mejor que se la llevaran de ahí mientras un podían en el cielo nubes negras vaticinaban una poderosa tormenta por llegar, con calma y respeto recogieron sus cosas mientras se alistaban para irse de ahí no tenían idea de que paso las rocas de esas montañas eran extraordinariamente duras y nunca se habían roto pero para que se hubiesen desgajado de ese modo algo grande tuvo que pasar, el viejo director miro al cielo y regreso con su equipo tenían que salir de ahí cuanto antes; sobre el mar un ave de plumas negras volaba por el cuelo dirigiéndose al país del agua, en su pata Sanada estaba bastante relajado esperando la llegada a su nuevo blanco, su sonrisa crecía aun mas la capital que ya le esperaba estaba como siempre en sus día habituales de calma sin sospechar que pronto la muerte llegaría lada hasta ellos, por su parte el asesino de la isla del buitre solo se preguntaba si con toda esa muerte cierto ninja rubio iría en su búsqueda o si tendría que ir y destruir la capital del país del fuego aunque pensándolo bien eso podría funcionar mucho mejor.

-Daisuke, estas seguro de esto- preguntaba una bella chica de cabello largo y oscura su samurái armado como siempre con sus ropas de viaje y su espada a un lado de el –si Tomoyo esto es necesario- dijo con una voz serena mientras marchaba al patio trasero de su casa sentándose en el centro del circulo de rocas grabado en el suelo, desenvaino la espada hundiéndola en una marca antigua de donde ya había estado y el mencionado espadachín se relajo mientras entraba en pose de meditación, -Tomoyo_sama Mifune_sama pregunta que si ya van a salir- dijo uno de los sirvientes mientras la chica le miraba con calma y respondía que en cuanto Daisuke terminase ellos partirían pero claro no sabia cuanto era lo que le iba a tomar lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento después de todo eso no se había hecho no en al menos 100 años, el espíritu de Daisuke se relajaba y podía sentir el mundo a su alrededor mientras un cosquilleo agradable recorría su cuerpo con calma al tiempo que recordaba las palabras de su abuelo "-solo déjate llevar y que tu espíritu sea libre-" sus palabras resonaban en su mente mientras su cuerpo perdía la tensión y el hombre sentía como ese cosquilleo se desperdigaba por todo su cuerpo subiendo desde sus piernas hasta el resto de su ser al tiempo que sus músculos se dejaban de sentir, cuanto tiempo estuvo en esa posición no estaba seguro debieron ser horas y cuando la espalda comenzó a doler ya se hartaba –diablos esto no funciona abu..e..lo- abrió los ojos y se quedo sorprendido aun estaba en su patio o eso pensaba, el celo estaba oscuro y lleno de estrellas brillantes mientras Murasame aun enterrada en el suelo casi parecía brillar mientras una figura oscura y mística le miraba desde el borde del circulo de piedra, de inmediato el samurái se puso de pie al tiempo que sobre el circulo de roca aparecía una figura eran 5 individuos salidos de la nada los que ahora le rodeaban y le miraban de arriba abajo evaluándole con calma y silencio mientras que el pues francamente se estaba desesperando un poco –tu eres Daisuke, el ultimo hijo del clan soy Kojima el forjador de Murasame para que invocas mi espíritu- dijo el hombre mientras alzaba la cabeza revelando un rostro viejo de arrobas en la cara y de serenos ojos grises con el cabello blanco sobre su cabeza  
>-Kojima_sama, la situación es muy grave el mundo esta en grandes problemas y me temo que no tengo el poder suficiente para luchar por favor…déjeme ser el nuevo señor de la espada no solo su portador se lo suplico- y Daisuke cayo de rodillas al suelo mientras e inclinaba en posición de suplica al hombre que le miraba antes ver a sus compañeros que asentían mientras se desvanecían uno a uno<br>-Dasuke, un joven samurái de temperamento volátil y algo voluntarioso un samurái que aun necesita aprender muchas cosas- recito el espíritu mientras el pobre joven de coleta solo alzaba la mirada del suelo  
>-se que me falta experiencia Kojima_sama pero en verdad si no obtengo mas fuerza no seré capaz de ayudar a nadie y todos pereceremos por favor se lo suplico por mi honor que no le fallare solo tenga fe en mi- sus palabras denotaban cierta desesperación en este sitio espiritual el poder maligno del enemigo se sentía con mas intensidad y la angustia de Daisuke solo aumentaba al sentir los alcances de sus enemigos<br>-Daisuke, el poder de Murasame… es tuyo, se el nuevo señor de la espada y aprende que cada espíritu de los anteriores amos vive en la hoja al igual que su poder, aprende entrena y se uno con nosotros porque cada señor te brindara su fuerte y cuando el momento llegue tu también serás uno con ella, ve ahora Daisuke amo de la Murasame y demuéstranos tu honor- y la figura se disipo en el aire mientras Daisuke solo le agradecía por su voto de confianza.

En el exterior Tomoyo la chica de largo cabello negro estaba aburrida el samurái estaba en aquella posición desde hacia mas de una hora y no parecía tener deseos de moverse hasta que paso, un poder extraño se percibió mientras un aura blanca rodeaba a la espada y Daisuke abría los ojos antes de sujetarla del mango con calma mientras se alzaba del suelo y el poder de Murasame corría hacia sus venas al tiempo que se colocaba en posición de ataque y miraba a la nube sobre su hogar –ancestros préstenme su poder- fue como si la fuerza de 5 espadachines corriera por su cuerpo cuando el samurái lanzo el corte y el brillo plateado de la hoja se vio solo fue un corte sin mayor fuerza o poder solo un movimiento de la espada que creo una oz de viento dada la fuerza y el impulso que se lanzo contra la nube cortándola en dos como si fuese un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla antes de que empezara a disiparse en el cielo bajo la mirada asombrada de la chica ella conocía bien a Daisuke y supo de inmediato que en ese ataque no hubo nada de chakra, el samurái miro la espada y con una sonrisa la deposito en su funda antes de empezar a caminar hacia la impactada Tomoyo –cuando el momento llegue tu espíritu será uno con Murasame- esas palabras resonaron en su mente antes de mirar al sitio donde vislumbro a aquel hombre y sonreír con determinación comprendía bien eso cuando el muriera su alma se fundiría con la espada para hacerla mas poderosa pero claro no tenia intenciones de morir pronto –andando Tomoyo- dijo con calma mientras la chica asentía y el par empezaba a salir de la casa con dirección a la aldea de la hoja, al mismo tiempo en los bosques de Konoha un hombre alto y musculoso de cabello cano y con un singular fleco en la frente se aproximaba a la aldea oculta entre las hojas con una sola idea en la cabeza conocer al hombre que se atrevía a robarle a su nieta y claro esperaba que si se atrevía a eso por lo menos fuese un caballero y la tratase con respeto porque pobre de el si resultaba un pervertido.

-achu!- estornudo el rubio con fuerza en la sala del consejo mientras los ninjas presentes le miraban con algo de duda y el rubio se disculpaba no tenia idea de donde había venido eso pero en este momento eso no importaba, ya que Natsumi como vocera de sus hermanas les estaba revelando la aparente e inminente resurrección de Juubi, solo había ninjas en ese salón y por eso mismo sus acaras eran duras y serenas sin duda esas palabras eran mas que alarmantes para todos ellos –pero solo es una ustedes son 5 bijus, no se supone que juntas podrían derrotarle- Hiashi se sentía tan raro en ese momento al estar hablando como un igual con un ser que fácilmente podría reducir al clan Hyuuga a una mera mancha roja en las calles de la aldea ciertamente era una situación tan rara que solo Naruto fue capaz de crear –**me temo que ni los 9 bijus juntos ganaríamos, luchar juntos no es lo mismo que unir todo el poder en uno, okasama es mas poderosa que yo y además su poder es ilimitado y según se puede manejar los 5 elementos yo podría enfrentarla pero acabaría perdiendo si a mi se me reconoce como la biju mas poderosa ella es en realidad la reina y contra ella no podre hacer casi nada**- todo mundo se quedo en shock alguien tan poderoso iba a soltarse en el mundo eso era una pésima señal y todo parecía estar poniéndose peor con las palabras que recién les había comentado Natsumi y claro eso los tenia mas que pensativos y nerviosos ante la poderosa demonio que ya comenzaba a amenazar el mundo aun antes de estar suelta  
>-eso es preocupante quizá una estrategia conjunta de ustedes con Mito_sama y el mokuton que Naruto_san modela podría ayudar a contenerle- dijo Shibi ofreciendo una posibilidad pero claro todo era solo especulativo<br>-quien sabe lo único seguro es que solo el rinnengan de rikudo senin pudo derrotarla no se si alguien tenga suficiente poder como para hacerle frente- dijo Chouza con algo de pesar aun superando la perdida de su querido amigo Inoichi y ciertamente eso dolía aun y mucho  
>-el batsnengan- dijo Mikoto mientras todo mundo la miraba con duda por mencionar el afamado ojo del ninja rubio que solo e miraba con duda<br>-que con mi doujutsu Mikoto_chan- pregunto el Ishura mientras su esposa pelinegra le miraba con una idea en mente  
>-tu ojo fue creado por Madara Uchiha quien fundió sharingan y rinnengan en uno para así crear algo que anulase el magenkyou quizá aun posee algunas cualidades del rinnengan y con eso podríamos quizá ganar- esa era una idea por demás acertada era verdad eso podría sin duda ofrecerles una salida el problema era que nadie entendía bien esos ojos<br>-es muy cierto lo que dices Mikoto pero yo no comprendo como funciona ese doujutsu y ni Naruto_kun lo hace como podríamos saber lo que puede hacer- dijo la rubia ojimiel mientras todo mundo volvía a quedarse pensativo  
>-<strong>mis hermanas y yo conocemos ese ojo podemos tratar pero no garantizo nada nunca lo vimos trabajar mas que un par de veces<strong>- era una buena posibilidad pero aun así poco serviría ya que todo giraba en torno a un ojo que Naruto no poseía y eso significaba que no podrían entenderlo bien  
>-bien solo una persona puede decirnos si hay posibilidades…ojisan quiero que me des permiso de ejecutar un jutsu prohibido- dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras todo mundo s ele quedaba viendo por semejantes palabras y claro con curiosidad por saber que deseaba realizar<br>-de que jutsu estas hablando Naruto- Sarutobi tenia un idea sobre que era pero aun así no deseaba adelantar conclusiones mejor escuchar de boca del rubio lo que planeaba  
>-quiero hacer el edo tensei y traer al único que nos puede aclarar esto…Madara Uchiha- todo mundo se quedo callado ante semejantes palabras después de todo era una idea por demás radical.<p>

Lejos de la aldea de la hoja en un recinto oscuro un sanin de piel pálida y recién resucitado contemplaba con una gran sonrisa perversa como sus últimos dos generales habían nacido tras los sangrientos estallidos de lo cuerpos femeninos que ahora mismo comenzaban a pudrirse en el suelo ensangrentado, detrás de Orochimaru en su otro tanque el cuerpo flotaba con calma mas grande que la ultima vez y el solo podía relamerse los labios –pronto estarás listo tu también ya me muero por saber quien es mejor si tu o el original mi pequeño experimento kukukukukukuku- Orochimari se reía con fuerza mientras su creación flotante se retorcía abriendo sus ojos azul oscuro casi negro antes de que brillasen rojos y el sharingan se formara en ellos para que de nuevo se cerraran, el sanin serpiente estaba creado un hibrido de la sangre de Naruto y de la de algún Uchina indeterminado y todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas, -bueno necesitaremos algo de tiempo para que madures asique mis lindas creaciones vamos con nuestro amo a ver que aldea nos manda a destruir kukukukukukuku- y el sanin de larga cabellera negra salió de su laboratorio mientras las figuras de los seres elementales creados a partir del desafortunado Raiga le seguían a la espera de atacar y dar inicio a la inminente guerra. Porque la sombra de la maldad se alzaba sobre las naciones elementales lista para sumirlo todo en la espesa y negra noche.

* * *

><p>Se termino el capitulo y con el esta semana espero que les halla gustado el capitulo gente ya que como vimos cierta feudal apareció, lo de la capital del país del rayo se confirmo, conocimos a Juubi que de paso sea dicho es mucho mas hermosa que sus hijas quien lo diría y claro no es muy amigable que digamos, supimos también cual es el nuevo destino de sanada y si el amigable abuelito de Miu casi llega a Konoha mientras que Daisuke ha realizado un ritual especial y ahora parece que su poder aumentara considerablemente sin mencionar claro el pequeño plan de Naruto parece que el lado bueno del enmascarado de nuevo va a ser visto en el mundo<br>_wow cuantas cosas han pasado (el autor asiente)  
>sobre todo lo de juubi (el autor les mira con curiosidad)<br>algo me dice que ella va a terminar como Kushina, Tsume, Mito, Risa o Shizuka (el autor alza curioso una ceja)  
>compartiendo al marido de sus hijas (las4 ríen pervertidamente)<br>_bueno todo es posible en esta fanfic como ya hemos visto hasta hora jeje

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar cuando Juubi este ante naruto?


	197. C194: Maldad al asecho

Hola a todo mundo espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana porque ha llegado la hora de retomar a historia y saber que otras cosas han de pasar en el capitulo de hoy pero claro antes que nada es tiempo de los reviews  
><strong>LeNashskoll<strong>:es verdad hay muchos ninjas fuertes que podrian ayudar solo hay que ver como sale lo de madara y es verdad es probable que ese sea el destino de juubi porqe demonia o no si se somete a Naruto (lo mas probable) le obedecera en todo a cambio de ya sabemos que  
><strong>alex<strong>:para ocochimaru ya tengo un destino prparadao lo del rasenshuriken no se y en cuanto a lo de juubi esa sera una manera mas divertida de que ella desquite todo su "coraje2 y energia no crees  
><strong>amlj00<strong>: que puedo decir no leer unos caps hacen que te pierdas de mucho  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:me interesa lo de las damiyos aunque lo de la chica vieras que ni la recuerdo tengo pesima memoria a veces  
><strong>Death demon98<strong>:considerare lo del lemon con la youko y si vienen mucha accion eso que ni que  
><strong>Core Nakisawa<strong>:es verdad vienen muchos lios en camino para naruto y no todos por el enemigo jejeje y lo de orochimaru... eso es sorpresa jejeje  
><strong>DBG<strong>:gracias por leer y espero que pronto te pongas al corriente y que no tardes demasiado en leer esta respuesta aun asi gracias por leer  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:sabes ese seria un final mas que inesperado para akatsuki  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: si aprecio aunque no del todo y es verdad si eso ya sirvio porque ahora no en cuanto a orochimaru estoy deacuerdo contigo brrrr  
><strong>The mercenary with black wings<strong>: eso intenara pero peligro y la seducida sea otra  
>bueno los reviews ya fueron respondidos es hora de seguieren esta locura que ciertamente cada día esta mas y mas raro me pregunto porque, bueno no tengo idea pero de que hace divertida la lectura la hace no les parece<br>_es verdad si no no tendría tantos capítulos (el autor asiente)  
>o tantas lecturas (el autor sonríe)<br>no olviden los cometarios (el autor sonríe mas)  
>ni los deseos de matar a Naruto (las 4 asienten a eso ultimo) <em>  
>es cierto sin duda esta historia esta mas y mas larga y enredada y pensar que aun falta lo mejor jejeje bueno disfruten el cap<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 194: Maldad al asecho<strong>

En silencio en la sala del consejo era total y abrumador, hasta se podría escuchar el aleteo de una mosca si se ponía la suficiente intención a la atmosfera silenciosa y ciertamente llena de desconcierto por las palabras que Naruto había terminado de decir, no era un secreto para los ninjas presentes el como el rubio Ishura había logrado obtener su tan singular doujutsu y menos claro el quien fue quien se lo entrego pero aun así el escucharle hablar de ese modo sobre semejante jutsu prohibido y emplearlo para recobrar al poderoso hombre era francamente una idea en verdad descabellada pero conociendo a Naruto era sin duda una opción que el claro que tomaría sin pensar si estaba seguro de que seria la elección correcta en esta situación de crisis que se avecinaba sobre ellos como un huracán poderoso y demoledor que amenazaba con barrer del mapa la aldea entera de las hojas –Naruto_san, ese jutsu es muy peligroso sin mencionar que requiere un sacrificio humano, en verdad estas dispuesto a matar a alguien con tal de lograr conseguir al menos una ventaja que francamente no se ve muy posible en este momento- dijo Chouza mirando fijamente al rubio Ishura quien permanecía callado con las miradas de todo mundo sobre el inclusive sus mujeres presentes le lanzaban ojos curiosos y llenos de duda ante semejante ocurrencia de su parte, Naruto se cruzo de brazos asumiendo una posición serena y ciertamente algo segura mientras que les miraba con calma a cada uno de los presentes –es el único camino que se me ocurre, Madara es el único que en realidad conoce mis ojos solo el podría decirnos si en verdad pueden igualar al rinnengan y si podrían ser de ayuda si Juubi atacase Konoha- las palabras de Naruto estaban llenas de seriedad y confianza sin duda el ojiazul estaba seguro de que solo eso podría funcionar en contra de su poderoso adversario pero claro eso no significaba que a cierto kage le agradase mucho la idea  
>-Tobirama_sensei se arrepintió por crear ese jutsu y ahora tu deseas aprenderlo voluntariamente Naruto, no me convences- dijo Sarutobi con cierto temor al escuchar mencionar tan libremente semejante invocación que en palabras de su mentor atentaba contra la naturaleza<br>-se que no es fácil de comprender ojisan pero solo Madara podría explicarnos bien este ojo entre sus anotaciones hay cosas muy divagatorias y mas que nada son conceptos filosóficos yo podría tratar de entenderlo pero sin una guía podría tardar meses de estudio constante y no creo que los tengamos- dijo el rubio Ishura con calma y serenidad mirando fijamente al kage sin duda estaba en lo cierto y los presentes lo sabían a la perfección  
>- estoy de acuerdo con Naruto_san,aunque las vía de emplear un jutsu de invocación de índoles tan antinaturales parece un camino erróneo,pero es al parecer la vía mas segura y precisa para alcanzar nuestras metas y obtener un fortalecimiento de las capacidades de defensa de la aldea- todo mundo miro a Shibi Aburame la verdad ese hombre siempre que abría la boca decía cosas tan técnicas que en ciertas ocasiones comprenderlo era algo difícil<br>-lo que Shibi dice es verdad, no me agrada mucho pero parece ser la única salida Naruto_san cuenta con nuestro voto- agrego el líder del clan HYuuga mientras uno a uno de los presentes daban su anuencia y concedían al rubio la autorización para aprender dicha técnica prohibida  
>-esta bien, te dejare aprenderlo Naruto pero prométeme que no lo usaras a menos que sea absolutamente necesario- la mirada de Sarutobi reflejaba cierta preocupación y como iba a hacerlo si estaban hablando de uno de los jutsus mas peligrosos de todos los que se hubiesen creado con anterioridad<br>-lo prometo ojisan, no lo usare a menos que no tengo ninguna otra salida- el rubio estaba seguro de que podría usar a la perfección dicha técnica aunque para cierto Nara a todo mundo se le pasaba algo por alto  
>-disculpen se que esto es problemático pero que no para que funcione el jutsu se requiere una muestra de adn del ninja que se desea revivir, de donde vamos a sacar adn de Madara Uchiha- dijo Shikaku y todo mundo se quedo callado ese pequeño detalle se les había pasado por alto a todos<p>

En los bosques de la aldea de las hojas en el sendero que conducía a la entrada frontal un hombre de cabello cano y ciertamente de buena estatura estaba caminando por el sendero calmado y con una mirada fija y agresiva, Izumo y Kotetsu le miraron a la distancia y de inmediato soltaron sus cartas y asumieron posiciones serias y calmadas vislumbrando como aquel hombre llegaba paso a paso hasta las puertas de la aldea de la hoja –buen día viajero- saludo Kotetsu al hombre de complexión fuerte y robusta que solo le devolvió el saludo moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo mientras que el par de ninjas se miraban con algo de duda –díganos sr viene a Konoha por negocios o placer?- pregunto el ninja mientras el hombre se quedaba pensativo, ciertamente sus razones para estar en la aldea de la hoja era bastante simple quería aplastar al hombre que se atrevía a alejar a su adorada niña de el pero eso se consideraba negocios o placer, era una enorme duda por lo que ahora mismo estaba pensando en ello – se podría decir que ambas- dijo resolviendo su situación con calma mientras los ninjas solo se miraban entre si al tiempo que solo alzaban los hombros ese sujeto era bastante singular pero no parecía nada problemático, si tan solo supieran lo que el iba a carrera en la aldea de las hojas pero bueno no podían ver el futuro , -en ese caso bienvenido sr…- Kotetsu le miro con algo de duda mientras el hombre solo le miraba antes de sonreír y anunciarse con una gran sonrisa –Hayato Furinji- dijo el hombre mientras los ninjas le dejaban entrar a la aldea y por su lado Izumo estaba callado y pensativo ese nombre le sonaba de algún lado aunque claro no podía recordar bien de donde, el hombre se adentro en la aldea de Konoha mientras el mencionado Izumo seguía en su pose de pensador, estaba mas que seguro de que algo en ese hombre le gritaba que le conocía aunque no podía recordar de donde era que lo recordaba aunque claro todo dependía de que su pésima memoria lograra recordar al tan afamado hombre maestro del combate mano a mano del país del hierro y de todas las naciones elementales, llamado el "hombre invencible" pero claro con semejante fama era obviamente imposible que le recordara, decidió dejarlo para después y dedicarse a seguir jugando cartas iba ganando y no deseaba terminar con esa racha al menos una cosa era segura para el, ese hombre no iba a causar problemas en la aldea, si solo supiera.  
>-eso es un problema el adn de Madara sin duda será muy difícil de obtener sino es que imposible- decía Hiashi en la sala del consejo mientras todo mundo se quedaba calado y pensativo aunque claro cierta rubia de grandes pechos solo poda sonreír<br>-eso no es del todo correcto, cuando Naruto_kun dijo que ese ojo era un creación de Madara decidí compararlo con sus muestras de adn las que saque del almacén antes de que este fuera destruido, no es mucho pero creo que con eso basta para la invocación- dijo la ojimiel con una enorme sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que Naruto solo la abrazaba antes de pasmarle un beso enorme en la boca dejándola algo atontada y perdida al tiempo que todo el consejo en su mayoría hombres solo maldecía en voz baja al rubio  
>-parece que todo mundo olvida el hecho del sacrificio requerido para el jutsu, aun usando prisioneros no me sentiría del todo conforme con algo así- decía el kage rejuvenecido al tiempo que todo mundo de nuevo guardaba silencio aunque cierto Ishura solo sonreía<br>-solo se necesita un cuerpo tibio y vivo que sirva porque no solucionarlo con un clon de sangre en teoría es una persona viva con una vida muy corta pero aun así es mas practico que usar un sacrificio humano real- todo mundo miro a Naruto quien solo sonreía y Saruvtobi solo se quedaba pensativo  
>-eso podría funcionar, entonces Naruto te daré permiso ven a mi oficina para que leas el jutsu y lo memorices pero cuando invoques a Madara quiero estar presente soy claro- el rubio asintió y toda la asamblea se separo mientras el ojiazul se desplazaba junto a Sarutobi a la oficina en busca del gran pergamino de jutsus prohibidos.<p>

Al mismo tiempo en una oscura guarida subterránea un hombre de piel pálida y ojos serpentinos vigilaba con una enorme sonrisa su pequeño experimento, era formidable como se estaba desarrollando a toda velocidad y claramente las dosis de chakra que se le suministraban cada cierto tiempo estaban resultando mas que efectivas, gracias a eso su cuerpo había crecido a gran velocidad y por ello solo podía sonreír mientras sus guerreros replicados solo le miraban a la espera de una orden o de alguna indicación –kukukuku pronto estarás listo y podremos ver quien es mas poderoso- dijo el sanin pálido y delgado mientras salía de su laboratorio dejando tras de si al mencionado duplicado del rubio que seguía flotando en el extraño fluido de atención al tiempo que salía de ahí topándose con un Zetsu que ya le esperaba con calma y serenidad –dime encontraron mas restos del chakra de Naruto_kun?- pregunto el sanin mientras la replica negaba al parecer el poder del rubio se había disipado de las zonas donde el combatió y eso no le gustaba de no tener ese poder obviamente no iba a poder crecer rápido y el deseaba que estuviera disponible lo mas rápido posible –mmm vigilen Konoha y recuperen cuanto chakra se pueda por mínimo que sea soy claro- el clon asintió antes de hundirse en la tierra mientras cierto ninja enmascarado aparecía frente a el con un aire calmado y sereno al tiempo que le cortaba el paso –dime Orochimaru que ganas con crear eso, dudo que vallas a poder hacerlo mas fuerte que el Naruto verdadero- una de las cejas del sanin se alzo no le había mencionado a nadie sobre eso pero al parecer alguien le espiaba no era que le molestara pero bueno al menos se había ahorrado el tener que explicarle eso a los demás porque si Madara ya lo sabia era obvio que el cristal maligno también-kukukukuku mi querido Madara, ese clon no solo será igual de fuerte, lo será aun mas y gracias a ello habré obtenido el cuerpo que siempre desee- sus ojos brillaron con perversidad al tiempo que se relamía los labios y seguía su camino al tiempo que Madara solo se disipaba en el aire en su tan afamado jutsu espacio tiempo que valla que le ahorraba grandes distancias, reapareció en el salón del cristal en la zona privada donde solo el tenia acceso cuando las puertas estaban cerradas  
>-me mandaste llamar padre- dijo el enmascarado inclinando humilde y servil ante el poderoso cristal que brillaba en perversidad y poder<br>-**si, quiero que hagas algo por mi, he estado hablando con Vaku el hermano de Kobu, tiene a 200 poderosos y ansiosos Tengu listos para escapar y lcuhar con fiereza en nuestro ejercito, usaras tu Kamui junto a mi poder para abrir un grieta y dejarles escapar a este mundo no durara mucho ya que el maldito sello de Izanagi la volverá a cerrar pero la mantendremos abierta hasta que ellos pasen soy claro-** el enmascarado asintió mientras se empezaban a desplazar al sitio en cuestión.

El cristal flotaba en el aire con su gran tamaño lleno de grietas y cuarteaduras por todos lados sin duda su apertura era ya solo cosa de tiempo o mas bien cosa de cierta biju de 10 colas que sin duda correría a liberar a su amo en cuanto fuese libre de su propia prisión y eso solo dependía de la cercanía de la luna ahora mismo; los guardias estaban curiosos ante lo que vieron en el firmamento al principio pareció un ave de gran envergadura que aterrizaba en las colinas pero cuando fueron a revisar se toparon con nada, seguramente se había tratado de una invocación pero el persistente aroma a muerte no les gustaba nada de nada –valla guardias de Mirana quien diría que honor- dijo Sanada cayendo detrás del grupo de 5 hombres que le miraban blandiendo sus armas al tiempo que el asesino solo esbozaba una cruel sonrisa listo para machacarles –esas no me asustan, si quieren cortar usen esto- y alzando las manos los vientos desgarradores ascendieron destrozando a los guardias mientras la sangre volaba por todos lados y el cada vez mas brutal hombre caminaba muy tranquilo y feliz a la ciudad silbaba con calma y buen humor al tiempo que se aproximaba a la capital del país del agua donde el ya viejo y mayor feudal un hombre de casi 70 años estaba como siempre con algunos achaques en su casa esperando el tan ansiado momento de suceder a su hijo mayor en su puesto solos seria cosa de aguantar algunos días y con eso tendría para al fin retirarse; el bosque estaba casi en silencio hasta que… - aaaahhhh- los criminales de poca monta ardieron en las bolas incendiarias letales y poderosas al tiempo que una molesta y gruñona Pakura avanzaba por el bosque, recientemente había salido de la aldea de la cascada y ciertamente no le dieron ganas de atacar ese lugar, la mitad de aldea aun estaba en reconstrucción y francamente con sus defensas tan bajas no había reto por lo que se fue de ahí en cuanto pudo salió de ahí y cuando estuvo a una buena distancia esos tipos salieron de la nada amenazándole con volverla una escalaba y venderla a un buen precio obviamente no tenían idea de con quien se estaban metiendo por eso mismo ahora estaban mas que muertos pero por su lado la fastidiada Pakura aun se preguntaba porque tenia que hacer esto sola cuando Shigure y Mai simplemente no aparecían por ningún lado sin duda esas dos le debían una buena explicación de que estaban haciendo, bueno no valía la pena pensar en esas cosas mejor era seguir en lo suyo aunque la pregunta era a donde ir ahora estaba en las fronteras del país del fuego y la idea de ir a konoha era bastante tentadora al menos a echar una miradita –mmm no mejor no me quedare en la aldeas cercanas a ver que averiguo- pensó la mujer antes de comenzar a caminar adentrándose en el país del fuego.

-AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- los gritos resonaban con fuerza en la ciudad de Mirana mientras las perronas eran asesinadas a diestra y siniestra por el agresivo enemigo, portaba un rostro sereno con una sonrisa por demás intimidante y homicida, de sus manos densas cuchillas de aire volaban por todos lados destrozando todo a su paso al tiempo las personas corrían por las calles antes de ser rebanadas en partes al tiempo que todo mundo gritaba, los guardias se lanzaban contra el siendo rechazados por violentas explosiones de aire que sacudían todo mientras densas planchas de viento caían del cielo aplastando edificios y triturando a las personas en el interior, de entre los escombros la sangre brotaba a gran escala al tiempo que Sanada solo podía reír –jajajajaja vamos que n hay nadie que me plante al menos un reto- gritaba el sonriente hombre antes de girar sobre si mismo desencadenando un colosal y asesino tornado que arrancaba casas y edificios al tiempo que todas las personas volaban antes de ser lanzadas al aire como misiles vivientes que al golpear el suelo quedaban sin vida, en su casa el viejo feudal miraba la destrucción aproximándose a el a paso lento mientras las ventanas de su estudio se destrozaban bajo los poderoso vientos de Sanada quien solo se carcajeaba en medio de su baño de sangre –Damiyo_sama venga tenemos que sacarlo de aquí!- grito uno de sus guardias con sangre en todo su cuerpo, sangre que no era de el, el anciano líder le miro con calma y con un rostro sereno se sentó en su silla amplia y cómoda al tiempo que el guardia solo le miraba con duda ante al actitud, el hombre saco un poco de sake de su escritorio y brindando con calma bebía mirando la fotografía en la pared del antiguo feudal del país del agua –no me iré, mi padre y el suyo murieron en esta ciudad desde su fundación y no pienso dejarla, si eso implica mi morir junto con mi hogar.. que así sea- declaro el viejo feudal mientras su casa comenzaba a destrozarse y los restos empezaban a volar por el aire mientras el violento tornado de aproximaba, desde afuera solo se vio como el hogar del feudal se destrozaba al paso del poderoso tornado que cegaba con la vida del feudal y del guardia que se negó a alejarse de el, Sanada aterrizo dejando de girar sobre un tejado a medio derrumbar mirando a su alrededor como la ciudad comenzaba a incendiarse y las personas corrían aterradas lejos de el –este sitio es un chasco cualquiera pensaría que una capital esta mejor cuidada… ni hablar- el asesino reunió su chara mientras su cuerpo sentía el poder en su interior antes de que alzara la mano y la dejara caer al frente abriéndola con fuerza mientras sus dos palabras nuevas y favoritas salían de su boca –shinra tensei- la onda de choque gravitacional barrio con la capital del país del agua destrozando solo la mitad de la misma al tiempo que el resto de la ciudad previamente destruida por el quedaba reducida a un colosal cementerio lleno de cadáveres sepultados por todos lados al tiempo que el solo miraba a su alrededor todo devastado –espero que con este banquete ese pajarraco deje de quejarse de que no le deje comida- dijo Sanada antes de invocar a cierto buitre que de nuevo se quejo porque su comida estaba demasiado sepultada en momentos así Sanada se preguntaba porque decidió tomarle de invocación.

De regreso a la aldea oculta entre las hojas cierto rubio Ishura caminaba de buen humor recientemente había aprendido los mencionados sellos para el jutsu de invocación prohibido y ciertamente eran muchos sellos pero aun así estaba decidido a lograra emplearle después de todo solo el mítico hombre de cabellos negros podría enseñarle lo pertinente a su ojo ,-oh lo siento sr- dijo el rubio que por ir algo distraído choco con un hombre de cabellos grises con un flequillo muy singular que se le hizo bastante conocido aunque no supo bien de donde –no te apures solo ten cuidado joven- dijo el sonriente hombre mientras el rubio seguía su camino y se perdía entre las personas de la aldea al tiempo que el hombre solo se quedaba pensativo en medio de la calle preguntándose donde viviría el tan infame kuro shippu que osaba robar a su nieta de sus brazos pero bueno ya lo agarraría de eso estaba mas que seguro, camino por las calles de Konoha en busca de alguien que lograse ubicarle pero en cuanto decía eso de darle la paliza de su vida todo mundo le ignoraba para que claro el hombre no se metiera en líos, llego hasta cierto negocio que se dedicaba a vender ramen topándose con cierto rubio al que ya había visto –eh viejo hola de nuevo- saludo Naruto el hombre que con una sonrisa ingresaba al local antes de sentarse a un lado del sonriente rubio –un gusto verte de nuevo, valla que esta aldea es un enredo no encuentro a quien estoy buscando- dijo el hombre suspirando levemente mientras Naruto ordenaba un tazón entra grande solo para el hombre que en cuanto vio la comida frente a el le lanzo una mirada de duda al rubio Ishura –mejor buscar con el estomago lleno así de perdido tiene fuerzas para seguir caminando- decía Naruto con una sonrisa antes de que el estomago de Hayato gruñese y el hombre algo apenada pero eso si con una enorme sonrisa comenzara a comer sentado a un lado del rubio ojiazul, los dos devoraron el ramen en tiempo record mientras el poderoso guerrero del país del hierro alababa la comida sin duda el mejor ramen que hubiese probado en su vida –claro que si viejo mi Ayame_chan vende el mejor ramen del mundo- la chica se sonrojo y el hombre solo pudo sonreír se apreciaba que este chico era de buen corazón y amaba a la joven cocinera que estaba roja como un tomate ante los halagos interminables de Naruto quien claro no paraba de elogiar y elogiar al parecer encontraba alguna clase de diversión en sonrojar tanto a la chica aunque claro eso le pasaba con cuanta mujer hermosa estuviera cerca de el  
>-bueno muchacho gracias por la comida pero debo seguir mi búsqueda- decía el gran hombre levantándose mas que listo para volver a su "casería"<br>-puedo saber a quien busca, si le conozco quizá le pueda ayudar- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras el hombre solo sonreía quizá el destino quería ayudarle colocando a tan servicial hombre a sus ordenes  
>-seria de mucha ayuda, busco a mi nieta Miu, es una chica rubia bastante hermosa no se si la conozcas- preguntaba Hayato mientras Naruto solo parpadeaba así que este hombre era el tan amado abuelo del que Mi siempre hablaba<br>-claro que la conozco, rubia usa ropas moradas muy ajustadas, muy hermosa y con un flequillo como el suyo – el rostro de Hayato se ilumino cuando el rubio describió a su nieta y claro los dos salieron de ahí mas que ansiosos de encontrar a la chica

Caminaron calmados por las calles de la ya casi reconstruida aldea de la hoja mientras el rubio le contaba al gran guerrero el sinnúmero de ataques y agresiones de los que Konoha se había salvado y claro los gestos de la mayoría de las personas de respeto para con el rubio resultaban mas que llamativas –(parece que eres alguien respetable en esta aldea, y por tu aura se siente que eres poderoso me pregunto si)- una sonrisa atraviesa apareció en el rostro del viejo hombre que con calma reunió algo de fuerza antes de lanzar un poderoso derechazo al rubio que con agilidad se giro a tiempo para bloquear el golpe mientras que Hayato sonreía, lanzo una patada frontal y el rubio le bloqueo con facilidad antes de saltar eludiendo su otra patada y caer a espaldas del hombre que barriendo el suelo trataba de tirara a Naruto al piso pero de nuevo saltaba en el aire antes de caer sobre el con la rodilla sobre el rostro, su mano detuvo el golpe antes de que de alguna extraña forma Naruto de moviera sobre su palma extendida conectándole una gran patada a un costado del rostro mientras el viejo daba un paso a un lado y Naruto aterrizaba en el suelo bajo la mirada incrédula de todo mundo quien apenas creía lo que estaban mirando, -jajajajaja tienes mucho talento muchacho se nota que eres un rival de cuidado jajajaja- su sonrisa relajo el entrecejo de Naruto al parecer todo fue una especie de prueba extraña aunque realmente no tuvo idea del porque, el hombre se disculpo pero se justifico que al realizarlo de ese modo pudo comprobar de verdad como estaba el rubio en cuanto a sus capacidades de combate cosa que Naruto aceptó era lo mismo que hacia Hanzo solo que el claro lo atacaba con ganas de matarlo pero esas eran otras cuestiones, regresaron a caminar bajo la mirada de los aldeanos que ahora mismo miraban al hombre con un nuevo aire de respeto por su breve exhibición de habilidades combativas –(es bastante bueno, es una pena que tenga novia quizá el seria un buen prospecto para Miu)- pensaba el hombre mientras abandonaban el rubio de las calles centrales aproximándose a las zonas de los clanes, no supo porque pero Naruto paso casi corriendo frente a los terrenos Inuzuka, aunque cuando escucho el griterío adentro de los muros algo le dijo que con eso era mejor no meterse, pasaron por solitario y fantasmal barrio Uchiha donde solo 3 habitantes moraban en el, junto al siempre silencioso barrio Nara que de hecho era silenciosos porque los Nara dormían todo el día, los Akimichi bueno en ese sitio rebozaba el olor de la mas deliciosa comida de Konoha, los Aburame siempre calmados y serenos inmersos en sus cosas insectiles aunque las risas estridentes de la madre de Shino si que rompían con la calma de ese lugar, las gran casa Hyuuga con sus guardias en la puerta externa que se inclinaban en un saludo respetuoso a Naruto mientras el par seguía su camino hasta que se hallaron frente a las grandes puertas de la casa Ishura mientras que el rubio las abría con calma y el vijo Hayato ingresaba a la casa  
>-bienvenido a la residencia Ishura anciano- dijo el rubio orgulloso de su hogar<p>

Los ojos de Hayato se abrieron con asombro ante el bello sitio de grandes jardines con una pequeña arboleda al fondo del terreo y unas vaporosas aguas termales al costado de la casa aunque claro también había una gran alberca y un pequeño jardín a un lado de la casa con muchas flores hermosas, ciertamente la casa no era pequeña seguramente era una mansión bastante grande digna de algún comerciante exitoso o de alguna persona influyente, era por mucho uno de los ligares mas bellos y hermosos de la aldea de la hoja y eso que sus habitantes aun no aparecían, -es una casa muy hermosa, es una pena que pertenezca a un perverso corrompedor de niñas- decía el hombre negando a las acciones del kuro shippu que a su lado le miraba con mucha duda por semejntes cosas que dijo el hombre –Naruto_kun ya termino la reunión- dijo Tsunami apareciendo en escena mientras el rubio asentía las chicas aun no regresaban porque claro atendían sus asuntos pendientes y eso le daba algo de tiempo libre al rubio que ahora mismo presentaba al hombre con la hermosa mujer y claro como buen caballero Hayato se comportaba besando el dorso de la mano de Tsunami que solo sonreía mientras que de la cas aparecían todas las chicas o en su mayoría las que estaban –oye Naruto_kun quien es el anciano- dijo tayuyá con una sonrisa mirando al hombre que solo las miraba aparecer y aparecer –es Hayato_san el abuelo de Miu_chan- una de las cejas del hombre se alzo por el sufijo cariñoso usado por el rubio pero lo dejo pasar en este momento la cantidad de mujeres presentes era lo que mas le llamaba la atención y claro no pudo evitar preguntar el porque de tantas chicas a lo que la siempre amigable Tsume quien al fin era libre del liderazgo del clan Inuzuka estaba en casa flojeando como siempre le respondía con una enorme sonrisa –oh bueno es porque todas somos las sexys y deseosa perras Ishura- su sonrisa era enorme mientras Hayato solo le miraba sin creer que ella misma se nombrase como una perra algo tenia que estar mal en esa mujer pero este no era momento de discutir eso mejor se centraría en lo que en realidad venia a hacer a este lugar  
>-abuelo- dijo Miu apareciendo en su ropa tradicional mientras el hombre le abrazaba con fuerza y las chicas lo miraban para ser el abuelo de la rubia estaba bastante bien conservado y ahora mismo el hombre abrazaba con fuerza a su amada nieta<br>-mi pequeña Miu, mi adorada nieta no sabes como te he extrañado no debiste irte sin despedirte- el rubio sonrió ese hombre sin duda amaba a Miu y valla que no le molestaba expresarlo  
>-ya se abuelito pero si te decía no me ibas a dejar venir pero a todo esto porque has venido, y antes de que lo digas no tengo intención de regresar hasta que lo derrote soy clara- dijo la chica con gran determinación mientras el hombre solo la miraba con una rara mezcla de orgullo y preocupación<br>-me enorgullecen esas palabras Miu pero antes que nada dime porque hay tantas chicas viviendo aquí la mujer de allá me dio una razón pero no me sonó muy convincente que digamos- Tsume se molesto para ella sus palabras fueron mas que claras pero claro eso solo lo era para quienes comprendían su forma de hablar tan "animal"  
>-bueno este… la verdad es que… bueno todas ellas son sus esposas y prometidas porque esta obligado a fundar un clan- dijo la apenada chica fue una pena que el hombre solo escuchara hasta la parte de sus esposas y prometidas<br>-lo sabia! Ese hombre es un pervertido enfermo que trata de incorporarse a su pervertida familia de esclavas sexuales, pero ya vera en cuanto lo agarre- decía el dramático Hayato mientras se rodeaba de un aura agresiva e intimidante imaginándose al pervertido huracán negro sentado en un trono con cadenas atadas a los cuellos de sus "esclavas"  
>-oiga Naruto_kun no es esa clase de hombre el es muy respetuoso y nos ama a todas- agrego una molesta Kin al ver como el ofendía a su amado rubio<p>

En cuanto nombro al rubio varias cosas pasaron Hayato miro aKin y después a Naruto, enseguida Miu asintió a las palabras de Kin y el rubio dio un paso al frente con una gran sonrisa mientras extendía su mano al viejo hombre –es un placer soy Naruto Ishura y perdón por no haberme presentado antes- dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa mientras que el anciano le miraba y le revisaba de arriba abajo, el aura de Hayato se encendió y el rostro de Naruto perdió todo el color mientras MI se tapaba la cara ya sabia que iba a pasar -¡TU ERES EL ANIMAL QUE OSA TRATAR DE VIOLAR A MI MIU!- grito el furico hombre antes de saltar sobre el rubio que solo pudo decir una cosa antes de sentir la protectora ira del viejo hombre –mami- y lo siguiente que paso fue una enorme bola de humo y polvo mientras la brutal golpiza resonaba con fuerza en los terrenos Ishura; en el camino saliendo del país del hierro un samurái ataviad con ropas humildes y nada llamativas se detenía de pronto –que te pasa Daisuke?- preguntaba su acompañante de cabello negro y largo mientras el samurái le miraba con calma –no se algo me dice que voy camino al caos- respondió Daisuke desconcertando a Tomoyo seguramente solo eran ideas del espadachín, al mismo tiempo en un rincón alejado de ambas partes una grieta oscura se cerraba mientras la figura emergía de la misma con una sonrisa antes de perderse en el bosque, que habría salido de ahí nadie tenia idea ya que de hecho no hubo testigos.

* * *

><p>El capitulo ha terminado y como tal espero que les gustara al menos un poco, como vimos Pakura aun anda de acá para allá sin atacar por completo a nadie parece que eso no es lo suyo, sanada en cambio es un salvaje ya machaco otra ciudad y el parecer ya sabemos que se trae Orochimaru con ese experimento suyo sin mencionar claro con que Naruto se acaba de meter en un broncón con el abuelo de Miu y claro esta el asunto de Daisuke que ya a Konoha aunque eso que apareció al final me pregunto que habrá sido?<br>_ni idea de que fue (mirando al autor)  
>será un nuevo enemigo (el autor no le responde)<br>en lo personal me apura mas lo del abuelo de Miu (el autor asiente)  
>si nadie se mete Naruto va a terminar muerto y va a platicar con Madara en persona y sin el edo tensei (el autor sonríe)<br>_creo que en eso ella tiene toda la razón ustedes no?

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañiapd: quien viera al abuelo de Miu imagiandose esas cosas verdad<p> 


	198. c195: El regreso

Como les va a todo mundo cada día estoy un poco mas cerca del tan ansiado capitulo 200 wow nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos pero todo esto se lo debo a los lectores que me motivan con sus comentarios solo por ustedes es que sigo escribiendo esta locura de no haber tenido respuesta lo habría terminado abandonando pero como no fue asi aquí sigo, bueno como no quiero darles un spoiler del capitulo mejor pasare a los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:es verdad el viejo es mas peligroso que ningun suegro jeje y si madara se necesita y iene que recvivir pronto en cuanto a lo que salio de la grieta ya sabras que fue  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:es un buen punto el que muestras sobre orochimaru pro no olvides que el mejora todo con lo que experimenta,lo de las angeloids si sirvio mucho, naruko es virgen y lo que se solto solo fue una figura ya veras que fue jejeje  
><strong>Death demon98<strong>:lo de blair esta en vias de... lo de Juubi es casi un hecho y si a ver cuanto queda de naruto cuando hayato acabe con el  
><strong>alex<strong>:es verdad madara seria un gran aliado al igual que juubi pero lo de ella facil no va a ser creeme y es verdad sanada esta divirtiendose de lo lindo el pobre necesitaba desestresarse  
><strong>buty<strong>:la salamandra se llama kia y anda en un entrenamiento especial cuando vuelva ya veras en cuanto a lo del hospital espero que no tengas que ir de nuevo y que bueno que el fic ayudo a que no te aburrieras tanto  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: es verdad es una paliza adelantada jejeje aunque aun falta ver como baba Miu despues de que la pervierta jejeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:lo de mizuki lo pensare a ver como sale y lo de la criatura que emergio que puedo decir me gusta dejar cosas en suspenso en cuanto a lo del abuelo de miu es verdad eso es ser bipolar  
><strong>abelsaisanchez<strong>:es verdad sin aliados va a terminar perdiendo por eso su bando debe fortalecerse apartir de hoy... si hayato no lo mato claro esta  
>bueno como los reviwes ya quedaron es hora de seguir con lo que sigue otro capitulo de este enorme fic d casi 200 capitulos<br>_cuantos capítulos van valla (el autor solo sonríe)  
>si son bastantes (se asienten entre si)<br>y parece que aun faltan mas (el autor sonríe)  
>este debe ser el fic mas largo que has escrito (mira al autor) <em>  
>bueno técnicamente solo he escrito 4 fic pero si es el mas largo de todos, bueno a leer gente<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 195: El regreso<strong>

Todo era paz y tranquilidad en la casa Ishura o al menos eso era en este momento ya que recientemente cierto hombre sobreprotector había arribado a la aldea de Konoha con consecuencias por demás interesantes, tan pronto Hayato supo quien era en realidad Naruto simplemente dejo ir todo su enojo y frustración por la tan descarada corrupción de su amada nieta que cada día que pasaba con el perverso hombre se hundía mas y mas en sus caprichos y abusos sexuales que tenían como único propósito volverla una mas de sus esclavas, como todo un caballero y hombre de honor sin mencionar abuelo amoroso era su deber detener a dicho hombre y liberar de su jugo a su nieta y a las demás chicas que se hallaban sometidas a sus caprichos en un extraño intento de clan sexual en el que claro el rubio Ishura era el cabecilla del mismo usando a las chicas a como mas le gustaba y convenía, sin duda un hombre repulsivo, aprovechado, egoísta y… –aaaaah eso duele por dios- muy adolorido en este momento; el pobre hombre estaba sentado junto a su avergonzada nieta mientras el rubio medio muerto con golpes en todo el cuerpo un brazo roto y múltiples arañones por toda la piel era curado por las médicos de la familia que ayudadas por su regeneración avanzada lo estaban dejando como nuevo, eso en este momento porque cuando llegaron al clan y vieron al rubio reducido a una masa amorfa en el suelo temieron lo peor y por primera vez en su vida Hayato sintió miedo al ver como esa horda de kunoichis furiosas le miraba con claros deseos de asesinarle al tiempo que la autonombrada madre de Naruto miraba seriamente al enorme hombre  
>-entonces sr. puede decirme porque estaba tratando de matar a mi Naru_chan- preguntaba Akemi con una dulce sonrisa que por alguna razón le producía algo de escozor al poderoso hombre<br>-el trataba de corromper a mi pequeña e inocente Miu- se defendió con mucha convicción mientras Akemi solo asentía a sus palabras y en el fondo el tronido resonaba le acababan de acomodar al rubio el brazo  
>-Hayato_san mi Naru_chan jamás en la vida abusaría o se aprovecharía de una mujer es mas posible que ella se aproveche de su gran corazón- Akemi tenia una seguridad enorme en sus palabras al tiempo que por alguna razón en sus tiendas respectivas Risa y Shizuka estornudaban con fuerza<br>-pero ese hombre tiene a tantas mujeres a su alrededor, solo un pervertido abusador tendría algo así- los ojos del hombre reflejaban mucha molestia al tiempo que Naruto era tirado al piso para que le reacomodaran la columna que ahora casi parecía una "s"  
>-Naru_chan es el fundador del clan Ishura es una ley en esta aldea que el tenga mas de una esposa puede preguntarle a todas ellas si gusta ninguna le dirá que el las obliga u abusa de ellas a todas las ama y son sus esposas aunque reconozco que quizá se le fue un poco la mano con la cantidad- Hayato solo tuvo una gota en la nuca ante esas palabras después de todo solo fue "un poco" lo que exagero Naruto en cuanto a sus chicas.<p>

Mientras el rubio estaba en "enderezado y pintura" el viejo guerreo preguntaba a algunas de las chicas el como habían acabado en esa casa la respuesta solía ser muy parecida Naruto las deslumbro con su poder y caballerosidad sin mencionar que a todas las hacia sentir muy especiales, en ningún momento alguna de ellas menciono algo sobre ser obligada a permaneces a su lado aunque el argumento del mas increíble sexo ofrecido por Anko, Karin y Rei fue demasiado grafico para el ahora levemente sonrojado hombre, al parecer que ellas describieran con lujo de detalles su primera vez con el rubio fue demasiado hasta para el, en resumen la imagen que tenia de Naruto de un hombre abusivo y déspota en efecto estaba bastante equivocada por fortuna no hizo algo demasiado grave antes de arrepentirse de ello aunque en opinión de Naruto el medio matarlo a golpes fue muy grave pero claro eso solo era lo que el pensaba, una vez repuesto el rubio Ishura dio un paso al frente colocándose frente a frente con Hayato quien le miraba con una ceja alzada al tiempo que el rubio solo le sostenía la mirada de manera fija y constante -Hayato_san, le puedo jurar que nunca he osado ponerle una mano encima a Miu y nunca le he faltado al respeto, lo mas que hemos hecho es combatir y yo solo le he hecho comentarios sobre lo hermosa que Miu_chan es solo eso se lo juro- las palabras de Naruto estaban llenas de honestidad y el viejo guerrero podía verlo a una gran distancia sin duda Naruto estaba siendo en verdad honesto y claro la manera en que le sostenía la mirada pese a la brutal golpiza que le propino era en verdad algo de admira sobre todo cuando hacia tan solo unos segundos que su espalda estaba ya en su lugar  
>-te creo Naruto te creo- dijo el poderoso hombre mientras que el ojiazul Ishura sonreía ante la aceptación del hombre sobre su explicación<br>-menos mal por un momento pensé que iba a querer matarme de nuevo- le estrecho la mano con una sonriente cara antes de que el le comenzara a apretar la misma con mucha fuerza  
>-te creo si… pero eso no signifique que me agrade que andes detrás de mi pequeña Miu sin antes probarme que eres digno de ella- y apretó con mas fuerza su mano mientras el rubio se aguantaba el dolor de la presión de la misma al tiempo que Hayato solo podía sonreír ante ese gesto de valor<br>-no se apure, nunca trataría de abusar de Miu_chan de ninguna manera Hayao_san- decía el rubio ojiazul mientras correspondía al apretón del fuerte hombre que solo le sonreía al ver como Naruto le correspondía con la misma fuerza que el estaba usando en ese momento.

A lo lejos por el mundo en el afamado país del hierro una zona neutral siempre respetada en todos y cada uno de los conflictos ninja que habían sucedido a lo largo de la historia una devastada feudal de ojos azules estaba aun deprimida e inconsolable mientras sus ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar se apreciaban cansados mientras accedía al salón del consejo donde ya le esperaban los lideres del país del hierro junto a su tan amado feudal que me miraba con cierta preocupación –su presencia aquí Koyuki_sama es muy inusual a que se debe- pregunto el hombre mientras la joven damiyo alzaba la vista y le miraba con una expresión triste haciendo acopio de fuerzas para no estallar en llanto  
>-estoy aquí en busca de asilo y ayuda… mi hogar… mi hogar ha sido victima de una tragedia una gran avalancha ha destruido mi ciudad natal sepultándola bajo la nieve y la roca- las palabras de la mujer de cabellos negros resonaron en los oídos de todo mundo mas que nada por el hecho de que era de todos bien sabido la dureza de esas montañas y pensar que se desgajaron por si solas era algo bastante inverosímil mas si se consideraban los hechos que recientemente estaban pasando en el mundo –esta segura de que fue un desastre natural Koyuki_hime- inquirió el feudal a cargo de ese consejo mientras la mujer guardaba silencio meditando en las palabras del hombre ciertamente parecía eso aunque el hecho de que hubiese sido de ese modo era algo bastante… bastante improbable –no lo creo, quizá la nieve caería sola eso ya ha pasado pero para que las montañas se desgajaran de ese modo, yo creo que alguna clase de ataque- sus palabras reflejaban la preocupación de todo mundo mientras que las personas asentían ellos pensaban lo mismo aunque el porque alguien atacaría una provincia tan calmada y serena como esa era algo que francamente nadie se podía explicar, la joven salió de ahí en dirección a sus aposentos donde descansaría hasta que el consejo del país del hierro tomara una decisión con respecto a ese asunto que sin duda era bastante extraño, de nuevo las sospechas pasaron a la aldea de la hoja pero claro nadie deseaba pensar en ellos después de todo tenían fe en el viejo Sarutobi pero la idea de que el alumno de Hanzo de la salamandra un hombre afamado por sus practicas nada pacifistas viviera en esa aldea les hacia sospechar cosas solo les quedaba esperar a que Daisuke lograra indagar algo y que kami no lo deseara sus sospechas se confirmaran, por su parte el joven samurái aun estaba en marcha a la aldea de la hoja mientras meditaba sobre los acontecimientos que comenzaban a poblar el mundo ninja sin duda un gran peligro estaba cerca y esperaba que con el poder que recién había obtenido fuese a bastar para encararle con fuerza aunque eso si no estaba seguro de ello.<p>

La gran explosión resonó con fuerza en la pequeña aldea, no era del todo una aldea costera ya que estaba a una buena distancia del mar pero dada su cercanía se volvía un blanco mas que perfecto, en ella las personas gritaban de terror y corrían por todos lados mientras el suelo bajo sus pies se destrozaba y la lava fundida comenzaba a ascender por las grandes grietas al tiempo que todo se cimbraba y la lava ascendía por el suelo inundando todo poco a poco, las personas eran quemadas con vida al tiempo que el calor sofocaba a los mismo y se sentían ahogando bajo el calor llameante de las flamas rojas e intensas que casi parecían arder con vida propia –no por amor de dios nooooooooo- gritaba uno de tantos pobladores al tiempo que una inmensa burbuja de lava estallaba a su lado quemándole con fuerza hasta casi fundirlo en el muro que se desgajaba bajo el calor sofocante del fuego al tiempo que el calor inundaba los cuerpos de todo mundo y cadáveres a medio quemar flotaban en los ríos de lava que alguna vez fueron las calles, todo se destrozaba mientras la lava rondaba por todos lados girando en círculos que arrasaban con todo hasta que el ultimo edificio cayo al mar ígneo formando una especie de caldera volcánica a ras del suelo donde quedaron los restos de la ciudad humeantes mientras el calor cocinaba el aire y las rocas de los edificios se comenzaban a desintegrar por el calor sofocante –así es como se destruye una aldea- dijo el poderoso Makoto mientras señalaba su pequeña obra al frente mientras que su compañero solo miraba todo el show con una sonrisa bastante grande,- nada mal aunque aun así lo mío es mas espectacular y tienes que reconocerlo- ni en momentos así el Asakura dejaba de competir por demostrara su tan proclamada superioridad al tiempo que e poderoso Terumi solo le miraba con una ceja alzada –lo creeré cuando arrases una ciudad que no este cerca del mar- su sonrisa era mediana e inclinada mientras que el Asakura solo le miraba con algo de molestia ante tal argumento que sin duda exponía una de sus mayores debilidades la necesidad de agua para atacar a gran escala –sabes no eres para nada divertido y no reconocer cando te superan, hundí un archipiélago completo anda admítelo soy mucho mejor que tu- sin duda nunca iba a dejar de actuar de ese modo mientras que Makoto solo podía darse la vuelta mientras comenzaba a alejarse de el –y que mas da que hundas islas cuando yo puedo crearlas- la sonrisa que le dedico era sin duda la de un ganador cuando el tan temido hombre referenciado como la bestia marina se quedo callado aguantándose el coraje al ser superado por ese hombre, se decía que una de las islas volcánicas del país del agua había nacido de un día para otro y que en ella solo un hombre fue visto después de que afloro a la superficie inclusive se rumoraba que el había sido el responsable de crearla después de todo ser el mejor usuario de Yoton de la historia con reservas de chakra comparables a las de un biju sin duda tenían que hacerte alguien fuerte y legendario.

La patrulla de Kiri revisaba la ciudad costera las palabras del viejo y herido hombre que murió en su renovado hospital habían sido ciertas todo estaba destruido con agua cubriendo gran parte de la ciudad que se hallaba bajo toneladas de roca volcánica endurecida que no tenia idea de donde había llegado –Ao_sempai usted cree que Mei_sama halla hecho esto- preguntaba el joven espadachín sin creer que algo de esa índole fuese en realidad responsabilidad de la mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos verdes, sin duda eso era muy posible dado los alcances de ella cuando estaba de mal humor –no lo creo Cnojuro, esto es demasiado grande no creo que Mei_sama aun usando todo su poder fuese capaz de lograr algo de esta índole quien halla hecho esto es un monstruo- las palabras del parchado Ao calaron hondo en el espadachín que miraba como los ninjas regresaban a ellos negando ante lo sucedido no había ni un solo sobreviviente y sin duda este sitio era ya un sepulcro inmenso para quienes yacían bajo la roca endurecida –QUE PASO AQUÍ… PADREEEEEEE!- gritaba desgarradoramente el joven hombre de unos 30 años que miraba frente a el la devastada capital del país del agua su nombre era Zanku hijo del feudal de este país y ahora le gustara o no sucesor del titulo de su padre quien sin duda estaba muerto, corrió a toda prisa adentrándose en los escombros en busca de su amado progenitor pero cuando llego a las ruinas destrozadas de su hogar solo pudo caer de rodillas mientras lloraba de coraje ante la clara perdida del hombre que vio por su familia y su pueblo antes que por sus propios intereses mientras que a su alrededor sus guardias buscaban sobrevivientes mientras que el lloraba en el suelo la perdida de su amado padre quien obviamente no sobrevivió a tan brutal ataque –sr, no hay nadie con vida- susurraba uno de los guardias al superior y guardaespaldas personal del joven Zanku quien no paraba de llorar ante la perdida de su padre y su hogar la tan amada casa de su familia ya no existía y ahora mismo estaba en la calle y huérfano ya era un hombre pero aun así la idea de no poder sepultar a su padre le resultaba horrible, por todos lados restos de sangre salpicados implicaban que alguien había hecho algo con los restos de las personas y no había quedado nada –sr encontré una pista- dijo el ultimo de los guardias apareciendo con una pluma enorme de color negro con manchas de sangre en ella, el joven feudal se aproximo a la misma tomándole con fuerza mientras sus ojos reflejaban dolor e ira –vamos a Kiri, alguien tiene que pagar por lo que paso aquí- sus guardias asintieron a sus palabras mientras el grupo empezaba a moverse.

-**oye Sanada no se suponía que tu destruiste esa aldea**- decía el gran ave de plumas negras mientras volaba y a la distancia miraba a la reconstruida aldea de la niebla  
>-valla ya levantaron ese lugar creo que no lo aplaste bien- decía el hombre aun suspendido de la pata del ave negra mientras esta miraba todo el bullicio de la misma<br>-**quieres que valla para allá y les hagas una visita jejeje**- ofrecía el buitre mientras que el ninja asesino solo miraba a la aldea recién reconstruida con algo de aburrimiento en la cara  
><strong>-<strong>para que, no hay nada ahí que valga la pena solo seria un gasto inútil de fuerza y tiempo mejor llévame de regreso al continente principal apuesto a que ahí hay muchas aldeas que no he conocido por ultima vez- la sonrisa del hombre era delgada y peligrosa y sin duda ofrecía mucha maldad a quien osara mirarle de frente  
>-<strong>ok tu mandas, jejeje eres alguien muy raro siempre buscas muerte y destrucción pero o te gusta destruir lo mismo dos veces, que raro eres<strong>- decía el ave de plumas negras al tiempo que el hombre solo le miraba con una sonrisa  
>-eso mi querido pajarito no significa que no valla a regresar, cuando ya no tenga nada que destruir entonces volveré a destruir lo que ya estén levantando jejeje así es mas divertido- la sonrisa del hombre hacia feliz al buitre nunca lo vio de ese modo y ciertamente Sanada tenia razón haciéndolo así era mas divertido sin duda.<p>

El tiempo fue inexorable y pronto un par de días habían pasado en el mundo y las cosas simplemente no mejoraban los ninjas de Kumo hacían lo que podían para levantar su aldea pero sin el apoyo de su feudal las situación era por demás preocupante y difícil, no tenían fondos para levantarse por lo que habían terminado recurriendo a jutsus doton y viles traficantes de materas primas, todo barato aunque de buena calidad pero eso no significaba que les agradara mucho, en Kiri las cosas se pusieron feas cuando la comitiva de Zanku llego con la noticia de la muerte de su padre y de la destrucción de la capital, la única pista fue esa pluma negra manchada de sangre que la verdad no esclarecía mucho que digamos pero al menos era algo, indagaron lo mas que pudieron pero en el país del agua nadie sabia de algún recurso o alguna invocación que tuviese plumas de semejante tamaño sin duda todo era un verdadero misterio, al no recabar pruebas el joven e inexperto feudal tomo una decisión critica necesitarían ayuda y dadas las cosas iban a acudir al país del hierro acompañado del mismo Mizukage para esclarecer dicho asunto y conseguir las respuestas que tanto necesitaban en ese preciso momento por su parte en las demás aldeas de las cinco grandes naciones las cosas marchaban con cierta normalidad mientras levantaban los escombros de sus batallas donde la mas rehabilitada era sin duda Suna después de todo tener un kage que maneja la arena a voluntad si que ayuda cuando tu hogar esta sepultado en arena solo por eso podían seguir adelante mientras los cuerpos eran entregados a sus respetivas familias aun seguían apareciendo para gran remordimiento de Gaara quien sabia ocultarlo mas que bien solo por eso nadie dudaba de el aunque claro solo el se recriminaba en secreto, en esos momentos en la aldea oculta entre las hojas una escena bastante familiar se estaba desarrollando, cierto ninja rubio estaba eludiendo como podía los poderosos golpes de su autoproclamado juzgador de moralidad el viejo Hayato se instalo en su casa cuando de nuevo su amada nieta se rehusó a irse hasta comprobar que podría vencer al rubio detalle que e hombre sabia no iba a suceder pronto considerando las capacidades de lucha de Naruto que claramente eran muy superiores a las de s nieta por ello se instalo en la casa Ishura para vigilar la pureza y castidad de su nieta quien siempre acababa toda roja cuando el hablaba de esas cosas aunque en este momento Akemi tomaba algo de te en compañía de Tsunami y la mencionada rubia que no dejaba de mirar al jardín donde Naruto esquivaba los fuertes ataques del hombre –Akemi_sama no deberíamos ayudar a Naruto_kun- preguntaba la dulce chica al tiempo que el rubio eludía por casi nada el formidable derechazo del hombre que abría un boquete enorme en el muro de su casa generando una gota en la nuca dela chica –no te apures Miu_chan el estará bien ya se ha acostumbrado a eso además de que siempre alguien quiere matarlo estará bien- dijo la mujer de cabellos verde y rojos mientras que Miu asentía y a lo lejos Hayato empezaba a corretear a Naruto por toda la aldea de la hoja últimamente eso era bastante común y comenzaba a habituarse a ello todos los habitantes de Konoha –**estas bien Natsumi te ves algo rara**- preguntaba Hitomi a su hermana mayor que estaba bastante callada y ciertamente algo rara, su rostro casi parecía mas bello que antes y sus ojos parecían brillar con una luz bastante inusual al tiempo que la pelirroja por alguna razón no entendía el porque últimamente estaba tan feliz –**no lo se Hitomi, es raro pero… me siento muy feliz y llena de vida y no se porque**- dijo la biju de nueve colas a su hermana antes de que volvieran a jugar cartas mientras que ella estaba por completo ausente a lo que estaba pasando dentro de ella pero claro el rubio nunca les dijo que había removido cierto sello por lo que eso era algo que ninguna de las chicas estaba esperando y cuando lo supieran valla que iban a quedar asombradas.

-bienvenidos a Konoha- saludaba el extrañamente despierto Izumo al joven espadachín que estaba frente a el acompañado de la hermosa chica de cabellos oscuros que miraba con cierta curiosidad las grandes murallas de Konoha –gracias por la bienvenida somos Daisuke Murata y Tomoyo Shinuma venimos en una viaje diplomático del país del hierro- en cuanto lo dijo el compañero de Izumo salió corriendo de ahí a toda prisa en busca de algún anbu que escoltase a los jóvenes emisarios mientras que su compañero les hacia platica comentándoles sobre el clima o preguntándoles sobre su país todo para que no se aburrieran, no demoraron mucho los anbu que con gran respeto escoltaban al joven guerrero y a su acompañante justo a la oficina de su kage que claro en cuanto supo de ellos hizo lo mas adecuado hacer que su esposa se pusiera la ropa… al parecer esos dos nunca dejaban de actuar de ese modo eso era bastante claro, -nosotros los escoltaremos, por cierto Izumo Kotetsu que bueno que ya hacen bien su trabajo- les felicito el anbu mientras el grupo avanzaba dentro de las calles de Konoha se perdieron por la aldea si notar al par de guardias que roncaban tirados entre los matorrales a un lado de su caseta de vigilancia, lo que les atendieron tan profesionales al final fueron simples clones que hacían el trabajo mucho mejor que los verdaderos, Daisuke avanzaba por Konoha prestando atención a todo pero sobretodo a los edificios a medio pintar y ni hablar de los que estaban aun siendo reconstruidos mas claro ese enorme montón de tierra revuelta a un costado de la aldea casi parecía que era el relleno de un gran hueco que estuvo en el suelo a su alrededor muchas personas iban y venían mientras que los anbu le custodiaban con calma al paso que avanzaban hacia la torre que también lucia a medio reparar –RERGESA MALDITO PERVERTIDO!- Daisuke sintió terror reconocería esa voz donde fuera mientras que los anbu solo gimoteaban lo que les faltaba tener que justificar esa locura ya diaria o mas bien de cada de 3 horas, el rubio apareció con un ojo morado corriendo a todo lo que daban sus piernas mientras se dirigía hacia el asustado Daisuke que miraba solo a Hayato a la espalda del rubio –HolaDaisukeeeeeeeee- y el rubio paso a toda velocidad a su lado mientras que el poderosos hombre solo corría mas rápido empujando a todo mundo, el samurái cayo aunque cayo en algo redondo y tibio de buen tamaño y con un aroma que le parecía tan delicioso, abrió los ojos poco a poco antes de mirar que estaba justo sobre los pechos de Tomoyo que le miraba con ojos asesinos mientras el se levantaba poco a poco de ella –este…jejeje no fue mi culpa Tomoyo_chan enserio fue culpa del anciano- decía el ahora mas blanco que un fantasma Daisuke mientras Tomoyo con calma sacaba de entre sus ropas un arco y empezaba a sacar flechas –corre mientras puedas Dai…su…ke- el asustado samurái emprendió entonces la graciosa huida mientras las flechas asesinas de a pelinegra surcaban el aire en un intento desenfrenado por asesinarle, en cuanto doblo la esquina ella empezó a correr detrás de el mientras que los ninjas presentes tenían gotas en la nuca ante tal escena –en definitiva es amigo de Naruto_san- dijo uno de los anbu mientras los demás asentían y a lo lejos las suplicas de piedad del samurái resonaban.

En un lugar distante en el país de los campos de arroz un hombre de gran musculatura miraba a su alrededor a todos los cuerpos sin vida y las construcciones destrozadas, les había caído como una tromba inesperada y les barrio de la faz de la tierra con una facilidad insospechada, ninguno pudo hacer nada y por ello mismo ahora todos o casi todos estaban muertos o agonizantes –valla y yo que pensaba que el clan Fuma era poderoso son solo basura- murmuro Kagero dejando en el suelo a otro de los mutilados hombre de la familia mientras se alejaba a paso lento en busca de su siguiente meta si mirar a los pocos sobrevivientes que le miraban con ira contenida, no lograron hacer nada contra el sus jutsus raiton eran demoledores y el poder mover la tierra de ese modo para cubrirse le dio demasiada ventaja simplemente no fueron nada para el, entre todos los presentes una joven chica de cabellos naranjosos miraba como el hombre se alejaba prometiéndose a si mismo que lograría conseguir justicia para su amada familia que el día de hoy había sido machacada; de nuevo en Konoha un callado Sarutobi terminaba de relatarle al vendado Samurai los hechos recientes de sus ataques tan poderosos de los cuales sobrevivieron solo por la intervención de cierto ninja rubio que estaba ahí sentado con un ojo medio morado y varios golpes en el cuerpo al final a los dos los acabaron agarrando, -ya veo entonces nuestras sospechas son correctas akatsuki debe estar detrás de esto- murmuro el espadachín mientras que el rubio asentía y lanzaba una mirada discreta a la chica que no dejaba de mirarlo con una ceja alzada mientras que el solo sonreía y negaba a lo que pasaba –en ese caso Hokage_sama he de invitarlo a la reunión enviare un mensaje es tiempo de que el mundo entero se reúna para esclarecer esto y hacer un frente unido- dijo el guerrero con una voz segura y determinada mientras que su acompañante solo sonreía ante sus palabras y el sandaime asentía el iría en cuanto el momento llegara, -ojisan, es tiempo lo invocare hoy mismo así que mejor vallamos a mi casa para hacer esto en privado- declaro el rubio mientras que el líder asentía y un curioso Daisuke era invitado a la residencia de Naruto para saber que se traía entre manos  
>-valla que linda casa tienes Naruto- elogiaba el samurái antes de quedarse en shock al ver a todas las mujeres que salían de la misma proclamándose el harem del rubio<br>-no es mas linda que mis chicas eso te lo aseguro aunque tu tienes lo tuyo pillín- el rubio le golpeo suavemente las costillas mientras que la chica de cabellos negros se sonrojaba levemente  
>-de…de que hablas…ella…ella es un amiga- dijo el rojo samurái mientras que el ninja ojiazul solo le sonreía y negaba a sus palabras<br>-si ella no te gusta yo soy un emo homosexual amante de los pederastas- a mas de uno le dieron escalofríos mientras que en algún lugar en el infierno cierto pelinegro estornudaba con fuerza y se sentía extrañamente aludido.

Sarutobi mando a llamar a la seriedad del asunto mientras que Naruto sonreía y creando un tan celebre clon de sangre se disponía a realizar el tan infame jutsu, los ojos de Daisuke se abrieron como platos cuando el rubio empezó el trabajo de la invocación, todo mundo entre residentes invitados y un colado véase Hayato miraban con expectación como el rubio realizaba el extraño jutsu, de inmediato su clon se hundió en la tierra antes de que frente a Naruto un enorme ataúd de madera con el símbolo del clan Uchiha apareciera frente a el, el ataúd se rompió en pedazos de manera extraña mientras la figura del hombre de abundante cabello negro y ropas semejantes a las de un samurái hacia acto de presencia, su rostro lucia pálido y marchito cuando el rubio trazo otro par de sellos para curiosidad del sandaime, el chakra brillo multicolor en el hombre que poco a poco recobraba su color natural mientras sus ojos se humanizaban mas y mas, cuando la energía se disipo Madara estaba ahí y se sentía bastante raro  
>-que variante del edo tensei es esta, me siento… demasiado bien- dijo el hombre pelinegro mientras el sudoroso y exhausto rubio se sentaba en el suelo bajo la mirada curiosa de todo mundo<br>-es verdad este no es el edo tensei luce casi vivo, Naruto que le hiciste?- preguntaba el hokage al rubio que solo les lanzaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción  
>-pensé que seria un problema invocarlo con eso del limite de tiempo de ese modo no ayudaría mucho por eso las chicas me ayudaron- dijo el señalando a las bijus de las cuales Reiko examinaba con detenimiento al serio y estoico hombre<br>-**es perfecto Naruto_kun parece que la teoría funciono a la perfección aunque la durabilidad aun es una incógnita**- dijo la biju de piel oscura mientras todo mundo tenia un enorme signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza  
>-my bien Naruto, explica ahora que se supone que me hiciste- pregunto Madara con cierta agresividad en su voz intimidando a mas de uno de los presentes en ese sitio<br>-cálmate viejo solo repetí el proceso de Karura_san en ti solo que como tu si estabas bien muerto requerías mucho mas chakra- dijo con calma mientras los ojos de Itachi se abrían como platos al comprender lo que el rubio había hecho  
>-Naruto…tu lo reviviste por completo- dijo sin creerlo el varón Uchiha mientras todo mundo incluido el revivido miraba al sonriente rubio tirado en el suelo<br>-a que soy impresionante verdad- dijo con esa sonrisa enorme y ancha que en este momento hacia a mas de uno preguntarse si había algo que el no pudiera hacer.

* * *

><p>se termino el capitulo, como vimos muchas personas mueren por todos lados Koyuki esta en el país del hierro, el mizukage va para allá escoltando a alguien importante, kumo esta en grandes líos monetarios y claro Kagero masacro un clan que mas de uno conoce sin contar claro con lo que Makoto y Hiroshi andan haciendo y por si fuera poco Daisuke ya llego a Konoha debería apurarse con Tomoyo o Naruto se la acaba bajando jejeje y si el ha regresado del otro mundo de una manera que nadie esperaba<br>_valla cuantas cosas pasaron hoy ( el autor asiente)  
>aunque lo mejor fue lo del final (el autor sonríe)<br>aun falta saber cuanto ira a durar ya ves que eso no lo saben (el autor asiente a eso)  
>espero que sea permanente a Naruto le hacen falta aliados (las 4 miran al autor) <em>  
>eso no se sabe al menos no por ahora espero que el capitulo les gustara<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar ahora que madara ha regresado?


	199. C196: El verdadero alcanze

Hola a todo mundo espero que estén teniendo un buen día porque ha llegado la hora de que este fic continúe y de que sepamos que otras locuras le van a pasar a Naruto porque de algo estoy seguro con Madara de nuevo entre los vivos el futuro inmediato pinta bastante interesante pero claro antes de ir con el cap viene los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:es cierto hubo de todo y estoy muy deacuedo quienes desean matar a naruto es mas que nada por envidia, lo de tobirama no se pero si revivir a hashirama sera demasiado raro ahora solo falta ver como se van a relacionar esos dos  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:es verdad la paliza fue brutal y aun falta saber que mejoras le hizo orochimaru al con de naruto lo de la lista lo opensare creeme  
><strong>alex<strong>:lo de natsumi es obvio lo de koyuki es verdad perdio todo y si a los malos alguien teiene que pararles ya o van a destruir el mundo  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:que bueno que lo reconoces yo tambien lo soy y a mucha honra y si es probable que pronto venga mas lemon que me encanta escribirlo jejeje y si naruto no tiene llenadero y espero que no regreses al hospital jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:es verdad si hayato supiera jajajaja, y si madara en definitiva es artilleria pesada  
><strong>The mercenary with black wings<strong>:es verdad ese par no lo va a dejar en paz nunca  
>bueno como esto ya fue respondido ahora si pasemos al capitulo<br>_valla me pregunto que ira a pasar con el (mirando la pantalla)  
>espero que sea algo genial (el autor sonríe)<br>que secretos ira a revelar Madara (el autor no dice nada)  
>o que otras cosas irán a pasar cuando se sepa que regreso a la vida (el autor de nuevo sonríe) <em>creo que esa va a ser la cuestión que va a pasar cando el mundo sepa que revivió

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 196: El verdadero alcance<strong>

Todo mundo se quedo callado con las palabras de Naruto frente a ellos uno de los mas poderosos ninjas de toda la historia estaba de pie y no solo como una burda invocación en un intento fallido de convocar a un muerto no, el rubio Ishura había logrado a todas luces y para asombro total de los presentes traer de nuevo a la vida al poderoso fundador del clan Uchiha y mitad positiva del enmascarado criminal que junto a sus fuerzas atacaba el mundo; en otra parte del continente un ninja enmascarado se sentía extraño, una parte de el casi parecía vibrar ante la aparición de una sensación familiar en su cuerpo una que en décadas no había sentido y que ciertamente no pensaba volver a sentir, pero de inmediato le desestimo después de todo esa persona ya estaba muerta y las posibilidades de que lo que estaba sintiendo fuera su chakra resonando sincronizadamente con el de una persona fallecida eran menos de cero seguramente se trataba de alguna clase de confusión de su parte y solo por ello decidió dejarle pasar sin sospechar que de hecho su cuerpo estaba en todo lo correcto y que su otro yo estaba de nuevo entre los vivos, una vez mas con el grupo asombrado de ninjas en la aldea oculta entre las hojas el cansado rubio se levantaba poco a poco del suelo mientras el poderoso ninja resucitado le miraba fijamente con un rostro duro y serio que francamente intimidaba un poco a mas de uno y claro eso era lo que estaba pasando, las chicas le miraban con asombro Itachi con bastante respeto, Mikoto con amor casi como si estuviera viendo a alguno de sus padres o familiares mas queridos y técnicamente así era después de todo ella representaba su línea de sucesión directa, Hayato estaba estupefacto ante semejantes capacidades del ninja ojiazul que pese a un ser un pervertido a sus ojos quedaba mas que claro que era alguien que casi podría lograr lo que fuera, Daisuke y Tomoyo estaban en shock y sin poder articular palabra alguna ante el recién resucitado mientras que cierto sandaime estaba calmado o eso parecía pero por dentro no podía dejar de gritar que lo que estaba viendo era por completo imposible.  
>-conozco el edo tensei, como es posible que tu lograras emplearlo de un modo que Tobirama nunca pensó- preguntaba con seriedad el poderoso hombre mientras Naruto obtenía la respuesta a la eterna pregunta de si todos los Uhihas eran tan serios al parecer si era de ese modo<br>-es muy simple Tobirama nunca tuvo a su alcance el poder de 6 bellas bijus de las cuales una posee capacidades de regeneración casi imposibles solo por eso se logro esto aunque si me lo preguntas valla que es cansado hacerlo- el rubio sonreía mientras se levantaba del suelo y Madara le miraba fijamente sin demostrar mayores emociones que las ya vistas hasta ese momento  
>-ya veo, pero entonces porque me has traído de nuevo a esta existencia yo ya realice lo que debía y meterse con la muerte es algo que no deberías de hacer si el Shinigami se entera va a estar muy molesto contigo- decía el hombre de cabellos negros y largos al tiempo que Naruto tomaba un aire bastante serio por lo que estaba por contarle<p>

Las palabras de Naruto fueron directas y concisas, le relato al hombre revivido sobre sus luchas desde la vez que se conocieron y sobre todo le relato de los poderosos ataques a la aldea de la hoja de los cuales salían avantes casi por muy poco, le conto de sus nuevas capacidades y de sus jutsus mas nuevos, le relato el como lucho en diferentes partes del globo y el como la aldea de la niebla y la arena fueron casi destruidas por poderosos enemigos que se cernina sobre el mundo pero sobre todo le relato la historia de las bijus su relación con Rikudo senin y con su madre quien para estos momentos ya estaba casi restituida solo le faltaba obtener su cuerpo y claro cuando eso ocurriera todo el mundo iba a sufrir bajo el inmenso poder de la biju mas poderosa de todas y de cómo amenazo a sus hijas por no obedecerla y liberarle al mundo, todo mundo estaba callado al ver los rostros preocupados y serenos de las chicas mientras que el hombre pelinegro solo se cruzaba de brazos ante las palabras del rubio –no veo mayores problemas, el Uchiha de allá posee el magenkyou puedo sentirlo el debería ser capaz de dominar la mente de juubi con algo de esfuerzo pero debería, el revivirme no solo es un acto inútil sino antinatural- dijo el poderoso hombre mientras miraba al rubio con una expresión seria y dura al tiempo que Naruto le respondía mirándole fijamente al tiempo que cierta biju de nueve colas decidía tomar la palabra –**no funcionara, alguien ya la controla alguien mas por eso es que tu amado sharingan no servirá solo una lucha podría ser útil y nadie tiene los ojos de nuestro padre y solo con eso podrías hacerle frente**- sus palabras eran claras y directas mientras que Madara alzaba una ceja y guardaba silencio meditando las palabras de la chica al tiempo que suspiraba un poco y cerraba los ojos mientras que trataba de idear una posibilidad para salir del atolladero, abrió sus ojos poco a poco y los presentes se quedaron con la boca por completo abierta cuando en lugar de los ojos negros vieron ojos anillados mas que conocidos por ellos mientras que el hombre les miraba con detenimiento al tiempo que nadie movía un solo musculo ante su presencia hasta que el rubio reacciono al fin –tienes el rinnengan- dijo acusadoramente al tiempo que le señalaba y el hombre solo le miraba con seriedad  
>-si lo desperté ya en la vejez por lo que no le manejo del todo bien, solo alguien de sangre Uzumaki o Senju puede manejarlo por eso mimo me ímplate algo de las células de Hashirama en busca de ser mas fuerte entonces me separe de mi otro yo y en la vejez active estos ojos aunque no puedo controlarlos por completo ya que no tengo la suficiente sangre necesaria para eso por ello me dedique a usarlo para crear un ojo que inhibiera el Magenkyou… con ellos cree tu batsunengan- decía el hombre de cabellos negros mirando fijamente al rubio que solo le sostenía la mirada<br>-ya veo entonces si es como pensamos el ojo de Naruto_kun es una especie de mezcla hibrida de esos dos doujutsus de ahí que posea esas capacidades tan semejantes las de los otros dos- decía la rubia mujer de ojos color miel al tiempo que el hombre de cabellos negros asentía a sus palabras  
>-en efecto, este ojo posee alcances desconocidos ya que nunca llegue a poder verlo en acción pero por lo que pude anticipar es capaz de bloquear los 3 poderes específicos de magenkyou en cuanto a sus capacidades ofensivas solo tengo algunas teorías- las palabras del hombre daban a entender que claramente sabia bien lo que hizo al crear esos ojos.<p>

Lejos de la aldea de las hojas una mujer usuaria de un elemento único tomaba una refrescante bebida en un pequeño poblado en los bosques del casi del fuego su nombre era Pakura y en este momento se estaba tomando un descanso la verdad estaba fastidiada no tenia nada que hacer y la curiosidad sobre el paradero de sus compañeras y amigas le estaba picando demasiado casi al punto de no dejarla pensar en nada mas y por eso mismo ahora estaba en este bar tomando tranquilamente una refrescante bebida pagada por los gentiles bandidos que al tratar de asaltarla comprendieron que seria inútil y salieron huyendo de ella no sin dejar todas sus cosas regadas en el bosque entre ellas una bolsa con bastante dinero, Pakura estaba de buen humor solo por eso después de todo gracias a ese efectivo iba a poder dormir cómodamente en una cama esta noche y eso claro que le alegraba el día y mucho las tiendas de campaña y bolsas de dormir solían ser algo incomodas y bueno a ella le gustaba la suavidad y esponjosidad de un colchón y claro no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de dormir en uno esta noche, ahora mismo disfrutaba de su bebida preguntándose a si misma en que hotel del poblado en cuestión se hospedaría cuando vio el muro una serie de carteles de criminales buscados y ninjas de gran recompensa estaba en el y uno llamo su atención por sobre todos los demás sobre en mismo rezaba solo una oración "kuro shippu, Naruto Ishura" debajo venia una fotografía mas que favorecedora del mencionado ojiazul que se mostraba serio y en su porte de guerrero, algo inusual en Pakura e quedársele viendo al sujeto pero algo en el le llamaba mucho la atención quizá eran esos ojos calmados y profundos o ese rostro que en su juicio parecía bastante… -es muy apuesto verdad- dijo la mesera a un lado de la desconcertada Pakura que solo alzaba los hombros desestimando las palabras de la chica de cabellos negros que solo abrazaba su charola a su cuerpo y suspiraba al ver la imagen de Naruto en la pared – es tan apuesto y todo un caballero dicen que socorre a las mujeres en problemas y las lleva a su hogar para protegerlas y darles una candente noche de amor, he oído que ninguna puede dejarlo después de eso es una pena que ya este casada en fin- se alejo de la sonrojada Pakura que solo miraba la imagen en la pared de reojo preguntándose si lo que ella decía era verdad pero sobre todo preguntándose si algo así le había ocurrido a sus amigas que nunca regresaron a su grupo por su cabeza pasaron imágenes un tanto cuanto subidas de tono de las 3 mujeres que solían estar siempre con ella denudas sobre una cama con sonrisas de satisfacción en el rostro mientras e rubio cubierto solo por la sabana delgada yacía en medio de ellas, sus mejillas se pusieron mucho mas rojas que antes y alzándose de su silla salió de ahí a toda prisa con una decisión fija en su mente –iré a Konoha y comprobare eso yo misma… pero tendrá que ser mañana porque hoy duermo en una camita- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa mientras marchaba a un buen hotel en busca de n hospedaje decente.

Al mismo tiempo en el país de los campos de arroz un hombre de aspecto intimidante había arribado a una de las ciudades mas importantes de la comarca, se trataba de una ciudad de buen tamaño por donde pasaban los comerciantes en viajes de ida y vuelta en busca de sus destinos necesarios para sus negocios, el avanzaba con calma entre las calles mientras buscaba algo que hacer o mas bien por donde empezar, casi al centro de la ciudad un edificio de buen tamaño se alzaba sin duda el banco central de esa ciudad y una de las instituciones mas importantes de todo el país, esbozo una sonrisa enorme mientras se aproximaba al mismo a paso lento y seguro admirando la gran edificación que se hallaba frente a el –creo que empezare por aquí- murmuro Kagero antes de dejar que su poder se expandiera y el suelo entero retumbara mientras las estacas de roca colosales y duras ascendieran destrozando la institución bancaria mientras todo mundo gritaba y el hombre sonreía como adoraba escuchar el sonido del pánico –quieto maldito- dijo uno de los guardias de la ciudad apareciendo de pronto ante el con mucha rapidez mientras que el solo le sonreía de ese modo tan sepulcral sus manos brillaron antes de que golpeara el suelo y la electricidad corriera por el en ondas brillantes que no solo electrocutaron al po0bre hombre sino que también electrificaban a las demás personas que se hallaban en los alrededores al tiempo que la sonrisa de Kagero solo aumentaba de tamaño, -bueno hora de la muerte masiva- dijo el hombre antes de saltar por un muro pegado a el hasta llegar a una azotea y mirar a la ciudad a su alrededor, sus manos brillaron mientras evocaba una colosal tormenta eléctrica que barría con todo por completo mientras que los edificios caían en pedazos al suelo y el hombre admiraba a las personas correr a oda velocidad y en todas direcciones mientras que el solo sonreía, el poder brillaba mientras los relámpagos destrozaban el suelo abriendo las calles empedradas y destrozaban a los pobre incautos que se atravesaban en su camino, las personas corrían y comenzaba a escapar de la ciudad mientras el poder de Kagero aumentaba irradiando la atmosfera con su electricidad poderosa que se precipitaban al suelo con fuerza asesina, las personas morían en números colosales al tiempo que el hombre acallaba su poder y admiraba la destrucción mas de la mitad de los edificios estaban en ruinas o cayéndose por la poderosa presión eléctrica mientras que las calles estaban tapizadas de cuerpos electrocutados al tiempo que a la distancia cientos de personas escapaban de ahí y el solo sonreía antes de trazar sellos y saltar al aire, cayo contra el suelo como una roca produciendo un terremoto poderoso que cimbro la ciudad derribando mas de los edificios dañados al tiempo que las grietas llenaban el suelo y partes de la ciudad se hundían en cuevas subterráneas creadas por su ataque y el de nuevo se alzaba con una enorme sonrisa –supongo que les quedo claro que no deben regresar aquí jejejejejeje- su risa resonó en la demolida y arrasada ciudad mientras se alejaba de la misma a paso lento aun había muchos sitios que ver y otros tantos que destruir.

De regreso a la aldea de las hojas el rubio estaba callado y sereno tras relatarle al recién invocado hombre de cabellos negros lo que había podido realizar con sus ojos mientras que Madara les miraba con curiosidad, el batsunengan activo era bastante singular y ciertamente producía un escozor en su espalda la primera vez que le vio después de todo era su creación y nunca espero verla en acción y menos tan cerca de el pero por eso mismo le estaba revisando con la ayuda de sus ojos rojos que miraban a la perfección los de Naruto, -eso casi parece un concurso de miradas- dijo Yurako a lo que todas las mujeres asintieron mientras que Madara le miraba sereno y sin dejar de revisar el cuerpo del rubio de pies a cabeza al tiempo que asentía a sus pensamientos todavía sin decir nada de nada sobre lo que estaba viendo y claro eso le estaba comenzando a causar serias dudas a Naruto –muy bien ya lo he revisado parece que esta por completo integrado a tu cuerpo ahora evaluare algunas de tus capacidades con el- decía el hombre de la armadura samurái al tiempo que e rubio asentía a sus palabras, lo siguiente que todo mundo vio fue como los ojos de Madara pasaron a su forma avanzada y miraba de frente al rubio perdiéndose ambos en el afamado tsukuyomi, aparecieron juntos en el plano sombrío con el rubio atado a la gran cruz mientras sus ojos de manera automática comenzaban a estresar la mente del Uchiha que de manera asombrosa soporto casi el triple de tiempo que Itachi antes de que la ilusión se rompiera, aunque en el exterior pasaron solo un par de segundos para el rubio fueron casi 4 horas y ahora mismo Madara le miraba con un rostro sereno y casi inexpresivo –nada mal si presionaras en ese momento se rompería con mas velocidad- dijo el hombre de voz serena mientras el rubio solo sonreía antes de mirara en shock lo que pasaba, las candentes flamas negras volaban hacia el sin siquiera dar una viso y le envolvían con fuerza, todo mundo lo vio y temieron lo peor al tiempo que los ojos del rubio de alguna rara manera absorbían la flamas en una espiral asombrosa y poderosa que dejaba al fuego serpentear en el aire mientras era devorado dejando a Naruto ileso y eso si con un cierto ardor en sus ojos al tiempo que e Uchiha solo le miraba asintiendo –nada mal, ahora la tercera parte- frente a Naruto la versión mas poderosa del susanoo apareció frente a el blandiendo un arma colosal mientras en el interior del mismo el pelinegro le miraba con seriedad mientras que el rubio tenia un ligero flashazo sobre cierto maestro que casi lo mataba al entrenarle, Madara no dijo nada mas cuando su sombrío ser invocado ataco con fuerza al rubio que salto eludiendo e golpe de la espada que destrozo al suelo antes de que el afamado espectro hiciera acto de aparición, todo mundo estaba en completo shock ante lo que veía ante sus ojos mientras que el aura de Naruto se encendía y su ser espectral aparecía portando esa lanza mientras que las personas le miraban sacando grandes conclusiones –esas técnicas son exactamente iguales- dijo Daisuke mientras el susanoo atacaba con su espada siendo esta detenida por la lanza del espectro que le blandía horizontalmente para bloquear el ataque antes de atacar con la base de su arma deteniendo el golpe del enemigo mientras atacaba con fuerza a su cara, lastima que el escudo de interpuso y detuvo el fuerte golpe del rubio que solo maldecía dentro de su propia invocación –te equivocas son semejantes en efecto, pero sus capacidades son por completo diferentes la invocación de Naruto se siente mas natural y mas ligada a el mientras que la otra es demasiado sombría y poderosa casi como si fuese solo una sombra que lo protege… una sombra propiedad de alguien mas- dijo Hayato con una seriedad asombrosa al tiempo que las invocaciones chocaban de frente y Madara asentía antes e que su susanoo se dispersara al tiempo que el rubio también dispersaba al espectro y el hombre de cabellos negros sonreía levemente al tiempo que asentía al rubio serio y ciertamente nervioso por saber que otra cosa sacaría ese hombre  
>-nada mal parece que mis especulaciones fueron correctas tienes un contraataque para cada habilidad del magenkyou, si le sumas tus capacidades ofensivas tienes un gran ojo no veo la razón de invocarme- decía el hombre de melena negra al tiempo que Naruto solo le miraba con seriedad antes de retomar el tema de Juubi<br>-no se si solo con esto seré capaz de doblegar a Juubi ella es mucho mas poderosa que las chicas- el rubio señalo a las hermanas biju mientras Madara solo les miraba y alzaba una ceja antes de enfocar al rubio ofreciéndole una gran opción  
>-no veo cual es tu problema si tanto deseas derrotarla solo tienes que usar lo mismo que usaste con ellas…hazle el amor tanto que acabe sometiéndose a ti, si eso pasa hará lo que le pidas sin importar quien trate de controlarla- el hombre dijo con una simplicidad absoluta mientras que Naruto solo parpadeaba y las chicas se quedaban mas que incrédulas<br>-este… aunque es obvio que ella es tan bella como sus hijas no creo que esa sea una posibilidad, peligro y ella me mate si le insinuó algo así… o me maten ellas solo por considerarlo- decía el nervioso ojiazul al tiempo que sus flamantes mujeres demoniacas le miraban con ojos entrecerrados como diciendo "atrévete y te matamos"

El pelinegro solo negó como detestaba esta clase de situación el había ofrecido una salida mas que útil y ahora mismo solo por una nimiedad el rubio Ishura se la rechazaba sin duda a Naruto le gustaba sufrir porque si algo sabia Madara era que cuando una biju pone sus ojos en algo lo consigue y si Juubi era tal y como decían las leyendas era mas que obvio que cuando viera que sus hijas estaban con el desearía probar sus capacidades para ver si de verdad las merecería pero bueno total ese no iba a ser su problema asique no tenia porque ocuparse de el –entonces queda la vía del combate, si fuera tu entrenaría como loco para elevar mis reservas de chakra y fortalecer mis capacidades y técnicas ya existentes, no te esfuerces en aprender coas nuevas solo te quitaran tiempo mejor fortalece lo que ya sabes- sin duda eran palabras muy sabias las que le dijo el ninja resucitado mientras que el rubio solo se quedaba ahí pensando su repertorio era enorme y era verdad si se enfocaba en lo que sabia quizá si tendría una posibilidad contra ella; lejos de Konoha en las costas una embarcación atracaba en la arena mientras de la misma bajaba cierto hombre de la aldea de la niebla acompañando a su joven e inexperto feudal que ansiaba ya arribar al país del hierro para solicitar apoyo en la búsqueda de semejante asesino que suponía pertenecía a alguna aldea enemiga, los ninjas se alejaron a toda velocidad en busca de un transporte adecuado para el hombre que solo maldecía y maldecía al responsable de tal muerte –relájate el molestarte solo hará mucho mas largo el viaje desde este punto no deben ser mas de 2 días de viaje gracias a que nos adentramos en estos lagos conectados al mar llegaremos pronto- decía el Mizukage al tiempo que el joven feudal solo asentía a sus palabras y miraba el inmenso lago calmado y sereno aun pensando en la suerte de su padre y en sus deseos de castigar al culpable que en este preciso momento estaba sobre el ave descansando cómodamente sobre su espalda mientras surcaban el cielo en busca de algún sitio que arrasar –**entonces Sanada a donde vamos ahora al país de los vegetales o al del pájaro**- preguntaba el ave en el aire mientras que el asesino en su espalda solo contemplaba el cielo con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras consideraba las opciones a seguir en esta cruzada personal de destrucción –elige tu, a donde vallamos no quedara nada de pie de todos modos jajajajaja- el hombre se carcajeo con fuerza mientras el poderoso animal alado tomaba dirección hacia su próximo destino.

De nuevo en el país del hierro la desconsolada Koyuki aun estaba algo ida y dolida, nunca tomo en serio su pueblo prefiriendo siempre en cada oportunidad su trabajo como actriz y ahora mismo todo su hogar se había ido inclusive sus deseos de seguir actuando se esfumaron cuando vio semejante tragedia, caminaba casi en automático por los amplios pasillos de la residencia del feudal en busca de algo que hacer o que la distrajera de sus preocupaciones cuando acabo en el jardín, un sitio hermoso con un pequeño estanque al fondo donde los peces se movían en busca de comida, era ciertamente hermoso pero su corazón seguía dolido y perdido en las sombras –un corazón que no olvida es un corazón que nunca podrá sanar- dijo una amigable voz de una anciana de cabellos blancos que caminaba por ahí con un trapeador en la mano seguramente se trataba de alguna vieja sirviente de gran jerarquía –no se de que habla, yo no puedo olvidar…mi pueblo…mi hogar…todo fue destruido- dijo la hermosa mujer casi al borde de las lagrimas mientras la mujer anciana solo negaba colocando su mano en la espalda de la chica al tiempo que miraba al gran jardín frente a ella –duele, y seguirá doliendo pero solo el tiempo que sea necesario, sabes en tus ojos no solo se ve dolor también se ve culpa por tus acciones del pasado si no dejas eso atrás nunca podrás sanar y avanzar y eso mi niña a la larga acabaría matándote de tristeza- la anciana le sonrió antes de seguir su camino perdiéndose en los incontables pasillos mientras que la mujer de ojos azules miraba al jardín ella tenia toda la razón la culpa le carcomía pero simplemente no podía dejarla ir no sabia como hacerlo necesitaba ayuda y el consuelo de alguien pero de nuevo se sentía tan sola y vulnerable en definitiva ahora mas que nunca necesitaba el apoyo de alguien a su lado –otosan- murmuró mientras sus ojos cristalinos dejaban caer lagrimas de tristeza mientras se daba vuelta caminando de regreso a su habitación de nuevo no quería saber nada mas del mundo; Una vez mas en la aldea oculta entre las hojas un sereno Madara meditaba las palabras que recién le dijo al rubio que ahora mismo estaba callado pensando en sus frases y con una sonrisa agradecía sus palabras quizá no fueron de mucho pero de algo le sirvieron en ese momento de estrés y preocupación  
>-bueno al menos se que contigo de nuestro lado tenemos mas posibilidades de ganar- dijo el rubio al tiempo que una de las cejas del hombre se alzaba<br>-quien dijo que luchare por Konoha, es verdad que mi ser oscuro enveneno mi mente pero todo lo que me hicieron fue cosa de ustedes, mi clan me desprecio, mi aldea me dio la espalda por algo que no planeaba hacer y cuando deserte para irme en busca de paz mi mejor amigo apareció para tratar de traerme de regreso sin pensar en lo que yo sentía, no me interesa luchar por esta aldea en ella no hay nada que me interese- dijo el hombre pelinegro dejando a todos los presentes callados y atónitos ante sus palabras después de todo contaban con que el les ayudara  
>-sabes yo pensaría igual que tu si no fuera porque se que mis lazos con Konoha son fuertes y es verdad quizá tu no tienes nada en esta aldea o eso piensas pero si miras para allá veras algo que vale la pena proteger- decía el rubio incitándole a mirara hacia las chicas.<p>

Madara giro y vio a las mujeres ciertamente ninguna de ellas le interesaba hasta que se poso en MIkoto su bellos rostro tan semejante al de ella, sin duda a eso se refería el rubio ella era la única familia verdadera que le quedaba pero aun así su desprecio por Konoha no pasaba ni menguaba –es verdad, quizá solo debería llevármela para protegerla- dijo con simpleza mientras el rubio le lanzaba una mirada fiera y agresiva al tiempo que Madara solo le miraba con algo de diversión contenida –nunca nadie se anteverá a alejar de mi a una de ellas a menos que lo desee y ni siquiera tu lo harás Madara- era mas que obvio que Naruto en verdad adoraba a Mikoto y el hecho de que la defendiera de ese modo ponía de buen humor al Uchiha legendario que solo le miraba con cierta seriedad antes de hablar con calma sobre las acciones que estaban por suceder –no se que piensas Naruto, pero se esto, por como van las cosas una guerra viene en camino y si deseas cuidarlas a todas tendrás que ser mas poderoso de lo que ya eres, entrena con fuerza y hazte mejor porque yo no pienso ayudar a Konoha- y el hombre se dio la vuelta listo paa irse y alejarse para siempre de la aldea delas hojas cuando unas manos suaves y dulces le sujetaron se dio la vuelta solo para ver a la pelinegra mujer mirándole con ojos llorosos y tiernos en una expresión francamente "mortal" –por favor Madara_jiji ayuda a Konoha por mi si- acabo todo con una sonrisa amigable y dulce en una expresión digna del mejor y mas poderoso chantaje cosa que siempre aplico con sus padres cuando pequeña aunque si se lo preguntaban a Naruto semejante técnica era por mucho devastadora mas de lo que hubiese visto en su vida aunque el pensar que le afectaría a alguien como Madara pues bueno eso era casi increíble –esta bien les ayudo- dijo el hombre con los ojos desviados a un lado mientras Naruto le miraba con total incredulidad al parecer ni siquiera el podía soportar semejantes ojos y si el no podía entonces que Naruto fuera a aguantarlos era francamente imposible, Mikoto sonreía con fuerza antes de guiarle un ojo al rubio que solo sonrió mientras le miraba alejándose y un pensamiento bastante perturbador paso por su mente –(si nuestros hijos pueden hacer la misma cara que Mikoto_chan estoy perdido)- pensó el rubio derrotado al tiempo que el poderoso Uchiha se giraba hacia el con calma y le miraba de arriba abajo sin dejar de evaluarle con los ojos fijos y clínicos  
>-muy bien te instruiré un poco y sacaremos todo el poder de tus ojos pero no solo te enseñare a ti también a el- y el hombre miro fijamente a Itachi quien en realidad no sabia el porque le estaban metiendo en ese asunto<br>-y a mi porque no es que me moleste la oferta pero me da curiosidad saber el porque- preguntaba el siempre calmado y sereno pelinegro mientras que Madara solo le miraba fijamente  
>-tenemos ojos semejantes, y puedo ayudarte a sacarles el máximo provecho no solo a usarles de manera básica como estoy seguro lo haces, supongo que por los problemas de ceguera no los entrenas como es debido- el pelinegro asintió mientras que Madara solo le miraba con mucha sabiduría<br>-gracias a Tsunade_sama y a Naruto ahora posero la versión mas perfecta pero aun así no lo he entrenado suponía que lo que poseía era lo máximo a lo que podía llegar- dijo Itachi mientras que Naruto les miraba con cierta duda  
>-eso es obvio nunca has conocido a alguien como yo no te apures con mi guía te volverás no de los Uhichas mas poderosos de toda la historia- dijo el hombre mientras que el pelinegro solo asentía y Naruto sentía escalofríos<br>-(diablos este par es demasiado frio y aburrido, si entreno con ellos por mucho tiempo me van a pegar sus mañas)- si el rubio se imagino a si mismo con el cabello liso mal teñido de negro y con ojos aburridos y actitud depresiva… era una visión terrorífica  
>-Naruto, te ayudare a alcanzar tu máximo potencial a cambio de una sola cosa… quiero nietos pronto- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros mientras que el rubio solos e congelaba en su lugar eso era lo que le faltaba un abuelosuegro revivido que le exigía darle nietos en estos momentos no creo que existiera algo peor que eso

* * *

><p>Y se termino el capitulo, como vimos Sanada va a un nuevo destino el cual aun no sabemos donde es, Kagero sigue jugado en el país de los campos de arroz y claro en el país del hierro Koyuki esta mas deprimida que nunca la pobre necesita consuelo y mientras esto pasa en Konoha nuestro rubio ha llegado a un acuerdo con el revivido Madara quien exige un singular pago por su asesoría… espero que el no se moleste cuando lo de Risa se sepa o si no Naruto no llega a la guerra<br>_eso si es un pago jajajaja (el autor solo sonríe)  
>creo que el se va a llevar bien con akemi (el autor asiente)<br>aunque también con Hayato cuando decidan escarmentar al rubio perverso (el autor sonríe mas)  
>será genial si Itachi le cuentas e las cosas que Naruto quiere hacerle a Mikoto (el autor solo mira a las 4 muertas de risa) <em>  
>creo que en eso ellas tienen mucha razón no les parece<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar cuando naruto conozca a koyuki me pregunto yo


	200. C197: Evolucion

Hola gente como les va espero que bien porque adivinen que ya llego la hora de leer el capitulo del día de hoy donde veremos… nah no les voy a decir mejor los voy a dejar que lo lean así es mucho mas divertido jejejeje pero antes claro los reviews  
><strong>NamikazeArmand<strong>:es verdad madara quiere mas nietos y si la lucha naruto vs juuba tendra mucho de eso jejeje  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:si pero tambien aparte de abuelo/suegro tambien sera un grran aliado en cuanto a lo de someter asi a juubi verdad que es muy factible y en este capitulo veras que pasa con su ojo  
><strong>alex<strong>:si ese entrenamiento va a ser dificil, todo guerrero tiene su lado tierno excepto tal vez hanzo y si dice las cosas como son...eso me sono a comercial  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:lo de la lista ya vere que s epued ehacer en cuanto a la chica lobo dejame ver como se le podria integrar a ver si se puede y si el entrenamiento sera memorable en mas de un sentido jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:creo que madara quiere perpetuar su linea y si hasta el mas fuerte guerrero cae con ese temible jutsu de ojos de cahcorrito digo quien no caeria ante el  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:sabes esa idea ha cruzado mi mente dejamepensar a ver que tal se desarrollaria  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:el problema de resuciarlos es la muerta de adn ek edificio donde se guardaban fue destruido y se perdieron creo que el enmascrado esperaba no tener quelidiar con el edo tensei y este madara esta vivo solo porque tsunade tomo sus muestras para investigar su relacion con el batsunengan en cuanto a lo otro es verdad de esa nochealguien va a sacar premio jejeje  
>bien reviews contestados es hora de psar con el capitulo de hoy que creo yo les va a gustar mucho jeje<br>_ahora tengo mas ganas de leerlo (mira a la pantalla)  
>me pregunto que ira a pasar con Naruto ahora que entrena con madara (el autor sonríe)<br>y no te olvides de Itachi (la otra asiente)  
>solo espero que no le peguen su forma de ser al rubio (a las 4 les dan escalofríos) <em>  
>… mejor lean el capitulo antes de que salgan con otra ocurrencia<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 197: Evolución<strong>

Las cosas en las naciones elementales estaban yendo de mal en peor con el paso de los días no solo los mensajes que el país neutral había enviado a las grandes aldeas habían sido respondidos con inquietantes noticias sobre poderosos ataques sino que sus informantes y demás emisarios avisaban de diversos ataques a importantes ciudades alrededor de todo el mundo si bien en ciertos puntos las victimas mortales no habían sido las mayores los daños a la infraestructura eran por mucho inmensas y casi insolventables al menos no en los próximos 10 o 15 años y eso sin duda iba a acarrear una crisis económica mundial que aunada a las olas de agresiones iba a detonar en solo una cosa…guerra, la sola idea de otra gran guerra ninja era por demás inquietante pero claro lejos estaban las personas del consejo de dicha nación de saber que de hecho el principal problema no iba a ser el un conflicto inminente entre las naciones ninja sino el tener que luchar contra un poderoso adversario que sin duda iba a sumir al mundo en una era de sangre y muerte si no se le detenía a tiempo el problema era que de hecho no tenían idea de su existencia y eso solo estaba jugando mas y mas en su contra sin duda las dificultades estaban cada día mucho mas altas por eso mismo esta reunión se llevaba a cabo con el recién llegado feudal del país del agua, el inexperto líder que ascendió al cargo tras el asesinato de su padre en aquel ataque que devasto por completo la capital era sin duda la cereza de este pastel de muerte y caos que poco a poco llenaba el plato de la sociedad  
>-exigo la cooperación de todos para encontrar al responsable de semejante acto- decía el pobre hombre aun deprimido y herido por el fallecimiento de su padre mientras que los presentes le miraban con calma<br>-comprendemos el dolor de su perdida pero en estos momentos hay asuntos mucho mas grandes implicados en su tragedia- le respondió Mifune antes de exponerle lo ocurrido en el país de la nieve y los recientes ataques a las aldeas costeras y algunas capitales comerciales  
>-esto es aberrante, sin duda es un acto de guerra de quien se sospecha- preguntaba el mizukage presente en la mencionada asamblea al tiempo que el feudal tomaba la palabra<br>-al principio todos aquí pensábamos que tal vez Konoha finalmente se había perdido pero no estamos convencidos y el informe de nuestro enviado lo confirma, la aldea de la hoja ha estado al borde de ser destruida mas de 4 veces- dejo caer sobre la mesa la carta que el día anterior llego procedente de la aldea de Konoha mientras el mizukage la leía con calma

"damiyo_sama y Mifune_san, les envió este mensaje para avisarles que Tomoyo y yo hemos arribado a la aldea de Konoha y hemos hecho contacto con Sarutobi Hiruzen sandaime Hokage quien nos ha revelado noticias por demás inquietantes, la aldea de las hojas ha sido victima de incontables ataques que casi la han demolido y hemos visto las pruebas en grandes zonas en reconstrucción de la aldea o zonas de sus bosques por demás reacondicionadas y también hemos escuchado los testimonios de los residentes mucho me temo que la aldea de Konoha no ha estado exenta de estos arteros ataques que han puesto en peligro la seguridad del mundo es por ello que sugiero la necesidad de un concilio para delinear nuestra postura ante semejantes ataques"; todo era silencio mientras que el Mizukage cedía el mensaje a su joven feudal que tras leerle con calma encaraba al líder del país del hierro que se secreteaban algo con su brazo derecho, Mifune asentía a sus palabras al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían por la impresión mientras comprendía lo que e damiyo le estaba indicando que acciones a ejecutarse en estos momentos de crisis, el damiyo termino de hablar mientras Mifune le miraba con una sonrisa discreta y asentía a sus indicaciones antes de dirigirse a todo el consejo del país del hierro con un rostro serio y una voz calmada y segura – enviaremos mensajes a las capitales y a las aldeas, es tiempo de que todo el mundo se reúna en el país del hierro- dijo el hombre con calma mientras los murmullos empezaban y las preguntas volaban por el aire, desde la ultima gran guerra ninja no se había realizado una cumbre como la que se estaba solicitando y ciertamente eso solo indicaba una cosa, la amenaza era demasiado seria y global como para desestimarse.

-**ahí la tienes Sanada, la capital del país de los vegetales**- decía el buitre mientras sobrevolaba la mencionada ciudad dejando que su oscura sombra cubriese las calles de la misma al tiempo que la joven feudal de la misma era sacada de ahí a toda prisa por sus guardias, un mal presentimiento en ellos les hacia alejarla por la ruta subterránea de escape pese a sus preguntas y ordenes de que le dejaran, no le escuchaban sus instintos les gritaban que ella no debía estar ahí en este momento, el gran buitre negro sobrevolaba la zona con calma mientras sobre su lomo el ninja asesino miraba bajo su ave el poblado se hallaba en su apogeo mientras las personas admiraban como el gran ave sobrevolaba la ciudad –no esta mal se ve que aquí hay muchas victimas jejeje, aquí voy- y se lanzo al vacio mientras las personas miraban como la figura de rasgos humanos se precipitaba al vacio a toda velocidad mientras que el ave se alejaba volando a la distancia, una burbuja de aire envolvió al poderoso asesino mientras este se desplomaba sobre la ciudad cayendo sobre la misma con un estallido demoledor que le ayudaba a aterrizar mientras admiraba a su alrededor como todo mundo le miraba con asombro, un par de edificios cayeron en pedazos cuando toco el suelo y ahora mismo las personas lo sabían el no era amigo, sus manos se inundaron de chakra de viento al tiempo que evocaba un par de colosales dragones blancos que se lanzaban contra las personas que gritaban de dolor al ser atrapadas en las quijadas de los poderosos ataques que les lanzaban contra los edificios al tiempo que estos se destrozaban bajo la asombrosa presión del ataque despiadado y furibundo que destruía todo a s paso mientras las personas gritaban con fuerza ante el paso de los ataques del sonriente Sanada, sus carcajadas resonaban con fuerza mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza asombrosa destruyendo todo a su paso, en los túneles subterráneos de evacuación la joven feudal miraba en shock como todo a su alrededor se cimbraba mientras restos de tocas caían del techo como polvo de escombros al sentir los poderosos golpes en la superficie, trato de regresar para socorrer a su pueblo pero fue inútil sus guardias no la dejaron seguir mientras la obligaban a escapar mientras Sanada destruía todo a su paso sin dejar de reírse al tiempo que los estallidos de viento destruían todo a su paso mientras que las personas morían destrozadas por los masivos ataques de aire que despedazaban todo a su paso –**Sanada si que sabe como hacer fiestas divertidas jejejeje**- se reía el gran buitre a la distancia mientras miraba el gran tornado girando con violencia mientras la ciudad era destrozaba bajo el poder del ninja asesino que no se detenía ante nada ni ante las suplicas de los pobladores que solo imploraban por sus vidas pero claro para Sanada eso nunca fue en realidad una razón de peso para detenerse en medio de una de sus muy divertidas masacres, al contrario era solo una razón mas para atacar y destruir con mas fuerza y fiereza como lo demostraban ahora sus ojos malévolos llenos de deseos asesinos.

Lejos de ahí en la aldea oculta entre las hojas un hombre de ojos negros y gran cabellera esponjada miraba como su descendiente y nieto mayor Itachi Uchiha entrenaba con fuerza, sus ojos el magenkyou sharingan brillaba con fuerza al tiempo que miraba un punto intrascendental en el espacio mientras Madara le miraba con firmeza y seriedad antes de hablarle - tienes que lograrlo no importa cuanto te tome todo Magenkyou puede hacerlo y el tuyo no es la excepción- dijo con autoridad mientras el sudor caía por las sienes del hombre pelinegro estaba haciendo eso desde hacia mas de 5 horas y aun no lograba hacer lo que Madara tanto le pedía que lograra después de todo que sus ojos lo hicieran no significaba que los suyos también pudieran hacerlo pero como el decía si todos esos ojos podían hacerlo el suyo también debería y mas ahora que era la versión final y mas poderosa de todos pero por mas que trataba aun no comprendía como era que eso iba a funcionar en el –olvida lo que sabes de la existencia piensa solo en lo etéreo concéntrate en la nada y cuando tu mente se ponga en blanco empuja tu chakra en tus ojos hazlo o tendremos que seguir haciendo esto hasta que caigas desmayado- decía el poderoso hombre con voz dura y ronca mientras que Itachi trataba de comprender sus palabras al tiempo que las chicas en los terrenos Ishura miraba como el pelinegro menos luchaba por lograr realizar el mencionado jutsu que tanto ansiaba el hombre de gran cabellera lograse realizar –ese tipo si que es exigente- dijo Kurenai mientras las demás chicas presentes asentían a sus palabras tenia una manera muy singular de lograr que la gente se concentrara ya que cada vez que Itachi flaqueaba un poco le lanzaba algo del fuego negro y con eso cualquiera se volvía a concentrar de inmediato –y pensar que solo es un clon de sangre- dijo Guren mientras todas asentían y se preguntaban como le estaría yendo a su amado rubio con el Madara original ya que de hecho se había ido con el hacia un buen rato ya pero claro no tenían permitido ir con ellos después de todo según el hombre pelinegro su entrenamiento seria algo especial y no deseaba distracciones para el rubio, esas palabras dejaron a todas las mujeres con la duda pero cuando la gran barrera violeta se alzo a la distancia lo supieron fuera lo que fuera que le estaba enseñando a Naruto no deseaba que nadie fuera a fisgonear después de todo alzar semejante muralla a las afueras de la aldea era muy llamativo sin mencionar impenetrable por donde se le viera en ese momento.

Debajo del mencionado domo barrera el rubio estaba sudoroso y algo cansado, sobre su pecho un sello bastante singular brillaba con fuerza imposibilitándole el uso de algún elemento que no fuera el rayo y que además mantenía el acceso a su chakra por debajo del 50 % solo permitiéndole acceder a su batsunengan el cual en este momento estaba brillando en sus ojos –bien donde se metió- murmuraba antes de que todo se oscureciera y empezara a usar ese singular vista de rastreo de calor topándose con una gran sorpresa, no podía ver al Uchiha por ningún lado y eso de verdad que era algo inesperado hasta ese momento nunca nadie había escapado de esa visión, de hecho en el suelo podía ver las pisadas enfriándose de Madara pero estas solos e detenían de golpe y ya no seguían casi como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire algo francamente imposible si se lo preguntaban a Naruto, -aquí estoy- dijo la voz a su espalda mientras el rubio se giraba solo con sus ojos en modo normal solo para ver como Madara se materializaba en un curioso remolino dimensional mientras le lanzaba una poderosa patada a la cara que enviaba al rubio a volar antes de caer pesadamente contra el suelo al tiempo que Madara se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba a que Naruto se alzara del suelo aunque eso si con algo de sangre cayendo de su labio roto -esos ojos deberían ser capaces de rastrear el calor que genera el chakra, entonces dime porque no puedes anticipar donde apareceré- preguntaba el poderoso hombre mientras e rubio solo le miraba con duda meditando una respuesta a las palabras del hombre pelinegro que con seriedad aguardaba su respuesta –porque te desvaneces en el aire solo apareces en ese remolino raro y por mas que trate no logro verlo es helado y no genera calor- respondió Naruto al tiempo que Madara se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad en un arranque de fuerza, sus golpes eran poderosos mucho de hecho y el rubio en una fiera lucha mano a mano estaba en igualdad de condiciones aunque claro la restricción comenzaba a jugarle en su contra ya que su cuerpo empezaba a agotarse a gran velocidad, salto alejándose de Madara una buena distancia antes de trazar sellos y lanzar un poderoso dragón eléctrico que rugiendo se abalanzaba contra el hombre quieto sobre el suelo, a su alrededor la oscuridad convergió mientras una mano sombría portando un escudo aparecía a su lado izquierdo alzando el escudo para reflejar el ataque a un costado mientras se desvanecía en el aire y el rubio le miraba con asombro –usa bien tu chakra tu oponente no necesita invocar a todo el susanoo para bloquear un ataque de este tipo y también puede usarlo así- a su otro lado el brazo espectral se materializo sin la espada y se lanzo contra el rubio alargándose increíblemente mientras se movía a toda velocidad mientras Naruto era atrapado entre las manos de la sombría aparición que le alzaba en el aire al tiempo que los ojos de Madara brillaban antes de que las flamas negras envolvieran al rubio lo soltó mientras caía al suelo y el fuego negro era reabsorbido por los ojos de Naruto que aterrizaba en el suelo y le lanzaba una mirada furiosa al hombre –que estas loco eso pudo matarme!- gritaba mas que furioso al tiempo que Madara solo alzaba una ceja ante tan infantil reclamo y de nuevo la gran garra oscura aparecía a su lado –mientras tu batsunengan este activo no morirás asique no dejes que se apague- por solo una fracción de segundo el rubio juraría haber visto una sonrisa en esa seria y dura cara antes de que de nuevo la gran garra oascura se lanzara contra el mientras trataba de eludirle, el suelo se destrozo antes de que Naruto saltara dejando a la mano clavarse en el suelo, sonrió al saberse libre pero pronto el gran brazo se difuminaba mientras miraba el sitio donde Madara ya no estaba una sensación corrió por su espalda y sus ojos por un solo segndo percibieron el enfriamiento a su espalda, se dio la vuelta y ahí estaba Madara Uchiha con sus sellos trazados lanzándole una enorme bola de fuego que le golpeaba de lleno mandándolo al suelo a caer en una gran explosión demoledora que destrozaba el suelo aunque de nuevo el se midió lo suficiente como para no matarlo, el rubio estaba en el centro del humeante cráter sin mover un solo musculo, bueno a lo mejor esta vez si se le paso la mano.

En las calles del país del hierro los encargados terminaban los avisos y corrían hacia la zona de mensajes mas que listos para mandar los avisos hacia los sitios correspondientes, las aves volaban por el cielo a los pocos minutos perdiéndose en el aire mientras procedían a encontrarse con sus destinos enfilándose a las casas de los feudales y las grandes aldeas ninja en un intento por reunir una fuerza conjunta para resistir los fieros embates enemigos ya que era un hecho que para akatsuki el mundo entero era su enemigo; hablando del grupo criminal Orochimaru estaba ahí de muy buen humor si proyecto estaba casi listo y solo necesitaba algo de poder extra para lograr completarle y claro eso era lo que esperaba en este momento pero fuera de eso estaba algo intrigado hacia un buen rato que el cristal y Madara o al menos la versión enmascarado se habían encerrado en esa zona donde el gran foso sellado estaba al resguardo de todo el mundo y eso le daba tanta curiosidad pero bueno al menos por ahora se la estaba aguantando, en el interior del recinto sellado un hombre de mascara singular se concentraba en su brecha dimensional mientras que el poder maligno del cristal afloraba con fuerza adentrándose en la mencionada fisura al tiempo que la energía escapaba dentro de la misma, en el interior del oscuro agujero las figuras comenzaban a agolparse mientras se aproximaban a la salida, de la oscuridad emergiendo como del fango una gran espada ancha y recta aparecía mientras uno a uno los seres del interior comenzaban a salir con sus ojos demoniacos y gruesa armaduras admirando todo a su alrededor, pronto el recinto estaba por completo lleno mientras el líder del grupo miraba al cristal que extinguiendo su poder dejaba la grieta cerrarse al tiempo que el enmascarado se desplomaba al suelo siempre tuvo mucho chakra pero tratar de abrir una brecha a la mala de ese modo era en verdad difícil y cansado mucho de hecho por eso mismo respiraba algo agitado mientras los seres emergidos del makai se arrodillaban frente al cristal  
>-<span>amo, es un honor estar ante usted y servirle<span> – dijo el líder del grupo al frente de todos mientras que el cristal brillaba con fuerza  
>-<strong>me da gusto verlos mis fieles guerreros, pronto lucharan por mi y la sangre de los mortales bañara la tierra porque mis legiones al fin se alzaran, marchen el ejercito les espera así como los generales del mismo<strong>- ordeno el cristal mientras las puertas se abrían.

Orochimaru estaba a un lado del aburrido Kisame que ahora mismo tenia los ojos abiertos como platos al ver como las hileras de demonios emergían de ese recinto marchando de forma organizada y militar hacia las filas de clones de Zetsu mirando a los seres elementales que fungían como generales de ese ejercito, fueron mas de 200 demonios tengo los que se mezclaron con el ejercito de clones mientras que el cristal flotante aparecía escoltado por el nuevo general tengu y su tantas veces publicitado hijo enmascarado que miraba como sus fuerzas militares habían aumentado en numero en gran medida un zetsu apareció emergiendo del suelo antes de aproximarte al hombre de la mascara hablando a su oído mientras este asentía a sus palabras antes de que el clon se uniera a sus hermanos –padre, nuestro aliado en el país del hierro lo confirma, los kages y feudales van a reunirse deseas que destruyamos el país antes de que eso ocurra- pregunto el hombre del ojo rojo mientras se disponía a partir en busaca de sangre al igual que los demonios tengo que sonreían y se relamían los labios ya esperando la oportunidad de la lucha –**no Madara, déjalos que se reúnan, que hagan planes y cuando estén todos juntos les dejaremos sentir un poco de nuestro poder los atacaremos y derramaremos su sangre por osar pensar que pueden superarnos** – a sus palabras los tengo gritaron con fuerza al tiempo que el enmascarado sonreía y Orochimaru miraba todo con una sonrisa estaba mas que feliz ya que según el estaba del lado ganador y aparentemente, no estaba equivocado.

De regreso a la aldea oculta entre las hojas el cansado Itachi aun estaba en la misma posición con el clon a su alrededor caminando en círculos sosteniendo una espada de madera revestida de chakra –concéntrate!- y le soltó el golpe en la espalda donde el color rojo ya comenzaba a mostrarse decidió dejar el fuego negro y opto por algo mucho mas físico para lograr mantener al pelinegro concentrado, sus ojos dolían estaba tan cansado y por mas que trataba simplemente le era imposible lograr lo que el deseaba, -si fallas todos a quienes amas morirán- a la mente de Itachi las imágenes de sus amadas y singulares esposas vinieron a la mente al igual que la de s amada madre, no iba a permitirlo aunque significara su muerte, su mente poco a poco comenzó a ponerse en blanco mientras dejaba de sentir todo y el clon de Madara le miraba alzando una ceja, sus ojos casi parecieron girar mientras se concentraba con fuerza, los ojos de las pocas presentes entre ellas las irritadas nueras de Mikoto miraban con asombro como frente a Itachi una especie de agujero negro de forma espiral se empezaba a abrir como una hendidura entre las dimensiones al tiempo que Madara sonreía discretamente, no duro mucho antes de que se cerrara e Itachi respirase agitado y bastante cansado  
>-ya… lo logre- dijo el pelinegro mientras el sudor caía por su rostro desplomándose hasta el suelo mientras que las mujeres que tanto le amaban saltaban alegres a la distancia<br>-es francamente asombroso que lo lograras- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros despertando la inquietud de todo mundo que le miraba con cierta duda  
>-a…a que te refieres Madara_sama, dijiste que todo Uchiha con el magenkyou puede hacerlo- declaro Itachi al tiempo que Madara solo le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara<br>-de hecho esta habilidad es algo que solo yo puedo hacer, nunca nadie mas ha sido capaz de usarla, el ejercicio mas que nada era para que ganaras concentración y enfoque pero al parecer lograste algo casi imposible- decía el hombre mientras que Itachi le miraba por completo incrédulo ante semejantes palabras dichas por el poderoso hombre  
>-estas bromeando, me has estado torturando por horas y no esperabas que lo lograra!- dijo el mas que irritado pelinegro menor mientras que los ojos de Madara se tornaban mucho mas peligrosos que antes<br>-siéntete orgulloso Itachi, esto significa que vas a ser un Uchiha asombrosos quizá tan poderoso como yo y eso debería alegrarte y además… no me levantes la voz mocoso- y de sus ojos voló el fuego negro mientras Itachi corría por su vida a esconderse a las faldas de su madre quien le lanzaba una mirada reprobatoria a su tan famoso ancestro que solo se dio la vuelta molesto por la actitud del joven Uchiha –(a su edad yo apenas podía usar el tsukuyomi y el amateratsu, y el ya domina las 3 tecinas además haber logrado acceder al kamui… Itachi Uchiha no por nada mi sangre corre en tus venas tu serás alguien mucho mas poderoso que yo con la instrucción adecuada)- pensaba el clon de sangre mientras sonreía sin que nadie le viera.

De regreso al domo de entrenamiento o al infierno techado depende de a quien le preguntasen un rubio de ropas desgarradas respiraba mas agitado que nunca en su vida, su chakra aun estaba sellado y gracias a eso estaba mas muerto que vivo, sus ropas estaban hechas trizas y tenia golpes en todo el cuerpo por mas que luchaba simplemente le era casi imposible darle batalla a ese hombre con su poder tan disminuido y claro el que se desvaneciera en el aire no le ayudaba para nada de hecho no sabia como era que lograba mantener su batsunengan activo y eso era todo lo que le había salvado la vida hasta este momento ya que cada que podía el terminaba envuelto en flamas negras que sus ojos devoraban aunque pensando en ellos últimamente comenzaban a dolerle un poco quizá estaba absorbiendo demasiado y ya casi alcanzaba su tope y si era eso entonces estaba en inmensos problemas ya que era mas que claro que Madara no se iba a detener ante nada hasta que el rubio lograra como el decía golpearle con sus puños pero claro contra alguien que se desvanece en el aire, materializa brazos gigantes o usa flamas negras que queman lo que sea la idea de acercarse a el resulta algo complicada de realizar pero bueno por lo menos aun lo estaba intentando y ahora mismo ahí estaba Madara de brazos cruzados esperando a que Naruto le atacara su aura era poderosa e intimidante y algo así solo lo sintió el rubio una vez, cuando conoció a su otro yo enmascarado se congelo por completo y ahora mismo le estaba pasando de nuevo y no sabia si podría atacarle es mas estaba considerando seriamente tratar de huir "-escapar no te ayudara a resolver los problemas Naruto, enfréntalos siempre como un hombre y veras que así puedes resolverlos-"las palabras del fallecido Okko resonaban en la mente de Naruto infundiéndole el valor que le hacia falta y con determinación comenzó a correr contra Madara quien solo suspiraba esa clase de actitud contra su otro yo iba a terminar matándolo, el rubio trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras sus manos brillaban y tocando el suelo este se electrifico con una red eléctrica enorme que destrozaba el suelo, Madara comprendió el ataque y salto al aire con gran agilidad antes de ser alcanzado.

-con eso no basta- dijo mientras de sus ojos el amateratsu brotaba al tiempo que el rubio le señalaba con la palma abierta y atacaba con fiereza - ¡Naiha! (implosión)- el fuego negro se detuvo en el aire antes de comprimirse con fuerza como si fuese aplastado al tiempo que el rubio le repelía lanzándole contra el Uchiha que se desvanecía en el aire en un vórtice dimensional mientras Naruto de nuevo pasaba a su vista de calor, se concentraba con fuerza buscando al poderoso hombre cuando lo noto sus ojos veían el calor y como tal notaban cuando algo se enfriaba mucho incluso el aire y ese remolino funcionaba como una especie de aspiradora drenando el calor del aire aunque fuese solo un poco, lo noto solo entonces un poco de frio a un lado suyo justo a la derecha, lanzo la patada con fuerza al tiempo que Madara aparecía listo para atacarle lanzo la fuerte patada contra el mientras el hombre pelinegro sostenía su pierna antes de lanzarlo al aire rechazando el ataque del rubio al tiempo que los brazos negros del susanoo aparecían sobre Madara –nada mal pero aun no me tocas con el puño- dijo el hombre al tiempo que sus garras negras se lanzaban contra el con gran fuerza destrozando todo a su paso mientras el rubio saltaba de un lado a otro atemorizado porque sabia bien lo que pasaría si era atrapado por esos brazos negros, fe solo un descuido cuando le atraparon apretándole con fuerza y poder, su cuerpo entero estaba siendo aplastado con fuerza al tiempo que Madara le miraba con brazos cruzado y franca decepción –tu no mereces a Mikoto- dijo con una voz dura y directa mientras aplastaba aun mas al rubio que solo podía gritar de dolor al tiempo que los ojos de Madara comenzaban a brillar con fuerza anunciando el amateratsu –(ya no puedo mas mis ojos duelen el va a matarme)- pensaba aterrorizado el rubio mientras todo parecía casi detenerse a su alrededor "-estas asustado mocoso, se un hombre, aleja el miedo de tu ser y enfrenta al enemigo, lucha sin piedad deja que la bestia salga, deja que tu corazón grite y mestúrame que vale la pena el haber sido tu maestro-" las palabras de Hanzo resonaron en la cabeza del rubio al tiempo que el amateratsu comenzaba a arder y salía disparado de los ojos de Madara, voló por el aire hacia el rubio de ojos azules que miraba como el fuego amenazaba su vida y entonces paso, algo de sangre corrió por sus mejillas mientras el batsunengan reaparecía en sus ojos y empezaba a pasar algo inesperado el centro de su ojo la zona de la pupila se volvió por completo gris al tiempo que un anillo rodeaba la zona coloreada, un anillo morado y brillante al tiempo que el calor emanaba de los ojos del rubio, de sus ojos resplandecientes broto con fuerza un llameante fuego amarillo salido del interior de ellos que ardía con fuerza mientras golpeaba el amateratsu devorándole por completo antes de seguir contra Madara quien saltaba eludiendo el inusual ataque que golpeaba el suelo antes de disiparse sin dejar quemadura alguna -(devoro el amateratsu… finalmente pasa)- pensó el hombre mientras sus brazos fantasmales se alzaban al frente lanzándose contra el rubio en un frenético ataque que eludió saltando al aire mientras daba un giro de 180 grados –(que…aun puedo verlo aunque estoy de espaldas a el)- pensó el rubio mientras le daba toda la espalda al hombre que aun mantenía en sus mente como si le estuviera observando con ojos en la nuca, aterrizo en el suelo con fuerza mientras Madara lanzaba un poderoso dragón de fuego.

El rubio no se movió en lugar de eso algo inusual en el le motivo a juntar las manos frente a el de una forma tan similar a la de Pain su chakra se movió solo mientras convergía en sus manos mientras las sentía calientes, abrió las mismas al frente cuando el dragón casi llegaba a el y una mancha scura apareció flotando entre ellas, fue como si una aspiradora gigante se encendiera sin control, el aire fue succionado con una fuerza descomunal por ese raro punto negro al tiempo que el suelo se resquebrajaba u el dragón se alargaba siendo devorado por el extraño jutsu antes de que el rubio juntase las manos cerrándole y desvaneciéndole, estaba lago casado cuando miro al frente a Madara ataviado con su armadura mirándole con cierto asombro mientras el sitio lucia digno de una escena apocalíptica, el poderoso Uchiha se lanzo contra e rubio a todo poder mientras las garras negras del susanoo aparecían tratando de atrapar al rubio, casi lo lograron cuando la etérea armadura del espectro apareció envolviendo al rubio rechazando las garras del susanoo mientras la gran laza aparecía flotando sobre el rubio blandiéndose sola en el aire repeliendo los brazos de la invocación de Madara que se desvanecía en el aire de nuevo los ojos de Naruto de modo automático pasaron a su vista de calor una de 36º grados que le indico el sitio exacto donde el hombre aparecía, se movió a toda velocidad mientras la lanza se desvanecía y sus puños brillaban electrificados, el golpe salió volando a toda velocidad mientras Madara lo rechazaba como podía no sin que antes el rubio lanzara una patada que logro sostener con fuerza mientras los ojos de Naruto casi parecían brillar y resonar mientras le miraban fijamente, su golpe brillo con fuerza mientras lanzaba un máximo puñetazo virtiendo en el tod el chakra que le quedaba, el pelinegro no logro bloquearlo y la hombrera de su armadura fue destrozada por la electricidad del rubio, se quedaron trenzados en la misma posición mientras los ojos de Naruto retomaban el azul y se desmayaba cayendo al suelo, no noto el ligero corte en la mejilla del pelinegro que ahora mismo le miraba en el suelo bien inconsciente, una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en su rostro mientras miraba al rubio –al final si lo lograste el Uchu Batsunengan (ojo del castigo del universo)finalmente ha evolucionado- dijo el hombre mientras Naruto se quedaba ahí tirado en el suelo.

* * *

><p>Y se termino este capitulo que espero que les halla fascinado porque apuesto que a mas de uno le gusto el pequeño entrenamiento del rubio sin mencionar claro que sanada como nos cae tan bien tuvo otra escena de demolición masiva ahora en el país de los vegetales de donde unos pocos van a escapar si a caso, los malos ya han liberado a su ejercito de tengus y claro itachi es reconocido por madara como un gran descendiente suyo pero ahora que seguirá porque como han leído un gran y duro momento esta mas que cerca<br>_wow pero que final (el autor sonríe)  
>si como pudo pasar eso (mira al autor)<br>parece que Madara el bueno tiene muchos trucos (el autor asiente)  
>y ni se diga de sus métodos para usarlos (las 4 asienten a eso) <em>  
>ahora me pregunto que otras cosas ira a revelar este hombre ni idea y eso que yo escribo esto<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con el rubio incociente?


	201. C198:Destruirlo todo

Bueno gente ya saben es viernes y es tiempo de que la semana termine con otro capitulo para este loco fic que cada vez esta mas cerca del capitulo 200 eso sin contar el prologo y los especiales que de ser así ya me he pasado pero no los cuento por razones practicas jeje, bueno espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy el titulo creo les va a llamar la atención pero antes y como siempre los reviews  
><strong>Guest: <strong>si mucha destruccion verdad, el entrenamiento es el infierno y la idea de la lcha padre e hijo me agrada en cuanto a lo del concilio ninja eso es inminente asi como saber si siempre si uso e modo rikudo supercargado  
><strong>alex:<strong>creeme lo del regao va a ponerse peor jejej y si su entrenamiento es brutal me recuerda un poco a Hanzo pero menos homicida  
><strong>BUTY:<strong>lo del lemon se vera la imagen la buscare a ver si encuentro algo que pueda servir como referencia y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo  
><strong>leonshinoda: <strong>si ese cap tuvo una escena muy llegadora y valla no sabia que podia servir de inspiracion espero poder leer esa historia  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>si creeme las chicas van a sufrir como no tienes una idea y al rubio y a itachi aun les cuelga mas entrenamiento estilo madara  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>no es un nuevo ojo mas bien es una version mejorada comparando es como si fuera su Magenkyou y si en la reunion van a pasar muchas cosas jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>gracias por la felicitacion jejeje, si madara es un maestro igual a hanzo sin la parte del homicidio "involuntaio" y creeme ese clon va a tener un fin muy interesante  
><strong>abelisaisanchez:<strong>respondiendo a las preguntas 1: pronto solo ten paciencia, 2:cuando logre separarse de el de manera definitiva ya tengo ideado el como solo espera, 3:deja buscar una para que vean como luce, 4: kakashi jugara su papel creeme espero que esto reseuelva tus dudas  
>bueno los reviews fueron respondidos ahora a leer el capitulo que se se mueren por leer tras ver el titulo verdad?<br>_valla eso me pica la curiosidad (mirando la pantalla)  
>a mi también (a un lado de la otra)<br>de que ira a tratar (el autor sonríe al verlas curiosas)  
>bueno solo hay un modo de saber…a leer! (el autor asiente) <em>  
>espero que disfruten la lectura<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 198: Destruirlo todo<strong>

Todo era muerte y destrucción en el país del pájaro, su bella ciudad capital había sido reducida a solo escombros tras la aparición de aquella ave de plumaje negro y dimensiones colosales que les sobrevoló hacia no mas de una hora, en sus calles otrora llenas de vida y alegría solo quedaba el frio y silencioso sonido de la muerte, no había mas risas ni saludos, lejos estaban las caras amables y los gritos de comerciantes ofreciendo sus productos, todo había quedado en el pasado y ahora mismo en la gran y bella capital solo se escuchaba el silencio y se miraban los escombros de los edificios regados por todas partes mientras los cuerpos sin vida de los habitantes de la ciudad yacían desperdigados por todos lados sumidos en la muerte con rostros de terror y heridas profundas y sangrantes en sus cuerpos destrozados por las inmisericordes hojas de viento que el responsable les había arrojado, ahora mismo en la gran ciudad solo dos figuras se podían a preciar con vida una de ellas de colosal tamaño de gran y espeso plumaje negro mientras que la otra de complexión mas normal y de rasgos humanos estaba a su lado admirando su labor, en su cara una sonrisa cruel y malévola decoraba sus labios mientras que el gran ave solo miraba a su alrededor al tiempo que el hombre se le quedaba mirando con algo de curiosidad –que… no te los vas a comer?- preguntaba con calma mientras que el buitre solo le dirigía una mirada calmada y bastante simple antes de contestar a sus palabras –**no, ya estoy muy lleno comérmelos seria abusar mejor invoca algunos polluelos ellos si que deben tener hambre**- dijo el ave negra al tiempo que el hombre trazaba los sellos en el aire con gran velocidad y golpeaba el suelo con las palmas, al instante 6 bolas de humo de gran tamaño aparecieron revelando a las aves semejantes a la original solo que de mucho menor tamaño que les miraban con una mirada de cierta duda después de todo invocar a una cantidad como la suya a un lugar donde no parecía haber batalla no era normal –**Sanada_san nos ha otorgado otro banquete adelante coman y nútranse pequeños**- hablo el buitre de gran tamaño mientras las aves aleteaban con fuerza emprendiendo el vuelo y separándose de ellos, de inmediato los escombros fueron removidos mientras los animales buscaban los cuerpos sin vida de las personas degustándoles con gran apetito desgarrando sus cuerpos de por si ya dañados en una orgia de sangre y hambre que solo completaba el mortal panorama de desolación absoluta.

Salía del túnel, no tuvo realmente una idea de cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando por el pero de algo estaba segura sus guardias no la iban a dejar regresar por el mismo después de todo para evitar que intentara volver uno de ellos le demolió dejándole solo un camino ir hacia el frente, era viejo y polvoso lleno de telarañas y uno que otro insecto amante de la oscuridad y la humedad pero aun así era la única ruta de salida de ese lugar lúgubre y oscuro, avanzaron por un buen rato hasta que vio la luz y entonces corrió a ella, estaba en la montaña cercana y en realidad estaba bastante cansada fue un trecho tan largo el que recorrió que francamente pensaba nunca volver a caminar tanto, se dio la vuelta para admirar su ciudad y sus ojos se quedaron abiertos del shock, todo estaba destruido y en el centro de la misma el gran ave de plumas negras batía sus alas mientras despegaba el vuelo dejando tras de su la muerte mas total y devastadora –señorita por favor reaccione- decía uno de sus cuidadores al verla como petrificada admirando el panorama destruido y devastado que antes fuera su hogar, sus rodillas se vencieron y cayo al suelo sobre ellas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al considerar el numero de muertes y demás personas caídas en ese cruel atentado contra su nación –por kami- susurro mientras no podía contenerse mas, sus lagrimas salieron con fuerza mientras el viejo hombre que por tantos años le resguardo la abrazaba como si fuera un amoroso padre mientras ella lloraba sobre su pecho después de todo la capital de su país ya no existía mas y sin duda el mundo tenia que saber de este artero ataque –vallan por un transporte tenemos que llevarla a un lugar seguro lo mas pronto posible- de inmediato los guardias obedecieron corriendo al bosque dirigiéndose alas ruinas de la ciudad necesitaban al menos una carreta para sacar de ahí a la dolida mujer que en menos de un día se había quedado por completo sin nada.

-ahh te lo juro viejo yo no fui tienes que creerme- decía un pobre hombre de muy mala calaña y reputación en una pequeña aldea perdida en medio del continente elemental, la razón de sus quejas era bastante simple, en el pueblo se sabia por todos que era un ladrón de poca monta que si bien era un criminal rara vez atacaba a personas de gran influencia por obvias y cobardes razones pero en este preciso momento se le estaba jaloneando hacia la cárcel por el crimen de robo y vandalismo en la casa del hombre mas rico e influyente de la ciudad, -enserio tienes que ser un idiota solo a ti se te ocurre meterte a su casa y solo para usar el baño si que res imbécil- decía el encargado de jalonearlo mientras el pobre tipo era arrastrado a encarar la justicia que por tanto tiempo había evitado, ninguno lo noto pero en un callejón un par de ojos amarillos le miraban al tiempo que contemplaban el collar de piedras preciosas que había sustraído mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su cara –esto es muy divertido jejejeje- se desvaneció en el callejón sin que nadie le notase al parecer le gustaban las cosas brillantes era eso o solo quiso fastidiar al sujeto… seguramente fue lo segundo pero claro nadie se preocupaba por poner atención en dicha zona mas bien se preocupaban solo por la situación del conocido ladrón del poblado; de nuevo en la aldea oculta entre las hojas todo mundo estaba mas desconcertado que nunca era algo que jamás esperaron ver, inclusive las bijus por mas poderosas que eran no habrían esperado nunca en su vida ver algo como eso pero bueno ahora mismo estaba sucediendo y era francamente increíble –**eso es verdad… no es una ilusión**- preguntaba Hitomi a sus hermanas que francamente no tenían idea de si lo que veían frente a ellas era cierto o solo una fantasía pero de algo estaban bien seguras era asombroso sin mencionar que les daba algo de miedo que se fuera a voltear contra ellas si la oportunidad se presentaba después de todo era algo por demás impactante  
>-enserio como se te ocurre hacer eso, mira casi lo matas y todo para que para realizar algo que no esperabas que lograra y que es eso de andar lanzando el amateratsu cada que se distraía en que estabas pensando- decía la mas que molesta Mikoto al poderoso Uchiha que solo le miraba con la cara baja<br>-pero yo solo quería que lograra alcanzar el nivel correcto- se justifico el hombre de cabellera negra tratando de salir de la singular situación cuando la mujer le miro con ojos entrecerrados  
>-si claro, tu dijiste que no esperabas que lo lograra, eres un pésimo maestro como pudiste hacerle eso ahora Itachi_cahn esta mas cansado que nunca y para colmo cuando te reclama tu le gritas que clase de abuelo eres como se te pudo ocurrir eso no quiero ni pensar que le pudo hacer tu otro yo a Naruto_kun, que estas viendo mírame… que me mires cuando te hablo!- grito la molesta mujer mientras el clon de Madara solo alzaba la mirada esa mujer en definitiva si que tenia su sangre en sus venas.<p>

De regreso con el pelinegro verdadero este estaba bastante calmado comiendo una manzana que quien sabe de donde saco mientras el rubio medio muerto abría poco a poco los ojos sintiendo el dolor de todo su cuerpo al tiempo que abría sus ojos y miraba al frente al hombre de melena oscura tan cómodo sin siquiera haberle movido del sitio donde cayo en la inconsciencia, como pudo se levanto del suelo quedando sentado en el piso mientras Madara se aproximaba a el muy quitado de la pena masticando la mencionada fruta mientras que el rubio solo le miraba con un mas que grande dolor de cabeza -aaaahhh como me duele que diablos paso- preguntaba mientras se sujetaba las sienes y el hombre de cabellos negros solo le miraba con seriedad y seguridad sin duda el rubio era fuerte pero en ciertos momentos en verdad que podía parecer bastante tonto como en este momento pero bueno al parecer las nuevas generaciones de ninjas ya no deseaban conservar la imagen serena e imponente y eso para Madara era algo decepcionante –la cabeza te duele porque evolucionaste tu batsnengan- dijo calmado y como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo mientras que el rubio le miraba con cara de que en realidad no entendía nada de nada y ciertamente no comprendía como era que su ojo avanzo a una supuesta evolución –es muy simple de hecho, el sharingan puede evolucionar y mejorarse con el entrenamiento adecuado, cuando cree ese ojo y conseguí el rinnengan pensé en que seria bueno que tuviese algunas capacidades del mismo aunque claro no sabia como funcionarían por eso lo diseñe para que avanzara y se mejorara costo algo de esfuerzo porque al parecer casi no lo usas pero valió la pena, anda volvamos a tu casa que no quiero tener que repetir la explicación de nuevo- y la gran barrera que les aislaba del mundo se disolvió al tiempo que Madara avanzaba bastante calmado de regreso a los terrenos Ishura y el rubio le miraba parpadeando algo confundido por tales palabras, -oye… regresa me duele todo el cuerpo como diablos voy a caminar de regreso!- grito el rubio mientras Madara se perdía a la distancia y el ojiazul solo maldecía al hombre sin duda era alguien poderoso y aparentemente nunca dejaba de entrenar a nadie por mas herido que estuviera pero al menos no era su maestro Hanzo que de ser el de seguro le habría roto las piernas al gritarle eso solo para recalcar el punto de no poder caminar; Naruto reunió un poco de su chakra al menos al que remolino oscuro para reaparecer en su jardín , la reacción de todas las chicas fue la esperada todas de inmediato le consolaban y abrazaban con amor tratando de hacerle sentir mejor sin pensar que al abrazarlo de ese modo solo le herían mas el momento interesante fue cuando Madara el original apareció y Mikoto le lanzo aquella mirada.

Naruto se quedo mas que estupefacto con lo que miraba la mujer de cabellos negros hablaba y hablaba regañando al hombre por su peculiar forma de entrenar a Naruto no ayudo mucho que el rubio dijera lo del susanoo el amateratsu y los demás jutsus de fuego aunados al sello de supresión que aun tenia puesto encima solo aumentaron la intensidad del fiero regaño de Mikoto sobre el pobre hombre de cabellos negros que en ese momento recibió todos los recuerdos de su clon de sangre que se disipaba en el aire dejando tras de si una mancha roja en el suelo, decir que se sentía humillado era poco solo una mujer lograba hacerlo sentir así y esa era su madre y ahora mismo se sentía como si de nuevo tuviera 6 años y lo acabaran de agarrar en medio de alguna travesura y valla que sufría cuando eso pasaba pero en este momento Mikoto le resultaba tan pero tan intimidante –eres un sujeto despreciable como pudiste tratarlo de ese modo casi haces que me de vergüenza llevar u sangre, solo míralo parece un juguete masticable que algún animal escupió al cansarse de el, en que estabas pensando no te das cuenta de lo que significa para mi casi parecía que deseabas matarlo y aparte le reduces su poder no puedo creerlo eres la clase de persona que en verdad detesto, siempre pensé que eras alguien honorable pero después de esto no creo que lo seas mas bien eres solo un abusivo que gusta de torturar a las personas solo por esto tu…tu… tu te quedas sin cenar y sin almorzar!- declaro la mujer pelinegra castigando al hombre que de manera asombrosa solo asentía a sus palabras mientras el rubio asombrado le lanzaba una mirada al ya mas repuesto Itachi que solo le miraba con ojos cansados y suspirantes –si así te asusta imagínate tenerla sobre ti cada día de tu infancia- declaro el pelinegro mientras Naruto tenia una gran gota cayéndole por la nuca nunca espero que la siempre dulce y educada mujer de cabellos negros tan fina elegante y dócil fuese cuando estaba molesta una mujer de acciones y palabras mas que definitivas; tras superar el tan publicitado regaño de Mikoto quien se gano un nuevo apodo de parte de Anko quien secretamente comenzó a llamarla "sra. Regaños" estaban todos dentro de la casa con un rubio aun algo golpeado que estaba para vergüenza de el sentado a un lado de su amorosa madre que lo apretaba suavemente contra sus pechos mientras le consolaba por sus heridas en ese momento mas de una de las mujeres pensaba solo en una cosa "como me gustaría ser Akemi" si todo era bastante común en esa casa y caro sin darse cuenta el poderoso hombre se estaba integrando a ella lo deseara o no  
>-<strong>bueno entonces que es eso de la evolución del doujutsu de Naruto_kun<strong>- pregunto la zorra sentada lo mas cerca del rubio quien apenas lograba soltarse del agarre de su madre  
>-es en realidad muy simple dado que el sharingan posee un nivel avanzado la misma cualidad se manifiesta en el batsunengan que porta Naruto- si eran palabras simples y relajadas que sin duda indicaban que el hombre sabia de que estaba hablando<br>-y de que clase de habilidades estamos hablando ahora que Naruto_kun accedió a ese nuevo nivel- ahora era Mito quien hablaba y Madara le miraba aun no comprendía como fue que esa mujer resucito y acabo con el rubio pero bueno no era su asunto aunque eso si le gustaría ver la cara de Hashirama al ver a su esposa en brazos de otro  
>-en realidad son capacidades mucho mas desarrolladas el rinnengan en comparación poseía 6 campos de visión independientes entre si el ojo mejorado es capaz de ver en todas direcciones simultáneamente- dijo el hombre con bastante simpleza y calma<br>-como el byakugan- dijo una asombrada Hanabi quien apenas creía que alguien pudiese imitar uno de los mejores rasgos que poseían sus ojos  
>-no, es mucho mejor sus ojos, no posee ningún punto ciego y no pierde de vista al blanco sin importar a donde se mueva- declaro e hombre haciendo que el rubio alzara las cejas eso mismo era lo que le pasaba a Neji cuando se centraba en un blanco perdía de vista lo demás aunque pudiese verlo<br>-eso es asombroso sin duda será de mucha ayuda en un combate- agregaba la Hyuga mayor del dueto de gemelas mientras que Madara seguía hablando  
>-de hecho el cambio también provee al ojo de la capacidad de seguir al oponente a pesar de que este se disuelva en el aire del mismo modo en que yo lo hago- esa fue una verdadera revelación ya que ese mismo jutsu les había causado tantos problemas que ahora el rubio tenia una manera de encontrarle sin importar a donde fuese.<p>

El rubio estaba bastante emocionado al saber mas sobre su nuevo después de todo lo que paso durante su pequeño entrenamiento con el hombre fue por demás devastador al menos para el y eso claro que le dejo sin recuerdos en verdad sólidos sobre lo que pasaba cuando estaba perdido en sus deseos de seguir adelante aunque en ese momento una idea le vino a la cabeza –oye Madara, que fue eso que hice cuando lance ese fuego dorado no tengo idea de donde vino ni que era- decía el rubio mientras las chicas le miraban y se lo imaginaban con esas brillantes flamas ardían emergiendo de los ojos del rubio y sin duda eso seria bastante impresionante si se llegaba a dar para que ellas lo vieran pero claro el rubio aun deseaba saber como fue que paso –la verdad no tiene un nombre como tal, el batsunengan era incapaz de emplear el amateratsu por eso mismo diseñe esta fuego a diferencia de otros tipos de fuego este solo puede arder si se le alimenta con fuego o chakra por eso mismo eras incapaz de hacerlo hasta que tu ojo evolucionara, necesitabas alimentarlo no era que tus ojos absorbieran el amateratsu era el fuego dorado el que lo estaba consumiendo desde el interior para alimentarse y poder emerger- eso resolvía las dudas de todo mundo sobre el como los ojos del rubio eran capaces de devorar el fuego negro y también le explicaba a Naruto como era que durante su pequeña practica el rubio sintió todo ese dolor en sus ojos y su cabeza al parecer todo ese fuego era necesario para que el accediera al siguiente nivel del poder y por eso mismo fue que el hombre le ataco con fuerza para lograr que el rubio accediera a ese nuevo nivel de fuerza –pero de que sirve un fuego que solo consume otros fuegos- preguntaba la mujer de cabellos rojos y vocabulario mas que interesante vocabulario al hombre de cabellos negros que solo le lanzo una mirada serena y bastante calmada antes de responderle - muy simple, este fuego se alimenta de fuego pero también de chakra, un solo toque basta para que drene todo el poder del oponente y este n será capaz de regenerarle por mas me una semana con algo así la victoria es mas que segura- esa si era una verdadera arma sin duda un solo toque de esas flamas iban a jugar un papel muy importante en las luchas que estaban por venir pero claro lejos estaban de saber que pronto iban a comprobar el poder del nuevo batsunengan.

-además hay una ultima habilidad de la que tengo conocimiento y es por mucho la mas poderosa que cualquier otro doujutsu pueda tener ni el rinnengan posee algo de ese alcance- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros dejando a todo mundo intrigado  
>-es esa cosa verdad, esa cosa oscura que se trago tus ataques sin problemas- decía el ninja ojiazul aun recordando como ese mencionado ataque casi pareció formarse de la nada mientras devoraba todo a su paso<br>-así es, es por mucho un jutsu demasiado poderoso que te sugiero no uses nunca a menos que no tengas salida y que sea solo por breves momentos no tiene un nombre como tal pero es de hecho…un agujero negro- decía con calma mirando fijamente al rubio que solo le miraba con ojos asombrados ante esas palabras  
>-que diablos es un agujero negro?- preguntaba Tayuya mientras que Madara le miraba con calma en verdad que estas mujer necesitaba estudiar mas<br>- muy simple pelirroja, un agujero negro es una de las fuerzas mas poderosas que existen en el universo es capaz de absorber todo y aplastarlo para volverlo parte de si mismo y eso solo lo fortalece, mientras mas come mas fuerte es en pocas palabras- dijo el hombre despejando la duda de la pelirroja que solo le miraba con algo de burla  
>-uy si que poderoso si solo es una aspiradora- decía con su habitual manera de desestimar todo al tiempo que Madara solo alzaba una ceja<br>-es verdad es solo una aspiradora, que si se sale de control devorara todo a su paso, se comiera a su enemigo, a Naruto, al país del fuego y si se suelta nada lo detendrá hasta que se coma todo el mundo, esa clase de aspiradora en verdad dudo que quieras enfrentarla- la sonrisa en la cara de Madara lo decía todo el rubio ahora tenia un arma demasiado poderosa

Naruto estaba callado y pensativo mientras se imaginaba el mundo siendo destrozado bajo semejante poder que sin duda podría destrozar todo a su paso, no cavia duda ese era un jutsu devastador que podría ser la carta del triunfo o bien la carta de la destrucción – en que pensabas cuando hiciste algo así?- pregunto el rubio mientras que Madara solo le miraba fijamente al tiempo que se alzaba de su lugar y se aproximaba al rubio pensativo y calmado –el rinnengan es capaz de crear una luna usando la gravedad, yo solo mejore ese poder solo que la presión que se genera es tal que causa ese agujero, ese poder era necesario para derrotar a mi otro yo ya que dudo que el se rinda tan fácil como antes, necesitaras ese poder si encaras algo demasiado fuerte y a como marchan las cosas me temo que si lo necesitaras, dudo que mi otro yo solo este haciendo esto porque desea gobernar el mundo, es mas que claro que desea desatar algo mucho mas poderoso y si todo falla te sugiero que destruyas el mundo completo- el rubio se quedo en shock al igual que todas las chicas mientras escuchaban semejantes palabras el hombre pelinegro le acababa de sugerir al rubio que destruyera el mundo si la situación se complicaba demasiado y eso en verdad era una solución radical  
>-yo no voy a destruir el mundo en que diablos estas pensando- si el rubio estaba por demás indignado con semejante sugerencia pero la mirada que le estaba lanzando el hombre indicaba que aun no terminaba de hablar<br>-dime que pasara si no puedes ganar, dejaras que el enemigo destruya el mundo y lo convierta en un reino oscuro donde solo la perversidad reina, dejaras que cada ser humano muera o quede condenado a una vida de esclavitud, puedo decirte que si eso pasa ellas serán reducidas a meros juguetes sexuales de demonios pervertidos- las chicas se miraron entre si por las palabras del hombre pelinegro mientras que el rubio se ponía de pie  
>-eso no pasara yo no pienso ser derrotado por el ni por nadie- si Naruto tenia una gran voluntad y un férreo corazón pero lamentablemente eso no convencía para nada a Madara<br>-esa forma de pensar no te ayudara cuando no puedas mas, escúchame Naruto si el momento llega será tu decisión dejar que el mundo caiga en manos del enemigo para que se hunda para siempre o destruirlo todo para que nadie sufra- decía el Uchiha mientras que el rubio se quedaba callado ante tales palabras sin duda esa era una verdadera decisión de vida o muerte y lo peor de todo le iba a corresponder solo a el.

En un lugar distante mirando todo en una especie de estanque con forma de espejo la imagen de Naruto era por mucho lo único que se podía ver en ella mientras las palabras de Madara resonaban en el recinto blanco e iluminado que claro era propiedad de solo una persona –**como pude un mortal crear semejante arma**- decía al hermosa diosa de cabellos rubios mientras miraba el espejo de agua que empleaba para espiar al mundo humano y donde últimamente solo cierto Ishura aparecía en el –**hermana de nuevo fisgoneando acaso quieres volver a ver a Naruto_kun intimando con su novia**- decía la diosa de la luna entrando en el gran salón mientras la mujer rubia solo se ponía bastante roja –**déjate de bromas Tskuyomi ya sabes que yo no tengo los mismos gustos que tu!**- la diosa de ojos plateaos entro con una enorme sonrisa en la cara mientras se aproximaba al cristal y miraba la imagen fija del rubio de rostro serio y con sus ropas a medio destruir y por fortuna su cuerpo ya había sanado aunque eso no parecía importarle mucho a la diosa de la luna  
>-<strong>uy que lindura de hombre ya veo porque Izanami_sama cayo rendida ante el solo míralo que sexy se ve así, aunque esta algo herido y sucio con gusto yo lo curo, baño y arropo en la cama para que duerma calientito<strong>- decía la diosa con ojos soñadores imaginándose a ella misma arropando al rubio y claro metiéndose en su cama para dormir a su lado  
>-<strong>pero que cosas dices eres una pervertida de primera hermana ya deja de fantasear de una buena vez<strong> - le regaño Amateratsu mientras que su hermana solo le miraba con una sonrisa  
>-<strong>soy la diosa de la luna y la seducción es algo natural en mi y algo que también debería ser natural en ti o no diosa del sol y la pasión<strong>- su tono era mas que sugerente y las mejillas de la señora del sol solo se teñían suavemente de rosa mientras desviaba la mirada de ella  
>-<strong>la pasión no implica sexo y lo sabes, también represento la pasión por tu trabajo por la justicia, hay muchas clases de pasión no solo la sexual<strong>- si ese era un punto mas que válido aunque el rostro dolido de la otra era algo bastante intrigante  
>-<strong>oh mi pobre hermanita esta tan perdida a este paso vas a terminar volviéndote la diosa de la virginidad jajajajajajaja<strong>- se empezó a carcajear con fuerza mientras la diosa de cabellos rubio solo murmuraba cosa sobre hermanas irrespetuosas y demás

Una ves relajada la diosa de la luna Amateratsu le relato las cosas que había visto pasando dese el peculiar ojo del rubio hasta el mencionado poder que sin duda era algo devastador que ninguna de ellas deseaba ver –**ese poder es demasiado, el mundo no pude ser destruido y tenemos que prevenir eso hermana**- decía la extrañamente seria diosa de la luna a su hermana rubia que solo miraba el reflejo en el espejo de agua antes de meditar las posibles acciones a tomar –**hermana creo que es tiempo de violar las reglas de Izanagi_sama**- dijo la deidad rubio al tiempo que la mujer de ojos plateados le miraba con total curiosidad por dichas palabras –**tenemos que bajar a la tierra y hablar con el para que no recurra a ese poder, quizá es tiempo de que consideremos tomar un avatar** – los ojos de la diosa de la luna se abrieron como platos ante tales palabras nunca en la historia ellas habían llegado a tomar a alguien bajo ese estandarte es mas solo Susanoo lo había hecho con el tan publicitado Orión y las cosas no acabaron muy bien que digamos para el –**te das cuenta que si hacemos eso tendremos que darle un presente para convencerlo de llevar nuestro estandarte, Susanoo le dio el poder del rayo a Orión que quieres darle tu**- decía la mujer de ojos plateados mientras que Amatareatsu metía su mano entre su largo cabello rubio sacando de el unos cuantos hilos dorados que ardían con fuerza antes de materializarle, era una flama viva y ardiente que brillaba con fuerza antes de volverse poco a poco una orbe brillante que solo dejaba a la diosa ojiplateada en total desconcierto –**le daré mi bendición, he visto lo que pasa cuando usa su poder a gran escala, no necesita un arma eso lo se, sus poderes elementales son suficientes pero aun lidia con las consecuencias de sus capacidades, esto se encargara de que nunca mas su regeneración sea obstruida, sanara de cualquier herida como siempre inclusive con mas velocidad**- la diosa de ojos plateados le miro con una sonrisa mientras que Amateratsu se disponía a realizar el mencionado acto aunque claro la señora de la luna tenia sus propias ideas –**sabes hermana el sin duda es alguien especial quizá yo le de un beso**- Amateratsu le miro seriamente después de todo decir un beso de ella era algo que generalmente le andaba dando a todo mundo –**no solo un beso simple Amateratsu, hablo de ese beso el que solo puedo dar una vez, el beso que le de acceso al espacio y al tiempo el beso que le deje ir y venir a mi templo, hablo de la llave de mi reino**- los ojos de la diosa del sol estaban abiertos eso era algo que ni el mismo Susanoo cuando anduvo cortejando a la diosa logro tener de hecho ninguno de los dioses sabia como era ese sitio y si ella pensaba darle algo así a Naruto sin duda iba a ser mas que inesperado y asombroso para todo mundo.

Ninguna lo noto pero una pequeña sombra se disolvió en el aire mientras en su recinto un dios oscuro y frio en ciertos aspectos solo sonreía –**parece que todo sale como esperaba**- dijo para si mismo el shinigami antes de levantarse de su lugar y comenzar a caminar a su recamara donde su bella diosa del destino ya le esperaba; de regreso al mundo humano en los bosques alrededor de la aldea de la hoja una mujer my especial miraba todo a su paso, las grandes murallas de Konoha se alzaban frente a ella no tenia idea de que encontraría pero esperaba al menos poder satisfacer su curiosidad aunque claro las ideas algo pervertidas no dejaban de asolar lamente de la mujer que caminaba hacia las puertas de la aldea de la hoja; al mismo tiempo en otra parte del mundo un ave mensajera volaba a toda prisa se dirigía a un solo lugar el país de la tierra directo a su capital para informar de la inminente cumbre después de todo ya era tiempo de que todos se reunieran a discutir semejantes problemas, lejos de ella las aves surcaban todos los cielos en dirección a sus destinos aunque era mas que claro que mas de una de ellas no iba a encontrar nada, -kukukukukuku me pregunto si tu iras al fin a desentrañarme ese antiguo secreto- decía Orochimaru mientras se relamía los labios mientras miraba su cilindro donde la figura flotaba con calma, fue algo problemático conseguir la muestra pero ahora estaba seguro de que iba a obtener al fin esa ansiada respuesta sin saber claro que quizá podía estar ayudando al enemigo.

* * *

><p>Pues bien el capitulo se acabo como vimos el rubio tiene en su arsenal algo que sin duda es poderoso la pregunta es lo que dijo madara en verdad tendrá que llegar a ese extremo si la situación se ve perdida esperemos que no, y claro de nuevo han aparecido los dioses donde dos de ellas ya tienen planes para Naruto y donde un tercero parece estar confabulándose a favor de algo mas la pregunta es que? Y por supuesto no pueden faltar las preguntas como lo que salió del makai antes que el ejercito del cristal no esta con ellas entonces con quien esta y claro las mas importantes que diablos se trae orochimaru ahora entre manos y quien esta por llegar a Konoha?<br>_muchas dudas porque tienes que hacer eso (mira al autor con molestia)  
>los viernes siempre dejas a todo mundo con dudas (el autor sonríe)<br>es una mala costumbre tuya (el autor solo alza los hombros restándole importancia)  
>si eso es malo ya me muero de ganas porque sea lunes (el autor solo sonríe con mas fuerza) <em>  
>que puedo decir me encanta hacer eso espero que les gustara el cap<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>Pd: que tal Mikoto y sus regañitos jejejeje


	202. C199: Explosivo encuentro

Bien hola a todo mundo ya es lunes y eso significa que es hora de retomar el fic, espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana y que estén listos para iniciar otra seria de 5 capítulos de esta locura de fic que sin duda cada día esta mas extraño que el anterior pero bueno es tiempo de los reviews  
><strong>Guest:<strong>no estas tan perdido con tanta destruccion que causo y no es que sea un destructor de mundos el rubio tiene el poder pero solo si se sale de control en cuanto a lo de las diosas jejeje es una buena idea sabes  
><strong>alex:<strong>me gusta ese nombre llamarada sagrada y es verdad que a madara lo regañaran como niño pequeño fue buen detalle verdad, lo del poderoso jutsus es cierto aunque quien sabe si sirva contra el cristal, lo de natsumi se sabra pronto creeme porque no va a ser la unica y si la gran orgia final creo que es algo que todo mundo quiere leer jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>lo del sanin ya sabras que es solo ten paciencia, lo del ladron ya sabras jejeje espera uno o dos capis maximo para eso, lo de las chicas de la lista ya veras quienes caen, y si yo no quisiera ser el que valla a casa de Naruto para invitar a una de sus hijas a salir , aunque es verdad los lectores masculinos del fic valla que odiamos al rubio  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>si esas dos van a darle cosas especilaes todo por ese lindo poder que madara le dio y es verdad el pobre acabo reñado como niño pequeño  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>es verdad lo de las diosas quiza si se de, la lucha de las aves ya la tenia en mente de hecho el problema es que pasa si sanada usa su shinra tensei mejorado en el rubio que no quiere usar su agujero negro?  
><strong>amlj00: <strong>ok esto vaen orden 1: lo pensare, 2: lo de nagi de hecho ella iba salir en este capitulo eso ya estaba presupuestado 3:en teoria si acaba ahi aunqe quien sabe eh, 4: buen punto quien sera dicho personage jejeje  
><strong>Guest2:<strong>continua hoy y si es buena lectura para eso existe  
><strong>BUTY:<strong>si es una fascinante locura jejejeje, lo del cros lo pensare a ver si se puede adaptar al mundo ninja si no tendria que sacar a naruto de ese entorno y ahi es donde hay mas chiste pero lo meditare gracias por la idea  
>bueno los reviews fueron respondidos hora del capitulo<br>_me pregunto que va a pasar hoy (mira la pantalla)  
>si quien ira a aparecer (mira al autor)<br>o que van a hacer los malos (el autor no dice nada)  
>oye y que paso con Pakura? (el autor parpadea) <em>  
>la verdad ni yo se pero si leen este capitulo lo sabrán jejeje<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: ahí les va un lemon <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 199: Explosivo encuentro<strong>

Todo era silencio en la casa Ishura, nadie decía una sola palabra sobre el singular talento que el rubio poseía ahora que su ojos recién evolucionaba a un nivel superior, la verdad la sola idea de ser capaz de destruir el mundo por completo si bien sonaba como un poder asombroso y por demás codiciable, lo cierto era que para Naruto el poder arrasar con el mundo entero era algo que en verdad no deseaba aunque conociendo a su viejo maestro Hanzo estaría mas que feliz de que su alumno poseyera tan poder pero de nuevo volvían las dudas a la mente de todo mundo, como podría el rubio tomar la decisión de extinguir toda la vida conocida solo si legaba a perder sin duda alguna era un poder que pocos estarían dispuestos a ejecutar si se llegaba el caso de requerirle y Naruto por supuesto era de esos pocos, las chicas miraban al rubio sucio y de ropas harapientas que se mantenía callado mientras el poderoso Uchiha le miraba con seriedad y calma –entiende esto Naruto, el poder que tienes es una responsabilidad muy grande, entiéndelo y úsalo adecuadamente y no tendrás problemas ni se te saldara de control accidentalmente pero debes tener en cuanta que si se da el caso necesitaras decidir y espero que cuando ese momento llegue tomes la decisión correcta… y destruyas todo- nadie dijo nada ante esas palabras después de todo que un hombre te diga que debes destruirlo todo solo para que los malos no ganen es sin duda un método extremo, eso confirmaba las sospechas de las biju sobre que los pelinegros Uchiha tenían por mucho grandes complejos de asesinos y sin duda el del mayor complejo era Madara – eso nunca pasara, yo no pienso perder y si la derrota es una realidad… arrastrare al enemigo conmigo al otro mundo pero eso si no pienso ni deseo destruir el mundo Madara- Naruto se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en dirección al baño necesitaba refrescarse y por ello mismo iba a darse un baño en las aguas termales privadas de la casa Ishura, salió de ahí a paso lento y claro nadie dijo nada al tiempo que se iba del sitio caminando casi como un fantasma  
>-es un idealista igual que un Senju, espero que recapacita y tome la decisión correcta- declaro el resucitado hombre pelinegro al tiempo que las chicas le miraban con calma<br>-y cual esa decisión correcta Madara_san-indago Akemi mirando fijamente al sereno hombre de cabellos negros y pose seria y ciertamente altiva  
>-si pierde, tiene que destruir todo esa es la decisión correcta- dijo el pelinegreo mientras todas las chicas se miraban unas a otras y claro el hombre de cabellos negros simplemente les miraba con calma y serenidad<br>-Naruto_kun no hará eso, el es por mucho el mejor ninja de esta época, se que en tus días era preferible morir que ser derrotado pero ahora eso ya no se estila, Naruto_kun encontrara un modo de ganar y yo confió plenamente en el- las palabras de Mei fueron simples y directas y todas las chicas sonreían asintiendo a sus palabras al tiempo que Madara se daba la vuelta listo para salir de la casa  
>-palabras idealistas, pero eso no cambia la realidad, el enemigo tiene poderes y capacidades desconocidas, Juubi esta por unirse a sus filas y eso sin contar con que otra clase de sorpresas resucitadas tengan entre ellos, no las culpo por confiar en el pero si puedo culparlas por ser algo ilusas, la realidad indica que van a perder y mientras mas pronto estén listas para ese resultado mejor sabrán reaccionar cuando se de- y el poderoso hombre salió de la casa Ishura al tiempo que las mujeres se miraban algo decaídas antes de comenzar a dispersarse tenían cosas en que pensar.<p>

En el país de la roca un harto y muy adolorido tsuchikage estaba como siempre revisando su papeleo que desde que su aldea fue prácticamente demolida se había cuadruplicado y so le obligaba a permanecer tanto tiempo atado a una silla cosa que solo agravaba sus dolores de espalda, si en momentos así en verdad que pensaba en el retiro pero claro a quien cederle el puesto esa era una de las decisiones mas difíciles a tomar con respecto al destino de la aldea de la roca que apenas comenzaba a alzarse de nuevo en la llanura –Onoki_sama, tenemos un mensaje urgente del país del hierro- dijo uno de sus ninjas entrando a toda prisa mientras le extendía al hombre de nariz bulbosa el mencionado pergamino que leyendo a toda prisa le hizo abrir los ojos con bastante asombro –toma dos escuadrones anbu y ve a la capital, tenemos que escoltar al feudal al país del hierro… que haces ahí paradote muévete ya que es para hoy!- y el hombre sobresaltado reacciono para salir de ahí a toda prisa mientras el kage de corta estatura miraba por la ventana a su aldea en plena reconstrucción finalmente una gran cumbre de aldeas estaba a punto de realizarse; de regreso en la guarida de Akatsuki nuestro cristal maligno resplandecía con calma iluminando la zona donde sus fueras estaban reunidas eran cientos de clones mas decenas de demonios tengu ansiosos de matar y destruir mas claro sus ninjas resucitados de los cuales solo le quedaba uno en la guarida, el siempre peligroso Ryo quien ya restablecido de sus heridas clamaba por venganza en contra de la aldea de la hoja, en las manos de Makoto y Hirosi el cristal brillaba a la distancia en algún punto indeterminado del mundo de la misma manera que brillaba en las manos de Kagero quien en este momento estaba muy relajado sentado en la oficina del feudal del país de los campos de arroz quien yacía muerto en la sala mencionada y sobre un gran risco mientras su buitre se acicalaba Sanada escuchaba con atención las indicaciones del cristal maligno que resplandecía con fuerza  
>-<strong>el momento ha llegado, dejaremos que el enemigo se reúna en el país del hierro y entonces atacaremos, no con todo nuestro poder pero si aplastaremos esa nación y la reduciremos solo a cenizas y de paso mataremos quizá a los kages que aun queden con vida jejejejeje<strong>- su risa resonó en todo el sitio mientras sus fuerzas asedian a sus palabras y Madara se preguntaba porque ninguna de sus resucitadas femeninas escucho la conversación no tenia idea pero quizá pronto la tendría aunque algo le decía que el rubio estaba detrás de eso.

De nuevo en la aldea de las hojas, Naruto estaba desnudo en el agua caliente y humeante de sus aguas termales, la verdad esa fue una modificación que si bien fue inesperada de parte de sus chicas si que fue provechosa después de todo ahora mismo estaba flotando el la tibia y relajante agua caliente mientras la puerta del baño se abría despacio y una de las figuras femeninas de la casa ingresaba a la misma envuelta en una toalla justada que revelaba su sinuosa y curvilínea figura femenina que se aproximaba despacio hasta el rubio que se mantenía en calma flotando en el agua –Naruto_sama- dijo la voz femenina con calma mientras que el rubio reaccionaba volteando para ver tras de si a la chica de cabellos naranjas –Nagi_chan que haces aquí?- dijo el rubio algo destanteado mientras sus manos se movían a toda velocidad cubriendo su entrepierna de la mirada de la chica que se sonrojaba ante la desnudez del rubio –yo vine a… ayudarle con su baño Naruto_sama- el rubio no alcanzo a decir nada ya que antes de darse cuenta la chica ya estaba metida en el agua con una suave esponja enjabonada tallando su pecho mientras el rubio se ponía mas rojo que antes mientras la chica apenada le enjabonaba el pecho, -ehh Nagi_chan no es necesario es mas yo ya me iba- y el rubio salió del agua dándose la vuelta mas que listo para salir de ahí mientras que la chica pues no estaba lista para eso, -espera Naruto_sama- y le sujeto del tobillo mandando al rubio directo al suelo mientras este se soltaba la entrepierna y la chica con calma se aproximaba al rubio, Naruto no se movió para nada cuando lo escucho con un sonido húmedo algo se cayo al suelo y estaba muy seguro de lo que era, la toalla de Nagi se había caído al suelo y ahora mismo estaba sentada en la espalda del rubio, estaba seguro de que lo que sentía era ella, podía percibir en su espalda la suave piel de la chica mientras esta comenzaba a tallar su espalda con calma al tiempo que el rubio se resignaba no iba a zafarse de eso asique mejor iba a disfrutarlo las manos suaves de la chica se deslizaban por su espalda enjabonándole despacio antes de que el agua tibia cayera por su espalda y el rubio solo sintiera como ella se retiraba de su espalda mientras que el rubio se quedaba quieto -Naruto_sama por favor date la vuelta- dijo la chica de voz humilde al tiempo que el ojiazul obedecía y le miraba fijamente, si ella estaba desnuda y sus pechos de buen tamaño blancos y de pezones levemente oscuros se apreciaban ante sus ojos al tiempo que la mirada del rubio bajaba por su vientre hasta esos singulares piercings que ella nunca se retiro, mas abajo su entrepierna lisa y perfecta sin un solo rastro de bello, la mirada de Naruto ascendió deprisa mientras la chica sonrojada simplemente desviaba la mirada a un lado al tiempo que Naruto se disculpaba por andar de mirón –te..te gusto Naruto_sama?- preguntaba la chica sonrojada mientras el rubio solo sonreía y asentía a sus pregunta mientras ella solo esbozaba una dulce sonrisa –que alegría, ahora déjeme terminar de bañarlo- el rubio no pudo decir nada simplemente ella le tomo del brazo y lo jalo, Naruto se puso bastante ojo cuando el agua comenzó a caer sobre el al tiempo que Nagi lo apretaba suavemente ente sus pechos y el rubio se empezaba a sentir mas que emocionado.

-Naruto_sama, tienes que estar muy limpio y relajado- decía con dulzura la chica de cabellos naranjosos al tiempo que Naruto solo asentía y Nagi soltaba su mano antes de tomar la otra mano desprendiéndola de la entrepierna del rubio revelando su miembro en casi todo su esplendor- Naruto_sama eso… eso es por mi- decía la chica bastante roja mientras el rubio solo le miraba fijamente a la cara antes de responder con calma –claro que si Nagi_chan una mujer tan hermosa como tu siempre logra eso en mi- dijo con tranquilidad mientras la mano suave y temerosa de la mujer acariciaba la punta de su miembro erguido que alcanzaba el máximo de su tamaño entre los dedos de Nagi quien solo se aproximaba despacio al rubio, que con calma unía sus labios a los de la chica en un beso suave y tierno donde el rubio tomaba el control al tiempo que caían sobre el suelo húmedo del sitio, las piernas de Nagi se abrieron por completo debajo del rubio al tiempo que el Ishura se acomodaba sobre ella mirándole con calma, Naruto_sama… hazme tuya- suplico ella con las millas por completo rojas al tiempo que Naruto de nuevo le besaba con calma antes de acomodarse a la entrada de la mujer, su miembro se deslizo despacio dentro de ella –aaahhh- la boca de Nagi solo pudo dejar salir el suave gemido mientras que el miembro del rubio se adentraba en ella, su miembro avanzo despacio mientras las paredes internas estrechas y húmedas se abrían cediéndole el paso a miembro del Ishura que se desplazaba despacio en la mujer, su pene avanzo con fuerza hasta toparse con algo inadvertido que le arranco un quejido doloroso a la chica -Nagi_chan… eres virgen- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa dulce y tierna mientras le besaba de nuevo y empujaba con fuerza su himen se desgarro de un solo golpe mientras ella se arqueaba del dolor y el pene del rubio se adentraba aun mas en ella, el pene de Naruto se desplazaba despacio en la pelinaranja mujer que solo podía gemir suavemente al tiempo que el miembro del rubio se adentraba en ella despacio y con calma, el pene de Naruto latía con fuerza dentro de ella mientras el rubio se detenía por completo, su interior estaba lleno de el al tiempo que sus manos comenzaban a acariciar los suaves pechos de la chica mientras sus pezones duros eran rozados por las yemas de los dedos del rubio mientras su boca se abría suavemente al tiempo que devoraba uno de los duros pezones –aaahhh Naruto_samaaaaaa- gimió la chica al tiempo que el rubio comenzaba a chupar uno de sus pechos mientras sus caderas se mecían y su pene salía de ella, chupo con mas fuerza y hundió su miembro en ella hasta casi rozar la entrada de su vientre, ella lanzo un fuerte gemido al sentirle tan adentro mientras que el rubio poco a poco empujaba con mas insistencia, su limite interno estaba siendo rozado con fuerza mientras el rubio empujaba en ella y su pene golpeaba la entrada de su vientre –aaaahhh Naruto_samaaaaaa mas empuja mas aaaahhh- suplicaba con fuerza mientras el rubio se detenía por completo de nuevo antes de comenzar a empujar en un solo punto , la espalda de Nagi se arqueo con fuerza mientras su interior se apretó con fuerza al sentir como su vientre se abría ante el embate del miembro del rubio que se colaba dentro de ella suavemente –aaaaaahhhh Naruto_sama estas tan adentro aaaaaaahhhhh- gimió con fuerza mientras el rubio se movía adentro y afuera colándose una y otra vez, su miembro entraba con fuerza dentro de ella una o otra vez sin dejar de empujar, los gemidos de los dos resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio empezaba a golpearle con mas fuerza que antes, su pene estaba por completo en ella tocando el fondo de su vientre mientras que sus caderas se movían fuera de control, las piernas de Nagi apresaron al rubio con fuerza negándose a dejarle salir mientras le abrazaba y se repegaba lo mas que podía al Ishura –Naruto_samaaa ya… ya no puedo mas- dijo ella antes de que el miembro de Naruto se hundiera lo máximo dentro de ella y estallase con fuerza en un violento orgasmo que la sacudió con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio derramaba su semen dentro de la chica mientras los dos se sumían en el intenso orgasmo sin saber que alguien les miraba desde la entrada de las aguas termales.

En otro punto de la aldea una mujer recién llegada caminaba por la puerta principal avanzando con calma ante los guardias bien dormidos al parecer los clones se terminaron peleando por alguna apuesta y claro se disiparon el uno al otro mientras que los originales se limitaban a roncar –que mala seguridad- dijo la mujer mientras avanzaba dentro de Konoha inspeccionando la aldea, la verdad era un sitio agradable y ciertamente no parecía un nido de ninjas asesinos como se decía en su hogar natal cuando era mas joven, ajeno a ella una mujer le miraba con calma al tiempo que alzaba una ceja –ella tiene un chakra muy alto, no es una viajera común- se dijo a si misma antes de empezar a seguirle a una buena distancia sin que esta se percatase de que era seguida de cerca por una ninja de la aldea, la verdad no era tonta y claro que se había dado cuenta de que le estaban siguiendo pero por ahora lo mejor era mantenerse con la guardia alta y seguirle el juego a su espía, avanzo con calma alejándose de las calles principales de la aldea mientras se adentraba en las zonas de entrenamiento y claro eso solo le levantaba la curiosidad aun mas mientras le miraba alejándose de las zonas pobladas de Konoha –(me pregunto a donde va)- pensaba para si mismo hasta que la mujer extranjera se detuvo en medio de una zona casi al descampado y no dijo nada solo estaba ahí sin moverse al tiempo que la curiosidad llenaba a la rastreadora que solo parpadeaba confundida.  
>-sal de una vez que se que me estas siguiendo desde hace un rato- dijo ella al tiempo que a kunoichi de la aldea de las hojas emergía de entre los arboles<br>-parece que tienes algo de talento en esto eh- dijo la mujer mientras aparecía con sus cabellos a dos colores y sus ropas ajustadas de una falda roja abierta de una pierna casi hasta la cadera con una blusa blanca y suelta que apenas ocultaba su bien formada figura  
>-y quien se supone que eres tu eh?- pregunto la extranjera de cabello de curiosos tonos claros y oscuros mientras le miraba de arriba abajo<br>-Mi nombre es Miho y por lo que veo tu eres el enemigo verdad?- dijo ella al tiempo que la mujer solo alzaba una ceja ante sus palabras  
>-dime Pakura, y no se porque dices eso de que soy el enemigo- decía la mujer de cabellos a dos tonos mientras que la semivampiresa sonreía mostrando sus colmillos algo pronunciados<br>-hueles a chakra y sangre fresca, y como no parece ser tuya supondré que no hace mas de 2 días mataste a varias personas, por eso se que eres el enemigo- la kunoichi se coloco en pose de batalla mientras que Pakura solo sonreía con algo de arrogancia  
>-valla parece que las kunoichis de esta aldea tienen mas talentos de los que se dicen es una pena como tendré que acabarte dudo que pueda conocer a ese tal Naruto- la sonrisa de Pakura era norme y la expresión de Miho bastante seria.<p>

-(ella busca a Naruto_kun, ya veo esos malditos saben que el nunca dañaría a una mujer por eso mandaron a esta asesina por el, pero antes de que lo toque yo la matare)-pensó la semi vampiro antes de lanzarse contra Pakura a toda velocidad, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos cuando Miho se movió como un borrón lanzándose contra ella a toda velocidad, los puños de Miho volaron contra el cuerpo de la enemiga que como pudo reacciono eludiendo el poderoso ataque de la mujer de la hoja, se agacho al suelo mientras que Miho alzaba una de sus piernas y dejaba caer con fuerza el pisotón al suelo al tiempo que Pakura usaba su chakra para salir rebotada antes de que el suelo sobre el que estaba se destrozara bajo el fuerte ataque de la chica de la hoja –parece que eres buena en ,lucha mano a mano- elogio Pakura mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y una enigmática bola de fuego aparecía suspendida a un lado de ella mientras esta sonreía con cierta seguridad ante la cara de desconcierto de la mujer –lastima que yo peleo mejor a larga distancia- dijo con cierta decepción antes de que la bola saliera disparada como un meteoro de fuego candente y demoledor que golpeo a Miho justo en el pecho, todo estallo con fuerza antes de que la mujer saliera volando hasta golpear un gran árbol que se destrozo bajo el poderoso golpe mientras que Miho quedaba tendida sobre el tronco con el pecho humeante mientas que Pakura solo sonreía al verla caída frente a ella –no debes subestimar a tu oponente ese puede ser un fatal error- decía ella a modo de reproche mientras negaba ante la caída de Miho quien para sorpresa de ella se desbarataba en un montón de roca al tiempo que todo temblaba y el suelo se hundía, apenas pudo reemplazarse con el tronco destrozaron cuando los picos de roca brotaron del suelo hundido despedazando el tronco con bastante facilidad, frente a Pakura emergió del suelo Miho mientras le sonreía –ese fue un muy buen consejo y aquí te va otro… nunca ataques a n Vizana sin saber de que es capaz- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa orgullosa en su cara antes de trazar sellos mucho mas rápido que la misma Pakura que sol pudo ver como ella golpeaba el suelo con sus manos extendidas.

La onda de chakra corrió por todo el piso mientras que el poder brotaba con fuerza del suelo y toda la zona comenzaba a temblar con fuerza al tiempo que pilares de roca se alzaban por todos lados cilíndricos y gruesos convirtiendo todo en una enorme galería de columnas de piedra solida y lisa que la kunoichi simplemente no comprendía del porque de su aparición hasta que lo supo –esto lo aprendí de una buena amiga solo que ella usa hielo- Miho se hundió en la roca y su presencia desapareció por completo de la zona mientras que Pakura miraba en todas direcciones buscándole con cierta desesperación en busca de ella –quien diablos es esta mujer!- dijo desesperada antes de que a un lado de ella brotando de la roca las gruesas picas de roca casi le empalaran haciéndola saltar al aire para salvarse de morir destrozaba, en ese momento Miho apareció saltando de uno de los pilares que de manera asombrosa se alzo del suelo junto con ella mientras que Pakura solo miraba todo con total asombro –Doton:iwa misairu (elemento tierra : misil de roca)- dio un vuelta de campana sobre el pilar al tiempo que le pateaba en la parte baja y las piedras se destrozaban revelando una larga y cilíndrica estaca que volaba contra Pakura a toda velocidad con claras intenciones de destrozarle, apenas logro reaccionar como para lanzar un ataque defensivo, de nuevo las bolas de fuego estallaron con fuerza mientras el misil de roca se desmoronaba y Pakura caía con fuerza entre los pilares mientras que Miho le miraba desde arriba de uno –nada mal pero con eso no basta para ganarme- le guiño un ojo antes de hundirse de nuevo en la roca y antes de que de todos los pilares miles de agujas senbon de piedra volaran en todas direcciones mientras que Pakura solo miraba en shock como las agujas duras y asesinas se lanzaban contra ella, estaba atrapada y lo sabia muy bien.

La mujer de la aldea de la arena trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras las bolas de fuego se combinaban en una gran esfera que le envolvía con fuerza girando agresiva mientras las agujas de piedra se destrozaban bajo el calos asfixiante de la defensa de Pakura que dentro de la llamas miraba en todas dirección esperando que Miho apareciera de pronto atacándole por un lado –no voy a esperar a que me ataques por sorpresa de nuevo, si ocupas esos pilares entonces… los destruiré todos!- y la bola de fuego detono en una onda incendiaria que destrozo todo a su paso mientras los pilares de roca se destrozaban bajo la onda de choque y la mujer miraba como a su alrededor Miho simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado, estaba calmada sin duda iba a salir de pronto y atacándole con fuerza al parecer esa mujer si era una verdadera oponente, el suelo retumbo y Pakura vio como los escombros se movieron al paso que algo bajo tierra se lanzaba contra ella levantando un rastro de polvo mientras que las rocas se pulverizaban y se lanzaba a toda velocidad, salto al aire de nuevo mientras eso brotaba del suelo, se trataba de una gigantesca serpiente de roca que serpenteando se enrolló a su alrededor mientras ella solo gritaba del dolor al tiempo que Miho aparecía con una gran sonrisa a un lado de ella al tiempo que el animal apretaba a la mujer que no paraba de gritar –te agarre, jejejeje no debiste confiarte en ese momento- decía la kunoichi recién liberada de prisión mientras que Pakura solo se quedaba callada y le miraba con una sonrisa bastante enigmática –lo mismo digo…shokuton: neppa (elemento quemar: onda de calor)- las manos de Pakura se abrieron mientras el poder se concentraba en ellas formando un par de bolas de fuego que pulsando con fuerza aumentaban la temperatura del sitio en menos de un minuto el aire ya estaba viciado mientras que Miho sudaba con fuerza y la roca que tocaba a Pakura parecía algo seca, solo entonces una de sus piernas se envolvió en fuego y con un poderoso talonazo golpeo la serpiente de roca que se desmorono en un montón de polvo casi como si fuese solo tierra seca mientras que Pakura aterrizaba lanzando las bolas de fuego quemantes contra Miho, estaba demasiado sofocada por el calor cuando las mencionadas bolas de fuego le golpearon, estallaron con fuerza causando una cúpula de fuego mientras que la kunoichi era absorbida por el calor quemante y demoledor.

Sarutobi atendía sus asuntos como siempre cuando sintió el estallido de chakra y claro eso levanto mucho su curiosidad sin duda eso no era algún entrenamiento enfermo y suicida de Naruto el tan siquiera se tomaba la molestia se colocarse bajo un domo de seguridad y eso pues fue al aire libre sin duda se trataba de una gran batalla –anbu- dijo el hokage y de inmediato de su techo cayeron 4 ninjas enmascarados que de rodillas en el suelo aguardaban las indicaciones de su líder –corran al sitio de donde se siente ese poder si ven algún enemigo ataquen y elimínenlo- ordeno como en sus buenos días de la gran guerra ninja Sarutobi mientras que sus anbu asentían a sus palabras y salían de ahí a toda prisa al tiempo que el sandaime solo miraba por la ventana mientras un ave llamaba su atención ya que por lo que alcanzaba a ver parecía alguna clase de mensajero solo esperaba que si lo era no le fuese a dar malas noticias a su amado hogar.

De regreso a la zona de la batalla, -uf eso fue intenso- decía Pakura mientras que sonreía con cierta arrogancia asumiendo que Miho había sido derrotada, su estelas de calor se disiparon revelando el quemado y seco cráter donde para asombro de ella Miho no estaba en el suelo es mas no estaba por ningún lado –Doton: kawa no ishi (elemento tierra: rio de piedra)- el suelo se removió bajo los pies de Pakura al tiempo que del centro del cráter se alzaba un flujo de rocas asemejando a un caudaloso rio que se lanzaba contra la mujer del elemento quemar que solo atino a saltar de nuevo al tiempo que en un geiser de rocas aparecía la mencionada Miho con parte de su blusa quemada dejando ver su plano vientre mientras que sus manos lucían rodeadas de roca solida, se dejo caer sobre Pakura quien apenas logro envolver sus puños en fuego mientras ambos golpes colisionaban de frente con una fuerza demoledora generando un estallido poderoso que resonó por todas las zonas de entrenamiento y se sintió en gran parte de la aldea al tiempo que las dos mujeres se precipitaban hacia el suelo a toda velocidad, cayeron sobre sus pies antes de mirarse con cara de pocos amigos y lanzarse de nuevo al ataque, sus golpes volaban con fuerza bloqueando y siendo interceptado, el puñetazo de Pakura golpeo el rostro de Miho quien cayo al suelo alzando una de sus piernas y conectando un fuerte derechazo a la cara de Pakura quien salió volando hacia atrás mientras la sangre caía de su labio, Miho dio un giro en el suelo y se alzo de nuevo mientras trazaba los sellos a toda velocidad, la mujer de la arena lanzo de nuevo esas raras y candentes bolas de fuego que hacían hervir el aire mientras que los misiles de roca de Miho destrozaban las misas estallando con fuerza en bolas de humo y escombros que poco a poco poblaban el sitio de su batalla.

De nuevo en la casa Ishura un rubio sonriente salía de las aguas termales con una sonrojada y recién marcada Nagi que se alejaba de el envuelta en la toalla y eso si con una sonrisa enorme la verdad ellos habían pasado un muy buen momento juntos, solo entonces Naruto lo sintió, había estado tan inmerso en sus actividades con Nagi que no se había percatado del chakra agresivo de Miho desatado en la aldea y para colmo estaba encarándose a otro de dimensiones semejantes y bastante singular sin duda con quien estuviera luchando era alguien con bastante poder -Naruto_kun- el rubio volteo por el pasillo y no vio a nadie llamándole cosa bastante rara, de nuevo dijeron su nombre y entonces volteo al techo, sus mejillas se enrojecieron un poco al ver los pechos de Shigure quien colgaba del techo dejando que su escote revelara mucho mas de lo acostumbrado, su singular atuendo no le cubría nada normalmente y ahora colgando de cabeza le cubría menos, es mas el rubio estaba viendo claramente la ropa interior tan singular que usaba la mujer mas bien eso parecía un taparrabo pero bueno el no era quien para criticarla –Naruto_kun ayudame a evitar que Pakura muera- dijo con calma la mujer de cejas peculiares mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja al escuchar ese nombre Pakura… le sonaba de alguna parte pero no estaba seguro de donde, quizá debo haber puesto mas atención en las clases de Hanzo sobre poderosos ninjas caídos en la antigüedad pero claro el no se apreciaba mucho por ser un ninja que conoce de historia mas bien el era alguien practico, -¿Quién es Pakura Shigure_chan?-pregunto con curiosidad mientras la mujer caía del techo en cuclillas frente a el con sus pechos balanceándose bastante por el movimiento al parecer no usaba sostén o eso pensó el rubio antes de escuchar la breve historia de Shigure sobre su tan celebre amiga de mal carácter y claro de inmediato ella y el rubio emprendieron el camino hacia el mencionado sitio de la batalla.

Pakura respiraba algo cansada el esta luchando con los puños no era lo suyo ella prefería los ataques mas masivos pero en los alrededores de su zona de lucha habia demasiadas personas que podrían salir heridas y ciertamente ella nunca fue una mujer que se preciara de destrozar todo a su paso fuese amigo, enemigo y civil inocente, nunca fue su manera de proceder y ahora menos iba a serla –no eres tan mala dime, quieres acabar esto de un golpe- dijo Pakura con una sonrisa mientras que Miho solo alzaba las cejas atenta a las palabras de la mujer que le dijo que sus fuerzas estaban demasiado iguales lo mejor seria acabar todo de un solo ataque –esta bien pero te advierto que después de esto no vas a sobrevivir- y Miho comenzó a trazar los sellos de su ataque al igual que Pakura quien alzaba las manos al aire mientras una bola brillante se formaba entre sus palmas  
>-Doton:sora o tsukikasu (elemento tierra : perforador del cielo)- y lanzando sus manos al frente el suelo se hundió mientras el piso se destrozaba y 5 líneas de roca afilada giraban casi como roca fundida asemejando un taladro gigante antes de dispararse a toda velocidad contra Pakura quien ya respondía<br>-Shokuton: desusuta (elemento quemar: estrella de la muerte)- y la bola de fuego brillo con fuerza antes de solidificarse como una brillante pelota de fuego que Pakura lanzo al frente volando con una velocidad demoledora mientras se aproximaba al ataque de Miho

El impacto era inminente y el poder de los jutsus destrozaba o quemaba el suelo con fuerza mientras el resonar de las rocas triturándose contrastaba con el silencio y el valor del ataque de la usuaria del elemento quemar, el golpe seria directo y nada lo iba a detener.

* * *

><p>Y el capitulo ha terminado y como vimos si Nagi tuvo buena suerte Naruto aun no quiere destruir el mundo y para variarle un poco he terminado el capitulo en el que creo yo era el mejor momento pero ya saben como soy me gusta dejarles picados aunque eso signifique cortar la lucha en la mejor parte porque que ira a pasar el ataque de Miho atravesara esa bola y luego a Pakura o será que el ataque de Pakura carbonizara todo a su paso contando a Miho?<br>_porque lo cortaste ahí (mirando indignada al autor)  
>es verdad no debiste (el autor solo sonríe)<br>no cabe duda a ti te gusta dejar a los lectores en ascuas (el autor asiente)  
>al menos dinos que va a pasar a nosotras (el autor niega) <em>  
>eso mis queridos lectores todo mundo lo va a saber hasta mañana jejeje<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: ya casi son 200 capitulos! (sin contar prologo y especiales)


	203. C200: Al pais del hierro

Hola gente como les va espero que bien porque ha llegado la hora de otro nuevo capitulo de este fic que si lo he hecho…¡llegue a los 200 capítulos! Valla quien diría que llegaría tan lejos pero bueno como no quiero aburrirlos mejor paso de una buena vez a los reviews  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>: no lo se a lo mejor si  
><strong>alex<strong>:estoy por completo de acerdo si juubi estuviera en lugar de nagi no lo suelta minimo en una semana, y si arrasar con el mundo es de plano una salida demasiado extrema  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:pues aqui esta el cap 200, yugao volvera no te apures jejeje, y si el cristal ya tiene una estartegia de como emprender su ataque despues de todo siempre anda anticipando todo  
><strong>Nesumy19Oz<strong>: Nagi es uno de los cuerpos de Pain y espero que el capitulo de hoy te guste  
><strong>55<strong>:me alegra que te guste esta locura que estoy escribiendo  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:es cierto eso es todo lo que detendria al rubio y que bueno que el capitulo te halla gustado jeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si Nagi tambien el rubio es un maldito que no deja ninguna vivia y ya veras como sale todo con pakura  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:quien sabe recuerda que el no esta muy cerca que digamos  
>bueno esto quedo es hora de ir al ansiado capitulo 200<br>_si que son muchos capítulos (el autor asiente)  
>y pensar que no esperabas que llegara mas allá de 50 (el autor sonríe)<br>creo que se te fue un poco la mano (el autor asiente)  
>pero así quedo mucho mejor (las 4 sonríen) <em>  
>bien a leer se ha dicho y espero que les guste este cap<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

Saldo al capitulo 200: mas de un millon 140 mil palabras, **68** aletras , **111** favoritos y el gran total de **1220** reviews... es un hecho soy muy feliz :D

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 200: Al país del hierro<strong>

El silencio era total dentro del oscuro laboratorio del sanin perverso, nunca como hoy el maligno Orochimaru estuvo de tan buen humor, habían pasado días desde que inicio su pequeño experimento y gracias a la recuperación de chakra residual de Naruto era que había logrado crear dicha replica del rubio Ishura a decir verdad nunca estuvo en verdad seguro de los alcances de su copia pero cuando el clon del hombre mitad vegetal apareció en escena con mas chakra del rubio se alegro bastante, y mas fue su felicidad cuando el mismo clon de Zetsu le entrego una segunda gema almacenadora con vestigios de un poderoso chakra de ascendencia Uchiha, a decir verdad el sanin serpiente no estaba del todo seguro de quien pertenecía incluso llego a suponer que se trataba del chakra de Itachi pero no era así era demasiado poderoso pero bueno mas puntos a su favor en este momento después de todo inserto dicho chakra en su copia del ninja rubio y solo por eso las reservas de poder del mismo se expandieron a niveles que el no pensó posibles, luego del otro lado estaba su pequeño proyecto personal que se aunaba a las fuerzas de su amo cristalino una figura esbelta y femenina de largos cabellos negros y ojos claros de imponente presencia o al menos eso era lo que se decía de la tan afamada "princesa del fuego" de la nación de la tierra, una mujer poderosa que en sus días de gloria le pudo haber plantado cara a cualquier Uchiha y sin duda hasta los habría derrotado con cierta facilidad quizá no al mismo Madara pero según las averiguaciones de Orochimaru inclusive el mismo Itachi perdería con la poderosa mujer que poco a poco abría los ojos despertando de nuevo a la vida.

Su contenedor se abrió y el extraño liquido que la contenía se derramo por todos lados al tiempo que ella caía al suelo ataviada e sus ropas negro y rojas que hacían juego con su piel blanca y tersa, tosía algo del liquido viscoso al suelo mientras que el sanin serpiente le miraba con una enorme sonrisa –bienvenida a esta vida mi pequeña princesa kukukukuku – su risa resonó en todo el sitio mientras la mujer de figura delgada y atlética se alzaba del suelo y le miraba fijamente antes de esbozar una sonrisa inclinada y amenazante –solo unos cuantos me llaman princesa… y tu no eres de esos dime de nuevo así y te cocino intento de hombre- la mujer alzo su mano para enfatizar su amenaza mientras el intenso y enigmático fuego azulado rodeaba su mano al tiempo que los ojos de Orochimaru se iluminaban ese era después de todo el secreto del que deseaba apropiarse porque nadie en la historia fuera de ella poseía dichas flamas tan singulares que se decía eran mucho mas poderosas que las flamas de cualquier ninja inclusive podrían compararse con las del mismo Madaa Uchiha al menos eso era lo que se suponía de parte del hombre de piel pálida –hazme un favor y dime que clase de agujero es este- dijo la mujer mientras admiraba todo el sitio mirando con especial interés el tubo donde flotaba aquella replica rubia aun en su estado de maduración –mi nombre es Orochimaru, y yo soy quien te ha traído de nuevo a la vida en este mi bello laboratorio para que nos ayudes en nuestra causa – la sonrisa del sanin era enorme mientras que la mujer le miraba alzando una ceja para ella el era poco menos que una basura pero bueno al menos lo iba a escuchar por ahora después de todo quería saber que había pasado en todo ese tiempo que estuvo muerta y ya después decidir si valía o no la pena seguir a ese raro hombre porque algo que Orochimaru no considero fue que sin los ojos de Madara por mas que el fuera quien los resucitara sus voluntades estaban lejos de ser por completo leales a el.

Mientras tanto en el país del rayo en la derruida aldea de kumo para varias A estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios y un total colapso por lo que recién había visto, de hecho de no ser por Kumiko quien en este momento le estaba dando un masaje en sus tensos hombros el hombre ya se había desquiciado destrozando lo poco que aun quedaba de su hogar de pie –pero como pudo hacer algo así no lo puedo creer?- se preguntaba el poderoso raikage al tiempo que la kunoichi a su espalda masajeaba con calma los hombros del fuerte ninja –ya cálmate A si sigues así te va a dar un ataque mejor deja las cosas como están y enfócate en lo positivo, como que sin ese par aquí tu y yo podemos pasar mas tiempo a solas- el hombre miro a la mujer que le sonreía con bastante coquetería antes de aproximarse a su cara y plasmar en los labios del raikage un beso profundo y suave al tiempo que el hombre solo se dejaba arrastrar por el sabe tacto de los labios de esa mujer –yo hermano… perdón por interrumpir su romance pero diablos casi parecen en trance- Bee se agacho a tiempo para eludir la silla que A le arrojo a la cabeza en definitiva que estuviera volviendo a sus rimas iba a terminar por enloquecer al pobre Raikage que solo podía fulminarle con la vista mientras el hombre le extendía otro volante donde se promocionaba un gran concierto del afamado ídolo del rap de kumo con una enorme foto de el sobre un escenario, el hombre aun se preguntaba de donde fue que Bee saco la idea de realizar semejantes cosas para ayudar a Kumo nunca tuvo la respuesta pero sin duda lo peor fue que de hecho esos conciertos si tenían éxito y estaban recaudando bastante dinero que ahora mismo ayudaba mucho a la aldea quizá su representante tenia algo que ver en eso pero bueno no se iba a meter en lis legales por el momento porque en palabras de Kumiko si para algo que no fuera el combate era bueno su hermana era para las cosas legales y eso sin duda era parte del éxito de Bee, y la tienda que fungía de oficina se abrió -Raikage_sama llego un mensaje del país del hierro- dijo uno de sus ninjas apareciendo en el sitio con el mencionado pergamino en manos que extendió al raikage que tras leerlo un poco le enrolló antes de mirar a su hermano –ve por Yuriko nos vamos al país del hierro Bee- ordeno el hombre mientras que su hermano asentía ante la seriedad del hombre que solo tenia su mente fija en el país mencionado a la espera de obtener mas información sobre lo que les había ocurrido, si esa era su principal razón para ir, eso y zafarse de las 6 pilas de 2 metros de alto de documentos por revisar.

De regreso en la aldea de Konoha el brillo de la bola de fuego resplandeció a la distancia mientras que el rubio seguido de Shigure saltaban por los tejados viendo el poderoso ataque, el golpe fue frontal, el devastador taladro de Miho avanzo con fuerza despedazando todo a su paso mientras golpeaba de frente la bola roja de Pakura fue un choque colosal que despedazo el suelo sobre el que estaban paradas las mujeres al tiempo que ambos ataques de empujaban con fuerza al tiempo que la esfera comenzaba a girar sobre si misma, el ataque resonó en casi toda Konoha mientras se desviaban uno al otro por las tremendas fuerzas de impacto , el taladro giro resonando con fuerza mientras pasaba a un lado de Pakura que solo alzo los brazos para cubrirse mientras el suelo era despedazado y el taladro despedazaba el suelo al paso que avanzaba pulverizándolo todo a su paso mientras que la bola roja avanzaba con velocidad a un lado de Miho mientras las plantas se secaban en segundos mientras la esfera golpeaba el suelo y estallaba en una burbuja hirviente de chakra que se elevaba hasta el cielo mientras que todo en la zona moría seco bajo el poderoso calor desatado por la mujer, los anbus del sandaime avanzaban a toda velocidad aproximándose a toda velocidad hacia la zona designada donde una cansada Pakura yacía de rodillas en el suelo ese ultimo jutsu era demasiado poderoso por eso mismo no le gustaba emplearle siempre terminaba algo cansada y tras haber sido golpeada tanto por Miho en definitiva estaba en muy malas condiciones al frente de ella un sarcófago de roca quemado se desmoronaba en polvo al tiempo que Miho se desplomaba al suelo sudorosa y bastante cansada mientras que miraba a la mujer con quien había peleado, ninguna dijo nada solo con verse bastaba se habían ganado el respeto de la otra a base de una gran lucha y solo por eso se empezaron a sonreír con calma, a la zona de la lucha las figuras aparecieron de pronto cayendo de entre los arboles  
>-Miho_chan estas bien!- el rubio Ishura de inmediato corrió a la mujer semi vampiresa mientras que Pakura le miraba por primera vez en vivo al tiempo que Shigure aparecía frente a ella<br>-asique… aquí estuviste todo el tiempo eh- dijo la cansada usuaria del elemento quemar mientras que Shigure le miraba calmada y fijamente  
>-si, vine a probarme contra Naruto_kun y el me derroto- dijo la mujer de la espada en la espalda al tiempo que Pakura solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa<br>-que pena jejejeje me perdí tu derrota que mala suerte – estaba cansada y sus ojos vieron como una extraña energía roja comenzó a brotar del rubio y se internaba en Miho sanándola poco a poco.

La kunoichi se levanto del suelo minutos después ya por completo restablecida mientras que el rubio le miraba acariciando suavemente su rostro antes de claro besarla suavemente, los ojos de Miho se cerraron mientras un tenue sonrojo decoraba sus mejillas antes de que el beso terminase y el rubio la alzara del suelo tomandole de la mano y avanzara hacia la cansada Pakura que solo le miraba respirando algo agitada mientras que el rubio le miraba de frente –supongo… que me vas a matar no?- dijo ella con algo de molestia en su voz mientras que el rubio solo negaba a sus palabras y con suavidad acariciaba una de las mejillas de Pakura –yo nunca lastimaría a una hermosa dama- dijo el ojiazul antes de que su energía regeneradora comenzara a curar a la kunoichi al tiempo que las fuerzas anbu del sandaime aparecían a toda prisa, tan pronto llegaron rodearon al grupo mientras que el rubio terminaba de sanar a la mujer que alzo del suelo mientras miraba al rubio al tiempo que los anbu miraban a Pakura con ojos de muy pocos amigos –(genial ahora me van a arrestar porque siempre he de acabar o muerta o presa)- pensaba la mujer de cabellos a dos colores al tiempo que los anbu se alineaban frente a ella  
>-tu estas bajo arresto- declaro el líder del grupo un hombre de mascara de león al tiempo que el rubio se metía entre ellos y la mujer<br>-lo siento pero no la van a arrestar no se los puedo permitir- dijo el rubio mientras la mujer le miraba y el rubio solo sonreía  
>-Naruto_kun tienes que entender ella ataco la aldea tiene que se arrestada- dijo la mujer de mascara felina al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba fijamente<br>-de hecho ella no ataco la aldea ella estaba entrenando con Miho_chan se les fue un poco la mano eso es todo- decía el rubio con calma al tiempo que la anbu neko solo le miraba con calma  
>-pero Naruto_kun tienes que entender ella es peligrosa- dijo la mujer de cabellos morados al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba con una sonrisa<br>-claro que no, de haber querido pudo haber destruido media aldea y no habríamos podido pararla hasta que fuera muy tarde no se lo que pienses pero no creo que un enemigo ataque de ese modo-decía el rubio mientras que los anbu le miraban con cierto grado de convencimiento en sus palabras al tiempo que Pakura solo le miraba con incredulidad  
>-(el me defiende… porque lo hace)- pensaba con algo de duda al tiempo que el rubio simplemente estaba entre ella y sus captores<p>

-el es un caballero nunca dejaría que algo malo le pasara a una mujer- declaro Shigure al tiempo que su amiga daba un paso atrás mientras que sonreía con algo de melancolía al ver al rubio y a su amiga frente a ella, nunca se había sentido de nuevo querida y protegida no desde sus días de juventud en su aldea de la arena y claro eso solo implicaba que este hombre de ojos azules en realidad era tal y como se lo describió aquella mesera aunque claro aun quedaba pendiente el asunto de la cama, el color rojo invadió sus mejillas antes de saltar lejos del grupo mientras que los anbu le miraban con duda y listos para atacar –lamento esto pero nos veremos después Shigure que las cosas no están tan fáciles como pensaba, salúdame a Mai y a Mito- y la mujer lanzo una pequeña bola incendiaria que estallo en el suelo levantando una bola de humo que despisto su huida mientras el rubio sonreía y miraba en la dirección que Pakura tomo, de inmediato los anbu comenzaron a correr tras ella mientras que el rubio se quedaba ahí junto a neko que le miraba con cierta desaprobación –Naruto_kun tendrás que explicarle esto a Hokage_sama- dijo la mujer de cabellos morados al tiempo que el rubio solo asentia a sus palabras y comenzaba a caminar hacia la torre escoltado por Yugao y Shigure se llevaba a Miho al hospital quizá estaba curada pero aun necesitaba una revisión medica, por su parte Pakura se alejaba a toda prisa de la aldea de las hojas con una sensación de vacio algo en ella sentía que tenia que regresar pero claro eso no seria mientras los anbu la estuvieran persiguiendo –(perderé a estos tontos y después podremos conocernos cara a cara Naruto)- pensó ella con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba aun mas de Konoha seguida de cerca por los ninjas de la hoja que aceleraban el paso al tiempo que ella se distanciaba de ellos a toda velocidad.

-entonces la dejaste ir Naruto- decía Sarutobi en su oficina tras escuchar las palabras del ninja rubio que solo asentía a lo que el hombre le dijo  
>-si hokage_sama Naruto_kun dejo ir a esa mujer ni siquiera nos dejo interrogarle- declaraba Yugao algo molesta porque el rubio intervino en sus labores de ninja era de las pocas cosas con las que nadie se metía en su vida<br>-no te apures ojisan, algo me dice que pronto la volveremos a ver y entonces podrás platicar con ella todo lo que quieras- dijo el Ishura con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que Sarutobi asentía a sus palabras hasta ese momento no tenia en realidad razones para dudar de las palabras del rubio y claro no iba a empezar a hacerlo en este momento  
>-bien ya que estas aquí Naruto tengo que informarte que hemos sido invitados a una reunión en el país del hierro que tratara sobre los ataques de akatsuki, quiero que vallas conmigo- dijo el sandaime con calma al tiempo que el rubio asentía a sus palabras después de todo poner al tanto al mundo sobre esas cosas era algo que el esperaba poder hacer<br>-claro que voy Ojisan, pero solo iremos tu y yo. Preguntaba el rubio mientras Sarutobi negaba a sus palabras mirando de nuevo por la ventana de su oficina al tiempo que el rubio se preguntaba en que estaba pensando ese hombre  
>-quiero que Madara_sama nos acompañe al igual que Mito_sama, ellos podrían explicar mejor la situación relacionada con el enemigo y la resurrección de Juubi, supongo que Mito-sama con una uzumaki esta al tanto de todo y podrá explicarse bien además de que su presencia infundirá credibilidad a lo que revelaremos- dijo el sandaime mientras que Naruto asentía a sus palabras saliendo de su oficina para informarle a las personas referenciadas que estaban en ese momento ajenas a lo que pasaba con ellos.<p>

En la casa Ishura en el jardín de hecho un hombre de cabellos negros y armadura samurái meditaba calmadamente al tiempo que las mariposas se posaban gentilmente sobre sus hombreras y el canto de los pájaros resonaba a su alrededor –valla nunca pensé que te vería tan calmado Madara- declaro la feliz y alegre voz de la pelirroja resucitada al tiempo que Madara abría sus ojos y la miraba con calma mientras ella le sonreía –aun me sigo preguntando como es que estas con Naruto Mito no se suponía que le eras por completo fiel a Hashirama- pregunto el poderoso Uchiha a la mujer que solo parpadeo algo confundida mientras que empezaba a sonreír al recordar la razón que le unía al rubio y ciertamente esa sonrisa despertaba la curiosidad de Madara quien solo la miraba con duda en sus ojos –quizá eso es verdad, pero Hashirama esta muerto y ahora estoy vivía y la verdad Naruto_kun tiene todo lo que hace feliz a una Uzumaki por eso mismo estoy con el sin duda juntos traeremos una nueva y poderosa generación a este mundo- si la mujer estaba mas que alegre al pensar en esas cosas y la sonrisa de medio lado en Madara indicaba claro que comprendía bien de lo que ella estaba hablando después de todo en algún tiempo fue buen amigo del shodaime hokage –ya veo, entonces por lo que dices debe tener un pene bastante grande y te ha de hacer el amor como un animal en celo, no cabe duda todas las Uzumnaki tienen tendencia a buscar hombres poderosos no solo en cuanto a chakra sino también poderosos sexualmente- el hombre sonrió aun mas mientras las mejillas de Mito se ponían algo rojas al escuchar las palabras de Madara que solo le miraba fijamente mientras ella trataba de responderle aunque de hecho no podía técnicamente el tenia razón –ni trates de negarlo Mito que Hashirama me contaba que casi eras una perra en celo cuando entraban a la recamara inclusive una vez casi lo matas de cansancio y me habrías hecho un favor para ser hokage pero que se le hará eso no paso, sabes siempre me pregunte si no estabas reaccionada con las Inuzuka después de todo por como te describía Hashirama casi pareces una- el hombre se disipo en su tradicional sunshin espiral mientras que la mas que roja e indignada Mito trataba de aplastarle despedazando el suelo donde alguna vez estuvo el hombre pelinegro pero claro no logro darle mientras volteaba con ira a la montaña hokage y miraba fijamente el rostro de Hashirama que casi parecía estar aterrado ante los ojos de la mujer que le lanzaba una mirada mas que mortal –Hashirama!- grito con fuerza mientras que en algún sitio en el otro mundo n calmado y relajado shodaime sentía escalofríos algo muy malo acababa de pasar.

Mientras en las calles de Konoha un rubio caminaba de buen humor mientras avanzaba por las calles acompañado de un golpeado Daisuke que no paraba de quejarse de que la mencionada chica de cabellos negros siempre malentendía todo lo que el hacia o decía y por eso mismo acabo con un muy buen golpe –enserio Daisuke solo a ti te pasa eso como se te ocurrió meterte a espiarla a las aguas termales- decía el rubio mientras negaba a las acciones de su amigo espadachín que solo gritaba que el no había tenido la culpa en realidad ese hombre de cabellera blanca era el mirón y el solo trato de detenerlo pero se resbalo con un jabón en el piso y acabo estrellándose contra el muro lo siguiente que supo fue que corría por su vida de las flechas de Tomoyo que al arrinconarle le propino senda cachetada que ahora mismo lo tenia con la mejilla mas que roja –Naruto_kun!- dijo la alegre y cantarina voz de la mujer de revelador traje y abanicos en las manos mientras que el rubio le sonreía alegre se habían cruzado con la feliz Mai quien solo aparecía caminando por la calle acompañada de una humanizada Kia quien aun se quejaba de esa locura de ritual de entrenamiento mensual de las salamandras después de todo el ser la ultima salamandra de una casa al borde de la extinción le obligaba a luchar contra toda la línea de sucesión para probar sus fuerzas y claro no terminaba muy bien que digamos –como están chicas la psan bien- dijo el rubio al tiempo que Mai discretamente empujaba a Daisuke al suelo mientras se apoderaba de uno de los brazos del rubio atrapándole entre sus pechos –si muy bien pero seria mucho mejor si nos invitaras a comer Naruto_kun- dijo la tan afamada kunoichi resucitada mientras que Kia le imitaba tomando al rubio del otro brazo de manera semejante -**sii Naruto_kun llévanos a comer es mas que el espadachín venga con nosotros**- dijo Kia mientras Daisuke se levantaba del suelo y claro dada la manera en que las chicas sujetaban al rubio ciertas partes de sus cuerpos resaltaban bastante y eso atraía la vista del joven espadachín –me encantaría que vinieras Daisuke pero si fuera tu correría por mi vida- dijo el rubio antes de que una flecha pasara frente a la cara del samurái que solo miro con terror como la furiosa Tomoyo cargaba otra de sus duras flechas apuntándole a la entrepierna –Daisuke mirón pervertido ahora hasta en la calle miras mujeres!- como siempre el samurái acabo corriendo por su vida mientras que el rubio caminaba con las dos bellas mujeres recibiendo de todo mundo miradas de odio por estar acompañado de semejantes bellezas sin duda era otro día común en Konoha.

De regreso en la casa Ishura una sonriente Akemi miraba como Mito no paraba de refunfuñar sobre la actitud engreída y algo burlista de cierto Uchiha al que al parecer ni la muerte se lo quito pero bueno eso sin duda era algo que no iba a cambiar al parecer esa forma de ser estaba impresa en el sharingan quizá por eso todos los pelinegros varones eran tan semejantes, -hola Natsumi quieres algo de te de manzanilla esta delicioso- dijo a mujer peliverde sonriéndole a la kitsune que solo vio las tazas olio el aroma del te y sujetándose la boca salió corriendo a toda prisa para meterse al baño y vomitar con una fuerza bastante inusitada al tiempo que las otras dos mujeres se miraban con duda por semejante acción y claro ninguna sabia de hecho el porque, por su lado la youko estaba de rodillas abrazando a la diosa de porcelana tras arrojar el contenido de su estomago mientras sentía la cabeza dándole vueltas casi como un trompo –**que me pasa he tenido unas nauseas todo el día que..mm..m… aahh diablos**- y de nuevo abrazo el excusado antes de volver a vomitar con fuerza dentro del mismo al tiempo que las mujeres en la sala la escuchaban vomitar con fuerza sin comprender la razón de aquellos malestares al menos no por ahora aunque claro la sonrisa de Akemi indicaba algo que ya sospechaba aunque internamente se sentía algo desilusionada –(porque me siento de este modo si lo pienso es verdad porque me siento así)- pensaba la mujer mientras bebía el te junto a Mito con el eco en el aire de la zorra volviendo el estomago, al mismo tiempo en su oficina cierta mujer de ojos color miel estaba tendida en su sillón descansando, no se sentía muy bien que digamos había tenido mareos repentinos todo el día y eso no era bueno inclusive tuvo que soportar una acusación de Shizune por ir a trabajar medio tomada cosa que no era al menos eso era lo que ella suponía no era como si se pudiera embriagar mientras dormía verdad? –ah todo me da vueltas si sigue así voy a tener que revisarme para ver si no estoy enferma- era curioso como una gran medico podía de hecho haber pasado por alto el hecho de que su periodo se había retrasado y bastante pero seguramente con tanto trabajo ni se acordaba del mismo aunque en un par de meses la razón del porque no lo tenia iba a saltar a la vista y mucho, -vamos Kasumi_chan tienes que concentrarte aun mas o las cadenas se desvanecerán muy pronto- decía la mujer ojivioleta a su hija que se esforzaba mucho en lograr mantener tantas cadenas como fuera posible para continuar con el entrenamiento impuesto por su madre sin duda era algo difícil y duro pero comparado con la manera en que Madara había entrenado al rubio y a Itachi era casi como caminar sobre un lecho de rosas sin duda algo que estaba dispuesta a seguir porque la opción era claro solicitar la ayuda de Madara para su entrenamiento, la sola idea hacia correr escalofríos por la espalda de la chica que de nuevo empujaba su chakra en sus cadenas pero sin que alguna de las dos lo supiera dentro de una de ellas la vida estaba comenzando a crecer a gran velocidad y muy pronto sus estragos se iban a comenzar a sentir y no iban a poder ser atribuidos al entrenamiento excesivo que estaban sosteniendo

Un día nuevo llego a la aldea de las hojas y todo el grupo encabezado por el sandaime hokage seguido del rubio Ishura el resucitado Madara y la siempre elegante y presentable Mito se alejaban de Konoha a paso lento mientras Daisuke y su atemorizante acompañante Tomoyo caminaba mirándole fijamente al parecer aun no podía superar los deslices oculares del samurái pero bueno eso al parecer era algo habitual entre ese par y eso le agradaba mucho al rubio porque según el eso indicaba los sentimientos latentes y muy persistentes entre ellos aunque claro al parecer el miedo a ser despellejado de Daisuke lo mantenía callado con respecto a sus emociones pero bueno Naruto ya se tomaría un tiempo para ayudar a su amigo en esas cuestiones, -oigan si gustan podernos viajar en mis zorros son mucho mas veloces que solo ir caminando- dijo el rubio mientras todo mundo le miraba al presentar una muy valida opción de desplazamiento y claro el sandaime estuvo a punto de acceder a su oferta mientras que Madara solo negaba –esa clase de trasporte no es muy digno que digamos anden todos júntense yo los llevo- dijo Madara mientras todo el grupo se aproximaba al hombre y se desvanecían en el aire en una interesante espiran dimensional que lo llevaba hacia el mencionado país del hierro, mientras tanto en la oscura guarida del enemigo el hombre enmascarado miraba a su cristal paterno que ya comenzaba a reunir a sus guerreros mientras despachaba sus fuerzas –**muy bien ustedes atacaran el país del hierro, no quiero darles una muestra de nuestros alcances pero si darles una probada de nuestro poder, solo esperen la señal de nuestro espía para atacar y destruir todo lo que puedan y recuerden cuando yo diga todos se retiran**- dijo el cristal mientras todo mundo asentía y en los alrededores del país un grupo de zetsus esperaban el momento de atacar junto a un aburrido Kagero que miraba a la distancia como un hombre de nariz bulbosa se aproximaba volando? Eso era algo que nunca había visto y sin duda indicaba que podría ser un buen rival para el y los deseos de luchar contra el le invadían con fuerza, por otro lado la comitiva del país del rayo avanzaba a toda velocidad sobre los caminos de las naciones elementales mientras que Orochimaru sonreía en su guarida sus nuevos guerreros mejoradas aparecerían por primera vez ante el mundo y claro iban a causar tanta muerte que en verdad le divertía eso mas porque su pequeña creación original iba a estar con ellos –el país de hierro jeje no he estado ahí en años me pregunto si seguirá siendo igual de aburrido- decía aquella mujer recién resucitada mientras marchaba con las fuerzas del enemigo hacia dicho país que sin saberlo se estaba volviendo el centro del mundo y eso quizá no era tan bueno como alguien podría esperar.

El grupo de la aldea de la hoja apareció de pronto a las afueras de la capital mientras todo mundo miraba al sereno Madara que solo sonreía con cierta arrogancia –ni crean que seré su burro de carga esto fue cosa de una vez- dijo el hombre pelinegro mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la ciudad, tan pronto entro mas de uno de los viejos hombres que habían vivido décadas y luchado en incontables batallas estuvieron al borde de un infarto al ver a una de las dos legendas de la aldea de la hoja viva joven y caminando hacia la mansión del feudal seguida de un extraño joven de ropas kagescas que se asemejaba mucho a Sarutobi Hiruzen cuando era mas joven y claro también resaltaba la hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos que si no fuera porque era imposible uno juraría que era una Uzukami por los grabados en sus ropas pero bueno ese clan estaba extinto a excepción de las ultimas dos que vivían en Konoha pero ninguna se parecía a esa mujer que irradiaba sabiduría y poder, y claro para rematar el grupo de ninjas de la hoja el tan celebre ninja rubio Naruto Ishura que se ganaba las miradas de admiración de mas de uno de los jóvenes de esa ciudad mientras que los mayores solo se inclinaban respetuosamente ante su paso, el rubio vio algo inusual y volteo de nuevo solo para toparse con la nada –que pasa Naruto_kun viste algo?- preguntaba la mujer pelirroja mientras que el rubio lo desestimaba seguramente estaba equivocado después de todo que lógica había en eso de ver un animal ensombrerado a menos que fuese alguna broma de alguno de los chicos cosa que era bastante posible pero por ahora eso no importaba mas bien les importaba llegar y presentarse ante el feudal ya que sin saber estaban en el ojo del huracán que pronto iba a caer sobre el país del hierro.

* * *

><p>Pues bien el capitulo se acabo como vimos ya sabemos que andaba resucitando Orochimaru aunque no hemos conocido su nombre, Naruto y compañía han llegado al país del hierro y de inmediato han llamado la atención y como no hacerlo con tanta rareza como un kage rejuvenecido un par de ninjas resucitados y claro el rubio entre el grupo eso llama la atención de cualquiera, los malos también se están movilizando y parece ser que algo grande va a pasar en esa ciudad solo nos queda esperar que clase de holocausto se desata y si queda algo del sitio de pie cuando todo acabe y si finalmente parece que lo de Natsumi y su embarazo pronto se sabrá aunque al parecer no es la única verdad<br>_viene mucha acción (el autor asiente)  
>aunque quien es el espía (el autor no dice nada)<br>ese tipo no va a acabar bien créeme (las 4 asienten)  
>y claro falta ver las reacciones de las chicas cuando los embarazos se confirmen jejeje(las 4 sonríen ante eso) <em>  
>con eso pueden pasar dos cosas o hay fiesta para celebrar eso, o acaban arrastrando al rubio dentro de la casa y mandando al diablo la guerra<p>

hasta la prixima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: cual de las pelirrojas estara embarazada la madre o la hija?


	204. C201: El principio

Hola gente como les va espero que bien porque si he llegado a ustedes co el capitulo del dia de hoy tras haber llegado a los 200 el dia de ayer he de decir que siento que este fic tiene mucha cuerda esperemos ver hasta donde alcanza antes de que se rompa o se anude jejeje, bueno pasare a los reviews de una vez  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad: <strong>gracias por la felicitacion, y si ella es laprincesa del fuego aunque no estoy de todo seguro que caiga ante naruto considerando como es lo de las chicas eperaremos para saber quienes son las afotunadas por completo y sacarnos esta duda sobre las pelirrojas en cuanto a lo que vio naruto ya lo sabremos mas adelante jeje  
><strong>LeNashSkoll: <strong>si se podria decir que es algo torpe su estrategia pero recuerda que nunca hace nada sin tener ya algo ideado para la posible respuesta del enemigo y si orochimaru es un tarado solo el resucita alguien que no le quiere hacer caso y en cuanto a lo de la psdata tengo algo ya ideado que espero cuando ocurra te agrade jejeje  
><strong>abelisaisanchez: <strong>estas en lo correcto que comes que adivinas eh  
><strong>Loquin: <strong>si es muy poderosa y es verdad cuando las demas se enteren de que esas estan ya en cinta van a agarrar al rubio y no lo van a querer soltar  
><strong>Buty:<strong>ya sabras quien es laprincesa y si la calma esta a punto de ser cosa del pasado  
><strong>alex:<strong>pronto sabremos quien es creeme y si cuando todas se enteren de que ellas estan preñadas dudo que quieran esperar a que el rubio las esoja para mi que le saltan encima en bola  
><strong>amlj00: <strong>la teoria no esta tan descabellada aunque si hay algunos puntos que no coinciden con mi ideas es bastante acertada y si naruto es la reencarnacion de orion de ahi que su poder se expanda tanto tan rapido y si algo hay sobre ese desequilibrio del que hablaste que el cristal esta causando  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si se biene una buena lucha en el pais del hierro y sabes ni yo se cual de las pelirrojas esta embarazada al menos no por ahora  
><strong>Tales of Ithiria: <strong>primero que nada gracias por el reviews eso ayuda a escribir mejor y estoy deacuerdo esta historia tene muchos fallos y quiza en unfuturo la edite pero por ahora solo quiero sacarme de la cabeza todas estas ideas con respecto a lo del lemon no e stanto de hecho es mas o menos uno o dos cad capitulos pero si lo ves solo a ellos si son bastantes y algo repetitivos pero eso es porque nunca habia escito algo de ese estilo, lo de los cross over ya se que algunos estan algo faltos de poder pero pienso arreglar eso pronto creeme y los ninjas tendran su protagonisno solo preparo todo para esos momentos e cuanto a lo de los doujutsu concuerdo contido el rinnengan es el mejor pero deacuerdo con mi historia nunca nadie fuera de rikudo lo ha tenido en su version completa y original por lo que si naruto le enfrentara de seguro acabaria perdiendo ademas en el manda el sharingan casi casi parece algo divino por si no lo has notado, y si lo se mi ortografia es un asco y eso que trato de mejorarla son viejos vicios que me cuesta trabajo soltar bueno gracias por la lectura de la historia y espero que si te das otra vuelta me dejes otro review gracias  
>bueno como acabe con los reviews es hora de pasar al capitulo numero 201 si que son muchos verdad<br>_cuantos capítulos tendrá el fic (mira al autor)  
>si dinos cuantos serán (el autor se pone pensativo)<br>no tienes idea verdad (el autor sonríe)  
>me pregunto si llegaras a los 300 (el autor traga saliva nervioso) <em>**  
><strong>la verdad no tengo idea y no se si los 300 capítulos sean una opción, bueno disfruten del capitulo de hoy

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 201: El principio <strong>

El feudal estaba algo preocupado por la actual situación en el mundo, sin duda la cumbre que estaba a punto de iniciar en su hogar iba a dictar el curso de las acciones a tomarse en cuestión con los ataques y sin duda con el inminente levantamiento de sus enemigos que claro era buscaban algo mas que solo sembrar caos en el mundo el punto era que nadie tenia ni la mas mínima idea de que se trataba y eso era peor que conocer sus planes porque sin duda la incertidumbre era algo que podía causar que la imaginación de las personas divague entre escenarios cada vez mas fantásticos y delirantes como eso que dijo uno de sus consejeros de que seguramente akatsuki trabajaba para alguna clase de poderoso demonio que buscaba controlar el mundo, eso si que era un dispárate después de todo los únicos demonios en el mundo eran los bijus aunque ciertamente la imagen y sonrisa del poderoso Kobu venían a su mente y por supuesto empezaba a reconsiderar dichas palabras, pero de nuevo las desechaba no podían ser verdad después de todo que posibilidades había en verdad posibilidades reales de que un ser de ese tipo en verdad deseara controlar el mundo mediante una organización criminal como akatsuki, la verdad la sola idea era bastante risible y eso era lo que le mantenía al menos de buen humor dentro de lo que cavia  
>-mi señor, la comitiva de Konoha ha llegado- declaro uno de sus guardias con una rodilla en el suelo mientras ingresaba al salón donde el hombre estaba meditando con calma<br>-eso es ser rápido, que pasen y gracias- decía con calma mientras su guardia salía y el grupo de la hoja ingresaba.

De inmediato la curiosidad lleno sus ojos ya que de todo el grupo solo conocía a uno de ellos, Naruto le sonreía y claro como siempre con su tradicional falta total de respeto solo le saludo como si fuese un buen amigo –que hay viejo como te va ya no te han secuestrado- dijo el rubio sonriente mientras el hombre solo negaba a las palabras del ninja de la hoja al tiempo que se aproximaba a saludarle, la cara del feudal se lleno de asombro cuando el rubio le presento al tantas veces mencionado Sarutobi Hiruzen un hombre supuestamente anciano aunque considerando como se veía había que decir que el si que envejecía con estilo ya que en su cara no había una sola arruga, entonces Naruto paso al siempre poderoso y estoico Madara Uchiha, los ojos del feudal casi se salen de sus cuencas al escuchar como ese hombre supuestamente muerto estaba ahora de pie ante el con su tradicional pose Uchiha (marca registrada) mientras movía la cabeza en señal de saludo, si bien no dijo mucho ese solo movimiento basto para que el feudal supiera que con ese hombre no se debía jugar después de todo quien provocaría a un tipo que según la historia había atacado una aldea el solo para demostrar solo un punto y si al final el rubio dejo la belleza donde Mito sonrió con educación tomando la mano del hombre que enseguida la beso no cavia duda era una mujer hermosa y claro cuando supo que también era una kunoichi fallecida solo pudo hacer una cosa -¿pero que clase de aldea es Konoha? Esta llena de personas rejuvenecidas y muertos traídos a la vida- preguntar con duda al rubio sobre la naturaleza de sus acompañantes y el rubio la verdad no dijo nada prefería esperar a que todos estuvieran reunidos así se podría evitar el tener que decir lo mismo una y otra vez –bueno tendré que esperar entonces, bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar mis sirvientes les mostraran sus aposentos serán 4 habitaciones- dijo con calma antes de que claro Mito alzara la mano interrumpiendo al hombre y solicitando solo 3 cuartos aunque eso si uno con una cama matrimonial, el rubio solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras la mujer se le repego bastante y el feudal solo pudo hacer lo mismo que todos los hombres que conocían a Naruto –(esta con el, es un bastardo con suerte)- si maldijo al rubio mientras todos avanzaban a sus respectivas habitaciones aunque eso si antes de perderse en los pasillo Sarutobi dio una clara y rotunda instrucción a Naruto –si tu y ella se van a poner a hacer eso, por favor pon un sello de sonido Naruto que se que Mito_sama es muy escandalosa- las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de rosa al tiempo que el rubio miraba con curiosidad al kage no tenia idea de cómo el podía saber algo así a menos claro de que los espiara con su bola de cristal pero si ya seria demasiado pervertido hasta para el –bueno desde pequeño fui muy cercano a la familia Senju y antes de ingresar a la academia visitaba a Tobirama_sensei, y en una de esas veces pues escuche como Mito_sama y Hashirama_sama… bueno tu sabes es una mujer muy expresiva- las mejillas del hokage estaban algo sonrosadas al recordar la nada sutil escena que escucho aquel día al tiempo que el rubio parpadeaba y Mito solo se sonrojaba un poco mas ante esas palabras –y eso que Hashirama nunca fue muy vigoroso que digamos, el siempre describió a Mito en la intimidad como una verdadera "puta" siempre ansiosa y deseosa de intimar enserio Naruto no se como puedes tener satisfecha a semejante devoradora de hombres- dijo Madara desinteresadamente al tempo que el rubio solo sonreía alejándose un poco del hombre conocía bien esas señales como los ojos cerrados y la vena pulsando en la frente y si mal no se equivocaba en cualquier segundo iba a pasar -¡YA CALLENSE PERVERTIDOS!- Mito estallo lanzado un poderoso derechazo que si bien Madara eludió Sarutobi no corrió con tanta suerte acabando empotrado en la pared mientras que Madara solo seguía su camino como si nada hubiera pasado y claro Naruto solo sonreía con una gota en la nuca ahora ya sabia de donde fue que Tsunade saco ese lindo carácter.

De regreso en la aldea oculta entre las hojas una aburrida Mabui caminaba por las calles de la aldea sin saber realmente a que se debía que siguiera en ese sitio, en realidad no tenia mucho que hacer y la idea de asistir a Yugito con sus deberes de embajadora era algo que no le llamaba mucho la atención y claro eso sin duda había sido su motivación primaria para quedarse ahí pero claro después de un tiempo decidió dejarlo todo como era y no meterse en sus asuntos por eso mismo se preguntaba que la mantenía atada a la aldea de las hojas, la imagen e Naruto vino a su mete y claro no pudo evitar un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas antes de claro murmurar cosas sobre pervertidos rubio que someten a las mujeres a sus caprichos y claro eso siempre le ponía de malas y claro solo por ello era que se resistía a su inminente atracción que si bien Naruto podía ser muy amable y caballeroso eso no le quitaba lo pervertido o eso pensaba ella  
>-anda Naruto_onichan hazlo de nuevo- dijo una voz infantil por la calle llamando la atención de la mujer de piel oscura que miro en aquella dirección<br>-ya cálmense aquí va de nuevo esta bien- decía el rubio o en este caso su clon de sangre dejado en la aldea para revisar y cuidar de todo mientras el original no estaba.

Mabui vio como el rubio estaba junto a unos niños en la calle mientras trazaba sellos y de su boca burbujas brillantes de agua volaban flotando en el aire mientras los pequeños corrían entre ellas reventándoles con alegría mientras que el rubio solo sonreía al verles tan felices mientras corrían por todos lados tratando de alcanzar las burbujas que reventaban por todos lados sin dejar de estallar con fuerza mientras ellos iban y venían por esa callejuela sonriendo y gritando divertidos mientras perseguían las burbujas que casi parecían brillar en el aire al tiempo que ellos las perseguían –niños entren de una vez y dejen a Naruto_sama seguir con lo suyo- dijo una amigable mujer mientras los niños con molestia se alejaban del sonriente rubio que les decía adiós mientras ellos ingresaban al edificio al tiempo que el rubio sonriente comenzaba a alejarse de la puerta con la promesa de regresar después a jugar mas con ellos ,-hola Mabui_chan- saludo el sonriente rubio al tiempo que ella solo le miraba con calma y duda en sus ojos al ver como el rubio jugaba con aquellos niños –Naruto… quienes son esos pequeños- dijo la mujer de cabellos blancos mientras el rubio solo e miraba con una sonrisa algo melancólica mientras se daba la vuelta y miraba el edificio donde estaban los niños –es un orfanato de hecho yo vivía aquí hace mucho tiempo- dijo el rubio con algo de tristeza en sus ojos al recordar como fueron sus días en ese sitio y claro como fue que la anterior administradora le hecho a la calle solo por ser algo que el nunca deseo ser y claro eso le traía muchos viejos recuerdos –meren algo de diversión no crees Mabui_chan- dijo el rubio antes de guiñarle un ojo a la mujer mientras esta solo parpadeaba viendo como el rubio se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a alejarse de ahí no sin antes darse la vuelta e invitar a la mujer a comer algo, normalmente lo habría mandado a volar pero el verlo de ese modo con aquellos pequeños la hizo decir si, era raro normalmente siempre estaba algo renuente a aproximarse al rubio pero ahora estaba bastante enternecida por sus acciones con respecto a los niños le habían conmovido bastante y por eso mismo estaba dispuesta a caminar junto a el en busca de comida –(parece que no es un pervertido del todo)- pensaba ella con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba junto al rubio hacia el siempre abierto ichiraku donde un par de humeantes tazones de ramen ya les estaban esperando.

Una vez mas en el país del hierro el rubio estaba caminando por la mansión del feudal mientras admiraba el sitio ciertamente era un lugar enorme pero en este momento lo que mas le llamaba la atención era la hermosa mujer de ojos azules y mirada triste que se encontraba sentada en el jardín mirando como las flores parecían cerrarse como rechazando la vida, algo dentro del rubio le dijo que se aproximara esa mirada deprimida el la conocía bien el llego a tener la misma cuando su amado abuelo falleció por salvarlo y por eso mismo ahora estaba a un lado de ella mirando con calma al jardín mientras la mujer alzaba la vista solo para mirarle con cierta curiosidad –se que es estar triste, pero sabes deberías superarlo y seguir adelante dudo que quienes te amen estén contentos si te ven de ese modo- dijo el rubio mirándole con una sonrisa amigable mientras que la mujer de ojos azules solo miraba al frente con tristeza en sus ojos –no tengo a nadie mi hogar ya no existe y estoy sola- dijo con tristeza mientras sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse lagrimas al tiempo que el rubio solo alzaba una de sus cejas y le decía con calma mientras miraba a las flores del jardín –se que es eso, yo vi morir a mi abuelo y me quede solo, pero sabes en realidad nunca estarás sola, los que te aman siempre estarán contigo mientras los recuerdes y estén en tu corazón, pero si te deprimes y te dejas llevar por eso su recuerdo se perderá, deja el dolor atrás y piensa en el futuro quizá te quedaste sin nadie contigo pero eso no significa que tenga que ser así de por vida, puedes tener una gran familia y ser feliz eso es lo que me paso a mi- el rubio le sonrió con fuerza mientras le guiñaba un ojo y ella solo miraba al frente mientras el recuerdo de su sonriente padre pasaba por su mente y su corazón latía con cierta alegría al saber que el siempre estaba con ella, en eso el rubio tenia mucha razón mientras los recordara con amor nunca iba a estar sola  
>-es verdad, gracias por decirme eso- dijo ella mientras le sonreía al rubio que solo se le quedaba mirando con calma y cierta admiración<br>-ves así es mejor, una chica tan hermosa se ve mejor cuando sonríe, soy Naruto por cierto - y le guiño un ojo haciéndola sonreír aun mas mientras negaba a sus dotes de conquistador sin duda el ojiazul era alguien muy peculiar  
>-Koyuki mucho gusto Naruto- y el rubio tomo su mano mientras besaba el dorso de la misma antes de quedarse pensativo y mirando fijamente a la mujer de cabellera oscura mientras procesaba lo que dijo<br>-Koyuki?, espera eres la actriz famosa… genial soy fan tuyo tienes que darme un autógrafo!- no supo de donde lo saco pero de pronto el rubio tenia en sus manos un poster de ella de una de sus películas mientras le sostenía un bolígrafo a la espera de su autógrafo  
>-este… claro con gusto Naruto- parpadeo algo confundida antes de comenzar a firmar el enorme poster mientras un hombre miraba todo oculto en una esquina con una cámara de video sobre su cabeza<br>-(y así empiézala historia donde la bella princesa conoce a su heroico campeón)- pensaba el director mientras lloraba con fuerza sin duda esa grabación iba a ser todo un hit.

El tiempo siguió su curso como era de esperarse y poco a poco las personas comenzaron a reunirse poco a poco en el país del hierro, al mismo tiempo el rubio paseaba por dicho país acompañado de cierta princesa que poco a poco en compañía del rubio de la aldea de las hojas mientras claro ella conocía a la siempre amable Mito que si bien tuvo algunos problemas al saber que su digámosle novio se paseaba con otra chica pero claro al saber de su historia supo que el rubio buscaba levantarle el animo a la princesa que dicho sea de paso se la pasaba bastante bien con el rubio ojiazul que en este momento estaba caminando por los pasillos amplios y extensos de la casa del feudal mientras marchaban al enorme salón que ya les aguardaba a la distancia, las puertas se abrieron dando paso ante ellos a una enorme sala donde una gran mesa en forma de semicírculo justo frente al asiento del feudal esperaba su llegada, de inmediato entraron y las miradas de los presentes se posaron en ellos al tiempo que cierto kage de corta estatura y nariz bulbosa se queda mirando al hokage casi en shock –Sarutobi eres tu?- dijo con duda el anciano Onoki mientras el sandaime le sonreía asintiendo a sus palabras y si el viejo hombre reacciono como era de esperarse –como diablos volviste a ser joven!- grito en completo shock al tiempo que el sandaime tomaba su lugar en su asiento donde el kaji de fuego ya le esperaba, a su derecho el Tsuchikage estaba sentado aun mirándolo fijamente y pellizcándose para asegurarse de que no fuese un sueño, a su izquierda el mizukage e miraba con seriedad y calma mientras que el raikage del otro lado estaba muy sereno cosa rara en el al tiempo que el joven kazekage solo estaba callado casi como si no tuviese expresión alguna en su rostro sin duda Gaara sabia muy bien eso del protocolo  
>-bien todo mundo ha sido llamado aquí por la ola de recientes ataques les agradecería que guardaran silencio mientras se informan de los hallazgos que hemos realizado- declaro Mifune al frente del feudal antes de comenzar a hablar con calma sobre todo lo que pasaba en el mundo<p>

La verdad los presentes solo esperaban que se trataran sus agresiones a aldeas y capitales pero cuando se empezó a detallar los ataques a los puertos que ahora tenían casi incomunicado a las naciones elementales de las islas y archipiélagos sin contar con que los trayectos de largas distancias tenían que ser forzosos por tierra, les dejo a mas de uno callado y con mucho en que pensar y claro la paranoica pronto broto con fuerza –esto sin duda es un ataque de la aldea de la hoja, finalmente decidieron controlar el mundo, déjense de fingir y confiésenlo- grito el feudal del país de la tierra de su cómodo asiento al tiempo que el padre de Len solo le miraba con calma mientras que sarutobi se defendía argumentando los ataques a la aldea de Konoha que casi la habían destruido de no ser claro por el rubio y su nada discreta familia, la platica seguía y seguía y los gritos y sombrerazos también, todo mundo gritaba acusándose sin temor al tiempo que Sarutobi trataba de imponer calma para exponer lo que el sabia de hecho era la causa de todo ello pero claro nadie tenia ganas de oírle –yo solo quiero que me digan quien mando atacar a mi padre!- gritaba el nuevo feudal del país del agua mientras que A solo comenzaba a brillar conteniendo su ira al tiempo que Gaara de nuevo permanecía callado el tenia una idea mas que clara del responsable de todo esto pero de nuevo no tenia pruebas de ello y nadie le iba a creer si abría la boca en ese momento –por favor señores calma, por favor no hay necesidad de gritar- decía el conciliante Mifune al tiempo que Onoki miraba fijamente al hokage exigiéndole el jutsu que le rejuveneció sin duda esa seria la cura a sus eternos dolores de espalda y por supuesto Sarutobi no le dijo nada después de todo eso bien podría volver a Naruto un blanco no era claro que estuviera muy vulnerable que digamos, todo mundo gritaba y poco a poco la paciencia del rubio comenzaba a menguar al igual que la de Madara quien en ese momento consideraba en verdad invocar el amateratsu u calcinar a todo ese montón de gritones sin cerebro que simplemente no guardaban silencio  
>-CIERRE LA BOCA TODO MUNDO!- la sala se sumió en el silencio mientras todos miraban a la sonriente Mito que con una dulce y bella sonrisa dejaba a todos los presentes mas que helados –sean civilizados y cálmense por favor- dijo con dulzura mientras todo mundo se sentaba de inmediato<br>-jejeje Mito_chan si que sabe como controlar la situación- murmuro el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara al tiempo que Madara solo miraba a la mujer pelirroja  
>-(ella si que sabe intimidar ya veo porque Hashirama era un mandilón)- pensaba el poderoso Uchiha mientras Mifune solo tosía<br>-cof cof cof, gracias por eso creo… bueno retomando el punto el hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen tiene una buena idea del responsable de todo esto- dijo el hombre mientras Sarutobi se ponía de pie y comenzaba a hablar.

El sandaime relato los encuentros de su aldea con el ninja enmascarado responsable de akatsuki quienes sin duda atacaban a diestra y siniestra por todos lados mientras que algunos de los presentes le ponían atención otros tantos en especial el viejo Onoki no podía dejar de mirar al pelinegro se le hacia tan familiar y esa sensación en su espalda sin duda indicaba algo malo o al menos alguna clase de trauma relacionado con ese hombre tan singular que simplemente se mantenía callado y firme en su lugar al tiempo que el sandaime concluís su pequeña historia y claro todo mundo le miro con cara de no creerle nada de nada –déjame ver si entiendo, dices que la mitad maligna de Madara Uchiha es la responsable de todo esto, una mitad que fue liberada de su prisión por quien sabe quien y que aparte le dio un cuerpo propio- decía con calma el feudal del país del viento un hombre mayor de cabellos blancos y rostro algo duro pero eso si de modales bastante refinados y ahora mismo cuestionaba seriamente las palabras de Sarutobi que asentía a su pregunta mientras el solo esbozaba una sonrisa mientras asentía –ya veo esta mas que claro, joven o no Sarutobi_dono esta por completo demente, creo que la senilidad le pego antes de rejuvenecer- dijo con calma mientras el sandaime la lanzaba una mirada de pocos amigos y mas de uno de los presentes esbozaba una sonrisa por la singular broma del feudal, de nuevo comenzaron a discutir mientras que el nuevo feudal del agua aun exigía saber la identidad del asesino de su padre y en un arranque de ira arrojo sobre la mesa una pluma negra que de inmediato el rubio reconoció como una pluma de las invocaciones de cierto hombre –esa pluma es de un buitre, y yo conozco a su invocador, es un despiadado y demente asesino que maneja el viento mejor que cualquier ninja que halla conocido, se llama Sanada- declaro el rubio mientras el raikage asentía a sus palabras el tuvo un encuentro con ese tipo que le derroto y no solo a el también al mizukage que relato como ese mismo hombre redujo toda kiri a solo escombros, todo mundo concluyo lo mismo ese hombre era una verdadera amenaza –achuuuuuu- estornudo el mencionado hombre mientras descansaba sobre un tejado el único que estaba en pie en la devastada aldea que se extendía a sus pies la verdad destruir ciudades le divertía bastante y ahora que lo dominaba por completo le divertía aun mas ya que a un costado de donde el se hallaba una gran bola de roca yacía tirada en el suelo era de dimensiones colosales, el chibaku tensei había sido comenzado a aprender y valla que ese jutsu le agradaba.

-eso no resuelve el como es que akatsuki posee tanto poder solo eran criminales rango s y ahora casi parecen un ejercito de ninjas mucho mas poderosos- dijo el raikage aun recordando su lucha contra su primo resucitado que claro acabo por devastar todo kumo  
>-mi otro yo es el responsable de eso, mediante experimentos ha resucitado ninjas poderosos ellos son los responsables de todo- dijo Madara poniéndose de pie mientras se aproximaba al frente de todo mundo y le miraban con duda ante sus palabras<br>-no tengo idea de quien eres tu y que es eso de tu otro yo- preguntaba el feudal del país de la roca en su escaño personal al tiempo que el pelinegro le miraba con calma  
>-yo soy Madara Uchiha- esas cuatro palabras causaron un griterío imposible mientras todo mundo protestaba por semejante declaración y claro el viejo Onoki solo le miraba en shock de todos los presentes el lo conoció mas que bien<br>-el no miente, es Madara Uchiha lo recuerdo de aquella vez que lo vi- dijo el tsuchikage dejando a todo mundo callado mientras el pelinegro miraba al hombre de corta estatura  
>-valla que te has puesto viejo, pero aun conservas esa ridícula nariz de cuando eras un mocoso- dijo el hombre pelinegro mientras todo mundo le miraba con los ojos casi al borde de salirse de sus cuencas sin duda era algo que nadie esperaba.<p>

-mi señor me escucha- decía un hombre escondido en el fondo de un pasillo sombrío mientras miraba un pequeño cristal negruzco que poco a poco brillaba con energía sobrenatural al tiempo que la voz perversa resonaba –**que ocurre tienes algo que notificar**- dijo la voz del malévolo cristal mientras el hombre solo sonreía ante sus palabras –claro que si señor, la asamblea ya empezó y tal como predijo ese ninja rubio esta aquí junto con una muy bonita mujer de cabellos rojos y un tipo de cabello negro no se quien es pero por como se mira creo que es muy poderoso mi señor- dijo el traidor mientras el cristal en su guarida solo brillaba con calma al tiempo que meditaba sus acciones a realizar –**muy bien entonces ha llegado la hora de mostrar nuestro poder la ciudad entera va a ser destruida**- dijo con calma mientras el espía abría los ojos enormemente al saber que el sitio en el que se hallaba iba a pasar a mejor vida y claro eso le preocupaba, de inmediato pregunto que debía hacer o a donde tenia que ir para salvarse cuando la energía del cristal comenzó a brotar de el y a introducirse en el hombre –**tu no te apures … solo tienes que preocúpate por morir**- y su poder brillo con fuerza mientras el hombre caía al suelo sujetándose la garganta al tiempo que poco a poco la vida se extinguía de su ser que dando en el suelo sin nada mas que una expresión de terror en sus ojos tras morir de aquella manera  
>-<strong>Madara, la asamblea inicio alístate para atacar<strong>- dijo el cristal mientras el hombre enmascarado en su sitio asentía a las palabras del cristal  
>-si padre esperamos tu orden- dijo con humildad mientras aguardaban las fuerzas estaban bien alineadas y su ataque iba a ser veloz y preciso eso era muy claro.<p>

De nuevo en el salón de la reunión todo era calma y silencio si bien la historia de Madara sobre su pequeña crisis de identidad fue algo revelador el enterarse que la mujer pelirroja presente era de hecho Mito Uzumaki una de las mas poderosas kunoichis que Konoha hubiese visto fue algo asombroso pero cuando se expuso lo de la resurrección de Juubi todo mundo le miro como si estuviese bromeando después de todo un biju de tal poder era inexistente para ellos el mas fuerte de todos fue y siempre seria Kyuubi pero claro cuando Naruto cito aquella peligrosa sensación que invadió al mundo cuando le ocurrió aquello a la luna fue algo que los dejo helados si era verdad entonces estaban en grandes lios y por eso estaban todos callados –si Juubi de verdad existe y esta por ser liberado necesitaremos hacer un frente común para derrotarle- dijo el feudal del país del hierro al tiempo que todos los presentes asentían sin duda iban a necesitar todo el poder disponible para ganarle porque algo era claro solo el verdadero rinnengan que portaba Rikudo senin habría podido domar a la bestia y sin esos ojos las posibilidades de la victoria eran muy reducidas  
>-no olvidemos el asunto de akatsuki es probable que ellos aprovechen la liberación de juubi para atacarnos- declaro Gaara con su habitual seriedad mientras todo mundo callaba ante esas palabras<br>-no importa los aplastaremos como a esa criatura de mi cuenta corre que ellos se pudran en el infierno- declaro el electrificado A al tiempo que se ponía de pie con sus puños tensos destilando electricidad mientras su hermano asentía y Kumiko solo sonreía ante la actitud de su novio  
>-esa parece ser la única salida al parecer una nueva guerra esta a punto de librarse y si es así los sobrevivientes de Kiri lucharemos contra ellos hasta el fin- declaro el mizukage mientras su feudal asentía y claro todo mundo uno a uno se sumaba a esas palabras<p>

La alianza de aldeas era ya un hecho solo faltaba claro dictar alguien que les guiara en la lucha, las opciones eran sin duda algún ninja de nivel kage y claro todo mundo miraba solo a dos personas Sarutobi por su gran experienci por su juventud y poder aunque claro su carácter dejaba mucho que desear por eso mismo todo mundo miraba a Sarutobi quien solo callaba hasta que el rubio hablo con fuerza y seguridad –el líder no puede ser el, si bien es poderoso y experimentado se de alguien que le supera a el y a todos ustedes- declaro con calma el rubio mientras algunos de los miembros presentes en especial feudales miraban al rubio suponiendo que claro se refería a el mismo y eso para ellos indicaba una cierta arrogancia que no les agrado mucho –el es mejor para ese trabajo- declaro Naruto señalando a Madara quien se mantenía calmado y estoico como siempre al tiempo que todo mundo le miraba y coincidía con el rubio el poder de ese hombre era legendario y sumado a su fama y experiencia sin duda seria una gran opción de dirigente los ninjas presentes asentían a sus palabras mientras los feudales miraban como este nuevo gran ejercito caía en las manos del poderoso Uchiha que solo miraba a Naruto como preguntándole el porque de esa idea –siempre quisiste ser hokage, porque conformarte con eso cuando puedes ser el líder de todas las naciones ninja aunque sea solo por un tiempo- entonces paso lo imposible una sonrisa muy delgada y tenue se formo en la cara del Uchiha que solo asentía a las palabras del rubio era un hecho el iba a guiar a ese ejercito y claro los guiaría a la victoria  
>-<strong>ahora Madara, ataquen y arrasen con<strong>**todo**- dijo el cristal maligno a sus fuerzas mientras todo mundo asentía y el infierno se desataba.

La sala de consejo se vio interrumpida por un fuerte y estridente sonido mientras todo mundo salió a toda prisa de ahí llegando a los amplios jardines de la mansión viendo en el cielo una columna de humo gigantesca que se alzaba a la distancia mientras un enorme dragón de fuego azul ardía con fuerza quemando todo a su paso destrozando casas y edificios mientras los samuráis eran rechazados por el inmisericorde ataque que destruía todo -maldición nos atacan!- gruño e molesto Mifune antes de que todo el suelo temblase y pilares de roca se alzaran al este destrozando casas revelando la figura de Kagero en la cima de no de ellos con esa sonrisa en su rostro, a la distancia el suelo resonaba mientras una horda de mas de 50 tengus se lanzaba contra la ciudad alzando sus espadas anchas y pesadas destrozando opositores civiles animales y todo lo que estuviera en su camino , zetsus aparecían en las calles lanzado ataques de tierra y picas salvajes que atravesaban a los ninjas por sorpresa al tiempo que cierto sanin aparecía frente a todo mundo  
>-valla que alegría verlos a todos juntos kukukukuku- dijo el hombre de piel pálida mientras Sarutobi y Naruto miraban al sanin<br>-que diablos ese enfermo te revivió debió estar desesperado- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro mientras que Orochimaru solo le miro con rencor  
>-Orochimaru como te atreves a atacar una nación neutral- dijo el sandaime mientras su alumno solo le sonreía de manera cruel y espeluznante<br>-de hecho los ataco porque es divertido y porque deseaba presentarles a todos a mis bellas creaciones- y el suelo retumbo mientras del cielo se desplomaba colosal de un brillante cristal en el pecho que se tornaba blanco mientras se volvía un torrente de aire que se lanzaba con violencia contra el grupo…la guerra había iniciado.

* * *

><p>Si lo se soy malo por cortarlo en ese punto pero oigan así me aseguro de que tengan ganas de leer la conti de mañana porque como vimos la alianza es un hecho y si los malos han atacado con fuerza que consecuencias ira a traer esto no tengo idea pero algo es mas que claro con eso da inicio al fin el momento de la esperada guerra shinobi!<br>_esto se va a poner muy bueno (mira al turo feliz)  
>huele a que habrá mucha acción pronto (el autor asiente)<br>espero que sobrevivan a este ataque sorpresa (las 4 asienten a eso)  
>me pregunto si pronto sabremos quien es esa mujer del fuego azul (el autor sonríe) <em>  
>creo que eso se resolverá mañana pero por ahora tendremos que esperar jejeje<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con la ciudad ahora que empezo todo


	205. C202: Guerra

Valla es algo tarde pero aun asi aquí esta la tan ansiada continuación del fic para que se entretengan un rato y se la pasen bien en esta bella tarde de noviembre, los problemas que paso por no tener electricidad en la mañana pero en fin como se que eso en realidad no les importa mucho pasare de una vez a los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>: que bueno que el cap te gusto y si de la ciudad dudo que quede mucho lo de la ayuda divina quien sabe a lo mejor si pasa jejeje  
><strong>alex<strong>:si pense que seria interesante ver a madara como el jefe de la alianza shinobi y es verdad a naruto lo van a matar pero en una recamara sus mujeres jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:es verdad las cosas estan algo disparejas mas que nada en cuanto a numero y lo de azula ya veremos con quien cae jejeje  
><strong>55<strong>:ya veremos que pasa cuando ellas aparezcabn solo ten paciencia  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:ya sabremos quien era el espia ten fe, y es verdad koyuki ya le agarro un gusto al rubio y si creo que onoki tambien deberia rejuvenecer no solo sarutobi lo merece aunque si eso lo destina a mas labores de oficina con el papeleo peluigro y rechaza la oferta  
>bien reviews respondidos hora del cap de hoy<br>_ya estaba ansiosa de saber que pasaba (el autor sonríe)  
>yo también quiero saber como será esta guerra (el autor no dice nada)<br>me pregunto si el país del hierro ira a sobrevivir (mira al autor)  
>o todo va a quedar destruido (el autor solo sonríe) <em>  
>eso no lo diré mejor lean<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 202: Guerra<strong>

Las calles de la nación estaban sumidas en el caos, los enemigos salidos de lanada y brotando por todos lados habían comenzado un ataque inmisericorde contra todo el mundo, las personas corrían gritando aterrorizadas cando esos tipos de armaduras gruesas y antiguas con colmillos afilados en sus bocas comenzaron a morder y a destrozar a las personas arrancándoles grandes trozos de carne que devoraban con hambre y placer mientras las victimas se desangraban en el suelo victimas del shock y de las heridas infringidas por el enemigo, los samuráis con espadas en mano atacaban con fuerza repeliendo las agresiones y tratando de rechazar a los demonios pero claro no contaban con los hombres planta todos tan idénticos unos a otros que brotaban del suelo atacando con fuerza por la espalda de todo mundo matándoles sin piedad con grandes estacas de tierra o con extrañas lianas brotadas del suelo que les oprimían hasta la muerte sin duda estaban en demasiada desventaja al haber sido tomados desprevenidos de aquella forma, las fuerzas principales aparecían en escena atacando con fuerza y devastando al enemigo sus espadas brillantes del chakra y poder cortaban todo a su paso mientras infringían heridas mortales al enemigo que solo caía al suelo, los clones de Zetsu eran quienes caían heridos para enseguida separarse en dos individuos diferentes al desprenderse las mitades negra y blanca de sus cuerpos doblando las fuerzas del enemigo casi en un instante.

-quieta estas bajo arresto!- dijo uno de tantos samuráis mientras el y su grupo acorralaban a la hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro y ropas rojo y negras que solo alzaba una ceja al ver a sus oponentes rodeándole con clara superioridad numérica, a su alrededor había diez enemigos armados con espadas que refulgían chakra y estaban mas que listos para acabarla –jejejeje enserio creen que me pueden derrotar, estoy de buen humos porque no mejor se van y me ahorran la molestia de tener que acabarlos a todos- dijo la mujer con gran arrogancia en su voz al tiempo que los samurái le miraban con enojo al ser desestimados de ese modo tan descarado, no lo pensaron buen cuando se lanzaron sobre ella a todo poder blandiendo sus armas brillantes de chakra que casi ardía como fuego mientras se lanzaban al aire mas que listos para acabar con ella que solo esbozo una sonrisa algo oscura mientras los repelía de un golpe –Raiton: Denpa (elemento rayo: onda eléctrica)- a su alrededor su cuerpo brillo rodeado de una poderosa aura azulada antes de que esta estallara en una onda casi como una ola de electricidad pura que rechazo a los agresores con gran facilidad mientras su energía destrozaba sus armaduras y las espadas salían volando por el aire tras se destrozadas de un solo golpe, todo se quedo en calma y ella solo miro a su alrededor a los samuráis caídos quejándose agónicamente mientras ella solo sonreía aun mas al verles en el suelo –les dije que no me ganarían de hecho ningún hombre en esta ciudad puede ganarme- declaro con gran confianza mientras comenzaba a caminar a paso lento y relajado en busca de alguien que medianamente le representara algún reto cuando a la distancia vislumbro la figura en el aire cayendo a todo poder sobre la mansión del feudal -valla parce que por allá están los oponentes que valen la pena- y empezó a caminar en aquella dirección con una gran sonrisa después de todo esperaba poder encontrarse con algún buen adversario.

Los kages y demás estaban en shock la onda de viento fue violenta y poderosa , soplo con fuerza mientras el enemigo que se había desvanecido en el aire los atacaba con un poder asombroso al tiempo que el tsuchikage alzaba una barrera de roca que protegía a todo mundo mientras el poderoso vendaval soplaba con fuerza y la roca se cuarteaba ante el fuerte ataque –kukukuku, que malos son eso no detendrá a mi linda creación- declaro el sanin de las serpientes cuando el viento dejo de soplar y de entre las rocas el mismo extraño ser broto ahorra con un aspecto mas rocoso mientras parecía brotar de la piedra de un modo demasiado parecido al que tenia el mismo Zetsu de salir del suelo, sus puños estaban enormes mientras las rocas caían de ellos y lanzaba el golpe a la tierra, todo se cimbro con fuerza mientras el suelo oscilaba tras el salvaje impacto al tiempo que el poderoso Raikage atacaba –esa ridícula cosa no me asusta!- se lanzo con poder mientras sus puños resplandecían electricidad lanzando el formidable puñetazo al frente a una velocidad que el rubio encontraba admirable, su puño brillante surco el aire a todo poder mientras se aproximaba al rostro de aquella entidad que de nuevo se disipo en el aire como si fuese un fantasma mientras que el viento giraba con fuerza alrededor del raikage –kukukukuku eso no basta- declaro el perverso sanin al tiempo que el viento giraba con fuerza desencadenando un tornado violento y poderoso que alzaba rocas y escombros mientras que Orochimaru sonreía al ver a su creación someter a uno de los cinco grandes kages que estaba ahora mismo atrapado en la espiral asesina, los cortes comenzaron a aparecer en su cuerpo mientras que la electricidad era diluida en el viento de nuevo la desventaja elemental estaba jugando en contra del raikage quien estaba comenzado a asfixiarse por la falta de aire, estaba atrapado en el vacio y pronto el cansancio estaba sumándose a su cuerpo mientras el aire le abandonaba lentamente y todo empezaba a darle vueltas  
>-Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- la bola de flamas de gran tamaño voló contra el torbellino que ardió con fuerza antes de disiparse en el aire mientras ese raro ser se reformaba en el suelo ahora con fuego a su alrededor<p>

A cayo al suelo cansado y algo chamuscado pero eso si bastante molesto con lo que le acababa de pasar nunca antes en su vida alguien le había propinado semejante golpiza que casi le matara y menos una criatura como esa no cavia duda alguna ese ser era en verdad despiadado y para colmo ahora casi parecía como si estuviera hecho de fuego y ardía con fuerza mientras Naruto daba un paso al frente listo para enfrentarle mientras Sarutobi se alejaba del grupo a toda velocidad, el suelo templo y Orochmaru tuvo que saltar fuer de la zona del golpe donde las planchas de roca salieron del suelo listas para aplastarle –que pasa sensei acaso tratas de matarme kukukuku- se burlaba el hombre de piel pálida mientras que los demás kages miraban al hombre de la hoja encarara al pálido enemigo –tu eres el peor error que he cometido en toda mi carrera como shinobi , y aunque me cuesta la vida te prometo Orochimaru que tu has de morir… Doton: doryundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- y del suelo el enorme animal de piedra broto con fuerza lanzándose contra el sanin que con una sonrisa en la cara salto lejos de la zona de impacto, el dragón dejo tras de si una estela de destrucción y devastación con un enorme surco que recorría mas de 20 metros de largo al tiempo que el sanin perverso solo le sonreía al viejo hombre mientras se comenzaba a alejar de el a toda prisa –anda sensei atrápame si es que puedes- y Orochimaru saltaba lejos de ahí mientras que Sarutobi le correteaba por los tejados al tiempo que los demás kages se miraban unos a otros al ver como el sandaime se perdía a la distancia;- aaaaaahhhhhhh- todo mundo se giro solo para ver como el poderoso puño eléctrico del rubio golpeaba de frente contra las manos en llamas de su enemigo que ardía con fuerza tratando de calentar todo a su alrededor al tiempo que los kages simplemente estaban como espectadores –al diablo yo voy a pelear- dijo A mas que listo a batirse en duelo contra el enemigo cuando apareció, el suelo retumbo con fuerza y brotando del mismo un segundo ser muy semejante al otro solo que de musculatura mas grande aparecía frente al raikage, se movía bastante rápido y con un fuerte golpe al rostro A salió volando contra la mansión del feudal que escoltado por Mifune era sacado de ahí al tiempo que A destrozaba los muros mientras su oponente lanzaba un rugido animal al aire y empezaba a correr contra el, -maldita cosa- el raikage se inundo de poder, su cuerpo entero resplandeció en electricidad y se lanzo contra el monstruo de piedra que hundiéndose un poco en la roca saco su enorme brazo magnificado a mas de 5 veces su tamaño original lanzándole un poderoso golpe que si bien fue fuerte mas fuerte fue cuando el puño gigante se desprendió catapultando a A aun mas lejos de ahí, el monstruo trato de seguirle cuando la arena se enrosco en su pierna y el se giro para ver a Gaara señalándole  
>-tu no iras a ningún lado- dijo el joven kazekage mientras le miraba fijamente.<p>

La arena de Gaara se movió en automático deteniendo la andanada de fuego que se le dejo ir frente a el otra bestia enorme esta rodeada de fuego aparecía lanzándose contra el con todo su poder, sus puños ardían con fuerza mientras que se lanzaba contra el kazekage que olvidándose de su otro enemigo mientras que este extraño ser se lanzaba contra su arena, sus flamas quemaban con fuerza mientras la arena se desmoronaba poco a poco quedándose reducida a vidrio roto mientras que el agresor se colaba a través de ella, su puño lleno de fuego se abalanzó contra el rostro de Gaara quien solo pudo recibir el impacto de lleno, el joven pelirrojo fue desprendido del suelo mientras su arena a toda velocidad se extendía por el aire para atraparle antes de cayera al suelo, se suspendió en una placa de arena mientras que la criatura de fuego le miraba con ojos irritados mientras sus flamas se encendían aun mas que antes y saltaba al aire –tu estate quieto- dijo el tsuchikage mientras el polvo alrededor del ser se arremolinaba con fuerza formando una especie de caja enorme que le impedía el avance al extraño ser que de nuevo ardía con fuerza al verse atrapado por el hombre de corta estatura –haz lo tuyo Mizukage- dijo Onoki al hombre de la niebla que si bien no era un gran usuario del elemento agua si podía hacer uno que otro jutsu del mismo como el que estaba preparando justo ahora, su boca se abrió y un enorme disparo de agua salió directo de ella al tiempo que un pilar de roca se alzaba del suelo deteniendo su ataque con fuerza mientras otro mas despedazaban la prisión de aquella entidad que a toda prisa como si se tratase de un cohete despegaba del suelo con una sonora explosión detrás de el elevándose al aire, Gaara le miro venir sobre el y como respuesta una gran mano de arena apareció en el aire atrapándole como si fuese una pelota cayendo a un guante, lo apretó con fuerza en el aire mientras las flamas candentes quemaban la arena que pronto comenzaba a brillar, lanzo sus manos a un lado y la arena se lanzo al suelo con una fuerza tremenda golpeando el piso al tiempo que las flamas estallaban y la bestia se alzaba –grrraaaaaaaaaa- rugió agresiva y poderosa antes de sacar dos gigantescos látigos de fuego que se lanzaron contra el pelirrojo a una velocidad asombrosa, su arena no alcanzo a moverse mientras los látigos le sujetaban con fuerza y poder quemante antes de jalarlo hacia el con violencia mientras conectaba un poderoso golpe a su cara que se estrellaba bajo el estallido de fuego que le mandaba directo al suelo.

Frente a Onoki y al Mizukage fue que ese hombre apareció, no era una de esas cosas mas bien se trataba de una persona completamente diferente si bien parecía un hombre común su aura agresiva y peligrosa indicaba que no lo era y la forma en que miraba al Tsuchikage era por demás espeluznante –oye tu el enanito volador- dijo con claras intenciones de provocarle y valla que si funcionaron bien, el polvo convergió en las manos de Onoki quien lanzo una serie de estacas poderosas y mortales que el enemigo rechazo con golpes eléctricos poderosos y certeros al tiempo que miraba al hombre con una gran sonrisa –jajajaja solo puedes hacer eso que patético eres enanito volador yo pensaba que serias un mejor reto- decía Kgero provocándole con insistencia al tiempo que Onoki en verdad que perdía el juicio ante tal insulto a su persona –Jinton: kona taiho (elemento polvo: cañón de polvo)- Onokijunto las manos al frente mientras el mencionado elemento se reunía en ellas y como si fuese un disparo de algún cañón de un barco pirata la bola de polvo salió disparada con una fuerza atronadora mientras que Kagero sonreía y alzaba un muro de roca, el golpe fue frontal y contrario a lo que el hombre esperaba su muro se destrozo cuando la bala de polvo estallo casi como una bomba mandándolo al aire al tiempo que el furioso Onoki empezaba a flotar en el aire –te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores!-y el tsuchikage voló contra el enemigo a toda velocidad mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de su amado elemento formando una enorme estaca aguda y asesina que se lanzo contra el enemigo que ya estaba de pie y solo pudo abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa de ver el enorme ataque tan cerca de el mientras el Tsuchikage dentro del ataque solo sonreía –MALDICION!- fue todo lo que pudo decir Kagero antes de recibir el impacto de frente mientras era arrastrado por el suelo destrozando todo a su paso mientras la sangre volaba por el aire salpicando todo a su alrededor.  
>-ok tomo nota nunca provocar a Onoki- murmuraba el kage de la niebla mientras Madara permanecía junto a el bastante serio y estoico mirando fijamente al frente<br>-el siempre ha tenido ese carácter tan volátil- dijo el hombre pelinegro al tiempo que 4 tengus aparecían en el sitio lanzándose contra ellos

El mizukage estaba listo para la lucha pero fue Madara quien se le adelanto saltando al frente mientras sus enemigos corrían contra el, una espada cayo atravesándolo de lado a lado de una manera casi fantasmal al tiempo que Madara lanzaba una patada al frente, le dio directo a la cara a uno de los demonios que se precipito al suelo mientras el hombre empuñaba su enorme espada –jajajaja un ningen no puede alzar el arma de un tengu es imposible- dijo otro de los demonios mientras se lanzaba contra el Uchiha, su espada cayo con fuerza y el metal resonó cuando Madara alzaba la espada del demonio caído para bloquear el ataque del enemigo al tiempo que el demonio abría los ojos en shock al ver lo que pasaba –eso…eso no puede ser como puedes alzar esa espada!- dijo por completo histérico al tiempo que el serio y calmado Uchiha solo alzaba una ceja ante la cara en shock del demonio frente a el –no solo puedo alzarla…Uchia ninpou:hononoken (arte ninja Uchiha: espada llameante)- soplo suavemente mientras el fuego rojo abordaba la hoja del arma y el demonio frente a el perdía todo el color de la cara, al tiempo que la espada envuelta en llamas se lanzaba contra el, alzo su arma en busca de defenderse pero fue inútil el golpe fue si bien detenido no se pudo contener, al golpear espada contra espada el fuego salió despedido de la espada de Madara quemando el rostro del demonio que gritando de dolor bajo su guardia y de un tajo el pelinegro le arrancó la cabeza, el tengo en el suelo se alzo mas que molesto lanzándose contra Madara a toda velocidad pero este solo le miro de reojo antes de lanzarle su espada con todas sus fuerzas, el arma se hundió en su pecho con fuerza atravesándolo de lado a lado mientras que los otros dos tengus le lanzaban miradas de odio, al mismo tiempo unos cuantos Zetusus 6 para se exactos brotaron del suelo dividiéndose en dos al tiempo que la fuerza ofensiva se dejaba ir contra Madara que solo los miro con algo de decepción –atacar todos de frente es una idiotez…Katon: taiyo furea (elemento fuego: llamarada solar)- y el Uchiha soplo una lengua de fuego brillante y roja que ardía con un calor tan abrasador que el mismo mizukage a mas de 10 metros de distancia y a espaldas de Madara sintió el calor mientras la onda de fuego se lanzaba contra los enemigos que solo pudieron hacer una cosa –AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- gritaron con fuerza al tiempo que eran reducidos a cenizas en menos de un minuto, el fuego se extinguió dejando solo suelo quemado a su paso mientras algunas rocas y restos de escombros yacían a medio fundir en el suelo al tiempo que el pelinegro miraba al kage y al samurái a su lado  
>-eso es ser despiadado- dijo Daisuke mientras miraba como Madara comenzaba a caminar por la zona devastada rechazando a su enemigos con facilidad y calcinándoles hasta la muerte<br>-por algo es un ninja tan temido…menos mal que estamos del mismo lado- completo el Mizikage al tiempo que el joven samurái lo sentía

El viento cambio repentinamente de dirección y comenzó a fluir contra ellos a toda velocidad, la espada de Daisuke Murasame se desenfundo a toda prisa y casi pareció brillar bajo el sol mientras lanzaba el corte con fuerza su espalda deteniendo en el acto la cuchillada de aire mientras que frente a el un ser semejante a los otros aparecía la diferencia es que casi parecía hecho de aire y le miraba como retándole a un duelo –valla pues cuantas cosas de estas hay- dijo el espadachín mientras se lanzaba contra la criatura de viento que alzando las manos creaba un pilar de aire que absorbía a su oponene armado mandándolo al cielo mientras el como un vendaval de aire volaba contra el soplando con fuerza, el choque del aire contra la espada fue poderoso produciendo un silbido gigantesco al tiempo que Daisuke salía volando lejos de ahí mientras el enemigo volaba contra el a toda velocidad –ya me quede solo- murmuro el mizukage antes de que el suelo retumbase y a sus espaldas un enorme ser tan idéntico a los otros aprecia pero este tenia un gema azul oscura en el pecho y su cuerpo despedía electricidad en niveles industriales de un modo que solo el mismo Raikage podría igualar y para colmo lo estaba mirado fijamente –yo y mi bocota- dijo el kage mientras el monstruo se lanzaba contra el en u estallido eléctrico que barría con todo al tiempo que puños de roca abrazaban los puños del hombre que se trenzaba contra su oponente en un choque de poder mientras el suelo se despedazaba bajo la presión de los dos colosos que se trenzaban en una lucha física que claro aquel ente tenia las de ganar, el mizukage sonrió mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas jalando al monstruo sobre su cuerpo y mandándolo a volar al tiempo que el rodaba sobre el suelo solo para alzar una serie de estacas de roca que atrapaban a la criatura con fuerza y violencia alzándose poco a poco hasta el cielo al tiempo que el hombre se levantaba del piso solo para mirar como las puntas de sus pilares asesinos estallaban bajo el resplandor de la electricidad del enemigo al tiempo que este le miraba con ojos molestos por tal truco que de verdad le había dolido bastante.

Sarutobi estaba mas que molesto no solo el sanin de las serpientes había revivido sino que el era el responsable de crear esas abominaciones que habían aparecido de pronto para destrozar todo y ahora mismo estaba atacando a Sarutobi con todo, las serpientes venenosas reptaban por el suelo mientras que el sandaime saltaba al aire y trazando sellos atraía miles de tejas de los edificios cercanos desencadenando una lluvia de misiles contra el sanin de las serpientes que se hundía en el suelo escapando del poderoso ataque de su maestro –kukukuku aun recuerdo ese jutsu sensei… tu recuerdas este- dijo Orochimaru saliendo del suelo a una buena distancia mientras trazaba sellos y del suelo una gigantesca serpiente de roca se alzaba con enormes y largos colmillos lanzándose contra el rejuvenecido hokage que solo vio al animal serpentear a su alrededor rodeándole con fuerza mientras comenzaba a apretarse sobre el –aaaaahhh- se quejo el sandaime mientras que su alumno de piel pálida solo miraba divertido como el hombre era aplastado por u jutsu como ese – recuerdas sensei, tu me ayudaste a desarrollar ese jutsu y ahora eso te matara kukukukukuku- las risas del hombre pelinegro resonaban en todo el sitio mientras la presión aumentaba y el tronido al quebrarse resonaba en el campo de batalla –descansa en paz Sarutobi_sensei kukukukukukuku- las risas de Orochimaru eran espeluznantes y resonaban con fuerza en todos lados; Las hermanas de la tormenta corrían por las calles en busca de un refugio para su feudal que solo podía maldecir su debilidad en ese momento era solo un estorbo cuando en realidad debería ser de ayuda, a sus lados los otros miembros prominentes de las naciones elementales corrían junto a el resguardados por las escoltas de los kages al tiempo que se cubrían de los ataques poderoso de los enemigos, su camino fue interrumpido cuando un par de tengus aparecieron cerrándoles el paso mientras sonreían espeluznantes y devoraban con la mirada a las mujeres –mira parece que tenemos suerte jejejeje- decía uno de ellos mientras miraba a las hermanas al frente del grupo –si es verdad, ya encontramos a nuestras nuevas mujeres jejejejeje- desnudaban con los ojos a las hermanas que solo parpadeaban molestas mientras las venas pulsaban en sus frentes al tiempo que los tengu se abalanzaban contra ellas con claras intenciones de abusar de ellas mientras su chakra brillaba y ellas se rodeaban de poder mientras atacaban a la vez –arashi no kyokoku (cañón de la tormenta)- lanzaron sus manos casi como garras mientras el poder de ambas se combinaba en un gigantesco estallido de poder que barría con todo a su paso mientras los tengu eran aplastados con fuerza y todo en su camino dejaba de existir tras el enorme poder que liberaron las hermanas  
>-jajajaja alguien las hizo enojar y bien muerto tuvo que terminar jajajajaja- se reía Killer Bee a la distancia mientras se batía en un duelo a espadas contra un par de tengus mientras que el poderoso jutsu se desvanecía a la distancia.<p>

El ente de aire estaba en el suelo firme y calmado mientras buscaba a su blanco que no aparecía por ningún lado, Daisuke había caído justo ahí y cuando el apareció el samurái ya no estaba y eso claro era algo bastante extraño sobretodo considerando que le había golpeado con bastante fuerza no debería de ser capaz de seguir moviéndose pero claro el espadachín tenia otras ideas en ese momento –kami shito (hoja de dios)- la espada de Daisuke cayo con fuerza mientras todo el suelo se dividía mucho mas de lo normal y el ente de aire recibía el impacto de frente al tiempo que era empujado por el mismo mientras Daisuke miraba con cierta alegría como el ser era cortado en dos aunque esa alegría se esfumo cuando la criatura se volvió por completo aire y empezó a flotar a su alrededor –genial de todos los oponentes que me pudieron tocar elegí a uno que no puedo cortar en dos- dijo el espadachín mientras el enemigo se lanzaba contra el en un torrente de aire mientras el hombre de la espada la blandía al frente como medio de defensa cortando el aire en dos mientras realizaba el mismo ataque de hacia un segundo creando otro corte mas al suelo mientras que su oponente solo flotaba en el aire como mirándole con burla –genial ahora se esta riendo de mi- se quejo Daisuke mientras se lanzaba contra el ser etéreo ;por su parte en otra zona donde la batalla resonaba con fuerza A se alzaba del suelo con ira mientras su cuerpo entero destilaba electricidad al encarar a su enemigo que le mantenía una mirada fija en el mientras se colocaba en pose de pelea mientras que el raikage solo le miraba con ojos agresivos al tiempo que una sonrisa confiada adornaba su rostro –si quieres pelear te encoraste con la horma de tu zapato- y el chakra de A estallo con fuerza mientras todo su poder se desataba en un brillo eléctrico y mortal a tiempo que su muy celebre armadura eléctrica hacia acto de presencia infundiendo su cuerpo con el poder extra y destrozando el suelo mientras miraba al enemigo que permanecía relativamente serio en su posición inicial, se lanzo contra el a toda velocidad vuelto un destello eléctrico poderoso y agresivo mientras que su energía se expandía sobre el, el suelo se resquebrajaba mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad al tiempo que saltaba al aire y lanzaba el poderoso golpe contra su adversario que alzaba un muro de roca que no pudo detener el golpe, el puño de A atravesó con facilidad mientras llegaba al rostro de aquel enigmático ser la lucha del raikage estaba dando inicio a todo poder.

Lejos de ellos por su cuenta el rubio Ishura saltaba por el aire mientras esquivaba las chuchillas de aire que el enemigo le estaba lanzando con fuerza mientras giraba etéreo como un minitornado violento y poderoso que destrozaba todo a su paso al tiempo que el rubio solo trazaba sellos, de su boca un enorme dragón de fuego salió a toda velocidad golpeando el tornado con fuerza, el suelo crujió mientras el calor abrasador rodeaba todo y Naruto aterrizaba solo para ver como el fuego se movía tomando la forma de su enemigo que se lanzaba contra el a todo poder, un rastro de fuego quedaba a su espalda mientras sus pasos retumbaban en el suelo y su golpe llameante se dirigía a la cara del Ishura –suiton: Yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- el disco de agua apareció en su mano mientras interceptaba el golpe de su adversario que de inmediato dejaba salir el humo al tiempo que el fuego se extinguía al estar en contacto con el agua del rubio que daba vueltas de manera furiosa hasta que de pronto se detuvo solo para colapsarse sobre Naruto atrapándolo en un enorme látigo de agua que lo alzaba al aire mientras el ojiazul solo podía ver como esa criatura ahora asumía una forma mas liquida mientras lo alzaba por el aire –Raiton: hoden (elemento rayo: descarga)- el brazo de Naruto brillo mientras la electricidad le invadía y corría por el agua contra aquella criatura que resentía el poderoso ataque gritando de dolor mientras el agua caía al suelo y el rubio era liberado solo para ver como la gema de su pecho cambiaba de color a un azul oscuro mientras la electricidad brillaba en esa criatura que corría contra el rubio de muevo, los puños de Naruto se electrificaron y lanzo el poderoso golpe al frente chocando contra el golpe de ese ser tan raro, el choque fue tremendo desatando un brillante estallido de electricidad estática al tiempo que Naruto lanzaba una patada al estomago de la bestia, recibió el golpe de lleno retrocediendo un poco mientras que se lanzaba de nuevo contra el rubio sujetándole la cabeza antes de propinarle un fuerte cabezazo que lo hizo trastabillar antes de que el monstruo alzara sus manos evocando una espada eléctrica que dejaba caer sobre Naruto quien alzo un muro de roca solida entre el y el monstruo, la electricidad se desvaneció y esa criatura se volvió de nuevo de piedra atravesando con facilidad su defensa para propinarle u poderoso golpe a la quijada mandándolo al aire antes de reasumir forma de viento y como si fuese un tornado horizontal giro en el aire antes de que una lengua de aire le golpeara con fuerza mandando al rubio al suelo dejándolo estampado contra el suelo mientras esa criatura volvía a su forma eléctrica y avanzaba a paso lento hacia Naruto –(ok eso es un problema como derroto a algo que toma la forma de lo que le lanzo)- se preguntaba el rubio al tiempo que saltaba esquivando el poderoso golpe que se hundía en el suelo en un destello de electricidad salvaje.

Mito estaba mas que molesta mientras trazaba sellos y atacaba a sus enemigos se sentía algo rara si bien su chakra estaba algo disminuido pensaba ella que era por estarlo conteniendo tanto tiempo pero no era así algo andaba mal en ella y no tenia idea de que era sin duda alguien había hecho algo muy malo con ella -hola Mito- saludo el hombre de voz perversa mientras aparecía frente a la mujer no era otro sino el enmascarado que la miraba con cierta burla en sus ojos –Tu! Que haces aquí supongo que viniste a terminar el trabajo sucio de tus hombres- dijo la mujer pelirroja mientras el enmascarado solo negaba a sus palabras y miraba c ala mujer con su ojos rojo en forma avanzada y los anillos del otro casi brillando –mírame bien Mito Uzumaki mi amo quiere que hagas eso que programó en ti…se el vehículo y mátalo- los ojos del enmascarado brillaron mientras Mito se sujetaba la cabeza gritando de dolor al tiempo que solo se desplomaba al suelo de rodillas antes de alzarse del mismo y mirar al enmascarado con una sonrisa malévola en su cara y sus ojos con un mortal y asesino brillo, la mujer se desvaneció en el aire mientras el hombre solo sonreía –(me pregunto si Naruto ira a ser capaz de enfrentarla jajajajaja)- sus pensamientos estaban seguros de la victoria al tiempo que no muy lejos de donde el estaba el fuego azul estallaba con fuerza mientras Madara o al menos la versión buena de este lanzaba sus propias flamas rojas y poderosas antes de alzar la vista con cierto asombro a la hermosa mujer sobre el muro a medio derrumbar  
>-valla que alegre estoy de verte de nuevo Madara_chan- dijo ella mientras le sonreía con arrogancia y gran altivez al hombre que solo la miraba fijamente<br>-creo que habías muerto en Iwa hacia años… Azula- dijo el hombre pelinegro mientras ella solo le sonreía con mas arrogancia y alzaba sus hombros con cierto desinterés  
>-eso paso hace mucho, yo solo fui revivida y sabes de que tengo ganas… de derrotarte esta vez Madara_chan- salto al aire mientras sus manos se inundaban de electricidad y la mujer lanzaba un poderoso relámpago que el hombre pelinegro apenas eludía mientras este despedazaba el suelo y Madara la encaraba con sus ojos rojos<br>-eres mas poderosa que antes- dijo con calma mientras su sharingan examinaba a esa pelinegra de pies a cabeza  
>-no tienes idea Madara_chan no tienes idea- y trazando sellos a una velocidad que el sharingan casi pierde su pecho se inflamo y las flamas azules volaron tomando la forma de un poderoso dragón que se lanzo contra el Uchiha que solo le miraba aproximarse mientras el fuego le envolvía por completo en un pilar azul y quemante, no por nada ella era Azula la princesa de fuego dela aldea de Iwa.<p>

* * *

><p>Y el capitulo acabo como vimos cada quien ya tiene su oponente lo que nos anticipa grandes luchas en el horizonte aunque varias dudas grandes me asaltan la mente, que fue de sarutobi?, que le paso a Mito? De donde se conocen Madara y Azula si contar claro con que ira a pasar en su lucha, muchas dudas y pocas respuestas eso si me dan ganas de que sea mañana cuanto antes a ustedes no<br>_a todos nos dan ganas de eso (el autor sonríe)  
>es cierto por lo menos dinos que será de todo mundo (el autor no dice nada)<br>quiero saber que diablos le paso a Mito (el autor sonríe)  
>y que va a pasar con azula también(el autor de nuevo calla) <em>  
>hay que esperar para saber que pasara con eso pero eso si espero que les guste lo que tengo planeado jejeje<p>

hasta laproxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con azula se queda con el rubio o se va con alguien mas que dicen


	206. C203: Maestro vs alumno

Hola gente como les va espero que bien porque el día de hoy vamos a empezar a ver mucha acción en este arco de batallas después de todo es tiempo de que inicie formalmente la lucha de los kages y de sepamos de que están hechos esos hombre tan amados y en algunos casos temidos por sus aldeas bueno para que parloteo tanto mejor pasemos a los reviews  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si naruto supiera esa tecnica seria muy util el punto es deseara aprenderla lo de azula ya se decidio y si las cosas se estan poniendo mas que interesantes  
><strong>alex<strong>:si es verda el madara bueno se anda luciendo y es cierto debe haber alguna razon prla que mito no resistio sera que si esta preñada, lo de ryuusetsu no se en cuanto a lo de koyuki si ese director la sigue a todos lados el ssueño de jiraiya se raliza una pelicula desu obr luteraria  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>: de hecho mito no esta siendo controlada a ella le paso algo mas yaveras que es eventualmente y si sobre lo de azula te apoyo en eso  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:si va a ser dificil de vencer eso si la vence jejeje lo del polvo no se recuerda que kurotshi no la domina mucho que digamos en cuanto a lo de la forma hollow si onoki lo ve se ns muere de un infarto  
>no fueron muchos reviews pero aun asi fue grato responderlos ahora si al capitulo<br>_que bien es hora de la acción (el autor que asiente)  
>espero que halla muchas pelea (el autor de nuevo asiente)<br>y que veamos que es de azula (el autor le mira con duda)  
>ira a caer ante Naruto (el autor suspira)<br>_lo de ella ya esta decidido y espero que les guste o que pasara bueno disfruten de la lectura

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 203: Maestro vs alumno<strong>

Los demonios tengu continuaban con su feroz ataque mientras los samuráis se desplomaban al suelo tras sus inmisericordes acciones ofensivas, los clones de zetsu continuaban emergiendo de todos lados atacando con estacas de roca y demás armas afiladas y cortantes degollando a los espadachines que luchaban con fuerza por salvar a los civiles atrapados en semejante ataque, las victimas iban en aumento cada segundo mas muertos mientras el enemigo no se cansaba de atacar al tiempo que un grupo de clones del hombre planta arrinconaba a una familia que escapaba de la batalla, estaban atrapados y sin escape cuando apareció el ninja rapero y de lentes atacando con fuerza mientras cantaba un montón de cosas en rima que francamente eran demasiado extrañas, quizá eran alguna clase de distracción ya que su aparición repentina había tomado a los clones con la guardia baja y cuando empezó a cantar se miraron entre si sin saber realmente que hacer o decir ante eso y claro aprovechando ese mortal descuido Killer Bee los asesinaba uno tras otro mientras la familia escapaba a toda velocidad alejándose de esa mortal batalla al tiempo que el joven hijo de aquella pareja un niño de no mas de 10 años se giraba para ver al hombre de la nube en plena batalla –muchas gracias Ninja_san eres mi héroe!- grito el pequeño antes de seguir corriendo junto a sus padres al tiempo que Bee se agachaba eludiendo el ataque de uno de los zetsus y contra atacaba con fuerza, en su rostro había una enorme sonrisa mientras luchaba contra sus enemigos ese chico ahora le consideraba un héroe y el claro que no le iba a decepcionar después de todo cada niño merece una persona a que admirar sin importar sus rarezas, los clones se lanzaron contra el con todo su poder al tiempo que Bee desenfundaba sus espadas y detenía sus lianas que trataban de sujetarle corándolas con gran facilidad al tiempo que saltaba al aire electrificándolas, cayo sobre el suelo hundiendo sus armas en el suelo y libero una poderosa burbuja eléctrica que mando a sus oponentes al aire al tiempo que un gran tengu aparecía en escena; se lanzo contra Bee con su espada en la mano brillando pesada y agresiva mientras trataba de cortarle en dos cosa nada fácil considerando lo elusivo que podía llegar a ser el ex jinchuriki que ahora mismo estaba deteniendo su arma con sus espadas al tiempo que no paraba de hablar ni menos de hacer rimas –porque no cierras la boca- dijo el molesto demonio al tiempo que arremetía con mas fuerza , el metal resonó con fuerza cuando las espadas chocaron.

Bee salto al aire eludiendo el corte que pretendía dividirle en dos mientras que el Tengu escupía algo de fuego bastante raro, el ninja de la nube se tiro al suelo y rodando en el mismo se alejo del ataque del demonio mientras mandaba sus espadas al aire, trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras evocaba un poderoso relámpago que lanzo de frente a su adversario que no pudo reaccionar por estar enfocado en su ataque, el golpe fue directo a su pecho mientras lo mandaba directo al suelo y Bee se alzaba corriendo contra el mientras atrapaba sus espadas que caían del cielo y se lanzaba en un poderoso ataque, de nuevo el poder inundo sus armas mientras soltaba un fuerte golpe, la espada del tengu se atravesó pero la fuerza fue tal que su arma fue desviada a un lado era una pena que en ese momento Bee usara dos armas, la segunda espada entro en el cuerpo del demonio por la unión del cuello en su armadura, de un solo tajo Bee le destrozo la garganta y su sangre de tintes morados comenzó a derramarse mientras la vida poco a poco abandonaba al demonio, Bee esbozo una gran sonrisa antes de enfocar a otro grupo de clones de Zetsu y señalarles con su espada manchada de sangre  
>-los voy a destrozar porque esta lucha la tengo que ganar- dijo el sonriente ninja, si en definitiva Bee era un shinobi muy capaz aunque a veces podía ser tan raro.<p>

Las hermanas de la tormenta estaban luchando con fuerza alrededor de los feudales, sus balas de aire y relámpagos volaban por todos lados mandando al aire a cuanto enemigo de atravesara en su camino al tiempo que los samuráis llegaban para apoyarles en la protección de dichas personas –estos tipos nunca se cansan verdad nesan- dijo Yumiko mientras lanzaba una onda de viento que alzaba al aire a varios zetsus que lanzando lianas de sus manos se re anclaban al suelo no sin antes ser electrocutados con fuerza por el poderoso relámpago lanzado por la mayor de esas chicas –es un cuento de nunca acabar estos tipos no comprenden que no pueden derrotarnos- decía la mayor de ellas al tiempo que el suelo se destrozaba y uno de los zetsus aparecía abrazándola con fuerza mientras apretaba sus brazos como látigos de carne tratando de matar a la mujer, infortunadamente una de sus manos fue a parara a donde no debía y apretó con fuerza uno de los pechos de ella –oh eso le va a doler a la platita jejejeje- se reía Yumiko a la distancia mientras una vena pulsaba con fuerza en la frente de su hermana de ojos cerrados que solo podía sentir como el coraje brotaba de ella con una fuerza inusitada al tiempo que con una fuerza casi inhumana se liberaba del agarre del clon que solo le miraba darse la vuelta con una mirada que en verdad prometía mucho sufrimiento en el futuro cercano –COMO TE ATREVES A MONOSEARME!- y si ella ataco con fuerza, una patada ascendente subió por el aire cargada de brillante electricidad mucha mas de la que normalmente ponía en ese golpe y fue directo a la entrepierna del clon que recibió el violento golpe con fuerza, no se detuvo ahí ante las miradas de asombro de todo mundo su pierna continuo subiendo mientras la electricidad inundaba al pobre clon desafortunado que para sorpresa de todo mundo acabo partido a la mitad mientras la pierna de Kumiko ascendía al cielo dejando tras de si un rastro de brillante electricidad mientras las mitades del clon caían al suelo sin vida, todos los varones que vieron eso solo pudieron cerrar las piernas mientras sentían el tan llamado "dolor hermano" al ver esa cruel y violenta manera de morir sin duda esas chicas eran algo muy serio a la hora de un combate mas cuando se trataba de atacar a los pervertidos, según palabras de Kumiko quien ahora mismo estaba desquitando su coraje con quien se le atravesara fuese zetsu, tengo e incluso uno que otro samurái  
>-jajajajaja cuando mi nesan esta así es mejor no meterse en su camino jajajajaja- se reía Yumiko a la distancia mientras un estallido eléctrico brillaba a la distancia al parecer ella tenia mucha razón en eso<p>

Regresando a la zona principal del conflicto un hombre de cabellos negros y rostro pálido miraba con una gran sonrisa como su gran serpiente de rocas duras y pesadas aplastaba con fuerza a su mentor, ya no parecía estarse moviendo y eso solo hacia sonreír aun mas a Orochimaru quien asumía la victoria era solo de el –kukukukuku, es una pena que no me dieras verdadera pelea sensei- decía Orochimaru mas que listo para retirarse de aquel lugar cuando el crujir resonó, se dio la vuelta solo para ver como su gran serpiente de roca comenzaba a llenarse de cientos de gritas antes de que estallase con fuerza en una lluvia de escombros mientras que el sandaime aparecía entre todo el polvo y tierra con una mirada seria en su rostro mientras encaraba a su alumno –como hiciste eso, mi ataque debería haberte matado- dijo el sanin al tiempo que saltaba eludiendo la gran bala de tierra que el hokage le disparo con fuerza mientras el pelinegro se alejaba un poco mas de el al tiempo que Sarutobi son esbozaba una sonrisa y se sacudía un poco de polvo de los hombros –siempre te dije que tu arrogancia y exceso de confianza eran tus peores defectos y veo que nunca los corregiste, además no olvides que yo te ayude a crear ese jusu se como funciona además, soy joven de nuevo Orochimaru mi poder esta al máximo no como en nuestra anterior batalla!- grito el sandaime mientras se lanzaba contra el con todas sus fuerzas sus puños se movieron a toda velocidad lanzándose contra el sanin de las serpientes mientras este se movía con agilidad eludiendo los fuertes golpes de su mentor que no se detenía en su ataque mientras que Orochimaru simplemente le esquivaba, fue por un descuido que el hokage le golpeo o eso pensaba el hombre de cabellos negros mientras su estomago se hundía bajo el puño de Sarutobi que con gran velocidad lanzaba otro fuerte golpe, el rostro de Orochimaru se ladeo mientras el puño de Sarutobi le golpeaba en el rostro mientras que el sanin caía al suelo con el labio roto, la sangre cayo de su labio desgarrado mientras se daba la vuelta alzando sus manos del las cuales salían las serpientes mientras el sandaime saltaba para escapar del ataque de su alumno renegado mientras se levantaba del suelo  
>-ya veo eres mas fuerte que antes sensei… pero eso no cambiara nada- el sanin trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras de su boca volaba una bola de fuego<p>

Sarutobi reacciono a tiempo cubriéndose con un muro de roca que se alzo del suelo con fuerza mientras que el sandaime saltaba sobre el muro y miraba como su antiguamente consentido alumno se alzaba del suelo de nuevo sobre una serpiente de roca que reptaba a la distancia –si eso no funciono antes Orochumari que te dice que servirá ahora- declaro el sandaime mientras el sanin solamente esbozaba una sonrisa perversa al tiempo que trazaba mas sellos y el suelo retumbaba a tiempo que su invocación de piedra comenzaba a ensancharse mientras largos cuellos salían de su cuerpo al tiempo que mas cabezas se generaban en el y abrían sus bocas enormes de colmillos duros mientras que Sarutobi miraba cono la sencilla serpiente se había vuelto un enorme monstruo que le miraba como si el hombre fuese solo un bocadillo –como puedes ver lo mejore un poco que te parece ahora sensei- decía el perverso hombre mientras las cabezas de su animal se lanzaban contra el hombre de la hoja los golpes eran poderosos y todo retumbaba con fuerza al tiempo que Sarutobi saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo las quijadas de esa rara serpiente que ahora mas bien parecía una especie de hidra que trataba de comérselo, salto por todos lados mientras una de las cabezas le cortaba el paso por el costado derecho, se dio la vuelta y del suelo otra mas apareció evitándole escapar, el animal repto hasta estar frente a el mientras sus cabezas se abrían sobre el sandaime como un depredador al asecho al tiempo que el sanin solo sonreía a la distancia –ahora si muere sensei- decía el hombre de cabellos negros mientras atacaba con fuerza su poderoso animal, sus cabezas cayeron al suelo enterrándose en la tierra mientras el suelo retumbaba con fuerza y el sandaime se perdía debajo de la lluvia de escombros y fragmentos de roca, su risa resonaba con fuerza en aquel sitio mientras que su ataque seguía hundiéndose en la tierra sepultando a Sarutobi bajo tierra con mucha fuerza mientras que el hombre solo miraba su obra a la distancia, el suelo bajo Orochimaru se hundió y apenas alcanzo a reaccionar para quitarse de la zona donde las estacas de tierra brotaban con fuerza destrozándose unas a otras al tiempo que Sarutobi aparecía emergiendo del suelo como siempre lo hacia el poderoso sanin  
>-que pasa Orochimaru se te olvido que yo te enseñe a hacer esto- la sonrisa del hombre era enorme al tiempo que el sanin miraba su ataque de múltiples cabezas por completo inmóvil<br>-siempre supe que eras un cobarde sensei sino porque escapaste de mi bello ataque- decía el hombre pelinegro mientras señalaba a la serpiente inmóvil como estatua a la distancia  
>-solo hice lo que tu harías aunque se que esto no lo puedes hacer…Doton: tochi no onami (elemento tierra: gran ola de tierra)- y golpeo el suelo con sus manos.<p>

El suelo entero se estremeció mientras el sandaime era alzado del suelo al tiempo que la colosal ola de tierra y escombros aparecía con fuerza lanzándose contra el pálido hombre que pese a la sorpresa alcanzaba a alzar un muro grueso y alto que resistía de frente el violento impacto, la tierra se movía con fuerza empujándole sin piedad mientras Orochimaru hacia acopio de fuerzas infundiéndole mas chakra a su defensa mientras que Sarutobi se dejaba arrastrar por la tierra hasta que paso a un lado del sanin que solo le vio en shock, por estarse defendiendo del ataque había quedado expuesto –Doton: doryundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- el suelo se removió mientras a un lado del sandaime aparecía el enorme ataque lanzándose contra Orochimaru quien no alcanzo a reaccionar, fue un golpe de frente que le llego con fuerza mientras las enormes quijadas le sujetaban con fuerza y lo embestida contra su propio muro despedazándole en el acto y le arrastraba contra la ola de tierra que seguía caminando al tiempo que el dragón se arrastraba contra el suelo que fluía en su contra al tiempo que Sarutobi se dejaba alejar por la ola de tierra mientras el estruendo del choque de fuerzas resonaba por todos lados al tiempo que el dragón se hundía en el suelo y se perdía poco a poco en el mismo mientras que Sarutobi miraba como el sanin desaparecía entre los escombros bajo su poderoso jutsu.

Mientras tanto en las cales caóticas de la ciudad un pilar de brillantes flamas azules ardía con fuerza mientras se extinguían poco a poco revelando al hombre pelinegro que se mantenía intacto en ese lugar ante la mirada divertida de la mujer de cabellos negros que solo le sonreía –aun puedes hacer ese truco para que no te toquen eh Madara_chan- dijo con calma mientras que el Uchiha le miraba con su seriedad tan clásica en el al tiempo que daba un paso al frente –Azula no puedes ganarme y lo sabes mejor retírate antes de que pierda mi paciencia- dijo el hombre de la armadura mientras que ella solo le sonreía con cierto grado de arrogancia al tiempo que daba un par de pasos a aproximándose a Madara que solo le miraba con calma y claro con esos ojos rojos tan fijos y penetrantes al tiempo que ella solo se quedaba quieta cruzada de brazos mientras lo miraba con calma al tiempo que alzaba una ceja –sabes esos ojos tuyos siempre me parecieron muy interesantes…aunque en realidad no son tan buenos ni cuenta te has dado- dijo ella con calma antes de estallar en una bola de fuego mientras Madara se volvía intangible eludiendo así el acabar carbonizado por el ataque de su enemiga –eso no te servirá Azula- declaro con seriedad el hombre al tiempo que regresaba a la normalidad en busca de la mujer –enserio- Madara abrió los ojos al sentirlo, se descuido solo un segundo y ahora mismo estaba volando por el aire inmerso en un enorme shock eléctrico mientras el relámpago emergía de los dedos de Azula a su espalda lanzando la brillante electricidad con fuerza mientras que el hombre Uchiha solo podía quejarse de dolor entras parte de su armadura se rompía bajo la presión del poderosos ataque, la energía se disipo y Madara cayo de pie en el suelo con el cuerpo un poco aturdido al tiempo que Azula se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad, sus puños brillaron de fuego azul mientras lanzaba el fuerte golpe contra el hombre semi paralizado que miraba como la mujer lanzaba el llameante golpe contra el le dio directo en el rostro y Madara cayo al suelo antes de ser alzado por la fuerte patada de la mujer que trazaba sellos a toda velocidad – Katon:boppatsu (elemento fuego: estallido)- y de su boca salió una onda de fuego que detono con fuerza lanzando a Madara a volar mientras el sentía el calor del ataque de su enemiga que solo le sonreía con su tradicional arrogancia al verle caer a la distancia –igual que en los viejos tiempos verdad Madara_chan- dijo Azula mientras un fugaz recuerdo pasaba por su mente

Flash back inicia

Estaba en una campiña rocosa su aldea recién había sido atacada por un poderoso hombre que ahora mismo acababa de salir volando por el estallido azul y ella le sonreía con arrogancia, nunca en su vida un hombre de todo Iwa había logrado derrotarle ye estaba mas que segura de que ese atacante no seria la excepción, pero comprendió la magnitud de su error cuando Madara peleo enserio y le derroto de aquella manera, su preciado fuego azul nunca fue rival para ese extraño fuego negro que consumía todo y no parecía querer dejar de ardes, sus relámpagos asesinos nunca pudieron atravesar esa espectral silueta que se formo a su alrededor y cuando sus ojos se cruzaron acabo atada a una especie de cruz blanca en un mundo que en su vida había visto  
>-que me hiciste déjame ir ahora maldito bastardo si te atreves a violarme te juro que me las pagaras- decia la molesta mujer al tiempo que Madara le miraba con calma<br>-no se porque piensas que haría eso, eres alguien de temer, muy pocos son los que me han orillado a usar estos poderes y tu eres una por eso te felicito- dijo el hombre pelinegro al tiempo que la mujer solo parpadeaba un segundo antes de sonreír  
>-oh que dulce el tierno Madara_chan se enamoro de la poderosa y sexy princesa del fuego jejejejeje- su voz sonaba arrogante y segura mientras que Madara solo alzaba una ceja ante sus palabras<br>-enamorado de ti yo?, no me hagas reír eres engreída, arrogante, desesperante, agresiva y una completa demente, sin duda eres un encanto de mujer- dijo el Uchiha usando uno de esos comentarios tan irónicos que siempre usaba Tobirama cuando trataba de bromear con su hermano  
>-si me sigues diciendo cosas tan lindas yo seré quien acabe abusando de ti Madara_chan jejeje- el Uchiha solo pudo parpadear ante esa respuesta o ella no comprendía el sentido de la ironía o de verdad a Madara no le había salido nada bien<br>-eso nunca pasara Azula, esta será la ultima vez que nos veamos, pero por la batalla muchas gracias y hasta nunca- el hombre se desvaneció en el aire mientras Azula quedaba inconsciente.

Despertó varias horas después mientras los escuadrones de rescate de la aldea quienes la hacían reaccionar temiendo que algo malo le hubiese pasado a la mujer que solo miraba a su alrededor en busca del konohense, no le dijo nada a sus compatriotas solo se alejo de ahí caminando algo molesta por haber sido derrotada de ese modo pero eso si con una enigmática sonrisa en su rostro –(algún día Madara_chan tu y yo volveremos a bailar )- pensaba la mujer mientras desaparecía a la distancia

Flash back fin

Madara se alzo del suelo despacio mientras miraba ala mujer frente a el sonriéndole de esa manera tan altiva y engreída en definitiva ese mote de "princesa del fuego" se le había subido a la cabeza hacia mucho tiempo y por lo visto no deseaba dejarlo ir sin dar algo de batalla –anda Madara_chan pelea enserio o voy a pesar que te haz vuelto mas débil- dijo Azula con esa sonrisa mientras trazaba los sellos y cargaba su poderoso ataque, al mismo tiempo el Uchiha le miro con ojos fríos y duros antes de tomar su decisión si ella quería pelear entonces pelearía contra ella trazo los sellos a toda velocidad y ambos atacaron a la vez –Katon: karyundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- el enorme reptil de flamas azules voló por aire mientras rugía poderoso abalanzándose contra el dragón rojizo de Madara chocaron con fuerza mientras daban vueltas uno alrededor del otro alzándose al cielo al tiempo que se atacaban con fuerza hasta que estallaron en el aire en una gigantesca explosión.

-ese estallido fue enorme, Madara_sama ha de estar luchando con alguien muy poderoso- decía al viento Sarutobi mientras miraba como la bola de fuego brillaba a la distancia y el sandaime consideraba ir a asistirle aunque en realidad no lo necesitaba, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando se agacho eludiendo el misil de piedra que broto del suelo abriendo un enorme agujero en el piso, despacio del mismo emergía un golpeado y sangrante Orochimaru que en estos momentos tenia una mirada de muy pocos amigos, parte de su ropa se había ido y tenia carios cortes en todo el cuerpo sin contra claro con la sangre que le escurría de la boca mientras la suciedad en su cuerpo indicaba bien donde había estado –siempre fuiste alguien difícil de matar verdad Orochimaru- declaro Sarutobi mientras que el sanin renegado solo le miraba con ira en sus ojos por un segundo de verdad pensó que iba a volver a morir pero ahora mismo estaba mas que molesto y deseoso de revancha –voy a asesinarte sensei…katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- de la boca del hombre mientras la enorme bola de flamas candentes volaba contra el mientras el sandaime se tiraba al suelo eludiendo el poderoso ataque mientras daba un giro en el suelo y lanzaba una patada contra Orochimaru, le sostuvo el pie a Sarutobi mientras lo jalaba contra el y lanzaba al aire mientras acaba sin piedad alguna, escupió una serie de bolas de fuego que volaron por el aire golpeando a Sarutobi antes de que tocara el suelo, los pequeños estallidos lo atraparon mandándolo aun mas alto al tiempo que el malvado sanin atacaba una vez mas, ahora fue el turno de un poderoso jutsu de tierra, el piso se destrozo mientras cientos de misiles de roca largos como colmillos volaban desde el suelo lanzándose contra Sarutobi, se enterraron en su cuerpo con fuerza atravesándole de lado a lado mientras su sangre volaba por el aire y el hombre de piel pálida solo sonreía al verlo en esa situación hasta que el kage estallo en una bola de humo dejando caer las rocas al suelo –Naruto tiene razón los clones de sombra son muy útiles- dijo el hombre apareciendo a un lado del sanin mientras sus manos revestidas de piedras se lanzaban contra el rostro de Orochimaru, fue un golpe poderoso que despedazo sus puños de roca contra la cara del hombre pelinegro que salió volando por el poderoso golpe al tiempo que el sandaime evocaba mas clones de sombra, eran 5 hombres idénticos los que corrieron por el suelo mientras trazaban sellos a toda velocidad al tiempo que Orochimaru daba un giro en el aire aterrizando elegantemente en el suelo mientras miraba a su alrededor topándose con el hecho de estar rodeado por los Saturobis que le miraban con una gran sonrisa  
>-te atrape Orochimaru…Doton: torappu iwa (elemento tierra: trampa de rocas)- los 5 hombre idénticos golpearon el suelo con sus palmas inyectándole chakra en grandes cantidades.<p>

El suelo entero se estremeció ante ese acto mientras las rocas se quebraban asomándose al aire al tiempo que las líneas de roca brotaban del suelo mientras tomaban forma de largas cadenas de piedra que serpenteaban en el aire mientras el sanin trataba de salir de ahí, las cadenas de roca se lanzaron contra el sujetándole con fuerza mientras le jalaban al centro del ataque al tiempo que todas comenzaban a enroscarse en el mientras lo suspendían en el aire, -aaaaarrrrggg sensei espera- decía el adolorido hombre mientras era apretado por las líneas de roca que se ajustaban mas y mas sobre el al tiempo que Sarutobi solo le miraba con decepción –siempre fuiste alguien demasiado confiado y que no mide las consecuencias solo por eso vas a morir hoy Orochimaru- dijo el sandaime mientras trazaba los sellos y el suelo entero se estremecía con fuerza casi como si un terremoto se hubiera desatado, los ojos del sanins e abrieron como platos sabia muy bien que jutsu estaba por utilizar su maestro era su sello especial, el jutsu que el mismo desarrollo para lograr rematar a sus enemigos sin importar donde estuvieran era casi ineludible y ahora con el atado era un hecho que no iba a poder escapar de el y estaba por atacarle –Doton: sabaki no ken ( elemento tierra : la espada del juicio)- declaro con fuerza el hombre mientras el suelo sabría y una larga hoja de roca solida brotaba hacia el cielo con su afilado brillo lleno de grecas extrañas lanzándose contra el sanin en el aire, las cadenas de piedra se destrozaron mientras el arma comenzaba a penetrar al sanin dividiéndole en dos poco a poco mientras el hombre abría la boca y salía de su antigua piel escapando en el ultimo segundo aunque no salió ileso un enorme corte adornaba ahora una de sus piernas mientras el hombre aterrizaba a un lado de la enorme espada de piedra que se mantenía erguida como un gigantesco monolito al tiempo que Orochimaru solo miraba a su maestro con enojo –ese jutsus…tu nunca quisiste enseñármelo y ahora trataste de matarme con el- decía acusadora mente al tiempo que el sanini trazaba sellos y se lanzaba contra Sarutobi lanzando una lluvia de rocas que volaban por el aire despedazando todo a su paso mientras que el sandaime se cubría de nuevo con un muro de piedra que se cuarteaba bajo la lluvia de misiles de roca que comenzaban a resultar mas que peligrosos ante la cercanía del sanin, Sarutobi se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al muro mientras Orochimaru aparecía brotando del suelo con una enorme sonrisa que se desvaneció cuando vio a su maestro de cara a el –creíste que caería en un truco así igual que tu…Doton: sutonshotto (elemento tierra: disparo de piedra)- y el hokage lanzo su brazo al frente mientras el muro de roca a su espalda se destrozaba dejando ir una enorme losa cuadrada de roca solida que voló por el aire hasta golpear el estomago del hombre que se precipito al suelo por el violento golpe.

El sandaime camino despacio hasta el hombre que escupía sangre mientras se levantaba del suelo, las ropas de Sarutobi estaban algo rotas pero aun as su estado era mucho mejor que el de Orochumaru que ahora mismo le estaba mirando con cierta desesperación –(como puede ser tan fuerte, sensei nunca me demostró ese poder cuando me entrenada…será por esto que lo llaman el dios shinobi)- pensaba el aterrado hombre antes de evocar a miles de serpientes que saliendo de sus mangas reptaban por el suelo lanzándose contra Sarutobi que alzo un pilar de roca para escapar de los animales que comenzaban a escalar su puesto seguro mientras saltaba al aire y este pilar se colapsaba demoliéndose en escombros que sepultaban a las invocaciones del sanin de las serpientes quien solo masculló una maldición para el hombre mayor que aunque rejuvenecido sin duda tenia años de experiencia en combate a su favor –te cansas mucho Orochimaru, parece que pusiste toda tu confianza en ese jutsu de hidra y desde entonces te has estado debilitado muy rápido, nunca aprendiste esa lección no apestes todo a un solo ataque!- lanzo el golpe dándole justo en la cara alzando al sanin en el aire al tiempo que giraba sobre si mismo para conectarle un poderoso codazo al estomago mandándolo de nuevo al suelo, escupió algo de sangre mientras se levantaba mas que furioso lanzándose contra Sarutobi en una lluvia de golpes que el sandaime bloqueaba con ciertos problemas al tiempo que lanzaba sus golpes, los derechazos conectaban contra la carne y pronto la mejilla del hokage estaba roja tras el fuerte golpe de Orochumaru quien se lanzaba en una patada voladora que el sandaime bloqueaba sujetándole con fuerza mientras lo arrojaba al aire y el caía a una buena distancia del kage de la hoja  
>-no ganaras Orochimaru y lo sabes bien- declaro Sarutobi con algo de cansancio mientras el sanin se ponía de pie<br>-no voy a perder contigo sensei no importa lo que hagas después de todo siempre he sido brillante- decía el hombre de cabellos negros al tiempo que sonreía con cierta arrogancia y el sandaime solo le miraba con calma  
>-no olvides Orochimaru que yo siempre planeo mis movimientos y tu estas muy cerca de la espada- el sanin abrió los ojos y volteo era verdad estaba demasiado cerca de la espada de piedra<p>

La gran hoja de la espada séllenlo de grietas mientras estallaba en una lluvia de agujas de piedra que caían sobre el como una lluvia mortal –AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- grito con fuerza mientras su sangre cubría el suelo del país del hierro; no muy lejos de ahí cierto hombre enmascarado estaba mirando atento la feroz lucha en la ciudad cuando percibió el poder de Orochimaru menguando –Madara, no lo dejes morir aun lo necesitamos- dijo la voz del cristal maligno al tiempo que el hombre se desvanecía en el aire y reaparecía en el sitio de la batalla, frente a el, el cuerpo del sanin tirado en el suelo con todo el cuerpo cubierto de agujas de roca mientras su sangre se derramaba por el suelo, Sarutobi caminaba despacio hacia el mientras el enmascarado se lanzaba contra el desprevenido hokage, la enorme bola de fuego le golpeaba en la espalda estallando con fuerza mandando al herido sandaime directo al suelo con grandes quemaduras en su espalda al tiempo que el enmascarado se acercaba al sanin y lo alzaba del suelo mientras miraba a Sarutobi- lamento meterme pero a este aun lo ocupamos- y se desvaneció en el aire mientras Sarutobi solo maldecía, se descuido y perdió la oportunidad de acabar con su derrotado alumno, quizá había ganado pero Orochimaru iba a regresar con mucho mas odio y deseos de venganza.

* * *

><p>Y el capitulo ha terminado como vimos, la lucha de Sarutobi ha sido enorme sin mencionar que han levantado mucho polvo y tierra y claro el sanin ha sido derrotado aunque en el ultimo segundo ha sido salvado por el madara malvado y si dimos un vistazo a la lucha de madara y azula y vimos el como se conocieron lo que sin duda fue bastante singular no creen<br>_eso no es justo! (mira indignada al autor)  
>si es cierto el ya había ganado (el autor parpadea)<br>como pudo meterse (el autor suspira)  
>aunque vimos porque Sarutobi es un kage que se metiera arruino todo (el autor asiente)<br>_es cierto quedo claro porque es un kage aunque ahora queda saber que ira a pasar con los demás en sus combates

hasta la proxima  
>att: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que tal la forma en que se conocieron madara y azula jejeje


	207. C204: Cortar el viento

Hola a todo mundo si hoy es lunes y espero que hallan tenido un muy buen fin de semana porque ha llegado la hora de empezar con la entrega de capitulo correspondiente, y que espero les guste porque aquí vamos a ver algo que en lo personal me encanta como quedo pero eso si antes los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>: bueno el sanin sobreviio porque aun lo ocupo pero no te apures no vivira mucho creeme lo de madara y azula es verdad esa pareja si que arde y con mito ya tengo una idea preestablecida y no no esta siendo controlada de nuevo  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: estoy por completo deacuerdo contigo siempre ponen a sarutobi muy debil en casi todos lados por eso quise darle su momento de esplendor al menos en un fic las habilidades del ojo de naruto no se perdieron mas bien son flamas intermedias las doradas, lo de las cadenas no son cadenas como tales son mas bien colas y solo s epueden usar cuando pierde la racionalidad  
><strong>alex<strong>:en cuanto a la pelea no lo invoco porque no vio necesidad sabia que era mas fuerte que orochimaru para que molestar a enma, lo de azula es verdad es alguien muy singular y tambien creo que solo le coquetea a madara y sabes lo del pobre zetsu hasta me dolio imaginarlo creeme  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:como dije antes mito no esta siendo controlada por madara o el cristal y si esto solo es el arranque imaginate la guerra a todo poder  
><strong>Death demon98<strong>: que bueno que te gustaron y tu solicitud d einclusion puede que pronto salga ;D  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:antes de cada pelea puede que venga un leve recuerdo de como llegaron ahi para ubicarnos mejor en el contexto porque si esta muy desvalagado todo  
><strong>leon shinoda<strong>: llendo por partes es verdad itachi fue algo debil aqui pero mas que nada porque aun no le entrena adecuadamente y si es verdad casi parece manga esto jejeje  
>bien reviews respondidos vallamos al capitulo<br>_me pregunto quien peleara hoy (el autor sonríe)  
>no nos vas a decir verdad (el autor niega)<br>supongo que hay que leer (mira la pantalla)  
>espero que sea una gran batalla (el autor asiente) <em>  
>espero que esto les guste los leo al final<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 204: Cortar el viento<strong>

Las cosas eran bastante tranquilas en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, por todos lados las personas realizaban sus labores diarias y sus quehaceres sin mayores problemas casi como si no hubiese n clima de incertidumbre y peligro global, era de hecho muy cierto que una siniestra sombra se alzaba sobre el mundo amenazando con caer sobre el y sumirle en la mas absoluta y perpetua oscuridad pero claro a los civiles eso poco o nada les importaba porque o asumían que sus ninjas les salvarían o porque simplemente se negaban a creer que algo así estuviese sucediendo en el mundo la verdad era que poco les importaba lo que le pasara al mundo mientras ellos pudieran seguir con sus simples y comunes vidas algo que claro estaba a punto de terminarse pero en este momento eso no era lo importante en la aldea de Konoha los sucesos relevantes del día de hoy estaban de hecho ocurriendo para variar en la casa Ishura.

Las chicas estaban en la sala hacia tan solo unos veinte minutos que había pasado aquello, estaban tan tranquilas como podían estar claro esta, platicaban de lo lindo y como siempre peleaban cada dos o tres minutos sobre cosas diversas pero casi siempre con cierto rubio ojiazul como la raíz de la discusión si era un día bastante normal hasta que eso paso, de un momento a otro la kitsune de nueve colas se sintió algo mareada y antes de cualquiera de ellas pudiera decir nada sobre su extraña actitud cayo al suelo con fuerza quedando inconsciente, de inmediato sus hermanas corrieron a socorrerle temiendo que fuese algún efecto secundario de la extracción del pedazo de alma de su madre que se hubiera tardado en manifestar pero no era así simplemente se había desmayado sin razón aparente y eso las tenia algo preocupadas, de inmediato fue llevada a su recamara y la zorra seguía algo ida en su mareo, por su parte una rubia con algunas nauseas injustificadas le revisaba de pies a cabeza y claro todo mundo esperaba el veredicto, fue entonces que salió algo pálida y eso si con cara de asombro total  
>-<strong>que le pasa a nuestra nesan Tsunade<strong>- pregunto Hitomi con preocupación en su voz después de todo nunca antes había visto ala zorra desmayarse solo porque si  
>-no estoy segura ya que nunca había revisado a una biju- declaro con cierta calma mientras se mareaba un poco y caía en un sofá por un segundo temieron alguna clase de epidemia<br>-**pues bien…escúpelo de una vez que tiene Natsumi**- decía la siempre impaciente Rei al tiempo que la rubia alzaba la vista y les miraba con algo de seriedad  
>-ella…según mi revisión…esta preñada…Natsumi va a tener un hijo de Naruto_kun-yo lo dijo todo en la sala fue un completo y total silencio mientras procesaban las palabras de la rubia de sangre Senju.<p>

Nadie dijo nada por casi 15 minutos mientras las palabras "va a tener un hijo" resonaban en lamente de todas y cada una de las mujeres presentes si bien les hacia feliz la idea de que pronto un bebe con la sangre de rubio llenaría esa casa con su risa infantil que resonaría por todos lados y que sin duda seria consentido como nadie por todas sus madres otro sentimiento nacía en ellas, un cierto envidia por no haber sido la primera de todas en cargar a uno de los hijos de Naruto pero aun así eso no era todo por ahora, -Tsunade_sama se encuentra bien esta algo pálida- decía la nerviosa Shizune mientras sujetaba a su mentora de un brazo y comenzaba a revisarla temiendo alguna enfermedad pero de hecho no había nada de malo en ella lo que no explicaba su situación actual, las chicas por su lado aun seguían perdidas en lo suyo pensando en el bebe que pronto llegaría a esa casa –oh que maravilla no solo Natsumi_chan va a ser madre por la manera en que brillan tus ojos y como has estado últimamente Tsunade_chan yo creo que tu también estas en cinta- dijo la sonriente Akemi a la mujer rubia que solo le miro con algo de asombro e incredulidad por tales palabras, ella no esperaba algo como eso pero ciertamente justificaría sus mareos y demás síntomas extraños que había estado teniendo de un tiempo para acá, una sonrisa dulce y tierna adorno la cara de la mujer rubia mientras una de sus manos bajaba a su vientre acariciándole suavemente –(estoy embarazada… estoy embaraza y voy a tener un hijo de Naruto_kun!)- pensó con alegría mientras se recargaba en el sofá y se perdía en divagaciones relacionadas con días de paternidad a lado del rubio mientras su bebe crecía y jugaba frente a ellos en el amplio jardín de la casa Ishura  
>-oigan…si ellas como están ella embarazadas si Naruto_kun usa ese sello anticonceptivo todo el tiempo-pregunto Kurenai alzando la mano en el aire mientras todas se quedaban calladas esa era una muy buena pregunta<br>-ohh ya lo sabia yo Naruto_kun es un semental tan extraordinario que ningún sello evitaría que comenzara a preñar a sus perras- dijo una soñadora Tsume mientras las chicas parpadeaban quizá no era la manera mas educada de decir que el rubio les hacia el amor tanto que al final venció el sello pero bueno era una forma de decirlo  
>- no creo que sea eso Tsume, seguramente Naruto_kun retiro el sello pero no entiendo porque no nos lo diría- se preguntaba Mikoto mientras adoptaba una pose bastante pensativa tratando de saber el porque guardar eso en secreto<br>-oh siii cuando Naruto_kun regrese voy a arrastrarlo a nuestra recamara y a dejar que me viole hasta que me deje embarazada- dijo una soñadora Anko con una enorme sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que Mikoto escuchaba todo  
>-olvídalo Anko lo natural es que siga otra de nosotras nos encerraremos en un domo de arena y me dedicare a entregarme a el día y noche hasta que pueda cargar uno de sus hijos en mi- dijo una sonriente y algo espeluznante Rei al tiempo que Mikoto parpadeaba<br>-oh vamos chicas no peleen mejor todas juntas organicemos una divertida orgia y que Naruto_kun nos haga el amor a todas hasta preñarnos jejejejeje- dijo Shineko con algo de sangre goteando de su nariz al imaginarse todo aquello  
>-(creo que ya se porque Naruto_kun guardo esto como secreto)- pensó Mikoto mientras los alegatos seguían y seguían y ya comenzaban a planear un horario para tratar de quedaren cinta si a Naruto le esperaba algo muy interesante en casa cuando lograra superar la situación en el país del hierro.<p>

De regreso al país del hierro la sangre seguía derramándose por todos lados mientras los samuráis combatían con fuerza contra el enemigo que simplemente se negaba a retirarse, la sangre salía despedida de todas partes mientras los poderosos tengo seguían arrasando todo a su paso y devorando a algunas personas que gritaban en agonía suplicando ayuda o en su defecto la muerte para dejar de sufrir de tan cruel manera pero claro los demonios estaban lejos de desear que eso pasara ellos estaban tan divertidos con su sufrimiento que no les importaba nada que no fuera devorarles, a la distancia un enorme tornado giraba agresivo mientras que una gran cuchillada blanca y brillante se lanzaba contra el, el viento se disipo del golpe cortante mientras los tengo le miraban con algo de temor –no se quien este luchando por allá pero ni loco voy a ir- dijo uno de los tengu mientras su compañero asentía a sus palabras y volvían a lo suyo a masticar a sus oponentes caídos que ya estaban muertos y que ellos con tanto placer devoraban como si ansiada cena; en la zona de batalla un samurái de nombre Daisuke miraba frente a el como el suelo de nuevo se dividía bajo el corte de su espada mientras que el extraño ser de viento se reformaba frente a el como si nada le hubiera pasado y eso que le había golpeado con mucha fuerza, el extraño monstruo se alzaba frente a el con un cuerpo semi transparente mientras que flotaba frente a el con calma como evaluándole con sencillez y claro eso no ponía de buenas al joven samurái que solo le miraba fijamente como evaluando alguna estrategia –(esto es una locura como pedo ganarle a eso, por mas que lo ataque solo se sigue evaporando en el aire y no puedo cortarlo, de que modo puedo derrotarle)- pensaba Daisuke mientras su enemigo solo ladeaba un poco la cabeza al tiempo que su cuerpo de nuevo se desmaterializaba.

Daisuke tomo posición de defensa mientras el ser se volvía viento, sus brazos se tornaron como tornados mientras los lanzaba al frente y sin aviso previo se lanzaban contra el uniéndose en un solo tornado horizontal que giraba con violencia casi como un taladro de viento que pulverizaba todo a su paso mientras se lanzaba contra el, alzo su espada de manera horizontal sosteniéndole con su mano y colocando la hoja en su otra palma cuando el poderoso golpe llego el suelo se destrozo mientras era empujado y los cortes no muy grandes llenaban sus brazos al tiempo que Daisuke se esforzaba por sostener su arma al frente en busca de protegerse, el viento soplaba con fuerza y el estaba siendo empujado por el suelo hasta que sus pies tocaron una roca de buen tamaño y usándole de apoyo logro sostenerse mientras su espada casi chirriaba ante el ataque inmisericorde que se difumino de pronto, frente a el ya no estaba el enemigo solo el aire despejado y sereno que dejaba ver la calma de aquel sitio –genial ya se volvió a esconder- dijo el espadachín algo molesto mientras cerraba los ojos, no hizo ruido alguno solo estaba ahí en pose de batalla con su espada brillando al sol al tiempo que los ecos de las luchas resonaban por todas partes y el solo estaba ahí callado y sin hacer ruido alguno mientras esperaba el momento de atacar, entonces lo sintió una presencia a su derecha no my grande que se aproximaba a el a toda velocidad al tiempo que el espadachín reaccionaba, su espada se movió a toda velocidad cortando el ataque del enemigo mientras las chichillas de viento se materializaban de la nada y chocaban contra la hoja de su espada mientras que el espadachín de nuevo era empujado por el suelo por los poderosos vientos de adversario, el ser se reintegro frente a los ojos de Daisuke lanzándose contra el como impulsado por un tornado que se había formado en la mitad baja de su cuerpo, el suelo se destrozaba mientras ese criatura atacaba con fuerza, sus golpes eran poderosos y devastadores al tiempo que lanzaba los cortes contra Daisuke que solo manejaba su espada de un lado a otro buscando el momento de contraatacarle con fuerza, Murasame vibro un segundo mientras el poder del guerrero la inundaba y con fuertes golpes disipo los ataques del oponente, los brazos de aquella criatura se separaron al sentir los fuertes golpes del espadachín que vio entonces una apertura en la defensa de su enemigo, lanzo la fuerte estocada al frente y vio con una sonrisa como los ojos de aquel monstruo se abrían como platos al sentir la hoja colándose en uno de sus costados, todo se detuvo por completo mientras el monstruo se quedaba inmóvil y el espadachín solo sostenía su arma clavada en el torso de su enemigo que seguía sin moverse frente a el al tiempo que el samurái empujaba un poco mas su espada dentro de el –(que es esto no se siente como un cuerpo, es mas juraría que dentro de el no hay naa)- pensaba Daisuke con algo de preocupación antes de que el enemigo le sonriera y para asombro del espadachín se disolviera en el aire formando un gigantesco tornado que empezaba a girar con violencia –era una trampa!- dijo el samurái pero era demasiado tarde ya lo tenia.

Enterró su espada en el suelo mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza alzando todo del piso mientras las rocas se destrozaban y el viento se volvía un gigantesco tornado que sopaba con fuerza, las ropas de Daisuke comenzaron a llenarse de cortes mientras el aire ascendía al cielo con fuerza tratando de arrancarlo del suelo pero el se sujetaba con fuerza, -no me ganaras!- grito en medio del torbellino agresivo y violento mientras que el suelo se rompía y los pies de Daisuke eran alzados en el aire mientras se sujetaba con fuerza de su espada que seguía enterrada en el suelo, el viento soplaba con una fuerza demoledora y los arboles a la distancia eran arrancados mientras los escombros eran alzados del suelo y el samurái ya no pudo mas –aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh- soltó el mango de la espada y se alzo en el aire al tiempo que el espadachín era golpeado por los escombros atrapados en el viento y los cortes llenaban su cuerpo mientras la sangre volaba por el aire y el tornado rugía poderoso y agresivo estaba atrapado y lo sabia muy bien -(creo que no fui lo que esperabas ojisan)- pensaba el espadachín abatido mientras las rocas le destrozaban el cuerpo y los cortes poblaban su cuerpo con mas fuerza al tiempo que el viento rugía y casi podía ver el rostro de su enemigo frente a el entre el viento sonriéndole al tenerlo en esa posición, el aire comenzaba a faltarle en los pulmones y si lo sabia bien ese era el final a menos que un milagro pudiera salvarle en ese momento; en otra zona de la batalla un semi muerto Orochimaru despertaba con todo el cuerpo adolorido a n lado del enmascarado Madara que solo le miraba con sus ojos algo serios atreves de su mascara mientras que el sanin de las serpientes se alzaba despacio del suelo eso si con mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo  
>-aaahh como me duele todo, sensei me las pagara!- decía el molesto hombre de cabellos negros mas que listo para salir a la búsqueda de su maestro<br>-no tiene caso que te molestes ya me encargue de el con una bola de fuego en su espalda no creo haberlo matado pero dudo que pueda pelear mucho- dijo el hombre de la mascara mientras admiraba el caos que se desarrollaba frente a el y solo podía mantenerse sereno  
>-enserio kukukukuku entonces iré a rematar a sensei- dijo el sanin antes de darse la vuelta y caer al suelo en un mar de dolor todo el cuerpo le gritaba y el solo podía estar ahí sobre sus palmas y rodillas mientras todo le dolía con fuerza<br>-ni se te ocurra tratar de ir por el, me sorprende que puedas moverte después de todo parecías un alfiletero- dijo el hombre malévolo con algo de burla en su voz al tiempo que el sanin solo le miraba con molestia  
>-sensei siempre se negó a enseñarme ese jutsu y quiero que pague por eso- decía el hombre de largos cabellos negros al tiempo que un par de zetsus aparecían a un lado del hombre enmascarado<br>-tu aun eres necesario y no vas a ir por el, quizá estas de nuevo con vida pero el ahora es mas poderoso que tu si te paras frente a el de nuevo te matara y no pienso posponer todo solo por ti, si te mueres de nuevo muerto te vas a quedar, agárrenlo- ordeno con voz calmada a los clones que de inmediato sujetaron al sanin que solo le miraba molesto  
>-suéltame Madara no te atrevas a detenerme Sarutobi tiene que morir- decía el hombre de ojos viperinos mientras que el enmascarado se aproximaba suavemente hasta el<br>-no permitiré que fastidies los planes de mi señor con tu estúpida obsesión por tu maestro, tu te regresas a nuestra base y si intentas salir dejare que Kisame te cercene las piernas ahora porque no duermes un rato…Tsukuyomi- y los ojos de Orochimaru se perdieron en los de Madara antes de caer al suelo inconsciente antes de que los zetsus se lo llevasen.

De regreso a la zona del viento el gigantesco tornado seguía girando con violencia mientras la vida poco a poco abandonaba el cuerpo de Daisuke que en medio de su agónica derrota solo alcanzo a escuchar una voz a la distancia -Daisukeee!- y el estallido vino después, una bola de fuego no muy grande golpeo uno de los costados del tornado mientras esta se destrozaba por completo y el espadachín volaba por el aire hasta caer al suelo con fuerza al tiempo que al fin lograba respirar tras casi morirse ahogado estaba cansado y poco a poco se levantaba del suelo cuando vio frente a el al enemigo comenzando a formarse cuando las flechas pasaron frente a el resplandeciendo chakra entes de estallar con fuerza al golpear el aire que se alzo como un muro defensivo mientras quela mujer se cabellos oscuros se posaba a un lado del espadachín –Tomoyo- dijo con cierto asombro mientras la mujer le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo al estar a su lado –si Moriya_sama te viera ahora estaría muy decepcionado Daisuke, perdiste tu espada y casi te mata eso pero si eres mucho mas poderoso que el, anda descansa que yo me hare cargo- dijo ella mientras corría contra el enemigo pese a las protestas del chico que miraba como ella saltaba sobre la cuchilla del viento usando una roca como trampolín para salir del ataque sus flechas volaron por el aire estallando con fuerza mientras el samurái solo la miraba luchando, todo se detuvo por un segundo mientras miraba como esa criatura observaba detenidamente a la chica como si estuviera planeando su acción a seguir para deshacerse de ella, todo se detuvo por completo y Daisuke pudo escucharlo con claridad –ella es muy decidida pero no ganara Daisuke- dijo la conocida voz a un lado del chico que volteo a ver la silueta fantasmal de su abuelo ataviado con su ropa tradicional mientras le miraba con una sonrisa -escúchame Daisuke, no tengo mucho tiempo pero tienes que pelear eres el nuevo señor de Murasame no decepciones a nuestros ancestros y úsala como se debe- dijo el hombre mientras se comenzaba a desvanecer ante los ojos en shock del joven espadachín tantas cosas le quería decir a su abuelo pero se quedo helado al verlo y no pudo abrir la bosa solo pudo verlo sonreírle y desaparecer en el aire mientras todo volvía a la velocidad normal, las flechas de Tomoyo salieron disparadas contra el extraño ser que escupió una bola de aire que volando veloz impacto a las flechas que detonaron con fuerza mientras la chica era lanzada hacia atrás por la cercanía del estallido, el agresor se volvió viento mientras volaba contra ella a toda velocidad, atravesó el humo y golpeo a Tomoyo con fuerza su viento soplo y su ropa se desgarro mientras volaba por el aire hasta caer al suelo herida y sangrante, el monstruo solo flotaba en el aire mirando a la chica con algo que casi parecía decepción en el rostro, alzo las manos en el aire mientras una cuchilla enorme de viento volaba contra la herida Tomoyo que estaba en el suelo sin poder moverse el viento se lanzo contra ella mientras los ojos de la mujer se cerraban con fuerza.

-aaaaaaaahhhhhh- los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron de golpe cuando escucho la voz de Daisuke, frente a ella protegiéndola con su cuerpo estaba el samurái estaba de espaldas al enemigo mientras el viento se disipaba y la sangre caía con fuerza de la espalda herida y sangrante del joven samurái que se desplomo de rodillas al suelo mientras el ser etéreo bajaba al suelo a reformarse mientras le miraba con algo que uno podría jurar era diversión al tiempo que el espadachín caía de rodillas frente a la mujer de cabellos negros que le miraba con lagrimas en los ojos –porque…Daisuke porque lo hiciste- decía la chica con el llanto ya rodando por sus mejillas mientras que el espadachín solo le miraba con una sonrisa algo triste –nunca dejaría que alguien te lastimara…Tomoyo_chan nunca me perdonaría si algo te pasara- dijo con cierto dolor en su voz por el tajo en su espalda que no dejaba de sangrar mientras el charco rojo en el suelo comenzaba a aumentar de tamaño mientras que el enemigo solo alzaba la mano de nuevo y el viento se arremolinaba en ella formando otra cuchilla de aire, Tomoyo abrazo a Daisuke con fuerza mientras el adversario se alistaba a rematarle con todo su poder mientras que el espadachín miraba en los ojos de la chica algo que siempre vio y se negaba a reconocer –Daisuke…yo- ni siquiera la dejo hablar solo la beso con amor mientras sus labios se rozaban con amor mientras el espadachín no lo decía pero con ese acto quedaba mas que claro el amaba a la mujer en sus brazos y la protegería con su vida, se soltó a toda prisa del abrazo de la pelinegra y encaro a la cuchilla de aire que volaba contra e a toda velocidad, las manos del samurái se cerraron con fuerza mientras detenía el ataque con fuerza y el suelo bajo sus pies se hundía al tiempo que el samurái sostenía el ataque que al perder fuerza poco a poco se desvanecía en el aire al tiempo que Daisuke solo miraba al ser frente a el con una determinación que siempre poseía cuando se trataba de la chica de cabellos negros aunque casi siempre la usara para huir de ella  
>-tu no vas a herir a Tomoyo_chan- dijo el espadachín mientras se lanzaba contra aquella criatura.<p>

Fue quizá cosa de suerte que Murasame quedara en el camino por el que el chico paso corriendo mientras la espada casi parecía resplandecer cuando la tomo con fuerza al tiempo que se lanzaba contra su enemigo, de nuevo las cuchillas de viento no se hicieron esperar volando por el aire lanzándose contra el hombre de la espada que con golpes precisos y mortales soltaba los golpes que destrozaban las cuchillas de aire mientras se aproximaba a su enemigo que solo le miraba con una sonrisa o eso parecía tener en su cara mientras se disolvía en el aire y el hombre soltaba el corte de nuevo solo alcanzo a arañar el aire que fluyo alrededor de su espada mientras el adversario flotaba lejos de el ,-ah no tu no te me escapas,- dijo el samurái mientras saltaba al viento y soltaba un gran corte contra su oponente, de nuevo su espada brillo en su poder mientras la hoja del corte se desprendía del filo de la misma lanzándose por el aire, fue algo asombroso como el enemigo por un segundo casi pareció sentir dolor cuando el corte le atravesó de lado a lado mientras seguía su camino, de nuevo se poso en el suelo mientras Daisuke solo alzaba una de sus cejas al parecer lo había lastimado pero muy poco –(ya veo cuando esta cambiando de forma si puedo tocarlo ahora solo tengo que esperar el momento adecuado)- pensaba el espadachín al tiempo que el ser frente a el en su forma solida o seudo solida se lanzaba contra el, sus brazos de nuevo se juntaron al frente formando el taladro de viento que fluyo contra Daisuke a todo poder mientras el reunía el poder en su espada al tiempo que el ataque fluía contra su persona, los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron como platos cuando vio como el ataque del monstruo se dejo ir contra el samurái que solo le miraba con una sonrisa al tiempo que se avecinaba hasta el  
>-DAISUKEEEEEEEEEE- grito la pelinegra con desesperación mientras el reaccionaba ante el ataque enemigo<br>-ahora!...kami shito (hoja de dios)- y soltó el ataque mientras su espada casi parecía brillar bajo la luz del sol

El viento soplo con fuerza mientras los tornados se lanzaban contra Daisuke y de su espada se desprendía el poderoso ataque que volaba cortando todo a su paso el viento soplo y el ataque de Daisuke como una onda de choque invisible corto todo a su paso dividiendo el furioso taladro de viento en dos al tiempo que el enemigo solo podía ver como sus brazos se descomponían mientras el ataque seguía su paso contra el, no logro disolverse por completo y el golpe le llegó de lleno al pecho, la gema de su torso sufrió un gran arañazo al tiempo que retrocedía sintiendo el dolor del ataque que francamente le había causado mucha sorpresa después de todo el era viento y se suponía debía ser intocable, salto al aire mientras todo su ser se volvía viento y se desvanecía en el aire mientras que Daisuke solo cerraba los ojos, podía sentir todo a su alrededor en especial a Tomoyo quien le miraba a la distancia, el enemigo se alzo sobre Daisuke flotando metros sobre el mientras solo esperaba su ataque el viento convergía en un pilar de aire que soplaba hacia arriba mientras el extraño enemigo como un misil blanco se precipitaba sobre Daisuke quien solo le miraba con un rostro algo contrariado de nuevo no podía respirar bien bajo el fuerte flujo de aire que no se detenía –(diablos me voy a desmayar si esto sigue así)- pensaba el samurái mientras miraba como el enemigo se aproximaba a el, poco a poco su rostro casi parecía estarse solidificando al tiempo que Daisuke se sentía al borde de caer, -no… yo no perderé con el… Taiyo no ken (espada del sol)- su arma brillo un segundo como alimentándose del sol que resplandecía sobre el al tiempo que la bajaba enterrándole en el suelo, el etéreo enemigo comprendió muy tarde su erro, la burbuja de luz estalo con fuerza y poder quemantes mientras el solo podía rugir de dolor cuando estaba a medio solidificarse no podía solo desvanecerse y cambio de ese error fatal acababa de ser herido como nunca antes, el samurái alzo su espada sacándola del suelo mientras miraba a su adversario a la distancia era una visión bastante extraña, sus brazos y piernas estaban ahí pero en forma de aire casi como si fuesen las extremidades de un fantasma mientras que su rostro y hombros estaban en forma física con quemaduras grandes por el poderoso ataque, el ser como pudo se alzo del suelo mientras miraba a Daisuke en posición de batalla mientras le miraba sosteniendo a su amada espada  
>-has perdido, tu exceso de confianza ha sido la razón de tu derrota- dijo el samurái con una pausa dramática mientras la criatura le miraba con puro rencor.<p>

El oponente monstruoso se disolvió en el aire mientras giraba con fuerza ascendiendo al cielo hasta perderse en el firmamento mientras se alzaba mas y mas –cobarde escapo- dijo Daisuke mientras negaba a su cobardía al tiempo que Tomoyo sonreía al verle ganador de esa violenta lucha, el samurái le sonreía con orgullo antes de que se detuviera en el acto y mirase al cielo con asombro y miedo –no puede ser- murmuro el hombre de la espada mientras su enemigo se vislumbraba de nuevo en el firmamento; Madara por su lado estaba bastante calmado sus planes habían resultado bien a excepción de la casi muerte de Orochimaru pero por lo demás todo estaba bastante bien inclusive podía escuchar como los ecos de las luchas resonaban por todas partes al tiempo que la ciudad estaba siendo demolida a casi nada solo escombros triturados por todas partes fue entonces cuando alzo la vista al cielo y lo vio en el firmamento –creo que Orochimaru creo un verdadero demonio- dijo para si mismo mientras el poderoso ataque se dejaba caer sobre la ciudad –eso va a destrozar todo si toca el suelo…maravilloso jajajajaja- sus risas resonaron por fuera de su mascara al tiempo que el enemigo se dejaba caer sobre el asombrado Daisuke, sobre su cabeza cayendo con fuerza un gigantesco y mortal taladro de viento se dejaba caer con un poder letal mientras las nubes se separaban y todo mundo miraba el poderoso arremeter del oponente, era gigantesco mas aun que la misma montaña de los rostros hokage, en su interior un sonriente monstruo miraba como el samurái casi dejaba caer su espada ante tan imponente ataque asesino  
>-eso no lo puedo detener- dijo Daisuke mientras miraba como el poderoso ataque se cernía sobre el cayendo como un mortal meteoro venido del espacio profundo<br>-confía en Murasame-dijo una conocida voz a su lado mientras todo casi parecía detenerse y el joven samurái veía a su lado la sonriente figura de su tranparente abuelo  
>-ojisama…como podría detener algo así es demasiado poderoso- dijo con cierta pena mientras el viejo hombre solo le miraba con calma y cierta decepción<br>-siempre te dije que mientras confiaras en tu espada no debías temer a nada acaso no confías en Murasame, no confías en lo que te enseñe- dijo el viejo hombre mientras que el joven samurái le miraba con determinación mientras sujetaba el mango de la espada con fuerza  
>-yo confió en lo que me enseñaste…confió en Murasame ojisama- dijo con determinación al tiempo que el hombre comenzaba a disolverse en la nada<br>-entonces usa la espada usa el poder de nuestros ancestros y deja que el mundo vea de nuevo la gloria de nuestro clan- y el viejo hombre se disipo en el aire.

El viento soplaba con fuerza mientras Daisuke empuñaba la espada con fuerza, solo un ataque se podía interponer en el camino de esa ofensiva mortal, coloco la hoja de su espada sobre su cadera izquierda y se concentro con fuerza –por favor viejos ancestros antiguos amos de Murasame déjenme usar su poder al menos por una sola vez- dijo como suplicándole a los espíritus unidos al arma su espada brillo con fuerza mientras el chakra de Daisuke se salía por completo de escala y magnitud al tiempo que el suelo bajo sus pies se despejaba del polvo y escombros bajo el ataque enemigo –este será tu fin…JOSHO (ascensión)- y soltó que el corte al cielo todo pareció detenerse mientras la espada hacia contacto con el ataque del enemigo y un poderoso estruendo resonaba por todos lados una delgada línea plateada apareció en el aire mientras el corte ascendía al cielo y el inmenso tornado taladro se despedazaba, el viento rugió con fuerza como un animal mal herido mientras el ser en su interior solo abría los ojos era ahora solo viento y aun así pudo sentirlo, el poder fue brutal que ni en su forma etérea había logrado soportarlo ya que Daisuke logro lo imposible no solo corto el taladro el había cortado el aire hasta su mas mínima expresión, el rugido de dolor se escucho en toda la ciudad mientras el enemigo se desplomaba al suelo disolviéndose en el aire sin llegar a tocar el suelo el había muerto al fin, el samurái solo pudo sonreír mientras miraba a su amada chica de cabellos negros que sujetándose un brazo herido comenzaba a caminar hasta el, Murasame se soltó de su mano y cayo enterrada al suelo al tiempo que Daisuke se desplomaba de espaldas –Daisuke!- la herida en su espalda aun sangraba y Tomoyo corría hasta el solo para verle algo pálido en el suelo –sabes Tomoyo_chan…yo…yo siempre te ame…desde pequeños mi bella asatsuyu (roció de la mañana)- y sus ojos se cerraron con calma mientras las lagrimas de la chica caían sobre su rostro y le gritaba, solo sus suplicas resonaron pero el samurái no abrió lo ojos.

* * *

><p>Y se termino el capitulo como vimos Orochimaru parece tener una fijación con su maestro aunque a madara eso no le agrada nada de nada ya que casi lo matan y arruina sus planes aunque no descarto que mas adelante si se lo escabeche el mismo, daisuke peleo como todo un samurái usando su espada y si con algo de ayuda en un momento en que casi se rinde y salió de ahí con la victoria aunque al parecer a un muy alto precio<br>_se va a salvar verdad (el autor no dice nada)  
>Naruto necesita aliados poderoso no puede caer ahí (el autor sigue serio)<br>pobre tomoyo eso no puede pasarle ahora (el autor suspira)  
>daisuke tiene que estar bien (el autor sigue callado) <em>  
>eso lo sabremos hasta el capitulo de mañana y si lo se soy muy malo y cruel por dejarlo ahí<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que tal la lucha de Daisuke les gusto?


	208. C205: La roca mas dura

Que hay gente que lee este fanfic, espero que estén listos para otro emocionante capitulo lleno de acción y golpes porque el arco de la lucha en el país del hierro sigue y sigue… eso me sonó a slogan de una baterías nah debe ser mi imaginación bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que espero lo pasen bien ahora pasemos a los reviews  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:no te apures ya veras que pasa con daisuke, lo de caceria este... lo considera en serio lo hare solo no hagas eso si  
><strong>X-Predator<strong>:primero que nada que bien que ya andas aqui bro segundo no solo esas dos estan en cinta tercero si que fue buena batalla no y ya veras que fue de daisuke  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:si se parecen un poco a Jin y yumi esos dos y creeme naruto en donde esta no esta para nada pasandolo bien pronto coemnzara a aprecer pero por ahora espero que este cap te guste  
><strong>Alex<strong>:si fue buana batalla verdad y si ellas ya le estan planeando una nueva actividad al rubio en cuanto regrese jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:ya veras que pasa con daisuke y es verdad cuando sepan lo de la pelirroja no lo dejaran salir de la recamara en dias  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:gracias por leer la historia y ya veras que le planea a ese par de pelirrojas jejeje solo ten paciencia  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:podre sercruel pero n sadico creeme daisuke estara bien...espero en cuanto a lo de mikoto creo que eso saltaba a la vista no?  
>ok reviews respondidos es tiempo de pasar al cap y saber que fue del samurai<br>_nos diras que pasara con Daisuke (el autor asiente)  
>bueno al menos vamos a saber que fue de el (el autor sonríe)<br>espero que no se muera (mira al autor)  
>si recién se confeso no puedes solo matarlo (el autor sonríe) <em>  
>si quieren saber que será de el tienen que lee el capitulo jejeje<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 205: La roca mas dura<strong>

Tomoyo lloraba con fuerza sobre el cuerpo inerte de Daisuke al tiempo que a la distancia curiosos demonios tengo comenzaban a aproximarse a la chica mientras se divertían con la visión del cuerpo inerte en el suelo –mira parece que el ningen se murió- dijo uno de los demonios a su compañero mientras Tomoyo alzaba la vista para mirarles frente a ella con esas sonrisa malévolas en sus caras –es cierto pero esa chica es bastante linda jejeje- respondía el otro mientras miraba a Tomoyo fijamente y la chica lo sabia ese par de demonios no le tenían nada buen preparado en el futuro inmediato, tomo su arco y apunto a sus enemigos soportando el dolor de sus heridas –si se me acercan los mato!- grito la pelinegra con miedo y algo de nerviosismo mientras los demonios Tengu solo sonreían al verla ahí herida y sosteniendo esa arma en sus manos mientras le temblaban los brazos apenas logrando tensar la cuerda del arco –jajajajaja eso no te ayudara mujer anda dispara y muéstranos que tan mortal eres jajajajaja- uno de los demonios se burlo de Tomoyo mientras esta apenas lograba sostener su arma y la vista se le nublaba del cansancio y las heridas sin duda si disparaba fallaría de eso estaba bastante segura pero había visto lo que esos seres malévolos hacían con los cuerpos de los caídos en la batalla y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que ellos osaran comerse el cuerpo de Daisuke, soltó la flecha y esta voló por el aire con fuerza directo al pecho de uno de los tengu, el golpe resonó con fuerza mientras su gruesa armadura repelía el ataque de la cansada chica que solo miraba como su intento de ataque era rechazado.  
><span>-jajajajajaja no te sirvió de nada mujer mejor ríndete comerte es tentador pero no tanto como lo que nos gustaría hacerte jajajaja<span>- se burlaba el demonio al que le golpeo la flecha mientras su compañero solo miraba a la exhausta Tomoyo  
>-<span>aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrgggggggg<span>- el tengu de la derecha se quejo con fuerza cuando su pecho estallo y una brillante flecha blanca apareció en el explotando con fuerza mientras lo despedazaba por completo.

El tengu restante giro la vista a sus espaldas y entonces le vio de pie sobre una loma mirándole con cierto rencor en sus ojos –onesama!- gritó Tomoyo al ver a la mujer, su cabello negro y largo se mecía en el viento mientras su cuerpo de curvas generosas y bien posicionadas era cubierto por una ropa muy sencilla, un kimono de batalla de color lavanda con pétalos blancos grabados en la tela que parecía muy suave al tacto que acentuaba su piel blanca y tersa al tiempo que se ceñía bastante a la figura de la mujer que mantenía fijos sus ojos negro profundo en el demonio que aun quedaba de pie frente a ella, en sus manos el arco estaba tensado mientras otra flecha ya cargada comenzaba a brillar al ser infundida con el chakra de la mujer quien solo miraba al mas que furioso tengu –bien demonio listo para irte al infierno junto con tu compañero- dijo la mujer mientras el ser furibundo se lanzaba contra ella y disparaba su arco la flecha brillante y plateada voló por el aire a toda velocidad cortando todo mucho mas rápido que las flechas que Tomoyo disparaba, la espada del tengu no alcanzo a cubrirle cuando el disparo llego a su pecho, la poderosa flecha traspaso su armadura gruesa y solida sobresaliendo por su espalda mientras que el demonio solo podía abrir sus ojos incrédulo antes de que la flecha hiciera explosión y lo regara por todos lados, la mujer sin duda era mucho mas poderosa que Tomoyo, corrió junto a ella a toda velocidad y pronto su hermana estaba en su pecho llorando desconsolada mientras Daisuke yacía en el suelo inerte y algo pálido –ssshhh ya tranquila Tomoyo, déjame revisarlo- decía ella mientras se separaba de la mujer mayor y esta revisaba al samurái caído quien si estaba muy pálido pero no era por estar muerto sino por la perdida de sangre –aun esta vivo Tomoyo, algo débil pero sigue vivo- dijo ella con una voz serena y calmada mientras el rostro de la pelinegra menor se llenaba de alegría al escuchar esas palabras de aliento de parte de su hermana  
>-que bien por favor onesama tienes que ayudarlo pierde mucha sangre- suplico la chica al tiempo que la mujer asentía y giraban a Daisuke<br>-no soy muy buena en esto, le va a quedar la cicatriz pero creo que vivirá- dijo la mujer pelinegra mientras comenzaba a cerrar la herida de Daisuke en su espalda dejando en ella una enorme marca de corte sin duda esa marca le seguiría el resto de sus días  
>-gracias por salvarlo Tsuruko_onesama- Tomoyo le miraba con alegría al tiempo que Daisuke aun en su inconsciencia se quejaba levemente sin dejar de decir el nombre de Tomoyo quien solo se sonrojaba ante la mirada que su hermana le lanzaba<br>-no te preocupes no voy a dejar que el novio de mi hermanita se muera- dijo con cierto buen humor mientras las mejillas de la chica se teñían de un color rojo bastante intenso  
>-onesama Daisuke no es mi novio!- grito mas apenada que nunca al tiempo que la herida era sanada y el hombre recostado en el suelo<br>-ya cálmate no tienes porque ponerte de ese modo, el estará bien pero tenemos que sacarlo de aquí, puedo lidiar con esos demonios pero hay cosas mucho peores que ellos rondando esta batalla- dijo Tsuruko mientras su hermana asentía e improvisando una camilla comenzaban a arrastrar a Daisuke lejos de ahí para llevarlo a un lugar seguro  
>-no le fui útil onesama, quise ayudarlo y solo le estorbe- la voz de Tomoyo sonaba deprimida y abatida mientras se alejaban de aquel sitio en busca de refugio<br>-yo no creo eso, el iba a perder lo pude ver a la distancia fue cuando llegaste y tu sola presencia lo motivo para ganar, la verdad yo creo que tu fuiste su inspiración para ganar…aunque eso si necesitas entrenar mas tus disparos, los últimos fueron en verdad patéticos- esas palabras le llenaron el corazón de felicidad a Tomoyo hasta que claro su hermana termino de hablar  
>-si onesama- respondió con la mirada baja y rodeada de un aura depresiva esa mujer sabia muy bien como llevarla de la alegría a la total desilusión en menos de un segundo.<p>

En otra zona de la ciudad el taladro de polvo finalmente se disipaba y la figura del kage de corta estatura, Onoki, aparecía entre toda esa nube de escombros frente a el, el suelo despedazado sepultaba el cuerpo de Kagero quien si bien trato de soportar su ataque sin duda alguna no lo logro, no del todo al menos, -bien parece que mi oponente ya esta acabado ahora a ayudar al resto- dijo el hombre de nariz abultada mas que listo para alejarse de ahí cuando el suelo retumbo con fuerza, sus ojos reflejaron sorpresa cuando el suelo frente a el se destrozaba y del mismo emergía sobre una plancha de roca el herido Kagero con algo de sangre escurriendo del corte en el costado derecho de su cuerpo, sus ojos reflejaban mucha molestia mientras miraba al hombre frente a el que apenas creía que ese tipo aun siguiera con vida –ya te vas enanito…pero si esto apenas inicia- decía el molesto Kgero mientras le miraba fijamente y Onoki lo sabia ese tipo no iba a ser fácil de derrotar, el chakra envolvió al enemigo mientras su poder salía de toda grafica y se lanzaba contra a el a toda velocidad, de inmediato un muro de roca se alzo del suelo para proteger a Onoki quien ya esperaba verlo destruirse bajo el ataque salvaje de su oponente, pero eso no paso, kagero sabia bien lo que hacia y saltando sobre el mismo Onoki le miro en el aire con sus manos electrificadas a mas no poder –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- y de ambas manos salieron despedidos un par de gigantescos relámpagos que se lanzaron contra el Tsuchikage que usando sus capacidades de vuelo floto sobre el suelo alejándose a toda velocidad del enemigo mientras sus relámpagos despedazaban todo a su paso mientras lo seguían por el suelo y Kagero aterrizaba sobre el muro de piedra aun con las manos extendidas al frente lanzando el poderoso jutsu contra el tsuchikage, Onoki se alzo al cielo a toda velocidad mientras los relámpagos de Kagero se disipaban y le miraba con ojos entrecerrados  
>-a esta altura no serás capaz de tocarme… pero yo a ti si!- grito el kage en el aire mientras el polvo volvía a parecer<p>

Alrededor de Onoki el polvo convergió en esferas redondas y perfectas que se comenzaron a alargas casi como tubos mientras que el enemigo solo le miraba con una ceja alzada al no comprender que estaba pasando era casi como si el tsuchikage estuviese rodeado por un circulo de tubos de polvo que comenzaron a brillar con fuerza al tiempo que Onoki dejaba ir su ataque –Jinton: inseki basuto (elemento polvo: ráfaga de meteoros)- y los tubos casi parecieron brillar mientras disparaba con fuerza, una brillante bala de polvo salió volando del tubo sobre la cabeza de Onoki mientras que Kagero la eludía saltando a un lado esquivando la violenta explosión de polvo que destrozo el sitio sobre el que estaba parado sin duda ese fe un ataque asombroso –a eso llamas ráfaga… cualquiera podría evitarlo- le reto kagero mientras miraba al tsuchikage y sus ojos se abrían con asombro ahora todos los tubos estaban brillando con fuerza mientras las balas de polvo comenzaban a volar por el aire a toda velocidad, los disparos se le dejaron caer como si fueran una lluvia de balas que golpeaban el suelo destrozándolo todo al tiempo que a donde el corriera Onoki giraba seguido de sus cañones de polvo que comenzaban a destrozar el todo casi como si un bombardeo incesante se estuviera dejando caer sobre la ciudad todo estallaba en grandes bolas de polvo y humo al tiempo que Kagero se defendía saltando de un lao a otro mientras lanzaba relámpagos ocasionales que detonaban las balas en el aire mientras corría como loco por el suelo y claro Onoki no le perdía el rastro ni un segundo siguiéndole con sus disparos mientras el enemigo se desplazaba por el suelo –deja de correr cobarde- dijo Onoki en el aire mientras que una enorme bala de roca se lanzaba contra el, todos sus cañones se centraron en ella y esta estallo con fuerza antes de que entre los escombros apareciera un dragón de piedra que se abalanzaba sobre el a toda velocidad, uno de sus cañones se desprendió como un misil y fue a golpear directo a la cabeza del dragón estallando con gran poder destrozándole por completo mientras las rocas se desplomaban al suelo y Kagero aparecía saltando entre los escombros con sus manos brillando en poder mientras cargaba su ataque –ahora muere anciano- dijo el hombre antes de que Onoki esbozara una sonrisa al verlo frente a el –idiota en el aire no puedes esquivar!- grito el hombre de nariz bulbosa mientras todos sus cañones salían despedidos contra el paralizado Kagero que solo pudo verlos venir sobre el a todo poder , los golpes fueron seguidos mientras lo alzaban aun mas en el aire detonando uno tras otro mientras las explosiones resonaban por todos lados y el expuesto Kagero era atrapado en ese poderoso ataque mientras se elevaba hasta el cielo y se perdía en las nubes sobre el Tsuchikage que solo pudo sonreír  
>-idiota dudo que este vivo después de esto bien ahora a donde debo ir…pero que diablos es eso!- decía el asustado Onoki mientras a la distancia miraba el gigantesco tornado de aire que caía sobre la ciudad antes de que el corte ascendente de Daisuke se viera dividiendo todo en dos mientras la amenaza se desvanecía<p>

-no tengo idea de quien hizo eso pero espero que este de nuestro lado- dijo el tsuchikage para el mismo mientras flotaba en el aire meditando a donde debería de ir cuando las nubes sobre su cabeza comenzaron a juntarse volviéndose bastante negras y rebosantes de electricidad, -un segundo, porque ese tipo aun no cae estoy seguro de que no lo despedace- dijo al viento el intrigado kage al tiempo que lo miraba un colosal dragón eléctrico descendía despacio del cielo, era el animal de esa naturaleza mas colosal que nunca antes hubiese visto en su vida y para colmo sobre su cabeza brillante un herido y sangrante Kagero le miraba con rencor mientras la sangre goteaba de sus heridas y quemaduras en el pecho –voy a destrozarte!- grito lleno de rencor mientras los relámpagos brillaban y todo mundo podía ver el colosal ataque lanzándose al punto en el cielo, una gruesa capa de polvo envolvió al kage de la roca mientras las quijadas del dragón eléctrico se cerraban entorno a el y le apretaban con fuerza mientras se precipitaba al suelo con todo su poder, el ataque fue inmisericorde al tiempo que se hundía en la tierra, toda la ciudad se estremeció ante tal golpe tan brutal mientras que la electricidad se desbordaba mientras el kage desparecía bajo el resplandeciente ataque que se dejaba caer contra el suelo, todo a su paso fue despedazado mientras la profunda y larga zanja quedaba en el suelo mientras que Kgero aterrizaba en el mismo y miraba frente a el la devastación creada por su poderoso e inmisericorde ataque que dejaba en claro que si lo deseaba podría ser muy devastador, entre los escombros el polvo rebosaba en el suelo mientras perforaba la tierra y todo se destrozaba al tiempo que el suelo se abría mientras que la figura sangrante de Onoki se alzaba entre el polvo que tomaba la forma de un gigantesco altar rugoso que alzaba al herido y sangrante Onoki que miraba a Kagero fijamente, la sangre escurría de su boca al tiempo que varias quemaduras eléctricas podían verse en su cuerpo y claro eso era porque su escudo de polvo apenas logro soportar el fuerte golpe de Kagergo  
>-no te moriste enanito si que eres duro de matar jajajaja- se reía el hombre mientras que el kage solo le miraba con cierto enojo aunque eso si se mantenía calmado y en su lugar<br>- no tienes idea de lo difícil que es matarme estúpido, pero si es lo que deseas te mostrare de lo que yo soy capaz- dijo el Kage mientras su chakra comenzaba a refulgir mientras el viento soplaba con fuerza al tiempo que el polvo se arremolinaba a su alrededor.

-hace años que no lucho con todo mi poder porque no deseaba lastimar mi hogar pero aquí no hay nadie que salga herido por esto- decía el hombre de nariz bulbosa al tiempo que trazaba sellos mientras que Kagero le miraba con calma y sonreía con gran arrogancia estaba seguro de que nada de lo que hiciera ese hombre podría ser tan peligroso como aquel taladro peligroso que casi lo asesinaba –Jinton: chiri no kyodaina uzu (elemento polvo: vórtice gigante de polvo)- y el polvo corrió al suelo mientras todo se sacudía y el suelo se destrozaba en un circulo gigante de polvo que comenzaba a girar con violencia mientras Kagero apenas lograba sostenerse al tiempo que todo se despedazaba –aaaaaaaaahhhhhh- Kagero solo pudo gritar cuando el polvo le atrapo y lo arrastro por el suelo mientras despedazaba todo y el era azotado contra todo y se destrozaba, sobre su cuerpo las heridas comenzaban a aparecer profundas en su cuerpo mientras la sangre fluía de sus heridas y el hombre gritaba de dolor al tiempo que Onoki seguía en su posición firme con las manos juntas mientras todo se movía a su alrededor como si fuera una licuadora gigante que estaba destrozando a Kagero, de manera imposible todo el polvo se detuvo de golpe mientras Onoki miraba a su izquierda donde pilares de roca se alzaban de manera diagonal y sobre ellos un sangrante Kagero le miraba mas que molesto y furioso –enano de pacotilla tienes idea de cómo dolió eso… Raiton: dendo ejji (elemento rayo: filo eléctrico)- y Kagero salto al viento mientras los pilares de roca se seguían alzando y saltaba sobre ellos a toda velocidad al tiempo que el polvo destrozaba las grandes piedras, Onoki le miro en shock al tiempo que alzaba sus manos y atacaba con fuerza -Jinton: kirikizu (elemento polvo cuchillada)- y el polvo se alzo como una oz gigante mientras Kagero saltaba al cielo y su pierna caía al suelo con un brillo eléctrico en el talón de la misma al tiempo que atacaba con todo su poder, los ataques chocaron con fuerza mientras el polvo y el rayo se enfrascaban en un choque de poder a poder.

Madara de nuevo miraba todo con calma al tiempo que atendía a los reportes de sus clones de Zetsu ya estaban a medio camino de regresar al desquiciado sanin de las serpientes a la base y eso claro implicaba que no iba a morir no por ahora al menos, -bien todo marcha como se esperaba de esta ciudad no va a quedar nada- decía Madara con una gran sonrisa mientras los clones de zetsu luchaban con fuerza matando samurái tras samurái y claro los demonios Tengu comían cuanto cadáver que daba incluso devoraban gente con vida y sus gritos de terror resonaban bastante cerca del mientras su mente enfocaba todo ese caos que de seguro a cierto hombre de la isla del buitre le habría de gustar y mucho- me pregunto si Sanada se estará divirtiendo con su pequeña misión?- pensaba Madara mientras a la distancia algo terrible estaba pasando, se trataba de la capital del país de la roca y en ella un ciudad hermosa de gran arquitectura se alzaba muy bella en medio de un valle de pastos cortos con algunas rocas sobresaliendo del mismo, cualquiera pensaría que el país de la tierra algo así no existiría pero estaban en un error y esta ciudad era una clara prueba de ello en medio de la llanura seca y escarpada ese pequeño pedazo de paraíso se alzaba como una gema en la corona de dicha nación, en sus calles las personas iban y venían ajenas a lo que estaba ocurriendo en el país del hierro en ese momento pero claro como iban a saberlo si estaban tan distantes de dicho país, todo mundo sonreía y estaba de buen humor sin duda era un día muy bueno –Shinra Tensei- esas dos palabras resonaron con fuerza en uno de los edificios del centro mientras la poderosa onda gravitacional se dejaba sentir y todo mundo miraba con horror como todo a su paso era devastado y demolido de un solo golpe mientras los cuerpos volaban por el aire casi triturados mientras que el sonriente hombre se quedaba en el centro del ahora gigantesco cráter mientras solo se limitaba a mirar a su alrededor, pronto una parvada gigantesca de aves de plumas negras se dejaron caer sobre la ciudad despedazando los pocos escombros que quedaban en busca de devorar los cuerpos sin vida sepultados por todos lados al tiempo que Sanada solo sonreía al ver como sus gigantescas invocaciones comenzaban a devorar los cuerpos hasta dejar esa ciudad solo como ruinas vacías y sin nada mas que escombros regados en la nada  
>-vamos acaben de una vez que el país del viento nos espera y después jejeje iremos al país del fuego- la ruta era clara las grandes capitales iban a desaparecer y todo por manos de ese hombre que en estos momentos ya había aniquilado mas de una ciudad, a las afueras de la misma el verde y hermoso campo ahora yacía casi por completo destruido después de todo la sombra de la muerte había caído con gran fuerza sobre la ciudad.<p>

De nuevo en el país del hierro, la sangre teñía de rojo el suelo mientras el polvo se quedaba quieto casi como arena extremadamente fina y la sangre goteaba sobre la misma, el color rojo se impregnaba por todas partes mientras Kagero miraba a Onoki en su torso un gran corte producto de la cuchilla de polvo había quedado plasmado sobre el mientras miraba a su oponente frente a el –no eres tan malo enanito aunque…creo yo gane no- su sonrisa aumento cuando vio como Onoki yacía de rodillas en el suelo con un enorme charco de sangre a su costado, su brazo derecho sujetaba su hombro izquierdo del que solo se apreciaba un fragmento de su brazo, el resto del mismo había sido mutilado y estaba tirado en el piso mientras el corte dejaba salir sangre a escalas enormes mientras que Onoki tosía sangre con fuerza mientras que Kagero solo le miraba divertido –eres… un maldito- dijo el ahora algo pálido kage mientras que el hombre solo le sonreía con gran confianza al verlo de rodillas frente a el con esa gran y sangrante herida dejando que la vida se le fuera poco a poco  
>-sabes voy a ser piadoso contigo y te rematare de una vez, después de todo eres un kage y mereces morir bien, descansa en paz Onoki de iwa- decía Kagero mientras sus manos brillaban y la electricidad resplandecía, el poderoso relámpago salió volando mientras golpeaba al tsuchikage<br>-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- el kage grito con fuerza mientras se retorcía en el suelo y la electricidad corría por todo su cuerpo  
>-jajaja sabes adoro este jutsu tanto que lo manejo a un nivel que nadie mas puede usar, pedo mantenerlo por mucho tiempo me pregunto cuanto iras a soportar- dijo el hombre con una cruel sonrisa mientras impregnaba mas poder en el ataque<br>-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- Oniki se retorcía en el suelo sin dejar de gritar mientras la sangre seguía saliendo de su brazo cercenado  
>-jajajajajaja cuanta resistencia anda aguanta mas que esto es muy divertido jajajajajajaja- las risas de Kagero resonaban mezclándose con los gritos de Onoki al tiempo que todo el poder corría por su cuerpo.<p>

Onoki solo podía sentir dolor mientras su cuerpo entero sufría en agonía y se retorcía en el suelo al tiempo que la electricidad le corría por cada fibra muscular quemándole como nunca antes en su vida "-sabes Onoki, hay algo que aprendi hace mucho tiempo antes de comenzar a usar estas vendas en mi rostro tras casi se cocinado por aquel ninja, un tschikage debe ser tan duro como la roca de la montaña de Koin, se dice que casi nada puede romperla y aunque se parta eso solo hace que el resto de la montaña se vuelva mas dura nadie sabe el porque pero así debe ser un tsuchikage duro e infranqueable y aunque sea herido eso solo debe hacerle mas fuerte-" las palabras de Mu resonaron de pronto en la mente del hombre de corta estatura que dejaba de gritar para extrañez del enemigo que ahora con ambas manos le electrocutaba sin detenerse, la electricidad resplandecía mortal y poderosa al tiempo que corría por cada célula del cuerpo del Tsuchikage, las chispas eléctricas salpicaban por todos lados mientras Onoki solo estaba ahí en el suelo luchando para ya no deleitarlo con sus gritos de dolor y por ponerse de pie mientras su mente de nuevo vagaba en recuerdos, quizá por el cansancio o por la agonía o quizá solo era cosa de suerte pero algo era claro ese recuerdo fue lo que necesitaba para poder volver a luchar.

Flash back inicia

Onoki estaba en el tejado de su oficina mirando su hermosa aldea mientras el sol se ponía a la distancia, ese día había sepultado a su hijo quien falleció en aquella misión y ahora se había quedado solo, después de todo solo había tenido un hijo y ahora esta ya no estaba en este mundo, si su corazón estaba tan vacio y así se sentía, tan vacio incluso sentía deseos de renunciar a su trabajo y dedicarse a vivir sus últimos años en reclusión en su hogar ya que no tenia nada mas porque vivir bueno así se sentía cuando la figura de cabellos negros apareció a un lado de el –abuelito- el kage se dio la vuelta para ver a una joven e inocente Kurotsuchi de unos 8 años que le miraba vestida de negro y con ojos llorosos la pequeña corrió a los brazos del hombre que le abrazo con fuerza mientras ella lloraba  
>-me dejo abuelito me quede sola- dijo con dolor la pequeña pelinegra mientras Onoki solo se separaba de ella y le miraba con calma<br>-no estas sola Kurotsuchi, yo estoy aquí y siempre lo estaré para ti mi pequeña princesa- dijo el hombre de rostro viejo mientras la niña le miraba con ojos llorosos  
>-lo prometes nunca me dejaras sola- decía con esperanza en sus ojos al tiempo que Onoki asentía su corazón herido ahora estaba sanando gracias a su nuevo deber cuidar de su joven nieta<br>- lo prometo Kurotsuchi, mientras no te entregue el día de tu boda y pueda conocer a mis bisnietos nunca me iré es una promesa- dijo el hombre de nariz bulbosa mientras la chica sonreía y le miraba con una sonrisa  
>-pero abuelito como me vas a entregar si solo tengo ocho y ya soy casi tan alta como tu- dijo con algo de buen humor la chica al tiempo que el hombre le lanzaba una mirada molesta<br>-Kurotsuhi no juegues con eso!- dijo el hombre acomplejado mientras la niña reía de la cara que puso el Tsuchikage

Flash back fin

Los ojos de Onoki se abrieron con fuerza mientras recodaba aquella promesa y se alzaba del suelo poco a poco bajo la mirada atenta de Kagero que infundía mas poder en su ataque –ya ríndete y muérete de una vez anciano- decía el hombre mientras que Onoki rodeado de electricidad se ponía de pie y miraba a Kagero con ojos determinados mientras soltaba su herida sangrante y el polvo se reunía en ella como un torniquete que detenía el sangrado mientras que se alargaba asemejando un brazo hecho por completo de polvo –yo le hice una promesa a mi nieta y tu no me impedirás cumplirla!- dijo con determinación mientras todo el polvo hervía y una onda del mismo se formaba en los pies de Onoki lanzándose contra el malévolo Kagero que salió disparado por el golpe frontal mientras la electricidad se disipaba y el hombre aterrizaba de pie a la distancia –aquí voy maldito!- y Onoki se alzo al cielo mientras con su nuevo e improvisado brazo trazaba sellos para e asombro de su enemigo que solo podía mirar como un gigantesco pilar de polvo se alzaba mientras tomaba la forma de un gran dragón que se dividía en dos mientras se lanzaba contra el por dos flancos trato de correr pero sus pies estaban ahora mismo sepultados en polvo que lo mantenía firme en su lugar mientras los dragones le rodeaban y atacaban con todo su poder sus manos se llenaron de electricidad y las extendió a los costados mientras los ataques llegaban –aaaaaaahhhhhh- grito con determinación mientras sus brazos electrificados detenían los delgados dragones de polvo al tiempo que estos empujaban con fuerza contra el mientras se esforzaba por sostenerlos –esto no me derrotara anciano!- alzo las manos con los dragones sostenidos por las mismas mientras los hacia chocar sobre su cabeza y estos estallaban con fuerza mientras lo que le aprisionaba se diluía.

-mi turno enano- declaro Kagero mientras su cuerpo brillaba y lanzaba su feroz ataque, la electricidad formo una especia de león gigante que rugiendo corrió contra Onoki mientras este solo lanzaba un tigre de polvo, ambos felinos chocaron de frente entre zarpazos y rugidos al tiempo que se atacaban con fuerza hasta que sus golpes y mordidas les hacían estallar con fuerza mientras todo se cubría de polvo electrificado, entre la nube densa se apreciaban las dos exhaustas figuras mientras respiraban con cansancio y se miraban uno al otro mientras la sangre escurría de los dos, los cortes y heridas se dejaban ver en ellos mientras su vista se nublaba un poco mientras trataban de enfocar al otro –nada mal viejo nada mal, pero aun así con eso no basta- golpeo el suelo con sus pies con gran fuerza mientras una pared de roca emergía a espaldas de Onoki quien había caído al suelo por el cansancio, de la misma grandes grilletes aparecieron sujetando al hombre de sus brazos y piernas mientras que Kagero solo sonreía, se lanzo contra el con sus puños llenos de electricidad y clavo un violento golpe en su estomago, la sangre salpico su rostro mientras Onoki tosía con fuerza al recibir otro golpe mas este en un costado, hubo un fuerte tronido mas de una costilla se había roto en ese golpe y ahora mismo respirar valla que dolía, Kagero le sujeto del cabello obligándole a mirarle mientras sofreía con su rostro lleno de sangre –que pasa viejito ya te cansaste- y soltó otro poderoso golpe que de nuevo golpeo su estomago mientras la sangre volaba por el aire y Onoki solo le miraba con enojo –valla que aguantas cualquier otro ya estaría bien muerto bueno creo que seré bueno contigo y te mandare de una vez al otro mundo- sus dedos se alargaron por la electricidad mientras le sujetaba del cuello y apretaba con fuerza mientras el polvo cubría el cuello de Onoki y este se esforzaba por soportar el dolor mientras su polvo era traspasado por el fuerte agarre del enemigo –jajajajaja resiste cuanto puedas pero cuando llegue a tu garganta no vivirás mas- dijo Kagero mientras el brazo de polvo de Onoki se disolvía un poco y el kage señalaba al frente con el ahora muñón de polvo –tu…tu serás quien muera- su brazo de polvo se reformo como uno de aquellos cañones para asombro de Kagero no pudo esquivarlo estaba demasiado cerca cuando disparo

Fue una explosión enorme que ilumino toda la zona mientras la nube de polvo comenzaba a asentarse y se podía ver el cuerpo sin vida de Kagero con un enorme agujero en el pecho de tan cerca no alcanzo a cubrirse y ahora mismo yacía sin vida en el suelo mientras que el Tsuchikage estaba tendido entre el polvo suave y terso mirado el cielo azul, su brazo de polvo se había diluido dejando solo aquel torniquete tenido de rojo al tiempo que los arañazos en su cuello daban crédito de las heridas mortales que recibió –Kurotsuchi…esta victoria… es solo por ti… mi pequeña princesa- y con una gran sonrisa el kage cerro los ojos muerto de cansancio.

* * *

><p>Se termino el capitulo, como vimos parece ser que Daisuke se va a salvar la verdad yo no esperaba que Tomoyo tuviera una hermana pero al parecer apareció en el momento mas adecuado, también vimos un poco de lo que anda haciendo sanada y del porque no aparece en esta lucha sin cuartel si sigue así cuando los feudales vuelvan a sus casa no las van a hallar y si vimos a Onoki luchar con fuerza y aunque gano la victoria ha tenido un precio demasiado grande<br>_que lucha (el autor sonríe)  
>muy sangrienta y demoledora (el autor asiente)<br>aunque al parecer eso de "daría un brazo por ganar" se lo tomo muy enserio Onoki (el autor le mira y asiente)  
>me pregunto que ira a pasar ahora que quedo asi (mira al autor) <em>  
>pues como vimos lo del brazo no pareció afectare mucho no creen aunque eso si apenas logro ganar<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: aun me pregunto si daisuke estara bien, digo casi le cortan la espina espero que no acarree consecuencias


	209. C206: Por la gloria!

Bien gente como les va espero que bien y que se ponga todo aun mejor porque ha llegado la hora de que una nueva lucha llegue a todos nosotros para que veamos de lo que siguen siendo capaces los aliados del rubio quienes demuestran con cada capitulo que no se les debe menospreciar eh bueno creo ya es tiempo d eir a los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>: que bueno que te gusto y espero que este tambien te guste y si Onoki merece algo de ayuda  
><strong>X-Predator<strong>:que bien que te gusara bro y la verdad lo de la promesa creo qe onoki va a sufrir cuando ese dia llegue  
><strong>El angel de la oscurudad<strong>:solo imaginate si mas joven su chakra de seguro aumenta que clase de luchas crees que pueda dar, y si las luchas seguiras y espero que de verdad pienses lo de caseria  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:la verdad si onoki merece ser joven de nuevo y sufrir entregando a su hija a naruo lo de azula pues pensaba vincularla con madara  
><strong>alex<strong>:espero que esta lucha te guste y si daisuke estara bien y lo de sanda pues el problema es que nadie sabe lo que anda haciendo  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:de hecho en los quincy es en quien me inspire para el par de hermanas  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si se solvo y es verdad son luchas enomres  
><strong>Buty<strong>:lo de tusuruko lo estoy pensando en cuanto a lo otro es cierto son grandes batallas y si el rubio se suelta creeme no quedaria nada de ciudad ya vez lo que paso con ame  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es cierto casi ninguna se le resiste aunque aun no conoce a azula y eso va a ser interesante, es cierto la promesa hizo ganar a onoki y si merece ser joven solo imagina lo que lograria con semejante experiencia mas el poder de cuando era mas joven  
>bien los reviews ya quedaron hora d epasar con la lucha del dia de hoy<br>_ahh me muero por saber quien luchara (el autor sonríe)  
>espero que sea un a gran lucha (el autor solo asiente ante su mirada)<br>me pregunto cuando llegara la hora de ver a Naruto y Madara (mira al autor con duda)  
>son las estelares conociéndolo seran las ultimas luchas (el autor sonríe) <em>  
>ya saben lo que se dice lo mejor para el final aun asi espero que esto les guste<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 206: Por la gloria!<strong>

Los samuráis luchaban con fuerza y todo su poder contra los invasores que les atacaban sin piedad ni calma, los gritos desconsolados de las personas resonaban por todos lados mientras las muertes en masa aumentaban mas y mas con cada minutos de esta agónica batalla en la que sin duda todo parecía estar apuntando en contra de ellos, las cosas no podían estar peores cuando los ecos de la tierra sacudiéndose a la distancia en la feroz lucha del sandaime resonaban por todos lados mientras que la feroz batalla de Daisuke daba inicio contra su ventoso oponente al tiempo que el taladro de polvo de Onoki comenzaba a detenerse, los espadachines casi se sentían derrotados cuando la esperanza comenzó a renacer en sus corazones, los guerreros que estaban cerca lograron ver como el sanin de las serpientes caía bajo el poder de su mentor al tiempo que a la distancia el gigantesco taladro de viento era dispersado por el grandioso ataque de Daisuke el ultimo hijo del mas poderoso clan de samuráis de toda la nación, eso les infundía valor y determinación que solo aumentaba al escuchar y ver como el poderoso tsuchikage luchaba desde el aire contra el mortal Kagero hasta que en estruendos colosales y estallidos de polvo la lucha terminaba con el chakra del enemigo desvanecido por completo sin duda su bando estaba ganando poco a poco al derrotar a sus mas poderosos adversarios, los tengus y clones de zetsu eran menos que nada comparados con semejantes monstruos asesinos que a la distancia caían bajo el poder de la defensa de su nación, esas victorias les infundían nuevos deseos de luchar y ganar al tiempo que los feudales y sus escoltas eran protegidos por los guardias personales década kage que acudió a dicha cumbre aunque claro en este momento eso era algo extraño  
>-apuesto 5 - decía un joven espadachín de dientes acerrados al hombre de un parche en el ojo que miraba sus cartas con calma<br>-muy bien aquí van mis 5- respondió el bien conocido Ao al tiempo que lanzaba sus monedas al montón que estaba ya formado frente a ellos y los feudales les miraban con algo de duda  
>-se puede saber que están haciendo?-pregunto el feudal del país de la tierra un hombre algo mayor de nombre Shinto quien les miraba con mucha curiosidad<br>-jugamos poker señor, muy bien entro a esto y subo la apuesta a 8- dijo el joven Len del país del fuego mientras aumentaba la apuesta  
>-en ese caso acepto tus ocho y subo dos mas- decía una serena Koyuki quien también estaba jugando con ellos, lanzaron sus cartas siendo la mano mas alta la de Chojuro<br>-si tengo un full ustedes pierden- dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras se alistaba a tomar sus ganancias hasta que con una dulce sonrisa Koyuki le detuvo  
>-no tan rápido que esta princesa y estrella del cine es muy buena jugadora de cartas, mira y llora cuatro reinas- y coloco su mano en la mesa improvisada con una gran roca al tiempo que el mencionado y derrotado Chojuro maldecía aun no entendía como esa chica podía ganar tanto pero bueno cuando alguien tan bello sonríe y coquetea es natural que te distraigas mientras juegas<br>-están demasiado calmados y no entiendo el porque- dijo el feudal del país de la tierra antes de que el estruendo llamase su atención.

La electricidad brillo con fuerza mientras un par de clones verde y negros volaban en pedazos al tiempo que la mas que furiosa Kumiko se abalanzaba contra ellos con garras eléctricas brillantes y poderosas que despedazaban todo a su paso mientras los feudales miraban toda la escena con grandes gotas en la nuca –jajajaja a la derecha nesan ese trata de huir- decía una divertida Yumiko mientras señalaba al pálido clon que emprendía la graciosa huida o al menos eso intento antes de acabar sujeto por la nuca mientras la palma brillante de Kumiko se cerraba despedazándole la cabeza y claro mandándolo directo al otro mundo al tiempo que las lianas brotaban del suelo atando a la mujer y por alguna razón debido a la forma que la enredaros se ciñeron demasiado convenientes acentuando su figura de una manera bastante notoria –MONTON DE PERVERTIDOS!- si de nuevo su chakra estallo destrozando todo mientras corría contra los clones incrédulos que solo atinaron a morir con dignidad mientras corrían por sus vidas –pero que mala suerte mira que provocar a este bello ángel de la muerte- decía Bee al tiempo que cantaba sin sentido o mas bien sin mucha gracia y la mujer del país del rayo aplastaba todo a su paso sin detenerse a medir consecuencias es mas un par de samuráis trataron de ayudarla y ahora mismo estaban con los feudales aun en posición fetal sujetándose la entrepierna tras semejantes golpes que recibieron –creo que ella aun esta enojada, valla que odia a los pervertidos- murmuraba el feudal del país del fuego mientras sus semejantes delos demás países solo asentían a sus palabras al tiempo que miraban como Kumiko despedazaba a otro clon a la distancia que solo estallaba en una lluvia de viseras electrificadas  
>-se va poner bien verdad nesama- decía una preocupada Tomoyo a su hermana mayor mientras un pálido Daisuke yacía en una cama en su refugio improvisado bajo las ruinas de una casa que en este momento eran bastante estables gracias al muro de roca que sostenía el techo a medio colapsar<br>-si no te preocupes el se pondrá bien aunque la espalda le va a doler horrores al menos una semana se recuperara por completo- dijo Tsuriko antes de que su hermanita le abrazara con fuerza  
>-aahhh mi cabeza todo me duele donde es…- Daisuke no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio a las hermanas abrazándose mientras ciertas partes de sus cuerpos se oprimían unos contra otros y claro algo de sangre goteaba de su nariz aunque no pro alguna herida interna<br>-Daisuke despertaste!…espera que estas viendo…¡pervertido deja de mirar a mi nesama!- y si Daisuke de nuevo termino inconsciente por la patada de la chica a su cara mientras Tsuruko solo sonreía  
>-oh el amor…jejeje espero que Daisuke soporte a mi celosa hermana jejejejeje- si Tsuruko se estaba riendo mientras el espadachín inconsciente era regañado por la molesta pelinegra que solo trataba de que le escuchara, lastima que ya estaba desmayado.<p>

De nuevo en el centro de la ciudad en lo que quedaba del palacio centran la residencia del feudal de dicha nación que ahora mismo era reducido a meros escombros se encontraba cierto kage de la aldea de la niebla que miraba al frente como su poderoso enemigo electrificado le miraba con calma y seriedad, la gema en su pecho brillaba de un color azul oscuro mientras las chispas eléctricas resplandecían en sus puños enormes y en sus pies revestidos de botas de combate, su rostro casi inexpresivo solo le miraba con esos ojos fijos y asesinos al tiempo que el se mantenía firme en su posición –de todos los oponentes me tenia que tocar el eléctrico…bueno vamos a bailar monstruo- y el Mizukage alzo las manos mientras dos pilares de roca se alzaban del suelo al frente y a su espalda cerrándose con fuerza mientras lo aplastaban, el monstruo ladeo la cabeza ante tal acto suicida hasta que la roca se despedazo revelando a un mizukage envuelto en una robusta armadura de roca que le envolvía por completo dejando solo a la vista a través de la franja en su rostro los ojos del hombre que estaba en posición de lucha –bien veamos de que estas hecho- dijo el kage armado mientras corría a toda velocidad contra su poderoso adversario, la electricidad de aquella criatura resplandeció mientras se lanzaba contra el mizukage con todo su poder, los ahora duros y poderosos puños de roca volaron al frente mientras los puños electrificados del enemigo se lanzaban a su vez contra el, fue un impacto frontal que saco chispas y restos de roca volando por el aire mientras el suelo se aplastaba por la fuerte onda de choque al tiempo que ambos eran empujado hacia atrás, el ser eléctrico reacciono de inmediato corriendo con toda velocidad sobre el suelo mientras el kage de la niebla volaba hacia atrás dando un giro para caer de rodillas al suelo, tan pronto alzo la vista frente a el se encontraba el poderoso guerrero cuyos puños resplandecían electricidad asesina.  
>-diablos que rápido es!- dijo el mikukage blindado al tiempo que el enemigo atacaba sin piedad alguna contra el.<p>

El puño brillante le golpeo con fuerza mientras las rocas que revestían su cara se agrietaban con fiereza al tiempo que la electricidad se colaba por esas fisuras llegando hasta su cuerpo mientras el resentía el poder al correr por sus nervios al tiempo que el enemigo le golpeaba de nuevo por otro lado, su rodilla ascendió golpeándole con fuerza en el estomago mientras el hombre revestido de roca sentía el poderoso golpe en el estomago mientras sus piedras externas se cuarteaban bajo el poderoso golpe del enemigo, retrocedió trastabillándose con fuerza mientras el enemigo de nuevo le golpeaba con sus puños resplandecientes, cada poderosos golpe le sacudía todo el cuerpo al tiempo que empezaba a desmoronarse su gran defensa que estaba sucumbiendo ante el colosal poder de su enemigo que no dejaba de golpearle con fuerza, cada poderoso golpe resonaba por todos lados al tiempo que el se empezaba a desmoronar literalmente, su cuerpo entero estaba sufriendo los estrados del inmisericorde ataque físico que no se detenía, de nuevo los puños de aquel ser brillaron aun mas electrificados que antes, sin duda sus golpes iban a ser mucho mas poderosos que antes, lanzo el fuerte golpe al frente mientras que el mizukage se cubría como podía el brillo eléctrico destilo con fuerza mientras sus golpes volaban contra el, apenas logro interponer su brazo en el trayecto del puñetazo y la vibración fue tremenda todo el cuerpo del kage se cimbro mientras las rocas se destrozaban y su brazo quedaba expuesto al tiempo que la electricidad corría por el mismo sin detenerse mientras que el Mizukage alzaba su otro brazo frente a el, fue un golpe brutal que le hizo retroceder por sobre el suelo dejando el sendero de sus pies marcados por mas de 5 metros por donde se arrastro al tiempo que miraba como el ser frente a el le miraba con una expresión seria mientras las piedras de su otro brazo también comenzaban a caer debido al poderoso golpe que recibió de frente sin duda el enemigo era en verdad poderoso –( es muy fuerte si solo me defiendo me va a hacer trizas mejor pasare al ataque veamos que tal se puede defender)- pensaba el mizukage mas que listo para pasar al ataque, los puños del enemigo brillaron mientras los alzaba sobre su cabeza separándoles al tiempo que una esfera eléctrica brillaba suspendida en el aire entre sus dos manos antes de salir disparada, se trataba de un equivalente a un disparo eléctrico el que volaba por el aire a toda velocidad, frente al mizukage se alzo un muro de roca bloqueando el poderoso ataque que destrozo el muro mientras estallaba con fuerza en un deslumbrante brillo estático mientras que el poderoso adversario se lanzaba al frente mas que listo apara matar a su enemigo, sus manos abiertas lucían como garras afiladas al tiempo que atravesaba la nube de escombros listo para ganar, se adentro en ella a toda velocidad y el poderoso golpe resonó con fuerza.

Lejos de la zona de la batalla una par de mujeres pelinegras cuidaban bien del herido samurái que de nuevo estaba consiente aunque ahora usaba una venda en su nariz rota… no sabia bien el porque paso eso y la muy roja Tomoyo solo le dijo que el enemigo se la rompió al parecer con el golpe olvido lo que paso, a través de uno de los agujeros de la pared una explosión de fuego resonó a la distancia mientras un colosal disco de agua girando con violencia detenía la enorme bola de fuego que se desvanecía en el aire, un ser llameante se pudo ver a la distancia mientras cambiaba de forma por uno de roca solida que caía sobre el suelo destrozando el disco gigante de agua y todo se cimbraba antes de que las columnas de piedra se alzaran y sobre ellas un guerrero rubio se pudiera ver saltando al aire mientras sus manos resplandecían eléctricas antes de caer con fuerza sobre el suelo, fue un gran estruendo el que se causo antes de que un relámpago ascendiera al cielo envolviendo a aquel monstruo mientras cambiaba a una forma eléctrica absorbiendo el poderoso jutsu mientras caía en picada antes de ser repelido por un enorme dragón de viento que se alzo al cielo antes de caer con fuerza en el suelo mientras las dos figuras se alejaban poco a poco de esa zona  
>-pero quien es ese tipo- dijo la mujer mayor mientras miraba por la ventaba como los ataques mas brillantes resplandecían entre destellos eléctricos y bolas de fuego<br>-ese tiene que ser Naruto es el único que conozco que podría luchar contra una cosa de esas que cambia de elemento a voluntad- dijo el cansado Daisuke que trataba de levantarse pese al dolor que sentía en la espalda  
>-Daisuke a donde crees que vas?- pregunto Tomoyo tratando de recostarlo de nuevo mientras el samurái solo la miraba fijamente<br>-tu no lo conoces Tomoyo, si pelea con todo su poder y vienen para acá nos mataran sin querer tenemos que movernos- dijo el espadachín atrayendo la curiosidad de Tsuruko quien solo alzaba una ceja ante eso  
>-se que es tu amigo pero no lo sobreestimas tan fuerte crees que es- decía la mujer mayor mientras el samurái solo negaba a sus palabras<br>-no estoy seguro, solo se que se ha vuelto mas fuerte que cuando lo conocí, cuando nos reencontramos en la aldea de Konoha me conto que había ganado mas poder que inclusive descubrió una técnica para mejorar su espada y que gracias a eso era mas poderoso, si desenfunda a Kurayami y suelta todo su poder no creo que lo que este cerca quede de pie- dijo con total seriedad el herido y vendado Daisuke mientras que Tomoyo solo le miraba con curiosidad  
>-Daisuke… ¿cual espada es mas fuerte Murasame o esa tal Kurayami?- pregunto Tomoyo con genuina curiosidad mientras que el samurái se quedaba callado<br>-me gustaría decir que Murasame pero… la verdad creo que a estas alturas la espada de Naruto es mucho mas poderosa- decía con algo de dolor al tener que admitir algo así mientras que Tomoyo callaba y Tsuruko de nuevo miraba por el agujero en la pared a la distancia donde la lucha del rubio ya no se alcanzaba a ver mucho  
>-que interesante… un ninja que maneja tanto poder, muy interesante- decía para ella misma la mujer mayor mientras miraba en aquella dirección.<p>

Una vez mas con el kage de la niebla tras el fuerte impacto de entre el humo y el polvo el monstruo eléctrico retrocedió con fuerza mientras el colosal dragón de piedra le empujaba al tratar de cerrar sus enormes quijadas sobre el mientras le empujaba por el suelo al tiempo que el mizukage aparecía sobre la cabeza de su grandioso ataque mirando al enemigo que solo alzo la vista – eres fuerte pero me pregunto si aguantaras esto- dijo con una sonrisa escondida bajo su casco de roca mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y del suelo al frente y a la espalda del ser aparecían placas de roca solidas con cientos de pequeños conos como colmillos que se cerraron con fuerza aplastando al monstruo, el golpe resonó antes de que el mizukage saltara dando una pirueta en el aire al tiempo que las quijadas del dragón se cerraban con fuerza antes de alzarse al cielo y caer con fuerza como si fuera un marro gigante que se hundía en el suelo dejando tras de si una gran pila de escombros y restos machacados de las piedras que ahora yacían frente al kage que se veía bastante sereno a la espera de ver señales de su enemigo –no creo que se halla muerto con eso estoy seguro- dijo el hombre antes de que la electricidad gritara con fuerza y los escombros volasen por el aire mientras el enemigo se alzaba del suelo con algunos cortes en su piel que sangraban al tiempo que alzaba la vista y miraba fijamente al hombre frente a el que le miraba con una sonrisa mientras que el extraño ente solo entrecerraba los ojos –creo que se enojo- dijo el kage para si mismo mientras el enemigo brillaba con fuerza y se lanzaba contra el, su cuerpo resplandeció de un modo muy semejante al de A cuando empleaba su armadura eléctrica y corrió aun mas rápido que antes, el poderoso derechazo le dio de lleno en la nariz mientras su casco de piedra se despedazaba por completo y el mizukage salía volando por el aire producto del colosal golpe que le propinaron de esa manera tan directa, el monstruo gruño furioso mientras sus manos resplandecían aun más de electricidad chirriante, golpeo el piso con sus palmas y los relámpagos aparecieron de pronto, corrieron por el suelo destrozando todo a su paso mientras el Mizukage aterrizaba a la distancia solo para ver como las brillantes líneas de poder pulverizaban todo a su paso mientras llegaban de golpe –aaaaaaaahhhhh- grito de dolor al tiempo quelas rocas que revestían sus piernas estallaban con fuerza producto de la colosal descarga que ahora mismo ascendía por su cuerpo al cielo como un rayo antinatural mientras el mizukage era alzado en el aire por el asombroso poder del enemigo.

Una de las manos del monstruo se desprendió del suelo mientras una esfera eléctrica aparecía en ella y era disparada como una bala de cañón contra el hombre que ya comenzaba a caer al suelo antes de recibir el poderoso disparo justo al pecho, lo poco que quedaba de su armadura se despedazo por completo mientras el mizukage volaba por el aire mas de 10 metros antes de azotar con fuerza contra el suelo con el pecho humeante por las quemaduras eléctricas que ya comenzaban a formarse en su torso al tiempo que el poderoso enemigo le miraba a la distancia con bastante calma, su cuerpo resplandeció antes de que saliera despedido al aire casi como un cohete mientras la electricidad de las nubes convergía en el al tiempo que el mizukage en el suelo le miraba brillando en el aire, todo el poder fluyo a sus pies mientras caía con una fuerza sobrehumana en un ataque francamente asesino –maldición- se quejo el kage de la niebla mientras se movía apenas eludiendo el golpe, fue un impacto poderoso que detono en una enorme explosión eléctrica que creo un domo considerablemente grande de brillante poder mientras el mizukage volaba de nuevo por el aire antes de caer sobre sus pies tras dar un giro elegante y ver como el enemigo le miraba con cierta diversión en sus ojos –bastado solo esta jugando, bien es hora de ponerme serio- el chakra del mizukage comenzó a brillar mientras todo su poder se dsesatab y con sellos a toda velocidad golpeaba el suelo que se estremecía, el piso retumbo mientras cientos de pilares de roca se alzaban al cielo con fuerza mientras que el enemigo saltaba eludiéndoles con cierta facilidad hasta que se poso sobre uno que le elevo mas de 10 metros en el aire, al extremo opuesto el mizukage le miraba fijamente mientras le sonreía –pudiste eludirlo bien por ti…lastima que no es un ataque, este es un ataque!- y el kage dejo salir su chakra mientras golpeaba la columna sobre la que estaba y todo empezaba.

Las columnas vibraron mientras un par de ellas se trituraban y las piedras salían volando contra el ser eléctrico que solo se cubría con los brazos recibiendo la lluvia de misiles de frente mientras los golpes se dejaban sentir con fuerza al tiempo que las piedras pasaban de largo, no duro mucho pero eso si le lastimo bastante mientras pasaban contra el quien ahora mismo miraba al Mizukage que seguía tocando la columna con sus manos –deberías ver a tu espalda sabes- el ser volteo solo para ver como todas las rocas que aun estaban intactas flotaban en el aire antes de lanzarse contra el de nuevo, era como si el mizukage les estuviera controlando mientras volaban contra el una y otra vez mientras le golpeaban con fuerza y sin compasión, cada onda de golpes le movía hacia un costado y la verdad era una suerte que no se hubiera caído de ese pilar mientras que el mizukage le miraba con bastante diversión al tenerlo justo donde quería, el ser salto al vacio para escapar del poderoso ataque mientras que el mizukage solo sonreía al ver lo que hizo –caíste!- dijo con alegría mientras se alzaba y golpeaba el suelo con su pie con fuerza al tiempo que las columnas volvían a resonar, as tres columnas a su alrededor colapsaron mientras miles de agujas de roca salían despedidas contra el clavándose en su piel al tiempo que el ser gritaba o mas rugía de dolor mientras las columnas seguían colapsándose mientras las agujas de roca seguían volando contra el sin parar y sus gritos resonaban con fuerza hasta que pronto salto al aire y volvió a aparecer sobre la columna original, su cuerpo estaba lleno de agujas de piedra mientras su s ojos mostraban una furia sin precedentes al tiempo que el mizukage solo le sonreía –que paso, no te gustan las agujas- dijo con cierta burla mientras el monstruo solo juntaba sus brazos en su pecho antes de que comenzara a reunir toda la electricidad en su cuerpo, los extendió a los costados con fuerza y la burbuja eléctrica detono, fue una gran explosión que despedazo las columnas al tiempo que todo se destruía y el kage saltaba al vacio cubriéndose con la columna que era envuelta en el brillo del poderoso ataque que la pulverizaba mientras aterrizaba en el suelo y la electricidad comenzaba a disiparse, el piso retumbo antes de que estallara a los pies del mizukage y el enemigo irradiando electricidad apareciera frente a el con sus dedos afilados como garras eléctricas y soltara el corte ascendente.

-aaaaaaaarrrrrgggggg- el kage salió volando mientras la sangre volaba por todos lados y cuatro cortes profundos adornaban su pecho mientras la sangre volaba por todos lados al tiempo que surcaba el aire y solo podía pensar en una cosa –(eso casi me mata)- apenas logro reaccionar como para dar el giro y aterrizar sobre sus pies mientras que el poderoso enemigo se le dejaba ir de nuevo como un rabioso toro en embestida mientras que el suelo se cimbrara y lo que se metiera en su camino se destrozaba, el golpe fue de frente contra el kage que alzo de nuevo un muro de roca para cubrirse pero no sirvió de nada con el impulso que llevaba y el poder que le rodeaba le atravesó con mucha facilidad, fue un golpe de frente el que le mando a volar por el aire al tiempo que el poderoso enemigo le sujetaba del tobillo jalando hacia el mientras alzaba una rodilla golpeándole en la espalda, la boca el mizukage se abrió mientras la sangre salía volando antes de que el enemigo le sujetara del rostro y lo azotara contra el suelo con gran fuerza y le alzara para mandarlo al aire mientras abría sus brazos a los costados mientras la electricidad resplandecía en sus puños, aplaudió con fuerza y una brillante onda de choque eléctrica creció golpeando al mizukage que se elevo aun mas mientras el poder corría por todo su cuerpo, estaba muy alto y ahora mismo todo el cuerpo le dolía, en las alturas lo vio todo el panorama la ciudad estaba casi reducida a nada y las personas estaban muertas por todos lados mientras los combates resonaban, una visión de su amado hogar paso por su mente ellos habían sido aplastados y apenas se recuperaban si esa cosa llegaba a salir viva de ahí e ir a kiri no iban a soportarlo y entonces si no iba a quedar nada de ellos, -no puedo dejarlo, el tiene que morir aquí y yo seré quien lo mate- se dijo el mizukage mientras sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza al tiempo que se alineaba en el aire y miraba al ser en el suelo mientras casia a toda velocidad contra el –aquí voy!- grito desde las alturas mientras trazaba los sellos y atacaba con fuerza, el suelo entero retumbo mientras gruesas cadenas de roca con cabezas de serpientes aparecían corriendo por el suelo mientras se enroscaban en el enemigo que forcejeaba con fuerza al tiempo que el mizukage casi estaba en el piso –(no soy bueno con esto pero tengo que intentar)- pensaba el hombre mientras trazaba sellos y la humedad de l aire convergía en sus manos que se juntaban casi como si estuviera rezando, entre sus palmas un disco acerrado de agua apareció girando con velocidad mientras el Mizukage lo alineaba sobre su costado derecho con ambas manos sujetándole con fuerza –toma esto, Suiton:mizu o mita (elemento agua: sierra de agua)- grito el hombre mientras tocaba el suelo con los pies y daba un fuerte giro antes de soltar el fuerte disco cortante que volaba por el suelo cortando todo a su paso mientras el ser se zarandeaba en busca de libertad, se soltó de las cadenas pero aun así el golpe llego, -gggrrrorraaaaaaaa- rugió de dolor mientras su electricidad resplandecía y el corte aparecía en su hombro dejando salir la sangre al tiempo que se alejaba del disco cortante que seguía su camino y el mizukage le miraba con curiosidad.

-(que demonios casi parece que su electricidad lo daño…ya veo es como un corto circuito si lo mojo lo suficiente quizá pueda ganarle)- pensó el hombre con una gran sonrisa si bien su repertorio de jutsus de agua no era muy grande tenia un par de ellos que bien podrían hacer el truco en este momento, sus manos se movieron con gran velocidad antes de alzarlas al cielo mientras su chakra abandonaba sus manos alzándose a la atmosfera donde las nubes se arremolinaron ante la mirada del enemigo –Suiton: ten no ame (elemento agua: lluvia celestial)- las nubes se ennegrecieron y la lluvia comenzó a caer si bien no era un aguacero era un fina llovizna que caía sobre la zona de su batalla mientras las chipas eléctricas comenzaban a formarse sobre su enemigo que se agitaba un poco mientras el cansado hombre solo miraba como el jutsu actuaba –este jutsu no es mi fuerte debería ser un torrente el que cae pero solo puedo lograr esto aunque parece que con esto tienes- y se lanzo contra el mientras las estacas de piedra emergían del suelo con poder lanzándose contra el enemigo, le golpearon por todos lados mientras el sucumbía ante sus propias fuerzas mientras que el ataque del mizukage no se detenía, las balas de agua no muy grandes volaban por el aire golpeándole al tiempo que su poder comenzaba a salirse de control ese era un gran desperfecto en su diseño que el sanin de las serpientes paso por alto al precipitarse en mandarlo al ataque, su electricidad resplandecía mientras el humedecido kage sonreía al verle ahora de rodillas en el suelo mi9entras se aproximaba a el lentamente, estaba cansado y su lluvia comenzaba a disiparse tras realizar su trabajo- en verdad que fuiste alguien difícil eh, pero oye soy un kage después de todo- recito el orgulloso hombre mientas trazaba sellos y el suelo temblaba y la electricidad corría por el suelo mojado hasta tocar al hombre –aaahhh- se quejo mientras los ojos del monstruo se abrían al notarlo el también estaba mojado.

Si fue una estrategia suicida la que emprendió y lo sabia muy bien pero esperaba poder rematarlo antes de que su energía corriera por el agua hasta el pero fue una pena que eso no alcanzara a suceder, ahora mismo el enemigo estaba despidiendo cantidades industriales de electricidad al tiempo que el suelo entero se cimbraba mientras el poder convergía con fuerza contra el y todo mundo a los alrededores próximos escuchaba como el mizukage gritaba de dolor ante el inmenso poder que estaba corriendo por su cuerpo entero electrocutándole con fuerza -aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh- gritaba con fuerza el adolorido hombre mientras que el enemigo empujaba mas y mas poder contra el al tiempo que el mizukage sentía todo su cuerpo gritando de dolor el pecho le dolía con fuerza toda esa electricidad comenzaba a afectar su corazón que empezaba a latir con anormalidad mientras que el poder convergía en el con fiereza –aaahhh maldito!- golpeo el suelo con fuerza mientras alzaba una gigantesca cuchilla de roca que se alzaba golpeando al enemigo que retrocedía con fuerza dejando de bombear electricidad al tiempo que Mizukage herido y escupiendo sangre caía de rodillas –ya no puedo mas… todo el cuerpo me duele y el pecho aaaahh- se sujeto el torso justo sobre el corazón que le dolía con fuerza al tiempo que el mojado enemigo comenzaba a aproximarse despacio hacia el, miro su cuchilla de piedra que lucia algo húmeda de la base –(como puede estar mojada el agua no se ha filtrado…a menos que… aquí abajo hay un rio subterráneo eso debe ser, ya se como ganarte)- pensaba el mizukage mientras se ponía de pie y el enemigo comenzaba a correr contra el a toda velocidad mientras sus piños de nuevo brillaban con fuerza, un golpe mas y el kage no lo soportaría  
>-esto es por mis ninjas, por aquellos que han muerto bajo las fuerzas de tus aliados y por el mundo para que tengan un mejor futuro…esto es por la gloria de Kiri!- grito con fuerza mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y el suelo entero retumbaba mientras su chakra se inyectaba en el<p>

-Ninpou: sangosho no hashira (arte ninja: pilares del arrecife)- todo se cimbro mientras el suelo se destrozaba y el rio subterráneo hacia acto de aparición, el monstruo rugió al verse inmerso en el agua mientras esta se alzaba en el aire junto con las rocas envolviendo todo en un remolino gigante de destrucción del que volaban piedras y destellos de la electricidad fuera de control mientras todo giraba con poder en un vórtice mortal y salvaje, todo se detuvo de pronto mientras el agua caía al suelo formando un enorme lago de casi un kilometro de diámetro y en centro del mismo cientos de rocas afiladas como arrecifes gigantes se alzaban mientras el cuerpo de gema extinta del monstruo yacía con uno de esos pilares afilados atravesándole de lado a lado al tiempo que su cuerpo comenzaba a derretirse como si estuviera hecho de alguna clase de pasta que se diluía en el agua, del otro lado sujeto entre las rocas mojadas el cuerpo del mizukage le miraba con una sonrisa mientras la sangre escurría de su boca –yo… lo hice…gloria eterna…a Kiri- dijo con una sonrisa antes de dejar caer su cabeza a un lado mientras sus ojos se cerraban y su corazón se detenía, del estanque una fina niebla se alzo de pronto rodeando todo como si fuese un modelo a escala de las costas del país del agua, el mizukage logro la victoria pero había muerto por conseguirla.

* * *

><p>Y si se acabo el capitulo y que tal lo que vimos al parecer Kumiko aun esta de malas y Tomoyo es una mujer muy celosa que se enoja por cualquier cosita que mira el pobre Daisuke y si parece ser que el rubio despertó la curiosidad de Tsuruko con lo poco que vio de su batalla me pregunto que ira a pasar cuando lo conozca y si la lucha del mizukage fue enorme pero al final gano aunque eso si con un precio demasiado grande<br>_eso es un kage (mirando al autor)  
>se nota porque fue elegido para el puesto (el autor asiente)<br>una gran lucha hasta el final (el autor sonríe)  
>ese hombre merece todos los honores (el autor asiente) <em>  
>en eso estoy por completo de acuerdo y ustedes?<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: guardemos un minuto de silencio por la muerte de un gran shinobi, descanse en paz Mizukage_sama


	210. C207: Como el desierto

Wow ya es jueves ni cuenta me había dado, creo que cuando uno se inspira a la hora de escribir lo que mas le gusta suele pasar que pierde la noción del tiempo y lo digo porque escribo eso de lo que mas me gusta acción sin fin aunque no lo negare el lemon también me gusta pero esta clase de batallas son de mis ángulos fuertes al escribir no creen pero bueno mejor pasemos alos reviews  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:la batalla de naruto ya vendra ten paciencia y si murio como un heroe en cuanto a si tenia hijas la verdad no se jejeje  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>: ni idea de quien deberia ser el nuevo mizukage, las invocacione spronto apareceran tengo algo reservado jejeje y sabes el problema del oceano es con todo el caos que hay el rubio acabaria tragandose buenos y malos y ni hablar del aguyujero negro con eso peligro y se trage todo el pais dejando solo el agujero en la tierra  
><strong>alex<strong>:naruto aparecera pronto lo de tsuruko habra que ver que pasa cuando sepa jeje mas si es tan celosa como su hermanita y es cierto viva kirigakure y su valiente lider que ofrecio su vida por la victoria  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si el rubio tiene nueva admiradora y es verdad en una guerra no todos pueden vivir y el kage se llamaba Riko recuerdas el general celoso porque a mei le gustaba naruto  
><strong>X-Predator<strong>: que bueno que te gusto el cap y si el mizukage ha caido y el rubio suertudo conquista chicas sin querer  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si maldito rubio que suerte tiene y es verdad al menos el mizukage vencio  
>y con los reviews es hora de que pasemos a otro genial capitulo lleno de accion que aun sostengo que bien se me da ultimamente<br>_es verdad (el autor sonríe)  
>aunque en el lemon también eres bueno (las 4 sonríen)<br>pero si la acción en grandes cantidades si que ayuda (las cuatro asienten)  
>solo quiero leer mas acción y ver mas sangre (las cuatro miran la pantalla) <em>  
>bueno que esperamos ya vamos a leer<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 207: Como el desierto<strong>

Naruto estaba saltando por el aire mientras miraba como su enemigo cambiaba de forma una vez mas, había comenzado a luchar contra esa cosa hacia un muy buen rato y ahora mismo estaba comenzando a ver las ventajas que el enemigo poseía pero sobretodo empezaba a fastidiarse y mucho, por mas que le atacaba esa criatura simplemente cambiaba de forma una y otra vez, si el rubio lanzaba un relámpago se volvía una criatura eléctrica que le absorbía para fortalecerse, en el caso del agua se diluía en sus ataques antes de redirigirlos contra el, si de fuego se hablaba ardía con fuerza alimentándose de sus flamas y si de tierra se trataba simplemente se volvía algo mas voluminoso y poderoso que se fundía con la tierra y atravesaba todo con bastante sencillez, sin duda este enemigo era por mucho alguien como diría el bien y vago de Shikamaru problemático; frente a el su enemigo reasumía la forma eléctrica mientras el relámpago que recién Naruto le lanzo giraba a su alrededor al tiempo que le absorbía con cierta facilidad mientras su chakra aumentaba de tamaño e intensidad sin duda se alimentaba de los ataques del rubio que comenzaba a cuestionarse de verdad si existía alguna manera de acabar con ese ser que ya le estaba dando muchas dificultades  
>-ok si lo que deseas es poder veamos como te va con esto…Raiton: rairyundan (elemento rayo: dragón eléctrico)- y el rubio dejo ir su poder mientras lanzaba las manos al frente señalándole.<p>

De las manos de Naruto la cabeza del dragón surgió con poder mientras rugía amenazante lanzándose contra el enemigo que solo abría los brazos a los costados al tiempo que recibía el brutal impacto de frente mientras era empujado por el suelo al tiempo que las quijadas del dragón se cerraban entorno a su toso siendo absorbido al instante por el poderoso enemigo que se iluminaba con fuerza mientras la electricidad estática a su alrededor se condensaba en un aura poderosa y electrificada que era drenada hacia el interior de aquella criatura que miraba divertida al rubio frente a el mirándole con cierta molestia mientras el solo dejaba que el poder corriera por su cuerpo, Naruto esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras la criatura ladeaba un poco la cabeza por tal acción después de todo se suponía que Naruto estaba perdiendo en ese momento, el suelo tras el monstruo se destrozo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y frente a el un sonriente rubio apareció con sus manos fijas en un gran sello listo para atacar –trágate eso si puedes- de las manos de Naruto una poderosa onda de choque se libero al tiempo que el suelo de rocas temblaba y una gran estaba como columna brotaba del mismo el enemigo no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar cuando el violento golpe le llego de lleno al estomago mandándolo a volar hacia el rubio que estaba al frente y solo sonreía mientras el enemigo caía sobre el a toda velocidad lo aplasto con fuerza cuando se desplomo en el rubio que al sentirse aplastado solo brillo antes de detonar con fuerza en una gran explosión mientras que Naruto el original aparentemente miraba todo con una gran sonrisa  
>-lo sabia, no pude cambiar de elemento a toda velocidad aunque eso si valla que es duro- dijo el rubio mientras miraba como el molesto enemigo aparecía frente a el con ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que su gema brillaba rojo intenso<br>-GRRRROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR RRR- rugió furioso mientras el fuego estallaba a su alrededor quemando todo a su paso mientras corría contra el rubio sonriente  
>-parece que ya se enojo – se dijo a si mismo Naruto mientras esa sonrisa larga y ancha aparecía en su rostro esto lo iba a disfrutar y mucho.<p>

El calor en las calles de la ciudad era insoportable los mismos tengo se habían alejado de ahí por no querer soportar eso mientras que los clones que se habían aventurado a entrar en esa caliente zona estaban ahora bastante arrepentidos, llegaron en el momento en que el Madara original estaba trazando los sellos para su ataque contra la bella mujer de cabellos negros y si lo sujetaron sorpresivamente con lianas verdes fuertes y gruesas nada de lo que el no pudiera soltarse aunque claro cuando frente a ti una mujer condensa bolas de fuego azul en sus palmas listas para arrojártelas sientes cierto apuro, Azula lanzó sus esferas de fuego con fuerza mientras estas quemaban todo a su paso y golpeaban con fuerza al blanco de inmediato el fuego se espacio a toda velocidad mientras las gruesas lianas eran calcinadas y los clones morían quemados bajo las candentes flamas de la mujer que solo se mantenía firme al frente de Madara quien le miraba con ojos rojos fijos y analíticos después de todo ella lo había tenido a su merced pero en lugar de atacarlo a el decidió mejor atacar a los clones que ahora si habían quedado como una orden de vegetales bien cocidos y extra crujientes lo que sin duda generaba en el hombre algo de curiosidad ante tal acto  
>-que porque me miras así Madara_chan- preguntaba ella mientras le sonreía con ese aire de confianza y arrogancia tan característico de ella<br>-me tenían bien sujeto y aun así los atacaste a ellos y no a mi… eso me da curiosidad Azula- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros al tiempo que la mujer solo le sonreía con bastante coquetería al tiempo que solo lo miraba  
>-que puedo decir quiero derrotarte yo sola y sin ayuda, no necesito que te sujeten se que puedo ganarte y por eso no quiero que nadie se meta- le miro fijamente mientras sus ojos casi brillaban en la autoconfianza que la mujer se infundía al tiempo que la eterna seriedad de Madara contrastaba con ella<br>-tu no me ganaras y lo sabes antes ya te he vencido y no solo tu te has fortalecido desde entonces- el hombre pelinegro le miraba con calma al tiempo que ella solo alzaba los hombros levemente como desestimando sus palabras  
>-lo se pero aun así quiero luchar sola contra ti Madara_chan pero tengo algo que solicitarte… no puedes ser al menos algo cariñoso siempre te trato tan bien y tu eres tan frio al menos dime Azula_chan, princesa, mi reina o si lo prefieres mi sexy y perfecta enemiga pero al menos déjame saber que soy algo para ti – le lanzo unos grandes ojos llorosos mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y el hombre solo tenia una gran gota en su nuca esa mujer si que era extraña.<p>

Algo lejos de la caliente zona donde Madara estaba francamente cada segundo mas extrañado por la actitud de su enemiga se encontraba la arena moviéndose por todos lados a toda velocidad, en el centro del pequeño desierto cierto kage pelirrojo miraba frente a el como su oponente esa singular criatura llameante le miraba con ojos fieros al tiempo que sus flamas ardían con fuerza ascendiendo al cielo mientras estaba firme en su sitio mirado a Gaara quien no se movía mas bien estaba con sus brazos cruzados mirándole fijamente –se que me entiendes, no podrás ganar solo una persona ha atravesado este escudo y ese no eres tu- dijo con cierta confianza seguro de que su arena le protegería al tiempo que el enemigo solo ardía con mas fuerza, las flamas le envolvieron mientras el suelo se cuarteaba por el calor del fuego al tiempo que salía despedido contra Gaara tras una explosión candente y poderosa , tras el un sendero de fuego coronaba su camino mientras se lanzaba contra el kazekage, la arena se alzo al frente tomando la forma de un gran muro que recibió el golpe de frente toda la arena se sacudió tras el formidable impacto al tiempo que el calor se volvía insoportable, el sínodo de algo al crujir llego a los oídos de Gaara que miraba con curiosidad su muro que comenzaba a cambiar de color tonándose un poco mas oscuro mientras la arena se empezaba a aclarar, los ojos del joven kage se abrieron como platos cuando lo supo – mi arena se vuelve vidrio!- dijo alarmado mientras su muro estallaba en una lluvia de cientos de cristales rotos mientras el poderoso enemigo se lanzaba sobre el, la arena entera se sacudía con cada pisada quedando convertida en vidrio mientras el poderoso adversario saltaba y se lanzaba contra Gaara, un látigo de arena salió de la nada sujetándolo de la cintura y jalándole con fuerza lanzándolo a un costado mientras se destrozaba convertido también en vidrio, el oponente cayo de pie mientras sus flamas seguían ardiendo con fuerza y el pelirrojo solo le miraba con algo de duda en sus ojos –(eso es peligroso si puede cristalizar mi arena con tanta facilidad lo mejor será mantenerlo lejos de mi)- pensaba el pelirrojo mientras que el enemigo alzaba las manos al cielo.

De sus palmas el fuego ascendió con fuerza casi como una columna gigante de fuego que ardía con fuerza antes de que la dejara caer sobre el casi como un mazo gigante, que caía sobre el kazekage que solo atino a alzar su arena a modo de una gigantesca garra de arena que se alzo sobre su cabeza mientras sujetaba el pilar de fuego que quemaba todo a su paso mientras el fuego ardía con fuerza al tiempo que la arena de nuevo comenzaba a crujir bajo el insoportable calor de la gigantesca columna de fuego que comenzaba a calcinarle al tiempo que Gaara se desplazaba, su arena lo jalo por el suelo mientras su garra de arena se volvía por completo de vidrio y se destrozaba al tiempo que el fuego tocaba el suelo quemándolo por completo, -esto es muy peligroso tengo que derrotarlo cuanto antes- se decía a si mismo el kage pelirrojo mientras que su arena se alzaba del suelo en forma de cientos de misiles compactos y afilados que volaban por el aire a toda velocidad mientras que el enemigo alzaba un muro de fuego, los golpes eran fuertes y poderosos pero el calor de las llamas también lo era, cada golpe al sumirse en el fuego se disolvía en arena que volaba por el aire mientras que Gaara solo podía ver como sus ataques comenzaban a ser sometidos bajo el poder del enemigo, -esto no es bueno por mas que lo ataco su fuego disipa mi arena por el calor que despide- se dijo a si mismo el pelirrojo antes de que el enemigo se lanzara contra el a todo poder, sus puños brillaban rodeados de fuego y poder mientras lanzaba el formidable golpe al frente se estrello contra la arena que de nuevo comenzaba a quemarse bajo el calor insoportable que se dejaba sentir en ese momento, el aire se empezaba a viciar mientras que Gaara en una plataforma de arena se alzaba en el aire alejándose de su enemigo, poco a poco toda la zona se había reducido a una versión miniatura de los desiertos del país del viento mientras que el pelirrojo sudoroso y algo cansado le miraba con cierta preocupación desde el aire al tiempo que el enemigo solo le sostenía la mirada con molestia al verlo fuera de su alcance.

-bien al menos aquí no me alcanzara ahora necesito una estrategia para derrotar a ese monstruo- planeaba Gaara mientras que el enemigo solo estaba ahí siendo paciente sabedor de que la arena de Gaara era incapaz de alcanzarle gracias al calor de sus flamas, su cuerpo se rodeo de fuego intenso y poderoso mientras su energía se condensaba aumentando con gran poder mientras que el kazekage le miraba con curiosidad, el fuego le rodeo en una esfera candente mientras empezaba a flotar en el aire –que! Puede volar!- dijo el asombrado pelirrojo mientras la esfera de fuego se alzaba sobre el mismo flotando a una buena altura mientras que estallaba con fuerza en una lluvia de fuego candente e intenso, las flamas caían sobre Gaara mientras su arena flotaba sobre el a modo de sombrilla defendiéndole de las flamas que caían del cielo mientras que el enemigo caía rodeado de fuego como un meteoro al rojo vivo, atravesó la sombrilla de Gaara con facilidad mientras sus pies en llamas golpeaban al kage que solo pudo sentir como le golpeaban con un mazo de casi una tonelada de peso, la plataforma de arena flotante se despedazo mientras que el kazekage caía a toda velocidad contra el suelo mientras que el fuego de su enemigo le quemaba por completo hasta que golpearon con fuerza, el ser de fuego salto alejándose de Gaara mientras este quedaba tirado en el enorme cráter de arena que se formo con el colosal golpe, el cuerpo de Gaara yacía inerte en el suelo con sus ropas quemadas y cientos de grietas corriendo por todo su cuerpo su ultima defensa su armadura corporal de arena casi había sido destrozada de un golpe, el kage reacciono poco a poco comenzando a levantarse mientras tosía con fuerza y la sangre escapaba de su boca al tiempo que la falta de aire le llegaba de golpe y se trastabillaba a un costado, de nuevo la arena comenzó a sacudirse mientras el pelirrojo alzaba la vista solo para ver como su arena luchaba por detener el avance del enemigo que se desplazaba a toda velocidad contra el, los látigos de arena volaban por el aire per en cuanto lo tocaban el calor los cristalizaba por completo mientras que el seguía corriendo contra Gaara.

La ultima defensa colapso y el enemigo se poso ante el kazekage con sus ojo fijos en el mientras lanzaba su poderoso golpe, dio directo en la mejilla izquierda del pelirrojo que salía empujado por el fuete golpe del enemigo que sujetándole con fuerza lo jalaba de regreso, otro golpe mas resonó con fuerza mientras la rodilla de aquel enemigo golpeaba el estomago del pelirrojo que solo podía sentir la formidable fuerza de su oponente golpeándole con un poder que nunca había sentido, la sangre de nuevo escapo de su boca mientras que los puños llameantes del enemigo le golpeaban una y otra vez, los impactos resonaban con fuerza mientras el pelirrojo era literalmente arrojado por todos lados mientras su arena se agitaba en todas direcciones tratando de detener al enemigo, nada parecía importar ya que su arena cada que le tocaba se quemaba con fuerza mientras era reducida a trozos de cristal que volaban por el aire al tiempo que el pelirrojo seguía siendo golpeado, Gaara volaba por el aire de nuevo tras recibir un fuerte golpe en el rostro mientras se desplomaba al suelo a una buena distancia del enemigo, el pelirrojo se alzo despacio con sangre escurriendo de su boca mientras que el enemigo casi parecía estarlo mirando con decepción como si el nivel del joven kage fuera de hecho muy pobre para el, su fuego ardió con fuerza mientras corría contra el pelirrojo que apenas podía mantenerse de pie al verle aproximarse contra el, la sangre escurría de su boca mientras el enemigo se abalanzaba contra el a oda velocidad  
>-…yo…yo no puedo perder contra ti…Futon:renkundan (elemento viento: bala de aire)- y de la boca del kage una balada de viento salpicada de sangre se lanzo contra el.<p>

El golpe fue frontal y como era obvio el viento solo avivo el fuego mientras las flamas despejaban su pecho y danzaban a su espalda impulsadas por el viento que le golpeo con fuerza al tiempo que el kage miraba con atención lo que ocurría –(si uso futon solo avivare su fuego pero… pero eso deja expuesto su cuerpo al menos por un momento…tengo que arriesgare!)- de nuevo Gaara trazo sellos con toda velocidad mientras disparaba otra gran bala de aire que de nuevo golpeaba con fuerza al enemigo avivando su fuego con intensidad mientras que el seguía atacando, las balas de aire volaban por el aire golpeándole con fuerza una y otra vez mientras dejaba de correr producto de los constantes golpes del viento del pelirrojo al tiempo que la arena respondió a los pensamientos de Gaara se movió con fuerza lanzándose como una estaca alargada y peligrosa que se dejo ir contra el enemigo siguiendo la bala de aire, que golpeo con fuerza avivando las flamas del ser llameante dejando expuesto su torso mientras la estaca de arena estaba demasiado cerca, los ojos del monstruo se abrieron cuando lo comprendió el golpe de la estaca fue directo a su pecho mientras la sangre del mismo volaba por el aire mientras la arena perforaba su cuerpo antes de que el fuego de nuevo lo envolviera y la herida fuera cicatrizada mientras sus ojos demostraban su ira contra el kazekage –funciono… no fue mucho pero sirve bien ahora si te voy a dar mas pelea de la que nunca te han dado en tu vida- dijo con determinación el pelirrojo dejando por completo de lado su habitual seriedad mientras el enemigo se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad.

Trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras su pecho se inflaba y el viento se reunía en el antes de atacar con fuerza fue un soplo poderoso y devastador el que voló por el aire mientras alzaba toda la arena al viento y el enemigo solo recibía el golpe de frente, sus flamas se alzaron con fuerza en una llamarada enorme y colosal que quemo todo a espaldas del enemigo que se quedaba algo inmóvil por la poderosa fuerza del viento que soplaba contra el, frente a sus ojos los shurikens de arena volaban ya contra el en una andanada de misiles polvosos y mortales que amenazaban con rebanarlo en muchos y muy pequeños pedazos mientras que el se esforzaba por moverse por moverse y soltarse de esa columna de viento que le sujetaba en ese momento al tiempo que impulsaba las armas de arena que volaban por el aire, -graaaaaaaaa- grito de dolor cuando los primeros 4 shurikens se hundieron en s cuerpo derramando su sangre al tiempo que el viento se disipaba y el fuego le rodeaba con fuerza protegiéndole de los demás envíos del joven kazekage que solo maldijo por lo bajo su bien estaba avivando las flamas del enemigo sin duda eso le daba ventanas de ataque aunque muy breves y por como sanaba sus heridas cauterizándoles con el fuego iba a necesitar de un ataque muy poderosos y demoledor para poder imponerse a dicho enemigo que no se quedo inmóvil mientras Gaara se alistaba para atacar de nuevo, corrió a toda velocidad mientras sus pies dejaban arena quemada detrás de el y todo el desierto improvisado se sacudía, un pilar gigante de arena estallo alzando al pelirrojo en el aire mientras el fuego del enemigo ardía con fuerza calcinándole de inmediato mientras la arena se tornaba en una gran columna gruesa y dura de vidrio de la que el pelirrojo saltaba al viento mientras el enemigo solo podía ver como Gaara estaba en el aire expuesto y vulnerable a sus ofensivas, de sus manos bolas de fuego enormes y quemantes ardieron con fuerza mientras volaban por el aire quemando todo a su paso mientras el hombre en el aire recibía los golpes de lleno, fueron estallidos poderoso y quemantes los que destrozaban todo a su paso mientras Gaata era alzando al aire por el calor de las explosiones con múltiples pedazos de su armadura de arena ya desmoronados y cayendo desprendidas de su cuerpo que mostraba en algunas zonas del cuerpo quemaduras de primer grado hasta ese momento su armadura había soportad lo mas que podía pero con el cansancio y los constantes ataques de calor ya comenzaba a caer es mas algunas partes de Gaara se sentían muy duras sin duda parte de su arena corporal se estaba cristalizando bajo el calor del enemigo que no se detenía, empezó a girar sobre si mismos al tiempo que se formaba un gigantesco tornado de fuego.

El tornado como un ser vivo gigantesco y asesino giro tratando de tragarse al kazekage que se desplomaba del cielo mirando frente a el como la muerte vía cocción se alzaba poderosa y peligrosa la arena de Gaara reacciono de inmediato alzándose al cielo mientras lo envolvía en un gigantesco tornado que caía con fuerza mientras el giro de fuego se cerraba casi como un gigantesco taladro caliente y perforador que se lanzaba contra el enorme taladro de arena, se golpearon de frente y con fuerza demoledora mientras el sonido de las flamas candentes resonaba con fuerza mientras la punta del cono de arena comenzaba a cristalizarse y los vidrios salían volando por todos lados mientras empezaba a caer a tierra con Gaara dentro de el, aterrizo sobre el suelo mientras su gigantesco defensa giraba al frente defendiéndole del enemigo que se abalanzaba sobre el con flamas candentes y asesinas que amenazaban con destruirlo todo, el suelo comenzaba a fundirse mientras la arena se despedazaba y el Kazekage lo sabia estaba en un gran lio ya que si su arena caía iba a terminar siendo asado hasta la muerte por el poderoso enemigo que solo ataca con mas fuerza mientras su flamas quemaban todo a su paso y a la distancia los pocos testigos de tal choque de titánicos ataques solo podían mirar mientras sus batallas se detenían por completo por un lado los tengus algunos con cortes menores miraban con sonrisas gigantescas el poderoso tornado de fuego que quemaba el piso mientras la arena empezaba a ceder, del otro extremo los espadachines solo podían mirar sin saber que hacer o pensar como el kazekage quien sin duda era quien peleaba parecía estar siendo arrasado por el enorme poder del enemigo quien parecía estar mas que dispuesto a destruirlo a el y a todo lo que se metiera en su camino.

-y esta se supone que es una aldea ninja- se quejaba el siempre decepcionado Hiroshi Asakura la afamada bestia marina quien en estos momentos estaba muy lejos de las batallas en el país del hierro por ordenes de su jefecito enmascarado el y su compañero habían tomado un "prestado" un barco tras asesinar a toda su tripulación y habían zarpado con una dirección muy fija en mente, llegaron al país del agua ansiosos de volver a ver su antigua aldea de la niebla pero cuando llegaron se quedaron algo decepcionados con lo que se alzaba frente a ellos después de todo en sus días Kiri lucia infinitamente mejor –kiri ha decaído mucho en este tiempo- dijo el Asakura mientras negaba al ver como una montaña de escombros por eliminar a la distancia era arrastrada lejos del centro de la ciudad reconstruida que sin duda ahora iba a empezar a prosperar y a recuperarse tras casi ser extinta por el enemigo en aquellos momentos tan estresantes en los que casi fueron reducidos a nada –es una deshonra a la kiri de nuestros días, ni cuando ayude a fundarla se veía tan patética… lo correcto seria borrar de la faz de la tierra un lugar como este- dijo con calma Makoto Terumi mientras miraba a su colega a un lado de el sonriéndole con una gran y ancha sonrisa llena de emoción mientras miraba la aldea de Kiri –por primera vez estamos de acuerdo Makoto , este agujero inmundo va a ser un hermoso lago cuando acabe con el- trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras el agua del mar se agitaba con fuerza a la distancia y toda la aldea se estremecía bajo un gigantesco terremoto que culmino cuando anchas y altas paredes de agua se alzaron rodeando la aldea mientras que el suelo se sacudía y de manera asombrosa Hiroshi solo lanzaba sus brazos a un costado antes de juntarlos y empezar a empujar, en las calles de Kiri todo mundo gritaba de terror al tiempo que la masa continental comenzaba a destrozarse y el océano llenaba el sitio de donde Kiri estaba siendo desprendida del suelo mientras era arrastrada mar adentro  
>-jajajajajaja siempre quise hacerle esto a Kiri desde que me expulsaron por decir que estaba loco jajajajajajaja- las risas de Hiroshi le decían a Makoto que quizá si estaba algo loco después de todo quien disfruta de algo así.<p>

De nuevo en el país del hierro los tornados no se detenían mientras el vidrio volaba por todos lados y Gaara yacía de rodillas dentro de su arena que ya estaba siendo rodeada por el fuego mientras miraba la muerte alzándose frente a el, la sangre aun caía de su boca donde su labio roto la dejaba salir, sus ojos tristes solo podían ver la figura maligna de su enemigo al frente que avanzaba despacio contra el con ambos brazos extendidos al frente mientras el fuego lo cubría y comenzaba a destrozar todo a su paso , su taladro de arena ya casi había colapsado en una esfera giratoria y gigantesca de arena que estaba siendo destruida poco a poco por el poder del enemigo "-un kazekage no deja de luchar nunca Gaara, son como el desierto de alcances inmensos y casi indomables, pueden ser capaces de llegar a los extremos por lograr la victoria no olvides eso nunca, Gaara ahora eres el kazekage, eres el mas poderoso ninja de Suna y como tal debes de actuar, se indomable, se poderoso, se en extremo mortal porque los kazekages son como el desierto y quien ose enfrentar a uno sin saber en que se mete solo puede acabar muerto-" las palabras de Baki resonaron en la mente de Gaara el le había dicho eso cuando el pelirrojo fue nombrado kage y ahora tomaban valor el hombre había fallecido porque el no tuvo el coraje y el poder para lograr imponerse a su enemigo a pesar de que pudo haberlo hecho, se dejo vencer en esa ocasión y ahora hacia lo mismo y el pelirrojo solo miraba al fuego frente a el mientras imágenes de su madre, sus hermanos y de cierta novia flamante y amorosa poblaban su mente –yo no perderé… Baki_sensei tiene razón…soy como el desierto… soy el kazekage…yo soy… yo soy… ¡SABAKU NO GAARA!- la arena del pelirrojo reacciono toda convergió en el mientras empujaba con fuerza contra el fuego mientras su taladro de arena reaparecía girando con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra el fuego, las flamas ardieron con mucha mayor fuerza mientras los ojos de Gaara mostraban coraje y determinación uno que nunca antes mostro en su vida su arena se lanzo con fuerza mientras el fuego quemaba con todo su poder, la arena de nuevo comenzó a volverse vidrio pero al mismo tiempo empezaba a empujar el fuego mientras este retrocedía.

Las flamas del enemigo ardieron con fuerza cuando el empujo con poder pero el kage pelirrojo estaba decidido, todo su chakra fue directo a su arena mientras esta empujaba con un poder gigantesco, a la espalda de Gaara se empezó a formar algo, dentro del tornado de arena el pelirrojo estaba firme mientras señalaba al frente con su mano y asombrosamente una mano gigante se formo a la base del remolino gigante de arena casi como si fuese la palma de Gaara sosteniendo el ataque y empujándolo contra el enemigo que no daba crédito a lo que pasaba el tenia la victoria en sus manos y de pronto estaba siendo derrotado de un modo que no esperaba mientras que la gigantesca palma de arena comenzaba a avanzar sobre el remolino mientras se volvía mas y mas grande tanto que casi parecía tapar el sol, las palmas si bien estaban quemando la arena eran incapaces de quemar tal volumen a la velocidad que se necesitaba ahora mismo la arena le había cercado y era solo una esfera de fuego que fácilmente cabía en esa colosal mano que se alzaba sobre el mientras el pelirrojo ya libre del fuego y el remolino solo le miraba con decisión y de nuevo seriedad dura e inexpugnable, su mano gigante cayo sobre la esfera de fuego con fuerza mientras la aplastaba contra el suelo y todo se cimbraba al tiempo que las lenguas de fuego buscaban escapar pero la presión era demasiada, pronto toda la arena generaba una presión incomparable al tiempo que el fuego no lo soportaba mas y colapsaba, la esfera se disipo mientras el ente de fuego se miraba bajo la gigantesca palma, por un segundo se sintió como un mosquito mientras el enorme apéndice de arena se dejaba caer sobre el con una fuerza demoledora hundiéndose en el suelo mientras todo se cimbraba alrededor de la zona de la batalla al tiempo que el enemigo desaparecía bajo las miles de toneladas de arena, Gaara se detuvo a la espera de ver que ocurría cuando una burbuja estallo fue un pequeño estallido de fuego del que el poderoso ser broto impulsado por la detonación llegando al aire mientras el Kazekage le miraba con ojos fijos y molestos escupió una bola de fuego que fue detenida por un disparo de arena que estallo con fuerza mientras una figura arenosa rodeaba al kage pelirrojo, no se trataba de su madre o de Rei (Shukaku), era una figura muy conocida el mismo Gaara se envolvía en una escultura de arena de el mismo que se veía colosal mientras aparecía en el campo de batalla alzando sus brazos y aplastando al enemigo con una formidable palmada, los ojos del monstruo solo pudieron ver mientras caía al suelo y era atrapado en las palmas como ese Gaara gigante y de arena le miraba con su rostros serio e impasible fue lo ultimo que pudo ver en su vida las palmas gigantes lo atraparon con fuerza mientras el coloso de arena se diluía dejando ver solo a Gaara sobre una duna gigante mientras señalaba con su mano abierta a lo que quedaba de las palmas de arena de su yo gigante aplastando al enemigo mientras el fuego trataba de liberarlo y el sostenía su mano mientras la arena ascendía del suelo y rodeaba mas y mas la ahora burbuja de arena –el fuego necesita aire para vivir, dime como respiraras dentro de una esfera de vidrio tan gruesa como la que has creado- dijo el kage con una voz segura mientras la ausencia de aire llegaba al enemigo que solo se sujetaba la garganta antes de golpear las paredes de vidrio que le rodeaban hasta que al fin dejo de moverse, la arena se abrió un poco revelando la figura inerte del enemigo dentro de la esfera de vidrio al tiempo que Gaara solo le miraba con enojo  
>-sabaku kyu (ataúd del desierto)- y apretó la mano mientras la arena se cerraba con fuerza y aplastaba todo en su interior despedazando la esfera de vidrio y trituraba al enemigo hasta que su sangre teñía de rojo la arena de Gaara como en los viejos días de su infancia.<p>

La arena cayo al suelo y no quedo nada del enemigo mientras los pocos espectadores que vieron todo se quedaban callados y asombrados por tal poder, sobre la gran duna la figura victoriosa de Gaara se alzaba con el sol brillando sobre el al tiempo que el viento soplaba suavemente alzando un poco de arena mientras el cansado y sangrante solo se cruzaba de brazos mirando a la distancia a los cercanos tengu que de solo ver sus ojos fijos y fríos salieron corriendo cual niños aterrados de un monstruo después de todo Gaara eres quizá el mas poderoso kazekage de todo y si como alguna vez dijo Baki, el era tranquilo y sereno pero escondía en el para quien le subestimara una dolorosa muerte porque al final el difunto Baki tuvo razón y Gaara era… como el desierto.

* * *

><p>Y se termino el capitulo como vimos Naruto esta teniendo sus problemas contra esa cosa que cambia de forma a voluntad pero parece haber encontrado un modo de luchar con el y si volvimos a ver a madara y a azula y ella es… es alguien muy interesante no creen y para variar las cosas volvieron a salir nuestros destructores de aldeas costeras y una gran tragedia invade el país del agua dudo que quede algo de kiri después de eso y si para acabar todo tuvimos la lucha de Gaara quien al final demostró ser mas que digno de ser llamado kage no lo creen<br>_que buen final (le sonríe al autor)  
>y la posición del final muy heroica (el autor sonríe)<br>parece que todos los kages a Gaara le ha ido mejor (las 4 asienten a eso)  
>ahora mas que nunca quiero saber que va a pasar en el capitulo que sigue (el autor sonríe) <em>  
>eso no lo diré porque arruinaría la lectura bueno los leo luego<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: soy yo o Azula le coquetea descaradamente a Madara?


	211. C208: Fuego vs fuego

Bueno mis queridos lectores el viernes llego y si es tiempo de finalizar esta ronda de 5 capítulos con una buena lucha la verdad decidí cambar mi idea original del combate por algo que creo les va a gustar digo solo con leer el titulo se dan una idea de que va a tratar no bueno ahora vayamos a los reviews  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:ya veras que pasa con ese par y considera esto todo este comabte pasa al mismo tiempo por lo que lo de los embarazos no se ha visto mucho pero cuando la accion baje entonces apareceran  
>LeNashSkoll:quiza si pero ya sabes me gusta dejar a naruto para el final y si el rubio tambien pdoria usar las flamas doradas el punto es que no las ha entrenado bien y batalla para vicarle y es cierto madara y azula hacen tan linda pareja<br>**El angel de la oscurudad**:que bien que te gusto lo de gaara y si viene tra batalla cual ya debes darte una idea con el titulo del cap jejeje y se me hace que un psiquiatra no ayudari a azula en cuanto a tu sugerencia es verdad se podria usar eso  
><strong>alex<strong>:no la uso por una razon... el ib a una cumbre de naciones no a una guerra no tuvo tiempo de prepararse y si madara es perfecto para azula y un lemon entre ese paraseria demsiado hasta para mi creeme  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:la bien acabaron kiri, si gaara es digno kage y lo de azula y madara quien sabe eh jeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>: es verdad el mizukage cayo como todo un heroe y si naruto gano una posible admiradora y daisuke sufremientras todos juegan cartas al tiempo que kumiko se desquita con quien encuentra y si el rubio tiene muchos talentos como molestas a las creaciones de orochimaru y si azula sera interesante con el rubio pero ya vez que le interesa madara y si gaara es genial  
><strong>x-predator<strong>: que bien que el cap te gusto bro y si gaara si que dio un buen cierre a su batalla jejeje  
>bueno cone stos reviews respondidos vamos al esperado capitlo que esta que arde<br>_quieres decir (mirándole con emoción)  
>ellos pelearan (el autor asiente)<br>al fin llego la hora (mira la pantalla)  
>si que he esperado esta lucha (e autor sonríe) <em>  
>la verdad creo que mas de uno ha esperado esto jejeje<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 208: Fuego vs fuego<strong>

La electricidad resplandecía con fuerza mientras el aura eléctrica y poderosa de A le rodeaba brillando con fuerza y zumbando como un enjambre de mortales avispas mas que listas para atacar con furia a su enemigo mas próximo, frente a el su poderoso oponente de roca se alzaba en todo su poder y gran tamaño mirándole con seriedad mientras el raikage seguía firme en su lugar, desde el principio de su aparición había estado trenzado en una violenta lucha de combate mano a mano que se le dificulto hasta cierto punto mas que nada por la capacidad de su enemigo de alzar rocas estacas y demás implementos mortales directo del suelo sin a realización alguna de sellos cosa que dificultaba un poco el prever cuando atacaría como en este momento, alzo la mano al cielo con gran rapidez mientras del piso estacas afiladas de piedra se alzaban asesinas y mortales buscando perforar la carne del raikage quien valiéndose de su asombrosa velocidad eludía con cierta facilidad el ataque de su adversario mientras se precipitaba contra el a toda velocidad, su aura electrificada brillo mientras dejaba ras el un sendero de chispas estáticas que flotaban en el aire al tiempo que el poderoso hombre se lanzaba contra su enemigo  
>-¡te tengo engendro!- grito el ansioso hombre mientras su poder convergía en su puño derecho que resplandecía poderoso e imparable al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el enemigo.<p>

El golpe resonó con fuerza por toda la zona devastada mientras el poderoso shinobi de kumo se mantenía firme en su posición con el puño extendido mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente a su enemigo firme y solido como siempre, no se movió un solo cm con el formidable derechazo que le impacto con fuerza es mas en este preciso momento estaba sosteniendo el puño de A con cierta facilidad mientras su gran mano como una zarpa de oso recubierta de coa sostenía el electrificado puño antes de cerrarse con fuerza atrapando al hombre quien estiro su puño mas fue inútil lo tenían bien sujeto –suéltame maldita cosa!- exigió el poderoso raikage mientras el enemigo monstruoso le jalaba con fuerza alzando su rodilla a gran velocidad clavando un poderoso rodillazo en el estomago de A quien solo pudo sentir como el aire abandonaba su cuerpo al tiempo que el enemigo alzándolo en el aire como si se tratara de una pluma lo lanzaba con fuerza al viento antes de que un colosal dragón de roca alzara el vuelo con sus gigantescas fauces abiertas lanzándose para engullir al hombre, no alcanzo a reaccionar en el aire cuando las quijadas del dragón de piedra se cerraron en torno a el y A solo pudo gritar de dolor mientras el poderoso ataque descendía al suelo como si se tratase se una gigantesca cascada, fue un golpe tremendo y poderoso el que causo un gran estremecimiento al tiempo que el suelo se despedazaba y el formidable jutsu del enemigo se enterraba en el suelo en un mar de rocas y escombros dejando sepultado al raikage que entre las rocas con su cuerpo algo magullado y ligeros cortes solo podía pensar en una cosa  
>-(voy a despedazar a ese maldito)- si A estaba muy molesto y eso era clara señal de que alguien tendría que pagar por ese enojo.<p>

De nuevo al improvisado desierto un kage pelirrojo respiraba cansado y muy fatigado tras su asombrosa victoria que en verdad le costo trabajo por mas de una vez se sintió a punto de morir y claro solo las palabras de su difunto mentor le infundieron el coraje para seguir adelante y obtener la victoria –(tenia razón Baki_sensei, un kazekage debe ser como el desierto)- pensaba con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios al tiempo que sobre su pequeño desierto improvisado un grupo de samuráis se batían en duelo con fuertes tengus que les superaban en numero era una lucha desventajosa de 6 contra 3 por lo que los espadachines eran superados en orden de dos a uno y claro el que uno de ellos estuviera herido y sangrante no les ayudaba mucho a mejorar sus posibilidades, -ya no tengo mucho chakra, a Naruto y a los demás kages no puedo ayudarles en sus luchas pero con estos tipos si puedo lidiar- se dijo a si mismo el Kazekage mientras su arena se movía y como si se moviera en una ola era arrastrado por las dunas flamantes y nuevas hasta la zona de la batalla de espadas, el choque del metal resonaba con fuerza mientras Gaara se aproximaba a paso lento y seguro, la sangre de los espadachines del país del hierro salpicaba por todos lados al tiempo que victorioso kage aparecía en escena justo a tiempo los hombre estaban ya caídos y a punto de ser eliminados por el enemigo que se divertía con sus caras de sufrimiento ideando ya el como los iban a devorar –son un montón de cobardes no es asó, atacar de esa forma a quienes superan en numero sin mencionar que están heridos es solo algo que harían los cobardes- dijo el pelirrojo apareciendo sobre su arena mientras los tengu le miraban con calma y seguridad habían visto la feroz lucha de Gaara y por como respiraba y sudaba era un hecho de que mucha fuerza no le quedaba –que bien jejeje de seguro que un kage sabe mejor que estas basuras de aquí- dijo uno de los tengus mientras todo el grupo saltaba contra Gaara en un ataque frontal y francamente suicida, los samuráis vieron como el kage permaneció firme casi como si esperase la muerte y en su momento maldijeron el haberle puesto en tal peligro pero cuando sus estacas de arena aparecieron por todos lados empalando a 4 de los demonios mientras que los otro dos que faltaban al aire para salvarse terminaban atrapados en ataúdes de arena que con fuerza se comprimían hasta matarlos dejando caer sus cadáveres triturados sobre la arena los espadachines solo atinaron a mirar al joven kage con admiración  
>-no tengo chakra como para perseguir a estos tipos, se que no es algo que harían ustedes por su honor pero ellos no merecen que se les trate de ese modo- dijo el joven hombre mientras los espadachines se miraban con calma<br>-que es lo que desea hacer Kazekage_sama- respondió uno de los hombre de espada mientras Gaara solo le miraba con calma  
>-tráiganlos aquí y déjeme aplastarlos a todos- ordeno con calma mientras el mismo se enterraba en su arena como un depredador a la espera de su futura presa mientras que los espadachines se miraban<br>-como diga señor- y los hombres corrieron en busca de mas presas para Gaara quien ahora solo se dedicaría a descansar y a aplastar a quien tocase su arena.

La ciudad era un caos donde los ecos de las batallas aun resonaban por todos lados al tiempo que los cuerpos quemados de los clones de zetsu yacían aun en el suelo a los costados del pelinegro Uchiha que solo miraba a la mujer frente a el con cierta calma y serenidad después de todo con las palabras que le dijo era mas que claro que no toleraría intervenciones de ningún tipo –dime Azula de verdad deseas combatir conmigo hasta la muerte- dijo con calma el hombre pelinegro mientras la mujer solo miraba a un lado casi como si estuviera pensando y meditando sus apalabras mientras uno de sus dedos golpeaba suavemente su mejilla –quien te dijo que yo quiero matarte, solo quiero dejarte en claro quien es mejor Madara_chan- declaro ella mientras tomaba posición de combate y el hombre de armadura y cabellos negros solo asentía a sus palabras – no me derrotaras y te lo demostrare- los ojos de Madara brillaron rojos y amenazantes mientras que Azula se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad, sus manos se alinearon como hojas asesinas mientras flamas azules suaves y ligeras danzaban sobre las puntas de sus dedos en línea recta soltó el golpe al frente un movimiento preciso y recto de su mano izquierda que dejo tras de si una delgada línea azul quemante y poderosa al tiempo que Madara se agachara apenas logro anticipar ese movimiento cosa muy rara debido a su shiaringan, estaba en cuclillas cuando Azula dando un giro hacia atrás le clavo una formidable patada en el mentón alzándolo al aire mientras que saltaba contra el –no me subestimes Madara_chan!- y dejo ir sus manos como si fueran una "x" mientras las flamas azules en dicha forma golpeaban a Madara en el echo lanzándolo al suelo mientras su armadura se quemaba bajo la presión del poder de su bella enemiga que solo aterrizo elegantemente en el suelo al tiempo que el pelinegro golpeaba con fuerza el terreno rocoso que formaba la calle empedrara, se alzo de inmediato con la delgada x quemada en su pecho mientras alzaba una ceja ante lo ocurrido  
>-ya te marque como mío Madara_chan jajajajaja- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras soplaba una flama pequeña de la punta de su índice derecho al tiempo que miraba fijamente al serio Uchiha<br>-aun sigues confundiendo a mi sharingan, aunque al final ya supe como lo hacías- declaro el hombre mientras sus ojos reasumían su forma tradicional de un profundo color negro intenso  
>-oh deberás descubriste mi secreto entonces ilústrame Madara_chan- ella sostenía esa arrogante sonrisa en su rostro mientras el Uchiha solo la miraba fijamente<br>-tu fuego es azul, porque esta cargado de partículas eléctricas de tu raiton por eso tan agresivo y caliente eso mismo esta en tu piel todo el tiempo de ahí que tu fuego no necesariamente salga de tu boca esas misma partículas causan interferencia en la lectura de mi sharingan por eso mismo leer tus movimientos con el es tan difícil- el hombre declaro con voz segura y directa dejando a la mujer callada y con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que asentía a todas las palabras dichas por ese hombre

-no esta mal siempre supe que no solo eras apuesto sino que también tenias cerebro pero se te olvida que yo no solo soy una cara bonita… y que puedo hacer esto!- solo lanzo sus dedos al frente y de ellos salió despedido un brillante relámpago que despedazo todo a su paso mientras Madara reaccionaba de manera muy justo esquivando el poderoso ataque que derribaba un muro a medio caer al tiempo que Azula se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad, el pelinegro giro solo para ver la rodilla de Azula ya a cm de su rostro, se agacho a toda velocidad mientras daba un veloz giro en el suelo quedando cara a cara con la poderosa mujer que se lanzaba contra el de frente –anda pelea Madara_chan!- los puños de azula estaban rodeados de candentes flamas azules mientras se movían contra el Uchiha que apenas les bloqueaba esquivando sus ataques al tiempo que la mujer sonreía mientras que el hombre retrocedía poco a poco mientras ella solo le miraba fijamente con esa arrogante sonrisa en su cara mientras que el hombre finalmente atacaba, coloco sus manos contra su rostro y soplo suaves flamas rojizas que les rodearon en el acto emulando los puños de fuego de Azula, lanzo el fuerte golpe al frente y choco directo con el puño de la mujer fue un poderoso golpe que soltó las flamas por todos lados al tiempo que Madara lanzaba otro golpe mas, de nuevo choco de frente contra el puño de Azula quien abriendo la mano entrelazo sus dedos con los de Madara quien ahora le sostenía con fuerza mientras sus manos en llamas ardían mezclando sus fuegos con fuerza al tiempo que se miraban fijamente –no lo haces tan mal Azula- elogio el pelinegro al tiempo que la mujer solo le sonreía con cierta coquetería –gracias eso merece un premio…katon: hi no kisu (elemento fuego: beso de fuego)- los labios de Azula brillaron azules mientras flamas los recorrían y soplaba un suave beso que a la distancia tan corta golpeo de frente la mejilla de Madara quien solo ladeo el rostro mientras la ligera quemadura quedaba plasmada en el al tiempo que soltaba la mano de la mujer y perdiendo la compostura clavaba un poderoso golpe en su estomago antes de girar y mandarla a volar con una patada poderosa a su rostro, Azula voló por el aire una buena distancia antes de acabar estrellándose contra un muro que se colapso bajo el fuerte golpe.

Madara se sobo un poco su mejilla donde la marca roja semejante a los labios de Azula permanecía en ella como un recordatorio del caliente y mortal beso de la mujer que con calma se levantaba de su pequeño montón de escombros quedándose sobre los mismo mientras observaba al pelinegro con calma, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientras su mejilla lucia un poco roja e inflamada por el fuerte golpe que e Uchiha le propino –así es como me gusta Madara voy yo ahora…Raiton: denki ushi (elemento rayo: toro eléctrico)- y sus manos brillaron antes de que golpeara el suelo con las misma s mientras la electricidad resplandecía y brotando del suelo un gigantesco y muy enojado toro brotaba con fuerza lanzándose contra e pelinegro que salto al aire mientras el formidable ataque despedazaba varias casas desoladas a su espalda mientras la mujer ya estaba en el aire dando vueltas con su cuerpo horizontal mientras extendía una de sus piernas y una línea de fuego salía despedida de ella golpeando a Madara directo en el cuerpo mandándolo al suelo a estrellarse con fuerza mientras que Azula caía al piso solo para saltar de nuevo y centrarse justo sobre el hombre que le miraba en el aire y sobre el –Katon: aoi ryusei (elemento fuego: meteoro azul)- sus pies se rodearon de brillantes flamas de color azul intenso mientras se precipitaba sobre el pelinegro que solo vio como ella le caía del cielo con una fuerza demoledora, fue un golpe frontal el que le dio a su torso con un poder aplastante mientras las flamas estallaban en una gran burbuja de fuego azul que quemaba todo a su paso mientras un cráter se formaba en el suelo bajo la presión y el calor del resplandeciente fuego que ardía con fuerza quemando el aire a su alrededor, cuando todo se disipó solo quedaron las rocas al rojo vivo mientras los pies de la mujer estaban clavados al suelo donde el cuerpo de su enemigo se había vaporizado por completo cosa que solo le hacia alzar una ceja ante eso –Katon: hinoiki (elemento fuego: soplo de fuego)- se escucho la voz de un costado y prono Azula alzaba sus brazos al frente rodeados de electricidad formando un escudo improvisado mientras que las flamas le golpeaban con fuerza empujándola sobre el piso mientras que su defensa las abría y las casa alrededor del gran cráter ardían en llaman antes de que el fuego separado las demoliera por completo mientras que las flamas rojas se extinguían poco a poco hasta que a mujer quedo de pie mirando fijamente al pelinegro que le miraba desde uno de los bordes de cráter donde lucia ileso e intacto ras el poderoso ataque que ella le lanzo hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás –un kawarimi eh?, nada mal ni cuenta me di de cuando te reemplazaste con ese clon Madara_chan- le felicito la mujer de brazos un poco quemados al tiempo que le miraba con esa gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Se lanzo de nuevo contra el a todo poder mientras las flamas azules abandonaban sus manos y pies al tiempo que se movía de un lado a otro tratando de golpear al Uchiha que solo esquivaba con calma, mas de una ocasión trato de usas su sharingan contra esa mujer pero simplemente no podía, sus ojos le indicaban un movimiento que el final no era el correcto sin duda esa estela eléctrica en el cuerpo de Azula le impediría el leer sus movimientos y era mejor no arriesgarse con tan poderosa enemiga que ahora mismo le estaba escupiendo una gran bola de fuego que el respondía lanzando su propio ataque que al golpear el del Azula estallo con fuerza en una lluvia de flamas que ardían por todos lados mientras los restos de madera de las casas destruidas ya comenzaban a arder bajo el calor de sus flamas y si la temperatura empezaba a aumentar mientras que Azula se mantenía firme frente a Madara –bien soy yo o el aire esta muy frio…quizá debería calentarlo un poco no crees- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras el Uchiha sabia perfectamente bien a que se refería después de todo ya lo había usado una vez contra el cuando se conocieron, realizo sellos a toda velocidad mientras el chakra resplandecía en la mujer que solo atacaba sin piedad alguna –Katon: neppa (elemento fuego: onda térmica)- y alzo los puños al cielo mientras una onda de fuego azul salía disparada en todas direcciones al tiempo que el aire casi hervía volviéndose viciado mientras el pelinegro sentía el golpe de calor llegándole directo mareándole un poco –que pasa Madara_chan no aguantas el calor pero si los Uchiha son expertos en el uso del fuego o que… me vas a decir que tampoco conoces este jutsu, Katon: baberu no hono (elemento fuego: flama de babel)- de la boca de Azula soplado al cielo voló una flama ardiente y poderosa que de manera asombrosa se mantenía suspendida en el aire aumentando el calor de la zona mientras comenzaba a expandirse a paso lento y brillaba casi como un segundo sol flotando sobre las cabezas de los dos al tiempo que Madara solo alzaba una ceja nunca antes había visto algo así y valla que era extraño  
>-que pasa Madara_chan tu el todo poderoso Uchiha no conoce la flama de babel- preguntaba la mujer con arrogancia y confianza mientras que el pelinegro solo le miraba fijamente<br>-solo conozco jutsus poderosos Azula no se de cosas que solo cambian el clima- respondió el pelinegro mientras que Azula solo le sonreía aun mas  
>-que mal Madara_chan esperaba que conocieras este jutsu por el me llaman la princesa de fuego, mientras trate de volverte cenizas es alinda esfera va a crecer y cuando no pueda mas pues… digamos que solo la persona que la creo puede sobrevivir a su estallido lo siento mucho pero voy a tener que rostizarte- y la pelinegra se lanzo contra el Uchiha que solo miraba asombrado como la bola de fuego crecía poco a poco<p>

El hombre se defendía como podía contra la mujer de cabellos negros al tiempo que ella lanzaba lenguas de fuego azul que Madara desviaba con estallidos de fuego rojo al tiempo que se separaba de la mujer que le perseguía por todos lados sin detenerse al tiempo que el Uchiha respondía, se trenzaron en una serie de golpes y patadas que la mujer se defendía lanzando patadas llameantes mientras la esfera azul sobre sus cabezas crecía otro poco casi como si se alimentase del calor que se despedía en la zona de la lucha al tiempo que Madara sujetaba a Azula con fuerza, sus manos la rodearon pasando por debajo de sus brazos y uniendo sus manos tras la nuca de la mujer que ahora estaba inmovilizada y expuesta antes el Uchiha que en el forcejeo termino desplomándose al suelo cayendo sobre Azula quien bajo el hombre continuaba bien sujeta –sabes Madara_chan tuve muchos sueños como este solo que en ellos estábamos en un cuarto de hotel jejejeje- lanzo suavemente sus caderas contra la entrepierna del hombre que solo se mantenía firme mientras ella seguía rozándose contra el quien se mantenía bastante estoico casi inexpresivo al tiempo que ella seguía en lo suyo –que pasa Madara_chan acaso no te gusto ni un poquito anda podemos pasara bien un rato algo como tu ultimo deseo porque dudo que sobrevivas a eso- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa mientras señalaba con la vista a la espera azul que ya estaba muy inflamada y comenzaba a sacudirse, ya no soportaba mas e iba a detonar en cualquier segundo.

Todo mundo se quedo callado y escucho con fuerza la gigantesca detonación, fue una burbuja azul de fuego gigantesca y poderosa que se alzo mas de 3 kilómetros de diámetro vaporizando todo a su paso mientras el domo de fuego ascendía al cielo mas de kilometro y medio de alto, las luchas que aun se desarrollaban se detuvieron en el acto cuando el brillante ataque se vislumbro en la ciudad, o en lo que alguna vez fue una ciudad ya que ahora mismo acababa de desaparecer por completo de la faz de la tierra bajo el sorprendente jutsu, en su refugio los feudales miraban aterrados como la ciudad desaparecía por completo mientras tengus, zetsus y samuráis heridos que no pudieron alejarse eran carbonizados bajo ese gigantesco estallido que lanzaba una violenta onda de choque en todos lados –diablos eso es destrucción masiva!- dijo el rubio Ishura a una buena distancia de la zona del estallido mientras que su oponente en forma de tierra solo miraba la inmensa bola brillante que casi cegaba a todo mundo mientras se mantenía ardiendo con fuerza, –esa tuvo que ser Azula, siempre fue muy exagerada a la hora de luchar- se quejaba el Madara enmascarado mientras cubría sus ojos del brillo azul de aquellas flamas que ya comenzaban a extinguirse mientras dejaba tras de si u suelo quemado con rocas al rojo vivo y a medio fundirse mientras en el centro de la lisa y despejada zona yacía de pie una sonriente mujer de cabellos negros y largos mirando en todas direcciones en busca de algún rastro de vida pero no había nada todo por mas pequeño que fuese había sido vaporizado –adoro este jutsu pero por desgracia es demasiado efectivo nunca me deja nadie con quien pelear- decía algo decepcionada mientras el suelo comenzaba a agitarse con fuerza, frente a ella el suelo quemado se agrietaba mientras vapor caliente surgía de el y para su asombro el piso se destrozaba mientras una figura espectral de color negruzco portando un escudo y una espada se alzaba amenazante ante Azula quien solo miraba en su interior a un Madara de armadura quemada y rota mirándole con sus ojos evolucionados a su máximo esplendor mientras que el ser espectral se erguía poderoso y amenazante  
>-sobreviviste… lo sabia esa cosa siempre me pareció mas poderosa de lo que tu decías que era aunque el escudo y la espada son nuevos- dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante mientras que Madara solo le miraba fijamente<br>-este es el Susanoo, la técnica de defensa y ataque máxima nada la traspasa aunque ese ataque tuyo casi me asesina de no haberle invocado ya seria solo un recuerdo- y poco a poco el Susanoo se disipo en el aire revelando al Madara con quemaduras en el cuerpo y sin parte de su pantalón  
>-si la flama de babel es genial pero ahora ya no puedo hacerla solo le sale una vez cada 12 horas ahora tendré que derrotarte yo misma- y Azula se lanzo contra el a toda velocidad mientras trazaba sellos con las manos mientras avanzaba.<p>

Salto al aire escupiendo una bola de fuego gigante mucho mas grande que cualquier otra que el Uchiha serio hubiese visto en su vida pero el casi morir podía hacer a muchas personas cambiar de actitud –katon: shobo kunren (elemento fuego: taladro de fuego)- de la boca de Madara salió un misil de fuego que girando sobre si mismo emulo un taladro gigante mientras golpeaba el fuego azul que se abría bajo la presión concentraba en un solo punto desperdigando las flamas azules mientras se dirigía contra Azula, ella reacciono a tiempo escupiendo una bola de fuego pequeña que le permitió eludir el bólido de fuego que siguió su camino hasta caer en un arco a la distancia clavándose en el suelo antes de explotar como si de una bomba se tratara, cayo al suelo solo para ver como Madara de nuevo le atacaba con fuerza –Katon: hinoiki (elemento fuego: aliento de fuego)- abrió la boca y una nube de fuego voló contra Azula quien solo alzo los brazos incapaz de bloquear y pronto estaba rodeada de fuego quemante –aaaaaahhhhhh- grito con fuerza mientras el fuego azul detonaba ascendiendo en un pilar que dispersaba el fuego de Madara que en cuanto la vio se detuvo por completo, el cabello de Azula caía por los costados de su rostro mientras respiraba agitada y sudorosa pero lo mas singular era como su ropa estaba tan quemada, sus pantalones habían sido reducidos a meros shorts que apenas llevan a las rodillas mientras que su camisa estaba hecha trizas y de hecho no cubría casi nada de ella mientras miraba a Madara ya sin la sonrisa arrogante sino con una mirada mas que furiosa en su cara –voy a despedazarte!- de la boca de Azula salió disparando un dragón gigante de fuego azul que gritaba con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra el Uchiha que soplando con fuerza lanzaba un dragón rojo y candente, los ataques llegaron de frente golpeándose cabeza contra cabeza mientras los ninjas seguían soplando el fuego que pronto comenzaba a ascender, todo mundo podía ver desde todos lados como los gigantescos dragones azul y rojo ascendían dando vueltas uno contra el otro como si se trenzaran hasta que se separaron a una gran altura y dando un giro se lanzaron contra ellos directo y sin medir consecuencia alguna sus quijadas se abrieron y chocaron uno contra otro estalabdo con fuerza en una bola de fuego rojo y azul que brillo por todos lados mientras las flamas como gotas de lluvia caían de la nube de fuego que flotaba sobre la zona de batalla; parecía una visión de apocalipsis el sitio en el que Madara y Azula se trenzaban de nuevo en un combate uno a uno mientras el fuego caía a su alrededor como una lluvia de azufre quemante mientras danzaban lanzándose uno contra la otra la pierna de Azula fue de frente y Madara la esquivo antes de lanzar su mano como garra en busca de desgarrar la espalda de la mujer, golpeo con fuerza y de nuevo e Uchiha se detuvo al ver que en su mano estaba la blusa quemada de Azula quien ahora estaba de pie mirándolo fijamente  
>-porque te quedas quieto que nunca has visto los pechos de una mujer- dijo ella con arrogancia mientras sus senos copa c redondos y perfectos de pezones sonrosados estaban por completo expuestos ante los ojos de Madara quien apenas podía mirarla a los ojos<br>-toma cúbrete- y le arrojo la blusa o lo que quedaba de ella mientras que Azula la miraba con una ceja alzada  
>-esta mugre ya no sirve mejor sigamos- la lanzo al suelo y corrió contra Madara mientras sus pechos bailaban libres en el viento.<p>

Ella iba de un lado a otro mientras sus senos se bamboleaban de un lado a otro distrayendo un poco al Uchiha que si bien se defendía como podía resultaba algo difícil no mirar semejantes encantos que estaban tan de cerca, Azula escupió una bala de fuego que detono con fuerza en el pecho de Madara mandándolo a volar mientras ella resoplaba al verlo levantarse a la distancia –ya se que tengo unos pechos preciosos Madara_chan pero mejor los tapo no te dejan concentrarte- y se arranco algo de la tela de sus pantalones que quedaron reducidos a shorts muy cortos a medio muslo revelando sus largas y hermosas piernas mientras Azula haciendo un par de nudos transformaba esos retazos de tela en un top con un nudo al frente que sostenía sus pechos cabiéndolos como podía al tiempo que se lo anudaba en la espalda –listo y si ya lo se me veo endemoniadamente sexy de este modo pero por favor contén tu miembro en tus pantalones que se que se muere de ganas por colarse dentro de mi y sigamos luchando- por alguna razón que no comprendió el enmascarado se sintió sonrojar bajo su mascara mientras que su otra mitad tenia un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas, se lanzo contra ella y de nuevo comenzaron a moverse en todas direcciones mientras se agredían con fuerza, las manos de Azula llenas de fuego de nuevo trataban de calcinar a Madara quien se resistía a sus ataques moviéndose con fuerza y esquivando sus manos en llamas que trataban de sujetarle y reducirlo a cenizas, se alejo una buena distancia mientras que Azula solo entrecerraba los ojos al verlo en aquel sitio –(es muy fuerte mi chakra se esta acabando si no venzo ahora voy a perder de nuevo)- pensó ella mientras el fuego de sus manos se extinguió y lanzaba de nuevo otro dragón de fuego azul que brillando y rugiendo se lanzaba contra el pelinegro que solo miraba como el ataque se aproximaba a el, no se movió ni un cm es mas se quedo inmóvil mientras el ataque se abalanzaba sobre el y abría sus ojos grandes con el magenkyou sharingan brillando en ellos y ataco –Amateratsu- el fuego negro surgió de golpe envolviendo al dragón azul que casi pareció rugir de dolor antes de desplomarse al suelo en una masa de fuego negro que ardía con fuerza mientras Azula solo miraba al oponente con esa sonrisa tan arrogante  
>-había olvidado ese fuego negro, por un segundo creo que ye habías rendido pero veo que tendré que acabarte con mis propias manos- y se lanzo de nuevo contra Madara<p>

Los movimientos de Azula se volvían mas y mas lentos a cada segundo mientras que el hombre seguía eludiendo con calma sabia bien lo que estaba pasando esa manera de atacar tan desesperada solo indicaba que ella estaba llegando a su limite solo era cosa de esperar el momento adecuado para vencerla de un solo golpe, Azula logro lo que deseaba un solo arañazo de sus manos en llamas hicieron a Madara retroceder mientras se sujetaba el pecho y ella sonreía era ahora o nunca, escupió una bola de fuego azul de buen tamaño que se abalanzó contra el pelinegro al tiempo que el se volvía por completo inmaterial, los ojos de Azula vieron como el fuego paso de largo sobre Madara quien como un fantasma atravesaba su ataque antes de escupirle una bola de fuego no muy grande, fue un golpe directo al estomago de Azula quien salió volando por el estallido del fuego y termino tendida en el suelo mientras el pelinegro se ponía de pie a u lado de ella  
>-lo admito…no puedo mas… tu ganas Madara_chan- dijo ella con una sonrisa de decepción en su rostro mientras el Uchiha solo asentía a sus palabras<br>-lo se y ahora si me permites tengo demonios tengu que matar- declaro el pelinegro antes de comenzar a caminar alejándose de la cansada mujer  
>-oye Madara_chan no te libraras tan fácil de mi eh, ya comprobé que si eres el mismo de aquella vez y sostengo lo que dije… solo un hombre poderoso merece tenerme y ese sin duda vas a ser tu porque dudo que existe alguien mas que pueda derrotarme, además admítelo… me adoras jajajajajajaja- la mujer se reía llena de felicidad al tiempo que el Uchiha solo negaba y se comenzaba a alejar de ahí a paso lento aunque tenia la impresión de que de Azula no se iba a escapar.<p>

* * *

><p>Pues bien el capitulo ha terminado junto con esta semana la verdad b a poner la lucha de A pero me dije cerremos la semana con algo grande y aquí lo tienen sin duda el titulo le vino como anillo al dedo a este capitulo no creen y si Azula es… muy singular y n lo digo solo por su declaración al final eh<br>_lo diras por sus jutsus (mira al autor)  
>por su coqueteo y arrogancia (también lo mira)<br>por su belleza tan letal (el autor solo parpadea ante tanta mirada fija en el)  
>o porque estaba dispuesta a pelear semidesnuda (las 4 lo miran y al autor sonríe nervioso) <em>  
>jejejeje creo que ahí me acorralaron bueno los leo después<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con azula se quedara con Madara aun cuando sepa de lo que es capaz naruto espero que si o si no el rubio acaba traumado


	212. C209: La supremacia del rayo

Hola a todo mundo espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana porque yo si, me la pase sin hacer mucho como quien dice a los Shikamaru pero gracias a eso me han surgido buenas ideas y empezare a plasmarlas con este capitulo que espero les guste mucho jejeje bueno no tengo nada mas que decirles al menos por ahora asi que voy a pasar a los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>: que bueno que te gustara la batalla y si con mas arrogantes ha lidiado el rubio y lo de la lucha en toples fue divertida de imaginar y escribir y duro tanto porque ante todo las capacidades de azula tendian a confundir un poco al sharingan usarlo para leer sus movimientos habria sido peligroso aunque tambien esta el hecho de que madara no queria herirla jejeje ;D y esper a ver la lucha del rubio  
><strong>alex<strong>:si es verdad azula deberia quedarse con madara y nah no creo ser un digno pervertido clase jiraiya el esta a un nivel al que solo aspiro jeje y si no te apures azula se qeda con madara aunque eso si verla cuando conozca a naruto me resulta interesante  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: es verdad ella es excentrica y la verdad creo que solo madara pdria controlarla y es cierto si es un ninja legendario debe serlo en mas de un aspecto  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si es verdad ese par son tal para cual no  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:jejeje ya veras que lucha ocurre hoy y a verdad esta muy cantado a que se quedara con madara  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>sabes eso es verdad ella quiere alguien que la venca y de que el rubio puede, puede y es verdad las luchas casi han terminado slo quedan unas pocas  
>bien los reviews quedaron pasemos al cap<br>_hora de leer (el autor asiente)  
>espero que sea una gran lucha (el autor sonríe)<br>será la del raikage o la de Naruto (el autor no le responde solo sonríe)  
>supongo que hay que leer para saber (el autor asiente) <em>  
>disfruten la lectura<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 209: La supremacía del rayo<strong>

Todo se había quedado de pronto en una tensa y total calma, los ecos de la batalla poco a poco comenzaban a ahogarse a la distancia mientras que en su propio escenario de combate A estaba aun rodeado de electricidad y mas que dispuesto a seguir luchando, el problema era que su oponente no parecía compartir sus deseos de pelear ya que desde hacia casi 5 minutos que se había desvanecido por completo de la zona de la lucha, lo ultimo que supo de el fue que recibió de lleno un relámpago poderoso y colosal salido de las manos del raikage y desde ese momento el ser de roca se esfumo en el aire y claro lo de ser paciente a la espera de que tu enemigo te ataque no era precisamente lo que A hacia mejor y por eso mismo en este momento estaba bastante impaciente mientras su electricidad aun chirreaba alrededor de su cuerpo, por la comisura de sus labios la sangre escurría suavemente mientras parte de sus ropas yacía desgarrada y múltiples golpes y moretones eran por demás visibles bajo su atuendo kagesco al tiempo que el solo se mantenía firme a la espera de que su adversario decidiera aparecer ante el en cualquier momento y bueno no estaba precisamente de ben humor  
>-sal de una vez maldito engendro!, lucha conmigo si es que tienes agallas!- grito el poderoso hombre a los cuatro vientos a la espera de alguna reacción de su enemigo.<p>

De nuevo todo fue calma aunque en este momento no duro tanto como la anterior, el suelo de pronto se comenzó a estremecer mientras que el piso se cuarteaba de manera asombrosamente veloz y las rocas bajo tierra crujían con fuerza al tiempo que A solo miraba el suelo frente a sus pies con una de sus cejas alzada al contemplar lo que ocurría frente a el con una gran sonrisa formándose poco a poco en su rostro –al fin apareces maldita cosa anda sal y enfréntame!- grito de nuevo con esa voz desafiante al tiempo que el piso se despedazaba y la sonrisa de su cara poco a poco se desvanecía al ver como frente a el un ser enorme e idéntico al que le enfrentaba se alzaba poderoso y hecho por completo de roca la mayor diferencia quizá se trataba del tamaño de aquella mole de roca que fácilmente alcanzaba los 10 metros de altura mientras le miraba fijamente con esos grandes ojos de roca al tiempo que lanzaba uno de sus golpes al frente -¡diablos!- A se movió a toda velocidad dejando tras de si solo estática al tiempo que el gigantesco puño se enterraba en el suelo con una fuerza gigantesca despedazándolo todo a su paso al tiempo que el raikage solo le miraba con una expresión molesta en el rostro, a su modo de ver las cosas ese ser no solo era un cobarde sino también un tramposo por cambiar de ese modo de tamaño y claro por esconderse a la menor provocación aunque algo era claro para el raikage en ese preciso momento –ahora derrotarte será mucho mas gratificante…Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- la electricidad en el cuerpo del raikage bailo mientras fluía a sus manos antes de salir despedida en un brillante relámpago que destrozo el suelo mientras se lanzaba contra el enorme enemigo frente a el.

El rayo brillante golpeo de frente al rocoso enemigo mientras este recibía de frente no de los relámpagos mas poderosos que un ninja fuese capaz de generar, mas claro el hecho de que le potenciaba la armadura eléctrica lo volvían uno de los jutsus eléctricos mas poderoso que alguien hubiera visto en su vida, el golpe fue frontal y poderoso mientras la electricidad brillaba con fuerza y la roca se cuarteaba ante su colosal poder dando a entender que el jutsu tenia claras intenciones asesinas, la electricidad resplandeció antes de disiparse poco a poco mientras el enorme enemigo de A se desplomaba de rodillas al suelo mientras que el raikage solo sonreía al verle caer al frente, -sabia que solo eres puro alarde jajajajaja- su risa sonaba estridente y escandalosa mientras el ser de roca permanecía de rodillas frente a el… de un segundo a otro se movía alzándose del suelo con fuerza y velocidad mientras que A se desplazaba en su electricidad lo mas veloz que pudo para eludir el golpe que de hecho fue aun mas rápido que el anterior, en ningún segundo el ser rocoso le perdió de vista y cuando el raikage se poso en el suelo el monstruo gigante dejo ir su puño izquierdo que saliendo desprendido como si de un misil gigante se tratara golpeo de frente a A quien solo atino a cubrirse -aaaaaahhh- sus manos electrificadas se colocaron frente a su cara mientras recibía el golpe de frente y sus pies se hundían en el suelo al tiempo que dejaba en el mismo los rastros del arrastre al tiempo que sus manos eléctricas como garras afiladas que despedazaban el gigantesco puño de roca mandando los restos a volar al aire al tiempo que el raikge miraba de frente a su enorme oponente que solo le miraba con cierta diversión mientras el hombre respiraba algo agitado por el esfuerzo  
>-creo que ya te quedaste manco eh- dijo con cierta burla el raikage mientras el ser de piedra se miraba el muñón que alguna vez fue su brazo.<p>

Las rocas del suelo se alzaron flotando en el aire mientras se re ensamblaban en su extremidad perdida dándole de nuevo un cuerpo integro y colosal al tiempo que abría y cerraba los dedos de su nueva mano y A solo maldecía de nuevo al parecer esa cosa tenia complejo de rompecabezas auto armable –bien entonces creo que tengo que destrozarte pedazo por pedazo- y A dejo estallar su chakra con fuerza mientras todo su cuerpo se electrificaba con fuerza resplandeciendo y chirreando con fuerza mientras que se lanzaba contra el enemigo a toda velocidad mientras este lanzaba cientos de rocas de todos tamaños de sus manos extendidas, era como si sus dedos fuesen misiles de piedra que volaban por el aire despedazando todo al golpearlo mientras que el raikage lo eludía todo a máxima velocidad saltando de un lado a otro mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas al rededor del colosal enemigo que solo miraba en todas direcciones como el kage no dejaba de correr al tiempo que empezaba a escalar por su cuerpo, sintió su electricidad en las rocas mientras cientos de espinas y púas de piedra aparecían en su cuerpo tratando de detener el kage que saltando al aire estaba ya frente a su rostro –Raiton: raion no hoko (elemento rayo: rugido de león)- y lanzo sus manos juntas al frente mientras la electricidad resplandecía y el colosal rugido del felino eléctrico aparecía resonando con fuerza mientras golpeaba como una quijada gigante el rostro del ser de piedra que se destrozo bajo la asombrosa presión del ataque al tiempo que se desplomaba de espaldas azotando con gran fuerza y donde el raikage aterrizaba sobre su pecho –basura no me serviste ni para el arranque- dijo el malhumorado hombre mientras contemplaba el cuerpo del enemigo tirado en el suelo al tiempo que A miraba en otra dirección donde el pilar de agua y rocas parecía verse a la distancia antes de desaparecer dejando tras de si una pequeña niebla que se esparcía por el suelo –creo que el mizukage esta luchando en serio…quizá debería ir y salvarle el trasero jejejeje- se dijo a si mismo A antes de empezar a caminar en aquella dirección.

En otra zona del país del hierro la explosión resonaba con fuerza mientras Naruto salía de la misma dando un par de giros en el aire antes de caer sobre sus pies y mirar al frente como de entre la nube de polvo y escombros marchando lentamente hacia el un resplandor rojo de forma semi humana, esa criatura seguía viva aun después de que le había golpeado con un colosal dragón de fuego y al parecer solo había vuelto a aumentar su poder –bien si así va a ser entonces peleemos enserio- el cuerpo del rubio resplandeció mientras su chakra casi parecía desprenderse de el mientras ascendía al cielo en pilar de poder que resplandecías por todos lados al tiempo que todo mundo en el país del hierro o al menos los que no estaban muertos o inconscientes lo percibían el poder del rubio se estaba dejando sentir en todos lados –ese es Naruto- balbuceo un herido y cansado Daisuke en su escondite mientras las hermanas pelinegras solo miraban por la "ventana" en aquella dirección en donde el poder casi parecía verse ascendiendo al cielo, el rubio le sonrió al oponente antes de desvanecerse en un destello estatico reapareciendo a su espalda, se dio la vuelta lo mas veloz que pudo pero fue muy tarde, el poderoso golpe eléctrico le dio de lleno en el rostro mandándolo al firmamento mientras que su cuerpo por inercia pasaba a su forma electrificada poderosa y brillante mientras sus manos resplandecían y lanzaba una palmada al frente mandando una onda eléctrica que despedazaba el aire al tiempo que el rubio alzaba un muro de cristal para bloquear el ataque, fue un golpe frontal que hizo brillar al cristal mientras la electricidad se dispersaba y el monstruo caía de pie lanzándose contra el rubio a toda velocidad, sus dedos como garras golpearon al cristal con fuerza, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces fueron golpes poderosos que lo agrietaron hasta que al fin estallo revelando frente a el una estatua de roca del rubio que estaba sonriéndole de manera burlona –atrás de ti- se giro de nuevo mientras su cuerpo pasaba a forma de viento para recibir de frente el poderoso vendabas que soplaba con fuerza alzando del suelo los restos de cristal y escombros al tiempo que el ser ahora etéreo flotaba sobre los restos del refugio del rubio con una expresión algo burlista –sabes, no debiste olvidar mis clones bomba- la estatua de roca abrió los ojos revelando un clon solo recubierto de una delgada capa de tierra, brillo con fuerza y estallo en una bola de fuego que envolvió el viento con fuerza mientras el rubio solo le miraba con cierto aburrimiento al tiempo que el pilar de fuego se alzaba al cielo y el miraba como del mismo se alzaba aquel ser de nuevo en su forma normal sin algún elemento en peculiar manifestándose en su cuerpo mientras se alzaba lentamente con algunas quemaduras en su ser  
>-que puedas usar los 5 elementos no significa que me vallas a ganar verdad, después de todo solo puedes usar uno a la vez- decía el rubio con cierta burla mientras que el ser solo le miraba con enojo.<p>

Su cuerpo brillo con poder mientras su chakra estallaba al cielo y todo su ser se rodeaba de candentes llamas, al parecer iba a optar solo por un elemento o eso pensó Naruto cuando lo vio que pasaba, el tornado de fuego de pronto tenia una lengua de viento girando en el luego se le sumo una de tierra y polvo, una de viento y al final una eléctrica mientras giraba con poder despedazando todo al tiempo que se separaba en 5 pilares diferentes que poco a poco dejaban de girar revelando frente a Naruto algo que nunca espero ver –te puedes separar en 5!- dijo asombrado mientras el de viento se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad volviéndose un torrente de aire que soplaba con la fuerza de un huracán mientras el rubio alzaba un muro de roca que apenas y bloqueaba el ataque de viento que lleno de grietas su muro antes de que estallara en cientos de pedazos al tiempo que el ser de piedra se alzaba del mismo conectándole al rubio un poderoso derechazo que lo mandaba al aire con el labio roto, apenas reaccionaba tras el fuerte golpe cuando un fuerte látigo de agua le sujeto del cuello con fuerza –aaarggggg- lo jalo al suelo y lo azoto contra el mismo con gran poder llenándole de grietas mientras de nuevo lo lanzaba al aire soltándolo y fue cuando el de rayo entro en acción, ya estaba en el aire con sus piernas llenas de brillante electricidad, fue una patada doble al estomago del rubio que salió volando al suelo casi como un meteoro golpeándole con fuerza antes de rebotar de nuevo al aire mientras todo su cuerpo resentía el exceso de electricidad al tiempo que el ser de fuego tenia las manos juntas sobre su cabeza, Naruto rodo por el suelo hasta quedar frent recibió de frente la poderosa explosión de fuego que quemo y carbonizo todo a su paso mientras envolvía al rubio en un pilar de fuego que fundía todo a su paso mientras los otros yo de ese ser solo contemplaban la escena con cierta diversión.

A de nuevo estaña saltando por su vida mientras el enemigo le atacaba con gran fuerza, se había alzado de nuevo del suelo y ahora mismo se había dividido en varios clones de roca que si bien eran del tamaño del raikage eran condenadamente fuertes, cada golpe de ellos casi igualaba a los poderosos y míticos golpes de Tsunade Senju, la sangre estaba volando de la boca de A con cada formidable impacto mientras que el solo podía rebotar de un lado a otro al tiempo que el enemigo le fulminaba con una lluvia incesante de golpes y agresiones mientras su sangre volaba por todos lados al ser apaleado de ese modo, uno de los clones apareció a su espalda lanzándole un fuerte golpe a la cara que el bloqueo con facilidad antes de contraatacar con un derechazo propio que atravesó el torso del clon que estallo en una lluvia de rocas que le hirieron mas de lo que ya estaba, a sangre comenzó a surgir de las heridas en su costado, cuando otro clon se alzo sobre el con un fuerte golpeteo de martillo con sus dos puños unidos, lo sostuvo con sus gran fuerza antes de clavarle una patada a la cara y su de nuevo estallo en una lluvia de rocas afiladas que llenaron de cortes al raikage que solo pudo maldecir su suerte actual aun le quedaban únicamente ya 10 clones de roca al frente mientras su costado y parte de su espalda ya sangraban con fuerza por los cortes producto de las rocas al estallar –ya veo… eres brillante, estos clones puedo matarlos con facilidad pero cada clon que destruya va a herirme no es así por eso tu no atacas estas esperando a que yo mismo me derrote!- grito el molesto raikage mientras otros dos clones se lanzaban contra el pero claro no tenia intenciones de morir de ese modo, trazo sellos a toda velocidad y extendiendo sus manos a los costados lanzo un par de brillantes dragones gemelos de electricidad que destrozaron todo a su paso mientras arrastraban a los clones de roca por el suelo al tiempo que eran destrozados y ambos ataques se lanzaban contra el enemigo principal, solo se disolvió en el viento como si fuera polvo antes de que los dragones le golpeasen y se clavaran en el suelo dejando tras de su los senderos de destrucción mientras los clones desaparecían, las replicas de piedra se lanzaron contra el a todo poder mientras el raikage los eludía como podía lanzándolos unos contra otros en un intento de que se destruyesen entre ellos pero no ocurría al parecer solo morirían bajo el ataque del enemigo, el kage escupió algo de sangre mientras su cuerpo resplandecía en su armadura eléctrica y se lanzaba contra el mas cercano –los destrozare y me alejare antes de que me dañen- dijo el hombre con determinación mientras avanzaba por el suelo como un bólido eléctrico que se abalanzó contra el primer clon de piedra atravesándole con facilidad mientras seguía su camino y este estallaba pero A estaba ya lejos de el, salto al segundo que de manera asombrosa detono antes de que el lo tocara estallo justo frente a sus cara y el raikage solo pudo gritar al sentir las heridas en todo el frente de su ser mientras se sujetaba la cara uno de sus ojos estaba ya cerrado mientras la sangre escurría del mismo y se alzaba mas que molesto mientras su electricidad brillaba por todos lados y miraba a su alrededor con sorpresa –maldición me rodearon!- y se lanzaron sobre el estallando con fuerza demoledora.

Fue un estallido de escombros enorme y poderoso que lleno todo de una nube llena de polvo y escombros mientras que A desparecía en la misma, y el enemigo original se alzaba emergiendo del suelo con calma y serenidad al tiempo que poco a poco los escombros y el polvo caían al suelo, A se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo, una roca de buen tamaño estaba enterrada en el mismo y la sangre caía por todo su brazo mientras cientos si no es que miles de cortes se apreciaban en todo su cuerpo al tiempo que se alzaba del suelo y miraba a su enemigo frente a el mientras escupía sangre de nuevo –anda cobarde aun sin un ojo y sin un brazo voy a destrozarte- declaro el kage mientras su electricidad resplandecía con fuerza y el ser solo le miraba con cierta diversión, alzo sus manos mientras todo se estremecía, en todo la ciudad las luchas se detuvieron cuando el gigantesco terremoto se dejo sentir y mas de uno vio con asombro como el suelo se despedazaba mientras miles de picos afilados casi como una cordillera montañosa salida del infierno se alzaba en la ciudad destrozando lo poco o nada que siguiera de pie al tiempo que A apenas podía eludir los picos asesinos hasta que pronto estaba sobre uno de ellos a mas de 30 metros de altura aun sangrando y sujetándose el brazo herido al tiempo que el enemigo aparecía frente a el sobre uno de los picos mirándole con diversión al tiempo que alzaba los brazos y las cumbres se destrozaban en un alud de rocas colosal del que A apenas salía bien librado saltando de un lado a otro cuando apareció, se trataba de un gigantesco dragón de piedra que se le dejaba ir de frente, lo esquivo lo mejor que pudo y aun así no lo logro evadir por completo –aaaaaaaahhhhhh- sus quijadas gigantescas lo sujetaron de la cintura mientras se lanzaba al suelo a toda velocidad y se clavaba al mismo con fuerza mientras el suelo se despedazaba y el alud de rocas caía a uno de los costados de los restos de la ciudad mientras A solo podía hacer una cosa –AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - gritar de dolor la mitad inferior de su cuerpo, tibias, perones , la cadera, tobillos, rotulas y demás huesos estaban por completo rotos bajo el asombroso poder demoledor del enemigo que de nuevo se alzaba frente a el con diversión lanzándole una patada que le rompió un par de costillas mientras hacia volar por el aire al kage que al golpear el suelo quedo tendido cara al suelo polvoso mientras el enemigo le miraba con diversión y marchaba despacio hacia el –(no puedo morir así… no aquí… no voy a morir!)- pensaba el raikage mientras trataba de alzarse para diversión del enemigo que solo negaba ante su actitud al tratar de luchar con medio cuerpo roto ya, -el rayo siempre fluye… sin importar que!- A logro mover su brazo izquierdo con todo y la roca en su hombro se apoyo sobre ambos y trato con todas sus fuerzas de alzarse del piso mientras este retumbaba y el enemigo empezaba a correr contra el con uno de sus brazos transformado en una gran estaca de piedra –arriba…arriba… levántate A… arriba…no duele… no duele… esto no es dolor…esto…esto…ESTO ES PODER!- la estaca de roca se dejo ir contra el raikage y la electricidad brillo.

Todo se movió en cámara lenta mientras el raikage lograba lo imposible, se alzo sobre sus piernas rotas bloqueando con el brazo semiparalizado la estaca de roca que le hizo brotar la sangre al tiempo que su brazo sano se dejaba ir en un poderoso puñetazo eléctrico que mandaba al enemigo a retroceder una buena distancia mientras rodaba por el suelo antes de hundir sus dedos en el mismo y alzarse con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, la sangre goteaba al suelo, los pantalones estaban hechos jirones mientras sus piernas amoratadas y de huesos rotos le sostenían, el poderoso Raikage aun con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo rota estaba de nuevo de pie y brillando en poderosa electricidad –voy a machacarte!- y empezó a correr contra el a toda velocidad las rocas se alzaron frente a el mientras el enemigo trataba de pararle pero como un tren expreso las atravesaba todas al tiempo que su chakra parecía hervir mas y mas nutriendo su poderosa armadura eléctrica con muchísimo poder, el ser de roca se lanzo contra A a todo poder lanzando un formidable golpe de derecha mientras su mano tomaba la forma de una púa dura de piedra y el Raikage concentraba todo el poder en su puño derecho que brillo con todo el poder del rayo chocaron de frente y la sangre voló del puño del raikage que no dejo de empujar con fuerza mientras el pico de piedra se destrozaba y el puño del raikage seguía su marcha contra el ser enemigo, le golpeo con fuerza en el pecho directo sobre la gema del mismo mientras la electricidad resplandecía y el torso del enemigo crujía bajo el asombroso poder, el kage siguió lanzando el golpe al frente mientras todo su poder se desplazaba a su puño –AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- entonces el enemigo no pudo mas y su pecho se destrozo, el brillante puño de A lo atravesó de lado a lado despedazando la gema de su pecho y destrozándole el costado derecho mientras el kage seguía su marcha hasta detenerse a casi 10 metros del enemigo que permanecía inerte en su sitio con un enorme agujero en el pecho y sin el costado derecho de su ser, antes de desplomarse al suelo muerto y sin vida mientras se reducía a escombros muertos y A sonreía orgulloso –nunca luches contra un Raikage a puño limpio… siempre ganamos jajajajaja- y el sonriente A se desmayo cayendo al suelo rendido y con un dolor insoportable en la mitad inferior de su cuerpo pero aun así sonreía victorioso.

El fuego se extinguió después de minutos de arder con fuerza y los 5 seres miraron con calma el surco quemado en el suelo mientras contemplaban con curiosidad lo que parecía ser una especie de domo calcinado al centro del mismo mientras que no comprendían de donde salió, se empezó a cuartear con velocidad mientras del interior un viento frio se dejaba sentir, entonces el domo de cristal estallo mientras un enorme dragón blanco y cristalino se lanzo contra el ser de roca que solo atino a cubrirse mientras era empujado por el suelo y todo a su paso se congelaba por completo hasta que el quedo encerrado en un pilar de hielo inmovilizarte mientras que miraban de nuevo al domo vacio mientras que el rubio estaba ya en el aire – aquí va esto malditos…Hyouton: mo fobuki (elemento hielo: ventisca)- y de las manos del rubio que dejo ir como si fuesen garras salió disparado un vendaval helado que congelo todo a su paso mientras el ser de agua se reducía a una escultura de hielo y el ser de fuego ardía con fuerza para no extinguirse n ese helado y congelante soplo del rubio que aterrizaba en el suelo congelado y cubierto de nieve mientras el ser eléctrico sele dejaba ir de frente –toma esto…Yoton: jetto senjo (elemento lava: chorro de lava)- y el rubio señalo al frente con ambas manos mientras el suelo se licuaba con facilidad y del mismo un voluminoso geiser horizontal de lava volaba contra el ser de rayo que alzando sus brazos creo un escudo eléctrico que bloqueo el ataque de Naruto solo unos instantes antes de ser arrastrado por la roca fundida que siguió su marcha quemando y fundiendo todo a su paso mientras que el ser de viento se alzaba en el aire y giraba con velocidad volviéndose un tornado gigante que todo mundo podía ver a la distancia mientras que el rubio sonreía  
>-bien que sea tornado contra tornado…Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- y empezó a girara a toda velocidad mientras el viento a su alrededor tomaba forma<p>

-ese tornado va a arrasar con todos nosotros- decía un samurái al ver como el gigantesco tornado alzaba todo del suelo amenazando con irse contra ellos cuando de pronto un segundo tornado del mismo tamaño apareció girando contra el primero y chocaron con poder mientras todo mundo samuráis, ninjas, civiles (los pocos que había), tengus, Zetsuclones y el mismo Madara enmascarado apreciaban el gigantesco choque de los vientos a la distancia mientras se lanzaban uno contra el otro como si tratasen des despedazarse mutuamente mientras se empujaban, el primero empujaba con fuerza mientras el mas nuevo solo giraba mas y mas rápido empujándole con fuerza contra el suelo casi como si lo estuviera aplastando con gran fuerza, al final el tornado mas nuevo el del rubio gano aplastando al otro contra el piso mientras lanzaba una estela de nieve y polvo por todos lados al tiempo que en la zona de batalla el rubio estaba de rodillas al suelo mientras miraba como el ser de viento flotaba lejos de su alcance y entonces el rubio se agachaba para eludir la bala de roca al parecer este se había zafado de su prisión y estaba de malas se lanzo contra el rubio con todo su poder lanzando golpes y balas de roca que el rubio bloqueaba con facilidad mientras sus puños resplandecían electricidad al tiempo que se aproximaba al enemigo y le golpeaba con fuerza en el rostro mandándolo directo al suelo antes de que un látigo de agua algo fría lo sujetara del cuelo y lo alzara al aire antes de hacerlo caer contra el suelo con gran fuerza mientras el rubio se sujetaba del mismo y lo destrozaba usando toda su fuerza, frente a el los cinco seres se alzaban mirándole con muy malos ojos –se reagruparon eh, mejor hubiera congelado al de fuego así no habrías sacado al de agua y ya tendría dos menos en contra- dijo con cierto buen humor el rubio mientras entraba en pose de batalla, esas cosas casi parecía que no se cansaban y a la larga eso significaría una lucha demasiado extensa lo mejor era acabarlo rápido el punto era como después de todo los subelementos si bien fueron una buen arma habían perdido ya toda la sorpresa y no quería arriesgarse a usar lava y que el ser de tierra la absorbiera y controlase después de todo la lava era roca fundida, bien podría usar su espada pero no quería estaba seguro de que lo estaban vigilando y no deseaba darle al enemigo la ventaja de saber de que era por completo capaz y claro aparte estaba el simple hecho de que esas cosas no parecían muy dispuestas a rendirse es mas ni hablaban por lo que discutir seria inútil, por un momento considero su batsunengan pero enseguida lo desestimo no deseaba depender de el como los Uchiha de su sharingan sin mencionar que tras evolucionarlo había perdido un poco el control del mismo y lo ultimo que deseaba era usar la implosión y terminar evocando un agujero negro que se tragase todo el país "-recuerda la cadena elemental mocoso siempre tenla presente un día puede salvar tu trasero de que lo cocinen-" las palabras de Hanzo resonaron en la mente del rubio que hizo memoria

-(fuego vence a viento, viento a rayo, rayo a tierra, tierra a agua y agua a fuego)- pensó con calma mientras miraba a sus enemigos frente a el y una sonrisa digna del demente de su maestro adornaba su cara mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad –listos chicos round final- y se lanzo a toda velocidad contra ellos mientras se enfilaba al ser de rayo, ignoro por completo a los otros mientras se lanzaba contra el irradiando electricidad con sus manos le golpeo con fuerza aumentando mas y mas su poder a cada segundo al tiempo que el enemigo lo absorbía con facilidad, entonces el ser de roca se lanzo contra el perdiendo toda la paciencia y el rubio solo pudo sonreír ya sabia que alguien tan físico no se aguantaría las ganas de luchar, eludió al de rayo y sujetando la muñeca del ser de tierra lo arrojo contra el se agua, fue un golpe directo que para asombro de los demás despedazo al de agua que sin querer era absorbido por la roca y tierra del enemigo que le arrojaron –tierra absorbe agua- dijo el rubio sonriente mientras el algo golpeado ser de tierra se sentía pesado al absorber a uno de sus hermanos pero el rubio no tenia intenciones de parar de nuevo se lanzo contra el de rayo al tiempo que seguía irradiándole con poder mientras este se defendía y las bolas de fuego volaban por el aire de nuevo el rubio bloqueo un ataque y clavo sus puños a la vez en el estomago del enemigo antes de saltar al aire con el y con fuerza clavándole las piernas en el estomago mientras aterrizaban sobre el ser de tierra que por la electricidad combinada de los dos se despedazaba en el instante mismo del golpe –rayo atraviesa tierra- dijo el rubio mientras los tres seres restantes miraban como en cosa de instantes estaban cayendo por completo casi como moscas fumigadas, el ser de viento se lanzo contra el rubio que con una gran sonrisa y como si fuese un bat de beisbol le lanzo al ser eléctrico que en cuanto entro en contacto con el rugió de dolor al tiempo que el ser de viento se sujetaba la cabeza de dolor mientras la electricidad se desvanecía dentro de el –el viento dispersa la electricidad- declaro de nuevo el Ishura al tiempo que ahora se lanzaba contra el ser de fuego que trataba de defenderse mientras los puños revestidos de cristal del rubio se batían en un choque uno a uno contra el, en el aire el aun acalambrado ser etéreo no pudo responder cuando el ser de fuego salió volando contra el, en cuanto entraron en contacto todo estalo en un enorme pilar de fuego del que solo emergió el ser en llamar mirando al rubio con total impresión –el fuego quema el viento… y yo aplastare al fuego- y el rubio concentro su chakra mientras toda la nieve a su alrededor casi parecía arder mientras burbujeaba pasando a su forma liquida al tiempo que el ser le miraba con terror en sus ojos nunca espero tal demostración de poder.

-Suiton: kyodaina uzu (elemento agua: remolino gigante)- y el rubio alzo los brazos mientras toda la nieve ya en forma de agua giraba sobre el hasta alzarse sobre las cabezas de los dos guerrearos antes de que el sonriente rubio dejara caer los brazos y el gigantesco remolino flotante cayera sobre ellos extinguiendo las flamas del oponente mientras el agua salpicaba toda la zona de la lucha, el ser de nuevo en su forma simple trataba de alzarse cuando el rubio ya estaba a su lado lanzándole un poderoso golpe eléctrico directo a la cara mandándolo de nuevo al suelo mientras le miraba con superioridad- dividirte fue un error tu chakra disminuyo mucho habrías durado mas si hubieses mantenido todos tus poderes juntos pero bueno al menos dudo que le des problemas a alguien ahora- el rubio alzo el puño mas que listo para aplastar la cabeza del enemigo cuando paso, a su costado un soplo de fuego vino con fuerza, eran flamas rojas y quemantes las que calcinaban todo a su paso de no ser por sus discos de agua el rubio habría sido cocinado, frente a el enfundada en su ropa de la ultima vez que le vio se alzaba ella  
>-Mito_chan…¿Qué te ocurre porque me has estado espiando y ahora me atacas?- si el rubio se dio cuenta de su presencia y la de los zetsus que se llevaban a su enemigo en ese momento desde hacia un buen rato<br>-**solo quería saber que tan fuerte eres, y no equivoque eres muy poderoso ya veo porque te respetan mis hijas**- declaro la mujer pelirroja mientras el rubio le miraba con curiosidad  
>-hijas? Tu no tienes hijas … quien eres tu y como es que tienes el cuerpo de Mito_chan- dijo el rubio con voz seria mientras la mujer solo sonreía y su chakra espeluznante le envolvía al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban amarillos y su cabello se oscurecía<br>-**oh Naruto_kun acaso no sabes quien soy bueno no te culpo este no es mi cuerpo pero bueno es el que mas se aproxima a el aunque eso si cuando recupere el mío seguro que te dejare babeando ante mi belleza jajajajajajaja**- sus risas resonaron con fuerza mientras el rubio le miraba bien y supo entonces a quien pertenecía el poder que fluía por Mito en ese mismo momento  
>-no puede ser…Juubi- dijo con cierto recelo mientras ella le sonreía con calma al tiempo que asentía a sus palabras<br>-**mi amo preparo este cuerpo para que fuese un vehículo para mi conciencia si se necesitaba, no te apures esa mujer solo esta prisionera dentro por quien deberías preocuparte… es por ti!-** y su chakra estallo mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio con sus ojos amarillos irradiando maldad después de todo en ese momento esa no era Mito sino la misma Juubi quien controlaba ese cuerpo cual marioneta.

* * *

><p>Y el capitulo ha terminado admítanlo les encanto, la lucha de A fue colosal y valla que ese hombre es terco no creen miren que seguir luchando aun con esas heridas, y que me dicen de Naruto al final gano con el cerebro aunque lo que ha ocurrido al final estoy mas que seguro que algunos lo vieron venir pero bueno no se los iba a decir eso si mañana se viene una buena y feroz lucha créanme lo que les digo jejejej<br>_no puede ser (aun en shock)  
>como paso eso (mirando al autor)<br>simplemente es imposible (el autor le mira con duda)  
>volviste a cortarlo en lo mejor! (el autor tiene una gota en la nuca) <em>  
>pues si pero ya saben como soy me gusta dejarlos picados jejeje<p>

hasta laproxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con Mito ahora?


	213. C210: La victoria del sello

Hola a todo mundo, espero que estén listos porque si el momento de la esperaba batalla Naruto vs Mito poseída ha llegado y sabremos de que cuero salen mas correas en el capitulo de hoy eso si quien sabe quien valla a ganar después de todo es juubi de quien hablamos aunque creo que se dan una idea de quien triunfara al final pero bueno hora de pasar a los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:si fue buena la lucha de a verdad y si que el rubio sea algo lento es algo que creo siempre pasa y si ahora viene una buena pelea entre el rubio y juubi espero te guste  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:sabes son razones muy validas para que azula se fijara en naruto pero todo depende de si madara le hace caso o no con lo serio que es  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si fueron buenas luchas y de hecho naruto lo iba a rematar pero ahi aparecio mito que es verdad es malo lo que le pasa ya veras como se resuelve  
><strong>X-Predator<strong>:si la lucha de a mostro todo e caracter que el tiene y si que ira a hacer el rubio con juubi y mito ni idea jejeje  
><strong>alex<strong>:... como he dicho antes mito no esta aun preñada y espera que ya veras que pasa con ella y la verdad si creo que estoy algo demente  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:que bueno que al fin estes al corriente y espero que ya no tengas que ir al medico al menos en un buen tiempo  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:a que no te esperabas eso de Juubi verdad  
><strong>Guest<strong>: se salvo por poquito recuerda que los zetsus se lo llevaron cuando aparecio mito y si no tiene suerte acabo con alguien fuerte y le sale alguien aun mas fuerte  
>bien ahora con los reviews respondidos es hora de ver quien ganara esta asombrosa lucha que viene<br>_Naruto va a ganar obvio (el autor la mira fijamente)  
>es cierto el va a salvar a Mito siempre es asi (el autor sigue serio)<br>además de que puede que le de a Juubi un adelantito de lo que le espera jejeje (las 4 sonríen)  
>es cierto a lo mejor ella decide unirse a sus hijas (las 4 sonríen pervertidas) <em>  
>yo no apostaría por eso (las 4 le miran con duda)<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

saldo al capitulo 210: mas un millon 100 mil palabras, **67** alertas, **114** favoritos y **1292** reviews, genial estoy muy cerca de los 1300

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 210: La victoria del sello<strong>

Las cosas en la aldea de la hoja eran el día de hoy bastante… singulares, desde hacia un buen rato en las calles de la aldea se podía ver a las mujeres del clan Ishura ir y venir a toda prisa entrando a diversas tiendas mientras acarreaban infinidad de cosas y artículos propios para un recién nacido y claro nadie se atrevía a preguntar la razón de tales compras, ahora mismo por la calle con un enorme oso de felpa de casi 2 metros de alto una sonriente Rei avanzaba con el mencionado peluche flotando sobre una plancha de arena que le seguía a paso lento mientras que en la casa Ishura las cosas eran bastante interesantes –insisto es mejor que sean muros rosados va a ser una niña lo presiento- decía una sonriente Mikoto mientras examinaba los muros blancos y lisos de una de las habitaciones de la casa al tiempo que a su lado una calmada Guren solo miraba su selección de tapiz y miraba el muro frente a ellas –no, será un varón estoy segura es mejor el azul- respondió la usuaria de cristal al tiempo que extendía un vivo tapiz de color celeste que sin duda eran perfecto para el cuarto de un niño recién nacido al tiempo que del otro lado del pasillo se desataba otra singular polémica –ahí no debe ir esta muy cerca de la ventana es mejor en este extremo Kurenai_san- alegaba cierta pelinegra mientras movía la cuna desde cerca de la ventana hacia uno de los costados del cuarto bajo la negativa de la ojiroja –no Shizune, el bebe necesita luz natural es mejor cerca de la ventana- y empezó a jalar la mencionada cuna de regreso al lugar original mientras que la pelinegra la jaloneaba a donde ella decía y si esas dos estaban ya peleando por donde ubicar al futuro dueño o dueña de esa alcoba al tiempo que en la sala una calmada Akemi tomaba el te con las flamantes mujeres en cinta  
>-sabes lo que ellas hacen me preocupa- hablo la ojimiel mientras la kitsune asentía era en verdad extraño verlas ir y venir por todos lados haciendo de la casa un lugar seguro para sus futuros hijos<br>-no se pongan así ellas están felices de que pronto tendrán hermosos bebes que consentir- dijo la sonriente Akemi mientras las dos mujeres le miraban con calma al tiempo que bebía algo de te  
>-<strong>quizá si pero son nuestros hijos nosotras deberíamos ser quienes decidan no ellas<strong>- los argumentos de la youko eran por demás validos pero en momentos así discutir con ellas era francamente imposible  
>-es verdad pero Natsumi_chan tienes que cuidarte igual tu Tsunade_chan son primerizas en esto por lo que se les cuidara como si fueran la mas fina porcelana del mundo- las mejillas de ambas mujeres se tiñeron de un suave rosado mientras atendían a las palabras de la mujer de cabellos verde y rojos<br>-Kasumi!- las tres voltearon al sitio de aquel grito viendo como la pelirroja menos yacía desmayada en el suelo al tiempo que su madre la ojivioleta se sujetaba la cabeza a sentirse tan repentinamente mareada todo mientras Akemi solo negaba y esbozaba una sonrisa  
>-creo que Naru_chan dejo a mas de una en cinta jejejej (porque eso no me hace tan feliz como esperaba)- hablo y pensó con una sonrisa Akemi mientras por la puerta un enorme oso de felpa cargado en arena entraba y si la biju de una cola aparecía en escena<br>-**a ver donde esta mi flamante "hijo" que tu mami Rei te trajo un enorme regalo!- **y la biju se aproximo a Natsumi acariciando su vientre mientraslas tres mujeres tuvieron una gran gota en la nuca, Rei solía ser algo espeluznante cuando hablaba sobre desmembrar gente pero cuando sonreía como una madre orgullosa y le llevaba obsequios a su "hijo" lo era aun mas.

De regreso al país del agua un calmado Makoto miraba frente a el como a la distancia los cuerpos sin vida de ninjas y civiles flotaban en el agua al tiempo que el mar inundaba por completo la zona donde alguna vez estuvo la aldea de kiri y si ahora solo era un gigantesco lago costero en el país del agua –bien tienes que admitirlo soy genial eh Makoto- dijo el hombre de apellido Asakura mientras que el Terumi solo contemplaba la destrucción al frente de ellos al tiempo que miraba a un costado como los pocos o en este caso futuros muertos trataban de escapar por uno de los caminos que salían de la aldea, el hombre alzo la mano y trazando sellos con una sola convirtió el sendero en un camino de lava y roca fundida que fluyo de regreso al lago arrastrando y asesinando a las pocas personas que escapaban de la extinta aldea de kiri –eres tan genial que no puedes asesinar a una aldea completa, de seguro hay mas sobrevivientes por ahí- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa arrogante al tiempo que el hombre solo le miraba con molestia como odiaba cuando el arruinaba su diversión pero sobretodo como odiaba cuando el fastidiaba sus acciones con cosas que si bien eran verdad no tenia porque restregárselas en la cara –te odio, anda vamos de regreso al continente que tenemos que ir a reportarnos con el jefe- dijo el Asakura mientras comenzaba a caminar de regreso a su barco atracado no muy lejos de ahí y a su espalda el Terumi solo sonreía mientras caminaba despacio junto a su singular compañero que si bien era alguien arrogante y presumido era bastante capaz y muy interesante a la hora de competir por quien podía asesinar a mas gente en menos tiempo, eran un equipo prácticamente perfecto si no se contaban claro las veces que trataban de matarse entre ellos por discutir sobre quien había asesinado a mas personas –pero voy ganando eh, yo destruí mi 8 aldea- alego el Asakura mientras el Terumi solo alzaba una ceja el no se consideraba en desventaja y si así era como otra discusión se llevaba a cabo mientras tras ellos el sonido de mar cayendo en la fosa que alguna vez fue Kiri resonaba con fuerza al tiempo que todo el sitio se inundaba porque si… Kiri había desaparecido para siempre.

Naruto estaba en shock con lo que escuchaba el nunca espero que la biju mas poderosa de todas las que alguna vez existieron estuviera en este preciso momento poseyendo el cuerpo de su adorada Mito, es mas sus ojos ya no tenían el color tradicional de Mito en este momento eran por completo amarillos y espeluznantes no se parecían en nada a los de Orochimaru no los de el eran codiciosos y avaros pero estos que estaban frente a el reflejaban maldad y rencor sin mencionar que la sonrisa malévola en sus labios la hacia lucir por demás peligrosa –**bien basta de tanta platica, hace mucho que no mato a alguien**- y se lanzo contra el rubio mientras su chakra gris y espectral rodeaba a Mito con gran fuerza, se movió a una velocidad asombrosa mientras lanzaba su mano de uñas afiladas como garras al frente directo al rostro del rubio que con ciertos problemas logro desviar el golpe de la mujer hacia un costado mientras saltaba alejándose de ella, no llego lejos cuando una brillante cola de chakra se extendió desde la espalda de Mito y le sujeto del brazo jalándolo contra ella al tiempo que lanzaba un poderoso derechazo a el, la cola lo soltó y el rubio salió disparado contra el suelo hundiéndose en el mismo antes de rebotar bajo la mirada mas que divertida de Juubi –**que pasa Naruto_kun soy demasiado para ti jajajaja- **su risa resonaba en todos lados al tiempo que el rubio se levantaba del suelo con la mejilla roja y la sangre goteando de su labio roto un solo golpe le basto a ella como para hacer brotar la sangre del rubio –(cuanta fuerza tiene… ni Tsunade_chan golpea así)- pensó el rubio mientras "Mito" se lanzaba de nuevo contra el, sus garras brillantes rebosantes de chakra quemaban el aire mientras trataban de despedazar al rubio que usando toda su elusividad esquivaba cada golpe de la poseída pelirroja que no se detenía ni dejaba de golpearlo con fuerza, un descuido y la rodilla se clavo en su estomago antes de que ella lo sujetase del cuello con sus dedos afilados como garras alzándolo del suelo mientras apretaba su mano en su garganta  
>-<strong>que decepción, esperaba mas batalla del macho de mis hijas pero ni hablar al parecer ellas se conforman con muy poco<strong>- decía ella mientras el rubio miraba como los dedos de su otra mano se alineaban como una hoja afilada lista para atravesarlo de lado a lado  
>-Mito_chan… reacciona… por favor- dijo el rubio con su voz ahogada mientras que la biju en el cuerpo de la Uzumaki solo sonreía<br>-**lo sentimos pero la humana que desea contactar no esta disponible en este momento, llame después si aun sigue con vida**- y lanzo su mano al frente con un brillo asesino en ella.

La sangre tiño de rojo el suelo destrozado mientras la biju de diez colas miraba con una gran sonrisa como el rubio en su mano abría los ojos con fuerza al ser atravesado de lado a lado por su poderosa garra asesina, entonces estallo en una bola de humo al tiempo que ella alzaba una ceja y el rubio emergía del suelo a una buena distancia de ella –**interesante, no me di cuenta de cuando te reemplazaste**- dijo ella elogiando las capacidades de escape del rubio que solo la miraba con calma al tiempo que tomaba un aire bastante serio mientras le sostenía la mirada –por favor deja a Mito_chan en paz y sal de su cuerpo- trato de negociar con la biju que solo esbozo una sonrisa enorme al tiempo que su boca se abría de gran tamaño y un pilar de fuego rojo y quemante emergía del mismo mientras Naruto lanzaba sus manos al frente evocando un colosal remolino de agua que giraba en sus manos mientras bloqueaba el ataque que le empujaba mientras el agua hervía por semejante calor al tiempo que Juubia aprecia a su espalda –**hola Naruto_kun**- dijo con una sonrisa coqueta a espaldas del rubio que no se percato de cuando se movió y ahora mismo golpeaba el suelo con fuerza mientras este retumbaba y las estacas de roca emergían del mismo tratando de empalar al rubio que solo atino a saltar a un costado eludiéndolas con ciertos problemas mientras seguían brotando del suelo como lanzándose contra el al tiempo que trazaba sellos y escupía un gran chorro de lava de la boca fundiéndolas por completo al tiempo que la lava salpicaba cayendo en el rostro de la mujer -**AAAAAAHHHHHH**- se sujeto con fuerza la cara al tiempo que el rubio se quedaba helado no había querido hacerlo pero ahora mismo había herido el cuerpo de Mito de gran manera –**jajajajaja es un chiste no me hace nada es mas se siente bastante bien**- declaro la poderosa biju mientras recogía algo de lava del suelo y jugaba con ella casi como lavándose las manos en la misma mientras que Naruto solo alzaba las cejas –(es una locura que tan poderosa es)- se preguntaba con cierta preocupación mientras las voces internas de Kurayami y Naruko le incitaban a extremar cuidados con semejante oponente –**bueno puesto que pareces tener cierto talento pasemos a un nivel un poco mas elevado te parece**- declaro ella antes de dejar que su chakra estallase con fuerza mientras las colas se formaban en su espalda, todo el país del hierro pudo sentirlo era la presencia mas poderosa y espeluznante de la historia y ahora mismo se estaba fortaleciendo a una velocidad imposible mientras que el rubio solo podía mirarla con ciertos nerviosismo su poder crecía y creía y no parecía tener planes de detenerse  
>-este chakra es gigantesco, Naruto debe estar luchando con Juubi pero como puede estar libre ya- se decía en voz baja el Madara original mientras que en el suelo una cansada Azula solo escuchaba sus palabras<br>-(Juubi, el biju de la legenda…¿Quién puede tener el poder como para siquiera tratar de pelear con algo así?)- pensaba la princesa del fuego mientras que el Madara original miraba la zona hacia donde el poder se sentía  
>-espero que no te mueras Naruto, yo iré por quien la controla- dijo el Madara resucitado mientras sedaba la vuelta listo para ir por su otra mitad.<p>

El rubio estaba en shock frente a el, el cabello rojo y brillante de Mito se había ennegrecido hasta volverse por completo negro mientras el poderoso manto de poder la envolvía y sus pupilas se rasgaban como las de un gato solo que se volvían por completo rojas mientras 6 colas se alzaban en su espalda –**bien listo o no aquí voy**- y Juubi señalo al rubio antes de jalar el puño hacia ella y jalar el viento con fuerza haciendo al rubio volar contra ella mientras su garra izquierda brillaba con poder y se lanzaba al frente, Naruto apenas atino a reemplazarse con una roca que se despedazo bajo el formidable golpe al tiempo que Juubi solo miraba en la dirección que el rubio apareció –**nada mal pero no escaparas para siempre de mi**- dijo ella con una sonrisa malévola al tiempo que sus colas se enterraban en el suelo y el rubio se quedaba quieto, todo retumbo con fuerza mientras del piso miles de garras de chakra gris y espectral emergían alzándose al aire con esferas negras en las mismas –no puede ser- se dijo a su mismo Naruto cuando supo bien de que se trataba el ataque que se avecinaba contra el –**espero que te guste la lluvia… de bijudamas**- y de cada mano una esfera negra no mas grande que una naranja salió disparada contra el rubio que comenzao a saltar por todos lados mientras las esferas estallaban con un poder asombros dejando tras de su huevos despedazados, eludió las primeras 5 con cierta facilidad pero las siguientes 5 se le complicaron mas hasta que paso una le golpeo y lo mando a volar a los pocos arboles que quedaban tras el formidable estallido al tiempo que las demás esferas negras iban hacia el, los estallidos resonaron con fuerza mientras las cúpulas negras resplandecían unas tras otras en una andanada de ataques que destrozaban todo a su paso hasta que se detuvieron por completo y las garras se desvanecieron en el aire mientras las colas de Juubi ascendían del suelo y se colocaban de nuevo en su espalda –**oh bien que pena esperaba poder herirlo mas**- decía la desilusionada demonio al tiempo que empezaba a caminar alejándose de ahí dejando tras de si solo escombros y destrucción a su paso cuando los escombros retumbaron y pilares de cristal brillantes se alzaron antes de despedazarse revelando tras de si a un sangrante rubio con un brazo al aire libre y múltiples golpes y cortes por todo el cuerpo mientras se alzaba de pie frente a la poderosa mujer que solo esbozo una sonrisa  
>-sigues vivo…sin duda eres el macho de mis hijas de que otro modo podrías serlo si no sobrevivías a algo así- dijo ella elogiando al rubio herido que le miraba con calma<br>-_Naruto_sama tiene que atacarla, lo va a matar debe defenderse_- le decía Kurayami con calma mientras el rubio se quedaba callado  
>-<em><strong>ella tiene razón Naruto_kun lucha con ella, no te preocupes por Mito cuando acabe la pelea yo la curare solo defiéndete<strong>_- dijo la rubia hollow mientras que Naruto solo respiraba con calma mirando a la mujer frente a el  
>-(ella no es Mito_chan, solo esta robando su cuerpo y se que ella preferiría que luche a dejarme matar)- razono el rubio mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad.<p>

-**me vas a atacar que dulce no creo que tengas algo que pueda herirme jajajajaja**- sus risas resonaron con fuerza pero se quedo callada cuando vio lo que Naruto lanzo, de sus manos un gigantesco dragón eléctrico voló contra ella rugiendo con todo su poder mientras volaba sobre la zona de la batalla precipitándose contra Juubi quien alzo su chakra con fuerza recibiendo el golpe de frente mientras era empujada por la fuerza del poderoso ataque y sonreía aun mas –(**nada mal para un ningen**)- pensó ella mientras que la electricidad se disipaba y Naruto no estaba por ningún lado, ella sonrió al pensarlo oculto pero no se dio cuenta de nada hasta que todo se estremeció a su alrededor pilares de cristal se alzaron con fuera saliendo de todos lados al tiempo que ella bailaba entre los mismos y miraba con calma poco a poco los pilares se golpeaban unos a otros mientras empezaban a arrinconarla –**me esta encerrando**!- se regaño molesta al darse cuenta muy tarde de lo que pasaba, pronto el ultimo pilar se alzo y el bloque de agujas cristalinas estaba cerrado al tiempo que bajo los pies de Juubi una plancha de cristal brillante cerraba todo y la dejaba confinada, el cristal brillo con fuerza mientras ella sentía como su chakra era robado por el mismo –**ya veo, cristal drenador buena idea, esto sin duda derrotaría a mis hijos mas débiles pero no a mi**- su chakra de nuevo brillo mientras el cristal resplandecía y se despedazaba bajo la presión del asombroso chakra de la biju que de nuevo fijaba sus ojos en el rubio al frente al tiempo que este hacia algo extraño, parecía estar inerte con sus ojos cerrados antes de abrirlos y gritar con fuerza –AAAAAAHHHHHHH- todo su chakra estallo mientras la electricidad de las nubes bajaba como relámpagos uniéndose al rubio que se mantenía firme en su posición al tiempo que la electricidad comenzaba a rodearle con ferocidad mientras que Juubi alzaba una ceja ante la curiosa escena frente a ella casi parecía que el rubio estaba suicidándose, la electricidad corrió por su cuerpo dotándole de un aura electrificada mientras abría sus ojos de color diferente tan semejantes a los de una salamandra  
>-obahedo (sobrecarga)- dijo el rubio con calma y tranquilidad al tiempo que la biju le miraba de arriba abajo<br>-**interesante, veamos de que eres capaz ahora Naruto_kun**- respondió la mujer mientras sus manos como garras se lanzaban contra el rubio a toda velocidad.

Se coloco frente al Ishura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos mientras lanzaba el golpe al frente para destrozar el rostro del rubio que alzando su mano detenía el golpe de la biju con cierta facilidad mientras su otra mano repetía el golpe y de nuevo era sostenida mientras sus dedos se entrelazaban con fuerza y ella empujaba al rubio que se mantenía firme ante el poder de la biju, -**nada mal mejoro mucho tu fuerza eh**- le elogio con calma mientras Naruto empujaba su chakra al exterior su electricidad resplandeció aun mas cuando comenzó a empujar a la poderosa mujer que se mantenía firme en su sitio al tiempo que el rubio la empujaba y sin que ella lo creyera estaba comenzando a ser arrastrada por el rubio que seguía empujándole –deberías soltar a Mito_chan te lo agradecería mucho- hablo Naruto mientras la biju solo le sonreía con arrogancia mientras que negaba a sus palabras con esa sonrisa coqueta y perversa en su cara –**es muy divertido estar en ella, no la dejare no aun Naruto_kun**- y sin decir mas de sus labios salió un chorro de agua a presión que golpeo al rubio en el pecho mandándolo a volar y a rodar por el suelo antes de que se hundieran sus dedos en el suelo y se sujetase al piso alzándose mientras ella le sonreía y si Naruto la miraba con curiosidad –puedes usar los 5 elementos- dijo con cierta confusión mientras ella solo hinchaba el pecho llena de orgullo mientras su poder brillaba y una bola de fuego gigante volaba por el aire lanzándose contra el rubio que se defendió con un escupo a modo de pico alargado que atravesó la bola de fuego antes de desbaratarse en rocas y caer al suelo –**claro que modelo los 5 elementos de quien crees que mis hijos heredaron sus afinidades… de su padre**- dijo lo ultimo con rencor mientras saltaba al aire y la silueta gigante de un lobo de viento aparecía antes de aullar con fuerza mientras los vientos se desencadenaban despedazando todo a su paso mientras el rubio hacia acopio de fuerzas para no salir volando bajo el inclemente vendaval que se dejaba sentir sobre el mientras el suelo se destrozaba y del mismo una gigantesca garra de roca emergía antes de apretarlo con fuerza mientras el aire se calmaba y el rubio sentía su cuerpo aplastado por el suelo rocoso –**te agarre Naruto_kun, no eres tan tonto como pensaba se nota porque mis hijas se sometieron a ti eres muy poderoso con surte eres tan fuerte como Kyubi**- elogio la poderosa biju en el cuerpo de la Uzumaki al tiempo que Naruto miraba al cielo antes de bajar la vista y dejar a Juubi algo desconcertada con lo que había ahora en los ojos del rubio  
>-no tienes idea de que tan poderoso soy- dijo el rubio mientras se rodeaba de poder y todo a su alrededor se despedazaba ante su poder, siempre que su batsunengan aparecía su fuerza aumentaba y ahora mismo lo estaba usando<p>

-**lindos ojos, se me hacen familiares por alguna razón**- se dijo a si misma la biju mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio que le miraba de pies a cabeza en busca de algún punto débil en ella y pronto estaba sonriendo con calma mientras eludía con facilidad los ataques de la biju que había comenzado a lanzar sus colas junto a sus golpes pero el rubio seguía eludiéndoles con calma hasta que se alejo de ella y esa sonrisa la desespero y exigió el saber el porque de ella en ese momento –eres muy poderosa pero en Mito_chan eres incapaz de usar tu máximo poder, cuando mucho solo podrás sacar 8 colas y cuando hagas eso el cuerpo de Mito comenzara a rechazarte y no podrás mantener el control- los ojos de la biju reflejaron sorpresa ante las palabras del rubio de cual no tenia idea de cómo había sido capaz de descubrir semejantes cosas de ella después de todo algo así nadie lo sabia solo su amo quien le explico muy bien todos los términos de uso de su vehículo –**que sepas eso no te ayudara después de todo solo piénsalo, ahora solo uso 6 colas y apenas puedes darme lucha**- su sonrisa creció aun mas mientras sus colas se alineaban sobre su cabeza y los ojos de Naruto se abrían como canicas enormes a punto de salirse de sus cuencas cuando la gran esfera negra comenzó a materializarse sobre la poderosa mujer, el se lanzo contra ella en un intento por detener la formación del poderoso ataque pero era inútil, sus puños electrificados fueron esquivados mientras Juubi saltaba lejos de el aun con sus colas sobre su cabeza cuando la esfera termino de crecer y ella la miro antes de sonreír perversa y encarar al rubio –**hora de morir Naruto_kun**- y dejo caer la esfera frente a ella.

Toda la nación sintió el estremecimiento antes de que el gigantesco domo negro brillara a la distancia mientras la onda de choque barría con quienes estaban a su paso al tiempo que Madara o al menos la mitad buena se detenía en su marcha solo para ver la colosal explosión y saber una cosa el rubio estaba en grandes problemas, el estallido resonó por todos lados mientras la energía se desvanecía dejando tras de si un cráter digno del golpe de un meteoro contra el suelo al tiempo que la silueta del rubio se desplomaba del cielo a toda velocidad –**que tal salió volando jejejeje es mas difícil de matar de lo que parece**- se rio de si misma Juubi mientras su poder crecía de nuevo y la séptima cola aparecía en su espalda y se lanzaba contra el rubio corriendo a toda velocidad, en el aire Naruto se iba desplomando al suelo ya sin su sobrecarga y con los ojos casi cerrados tras la gigantesca explosión que lo mando al cielo antes de que el suelo se volviera visible a su espalda –(el golpe me va a doler)- pensó con resignación antes de azotar con fuerza contra el suelo rebotando al aire mientras todo a su paso se estremecía bajo el colosal impacto –ese tipo de seguro esta bien muerto- dijo para si misma una cansada Azula mientras se alejaba de la zona y sonreía con burla ante el rubio caído que para asombro de ella misma se levantaba despacio del suelo al tiempo que el gran poder maligno se dejaba venir contra el corriendo a toda velocidad –aaaaaaahhhhh- la electricidad resplandeció a su alrededor mientas corría contra la presencia de Juubi dejando tras de si una estela de estática y a una Azula que solo lo miro todo con una gota en su nuca –quien es este tipo después de algo así debería tener todo el cuerpo roto- se preguntaba con dudas mientras el rubio se perdía a la distancia y pronto el estallido de fuego y electricidad se apreciaba con fuerza mientras los golpes resonaban como si enormes y titánicos seres se estuvieran golpeando con fuerza.

Los puños de "Mito" golpeaban al rubio sacándole sangre a cada impacto mientras el rubio se limitaba a golpearle con las palmas y dar suaves patadas en busca de espacio para poder luchar mejor sin tener que herirla, -aaaarrrggg- Naruto se alejo cuando tupo cuando los dedos de Juubi dejaron 4 profundos arañazos en su torso que sangraban con fuerza al tiempo que la camisa hecha jirones del rubio se desgarraba por completo del frente –**nada mal, parece que tienes lo tuyo eh Naruto_kun jejejejejeje**- ella se reía al verlo sangrar con fuerza de las heridas en su pecho hasta que una misteriosa energía roja sanaba sus cortes dejándolo por completo ileso al tiempo que ella solo sonreía aun mas mientras que el rubio le sostenía la mirada y solo pensaba en una cosa -(esto es malo, ya no estoy a su nivel, si suelto todo mi poder podría quizá darle algo de batalla pero podría matar a Mito_chan)- razono el ojiazul mientras Juubi se lanzaba contra el a todo poder y de nuevo se trenzaban en un fuerte intercambio de golpes y patadas del que Naruto apenas salía airoso mientras sujetaba las manos de Juubi y la abrazaba desde la espalda quedando los dos bastante juntos , las colas de la biju lo sujetaron de la espalda y lo repegaron mas a ella mientras sonreía con lujuria - **mira nada mas que me encontré con razón mis hijas te adoran apuesto a que si se estimula bien ha de ser muy grande verdad Naruto_kun**- le dirigió una mirada nada santa mientras que el rubio se avergonzaba un poco y las colas de Juubi le apretaban con fuerza antes de alzarlo al aire y lanzarlo lejos de ella con fuerza mientras que el rubio de nuevo se alzaba del suelo solo para ser golpearlo por una poderosa bala de aire que le dio de lleno en la cara mandándolo a rodar por el piso mientras ella se aproximaba despacio a el  
>-<strong>ya veo porque te adoran, eres poderoso, apesto y tienes buen miembro entre las piernas, es una pena que todos los humanos sean solo basura<strong>- dijo la biju con rencor mientras el rubio se alzaba del suelo y la miraba con calma  
>-por como hablas…juraría que estas resentida con alguien- declaro el cansado u sangrante rubio apenas respiraba bien sin duda su nariz se había roto con tan tremendo golpe de aquella bala de aire<br>-**tu no sabes nada de mi ningen, todos los humanos son iguales unos animales sin cerebro mi señor tiene razón ustedes meren extinguirse y dejarnos el mundo a nosotros seres superiores que si cumplimos con nuestros deberes aunque… viéndote bien quizá podría encontrarte otro trabajo como mi pequeño juguete jejejejeje**- sus palabras eran provocativas e incitantes y si Naruto lo sabia esa mujer iba a hacer de el un títere si se dejaba.

El rubio trazo sellos a toda velocidad y ataco con su carta triunfal después de todo solo quería usarle si ere necesario y ahora mismo valla que le necesitaba solo esperaba que si lograra funcionar –Mokuton: shinseina saiken (elemento madera: atadura sagrada)- el suelo se abrió al rededor de Juubi mientras cientos de raíces emergían del mismo sujetándola por todos lados mientras la trenzaban en su lugar dejándola por completo inmóvil al tiempo que el rubio le miraba con una sonrisa –no uso mucho la madera porque no conozco muchos jutsus de ella pero supuse que este serviría no crees- decía el rubio mientras el chakra de Juubi comenzaba a ser drenado del cuerpo de Mito al tiempo que la biju forcejeaba con fuerza y el rubio le miraba fijamente mientras ella solo le pelaba los dientes mas que furiosa mientras le sostenía la mirada  
>-<strong>el también uso esto en mi y parece ser que eres como el bastardo de Rikudo<strong>- declaro la mujer de ojos amarillos mientras sus pupilas regresaban a la normalidad y sus colas se desvanecían una por una  
>-porque detestas tanto a Rikudo_senin se que el te derroto pero eso es el pasado si no lo superas nunca podrás tener un futuro- dijo el rubio con calma mientras ella solo entrecerraba los ojos mirándole fijamente<br>-**el que me venciera no fue el problema ningen, el problema fue que nunca se quiso hacer responsable, me dio la lucha de mi vida y me hizo entrar en celo su deber era poseerme, hacerme el amor y preñarme para tomarme como su suya pero no lo hizo y yo tuve que seducirlo para eso y cuando al fin pensé que haría lo que debía me mando al diablo el y todos los humanos son solo unos bastardos, mi amo tiene razón solo merecen morir**- las palabras de la biju resonaban con fuerza mientras Naruto solo parpadeaba ante sus palabras  
>-Rikudo era casado además tu eras una asesina sanguinaria como se suponía que te iba a amar si querías arrancarle la cabeza- dijo el rubio defendiendo a su digámosle suegro fallecido<br>-**y quien quiere amor, esas son solo estupideces, yo solo quiero un poderoso macho que me haga gemir como su puta en la cama y me preñe sin descanso para que mi especie perdure pero el bastardo no quiso serlo y ahora yo regreso a donde pertenezco pero cuando salga tu y todos los que descienden de el se van a pudrir en el infierno**- y el chakra maligno se disipo mientras el cabello de Mito volvía a la normalidad y la mujer caía al suelo al ser liberada por las raíces

Los ojos de Mito se abrieron despacio mientras el rubio le sostenía en brazos y ella solo le miraba con dulzura estirando su mano hasta tocar su rostro -Naruto_kun**… voy a matarte**!- el chakra maligno revivió mientras las 8 colas aparecían de golpe y los ojos de Mito de nuevo volvían a ser los de Juubi quien sostenía al rubio en el aire con sus colas mientras le sonreía malévolamente –**te dije que conocía ese jutsu, se como funciona y con alguien tan emocional como tu era obvio que en cuanto mi presencia disminuyera me soltarías ahora si listo para sufrir descendiente de Rikudo**- hablo con crueldad mientras sus colas estiraban al rubio con fuerza tratando de arrancarle brazos y piernas mientras el solo podría gritar de dolor mientras ella le sonreía y escupía bolas de fuego contra el sostenido rubio que estaba siendo quemado suavemente por la perversa biju que solo seguía, lo azoto contra el suelo con fuerza sin soltarle antes de alzarlo y cavarlo de espaldas contra unas rocas que casi le parten la espalda en dos mientras que el rubio solo podía gemir de dolor al tiempo que Juubi le alzaba de nuevo frente a ella –**ya te cansaste… no te duermas** **aun**- y le soltó el poderoso derechazo directo al pecho todas las costillas crujieron al romperse mientras la respiración del rubio se volvía tan problemática por el sangrado interno del pulmón que colapsaba al ser cortado por las costillas rotas mientras el rubio solo podía toser y escupir sangre en grandes cantidades al tiempo que la biju le miraba divertida al tiempo que su chakra volvía visible la marca de unión del rubio en su cuello y ella sonreía con fuerza al tiempo que su mano de garras afiladas sujetaba la garganta del rubio –**sabes, esa marca puede usarse para que ellas sientan lo mismo que tu, anda sonríe que todas van a sentir como mueres**- y apretó con fuerza mientras la garganta de Naruto era aplastada y el poco aire que jalaba ya no entraba, en Konoha todas las chicas lo sintieron algo malo muy malo le estaba pasando al rubio, sus marcas dolían y se sentían ahogándose mientras el dolor de Naruto se transmitía a todas ellas mientras el rubio sentía la vida dejando su cuerpo a toda velocidad, la marca en el cuello de Mito brillo y dentro de ella la inconsciente mujer lo sentía todas las chicas sufrían su amor estaba con el rubio igual que sus suplicas de que estuviera bien y solo por eso Mito reacciono en su subconsciente solo para ver a la poderosa mujer de cabellos negros frente a ella –no…no… NOOOOOOOO- todas las chicas lo sintieron todo su poder fluyo por el sello en dirección de Mito empujando a Juubi fuera de su cuerpo mientras su poder se disipaba y el rubio caía al suelo desangrándose con fuerza de su garganta casi abierta al tiempo que la energía roja de Naruko empezaba a curarle a oda velocidad, si era algo entorpecido por el uso del obahedo pero al menos Naruto no uso el fuego morado de haberlo hecho ahora mismo ella no podría curarle, las marcas de todas brillaban bajo sus ropas mientras sentían como el rubio casi muerto empezaba a desvanecerse y sus marcas dolían casi como si se estuvieran borrando pero de pronto dejo de desvanecerse mientras pulsaba con calma y tranquilidad indicando que poco a poco Naruto estaba sanando pero eso si en el campo de batalla el rubio yacía tirado en el suelo con Mito a su lado mientras pensaba solo en una cosa –(solo fueron 8 colas)- si aun casi muerto Naruto no olvidaba ese importante detalle ella en ningún momento uso todo su poder.

* * *

><p>Y se acabo el capitulo espero que la lucha les gustara porque como vimos que Naruto se a tan fuerte como Natsumi no es nada comparado con su linda y tierna madre quien sin duda alguna es en verdad despiadada aunque las cosas que dijo de rikudo hacen a uno pensar que solo esta despechada no creen aunque si ese es el caso mejor no hacerla enfadar solo miren lo que paso por que lo esta y eso que no pudo emplear su forma demoniaca de haberlo hecho no quedaba nada del rubio que casi se nos muere de no ser por la marca de unión que funciono como vía de dos carriles ese detallito fue lo que le salvo el pellejo pero si el resultado de la lucha es muy evidente…derrota para Naruto<br>_eso es un demonio (el autor asiente)  
>es perversa, vengativa, lujuriosa, tramposa (el autor asiente a todo)<br>no olvides lo poderosa que es (la otra asiente a sus palabras)  
>a esa lobita tienen que domesticarla (mira al autor) <em>  
>quien sabe si se pueda ya ven como se puso en este cap y no fue todo su poder<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: creo que Juubi lo que busca es un compñaero no destruir el mundo


	214. C211: Victoria?

Bien hola gente como les va este lindo miércoles espero que bien porque si es tiempo de darle cerrojazo a esta saga de luchas en el país del hierro y les guarde algo mas ligero para el final espero que les guste lo que plasmé en el capitulo de hoy que como siempre espero sea de su agrado aunque eso si antes que nada es tiempo de los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:es verdad no uso todo su poder en parte porque solo lo tiene cuando pierde el jucio y si uno lo mira bien este narto es el opuuesto de kuroi no unmei no te parece  
><strong>El angel de oascuridad<strong>:si en la casa las chicas van a perder el jucio por los bebes y es verdad ninguno de los dos uso todo su poder que de haber sido asi no queda un alma con vida  
><strong>alex<strong>:si juubi le dio una buena al rubio y sabes de hecho ya tengo un escenario para ese momento y si es verdad si busca compñaero que vea el que comparten sus hijas con suerte es el que ella busca  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:quien sabe si ya enro en mito una vez que le impide hacerlo de nuevo y si las chicas se van a obsesonar con algo nuevo y que en verdad desean tener  
><strong>Buty<strong>:si fue un gran capitulo y eso que ninguno uso su maximopoder cuando eso pase vamos a ver como arrasan con la vida sin detenerse , tu lo has dicho el rubio merece descansar y un gran tazon de ramen solo por haber sobrevivido  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es como dijeron las bijus ni todas luchando juntas vencerian a su madre date una idea de todo su poder cuando se libere por completo, eso si va a ser una carniceria  
><strong>X-Predator<strong>:es verdad solo fueron 8 colas el maximo poder seria tanto que habria aplastado a naruto en un segundo  
>bien los reviews ya quedaron vallamos al capitulo de hoy<br>_me pregunto de que trata el cap (mirando al autor)  
>hay mas luchas en el (el autor sonríe)<br>eso es un gran si verdad (el autor no dice nada mas)  
>ahora quiero leerlo mas que antes (las 4miran la pantalla) <em>  
>disfruten de la lectura<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 211: Victoria?<strong>

El viento soplaba suavemente por la desértica zona del país del viento, a la distancia dunas de arena dorada se mecían dejando arrastrar sus granos por la suave y cálida brisa del desierto mientras que las personas ataviadas con ropas protectoras para el inclemente calor de la región se desplazaban por las calles de la ciudad de Kaguma, la gran capital del país del viento una pujante y bella ciudad enclavada en el centro de una de las pocas regiones rocosas de la nación y por ende una de las pocas ciudades que disponía de un suministro constante de agua cortesía de un caudaloso rio subterráneo que fluía a decenas de metros bajo la tierra, solo por esa razón fue que la ciudad se estableció en esa zona, de no haber sido por el afortunado hallazgo nada de lo que hoy se alzaba en esa zona estaría en estos días, en sus calles los comercios estaban abiertos y en su apogeo después de todo este pintaba para ser un muy buen día para ser un mercader en esta gran ciudad donde los viajeros en travesía por el país llegaban a acampar y a pasar la noche inclemente del desierto bajo mantas suaves y en camas confortables en alguno de sus muchos hoteles, si esta ciudad casi parecía un oasis en medio del inclemente desierto.

A un par de kilómetros a la distancia los centinelas de la puerta principal divisaron lo que parecía ser una especie de ave colosal que se fue a pique en medio del desierto y de la cual ya no se vio mas, seguramente el desafortunado animal no alcanzo a soportar el calor asfixiante y pereció en pleno vuelo pero bien ese no era su asunto mas bien lo que a ellos les atañía era el cansado y sudoroso hombre que se aproximaba despacio caminando entre las dunas por el sendero repleto de pisadas de los viajeros, lucia algo cansado y sudoroso sin duda el calor le estaba pegando muy duro y por eso mismo los centinelas se apiadaron de el corriendo a auxiliarle para llevarlo dentro de la ciudad al puesto de transito a las espaldas de los muros de la misma donde el hombre bebía agua casi como un camello al parecer tenia días sin probar una gota del vital liquido que ahora corría por su seca garganta al tiempo que los centinelas le miraban con algo de duda después de todo que apareciera caminando solo por el desierto era algo por demás extraño mas considerando que no parecía cargara nada para facilitarle el viaje al cansado y sudoroso viajero que ahora mismo se bañaba la cabeza con la refrescante agua procedente de sus rio subterráneo –diablos como detesto el calor de este sitio, de haber sabido no me ponía tanta ropa encima- se quejaba el hombre mientras miraba al cielo con ojos cerrados dejando que el agua resbalase por su cuerpo cansado, en ese momento uno de los guardias pregunto su sitio de procedencia y el con calma respondió que venia de la ciudad de Petca la siempre celebre y verde capital del país de la tierra cosa que resultaba extraña después de todo estaba a días de viaje mas de una semana y eso si eras ninja y claro resaltaba mas el hecho de que alguien en su sano juicio cambiara la ciudad tan paradisiaca del país de la tierra por bueno… el desierto  
>-me fui porque de la ciudad no queda nada, fue destruida y no hay una sola alma vivía en ese cementerio- declaro con simpleza al tiempo que los guardias le miraban en shock antes de que uno le sujetase de los hombros para que le mirara a la cara<br>-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto el alarmado hombre al tiempo que el sujeto solo le sostenía la mirada mientras una peligrosa y espeluznante sonrisa adornaba su cara  
>-como lo se es muy sencillo… yo fui quien la destruyo- su sonrisa se volvió aun mas grande y entonces fue que todo se desencadeno.<p>

El puesto de vigilancia estallo con fuerza en una onda de viento cortante que partió a los guardias a la mitad salpicando con su roja y tibia sangre por todos lados al tiempo que las personas que transitaban por ahí miraban con horror como el hombre teñido con la sangre de las victimas se alzaba de su asiento con calma y serenidad –bien, hora de que a esta ciudad se la lleve el viento- declaro con una sonrisa enorme y maligna al tiempo que trazaba sellos y disparaba un dragón de viento poderoso y rugiente que pulverizaba las casas a su paso mientras las personas gritaban corriendo por sus vidas al tiempo que el poderoso y demoledor jutsu devastaba todo a su paso mientras que las fuerzas del orden aparecían rodeando a Sanada con sus lanzas y arcos le exigieron que se rindiera y el hombre del viento solo se carcajeo con fuerza mientras negaba a sus palabras y los miraba como un lobo mira a un cordero perdido, su viento estallo con fuerza en ondas asesinas de aire que destrozaban todo a su paso mientras el con sus ojos perversos y singulares miraba todo a su paso siendo despedazado sin compasión –bueno probemos esto…basho tenin- declaro con calma mientras alzaba sus manos señalando dos grades edificios antes de que las juntase con fuerza y entre gritos y alaridos los dos edificios se desprendieron de sus cimientos y se lanzaron uno contra el otro destrozándose al chocar mientras que Sanada solo se carcajeaba ante su destrucción inmisericorde –jajajajaja ese truco me encanta vamos quien mas quiere morir jajajajajaja- sus risas resonaban con fuerza mientras que el hombre atacaba con balas de aire rugidos poderosos dragones de viento inclusive tornados gigantes salían de la nada devastando toda la ciudad al tiempo que el avanzaba despacio hacia el centro de la misma con una sola idea en mente, no pretendía destrozar todo solo quería hacer una prueba menor que realizo con calma –shinra tensei- no empujo con todo el poder mas bien solo fue cerca de la mitad y señalaba al suelo, todo se aplasto bajo su poder mientras el suelo se hundía suavemente bajo los gritos de piedad de las personas que morían aplastadas bajo el poderoso ataque del hombre asesino, todo acabo demasiado rápido y pronto Sanada estaba parado en medio de un mar de escombros y cuerpos sin vida mientras sonreía como solo el podía hacerlo ante tal senda de muerte y destrucción  
><strong>-supongo que te divertiste eh<strong>- dijo el gran buitre mientras aterrizaba frente al sonriente hombre que solo asentía a sus palabras  
>-claro que si pajarito… no te cas a comer a los muertos- pregunto con una ceja alzada después de todo el ave negra ya debería estar devorándoles con hambre pero no lo hacia<br>-**no quiero arruinarme el apetito con comida seca, mejor esperare al país del fuego apuesto a que ahí hay cosas mas jugosas**- declaro con calma la maligna ave mientras que el hombre sonreía sujetándose de una de las patas antes de que empezara a aletear con fuerza  
>-entonces andando pajarito que el país del fuego nos espera igual que su capital- declaro con una oscura sonrisa Sanada mientras el y su invocación de nuevo surcaban el cielo.<p>

De regreso al país del hierro un cansado y herido rubio yacía en el suelo aun con sangre saliendo de su boca mientras tosía con fuerza escupiendo mas del rojo liquido al tiempo que la energía roja de su hollow interno le curaba lo mas rápido que podía bajo la mirada culpable de Mito quien no entendía como fue que le paso aquello, ella solo estaba luchando contra esos demonios cuando de pronto apareció el enmascarado y lo siguiente que supo era que estaba perdida en la oscuridad cuando esa mujer apareció ante ella, le costaba trabajo admitirlo pero era sobrenaturalmente hermosa y ni se diga del aura que le envolvía contra todo pronostico tuvo que alzar la mirada para verla a los ojos considerando que debía ser casi de la misma estatura que el rubio que aun seguía en el piso, después de su encuentro ella ya no supo mas hasta el momento en el que como todas las chicas sintió el dolor del rubio y usándolas a todas como apoyo recobro la conciencia y logro controlar de nuevo su cuerpo para expulsar a la poderosa invasora y por eso mismo ahora en el suelo mientras sus costillas heridas internamente eran retiradas de su pulmón colapsado mientras este era sanado despacio por el poder de Naruko quien se quejaba una y otra vez del siempre poderoso obaheddo que si bien potenciaba al rubio bastante dificultaba mucho el curarlo y solo por eso ahora mismo seguía tratando de curarlo mientras poco a poco su cuerpo comenzaba a rechazar su energía dado el estrés que sufrió al emplear dicha técnica eléctrica que siempre le sobre exigía demasiado a sus nervios y por eso mismo le costaba curarlo en ese momento, -pero que tenemos aquí si es una preciosidad junto a un cadáver jajajaja- se burlaba un inoportuno tengu apareciendo seguido de sus compañeros mientras miraban a la cansada Mito que les miraba con molestia  
>-<span>es preciosa mejor no la matemos y quedémonosla jejejeje<span>- dijo otro de los demonios espadachines al tiempo que se aproximaba despacio a la mujer pelirroja  
>-si saben lo que les conviene se largaran en este momento que no estoy de humor para lidiar con basuras como ustedes- declaro Mito mientras los tengu le miraban con diversión y se lanzaban contra la mujer pelirroja.<p>

Fue sorpresivo como Mito alzo pilares blancos de luz salidos del suelo que les cerraban el paso mientras que Mito trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y tomando la humedad del aire formaba lanzas largas y poderosas que volaban por el aire empalando a los sorprendidos tengus al tiempo que empezaban a caer, en menos de 5 minutos ya 3 estaban muertos y el resto del grupo rodeaba a Mito esperando la oportunidad de atacarla –eres una maldita pensábamos dejarte con vida pero creo que será mejor matarte de una vez- declaro e líder del grupo mientras sus compañeros se acomodaban a los costados de la pelirroja que les miraba con calma esperando la oportunidad de destrozarles por atreverse a intervenir en ese momento al tiempo que de nuevo el rubio tosía con fuerza llamando la atención de uno de los demonios el mas cercano a el, Mito no alcanzo a detenerle en su ataque pronto estaba a un lado del rubio sosteniendo su espada sobre el quien permanecía inmóvil y vulnerable en ese momento –jajajajaja estúpida mujer, si te resistes este humano se muere anda se buena y muéstranos de que eres capaz- decía el tengu mientras se relamía los labios y desnudaba a Mito con los ojos al tiempo que la mujer pelirroja le miraba con odio ahora mismo no podía arriesgar la vida del rubio que era incapaz de luchar y con asco sabia lo que tenia que hacer para salvarle la vida a Naruto quien seguía curándose en el suelo, Mito bajo los brazos mas que lista para lo que sabia iba a venir cuando los demonios reían con fuerza listos para arrancarle la ropa y hacer de ella lo que quisieran.

En otra parte del demolido país un ninja de cabellos negros y armadura samurái llamado Madara avanzaba por el campo destruido al tiempo que frente a el se alzaban varios clones de zetsu y detrás de ellos su otro yo en su versión enmascarada se alzaba con ese nuevo ojo anillado plasmado en el al tiempo que el Madara original le miraba con calma y duda en sus ojos  
>-que pasa… no esperabas verme con esto verdad- declaro en enmascarado al tiempo que señalaba su flamante ojo anillado mientras que Madara solo le miraba con seriedad<br>-eres parte de mi pero de ningún modo puedes generar algo así de donde sacaste el rinnengan- exigió saber el Madara verdadero y original mientras el enmascarado solo sonreía  
>-no tengo porque decirte, solo te interesara saber que hay mas de este ojo de lo que siempre supiste- declaro el hombre enmascarado al tiempo que los zetsus atacaban sin piedad.<p>

Los clones del hombre planta se lanzaron contra Madara a toda velocidad tratando de tomarle por sorpresa pero en sus ojos resplandecía ya el rojo sharingan que con facilidad le indico los movimientos de sus adversarios y con la simpleza y mortalidad de un kunai dio un par de giros sobre el suelo mientras los degollaba con calma, pronto los clones estaban en el suelo sujetándose las gargantas heridas y sangrantes al tiempo que la vida abandonaba sus cuerpos lentamente –no me olvides…Shinra tensei- alzo la mano al frente y pronto la onda masiva de choque despedazaba todo mientras la zona entera se cimbraba bajo el asombroso poder del ataque que alzaba rocas y escombros mientras abría un enorme hueco en el suelo justo donde estaba parado Madara devastando todo y alzando una gigantesca nube de polvo y escombro al tiempo que el enmascarado miraba divertido como su otro yo desaparecía entre la devastación –no tengo idea de cómo te trajo Naruto de vuelta pero estoy seguro de que ya estas bien muerto tras recibir algo así de tan cerca jajajaja- se reía con fuerza mientras el polvo poco a poco se asentaba y frente a el la figura inmóvil de Madara se alzaba ileso y sin un solo rasguño, estaba cruzado de brazos con sus ojos cerrados mientras los escombros caían por todas partes atravesándolo de lado a lado al tiempo que gotas rojas caían de sus ojos al tiempo que los abría despacio solo para mostrar el par de globos oculares anillados y poderosos –no eres el único con esos ojos…Basho tenin- y cerro el puño izquierdo señalándole con fuerza mientras el enmascarado era arrancado del suelo y volaba contra Madara quien sacaba de quien sabe donde una barra de color negro que lanzaba al rostro del enmascarado, lo atravesó de lado a lado mientras el pelinegro Uchiha solo maldecía al ver como su adversario se difuminaba en un remolino dimensional –es verdad, yo también puedo hacer eso… y esto-un agujero dimensional se abrió a la espalda de Madara mientras una cadavérica y gigantesca mano espectral emergía del mismo sujetándole con fuerza mientras lo apretaba fuertemente y el Uchiha solo callaba los gritos de dolor al tiempo que la figura del Susanoo emergía del portal negro con el enmascarado dentro de el al tiempo que miraba divertido a su yo original en las manos de su ser espectral –quisiera luchar mas contigo pero sabes… me limitare a aplastarte- y alzando la otra mano del susanoo lanzo un fuerte golpe tratando de prensar al hombre que como el se desvaneció en un remolino dimensional escapando del agarre de gigante espectral –esto no tiene caso, tenemos el mismo poder y las mismas técnicas nunca seremos capaces de herirnos a menos que luchemos de frente y sin miramientos- declaraba el Uchiha original al tiempo que se alzaba frente a su contraparte que solo le miraba fijamente al tiempo que alzaba las manos al frente mas que listo a aplastarle –no somos iguales y te aplastare para demostrar que soy mejor que tu- declaro el enmascarado mientras el rinnengan en ojos de Madara casi parecía brillar al tiempo que el pelinegro se colocaba en una posición semejante a la del ninja enmascarado –no podrás hacerme nada si antes te aplasto yo- dijo con seriedad a tiempo que los dos se miraban desafiantes al tiempo que atacaban a la vez  
>-Shinra Tensei- y las dos poderosas ondas de choque volaron por el aire lanzándose una contra la otra<p>

El suelo retumbo con fuerza mientras ambos ataques se golpeaban de frente, todo el país se estremeció con fuerza mientras el suelo se despedazaba y grandes rocas eran alzadas en el aire antes de triturarse bajo las presiones abrumadoras que se estaban dejando ir una en contra e la otra al tiempo que los dos Madaras se miraban desafiantes y sus ataques seguían empujando no contra el otro con fuerza mientras el suelo se estremecía y destrozaba aun mas mientras el cráter del impacto se hundía aun mas en el suelo y todo mundo miraba horrorizado como las gigantescas burbujas de choque se lanzaban una contra la otra con fuerza era casi como estar viendo el fin del mundo; algunos minutos atrás de nuevo con Mito la mujer pelirroja casi había comenzado a desnudarse para saciar los bajos instintos de aquellos demonios cuando un soplo de fuego azul calcino al demonio que amenazaba al rubio y la singular mujer apareció en escena –detesto a los cobardes que tratan de abusar de una mujer- declaro Azula con ira en su voz mientras los restos quemados del tengu se esparcían por el suelo y los demonios furiosos se lanzaban contra ella un par de demonios fueron tomados por sorpresa por estacas de agua procedentes de Mito quien les empalaba por la espalda al tiempo que Azula escupía una gran y poderosa bola de fuego azul que carbonizaba sin problemas a los otros dos demonios que pasaban de regreso al infierno tras su muerte tan piadosa y veloz  
>-gracias por la ayuda- dijo Mito mirando fijamente a Azula con una sonrisa de agradecimiento<br>-ni lo menciones esa clase de tipos me cae tan mal además, no iba a dejar que lo mataran esta indefenso que chiste tiene eso es mejor matar a t oponente en combate- la mujer sonrió al tiempo que Mito parpadeaba eso era algo peculiar  
>-…si es verdad…este porque me miras de ese modo- dijo la mujer pelirroja ante los ojos de Azula que la recorrían de arriba a bajo como examinándola con calma<br>-hace rato tratabas de matarlo y ahora lo defiendes solo quiero saber el porque eso es todo- dijo la pelinegra de singulares ropas al tiempo que Mito solo bajaba un poco la mirada ante su pregunta  
>-estaba poseída, Naruto_kun me trajo de regreso aunque casi muere- dijo la mujer pelirroja al tiempo que Azula asentía eso le explicaba el porque sintió tal poder en ella, poder que ya no se percibía<br>-ya veo, con que Naruto eh? Curioso nombre aunque se nota que es resistente mira que aguantar tal paliza… ha de ser in tigre en la cama verdad- las cejas de Azula se movieron insinuantes al tiempo que las mejillas de Mito se teñían de rojo  
>-pero porque dices esas cosas- pregunto la apenada mujer mientras la princesa del fuego solo colocaba sus manos en sus caderas y la miraba con diversión<br>-por como lo cuidas debe ser tu hombre y si en la cama tiene la mitad de resistencia y poder que en combate te ha de hacer gritar verdad jajajajajajaja- se reía escandalosamente mientras Mito guardaba silencio ciertamente Azula tenia razón en algunas cosas.

Entonces ocurrió a la distancia las ondas de choque aparecieron antes de que todo comenzara a estremecerse bajo el colosal poder que se estaba produciendo a la distancia mientras que el colosal temblor sacudía todo por todos lados –que diablos, ¿que esta pasando?- decía la pelinegra al tiempo que luchaba por mantenerse de pie aun estaba cansada y adolorida por su pelea y apenas podía mantener el equilibrio mientras el poderoso terremoto se desataba, Mito cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras se apoyaba con las manos para alzar la mirada a la distancia y ver las grandes esferas de choque golpeándose una contra la otra al tiempo que Azula casi parecía estar bailando mientras el suelo se agrietaba donde ellas estaban y el rubio seguía inconsciente en el suelo, a la distancia las ondas demoledoras se golpeaban con fuerza mientras luchaban por empujarse una contra la otra en busca de lograra la supremacía del victorioso hombre en aquella confrontación de poder puro y bruto, los ataques aplastaban todo mientras se empujaban con fuerza hasta que comenzaron a girar como grandes talados que despedazaban el suelo y de manera asombrosa se mezclaron uno en el otro, un pilar borroso y demoledor se alzo al cielo antes de que la onda de destrucción despedazara todo a su paso soltando onda tras onda de choque que hacia volar a todo mundo fuese aliado o enemigo al tiempo que los dos Madaras en el centro de la devastación se miraban con calma y serenidad al tiempo que sus ataques unidos como uno barrían con todo volviendo las ruinas de la lucha solo una inmensa área plana y casi libre de escombros  
>-nada mal, es una pena que no podamos concluir esta lucha mi señor me llama- decía el hombre enmascarado al tiempo que Madara solo le miraba con cierta molestia<br>-ni creas que pienso dejarte ir con vida ya has causado mucho mal y debes morir de una vez por todas- dijo el hombre pelinegro mientras el enmascarado solo le miraba seriamente al tiempo que sonreía bajo la mascara  
>-pero si yo no puedo morir y lo sabes, matar este cuerpo solo me haría ser libre de nuevo- las palabras del enmascarado eran sorpresivas pero no era nada que el pelinegro no supera ya con anterioridad sobre el<br>-entonces te sellare mientras averiguo como asesinarte- Madara alzo las manos mas que listo a comenzar con el sellado mientras el enmascarado solo alzo una mano y le hablo con calma  
>-ya me tengo que ir pero eso si te dejare a un amiguito para que se diviertan- se desvaneció en el aire mientras Madara maldecía a la espera de algún enemigo que surgiera de la nada nunca espero algo semejante.<p>

Un colosal agujero negro se abrió poco a poco frente a el mientras se desplazaba por el suelo revelando la gigantesca y felina figura de gran melena, miro a todos lados antes de rugir con fuerza atronadora mientras los pocos tengus que quedaban se retiraban de ahí a paso lento al igual que los zetsus que sobrevivieron dejando solo en ese sitio el colosal felino; de nuevo con Mito ella en este momento no estaba nada feliz- ya dejo de temblar porque rayos no te levantas!- dijo la molesta pelirroja al tiempo que Azula poco a poco despegaba su cara de la entrepierna del rubio que comenzaba a despertar en ese momento solo para toparse con la rara escena –este… hola?- dijo el ojiazul con pena mientras la mujer de cabellos negros se alzaba de el y le sonreía con cierta arrogancia al tiempo que se ponía de pie y se sacudía el polvo –hola rubio, soy Azula y déjame decirte que lo que sentí es algo admirable eh con razón ella se enojo tanto ha de adorar que te la cojas sin parara… y antes de que digas nada lo se me veo tan sexy pero si tratas de propasarte conmigo te lo arranco- declaro ella con calma mientras el rubio apretaba un poco las piernas mientras que Mito lo abrazaba con fuerza clamando perdón una y otra vez por lo que había pasado con Juubi el rubio solo se preocupaba porque ella estuviera bien y si Azula tomaba nota sobre eso de Juubi –que diablos…eso es lo que yo llamo un gran gatito- dijo la pelinegra mientras el rubio volteaba solo para ver al enorme león negro batiendo esa arma afilada en la punta de su cola mientras se dejaba ver en toda su gloria –Khan- murmuro con cierta sorpresa al ver al felino secuestrado libre y ante todo mundo.

El león miro a Madara frente a el y con fuerza rugía , su poderoso grito agresivo retumbo por todos lados mientras una onda de choque mandaba al Uchiha al aire al ser tomado por sorpresa por tal ataque que la verdad fue inesperado de parte del felino que le miro aterrizar de pie a la distancia mientras el león le miraba fijamente antes de lanzarse contra el, el suelo retumbo bajo las patas de Khan mientras que atacaba a Madara su cola se meció como un brazo gigante lanzando el arma afilada al frente y si solo atravesó a Madara de lado a lado mientras este trazaba sellos escupiéndole un gran dragón de fuego que le cubrió el cuerpo mientras el león rugía de dolor antes de que su chakra resplandeciera en su cuerpo, el chakra brillo en las patas de Khan y sus garras atravesaron el fuego antes de lanzarse contra el Madara verdadero que de nuevo se volvía intangible mientras la garra caía al suelo destrozándolo todo al tiempo que el se alejaba del impacto, lo sintió entonces era algo tibio y cálido con curiosidad miro una de sus piernas y se asombro ante lo que veía sangraba por el ataque del felino –me alcanzo aunque no me podía herir, si me toca con esas garras estando solido me va a hacer trizas- se dijo a si mismo el hombre mientras el león corría contra el destrozando el suelo con sus grandes patas brillando en poder al tiempo que Madara saltaba del suelo para escupir el mas grande y poderoso soplo de fuego de su vida, casi pareció un halcón de fuego que se lanzo contra el león que con fuerza rubio dejando ir n gigantesco cañón sónico salido de su boca abierta despedazando las flamas mientras golpeaba a Madara de frente y el pelinegro volaba por el aire mientras el felino cerraba sus quijadas y el hombre aterrizaba a la distancia a un costado del rubio y las chicas  
>-el gatito te esta lastimando Madara_chan- dijo la burlona y cansada Azula llamando la atención del pelinegro que solo la miro fijamente<br>-es Khan líder del clan de león se supone que el maldito enmascarado lo secuestro y por como se ve esto esta siendo controlado tengo que salvarlo déjamelo a mi Madara- decía el rubio antes de sujetarse las costillas quizá estaba ya fuera de peligro pero estas aun estaban rotas ya que su cuerpo rechazo el poder de Naruko y no pudo acabar de sanarlo  
>-no, es un peligro y un riesgo innecesario, usare el susanoo y lo matare- hablo con calma el pelinegro al tiempo que el rubio comenzaba a caminar en dirección al furioso animal que rugía amenazante a la distancia<br>-Naruto_kun aun estas herido y cansado no vallas- dijo Mito mientras el rubio pasaba a un lado del pelinegro Uchiha que solo le miro con calma  
>-ya oíste a Mito Naruto, quédate aquí yo lo matare- dijo con calma y serenidad el hombre pelinegro al tiempo que el rubio se detenía y le respondía<br>-no, hice una promesa y la cumpliré, no importa si mi cuerpo esta roto por completo, di mi palabra y cumpliré y ni tu ni nadie me hará detenerme ahora Madara!- le miro con ojos duros y fijos ojos , fue un sentimiento nuevo para el Uchiha esa forma de mirarle le infundio algo que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir por nadie… le infundio respeto  
>-si te mata lo asesinare- dijo con calma mientras el rubio se alejaba a paso lento marchando hacia el molesto y furico león<br>-eso es un hombre, sabes Madara_chan creo que ya tienes competencia para el titulo del mejor ninja de todos jajajajaja, además de que se nota que sabe como imponerse a una mujer no es así Mito- el tono en que lo dijo hizo a la Uzumaki ponerse algo roja mientras que Madara solo callaba y lo miraba alejándose

Naruto caminaba a paso lento no podía ganar en una lucha frontal aun estaba adolorido y claro tampoco deseaba matar al león, si lo hacia como iba a regresarlo entonces, el felino le miro y lanzo un fuerte rugido sónico que barrio con el suelo a un lado del rubio que solo miro el surco que quedo a su izquierda –(no puedo enfrentarlo yo, podría emocionarme y matarlo será mejor usar una invocación pero dudo que Hizo le gane… hora de probar algo nuevo)- pensó el rubio mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y colocaba sus manos en el suelo y si nada paso; Killer Bee junto a los feudales en su refugio miraban como el rubio mantenía sus manos en el suelo sin que nada pasara, por su lado Daisuke junto a las hermanas pelinegras se aproximaban despacio mientras miraban al rubio a la distancia encarar al fiero león, por su parte Gaara aparecía por otro lado con los kages heridos flotando en camillas de arena mientras A solo miraba la lucha –aaahh vamos hay que seguir peleando- decía el exhausto y casi partido en dos raikage mientras Onoki trataba de reunir fuerzas para atacar al león y entonces paso, el cielo casi pareció brillar mientras un silueta se formaba en el, un fuerte canto semejante al de un halcón resonó por todos lados mientras una bola de fuego resplandecía en el aire y estallaba con fuerza revelando una colosal ave de alas gigantescas y de plumaje rojo que volaba por el cielo dejando tras de si una estela de chispas rojas mientras se lanzaba en picada al rubio, una de sus lardas colas bajo al suelo y sujeto a Naruto al tiempo que el león saltaba tratando de alcanzarla pero de nuevo el ave canto mientras volaba en círculos con el rubio ahora posado en su espalda mientras volaban por el aire sobrevolando toda la zona dejando a todo mundo en shock –eso es un fénix!- dijo una anonadada Tsuruko junto a su hermana y Daisuke mientras el ave pasaba sobre sus cabezas y seguía su vuelo en círculos por el aire –invoca fénix? Ok eso aumenta sus puntos mucho si sigue así creo que cambiare de blanco Madara_chan- dijo Azula con una sonrisa coqueta mientras el hombre le miraba alzando una ceja ante sus palabras  
>-<strong>es un placer conocerte al fin Naruto_sama, yo soy Zoan segundo al mando del clan fénix y es un honor peleara tu lado<strong>- dijo el ave con voz calmada y serena mientras el rubio en su espalda sentía el viento en su cara  
>-mucho gusto Zoan, supongo que sabes de la situación de Khan, porque solo quiero vencerlo y liberarlo del control del enemigo pero tengo que llegar a su frente podrás acercarme- decía el rubio mientras el león rugía fuera de control soltando balas sónicas al viento tratando de golpear a la poderosa ave<br>-**claro que si Naruto_sama soy por mucho el fénix mas fuerte físicamente hablando de todo el clan**- declaro el ave antes de dejarse caer en picada sobre el león.

La cola del león se lanzo contra el ave que caían en picada mientras su punta afilada volaba contra su cara, el pico del ave se abrió y cerro con fuerza mientras golpeaba de frente el arma que resonó con fuerza antes de que el león rugiera adolorido y su pelaje se desprendiera de la punta de su cola al tiempo que su arma era partida y salía volando por el aire enterrándose muy cerca de Bee –wow eso es pelear y ese rubio tiene que ganar- decía el ninja rapero mientras el fénix seguía volando por el aire mientras se alineaba contra el león que saltando al aire lanzo sus garras al frente, todo mundo vio con horror como el león alcanzo al ave que usando sus patas recibió de lleno las garras del león, las patas de Zoan se cerraron mientras alteaba con fuerza y para asombro de mas e uno alzaba del suelo al enorme felino –**lo siento leoncito pero a esta ave no le gusta llevar gatos**- y soltó al león que cayo al suelo con una fuerza aplastante mientras todo mundo sentía que sus quijadas estaban por desarticularse ante tal espectáculo mientras que el león reunía todo su poder en su gran hocico –**Naruto_sama ahora es cuando atacare de frente no se apure no lo heriré ni a el n a usted**- el león rugió dejando ir ese poderoso cañón sónico contra el ave que girando sobre si misma se rodeo de fuego casi como si fuera un meteorito gigante que se lanzaba contra el poderoso rugido, el choque fue brutal mientras el fuego volaba por todos lados y el ave se dejaba ir con fuerza perforando el rugido sónico del enemigo que rugía con mas fuerza pero era inútil simplemente el fénix lo atravesaba todo con su gran poder al tiempo que se aproximaba mas y mas contra el, el rugido ceso y el fénix abrió sus alas rodeadas de fuego mientras le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho alzándolo en el aire mientras el rubio algo mareado casia sobre la frente del león uso uno de los sellos de Shion para prevenir el control y lo plasmo en la frente del felino que estaba en el aire mientras daba un giro de 180 grados en el aire, Naruto salió volando mientras el sello brillaba y los ojos de Khan volvían a su verde calmado y libre del control y claro azotaba con una fuerza atronadora mientras que el rubio rodaba por el suelo antes de detenerse y alzarse despacio escupiendo sangre de nuevo mientras las costillas le dolían horrores, al parecer se había roto otra en tanta acrobacia aérea, el fénix aterrizo posándose sobre el cuerpo caído del león mientras el rubio agradecía su ayuda y le pedía que lo entregase a su familia- el ave asintió y de nuevo cantando con fuerza abrió las alas envolviéndose en fuego junto con el león desapareciendo ambos en un pilar de fuego, los gritos de los sobrevivientes resonaron con fuerza, habían obtenido la victoria aunque si se lo preguntaban al rubio que pudo ver toda la nación devastada desde el aire se cuestionaba en realidad si ellos habían ganado.

* * *

><p>Bien se termino el capitulo que espero les gustara, como vimos Naruto tuvo un momento incomodo con cierta princesa del fuego y eso motivo los celos de mito que valla que esta dispuesta a hacer todo por ayudarlo, Naruto no se ha curado por completo y si madra tuvo un encuentro con su otro yo y limpiaron toda la zona de batalla cortesía shinra tensei y por si fuera poco sanada ya se cargo otra capital y ahora va por la de hi no kuni y si el rubio rescato al gatito aunque me pregunto que ira a pasar ahora que todo mundo sabe lo de los fénix, sin duda algo bueno se avecina en el horizonte porque esta lucha ha finalizado y como lo piensa Naruto en verdad ellos ganaron?<br>_que manera de cerrar esto (mira al autor)  
>crei que las invocaciones no aparecerían (el autor sonríe)<br>además esta lo de azula (el autor le mira fijamente)  
>será que le gusto el rubio o que lo usara como objeto para poner celoso a Madara (las 4 sonríen al imaginarlo celoso) <em>  
>habrá que esperar para saber que trama azula no creen<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que tal la batalla de invocaciones


	215. C212: Entre escombros

Pues bien como les va a todo mundo espero que la estén pasando bien en este hermoso día, aunque en donde vivo se nos dejo caer un friesito inesperado pro bueno eso no importa lo que importa ahora es que aquí llega el nuevo capitulo para que se la pasen bien pero antes los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:de hecho oensaba cerrar este arco con las invocaciones por eso nunca salieron antes, y es verdad asi debe ser a maximo desde el principio y lo de azula creo que quiere usar a naruto como cebo para que madara se fije en ella un juego muy peligroso si me lo preguntas, peligroso para ella si de verdad se engancha con el, peligroso para el rubio si la hace enojar, mas si madara si se pone celoso  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:la diosas ya vienen ten paciencia y que bueno que te gusto lo de las invocaciones y con azula no se que pasara ya vez que es... muy especial  
><strong>alex<strong>:si una gran lcuha de invocaciones para cerrar este arco y es cierto la diosas tiene que aparecer pronto y sabes uno nunca sabe que rayos piensa Azula creeme  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:lo del cross aun lo medito, lo de azula es verdad aunque no se si le hecho el ojo como prospecto de marido o como juguete masticable para un celoso madara jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si khan volvera con lo suyos y si azula no sabe en que lio se esta metiendo jejeje  
><strong>X-Predator<strong>:es cierto el pas se destruyo el rubio quedo herido y dudo que esto sea lo mas difcil por venir  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:con azula uno nunca sabe que pasa y si mito se apeno porque no la conoce si no otra seria la historia y es verdad el lindo gatito ya es libre aunque si mal no recuerdo el madara enmascarado aun tiene el contrato  
>con los reviews respondidos pasemos al espisodio de hoy<br>_de que trata este cap (mira al autor)  
>será que hay mas acción con un enemigo inesperado (el autor se queda callado)<br>o veremos que andan haciendo sanada y comañia (el autor no dice nada)  
>espero que pase algo entretenido (el autor sonríe) <em>  
>eso tendrán que juzgarlo ustedes jejeje<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: ahí viene un lemon jeje<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 212: Entre escombros<strong>

Orochimaru estaba mas que furioso en ese preciso momento, recién había despertado de su pequeña siesta inducida y se encontraba de nuevo en la guarida de Akatsuki en el salón principal de la misma completamente rodeado de clones del hombre planta que le miraban fijamente como esperando a que realizara algún movimiento en falso y claro eso no lo ponía de buen humor. Recordaba como había luchado contra su maestro pero sobretodo no paraba de recordar ese jutsu final del hokage, esa espada de roca salida de la nada que casi lo parte en dos antes de que estallara con fuerza volviéndose una lluvia de rocas afiladas que lo tapizaron de heridas, es mas en este momento aun estaba usando las vendas que le protegían el cuerpo mientras sus heridas se regeneraban a paso lento algo tradicional en el hombre de tez pálida mientras este se levantaba de su improvisada cama y comenzaba a dar vueltas en círculos por la zona donde era vigilado incansablemente, solo podía recordar ese doloroso momento en que su maestro le derroto como en antaño cuando aun trataba de aprender de el todo lo que pudiera, por su mente desfilaba una y otra vez la escena de su rejuvenecido mentor derrotándole mientras el caía al suelo herido y sin posibilidades de seguir luchando, si Orochimaru estaba mas que molesto en ese preciso instante y no sabia como dejar salir ese rencor  
>-aaaaaaahhhhhh sensei no sabes como te odio!- grito a los cuatro vientos resonando su voz dentro de la guarida mientras en su salón privado cierto cristal escuchaba las palabras del sanin traidor<br>-jejejeje molesto por ser derrotado Orochimaru- decía un sonriente y burlista Kisame apareciendo en escena con su siempre amada espada al hombro aunque ciertamente que ahora estuviera sin vendas y tapizada con esas escamas la hacían ver mas que rara  
>-tu no te burles Kisame o debo recordarte a quien casi matan y tuvo que fingir su muerte para salir vivo- el golpe de Orochimaru si que funciono ya que esas palabras hicieron a Kisame fruncir el ceño de inmediato<br>-todo era parte de un plan víbora traicionera, a mi no me ganaron humillantemente como a ti, solo mírate estas todo vendado casi pareces una momia- se defendió el hombre con injerto de tiburón al tiempo que el sanin se miraba las vendas y si era verdad poco le faltaba para ser una momia  
>-al menos a mi no me dieron la paliza de mi vida un mocoso mas joven que yo, dime que se siente que alguien que no llegaba a los 20 años te aplastara eh pececito- de nuevo Kisame frunció el ceño al tiempo que alzaba su espada señalando al sanin de cabellos negros<br>-sigue parloteando de ese modo y te prometo que te arrancare las piernas sea o no necesario- le amenazaba con fuerza el hombre de piel azulada mientras que el sanin solo sonreía al ver que ese era de hecho un punto sensible en el

-**Basta, no se estén peleando entre ustedes parecen mocosos tontos ahora compórtense, Kisame deja de fastidiar a Orochimaru y tu serpiente deja de regar tu veneno y supera tu derrota nunca fuiste tan poderoso como tu maestro y es hora de que lo aceptes**- dijo la poderos voz del cristal maligno resonando dentro del recinto al tiempo que Orochimaru se quedaba callado meditando las palabras que había escuchado de su jefe, aceptar que su maestro era mas poderoso que el?, nunca lo haría ese hombre le privo de aprender sus mejores jutsus y lo detestaba por eso y no conforme con quitarle algo que por derecho era suyo al ser su alumno estrella le despojo del puesto de yondaime para dárselo a alguien igual o peor que el y para colmo se atrevía a rejuvenecer y darle una golpiza que casi lo mata de no ser por la intervención del enmascarado Madara ya estaría mas que muerto y sin posibilidades de regresar de nuevo a este mundo, si bien el método por el que le revivió era mucho mejor que el edo tensei y estaba por mucho lejos de tener un limite de tiempo imposibilitaba la resurrección en caso de muerte, si volvía a fallecer iba a perder toda posibilidad de realizar su sueño de alcanzar la inmortalidad y aprender todos los jutsus del mundo y eso era algo que no se podía permitir; los gritos de alegría y victoria resonaron en la guarida mientras los demonios tengo aparecían entre llamaradas demoniacas vitoreando por su feroz y sanguinaria batalla estaban mas que contentos por los resultados de la misma y es mas traían consigo algunos "trofeos" mujeres secuestradas que lucían heridas o inconscientes en el mejor de los casos, la ropas de algunas estaban desgarradas y Kisame solo alzaba una ceja ante esa visión –son nuestros juguetes ahora ellas conocerán lo que es ser la mujer de un demonio jajajajaja- dijo uno de los demonios mientras estos seguían su camino perdiéndose entre los pasillos, no eran mas de 10 mujeres de todos físicos y edades y para toda la horda de tengus que esperaban mas que ansiosos era algo claro ellas iban a morir y de que manera pero bueno eso no era algo que le incumbiera al sanin de las serpientes que seguía inmerso en sus cosas y sus pensamientos vengativos cuando el siempre enmascarado Madara aparecía en escena bastante calmado y sereno cosa rara considerando la clase de batalla que libraron  
>-supondré que fue una victoria verdad- dijo Kisame con una gran sonrisa mientras el hombre de la mascara le miraba fijamente<br>-depende de tu definición de vitoria, pero considerando que matamos un kage, los otros 4 quedaron muy heridos, la capital ya no existe y los samuráis no son mas de 80 yo diría que si fue una gran victoria aunque no esperaba que mi otro yo apareciera- las palabras del hombre enmascarado atrajeron la atención del sanin de las serpientes que solo sonrió malévolo  
>-oh Naruto_kun aprendió el edo tensei que alegría ahora puede traer cuanto refuerzo quiera del otro mundo- decía el sanin perverso mientras que el enmascarado le dirigía una mirada calmada y fija<br>-lo dudo, no parecía estar bajo el edo tenseri, yo mas bien creo que Naruto o mejoro el jutsu o encontró la manera de revivirlo por completo- sus palabras dejaron a todos callados después de todo si el rubio era capaz de eso entonces un nuevo problema les había surgido en esa lucha  
>-<strong>Madara ven para acá<strong>- resonó la voz del cristal maligno mientras el hombre de la mascara salía de ahí a paso lento y seguro dirigiéndose a donde se hallaba su señor.

De regreso a la nación de los espadachines, la ciudad como dijo el hombre de la mascara ya no existía era tan solo un recuerdo lejano mientras los heridos los pocos que quedaban se reunían en las tiendas cercanas al bunker de emergencia donde los feudales y demás estaban atrincherados para salvarse de tan tremendo ataque traicionero pero lo mas interesante era la peculiar mujer que estaba ahora con ellos, si bien era bastante hermosa su atuendo era mas que revelador en ese momento pero lo singular paso cuando un herido espadachín pensando que era una aldeana que se salvo trato de insinuarle algo referente a salir con un héroe, lo siguiente que supieron era que el pobre hombre termino inconsciente después del "beso explosivo" que le soplo la mujer, si lidiar con Azula no iba a ser nada fácil pero en este momento el rubio herido que aun escupía sangre era lo que mas llamaba la atención, las manos verdes de Mito estaban sobre su costado mientras ligeros crujidos resonaban en el aire al tiempo que sus costillas eran reacomodadas y respiraba algo agitado y adolorido por tales heridas en su cuerpo, por su parte algunos de los pocos médicos que habían presentes estaban tratando de curar a los demás heridos haciendo especial hincapié en los kages mientras que un par de espadachines buscaban al mizukage por la zona donde aquel estallido de rocas y agua se vislumbro hacia un buen tiempo, -estoy bien solo estoy cansado atiende a los demás- dijo el siempre calmado y sereno Gaara mientras que su hermano de ropas negras le ofrecía un asiento y el pelirrojo aceptaba al tiempo que los quejidos resonaban  
>-aaaah idiota mi pierna esta tota no la toques Bee!- se quejaba un mas que molesto A al tiempo que Kumiko alejaba al rapero de su digámosle novio que se hallaba en una camilla mientras sus piernas eran revisadas mientras que si los kages aun se quejaban<br>-Tsuchikage_sama que tiene se encuentra bien- preguntaba un de los ninjas de Onoki al tiempo que el hombre le miraba fijamente  
>-que voy a tener, no ves que me falta un brazo tarado…aaaaaahhhh mi espalda!- se quejo el hombre mientras los ecos de dolor resonaban por todos lados había demasiados heridos por todos lados<p>

Un herido y vendado Sarutobi se aproximo al rubio que simplemente no se quitaba de encima a la atenta Mito al tiempo que el kage le preguntaba su lucha, al parecer su oponente se escapo cuando alguien le ayudo, ante esas palabras Mito se deprimió un poco pero la sonrisa brillante del rubio la hizo sonreír de nuevo después de todo el no la culpaba a ella por lo sucedido –esto fue una derrota total- dijo el siempre serio y estoico Madara al tiempo que todo mundo le miraba y mas de uno se quejaba, ellos habían sobrevivido y matado a un gran numero de enemigos eso para ellos bien podía contar como una victoria pero claro no entendían la forma del hombre de ver las cosas –Madara_chan tiene razón, ustedes perdieron solo miren este sitio no queda nada de la ciudad civiles no hay mas que un puñado los samuráis casi se extinguieron y ni aparece uno de los kages eso es una derrota con letras mayúsculas- todo mundo se quedo callado ante esas palabras al tiempo que miraban al suelo era verdad analizando fríamente los hechos y sumando las perdidas ellos eran quienes habían perdido estrepitosamente ante el poder del enemigo que con solo tomarles por sorpresa basto para que los redujera a casi nada en cuanto a sus capacidades de lucha si el país del hierro había pasado a mejor vida –es cierto esta fue una derrota enorme para nosotros- decía el decaído feudal al tiempo que todos los presentes miraban aun mas al suelo sumiéndose en la depresión de saberse los vencidos por el asombroso poder del enemigo sin duda no esperaban haber sido victimas de tan cruento ataque pero algo era claro sobrevivir no significaba ganar y eso lo tenían todos muy claro –y que si perdimos, aun estamos con vida y eso es lo que importa- todo mundo volteo a ver al rubio que hablo con fuerza mientras que se ponía de pie aun adolorido pero eso si con su determinación como siempre dura e inquebrantable –estamos con vida, podemos pelear de nuevo y ganar la próxima vez, recuerden que quizá esta espada esta rota pero no significa que no se le puede volver a forjar y a usar en combate, háganlo por sus seres queridos que murieron hoy, háganlo por las generaciones que están por venir, háganlo por su honor, no se rindan ahora, están con vida y están mas cerca que nunca de luchar y ganar!- dijo el rubio con fuerza antes de que los presentes estallaran en vítores de aliento sabedores de que tenia razón aun estaban con vida y podrían luchar de nuevo en el futuro, Mito miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa, Maara solo esbozaba una media sonrisa mientras que Sarutobi reflejaba gran orgullo al escuchar al rubio hablar de ese modo y el feudal del país del fuego solo sonreía –(nada mal, si que tiene pasta de líder)- su sonrisa solo creció mas al tiempo que Daisuke se aproximaba al rubio aun herido adolorido y con el véndatele sobre su nariz herida–buen discurso Naruto no puedo creer que lo sacaras de la nada- el samurái se sentó a un lado del cansado rubio al tiempo que ese solo se rascaba la nuca, esas palabras no las pensó el de hecho las saco de una viejísima película se samuráis que le fascinaba a su abuelo Okko, una gota enorme apareció en la nuca de Daisuke si que el rubio era extraño aunque eso si muy útil en ciertas ocasiones –ejem- la voz femenina resonó a su lado y el rubio miro fijamente a la siempre "calmada" Tomoyo a un lado de su amigo acompañada de una preciosa mujer de cabellos negros y ciertamente mayor que la chica, era muy bella y estaba mirando fijamente al rubio Ishura  
>-ah si, Naruto déjame presentarte a Tsuruko Kayuma la hermana de Tomoyo_chan- el rubio se puso de pie y tomo suavemente la mano de la mujer y le dio un suave beso mientras ella sonreía<br>-es un placer conocer a tan poderoso y honorable guerrero, disculpa mi atrevimiento Naruto_san pero, crees que pueda ver tu espada- dijo ella con cama al tiempo que el rubio parpadeaba antes de extenderle el arma enfundada que ella trato de abrir sin lograrlo  
>-solo yo puedo abrir esa espada Tsuruko_chan- la mujer se sonrojo levemente por el mote cariñoso al tiempo que Daisuke se quedaba casi en shock nunca en su vida había visto a esa mujer sonrojada y ahora de la nada el rubio lo lograba<br>-me cae que Naruto es un Casanova, como me gustaría ser como el- muy tarde comprendió el sentido de sus palabras cuando su amada Tomoyo ya lo estaba golpeando hasta el cansancio mientras que el rubio estaba perdido en los bellos ojos negros de Tsuruko y si los dos ignoraban las suplicas de ayuda del samurái.

Las personas estaban ya a medio atender mientras que el rubio con vendas en sus costillas estaba sentado a un lado de Mito quien si no le soltaba por nada del mundo, después de todo el tener que ver como una hermosa feudal premia a su proyecto de esposo con un apasionado beso en los labios como premio por ganar tiende a levantar los celos de cualquiera o al menos eso pensaba ella quien ahora mismo tenia al rubio bien sujeto del brazo y en realidad no le molestaba ya que sentía algo redondo tocando su brazo y como adoraba sentir eso, -Naruto_san, tengo una duda como puedes invocar fénix- decía Tsuruko quien desde hacia un buen rato había reclamado como suyo un asiento a un lado del rubio que en realidad no estaba nada molesto por estar rodeado de bellas mujeres que no le dejaban solo ni un segundo –bueno la verdad conseguí si contrato después de una pequeña lucha fue bastante divertido eso si pero no les invoco mucho no quiero llamarles para cualquier cosa- respondió el rubio al tiempo que todos los presentes le miraban con sorpresa la verdad no esperaban que el rubio fuese capaz de algo así, -señor! El mizukage… el mizukage esta muerto- recito uno de las rastreadores antes de que todo mundo viera como la comitiva cargaba con ellos el cuerpo sin vida del kage de la niebla que lucia una sonrisa tan pacifica en su cara al tiempo que Ao solo maldecía el no haber podido socorrer a su líder quien ahora yacía muerto frente a el, los emisarios del país del agua estaban mas que deprimidos al tiempo que el rubio le miraba fijamente –esa sonrisa… se nota que murió feliz, de seguro murió asesinando a su enemigo un gran hombre sin duda- recito con calma al tiempo que Ao le miraba era verdad el sonreía y eso amaino un poco el dolor y la pena, con respeto todo mundo guardo silencio antes de que el cuerpo del mizukage fuera sellado en un pergamino y guardado iba a ser enterrado en su hogar eso era seguro, nadie dijo nada por un buen rato mientras rendían sus respetos al hombre hasta que después de casi una hora de silencio el rubio finalmente abrió la boca  
>-oye Onoki_san dime aun puedes ser kage sin un brazo- pregunto el rubio con calma al tiempo que el tsuchikage respondía con une norme y claro si a su pregunta<br>-porque preguntas eso Naruto- dijo Sarutobi mientras los dos miraban como el cansado kage alzaba un brazo de polvo en donde alguna vez estuvo su mano  
>-el viejito merece un premio- le guiño un ojo al kage y con calma toco el hombro de Onoki mientras el poder fluía con fuerza.<p>

El destello rojo envolvió al hombre de corta estatura mientras todo mundo le miraba con tota intriga al tiempo que sus arrugas desaparecían poco a poco y el cabello poblaba su cabeza mientras el pigmento negro regresaba al mismo poco a poco hasta que la bola roja se disipo y ahí frente a todo mundo el Tsuchikage estaba de nuevo en pie y joven como en sus treinta mientras que el rubio solo respiraba levemente –listo ya estas como nuevo Tsuchikage_san- el rubio se alejo despacio de el, era verdad su brazo no regreso pero en este momento eso no importaba el kage estaba por completo rejuvenecido y con el brazo de polvo en lugar de su extremidad perdida pero lo mas importante era joven de nuevo, -como…como hiciste esto- preguntaba el hombre sin poder creer lo que miraba al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía al verle con esa cara de asombro total en el –solo hice lo mismo que con Sarutobi_ojisan, no te apures es permanente asique si eres de nuevo el poderoso kage que alguna vez fuiste cuando joven jejeje- el rubio tomo asiento de nuevo mientras que Onoki sol podía verse a si mismo antes de hacer lo que era mas obvio que haría –SIII REGRESE VAMNOS QUE VENGAS LOS ENEMIGOS AQUÍ LOS ESPERO JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se reía como loco mientras todo mundo miraba con asombro al rubio y mas de uno se cuestionaba si en realidad era humano considerando lo que invocaba y lo que recién le había hecho al poderoso y ahora joven Onoki que se reía como loco antes de que algo imposible pasara –aaaaahhhh, mi espalda!- se dejo caer al suelo sujetándose la espalda mientras todo mundo miraba a rubio que tenia una norme gota en la nuca al ver como el tsuchikage se retorcía de dolor en el suelo por sus problemas de espalda –creo que tiene los nervios heridos, lo siento no pude hacer nada con eso- se disculpo con gracia el rubio al tiempo que Onoki en el suelo en posición fetal solo podía llorar al parecer estaba condenando a nunca dejaría de tener dolor en su espalda, el resto del día transcurrió con calma y serenidad mientras se levantaban los cuerpos que se encontraban al tiempo que se reordenaba todo y la tan celebre alianza shinobi quedaba mas que firmada con el poderoso Uchiha como líder de la misma mientras que una vestida con ropa mas o menos tradicional Azula no se le despegaba un solo minuto aunque eso si ella no dejaba de lanzarle miradas ocasionales a cierto rubio que se la paso con Mito y Koyuki de aquí para allá claro todo bajo la mirada atenta y serena de Tsuruko.

La noche finalmente caia sobre el mundo y en sus cuartos improvisados en el bunker subterráneo los ninjas y feudales se alistaban para dormir tras la estrepitosa batalla de ese dia, en su recamara cierto ninja rubio se despojaba de sus vendas al tiempo que sentía sus cortillas, era una verdadera maravilla el como sanada tan rápido de sus heridas y ciertamente gracias a Mito ya no las sentía rotas aunque eso si a veces le dolían un poco pero bueno ya estaba acostumbrado a eso después de todo con s maestro Hanzo entrenaba aun con los huesos rotos, sonrió un poco al recordar al viejo hombre mientras tocaban a su perta y abria la misma con calma, se trataba de Mito quien sin pedir permiso se coló dentro del cuarto del rubio que cerraba la puerta suavemente, tan pronto fue cerrada las manos de la mujer le rodearon el pecho al tiempo que ella se repegaba a su espalda –lo siento Naruto_kun te lastime mucho- dijo con cierta pena en su voz al tiempo que el rubio solo negaba a sus palabras nunca fe ella quien le hirió sino Juubi usando su cuerpo, el no le recriminaba nada después de todo nade fue culpa de ella a su modo de ver las cosas; se dio la vuelta despacio para verla a sus hermosos ojos claros antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella mientras se besaban suavemente al tiempo que Mito se repegaba mas al rubio rozado sus encantos contra el torso desnudo del Ishura que rompía suavemente el beso con la mujer –por lo menos voy a compensarte por todo el dolor Naruto_kun- le lanzo una sonrisa mas que insinuante.

En el corredor una figura de cabellos negros paseaba cómodamente por el mismo, la verdad le gustaba andar curioseando por ahí era su naturaleza hacer eso y no le gustaba que la anduvieran juzgando por ello mismo y fue precisamente por andar de curiosa que alcanzo a escuchar aquello –aaahhhh Mito_chan- era la voz ahogada del rubio repegado a su puerta mientras frente a el una arrodilladla pelirroja besaba suavemente su entrepierna expuesta, frente a los ojos de Mito el miembro del rubio alcanzaba su máximo esplendor colocándose suavemente contra su suave piel cubriéndole casi todo un extremo del rostro y obligando a la mujer a cerraba uno de sus ojos mientras el pene del rubio se colocaba contra su cara mientras latía mas que ansioso –eres tan grande Naruto_kun- de nuevo el rubio sonrió algo apenado antes de que ella besara suavemente la punta de su miembro, dejo salir un quejido de gusto al tiempo que Mito comenzaba a rodear con sus labios la punta de su pene que casi parecía pulsar ante las caricias de la Uzumaki, sus labios se cerraban en torno a el mientras que sus dedo con forma de anillo rodeaban su pene como podían moviéndose suavemente a todo lo largo mientras ella devoraba cada cm del miembro del rubio, Naruto solo podía gemir mientras sentía como los labios mojados de Mito devoraban su miembro despacio y con mucho amor, pronto mas de la mitad de su pene estaba entre los labios de la pelirroja mientras que el solo se sujetaba de la puerta al tiempo que sentía como Mito chupaba mas y mas sin parar, el rubio apenas lo creía después de todo de entre sus chicas la mejor en eso era Reiko o eso era lo que el pensaba hasta ese momento –mm aaahh Mito_chan eres la mejor aaahhh- el rubio apenas podía mantenerse de pie cuando Mito trago todo su miembro, lo hundió profundo en su garganta mientras su lengua le rozaba suavemente dentro de su boca y chupaba con fuerza casi como si deseara desprenderlo del rubio que solo sentía como su miembro se calentaba aun mas que antes –aaahh Mito_chan ya no puedo ams yo aaahh AHHHHHHHHHHHHH- y estallo con fuerza inundando la boca de la mujer pelirroja con su semen espeso y abundante que ella bebía despacio y con calma al tiempo que el pene del rubio salía de su boca bañado en saliva y jugos blancos que ella lamio despacio hasta dejarle brillante y limpio –mmm tan espesa y deliciosa oh Naruto_kun hazme tuya de nuevo- gimió la deseosa pelirroja y si el rubio lo supo entonces cuando se trataba de sexo aparentemente a Mito le encantaba sentirse mas que poseída.

El rubio la cargo con facilidad mientras avanzaban a la cama que les esperaba con calma y paciencia, la deposito suavemente sobre las sabanas antes de despojar a Mito suavemente de sus ropas, pronto la Uzumaki estaba por completo desnuda con sus grandes y firmes pechos al aire bamboleándose al ritmo de su respiración, el rubio no perdió el tiempo y se dejo caer sobre ellos besando y lamiendo los duros pezones de la pelirroja que solo podía dejar ir gemidos de su boca al tiempo que alentaba al rubio a no detenerse, sus manos amasaban suavemente los pechos de mito mientras sus labios se prendían de los duros pezones de la mujer chupando y mordiendo suavemente al tiempo que ella lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento, despacio el rubio abandono los pechos de Mito mientras bajaba a paso lento besando su vientre plano y firme jugando un poco en el ombligo de la mujer al tiempo que las piernas largas de Mito se abrían dejándole el camino libre al Ishura, bajo despacio por su vientre hasta posarse frente a la mojada y anhelante entrada de la pelirroja –mmm luces deliciosa Mito_chan- dijo con calma antes de lamer suavemente, la espalda de Mito se arqueo con fuerza mientras el rubio hundía su lengua dentro de ella despacio y con calma dejando que sus paredes internas apretasen con fuerza su mojada lengua que entraba y salía de ella a toda velocidad –aaaahhh siii mas Naruto_kun chupa mas aaaahhhh- era todo lo que Mito podía decir mientras el rubio se dedicaba a repegarse mas a ella, sus labios se pegaron a la entrada mientras chupaba suavemente y su lengua se adentraba aun mas en la mujer que con sus propias manos había comenzado a amasar sus pechos al ritmo que ella deseaba, los apretaba con fuerza mientras sus piernas eran sostenidas por el rubio que no deseaba ser atrapado por ellas, su lengua recorría el interior de Mito como si fuera de su propiedad y técnicamente lo era ahora, el clítoris de la mujer afloro por completo endurecido y soltando uno de los suaves muslos de la mujer lo rozo con la yema de sus dedos –aaaaahhh- Mito se arqueo con fuerza mientras sus ojos casi se ponían en blanco y su interior se apretaba con fuerza dejando salir los fluidos internos su boca solo podía jalar aire mientras el poderoso orgasmo la mandaba casi a la inconsciencia al tiempo que Naruto bebía todos los deliciosos y duces jugos de la mujer, se separo despacio de ella y se acomodo sobre Mito  
>-Naruto_kun por favor tómame de una vez- dijo la suplicante mujer mientras sus manos se entrelazaban con las del rubio<br>-siempre serás mía Mito_chan- y le beso suavemente mientras se alineaba contra ella

El pene del rubio se rozo contra la lubricada entrada de Mito al tiempo que sus labios externos se abrían como dándole la bienvenida dentro de ella, empujo suavemente y su interior se abrió el pene del rubio se coló despacio dentro de la pelirroja distendiendo suavemente sus paredes internas al tiempo que Mito solo le abrazaba con las piernas, el miembro del rubio ingresaba despacio en ella mientras sus pechos eran besados por el rubio que se hundía con calma –aaaahhhh Naruto_kun mas no pares aaaaaahhh- gemía la deseosa mujer mientras que el rubio entraba aun mas en ella, su pene se colaba despacio dentro de Mito al tiempo que sus manos rodeaban el cuerpo del rubio –aaahhh Mito_chan estas tan apretada lo adoro- dijo el Ishura elogiando la estrechez de la mujer mientras su pene se adentraba aun mas en ella al tiempo que sus paredes internas le abrazaban con fuerza, e miembro siguió su avance inmisericorde hasta que llego al fin del camino, el rubio retrocedió despacio y empezó entonces un suave movimiento de bombeo dentro de Mito que no paraba de gemir ante los suaves golpeteos de Naruto, su interior estaba por completo lleno con el Ishura y sabia muy bien lo que sentía –(tan intenso, se siente tan bien, nunca podre dejarte Naruto_kun te amo)- era todo lo que ella podía pensar mientras de nuevo besaba al rubio y e miembro de Naruto golpeaba suavemente la entrada de su vientre como llamando a su interior –aaaahh- fue todo lo que pudo decir Mito cuando el beso se rompió al sentir como el rubio le golpeaba suavemente en lo mas profundo de su ser, de nuevo se hizo para atrás antes de volver a embestirle profundamente mientras que ella solo gemía con fuerza al sentir como el pene del rubio trataba decolarse en su útero –aaaahh sii entra Naruto_kun llena mi vientre déjame darte un hijo aaaahhh- dijo perdida en el placer la mujer pelirroja al tiempo que el rubio golpeaba de nuevo la entrada de su vientre y no se detenía, su pene con fuerza se coló dentro de ella mientras se arqueaba con fuerza y el rubio metía sus manos bajo su espalda, la levantó de la cama quedando ella y el sentados sobre la misma mientras se miraban a los ojos, no hicieron falta mas palabras Mito se dejo caer entrando aun mas del pene de Naruto en ella mientras de nuevo se trenzaban en un apasionado beso que era coronado por los suaves gemidos que resonaban en la habitación al tiempo que el rubio se movía dentro de la mujer con fuerza, su pene estaba llegando lo mas adentro que podía al tiempo que Mito solo podía gemir con fuerza clamando por mas del amor del rubio que estaba lejos de querer parar, se desplomaron sobre la cama y el pene de Naruto se coló con fuerza en Mito al tiempo que sus manos se entrelazaban de nuevo y el rubio la golpeaba con fuerza –aaaahh sii así mas duro Naruto_kun mas aohhh sii soy tu puta mi amor soy solo tuya aaaaahhhhh- los gemidos de Mito resonaron con fuerza y fueron como un combustible para el rubio que golpeándole con todas sus fuerzas lanzo un gemido animal que resonó en la recamara al tiempo que su espesa descarga inundaba el vientre de la mujer de cabellos rojos que solo pudo gemir con una enorme sonrisa al sentirse tan llena por el rubio, Naruto se desplomo sobre Mito besándola suavemente mientras sin que alguno lo notara la marca en ella brillaba tenuemente, después de todo la vida en Mito estaba siendo concebida.

Afuera de la recamara la figura de cabellos negros y mejillas rojas se alejaba a toda velocidad segura de que ese escándalo mas de una persona lo escucho y decidió no estar ahí por si algún curioso aprecia, lo mas singular fue la mancha en el suelo producto de sus propios fluidos masturbatorios, en otro sitio alejado de ahí en su recinto oscuro sentada en su trono como la vez pasada una mujer de cabellos oscuros y ojos amarillos portadora de una belleza por demás demoniaca y sobrenatural respiraba algo agitada mientras contemplaba su mano bañada en sus fluidos internos, ella y Mito compartían un pequeño vinculo que poco a poco comenzaba a desvanecerse pero que aun así le dejo sentir todo en ese momento –**eres alguien muy especial verdad Naruto_kun**- se dijo a si misma Juubi mientras lamia los delicados jugos de sus dedos al tiempo que de nuevo la sensación de la penetración le invadía el rubio de nuevo estaba haciéndole el amor a la pelirroja y ella solo pudo sonreír al sentirlo –**que eres un semental acaso Naruto_kun?-** se pregunto con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras cerraba los ojos y se dedicaba a sentir el placer que estaba invadiendo a la mujer pelirroja, por otro lado contemplando la devastación ocurrida en ese sitio dos figuras de belleza no terrenal contemplaban todo con cierta preocupación al considerar quien era el responsable de tal acto  
>-<strong>parece que la creación de Izanagi_sama aun causa líos, aun me pregunto porque creo el rinnengan en primer lugar, en esos días ni Juubi existía en este mundo<strong> - se decía a si mismo la hermosa mujer rubia mientras que s hermana negaba a sus palabras  
>-<strong>yo que se, quizá estaba aburrido ya vez como es pero lo importante ahora es encontrarnos con nuestro avatar hermana<strong>- recito la mujer de cabellos plateados mientras la rubia solo asentía a sus palabras  
>-<strong>es verdad, tenemos que buscar a Naruto_kun<strong>- dijo con calma mientras que la diosa de la luna sonreía con cierta lujuria  
>-<strong>oh yo se que esta haciendo con mucho esfuerzo y con esa pelirroja de la vez pasada… quieres espiar un poquito jejejeje<strong>- le ofreció con una voz traviesa mientras claro Amateratsu reaccionaba como era de esperarse  
>-<strong>no digas esas cosas pervertida<strong>!- las mejillas de la diosa rubia se tiñeron de rojo aunque en el fondo si deseaba mirar un poco, solo suspiro al parecer su hermana si la estaba volviendo una pervertida

* * *

><p>Pues bien el capitulo ha terminado y como vimos los daños han sido recontados y si el rubio motivo a todos con un argumento sacado de una película jeje quien lo viera, Tsuruko parece haberle tomado un cierto interés al rubio y al parecer y sin saber como Azula se les pego no pregunten ni yo se como paso eso, el rubio recibió un premio de Mito y los malos parece que ya están tramando algo que sin duda no va a ser nada bueno y si finalmente las diosas aparecen en escena<br>_ya era hora (el autor asiente)  
>es cierto pensaba que se habían perdido por el camino de la vida (el autor tiene una gota en la nuca)<br>en lo personal me intriga mas saber quien escucho a Mito y Naruto (mira al autor con duda)  
>seria Tsuruko o Azula quizá Koyuki (el autor sonríe) <em>  
>eso no lo sabremos hasta el cap que sigue jejeje<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar ahora que Juubi sintio de que es capaz Naruto?


	216. C213: Presencia sobrenatural

Bien gente espero que estén bien porque si el viernes ha llegado y es tiempo de acabar la semana con un buen capitulo que espero les guste como siempre no les dire de que trata para no arruinar la lectura pero aun así espero que les agrade lo que aquí va a pasar pero como siempr eprimero repondere a los reviews  
><strong>X-Predator<strong>:si ese rubio siempre tiene energias para es y si que bueno que onoki rejuvenecio aunque lo de su espalda no se le quieto pobrecito jejeje  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:yo sigo escribiendo yno te apures la accion volvera eventualmente  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:la teoria de quien espio es muy factible y es verda a como va esto juubi va a querer ser la compañera alfa del rubio amenos que lo mate cuando vuvlvan a pelear  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:es verdad hay muchas posibilidades sobre quien anduvo de espia y es cierto si leviatan es mas fuee que juubi habra muchos lios, y ya quiero ver la cara de todos cuando sepan que ha pasado con akatsuki fuera de ese pais, lo del super modo rikudo aun lo considero jejeje  
><strong>alex<strong>:si al fin se le va a hacer a mito y el rubio si que sabe enimar gente, lo de las diosas hay que leer para saber y sabes eso de juubi es probable que asi sea como avabe esa lucha jejeje y no te apures los malos tendran descanso ellos tambien lo merecen no son maquinas asesinas despues de todo  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:el cros lo sigo meditando y es verdad que cara ira a poner anruto cuando vea a la diosas en cuanto a lo de juubi peligro y con eso la derrote tal y como dijo madara en capitulos anteriores jejeje y si el colmo es que joven y todo a onoki le sigue matando la espalda  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si pobres de ellas no van a terminarmuy bien que digamos y sabes la verdad comienzo a pensar que a naruto le gusta quelo espien  
>con los reviews respondidos pasemos al fin al capitulo de hoy<br>_oye al fin saldrán las diosas (el autor se queda callado)  
>o quizá veamos mas lemon (las 4 sonríen)<br>espero que nos digas quien los espiaba (el autor sonríe)  
>aunque todos los que leemos esto podemos darnos una idea(mira al autor con una sonrisa) <em>  
>bueno no se quien crean que fue pero espero que el cap les guste<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 213: Presencia sobrenatural<strong>

La noche hermosa y calmada seguía su marcha en el mundo y en el país del hierro o al menos en lo que quedaba de su capital un calmado y sereno ninja rubio ojizaul de nombre Naruto descansaba cómodamente desnudo bajo las sabanas de su cama recostada sobre su pecho la hermosa mujer pelirroja con su cabello suelto y disperso sobre su espalda yacía dormida con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara tras horas de intenso amor cortesía del ninja rubio que en este momento solo estaba ahí callado y pensante aun divagando entre los sucesos ocurridos el día que ya había terminado y que le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca tras los sucesos ocurridos cuando la gran cumbre fue atacada por el enemigo que sin piedad alguna arremetió contra ellas sin distinción de enemigos o aliados si fue una lucha sin cuartes que costo cientos de vidas y que claro diezmo de sobre manera a la única nación neutral de todo el continente de naciones elementales, sin duda un golpe duro para la recién formada alianza shinobi que sin querer aceptarlo había caído en su primera gran derrota a manos del enemigo poderoso y cruel, el rubio suspiro sobre su cama, la verdad le gustaba mucho poder sentir la cercanía de Mito adoraba el tener un hermoso y tibio cuerpo femenino junto a el pero en este momento lo que mas quería era pensar y para eso necesitaba caminar un poco, un clon del rubio apareció en una bola de humo y con un sencillo reemplazo se sustituyo con el siendo este el abrazado posesivamente por la pelirroja, Naruto se inclino despacio solo para besar amorosamente la frente de Mito antes de empezar a vestirse, no tardo mucho en colocarse la ropa y salir de ahí necesitaba aire fresco y esta calmada noche sin duda iba a serle de gran ayuda en sus cavilaciones nocturnas.

Lejos de ahí en las ruinas de un viejo puerto un barco pesquero no muy grande atracaba con calma y pasividad en el derruido puerto, los tablones quemados y rotos crujieron con suavidad cuando las dos figuras enfundadas en ropas oscuras y gabardinas de viaje aparecían en escena caminando despacio por el corredor de madera enfilándose a la destruida ciudad –aun quiero saber porque diantres usamos estas cosas, son ridículas- se quejaba Hiroshi Asakura la infame bestia marina que aun no comprendía el porque del uniforme que ahora mismo estaban portando el y su compañero serio y calmado como siempre, no le respondió porque en el fondo tenia ideas y pensamientos tan cementantes a los de el pero bueno nunca iba a cuestionar a su líder después de todo el fue quien le brindo la oportunidad de vivir de nuevo y causar toda la destrucción que siempre deseo crear, la ciudad estaba desierta y callada o al menos eso parecía hasta que un grupo de rufianes de muy mala calaña aparecieron de la nada rodeando al dueto de hombres mientras sonrisas confiadas y malignas aparecían en sus rostros y claro su líder hacia acto de presencia clamando por las pertenencias de los dos incautos viajeros que habían atracado en un puerto destruido por alguna clase de enemigo no les atañía quien fue solo deseaban tener los derechos del sitio y poder conseguir las pertenencias de quienes llegaran ahí las nubes nocturnas fueron movidas en el cielo por la suave brisa de la noche mientras la luz de la luna creciente iluminaba a los dos hombre de capas negras con nubes rojas, de inmediato los ojos de los criminales se abrieron con terror cuando comprendieron a quienes estaban intentando atracar –son…son… ¡son akatsuki!- grito uno de los tipos antes de empezar a correr como loco seguido de sus compañeros al tiempo que Makoto solo e dirigía una mirada a su compañero que ahora sonreía de manera triunfan ante a reacción de los tipos que corrían como ganado asustado ante la presencia de algún depredador  
>-valla parece que estas ridículas capitas si tiene una utilidad después de todo jejeje- su sonrisa perversa pareció crecer un par de centímetros mas mientras miraba a su socio que solo miraba al frente<br>-por algo es que nos dijeron que las usáramos, debe ser para causar algún impacto psicológico y por lo visto funciona mas que bien- comento el Terumi al tiempo que los tipos aun corrían histéricos por la aparición de los dos hombres  
>-al que mate menos cocina la cena?- pregunto con una sonrisa el hombre del elemento agua al tiempo que e Terumi solo miraba a las victimas eran 9 en total<br>-esta bien solo no cocines mas pez gato cuando pierdas, si tengo que volver a comerlo creo que me saldrán bigotes- dijo el hombre de la lava a tiempo que su compañero solo sonreía ante sus palabras  
>-no te apures… no pienso perder!- y se lanzo contra los criminales que si habían visto esa tarde su ultimo ocaso.<p>

Lejos de ahí en una oscura y siniestra guarida los villanos estaban reunidos o al menos algunos de ellos en el gran y amplio salón donde el ahora flotante cristal maligno ingresaba poco a poco seguido del hombre enmascarado que parecía muy callado mucho mas de lo tradicional sin duda estaban planeando algo que les incumbía a todos ellos pero bueno pronto se iban a enterar de los planes de su cristalino y poderoso señor –**Orochimaru, dime como va la apertura de la puerta**- pregunto con calma dirigiéndose al molesto y aun irritado sanin de las serpientes que solo respondió con un seco "progresando" a la pregunta del ser encerrado en aquella piedra tan cuarteada y extraña, sin duda su actitud no iba a mejorar mientras su maestro aun continuara con vida eso era mas que seguro –**muy bien eso me agrada ahora he de decirles esto, he contactado a Makoto y Hiroshi regresaran aquí porque ya es tiempo de que nuestro ejercito salga por completo y marche en el mundo**- la cara de Kisame se ilumino al fin iba a poder dejar de estar encerrado y saldría al mundo en busca de combate y acción y claro buscaría a quien mutilar al menos un poquito y eso lo ponía de muy buen humor –**escuchen bien en cuanto Sanada confirme que su blanco ya no existe atacaremos, ahora vallan a descansar menos tu Orochimaru necesito hablar contigo**- los presentes se retiraron uno a uno hasta que solo quedo el cristal el enmascarado y el sanin traidor que miraba fijamente al cristal flotante al tiempo que Madara daba un paso al frente mirándole fijamente  
>-dinos Orochimaru cuando nos ibas a hablar de tu pequeño duplicado- pregunto el hombre de la mascara al tiempo que el pálido hombre solo esbozaba una sonrisa perversa<br>-oh bueno no pensaba mencionarlo hasta que estuviera listo era solo una sorpresa para un momento necesario- si se estaba burlando de ellos pero considerando como era ese hombre era natural pensar que iba a salir con alguna cosa como es ay sui el cristal ya lo tenia considerado desde antes  
>-<strong>no importa de todos modos no te consta que valla a funcionar, por ahora lo que me atañe es saber si has podido invocarle<strong>- preguntaba el cristal con calma mientras que el sanin solo alzaba una de sus cejas ante las palabras de su señor  
>-aun no, mientras la puerta continúe tan cerrada como lo esta ahora no podre sacarla, aunque aun me pregunto porque la necesita tan desesperadamente mi señor después de todo ya tiene mucho poder- decía el sanin de piel pálida y ojos viperinos al tiempo que el cristal resplandecía con calma<br>-**estoy consciente de mi poder pero aun así no es suficiente quiero aplastarlo para que no quede nada de el y para eso requiero del poder de los demás, la necesito a ella para atraerlos, su presencia los llamara por mas que se resistan después de todo ayudo a crearlos se puede decir que técnicamente es su madre**- el sanin sonrió perverso ante esas palabras el conocía un poco del mito pero en realidad nunca pudo unir los puntos restantes y esas palabras bueno ayudaban a rellenar los huecos de la historia  
>-ya veo así que para eso necesita a Izanami, bueno no se apure mi señor se la traeré en cuanto pueda- y el sanin pelinegro salió de ahí dejando solos a Madara y al cristal<p>

El enmascarado no dijo nada por un rato hasta que finalmente miro a su padre encerrado en esa piedra y con una voz calmada abrió la boca al fin –en verdad padre, porque la deseas tanto pudiste robar su poder mientras estaban en el makai y no lo hiciste puedo saber el porque- preguntaba el hombre enmascarado mientras la energía negra de su señor inundaba todo el recinto y si estaba callado recordando aquellos días en su palacio en el mundo demoniaca donde ella estaba encerrada y a su merced pero el tenia razón nunca tomo su poder por mas que lo deseo –**el imbécil de Izanagi sello su poder nunca llegue hasta el, además había algo que me impedía reclamarla como mía no se que era pero si se que nunca pude poseerla como deseaba, para eso necesito el poder, para poder extraer el suyo, asesinar a Izanagi y tomar a su hermosa Izanami como mi mujer**- recito con calma el cristal maligno mientras que en el mundo demoniaco entre ríos de muerte y sangre, en un sitio oscuro conocido como la fosa en un oscuro y retorcido palacio de grandes columnas oculta en una de los cuartos inferiores aun tendida sobre su suave cama de sabanas suaves y finas una mujer hermosa de cabellos castaños con hermosos ojos verdes, estaba tendida descansando mientras sus ojos aun lucían algo rojos como si hubiese estado llorando por un muy largo tiempo no era otra mas que Izanami una de las dos deidades originales quien yacía encerrada en aquel sitio mientras sus ojos miraban fijamente al techo mientras recordaba aquellos momentos tan felices de milenios atrás –**soy y seré siempre solo tuya Orion_kun… pero porque siento que mi corazón late con tanta fuerza si tu ya me has dejado porque me pasa esto-** se preguntaba la hermosa deidad por completo ajena a los planes y confabulaciones de cierto dios de la muerte.

De regreso al "siempre calmado" mundo mortal cierto ninja rubio caminaba por los pasillos del bunker meditando sobre lo que había pasado era verdad fue una lucha encarnizada y si bien gano no salió precisamente bien librado de ella ya que se impusieron a el con una fuerza tremenda y por eso mismo aun meditaba sobre lo ocurrido –_no te deprimas Naruto_sama no nos usaste a nosotras por eso es que te derroto_- decía una calmada Kurayami en la mente del rubio tratando de levantarle el animo pero el sereno Ishura solo respondió con sencillas palabras "no estoy seguro de poder vencerla aun con ustedes" sus palabras las dejaron calladas era verdad esa biju era por mucho mas poderosa que cualquier otra cosa que el ojiazul hubiera enfrentado en la vida pero de algo estaba seguro encontraría un modo de derrotarla, dentro de el la mujer rubia ojiazul tan idéntica a el tenia una buena idea de cómo vencer a la loba de 10 colas, era por ella bien sabido que su poder era de las mismas dimensiones que el poder del rubio si se unían por completo, sin que el emplease la mencionada mascara era casi seguro a como ella lo miraba que igualase el poder de Juubi y con suerte lo superara pero claro eso no podía pasar o el rubio y ella terminarían perdiéndose en los instintos salvajes de algo como eso, por su pare Kurayami aun recordaba aquella sensación de poder que invadió el cuerpo del rubio cuando se entero de aquel artero ataque a la zorra pelirroja, aun podía sentir como su poder y el de Naruko se mezclo con el del rubio y como el resultado fue por demás asombroso comparable en palabras propias de las chicas con el poder del legendario Rikudo es mas estaba segura de que si eso pasaba de nuevo el poder de Naruto superaría al del sanin inclusive al de la biju pero no sabían bien que pasaría con su conciencia y eso era lo que le preocupaba a los 3  
>-valla valla buenas noches rubio- saludo la amigable y sonriente mujer de cabellos negros sentada sobre el muro mientras sentía la brisa nocturna en su cuerpo<br>-eh? Azula? Hola que haces por aquí a esta hora- preguntaba el rubio ojiazul mientras la mujer solo saltaba de su sitio

Estaba usando una camisa sin mangas de tirantes y si no usaba sostén eso se apreciaba atraves de la tela que dejaba marcarse suavemente sus pezones, era muy interesante como sus pechos copa c algo grandes se mantenían firmes y en su sitio a pesar de no tener soporte, también usaba un short corto de color gris que dejaba exhibir sus largas y hermosas piernas mientras que avanzaba hacia el rubio calmado que la miraba de pies a cabeza sin duda era su ropa de dormir –solo estaba pasando la noche tenia algo de insomnio hace mucho que no dormía en una cama suave y cómoda y se sentía raro- dijo la pelinegra mientras alzaba los hombros levemente como desestimando lo que le ocurría al no poder dormir, pregunto al rubio la razón de que estuviera despierto y el solo dijo que necesitaba pensar que por eso estaba de pie en ese momento y vagaba por los pasillos de aquel refugio subterráneo -ah ya veo aun piensas en la golpiza que te dieron eh… te veías muy gracioso todo herido y quejándote jajajaja- ella se reía escandalosamente mientras que Naruto solo tenia una gota en su nuca esa mujer si que era extraña mas de lo que el conocía y valla que conocía mujeres raras, -nada como una fresca y tibia noche para reconfortarte verdad… aunque yo se de algo mucho mejor- recito con una sonrisa amigable en la cara al tiempo que el rubio a miraba con curiosidad ciertamente lucia bastante bonita cuando sonreía de ese modo y claro ella tuvo que arruinar e momento –si quieres sentirte relajado lo mejor es coger… tener sexo desenfrenado como si fueras un animal y créeme con eso si que te relajas- el rubio le sonrió algo apenado no esperaba que ella dijera algo como eso y claro la forma en que le estaba mirando de arriba abajo le daba algo de miedo por alguna razón esa mujer le resultaba mas que atemorizante –y dime Naruto_kun no quieres relajarte conmigo anda… demuestrame de que eres capaz- sele acerco mucho mientras el rubio retrocedía algo intimidado por la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando, pronto estaba contra el muro mientras que Azla se relamía los labios al tiempo que se aproximaba despacio al rubio Ishura que si no podía negar que ella era en verdad hermosa –te gusto estoy segura, después de todo soy tan sexy y hermosa que solo si fueras homosexual no te interesaría, jejejeje sabes si no fuera porque Madara_chan me derroto primero ya te habría arrancado esos pantalones y te estaría enseñando quien manda, pero no se puede amenos claro de que desees jugar conmigo- y la mano de Azula se deslizo sobre la entrepierna del rubio que si en efecto estaba comenzando a reaccionar ante los roces suaves de los dedos delgados de la mujer de cabellos negros que se acerco aun mas a su cara –dime quieres que esta princesa te haga el hombre mas feliz sobre la faz del mundo, quieres clavarme tu arma y herirme de muerte para que no pueda vivir sin ti… pues gáname jajajajaja- y tan pronto como inicio todo Azula se alejo riendo por los oscuros pasillos mientras que Naruto se quedaba ahí perturbado y desconcertado por la actitud de la mujer que descaradamente le coqueteaba a Madara y ahora se le había insinuado de un modo mucho mas descarado al final Naruto solo pudo llegar a una conclusión –algo esta muy mal con ella- si el rubio tenia toda la razón algo andaba mal con esa hermosa, sexy y desquiciada mujer.

El rubio se alejo de la edificación vagando por las ruinas de la ciudad mientras miraba al cielo la gran luna creciente que coronaba la sepulcral noche en definitiva todo parecía mucho mas calmado de lo normal, es mas el viento había dejado de soplar hacia un buen rato y el rubio juraría que no estaba solo en ese momento –seas quien seas sal de una vez- dijo con calma el rubio ojiazul mientras todo se distaba, el aire a su alrededor se calentó de sobremanera mas de 20 grados en un segundo, paso de una fresca noche a casi un caluroso día en las llanuras de Iwa, de pronto una desconocida lengua de fuego apareció ante el rubio fluyendo por el suelo casi como una serpiente en llamas mientras empezaba a brillar con fuerza antes de que estallase en un pilar brillante mientras se disipaba poco a poco revelando a la hermosa mujer de cabello rubio e hipnotizantes ojos dorados, estaba vestida con un kimono blanco que se ceñía a la perfección a su hermosa figura, no dijo nada solo bastaba con verla para saber que de hecho no se trataba de una simple mujer humana, no ella era algo mas y el rubio estaba seguro de eso había estado en compañía de muchos eres sobrenaturales como para no notar el aura que ella despedía, el aire se enfrió regresando a ser el suave y fresco viento nocturno mientras una columna plateada bajaba del cielo y dejaba caer en suelo ondas puras de aire fresco y brillo suave y tenue mientras una figura de proporciones voluptuosas como la rubia aparecía en escena era muy parecida a la otra solo que la gran diferencia eran sus ojos plateados y sus cabellos grises, el rubio la miro fijamente y lo supo ella tampoco era humana y si en ese punto ya se comenzaba a preguntar que estaba pasando después de todo el toparse con seres de esa envergadura no era algo que pasara todos los días aunque eso si al rubio le sucedía mucho eso era un hecho bien sabido, por un buen rato nadie dijo nada hasta que así pasaron mas de 10minutos en los que el silencio reino por completo –**que no vas a saludar ni a decir nada**?- dijo la mujer de cabellos grises mientras el rubio parpadeaba reaccionando ante sus palabras y claro como siempre se comportaba como un caballero  
>-ahh, lo siento… buenas noches, soy Naruto Ishura a que debo el honor de tener a dos hermosas mujeres frente a mi- decía el rubio mientras la ojiplateada sonreía y su hermana suspiraba el en persona al parecer era aun mas agradable que en su espejo espía<br>-**mucho gusto Naruto_kun yo soy Tsukuyomi y esta es mi aburrida y virginal hermana mayor Amateratsu**- el rubio se quedo helado al escuchar los nombres de esas mujeres solo con eso y su presencia lo supo eran diosas  
>-<strong>oye no me insultes así Tsukuyomi<strong> **como que aburrida**-protesto la diosa rubia mientras miraba algo indignada a su hermana que solo suspiraba y negaba a sus palabras  
>-<strong>claro que eres aburrida, siempre tan seria y responsable nunca te diviertes y no lo niegues prefieres estar vigilando el mundo que pasarla bien es mas aun eres virgen cuantos años tienes perdí la cuenta después de los primeros 5 milenios enserio hermana estas a punto de volverte una diosa solterona- <strong>el rubio tuvo una gota en la nuca al escuchar como la diosa de la luna le echaba en cara esas cosas a la ahora molesta señora del sol  
><strong>-NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS… AL MENOS YO NO SOY UNA MUJER DESEPERADA POR SEXO QUE PERDIO SU VIRGINIDAD A LOS 15 AÑOS Y DESDE ENTONCES NO HA PARADO!- <strong>la gota en la nuca de Naruto solo creció aun mas esas dos, diosas y todo actuaban como un común par de hermanas que se estaban peleando por cosas sin sentido.

Las aguas se calmaron después de que se estuvieron gritoneando por un buen rato y el rubio se tuvo que soplar todo el numerito al parecer ser tan cercanas de edad las hacia competir mucho y ciertamente eran muy opuestas tanto en su naturaleza como en su forma de ser pero en este momento eso ya no parecía importarle al rubio que solo se preguntaba el porque dos deidades estaban justo frente a el en este preciso momento, -**Naruto_kun hemos venido a ti porque estamos al tanto de lo que esta sucediendo en el mundo**- dijo la diosa rubia al tiempo que Naruto asentía hasta este momento en mas de una ocasión se pregunto donde andaban metidas las deidades que no hacían nada cuando hordas de demonios estaban comenzando a invadir el mundo pero al parecer ya se iban a meter en estos asuntos –bueno eso ahorra la explicación, supongo que vienen a preguntar por el enmascarado y compañía verdad, lo siento mis señoras pero no se donde estén metidos si pudiera les diría donde están para que de una vez los manden derechito al infierno- si Naruto estaba siendo muy directo pero para su mala fortuna estaba asumiendo cosas que de hecho no eran la verdad, ellas no estaban ahí para acabar con akatsuki después de todo ellas estaban ahí solo por el –**me temo que no entiendes Naruto_kun, no vinimos por ellos vinimos por ti mi amado y bravo guerrero ha llegado la hora de premiarte y de que pases a ocupar tu lugar en nuestras camas**- declaro la diosa de la luna mientras el rubio la miraba en shock por esas palabras y si Amateratsu se ponía bastante roja antes de gritar de nuevo pervertida a su hermana que solo se empezaba a reír al parecer le encantaba jugar con esas cosas y si Naruto la encontraba bastante agradable al ser de hecho tan juguetona y nada engreída como uno esperaría normalmente de alguien con semejante poder como el que ellas poseían –**Naruto_kun la verdadera razón por la que vinimos es para hacer un trato contigo, veras hemos observado todo lo que has hecho y déjame decirte que estoy impresionada estas en camino de volverte el ninja mas poderoso que este mundo haya visto**- el rubio se sonrojo un poco apenado por esas palabras al tiempo que la diosa de la luna solo sonreía mientras lo miraba fijamente como si lo estuviera evaluando con la mirada y ciertamente es empezaba a resultar algo extraño e incomodo pero bueno no se iba a quejar por eso después de todo se trataba de dos hermosas diosas que al parecer habían aparecido por el –me siento honrado de que piense eso Amateratsu_sama pero dudo que solo hayan venido a felicitarme por eso verdad?- si Naruto no era nada tonto y sabia a la perfección que tras la aparición de las deidades algo mas tenia que estar oculto detrás de eso –**eres muy listo Naruto_kun y nada ingenuo ves hermana te dije que el era el candidato perfecto no deberías pasar mas tiempo dudando y hazlo de una vez, es mas si quieres consejos con gusto te los doy siempre y cuando lo compartas conmigo**- la sonrisa de Tsukuyomi era enorme mientras que de nuevo Amateratsu se estaba poniendo bastante roja mientras el rubio parpadeaba confundido sin saber realmente de que estaba hablando la diosa de ojos plateados que no paraba de reír ni de mirar al rubio que al verla obtuvo como respuesta un ojo guiñado de la mujer de ojos plateados.

La seriedad regreso a la discusión mientras de nuevo la diosa rubia tomaba la palabra relatándole a Naruto el como ellas habían visto la aparición de esos seres y el como el junto a sus aliados les estaban derrotando a como salían, sin duda estaban muy informadas pero cuando le mencionaron al rubio al Leviatán el se quedo callado y tenso al parecer las suposiciones de Kanon sobre ese poderoso ser no estaban para nada equivocadas, le contaron sobre la pequeña visión de la gran guerra mostrada por el dios del tiempo que lo incluía a el luchando con todo contra la alianza maligna y su poderoso líder si valla que lo llenaron de información y todo solo para llegar al punto que mas les interesaba –**también estamos al tanto de tus ojos y del devastador poder que poseen-** la diosa de ojos dorados miro fijamente al rubio que se tenso ante a mención de su singular don para erradicara la creación misma y ciertamente no tenia intenciones de callar lo que pesaba –lo siento mucho Amateratsu_sama pero no lo usare, no quiero ser quien destruya el mundo por mas necesario que sea- el Ishura estaba muy fijo en su postura y una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de ambas mujeres mientras se miraban la una a la otra esa era precisamente la respuesta que estaban esperando de labios de Naruto quien seguía ahí de pie ahora con los brazos cruzados y negándose a machacar el mundo por mas perdido que este pudiera estar en algún momento  
>-<strong>lo sabemos, y estamos muy contentas de que no desees destruirlo todo Naruto_kun<strong>- hablo la sonriente mujer de ojos plateados mientras el rubio suspiraba al parecer ellas si comprendían su posición ante esa idea  
>-<strong>aun así tenemos que decirte que existen grandes riesgos que te pueden orillar a emplear ese poder por eso mismo hemos venido a ti con una oferta que esperamos aceptes<strong>- el rubio miro a la diosa del sol mientras esta le sonreía amigable y dulce y ciertamente el rubio se sonrojo un poco vista de ese modo era aun mas hermosa que antes  
>-que clase de oferta es esa Amateratsu_sama?- la curiosidad en el rubio era mas que evidente y era esa misma la que le orillo a preguntar sobre el mencionado presente que ellas traían para el<br>-**queremos que te conviertas en nuestro avatar**- declaro Amateratsu mientras los ojos del rubio se abrían como platos ante tales palabras  
>-su avatar, pero porque me elegirían a mi y…¿Qué es un avatar?- Naruto pregunto tontamente mientras en las nucas de las diosas aparecía una gota no esperaban que el saliera con algo así<p>

Explicaron a grandes rasgos que un avatar era el representante oficial de la deidad en cuestión en la tierra y que se encargaba de las encomiendas de las mismas, el rubio solo alzo una ceja eso para el sonaba mas que nada a un mandadero glorificado y ciertamente e no deseaba serlo por muy hermosas y perfectas que fueran a ser sus jefas –**la mejor parte es que todo avatar obtiene un presente del dios que le ha elegido y nosotras tenemos algo especial para ti**- el rubio parpadeo con curiosidad ahora si le interesaba después de todo cuantos hombre pueden decir que han recibido presentes de un par de bellas diosas, ninguno seguramente –**Naruto_kun se mi avatar, y permíteme darte mi bendición con ella tus capacidades de curación nunca mas se verán limitadas y podrás usarlas en cuantas personas quieras al mismo tiempo**- el rubio la miro con cierta emoción ese era ciertamente un presente muy sencillo pero aun así resultaba muy útil mas considerando la cantidad de heridos que iba a ver en la inminente guerra que estaba por despertar en el mundo –será un honor ser su avatar Amateratsu_sama- las mejillas de la diosa se tiñeron de rosa mientras que Tsukuyomi guardaba silencio al tiempo que miraba con emoción algo que nunca n toda su vida espero ver, su hermana emitió un ligero y tenue brillo mientras extendía sus manos y acariciaba las mejillas del Ishura que solo parpadeaba confundido con lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, despacio la diosa rubio se aproximo a el y con suavidad e inocencia unió sus labios a los del rubio asombrado mientras sentía como una misteriosa energía corría por su cuerpo mientras el calor de la bella mujer de ojos dorados se extendía por su cuerpo mientras sus brazos rodeaban por la cintura a la hermosa mujer que se perdía en la sensación al tiempo que sus manos abrazaban al rubio por el cuello mientras tímidamente a lengua del rubio se colaba en la boca de la diosa enfrascándose en un suave y lento jugueteo bucal –**EJEM digo si quieren privacidad deberían irse a un cuarto hermana**- de inmediato se separaron mientras la diosa rubia se ponía bastante roja y el Ishura se quedaba pasmado se sentí a un poco diferente pero sobre todo se sentía muy contento por lo que acababa de hacer con la hermosa deidad que ahora mismo no tenia valor para mirarlo a la cara después de todo se trenzaron ene so casi 3 minutos cuando el poceros para lo de su bendición no duro mas de 10 segundos, Tsukuyomi se poso entonces frente al rubio sonriéndole amorosamente al tiempo que Naruto solo a miraba fijamente antes de que ella hablara y alzara su mano mostrando en ella una hermosa llave plateada con el kanji de la luna en la base de la misma –**esta es la llave de mi reino, nunca nadie la ha tenido, es un lugar hermoso y perfecto tanto como el paraíso mismo y ahora te la entrego a ti Naruto_kun podrás entrar en el cuando gustes ahí encontraras la biblioteca mas grande de la creación con todas las técnicas ninja habidas y por haber además de libros de historia de todas las eras de la tierra, el conocimiento es poder y yo te doy la llave de todo el conocimiento del mundo**- la coloco en la mano del rubio que la miro brillar suavemente mientras se funcia en su mano casi como si se estuvieran volviendo uno solo al tiempo que los ojos de Tsukuyomi se abrían de sorpresa, el rubio no tuvo oportunidad de decir gracias cuando ya estaba trenzado en otro apasionado beso cortesía de la diosa de ojos plateados que le abrazaba con fuerza mientras se rozaba contra el en un claro intento por despertar su pasión cosa que con lo que le había pasado hacia un rato era mas que posible.  
>-<strong>tenemos que irnos Naruto_kun pelea duro y no dejes que la maldad gane<strong>- le alentó Amateratsu mientras tenia bien agarrada del brazo a su hermana a la que tuvo que despegar del rubio a la fuerza  
><strong>-recuerda que puedes ir a mi recinto cuando gustes, te estaré esperando Naruto_kun<strong>- la sensualidad en esas palabras hizo al rubio sonrojarse un poco aunque eso si de que le dieron ganas de ir se las dieron.

Las diosas se desvanecieron en un brillo de luz mientras el rubio se quedaba ahí de pie mirando como a lo lejos el sol comenzaba a salir a la distancia mientras su calor le comenzaba a bañar y escuchaba como esa suave voz susurraba en el viento –**donde estés, cuando estés, mi luz siempre brillara para ti Naruto_kun**- el rubio solo pudo sonreír al escuchar las palabras de Amateratsu en el aire antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar de regreso al bunker mas decidido que nunca a derrotar a sus enemigos aunque eso si aun se tocaba los labios –porque el besarlas seme hizo tan familiar- se decía con intriga el ninja ojiazul sin saber que de hecho en otra vida solo los labios de una diosa habían tocado los suyos; el sol ya brillaba poco a poco sobre el mundo mientras que un hombre de sonrisa mas que demencial despertaba y con calma subía a su gran ave de plumas negras mientras emprendían el viaje, si no había complicaciones esa misma noche la capital de hi no kuni habría de desaparecer del mapa.

* * *

><p>Y asi es como se cierra la semana, espero que el capitulo les gustara porque la verdad yo me la pase de maravilla escribiéndole y si no hubo mucha acción pero oigan tenemos que descansar después de todo creo que los arcos de acción vana a ser mas largos cada vez, ahora Naruto recibió la bendición de la diosas parece que el cristal quiere a izanami para el y ella en el makai siente como si su amado orion estuviera vivo si solo supiera, y que tal el rubio tuvo un ligero encuentro con Azula y si esa mujer es muy… singular<br>_solo singular… esta mas loca que una cabra (el autor sonríe)  
>si esa mujer no se si quiere a Madara o a el (el autor asiente)<br>aunque lo de las diosas se llevo el capitulo (el autor sonríe y asiente)  
>soy yo o Amateratsu disfruto demasiado del beso (las 4 miran al autor)<br>_si es probable que si lo disfrutara de mas no creen

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: interesantes palabras las de Azula no creen?


	217. c214: Cae el fuego

Hola a todo mundo bien primero que nada una disculpa pero el viernes se me paso decirles que me iba a tomar un pequeño puente vacacional y por eso no subí capitulo ayer pero bueno ya sabes como dicen por ahí mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso jeje bueno como no tengo mucho que decir solo que me sirvieron mis mini vacaciones pasaremos a lo que sigue los reviews  
><strong>X-Predator<strong>:si ya es su avatar aunque eso no implica que valla a haber algo entre ellos jejeje... eso no me lo creo ni yo  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:de hecho tengo algo planeado con el harem del rubuio lo tenia previsto desde hace tiempo y lo implenetare mas sdelante ahora con respecto a lo de la actitud espera a que el orion que lleva adentro comienze a aflorar  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:es verdad va a terminar como guren bienatada y suplicando mas "castigo" de su naruto sama  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:es verdad sanada ya esta empezando a ser un poco monoto alguien tiene que ponerle un alto y si solo ellos sirven para apoyar a naruto y si tienes razon con lo que pasa con naruko y lo del ente ya veras que salio jejeje  
><strong>alex<strong>:si azula esa muy loca de seguro le caeria tan bien a rei y si pobre izanami ella sufriendo tiene que saber que orion reencarno  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:si naruto controla muchos tipos de fuego y si azula se puede quedar como el perro de las dos tortas y si ya se necesitaba a las diosas  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:jeje creeme no eres el unico que desea esa pelea  
><strong>Lunna Salvatore<strong>: gracias por leer y mas por decir eso jeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:es verda azula y tsukuyomi son muy coquetas y eso encanta a mas de uno amaterartsu es un dulce e nocente niña y si izanami es de naruto solo que ninguno lo sabe aun jeje  
><strong>carleshon<strong>:lo siento ya me ecarrere y ahora no creopoder parar  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si ya es avatar y ni la juventud le quito el dolor a onoki  
>bien con esto resuelto saltemosal capitlo de hoy que espero les guste mucho jejeje mas por el final<br>_ahora mas que nunca quiero leer el cap (el autor sonríe)  
>es verdad ya hacia falta (el autor asiente)<br>me pregunto que pasara hoy (mira al autor)  
>me pregunto si habrá algo de acción (el autor sonríe) <em>  
>si quieren saber tienen que leer jejeje<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 214: Cae el fuego<strong>

El rubio deambulaba por los pasillos del enorme bunker en el país del rayo mientras mediaba en su reciente encuentro con aquellas deidades, la verdad nunca espero llegar a conocer a un par de hermosas diosas como aquellas pero lo mas inquietante era la sensación que le inundaba en ese mismo momento, era algo bastante inusual casi como un sentimiento de familiaridad que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera en la presencia de las bijus dada su relación previa con Natsumi llego a sentir lo mismo que cuando conoció a esas hermosas mujeres ni menos cuando estas le besaron hubo algo en ese momento algo en esos roces y en esa pasión, sin duda algo en suave y dulce beso de Amaterartsu despertó en el una sensación de paz y calor muy inexplicables quizá atribuible a su condición como la diosa del sol, pero en cambio la pasión y el deseo de Tsukiyomi movió su corazón y acelero su sangre bombeándola hacia cierta parte de su anatomía como si se alistara para una sesión tan prolongada e intensa como pocas hubiera sentido en su vida, si ese hermoso par de diosas despertaron en el sensaciones inexplicables pero sobretodo despertaron en el una sensación de familiaridad mas que extraña  
>-<em>quizá se debe a que ya has estado en presencia de un dios Naruto_sama<em>- decía una calmada Kurayami en la mente del rubio que se quedaba quieto y pensativo  
>-no estoy seguro dudo que el Shinigami me despierte algo parecido a lo que ellas despertaron- internamente las 3 conciencias imaginaron a un enternecido y dulce rubio a un costado del tenebroso dios de la muerte<br>-_**brrrrr eso seria casi como lo de Lee y Gai nunca mas lo sugieras espadita**_- la hollow interna se estremeció al mismo tempo que los otros dos esa imagen mental era algo que por supuesto no deseaban tener presentes.

En un sitio oscuro y apartado un aludido ser gobernante de la muerte se sentía aludido aunque claro en este momento estaba mucho mas interesado en lo que su bola de cristal suspendida en una cadavérica y esquelética mano le mostro hacia unos instantes, justo como esperaba las dos diosas habían realizado sus elecciones y el ahora mismo estaba cómodamente sentado frente a su escritorio mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados y pensaba en las cosas pertinentes a sus planes e ideas –**ellas son tan fáciles de guiar jejejeje**- se reía de sus propias palabras antes de cerrar los ojos y entregarse a los placeres que la hermosa mujer entre sus piernas le estaba brindando –**aun no entiendo porque dejas que esto ocurra Shinigami_kun**- dijo la señora del destino antes de que el cadavérico dios extendiera una de sus manos para acariciar suavemente una de sus mejillas mientras la alzaba del suelo y la sentaba sobre sus piernasrozándose suavemente contra la intimidad descubierta de la sonrojada diosa del destino que solo apretaba los labios para no dejar salir los dulces gemidos de su garganta  
>-<strong>de hecho es muy simple mi hermosa princesa, estoy casi seguro de que nuestro odiado enemigo tratara de hacer suya a Izanami_sama<strong>- las palabras del dios dejaron a la hermosa mujer con un gesto de total incredulidad  
>-<strong>eso no debe pasar tienes una idea de lo que ocurriría si eso pasara, el se podría adueñar de un poder que rivaliza con el de Izanagi_sama<strong>- el dios dela muerte solo asintió a sus palabras mientras sonreía de nuevo al contemplar su grandioso plan  
><strong>-lo se, por es que conserve parte del alma de Orión y me dedique a colectarla en su totalidad cada chispa, cada fibra, cada partícula de ella fue condensada y colocada en su espada, cuando Naruto nació fue la espada la que lo eligió para ser la reencarnación de su portador<strong>- las cejas de la señora del destino se alzaron ante las palabras de su amante ciertamente era algo que ya suponía aunque claro nunca llego a confirmarlo… hasta ese momento  
>-<strong>no comprendo, porque te dedicaste a reencarnarlo ese no es tu deber es deber de tus subalternos además que ganas con revivir al mortal que mas odia Izanagi_sama, si el llega a despertar y lo ve va a tratar de matarlo de nuevo y después vendría por ti por revivirlo<strong>- la preocupación en su voz era mas que palpable mientras que el dios de la muerte solo le sonreía con complicidad asintiendo a cada una de sus palabras  
>-<strong>la clave aquí es Izanami_sama, se que lo notaste como yo, los besos de Amaterasu y Tsukoyimi removieron los recuerdos de su alma, en cuanto la vea y en cuanto sienta su presencia su cuerpo ardera de amor por ella y correrá a sus brazos y estoy mas que seguro que ella hará lo mismo en cuanto pueda, el corazón humano de Naruto es la clave, el amor los hace tan fuertes si antes siendo poco mas que un mortal logro rasguñar a Izanagi_sama que crees que le haría ahora que el tratara de matar a su amada diosa y no solo a ella estoy seguro de que se encolerizara tanto que tratara de matar a todas sus mujeres dime…¿Qué crees que pasaría?<strong>- el dios de la muerte sonrió malévolamente mientras la diosa se quedaba callada.

No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que iba a ocurrir si el mencionado dios despertaba y trataba de destruir de nuevo a su esposa y su amante era mas que claro que Naruto lucharía contra el para salvar a todas sus mujeres después de todo ya sabia lo que era perderlo todo una vez, lucharía con fuerza y sin duda considerando el poder que estaba obtenido iba a causarle muchos problemas al dios porque como dicen por ahí la fe mueve montañas, pero la voluntad mas si la impulsa el amor puede derribar lo que sea, es mas esas eran las palabras grabadas en su espada y si de algo presumía el rubio que no fuera su poder era de su infranqueable voluntad, -**sin duda lucharan, pero un mortal no puede derrotar a un dios y lo sabes**- la deidad del destino hablo con calma mirando al hombre regente de la muerte mientras este de nuevo esbozaba una sonrisa mortal y peligrosa al tiempo que asentía a las palabras de ella –**claro que lo se, pero cuando el momento llegue Naruto ya no va a ser mas un mortal**- la sonrisa del Shinigami era enorme tanto que la diosa del destino se bajo de sus piernas y se sentó sobre el escritorio mirándole fijamente al tiempo que meditaba en las acciones que ocurrían en ese preciso momento –**Susanoo tiene razón esas creando otro monstruo como el que creo Izanagi, debo recordarte que fue lo que paso con el Shinigami_kun**- las palabras de la diosa fueron directas y claras mas su rostro serio dejaron al dios de la muerte calado al tiempo que asentía a sus palabras, como olvidar el pequeño experimento del dios mayor después de todo aun estaba con vida y ahora amenazaba su existencia con una fuerza y alcances que nunca ninguno de ellos espero y claro ni como reclamarle a su superior el solo sugerirle que se equivocaba acarreaba la destrucción tal y como le paso al dios de la justicia que le sugirió que permitir la venganza estaba mal, después de eso del pobre no quedo ni el polvo **–lo se pero yo no estoy creando un monstruo, no le di el poder solo porque quise, lo hago ganárselo poco a poco para que entienda las consecuencias, le he colocado clavos emocionales a su parte mas humana usando a sus mujeres, tu debes entender que no creo un monstruo… yo creo un titán**- la sonrisa del dios de la muerte era enorme mientras terminaba de decir esas palabras pero de nuevo la diosa del destino se le quedo viendo directamente a la cara mientras procesaba sus palabras  
>-<strong>un titán? Debo recordarte lo que paso con los titanes de la leyenda Shinigami_kun?<strong>-la diosa le miro calma al tiempo que el hombre solo asentía a sus palabras mientras su sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios  
><strong>- no es necesario, lo se a la perfección pero dame algo de crédito mi princesa, ya tengo previsto algo así, tengo mi seguro por si el llegara a querer revelarse contra<strong> **mi**- su sonrisa se torno algo tétrica y malévola al tiempo que la deidad del destino solo alzaba una ceja  
>-<strong>es un plan muy elaborado pero dime porque deseas acabar con Izanagi_sama<strong>- la pregunta era sin duda la que el dios de la muerte había estado esperando y con total calma solo miro al rostro de la diosa frente a el  
><strong>-es un egocéntrico bastardo, que me mando a este trabajo sin posibilidad de salir de aquí mas que cuando hay reunión o me invocan lo que es muy contado, además su trabajo deja mucho que desear el mundo estaría en mejores manos si fuéramos tu y yo quienes mandáramos aquí-<strong>la sonrisa del dios de la muerte se plasmo en los labios de la hermosa diosa frente a el antes de que ella lo besara suavemente  
>-<strong>es el destino que tu y yo gobernemos juntos mi amor<strong>- se besaron con mas pasión mientras de nuevo el Shinigami la cargaba dirigiéndose a su recamara después de todo tenían asuntos que atender ahí adentro.

De regreso al mundo humano cierto rubio estaba aun deambulando por la base subterránea mientras pensaba en los hechos que estaban envolviendo al mundo de algo estaba seguro nada iba a ser fácil de ahora en adelante, paseaba por los pasillos oscuros cuando el sonido agitado de la respiración llamo su atención y curioso como siempre fue se dedico a fisgonear por una rendija en la perta entreabierta solo para ver a cierta autoproclamada princesa sobre su cama con las piernas abiertas, el rostro rojo y la mano en cierta parte de su cuerpo, si en definitiva Azula era alguien muy interesante ya que ni se molesto en cerrar su puerta para dedicarse a esas cosas, -no es bueno espiar Naruto- el rubio se giro horrorizado por la sepulcral voz a su espalda y si se topo con un estoico y calmado Madara que estaba tan calmado y campante como siempre al tiempo que el rubio solo parpadeaba disculpándose por andar de mirón –un segundo… que se supone que hacías tu en este lugar en este momento- una de las cejas del rubio se alzo mientras el hombre pelinegro no le respondía y se alejaba a paso lento por los pasillos y si el rubio se lo volvió a preguntar si acaso todos los ninjas poderosos y legendarios eran unos pervertidos… seguramente si; el sol comenzaba a despuntar a la distancia sobre las montañas en el horizonte y sobre el país del fuego un grupo de anbus de la aldea de la hoja regresaban de su misión en la frontera, por fortuna la persona que les contrato no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban en este momento –taichou vamos a la capital verdad- dijo uno de los hombres enmascarados a su líder con mascara de tigre que asentía a sus palabras mientras apretaban en paso dirigiéndose al sitio mencionado sin sospechar que calmado y deambulando por los bosques se aproximaba un calmado asesino que si estaba de muy buen humor esta mañana, si bien su buitre se esfumo cuando Sanada se lo pidió dejando a una buena distancia el caminar tan calmado y relajado por los grandes bosques le resultaba mas que entretenido después de todo al final del sendero que estaba recorriendo una gran capital le estaba esperando para ser destruida –(me pregunto si esos famosos guardias del feudal son tan poderoso como dicen por ahí)-se preguntaba el poderoso hombre mientras a la distancia podía admirar los grandes muros externos de la ciudad con su puesto de vigilancia a la entrada del mismo, Sanada esbozo una sonrisa al parecer entrar en ese sitio iba a ser como siempre bastante sencillo  
>-alto extranjero, quien diablos eres?- dijo el enorme guardia interponiéndose en el camino del asesino que sinceramente tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarlo a la cara<br>-soy solo un viajero en busca de un sitio donde descansar- le respondió el usuario de viento al prominente hombre que solo alzo una ceja mientras lo examinaba detenidamente  
>-adelante y que tengas una buena estadía – se movió a un lado dejándole entrar mientras que Sanada le sonreía al tiempo que caminaba despacio<br>-(igual que siempre montón de papanatas)- la sonrisa de Sanada creció aun mas mientras la ciudad se abría delante de el.

Una cadena aprecio de lanada enroscándose en el torso de Sanada mientras este giraba la cabeza solo para ver a aquel corpulento guardia sosteniéndola con calma mientras el usuario de viento le miraba con curiosidad –no nos creíste tan idiotas verdad akatsuki… o prefieres que te llamemos Sanada- y el hombre la jalo con fuerza sacándolo de la ciudad mientras el hombre en el aire solo sonreía al parecer o se estaba volviendo famoso o estaban en verdad preparados por los informes de Konoha cual fuera la situación el se iba a divertir y mucho en ese momento, aterrizo sobre sus pies mientras otros dos guardias salían de la nada trazando sellos a toda velocidad mientras sus pechos se inflaban y grandes bolas de fuego volaban desde ellos contra el hombre que solo sonrió, un estallido de viento se dejo sentir y si bien las bolas de fuego estallaron en lenguas de flamas colosales el mismo viento las alejo del hombre agresor que solo escucho esa dulce melodía –aaaaaaahhhhhh- uno de los guardias no alcanzo a reaccionar y termino en vuelto en flamas sojas e intensas que lo quemaban con vida mientras el atacante jalaba la cadena, el corpulento guardia salió volando contra el mientras Sanada saltaba al aire con su pie lleno de viento, una patada directa a la cara del tipo le destrozo el rostro mientras el se desplomaba en el suelo herido y con el rostro hundido al tiempo que el hombre sonreía con maldad, el otro guardia escupió una bola de fuego al cielo que estallo con fuerza mientras el aun atado Sanada le miraba con calma –ahora todos saben que estas aquí- declaro el guardia mientras el agresor solo esbozo una delgada y cruel sonrisa al tiempo que el guardia le miraba con duda después de todo le había arruinado el elemento sorpresa –eso solo lo va a hacer mas divertido- Sanada jalo aire como aspiradora atrayendo al guarda contra el antes de extender su pierna en línea recta y como si fuera un taladro fijo le golpeo en el vientre despedazándolo en cientos de pedazos que salpicaron por todos lados al tiempo que Sanada miraba detenidamente la cadena que le envolvía, era bastante larga y parecía tener sellos a todo lo largo de la misma sin mencionar claro que su viento no la había podido cortar a pesar de que le golpeo de lleno, -este es mi día de suerte… esta cosa debe estar hecha de mitril puro jejejeje- se soltó de la cadena examinándola con calma mientras la sostenía en sus manos al tiempo que su chakra la recorría con calma eslabón por eslabón –por allá esta el sujeto ataquen!-y los guardias de la ciudad se lanzaron contra el a toda velocidad mientras Sanada esbozaba una sonrisa por demás malévola, alzo la cadena al viento casi como si fuera un látigo de metal, le infundio de chakra mientras los sellos brillaban en ella y la lanzaba al frente, de manera asombrosa la cadena se alargo mas de 5 veces su largo original al tiempo que caía en el suelo entre los guardias que miraban horrorizados como la larga línea de hierro giraba con fuerza volviéndose un embudo de aire que los succiono al tiempo que los despedazaba con facilidad mientras que los civiles miraban horrorizados como el torbellino rojizo se alzaba al aire antes de que los pedazos de los hombres volaran por todos lados al tiempo que la cadena volvía a su largo original enroscándose por completo en el brazo derecho de un sonriente Sanada –si es justo como dicen estas cosas se alargan de acuerdo al chakra que uno les inyecte y pensar que una basura como tu tenia un juguete como este, no te preocupes lo cuidare muy bien jajajajajajaja- y el asesino entro a la ciudad con calma.

Las personas corrían aterradas mientras las sirenas de alarma resonaban por los altavoces y los guardias les indicaban por donde escapar al tiempo que de nuevo los hombre s comenzaban a rodear al sonriente Sanada, le apuntaban con arcos y flechas sin mencionar claro las lanzas y demás armas punzocortantes que portaban en ese momento, debían de ser las de 20 los hombres que le rodeaban y exigían su rendición –rendirme o matarlos difícil decisión… nah creo que los matare a todos- Sanada comenzó a girar a toda velocidad mientras el viento jalaba todo con fuerza mientras que el colosal tornado aparecía girando violento y agresivo mientras que en su interior Sanada solo sonreía al ver a los guardias volando en el aire antes de despedazarse bajo el poderoso vendaval que el estaba dejando sentir sobre la ciudad –es un maldito… saca a los civiles de aquí yo me hago cargo- dijo uno de los afamados guardianes del feudal de hecho el mas poderoso de todos de nombre Ginzo mientras caminaba despojándose de los protectores de sus brazos quedando solo con el peto tradicional de la guardia de la capital al tiempo que empezaba a correr contra el poderoso tornado salto al aire dejándose atrapar mientras Sanada lo tachaba de suicida o así fue hasta que el hombre se rodeo de fuego volviéndose una gigantesca bala de flamas candentes que al golpear el tornado estallo con fuerza en un pilar de fuego que se retorció con fuerza antes de que Ginzo cayera al suelo ileso al igual que Sanada que solo tenia una ligera quemadura en una de sus mangas  
>-esta camisa… era mi favorita y tu la acabas de arruinar- pronuncio el asesino al tiempo que disparaba sin sello alguno una colosal bala de aire que el hombre de la nación de fugo repelió con un anillo de fuego salido de su boca que al golpear la bala la disolvió en el aire<br>-tengo la ventaja elemental malnacido… ahora muere, Katon: karyundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- y escupió con fuerza el colosal réptil de flamas que envolvió al poderos Sanada.

Los espectadores miraban maravillados como Ginzo no dejaba de soplar el fuego quemante que carbonizaba todo a su paso mientras poco a poco cerraba la boca dejando el fuego extinguirse solo para abrir los ojos aterrado al ver a un ileso Sanada en el suelo como si nada hubiera pasado –eso…eso no es posible ningún jutsu de viento puede protegerte de un ataque de este tamaño a tal distancia- decía en completo shock antes de que Sanada desenrollara la cadena lanzándola al frente , Ginzo salto para eludirla pero una fuerza invisible lo sujeto con fuerza jalándolo hacia Sanada quien con facilidad alzaba la cadena llena de aire en una espiral asesina que se enrosco alrededor del hombre oprimiéndole con fuerza mientras los eslabones llenos de viento le perforaban la carne al tiempo que su sangre manchaba el suelo Y sanada se carcajeaba aunque no se escuchaba su risa, lo jalo por el suelo despacio hasta que pudo colocar uno de sus pies sobre su pecho y el hombre lo sintió no podía respirar es mas sentís como si los pulmones le fueran a estallar y claro todo se normalizo de golpe mientras que la voz de Sanada finalmente se volvía a escuchar –la ventaja elemental me viene valiendo un reverendo cacahuate, mas con mi bello escudo de vacio, sabes solo creo una atmosfera de aire condensado a mi alrededor seguida de una burbuja de vacio, sin aire el fuego no arde y nada de ese odioso elemento me puede tocar pero sabes también tiene otras aplicaciones-el aire se volvió turbio mientras que el hombre de nuevo lo sentía ya no había aire a su alrededor y lo que era peor no había presión alguna, sus ojos comenzaron a saltarse al tiempo que su pecho se inflaba y paso, el cráneo le reventó al tiempo que sus costillas se destrozaban y los pulmones de despedazaban dentro de su caja torácica destrozada mientras el escudo de vacio se desvanecía –jajajajaja también sirve como un excelente jutsu de asesinato a corta distancia jajajajajajaja- las personas viron horrorizadas como ese poderoso hombre asesinaba a su mejor guerrero mientras la cadena se enroscaba en su brazo de nuevo y el miraba a su alrededor con una mueca de aburrimiento y molestia –no no no no no, quien diseño esta ciudad no sabia nada de feng shui esa torre de allá queda mejor por acá… basho tenin- y apretó el puño señalándole mientras la torre se desprendía de su base y se arrastraba por el suelo destrozando casas y edificios al tiempo que se posaba sobre una escuela que de inmediato se demolía bajo la presión del jutsu, -y que es eso de construir una ciudad tan alta debería estar hundida en el suelo…-una sonrisa perversa y malévola adorno la cara de Sanada antes de pronuncias sus dos nuevas palabras favoritas –Shinra Tensei- y detono con fuerza.

El equipo anbu a la distancia lo sintió todo, el poderoso chakra que se dejaba sentir en la ciudad mientras las vidas se extinguían a toda velocidad –alguien ataca la capital mas aprisa- ordeno el hombre con mascara de tigre mientras todo el equipo aceleraba el paso mas que listos a ayudar antes de que la burbuja de choque apareciera a la distancia -¡que diablos es eso!- grito un anbu con mascara de pájaro antes de que la onda destructiva los alcanzara devastando todo el bosque mientras el sonido de la destrucción se mezclaba con los gritos de las personas al morir bajo tan demoledor ataque que cegaba miles de vidas en un instante mientras su onda demoledora lanzaba cientos de escombros al aire mientras que los anbu se refugiaban detrás un muro de roca que bloqueaba el poderoso ataque del enemigo al tiempo que los cuerpos triturados comenzaban a llover del cielo casi como si de una lluvia de cadáveres se tratara, ninguno de los anbu dijo nada mientras miraban como los escombros y cuerpos sin vida seguían cayendo a su alrededor –vamos por el enemigo!- ordeno el anbu tigre mientras los 5 subordinados de mascaras de pájaro, oso, castor, caballo y venado asentían a sus ordenes y corrían hacia la zona de la devastación en una formación sencilla de hilera en diagonal con su líder hasta el frente, llegaron al principio del cráter solo para ver todo destrozado mientras Sanada estaba tan calmado y sereno al centro del mismo con sus ojos cerrados y con una gran sonrisa, abrió los ojos antes de dirigir su mirada en su dirección sin dejar de sonreír y empezó a gritar  
>-¡se tardaron demasiado, los esperaba hace como 5 minutos lo siento pero me aburrí y tuve que destruir la ciudad para apresurarlos jajajajajaja!- el anbu pájaro quiso saltar al ataque pero e líder del grupo alzo el brazo deteniéndole en su intento<br>-es mas poderoso que nosotros solo nos queda atacar en conjunto y esperar que se confía y nos deje una apertura, si las cosas se ven insalvables que el mas sano escape a Konoha y lleve la noticia- ordeno con calma mientras los anbu asentían a sus palabras y Sanada pateaba una pierda algo aburrido  
>-¡oigan me van a seguir ignorando o tengo que ir por ustedes no ya se… mejor que el castorcito venga a mi- y e enemigo alzo la mano izquierda señalando al anbu que le miraba con duda<p>

-basho tenin- y el anbu no pudo resistirse la misteriosa e invisible fuerza le jalo con poder sobrehumano por el aire mientras sus compañeros miraban impotentes como si amigo volaba por el aire a toda velocidad incapaz de defenderse al tiempo que la mano derecha de Sanada se llenaba de viento asemejando una garra demoniaca –aaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggg- el anbu castor se desplomo al suelo mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo a toda velocidad y los otros anbu miraban horrorizados como el brazo ensangrentado de Sanada sostenía en todo lo alto el corazón recién arrancado del hombre –lindo pero no me gustan los corazones prefiero el hígado encebollado- y apretó la mano con fuerza destrozando el órgano vital mientras los anbu lo sentían en el aire soplaba un olor muy especifico, era el olor de la muerte despedido por ese hombre malévolo y sonriente, los anbu miraron a su capitán que solo asintió era momento de atacar a toda velocidad, el oso dio un paso al frente mientras trazaba sellos y del suelo brotaban cientos de serpientes de roca que se alzaban al aire antes de caer como estacas asesinas sobre Sanada que con facilidad las esquivaba saltando a un costado justo a donde ya le esperaba el anbu caballo con una bola de fuego mas que lista, la soplo con fuerza mientras Sanada saltaba al aire solo para verse flanqueado por los anbus pájaro y ciervo que lanzaban una lluvia de shurikens y kunais contra el al tiempo que giraba con velocidad repeliendo todo antes de que picas de roca salieran del sitio donde el tigre estaba golpeando con el puño mientras que Sanada aterrizaba a la distancia con una gran sonrisa –nada mal buen trabajo de equipo pero con eso no ganaran y lo saben jajajajaja- sus carcajadas calaron hondo en el escuadrón anbu mientras que el líder miraba el enemigo con seriedad y calma –lo sabemos… por eso es un emboscada- dijo con simpleza mientras el suelo bajo Sanada se hundía como si de arenas movedizas se tratara, antes de saber nada ya estaba hundido hasta las rodillas mientras de nuevo las serpientes de roca se lanzaban contra el con notas explosivas en las cabezas mientras que el hombre les miraba molesto, un estallido de aire lo disparo al cielo mientras las serpientes caían con fuerza estallado unas tras otras como si de un bombardero se tratase mientras el suelo se destrozaba bajo las inclementes explosiones al tiempo que Sanada miraba todo desde el aire al tiempo que miraba todo con cierta molestia  
>-(no lo hacen tan mal… pero yo soy mejor)- pensaba el hombre en el cielo.<p>

El anbu tigre le miro en el aire mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y lanzaba un colosal dragón de viento que se dejaba caer sobre el anbu oso, trato de cubrirse pero le cayo con demasiado poder golpeando el suelo frente al anbu que salió despedido por la onda de viento que destrozo todo al golpear el suelo, en el aire mientras caía alzo las manos conjurando su mas flamante poder, el suelo crujió con fuerza mientras dos grandes bloques de roca que avanzando por el suelo le aplastaron con fuerza mientras el anbu gritaba de dolor al sentirse compactado sin piedad mientras que Sanada aterrizaba en el suelo mirando con calma al resto de los ninjas de la hoja mientras esbozaba esa enorme y malévola sonrisa –bueno creo que sigue el pajarito madrugador- recito el sonriente hombre mientras lanzaba delgadas cuchillas de viento que barrían con el suelo haciendo al mencionado anbu saltar al viento para eludir su ataque lastima que eso era lo que el buscaba la cadena se lanzo en el aire girando sobre si misma mientras golpeaba al ninja con fuerza justo en el pecho, le atravesó de lado a lado salpicando la sangre por todos lados al tiempo que el hombre lo alzaba en el aire junto a la cadena lanzándolo contra el anbu tigre que recibió el cuerpo agonizante de su compañero como si fuese un misil al tiempo que sus otros subalternos no lo soportaban –eres un bastardo!- grito el vendado mientras se lanzaba contra el sonriente Sanada que solo alzo una mano al aire cuando los dos anbu estuvieron en rango, el viento ascendió como una licuadora gigante reduciéndolos en cosa de segundos a trozos sangrantes y mutilados de seres humanos, solo entonces fijo su atención en el capital del equipo –bien parece que me quede solo con el lindo gatito jajajaja- y se lanzo contra el disparándole una bala de aire directo al rostro.

La barrera se alzo a toda prisa deteniendo el ataque del enemigo mientras este miraba como las astillas volaban por todos lados –madera?- se pregunto con calma antes de que el suelo temblara bajo las cientos de espigas de madera que se alzaban del suelo tratando de empalarle a toda velocidad pero de nuevo Sanada las esquivaba saltando hasta posarse sobre los escombros de una casa, al mismo tiempo la cúpula de madera se abría revelando al anbu tigre frente a el –creí que solo los senju podían usar madrea en fin veamos que tan solido es este elemento- y Sanada salió disparado contra el hombre que trazando sellos evoco un gigantesco dragón de madera que se lanzo contra el sonriente agresor que envolviéndose en viento se volvió a si mismo una cortadora gigante de madera, giro sobre su mismo mientras el dragón se lo tragaba con fuerza antes de estallar en cientos de pedazos y astillas mientras el anbu tigre recibía el poderoso golpe en el rostro, voló por el aire unos metros antes de azotar contra el mismo mientras su mascara se caía en pedazos revelando el rostro de un hombre de facciones serias y patillas algo grandes de su nariz goteaba algo de sangre al tiempo que Sanada solo sonreía –esperaba mas de un anbu pero bueno supondré que tu me sirves después de todo eres el único que queda jajajajaja- sujeto una de las estacas de madera tras desprenderla del suelo y jalándole con el basho tenin lo atrajo hasta si –aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh- la estaca le atravesó de lado a lado uno de sus hombros mientras Sanada la retorcía en su carne antes de azotarlo y sujetándole del rostro lo estrello contra el suelo de nuca al piso  
>-dile a Naruto que estoy aburrido de esperar, que si quiere acabar con esto que me busque o voy a destrozar cada capital y aldea de este mundo hasta que venga a mi, dile que lo esperare… donde el viento canta y susurra sin descanso- y le azoto la cabeza de nuevo contra el suelo dejándole inconsciente mientras se alejaba despacio después de todo su desafío ya había sido arrojado.<p>

* * *

><p>Y el capitulo ha terminado espero que les halla gustado porque la verdad me la pae bien al escribirlo hacia algo de tiempo que no le dedicaba casi todo un capitulo a nuestro asesino favorito y claro tambien supimos al fin lo que esta tramando el shinigami que creo mas de uno lo podía ver venir desde lejos y si Naruto lo ha confirmado al parecer todo ninja legendario es o fue un pervertido en su momento<br>_nunca lo espere de Madara (el autor asiente)  
>bueno considerando lo que hablaba con el shodaime (la otra asiente a eso)<br>a mi me intereso mas lo del shinigami (mira al autor que sonríe)  
>y lo del final donde lo dejas creo que ya se acerca esa lucha no (mira al autor con emoción)<br>_es verdad esa lucha esta cada vez mas cerca

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho ycompañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con el reto de sanada?


	218. C215 El clan florece

Hola gente como les va, espero que bien y si ha llegado el momento de que este fic se actualice y como vimos en el pasado sanada ya lanzo su desafío esperemos que no pase mucho tiempo antes de que Naruto le responda y se agarren a golpes pero claro algunas cosas han de pasar antes como lo que viene en el capitulo de hoy pero antes pasemos a los reviews

**LeNashSkoll**: asi sera solo cundo quiera devastarlo todo creeme mas co su jutsu definitivo que estoy ideando jejeje, lo de izanami y naruto gobernando todo seria un buen final verdad en cuanto a lo d ela postada no te olvides que esa cosa absorbia chakra si esas flamas eran evocadas no quierno ni imaginar que habria pasado si absorvia un poder como ese ademas dudo que esa cosa tuviera un alma que quemar en cuanto a lo de sanada si eso pasa donde queda el chiste de la batalla?  
><strong>alex<strong>:la lucha de sanada ya viene se ve en el horizonte y si cuando el rubio recupere los recuerdos de orion y se acuerde de que le hizo izanagi a su izanami_chan jejeje algo muy alo le va a pasar a ese disque dios  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:si tenzou aparecio porque necesitaba alguien que sobreviviera y es verdad no es nada para el poderoso sanada  
><strong>El ange de la oscuridad<strong>:es verdad si sanda muere el cristal perdera uno de sus ases y en cuanto a lo de naruto como un titan quien sabe si eso le saldra bien al shinigami  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:es verdad azula es una exibicionista jeje y s alguien debe parar a sanada ya en cuanto a lo del shinigami si eso es lo que el planea  
><strong>X-Predator<strong>:si es bueno estar de regreso y es verdad sanada no le tiene iedad ni compasion a nada ni nadie  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: eso es lo que quiere hacer de el el shinigami increibleverd? y si algo se trae el dios de la muerte entre manos  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si como sera que lo puede controlar ni idea y si el deafio ha sido lanzado al fin

con los reviews respondidos solo me resta decir que es tiempo de leer  
><em>me pregunto que pasa hoy (mira al autor)<br>supongo que Naruto vuelve a Konoha (el autor se queda callado)  
>me pregunto si de nuevo saldrá sanada matando (mira la pantalla)<br>quien sabe a lo mejor si para presionar mas a Naruto a buscarlo (el autor solo sonríe)  
><em>si quieren saber que pasa hoy, tiene que leer jeje disfruten el capitulo

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 215: El clan florece<strong>

Dolor y humillación era todo lo que el único anbu sobreviviente podía sentir en ese momento, todo su escuadrón había sido borrado de la faz de la tierra por un solo hombre… un poderosísimo hombre que con una calma y una demencial sonrisa les asesino uno tras otro sin consideraciones ni calma es mas los acabo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo que era mucho mas impresionante considerando el hecho de que eran de los mejores grupos anbu de toda la aldea de Konoha, si era tal y como lo decían las advertencias ese hombre sin duda era Sanada sospechoso de la casi destrucción de a aldea de kiri y del ataque alas aldeas de la roca y la nube sin mencionar claro el inmenso poder que portaba que sin duda era algo por demás abrumador, sin duda alguna ese tal Sanada era alguien demasiado peligroso y ahora le había dado un ultimátum al pobre hombre anbu que se desangraba en el suelo aun con la estaca de madera enterrada en su hombro la sangre emanaba de su nariz rota y la respiración era ciertamente difícil mas aun considerando la cantidad de golpes y contusiones que tenia encima en ese momento, sin duda ese hombre era alguien de peligro y mas ahora que su reto había sido lanzado a Naruto, la sola idea de que esos dos se batieran en duelo implicaba por donde se le viera una gran batalla que mas de uno se moriría por ver y seguramente se moriría al verla porque con la cantidad de poder que ellos tenían era mas que claro que despedazarían todo a su paso aunque las palabras de Sanada aun flotaban en su mente casi apagad –( ese hombre… ataco la ciudad solo… solo para provocar a Naruto)- pensó con claridad antes de que la negrura le abrazara y se desvaneciera en la nada.

Un día nuevo brillaba en la aldea oculta entre las hojas y si en este mismo momento las chicas estaban como cada mañana bebiendo el te muy tranquilas y relajadas –**insisto si es una niña tienes que ponerle Nekohime**- oh bueno no estaban tan calmadas ya que en ese momento cierta biju felina estaba solicitando por no decir que exigía que el nombre que les sugería a las futuras madres era mas que perfecto para alguno de sus futuros hijos aunque el hecho de que tuviese que ver algo con la palabra gato no convencía mucho que digamos a las mujeres embarazadas –que estas loca nunca le pondría así a una hija mía además aun no sabemos que van a ser mejor esperar para pensar en nombres después- le rebatía la rubia senju al tiempo que la felina biju seguía maldiciendo en voz baja mientras proclamaba con voz casi inaudible que su sugerencia era por mucho la mejor de todas las que habían sido lanzadas hasta ese momento pero bueno de Nekohime a Akachi estaba años luz de mejor el nombre que la gata sugirió y si el otro nombre fue sugerido por una sonriente Rei quien ya se imaginaba al mencionado heredero en cuestión aterrando a sus enemigos con su sola presencia –por ultima vez Rei no le voy a poner a mi hijo o hija Akachi (sangre roja) que estas loca- le decía la ahora mas que confirmada en cinta Kushina la tan afamada aka no shi (muerte roja) quien si bien adoraba su sobrenombre no pensaba que algo relacionado con eso fuera a ser un buen nombre para un bebe aunque considerando la forma de ser del padre en ciertas ocasiones… no mejor no pensar en eso ya que cuando recordaba esa sonrisa espeluznante y ese instinto asesino no podía evitar pensar en que pasaría cuando la biju de cabello color arena fuera madre –(ese bebe va a ser aterrador al crecer)- y claro no era la única que pensaba eso pero si era la única que trataba de alejar esas imágenes de carcajadas y enemigos mutilados por todas partes lejos de su mente, a un lado de las mujeres mayores una sonrojada y ciertamente nerviosa Kasumi estaba muy callada, recién se había confirmado ella también estaba en cinta y claro eso implicaba que de las chicas menores seria la primera en dar a luz a un bebe del rubio y si bien estaba muy emocionada no podía dejar de estar nerviosa, unas manos blancas y suaves le tomaron las suyas mientras ella elevaba la vista solo para ver frente a ella a su rostro a una calmada y sonriente Hinata que le sonreía maternalmente –felicidades por ser madre Kasumi- le felicito la Hyuuga y un escozor recorrió el corazón de la pelirroja menor ella estaba mas que consiente d lo mucho que su amiga deseaba ser madre mas aun si había alguna posibilidad de que el rubio Ishura fuese el padre y si en este momento los nervios de Kasumi se disipaban poco a poco mientras le sonreía a su mejor amiga –gracias Hinata, ya veras que pronto tu también le darás un hijo a Naruto_kun- la peliazul se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada y si empezaba a jugar algo nerviosa con sus dedos mientras su amiga solo podía sonreír al parecer viejas costumbres que se negaban a morir en su amiga estaban mas que presentes en ese momento  
>-nunca pensé que diría esto pero me da gusto no ser Naruto- dijo el aun hospedado en esa casa Hayato mientras las mujeres presentes le volteaban a mirar<br>-porque dice eso Hayato_san- pregunto una confundida Haku después de todo el sueño de cualquier hombre era por mucho estar en el lugar del rubio rodeado de tantas mujeres hermosas  
>-si lidiar con una mujer común embarazada es difícil no quiero saber que se siente lidiar con poderosas kunoichis en cinta y mas si son varias a la vez jajajajaja creo que el rubio va a sufrir y mucho jajajaja- se empezó a reír de lo lindo al tiempo que las presentes se alejaban despacio por el denso instinto asesino que se dejaba sentir en ese momento<br>-creo que Shizune tiene razón, en una mujer embarazada las hormonas son peligrosas- decía Anko mientras se alejaba de la casa seguida de as demás mujeres y a la distancia las risas de Hayato callaban antes de dar pie a los golpes y gritos de agresión de parte de 4 embarazadas y muy hormonalmente temperamentales mujeres.

De nuevo en el país del hierro acampando entre las ruinas donde los pocos sobrevivientes se reunían en ese momento los kages estaban en una reunión final acordando los puntos medulares de su alianza shinobi, todo estaba dictado y ahora mismo estaban mas que listos para usar las ruinas de esta ciudad como base de operaciones por ello mismo un par de escoltas de Onoki grandes usuarios de tierra se quedarían en el mencionado país ampliando el bunker subterráneo a modo de mejorarle y reforzarle para que fuera una verdadera base de guerra –muy bien entonces en cuanto la base este concluida nos alistaremos a reportar nuestras fuerzas, dudo que las aldeas sigan seguras cuando el momento llegue asique les sugiero busquen albergue para los civiles, si el conflicto se sale de control es muy posible que las aldeas sean destruidas por completo- recito el poderoso hombre de cabellos negros mientras todo mundo le miraba fijamente, la verdad todos sabían que el futuro era algo agresivo y seguramente despiadado con las incontables luchas que estaban por venir pero la idea de que quiso todas las aldeas serian extintas nunca se les paso por la cabeza hasta ese momento aunque considerando lo que había pasado con las aldeas de la nube y la roca esa advertencia había llegado un poco tarde pero bueno al menos llego –en cuanto los trabajos aquí terminen mandaremos los avisos- dijo un calmado Mifune al tiempo que los presentes asentían a sus palabras y los feudales se miraban entre si al parecer se avecinaban tiempos muy difíciles por delante y necesitarían estar mas que listos para lo que se les iba a venir cuando la verdadera guerra se desatara por completo ,bien creo que lo mas conveniente seria mandar algunos emisarios de nuestra nación a las aldeas ninja- decreto el feudal con calma al tiempo que los kages vendados heridos y a medio sanar asentían a sus palabras mientras cierta mujer de cabellos negros alzaba la mano –si me permite señor yo quisiera ir a Konoha- hablo Tsuruko con calma al tiempo que su hermana se le quedaba viendo al escuchar esas palabras y en voz baja y ahora si sin que fuera escuchado Daisuke de nuevo envidiaba la serte del rubio que para variar seguía ignorante del hecho de que consiguió una admiradora sin siquiera proponérselo, a como el lo veía la mujer arquera solo le buscaba por su espada la que sea dicho de paso suponía lo mismo  
><em>-noooo porque a mi no otra mas por favor alguien sálveme<em>- decía la mas que asustada Kurayami mientras se aferraba a **N**aruko quien solo tenia una gota en la nuca  
>-<em><strong>a ti que diablos te pasa porque te pones así-<strong>_ preguntaba la rubia de coletas al tiempo que luchaba por soltarse del agarre de la espada peliblanca  
>-<em>ella es como Tenten_san, ella quiere alejarme de Naruuto_sama por favor no la dejes- <em>si la peliblanca había quedado en verdad traumada con el acoso de Tenten y al parecer la presencia de Tsuruko se lo recordaba  
><em>-<em>**¡**_**maldición ya suéltame que me estas asfixiando**_**!-**grito la rubia hollow mientras luchaba por soltarse mientras si el aire le faltaba poco a poco.

En el exterior el rubio tenia una gran gota en la nuca al escuchar el pleito interno de sus acompañantes que si bien siempre solían discutir un poco entre ellas que ahora mismo Kurayami usara a Naruko de escudo humano resultaba muy gracioso, uno a uno los presentes comenzaron a alejarse no sin que antes Onoki ofreciera a Azula regresar a Iwa pero ella rechazo la oferta argumentando algo mejor que hacer en otro lado, una sonrisa perversa y traviesa adorno su rostro al tiempo que miraba discretamente al rubio y al pelinegro que platicaban muy calmados mientras el hombre simplemente negaba a lo que el le solicitaba –oh vamos Madara solo una vez además eso nos ayudaría a ahorrar tiempo de viaje anda di que si- le lanzo una mirada de grandes ojos brillantes al tiempo que el legendario Uchiha se sentía algo incomodo con esos ojos tan brillantes dirigidos a su persona pero de ningún modo iba a realizar dicha solicitud –que ocurre Naruto_kun?- pregunto una curiosa Mito al tiempo que el rubio suspiraba explicándole que el hombre pelinegro se rehusaba a concederles la ventaja de desplazarse en su jutsu espacio tiempo del mismo modo en que los había llevado a dicho país en primer lugar y ciertamente su rostro duro e inexpresivo daba claramente a entender que nada ni nadie lo iba a mover de su lugar ni iba a cambiar su decisión –ohh el pobre Madara_chan desconfía de sus capacidades- dijo la autonombrada princesa del fuego mientras le lanzaba una mirada burlona al hombre de cabellos negros que solo la miro fijamente ante tales palabras –yo no desconfió de mis habilidades Azula es solo que no deseo realizar ese trabajo- le dijo con calma y serenidad mientras la mujer pelinegra asentía a sus palabras al tiempo que se aproximaba hasta el poderoso hombre y con su dedo dibujaba letras invisibles en su pecho mientras el rubio parpadeaba, Mito miraba con curiosidad Sarutobi no sabia que pensar y la adición de Tsuruko tenia una gota en la nuca –si claro el todo poderoso Uchiha Madara tiene miedo de que no le salga su tan famoso jutsu especial, que vergüenza y pensar que tu me derrotaste- se coloco una mano en el pecho finiendo un dolor en el mismo mientras el Uchiha solo cerraba los ojos aguantándose las ganas de responderle a la pelinegra –es una pena que la alianza confié en ti para luchar por ellos, un hombre que no tiene fe en sus jutsus no debería ser quien lidere este grupo mejor deberían darle el trabajo a Onoki_san el sin duda es mas determinado y seguro- le dio la espalda con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro al tiempo que el hombre abría sus ojos y le lanzaba a Azula una mirada de ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que hablaba con calma –todo mundo tóqueme nos largamos ahora mismo- declaro el hombre pelinegro antes de que todo el grupo se disolviera en el aire en su ya celebre jutsu espacio tiempo.

El grupo reapareció en los bosques del país del fuego mientras todo mundo miraba a su alrededor para confirmar donde estaban a la distancia las murallas de Konoha se alzaban dejando en claro que si estaban en su hogar, los ojos de Tsuruko se abrieron como platos ella en su vida había escuchado de un jutsu de transporte de esas características y ahora no solo lo conocía sino que viajo en el algo sin duda asombroso –ahora ves que no desconfió de mis jutsus Azula- declaro Madara mientras miraba a la siempre serena y algo arrogante mujer de cabellos negros que solo le dirigió una sonrisa presuntuosa y una mirada burlona mientras sonreía –me quedo claro igual que el hecho de que puedo hacerte hacer lo que yo quiera jajajajaja- se rio escandalosamente mientras caminaba frente al grupo donde Tsuruko miraba a Mito, la pelirroja a Sarutobi y este solo miraba al rubio Ishura que tenia una gota enorme en la nuca –me pregunto porque las mujeres mientras mas lindas y poderosas mas raras son- dijo el rubio al viento mientras todo mundo callaba a su pregunta –no tengo idea Naruto, no tengo idea- le respondió un indignado y molesto Madara que en este momento se sentía como un vil medio de trasporte; el grupo avanzo con calma mientras llegaban a la puerta donde si para variar Izumo y Kotesu estaban casi dormidos en la entrada principal al tiempo que todo mundo miraba a Sarutobi quien solo suspiraba –desde la academia son así por eso se la viven de guardias aunque comienzo a cuestionarme si de verdad deberían encargarse de esto- dijo el sandaime a sus compañeros de viaje al tiempo que Azula solo negaba ante la actitud irresponsable del par de ninjas y si actuó como mejor sabia hacerlo en esos casos -¡DESPIERTEN PAR DE PAYASOS!- les grito con fuerza antes de volar su caseta en pedazos en una gran bola de fuego azul que los dejo a medio chamuscar mientras despertaban de golpe de su pequeña siesta… de 5 horas  
>-quien…como… cuando- decía un confundido Izumo mientras se alzaba del suelo con algo de hollín en el rostro y parte de su ropa quemada<br>-me rindo por favor no me maten – a su lado un igualmente quemado Kotetsu despertaba alzando las manos en el aire mientras las gotas en las nucas de todo mundo crecían al verlos actuar de ese modo  
>-ustedes y yo tendremos una platica mas tarde- declaro el sandaime mientras el par de guardias asentía a sus palabras mientras les miraba avanzar y Madara tenia un ligero recuerdo<br>-ese par me recuerda a los guardias de mis días, esos dos siempre se quedaban dormidos como se llamaban…Iyumo y Kigano creo- dijo el pelinegro mientras el sandaime solo suspiraba esos eran los nombres de los abuelos de ese par que al parecer tenían la pereza en sus genes.

Lejos de la aldea de las hojas en la oscura guarida de Akatsuki nuestro molesto y detestado sanin de las serpientes estaba de malas mientras lanzaba sus muestras por todos lados y si Kisame solo miraba todo desde la entrada de su pequeño laboratorio –que aun no se calma diablos ese tipo si que es extraño- decía un ya rehabilitado Ryo mientras pasaba por ahí y el hombre pez solo se reía como adoraba ver al sanin mas que furioso al parecer nadie le menciono que las personas revividas mediante el procedimiento que ideo el enmascarado tendían a conservar su personalidad original y que requerían un lavado de cerebro por eso mismo fue que Azula en mas de una ocasión le amenazo con matarlo y ahora para acabar de molestarle mas no regreso del país del hierro y lo que era peor no murió as ben se cambio de bando -¡aaaaaaaahhhhh maldita perra traidora! Yo fui quien le dio nueva vida debería serme leal no abandonarme en la primera oportunidad!- gritaba el furioso hombre de piel pálida mientras lanzaba por el aire sus muestras medicas que se despedazaban al golpear el muro y si estaba mas molesto que nunca, se detuvo al final mientras resoplaba furioso aun tratando de calmarse, a su espalda flotando en un tanque estaba su herida creación que casi fue asesinada por el rubio, nunca espero que Naruto fuera tan hábil como para descubrir su punto débil al separarse en elementos individuales pero al parecer asumir eso fue un gran error ya que casi lo pierde durante la lucha de no ser por el método de control en Mito el ya estaría muerto –no importa yo me encargare de mejorarte cuando acabe contigo podrás machacar a Naruto en su próximo encuentro- decía el sanin mientras trataba de sonreír pero le era imposible estaba mas que molesto y no podía dejar ir tan fácil su coraje en esos instantes no mientras no supiera como podría aplastar a sus enemigos en especial a su maestro que casi le asesina de no ser por la intervención de Madara, el suelo se removió mientras un clon de Zetsu aparecía emergiendo del suelo con un gran cristal de almacenado de chakra brillando de un intenso color azul mientras se lo extendía al sanin de las serpientes que de solo tomarlo pudo percibir el basto poder dentro de el –valla parece que no todo fue una perdida de tiempo – al fin una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro mientras se dirigía al fondo de su laboratorio donde la replica del rubio flotaba en aquel extraño liquido al tiempo que el hombre insertaba el cristal en una ranura, la piedra brillo mientras la energía azulada comenzó a inundar el contenedor al tiempo que era asimilada por el clon que abría sus ojos suavemente mientras miraba atravez del borroso vidrio al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos viperinos –tu eres mi máxima creación, tu eres el mejor y serás invencible- recitaba el sanin mientras la copia solo volvía a cerrar los ojos al tiempo que algunos de sus cabellos comenzaban a perder color volviéndose poco a poco algo negros señal inequívoca de que la sangre Uchiha en la replica comenzaba a tomar fuerza en sus venas mientras que el hombre sonreía sin duda todo parecía encausarse como el lo deseaba.

En los senderos de las naciones elementales un par de hombres caminaban con calma mientras uno de ellos sostenía una pierna de pollo frita en sus manos al tiempo que le comía con calma –mmm esta deliciosa… seguro que no quieres- dijo ofreciéndole a su compañero que solo miro el apéndice freído y mordido antes de rechazarlo no tenia nada en contra del pollo pero eso si no iba a probar algo que Hiroshi ya había mordido y claro el pollo no era la excepción en estos momentos, -sigo sin entender como puedes tener hambre, almorzamos bastante bien y no hace mas de 5 horas de eso- se quejaba Makoto Terumi mientras seguía caminando por el sendero al tiempo que su compañero solo le miraba con calma –ammmm gmgmmm mmm pormemmm- dijo mientras el hombre se le quedaba mirando con una mueca de asco en su rostro –traga y luego habla imbécil acaso no te educaron!- protesto molesto mientras su compañero masticaba a toda prisa antes de devorar el pollo y chuparse los dedos antes de lanzar el hueso de la pierna a la distancia -dije que el luchar me da hambre por eso estoy comiendo- dijo con calma antes de sacar una manzana de entre sus ropas y comenzar a comerla con calma deleitándose de su jugo dulce y suculento al tiempo que Makoto solo negaba este tipo si que era bastante raro, -al fin aparecen tengo casi 2 horas esperándoles- decía un hombre enmascarado en el camino al tiempo que Makoto solo se disculpaba por la tardanza ya que algo se les había atravesado, sujetaron las ropas de Madara y se desvanecieron en el aire, a la distancia entre los arboles una aldea de comerciantes yacía en ruinas destrozada con grandes extensiones salpicadas de agua mientras los cuerpos sin vida yacían desperdigados por todos lados al tiempo que un restaurant el único que al parecer seguía ileso olía como si alguien recién hubiese cocinado algo, en el suelo de la cocina el cuerpo sin vida del cocinero estaba tirado en el suelo con un gran cuchillo de cocina enterrado en su garganta de la cual aun escurría algo de sangre, no supo cuando o porque la muerte le llego de pronto.

De nuevo en la aldea de las hojas un ninja rubio caminaba por los terrenos de los clanes enfilándose a su hogar amado y adorado, no estuvo mucho tiempo fuera pero ahora estaba de nuevo en casa y valla que había extrañado ese sitio o mas bien a las personas en su interior, abrió las grandes puertas y fue recibido por el sino de la batalla en su jardín frontal las hermanas pelirrojas de apellido Erza se batian en un encuentro fiero y poderoso usando sus armas, ambas empuñaban espadas anchas mas de un estilo medieval que tradicional del mundo shinobi, soltaban golpes con fuerza resonando por el aire mientras las chispas volaban y se empujaban de un lado a otro mientras el suelo se hundía bajo la poderosa fuerza de las dos chicas, ninguna de ellas usaba chakra al pelear por lo que verlas moverse a una velocidad que difícilmente un jounin podría seguir mientras lanzaban cortes mortales que solo dejaban ver las líneas brillantes de luz reflejada de sus espadas daba a entender que si ellas en verdad eran muy poderosas y capaces –aaaaaaahhhhh- el golpe resonó con el grito mientras Scarlet destrozaba la espada de su hermana quien en el suelo rodo por el mismo antes de sacar de sus ropas una piedra muy singular que se rompió entre sus manos revelando una gran lanza de batalla de punta ancha y gruesa. La pelirroja de la espada se lanzo contra ella mientras repelía el golpe desviándole a un costado al tiempo que giraba solo para soltar un fuerte golpe con el mango de la misma mandando a su hermana directo al suelo mientras le sonreía con seguridad –quizá eres mejor que yo con la espada… pero si se trata de armas como esta nadie me gana hermanita- le dijo con calma al tiempo que la pelirroja de la espada se alzaba del suelo empuñando su arma que brillaba con la luz del sol mientras se colocaba en posición de combate –eso lo veremos!- se lanzo a toda velocidad dejando ir el poderoso golpe que resonó con una fuerza indiscriminada es mas hasta donde estaba el rubio pudo sentirse la ligera onda de choque impulsada por el sonido del golpe al tiempo que parpadeaba al verlas en semejante combate –(cuando se volvieron tan fuertes antes apenas llegaban a nivel jounin y ahora casi parecen estar a la altura de un anbu)- pensaba el rubio con dudas sin saber claro que las chicas junto al resto de su familia habían estado entrenando en cierta dimensión donde las bijus dirimían sus problemas como mejor sabían, agarrándose a golpes.

-hola chicas- saludo Naruto desde la puerta y de inmediato las expresiones guerreras se desvanecieron del rostro de las pelirrojas que corrieron a abrazar al rubio que mas que feliz les apretaba contra su pecho, solo entonces las dos chicas comprendieron lo que hacían antes de separarse de el sonrojadas y apenadas pero bueno para Naruto no era tan malo que ellas actuasen de ese modo, les pregunto por como habían estado todo pero antes de que pudieran responder apareció cierta kunoichi de ropas llamativas –Naruto_kun volviste!- Mai Shiranui entro en escena con ese atuendo tan suyo corriendo a abrazar al rubio que se quedo algo ido ante el bamboleo de lo que en mas de una ocasión las chicas llegaron a llamar como armas mortales, le abrazo con fuerza mientras le dirigía una miraba bastante picara –así que volviste para ver los frutos de tu esfuerzo ehhh- le dijo con cierta insinuación mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba la verdad no tenia idea delo que ella estaba diciendo y como lo sabría si no estaba ni al tanto de la nuevas noticias, el rubio camino mientras ellas se reía a su espalda y claro las pelirrojas pronto le siguieron en sus risa mientras que el rubio sentía algo de nerviosismo al parecer algo estaban tramando y el iba a ser la victima –valla hasta que regresas Naruto- saludo el sonriente Hayato mientras aparecía en escena con un ojo morado y unas vendas en uno de sus brazos, su explicación fue breve le dijo al rubio que se había batido en una feroz lucha que logro ganar, no era del todo una mentira ya que si gano aunque eso si no se esperaba que la zorra pelirroja pudiera calentar sus manos tanto con su chakra hasta el punto de quemarle un brazo pero bueno se aprende por experiencia, el rubio entro a su casa y se topo con una singular visión, en su sala todas las chicas estaban reunidas mientras las cuatro mujeres aludidas estaban al centro de la misma, lo mas interesante eran los peluches regados por todos lados al igual que un par de cajas a la espera de ser abiertas parecían recién salidas de la tienda –hola chicas- saludo el rubio desde la puerta y todas las mujeres se le quedaron viendo y la mayoría de no muy buena manera –Naruto_kun como pudiste hacernos eso- dijo una indignada Tsume mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba no tenia idea de que estaba hablando la Inuzuka que le miraba molesta – es verdad teníamos derecho de saberlo y arrastrarte a un cuarto por ello- complemento Anko mientras las dudas solo crecían mas en la mente de Naruto quien estaba mas que perdido mientras a su espalda Hayato solo sonreía ya ansiaba ver que iba a pasar cuando supiera de que hablaban esas mujeres  
>-ok estoy perdido de que están hablando todas?- pregunto al fin el rubio mientras Akemi se ponía de pie tomando la palabra y posándose a un lado del rubio mas que nada para evitar que esa horda de mujeres le saltara encima<br>-veras Naru_chan lo que ellas dicen es el porque no les revelaste que te habías retirado tu sello anticonceptivo- declaro la mujer de cabellos verde y rojos al tiempo que el rubio solo asentía a sus palabras  
>-a es eso, lo lamento chicas pero deseaba que fuer una sorpresa y… esperen como saben que me lo quite?- pregunto al fin el rubio mientras que Akemi suspiraba si bien el rubio podía ser temible y brillante en combate a veces Naruto era bastante ingenuo y distraído<p>

-muy sencillo Naru_chan, tu pequeña sorpresa ya rindió sus frutos- le decía la mujer con una gran sonrisa mientras una expresión de asombro adornaba el rostro del rubio que solo miraba a las mujeres que ahora mismo ya no parecían molestas mas bien sonreían felices de que pronto en esa casa abundarían las risas infantiles, el rubio miro al sillón central donde Natsumi, Tsunade, Kushina y Kasumi le miraba sonrientes y algo sonrojadas al tiempo que asentían a su pregunta inexistente –Naru_chan vas a ser papa preñaste a las 4!- dijo alegre y festiva Akemi mientras que las chicas sonreían y Naruto se quedaba quieto, parpadearon un par de veces mientras miraban al rubio inmóvil y quieto en su lugar –**Naruto_kun?- **llamo la kitsune pelirroja mientras pasaba su mano frente a la cara del ninja rubio que seguía firme en su lugar sin moverse con los ojos bien abiertos como paltos mientras parecía mas una estatua que el mismo en persona –Naruto_kun no estas feliz?... reacciona y deja de jugar- protestaba la siempre temperamental rubia de ojos color miel mientras tocaba al rubio en un hombro y este se desplomaba al suelo firme casi como una estatua resonando con fuerza mientras todas tenían enormes gotas en la nuca al verlo de ese modo –jajajajaja yo me puse igual cuando supe que mi esposa estaba embarazada jajajajaja- Hayato se carcajeaba al fondo mientras las chicas le miraba con duda antes de mirar de nuevo al rubio Ishura  
>-créeme Tsuruko_san te gustara vivir en el complejo Ishura es muy hermoso y espacioso- recitaba una sonriente Mito al tiempo que guiaba a la nueva embajadora de l país del rayo por las calles de la aldea<br>-gracias por llevarme Mito_san y gracias por no molestarte en que arruine tu intimidad con Naruto_kun- la pelinegra le miro con una sonrisa algo tímida al tiempo que la mujer Uzumaki solo le miraba con una sonrisa  
>-no arruinas nada además considerando como hacemos escándalo dudo que haya mucha intimidad jejejejeje- lasmejilas de Tsuruko se pusieron bastante roja al imaginar la clase de escándalo al que se refería la mujer al tiempo que imágenes nada santas llegaban a su mente recordando cierta noche en que tuvo insomnio<br>-(no pienses eso no esta bien Naruto_kun esta con Mito_san… aunque dice que es el fundador de su clan quizá podría tratar de ver si embono… pero que cosas pienso dudo que Naruto_kun sea la clase de hombre que se relaciona con cualquier mujer)- pensaba la arquera lejos de saber los gustos y actitudes tan peculiares del rubio.

Estaban ya en terrenos del complejo Ishura mientras la mujer pelinegra miraba frente a ella la gran casa del rubio y si era de un buen tamaño– es muy grande verdad… y no solo hablo de la casa jejejejeje- Mito se reía de su broma al tiempo que las mejillas de Tsuruko se teñían de rosa como adoraba la pelirroja hacerle eso a las mujeres tímidas y recatadas como ella; -SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIII- el grito resonó no solo en los terrenos Ishura resonó en toda la aldea mientras los ninjas y civiles miraban en todas direcciones buscando la fuente de semejante alarido, Mito y Tsuruko reaccionaron tras sobarse sus oídos y corrieron a la casa donde fueron recibidas por un mar de mujeres que miraban con alegría como el rubio saltaba de un lado a otro corriendo por todos lados mientras subía y bajaba las escaleras llevándose con el las cajas que eran de hecho las cunas de sus hijos al tiempo que se daba sus momentos para acercarse y besas a sus mujeres en cinta y acariciar sus vientres, corría a toda velocidad mientras los insultos y protestas resonaban –maldito instructivo donde diablos esta la ranura c!- resonó el grito desde el segundo piso antes de que Naruto reapareciera en escena y besara a las cuatro mujeres en fila antes de volver a subir a toda prisa ahora con un enorme martillo, -esa cosa entra porque entra!- se quejaba el rubio al tiempo que Tsuruko solo lo miraba fuera de control antes de ver al mar de mujeres a su alrededor –bienvenida al harem Ishura y a nuestro amado caos Tsuruko_san- dijo Mito mientras la arquera se quedaba en shock ante la cantidad de mujeres y una sola idea le venia a la cabeza, como podía el rubio con tantas mujeres a la vez, ese era uno de los grandes misterios de la vida; -bueno veamos según me dijo el hokage el complejo Ishura esta por aquí, bien veamos de una buena vez quien vale mas la pena si Madara_chan o el rubio después de todo el mejor se va a ganar a una sexy y hermosa princesa como yo jajajajajaja- Azula se reía escandalosamente mientras las personas se alejaban de ella y si la casa Ishura estaba a punto de entrar en "calor"

* * *

><p>Y acabo el capitulo como vimos el rubio y compaña regresaron a Konoha y si Naruto reacciono de una manera muy pintoresca a la noticia de que pronto será padre verdad, tsuruko llego y se quedo en shock, azula va para allá a resolver sus dudas y si no va a ser nada bueno si se relaciona con rei o shineko, también vimos a los malos que se reagrupan para empezar su ofensiva mundial y claro Orochimaru esta traumado con su derrota pero esta trabajando mas duro en sus proyectos de los cuales uno parece que es mas poderoso que el ser multielemental y claro parece que Tenzou (Yamato) no esta muy bien que digamos sobrevivirá para dar el mensaje a Naruto?<br>_espero que si sobreviva (el autor asiente)  
>aunque lo mejor fue al reacción de Naruto (las 4 asiente)<br>es verdad jejeje se quedo como estatua (el autor sonríe)  
>y luego se aloco todo (el autor sonríe mas)<br>_que decir asi se puso y uno tiene que entenderlo

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar cuando azula llegue a la casa ishura?


	219. C216: Princesa igual a caos

hola a todo mundo no tengo mucho que decir por ahora los reviews se responden eln el capitulo que sigue asi que no piernan mucho tiempo poniendome atencion y empieezen a leer jejeje

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: contenido lemon en este capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 216: Princesa igual a caos <strong>

Tsuruko estaba algo pálida mientras tomaba del humeante y cálido te que la siempre amigable y cordial Akemi le ofrecía, sus manos estaban algo temblorosas al tiempo que bebía de la mencionada bebida con calma en busca de controlar sus nervios, fue una noticia reveladora el enterarse de que todo ese grupo de mujeres presentes en la casa del rubio eran de hecho el harem personal de Naruto no era que ella no se esperara algunas esposas, sabia muy bien que la poligamia realizaba el sueño de la mayoría de los hombres y claro estaba segura de que el ojiazul no será la excepción en cuanto a eso por lo tanto ya era de esperar que tuviese mas de una mujer de hecho ella esperaba una no mas de 30 de las cuales todas eran por mucho hermosas y delicadas… bueno quizá no tan delicadas como bien comprobaba la boquita de Tayuya que solo maldecía sin parar por el hecho de no ser una de las agraciadas con respecto al hecho de estar ya esperando un hijo del rubio y si no dejaba de hablar en su muy peculiar manera de hacerlo –aun no puedo creerlo, como es posible que la zorra, las brujas ancianas y la rojita ya estén en cinta y yo no… eso es tan injusto Naruto_kun debió preñarme a mi por ser su mujer perfecta e ideal no a ese cuarteto de mujeres sin chiste- recito la siempre amigable pelirroja mientras las aludidas le miraban con cara de muy pocos amigos, si al parecer tayuyá se olvido del pequeño detalle de que nunca de los nuncas se debe molestar a una mujer en cinta menos cuando su cuerpo aun esa desnivelado por la influencia de las hormonas ya que eso puede acarrear consecuencias francamente doloras  
>-que dijiste boca de marinero- gruño la molesta Kasumi al tiempo que se ponía de pie mirando fijamente a la mujer<br>-como osas hablar así de nosotras Tayuya- argumento la mujer ojivioleta al tiempo que se alzaba de su asiento y flanqueaba a la pelirroja por un costado  
>-nos llamaste ancianas… mereces que te parta en dos por llamarme de ese modo – gruño la furiosa rubia mientras se tronaba los dedos al tiempo que apretaba el puño con fuerza y este casi resplandecía de color verde intenso<br>-**MATENLA**!- ordeno la kitsune y pronto la pelirroja corría por su vida mientras era correteada por el cuarteto de mujeres embarazadas al tiempo que Akemi solo negaba a lo que pasaba  
>-esto siempre pasa no te apures ya te acostumbraras a las ofensas y maldiciones de tayuyá- decía una sonriente Mito a la mujer de cabellos negros mientras esta solo miraba la curiosa escena frente a ella<br>-(acostumbrarme a esto acaso es algo común en esta casa, pero como pueden ellas convivir con algo como esto )- pensaba la mujer pelinegra al tiempo que en su recamara ubicada en una pequeña edificación a lado de la casa Ishura un hombre pelinegro meditaba las posibles acciones a ejecutar de su recen formada alianza shinobi.

-quizá deberíamos atraer a nuestros enemigos a esta zona si los colocamos ahí podríamos usar la afinidad al viento de Naruto mas el amateratsu para barrerlos a todos de un golpe- murmuraba Madara Uchiha mientras revisaba con calma un mapa bastante extenso de las naciones elementales ubicado sobre una gigantesca mesa, sobre el mismo algunos aditamentos a modo de representación de los ejércitos se mostraban al tiempo que el con una vara les movía acomodándoles en ciertas zonas mientras ideaba una emboscada en un valle en el país de la tierra aunque claro todo funcionaria si ellos atacaban por esa zona pero el desconocer su escondite y sus acciones era sin duda una gran desventaja estratégica en este momento –mmm no me convence, es buena idea pero se basa demasiado en una suposición seria mejor comprobar donde están eso seria de mas ayuda que solo idear planes basándome en rumores- murmuraba el hombre pelinegro al tiempo que miraba de nuevo sus pequeños planos mundiales frente a el, ciertamente serian la envidia de cualquier aspirante a la dominación mundial pero claro ese no era su caso al menos no en este momento aunque en su otra vida pues las cosas fueron algo diferentes ya que siempre tuvo la influencia de su yo maligno cosa que ahora ya no estaba presente para nada en su ser y gracias a eso estaba peleando por una buena causa o al menos eso se suponía que era ya que la verdad sea dicha no le entusiasmaba demasiado socorrer a la aldea de las hojas considerando como fue rechazado por su clan pero como este simplemente ya no existía ni tampoco los Senju no tenia caso alimentar esos rencores no en este momento al menos- bien si yo fuera quien guía a al enemigo mi primer movimiento será atacar sus puertos marinos para cortar su abastecimiento, eso ya ha ocurrido asique yo me reagruparía y atacaría con fuerza a las aldeas y capitales- murmuraba el poderoso Uchiha mientras meditaba sobre las acciones que ejecutaría su otro yo después de todo eran la misma persona aunque separada, en la casa principal resonaban los gritos e insultos incesantes hacia cierta pelirroja al tempo que el hombre pelinegro salía de sus cavilaciones mientras miraba por la ventana de su pequeño y privado hogar vislumbrando la casa del rubio de donde provenía ese escándalo y solo atino a suspirar –creo que Naruto ya se entero de que va a ser padre- se dijo a si mismo Madara que si en efecto estaba por completo al tanto de los embarazos en la casa Ishura el como lo sabia era un total misterio  
>-así que aquí es donde vive ese par… es bastante grande este sitio me pegunto quien es el dueño el rubio o Madara_chan- murmuraba cierta princesa del fuego mientras ingresaba a la propiedad del rubio ojiazul sin saber claro lo que se encontraría en su interior.<p>

Lejos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas une enorme ave e plumaje negro aparecía de la nada en una nube de humo mientras admiraba a su alrededor el bosque mientras que su invocador aparecía ante el animal mirándole con calma –**que pasa Sanada dudo que me invoques solo porque quieres platicar verdad?**- dijo la gran ave al tiempo que el siniestro asesino solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa depredadora mientras que le miraba fijamente al tiempo que hablaba con calma –quiero que mandes un par de buitres al valle de los vientos… que lo vigilen y me avisen cuando vean a Naruto- dijo el hombre de cabellos oscuros al tiempo que el ave le miraba con calma antes de esbozar una enorme sonrisa al comprender bien las palabras de su invocador, -**asique finalmente pelearas con el… espero que lo destroces a el y a esas estúpidas aves de fuego**- hablo con rencor el poderoso animal alado a tiempo que Sanada solo alzaba una ceja el supo por labios o mas bien pico del ave que el rubio había conseguido un nuevo contrato de invocación al parecer entre invocaciones podían ser bastante chismosas y claro eso solo ayudo a que el hombre y sus aves de plumaje negro se enterasen de que el mítico clan del fénix ya tenia un flamante invocador nuevo que si era el Ishura –aun me pregunto porque detestas tanto a esas aves- preguntaba el usuario del viento al tiempo que el buitre le miraba fijamente mientras le relataba la historia de cómo su poderoso clan siempre vivió a la sombra de las aves de fuego que acaparaban todo el glamur y la admiración de los demás clanes animales dejándolos en las sombras a pesar de ser considerada como una de las invocaciones aladas mas poderosas y claro todo porque las aves de plumas rojizas modelaban un poderoso elemento dejando su carencia de afinidad relegada a la nada, si los buitres les tenían bastante rencor a los fénix solo porque eran superiores a ellos en cuanto a poder y prestigio aunque considerando que cuando se trata de ser un animal carroñero que siempre se aparta de todos y se come hasta los cuerpos de sus miembros caídos en batalla todos pensaban en los buitres eso no le levantaba el animo a su clan en "desgracia"  
>-jajajajajajaja que tonterías dices jajajajaja- Sanada se estaba muriendo de la risa al tiempo que el gran animal alado le miraba con molestia en sus ojos<br>-**de que tanto te ríes Sanada, debo recordarte que somos tu invocación y nos debes respeto**- dijo el molesto animal mientras que el maestro del viento se detenía en su estridente risa  
>-lo siento pajarito pero… jeje…me pareció muy gracioso que los detestes solo porque son mas reconocidos y fuertes que ustedes aunque no se que chiste tienen solo porque usan fuego nah ustedes son mil veces mejores- recito el usuario del futon mientras el ave solo le miraba con calma el siempre fu honesto con ellos y si decía que los prefería entonces eso tenia que ser la verdad<br>-**eso mismo sostenemos pero siempre perdemos por su maldito fuego pero bueno espero que tu te desquites por nosotros Sanada**- el ave miro fijamente al hombre del elemento viento que solo le sonrió oscura y perversamente al tiempo que asentía a su petición  
>-claro que lo hare… si Naruto invoca alguna de esas aves la aplastare y te dejare comerte los restos- los ojos del buitre se iluminaron ante esa promesa antes de que se desvaneciera en una bola de humo mientras partía a enviar a sus vigías al mencionado valle<br>-**espero que pronto nos entregues ese cadáver Sanada**- y se desvaneció por completo mientras el usuario de viento parpadeaba un par de veces antes de reaccionar  
>-maldito pajarraco por tu historia se me olvido pedirte que me llevaras a la base con un demonio- maldecía el usuario de viento resignándose a caminar ya que no podría invocar de nuevo al ave al menos no por un par de horas, esa ridícula ley de su clan si que le fastidiaba<p>

De regreso a la guarida de los villanos nuestro hombre enmascarado paseaba por los corredores oscuros al tiempo que llegaba a la zona donde se ubicaban los laboratorios donde cierto sanin pálido y maligno trabajaba en sus proyectos secretos, la verdad no tenia nada en contra de sus experimentos siempre y cuando el no estuviera involucrado pero bueno cuando su amo le ordeno concederle al sanin acceso libre a sus muestras medicas y sanguíneas supuso que trataría de hacer algo con las muestras de sangre Uchiha donde estaban la de Itachi, Sasuke y hasta una de el mismo pero bueno nunca comprobó nada hasta que se enteraron de su pequeño proyecto de clonación que para colmo abría los ojos de vez en cuando mostrando en una de esas ocasiones los ojos rojos tan característicos de su prestigioso clan –(siempre deseo el sharingan no debería extrañarme que lo clonara y se lo implantara)- pensaba el hombre de la mascara al tiempo se continuaba deambulando en dirección del por ahora abierto taller del sanin de las serpientes, ahora rara que no lo tuviera cerrado pero bueno considerando la clase de cosas que pasaban ahí dentro era mas que seguro que nadie en sus cinco sentidos o con un estomago de hierro entraría solo a curiosear, el hombre ingreso a paso lento mientras buscaba al pálido hombre de cabellos negros encontrándolo bastante sonriente de pie frente al cilindro que contenía a su curioso monstruo afín a los 5 elementos que fue derrotado al enfrentar al rubio que con solo intelecto y estrategia le supero con mucha facilidad pero claro eso no parecía molestar al sonriente hombre en este momento es mas parecía estar bastante feliz con las condiciones actuales de su pequeña abominación que flotaba libre en ese extraño fluido semejante al liquido amniótico mientras extrañas sustancias ingresaban en su cuerpo vía intravenosa mientras su cuerpo casi parecía mutar al recibir esas raras sustancias  
>-que se supone que haces Orochimaru- pregunto el hombre de la mascara al tiempo que el sanin solo e miraba con esa sonrisa tétrica y espeluznante en su cara<br>-lo mejoro… el perdió porque tuvo que separarse para usarlo los 5 elementos a la vez y estoy corrigiendo eso- recito el sanin mientras presionaba algunos interruptores y liberaba un cristal azulado de chakra que se disolvía a tiempo que Madara alzaba una ceja bajo su mascara  
>-ese es el chakra de Naruto… para que le das eso a esa cosa creí que lo que mas deseabas era terminar a tu otro proyecto- pregunto con curiosidad mientras señalaba con la cabeza en la dirección del otro cilindro que se hallaba al fondo del oscuro y pútrido lugar<br>-con el no hay problemas ya se desarrolla solo todo es cosa de esperar pero quiero que mi pequeño guerrero sea perfecto y para eso necesito que use los 5 elementos de manera simultanea para eso es el chakra y la solución que le inyecto… pero a que viniste dudo que solo a ver como marchan mis proyectos- preguntaba el san pelinegro mientras que el hombre enmascarado se daba la vuelta listo para irse  
>-solo vine a decirte que habrá reunión en cuanto traiga a Sanada para que no llegues tarde y tengamos que mandar a Kisame por ti dudo que aguante otra de tus bromas sin intentar partirte en dos- y se alejo despacio del sitio al tiempo que el sanin solo sonreía perversamente<br>-no creo que me pudiera herir pero estaré a la espera de que regresen kukukukuku- le respondió el perverso hombre antes de volver a sumirse en su proyecto personal mientras que Madara se disolvía en su jutsu espacio tiempo.

De regreso en la aldea oculta entre las hojas nuestra casa Ishura estaba en completo silencio mientras las mujeres presentes miraban con calma a la mujer que se metió en la casa sin siquiera tocar o decir hola, era una mujer hermosa de cabellos negros y bella figura que ahora mismo estaba de pie en el umbral de la entrada sin mover un musculo al tiempo que miraba al fondo de la casa como Tayuya yacía suspendida de cabeza en el aire sostenida por las cadenas de Kushina y Kasumi al tiempo que Tsunade y Natsumi se detenían en sus formidables golpes a punto de aplastarle como a un huevo bajo una roca de 100 kilos y si todas estaban a la espera de que la mujer en su puerta dijera algo o siquiera se presentara pero claro no todas eran muy pacientes que dijéramos -**disculpa pero… quien diablos eres y porque te metes así a nuestra casa**- gruño una enojada Rei a la mujer en la puerta que solo miraba de un lado a otro mientras parecía estar evaluando el sitio y claro a las demás mujeres presentes que solo se le quedaban mirando con calma y cierta duda después de todo no era común que alguien se metiera hasta adentro de la casa no sin un permiso del rubio o una autorización de Sarutobi –disculpa pero como es que te has introducido a través de la barrera- pregunto una amigable y sonriente Akemi a la mujer pelinegra que aunque lo disimulo bastante bien sintió algo de miedo al verla sonreír de esa manera -(quien es esta y como diablos me asusto)- pensaba la princesa del fuego al tiempo que meta una de sus manos entre su ropa justo en su escote sacando un pequeño pase firmado y sellado por Sarutobi para acceder a la mansión Ishura algo que ellas sabían el no le daría a cualquiere persona  
>-yo soy la poderosa Azula y vine a buscar mi alojamiento- declaro con calma y seguridad al tiempo que todas le miraban con ojos entrecerrados<br>-ahora resulta que cualquier mujer se puede meter en esta casa en busca de Naruto_kun eso no esta nada bien- se quejaba una pelirroja nativa de la niebla al tiempo que la pelinegra le miraba con calma alzando una de sus cejas  
>-y que si vine o no por el rubio eso algo que no debería incumbirle a una mujer anciana y operada como tu- todo fue silencio mientras las chicas miraban a la ahora rodeada de la mas espectral y peligrosa aura del mundo Mei que solo miraba al suelo dejando que su largo cabello le cubriese la cara<br>-yo no soy anciana ni estoy operada!- y se lanzo contra Azula a toda velocidad.

Su patada voladora fue esquivada con calma al tiempo que la pelinegra giraba sobre el suelo elegantemente sonriendo con superioridad y cierta soberbia –pero que lenta eres… por las cosas que tienes ahí y tu carácter una de dos o eres una Uzumaki o una Terumi que vienen siendo lo mismo son igual de irascibles y bobas- de nuevo todo fue silencio al tiempo que un sonriente Naruto aparecía en el segundo piso ras concluir la instalación del cuarto y cunas de sus futuros hijos y claro se topo con la pintoresca escena de una calmada Azula que esquivaba las patadas y derechazos de la furiosa e insultada Mei que se sentía tan tentada a hundirla hasta el cuello en lava pero claro dentro de la casa eso no se podía hacer o el rubio se iba a enojar con ella –hola Azula- saludo Naruto mientras bajaba las ecaleras solo para toparse con la sonriente mujer que caminando coquetamente y con una encañadora sonrisa se le aproximaba despacio a tiempo que mas de una de las presentes ansiaba destrozarla al verla actuando de ese modo –hola rubio dime porque tu casa esta llena de tanta mujer desesperada- pregunto con calma provocando claramente al resto de las chicas del clan Ishura al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía y si suspiraba al pensar que de seguro la llegada de esa mujer no era solo por una razón social, cosa que comprobó cuando Azula le mostro la notificación de Sarutobi notificándole que a partir de ese día se hospedaría en su casa, en ese momento Naruto se pregunto si el sandaime se traía algo contra el por tantas veces que lo sorprendió en plena acción con su esposa porque solo eso justificaría que le mandara a tan singular mujer a vivir con el –vamos reacciona se que estas encantado de tenerme aquí a tu alcance para poder seducirme y llevarme a tu cama pero primero lo primero donde esta mi cuarto y mas vale que sea de los mas grandes o este sitio ardera como el infierno- declaro con un tono calmado y amenazante que a mas de una se le hizo bastante conocido, todas miraron entonces a cierta biju de nueve colas que solo parpadeaba mientras todas la miraban –**que**- fue todo lo que djo natsumi antes de que el rubio suspirara y le preguntara a la mujer la razón por la cual se habría de quedar en su casa no era que le molestara la compañía de una hermosa mujer pero una con su forma de ser pues resultaría algo explosiva su estadía por decir lo menos ya que mas de una de las chicas la estaba asesinando con la mirada en este momento  
>-necesitaba donde quedarme y la verdad de hospedarme en un hotelucho de cuarta a quedarme en la casa de uno de los dos hombres mas poderosos de esta aldea prefiero este lugar mas si mi anfitrión eres tu- le guiño el ojo coquetamente al tiempo que el rubio de nuevo se reía nervioso al sentir los deseos de mas de una de las mujeres presentes de matar a Azula<br>-que curioso yo pensé que tu preferirías estar cerca de Madara- el rubio trataba de aliviar el ambiente citando al poderoso hombre Uchiha y claro eso llamo la atención de mas de una de las chicas al pensar que ella estaba interesada en el ninja resucitado  
>-no te ofendas Madara_chan es el mejor hombre que había conocido fuerte, decidido y sobretodo capaz de derrotarme pero acabo de conocer a otro que me resulta igual de interesante y aun evaluó cual de los dos me merece en su cama- se le acerco demasiado y de nuevo el instinto asesino se dejo sentir y el rubio quedo convencido de alguna manera esa mujer parecía inmune a esas sensaciones en este momento<br>-oh ya veo jejejeje por cierto te presente a todo mi clan- desvió la conversación lo mas rápido que pudo antes de hacer a Azula mirar a todas las chicas

Una a una fueron presentadas frente a la pelinegra que solo asentía tomando nota de nombre y rostro para no confundirlas en algún momento si llegaba a desear asesinar a alguna de las chicas aunque una duda aparecía en la mente de la mujer –oye y porque diablos son tantas digo puedo entender que te relaciones con las rubias y que sean hermanas o primas pero porque hay tantas mujeres aquí- preguntaba con calma al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía con orgullo antes de que una sonriente Tsume respondiera con calma y una sonrisa mas que grande en su cara –somos las perras de Naruto_kun todas aquí somos sus esposas o novias y el es nuestro amado alfa- s esa mujer estaba mas que orgullosa de estar metida hasta el cuello en esa curiosa familia y no le daba pena gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y si contrario a lo que ocurrió con Tsuruko la cual aun trataba de asimilar esas noticias Azula solo alzaba una ceja mientras miraba a las chicas antes de mirara al rubio y de nuevo mirar al regimiento de mujeres que no le despegaban la mirada de encima –quieres decir que te las cojes a todas… que acaso nunca te cansas?- preguntaba ella mas con curiosidad que con sorpresa o molestia para asombro de Mabui que esperaba que una "princesa" fuera mas educada y recatada y que se escandalizara como ella al enterarse de los privilegios del rubio pero al parecer ese no era el caso en este momento –bromeas no… Naruto_kun es un semental incansable nunca deja de estar dispuesto puede con mas de 5 mujeres a la vez y primero nos cansamos nosotras que el además de que tiene el mas duro y grande- en ese punto una roja y apenada Shizune le tapo la boca a la orgullosa y siempre descriptiva Anko que solo hacia señas con sus manos haciendo referencia a tamaños y dimensiones al tiempo que Azula solo alzaba ambas cejas antes de quedarse calmada y lanzarle al rubio una sonrisa por demás depredadora y una mirada seductora mas de lo usual –con que un semental eh?, quizá deberíamos comprobar eso no crees Naruto_kun- e dijo insinuante refiriéndose por primera vez al rubio con ese mote cariñoso al tiempo que de nuevo las mujeres presentes le miraban con deseos de destriparla lenta y dolorosamente mientras mas doloroso se pudiera mejor iba a ser  
>-oye quien te crees para decir esas cosas- pregunto una ofendida Guren mientras daba un paso al frente con una espada de cristal sacada de una maceta del pasillo<br>-es verdad si alguna mujer en esta casa tiene que probar s eso es verdad esa voy a ser yo- dijo Anko dando también un paso al frente mientras desenfundaba un kunai y la mujer de cabellos negros solo las miraba con una arrogante sonrisa en su cara  
>-y creen que solo porque son mas que yo me pueden ganar están mas que equivocadas montón de desesperadas fracasadas- declaro con orgullo y arrogancia al tiempo que una seria Mikoto tomaba el mando de las acciones<br>-normalmente soy la mas centrada y trato de que todo mundo se mida pero en este caso… hay que matarla!- ordeno la furiosa Uchiha con sus ojos ya rojos al tiempo que si Azula escupía una bola de fuego azul que estallo con fuerza antes de que saliera corriendo por una ventana que se destrozo  
>-nos vemos Naruto_kun si ves a Madara_chan dile que lo busco después- y se alejo por el jardín al tiempo que el regimiento de mujeres la correteaba por toda la aldea.<p>

El rubio solo miro su casa solitaria al tiempo que suspiraba y comenzaba a ordenar todas las cosas a su alrededor mientras veía el suelo a medio chamuscar y frente a el a cierta ojiperla –eh que paso porque no fuiste tras ella Hanabi_chan- preguntaba el rubio al tiempo que le miraba algo sonrojada frente a el usando una inesperada falda hasta medio muslo y una camisa algo ajustada que realzaba sus pechos casi de dimensiones como los de Hinata quizá ahora eran "gemelas" pero había ciertas diferencias que aun saltaban a la vista aunque para Naruto las do eran igual de hermosas cada una a su manera claro esta y eso era algo que nadie le iba a hacer dejar de pensar –bueno nesan esta inconsciente y no quise dejarla sola- decia la sonrojada chica mientras señalaba ala inconsciente Hinata sobre el sillón si ella se desmayo cuando Anko comenzó a presumir ciertas cualidades del rubio que ahora solo negaba Hinata siempre le parecía tan bella y dulce mientras dormía toda roja ya fuera por cansancio o por desmayo el rubio asintió a sus palabras y con calma comenzó a mover las cosas de la sala mientras miraba discretamente a la chica de cabellos oscuros, ciertamente no había estado con alguna de sus Hyuuga en un buen tiempo y viéndola con esa falda mostrando casi casi presumiendo esas largas y hermosas piernas le hacia sentir como el corazón bombeaba con fuerza al tiempo que su pantalón le apretaba un poco –(bueno no hay nadie en casa creo que podríamos darnos un momento)- pensaba el rubio sonriendo internamente al tiempo que veía a Hanabi agachándose a levantar un florero y su solo por un segundo tuvo una deseable vista de algo blanco y pequeño entre sus piernas mientras que la roja chica seguía en lo suyo –(espero que nesan tenga razón y esto motive a Naruto_kun a preñarnos a las dos, después de todo esto fue idea de nosotras y solo lo aplicamos cuando vimos la oportunidad… kyyaaa me muero de la pena de seguro que ya me vio)- se daba la vuelta mirando al muro mientras colocaba el florero en su sitio cuando las manos del rubio se posaron en su cintura  
>-Naruto_kun- fue todo lo que pudo decir Hanabi cuando el rubio se repego al máximo contra ella dejándole sentir algo solido contra su trasero mientras sus manos le abrazaban suavemente por el vientre<br>-eres tan perfecta Hanabi_chan- susurro a su oído antes de correr su largo cabello a un lado antes de besas suavemente el suave cuello de la ojiperla

Sus labios le recorrían suavemente desde abajo hacia arriba al tiempo que la menor de las "gemelas" solo se dejaba acariciar por el rubio que no paraba de besarle a tiempo que sus manos suavemente ascendían por su plano y esbelto vientre, pronto las manos del rubio estaban ya despojándola de su camisa revelando los firmes y mas que apetecibles pechos de la chica contenidos tras un suave sostén de alguna tela blanca y tersa, las manos de Naruto no perdieron el tiempo mientras se posaban sobre ellos acariciándoles suavemente al tiempo que la chica solo podía gemir suavemente mientras Naruto amasaba sus pechos, con calma y suavidad el rubio le despojo de su sostén y sus dedos se posaron sobre los duros pezones de Hanabi quien solo abría la boca para alentarle –aaahhh Naruto_kun mmm- dijo la chica de ojos perlados al tiempo que el rubio amasaba sus pechos besando suavemente la piel de sus tersos hombros mientras una de las manos de Hanabi se colaba hacia atrás acariciando la creciente entrepierna del rubio sonriente y complacido –que pasa Hanabi_chan…¿Qué estas buscando eh?- pregunto con cierta inocencia al tiempo que la sonrojada chica suavemente abría sus pantalones dejándoles caer al suelo mientras sus manos sacaban de la ropa interior el miembro duro y mas que ansioso del rubio Ishura que ahora mismo cerraba los ojos mientras que la chica de ojos perlados se limitaba a acariciar su pene duro y erguido con suavidad mientras el rubio no paraba de gemir al sentir sus suaves dedos enroscándose en su miembro, la chica giro el rostro un poco y Naruto se apodero de sus labios en un apasionado e interminable beso que la hacia sentirse en el cielo al tiempo que las manos del rubio bajaban abandonando sus pechos mientras bajaban a su falda, un solo movimiento de sus dedos basto para despojarla de la misma dejando a la chica Hyuuga casi desnuda solo con una pequeña pantaleta blanca y suave cubriendo su ya húmeda intimidad –te he dicho lo sexy que eres Hanabi_chan- hablo con una sonrisa el rubio mientras de nuevo a besaba suavemente al tiempo que una de sus manos se colaba bajo la prenda de la chica

-aaaaaahhhhhh- fue todo lo que pudo decir Hanabi cuando la mano del rubio se coló dentro de su ropa y sus dedos rozaron suavemente su entrada mojada y ansiosa, se deslizaban sobre ella amenazando con entrar mas solo lo hacían las yemas al tiempo que la chica se sujetaba de la pared para no caer al suelo al tiempo que el rubio besaba sus hombros y con su otra mano seguía amasando uno de sus pechos sin detenerse un solo segundo, -siempre quise hacerte esto Hanabi_chan- susurro suavemente a su oído al tiempo que su mano se escapaba de su entrepierna deslizando su pantaleta suavemente a un costado al tiempo que el miembro duro del rubio se colaba entre las carnosas nalgas de la chica que solo abrió los ojos al sentirlo presionando contra su entrada posterior –Naruto_kun- fue todo lo que atino a decir antes de dejar salir un gemido agónico y con algo de dolor cuando el rubio de un solo empuje se coló en su trasero suave y apretado, no se movió nada por casi 5 minutos mientras que los quejidos de dolor de la chica desaparecían poco a poco dando paso a suaves gemidos que denotaban algo de gozo, el rubio le beso el cuello de nuevo mientras se hundía despacio en ella, fue un golpe suave y lento el que clavo el pene de Naruto dentro del trasero de la chica que solo pudo gemir mientras lo sentía entrando –aaaahhh Naruto_kun estas llegando tan adentrooooo aaaahhhhh- era todo lo que decía ella hasta que al fin tras una larga y casi eterna estocada todo el pene del rubio estuvo al fin dentro de Hanabi quien lo sentía en su trasero latiendo con fuerza reclamándole solo para el, un hecho que casi nade sabia de una Hyuuga ya que era un secreto bien guardado de esas mujeres era que dos eran sus regiones mas sensibles la primera y la normalmente mas atendida eran sus pechos pero la segunda y que casi ningún hombre del clan atendía estaba en la región que ahora mismo Naruto estaba golpeando, su pene salía despacio de la chica que solo podía gemir antes de soltar un quejido de gusto al sentir como el rubio entraba en ella suavemente, las manos de Hanabi se sujetaban con fuerza del muro al tiempo que el rubio le tomaba de las cadenas empezando a golpearle con mas fuerza –aaahhh estas tan apretada Hanabi_chan aaahhh lo adoro- susurraba a su oído antes de golpearle con fuerza cimbrando todo su cuerpo al tiempo que los pechos de la chica se bamboleaban en el aire presas del movimiento del rubio que simplemente no se detenía y continuaba golpeando con fuerza a su presa –aaahh siii mas dame mas Naruto_kun no pares aaahhh llena mi culo de tu semen aaahhhh- suplicaba la chica al tiempo que los movimientos del rubio se perdían de toda compasión y se ornaba por demás un golpeteo salvaje y animal, las manos de Hanabi casi arañaban la pared mientras que Naruto no se detenía ni un segundo al tiempo que su miembro se colaba en ella entrando y saliendo con fuerza del ahora trasero que le pertenecía solo a el, el rubio empezó a gemir en los oídos de Hanabi mientras ella sentía su cuerpo entumiéndose poco a poco una señal mas que clara de lo que estaba por ocurrir, el rubio se coló hasta el fondo mientras su pene se hinchaba un poco y en un profundo gemido los dos estallaban  
>-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- la intimidad de Hanabi derramo sus jugos mientras que Naruto vertía como siempre una generosa descarga dentro de la chica que solo respiraba agitada y aun sumida en el delicioso orgasmo.<p>

No le dio tiempo de recuperarse bien del orgasmo cuando el rubio ya sacaba su miembro duro y bañado en fluidos viscosos deslizándolo sobre la chica de sabe y blanca piel alienándolo contra la mojada y lubricada zona intima –segundo round Hanabi_chan- dijo a su oído antes de arremeter con fuerza y arrancar un colosal gemido a la chica de cabellos oscuros mientras su pene se adentraba por lo mojada de su intimidad lo mas adentro que se pudo de un solo golpe, llego casi hasta su vientre golpeándole suavemente a la entrada mientras que Hanabi solo tenia los ojos casi en blanco –aaaahhh siii mas Naruto_kun préñame mi amor- suplico ella mientras el rubio amasaba sus pechos con suavidad apretándoles y meciéndoles uno contra el otro al tiempo que su pene golpeaba suavemente la entrada al vientre de la chica que no paraba de gemir mientras que el rubio empujaba con mas fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron de gusto cuando lo supo el miembro del rubio se estaba colando dentro de ella suavemente llenando su vientre con su hombría mientras apretaba sus pechos besando su cuello suavemente –aaahh Hanabi_chan vamos a tener muchos hijos tan bellos como tu- susurraba el rubio al pido de la chica mientras empujaba con mas fuerza contra ella sumiéndose en un cadencioso movimiento de adentro y afuera que solo tenia a la chica gimiendo con fuerza mientras que el rubio no paraba de golpearle suavemente y sin detenerse un solo segundo, su pene entraba y salía llegando casi hasta el fondo de su útero dada la posición en la que la chica alzaba sus caderas para facilitar el movimiento de su esposo rubio que simplemente no dejaba de empujar en la chica de ojos perlados, el miembro del rubio entraba y salía a toda velocidad mientras que Hanabi no dejaba de gemir na y otra vez al tiempo que el rubio de nuevo le besaba en los labios mientras el calor aumentaba y si el pene de Naruto se quedaba clavado lo mas adentro que se podía al tiempo que estallaban de nuevo en un orgasmo simultaneo mientras el rubio inundaba el vientre de Hanabi de su semilla espesa y caliente, Naruto no parecía notar como en el sillón el rostro de Hinata se coloreaba mucho mas rojo que antes mientras abría discretamente un ojo para ver como el rubio poseía a su hermanita y ella solo podía desear estar en su lugar en ese momento, pero bueno ya tendría su oportunidad después de todo lo que estaban haciendo era parte de un plan que habían elaborado en cuanto supieron que el rubio podía dejarles embarazadas porque si quizá las hermanas Hyuuga eran algo tímidas y con tendencia al desmayo pero eso si lo que mas amaban en la vida era sentirse las mujeres del rubio y darle un hijo valla que las haría sentirse suyas como nunca.

* * *

><p>bueno ahi quedo el capitulo 216 que espero les gustara ahorasin mayores preambulos vamos al capitulo 217<p> 


	220. C217: Nupcias

Bien ahora si les dire a todo mundo primero que nada perdón por no subir capitulo ayer pero me salió cierto asunto familiar y me fue imposible acabarlo pero como compensación el día de hoy para cerrar a semana les traeré dos capítulos de golpe para que no sientan que les falto alguno esta semana y como se que ya leyeron el pasado es por eso que aqui colocare las respuestas a los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:si ese naruto va a tener el sharingan y en cuanto a lo de azula quien sabe si salga y sabes no deberias descartar ala prncesa aun eh  
><strong>X-Predator<strong>:si pobre espada tiene otra acosadora espero que no sea como tenten y si la reaccion de naruto fue divertida y azula solo significa una cosa caos  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si es verdad fue buena reaccion la del rubio y es cierto el desafio ya esta en el aire mas que listo para ser encrado y si te creo lo de la turba de locos  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:jajaja es verdad si se decide a fastidiar a madra esa seria la mejor manera consiguiendose un digno heredero  
><strong>alex<strong>:si fue buena reaccion creo que yamato vivira para pasar el mensaje y si azula resulta ser el caos en persona  
><strong>Core Nakisawa<strong>:si sirvieron de mucho esas mini vacaciones y si es verdad es probable que azula quiera hacer cosas no muy santas con el rubio  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>: la pereza esta en sus genes jajajajaja  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: si fue una gran sorpres ay es verdad la cara de azula no tiene precio y si kushina tambien y si tiene que entrenar para poder proteger a su familia  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si esa razon auqneu amaina el odio hacia naruto no lo elimina y si con azula en casa muchas cosas van a cambiar y otras tantas a quemarse en un candente fuego azul  
><strong>josmanava1989<strong>:quw bueno que te gustara jeje  
><strong>Nana Naru<strong>: que bueno que sea de tus favoritas  
><strong>55<strong>:bueno tengo mucha facilidad para las ideas y si la cara que van a poner sobretodo izanami cuando descrubra que es una reencarnacion de su amante y que tienetantas mujeres ahora  
>wow muchos reviews solo para un capitulo eso me pone de muy buen humor y ahora si con el segundo capitulo del dia<br>_al menos la espera vale la pena (el autor asiente)  
>espero que sean grandes capítulos (el autor solo sonríe)<br>me pregunto que ira a pasar (mira la pantalla)  
>no se pero es mucho que leer (el autor asiente) <em>  
>espero que es gusten<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

**Advertencia: contenido lemon en este capitulo**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 217: Nupcias<strong>

La comitiva avanzaba despacio por las grandes extensiones de valles rocosos de la nación de la tierra flotando en el aire dejando a mas de un espectador asombrado al ver a la numerosa cantidad de personas voladoras lideradas por el ahora rejuvenecido y sonriente Onoki que aun llevaba un brazo de polvo había la idea de hacerle una prótesis a base de un títere pero claro habría que ver si en su aldea había alguien capaz de eso de no ser así habría que ir a Suna pero por el momento eso no era lo importante, lo que importaba era llevar al algo asustado feudal del país de la tierra a su hogar en la capital ya que el pobre hombre no parecía muy feliz de estar en el aire rodeado de tantas personas mientras volaban en esa dirección pero bueno con el tsuchikage liderando el grupo era mas que claro que ningún accidente habría de pasar y de hecho era bastante bueno que el hubiese rejuvenecido gracias a eso ahora mismo volaban mucho mas rápido que antes y seguramente en poco tiempo habrían de llegar a la ciudad donde se separarían del hombre y le dejarían volver a casa, poco a poco comenzaron a amainar su velocidad mientras se iban aproximando a su ansiado destino frente a ellos –ya casi llegamos- anuncio el kage rejuvenecido al frente del grupo antes de que de pronto toda la comitiva ascendiera por una serie de pequeños riscos casi como una cadena montañosa breve y no muy larga que flanqueaba uno de los costados de la ciudad enclavada tras esa zona rocosa, se alzaron sobre ellas antes de que se detuvieran en el preciso instante que la zona apareció ante ellos dejando a mas de uno con cara de asombro y shock  
>-pero que demonios paso aquí!- pregunto al viento el asombrado damiyo mientras todo el grupo flotaba aproximándose a la ciudad<p>

Frente a ellos la alguna ves hermosa ciudad capital del país de la tierra considerada una verdadera joya de dicha nación estaba ahora reducida meros escombros mientras que en su devastada zona no se apreciaba señal alguna de que alguien estuviese con vida –sepárense y busquen sobrevivientes!- ordeno el tsuchikage mientras todo mundo se separaba incluido el dejando a su damiyo al cuidado de uno de sus escoltas, los ninjas de la roca se desplazaban por todos lados en busca de alguna persona con vida pero para su mala fortuna no había una sola alma viviente en ese desierto lugar a falta de un mejor termino ese sitio era ahora un cementerio enorme lleno de personas o restos de personas sin vida esparcidos por todos lados, era como su algo hubiera estallado sobre la ciudad barriendo con la vida de la misma al tiempo que todo era devastado y las vidas cegadas, el damiyo esperaba paciente al tempo que los ninjas regresaban con caras de tristeza y cierta decepción no habían podido localizar a un solo sobreviviente en la ahora extinta capital y claro eso les llenaba de depresión al tiempo que el mismo Onoki aparecía negando a la mirada esperanzada del hombre que solo maldecía al responsable de semejante destrucción –Onoki_sama encontré algo!- y el ninja apareció corriendo a la distancia mientras cargaba en su mano lo que parecía ser una pluma de color negro grande y esponjosa, llego con el resto del grupo extendiendo la mencionada evidencia y de inmediato Onoki la tomo recordando las palabras del rubio Ishura sobre el usuario de viento que devasto kiri y que según se sabia era el invocador de aves colosales de plumaje negro, invocaba buitres y por lo visto el había estado en esa ciudad y claro considerando lo que hizo en la aldea de a niebla era mas que claro quien era el responsable de tal devastación  
>-fue ese tipo… ese tal Sanada quien hizo esta monstruosidad- Onoki miro al frente a la ciudad en ruinas mientras que el damiyo le miraba con cierta duda<br>-como puede un solo hombre causar tal devastación la ciudad tenia buenas defensas solo no pudo hacer esto- el hombre se negaba a creer que existiera una persona con semejantes capacidades pero de nuevo Onoki callaba sus ideas  
>-el aplasto la aldea de Kiri solo, no dudo que pudiera acabar con una ciudad sin tantos ninjas ni oponentes que le brindasen algún reto… además esta pluma es de un buitre y solo el invoca buitres- las palabras del tsuchikage fueron definitivas mientras que el feudal miraba su amado hogar reducido a nada al parecer akatsuki no se había quedado quieto mientras ellos se reunían<br>-tenemos que informar de esto al resto de la alianza- estaba deprimido y eso era mas que evidente en sus ojos tristes y de brillo ausente mientras que el kage solo asentía a sus palabras  
>-lo se señor, ¡nos vamos a Iwa!- grito Onoki antes de que todo mundo comenzara a flotar en el aire y se alejaran despacio por el mismo en dirección a la aldea oculta entre las rocas esperando que Sanada no hubiese hecho alguna escala en dicha aldea.<p>

De nuevo en la residencia Ishura una cansada y exhausta Hanabi era alzada en brazos por un clon que la cargaba llevándole a su recamara para que descansara, la pobre chica había caído inconsciente después del 4 orgasmo al parecer o no tenia resistencia o fue demasiado para ella y ciertamente el rubio no sabia bien cual era la razón solo sabia una cosa –dime Hinata_chan disfrutase del show- pregunto el rubio mientras volteaba a la "inconsciente" chica de ojos perlados cuyas mejillas estaban mas rojas que una manzana mientras que el rubio se aproximaba despacio hasta ella y claro seguía sin moverse –no finjas que se que inconsciente no estas- dijo cantarinamente el rubio al tiempo que la chica abría despacio lo ojos algo avergonzada al tiempo que el rubio desnudo le sonreía de un modo mas que insinuante  
>-yo..eto…lo siento Naruto_kun- se disculpo la cabizbaja Hinata mientras trataba de ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas pero claro el rubio no se lo permitió<br>-no me molesta Hinata_chan …por cierto toda roja te vez muy linda- le alzo el rostro con sus dedos antes de besarle suavemente.

La peliazulada mujer no se resistió mucho es mas se mostro feliz cuando el rubio decidió poner su atención en ella en ese momento, suavemente las manos del rubio comenzaron a acariciar su rostro mientras bajaban por su cuello enfilándose a sus hombros mientras le empezaba a abrir suavemente la ropa al tiempo que ella solo sonreía esto era justo lo que deseaba en ese momento, no muy lejos de la mansión Ishura en los campos de entrenamiento gran cantidad de chicas corrían histéricas y mas que molestas persiguiendo a una sonriente Azula que no dejaba de insultarles y escapar de ellas no sin antes claro esta hacerlas volar con explosiones de fuego azul mientras si la maldecían si parar y lejos de ellas caminando en las calles de la aldea tras llenarse el estomago en un restaurante medianamente elegante la siempre arrogante y soberbia Azula salía del mismo mientras todo mundo escuchaba el escándalo y los estallidos a la distancia –que mal entrenadas están ni siquiera notan a un clon de fuego cuando esta frente a sus narices- decía la soberbia mujer mientras caminaba despacio sin un verdadero rumbo después de todo en esa aldea no había mucho que le entretuviese, una sonrisa traviesa y perversa adorno su cara mientras recordaba a cierto hombre pelinegro que aun no saludaba y corriendo a todo lo que podía para que no la fueran a atrapar Azula emprendía la búsqueda del poderoso Madara quien si aun estaba en su pequeño departamento adjunto en los terrenos de Naruto quien si en ese momento la estaba pasando de lo mas lindo y agradable en la compañía de la mayor de las "gemelas" no tardo mucho tiempo en tener a Hinata por completo desnuda y en este preciso instante el rubio estaba sentado sobre el sillón con los suaves pechos de Hinata envolviendo su miembro mientras ella entre sus piernas se dedicaba a complacerlo  
>-aaaahhh que ben se siente esto… de donde lo aprendiste Hinata_chan aaahh- gemía el rubio mientras trataba de averiguar como era que ella había aprendido dicha maniobra<br>-mmm me… me lo enseño Tsunade_sama… le pregunte como podía complacerte con mi cuerpo y mmmmm me dijo que podía hacer esto mmmm- las apalabras de la peliazulada chica estaba entrecortadas por las constantes lamidas la cabeza del miembro del rubio que sobresalía de entre sus pechos que se mecían de arriba abajo sobre e miembro endurecido del rubio.

Los pechos de la ojiperla eran suaves y tersos y envolvían el miembro del rubio con suavidad mientras ella se agachaba y rodeaba con la punta de sus avíos el miembro del rubio que solo pudo gemir al sentir como los labios de Hinata rodeaban su mimbro al fin chupando con suavidad la punta del mismo, el solo gemía con fuerza mientras sentía su pene perdiéndose entre los labios de Hinata quien no paraba de besarle y chupar con suavidad, ciertamente al parecer ella tenia un talento natural para esa clase de acciones y con el empeño que ponía el resultado era mas que inminente –aaaahhh Hinata!- el rubio no se contuvo mas y dejo que su semen escapara inundando la boca de la chica que con gusto ingería el semen del rubio al tiempo que este solo sentía como cada gota de su semilla se introducía en Hinata perdiéndose en su interior para ya no ser vista de nuevo, el rubio respiro con una gran sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que la chica se relamía los labios mientras que Naruto la jalaba hacia el, pronto Hinata estaba sobre el regazo del rubio que se prendía de uno de sus pechos chupándole con fuera mientras la sonrojada Hinata al tiempo que ella solo le acariciaba el rostro suavemente mientras que el chupaba con suavidad su duro pezón su mano amasaba el otro pecho antes de que el saltara a el y empezara a repetir la acción sobre el mismo y claro ella solo gemía y gemía sin poder detenerse, sus piernas estaban por completo abiertas sobre el regazo del rubio al tiempo que su miembro erecto se alzaba señalando a la mujer mientras que su entrada entreabierta y húmeda comenzaba a gotear fluidos mas que invitantes sobre el rubio –Naruto_kun…hazme el amor- susurro con su tímida voz al tiempo que el rubio le tomaba con suavidad de las caderas y la bajaba despacio sobre el, miembro se coló despacio dentro de Hinata al tiempo que ella gemía con fuerza mientras sentía como el miembro del rubio se abría paso en su entrepierna adentrándose en ella poco a poco –aaaahhh- Hinata lanzo un suave gemido al tiempo que Naruto se hundía en ella despacio, su sendero interno se lleno del miembro del rubio mientras este llegaba hasta tocar la entrada de su vientre mientras el rubio le soltaba las caderas y la miraba fijamente –adelante Hinata_chan se que quieres hacerlo tu misma- le sonrió de manera ciertamente pervertida al tiempo que la peliazulada chica se sonrojaba aun mas.

Hinata se sonrojo antes de besarlo suavemente mientras ella misma se dejaba caer , el miembro del rubio perforo su vientre colándose dentro de ella y solo pudo reprimir el gemido mientras besaba al rubio que le abrazaba suavemente mientras sus manos bajaban por su espalda hasta acariciar su trasero suavemente, -aaaaahhhhh- fue todo lo que la chica llego a decir cuando el miembro del rubio se adentraba en su vientre, despacio cm a cm el pene de Naruto lleno por completo a la mujer de cabello azulado que solo atino a gemir con mas fuerza cuando el rubio decidió tomar el control, su miembro se movió un poco hacia afuera mientras ella solo apretaba suavemente sus pliegues internos ante el movimiento cadencioso de Naruto quien de nuevo ingresaba en ella despacio, el pene del rubio se colaba a paso lento dentro de la peliazulada chica que le abrazaba con fuerza mientras que el chupaba sus pechos de nuevo y su miembro se adentraba dentro de la mujer de ojos perlados –aaaahhh Naruto_kun mas no pares aaaahhh me encanta- gemía la suplicante Hinata que comenzaba a cabalgar al rubio a toda velocidad mientras que este solo chupaba sus pechos mientras ella se movía fuera de control, su cabello saltaba por el aire al tiempo que el rubio se dejaba montar por ella dejando que su pene le diera a Hinata todo el placer que ella deseaba poco a poco el interior de la Hyuuga comenzaba a apretarse con fuerza anunciando el inminente orgasmo al tiempo que se dejaba caer con fuerza sobre el rubio uniéndose a el con fuerza –AAAAAAAAHHHH- lanzo el fuerte gemido al viento mientras el rubio le sujetaba de la cintura y Hinata solo respiraba agitada al tiempo que sus jugos se derramaban de su interior impregnando el miembro del rubio que solo respiraba complacido aunque eso si –aun no acabo yo Hinata_chan- le dijo con una voz juguetona al tiempo que la recostaba sobre el sillón, la coloco de lado alzando su pierna derecha en el aire colocándola sobre su pecho al tiempo que se movía contra ella, de nuevo Hinata solo pudo gemir con fuerza al tiempo que e miembro de Naruto se adentraba en ella suavemente mientras que la mujer de ojos pelados solo pudo gemir, no fue nada que no esperara pero en esa posición por alguna razón sentía al rubio aun mas adentro que antes, -aaaahh Naruto_kun mas aaaahhhh- gimió la chica mientras el rubio se desplazaba contra ella con fuerza todo el sillón crujía al tiempo que el rubio se movía insistentemente contra su esposa de ojos claros que solo gemía ante sus golpes, de nuevo el interior de la peliazulada mujer comenzaba a apretarse con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio sentía a opresión de manera deliciosa y sabia bien lo que eso le estaba provocando –aaahh Hinata_chan ya… ya casi – decía el rubio sintiendo su miembro endurecer aun mas mientras todo el cuerpo le gritaba que faltaba muy poco para llegar al punto que tanto anhelaba la mujer de ojos claros, el rubio se adentro de golpe lo mas que pudo en ella mientras que su vientre recibía con gusto el miembro del rubio que son n sonoro gemido le llenaba de su espeso semen mientras que el rostro de Hinata de mejillas rojas ojos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa adornaba la escena con gran exactitud –(mas dame mas de tu maravilloso semen Naruto_kun déjame darte un hijo)- pensaba la mujer de ojos claros mientras el rubio se dejaba caer sobre ella girando los dos sobre la cama al tiempo que su miembro derramaba todo el semen que podía dentro de ella.

En otro punto de la casa Ishura un hombre de cabellos negros entrenaba con fuerza sus ojos, no era otro mas que Itachi Uchiha quien en ese momento estaba meditando calmadamente en busca de lograr un mejor control sobre su recién adquirido jutsu espacio tiempo la verdad nunca espero que podría conseguir algo así y por eso mismo entrenaba con fuerza en los terrenos Ishura el único punto donde sus dos bellas y siempre deseosas mujeres no le buscaban y el podía entrenar con calma, no era que le molestase que siempre estuvieran de humor para eso pero el necesitaba entrenar para controlar al cien por ciento el nuevo poder que había adquirido recientemente gracias al "entrenamiento" de su… digámosle abuelo ya que si bien el hombre era pariente de su madre no sabia bien que clase de calificativo familiar le quedaría pero algo era seguro era n hombre poderoso, sabio y muy practico a la hora de tomar decisiones –bien vemos si me sale correctamente- se dijo a si mismo Itachi mientras sus ojos cambiaban a su forma avanzada y se concentraba ligeramente, entonces poso a poco comenzó a sentir como era absorbido suavemente desvaneciéndose en un muy característico remolino dimensional al tiempo que se desvanecía por completo de ahí, reapareció no muy lejos para no forzar demasiado sus capacidades recién adquiridas y si apareció a un costado de la casa Ishura despacio y con calma –Hola Madara_chan… espera tu no eres Madara_chan quien eres?- el pelinegro se dio la vuelta solo para ver frente a el a cierta princesa del fuego que le miraba con una ceja alzada al tiempo que el serio Uchiha la miraba con calma mientras sentía su chakra y sus ojos aun en su forma de sharingan apreciaban a la perfección el color azulado y abundante en esa mujer –(tiene muchísimo chakra, creo que tiene aun mas que Tsunade_sama… casi pareciera que estoy viendo a una de las bju menores)- pensó Itachi mientras comparaba el basto poder latente en Azula con el de algunas de las chicas si bien ella no alcanzaba el nivel de su figura paterna, véase Naruto o de su abuelo tan singular, es decir Madara era una mujer en realidad muy poderosa seguramente no tendría problemas en derrotar a la mayoría de las mujeres del clan Ishura es mas seguramente solo Natsumi, Hitomi, Mito o con algo de suerte la misma Tsunade le darían guerra y eso solo por sus colosales reservas de chakra ya que de otro modo el diría que era la mujer mas poderosa que hubiera conocido en su vida  
>-soy Itachi Uchiha quien eres tu y de donde conocer a mi abuelo- si era raro decir eso pero era técnicamente la verdad ya que el pelinegro si descendía del hombre legendario obviamente seria su abuelo o algo mas antiguo pero la idea de decirle de otro modo no le atraía mas que nada por una posible reacción de molestia de parte de el<br>-oh eres familiar de Madara_chan con razón tienes esos ojos y ese aire tan serio y aburrido yo soy Azula la… bueno no se realmente que soy pero si las cosas se dan a su favor seré tu nueva abuelita jajajajajajaja- se alejo caminando despacio hacia donde se percibía la presencia del pelinegro mayor mientras que Itachi solo tenia una gota en la nuca al escucharla reírse de ese modo tras ese comentario  
>-(ella es rara)- pensó con cierta duda al tiempo que la miraba alejándose por los jardines de la casa Ishura.<p>

Dentro de la casa cierto ninja rubio se terminaba de componer la ropa al tiempo que otro de sus clones se alejaba con una sonriente y satisfecha Hinata en brazos, habían pasado un momento mas que bueno y claro eso le ponía de muy buen humor, solo entonces que todo estuvo callado y en silencio el rubio vio su gran casa con algunas fotografías e los muros de hecho no supo cuando fue que paso que el muro a un costado de la escalera comenzó a transformarse en el muro delos retratos familiares donde se colocaban cuadros con fotos de sus respectivas bodas con las chicas con las cuales ya se había casado, -creo que es tiempo de casarme con algunas mas después de todo dudo que después valla a tener tiempo- se dijo a si mismo antes de subir despacio a su recamara pasando por el largo corredor deteniéndose justo frente a las recamaras que ya esperaban a sus hijos, eran sencillas de muros blancos aun esperando conocer el sexo de sus ocupantes para que se les decorara como se debía en el centro de las mismas las cunas recién ensambladas y un montón de animales de felpa en un rincón donde un curioso oso de proporciones colosales se alzaba en la esquina al tiempo que el rubio solo emitía una sonrisa bastante nerviosa mientras lo miraba después de todo en su cuello tenia un listón rojo enorme con una gran nota que rezaba "de mami Rei" si cuando el leyó eso se sintió bastante raro ella siempre tan singular y sádica por no mencionar aterradora comprando algo así para un bebe que aun no nacía y que no seria del todo su hijo era extraño y la idea de cómo se iría a comportar cuando en realidad tuviera uno propio no dejaba en paz al rubio que si estaba bastante extrañado por esa actitud en ese momento -seguro que va a sr una madre muy amorosa y sobreprotectora… va a ser tan raro- se dijo a si mismo antes de dejar el cuarto y llegar al fin a su propio dormitorio donde se adentro y cerro la puerta con llave antes de inclinarse sobre el suelo y sabedor de que nadie le miraba o espiaba trazo un sello y en una bola de humo saliendo de su zona de almacenado aparecía una gran caja fuerte que abriendo con calma revelaba muchas cajas de joyas todas con un anillo en su interior reservadas para cada una de las chicas de su familia, los tomo y reviso uno a la vez mientras tomaba una decisión de cual de todas ellas iba a ser su mas nueva y flamante mujer, si era una decisión difícil que tenia que pensar muy bien.

En otro punto del mundo un hombre de sonrisa mas que satisfecha caminaba por el bosque cuando se topo con el enmascarado que ya le estaba esperando –a juzgar por esa sonrisa creo que te has divertido bastante- dijo el poderoso hombre al tiempo que el siempre amigable Sanada solo sonreía aun mas antes de tomarlo del hombro y mirarlo a la cara… o bueno a la mascara –nos vamos ya, que detesto tener que caminar tanto- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras ellos se disipaban en el aire y segundos después comenzaban a materializarse dentro de la base donde ya les estaban esperando todos los demás ciertamente no eran demasiadas personas un par de Tengus, Kisame jugando con su espada, Orochumaru revisando algunos papeles un ya recuperado Ryo, un par muy singular de destructores de aldeas donde Makoto solo suspiraba al tiempo que su compañero Hiroshi no paraba de hacer alarde de aquella vez que hundió las islas del remolino una isla a la vez, si esta era las 24 vez que le contaba esa historia y al parecer no estaba en sus planes dejar de hacerlo, para completar el cuadro un buen numero de clones de zetsu adornaban la zona mientras el cristal cuarteado y resplandeciente brillaba con fuerza mientras se postraba ras flotar un poco por el aire en su suporte principal justo al frente de todos ellos –**mis queridos guerreros el momento que tanto anhelamos esta cerca, es tiempo de comenzar con la casería, quiero que salgan al exterior y maten y mutilen todo a su paso sin distinción alguna entre hombres mujeres niños animales o lo que sea, solo salgan y despedacen todo a su paso**- ordenaba el cristal al tiempo que brillaba y una gran sonrisa malévola adornaba la cara de Kisame como había esperado la oportunidad de salir y matar algunos enemigos y ahora le estaban dando permiso de hacerlo libremente y no iba a desperdiciar dicha oportunidad  
>-<strong>Orochimaru quiero que el ultimo de tus guerreros haga equipo con Kisame sus afinidades al agua se fortalecerán entre ellos<strong>- indico el cristal al tiempo que el sanin asentía y a su espalda aparecía el único de sus pequeños proyectos que no fue derrotado en el país del hierro mas bien el azoló a cuanto samurái se le atravesó  
>-no habrá problema además estoy por buen camino con las mejoras del original, pronto dudo que alguien pueda darle batalla – la sonrisa del sanin era perversa y oscura y si el cristal brillaba ante sus palabras<br>-Sanada, quiero que aguardes a que te ordene moverte no quiero que te enfrasques en luchas ridículas y te desgastes… tu momento de gloria se acerca- recitaba la piedra brillante al tiempo que el asesino del viento solo sonreía ante sus palabras como esperaba escuchar eso y valla que le serviría mucho  
>-no hay problema con gusto esperare un poco para juntar fuerza y descansar mis músculos… ya le mande el desafío a Naruto y dudo que después de ver como quedo la capital no quiera venir a pelear jajajajaja- su risa resonó con fuerza mientras todo mundo sonreía la verdad el escuchar como el contaba con lujo de detalles como destruía todo era bastante… entretenido.<p>

Las fuerzas malignas salieron del salón de reuniones donde solo quedo el cristal y el enmascarado que le miraba fijamente a la espera de sus ordenes que claro como siempre serian solo para el, -**alístate Madara, pronto llegara el momento de que te despojes de esa mascara**- a través de las ranuras de la misma los ojos del hombre mostraron asombro por las palabras de su amo mientras que le miraba con asombro, algo que nadie sabia fuera de ellos dos era que de hecho la mascara actuaba como un sello de contención que mantenía el alma y el poder en ese cuerpo estables y en perfecta sincronía de no estar ella seguramente habría perdido el control hacia un buen tiempo dejando de existir en este mundo por eso mismo que el le dijera esas palabras era algo que si bien ansiaba oír no esperaba que ocurriera tan pronto –es seguro que me la quite? No sabemos si de de resistirse ya – preguntaba con curiosidad mientras el crista brillaba con fuerza iluminando toda la zona al tiempo que las rocas crujían girando en un muro al tiempo que se abría una pequeña cámara de la que emergía una especie de red de raíces extrañas cargando con ellas una especie de capullo muy singular en el que se apreciaba una figura humana atada a las raíces directo al pecho –**mientras le tengamos en nuestro poder dudo que se oponga a ti además pronto se disolverá por completo y podremos prescindir de sus servicios**- dijo el cristal mientras las raíces retrocedían y el capullo regresaba al interior del muro mientras que el enmascarado le miraba con calma y seriedad, si su amo le indicaba que todo estaría bien entonces sin duda alguna que todo iba a marchar a la perfección  
>-esperare ansioso el momento de quitarme esto padre- se inclino humildemente mientras el cristal brillaba complacido por su servilismo siempre eterno<br>-**lo se cuando te la quites tu poder dejara de estar inestable y podremos empezar con su liberación**- el poder del cristal brillo flotando en el aire casi como lenguas que flotaban en el aire rodeando la singular estatua de 9 ojos que casi respondía a su energía maligna  
>-la alineación esta casi en puerta solo es cosa de aguardar otro poco y podre completar el sellado y la resurrección de Juubi padre- dijo el hombre de la mascara al tiempo que el cristal retraía todo su poder y comenzaba a pagarse para descansar hasta que el momento llegara y se dejara sentir de nuevo en el mundo<br>-(**muy ponto Izanagi…muy pronto pagaras por haberme usado y desechado, pronto el nombre de Yamata resonara en el mundo de nuevo y será temido y venerado por todos**)- pensaba el cristal sediento de venganza y poder antes de dormir de nuevo

De nuevo en la aldea oculta entre las hojas cierto grupo de cansadas y algo fastidiadas mujeres regresaban poco a poco a casa tras al fin lograr escarmentar a la pelinegra que si bien les molestaba de sobre manera con sus comentarios tenían que reconoceré que era muy talentosa ya que nunca se dieron cuenta de cuando se reemplazo con el clon hasta que la arrinconaron y estallo en una bola de fuego bueno las biju si se dieron cuenta y por eso mismo se mantuvieron mas que nada a pendiente de su hormonal y desquiciada hermana pelirroja que simplemente buscaba quien le pagara su enojo y claro la protegieron de la explosión no era que pudiera dañarla pero bueno no querían que algo le fuera a ocurrir a su bebe solo por eso siguieron a las demás molestas mujeres que ahora volvían a la casa solo para llevarse una interesante sorpresa –ohhh pero si son las fracasadas desesperadas que les paso pareciera que alguien las puso en su lugar- de nuevo Azula les hablaba con ese tono de superioridad tan característico de ella al tiempo que si las chicas le miraban mas que molestas incluida una serena Akemi que regresaba del mercado a donde arrastro a Tsunami para que no se metiera en esa cacería humana que se ideo contra la mujer que ahora mismo estaba tan campante provocándoles al frente de la casa, a un costado de la misma un fastidiado Madara solo miraba la escena frente a el con una sola idea en su mente –(como me convenció Azula de que la llevara de paseo)- si ese era un gran misterio ya que de alguna manera la pelinegra siempre lograba hacer que el hiciera lo que ella deseara, el como lo lograba era un verdadero misterio digno de investigarse, -Azula te agradecería que no provocaras a mis nueras por favor- si Akemi le hablo con esa sonrisa tan encantadora en su cara haciendo a todas las presentes estremecerse un poco al tiempo que Madara tenia un ligero flashazo de sus días de juventud lidiando con los regaños aterradores de su madre una delas pocas mujeres que le llego a intimidaren su vida, Azula retrocedió un par de pasos ante la sonrisa de Akemi y termino chocando con cierto ninja rubio que salía de su casa en ese momento, en el bolsillo del rubio una caja con una bella piedra ya esperaba ser colocada en la mano de su dueña que si el rubio ya había elegido –hola de nuevo chicas y Azula ten cuidado podrías acabar cayéndote- ledijo con preocupación mientras que la pelinegra solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras se repegaba un poco mas al rubio que se sentía bastante incomodo en ese momento –no te apures Naruto_kun que si me caigo tengo algo grande de donde agarrarme y no con las manos- le guiño el ojo y se alejo con una gran sonrisa mientras jalaba al ahora mas incomodo Madara mientras el rubio solo parpadeaba ante las palabras de la mujer que sin duda era lamas extraña que hubiese visto en su vida.

* * *

><p>Y se acabo el paquete de capítulos y reiterando como dije arriba de nuevo perdón por no subir nada ayer, bueno como vimos aquí azula llego a la casa de Naruto y el caos ha iniciado mientras que el anda cayendo en las "trampas" de ciertas chicas de ojos pelados Madara (el bueno) es manipulado de alguna manera, el malo nos revela el porque de su mascara y ahora tenemos un nombre "Yamata" aparentemente el nombre de quien duerme en el cristal o eso parece y si para terminar todo el rubio va a proponerle matrimonio a alguna de las chicas pero a cual esa es la duda para el fin de semana jejeje<br>_yo apuesto por Yugito (alza un cartel que dice "ya le toca")  
>no yo creo que será Mito (sostiene su cartel "quien se le negaría")<br>y donde es que dejan a Haku y su prima (su cartel dice " viva el 2x 1")  
>todas se equivocan el va a escoger a Kurenai (alza su cartel "por la señora del genjutsu") <em>  
>pues bien todo mundo…hagan sus apuestas!<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: quien sera a quien los malos esconden en su guarida?


	221. C218: Felina rubia

Hola a todo mundo como les va espero que bien porque como hoy es lunes es tiempo de volver a iniciar la semana con otro buen capitulo de los que creo yo son de lo mejor para iniciar y si no les dire mas porque podría arruinarles la sorpresita jejeje asi que de una vez pasare a los reviews  
><strong>Guest<strong>: ella tendra su momento creeme  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: creo que todos sabiamos lo que azula iba a causar no? es verdad se me paso el sexo anal con hinata tendre que reponerselo de alguna forma y en cuanto al villano mas que nada tome el nombre prestado nada indica que esa valla a ser su forma eh  
><strong>Nesumy19Oz<strong>: sabes creo que ni yo se cuantas son no te apres te hare una lista y te la pasare despues  
><strong>abelisaisanches<strong>: respondendo a las preguntas 1:es un gran si, 2:tome el nombre la forma aun no la decido bien, 3:la verdad mas que dias son en un orden fjo es decir primero destino, luego shinobi, alas y al final tamer mas que nada asi es como puedes saber cuales actualizo porque de dia namas no tengo uno fijo, y 4:espero que esa semana las dos caigan al fin jeje  
><strong>alex<strong>:es una gran resumen delo que pasa en este momento y con respecto a akemi ya veras como poco a poco todo se prepara para su momento jejeje  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:de hecho es una sorpresita a ver que les parece a todos cuando aparezca jeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si creo que naruto se previno por eso tantos anillos y es verdad las hermanitas ex-hyuuga no son tan timidas como todos pensabamos  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si azula esta desatada y es verad con todo el poder que se carga cuidadito con hacerla enojar y si al fin sabemos como es que el villano verdadero se llama  
>bien con los reviews respondidos es hora de pasar al capitulo del hoy espero que les guste la sorpresa de la tematica del capitulo<br>_esa sorpresita es lo que creo que es (mira esperanzada al autor)  
>tiene que serlo lo sugeriste el viernes (el autor asiente a eso)<br>espero que si sea quien creo que es (el autor no le dice nada)  
>yo solo quiero saber quien fue la ganadora (el autor mira a los lectores) <em>  
>pues como ellas, si quieren saber tienen que leer<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: para variar el tercer lemon seguido <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 218: Felina rubia<strong>

Las cosas en la casa Ishura estaban bastante calmadas en esos momentos o bueno lo mas cercano que se podía llegar a estar todo en calma mientras el clan completo contando a Itachi y su dueto de esposas que tras atosigar al poderoso Uchiha revivido con incesantes quejas sobre el entrenamiento casi mortal al que sometió a su amado y serio pelinegro que si bien no murió si termino cansado y con algunas heridas no era para mayores problemas… o bueno eso no era lo que pensaban ellas que tras casi matar a todo mundo con sus gritos y quejas por mas de 2horas al fin se quedaron calladas y dieron pie a la reunión ahora iniciante en la casa del rubio, fue una platica relativamente calmada y serena que les relato a todos como el ataque a la nación del hierro termino con la devastación casi total de dicho país o bueno al menos de su capital de la cual ya no quedaban mas que escombros y un gran y amplio campo desolado desprovisto de vida donde las increíbles luchas se libraron, el rubio junto a Madara y Mito les contaron las peleas y demás choques entre oponentes que claro culminaron o mas bien se pausaron cuando cierto hombre pelinegro hablo sobre s oponente  
>-un segundo esta loca estaba con el enemigo!- dijo una indignada Tayuya mientras señalaba a la ahora calmada Azula que se limaba tranquilamente las uñas sentada a un lado de Madara<br>-oye ten mas respeto rojita, que esta loca tiene nombre y si no lo usas te lo dejare grabado en la piel- alzo uno de sus dedos ardiendo en fuego azulado haciendo que la pelirroja tragara algo de saliva esa mujer en definitiva era por demás peligrosa  
>-en efecto Azula y yo teníamos asuntos pendientes por eso mismo combatimos pero en realidad ella nunca estuvo bajo el poder del enemigo solo la revivieron pero nunca le lavaron el cerebro- la calma y serenidad en la voz de Madara era mas que evidente mas considerando que hablaba de una mujer por demás poderosa<br>-ni aunque hubieran tratado lo lograrían no por nada soy la chica de tus sueños Madara_chan jajajajajaja- se reía de nuevo como una completa lunática y las gotas en las nucas de todo mundo no se hicieron esperara ante sus palabras  
>-<strong>estas mas loca que una cabra<strong>- le dijo una calmada y algo asustada Katara al tiempo que la autonombrada princesa del fuego se le quedaba viendo a la biju de tres colas mientras le sonreía  
>-no estoy loca tortuguita… solo disfruto de la vida lo mejor que puedo ya sea luchando, matando, quemando a quien no me agrada o teniendo sexo hasta desfallecer si se me pega la gana con quien se me pegue la gana jajajajajaja- de nuevo estaba riendo como loca y todas las chicas se alejaron un poco de ella a excepción de una sola<br>-**así me gusta, esas si son mujeres y no tontas sin cerebro en definitiva ella es de las mías jajajajajja**- todo mundo sintió escalofríos cuando Rei comenzó a reír del mismo modo que Azula y la ligera impresión de que ellas se iban a llevar mas que bien corrió por la mente de todo mundo en ese momento.

La platica siguió su marcha mientras se continuaban detallando los asuntos ocurridos en la gran serie de luchas de las que el rubio salió victorioso contra aquella criatura de los 5 elementos y claro entonces llego el tema de Mito, todas las chicas se quedaron calladas y miraron a la abatida pelirroja mientras escuchaban como Juubi se posesiono de ella y casi aplasta al rubio empleando solo 8 de sus 10 colas lo que claro a mas de una le hizo tener escalofríos, de inmediato Shion se coloco frente a Mito y empleando sus poderes sagrados reviso la mente de la mujer en busca de algún vinculo o conexión que la demonio pudiera emplear para volver a controlarla, no hallo nada fuera de un viejo enlace roto que poco a poco se diluía seguramente había sido lo que ella uso para controlarle y valla que lo uso bien ya que casi asesino al rubio en aquella fiera lucha, de nuevo todo mundo miro al rubio que concluyo su historia con un sencillo "esto es guerra" y si todas las chicas se quedaron calladas y serias después de todo eso significaba que pronto Naruto pasaría mucho tiempo lejos de casa, -pero bueno no hay porque preocuparnos hoy tenemos que celebrar chicas después de todo vamos a ser padres!- grito mas que feliz mientras las mujeres sonreían y asintiendo comenzaban a dispersarse tenían que planear una gran fiesta de celebración y al tiempo que todas se desperdigaban el rubio miraba discretamente a una hermosa chica de cabellos rubio había tomado su decisión al fin.

Las chicas salieron a la aldea a colectar las cosas necesarias para la gran celebración que se llevaría acabo en la casa Ishura al tiempo que Naruto se alejaba de todo y seguía discretamente a una de ellas que claro estaba tan sumergida en sus ideas que no se dio cuenta de que el estaba a su espalda –hola onichan- saludo un pequeño niño de aquellos huérfanos al rubio Ishura que con una gran sonrisa le señalo a la chica frente a ellos y le susurro algo al pequeño que con una gran sonrisa cómplice asentía a sus palabras antes de salir corriendo hacia ella, llego de golpe tomándola de la mano mientras ella le miraba fijamente y con duda –rápido onechan necesito ayuda anda ven rápido- no le dio tiempo de protestas o decir algo cuando ya era jaloneada por el chico hacia el parque pequeño y cercano a la calle por la que transitaba llegaron y tan pronto se posaron en el pequeño sitio el niño le miro fijamente con una gran sonrisa –di que si onechan- le miro con grandes ojos de cachorro mientras ella parpadeaba sin saber en realidad que estaba pasando y claro cuando la bola de humo apareció revelando que el tronco frente a ella era en realidad el rubio de rodillas con el anillo extendido hacia ella la dejaron callada y clavada en su sitio al tiempo que el rubio hablaba –Yugito_chan se mi esposa- le dijo con calma al tiempo que extendía un anillo de oro brillante y hermoso con una piedra celeste con un ligero tono blancoso casi como un pedazo del cielo con un nube pasando por el mismo, Yugito no dijo nada solo le salto encima y el compromiso quedo mas que firme en ese momento; la fiesta esa noche celebro dos cosas los nacimientos tan esperados y claro el compromiso del rubio con la ex junchuriki que claro que acepto gustosa su oferta después de todo lo había esperado por mucho tiempo, al día siguiente y tras levantar a las chicas de sus sitios tiradas por toda la casa al terminar ebrias a mas no poder claro con algunas excepciones al estar embarazadas se comenzaron a preparar las cosas para la gran ocasión.

No tardaron mas de dos días en preparar todo para la tan ansiada ceremonia y claro el día llego casi de inmediato aunque bueno considerando que solo pasaron dos días entre la petición y la boda en realidad no fue mucho tiempo, el sitio como siempre los jardines de la casa Ishura y si el sitio estaba por completo lleno de personas importantes y alguno que otro colado al tiempo que si para no perder la costumbre Hiashi Hyuuga estaba llorando desconsoladamente, mas de una de las mujeres presentes pensó en el como un hombre en contacto con sus emociones y su imagen de líder de clan frio y serio se diluyo en una mas humana y sensible aunque internamente el pobre hombre pensaba solo en una cosa relacionada con s asiento –(porque siempre me toca estar cerca de ellas)- si a un costado del hombre sus hijas ya comenzaban a llorar con fuerza mientras varias chicas mas del clan Ishura empezaban a lagrimear sanándose la nariz y el pobre Hyuuga estaba atrapado en medio de todo; el ministro de siempre estaba en su sitio con una sonrisa algo nerviosa al tiempo que el rubio le sonreía con una mirada que decía "parlotea mas de la cuenta y mis salamandras te comen" en ese momento fue cuando Yugito entro en escena, usaba un hermoso vestido blanco de vivos en dorado mientras su cabello atado en un peinado alto coronaba su hermoso rostro de ojos limpias y felices mientras un poco de labias hacia brillar sus labios al tiempo que caminaba hacia el rubio muy sonriente y serena –(porque se va a casar con el no entiendo que le ven)- pensaba Mabui quien si, aun seguía en su creencia de que el rubio era de hecho un pervertido de lo peor, el ministro dio inicio a la ceremonia y si todo acabo bastante rápido ya que no demoro mas de 1 hora cuando los anunciaba a todos como Yugito y Naruto Ishura.

Salió de ahí a toda prisa el pobre hombre dando inicio así la gran celebración en la aldea de las hojas donde claro el rubio original era acaparado por su nueva y flamante esposa que solo no podía dejar de sonreír mientras bailaban y estaban tan juntos –Yugito no deja de sonreír verdad- murmuro una serena Karui en su lugar antes de que un clon la sacara a bailar y Samui mirase con calma a la mujer de cabellos blancos que solo le preguntaba el porque de esa mirada tan fija –si dejaras tus prejuicios atrás podrías ser tan feliz como Yugito sabes- y sin decirle mas salió a bailar junto a otro clon rubio mientras que a la distancia un siempre pervertido Jiraiya bromeaba con su sensei sobre las actividades que ese par irían a realizar esa noche y a un lado de ellos una rubia de ojos color miel solo se quejaba al parecer en su estado no podía beber y gracias a eso Shizune se valió para convencer a su invocación de impedirle e ingerir alcohol por eso mismo la mujer de prominentes pechos portaba en sus hombros dos pequeñas babosas que se encargaban de quitarle cuanta bebida alcohólica se aproximara a su rostro, el rubio abrazo a Yugito y tras recibir una felicitación de parte de su invocación recién aparecida y claro en cuanto Hizo les felicito el rubio y su esposa se esfumaron mientras la gran salamandra miraba en todas direcciones –**bien donde esta la bebida quiero celebrar**!- grito el enorme animal y todo mundo lo supo eso no iba a terminar nada bien.  
>-eres muy hermosa Yugito_chan- murmuraba el rubio al tiempo que besaba a la chica de la nube mientras ellos estabana en una hermos y lujosa habitación en uno d elos mas caros hoteles de la aldea<br>-no tenias que traerme aquí con un cuarto en la mansión me habría conformado- le dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos al sentir como los labios del rubio besaban suavemente su cuello y la sujetaba de la cintura  
>-no era justo tu merecías lo mejor para tu primera vez Yugito_chan- susrro a su oído al tiempo que le besaba las mejillas y caminaban hacia la cama.<p>

El hermoso vestido acabo sobre una silla al igual que la ropa del rubio mientras este apreciaba sobre la cama a Yugito que vestía solo ropa interior en un bello color blanco hecha de una suave y sedosa tela, estaba algo sonrojada cuando vio al rubio en bóxers sobre ella al tiempo que este le miraba de pies a cabeza –eres perfecta sabes Yugito_chan- dijo en voz baja al tiempo que besaba suavemente su hombro mientras la despojaba de su sostén dejando ver sus pechos redondos y hermosos de pezones rosados y de dimensiones como las de Anko –no recordaba que fueran tan grandes sabes- dijo con cierta duda y en su voz al tiempo que ella se ponía bastante roja lo cierto fue que aun después de que el regreso Shineko llego a incrementarlos un poco mas contra su voluntad mientras dormía y acabo con unas cosas casi tan grandes como las de Anko –son preciosos y te quedan muy bien- le sonrió antes de que sus manos los amasaran suavemente y ella dejara salir un suave y delicioso gemido al tiempo que el rubio le besaba suavemente Naruto bajo por su cuello despacio llegando a sus pechos y a paso lento les beso en círculos desde la base hasta las punas saltando de uno a otro al tiempo que sus dedos rozaban los mas que duros pezones de la mujer que solo podía gemir suavemente con sus mejillas mas que rojas al tiempo que el Ishura solo seguía moviéndose sobre ella, llego a los pezones y con suavidad los lamio no a la arrancándole fuertes gemidos a la rubia que pronto sujetaba la cabeza de Naruto y lo jalaba contra ella buscando que chupase con fuerza sus senos, el no se hizo del rogar y pronto estaba chupándolos con fuerza mientras Yugito solo gemía con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio saltaba de uno a otro dejándolos ensalivados y duros como piedras mientras el rubio les besaba uno a la vez, su rodilla se coló entre los muslos de Yugito y rozo su entrepierna sintiendo la humedad mas que palpable en ese momento, soltó sus pechos y bajo por su plano y suave vientre hasta posarse en medio de sus blancas y suaves piernas mientras sus dedos rozaban la entrada de la mujer –aaaahhh Naruto_kun- gimo la rubia al tiempo que Naruto solo delineaba sobre ella suavemente su entrepierna dejando que su prenda blanca se humedeciera con sus propios jugos –apuesto a que estas deliciosa de aquí Yugito_chan- dijo cantarinamente el rubio mientras le despojaba de la prenda que húmeda volaba por el aire hasta caer a la distancia lejos de ellos.

El rubio contemplo entonces la entrepierna de Yugito suave y libre de vello con su entrada sonrosada dejando gotear suaves y tibios líquidos internos al tiempo que el se dedicaba solo a mirarle antes de sonreírle a la chica, no dijo nada solo se aproximo a ella suavemente y dio un beso tierno en su intimidad –aaaaaahhh- ella lanzo un fuerte gemido al sentir sus labios sobre ella antes de que algo mojado y flexible comenzara a adentrarse en Yugito quien solo sujetaba las cobijas de la cama apretándoles y desgarrándoles con fuerza mientras la lengua del rubio se adentraba en ella con velocidad en suaves goles que colectaban sus jugos internos al tiempo que sus pechos se balanceaban al ritmo de su respiración mientras que el rubio se movía dentro de ella sin detenerse ni un solo segundo hasta que de pronto se detuvo por completo separándose de Yugito no hizo nada o eso parecía a la vista de la hermosa mujer que de pronto lo sintió colocándose sobre ella despacio y con calma al tiempo que su miembro rozaba suavemente su entrada y ella solo dejaba salir un quejido sutil y discreto –aquí voy Yugito_chan- susurro a su oído mientras empujaba despacio en la mujer de cabellos rubios que solo pudo dejar salir un suave gemido al sentirlo entrar en ella despacio, sus paredes se distendían despacio dejando que el miembro del rubio se adentrase en ella suavemente mientras le abrazaba con fuerza y lo sujetaba como negándose a dejarle ir, el pene de Naruto se hundió en Yugito suavemente mientras ella solo respiraba fuertemente y dejaba salir suaves quejidos al tiempo que el pene del rubio se movía dentro de ella a paso lento y seguro, llego hasta el final del camino interno llegando a topar con la tantas veces mencionada barrera interna de la mujer que solo dejo salir un leve quejido de dolor cuando el rubio le toco con la punta de su miembro haciéndola estremecer un poco -aquí voy Yugito_chan- le beso con suavidad mientras empujaba con fuerza, fue solo un golpe lento y vigoroso el que desgarro la entrada de Yugito quien solo pudo gemir ahogadamente al sentir como el pene del rubio se adentraba en ella suavemente dejándola sentir como su miembro se colaba entre sus paredes internas separándola aun mas que antes al tiempo que el pene del rubio se adentraba en ella suavemente, no se detuvo hasta que recorrió todo su camino interno quedado por completo dentro de ella mientras que Yugito solo gemía al sentir como el pene del rubio latía con fuerza dentro de ella.

Se quedo quieto un buen rato sin hacer movimiento alguno mientras ella se acostumbraba a su presencia y claro el solo respiraba suavemente sobre su cuello hasta que la misma Yugito se movió como pudo se lanzo contra el dejando salir un suave gemido de sus labios al tiempo que el rubio le mordía suavemente el oído y ella gemía con suavidad mientras el rubio retrocedía y volvía a la carga –mmm nnnyyyaaaaaaaa- y Naruto se detuvo cuando ella hizo ese sonido y la miro directo a su rostro rojo y algo apenado por dejar salir tal sonido tan felino al parecer ser la junchuriki de una biju felina tanto tiempo le paso una gran factura aunque la sonrisa de Naruto indicaba que al parecer eso le había gustado –siempre supe que eras un dulce gatita Yugito_chan- le dijo con calma antes de moverse despacio hacia afuera haciéndola gemir con suavidad mientras el rubio se desplazaba de nuevo hacia adentro, pronto los gemidos de Yugito resonaban con fuerza mientras su rostro demostraba como luchaba por contener sus gemidos verdaderos para gran diversión del rubio que solo negaba a sus actos –no los detengas Yugito_chan, déjalos salir, ronronea de gusto mi gatita- la beso suavemente al tiempo que sus manos se entrelazaban y sus lenguas se trenzaban en una feroz y apasionada lucha uno a uno que claro el rubio ganaba al golpearle suavemente haciéndola romper el beso –nyyyyaaaaaaahhhhh- gimió felinamente la rubia dejándose al fin ser libre mientras que Naruto empujaba con fuerza dentro de ella, su miembro recorría su interior a todo lo largo mientras comenzaba a golpear la entrada de su vientre y Yugito solo atinaba a gemir y a sujetarle con fuerza resistiéndose a dejarlo ir –nyyyyaaamas mas Naruto_kun lléname todaaaaaaa nnnyyaaaaaaaaa- suplicaba ella al tiempo que sus uñas arañaban la espalda del rubio haciéndole empujar con las fuerza, su vientre no soporto el golpe y cedió de inmediato ante el miembro del rubio –AAAAAAAAHHHHHH- se arqueo con fuerza mientras su interior explotaba con fuerza ante el miembro del rubio que le reclamaba como suya al tiempo que el poderoso orgasmo la sumía en un estado de placer y pasividad casi totales, Naruto se quedo quieto disfrutando de cómo su interior se apretaba ansioso como deseando exprimirle con fuerza mientras que el seguía solo ala entrada de su vientre mientras que Yugito respiraba algo agitada y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro antes de alzarse suavemente de la cama y lamer la mejilla del rubio suavemente –dame mas Naruto_kun- pidió con una sonrisa sensual al tiempo que el rubio soltaba sus manos y acariciando sus muslos los sujetaba con fuerza antes de alzarla un poco de la cama trenzándose con ella de las caderas su miembro se adentro aun mas en Yugito quien solo pudo emitir un gemido animal, el pene de Naruto estaba por completo dentro de su vientre y ahora mismo comenzaba una lenta retirada dejándole sentir el vacio del mismo antes de entrara con fuerza hasta el fondo, sus gemidos no se hicieron esperar al tiempo que el rubio le golpeaba con fuerza y ella solo gemía sin parar a sentir como el rubio le hacia el amor con fuerza, sus piernas se trenzaron en las caderas de Naruto mientras este de nuevo se desplomaba sobre Yugito besándola con fuerza y rudeza al tiempo que le golpeaba con fuerza –aaaaahhh… Yugito_chan eres mi gatita verdad aaahh di que lo eres aaaaaahhhh- decía el cegado ojiazul mientras golpeaba a Yugito quien lanzaba fuertes gemidos al viento mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza- aaaaaahhh siii lo soy, soy tu gatita Naruto_kun nyyyyaaaaaaaaaa!- gimió con fuerza mientras el pene del rubio se adentraba por completo dentro de ella con fuerza hinchándose en el acto mientras se atoraba con fuerza en su interior y estallaba descargando una cantidad mas que generosa de semen dentro de ella al tiempo que el orgasmo de nuevo los envolvía con fuerza.

El rubio descargo una cantidad mas que generosa de semen dentro de Yugito antes de salir de ella aun con su miembro en medio de una erección al tiempo que la rubia solo respiraba agitada mientras que Naruto solo se sentaba en el colchón y la rubia le miraba disimulada su lengua se relamió por los labios mientras se movía de modo automático y se posaba justo entre las piernas del rubio que le miraba con curiosidad –esta gatita quiere leche Naruto_kun- y sin decir mas su lengua salió e su boca posándose sobre su miembro y lamio con suavidad, el rubio solo atino a gemir con fuerza mientras sentía como la lengua de la rubia con algo de torpeza se desplazaba sobre su pene húmedo y erecto hasta posarse sobre la puna mientras sus labios se aproximaban despacio, fue un beso suave y bastante inocente el que precedió a sus labios rodeando la cabeza de su pene, pronto estaba rodeándolo con suavidad mientras chupaba sin detenerse al tiempo que sus dedos rozaban el tronco del miembro del rubio y ella lo devoraba despacio y con suavidad, Naruto no se movió un solo centímetro mientras Yugito devoraba su pene con hambre y decisión, un par de veces se ahogo y tuvo que sacarle para volver a tragarlo Naruto solo podía gemir sin parar mientras el pene se desvanecía dentro de los labios de la mujer que lo chupaba con fuerza mientras que el solo se dejaba arrastrar por el placer que ella le estaba brindando en ese mismo momento al tiempo que el solo se dejaba consentir, no pudo soportar mucho tiempo antes de que su cuerpo entero le gritase que ya no lo soportaría mas –aaaaahhh Yugito_chan yo… yo… me vengo!- gimió el rubio con fuerza cuando ya no pudo mas y estallo, su miembro dejo salir una gran cantidad de semen blanco y espeso que ella bebió con hambre y degustando del singular sabor –(mmm es tanto y tan espeso… es delicioso)- pensaba Yugito mientras chupaba suavemente el miembro del rubio extrayendo de el hasta la ultima gota de su semen blanco y espeso.

Yugito saco el pene del rubio y se limito a lamerlo de arriba abajo hasta dejarlo por completo limpio y brillante mientras le miraba conservar su dureza de manera asombrosa, lo acaricio suavemente dejándole sentir sus suaves dedos mientras una sonrisa traviesa adornaba el rostro de Yugito, abrazo al rubio repegandose contra el mientras colocaba sus pechos en su cara y de inmediato Naruto respondía abrazándola suavemente y chupándolos con calma mientras Yugito solo miraba al techo complacida por la reacción del rubio, se separo de el y este le miro con curiosidad mientras ella se acomodaba en cuatro y le miraba con una sonrisa dulce y amorosa –tómame por completo Naruto_kun… hazme el amor de nuevo pero… pero ahora usa mi trasero- sus mejillas se tiñeron por completo de rojo mientras el rubio reaccionaba de inmediato, acaricio su trasero suavemente antes de besarlo con delicadeza mientras la sujetaba de las caderas y se colocaba sobre ella, beso su columna despacio y con calma mientras las suaves nalgas de Yugito se separaban ante el invasor cálido y solido que se rozaba contra ella –solo relájate Yugito_chan- dijo el rubio a su oído mientras su pene se repegaba a su entrada posterior, empujo suavemente mientras ella se quejaba por la presión y con calma el rubio no se detenía, empujaba despacio tratando de ella, su pene lo logro al fin y e trasero de Yugito se abrió por completo –aaaaaahhh ya entraste Naruto_kun!- grito ella presa de dolor y placer mientras el miembro del rubio se adentraba despacio dentro de ella, fue un avance calmado y pausado el que el rubio llevo a cabo mientras su miembro se colaba despacio en ella mientras su paredes internas le apretaban con fuerza, el miembro del rubio se adentro al máximo en ella hasta que pronto sus caderas estaban por completo repegadas a ella, no se movió entonces mientras Yugito gemía extrañamente presa de un placer que nunca imagino que llegaría a sentir , el pene del rubio tras un par de minutos salió de ella despacio antes de volver a ingresar suavemente y claro no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera …-aaaaaaaahhhh- gemir el miembro de Naruto le estaba abriendo el trasero con fuerza mientras sus caderas se lanzaban contra las de ella suavemente mientras que los quejidos de gusto de Yugito resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que ella misma comenzaba a lanzarse contra el rubio con mas fuerza –aaaahh mas… mas fuerte Naruto_kun mas fuerte dame mas!- gritaba la sonriente y extasiada mujer mientras el rubio le sujetaba con fuerza de as caderas y empujaba contra ella, el pene del rubio se adentro con fuerza mientras se lanzaban uno contra la otra en una serie de golpes frenéticos que los hacían gemir a los dos al tiempo que el rubio no soltaba las caderas de la chica mientras le golpeaba insistentemente, su pene entraba y salía de ella con fuerza al tiempo que Yugito solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras las fuerzas comenzaban a faltarle y pronto se desplomaba sobre la cama con el rubio atrapado en su parte posterior y estallaban de nuevo en un fuerte orgasmo que los dejaba rendidos mientras que el interior de la rubia de la nube era de nuevo llenado por el Ishura, salió de ella después de unos instantes dejando su trasero entreabierto y con restos de semen escurriendo de el mientras se tendía sobre la cama con una gran sonrisa finalmente Yugito había conseguido lo que tanto soñaba perder su virginidad en su noche de bodas, el rubio estaba ahí con sus ojos cerrados cuando sintió el vaivén de la cama y abriendo lo ojos se topo con una sonrojada y deseosa visión de la rubia acomodándose sobre el despacio mientras guiaba su miembro aun erecto hacia su interior, -quiero que me hagas el amor toda la noche Naruto_kun- susurro ella mientras se dejaba caer sobre el rubio que lanzaba un fuerte gemido al sentir como su miembro se colaba dentro de ella hasta llegar a su vientre que aun conservaba los restos de sus semen y claro ahora mismo las manos de Yugito estaban posadas sobre el pecho del rubio que solo veía como sus pechos redondos y de gra tamaño se balanceaban en el aire al tiempo que se movía con fuerza subiendo y bajando sobre el como si se tratase de algún pistos moviéndose sobre su línea guía al tiempo que los dos solo podían gemir y Naruto pensaba solo en una cosa –(creo que cree un monstruo)- Yugito se hundió el miembro por completo dentro de ella antes de recostarse sobre el rubio y besarlo con pasión mientras se movía en círculos sobre el rubio que solo pudo gemir antes de mirarla a los ojos y perderse en su belleza –(bueno tengo que hacerme responsable y satisfacer a mi gatita jeje)-pensó divertido antes de sujetara de las caderas y comenzar a moverse contra la mujer rubia sumándose al concertó de gemidos que se dejo escuchar toda la noche dentro de esa habitación

No muy lejos de ahí en la ahora desierta y callada casa Ishura no había mas música ni sonido, es mas la mayoría de los invitados ya no estaban se habían retirado o mas bien habían emprendido la graciosa huida cuando a alguien se le ocurrió dejar que la enorme salamandra bebiera un poco de alcohol, obvio eso fue el principio del fin y ahora mismo todo mundo estaba callado y a la espera de ver que hacia el poderoso animal que en el centro de la pista de baile yacía inerte y fijo mientras parecía estar mirando al frente como planeando su siguiente movimiento, nadie se movía estaban esperando saber que haría después de todo en las otras ocasiones casi destruye la aldea de no ser claro por los anbu y las mujeres Ishura y claro ahora esperaban saber que haría antes de atacarle con fuerza cuando paso, un sonido gutural escapo de la gran salamandra mientras mas de uno parpadeaba confundido y se aproximaban despacio solo para verle fija en su lugar con una gran burbuja en su nariz, estaba de pie y en pose de batalla pero estaba por completo dormido, -que fiasco se supone que es una invocación poderosa si esta roncando menuda lagartija perezosa- se quejo una molesta Azula mientras se recargaba en Hizo y para su sorpresa pronto se hallo por completo sola mientras miraba en todas direcciones y si no había una sola alma a su alrededor cosa bastante extraña si se lo preguntaban, una respiración resonó en su espalda al tiempo que un aroma como a fluidos corrosivos llegaba a su nariz –**a quien llamaste lagartija perezosa**- la princesa del fuego se dio la vuelta solo para ver a un Hizo en su forma gigante mirándole fijamente con ojos si bien algo tomados estaban mas que nada en este momento llenos de una gigantesca furia por tal insulto , una sonrisa nerviosa adorno la cara de Azula cuando vio como algo de la saliva del animal caía al suelo derritiendo un poco del mismo y si lo sabia estaba en problemas –linda lagartija no dañarías a una hermosa y desvalida chica verdad- le hizo ojitos de cachorro el gran animal que si bien pudieron funcionar de no ser porque a Azula se le fue un pequeño detalle cuando le dijo aquello **-¡que no me llames lagartija!-** y se le dejo ir encima con tida su furia de lagartija… que diga de salamandra.

* * *

><p>Y si he terminado el capitulo en ese punto, como vimos buenos momentos están pasando en Konoha antes de que se desate el infierno pero bueno este capitulo pretendía dedicárselo a mas de una pero me dije oye ha esperado demasiado mejor que sea solo para ella y así fue, bueno espero que les gustara lo que paso y que claro que el odio hacia Naruto crezca un poco mas<br>_quien la viera eh (mirando al autor con una sonrisa)  
>creo que shineko y Karin ya tienen competencia (el autor asiente)<br>aunque la que me dio lastima fue azula (el autor le mira)  
>la pobre no sabe cuando cerrar la bosa (el autor sonríe) <em>  
>puede que eso sea verdad solo espero que no se desespere y lo acabe cocinando<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: quien seria la que sigue en contraer nupcias?


	222. C219: Antiguo mal

Hola gente como les va y si ya es hora de leer el nuevo capitulo de este fic para que se diviertan y claro generarles mas dudas e incógnitas sobre nuestros villanos que sin duda traman cosas muy malas para el mundo eso creo yo cualquiera puede notarlo no es así pero bueno antes que nada vamos a los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:oye no todo en la vida es solo sexo y sangre pero para eso esta destino jejeje pero no te apures que lo de las bodas solo da pie al lemon  
><strong>El angel de oscuridad<strong>:ya llegara la hora de yugano no te desesperes y si es verdad la lucha de sanada es inminente y para lo de las tecnicas pues solo uso el traductor de google y hasta que encuentro algo que medianamente se me ajusta lo uso para eno nombre del doujutsu piensa todos terminan de manera parecida solo le busque el nombre que se adecuara en su caso Castigo = batsu  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:es cierto hakumerece lo suyo lo del clan de akemi se apellidaba unohana jejeje y si azula si que sabe caerle bien a las personas e invocaciones verdad  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:azula debe aprender a cerrar la bocota y si era la idea que se confundiera con samui jeje  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:yamato volvera no te apures y ciertamente son lemon suaves no todo puede ser tan animal y salvaje como con las inuzuka  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si creo una nueva pervertida y sabes creo que e el fondo se quere desquitar de konoha por su infancia por eso invita tanto a hizo  
><strong>X-Predator<strong>:ya veras que es lo que le pasa a azula y si al fin yugito tuvo su tan ansiado momento con naruto  
><strong>alex<strong>:de hecho en elementor me ase para crearlo jejeje y si creo un monstruo en yugito y primero hay que acercarlo a akemi antes de uq epase lo que sabemos pasara no te presiones

bueno con los reviews respondidos vamos al capitulo de hoy para que vean lo que ha de pasar con los villanos el dia de hoy jejeje  
><em>me pregunto que te traes al decir eso (mira al autor con curiosidad)<br>estas tramando algo con los malos no es asi (el autor sonríe)  
>o me pregunto que será (mira al autor emocionada)<br>espero que sea algo grandioso (el autor sonríe) _  
>quieren saber que es… pues a leer se ha dicho<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 219: Antiguo mal<strong>

La aldea oculta entre las hojas como cada mañana las personas despertaban a sus labores diarias con calma y serenidad mientras en uno de los hoteles mas lujosos de la aldea un pareja rubia despertaba enredados en las suaves sabanas de seda que hicieron de lecho amoroso la noche anterior, en la mente del rubio Ishura aun desfilaban los momentos de placer de cuando poseía a Yugito una y otra vez sin detenerse para gusto de ambos, a ciencia cierta no tenia idea de cuantas veces fue que ambos terminaron con fuertes gritos de placer pero de algo estaba mas que seguro en ese momento el que ella hubiese sido una Jinchuriki valla que le dio una resistencia por demás envidiable terminaron exhaustos casi hasta las 4 de la mañana tras horas de sexo intenso y continuo hasta que al fin la mujer de la nube cayo inconsciente y mas que dormida en brazos del rubio que solo la abrazo amorosamente mientras disfrutaba de la sensación de su suave y tersa piel rozándose contra el mencionado Ishura que solo se dedico a descansar y a pensar en las posibilidades que se le dejaban venir en el futuro cercano, era un hecho de que una gran e inminente guerra estaba a punto de detonar en las naciones elementales si no es que ya estaba detonando en otros sitios distantes de la aldea de Konoha por eso mismo deseaba pasar todo el tiempo que se pudiera con sus mujeres antes de tener que salir a luchar a una batalla que no estaba seguro que le iba a deparar pero claro en ese momento su mente regreso al presente cuando sintió los suaves y sedosos dedos acariciando su hombría suavemente mientras el miraba a la despierta Yugito que le sonreía con deseo al tiempo que delineaba el miembro erecto del ojiazul que solo la estaba mirando con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras que ella se relamía los propios como saboreándose lo que estaba acariciando en ese preciso instante  
>-Yugito_chan… que es lo que estas buscando eh?- pregunto juguetón al tiempo que le besaba y giraba sobre la cama quedando una vez mas sobre la mujer rubia<br>-solo quiero que mi esposo me haga sentir suya Naruto_kun- y las piernas de Yugito se abrieron sujetando al rubio de las caderas al tiempo que este se balanceaba sobre ella introduciéndose despacio dentro de la kunoichi.

Lejos de la aldea oculta entre las hojas una comitiva decaída de ninjas de la niebla bajaban poco a poco de su navío que recién anclaba en un pequeño puerto no muy lejos de la aldea de la niebla no fueron muchos días de viaje gracias a que los samuráis que quedaron tras el ataque les facilitaron caballos de los mas veloces para acelerar su transito a las costas a donde dejaron su barco cuando llegaron al continente, lo mas tardado fue navegar a toda velocidad para lograra llegar a Kiri antes de lo que se tenia previsto originalmente después de todo una terrible noticia tenia que brindarse en ese momento a su amado pueblo –oye Ao_sempai no debería haber algunos vigías por el sendero de allá?- señalaba el espadachín de nombre Chojuro mientras apuntaba al sitio donde los mencionados ninjas tendrían que estar de pie a la espera de cualquier imprevisto y si en este momento no había nadie en ese lugar estaba por completo vacio –eso no me da buena espina Chojuro- le respondió el hombre del parche al tiempo que avanzaban por el camino dejando al joven y nuevo feudal algo atrás seguido de sus escoltas al tiempo que ellos avanzaban con velocidad por el camino que curiosamente estaba callado –Ao_sempai eso de allá es lava solidificada?- de nuevo el espadachín señalo algo demasiado sospechoso rocas negras de origen volcánico por completo solidas y frías de las cuales parecía sobresalir una mano quemada y calcinada el mal presentimiento de Ao solo se incremento al ver esa visión en la roca endurecida, corrieron aun mas veloces mientras subían por la pequeña loma que se hallaba antes de la aldea dela niebla y se alistaban para cualquier sorpresa inclusive estaban listos para la batalla como lo detallaban sus armas en sus manos en esos momentos pero nada por mas fantasioso que fuera les pudo advertir de lo que estaban por ver, frente a ellos un gran y circular lago se alzaba de circunferencia perfecta en el sitio donde alguna vez estuvo la aldea de la niebla, los kunais cayeron al suelo al tiempo que la espada de Chojuro se hundía en la tierra y el se desplomaba de rodillas al ver lo que alguna vez fue el sitio que llamo hogar reducido solo a eso –no puede ser…Kiri…Kiri ya no esta!- grito el hombre del parche mientras su ojo blanco se activaba en busca de que lo que miraba fuese solo una ilusión pero para su mala fortuna era la cruel realidad, la aldea oculta de la niebla ya n estaba frente a ellos, ahora solo un gigantesco lago se alzaba mientras ellos apreciaban sus abuas calmadas con restos de lava endurecida a los costados del mismo dejando salir de ella restos humanos quemados o a medio derretir sin duda ese ataque había sido despiadado y letal tanto que de su amado hogar no había quedado nada –Ao_sempai…Kiri…Kiri fue- no pudo terminar de decir esas palabras el dolor en su pecho era demasiado y dejándose caer sobre el suelo los puños de Chojuro se cerraban con fuerza al tiempo que jalaba tierra y contenía el grito de dolor mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos al suelo y el feudal arribaba con su comitiva quedándose por completo en shock al ver frente a ellos a la poderosa aldea de la niebla reducida solo a un lago enorme y calmado.  
>-Kiri, fue destruida- murmuro el joven hombre al tiempo que sus guardias y el mismo miraban con total asombro el enorme sitio callado y muerto frente a ellos<br>-andando… nuestro Mizukage merece… merece quedarse en su hogar- decía el hombre del parche conteniendo su rabia a duras penas mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el ahora lago de la niebla.

En un sitio distante y oscuro un hombre de piel pálida revisaba con calma un enorme salón de roca antigua de grabados casi incomprensibles en el mismo al tiempo que examinaba como las líneas rojas sobre las rocas del enorme y oscuro foso se extendían otro poco cada día al parecer esa idea de despachar a los clones y tengus para matar y mutilas en aldeas pequeñas funcionaba de ese modo precipitaban la apertura inminente sin malgastas sus fuerzas ni sacrificar a las poblaciones mas grandes al menos no por ahora y claro eso tenia de buen humor al poderoso cristal maligno que flotaba en el aire alrededor del sanin de las serpientes esperando un informe mas que acertado de lo que ocurría en su pequeña puerta dimensional –todo marcha a la perfección pronto podremos abrirle y acceder al makai libremente- dijo el sanin de cabellos negros al tiempo que reverenciaba al cristal antes de salir de ahí y dejarle en la soledad al tiempo que apreciaba con su energía maligna la gran abertura frente a el mientras su energía maligna resplandecía en la oscuridad al tiempo que le miraba con calma -(**pronto tomare lo que es mío por derecho y tu caerás al fin Izanagi**)- pensaba con malicia al tiempo que su mente recordaba viejas épocas de gloria

Flash back inicia

Todo era calma y paz en el santuario de las deidades donde como siempre unas jóvenes diosas del sol y la luna se correteaban una a la otra por los amplios jardines después de todo aun eran jóvenes y no debían de tener mas de 14 años en esos momentos de paz y tranquilidad en la creación misma –**es un gran error Izanagi**!- los alaridos molestos de la diosa mayor resonaban proviniendo del palacio de ambos donde para variar estaban discutiendo por algún asunto eso se estaba volviendo tan común últimamente mas desde que el poderoso hombre había decidido legarle sus responsabilidades a alguien mas en esos momentos en que la tierra se hallaba en un gran cruce con el mundo demoniaco –**tu no eres nadie para cuestionar mis decisiones Izanami, solo limítate a tus creaciones de amor y vida y déjame las luchas y el poder a mi**- declaraba el molesto dios mientras salía del recinto alejándose en un destello de poder perdiéndose de la vista de la hermosa diosa que solo tomaba asiento en su sillón tan cómodo y mullido al tiempo que miraba frente a ella el enorme espejo de agua que le mostraba lo que ocurría en el mundo y ella solo negaba a las acciones que ocurrían –**es un error Izanagi, nunca debiste haberlo creado**- murmuraba ella mientras miraba el espejo frente a ella contemplando lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

En el espejo se mostraba una gran zona de la tierra en medio del caos las personas corrían al tiempo que un colosal demonio de forma rocosa y alada escupía fuego desde sus fauces mortales mientras que un sujeto aparecía de pronto usaba una especie de armadura gruesa y pesada con un casco muy singular y duro de metal grueso y peligroso el demonio de miro de frente al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el y con una sonrisa depredadora el guerrero alzaba una mano y la electricidad brillaba en ella con fuerza antes de detonar en un brillante y asesino relámpago mortal, todo a su paso fue despedazado mientras el demonio moría al mismo tiempo que las personas en su camino eran vaporizadas por el colosal poder mientras la diosa solo negaba a lo que estaba mirando –**esa cosa solo es un monstruo Izanagi**- murmuraba la diosa de ojos verdes mientras negaba a lo que miraba en el espejo de agua; el dios en cuestión aparecía en esa zona con una gran sonrisa mientras el ser responsable de tal devastación solo le miraba con ojos abiertos y hambrientos de batalla al tiempo que le sonreía ancha y perversamente –**muy bien hecho mi querido Yamata sabia que hice lo correcto al crearte y se que hago lo correcto con esta decisión que tomo**- le dijo el dios al tiempo que daba un paso al frente y el individuo armado se arrodillaba ante el al tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos y la diosa solo negaba ante lo que miraba estaba segura de que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir  
>-<strong>Yamata, mi mejor creación el mas poderoso guerrero que el mundo vera, la hidra de las 8 cabezas es tu símbolo y ahora yo te concedo el cargo de protector del mundo, serás uno con el y te nutrirás de el al tiempo que tus ojos subyugaran a los seres malignos inferiores a ti<strong>- declaro el dios mientras su poder fluía atraves del sujeto y sus dimensiones se expandían de un hombre promedio a una inmensa mole de músculos y poder de poco mas de dos metros de altura mientras sus ojos amarillos adquirían una forma muy característica el magenkyou había nacido.

El dios estaba tan orgulloso de su creación que se la restregó en la cara a las demás deidades menores inclusive llego a considerar casar a una de sus gemelas con ese ser poderoso y aberrante que creo aunque por supuesto Izanami nunca se lo permitió para ella el era un monstruo –**estoy harto de que me cuestiones mujer me retirare a dormir un poco no me despiertes a menos que sea el apocalipsis**- dijo el molesto hombre al tiempo que se retiraba a sus aposentos a dormir y flojear como era su costumbre, en momentos así ella se cuestionaba que fue lo que vio en el en un principio, todo pareció marchar bien y a la perfección mientras que el mundo seguía su camino y las deidades se dedicaban a reinar en sus respectivos santuarios bajo el ojos vigilante de Izanami ya que su "amado" esposo estaba ausente por no decir que roncaba como siempre que podía pasarle sus responsabilidades a alguien mas, todo fue paz o al menos lo fue hasta que una idea maligna pobló la mente de aquella poderosa creación de Izanagi, -**si soy tan poderoso… porque debo ser su subordinado… porque debo ser inferior a el yo debería ser quien reine y no el**- murmuraba el poderoso ser mientras miraba al cielo como buscando una respuesta a sus palabras, respuesta que nunca llego y que claro solo dejo que se pudriera mas y mas en su propio poder hasta ese día que el dios de la muerte ingreso en el templo de Izanami con terribles noticias al parecer la creación de su esposo se había autoproclamado un dios y ahora mismo estaba sacrificando humanos en su nombre para consagrar sus fuerzas, la molesta y colérica diosa se desvaneció en el aire apareciendo en el sitio lleno de muerte y destrucción, frente a ella una pequeña de no mas de 5 años agonizaba con el cuello cercenado mientras le miraba con dolor buscando una respuesta  
>-<strong>pero que ven mis ojos, es la imagen misma de la perfección la que ha venido a mi<strong>- murmuraba el demoniaco hombre, sus rasgos humanos se habían quedado atrás poco a poco mientras su cabello verde y opaco caía de su casco y su rostro pálido y demacrado denotaba una clara maldad en el  
>-<strong>tu Yamata… eres una abominación como se te ocurre causar tanto dolor en el mundo solo eres un monstruo<strong>- le grito la diosa colérica al tiempo que le señalaba acusadoramente al tiempo que el solo le sonreía  
>-<strong>yo solo he rendido sacrificios en mi nombre mi hermosa señora, aunque el mejor sacrificio seria consumar mi gloria tomándote como mía<strong>- y se lanzo contra ella jaloneándola de un brazo antes de intentar forzarla a estar con el.

El poder brillo y toda la gloria de Izanami se dejo sentir mientras el suelo retumbaba como si el mundo entero se estremeciera al tiempo que las grandes rocas se desprendían del suelo y ella alzaba su mano señalando al ser frente a ella que le miraba con hambre y deseo, eso era lo que quería ese poder era el que necesitaba –**eres un monstruo**- alzo la mano que brillo blanca y poderos al tiempo que estallaba con fuerza en una burbuja de luz devastadora que aniquilo todo a su paso mientras Yamata gritaba ante el poder de la diosa y salía volando por los aires hasta quedar medio muerto en el suelo con su armadura resquebrajada, Izanami negó a su actitud mientras miraba el sitio devastado sus lagrimas cayeron al suelo al tiempo que este germinaba y la vida verde y vibrante le repoblaba y ella se desvanecía en el aire dejándole agonizar poco a poco con su pecho triturado mientras el sangraba y solo podía pensar en el poder y en que lo necesitaba, todo a su alrededor comenzó a morir lentamente mientras su cuerpo se nutria y su fuerza ascendía al cielo al tiempo que su armadura se reconfiguraba y el poderoso Yamata se alzaba ahora con mas poder que antes y las palabras de Izanagi resonaban en su mente "te nutrirás de el" una sonrisa perversa adorno su rostro mientras entendía el era uno con el mundo y si lo necesitaba podría drenar su vida y poder para aumentar su fuerza, así fue como comenzó el ocaso de la creación, los mares comenzaron a secarse y los bosques a morir mientras que el poderoso ser aumentaba su fuerza más y mas y todo se destruía era el fin de todo.

-**DESPIERTA DE UNA VES ESTUPIDO**!- y el dios salió volando de su cama al tiempo que su furiosa esposa le miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos y el se alzaba del suelo exigiendo una explicación del porque ella actuaba de semejante manera con el mientras que lanzaba esos ojos mas que molestos y lo jaloneaba de la ropa sacándolo de su dormitorio –**Izanami basta ya… te exijo respeto que manera de despertarme es esa además te dije que no me levantaras a menos que el apocalipsis hubiera empezado**- le gritaba el dios al tiempo que ella le pelaba los dientes mas que furiosa y corría las corinas de su ventana revelando como su hermoso paraíso estaba comenzado a opacarse y todo parecía al borde de extinguirse mientras el dios le miraba –**que hiciste Izanami dime que clase de estupidez cometiste para que esto pase**- si como siempre le estaba echando la culpa a ella que solo señalaba al espejo de agua en el centro de su recinto donde se mostraba un sendero de muerte y pasaba de un sitio a otro del mundo donde se le apreciaba casi muerto por todos lados –**tu maldita abominación es la responsable de esto, en que pensabas para vincularle al mundo grandísimo idiota tu maldita pereza es la causa de que esto pase y de que la creación este al borde de irse directo al olvido, ve y arregla tus estupideces ahora Izanagi!**!- le grito con fuerza tanta que los pocos humanos con vida jurarían haberla escuchado gritar a lo largo del mundo al tiempo que el dios se desvanecía en la luz y reaparecía frente a su gran creación  
>-<strong>hola Izanagi<strong>- saludo amigable y mortal mientras le miraba alzando una gruesa y peligrosa espada en su mano derecha  
>-<strong>no me llames con esa familiaridad no olvides quien te creo en primer lugar, me decepcionas Yamata yo te hice para ser el mas poderoso y ser imbatible no para que destruyeras el mundo<strong>- le reprendía al tiempo que el ahora demonio solo se reía de sus palabras con total descaro  
>-<strong>solo hago eso para lo que me hiciste… ser el mejor y ahora voy a volverme el mejor y mas poderoso dios de todos<strong>- y alzo su espada envuelta en fuego mientras se lanzaba contra el dios que le miraba seriamente y con decepción.

Ataco con fuerza haciendo temblar la tierra, cortando montañas con su viento mortal, escupiendo el fuego mas candente y alzando el agua de los mares muertos incluso los relámpagos que desgarraban el cielo caían sobre el hombre y no le hacían nada o casi nada solamente le arañaban un poco sus ropas blancas y ceremoniosas al tiempo que Izanagi le miraba con seriedad y molestia –**ya has acabado porque ahora te mostrare lo que es el poder de un dios**- y alzo la mano mientras la energía celestial le invadía y de un solo movimiento la dejaba caer partiendo la tierra al tiempo que el mundo entero se agitaba bajo la poderosa presión y el suelo se partía en dos mientras que el demonio le miraba en shock la diferencia de poder era tal casi como comparar una fogata con el sol y claro no tenia posibilidades de ganar, reunió toda su fuerza y furia en su espada y se lanzo al frente con su poder al máximo Izanagi no pudo creerlo cuando paso su sangre su roja y tibia sangre escapo de su herida en el hombro mientras que se alejaba del demonio que relamía la sangre de su espada y respiraba agitado –**jajajajaja no eres tan intocable como pensabas verdad**- de nuevo reunió su poder y se lanzo contra el dios calmado y sereno o eso parecía cuando el demonio se alzo sobre el y de un solo movimiento paso, fue como ves estallar una gran estrella sobre el suelo del mundo un poder devastados y avasallador cubrió todo mientras la mitad del continente se hundía en los mares para siempre y Yamata quedaba medio muerto desangrándose y flotando en el agua bajo la mirada asqueada del dios  
>-<strong>adelante, mátame y asesina al mundo si el mundo tu reino no puede existir y si yo muero la tierra muere y también tu palacio y tu poder jajajajaja<strong>- sus risas resonaban enloquecidas al tiempo que el dios alzaba una de sus manos y el cuerpo herido de aquel ser se alzaba en el aire  
>-<strong>no te matare, yo te despojo del poder que te di, tu influencia se separa de la tierra y entonces tu muerte por fin se dará pero para que no causes problemas mientras ese día llega… te condeno a vivir en lo mas profundo del makai<strong>!- el agujero negro y maligno se abrió al tiempo que el dios arrojaba al interior del hueco el cuerpo maltrecho de su poderosa creación  
>-<strong>volveré un día Izanagi… volveré a tomar mi lugar como el dios máximo y te destruiré a ti ya quien se meta en mi camino lo jurooooo!<strong>!- fue engullido por el agujero dimensional al tiempo que se cerraba y el dios se desvanecía del sitio de la confrontación antes de ir con su esposa y pedirle que le ayudase a restaurar el mundo cosa que claro ella no rechazo pensando que al fin se habían librado de aquel ser pero estaba muy equivocada al respecto de eso

Flash back fin

-padre- llamo en enmascarado al cristal que flotaba en el aire mientras se giraba a el resplandeciendo su energía maligna mientras salía de sus recuerdos de aquella traición que sufrió a manos de su creador para centrarse de nuevo en el presente aun tenia muchas cosas que urdir y claro necesitaba centrarse en lo que estaba por venir después de todo con su renacer su ansiada venganza estaría cerca al igual que el ansiado trono de Izanagi y su hermosa esposa serian al fin suyos, en el castillo demoniaco en el foso del makai la hermosa diosa femenina miraba sobre su cómoda un retazo de tela de color naranja parte de la camisa de su amado hombre que le hizo sentir amor de verdad en aquellos tristes y funestos días antes de que cayera en manos de Yamata y eso diera pie a su retorno ahora ya no podía usar su poder, de haberlo tenido cuando llego al makai ella misma habría matado al demonio pero los errores de Izanagi seguían y seguían entorpeciendo el destino del mundo y cada vez de mal en peor; volviendo a la aldea de las hojas una pareja rubia regresaba a su hogar tras una mas que apasionada noche entre dos solo para toparse como era la costumbre con un jardín desolado con todo roto derretido o medio quemado al tiempo que una vendada Kurenai aparecía en escena saliendo a correr como cada mañana, el rubio le saludo y ella con su educación les felicito por sus nupcias y fue ahí cuando Naruto pregunto el que había pasado y ella solo le dijo esas palabras –Azula hizo enojar a Hizo- fueron solo esas cinco palabras mas que suficiente como para que el rubio supiera de la clase de fiera lucha que se había perdido aunque claro nunca se espero toparse con algo como aquello, escucho carcajadas proviniendo del jardín trasero y separándose de la aun fatigada Yugito el rubio se aproximo al sitio del cual provenían esas risas solo para toparse con algo que en su vida pensó que vería, se trataba de una Azula medio desnuda con su ropa a medio derretir por el acido de la salamandra a su espalda recortada sobre su vientre con algunas quemaduras y si los dos estaban bebiendo de lo lindo en ese momento  
>-<strong>hola Naruto hasta que te apareces<strong>- le dijo el alegre animal con la voz algo torpe de seguro estaba mas que borracho en ese momento  
>-es verdad rubiecito donde te habías metido te perdiste toda la diversión- le dijo la sonriente y sonrojada por la bebida Azula al tiempo que se recargaba otro poco mas en la enorme salamandra<br>-un segundo no se supone que ustedes se pelearon anoche- preguntaba el confundido Ishura al tiempo que el par solo se reía de sus palabras y si estaba mas que claro que algo mas que un pleito había ocurrido entre ellos  
>-<strong>que va Naruto solo nos conocimos mejor ya sabes nada como una buena pelea para conocer a alguien y he de decirte que tienes muy buen ojo esta hembra es por mucho la mejor que has conseguido sin contar a las bijus y a esa pelirroja del chakra gigantesco… el clan de la salamandra estaría mas que orgulloso de dejarla firmar el contrato cuando se vuelva tu esposa<strong>- recitaba el animal al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba en completo shock por sus palabras  
>-oh vamos no te pongas así, apuesto a que ahora solo piensas en arrancarme la ropa y darme sin parar hasta que grite que te adoro verdad… se puede arreglar- y ella misma se desgarro la blusa dejando al aire sus pechos mientras el rubio se ponía mas rojo que antes y disculpándose Hizo se desvanecía en el aire mientras que la mujer le saltaba encima al rubio que solo forcejeo hasta que ella se desplomo al suelo por completo inconsciente<br>-… ella nunca mas debe de embriagarse junto a Hizo- murmuro el rubio mientras le cargaba y la llevaba de nuevo al interior de la casa sin poder dejar de ver ocasionalmente los encantos de la singular pelinegra que se presionaban contra su pecho y si eran bastante hermosos vistos de tan cerca.

El rubio se la paso el resto del día mientras las chicas luchaban por interrogarle sobre lo ocurrido con Yugito y claro como siempre el se mantuvo callado y discreto para no hablar de mas no así la rubia que presa de sus recién descubiertos instintos canto en cuando las chicas la arrinconaron y el rubio solo pudo sonreír antes de salir de ahí y sentarse a meditar en al jardín, todo estaba en completa cama al tiempo que el respiraba relajado mientras sentía el calor del sol sobre el y una sonriente Akemi regaba las flores, sonreía con mucha alegría al tiempo que el agua caía sobre las platas y el rubio la miraba detenidamente, siempre fue hermosa pero ahora le parecía casi un ángel y claro eso le hacia recriminarse a si mismo por pensar esas cosas después de todo ella era su madre, no biológica pero era esa figura aunque ciertamente estuvo ausente por años mientras creía y se hundía en entrenamientos suicidas con sujetos cada vez mas raros que el anterior y su recuerdo siempre le impulso no se lo decía a nadie aunque era un hecho que la biju de nueve colas lo sabia bien es mas era posible que n el rubio se hubiese dado cuenta de ello pero sin querer se enamoro de ella cuando era un pequeño pero el verla "morir" acallo esas emociones y le dejo vivir una vida llena de pesar y arrepentimiento que ahora bien podría corregir dedicándose a hacerla feliz y a llenarla de nietos e hijos todo era cosa de declarársele, seducirla y hacerle el amor hasta dejarla en cinta… se golpeo la cabeza contra el suelo cuando recapacito en lo que estaba pensando al tiempo que la mujer le miraba con duda y el solo se reía nervioso ante las ideas nada santas que desfilaban por su mente en ese momento hasta que las palabras de aquella vieja promesa pasaron por su mente tiñendo sus mejillas de rojo al tiempo que trataba de no pensar en esa mujer y junto a el en la intimidad de una recamara; en la capital de la nación del fuego un herido y vendado anbu tigre abría los ojos solo para encontrarse recostado en una bolsa de dormir mientras sobre el un extraño techo de tela le cubría y sentía el vaivén del camino al tiempo que se desplazaba sobre el camino de terracería en el bosque  
>-valla al fin despertaste ya nos tenias preocupados- dijo una voz amigable haciéndole girar el rostro solo para ver a un sonriente hombre de cabellos algo grises que le miraba alegre y feliz.<p>

Le relataron el como llegaron el y su caravana de comerciantes a la ciudad en busca de un sitio confortable donde hospedarse un par de días pero en lugar de llegar a una pujante capital terminaron en ese desolado y muerto sitio que estaba por completo desolado, lo revisaron un poco en busca de algún sobreviviente y así fue como le encontraron en un mar de sangre roja y espesa que salía de la enorme herida ahora vendada en su hombro que de hecho le dolía bastante –hicimos lo mejor que pudimos pero no somos médicos ninja por lo que te curamos con medicina naturista no se infectara pero creo que necesitas un especialista si deseas volver a mover tu brazo- declaro el hombre que le miraba con una sonrisa al tiempo que el anbu de nombre Yamato al menos por ahora le agradecía su ayuda preguntándose en donde estaban en ese momento, al parecer estaban en una carreta y se desplazaban por el bosque en dirección de su siguiente parada ya programada en su ruta comercial, pensaban acampar en aquella ciudad pero como no la hallaros decidieron avanzar a su siguiente destino –no te muevas aun estas muy débil necesitas descansar mucho para sanar rápido, anda no te apures llegaremos a Konoha en una semana mas o menos tenemos que acampar antes de llegar- el hombre le dirigió una sonrisa amigable al tiempo que Yamato solo suspiraba todo el cuerpo le dolía y sabia que tenia que ir a Konoha lo mas pronto posible pero simplemente no podía hacerlo estaba demasiado adolorido y débil por la perdida de sangre, solo por eso fue que accedió a no moverse por su cuenta y resignarse a que podría llegar a Konoha a la brevedad posible con la ayuda de esas buenas personas que kami había puesto en su camino de no ser por ellos seguramente habría muerto desangrado en el sitio de la batalla pero ahora estaba avanzando despacio hacia la aldea y hacia Naruto para darle el mensaje de aquel hombre que le esperaba para la lucha de su vida.

* * *

><p>Y termino el capitulo que tal espero les gustara porque al fin conocimos el como es que nuestro villano nació aunque eso si esa no es toda a historia se los puedo asegurar pero para saber que paso después hay que esperar porque como vimos yamato apenas vive y va a Konoha y Naruto tiene ideas no muy santas sobre akemi será que si se decide y va por ella aunque eso si no creo que se resista mucho<br>_eso es verdad (las 4 asienten a eso)  
>aunque lo que mas me gusto fue el recuerdo (mira al autor)<br>eso aclaro un poco del origen del villano (el autor asiente)  
>aunque lo mejor fue lo de Izanami enojada con el (las 4 sonríen) <em>  
>si ese fue un muy buen momento se nota porque ella es la diosa de la creación y porque el desea absorber su poder<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: soy yo o Izanami da miedo cuando se enoja?


	223. C220: Nubes unidas

Hola a todos los que leen este fic espero que estén mas que listos para un nuevo capitulo porque el momento de leer ha llegado y espero que se lo pasen mas que bien al leer las andanzas de nuestro odiado rubio y claro espero que lo que viene aquí les guste pero antes y para no perder la costumbre los reviews antes que el capitulo  
><strong>LeNashSkoll: <strong>si en eso tienes toda la razon y si ya sabemos un poco mas del cristaito  
><strong>abelisaisanchez:<strong>que bueno que eso aclaro tu duda y en cuanto a lo de la transofrmacion... hay que eperara para saber jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad: <strong>sabes creo que todas las madres causan ese efecto si lalucha de naruto y sanada sera en verdad monumental mas con lo que tengo planeado y si muchas chicas falntan de unirse a su clan oficialmente y pronto comenzaran a llegar creeme  
><strong>alex:<strong>si azula es muy singular hasta para relacionarse con las invocaciones y e sverdad ese tipo yamata es un verdadero monstruo pero recuerda cuan poderoso es en realidad y en cuanto a lo de izanagi jeje ya le deparo algo  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>si yamata fue creado por izanagi para hacer su traajo mientras el flojeaba y si azula si que sabe conseguir buenos amigos verdad  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:la verdad creo que fue un poco de ambas cosas o de izanami y en cuanto a tu otra sugerencia eso hace que se me pcurra cada cosa jejeje  
><strong>Nana Naru: <strong>gracias por pensar eso  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>ya veras que hacen los ninjas de kiri y si azula no debe embriagarse jnto a hizo d enuevo y si el rubio si que sabe asiumir las consecuencias de lo que crea no como cierto dios que si cada vez parecer que es mas idiota sera que su poder le atrofio el cerebro?

bien co los reviews respondidos espero que les guste el capitulo de hoy  
><em>lo que escribes casi siempre gusta (el autor sonríe)<br>si sobretodo el lemon (el autor se sonroja un poco)  
>o la acción des enfrenada (el autor sonríe mas apenado que antes)<br>y cuando los mezclas es n mejor (el autor asiente a eso )  
><em>oh bueno eso si que me levanta el animo… disfruten de la lectura

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

Saldo al capitulo 220: mas de un millon 250 mil palabras, **71** alertas, **120** favoritos y **1370** reviews... wow si que son bastantes verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 219: Nubes unidas<strong>

Cuantas personas estaban reunidas en realidad no debían ser mas de 50 entre los pocos civiles y la escasa cantidad de ninjas que por estar fuera de la aldea habían regresado tras concluir sus misiones y se habían topado con la devastadora noticia de que ya no tenían un hogar al cual regresar mas bien solo quedaba un colosal y sereno lago frente a ellos y para colmo en el grupo enviado al país del hierro su kage era escoltado ahora sin vida tras haber caído en la feroz lucha que se libro en el país mencionado, si las cosas para los ninjas de la caída aldea de Kiri eran demasiado oscuras y sombrías en ese momento el que se encontraban, ahora mismo uno de sus ninjas creaba una gran caja de piedra lisa y perfecta que era llenada con algunas sabanas y cobijas mientras que el cuerpo sin vida del mizukage era colocado dentro de ella al tiempo que la caja era cerrada por otra placa de roca que se unía al resto de la caja sellándola así al tiempo que un devastado Chojuro grababa en la misma con su espada el símbolo de la aldea de la niebla en la tapa del improvisado ataúd antes de que fuese colocado a la orilla del lago al tiempo que Ao respiraba y decidía tomar la palabra en ese momento  
>-nuestro hogar se ha ido y nuestro amado mizukage también cayo, pero este no es el momento de flaquear y rendirnos si es verdad quizá ya no tenemos una aldea que proteger pero eso solo nos hace mas peligrosos, luchemos por la memoria de todo kiri hagamos que nuestro legado perdure y que la muerte de nuestros compatriotas no sea en vano… que el nombre de Kiri perdure y cause miedo en todos nuestros enemigos hagamos que la niebla sea recordada por siempre y que por ellos por nosotros y por la gloria de nuestro hogar que la niebla cubra al enemigo y lo destruya… somos Kiri y siempre lo seremos nosotros somos ninjas del país del agua y ahora mas que nunca…LUCHAREMOS HASTA EL FIN- dijo con decisión y determinación al tiempo que los escasos ninjas presentes vitoreaban a su aldea y a la memoria de sus ninjas y su kage.<p>

Ao se dio la vuelta y con un fuerte golpe en el ataúd del kage le impacto con fuerza haciéndolo correr sobre el agua del lago dejando tras de si una estela de agua salpicada hasta que el impulso se acabo y el mismo se hundió despacio en el agua mientras todo mundo ovacionaba a su líder caído que ahora yacía en el fondo del lago justo donde su amado hogar existió no supieron de donde fue que vino pero de pronto todo e lago estaba siendo cubierto por una fina capa de niebla que se alzaba sobre el casi como ocultándole de la vista de todo mundo al tiempo que la suave brisa del mar empujaba la niebla sobre el grupo funerario y todos esbozaban sonrisas tristes era como si su mizukage y su hogar se estuvieran despidiendo de ellos para siempre; de regreso a la nación de la tierra en la aldea de la roca un sinfín de ninjas miraba por completo en shock como su gran tsuchikage aparecía flotando en el aire claro en eso no había nada de novedoso lo impresionante era sin duda el hecho de que le faltaba un brazo y que se veía como cuando era joven y por la sonrisa que mostraba al parecer no se trataba de algún truco o ilusión de verdad era el rejuvenecido, saludo a sus ninjas con gran entusiasmo antes de dirigirse a su oficina seguido de feudal que aun tenia un rostro algo desencajado por la revelación de la capital de su país, se sentaron en la oficina de Onoki mientras el "viejo" hombre tomaba las riendas de la situación llamando a uno de sus ninjas mientras escribía un par de pergaminos detallando la situación que encontraron en su país, uno era para el país del hierro o lo que quedaba de el y el otro por supuesto era para su amada nieta ella tenia que saber lo que había ocurrido y por eso mismo uno de sus mensajes iría a parar a la aldea de la hoja –crees que logremos superar esto Onoki- dijo el feudal hablando de nuevo al tiempo que el tsuchikage se quedaba callado mirando por su ventana a su hogar temiendo lo peor de lo peor pero entonces una sonrisa no muy grande apareció en su rostro antes de dirigirse al hombre que le miraba con atención –serán días difíciles, pero estoy seguro de que lograremos seguir adelante después de todo estamos todos unidos contra este mal y no dejaremos que logre su cometido y personalmente le prometo que si es necesario con gusto moriré por detenerles y se que no soy el único que piensa de ese modo- le respondió el Tsuchikage al tiempo que pensaba en cierto ninja rubio que en este momento estaba en una situación un tanto inusual al menos en lo que a eso se refería.

Se encontraba en los terrenos de su casa con una espada de cristal en sus manos y siendo empujado con fuerza contra un árbol mientras una descolocada Karui le sostenía con fuerza al tiempo que sus mejillas se coloreaban mas rojas que su mismo cabello al ver lo que estaba insertado dentro de la espada del rubio, brillaba dentro del cristal azulado y ella no daba crédito a lo que estaba mirando justo en ese instante, -dime Karui_chan tu serias parte de mi familia… ¿quisieras ser mi esposa?- preguntaba el rubio al tiempo que los ojos de la chica de mantenían fijos en la hermosa sortija en su espada de oro seguramente y con un bella piedra rojiza flanqueada en un engarce formado por cuatro líneas que asemejaban espadas sosteniendo la bella piedra, ella reacciono al fin y al tiempo que la espada de Karui se retiraba el rubio tomaba su propia arma cristalina y con calma la rompía para sacar el anillo y sostener la mano de la sonrojada chica que solo le sonrió dulcemente a tiempo que el rubio colocaba la sortija en su mano y si era ya oficial Karui pronto seria su esposa; las chicas se lo tomaron con cierta calma después de todo nadie discutiría con Mito cuando dijo que estaba orgullosa de que otra Uzmaki se uniera a la familia del rubio por su parte Mabui seguía en lo suyo preguntándose el que diablos podían ver las chicas en un pervertido como Naruto, se alejo del grupo y con calma y sobre todo mucha discreción Naruto se aproximo a donde la mujer de piel oscura y cabellos blancos se encontraba y con calma se coloco a su lado mirando al jardín de la casa mientras en el interior de la misma los gritos y sombrerazos empezaban después de todo querían que la ceremonia fuese a la brevedad posible –se que no lo comprendes Mabui_chan pero yo las amo a todas a su estilo, nunca podría vivir sin una de ellas… sin una de ustedes- la miro fijamente al tiempo que ella sentía sus mejillas algo tibias y desviaba sus ojos de la mirada fija del rubio  
>-si claro, solo eres un pervertido y nada mas sino porque tienes tantas mujeres y no me salgas con esa estupidez de la fundación de tu clan- le miro fijamente con un cierto aire de molestia en ella al tiempo que el rubio suspiraba mirando al frente<br>-la verdad no lo se, solo seque las amo y que no deseo dañar a ninguna de ellas rechazándole se que es algo egoísta si lo quieres ver así pero no quiero herirlas y la verdad… soy muy feliz junto a ellas las amo con todo el corazón y se que ellas me aman a mi aun si no pudiera volver a hacerle el amor a todas con solo besarlas y tenerlas cerca me bastaría para ser feliz- el estaba sonriéndole a la mujer que solo alzaba una de sus cejas mientras le miraba fijamente y de nuevo se sonrojaba tímidamente  
>-hablas como un pervertido consumado… quizá las amas mucho pero estoy segura de que las obligas a hacer cosas pervertidas como eso de la noche del remolino solo fue una excusa para que tuvieras una orgia- le rebatió ella con una mirada entrecerrada al tiempo que el rubio solo parpadeaba y se excusaba como siempre<br>-oye eso no fue mi idea además dices tanto eso de que soy un pervertido descarado que a veces pienso que a la que tratas de convencer de eso… es a ti misma Mabui_chan- el rubio le guiño un ojo antes de retirarse dejando a la mujer de cabellos claros pensando en sus palabras  
>-(será que el tiene razón en eso?)- se preguntaba ella mientras miraba hacia el jardín aun meditando en lo que el dijo<p>

De nuevo el día de la celebración llego casi de inmediato y para no perder la costumbre el rubio estaba al frente del pasillo mientras un ministro asustado hablaba a toda prisa recentando las tan anheladas palabras del compromiso al tiempo que una sonrojada y deslumbrante Karui en un kimono blanco con grabados dorados asemejando nubes se encontraba a su lado y si para no varias Hiashi estaba sufriendo como siempre pero eso ciertamente ya era una costumbre muy normal en esos momentos tan emotivos que daban paso a claro una gran fiesta en los terrenos Ishura y claro en esos momentos el rubio estaba muy tranquilo a un lado de Madara quien no entendía el porque Naruto le estaba mirando y menos le decía esas cosas –escúchame bien pase lo que pase no dejes que tu rara novia se embriague con Hizo- dijo el rubio a modo de orden mientras que el hombre pelinegro solo alzaba una ceja ante sus palabras y claro le respondió con una sola frase –no es mi novia- el rubio le miro negando a sus palabras o de verdad a el no le gustaba ella o si que sabia fingir bien desinterés cual fuera la causa estaba seguro de algo la manera en que Azula se le insinuaba debería causarle al menos alguna reacción y estaba seguro de que así era pero claro el no lo iba a reconocer pasara lo que pasara; en un descuido el rubio junto a su flamante esposa pelirroja se esfumaron en el aire reapareciendo en un sitio calmado y solitario, una pequeña cabaña en medio del bosque un sitio previamente usado por el rubio pero ahora readaptado solo para Karui.  
>-aquí vamos Karui_chan- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa cuando aparecieron en ese sitio.<p>

Las ropas fueron retiradas… por no decir que habían sido arrancadas con fuerza de sus cuerpos mientras se abrazaban con fuerza y se besaban con desesperación, ahora mismo estaban sobre la cama y el rubio estaba tendido sobre la misma al tiempo que Karui besaba su miembro erecto lamiéndole a todo lo largo mientras el solo se dedicaba a dejarse consentir por ella –es muy grande y esta noche va a ser solo mío- decía ella con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que lamia el tronco del miembro y el rubio lanzaba un fuerte gemido mientras su miembro era devorado suavemente por los labios de la chica, la cabeza de su miembro estaba entre sus labios y ahora mismo sus manos acariciaban el tronco de su pene suavemente mientras devoraba su miembro poco a poco, pronto la mitad de su miembro estaba dentro de la boca de Karui quien chupaba con fuerza mientras devoraba poco a poco su pene y el rubio solo le miraba con una mueca de goce y con una sonrisa, inadvertidamente para ella una bola de humo apareció y pronto Karui detuvo sus caricias para ver a un sonriente rubio a su espalda amasando su suave trasero –algo tan encantador como esto necesita ser consentido Karui_chan- recito el clon mientras besaba suavemente el trasero de la pelirroja que de nuevo se concentro en el miembro frente a ella, lo rozaba contra su rostro suavemente al tiempo que el clon a su espalda separaba sus nalgas rozando su miembro en la cerrada entrada de la chica –mmmmm es delicioso… métemelo ya Naruto_kun - era todo lo que pudo decir ella antes de que el segundo rubio arremetiera contra ella solo pudo gemir con fuerza cuando su trasero se abro ante el embate del miembro que labrio de un solo golpe mientras se clavaba dentro de ella con fuerza quedando la punta por completo en su interior, no espero nada y enseguida empujo suavemente contra ella su miembro se deslizo dentro de ella con calma mientras Karui solo podía gemir al sentirlo entrar en ella con calma –aaaahhh Naruto_kun- lanzo el gemido al viento mientras el clon la sujetaba con fuerza de las caderas mientras su miembro se abría paso dentro de ella, el clon empujo con decisión hasta que su miembro estuvo por completo dentro de la mujer pelirroja que solo atino a lanzar un fuerte gemido al sentirlo por completo en ella  
>-ti trasero es maravilloso Karui_chan- susurro a su oído el rubio mientras retrocedía despacio.<p>

Volvió a entrar con fuerza sacudiendo todo el cuerpo de la pelirroja mientras que el miembro del rubio se adentraba en ella con fuerza antes de salir de nuevo golpeándole con insistencia mientras que el rubio original le miraba con una sonrisa gimiendo mientras su otro yo la poseía con fuerza, todo el cuerpo de Karui se sacudía bajo cada fuerte golpe del clon que empezaba a embestirla casi como un animal mientras que ella se desplomaba en cuatro quedando sobre el pene de rubio que con una sonrisa lo empezó a rozar contra su cara –no te olvides de mi Karui_chan- y sin decirle mas empujo su pene dentro de la boca de la pelirroja que solo pudo recibirlo con gusto mientras se colaba dentro de su garganta, ahora mismo estaba atrapada entre los dos recibiendo con cama ambos penes mientras que el clon en su espalda no se detenía y la empujaba suavemente sobre el miembro del rubio original que solo sentía como ella chupaba con fuerza su miembro al tiempo que se perdía en la deliciosa sensación, el rubio no soporto mas y estallo con fuerza inundando la boca de Karui con su semen espeso y abundante que se derramo por las comisuras de sus labios al tiempo que el clon se detenía por completo mientras que la pelirroja bebía todo el semen del rubio, ella saco el miembro de su boca tras beber todo su semen espeso y el rubio esbozo una sonrisa mientras el clon asentía, con calma la alzo de la cama sujetándola de las piernas mientras Karui solo miraba al rubio verdadero acomodándose frente a ella –ahora si Karui_chan eres toda mía- y sin decir mas empujo, la vagina de Karui se abrió y el pene del rubio se coló dentro de ella separando sus paredes internas de un solo golpe mientras la llenaba por completo de su miembro al tiempo que tocaba suavemente el inicio de su vientre, la chica lanzo un fuerte gemido y los dos rubios comenzaron a moverse, el clon empujo con fuerza al tiempo que el original salía de ella y así se alternaban sus golpes dentro de la chica que solo podía gemir sin parara mientras sentía como los dos rubios le hacían en amor con fuerza- aaaahhh siii mas Naruto_kun mas aaaaahhhhh- suplicaba la pelirroja al tiempo que los dos rubio arremetían contra ella con fuerza empujando sin detenerse, pronto ambos rubios golpeaban a la vez inundando a la chica con sus miembros mientras que ella solo podía gemir sin parara, el rubio original se enfoco a sus pechos medianos y suaves chupando los duros pezones mientras empujaban dentro de ella invadiendo ya su vientre, Karui solo pudo gemir con fuerza cuando todo su cuerpo se cimbró ante el intenso orgasmo que se desencadeno de golpe sobre ella mientras que el rubio clon no lo soportaba mas y estallaba con fuerza inundando el trasero de la chica con su semen espeso y abundante antes de desvanecerse en el aire, Naruto esbozo una sonrisa y girando dejo caer a Karui sobre la cama mientras se recostaba sobre ella y se hundía de golpe en la pelirroja saturando su vientre con su miembro  
>-aaaaaaahhhhh Naruto_kun- gimió Karui con fuerza al sentir como el pene del rubio llenaba su interior antes de que el retrocediera<br>-adoro tu interior karui_chan- dijo el con suavidad a su oído.

El rubio entraba y salía de la pelirroja con fuerza mientras sus brazos y piernas se trenzaban sobre el sujetándole y negándose a dejarlo ir mientras que el rubio no se detenía, su pene entraba y salía a toda velocidad de la húmeda y lubricada entrepierna de la mujer que solo podía gemir degusto alentando a Naruto a segur mas y mas hasta el fondo, su espalda se arqueaba y ella misma lanzaba sus caderas contra el rubio Ishura que no cedía en sus embates golpeando a la mujer pelirroja con fuerza y pasión –aaaahh ssii mas lléname de tu semen Naruto_kun quiero darte un hijooooo aaaaahhhh- suplicaba la pelirroja de ojos amarillosos al tiempo que el ninja ojiazul empujaba con fuerza en ella al tiempo que besaba sus pechos no eran grandes y exuberantes como los de las otras chicas pero de algo el rubio estaba seguro era en verdad deliciosos y sus pezones endurecidos temblaban entre sus labios ante cada golpe de su miembro que no soporto mucho el intenso vaivén de ambos cuerpos, se hundió hasta el fondo de Karui y con un fuerte gemido los dos estallaron en un violento orgasmo que inundaba las paredes internas de la chica con el semen espeso del rubio que poco a poco terminaba con un útero rebosante en la esencia del rubio, salió de ella con calma y suavidad antes de girarla y colocarla en cuatro mientras se alineaba contra el trasero de la chica nuevamente y hablar a su oído –aun no acabamos Karui_chan- la punta de su pene aun endurecido se rozo contra su entrada posterior entreabierta y lubricada al tiempo que Karui se relamía los labios esta noche si que la iba a disfrutar.

La noche comenzaba a menguar sobre las naciones elementales al tiempo que el sol comenzaba a salir entre las montañas distantes en n valle solitario donde un hombre de aspecto simple descansaba y meditaba sobre una gran roca al tiempo que el viento soplaba a su alrededor impulsado por una suave corriente de chakra que nutria de poder el viento a su alrededor mientras grandes aves negras sobrevolaban el sitio mirando con atención y cuidado a s invocador que se hallaba muy sereno y calmado, las aves se posaron en un risco no muy lejano de donde el estaba mirándole aun con curiosidad –**Sanada esta muy tranquilo últimamente a que crees que se deba tu**- pregunto uno de los animales alados al tiempo que el otro solo mantenía su mirada fija en el hombre del viento que se mantenía en su sitio con los ojos cerrados a la espera de que su presa arribara –**creo que se relaciona con ese tal Naruto, lo esta esperando y no malgasta chakra, jejeje va a ser una lucha tantica**- las dos aves sonrieron ante esa idea antes de volver a surcar el cielo en busca del rubio que se suponía iría en pos de combate mientras que Sanada seguía en su sitio reuniendo sus fuerzas y rompiendo su atadura no se iba a contener como con el raikage en aquella ocasión no el iba a atacar a todo poder desde el principio, el día llego con prisa y un par mas de días pasaron en las acciones elementales sin muchos sucesos relevantes para ser detallados fuera de los rostros de asombro de todo mundo al enterarse de la devastación de la capital del país de la roca todo lo demás eran cosas in importancia era mas que claro que se trataba de la calma antes de la inminente tormenta, y si para variar las cosas en la aldea de la hoja una nueva ceremonia nupcial estaba en curso la verdad ninguna de las personas presentes podía creer lo que estaban mirando frente a ellos fue una propuesta de matrimonio simple y directa la que se llevo acabo un par de días atrás aunque el hecho de que el rubio se lo hubiese propuesto durante la cena a mientras acomodaba su silla para que ella se sentara antes de colocar la sortija frente a ella fue bastante inesperado pero la aceptación lo fue aun mas porque se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa antes de saltarle encima, y así fue como esto dio inicio hasta que claro culminaron en el punto actual donde el ministro concluía sus palabras presentando a la flamante pareja donde mas de uno se sentía mas que extraño al verla sonreír de esa manera después de todo ante ellos estaban Naruto y Samui Ishura.

La fiesta se desenvolvió con normalidad sin contar claro con el Jiraiya tostado cortesía de las flamas de Azula de la celebración anterior cuando el sanin le propuso andar por ahí sin blusa considerando que no le molestaba andar mostrando sus atributos por eso mismo termino extra crujiente y ahora mismo estaba aun vendado del cuerpo entero por su parte Madara estaba como siempre y como todo Uchiha clavado a su asiento negándose a las peticiones de la mujer de bailar con ella por lo que termino arrastrando a uno de los clones de Naruto que estallo de lo rojo que se puso cuando ella se le repego tanto, si era una fiesta común y muy tradicional exceptuando claro por la enorme salamandra maniatada en el jardín que estaba al cuidado de un grupo de anbus para que no se embriagase como era su costumbre al parecer sedar a Hizo con un trago de sake fue una de las flamantes ideas de Sarutobi lastima que el no iba a estar contento cuando despertara pero eso seria en otro momento; e una de las recamaras de la casa a petición de la rubia se encontraban Naruto y Samui sentados en la orilla de la cama mientras que ella se masajeaba suavemente el cuello –aun te duele Samui_chan- pregunto con calma el rubio sereno al tiempo que ella asentía a sus palabras aun sufría deseos dolores y si bien los consejos de Tsunade los aminoraban no los curaban por completo y por eso mismo s estaba masajeando el cuello en este momento, el rubio se movió sobre la cama y la atrajo hacia el mientras comenzaba a masajear su cuello cansado y tenso mientras que ella solo cerraba los ojos ante las caricias del rubio que deslizaba sus dedos por su cuello, poco a poco se aproximo a ella dándole un beso suave en el mismo al tiempo que Samui solo cerraba los ojos –yo me encargare de que no pienses en tu dolorcito Samui_chan- dijo con diversión mientras besaba el cuello de la mujer suavemente a todo lo largo al tiempo que sus manos bajaban suavemente por su espalda hasta rodearle por la cintura hasta posarse en la atadura de su ropa, con cierta facilidad desnudo su kimono abriéndolo y quedándose en verdad maravillado con lo que vio, bajo la tela suave y abierta de la ropa de Samui un cuerpo de curvas mas que generosas se alzaba enfundado en ropa interior negra –Samui_chan si que tienes buen gusto- las mejillas de la mujer se tiñeron de un suave rosado mientras las manos del rubio acariciaban su vientre suave y liso enfilándose como siempre a sus pechos, los acaricio suavemente por sobre la tela mientras comenzaba a amasarlos con suavidad alzándolos uno a la vez mientras se dedicaba a besar el cuello de la mujer –mmm Samui_chan sabes son bastante suaves y hermosos siempre lo he dicho y te lo repito… son preciosos- dijo Naruto a su oído antes de despojarla de sus sostén los pechos de Samui fueron entonces libres mientras que el rubio se dedicaba a amasarles suavemente apretándolos con gentileza mientras apretaba los ya duros pezones entre sus dedos arrancando suaves y placenteros gemidos de labios de la rubia de la nube.

Como cambiaron de posiciones en realidad Naruto no sabia y en este momento poco le importaba ahora mismo estaba denudo con sus piernas viertas mientras los suaves pechos de Samui rodeaban su miembro y ella lo chupaba con fuerza succionándolo con sus mejillas mientras tragaba cada cm de su miembro endurecido al tiempo que el rubio se limitaba a acariciar los cabellos de la mujer, saco el pene de Naruto de su boca y empezó a mover sus pechos arriba y abajo con fuerza mientras que Naruto lanzaba suaves gemidos al viento mientras sentía como Samui masturbaba su miembro con sus pechos tan suaves y tersos en ese momento, pronto lo sentía no aguantaría mas y eso era lo que ella estaba buscando con esas caricias –déjalo salir Naruto_kun deja que salga- decía ella con una voz suave y dulce al tiempo que Naruto no se contuvo mas su miembro estallo dejando salir un gran flujo de semen caliente y espeso que baño el rostro de la rubia al tiempo que ella comenzaba a beberlo directo del miembro mientras escurrían restos por su rostro, libero al rubio mientras recogía con sus dedos el blanco y espeso liquido mientras que Naruto solo la miraba deleitándose con su semen al tiempo que el sonreía, con calma alzo a Samui sobre el borde de la cama recostándola contra ella mientras sus pechos se aplastaban contra las suaves sabanas y el rubio se colocaba sobre ella separando sus suaves nalgas despacio con su miembro erecto –Naruto_kun espera nunca hemos hecho eso-dijo ella con una voz temerosa al tiempo que el rubio solo sonreía acariciando suavemente la espalda de Samui al tiempo que le susurraba al oído palabras dulces que le infundían confianza mientras su miembro se repegaba a la entrada posterior de la mujer, empujo con suavidad mientras su miembro se adentraba en ella despacio y con algo de dificultad, los quejidos de dolor no se hicieron esperar mientras el rubio colaba sus manos bajo las sabanas entre ellas y la mujer amasando suavemente sus pechos al tiempo que su trasero cedía –aaaaaaahhh entro Naruto_kun ya entro!- grito con una mueca de dolor y felicidad mientras que el rubio mordía suavemente su hombro, empujo con calma y suavidad dentro de ella al tiempo que sus paredes internas se separaban despacio ante el ingreso de su miembro, fue la sensación mas extraña que ella hubiese imaginado que tendría en su vida por un lado le dolía ciertamente pero por el otro un placer extraño y reconfortante llegaba hasta ella empezando a inundarla haciéndole olvidar el dolor que poco a poco menguaba a favor del gozo que ya le estaba invadiendo, Naruto entró por completo en ella y se detuvo su miembro latía con fuerza dentro del apretado conducto mientras que Samui solo podía gemir suavemente al sentir como esa parte de su ser era reclamada por el ninja rubio, permaneció quieto en esa posición un buen rato antes de retroceder con calma saliendo de la mujer, -aaaaaahhhhh- solo pudo gemir molesta cuando el rubio salió casi por completo de ella antes de volver a ingresar con fuerza entrando en ella de un solo golpe mientras que la rubia solo pudo sonreír, no era algo habitual en ella peor en estos momentos sus gemidos y sensaciones le orillaban a sonreír al tiempo que el pene de Naruto entraba y salía de ella suavemente distendiendo su entrada posterior por completo su cuerpo entero se movía dulcemente ante cada golpe de Naruto que poco a poco comenzaba a embestirla con mas fuerza mientras su trasero se sacudía ante el golpeteo de sus caderas.

El rubio le embestía ya con fuerza adentrándose en ella una y otra vez mientras que sus gemidos resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que los dos se dejaban ir, las caderas de ambos estaban ya sincronizadas lanzándose unos contra otros mientras que las manos de Naruto se trenzaban sobre las de Samui que solo podía gemir con fuerza alzando la cabeza de la cama mientras gemía mas y mas –aaaaahhh siii me gusta Naruto_kun no pares aaaaahhh- suplicaba ella mientras sentía como su trasero se sacudía ante los golpes del rubio que no se detenía para nada mientras su miembro abría por completo a su flamante esposa que solo podía gemir con fuerza mientras el miembro de Naruto se hundía hasta los mas profundo dentro de ella hinchándose con fuerza –AAAAAAAHHHHHH- lanzaron el fuerte gemido al viento mientras los dos estallaban en un violento orgasmo que derribaba a Samui sobre la cama al tiempo que Naruto descargaba con fuerza dentro de s trasero y los jugos de la rubia escurrían por sus piernas –aaaahhh mas…Naruto_kun cojeme mas- decía la cansada rubia al tiempo que Naruto solo la escuchaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios –lo que mi hermosa esposa desee va a obtener- la subió un poco mas en la cama mientras la colocaba de lado alzando su pierna en el aire al tiempo que su miembro salía de ella enfilándose a su entrepierna, de un solo golpe se coló dentro de la vagina mojada y lubricada que casi le jalo hacia adentro dejando que el pene del rubio llegas hasta la entrada de su vientre rozándola con suavidad arrancándole dulces gemidos de gusto a la rubia mientras el salía de ella antes devolverá entrar de un solo golpe irrumpiendo en su vientre –aaaaaaahhhhh- el gemido escapo de la garganta de Samui con fuerza mientras el rubio se deslizaba dentro de su vientre con suavidad, lo lleno por completo antes de retroceder y salir de ella antes de volver a ingresar con fuerza arrancándole otro fuerte gemido a la mujer rubia que solo podía dejarse poseer, el rubio se movía adentro y afuera de ella mientras que su miembro entraba y salía del vientre de Samui dejándole sentir como golpeaba el final de su vientre al tiempo que el rubio se movía dentro de ella, soltó su pierna y Samui giro sobre la cama para sujetar al rubio con ambas piernas haciéndolo desplomarse sobre ella mientras que su miembro se hundía en lo mas profundo de Samui –(ssiii mas Naruto_kun lléname de ti son mis días fértiles lléname y déjame ser madre de uno de tus hijos)- suplicaba mentalmente Samui al tiempo que Naruto se prendía de uno de sus pechos succionando el duro pezón con fuerza antes de que los dos se abrazaran con fuerza mientras el orgasmo les azotaba de nuevo –SAMUI/ NARUTO!- gritaron a la vez mientras sus esencias se mezclaban dentro de ella y el sello en el cuello de Samui brillase con fuerza, descansaron un buen rato antes de que de nuevo los gemidos resonaran con fuerza en esa recamara quizá el sello brillo denotando el estado de embarazo de la mujer pero era mejor estar seguros de ello.

Un nuevo día llego al país del fuego y mientras una durmiente pareja de rubios yacía desnudos con ella descansando sobre el pecho de Naruto al tiempo que su miembro a medio dormir descansaba dentro de ella una caravana se aproximaba despacio a la aldea -bien la aldea de Konoha esta al frente Yamato_san- dijo el viejo hombre en la carreta al tiempo que el anbu aun algo herido y ya mas repuesto miraba como al final del sendero se alzaban las grandes paredes de la aldea con sus guardias eternamente perezosos algo dormidos, el momento estaba cerca al fin llegaba a Konoha con las noticias de la destrucción de la capital y claro con el desafío para con Naruto de labios del siempre peligroso Sanada.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí ha llegado el capitulo del día de hoy que espero les halla gustado mucho porque como vimos el rubio si que se la sabe pasar bien y de que forma ahora que su familia se ha agrandado nuevamente, también vimos como los ninjas de la niebla se han vuelto a motivar y ahora mas que nunca desean combatir por la memoria de su pueblo y si sanada esta esperando a Naruto y yamato ha llegado a Konoha el momento de la gran lucha se acerca<br>_oh ya quiero ver eso (mira al autor)  
>esa va a ser una gran lucha (el autor asiente)<br>si no es que la mas grande (las 4 asienten a eso)  
>yo solo espero que sanada pague pronto por toda la muerte que ha causado (las 4 miran al autor) <em>  
>si el pagara por todo aunque eso si matarlo no será nada fácil<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con la llegada de yamato a konoha con el mencionado reto


	224. C221: El desafo del viento

Hola gente como les va pues bien ya llego el jueves y es tiempo de que leamos que andanzas se preparan para nuestro amado/odiado protagonista rubio en este fic cada vez mas emocionante porque créanme con lo que planeo se que a mas de uno le va a encantar. bien ahora pasemos a los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:esa pelea sera una locura y te apoyo en tu idea sanada es de hecho un buen ejemplo de como puede terminar siendo el naruto de kuroi no unmei  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si es verdad las de kumo ya cayeron y parece que mabui lo esta pensando ya y si esa lucha sera inevitable y en verdad titanica  
><strong>alex<strong>:creeme lo que tengo planeado para lapelea creo que te gustara en cuanto a la sugerencia de que juubi vea suena interesante  
><strong>Yue Namikaze<strong>:sabes creo que esa idea daria mucho para un omake  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:si eso pasara y sabes ese premio no se ve tan despreciable jejeje  
>xona potter namikaze:ya me conoces despues de lemon y el relleno se viene la accion<br>**X-Predator**:que bueno que te gusto y tienes razon parece que mabui esta recapaciando ahora solo fala ver si naruto sale vivo desu lucha con sanada

bien a leer se ha dicho y creo que este capitulo puede que les guste y los deje con ganas de mas jejeje  
><em>estas emocionado eh (el autor asiente)<br>eso significa que planeas algo (el autor sonríe)  
>que te traes entre manos (el autor no les dice nada)<br>solo espero que sea algo muy bueno (e l autor de nuevo no dice nada) _  
>bien espero que les guste el capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 221: El desafío del viento<strong>

La caravana avanzaba despacio mientras se iba aproximando poco a poco hacia la aldea de las hojas y claro en su puesto de vigilancia el eterno dueto de guardias les miraba con gran atención y concentración como era de esperarse en los encargados de la seguridad de la puerta principal de la aldea… bueno en realidad estaban recién despertando de otra de sus largas siestas todo producto del sonido de los cascos de los caballos y el crujir de las ruedas de las carretas que avanzaban en dirección de la aldea mientras se desplazaban por el camino de acceso, llegaron ante ellos y de la carreta del frente aquel hombre de cabellos grises bajo y con calma se aproximo hasta el par de guardias que fieles a sus costumbres preguntaban por su asunto en la aldea –vinimos en busca de asilo para pasar la noche procedemos de la capital y… traemos a uno de sus ninjas herido con nosotros- en cuanto dijo esas palabras Kotetsu salió de la caseta dirigiéndose a la carreta principal donde un cansado y un poco adolorido Yamato se asomaba, de inmediato vio en sus ropas anbu la insignia de la aldea de la hoja y sin perder el tiempo el ninja se esfumo en una bola de humo para informar a su hokage de la llegada del herido hombre que solo podía pensar en comunicarles el terrible suceso en la capital de su nación, casi a la vez en la mencionada y devastada ciudad un sequito real llegaba para quedarse en shock ante la revelación de semejante devastación, se trataba del grupo del feudal quienes llegaban a la ciudad tras hacer una escala en la residencia del feudal del país vecino para informarle de la situación y contar con su apoyo, nunca esperaron toparse con algo así y claramente estaban mas que indignados y heridos al pensar en las innumerables muertes ocurridas en dicha zona bajo tal ataque  
>-Shuka, manda un mensaje a Konoha tienen que saber de esto ahora mismo!- ordeno el feudal apurado al tiempo que el mencionado hombre asentía empezando a sacar a su ave mensajera para enviar el aviso a la aldea de las hojas<p>

Regresando a la mencionada aldea una pareja rubia salía de su dormitorio tras la agitada noche y se topaban con un panorama bastante singular, las chicas estaban ya despiertas y de buen humor mientras algunas almorzaban muy animadas y otras leían o correteaban por ahí sin en verdad estar de malas –muy bien que rompieron o destruyeron- dijo el rubio de mirada sospechosa mientras enfocaba su vista en ellas quienes juraban no haber hecho nada peligroso, a decir verdad Naruto no estaba seguro de ello y reviso con calma toda la casa no encontrando nada roto o incriminante aunque eso si no se quedaba con la duda en su cabeza porque de algo estaba seguro ellas se traían algo grande entre manos o sino no estarían de tan buen humor esa mañana –te lo dije puedo hacer que hagas lo que quiero jajajajajajaja- la siempre vivaz y alegre princesa del fuego, Azula entraba en escena riendo como loca mientras caminaba segura y feliz al tiempo que a su espalda un callado y sereno Madara solo negaba a sus palabras mientras caminaba hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones de la casa bajo la mirada atenta de todo mundo -¿Qué?- pregunto de mala gana mientras todo mundo desviaba la mirada aun preguntándose que le pudo haber pasado a ese hombre como para estar de tal humor mientras que la siempre singular pelinegra bebía algo de caliente y humeante café al tiempo que todo mundo la miraba con calma –que Madara_chan no les ha dicho como me defendió gallardamente de la encolerizada salamandra que me culpo de acabar toda drogada y maniatada- la mujer hablo con orgullo en su voz al tempo que el rubio sonreía por esas palabras ya decía el que dentro de esa fachada de hombre duro serio y poderoso tenia que haber el corazón de un caballero dispuesto en salir a la defensa de cualquier mujer en apuros por mas extraña, loca y desquiciada que esta pudiera estar y si el lo había hecho por Azula quizá sus sospechas de que en realidad el si sentía algo por ella eran mas que bien fundamentadas.  
>-bueno Madara creo que ella si te gusta después de todo verdad- el rubio le miro con esa sonrisa al tiempo que la cara de alegría de Azula solo creció mas<br>-claro que le gusto a que hombre no le podría gustar rubiecito, por eso mismo es que vivo aquí mientras busco al mejor candidato para ser mi maridito- Naruto supuso que ella hablaba del Uchiha pero mas de una de las chicas considero que ella quizá también se refería al rubio que solo miraba a Madara con calma  
>-ves Madara no hay nada de malo en que ella te guste después de todo eres un hombre libre yo no veo nada de malo en que quieras enamorarte de nuevo- Naruto era alguien simple con puntos d vista sencillos y justo en este momento estaba exponiendo una de sus opiniones con respecto al hombre pelinegro que solo le miraba con calma<br>-aclarando esto en orden diré que numero uno, yo no la defendí ella me uso de escudo humano cuando tu salamandra se le fue encima y le dijo que yo fui quien ideo el plan de drogarlo para que no causara problemas por es que tuve que aplacarlo a golpes- una gota apareció en la nuca de todo mundo ante las palabras de Madara  
>-defenderme usarte de escudo solo es cosa de semántica después de todo me protegiste jajajajaja- Azula se rio escandalosamente y si la gota de todo mundo creció aun mas que antes<br>-y numero dos, yo no amo a esa demente, me cae bien eso es todo yo solo he tenido un gran amor en mi vida y así es como se quedara no me interesa volver a formar una familia puesto que ya lo hice además no sabemos si el método por el que me reviviste en realidad sea permanente y no quiero correr riesgos con una demente como ella criando sola a un hijo mío- todo mundo imagino entonces a un mini Madara riendo como loco mientras calcinaba todo con violentas flamas azules y si a mas de uno le dieron escalofríos  
>-esos dices ahora pero estoy segura que después de una noche vas a adorarme como tu reina jajajajajaja- Azula se carcajeaba de nuevo antes de guiñarle un ojo a Madara quien solo suspiraba ante esa actitud tan… bueno tan Azula<br>-(esos dos o acaban juntos o aquí habrá problemas si se interesa mejor en Naru_chan)- pensaba Akemi con una sonrisa amigable al tiempo que miraba como Azula oscilaba entre Madara y el rubio y s no solo ella notaba esos y claro iba a acarrear problemas si ella cambiaba de "objetivo"

Alejándonos de la aldea de las hojas en el país del agua un mal humorado feudal relativamente nuevo e inexperto revisaba sus finanzas mientras buscaba alguna manera de reconstruir todo lo que había perdido dándose cuenta de una gran verdad que solo hasta este momento le caía en cuenta –estoy en la calle- se dijo a si mismo mientras evaluaba su ahora mínima fortuna solo cargaba con poco oro y una bolsa con piedras preciosas sinceramente con recursos tan pobres sus ideas para volver a levantar la capital de su país no servían de mucho básicamente había caído en la escala social casi hasta el fondo de los hombre de mayor influencia, solo le quedaban sus propiedades en las otras ciudades pero aun vendiendo todo no reuniría el dinero necesario como para volver a levantar su hogar –estamos acabados sin recursos nuestra capital nunca volverá a levantarse- murmuraba decaído y maldiciendo internamente al responsable de tales masacres mientras que Ao estaba a un lado de el mirándole con calma mientras pensaba en sus palabras aun contaba con su lealtad pero era mas que claro que no tenían ningún futuro en el país del agua al menos no por ahora  
>-si me permite decirlo señor, será mejor que se valla a alguna de las propiedades de su padre y trate de sobrellevar todo y reunir dinero para que pueda volver a empezar- dijo el hombre del parche en el rostro atrayendo la atención del joven feudal<br>-se que eso tengo que hacer pero… pero me da mucho coraje que el responsable de la muerte de mi padre y de nuestros hogares se valla a salir con la suya- sus puños se apretaban con fuerza mientras pensaba en todas las muertes de sus seres queridos y demás victimas  
>-nosotros nos encargaremos de el asunto señor seguiremos luchando hasta el fin pero usted debe irse, le asignare una escolta antes de que nos vallamos- decia Ao mientras el hombre le miraba con calma al tiempo que se preguntaba que iban a hacer<br>-Ao a donde iran ya no queda nada de las fuerzas ninja de Kiri solo quedan ustedes- protestaba el hombre al tiempo que Ao negaba a sus palabras  
>-aun queda Mei_sama, ella esta en Konoha y estoy seguro de que ahí nos darán asilo además prefiero informarle de esta tragedia en persona bien si me permite sr iré a preparar todo para nuestro viaje- y sin decirle mas el ninja salió de la tienda dejando al feudal pensativo después de todo el escucho mucho de esa mujer que se decía era tan o mas fuerte que el mismo mizukage.<p>

En algún punto en medio del desierto una comitiva avanzaba despacio y con calma, habían estado vagando por días mientras se desplazaban hacia la capital del país del viento y terminaron llevándose una desagradable sorpresa cuando se toparon con que el sitio estaba devastado por completo, al frente hay alguien- dijo uno de los hombres del grupo mientras señalaba al frente como una carrosa avanzaba despacio escoltada por ninjas y demás guardias resguardándole celosamente al tiempo que se iban aproximando hasta donde el nutrido grupo de no mas 200 personas ya acampaba a la orilla de una gran duna de arena que dejaba ir el polvo amarillosos en el viento suave y cálido que soplaba con fuerza, no tardaron mucho tiempo en reunirse unos con otros mientras que el hombre de l carruaje descendía revelando al feudal del país del viento que ahora mismo era rodeado por sus guardias mientras que encaraba al líder de esa comitiva –díganme… quienes son y que hacen en este sitio?- preguntaba el hombre con algo de aprehensión después de todo ellos bien podrían ser enemigos y estar ahí para darle caza en cuanto apareciera para regresar a su hogar aunque la verdad no se esperaba lo que ellos tenían que decir –somos sobrevivientes del país de los campos de arroz, somos de una de la aldeas fronterizas y veníamos a pedir asilo en la capital de este país ya que es la mas cercana que teníamos- le dijo el hombre de cabellos negros y de unos 40 años mientras que el feudal los miraba algo de sus ropas estaban rotas y aparte muchos de ellos tenían heridas vendadas y sin mencionar claro que parecían cansados y hambrientos sin duda lo que le dijeron era de hecho la verdad –será un placer darles refugio en nuestra ciudad pero me temo que van en dirección contraria la capital queda en aquella dirección- el feudal les señalo el sitio del cual provenían mientras que el dirigente de su grupo solo negaba a sus palabras antes de dejarle caer una de las bombas mas grandes que alguien hubiese esperando de los labios de esas personas –no queda nada, la ciudad fue por completo destruida por eso mismo nos dirigíamos a Suna- esas palabras dejaron a toda la comitiva en shock mientras un par de los ninjas que le escoltaban salían disparados en dirección de la ciudad para corroborar que lo que les dijeron era verdad y claro tenían la esperanza de que no fuera de ese modo  
>-lamento esto pero no pedo creerles sin corrobóralo, mientras esperamos díganme que es lo que ocurrió con sus hogares- preguntaba el hombre al tiempo que tomaba asiento en una carpa improvisada por sus escoltas<br>-un sujeto ataco nuestro país y devasto todo no lo vi bien pero ella si… Sasame ven aquí por favor- solicitaba el hombre mientras la chica de cabellos naranjosos aprecia en escena caminando con cierta humildad mientras se presentaba con el feudal  
>-mucho gusto damiyo_sama soy Sasame Fuma, ultima hija de mi clan- se presento con tristeza en su voz al tiempo que el líder del país del viento alzaba una ceja ante sus palabras<br>-ultima hija del clan Fuma? Dime jovencita que es lo que ocurrió en tu país y quien es el responsable de eso que argumentan- pregunto el hombre mientras que Sasame comenzaba a rendir su historia sobre el poderoso y sorpresivo ataque de Kagero

-Yamato que alegría que estés bien me temía que hubieses muerto- decía un sonriente Sarutobi mientras el recién liberado del hospital anbu entraba en su oficina tas ser revisado por los médicos ninja que ya le habían programado una cirugía para corregir los posibles daños de su precaria curación pero aun así la necesidad de informar al hokage era mucho mayor que sus deseos de recuperarse lo mas pronto posible –hokage_sama, la capital fue arrasada- dijo directo y sin rodeos el anbu dejando a Saruotobi con cara de total incredulidad ante sus palabras y de inmediato le exigió una explicación de lo sucedido, el anbu le relato el como el y su equipo regresaban a la capital tras concluir su misión de rastreo y eliminación de aquel tipo que se metió a robar en la casa del feudal la verdad no les dio muchos problemas mas allá de su velocidad al escapar y su talento al esconderse en el bosque pero en cuanto le hallaron pudieron terminar rápido con la misión el problema vino cuando regresaron a la ciudad, a la distancia pudieron sentir el inmenso poder en la capital y apretaron el paso solo para se sacudidos por una poderosa onda destructiva que si bien no los mato si devasto la ciudad y entonces llegaron a ver al sujeto ahí en medio de toda la devastación sonriendo y esperándoles pacientemente, le relato el como les dio una paliza y como los fue asesinando uno a la vez hasta que solo que do el y le dejo con vida para que le llevase el mensaje a la aldea de las hojas y sobretodo llevara el reto al ninja rubio, -ya esa cantidad de poder es… es imposible dime lo reconocieron- pregunto el sandaime al tiempo que Yamato asentía a su pregunta y le decía la ansiada y temida respuesta –todo parece indicar que es ese sujeto que ataco kiri y kumo… ese tal Sanada- todo fue silencio entonces mientras que sarutobi escuchaba sus palabras y meditaba esa amenaza, la verdad preferiría no notificarle sobre eso pero sabia que tarde o temprano se enteraría y si no era por el si que le iba a agarrar coraje haciendo un sello la siempre requerida anbu neko apareció saliendo de ahí casi inmediatamente con un solo sitio al cual dirigirse la casa Ishura el rubio y Madara estaban siendo convocados ante el hokage en ese momento, no tardo en llegar a la casa de Naruto y con calma ingreso a la misma solo para toparse con la escena del rubio saltando por todos lados en el jardín eludiendo los ataques de la infinidad de clones que le agredían con fuerza y velocidad mientras el se agitaba de un lado a otro en un franco entrenamiento de evasión y coordinación  
>-hola Yugao_chan que te trae por aquí?- pregunto el rubio original sentado a un lado de ella en posición de loto mientras abría sus ojos con su celebre doujutsu activo en su forma evolucionada al parecer trataba de lograr un mejor control del mismo<br>-Naruto_kun hokage_sama quiere verte a ti y a Madara_sama- declaro la mujer de cabellos morados al tiempo que el rubio asentía a sus palabras antes de sonreírle  
>-iremos enseguida Yugao_chan ahhh y yo que pensaba que venias a visitarme pero solo viniste por trabajo- se quejo graciosamente herido el rubio al tiempo que ella solo negaba a sus palabras<br>-también bien para verte Naruto_kun- el rubio se puso de pie y con suavidad tomo la mascara de la mujer moviéndola a un costado mientras ella se sonrojaba por el acto y la cercanía del rubio preguntando el porque hacia aquello  
>-solo quiero ver tu rostro hace mucho que no lo veo y la verdad extraño ver algo tan hermoso- las mejillas de Yugao se tiñeron de rojo antes de que el rubio volviera a colocar la mascara en su lugar y se alejara a paso lento de ella quien solo se quedaba ahí como clavada al suelo<br>-(creo que negarlo no se puede mas… estoy enamorada de el y tengo que aceptarlo)- pensaba la anbu sin saber que era vigilada por cierta mujer de cabellos morados que solo sonreía estaba segura de que pronto su amiga daría su brazo a torcer para con el ninja rubio.

En un sitio oscuro y sombrío un ser sobrenatural meditaba sus opciones mientras observaba frente a el su pequeña representación del mundo con las figuras simbólicas de las personas mas importantes involucradas moviéndose despacio sobre su tablero al tiempo que su semidesnuda mujer ingresaba en su salón personal –**aun sigo pensando que es una apuesta arriesgada la diferencia de poder es mucha mas ahora que el se ha hecho mas fuerte**- decía la diosa del destino mientras se hacia notar en el salón privado de aquel dios espectral que solo alzaba la mirada de su tablero para encarar a su hermosa diosa –**si lo se es mas poderoso que el pero si todo marcha como espero pronto la diferencia no será tan grande **– la sonrisa del dios de la muerte se volvió aun mas grande de lo que ya era al tiempo que ella avanzaba dentro de su recinto dejando que su cuerpo semidesnudo fuese observado de pies a cabeza por el mencionado dios que le miraba con deseo y lujuria algo my inherente a el –**Shnigami_kun estas seguro de querer hacer esto aunque tus planes funcionasen dudo que el pudiera imponerse a Izanagi después de todo es mucho mas poderoso que nosotros y si le gana dudo que se deje someter tan fácil por ti**- la preocupación en la voz de la diosa era mas que evidente no deseaba terminar como Izanami y claro que tampoco deseaba que su amado señor de la muerte acabase como aquel dios de la justicia siendo destruido por completo por el colérico líder de las deidades, el dios le miro antes de volver a mirar su tablero y esbozar una sonrisa tranquila y serena –**no quiero imponerme a el, estoy seguro de que el trono de Izanagi no le interesara y si no me meto con sus mujeres no le importara que me haga cargo de todo a final de cuentas estoy ayudándole al buen Orión a estar con su amada Izanami jejeje**- la sonrisa del dios era mucho mas grande que antes al tiempo que la diosa del destino suspiraba esa era una de las mas grandes costumbres del dios de la muerte, planear y jugar con cosas como esas era n vicio del que seguramente nunca iba a lograr alejarlo pero ciertamente ella también encontraba eso divertido a veces –**en eso tienes razón pero recuerda que ya no es Orión, quizá es su reencarnación pero no es el mismo y no se te garantiza que valla a actuar como lo haría el, ahora es Naruto y…**- no dijo nada mas solo se quedo callada mientras un aura parecía brillar a su alrededor llamando la atención del dios de la muerte que solo le miraba con calma  
>-<strong>que ocurre?-<strong> pregunto con curiosidad el dios de la muerte al tiempo que ella solo le miraba con cierta preocupación  
>-<strong>algo va a pasar, algo muy malo viene en camino y… y no se relaciona con Yamata Shinigami_kun nunca había sentido esto que significa<strong>- el rostro de la diosa reflejaba cierta preocupación al tiempo que el dios de la muerte solo le sonreía  
>-<strong>creo que el momento se acerca y pronto sabré si mi apuesta es o no la adecuada jejejeje<strong>- la sonrisa siniestra del dios de la muerte solo levanto aun mas la curiosidad de la mujer al tiempo que el miraba de nuevo su tablero fijándose bien en dos figuras –(**tan semejantes y diferentes a la vez, jejeje su encuentro marcara el principio de la etapa final de mi plan**)- los pensamientos del dios giraban en torno a dos personas que en el mundo existían ahora mismo cada uno con ideales diferentes al tiempo que su lucha se volvía inminente.

En la oficina de Sarutobi todo era calma y silencio, el desafio del usuario del viento recién había sido lanzado al rubio Ishura que ahora mismo se mantenía cruzado de brazos y con sus ojos cerrados meditando en las palabras de Yamato, era mas que claro que las ciudades destruidas de la roca y del país del fuego fueron aplastadas por Sanada y si las cosas que Itachi le dijo mas las revelaciones de Yamato sobre ese ojo inusual en el eran verdad entonces ese hombre poseía ahora el rinnengan o al menos uno de esos ojos de los cuales el Madara enmascarado no portaba al tener el un sharingan en una de sus cuencas y claro eso solo significaba que el poder del hombre era mucho mayor al de antes y eso implicaba que una lucha con el seria de proporciones colosales seguramente mucho mas devastadora que su pelea contra el ya caído Pain, -aun me pregunto que clase de sitio es el que el menciono en ese reto no se me ocurre nada que se asemeje a eso- murmuro el anbu mientras que Naruto seguía sumido en sus ideas y Madara abría la boca para aclarar sus dudas –el se refiere al valle del viento, esta casi al centro del continente a medio camino de Kumo y un poco hacia la costa, s un valle rodeado de montañas afiladas y escarpadas que por su ubicación casi siempre se encuentra expuesto a corrientes de viento que soplan de todas direcciones, un sitio muy favorecedor para el al ser un usuario de futon si me lo preguntan- declaro el Uchiha revivido al tiempo que el sandaime hacia memoria era verdad ese sitio existía y estaba por completo deshabitado seguramente era el sitio mas adecuado para una pelea demoledora como la que el deseaba tener al enfrentarse a Naruto quien seguía en su mundo pensando en sus opciones y al final abrió los ojos mientras miraba directamente al sandaime  
>-aceptare su reto, ojisan partiré a su encuentro de inmediato- declaro el rubio con decisión mientras que el hokage se le quedaba mirando fijamente<br>-lo siento Naruto pero no puedo permitirte ir solo a luchar contra ese tipo no sabemos si es una trampa además seria preferible que llevaras un escuadrón anbu como apoyo- las palabras de Sarutobi reflejaban algo de preocupación mientras que el rubio solo negaba a sus palabras  
>-no los llevare solo me van a estorbar, conocí a ese hombre ya y puedo decirte que no va a dejar que nadie se meta en nuestra pelea esta tan deseoso de combatir que no creo que lleve ayuda es mas de seguro ya me esta esperando en ese sitio- la respuesta de Naruto era mas que clara al tiempo que Saruobi miraba a Madara en busca de que le apoyase en su idea<br>-Naruto tiene razón, un escuadrón anbu solo entorpecerá su lucha, es mejor que no los lleve, se que el fundamento de Konoha es su trabajo en equipo pero a veces un equipo solo es un estorbo- declaro el Uchiha mirando fijamente al hokage que ahora si estaba indignado por esas palabras  
>-como puedes decir eso! el trabajo en equipo siempre ha sido una de las mayores virtudes de la aldea no podemos solo desechar eso porque piensas que no ayudarían, Naruto llevara un equipo de apoyo o no ira !- las ordenes de Sarutobi eran mas que claras y entonces ocurrió<p>

Todo el ambiente se volvió frio y pesado mientras que los tres ninjas miraban fijamente al rubio que ahora estaba dejando salir todo su instinto asesino mientras miraba fijamente al sandaime que apenas se podía mantener de pie bajo esa presión tan asombrosa –(nada mal un poco mas y hasta yo me sentiría incomodo con el)-pensaba el Uchiha mientras evaluaba la sensación mortal que despedía el rubio y si que no le afectaba casi nada después de todo el había estado en presencia de los deseos asesinos de ejércitos, bijus del mismo shodaime por eso mismo estaba muy acostumbrado a esa sensación aunque ciertamente si tenia un ligero escozor en su espalda –si no voy a luchar contra el, se hartara y vendrá por mi a Konoha y entonces te garantizo que de la aldea no quedara mas que el recuerdo- las palabras de Naruto era duras y directas pero también estaban cargadas de una cruel y pura verdad Sanada no se resistiría demasiado e iba a terminar yendo a Konoha a buscarlo y eso seria mil veces peor –yo iré a pelear con Sanada – dijo el rubio con decisión mientras que se daba la vuelta mas que listo para salir de la oficina a empacar sus cosas y salir de ahí dispuesto a pelear contra el hombre, Sarutobi apareció en la puerta cortándole el paso al tiempo que le ordenaba no acudir no sabían si era una trampa o no y la idea de perder a Naruto era algo que de verdad no le gustaba nada –comprendo eso pero no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad de acabar con ese monstruo… iré a pelear con el aunque tenga que pasar sobre tu cuerpo inerte Hokage_sama!- la electricidad convergió al brazo derecho del rubio mientras se dirigía a su puño que empezaba a emitir chispas de estática indicando que el raiken estaba mas que listo para caer sobre Sarutobi quien le miraba con sudor cayéndole por una de sus sienes al tiempo que Naruto alzaba el puño lo coloco a un costado de el cerca de sus costillas mientras lo apretaba otro poco generando mas electricidad que brillo al tiempo que todos los ninjas en las cercanías sentían como el instinto asesino de rubio poco a poco inundaba y se desbordaba de la torre, Sarutobi lo comprendió entonces y moviéndose a un costado le abrió el camino al rubio  
>-mas te vale regresar con vida Naruto- dijo el hombre al tiempo que el rubio caminaba a la puerta y le dirigía una sonrisa antes de salir<br>-ese demente se atrevió a amenazar a hokage_sama como pudo- se quejaba Yamato al tiempo que el rubio se alejaba de ellos a paso lento  
>-hace lo que tiene que hacer, esa es la actitud de un verdadero ninja no de un mocoso que juega a ser ninja, un verdadero shinobi debe ser despiadado y siempre estar dispuesto a aplastar a quien se meta en su camino para alcanzar la meta aun si ese alguien es un compañero- las palabras de Madara eran frías y despiadadas pero lo peor no era que el estuviera diciendo eso<br>-Madara_sama tiene razón, Naruto debe hacer esto y el que estuviera dispuesto a mandarme al hospital indica que no se dejara vencer pase lo que pase- Sarutobi esbozo una sonrisa ligera y discreta mientras que Yamato se preguntaba si todos los antiguos ninjas pensaban de ese modo tan… despiadado

En la casa Ishura todo era un caos total cuando el rubio apareció y les dejo ir de golpe s pequeño desafío personal, no sabían mucho sobre ese hombre llamado Sanada pero por toda la destrucción que causaba era mas que claro que se trataba de alguien en verdad poderoso y el saber que Naruto iría a luchar solo contra el no les daba buena espina a ninguna de ellas –**tu no vas a ir solo ya se que yo no puedo ir porque no me dejaras por mi estado pero al menos deja que Hitomi te acompañe**- decía una preocupada Nattsumi al tiempo que su hermana se ponía de pie era la segunda mujer mas poderosa de esa casa y estaba claro que de ir ella las posibilidades de victoria estarían aun mas a favor de Naruto quien solo las miro con una dulce sonrisa antes de negar a las palabras de la zorra de nueve colas –no ella se queda aquí esta es mi lucha- declaro el rubio antes de subir a su cuarto dejando a las chicas en la sala alegando una con otra sobre el como le seguirían y sobre como iban a protegerlo quisiera el o no, inclusive planearon el como maniatarlo para no dejarle salir de la casa hasta que estuviera mas calmado y dispuesto a recibir ayuda cosa que claro no iba a pasar en el futuro próximo, -no podremos detenerlo, Naruto_kun quiere pelear con el se que no lo conozco tanto como ustedes chicas pero esa mirada esa actitud, Naruto_kun peleara con el y no podremos pararlo y eso es porque necesita hacerlo solo nos queda esperar rezar y aguardar a que el gane- las palabras de Mito las dejaron a todas calladas era verdad esa mirada en su cara casi nunca la tenia solo cuando sabia que iba a enfrentarse a alguien poderoso era que miraba a las personas de ese modo y estaban seguras el rubio no se iba a detener por nada ni por nadie por mas que ellas le suplicaran el ya había tomado una decisión y no lo harían cambiar de opinión  
>-ya estoy listo-Naruto apareció en la escalera con un pantalón negro con flamas moradas dibujadas en los pliegues inferiores que cubrían parte de sus botas de combate tenia un cinturón ancho con el símbolo de Konoha en la hebilla y una camisa de manga corta de color gris con un triangulo rojo en el pecho corriendo del centro del mismo hacia sus hombros , usaba aquella vieja bufanda color rojo sangre de bordes morados, en su mano su viejo sombrero de paja yacía mas que listo para el viaje.<p>

Salió de la casa tras despedirse de cada una de las chicas con un amoroso beso a cada una y colocándose el sombrero empezó a correr saliendo de la aldea a toda velocidad, el famoso kuro shippu corría de nuevo como en sus viejos días por los bosques de la nación del fuego dirigiéndose hacia aquel valle donde su enemigo ya le estaba esperando con una sonrisa mas que ansiosa

* * *

><p>Y se termino el capitulo que espero les gustara ya que vimos como esta reaccionando el mundo al empezar a conocerse lo de las capitales destruidas, los ninjas de kiri que quedan iran con mei a Konoha, Naruto ha escuchado del reto de sanada y acepto y tras amenazara Sarutobi para dejarlo ir y convencer a sus chicas de queira solo sale de Konoha a enfrentar su mas feroz lucha hasta el momento y por alguna razón el shinigami parece estar ansioso por la lucha de Naruto y sanada ya que espera que algo se desate en esa batalla el punto es que?<br>_buena pregunta (asiente a lo que el autor dijo)  
>este dios se trae algo perverso entre manos estoy segura (el autor le mira con curiosidad)<br>solo mira lo que quiere 8el autor lo piensa)  
>quiere que Naruto mate a izanagi sin duda debe de estar planeando algo muy perverso (el autor asiente) <em>  
>viéndolo desde ese punto de vista es verdad no creen<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: al fi Yugao dio el brazo a tocer o eso parece no creen?


	225. C222: El puño de fuego

Hola a todo mundo si hoy es viernes y toca terminar la semana y como adelanto de lo que se viene en el capitulo de hoy solo les diré que se viene una buena batalla eso si no les voy a decir de quien contra quien porque si desean saberlo tienen que leer el capitulo aunque eso primero tendre que responder a los reviews  
><strong>LeNashSkoll:<strong>sabes tienes razon esa epelea se espera desde hace mucho y espero que no te decepcione sporque cuando empieze es probable que solo me centre en eso  
><strong>abelisaisanchez:<strong>si ya va a empezar el gran enfrentamiento  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad: <strong>sip yugao y mabui casi esta en la bolsa y si la batalla es nminente y nada va a detenerla en cuanto a lo del shinigami es verdad mientras no toque lo que naruto quiere no se metera con el  
><strong>alex:<strong>si va a desatarte algo que el shinigami si que ha esperado y eso de que izanami sienta lo que pasa no me desagrada del todo quiza lo use al menos un momento  
><strong>BUTY:<strong>jajaja me gusta esa idea del pago por evento de sarutobi solo espremos que si se le prenda el foco y se acuerde de que puede hacer eso  
><strong>Loquin: <strong>si karui y samui ya estan con el y es verdad esa lucha va aser una locura  
><strong>X-Predator:<strong>si pronto se vendra una gran en inmesa lucha esperemos que no destruyan todo a su paso como paso con pain  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si el rubio se enfrento a todo mundo por ir a pelear y es cierto azula es simplemente genial jeje y espero yo tambien que sea una batalla de locura aunque itienes razon el shinigami es bastante manipulador

bien como los reviews ya quedaron es hora de pasar a la acción  
><em>oh ya va a empezar la lucha (el autor sonríe)<br>espera… hoy es viernes! (mira al autor)  
>no puede ser la vas cortar verdad (señalándole acusadoramente)<br>no puedes hacer eso serian muchos días de suspenso (el autor sonríe) _  
>ya saben como soy si quieren saber si se queda en suspenso hay que leer<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 222: El puño de fuego<strong>

El ninja rubio corría a toda velocidad alejándose de la aldea oculta entre las hojas que poco a poco comenzaba a volverse una sombra a la distancia mientras que aceleraba cada vez mas en su camino por encontrarse al fin frente a frente con aquel asesino despiadado que había lanzado el reto y si con la destrucción de ciudades quedaba mas que claro que no se iba a andar con rodeos en su búsqueda de un enfrentamiento directo contra el, aun pensaba en aquel breve encuentro que sostuvieron es mas inclusive su hacia suficiente memoria podía recordar a la perfección la sensación al ser golpeado con fuerza en el costado sintiendo como sus huesos se rompían bajo el asombroso golpe que si que lastimo en aquella ocasión, ahora mismo las palabras de Yamato recorrían su mente una y otra vez mientras pensaba en la descripción de su batalla y sobre como Sanada jalo a uno de sus compañeros como si nada sin mencionar la poderosa onda de destrucción que empleo eso sumado a su curioso y nuevo ojo anillado hacían que Naruto dedujera lo mas obvio en ese momento –ese sujeto consiguió el rinnengan-, fue la conclusión mas obvia a la que pudo llegar el rubio aun asumiendo que todo eso era su culpa después de todo el sabia a la perfección que un ojo de ese estilo se podía implantar fácilmente en una persona tenia los ejemplos de Kakashi con el sharingan o de Ao ese ninja de la niebla que portaba un byakugan implantado sin duda de ese mismo modo Sanada se había hecho del poderoso ojo y eso solo acrecentaba el sentimiento de responsabilidad en el rubio que aceleraba el paso al tiempo que se internaba mas en los grandes bosques –debí haber destruido los cuerpos de Pain en lugar de solo sepultarlos, de seguro ese sujeto saco uno y le arranco el ojo… solo espero que nadie mas halla realizado lo mismo- las ideas de Naruto no eran muy positivas en ese momento ya que si sus cuentas no fallaban bien podría haber en el bando enemigo cerca de 8 individuos armados con al menos uno de los ojos, si bien no era una posibilidad real el rubio no sabia eso y por ello mismo deseaba terminar con Sanada a la brevedad, se detuvo de golpe en el centro del bosque y trazo sellos a toda velocidad  
>-<strong>me mandaste llamar Naruto_sama<strong>- saludo el gran zorro de pelaje oscuro y grandes ojos verdes mientras aparecía en la clásica bola de humo tan característica del jutsu de invocación.  
>-si Kon quiero que me lleves al valle del viento- pidió el rubio al tiempo que el animal asentía inclinándose para que el rubio subiera a su lomo y pronto el zorro corría como un relámpago negro sobre la tierra acelerando a toda velocidad, no por nada era el zorro mas veloz de todo el clan de Youko<br>-**llegaremos lo mas pronto posible Naruto_sama**- hablo el zorro con respeto mientras aceleraba un poco mas ahora si volviéndose solo un borrón que pasaba como el viento por los caminos del bosque.

En la guarida oscura y siniestra de Akatsuki un sereno cristal maligno ya trazaba sus planes a realizarse estaba ideando el método mas eficaz para invadir el tenkai y lograr hacerse del control absoluto del mundo cuando uno de los clones del hombre planta emergió del suelo con calma y serenidad- mi señor, uno de mis hermanos informa que Naruto ha abandonado la aldea a toda velocidad y se dirige al noreste- dijo con calma antes de volver a hundirse en la tierra mientras que el cristal brillaba al parecer el rubio ya había salido a su enfrentamiento con el siempre peligroso Sanada y la verdad sea dicha el tenia sus dudas sobre ese enfrentamiento, el hombre usuario del viento era por mucho uno de sus mejores guerreros y si bien tenia ciertas fe en sus capacidades asesinas no estaba seguro de que tan bien le iría combatiendo contra alguien como Naruto que en mas de una ocasión le había sorprendido al sacar poder de quien sabe donde para someter y derrotar a sus enemigos, lo hizo con Kobu, con Hanzo cuando se le revivió inclusive lo hizo con Shiru aquel hombre del ojo del dragón negro y la verdad no deseaba perder a Sanada al menos no aun claro estaba por eso mismo era que a espaldas del usuario del viento ideo una estrategia de apoyo bastante interesante, sabia de primera mano lo del sello de propiedad o en el caso del rubio de unión que compartía con sus mujeres y que les permitía a ellas saber cuando el rubio se encontraba bajo un gran peligro y claro si funcionaba en ese sentido seguramente también lo haría en el sentido contrario permitiendo que el rubio supiera cuando sus mujeres corrían peligro o morían y eso mismo era lo que le interesaba en este momento  
>-<strong>Ryo entra de una vez que se que estas espiando<strong>- dijo el malévolo ser mientras que el mencionado hombre aparecías en su salón privado  
>-lamento espiar mi señor pero no pude evitar oír como Naruto ira a pelear con Sanada… el debería ser mío por su culpa casi me quedo encerrado en ese mar negro y vacio- protesto el hombre al tiempo que el cristal resplandecía como si meditase sus palabras<br>-**si peleas con el te matara, pero no te apures tengo una buena idea de cómo podrías vengarte de Naruto y arruinar su lucha contra Sanada**- la perversidad en esas palabras era mas que palpable al tiempo que el hombre le miraba con atención  
>-enserio? Que tiene en mente amo- preguntaba Ryo con ansiedad y deseos de saber que podía hacer el para arruinarle la vida a Naruto<br>-**esta unido a sus mujeres, si ellas mueren el lo sentirá y te garantizo que eso lo va a hacer perder mucha concentración, además si mal no recuerdo tu querías desquitare de ellas no es así, entonces esa es tu misión ve a Konoha y mata a cuantas mujeres de su propiedad se metan en tu camino**- ordeno malévolo y perverso al tiempo que Ryo sonreía inclinándose respetuosamente la verdad esa forma de desquitarse del rubio en realidad no le desagradaba tanto.

Una vez mas en medio del desierto el feudal del país del viento estaba callado y devastado recién sus ninjas de avanzada regresaban con las desalentadoras noticias de que en efecto su amada ciudad capital había sido reducida a escombros sin dejar a una sola alma con vida y eso solo hacia sentir al hombre que todo lo ocurrido en el país del hierro fue en realidad una simple distracción –iremos a Suna, si lo desean pueden acompañarnos- dijo e hombre de rostro serio y ojos dolidos al tiempo que sus asistentes comenzaban a levantar su campamento y el líder dela comitiva de sobrevivientes del país de los campos de arroz asentía a sus palabras de hecho ellos iban para allá y por eso mismo aceptaban el ofrecimiento del hombre de acompañarle a ese sitio –alguna pista de los responsables del ataque- preguntaba el hombre tas confirmar que su grupo se incrementaba por la adición de esas personas pero por desgracia ninguno de sus ninjas pudo confirmarle nada al parecer en aquel sitio no quedo evidencia alguna de los perpetradores desemejante masacre –nosotros revisamos el sitio y encontramos algo pero no sabemos si sea una pista, Sasame por favor dámela- pidió el hombre a la chica de cabellos naranjas que metiendo la mano en una mochila saco de ella una enorme y singular pluma de color negro que fue colocada de inmediato en las manos del feudal de aquel país que solo le vio con cierta aprehensión mientras que sus guardias la miraban con asombro era lo mismo que se encontró en las ruinas de la capital en el país del agua y que denotaba claramente quien había sido el responsable de devastar la ciudad capital del país del viento – es de las mismas plumas que se encontraron en aquella ciudad- balbuceo uno de los guardias al tiempo que todos comenzaban a murmurar entre si era mas que obvio quien había sido el responsable de aquella destrucción masiva y demencial y claro no fue oro mas que el usuario del viento al que todos temían  
>-esto fue obra de ese tal Sanada- dijo al fin el feudal mientras que todo mundo asentía al parecer ese sujeto era mucho mas móvil de lo que todos esperaban.<p>

De regreso a los bosques del país del fuego en un vórtice dimensional un hombre enmascarado aparecía con calma y paciencia acompañado de un mas que ansioso Ryo que solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa al encontrarse de nuevo en este sitio en busca de su revancha- recuerda, no pierdas el tiempo jugando y haz tu trabajo antes de que los refuerzos aparezcan- le indico el villano enmascarado mientras se disolvía en el aire dejando al poderoso hombre sonriente y calmado en ese sitio por completo solo, empezó a caminar a paso lento mientras se acercaba hacia uno de las entradas laterales de la aldea, estaba destinada al ingreso de materiales de construcción y otras cosas por el estilo por eso mismo estaba en uno de los costados alejada de la vía principal pero como si fuese un gran error de diseño estaba demasiado cerca de la zona donde se encontraban los recintos de los clanes y eso solo facilitaba la tarea del ansioso hombre que avanzaba despacio a la espera de su oportunidad de colarse en la aldea; al mismo tiempo dentro de la mencionada aldea oculta entre las hojas un abatido y cansado Itachi avanzaba detrás de su singular abuelo que le guiaba a la zona donde seguirían entrenando sus ojos si bien había logrado aprender a usar el kamui y había comenzado a desplazarse en aquel singular jutsu espacio tiempo no estaba por completo bajo su control y eso había que cambiarlo y claro la mejor manera de hacerlo era esquivando cientos de disparos del amateratsu cosa que claro no le iba a gustar a la madre del pelinegro ni a sus esposas por eso mismo ahora estaban en esta zona de entrenamiento al otro lado de la aldea y a su alrededor aparecía el afamado domo barrera que les sellaba de todo manteniéndoles en esa amplia zona boscosa y ahora encerrada  
>-bien, mas te vale desvanecerte de inmediato o te calcinare- dijo directo y sin rodeos Madara mientras su poderoso sharingan hacia acto de aparición en menos de un segundo<br>-cuando estés listo… abuelo- y el magenkyou de Itachi apareció inmediatamente mientras que se alistaban para comenzar con otra buena tanda de entrenamiento  
>-mas vale que no mueras… o tu madre me va a regañar- Itachi parpadeo, acaso el acababa de hacer una broma eso no podía ser ya que si en realidad lo hizo tenia que ser una señal del fin del mundo, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el fuego negro apareció<br>-maldición!- fue todo lo que el atino a decir al parecer todo eso había sido solo un método de distracción.

De regreso a las calles de la aldea un calmado Ryo avanzaba por ahí sin que nadie le notase después de todo parecía un ninja común y corriente avanzando por la aldea mientras se aproximaba al complejo Ishura la verdad colarse en la aldea fue muy sencillo solo tuvo que romperle el cuello al guardia de aquella puerta y colarse de inmediato en ella y claro ahora mismo estaba caminando en dirección a su blanco no fue nada difícil de hallar el sitio mas que nada porque muchos de los jóvenes de la academia seguían quejándose por todos lados de la gran mansión llena de mujeres hermosas que le pertenecía al rubio, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaban hablando de la casa del rubio y así fue como el hombre llego a la casa del ninja Ishura –la seguridad aquí es pésima alguien debería aplastar la aldea por completo para que escarmienten- balbuceo el hombre antes de pegar un brinco y caer sobre la parte superior de la cara alrededor de la edificación principal estaba una barrera que claro no lo iba a dejar entrar a la misma pero por fortuna había unas chicas entrenando – saltaban por todos lados bajo la mirada serena y calmada de la siempre seria Shigure que vigilaba los progresos de las gemelas Erza en cuanto a l manejo de sus armas mientras que una rubia de nombre Miu entrenaba en combate uno a uno con una sonriente Mai que le rechazaba con facilidad – nada mal Miu_chan… quiza deberías considerar usar algo con mas escote te favorecería mucho- le señalo con el abanico al tiempo que guiñaba un ojo y si la chica se sonrojo un poco de por si le costo mucho el empezar a usar ropa tan pegada y ahora ella sugería eso, no le respondió en vez de eso se lanzo a la ofensiva al tiempo que Ryo sonreía desde la entrada, justo en ese momento una serena por no decir algo aburrida Mito salía de la casa acompañada de Akemi y vio a la distancia al hombre sobre la muralla y no tardo en reaccionar -  
>-¡RYO!- grito con sorpresa haciendo a todas voltear en aquella dirección para ver al hombre sonriente<p>

-¡hora de divertirme!- y el hombre salto a los terrenos Ishura lanzándose contra ellas a toda velocidad de inmediato las hermanas Erza supieron quien era ese tipo y se colocaron en pose de defensa mientras el avanzaba a toda velocidad lanzando su poderoso golpe al frente, su puño se envolvió en flamas candentes y asesinas mientras se desplazaba hacia ellas al tiempo que una figura se acomodaba frente a ellas alzando su espada re forjada, el puño en llamas de Ryo choco de frente contra ella mientras sus flamas salían despedidas por todos lados y Shigure salía volando presa del poderoso golpe al tiempo que daba un elegante giro en el aire y aterrizaba de pie a la distancia –valla asique aquí estaban las dos perras traidoras… porque no me sorprende- balbuceo el hombre antes de recibir de frente una ola de fuego cortesía de Mai quien daba un elegante giro despidiendo el fuego de su cuerpo mientras que Ryo solo estiraba su mano, el fuego le golpeo con fuerza bailando sobre e pero de inmediato se unió a sus propias flamas y se disolvió en el aire con gran facilidad frente a la mirada sorprendida de la kunoichi –me decepcionas Mai tu siempre supiste que el fuego no me hacia nada porque me atacas así ahora- preguntaba con una voz "herida" el poderoso agresor al tiempo que la mujer del abanico solo sonreía colocando su utensilio en su mentón –quien dijo que no soy una distracción- una onda de agua salió del suelo alzando a Ryo en el aire mientras que Mito mantenía sus manos en el suelo mandando al agresor por los cielos en ese violento y rugiente geiser bajo la mirada de admiración total de las chicas mas jóvenes eso si que era un gran trabajo de equipo –detesto el agua!- grito en el aire el poderoso hombre mientras una bola de fuego le rodeaba estallando con fuerza mientras el geiser se vaporizaba en el acto y Ryo caía al suelo como un bólido de fuego despedazando todo a su paso mientras avanzaba con fiereza, se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Mito quien solo atino a alzar un muro de agua frente a ella, muro que atravesó con facilidad dejándosele caer de golpe y con fuerza mientras toda el agua colaba por el aire y el hombre violento con su puño envuelto en llamas lanzaba el derechazo contra ella, fue un golpe directo a su rostro que la mando a volar con una quemadura en la mejilla y con sangre cayéndole del labio al tiempo que se estrellaba contra uno de los muros de la casa atravesándolo de lado a lado  
>-maldito cobarde como te atreves a golpear a una mujer!- y Miu apareció en escena pese a los gritos de las chicas lanzándose contra Ryo, salto al aire lanzando una patada a su rostro que el detuvo con facilidad antes de alzarla en el aire y con un giro lanzarla violentamente al suelo<br>-que clase de mal chiste es este… eres una debilucha inútil creo que mejor deberías morir tu primero- y el hombre se lanzo contra Miu rodeado de fuego con calaras intensiones asesinas lanzándole un golpe demoledor

En su oficina Sarutobi estaba teniendo uno de esos días nada agradables ni buenos, el rubio recién le había amenazado para salir a una lucha quizá suicida y claro ahora mismo estaba lidiando con el enemigo mas temido de un kage… el papeleo que en ese momento en verdad parecía interminable y fue entonces que sucedió el estallido de chakra en los terrenos Ishura en realidad no era nada fuera de lo normal pero cuando la explosión resonó y a la distancia asomándose por su balcón vio la bola de fuego lo supo algo estaba extraordinariamente mal –fantástico creo que alguien esta atacando la aldea- se quejo el kage antes de llamar a sus anbu para que corrieran a esa zona de la misma ciudad en busca de detener al agresor que por las dimensiones del chakra que se percibía a la distancia era alguien de nivel kage no que va era mucho mas poderoso que el mismo Sarutobi y eso en verdad no le gustaba nada de nada, por su parte cierta princesa del fuego estaba muy relajada realizando algunas compras de armamento de guerra en una tienda de lencería?, usaba el dinero y la tarjeta de crédito de cierto ninja de apellido Ishura el como la obtuvo pues fue muy simple solo quemo la cerradura de su cuarto y se metió por ella sin duda Azula no entendía muy bien eso del espacio personal y menos aun lo de no robar fue entonces sucedió sintió el poder en la casa del rubio y la curiosidad le pico era alguien fuerte para la media de la aldea aunque eso si no le interesaba mucho conociendo a las chicas seguramente podrían hacerse cargo de el después de todo el trabajo en equipo era uno de los pilares de esa aldea y aun si eso fallaba Naruto aparecería e el ultimo segundo para salvarlas lastima que no sabia que el rubio no estaba ahora en la aldea.  
>-pero que?- el puño llameante de Ryo estaba siendo sostenido por una mano fuerte y desnuda que le apretaba con fuerza negándole el paso hacia la rubia desvalida<br>-solo un cobarde ataca a una mujer indefensa pero solo un estúpido ataca a mi nieta!- y sin decir mas Hayato le dejo una formidable patada ascendente que mando al hombre directo al cielo volando una buena distancia mientras el miraba a su nieta con una sonrisa  
>-abuelo…gracias- le agradecía la tímida chica mientras que el hombre solo sonreía amorosamente al tiempo que Ryo aterrizaba a la distancia<br>-no te apures Miu este imbécil es todo mío- y Hayato se coloco en posición de batalla mientras su poderos aura aparecía en escena al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el agresor.

Ryo le miro venir y esbozando una sonrisa perversa hizo arder su poder y sus flamas con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra el hombre que le atacaba con fuerza, su puño envuelto en fuego se lanzo contra Hayato chocando ambos golpes con fuerza mientras la onda de impacto resonaba dispersando las flamas del atacante, lanzaron otro golpe con el mismo resultado chocando de frente sus puño antes de que se abrieran y se sujetaran de las manos uno al otro –nada mal viejo- felicito el agresor mientras su fuego brillaba con mas fuerza haciendo que el calor de la zona aumentase mientras empujaba a Hayato sobre el suelo no mas de un par de metros hasta que el hombre se planto con fuerza en la tierra deteniéndose en el acto –lo mismo digo – fue el turno del vejo guerrero de empujar fue con fuerza y decisión que dio cada paso empujando a Ryo hacia el muro externo de la casa mientras que el enemigo se concentraba tratando de detener su avance cosa que simplemente no lograba bajo la gran presión de su adversario, -que pasa no puedes conmigo- pregunto con una sonrisa en su rostro el vuelo de la rubia al tiempo que la sonrisa de Ryo se desvanecía siendo reemplazada por una mueca de molestia mientras que saltaba –cállate anciano!- salto con fuerza clavando un rodillazo a la quijada de Hayato haciéndole trastabillar un par de pasos hacia atrás mientras el trazaba sus sellos –ryuken (puño dragón)- lanzo el golpe al frente mientras las flamas asemejaban la cabeza de un fiero reptil de fuego que abriendo las fauces se tragaba a Hayato mientras el fuego estallaba impulsándole sobre el suelo al tiempo que todo se despedazaba mientras el poderoso golpe lo mandaba a recorrer la distancia mientras que Ryo sostenía su puño en alto, el fuego se desvaneció y las flamas se evaporaron del cuerpo de Hayato quien sostenía sus brazos cruzados frente a su rostro a modo de defensa mientras que parte de su ropa yacía quemada y un par de quemaduras menores se apreciaban en sus brazos mientras se abrían dejando ver una gran sonrisa en su cara  
>-nada mal… pero con eso no te bastara para derrotarme- y de nuevo el aura agresiva del hombre brillo poderosa y amenazante.<p>

Se lanzo contra Ryo a toda velocidad lanzándose como un misil que corrió por el suelo a una velocidad avasalladora , un segundo estaba a mas de 10 metros de distancia y al siguiente estaba justo frente a el lanzando un violento gancho, se clavo en su estomago con fuerza alzando al hombre del suelo con la pura fuerza del impacto antes de que Hayato se diera un giro lanzando una patada circular a la cabeza del hombre que salió despedido contra el muro a una velocidad asombrosa, fue un golpe poderoso el que se llevo contra la muralla destrozándola en el acto mientras la atravesaba de lado a lado –espero que a Naruto no le moleste lo de su pared- se decía a si mismo el hombre mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca y en la calle los transeúntes miraban con curiosidad como el muro se había colapsado por el formidable impacto, el fuego no se hizo esperar estallando con fuerza como un pilar de flamas candentes y agresivas que arrojaban las rocas al cielo mientras que Ryo se alzaba con la señal de un golpe un ligero moretón en la mejilla al tiempo que encaraba al hombre frente a el –no me vas a decir que eso te dolió verdad?- preguntaba Hayato con cierta burla en su voz al tiempo que el poderoso agresor solo sentía su ira desbordarse, el fuego rugió con poder mientras convergía en sus puños asemejando un par de bolas brillantes de fuego que hicieron a Hayato alzar una ceja ante la singular maniobra del Ryo –ryuseyi ken (puño de meteoro)- y lanzo el izquierdazo al frente dejando ir la bola brillante que se lanzo como un verdadero meteoro de fuego directo contra el hombre que lanzando sus manos al frente lo recibió de lleno, fue un golpe formidable que irradio de calor todo mientras que Hayato sostenía el violento ataque siendo empujado por el mismo al tiempo que el fuego se disipaba entre sus manos algo quemadas –buen golpe- le felicito solo para ver como el bólido de su puño derecho avanzaba contra el con todo su poder mucho mas grande y fuerte que el anterior, concentro su chakra en su mano izquierda que extendió recta colocándole a un costado de su cabeza mientras veía el ataque venir –AAAAAHHHH- soltó el golpe recto y en diagonal sobre la bola de fuego que de manera asombrosa se detuvo en el acto mientras era dividida en dos por el formidable golpe defensivo del hombre  
>-que rayos... que tan poderoso es ese hombre nadie había detenido los dos meteoros de Ryo desde el shodaime y el casi se muere al hacerlo- preguntaba Mai al viento al ver como el hombre detenía los ataques de su ex compañero de viaje<br>-mi abuelo es muy poderoso de hecho en toda su vida nunca ha sido derrotado – hablo Miu con gran orgullo en su voz mientras es escándalo atraía a algunas de las demás residentes del interior de la casa.

Ryo estaba molesto y sorprendido nunca espero que ese hombre fuese capaz de detener sus ataques con tal facilidad y ciertamente no le gustaba para nada que el pudiera hacer eso contra uno de sus mas devastadores golpes –eso no estuvo mal pero yo también tengo mis trucos- declaro Hayato con una gran sonrisa mientras que su ara brillaba y con fuerza lazaba un derechazo al viento, de su puño una onda de chakra se desprendió agresiva y poderosa volando por el aire hasta golpear al hombre que recibió el golpe de frente pese a esta ya cubierto, fue arrojado por el aire volando a través de la calle hasta dar de lleno contra un muro quedando grabado en el mismo la silueta del hombre molesto e iracundo mientras se desprendía del muro –(quien diablos es este tipo y de donde salió… es muy fuerte)- pensaba el atacante mientras que Hayato emergía del hueco del muro corriendo contra el a toda velocidad, se desplazo contra el hombre con su pierna derecha rodeada de fuego mientras lanzaba una formidable patada contra el, fue un golpe directo al pecho que el viejo guerrero bloqueo con ambos brazos alzándolos al frente mientras el impacto lo hacia retroceder por el suelo mas de 5 metros al tiempo que las flamas candentes se disipaban en el aire, salto contra Hayato a toda velocidad lanzando una andanada de golpe poderosos y quemantes que el hombre bloqueaba con maestría antes de responder son sus propios golpes que Ryo eludía con algo de apuro, un descuido basto para que el derechazo de Hayato le diera con fuerza en el rostro haciéndolo inclinarse al suelo con la sangre volando de su quijada, reacciono de inmediato devolviéndole el golpe con un fuerte gancho a su estomago detonando el fuego que alzo un par de cm al hombre del suelo mientras reaccionaba a la agresión, sujeto a Ryo de la cabeza con ambas manos y le propino un fuerte cabezazo que resonó con fuerza mientras el tipo retrocedía sacudido por el golpe  
>-eso es lo que yo llamo pelear a puñetazos- murmuraba un asombrado Azuma que veía con cierto temor como el par de hombres intercambiaban los golpes mas fuertes que hubiese visto en su vida<br>-son muy veloces apenas los veo con mi sharingan, un solo golpe de alguno de ellos podría dejarnos medio muertos- dijo Kakashi mientras su ojo rojo y descubierto no perdía detalle de la formidable confrontación que se estaba desplazando por la calle al tiempo que las personas corrían por sus vidas  
>-YOSHHHH ELLOS SI QUE HACEN ARDER SU JUVENTUD!- grito un mas que emocionado Gai mientras miraba la lucha, nadie dijo nada sobre el comentario después de todo el combate era mas interesante que sus disparates.<p>

Hiashi Hyuuga era siempre alguien sereno que meditaba sus acciones antes de hacer algo y ahora mismo estaba escuchando el inmenso alboroto en la calle y estaba preguntándose que estaría pasando, no llego a activar su doujutsu cuando su respuesta llego, en un estallido de fuego poderoso y abrazador los muros de su jardín volaron por el aire al tiempo que Hayato aparecía sacudido por la poderosa explosión de Ryo quien entraba a la propiedad Hyuuga corriendo a toda velocidad –ya eres mío anciano!-salto al aire mientras el fuego convergía en sus puños formando una gran bola de fuego dura y quemante con la que golpeo a Hayato aun en el aire, fue semejante al golpe de un meteoro que le dio un formidable impulso al viejo hombre que envuelto en llamas salía volando hasta estrellarse con una fuerza devastadora contra el suelo despedazando todo a su paso mientras el fuego calcinaba las plantas del jardín y Ryo aterrizaba con una gran sonrisa –jajajajajaja- sus risas resonaban con fuerza mientras le dirigía una mirada nada amigable a Hiashi quien de inmediato entraba en pose de batalla ya esperando el ataque del enemigo, de entre el suelo todo tembló mientras un poderoso chakra brillaba con fuerza al tiempo que Hayato se alzaba de nuevo del suelo ya sin su camisa pero eso si con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro mientras que miraba a Ryo quien parecía estar viendo un fantasma –muy buen golpe, pero ahora voy yo!- grito el hombre al reunir todo su poder en sus brazos lanzándose en una ofensiva moral, clavo un golpe al estomago de Ryo alzándolo en el aire mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y la sangre mezclada con saliva escapaba de su boca abierta –toma esto!- el poderoso derechazo le dio de lleno en el rostro brillando con fuerza casi como un cometa de chakra puro, fue un impacto demoledor que resonó con fuerza haciendo temblar las ventanas mientras que Ryo salía disparado con una velocidad irracional directo contra la casa que no soporto el impacto despedazándose en el instante en que el hombre le atravesaba presa del formidable golpe –perdón por los daños Hyuuga_san- se disculpo el hombre antes de empezar a correr en la dirección en la que salió el hombre al tiempo que Hiashi solo le miraba por completo desencajado al desaparecer el entre el enorme agujero de su casa, Ryo voló por el aire y atravesó mas de 6 casas antes de que un grueso mudo de concreto lo frenase dejándole resentir el poderoso impacto contra el mismo, su nariz estaba destrozada y la sangre escapaba con fuerza mientras tosía sangre como nunca antes en s vida -(este tipo es un monstruo si sigue así me va a matar, ni hablar voy a aplastarlo de un golpe)- se zafo de su prisión de roca quedando de pie en la calle principal de la aldea que lucia mas que vacía al tiempo que Hayato aparecía caminando muy relajado con un poco de sangre cayendo de la comisura de sus labios  
>-entonces vas a rendirte oh quieres que te golpee mas- preguntaba Hayato con una gran sonrisa aunque internamente esta sorprendido ese sujeto si que era fuerte y valla que le dolía el cuerpo si seguía así lo mas probable era que en un descuido o amaine de su chakra acabaría bien cocido<p>

Ryo se alzo al centro de la calle sin decir una sola palabras mientras que su chakra estallaba con fuerza dando a entender que atacaría con todo el fuego ardo como una columna poderosa mientras que se reunía en su puño derecho que brillaba en el fuego casi como una estrella incendiándose –voy a destrozarte viejo!- grito Ryo al tiempo que Hayato dejaba que su chakra se expandiera mas que listo para el inminente choque contra su adversario, su cuerpo brillo cubierto de poder mientras sus músculos se hinchaban denotando el gran esfuerzo que estaba por realizar –vete al diablo…jigoku o utsu (golpe del infierno)- se lanzo contra Hayato con su puño derecho lanzándose al frente mientras el fuego bailaba casi asemejando un gran cráneo asesino mientras se lanzaba contra el hombre que reuniendo todo su poder se dejo ir contra el su puño brillo con fuerza mientras su chakra se desplazaba al mismo y con un violento golpe impactaba al puño de Ryo, el suelo crujió y la onda de choque despedazo los vidrios y astilló la madera a su alrededor mientras el poderoso impacto no se detenía, fue un choque de poder a poder hasta que la presión desvió los golpes pasando uno a lado del otro hasta que golpearon con fuerza el torso de su oponente, el chakra y el fuego brillaron y estallaron mientras una esfera de chakra y fuego aparecía volviéndose enorme antes de estallar con fuerza derribando todo en un radio de 20 metros del impacto al tiempo que el mismo Sarutobi desde la torre miraba el enorme estallido de poder que brillo y rugió mientras el fuego y el chakra se extinguían uno al otro dejando ver las figuras aun trenzadas en aquella posición sin moverse solo un ápice pero los daños eran demasiados y uno de ellos ya no pudo mas, Hayato cayo sobre su rodilla derecha con el pecho herido y cubierto con quemaduras de tercer grado cubrían la zona del impacto al tiempo que Ryo no se movio hasta que de pronto reacciono tosiendo abundante sangre antes de desplomarse al suelo muerto y sin vida su caja torácica había sido destrozada y sus costillas estaban hundidas y aplastadas despedazando sus órganos internos al final Hayato había ganado y seguía siendo el hombre que nunca en su vida había perdido.

* * *

><p>Y se acabo espero que no les halla decepcionado esta lucha que como vimos fue casi casi a puño limpio y valla que resulto destructiva si no pregúntenle a hiashi jejeje, como vimos al parecer mito mai y shigure se complementan ben sin mencionar que como vimos los malos parecen saber todo lo que pasa en Konoha sino porque paso esto aunque si me lo preguntan ya es habitual que sepan que pasa<br>_es verdad siempre saben (asiente a lo que dijo el autor)  
>yo me preocuparía mas por la seguridad de la aldea (el autor asiente)<br>cierto, siempre se les mete todo mundo aunque eso si al menos nonos dejaste con un capitulo de final de suspenso (el autor sonríe)  
>eso quiere decir que la siguiente lucha no se va a cortar por un fin de semana verdad (mirándolo ilusionada) <em>  
>asi es como no quise ser malo la lucha de la semana que entra no se cortara en viernes aunque eso si… solo eso les voy a decir<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que les parecio lapequeña lucha para abrir el apetito de acción?


	226. C223: Sombras en el cielo

Hola gente feliz lunes, espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana y que no hallan estado demasiado ansiosos por leer el capitulo de hoy porque estoy seguro que todos esperamos esta lucha desde hace un buen tiempo pero antes es tiempo de responder reviews

**El angel de la oscuridad**:es verdad hayato es otra cosa y los planes del crista sevieron truncados al menos un tiempo en cuanto a lo de que se sienta quiza no en todo el mundo en cuanto a lo de juubi creo si va a curiosear  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:como he dicho antes basicamente sanada es ese naruto no crees y si azula a veces cae mal pero creeme que un estorbo ella no es sino preguntale a los que machaca cuando se enoja  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:ya viene la pelea no desespres creeme y espero que te gse mucho  
><strong>alex<strong>:que bien que te gusto lapelea de hayato y creeme no se ncesita la barrera con los estruendois y las presencias de sus chakras solo un suicida se meteria ahi  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si sera una lucha limpia bueno lo limpia que puede ser considerando al contrincante del rubio y no es qe hayato sea tanto un dios solo que es demasido fuerte  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:jeje es verdad las gemelas no suplcan por eso... aun solo dejalas tener una charla a solas con mio y veas como gritan por ello lo de hayato no creo que naruto lo necesite ademas ya tiene a miu casi en la bolsa en cuanto a la sugerencia de nami robin o perona no se que pensar  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si hayato es asi de poderoso que te parece  
><strong>Luna Salvatore<strong>:que bueno que es de tus preferidos espero que esta tambien lo sea

con esto respondido solo nos queda pasar al capitulo de hoy y les anticipo esto este capitulo no va a bastar para lo que se viene**  
><strong>_ohh siii durara mas de un cap (el autor asiente)  
>eso solo pasa con las mejores luchas (el autor asiente de nuevo)<br>espero que esto empiece con el pie derecho (el autor sonríe)  
>ya quiero leer el capitulo (mirando la pantalla) <em>  
>jejeje espero que lo disfruten<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 223: Sombras en el cielo<strong>

Hayato respiraba algo cansado y adolorido del pecho no por nada había recibido uno de los golpes mas poderoso que alguien en toda su vida le hubiese propinado pero con la gracia y fortaleza de su lado logro soportar el potente impacto y mantenerse con vida a diferencia de su oponente que ahora miso estaba a un lado de el sin vida y dejando salir una buena cantidad de sangre de su boca tras haber sido molido de su torso por el poderosísimo golpe del hombre del país del hierro, sonreía levemente al saberse victorioso de una de las pocas luchas que en verdad le habían resultado tan satisfactorias como esta y claro como no iba a serlo si en su país natal nadie era capaz de darle combate aunque por lo visto si permanecía en la aldea de la hoja eso probablemente se repetiría en mas de una ocasión, se alzo del suelo sujetándose el torso herido y quemado mientras apreciaba en el suelo a su contrincante caído y sin vida –(eras muy bueno, solo perdiste por tu falta de resistencia, quizá de no depender tanto de tu fuego y calor para mantener a tu enemigo a distancia me habrías ganado)- pensaba el hombre mientras daba un par de pasos para poder sentarse tranquilamente en una de las aceras de la avenida principal mientras miraba al cielo preguntándose si el rubio Ishura ya habría llegado a su batalla o estaría cerca, sabia por lo que se decía en su mansión que sus invocaciones de zorro eran por mucho las mas veloces sobre 4 patas de todas las que podían existir y con alguien así de su lado seguramente ya estaría muy lejos sino es que muy cerca de su destino para enfrentar a uno de sus mayores oponentes –me encantaría ver esa pelea- murmuro Hayato con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que su nieta llegaba a toda prisa seguida de una apurada Shizune que comenzaba a revisar al hombre determinando algunas quemaduras de 2 grado al parecer su recubrimiento de chakra evito que fueran mas graves y profundas estas heridas  
>-ya no se molesten tanto por mi mejor busquen algún herido que de seguro hay mas de uno entre tano escombro- dijo el hombre algo fastidiado mientras otro ninja medico aparecía uniéndose al Shizune en las labores de sanación del hombre<br>-ya hay escuadrones buscando heridos Hayato_san asique no se mueva por favor- pidió la pelinegra con una voz serena y concentrada al tiempo que el solo suspiraba.

Por su parte los demás ninjas aun le miraban con asombro por tan tremenda colisión de poderes y ahora mas de uno ya comprendía porque cuando ese hombre se molestaba y trataba de herir al rubio este terminaba corriendo como si su vida peligrase, porque de hecho así era y ahora les quedaba mas que claro –pero porque tanto escándalo no me dejan ir de compras en paz- decía una quejumbrosa Azula apareciendo de pronto en escena con un par de bolsas con algunas cosas al mismo tiempo que Madara y su nieto llegaban a la zona comercial solo para escuchar los relatos de la asombrosa pelea a puño limpio sin duda una de las mejores de la historia, por su parte en su oficina Sarutobi estaba sentado en su confortable asiento aun viendo por la ventana de la torre hacia su amada Konoha, al parecer los ataques estaban lejos de terminar y si las cosas seguían así todo se iba a terminar yendo al cuerno cuando menos, -ya estoy muy viejo para esta mierda de situación- se quejo el hombre rejuvenecido antes de recibir un zape en la nuca de parte de su esposa que solo le regañaba ese no era vocabulario para un hombre de su posición y menos con un hijo que estaba creciendo y aprendiendo todo de el, -hokage_sama ya revisamos la zona solo hay algunos heridos en seguida trasladaremos el cuerpo del enemigo a la morgue- indico un anbu con mascara de oso antes de disolverse en una bola de humo al tiempo que el sandaime solo suspiraba mirando a su amado hogar sin duda la guerra estaba iniciando y Konoha había sido atacada quizá no con la intensidad de otras veces pero de algo estaba seguro la verdadera batalla se iba a librar muy lejos de ahí.

De regreso a la oscura y siniestra guarida un hombre de mascarara contemplaba el basto ejercito frente a el con una sonrisa sabedor de que en ese momento ellos tendrían la sorpresa de su lado porque claro nadie contaría con las fuerzas que aun no mostraban al mundo, un clon del hombre mitad planta apareció despacio emergiendo del suelo con un rostro serio y duro en el mientras hablaba, su clon en las inmediaciones de la aldea de las hojas había visto la batalla y ahora mismo le pasaba el resultado de la misma, Ryo estaba muerto, Madara maldijo en voz baja antes de dirigirse con el cristal maligno que como siempre se hallaba solo en su salón privado, ingreso a toda velocidad colocando una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras le miraba con cierto apuro  
>-<strong>que sucedió ahora Madara?-<strong> pregunto con impaciencia sospechando que no le traían ninguna noticia positiva en ese momento  
>-padre, el reporte de Konoha ya me ha llegado... Ryo esta muerto- dijo sin rodeos el hombre de la mascara al tiempo que el cristal pulsaba levemente<br>-**sabia que no iba a salir con vida de ahí pero ni siquiera asesino a una de las mujeres de Naruto porque?-** su voz se notaba molesta e irritada en ese momento y claro no era buena idea ocultarle nada por eso mismo Madara le conto todo lo que se refería a su combate y al hombre desconocido que el Zetsu vio asesinar a su enviado  
>-si gustas padre puedo ir ahora mismo y destrozar toda la aldea, un solo Shinra tensei bastaría para aplastar a todas las putas de Naruto- ofrecía el hombre enmascarado al tiempo que su señor negaba a su sugerencia con calma<br>-**ahora estarán en alerta, no tiene caso ya no hay sorpresa, creo que Sanada si tendrá la lucha que tanto deseaba**- dijo de mal humor el cristal sabiendo que ahora no podría intervenir en esa pelea que ya era inminente.

En algún punto en el continente de las naciones elementales a través de un bosque que poco a poco se extinguía un velos borrón negruzco pasaba a toda velocidad dejando tras de si una estela de polvo que se alzaba dada su gran aceleración, se trataba de Naruto sobre el mas veloz de sus zorros que corrían a toda velocidad sobre el suelo, deberían tener cerca de una hora corriendo a toda velocidad y a la distancia grandes montañas rocosas comenzaban a alzarse dando a entender que detrás de ellas un gran valle se alzaba, -**ahí esta el valle Naruto_sama**- hablo el zorro mientras poco a poco disminuía su velocidad hasta que comenzó a trotar a una distancia muy corta del sitio donde el enemigo ya aguardaba al rubio, se detuvo por completo y Naruto bajo del animal agradeciéndole por su asistencia en acortar el viaje –**señor, si lo desea puedo quedarme y ayudarle a pelear**- ofrecía el animal al tiempo que Naruto negaba con educación pidiéndole que regresara a Konoha y le dijera a Natsumi que el ya había llegado a su zona de enfrentamiento, el zorro se desvaneció en una bola de humo y Naruto comenzó a caminar por el sendero rocoso con el rostro oculto bajo su sombrero mientras el viento comenzaba a soplar a su alrededor; de regreso a la aldea de la hoja en el salón del consejo un siempre abrumado Saruotobi estaba ante los lideres de los clanes mirando como todos se quejaban por su decisión de dejar partir al rubio a una batalla que desconocían si ganaría entre las personas presentes estaban los acostumbrados lideres de los clanes al igual que cierta zorra pelirroja en representación del clan Ishura justo entonces un zorro negro de un enorme tamaño apareció sobre la mesa del concilio, mas de uno de los miembros retrocedió asombrado por la repentina aparición del animal que informaba que su señor rubio había llegado a la zona de la batalla, mas de uno de los presentes incito a Sarutobi a mostrarles la zona de batalla con su bola de cristal pero el kage solo negaba a su peticiones con su tradicional rostro sereno al tiempo que de nuevo miraba por la ventana  
>-no puedo mostrarla, esta demasiado lejos y no llego hasta ese punto cuando mucho podríamos sentir los chakras pero no veríamos nada, es mejor que vallan a casa y esperemos noticias de Naruto- los miembros del consejo aceptaron esas palabras y se fueron uno a uno mientras que el kage miraba por la ventana en la dirección de aquel valle esperando que el rubio fuera a salir victorioso de su lucha.<p>

De regreso en aquel sitio desprovisto de vida un ninja rubio caminaba despacio entre el viento suave y frio que ahitaba su bufanda en el viento al tiempo que caminaba despacio bajo la mirada mas que atenta de enormes aves de plumaje negro que miraban todo desde sus perchas en las rocas –**ese debe ser Naruto, avisémosle a Sanada**- y ambas aves emprendieron el vuelo mientras el rubio apreciaba as grandes sombras negras en el suelo antes de alzar la vista para verles aleteando sobre el, no hizo nada ya que supo de inmediato de quien era esa invocación y pronto un hombre de sonrisa peligrosa estaba frente a el, el viento giraba a su alrededor como abrazándole mientras que el rubio le miraba fijamente  
>-valla linda ropa digna para tu funeral jejejejeje- se burlaba Sanada mientras que el rubio se mantenía firme en su sitio<br>-de hecho el único que morirá aquí vas a ser tu- le respondió el rubio mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor y ninguno de los dos se movía un solo milímetro mientras que las grandes aves le miraban con curiosidad  
>-<strong>con que si es el tipo que invoca a los fénix eh?, y si le damos una ayudadita a Sanada<strong>- ofreció una de las aves a su colega mientras este sonreía y los dos batían sus alas con fuerza.

El rubio lo noto de pronto las sombras en el suelo se empezaron a volver colosales mientras empezaban a caer sobre el a gran velocidad, reacciono de inmediato saltado a un lado mientras el colosal pico pasaba despedazando el suelo y Sanada solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa al ver al rubio saltando, no le dio tiempo de tocar el suelo cuando ya disparaba una gran palma de aire al frente, golpeo a Naruto de frente mandándolo directo contra las rocas que golpeo con gran fuerza antes de caer por fin al suelo –eres un maldito creo que seria una lucha solo entre nosotros dos!- le grito el rubio antes de lanzarse por el suelo evadiendo las gigantescas garras de la negra ave que se hundían en el suelo antes de apretarse con fuerza despedazando todo bajo ellas al tiempo que Sanada abría la boca disparando un misil de viento que golpeaba al rubio directo al pecho mandándolo de nuevo contra las rocas mientras su sombrero se perdía en el viento –las invocaciones son parte de los recursos de un ninja, pero si eres lo bastante cobarde como para no invocar nada no es mi problema- su sonrisa creció aun mas mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente y si en uno de sus ojos el rinnengan brillaba mientras lo señalaba con la mano extendida y los ojos de Naruto se abrieron sabia bien lo que el estaba por usar –basho tenin!- las rocas a los costados del rubio se alzaron del suelo lanzándose contra el con una fuerza demoledora mientras se aplastaban una contra la otra con gran fuerza comprimiendo al rubio entre la piedra  
>-<strong>jajajajaja y ese tipo invoca fénix jajajajaja<strong>- se burlaba una de las aves en el cielo mientras que Sanada solo miraba las rocas  
>-<strong>es un imbécil jajajajaja esos pájaros no tienen nada en el cerebro para haberlo elegido a el jajajajaja<strong>- completaba la bura la segunda ave mientras que los ojos de Sanada brillaban al sentirlo.

El chakra de Naruto no se extinguía al contrario comenzaba a hervir con fuerza mientras la roca retumbaba y ocurría al fin las piedras se destrozaron bajo enormes cuchillas de cristal que dividían todo a su paso dejando ver al rubio al centro del azul mineras cristalino al tiempo que mantenía sus manos extendidas a los costados –nada mal Naruto, nada mal- felicito Sanada mientras que el rubio dejaba que la electricidad corriese por su cuerpo, dio un paso firme al frente mientras lanzaba su brazo derecho dejando ir un violento y brillante relámpago que volaba por el aire partiendo el viento a su alrededor, Sanada dio un giro a toda velocidad rodeándose de un mini tornado que con fuerza fue golpeado por el relámpago rebotado a la distancia despedazando el suelo –mi turno!- grito el hombre emocionado mientras escupía un enorme torbellino de viento que girando como un taladro gigante se lanzaba contra el rubio de manos brillantes lo recibió de frente sin moverse un solo centímetro de su lugar mientras el viento golpeaba con fuerza sus manos y las chipas eléctricas volaban por el aire hasta que se disipo por completo miro al frente a donde ya no estaba Sanada –estúpido- a su espalda el hombre aparecía con una gran sonrisa mientras atacaba con fuerza asesina, lanzo sus manos al frente mientras las quijadas de un enorme dragón de viento se materializaban al tiempo que el asombroso rugido estallaba con fuerza destrozando todo a su paso mientras el rubio era atrapado por el poderoso ataque que destrozaba todo a su paso al tiempo que el rubio era cubierto por el viento que llenaba su cuerpo de cortas y heridas al tiempo que su sangre se desperdigaba por todo el sitio, aterrizo o mas bien golpeo el suelo con fuerza rebotando del mismo mientras la sangre salía de sus heridas y Sanada negaba –valla que eres una decepción esperaba mas de ti Naruto- el hombre negaba mientras sus grandes aves comenzaban a descender por su premio el cuerpo herido del rubio, llegaron hasta el con velocidad aleteando uno contra el otro mientras luchaban por ver cual le daría el primer picotazo, una de las aves lanzo su pico al frente enterrándose en la espalda del rubio al tiempo que su sangre volaba por el aire y el ninja brillaba, los ojos de Sanada se abrieron como platos cuando la explosión se dejo sentir enorme y poderosa mientras todo a su paso era destrozado en una burbuja de fuego y las aves gritaban de dolor mientras sus plumas volaban quemándose en el aire, Sanada se alejo del estallido a tiempo solo para ver como el fuego se disipo revelando a las dos aves sin vida en el suelo antes de que se disiparan en humo y el rubio emergiera del piso entre dos grandes estacas de cristal que se abrían revelando el hueco en su interior y al rubio sonriente que miraba a Sanada con una sonrisa ancha y demencial  
>-que… no te gusto mi clon de fuego explosivo?- preguntaba el rubio al tiempo que Sanada solo le miraba fijamente antes de sonreír al verlo ileso y sin un rasguño<br>-adivino nunca saliste de debajo de las rocas no, desde ahí fue el clon- dijo el hombre mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras y el solo negaba a lo que sucedía

El asesino de la isla del buitre miro al rubio antes de alzar el viento con sus manos mientras lanzaba el poderoso ataque, fue una onda de viento demoledora y destructiva que destrozaba todo a su paso mientras que el rubio alzaba un muro de roca emergido del suelo con fuerza y velocidad, fue un golpe frontal y poderoso el que destrozo todo a su paso mientras golpeaba de frente la defensa del rubio que solo se mantuvo en su lugar mientras su gran muro de roca se llenaba de grietas y cuarteaduras bajo el poderoso ataque del enemigo al tiempo que sentía como el suelo entero resentía el poderoso golpe mientras que sentía como todo a su alrededor se sacudía con fuerza, el viento se calmo y el rubio espero otra acometida mas nunca algo como eso, un gran estallido resonó al otro lado de su muro de roca y saltando sobre el mismo frente a el un ave gigantesca y de plumaje negro se alzaba mirándole con ojos nada amigables al tiempo que Sanada estaba a un lado del animal sonriéndole con confianza- mataste a sus hermanos me pareció justo que se conocieran- dijo el hombre restándole importancia a lo sucedido mientras que el gran animal alado miraba al rubio fijamente y este le sostenía esos ojos agresivos y peligrosos mientras que el ave solo abría las alas aleteando suavemente, una ventisca se dejo sentir casi arrancando al rubio de su sitio mientras este solo se sostenía por el chakra en sus pies  
>-<strong>yo soy Kargon señor de los buitres y tu invocador de fénix… morirás por mis garras<strong>- hablo el gran animal antes de despegar el vuelo.

Se lanzo contra el rubio a toda velocidad lanzando sus grandes garras por el frente y si Naruto reacciono a tiempo lanzándose a la parte posterior de su muro rocoso eludiendo así el ataque del animal que despedazo la muralla con gran facilidad mientras alzaba el vuelo y el rubio e miraba con cierta molestia –no me olvides!- Sanada apareció con su puño rodeado de viento lanzando el golpe al frente mientras el poderoso tornado se desataba despedazando todo a su paso mientras golpeaba al rubio con un gancho ascendiéndolo al cielo mientras el viento lo sacudía con fuerza, mientras que la sangre salía de su labio roto y el enorme buitre se dejaba venir, lanzo su piro con un golpe lateral golpeando al rubio con fuerza en el estomago mandándolo contra el suelo con una fuerza asombrosa al tiempo que Sanada solo sonreía al ver a Naruto rebotar por el suelo antes de alzarse como si nada hubiese pasado –jajajajajaja eso buscaba que te levantaras siempre jajajajaja- el buitre bajo un poco y Sanada alzo la mano sujetándose de su enorme pata mientras alzaban el vuelo y con un giro el hombre ya estaba sobre la espalda del ave volando en círculos sobre el rubio al tiempo que ese les miraba con una mueca de molestia -aquí vamos Naruto…sakuru satsujin (circulo asesino)- el ave se rodeo del chakra del asesino mientras volaba con gran velocidad alzando gruesas paredes de viento a los lados del rubio mientras este miraba a Sanada sobre el animal escupiéndole balas de aire enormes y poderosas, golpeaban el suelo con fuerza destrozándolo todo a su paso mientras las gruesas paredes de viento comenzaban a succionar al rubio contra ellas –aaaaaaaahhhh- el rubio se separo del muro le alcanzo a tocar el brazo dejándole un gran tallón sangrante que poco a poco comenzaba a curarse mientras Sanada continuaba atacando con fuerza, era un inclemente bombardeo que alzaba rocas y escombros en busca de aplastar a rubio u obligarlo a caer en el viento a su alrededor –(si esas me pegan me aplastaran y si me agarra eso me destaja nada mal pero aun me queda una salida)- se dijo a si mismo el rubio mientras miraba sobre el, el cielo a espaldas de Sanada y trazaba sellos a toda velocidad.

El cielo casi pareció crujir mientras el canto resonaba con fuerza y el fuego se alzaba en el cielo cayendo a toda velocidad contra el remolino asesino, era un bólido gigante de flamas rojas y quemantes que golpeo con fuerza destrozándolo todo a su paso mientras el fuego y el viento convergían en un estallido gigante que se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia mientras el fuego ascendía al cielo llenando todo el sitio del calor asfixiante, Sanada y Kargon se alejaron del fuego volando con calma mientras de entre las flamas una figura alada se alzaba majestuosa y poderosa con sus elegantes colas hondeando a su espalda mientras sus alas rojas y enormes se abrían absorbiendo el fuego mientras se materializaba por completo –**OREN!-** grito el buitre mientras la hermosa ave de fuego emitía un canto poderoso y dulce al tiempo que alzaba el vuelo aleteando con fuerza mientras se alejaba de todo con el rubio sobre su espalda –gracias por venir a ayudarme Oren_chan- agradecía el rubio sobre la espalda de la hermosa ave que solo sonreía internamente porque el rubio confiaba en ella y ahora mismo estaban en el aire mientras el enorme y negro buitre aleteaba con fuerza frente a ella –**Kargon ave ilusa como puedes aceptar a tal asesino como invocador**- preguntaba la ave de plumas rojas al tiempo que el buitre solo le miraba con rencor al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa –**lo aceptamos por esto Oren**- y sin decir mas las dos manos de Sanada señalaron hacia ella mientras ataca con el basho tenin.

El jalón gravitacional fue inmenso ni ella pudo soportarlo, la jalo por el aire a toda velocidad mientras las garras del buitre se abrían peligrosas y brillantes recibiéndola de frente –**aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh**- la fénix grito con fuerza cuando las patas del buitre se hundieron en su carne dejando salir su sangre roja y caliente al tiempo que el buitre aleteaba con fuerza alzándose en el aire directo a las nubes y mas arriba –**sabes cual es el problema de un fénix… que necesitan aire para arder y mientras mas suben mas se debilitan!**- dijo el gran buitre con una sonrisa cruel mientras comenzaba a alzar el vuelo a una altura insospechada y oren se agitaba en sus garras al tiempo que sus plumas perdían algo de color rojo volviéndose mas opacas, el rubio lo supo eso no era nada bueno y brillando con fuerza ataco con poder –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- lanzo las dos manos al frente despidiendo un colosal relámpago enorme y poderoso que golpeo al buitre en el cuerpo electrocutándolo todo al tiempo que soltaba a la fénix que aleteando bajaba un poco de la gran altura recobrando el color de sus plumas –**Oren!- **el demencial buitre se dejo caer en una picada asesina mientras el viento de Sanada le envolvía dejándolo que su velocidad se duplicara, golpeo con fuerza a Oren haciéndola girar en el aire mientras una de sus alas resentía el golpe y miraba al buitre volando ahora bajo ella mientras que su cuerpo estaba cansado –**lo siento Naruto_kun a esta altura no puedo respirar bien y no genero suficiente calor no tengo gran poder aquí es todo… todo tan frío**- murmuro ella mientras otras de sus plumas perdían color y el poderoso animal agresor se dejaba venir ahora ascendiendo desde debajo de la fénix que solo le miro venir, Sanada abrió los ojos emocionado por ver la muerte de una de esas supuestas aves inmortales, Kargon sonreía al fin vengaría a su clan por ser menospreciado y los fénix al fin caerían ante los buitres  
>-Katon: Obaheddo (elemento fuego: sobrecarga)- el fuego rodeo al rubio antes de expandirse al ave y de que todo estallara en una gran bola de fuego.<p>

El buitre no se pudo acercar mas mientras el fuego se extinguía y Oren aparecía cantando resplandeciente entre las flamas del rubio que se disipaban, era verdad a esa altura generar fuego era e verdad difícil, la fénix vio frente a ella al enorme buitre antes de mirar al rubio sobre su espalda –**muchas gracias Naruto_kun me regresaste mi poder ahora te mostrare porque somos las mejores aves**- su cuerpo entero brillo mientras se dejaba ir contra el buitre despidiendo chispas de fuego de las pumas de sus alas al tiempo que cantaba agresivamente, Kargon se alzo al frente con sus grandes garras mas que listo para sujetar a la fénix que imitando su movimiento lanzo sus patas al frente, las garras chocaron con fuerza casi despidiendo chispas mientras el impacto resonaba en todo el valle, y los pocos viajeros que estaban cerca miraban las gigantescas aves en el cielo aleteando con fuerza, las alas se golpeaban la una a la otra mientras ambos animales se atacaban con fuerza sujetándose las patas trenzados en un violento encuentro, sus picos brillaron con el chakra mientras lanzaban los picotazos al frente resonando como truenos gigantes cada poderoso golpe mientras que las alas se golpeaban una a otra mientras comenzaban a perder altura –maldito pájaro rojo!- Sanada apareció sobre el cuello de su buitre con el puño inundado de viento formando una especie de taladro para atravesar la garganta de Oren cuando el rubio apareció a un lado de ella, se sujeto del cuello de la fénix con ambas manos lanzando la patada al frente que choco contra el puño de Sanada, fue un estallido de viento y electricidad poderoso que sacudo a los animales que seguían tratando de partirse la cabeza uno al otro, Sanada vio a Naruto y corriendo sobre la fénix se lanzo contra el rubio, sus puños estaban inundaos de viento mientras que el rubio son manos electrizadas bloqueaba sus ataques mientras los desviaba con cierto apuro antes de bloquear un derechazo, se agacho un poco conectando un formidable codazo al estomago del animal mientras las aves comenzaban a caer al suelo a gran velocidad, le disparo un relámpago directo al pecho mandando a Sanada al viento desprendiéndolo de la ave roja mientras que el hombre se precipitaba al vacio –esto no es todo Naruto!- grito con fuerza al tiempo que se rodeaba de una burbuja de viento que detonando le disparo como un misil de regreso contra el rubio.

Le dio de lleno en el estomago desprendiéndolo de la fénix mientras salía volando hacia arriba pasando entre los cuellos de las aves que se azotaban con fuerza al tiempo que Sanada se colocaba sobre la cabeza de Kargon saltando al aire, sus ojos estaban desorbitados mientras se lanzaba en el viento aun impulsado por el estallido de la burbuja mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio que caía en picada, los puños de Naruto se electrificaron mientras alzaba la mano y una lanza eléctrica se formaba en sus mano –Raiton: Ten no yari (elemento rayo: lanza celestial)- y l lanza brillante salió despedida de la mano del rubio lanzándose a toda velocidad contra el hombre del viento que le miraba venir con un poder asesino y demoledor –Futon: Taifu shirudo (elemento viento: escudo de huracán)- coloco su brazo izquierdo en un ángulo de 90 grados frente a el mientras un disco de aire girando violento y como un huracán se formaba en el, la lanza eléctrica le golpeo con fuerza demoledora mientras Sanada hacia el brazo a un lado y su escudo se destrozaba repeliendo el ataque que hasta ese momento nadie había rechazado, la lanza cayo al suelo detonando con fuerza mientras las rocas quedaban destrozadas y Sanada usaba una placa de aire para jalar al rubio contra el, le dio un derechazo al estomago mientras lo sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros y sus cabelleras se mecían con fuerza mientras caían al suelo –voy a matarte Naruto!- grito con fuerza y emoción Sanada mientras que el rubio solo empujaba el chakra eléctrico por su cuerpo electrocutando a Sanada mientras se separaban a gran velocidad, no estaban muy lejos cuando ambos escupieron balas de aire y rayo que al chocar estallaron con fuerza destrozándose una a la otra mientras los dos ninjas salían disparados en direcciones contrarias; Oren y Kargon estaban golpeándose con fuerza mientras la sangre volaba por el aire y el suelo se veía demasiado cerca ya, se lanzaron un ultimo picotazo saliendo ambos con heridas en los hombros mientras se separaban aleteando con fuerza al tiempo que se separaban y sobre sus espaldas aterrizaban sus invocadores que miraba al frente a su enemigo  
>-<strong>esto no va bien Sanada, esa maldita bruja es mas poderosa de lo que recuerdo, usemos el taladro de viento<strong>- dijo el buitre mientras aleteaba alejándose de oren y el viento comenzaba a rodearle a toda velocidad  
>-<strong>pajarraco malnacido, voy terminar con esto de un golpe, no temas Nartuo_kun mi fuego no te dañara<strong>- el rubio se sujeto con fuerza de las plumas de Oren y el fuego apareció.

Quien lo viera no podría dar crédito a lo que sucedía el buitre ascendió con fuerza a una altura asombrosa antes de juntar sus alas a su cuerpo y caer con una fuerza devastadora asemejando un gigantesco taladro de viento que amenazaba con despedazar a la ave de plumaje rojo de no ser porque esta con un fuerte canto se impregno por completo en llamas candentes mientras se volvía una verdadera ave de fuego que aleteando con fuerza ascendía mientras se lanzaba contra el taladro butiroso y asesino, fue un golpe frontal y demoledor que resonó como el estallido de un volcán gigante dispersando viento y fuego en anillos gigantes rojo y blanco que desaparecían en el aire al tiempo que el calor resplandecía en llamas intensas en una explosión fácilmente tan grande como Konoha, del interior de la burbuja de fuego un ave cayo al suelo a toda velocidad mientras su invocador saltaba, Oren caía al suelo herida y cansada aterrizando a duras penas mientras que Naruto caía frente a la agotada fénix y en el aire Sanada aun se mantenía sobre su buitre que comenzaba a desplomarse con el asesino sobre su pecho mientras el fuego brillaba en sus alas y sus ojos mostraban agonía –**maldita bruja… Sanada asesina a ese estúpido**- y Sanada salto al viento mientras los ojos de Kargon perdían el brillo de la vida y el buitre ardía en flamas rojas siendo reducido a cenizas al tiempo que el asesino aterrizaba sobre el suelo mirando al rubio fijamente –retírate para que descases Oren_chan puedo segur solo desde aquí- decía el rubio con una sonrisa mientras ella se disipaba en una bola de humo y las plumas rojas y negras aun caían del cielo al tiempo que los dos enemigos se miraban fijamente el uno al otro –bien creo que con eso basta como calentamiento no te parece – el rubio sonrió de manera irónica mientras negaba a las palabras de Sanada quien se despojaba de su chaquetilla quedando solo en pantalón y comisa mientras que el rubio se retiraba la bufanda y ambos se colocaban en pose de batalla  
>-listo Sanada- preguntaba Naruto mientras que su oponente asentía a sus palabras<p>

Se lanzaron uno contra el otro a toda velocidad trenzándose en un violento intercambio de golpes mientras el viento y el rayo resonaban con fuerza destrozándose uno a otro, el golpe de Naruto fue sostenido por la mano de Sanada al igual que su izquierdazo lo sostenía el rubio antes de que sus manos se trenzaran en apretones poderosos en busca de romper los huesos del oponente –esta es la lucha que siempre soñé!- dijo con alegría el asesino de la isla del buitre antes de que los dos soltasen el cabezazo quedando pegados frente con frente mirándose a los ojos con fiereza… la verdadera lucha iba a comenzar.

* * *

><p>Y la lucha ha comenzado!... no tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo solo que al fin la ansiada lucha entre sanada y Naruto ya dio inicio y de que forma un choque de esas proporciones donde el mejor gano aunque si me lo preguntan eso solo fue por la ventaja elemental ya que se notaba que en poder estaban muy parejos aunque eso si de que fue un choque enorme lo fue y eso que lo mejor apenas esta por venir<br>_y solo es el inicio (mirando al autor en shock)  
>no puedo creerlo (el autor sonríe)<br>eso quiere decir que mañana (el autor asiente)  
>ya quiero que sea martes! (el autor solo sonríe mas) <em>  
>seguro que no son las únicas que desean que mañana llegue pero eso si hay que esperar para el segundo round de mañana<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd:ya vien lo mejor!


	227. C224: El rayo y el viento

Pues hola a todo mundo y si es tiempo de leer mas de la enorme batalla que se esta desarrollando en el fic, espero que les guste el rumbo que esta tomando esto porque ya saque mis cálculos y ya se cuantos capítulos va a durar esto, pero para que les digo mejor pasemos a lo que sigue... los reviews  
><strong><br>alex: **que bueno que el capitulo te gusto y si creo que juubi no solo lo sentira ademas esta lucha aun da para largo  
><strong>LeNashSkoll:<strong>es verdadasi deberia ser a full desde el inicio, dudo que alguien se meta aunque es verdad seria comico ver algo asi  
><strong>Windholm:<strong>la verdad creo que si sanda viera algo asi pelibro y se desquicie mas de lo que ya esta  
><strong>abelisaisanchez:<strong>es verdad apenas epiezan y como causaron destruccion  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>es verdad quiza viento vence a rayo pero miralo de este modo un muro de viento de un chunin no podria detener un rayo de un raikage... aunque tenga la ventaja el poder es demasiado en eso se basa el que naruto pueda herirlo con rayo y si creo que despues de esta lucha los mapas van a necesitar ser rediseñados por el enorme hueco que va a quedar  
><strong>BUTY:<strong>es verdad mas de uno estaria muriendose del miedo y es verdad esto apenas esta empezando jejeje  
><strong>Guest:<strong>si es verdad solo calentaban y con eso tenian para aplastar una aldea o ejercito entero ellos solos y pensar que apenas se van a poner serios

bueno como esto quedo pasemos a lo que todo mundo quiere leer  
><em>el capitulo de hoy (el autor asiente)<br>por como va esto no creo que acabe aquí verdad (el autor no dice nada)  
>creo que será de las luchas mas extensas (el autor asiente)<br>eso es genial ya quiero saber que pasa hoy (mira la pantalla)  
><em>bueno no quiero distraerlos mas que lo disfruten

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 224: El rayo y el viento<strong>

Todas las chicas en la residencia Ishura estaban ciertamente preocupadas por lo que podría estar pasando el rubio en ese momento, no hacia mas de una hora que Natsumi regreso de la reunión del consejo con la noticia de que gracias a sus zorros el rubio ya había llegado a la zona de la batalla y ahora mismo estaban muertas de la ansiedad y el nerviosismo mientras esperaban noticias del rubio, no era que dudasen de sus capacidades era solo que las habilidades del enemigo eran mas que conocidas por todas ellas mas porque el mismo Itachi tuvo un ligero encuentro con el y en palabras del pelinegro el hombre llamado Sanada debería cuando menos tener el mismo chakra que Naruto y eso eran solo aproximaciones hechas por el Uchiha , aproximaciones basadas en un ligero encuentro donde ni siquiera el hombre de la isla del buitre lucho con todo su poder y eso era lo que mas preocupaba a las chicas con respecto a esta batalla  
>-aaaaahhhh esta espera me va a volver loca- protestaba una rubia ojimiel mientras se alzaba de su sillón caminando de un lado para oro bajo la mirada de las demás chicas<br>-por favor Tsunade_chan relájate, recuerda tu estado- le decía la sonriente Akemi recordándole que tantos nervios podrían perjudicar a su hijo en crecimiento.

La rubia de nuevo tomo asiento muy a regañadientes mientras que miraba al frente en busca de alguna cosa que la distrajera de las ideas de la batalla que no desistían en asomarse en su mente la verdad sea dicha de paso todas las chicas tenían `pensamientos que giraban entorno al enfrenamiento de esos dos y ninguna de ellas podía sacarse de lamente las ideas del rubio batiéndose en un duelo hasta la muerte contra un hombre que derrotaba kages como si fueran meros genin aunque siendo objetivos si Naruto decidiera hacer eso seguramente el conseguiría los mismos resultados –oigan…¿Dónde esta Oren?- pregunto una curiosa Mei mirando a todos lados en busca de la fénix pelirroja que ciertamente no aparecía por ningún lado, cosa bastante rara después de todo ella ya vivía en esta casa y nunca regresaba a donde vivían las aves de fuego y eso si que llamaba mucho la atención de las chicas que le buscaban por todos lados, la verdad no la habían visto por un buen tiempo y eso les causaba curiosidad y ciertas dudas, de pronto en una bola de humo reapareció la ave pelirroja con golpes en todo el cuero, parte de su ropa rota y una herida no muy grande aunque eso si algo dolorosa en uno de sus hombros, se dejo caer en el suelo sobre sus rodillas mientras Shizune le atendía a toda prisa la pelinegra no deseaba que su maestra hiciera esfuerzos de mas y ella en realidad era la mejor ninja medico de la aldea de Konoha, después de Tsunade claro esta –Oren ¿donde estabas y porque parece que anduviste en una guerra?- preguntaba la pelirroja ojivioleta mientras que la fénix alzaba la vista para mirar a Kushina mientras suspiraba con calma y lo sabia tenia que decírselos al final de cuentas se enterarían de una u otra forma –**Naruto_kun me invoco para pelear contra un buitre**- tan pronto lo dijo eso las chicas le bombardearon con una lluvia incesante de preguntas sobre la batalla las condiciones del rubio y demás datos que ansiaban saber para asegurarse de que el rubio estaba de hecho en buen estado, la verdad era que por lo que dijo la pelirroja alada la batalla de Naruto no iba a ser fácil porque mientras ella se agarraba a picotazos contra el buitre el rubio luchaba contra Sanada y por lo que alcanzo a ver ese tipo seria un hueso muy duro de roer  
>-Naruto_kun ganara después de todo es el mejor o no- decía una sonriente Anko mientras las chicas le miraban imitando esa sonrisa<br>-**es verdad ese tipo morirá bajo el poder de Naruto_kun**- complemento Katara la oración de la pelimorada mientras las chicas se daban ánimos unas a las otras  
>-vamos Naruto_kun patéale el trasero a ese idiota y arráncale las bolas para ponérselas de corbata- todas esbozaron sonrisa algo apenadas al parecer Tayuya siempre iba a ser Tayuya con todo lo que eso implicaba.<p>

De regreso al valle del viento, el aire se movía suavemente alrededor de los dos combatientes aun trenzados en aquella posición uno fijo frente a otro mientras sus frentes se golpeaban empujándose uno al otro con fuerza mientras la gran sonrisa de Sanada se rehusaba a desaparecer o menguar mientras que empujaba al rubio que simplemente no se movía un ápice sobre el terreno –no me ganaras- decía el rubio decidido mientras empujaba al hombre que igual que el no avanzaba un solo centímetro sobre el terreno al tiempo que Naruto le dirigía ojos fieros y deseosos de combatir, -eres muy fuerte aunque… a esta distancia no puedes evadirme- le dijo el asesino de akatsuki mientras su pecho se inflaba y abra la boca enorme y poderosa, una bala de aire salió disparada directo contra el rubio que salió disparado a la distancia mientras el golpe se resentía por todo su cuerpo y Sanada fiel a su costumbre se carcajeaba al verlo rodar por el piso, los dedos de Naruto se clavaron en el suelo como púas de hierro mientras se alzaba de nuevo del suelo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –no eres el único con trucos- y sin decir mas trazo sellos a una mano mientras estrellaba su palma contra el suelo mientras este retumbaba con fuerza al tiempo que estacas de roca brotaban del mismo amenazando con empalar al hombre que salto al aire eludiendo los ataques del rubio con esa enorme sonrisa en su cara –eso no sirve- le dijo desafiante y en el aire mientras el rubio solo sonreía alzando su otra mano al viento y dejando caer su poderoso ataque, una placa de aire se materializo a espaldas de Sanada aplastándole con fuerza mientras lo precipitaba al suelo como si de un puño gigante se tratara comprimiendo todo a su paso mientras el suelo retumbaba bajo la asombrosa presión, el rubio sostuvo su mano hacia abajo manteniendo la presión al tiempo que Sanada era aplastado contra el suelo mientras que la fuerza lo hundía en el suelo y su cuerpo lo resentía con creces –aaaaahhhhhhhh- grito con fuerza mientras el domo de viento estallaba con fuerza destrozando todo a su paso mandando al rubio a volar por el poderoso estallido de aire, dio un giro en el aire aterrizando en el suelo al tiempo que de entre el domo de viento un molesto Sanada se alzaba sacudiéndose el polvo y la roca  
>-nada mal usaste mi propio elemento para casi hacerme calcomanía- elogio Sanada al tiempo que el rubio le miraba a la distancia.<p>

Sanada trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras su pecho se inflaba y escupía un tornado gigante de viento que se lanzaba contra el rubio como un gusano gigante y demoledor que amenazaba con destrozar todo a su paso –Katon: hinoiki (elemento fuego: aliento de fuego)- de la boca de Naruto emergió un soplo de llamas candentes y rojas que soplaron contra el remolino asesino golpeándole de frente mientras se deformaba en un torrente de fuego que se salía de control mientras el soplo del rubio lo reorientaba precipitándose sobre Sanada quien solo vio las llamas caer sobre el mientras el suelo entero se quemaba crujiendo bajo el calor quemante y asfixiante del poderoso ataque, el rubio cerro la boca y el fuego danzo frente a el mientras miraba una silueta en el interior del mismo –tiene que ser un chiste- dijo el rubio cuando el fuego se abrió y un sonriente Sanada salió como rodeado de una especia de escudo de viento lanzándose contra Naruto a toda velocidad.

Lanzo un poderoso derechazo que el rubio bloqueo con cierta facilidad mientras que el rubio sentía la falta de aire jalando sus pulmones hacia afuera, se alejo de inmediato de Sanada quien solo le sonreía al tiempo que Naruto escupía una bola de fuego que en cuanto se aproximo a Sanada se extinguió al tiempo que el hombre solo le sonreía de esa manera tan confiada y demencial el rubio alzo una ceja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa –ya veo… hay un vacio a tu alrededor eso explica porque no pude respirar y porque el fuego no te quema- decía el rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras Sanada se quedaba impresionado solo un par de golpes le basto el descubrir su pequeño jutsu defensivo al tiempo que Naruto trazaba sellos a toda velocidad mientras reunía chara de ciento en su palma izquierda y una bola de fuego aparecía en su palma derecha al tiempo que sonreía –me pregunto que pasa su relleno el vacio!- y ataco con fuerza lanzo su palma izquierda al frente dejando ir una columna de viento que golpeo a Sanada de frente haciéndole retroceder sobre el suelo al tiempo que el rubio juntaba su mano derecha al pilar de aire, se volvió de inmediato una gigantesca columna de fuego que se lanzo contra el hombre del viento al tiempo que el chakra de Naruto se expandía con fuerza y dejaba ir todo el poder de su ataque –ninpuo: hi no kawa (arte ninja: rio de fuego)- su chakra se expandió con fuerza mientras ambas manos como garras se volteaban al frente y el fuego como un pilar de poder quemante soplaba contra Sanada quien solo recibía el ataque de frente mientras el suelo se destrozaba al tiempo que su escudo se volvía mas un ataúd que otra cosa –shinra tensei!- grito el hombre y la onda de choque apareció.

Todos los viajeros y grupos ninja de reconocimiento que se hallaban en las cercanías en busca de señales del enemigo así como un grupo de viajeros de la aldea dela niebla lo sintieron el suelo se estremeció con fuerza mientras las rocas se pulverizaban y el fuego era arrojado en todas direcciones por el poderoso ataque de Sanada al tiempo que el valle entero temblaba bajo el poderoso ataque, un grupo de viajeros de la aldea de la nube encabezados por el feudal y un raikage de piernas vendadas y con analgésicos por el dolor sintieron el golpe a la distancia a mas de 100 km a lo lejos –que diablos fue eso?!- pregunto al viento el raikage mientras que el poder se dejaba sentir con fuerza; en su paraje oscuro dentro de su prisión una demonio de 10 colas resentía el poder que solo perteneció a aquel que la derroto y desprecio –**alguien tiene el poder de Rikudo**- su chakra brillo mientras una esfera brillante aparecía ante ella mostrándole el paraje donde el polvo comenzaba a asentarse revelando un hueco con forma de circulo en el suelo con el sonriente sanada al centro del mismo mirando en todas direcciones en busca del ninja rubio, el suelo tembló y una estaca de roca apareció saliendo del suelo al tiempo que la punta se destrozaba revelando al rubio sobre la roca misma y mirando a Sanada con ojos fijos y el solo le sonreía –valla alcanzaste a esconderte si que eres rápido jajajajajaja- sus carcajadas resonaron en toda la pequeña llanura mientras el rubio trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y a su espalda dos gigantescos dragones de piedra se alzaban rugiendo poderoso mientras miraban a Sanada –a ver si tu viento detiene esto!- y se lanzaron contra el hombre de aquella isla, volaron sobre el suelo rugiendo poderosos mientras Sanada convergía el viento en sus puños y lanzaba los poderosos golpes al frente, fue un choque de poder que hizo el suelo quebrarse mientras el hombre hacia fuerza en sus puños mientras que los dragones empujaban contra el y el viento soplaba con fuerza oponiéndose a ellos mientras el rubio mantenía sus brazos extendidos al frente y Sanada empujaba con fuerza contra el ataque del rubio –AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH- el viento y el chakra estallaron con fuerza mientras Sanada brillaba azulado y empujaba con fuerza volviendo sus ataques gigantescos tornados que se lanzaron contra los dragones con fuerza mientras estos empujaban y las rocas comenzaban a desprenderse de ellos al tiempo que el viento de Sanada se disipaba poco a poco mientras los reptiles mucho mas pequeños y casi destrozados aparecían uniéndose en un tornillo de toca que golpeo al hombre en el pecho clavándolo al suelo con fuerza mientras se le arrastraba por el mismo.

Naruto estaba firme en su lugar mirando a la distancia como del suelo el siempre ansiosos Sanada se alzaba una vez mas con parte de su ropa desgarrada mientras le miraba con cara de pocos amigos –que paso tu viento no pudo parara la tierra?- pregunto con ironía el rubio un pequeño habito aprendido de su maestro, por su lado Sanada solo entrecerró los ojos antes de lanzar un escupitajo rojo que llamo su atención, solo entonces lo comprendió bien estaba herido como hacia años no lo estaba y el rubio frente a el era el responsable de ese daño, su sonrisa volvió a su rostro al tiempo que miraba al rubio con una mueca de emoción pura –esto es lo que quería contigo no tengo porque contenerme mas!- y los sellos en sus hombros aparecieron desapareciendo poco a poco como si se estuviesen desprendiendo del hombre al tiempo que su poder se expandía de sobre manera mientras que el rubio solo miraba el pilar de poder azul oscuro y maligno mientras el cuerpo entero de Sanada casi resplandecía antes de que el chakra se desvaneciera por completo y la presencia de aquel hombre se volviera mucho mas grande que antes –aquí voy Naruto- dijo juguetón el hombre antes de que el viento le impulsara sobre el suelo corriendo a una velocidad que en su vida el rubio había visto, su puño se clavo en su mentón en un gancho ascendente que despego al rubio del piso mientras Sanada empezaba a girar sobre si mismo, sobre el suelo casi a la altura de edificios gigantes y pequeñas montañas un tornado gigante y demoledor hizo acto de presencia girando con fuerza despedazando todo a su paso mientras el rubio volaba atrapado en el interior del mismo siendo cortado con fuerza por el avasallador ataque del asesino del viento que solo sonreía mientras daba vueltas y su tornado serpenteaba en el aire con el rubio atrapado dentro de el –(tengo que salir de aquí o me va a despedazar)- pensó el rubio mientras reunía su poder mas que listo, el estallido de chakra de Naruto apareció de golpe, estallando con fuerza en un brillo azul de tintes rojos y morados ligeros al tiempo que el poder detonaba con fuerza en una bola de energía que reventaba el tornado al tiempo que Sanada aterrizaba sobre el suelo mirando como el rubio envuelto en aquella aura brillante y poderosa aterrizaba a la distancia con cortes por toda su ropa al tiempo que le miraba con las piernas algo entreabiertas y las manos colgándole al frente del cuerpo mientras que el hombre le sonreía malévolamente, ninguno dijo nada mientras se lanzaban uno contra el otro a toda velocidad.

El intercambio de golpes no se hizo esperar mientras los puñetazos llenos de viento de Sanada trataban de abrirle un agujero al rubio este eludía con habilidad mientras casi parecía danzar alrededor del hombre mientras sus manos como garras caían sobre el, fue un golpe poderoso que Sanada bloqueo con ambas manos en forma de x deteniendo la garra izquierda del rubio que casi le dio en el rostro, no pudo cubrirse del derechazo de Naruto, directo al estomago que le saco todo el aire mientras lo despegaba del suelo un par de cm al tiempo que Naruto daba un giro total conectándole al rostro una patada giratoria que lo hizo volar por el aire mientras se precipitaba contra una gran roca que se destrozo cuando Sanada le cayo encima –Hyouton: kori no nami (elemento hielo: onda de hielo)- y extendió su mano paralela al suelo mientras el chakra se desprendía de ella y una onda concéntrica salía disparada en toda direcciones cubriendo el suelo de una fina capa de Hielo que no crecía mucho hacia arriba sino mas bien a los costados, Sanada aterrizo e pie solo para ver pasar la onda de hielo que congelo sus pies al suelo mientras que el rubio le miraba con una gran sonrisa –así no te mueves…Yoton: yogan no kawa (elemento lava: rio de lava)- y el rubio clavo su mano al suelo fundiéndole en el acto mientras el disparo de lava corría por el mismo como un furioso rio desbocado lanzándose contra Sanada que solo vio venir el poderoso ataque de frente –nada mal Naruto!- un estallido de viento después el hombre estaba en el aire dando un giro mientras atacaba desprendiendo de si cientos de cuchillas de viento que el rubio eludía saltando de un lado a otro mientras el suelo se llenaba de cortes y laceraciones profundas producto del poderoso ataque de aquel hombre que no se detenía en su ofensiva mientras aterrizaba en el suelo ya con si siguiente ataque mas que listo, un gran dragón de viento salió disparado contra el rubio que alzo un muro de roca para soportar el poderoso embate del reptil blancoso que golpeo con fuerza llenando de grietas su muro mientras se disolvía tras el poderoso impacto y una parte del muro caía al suelo destrozaba revelando al rubio sonriente a espaldas del mismo  
>-no adoras el elemento tierra y sus murallas que detienen el viento?- preguntaba el rubio con burla mientras que Sanada solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa<br>-quien quiere doton cuando puedes hacer esto…basho tenin- y abrió sus manos a los costados de su cuerpo.

A la distancia dos enormes trozos de las montañas se desprendieron bajo el poder del hombre que juntando sus palmas como en un aplauso hizo que las gigantescas rodas aplastasen al rubio con fuerza mientras este emprendía un salto a toda velocidad para escapar del poderoso ataque del enemigo que solo miraba al rubio con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el, salto al viento como un rayo y pronto estaba sobre el rubio dando un giro sobre s mismo al tiempo que soltaba la poderosa patada, fue el golpe mas poderoso que Naruto había resentido en su vida dándole de lleno en el rostro mandándolo a comer tierra con una fuerza demoledora al tiempo que se clavaba contra el suelo retumbando con fuerza mientras todo el valle sentía el estremecimiento al tiempo que el rubio rebotaba dando un par de golpes en el suelo antes de alzarse con algo de sangre cayéndole de la frente al salir de la herid que ya tenia ahí, al frente sobre la gran mole de piedra Sanada le sonreía con mucha confianza –que te parece mi nuevo estilo golpes potenciados por el basho tenin y mi futon para maximizar el daño te atraigo mientras te golpeo antes de soltarte a que duele mucho verdad jajajajajaja- el hombre se reía a carcajadas fiel a su costumbre mientras que el rubio solo entrecerraba los ojos antes de atacar con fuerza, disparo un dragón de viento cosa que solo hizo a Sanada sonreír al ver el ataque del rubio, con gran facilidad alazo la mano al frente y concentrando su chakra lo detuvo en el acto mientras se disipaba en el aire solo para mostrar flotando en el aire las pequeñas casi diminutas rocas que resplandecían con fuerza –Doton: jirai (elemento tierra: minas explosivas)- las rocas se dejaron ir sobre Sanada estallando con fuerza cada una al golpear algo al tiempo que el hombre empezaba a saltar entre las explosiones y su gran roca comenzaba a resquebrajarse bajo la andanada de estallidos hasta que al fin Sanada se alzo al aire con una cara de pocos amigos muy marcada en su rostro, -shinra tensei- y apunto al rubio con la mano izquierda.

El suelo crujió una vez mas mientras el rubio era aplastado con fuerza contra el suelo sobre el hueco circular que se abría en ese momento causando un temblor en toda la tierra cercana mientras que el rubio solo resentía la presión sobre su cuerpo aplastándole con fuerza al tiempo que se desvanecía por completo y se alzaba solo para ver a Sanada sonriéndole frente a el –Futon: geiru nami (elemento viento: onda del vendaval)- y lanzo una patada que alzo una corriente de aire demoledora que precipito a Naruto al viento mientras el poder se dejaba sentir con fuerza alzándolo mas de 100 metros de altura antes de que empezara a caer aun resintiendo el dolor del ataque de Sanada, una gran bala de aire voló contra el mientras reaccionada girando en el viento antes de disparar un gran relámpago contra el hombre que alzando sus manos llenas de viento recibió el golpe de frente siendo empujado un poco sobre el suelo al tiempo que el rubio aterrizaba y se lanzaba contra el a todo poder, el intercambio de golpes se reanudo mientras el rubio atacaba, golpes poderosos eran bloqueados por Sanada quien no dejaba de sonreír en un solo momento hasta que el rubio comenzó a arrinconarle, soltó el derechazo dándole en el estomago al rubio que con una mueca de molestia dejo ir el cabezazo directo a la cara de sanada, retrocedió un paso producto del impacto y el Ishura vio su ventana abriéndose frente a el –Rihiken (puño eléctrico de fuego)- y soltó el golpe al frente, el fuego y la electricidad estallaron cuando Sanada recibió el golpe de lleno en el estomago quedando atrapado en un torbellino violento de fuego y electricidad que lo lanzo a la distancia mientras el dolor recorría todo su cuerpo y el rubio solo mantenía el brazo extendido dejando que el poder fluyese por su ser, al final Naruto bajo el brazo y el remolino se desvaneció en el aire revelando a un ligeramente quemado y electrocutado Sanada a la distancia aun de pie y escupiendo sangre tras el ataque del rubio  
>-no esta mal… eso me dolió… pero si quieres un golpe asesino prueba con algo así!-y Sanada dejo que su chakra brillase antes de soltar el golpe.<p>

Su puño se rodeo de viento mientras asemejaba un gran cráneo de dragón que abría sus fauces mientras el golpe fluía al frente con fuerza, un torrente de aire como un geiser de viento estallo poderoso barriendo todo a su paso mientras el rubio era golpeado con fuerza por el mismo y salía empujado por el suelo por el ataque, frente a el un improvisado muro estático le defendía mientras cedía bajo el asombroso poder del enemigo que empujaba con mas poder cada segundo al tiempo que el rubio solo sentía el poder de Sanada aplastándole hasta que su defensa ya no pudo mas, se colapso bajo la presión del enemigo mientras el rubio era atrapado en la andanada de viento demoledora que lo precipito por el suelo mientras la sangre volaba por el aire y el rubio terminaba herido y escupiendo sangre mientras se alzaba despacio del suelo con el sonriente hombre a la distancia –valla que eres resistente no sabes cuantas personas he descuartizado con ese ataque jajajajajaja- las carcajadas de Sanada resonaban mientras el rubio respiraba algo cansado tras el poderoso y casi letal golpe del enemigo, no le gustaba reconocerlo pero en este momento podía sentir como el chakra de Sanada si bien estaba desgastado se mantenía un poco mas elevado que el suyo –(genial en este sitio el no tiene que invertir tanto chakra como yo en sus ataques y me estoy cansando mas rápido de lo que debería)- pensó el rubio algo apurado mientras que miraba como Sanaba esbozaba una gran y cruel sonrisa al tiempo que le miraba fijamente como saboreándose lo que estaba a punto de hacer –seré bueno contigo sabes… te obsequiare una lapida que nadie podrá no notar!- y sin decir mas volvió a emplear el basho tenien en aquella roca inmensa que avanzo a toda velocidad por el suelo sin dejar al rubio tiempo de reaccionar para quietarse del camino de la misma; le aplasto con fuerza mientras Naruto trazaba sellos alzando del suelo pilares de roca que golpearon a la moles de varias toneladas de peso que les pulverizo en el instante mientras seguía lanzándose contra el rubio que empezaba a sujetar la roca tratando de detenerla mientras esta casi le pasaba por encima –oye no olvides la del otro lado- decía un burlón Sanada mientras una roca no tan grande pero si muy pesada aparecía a espaldas del rubio lanzándose contra el a todo poder mientras que el enemigo solo unía sus manos indicando lo que sus grandes rocas iban a hacer.

El rubio vio su muerte cerca vía compresión cuando uno de los lemas de Hanzo vino a su mente "la mejor defensa es un ataque despiadado e inmisericorde" si bien el hombre adapto el dicho a su peculiar forma de ser el rubio supo bien lo que debía hacer, soltó la roca mas grande mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad –Shoton: hasso koryu (elemento cristal: dragón de cristal)- el reptil brillante emergió del suelo girando alrededor de Naruto despedazando la roca mas pequeña antes de lanzarse contra la moles de piedra, fue un golpe frontal el que le dio destrozándola con gran facilidad mientras rugía con fuerza lanzándose contra el sorprendido Sanada que veía cernirse sobre el ese ataque mas que listo para rematarle de un solo golpe –Futon: atsuryoku katto (elemento viento: corte de presión)- aplaudió al frente mientras el viento se comprimía en una delgada hoja de viento que voló contra el dragón de cristal golpeándole justo al centro de la cabeza al tiempo que le dividía a la mitad y seguía de frente contra el rubio que la esquivaba por casi nada, las dos mitades del dragón se desplomaron al suelo destrozándose en un mar de escombros cristalinos mientras el ataque cortaba una montaña dejando en ella una larga y profunda línea en la solida y ahora dividida roca, Naruto se dejo caer al suelo con su nuevo ataque mas que listo y dejo que su chakra fluía por el suelo, Sanada pronto gritaba con dolor en su voz cuando la centena de dragones brillantes aparecieron bajo sus pies alzándose al cielo rugiendo con poder mientras destrozaban todo a su paso y ascendían al cielo devastando todo y el hombre desparecía entre el brillo del ataque poderoso del rubio, que se alzaba del suelo respirando agitado y sudoroso al tiempo que la figura de su enemigo desparecía del sitio  
>-<em>felicidades Naruto_sama ganaste<em>- felicitaba una sonriente Kurayami en la mente del rubio que se quedaba callado  
>-<em><strong>es verdad le mostraste a ese maldito quien es el mejor<strong>_- completaba Naruko el comentario de la sonriente espada peliblanca mientras que Naruto aun seguía serio  
>-su chakra aun no se extingue… el aun vive- declaro el rubio al viento dejando a las dos mujeres calladas ante sus palabras tan seguras.<p>

En el aire cayendo en caída libre un herido Sanada se abría paso entre las nubes con un gesto mas que molesto en su cara al tiempo que el viento a su alrededor convergía con fuerza mientras atacaba desde el aire –Futon: ryusei fu (elemento viento: meteoro de viento)- todo el cuerpo de Sanada se envolvió en una dura pelota de aire mientras caía sobre el suelo dejando tras de si una estela de aire que disipaba las nubes a su alrededor antes de golpear el piso, todo el valle se cimbro ante el poderoso golpe que desato una ventisca poderosa en aquella zona devastando todo a su paso mientras el rubio salía volando de nuevo y los picos de las montañas como colmillos arañaban los vientos que fluían desde el centro del valle destrozando todo a su paso mientras que el rubio se perdía entre el viento feroz y mortal, todo duro casi 4 minutos de caos hasta que al fin todo se detuvo revelando a un Sanada que respiraba un poco agitado de rodillas en el centro del impacto mientras el alzaba escupiendo algo de sangre mientras buscaba al rubio, a la distancia Naruto yacía semi enterrado en algunos escombros mientras respiraba agitado y golpeado por el poderoso ataque del enemigo que lo vio a la distancia con una gran sonrisa –ven aquí Naruto…basho tenin- y lo jalo con aquel ataque gravitacional que jalo al rubio a toda velocidad contra Sanada, no atino a defenderse o reaccionar cuando el poderoso golpe ya se clavaba en su estomago sacándole todo el aire y haciéndolo dar vueltas mientras seguía en la trayectoria que el hombre le indico al jalarlo, reboto por el suelo un par de veces antes de quedarse quieto y levantarse despacio del suelo escupiendo sangre mientras respiraba algo agitado y eso si con mucho dolor en todo el cuerpo, Sanada avanzo despacio hacia el rubio mientras este se alzaba del suelo con su chakra ya comenzando a resplandecer mientras se alistaba para atacar – Futon: Kuki yashi (elemento viento: palma de aire)- y Sanada apunto su mano al suelo mientras el aire sobre el rubio tomaba la forma de una mano gigante y transparente aplastándole contra el suelo mientras Sanada se posaba a un lado de el con una sonrisa  
>-esta es la mejor lucha de toda mi vida Naruto… aunque ahora me pregunto cuando iras a aguantar bajo esta presión porque dudo que puedas respirar- el hombre esbozo una sonrisa mientras el rubio poco a poco dejaba de luchar.<p>

No tenia aire en sus pulmones y se estaba ahogando poco apoco Naruto ya no se movía mientras que la sonrisa de Sanada aumentaba de tamaño al ver como el rubio empezaba a quedarse quieto –así debe ser… muere Naruto y demuestra al mundo que soy el mejor de todos- la presión aumento otro poco mientras que el rubio solo la resentía contra el con fuerza y poco a poco en su mente que comenzaba a apagarse el rubio recordaba a sus chicas, sus amigos, su hogar… no podía perder y menos contra ese hombre, sus ojos se abrieron con decisión mientras su chakra comenzaba a arder con fuerza mientras recurría a su poder –OBAHEDDO! (Sobrecarga)- la electricidad estallo alrededor del rubio mientras sus ojos se volvían los de una salamandra y su chakra se reponía por completo aumentando aun mas que antes, Sanada no dio crédito a lo que vio su palma de aire se despedazo mientras el rubio se alzaba del suelo con una mirada de decisión pura en su cara, clavo un izquierdazo a su estomago con una fuerza demoledora antes de propinarle un cabezazo para después hacer un estallido de electricidad que lanzo a Sanada en el aire a una gran distancia pero en el ultimo segundo el se recompuso cayendo de pie mientras de su nariz la sangre ya caía –si que eres raro… aun tenias todo este poder, comprendo porque no lo usaste antes tu ojos parecen los de una lagartija jejeje- se burlo el hombre mientras Naruto empujaba un poco mas de poder y su electricidad rugía poderosa casi emulando a la armadura eléctrica de A aunque era mas que seguro que no funcionaban igual y Sanada estaba seguro de ello  
>-ahora si voy a matarte- dijo el rubio amenazante mientras que el hombre se abría la camisa revelando en su pecho una marca o mas bien un sello<br>-mi ultima limitación antes no la tenia pero gracias a cierta cosita mi poder se expandió y la necesitaba para no aplastar a mis enemigos en un segundo y divertirme pero creo que al fin dejare ir todo mi poder- el sello brillo y se disipo en el aire.

El chakra y el viento estallaron en un pilar de poder asombroso y descomunal mientras los ojos de Naruto se abrían de la sorpresa al sentir como ese hombre volvía a incrementar su chakra mientras el brillo siniestro de su aura se reusaba a extinguirse mientras que el viento se agitaba a su alrededor con fuerza al tiempo que respiraba y le sonreía al rubio que solo estaba ahí mirándole fijamente con esos ojos tan reptilianos –bien ya estoy listo y tu Naruto- pregunto Sanada con una gran sonrisa mientras el rubio se colocaba en pose de batalla y el hombre sonriente se lanzaba contra el impulsado por todo el viento al fin los chakras estaban al máximo y el poder se desataba a todo lo que daba, el momento clímax estaba por llegar.

* * *

><p>Y si lo se que malo soy pero oigan esta lucha aun no termina pero como vimos aun sin usar todo su poder ese par si que causa devastación masiva, no cabe duda de haber peleado en Konoha ya no quedaría nada de ella, ahora mismo están en un punto muy alto de tensión ya no hay limitaciones y lo mejor esta a punto de venir no se porque me suena a que mas de una montaña va a terminar desplomándose<br>_wow que pelea (el autor sonríe)  
>creo que la de pain se quedo corta (el autor asiente)<br>al menos en capítulos se quedo corta (las 4 asienten a eso)  
>ohh ya quiero leer el capitulo de mañana( el autor sonríe)<br>_pues espero que como a ellas el cap les gustara porque si esta lucha aun no acaba

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd:que tan poderosos seran esos dos como para poder dar una lucha asi y aun tener mas chakra disponible?


	228. C225: La bestia

Hola a todo mundo primero que nada quiero pedir perdón por no haber subido continuación ayer pero por cosas de conectividad por eso mismo es que hoy les traigo dos capítulos al hilo es este fic espero que les guste lo que viene  
><em>al menos la espera vale la pena (el autor asiente)<br>ya quiero saber que mas pasa en esa batalla (el autor sonríe)  
>si se quedo en lo mejor (mira la pantalla)<br>dejen de hablar y leamos (las 4 miran el monitor)  
><em>por cierto los reviews los respondo en el siguiente cap

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 225: La bestia<strong>

Sanada se lanzo a toda velocidad contra Naruto quien solo aguardo a su ataque frontal, el viento soplo con fuerza y poder cuando Sanada alcanzo a Naruto, fue un choque de trenes mientras el formidable derechazo del enemigo golpeaba el puño resplandeciente del rubio, el choque empujo a Naruto por el suelo mientras este sostenía el puño de Sanada que solo podía sonreír de gran manera –jajajajajaja si que eres fuere Naruto!- grito el feliz asesino mientras daba un giro en el aire a toda velocidad pasando sobre la cabeza de Naruto y quedando a su espalda mientras lanzaba el rodillazo contra el ninja rubio. Fue un golpe poderoso en la espalda de Naruto quien solo pudo resentir el impacto mientras era empujado por el suelo por el formidable golpe – no me digas que solo tienes eso!- y de nuevo el agresor se lanzo contra el rubio, sus puños estaban rodeados de viento mientras los ojos salamadrarizados del rubio le venía venir de frente, sus manos eléctricas se abrieron sosteniendo uno de los golpes de Sanada al tiempo que lanzaba una patada recta golpeando justo al pecho del hombre que retrocedió mas de 5 metros por el poderoso impacto del rubio que bajo su pierna lentamente al verlo alejarse por el suelo mientras le miraba fijamente al tiempo que Sanada solo se limpiaba la saliva que escurría de su boca con esa sonrisa en su rostro  
>-nada mal Naruto …nada mal- elogiaba el poderoso enemigo al tiempo que el rubio solo e miraba fijamente<br>-aun no has visto lo mejor de mi- y sin decir nada mas la electricidad en el rubio acelero su flujo.

Sus manos volaron en sellos a toda velocidad mientras atacaba con todo el poder que tenia a su disposición –Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- y lanzo la mano al frente, de las putas de sus dedos salió disparado un relámpago enorme y brillante que corriendo por el suelo a toda velocidad destrozaba todo a su paso mientras avanzaba contra el poderoso Sanada, alzo las manos convergiendo el viento a ellas mientras el rayo le golpeaba de frente con todo su poder fue empujado por el suelo mientras la electricidad insistía en perforarle y el sostenía su poder en sus manos deteniendo el ataque del enemigo mientras que el rubio empujaba su poder con fuerza hasta que la electricidad se disipaba en el aire tras instantes de choque –no me digas que ahora solo puedes usar rayo Naruto- decía con burla Sanada mientras que el rubio solo le esbozaba una sonrisa algo singular al tiempo que negaba a sus palabras –quien dijo eso?-le respondió con calma mientras alzaba una de sus manos y trazaba sellos con ella antes de dar un paso al frente retumbando con fuerza en el suelo, todo retumbo mientras el suelo crujía con fuerza y del mismo cientos de columnas de roca ascendían del suelo resquebrajándose a toda velocidad mientras que Sanada se movía a toda velocidad pomo pelota de pinball rebotando por todos lados impulsado por el viento hasta que se hallo sobre uno de los pilares mirando al centro justo donde estaba el rubio –con esto no me ganaras y lo sabes no?- preguntaba con cierta decepción por tal ataque al tiempo que el rubio solo esbozaba una sonrisa aun mas grande al verlo en aquel sitio, eso era justo lo que estaba buscando que el hiciera –caíste!- grito con una gran sonrisa mientras sus manos se unían en un nuevo sello a toda velocidad detonando su ataque todos los pilares se destrozaron revelando cien dragones de piedra que rugían poderosos mientras ascendían al cielo rodeando a Sanada sin dejarle vía alguna de escape al tiempo que se lanzaban sobre el y claro con una respuesta mas que elocuente para esa situación –me lleva- y sin decir mas los dragones atacaron con fuerza y devastación casi totales.

Por todo el valle resonó el choque de las rocas y los poderosos rugidos mientras el suelo retumbaba y las rocas aplastaban todo a su paso mientras que el rubio electrificado salía a toda velocidad de la zona donde las rocas estaban siendo despedazadas una sobre otra enterrando por completo a Sanada en un alud de piedras de muchas toneladas, fueron instantes de caos total mientras que el hombre del viento desparecía bajo las rocas cuando el ultimo de los dragones se estrello en una caída libre sobre el montón de piedra quedando enterrado por completo mientras que el rubio a la distancia miraba todo con calma y a la espera de ver que sucedía, fue mas que obvio que algo así no mataría a ese hombre y el rubio lo comprobó cuando la voz de Sanada resonó con fuerza –Shinra tensei-la onda de choque vaporizo todas las rocas mandándolas al cielo al tiempo que las trituraba por completo mientras se desencadenaba otro poderoso sismo de impacto al tiempo que el rubio a una distancia segura miraba como el ataque despedazaba todo revelando al hombre sereno al centro de toda esa devastación –nada mal Naruto, por un segundo de verdad temí por mi vida aunque sigo aquí y eso es malo para ti- y sin decir mas Sanada alzo las manos al cielo al tiempo que trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y atacaba sin piedad alguna, las dejo caer al frente con fuerza mientras una gigantesca ola de viento se dejo caer sobre el rubio que le vio venir con fuerza mientras el se rodeaba de un muro de cristal y recibía el impacto de frente, el sonido era semejante al rugido de una bestia mientras el viento golpeaba con fuerza su defensa en un intento por atravesarle pero era una fortuna que el cristal fuera de hecho mas solido defensivamente hablando que la roca.

El viento soplo con fuerza pero un sonido estridente llamo la atención del rubio que solo miro al frente de su cristal, una grieta enorme corrió por el en segundos y pronto un puño rodeado de viento que giraba como un gigantesco taladro atravesando todo mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio que apenas se movía a un costado eludiendo el poderoso ataque de Sanada quien aparecía en escena con una gran sonrisa en su cara –a donde vas…basho tenin!- y lo jalo con fuerza mientras lanzaba un formidable codazo al pecho del rubio que recibo el golpe de frente mientras era proyectado directo al suelo por el poderoso golpe del enemigo que obre el le miraba con una gran sonrisa –aun no acabo contigo!- y alzando su pie rodeado de viento Sanada dejo caer el pisotón, fue poderoso y formidable casi como si a Naruto lo pisara algún ser gigante y pesado, el suelo entero retumbo mientras mas grietas lo llenaban y el rubio solo sentía la sangre volar fuera de su boca al tiempo que sus costillas resentían el poderoso golpe, Sanada levanto el pie y de nuevo lo dejo caer con fuerza aplastando al rubio una vez mas mientras que la sangre volaba por todos lados y el rubio recibía el golpe una vez mas al tiempo que Sanada solo restregaba su pie sobre el torso del rubio –si solo puedes hacer esto no me vas a ganar eh- hablo con burla Sanada al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba con esos ojos tan singulares mientras esbozaba una gran sonrisa al verlo tan cerca –quien dice que esto es todo lo que puedo hacer- el chakra de Naruto estallo con fuerza en un estallido estático que electrocuto a Sanada haciéndole retroceder mientras el rubio se alzaba del suelo a toda velocidad, se lanzo contra el a toda velocidad clavando un formidable puñetazo eléctrico en su estomago haciéndole escupir sangre mientras golpeaba de nuevo con la misma fuerza y los ojos del asesino de la isla del buitre casi salían de sus cuencas mientras el rubio retraía sus puños a un costado de su cuerpo atacando con todo su poder a mínima distancia –Raiton: ryu no denki todoroki (elemento rayo: rugido del dragón eléctrico)- el rubio lanzo las manos al frente mientras la cabeza de un dragón parecía aparecer en ellas al tiempo que abría sus fauces y rugía con poder, el cilindro de electricidad apareció con poder brillando y destilando millones de chispas al tiempo que el ataque fluía con fuerza pulverizando el suelo con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio empujaba todo su chakra en ese ataque, Sanada por su lado solo sentía su cuerpo ser electrocutado como nunca antes en su vida al tiempo que trataba de reaccionar en medio de todo ese dolor, una burbuja de aire lo envolvió mientras trataba de alejar la electricidad de su cuerpo aunque le seguía golpeando con fuerza, sus pies se clavaron al suelo mientras alzaba las manos al frente jalando mucho mas aire que antes oponiéndose al ataque del rubio.  
>-no deberíamos estar aquí… no se porque te escuchamos- decía un temeroso anbu de la nube mientras se aproximaba a la zona donde los colosales poderes estaban chocando con fuerza<br>-es nuestro deber no olvides que raikage sama nos ordeno patrullar esta zona y con tal poder tenemos que cerciorarnos de que no….sea….- los ojos de aquel ninja se abrieron como platos cuando frente a el apareció aquella visión.

Los dos ninjas vigías estaban algo lejos al otro extremo del valle y aun así lo apreciaban mas que bien un gran tubo azul hecho de pura electricidad rugía con fuerza pulverizando todo mientras golpeaba una cúpula de viento de gran tamaño que trataba de empujarle con fuerza al tiempo que el suelo se pulverizaba bajo el asombroso poder de ambos ninjas, dentro de la cúpula Sanada un sentía las descargas de electricidad estática al tiempo que miraba al frente con gran ira por su lado el rubio sentía como su electricidad comenzaba a menguar ya que había durado mucho tiempo con ese mismo jutsu y ahora mismo comenzaba a agotarse mientras seguía empujando su poder en ese ataque, su chakra fluyo con toda su fuerza mientras que el cuerpo del rubio destilaba mas electricidad y colisionaba contra la burbuja de viento que detono con fuerza, ambos estallidos se fusionaron dando paso a una cúpula de destrucción masiva de proporciones colosales al tiempo que destrozaba con fuerza y los ninjas espectadores hacían lo mas sensato que pudieron hacer… salieron huyendo, -**cuanto poder… ya veo porque mis hijas te eligieron**- murmuraba en su prisión cierta biju de 10 colas que miraba mas que atenta su pequeña proyección de lo que ocurría en ese sitio, no lo dirá o reconocería pero su opinión sobre la debilidad y torpeza del rubio cambiaba poco a poco con lo que estaba mirando en ese momento; el chakra se disipo en el aire revelando a un rubio lleno de algunos cortes en su torso mientras respiraba algo cansado y con agotamiento, su electricidad ya no se agitaba tanto como antes y frente a el un Sanada humeante se alzaba mirándole con ojos fijos y una sonrisa aun creciente en su rostro –su no me cubro con mi futon me habrías cocinado jejeje- se burlaba el mientras su chakra de nuevo resplandecía y se lanzaba contra el rubio a toda velocidad su viento le impulsaba con fuerza por el suelo mientras atacaba con fuerza y Naruto solo atinaba a eludir sus ataques mientras saltaba alejándose de el –ya me harte de que me esquives- y alzo su brazo derecho des enroscando aquella cadena que consiguió hacia poco tiempo inundándola con su poder.

Se alargo bastante mientras volaba por el aire hasta tomar al rubio de la cintura y alzarlo en el aire con gran fuerza, hizo un arco enorme antes de ser azotado contra el suelo con fuerza, el piso se quedo con la silueta del rubio grabada en el mientras que Sanada lo desprendía del suelo alzándolo de nuevo solo para dejarle caer con la misma fuerza, el suelo retumbaba con cada golpe mientras las rocas comenzaban a destrozarse al tiempo que el rubio rebotaba de un paso a otro como una pelota con cordel al tiempo que Sanada se carcajeaba de su actual situación hasta que alzo al rubio y la cadena lo soltó, estaba dando vueltas en el aire cuando como si fuese un látigo el metal de la cadena le golpeo con fuerza mandándolo directo al suelo con una fuerza asombrosa mientras el rubio solo resentía el dolor, golpeo con fuerza rebotando de nuevo al tiempo que la sangre escapaba del cuerpo del rubio y los moretones se volvían bastante evidentes al tiempo que Sanada sonreía agitando su cadena en el aire, la misma cayo sobre el rubio que reaccionando a tiempo se alejo a toda velocidad mientras el hombre retraía el arma de metal quedando solo un extremo no muy grande de no mas de medio metro colgando de su puño cerrado –_Naruto_sama úseme ahora!-_ grito la espada del rubio en su subconciente al tiempo que el rubio accedía llevando su manos al mango de la misma, recito aquellas palabras y desenfundo su singular arma al tiempo que una de las cejas de Sanada se alzaba al verla aparecer de tan singular modo –esa es la espada mas rara que he visto en mi vida- se burlaba el a la distancia mientras que el rubio alzaba su arma sosteniéndole con fuerza mientras la hoja se ennegrecía y el soltaba el corte oscuro.

La hoja de oscuridad voló por el aire precipitándose contra Sanada quien alzando las cejas por la singular manera de atacar agito la cadena inundada de viento golpeando el ataque que resonó como si fuese de metal desvaneciéndose en el aire –wow si que tienes sorpresas eh Naruto- hablo el hombre sonriente mientras su cadena refulgía en viento agitándose contra la espada negra del rubio, la blandió de un lado a otro soltando los poderosos cortes que resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio blandía su arma enfrentándose uno a uno contra la cadena de Sanada, era un resonar del metal por todos lados mientras quela hoja del rubio golpeaba al tiempo que se aproximaba al enemigo y su espada se llenaba de viento que curiosamente parecía estarse oscureciendo al tiempo que alzaba su arma y atacaba con toda su fuerza –comete esto!...Kokufu (viento negro)- y la línea de corte apareció, se expandió como una media luna al tiempo que Sanada le miraba venir a toda velocidad contra el, la sangre voló por el aire mientras el corte seguía su paso hasta golpear uno de los riscos cercanos dejando grabado en el a todo lo largo la línea del corte mientras la punta se destrozaba al ser cortada por completo en dos desplomándose al suelo en una avalancha de rocas, -nada mal Naruto- hablaba Sanada aun frente al rubio con un tallón en un hombro producto del movimiento del corte en el ultimo segundo había alcanzo a eludirlo salvando su vida mientras que el rubio le miraba bastante molesto antes de alzar su espada y cargar de frente, la cadena se enrosco alrededor del brazo de Sanada apretándose con fuerza mientras lo blandía a modo de arma de ataque y defensa casi como si su brazo se hubiese hecho de metal al tiempo que se movía de un lado a otro rechazando los embates del rubio que no se detenía en su ataque feroz e inminente al tiempo que la electricidad corría por su cuerpo aun denotando su estado sobrecargado  
>-sabes…juraría que te estas cansando jajajajajaja- se burlaba Sanada antes de escupir una bola de aire que hizo al rubio retroceder con fuerza al tiempo que respiraba bastante agitado<br>-(el maldito tiene razón me estoy cansando, la sobrecarga esta llegando a su limite y cuando la pierda no voy a tener ni la mitad de mi chakra para seguir peleando)- pensaba el rubio al tiempo que su espada hablaba de nuevo con el  
>-<em>no es tiempo de tener consideraciones Naruto_sama…usa todo mi poder asesina a ese bastardo- <em>decía la sonriente Kurayami al tiempo que el rubio se detenía a la distancia mientras cerraba los ojos con calma y emitía un ligero brillo  
>-bankai!- y el poder detono con fuerza<p>

Un suave canto inundo el aire mientras un pilar de poder se materializaba frente a Sanada quien miraba mas que curioso lo que estaba pasando frente a el al tiempo que la suave voz de Kurayami resonaba en el viento, poco a poco el pilar se disipo revelando la forma liberada del rubio que ahora sostenía la enorme zanbato mientras su cabello algo opaco ondeaba por el viento al tempo que la dulce voz de la espada se callaba y el rubio abría los ojos con una mirada fiera en ellos –Kurai Umi (océano oscuro)- dijo el rubio al tiempo que Sanada solo parpadeaba viéndole bien, la electricidad de su cuerpo estaba comenzando a disiparse poco a poco mientras sus ojos empezaban a tornarse e nuevo azules pero de algo estaba seguro el poder del rubio se había expandido de nuevo y eso solo logro una cosa en el… hacerlo sonreír aun mas –esto es fantástico anda ven Naruto muéstrame tu nuevo poder- decía el desafiante hombre al tiempo que el rubio arrojaba su espada que girando a toda velocidad volaba contra el como si de una sierra se tratase girando peligrosa y mortal al tiempo que el rubio de puños electrificados corría contra Sanada quien solo se movió a un lado dejando pasar de largo el ataque del rubio mientras que le recibía de frente, sus puños chocaron con fuerza mientras intercambiaban los golpes a toda velocidad y la espada del rubio se alejaba girando a toda velocidad mientras se precipitaba contra Sanada, la noto de reojo alzando su brazo encadenado y lleno de viento para recibir el golpe del arma que le embistió con fuerza aun girando contra el como una colosal cortadora al tiempo que las chispas del metal volaban por todos lados mientras el rubio clavaba un formidable puño eléctrico en la cara del hombre, Sanada se desplomo al suelo mientras el rubio tomaba su espada alzándole con fuerza mientras lo miraba con calma al tiempo que dejaba caer su espada, atravesó a Sanada de lado a lado al tiempo que el sonriente hombre se disipaba en el aire justo antes de que apareciera frente al rubio con su pierna llena de aire en una poderosa patada huracanada que le dio de lleno en la cara mandándolo a volar al aire antes de que girase y aterrizara de pie frente a aquel hombre que le miraba con una gran sonrisa  
>–que no pensante que solo tu hacías clones verdad?- preguntaba con sarcasmo al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba con duda<br>-(como es posible, se supone que en este estado mi poder esta al máximo y se bien que supere su poder pero el lo igualo de inmediato y no parece cansarse… que tan poderoso es en verdad?)- se preguntaba el rubio al tiempo que Sanada atacaba

Las cuchillas de aire no se hicieron esperar mientras el rubio las cortaba con su gran zanbato mientras que Sanada atacaba con fuerza lanzando las dagas de aire antes retraer su puño y sonreírle al rubio –te tengo una sorpresita Naruto…Shinra tensei ken(el puño del juicio divino)- y soltó del rechazo al frente mientras la onda expansiva del poderoso jutsu del rinenngan se contraían a solo el área del golpe, fue un impacto brutal el que le dio de lleno al rubio mandándolo a volar mientras el risco a su espalda se despedazaba bajo el asombroso ataque frontal de Sanada que solo mantenía el puño al frente mientras todo se despedazaba en la dirección que su brazo señalaba al frente mientras que el rubio desparecía debajo de los escombros de la pequeña montaña que le caían encima mientras el era sepultado entre las rocas y las carcajadas de aquel hombre resonaban con fuerza por todos lados al tiempo que el rubio yacía sepultado bajo las toneladas de escombros, Sanada miro todo con diversión antes de que algo extraño pasara era como una inmensa mancha negra salida de la nada que recorría todo el suelo devorando las rocas al tiempo que el rubio aparecía al centro de eso sosteniendo ahora la versión anterior de su espada –que diablos es esto- murmuro el asesino cuando sintió sus pes hundiéndose levemente en la oscuridad mientras trataba de zafarse y el rubio aparecía frente a el mirándole con calma –este es el océano oscuro y todo lo que cae en el desparece para siempre- dijo el rubio al tiempo que Sanada forcejeaba con fuerza antes de rendirse y sonreírle al rubio de aquella manera tan extraña y singular que solo el poseía –quien dijo que soy el original- y de nuevo el hombre se desvaneció en la nada revelándose como un simple clon de aviento mientras que el rubio cerraba los ojos sintiendo todo en su océano negro y de manera asombrosa no alcanzaba a percibir la presencia de aquel hombre sobre el mismo  
>-me buscas Naruto!- el rubio miro en shock como el hombre estaba en el aire flotando sobre una roca de gran tamaño sonriéndole descaradamente<br>-que diablos haces ahí arriba- pregunto el rubio incrédulo se estaba agotando y este se suponía seria el golpe definitivo pero el lo había eludido con facilidad  
>-no soy tonto Naruto, en cuanto esa cosa apareció me pareció una trampa y no quise entrar en contacto con el, en cuanto a como estoy aquí pues sabes el Basho tenin tiene muchas aplicaciones para atraer cosas y mantenerlas en el aire aunque me pregunto…esa cosa tuya aguantara esto- y Sanada alzo sus manos mientras su chakra brillaba con fuerza y el rubio alzaba su espada frente a el<p>

-Futon: Shinra tensei (elemento viento: juicio divino)- la onda de choque y viento fue demoledora, todo se destrozo bajo su asombroso ataque mientras que el rubio caía de rodillas al suelo y su mas se estremecía al tiempo que el suelo debajo de el ascendía resquebrajándose bajo el asombroso poder al tiempo que se disipaba poco a poco la gran sombra mientras que Sanada empujaba con mas fuerza y el suelo se trituraba bajo el ataque del hombre, una montaña entere la que fue cortada no soporto el ataque desplomándose con fuerza al suelo en un alud de rocas mortal y peligroso al tiempo que casi todo el continente resentía un temblor no de mucha intensidad pero eso si todos lo sintieron con fuerza mientras el suelo se despedazaba con fuerza bajo el poderoso ataque de Sanada, fueron instantes de dolor y asombro total mientras que el rubio apenas soportaba el embate rodeándose de su oscuridad a modo de capullo defensivo mientras que Sanada aterrizaba frente a el dejando caer la gran roca a su espalda, Naruto se alzo del suelo con sus ojos ya de color azulado al tiempo que Sanada esbozaba una gran sonrisa al verlo agotado y con su chakra menguando de sobre manera  
>-ya te cansaste es una pena yo aun tengo chakra para seguir adelante quizá fue un error retirar mi sello final después de todo… tengo mucho mas poder que tu- le dijo el hombre con burla en su voz mientras que el rubio solo le sostenía la mirada viéndole con total asombro<br>-(tiene razón, su chakra es mas grande que el mío aun a todo poder el es mas fuerte que yo… y no tengo suficiente chakra como para usar el batsunengan y dudo que sirviera mucho contra el es demasiado rápido como para agarrarlo con el fuego del infierno y la implosión no lo mataría… esto es muy malo)- pensaba el rubio revisando a toda prisa sus opciones en busca de una salida a su precaria situación lo cierto era que desde el principio Sanada tuvo ventaja y solo estuvo jugando con el  
>-<em><strong>usa mi poder Naruto_kun juntos le ganaremos- <strong>_decía Naruko en la mente del rubio que comenzaba a considerar en serio su oferta  
>-bien me diste una lucha sensacional… y muero de ganas por saber que pasara cuando lo use en ti- y sin decir mas algo inconcebible paso frente a los ojos del rubio.<p>

El brazo derecho de Sanada se rodeo de viento mientras poco a poco perdía su forma humana y se tornaba casi etéreo e inmaterial mientras que se lanzaba contra el rubio a toda velocidad, Naruto alzo su espada a modo de defensa y sin poder creerlo la mano de Sanada atravesó su espada en posición horizontal como si fuese un fantasma y casi apuñalo al rubio que se alejo a toda velocidad de el lanzando cortes negros que Sanada eludía con facilidad al tiempo que Kurayami hablaba en la mente del rubio –_Naruto_sama no deje que eso lo toque… esa habilidad es la que sentía no dejes que te toque!-_el rubio solo alzaba una ceja ante las palabras de Kurayami mientras miraba fijamente el brazo de Sanada que solo alzaba su mano manteniéndola extendida como si fuese una especia de arma recta al tiempo que la miraba y sonreía con fuerza mientras miraba su brazo –te preguntas que es no?... esta es mi línea de sangre, cada persona que muere con ella me cede el 70 por ciento de su chakra si no porque crees que te supero con tanta facilidad cuando nuestro poder era casi igual, todo se lo debo al viejo Pan que sobrevivió a su lucha contigo jejejejeje- se burlaba Sanada mientras el rubio recordaba lo que Konan le comento sobre el verdadero cuerpo de Pain aquel hombre llamado Nagato que nunca llego a ver y asumió murió por efecto de sus flamas moradas pero claro nunca se le paso por la cabeza que sus propios compañeros le hubieran asesinado y claro por eso era que ese tipo era ahora tan poderoso solo por ese detalle superaba su poder –es por esta línea de sangre que mi afinidad al viento es tan poderosa no entiendo en realidad el porque pero es por ella eso lo se y sabes que es la mejor parte de esto… que lo que destruyo cuando apuñalo a alguien con esto no es su cuerpo… es su alma!- y se lanzo contra el rubio a todo poder mientras el rubio se alistaba para el choque, la electricidad resplandeció mientras corría por la espada destrozando el suelo al tiempo que el rubio soltaba el poderoso corte eléctrico que Sanada detenía enviando todo su chakra de viento a su pierna antes de clavar la patada al estomago del rubio antes de dar un giro y golpear su espada, salió volando a la distancia antes de clavarse en el suelo mientras que Naruto reaccionaba saltando lejos de Sanada al tiempo que escupía una lluvia de bolas eléctricas de su boca estallando ellas con fuerza al golpear el suelo al tiempo que el hombre aparecía corriendo contra el rubio a toda velocidad –ven aquí y muere Naruto… Basho tenin- el rubio se vio inmovilizado mientras era jalado hacia Sanada y su brazo derecho se precipitaba contra el rubio atravesándole de lado a lado por el centro del pecho.

Ninguno se movió al tiempo que el rubio tenía los ojos bien abiertos, a la distancia las nubes negras de una tormenta se aproximaban despacio al valle mientras que el rubio se perdía en su subconciente, estaba de pie con la sangre salpicada por todos lados mientras frente a el la peliblaca yacía con la espada intangible atravesándole de lado a lado mientras su sangre comenzaba a brotar por todos lados al tiempo que se desvanecía y ella se desplomaba al suelo herida de muerte, -que curioso, parece que hay mas de un alma en ti eh Naruto…me pregunto a cual de las dos asesine-dijo el burlón hombre mientras el rubio seguía en completo shock al tiempo que Sanada retiraba su brazo del interior del rubio y se alejaba de el mientras le miraba con una gran sonrisa en el rostro preguntándose a quien había matado después de todo el no tenia idea de las dos almas en el rubio  
>(youtube com  watch?v=074XXmXPTik&feature=fvwrel  
>click para ambientar lo que sigue).<p>

Sanada se carcajeaba con fuerza mientras el rubio tenia sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder, de ellos las lagrimas caían con fuerza mientras veía como el brazo de su enemigo se volvía tangible de nuevo, en su subconsciente la sangre teñía el suelo de rojo al tiempo que Kurayami yacía en el suelo con el pecho atravesado de lado a lado al tiempo que Naruto le miraba en completo shock, -_Naruto_sama_- dijo con sus fuerzas apagándose la espada mientras alzaba su mano ensangrentada al rubio que seguía por completo paralizado al tiempo que ella perdía el color volviéndose poco a poco mas pálida al tiempo que la mente de Naruto viajaba al pasado, su mente recordó aquel miedo que le invadió cuando la conoció por primera vez al igual que a su zorra y el como sus pechos le tocaron la nuca, paso al momento en que se reencontraron cuando entrenaba con Hanzo, a sus luchas, sus entrenamientos su ayuda mientras el crecía y entrenaba para ser mas poderoso, su mente viajo por años de felicidad y risas en su compañía mientras iba creciendo, paso por momentos hermosos como cuando la veía dormir en la sala en su mansión interna o como cuando la escuchaba cantar, recordó aquel horrible momento en que entreno su poderoso bankai en el que casi la pierde, recordó como lucharon con fuerza uno a lado de la otra mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos con fuerza  
>-<em>Naruto_sama…te amo<em>- dijo con sus ultimas fuerzas mientras el rubio se estiraba hacia ella.

No alcanzo su mano que cayo al suelo frio mientras todo a su alrededor se desvanecía en la oscuridad quedando solo ellos dos rodeados de una extraña luz blanca que los mantenía juntos y visibles en medio de la nada, el rubio la alzo del suelo mientras la sangre seguía derramándose por todos lados al tiempo que el rubio la sujetaba con fuerza, sus gritos resonaban como si no hubiera sonido mientras su boca se abría con fuerza y los ojos de la peliblanca solo se quedaban fijos en el, su mano ensangrentada se elevo lo mas que pudo y acaricio la mejilla del rubio que solo la miro sonriéndole tristemente mientras se desvanecía poco a poco ante sus ojos; en el exterior a la distancia del campo de batalla su espada en su forma de bankai estaba aun clavada en el suelo mientras las letras se desvanecían por completo de ella y el metal se agrietaba poco a poco al tiempo que el mismo resonaba rompiéndose en dos quedando el mango separado del resto de la hoja mientras ambas comenzaban a oxidarse como si se estuviesen destruyendo poco a poco; Sanada aun reía con fuerza sin dejar de burlarse al tiempo que Naruto solo miraba al vacio, alzando su vista a las nubes negras que se acercaban por el cielo, mientras que el rubio sentía las lagrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, en su cuello la marca de unión brillaba con fuerza casi como si estuviera transmitiendo el dolor; de regreso en Konoha todas las chicas del clan Ishura dispersas por la aldea se quedaban quietas sintiendo una pena inmensa era como si una parte de ellas hubiese muerdo de pronto y no tenían idea de que era solo sabían que Naruto estaba sufriendo y mucho en ese mismo momento, Natsumi estaba en casa y solo podía sujetarse el cuello mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus ojos y miraba al frente a sus hermanas que estaban como ella mientras las tristes palabras salían de sus boca dichas con dolor y pesar –**Kurayami… esta muerta**- dijo con dolor en su voz.

De nuevo en la zona de batalla el rubio no escuchaba nada solo sentía su corazón hecho pedazos al tiempo que imágenes de la sonriente espada se acomodaban una tras otra ante sus ojos pasando desde su tierna infancia hasta los candentes y apasionados momentos que pasaron juntos en la cama como amantes que se demostraban su amor físicamente en mas de una ocasión, su corazón valla que dolía y a su alrededor no se oía nada solo podía sentirse por completo devastado, poco a poco su dolor le lleno mientras los deseos de despedazar a quien la había herido le inundaban al tiempo que su rostro se desfiguraba en una mueca de dolor inmenso mientras su chakra comenzaba a hervir por si solo, dentro de el en su mente el rubio estaba de rodillas justo bajo aquella luz sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Kurayami que se desvanecía poco a poco mientras algunos de sus cabellos formaban una pulsera en su muñeca mientras ella se desvanecía por completo quedando el rubio solo, Naruko apareció entonces abrazándolo por la espalda suavemente mientras de sus ojos caían lagrimas y colocaba su mentón en el hombro del rubio y abría sus ojos azules que poco a poco se volvían amarillos y diabólicos mientras que el rubio en el exterior se rodeada de un brillante chakra azul que llamaba la atención de Sanada que dejaba de reír para mirarlo alzando una de sus cejas, la energía ascendía al cielo mientras se comenzaba a tornar morada oscura …muy oscura, podrida y amenazante casi como si se estuviera volviendo negra, los ojos del rubio se tornaron por completo blancos mientras el poderoso sello que configuro Shion se despedazaba por completo al tiempo que el estallido de poder se dejaba sentir en todo el sitio y en las naciones elementales dejando aparecer un pilar morado negruzco poderoso que despedazaba el suelo mientras ascendía al firmamento al tiempo que la figura de Naruto desapareció en medio del poder.

La energía dejo de ascender mientras comenzaba a dispersarse en el aire revelando una figura extraña 10 largas colas como si estuviesen hechas de huesos retorcidos a modo de eslabones de cadenas mientras la figura se apreciaba a la perfección su piel era en verdad pálida mas que la del mismo Orochimaru su pantalón estaba hecho trizas mientras placas blancas y duras cubrían sus pies dándole una forma de una especia de extraña armadura que concluía en dos placas que asemejaban garras en sus pies, su camisa era ya cosa del pasado revelando un torso desnudo donde las costillas casi parecían sobre salir de la piel, en su espalda sobre toda la columna una hilera de púas óseas coronaban cada vertebra mientras el kanji de demonio se apreciaba rojo e intenso en su espalda, en sus brazos sus manos ahora semejantes a garras de uñas blancas y gruesas lucían amenazantes mientras que su rostro y cabeza estaban por completo cubiertos por una especie de mascara o cráneo semejante a una cabeza de lobo de hocico corto con grandes orejas semejantes a las de un zorro de puntas rojas como las de las picas de sus colas que serpenteaban en el aire, las cuencas estaban negras y vacías con marcas negras como lagrimas afiladas cayendo de ellas al tiempo que seguía firme en su sitio mirando a la nubes negras en el fondo, en las cuencas vacías dos líneas se apreciaron mientras grandes ojos amarillos y animales aparecían al tiempo que chispas de poder rojo muy oscuro convergían en su hocico como colándose entre los dientes, sus quijadas se abrieron de golpe dejando ver la negrura de su interior vacio al tiempo que la esfera roja aparecía y junto a un poderoso aullido un pilar rojo monumental aparecía gritando con fuerza enfilándose al cielo despedazando esas nubes negras mientras que Sanada solo contemplaba el asombroso poder devastador, que despedazo una montaña mientras se enfilaba a las nubes que dejaron de existir en un estallido de poder la energía se desvaneció y la quijada se cerro mientras el poderoso ser miraba al maestro del viento con ojos amarillos llenos de odio, alzo los puños y los azoto contra el suelo mientras clavaba sus garras en el mismo como si se alistase para atacar mientras sus ojos enfocaban al hombre que le miraba con cierto asombro finalmente Sanada había hecho algo en verdad terrible…había liberado a la bestia.

* * *

><p>no le tomen importancia a lo que escribo aqui mejor pasense al siguiente capitulo que estoy seguro se quedaron picados en este punto jejeje<p> 


	229. C226: El poder de una bestia iracunda

bien si estan en este punto es o porque leyeron el capitulo anterior o porque simplemente no se pasar por ahi si ese es el caso deberian hacerlo o no sabran porque aqui pasa lo que pasa... bueno como ya dije lo que tenia que decir pasare a los reviews pendientes

**El angel de la oscuridad**:es verdad es como si pelara rikudo contra rikudo y si sanada aun tiene un as bajo la manga que ya vimos cual era jejeje  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:es verdad una lucha muy intesa en donde hemos visto de todo y aparecer todo no es asi?  
><strong>Windholm<strong>:es verdad se asemaja un poco mas que nada por la devastacion en cuanto a las chicas mmm me inclinaria mas por Robin me cae mas que bien aunque a Nami la veo mas como dama en desgracia  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:sip oren casi se muere y el rubio iba ganando porque sanada queria como ya vimos y creo que sanada solo le quedaba ese ultimo  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:pues por esas personas que los abandonan es quemeprometi seguir esto hasta el final y pienso cumplirlo  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:ya decia yo que se me hacia conocida esa formade escribir y si no es bueno dejar sus asientos menos ahora  
><strong>alex<strong>:ya veras lo de izanami y si alguno de ellos si que podria planarle buena lucha a kratos... eso me da una idea jejeje  
>bueno esto se respondio pasen al capitulo jejeje<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 226: El poder de una bestia iracunda<strong>

En la aldea de la hoja se respiraba un aire tenso y preocupado pero cuando el poderoso incremento de chakra se llego a sentir en ella nadie daba crédito a eso, el poder se percibía muy lejos de la aldea y aun así se sentía claramente al tiempo que la presencia se denotaba en verdad maligna y perversa en su oficina Sarutobi dejo todo lo que hacia mientras miraba en aquella dirección sabedor de e que sitio se encontraba en el camino del que parecía provenir ese poder al tiempo que un tenue brillo se veía a la distancia –Naruto- fue todo lo que el hombre pudo murmurar mientras el brillo empezaba a disminuir a lo lejos, en la casa Ishura las cosas no eran mejores la mayoría de las chicas habían corrido de regreso cuando sintieron aquel profundo dolor en sus marcas transmitido directo de Naruto y ahora ya nos sentían ndaa era casi como si su enlace se hubiese roto o bloqueado por competo, casi como si algún instinto malévolo y poderoso estuviese nublando la conexión que el rubio siempre sostuvo con las chicas, -No puede ser!- decía una agitada y asombrada Shion mientras todas las demás le miraban con duda preguntándole el porque reaccionaba de ese modo, algo que no sabían de sus habilidades era que ella siempre podía sentir cuando alguno de sus trabajos de sellado se rompía y en ese mismo momento sintió como el sello del poder espiritual del rubio se hizo trizas y no atino a decir nada mientras se quedaba casi como estatua –se fue… el sello que puse en Naruto_kun para que el poder de Naruko no lo corrompiera ya no existe!- dijo ella alarmada mientras todas se miraban con duda al tiempo que ese poder maligno se sentía con fuerza y una horrible idea se asomaba en la mente de todas ellas  
>-no creerán que esto que se siente… es Naruto_kun verdad?- pregunto una nerviosa Mikoto mientras las chicas callaban y ninguna sabia que responderle aunque cierta youko tenia una idea muy clara de que estaba pasando<br>-(**no puede ser es lo mismo que sentí en aquella pesadilla… acaso ese demonio que vi no era kasan sino Naruto_kun**)- pensaba la abatida youko mientras recordaba aquella pesadilla de ese ser de 10 colas que devastaba a todo a su paso sin consideraciones o piedad alguna y la idea de pensar que podía ser el rubio en verdad le asustaba

Ninguna dijo nada mientras la sensación del pode r menguaba indicando que el estallido había al fin cesado y la calma daba paso a una fría y moral sensación en el aire, no era en si que estuvieran sintiendo la presencia o el poder del enemigo nos e trataba de algo mas algo mucho mas sutil y peligroso casi como si el aire que flotaba en el mundo estuviera oliendo a muerte en ese mismo momento y ciertamente eso no era algo que les infundiera muchas esperanzas –**reconocería esta sensación donde fuera… el aire esta lleno de muerte y rencor… es la clase de sensación que solo un demonio iracundo puede generar**- hablo Re mientras llamaba la atención de todas hacia ella y de nuevo se quedaban en silencio preguntándose quien o que podría generar tal poder y presencia después de todo demonios tan poderosos no existían y era claro que Juubi no estaba libre en ese momento por lo que todas pensaban solo en una cosa Naruto; en otro sitio en su recinto oscuro y sellado una demonio de cuerpo mas que voluptuoso y atrayente miraba casi al borde de su asiento la figura demoniaca que se alzaba en el campo de batalla recorriéndole de pies a cabeza con sus ojos que casi brillaban al verle –**es un demonio…Naruto_kun es un demonio…y uno tan parecido a mi**- hablaba con emoción y cierta excitación en sus palabras mientras miraba la figura diabólica del rubio que se alzaba frente al asesino de aquella isla lejana y una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la biju mientras una de sus manos se perdía entre los pliegues de su ropa –**siii mátalo Naruto_kun desmiembra a ese mortal y muéstrame que puedes hacer**- decía ella con una voz deseosa y ojos rebosantes de emoción al tiempo que sus dedos rozaban su intimidad desnuda y humedecida mientras que el ahora demoniaco Naruto miraba a su presa frente a el.

Sanada miraba con cierta calma y asombro al ser en el que el rubio se había tornado y que ahora mismo le estaba mirado de ese modo tan fiero y agresivo, sin duda no estaba de buen humor aunque para el gran usuario del viento eso en realidad no era nada –jajajaja que ridiculez es esa Naruto ni creas que ese henge me asusta- se reía Sanada mientras que el rubio en su forma mas demoniaca le miraba con esos ojos amarillos y poderosos, rugió amenazante mientras se alzaba del suelo y se precipitaba contra el usuario del viento a toda velocidad, los ojos de Sanada se abrieron de golpe cuando el rubio en esta forma tan demoniaca se le dejo ir a una velocidad que nunca espero ver, en un segundo estaba frente a el a una mas que respetable distancia y al siguiente estaba justo frente a el con toda esa espectral forma suya de pie ante el su garra ascendió a toda velocidad lanzándose contra el hombre que con habilidad y apuro sequito de la zona donde la gran garra paso zumbando mientras cortaba e aire con sus uñas afiladas y peligrosas mientras que esos ojos molestos e iracundos no dejaban de ver al asesino de la isla del buitre que se alejo a toda velocidad del enemigo, las colas del rubio se agitaron en el aire antes de que dos de ellas salieran disparadas contra Sanada alargándose extraordinariamente por el aire, se movieron con velocidad sujetándole con fuerza de uno de sus brazos al tiempo que lo jalaban con una fuerza mas que bestial directo hacia el poderoso demonio en el que el rubio se había transformado.

Sanada estaba volando por el aire mientras las colas látigo del demonio de cráneo de lobo que en algún momento fue Naruto lo agitaban con fuerza zarandeándole de un lado a otro mientras el asesino volaba por el aire antes de se jalado hacia el rubio que con fuerza desmedida le conecto un poderoso golpe demoledor, el suelo bajo sus pies crujía del poder impreso en el golpe que mando a Sanada a volar por el aire antes de caer pesadamente sobre las rocas que se destrozaron bajo el peso de su cuerpo que rebotaba entre las rocas, el hombre se alzo de inmediato solo para ver como el monstruoso enemigo se alzaba justo frente a el mirándole aun con esos animalescos ojos amarillos mientras que su garra caía sobre el –aaaaaahhhh- lo sujeto de la cabeza apretándola con fuerza casi como si quisiera reventarle el cráneo en dos al tiempo que el hombre solo sujetaba el brazo del rubio en busca de que le soltara, clavo un puñetazo a su estomago pero el no precio inmutarse ante el formidable golpe mientras que Sanada sentía como las garras del rubio comenzaban a hundirse en s carne a paso lento y seguro perforándole con paciencia y crueldad mientras que Sanada trataba de liberarse del violento agarre del rubio –aahhh maldito seas…Futon: furyunndan (elemento viento: dragón de viento)- y de las manos de Sanada surgió el poderoso dragón que a esa distancia sujeto al demonio Naruto entre sus fauces alejándose con el con gran fuerza mientras Sanada era libre y el rubio era aplastado contra el suelo en un poderoso torrente de viento, Sanada se alzo del suelo con algo de sangre escurriendo de los costados de su cabezamientras que miraba al frente en busca del rubio que despacio se alzaba del suelo con casi ningún corte en su cuerpo, frente a los ojos de Sanada las pocas heridas que tenia sanaron de inmediato mientras le miraba con rencor y gruñía amenazante  
>-ohhh el lobito se enojo que me vas a hacer eh- se burlo el hombre mientras las chispas rojas convergieron en el hocico de la mascara que se abrió de golpe<br>-**AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUU- **aulló con fuerza mientras el pilar rojo y asesino aparecía avanzando con furia vaporizando todo a su paso mientras que Sanada le veía venir a todo poder  
>-maldición!- y el golpe fue poderoso y devastador mientras el disparo corría por el suelo mientras el demonio cerraba el hocico deteniendo el ataque dejando ver la inmensa zanja que creo de un golpe y el gigantesco agujero tallado en la montaña justo donde golpeo aquel ataque.<p>

Onoki estaba estupefacto al sentir ese poder tan demencialmente inmenso y demoniaco era cas como si un demonio se hubiese liberado en el mundo y estuviera dejándole sentir su poder a toda potencia mientras se alistaba para devastarlo todo a su paso mientras que se preguntaba que podía generar esa sensación tan distante de el, en el caso de suna las cosas no eran mejores Gaara ahora mismo estaba flotando en las alturas mientras buscaba a lo lejos la fuente de aquella presencia que si bien disminuyo en cuanto a su marcado poder se podía aun percibir en el aire casi como si se hubiera fundido con el mundo y claro era algo bastante preocupante sobretodo considerando la situación actual de las naciones elementales y era mas que claro que lo ultimo que deseaban era que ese poder perteneciera al enemigo aunque el kazekage pelirrojo tenia una línea de pensamiento muy acertada –(ese poder… juraría haberlo sentido antes, pero donde)- pensaba el joven pelirrojo sin recordar a ciencia cierta que algo semejante sintió en aquel momento cuando Naruto y el se enfrentaron en su mente a aquel hombre que usurpaba el poder de Rei, -¿**que fue ese poder?-** se preguntaba en su oscura guarida el malévolo cristal poderoso y siniestro al tiempo que percibió el poder desbocado del rubio furioso y claro que eso le llamaba la atención poderosamente después de todo en su vasta existencia nunca había llegado a sentir algo semejante y por mas que lo pensaba estaba seguro de que del makai esa fuerza no había salido el, se habría percatado de ello al sentir a fisura dimensional pero no la hubo el poder que ahora mismo sentía se había gestado en esta tierra y justo bajo sus narices… bueno bajo las narices de quien estaba encerrado en el cristal para ser exactos, sus subordinados no estaban precisamente mejor ellos también sintieron esa presencia demoniacamente poderosa y ninguno lo decía pero de algo estaban seguros fuera quien fuera la fuete de eso era en verdad alguien poderoso y seguramente despiadado como para generar ese estremecimiento dentro de ellos casi como si estuvieran sintiendo su instinto asesino justo frente a ellos  
>-diablos quien puede generar algo así?- se preguntaba Hiroshi la infame bestia marina mientras que su compañero solo se mantenía callado y pensativo a esas palabras<br>-no tengo idea pero creo que es tan poderoso como Sanada… si no es que mas- las palabras de Makoto terumi fueron definitivas y todo mundo le miro como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza después de todo Sanada después del Madara enmascarado era por mucho el mas poderoso miembro del grupo.

Sanada estaba de pie apenas y podría creer lo que acababa de pasar de haberse descuidado un par de segundos mas habría sido arrasado por ese furioso y poderoso ataque que casi atravesó aquella montaña como si fuese un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla, el usuario de viento estaba mas que estupefacto mientras contemplaba la destrucción, se alcanzo a mover a un lado y justo ahora el demonio frente a el lo estaba mirando con una rara mezcla de ira y aparentemente emoción en sus ojos casi como si hubiese esperado que lo evadiera y ciertamente era algo que el usuario de viento no comprendía para nada –y tu porque luces tan feliz eh?- pregunto con curiosidad antes de notar por fin como una de las colas del demonizado rubio estaba de hecho enterrada en el suelo al tiempo que parecía agitarse suavemente como si se estuviese enterrando mas en el suelo, los ojos de Sanada se abrieron de sorpresa cuando el suelo frente a el se despedazo con fuerza y la cola afilada y peligrosa se alzo del suelo contra su rostro en un intento por atravesarle de lado a lado, el cote fue doloroso y sangrante mientras que Sanada se alejaba de nuevo valiéndose de su asombrosa velocidad al tiempo que la siniestra cola ensangrentada regresaba a sus dimensiones regulares agitándose a espaldas del demonio de ojos amarillos, -maldito bastardo- murmuro el hombre mientras que su rostro sangraba de largo corte que pasaba justo sobre uno de sus ojos que casi le arranca con ese ataque furioso –si quieres jugar rudo juguemos…¡Shinra tensei!- y lanzo las manos a los costados dejando detonar la poderosa onda de choque que una vez mas barría con todo a su paso como si fuese una aplanadora gigante que avanzaba fuera de control por aquel valle rocoso y escarpado mientras el demonizado rubio le miraba acercarse contra el a todo poder, solo alzo las garras al frente mientras se plantaba en el suelo y la furiosa ondas demoledora le alcanzo en menos de un segundo golpeando con fuerza mientras rugía amenazante al tiempo que sostenía con sus garras el ataque demoledor.

En un sitio oscuro y sobrenatural un mencionado y muy conspirante dios de la muerte meditaba sus asuntos cotidianos al tiempo que la sensación del poder sobrenatural desencadenado en la tierra lo inundaba con fuerza haciéndole sonreír con gran felicidad al notarle –**Shinigami_kun algo horrible esta pasando**!- dijo la señora del destino apareciendo de improviso en su oficina al tiempo que el sereno dios de la muerte le miraba con cierta dulzura y con esa siniestra sonrisa que le daban un aspecto mas que raro en ese momento –**todo es parte de mis planes no tienes de que preocuparte**- le dijo el dios oscuro al tiempo que volvía a sus cosas y la diosa del destino le miraba con duda después de todo ella siempre pudo percibir cosas que atentaban contra lo que se describa en su libro y en este momento si que estaba sintiendo algo demasiado malo –**espero que sepas lo que haces**- dijo ella con preocupación antes de abrir su libro y mirar con cierta preocupación como las letras que rezaban "y se destruyeron uno al otro" comenzando a borrarse a gran velocidad, no le gustaba nada lo que ocurría después de todo el destino se estaba reescribiendo en ese mismo momento; regresando a la zona de la devastación, la onda demoledora del Shinra tensei se desvanecía poco a poco al tiempo que el demoniaco rubio se mantenía firme a frente con sus garras extendidas mientras miraba a Sanada como si fuese un desvalido cordero al tiempo que el hombre solo parpadeaba incrédulo, el suelo estaba devastado lleno de grietas y rocas destrozadas y frente a el, el rubio se alzaba como si hubiese atravesado el poderoso ataque del hombre con una facilidad en verdad improbable.  
>-valla paree que así eres mas poderoso que antes eh Naruto pues bien veamos si te gusta esto- y Sanada dejo estallar todo su poder.<p>

Al fin el chakra tota de aquel hombre ardía con fuerza mientras se alistaba para la mortal y poderosa ofensiva su poder en realidad era colosal mucho mas grande que el poder de Naruto quien en este momento no entendía de esas cosas el solo deseaba una cosa… destrozarlo, Sanada le miro con una sonrisa fiera y agresiva mientras su viento le impulsaba a toda velocidad contra el rubio enmascarado, fue un borrón sobre el suelo mientras aparecía frente a el con sus puños inundados de viento destrozador, lanzo el fuerte golpe al frente golpeando de lleno el estomago de Naruto detonando un mini tornado violento que le empujo sobre el suelo antes de soltar el gancho de izquierda ascendiendo a su quijada, fue un golpe igual de poderoso que le dio de lleno a la quijada alzándole el rostro hacia arriba mientras el viento resonaba con furia alzando al demonio de 10 colas que se agito en el aire victima de los vientos que ya giraban contra el furiosos y poderosos –ahora muere…shinra tensei ken (puño del juicio divino)- Sanada dio un pequeño salto mientras lanzaba el poderoso golpe al pecho del rubio, el golpe fue inmenso y devastador mandándolo como un misil contra aquellas rocas donde golpeo con fuerza mientras que el hombre sostenía su puño extendido apastándole contra las mismas con fuerza antes de caer al suelo y ver como el demonio de ojos amarillos aun le sostenía la mirada llena de ira –aun no acabo…Futon: satsujin (elemento viento: asesino)- y lanzo la otra mano al frente abierta como una garra mientras las cuchillas aparecían materializadas a su alrededor lanzándose contra el rubio como hojas afiladas y mortales que se juntaban formando una especia de estrella mas que siniestra y mortal que golpeo de frente hundiéndose en la tierra con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio solo rugía de dolor bajo el poderoso ataque que cimbraba el risco que golpeaba mientras se destrozaba por completo –y falta lo mejor!- y sus manos se juntaron en sellos a toda velocidad antes de alzarlas al cielo donde un disco gigante de viento apareció girando como un huracán al tempo que convergía al centro de su ojo como formando una especie de esfera o "huevo" que abrió develando el poderoso ataque –Futon: taifu no ryu (elemento viento: dragón del huracán)- y bajo los brazos con fuerza mientras el reptil en el cielo rugía con fuerza dejándose caer a todo poder sobre el suelo mientras el rubio entre las rocas le miraba caer con fuerza asesina, fue un golpe avasallador y destructivo que barrio con todo a su paso mientras el dragón golpeaba el suelo hundiéndose poco a poco en el mismo mientras el torrente de aire a su alrededor cas asemejaba un vórtice de viento mientras azotaba contra e suelo a donde Sanada señalaba devastando todo a su paso sin piedad o misericordia alguna.

El viento se disipo tras minutos de furioso embestir al tiempo que el hombre miraba con una gran sonrisa el sitio devastado con ese gran cráter de impacto al centro, uno nunca creería que el viento de hecho era capaz de lograr algo semejante pero por lo visto si que era capaz en as manos de la persona adecuada y esa sin duda era Sanada quien se mantenía sonriente hasta que ocurrió, el suelo se removió con fuerza mientras las colas óseas y peligrosas se alzaban al tiempo que el demoniaco rubio se levantaba con calma del suelo con cortes en su cuerpo que sanaban casi de inmediato al tiempo que Sanada solo le miraba con asombro ese era uno de sus jutsus mas devastadores y poderosos hasta ese momento nunca nadie había sobrevivido a el, es mas había masacrado barcos y lo hundía hasta el lecho marino con ese ataque y ahora mismo el rubio se alzaba frente a el casi como si hubiera sido solo una brisa suave y leve que apenas lo acaricio –no puede ser… como diantres sigues con vida?- preguntaba al viento el hombre mientras que el rubio frente a el ladeaba un poco la cabeza sin comprender realmente las palabras del usuario del viento al tiempo que sus ojos reflejaban cierto brillo perverso y malévolo al tiempo que se lanzaba contra Sanada a toda velocidad, el hombre solo abrió los ojos incrédulo ante lo que paso, un segundo estaba lejos de el y al siguiente ya estaba justo frente a su rostro con esos fieros ojos amarillos clavándose sobre el, su garra afilada se movió a toda velocidad atravesando la carne del pecho de Sanada quien salió alzado al viento con fuerza mientras la sangre volaba delas 4 líneas rojas marcadas en su pecho por el zarpazo del enemigo que moviendo una de sus colas le sujeto del cuello con fuerza antes de lanzarlo a la distancia con fuerza, fue un gran golpe que hizo rebotar a Sanada del suelo mientras se alzaba furioso para encarar al rubio que de nuevo estaba frente a el mirándole fijamente con sus ojos amarillos, su rodilla se alzo dándole directo en la quijada elevando al asesino de la isla del buitre mientras que su garra izquierda le daba un fuerte manotazo al costado de su cabeza mandándolo al suelo sin piedad al tiempo que lanzaba la patada, la pinta de su pie se enterro en el suelo mientras destrozaba todo antes de golpear a Sanada en el pecho con una fuerza demoledora proyectándolo a la distancia con una fuerza asombrosa que le estrello contra las rocas haciéndolo rebotar un poco al cielo antes de azotar contra el suelo.

Se alzaba despacio mientras que el rubio de piernas entreabiertas, brazos colgantes y colas demoniacas le miraba a la distancia con sus ojos fijos en el, Sanada se alzo escupiendo sangre con fuerza al tiempo que su respiración se volvía algo difícil seguramente una o dos de sus costillas estaban ya rotas tras esa patada asombrosa, se levanto despacio del suelo mientras la sangre escurría de su boca y el demonio frente a el se alistaba para lanzarse contra el a todo poder de nuevo al tiempo que el hombre solo alzaba las manos, los brazos de Naruto fueron sujetados con fuerza por dos replicas de Sanada que le sujetaban con furia al tiempo que el original disparaba un asesino taladro de viento que se impacto contra el enmascarado rubio que recibió el golpe de frente mientras la sangre emanaba de los cortes en su pecho, cortes que casi de inmediato se regeneraban ante el asombro del hombre –que demonio porque no puedo herirte mas que eso!- grito al viento mientras que sus clones se esforzaban por sostener al rubio que luchaba por ser libre al tiempo que Sanaba solo trazaba sellos de nuevo mientras se alistaba para atacar con furia, otra andanada de taladros de viento voló contra el rubio golpeándole uno tras otro al tiempo que su sangre volaba por el aire antes de que sus heridas se curasen en instantes mientras que el molesto Sanada solo miraba como el rubio le sostenía esa feroz mirada –maldito seas Naruto!- lo maldijo con fuerza mientras las colas del rubio se movían despacio y se alzaban en grupos de 5 uniendo sus puntas mientras que el asesino del viento les miraba con duda, las chispas rojas aparecieron de pronto reuniéndose con velocidad en ellas mientras esferas rojas aparecían en las mismas y los ojos de Sanada se abrieron como platos mientras que las colas se alineaban frente a los clones anonadados –no puede ser!- y los ataques detonaron, las esferas brillaron antes de estallar en pilares rojos y demoledores que barrieron con los clones mientras dejaban grandes zanjas no tan inmensas como las que dejaban los ataques que lanzaba con su hocico pero en si eran en verdad devastadores y ahora mismo estaba mirando a Sanada con furia mientras las colas se separaban y el hombre se colocaba en pose de batalla, los ojos de Sanada se abrieron como platos cuando en la punta de cada cola que le señalaba las bolas rojas aparecieron antes de que una esfera no muy grande saliera disparada de una de ellas –(es una bala por si se preguntan que ataque es) voló por el aire golpeando el suelo con fuerza brillando mientras destrozaba todo y el hombre saltaba al aire para eludirle y alzar la vista al rubio  
>-… no puede ser- frente a Sanada las colas lanzaban todas ellas esas bolas rojas y mortales que se precipitaban contra el en un estallido interminable de golpes y esferas rojas que lo golpeaban sin piedad mientras el hombre se veía atrapado en ese ataque inmisericorde.<p>

-**eso…eso es lo que buscaba… eso es lo que quiero**!- balbuceaba una emocionada Juubi al ver la violenta escena frente a ella al tiempo que su mano salía de su ropa toda humedecida y bañada en sus jugos que escurrían entre sus muslos al tiempo que se veía a si misma en su forma hanyou tendida sobre el suelo, desnuda y sometida con sus 10 colas esponjosas sujetadas por esas colas de hueso al tiempo que el rubio demoniaco le embestía con fuerza haciéndola gemir como nunca en su vida había soñado, si ella sentía una emoción increíble al verle de aquella manera tan demencialmente despiadada atormentando a Sanada con quien ella pensaba estaba solo jugando ya que todas las señales indicaban que era una especie de biju nacido de un humano… un biju de 10 colas con forma de lobo muy semejante a ella que ahora mismo tocaba su pequeña proyección rozando sus dedos sobre la imagen del demoniaco rubio de ojos amarillos –**creo que al fin encontré a alguien que vale la pena, creo que al fin halle a mi ansiado compañero**- murmuraba ella al tiempo que ya fantaseaba con el momento de su encuentro y su sometimiento a el volviéndose compañeros, suyo y de su familia porque algo era claro ella solo pensaba compartirlo con sus hijas no con aquellas mortales; de regreso al mundo el maltrecho Sanada se alzaba del suelo tras sobrevivir apenas a ese poderoso ataque que casi le manda al otro mundo al tiempo que el demonio se aproximaba a el a paso lento como saboreándose la inminente victoria y claro se iba a tomar su tiempo, Sanada reavivo su brazo en su forma espectral lanzándose contra el rubio con claras intenciones de repetir aquella puñalada espiritual, no se molesto en defenderse se dejo golpear de frente y Sanada hundió su brazo en el rubio, no paso nada, su chakra no aumento ni el rubio se inmuto ante ese ataque y Sanada solo le miro horrorizado al tiempo que las colas se enredaban a su alrededor- AAAAARRRRGGG- gimió lleno de dolor al tiempo que era apretado con fuerza mientras que el demonio le miraba con diversión y burla en esos violentos ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada, no supo como pero apenas logro usar el basho tenien para aplastar al rubio con un par de grandes rocas siendo al fin libre alejándose lo mas que pudo mientras le miraba emerger despedazando las rocas con facilidad mientras le miraba con enojo –como es posible esto... se supone que soy mas poderoso que tu…¡como es que te volviste tan fuerte solo con volverte así!- grito con fuerza al tiempo que las colas del rubio se agitaban casi como si estuvieran listas para repetir aquella andanada de ataques, Sanada esbozo una sonrisa algo resignada mientras juntaba las manos al frente y concentraba todo su poder en una pequeña pelota negra que con fuerza lanzo contra el rubio demonizado, le llego de golpe dando de lleno en su estomago mientras lo elevaba despacio en el aire y Sanada usaba su ultima carta  
>-voy a tritúrate…Chibaku tensei!- y todo el sitio se estremeció bajo la tensión gravitacional del poderoso jutsu.<p>

Todo crujía con fuerza mientras las montañas se desgarraban y las rocas gigantes se apilaban sobre el rubio que forcejeaba con fuerza al tiempo que las piedras comenzaban a aplastarle con fuerza y presión mientras que Sanada le señalaba apretando los dedos de su puño –muere aplastado maldito – y las rocas se apilaron con mucha mas fuerza mientras todo el sitio se llenaba de rocas flotantes que ascendían al cielo y los viajeros los pocos que había así como aquel grupo de ninjas de la nube a la distancia miraban como una gigantesca esfera de roca comenzaba a aparecer mientras que se alzaba en el aire alcanzo casi los 2 klometros de diámetro al tiempo que Sanada presionaba sus manos con fuerza y las piedras se compactaban con una fuerza titánica alisándose del exterior quedando como una pelota lisa y perfecta que flotaba suspendida en el aire –jajajajajajajaja disfruta de tu tumba Naruto- se carcajeaba con fuerza el herido y sangrante hombre agotado mientras en el interior del ataque un rubio demoniaco mantenía sus ojos abiertos al tiempo que sus ojos mostraban como poco a poco se oscurecían hasta volverse por completo cuencas vacías como si hubiese muerto; en el subconciente de Naruto todo era oscuro y sombrío, no había nada ni nadie solo se podía ver al rubio ido y de rodillas en el suelo al tiempo que una fiera y poderosa Naruko lo apretaba con fuerza como deseando que nadie se lo arrancara de las manos al tiempo que una silueta demoniaca semejante a aquella estatua con forma de lobo les rodeaba como en una especie de sello de poder sobrenatural, -…el…el debe morir- susurraba el rubio en shock con las lagrimas en sus mejillas mientras los ojos de Naruko se cerraron con fuerza al tiempo que atraía el rostro del rubio hacia el suyo y se unían en un beso suave y tierno mientras los ojos amarillos de aquella silueta demoniaca brillaban con fuerza, los ojos de aquel rubio demonizado brillaron mientras las pupilas rasgadas reaparecían y sus ojos amarillos brillaban con los deseos de la venganza mientras que su hocico reunía las chispas rojas de poder que empezaban a tornarse de un morado oscuro y podrido, Sanada abrió los ojos de gran tamaño cuando el aullido resonó y un pilar rojo y morado oscuro y espectral destrozo aquella esfera de roca con un estallido apocalíptico al tiempo que lasrocas se desplomaban por todos lados y los escombros se precipitaban al suelo revelando la figura del rubio en su forma demoniaca cayendo al suelo a toda velocidad mientras saltaba de escombro en escombro hasta que cayo al piso apoyado sobre sus brazos y piernas casi como un animal al tiempo que alzaba los ojos y encaraba a su enemigo –tu… tu eres un demonio- balbuceo el hombre que por primera vez en años desde su tierna infancia sentía miedo, en el subconciente del rubio esas palabras resonaron con fuerza al tiempo que su beso con Naruko se mantenía al tiempo que las palabras de Sanada resonaban y los rubios terminaban su beso mientras el ojiazul miraba a su hermosa rubia interna con ojos desconsolados  
>-tu nunca fuiste ni serás un demonio Naruto- hablo aquella voz salida de la nada mientras una silueta extraña comenzaba a aproximarse al rubio desde las sombras<p>

* * *

><p>Y se termino el paquete de capítulos de hoy que espero les gustase porque como vimos cuando Naruto pierde el juicio valla que lo pierde si no solo pregúntenle a sanada que ya se las esta viendo negras por usar su pequeño talento especial en el rubio que sin duda si que tenia algo muy malo encerrado dentro de el<br>_pero que paliza (aun asombrada)  
>como pudo volverse tan fuerte (mira al autor)<br>es verdad como lo logro (el autor sonríe)  
>se relaciona con Naruto no? (el autor se aclara la garganta) <em>  
>asi es se relaciona con ella solo recuerden que siendo su hollow interno tiene el mismo poder que Naruto solo súmenle y verán el resultado al liberarse todo jejeje ahora si los leo mañana si no pasa algo con mi conexión<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: quien habra aparecido en la mente de Naruto?


	230. C227: Mas que un humano

Y si aquí estoy saludando a todo mundo diciéndoles que no teman ni se mueran de angustia preguntándose que paso en la lucha ya que la continuación ha llegado gracias a que hoy si me pude conectar porque parece que el asunto que me lo dificulto esta semana ya se arreglo, bueno antes de que algo mas pase con la conexion creo que pasare a los reviews  
><em><br>_**NamikazeArmand**:ya veras quien es la silueta y si siempre me gusta dejar los cap en la mejor parte jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:abstente de lo del castigo creeme ya sabras el porque y si resulto un monstruo el doble de poderoso que narutoy si es una batalla enorme y demoledora  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>:si de hecho me quise abasar en esa pelea aunque llevada mas a mi estilo y en cuanto a la voz no no es ninguna de las personas que sugieres jejeje  
><strong>alex<strong>:si esto hace que lo de pain parezca juego de niños y si juubi quiere compañero nuevo y sanada ya se topo con una bestia que le esta dando de golpes hasta por debajo de la lengua  
>abelisaisanchez:ya veras qe le tengo deparado a kurayami en cuanto a sanada si el merece morir<br>**Windholm**: sabes esa seria una escena muy interesante aunque lo de la silueta de Robin a modo de vision profetica me atrae mucho  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:si es muy poderoso y en cuanto a lo de kurayami ya vere que hacer con ella y si juubi y va cediendo a los encantos de naruto jeje

y se acabaron los reviews por eso mismo es hora de pasar al fin de esta gran lucha  
><em>si que fue una lucha larga (el autor asiente)<br>si fueron 5 capítulos (el autor sonríe con orgullo)  
>será my difícil de superar (el autor asiente a eso)<br>aunque de seguro la ultima pelea del fic va a ser aun mas grande no (el autor sonríe a eso) _eso ya seria adelantarnos mucho por ahora espero que disfruten de esto

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 227: Mas que un humano<strong>

Todo era silencio y calma en aquel oscuro recinto donde como siempre estando de mirón o metiche como se deseara ver el siempre sonriente dios de la muerte observaba con calma y serenidad las visiones de su pequeña esfera de cristal suspendida sobre esa cadavérica mano, en ella se podía ver la figura demonizada de Naruto de pie frente a su vapuleado enemigo al tiempo que el Shinigami solo esbozaba una enorme sonrisa mientras veía las imágenes frente a el acompañado como siempre de su bella diosa del destino que miraba todo con total incredulidad –**por todo lo sagrado que es esa cosa Shinigamu_kun**-preguntaba la confundida deidad femenina mientras miraba a ese ser de poder colosal de pie en la imagen de la esfera de cristal –**ese es Naruto, aunque ahora mismo esta justo donde esperaba que estuviera aunque si me lo preguntas los resultados fueron mejores de o que esperaba**- respondió el dios de la muerte con esa sonrisa perversa en su rostro al tiempo que la mujer le miraba con un gesto de incredulidad total antes de volver a ver a imagen en aquella esfera mientras procesaba las palabras de aquel dios perverso y ciertamente manipulador –**que quieres decir con eso?, como pudo Naruto volverse de ese modo se supone que es un humano muy bueno y aguerrido como pudo dar pie a semejante cosa**- la expresión de aquella diosa era por demás de asombro al tiempo que la deidad de la muerte le extendía una mano indicándole que tomara asiento a su lado, ella obedeció a regañadientes al tiempo que el señor de la muerte ampliaba la esfera y la imagen del rubio demoniaco se volvía mucho mas grande que antes  
>-<strong>hay mas seres de los que conoces en mis dominios, uno de esos seres se denomina hollow, es un ser nacido de un alma humana rota y llena de un sentimiento de vacio y hambre desmedidos, cuando cree a la espada de Naruto me di cuenta de que el podría tener algo así dentro de si<strong> – hablo con calma al tiempo que la diosa miraba fijamente a semejante abominación frente a ella  
>-<strong>entonces es uno de esos hollow ahora no<strong>?- la diosa le miraba con una expresión de duda al tiempo que el señor de la muerte negaba sus palabras con calma  
>-<strong>no, un hollow es un ser muerto y el aun esta con vida además si te fijas bien se asemeja mucho a Juubi, eso es porque parte de la esencia de ella se mezclo con la de la zorra de nueve colas y el alma de Naruto… no es un hollow al menos no por completo, pero tampoco es humano ya… se podría decir que es una especie de biju hollow nacido de un cuerpo humano… es el primero y único de su tipo<strong>- hablo el dios de la muerte mientras miraba con calma la imagen en la esfera de cristal al tiempo que ella solo lo miraba con duda  
>-<strong>el único en su tipo… tu esperabas que el se volviera de ese modo y alcanzara todo este poder no es así? Pero aun con toda esta fuerza dudo que logre hacerle frente a Izanagi<strong>- el dios d ela muerte solo asintió a sus palabras antes de esbozar una sonrisa al parecer sus planes implicaban mas cosas que solo las que estaban viendo en ese momento

Los ojos de Sanada estaba mas abiertos que nunca mientras vea como el ser demoniaco en el que Naruto se transformo le miraba con deseos asesinos y avanzaba a paso lento contra el, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan vulnerable y débil es mas no recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien le hubiese dado tal golpiza que por lo visto estaba mas que lejos de terminar, -quieres un pedazo de mi… ven por el!- grito el ofuscado hombre alejando el miedo y el nerviosismo de el antes de lanzarse en una ofensiva mas que suicida contra el demonizado rubio que avanzaba contra el con pasos seguros; avanzo a toda velocidad lanzándose contra el rubio en un ataque a todo poder, su puño estaba de nuevo inundado de viento al tiempo que este giraba con furia asemejando un tornado en su brazo donde la misma cadena obtenida en su asalto a la capital del país del fuego serpenteaba en el viento dándole un brillo metálico a su ataque, era a falta de una mejor descripción un verdadero taladro asesino el que estaba lanzando contra Naruto en ese poderoso y mortal ataque que se lanzaba contra el centro de su pecho en un intento por perforarle el corazón, choco de frente contra el demoniaco Naruto resonando con fuerza mientras las chispas de la cadena volaban por el aire y el sonido estridente semejante al de una sierra de cadena resonaba con fuerza al tiempo que se hundía en el rubio inmóvil frente a el, de pronto el tornado se disipo en el aire cuando una de las grandes garras de Naruto apareció en escena sujetando el puño de Sanada con una facilidad tremenda, en realidad nunca toco al rubio mas bien su ataque golpeo de frente contra su palma que ahora mismo se cerraba con fuerza mientras apretaba el puño casi al punto de destrozar sus huesos –aaaaarrrgggg maldito monstruo suéltame!- exigió el hombre antes de recibir un violento coletazo en el rostro mandándolo a volar con un corte sangrante en la mejilla cortesía de la punta afilada de aquella espectral extremidad de punta afilada.

El asesino del viento se levanto adolorido del suelo mientras la sangre caía de su mejilla y veía como el demonio frente a el le miraba con deseos asesino aun en sus ojos aunque en ese momento parecía mas que hubiera un brillo de perversa diversión en sus ojos al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el, se movió mucho mas rápido de lo que alguna vez el hubiera visto y ahora mismo le estaba golpeando con fuerza, su puño se hundía en el estomago de Sanada haciendo que de su boca saliera proyectada la sangre y la saliva ante semejante impacto mientras que una de sus colas de hueso se enroscaba en su cuello alzándolo al aire y azotándole con una fuerza tremenda y demencial dejando su silueta grabada en el suelo al tiempo que lo alzaba en el aire, -aaaaahhhhh- Sanada sujetaba la demoniaca extremidad en su cuello tratando de soltarse y no ser asfixiado por ella al tiempo que le apretaba con fuerza ahogándole poco a poco mientras su puño de nuevo le golpeaba, un golpe violento en su espalda que le hico gemir de dolor, un golpe mas le dio con fuerza y el solo pudo sentir como su propia vida comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo por la falta de aire al tiempo que su sangre escurría de la boca mientras forcejeaba con sus ultimas fuerzas, su muerte era inminente si no salía de esa situación y lo sabia mas que bien, el demonio lo alzo otro poco en el aire antes de arrojarlo con fuerza a la distancia estrellándole contra las rocas al tiempo que el hombre se quedaba enterrado entre los escombros que ahora mismo le sepultaban en una especie de tumba improvisada.

En su recinto las diosas del sol y la luna miraban en aquel espejo de agua la violenta lucha y la nueva forma del rubio con gran miedo, no tenían idea de que le había ocurrido pero estaban seguras de algo en esa forma el rubio no parecía tener la mas mínima gota de piedad o de razonamiento –**parece todo un demonio**- murmuro Tsukuyomi al tempo que su hermana rubia asentía a sus palabras mientras miraban como el ser en el espejo miraba con calma aquellos escombros de los que con cierto dolor y calma Sanada emergía escupiendo sangre y sujetándose el cuello enrojecido y marcado por la presión de su cola mientras que el demonio le miraba expectante como si aguardase a que el hombre realizara algún movimiento de ofensiva, lo estaba desestimando por completo al tiempo que Sanada solo le miraba con enojo, esa pose de superioridad y esos ojos fijos en el eran una visión horrible que le recordaba tanto a sus días de infancia bajo el "cuidado" de su abuelo que le trataba peor que a un prisionero condenado a muerte y todo para que el se volviera mucho mas poderoso de lo que alguna vez fue –no me menosprecies Naruto!- y el chakra de Sanada hizo acto de presencia mientras el hombre trazaba sellos a toda velocidad atacando al demonio rubio sin piedad, una colosal bala de aire girante como un misil en espiral se lanzo contra el rubio destrozando el suelo al tiempo que sus colas se alargaban al frente a modo de escudo, fue un golpe frontal y devastador que resonó con la fuerza de un huracán al tiempo que el viento se agitaba con furia por el asombroso golpe mientras que el rubio demonizado solo extendía sus colas abriendo su campo de visión para vislumbrar a s oponente que no estaba en su sitio –aquí atrás maldito monstruo!- la cadena de Sanada apareció de golpe girando en círculos sobre el rubio al tiempo que se apretaba con una fuerza asombrosa mientras sujetaba a Naruto con todo su poder mientras que Sanada colocaba sus manos en el suelo reuniendo todo el chakra que aun conservaba alistándose para el siguiente golpe que estaba por lanzarle al rubio enmascarado –siéntete honrado Naruto… serás el primero en morir por este jutsu…Futon: jigoku kara josho (elemento viento: ascensión del infierno)- y alzo sus manos al aire mientras su demoledor ataque original detonaba.

Todo el viento de aquel valle se detuvo en el acto que Sanada alzo las manos antes de dejarse ir como jalado por una aspiradora alrededor del rubio maniatado girando con furia mientras se condensaba en un anillo mortal que pulverizaba el suelo con fuerza trazando un circulo perfecto en el mismo antes de detonar de manera ascendente, todo el viento se hundió en el suelo antes de que una gigantesca quijada alargada e indeterminada se alzara con cientos de dientes punzantes apretando con fuerza a Naruto mientras el aire estallaba en un pilar de viento que girando con furiosa se alzaba al cielo a todo poder destilando a su alrededor miles de cuchillas de viento de todos tamaños y niveles de fuerza que despedazaban todo a su paso mientras el pilar de aire como una serpiente gigante se alzaba por el cielo a una altura imposible ; -pero que es esa cosa- balbuceaba Sarutobi en su oficina cuando a lo lejos juraría haber visto una línea delgada y blancosa ascendiendo al cielo a toda velocidad estaban muy lejos de ese sitio y cuando menos para vislumbrarle desde Konoha debería medir cuando menos unos 5 kilómetros de altura y parecía que seguía ascendiendo a toda velocidad, en la zona de la batalla Sanada miraba como su ataque se elevaba a una altura por demás insospechada antes de dejarse caer con una fuerza devastadora, giro en las alturas mas allá de las nubes donde el aire delgado y frio privaba de oxigeno al rubio, dio la vuelta con seguridad antes de precipitarse al suelo con una fuerza demoledora, las nubes se separaron como si de un meteoro se tratara al tiempo que el violento ataque caía con una fuerza sin precedentes, desde todos los rincones cercanos se pudo ver ese bólido blanco desplomándose al suelo a toda velocidad antes de golpear con fuerza una de aquellas montañas de ese valle ya destrozado, le dio con fuerza destrozando la roca solida mientras la montaña entera era atravesada con la asombrosa fuerza demoledora al tiempo que un enorme hueco digno de un túnel de tren se formaba a la mitad de la misma mientras el meteoro de viento pasaba en medio de ella antes de golpear el suelo con fuerza hundiéndose en el mismo con poder mientras el terremoto no se hacia esperar mientras el furibundo jutsus se enterraba lo mas que se podía en la tierra antes de desaparecer en el aire dejando tras de si un profundo agujero en la tierra, Sanada se aproximo lo mas rápido que pudo quedando justo frente al hueco en el suelo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro  
>-ahora quédate en el infierno maldito monstruo- dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa confiada mientras vea el sitio callado y demolido.<p>

De pronto el suelo del sitio retumbo al tiempo que a cara de Sanada reflejaba total incredulidad ante lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a el –no puede ser, no puede ser es imposible!- gritaba en shock mientras miraba el enorme agujero frente a el antes de que estallase en una bola roja que detonaba con fuerza dejando tras de si un sendero de destrucción mientras devastaba todo en línea recta precipitándose contra una vieja aldea despoblada que era arrasada de un solo golpe destrozándolo todo a su paso mientras que frente a Sanada al disiparse el poder se alzaba una figura demoniaca y herida del rubio al tiempo que le miraba furioso y sus heridas como siempre se regeneraban a toda velocidad mientras le sostenía la mirada –que clase de monstruo eres tu?—y sin decirle nada el rubio demonizado se lanzo contra e rugiendo amenazante al tiempo que su garra asesina le sujetaba del rostro con fuerza antes de azotarle contra el suelo mientras la sangre emanaba de las heridas del cuerpo de Sanada al tiempo que el rubio le alzaba golpeándolo contra todo usándole de aire para destrozar todo a su paso mientras que la sangre y gritos de Sanada resonaban en sus oídos adentrándose en el subconsciente del rubio que estaba aun en aquel sitio sombrío y olvidado

Todo era oscuridad mientras que el rubio aun siendo abrazado por Naruko mientras que la figura frente a el le miraba con calma y serenidad al tiempo que el rubio aun dolido y en shock le miraba preguntándose quien se suponía que era esa persona que aparecía justo en ese sitio –en verdad tienes un poder temible pero no eres un demonio y eso lo se muy bien- hablo de nuevo aquella voz mientras avanzaba despacio aproximándose al rubio al tiempo que una molesta Naruko le abrazaba con mas fuerza y la silueta demoniaca de aquella estatua les protegía –_**no dejare que lo dañes… no dejare que nadie le haga daño nunca**_!- hablo a rubia hollow mientras apretaba al rubio contra ella y le sostenía protectoramente al tiempo que la figura comenzaba a aparecer poco a poco iluminándose por el extraño destello de luz que envolvía a los dos rubios mientras que el sujeto se volvía visible por completo ante el rubio que le miraba con gran atención, se trataba de un hombre de edad avanzada quizá de unos 50 o 60 años bien conservado con el cabello algo canoso y usaba una ropas muy conocidas por el rubio pero lo que mas llamaba su atención era ese rostro amable y esos ojos llenos de cariño con los que le estaba mirando en ese mismo momento, no le costo mucho reconocer a esa persona y solo pudo hablar al verlo sonriente frente a el  
>-ojisan?- pregunto el confundido rubio mientras que Naruko le miraba con duda al tiempo que el hombre extraño esbozaba una amigable sonrisa en su rostro ya viejo –es un gusto verte de nuevo Naruto- hablo con calma el viejo hombre al tiempo que la chica rubia solo miraba a su contenedor que estaba en shock y con sus ojos llorosos mientras ella lo abrazaba con calma –ojisan!- y se solto de la chica tratando de correr al viejo hombre que le miraba con esa sonrisa, no alcanzo a llegar hasta el cuando la silueta demoniaca de aquel lobo extraño le impedía el paso al tiempo que Okko solo le miraba con calma<br>-no puedo tocarte ojizan que pasa?- pregunto con duda el rubio desesperado por ayuda y consuelo al tiempo que el hombre solo le miraba con tristeza  
>-es por como estas ahora… no eres tu mismo eres esa cosa y mientras lo seas solo podremos hablar… que te ocurrió Naruto tu nunca fuiste asi- pregunto el hombre con una expresión triste en su cara al tiempo que los ojos de Naruto se llenaban de lagrimas al recordar lo sucedido<br>-la mato… ese maldito Sanada mato a Kurayami_chan- le respondió casi gritando antes de volver a caer al suelo derramando lagrimas al tiempo que Naruko de nuevo lo abrazaba con amor y protección

En el exterior Sanada volaba por el aire antes de caer con fuerza en el suelo rocoso mientras que su sangre se desperdigaba por todos lados, tenia un gran corte en el pecho producto de las garras del demonio rubio que de nuevo caminaba hacia el con calma al tiempo que el hombre se alzaba del suelo escupiendo balas de aire que golpeaban el torso del enemigo que simplemente seguía avanzando como si nada le pasara –que…que clase de monstruo eres tu!- preguntaba Sanada al viento mientras que el rubio demonizado avanzaba con esa expresión de odio en su cara al tiempo que alzaba una de sus manos, la palma se extendió frente a Sanada quien sangraba con confusión en el rostro cuando sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al ver las chispas rojas convergiendo en la palma dl rubio mas que listas para estallar en un ataque mas que conocido por el –no de nuevo!- y se lanzo al suelo a un costado mientras el ataque detonaba en un pilar rojo demoledor que golpeaba el bosque a las afueras del valle que habían abandonado devastando todo a su paso mientras animales y plantas eran arrasados por el furioso ataque del demonio en el que se estaba tornando cada segundo un poco mas, Sanada rodo por el suelo mientras que el rubio le miraba con odio en sus ojos antes de que sus colas corrieran por el suelo sujetándole una vez mas de una de sus piernas alzándolo al aire y estrellándolo contra un árbol cercano que se destrozo bajo el poderoso golpe; -ya veo asique esa chica era tu espada y ese hombre la asesino… pero Naruto es no es razón para perderte de este modo- decía Okko de regreso dentro de la mente del rubio abrazado que solo lo miraba con duda en sus ojos al no comprender que estaba pasando en el exterior al tiempo que se sumía en su dolor –mira todo lo que pasa todo lo que estas haciendo- una visión del mundo exterior apareció mostrándole al rubio en su forma demoniaca mientras barría el suelo con Sanada quien solo sangraba casi suplicando la muerte al tiempo que era estrujado por las cadenas y lanzado al viento para ser golpeado con una fuerza demoledora de aquella patada que sin duda le quebró el brazo derecho –lo merece, merece lo que le esta pasando!- dijo el rubio con ira y rencor al tiempo que Okko solo negaba a sus palabras mostrándole como sus ataques devastaban el bosque matando animales y todo a su paso antes de revelarle como arraso con aquella villa despoblada sin compasión alguna dejando al rubio en shock no sabia que el estaba atacando de ese modo pensaba que se centraba solo en Sanada y no era así estaba atacando a diestra y siniestra todo a su alrededor  
>-es verdad quizá el merece la muerte, pero dime que pasara cuando ya no este que crees que tu nuevo yo va a hacer quedarse a descansar?- pregunto el hombre mientras el rubio le miraba con duda en sus ojos<br>-de que hablas solo paso esto porque lo quiero muerto no significa que sea un monstruo- el rubio se defendió con seguridad al tiempo que el viejo hombre solo le miraba con cierto dolor en sus ojos  
>-te estas volviendo eso Naruto, ya no habrá marcha atrás pronto y créeme cuando eso pase… tu serás el villano porque en verdad dudo que tu dolor e ira se calmen solo matándolo a el, estas fuera de control vas a matar a todo mundo quien se te atraviese va a ser destruido…incluso ellas- y la visiones pasaron del presente a un posible futuro.<p>

El rubio se quedo helado cuando vio la aldea de las hojas reducida a escombros con los cuerpos sin vida de aquellas mujeres que significaron tanto para el esparcidas por todos lados al tiempo que el mismo se miraba sosteniendo del cuello a una pelirroja embarazada, se trataba de Natsumi quien con lagrimas en sus ojos era atravesada por las colas del demonio rubio que le asesinaba sin piedad alguna arrogando su cadáver al suelo antes de aullar con furia devastando todo con aquel pilar rojo monumental y demoledor –no… Natsumi, chicas… no quiero eso no quiero hacer eso no puede ser verdad ojisan dime que no lo hice!- le miraba con alarma y preocupación al tiempo que Okko sostenía la mirada del rubio con una sonrisa conciliadora solo le estaba mostrando lo que podría pasar si no se controlaba pero una cosa era decirlo y otra muy diferente hacerlo –que estupidez, solo un imbécil como tu se perdería de este modo- y todos los presentes se giraron hacia aquella voz ruda y agresiva mientras que el sujeto aparecía despacio entre las sombras revelándose con el mismo aspecto que aquel día en que el rubio le vio por ultima vez antes de destruirse a si mismo –Hanzo_sensei?- pregunto el rubio en shock mientras miraba al sujeto apareciendo frente a el mirándole con esa mueca de superioridad en su cara al tiempo que se aproximaba hasta esa curiosa barrera –a quien mas esperabas a tu amado papito mocoso- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa escalofriante al tiempo que Naruto solo parpadeaba al no entender nada de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento; en el exterior un dragón de viento se lanzaba contra su yo demoniaco que recibía el golpe de frente mientras sostenía con sus garras las quijadas del animal etéreo que trataba de engullirle pero con una fuerza sobrenatural le despedazaba destrozándole en retazos de viento disperso por todos lados mientras que el asesino de la isla del buitre le miraba con molestia y desesperación en su vida había sentido tal frustración al atacar a alguien a quien simplemente no podía dañar por mas que se esforzara  
>-eres un idiota mocoso, se supone que te entrene y así es como lo demuestras dejando que tu poder se te valla a la cabeza, agradece que estas ahí adentro y no puedo tocare si no ya verías lo que te haría- amenazo Hanzo mientras el rubio sonreía triste ese era su maestro tal y como lo recordaba<br>-gusto en verte de nuevo Hanzo gracias por entrenar a mi muchacho- dijo el viejo Okko al hombre de la salamandra que solo asentía desestimando sus palabras mientras miraba al rubio frente a el fijamente  
>-bueno, que estas esperando mocoso reasume el control de tu cuerpo y quítate esa ridícula cosa que traes en la cara- ordeno el hombre al tiempo que Naruto solo bajaba la mirada al suelo al tiempo que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos<br>-no puedo… Kuyami_chan se fue y yo… yo no puedo- decía el abatido rubio al tiempo que Okko solo le miraba con pesar y Hanzo cerraba los ojos bufando molesto por las palabras de Naruto  
>-quieres dejarte de esas estupideces emocionales, quítate esa cosa que tu disque espada no esta del todo muerta aun- las palabras de Hanzo hicieron al rubio alzar la vista para mirarle con esperanza al tiempo que el señalaba a su muñeca donde estaba esa pulsera hecha de los cabellos de su espada.<p>

De alguna manera parte de la esencia de Kurayami estaba aun con el rubio y mientras eso fuera así ella no morirá del todo aunque si su forma como tal ya se había desvanecido por completo y si quería verla de nuevo tendría que generarla de nuevo cosa que no seria posible de no quitarse la mascara, el problema era el balance en Naruto las os siempre estuvieron una en contra de la otra manteniendo un cierto equilibrio en Naruto y sin una de ellas era imposible tomar el mando del cuerpo –hay una forma… te llamas Naruko verdad?, dime niña quieres dejar el cuerpo de Naruto y poder estar con el en el exterior- preguntaba el hombre al tiempo que la hollow rubia le miraba con asombro se suponía que ella nunca podría separarse de Naruto y siempre estaría dentro de el y por eso mismo esa oferta era algo que siempre deseo y por eso mismo asentía a sus palabras furiosamente –entonces esa es la solución… Naruto su deseas recobrar a Kurayami y que ella sea libre tienes que fundirlas a ambas en una sola espada y para lograrlo tienes que arrancarte la mascara que traes en el rostro- hablo Okko con calma y seguridad al tiempo que Naruto solo le miraba con duda antes de mirara a Naruko, fundirlas en uno como iba a lograr eso no tenia ni la mas remota idea de cómo iba a lograr aquello y como siempre Hanzo ilumino la situación son su muy practica forma de hablar ante semejantes situaciones –y porque nos preguntas a nosotros… solo hazlo y ya! Además no sabemos nada de tu espada en todo caso tu sabes mas de ella que nosotros mocoso- hablo el hombre de la salamandra con cierta molestia en su voz al tiempo que el rubio sonreía de manera nostálgica el seguía actuando como siempre, nadie dijo nada un buen rato mientras el rubio procesaba el como lograr aquello aunque una idea salto a su mente en ese momento –creo que tengo una idea pero antes de eso Naruko_chan de verdad quieres volverte una con Kurayam_chan si logro recuperarla- pregunto el rubio con cierta duda en su voz al tiempo que la mujer rubia le miraba a los ojos fijamente antes de sonreírle –_**si con eso la recuperas y yo puedo ser libre para estar contigo sin correr el riesgo de destruir todo a nuestro paso si… si quiero fundirme con ella**_- hablo la rubia con calma al tiempo que Naruto tomaba su mano y besaba suavemente su mejilla coloreándola de un rojo intenso al tiempo que aquella marca en Naruko brillaba con fuerza al tiempo que ella iluminaba toda la zona en un brillo intenso y poderoso al tiempo que empezaba a desvanecerse con una gran sonrisa mientras parecía unirse por completo al rubio –_**hasta luego Naruto_kun**_- y desapareció de aquel sitio dejando solo a los hombres que miraban al rubio con cierta intriga mientras el miraba esa pulsera en su muñeca con ojos tristes y llenos de esperanza  
>-bien Naruto, creo que ya debo irme solo recuerda lo que te dije, la fe mueve montañas pero la voluntad puede atravesarlas y si se trata de voluntad tu si que tienes mi muchacho- hablo Okko con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo en su rostro al tiempo que el rubio le miraba con una sonrisa<br>-yo no tuve una vida que digamos muy ejemplar pero me gusta pensar que al menos limpie un poco mis culpas al entrenarte asique regresa en ti de una buena vez y muéstrale al mundo quien es mi alumno y mas te vale no enlodar mi reputación eh…Naruto- hablo Hanzo con una sonrisa amistosa y genuina en su cara al tiempo que el rubio le miraba en completo shock

En el exterior Sanada estaba de pie apenas consiente y con vida mientras a la distancia veía como su enemigo de pronto se había quedado inmóvil y fijo en el suelo sin hacer movimiento alguno es mas ahora parecía una estatua de ojos amarillos que le estaba mirando fijamente, de pronto un rugido emergió de su garganta cuando sus manos fueron a los costados de su cabeza y su energía podrida y malévola comenzó a surgir con fuerza de el mientras se tomaba la cabeza con fuerza –genial ahora que diablos va a hacerme- se quejo el hombre del viento al tiempo que su enemigo empezaba a destilar poder en cantidades industriales; Dentro del ser demoniaco el rubio se concentraba con fuerza empujando con su propia energía a aquella figura lobesca y espectral que le envolvía al tiempo que el poder mismo de Naruko resplandecía uniéndose a la pulsera que el rubio cargaba en su muñeca mientras su energía emergía con violencia del rubio al tiempo que aquellas figuras se desvanecían poco a poco de la mente del rubio con grandes sonrisas llenas de orgullo en sus rostros , sobre el la silueta de ese lobo bajaba la cabeza mirándole con sus fantasmales ojos al tiempo que brillaban como tratando de acallar la fuerza del rubio que le miraba fijamente al tiempo que su energía emergía a todo vapor de el iluminando el sitio mientras que sostenía sus ojos fijos en los de aquella manifestación de instinto y dolor que trataba de seguir en control del cuerpo –yo no soy un monstruo yo soy… yo soy Naruto Ishura!- (hora del play watch?v=oP-JfJNMuoM )

Y el poder estallo con fuerza, en el exterior todo se envolvió en un estremecimiento de poder al tiempo que el brillo morado resplandeciente y poderoso envolvía al rubio ascendiendo al cielo mientras la energía maligna era purificada, las colas se destrozaban en el aire al tiempo que la apariencia de Naruto poco a poco regresaba a una forma mas humana mientras que en su cara la mascara de forma lobuna se agrietaba con fuerza al tiempo que las orejas se destrozaban y caían al suelo mientras los ojos se tornaban de nuevo azules y fieros, un brillo final se dejo sentir mientras que Sanada se tapaba los ojos para abrirles de nuevo al tiempo que la estela de polvo frente a el cubría por completo al rubio que se alzaba tras la cortina de escombros, los ojos de Sanada esperaban ver alguna clase de monstruo mas grande y poderoso que el anterior pero no fue así, el polvo se asentó revelando al rubio frente a el, su torso estaba cubierto por lo que quedaba de su camisa y su pantalón era poco menos que un harapo mientras que sus pies desnudos estaban sobre la tierra, pero sin duda lo mas llamativo era la espada en su costado izquierdo, parecía la misma espada que el rubio siempre porto aunque viéndola bien ahora era muy diferente, su mango era algo mas largo y grueso sin mencionar que la empuñadora ya no era la de antes la parte superior aun dorada y brillante lucia cuadrada con una punta en cada esquina apuntando a la funda casi como pequeños colmillos mientras que en la base de la espada brillaba un kanji que nunca antes tuvo el kanji de "destrucción" grabado profundamente en el mango de color purpura oscuro mientras que la funda larga y recta denotaba una espada de hecho unos 10 cm mas larga que antes, los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe clavándose en Sanada quien por alguna razón sintió un ligero escalofrió correr por su espalda al tiempo que el rubio sostenía una mirada en el hombre que curiosamente lo sentía mas grande que antes y de hecho no estaba equivocado de alguna manera el rubio debería ser ahora unos 5 cm mas alto y su cabello se agitaba con violencia en el viento que corría a su alrededor aun impulsado por el estallido de poder  
>-Sanada, tu te atreviste a matar a mi amada Kurayami… por eso mismo tienes que morir- recito el rubio de ojos fieros y duros mientras que el hombre esbozaba una sonrisa<br>-no me asustas Naruto, ya perdiste esa rara forma por lo que has de estar muy cansado y eso significa que puedo asesinarte justo ahora- y se lanzo contra el rubio con un tornado asesino en su puño derecho al tiempo que Naruto le miraba aproximarse contra el

Solo alzo la mano derecha al frente y Sanada sonrió aun mas, su viento giro con fuerza asesina mientras trataba de despedazar el brazo del rubio apuntando con toda su fuerza al mismo sin esperar lo que paso, estaba en el aire y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el rubio desapareció de su sitio reapareciendo a su espalda con la electricidad resplandeciendo en su mano derecha al tiempo que cerraba el puño alzándolo sobre su cabeza y la brillante y poderosa lanza aparecía -muere… Raiton: ten no yari (elemento rayo: lanza celestial)- lanzo el ataque a la espalda del hombre donde le golpeo con una fuerza demoledora y el solo pudo hacer una cosa, grito con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que la energía le corría por todo el cuerpo y el violento impacto lo arrastraba por el aire hasta estrellarse contra unas rocas detonando en una violenta burbuja eléctrica de dimensiones colosales que rugía poderosa mientras destrozaba todo a su paso, todo acabo de inmediato ya que el chakra de aquel hombre se desvaneció de la zona en ese mismo momento, Naruto se sentía bastante extraño aunque solo podía pensar en su peliblanca espada esperando que todo hubiera salido bien, lejos de ahí en un castillo oscuro y singular una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes se tocaba el pecho justo sobre el corazón mientras sus ojos se abrían con completa incredulidad  
>-esa fue… la presencia de Orion_kun?- se preguntaba Izanami mientras trataba de entender si o que sintió fue de hecho la presencia de su amado guerrero.<p>

* * *

><p>Y se acabo no solo el capitulo sino también la semana y esta locura de lucha también llego a su fin que les pareció como acabo todo en lo personal quería que fuera gigantesco y demoledor pero pensé que dado como estaba sanada no se necesitaría mucho para rematarle eso sumado al poder actual de Naruto hacen el final, aunque lo mas relevante es lo que paso en la mente del rubio esperaban que fueran ellos quienes aparecieron y claro ya sabemos que todo esto al parecer fue cosa planeada del shinigami quien lo creería no? Aunque aun me atormenta la duda habrá funcionado el plan para recobrar a su espada o no?<br>_no se si sirvió (mira al autor)  
>yo espero que si (el autor asiente a eso)<br>aunque no parece la misma (el autor le concede la razón en eso)  
>será que de verdad la recupero (mira al autor con ansiedad) <em>  
>eso lo sabremos hasta el lunes<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: les gusto la lucha


	231. C228: Diferente

Hola gente que lee este fic, espero que hallan tenido un buen fin de semana porque muchas cosas están por empezar esta semana, mas dudas han de surgirnos y claro muchas batallas se comenzara a vislumbrar en el horizonte sin mencionar que como siempre después de un arco de acción de mas de 5 dias ya saben lo que es inminente aunque claro primero hay que responder los reviews  
><strong><br>**

**LeNasSkoll:**el fic de kuroi sera el que tome la estafeta de este con las actualizaciones diarias y en cuanto a lo de kurayami habra que esperar a verla para ver como es que ha terminado y si a mi tambien se me hizo familiar esa paliza pero no recuerdo de donde  
><strong>alex:<strong>ya veras como reacciona todo mundo y si algo hay de la pelea de ichigo contra aizen en esto aunque claro no tendra las mismasconsecuencias jejeje aun asi que bueno que el final de esta batalla te ha gustado  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:la verdad me costo decidir el sondtrack que bueno que te gustara y no puedo creer que esos dos te provocaran las lagrimas aunque creo que fe buena idea usarlos  
><strong>alysson<strong>:que bueno que te guste el fic y no desesperes que la mejorada kura_chan esta por aparecer  
><strong>BUTY<strong>:es verdad deberia sellarlo si es que quedo algo en cuanto a la nueva espada habra que leer para saber como es no crees eso  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>:de hecho sabes no podemos descartar que este shinigami manipulador usara a okko y hanzo para recuperar a naruto eh que no se nos olvide que el tiene sus almas en este momento  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:que bueno que te gusto ya veras que fue de Kurayami creeme y si fe buena idea incorporar a okko y hanzo aunque fuera solo por un capitulo mas en cuanto al poder de naruto ni idea de que tan fuerte es en este momento  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:creeme las que vienen seran de hecho verdaderas locuras y eso que aun no es el villano principal eh  
><strong>The mercenary with the black wings<strong>:ya veras que pasara y si el nuevo encuentro con Juubi sera muy esperado

con esto respondido pasemos al capitulo, uno mas escrito uno mas cerca de otro de esos arcos que me salen tan bien jejejeje  
><em>ohh eso ya viene (moviendo sugerente las cejas)<br>que bien ya se le extraña (mira al autor con una sonrisa)  
>aunque la acción cayo de maravilla (el autor asiente a eso)<br>yo aun me pregunto que paso con Kurayami saben (las cuatro miran al autor) _  
>eso creo que se resuelve en este capitulo… que lo disfruten<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 228: Diferente<strong>

Las presencias en conflicto se desvanecieron en el aire y en todos los alrededores de la zona de la batalla todo el inmenso caos se redujo a un sepulcral y absoluto silencio al tiempo que el ahora victorioso Naruto se quedaba callado en medio de esa devastación admirando a su alrededor como todo parecía estar ahora e calma, a su espalda el gran valle rocoso y desolado nunca fue un sitio en verdad muy lleno de vida y en este momento mucho menos seria hogar de la mas floreciente variedad de flora y fauna después de todo aquel sitio había sido reducid a meramente un tiradero de escombros por todos lados, los pequeños bosques circundantes ya no estaban del todo en pie cortesía de los ataques inmisericordes y malévolos del entonces demonio rubio que ataco sin piedad alguna a todo ser que se poso ante el y claro no se sentía precisamente bien por dichas acciones menos considerando que en ese momento se sentía tan bien dejarse llevar por sus instintos y deseos vengativos, -casi actué como Sasuke- pensó Naruto recordando la furia ciega del ya muerto vengador del clan Uchiha que había pasado ya hacia un buen tiempo al otro mundo y en ese mimo momento debería sin duda estar ardiendo en lo mas profundo del infierno, miro frente a el a un par de animales ardillas de hecho que caminaban entre la maleza destruida como si buscasen su antiguo hogar y claro no lo encontrarían ya que ahí ahora solo había un inmenso sendero de muerte –creo que puedo arreglar esto- se dijo Naruto a si mismo antes de trazar sellos a buena velocidad con una sola mano que coloco en el suelo con cierta calma, el piso vibro sacudiéndose violentamente mientras cientos de arboles nuevos y frondosos aparecían en cosa de segundos repoblando la gran zanja que el rubio creo con aquel violento ataque, las mencionadas ardillas le miraron como agradeciéndole antes de internarse en el nuevo bosque al tiempo que el rubio miraba al cielo con una sonrisa al tiempo que suspiraba al viento  
>-lo logre, recupere el control, ojisan sensei, espero que me vieran lograrlo- murmuro al viento antes de jurar que en el cielo habría visto los rostros sonrientes de su maestro y abuelo adoptivo sonriéndole como solo ellos podrían hacerlo<br>-siempre confié en ti Naruto- la voz de Okko resonó en los oídos del rubio que esbozo una suave sonrisa al escuchar aquellas palabras  
>-mas te vale no caer en lo mismo mocoso- su sonrisa creció aun mas después de todo el escuchar esa linda amenaza de Hanzo sonando en la brisa era algo que no sucedía todos los días<br>-ok es un hecho… estoy enloqueciendo jejejejeje- se reía al viento mientras negaba a sus acciones después de todo que persona cuerda juraría escuchar las voces de dos difuntos.

En su plano celestial y superior un par de diosas hermanas de cabellos dorados y plateados miraban con cierto alivio el como el rubio recuperaba por completo el control de su ser retomando su anterior forma aunque en opinión de cierta diosa pues… -**uy uy uyyy eso es lo que yo llamo un hombre sexy- **Amateratsu tuvo una enorme gota en la nuca cuando vio los ojos de su hermana casi con forma de corazón mientras admiraban en su tan practico espejo de agua la silueta del rubio victorioso que solo se quedaba ahí sintiendo la brisa y dejándose acariciar por el viento de aquella zona –**quieres comportarte hermana me das pena**- murmuro la diosa del sol al tiempo que Tsukuyomi parpadeaba un par de veces retomando sus ojos normales mientras se giraba despacio para encarar a su hermana mayor quien le miraba con algo de duda mas cuando ella claro comenzó a sonreír de aquella manera tan peculiar en ella –**mira quien me regaña… la que tiene mas mejillas todas rojas, enserio hermana si no quieres ser la diosa virgen ahí tienes un buen espécimen para demostrar tu pasión y otras cositas jejejeje**- las mejillas de la deidad rubia se pusieron aun mas rojas ante las palabras de su hermana y su mas que clara connotación que claro lograron solo que la diosa del sol reaccionara como era su mas fiel costumbre ante las insinuaciones de su hermana –**TSUKUYOMI!- **grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras ella simplemente se caía al suelo muerta de la risa por la cara tan roja de su hermana que simplemente no podía dejar de mirar de reojo al ninja rubio en aquel espejo de agua y claro eso solo termino motivando lo que siempre pasaba con ellas –**regresa aquí pervertida lunar**- igual que cuando eran solo niñas pequeñas Amatareatsu estaba correteando a su hermana por todos lados en busca de agarrarla y hacerle bastante daño en la cabeza con algunos coscorrones, quien las viera juraría que mas que diosas parecían solo un par de jóvenes mujeres comunes y corrientes pero claro no eran se suponía que representaban al sol y a la luna que aunque ciertamente eran opuestos se parecían mucho mas en ciertas cosas emocionales como lo acababa de demostrar la diosa de la luna –**oh vamos no te enojes que las dos sabemos que te mueres por encamarte con el y estar toda la noche con el sobre ti o al revés la verdad no se como preferirás hermana**- la sonrisa de Tsukuyomi era enorme mientras que el sonrojo en las mejillas de la señora del sol solo se ensanchaba aun mas al parecer se lo estaba imaginando y claro eso solo hacia sonreír aun mas a su hermana –**aaaaarrrrgggg deja de hacer que me imagine esas cosas**- Tsukuyomi se desplomo al suelo de nuevo mientras se sujetaba el estomago y si la diosa del sol estallaba en ira por la actitud de su hermanita.

En un recinto diferente y oscuro aun sentado frente a su curiosa bola de cristal nuestro siempre manipulador dios de la muerte miraba mas que divertido la imagen ante el, el rubio tal como esperaba recobro la conciencia y ahora mismo estaba como siempre en medio de la nada aunque la expresión callada y seria de su amada diosa del destino le parecía muy interesante en ese momento –**y dime que te ocurre Sadame_chan**- pregunto el señor de la muerte al tiempo que ella le miraba con serias dudasen su rostro mientras procesaba las imágenes ante ella –**el ya no es humano**- sus palabras fueron firmes y definitivas al tiempo que el dios de ropas oscuras esbozaba una sonrisa mas que perversa al ver que si de hecho sus planes funcionaban mas que bien en ese momento y claro ella se lo acababa de confirmar al decir esas palabras  
>-<strong>Shinigami_kun… no es humano ya no mas… ¿que se supone que le hiciste?<strong>- pregunto con gran preocupación al tiempo que el dios de la muerte solo miraba la imagen congelada frente a el  
>-<strong>solo cree algo que nunca había existido como te dije, ni en este ni en otros universos algo como el había existido por lo que necesita un nombre después de todo, como tu dijiste no es humano pero tampoco es hollow lo que mas se le acerca seria un demonio<strong>- hablaba el dios de la muerte mientras que su compañera abría su libro buscando muy curiosa las hojas que se referían a el y se llevo una gran sorpresa al encontrar la zona en cuestión  
>-<strong>el no esta en ninguna sección de mi libro… Shinigami_kun el acaba de crear su propio apartado sabes lo que eso significa verdad<strong>- le miro con duda y preocupación al tiempo que el dios de la muerte solo sonreía al tiempo que asentía a las palabras de la diosa preocupada  
>-<strong>significa que el no tiene destino y que tu careces de poder y control sobre el quizá puedes hacer que se inmiscuya en ciertos eventos pero nunca podrás controlarlo de ningún modo jejejejeje<strong>- la sonrisa del Shinigami era enorme mientras que sus ojos casi parecían brillar al tiempo que miraba al rubio en esa bola de cristal revisándose el cuerpo con calma  
><strong>-eso puede llegar a volverse un problema o debo recordarte lo que paso con Yamata<strong>- indicaba ella haciendo alusión al viejo ser encerrado en aquel cristal al tiempo que el dios de la muerte solo asentía a sus palabras  
>-<strong>lo se recuerdo bien lo que paso con ese tipo de hecho a veces me duele la vieja herida que me causo pero tienes que entender que a diferencia de Yamata a el yo no cree con el poder que tiene solo lo encause y lo deje volverse esto<strong>- el Shinigami le miraba con confianza al tiempo que la diosa del destino solo miraba a su amado dios de la muerte mientras sonreía irónicamente a sus palabras  
>-<strong>si claro, lo encausaste por no decir que lo manipulaste para llevarlo al punto de dejar de ser humano sin que se diera cuenta<strong>- le lanzo una gran sonrisa al tiempo que el dios de la muerte solo alzaba los hombros restándole importancia  
>-<strong>encausar manipular todo depende de cómo lo veas pero tienes que reconocer que ahora esta mas cerca de poder derrotar a Yamata y mas cerca de Izanagi<strong>- los ojos del Shinigami brillaron mientras la abrazaba por la espalda y miraban juntos aquella bola de cristal mientras que Sadame solo miraba la figura de Naruto  
>-<strong>no es humano…pero tampoco un hollow, es mas bien un demonio…o algo mas<strong>- dijo ella al tiempo que el dios de la muerte solo la apretaba contra si todos sus planes funcionaban siempre a la perfección y al parecer este también estaba marchando sobre ruedas.

En la guarida de akatsuki todo era calma o mas bien silencio ya que el grupo entero sintió el repentino estallido de poder que opaco al menguado Sanada que de pronto se desvaneció por completo de la fas de la tierra y claro en ese momento nadie se animaba a decir algo después de todo ese tipo era uno de los miembros mas fuertes de su bando –soy yo o nuestro demente favorito ya es abono fresco- hablo con total descaro y falta de respeto Hiroshi el usuario del suiton a todo el grupo que se mantenía en silencio al tiempo que el Terumi solo giraba la cabeza despacio mirándole con ojos molestos e irritados –ya esta bien me cayo caray solo quería levantar el animo de todos- se defendió el hombre reprendido visualmente al tiempo que cierto sanin de las serpientes despachaba a uno de sus clones personales de Zetsu a aquella zona después de todo no todos los días puedes recopilar adn de un sujeto con una línea de sangre tan singular y única como la de el y si lograba poner sus garras en unas muestras quien sabe lo que podría lograr si la mezclaba con sus proyectos ya en marcha, se alejo de ahí a paso calmado mientras pasaba cerca de la zona de los tengu donde el silencio era lo único que no se escuchaba, resonaban los gemidos de aquella mujeres que llevaron como rehenes, el sanin de las serpientes solo esbozo una sonrisa perversa antes de seguir su camino, ellas había sido quebradas a base de humillaciones, golpes hambre y demás vejaciones hasta que al final aceptaron su sitio como los juguetes sexuales desea horda de demonios perversos que en ese mismo momento estaban enfrascados en una salvaje y despiadada orgia donde las mujeres caían inconscientes al suelo bañadas en fluidos blancos y pegajosos emergidos de aquellos seres malignos  
>-<span>aaaahhh estas putas son geniales verdad Zango aaaahhh<span>- gemía placentero uno de los demonios a lado de su líder mientras penetraba con violencia a una mujer de cabellos castaños que solo podía gemir con ojos  
>-<span>mm si son muy buenas<span>- decía el demonio en cuestión al tiempo que una de aquellas rehenes se concentraba en besar y lamer su entrepierna con cierta devoción  
>-<span>aaahh y a ti que te pasa porque no te diviertes aaaahhhh<span>- gemía otro de los tengu mientras que el líder del ejercito solo le miraba con una peliverde saltando sobre el  
>-<span>esa presencia fue bastante poderosa eso me pasa no es común sentir algo así y me preocupa<span>- les dijo el tengu mientras que sus compañeros lo desestimaban dedicándose a poseer a sus flamantes juguetes  
>-no se apure Zango_sama ustedes ganaran por favor olvide sus preocupaciones conmigo- recia aquella mujer de cabellos negros tendida en el suelo con sus piernas abiertas mientras invitaba al demonio a poseerle<br>-jejeje bueno una oferta así no se debe de rechazar- se dejo caer sobre ella hundiéndose hasta lo mas profundo mientras comenzaba a poseer a la mujer en cuestión que solo gemía con una sonrisa rota en su rostro.

De regreso con el cristal maligno este estaba encerrado en su salón privado mientras el enmascarado emergía de aquel cuarto privado tras revisar su pequeño "capullo" –aun me sorprende su presencia – decía con calma al tiempo que el cristal brillaba perverso al tiempo que el Madara enmascarado se colocaba ante el en espera de sus indicaciones como siempre –**yo siempre planeo a futuro ya deberías saberlo Madara, por eso mismo le conseguí y conserve**- recto con calma al tiempo que aquella bóveda secreta se sellaba y claro el hombre de la mascara miraba a su señor con cierta calma y solemnidad después de todo el rubio había derrotado a uno de sus mas fuertes aliados –padre… porque no envías al leviatán a Konoha dudo que Naruto pudiera hacerle frente después de esta lucha- preguntaba con serias razones para indicar eso después de todo un ser tan poderoso como el no tendría problemas en arrasar la aldea de las hojas por mas alejada de las costas que estuviera y claro eso sin duda acabaría con un rotundo éxito para ellos –**no quiero usarlo aun Madara, apenas ha logrado recobrar su poder máximo y prefiero que descanse además no quiero que los dioses lo vena conociéndolos enviarían a sus fuerzas por el**- respondió con calma recordándole al enmascarado como fue que los mencionados dioses detuvieron al poderoso ser en primer lugar y claro la idea de perderlo ahora que estaba con el no era precisamente buena por eso mismo estaba en espera de su momento de brillar y devastar el mundo por completo ayudado por la biju de 10 colas que en este momento miraba aun su pequeña proyección al tiempo que miraba al rubio de pies a cabeza con ojos analíticos y muy concentrados al tiempo que mostraba una ligera mueca de enojo –**volvió a esa forma, me gustaba mas la otra aunque esta también tiene lo suyo pero… su presencia aun se siente distinta… mi querido Naruto_kun tu y yo causaremos tanta muerte cuando al fin me tomes como tuya y comprendas que mi amo tiene la razón con sus planes**- recitaba la biju de 10 colas mientras acariciaba la silueta del rubio en su pequeña proyección y el mencionado rubio sentía un ligero estremecimiento en su ser como si alguien en ese momento estuviera haciendo planes no muy buenos con el.

Naruto aun permanecía en su sitio sin moverse o decir nada mientras se concentraba en su interior, ahora mismo estaba en su paisaje mental que ciertamente había cambiado y mucho, si bien aun seguía siendo un valle lejos había quedad aquella casa al centro del mismo ahora no había nada mas que un enorme templo o eso parecía ser que se alzaba frente a el y en su interior una estatua, la misma estatua que le persiguió en sueños solo que ahora mismo en ella podía sentir mucho poder contenido pero a diferencia de antes ahora si era una estatua sin vida o conciencia solo una masa de granito con forma lobuna postrada al centro del templo iluminado por singulares antorchas de fuego entre rojo , negro morado y dorado que ardían a las cuatro esquinas del salón donde estaba ahora de pie mirando por todos lados en ese sitio tan callado y solitario –hola… Kurayami Naruko alguna de ustedes esta por aquí?- preguntaba al viento sin recibir contestación alguna al tiempo que el rubio miraba en todos lados sin encontrarse con nadie, y no noto tampoco los hermosos ojos de un azul grisáceo que se abrieron a su espalda mirándole con cierto enojo –¿_quien eres tu_?- y Naruto se dio la vuelta de golpe para verle de frente.

Emergió de las sombras enfundada en una ropa por demás interesante, usaba una minifalda blanca de bordes rojos que dejaba exhibir sus largas y bien torneadas piernas, la misma se ceñía a la perfección a sus caderas anchas y redondas apretándose de un modo mas que perfecto en su trasero redondo y carnoso, usaba una blusa manga larga de gran escote y hombros descubiertos de color gris claro que solo acentuaba a la perfección sus pechos redondos y grandes mas que antes ahora emulando casi a los de cierta ojimiel viéndolos bien deberían de alcanzar las dimensiones de los de Samui y eso era ya decir mucho, tenia un rostro hermoso y delicado el mismo que el rubio tantas veces vio cuando se adentraba en si mismo, su cabello atado en dos singulares coletas de un color rubio opaco con múltiples mechones blancos y sus ojos de un curioso color azul grisáceo que denotaban un cierto brillo extraño y algo perverso, en resumen el rubio solo pudo decir una cosa al verla cara a cara –mi dios… estas preciosa- balbuceo con cierto asombro al tiempo que la mujer le sonreía con cierta complicidad al tiempo que colocaba sus manos en su cintura mirándole mas que entretenida _– gracias por halago pero dime te conozco… te me haces muy familiar?-_ le dijo la mujer de cabellos claros al tiempo que Naruto daba un paso hacia ella con intenciones de tomarle de una de sus manos cuando en el cuello de la mujer una marca rojiza pulso con cierta calma al tiempo que ella retrocedía un paso alejándose de el con cierto temor –_no espera no me toques… porque me siento de este modo quien eres tu porque me tienes encerrada aquí?-_ preguntaba la ahora asustada mujer al tiempo que Naruto daba un paso hacia ella tratando de hablar y de hacerle entender quien era el y que relación tienen ellos –espera cálmate Kurayami_chan- y ella le miro fijamente al escuchar ese nombre se le hacia tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan distante, si que estaba confundida no tenia ni la mas remota idea de donde estaba o de porque estaba metida en ese sitio pero de algo estaba mas que segura en ese momento de total confusión –_yo no me llamo Kurayami_!- y lanzo su mano al frente mientras una ola negra se materializaba del suelo alzándose contra el rubio que le vio venir golpeándole con fuerza en el pecho mandándolo hacia afuera de aquel sitio mientras lo arrastraba por el suelo mientras era arrancado de aquel sitio tan curioso  
>-diablos eso si que fue fuerte… espera Kura…que diga Naruko detente- y alzo la mano al frente pidiéndole que se detuviera pero ella de nuevo le miro de mala manera<br>-_no me llamo Naruko_!- y alzo la mano al frente tornando el suelo negro mientras cientos de estacas hechas de una sustancia oscura brotaban el suelo.

Fue un ataque francamente mortal que en otro momento sin duda habría terminado con la vida del rubio que en un simple movimiento elusivo se salto lejos del ataque de la mujer de cabellos claros que solo le miraba entre molesta y divertida –_eres bueno para esquivar eh… veamos que tan buenos reflejos tienes!_ –y de nuevo se lanzo al frente lanzándose a toda velocidad contra e rubio que solo la vio cernirse sobre el a todo poder sus manos se rodearon de energía oscura al tiempo que Naruto solo recibía los golpes negros con sus manos bloqueando los poderosos golpes de la mujer, sus manos se abrieron entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella mientras quedaban demasiado cerca uno del otro mirándose fijamente a los ojos –_eres bastante apuesto_- dijo con una sonrisa antes de soltarse de las manos del confundido Naruto que a cambio recibió una buena patada ascendente en la quijada mandándolo al aire al tiempo que ella alzaba un látigo negro salido del suelo sujetando al rubio de la cintura solo para jalarlo como si se tratara de un yoyo que dando vientas acabo en sus brazos todo atado mientras ella le miraba con diversión –_que raro no se si matarte, besarte o solo seducirte y dedicarnos a coger hasta el fin de los tiempos_- le dijo ella con una sonrisa bastante coqueta al tiempo que se aproximaba despacio al rubio hasta que quedaron cara a car a menos de n centímetro de unir sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, de nuevo la marca de unión brillo en su cuello al tiempo que los ojos de ella se abrían como platos y lo lanzaba al aire alejándolo de ella mientras que el látigo se disipaba en el aire y el rubio aterrizaba a la distancia sobre manos y piernas casi como un gato que acaba de caer de un árbol  
>-<em>no se que tienes tu pero… pero una parte de mi quiere besare y nunca alejarse de ti y… y no se escucharla o destrozarte<em>- recito ella con cierta preocupación en su rostro mientras se sobaba la zona del sello  
>-no me recuerdas por favor solo haz memoria si- pidió el rubio mientras ella lo miraba fijamente y el le sonreía<p>

Imágenes mas que subidas de tono de una hermosa peliblanca muy parecida a ella en franco acto sexual con el rubio pasaban por su mente mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban algo rojas y miraba al rubio fijamente con ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que le miraba de pies a cabeza –_tu… tu me violaste_!- le dijo acusadoramente mientras que Naruto solo parpadeaba en realidad el nunca oso hacerle algo así a ella aunque por lo visto el renacer le revolvió todos sus recuerdos y bueno no parecía comprender bien lo que esas imágenes implicaban, un enorme y violento dragón de oscuridad se alzo frente al rubio que si ahora estaba mas que seguro de que ella no comprendía eso –pero que cosas dices yo nunca forzaría a una mujer de ese modo- se defendió Naruto antes de recibir de lleno el enorme dragón que le golpeo con fuerza empujándole por el suelo que se destrozaba al tiempo que luchaba por evitar que las quijadas del dragón se cerrasen aplastándole hasta la muerte –aaaaahhhh- y con fuerza desgarro las quijadas de aquel ataque quedando frente a frente con la nada, en su sitio ella ya no estaba de pie y ahora mismo el rubio le buscaba con insistencia mirando de un lado a otro sin encontrar señal alguna de ella y la verdad eso le estaba incomodando bastante ya que ella bien podría aparecer en cualquier momento atacándolo por sorpresa como hacia unos segundos atrás –que diablos!- el suelo bajo los pies de Naruto se licuo en oscuridad que ascendiendo como alguna clase de goma viviente se le pego al cuerpo sujetándole con fuerza mientras que el rubio se quedaba inmovilizado por no decir todo pegado en esa sustancia al tiempo que su nueva y reformada arma aparecía frene a el con una gran sonrisa mientras ascendía del suelo –_no eres tan bueno como creías verdad… ahora tienes que ser responsable y aceptar las consecuencias por haber abusado de mi_- le recito ella con una voz pausada y peligrosa que al rubio le hizo correr escalofríos por la espalda como aquellas veces que el rubio usaba a Kurayami para combatir y sus deseos de muerte afloraban solo que en este momento estaban aflorando contra el, la miraba fijamente al tiempo que ella se aproximaba despacio con esa sonrisa en su cara.  
>-que yo no abuse de ti- se defendía el rubio mientras que la mujer se aproximaba despacio hacia el al tiempo que negaba a sus palabras<br>-_no me digas que mis recuerdos están equivocados porque se que no es así y ahora tienes que enfrentar las consecuencias por abusar de mi… abusando una y otra y otra vez de mi hasta que no podamos mas_- y e dedico una enorme y algo pervertida sonrisa digna de las que la misma Naruko le dedicaba en ciertos momentos.

El rubio sintió escalofríos al tiempo que el deseo le inundaba esa mujer era en verdad seductora y atrayente de un modo que solo una mezcla de ambas podría lograr aunque viéndola bien seguía viéndose como Kurayami su nueva personalidad tenia mucho de ambas y poco a poco se aproximaba al rubio al tiempo que el sello en su cuello brillaba de nuevo, en realidad no le dolía mas bien le daba cierta picazón casi como ansiedad, ansiedad por restableces un vinculo que ella siempre tuvo con el ojiazul Ishura que ahora mimo ya no estaba forcejeando contra su oscura goma adhesiva solo le miraba aproximándose despacio hacia el –_eso es se un buen niño y vamos a pasarla muy bien_- y sin decir mas el sello en ambos brillo con fuerza mientras sus labios se unían suavemente en un suave beso mientras inadvertidas lagrimas caían de los ojos de la mujer antes de que la marca brillase con fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando cienos de imágenes extrañas pasaron por su mente al tiempo que una corriente eléctrica recorría sus nervios y la sobre estimulaba en ese momento y claro se desprendía del rubio desplomándose al suelo inconsciente –no Kurayami Naruko que les pasa?- preguntaba el rubio sin saber en realidad como referirse a ella al tiempo que abría los ojos y le miraba fijamente con una sonrisa –_yo no debo… estar encerrada_-y se disipo en el aire mientras que Naruto lo sentía, todo el cuerpo le dolió con fuerza a tiempo que era arrancado de su plano mental, regreso al exterior donde todo el cuerpo le dolía era como si el calor lo estuviera consumiendo al tiempo que se desplomaba sobre sus rodillas al tiempo que su cuerpo casi parecía gritar mientras su marca de unión brillaba con fuerza, todo el cuerpo estaba entumido al tiempo que el calor aumentaba y sentía como su energía se alteraba, no tenia idea de donde estaba viniendo eso solo pudo pensar en una cosa mientras sentía aquel dolor, un clon de sangre.

Lo realizo de inmediato sin saber en realidad el porque esa idea le vino a la cabeza y tan pronto lo realizo sus ojos se pusieron casi en blanco al tiempo que algo parecía brotar de el infectando a su recién creado clon y el rubio se perdía en la inconsciencia azotando contra el suelo con dureza mientras sus ojos se nublaban y la vista se le cerraba por completo estaba ahora dormido; no supo cuanto rato estuvo en verdad perdido en la nada seguramente fue poco mas de 2 horas al tiempo que las voces resonaban a la distancia lejanas y algo difusas –valla destrucción, quien será este tipo parece un mendigo- decía una voz lejana al tiempo que el rubio comenzaba a reaccionar poco a poco de su estado perdido –ni idea pero mas me interesa esta belleza ya la viste bien tiene un cuerpo como para morirse- dijo una voz algo distante al tiempo que Naruto abría los ojos y apreciaba a la distancia a una inconsciente mujer de cabellos claros dormida cómodamente rodeada de esos tipos que la verdad tenían pinta de todo menos de buenos samaritanos y para colmo la miraban casi como si fuera un pedazo de carne tirado ahí en el suelo –aléjense de ella- se giraron al escuchar la voz del rubio de cuerpo entumido que apenas se ponía de pie al tiempo que esos tipos le miraban con una gran sonrisa mientras que uno de ellos daba un paso al frente –mira viejo porque no mejor te vas nosotros nos encargaremos de esa lindura jejeje a menos que desees unirte- recito el sujeto con una sonrisa perversa en su cara al tiempo que el rubio solo entrecerraba los ojos molesto por las palabras de esos tipos al tiempo que sentía su cuerpo hormigueándole con fuerza mientras les miraba con molestia  
>-parece que tenemos un puritano… mejor mátalo de una buena vez – le indico uno de sus amigos al tiempo que se agachaba sobre la inconsciente mujer acariciándole suavemente una de sus mejillas deleitándose con la suave y tersa piel de ella<br>-NO LA TOQUEN!- y sin decir mas el rubio paso directamente a la ofensiva.

En realidad su cuerpo le grito que los destrozara sin piedad alguna uno de esos sujetos estaba demasiado cerca de el cuando sus ojos se abrieron como patos y la sangre estallo por todos lados al tiempo que su cabeza salía volando por el aire, los rostros de todos reflejaron en shock total cuando el rubio decapito a su compañero con una facilidad tremenda mientras que en su mano derecha y extendida en el aire yacía su espada, lucia una hoja gris muy oscura de filo brillante y peligroso con aquellos kanjis escritos en ella aunque el rubio le miraba con una gran duda –(porque pude desenfundarla sin tener que hacer la liberación)- se preguntaba el rubio mientras miraba la hoja y la sopesaba ciertamente era mas pesada y gruesa que antes inclusive era mas ancha y larga como si fuese una espada completamente diferente de su arma tradicional –malnacido- y se lanzaron contra el mientras que el rubio con calma empuñada la espada invertida, sujeto el mango a un lado de su cuerpo con la hoja colocada contra su espalda y soltó el poderoso corte, la energía negra salió despedida de la espada sin que el rubio tuviera que decir nada y los tipos acabaron muertos en un baño de sangre bastante espeluznante mientras una sonrisa algo malévola aparecía en el rostro del rubio que solo negaba a lo que paso –aquí paso algo muy malo- se decía a si mismo el rubio mientras miraba su espada antes de mirara a la figura inconsciente frente a el en el suelo sin saber en realidad que hacer después de todo el no esperaba que algo así fuera a pasar en ese momento  
>-ya se quien me puede ayudar con esto- y sin decirse mas el rubio trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras el cielo se ennegrecía y de las nubes descendía la reptiliana figura inmensa y alargada<br>-**eres tu Naruto… tu presencia se siente rara y que diablos paso aquí el apocalipsis- **preguntaba el consternado dragón al tiempo que el rubio negaba a sus palabras aunque viéndolo bien cualquiera pensaría eso al admirar al destrucción**  
><strong>-no fue eso Kanon mas bien fue una lucha a muerte pero eso no es lo importante- y sin dar mas rodeos el rubio le detallo al mencionado animal lo ocurrido con su espada, su renacer al mezclarla con su otro yo y claro el como fue que terminaron ahí en ese mismo momento  
>-<strong>no tengo idea de que ha pasado Naruto pero de seguro Taiyo puede ilustrarnos anda sube que no tenemos tiempo que perder- <strong>y el rubio cargo con suavidad a la renacida mujer mientras subía al dragón que emprendía el vuelo en busca del consejo de aquella águila sagrada

* * *

><p>Y se termino el capitulo que espero les gustara porque como vimos la resurrección de kurayami ha acarreado muchas consecuencias y algunas de ellas serán algo que pocos o nadie esperaba, también dimos un pequeño vistazo a los malos que siguen con lo suyo aunque lo que esconden en aquella bóveda mas curiosidad me da ahora y claro vimos también a nuestras queridas deidades donde el sol y la luna como buenas hermanas se andan molestando una a la otra y e dios de la muerte sonríe mientras nuestra diosa del destino nos explica al fin el porque del titulo de este fic<br>_asi que por eso se llama asi (el autor asiente)  
>yo no esperaba eso (mira al autor con duda)<br>si que te tardaste en explicar el titulo eh (el autor sonríe)  
>aunque le viene a la perfección (las 4 asienten a eso) <em>  
>bueno ese titulo me gusto por eso lo elegí y en lo personal creo que le va mas que bien al fic.<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que les parece de nombre para nuestra renacida chica Yamiko


	232. C229:¿Que soy?

Hola lectores de este fic que francamente no tenia la expectativa de que alcanzara tantos capítulos pero que se le hará cuando las ideas no dejan de llegar y tienes que plasmarlas o no te dejan en paz nunca, ahora bien como vimos ayer Kurayami fue reformada y ahora toca averiguar que pasara con ella pero antes los reviews

**LeNashSkoll: **que bueno que el cap te gusto y espera que a lo mejor aqui vienen indicios de alguna gran batalla a futuro  
><strong>Dercein: <strong>la verdad me gusto el nombre por eso lo sugeri  
><strong>alex:<strong>que bueno que te gustara la descripcion d ela espada en cuanto a tus dudas yo diria que no es nada de eso ya que esa forma demoniaca es por completo iracible y animal asi no tiene control ademas naruto no es un demonio es algo que nunca antes ha existido  
><strong>abelisaisanchez:<strong>ah bueno visto asi se entiende que te evocara las lagrimas en cuanto a lo d ehanzo ganas no me faltaron de que le diera un buen golpepor perder el cotrol de ese modo  
><strong>BUTY:<strong>no es que tenga abnecia no entiende sus recuerdos recuerda que son de dos peronas diferentes en cuanto al mezclarlas ya sabras porque tuve que hacerlo creeme  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>es alguien nuevo me inclino por el nombre Yamiko y lo de sanada si eso parece  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>es verdad o son humano demasiado podrosos o de verdad no tienen nda que hacer y se les pego la humanidad y creeme que se desvanecieran no significa que no valla a existir algun inner en la renacida mujer con la voz de una de ellas eh  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>sip naruto es algo por completo nuevo y sabes creo que esta chica es mayormente naruko por eso lo del cabello principalmente rubio por lo que en teoria deberia ser virgen jeje interesnate cuando se entere de ellos ya que piensa que abusaron de ella antes  
><strong>Shijji Ikari111: <strong>que bueno que te gustara

bien con esto respondido podemos pasara a avaeriguar que sera de la espadita y claro saber que están tramando los malos que algo es seguro están muy calmados pese a que Sanada perdio**  
><strong>_yo creo que era un simple peón (el autor le mira incrédulo)  
>si un peón que desbastaba aldeas enteras (el autor asiente a eso)<br>quizá piensen usar el edo tensen en el (las 4 piensan en eso)  
>o a lo mejor en verdad no les importa en lomas minino (las4miran al autor) <em>  
>en realidad yo se el porque actúan así pero no se los diré, mejor lean el capitulo<p>

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 229: ¿Que soy?<strong>

Sarutobi Hiruzen estaba bastante concentrado en su oficina y con algo de intriga en ese momento, desde hacia un buen tiempo que estaba por todos los medios tratando de usar su bola de cristal para ver aquella batalla del rubio, claro estaba seguro de que no podría ver nada pero en este mismo momento solo le importaba sentir el chakra de Naruto para estar seguro de que estaba con bien, después de todo semejante poder maligno que inundo las naciones elementales le gritaba que cosas muy malas estaban ocurriendo en aquel sitio distante y por eso mismo estaba concentrándose con fuerza en su esfera de cristal que brillaba ante la inmensa cantidad de chakra vertida en ella para lograr la visión de esa tremenda batalla pero aun así no lograba vislumbrar nada ni la mas remota señal de vida y la verdad eso le intrigaba y mucho, estaba seguro de que Naruto estaría con bien quizá herido y sangrante pero aun así con vida y por eso mismo se esforzaba en sentir al menos una pizca de su presencia pero no alcanzaba a sentir nada ni a ver nada básicamente estaba a ciegas en cuanto a lo que trataba de lograr  
>-ya pudiste sentir algo Sarutobi_kun- pregunto Koharu sentada en aquel sillón a un lado del sandaime mientras miraba a su pequeño jugar en e suelo con uno rompecabezas<br>-no, por mas que me esfuerzo no logro ver ni sentir nada- las palabras de Sarutobi reflejaban cierta molestia al saberse imposibilitado de enterarse de aquella situación en ese momento  
>-bueno ten confianza en Naruto de seguro que esta bien después de todo ya ha enfrentado enemigos que se suponían mucho mas poderosos que el- hablo aquella mujer mientras veía a su pequeño con el mencionado rompecabezas colocando la cabeza del Shodaime en el cuerpo de Madara, si los rompecabezas de la fundación de Konoha se vendían bien.<br>-si pero ese poder que sentimos no me da confianza por eso quería estar seguro de que estaba bien- Koharu no lo dijo ni Sarutobi lo admitiría pero ese poder tan maligno y perverso por un breve instante se les figuro tanto a la presencia de Naruto y eso era en verdad lo que les preocupaba en ese momento.

Por otro lado la situación en la casa Ishura era muy calmada y serena, a decir verdad nadie tenia rostros de preocupación ni de miedo mas bien sentían una extraña paz y serenidad que pocas por no decir nunca antes se había sentido en esa casa y ciertamente era algo que a cierta mujer de cabellos verde y rojos le resultaba muy intrigante después de todo ella no tenia aquella marca en su cuello, marca que secretamente comenzaba a generar algo de envidia en ella después de todo con eso ellas siempre sentían las emociones intensas en Naruto y tenían una conexión tangible todo el tiempo, -y bien chicas porque esos rostros tan calmados y tranquilos pensaba que estarían histéricas con todo lo que pasaba- dijo una curiosa Mai mientras las mencionadas mujeres guardaban silencio ni ellas mismas entendían el porque de eso solo sabían que algo les indicaba que todo en aquel enfrentamiento había salido bien y que pronto el rubio habría de regresar a ellas aunque ciertamente no sabían el como explicar o que les estaba pasando en ese momento, -**creo que se que es…la marca es la clave, nos esta transmitiendo la calma de Naruto_kun**- recito Hitomi con una sonrisa calmada en su cara mientras todas lo pensaban, en otras ocasiones habían sentido las emociones negativas o la preocupación de Naruto entonces el sentir en este momento su paz debería ser muy posible y eso solo indicaba una cosa  
>-siii sabia que el iba a ganar!- dijo una alegre y saltarina Tayuya mientras todo mundo le miraba festejando la victoria del rubio<br>-valla con que es por esas marcas … puedo saber como consigo una?- pregunto la kunoichi de los abanicos mientras que las chicas le miraban y la verdad ninguna le decía ya que francamente ni cuenta se dieron cuando fueron marcadas a excepción claro de Natsumi  
>-<strong>la conseguirás cuando Naruto_kun y tu pasen toda la noche juntos y no puedas dejar de gritar que o amas mientras te da la cojida de tu vida<strong>- hablo una sonriente y casi babeante Shineko generando una gota en la nuca de la chicas mas conservadoras ella siempre se ponía de ese modo cuando hablaba de eso  
>-comprendo jejejeje entonces es tiempo de que Naruto_kun pase la noche de vida junto a mi jejejejeje- se reia al tiempo que ocultaba esa sonrisa detrás de su abanico y claro el como lo dijo no le cayo muy en gracia a algunas de ellas<br>-oye abaniquitos porque hablas de ese modo después de todo si alguna merece premiarlo debería ser una de nosotras- le rebatió Mei de pie mirándole fijamente al tiempo que la knoichi de singulares ropas le miraba de pies a cabeza  
>-oye el merece variedad de seguro después de una pelirroja desabrida como tu merece el mejor manjar y esa soy yo jejejeje- la mujer de ojos verdes tuvo un ligero tic en una de sus cejas al tiempo que estallaba nunca nadie le diría desabrida y se quedaría impune por su lado Mito solo negaba a las palabras de Mai la conocía bien y sabía que ella deseaba tener una relación de amistadrivalidad como la de Pakura y Shigure y pensándolo bien donde andaría la khoichi incendiaria.

En medio de la campiña le mencionada mujer estaba acampado como siempre sola y su alma , a su alrededor una banda de matones de mala muerte yacían muertos y desperdigados por todos lados al tiempo que ella miraba como su jugosa comida se cocinaba y claro seria toda para ella gracias a que ahora no podían devorarle –espero que esa ex princesa llegue a salvo a su destino- murmuro la mujer resucitada al recordar como fue que acabo en esa escaramuza; estaba mas que fastidiada por el hecho de que su supuesto jefe convoco a sus fuerzas de regreso a su guarida olvidándose por completo de ella eso significaba que lo mas seguro era que no le importaba su destino y por eso mismo Pakura decidió que si ella no le importaba a el entonces el no le importaría a ella y por eso mismo se dedico a vagar en busca de algo que hacer y de encontrar un propósito a su vida ahora que se sentía libre y sin ninguna atadura hacia aquel ser maligno y perverso que deseaba usarle como mero peón, fue por eso mismo que vagaba por los bosques cuando los ecos de la batalla resonaron en la distancia mientras que ella se aproximaba a la zona donde vislumbro una situación nada favorable, una pequeña caravana avanzaba por el bosque con unos cuantos espadachines en su experiencia profesional diría que se trataban de samuráis que rodeaban una carreta donde una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules yacía escondida, al parecer los matones deseaban secuestrar a la chica y pedir rescate ya que se suponía era una feudal, cosa muy poco probable en opinión de Pakura ya que cual feudal que se respete viajaría con tan pequeña escolta por eso mismo vio todo el show hasta que los espadachines fueron acorralados y entonces intervino cuando esos tipos comenzaron a jalonear a la mujer, si algo detestaba era esa clase de hombres que abusaban de las mujeres y por eso mismo se lanzo contra ellos como una tormenta repentina y mortal, los hizo volar en pedazos uno a la vez mandándolos directo al infierno al tiempo que los agresores se centraban en ella y si se lanzaban sin saber la gran diferencia de poder, si bien la superaban en numero contra sus pequeñas esferas asesinas eso no servía de mucho, en menos de 10 minutos solo quedaba uno de aquellos sujetos y tenia a la pelinegra bien sujeta con un cuchillo en el cuello –si te mueves se muere maldita!- decía el hombre empuñando el arma afilada contra el cuello de la mujer que trataba de zafarse de su captor que solo la apretaba contra si y para tener un mejor agarre apretó uno de sus pechos, una cosa que un hombre nunca debería olvidar por mas malvado y perverso que sea es que nunca de los nuncas se manosea a una mujer a la que no le gustas menos su ella tiene libre acceso a tu entrepierna.

–aaaaahhhh maldito pervertido- y soltó el pisotón con fuerza aplastando el pie de sujeto que la soltó ante el dolor solo para verla darse la vuelta y soltar una patada que ya desearía cualquier jugador profesional de ese deporte que comenzaba a volverse popular en el país del trigo, como lo llamaban… a si futbol, -AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH- el tipo soltó el arma y se desplomo al suelo con sus manos sujetándose su herida entrepierna al tiempo que la indignada mujer se alejaba del herido tipo mientras que Pakura solo sonreía al tiempo que se aproximaba a su futura victima –no sabes como detesto a los tipos como tu- y sin decirle mas le golpeo con fuerza con uno de sus jutsus de corta distancia mandándolo directo a donde estaban ya sus compañeros, Pakura recibió las gracias de la mujer y sus escoltas que se suponían se dirigían al futuro nuevo hogar de la mujer de nombre Kyuki, al final resulto que si era una feudal solo que de su país ya no quedaba nada y por eso mismo estaba en camino a solicitar asilo permanente en un aldea en la dirección en la que avanzaba por eso mismo era que viajaba con esa escolta tan reducida y también era por eso que le ofreció viajar con ella como su acompañante para solicitar juntas asilo en dicho sitio, la kunoichi lo desestimo de inmediato después de todo ella aun quería ver un poco mas el mundo antes de decidir si se uniría a alguna aldea, volvería a su hogar cosa que en verdad no creía posible o si se decidiría a trabajar como mercenaria cual fuera su decisión aun tenia tiempo antes de llegar a tomarla, por eso mismo Pakura estaba ahora sola rodeada de sus victimas mientras esperaba a que el sabroso guisado estuviera al fin cocinado y listo para comerse  
>-ya volví jefe no hay nada… que diablos paso aquí!- dijo uno de aquellos sujetos apareciendo por e bosque solo para toparse con toda esa muerte en su campamento base<br>-oh genial parece que aun me queda uno - se quejaba la kunoichi mientras que aquel hombre le miraba molesto

-tu maldita tu fuiste quien hizo esto… voy a matarte!- y se lanzo contra Pakura quien con cierta facilidad se quito de su camino dejándole pasar de largo al tiempo que el sujeto mientras que ella solo lo miraba con cierto fastidio –mira estoy con algo de hambre asique dejare que te vallas con vida anda largo- le dijo la mujer con calma mientras le hacia señas de que se fuera con la mano al tiempo que el sujeto solo le miraba con ojos bastante molestos -shu shu vallase a su casa shu- recitaba Pakura mientras que el sujeto solo se enfurecía aun mas que antes, trazo sellos a toda velocidad lanzando un gran dragón de piedra que se alzo del suelo con fuerza y violencia sobre Pakura al tiempo que ella misma solo sonreía al verlo llegar de golpe, la sujeto con sus quijadas aplastándola contra el suelo al tiempo que aquel hombre le miraba con una mueca de molestia, la tierra se removió con fuerza mientras en el suelo aparecían los restos de un tronco triturado al tiempo que el hombre solo le miraba con mucho enojo –maldita perra cuando te reemplazaste!- grito al aire al tiempo que Pakura aparecía sobre uno de los arboles y le miraba con molestia, la verdad ese tipo no era la gran cosa y la verdad tenia mejores cosas que hacer que estar jugando con el –sabes mi comida se va a enfriar perdona que no juegue mas contigo si- y sin decirle mas una gran bola de fuego incendiaria se lanzo contra el a todo poder, no pudo reaccionar al verse pasmado por tan poderoso ataque se le golpeo con fuerza sumiéndolo en un estallido violento que le envolvió en fuego asesino reduciéndole a meramente cenizas, Pakura aterrizo en el suelo mirando el sitio donde aquel hombre había perdido su vida antes de sonreír –bien hora de comer- se dio la vuelta mas que lista para probar bocado cuando algo le incito a voltear al cielo en realidad no supo el porque lo hizo solamente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo y se quedo en shock con eso que pareció ver entre las nubes –en definitiva necesito comer ya estoy empezando a alucinar… casi podría jurar que vi un dragón- negaba a esas palabras mientras avanzaba hacia su humeante comida sin saber que de hecho si lo había visto.

En el firmamento volando entre las nubes Naruto estaba bastante sereno la verdad disfrutaba mucho de esos momentos y por ello era que estaba flotando en el aire tan cómodo mientras su renacida espada yacía aun inconsciente entre sus brazos al tiempo que Kanon aceleraba el vuelo la verdad Naruto siempre se pregunto como un animal tan grande y sin alas podía volar inclusive mas rápido que un fénix pero bueno no quería preguntárselo al mencionado animal no se fuera a molestar y lo obligara a caminar de nuevo por ese infernal desierto que tano detesto en su momento aunque algo le decía que en realidad no le iba a resultar tan difícil ahora y no tenia idea del porque, cerro sus ojos dejando que el viento le envolviera con suavidad mientras de nuevo se materializaba en su espacio interno y le inspeccionaba a conciencia, era tan semejante y a la vez diferente al de antes, no sabia el porque pero ahora ya no sentía a nadie mas que el ene se sitio al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la mencionada estatua de lobo que yacía sin vida y con una gran sensación de poder en su interior –casi parece un simple contenedor- balbuceo el ninja rubio mientras caminaba alrededor de la mencionada estatua, por donde le viera era sin duda un simple ornamento de piedra que decoraba su paisaje mental, le miro de pies a cabeza inclusive la toco sin sentir o notar señal alguna de vida si en definitiva esa cosa estaba bien muerta y no se iba a mover aunque algo le decía a Naruto que de entrar en contacto con su poder muchas cosas le podrían pasar mas porque el no lograba acceder a el, por alguna razón estaba como sellado y una idea apareció en su mente si los poderes regenerativos se generaban en esa cosa y no dejaba salir nada de el entonces el rubio ahora estaba en grandes líos ya que sin eso su cuerpo tardaría demasiado tiempo en sanar sus heridas y eso iba a complicarle demasiado en las inminentes batallas sin duda eso no era buena señal y esperaba estar equivocado con respecto a eso en este momento aunque ahora que estaba ahí y podía pensar bien las cosas una nueva duda azotaba su mente y no estaba seguro de que pensar, se sento a la salida de aquel templo en pose de meditación mientras rememoraba lo ocurrido al final de su batalla, el como evadió a Sanada y el como le lanzo su lanza eléctrica que si estaba seguro de que le dio de lleno en la espalda y lo hizo volar por el aire hasta estallar con fuerza pero era justo ahí donde le estaba entrando la duda  
>-no entiendo… si es u jutsu muy poderoso pero no debería haberlo borrado de la tierra hasta el shi no genshi deja un cadáver medio destrozado pero lo deja entonces como diablos no quedo nada de Sanada- se preguntaba el rubio esperando que en efecto del hombre solo hubiese quedado el polvo.<p>

En la oscura y siempre sombría guarida de Akatsuki entre los gemidos de gozo de las quebradas mujeres que ahora mismo eran poseídas en cuanta forma y método fuese posible por aquellos tengus un hombre enmascarado avanzaba con calma ignorando aquellos gemidos de placer, caminaba con calma tras salir del laboratorio del sanin de las serpientes quien estaba mas que feliz por su pequeña mejora aquella cosa multielemental había sido al fin perfeccionada con las muestras de sangre de Naruto que los clones recuperaron y ahora mismo miraba con orgullo como la gema de su pecho se desvanecía por completo siendo reemplazada por musculo al tiempo que los 5 elementos se manifestaban en su cuerpo con piernas duras casi como de roca, electricidad corriendo por sus brazos hacia sus puños en llamas, con látigos de agua emergiendo de su espalda y con un torso blancoso que casi parecía disiparse en el aire si esa criatura había sido perfeccionada pero en realidad lo que tenia de mejor animo al perverso hombre era su otro proyecto, la cúpula estaba oscurecida y de un aspecto semejante a alguna materia en descomposición, al fin las sustancias nutritivas de su tuvo de almacenado estaban maduras y eran absorbidas a paso lento por su creación, estaba terminado y pronto vería la luz del sol con vida y poder en sus ojos y la verdad su pequeña idea de incorporarle retos del chakra de Juubi a su sistema si que funciono ya que gracias a eso su poder seria infinitamente mayor al que el pronosticaba al principio y que dada la batalla que Naruto libro supo era inferior al del rubio original pero en este momento eso no le importaba solo le interesaba ver a su creación al fin lista y dispuesta ya que si todo salía como quería el se convertiría en su nuevo cuerpo y si eso llegaba a pasar entonces los días de Sarutobi estarían mas que contados.

El enmascarado avanzo con calma por los pasillos sombríos y callados hasta que paso junto al salón de juegos… en realidad nunca tuvieron un sitio así pero con tal de mantener a Hiroshi callado y sin hacer bromas absurdas autorizo la fabricación del mismo y ahora mismo la infame bestia marina jugaba billar con el siempre azulado hombre tiburón o Kisame como mejor les gustase llamarlo –no puede ser como diablos me volviste a ganar pescado dientón- se quejaba el sujeto al tiempo que Kisame sonreía victorioso quizá en dominio del agua no alcanzaría el nivel de ese tipo pero si de jugar billar se trataba la cosa era muy diferente y acaba a de quedar bien demostrado –oye por algo soy el campeón de Kiri jajajajaja- se reía con estridencia el hombre de dientes acerrados al tiempo que Hiroshi le miraba mas que molesto mientras una sonrisa no muy grande aunque si bastante perversa adornaba su rostro –dirás eras el campeón de Kiri… porque Kiri ya no existe jejejejeje- su risa sonaba mas que malévola al tiempo que Kisame solo le miraba con algo de nerviosismo ese sujeto si que podía ser espeluznante cuando se lo proponía y se reía de ese modo pero considerando su fama de demente hundidor de islas eso era bastante comprensible, Madara les ignoro mientras seguía su camino hasta el salón de su amo y con calma su energía oscura brillaba abriendo la bóveda secreta donde el enmascarado entraba solo para aproximarse a la cama donde el magullado y medio muerto cuerpo yacía sumido en un mar de de olor  
>-…- no podía hablar por la mascara de oxigeno y su quijada rota pero sus ojos furiosos era todo lo que necesitaba para expresar su molestia en ese momento<br>-mejor descansa que estas drogas de Orochimaru ayudaran a que sanes mas aprisa, debiste matarlo cuando tenias ventaja en lugar de jugar tanto con el – le reprendió el hombre de la mascara al tiempo que el a cambio solo le regresaba ojos bastante molestos  
>-<strong>Madara tiene razón ahora el es mucho mas fuerte que tu y dudo que aun matando kages lo iguales pero no te apures ya encontraremos otro modo de nivelar las cosas y darte una revancha<strong>- la voz del cristal sonaba bastante perversa y burlista al tiempo que brillaba y su poder iluminaba el sitio donde un vendado por completo, herido, cortado sangrante y magullado hombre de un corte a lo largo de su cara yacía atado a la camilla conectado a infinidad de maquinas que le monitoreaban todo el tiempo  
>-el sello que te puse en el pecho fue lo que te salvo la vida, de no haberlo usado para traerte el estallido te habría freído aunque aun así la espalda si te la partió en dos y me sorprende que no te hayas quedado paralizado- recito el hombre enmascarado mientras que el sujeto le miraba fijamente con ojos mas que furiosos y vengativos<br>-**es cierto tienes demasiada suerte por ahora descansa y recupérate para que puedas volver a luchar…Sanada**- y el cristal cerro el recinto mientras que el hombre enmascarado salía de ahí dejando al sujeto en su cama atado y en ese sitio oscuro y lúgubre iluminado solo por extraños hongos gigantes bioluminicentes  
>-(lo juro, cuando me recupere me las pagaras todas Naruto)- pensaba el vengativo y furioso asesino de la isla del buitre que en efecto se había salvado en el ultimo segundo por el sello de kamui que el enmascarado le obligo a aceptar en el pecho y que evito que volara en pedazos.<p>

De regreso con el Ishura este y el enorme dragón aterrizaban en el siempre hermoso y solitario valle prohibido donde el templo de Rikudo ya les esperaba, entraron en el tras disminuir su tamaño Kanon y avanzaron hasta el ultimo salón siempre el rubio con aquella hermosa mujer en sus brazos, era bastante raro ya que ahora que la tocaba podía sentir su poder que si era bastante alto seguramente mas alto que el de la misma Mito y de seguro rivalizaba con el de Azula pero lo mas curioso era que se sentía casi como…chakra, cosa que se suponía debería ser imposible al ser ella un arma de tipo espiritual que carecía de ese poder aunque considerando que estaba usando un cuerpo si generado a partir de un clon pero un cuerpo a fin de cuentas eso podría aclarar el porque el rubio sentía eso aunque aun así necesitaba el consejo del viejo y sabio animal de plumas doradas –_hola de nuevo Kanon_- saludo el águila apareciendo en un brillo hermoso y poderoso mientras se posaba en una especie de percha solo para el seguramente Rikudo pasaba mucho tiempo con el desprendido de su ser si no porque tener eso ahí y claro eso indicaba la gran amistad que unió al ave con el mencionado hombre que ahora mismo estaba mirando fijamente al dragón –_oye Kanon a quien trajiste esta vez al templo_- pregunto con cierta duda mientras que el rubio parpadeaba acercándose un poco mas al ave que ahora fuera de las sombras le miraba fijamente de pies a cabeza mientras procesaba lo que ocurría en ese momento a ver al rubio de pies a cabeza mientras este solo saludaba con calma –Hola Taiyo como te va?- pregunto con una sonrisa un poco forzada gracias a la revisión de la que estaba siendo objeto por el ave que simplemente no dejaba de recorrerlo de pies a cabeza mientras que miraba al rubio, se detuvo en su cara fijándose en sus ojos de pupila singular al tiempo que habría el pico con algo de duda –_eres tu Naruto… que diablos te paso porque tu energía espiritual se siente tan distinta_- pregunto la confundida ave antigua al tiempo que el rubio solo parpadeaba en realidad el no tenia idea de que estaba hablando el  
>-<strong>tu también lo notaste eh Taiyo, no solo su espíritu se siente diferente, su chakra es algo extraño es decir aun se siente como si fuera el de el pero es extraño hay algo en el que lo hace muy raro<strong>- hablo el enorme dragón reducido mientras que el ave le miraba fijamente al escuchar sus palabras  
>-<em>es verdad se que es el es decir es su presencia pero se siente tan raro casi como si fuera una persona nueva hecha a base del viejo Naruto<em>- hablo el animal de plumas dorada s mientras que el reptil asentía a sus palabras  
>-<strong>cierto, es como si hubiera renacido y no tengo idea del porque aunque aun esta rodeado de mujeres jejejeje<strong>- el reptil esbozo una sonrisa mientras que el rubio alzaba una de sus cejas ante esas palabras  
>-<em>oh entonces si que es Naruto solo el se la vivirá conquistando mujeres todo el tiempo jajajajaja<em>- los dos animales comenzaron a reír con fuerza mientras que el rubio solo cerraba los ojos antes de estallar  
>-¡dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera!- grito con fuerza haciéndoles callar en el acto si el rubio no estaba de muy buen humor que dijéramos<p>

Tomaron asiento en el salón principal donde el rubio les relato con calma su pequeña y discreta batalla contra Sanada cabe recalcar que cuando el rubio les dijo de las dimensiones de la misma los dos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras que el ave sintió una leve familiaridad por las dimensiones de la devastación que le recordó a cierta loba de 10 colas que encaro a su viejo portador si fue una gran lucha y al parecer la de Naruto también y cuando les comento de la curiosa habilidad de Sanada el ave se quedo callada antes de murmurar _–kaze no tamashi (viento del alma), creí que esa línea de sangre se había extinto cuando Juubi apareció destrozando la aldea del espíritu pero por lo visto aun existía aunque nunca supe que pudiera herir a un arma como Kurayami_- dijo el ave de plumas doradas que le aclaro al rubio las capacidades de dicha línea de sangre que al parecer dotaba su portador de la capacidad de destrozar el alma de su oponente dejando el cuerpo como un cascaron vacio que moría a los minutos después del ataque mientras que gran parte de su poder pasaba al usuario de dicho ataque, sin mencionar claro que dotaba al usuario de una afinidad brutal al viento y un chakra que se expandía con gran facilidad, sin duda esa línea de sangre le iba mas que bien a Sanada inclusive algunos de sus usuarios necesitaban sellos supresores de poder para que sus cuerpos se habituaran a las cargas de chakra masivas y lograran manejarlo bien ya que de otro modo explotarían como inmensas bombas de chakra, la sola idea de que a Sanada le hubiera pasado eso le causo un escalofrió al rubio sin duda a algo así no habría sobrevivido ni de chiste y ahí solo habría quedado el enorme agujero en el suelo.  
>-<em>bien por lo que dices Naruto fusionaste tu otro ser interno con Kurayami para salvarla a ella y a lo que quedaba de su esencia<em>- pregunto el ave mientras que el rubio asentía relatándole el como ella trato de matarlo antes de intentar seducirle  
>-<strong>eso tiene sentido, ella no es Kurayami ni Naruko es una mezcla de ambas y por eso mismo sus recuerdos están desordenados es posible que aunque recuerde todo nunca los termine de acepar mas que como visiones de una vida pasada<strong>- el rubio se deprimió un poco ante las palabras de Kanon al parecer había perdido al fin a su espada  
>-<em>no te deprimas Naruto, por lo que dices su vinculo emocional aun existe quizá no es del todo Kurayami pero ella aun vive y esta fundida en ella es posible que puedan estar aun juntos aunque de un modo mas… practico<em>- entonces el ave dorada voló un poco y comenzó a revisar a la mujer inconsciente.

Sus ojos no tardaron en abrirse como platos mientras la revisaba con calma antes de girarse al rubio y hablar de manera simple y tajante –_ella es una especie de humana, no se como pero ya no es un arma espiritual, creo que la sobrecarga de poder y el clon se mezclaron y la doto de un cuerpo nuevo pero si ese es el caso me temo que parte de tu poder se perdió Naruto_- dijo el ave con cierto asombro mientras que el Ishura procesaba las palabras al parecer ella nunca mas iba a regresar a estar en su interior pero una sonrisa no tardo en aparecer en su rostro, Kurayami siempre quiso darle un hijo pero siendo lo que era eso era imposible sin mencionar que Naruko nunca pudo intimar con el debido a los efectos secundarios, ahora que eran un ser nuevo y separado sin duda sus sueños podría realizarse y quizá eso no seria tan malo aunque eso de que había perdido su poder era todo un error y se lo hizo saber –bueno Taiyo aun tengo la espada- y alzándola la desenfundo con calma revelando el nuevo aspecto de su arma mientras que el ave le miraba fijamente a todas luces parecía una espada vil y corriente aunque al tocarla se podía sentir el poder fluir por ella con fuerza casi como si fuese una especie de contenedor y eso sin duda era algo imposible, entonces se le ocurrió la idea de que la liberase, nada ocurrió con aquellas palabras y eso solo aumento mas la curiosidad de todos los presentes antes de que el ave posara una de sus patas en el rubio, su cuerpo se inundo de una sensación única y espeluznante de poder y violencia, una agresión inconcebible y también un amor inmenso, unos deseos de proteger a sus seres amados de verdad asombrosos e intensos y un deseo de luchar que en su vida creyó capaz de sentir; separo su pata del rubio y le miro fijamente antes de hablar con cala mientras miraba sus ojos y le pedía que manifestara algo de su chakra, el rubio obedeció sin dudar reuniendo algo de chakra hasta volverle visible en su palma izquierda que de pronto estaba rodeada de un aura morada brillante y poderosa  
>-<strong>que diablos… ningún ser humano posee chakra de ese color ni de esa densidad<strong>- hablo el dragón mientras miraba la mano del rubio confundido  
>-<em>eso es porque Naruto solo es humano en apariencia…Kanon creo que el dejo de ser un simple ninja<em>- la preocupación se sentía en las palabras del ave al tiempo que el rubio apretaba su puño frente a su rostro procesando las palabras de ellos  
>-si lo que dicen es correcto entonces…que diablos soy?- el rubio les miro con preocupación no tenia idea de que le pasaba y ahora mismo el temor inundaba su ser después de todo finalmente lo que le gritaron de pequeño al fin era realidad… no era mas un ser humano<p>

* * *

><p>Y si el capitulo se ha terminado y es tiempo de que me digan que les pareció, como vimos Sarutobi esta preocupado las chicas ya están mas tranquilas y parece que Mai ya encontró su rival mas cercana en Mei interesante no creen?, Pakura ya decidió dejar a los malos y no sabe que hacer mientras que Koyuki reaparece y creo que todos sabemos a donde va y el rubio llego al templo de rikudo y se ha llevado una gran sorpresa ya que su ex espada ahora se ha separado de el en un ser completamente diferente mientras que su chakra ha cambiado por completo y parece que el rubio ha dejado su humanidad muy atrás y si leyeron bien…el sigue con vida<br>_que acaso no se muere con nada (mira al autor indignada)  
>es mas difícil de matar que una cucaracha (el autor asiente)<br>esto suena a enorme revancha (el autor de nuevo asiente)  
>dudo que ahora se tan paciente para mi que Konoha va a desaparecer muy pronto (mira al autor que no le responde) <em>  
>eso yo no lo se… aun jejeje<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que creen que deberia ser naruto es decir como lo nombro porque no es humano, hollow ni demonio


	233. C230:Horda de destrucción

Hola gente, como les va espero que bien y si están leyendo esto es porque en efecto el nuevo capitulo ha llegado y creo que les gustara mas porque en el se nos revelara un pequeño secretito de alguien no les diré de quien para no arruinar la sorpresa, mejor paso a los reviews

**LeNashSkoll: **bueno si siempre se salvan pero recuerda que no eres un buen ninja si no puedes escaparte en el utimosegundo sino preguntale a Zabuza cuando kakashi lo tenia acorralado, a orochimaru que ni muerto se queda ya ves que regreso en el manga o a tobi quien se desvanece cuando se le pega la gana,con rspecto a las batallas no se cual llegue primero y los partos oye dales tiempo seraun fic pero tienen que pasar los nueve meses no?  
><strong>alex:<strong> pues si lo hago sigue vivo y si naruto es algo por completo nuevo justo como el shinigami queria y es verdad su corazonsigue siendo el mismo y si tecnicamente puede tener sexo con quien quiera no tiene sangre que lo relacione con nada ni nadie en el mundo ventajas de ser el unico en su clase creo  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>si sanada es duro de roer y la verdad no se si este a su altra habra que esperar el momento de la lucha no crees  
><strong>BUTY:<strong>si para eso su resistencia sera aun mayor y en cuanto a lo del shinkai y el bankai tecnicamente ya no los tiene al menos no los originales  
><strong>abelisaisachez:<strong>vere la sere gracias por la sugerencia y si esa actitud la verdad era encantadora y quiza alore mas cuando se acerce de nuevo a naruto  
><strong>The mercenary with the black wings:<strong>no suena tan mal  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>pues parece que tiene ingerto de uno verdad, lo de los malos es cierto que cara iran a poner cuando se topen con el nuevo naruto y sobre lo de los Noah me agrada la idea

y con los reviews respondidos es tiempo de ue pasemos al capitulo que apuesto les da curiosidad con eso que dije mas arriva jejeje  
><em>me pregunto que revelaras en este cap (el autor sonríe)<br>la curiosidad me mata (mira la pantalla con atención)  
>ya quiero leerlo (acomodándose junto a las otras dos)<br>de seguro será algo inesperado verdad (el autor asiente) _  
>bueno que disfruten la lectura<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

saldo al capitulo 230:mas de 1 millos 318 mil palabras, 75 alertas, 123 favoritos y 1442 reviews...cuan feliz me hace eso

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 230: horda de destrucción<strong>

Confusión, esa era la palabra que mejor definía a Naruto en ese momento y la verdad se quedaba bastante corta para lo que le inundaba, la verdad no tenia realmente idea de que pensar sobre su situación actual nunca pensó que el usar todo su poder o que el perderse como se perdió fuera a acarrearle tales consecuencias y ahora estaba ahí, en ese templo de pie entre los dos poderosos eres que aun lo miraban con su puño cerrado mientras el meditaba en las palabras de los dos, Kanon y Taiyo estaban algo preocupados por casi 10 minutos el rubio no había dicho o hecho algo solo se quedo ahí de pie sin decir nada mientras su mente se perdía en divagaciones personales relacionadas con la pequeña revelación, por la mente del rubio desfilaban los recuerdos una y otra vez de su vida de sus estallidos de chakra y de cómo su poder al mezclarse de aquellas maneras tomaba tintes de ese color, al parecer el proceso que lo llevo a este estado no fue algo repentino sino mas bien algo que dio inicio hacia mucho tiempo seguramente desde que el nació y claro eso implicaba que el proceso fue lento y pausado, tanto que ni el rubio o la youko cuando estuvo dentro de el notaron lo que ocurría y la verdad eso le daba algo de miedo mas que nada por su pequeño estado de furia, no quería pensar que llegaría a ocurrir si el rubio se perdía de ese modo en la aldea y destrozaba todo como en la visión de Okko, no el solo pensar en que el mismo podría cegar las vidas que tanto apreciaba y amaba le resultaba algo por demás escalofriante y si eso no era bueno después de todo el rubio rara vez se asustaba no desde sus días de entrenamiento con el viejo y peculiar Hanzo  
>-ya no soy humano eh? Quien lo diría supongo que eso anula el contrato de invocación no Kanon- la mirada del rubio era calmada y serena al tiempo que el dragón poderoso solo le miraba fijamente a sus ojos<br>-**quizá no eres mas humano Naruto pero aun puedo ver en ti las virtudes que nosotros deseamos en nuestro invocador… por mi parte puedes conservarlo no te lo retiraremos**- hablo con una gran sonrisa el reptil flotante mientras que el rubio solo esbozaba una sonrisa su voto de confianza le influía muchos ánimos  
>-<em>bueno basta de tanta cosa, ya averiguaremos que te paso Rikudo tiene una buena biblioteca sobre demasiadas cosas pero antes… cámbiate esos harapos que ese es un lugar sagrado y pareces pordiosero<em>- el rubio se miro al escuchar las palabras del águila y si era verdad casi parecía un pordiosero andando por ahí con los restos de su ropa a medio destrozar.

En otro punto del mundo un cristal malévolo y perverso brillaba suavemente en la oscuridad mientras su poder emergía inundando su salón privado y sellado al tiempo que formaba n nexo mas que consiente con alguien mas oculto en su pequeño hogar submarino descansando a la espera de sus ordenes –(**escúchame mi fiel leviatán, asciende es tiempo de destruir las costas y que el mundo te vea, surge del mar y arrasa el país del colmillo que no quede nada de el**)- recito mentalmente el cristal mientras lejos de el en algún punto indeterminado del océano un figura de dimensiones colosales abría sus ojos al tiempo que se alzaba despacio, a su alrededor el agua se agitaba mientras una cúpula de la misma se desplazaba en una dirección bien definida, no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a las costas donde los aldeanos y pescadores hacían negocios como siempre, el país del colmillo en realidad nunca fue uno de los mas grandes o mas importantes pero aun así era un sitio pacifico lleno de personas que actualmente estaban bajo la jurisdicción de un consejo regente tras la lamentable muerte de su feudal a manos de aquel renegado que escapo de la prisión, en ese momento atendían asuntos civiles y políticos así como el proceso para elegir un nuevo feudal todo sin saber o siquiera sospechar lo que ya avanzaba hacia ellos, en el puerto a unos 50 kilómetros de la capital del país los pescadores estaban bastante extrañados con el singular fenómeno que estaba empezando a manifestarse en las aguas de sus costas  
>-oye has pescado algo?- preguntaba uno de tantos hombres mientras sacaba sus redes del agua solo para hallarlas vacías<br>-no nada es casi como si los peces se hubieran marchado- le respondió el otro pescador al tiempo que el la cuidad las personas miraban curiosas como las aves y demás animales corrían alejándose del mas a toda velocidad

De regreso al recinto de las deidades una seria Amateratsu miraba el siempre útil espejo acuoso admirando el mencionado poblado al tiempo que su hermana se posaba a su lado con una mirada bastante seria en su rostro al ver lo que ocurría en el mundo –**nesama… ¿Qué pasa?**- pregunto la hermosa diosa de la luna al tiempo que la señora del sol solo le miraba con preocupación al tiempo que señalaba el mar donde una sombra colosal se apreciaba con claridad –**va a emerger**- le dijo con calma mientras las imágenes en el espejo se aclaraban aun mas; en el mar los pescadores seguían bastante extrañados mientras por alguna razón el agua se agitaba con cierta ferocidad al tiempo que una zona del mismo océano comenzaba a inflarse como si algo enorme se estuviese alzando desde abajo del mismo -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto uno de aquellos pescadores cuando el agua estallo, todo salpico por todos lados al tiempo que el estallido de agua destrozaba sus barcos y la gigantesca cabeza emergía del mar, sus quijadas se abrieron engullendo una cantidad asombrosa de agua al tiempo que ellos gritaban mientras eran devorados por el liquido salado que iba a arara dentro de aquel ser poderoso y colosal, en el puerto los gritos no se hicieron esperar mientras que las personas apreciaban como aquel ser gigante aparecía surgiendo del mar con su cuerpo voluminoso y gigantesco, atrajo su cabeza hacia atrás antes de escupir con fuerza un torrente de agua que devoro antes , voló por el aire y golpeo con la fuerza de un geiser gigante el suelo, todas las casas y personas fueron aplastadas mientras el agua destruía todo y las patas del poderoso monstruo aparecían en las costas saliendo una a la vez mientras el suelo se sacudía bajo sus pasos poderosos y estruendosos  
>-es un monstruo!- grito uno de tantos viajeros que se aproximaba al puerto mientras que el ser les miraba con mucha atención<p>

Su boca brillo un segundo antes de que de a misma un pilar de fuego ardiente saliera disparado como si de un cañón se tratara golpeo el suelo con fuerza carbonizando todo a su paso mientras que el bosque ardía con fuerza y el suelo se sacudía ante el poderoso golpe del fuego, todo se estremecía bajo la presión del calor asfixiante que quemaba el suelo abriendo en el mismo una profunda zanja de roca fundida al tiempo que la desplazaba sobre el suelo devastando todo a su paso mientras las vidas de todo ser viviente eran destruidas al tiempo que la bestia hacia un arco gigante en el suelo antes de cerrar sus fauces, rugió agresivo mientras empezaba a avanzar a pasos fuertes y veloces escupiendo bolas gigantes de fuego explosivo que detonaban al golpear el piso con el poder de las mismas bijudamas, grandes domos de fuego devastaban todo a su paso mientras en la capital de aquel país todo mundo resentía los temblores de impacto ante cada pisada del leviatán que a la distancia se podía apreciar con claridad, la alarma no se hizo esperar y de inmediato los pocos ninjas de la niebla que sobrevivieron sin saber a la masacre de su aldea le miraban acercarse, se lanzaron a la ofensiva sin dudarlo cuando el poderoso ser apareció sobre la loma cercaba y su sombra gigante de muerte se dejo caer sobre la ciudad, las bolas de agua y dragones de tierra volaron contra el enorme demonio que simplemente los dejaba golpearle como su no fueran nada después de todo para el no eran mas que simples caricias, sus pinzas gigantes se abrieron peligrosas antes de clavarse en la tierra y desprender de la misma una roca gigante de mas de 100 toneladas de peso que lanzo con facilidad al cielo, el enorme monolito rodo por el piso despedazando todo a su paso mientras los civiles de la cuidad gritaban al ver la montaña rodar sobre una parte de la ciudad al tiempo que los ninjas de la niebla se esforzaban en tratar de contener a la bestia, de su espalda cuatro grandes líneas se abrieron despacio, mas de uno pensó que quizá lo habían herido hasta que esos gigantescos tentáculos como los de un calamar surgieron de las "heridas".

Los hizo correr por el suelo atrapando cuanto ser vivo pudo entre ellos los pocos ninjas contratados por la junta de gobierno y sin medir en tiempo los guio a su inmenso hocico donde los dejo caer antes de destrozarles y devorarlos con gran calma y felicidad, sus gritos resonaron solo una vez antes de que los tentáculos de la bestia se lanzaran contra la ciudad, estaban recubiertos de una rara sustancia pegajosa que a modo de pegamento adherían a los simples mortales a ellos antes de alzarlos en el aire y deslizaros entre sus fauces para devorarles con sumo placer mientras las personas gritaban, en poco tiempo la ciudad estaba casi desierta mientras que el enorme demonio le miraba con cierta decepción al parecer no tuvo suficientes bocadillos y sus ojos reflejaban mucho enojo en ese momento, su boca de nuevo brillo antes de dejar salir el pilar de fuego que golpeo la ciudad que tan pronto recibió el golpe se fundió bajo el calor asfixiante que seguía golpeando mientras el demonio cerraba la boca, todo quedo reducido a un foso profundo de roca fundida mientras lanzaba violentos rugidos al viento y escupía bolas mortales de fuego que estallaban por todos lados, prono empezaba a marchar de regreso al océano mientras que los bosques ardían con fuerza y el suelo se despedazaba dejando el rastro de su avance mortal por sobre el mundo, sin duda era un ser de alcances colosales aunque la pregunta de si era o no mas poderoso que Juubi aun estaba en discusión, avanzo despacio por el suelo hasta que llego a la costa ingresando despacio al mar mientras vislumbraba a la distancia una isla lejana, se trataba de una de tantas islas pequeñas que circundaban las costas de dicho país y con enojo y poder dejo salir su columna de fuego mortal, voló por sobre el mar evaporando toda el agua a su paso mientras se lanzaba contra aquella isla golpeándole con fuerza despedazándola al instante, las rocas se quemaron y fundieron quedando reducidas a solo una pequeña pierda quemada que emergía del océano al tiempo que el demonio mítico se giraba solo para repetir su ataque en tierra, una zanja gigante quedo dibujada en el suelo al tiempo que su llameante disparo avanzaba a todo poder hasta llegar a la fosa de lava que fue alguna vez la ciudad, le golpeo con fuerza estallando en una cúpula de fuego de niveles sobrenaturales, todo el suelo se sacudió con fuerza y en los pises cercanos el sismo colosal se dejo sentir con fuerza, todo se estremecía mientras vidrios se quebraban y los ninjas vigías de Konoha en la frontera jurarían ver ala distancia una silueta brillante semejante a una bola de fuego que ardía antes de reventar en una onda de calor que solo aumentaba la fuerza de aquel incendio voraz y asesino, el leviatán miro con atención su pequeña obra y con algo de alivio de su estrés por no devorar todo lo que deseaba regreso despacio al océano al tiempo que cierto par de diosas se quedaban mas que impactadas con lo que vieron  
>-<strong>esa cosa… hay que pararla no quiero pensar que pasara si se come a un biju nesama<strong>- dijo la asustada y asombrada Tsukuyomi al tiempo que la diosa del sol solo se estremecía si el llegaba a devorar un biju su poder se incrementaría y entonces…entonces seria imparable.

Regresando con Naruto en este momento estaba en la biblioteca de Rikudo tenia ya un buen rato leyendo sus cosas y no encontraba nada referente a lo que le había pasado y menos alguna mención de algo semejante a chakra morado brillante, por mas que buscaba solo encontraba referencias de antiguos demonios, luchas con ejércitos, líneas de sangre y demás cosas pero de lo que el era simplemente no hallaba nada al parecer el sabio de los seis caminos nunca conoció un ser como el –Rikudo nunca se topo con algo como yo eso quiere decir que o algo asi no ha existido o nunca escribió sobre ello- se dijo a si mismo el rubio que por primera vez en su vida no tenia nadie en su cabeza con quien consultar eso y la verdad se sentía bastante solo al pensar en eso pero lo mejor era mejor centrarse en las cosas que ya estaban frente a el, empezó a analizar todo por puntos, el primero era que nació siendo humano, el segundo fue que su chakra y alma se mezclaron con las de una biju, el tercero que entro en contacto con el dios de la muerte y por ultimo pero no menos importante estaba el hecho de tener a Naruko dentro de el, en realidad nunca supieron bien lo que ella era pero al parecer todo convergió en el para volverlo una especie de hibrido que la verdad nadie había visto antes y ciertamente en este momento el rubio no tenia idea de que pensar sobre su naturaleza en este momento y por eso mismo era que estaba tan confundido con respecto a lo que era en ese momento –_Naruto aquí te traigo algo de ropa por favor quítate esas garras_- hablo el águila dorada antes de salir de ahí dejando en propiedad del rubio las ropas que le consiguió en el recinto de Rikudo.

El rubio sonrió al ver esa ropa la verdad nunca pensó que se pondría algo de ese estilo, entonces fue que escucho el escándalo provenir del exterior del sitio, no lo sabia pero en ese mismo instante Kanon estaba de frente a un ser de grandes dimensiones muy semejante a el solo que de un color por completo negro y siniestro que le miraba con bastante molestia y enojo –**Saken… pensé que estabas pudiéndote en el makai como llegaste aquí**- hablo el gran dragón sagrado al ver al mencionado ser, algo que Naruto nunca supo de su clan era que en toda familia siempre hay alguien descarriado y en el caso del clan de los dragones ese era el, siempre estuvo celoso de Kanon y con el tiempo se empezó a separar de su clan hasta que un día devoro un poderoso demonio tengu en la búsqueda de asimilar su fuerza y desafiar al líder del clan, la verdad fue un combate muy nivelado que concluyo con un empate al tiempo que el invocador entraba en escena, con sus grandiosos ojos el poderoso hombre abrió una grieta entre el mundo y el makai arrojando al dragón traidor al mismo y claro lo sello esperando así nunca mas volverlo a ver pero ahora mismo el animal estaba aquí de frente a Kanon y mirándole con una sonrisa maligna y perversa  
>-<strong>la verdad no tengo idea de que paso, el muro que divide el makai de este mundo esta tan débil que encontré una grieta y vine por mi venganza Kanon<strong>- de nuevo la influencia del cristal se dejaba sentir en el mundo al tiempo que el enorme ser oscuro y escamoso miraba a Kanon con odio  
>-<strong>no puedes ganarme y lo sabes tu yo tenemos el mismo poder nunca ganara uno de los dos seria una lucha si fin<strong>- respondió Kanon al tiempo que el otro dragón solo esbozaba una sonrisa perversa  
>-<strong>quien dijo que tenemos el mismo poder olvidas donde he estado todo este tiempo<strong>-y se lanzo contra el

Fue un choque de frente violento y salvaje que resonó con fuerza mientras Kanon resentía el impacto, la verdad le dolió y mucho; salió despedido hacia atrás tras recibir el poderoso golpe mientras que su enemigo reptiliano emprendía el vuelo contra el, ataco de frente escupiendo fuego azulado e intenso que golpeo al dragón que solo pudo abrir los ojos al resentir el dolor y ascender al cielo solo para ver como parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hielo –**no puede ser**- murmuro el reptil sagrado al sentir como el hielo maligno quemaba su cuerpo antes de que hinchando el cuerpo con fuerza lo destrozara y encarara a su antiguo camarada mirándole con una gran sonrisa –**que acaso no te gusta el fuego de olcan… no fue fácil encontrar a un demonio gélido en el makai pero la verdad estuvo bastante sabroso**- hablo Saken con una sonrisa perversa mientras flotaba alrededor de Kanon quien solo le miraba molesto y ansioso la verdad no le gustaba nada ese poder si contra algo su pueblo era débil era contra ese mencionado fuego y ahora mismo su enemigo podía usarlo –**eres una abominación no sabes como me decepcionaste Saken… como puedes devorar demonios para poder usar sus poderes…eres una deshonra para el clan y denerias morir**- Kanon antes de lanzarse contra el dragón maligno escupiendo su candente fuego azul, a respuesta Saken escupió el suyo que lucia mas opaco y muerto mientras golpeaba de frente al fuego del dragón negro que le atacaba con fuerza, el calor dio de frente contra el frio al tiempo que todo estallaba en una explosión de fuego congelado que llovía por todos lados mientras que cierta espada renacida despertaba por el estruendoso encuentro, salió a despierta a toda prisa solo para ver al águila en el umbral de la puerta admirando la batalla en el cielo, el dragón negro volaba alrededor de kanon tratando de morderle mientras sus colas se trenzaban en una feroz lucha mientras que los soplos de fuego brillaban por todos lados al tratar de herir a su contrario, se poso a un lado del ave dorada al tiempo que esta solo e dirigía una mirada calmada y serena  
>-<em>no estas asustada<em>?- pregunto Taiyo al tiempo que ella le miraba y negaba a sus palabras la verdad no tenia miedo de la situación por mas extraña que esa fuera  
>-<em>no, no se porque pero tu me agradas no se es como si estuviéramos relacionados de algún modo<em>- le respondió la espada renacida al tiempo que Taiyo esbozaba una sonrisa al parecer parte de Kuayami trataba de despertar en ella y renacer por completo  
>-<strong>graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa<strong>- voltearon al cielo solo para verlo con sorpresa y horror

Saken era muy veloz y con un certero disparo congelo gran parte del cuerpo de Kanon quien ahora mismo se desplomaba al suelo hasta golpearle con una fuerza devastadora, azoto contra el suelo maldiciendo internamente, como detestaba ese odioso fuego de olcan siempre que tocaba a un dragón le drenaba su poder y ahora a medio congelar estaba debilitándose bastante rápido al tiempo que el animal maligno descendía en picada sobre el listo para asesinarle -_ayúdalo Taiyo lo va a matar_- dijo la chica alarmada sin darse cuenta realmente de que uso el nombre del halcón que solo negó su solicitud el no podía dejar ese templo o se desvanecería por completo y por eso mismo Kanon estaba al borde de recibir una herida casi mortal mientras que la mujer solo miraba e momento con preocupación –_al diablo yo le ayudo- _y sin decir mas salió a la batalla, una ola oscura emergió del suelo lanzándose contra el dragón negro que la recibió de frente siendo alzado de regreso al cielo mientras miraba como la chica de cabellos claros aparecía a un lado de Kanon alzando una de sus manos infundida de oscuridad –**oscuridad? No sabia que existiera esa línea de sangre pero su poder no se compara con el mío deberías buscar una mejor invocadora Kanon**- y se lanzo contra la mujer, un muro oscuro se alzo ante ella para salvarle del ataque el golpe fue directo y poderoso, el muro oscuro soporto apenas el impacto al tiempo que el fuego azul aparecía ardiendo con fuerza mientras la oscuridad se congelaba a toda velocidad bajo la mirada de asombro de la mujer que solo vio como la gigantesca cola destrozo todo lanzándose contra ella a toda velocidad –aaaaaahhhhhhhh- grito con fuerza cuando el apéndice la sujeto apretándole con fuerza al tiempo que la alzaba del suelo mientras ella solo sentía la opresión asesina sobre su cuerpo  
>-<strong>estúpida humana no sabes como detesto a u raza<strong>- y la apretó con mas fuerza mientras que ella gritaba de dolor y Kano solo miraba todo atrapado en el hielo quemante que lo debilitaba poco a poco  
>-<strong>detente Saken… déjala en paz!-<strong> grito el dragón sagrado al tiempo que el animal solo le miraba con una mueca de asco y repulsión en la cara  
>-<strong>tienes razón ella no merece morir entre mi cola merece ser congelada hasta la muerte<strong>- la lanzo contra el suelo con toda su fuerza dejando a la herida mujer mas vulnerable que nunca al tiempo que el dragón negro sonreía mirándola con diversión

Las fauces de Saken se abrieron enormes y peligrosas mientras el poder se reunía en ellas y se alistaba para asesinar a la mujer renacida que en ese momento solo pudo sentir su corazón apretándose de dolor mientras la imagen de un sonriente rubio vena a su mente y solo pensaba en que no le vería mas aun si saber bien el porque en ese momento pensaba en el, Saken escupió su ataque poderoso y flameante que se lanzo contra ella quien solo cerro los ojos esperando el mortal golpe que nunca llego un relámpago salió de la nada volando a todo poder contra el ataque del dragón maligno dándole de frente con toda su fuerza estallando los dos en una bola de poder, el dragón negro solo cerro su hocico antes de mirara en la dirección del templo de donde ese poder emergió en el ultimo momento

(ya saben que hacer  
><span>watch?v=N_baP3OgYDM<span> )

De las puertas del templo emergió aquella figura de mano electrizada, usaba un pantalón café holgado con botas de combate en color negro, una camisa lisa y sobria de color gris cubría su torso mientras que cinturón grueso tenia el símbolo de la aldea de la hoja en la hebilla y sobre sus hombros una especie de gabardina café como sus pantalones llegándole hasta las rodillas, en su costado izquierdo colgaba aquella espada al tiempo que en su cuello una bufanda cortesía de Taiyo de color morado brillante con flamas rojas en el borde yacía atada dejando sobresalir de la misma un collar plateado con una medalla que quedaba sobre el pecho con el kanji de familia grabado en el mismo, los ojos de Saken se abrieron un segundo cuando vio al sujeto emergiendo de la oscuridad y solo balbuceo –**Rikudo**?- se pregunto el dragón malévolo cuando el sujeto emergió por completo del templo revelando su rostro de marcas en las mejillas cabello rubio y ojos azules de tan singulares pupilas, el dragón solo negó por un segundo el de verdad se le a figuro a ese hombre pero ahora lo miraba bien y sabia que no se trataba del mítico invocador de su clan  
>-<strong>valla solo eres otro patético humano je este lugar esta perdiendo su exclusividad<strong>- su sonrisa creció bastante al tiempo que Naruto miraba a la mujer que le sostenía la mirada mientras que el pasaba de ella al congelado Kanon  
>-supongo que eres el enemigo- dijo el rubio con una extraña calma en su voz cuando el enorme dragón escupió su fuego congelante.<p>

Golpeo el suelo con fuerza mientras que el rubio le miraba caer con fuerza sobre el al tiempo que los ojos de todo mundo se abrían como platos al ver como el fuego le golpeaba de frente, las flamas se extinguieron revelando una rara formación de hielo en el suelo y ninguna señal del rubio por ningún lado –ese ataque es lento- murmuro el rubio a un lado del dragón mientras se le miraba en completo shock ni cuenta se dio de cuando el dio el salto para posarse a su lado y ahora mismo trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, una gran plancha de viento se formo sobre el reptil flotante aplastándolo con fuerza contra el suelo que se despedazaba bajo la presión del ataque al tiempo que el rubio caía al suelo a un lado del animal que se alzaba como una serpiente gigante de gran hocico mirando al rubio con cara de muy pocos amigos, de su boca ardieron las flamas congelantes mientras escupía con fuerza contra Naruto que se desvaneció en el aire en un zumbido semejante a electricidad mientras que reaparecía a un costado del asombrado Kanon –(**pero que velocidad nunca vi algo semejante**)- pensaba el reptil sagrado al tiempo que la chica en el suelo miraba a Naruto con una expresión de asombro total –(cuanto poder…y que apuesto es…porque me siento tan emocionada al estar cerca de el)- se preguntaba la chica mientras que el ninja rubio solo silbaba llamando la atención del reptil asombrado que miraba de nuevo su raro hielo demoniaco en una formación extraña sin señales del rubio en su interior, se desprendió del suelo flotando agresivo mientras le gruñía amenazante -¡**maldito humano deja de correr!**- grito el furico dragón mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio que trazo sellos a toda velocidad, pronto todo el suelo de vale retumbo cuando los pilares de cristal aparecieron por todos lados emergiendo a máxima velocidad al tiempo que golpeaban a Saken con fuerza mientras se cerraban unos contra otros capturando al dragón en su interior al tiempo que el viento soplaba suavemente meciendo la bufanda del rubio que no dejaba de ser observado por la sonrojada mujer.

El dragón negro grito con enojo y molestia atrapado en el interior de aquella prisión mientras que el rubio le miraba con cierta pena, la verdad no era tan poderoso como el mismo proclamaba aunque en ese momento otra cosa llamaba mas su atención –(nunca me había movido así de fácil, fue como si mi cuerpo lo hiciera solo esto es en verdad extraño)- pensaba Naruto mientras alzaba una de sus manos señalando a la cúpula de cristales mientras se alistaba para triturar todo y destrozar al reptil maligno que solo le miraba con furia por entre los cristales gruesos y pesados, su mano se alzo brillando en chakra mientras los cristales reaccionaban sacudiéndose –**NO!**- y a cola de Kanon golpeo al rubio mandándolo al suelo fue su oportunidad Saken escupió su fuego con fuerza haciendo estallar la cúpula en una bola de cristales congelados antes de ascender al cielo a toda velocidad en busca de ser libre mientras se perdía entre las nubes jurando un regreso por su revancha, solo entonces todo fue silencio mientras que el rubio miraba al dragón que se disculpaba por su abrupta reacción, la verdad Naruto comprendería a la perfección que el deseara ser quien lo acabara para ajustar cuentas pero el porque no lo hizo le resultaba muy interesante mas después de su breve enfrentamiento donde comprobó los alcances de poder del mencionado animal y por eso mismo estaba mirando fijamente al dragon verdoso recién liberado a un lado de el  
>-no luchaste enserio verdad Kanon, pude sentir el poder de ese dragón y estoy seguro de que lo superas y la verdad no creo que te descuidaras, ¿Cómo diablos te atrapo?- preguntaba el confundido ojiazul al animal poderoso que solo desvió un poco la mirada de el mientras le respondía<br>-**yo nunca podría atacarlo con todo mi poder, no me siento capaz de matarlo aunque tenga el poder para lograrlo** -dijo Kanon con cierto pesar en su voz generando aun mas dudas en Naruto quien solo alzo una ceja  
>-entonces porque diablos no me dejaste matarlo cuando lo tenia atrapado, gracias a eso se nos escapo pude haber cortado muchos futuros problemas si no me hubieses detenido- el rubio tenia mucha razón en lo que decía pero el animal simplemente no podía ver morir a su congénere<br>-¡**porque no quiero ver morir a mi hijo Naruto**!- el rubio se quedo en shock total ante semejante revelación al igual que la renacida espada y el águila dorada que miraban al abatido animal, ninguno espero eso es mas el rubio habría preferido que fueran mejor hermanos o simples primos pro no, Saken era de hecho el hijo de Kanon.

Lejos del valle en un bosque no muy lejos de un pequeño poblado un grupo de demonios tengo marchaban con sonrisas en sus caras, no eran mas de 8 y habían vislumbrado hacia un par de horas la aldea en el siguiente claro, no parecía ser muy grande ni estar llena de victimas poderosas pero lo que mas les emocionaba era la idea de desgarrar carne fresca y claro de pasar buenos momentos con las mujeres de dicha aldea después de todo ya le habían echado el ojo a algunas de ellas y sus cuerpos gritaban por saciar sus necesidades mas básicas, matar, comer y tener sexo, si en verdad eran demonios bastante simples pero no por eso eran menos peligrosos como pronto la pequeña aldea habría de confirmarle en carne propia -jejejeje me muero de ganas por pasar un buen rato tengo mas de una semana sin descargar jajajajaja voy a preñar unas cuantas zorras jajajajaja- se carcajeaba uno de aquellos demonios al tiempo que los demás sonreía si iban a pasar un buen rato matando masacrando y consiguiéndose juguetes nuevos y al parecer nadie los iba a detener.

* * *

><p>Y el capitulo acabo, como vimos el leviatán esta al fin a máximo poder y un país menos ya paso a la historia junto con unos cuantos rezagados de kiri, y si leímos bien nuestro querido kanon al parecer tiene mas secretos de los que cualquiera de nosotros pudiera esperar y valla que es una revelación no cabe duda en cualquier lado se cuecen habas y por si fuera poco otro regimiento de tengus se aproxima a su blanco eso no puede acabar bien<br>_wow nunca me espere eso de Kanon (el autor sonríe)  
>oye tengo una duda con respecto a los tengu (el autor le mira con duda)<br>no estas pensando en poner todo lo que van a hacer o si (el autor lo piensa)  
>eso seria una locura (las 4 lo miran sin creerlo)<br>_todo depende de si los lectores desean leer algo como lo que ellos planean como siempre lo que ellos pidan tendrán jejeje

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd:que ira a pasar con Saken y como diablos se volvio de ese modo?


	234. C231: El inicio

Hola todo mundo como están espero que bien y si estoy aquí para traerles el nuevo capitulo de este fic donde espero encuentren algunas cosas entretenidas por leer y mas considerando lo que se viene en el final del capitulo pero bueno eso no se los voy a adelantar asique mejor pasare a los reviews

**alex:**es verdad en este capitulo pasado paso cada cosa aunque eso si eso de que estoy demente...me agrada creo que lo tomare como un cumplido jejejeje  
><strong>LeNasSkoll: <strong>quiza si es muy emotivo eso pero todo tiene una razon y ya sabras cual es ademas no durara demasiado tiempo y recuerda que por mas que deseemos este no es nuestro Naruto de kuroi no umei  
><strong>Alex-Flyppy:<strong>pues creo que si lo pondre jejeje  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>que bueno que te gusto el cap y si kanon tiene un hijo que no es para nada un santo  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si fue una buena revelacion lo del hijo de kanon y no te apures los tengu recibiran lo que merecen creeme  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>bueno lo del hijo de kanon supondre que era inevitable que algo asi pasara considerando que en toda familia sale una oveja negra o bueno eso dicen, lo de la biblioteca me agrada y sabes no se si naruto aun tenga un bankai  
><strong>Nana Naru:<strong>que bueno que pienses eso  
><strong>abelisaisanchez:<strong>de hecho tengo contemplado un segundo round con sanada pero lo de que tenga apoyo me agrada y si el hijo de kanon debe morir por doloroso que pueda ser ya que esta por completo consumido por su ambicion y oscuridad lo mejor seria solo matarlo  
><strong><br>**y con esto resuelto es tiempo de pasar al capitulo para que se chuten el lindo desenlace que les tengo para el episodio de hoy  
><em>me pregunto de que estarás hablando (mira al autor curiosa)<br>es cierto eso me da curiosidad (el autor sonríe)  
>hay que leer para enterarnos (mira la pantalla)<br>esto tiene muy buena pinta (el autor sonríe) _  
>disfruten su lectura<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene un poco de acción ya saben de cual solo ténganme paciencia no se como quedo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 231: El inicio <strong>

Todo era caos y sangre en aquel pequeño poblado, por todos lados las casas destruidas y los cuerpos mutilados y a medio comer yacían desperdigados por todos lados, a donde uno dirigiera la vista solo enfocaba sangre y muerte mientras que algunos de los edificios y casas estaban en llamas todavía tras el furioso ataque de la horda demoniaca, había empezado como un día apacible y tan cotidiano pero de pronto se transformo en el mismo infierno, las demonios de armaduras gruesas y espadas afiladas aparecieron por la colina gritando con fuerza mientras se lanzaban contra la ciudad en una ofensiva devastadora y mortal, fue como un enjambre de langostas hambrientas descenderán sobre un campo de maíz, en cosa de minutos no quedaba nada, solo ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue una hermosa y prospera ciudad en crecimiento que hacia tan solo unos 15 años había sido fundada por un grupo de comerciantes viajeros con el sueño de tener una vida tranquila y mas relajada… pero ahora todo estaba destruido y reducido a pedazos mientras por el brutal ataque de aquellos demonios que ahora mismo no se les podía ver por ningún lado aunque lo mas llamativo era el enorme almacén al fondo de la ciudad aun en pie y con las puertas cerradas.

Del interior solo resonaban los gritos al tiempo que los gemidos y risas crueles resonaban con fuerza, dentro del mismo los demonios yacían desnudos, sus armaduras estaban regadas por todo el suelo mientras las pocas mujeres que consideraron dignas estaban arrinconadas y rodeadas, sus ropas eran desgarradas mientras las manos crueles y agresivas manoseaban y estrujaban sus cuerpos carnosos y tibios, ella clamaban por piedad pero era claro que ellos no conocía ni practicaban eso y ahora mismo estaban usándolas como tanto habían anticipado; -noooo espera no lo hagas aaaaaahhhhhh!- grito una bella mujer de unos 30 años de largos cabellos castaños mientras estaba en cuatro y trataba de escapar el demonio a su espalda le sujeto de las caderas y con agresividad hundió su miembro dentro de ella, sus gritos de dolor no se hicieron esperar ese demonio era tan violento que cada golpe le hacia sentir que la atravesaría en cualquier segundo, del otro lado otra mujer esta mas joven una chica de tan solo unos 20 años estaba por completo desnuda y gritaba con dolor dejando salir quejidos de sufrimiento mientras el demonio le alzaba en el aire chupando y mordiendo sus pechos jóvenes y redondos al tiempo que oro demonio mas jalaba su cabellos azulado atrayendo su cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que se enterraba en su trasero con fuerza –aaaahhhhhh duele no por favor no mas aaaaahhhh- sus ojos solo reflejaban dolor al tiempo que el dúo demoniaco le golpeaba por los dos flancos, en otro sitio una mujer mas estaba tirada en el suelo mientras sus pechos de una respetable copa d eran apretados y usados para mas masturbar a uno de aquellos demonios que no paraba de moverse contra ella en movimientos furiosos y desenfrenados hasta que su cuerpo gritaba de placer, una descarga abundante y espesa de un fluido blanco y muy conocido baño el rostro de aquella mujer de ojos llorosos al tiempo que el tengu sonriente se alzaba –jajajaja que buenas tetas tienes pero ahora es tiempo de probar algo mejor jajajajaja- le abrió las piernas agresivamente al tiempo que colocaba su miembro de gran tamaño contra su entrepierna y los ojos de la mujer se llenaban de terror al verlo en esa posición –no por favor no lo hagas es demasiado grande no entrara! No espera…aaaaahhhhhhhhh- no le dio tiempo de protestar mas cuando abrió su carne de un solo golpe.

Por todos lados las mujeres yacían desnudas atrapadas bajo las garras de los demonios que les golpeaban con fuerza y sin mostrar piedad o señales de cansancio mientras se lanzaban en contra de las mujeres los miembros grandes y hostiles las estaban violando sin parara mientras que ellas se sumían en algo que en su vida pensaron que sentirían, sus cuerpos eran corrompidos sin parara mientras que los demonios abusaban de ellas, cuanto tenían en eso ya no estaban seguras solo sabían que hacia mas de 3 horas que todo comenzó y ellos no daban señales de querer parar, una de las chicas yacía de rodillas mientras uno de los demonios enterraba su miembro en su boca con fuerza –anda puta chúpalo o te ahogare con el- y la pobre chica solo obedecía al tiempo que el demonio sonreía al verla acatar sus ordenes mientras que con cada una de sus manos estimulaba los miembros de otros dos demonios al tiempo que un cuarto la empujaba "suavemente" para colarse dentro de su trasero sin compasión alguna, la misma mujer del principio estaba aun en cuatro mientras que el tengu a su espalda seguía golpeándole con fuerza mientras que ella sentía algo imposible, entre el dolor y la humillación su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse extrañamente bien y para colmo podía sentir como aquel demonio golpeaba la entrada de su vientre hasta que ya no pudo detenerlo mas–aaaahhhh- gimió con fuerza cuando el tengo entro en su útero haciéndola estallar con fuerza al tiempo que su interior se apretaba y sus ojos casi se ponían en blanco simplemente no lo creía había tenido un orgasmo, a su mente llegaron recuerdos de sus días de casada de cómo conoció a su esposo y de sus noches de matrimonio inundaron su mente mientras que el tengu a su espalda se inclinaba sobre ella para lamer su oído al tiempo que estrujaba con fuerza sus pechos –muévete esclava que ahora eres toda mía y quiero sembrar mi semilla para que me des un hijo- el miembro del demonio salió un poco de ella mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro y con dolor se disculpaba con su fallecido marido que murió a manos del demonio que le violaba en ese momento –aaahhhh siiii mas dame mas por favor- gimió con dolor mientras se empujaba contra el demonio sonriente que sentándose en el suelo la alzo del mismo dejando que todo mundo la mirase las mujeres con pena y los tengus con sonrisas, ella había sido la primera en quebrarse –aaaahhhhh siii mas dame mas aaahhhh lo adoro es enorme y maravilloso aaahhh no no quiero vivir sin el aaahhhhhhh- las mujeres solo le miraron con terror mientras que el tengu le embestía con fuerza hasta que lanzaba un poderoso gemido y ella estallaba al sentir como el semen del demonio inundaba su vientre, solo miraba al techo con los ojos casi en blanco y una sonrisa orgásmica en su rostro era suya y nadie iba a cambiar eso –jajajajaja miren eso putas ese es su futuro no tengan miedo que aprenderán a gozar de los miembros de su amos jajajajajaja- los demonios se carcajearon al tiempo que todo se reanudaba ese día el pueblo entero se hundió en mismo infierno en mas de un sentido.

Regresando con el ninja rubio y sus acompañantes a aquel valle estaban todos de nuevo dentro del templo escuchando atentamente las palabras de kanon sobre el mencionado dragon negro que no resulto ser nadie mas que el hijo del mismo dragón sagrado y eso en verdad nadie se lo esperaba por lo que ahora mismo escuchaban la historia de Kanon de cómo fue que su hijo acabo volviéndose en su contra y clamando por venganza con deseos enormes de asesinarle –**todo comenzó hace tanto tiempo ya, mucho antes de que tuviéramos invocador, poco lo saben Naruto pero en si los dragones hemos existido desde el principio del mundo hemos visto ir y venir las eras y sabemos de antemano que el mundo actual no ha sido el único, para que comprendas Naruto esta tierra ha renacido al menos 5 veces, se ha levantado de la destrucción tras borrarse casi todo lo referente a la civilización anterior pero solo nosotros y unos pocos hemos llegado a verles a todas las culturas humanas de las cuales la primera fue la mas avanzada en cuanto a su tecnología pero sus descuidos los llevaron a la extinción, la segundo aprendió a usar energías cósmicas vinientes de las estrellas pero algunos se volvieron tan poderosos que se autonombraron dioses y acabaron matándose unos a otros hasta que se borraron por completo, la tercera era fue una bastante semejante a la primera pero en su ambición de alcanzar la divinidad despertaron antiguos colosos creados por la fuente misma de la existencia que los redujeron a menos que nada solo dos personas quedaron y la verdad muy bien no se llevaban jejeje, en la cuarta era la era de los demonios, la humanidad convivio con el makai abierto y dejando emerger bestias fue la era de los héroes y los campeones de los dioses pero acabo cuando el vasto poder de Izanagi golpeo la tierra y la reformo a tu era actual la era shinobi**- hablo el poderoso animal dejando al rubio con cara de no creer nada de lo que escuchaba entonces si lo que entendía era correcto su mudo había visto tantos siglos de seres humanos tantas vidas que lucharon y murieron y tantos fines de eras progresistas y oscuras sin duda había demasiadas cosas que desconocía con respecto a la historia del mundo en que vivía y eso mas que antes le hacia preguntarse algo con mucha mas ocuriosidad …¿Qué tan viejo era en realidad Kanon?  
>-<em>valla quien diría que Izanagi era tan creativo como para crear tantas eras<em>- dijo Taoiyo con un asombro mas que palpable al tiempo que el animal sagrado solo le miraba fijamente  
>-<strong>Izanagi no creo nada…nosotros estuvimos ahí cuando el nació y déjame decirte que su poder solo existe para mantener todo en balance en este universo pero toda la existencia, todos los universos y mundos que conozcas o imagines estaba bajo el mando de la fuente universal de la vida misma<strong>- declaro el dragón dejando a todo mundo mas que asombrado después de todo hasta donde ellos sabían el mencionado dios era la figura máxima en cuanto a deidades se refiere  
>-un segundo quieres decir que hay alguien mas poderoso que Izanagi- hablo el rubio con asombro mientras que el dragón le miraba fijamente al tiempo que asentía a sus palabras<br>-**así es Naruto; nuca pudimos verle y la verdad dudo que alguien lo haya conocido cara a cara pero pudimos sentir su poder y créeme si el lo deseara borraría el universo de golpe y lo rediseñaría e Izanagi no podía decir ni pio aunque el prefiere que nosotros elijamos nuestro destino y lo que deseamos hacer, nunca nos pidió nada que no pudiéramos hacer o darle y creo que eso es lo que lo vuelve alguien superior a Izanagi**-las palabras de Kanon llenaron al rubio de dudas después de todo el siempre asumió que los dioses que conocía eran la cima de la pirámide pero al parecer nunca lo fueron y alguien mas poderoso miraba todo esperando que las cosas sucedieran como las personas deseaban, a decir verdad eso le agradaba mucho pero ahora lo que mas le atañía era el asunto de Saken

El dragón tomo algo de aire antes de volver a hablar con la atención de todo mundo fija en el mientras su mente regresaba a aquellos días en que su pequeño nació –**Saken nació al final de la tercera era, y vio la destrucción que la humanidad desencadeno en su ambición de alcanzar la divinidad**- les relato lo feliz que fue cuando el pequeño huevo de mas de 100 kilos se abrió revelando al pequeño animal de escamas verdosas que volaba todos los días junto a su padre sabedor de que la humanidad no les vería porque al considerarlos solo fantasía perdieron la facultad de verlos o sentirlos, fue en ese entonces que el joven dragón se separo de su padre para ver el mundo y con cada da se convenció mas de que la humanidad debería extinguirse, al regresar ya mas crecido trato de convencer al clan del dragón de destruirlo todo pero Kanon se opuso esa no era su finalidad y no podían intervenir de ese modo en el mundo ya que aun no era su momento y por eso mismo lo reprendió, cuando esa era termino y solo quedaron dos humanos el joven dragón renegado trato de matarles y extinguir a su raza pero Kanon con todo el dolor que pudo sentir lo detuvo hiriéndole y haciéndole huir mas molesto que antes, no le volvió a ver por tantos años hasta que la era de los demonios inicio y entonces un día cuando un demonio era derrotado por su persona un dragón enorme apareció ante el sus escamas verdes estaban tan oscurecidas que casi parecía ser negro y lo alarmo cuando le llamo padre, de nuevo trato de orillar al clan a destruir a la humanidad y una vez mas lo repelió, no pudo creer lo malévolo que se estaba tornando pero aun así no se sentía capaz de matar a su propio hijo, de nuevo el mundo cambio una nueva era nació y el dragón sagrado conoció las invocaciones y obtuvo al fin un humano digno de ser llamado su amigo, Rikudo fue de entre todos los humanos que conoció al menos hasta Naruto el único digno de ser su camarada de armas, fue cuando Saken volvió con sus escamas por completo negras y lo desafío con odio y ser de venganza a una lucha por el control del clan, pelearon con fuerza pero Kanon en realidad nunca ataco con todo su poder, por mas perverso que fuera seguía siendo su hijo y así fue como Rikudo intervino arrojándole al makai y el resto era ya historia que habían visto al aparecer de nuevo  
>-<em>ya veo con el correr del tiempo y el ver como eran las personas Saken se lleno de maldad y ambición por eso se volvió en tu contra<em>- declaro el águila dorada al tiempo que el rubio guardaba silencio  
>-<em>eso es horrible no crees que halla alguna manera de sacarlo de eso<em>- pregunto la renacida mujer mientras que el dragón no sabia que responder después de todo el había tratado de todo pero nunca logro recobrar a su hijo  
>-lamento decir esto pero tu hijo ya no existe Kanon, es como Hanzo_sensei decía, si tus aliados se vuelven en tu contra son tus enemigos y debes acabarlos…lo siento viejo pero si vuelvo a ver a Saken lo matare- la frialdad de las palabras del rubio calo hundo en los presentes mientras que el dragón le miraba fijamente y en algún sitio un difunto invocador de salamandras sonreía al saber que al fin su alumno hablaba como un ninja<br>-**solo…solo hazlo rápido que aun es mi hijo y no quiero que sufra Naruto**- el dolor en la voz del dragón era mas que palpable al tiempo que el rubio asentía e haría lo que pudiera para que el no sufriera mas de lo debido.

El dragón se retiro del templo a meditar sobre sus acciones y errores al tiempo que Taiyo se alejaba discretamente dejando al rubio y a la espada renacida a solas, ninguno dijo nada mientras que se miraban fijamente, Naruto solo podía sonreía al verla de pie ante el, sus mejillas estaban algo rojas y no le miraba a la cara del mismo modo que en su antigua vida cuando se confeso ante el, ella no era la misma o eso es lo que le aclaro el águila dorada por lo mismo la idea de que le aceptara de inmediato era bastante absurda y sabia bien lo que tenia que hacer en ese momento –nos iremos pronto de este templo y cuando lleguemos a Konoha…podrás irte a donde gustes- sus palabras casi se le atoraron en la garganta, la estaba dejando ir y ser libre y la verdad eso no era algo que precisamente le hiciera feliz pero si con eso ella se sentiría mejor entonces lo haría sin dudarlo, por su parte la chica solo le miro con asombro al oír esas palabras, una punzada le dio en el pecho justo en su corazón al tiempo que el rubio le sonreía mas que listo para irse y dejarla sola…sola de nuevo… sola para siempre, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido le invadió su cuerpo se sentía tan frio mientras se sumía en la oscuridad y no entendía el porque –_no lo dejes ir_- aquella voz resonó en su mente no tenia idea de donde vino solo supo que una imagen distorsionada de una mujer peliblanca apareció sonriéndole antes de difuminarse mientras ella reaccionaba de inmediato, le sujeto de la mano haciendo que el rubio le volteara a ver mientras ella lo miraba con grandes ojos llorosos –_no me dejes Naruto_kun yo quiero estar siempre junto a ti_- las palabras brotaron solas de su boca mientras que el rubio la abrazaba suavemente y una sensación tan familiar le invadió el cuerpo al tiempo que miraba fijamente al Ishura –nunca te dejare- dijo con suavidad al tiempo que se aproximaron despacio, fu poco mas que un roce el beso suave y tierno que se dieron al tempo que la marca den el cuello de ella brillo con fuerza mientras su mente se inundaba de decenas de recuerdos, era como ver una película dela vida de alguien mas aunque cada imagen cada beso cada caricia la hacia feliz al verla y entonces lo supo, el beso se termino y ella lo miro con un brillo dulce y tierno en sus ojos  
>-<em>Naruto_kun…yo fui tu espada<em>?- pregunto con dudas al tiempo que el rostro de Naruto se iluminaba al parecer las memorias latentes en ella comenzaban a aflorar  
>-si, tu fuiste mi amada Kurayami, y siempre lo serás aunque ahora seas diferente en esencia para mi siempre serás a quien amo- las palabras de Naruto la hicieron sonreír al tiempo que ella solo se recargaba mas en el<br>-_no se si algún día esas memorias las sentiré por completo mías pero si se que quiero estar contigo…aunque aun tengo ganas de destrozarte- _le dedico una perversa sonrisa tan parecidas a las de Naruko que el rubio sudo algo nervioso, al parecer la frustración y volatilidad de la hollow rubia aun preexistía en ella  
>-<em>que bien que ya se entienden si necesitan algo solo díganme eh<em>- el águila les miraba desde el umbral de la puerta al tiempo que el rubio sonreía y la mujer se sonrojaba un poco  
>-gracias Taiyo…Yamiko y yo estamos bien pajarito- ella le miro con duda mientras que el rubio respondia que si era una nueva mujer necesitaba un nombre y ese le pareció perfecto y esa dulce sonrisa algo apenada le indicaba que había dado en el clavo<br>-_este Taiyo…podrías prestarnos un cuarto que tengo que violar a alguien_- le dedico una sonrisa entre tímida y pervertida al rubio que solo se sonrojo cuando ella le guiño el ojo al tiempo que el ave tena una gran gota en la nuca, en definitiva sus personalidades si que se habían mezclado.

Tras una platica no muy extensa con el ave que decía que seguirá investigando la naturaleza del rubio entre los textos mas antiguos y codificados el rubio y la recién nombrada Yamiko se despidieron del ave y de Kanon quien aun algo depresivo por el asunto de su rebelde vástago no pudo llevaros a Konoha por eso mismo el rubio invoco un fénix que con una gran aceptación accedió a llevarlos a la aldea de las hojas donde en ese mismo momento Sarutobi atendía a su recién legada, una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos azules antigua feudal de un país demolido y que respondía al nombre de Koyuki, la mujer ansiaba empezar su vida de cero y por eso mismo eligió Konoha para eso aunque en opinión del sandaime sus razones eran mas bien rubias de ojos azules aunque claro quien era el para protestas, le asigno una residencia en un buen barrio de la aldea antes de despedirla con Yugao que claro al salir recibió la pregunta esperada de la chica –disculpa anbu_san sabes donde vive Naruto Ishura?- la escolto con calma a la casa del rubio mientras conversaban muy animadas sobre el al tiempo que Yugao no dejaba de preguntarse porque ese tipo con cámara y todo ese sequito de sujetos les seguían por la calle, al parecer ella como toda una actriz estaba filmando una nueva película de guerra y amor y ahora mismo estaba camino al esperado reencuentro con su salvador, la anbu no dijo nada ante tales palabras aunque al llegar a la casa mas que llena de mujeres que iban, venían, entrenaban, salían, peleaban o fantaseaban sobre sus futuros hijos pues Koyuki con su cara de incredulidad total si que le divirtió –ellas…todas ellas son las mujeres de Naruto_kun- murmuraba en completo shock la ex princesa al tiempo que el director y sus compañeros se quedaban anonadados por la cantidad de mujeres que se alzaban frente a ellos mirándoles con curiosidad hasta que los ojos de aquel hombre brillaron con fuerza  
>-siiiii, que gran película, la historia un joven y valiente héroe que viaja por el mundo ganándose un sequito de hermosas mujeres… será la película de tormenta de pasión todo un éxito!- grito a los cuatro vientos mientras cierto sanin pervertido sonreía algo muy bueno estaba a punto de pasarle a sus amadas obras.<p>

Lejos de ahí un reptil de escamas negras volaba entre las nubes maldiciendo su suerte, tantos años le costo escapar de su encierro y ahora mismo acababa derrotado por un humano con un poder que nunca creyó posible no desde Rikudo y ni el mencionado sabio de los seis caminos llego a moverse tan rápido como el rubio eso era un hecho y ahora mismo estaba seguro de que le iba a causar problemas si volvía a enfrentarse a su padre aunque hacia mucho que ya no lo consideraba de ese modo, para el era solo un oponente poderoso que tenia que derrotar aunque claro también quería matar a ese humano repugnante que oso herirlo –**genial justo cuando salgo del makai resulta que necesito mas poder…no creo encontrar muchos demonios que poder devorar por aquí aunque si consiguiera un biju las cosas cambiarían**- la sonrisa perversa del dragón maligno adornaba su cara aunque claro era una pena que el no supiera de lo que le había pasado a los demonios con cola aunque en ese momento estaba corriendo con mucha suerte –**pero que tenemos aquí creo que esos de allá abajo son tengus… jeje no se como llegaron aquí pero es mi día de suerte**- murmuro con una gran sonrisa antes de descender en picada, por otro lado en tierra los demonios avanzaban satisfechos y sonrientes mientras sus nuevas esclavas caminaban a sus lados, fue una labor ardua y muy placentera para ellos pero al final las 10 mujeres que mas les gustaron se habían quebrado y pasaron a ser sus flamantes esclavas y claro eso solo los ponía de buen humor ya que tenían donde desfogarse ahora  
><span>-no se ustedes pero lo que mas quiero hacer en este momento es buscar un lindo pueblo conquistarlo y dedicarme a cojerme a una de estas putas hasta que no pueda mas jajajaja<span>- se carcajearon todos ante el chiste de aquel demonio que de pronto se vio envuelto en flamas azules oscuras y espeluznantes que al disiparse lo revelaban por completo congelado  
>-<span>pero que…. Es un dragón negro<span>!- grito uno de los tengu al ver como el colosal reptil se dejaba caer sobre ellos.

La batalla se desato, los demonios se dispersaron por todo el sitio mientras el reptil malévolo flotaba sobre ellos con una gran sonrisa en su cara –**no corran pequeños tengu solo quiero invitarlos a cenar**-de nuevo escupió sus flamas malévolas que golpeaban a las mujeres en shock mas de la mitad perecieron en el acto congeladas antes de ser despedazadas por la cola del dragón que seguía atacando con fuerza, las llamaradas demoniacas volaban contra el golpeando sus escamas al tempo que solo se carcajeaba al sentir los suaves ataques de los demonios impactados, saltaban contra el lanzándose con sus espadas tratando de herirle pero la dureza de sus escamas repelía todo ataque mientras que uno a uno los atrapaba y devoraba, su sangre salpicaba por todos lados mientras que el dragón los masticaba escupiendo los restos de armadura machacada mienras que volaba en busca de otra presa, los sujetaba con su cola y trituraba hasta la muerte mientras que los pocos edificios de pie eran aplastados hasta ser reducidos a escombros, el caos reinaba con fuerza al tiempo que uno a uno los demonios terminaban muertos por las fauces del dragón que al final acabo ensangrentado del hociso del que escurría el fluido vital de aquellos demonios de los que solo quedo el recuerdo –n**o son precisamente un manjar pero al menos sirven de algo…bueno ahora a busca un buen biju creo que empezare por uno débil quizá el shukaku jejejeje**- el animal se alzo al cielo comenzando a alejarse a toda velocidad mientras se enfilaba a país del viento donde se suponía estaba el mencionado demonio sellado en una olla de te, no se percato de que bajo los escombros una de las mujeres aquella que se quebró primero levantaba los restos de madera –mi amo estas bien- preguntaba ansiosa al demonio herido que se alzaba del suelo mientras escupía algo de sangre solo para mirar como el animal se alejaba –suéltame necesito hablar de esto con mi señor- saco un cristal negro y siniestro que brillo con fuerza cuando el vinculo con su amo se formo, le relato lo sucedido con el reptil al tiempo que pedía permiso para ir en busca de venganza, claro que el no se lo concedió y le ordeno regresar a su guarida, el tengu mascullo maldiciones para el animal volador mientras que miraba a la mujer semidesnuda a su lado, si iba a regresar pero al menos sacaría algo de estrés primero, y así con una sonrisa pervertida se dejo caer sobre su "juguete".

En su guarida oscura y siniestra, el cristal resplandecía al tiempo que ideaba con esta nueva información, la verdad el solo llego a saber de los dragones wyvern esos dragones siempre fueron negros y muy agresivos por eso mismo se rebelaron contra los humanos con los que se llevaban tan bien y por eso mismo su guerra fue muy violenta pero ahora se venia enterar de existía un dragón negro de aspecto tradicional, se suponía que algo así no debía existir y nunca supo de algo así pero ahora las posibilidades se abrían para su grupo –**esto podría sernos de mucha ayuda...Madara**!- y de inmediato el hombre enmascarado apareció en su salón privado postrándose de rodillas ante el esperando sus ordenes como siempre que el le mandaba llamar –**escúchame bien, acabo de enterarme que existe un dragón sagrado de color negro y quiero que lo traigas a nosotros por los medios que sean necesarios**- el hombre de la mascara alzo la vista para ver al cristal la verdad no entendía porque su amo requería que el atrapase a semejante animal, después de todo que provecho podrían sacarle a algo así considerando que de su lado ya tenían a Juubi y al Leviatán y claro un dragón no haría demasiada diferencia –**créeme con lo que tengo planeado necesitaremos a ese animal porque nuestro momento llego al fin**- y su poder resplandeció mientras su voz se dejaba sentir por todo el sitio alertando a los habitantes de aquel oscuro lugar  
>-<strong>mi subordinados, el momento es ahora…basta de escondernos es tiempo de salir y devastar el mundo salgan luchen, maten y conquisten las naciones elementales que de inicio nuestra guerra<strong>- dijo con fuerza mientras todo mundo sonreía.

En el exterior el genjutsu que ocultaba la entrada en el bosque se disolvía revelando la gran oquedad en el suelo, todo se estremeció mientras el jutsu masivo de tierra se dejaba sentir en el sitio mientras el suelo se abría y la caverna se expandía considerablemente al tiempo que las siluetas comenzaban a volverse visibles, los clones de Zetsu salían a toda prisa disparados marchando seguidos de los tengus que avanzaban a todo poder mientras que los akatsukis restantes caminaban a paso lento, mientras la luz natural les golpeaba el rostro y claro eso ponía de muy buen humor a alguien  
>-que bien ya era hora de salir y machacar algunos ninjas jajajajaja- si Hiroshi estaba de muy buen humor ya que al fin iba a ver acción y a su lado alguien mas sonreía<br>-por primera vez estamos de acuerdo jajajaja ya quiero buscar alguien con quien alimentar a mi samehada- Kisame solo esbozaba una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes acerrados sin duda estaba listo para luchar.

De regreso dentro de la oscura guarida cierto sanin traidor miraba con gran diversión como la cúpula al fin se abría a paso lento dejando que los restos del liquido se dispersaran por el suelo mientras la figura enfundada en ropas simples y grises húmedas y sin mayor señalización que un simple símbolo de serpiente en un hombro se mostraba, su cabello húmedo y pegado a su piel era de color a dos tonos oscilando entre el rubio y los abundantes mechones negros, en su rostro liso no había señal de marcas mientras que sus ojos se abrían a paso lento, revelándose de un azul tan oscuro que casi parecían ser de color negro, la sonrisa de Orochimaru solo creció aun mas cuando el mencionado individuo se empezó a ver las manos mientras abría y cerraba sus puños dejando que su chakra brillase y se dejara sentir era denso como el de su otro yo pero a diferencia de el, este transmitía una frialdad casi indescriptible –hola mi pequeño duplicado kukukukuku- se reía el sanin traidor mientras que el recién liberado otro yo del rubio miraba al sanin de las serpientes mientras sonreía de una manera bastante oscura y siniestra –llámame Menma serpiente andrógina- su sonrisa solo creció mas mientras que Orochimaru solo le miraba ya ansiando poder quedarse con ese cuerpo aunque aun falta saber si el desearía ser su nuevo vehículo.

* * *

><p>Y así es como empieza la batalla, como vimos ya sabemos el origen de la rebeldía de Saken y valla que el mundo tiene mucha historia mas de la que pensábamos todos y si es cierto existe alguien mas poderoso que izanagi pero el prefiere limitarse a observar y no intervenir mientras que sus disque deidades fastidian el mundo, si fuera yo los pondría en su lugar pero no lo soy, vimos a los tengu divirtiéndose la verdad siempre tuve curiosidad por como quedaría algo así y claro vimos la mejor parte…akatsuki ya ha dado inicio a su guerra y por si fuera poco el clon que creo Orochimaru ya cobro vida y no parece muy respetuoso de su creador que digamos<br>_al fin empezó lo bueno (el autor asiente)  
>algo me dice que Orochimaru va a sufrir (el autor onrie)<br>ya quiero saber que pasa en esta larga guerra (el autor le mira con curiosidad)  
>si tiene que ser extensa digo hay demasiados enemigos (el autor asiente a eso)<br>_en eso tienen razón será larga esta guerra y habrá mucha acción eso si

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd:les gusta el nombre para nuestro rubio malvado


	235. C232: Una tormenta en el horizonte

Y aquí estoy de nuevo!... llegue a ustedes para traerles el nuevo capitulo de este fic que se están ansiosos por leer ya que hay muchas cosas por ocurrir y claro tenemos que averiguar que otras cosas pasan en todo el mundo ahora que nuestros villanos finalmente van a atacar con todo su poder, se que quieren eer eso pero prmero pasarealos reviews  
><strong><br>**

**Deecerin: **no te apures solo queria sacarlo de mi sistema dudo que algo asi vuelva a aparecer en el fic  
><strong>alex:<strong>sip conocemos la hsitoria de saken koyuki esta en konoha y en verdad dudo que orochimaru ueda quedarse con ese cuerpo y si sabe lo que le conviene se mantendria alejado de el  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:es verdad pobres de ellas pero los demonios recibieron su merecido al final  
><strong>LenashSkoll: <strong>y para que te dicviertas la accion se avecina ya que si la guerra empezara y eso implica sangre cas nadade relleno y dudo que halla muchas bodas con suerte solo el lemon jejeje y al parecer el renacer de naruto le reacomodo la mentalidad de hanzo no crees  
><strong>xona potter namikaze: <strong>si pobres de ellas aunque al final los demonios recibieron su merecido y si saken va por completo en la direccion erronea  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>si menma se veia venir en cuanto a lo de si es o no un buen oponente todo esta por verse ya veremos si ella aparece y claro saber si sempre si sera las angeloids las guerreras que detuvieron antes al leviatan

y con esto ya atendido como se debe pasemos al capitulo  
><em>yo quiero saber a donde va el ejercido (mira al autor)<br>o que será de ese "menma" (el autor sonríe)  
>y que pasara con Saken (el autor la mira con duda)<br>es verdad el va a suna pero ahí ya no tienen a rei (el autor asiente a eso) _  
>no se que pasara ahí pero creo que todos queremos saberlo no?<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 232: Un tormenta en el horizonte <strong>

Naruto y la recién nombrada Yamiko volaban por el aire a grana velocidad sobre el lomo de aquella ave de plumaje rojo que hondeando sus alas al viento se dirigía a la aldea oculta entre las hojas con cierta seguridad de que nadie intentaría atacarle en el cielo, Naruto estaba bastante callado mientras Yamiko miraba con cierta fascinación el mundo, a decir verdad ella era una chica bastante singular ya que un momento era duce y tímida y al siguiente se le insinuaba de una manera tan descarada que podía llegar a darle algo d escalofríos aunque claro no se lo iba a decir o se enojaría con el y por lo que había visto sus capacidades oscuras seguían prevaleciendo aunque como se lo sugirió Taiyo seguramente serian el principio de una nueva línea de sangre, pero claro eso no era lo que tenia al rubio tan callado y sereno en ese momento lo que lo tenia de ese modo fue su pequeña batalla contra Saken el tan citado hijo perdido de Kanon y que la verdad pintaba para ser un gran problema a futuro si no se le atendía como era debido, en su mente repasaba una y otra vez su momento de lucha contra el dragón negro pero sobretodo esos instantes en los que se movió a tal velocidad a decir verdad solo quiso moverse para eludir su ataque solo que se concentro demasiado y ese fue el obvio resultado que sin duda fue mucho mas de lo que el mismo esperaba, se desplazo en un zumbido muy singular que solo dio paso a un violento estallido de velocidad que le permitió superar al dragón malévolo con demasiada facilidad y eso tras meditarlo un buen rato termino por recordarle un momento del pasado en que realizo algo demasiado parecido  
>-(fue como cuando pelee con Minato la primera vez… me moví tan rápido gracias a la ayuda de Kurayami y Natsumi pero ellas no estaban aquí hoy eso significa que quizá…necesito hablar de esto con un experto en la materia espero que Madara me pueda aclarar un poco esto)- si la esperanza del rubio para aclarar este singular misterio recaía en el poderoso Uchiha que de hecho estaba en una situación muy comprometedora en ese momento.<p>

En la casa Ishura dos situaciones muy singulares se estaban llevando acabo, la primera y mas shockeante era que en los jardines una abrumada ex princesa saludaba muy cordial a Mito quien la presentaba con las chicas que estaban en el jardín en ese momento y si eso solo ponía a Koyuki algo nerviosa, ella sabia de antemano sobre Mito y no era una tonta como para no sospechar que quizá en la aldea habría algún par mas de mujeres que integrarían el naciente clan Ishura y claro el ver a regimiento de pie ante ella resulto por demás impactante, -no te pongas de ese modo Koyuki después de todo aun falta la mitad de la familia- dijo la Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa feliz al tiempo que una de las cejas de la pelinegra temblaba con un cierto tic nervioso producto de la situación tan…bueno tan reveladora frente a ella por su lado su tan celebre directos ya estaba sentado en una mesa salida de quien sabe donde discutiendo con su equipo de producción el como rodarían el siguiente hit cinematográfico relacionado con una de las mas vendidas obras literarias del mundo, alguien debió decirle al pobre hombre que nunca se hablaban a los libros del sanin pervertido en una casa como esa donde la mitad de las mujeres residentes estaban dispuestas machacar al sanin en cuestión o a cualquiera que hablara de ellas como meros objetos, si los pobres hombres de risitas pervertidas estaban ahora mismo rodeados de mucho dolor y sufrimiento en potencia; pero lo mas singular se estaba dando a cabo dentro de la casa Ishura donde un serio Madara se preguntaba el como diablos había terminado en esa situación, por un lado su digámosle nieta Mikoto le miraba con ojos de decepción mientras que del otro las Uzumaki véanse Kushina y Kasumi le lanzaban ojos de reprobación mientras que Mabui que fungía como fiscal acusadora exponía el caso ante el tribunal de la familia precedido por la siempre amigable y dulce Akemi quien escuchaba atentamente los argumentos de la peliblanca –por eso pido un castigo ejemplar Akemi_sama después de todo ser un ninja legendario debe acarrear ciertas responsabilidades y conductas y eso de andar de mirón mientras que una de nosotras nos cambiamos debe ser sancionado- si ese era todo el moyo del asunto, Madara aun no entendía el como fue que eso paso el solo caminaba muy tranquilamente por la casa dirigiéndose a la cocina por alguna botana que comer cuando escucho unas risitas y vio algo brillar, supo de inmediato que se trataba de fuego por lo que fiel a su costumbre de no dejar pasar esos detalles acudió a ver de que se trataba llevándose la sorpresa de toparse con Azula a medio desnudad en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes en el piso inferior de la casa, tan pronto el Uchiha abrió la puerta ella le lanzo una mirada insinuante tratando de arrastrarlo a la cama pero el fiel a su cordura y autocontrol la rechazo amablemente –ni loco tendría sexo contigo Azula…podrías acabar cocinándome con esos besos de fuego- bueno quizá no fue tan amable como uno hubiera pensado pero la reacción de Azula no fue la mejor de todas…ella grito y valla que si lo hizo tan pronto abrió la boca el Uchiha se vio rodeado de mujeres molestas y ahí se vino la acusación –Madara_chan porque me espías mientras me pruebo mi ropa nueva- y así fue como el Uchiha termino flanqueado por todas esas mujeres mientras su nieta le miraba con decepción y si mucha molestia que valla que le recordaba al aura de furia de su madre quizá por eso era que estaba tan manso  
>-ya he tomado mi decisión es verdad Madara_san merece un castigo por andar de mirón y creo que tengo el castigo adecuado aunque necesitaremos la asistencia de Tsume_chan para esto- si la peliverde pensaba solo en una cosa..niñera de cachorros un trabajo que en esa aldea solo pocos realizaban mas que nada porque era lo mas cercano a una pesadilla<br>-(creo que me mejor me hubiera quedado muerto)- pensaba el Uchiha resucitado mientras sentía escalofríos por la sonrisa de Akemi era verdad lo que decían todos esa mujer era tan dulcemente espeluznante.

Lejos de Konoha un grupo de ninjas anbu realizaban una inspección en el país del colmillo, el humo se había elevado con fuerza delatando un voraz incendio que de inmediato fueron a extinguir para que no llegara a los bosques del país del fuego, no fue nada difícil pero eso si les llamaba mucho la atención que nadie de dicha nación estuviera ah para ayudarles a contener el fuego –venado eres el mas rápido de nosotros corre a la aldea mas cercana y averigua que pasa y porque no vienen a ayudar con el fuego- el anbu aludido asintió acelerando a toda velocidad sin siquiera sospechar lo que iba a encontrarse a unos 60 kilómetros al sur, al mimo tiempo al norte muy cerca de las fronteras de los países de fuego y la hierba perdidos entre el bosque una mancha de agresivos seres marchaba a paso sencillo y calmado sabedores de que nadie en este mundo aguardaba su aparición, al frente el líder de los tengu guiaba a sus fuerzas por la campiña al salir del bosque mientras vislumbraban frente a ellos la frontera del país de la hierba y una sonrisa maligna y siniestra adornaba el rostro de aquel ser demoniaco que se detenía mientras todos los engu y los clones de aquel fallecido hombre planta le miraban con detenimiento al tiempo que alzaba su gran espada al cielo antes de señalar al frente mientras que algunos ninjas del puesto de vigilancia le miraban con cierta extrañeza  
>-<span>adelante…ATAQUEN!-<span>grito el tengu con fuerza mientras todo el ejercito se lanzaba con fuerza al frente.

El suelo retumbo antes de que los ojos de los ninjas se abrieran como patos cuando la horda asesina aprecio entre los arboles lanzándose por la pequeña pradera como una marea asesina que marchaba a todo poder –por kami- dijo uno de aquellos ninjas mientras que las fuerzas se dejaban ir con todo el poder, la madera de aquel puesto voló por el aire cuando el fuego demoniaco ardió con fuerza detonando como si de una bomba se tratara mandando a los ninjas a volar al tiempo que las fuerzas malignas pasaban marchando a todo poder con una sola dirección en mente…kusagakure, la aldea en realidad estaba demasiado cerca de la frontera y por eso mismo estaban en grandes problemas, los ninjas veían en el cielo las columnas de humo negro y peligroso al tiempo que los gritos de agresión resonaban en el aire al tiempo que el suelo se sacudía con fuerza, el suelo se agito u grades dragones de tierra aparecieron rugiendo con fuerza mientras se lanzaban contra las murallas de la aldea –NOS ATACAN!- gritaron los vigías externos al tiempo que los reptiles rocosos despedazaban las mencionadas murallas haciendo volar los escombros por todos lados mientras que los civiles gritaban aterrados al tiempo que empezaban a correr y los ninjas marchaban a la batalla frente a ellos, eran una fuera bastante grande de casi 500 shinobis pero cuando las legones enemigas se mostraron ante ellos solo pudieron sentir terror era mas de 1000 enemigos que se alzaban ante ellos con ojos malignos y sonrisas perversas en sus caras –kusakague_sama!- hablo uno de aquellos ninjas de la hierba mirando a su líder en su ropa tradicional de batalla al pie de sus fuerzas ninja, ninguno de los bandos se movió mas bien permanecieron quietos y a la espera de que alguno realizara un movimiento ofensivo aunque nadie se movía todo estaba en una tensa y en verdad estresante calma  
>-no teman… juntos les mostraremos que a esta aldea no lograran derrotar- hablo el kage con gran seguridad mientras internamente solo podía hacer una cosa, se despedía de su amada esposa y de su hijo recién nacido, algo que todos los ninjas hacían al ver las dimensiones del enemigo<br>-A MATAR!- grito el líder del basto regimiento enemigo mientras se lanzaban a todo poder y de inmediato los jutsus de roca defensivos se alzaron.

Grandes paredes de roca se levantaban del suelo mientras que los zetsus atacaban con fuerza alzando dragones poderoso que despedazaban todo sin piedad alguna mientras que las murallas improvisadas caían a pedazos, las flamas demoniacas nos e hicieron esperar y de inmediato los ninjas comenzaron a caer mientras su fuerza se dispersaba en busca de batalla, los tengu atacaban sin piedad destrozando ninja kunoichis y genin sin compasión alguna al tiempo que las enredaderas de los zetsus ahorcaban a cuanta victima encontraran fuera ninja o civil, fue un gran error mandarlos escapar hacia el otro extremo dejándoles desprotegidos, se alejaban de los ecos de la batalla cuando ante ellos un grupo nutrido de zetsus blancos aparecían con sonrisas malévolas y ojos fijos en ellos, los gritos de los civiles llamaron la atención de los ninjas que luchaban con ferocidad acabando con algunos zetsus pero en sus descuidos las gruesas espadas les atravesaban el pecho cortando sus vidas, -NOOOOOOOOO- el kusakage grito desesperado, a la distancia con las heridas menores y sangre cayendo por su ropa recién salida de sus heridas vio como su esposa con todo y bebe fueron aplastados contra el suelo por un violento dragón de roca que despedazo su cuerpos, se perdió en la ira lanzándose contra aquellos zetsus destrozando a cuanto clon se metía en su camino ignorando las heridas de las espadas de los tengu mientras se lanzaba a la zona destrozada, a su alrededor los gritos y la sangre volaban al tiempo que su amada aldea comenzaba a arder bajo el fuego demoniaco, -por favor no todo menos eso- no paraba de decir cuando alzo las ocas bajo todos los escombros el cuerpo sin vida de su familia se alzaba al tiempo que el dolor le inundaba con fuerza, haciéndole gritar con ira y desesperación, de sus manos fluyeron los sellos y el ataque agresivo despedazo a cuatro clones en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al tiempo que una poderosa bala de agua le daba de lleno mandándolo al suelo tras el poderoso golpe, rodo un poco por el piso antes de alzarse y mirar frente a el a ese hombre de piel azulada y sonrisa aserrada  
>-oh no se deprima Kusakage…pronto estará con ellos jejejejeje- samehada se alzo en el aire cuando Kisame ataco con fuerza estaba emocionado y ansioso por matar y el kage estaba ahí frente a el y esa oportunidad no la dejaría pasar.<p>

En los bosques de la nación del fuego un ave de plumaje rojo se desvanecía en el aire al tiempo que el rubio y su acompañante avanzaban a paso lento enfilándose a la aldea de las hojas, como siempre los guardias Izumo y Kotetsu ahora reforzados por un tercer integrante cuidaban la puerta, la idea en si era muy buena y habría funcionado mejor si ese tercer guardia no hubiera sido Shikamaru, el rubio y Yamiko aparecieron en escena caminando hacia la aldea solo para ver a los 3 guardias roncando por completo dormidos al tiempo que el rubio sonreía y negaba a sus acciones –DESPIERTEN FLOJOS!- grito con una sonrisa en su cara cuando los vio reaccionar, Izumo se desplomo al suelo Kotetsu dejo caer la cara contra la mesa y Shikamaru solo abrió los ojos fastidiado mientras decía algo sobre rubios problemáticos, los hombres le miraron con esa singular ropa y de inmediato les extraño pero lo que mas llamaba su atención era la chica a su espalda, una vez mas le miraron con envidia y orgullo después de todo que hombre salía a una batalla encarnizada con un poderoso enemigo ganaba y regresaba a casa con una hermosa mujer…al parecer ese alguien era solo Naruto, el rubio recibió sus felicitaciones por su victoria cosa que les resulto muy obvia al verlo de pie ileso y claro el entro a Konoha seguido de Yamiko, en las calles todo mundo le miraba con curiosidad y sobretodo con orgullo al parecer los rumores de su salida a una violenta batalla se extendieron a toda prisa por la aldea y ahora mismo la gente casi le aplaudía al verlo caminar entre ellos, llego a la torre con cierta calma y velocidad antes de ingresar a la oficina, en el interior de inmediato recibió las felicitaciones de Sarutobi quien deseaba escuchar todos los pormenores de la batalla, claro que cuando escuchó eso del poder malévolo que despertó e Naruto su rostro se torno algo serio pero el vero frente a el como siempre le tranquilizaba aunque una idea se quedaba fija en su mente al verlo con claridad –te ves mas alto Naruto y sabes… no se pero tu presencia se siente extraña, aun eres tu pero es muy raro- balbuceo el hokage al tiempo que el Ishura sonreía sin saber el porque de eso aunque claro esa era una verdadera mentira pero no deseaba preocuparlo mas de lo necesario al menos no por ahora ,-entonces esta linda chica es Yamiko eh es un gusto conocerte- hablo el sandaime mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica que o miraba con cierta calma y curiosidad antes de mirara a Naruto y luego al hokage que se sentía examinado –te me haces familiar pero…que no eras un venerable viejito- una gota creció en la nuca del sandaime al tiempo que el rubio aclaraba esa confusión al parecer las memorias de Kurayami estaban por completo desordenadas en la mente de la chica de cabellos claros; tras una aclaración rápida Naruto salió de ahí con una sola dirección en mente su hogar, necesitaba ver a las demás chicas y tener una charla con ellas aunque en el fondo sentía algo de temor después de todo ya no era lo que podríamos llamar humano y no estaba seguro de si ellas podrían lidiar con eso.

De regreso al campo de batalla pero en el país del oro, una aldea de buen tamaño estaba siendo atacada sin piedad, del cielo bolas de fuego hechas de roca fundida se desplomaban sobre la misma mientras las personas gritaban con fuerza y corrían en todas direcciones en busca de escapar de aquel infierno pero el foso de lava que rodeaba la ciudad les imposibilitaba el escapar a algún lugar y claro eso les condenaba a la muerte, sobre una pequeña montaña cercana un hombre de rostro serio y ropas oscuras con una capa negra de nubes rojas admiraba la devastación frente a el mientras que mantenía su mano extendida hacia donde el geiser de lava disparaba esos misiles que destrozaban todo estallando al golpear la ciudad –dudo que alguien valla a presentarme mucha lucha…mejor iré a mi siguiente blanco- murmuro Makoto para si mismo mientras comenzaba a caminar despacio al tiempo que trazaba sellos antes de alzar la mano al cielo, del foso de lava la misma sustancia se alzo girando con fuerza formando un remolino gigante de lava que quemaba y destrozaba todo mientras las personas gritaban de terror quedando atrapadas bajo la lava candente e inmisericorde de Makoto quien al fin descansaba de las tontas bromas de Hiroshi quien en ese momento debería estar caminando a su blanco en aquella aldea costera que si duda iba a terminar debajo del mar, en el país del colmillo en sus fronteras cercanas al país del fuego un ninja de la hoja regresaba corriendo a toda velocidad con malas noticias, la aldea cercana ya no existía era solo un agujero en el suelo y lo pero era que se podía decir que no era la única ya que a la distancia se apreciaban las humaredas alzándose en todas direcciones –creo que ya comenzó…aprisa manda un mensaje a Konoha dile que ya empezó la guerra- recito el líder del escuadrón con una voz calmada y serena después de todo el había estado antes en una batalla aunque seguramente esta iba a ser mucho mas grande que la anterior.

De nuevo en la aldea de las hojas las cosas en la casa Ishura estaban calladas y en completo silencio, el rubio estaba de pie y tras el shock inicial de verle con su ropa nueva y esa aura tan singular que ahora lo rodeaba les había contado a las chicas su pequeña historia de la batalla terminando con la muerte de Kurayami y su posterior reformación en la chuca que estaba con el –mucho gusto Yamiko_chan soy Akemi me da gusto que no murieras del todo- saludaba la mujer de cabellos verde y rojos a la recién llegada que sonreía mientras la miraba fijamente teniendo de nuevo algunos recuerdos al azar de sus dos lotes de memorias en desorden –creo que te conozco…no eres la mujer con la que Naruto_kun tuvo sexo antes de irse?- el rostro del rubio se puso mas rojo que nunca mientras que Akemi se ponía como el y las chicas estallaban en reclamos y preguntas después de todo ellas no entendían nada de eso de lo que ella hablo las estaban atosigando con una lluvia inclemente de preguntas al tiempo que movían a yamiko de un lado a otro como si fuera una maquina expendedora de información clamando por saber los detalles del singular encuentro que de hecho nunca ocurrió pero claro eso no lo sabían ya que estaban ignorando por completo a Naruto quien trataba de aclarar todo aunque no le daban mucha oportunidad de ello –oigan basta esperen me esta mareando basta…que basta! Ninpou: numa jigoku no jutsu (arte ninja: jutsu del infierno de numa)- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como patos cuando ella uso ese infame genjutsu, lo siguiente que paso fue que todas las chicas se quedaron quietas mientras se perdían en aquella visión de los tres ninjas de verde bailando aquella melodía…pasaron un par de minutos cuando las chicas reaccionaron con una sola expresión a coro  
>-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH MIS OJOS!- empezaron a correr por todos lados en busca de sacarse eso de la mente inclusive Naruto juraría que vio a Tayuya echarse alcohol en los ojos para desinfectarlos.<p>

Una vez que se calmaron y que Yamiko explico que no tenia idea de donde vino eso prometió que nunca mas volverá a usar semejante justu…a menos que fuera necesario claro esta, esa sonrisa les recordó tanto a la de Naruko que a decir verdad les asusto un poco, e rubio entonces tomo la palabra diciendo que eso de que el y Akemi habían tenido relaciones en realidad nunca paso y que solo había sido un sueño que le mostro a Kurayami pidiéndole su consejo, todo mundo lo entendió aunque eso si ninguna paso por alto el sonrojo y la sonrisa pequeña en la cara de la mujer que sentía tenia esperanzas, entonces fue la kitsune quien dejo ir aquella esperada y temida pregunta -**Naruto_kun que te paso porque tu presencia es tan extraña casino no parece humana- **el rubio se quedo serio al tiempo que las chicas lo meditaban y si era verdad se sentía muy rara incluso se parecía un poco a la de las bijus aunque si tenia algo raro en ella y eso la verdad no sabían a que se debía, entonces el rubio les conto lo de su pequeña transformación con todo y las apariciones de aquellos dos hombres ayudándole a recuperar el control el problema fue que todo el proceso al parecer lo cambio y ahora mismo no tenia idea de que era en realidad, el Uchha callado hasta ese momento con vendas sospechosas en sus manos y pernas producto de mordidas de animales pequeños de 4 patas, dejando ese tema de lado el rubio le miraba fijamente al tiempo que Madara lo examinaba con su sharingas y si al igual que las Hyuuga se quedaba impresionado –creo que esto lo deben confirmar ellas pero por lo que veo parece que ya no tienes red de chakra es como si todo tu cuerpo fuese un solo tenketsu- dijo con calma mientras que Hinata y Hanabi lo confirmaban, entonces fue turno de Tsunade y Shizune que revisándolo minuciosamente dieron su dictamen, no había nada malo en el era como si todo el chakra en su cuerpo fuese tan masivo que la red estorbaba y por eso se disipo causando una sonrisa en cierta biju de una cola –**eso es genial, sabes Naruto_kun nosotras no tenemos red de chakra por nuestro poder tan grande por eso los humanos tiene tantos problemas en igualarnos si ya no tienes significa que eres casi como un biju**- el rubio se quedo callado mientras que miraba a las mujeres a su alrededor la idea de que el ojiazul fuese un ser de ese tipo era en verdad extraña pero aun así no se sentían diferentes para con el ya que aun sentía lo mismo y sus sonrisas y ojos llenos de amor resultaban reconfortantes para el rubio, no se necesitaron palabras ellas se quedarían con el pesar de lo que ahora era el.  
>-bien Naruto muéstrame ese movimiento del que hablas- dijo Madara mientras que el rubio se tornaba algo pensativo antes de realizarlo<p>

Se disipo en un zumbido reapareciendo en la puerta de la casa y regreso de nuevo a su sitio en menos de un segundo mientras que los ojos de Madara con su sharingan le miraban con mucha curiosidad –interesante, no pude copiarlo y al parecer se basa un poco en tus capacidades eléctricas de ahí el sonido estático, apenas pude verte a decir verdad solo te veías como un borrón dudo que un ninja regular pudiera seguirte el paso a menos de que tenga un doujutsu- declaro el ninja resucitado al tiempo que el rubio le miraba la verdad no esperaba algo como eso y ciertamente le emocionaba el saber que si deseaba podría llegar a ser casi indetenible si de aceleración hablábamos aunque claro tenia ciertos problemas de control pero con entrenamiento eso podría arreglarse –sonido…me gusta como se oye creo que le llamare así- declaro con una gran sonrisa mientras Madara le concedía eso después de todo se trataba de un nombre bastante descriptivo y muy simple que sin duda resolvía el detalle de cómo le llamarían –bueno que hacemos aquí sentados, mueve tu trasero y vamos a entrenar que con todo y tu poder nuevo aun no dominas del todo el nuevo batsunengan y algo me dice que lo necesitaras- y sin derecho de opinar o quejarse el rubio fue sacado de la casa Ishura y arrastrado del cuello de la camisa hacia alguna de las zonas de entrenamiento donde claro volvería a pasar por un pequeño infierno marca Uchiha –no es del todo humano ya…eso le da mas puntos al rubiecito de seguro ahora podría darme mucha mas diversión por las noches- dijo descaradamente Azula atrayendo las miradas asesinas de todo mundo al tiempo que Akemi se replanteaba si eso de que el la espió en realidad paso y claro empezaba a convencerse de que en efecto todo fue culpa de Azula quien seguía en su pose de total arrogancia mientras que Hitomi abría la boca  
>-<strong>soy a la única a la que le pareció sospechoso que Okko_sama y Hanzo_san aparecerán ante Naruto_kun digo como lo hicieron no había algún sello de evocación de alma en el estoy segura de eso<strong>- todas incluyendo a Azula se quedaron calladas al oírla la verdad no habían pensado en eso y si parecía muy sospechosamente conveniente que aparecerán en ese momento.

En un sitio distante y oscuro cierta deidad de la muerte estaba muy complacida con lo que había ocurrido con el rubio y en este mismo momento estaba sentado en su confortable asiento mientras frente a el se mostraban esas dos almas –sigue sin agradare lo que esta haciendo con mi muchacho Shinigami_sama- declaro la primera de las figuras revelándose como Okko el fallecido abuelo del rubio y a su lado estaba otro hombre nada menos que el invocador de salamandras –es cierto el mocoso es un cabeza hueca dudo que tanta maquinación sirva de algo- Hanzo no era precisamente el mas santo de los ninjas pero si algo no le gustaba era que jugaran con el o con las personas cercanas a el las cuales eran pocas y se podrían contar con una mano, estaban sus padres, el poderoso Hizo y claro su singular alumno que ahora mismo había perdido su humanidad a favor de las maquinaciones del dios de la muerte –**son simples humanos que no comprenden mis planes… asique no tienen derecho de hablar sobre ellos**- la autoridad de su voz era enorme y tremenda y de inmediato las almas mortales se atemorizaron un poco después de todo era el dios de la muerte y de querer podría mandarlos a lo mas profundo del infierno si se enojaba o quizá a algún sitio mucho peor –**bueno como ya cumplieron con su parte de nuestro trato ahora pueden irse a donde pertenecen**- poco a poco las dos almas comenzaron a disiparse en el aire mientras que el dios de la muerte esbozaba una gran sonrisa al parecer sus planes se estaban realizando tal y como deseaba  
>-<strong>Shinigami_kun mi libro esta muy inquieto, muchos destinos están siendo cortados me temo que ya dio inicio la ofensiva de nuestro enemigo<strong>- declaro la diosa del destino mientras aparecía en dicho lugar  
>-<strong>ya lo se princesa no olvides que soy el dios de la muerte y siento cuando un alma llega a mi reino, pero todo estaba considerado desde el principio con mi plan o no era mas que obvio que muchos mortales iban a morir<strong>- recito el dios de la muerte con mucha serenidad al tiempo que aquella diosa solo miraba su libro donde los nombre continuaban apareciendo  
>-<strong>sigo sin comprender el porque usaras a algo como Naruto para realizar tus planes pero aun así creo que esto te interesara<strong>-y le abrió su libro mientras que el dios de la muerte leía el mismo.

El dios de la muerte leyó el mencionado escrito al tiempo que la diosa sostenía su libro y el mencionado ser de poder oscuro abría los ojos al leer aquello y una sonrisa algo perversa apareció en su rostro antes de mirarla fijamente –**a veces mi libro me muestra cosas que van a pasar pero no me dice cuando solo que son inminentes**- los ojos del dios de la muerte volvieron a releer esas palabras mientras que ella le sonreía con cierta diversión después de todo verlo tan asombrado no era algo que sucediera todos los días y claro esta imagen quería que perdurase en su memoria para siempre –**quien lo diría jejejeje eso no estaba en mis planes aunque no me molesta mucho que digamos hasta ganas me dan de verlo pero en ese caso necesitara un nombre no crees princesa**- hablo el shinigami mirando a su hermosa diosa que solo adopto una pose de pensadora mientras procesaba en las palabras del dios oscuro hasta que una dulce sonrisa adorno su rostro al tiempo que cerraba su libro  
>-<strong>bueno como ya no tengo poder sobre el creo que me corresponde a mi esa tarea ya que si sabemos que le pasara y de de que es capaz, porque no llamamos a lo que Naruto es …Noah ¿que te parece?-<strong> le sonrió al tempo que se sentaba en sus piernas mirándole con ojos coquetos y deseosos  
>-<strong>me gusta muy buen nombre, creo que esa será la raza de Naruto ahora aunque claro todo depende de si existe o no una raza no crees<strong>- alzo una de sus cejas de modo curioso y juguetón al tiempo que ella se apretaba suavemente contra el después de todo aun faltaba saber si sobrevivirá a lo que le estaba esperando en el futuro inmediato

* * *

><p>Y se acabo esto y si como vimos la guerra se ha desatado al fin y los pueblos ya están cayendo bajo el poder de los villanos y solo es cosa de tiempo para que la alianza shinobi se alce a luchar desatando ahora si una verdadera y cruenta guerra, Madara parece que tiene problemas con azula para varias, Naruto revela que no es muy humano que digamos, a rei eso le gusto y claro parece que el cambio le trajo muchas consecuencias a Naruto y apenas las estamos conociendo y algo me dice que la semana que entra se viene mucha acción, sangre y si se puede lemon jejeje<br>_no es justo yo quiero saber que fue del kusakage (mira al autor molesta)  
>y a donde va el calmado makoto (el autor sonríe)<br>y si Hiroshi va a nami o a que pueblo costero es (el autor solo sonríe mas)  
>y tambie que le mostro la diosa del destino al shinigami (el autor suspira feliz) <em>muchas dudas en el aire que se responderán mas adelante claro esta

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>Pd: el nombre de Noah fue sugerencia de "El angel de la oscuridad" y por eso lo tome


	236. C233: Fuerza shinobi

Hola gente, como les va espero que bien porque el día de hoy damos inicio a otra gran semana llena de capítulos de este fic que espero les sigua gustando lee tanto como a mi el escribirlo, no les diré mucho del capitulo solo que espero que lo disfruten aunque claro primero ire a los reviews

**LeNashSkoll: **si es interesante, y si quiza naruo entre invocaciones clones y demas podria barrera a los zetsus pero esto es una guerra no una odisea de un hombre aunque quien sabe si la lucha final no acabe siendo de ese modo pero seria adelantarnos demasiado por ahora espero que este cap te guste  
><strong>abelisaisanchez:<strong>lo de ryuusetzu lo considerare en cuanto a lo del kusakage sipobre de el en cuanto a lo de hiroshi ni idea de para donde va creeme  
><strong>alex:<strong>uno de los reviews de el angel de la oscuridad dice que es un noah y donde salenen cuanto a lo otro si la guerra finamente esta dando inicio y las chicas acepan a naruto por ahora al menos  
><strong>sephios:<strong>toda critica es bienvenida y la verdad tengo cierotos vicios al escribi que me cuesta abandonar como el de los dialogos una vez que me agarre asi me fue dificil soltarlo aunque estoy traando de retomar eso aunque no e sfaciel y en cuanto a lo de si comprendo lo que dijiste de la historia si lo entiendo la verdad algunas cosas creo que me pudieron quedar mejor quiza proximanete reedite el fic  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si madara acabo castigado y los malos se mueven alguien debe pararlos pronto no crees  
><strong>Nana Naru: <strong>que comentario tan consico jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>yo tambien espero que naruto recuerde la biblioteca lo e ryuka aun lo considero, en cuanto a lo del cambio de forma ya tengo algo preevisto y sipor lo visto seria mejor que el kusakage muriera  
><strong>Death Demon98: <strong>no la olvide solo que la historia se alejo mucho del punto donde entraba aunque ya veras mas adelante en cuanto a las otras por ahi andan no desespres  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>quien lo diria no que descienden de ese par aunque creo que eres el unico que agarro esa referencia , si la guerra dio inicio y es brutal en cuanto a lo de la raza bueno por algo se ha de empezar no  
><strong>Guest:<strong>gracias por leer el fic y la verdad si ella va a estar solo dame espacio para incorporarla

bien con los reviews respondidos creo que podemos pasar al capitulo  
><em>espero que sea bueno (mira la pantalla)<br>espero saber que paso con el kusakage (el autor sonríe)  
>creo que todos sabemos que le paso (la otra asenté)<br>si pero el chiste es como ( el autor sonríe a eso) _  
>bueno pues espero que les guste el capitulo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 233: Fuerza shinobi<strong>

Naruto estaba mas que asustado en este preciso momento desde hacia poco mas de 3 horas que estaba en esta situación y la verdad ya comenzaba a extrañar el entrenamiento de Hanzo alga creyó siquiera posible y la única razón de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento tenia nombre y apellido…Madara Uchiha, la verdad cuando el poderoso hombre le dijo que entrenarían uno contra uno como en la ocasión anterior el rubio de inmediato supuso que tendría que saltar por su vida para no acabar calcinado por el amateratsu o aplastado por las manos gigantes del susanoo pero claro nunca se espero lo que en este mismo momento estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, estaba algo cansado oculto detrás de una roca de buen tamaño a la espera de recobrar algo de aliento y poder salir de nuevo a la batalla pero claro eso no iba a ser posible al menos no en el tiempo que el deseaba que eso ocurriera, la roca a su espalda se despedazo en una lluvia gigantesca de rocas y escombros a medio fundir cuando la figura apareció entre el humo de la explosión que hizo a Naruto salir volando por los aires, despacio la figura de aquel criminal renegado emergía de la destrucción con esa sonrisa confiada y esa expresión de superioridad sin mencionar ese aire de emoción que lo caracterizo siempre, de su boca abierta un chorro a presión de lava hirviente broto a todo poder quemando el suelo del que Naruto salto al aire solo para verse atrapado, frente a el aquel hombre con el ojo de dragón aparecía con una gran sonrisa dando un giro a toda velocidad envuelto en brillante electricidad golpeando al rubio en el rostro con una patada poderosa que lo mando directo al suelo donde ya le estaba esperando aquel hombre rubio que aparecía en un destello dorado para estrellar su ataque contra su espalda  
>-¡RASENGAN!-y la esfera de chakra le golpeaba con fuerza haciéndolo girar dentro del ataque brillante y poderoso que lo mando a volar por el aire mientras apreciaba el basto cielo escarlata sobre el.<p>

Naruto cayo al suelo rebotando por el mismo antes de rodar con algo de humo brotando de su espalda mientras se detenía en el suelo justo frente a aquellos pies que tan bien conocía, sus ojos se alzaron con algo de miedo cuando esa sonrisa psicótica y tan característica de aquel hombre le daba la bienvenida antes de alzarlo sujetándole del cuello para azotarle contra el suelo dos, tres no cuatro veces antes de lanzarlo al aire donde la mano negra y fantasmal del susanoo ya lo esperaban para golpearlo con fuerza y mandarlo directo al suelo con un formidable derechazo que o hizo escupir sangre al azotar contra el suelo con violencia, -aaahhh- se quejaba Naruto al tiempo que se levantaba poco a poco solo para ver frente a el a sus oponentes tan sonrientes; Kouta, Shiru, Minato, Hanzo y Madara le miraban con sonrisas serenas a excepción de los últimos dos de los cuales uno no sonreía (Madara) y el otro pues…sonreía demasiado –si no puedes con esto Naruto… vas a terminar muriendo en cuanto enfrentes a un verdadero oponente- hablo Madara mientras la mente del rubio viajaba rápidamente al pasado recordado como fue que termino en esa situación tan peculiar; dos días atrás el rubio había regresado de su enfrentamiento contra Sanada y si estaba bastante cambiado por eso mismo pidió el asesoramiento de Madara para desentrañar las nuevas capacidades que le caracterizarían de ahora en adelante fue bastante obvio para el Uchiha que la primera de ellas era su velocidad y ese movimiento que el rubio denomino sonido, si era algo en verdad veloz que le costaba trabajo al Uchiha seguir del todo pero aun así se las arreglaba bien aunque lo mas curioso era que el rubio en realidad no podía usarle por completo a voluntad ya que requería demasiada concentración para lograr usarlo si con algo de entrenamiento aprendería a inducirlo a mas velocidad y con mayor naturalidad, lo siguiente que notaron fue su aumento no solo de estatura sino también de fuerza física ni el rubio se había percatado de eso hasta que le sorrajo un derechazo al pecho a Madara que casi le parte el esternón solo entonces se percataron de ese detalle del rubio, luego claro esta se percataron del aumento de chakra en verdad era algo que e Uchiha nunca admitiría pero las reservas de poder de Naruto eran ahora mas grandes que las suyas y seguramente de atacar ambos con el mismo jutsu a todo poder el terminaría siendo superado y curiosamente esa idea le agradaba e internamente le hacia sonreír ya que siempre espero que su familia se uniera a hombres poderosos y puesto que de su línea solo quedaba Mikoto le gustaba pensar que ella estaba con alguien que podría darle batalla, luego se dieron cuenta del tan celebre cero como lo llamo Naruto al contener dicho porcentaje de energía física, si ese ataque aun era de color rojo brillante pero le costaba casi nada de tiempo y fuerza a Naruto el generarle ahora y claro eso implicaba que si manejo de dicha energía se había facilitado y mucho por lo que ambos lograron comprobar y eso fue lo que los llevo a la platica en cuestión  
>-bien como vimos Naruto parece que muchas de tus mejoras son mas que nada físicas aun hay que saber como afecto a tu ojo- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros con gran seriedad mirando al rubio fijamente<br>-bueno y como sabremos eso…a ya se quieres que lo active y luchemos- estaba ansioso y emocionado y eso claro que Masara lo noto en su voz de inmediato  
>-no, con nuestro nivel actual podríamos salirnos de control y destruir todo usaremos el Tsukuyomi- Naruto no comprendió eso aunque si le vio a los ojos cuando estos pasaron a su forma definitiva y pronto estaba en aquel mundo de cielo rojo y campiñas devastadas<br>-¡que diablos hacen ellos aquí!- dijo el rubio indignado y asombrado al ver a aquellas figuras salidas de la nada frente a el  
>- entrenaras luchando con todos nosotros, me tome la libertad de tomarlos prestados de tus recuerdos – y sin decir mas se lanzaron contra el rubio que lanzando un golpe a Kouta esperaba derrotarle después de todo era mucho mas poderoso que en ese entonces pero el hombre sostuvo su mano antes de golpearlo y mandarlo al suelo<br>-pero…que paso?- se pregunto con cierta preocupación cuando Shiru apareció a su espalda golpeando sus puños contra las sienes de su cabeza  
>-me tome la libertad de colocar ciertas restricciones, dependiendo de a quien enfrentes tu chakra será 30%menor al que tenias cuando lo enfrentaste originalmente- dijo Madara con cierta alegría mientras una sonrisa muy ligera adornaba su rostro y si Naruto volaba por el aire pesa del infierno…que diga entrenamiento.<p>

Desde aquel momento han trascurrido ya tres largos días en los que grandes cosas habían estado ocurriendo en el resto del mundo mientras que el rubio y su singular maestro estaban trenzados en lo suyo, lo mas grave había ocurrido hasta ese momento en la ahora extinta aldea de kusagakure donde un campamento de demonios tengo degustaban los manjares de la carne humana al tiempo que un sonriente Kisame yacía sentado muy feliz tras su pequeño enfrentamiento que aun oscilaba en su mente; se lanzo aquel día de frente contra el kusakage que con gran agilidad eludió el ataque frontal del hombre con injerto de tiburón al que claro reconoció de inmediato como uno de los shinobi gatana desertores de kir y claro que no iba a ser un rival fácil en ese momento  
>-maldito akatsuki!- grito el colérico hombre antes de lanzar una colosal columna de fuego contra el shinobi gatana.<p>

Kisame dio un gran salto alejándose del fuego abrasador antes de disparar una gran bola de fuego contra el poderoso kage que con agilidad y pese a sus heridas rodo por el cielo esquivándola con cierta calma, de nuevo la bola de fuego voló contra el hombre azulado que blandió su espada al frente mientras que el ataque le golpeaba con fuerza, fue lanzado en el aire por el estallido de fuego mientras que su espada a modo de escudo repelía el ataque mientras el daba un giro en el aire antes de caer al suelo –nada mal kusakage- recito el hombre con rostro azulado mientras trazaba sellos con una sola mano sacando agua del suelo del manantial subterráneo que abastecía a esa aldea y este ascendía al cielo antes de que del mismo tiburones de agua salieran disparados contra e hombre que solo atino a alzar los brazos para detener el golpe, fueron impactos frontales que lo hicieron retroceder con fuerza mientras la sangre salpicaba por todos lados, ambos hombros fueron atrapados entre las fauces de aquellos escualos de agua que le mordieron con fuerza casi hasta desprenderle los brazos, la sonrisa de Kisame era de hecho mucho mas grande que la de antes frente a el un kage herido y sangrante con los hombros deshechos le miraba bastante molesto y con ojos asesinos mientras que el hombre de la niebla solo sonreía con arrogancia –bueno creo que ya no puedes continuar no es así- hablo el hombre de piel azulada mientras que el kage solo pelaba los dientes mientras la sangre escurría fuera de su cuerpo manchando el suelo al tiempo que el hombre miraba a su alrededor por todos lados sus ninjas caían como moscas presas de los ataques de aquellos demonios que destrozaban todo a su paso destrozándoles con crueldad mientras que a otros les mordían arrancándoles grandes trozos de carne del cuerpo, -ya vio kusakage_sama mejor ríndase después de todo ya esta derrotado- hablo el hombre de dientes afilados mientras que el kage solo se doblaba, el cansancio y la perdida de sangre nublaban su mente pero no tanto como el dolor de ver a su familia deshecha bajo aquel ataque inmisericorde  
>-quizá perdimos…pero al menos me los llevare a todos conmigo al otro mundo…¡ Kasai no farasshu! (destello de fuego)- y todo el chakra del kusakage convergió con fuerza sobre el mismo.<p>

Ni Kisame o los tengu esperaron un ataque de esas proporciones pero de pronto el cuerpo de aquel hombre brillo con fuerza antes de envolverse en una candente bola de fuego que detono en un domo demoledor y destructivo que quemo por no decir que carbonizo casi todo a su alrededor mientras que el enemigo era atrapado en el estallido; Kisame aun usaba vendas en uno de sus brazos cubriendo la gran quemadura que le quedo tras casi morir en ese ataque y valla que recordaba el calor que sintió un par de segundos de haberse tardado en reaccionar y habría terminado bien cocido como esos clones y tengus atrapados en el jutsu suicida, si bien la oportunidad de privar de la vida a un kage le fue arrebatada no estaba del todo molesto ya que eventualmente tendría oportunidades de enfrentar a oponentes de mucho mayor pero y por eso mismo es que ahora tras días de sanar sus heridas estaba ahora descansando cómodamente ala espera de sus ordenes después de todo si bien el estaba al frente de ese grupo de agresores demoniacos no era el líder pro excelencia del mismo y por eso mismo estaban aguardado las ordenes de su señor que les mando descansar y saciar su hambre con los cuerpos de aquellos ninjas que no fueron envueltos en el fuego y claro Kisame sintió asco al verlos comer aunque eso si eran bastante educados después de todo le ofrecieron "una pierna" de un jounin cosa que el hombre de la niebla rechazo cordialmente antes de vomitar la verdad no comprendía como los zetsuclones si podrían comer esas cosas pero bueno considerando que su yo original siempre adoro esa clase de platillos era de esperarse que hubieran heredado sus gustos no?

-taichou…es una ruina no hay una sola alma en la ciudad- hablo el anbu al frente del grupo mientras regresaba con su capitán días atrás le habían informado a Sarutobi vía ave mensajera del incendio que nadie en dicho país se molesto en atender y claro eso levanto las sospechas del kage que mandando a sus anbu mas veloces los despacho a la capital de aquel país, y mientras avanzaron se toparon con e horror, los bosques si bien ya no ardían habían sido reducidos a poco menos que manchones verdes en los parajes cubiertos de cenizas y muerte al tiempo que grandes zonas de impacto semejantes a golpes de meteoros se podían ver por todos lados sin duda algo muy malo había ocurrido en dicho país y por lo visto no fue algo muy local ni de una ciudad, llegaron a toda prisa a la capital topándose con una visión que no esperaban ver, no había nada solo un agujero de roca a medio solidificar que parecía ser bastante profundo, de inmediato el capitán mando a revisar las ruinas cercanas de los puestos de vigilancia esperando contar con palabras o algún testigo que le revelara que había ocurrido en dicho lugar pero no encontraron nada tal y como le explicaba su avanzada al parecer todo había sido destruido sin compasión alguna  
>-quien pudo causar tal devastación taichou?- pregunto el anbu con mascara de leopardo a su líder de mascara de halcón que solo miraba a su alrededor<br>-no tengo idea si me lo preguntas esto solo lo causaría un biju pero…e estos momentos sabemos donde están todos tengo un mal presentimiento…castos usa el sello de mensaje de emergencia e informa al sandaime, seguiremos avanzando a las cosas- y el mencionado anbu acato la orden de inmediato mientras se alistaban para reanudar la marcha.

Lejos de ahí un cansado y sangrante hombre caminaba a paso forzado sujetaba la herida de su hombro que sangraba profusamente mientras que avanzaba a paso lento y seguro, cuanto tenia caminando en realidad no estaba del todo seguro quizá serian ya dos días, horas mas horas menos lo que importaba ahora era a donde se dirigía y de donde provenía, tras el un sendero de sangre dispersa por el suelo denotaba su largo avanzar por el desierto y el valle rocoso que se alzaba a su espalda, caminaba tan agotado y casi desfalleciente mientras que los paso le costaban cada vez mas que el anterior y ciertamente se sentía ya al borde de la muerte en ese momento, pero aun así continuaba caminando después de todo tenia que llevar el aviso su hogar el país del oro había sido atacado con una fuerza y poder brutal, el solía vivir en una hermosa ciudad fronteriza donde una gran mina coronaba su desarrollo económico, siempre vivieron alejados de los conflictos de las grandes naciones shinobi hasta claro el día en que ese hombre apareció caminando por el sendero que llegaba a la aldea, de hecho no llego a ella se quedo quieto y admirando los muros a la distancia mientras que los guardias le miraban con curiosidad usando aquel catalejo –santo cielo es un akatsuki!- dijo uno de los guardias de la ciudad dando inicio a la alerta general y claro al caos propio de ese momento, por su parte Makoto solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados mirando como la ciudad se sumía en el caos y eso que lo único que el hizo fue dejarse ver, las puertas se abrieron y de inmediato una marea de mas de 100 soldados se le dejaron ir de frente cargando espadas lanzar arcos y demás armas con claras intenciones de acabar con su vida y claro el solo les miraba con cierto desgano  
>-porque en estos sitios nunca hay alguien que valga la pena o al menos sensato- murmuro el hombre con aburrimiento mientras trazaba sellos con ambas manos.<p>

Golpeo el sendero con calma y entonces ocurrió, todo el suelo frente a e se licuo en un instante tornándose un rio de lava que avanzo con fuerza mientras los guardias gritaban de dolor tal y como el murmuro no fue sensato que lo atacaran todos de frente y en una columna, el hombre solo siguió su camino con aburrimiento mientras que las flechas comenzaban a lloverse de las murallas de la ciudad, solo le basto con retroceder un poco para quedar por completo fuera de su alcance y aun así esos hombres simplemente seguían atacándole por mas que el solo negaba a sus acciones después de todo no podían ganar y eso era bastante claro –bueno si no entienden por las buenas…tendrá que ser por las malas- y sin decir mas al viento el poderoso hombre ataco con fuerza, el suelo retumbo y se destrozo mientras una pequeña loma se alzaba sobre las murallas de la ciudad, en realidad no era de ahí y en ningún mapa se mostraba chicho montículo que el poderoso Terumi estaba alzando con una mano en el suelo mientras concentraba su poder en el suelo, solo entonces ocurrió lo que nadie espero, la punta de aquella loma recién formada se hundió al tiempo que Makoto se quitaba de ahí y el estallido ocurría, -creo un volcán!- grito uno de aquellos centinelas del muro cuando el humo y ceniza comenzó a caer sobre la ciudad al tiempo que el fuego empezaba a llover del cielo, meteoros de magma disparados desde el rugiente y flamante volcán caían del cielo como meteoros asesinos al tiempo que Makoto se mantenía de brazos cruzados mientras que la lava que fluía como agua del volcán recién formado comenzaba a arrasar la ciudad, los muros soportaron lo mas que pudieron antes de colapsar y caer al suelo con fuerza mientras que la roca se derretía aumentando el volumen de la lava y comenzaba a calcinar todo a su paso, las personas corrían histéricas mientras que el hombre solo miraba todo con calma y algo de aburrimiento mientras que su volcán realizaba todo el trabajo –había olvidado lo lento que es este método, mejor lo apresuro un poco no quiero perder mi tiempo aquí…Yoton: tochi no nami (elemento lava: ola de la tierra)- y azoto su puño izquierdo contra el suelo y todo se sacudió, las pocas personas refugiadas en techos y azoteas solo atinaron a ver como el pequeño volcán estallaba mientras el suelo se abría y una gigantesca ola de lava se alzaba sobre ellos, debería medir mas de 20 metros de altura y ahora mismo se estaba dejando caer sobre ellos con un poder y fuerza asesinos, cayo sobre la ciudad desatando estallidos de las bodegas de pólvora usada en el proceso de minería y si la ciudad se sumió en una bola de fuego y escombros en llamas que dicto el fin de su ciudad, Makoto esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción por un trabajo bien logrado y de nuevo se alejo caminando a paso lento en realidad no tenia prisa después de todo su siguiente blanco no iba a ir a ningún lado, de entre los estallidos aquel hombre salió volando sobre restos de roca que se destrozaron al caer a la distancia clavando una gran roca en uno de sus hombros de ahí la herida que sangraba, despertó tras horas de inconsciencia y sin retirar la roca de la herida salió de ahí en dirección de la aldea mas cercana en el país del hierro.

Así fue como empezó su "marcha de la muerte" era mas que obvio que por la perdida de sangre no iba a sobrevivir y por eso mismo era que caminaba tan despacio con el vaivén de sus pasos la roca se desmorono y termino por abrir la herida que de inmediato comenzó sangrar con fuerza mientras caminaba por la descampada y solitaria vía que eligió por camino no era la mas transitada pero si la mas directa forma de llegar a su destino aunque en este momento el mareo lo tenia por completo cansado ya no podía mas, se desplomo al suelo cayendo pesado como un costal de papas que se deja caer de lo algo, su sangre se seguía desparramando mientras sus ojos poco a poco perdían la luz de la vida en ellos; de regreso en la aldea de las hojas y tras recibir el mensaje vía sello de comunicación, una de las mas grandes invenciones de Jiraiya, un sello de invocación que solo funcionaba en una vía pero que permitía mandar mensajes urgentes por enormes distancias en cosa de minutos gracias a eso Sarutobi estaba mas que asombrado con lo que el escuadrón anbu le declaro en su informe, la devastación de una aldea era algo lamentable pero esperable en una guerra y ahora mismo la idea de la devastación de un país completo en seguramente un solo día era algo inconcebible por eso mismo era que Sarutobi estaba en ese momento tan serio e ignorado por completo las insinuaciones de su mujer que le sugería continuar con sus actividades siempre al filo de ser descubiertas y claro no estaba de humor para eso pese a las molestias de su esposa –Koharu_chan lo siento pero tengo que mandar un mensaje urgente-, y el sandaime tomo en sus manos el tan mencionado sello mientras que su esposa le miraba con cierta seriedad para que el la rechazara de ese modo en verdad que algo malo debería de estar pasando

-como esta?-preguntaba una voz alarmada y preocupada mientras que abría sus ojos viendo sus siluetas  
>-demasiado mal ha perdido muchísima sangre no creo que sobreviva- le respondió el otro hombre al tiempo que los enfocaba<br>-s…s…samuráis- dijo el hombre herido con la sangre dispersa en el suelo mientras los dos hombres le miraban con calma  
>-ya no hables necesitas esa energía para mas tarde- recito el hombre que trataba de salvar su vida al tiempo que solo negaba en el suelo<br>-no…no importo… nos aplasto…ese…ese hombre nos esta matando…el…el…el es un…akatsuki- y sus ojos perdieron la luz de la vida al tiempo que los samurái procesaban sus palabras al tiempo que miraban al difunto hombre que renuncio a su vida por llevar esa información de haber permanecido quieto y haberse atendido bien de seguro habría vivido pero con toda la sangre que perdió en su caminar acabo por morir  
>- hay que enterrarlo antes de regresar a la base- dijo el hombre mientras su compañero asentía ahora tenían que rendir su informe sobre la situación ellos iban en camino al país del oro para avisar sobre el estado de la alianza recién formada entre las grades naciones pero al parecer eso ya era inútil.<p>

El hombre salía del cuarto de comunicaciones a paso veloz, caminaba con un rostro de preocupación en la cara, acaba de recibir la información procedente de konoha en el ahora mas que útil sello de la aldea de la hoja y caminaba con aprehensión en su cara, los pasillos estaban lisos y relucientes sin mencionar amplios mientras llegaba al salón principal donde Mifune ya lo estaba esperando, era un salón bastante grande ubicado bajo tierra con mapas de cada nación shinobi en los muros y mas mapas de aldeas y ciudades pequeñas por todos lados y uno bastante enorme al centro donde se detallaba toda la extensión del continente, en el mismo marcas rojas denotaban las ciudades confirmadas en devastación siendo claro todas las costeras las que ya no existían y eso en verdad era preocupante en definitiva el enemigo si que supo moverse bien –a este paso el único puerto seguro que quedara será el de nami no kuni Misune… necesitamos movernos ya- dijo uno de aquellos hombres mientras miraban el mapa y claro era verdad ese era uno de los puertos mas grandes que quedaban y tenían que protegerle ahora mas que nunca, el mensajero apareció junto a hombre extendiéndole el mensaje del sandaime, tan pronto lo leyó sus ojos se abrieron como patos y lo supo el momento había llegado –preparen los sellos de transmisión que Ishura_san nos dejo es tiempo de avisar de esto y escuchar las ordenes de nuestro comandante- y sin decir ni protestar las fuerzas comenzaron a correr por todos lados enfilándose a las mencionados sellos que el rubio diseño antes de salir de ahí después de todo eso de las aves mensajeras si que era tardado y en una guerra como decía Hanzo el tiempo y la información fresca ganaban batallas casi tan bien como un jutsu masivo de asesinato.

Al mismo tiempo en la guarida de akatsuki nuestro cristal maligno estaba bastante curioso con el sujeto que Orochimaru tenia ante el la verdad cuando entro llego a pensar que el sanin de las serpientes les había traicionado pero viéndolo mas de cerca si bien era muy parecido a Naruto era por mucho diferente empezando por el cabello donde la mayoría del suyo era mas bien negro, siguiendo por su aura bastante agresiva y perversa y claro la diferencia de poder mas que palpable en ese momento aunque viéndolo bien parecía estarse reprimiendo bastante cosa que le parecía bastante entretenida al ser malévolo que brillaba en la oscuridad  
>-déjame ver si entiendo serpiente andrógina…tu jefe es una piedra?- curiosamente el clon del rubio parecía tener su mismo sentido del humor o eso es lo que parecía considerando como hablo<br>-te dije que me llames Orochimaru_sama y si el es mi señor- le respondió el sanin de las serpientes mientras que el clon autonombrado Menma solo miraba al cristal resplandeciente con mucha curiosidad  
>-bueno te diré dos cosas…uno en mi vida te diré sama pareces una serpiente andrógina y así te quedaras y numero dos ya la viste esta llena de grietas te apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo romperla de un golpe- le señalo con el puño cerrado mientras sonreía y claro Orochimaru le miraba con cierto nerviosismo después de todo la falta de respeto no era algo que su amo tolerase<br>-**si de verdad crees lograr eso porque no tras de "romperme" mi pequeña imitación de ser humano- **y Menma se molesto por esas palabras mientras el chakra raiton fluía por su cuerpo brillando con fuerza antes de lanzarse contra el cristal, el golpe resonó con fuerza y se sintió en todo el salón que se agito  
>-AAAAAAHHHH MALDICION CREO QUE ME ROMPI LA MALDITA MANO!- grito Menma mientras se sujetaba la mano y si el cristal sonreía quizá era poderoso y todo pero era tan bobo como el rubio original o eso parecía<br>-**eres bastante poderoso es una pena que no seas el original y que siempre vallas a ser una mera imitación a menos claro de que tu elimines a Naruto–**los ojos de Menma se posaron en la piedra al tiempo que le miraba con molestia y sus ojos se tornaban rojos con el siempre celebre doujutsu activo solo que a diferencia de los regulares este tenia de hecho 4 comas negras cosa de la que Orochimaru era el responsable  
>-me tome la libertad de mejorar el ojo haciendo una mezcla del de Madara e Itachi y este es el resultado sin contar con que puede pasar al magenkyou sin tener que matar a su mejor amigo cosa que dudo pueda tener- eso era algo mas que claro para el cristal en ese momento mientras que Menma solo le miraba fijamente<br>-¿Qué quieres decir con el original?- si Orochimaru nunca le hablo de su yo verdadero y eso era algo que bien usado les ayudaría y mucho.

De regreso a la aldea de las hojas en la residencia Ishura las chicas no paraban de hablar con Yamiko sobre sus andanzas con el rubio para ayudarle a aclarar su memoria mientras Kushina no dejaba de ver las piernas de Mikoto –no entiendo porque te lo quedas Kuromaru quiere destriparle cada que le ve- murmuro la ojivioleta mientras una serena Mikoto acariciaba la espada del lindo felino de pelaje negro en sus rodillas, lo encontró por accidente en sus terrenos y claro el perro ninja que siempre se controlaba bastante bien tuvo un desliz y sus instintos lo hicieron casi matar al gato que ahora mismo estaba en el regazo de Mikoto quien solo sonreía –es muy dulce además que sirve para molestar a Tsume jejeje- Kushina le concedió eso era un hecho que los gatos no le agradaban a esa mujer y la mirada de molestia que le lanzaba a Mikoto era mas que clara en ese momento aunque claro lo mas trascendente estaba ocurriendo en la oficina de Sarutobi donde con los mencionados sellos de transmisión los kages estaban reunidos en una conferencia a control remoto sin recibir respuesta de Kiri y claro asumían que aun no tenían un kage, si tan solo supieran que la aldea de la niebla ya no existía, fue entonces que Mifune les informo de los destrozos en el país del oro y de cómo miembros mensajeros del país del hierro informaron del estallido de Kusagakure y claro en cuanto lo confirmaron se fueron la aldea de la hierba ya no existía  
>-ya no cabe duda, es tiempo de movernos, quiero que todas nuestras fuerzas no esenciales para proteger las aldeas con el sello de barrera se reúnan en el país del hierro-ordeno Madara haciendo uso de su cargo como líder del ejercito mientras la comunicación se cortaba<br>-Naruto estas bien?- preguntaba el preocupado Saruobi a su nieto adoptivo que permanecía callado y pensativo mientras recordaba a Kusakage con quien llego a formar una amistad al recordarle a Sarutobi  
>-iré a las ruinas de Kusa… voy a machacar a esos malditos- sus palabras sonaron oscuras y perversas, casi demoniacas y la verdad a Sarutobi se le erizaron los bellos de la nuca al oírlo hablar de ese modo<br>-tu no vas a ningún lado, ya he mandado reunir al ejercito y tu te vas conmigo al país del hierro Naruto- las palabras de Madara fueron directas y simples mientras que el rubio solo le miraba con molestia  
>-no te ofendas Madara…pero eso no me importa ellos van a pagar por lo que hicieron y yo me encargare de eso- y se dio la vuelta mas que listo para salir de ahí cuando fue Sarutobi el que lo detuvo en el acto<br>-quieres ser como Sasuke… se que te duele que tus aliados y amigos mueran Naruto pero con ir a ciegas contra ellos no los revivirá y tienes que entenderlo Naruto- el Ishura se quedo quieto apretando los puños se preguntaba si el haber matado a Kisame en el pasado pudo prevenir eso…seguramente no pero quizá el kusakage habría sobrevivido  
>-esto es una guerra Naruto, se que eres un poderoso shinobi que seguramente llegara a ser el factor decisivo en esta lucha pero tienes que entender algo…no puedes ayudar ni salvar a todos, muchos han de morir y mientras mas pronto lo aceptes mas pronto dejaras de ser un ninja de montón – las palabras de Madara fueron duras y directas y el rubio se quedo callado era un hecho muchas personas habrían de morir y ya era tiempo de que lo entendiera después de todo la fuerza Shinobi de las naciones elementales al fin se iba a reunir<p>

* * *

><p>Y como vimos el capitulo concluyo, muchas personas muren el destino del kusakage ya se confirmo, otra ciudad del país del oro se destruyo ya se sabe que makoto anda por ahí y claro ya vimos de nuevo a nuestro "rubio versión 2" que parece desconocer la existencia del verdadero no cabe duda que Orochimaru es alguien retorcido y no le dijo por una razón el punto es cual?, y claro ya se ha corrido la vos y el ejercito shinobi al fin se reunirá no solo los kages sino todo mundo ya es tiempo de que el arco final de la guerra de inicio en este fic<br>_espera dijiste arco final? (el autor asiente)  
>eso quiere decir que (el autor vuelve a asentir)<br>no puede ser ya se va a acabar( (el autor suspira)  
>no puede ser aun le queda mucha cuerda a la historia (el autor sonríe) <em>  
>en eso tienen razón y si le queda mucho por delante al fic con decirles que el arco de la guerra será el mas grande de toda la historia<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: aun me pregunto a donde va nuestra "besia marina" ustedes no?


	237. C234: Rompeolas

Hola como esta todo mundo, primero que nada quiero disculparme por subir el cap tan tarde pero uve un dia de esos que casi no te dejan tiempo y hasta ahora pude encontrar e momento para colocar esto espero que les guste mucho y que perdonen mi ligero retraso, ahora a los reviews  
><strong><br>**

**LeNashSkoll:**es verdad buena forma de entrenanr aunque no es que menosprecie el poder de naruto no olvides que ese madara creo el ojo es obvio que sabe como contrarestarlo  
><strong>Alex-Flyppy:<strong>si era mejor que muriera, lo de mabui si estara con el rubio lo de akemi sera interesnate desentrañar y azula aun estoy indesizo con ella  
><strong>alex:<strong>en este cap sabremos a donde va y si es cierto el entrenamiento de hanzo es cosa de niños comparado con eso...me pregunto si todos los ninjas legendarios entrenan siempre de ese modo?  
><strong>abelisaisanchez:<strong>naruto por ahora no ha recordado lo de la biblioteca el tonto, lo de las chicas ya sabras cuales si estaran y no me decido en si debo o no seprarles en escuadrones independientes con respecto a lo de la "pd" gracias la verdad no soy un escritor profesional y no creo llegar a serlo por eso mismo toda critica es bienvenida y me gusta tratar de mejorar un poco con ellas por eso mismo nunca suelo dejar que me afecten demasiado aun asi gracias por lo que dijiste  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>si a fin empezo  
><strong>jesuskaizer:<strong>si yo tambien creo que sera una larga batalla mas que nada porque comparten las mismas afinidades  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si esa debe ser una de las señales del apocalispis que seguira un madara sonriente cantando la vivora de la mar?  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>la verdad me agrada la idea de los evangelion pero si seria demasiado incluso lo del cosmos en cuanto a lo de la guerra si va a haber mucho pero mucho poder implicado y ahi es donde entran al fin nuestras dedidaes

y con esto respondido ya podemos pasar al capitulo y d enuevo perdon por la tardanza  
><em>al menos lo colocaste (el autor asiente)<br>si malo seria que no estuviera listo (el autor asiente a eso)  
>lo menos tenemos algo que leer (el autor sonríe)<br>y no perdemos el hilo de la historia _  
>eso si…bueno espero les guste<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 234: Rompeolas<strong>

No estaba de buen humor eso era mas que claro y se podía apreciar mas que todo porque estaba aislado de todo mundo en ese momento, inclusive las chicas no se mostraban para nada contentas con saber que el rubio de hecho sentía ganas de salir corriendo de Konoha e ir a buscar a cierto hombre con injerto de tiburón para ajustar cuentas con el por la destrucción de la aldea de kusagakure, y claro era para todas ellas que el rubio en realidad nunca había aceptado bien el que alguien cercano muriese sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto y claro eso era algo que a todo mundo le ocurria aunque con el rubio se trataba de algo bastante personal –sigo sin comprender porque se deprime de ese modo, comprendo que son sus amigos pero esa actitud en realidad no la termino de comprender- murmuraba Madara en la sala de la casa Ishura tras concluir la explicación de la situación global actual y claro todas las chicas miraban por la puerta por la que salió el rubio hacia un buen rato y si era un hecho que Naruto nunca asimilo bien las perdidas que sufria y eso era algo muy evidente –**todo es por Kamu- **dijo la zorra pelirroja haciendo que las chicas le mirasen con cierta duda mientras que ella solo suspiraba la verdad no estaba segura si debía hablar de ello porque el rubio en realidad nunca tocaba ese tema pero sin duda ellas tenían derecho a saber sobre eso.

El mencionado Kamu fue el primer amigo verdadero que Naruto tuvo, lo conoció lejos de Konoha cuando aun era un niño y vivía en compañía de Okko, el chico kamu era un joven con grandes sueños de alcanzar a ser el grandioso líder de su comunidad, vivía en una pequeña aldea de no mas de 100 habitantes en los bosques del país del fuego, se trataba de una aldea de reciente formación y era ahí donde Okko sabiendo que Konoha no sabia de ella iba por víveres para sus días en compañía del rubio, fue una amistad casi instantánea basada en la necesidad desmedida de ambos niños de tener un amigo de su edad, después de todo Naruto creció casi en el abandono total mientras que Kamu pues era el único chico de su edad en su aldea, el rubio apenas comenzaba sus entrenamientos ninja y su amigo estaba mas que emocionado de ser el futuro mejor amigo del ninja mas poderoso de todos, el en verdad tuvo fe en el pero como siempre las cosas y la vida no son las mejores, los niños jugaban como siempre cuando sin querer se toparon con una banda de esas de ladrones errantes no eran muchos pero si estaban demasiado cerca de hogar del chico y de inmediato decidieron hacer lo correcto y dar aviso en la aldea pero claro muy prudentes no eran, se delataron de inmediato y el rubio decidió ser todo un ninja atacando al enemigo, fue una pena pero el entrenamiento de Naruto apenas iniciaba y en realidad no pudo hacer nada cuando uno de esos tipos lo arrojo por el aire y termino inconsciente, despertó rato después entre los arboles con un gran dolor de cabeza y se topo con una horrible visión el humo subía a la distancia y corriendo a todo lo que podía llego a la pequeña y ahora destruida aldea, no hubo muchas bajas pero una de ellas fue ese chico el primer amigo de Naruto murió y claro le dolió tanto inclusive se culpo por no haber podido hacer nada por ayudar a su amigo, fue gracias a l amor y a las palabras de aliento de Okko que el rubio salió adelante pero esa muerte lo marco tanto como la "muerte" de Akemi solo entonces se juro a s mismo que encontraría el modo de salvar a todos los que amaba pero claro eso era algo en lo que de una u otra forma terminaría fallando  
>-pobre Naruto_kun, perder a su primer amigo de ese modo, debió ser muy duro- los ojos de todas estaban tristes pero sobretodo algo asombrados al escuchar como Samui hablo con tal emotividad en sus palabras<br>-**si Naruto_kun sufrió mucho y se que es por eso mismo que el que los que conoce mueran sin que el pueda hacer algo le duele mucho mas de lo que debería incluso se culpa aunque no lo diga- **las palabras de Natsumi resonaban en la mente de las chicas y era verdad varias veces el rubio había dejado todo de lado por correr para ayudarlas a ellas o a algún amigo en problemas  
>-no entiendo porque nunca nos ha hablado de esto- pregunto Kurenai a la zorra pelirroja que solo suspiraba a sus palabras<br>-_le duele mucho y no le gusta que lo vean triste por eso prefiere guardárselo para el… bueno eso creo-_ las chicas miraron con una pequeña sonrisa a Yamiko al parecer poco a poco estaba empezando a ser una con sus dos bancos de memoria  
>-<strong>creo que si hay esperanza para ti eh- <strong>le dijo bromeando una sonriente Katara mientras la mujer renacida solo se sonrojaba desviando la mirada.

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada al tiempo que los instantes pasaban en el aire a toda velocidad cuando el Uchiha legendario decidió al fin hablar con calma mientras se hacia notar como lo que era en ese momento…el líder de la alianza shinobi –basta de tanto sentimentalismo, estamos en guerra y requerimos de nuestro ejercito, quiero que ustedes vengan con nosotros no todas por supuesto, Tsunade, Kushina, Kasumi, Natsumi se quedaran en Konoha no tengo nada en contra de una mujer embarazada peleando pero lo que llevan dentro de ustedes es la mayor motivación que Naruto puede tener y no creo que debamos exponerlas no quiero ni pensar que le pasaría si algo le ocurriera a alguna de ustedes- las chicas no protestaron aunque en un momento de verdad consideraron hacerlo pero entonces lo reconocieron en ellas se gestaba las descendencia del rubio y exponerla irresponsablemente seria contraproducente mas si alguna de ellas se viera atacada y pudiera perder al bebe o peor aun de ser capturada sin duda Naruto correría en su rescate sin importarle si fuera una trampa o no –designaremos algunos ninjas para custodiar Konoha y sostener la barrera mejorada que diseñaron Jiraiya y Naruto tenemos que asegurarnos de tener a donde regresar cuando consigamos la victoria después les diré quienes se quedaran de ustedes ya que aun debo considerar algunos puntos las veré luego- y sin decir mas el poderoso Uchiha se disipo en el aire desvaneciéndose por completo de la casa en ese singular jutsu espacio tiempo que sin duda era la marca mas distintiva de su familia en ese punto.

En un lugar distante de la aldea oculta entre las hojas una comitiva por demás reducida de ninjas del agua estaban aun flotando en el mar, salieron de su país tras reunir a los pocos sobrevivientes de su aldea que en realidad no llegaban ni a los 30 y tras buscar el barco mas grande y adecuado zarparon al mar para llegar a tierra continental fue una pena que se quedaran sin combustible a medio camino y desde entonces se estuvieran impulsando con jutsus de agua que poco a poco los comenzaban a acercar a la costa que se veía a la distancia mientras que su navegante miraba curioso la tierra frente a ellos antes de mirar el mapa en sus manos –esto no tiene mucho sentido aun estamos algo lejos del puerto de Pizha no debería haber tierra aun a la vista- si estaba algo confundido hasta que claro llego a la conclusión mas lógica en ese momento, se habían salido por completo de curso y por eso la tierra estaba tan próxima a ellos en ese momento –si no me equivoco ese debe ser Nami no kuni, bueno tuvimos suerte de desviarnos en esta dirección- murmuro el hombre mientras todo mundo asentía a sus palabras después de todo quedarse sin comida en alta mas el día anterior no auguraba nada bueno para ellos pero ahora mismo el puerto de Nami estaba frente a ellos y claro que atracarían ahí después de todo con un puente que lo conectaba con el continente principal y solo por eso habían corrido con suerte por eso mismo se enfilaban en esa dirección, al otro lado de la costa en un pequeño bote no mas grande que una lancha de algún pescador un sonriente y muy animado Hroshi avanzaba muy calmado y tranquilo mientras se aproximaba a su blanco a la distancia y eso la verdad lo ponía de buen humor -bueno creo que Nami no esta lejos…me pegunto como debería aplastarlo con un maremoto, o un tsunami nah mejor dragones de agua o tornados aahhh tantas opciones para un lugar tan pequeño jejejeje- se reía e imaginaba la destrucción que pronto causaría mientras continuaba avanzando en aquella dirección sabedor de que no esperaban su arribo.

-espera quieres decir que solo soy una burda imitación de alguien mas!- gritaba un molesto Menma en el interior de la oscura guarida de nuestro cristal que solo resplandecía en dicho salón privado  
>-<strong>en efecto mi querido Menma solo eres una copia del Naruto verdadero, una copia qu el buen Orochimaru creo como experimento-<strong> el ninja recién nacido miro al sanin serpiente que le sonreía con su acostumbrada sonrisa perversa  
>-que puedo decir Naruto_kun era muy poderoso y recto como para unirse a nosotros por es que yo te cree Menma_kun kukukuku- la risa de Orochimaru resonaba con fuerza mientras el mencionado ninja permanecía callado procesando lo que escucho<br>-**entonces que tienes que decir ante esta revelación sobre ti mi querido Menma-** la voz del cristal sonaba burlona y malévola al tiempo que el pelinegro miraba al suelo antes de alzar la mirada y enfocar al ser cristalino frente a el  
>-yo soy quien existe y quieren merece ser el original, no me importa quien será ese tal Naruto pero solo puede existir uno y ese voy a ser yo!- hablo con decisión al tiempo que el cristal brillaba casi como si estuviera sonriendo al escuchar las palabras de Menma sobre el ninja rubio su existencia<p>

Al mismo tiempo en un sitio distante de aquella base oscura y secreta un kage rejuvenecido de corta estatura terminaba de seleccionara sus ninjas, disponía con un gran ejercito en ese momento y a paso lento sus fuerzas comenzaban a marchar a paso lento y seguro lejos de la aldea de la roca, junto a ellos marchaban los pocos sobrevivientes de clan Fuma recién incorporados a Iwa para poder luchar en esta guerra que ya comenzaba, caminaban despacio con el rejuvenecido Onoki al frente de la comitiva mientras una barrera gruesa de un color morado brillante aparecía rodeando la aldea de la roca antes de disiparse en el aire como si no hubiera estado ahí nunca –parece que iwa tiene una barrera y su ejercito se va será mejor que informe de esto- y hundiéndose en la tierra la replica de Zetsu se disolvía marchando de regreso a la guarida de su amo, por su lado otro de aquellos clones realizaba la misma acción tras ver como de la aldea en plena formación en el país del rayo el raikage seguido de su hermano y las poderosas kunoichis caminaban junt con regimiento de ninjas mas que bien nutrido ya que el momento de la batalla había finalmente llegado -¡andando que una guerra espera vernos brillas y devastar todo ninjas de kumo!- grito al frente el ya recuperado A de sus fracturas aunque eso si a veces le dolían un poco pero bueno considerando lo que le paso eso se entendía mas que bien, caminaban a paso lento por las llanuras del paso que acortaba su marcha tras alzarse aquella barrera que resguardaba a la nueva aldea del rayo que apenas comenzaba a levantarse en la montaña , por su parte en medio del desierto las fuerzas de suna se alejaban a paso lento de la aldea de la arena mientras que un ser mítico sobrevolaba la zona desértica en busca de su mencionado blanco, por un segundo pensó que el kage pelirrojo era el jinchuriki del mencionado biju de una cola aunque viéndolo bien su chakra si era algo raro pero no era por completo el poder de un demonio y por eso mismo Saken estaba algo molesto, con la barrera recién levantada las posibilidades de entrar a suna y buscar al shukaku eran menores de cero y por eso mismo estaba de muy mal humor mientras sobrevolaba la aldea y claro estaba muy tentado a destrozar todo a su paso  
>-<strong>genial no puedo olfatear a Shukaku por ningún lado y para colmo hay una maldita barrera en la aldea…podría destrozarla pero eso alertaría a mi padre y a ese rubio y no quiero arriesgarme… no aun, lo mejor será que vuele a kumo y busque al nibi<strong>- se dijo a si mismo el reptil flotante mientras empezaba a ascender alejándose de la aldea de la arena antes de que una enorme bola de fuego pasara a un lado de el estallando con fuerza.

Sus ojos enfocaron el suelo al singular hombre enmascarado de capa curiosa con nubes rojas mirándole fijamente al tiempo que el dragón gruñía molesto –**maldito humano**- se lanzo contra Madara a todo poder abriendo su enorme hocico mientras disparaba una andanada de fuego congelante que golpeaba de frente contra algo que no comprendía casi parecía una especie de escudo negro y gigante que se alzaba frente a el repeliendo su ataque antes de que este brillase reflejándolo contra el reptil volador que apenas logro esquivarle con facilidad antes de enfocar la arena del desierto donde una especie de brazo espectral sobresalía de aquel hombre empuñando el escudo que de inmediato el dragón negro reconoció –**el escudo de yata…¿Cómo demonios portas el escudo de yata?**- pregunto el dragón curioso y molesto al tempo que Madara sonreía bajo su mascara por un segundo temió que el escudo espectral se congelara eso quería decir que el poder de aquel ser flotante era bastante grande y ahora entendía porque su amo lo quería de su lado al precio que fuera; de nuevo en la aldea de las hojas Naruto estaba sentado en un árbol como aquella vez pasada mientras meditaba las palabras que escucho en la oficina era verdad lo ultimo que deseaba era terminar igual que Sasuke y si en una guerra había muertes y le gustara o no tenia que aprender a lidiar con eso y con la idea de que sus amigos quizá no todos pero si algunos iban a morir en la inminente lucha  
>-baja de una buena vez Naruto- hablo el hombre pelinegro ataviado con su armadura de guerra mientras que el rubio bajaba de su "percha"<br>-ya nos tenemos que ir no es verdad?- preguntaba el rubio mientras que Madara asentía a sus palabras antes de mirarlo fijamente  
>-se que no es fácil tener que lidiar con la muerte de quieres amas pero eso es necesario- dijo Madara al tiempo que Naruto solo asentía desinteresadamente a sus palabras<br>-si si ya se todo ninja se expone a eso y la muerte es parte del trabajo el discurso ya me lo dio Hanzo_sensei sabes aunque el lo ilustro tratando de matarme- Naruto se estremeció un poco al recordar como fue que el hombre le dijo lo mismo de estar rodeado de muerte al tiempo que trataba de electrocutar al rubio que si para variar huía por su vida  
>-no, la muerte no solo es parte de la vida de un ninja, es parte de la vida en general, en algún momento quienes conoces y amas morirán y sentirás mucho dolor eso no se puede evitar pero tienes que entender algo- la mirada del hombre se mantenía fija en el rubio al tiempo que se daba la vuelta mirando al horizonte<br>-que?- si la curiosidad era mucha y solo por eso Naruto abrió la boca esperando que Madara no le fuera a salir con algo como "morir es lo que te pasara" seguido de un ataque cosa que en realidad creía mas que posible  
>-la muerte en si no es mala Naruto, esta mas allá del bien y el mal, solo es un paso un simple paso que nos lleva mas allá de esta existencia insípida y nos abre las puertas de la eternidad, si dolerá eso es obvio pero incluso en medio del dolor puedes llegar a encontrar fortaleza y mientras recuerdes a quienes amas en realidad nunca te dejaran ya que su amor y el lazo que mantuvieron existirá siempre en esta u en otra vida- el rubio se quedo en shock por semejantes palabras tan profundas que en verdad denotaban que aun dentro de ese caparazón duro y casi inexpresivo si había emociones cosa que en verdad dudaba existieran en Madara<br>-nunca pensé que tuvieras esa clase de pensamientos Madara- le decía con una sonrisa al tiempo que e hombre se cruzaba de brazos mientras veía en dirección de la entrada de la aldea donde el ejercito de Konoha ya comenzaba a reunirse para salir  
>-cuando has visto lo que yo, pelado como yo y amado a una mujer hasta el punto de dejar de sentir algo cuando la ves morir de una enfermedad aprendes a ver la vida de un modo diferente Naruto…por cierto si le dices a alguien de esta charla batsunengan o no te prometo que quebrare tu mente con mi tsukuyomi y te incinerare con el amateratsu aunque condene al mundo a la aniquilación soy claro- el rubio asintió a sus palabras después de todo el creo dicho ojo y solo su tsukuyomi era inmune al ojo del rubio que estaba seguro de algo, Madara si seria capaz de eso.<p>

El Uchiha se alejo del rubio a paso lento desvaneciéndose en el aire antes de rematerializarse en un sitio alejado detrás de la montaña donde con un sello simple y sencillo una ilusión cayo revelando un viejo e intacto mausoleo de grandes muros de mármol blanco con grabados hermosos de ángeles por todos lados, entro al mismo a paso lento posándose frente a las dos tumbas frente a el, se trataban de dos personas solo ellas estaban en ese sitio y por eso mismo solo el Uchiha era quien visitaba ese lugar tan secreto –kasama, como has estado? Espero que bien y que la compañía de mi amada Kiyone te sentara bien- el Uchiha se giro a la segunda tumba donde la inscripción rezaba "Kiyone Uchiha amada esposa y madre" si ella era la mujer con la que Madara llego a compartir su vida la única mujer que amo y la única que fue capaz de mangonearlo como quería –voy a una guerra de nuevo, no creo ganar mi redención y acabare de nuevo en el infierno estoy casi seguro de eso pero al menos le cederé la custodia de su tumba a mi ultima descendiente para que ella las visite de ves en cuando de seguro te agradaría kasama es igual a ti en muchas cosas- el Uchiha esbozo una sonrisa genuina de melancolía antes de disiparse en el aire tras leer la inscripción en aquella lapida "Yurame Mikoto Uchiha madre y matriarca" si el segundo nombre nunca fue algo común aunque la madre de Madara si lo tuvo y en efecto era el nombre de la Uchiha casada con Naruto después de todo ese nombre era considerado en el clan como un gran honor y solo unas cuantas mujeres lo habían poseído.

De regreso al país de las olas un grupo de ninjas de kiri terminaban de devorar la comida frente a ellos mientras que en la costa en el pequeño muelle el barco pesquero tan pequeño atracaba y del mismo descendía aquel hombre sonriente y agresivo que caminaba con alegría por el muelle mientras todo mundo le miraba con duda después de todo ni remando estaba cuando llego al puerto y por eso mismo resultaba tan extraño, caminaba despacio con una gran sonrisa en a cara al tiempo que avanzaba sobre el puerto hasta que se detuvo en seco mientras daba media vuela y miraba al océano con una gran sonrisa –bueno empecemos de una buena vez!- y con una sonrisa enorme alzo sus manos mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad alzando del suelo una colosal ola de agua salada que subiendo a presión destrozo el muelle mientras los pescadores volaban por el aire atrapados en el furioso torrente de agua mientras que en las calles de Nami los ninjas presentes de kiri veían semejante columna de agua y lo sabían el enemigo estaba finalmente aquí –muy bien escúchenme evacuen a cuanto civil se pueda por el puente el resto venga conmigo!- y los ninjas obedecieron con enorme hai mientras Ao empezaba a correr hacia el puerto seguido de Chojuro justo en el momento en que los cuerpos sin vida de aquellos pescadores caían al suelo presas del ahogamiento al tiempo que los ninjas de la niebla llegaban a la zona de la batalla, de inmediato sobre una roca a orillas del mar justo donde alguna vez estuvo el pequeño puerto el hombre estaba ahí de pie con una sonrisa enorme y mas que satisfecha en su cara aunque viéndolo bien ahora se comenzaba a rascara uno de los lados de su cabeza –valla destroce mi barco y ahora como regresare?- se preguntaba con curiosidad cuando una niebla extraña y densa comenzó a envolver todo el sitio mientras que el miraba hacia atrás donde la ciudad desaparecía inmersa en ella  
>-tu no regresaras a ningún lado- hablo la voz directa y tajante de Ao mientras que Hiroshi solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa al escucharlo hablar de ese modo<br>-ninjas de kiri pensé que los había matado a todos cuando aplaste la aldea jejejeje- se reia aun de recordar tal masacre mientras que los ojos de Chojuro se abrían como patos al escuchar esas palabras  
>-tu destruiste nuestro hogar!- grito furioso mientras tomaba su espada y la blandía a un lado<p>

De entre la niebla una espada de proporciones enormes apareció alargándose de manera asombrosa mientras se lanzaba contra Hiroshi quien solo esbozo una gran sonrisa, del suelo las pinzas de agua se alzaron como si fueran las de un cangrejo gigante sostenían la espada de Chojuro al tiempo que aquel hombre solo esbozaba una enorme sonrisa mientras miraba en esa dirección –ahora se donde estas- dijo Catarina y felizmente al tiempo que trazaba sellos alzando un misil de agua gigantesco que salió disparado hacia donde se podía apreciar el mango de la espada fue un impacto brutal que despedazo todo a su paro mientras el sonido de la roca desmoronándose resonaba sin duda una casa acababa de ser destrozada por el ataque de aquel hombre que seguía tan sonriente y calmado –es una pena que no estuvieran en kiri se perdieron de un gran show de muerte cuando la volví ese enorme lago jejejejeje- los ninjas ocultos en la niebla estaban mas que furiosos y las balas de agua volaban por todos lados saliendo de la espesa bruma mientras se precipitaban contra Hiroshi que alzaba su mano en un solo sello al tiempo que el chakra brillaba, susurro algo al viento y en el acto las balas se detuvieron a medio metro de el distendiéndose como si fueran pelotas de gola que estallaban en torno a ese hombre que solo sonreía mientras golpe tras golpe la bola húmeda le rodeaba con facilidad al tiempo que solo le sonreía a su agresores invisibles –la verdad adoro mi pequeño ekitai kabe (muro liquido) pero lo que en verdad detesto es la niebla nunca supe porque en kiri la adoraban tanto es tan molesta déjenme quitarla- y con cierta concentración alzo una de sus manos al viento mientras su chakra de nuevo se volvía visible y toda la niebla se desplazaba al maro mientras condensaba en gotas húmedas que se reintegraban al agua dejando expuestos a los ninjas de la niebla que estaban sobre los edificios mirando como Horoshi les retiraba su jutsu característico con demasiada facilidad al tiempo que la devastada casa donde estaba Chojuro se veía con el mango de la espada aun enterrado en los escombros  
>-eso no puede ser de ningún modo un ninja renegado puede dispersar la niebla generada por tantos ninjas a menos que…- Ao le miraba en shock al tiempo que Hroshi solo le sonreía con arrogancia y seguridad<br>-creo que lo entendiste eh "parchado" mi aldea natal es kiri aunque eso si fue hace muchos años aunque me siento decepcionado esperaba mas resistencia en fin que será me tendré que conformar con destruir este sitio…Suiton: kaiyo o tsubuyaku (elemento agua: soplo marino)- y en el agua una silueta semejante a un rostro se formo mientras abría su quijada a gran tamaño

En la ciudad un constructor de puentes salía a toda prisa con su nieto mientras los dos corrían a toda velocidad, ya tenían prevista ir de visita a Konoha gracias a que la flamante novia de Inari deseaba conocer a su futura suegra cuando esos ninjas de kiri aparecieron gritando que evacuaran la ciudad, la verdad nadie pensó en hacerles caso hasta que el estallido de agua en el puerto se extendió por todos lados mientras la niebla cubría media ciudad, solo por eso Tazuna y su nieto corrían a toda prisa por el puente –abuelo pero que pasara con nuestro hogar?- preguntaba el joven chico mientras corrían por su vida antes de que un gigantesco estallido de agua se dejara sentir en la cuidad destrozando casi la mitad de la misma mientras el viejo hogar de Tazuna era reducido a escombros olvidados no tuvo que responder a la pregunta después de eso; de regreso a la zona de la lucha el enemigo sonreía a ver como los edificios caían bajo el poder de su ataque avasallador que asesino a mas de 15 ninjas de un golpe reduciendo a los ninjas de Kiri a menos de la mitad al tiempo que Ao se levantaba del suelo todo salpicado mientras que Hiroshi le sonreía – te diste un baño "parchado" jajajajajaja- su risa resonó por todos lados al tiempo que Ao solo le miraba fijamente antes de dar la señal –ahora!- el suelo retumbo mientras dos ninjas de Kiri brotaban del suelo con poderosos jutsus doton, placas de roca semejantes a partes iguales de un ataúd se alzaban de suelo aplastando al hombre con fuerza mientras alzaba sus brazos en un intento por pararles pero el factor sorpresa estaba en su contra, el ataque lo aplasto con fuerza sellando la caja de roca con el en su interior mientras que Ao sonreía su plan funciono a la perfección y el exceso de confianza de aquel hombre jugo por completo en su contra, de entre los escombros el cuerpo maltrecho de Chojuro fue sacado por uno de los ninjas mientras este se quejaba en su enojo se delato y casi arruina la estrategia del ninja con el byakugan que solo miraba la tumba alzada de aquel hombre, entonces el suelo resonó mientras las grietas aparecían en el corriendo a toda velocidad y el agua salpicaba por todos lados mientras que estallaba con fuerza, los ninjas cercanos se vieron envueltos en el torrente que despedazo el suelo mientras que el agua ascendía al cielo con fuerza al tiempo que la figura mas que furiosa de Hiroshi aparecía ante ellos mientras que el agua caía a su alrededor.  
>-no puede ser ya lo teníamos como puede seguir con vida- pregunto al viento uno de los ninjas mas cercanos a ese hombre mientras este solo le miraba con enojo<br>-soy mas fuerte de lo que crees basura- y jalando su mano en un sello el agua del suelo se alzo en forma de cientos de delgadas hojas como espadas-es un maldito monstruo- dijo otro de los ninjas mientras que Hiroshi solo esbozaba una sonrisa llena de furia en su rostro  
>-siempre me llamaron monstruo en kiri por eso me desterraron y me despojaron de ella y es una pena que su nuevo portador sea tan incompetente como loe res tu- le dirigió una mirada fija al pobre y herido Chojuro que le miraba con duda<p>

-de que diablos estas hablando?- pregunto el joven shinobi gantana al tiempo que en el agua la pinza gigante alzaba la espada de Chojuro que poco a poco regresaba a su normalidad antes de que fuera arrojada al aire mientras el mencionado hombre la sostenía con facilidad blandiéndola de un lado a otro mientras que la espada casi parecía brillar bajo el poder del hombre casi como si le reconociera al sentir su chakra –parece que mi querida amiga aun me recuerda, enserio eres malo si de verdad quieres usarla no debe bastarte con expandirla debes darle parte de ti!- y sin decir mas movió la espada de un solo golpe hacia el cielo mientras el chakra suiton le inundaba y dejaba caer el corte violento al suelo, los ninjas saltaron a los lados mientras la espada despedazaba los edificios destrozando todo a su paso mientras se enterraba en el suelo llegando hasta el lecho marino haciendo que el agua brotase con furia del profundo corte al tiempo que Hiroshi hacia fuerza y continuando el corte arrancaba un trozo gigantesco de la ciudad que se desprendía al mar mientras que la espada reasumía su forma original al tiempo que los ninjas le miraban con completo terror ante tal poder después de todo no sabían que esa espada pudiese lograr algo de semejante magnitud en años nadie había logrado algo así usándole siempre se pensó que la samehada era la mas fuerte pero ahora quedaba claro que todo dependía del poder en la espada y eso era lo que dictaba que tan poderosa era –bueno me gustaría jugar con ustedes pero creo considerando que me regresaron a mi vieja amiga creo que los acabare rápido- una sonrisa perversa adorno el rostro de Hiroshi al tiempo que su chakra brillaba con fuerza y el mar se agitaba alrededor de la isla, Ao tuvo un muy mal presentimiento y ordeno la retirada de sus fuerzas peo fue demasiado tarde  
>-Suiton: umi no gekido (elemento agua: furia del océano)- y el océano rugió mientras el agua ascendía y con una presión abrumadora resonaba mientras que Hiroshi alzaba sus puños al cielo y el agua despedazaba la roca…Nami estaba condenado.<p>

* * *

><p>Y se acabo el capitulo una vez mas espero que les gustara en especial por el final que le di que como vimos creo que se acabo ese lindo puerto y no solo el por lo que se ve de kiri no quedara ni la sombra ahora que sus últimos ninjas quedaron atrapados en ese jutsu y supimos un poco mas de la infancia de Naruto y de sus traumas sin mencionar claro que escuchamos una patica muy interesante de cierto Uchiha que la verdad no tenia idea de que podía decir cosas de ese estilo<br>_no sabia que el pensaba asi (mira al autor)  
>es mas profundo de lo que aparenta (el autor asiente)<br>y también supimos de las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida (las 4sonrien)  
>quien diría que de ahí viene el nombre de Mikoto verdad (el autor asiente a eso)<br>_si parece que hay sorpresas por todos lados

hasta la poxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que tal el discurcito de Madara


	238. C235: Deespedida

Hola gente como les va, pues bien aquí esta su servidor de nuevo para raerles otro emocionante capitulo de este fic que espero les guste tanto como lo anteriores ya que vamos a ver algunas cositas que creo muchos desean que se les aclare de una buena vez y claro que mejor forma de hacerlo que con el cap de hoy aunque eso si primero a responder los reviews

**LeNashSkoll:**bueno queria que vieramos otro angulo de madara y no te apures grandes luchas llegaran tu ten paciencia  
><strong>alex:<strong>si esconde muchas cosas y es verdad eso es amaneazar creo que los ninjas legendarios saben hacer eso mejor que nadie verdad  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>si verdad tiene su corazoncito  
><strong>BUTY:<strong>si ya se desato el infirno y esos fics se estan actualizando de a uno por semana donde cualgo como 3 contis de cada fic ya sabes por las fiestas  
><strong>Wbaez93: <strong>que bueno que te gusten, por razones tecnicas en el fic si se puede y ya veras que le pasa a ese par jejeje  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si los ninjas de kri tiene una suerte, en el fondo todo ninja es algo blando y es verdad a amadara azula lo mangonea como le da su gana  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad: <strong>si las cosas etana volviendose una pesadilla por la guerra y claro madara no es una maquina despues de todo es humano...creo  
>Alex-Flyppy:que bueno que el cap te gusto<p>

ahora con los reviews respondidps pasemos al capitulo que espero como dije arriba aclare agunas dudas  
><em>que bien nos aclararas algunas dudas (el autor asiente)<br>oye…de cuales dudas hablas (el autor tiene una gota en la nuca)  
>quizá con lo que paso en nami (mira al autor que asiente)<br>ahí no hay duda todo mundo sabe que paso (las 4 asienten a eso) _  
>bueno aun asi espero que este cap aclare algún par d puntos que deje pendientes<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon especial pedido por Mizore Morisato hace algún tiempo y espero que ella lo disfrute y que los demás no…bueno espero que les gustes<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 235: Despedida<strong>

El poderoso reptil de escamas negras flotaba en el aire frente al hombre enmascarado que solo le miraba fijamente atraves de las dos aberturas de su singular mascara que le cubría enteramente la cabeza, si no estaba equivocada lo que e hombre en cuestión materializo fue el escudo de yata o bueno algo idéntico solo que en una versión espectral cosa que era mas que imposible considerando a quien era que el verdadero escudo pertenecía, de seguro era por eso que el lo estaba mirando con esa confianza que casi se podía sentir en el aire sabedor de que cualquier ataque de parte de dragón seria repelido por esa asombrosa defensa que se suponía era infranqueable o bueno eso se decía del mismo, para Saken las dudas afloraban a gran velocidad en su mente, nunca espero que un humano por mas poderoso que su chakra se pudiera sentir fuese capaz de emplear un arma supuestamente propiedad de un dios y claro eso era algo que le desconcertaba, paso muchos años encerrado en el makai y por eso mismo no entendía del todo la época actual pero de algo estaba bastante seguro y ese algo era que un humano común nunca seria capaz deportar un arma de esa índole no sin ser favorecido por el dueño de la mencionada arma  
>-<strong>asique…eres un elegido de Susanoo o me equivoco<strong>?- pregunto el dragón con cierta molestia en su voz, a sus ojos los humanos eran indignos y claro que el que uno fuese elegido por un dios le parecía algo mas que estúpido  
>-la verdad…no, este escudo es un regalo de algo que mi padre ha portado toda su existencia- las cejas de Saken se alzaron con curiosidad esas palabras si que fueron inesperadas y por eso mismo era que le miraba de pies a cabeza<br>-**ese no es tu cuerpo…acaso ahora los humanos también profanan otros cuerpos en busca de ser inmortales**- fue el turno del enmascarado de asombrarse nadie nunca había sabido eso con tan solo verlo y era algo bastante asombroso mientras que en la oscura guarida un sanin pálido estornudaba con fuerza  
>-yo no busco la inmortalidad solo servir a mi padre en su búsqueda de extermino de la raza humana y su reclamo justo de su sitio- si Madara creía ciegamente en los ideales de Yamata el cristal perverso y esperaba que esas palabras hicieran al reptil desear ir con el<br>-**lo que el busque no es algo que a mi me interese, no se metan en mi camino y yo no me meteré en el suyo-**las palabras del reptil negro eran firmes y decididas mientras que el hombre enmascarado daba un paso al frente  
>-no tenemos porque competir juntos podríamos alcanzar nuestras metas con mas velocidad y efectividad- el dragón lo miro mientras una gran sonrisa aparecía en su hocico de grandes colmillos<br>-**jajajajajaja no me interesa unirme a una banda de mortales, puedes tomar tu oferta y hacer con ella lo que quieras-** el dragón exhalo una bola de humo de su nariz mientras alzaba el vuelo a toda velocidad alejándose por el cielo al tiempo que el enmascarado lo miraba yéndose  
>-tu te unirás a mi padre quieras…o no- el enmascarado se disipo en el aire con cierta facilidad desvaneciéndose en aquel jutsu espacio tiempo tan suyo.<p>

De regreso a las ruinas de la aldea de la hierba un hombre con injerto de tiburón yacía aun sentado en su sitio de descanso mientras uno de aquellos tengu charlaba con su amo vía cristal, nunca supo como funcionaban y la verdad no le interesaba el saberlo solamente le importaban las ordenes que recibiría del mismo y claro estaba sonriente porque el demonio se aproximaba a el, fueron ordenes simples y directas ahora que la aldea de la hierba ya no existía su disposición era muy simple marchar a la capital de dicho país y barrer con todo en su camino, la sonrisa de Kisame se volvió enorme y ancha al tiempo que asentía a las palabras del tengu, de inmediato todo el ejercito o en este caso batallón se alzo del suelo y con cierta calma comenzaron a marchar a paso lento en la dirección acordada después de todo tenían que llegar a su blanco y claro arrasarlo todo como la horda de muerte que eran en ese momento; de regreso con el Terumi estaba el en este momento caminando muy relajado por la campiña desértica mientras miraba a su alrededor como los pocos comerciantes errantes se alejaban de su camino al distinguir su capa tan característica y la verdad eso le divertía aunque su rostro serio no lo indicara, aun así sus pasos seguros lo guiaban a su destino que ya no se encontraba en dicho país estaba marchando despacio a la frontera con el país de la lluvia tenia que visitar a cierto feudal y "convencerlo" de unirse a ellos y darles asilo y suministros para su causa después de todo poder generar soldados de la nada como era en el caso de los zetsus no implicaba que las armas también surgieran de la nada, por eso mismo caminaba con calma mientras veía como poco a poco el cielo se empezaba a nublar señal inequívoca de que se estaba aproximando a la frontera con el país lluvioso, saco una sombrilla de entre sus ropas y colocándosela al hombro siguió su camino esperando no tener que usarla en algún momento ya que dicho sea de paso, Makoto odiaba la lluvia y mucho  
>-espero que este feudal entienda rápido o me desesperare y tendré que demoler todo para que quede claro a quien deben obedecer…espero que no comprenda jejeje- su risa casi pareció brillar con maldad mientras caminaba antes de negar a su propia actitud<br>-genial ya estoy empezando a pensar como Hiroshi…me pregunto como le habrá ido en Nami no kuni- se preguntaba el primer Terumi mientras caminaba por la campiña pensando en su…amigo? La verdad no estaba seguro de s se le podía considerar así pero bueno al menos tenían una especie de relación amistosa o eso creía el.

El mar se agitaba aun con fuerza en las costas de Nami no kuni o bueno donde alguna vez estuvieron las costas del mencionado país ahora solo se podía ver al mar meciéndose entre algunas rocas que aparecía entre las olas agitadas mientras los restos de un demolido puente apenas se sostenían de pie, aun estaba unido al continente pero a la mitad del mismo su camino se terminaba abruptamente en roca demolida que se desplomaba al vacio, frente al mismo ya no había nada de puente, ciudad ni isla Nami no kuni ya no existía entre las olas revueltas de pie sobre las pocas rocas Hiroshi estaba de pie mirado a su alrededor como la alguna vez prospera ciudad ya no existía mas, todo se había desvanecido tras su brutal ataque y la verdad eso lo ponía de muy buen humor a su alrededor no había señal alguna de su enemigo al parecer la brutalidad de su ataque fue por mucho mas de lo que los últimos ninjas de kiri lograron soportar –bueno como ya no queda nada que destruir aquí mejor me retiro…aunque…como diablos voy a hacerlo?- se preguntaba Hiroshi mientras miraba a todos lados en busca de algún método para dejar el flamante arrecife que recién creo y si solo se le ocurrió una cosa, el agua se movió formando un domo sobre el que se poso que a una buena velocidad comenzó a alejarse de la destruida ciudad enfilándose hacia alguna costa inespecífica alejándose a marcha segura a la distancia con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro y con su nueva espada fija sobre su hombro, no tenia con e una funda adecuada pero ya la habría de encontrar en algún momento eso era bastante claro, los aldeanos y nativos de Nami , los pocos que se ocultaron en el bosque al final de puente salieron del mismo solo para ver el inmenso huevo donde alguna vez estuvo su hogar, ya no quedaba nada solo los restos y escombros que flotaban en el mar mientras el vaivén de las olas se llevaba poco a poco los restos de Nami, -abuelo- dijo un lloroso Inari mientras Tazuna a su espalda colocaba sus manos en los hombros de su nieto apretándoles con fuerza tratando de que el encontrase fuerza en el mientras que el mar arrojaba a la costa los cuerpos sin vida de los ninjas de Kiri aunque no todos estaban de hecho muertos, algunos se alzaban a duras penas heridos y sacudidos por el poderoso ataque del enemigo que casi los asesina, entre ellos un chico de dientes aserrados se alzaba herido y sujetándose el hombro izquierdo, aparte de haber sido golpeado con una violenta bala de agua ahora tenia un hombro dislocado y valla que le estaba doliendo en ese momento, se sujetaba con dolor mientras miraba como el mar arrojaba a un hombre inconsciente y con un parche en un ojo, parecía bien aunque la enorme viga de madera que le atravesaba de lado a lado el pecho indicaba que no lo estaba  
>-Ao_sempai!- y Chojuro corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta l hombre del parque que abriendo los ojos poco a poco tosía sangre con fuerza mientras el joven llegaba junto a el<br>-C..Chojuro, te…te dejo a ti el…el avisarle de todo a…a Mei_sama- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa triste mientras que la sangre escurría por la comisura de su boca  
>-no digas eso…tu le dirás solo no te rindas Ao_sempai- los pocos ninjas de kiri ahora solo 6 contando al joven espadachín se reunían en torno al herido hombre que miraba a su amigo con cierto pesar<br>-no…no voy a lograrlo…estas llorando?- pregunto con cierto asombro mientras las lagrimas caían de los ojos del espadachín que solo cerraba los ojos sin poder contener las lagrimas  
>-no…no lo hago Ao_sempai- si lo estaba haciendo por mas que lo negara y el hombre con el byakugan solo lo miraba negando a su actitud<br>-Chojuro…en mis tiempos…un ninja no lloraba por algo como esto…anda sigue adelante y cumple con lo que te pedí- y los ojos de Ao se cerraron…para siempre

-entonces Menma_kun que es lo que piensas sobre esto- preguntaba el sanin perverso mientras que el clon del rubio se mantenía callado y con su mano vendada en ese recinto oscuro y privado, -yo no soy ni seré nunca una vil copia, yo voy a ser el original voy a despedazar a ese tal Naruto- hablo con rencor e ira en su voz al tiempo que el sanin esbozaba una gran sonrisa mientras que el cristal resplandecía ante las palabras del mencionado Menma mientras que Orochimaru solo lo miraba fijamente al tiempo que el se daba la vuelta listo para salir a la caza del mencionado rubio original –**va a destrozarte-** hablo el cristal con simpleza haciendo que el pelinegro y rubio se detuviera en el acto dándose la vuelta solo para verlo con duda por tales palabras y claro exigió una explicación para lo que el estaba diciendo después de todo estaba al tanto de su poder y era mas que claro que era del mismo nivel que el de Naruto además de que contaba con su sharingan mejorado todo eso debería de darle la ventaja y la victoria o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba -**quizá antes si habrías podido derrotarlo pero dados ciertos eventos tendré que admitir que Naruto es mas poderoso que tu y si lo desafías acabaras muerto a menos claro de que me permitas ayudarte-** si era una oferta tentadora pero en definitiva no era algo que el estuviera esperando de un ser que ni conocía y por supuesto era algo que no le parecía nada positivo, lo mas probable era que hubiera algún truco en todo eso y no estaba tan equivocado pero ahora mismo el sanin de las serpientes incluido en el paquete miraba al oscuro ser en el cristal mientras que Menma escuchaba atento su explicación **-toda su vida Naruto ha dispuesto de un poder muy extraño, en realidad no lo entiendo y no se como es que funciona del todo pero platicando con Madara y con cierto testigo de los eventos que aumentaron el poder de Naruto he concluido que es un proceso que se puede repetir y si gustas podría hacerlo contigo**- los ojos de Orochimaru se abrieron como platos ante esas palabras la verdad el no esperaba que su amo le ofreciera tal cosa a Menma y claro que eso solo estaba complicando mucho sus planes ya que no estaba del todo seguro de eso pero algo si sabia si eso que el decía funcionaba perdería las posibilidades de adueñarse de ese cuerpo –si con eso puedo ganarle entonces hazlo- dijo el pelinegro (por razones técnicas le diré así pero entienden que tiene mechones rubios), el chakra maligno brillo con fuerza desprendiéndose del cristal mientras envolvía al clon de Naruto que solo cerraba los ojos sintiendo como el poder fluía dentro de el colándose hasta lo mas profundo de su ser  
>-mi señor estas seguro de esto?- pregunto el sanin ya sabedor de que si eso fallaba Menma podría morir y si funcionaba perdería la posibilidad de un cuerpo nuevo<br>-**claro que si Orochimaru no corre gran riesgo es mas dudo que le duela-** y el poder aumento con fuerza cuando Menma abrió los ojos  
>-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH- su grito resonó con fuerza mientras se jalaba el cabello presa del sufrimiento<br>-**o bien puede que le duela bastante…y creo que es lo segundo jejejejejeje-** el poder maligno resplandeció con mas fuerza mientras se adentraba en el clon y claro el sufrimiento estaba lejos de terminar.

De regreso en la aldea de la hoja e una hermosa casita no muy grande una mujer pelirrosada llegaba para empacar algunas cosas, recién se entero de que su marido había sido llamado para la guerra mientras que ella se quedaría en la aldea como apoyo medico en caso de sr requerida, cosa que como se veía iba a ser mas que necesario, la verdad estaba asustada después de todo su esposo podría correr demasiados riesgos en esa guerra, Sakura no estaba del todo feliz por eso pero aun así lo aceptaba después de todo era una kunoichi y comprendía a la perfección esa clase de vida, aunque en este momento dejaba de pensar en eso, en el suelo frente a ella una serie de pétalos rosados en efecto pétalos de Sakura estaban regados por todo el suelo en forma de una línea que le invitaba a seguirle, con cierta curiosidad camino detrás de la línea que se dirigía a la recamara cosa que claro la hizo sonreír –hay Lee- dijo al aire antes de abrir la puerta y toparse con el aroma del incienso y las velas encendidas que iluminaban la recamara de cortinas cerradas para oscurecerla y ensombrecerle, inclusive tapio las ventanas para darle un mayor ambiente al momento y eso solo hacia sonreír aun mas a la ojiverde que miraba a un lado de la cama rodeada por un circulo de las flores rosadas a su sonriente esposo  
>-Lee a que se debe todo esto eh?- pregunto Sakura con cierta curiosidad mientras que su marido de espesas cejas se posaba ante ella<br>-es solo una muestra de cuanto te amo mi hermosa flor- y sin decir mas la beso con amor y ternura.

Sus momentos mas íntimos generalmente iniciaban de la misma manera con un Lee amoroso que como cada vez recorría a Sakura de pies a cabeza, no era algo que ella fuera a presumir como las chicas del harem de Naruto pero a su manera de ver las cosas su esposo era un buen amante siempre ansioso de satisfacer por completo a su mujer, las ropas de Sakura cayeron por la habitación volando por el aire mientras era alzada en brazos del pelinegro que con suavidad la depositaba en la cama con dulzura como si fuese lo mas frágil del mundo, Sakura no era la mujer mas voluptuosa del mundo pero aun así era bastante hermosa con sus pechos redondos pequeños quizá pero firmes de pezones rosados que en este momento eran consentidos por el pelinegro –aaahhhhh- los labios de Lee se cerraban en torno a los duros pezones de la chica besándoles con amor mientras chupaba suavemente los mismos y con su otra mano amasaba suavemente el seno libre, cavia dentro de su mano y lo apretaba suavemente mientras lo rotaba de un lado a otro cosa que siempre le encanto a la pelirrosa que con sus mejillas enrojecidas solo atinaba a gemir mientras jalaba al pelinegro contra ella con fuerza, soltó el pezón ensalivado y duro para saltar al otro y repetir la acción con amor, Sakura solo atinaba a lanzar gemidos al viento mientras que Lee se dedicaba a besar su segundo seno mientras su mano empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo, su piel siempre fue suave y tersa al tacto y en ese momento el pelinegro recorría su cintura bajando por ella hasta acariciar las caderas de Sakura mientras llegaba a su pierna esbelta y larga, la alzo en el aire mientras la recorría con amor al tiempo que Sakura gemía –aaaahhh Lee espera no quiero ser la única que lo pase bien mmmmm- se libero de los labios del pelinegro tirándolo sobre la cama que crujió suavemente al tiempo que entre risitas de la pelirrojsa la ropa de Lee fue arrancada y el chico de espesas cejas se hayo desnudo ante ella, los dedos de Sakura acariciaban el cuerpo de ese hombre mientras se enfilaba a su hombría, era de buen tamaño y firmeza respetable después de todo para los entrenamientos bestiales que hacia era mas que claro que su resistencia estaba por encima de la de un hombre promedio y eso le encantaba a Sakura  
>-mmm estas muy duro no Lee- su mano abrazo suavemente su miembro mientras jalaba de el con calma y suavidad<br>-aaahhh mi hermosa flor esto es todo por ti aaahhhh es imposible que mmm que no este así si tu eres quien me toca- ni en su plena excitación el dejaba de lado ese aire "poético" de sus palabras y como siempre hacia sonreír a Sakura con eso  
>-siempre me dices cosas tan dulces…eso merece un premio- los ojos verdes de la chica brillaron mientras se enfilaba a su blanco.<p>

Se agacho sobre el ninja besando su pecho suavemente mientras iniciaba su descenso y con suavidad su lengua dejaba un sendero húmedo a su paso mientras llegaba a su blanco, frente a ella la virilidad del hombre se alzaba mas que lista para su amado trato, el solo roce de los labios de la pelirrosada arranco un fuerte gemido del pelinegro que solo atino a cerrar los ojos como siempre mientras ella se dedicaba a consentirle del mejor modo que podía, los labios de Sakura besaban cada centímetro de arriba abajo mientras que se entreabrían dejando salir su lengua que comenzaba a lamer con suavidad –ohhhh- fue todo lo que Lee pudo decir cuando Sakura llego a la punta de su hombría y comenzó a devorarlo suavemente, sus gemidos resonaron con fuerza mientras Sakura devoraba su miembro poco a poco tragándolo por completo antes de empezar a subir y bajar mientras chupaba con fuerza, los gemidos resonaban por todos lados al tiempo que el pelinegro solo sentía sus suaves caricias sobre el, -aaaahhhh Sakura_chan aaaahhhh- ella solo incremento su ritmo sabedora de que el no aguantaría mucho, la verdad cuando se trataba de sexo oral lee no solía tolerar mucho de las habilidades de la pelirrosa que le gustase o no algo había heredado de su madre, trago todo el miembro de Lee que no aguanto mas y con un gemido ahogado dejo salir su descarga en la boca de su hermosa esposa que con calma bebió hasta la ultima gota sacando el miembro a medio caer de Lee al tiempo que lo masturbaba suavemente haciéndole cobrar vida despacio –nee Lee_kun enserio me vas a dejar así de húmeda- en estos temas pese a lo que ella aparentaba siempre fue Sakura la mas "creativa" por no decir pervertida a la hora del sexo y en este mismo momento colocaba una de las manos de Lee rozando si entrepierna lisa y suave que si estaba en verdad mojada  
>-claro que no mi hermoso cerezo…nunca te dejaría insatisfecha- y con un beso en la frente de la sonriente pelirrosa invirtieron posiciones en la cama.<p>

Las piernas de Sakura se abrieron y el cuerpo de Lee se posiciono sobre ella rozo su entrada con la punta de su reanimado miembro mientras ella soltaba ligeros gemidos al sentir como el la acariciaba tan íntimamente, solo entonces se miraron a los ojos mientras sus manos se entrelazaban apretándose suavemente para no dejarse ir –te amo- dijo ella al tiempo que Lee se inclinaba a besar su cuello como tanto le gustaba a Sakura mientras empujaba suavemente, el miembro de Lee se abrió paso dentro de su esposa separando sus paredes internas mientras que ella lanzaba un suave gemido al viento, las piernas de Sakura se abrieron aun mas al tiempo que el se adentraba en ella, su miembro se colaba despacio y con calma como cada vez, contrario a toda su energía y vitalidad Lee era un amante pausado y amoroso incapaz de ir con toda su fuerza desde el principio después de todo para el este era el acto de amor mas puro que podía haber, -aaaahhhh Leee- gimió ella mientras que el miembro del pelinegro se colaba por completo dentro de su ser se detuvo entonces disfrutando del apretar del interior de la pelirrosa antes de retroceder y comenzar un cadencioso vaivén que hacia gemir a Sakura con fuerza mientras el miembro salía y entraba en ella, sus manos aun unidas no se soltaban al tiempo que las piernas de la ojiverde rodeaban las caderas de su esposo –aaahh Sakura_chan- gimió en su oído al tiempo que sus manos se soltaban al fin y Lee la sujetaba de la cintura para dar un giro sobre a cama, ella había quedado arriba y lo miraba con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas –se que adoras ir arriba mi hermosa flor…y yo nunca te negaría nada- y Sakura le sonrió, sus manos acariciaron el torso de su esposo mientras comenzaba a moverse sobre el, lo cabalgaba despacio y con calma subiendo y bajando dejando que su miembro se colara dentro de ella con suavidad, los jugos vaginales se derramaban por todos lados al tiempo que el golpeteo húmedo resonaba acompañando a los gemidos de la pareja como si de un concierto se tratara, las caderas de Lee comenzaron a moverse por si solas lanzándose contra Sakura quien poco a poco comenzaba a subir la intensidad sus golpes eran fuertes y decididos mientras que el miembro de Lee desaparecía dentro de ella, -aaaahhh Lee mas no pares aaaahhhh- suplico ella con fuerza dándole la señal de ir con todo, sus caderas se movieron contra Sakura, sus pechos libres se balanceaban por todos lados mientras que Lee empujaba lanzándose contra la pelirrosa una y otra vez golpeándola con fuerza mientras los gemidos resonaban y la pareja se sumía en un remolino de placer, el miembro de Lee entraba y salía de Sakura con fuerza y velocidad mientras ella lanzaba gemidos fuertes y poderosos denotando lo mucho que estaba disfrutando del momento intimo que pasaba con su esposo y que quizá seria el ultimo en un buen tiempo, los gemidos resonaban la cama se movía con fuerza y Sakura ya se movía fuera de control, sus caderas iban y venían bajando y golpeando con fuerza a Lee clavándose lo mas que podía su miembro al tiempo que el pelinegro solo podía gemir al tiempo que sentía el clímax asechándole –aaahh Sakura_chan no puedo mas- dijo con desesperación mientras que Sakura solo emitía un gemido en respuesta, sus ojos estaban casi idos mientras dejaba salir los gemidos de gusto al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el con todas sus fuerzas, no lo soportaron mas en ese momento-AAAAAHHHHHH- gimieron con fuerza mientras los fluidos de ambos se mezclaban dentro de la pelirrosa que se desplomo sobre Lee sudorosa y mas que complacida.

En la casa Ishura en ese mismo momento Naruto se despedía de las chicas que se quedaban en casa, era un hecho que no todas podrían pelear en esta guerra dado su estado de embarazo y claro algunas de ellas se iban a quedar para cuidarles porque como dijo Hitomi en ese estado una biju experimentaba dos posibles cosas, uno que su chakra disminuyera a menos de la cuarta parte o dos que se mantuviera constante pero mucho mas volátil e inestable de normal por eso mismo Natsumi tenia prohibido usar su chakra en estos meses, Naruto solo pudo sonreír al ver a sus mujeres sus vientres estaban comenzando a abultarse en especial el de Natsumi cosa rara pero como dijo la misma biju de 7 colas una biju en realidad gestaba mas rápido que una humana probablemente ella daría a luz a lo meses a diferencia de una humana que necesitaba de 9 para que fuera un embarazo a termino, con ellas se quedaría Guren quien por petición personal deseaba quedarse a custodiar la descendencia de su "Naruto_sama" y por eso mismo Nagi decidió imitarla, con ellas también se quedarían Miu y Renka no era que el rubio no confiara en ellas pero no tenían la experiencia necesaria y eso mismo pensó Hayato, la princesa o ex princesa Koyuki se hospedaría en la casa Ishura este tiempo de guerra mientras que el rubio estaba fuera de casa igualmente Kurenai, Anko y Shizuka se quedarían en casa o bueno eso había dicho Madara hasta el momento en que Naruto subió a su recamara por algunas cosas entre ellas una foto de su enorme familia  
>-no te preocupes todo estará bien- el rubio se dio la vuelta y sonrió a su espalda entrando a su recamara estaba Akemi quien le sonreía amorosamente mientras se aproximaba al rubio<br>-lo se ,se que se cuidaran bien pero…voy a extrañarlas a todas, después de todo las amo y me encanta estar rodeado de ellas por mas peligroso que pueda ser a veces jejeje- el rubio se sobo la nuca como cuando era un niño pequeño y Akemi sonrió era verdad a pesar de ser ya un hombre aun actuaba como ese niño que le prometió casarse con ella  
>-tienes una foto de todas tus mujeres eh, no lo sabia pero si hasta salgo yo cuando la tomaste- era verdad en esa foto salían todas las chicas en el jardín de la casa algunas con trajes de baño tomando el sol, otras corriendo y otras como ella tomando tranquilamente el te<br>-hace como dos semanas la verdad se veían tan bien que no me pude resistir después de todo aquí están todas las mujeres que amo- y la miro fijamente.

Ninguno dijo nada en ese momento mientras sus ojos se cruzaban y poco a poco sin siquiera desearlo o hacerlo el rubio se aproximo a ella y suavemente la beso, los ojos de Akemi se abrieron de la sorpresa pero de inmediato se cerraron mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuello del rubio que la apretaba suavemente contra el, sus cuerpos se apretaban con suavidad, mientras el beso se terminaba y se miraban fijamente con grandes sonrojos en sus caras –ohhh Naru_chan quiere casarse con su kasan- dijo en broma Akemi mientras Naruto se ponía aun mas rojo antes de sonreírle solo eso basto ya no tuvieron que decir mas al parecer la atracción entre ellos era muy grande pero por ahora no había tiempo de hablar de eso ya que Naruto era requerido en la sala de la casa para salir con todo el grupo, -te estaré esperando para hablar de esto…Naruto_kun- se sonrojo mucho nunca pensó que le diría de ese modo y el rubio se congelo un poco esa mujer era lo mas cercano que tuvo a una madre y ahora mismo la estaba viendo de un modo por completo diferente –cuando regrese hablaremos de muchas cosas Akemi_chan- y le esbozo una sonrisa antes de salir de ahí dejándola sonriente y feliz al parecer si recordaba aquella promesa aunque eso si el cumplirla iba a ser bastante…raro; el rubio regreso a la sala donde madara ya lo esperaba junto con las chicas elegidas y despacio comenzaron a salir no sin que cierta princesa del fuego tomara de la mano al rubio y al pelinegro Uchiha que le miro con duda –muy bien vamos a la guerra a matar a los enemigos, conocernos mas y ver cual de ustedes tiene el privilegio de ser mi esposo jajajajaja- las chicas Ishura le lanzaron una mirada de odio a Azula mientras que Madara alzaba una ceja y el rubio suspiraba esa mujer iba a acarrear tantos problemas aunque por otro lado sin problemas no disfrutaba de la vida y eso era muy claro.

En un sitio lejano a la aldea de la hoja donde las fuerzas ninja ya estaban reunidas para salir al país del hierro todo era oscuridad mientras que el pelinegro clonado caminaba en las sombras, no tenia idea de donde diablos estaba pero de algo si estaba seguro lo estaban asechando o eso parecía, de pronto frente a el apareció ese extraño ser, parecía una especie de reptil parado sobre sus patas traseras con una cola robusta con escamas afiladas al final y brazos largos de 4 dedos cada uno que le colgaban al frente, su cuerpo de aspecto escamoso y de músculos enormes se alzaba frente a el mientras alzaba el rostro dejando ver una cara blanca y ósea de hocico alargado con grandes colmillos y dos protuberancias largas como cuernos saliendo de sus cejas y uniéndose a su frente y cabeza hasta sobresalir a los costados superiores de su cabeza sus ojos verdes y malévolos de pupila rasgada se clavaban en Menma pero lo mas raro era que su rostro casi parecía ser una especie de mascara le miro con agresividad mientras parecía gruñir antes de rugir con fuerza y saltar sobre el ninja clonado; -habrá funcionado mi señor hace mucho que dejo de gritar y ya no se mueve- preguntaba Orochimaru mientras veía al inerte Menma en el suelo tras dejar de recibir el poder maligno del cristal –** todo es cosa de esperar Orochimaru solo se paciente y espera –** dijo el cristal cuando ambos lo sintieron el poder de Menma comenzó a crecer desmedidamente al tiempo que se movía en el suelo rodeado de un aura rojiza y perversa nada semejante al chakra demoniaco propio del cristal  
>-<strong>y bien como te sientes ahora Menma- <strong>pregunto el cristal mientras el clon reía suavemente alzando el rostro  
>-<span>me siento… maravilloso jajajajajajajaja- <span>su vos sonaba distorsionada mientras esa extraña mascara semejante a la de un reptil cubría todo su rostro y dejaba ver sus ojos ahora verdes y perversos

* * *

><p>Y se termino esto, que tal espero les gustara lo que ocurrió aquí como vimos Makoto tiene un nuevo destino Hiroshi barrio con Nami se salvaron unos cuantos y el buen Ao paso al otro mundo, hubo una despedida mas que "especial en la aldea de la hoja" Naruto al fin da señales de lo que desea tener con Akemi y claro Menma ha recibido un regalo que estoy seguro va a causar demasiados estragos<br>_como pudo pasar eso (mira al autor)  
>es verdad como paso eso (el autor no dice nada)<br>esto es mala señal (el autor asiente)  
>eso quiere decir que su poder…(mira al autor)<br>_en efecto se ha fortalecido

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: les gusto lo de Sakura y Lee


	239. C236: Despliegue de fuerza

Y aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo de este lindo fic que como vemos parece lejos de terminar aunque eso si esta poniéndose cada vez mas violento y lleno de muerte pero es una guerra eso tiene que pasar o no? Bueno como no tengo mucho que decir mejor pasemos con lo que sigue los reviews  
><strong><br>**

**Mizore Morisato: **que bueno que te gustara el lemon imouto y si lo de Menma es algo inesperado verdad  
><strong>abelisaisanchez:<strong>no estoy seguro si es mas fuerte recuerda que no puede volver a esa forma demoniaca pero menma quiza si en cuanto a las historias secundarias alas toca ser la historia de la samana ayer puse conti y hoy si acabo colocare otra mas de esa historia  
><strong>Alex-Flyppy:<strong>que bueno que te gusto el lemon lo de azula lo veo igual y por alguna razon su cosa con madara no se si es que leguste o soloquiere fastidiarlo y si el rubio al fin se acerco un poco a akemi  
><strong>alex:<strong>la pelea demenma sera pronto lo de sakura y lee si era inesperado hasta para mi cuando empeze a escribirlo y las otras historias se acutualizan una por semana esta es de alas  
><strong>Guest:<strong>bueno no todo puede ser solonaruto no? ademas ese lemon fue pedido especial de Misore y no pude decirle no pero no te apures que la accion ya viene solo es cosa de leer jejeje  
><strong>BUTY:<strong>de hecho mas que nada son tantos conceptospor el nivel de poder que necesitara naruto al final por eso tanto enredo y creeme ni yo estoy tan loco como para meter a goku o a los pokemon  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si azula es azula, nami ya no existe chojuro es un lider inexperto y naruto avanza con akemi mcuhas cosas muy variadas no?  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>si azula es azula y ni yo se que es eso, lo de akemi es cosa de unos empujoncitos y si es verdad si menma s pierde dudo que el regreseno tiene los apoyos que naruto si  
><strong>Wbaez93:<strong>gracias por leer el fic y por tanto review pero mas que nada si lees te daras cuenta de muchas otras cosas 

con los reviews respondidos es tiempo de pasar al capitulo  
><em>el capitulo al fin (el autor sonrie)<br>me pregunto que pasara hoy (mira a autor)  
>espero que algo bueno (el autor asiente)<br>ohh ya quiero saber que es (mirando la pantalla) _  
>adelante lean y espero que les guste<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 236: Despliegue de fuerza<strong>

Hiroshi marchaba algo aburrido sobe su pequeño domo marino, la verdad estaba mas que satisfecho con su pequeña batalla y la recuperación de su vieja espada que claro hacia décadas que no veía ni hablar de portarla y claro estaba feliz de haberla recuperado pero eso no quitaba para nada su estado actual de aburrición completa después de todo con la destrucción de Nami no kuni sus blancos se habían reducido a la gran cantidad…de cero, ya no tenia aldeas costeras que fueran remotamente importantes y por eso mismo su tarea había sido completada al fin y si ya no tenia nada que hacer por eso mismo estaba dando un paseo sobre su singular transporte al tiempo que se preguntaba que se suponía que haría de ahora en adelante porque no lo iban a mandar a zonas cerca del mar cosa que disminuiría su repertorio de ataques pero gracias a que recupero a su vieja espada eso estaba aparentemente solucionado después de todo usando un arma que casi puede atravesar un continente es mas que obvio que débil no te vuelves o eso es lo que el pensaba y por eso mismo es que estaba tan de buen humor mientras marchaba con calma de regreso a la guarida de Aktsuki o al menos marchaba a algún punto indeterminado de las naciones elementales lo que si era muy claro era que estaba ansioso por volver a emplear su espada en batalla y quizá acabar con ciertas personas que aun estaban con vida  
>-me pregunto si esos Uzumaki que aun viven irán a estar en esta guerra…espero que si después de todo mi misión no esta competa si aun hay algunos de ellos con vida- su sonrisa aumento de tamaño mientras comenzaba a idear el proceder contra dichos sobrevivientes de ese clan.<p>

De regreso con las fuerzas ninja de la alianza los hombres y mujeres elegidos para la batalla marchaban por los bosques del país del fuego mientras que el rubio marchaba pensativo sumido en sus propias ideas, después de todo muchas cosas estaban pasando en el mundo y por alguna razón tenia un muy mal presentimiento sobre los eventos que se estaban dejando venir sobre el mundo a una velocidad por demás alarmante, sin duda muchas cosas estaban mal y era algo que podía hasta olerse en el aire –**no te preocupes tanto Naruto_kun**- hablo Reiko la llamada "biju artificial" mientras le dirigía una mirada amable y comprensiva al rubio meditabundo que solo le miraba con cierta curiosidad –**no se necesita ser un genio para saber que te preocupas pero no tienes porque ganaremos no te apures solo mira este ejercito, Kakashi, Gai, Itachi, Madara, Azula, las otras biju, el sandaime, los anbu tu mismo enserio que es una fuerza bastante poderosa y dudo que las otras aldeas no envíen a sus mejores hombres somos una gran fuerza y se que ganaremos- **si las palabras de la biju de cabellos blancos hicieron sonreír al rubio que por un segundo se olvido por completo de su preocupación mientras que a su espalda los ninjas caminaban serios eran una gran fuerza en la que claro los mencionados sobresalían pero no por eso a los demás se les menospreciaba aun así era seguro que muchos de ellos no iban a regresar y la verdad le entristecía el pensar en eso aun que claro así era una guerra y desear que no lo fuera era algo que no se realizaría nunca, el rubio esbozo una sonrisa leve mientras imaginaba un mundo en paz sin esa clase de guerras aunque claro era solo un sueño cosa que le deprimía un poco pero eso si quizá algún día el mundo alcanzaría algo así y eso sin duda le daba esperanzas en un mejor mañana –tienes razón Reiko_chan ganaremos no solo porque podemos sino porque debemos- le dijo el rubio sonriente mientras la biju de piel oscura solo le sonreía eso era lo que buscaba hacerlo sonreír un poco y que le mostrara que ya no temía a resultados negativos y funestos en la guerra inminente, el rubio le tomo de la mano con suavidad besándola dulcemente mientras ella se sonrojaba un poco hasta que su momento fue roto.  
>-por ultima vez no!- el rubio se giro al hombre pelinegro que solo negaba a las peticiones de la llamada princesa del fuego<br>-oh vamos que te cuesta llevarnos a todos después de todo res un ninja legendario siiiiii- realizo aquel temible jutsu de ojos tiernos mientras miraba al pelinegro Uchiha que solo entrecerraba los ojos mientras la miraba  
>-ni loco seré su transporte y esos ojos no sirven en mi solo en un cretino funcionarían- dijo Madara de mal humor mientras Naruto terminaba con una gran gota en la nuca esos ojos siempre funcionaron en el<br>-diablos se nota que eres un hueso duro de roer…quizá debería contarle a Mikoto sobre tu colección de libros eróticos- y el hombre se congelo en su sitio mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja y Azula sonreía con gran arrogancia  
>-yo no tengo una colección semejante que clase de hombre crees que soy?- pregunto el indignado Uchiha mientras que el rubio le dirigía una mirada algo acusadora mientras que Azula solo se reía<br>-jejejeje pues un hombre común que tiene gustos comunes, y quien dice que no tienes esos libros digo cualquiera puede meterse en tu cuarto y verlos o ponerlos ahí para incriminarte y chantajearte- la sonrisa de la mujer se volvió aun mas grande al tiempo que el rubio solo tenia una gran gota en la nuca ante esa confesión tan descarada y si Madara solo suspiro  
>-en verdad que estas loca- murmuro el hombre enojado mientras que Azula solo le sujetaba del brazo amorosamente y le sonreía mas que triunfante<br>-loca no soy…mas bien excéntrica y por eso me adoras o no Madara_chan- Naruto solo esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa cuando Azula lo miro guiñándole un ojo y el resignado hombre comenzó a reunir a todo el grupo de ninjas al parecer hasta hombres tan poderosos como el tenían claros puntos débiles.

De regreso en la guarida de Aktsuki Orochimaru estaba mas que asombrado con lo que estaba viendo frente a el, en una de las zonas destinadas para en entrenamiento de los tengu su creación Menma estaba probando sus nuevas capacidades luchando contra algunos de los "proyectos" menos efectivos del sanin, eran criaturas aberrantes y deformes muchos pobres incautos que nunca alcanzaron el nivel de perfección que el sanin deseaba y por eso mismo era que siempre les tuvo encerrados aunque al parecer ahora si les había encontrado una utilidad, se lanzaban contra el enmascarado Menma que entre carcajadas malévolas y siniestras daba elegantes saltos alejándose de todo mientras lanzaba balas de aire de su rostro enmascarado que seguía atacando con fuerza mientras esos seres se apiñonaban frente a el en un intento desesperado por destrozarlo y fue entonces que el sanin se quedo en shock –cero- el destello negruzco y mortal apareció destrozando todo a su paso mientras aquellos mutantes eran destrozados por la desoladora fuerza que les barría del suelo dejando tras de si un sendero de destrucción bastante grande mientras que Menma se carcajeaba con esa voz distorsionada al tiempo que Orochimaru tenia dolorosos recuerdos de cuando uno de esos raros ataques casi lo asesina -¿Cómo aprendiste a hacer eso?- pregunto el hombre de piel pálida mientras que su "hijo" le miraba con cierta diversión al tiempo que le respondía con esa voz ahora mas demoniaca –no tengo idea el nombre vino solo a mi mente y la verdad me gusta es muy destructivo y se realiza muy fácil jejejeje me muero por usarlo en batalla jajajajajajaja- el sanin tuvo una gota de sudor nervioso cayendo por el costado de su cabeza ese clon era en verdad peligroso y ahora estaba mas que claro que el nunca iba a poder posesionarse de ese cuerpo menos considerando que el origen de esa mascara era una especie de demonio que ahora moraba dentro de el se lo comería si osaba entrar en su cuerpo –oye víbora andrógina donde esta la cosa gelatinosa que no la veo desde esta mañana- pregunto Menma mientras se despojaba de la mascara que se destrozaba al ser retirada de su rostro y claro el sanin solo alzaba una ceja al escuchar esa forma de hablar de el al parecer esa irrespetuosidad era algo que heredo del rubio aun sin que el deseara que eso pasara  
>-supongo que te refieres al de agua es el único que entra en esa descripción- dijo el sanin refiriéndose al único de sus creaciones de elemento individual que aun seguía con vida<br>-si ese mismo enserio parece mas una gelatina viviente y dime donde diablos anda- preguntaba con esa forma de ser tan peculiar mientras que el sanin solo negaba a su actitud después de todo según el le debía cierto respeto cosa que nunca aparecía  
>-nuestro amo lo despacho a una misión aunque no creo que regrese porque preguntabas por el – si la curiosidad era muy grande en el sanin de las serpientes al tiempo que Menma solo resoplaba al ver sus planes frustrados<br>-genial la piedra lo mando a su muerte…y yo que quería jugar con el y ver si podía matarlo ni hablar tendré que conformarme con otros de esos "sujetos"- y se alejo del sanin mientras se enfilaba a sus celadas de almacenado mientras que el solo lo miraba alejándose con calma  
>-el es sin duda muy peligroso es una pena que ya no pueda poseer su cuerpo aunque kukukukuku será muy divertido ver la cara que pone Naruto al verlo- si el sanin ya ansiaba ver ese momento y claro que lo esperaría con mucha ansiedad.<p>

Regresando al país de la lluvia nuestro siempre centrado y calmado Makoto caminaba con calma por los caminos del mencionado sitio mientras avanzaba a paso lento no era un secreto para todo mundo que el feudal de dicho país vivía como si fuera el rey mas rico del mundo y muchas personas sospechaban que todo ese lujo se debía a sus negocios no muy "legales" que sostenía con ciertos hombres y a las misiones de rango cuestionable que sus escoltas antiguos ninjas de elite de ame realizaban para el y claro eso según a como lo veía el cristal lo pondría de su lado aunque considerando que una cosa era hacer negocios medio sucios y otra muy diferente apoyar a su organización en una guerra pues estaba por verse si aceptaba la idea de unirse a ellos como patrocinador oficial de su movimiento pero con intentar no iba a perder nada eso era bastante seguro por eso mismo caminaba despacio por el sendero mientras la sombrilla sobre su cabeza le cubría del fino roció de agua que caía de las nubes en el cielo –como detesto la lluvia- murmuraba el hombre mientras un par de figuras se alzaban frente a el mirándole con cierta alegría –pero que tenemos aquí es un viajero solitario jejejeje bueno danos todas tus cosas y quizá no te matemos- le dijo el líder de aquel grupo de matones que sonreían al ver como el hombre solo se quedaba inmóvil según ellos del miedo de verse por completo rodeado por dichos enemigos aunque en ese momento Makoto solo seguía pensando en una cosa…-que nunca deja de llover- si el sujeto los estaba ignorando olímpicamente mientras volvía a mirar el cielo negro y oscuro al tiempo que empezaba a caminar aproximándose al líder del grupo de maleantes que se metió en su camino –oye a donde vas perfecto a aaaaahhhhh- y el suelo ascendió con fuerza al tiempo que se licuaba dando paso a la lava incandescente que fundía al hombre en el acto mientras generaba un pequeño foso que dejo a los otros sujetos helados mientras que Makoto se giraba despacio y con una sonrisa en la cara –bueno ustedes quieren se4guirlo o prefieren salir corriendo como las gallinas que son- les reto con calma al tiempo que los sujetos por primera vez en sus vidas hacían lo correcto ante la situación frente a ellos  
>-¡corran!- y todos empezaron a huir a toda velocidad mientras que el akatsuki solo parpadeaba ante semejante acción<br>-valla el primer grupo de idiotas con sentido común que me topo- se dijo a si mismo antes de darse la vuelta y comenzara a caminar de nuevo a su destino a la distancia.

De regreso con las fuerzas de la aldea de la hoja el grupo poco a poco comenzaba reunirse en el centro mas que listos para viajar por "transportes Madara" comentario dicho por Azula que solo provocaba aun mas al poderoso hombre que la verdad se sentía tan tentado en volver a morir en ese momentos pero claro primero tenia que atender el asunto de su otro yo, entonces fue que todo mundo lo vio y sintió, las paltas a su alrededor comenzaron a morir mientras partículas mojadas flotaban por el aire desplazándose en el viento al tiempo que frente a ellos un ser de aspecto liquido se materializaba a paso lento y calmado hasta revelar a un ser de gran tamaño de curiosa forma y con tentáculos líquidos en su espalda mientras les miraba con atención y mucha concentración al tiempo que los ninjas de la hoja se preguntaban de donde salió semejante criatura tan extraña  
>-aun quedan de esas cosas?- pregunto el rubio al viento al tiempo que Madara alzaba una ceja mientras miraba a la criatura<br>-con que así son esos seres elementales de los que hablaban todos…por lo visto este es afín al suiton interesante- decía Madara al tiempo que todo el grupo de ninjas a su espalda les miraban con algo de duda  
>-valla esa es la cosa mas rara que he visto en mi vida- hablo Azula mientras miraba a la criatura de pies a cabeza y en ese punto los ninjas de Konoha se preguntaban si ese trió tenia algo mal en la cabeza dado el chakra que se podía sentir proviniendo de esa criatura<br>-bueno yo me encargo no me demorare mucho. Y el rubio dio un paso al frente antes de que Madara le sostuviera del hombro deteniéndole en el acto  
>-no esta es una buena oportunidad para que se pruebe, Itachi hazte cargo- ordeno el hombre mientras que el serio Uchiha avanzaba de entre los ninjas<br>-hai- fue su respuesta seria y tajante mientras caminaba despacio hacia e frene encarando a la bestia.

El pelinegro estaba de pie mirando fijamente a la curiosa criatura que se mantenía firme y le lanzaba una mirada escrutadora al tiempo que el ser se mantenía en su sitio mirándole con calma ninguno parecía moverse para ningún lado mientras los ninjas mantenían sus ojos fijos en los dos oponentes, fue bastante extraño cuando el suelo se agrietó bajo los pies de Itachi que de pronto fue envuelto en un geiser de agua que ascendió con fuerza destrozando todo a su paso mientras que el pelinegro se disipaba en el agua en una extraña bola de plumas negras que quedaban mojadas y regadas por todos lados –no soy tan descuidado como para caer en eso- y la espada de Itachi se hundió en aquel ser por la espalda, se reemplazo con un clon desde el principio y ahora mismo todos los ninjas espectadores veían como su arma pasaba de lado a lado en la criatura que se mantenía extrañamente inmutable, fue lo las raro que alguien hubiera visto pero volviéndose algo amorfo el ser se dio la vuelta aun con la espada del Uchiha enterrada en su cuerpo mientras le miraba con cierta diversión, su cuerpo entero se descompuso en agua que giro con fuerza mientras formaba un domo de agua poderoso y devastador que giraba como si de una licuadora se tratara atrapando al Uchiha que empezó a dar vueltas atrapado en el torrente agresivo, no podía respirar el agua comenzaba a presionar su pecho y fue entonces cuando se decidió a poner serio, el katon en ese momento seria poco menos que inútil al estar rodeado de agua y por eso mismo sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo mientras tomaban una forma avanzada y poderosa mientras su mente planeaba la estrategia en cosa de instantes.  
>-Itachi_taichou!- grito uno de los anbu del grupo de ninjas de Konoha mas que listo en salir a salvar a su capitán cuando el chakra del Uchiha se activo.<p>

Madara esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción cuando la burbuja de agua estallo presa de la espectral y poderosa garra negra que se alzaba del interior dejando libre al mojado Itachi que solo se mantenía firme sosteniendo su espada mientras las gotas de agua escurrían por su cuerpo y la gran garra negra se mantenía a su lado –el suanoo- murmuro el rubio al tiempo que Madara asentía a sus palabras y el Uchiha frente a ellos veía como el ser se reformaba atrayendo el agua del suelo para volver a alzase frente a el mirándole con cierta molestia, el suelo retumbo con fuerza mientras el agua fluía de todos lados desprendiéndose incluso de Itachi y de las plantas que marchitaban en el acto al tiempo que el ser frente a ellos aumentaba de tamaño a casi el doble no mas grande ahora media casi 5 metros de alto y si lucia bastante amenazador, sus manos se alzaron mientras una colosal bala de agua salía disparada contra Itachi quien con agilidad la evadía con facilidad mientras el disparo seguía su marcha hacia la comitiva de shinobis, de inmediato el pánico cundió y estuvieron por dispersarse cuando el kamui apareció ante ellos tragándose el disparo con facilidad, todo mundo miro a Madara quien se mantenía de brazos cruzados y con sus ojos negros el no había sido el responsable de eso –esto es tuyo!- y en el suelo Itachi señalo a la cabeza del monstruo donde el kamui volvió a aparecer dejando salir el disparo que golpeo al ser de agua que se doblo sobre sus rodillas con tan fuerte impacto pero re asimiló el agua mientras de su espalda tentáculos gigantescos comenzaban a crecer, sus puntas se afilaron como dagas mientras se lanzaban contra el Uchiha que comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro eludiendo los apéndices asesinos que trataban de empalarle mientras el saltaba por todos lados, el suelo retumbaba con fuerza al tiempo que los arboles eran arrancados y el suelo removido por el furioso ataque del ser ahora gigante que abriendo la boca disparo un gran dragón de agua, el reptil rugió como si fuera un dragón verdadero antes de salir despedido de su boca con fuerza y lanzarse contra Itachi, a su alrededor los tentáculos de agua le cerraban el paso mientras el ataque se dejaba ir de lleno y el pelinegro solo abría sus ojos de gran tamaño, el golpe fue brutal y poderoso todo el bosque se cimbro ante el violento golpe mientras que el agua salpicaba por todos lados y el rubio miraba a Madara quien se mantenía sereno y muy calmado mientras el miraba con algo de preocupación el momento del ataque, entonces lo vio algo negro parecía brillar en medio del agua que de pronto estallo con fuerza antes de ser repelida contra ese monstruo, su propio chorro de agua le golpeo en el rostro al tiempo que retrocedía ante e sorpresivo golpe.

Todos los ninjas vieron con cierto asombro como la garra oscura del susanoo sostenía algo semejante a un escudo frente a Itachi quien solo miraba con una sonrisa muy discreta al tiempo que el ser de agua le miraba con enojo, -con que ese es el famoso escudo de Yata- murmuro Kakashi entre el grupo de ninjas viendo por primera vez el mencionado escudo que detenía cualquier ataque sin importar de que se tratara y por lo visto ni el tamaño del ataque parecía influir, el escudo se desvaneció en el aire al tiempo que Itachi con sus ojos enrojecidos los abría con fuerza al tiempo que trazaba sellos a toda velocidad –esto es algo que aprendí de Naruto…Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- y de las manos del Uchiha dos poderosos relámpagos volaron por el aire golpeando con fuerza al mojado enemigo que rugió adolorido mientras la electricidad le recorría el cuerpo con fuerza al tiempo que el pelinegro empujaba mas chakra en el ataque que hacia caer al monstruoso oponente que estallo en un montón de agua que se desperdigo por todos lados, de inmediato los ninjas de Konoha comenzaron a celebrar al tiempo que el rubio y Madara solo se miraban disimuladamente si bien el enemigo ya no estaba de pie aun se sentía su poder, el agua en el suelo se movió con fuerza mientras comenzaba a ascender al cielo con fuerza arrastrando las rocas y escombros mientras que el asombrado Uchiha veía como frente a el cientos de serpientes de agua se alzaban mirándole como si se tratase del ultimo ratón del mundo y caro esa no era buena señal se lanzaron contra el una tras otra mientras comenzaban a alejarse del grupo de ninjas y el pelinegro solo veía como los ataques no se detenían al contrario aumentaban, a pesar de destrozarse al golpear el suelo el agua se reorganizaba y de nuevo se alzaba hacia arriba atacándole con fuerza al tiempo que Itachi retrocedía dando saltos de un lado a otro mientras trataba de ver una ventana de ataque –bien hora de probar el jutsu de kasan- y el pelinegro comenzó una larga cadena de sellos a toda velocidad mientras 3 de las serpientes de agua se lanzaban contra el de frente al tiempo que terminaba los sellos de su ataque  
>-Katon: sanfaia no shio (elemento fuego: marea del fuego solar)- y ataco con fuerza<p>

Soplo una cantidad asombrosa de fuego al suelo que tras golpearlo se alzo como si de una gran ola del mar se tratara hecha por completo del mas candente y brillante fuego rojo que hubiera alguien visto y se lanzo contra las serpientes de agua, fue un choque poderoso y explosivo que detono en una nube de vapor gigantesca que ascendió al cielo a toda velocidad mientras las flamas quemaban todo a su paso antes de extinguirse cuando el pelinegro dejo de soplar y de enviar chakra a las mismas, los ninjas de Konoha estaban asombrados mientras que Azula solo sonreía eso era lo que ella llamaría un buen jutsu de fuego aunque por su lado Itachi respiraba algo cansado mientras se aproximaba al grupo de ninjas –porque no usaste el amateratsu desde el principio lo habrías calcinado en un segundo- le reprendió el Uchiha mayor al tiempo que el mas joven le respondía que a como se movía esa cosa habría terminado incendiando todo el bosque y eso si nadie habría podido pararlo –Naruto pudo haber absorbido todo el fuego y arreglado e problema- el rubio solo le miro con molestia ahora al aparecer el estaba destinado a volverse la aspiradora de fuego negro viviente de las luchas de los Uchihas mientras que Azula solo miraba a Naruto con curiosidad después de todo ella nunca o había visto emplear ese mencionado poder y si le causaba algo de curiosidad, fue entonces que cayo, un misil de agua golpeo el suelo con fuerza mientras todo mundo alzaba la vista para ver como el vapor se condensaba en una gran bola de agua que se desplomaba al suelo antes de reasumir la forma de aquel gigantesco se liquido y agresivo

-tu no entiendes cuando te superan además si no piensas cambiar de tamaño entonces yo me volveré mas grande- y si decir mas Itachi camino de nuevo hacia el mientras la figura espectral y completa del Susanoo aparecía en escena envolviendo al Uchiha alzando su espada y su escudo al tiempo que el enemigo se lanzaba contra el, fue como una marejada que se detuvo en seco cuando el escudo se interpuso en el camino repeliendo el golpe al tiempo que Itachi se sostenía en su sitio antes de alzar la gran espada, fue un corte limpio y tajante que en cualquier otro debería sellarle en un genjutsu eterno pero en esa cosa no funciono, por el hecho de que era solo agua y no estaba cortando el cuerpo verdadero sino la capa de agua que lo envolvía –bien no contaba con eso- murmuro el pelinegro al tiempo que el agua giraba con fuerza en un remolino gigante que empezaba a destrozar el suelo mientras comenzaba a apretarse poco a poco contra el Susanoo al tiempo que el pelinegro se sentía algo encerrado –(esto no es bueno solo esta esperando que me canse para que se retire el Ssusanoo y aplastarme con el agua)- pensaba el pelinegro al tiempo que una idea se alzaba en su mente y con una estrategia ya ideada decidió emprenderla, no estaba del todo seguro si funcionaria pero bueno en algún momento tendría que probarlo y este era una muy buen momento, el Susanoo cayo de pronto para desconcierto de Madara y Naruto quienes sabían uno por el entrenamiento y otro por experiencia que el Uchiha debería ser capaz de sostenerlo mas tiempo, entonces el agua se dejo ir contra Itachi que se mantenía de brazos caídos a los costados de su cuerpo mientras el agua le golpeaba con fuerza asemejando un violento pilar de roca que caía sobre el antes de ascender y subir con fuerza despedazando todo a su paso antes de estallar en una lluvia suave y pertinaz que cubrió toda la zona mientras que el agua caía al suelo revelando al ser que miraba extrañado al ileso Itachi que le miraba con calma  
>-que ocurre no puedes matarme- pregunto haciendo una muy mala imitación del tono burlista que Naruto usaba en ciertas ocasiones para provocar a sus enemigos.<p>

El enemigo se lanzo contra Itachi con sus brazos deformados en cuchillas y atravesó al Uchiha que no se movió es mas ni dolor parecía sentir, -lo esta atravesando!- hablo Genma mientras veía como los ataques del ser pasaban a lo largo de Itachi como si de un fantasma se tratara y claro el rubio lo supo de inmediato era el mismo raro jutsu de intangibilidad que los dos Madaras empleaban para pelear; el monstruo de agua gruño furioso mientras lanzaba sus espadas contra el pelinegro que solo le miro con calma al tiempo que el enemigo se volvía pura agua comenzaba a envolverlo –a esta distancia y con este tamaño no corro riesgos de que se expanda…amateratsu- y el fuego negro broto de los ojos de Itachi mientras todo mundo miraba en shock como el Uchiha y el enemigo se rodeaban del fuego negro y poderoso que ardía con fuerza rugiendo poderoso al tiempo que el monstruo de agua gritaba de dolor ante el calor abrazador, nadie dijo nada les pareció un ataque francamente suicida hasta que de entre el fuego Itachi apareció caminando tan tranquilo y campante al tiempo que el enemigo se desplomaba al fuego mientras lo increíble pasaba, el agua se estaba quemando y claro el pelinegro llego hasta posarse ante su ancestro que le miraba con calma  
>-usaste la intangibilidad para que el Amateratsu no te quemara…astuto, algo torpe e imprudente pero astuto al final de cuentas- dijo Madara elogiando las habilidades de su nieto y claro el rubio solo sonreía<br>-así se hace Itachi no por nada eres mi hijo- el pelinegro le miro molesto al tiempo que respiraba para calmarse antes de corresponder como era debido  
>-gracias…otosama- y si la situación no podía llegar a ser mas rara en ese momento<br>-bueno ya basta de tantas cosas y vámonos de una vez que la guerra no espera y el enemigo no se va a morir nada mas pensando en que ya vamos- hablo Azula y si ese comentario completo la rareza del momento.

Lejos de ahí de nuevo en el país de la lluvia cierto usuario de elemento lava caminaba aun molesto por la llovizna que no cesaba, lo bueno era que frente a el las grandes murallas se alzaban indicándole al fin su destino cosa que le agradaba después de todo prefería estar un rato bajo un techo antes de tener que demoler toda la ciudad como era lo mas predecible que pasara considerando la posible reacción de dicho feudal pero bueno al menos descansaría un poco de la lluvia y de estar cargando la sombrilla ya que el brazo estaba comenzando a dormírsele; por su pare nuestro mencionado ninja usuario de suiton Hiroshi finalmente llegaba a la costa y a paso lento caminaba por la misma en la búsqueda de su mensajero se suponía que un clon de zetsu le llevaría sus nuevas ordenes y no había nada de el por ningún lado cosa que la verdad no le agrava mucho que digamos –genial ahora tendré que esperar- y se sentó molesto y malhumorado sobre una roca mientras esperaba al mencionado clon que de hecho aun no salía del recinto de su señor que concluía con sus indicaciones al final de una discusión y el clon se desvanecía en la tierra mientras que el enmascarado se materializaba frente al crista  
>-padre.. el dragón nos ha rechazado- dijo con calma y humildad al tiempo que el cristal brillaba con suavidad<br>-**no importa lo necesitamos ve por el y tráelo así tengas que romperle la espalda Madara **– el enmascarado asintió antes de disolverse de nuevo en el aire mientras que el cristal brillaba con suavidad aun delineando su planes todo parecía salirle bien y eso le agradaba bastante  
>-mi señor, las fuerzas de Konoha ya se han comenzado a mover- dijo otro de los zetsus mientras aparecía en escena y caro el cristal asentía a sus palabras antes de que se desvaneciera en el suelo<br>-**bien las aldeas al fin están solas eso quiere decir que ya se etsa n reuniendo.. será mejor acabar con otro poco de ellos y creo que será una buena prueba para Menma pero a donde debería mandarlo**- pensaba el cristal tratando de pensar cual de los grupos iba a conocer al clon maligno y claro las opciones eran muy simples de echo, Konoha, Kumo,Suna o Iwa una de ellas estaba a punto de conocer al poderoso otro yo de Naruto

* * *

><p>y el capitulo acabo, como vimos Makoto esta casi ante el feudal, Horshi se aburre como ostra, a Madara lo chantajean y claro al fin vimos los frutos del entrenamiento de Itachi que valla que es creativo y ha aprendido muchas cosas no creen nunca pensé que el combinaría jutsus de ese modo para obtener esa victoria<br>_por algo es un genio no (el autor asiente)  
>fue buena lucha (el autor sonríe)<br>aunque quiero saber a donde lo mandaran (mira al autor)  
>dinos porfa (el autor sonríe) <em>  
>tienen que esperara un próximo capitulo para saber eso jejejeje<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: les gusto la lucha de itachi


	240. C237: La sombra de Ishura

Hola gente como les va… parece que el mundo siempre no se acabo verdad? Que bueno no me habría ido satisfecho dejando esto en el aire y por eso mismo es que les subiré de una buena vez el ultimo capitulo de esta semana para que lo disfruten como se debe despues de que responda a los reviews  
><strong><br>**

**Alex-Flyppy:**que bueno que te gustara el cap  
><strong>LeNashSkoll:<strong>si ya queria mostrar un poco de lo que Itachi es capaz y como siempre asi es como habro el apetito cuando comienza accion de verdad y veremos un poco de menmasolo ten paciencia para ver a naruto destrozando a sus enemigos  
><strong>alex:<strong>que bueno que te gusto la pelea y si asi es como debe comenzar una guerra  
><strong>abelisainsanchez:<strong>la verdad no estoy segur d que tan fuerte es menma comparado con naruto pero para eso existen las luchas no en cuanto a su menma hara o no equipo con sanada no creo namas de verlo sanadava a querer matarlo digo solo mirale el rostro y con eso basta no crees  
><strong>Death demon98:<strong>empezando con lo de la mitologia mas que nada lo uso por nombres no porque piense usarle por completo en cuanto a lo de las inuzuka ya hubo algo asi no se si hayas leido ese capitulo, con respecto a las angeloids aun no decido si las usare de hecho  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>si el entrenamiento dio resultados y creeme si para ti fue raro leer ese lemon imaginate para mi el escribirlo  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>creo que la ventaja que tene menma radica en eso mismo que se alimento del chakra de naruto y con suerte es una bomba inestable a punto de estallar y con respecto a lo de ryoka aun pienso en si encaja en cuanto a lo de las admiradoras creo que no solo el podria ganarselas no crees  
><strong>Nana Naru:<strong>y de nuevo que conciso :D

y con los reviews constestados creo que es tiempo de pasar con el capitulo  
><em>que pasa hoy (mira al autor)<br>alguien muere (el autor calla)  
>hay una pelea (el autor solo sonríe)<br>o hay lemon (el autor sigue callado) _  
>si quieren saber que pasa lean para saber<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 237: La sombra de Ishura<strong>

El estado de animo no era el mejor en esos momentos, y cualquiera podía comprender el porque, por un lado los últimos ninjas de la difunta aldea de Kiri enterraban con todos los honores posibles el hombre del ojo parchado mientras que del otro lado los sobrevivientes de lo que alguna vez fue Nami no kuni contemplaban la devastación frente a ellos y claro eso solo les deprimía, freta a sus caras el gran puente que alguna vez les llevo esperanzas al corazón yacía ahora destruido y acabado dando paso a una abrupta caída al mar frio y salado donde sus sueños de un bello futuro se habían hundido bajo el tremendo poder del enemigo, nunca fueron unos ignorantes y dado el transito de ninjas y de mercantes supieron de la destrucción de los puertos y supusieron una guerra entre aldeas pero claro como iban ellos a saber que de echo esa guerra era un asunto global y no exclusivo de dos aldeas rivales compitiendo por el territorio, por otro lado los ninjas de la niebla estaban callados mientras esperaban las indicaciones de su flamante y joven líder, Chojuro nunca se sintió como el gran capitán o líder que alguna vez fue su sempai y ahora mismo tenia que fungir con ese puesto dada su muerte y para colmo de males recién perdía su espada cosa que le distinguía como uno de los shinobi gatana, si se sentía en verdad fracasado y por eso mismo se alejo del grupo de ninjas que lo miraban expectantes mientras el caminaba por el destruido puente solo para contemplar el ancho mar frente a el abriéndose con inmensidad mientras el solo podía pensar en las ultimas palabras de Ao quien falleció dejándole un gran e importante encargo que ahora recaía por completo en el  
>-duele perder a un amigo verdad- Chojuro se giro para ver al joven nieto de Tazuna mirándole con cierta empatía<br>-Ao_sempai era casi un padre para mi, no se si comprendas eso- le respondió el espadachín sin arma mientras que Inari solo recordaba a su fallecido padre  
>-se que es perder a tu padre en manos de un malvado sin piedad o escrúpulos y te comprendo, se que te sientes perdido y que duele mucho saber que ya no esta el aquí para guiarte – Chojuro le miro con expectación mientras el joven de la ola le relataba su vieja anécdota de sus días de infancia vividas bajo el jugo de Gatou<br>-ya veo, entonces como es que superaste todo?- pregunto el ninja con cierta curiosidad mientras Inari esbozaba una gran sonrisa  
>-un gran amigo me enseño que me enseño que para honrar su memoria tenia que vivir y nunca rendirme para conseguir un mejor futuro- la mente de Inari recordó a cierto ninja rubio al tiempo que Chojuro solo esbozaba una sonrisa recordando a su fallecido sempai.<p>

No le dijo nada al joven de la ola cuando se dio la vuelta y camino hacia los ninjas y sobrevivientes mirándoles con seriedad mientras tomaba un poco de aire y miraba a todo mundo los rostros abatidos y de preocupación eran los que mas se veían y en este momento no necesitaban de alguien deprimido y temeroso necesitaban de un guía y le gustara o no ese iba a ser el –silencio todo mundo!- hablo con fuerza acallando los murmullos y cuestionamientos de los aldeanos mientras que los ninjas le miraban con seriedad al tiempo que de nuevo respiraba en verdad que hablar ante la gente lo ponía nervioso pero ahora tenia que hacerlo, -comprendo que estén nerviosos, asustados y tistes por lo que ha pasado, pero no podemos quedarnos aquí tenemos que movernos ir a un sitio seguro… nosotros nos dirigíamos a Konoha y espero que deseen acompañarnos- y Chojuro se quedo callado mientras las murmuraciones comenzaban a resonar entre las personas que apenas creían que alguien de la edad del espadachín tomara el mando de aquella situación y claro mas de uno tenia serias dudas de eso pero bueno alguien tenia que tomar ese rol y por eso mismo o estaba haciendo el en este momento –nosotros iremos con ustedes, e Konoha esta mi hija y si ya no tenemos nación al menos la familia estará completa- dijo Tazuna dándole un voto de confianza a Chojuro que solo asintió a sus palabras mientras que uno a uno los pobladores sobrevivientes se apuntaban al viaje y claro los ninjas de kiri de inmediato supieron lo que tenían que hacer, avanzaron despacio colocándose al frente del grupo mientras se agachaban respetuosamente hablando a coro "cuales son las ordenes Chojuro_taichou", el ninja sonrió algo apenado por ser tratado con tal respeto pero decidió aceptarlo después de todo ahora el era el líder de ese grupo y tenia que actuar como tal, dispuso ordenes y de inmediato todo mundo comenzó a moverse en busca de algunos suministros y quizá algunas carretas para transportar a las personas heridas, había mucho que preparar antes de iniciar la marcha hacia la aldea de Konoha donde cierta pelirroja esperaba sin saber la verdad sobre su hogar natal –Ao_sempai, no te fallare te lo prometo- murmuro el ninja mientras miraba al sitio donde la tierra estaba removida y se apreciaba la tumba del hombre con el byakugan que ahora donde fuera que estuviera debería estar orgulloso de la nueva actitud del siempre temeroso espadachín.

De regreso con cierto usuario de elemento agua Hiroshi estaba si bastante aburrido mientras esperaba sus nuevas indicaciones y claro estaba comenzado a considerar seriamente el salir de su sitio de espera en busca de alguna presa cuando uno de los clones apareció emergiendo del suelo –al fin llegas ya pensaba que se habían olvidado de mi- dijo el hombre al ver al clon de dos tonos de piel que solo le miraba como si no tuviera emociones o como un simple muñeco, la verdad nunca entendió como fue que ellos carecían de emociones cuando no estaban en batalla donde de verdad parecían divertirse pero bueno no era algo que le fuera a quitar el sueño y de eso estaba seguro –mi amo ha mandado tus ordenes, quiere que vallas al punto de encuentro y aguardes a Makoto cuando termine con su misión los dos encabezaran un ataque…a Suna- y sin decir mas el clon se desvaneció en la tierra mientras que el hombre solo parpadeaba un par de veces antes de mirar con cierta incredulidad al sitio donde el clon se desvaneció y claro solo atino a reaccionar de una sola manera -¡voy a ir a un desierto! En que cabeza cabe que yo puedo pelear bien en un maldito desierto!- grito a los cuatro vientos mientras que maldecía semejantes ordenes pero bueno tenia que acatarlas por las extrañas e incomprensibles que pudieran llegar a ser  
>-<strong>Orochimaru quiero que lleves a Menma<strong>- hablo el cristal perverso en su pequeña guarida mientras que el sanin solo le miraba con algo de duda  
>-esta seguro mi señor no sabemos como actuara en batalla- protesto el hombre de cabellos negros mientras que el cristal frente a el resplandecía con cierta calma<br>-**por eso mismo quiero que lo lleves debemos probar sus alcances en batalla antes de mandarlo con Naruto-** dijo con alma mientras que el sanin asentía a sus palabras tenia que reconocer que en eso su señor tenia toda la razón el clon necesitaba probarse antes de poder ir contra el rubio original  
>-será como mandes mi señor lo llevare conmigo- respondió el sanin haciendo una reverencia humilde y complaciente antes de salir de ahí con calma para enfilarse hacia su destino señalado.<p>

De nuevo con el ejercito de la aldea de las hojas, nuestro ninja pelinegro respiraba algo cansado, la verdad no le gustaba mucho eso de ser usado como medio de transporte pero bueno al menos se ahorraban muchos viajes y la presencia de Itachi ayudo con la transportación lo que si fue que necesito mas de 5 viajes para poder transportar a todo el ejercito al país del hierro, cosa que dejo a todo mundo asombrado y a cierto par de ninjas de ropas verdes gritando cosas sobre sus flamas de la juventud eternas o cosas por el estilo la verdad nadie les hacia caso o acabarían mas perturbados que con la guerra que estaban por enfrentar y si era mejor traumarse por la batalla que por ver a ese par en esas cosas tan…singulares –ves Madara_chan no fue tan malo cierto- Madara solo le lanzo una mirada molesta a la sonriente Azula al tiempo que Naruto solo negaba a sus acciones o a ese mujer le gustaba molestarlo o simplemente no tenia idea del respeto por los demás, y lo mas probable era que fuera una mezcla de ambas después de todo nunca parecía interesarle la actitud de las demás personas, el rubio solo sonrió al ver a Madara lanzare una mirada molesta mientras avanzaba hasta al frente del grupo para empezar a caminar seguido del rubio y el kage rejuvenecido aunque eso si cuando paso pudieron escuchar sus murmuraciones sobre considerar en serio desertar del ejercito shinbi pero de nuevo el recuerdo de su madre y sus castigos le azotaban en la mente, si todas esas reprimendas funcionaron demasiado bien y por eso mismo nunca pudo oponerse a algo que ella su fallecida esposa o la misma Mikoto le pidieran y solo por eso era que no se largaba en una guerra en solitario  
>-sabes Madara si no te conociera juraría que te gusta que ella te mangonee- dijo el rubio ojiazul ganándose una ceja alzada de pare del legendario hombre<br>-¿Qué tratas de insinuar con eso?- pregunto el Uchiha mirando fijamente al rubio que solo esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras se aproximaba al hombre pelinegro  
>-te comprendo eres alguien orgulloso que le cuesta aceptar lo que siente, Azula es muy hermosa y si es algo…rara pero si te gusta deberías darte una oportunidad con ella dudo que tu familia en el mas allá se fuera a oponer a eso- Naruto era bastante comprensible mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro del Uchiha que solo parpadeo un par de veces antes de resoplar con alma y mirar al rubio sonriente<br>-yo soy hombre de una mujer Naruto, y lo reconozco Azula es hermosa siempre lo ha sido pero no pienso caer con ella a diferencia de ti yo no pienso con lo que tengo entre las piernas- el rubio se ofendió después de todo acababa de insinuarle que casi casi era una especie de animalito en celo y eso no le gusto para nada  
>-oye que quieres decir con eso…que se me haya pasado por la cabeza hacerle el amor a ella no significa que lo fuera a hacer- fue tal y como Madara esperaba el rubio solo se había expuesto pero conociendo como era el que tuviera esos pensamientos no era nada raro<br>-valla valla Naruto_kun no sabia que pensabas esas cosas de mi rubio pervertido, quien sabe quizá tienes suerte y si pasamos una bella noche juntos jajajajajaja- el rubio palideció ante las palabras de Azula quien pasaba sonriente a su lado mientras que Madara solo le miraba con calma  
>-nunca juegues conmigo Naruto después de todo soy mucho mejor que tu para estas cosas- y el rubio lo supo todo fue una vil trampa y por las miraditas que le lanzaba a Azula había caído redondito en ella.<p>

Regresando al país de la lluvia en un gran edificio mas parecido a una especie de castillo que a una residencia de alguna clase de feudan un seco y calmado Makoto esperaba en el salón principal. Era bastante grande sin duda una sala digna de elegantes fiestas y concurridas reuniones, sus paredes estaban tapizadas con bellos cuadros muchos de ellos adquiridos clandestinamente como lo señalaba esa pintura de las montañas de Kumo rodeadas por la bruma, hasta donde el supo cuando vivo esa imagen estaba en la torre del raikage cuando le visito aun como ninja fundados en busca de un hogar para su clan, seguramente la habían robado y este hombre la compro en el mercado negro clara señal de que quizá no tendría problemas con apoyarles en sus pequeñas andanzas de conquista –valla pero si mis guardias tenían razón hay un akatsuki en mi hogar- dijo el hombre mientras entraba al salón, se trataba de un sujeto no muy mayor de unos 30 años de cabellos castaños y ojos grises que tomaba asiento en al elegante silla al centro de una pequeña escalinata casi como si de una especie de teatro se tratara sin duda este tipo se sentía como todo un rey –soy Acura feudal de estas tierras y me gustaría saber que trae a un akatsuki a este sitio- pregunto con calma mientras sus guardias abandonaban el recinto señal de que confiaba en la buena disposición del hombre que se presento hablando cosas sobre una especie de trato o convenio que sin duda le favorecería mucho a ese hombre  
>-Acura_san, mi nombre es Makoto y he venido a solicitar su apoyo para nuestra causa- dijo el hombre de la lava al tiempo que el feudal tomaba una manzana de un pequeño arreglo de futas y la mordía con calma<br>-te refieres a la guerra que akatsuki desato en el mundo, no te asombres tengo oídos y ojos por muchas partes…¿Qué es lo que deseas?- si eso fue inesperado pero al menos acortaba la platica del hombre que ahora iba directo al punto  
>-nuestro líder me ha mandado ante usted para ofrecerle unirse a nosotros, deseamos que adquiera suministros para nosotros y le recompensaremos con mucho oro- y arrojo al suelo un pequeño pergamino.<p>

Estallo en una bola de humo revelando dos costales repletos de piedras doradas, eran pepitas de oro y eso claro que hizo sonreír al ambicioso hombre, al parecer por eso mismo Makoto fue al país del oro primero, para hacerse del control y poder sobornar al mencionado hombre –nada mal aunque no sabia que Akasuki tenia un líder después de que Pain murió- de nuevo las cejas de Makoto se alzaron algo asombradas, todo mundo supuso siempre que el hombre del rinnengan era el líder del grupo y por eso mismo que el supiera de su muerte era algo mas que interesante pero dados los convenios que compartía con el hombre no era de extrañar que supiera tanto sobre ellos y por eso mismo estaba escuchando las palabras del mencionado feudal-veras mi querido Makoto_san por mucho que el dinero me guste me no solo de eso puedo vivir y ni con todo mi dinero podría comprar algo que hace algún tiempo se me negó, uno de mis conocidos trato de conseguirlo para mi pero no se pudo y si ustedes me prometen dármelo será un gusto ayudar a su causa- la sonrisa del hombre no era para nada agradable estaba llena de ambición y perversidad pero para alguien como Makoto acostumbrado a las sonrisitas de cierto sanin y a las carcajadas homicidas de su compañero estaba bastante habituado a lidiar con cosas de ese estilo por eso mismo no se inmuto para nada y cuestiono sobre ese algo que el hombre deseaba poseer y que ellos le conseguirían –quiero a las Hyuuga… hace tiempo trate de hacerme de una pero no se pudo ya que la casaron con alguien mas y bueno curioseando me entere que de hecho son gemelas y me nació una bella idea tener dos hermosas esclavas de ojos perlados, si me das tu palabra de que me las conseguirán entonces tenemos un trato- y le extendió la mano al tiempo que Makoto se quedaba callado, nunca pensó que lo que el fuera a pedir seria eso, la verdad el esperaba alguna clase de propiedad o tesoro no algo como eso y por ello mismo no le costo nada de trabajo tomar una decisión al respecto de esa solicitud, estrecho su mano con fuerza cerrando el trato, de inmediato el hombre llamo a sus guardias y les envió con sus contactos en busca de suministros como sellos explosivos, kunais y demás artículos ninja el primer lote le seria entregado a la brevedad y claro el requería el pago acordado siempre a la espera de su bono de ojos perlados que en ese momento estaban en Konoha en una interesante situación

-**guuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**- y Hinata se puso algo blanca al ver como la pelirroja abrazaba el excusado regresando de nuevo su comida, al parecer esos mareos no desaparecerían y ninguna de las mujeres estaba segura de si eso era normal después de todo nunca habían visto a una biju embarazada y por eso mismo Natsumi era tratada casi con pinzas de seda mientras caminaba de regreso a su cama tras regresar la comida –**de haber sabido que esto seria así no me embarazo**- se quejo la biju mientras que Hinata sonreía si le preguntaban a ella con gusto cambiaria de lugar con la zorra solo para poder sentir como en su vientre crecía uno de los hijos de su adorado Naruto pero claro como iba ella a saber que en ese momento dentro de su ser la vida estaba comenzando a crecer a toda velocidad –**hay no mm..mmmm… el baño mmmmm**- y Natsumi corrió de nuevo al baño no tenia idea de que era lo que iba a vomitar ya que no le quedaba nada en el estomago pero algo era claro necesitaba el excusado y pronto; lejos de ahí en medio del bosque una figura azulada caminaba con calma y una gran sonrisa, Kisame avanzaba muy sonriente y feliz tras lo que recién había hecho, a su espalda los escombros de una pequeña aldea perdida en el bosque yacían aplastados mientras los cadáveres mutilados estaban esparcidos por todos lados y el solo podía sonreír al saberse todo un asesino consumado –así es como se masacra una aldea tengus- dijo el hombre pez mientras los mencionados demonios veían con cierta diversión como el desertor de kiri había despedazado la aldea en menos de una hora y en este mismo momento el grupo comenzaba a caminar a paso lento enfilándose a su siguiente blanco que se encontraba en la frontera después de todo estaban a punto de llegar a Taki donde una emisaria de la alianza shinobi ya estaba informando de lo sucedido a las naciones y sobre la guerra a escala mundial que ya se desataba.

En otro punto del mundo un hombre de ojos viperinos y sonrisa perversa miraba frente a el a su presa, no estaba seguro de cómo paso pero si sabia algo corrieron con mucha suerte al topárselos mientras marchaban a su aldea la cual en ese momento estaba bajo aquella barrera como la de Suna, -parece que hemos tenido algo de suerte no lo crees Menma_kun- dijo el sanin a su creación de cabellos negros que veía a la comitiva avanzando frente a ellos a una distancia segura mientras que el solo miraba con diversión a sus nuevas y flamantes presas que marchaban ignorantes de que estaban en presencia de un depredador mas que hambriento –bien permíteme decir hola y después apareces tu Menma_kun- y el sanin traidor se hundió en la tierra desapareciendo de aquella zona mientras que el pelinegro miraba al grupo con mucha ansiedad y emoción, el grupo de ninjas no era el mas grande de todos los tiempos pero si eran aguerridos y estaban mas que listos para la batalla que se les iba a dejar venir en el futuro inmediato.

El suelo se sacudió un poco alertando a todo mundo cuando al frene del grupo apareció emergiendo de la tierra el hombre de piel blanca y pálida, de inmediato todos le reconocieron como el sanin traidor y los ataques no se hicieron esperar, Orochimaru nunca fue en realidad alguien tonto o descuidado y cuando el ataque inicio sobre el de nuevo se hundió en la tierra, los insultos y provocaciones volaban por el aire cuando de nuevo el suelo retumbaba con fuerza y de entre las rocas que se partían se alzaron, era cuatro enormes y colosales serpientes de piel negruzca y ojos negros y sobre la cabeza de una de ellas el sanin de las serpientes se alzaba mas que sonriente -permítanme presentarles a los cuatrillizos kukukukuku- y sus risas calaron hondo en los ninjas que solo vieron como los animales abrían sus enormes bocas con esos largos colmillos empezando a escupir grandes escupitajos hechos de saliva y veneno, por su parte en su sitio de observación nuestro clon de cabellos negros miraba el caos frente a el, los gritos resonaban mientras las serpientes se arrastraban por el suelo con fuerza despedazando a los ninjas heridos que terminaban como alimento de los cuatro animales viperinos que solo sacaban sus lenguas en busca de rastros de presas frescas, -y esos son ninjas que pésima organización tienen- murmuro al viento mientras una de las serpientes aplastaba a uno de tantos ninjas devorándolo en el instante en un salpicar de sangre y huesos triturados que caian de sus gran boca –kukukukukuku- la risa siempre insufrible del sanin resonaba con fuerza mientras veía como sus pequeñas invocaciones barrían con el pequeño regimiento de ninjas que comenzaba a caer uno a uno mientras que el solo veía como todo parecía salirle tan bien…quizá demasiado bien para enfrentarse a un ejercito, solo entonces paso fue un destello brillante el que paso a toda velocidad mientras la cabeza de una de las serpientes se desplomaba al suelo en un cascada de sangre que salpico por todos lados  
>-¡MALDITO SEAS!- grito el sanin molesto al ver a la figura ante el, sus ojos se abrieron como paltos cuando aquel hombre se puso de pie y le miro con molestia<br>-Orochimaru sanin traidor de Konoha en verdad nos crees tan tontos como para no notar tu malévolo chakra en los alrededores- hablo con su voz poderosa el raikage mientras que en su escondite Menma miraba todo con mucha curiosidad  
>-supuse algo así por eso es que planee esto- y Orochimaru se desvaneció en un montón de barro que se desplomo al suelo.<p>

Muchos ninjas de Kumo cayeron en ese movimiento pero claro no contaban con las invocaciones y por eso mismo A estaba tan molesto en ese instante no esperaba que sus hombres fueran a caer ante el sanin traidor que simplemente no aparecía por ningún lado, a su espalda el suelo se removió cuando una gran quijada de dragón emergió del mismo lanzándose contra el raikage rehabilitado que alzo los brazos al frente. Las quijadas de roca fueron sujetas por sus manos al tiempo que el dragón de roca empujaba contra el arrastrándolo por el suelo al sitio donde Orochimaru estaba brotando, en su boca una sonrisa perversa denotaba lo que tenia entre manos, trazaba sellos a toda velocidad mientras grades estacas de roca emergían del piso lanzándose contra A en un intento de atravesarlo por la espalda, una cuchillada brillante y electrificada apareció de pronto destrozando todo a su paso mientras las estacas eran reducidas a polvo molido y claro el sanin furioso miraba como esa mujer aparecía, tenia el cabello verde y una mirada de muy pocos amigos -solo un cobarde ataca por la espalda!- se lanzo contra el pelinegro corriendo a toda velocidad, quizá no igualaba al raikage pero su velocidad era formidable y en menos de un segundo ya alzaba a Orochimaru del suelo con un poderoso derechazo eléctrico antes de dar un giro elegante y patear con fuerza su rostro, la sangre voló por el aire al tiempo que el sanin salía disparado contra el kage que abriendo las quijadas del dragón salto con gran agilidad justo cuando el sanin llegaba, todo sucedió tan rápido que Orochimaru no alcanzo a reaccionar, un segundo estaba a salvo y con un jutsu asesino listo para ganar y al siguiente esa mujer salida de la nada lo golpeaba con una fuerza casi tan grande como la de Tsunade y lo mandaba contra su propio ataque, las quijadas se cerraron con fuerza aplastando al sanin que solo atino a gritar antes de que su propio ataque lo enterrara en el suelo al tiempo que en su lugar Menma miraba todo con mucha diversión –jajajajajaja estúpida serpiente andrógina jajajajajajaja yo note a esa mujer desde el principio jajajajaja- casi se desplomaba al suelo sumido en sus carcajadas mientras que los ninjas se reunian.

Se miraban fijamente con algo de molestia de parte del raikage porque ella se metió en su lucha aunque –eres un tonto- y A recibió un buen zape en un lado de la cabeza, la verdad no entendía como era que esa chica lograba tratarlo de ese modo pero algo era verdad en ese mismo momento lo estaban regañando como a un niño pequeño todo por el descuido de dejarse atrapar en una situación potencialmente mortal para el, y claro para una novie el ver como su novio se arriesga de es modo tan descuidado no es nada agradable –no seas tan imprudente por actuar de ese modo fue que acabaste con las piernas hechas pedazos que quieres que te vuelva a pasar y tener que aguantarte los conciertos privados de Bee para que te alivies pronto de nuevo- A solo negó a eso no le gustaba admitirlo pero si a algo le tenia miedo era a esa clase de eventos que su hermano le organizo para que se aliviara mas pronto, tan sumidos estaban en su regaño que nunca notaron como bajo el suelo las grietas aparecieron hasta que el tronido los hizo voltear, las rocas volaron por el aire cuando los cientos de picos afilados ascendieron con fuerza y violencia hacia arriba despedazando todo al tiempo que el sanin perverso subía desde el suelo con una gran sonrisa mientras escupía una gran bola de fuego contra la mujer que solo atino a reemplazarse con una de las rocas que recibió el golpe del poderoso ataque quemándose en el acto –que pasa no pensaron que me tenían con eso verdad?- pregunto el sanin con arrogancia y algo de sangre cayendo de una de sus piernas la que tenia unos arañazos sobre la piel lastimada que sangraba con cierta velocidad –la verdad nos olvidamos de ti, eres tan predecible y estas tan rodeado que me sorprende que no huyeras como la víbora cobarde que eres- dijo el kage sonriente cuando Orochimaru lo noto, todo el numero desde el escuadrón de avanzada el ataque de A la aparición de Kumiko y todo lo demás fue solo una emboscada y ahora mismo estaba rodeado por los dos mencionados antes aparte de una segunda peliverde y el hermano del raikage que estaba mas que listo para pelear  
>- con A_kun bastaría para acabarte pero conociéndote de seguro saldrías corriendo en cuanto fueras perdiendo por eso con todos nosotros no te vas a ir- dijo la mujer sonriente mientras que el sanin veía a sus oponentes a su alrededor<br>-lo siento viborita pálida pero creo que vamos a hacernos unos bolsos hermosos con ti piel- hablo Yumiko mientras miraba al sanin que solo se dejaba ver molesto y si bastante frustrado en ese instante  
>-lo lamento cobarde pero no vivirás mas allá de esta tarde- todo fue silencio mientras el aire soplaba ante la singular rima de Bee y claro Yumiko solo aplaudía a las ocurrencias de su "abejita_kun"<p>

Lejos de ahí en la aldea de Kumo en las montañas que flanqueaban su retaguardia un ser reptiliano de escamas negras contemplaba la aldea preguntándose el porque ese sitio también estaba debajo de una barrera de poder que le cerraba el paso y para colmo de nuevo no percibía nada –**Pero que pasa aquí no puedo oler a ningún biju pero hasta donde supe estaban encerrados aquí o al menos eso me dijo aquel tipo antes de que me lo comiera…me habrá mentido**- se preguntaba Saken mientras no entendía porque no podía encontrar a los bijus solo deseaba devorar uno de lo mas débiles para poder aplastar a su padre y recamar el clan de dragón para si y erradicar a la humanidad nada malo a su manera de ver las cosas pero en este momento no podía encontrar lo que tanto buscaba –aquí no hay demonios- el dragó se giro de inmediato a esa voz solo para ver de nuevo al hombre enmascarado de pie sobre una percha de roca al tiempo que le miraba fijamente, una vez mas el dragón se pregunto internamente el porque ese hombre le producía aquel escozor pero de algo estaba seguro no se iba a unir a sus fuerzas por mas que lo estuviera persiguiendo por toso el mundo –rechazar la oferta de mi amo no es algo que puedas hacer- y uno de los ojos del enmascarado cambio, volviéndose ojo y negro con un extraño diseño mientras el dragón solo miraba como el se lanzaba contra el con claras intenciones de atacarle.

De regreso al valle rocoso, Orochimaru estaba arrinconado y no tenia salvación después de todo estaba rodeado por cuatro poderosos oponentes de los que sin duda no iba a poder escapar cuando se dejo sentir, era un poder malévolo y grande que se dejo sentir cuando el chakra de color azul muy oscuro brillo sobre la loma cercana, un borrón se precipito sobre ellos a una velocidad incomparable mientras se lanzaba contra Yumiko –pero que aaaaahhhhhh- fue un derechazo directo al estomago que le saco todo el aire al tiempo que el responsable del que solo se veía su cabello negro alzaba una pierna antes de dejarla caer sobre la mujer, cayo con fuerza sobre su pierna …crack –AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- Yumiko grito de dolor cuando su rodilla fue partida en dos como si de una rama seca se tratada al tiempo que se desplomaba al suelo sujetándose su extremidad rota –que frágil, como toda una dama, ahora vamos por la otra- y los hombres se quedaron pasmados cuando vieron al rubio o bueno cuando vieron el rostro de Naruto con esa sonrisa tan malévola y perversa mientras le lanzaba una mirada a Kumiko, ella lanzo una bala eléctrica contra el hombre que agredió a su hermana pero fue fácilmente detenida por el denso muro de viento que se alzo al frente del enemigo que con una sonrisa se lanzo a toda velocidad, A reacciono rodeándose de electricidad mientras trataba de pararlo pero su agilidad le ayudo a eludirlo mientras se enfilaba contra la mujer, con ambos puños cerrados aplasto su cabeza como si se tratara de una fruta por exprimir antes de alzarla con facilidad lanzandola contra el raikage, la electricidad de A se disipo mientras recibía de frente a su novia herida y a medio paralizar por el poderoso ataque del enemigo que si que era despiadado de un modo que Naruto nunca llego a ser en realidad  
>-Naruto que diablos te pasa porque te aliaste al enemigo!- pregunto A por completo furioso mientras miraba como el hombre frente a el solo le sonreía<br>-lo siento sr raikage pero el nombre correcto es Menma- y alzo la mano donde de golpe apareció una esfera roja brillante y mortal que brillo demoledora antes de estallar con fuerza en un pilar de poder que barrio con todo a su paso

* * *

><p>Y el capitulo se acabo la semana termino y si de nuevo lo hice los deje bien picados verdad?, pero bueno ahora me pregunto iran nuestro kage y sus compañeros a sobrevivir, Naruto comprenderá algún dia que con madara (el bueno) no debe jugar porque va a terminar perdiendo y lo mas importante de todo que va a pasar ahora que Menma finalmente ha salido a la luz<br>_ohh que despiadado (el autor asiente)  
>como ataca asi a una dama (mira indignada al autor)<br>bueno es una creación de orochimaru (la otra asiente a eso)  
>solo espero que no los haya matado (el autor no dice nada) <em>  
>Me temo que eso lo sabran hasta el capitulo que sigue… por cierto el lunes es noche buena y el martes navidad no se si podre subir conti ya saben las fiestas aun asi espero al menos poder subir una dicho esto los veo después y si no feliz navidad de ante mano<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que habra sido del raikage y compañia?


	241. C238: La supremacia del rayo

Hola a todo mundo, que tal las fiestas espero que se las hallan pasado bien ya que su servidor las paso bastante bien, algo se me olvida… a si feliz navidad, aunque sea algo atrasado creo que debía decirlo ahora si pasemos a lo que sigue los reviews

**Alex-Flyppy:**muchas cosas pasaran no te dire que arruinaria la lectura pero espero que te guste el capitulo  
><strong>LeNashSkoll:<strong>el asunto es que ellas son el pago al final de la guerra no es que se les valla a atacar de inmediato y si quiza es algo repetitivo pero en casi toda historia muchas cosas tienden a pasar al menos pronto empezara la verdadera accion ya que estoy tramando algo y bueno no te dire que es solo que espero que te guste cuando lo escriba  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si orochimaru estaba rodeado pero menma llego y sabes no creo que lo de la hipnosis funcione con un dragón jejeje  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>quien sabe si sepan que tienen novia, si menma es fuerte pero quien sabe si tanto como naruto y las cosas solo empeoran y empeoran  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<em>es verdad lo de Ryoka no es tan dificil, si menma es una bomba a punto de estallar y es verdad quienes luchen contra naruto y su grupo estan bien condenados<em>  
>Alex: <strong>que bueno que te gusto y si quieres saber si viven revisa el cap  
><strong>Wbaez93:<strong>bien por partes, en esta historia si no se crean los cuerpos el poder se condensa, los ojos de sasuke fueron replicados por orochimaru y en cuanto a la musica que bueno que te gusto

y con esto respondido solo me resta dejarlos seguir con lo que ansian leer  
><em>que bueno que regresaste (mira al autor)<br>si ya se extrañaba el fic (el autor sonríe)  
>lo bueno es que vas a seguirlo (el autor asiente)<br>ya quiero saber que paso con A y los demás (el autor solo la mira) _  
>bueno si quieren saber que paso solo lo sabrán de un modo…a leer<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 238: La supremacía del rayo<strong>

El grupo de Konoha marchaba por la ciudad destruida que alguna vez fue la capital del país del hierro, la mayoría de los ninjas que solo supieron de la batalla no esperaban toparse con semejante nivel de destrucción y ahora que finalmente lo miraban solo podían hacer una cosa…asombrarse, la verdad ellos pensaban que quizá las versiones que corrían por las calles de una ciudad en ruinas por el asombroso poder de los kages fuera meramente una exageración es decir como podrían los kages por mas poderos que fueran devastar solos a casi todo un país ellos solos era algo que para la mayoría resultaba inconcebible y ahora aquí lo tenían frente a sus narices la devastación total y absoluta en toda su devastadora gloria, sin duda alguna aquella fue una batalla asombrosa y desoladora y por eso mismo fue algo que el país apenas soporto si es que a quedar en ruinas se podía llamar soportar, caminaban despacio en dirección hacia donde se suponía les esperaba la comitiva de recepción y a decir verdad ellos no esperaban que un grupo llegara tan pronto menos considerando que la orden de convocarse e dio hacia tan poco tiempo pero al parecer el tiempo para los ninjas de Konoha en realidad era algo casi sin importancia, tan pronto fueros vislumbrados los vigías corrieron a informar de su llegada y en cosa de instantes un serio y cordial Mifune ya estaba de pie a la entrada de la singular base  
>-Hola Mifune!- saudo el Rubio Ishura a la distancia con un ademan de alegría a lo que el viejo espadachín correspondió con un asentimiento mientras se colocaba de pie frente a Madara<br>-Mifune- fue todo lo que dio el Uchiha legendario a modo de saludo mientras que el hombre del país del rayo saludaba con cortesía  
>-señor que alegría que llegaran a salvo no esperábamos tenerlos aquí tan pronto- y no era una mentira la verdad no esperaban que alguien fuera a llegar en al menos 3 días<br>-yo nunca pierdo el tiempo si se trata de una batalla deberías saberlo ya, ahora andando muéstrame esa base que se supone construyeron- hablo el pelinegro con una voz sencilla y seca la verdad a veces el rubio se preguntaba como alguien así se caso y tuvo hijos pero bueno quizá era uno de esos misterios de la vida  
>-Naruto_kuuuun, tu y yo aun tenemos algo pendienteeee- y la sonriente Azula le guiño un ojo al rubio que reía nervioso al parecer o esa mujer había cambiado de blanco o solo quería hacerlo sentir incomodo…seguramente era un poco de ambas.<p>

La base era en definitiva algo enorme de grandes bóvedas de roca triturada y alisada con pasillos extensos y grandes zonas dispersas para campamentos sin mencionar claro con el ala medica al fondo –estas instalaciones son aun mas grandes que la ciudad que había arriba- dijo Mifune mientras que los ninjas se desperdigaban por las grandes bóvedas subterráneas en busca de un sitio donde instalarse al parecer había una gran bóveda para cada aldea cosa que ciertamente ayudaba a la distribución y a evitar peleas ya que a pesar de ser una alianza las diferencias aun preexistían y era bastante probable que al menos en una ocasión alguien fuera a chocar con otra persona dados viejos rencores que quizá podrían desencadenas problemas que era mejor evitar manteniendo separados a los ninjas al menos hasta que fuera el momento de combatir y claro solo hasta entonces estarían en verdad reunidos pero claro todo dependía de que tan pronto se toparían para luchar con el enemigo que se movía por el mundo sin delatarse demasiado y eso era parte de los problemas aun no comprendían porque acataban de ese modo si su meta erran las aldeas ninja y controla el mundo quizá seria mas creíble si atacaran las grades no las pequeñas y los poblados eso era señal clara de que estaban tramando mas cosas de las que la alianza podía prever y sin duda eso acarrearía problemas en mas de un sentido, el grupo de ninjas de la hoja se desbalago mientras recorrían los pasillos con calma y el rubio solo buscaba un sitio donde poder estar a solas con sus pensamientos y tratar de comprender la estrategia del enemigo cuando sin previo aviso lo jalaron con fuerza a un corredor oscuro, por un segundo pensó que se trataba de algún enemigo hasta que la escaza luz se aclaro y le dejo ver el hermoso rostro femenino frente a el mirándole de muy cerca –Azula?- pregunto con curiosidad mientras que la autonombrada princesa del fuego se le repegaba bastante apretando sus atrayentes pechos contra el torso del Ishura nervioso que solo la miraba con duda –bueno Naruto_kun no decías que deseabas hacerme muchas cosas anda aquí estoy- hablo Azula con una sonrisa coqueta que solo intrigo al rubio ya que conociendo a esa mujer nunca sabría si ella hablaba enserio o solo jugaba  
>-este…Azula yo…yo creí que te gustaba Madara- dijo el rubio algo nervioso mientras sentía los dedos de la mujer delineando líneas sobre su pecho<br>-el es lindo pero a mi me gusta el poder y se que lo tienes además apuesto a que tienes algo que me gustara mucho mas que lo de Madara no?- y su mano cayo a la entrepierna del rubio que se quedo pasmado.

Los dedos de Azula se movían sobre su pantalón delineando con calma lo que había debajo de ellos y si como dijo Madara el rubio siempre pensaba con eso ya que poco a poco comenzaba a despertar mientras que la mujer se aproximaba despacio al rubio que seguía forme en su lugar –valla parece que si tienes algo que puede gustarme mucho no? No tienes que tenerme miedo después de todo voy a tratarte muy bien- y beso al rubio con pasión mientras empujaba su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio pasmado que solo se quedaba ahí quieto antes de que se sintiera perturbado en un sentido biológico muy interesante, sus manos tomaron la cintura de Azula antes de separarla de el y de ganarse una sonrisa de la mujer –que pena que no tengas agallas como para tomarme después de todo se nota que te gusto- se rio y se dio la vuelta antes de que el irritado rubio la sujetara de la cintura empujándola contra la pared mientras se repegaba a ella, el trasero de la pelinegra sintió algo repegandose contra ella mientras que el rubio se aproximaba a su cuello besándolo suavemente antes de ir a su oído –no caeré tan fácil en tu juego… Azula_chan- y el rubio se dio la vuelta alejándose de ella a paso lento dejando tras de si a una parpadeante y confundida Azula que pensó por un momento que lo tenia, una sonrisa de diversión apareció en su rostro mientras veía como el rubio se alejaba de ella perdiéndose en los pasillos –(parece que tiene buen autocontrol será divertido me pregunto cuanto ira a aguantar antes de arrancarme la ropa jejeje)- la sonrisa de Azula creció aun mas mientras se perdía por su lado en aquella base a la espera del arribo de las demás fuerzas del ejercito de la alianza shinobi, lo que ella y nadie mas en ese sitio sabia era lo que de hecho estaba pasando en ese momento en el país del rayo.

Orochimaru solo miraba la devastación con una mueca en su rostro semejante a una sonrisa mientras que Menma solo sostenía su mano extendida al frente donde golpeo con todo su poder y destrozo todo a su paso sin duda fue un ataque demoledor que alzo una gran nube de polvo que poco a poco comenzaba a asentarse dejando ver el surco en el suelo mientras que los rostros asombrados del raikage y compañía se veían entre el polvo mientras que el sanin de las serpientes alzaba una de sus cejas –fallaste un disparo a quemarropa?- pregunto incrédulo mientras que los ninjas del rayo solo miraban al sujeto sonriente que les miraba con esa mueca de arrogancia y crueldad, una que Naruto nunca fue capaz de usar –quien dijo que le apunte a ellos?- respondió el perverso Menma mientras el sanin de las serpientes y los ninjas de kumo veían el sendero de devastación al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como platos el poderoso ataque destrozo todo a su paso mientras se enfilaba hacia el grupo que solo vio como le cayo como una sorpresa ineludible fue un ataque desolador y demoledor que barrio con todo a su paso haciendo volar a los ninjas que no sobrevivieron ante tan despiadado ataque sorpresa que barrio con todo y los mato a casi todos de un solo golpe  
>-¡eres un maldito!- grito A mientras miraba al sonriente Menma que le sonreía mas que perverso al tiempo que su sonrisa solo crecía<br>-si eso no los motiva a pelear enserio no se que lo hará jajajajajajaja- sus risas crueles volaron por el aire mientras que A se ponía de pie mirándole mas que furioso  
>-Bee, cuida de las chicas por favor- dijo el poderoso y serio raikage mientras avanzaba al enemigo<br>-esto es malo mi hermano nunca esta tan serio...debe estar furioso- dijo Bee mientras que las chicas lo miraban con curiosidad.

A se coloco frente a Menma y no se movió un cm le sostenía la mirada al tiempo que el mencionado clon pelinegro solo lo miraba con esa malévola sonrisa en su cara mientras que el raikage solo le miraba fijamente –ya comprendí que tu no eres Naruto, el nunca podría ser tan perverso como para disfrutar de tantas muertes causadas por un sucio ataque a traición- dijo el kage mientras que el clon pelinegro solo le sostenía la mirada al tiempo que la armadura eléctrica de a comenzaba a resplandecer con todo su poder mientras sus músculos parecían endurecerse y se acomodaba en pose de batalla mientras que Menma le emulaba –de esto estaba hablando ven por mi kagesito- dijo con burla mientras que el hombre solo resplandecía con fuerza al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el mientras el suelo se resquebrajaba bajo su poder eléctrico, todo pareció moverse en cámara lenta cuando A se coloco frente al joven clon pelinegro que le sonreía, mientras que su puño eléctrico se lanzaba contra el, fue un golpe poderoso que se fue directo a su rostro mientras que el pelinegro alzaba su mano, lo recibió de lleno mientras la electricidad resplandecía y el golpe empujaba a Menma por el suelo, las rocas volaron mientras el pelinegro era empujado por la tierra al tiempo que los ojos de A se abrían como platos al ver como su mano era sostenida por el ninja clonado que le miraba mientras la electricidad corría por su brazo –nada mal, golpeas duro…aunque yo golpeo mas fuerte!- y soltó su derechazo al rostro de A, fue un golpe poderoso que alzo al Kage al aire mientras que Menma daba un ligero salto trazando sellos en sus manos, de su boca una poderosa bala de aire salió disparada mientras que A recibía el golpe en el estomago y salía disparado al suelo con fuerza rebotando en el mismo mientras que Menma solo caía sobre sus pies de manera elegante y serena.

Del suelo el golpeado A se alzo del suelo sujetándose el estomago, ese golpe si que le había dolido sin duda su desventaja elemental jugaba en su contra si el enemigo se limitaba a utilizar jutsus de ese mencionado elemento que podrían en verdad complicarle demasiado la existencia, y claro que eso iba a ser lo que pasara –que ocurre mi querido raikage, no puedes seguirme el paso- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros mientras que el hombre resplandecía con fuerza mientras su electricidad gritaba con estridencia al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el, sus puños se movían con fuerza de un lado a otro dejando tras de si una estela eléctrica mientras se lanzaban contra el ninja pelinegro, la cabeza de Menma se movía de un lado a otro mientras que los puños de A se movían contra el, sus piernas incluso se lanzaron contra el dejando un arco eléctrico que Menma evito dando un paso hacia atrás mientras se reía del rostro serio del kage que seguía brillando con electricidad –eres un bastardo…Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- y A lanzo su brazo derecho al frente, la electricidad normalmente lanzada por los dedos corrió por todo el brazo mientras un poderoso y enorme relámpago voló por el aire destrozando todo a su paso mientras se lanzaba contra Menma, sus manos se fueron al frente mientras recibía el golpe de frente, el impacto fue brutal y el pelinegro fue empujado por el suelo mientras la electricidad resplandecía y se quedaban sus pies grabados en el suelo mientras que A mantenía su brazo en alto, la electricidad se disipo poco a poco mientras que las manos de Menma se mantenían en alto con chispas de electricidad disipándose en ellas mientras que el raikage le miraba incrédulo –pero que clase de monstruo eres tu- murmuro el kage al tiempo que Menma sacudía sus manos mientras desperdigaba las chispas eléctricas al tiempo que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa al kage que solo lo miraba con total incredulidad- oh vamos no pensaste en verdad que eso me ganaría oh si digo si quieres un relámpago haz algo así- y trazando sellos a toda velocidad Menma lanzo una brillante descarga eléctrica al suelo mientras esta ascendía con fuerza en una especie de media luna eléctrica que se lanzaba contra el asombrado kage, A se movió en el ultimo segundo eludiendo el poderoso ataque que siguió de frente devastando todo a su paso mientras avanzaba contra las rocas que se pulverizaban ante el devastador ataque de elemento rayo  
>-ves ese es un jutsu efectivo- dijo el pelinegro mientras que el kage solo miraba la destrucción con una sola idea en su mente<br>-(si eso me golpea aun con mi armadura eléctrica me habría partido en dos)- si las ideas de A eran claras y por lo visto estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Menma esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras daba un paso al frente y A solo lo miraba con cierto nerviosismo –oh que pasa Raikage_san no quieres venir bien…entonces yo iré por ti- y Menma se lanzo contra el kage electrificado las chispas eléctricas volaron por el aire mientras que el kage recibía de frente el poderoso derechazo del enemigo, su electricidad corrió por el aire mientras retrocedía por el golpe antes de que Menma diera un giro en el aire y dejara caer su pierna sobre el rostro de A, fue un poderoso golpe que le hico trastabillar mientras el pelinegro daba un salto al frente clavando su rodilla en la cara del hombre, A solo retrocedió antes de sujetarlo con fuerza de la pierna que mantenía en el aire –caíste estúpido!- y lo alzo al aire mientras su electricidad resplandecía con fuerza antes de que lo azotara contra el suelo con una fuerza colosal clavándolo en la roca que se lleno de grietas, sus manos trazaron sellos a toda velocidad antes de que el kage le golpeara con la palma en el pecho, la electricidad brillo con fuerza quemando todo a su paso mientras el resplandor eléctrico rugía con poder destrozando todo a su paso mientras que la electricidad chirriaba con fuerza, A se alejo de un gran salto dejando en suelo quemado la figura humeante de Menma quien permanecía inerte en el suelo mientras que Bee y las hermanas sonreían orgullosas del poderoso kage que triunfó en base a la astucia y no al poder bruto, -nada mal, eso me dio cosquillas- murmuro Menma mientras los ojos de todo mundo se abrían como platos al ver como el pelinegro se alzaba despacio del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo y los restos de roca de la ropa mientras le dedicaba una mirada fija al kage –bueno creo que podemos dejar de jugar no crees… Doton: doryuundan (elemento tierra: dragón de tierra)- y del suelo broto el enorme ataque de grandes fauces que se dejo ir contra el brillante kage que usando todo su poder avanzo a toda velocidad, lo eludió con velocidad saltando sobre el poderoso reptil de roca corriendo sobre el mismo mientras se lanzaba contra el pelinegro que sonreía mientras el kage lanzaba el golpe a su cara, le dio de lleno mientras su rostro se ladeaba por el poderoso golpe antes de que brillase con fuerza y estallara en una inmensa bola de fuego que destrozaba todo a su paso.

Bee y las hermanas se cubrieron de la onda de choque mientras los escombros volaban por el aire al tiempo que A aparecía volando por el aire con quemaduras en el torso al tiempo que daba un giro con algo de dificultad al tiempo que aterrizaba pesadamente en el suelo mientras que Menma brotaba del suelo con una gran sonrisa en la cara –que no pensaste en verdad que era tan tonto como para quedarme quieto sabiendo que lo eludirías verdad?- dijo el sonriente pelinegro mientras que el kage solo lo miraba con algo de preocupación en ningún momento lo vio reemplazarse con ese clon explosivo y para colmo el estallido casi lo asesina de no ser por su armadura eléctrica habría muerto en la esfera de fuego pero por fortuna sobrevivió –(el es demasiado peligroso… no es Naruto pero es igual de listo que el y seguramente tiene la misma fuerza y sus afinidades…no tengo idea de quien es pero no puede irse de aquí con vida)- pensaba el kage mientras que el pelinegro saltaba al aire mientras empezaba a girar con fuerza –Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- y Menma empezó a girar con fuerza mientras que A solo lo miraba en el suelo rodeado de electricidad al tiempo que el gigantesco remolino de viento giraba con fuerza lanzándose contra el al tiempo que el suelo se destrozaba bajo los vientos inclementes, las rocas eran alzadas en el aire mientras que el tornado furioso trataba de devorar al kage que se afianzaba al suelo mientras veía al furioso tornado danzando frente a el -¡ yo no perderé contigo!...Raiton: rairyuundan (elemento rayo: dragón eléctrico)- y el poderoso ataque salió rugiendo con fuerza mientras brillaba poderoso ascendiendo al cielo antes de caer con fuerza sobre el centro del tornado que giraba furioso, Menma vio caer sobre si el brillante dragón mientras la sonrisa de su cara no desaparecía, mientras que el tornado brillaba con la electricidad en el viento.

Perdió forma y rotación mientras se desplomaba al suelo destrozándose en cientos de cuchillas electrificadas de viento mientras que el kage solo miraba como el suelo se cimbraba ante el ataque colapsado mientras que Menma aparecía tan campante como si nada caminando entre el viento que soplaba con fuerza al tiempo que miraba al kage asombrado –buena manera de detenerme, golpeando el único punto sin viento aunque eso no te servirá contra esto- y trazo sellos a toda velocidad antes de que su pecho se inflara y una colosal bola de fuego saliera volando por el aire disparada contra el kage que de nuevo uso su gran velocidad para eludir el poderoso ataque mientras el fuego calcinaba el suelo al tiempo que Menma de nuevo se movía a toda velocidad, con cierta facilidad apareció a un lado de A quien de nuevo empezó un feroz ataque con los puños, lanzaba golpes diestra y siniestra mientras que el pelinegro lo eludía con cierta facilidad como si solo estuviera jugando con el con cierto aburrimiento mientras que el raikage solo lanzaba los golpes con fuerza pero simplemente eran evadidos y bloqueados, mientras que el Kege comenzaba a molestarse mas y mas ante la situación , su electricidad brillo aun mas fuerte que antes mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, coloco ambas manos en el suelo mientras su poder se colaba en el mismo para curiosidad de Menma quien no comprendía bien que estaba pasando hasta que el suelo retumbo resquebrajándose bajo la presión eléctrica mientras los relámpagos ascendían del suelo al cielo mientras que el poder brillaba con fuerza y Mena se sentía algo extraño, el poder resplandeció en el aire mientras la electricidad parecía casi fluir como agua mientras convergía en el pelinegro que no pudo eludir el poderoso ataque, la electricidad lo golpeo con fuerza como si de una marea se tratara mientras lo aplastaba haciéndolo ascender al aire al tiempo que el poder resplandecía mientras que el Raikage solo empujaba su chakra, Menma estaba atrapado en ese pilar eléctrico ascendente mientras que veía como el hombre se lanzaba contra el a todo poder aun mas electrificado que antes con sus puños brillantes y mortales, dio un salto al aire y conecto un derechazo a su estomago antes de golpearle con mas fuerza con el otro derechazo mientras que Menma era alzado al aire por el poder que fluía con fuerza mientras el raikage disparaba de nuevo un furioso dragón eléctrico que rugiendo se lanzaba contra el asombrado Menma.

Era por mucho el doble de grande que el anterior y rugía amenazante mientras sus fauces se abrían con claras intenciones de devorar y despedazar al pelinegro, que solo se soltó de esas raras ataduras eléctricas mientras lanzaba su mano al frente con un gran disco de aire en el mismo, el dragón lo golpeo de frente mientras que A empujaba con mas fuerza y chakra en el mismo despedazando el suelo mientras el poder destrozaba todo a su paso antes de que el choque de elementos estallara, fue una explosión enorme y poderosa que dejo caer una bola de humo y estática enorme de la que se vio caer a Menma sobre el suelo con brazos colgando al frente mientras sonreía malignamente –nada mal- y alzo la mirada con esa sonrisa diabólica en su rostro mientras el raikage lo miraba en shock ante tal resistencia tan inhumana –eres un maldito monstruo- balbuceo el kage al ver como el pelinegro sobrevivió al mas poderoso dragón eléctrico que el hubiera lanzado en su vida y para colmo a el parecía no haberle pasado nada grave es mas se veía prácticamente ileso y eso si con una sonrisa enorme en su cara –bueno que solo puedes realizar eso? es una pena en ese caso creo que tendré que acabar contigo de una vez- y sin decir mas Menma se lanzo contra A, su puño iba revestido de chakra y pese a la defensa del kage el golpe le dio de lleno en la cara, fue un impacto poderoso que lo alzo del suelo mientras que el pelinegro lo sujetaba del tobillo y lo jalaba con fuerza azotándole contra el suelo antes de desprenderlo del mismo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo hacia girar en el aire antes de arrojarlo, voló por el aire antes de caer al suelo mientras que el poderoso enemigo le miraba con una gran sonrisa  
>-para ser un kage eres demasiado débil sabes?- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa perversa mientras trazaba sellos y su mano derecha se inundaba de viento formando una gran espada transparente<br>-débil…soy débil- murmuraba el raikage sin creer esas palabras después de todo siempre fue considerado uno de los kages mas poderosos de la historia de kumo y ahora era apaleado con fuerza.

Menma se lanzo contra A a toda velocidad mientras que el kage le miraba con enojo y sangre escurriendo de su boca mientras que el poderoso pelinegro se lanzaba contra el, en el ultimo segundo un relámpago paso a toda velocidad entre ellos mientras que el pelinegro miraba a la herida mujer de cabellos verdes de pie ante el –Kumiko lárgate y no te metas!- grito el raikage mientras que la herida peliverde se mantenía apenas de pie ante Menma quien solo alzaba una ceja al verla ahí frente a el mientras escupía algo de sangre mientras lo miraba fijamente –oh que tierno tu novia quiere salvarte el trasero…bueno tengo que ser un caballero y atender a las damas primero no crees?- dijo Menma con cierta arrogancia mientras se lanzaba contra ella, de nuevo las manos de Kumiko se movieron a toda velocidad trazando sellos mientras lanzaba con fuerza su ataque, una andanada de disparos eléctricos como una lluvia de meteoros disparados de su boca salían disparados contra e pelinegro que los eludía con facilidad antes de clavar su puño izquierdo en el estomago de la chica, de su boca cayo algo de saliva mientras que el alzaba su mano inundada de viento, las manos eléctricas y poderosas lo sujetaron de la cintura al tiempo que A aparecía usando toda su velocidad antes de dar un giro con Menma clavándolo al suelo de cabeza al mismo mientras que Kumiko saltaba al aire antes de lanzar un meteoro eléctrico que chirreando con fura golpeo al pelinegro arrastrándole por el suelo mientras era destrozado todo a su paso mientras el pelinegro era arrastrad por el suelo por el furioso ataque.  
>-en que diablos estas pensando Kumiko!- preguntabagritaba el raikage mientras miraba a su novia cansada y sangrante apoyada contra el  
>-oh deja de quejarte que si no fuera por mi ya te habría matado- le respondió ella mientras el suelo se removía a la distancia<p>

De entre las rocas rotas se alzo el serio Menma con un poco de sangre escurriéndole de la boca al tiempo que miraba al kage y a su novia con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa y asentía a sus pensamientos –ustedes hacen un buen equipo porque no pelean juntos?...no es que tengan muchas opciones claro esta- hablo el pelinegro mientras se lanzaba contra ellos a toda velocidad, de inmediato la electricidad de A resplandeció mientras avanzaba a todo poder al frente, se coloco entre Kumiko y Menma con ambas manos al frente mientras trazaba sellos lo mas rápido que podía al tiempo que el pelinegro clon avanzaba contra ellos sin piedad alguna, A finalizo sus sellos antes de lanzar las manos al frente atacando con su mas poderoso y devastador jutsu que detono con poder y furia inconmensurables –muere maldito monstruo…¡Raiton: ion taba! (elemento rayo: flujo iónico)- y el ataque brillo, fue como si partículas eléctricas brillaran en el aire mientras se condensaban en las manos de dedos entrelazados del kage antes de brillar con fuerza y pulsar como si se tratasen de alguna clase de transformador, el brillo aumento antes de que una burbuja eléctrica envolviera las palmas del kage y su poder brillara con fuerza mientras estallaba en un haz brillante de luz eléctrica que destrozo todo a su paso mientras se disparaba contra Menma que solo vio el gigantesco ataque y pudo hacer una sola cosa –maldición- maldecir al verse demasiado cerca del mismo.

Yumiko aun herida y en brazos de Bee logro vislumbrar aquel jutsu que el shodaime raikage perfecciono en el ocaso de su vida y que nadie mas que el logro manipular, fue brillante casi como ver directo al sol mientras su poder barría con todo a su paso destrozando el suelo al tiempo que la electricidad brillaba dejando salir chispas por todos lados mientras que e kage empujaba todo su poder en el jutsu –A_kun!- y Kumiko se coloco a su lado como pudo empujando su chakra en el raikage mientras este sentía como el poder de ambos se unía en el furioso y demoledor jutsu que solo resplandecía mientras el suelo era despedazado, si Menma era de hecho mas poderoso que A y aunque le doliera admitirlo era la verdad pero aun así por mas poderoso que fuera un ataque de tales dimensiones a quemarropa sin duda lo dejaría muy mal herido quizá lo suficiente como para que Bee quien estaba descansado y relativamente ileso pudiera asesinarle, el ataque casi se desvanecía cuando el poder se extinguió de pronto y A se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo jadeando cansado mientras que Kumiko apenas se sostenía ya que A no la dejo empujar todo su poder en el después de todo alguien tenia que seguir consciente para evitar que Bee hiciera alguna estupidez como empezar a cantar en lugar de asesinar al mal herido pelinegro –no puede ser- fue todo lo que el kage escucho de labios de la mujer peliverde que veía con ojos abiertos como platos frente a ellos entre los escombros un ileso y calmado Menma se hallaba con sus ojos cerrados mientras miraba al cielo y respiraba con calma –muy buen jutsus, de haberme dado podría haber causado mucho daño pero claro tengo estos- y sus ojos se abrieron para revelar unas pupilas rojas de singular forma como asemejando una especie de shuriken de 4 puntas angulosas y ganchudas mientras que en el centro un circulo rojo daba paso a una segunda imagen muy semejante a un sharingan tradicional solo que de comas rectas y también eran cuatro entrelazadas a los espacios entre las navajas del shuriken externo, el raikage no necesito ser un genio como para saber que estaba viendo en ese momento –el sharingan- fue todo lo que pudo decir mientras que la sonrisa de Menma solo aumentaba un poco mas de tamaño y asentía a sus palabras al tiempo que daba un paso al frente y Kumiko se posicionaba entre el enemigo y A –no vas a tocarlo- exclamo con decisión mientras que Menma solo le miraba con una sonrisa cínica y perversa, acaso esa mujer de verdad pensaba que iba a poder detenerlo esa sola idea le parecía tan irreal que le arrancaba una escandalosa risa que helaba la sangre de todo mundo mientras que en su sitio seguro el sanin de las serpientes se limitaba a ver el desempeño de su flamante creación mientras que Bee solo miraba horrorizado ni el mas poderoso ataque que le tomo casi una década a su hermano perfeccionar logro detener a ese tipo y ahora mismo les miraba como si fueran solo sus presas y de hecho lo eran.  
>-saben que, en vista de que usted es el poderoso raikage y de que su linda noviecita es afín al rayo como usted creo que es justo que acaben de este modo- y sus manos se comenzaron a mover a toda velocidad.<p>

La secuencia de sellos solo logro hacer que los ojos de A se abrieran como platos mientras que Kumiko solo miraba horrorizada lo que ocurría frente a ellos al tiempo que el enemigo concluía los sellos y colocaba las manos al frente en una posición que conocían demasiado bien – gracias por el nuevo jutsu eh…Raiton: ion taba (elemento rayo: flujo iónico)- y el ataque resplandeció mientras que Kumiko solo pudo ver a A con ojos de derrota mientras que el kage le regresaba la misma mirada, el poder brillo con fuerza mientras se dejaba caer sobre ellos sin piedad alguna mientras que el demoledor ataque despedazaba todo ahora marchando en sentido contrario -¡HERMANO!- grito Bee desesperado mientras la figura de A y de Kumiko se desvanecía entre el brillo del poderoso jutsu que destrozaba todo, fue un brillo devastador que ilumino todo al tiempo que el rugido de la electricidad ensordecía los gritos des Bee que solo podía ver como el enemigo atacaba con demasiado poder mientras el poderoso jutsu iluminaba todo y finalmente las siluetas de A y Kumiko desaparecían por completo bajo el poder del jutsu,, fue una explosión tremenda al final que levanto una gran nube de polvo que poco a poco se disipaba en el viento al tiempo que Menma caminaba por la zona con una sonrisa admirando su victoria –nada mal Menma_kun anda volvamos a nuestra base por mas ordenes- dijo el sanin de las serpientes mientras que Menma reprimía un gruñido de molestia por el mote cariñoso y los dos se disipaban en el aire en una bola de humo, el viento soplo con fuerza mientras Bee y Yumiko aun herida aparecían en la zona y la mujer lloraba con fuerza en el suelo al tiempo que Bee solo caminaba por el sitio sin ver nada de su hermano, no había señal alguna de el ni siquiera el cuerpo había quedado, el polvo volaba en el viento mientras que restos de tela ensangrentada se quedaban atorados en las piernas de Bee que se agacho a levantarle era un pedazo del pantalón de A, su cuerpo fue literalmente ionizado hasta que no quedo nada de el, sus lentes cayeron al suelo mientras los ojos de Bee dejaban caer lagrimas al tiempo que se desplomaba de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo con rabia  
>-HERMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- grito al viento mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos finalmente el raikage había muerto<p>

* * *

><p>y se termino el capitulo que espero les gustara mucho ya que si me tome mucho en postearlo pero creo que el resultado ya sabíamos cual iba a ser y ya lo vimos, Menma ha ganado y claro la comitiva de Kumo pues creo que ya no va a llegar con la alianza y claro para colmo de todo parece que Naruto se esta aproximando demasiado al fuego llamado Azula y creo que va a terminar bien quemado aunque peligro y le guste<br>_porque le hiciste eso a A (mira al autor con duda)  
>es cierto no merecía eso (el autor no responde)<br>ahora que será de Kumo? (el autor se pone pensativo)  
>espera… que paso con Madara y Saken (el autor sonríe) <em>  
>eso lo sabremos próximamente<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: descanse en paz Raikage_sama


	242. C239: Recursos

Hola gente como están, espero que bien y si si estoy aquí es porque ha llegado el momento de que coloque otro capitulo de este fic aue esta entrando en su arco final que espero les guste como se esta empezando a poner la cosa porque se augura mucho de esto en el futuro aunque ahora tocan los reviews

**Alex:**de matar no se mucho creo, y si bee y yumiko quedaron devastados pero bueno alguien iba a morir y a bee lo necesito para algo en el futuro  
><strong>BUTY:<strong>recuerda que en el bando de los buenos estan las bijus y madara y no te olvides delo que va a pasar copn juubi y las diosas amateratsu y tusukomi hay factores que aun no se explotan del lado bueno  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>gracias felices fiestas y si se los cargo el pelinegro tocado  
><strong>Wbaez93:<strong>lo de sanada fue porque admitamoslo los malos siempre encuentran un modo de escapar si no mira a orochimaru que se pelaba cuando ya lo tenian o a tobi intocable que justicia habia en eso, en cuanto a lo del naruto y su poder para lo que tengo planeado lo necesito muy poderoso admeas las cosas no estan tan desniveladas o dime quien tiene la ventaja los malos con uno que otro ninja poderoo obsesionado con pelear con naruto y probablemente morir o los buenos con madara resucitado 3 poderoos kages jovenes, naruto la comitiva de bijus y claro falta saber aun que sera de juuubi ahi si dime quien tiene ventaja?  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>pregunta... cuando dije que toda la comitiva de kumo murio si mal no recuerdo dije que el ataque los tomo por sorpoesa pero nunca dije que fue por completo letal o si?, en cuanto a lo de menma no te apures ya morira  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>muy deacurdo con lo que dices asi es la guerra aqui lo que importa es ganar y el honor nos viene valiendo gorro lo de ryuka ya lo pense y creo tener una idea de como introducirle solo deja llegar al punto que deseo para iniciar eso  
><strong>MaxTrap: <strong>esta historia seguira en cuanto a las otras dos que nombraste por cosa de las fiestas estoy actualizando una sola historia secundaria por semana y esta semana le toca a destino atento que ya se vienen sus capitulos

y con los reviews respondidos es tiempo de tener un capitulo con mucho de lo que nos gusta  
><em>que bien mucha acción (el autor sonríe)<br>mucha sangre (el autor asiente)  
>y mucho lemon (el autor parpadea)<br>bueno eso también se necesita (las 4 sonríen) _  
>bueno eso no lo discutiré pero mejor lo dejo leer el cap<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 239: Recursos<strong>

Bee y Yumiko estaban desconsolados en medio de la devastación, a su alrededor no quedaba nada de sus respectivos hermanos solo el polvo, el poder con el que fueron atacados fue tan enorme que sus cuerpos se ionizaron por decirlo de alguna manera bajo el flujo eléctrico, después de todo esa era la función básica del mencionado jutsu, a su alrededor no podía escucharse casi ningún sonido mientras que el viento soplaba suavemente como anunciando el frio y pesado ambiente que se dejaba sentir sobre ellos, no pudieron hacer nada y Bee estaba por completo desconsolado, por su mente imágenes de su hermano reprendiéndolo felicitándolo o inclusive celebrando con el pasaban una tras otra hasta terminar en esa ultima imagen de el desapareciendo bajo el poderoso jutsu ofensivo, era en si la peor tragedia que el vivía y con la chica pliverde la situación no era la mejor, siempre había estado junto a su hermana desde pequeñas habían vivido juntas cuidándose la una a la otra para asegurarse de que nada malo les ocurriría cuando quedaron huérfanas y ahora ella se había ido para siempre, inclusive en su otra vida corrieron con la suerte de morir juntas y revivir juntas pero ahora después de años de unión fraternal finalmente habían sido separadas de manera definitiva por aquel pelinegro de sonrisa espeluznante y aura asesina llena de perversidad, sin duda era como siempre le llamo A, un monstruo, a la distancia leves quejidos resonaban en el aire al parecer el ataque de Menma si bien fue directo a sus compañeros no les dio de lleno o al menos no acabo con todos ellos y por eso mismo era que Bee se levantaba del suelo con calma antes de caminar hacia su respectiva novia tendida en el suelo con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos –ven Yumiko, nos necesitan y mi hermano y Kumiko no querrían que nos quedáramos lloriqueando- dijo el rapero de la nube mientras sujetaba a su novia herida cargándola estilo nupcial antes de caminar hacia donde los quejidos resonaban con fuerza, no había tiempo para llorar después de todo esto era una guerra.

De regreso con los villanos de la historia un sanin de las serpientes muy orgulloso saltaba por los arboles de un lado a otro seguido del callado y curiosamente serio Menma que se mantenía demasiado distante – que te ocurre Menma_kun acaso no te divirtió tu pequeño combate? Pregunto con malicia el sanin pálido y perverso mientras que el pelinegro se mantenía callado y sereno al tiempo que se hundía en sus propios pensamientos ignorando por completo a su creador que solo alzaba una ceja ante esa singular actitud que su obra maestra se cargaba en ese momento ya que si algo sabia de el era que no perdía la oportunidad para dejar muy en claro que no toleraba para nada que e lo llamase con algún mote cariñoso como los que acostumbraba y en este momento eso parecía no importarle nada o casi nada, por eso mismo el sanin estaba tan curioso sobre esa actitud del pelinegro que estaba callado y extrañamente serio, algo pasaba por su mente y era muy claro destruye, mata, las palabras fluían por su mente casi como si alguien se las estuviese susurrando al oído con calma y paciencia tratando de grabarlas en su mente cosa no muy difícil considerando su tendencia a esa clase de cosas pero sin duda era algo que el nunca antes hubiera esperado oír de la nada y por eso mismo estaba callado, sonaba como una voz perversa y rasposa mas propia de alguna cosa que de un ser humano o de algún ser de razonamiento parecido al humano y el problema era que el no tenia idea de donde venia y para colmo de males –(si…eso es lo que quiero)- al parecer sus palabras si le estaban comenzando a afectar en demasía y era algo que nadie sabia ni estaba esperando de el.

Una vez mas con nuestro usuario de suiton de nombre Hiroshi este estaba tan relajado y sereno en su sitio a la espera de su compañero eterno de andanzas que francamente se preguntaba algo muy trascendental –y cuanto mas voy a esperar por ti Makoto, a este paso me va salir barba!- grito a los cuatro vientos mientras volvía a su posición de espera aguardando a su digámosle amigo que si venia en su dirección pero caminaba a paso lento y calmado, el nunca fue alguien que se apresurase demasiado y por eso mismo se estaba tomando su tiempo para llegar al punto de encuentro a decir verdad le gustaba disfrutar de la paz y la tranquilidad que esta clase de viajes podía proveerle de mucha paz y tranquilidad por eso mismo silbaba tan feliz al tiempo que caminaba viendo al horizonte frente a el, por fortuna la lluvia al fin estaba cesando gracias a que las nubes se quedaban sin humedad y finalmente la lluvia dejaba de caer para alivio de aquel hombre tan fastidiado por el agua –bueno parece que al fin tengo algo de suerte- murmuro Makoto mientras silbaba inocentemente al tiempo que caminaba dejando tras de si una senda de muerte y destrucción, una comitiva de ninjas desempleados de la caída amegakure trato de asaltarlo y terminaron convertirlos en roca fundida que ahora mismo estaba algo endurecida por las ultimas gotas de lluvia pero bueno para el hombre eso ya no tenia la menor importancia después de todo ya habían pasado a mejor vida y por eso mismo el estaba silbando tan feliz nada como una pequeña escaramuza para hacerle olvidar la lluvia y ponerlo de buen humor cosa que la verdad últimamente le pasaba muy a menudo y se lo atribuía a una sola razón –creo que algunas mañas de Hiroshi se me acabaron pegando- murmuro para si mismo mientras silbaba y seguía su camino para reunirse con su compañero que ya lo esperaba muerto de aburrimiento en mas de un sentido claro esta.

En la base de la alianza shinobi todo era relativa calma mientras el rubio continuaba explorando el sitio en busca de reconocer cada rincón del mismo lugar y por eso mismo estaba vagando con calma aunque ciertamente aun no podía sacarse de la mente lo que casi acaba haciendo con cierta princesa del fuego, la verdad le gustara o no reconocerlo esa mujer era endemoniadamente sexy y su forma de ser tan altanera y a veces arrogante le atraía mucho y por eso mismo se preguntaba si de verdad iba a terminar cediendo a sus impulsos algo que estaba seguro acabaría por pasar pero el punto era si seria solo cosa de una vez o Azula acabaría por unirse a su familia, en la casa Ishura sin saber en verdad porque las chicas residentes que se quedaron a resguardar la residencia sintieron u cierto enojo y ganas de matar a cierta arrogante pelinegra sin saber en realidad el porque; de nuevo con el rubio el caminaba despacio y solo entonces se dio cuenta bien de donde estaba –eh…diablos ya me perdí- dijo al viento mientras miraba en todas direcciones la verdad las paredes y pasillos eran todos iguales y si no tenia la menos idea de donde estaba en ese momento, camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que termino en un salón grande con varios sillones una especie de estancia de descanso y en la misma estaba como siempre y fiel a su costumbre leyendo un libro una mujer de piel oscura y cabellos blancos que miro al rubio con una sonrisa –**Hola Naruto_kun como diste con la sala de descanso de las chicas**- saludo Reiko la biju sin colas o también llamada biju artificial que le saludaba con una gran sonrisa mientras que el rubio caminaba con curiosidad mirando en todas direcciones en ese sitio tan calmado y relajante –la verdad no tengo idea me perdí y acabe aquí – le respondió con calma mientras que ella asentía a sus palabras procesando lo que el dijo al tiempo que cerraba su libro y lo miraba con una sonrisa un tanto insinuante –**si claro no será que buscabas este sitio para ver si encontrabas a alguna de nosotras para "jugar" un rato**- el rubio parpadeando y esbozo una sonrisa la verdad adoraba la forma de ser de ella siempre tan serena y centrada y dispuesta a esos comentarios que hacían sonreír al rubio y claro estaba también el hecho de que le levanto el animo cuando el mas lo necesito al casi caer presa de sus dudas y pensamientos agobiantes.  
>-bueno la verdad hace mucho que no estoy con mi dulce Reiko_chan- hablo con calma mientras se aproximaba a la biju sonriente que solo le guiño un ojo<br>-**Naruto_kun eres un pervertido que se quiere aprovechar de tu linda esposa**- sus ojos brillaban inocentes y dulces mientras que su voz se oía demasiado dulce  
>-Reiko_chan… sabes empiezo a creer que si soy un pervertido y uno que adora estar con sus mujeres- y sin decir mas beso a la peliblanca biju que lo abrazo suavemente.<p>

Cayeron al suelo alfombrado con calma mientras las manos del rubio recorrían el cuerpo de la biju con suavidad acariciando cada rincón de ella, sus dedos fueron directos a la blusa de Reiko y con calma y facilidad la despojaron de la misma mientras que la biju solo sonreía al sentir la alfombra bajo su espalda al tiempo que el rubio se deleitaba admirando los pechos de la mujer contenidos detrás del sostén blanco que resaltaba en contraste contra su piel mientras que el rubio solo acariciaba su cintura con calma –siempre lo he dicho tu piel es tan suave Reiko_chan- susurro el rubio antes de reclinarse sobre ella besándola suavemente al tiempo que sus manos subían con calma acariciando sus pechos por sobre la tela mientras los amasaba con suavidad al tiempo que Reiko solo dejaba salir ligeros suspiros y gemidos ante las caricias del rubio que poco a poco comenzaba a bajar por su cuello besando y lamiéndolo con calma y suavidad mientras que le despojaba del sostén que caía a un lado de ella dejando libres sus pezones de un tono oscuro y suave que resultaba tan atrayente para el rubio, sus dedos rozaron los pezones con suavidad mientras que Reiko solo podía gemir con suavidad mientras sentía como los dedos de Naruto se deslizaban en círculos sobre sus pezones que se endurecían poco a poco bajo sus caricias al tiempo que el rubio bajaba besando por su cuerpo –**aaahh Naruto_kun –** gimió ella con suavidad cuando sintió como los labios del rubio se posaban sobre uno de sus pechos besándolo suavemente mientras comenzaba a apretarlo con calma al tiempo que le besaba cada cm del mismo antes de pasar al otro y comenzar a imitar los besos sobre ella mientras que la boca de Reiko solo dejaba salir suaves gemidos al tiempo que el rubio empezaba a lamer sus pechos, fueron lengüetazos suaves y pausados que terminaron por llegar hasta lo mas alto llegando a sus pezones endurecidos, una sola lamida a ellos basto para terminar de ponerlos como roca mientras que sus labios se posaban sobre ellos, chupo con suavidad mientras arrancaba gemidos de la garganta de Reiko quien solo atinaba a apretar al rubio contra ella mientras que sus labios se repegaban a sus pechos saltando de uno a otro mientras chupaban con cierta fuerza y ella solo gemía –**mmmm aaahhh mas Naruto_kun mas aaaahhhh no parees aahhhh-** dejo salir el gemido de su boca al tiempo que el Ishura empezaba a succionar con fuerza, sus manos apretaron sus pechos uno contra el otro mientras juntaba sus pezones y ambos eran introducidos en su boca al tiempo que el chupaba y ella solo podía gemir con fuerza.

El rubio soltó sus pechos bajando por su plano vientre mientras se enfilaba hacia su falda que ella misma se retiro y dejo al descubierto su entrepierna apenas cubierta por la diminuta prenda de ropa interior igual de color blanco que solo hizo al rubio sonreír mientras sus dedos delineaban sobre los delgados hilos de la tela –Reiko_chan que ropa tan sexy usas eh- le dijo con clama antes de que ella separase sus piernas invitándolo y claro que Naruto comprendió, besos con suavidad sus tersos muslos mientras los abrazaba con sus brazos y la alzaba un poco del suelo repegando su boca a la entrepierna de la mujer que solo gemía con fuerza al sentir como la lengua de Naruto relamía su entrada por sobre a tela de su ropa y claro eso la tenia mas que estimulada en ese momento, con los dientes Naruto corrió a un costado la prenda clavando su lengua en la entrepierna de Reiko quien solo pudo lanzar un fuerte gemido cuando sus paredes internas se apretaron con fuerza al sentir como la lengua del rubio se colaba dentro de ella con suavidad entrando y saliendo de ella con cierta velocidad al tiempo que su respiración se agitaba y sus pechos se balanceaban en el aire victimas de la misma que empezaba a salirse de control mientras que los labios de Naruto rozaban su clítoris endurecido con calma, -**aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Narutooooooo- **fue todo lo que ella pudo gemir al sentir como los labios del rubio chuparon con calma su pequeño y endurecido botón mientras su cuerpo entero ardía con fuerza mientras la lengua del Ishura volvía a recorrer su interior sin detenerse en movimientos suaves y pronunciados en los que entraba lo mas que podía en ella al tiempo que sus dedos arañaban la alfombra en busca de un sitio donde asirse mientras que Naruto se colaba dentro de ella con velocidad y sus paredes internas comenzaban a apretar su lengua –**aaahhh Naruto_kun ya ya no puedo mas aaahhh…me vengooooooooo-** y estallo con fuerza dejando salir su caudal tibio y dulce en la boca del rubio que bebía con hambre los jugos internos de la bju sin colas que solo respiraba agitada y con sus ojos cerrados tras el desbordado orgasmo que el rubio le había suministrado.

Reiko respiraba algo agitada cuando abrió los ojos para ver al rubio ya desnudo, en realidad no se dio cuenta de cuando el hizo eso y en este momento poco le importaba ya que el estaba acariciando sus piernas mientras las separaba suavemente y enfilaba su miembro endurecido hacia ella –**Naruto_kun hazme tuya de nuevo- **pidió con una sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que el rubio se deslizaba sobre ella; se besaron suavemente mientras las piernas de Reiko se abrían lo mas que podían y el miembro del rubio se rozaba contra la entrada de la mujer su humedad era mas que evidente y de un suave golpe la punta del miembro comenzó a abrir su entrada, un suave gemido escapo de la garganta de Reiko mientras el miembro de Naruto se colaba despacio dentro de ella, sus paredes internas se abrían ante el acceso del duro invasor que de nuevo la reclamaba como suya, fue un empujar despacio y pausado lleno de dulces gemidos y besos que poco a poco subían de intensidad mientras las caderas de Reiko eran empujadas contra las de Naruto quien solo se movía con calma sobre ella al tiempo que las piernas de la biju se cerraban en torno a la cintura del rubio, fue la señal de que se moviera con mas fuerza, su miembro salió y entro de un golpe con fuerza cimbrando todo el cuerpo de Reiko –**aaaahhhhhhh—**el gemido resonó con fuerza mientras el rubio comenzaba a embestirla con pasión, los pechos de Reiko se balanceaban en el aire cuando el rubio se reincorporo tomándola de los tobillos y abriendo su compas todo lo que pudo mientras empujaba su miembro con fuerza dentro de la mujer que solo gemía sin parar al sentir como el miembro empezaba a golpear la entrada de su vientre con cierta insistencia, su boa solo podía emitir gemidos de gusto mientras sentía como el pene del rubio le golpeaba con fuerza hasta que su útero no aguanto mas y cedió, se abrió despacio mientras la punta del miembro entraba en ella con fuerza –**AAAAAAHHHHHHH-** el gemido resonó con fuerza mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos y su boca dibujaba una sonrisa de placer, el momento en que el rubio entraba tan adentro era el mejor y eso era algo que todas las mujeres Ishura sabían muy bien, el golpeteo de Naruto era fuerte y constante, su miembro entraba hasta lo mas profundo que se podía en ella colándose hasta adentro mientras que su boca dejaba salir los fuertes gemidos de gusto mientras el rubio le golpeaba con insistencia, su pene estaba entrando por completo en ella llegando hasta el fondo de su matriz, los movimientos eran fuertes y veloces mientras que la mujer de cabellos blancos solo suplicaba por mas.

Naruto metió sus manos bajo su espalda alzándola del piso mientras la apretaba contra el y sus labios de inmediato fueron a sus pechos mientras que las piernas de Reiko se cerraban entorno al rubio mientras este chupaba sus pezones endurecidos sin dejar de empujar, la biju artificial subía y bajaba sobre el miembro del rubio dejándose caer con fuerza sobre el sintiendo como entraba hasta lo mas profundo de ella sin detenerse al tiempo que ella solo gemía –**aaahh siii mas Naruto_kun mas no te detengaaaaasss aaahhh siiiiuiii- **sus suplicas resonaban con fuerza mientras que el miembro del rubio se colaba dentro de ella sin piedad alguna, las manos de Naruto la sujetaban de la cintura moviéndola sobre si mismo a voluntad al tiempo que ella no paraba de gemir de gusto y gritar de felicidad mientras sentía como el miembro de Naruto se colaba entre sus piernas, lo jugos internos caían a chorros mientras el rubio sentía su miembro comenzando a inflamarse denotando lo que estaba por ocurrir en cualquier segundo, Reiko lo sintió también y la sonrisa en su cara solo aumento de tamaño mientras su cuerpo entero se sentía casi al rojo vivo hasta que ninguno pudo aguantarlo ni un solo segundo mas -me vengoooooooooooooooo- gritaron a la vez mientras el rubio inundaba el vientre de la mujer con una espesa descarga de semen blanco y abundante sumiéndola en un cegador orgasmo, que la sumo casi en la inconsciencia, el rubio la apretó suavemente contra el mientras sentía como descargaba en ella suavemente y su miembro funcionaba a modo de tapa impidiendo que su semilla escapara de su interior, estuvieron quietos e inmóviles mientras reposaban del intenso placer al tiempo que la biju besaba al rubio con amor en los labios -**Naruto_kun si que sabes como hacerme gritar se nota que tienes tus recursos verdad**- le elogio la biju de cabellos blancos mientras Naruto solo sonreía cuando la palabra recursos resonó en su mente y un vago recuerdo vino a ella –(la biblioteca de Tsukuyomi)- pensó con cierto asombro, tanto se sumió en sus cuestiones existenciales que la olvido por completo y ahora gracias a un comentario lo recordó si tendría que hacerle una visita pronto quien sabe y quizá ahí si encontraría algo referente a lo que le paso, beso suavemente el cuello de Reiko a modo de agradecimiento antes de que comenzara a moverse contra ella nuevamente arrancándole gemidos inmediatos de placer –(valla valla parece que alguien se divierte y esta pronto voy a ser yo)- pensaba oculta en un pasillo relamiéndose los labios al verlos sostener sexo, si Azula ya tenia su meta mas que bien fija en este momento.

De nuevo en las montañas que flanqueaban a retaguardia de la destruida y en vías de renovación Kumo cierto ninja enmascarado estaba de frente mirando de manera muy insistente al mencionado reptil de escamas negras que le sostenía la mirada con mucha curiosidad después de todo no parecía para nada intimidado por su apariencia ni menor por el aura de poder que el reptil irradiaba, si la vez pasada le tomo por sorpresa las capacidades de ese hombre enmascarado pero ahora no entendía el porque lo estaba mirando de ese modo tan insistente que casi juraría trataba de meterse en su cabeza y eso le empezaba a hacer gracia tanto que sonrió mostrando sus grandes colmillos al enmascarado que solo parpadeo con algo de duda al ver al animal reaccionar de ese modo tan singular –**jajajajaja ya entendí tratas de controlar mi mente verdad jajajajajaja lamento decirte que eso es inútil en mi- **le dijo con una voz confiada y ciertamente arrogante cosa que hizo que el enmascarado solo e mirase con mucha mas insistencia y ahora con curiosidad –porque hablas de ese modo- pregunto el Madara maligno al tiempo que Saken se alzaba un poco en el aire mirándolo fijamente mientras su sonrisa se rehusaba a abandonar su cara mientras negaba a los ojos de Madara –**el control mental no funciona en un dragón!-** y Saken arremetió contra Madara a toda velocidad.

El reptil se dejo ir a todo poder embistiendo como si fuera un locomotora que Madara eludió daño un gran salto saliendo de su camino mientras el golpe resonaba con fuerza despedazando las rocas al tiempo que las piedras se desmoronaban sepultando al animal cosa que para Madara era demasiado conveniente, espero y un par de segundos después las rocas se congelaron en el acto antes de despedazarse en miles de estacas de hieloarrojadas al viento por la cola de Saken quien se alzaba de nuevo al cielo rugiendo con fuerza mientras se alzaba mirando a su enemigo bailando entre las dagas heladas que lo hacían sonreír mientras inflaba su pecho listo para atacar por la espalda a Madara –(**quizá puede usar el escudo de Yata pero si no ve el ataque no podrá detenerlo**)- pensaba el reptil volador mientras escupía el azul y congelante fuego que se lanzaba contra el hombre enmascarado que solo sintió el chakra abalanzarse contra el y volteo para ver como el fuego le golpeaba de imprevisto rodeándole con fuerza al tiempo que las flamas congelaban todo a su paso y Saken cerraba su gran hocico mientras veía la estatua helada de Madara –**jajajajajajaja te lo mereces por pensar que me tendrías en tus manos miserable humano jajajajajaja-** sus risas resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que el hombre enmascarado emergía del hielo sereno y calmado dejando a Saken callado al ver como el aparecía atravesando todo como si de un fantasma se tratara y se plantaba de nuevo ante el -quizá no puedo controlar tu mente pero tengo mas recursos que el control mental para llevarte con mi señor- hablo Madara antes de lanzarse a toda velocidad contra el reptil negro que solo maldijo en voz baja al ver como el se lanzaba contra si, fue muy sencillo de eludir solo se elevo un poco en el aire mientras se despedía del enmascarado que le miraba con ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa bajo su mascara, Saken se elevo a toda velocidad antes de golpear con fuerza, todo su cuerpo se cimbro cuando el extraño y gigantesco domo morado resplandeció y chispas de chakra corrieron por su cuerpo obligándole a descender de nuevo  
>-<strong>¿Qué maldita trampa es esta?- <strong>pregunto el furioso animal que miraba al hombre enmascarado firme en el suelo frente a el  
>-solo es una barrera, la realice mientras te miraba a los ojos, me di cuenta desde el primer segundo que no te controlaría y tome precauciones para que no huyeras- si Madara en cualquiera de sus versiones era sin duda un hombre muy ingenioso y planificador como se demostraba en este mismo momento al dejar ver como atrapo a Saken sin que el lo supiera<br>-**una barrera, supongo que tu eres el ancla por lo que si te mato ella se ira!-** y de nuevo el reptil negro se precipito sobre el ninja enemigo.

El dragón rugió de nuevo mientras se detenía lanzando su cola al frente al tiempo que Madara saltaba, el coletazo resonó con fuerza en las montañas que resintieron el golpe proporcionalmente ningún ninja tenia una fuerza comparable el reptil alzo su cola y a modo de látigo golpeo el suelo con fuerza mientras las grietas comenzaban a llenar las montañas de granito solido y en la semidestruida aldea cercana resonaban los ecos y los civiles y pocos ninjas miraban a las montañas con un muy mal presentimiento dentro de ellos, Saken estaba molesto el enemigo simplemente se movía de un lado a otro y cuando al fin lo tenia arrinconado lo atravesaba de lado a lado como si no estuviera ahí y eso la verdad lo estaba desesperando y bastante –**aaaaaahhhhhh maldito humano deja de correr y pelea de frente- **grito con furia en su voz al tiempo que Madara reaparecía de pie sobre unas rocas mirando al dragón con una sonrisa bajo su mascara al tiempo que alzaba una mano señalándolo con calma –basho tenin- y los ojos de Saken se abrieron como platos ese jutsu el lo conocía lo sintió aquella vez cuando Rikudo ayudo a su pare a desterrarlo al makai y ahora mismo lo sentía de nuevo, una fuerza invisible lo envolvió con fuerza antes de que la mano de Madara se moviera señalando a la montaña, no se pudo oponer cuando salió volando por el aire hasta golpear con fuerza la roca azotando con poder, las manos de Madara se movieron rápido atrayendo dos enormes rocas con las que prenso al reptil que solo rugió adolorido al tiempo que Madara empujaba las piedras contra el como tratando de empotrarlo contra la montaña –tu vendrás conmigo- hablo con decisión ordenándole al reptil acudir con el a ver a su señor cosa que el en verdad detestaba no soportaba que los humanos lo mangonearan y por eso mismo no se iba a dejar amedrentar por el –**NUNCA!-** y su hocico se abrió y de el flamas rojas salieron voraces quemando la roca al tiempo que Madara abría sus ojos y veía como sus losas de piedra se fundían y Saken emergía de ellas lanzándose contra el con sus grandes quijadas abiertas tratando de devorarle de un bocado.

Se desvaneció en su jutsu espacio tiempo tan suyo al tiempo que la boca de Saken se cerraba con fuerza mientras buscaba al hombre enmascarado que no aparecía por ningún lado mientras que el solo miraba hacia arriba aun se veían restos del domo lo que indicaba que aun estaba por ahí y se escondía de el para no enfrentarlo cosa que solo lo hacia enojar aun mas que antes –**sal de donde estés maldito cobarde!- **le reo el dragón negro al tiempo que el hombre enmascarado solo sonreía eso era lo que deseaba que el reptil perdiera los estribos de la peor manera, el suelo retumbo destrozándose al tiempo que Saken retrocedía un poco solo para ver a la figura espectral alzándose ante el con una silueta muy familiar pero sobre todo con el enmascarado dentro de el mirándole fijamente –ahora si vas a ser sometido- hablo con decisión mientras que el reptil se lanzaba contra el en un intento por destrozarle –**esa sombra no me detendrá!-** grito con fuerza el reptil mientras e lanzaba contra el Susanoo, le golpeo de frente y fue casi como golpear la roca pero lo pero vino justo después de que le embistió –**aaaahhhhh-** se quejo de dolor cuando las garras negras del ser gigantesco lo sujetaron con fuerza al tiempo que lo alzaba sujetándolo mientras Madara movía sus manos en el interior como si la sombra fuera un mero títere, lo azoto con fuerza contra el suelo de un lado a otro mientras la sangre brotaba saliendo de la boca del réptil que solo se sentía atrapado en las manos negras y poderosas de aquel coloso de sombras que lo estaba usando como mazo para demoler las montañas que temblaban ante cada formidable golpe que era propinado con el al tiempo que sus escamas duras comenzaban a arañarse bajo la presión de aquellas manos gigantes y fantasmales que lo estaban sosteniendo y lo sabia de seguir así iba a terminar desmayándose ante la golpiza que le estaban dando, como pudo se giro al Susanoo y escupió su fuego azul y congelante, en realidad no alcanzo a herir a Madara pero si congelo el brazo de la sombra que se quedo inmóvil mientras el dragón forcejeaba y se liberaba elevándose a la distancia a toda velocidad mientras serpenteaba en el aire y el enmascarado lo miraba con algo de molestia  
>-<strong>que ocurre humano no tienes algo mejor que usar en mi contra- <strong>dijo el animal retando a Madara quien solo le miro con molestia al tiempo que el susanoo se desvanecía poco a poco  
>-de hecho puedo hacer esto- y alzo las manos al cielo haciendo a Saken alzar una ceja después de todo el basho tenin no apareció solo alzo los brazos como si fuera a atacar.<p>

-**no puede ser- **fue todo lo que el dragón pudo decir cuando reconoció esa sensación y supo el jutsu que el enemigo estaba preparando en su contra, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde -¡Shinra tensei!- y las montañas enteras gritaron mientras la onda de choque gravitacional pulverizaba todo a su paso y el suelo retumbaba al tiempo que Saken era atrapado en el devastador jutsu que lo lanzaba al suelo con fuerza mientras que las grietas llenaban por completo las montañas y en la aldea de Kumo todo mundo veía como las rocas se destrozaban antes de comenzara a caer en una gigantesca y mortal avalancha de roca, en la cima Saken estaba por completo enterrado entre las piedras y poco a poco emergía de ellas mientras que Madara aparecía ante el mirándole fijamente al tiempo que trazaba sellos con cierta velocidad –ahora esto me será de mucha utilidad…Mokuton: hayashi-sai (elemento madrea: ataduras del bosque)- y el suelo se removió mientras cientos si no es que miles de raíces emergían del mismo enroscándose alrededor del reptil herido que solo forcejeaba pero todo era inútil pronto todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en raíces duras y resistentes mientras que su hocico era cerrado a fuerza por las mencionadas raíces y Madara se aproximaba a el colocando su mano sobre su cabeza –ahora si, vamos con mi señor- y los dos se disiparon en su jutsu espacio/tiempo sin siquiera importarles como la avalancha de rocas comenzaba a caer sobre lo que quedaba de Kumo aplastando edificios y demás con fuerza mientras los civiles corrían y finalmente la aldea de la nube caía quizá para siempre

* * *

><p>Se termino el cap, espero que les gustara mucho y que se lo hayan pasado bien porque como vimos Naruto pasa el tiempo con reiko mientras son vigilados por Azula, Makoto casi ha llegado con Hiroshi y pronto irán a suna y claro ya supimos al fin que fue de Madara y Saken que como vimos fácil de convencer no fue<br>_valla eso es convencer (con sarcasmo)  
>y que tal nuestra mirona (las 4 sonrien)<br>creo que ya se le olvido Madara (las 4 asienten a eso)  
>me pregunto si mañana ella (las 4 miran al autor) <em>_**  
><strong>_yo no se ustedes tendrán que averiguarlo cuando suba el siguiente cap

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y comapañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con azula?


	243. C240: Que es un monstruo

Hola gente como les va , si hoy es viernes y toca el finalizar esta semana corta con un buen capitulo que espero les guste ya que nos enteraremos de un par de cositas que creo van a dejar a mas de uno con ansias de que ya ocurran dichos hechos pero como no me quiero adelantar ya saben que sigue los reviews  
><strong><br>LeNashSkoll:**si es verdad tiende a ser reptitivo pero mas que nada es porque ya esta encausad a hacia el final y eso si habra mucha accion protno eso lo garantizo  
><strong>Alex:<strong>si Azula es una mirona la guerra es de proporciones en evrdad demoledoras y quien sabe como valla a cabar lo del secuestro de saken  
><strong>Alex-Flyppy:<strong>que bueno que te gustara el cap y ya esotoy empezando a actualizar destino  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>si pobre Bee, a Saken lo araparon y la verdad si eso pasara creo que seria Azula la que agarre a naruto  
><strong>?: <strong>tienes razon a veces yo mismo me pregunto como es que esto gusto tanto considerando que escribir no es precisamente algo que se me de mucho pero hago mi mejos esfuerzo y creeme trato de mejorar pero no todo se puede de un dia para otro en fin gracias por el review  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si alguno ninjas de kumo aun vives y es un hecho que la suerte de naruto namas parece no desaparecer  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>la idea de como inclur a Ryka me atrae vere si la puedo usarya que tenia algo en mente con respecto a lo de kiri y kumo si ya pasaron a la historia

y con esto ya respondido podemos pasar a lo que de verdad quieren  
><em>es tiempo del cap (el autor asiente)<br>que venga la lectura (el autor sonríe)  
>que ya queremos saber que pasara (mira la pantalla)<br>y saber si Azula hace su movimiento o no (el autor sonríe) _  
>es cierto aun falta saber que hara nuestra singular princesa del fuego jejeje espero el cap les gusta<p>

Saldo al capitulo 240:mas de 1 millon 370 mil palabras, **79** alertas , **125** favoritos y **1535** reviews...muchas gracias a todos

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 240: Que es un monstruo<strong>

Azula paseaba muy relajada y pensativa por los parajes devastados en la parte superior de la famosa base secreta de la alianza, era un hecho que siempre se considero a si misma una mujer perfecta en todo sentido, tenia poder, elegancia, belleza y todo lo que deseaba siempre era suyo a excepción claro de cierto hombre de cabellos negros que nunca dio el brazo a torcer con respecto a sus intenciones encamatorias para ellos y la verdad eso siempre le molesto y le amargo un tanto la vida pero cuando supo que era casado bueno le concedió eso, después vino su muerte y posterior resurrección cosa que la verdad le pareció una gran oportunidad para conseguir al fin al hombre que ella se merecía pero de nuevo solo recibió su desprecio y negativas, en mas de una ocasión se sintió tan tentada a volar su aldea a media noche solo para ilustrar que a ella nadie la rechazaba pero claro no se animaba ya que perdería a su presa, fue entonces cuando se fijo en el rubio Ishura, si Naruto ocupaba sus pensamientos en este momento, no solo era alguien a quien ella consideraría apuesto sino que también era bastante poderoso y como se decía entre su familia aun mas que el mismo Madara cosa que ella pensaba imposible aunque viéndolo bien el era mucho mas joven tenia toda una vida por delante y su chakra ciertamente era mucho mas grande que el de ella misma, eso mismo le hacia pensar que si no lo superaba ya en algún momento lo lograría y eso la hacia sonreír, después de su poder estaban sus claras capacidades sexuales de las cuales no dudaba ni un poco ya que para mantener contento a un harem semejante como el que poseía debería sin duda tener una resistencia y potencia sexual mas que formidables, entonces vino a su mente la escena que presencio en la base hacia tan solo unos minutos atrás cuando el rubio tenia relaciones desenfrenadamente con esa mujer de cabellos blancos que no paraba de gemir mientras el rubio hundía en ella su miembro que viéndolo bien Azula solo podía pensar en una cosa –(es el mas grande que he visto en mi vida… y tiene que ser todo mío)- se relamió los labios deleitándose con imágenes mentales de ella cabalgando al rubio mientras los dos gemían entregándose por completo el uno al otro y esos simples pensamientos humedecían de sobre manera la entrepierna de la mujer que finalmente se había decidido  
>-bien si Madara_chan no quiere nada conmigo que se valla al cuerno, que ya me decidí por alguien con mas potencial… mas te vale estar listo Naruto_kun porque ya te conseguiste una princesa jajajajaja- su risa resonó con fuerza mientras por alguna razón dentro de la base el hombre pelinegro se sentía enormemente aliviado.<p>

Una vez mas con el grupo de ninjas de la nube casi todas las fuerzas estaban indispuestas para luchar, las bajas eran cuantiosas pero al menos no totales, al parecer en el ultimo segundo el batallón alcanzo a disolverse para eludir el ataque que si detono con fuerza en una onda destructiva que hirió y acabo con la vida de múltiples ninjas, la verdad todo era depresión en este momento ya que al fin se enteraban de la muerte trágica de su kage y no tenían cara ni ánimos de continuar mientras un abatido medico atendía la perna herida de Yumiko y Bee se mantenía a su lado viendo como todo mundo estaba cabizbajo ante la noticia de que su líder ya no estaba mas con ellos; si tan solo supieran que en ese momento el caos cundía en las ahora ruinas de kumogakure, las rocas de la montaña se habían desplomado con mucha fuerza y aplastaron todo a su paso mientras caían al suelo pulverizando los edificios aun en reconstrucción, fue una suerte que la mayoría de los civiles vivieran en los campamentos a la salida de la aldea ya que gracias a eso las bajas civiles en realidad fueron mínimas mientras que los escasos ninjas que se quedaron a protegerles solo pudieron ver como su domo de seguridad diseñado para repeler chakra y ninjas no detenía las rocas que de hecho no procedían a ningún jutsu solo era un deslave producto de la feroz lucha que se libro sobre las montañas y por eso mismo toda la roca se desplomo sobre sus hogares sepultándoles para siempre, solo por los ninjas presentes que acatando las ordenes de A calmaron a las personas fue que nadie se fue ni se disperso el grupo tan grande aunque era un hecho que al fin kumo ya no existía mas en las naciones elementales para bien o para mal; si tan solo el batallón de la aldea de las nubes supiera esas noticias seguramente no habrían eludido el mortal ataque de Menma para salir así del sufrimiento que les esperaba en casa, Bee sintió como su mano fue apretada con suavidad y miro a Yumiko que le sonreía de una maneta triste y melancólica tratando de infundirle un poco de animo y entonces el ninja supo lo que tenia que hacer si su hermano ya no estaba con ellos entonces el seria quien hablara  
>-escúchenme todos, nuestro raikage mi hermano ha muerto y se que nos duele pero tenemos que seguir adelante, honremos su memoria como el horaria la nuestra, luchemos contra el enemigo y ganemos esta guerra por kumo- dijo con decisión y mucha seriedad al tiempo que los ninjas de la nube asentían poniéndose de pie al menos lo que podían<br>-cuales son sus ordenes Bee_sama- dijo uno de tantos jounins mientras se cuadraba frente al ex jinchuriki que solo le miraba con algo de incredulidad al ver tal respeto hacia su persona  
>-tratemos a nuestros heridos y después seguiremos el camino hacia el país del hierro- ordeno el hombre de ropas raperas mientras miraba al frente y todo mundo asentía tenían que asegurarse de que nadie mas corriera peligro antes de volver a marchar.<p>

Al mismo tiempo por el valle roca se ninjas procedentes de la aldea oculta entre las rocas avanzaba despacio con su meta bien fija en su mente mientras caminaban detrás de su kage rejuvenecido quien avanzaba a paso firme al frente del grupo mientras sentía su cuerpo rebosante de vida como en antaño la verdad cuando todo mundo lo vio de nuevo como cuando era joven casi se infartan y cierto era que sus colegas contemporáneos le lanzaban miradas de mucha envidia al verlo joven y fuerte, en donde alguna vez estuvo aquel brazo que perdió en combate en la lucha anterior estaba ahora un brazo artificial hecho por completo de polvo y con un par de sellos en el mismo para mantenerlo firme y estable sin la necesidad de concentración constante lo que de hecho le ayudaba mucho a mantenerse enfocado en lo que si importaba como la inminente entrada en la acción generalizada de la guerra que les estaba esperando ya en el horizonte y la verdad estaba ansioso por entrar en acción, la vieja sangre en las venas de Onoki se aceleraba con la sola idea de enfrentarse al enemigo y aplastarlo ahora que su chakra de nuevo se encontraba en su máximo esplendor la verdad cuando enfrento al fallecido Minato en la guerra pasada el solo fue derrotado no por la gran diferencia de poder de hecho el era con todo y su vejez avanzada y su chakra en descenso mas poderoso que el yondaime, lo que jugo en su contra fue la tremenda diferencia de velocidad solo por eso fue que perdió pero ahora con mucha mas experiencia y joven de nuevo esperaba que eso no le volviera a ocurrir después de todo no existía nadie que pudiera emular dicha velocidad y eso claro que jugaba en su favor -¡vamos marchen mas rápido que la guerra no nos va a estar esperando todo el día!- hablo Onoki al frente del grupo mientras empezaba a acelerar y todo mundo comenzaba a moverse mas rápido, por los senderos cercanos los aldeanos y uno que otro comerciante o viajero se quedaban quietos e impresionados al ver marchar al gran ejercito de la aldea de la roca en dirección del combate –wow papa esos son ninjas!- decía un pequeño asombrado al verles avanzar a toda velocidad por la campiña que casis e sacudía ante las pisadas de los ninjas que marchaban a toda velocidad detrás de su rejuvenecido líder de corta estatura que valla que la estaba pasando bien, con su juventud restaurada los analgésicos funcionaban mucho mejor en su espalda que por alguna razón seguía doliéndole a cada rato.

Una vez mas en la base de la alianza y tras dejar a una muy satisfecha Reiko en su dormitorio el rubio Ishura estaba de pie delante de Madara y ese le miraba con mucha curiosidad en ese momento después de todo que alguien llegue diciéndote que tiene acceso a una biblioteca llena de libros sobre todo y para todo y que se le había olvidado no es algo que ocurra todos los días y menos cuando el responsable es Naruto quien siempre anda saliendo con cosas por el estilo –entonces si lo que dices es correcto es posible que ahí encuentres pistas sobre lo que eres- dijo Madara comprendiendo el argumento del rubio que asentía, y que por eso mismo le pedía un par de días libres para poder revisar la mencionada biblioteca, normalmente el poderoso Uchiha simplemente se negaría a tal petición pero conocía a Naruto y de no decirle si se le iba a terminar escapando en la primera oportunidad que tuviera y si eso pasaba no estaba seguro de cuando regresaría por eso mismo considero sus opciones con mucha calma antes de darle una respuesta al rubio –si tanto quieres ir ve pero te quiero aquí en dos días- le dijo el hombre pelinegro mientras el rubio asentía alejándose por los pasillos en busca de algún punto solitario, era una base subterránea enorme y la verdad estaba plagada de sitios solitarios por eso mismo no le costo trabajo encontrar una zona donde sabia que nadie lo vería, con calma alzo la mano mientras concentraba su chakra en el presente de la diosa de la luna, una seria de extraños símbolos brillaron en la palma de su mano mientras líneas plateadas se dibujaban en el aire como líneas en una hoja de papel al tiempo que extrañas y negras puertas de metal con el kanji de luna aparecían ante el rubio que les miraba con mucha curiosidad, al centro estaba una pequeña placa circulas algo hundida, no supo en realidad que le motivo pero pronto el rubio estaba colocando su mano sobre la placa, esta brillo tan pronto la toco mientras se abrían despacio y hacia adentro las pesadas puertas dejando ver la oscuridad de un pasillo largo donde la luz brillaba al final del mismo, estaba nervioso y emocionado y eso hacia mucho que no le ocurría por eso mismo el rubio entro despacio en aquel sitio con pasos lentos y seguros al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban y aquella extraña entrada se desvanecía en el aire.

-lo juro si esa roca de allá se movió estoy mas loco que una cabra…Makoto porque diantres te tardas tanto!- grito a los cuatro vientos el mas que desesperado Hiroshi que se hallaba aun sobre aquella piedra con varios estanques de agua a su alrededor… la verdad se aburría tanto que lanzo unas cuantas balas de l mencionado liquido para entretenerse y acabar con un mosquito que simplemente no lo dejaba en paz, al final el insecto se fue en lugar de morir en la lluvia de ataques descontrolados, el Asakura estaba cada segundo mas harto y como no estarlo estaba habituado a destrucción y movimiento no a practicar su paciencia sobre una roca esperando a que su compañero llegara para su encuentro cosa que al parecer no ocurriría pronto o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba al estar atrapado en ese espera eterna y desquiciante –aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh estoy harto maldita piedra quieres moverte muévete!- y lanzo un dragón de agua contra la pobre y desvaída roca inerte que fue golpeada con fuerza por el enorme ataque de agua que rugió con fuerza mientras corría a toda velocidad por el suelo devastando en su torrente salvaje hasta que se detuvo y se descompuso en un montón de agua regada por el suelo, todo fue paz entonces mientras el hombre de nuevo tomaba asiento ya al fin contento de que ya roca no lo molestaría mas con su movimiento, -pero que?- en el piso ilesa como si nada le hubiera ocurrido estaba la mencionada roca al parecer en su desesperación Hiroshi fallo la puntería y no le dio a la pobre piedra que estaba mojada y aun en su sitio como burlándose de el –porque no puede ser maldita seas- gritaba el hombre mientras señalaba a la piedra en el suelo acusadoramente  
>-siempre dije que estabas loco pero no sabia que tanto- Hiroshi se dio la vuelta de golpe para ver al sereno Makoto de pie a un lado de el<br>-Makoto al fin llegas, esa maldita piedra me esta enloqueciendo!- y lo abrazo con fuerza mientras que el Terumi le miraba con serias dudas  
>-quieres soltarme y como puede fastidiarte una roca en verdad que estas demente- se soltó de mala manera mientras lo miraba con ojos de pocos amigos los abrazos eran otra de las cosas que el no soportaba<br>-oye yo no estoy demente, quizá algo loco pero no demente y lo juro esa piedra se mueve- señalo de nuevo a la mencionada cosa en el suelo al tiempo que Makoto la miraba incrédulo como en efecto se movía despacio  
>-pero que diablos si se mueve- dijo el hombre aproximándose a tomarla con calma mientras que su compañero miraba al cielo al final resulto que no estaba loco al menos no tanto, -no es una roca esto es un armadillo…quien confunde un armadillo con una roca- y miro a su compañero<br>-oye no me veas así esa cosa de lejos parece una piedra que camina – se defendía indignado al tiempo que Makoto solo negaba a sus palabras  
>-si claro y supongo que tu has de haber visto muchas piedras caminantes no?, ya dejate de estupideces y vamos que suna no espera- y el Terumi comenzó a caminar mientras su compañero my feliz y sonriente avanzaba a su espalda al menos ya no tendría que estarlo esperando<br>-siiiii Suna allá vamos- dijo a los cuatro vientos mientras Makoto en verdad se cuestionaba su salud mental en estos momentos

Regresando a la oscura guarida del enemigo, Madara reaparecía poco a poco delante del cristal maligno que casi parecía brillar con felicidad al verle aparecer en esa espiral dimensional tan suya que daba paso a su silueta enmascarada que se inclinaba ante la roca brillante y poderosa –**y bien Madara como te fue esta vez**- pregunto con cierta ansiedad mientras que el hombre enmascarado y arrodilladlo en el suelo alzaba el rostro mirándole fijamente –aun se niega a cooperar mi señor, tu ve que someterlo a la fuerza y atraparlo en un jutsu mokuton- le respondió con calma al tiempo que el cristal brillaba un poco mientras procesaba las palabras del hombre enmascarado, el ya estaba contando con eso después de todo un ser como un dragón no es fácil de convencer ni manipular y si hablamos de uno maligno que detesta a los humanos pues el asunto simplemente empeora en su negativa reiterada y claro eso solo tuvo como fin el que acabara siendo reclutado por las malas  
>-<strong>bien al menos esta con nosotros, donde lo tienes ahora Madara-<strong> pregunto con curiosidad mientras que el enmascarado solo señalaba a su ojos rojo y comillado  
>-lo retengo dentro de la dimensión de mi Kamui- el cristal sonrio la verdad en el enmascarado era una costumbre usar dicha dimensión como contenedor inclusive si pudiera de seguro que cargaría con el leviatán si se lo ordenaba el<br>-** bien mantenlo ahí cuando llegue el momento lo usaremos-** el hombre enmascarado le miro con curiosidad en realidad no le gustaba cuestionarle pero en este momento las dudas valla que lo asaltaban  
>-si me permite preguntar mi señor, que caso tiene mantener a ese animal con nosotros por su actitud dudo que se una a nuestra causa y mi sharingan no puede controlarlo- eran dudas mas que justas las que azotaban la mente de Madara y claro eso era lo que mantenía sus cuestionamientos sobre Saken.<p>

El cristal no le respondió en lugar de eso resplandeció con fuerza abriendo aquella puerta de acceso al compartimiento secreto del cual su energía saco despacio la camilla donde Sanada yacía ya sin tantas heridas pero aun con algo de dolor en las articulaciones, sin duda ese tratamiento de regeneración que obtuvieron de Orochimaru estaba haciendo maravillas en el asesino de la isla del buitre que aun con su mascara de oxigeno miraba a los dos frente a el mientras respiraba despacio y con calma –**dime Sanada como te sientes el dia de hoy-** pregunto Yamata dentro de su cristal prisión al hombre que solo se enderezo despacio de la cama dejando a Madara asombrado el juraría que iba a tomar mas tiempo para que lograra eso pero al parecer su cuerpo acepto de muy buena gana las medicinas del sanin serpiente –estoy mejor…aun no puedo moverme rápido… pero ya recupero mis fuerzas- respondió con algo de calma y dificultad mientras respiraba a través de su mascara antes de volver a recostarse mientras la energía lo reintroducía en aquel cuarto secreto –**muy bien sigue reposando que pronto tendrás otra oportunidad de matar a Naruto-** el hombre asintió a las palabras del cristal mientras la bóveda secreta se cerraba y si Madara estaba mas que confundido en ese momento después de todo no solo no le respondió su pregunta sino que le estaba ando ánimos a Sanada de que luchara de nuevo contra el rubio aun a sabiendas de que ahora no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para derrotarlo y la verdad eso si era raro – mi señor, porque habla de ese modo con Sanada no puede enfrentar a Naruto ahora es mas débil que el además tenemos a Menma para hacerse cargo de el- preguntaba el hombre enmascarado al tiempo que el poder del cristal de nuevo brillaba mientras se giraba hacia el con cierta calma como procesando las palabras que le dijo con tanta sencillez como denotando lo mas obvio del mundo.

A la distancia por el bosque el aludido pelinegro saltaba al frente de Orochimaru mientras avanzaban por los arboles dirigiéndose hacia la base secreta mientras aquellos susurros aun resonaban en su mente y la verdad comenzaban a volverse muy coherentes cosa que no podía ser nada bueno ,-** si Madara Menma es muy poderoso y es un hecho que pocos podrían hacerle frente pero no creo que pueda derrotar a Naruto es mas dudo que soporte mucho tiempo-** hablo el cristal en la oscuridad levantando las dudas del enmascarado mientras que Orochimaru abría sus ojos bastante grandes por un segundo Menma pareció brillar rodeado de una singular energía oscura azul perversa y espeluznante que se disolvió en el aire mientras que el se cuestionaba que había sido eso, **-el porque digo esto es muy simple Madara, a Menma le conferí una criatura muy poderosa hecha a base de mi poder que ahora mora en el míralo como una especie de jinchuriki y la mascara que le cubría el rostro la vez pasada es muestra de que funciono-** Menma saltaba a toda velocidad mientras una sonrisa demencial adornaba su rostro que por un segundo genero algo blanco y óseo sobre su ceja derecha como si la mascara tratara de crecer por si sola aunque en el instante en que apareció se destruyo dejando tras de si solo el polvo blanco que se perdía en el viento –** en realidad creo que Naruto poseía algo así dentro de el y por eso se lo obsequie a Menma pero a diferencia de Naruto el no puede ni podrá contenerlo mucho tiempo y poco a poco comenzara a perder su autocontrol-**, Menma se detuvo en seco mientras miraba a la distancia de pie sobre un árbol como un viajero seguramente un vagabundo caminaba por el bosque sin rumbo fijo al tiempo que la sonrisa homicida se extendía por su cara, Orochimaru no le pudo detener pronto el pobre hombre gritaba de dolor cuando Menma cayo sobre el como un depredador sobre su victima herida, -**Menma solo nos servirá un tiempo como distracción para mantener a Naruto entretenido mientras todo se adecua para el momento en que soltemos a Juubi, para liberarla tenemos que ir a la zona donde fue apresada y eso esta muy cerca del país del hierro donde de seguro se reunirán los ninjas y no quiero que intervengan hasta que ella este suelta, por eso mismo fortalecí a Menma y le hable de Naruto quiero que se obsesione que solo el poble su mente para cuando pase-** Orochimaru estaba estupefacto mientras contemplaba como el pobre hombre era apretado contra el suelo por el pie de Menma quien sonreía diabólicamente al tiempo que jalaba uno de sus brazos con fuerza inhumana y lo desprendía entre alaridos de dolor y sangre que salía a borbotones de la herida mortal, -**Menma no durara mucho, Naruto poseía algo que mantenía a su "demonio" interno bajo control, algo que yo no lo pude dar a el y cuando llegue el momento Menma y el se volverán uno por completo y entonces nada podrá pararlo y solo querrá matar y destruir para ese momento estoy seguro que solo pensara en Naruto y correrá hacia el sin pensar en nada mas, no se si le ganara pero de algo si estoy seguro, despedazara todo lo que se atraviese en su camino hasta el- **Orochimaru vio con algo de temor como Menma alzo el cuerpo sangrante y agonizante de aquel hombre mientras lo lanzaba al aire antes de escupir un dragón de fuego enorme que rugiendo poderoso lo calcinaba con fuerza y facilidad hasta dejar solo las cenizas del mismo  
>-tenemos que volver a la base anda Menma_kun- dijo el sanin atrayendo una mirada molesta y una sonrisa asesina de parte de Menma quien le señalo con la mano extendida mientras los ojos del sanin se abrían como platos<br>-tu no me das ordenes!- y el poderoso ataque rojo oscuro y poderoso brillo mientras barría con todo a su paso mientras Orochimaru lo eludía lo mejor que podía.

Madara estaba callado y estupefacto eso si que era un plan elaborado a futuro y eso que solo lo formulo en cuanto supo de la existencia y del poder del clon pelinegro que sin duda era poderoso y mortal mas con e obsequio que recibió de Yamata pero lo que mas intrigaba a Madara era el papel que aun jugaban Sanada y Saken en todo esto si lo que el cristal decía era correcto y seguramente lo era ninguno de ellos derrotaría a Naruto aunque dudaba de verdad que el dragón negro deseara ayudarles no podía comprender aun como el podría embonar en este enredado y elaborado plan que parecía encaminarse por donde el cristal deseaba con tanto empeño y si todo funcionaba como deseaba prueba de ello era que a la distancia Orochimaru apenas pudo salvarse del ataque asesino de su creación que solo respiraba agitado mientras se serenaba y esos furiosos deseos de muerte dormían de nuevo dentro de el acallados por la serenidad que el asesinar a alguien le brindaba, no dijo nada al sanin pálido solo reanudo su marcha al tiempo que el hombre pelinegro solo le miraba con serias dudas preguntándose que clase de monstruo había creado al fin –**quizá Menma conseguirá el poder para hacer frente a Naruto pero será un animal y sin cerebro no puedes ganarle a alguien como el, eso es lo que me agrada de Sanada es astuto y peligroso siempre tiene algo preparado para salir de problemas o para aplastar a su enemigo y es por eso que requerimos de Saken- **de nuevo las cejas del hombre enmascarado se alzaron dentro de su mascara mientras miraba como el cristal brillaba con fuerza como sonriente por sus planes que funcionaban a la perfección en ese momento –** dime Madara si el poder de Sanada aumento tanto cuando atravesó el alma de Pain que crees que pasara si asesina a un dragón con ese método- **no necesito decir mas los ojos mas abiertos que platos del hombre enmascarado lo decían todo había comprendido por completo la estrategia de su amo y sin duda era algo que nunca se le hubiera pasado por la mente, aun recordaba como el poder del usuario del viento casi se duplico cuando mato a Pain y ahora estaba planeando dejarle acabar con la vida de aquel dragón  
>-su poder aumentara demasiado no creo que soporte algo así y si lo hace… va a terminar siendo un monstruo- dijo el hombre de la mascara al tiempo que el cristal brillaba tenuemente como asintiendo a sus palabras<br>-**jejejeje y dime que es un monstruo porque no se si lo será pero algo es un hecho, el poder de Sanada crecerá desmedidamente y con algo de suerte puede que asimile alguna de las capacidades de nuestro animal sagrado jejejeje, al principio pensé en que podría hacerlo con Menma pero el si seria peligroso y es mejor ir con un ser que si se puede controlar cuando el momento de su sacrificio llegue –** sin duda era n plan en verdad elaborado y por lo visto de marchar a la perfección nada iba a detener a Sanada en su pequeña búsqueda de venganza  
>-padre no crees que le das demasiada fuerza a Sanada podrías estar creando a un enemigo sin darte cuenta- dijo el hombre de la mascara al tiempo que el cristal se apagaba un poco meditando sus palabras con cierta calma<br>-**quizá si pero tengo algo a mi favor, yo no hago nada sin tener un recurso ya preparado Madara y deberías saberlo, la curación de Sanada me ha permitido colar un poco de mi poder dentro de el justo en su corazón, si se rebela simplemente lo reventare y asunto arreglado jajajajajajajaja**- sus risas resonaron con fuerza mientras que el hombre enmascarado lo miraba con algo de duda la verdad nunca espero que el planease algo así pero bueno considerando quien era algo como eso era de esperarse en semejantes proporciones.

Ninguno dijo nada mientras que la oscuridad reinaba y el hombre de la mascara se trastabillaba un poco sujetándose la cabeza al tiempo que el cristal le miraba con curiosidad ante la repentina reacción del hombre –** aun lo sientes verdad, ya es menos frecuente pronto desaparecerá anda ve al salón y deja que se apacigüe-** la puerta se abrió y el hombre enmascarado entro a aquel recinto secreto mientras que el cristal brillaba con cierta calma todo funcionaba bien, quizá demasiado bien y aunque no lo dijera eso lo tenia intrigado y mucho –**(****se que no eres un estúpido y que planeas algo aunque aun me pregunto que y porque necesitas a Naruto para eso, no se que traigas entre manos maldito Shinigami pero ten por seguro que no me detendrá)-** pensaba el cristal mientras pensaba en el dios de la muerte, como lo detestaba después de todo el fue quien lo sello en esa roca en base a un vil engaño de un enfrentamiento directo, solo fue una vil trampa que lo llevo a su derrota accidental todo porque cayo en las provocaciones del dios de la muerte, aun recordaba como el lo reto a una lucha uno contra uno para dirimir la guerra que Yamata sostenía contra los dioses, oh como llego sonriente y confiado en su victoria y ese fue el problema.

En cuanto apareció se lanzo contra el dios de la muerte que le miraba calmado y sereno, logro herirlo en un costado con relativa facilidad pero como iba el a sospechar que eso era parte de sus planes, sonrió al verlo sangrante y herido y entonces ocurrió trato de usar su poder para detenerlo y paso el suelo resplandeció y la sangre del Shinigami en sus manos quemo como acido mientras ascendía al aire y el solo podía ver al dios de la muerte sonriente que le decía adiós, su cuerpo brillo mientras el suelo crujía y un raro cristal aparecía envolviéndole por completo en una prisión irrompible que se sepultaba despacio en el suelo al tiempo que Yamata juraba una cruel venganza, fue derrotado por una vil trampa que le sumió en la oscuridad mientras que el dios de la muerte se retiraba, claro el esperaba ser libre de inmediato gracias a Juubi su poder sin duda podría romper el sello pero no contaba con que su mascota estaba enfrascada en una batalla contra el sabio de los seis caminos batalla que ella perdió acabando sellada y dividida en partes, fueron años de espera para poder conseguir su venganza y ahora que estaba tan cerca no iba a ser tan tonto como para caer en las maquinaciones y embustes del dios de la muerte el se aseguraría de no dejarle algún método para someterle de nuevo y por eso mismo necesitaba del poder de Izanami, con toda esa fuerza en el seria mas que claro que no perdería nunca contra el o cualquier otro y eso lo acercaría mas a su meta de derrocar a Izanagi, sin duda era un ser ambicioso y perverso pero como dijo el con anterioridad que era en verdad un monstruo, un ser sediento de muerte (Menma), un ser ambicioso ansioso por el máximo poder (Yamata) o alguien cuya fuerza crece desmedida y sin control (Sanada y Naruto) si esa palabras se usaba mucho y la verdad estaba abierta a demasiadas interpretaciones

* * *

><p>Y se termino el capitulo que como vimos fue algo transitorio aunque sabemos al fin que desea los malos con el pobre de Saken, y nos hemos enterado de lo que le esta pasando a Menma va a dar por finalizado cuando algo no muy amigable nazca y claro la pregunta de que pasara con Sanada ahora se vuelve mucho mas persistente sin contar también con que Naruto esta al fin el la biblioteca de Tsukuyomi que ira a encontrar en ella?<br>_a__sique así fue como el acabo en el cristal (el autor asiente)  
>eso le da crédito a sus palabras (el autor la mira)<br>poder sin cerebro no sirve (asiente a eso)  
>sin duda por eso Sanada es que aun vive de no ser as lo habrían dejado morir hace mucho(el autor asiente) <em>  
>eso es muy cierto solo por esa mezcla de fuerza y cerebro es que lo conserva<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a ser de naruto cuando regrese y se tope con la desicion de Azula?


	244. C241: Las cuatro fuerzas selladas

Y aquí estoy el ultimo día del año para traerles un nuevo capitulo de este mi fic que ya finalmente ha cumplido un año de que lo estoy escribiendo y la verdad no esperaba llegar tan pero tan lejos aun así gracias por todos aquellos que lo han leído

**LeNashSkoll**: no te apures ya tengo algo plenado para eso  
><strong>alex<strong>:si es verdad piensa en todo y cubre todo solo que no tiene idea de que clase de variante es en realidad naruto  
><strong>Alex-Flyppy<strong>:que bueno que te gustara  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si Menma es una bomba de tiempo y sabemos para que quieren a Saken  
><strong>abelisaisanchez<strong>:sabes yo no descartaria que eso lepasara a sanin que tiene que andarlo cuidando todo el tiempo  
><strong>xona potter namikaze<strong>: si el cristal no es nada bonito ni amable a la hora de agarrar a sus aliados por el cuello para que no lo tricionen, si azula se decidio por naruto y en cuanto a lo de menma si esa siendo usado  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:si es verdad lo de tusukuyomi muy probable acabe asi y es cierto el cristal plena muy bien y tiene un ojo en naruto por si las moscas  
><strong>amlj00<strong>:gracias por dejar el review y las imagenes la revisare gracias por el dato

y con esto respondido ya podemos pasar al fc que valla hace tanto que lo empeze y ahora tengo tantos capitulos y reviews  
><em>no te pongas sentimental (el autor sonríe)<br>después nosotras nos ponemos igual (las 4 le miran con ojos llorosos)  
>es mejor leer el cap y dejar eso de lado (el autor asiente)<br>espero que sea un buen capitulo (el autor sonríe) _  
>eso lo sabrán solo si lo leen jejeje<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 241: Las cuatro fuerzas selladas<strong>

Orochimaru y Menma seguían su avance, la base donde residían en realidad no estaba lejos ya y a la distancia se podía ver como las plantas comenzaban ser menos y el paraje rocoso en el medio del bosque empezaba a alzarse frente a ellos, todo fue producto de la ola de demonios y clones que fluyeron de las profundidades de la tierra y por eso mismo el paraje se volvía casi una visión de una zona de batalla y como no lo seria si casi 1000 seres habían pasado por ahí a toda prisa ansiosos de derramar sangre y acabar con la vida de los humanos y por eso mismo todo lucia de ese modo tan deplorable y triste, avanzaban a toda velocidad encaminándose a la gran grieta que se alzaba frente a ellos donde les esperaba su base, en las afueras de la misma camuflado entre la poca vegetación aun existente un clon del fallecido Zetsu vigilaba con cierta calma cuando al fin vislumbro a dúo de ninjas avanzando hacia ellos, con cierta facilidad y un sonido húmedo acompañado de un singular crujir se dividió en dos partes y una de ellas se coló en la tierra quedando solo su mitad blanca en el exterior aguardando a los dos ninjas mientras que la parte negra de su ser se hundía en la tierra.

Dentro de la guarida subterránea el cristal yacía acallado y opaco a la espera de alguna novedad o noticia interesante y por eso mismo estaba apagado aun planeando estrategias a futuro tratando de cubrir todos los puntos posibles sin dejar de recordar claro esta como fue que cierto dios de la muerte le derroto con un truco en realidad demasiado simple que le costo años de planeación y de conquista, todo se fue a la basura porque no supo anticiparse a los planes del enemigo pero ahora estaba seguro de que haría todo lo que se pudiera para que dicho evento no se volviera a repetir como hacia ya tantos siglos –mi amo Orochimaru y Menma se aproximan- dijo la mitad negra emergiendo del suelo despertando al cristal de sus divagaciones mientras su energía maligna resplandecía confirmando que estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido, de nuevo la mitad de aquel clon se perdió dentro del suelo mientras que el brillaba perverso abriendo nuevamente aquella bóveda secreta de roca, floto en el aire suavemente mientras se aproximaba a dicha zona e ingresaba con cierta calma, era una bóveda si tan grande como su salón privado colmada de raíces, tocas, estatuas antiguas y restos humanos dispersos por todos lados, a un costado de el una gran pared de raíces aislaba media bóveda dejando a un Sanada en vías de recuperación por completo aislado de la otra mitad de aquel recinto mitad en la cual el ahora mismo se encontraba, floto con calma aproximándose a paso lento al sitio tan singular frente a el parecía una especie de silla reclinable hundida en la tierra llena por completo de una rara resina amarillosa dentro de la cual el cuerpo del enmascarado podía verse claramente mientras que una de las extrañas raíces crecía desde el suelo uniéndose a su mascara que parecía invadida por las mencionadas raíces cafés que casi parecían estar pulsando mientras se volvían una con la mascara.

Sus ojos estaban perdidos mirando a un punto indeterminado y casi en blanco mientras que frente a el colgando del techo una especie de vaina extraña semejante a las delos chicharos solo que pucho mas grande colgaba justo frete a sus ojos dejando ver a través de la hendidura del frente un rostro femenino hermoso de curiosas marchas cuadradas en las mejillas , su rostro erra hermoso y de facciones delicadas y femeninas mientras que sus ojos permanecían cerrados al tiempo que las curiosas raíces le sostenían dentro de la vaina de gran tamaño suspendiéndole de manera perfecta sobre el enmascarado de ojos perdidos que casi parecía estarla mirando con devoción inclusive uno pensaría que eso era …amor, aunque claro para alguien como el la sola idea de que alguien lograra hacerle sentir algo semejante era por demás una idea fuera de lugar por no decir descabellada después de todo el solo era un fragmento de alma separado de la esencia original y encarnada en el cuerpo que ahora mismo estaba empleando como suyo  
>-<strong>Madara despierta de una buena vez y dime como te sientes-<strong> hablo el cristal con cierta calma y algo de fastidio en su voz al tiempo que los ojos del enmascarado regresaban a la normalidad  
>-padre, ya me siento mejor gracias por esto- le dijo con calma mientras las raíces poco a poco comenzaban a desprenderse de su mascara al tiempo que la resina se empezaba a secar<br>-**últimamente tienes mas problemas de los habituales, hay algo que me quieras contar sobre eso-** pregunto con cierta curiosidad mientras que el hombre enmascarado se alzaba de la singular silla para estirarse un poco  
>-no hay nada que revelar padre, todo sigue como siempre quizá solo los dolores de cabeza han aumentado cuando uso demasiado mi sharingan pero solo es eso- le respondió el hombre enmascarado mientras que el poder maligno del cristal resplandecía con cierta fuerza<p>

-**revisemos eso no quiero sorpresas-** y la energía maligna del cristal rodeo al hombre enmascarado mientras ambas conciencias se desvanecían dentro de la nada, era sin duda un paraje olvidado el que se alzaba frente a ellos, en ese sitio donde solo rocas y uno que otro árbol se alzaba se podía ver ala distancia un pequeño domo extraño donde un verdadero y frondoso bosque se alzaba dentro de el al tiempo que la figura de Madara Uchiha con su cabello largo y blanco así como con sus ojos negros y rojo caminaba por el paraje seguido de una sombra morada y perversa que le miraba de pies a cabeza, el porque se apreciaba de ese modo el Uchiha era muy simple era solo un reflejo de la maldad propia de Madara y por eso mismo tenia esa apariencia dentro de ese lugar caminaron despacio por el singular paraje mientras se aproximaban a paso seguro hasta el curioso domo, dentro de el en el fondo un sitio calmado y digno de una visión del paraíso donde las aves cantaban con calma y donde un par de figuras se apreciaban descansando juntas una a lado de la otra al tiempo que el domo se engrosaba hasta volverse por completo imposible el ver atraves de e, cuando el domo se volvió por completo grueso s dejo de ver por el y el hombre peliblanco miro al singular espectro morado que flotaba a su lado con calma y serenidad –no es problema como vez padre- dijo Madara mientras que la singular presencia brillaba y de nuevo se encontraban en el exterior en el mismo singular recinto al tiempo que el cristal brillaba con calma –** esta bien por ahora parece que no representa problemas, además que su espacio se va reduciendo pronto ya no influenciara nada y será tu cuerpo enteramente-** por la mente del hombre enmascarado que asentía a sus palabras desfilaba las imágenes de su liberación.

Aquel día lluvioso en que el poder maligno del cristal se mezclo con las nubes de tormenta produciendo un violento y poderoso relámpago que golpeo con fuerza aquella roca en la que estaba sellado, el brillo del poder fue impresionante mientras la mencionada roca se destrozaba y bajo la lluvia un ser fantasmal se alzo con calma emergiendo de la piedra y siendo atraído por el poder maligno en el aire, floto a la distancia con cierta velocidad hasta que pronto estaba enterrado en el suelo y ante el poderoso cristal que brillaba ante el, aun podía recordar como el le hablo del secreto del Magenkyou y de cómo el era de hecho el ser detrás de ese ojo, recordó el como le juro lealtad incondicional y como fue que siguiendo sus ordenes el hombre planta apareció con ese vehículo, era un Uchiha de eso no había duda alguna pero estaba tan herido y sangrante que apenas podía creer que siguiera con vida, fue gracias al poder del cristal que no murió y fue por esa misma fuerza que el espíritu incompleto logro volverse uno con el mencionado cuerpo consiguiendo al fin un cuerpo propio con el cual obedecer ciegamente a su padre, fue después de que se le coloco en el cuerpo que los problemas aparecieron, dolores de cabeza y mareos que indicaban los problemas pertinentes de expulsión y rechazo de parte del Uchiha que aun seguía con vida dentro de el, fue en ese entonces que la mascara llego a su rostro a modo de ancla para lograr mantener el control de su cuerpo flamante pero con todo y eso los dolores persistían hasta aquel día en que vio a esa mujer, su sola presencia calmo todo y adormeció aquella presencia dentro de su nuevo cuerpo, solo por eso fue que le conservaron después de aquella noche en que usaron al demonio de las nueve colas aunque eso si el cuerpo ya no tenia vida alguna o eso fue lo que pensó en enmascarado cuando su padre y líder le conecto a las raíces y de nuevo tuvo vida o algo semejante después de todo alma ya no tenia **-Madara deja de perderte en tus sueños y cámbiate esas ropas Orochimaru y Menma llegaran pronto y te quiero en mi salón-** hablo el cristal poderoso al tiempo que el hombre asentía desvaneciéndose en su clásica espiral dimensional mientras que el cristal brillaba y se enfocaba en aquella mujer que tanto les servía aunque fuero solo su cuerpo y en apariencia pero bueno al menos le encontraron un uso a su cadáver, como se llamaba… a si Rin o algo así la verdad no le importaba mucho ese asunto.

De regreso con la alianza shinobi todo parecía marchar con cierta normalidad y en este mismo momento Madara estaba en el gran salón de guerra acompañado de Mifune, Daisuke, Sarutobi y un sonriente Hayato que simplemente no lograron convencer de quedarse en Konoha pero bueno al menos les iba a ayudar mucho en combate y eso era de verdad un hecho en estos momentos cuando un samurái entraba a toda prisa corriendo con un mensaje en sus manos, -señor recibimos un mensaje de nuestros enviados a Taki!- hablo con cierta alarma el hombre recién ingresado, al parecer el grupo de emisarios mandados a la mencionada aldea se habían topado sin querer con una comitiva de demonios que marchaba a paso seguro y lento hacia la aldea en cuestión encabezados por cierto hombre semejante a un tiburón con una gran espada, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber de quien se trataba no era otro menos que Kisame quien guiaba a ese regimiento que de no detenerse realizaría lo mismo que paso en la aldea de la hierba y no podían permitírselo en estos momentos, Madara estaba callado considerando las opciones cuando al final abrió sus ojos al tener lista su decisión a ejecutarse en ese momento, -Traigan a Kakashi, Gai, algunos samuráis, un par de médicos y quiero que los lleves e intercepten dicho grupo Itachi- hablo Madara con calma mientras que Sarutobi alzaba la voz no era que estuviera en contra de eso pero mandar un grupo tan reducido contra una fuerza enemiga de ales dimensiones le parecía poco menos que suicida y eso cualquiera podía verlo, -se que no es factible pero lo que tengo en mente es que Taki haga algo, no vamos solo a salvar su trasero tienen que intentar salvarse ellos mismos también, por eso mismo enviaremos un emisario a Taki para que avise dela lucha inminente, supongo que nuestra comitiva ya llego o esta por llegar, mándales el aviso de nuestras acciones y que soliciten apoyo al Takikage, si se rehúsa… simplemente retiraremos a nuestra fuerzas- todo fue silencio ante la despiadada orden de Madara al tiempo que de nuevo el sandaime se levantaba de su asiento ara encarar al Uchiha legendario  
>-pero si hacemos eso taki podría ser destruida como kusa- la preocupación en la voz del hokage era mas que clara después de todo el siempre fue un partidario se salvar cuanta vida fuera posible<br>-lo se, pero taki nunca ha sido precisamente la aldea mas cooperativa del mundo, si no quieren ayudarnos en esta guerra entonces no malgastare recursos valiosos salvando a personas que no regresaran el favor, se que no te agrada Sarutobi pero tienes que entender eso, lo sabes bien ya has vivido una guerra- as palabras de Madara eran claras y directas y por eso mismo el sandaime se quedo callado al escucharlo mientras meditaba sus palabras y lo sabia le gustara o no lo sabia  
>-si tienes razón, Taki debe unírsenos o no podremos protegerle, solo espero que si lo hagan o acabaran siendo destruidos- murmuro el hokage al tiempo que los samuráis salían del salón a la búsqueda de los convocados para dicha misión al tiempo que Itachi solo se quedaba ahí calmado y sereno aun recordando al hombre pez que siempre deseo pelear con el y al parecer su sueño al fin se volvería realidad.<p>

Al mismo tiempo en un sitio mas allá de la existencia mortal simple y efímera era donde se encontraba en este momento el rubio Ishura, estaba caminando por un largo pasillo de anchas columnas de mármol al tiempo que salía del mismo por la puerta solo para ver lo que se alzaba frente a el, caminos de roca blanca y brillante se alzaban frente a el conduciendo a diferentes edificaciones pero lo mas llamativo era el cielo, estaba oscuro sin llegar a ser el cielo nocturno pero lo mas hermoso en ese raro sitio era la enorme y brillante luna llena que se alzaba sobre todo iluminándole con su luz plateada al tiempo que en el suelo las plantas parecían crecer y vivir de la luz de la luna llena eterna sobre ellas se apreciaban montañas a lo lejos altas y sinuosas llenas de rocas lisas y afiladas, cerrado el enorme y hermoso valle lleno de campos de pasto verde y suave con arboles frutales por todos lados y un rio que fluía libre entre las rocas viniendo de las montañas y perdiéndose en la distancia con un murmullo suave y calmado que invitaba a descansar en la hierba fresca y confortable –que hermoso es este sitio- murmuro para si mismo el rubio que al dar un paso sintió algo extraño y se dio la vuelta solo para ver a su espalda un gran marco de roca pero solo eso, ya no había pasillo solo el marco y nada mas –creo que estoy atrapado- dijo el rubio al viento al tiempo que decidía dejar las dudas de cómo salir para después y caminaba por el sendero de roca, no tenia en realidad mucha idea de a donde ir hasta que se poso frente a una gran estatua blanca y hermosa de cierta diosa con una sonrisa seductora y su escote algo caído exhibiendo sus encantos, Naruto agito la cabeza para no pensar en esas cosas mientras veía las inscripciones en la base de la estatua, "biblioteca" decía el camino de la izquierda, una indicación que señalaba a un gran edificio de techo abovedado y que hizo sonreír al rubio al menos lo que buscaba no estaba tan lejos aunque el estar en ese sitio le hacia preguntarse una cosa ya que no veía a una sola alma por ahí -¿Dónde estará Tsukuyomi_chan?- se pregunto con cierta duda sin saber lo cerca y lejos que estaba ella.

En el salón de reuniones del tenkai igual que en la ocasión pasada las deidades estaban reunidas con cierta preocupación en sus rostros al tiempo que aguardaban a la llegada del dios de la muerte uno de los pocos que solía llegar a tiempo y que ahora mismo estaba muy retrasado –**espero que pronto nos inviten a la boda o acabaran teniendo un hijo sin casarse-** dijo Zuto señor del tiempo al momento que todo mundo asentía a sus palabras después de todo la diosa del destino aun no llegaba y en momentos así se preguntaban el porque no decían simplemente que salían juntos es decir todos lo sabían no entendían el porque guardar el secreto, en su asiento una extrañamente callada diosa de la luja jugaba tranquilamente con su collar de cadena plateada, normalmente no lo usaba pero ahora lo traía puesto cosa que llamaba la atención de su hermana mayor que buen se reservaba el derecho de preguntar al tiempo que miraba como el dios de la muerte anunciaba su llegada con un aire frio y una sombra que poco a poco se alzaba a la entrada del salón, por su parte la diosa de la luna solo seguía jugando con su collar al tiempo que sentía lo que ocurría en su reino –(**parece que Naruto_kun esta de visita al fin, solo espero que esta reunión acabe pronto y pueda ir a visitarlo jejejeje)-** los pensamientos de la diosa no eran precisamente los mas santos en ese momento y bueno Amataretasu lo sabia solo con verla después de todo conocía a la perfección esa sonrisa en su hermana pero ahora lea atañía algo mas importante, el dios de la muerte saludo a todo mundo y se sentó en su sitio a un lado de la diosa del libro mientras que en su lugar Amateratsu hablaba con calma, las cosas en la tierra estaban en verdad patas para arriba, y eso cualquiera lo percibía ya que el muro que la separaba del makai cada día estaba mas delgado lo que indicaba que una gran fisura pronto se abriría y para colmo de males un país entero fue destruido por aquella bestia que tanta destrucción causo en el pasado y que ahora deambulaba bajo los mares a la espera de recibir ordenes de atacar de nueva cuenta y por eso mismo estaba reunidos  
>-<strong>bueno cual es la grandiosa urgencia Amateratsu, todos sabemos que esa cosa esta suelta y que quieres volver a soltar a tus jinetes para detenerle pero no entiendo el porque nos convocas para eso-<strong> dijo el dios de las tormentas con cierto mal humor mientras que la diosa rubia solo le miraba con algo de molestia mientras agitaba el espejo de agua que mostraba una imagen  
>-<strong>esto es lo que me orillo a llamarlos, el se llama Menma y creo que todos pueden notarlo- <strong>hablo la diosa con calma mientras que todo mundo miraba al pelinegro idéntico a Naruto pero sin duda había algo muy diferente en el  
>-<strong>no tengo idea de que es el…pero humano no es- <strong>dijo Jashin mientras miraba al pelinegro que saltaba a lado del sanin de las serpientes mientras se desvanecían de la vista de todo mundo al entrar bajo el resguardo del poder de aquel demonio sellado  
>-<strong>es un hibrido humano hollow, aunque no se de donde saco el hollow si el no tiene un alma propia y por lo que sentí es bastante poderoso-<strong> lo ocultaba bastante bien pero el Shinigami estaba algo asombrado y desconcertado nunca espero que su enemigo consiguiera un aliado de ese calibre.

-**ya veo por eso nos lo mostraste, pero aun así Amateratsu no crees que soltarles seria demasiado ya sabes como son y si les mandas por el no creo que salga bien- **dijo el dios del tiempo a momento que la diosa de cabellos rubios asentía a sus palabras, era verdad siempre fueron muy especiales y si les asignaban la tarea de ir por ese sujeto pelinegro era probable que todo acabara saliéndose al menos un poco de control mas si lo que el dios de la muerte era verdad y el poder de ese sujeto era al menos un poco grande –** no se porque se apuran Naruto_kun ya derroto a ese animal de Sanada que tenia esa rara línea de sangre que "alguien" creo para divertirse-** todas las miradas se posaron en el Shinigami quien solo les miraba con "inocencia" después de todo la línea de sangre de Sanada fue creada como medio de castigo para los villanos y hombres perversos como iba el a saber que acabaría mutando y pervirtiéndose del modo en que ocurrió para que acabara siendo un arma como la que se forjo pero bueno eso era ya historia antigua y lo mejor era centrarse en el presente –**Tsukuyomi tiene razón, Naruto podría ganarle a ese sujeto después de todo ya sentimos todo el poder que puede liberar aunque en este momento es menor del que tenia antes cuando adopto aquella forma- **murmuro Susanoo mientras que todo mundo recordaba aquel momento en el que Naruto de verdad fue un demonio con un poder asombroso pero lo que mas les llamo la atención fue el alcance de su poder que aunque no les gustase reconocerlo casi estuvo a la par con el del dios mas débil del grupo, el ahora callado dios de la violencia no decía nada y era mas que clara la razón del porque –**no creo que debamos confiar mucho en Naruto, después de todo ya sabemos como se ponen los mortales con algo de poder-**Jashin estaba serio y mucho de hecho por eso mismo todos se le quedaban viendo mientras que el dios de las tormentas solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa al escucharle hablar de aquel modo tan conservador –**que pasa Jashin, acaso temes que te quiten tu lugar como dios de la violencia, después de todo esa forma demoniaca de Naruto era tan poderoso como tu…si no es que mas-** el dios miro molesto a Susanoo mientras que la discusión continuaba y claro todo seguía su curso entre gritos e insultos.

De regreso al reino de la diosa de cabellos claros y ojos plateados, nuestro ninja ojiazul estaba por completo asombrado con lo que se alzo frente a sus ojos, la verdad desde afuera la celebre biblioteca no parecía mas grande que el templo de Rikudo pero cuando entro se quedo en completo shock, solo era un salón lleno de estantes que seguían y seguían hasta perderse de vista, es mas el rubio no alcanzaba a ver el muro de atrás de aquel edificio y eso solo significaba que o no lo tenia o estaba demasiado alejado, -esto es absurdo que tan grande es este lugar- murmuro con cierta duda en sus voz mientras avanzaba a paso lento hasta que se poso en el recibidor mientras escuchaba los pasos aproximándose despacio a el, por un segundo espero a la diosa pero en su lugar solo fue recibido por una figura de capucha y gabardina negra muy singular que caminaba hacia el con su rostro escondido en la oscuridad mientras se encorvaba un poco y se quedaba frente al rubio desconcertado –bienvenido a la biblioteca de Tsukuyomi_sama, en que puedo servirle- halo con una voz apenas audible cosa que solo hizo que el rubio parpadease mientras le miraba mejor –este…buscaba libros sobre lo que puedo ser- si estaba algo nervioso pero cuando la figura alzo su mano de piel lisa y bastante femenina se quedo aun mas desconcertado porque solo le señalo con la palma como si le evaluase con solo quedarse así –tenemos miles de libros sobre demonología y otras clase de entidades no humanas aunque si lo que el recibidor me dice es cierto no entras en alguna clase, parece haber rastros de humano, biju y otra cosa en tu sistema, creo que te iría mejor revisando la sección de mitos y seres de apariciones únicas es probable que tu caso ya haya ocurrido y te ira mejor ahí- señalo con calma en la mencionada dirección mientras que el rubio solo parpadeaba antes de agradecer y empezar a caminar, no sin antes darse la vuela y ver fijamente esos ojos negros que le miraban con mucha atención, dio un par de pasos y estuvo listo para seguir cuando se dio la vuelta para agradecer la ayuda-…se esfumo…ok eso es espeluznante- y siguió su camino por el corredor mencionado sin notar a las dos figuras que le miraban con cierta atención desde la galería superior  
>-el es el elegido de Tsukuyomi_sama verdad?- pregunto una de aquellas figuras mientras la segunda asentía despojándose de aquel andrajoso habito<br>-aaahhh odio ponerme eso, si no lo hubiera puesto Tsukuyomi_sama como regla nunca lo usaría, pero si el es su elegido, es bastante poderoso no crees?- pregunto con cierta insinuación en su voz al tiempo que la figura numero dos solo le regresaba una mirada juguetona  
>-si mucho de hecho y tiene un aura muy fuerte… me pregunto si Tsukuyomi_sama nos ira a presentar con el ya sabes como es ella- preguntaba con cierta ingenuidad e ilusión en su voz al tiempo que la segunda persona solo le miraba con una sonrisa<br>-no lo se pero si lo hace espero que nos podamos entender ya ves que no cualquiera puede comprendernos aunque falta ver si tiene lo que Tsukuyomi_sama adora jejejeje- las dos figuras rieron mientras se perdían dentro de la biblioteca.

-valla cuantos libros…donde estará la sección que busco- se preguntaba Naruto mientras continuaba deambulando por ese recinto sin saber o sospechar que le estaban vigilando muy de cerca después de todo ningún libro salía de ahí nunca y esta no iba a ser la primera vez por eso mismo estaba siendo vigilado sin siquiera saberlo; de nuevo con los dioses esos estaban bastante… bueno no estaban de acuerdo y eso se reflejaba con las manos de Susanoo en el cuello de Jashin quien forcejeaba en busca de algo de aire mientras que Amateratsu solo contaba hasta un millón –**SUSANOO SUELTA AL ESTUPIDO DE JASHIN DE UNA VEZ O ME ASEUGARRE DE QUE LAS TORMENTAD DEJEN DE EXISTIR EN ESTE MUNDO!-** a parecer el contar no le ayudo mucho aunque la amenaza calmo de inmediato al furioso dios de las mencionadas tormentas que solo murmuraba cosas sobre violentos tipos que hacían bromas absurdas y Jashin se sujetaba el cuello con cierta mueca de dolor en su rostro después de todo casi se lo aplastan –**bien dejando de lado el casi homicidio de Susanoo creo que debemos tomar una decisión sobre tus jinetes de luz, si bien pudieron detener al leviatán antes no nos consta que podrán ahora que sin duda es mas poderoso, y aumentar su fuerza esta fuera de discusión- **si el dios del tiempo era el mas sensato en ese momento cosa que la deidad del sol agradecía después de todo alguien con un poco de cordura era mejor para entender la situación actual y poder elaborar una estrategia que funcionara adecuadamente para sus propósitos  
>-<strong>podríamos hacerles un aliado nuevo<strong>- -los dioses miraron a Tsukuyomi quien solo dijo aquello para no quedarse callada aunque era un hecho que era una buena idea aunque no convencían del todo a Amateratsu  
>-<strong>no creo, su equilibrio se basa en cuatro si les damos un quinto romperemos todo y es probable que solo perjudiquemos la forma en que ya luchan- <strong>si la diosa del sol apreciaba mucho a esos "jinetes" de luz después de todo ella fue quien les creo y por eso mismo les protegía de aquel modo  
>-<strong>viento, tierra, agua y fuego, representan las cuatro fuerzas elementales básicas y los cuatro puntos de la tierra norte, sur, este y oeste, incluir un quinto no servirá pero que me dicen de un centro-<strong> ahora fue turno de que todo mundo se le quedara viendo al dios de la muerte que se mantenía calmado mientras que le miraban fijamente tratando de entender lo que quería decir  
>-<strong>quieres explicar eso Shinigami –<strong> dijo la diosa del sol al tiempo que el dios oscuro y siniestro se ponía de pie caminando alrededor del recinto

-** existen en la naturaleza 5 elementos, pero tu les creaste a partir de los 4 mas estables y desechaste el rayo, también les proveíste de una dirección donde nacer pero olvidaste por completo el epicentro, lo que yo propongo es solo completar el rompecabezas con las piezas que Amateratsu olvido y si ya se que no crearemos a nadie mas pero eso no es necesario ya que necesitamos algo para el rayo que pueda ser el centro de la formación cuando luchen contra Leviatan y ese alguien ya lo tenemos- **uno de los dedos del dios de la muerte toco el espejo de agua que se removió con cierta calma con ondas de agua que iban en todas direcciones mientras viejas escenas aparecían, escenas de un campo de batalla donde los rayos volaban por todos lados pulverizando todo a su paso al tiempo que el usuario del viento Sanada era golpeado una y otra vez por el poderoso rubio que atacaba con el brillante Raiton, de inmediato todo mundo miro al dios de la muere casi como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza –** no propongo volver a Naruto un ser de esa índole, pero si lo ven bien hacer que trabajaran juntos implicaría mucho mas poder de fuego y dado que el modela los 5 elementos eso fortalecería los ataques débiles, es la mejor opción nos guste o no, a menos claro de que prefieran esperar a ver que pasa mas adelante-** el dios perverso tomo asiento mientras todo mundo consideraba sus palabras, era verdad era una gran idea y estrategia pero de sugerirla a emplearle eran cosas por completo diferentes y eso el dios lo sabia bien, Amateratsu se levanto de su sitio mirando a los jardines del tenkai donde las cuatro grandes rocas estaban aun de pie conteniendo a sus creaciones tan apreciadas dentro de ellas mientras procesaba las palabras del dios de la muerte que seguía en su sitio –(**se que accederán eventualmente claro esta y eso me ayudara a prever cualquier tontería que Yamata este planeando con ese tal Menma)-** pensaba el dios de la muerte al tiempo que la diosa rubia miraba los pilares frente a ella con cierta nostalgia quizá el momento de romper los sellos y volver a dejarles libres había llegado.

* * *

><p>Y el capitulo se ha terminado y como vimos no enteramos de un gran secreto relacionado con el enmascarado y que al parecer cualquiera se mete en Konoha y profana una tumba no creen?, también vimos a los dioses hablar sobre soltar a quienes detuvieron al leviatán sin mencionar claro que una batalla mas esta en el horizonte y parece que Itachi la protagonizara sin contar también claro esta en la biblioteca de Tsukuyomi y me pregunto quienes serán las personas que le vigilan?<br>_es verdad quienes serán (mira al autor con duda)  
>y que ira a pasar con los "jinetes de la luz" (el autor sonríe)<br>conociéndote alguno de ellos es una chica (el autor sonríe mas)  
>algo me dice que pronto Naruto va a toparse cara a cara con cierta diosa y no solo para platicar verdad (mueve sus cejas sugerente) <em>  
>bueno eso no lo sabremos hasta que pase no creen, por cierto mañana es dia primero y dudo poder subir algo espero comprendan eso<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd:¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!


	245. C242: Negacion, la razon de la muerte

Hola gente, feliz año nuevo a todos los que no se los he deseado y bueno dicho esto es tiempo de iniciar el año con un capitulo mas de este fic que valla que ha salido extenso para ser mi primer trabajo pero bueno es tiempo de dar pie como siempre a un pequeño arco de acción que espero les guste mucho jejeje pero antes claro los reviews  
><strong><br>**

**El angel de la oscuridad:**la sugerencia de las angeloids la tomo en cuenta creeme, lo deryuka ya tengo una idea de como selepodria usar y si el sistema de seguridad dekonoha apesta  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>no que sea maspoder mas que nada seria un puesto no que implique poder  
><strong>alex:<strong>feliz año nuevo tamb ien, y tienes razon conservan el cuerpo de rin por fines meramente de control algo que no esperabamos nadie pero por algola necesitan  
><strong>abelisaisanchez:<strong>sabes quien dice que kisame no se ha hecho mas fuerte tambien no olvides que yamata no deja hilos sueltos ni planes de emergencia sin elaborar  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>quien sabe si taki entre a la alianza, las ayudantes de tusukuyomi quien sabe si puedan entrar en las ifeas y fantasias de su jefa y en cuanto a la duda de los jinetes pronto se nos calrara espero  
><strong>kankuro cifer: <strong>el domo paraiso es el sitio donde se reunuen las dedidaes creo yo ya que no estoy seguro de que estes hablando y con respecto a lo del shinigami si no se nada con cuidado podria acabar mal 

y con estos respondidos ya es tiempo de pasar al prmer capitulo del año y claro a a accion correspondiente  
><em>que bien empezaras el año con acción (el autor asiente)<br>que bien es tiempo de leer (mira la pantalla)  
>ya quiero leer la pelea entre ex compañeros (el autor sonríe)<br>solo espero que sea una gran batalla (el autor sonríe mas) _  
>eso lo sabremos cuando la pelea de inicio<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 242: Negación, la razón de la muerte<strong>

Las deidades continuaban calladas a la espera de que la diosa del sol diera su respuesta a la idea propuesta por el dios de la muerte que de nuevo en su asiento no dejaba de mirar con cierta intensidad a Amateratsu preguntándose si la mencionada diosa rubia aceptaría su sugerencia de coperatividad entre sus creaciones tan antiguas y el rubio hibrido creación propia del dios de la muerte, por su parte la diosa de la luna solo miraba a su hermana con curiosidad y cierta urgencia interna, comprendía bien lo delicado de la situación actual y deseaba encontrar alguna solución rápida y expedita para las complicaciones que parecían estar aumentando día con día pero negar que lo que ocupaba su mente en su mayoría en este momento era el rubio seria una gran mentira, era su naturaleza como tantas veces dijo entregarse a la seducción inherente en ella que afloraba en todo momento no por nada era una de las naturalezas que representaba al igual que las demás deidades, Zuto era la paciencia, Amateratsu la pasión, Sadame la resignación, Susanoo la ira, Jashin la crueldad y Shinigami el dolor, todos representaban una emoción o actitud definida una de las cosas que les fue impuesta cuando fueron creados aunque en el caso de las hermanas era muy diferente después de todo ella no fueron creadas de la nada como los otros dioses, no ellas fueron gestadas dentro del vientre de su madre Izanami de ahí que fueran las mas poderosas y por ende las que estaban a cargo de todo mientras que Izanagi permanecía dormido y perezoso como siempre fue.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien Tsukuyomi se preguntaba que fue lo que su madre vio en el mencionado dios, si era apuesto pero ella había conocido decenas de mortales y seres tan o mas apuestos que el, no era precisamente caballeroso, tampoco romántico mas bien era posesivo celoso y arrogante, todo lo contrario al rubio que en esos momentos vagaba por su biblioteca bajo la vigilancia de las sombras guardianas de aquel recinto, no era que desconfiara de el pero bueno era un mortal a final de cuentas y necesitaba tener cierto grado de recelo para con el y por eso mismo era que sus sombras le vigilaban en ese momento aunque conociendo como eran ellas seguramente el rubio ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia y eso la llenaba de orgullo después de todo ese era su trabajo vigilar y pasar inadvertidas, su mente dejo de divagar cuando noto como su hermana se movia de su pose de meditación antes de voltear a ver a los demás dioses en la mesa de reuniones con una mirada calma y un rostro serio y tranquilo , -**no se si mis jinetes volverán a correr por el mundo pero si el momento llega y es necesario entonces… entonces trabajaran con Naruto_kun pero solo si es en verdad necesario-** hablo ella con calma mientras los dioses asentían a esas palabras, la verdad sabían que al final eso terminaría pasando porque de algo todos estaban seguros solo esos seres resguardados en cristales derrotarían al leviatán pero con el poder que ahora mostraba seguramente no les alcanzaría para ello, la reunión se dio por finalizada al menos por ese momento y uno a uno los dioses se retiraron de ahí a vigilar sus mencionadas ocupaciones  
>-<strong>nesama, no veo porque dudas tanto, las dos sabemos que el tiene razón en sus argumentos<strong>- dijo la diosa de la luna mientras permanecía en aquel recinto junto a su hermana mayor  
>-<strong>eso no significa que me agrade, y si el tiene razón si bien tienen el poder que se requiere no tienen una actitud muy… muy apropiada para ser mis creaciones y eso es tu culpa-<strong> la miro fijamente mientras que la diosa de la luna le miraba con cierta indignación ante tales palabras que claro que eran un acusación  
>-<strong>oye como iba a saber yo que eso les iba a afectar tanto, además no es tan malo no me negaras que les ayudo mucho-<strong> la sonrisa de Tsukuyomi era enorme mientras que su hermana solo suspiraba mientras miraba de nuevo aquellos pilares blancos y sólidos a la distancia  
>-<strong>bueno en eso te daré cierto crédito, solo espero que no se necesite que se unan a Naruto ya sabemos como se pondrán si se les trata de imponer un líder-<strong> las dos diosas recordaron vagamente cierto incidente con un antiguo elegido para guiarles que bueno no termino precisamente bien cuando el trato de mangonearles  
>-<strong>bueno se lo merecía ahora si me permites tengo que retirarme que alguien me esta esperando en mi biblioteca jejejejeje-<strong> fue una risa pervertida y juguetona que de inmediato Amateratsu supo a que se debía después de todo últimamente solo por el era que la escuchaba  
>-<strong>esa risa…hermana no me digas que al fin Naruto_kun esta en tu recinto-<strong> pregunto la diosa rubia con cierta curiosidad mientras que su hermana solo le guiñaba un ojo y comenzaba a alejarse poco a poco  
>-<strong>puedes fisgonear si gustas aunque preferiría que te nos unieras oh mi pobre nesama virgen y reprimida-<strong> salió de ahí a toda prisa antes de que la onda de calor de su hermana la calcinara como adoraba molestar a Amateratsu con esas cosas

Por su parte con el dios de la muerte este caminaba despacio de regreso a su reino oscuro y lleno de un frio aire lleno del aroma de la muerte, avanzaba despacio por el corredor que comunicaba aquel salón de reuniones con su recinto aun meditando sobre las cosas que vio, la verdad no esperaba que ese ser de nombre Menma fuese a existir y menos que fuera una mezcla con algo que se suponía solo debería de existir en su reino y so claro solo le complicaba la vida en mas de una forma posible, camino despacio seguro de que nadie se metería en su camino sin dejar de pensar en aquella sensación que el mencionado pelinegro le causo al verle –(** es muy raro, si es un hollow pero es demasiado poderoso si llega a perder el control el aumento de poder no será tan lineal como el de Naruto, aunque seria una buena prueba ya que el aun no utiliza toda su fuerza… bueno solo me queda esperar a que Naruto supere este escollo o sino todo el tiempo que le invertí a esto se ira a carajo junto con el mundo, aunque podría usar mi plan b)- **el dios de la muerte pensaba en esas cosas mientras seguía su camino con cierta calma aun tratando de prever los acontecimientos que estaban por desentrañarse en la estrategia de Yamata quien al parecer al fin estaba usando el cerebro para algo mas que para fantasear con sus sueños de dominio y de posición, cosa que el dios de la muerte ambicionaba y que si todo funcionaba el conseguiría el mencionado puesto y nada ni nadie se lo iba a quitar no después de tantos años de intensa planeación.

Regresando al simple mundo de los mortales, un grupo de ninjas de la alianza estaban reunidos, no eran otros que los convocados por el Uchiha pelinegro que les miraba con cierta calma mientras les daba las indicaciones de su misión y en privado tenia una palabras con Itachi, por su parte Kakashi con su eterno libro en manos permanecía por completo ignorante de las palabras del ninja de verde a su lado –Gai_sensei no se rinda nunca!- hablo Lee con gran determinación e ilusión en su voz –si sensei muéstrenos como su juventud arde!- le apoyo Jin quien también fue requerido por el ejercito al tiempo que los peculiares primos miraban al hombre de corte de tazón con ojos llenos de admiración e ilusión –no se apures mis amados pupilos que mi juventud nunca jamás dejara de arder!- y así de pronto los samuráis conocieron una de las visiones mas aterradoras de las que un ser humano tuviera noción de su existencia, los ninjas de cejas espesas estaban abrazados con la tradicional música barata en el aire mientras que un fondo de una gran montaña con nieve aparecía como si ellos se estuvieran despidiendo del hombre que estaba listo para escalarla  
>-Gai_sensei- dijeron a coro con ojos llorosos Lee y Jin mientras que el hombre les abrazaba con fuerza<br>-Jin, Lee- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras que los samuráis les miraban con terror  
>-Sensei!- volvieron a decir con sus ojos aun mas llorosos que antes al tiempo que Gai los abrazaba protectoramente<br>-Lee, Jin!- y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer gruesas lagrimas al tiempo que los samuráis presentes consideraban seriamente el harakiri para dejar de ver semejante espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos  
>-paren eso de una buena vez trió de imbéciles- la ilusión se rompió de inmediato con la fría y dura vos de Madara que resonó en el aire mientras el hombre permanecía estoco y sereno a el no le afecto en lo mas mínimo y eso solo le hacia parecer menos humano que antes.<p>

Los ninjas se despidieron antes de colocar sus manos sobre el Uchiha que con cierta concentración se disolvió en el aire mediante el kamui para cumplir con el encargo todo al tiempo que Sarutobi no dejaba de mirar a Madara con una enorme duda en su mente y tenia que preguntar –Madara_sama… como soportase ese genjutsu nadie en Konoha fuera de Naruto lo había aguantado- y era una duda que todo mundo en ese gran salón tenia al ver como el poderoso hombre permaneció inmutable ante la horrible visión de ese trió de ninjas de cejas prominentes,, el pelinegro miro a Sarutobi con cierto aburrimiento al tiempo que solo suspiraba mientras negaba a la actitud del mencionado sandaime el tan celebre dios shinobi que la verdad lo tenia algo decepcionado en cuanto a esa clase de ilusiones se refería –eso no es nada, cuando has visto a Hashirama y Tobirama abrazándose mientras lloran como niños de 5 años tras casi morir en una misión todo lo demás carece de un verdadero impacto- la imagen mental del poderoso shodaime llorando estilo Gai mientras abrazaba a su hermano menos en las mismas circunstancias lleno la mente de todo mundo y si el solo pensar en eso le puso la piel chinita a mas de uno que de seguro esa noche no iba a dormir nada de nada ante la posibilidad de tener pesadillas relacionadas con eso; en otro sitio de la base una pelinegra usuaria de fuego estaba en su cuarto revisando sus cosas con cierta calma, sobre su cama mucha mas ropa de la que uno creería cargaba en sus maletas estaba regada por todos lados mientras se colocaba la mano en el mentón y pensaba con cierta concentración en su elección de "armamento" mientras sostenía en sus manos un sostén de encaje negro muy sugerente mientras que una sonrisa se deslizaba en sus labios –bueno creo que si me pongo esto lo emocionare mucho…aunque el prefiere ver mis pechos desnudos… quizá solo debería aparecerme en pantaleta en su recamara- se decía a si misma Azula mientras que sostenía una pantaleta mas que pequeña de color celeste en su otra mano al tiempo que trataba de desentrañar la estrategia a seguir para lograr su objetivo mientras que una gran sonrisa nada santa adornaba el rostro de la mujer de cabellos negros  
>-bueno creo que no importa mucho lo que usare después de todo me lo va a arrancar cuando lo encienda jajajajaja- se reía escandalosamente desde el interior de su recamara y los pocos que pasaban por el pasillo sentían escalofríos esa mujer en verdad era rara.<p>

Lejos de ahí en la campiña un tsuchikage avanzaba a toda velocidad seguido de sus batallones, el país del hierro aun estaba a poco mas de un día de avance y estaban algo cansados por eso mismo estaban comenzando a disminuir el paso para descansar mientras que el hombre miraba a sus fuerzas, vagos recuerdos de la anterior guerra vinieron a su mente y una sonrisa triste adorno su rostro, lo sabia muy bien muchos de sus ninjas no iban a regresar a casa y claro que ellos también sabían eso pero estaban decididos a pelear por las naciones elementales hasta el fin; en otro punto del continente un hombre joven de cabellos rojos estaba flotando en el cielo en una plataforma de arena mientras veía a la distancia el camino que seguiría su ejercito, la verdad Gaara había con gusto cargado a todo el ejercito de la arena y cargado con el hasta el país del hierro pero no podía hacer eso ya que terminaría demasiado cansado y por eso mismo fue que sus ninjas rechazaron esa idea en cuanto se las sugirió y por ello mismo era que ahora flotaba en el aire, necesitaba estar a solas ya que tenia un extraño presentimiento era como si algo en el aire le indicase que el peligro estaba inminente y que pronto se cerniría sobre ellos con fuerza y por eso mismo se mantenía mirando a la distancie flotando en el aire sin saber que en la dirección en la que estaba viendo dos hombres contrastantes uno con una seriedad mortal y el otro con una sonrisa mas que escalofriante avanzaban en dirección de su aldea sin siquiera percatarse de que en algún punto del camino ambos bandos habrían de encontrarse para bien o para mal, todo dependía de cómo se deseara ver el asunto.

Una vez mas en la gran biblioteca de la diosa de la luna ahora sentado en un pequeño escritorio iluminado por la luz de la luna llena el rubio ninja estaba rodeado de un montón enorme de libros que lo flanqueaban mientras el leía y leía son detenerse en busca de alguna pista, sufrió un poco para dar con la mencionada sección sobre criaturas de aparición única y valla que las había, leía cosas sobre seres gigantescos de aspecto aberrante, montañas vivientes, seres alados casi hechos de roca, parvadas de reptiles voladores que se fundían en un solo ser mas grande y mas y mas cosas cada una mas rara que la anterior y lo cierto era que de algo como el no podía encontrar nada lo mas cercano fue un humano que nació con una extremidad demoniaca y solo eso, no encontraba nada en verdad llamativo o esclareciente y por eso mismo comenzaba a perder la paciencia, y claro aun en el piso superior ocultas entre las sombras aquellas figuras le vigilaban con insistencia –**aun no encuentra nada-** de inmediato ambas sombras se inclinaron respetuosamente cuando la deidad de la luna apareció a sus espaldas con una sonrisa mientras miraba al piso inferior segura de que aquel sitio disfrazaba su presencia de los sentidos del rubio que seguía sumido en su lectura –No Tsukuyomi_sama aun no encuentra nada que se adecue a sus necesidades a pesar de que le sugerí esa sección- hablo la primera figura inclinándose respetuosa ante la diosa que solo asentía a sus palabras mientras miraba con curiosidad al rubio en su escritorio leyendo sin detenerse, si el libro que ahora leía parecía muy prometedor o eso es lo que pensaba el rubio al tiempo que releía las hojas en busca de algún indicio de lo que el era pero pronto se decepciono cuando vio que el libro no trataba sobre seres como el aunque claro un apartado llamo mucho su atención "el mas poderoso humano…Orión" leyó con curiosidad mientras abría el mencionado capitulo y para su sorpresa la imagen del hombre estaba desgarrada y no se apreciaba nada de el, no solo eso la sección estaba borrosa y casi no se le entendía aunque lo poco que el rubio alcanzo a leer le sonaba tan familiar y eso no sabia el porque aunque una palabras le causo un gran impacto –Izanami- se suponía que esa era la diosa de la creación y solo nombrara causo en el rubio un estremecimiento que no supo identificar mientras que miraba el nombre y sentía que por alguna razón lo conocía y no solo por leyendas o mitos.

Al mismo tiempo en las puertas de Takigakure en una espiral dimensional muy singular el ninja pelinegro se materializaba para estar a la par con su comitiva que seguía afuera de la aldea de la cascada mientras que los centinelas miraban con cierta duda al grupo de ninjas salidos literalmente de la nada y que ahora mismo miraban a los emisarios que se aproximaban despacio a ellos –cual es la situación?-pregunto el Uchiha con curiosidad después de todo el esperaba que ellos ya estuvieran dentro de la aldea no en la puerta y siendo detenidos por los ninjas que miraban con cara de pocos amigos al pelinegro no por nada estaba en los libros bingo y ahora mismo estaba frente a ellos con todo ese porte serio y estoico digno de su clan y de su reputación –estos tontos no nos han querido recibir a pesar de que les decimos que tenemos información y notificaciones importantes simplemente no nos dejan entrar- dijo el líder de aquel grupo mientras que el Uchiha miraba a los guardias y con cama se aproximaba a ellos al tiempo que el nerviosismo se apreciaba en los rostros de esos hombres, apenas eran chunin y tener frente a ellos a ninjas de la reputación como esos tres les ponía mas que nerviosos y por eso mismo no tenían idea de que esperar de ellos –díganle a su kage que nos reciba ahora o me veré en la necesidad de colarme en su oficina- esa no fue una petición fue una orden directa y tajante que solo logro que uno de los chunin saliera corriendo a toda velocidad mientras que el otro se quedaba ahí para vigilar a los hombres a pesar de que claro no podía hacer mucho si decidían matarlo e invadir la aldea cosa que al parecer no estaban tramando.

En lo territorios no muy lejanos de la mencionada aldea un grupo de demonios y clones avanzaban despacio y con calma mientras que el shinobi gatana caminaba relajado aunque con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, lo sabia bien pronto iba a tener otra oportunidad de luchar contra un kage que esperaba fuera mejor oponente que el anterior ya que no le dio en verdad mucha batalla y por eso mismo deseaba llegar a Taki cuanto antes pero lo mejor era no apresurarse después de todo eso solo cansaría a su pequeño regimiento que claro estaba como el ansiosos de llegar y despedazar todo a su paso, al mismo tiempo en los bosques de la nación del fuego una comitiva de supervivientes del ahora extinto país de las olas caminaba despacio a la espera de encontrar refugio en la aldea oculta entre las hojas que tenia en este momento una regente muy molesta en la oficina de Sarutobi –aaaaahhh este maldito papeleo es un infierno que bueno que no acepte ser la mizukage- se quejaba Mei Terumi regente actual de Konoha mientras que su asistente y flamante esposa del sandaime le miraba con cierta diversión era un hecho que ese trabajo implicaba demasiado papeleo siempre y al parecer era una condena y honor al mismo tiempo desempeñar ese trabajo pero bueno no duraría demasiado en el cargo ya que cuando el sandaime regresara el retomaría esas labores de eso estaba mas que segura; por su parte Naruto en su escritorio en aquella biblioteca ancestral seguía en lo suyo leyendo por alguna razón cuando leyó el nombre de aquella diosa sintió un deseo desmedido por saber de ella y de la historia antigua, encontró cientos de ilustraciones de Izanagi en muchos libros pero siempre que encontraba una referencia a la diosa o al mencionado Orión todo estaba deshecho como si alguien deseara borrarles de la historia aunque claro no se puede lograr algo así con la cantidad de libros que había en ese lugar, busco con ahincó hasta que la encontró en un viejo y polvoso libro justo al cetro del mismo tras un relato de cómo la deidad fue desterrada al makai por atentar contra su marido fue donde le encontró, era una ilustración de la hermosa diosa estaba algo viejo pero se le podía ver a la perfección y Naruto se quedo cautivado al verla, era como si algo dentro de el resonara ante esa imagen mientras una sola palabra salía de sus labios al contemplarla –Izanami- y sus dedos delinearon el hermoso rostro en el papel antes de que el rubio suspirase, no tenia idea del porque actuaba de ese modo y claro que le llamaba la atención pero por ahora tras ver a la bella diosa y grabar su imagen en su mente volvió a buscar información sobre su naturaleza  
>-<strong>hola Naruto_kun- <strong>saludo la hermosa deidad de ojos plateados al rubio que reacciono de inmediato tomándole de su mano para besarla con toda su caballerosidad.

Ella le cuestiono sobre su búsqueda infructífera y claro el rubio solo suspiro algo desanimado mientras que ella le miraba con una sonrisa, estaba a una buena distancia con sus piernas cruzadas dándole al rubio un mas que buen espectáculo de sus largas y hermosas pernas mientras que ella solo sonreía la verdad el tenerlo con su atención en ella era lo que buscaba y valla que le gustaba que el la mirase de ese modo –**bien creo que necesitas un descanso y tengo antojo… ven y come conmigo Naruto_kun-** le extendió la mano al tiempo que le sonreía y el rubio solo esbozo una sonrisa pequeña mientras tomaba la mano de la diosa y la dejaba guiarlo a su comedor que curiosa y convenientemente estaba muy cerca de su recamara; una vez mas en el mundo mortal el grupo de ninjas de la alianza avanzaban con calma por los pasillos del edificio principal de taki dirigiéndose a la oficina principal de la mencionada aldea donde el kage les esperaba para atender a la razón de su visita sin siquiera sospechar que el enemigo ya estaba demasiado cerca en ese momento, arribaron a la oficina y con toda educación tocaron a la puerta antes de entrar a sitio y llevarse una sorpresa, no se trataba de la oficina del kage sino del salón del consejo de la aldea de takigakure que en esos momentos estaba por completo reunido y ahora mismo miraban a los ninjas visitantes casi como invasores que deberían de ser erradicados a la mayor brevedad posible  
>-sean bienvenidos ninjas de la hoja, ahora que este honorable consejo esta reunido por favor expongan la razón de su presencia en esta aldea y absténganse de ataques nuestros anbu están mas que preparados para terminar con ustedes- dijo el kage desde su asiento mientras que los nnjas semiraban entre ellos esa no era la clase de recepción que esperaban<br>-seere directo con ustedes ya que el tiempo correo, Akatsuki ha iniciado un movimiento para controlar el mundo y hemos venido a ofrecerles un sitio en la lianza ninja para que podamos luchar juntos contra ellos- dijo Itachi con seriedad mientras que los presentes callaban.

Nadie dijo nada por casi 5 minutos hasta que leves risas comenzaron a resonar entre los miembros del consejo de taki al tiempo que el ninja pelinegro solo les miraba alzando una ceja con mucha curiosidad –sus ofertas no nos interesan ninja de Konoha, la guerra con akatsuki no es nuestro asunto asique si solo a eso venían háganos el favor de irse- respondió el kage con cierta molestia al tiempo que los ojos de Kakashi se abrían como platos ante la negativa del hombre a su oferta de unidad y claro que el no iba a quedarse callado ante tal respuesta –como puede decir eso, akatsuki esta en guerra con el mundo y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que ataquen su aldea no pueden solo esperar que ellos los ignoren – dijo el ninja copia alterado por la negativa al tiempo que Itachi permanecía en su sitio callado y sereno mientras veía como uno de los miembros de aquel consejo se ponía de pie tomando la palabra en nombre de su aldea mientras que todo mundo callaba solo parara mirarle fijamente  
>-Akatsuki solo esta en guerra contra las grandes aldeas ninja por su arrogancia y prepotencia, no es nuestro asunto lo que a ustedes les ocurra, asique ya pueden largarse de una buena vez para que luchen por su causa- aquel hombre hablo con rudeza mientras Kakashi le miraba con cierto enojo ante tales palabras mientras que Itachi solo cerraba sus ojos meditando en las acciones a tomar<br>-como pueden decir eso, esto es problema de todos que no entienden o es que tienen miedo de ingresar en la guerra cobardes- kakashi estaba irritado el largo viaje y todo el esperar solo para recibir tal respuesta no era lo que estaban esperando y en verdad el detestaba esa actitud siempre tan típica de Taki  
>-escúchenme ninjas de Konoha, Akatsuki no es nuestro problema ya que no ha mostrado interés activo en nosotros desde que su guerra dio inicio, nuestras fuentes nos avisan que solo han atacado sus aldeas por eso mismo no tenemos razones para preocuparnos por el paradero de sus aldeas- dijo el takikage al tiempo que Kakashi solo le miraba negando a sus palabras<p>

-lamentamos haberles quitado el tiempo, nos retiramos- todo mundo volteo a ver a Itachi quien cordialmente se despedía de ellos al tiempo que Gai y Kakashi le miraba como si estuviese loco pero algo era claro no lo estaba y por eso mismo era que el kage le miraba con cierta curiosidad después de todo sus compañeros insistieron tanto que el hecho de que el no decidiera presionarles mas resultaba muy llamativo para la supuesta situación de alarma que estaban enfrentando en el mundo, una sola señal de Itachi basto para que Kakashi y Gai comenzaran a salir de la oficina a paso lento no sin que antes el Uchiha se detuviera y les mirase mientras hablaba con calma –no les pediremos que nos apoyen mas… pero no esperen que vengamos en su auxilio si nos necesitan tal y por cierto eso de que solo es asunto de las grandes aldeas díganselo a Kusagakure que ya no existe mas, si fuera ustedes me prepararía para un ataque del enemigo que niegan le importen- y sin decir una sola palabra el pelinegro salió de ahí caminando a paso lento mientras los murmullos resonaban en ese salón dada la revelación de la destrucción de la aldea de la hierba cosa de la que no estaban enterados y ciertamente les resultaba inquietante, el debate empezó de inmediato mientras que los ninjas salían de la torre y se alejaban a paso lento para reunirse con el resto de los emisarios de la alianza que ya les esperaban en la puerta principal aunque claro las dudas asaltaban a los ninjas que seguían a los costados del pelinegro sereno y callado mientras caminaba bajo las miradas molestas de los aldeanos de dicho sitio  
>-Itachi, ¿Por qué desistimos? No se supone que deberíamos convencerles de unirse a la alianza- pregunto Kakashi con cierta preocupación en su voz mientras que el ninja pelinegro solo seguía el paso<br>-es un esfuerzo inútil, desde que fue fundada taki nunca ha tenido alianzas ni se ha preocupado por ayudar o evitar conflictos, solo ven por ellos mismos y al parecer ni la ayuda que recibieron de Naruto contribuye a cambiar eso- Itachi tenia razón la aldea de la cascada siempre vio solo por ella misma y nunca se preocuparon por ayudar a alguien mas y su actual negativa era una confirmación de que esa actitud al parecer no cambiaria nunca  
>-pero que pasara cuando sean atacados, solamente nos iremos- si Kakashi tenia dudas sobre ese proceder pero esas no eran las ordenes que el ninja pelinegro había recibido de Madara<br>-buscaremos un sitio seguro y esperaremos, la misión es simple acabar con Kisame y separar su regimiento – si era un plan sencillo y muy fácil de seguir aunque eso implicaba algo que no le gustaba mucho a Kakashi  
>-usaremos a taki como carnada, pero muchos van a morir- respondió el peliplateado al tiempo que Gai solo miraba a Itachi quien suspiraba ante sus palabras<br>-es lo que ellos han decidido, entonces que vivan con las consecuencias de sus elecciones, si taki muere o no dependerá solo de ellos ya que nuestro blanco es exclusivamente Kisame y sus generales, no deseo ver muerte innecesaria pero solo nos resta esperar que su kage pueda hacer algo por su pueblo o acabaran como kusa…destruidos- salieron de taki con calma mientras llegaban con sus compañeros que ya les esperaban.

No tardaron en reunirse antes de disiparse en el aire mientras que la discusión en la sala del consejo de Taki no terminaba, los presentes solo desestimaban las palabras de los ninjas que ahora se habían esfumado de su aldea y aunque no le gustase reconocerlo el takikage tenia un mal presentimiento en ese momento, uno a uno los miembros del consejo se fueron a sus casa y a sus ocupaciones mientras el kage regresaba a su oficina y se preguntaba si su decisión fue la adecuada, -bien aquí esta takigakure…ataquen!- gritó Kisame a las fuerzas de su batallón que empezaron a correr como una horda de destrucción mientras los ninjas vigías veían la mancha enemiga emerger del bosque y enfilarse contra ellos a todo poder mientras las lenguas de fuego demoniaco aparecían de la nada lanzándose contra los muros que ardían antes de estallar mientras que la alarma se dejaba escuchar en toda la aldea al tiempo que el violento estallido despedazaba la entrada principal y el takikage miraba en aquella dirección con un gesto de consternación en su rostro –señor no ataca Akatsuki!- grito aquel jounin ingresando intempestivamente a la oficina del kage que ahora lo tenia bien resuelto, la negativa de su aldea de unirse a la alianza había sido un error

* * *

><p>y terminamos el capitulo de hoy, como vimos taki es y será siempre una aldea que piensa solo en si mismo y eso ha traído consecuencias mas que horribles para ellos, la reunión de los dioses termino y nuestro rubio sigue en la biblioteca aunque ahora con la compañía de la diosa de la luna y la seducción será capaz de soportar tal belleza y no acabar en su cama… no se a quien engaño con esa pregunta cuando todos sabemos que acabara pasando, y si pusieron atención al capitulo habrán notado con quien se va a cruzar gaara y el ejercito de suna próximamente y créanme que de ahí si saldrá mucha destrucción anta como la que esta por caer en taki<br>_ohh taki esta en problemas (el autor asiente)  
>pero si se lo buscaron (mira a la otra)<br>es verdad solo espero no muera todo mundo (mira al autor con curiosidad)  
>ya quiero que llegue el turno de itachi de pelear con kisame (el autor sonríe)<br>_eso bien podía pasar mañana no creen

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: ira taki a precer por su egoismo?


	246. C243: Ex compañeros

Y aquí estoy! Quizá algo tarde pero eso paso por cuestiones que en verdad dudo que les importen mucho ya que lo que de verdad quieren hacer supongo es leer el capitulo de hoy o me estoy equivocando? bueno eso no importa mejor pasare a loa reviews  
><strong><br>Dercein: **quien? jejeje  
><strong>LeNasSkoll: <strong>si es verdad a veces el rubio es bastante torpe lo del destino de taki si son estorbos egositas deben pagar con lo del kage quien dijo que era aliado de naruto en primer lugar eh?  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong>sip gaara tenrda una grab ucha pronto, lo de taki quien sabe como les valla y en cuanto a lo de amateratsu esa es la gran duda  
><strong>alex:<strong>si parece que gai y sus alumnos no eran losprimeros en esa clase de escenas, taki esta en problemas azula quiere secuestrar a naruto y para colmo el teniendo suerte con una hermosa diosa mientras el mundo se va al cuerno que lindo, si lo de mei fue inesperado pense en tsunade al principio pero esta embarazada y emjor deje a mei aunque pobre me da pena  
><strong>Loquin: <strong>la verdad mei es mejor tsunade esta en cinta y con las hormonas dudo aguante el trabajo, taki esta en vias de extincion y si azula se prepara para su propia guerra jejeje  
><strong>abelisansanchez: <strong>no eres el primero en pedirme algo asi vere que tal esta el tema de fairy tail ya que de ese manga no se mucho tendria que leer un pocopara ver si puedo o no hacer un cross si s epuede ten por seguro que quiza lo intente mas adelante  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si es verdad en ese cap todo mundo saca planes muy interesantes menos naruto quien parece o no se da cuenta de lo que pasa o no le importa mucho que digamos

y con los reviwes respondidos pasemos con lo que viene  
><em>el cap es lo que todos quieren (el autor asiente)<br>después de todo viene una lucha (el autor sonríe)  
>y todo mundo quiere leer eso (el autor sonríe mas)<br>asique vamos a leer (miran las 4 la pantalla)  
><em>disfruten el cap

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 243: Ex compañeros<strong>

El fuego demoniaco ardía con fuerza en las calles de taki mientras los demonios tengo avanzaban con fuerza destrozando casas y edificios a su paso, mientras que los ninjas de la mencionada aldea salían en defensa de su hogar, de inmediato los jutsus empezaban a volar por el aire mientras que los demonios armados con sus grandes espadas anchas cortaban las balas de roca y agua con una facilidad aterradora al tiempo que lanzaban llamaradas quemantes que solo lograban hacer gritar de dolor a los ninjas que se veían rodeados del fuego asesino y asfixiante de los demonios agresores, el enfrentamiento con los clones no era por demás algo sencillo en comparación con el asunto de los tengu, los ninjas con valor que se paraban frente a los hombres idénticos veían con cierto horror como se separaban en dos mitades de colores blanco y negro que hundiendo sus brazos en la tierra desencadenaban olas de roca que se alzaban del suelo mandando a los ninjas desprevenidos al cielo solo para terminar atrapados en enredaderas poderosas que les aplastaban sin piedad ni compasión derramando su sangre por todo el suelo de la aldea mientras que sus vidas eran cegadas por los clones inmisericordes que atacaban con fuerza.

Los civiles gritaban presas del terror mientras corrían con velocidad alejándose del enemigo que simplemente continuaba su avance como una ola adentrándose en las costas tras un maremoto y gritaban histéricos al tiempo que se desplazaban lejos de la violenta batalla que se libraba en la zona principal de la aldea, los ataques de los demonios resonaban en el aire mientras el fuego caía del cielo casi como si de una lluvia mortal se tratara al tiempo que algunos de los civiles que hostilizaron a los enviados de la alianza caían al suelo presas de tropiezos que solo culminaban con sus muertes, uno de tantos hombres estaba en el suelo mientras suplicaba por ayuda o piedad mientras el pie de aquel demonio lo aplastaba contra el suelo con mucha facilidad y le sonreía diabólicamente al tiempo que alzaba su enorme espada –ya deja de lloriquear y muere con algo de dignidad!- y soltó el corte de su espada, la sangre salpico el suelo mientras la cabeza de aquel desafortunado hombre rodaba por el suelo alejándose de su cuello mutilado al tiempo que el demonio se carcajeaba con fuerza antes de avanzar contra su siguiente victima, todo era un completo caos mientras que desde una loma no muy distante el grupo de la alianza contemplaba la cruel batalla con preocupación y cierto pesar en especial de parte del ninja copia  
>-eso es horrible tenemos que ayudarles- dijo el ninja del ojo cubierto al tiempo que Itachi solo se cruzaba de brazos mirando al frente<br>-mi eterno rival tiene razón, nuestras llamas de la juventud deben salvar a los pobres e indefensos civiles- Gai era Gai como siempre gritando a los cuatro vientos esa singular filosofía suya al tiempo que el Uchiha presente solo les miraba con algo de fastidio el oírle hablar siempre de ese modo era demasiado hasta para el  
>-nosotros no nos meteremos, nuestras ordenes fueron claras y nos guste o no Taki tiene que aprender aunque sea por las malas que necesita del mundo y el mundo necesita de ellos- dijo el pelinegro mientras que sus compañeros solo contemplaban el espectáculo repleto de gritos y estallidos<br>-pero es demasiado cruel Itachi…tenemos que ayudarles!- si Kakashi estaba comenzando a desesperarse ante la pasividad y frialdad del Uchiha que de nuevo solo suspiro antes de mirar al ninja copia con cierta molestia  
>-la vida es cruel Kakashi, además ellos nos rechazaron nuestras ordenes son claras, debemos acabar con Kisame y desmembrar este grupo necesitamos a los cabecillas hasta que aparezcan no vamos a intervenir- las palabras del Uchiha eran tajantes y duras y le gustase o no al ninja peliplateado tendría que acatarlas al menos por ahora.<p>

De regreso a las calles de la aldea los ninjas se lanzaban en una ofensiva casi suicida contra los tengus alineados que solo esbozaban enormes sonrisas mientras los venían lanzándose contra ellos al tiempo que sus pechos se inflaban, fue un ataque coordinado de todos ellos el que soltó la poderosa onda de fuego demoniaco que voló por el aire, de inmediato los usuarios de doton alzaron una gruesa defensa, un muro de roca se alzo alto y grueso recibiendo de frente la llamarada malévola y asesina, fue un golpe frontal que resonó al tiempo que el fuego ardía con fuerza alzándose al cielo tras ser repelido por la defensa de tierra que pronto disipo las llamaradas en el aire, solo entonces todo mundo logro sentirlo, el suelo entero retumbaba al tiempo que el muro gigantesco estallaba bajo la presión de los grandes dragones de tierra que se lanzaban contra ellos, -¡todo mundo salte!- grito uno de tantos ninjas haciendo a sus compañeros reaccionar moviéndose con agilidad fue una lasima que no todos lograran atender a su advertencia y que muchos de ellos acabasen atrapados bajo los poderosos ataques que se clavaron al suelo destrozando todo, en ese solo movimiento mas de 50 ninjas murieron al tiempo que las risas de los tengu resonaban en el aire y claro ocultos en el bosque las figuras estelares estaban aguardando a la aparición de su blanco principal que a la distancia en su oficina terminaba de dar las ordenes de acción a sus hombres  
>-bien ya escucharon ataquen a todo aquel que no lleve insignia de taki, no se rindan nunca y luchemos hasta el fin, si nuestra aldea cae hoy al menos llevémonos a esos malditos junto con nosotros!- ordeno el takikage con determinación mientras sus hombres coreaban en respuesta<br>-HAI!- estaban seguros esta seria la lucha mas importante de todas sus vidas y por nada del mundo se iban a detener en esta batalla  
>-ustedes evacuen a los civiles mientras nosotros luchamos usen las salidas de emergencia del extremo poniente de la aldea muévanse, y el resto a luchar- los ninjas acataron sus ordenes separándose en dos grupos al tiempo que el takikage fijaba sus ojos e el grupo principal el que seria su blanco a atacar.<p>

Las cosas en la base de la alianza eran bastante calmadas y serenas cosa que no era buen indicativo ya que para este momento el ejercito de la aldea de la nube debía estar con ellos, según los cálculos y estimaciones que se hicieron el ultimo ejercito en llegar seria el de kiri ya que estaban demasiado lejos como para ser de los primeros por eso mismo eran contemplados como los últimos en llegar, el problema actual radicaba de hecho en que la comitiva de Kumo no aparecía algo bastante extraño considerando que ellos deberían ser de los primeros en arribar mas considerando que el país del hierro era prácticamente un país vecino del país del rayo –es muy extraño que no lleguen- murmuraba Mifune a un costado del Uchiha legendario que se mantenía callado y pensativo, era verdad lo que el hombre decía era demasiado extraño que ellos no aparecieran por ningún lado y la verdad comenzaba a ser muy preocupante dado que eran una de las piezas mas fuertes de la alianza y por eso mismo era que Madara había tomado su decisión –Mifune, reúne un grupo de avanzada quiero que vallan y busquen al grupo de Kumo- ordeno el Uchiha al hombre que asintió a sus palabras mientras procedía a obedecer las ordenes del comandante de la alianza, ninguno lo dijo y no hacia falta hacerlo ya que con solo mirarse bastaba para saberlo, tenían un mal presentimiento y eso era muy claro aunque no para todo mundo ya que la mayoría estaban ajenos a las preocupaciones que inundaban al ninja pelinegro que se mantenía calmado y estoico como siempre.

De regreso a la aldea de taki, los edificios ardían en llamas mientras muchos de ellos se desplomaban al suelo en pedazos bajo los grandes ataques de tierra de los zetsu-clones que se lanzaban con poder contra los ninjas que se resistían a sus ataques, solo entonces la figura del takikage apareció con todo su "esplendor" llego montado sobre un gran dragón de tierra del que salto para lanzar al frente contra los clones que se vieron golpeados con el poderoso ataque que los sacudió con fuerza alzándolos por todo el aire mientras el suelo se despedazaba y el enorme jutsu se hundía en el suelo con fuerza mientras que el kage se alzaba entre la destrucción –ustedes morirán aquí hoy- dijo aquel hombre con una gran determinación en sus palabras mientras realizaba sellos a toda velocidad alzando de suelo cientos de estacas de roca que destrozaban a los clones con gran facilidad, no así a los tengu que les eludían con algo de sencillez mientras que entre el bosque un hombre de piel azulada y sonrisa de dientes acerrados solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver al hombre aparecer al fin –valla ya comenzaba a pensar que el takikage había huido jejejeje- Kisame murmuro para si mismo mientras caminaba despacio con su enorme espada en su espalda al tiempo que vislumbraba frente a el a su blanco con mucha tranquilidad, su sonrisa creció aun mas cuando vio como el kage alzaba un domo de roca para defender a sus ninjas de una marea de fuego que pronto bloqueo lanzando el mismo una serie de misiles de piedra que atravesaron el fuego golpeando con fuerza a los demonios tengu que volaron por el aire presas de los poderosos impactos en el cuerpo al tiempo que el renegado de kiri solo sonreía mas –esa es la clase de actitud que busco jajajaja- su risa resonó con fuerza mientras emprendía una loca carrera a toda velocidad, finalmente tenia a su presa frente a el y nada lo iba a detener en su búsqueda de sangre derramada.

El takikage lanzaba ataques a diestra y siniestra con gran velocidad cuando su instinto le indico que tenia que agacharse, lo obedeció sin dudar y vio como sobre su cabeza una enorme bala de agua paso a todo poder impactando contra uno de sus ninjas que fue tomado desprevenido al tiempo que e hombre alzaba la mirada y veía frente a el al sujeto de piel azulada que no tardo en reconocer –Kisame- fue todo lo que susurro mientras que el ex shinobi gatana solo sonreía mas al escuchar como el hombre conocía su nombre y sobretodo le causaba gracia el ver como el retrocedía despacio ante cada paso que el daba aproximándose hacia el, -oh que halagado me siento de que un kage sepa mi nombre aunque…porque retrocedes no me tendrás miedo o si?- su sonrisa era enorme y peligrosa y el kage solo retrocedía no estaba seguro del nivel que poseía después de todo eso de ser rankeado como criminal rango s no significaba que aun poseía el mismo nivel de fuerza que cuando deserto de la aldea de Kiri –bueno si no piensas atacarme entonces creo que te atacare yo!- y el hombre de piel azulada se lanzo a la ofensiva a todo poder, el kage reacciono a tiempo moviéndose a un lado cuando la enorme samehada cayo justo a un lado de el enterrándose en el suelo con fuerza mientras que Kisame se apoyaba en ella para clavar una fuerte patada al hombre que retrocedió por el impacto, se trastabillo solo un poco pero eso fue masque suficiente como para que el hombre de sonrisa peligrosa trazara sellos a toda velocidad y atacase con fuerza –Suiton: ha supairaru no jutsu (elemento agua: jutsu de la espiral dentada)- el agua fluyo de la boca abierta de Kisame formando un torbellino de agua gigantesco que curiosamente parecía tener dibujado en su agua cientos sino es que miles de colmillos de tiburón que se lanzaban contra el takikage, alzo de inmediato varios pilares de roca al frente para detener el ataque del hombre azulado, fue un choque poderoso que salpico agua por todos lados al tiempo que su defensa casi se destrozaba bajo el gran ataque de Kisame, entre la marea de agua al frente todo se separo horizontalmente al tiempo que e kage solo miraba como al espada aparecía por un lado -¡te agarre!- grito el hombre de akatasuki mientras su espada fluía al frente y la sangre salpicaba por todos lados.  
>-Kisame por fin apareció Itachi- hablo kakashi mientras veía el salpicar de agua por todos lados seguido claro esta de la inconfundible presencia de aquel hombre<br>-andando, nuestra misión empieza ahora!- ordeno el Uchiha al tiempo que los enviados de la alianza marchaban a toda velocidad hacia la aldea sumida en el caos.

El takikage estaba de pie frente al hombre azulado que le dirigía una sonrisa perversa y llena de confianza al tiempo que avanzaba hacia el con cierta calma y seguridad de que el no iría a ningún lado, tenia un corte bastante grande en su costado y sangraba con cierta fuerza mientras que se sujetaba la herida sangrante y le dirigía una mirada mas que amenazante al hombre de akatsuki que solo caminaba –tienes buenos reflejos sabes deberías estar orgulloso de ellos- le felicito el hombre de piel azulada al tiempo que caminaba aproximándose al kage que aun se preguntaba como era posible aquello, en el ultimo segundo se movió eludiendo por completo esa espada pero de alguna extraña manera esas crestas se alargaron como hojas de afeitar y le cortaron con fuerza derramando la sangre mientras se alejaba de Kisame quien ahora mismo le sonreía al verlo por completo a su merced, -sabes esperaba mas de un kage pero creo que solo los lideres delas grandes aldeas valen la pena en fin creo que es tiempo antes que te mueras- la sonrisa del hombre tiburón creció mas mientras avanzaba hacia el hombre sangrante que solo pudo maldecir estaba atrapado y lo sabia bastante bien con la herida que tenia en ese momento no iba a llegar lejos y no aguantaría demasiado combate y por eso mismo trataba de encontrar un modo de salir de esa situación, la gran samehada se alzo al cielo mientras sus púas casi parecían brillar antes de que comenzara a caer sobre el hombre con gran fuerza –Karon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- y la espada de Kisame se meció en el aire a modo de escudo deteniendo la bola de fuego que casi lo carboniza mientras que el herido kage solo miraba en aquella dirección donde el hombre de cabellos negros miraba fijamente al akatsuki  
>-valla pero si es el buen Itachi…hace mucho que no te veía- el hombre de piel azulada esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras miraba a su antiguo compañero de pie ante el<br>-lo mismo digo Kisame- solo eso dijo mientras que el hombre alzaba su espada apoyándole contra su hombro mientras miraba fijamente al pelinegro  
>-supongo que vienes por mi no es así? Pues déjame decirte que no te lo voy a dejar nada fácil- y se coloco en pose de batalla mientras que el hombre de la alianza solo asentía a sus palabras<br>-supuse que dirías algo por el estilo- no dijo nada mas al tiempo que un manchón verde aparecía a toda velocidad.

Gai entro en escena moviéndose a toda velocidad, paso corriendo casi como el viento mientras alzaba al takikage sacándolo de la zona dela lucha al tiempo que Kisame solo negaba ante la actitud de los ninjas de la hoja –ustedes salvando inútiles mejor lo hubieras dejado morir en fin me conformare con matarte a ti jejejeje- su sonrisa creció mientras alzaba su espada y se acomodaba en posición de batalla al tiempo que el pelinegro lo miraba fijamente, ninguno dijo nada mientras los ecos de la batalla resonaban en sus oídos y los estruendos de los dragones de tierra y demás jutsus devastadores se sentían en el suelo mientras se inspeccionaban con los ojos, mucho tiempo fueron colaboradores aunque ciertamente Kisame siempre sintió ganas de luchar con Itachi y probar sus capacidades aunque claro nunca pudo hacerlo para no contrarias las ordenes de Tobi/Madara, por eso mismo nunca pudo complacer ese deseo que ahora mas que nunca estaba hirviendo dentro de el, el silencio entre los dos reinaba mientras los segundos parecían casi alargarse hasta que el hombre de piel azulada no lo soportaba, Itachi seguía de pie de esa forma tan seria y estoica que la verdad sea dicho le estaba dando mucho coraje y desesperación al tiempo que su sonrisa poco a poco desaparecía –sabes, siempre he detestado esa seriedad tuya!- y se lanzo contra el pelinegro lanzado su enorme espada al frente, casi golpeaba a Itachi cuando este se disolvió en el aire en una bola de cuervos que aleteaban alejándose del hombre tiburón que solo volteo a toda velocidad, las chispas volaron por el aire de inmediato cuando el ninjato de Itachi golpeo la espada del hombre de kiri con fuerza mientras lo empujaba sobre el suelo contra su espalda –nada mal Itachi siempre con una estrategia no?- el comentario de Kisame era algo burlista mientras que el pelinegro se mantenía firme y estoico empujando contra el.

Se presionaron con fuerza uno contra el otro mientras que la espada de Itachi parecía tensionarse demasiado la verdad era que la samehada era mucho mas fuerte y no faltaba mucho para que su ninjato se rompiera bajo la presión de la enorme arma que empezaba a ganarle terreno poco a poco fue solo un segundo el que le basto a Itachi para retirar su arma y dando un giro a un costado Kisame fue jalado por el peso de su propia espada, el arma de Itachi brillo mientras daba el giro a toda velocidad antes de enterrarse en la espalda del hombre de piel azulada que solo abrió los ojos grandes como platos justo antes de que perdiera el color estallando en una gran bomba de agua que Itachi apenas eludió con un salto ágil que le alejo de la zona que pronto estaba cubierta de agua al tiempo que Kisame aplaudía a la distancia con su espada bien sujeta en su espalda- ves Itachi, no solo tu has aprendido a usar esos trucos jejeje- la sonrisa de Kisame era enorme antes de que empezara a trazar sellos a toda velocidad mientras que el pelinegro le miraba con cierta duda al tiempo que el pelinegro solo le miraba con cierta curiosidad esa cadena se sellos no la conocía y eso que se apreciaba de conocer todos los jutsus de Kisame pero al parecer tenia trucos nuevos bajo la manga y estaba listo para empezar a usarles –Suiton: umi no nami ( elemento agua: onda marina)- sus palmas señalaron al suelo mientras las gotas de agua convergían en un circulo a los pies de Kisame antes de que extendiera sus brazos al frente, del suelo una onda de agua se alzo poderosa barriendo con todo mientras ascendía al cielo e Itachi veía como el poderoso ataque se le dejaba venir con fuerza alzando rocas y escombros mientras avanzaba desde el suelo destrozando las rocas pequeñas que salían pulverizadas al aire mientras que el poderoso jutsu barría con todo.

Le golpeo con fuerza alzándolo del suelo mientras las ondas acuáticas lo alzaban atrapándolo en el poderoso ataque del hombre de piel azulada que se lanzaba al viento corriendo contra Itachi a toda velocidad mientras este estaba inmovilizado tras la onda del golpe, Kisame apareció a su lado alzando de nueva cuenta su espada mientras lanzaba el corte asesino contra el pelinegro que reaccionado a duras penas volvió a interponer su ninjato en el ataque de Kisame, no soporto el golpe y el arma se resquebrajo en una lluvia de trozos de metal mientras se precipitaba al suelo que golpeo con fuerza rebotando por el mismo al tiempo que el enemigo caía sobre sus pies con cierta tranquilidad mirando al pelinegro Uchiha con calma e incluso aburrimiento –oh vamos Itachi no me digas que eso es todo no lo creo de ti- le provoco con una gran sonrisa arrogante en su cara al tiempo que el pelinegro se alzaba solo para ver su mano donde el mango de su arma yacía roto , suspiro levemente arrojando los restos de su espada al suelo mientras que Kisame le miraba fijamente –si tanto quieres esto así va a ser…Katon:karyundan (elemento fuego: dragón de fuego)- y las manos de Itach terminaron el sello final mientras su pecho se inflaba antes de escupir el enorme dragón de fuego que rugió poderoso mientras se lanzaba contra el shinobi gatana que solo abrió los ojos asombrado por la velocidad y poder del jutsu -¡MALDICION!- y el estallido resonó con fuerza en toda la aldea de taki; los ninjas de la mencionada aldea escucharon el eco de la explosión a la distancia al tiempo que los civiles continuaban muriendo bajo el embate del enemigo al tiempo que los ninjas heridos y sangrantes hacían su mejor esfuerzo para salvar cuanta vida pudieran cosa muy difícil cuando media aldea esta ya en llamas y los demonios tengo te atacan por todos lados

-RAIKIRI!- y el jutsu eléctrico resplandeció mientras el tengu gritaba de dolor al sentir como su cuerpo entero era electrocutado al tiempo que su armadura se despedazaba y Kakashi hundía su mano dentro del demonio derrotado que yacía ahora sin vida ante el, a su espalda un par de ninjas heridos de taki miraban con cierta fascinación al ninja dela hoja, su banda estaba levantada y su ojos sharingan era por completo visible mientras les miraba de reojo, ellos estaban heridos y sangraban por lo mismo no podrían segur luchando mas y el tenia que encontrar su blanco –maldito ningen vamos torpes acábenlo es una orden- grito uno de aquellos demonios haciendo a Kakashi sonreír el era sin duda el jefe de ese grupo y por ende su blanco asignado ya que solo un jefe podría mangonear de ese modo a demonios que le obedecían sin chistar, el peliplateado volteo dándole la espalda a los ninjas dela cascada mientras una kunoichi de cabellos celestes daba un paso al frente –espera quien eres tu- pregunto ella mientras que el ninja peliplateado se giraba con calma dedicándole una sonrisa o eso parecía ya que sus ojos se cerraron con cierto buen humor mientras le respondía –soy kakashi Hatake- y sin decir mas dio un salto lanzándose contra el enemigo a toda velocidad mientras este solo veía como el ninja eludía los ataques delos demonios tengo a su alrededor mientras se enfilaba contra los enemigos –Kakashi Hatake desde hoy te debo mi vida y Kodashi Hitsuma siempre paga sus deudas- dijo aquella chica con una mirada de ensoñación hacia el ninja peliplateado que saltaba eludiendo una espada antes de lanzar un filoso kunai contra la garganta de uno de los tengo al tiempo que se enfilaba contra su oponente.

Los ninjas y civiles de Taki no tenían en verdad idea de que pensar sobre lo que pasaba frente a ellos, por un momento estaban atrapados entre los escombros y un grupo de clones de zetsu que se les dejaban ir con fuerza, y al siguiente un borrón verde caído casi del cielo aparecía lanzándose contra los clones a gran velocidad en un ataque ofensivo mezcla perfecta de patadas y golpes que les hacia volar por los aires inconscientes o con los cuellos rotos bajo el poder con el que les golpeaba, hasta ese punto todo era relativamente comprensible pero claro todo se volvió demasiado raro en ese momento, el sujeto dejo de moverse y os ninjas junto a los civiles vieron a la figura de su salvador enfundado en un curioso spandex verde con un corte de tazón y unas cejas por demás espesas que les sonreía al tiempo que sus dientes brillaban casi como el sol al tiempo que alzaba su pulgar en su dirección –no se preocupen que las flamas de mi juventud los protegerán!- grito a los cuatro vientos mientras toda la batalla se detenia y el viento soplaba suavemente entre todos ellos y es mas una planta rodadora pasaba tranquilamente en medio de todos, -aquí voy perversos zetsus- y salto lanzaode contra los clones al tiempo que los ninjas en su mayoría chunisn se miraban con duda mientras que Gai no dejaba de luchar y de hablar sobre su juventud –habría preferido que esos tipos me mataran- murmuro uno de aquellos ninjas mientras todo mundo asentía mientras Gai claro esta sumido en su mundo luchaba con gran fuerza.

De nuevo con los antiguos compañeros estos se miraban con calma al tiempo que Kisame solo miraba a Itachi, en el ultimo segundo se encerró a si mismo en una bola de agua que apenas soporto el embate de aquel poderoso dragón de fuego que si un poco mas y lo carboniza aunque el olor a piel quemada de su brazo derecho se colaba en el aire al tiempo que el pelinegro inhalaba el mismo –interesante… hueles a tiburón frito Kisame- dijo el pelinegro haciendo una mala imitación del modo de burlarse de sus oponentes del rubio Ishura, tan pronto escucho esa mala broma Kisame solo sintió el enojo comenzando a inundarlo –ya entiendo por eso nunca quisiste comer sushi junto a mi supongo que pensabas que tratarían de cocinarte a ti- murmuro el pelinegro al tiempo que el hombre de piel azulada solo cerraba los ojos mientras una vena pulsaba amenazadoramente en su frente al tiempo que el pelinegro solo se mantenía calmado en su sitio -¡quieres cerrar la boca por si no lo sabes la matanza de tiburones es un tema muy serio Itachi!- y de nuevo el silencio reino entre ellos al tiempo que el hombre solo miraba al suelo algo avergonzado de exponerse de esa manera tan poco intencional y claro el pelinegro solo alzaba una de sus cejas al escuchar esas palabras procedentes de su ex compañero que solo murmuraba cosas inatendibles al tiempo que el hombre le miraba con cierta comprensión –ah ya comprendo, lo que Naruto dijo aquella vez era verdad si eres de una de esas sociedades protectoras de animales ya decía yo que esas misteriosas reuniones de fin de semana en los puertos pesqueros no eran solo caprichos turísticos tuyos si siempre había un motín de manifestantes de seguro ahí andabas tu- si eso le explicaba muchas cosas al pelinegro al tiempo que el hombre con injerto de tiburón solo le miraba con molestia en sus ojos después de todo el a pesar de segur siendo todo seriedad estaba haciéndole unas bromas no muy agradables para su persona  
>-sabes Itachi ya estas comenzando a bromear como Naruto que ya te resignaste a que se la viva cogiéndose a tu madre y reduciéndola a su juguete sexual- si Kisame era un ninja temible muy poderoso y capaz pero también era un hecho que era un bocón de primera y acababa de cometer un enorme error.<p>

El pelinegro no dijo nada solo cerro los ojos mientras procesaba las palabras dichas por el enemigo que sonreía al tiempo que alzaba su espada y miraba al pelinegro con mucha diversión después de todo no siempre podía molestarle ya que parecía que nada le hacia efecto…bueno nada excepto el tema de su madre –Kisame por ese mal chiste… vas arrepentirte el resto de tu corta vida…Katon: ryusei kasai (elemento fuego: meteoro de fuego)- y de la boca de Itachi una bola de fuego no muy grande pero s muy poderosa salió volando a todo poder contra el hombre de aspecto escualo que reacciono escondiéndose a un lado con un movimiento ágil que uso rodando por el suelo mientras el bólido de fuego pasaba zumbando sobre su cabeza hasta golpear con fuerza un edificio a medio colapsar que se desmorono bajo el poderoso impacto al tiempo que Kisame apenas eludía la andanada de pequeñas bolas de fuego que Itachi le dejaba caer sobre el con todo su poder mientras que el hombre de akatsuki se mecía de un lado a otro eludiendo con cierta facilidad sus ataques –necesitas puntería!- y el hombre de piel azulada lanzo una bala de agua ue le dio de lleno en el cuerpo al pelinegro que cayo al suelo mientras que Kisame se dejaba ir contra el con su espada en todo lo alto, estaba de un momento a otro justo frente a Itachi mas que listo para desmembrarlo cuando noto esa sonrisa discreta en su rostro empapado –me lleva lo olvide!-se quejo el hombre de piel azulada antes de que Itachi brillara y detonara en una colosal explosión brillante que lo envolvió todo a su paso mientras la figura de Kisame se desvanecía dentro de la explosión poderosa que despedazaba el suelo al tiempo que se dejaba sentir en los alrededores.

La explosión poco a poco se disipo revelando entre los escombros como una figura maltrecha y de ropas desgarradas se alzaba mas que molesta del suelo mientras que el pelinegro Uchiha le miraba fijamente a una distancia por demás segura al tiempo que Kisame solo empezaba a brillar mientras su chakra comenzaba a hervir bajo la molestia y al ira al ser tomado por sorpresa de aquella manera tan simple, mas considerando que el conocía ese jutsu a la perfección tras ver a Itachi emplearlo cientos de veces  
>-Itachi basta de juegos y peleemos enserio!- grito el molesto hombre tiburón a lo que el pelinegro solo asintió a sus palabras<br>-esperaba que dijeras eso pronto Kisame- los ojos de Itachi cambiaron de inmediato a la forma roja y de comas su sharingan estaba activado.

El cuerpo de Kisame resplandeció con su chakra a máxima fuerza mientras que su espada casi parecía moverse como si estuviera cobrando vida lentamente mientras la colocaba contra el, los ojos rojos de Itachi vieron como de manera relativamente asombrosa la espada se volvió una con Kisame dándole un aspecto mucho mas de un escualo humanoide que antes, no necesito ser un genio lo sabia bien el hombre de la niebla estaba mas que listo para luchar enserio y sin restricciones, los ojos de Itachi se abrieron enormes mientras su sharingan volvía a cambiar y la forma de su magenkyou eterno apareció ante el hombre tiburón, la verdadera lucha apenas iba a comenzar.

* * *

><p>Y el capitulo de hoy jueves ha terminado, espero que les gustara porque como vimos la lucha ha llegado a taki al fin, mientras que la alianza manda un grupo para buscar a los enviados de kumo y claro itachi ha entrado en escena luchando con kisame y si como vimos esto solo ha sido el preámbulo de una buena batalla<br>_porque lo cortaste ahí (le mira molesta)  
>si apenas empezaba lo bueno (el autor sonríe)<br>algún dia tendrás que pagar por hacer eso (el autor suspira)  
>si es cierto algún dia nos la pagaras (el autor tiene una gota en la nuca)<br>_a veces me pregunto si ellas amenazan en serio en fin los veo después

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: soy yo o kakashi consiguio una fan?


	247. C244: Choque frontal

Y aquí estoy , es viernes y es tiempo del ultimo capitulo de esta semana para que veamos como el arco de taki comienza a ponerse mas que interesante ya que como todos sabemos kisame es de hecho alguien muy poderoso y quien sabe si durante el tiempo que estuvo en la base de los malos se haya vuelto mas poderoso,pero bueno antes que nada pasare a los reviews  
><strong><br>LeNashSkoll: **ahh te referias a eso, la muerte de gaara no es un hecho, lo de taki si que desparezca kisame vs itachi apenas inicia creeme y lo de kakashi al pibre ya le urgia compañia  
><strong>NarutoKurai:<strong>lo de la rencarnacion es un hecho, lo de que ya es sushi eso tambien esta mas que claro y con respecto a los sborevivientes si los hay quien sabe donde vallan a parar  
><strong>El angel de laoscuridad: <strong>si al pobre kakashi ya le urgia dejar esos libros por accion en vivo y si la batalla va a ser intensa  
><strong>alex:<strong>con respecto a lo de menma ya tengo pensado como se enterara de el, lo de la lucha con respecto a lo de gai si a mi tambien me dio risa al escribirlo, y es verdad itachi le ha aprendido algunas mañas a su padre rubio jejejeje y claro que si kakashi consiguio candidata de novia y ni cuenta se dio  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>sip kakashi va a salir con novia si corre con suerte, kisame adora a los tiburones y nombrar a mikoto de ese modo ante itachi es muy mala idea  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si la lucha apenas inicia, kakashi ya salio de gane, gai hace que la gente desee morir y es verdad kisame se metio en un buen lio por nombrar a mikoto  
><strong>Alex-Flyppy:<strong>una verdad universal Gai siempre sera Gai tsukuyomi si esta movendose a naruto, los jinetes pronto saldran y es cierto kakashi consiguio una admiradora ya lamerecia no crees

y con los reviews respondidos despejemos la duda sobre el poder de Kisame  
><em>solo espero que itachi gane (mira al autor)<br>es verdad el debe ser mejor que kisame (el autor sonríe)  
>aunque es verdad yamata siempre prevé esa clase de desventajas (mira al autor curiosa)<br>acaso el fortaleció a Kisame? (el autor no responde)  
><em>si desean saber eso sera mejor leer

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 244: Choque frontal<strong>

El takikage estaba en un dilema en este mismo momento, por un lado estaba agradecido por el hecho de que su vida había sido salvada gracias a la intervención de aquellos ninjas de la mencionada y celebre alianza shinobi, ninjas a los cuales el y su pueblo habían rechazado de la peor manera asumiendo que sus problemas eran de hecho cosa de ellos y algo que no debería importarle mucho a su aldea pero dados los hechos recientes quedo mas que claro que la guerra contra Aktasuki era un hecho que involucraba a todo el mundo y no solo a las 5 grandes aldeas ninja, de hecho ese siempre fue el problema de Taki con el resto del mundo, siempre se habían considerado una gran aldea injustamente calificada como un sitio de menor importancia o relevancia y por ellos mismo era que siempre se ocupaban solo de sus asuntos sin deseos de realizar alianzas o socorrer a los demás y por eso mismo se ganaron la fama de egoístas y nadie acudía en su ayuda cuando lo llegaron a necesitar porque obviamente no estaban ni remotamente seguros de si ellos corresponderían al gesto y era entonces mejor no inmiscuirse en los asuntos de la aldea de la cascada, y por eso mismo era que el kage estaba en esta disyuntiva, si estaba feliz de que le salvaran la vida, estaba molesto por haber sido tomado por sorpresa de aquella manera y para colmo quienes le salvaron el pellejo fueron los mismo ninjas que rechazo no mucho tiempo atrás, si era una gran mezcla de sentimientos la que tena en ese momento mientras uno de los médicos de la alianza enviado junto a los ninjas de la hoja procedía a sanar su herida sangrante y dolorosa, no estaba seguro de cómo acabarían las cosas pero de algo si sabia, de un modo u otro su aldea no iba a permanecer al margen de la guerra que ya se había desencadenado.

Los ninjas de la aldea de la cascada volaban por los aires mientras los poderosos ataques de tierra de los clones del hombre planta volaban contra ellos, el suelo entero se sacudía y estremecía ante cada poderoso embate de Doton que les hería mas y mas desplomándoles al suelo de donde la mayoría ya no se iba a levantar para poder seguir el combate contra los invasores de la aldea, los ninjas estaban en el piso expuestos y vulnerables a los ataques de los clones que avanzaban despaci paso firme con claras intenciones asesinas en sus ojos de sus manos clonadas estacas de roca casi parecían crecer mientras que se alistaban para empalar a los ninjas caídos por sus frenéticos ataques cuando de nuevo el manchón verde se hizo presente, como siempre con su "juvenil" actitud se planto ante los ninjas que solo vieron como el hombre de físico esbelto y cabello negro en un singular corte miraba frente a el a los clones de mirada confusa que solo le veían sin comprender su proceder –YOSH NAS OPONENTES PARA DEMOSTRAR COMO ARDE MI JUVENTUD!- grito a los cuatro vientos mientras se lanzaba contra el enemigo de inmediato los clones respondieron disparando como misiles aquellas estacas que volaron por el aire pero fueron poco menos que inútiles, la gran velocidad de Gai era por mucho muy superior a la de ellos, evadió con relativa facilidad sus ataques y pronto estaba cara a cara con uno de aquellos clones que solo le miraba con ojos fijos e irritados, su puño derecho voló contra el rostro del mencionado clon que solo pudo sentir como el formidable golpe lo hacia retroceder al tiempo que una liana salía de la mano de otro de sus compañeros, Gai fue sujetado del brazo por la línea vegetal al tiempo que tiraba del brazo del ninja de abundantes cejas, Gai solo hizo algo de fuerza y se sostuvo en su sitio al tiempo que tomaba la liana con sus manos jalando de ella, el clon se deprendió del suelo al tiempo que el hombre daba un giro a toda velocidad alzándolo al aire antes de arrojarlo con relativa facilidad a la distancia mientras esquivaba de nuevo una andanada de púas de roca, Gai de nuevo dio un gran salto al aire al tiempo que daba una pirueta relativamente elegante para caer de nuevo sobre sus pies mientras vislumbraba su blanco, se lanzo contra aquel par de clones a toda velocidad en una mortal combinación de patadas y derechazos, un golpe frontal al estomago de uno de ellos seguido de una patada giratoria al otro clon para rematar colocándose sobre sus palmas mientras conectaba otra poderosa patada ahora ascendente a la cara del tercer enemigo, los clones salieron volando por el aire al tiempo que el ninja de prominentes cejas solo completaba su giro con esa enorme sonrisa en su cara y les miraba mas que contento al verles caer bajo su ataque al tiempo que de nuevo miraba a su alrededor, ahora un gran dragón de roca se dejaba venir contra Gai quien con gran velocidad salto al aire eludiendo las quijadas del poderoso animal mientras avanzaba a toda velocidad sobre el mismo saltando de su cola para caer con una mortal patada sobre el clon responsable, apunto directo a su cuello que golpeando con fuerza trono al romperse mientras era empotrado en el suelo producto de la fuerza del poderoso golpe del ninja cejon  
>-Yosh, sigan combatiendo mis enemigos que les demostrare a todos como arden las flamas de mi juventud!- y de nuevo salto al combate al tiempo que los ninjas aun heridos que eran atendidos por los médicos miraban al singular hombre luchando encarnizadamente<br>-es un sujeto muy extraño… pero valla que es bueno luchando- murmuro uno de aquellos ninjas que eran atendidos mientras sus compañeros asentían a sus palabras después de todo tenían razón y Gai era algo…peculiar, por decir lo menos

De nuevo a la zona de la batalla principal el ninja pelinegro y de sangre Uchiha miraba frente a el a la silueta mas animal de su ex compañero que le sonreía con esos dientes afilados y amenazantes al tiempo que Itachi solo negaba a su actitud, -conozco esa forma Kisame se que sin el domo de agua es casi inútil y ni creas que me dejare atrapar en el- hablo Itachi mientras que su enemigo solo esbozaba una sonrisa aun mas grande, era bastante extraño hasta donde sabia el ninja pelinegro en esa forma el hombre de la niebla en verdad necesitaba de esa atmosfera de agua o podría sofocarse pero en este momento no parecía apurado por ello es mas casi lucia feliz de no estar rodeado de ella cosa que de verdad era muy extraña ya que parecía muy sereno a pesar de no teer el agua a su alrededor, solo entonces Itachi lo noto alrededor de sus nuevas agallas parecía haber algo removiéndose con calma y con algo de atención sus ojos rojos lograron divisarle adecuadamente, era agua, de alguna manera el hombre de piel azulada tenían una especie de collar de agua que le permitía mantenerse de pie sin el jutsu completo y claro sin ahogarse por la falta del vital liquido –Naruto me derroto en esta forma por eso la mejore un poquito jejeje- y sin decir mas salió disparado contra el pelinegro, su sharingan diviso todo casi en cámara lenta pero aun así la gran velocidad de Kisame era un problema, casi estaba emulando a Gai si no era que le superaba al acelerar y lanzarse contra el pelinegro Uchiha que solo atino a alzar el brozo para desviar el golpe del enemigo, fue un formidable derechazo que logro ladear levemente a Itachi quien con ciertas dificultades apenas se distancio del enemigo que lanzando una patada casi le golpea en el pecho, de inmediato el Uchiha contrarresto lanzándose el mismo al frente, sus puños se lanzaron contra Kisame al tiempo que movía las manos a gran velocidad tratando de golpearlo, sus puños chocaron contra los brazos del hombre tiburón que solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa al tiempo que las manos de ambos se entrelazaban apretándose una a la otra con gran fuerza  
>-que pasa Itachi no tienes suficiente fuerza como para hacerme frente- y apretó sus manos mientras una mueca de dolor se dibujaba en el rostro del Uchiha era verdad la fuerza física de su adversario era mayor a la suya<br>-la fuerza no lo es todo Kisame- fue la sencilla y calmada respuesta de Itachi al tiempo que se desplomaba al suelo jalando con el a su oponente.

Las piernas del pelinegro se clavaron en el estomago del hombre azulado alzándolo en el aire antes de que fuese rechazado por la gran patada del pelinegro, Kisame dio un ligero giro en el aire antes de desplomarse al suelo mientras que Itachi rebotaba como un resorte alzándose de nuevo al suelo quedando de pie mientras veía como a la distancia no muy lejos de el, el verdaderamente hibrido Kisame se alzaba despacio sobándose el estomago tras el golpe del pelinegro –valla jejeje tienes tus recursos eh…pues yo también!- y sin decir mas la boca del hombre piel azulado se abrió enorme mientras un torrente de agua como un taladro salía fluyendo a todo poder mientras se lanzaba contra el pelinegro, Itachi reacciono a tiempo eludiendo el ataque del hombre de aspecto escualo con cierto apuro, salto a un lado con agilidad mientras que la boca de Kisame se cerraba y la poderosa andanada de agua se desvanecía en el aire al tiempo que de nuevo se lanzaba contra Itachi sus brazos tenían aletas semejantes a las de un tiburón sobresaliéndole casi del codo y lanzo el corte como si trajera un kunai en la mano, Itachi se movió de nuevo dando un paso hacia atrás cuando la mencionada aleta le corto levemente el torso para su sorpresa del pelinegro que solo le lanzo una mirada curiosa a su ex compañero que le sonreía, aun estaba en esa posición con su brazo al frente mientras una delgada línea de agua decoraba el filo de su aleta casi agudizándole como si se tratara de una hoja metálica –que pasa Itachi no te gusto esto…ya se que te parece eso- y sus manos trazaron sellos a toda velocidad mientras que el sharingan rojo de Itachi reconocía de inmediato el jutsu que el hombre estaba por usar, trazo sus propios sellos a toda velocidad mientras el pecho de ambos ninjas se inflaba enormemente antes de que sus bocas se abrieran y los poderosos jutsus fuesen lanzados contra el oponente, la boca de cada uno un enorme dragón salió disparado rugiendo con fuerza mientras se lanzaban uno contra el otro, el dragón de agua casi parecía girar sobre si mismo al tiempo que el candente y quemante dragón de fuego rugía amenazante al lanzarse contra el, fue un choque poderoso y frontal el que sostuvieron al impactar de lleno cabeza contra cabeza mientras la onda de choque se dejaba ver, todo se sacudió al tiempo que el poderoso dragón de fuego contrario lo que uno esperaría soportaba el agua que le golpeaba ardiendo con fuerza mientras el vapor empezaba a vislumbrarse mientras los ataques se empujaban uno contra el otro al tiempo que las flamas rojas poco a poco comenzaban a desaparecer bajo el poder enemigo, el dragón de agua dio un ultimo rugido mientras el de fuego correspondía a su ataque abriendo las fauces, se entrelazaron de inmediato uno con el otro mientras el agua hervía y el fuego se extinguía, fue un estallido poderoso lo que resulto de la colisión que obligo a Itachi a cubrirse el rostro mientras la nube de vapor candente aparecía envolviéndolo todo al tiempo que ambos jutsus se destruían uno al otro.  
>-nada mal Itachi, nada mal- la figura de Kisame apareció entre la bruma candente mientras avanzaba a paso lento aproximándose al Uchiha que le miraba con cierta concentración<br>-podría decir lo mismo de ti Kisame- quedaron al fin cara a cara mientras que se miraban fijamente y si los dos lo sabían la lucha apenas estaba iniciando.

Kakashi estaba de frente a su enemigo, era un demonio tengu de hecho mas grande que los demás y a diferencia de los demás el portaba un par de espadas, una en cada mano y estaba firma ante el ninja copia que le miraba con su ojo sharingan descubierto al tiempo que el demonio solo gruñía amenazante –bien ningen muéstrame que puedes hacer- y se lanzo contra el ninja copia blandiendo ambas espadas de un lado a otro mientras que Akashi desenfundaba sus kunais de inmediato rechazo los golpes de las armas del demonio con relativa facilidad al tiempo que daba un salto al frente, su rodilla le dio de lleno en el rostro al demonio que trastabillo un poco hacia atrás mientras que el ninja peliplateado lanzaba sus kunais al frente con gran fuerza, no lograron penetrar la armadura y rebotaron con un fuerte sonido metálico aunque no era su objetivo el herirle con ellos –Katon: gokakyu no jutsu (elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego)- la esfera de flamas de considerable tamaño casi pareció rodar sobre el suelo mientras avanzaba a todo poder contra el demonio tengu que lanzo sus espadas al frente en un corte en forma de "x" que destruyo la bola de fuego al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el ninja de cabellos plateados que solo atino a saltar, las espadas se clavaron con fuerza en el suelo mientras este se destrozaba por el pesado metal al tiempo que el demonio solo alzaba su rostro de enorme sonrisa mientras abría la boca –Hono (llamarada)- de su boca una lengua de fuego demoniaco salió con fuerza envolviendo al ninja copia que solo atino a sentir como las candentes flamas lo abrazaban con fuerza al tiempo que su cuerpo entero se quemaba, su ropa ardió con fuerza mientras el demonio esbozaba una sonrisa que se esfumo al ver como las flamas quemaban un cuerpo que se desvanecía en una bola de humo dejando que su fuego se extinguiera mientras que el ninja reaparecía sobre una pila de escombros mirando al demonio con seriedad – he visto como pelean y se de esas flamas aunque no se si tu sabes de esto- y el demonio se coloco en pose de batalla cuando el ninja peliplateado desenfundo un par de kunais colocándoles sobre su hombro en posición de lanzamiento al tiempo que el demonio solo reía la verdad el era tan tonto como para pensar que eso en verdad lo iba a dañar si que era un ninja ingenuo –kunai kage bunshin no jutsu- y lanzo el par de armas que volando en el aire se transformaron en mas de 100 al tiempo que el demonio solo abría sus ojos enormemente al ver la lluvia de armas cortantes que se dejaba caer sobre con gran fuerza mientras Kakashi solo le miraba con calma.

De regreso a la zona de la batalla principal Itachi estaba saltando del suelo donde la poderosa bala de agua recién había golpeado el suelo con fuerza, todo se cimbro mientras las grietas y fragmentos de roca volaban por el aire al tiempo que Kisame se lanzaba contra el pelinegro con velocidad, sus puños no lograron tocar al Uchiha que usando su sharingan eludió su arremetida no así el jutsu que ya tenia cargado –Suiton: ame no ha (elemento agua: colmillo de tiburón)- y de la boca de Kisame salió disparada una bala aplastada y triangulas de agua que asemejaba a una pieza dental de un escualo, estaba demasiado cerca y recibió el golpe directo sobre el, fue un impacto poderoso que casi siente que lo parte en dos mientras la punta de aquel diente de agua se clavaba en su pecho derramando algo de sangre al tiempo que Kisame solo esbozaba una sonrisa mientras veía como el pelinegro era arrastrado por su jutsu –jajajajaja que paso Itachi no que tus ojos pueden predecir todo- se burlaba el hombre escualo mientras que el pelinegro solo le dirigía una mirada concentrada y serena, la verdad no vio venir ese jutsu ya que el no realizo sellos cosa que le daba algo de curiosidad, al parecer si sus suposiciones eran acertadas en ese estado Kisame podía realizar algunos jutsus suiton sin la necesidad de sellos de mano cosa que de un modo u otro iba a causar ciertos problemas para el ninja de la alianza –(si no veo sus sellos no podre anticipar su ataque)- pensó con algo de apuro el ninja mientras que Kisame solo esbozaba otra enorme sonrisa mientras sus manos se rodeaban de agua a gran velocidad y si quizá Itachi no sabia que jutsu seria pero no lo necesitaba para saber que lo iba a atacar con fuerza –Suiton: mizu shotto (elemento agua: disparos de agua)- lanzo sus manos al frente mientras el agua fluía a sus palmas creando redondas bolas de agua que salian disparadas contra el, no eran en verdad grandes pero eran poderosas y volaban por el aire a todo poder mientras que el pelinegro saltaba de un lado a otro eludiéndole con cierta facilidad, si no reconoció el jutsu pero desplegándose de ese modo claro que podía anticiparle con cierta facilidad, aunque eso si sus reacciones estaban bastante lentas en una lucha bajo esas circunstancias

-si quieres disparar Kisame así se dispara…Katon: hi no ame (elemento fuego : lluvia de fuego)- escupió una llamarada al cielo mientras el ninja de Kiri veía como el fuego se expandía casi como formando una nube de flamas candentes que pronto comenzaron a dejar caer gotas de fuego que quemaban el suelo al tiempo que Kisame empezaba una danza mas que peligrosa esquivando como podía la lluvia de fuego, las gotas incandescentes le golpeaban quemándole el cuerpo con cada contacto mientras que el empezaba a molestarse con el ataque de Itachi, el pelinegro por alguna razón parecía inmune a la lluvia que se les dejaba caer seguramente porque el fue quien la evoco y eso valla que le irritaba –no sabes como detesto el katon… Suiton: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento agua: jutsu del tornado)- y el hombre tiburón comenzó a girar a toda velocidad mientras que el agua convergía a su alrededor formando un gigantesco tornado de agua, todo mundo ninjas clones y demonios detuvieron sus batallas cuando el colosal remolino de agua apareció girando con violencia mientras arrasaba todos los edificios a su paso mientras la nube de fuego se evaporaba al entrar en contacto con el violento jutsu de Kisame, el tornado giraba poderoso y agresivo al tiempo que Itachi permanecía calmado en su sitio mientras que el poderoso jutsu se dejaba ir contra el girando con violencia mientras que el solo lo miraba, Kisame no sabia el porque Itachi no se movía y la verdad poco le importaba se fue directo contra el mientras el suelo era despedazado por el caudal descontrolado de agua que despedazo todo a su paso cuando el ninja pelinegro fue golpeado y entonces Kisame mirando dentro del tornado le vio con detenimiento como su agua giraba sobre el pelinegro y de manera mas que asombrosa lo atravesaba casi como si el fuera poco menos que un fantasma, los ojos del hombre tiburón se abrieron como platos cuando dejo de girar salpicando el agua por todos lados al tiempo que caia al suelo y le dirigía una mirada mas que fija al Uchiha que se mantenía firme en su sitio mirándole con mucha serenidad  
>-¿Cómo diablos lograste eso solo Madara_sama puede hacer eso?-pregunto el molesto ninja al tiempo que Itachi solo sonreía<br>-es una habilidad difícil de aprender pero yo también puedo usarla al igual que esta y los ojos de Kisame se abrieron como platos cuando Itachi se desvaneció en el conocido sunshin dimensional

Se desvaneció en el singular remolino mientras los ojos de Kisame estaban abiertos como platos antes de sentir el fuerte golpe en su espalda, fue una patada bien propinada justo al centro de la misma, se levanto del suelo bastante irritado mientras veía como el pelinegro bajaba poco a poco su pierna al tiempo que sus ojos solo enfocaban a Kisame con su magenkyuo brillando en ellos –eres un bastardo Itachi nunca me dijiste que podías hacer eso- protesto el molesto ninja de la niebla al tiempo que Itachi solo alzaba una de sus cejas la verdad el no tenia obligación de comentarle todas sus capacidades y así se lo hizo saber, Kisame le lanzo una mirada mas que molesta al tiempo que Itachi solo lo veía fijamente, entonces una ligera sonrisa comenzó a adornar el rostro de Kisame dejando ver sus dientes afilados y amenazantes al tiempo que su cuerpo casi brillaba al dejar sentir su chakra expandiéndose con fuerza al tiempo que el Uchiha solo le miraba detenidamente algo tramaba estaba seguro de ello –bien si se trata de mostrar nuestros ases veamos que tal te parece este…Suiton: taifu satsujin no jutsu (elemento agua: jutsu del tifón asesino)- y todo el sitio se cimbro mientras las gotas de agua se alzaban rodando sobre el suelo al tiempo que Itachi de nuevo se volvía intangible antes de que detonase, todo mundo lo escucho y los mas cercanos pudieron sentirle, un enorme disco de agua semejante a un huracán apareció de pronto girando con violencia jalando hacia el a ninjas, demonios y clones por igual mientras les ahogaba bajo su presión desbordante e Itachi permanecía intangible frente al sonriente Kisame que mantenía sus brazos en alto sosteniendo el ataque que se mantenía girando a su alrededor –(quizá no puedo tocarlo pero conozco su punto débil y no lo podrá mantener mas tiempo que yo mi jutsu, solo tengo que sr paciente)- pensó el hombre de sonrisa afilada mientras que el jutsu seguía rugiendo, todo a su alrededor estaba siendo despedazado mientras que los cuerpos maltrechos y sin viuda de cuanto ninja fuera atrapado salían volando por el aire mientras que gotas de sudor aparecían en la frente de Itachi, se estaba concentrando lo mas que podía y no iba a soportar mas tiempo su jutsu se disolvió y fue arrastrado por el mortal ataque mientras la sonrisa de Kisame se ensanchaba finalmente el Uchiha estaba volando por el aire mientras la presión del agua aplastaba su pecho ahogándole poco a poco –(maldita sea tengo que salir de aquí)- pensó el Uchiha mientras sus ojos brillaban solo un segundo.

El tifón de agua estallo con fuerzaal tiempo que Kisame solo miraba como frente a el una figura espectral se alzaba con su silueta fantasmal envolviendo al mojado y jadeante Itachi que solo alzaba la vista al tiempo que el agua escurría por su cuerpo mientras que su defensa se desvanecía en el aire como una sombra etérea –que paso Itachi, tuviste que usar el Susanoo, aun te cansa mucho verdad jajajajajaja- las risas estridentes de Kisame resonaron con fuerza mientras que el Uchiha solo le miraba con ojos entrecerrados sabedor de que su enemigo tenia razón, siempre se cansaba mucho cuando usaba el susanoo y su jadeo actual era prueba de ello aunque lo que mas le molestaba era e hecho de que por un descuido casi era asesinado por el sonríete Kisame, -es tiempo de acabar con esto Kisame- hablo Itachi con cierta dureza mientras sus manos se movían en sellos a toda velocidad disparando de nuevo aquel bólido de fuego que cruzo el aire a toda velocidad mientras que Kisame con mucha facilidad lo eludía, -jajaja ya se como funciona Itachi- y le volteo a ver solo para toparse con el sitio vacio donde alguna vez estuvo el pelinegro que se materializaba a su lado con su brazo derecho en alto mientras el fuego lo rodeaba con fuerza y quemaba el aire a su alrededor mientras atacaba con gran fuerza –Katon: hinoken (elemento fuego: espada de fuego)- Kisame solo vio como el brazo de Itachi caía sobre el a toda velocidad mientras la espada de flamas candentes quemaba todo a su paso al tocarlo –AAAHHHHHHHHHHH- su grito resonó con fuerza en todos los alrededores.

De nuevo con Gai el ninja c cejudo estaba en una situación un poco apremiante, al principio todo era relativa facilidad mientras atacaba a los clones de Zetsu a toda velocidad pero de un momento a otro la situación cambio por completo cuando el par de demonios se unieron a la lucha, eran mucho mas fuertes que los clones y esas armaduras que los revestían valla que le estaban dificultando el trabajo al ninja de ropas verdes, en este momento aun agitaba una de sus manos abriéndole y cerrándole tras el golpe que conecto de lleno en el torso del demonio frente a el – eres muy fuerte ningen, pero aun asi no tienes fuerza como para romper nuestras armaduras con tus puños jajajaja- se carcajeaba el demonio al tiempo que el y su compañero se lanzaban sobre el ninja de cejas pobladas, sus armas brillaron mientras se dejaban ir sobre e cuerpo del hombre pelinegro que agachándose eludió el corte decapitador que casi le despréndela cabeza al tiempo que la segunda espada se enfilaba a sus rodillas, dio un pequeño salto y girando sobre su mismo por completo extendido y en pose horizontal eludió el ataque cayendo sobre brazos y piernas mientras veía al frente con esa enorme sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que reunía sus fuerzas –Konoha misairu (misil de la hoja)- y salió disparado al frente en un ataque directo a la cara del segundo demonio que recibió de frente el cabezazo de Gai haciéndole caer al suelo mientras que el ninja solo daba un giro elegante por la tierra aterrizando sobre sus pies mientras se alzaba de nuevo en pos de batalla mientras que el demonio en el suelo se sujetaba el rostro al tiempo que de su nariz escurría profusamente la sangre mientras que su compañero miraba a Gai desenfundando una curiosas armas salidas de quien sabe donde, eran como largos tubos metálicos que sujetaba con sus puños cerrados mientras el resto del arma se pegaba a sus brazos por la cara externa –vamos demonios déjenme mostrarles el poder de mi juventud!- grito el hombre con esa gran sonrisa en su cara mientras el destello de luz resultaba bastante brillante de esos dientes tan blancos y por alguna razón los demonios se preguntaron si no habría sido mejor quedarse en el makai que tener que lidiar con ese raro tipo.

Por su lado Kakashi estaba bastante asombrado con lo que paso, todos sus kunais dieron en el blanco dando como resultado un demonio reducido a un alfiletero pero que de manera asombrosa no solo se mantenía consiente sino que se alzo del suelo despacio y con la sangre escurriéndole por el cuerpo al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada mas que iracunda al ninja copia que por alguna razón se sentía bastante incomodo con la manera en que ese demonio le estaba mirando en ese momento –voy a destrozarte- rugió molesto mientras tensaba sus músculos y las armas eran arrojadas fuera de su cuerpo mientras las heridas se cerraban por la presión de su fuerza y se lanzaba contra Kakashi, el solo respondió escupiendo varias bolas de fuego no muy grandes que el demonio con facilidad cortaba en dos mientras blandía sus espadas de un lado a otro mientras se dejaba ir contra el ninja copia que en el ultimo segundo solo atino a dar un salto hacia atrás para escapar del ataque del tengu furioso mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, la electricidad corrió por sus manos mientras daba forma a su propia creación que chirriaba con fuerza mientras se lanzaba contra el demonio -Raikiri!- la cuchilla eléctrica golpeo las espadas con fuerza mientras la electricidad brillaba y el demonio sostenía su arma mirando de frente al ninja copia que empujaba con fuerza, estaban enfrascados en una feroz lucha de fuerza que ninguno parecía estar dispuesto a perder.

De nuevo en la zona de la batalla principal el brazo de Itachi ya no estaba rodeado de fuego pero aun se mantenía firme mirando al frente, a una distancia bastante grande el ninja de la niebla le lanzaba ojos mas que furiosos al pelinegro mientras se sujetaba con una mueca de dolor en su rostro al tiempo que la herida cauterizara se podía ver a todo lo largo de su torso, de no haberse movido en el ultimo segundo habría terminado dividido por la mitad sin ningún problema y eso era algo que francamente no le interesaba experimentar por el momento y por eso mismo lo estaba mirando de ese modo –eres muy bueno para evadirme verdad Kisame pero así no me vas a ganar- dijo el pelinegro al tiempo que el hombre de piel azulada le dirigía una sonrisa algo forzada mientras que se soltaba la herida comprobando la movilidad de su brazo mientras que sentía el escozor de la herida latiendo con fuerza pero por el momento eso no era importante al menos no tanto como encargarse del ninja frente a el –no esta mal Itachi aunque de seguro que tu mami tiene mejores marcas de todos los chupetones que le ha de dejar Naruto cuando la usa hasta el cansancio no es verdad?- de nuevo bromeo con la madre del Uchiha que cerro los ojos mientras procesaba las palabras del renegado de Kiri que sonreía aun mas al verlo tenso en su lugar –que pasa Itachi no te gusta que te digan que alguien se coje a tu madre hasta el cansancio no me extrañaría que la hiciera usar correa y la paseara por su casa como su mascota fiel y puta- si esa fue a gota que derramo el vaso Itachi se apreciaba de ser muy serio por no decir frio y en este mismo momento estaba mas que furioso y por eso mismo su mano de nuevo ardió con el fuego mientras sonreía y se lanzaba contra Kisame con calaras intenciones asesinas, el ninja de Kiri solo esbozo una sonrisa mientras trazaba un sello y pronto todo brillaba, lo siguiente que Itachi supo era que estaba rodeado de agua y que frente a el un sonriente Kisame flotaba en el agua que se podía ver desde cualquier parte de la demolida taki  
>-que te parece yo también se hacer estrategias- dijo el hombre en el agua mientras las burbujas salían de su boca antes de lanzarse como un torpedo contra el Uchiha que si estaba en un buen lio<p>

* * *

><p>Y el capitulo ha terminado y con el la semana también, espero que les gustara lo que ha pasado hoy porque como vimos tanto gai como kakashi estan luchando con fuerza no se diga itachi quien al parecer tiene en que le nombren a su madre un punto débil bastante grande que le acarrea muchos problemas quizá es poderoso pero aun necesita mas practica para saber manejar sus emociones ya que se metió en un buen lio por ellas<br>_porque lo cortaste ahí (mira al autor molesta)  
>no debiste hacer eso (el autor sonríe)<br>ahora nos tendrás en suspenso todo el fin de semana (el autor asiente)  
>tu encuentras muy divertido hacer eso (el autor asiente de nuevo )<br>_en eso ella tiene mucha razón jejeje

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar ahora con Itachi?


	248. C245: Victoria ardiente

Hola gente espero que hallan pasado un buen fin de semana porque el mío fue algo congelante con el clima que se nos dejo sentir en la ciudad pero bueno no creo que eso les interese mucho asique mejor diviértanse con el capitulo del día de hoy aunque claro primero los reviews

**alex:**si son buenas peleas y es verdad el asuasta mas que naruto en su forma demoniaca completa  
><strong>El ange de la oscuridad:<strong>es verdad la reaccion d eitachi es comprensible aunque por eso ya s emetio en lios y si gai y kakashi estan teniendo buenos combates  
><strong>NarutoKura:<strong>es verdad itachi es mas fuerte de lo que aparenta y en efecto gai es una bestia y sus alumnos ni se diga aunque eso si valla que son raros  
><strong>Loquin:<strong>que bueno que las batallas te gusten y es verdad insultar a mikoto traera consecuencias  
><strong>Alex-Flyppy:<strong>que bueno que te gustes y espero que lo que sigue te guste tambien  
><strong>xona potter namikaze:<strong>si kakashi e itachi estan en momentos duros y si gai abruma a quiens ea cone sa "juventud"

y con esto respondido pasemos al fic  
><em>que bien a leer (mirando la pantalla)<br>si ya quiero saber que pasara con la pelea (mirado el monitor)  
>solo espero que sea un gran cap (el autor sonríe)<br>ahhh ya quiero saber que pasa (el autor solo sonríe de nuevo) _  
>bueno gente si tanto lo desean a leer se ha dicho<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 245: Victoria ardiente<strong>

Gai estaba bastante emocionado con los rivales que tenia frente a el la verdad no esperaba encontrar entre los agresores enemigos a oponentes del calibre de esos dos demonios que aun se alzaban frente a el con intenciones mas que claras en ellos, sus ojos reflejaban ira y molestia sin mencionar que la manera en que le estaban pelando sus dientes grandes y afilados como colmillos de un depredador indicaban por mucho el grado de enojo que estaban sintiendo los demonios en este momento, el ninja de grandes cejas solo estaba ahí sonriéndoles en su clásica pose de batalla con las piernas algo flexionadas y abiertas mientras mantenían una de sus manos pegada a su espalda y la otra extendida al rente mientras los invitaba a atacarle todo claro esta sin dejar de sonreír ni un solo minuto al tiempo que los tengu solo le miraban con rencor, nunca esperaron que ese sujeto sin armas mayores que esos tubos extraños fuera a darles guerra pero al parecer se habían equivocado y de que forma, cada embate suyo era bloqueado por esas armas que el ninja pelinegro usaba para bloquear sus espadas mientras daba giros veloces para atacarles a la contra usando sus piernas fuertes y veloces, gracias a eso los tengu habían visitado el suelo en mas de una ocasión y no tenían deseos de volver a visitarle al menos no hasta que lograsen asesinar al ninja.  
>-que les ocurre demonios acaso su poder maligno no es suficiente para enfrentar a mis candentes llamas de juventud!- dijo el ninja de espesas cejas al tiempo que con esa eterna sonrisa brillante atacaba directo y de frente<p>

Sus puños se movieron a toda velocidad mientras atacaba con fuerza a los demonios frente a el, su brazo derecho desplego el arma al frente y usándole como un martillo dejo caer el golpe sobre el primer demonio, su espada gruesa y pesada se alzo en su defensa mientras el metal golpeaba con fuerza, las chispas volaron por el aire al tiempo que el metal resonaba y todo crujía bajo el fuerte impacto de ambas armas que se estrellaban con fuerza una contra la otra, Gai de inmediato noto como el segundo demonio se posicionaba a su izquierda lanzando un corte a su cintura con claros deseos de partirle en dos, pero el con su velocidad alcanzo a bajas su otro brazo que cuadrando en una ángulo de 90 grados bloqueo el golpe del demonio mientras que ambos tengu presionaban contra el, maldito ningen muérete de una vez!- grito uno de aquellos seres salidos del makai al tiempo que presionaba su arma y el chirrear del metal resonaba con mas fuerza al tiempo que el ninja emprendía su maniobra, con una flexión de sus piernas dio un formidable salto hacia arriba saliendo del alcance de ambos tengus que solo vieron como el ninja saltaba al aire mientras daba un veloz giro en el aire casi como un trompo flotando entre ellos al tiempo que descendía poco a poco en medio de ambos demonios y con un movimiento fuerte y violento extendía sus piernas abriéndolas por completo en un ángulo de 180 grados, fueron patadas directas al rostro de ambos tengu que fueron lanzados al suelo por los fuertes golpes del ninja de spandex verde que aterrizaba en el suelo sonriéndoles mientras hacia girar sus armas en el aire antes de dar un pequeño salto alejándose de ellos y cuadrándose de nuevo en pose de batalla mientras sonreía con gran seguridad en sus capacidades, si era un hecho que las arduras de los demonios eran muy fuertes y que por lo mismo su fuerza física era bastante asombrosa mucho mayor a la de un ser humano promedio pero también era un hecho que esa misma fuerza y armaduras defensivas tan formidables los volvían lentos y contra alguien que puede moverse como el ninja cejudo esa era una enorme desventaja  
>-vamos demonios levántense que aun tengo que castigarlos con mis llamas de la juventud- canto de nuevo al tiempo que ambos seres malignos se alzaban del suelo mirándole con malos ojos<br>-este ningen es muy buen combatiente, pero su maldita actitud ya me harto- dijo el furioso demonio al tiempo que se reincorporaba junto a su hermano de raza maligna  
>-<span> lo se es desesperante, mejor matémoslo de una buena vez-<span> le respondió su compañero mientras le dirigía una mirada y una gran sonrisa perversa que el segundo tengu no tardo en comprender.

Gai no comprendía el porque de esas sonrisas hasta que los vio en acción, de pronto sus armas estaban calvadas en el suelo mientras una perversa aura demoniaca comenzaba a rodearles mientras sus cuerpos parecían transmutar frente a sus ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer lo que estaba mirando y como lo haría si nunca había visto algo así, de un momento a otro los demonios frente a el se volvieron ciertamente mas grandes y fuertes al tiempo que sus hombreras gruesas y pesadas salían volando mientras que sus ojos malignos se enfocaban en el ninja de ropas verdes que solo estaba ahí mirándoles en total shock, frente a sus ojos los tengu se volvieron enormes y sus auras malignas se rehusaban a desparecer al tiempo que le miraban como si fuese su presa a despedazar, de un solo movimiento veloz y mortal los ojos de Gai se giraron a su derecha donde el poderoso demonio reapareció tras el rápido movimiento que le coloco a su lado con una velocidad mortal, estaba ahí y el no alcanzo a reaccionar hasta que ya era tarde –porque la cara ningen, viste algo moverse muy aprisa- dijo el demonio con burla mientras alzaba su poderoso brazo y soltaba el fuerte golpe con el dorso de s mano a la cara de Gai, la sangre voló de su labio roto al tiempo que volaba al aire presa de la gran fuerza del demonio solo para caer frente al otro que ya le sonreía mientras daba un ligero salto al aire con su pierna extendida, clavo la poderosa patada en el estomago del ninja pelinegro que solo dejo salir saliva y sangre de su boca mientras volaba por el aire hasta estrellarse contra el duro suelo de roca del que reboto tras el golpe inicial quedando en el mismo al tiempo que recuperaba el aire perdido por el golpe mientras que los demonios resplandecientes comenzaban a aproximarse a el a paso lento, siempre estuvo confiado en su victoria dada su velocidad superior pero ahora mismo tenia serias dudas en cuanto a eso.

Entre los escombros de Taki los sobrevivientes al tifón de agua miraban ahora mismo con total admiración lo que había sido de la batalla que destrozo todo el centro de la aldea y donde ahora mismo se alzaba una enorme burbuja de agua en la que parecía haber dos personas dentro de la misma flotando libremente al tiempo que el agua de alguna manera demasiado extraña se mantenía reunida y perfectamente esférica sobre el suelo de la aldea a medio demoler, flotando dentro de la esfera de agua un ninja pelinegro miraba frente a el al sonriente ninja cruza de humano y tiburón que flotaba con calma en el agua mientras que le sonreía mas que peligrosamente al tiempo que Itachi reconsideraba su situación actual, estaba por completo atrapado dentro del ataque de Kisame y no tenia demasiado tiempo de oxigeno dentro de sus pulmones y ahora mismo para empeorarlo todo tendría que luchar sin su katon, era un hecho que si podría llegar a generar algo de fuego este se extinguiría dentro del agua y solo gastaría inútilmente su oxigeno, por otro lado el susanoo estaba por completo fuera de la lista, debajo del agua el mencionado ser espectral nunca podría materializarse como era debido y sin duda eso a la larga iba a terminar mas que mal si intentaba usarlo, si estaba atrapado y eso era un hecho irrefutable  
>-que pasa Itachi no puedes moverte bien, déjame darte una mano- y kisame se lanzo al frente contra el nadando a toda velocidad.<p>

Se movió como si de un torpedo se tratara y embistió al ninja de la hoja con gran fuerza, fue un golpe frontal y demoledor el que le dio de lleno en el estomago mientras las burbujas de aire escapaban de la boca del pelinegro al tiempo que el veloz tiburón nadaba lejos de el antes de dar vuelta a toda velocidad enfilándose contra el con todo su poder, de nuevo venia a toda velocidad mientras que el pelinegro le miraba con cierto desconcierto al no saber como saldría de aquella situación tan apremiante al tiempo que veía como Kisame de nuevo se le dejaba ir a todo poder, fue de nuevo un golpe frontal el que recibió del ninja con injerto de pez que desencadenó los tintes rojos en el agua de aquella burbuja, todo fue calma mientras que se sujetaba el corte en el brazo y miraba mas que irritado a su enemigo –(maldito Itachi que diablos hizo)- se preguntaba Kisame mientras se sujetaba el corte recién formado en el, y entonces lo vio en las manos del ninja pelinegro que flotaba en el agua un kunai parecía brillar revestido de chakra al tiempo que le miraba con cierta calma al tiempo que mostraba las dos armas afiladas en sus manos mientras que los ojos de Kisame se entrecerraban al verle bien y con calma mientras la sonrisa de su boca se ensanchaba al tiempo que miraba con detenimiento al ninja pelinegro y negaba ante su estrategia, el agua a su alrededor burbujeo mientras su chakra se mezclaba con ella y empezaba a girar con cierta fuerza generando una corriente interna que empezaba a jalar a Itachi hacia ella mientras el nadaba para alejarse del ataque, los ojos del Uchiha se abrieron enormes cuando vio como del remolino frente a el emergían 2 enormes tiburones de agua revuelta lanzándose contra el por ambos flancos mientras abrían sus fauces enormes repletas de dientes y si Kisame atacaba por el frente en un ataque que el no iba a lograr eludir, se aproximaron a toda velocidad mientras que Itachi solo les miraba a los costados, sus ojos rojos con el sharingan activo podrían predecir a la perfección el sitio donde golpearían pero el estar inmerso en agua tan densa resultaba mas que imposible el eludir los mortales golpes que se dejaban caer sobre el en ese momento y estaba seguro de que el golpe le iba a doler y mucho, se aproximaron a toda velocidad mientras se le dejaban caer con una fuerza y poder mas que asesinos al tiempo que alzaba sus kunais a los lados sosteniéndoles con fuerza mientras las quijadas de los tiburones de agua se cerraban en torno a sus brazos y el reprimía la exclamación de dolor al tiempo que el poderoso golpe de Kisame llegaba de frente impactándole en el vientre mientras la sangre de nuevo teñía de rojo el agua de la burbuja antes de que la onda de choque se dejase ver rebotando dentro del agua mientras las figuras desaparecían dentro dela gua revuelta que burbujeaba con fuerza al tiempo que Kisame salía volando de la zona del impacto herido y con ojos de muy pocos amigos en su rostro, de alguna extraña manera Itachi no solo repelió su ataque sino que además logro contraatacar con una fuerza por demás devastadora, frente a el la figura del ninja pelinegro se desvaneció de un segundo a otro siendo reemplazado por una explosión contenida por el agua pero aun así a esa distancia valla que le dolió el estallido, en el agua aun flotando en la misma podía ver algunos escombros que fueron atrapados y una de las rocas pareció volverse borrosa un segundo antes de tomar la forma de Itachi quien miraba a Kisame con esa seriedad tan tradicional en el mientras que el hombre con injerto de tiburón solo pensaba en lo sucedido hacia tan solo unos instantes atrás –( de nuevo esos malditos clones explosivos, aunque no tengo idea de cuando lo hizo o se reemplazo con el, no importa cuando se quede sin aire entonces será presa fácil)- la sonrisa del akatsuki estaba mas que en lo cierto el pelinegro comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire y la mueca de algo de estrés en su cara lo denotaba el oxigeno empezaba a agotársele.

En otro lado de la destrozada aldea de Taki la electricidad resplandecía con fuerza mientras que el ninja copia era repelido con fuerza, su siempre penetrante e indetenible raikiri había sufrido una inesperada derrota a manos o mas bien a espada del tengu que se alzaba frente a el con una enorme sonrisa mientras que su espada destilaba chispas estáticas al tiempo que el ninja de cabellos plateados le miraba con seriedad –que paso ningen no pensaste que esa cosa partiría mi espada verdad?- pregunto el demonio con cinismo al tiempo que Kakashi solo desenfundaba un kunai y miraba como el tengu se le dejaba venir de nueva cuenta, su espada dejo en el suelo un pequeño surco mientras el demonio le arrastraba por el suelo y la alzaba con fuerza, lanzo el formidable golpe contra Kakashi con toda su fuerza mientras este repelía la espada con su kinai que sin creerlo empezaba a agrietarse mientras el era empujado sobre el suelo por la gran fuerza de su oponente, se distancio del tengu lo mas que pudo para estar a salvo de sus ataques mientras inspeccionaba su arma, su ojo sharingan vio el kunai solo un segundo y aprecio las grietas que ya calaban en el metal mientras que el solo miraba al demonio sonriente frente a su persona – no te distraigas ningen…hono(llamarada)- y la boca del tengu se abrió para dejar salir una candente llamarada de fuego demoniaco, a toda velocidad kakashi salto a un lado eludiéndola con cierta premura pero solo lo hizo para ver la enorme espada caer sobre su rostro, de nuevo su shharingan le permitió leer el golpe del enemigo e interpuso su kunai en el golpe, fue una sacudida enorme que hizo chirrear el metal al tiempo que el arma de Kakashi no soportaba el peso de la espada, se destrozo en cientos de fragmentos quebrados de metal mientras que el ninja copia daba un salto alejándose del ataque del demonio, sobre su pecho un corte no muy grande dejaba salir algo de sangre, solo fue la punta pero eso basto para que la espada lograra herirle y atravesar su carne, los ojos de Kakashi se posaron en el tengu sonriente que colocaba su espada sobre su hombro al tiempo que el ninja copia solo miraba al demonio tengu con cierto enojo, no estaba acostumbrado a enfrentar oponentes tan malignos y perversos ni se diga de su fuerza superior eso sin duda era mucho como para darle mas tiempo al demonio de luchar, no necesitaba ser un genio como para saber que el ser frente a el no estaba usando todo su poder después de todo a la distancia vio solo un segundo la lucha de Gai y pudo ver a los dos demonios rodeados de esas auras poderosas que aumentaron sus capacidades y ahora mismo lo estaban haciendo sufrir mucho –(no importa lo que pase no puedo permitir que el use esa misma aura tengo que acabarlo antes de eso)- pensaba el nija copia mientras de nuevo el tengu se lanzaba contra el.

Del otro lado a una distancia no muy grande Gai estaba sumido en sus propios líos en este momento, a duras penas lograba igualar la nueva velocidad de sus oponentes que no dejaban de lanzar sus fuertes golpes contra el haciendo resonar el metal de sus armas mientras que el ninja de cejas espesas era empujado de un lado a otro, uno de los tengu dio un salto al aire y conecto una poderosa patada al rostro del ninja que retrocedió con sangre saliendo de su boca al tiempo que el segundo demonio avanzaba a toda velocidad, Gai abrió sus ojos a tiempo solo para ver como el mango de la espada era empujado contra su estomago con toda la fuerza del tengu mientras que sentía como el aire salía de su estomago antes de ver como el codo del demonio se iba directo a su rostro, fue un golpe directo al mismo que le hizo retroceder mientras la sangre salía de su nariz herida antes de que alzara sus armas al frente, el metal sonó con fuerza mientras detenía la espada con ambos brazos en escuadra al frente soportando el embate enemigo que le empujaba con fuerza mientras el solo retrocedía aun mas bajo la fuerza del tengu, a su derecha el otro demonio apareció lanzando una estocada contra el directo a su cabeza con la clara intención de atravesarlo de lado a lado, se movió lo mas rápido que pudo eludiendo el ataque enemigo mientras se inclinaba hacia atrás y la espada del primer tengu lo obligaba a caer al suelo mientras que el demonio casi le arrancaba la cabeza y si el estaba en un buen lio, rodo por el piso eludiendo los golpes de ambos demonios que despedazaban las rocas del suelo mientras trataban de rebanarlo en muchos pedazos, pero la velocidad de Gai rodante le permitió alejarse lo suficiente como para poder posarse sobre sus manos mientras giraba con sus piernas extendidas en el aire y rechazaba a los demonios que de nuevo se alejaban del ninja al tiempo que completaba su giro y caía sobre sus piernas con sangre cayendo de su nariz y boca al tiempo que les miraba con concentración – que pasa ningen no puede alcanzarnos jajajajaja- se reía escandalosamente uno de aquellos demonios al tiempo que el ninja de ropas verdes solo le miraba fijamente al tiempo que suspiraba mientras se colocaba firme frente a los tengu que le miraban con extrema curiosidad –les mostrare el poder de la juventud!- grito a los cuatro vientos mientras su rostro mostraba una gran mueca de esfuerzo y el chakra estallaba con fuerza rodeando a Gai de un aura roja poderosa y brillante mas que bien conocida por el ninja copia que solo vio de reojo como el ninja se inundaba de poder y el solo sonrió bajo su mascara –al fin Gai usara las puertas, bueno creo que es tiempo de pasar al ataque con todo lo que tengo- se dijo a si mismo Kakashi mientras se concentraba y de nuevo el demonio tengu frente a el lanzaba una poderosa llamarada asesina mientras que el ninja copia abría grande sus ojos y su sharingan evolucionaba, el no era un Uchiha y de alguna manera desconocida ahora mismo su ojo poseía el magenkyuo Sharingan.

Kisame flotaba cómodamente en el agua de la inmensa burbuja mientras veía como el ninja pelinegro se encontraba ahí frente a el flotando con el rostro ligeramente de otro color mientras que el solo podía sonreír al verlo en ese apuro tan obvio –que ocurre Itachi, no puedes respirar- hablo con su voz distorsionada por el agua mientras que el ninja de cabellos negros solo le miraba con detenimiento al tiempo que el empezaba a nadar con calma a su alrededor mientras que el claro estaba en problemas, no solo tenia problemas para nadar en esa agua enriquecida con chakra son que para empeorar las cosas no le quedaba mucho aire a lo sumo deberían de quedarle unos 3 minutos y todo gracias a su entrenamiento ninja que le dotaba de un gran control corporal para no gastar su preciado oxigeno en funciones corporales inútiles en ese momento –ya me aburrí de seguro no tienes mucha fuerza asique ahí voy- hablo de nuevo con esa voz extraña en el agua mientras el tiburón de akatsuki comenzaba a nadar a toda velocidad haciendo círculos alrededor del pelinegro que solo se giraba, el agua se revolvía mientras la vellosidad de Kisame permanecía constante y solo se movía alrededor de Itachi en un mortal circulo de la muerte que solo se cerraba despacio entorno al ninja pelinegro, con cada veloz giro Kisame comenzaba a apretarle sigilosamente como tratando de asfixiarle cosa que ya estaba sucediendo y era mas que obvio mientras se podía apreciar el rostro de sufrimiento de Itachi quien sin duda parecía estarse ahogando a cada segundo un poco mas mientras que el enemigo le continuaba atacando con fuerza mientras el pelinegro sufría mas y mas por la falta de aire, Kisame se separo de el a toda velocidad mientras que el ninja de la hoja solo le miraba al tiempo que el hombre de piel azulada trazaba sellos, sus ojos los reconocieron de inmediato era un jutsu muy conocido por el y estaba mas que claro que el hombre de piel azulada estaba mas que listo para aplastarle con el poderoso ataque para finalizar la lucha, el agua se movió a toda velocidad mientras reasumía una forma nueva y enorme que el pelinegro vio con cierto terror, frente a el, el liquido espeso y enriquecido de chakra tomaba la forma de un dragón de agua colosal y poderoso que se lanzaba contra el a toda velocidad, el agua a su alrededor se movió con fuerza lanzándose directo contra el mientras que el pelinegro solo veía las grandes fauces del reptil de agua abriéndose con fuerza mientras se cernían sobre el, se aplastaron con fuerza comprimiendo todo a su alrededor mientras que el pelinegro desaparecían medio del agua mientras que Kisame solo sonreía al verlo perderse bajo las quijadas de su jutsu.

De regreso con el dueto de demonios tengu estos veían con cierto asombro como el hombre de espesas cejas se rodeaba de un aura roja e intensa que dejaba ver como sus músculos e tensaban al tiempo que el poder de Gai ascendía a un nivel estratosférico y claro eso les mantenía asombrados después de todo no contaban con ese aumento de poder aunque claro ellos seguían siendo dos –bah eso no sirve de nada nosotros seguimos siendo mas que tu- y se lanzaron con fuerza sobre el poderoso ninja que vio como sus enemigos se le dejaban ir a todo poder, sus espadas envueltas en poder maligno se lanzaron contra Gai por ambos flancos cayendo sobre el con fuerza asesina, el ninja alzo los brazos bloqueando el ataque del enemigo fue un golpe poderoso que resonó con fuerza mientras el metal se oponía uno al otro, Gai sostuvo sus brazos en alto mientras los tengu presionaban con fuerza sobre el ninja de ropas verdes que con fuerza soporto el embate –YOSH AHORA SABRAN CUAN FUERTE ARDEN LAS FLAMAS DE MI JUVENTUD!- grito a los cuatro vientos con una voz poderosa mientras se lanzaba contra el dúo de demonios, el poderoso ninja cejudo se lanzo a toda velocidad contra el, sus piernas se movieron a toda velocidad mientras pateaba el mango de la espada de uno de aquellos demonios con fuerza, -aaarrrggg el tengu se quejo con dolor mientras la espada se precipitaba al firmamento y e ninja de verde daba un giro completo de 36 grados para propinar otra poderosa patada al demonio, fue un golpe directo a su estomago que lo hizo volar por el aire mientras que el ninja lanzaba sus armas al frente con fuerza en una especie de pinza contra la cabeza del demonio que fue aplastada con fuerza logrando sacar la sangre de su boca mientras que el ninja pelinegro daba un giro velos sobre si mismo para posicionarse a su espalda mientras colaba sus manos bajo los brazos del demonio, lo apretó co fuerza en un abrazo mas que digno de un oso mientras lo oprimía con fuerza, todo su chakra fue directo a sus brazos mientras aplastaba al demonio, los ojos del otro tengu se abrieron como platos cuando vio como la armadura de su compañero se doblaba al tiempo que Gai lo alzaba del suelo y con una maniobra denominada suplex clavaba la nuca del tengu contra el suelo con una fuerza atronadora que retumbo por todos lados mientras el cuello del demonio era roto en dos y el ninja cejudo daba un gran salto alejándose del enemigo que solo veía como el ninja de verde se distanciaba del cuerpo de su compañero caído.

El segundo demonio le miro furioso mientras cedía ante el arrebato de ira lanzándose contra el ninja de espesas cejas que solo alzo de nuevo sus armas a modo de defensa eludiendo la estocada del demonio mientras que gritaba con fuerza, el chakra quemaba su cuerpo mientras sus tejidos sufrían del estrés de la tensión al tiempo que eran presionados con una fuerza sobrehumana mientras daba un gran salto para eludir la barrida de aquella espada que casi le amputaba las piernas –maldito ningen deja de huir!- grito el furico demonio mientras se rodeaba de aun mas poder al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el ninja de ropas ajustadas, que de nuevo emita un fuerte grito destilando su poderoso chakra mientras que el hombre de cabellos negros solo daba un gran salto eludiendo de nuevo su espada mientras aterrizaba sobre sus piernas y daba un giro veloz, como pudo eludió el ataque del enemigo mientras este se lanzaba de nuevo contra el, la espada del tengu iba y venia de un lado a otro golpeándole con fuerza al tiempo que el bloqueaba los golpes con sus armas resonando el metal con fuerza mientras el ninja pelinegro solo bramaba su poder, con fuerza empujo al tengu mientras saltaba al aire y dando un elegante giro en el aire lanzaba sus armas contra el demonio furioso que les rechazo con su espada, dos fuertes golpes fue todo lo que se escucho cuando de nuevo Gai estaba frente al demonio, propino una poderosa patada a su mentón lanzándolo al aire mientras que el ninja daba un salto, sus manos se cerraron como pinzas sobre el tengu al tiempo que empezaba a girar con fuerza y ascendían al cielo, los pocos testigos que podían ver todo apreciaron como el ninja se transformo en un remolino gigantesco y salvaje que ascendió al cielo antes de caer con fuerza al suelo mientras que el ninja de cabellos negros giraba sujetándole, fue como el golpe de un meteoro contra el piso que cimbro todo mientras el suelo se resquebrajaba y el pelinegro salía volando del tornado al tiempo que el cuerpo malherido del tengu quedaba inconsciente y agonizante en la zona del impacto  
>-SE LOS DIJE MI LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD FUE DEMASIADA PARA USTEDES JAJAJAJAJA- las carcajadas de Gai resonaron en todo el sitio mientras que su poderoso chakra se disipaba lentamente y el ninja pelinegro caía al suelo inconsciente y adolorido de todo el cuerpo.<p>

Kakashi no estaba precisamente en un lecho de rosas en ese momento, estaba saltando de un lado a otro eludiendo las poderosas llamaradas de su oponente al tiempo que el tengu atacaba con ferocidad lanzándose contra el a todo poder, su espada parecía estar al borde de destrozar todo mientras baldía el arma en fuertes ataques de un lado a otro, el suelo se destrozaba y el ninja copia solo podía ver la ofensiva de su enemigo, si bien su ojo evoluciono a su siguiente etapa a diferencia de los demás Uchihas el no poseía acceso a alguna de las tres mencionadas técnicas especiales mas que nada esta forma le proveía de una gran velocidad y una capacidad de anticipación mucho mayor a la anterior solo por eso era que seguía con vida saltando de un lado a otro mientras evitaba las llamaradas y la pesada espada del demonio, -ya me hartaste ningen- y el tengu lanzo su espada, esta giro por el aire como un sierra mientras que Kakashi se agachaba para eludir el mortal corte de la espada enemiga salvándose por muy poco de ser partido en dos aunque eso si no se salvo de lo que le siguió, el tengu apareció ante el con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro mientras lo pateaba con fuerza al tiempo que el demonio solo sentía como el ninja escupía sangre sobre su pie, sin duda alguna de sus costillas se había fracturado con esa patada, y ahora mismo el peligris estaba en líos, el tengu lo alzo con rudeza mientras lo sujetaba del cuello con su garra diabólica al tiempo que apretaba su mano y el ninja copia solo resentía la presión del demonio sobre su cuello, -hora de morir ningen- susurro el tengu mientras apretaba aun mas su mano sobre el cuello de Kakashi y la sangre comenzaba a caer de sus heridas en el mismo, el ninja copia dejo de moverse y entonces brillo con fuerza antes de explotar, fue una detonación enorme y masiva que despedazo el suelo mientras arrojaba al tengu al aire y este se desplomaba sobre su espalda azotando con fuerza contra el suelo al tiempo que el peliplateado aparecía a un lado de el –se por experiencia personal que sentirte tan superior te vuelve descuidado- susurro el ninja de cabellosplateados a demoño que furioso se alzaba del suelo mientras se lanzaba contra el en un arranque de furia asombrosa, sus manos como garras trataba de destrozar a kakashi quien con agilidad se agachaba al tiempo que el tengu solo bufaba molesto mas a cada segundo – aaaahh maldito ningen…Hono(llamarada9- y escupió el fuego a una distancia demasiado corta de Kakashi quien no puedo eludir el ataque que le dio de lleno.

Las flamas le golpearon en el rostro mientras por alguna razón incomprensible comenzaban a girar en una espiral bastante extraña al tiempo que se desvanecían poco a poco en una especie de remolino negro interdimencional salido de la nada que devoraba sus flamas hasta que se desvaneció junto con ellas –sabes y puse la misma cara cuando use el Kamui por primera vez considerando que a un Uchiha pura sangre casi nunca logra usarle aunque no parece aplicarse a mi- y el ninja esbozo una sonrisa amigable al tiempo que el demonio de nuevo se lanzaba contra el y Kakashi solo negaba, desde hacia un momento se había percatado de su enojo le cegaba y le estaba guiando con el y claro el furioso demonio se le dejaba ir con todo mientras que el ninja copia solo se dejaba sujetar de nuevo – eres un maldito bastardeo ningen- dijo el furioso ser del makai al tiempo que kakashi solo negaba a sus acciones, no era precisamente su mejor afinidad pero era quizá el uno de pos pocos jutsus del elemento que manejaba adecuadamente, el clon se desvaneció en el aire mientras el tengu rugía furioso solo para sentir como el suelo se agrietaba bajo sus pies al tiempo que los eslabones de roca ascendían del mismo sujetándole con fuerza mientras jalaba sus brazos y piernas hacia el suelo mientras que la roca se abría dejando salir a un ninja cubierto de tierra que portaba un brillante jutsu en sus manos al tiempo que el tengu forcejeaba pero fue inútil, el raikiri se hundió en su pecho brillando y chirreando mientras despedazaba su poderosa armadura y se colaba dentro de su pecho al tiempo que los ojos del demonio se abrían como platos al tiempo que sentía como el dolor se dejaba sentir en su cuerpo al tiempo que el peliplateado hundía su jutsu, al final el ego y soberbia de aquel tengu fueron su perdición

De regreso a la enorme burbuja de agua Kisame veía con cierta curiosidad como su dragón submarino se disipaba dentro del agua no dejando rastro alguno de Itachi, cosa mas que rara, aunque lo hubiese despedazado por completo habría restos de tela o sangre en el agua y no había ni rastros de eso, es mas por ningún lado de su burbuja podría ver al ninja de cabellos negros y la verdad era mas que sospechoso, ajeno a el sobre la mencionada burbuja en la parte mas alta de la misma un remolino negro comenzaba a disiparse mientras un ninja pelinegro por completo mojado aparecía con sus pies inundados de chakra que lo mantenían de pie sobre el agua del hombre tiburón –casi me ahogo… será mejor acabar con esto de una vez- se dijo a si mismo Itachi mientras el agua escurría de su cabello sobre su rostro y concentraba su chakra, sus ojos de nuevo retomaron la forma del magenkyou sharingan al tiempo que el ninja pelinegro reunía su chakra y Kisame lo notaba, no tenia idea de como fue que escapo de su jutsu pero el lo jalaría de nuevo dentro de el, -quizá es agua pero esto lo quema todo…AMATERATSU!- y del ojo de Itachi volaron las flamas negras al tiempo que el saltaba, Kisame vio horrorizado como el Uchiha caía a la distancia afuera de su burbuja que poco a poco se rodeaba de fuego negro, el ojo de Itachi estaba abierto con fuerza mientras el fuego salía con fuerza rugiendo casi como una bestia furiosa mientras rodeaba por completo la bola de agua que comenzaba a hervir al tiempo que el fuego de manera milagrosa consumía el liquido al tiempo que el tiburón humano solo lo veía con terror, los ninjas se detuvieron por todos lados cuando vieron la enorme bola de fuego negro que antes fue una burbuja de agua, se inflo con fuerza antes de estallar con poder dejando caer una lluvia de gotas de agua impregnadas de fuego negro que caían sobre la aldea de Takique veía al fin la caída del ninja de kiri.

* * *

><p>Y el capitulo acabo, espero que les gustara este 3 capitulo de la aldea de taki donde de nuevo Naruto no salió ya que nos centramos en itachi y compañía, como vimos gai supo ganar con su "juventud" kakashi uso el cerebro e Itachi nos mostro porque siempre fue considerado un genio en su clan que sin duda nos deja ver el porque es y fue siempretan temido entre los akatsuki<br>_buen final (el autor sonríe)  
>de verdad Kisame se murió (mirando al autor con duda)<br>con eso de que se escapa a cada rato (el autor asiente a eso)  
>y las batallas de kakashi y gai fueron buenas (el autor sonríe) <em>  
>bueno espero que el cap les gustara<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>Pd: quiero mencionarles esto, por causas de fuerza mayor me he de retirar de mis actualizaciones diarias no y repito NO estoy abandonando mis fics solo que me tomara algo mas de tiempo colocar actualización pero aun asi andaré por aquí cada que pueda para dar señales de vida eso se los prometo


	249. C246: A la luz de la luna

Hola a todo mundo! Si soy yo no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir estos días por asuntos que ya mencione en mi entrega pasada pero aun así me di mi escapadita para traerles el nuevo y flamante capitulo de este fic que espero les guste ya que trae algo de material extra es decir son mas de 5000 palabras

**LeNashSkoll**: no te apures Kisame no entra en planes futuros dudo que sobreviviera a la batalla  
><strong>alex<strong>:que bueno que te gustaron las batallas y no te apures quiza demore pero mis fics seguiran eso si y lo de gai es cierto a ese paso morira virgen  
><strong>Loquin<strong>:si kakashi supo usar el cerebro itachi es mas que capaz y gai...bueno su juventud gano la batalla por decirlo de un modo  
><strong>Nakamura Shizuka<strong>: que bueno que te gustase  
><strong>Alex-Flyppy<strong>:si fueron interesantes aqui esta el nuevo cap  
><strong>NarutoKurai<strong>:gracias por el apoyo y si pase mucho tiempo sin naruto pero no puede el ser solo quien protagonize las luchas eso seria el colmo de la monotonia  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>:espero poder tener un cap cada dos o tres dias al menos para mantener un cierto ritmo eso si no garantizo que todos sean de este fic digo los secundarios tambien merecen su espacio no?

listos los reviews pasemos al "breve" capitulo  
><em>compensas con eso no? (el autor asiente)<br>bueno al menos es un capitulo Nuevo (el autor asiente a esoi)  
>ya quiero leerlo (mira la pantalla)<br>es verdad pasar tanto tiempo sin leer el fic es raro(mira al autor con una sonrisa) _  
>pues en eso ella tiene razón no creen, bueno que lo disfruten<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí les va un lemon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 246: A la luz de la luna<strong>

La lluvia negra continuaba cayendo sobre la aldea de Taki o bueno sobre lo que quedaba de la mencionada aldea que ahora mismo estaba por completo reducida a menos que escombros, la inclemente luchas estaba llegando a su fin cuando los clones y demás enemigos uno a uno comenzaban a retirarse de la zona de la batalla para dar paso a la calma que era solo rota por los gritos y quejidos de los heridos que ahora mismo estaban empezando a ser rescatados por los pocos ninjas médicos que aun permanecían de pie, uno a uno eran sacados de entre los escombros mientras que los ninjas que habían llegado a realizar su misión se ayudaban entre ellos, ni aun después de haberles salvado el pellejo los habitantes de taki estaban conformes con su participación, es mas muchos de los presentes pensaban en que de hecho fue su culpa que todo terminase como había resultado, en un total baño de sangre para la mencionada aldea, sin duda fue demasiado caos el que se sintió en la aldea de la cascada, y ahora mismo Kakashi quien caminaba ayudando al herido Gai se preguntaba si en algún momento los aldeanos de dicho sitio empezarían a verles diferente o si acaso era que el verlos como potenciales enemigos era algo que se les inculcaba, en realidad no tenia idea sobre eso pero de algo estaba mas que seguro siempre iban a terminar ayudando a los débiles era la naturaleza del ninja de Konoha por mas que el mencionado al que ayudas sea un mal agradecido que prefiere culparte que asumir sus responsabilidades sobre los asuntos que le pasan por sus propios errores, el ninja copia acarreaba a su herido amigo a paso lento mientras se enfilaban a los médicos que acudieron con ellos y a la distancia un ninja pelinegro se aproximaba a su enemigo.

Kisame no estaba para nada bien, la mitad de su cuerpo estaba quemada bajo las candentes flamas del amateratsu de Itachi que consumió todo inclusive el agua cosa asombrosa, el hombre de piel azulada estaba de nuevo en su apariencia normal si es que a parecer una cruza de humano y tiburón se le dice normal, estaba en el suelo sumido en su dolor y agonía cuando el ninja Uchiha se poso ante el mirándole con calma mientras que el ninja de akatsuki solo le regresaba unos ojos maliciosos y una sonrisa mas que soberbia, -nada mal Itachi, me ganaste solo por esos ojos- decía con orgullo al parecer para Kisame el perder solo por el uso de un jutsu especial y único como el fuego negro representaba un logro de alguna clase o tipo, el pelinegro no le dijo nada mas solo metió la mano en su porta kunais y saco un arma negra y afilada que blandiendo con calma alzo al aire mientras se aproximaba al ninja caído, fue un golpe certero y preciso el que derramo la sangre de Kisame por todos lados, al tiempo que el ninja renegado solo sentía como el frio metal se hundía en su garganta derramando su tibia sangre que se perdía en el suelo al tiempo que su vida al fin era cegada por un ninja de su calibre, los ojos de Kisame se cerraron poco a poco mientras la vida abandonaba su cuerpo y yacía entonces muerto y sin posibilidades de regresar en el suelo, entonces y solo entonces Itachi recordó esa tendencia de cierto sanin pálido de resucitar personas y no deseando correr riesgo alguno de nuevo evoco su sharingan superior, de sus ojos una vez mas voló el fuego negro que envolvió el cuerpo del renegado de la niebla que ardió con fuerza mientras se empezaba a consumir con cierta fuerza, finalmente de Kisame el llamado "biju sin cola" no iba a quedar nada mas que las cenizas que el viento esparciría por el mundo de eso ahora mismo ya no quedaba duda alguna, el pelinegro se giro entonces al arma de su enemigo, estaba ahí tirada y tan rara es mas por un segundo Itachi juraría que la escucho hacer un ruido casi como si estuviera con vida cosa que no tenia idea siquiera fuera posible pero lidiando con Kisame y las rarezas de akatsuki todo era posible y de eso no cavia duda alguna por un segundo se sintió tan tentado a destruir el ama con su fuego negro pero entonces decidió mejor sellarle, era un arma poderosa y una reliquia muy apreciada en kiri seguramente ellos encontrarían algo mejor que hacer con la poderosa arma y era mejor resguardarle de manos enemigas, con calma trazo un par de sellos y con un fuerte brillo la espada devoradora de chakra fue absorbida por un pergamino que el pelinegro guardo de inmediato entre sus ropas para evitar incidentes con el mismo

-espera ninja de la hoja!- y un shinobi de taki apareció en escena, estaba algo golpeado y sucia sin mencionar que tenia restos de sangre entre sus ropas y a su alrededor otros 5 ninjas de la aldea de la cascada se alzaban junto a el  
>-que es lo que deseas taki-nin- hablo con esa seriedad absoluta y pasmosa el pelinegro al tiempo que el ninja de la mencionada aldea daba un paso seguro al frente y le señalaba con decisión<br>-esa espada que guardaste, es por derecho de Taki, su portador murió aquí además que nos servirá como compensación ahora que la aldea esta hecha ruinas- dijo el ninja con una voz agresiva y dominante, el pelinegro solo alzo una ceja a pesar de todo ellos aun seguían con su egoísmo sin duda no tenían remedio alguno  
>-esta espada es de kiri, y la regresare a esos ninjas si tanto la desean vengan por ella- dijo el pelinegro retándoles con la mirada al tiempo que los ninjas se quedaban quietos.<p>

Los ninjas de la cascada no se movieron ni un cm, ellos habían visto bien la batalla del pelinegro y no se necesitaba ser un genio como para saber que ellos no tendrían posibilidad alguna contra Itachi quien ahora mismo les daba la espalda y comenzaba a caminar despacio enfilándose hacia donde percibía la presencia de sus compañeros –aahh solo eres un estúpido ninja de Konoha cansado danos esa espada!- el mismo shinobi que dio inicio a todo se lanzo contra Itachi con kunai en mano, estaba seguro de que no podría oponerse mucho a el, después de todo había librado una enorme batalla y era quizá cierto que estaba algo cansado pero aun tenia suficiente poder como para lidiar con un par de ninjas engreídos que deseaban causar problemas, con gran facilidad Itachi eludió la arremetida de aquel ninja, un simple paso a un lado basto para que el ninja de la cascada se fuera directo al suelo mientras que el pelinegro solo alzaba su mano y la colocaba frente a su bosa, no quiso ser malvado u escupió una pequeña bola de fuego que le dio directo al pecho al sujeto torpe y descuidado que grito con fuerza cuando las candentes llamas le calcinaron el torso y se revolcó en el suelo presa del dolor –si desean imitarlo, adelante que aun puedo con todos- si Itachi hablo con una voz fría y tajante que de inmediato disipo los deseos de los ninjas de la cascada de atacarle, no eran precisamente los ninjas mas honorables del mundo pero eso si tenían mucho sentido común y por eso mismo era que se dedicaron mejor en atender a su compañero herido que en perseguir al Uchiha que se alejaba a paso lento de ellos sin prestarles mayor atención de la que alguien presta a una mosca molesta que revolotea ligeramente sobre uno mismo, eso eran para el simples moscas que no valían ni la pena ni su tiempo solo por eso mismo decidió dejarlos atrás entre los escombros con la esperanza de que quizá los mencionados ninjas algún día dejarían atrás ese egoísmo que les caracterizaba, cosa que en verdad el peligro dudaba y mucho.

Regreso con sus compañeros de la alianza, Kakashi y gai le miraban con cierta seriedad mientras que a su alrededor la aldea destrozada yacia por todos lados al tiempo que el pelinegro solicitaba que los ninjas le tocasen, fue muy simple y sencillo se desvaneció en el acto de nuevo usando aquel jutsu espacio tiempo dejando tras de si una devastada aldea de taki de la cual solo quedaban los escombros entre los cuales un montón de ninjas habían muerto, mas de la mitad de sus fuerzas estaban ya en el otro mundo mientras que los que quedaban estaban en su mayoría heridos y alguno ya agonizantes, los civiles se habían largado al menos lo que pudieron ahora mismo seguían corriendo alejándose de la aldea de la cascada mientras que el herido y ofendido takikage miraba todo frente a el, el nunca espero una lucha de tales proporciones ni menos espero que los ninjas de la hoja fuera a causar mas destrucción que ayuda si estaba irritado por como resulto todo pero no podía hacer nada ya que lo que había pasado fue sin duda inevitable y ahora mismo estaba viendo las consecuencias de todo lo que se provoco con su inactividad y su recelo a inmiscuirse en asuntos propios de las grandes naciones ninja, sin duda había sido un error no tomar partido aunque viendo bien lo que sucedió quizá tomar partido no era la mejor opción ya que eso los volvería un blanco aunque viendo que ya no quedaba nada que destruir la respuesta era muy lógica, los restos de las fuerzas e Taki se iban a inmiscuir en la guerra y nadie podría detenerlos de hacer eso –pelear en esta guerra es algo inevitable no cree takikage_sama- dijo aquella voz a espaldas del hombre que se giro solo para ver al mencionado dueño de esa voz a su espalda viendo la devastación con cierta calma y desinterés al menos eso era lo que parecía que el sentía en ese momento.

De regreso con el resto de la alianza shinobi Madara como siempre estaba callado con su aire de autosuficiencia y serenidad tan característico que mas de una persona se preguntaba s aparte del sharingan esa actitud no se heredaba también, nadie sabia eso y preguntarle al Uchiha no era una opción muy viable que digamos, a las afueras de la base el día ya comenzaba a caer, el escuadrón que el despacho a taki ya debería de estar en la mencionada aldea realizando las estrategias de defensa cosa que esperaba funcionara ya que no le gustaba el derramamiento inútil de sangre, digo si iba a acabar todo en una carnicería mejor que fuera en una que valiera la pena como la que libraron en el país del hierro hacia semanas atrás, sus meditaciones fueron rotas cuando la vio aparecer por el pasillo no era otra mujer mas que Azula que caminaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con una apretada y corta falda que resaltaba sus largas piernas así como un entallado top que dejaba ver la redondez y firmeza de sus pechos, su cabello como siempre colgaba en su nuca en una cola de caballo que se balanceaba al viento al ritmo de sus pasos de igual modo que sus pechos no cabía duda esa mujer nunca usaba sostén o al menos eso era lo que parecía  
>-hola Madara_chan que pasa…te deslumbra mi belleza- le dijo ella con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que lanzaba esa coqueta sonrisa que siempre lanzaba al Uchiha<br>-no realmente ya te he visto con atuendos mas reveladores y nunca te funcionan que te hace pensar que ese resultara- preguntaba el poderoso shinopbi al tiempo que ella alzaba una mano negando con el índice a las palabras del pelinegro  
>-lo lamento mucho Madara_chan pero esta belleza de mujer ya se te fue de las manos ahora estoy buscando una presa rubia y menos fría jajajajaja- su risa escandalosa resonó en todo el sitio mientras se alejaba muy sonriente y el Uchiha solo la miraba con calma<br>-menos mal que ya me va a dejar e paz…aunque casi siento pena por Naruto, casi- murmuro el pelinegro para si mismo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y pasaba desapercibida para todo mundo ya que estaba solo en ese momento.

De nuevo en el reino de cierta diosa de la luna un ninja ojiazul de apellido Ishura caminaba a un lado de la deidad cuando por alguna extraña razón sintió un gran escalofrió que en verdad no tuvo idea de donde vino aunque lo mas raro era que fue un escalofrió extrañamente placentero lo dejo de lado y avanzo hasta el mencionado comedor que lo dejo por completo deslumbrado con la gran mesa repleta de comida deliciosa y suculenta, se podría decir que los mejores platillos del mundo estaban frente a el y a su lado la diosa de la luna solo sonreía –**espero que mi sazón te guste Naruto_kun-** el rubio la miro al tiempo que la deidad le guiñaba un ojo dando a entender que ella fue quien cocino todo aquello, de inmediato el rubio probo un poco de carne, simplemente deliciosa, siguió a un estofado otro suculento manjar que lo hacia mas que feliz, por su lado la diosa degustaba un poco de su propia comida centrándose únicamente en una suave y ligera sopa con algunos rollos de sushi , era una de las comidas mas suculentas que el rubio hubiese probado en su vida y por como le miraba la deidad de la luna al parecer ella disfrutaba de alimentarlo de ese modo, tras una buena y muy satisfactoria comida el rubio agradeció el alimento y estuvo dispuesto a regresar a su investigación sobre las posibilidades de saber que era el y claro quizá aprender una o os cositas mas de esa enorme biblioteca, -**dime Naruto_kun no crees que seria mejor reposar la comida, anda ven conmigo y vamos a pasear un poco que mis libros no se irán a ningún lado-** y con esa sonrisa tan dulce y encantadora el rubio simplemente no se pudo resistir, con una sonrisa acepto la oferta de la diosa y extendió su brazo para que ella le tomase del mismo, lo apretó suavemente presionando sus pechos delicadamente contra el brazo del ninja Ishura que solo atino a dejarse guiar por la bella diosa, salieron de la mencionada biblioteca y empezaron a caminar por sus bastos jardines bañados por la luz plateada de la luna llena sobre sus cabezas.

Era un sitio tan pacifico y hermoso que el rubio solo podía atribuir a una posesión de una diosa como la que ahora mismo lo guiaba por el mencionado sitio, lo llevo a sus diferentes zonas a un campo floral, un gran teatro donde ella veía algunas obras basadas en ilusiones o simplemente escuchaba algo de música, lo llevo por los caminos mostrándole todo y entre comentarios y bromas inocentes el rubio de pronto se quedo ido mientras la miraba fijamente, era sencillamente hermosa una belleza propia de algo no natural casi de la misma índole que sus amadas biju si no es que de un orden superior pero bueno eso era comprensible después de todo ella era una deidad no solo una demonio; los ojos de Naruto estaban fijos en ella y era mas que claro para Tsukuyomi que estaba logrando lo que buscaba no por nada ella era la seducción misma aunque era un hecho que no entendía del todo que el que Naruto la estuviese mirando de ese modo tan penetrante y dulce la hacia sentir algo extraña casi como si en su estomago revoloteasen cientos sino es que miles de mariposas en busca de libertad –sabes Tsukuyomi_chan… eres muy hermosa- si el rubio dijo aquel halago que solo salió de su boca casi por inercia aunque era un hecho que la diosa sabia eso estaba también claro que le gustaba oír que se lo dijeran, le regreso una mirada dulce y una sonrisa delicada que solo cautivo aun mas al rubio que inconscientemente comenzó a aproximarse a la diosa que se le acercaba igual de despacio que el, sus labios se rozaron suavemente en un beso suave y sutil que les dejaba sentir la calidez de la boca del otro, los labios de Tsukuyomi eran suaves y dulces mas que perfectos para un beso, las manos de la diosa acariciaron el torso del rubio mientras este la rodeaba por la cintura con sus brazos apretándole suavemente contra el causando que sus pechos se apretasen un poco contra el mientras el beso se profundizaba y la luna sobre ellos casi parecía estar brillando mas a cada segundo.

Los besos suaves y delicados poco a poco se volvieron un poco mas intensos mientras la lengua de la mujer sobrenatural solicitaba permiso para ingresar en la boca del mortal, fue un acto reflejo dejarla y de inmediato empezaron a rozarse uno contra la otra en un baile suave y casi sexual que se llevaba a cabo dentro de la boca del rubio quien poco a poco comenzaba a empujar su lengua dentro de la boca de la diosa que solo reprimía una sonrisa mientras sentía como su lengua regresaba a su boca solo que acompañada –(**toma el mando, y que bien besa esto podría volverse una costumbre para mi**)- pensó la hermosa mujer al tiempo que el rubio despacio la apretaba un poco mas contra el antes de subir su mano despacio por su cintura antes de soltarle y deslizarla hacia arriba rosando su suave brazo hasta que el beso se rompió y el rubio acariciaba su mejilla suave y tersa –yo no debería, eres una diosa y yo un humano- susurro el rubio estimulado, conocía bien esa sensación era la misma que le despertaban sus mujeres estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo que le empezaba a causar un aumento de calor en todo el cuerpo especialmente en cierta zona inferior de su persona –**humano o no Naruto_kun si de verdad quieres mostrarme respeto entonces…muéstrame cuanto me deseas, cuanto me quieres y déjame sentirte adorándome de la mejor forma que sabes-** le dijo la diosa con esa sonrisa tan sensual en sus labios al tiempo que la vocecita de raciocinio del rubio simplemente se callo y decidió dejar que los instintos de Naruto se hicieran cargo del asunto que ya había dado inicio, de nuevo beso a la diosa con pasión mientras esta lo abrazaba y con suavidad lo jalaba por un estrecho sendero de roca blanca y pulida, no dieron mas de 10 pasos cuando ya doblaban el muro a sus espaldas solo para que el rubio viera frente a el grandes columnas de mármol blanco labradas a mano con arcos decorados con flores talladas y al centro una gran y hermosa cama de sabanas de la mas fina seda que alguien pudiera siquiera imaginar y estaba ahí bajo la luz de la luna como un recinto a la espera de ellos, Tsukuyomi avanzo despacio balanceando sus caderas suavemente contoneando su trasero de un lado a otro hasta que estuvo a un lado de la cama y acariciaba suavemente el colchón de la misma sin dejar de mirar dulcemente al rubio  
>-<strong>esta es mi cama Naruto_kun y ha estado sola tantos años, ven y déjame sentir el calor de un hombre junto a mi<strong>- dijo invitante y sensual mientras le miraba con ojos brillantes y llenos de deseos que ya corría por sus venas fuera de control  
>-Tsukuyomi_chan yo… yo estoy casado y no debería- al parecer un poco de razón y autocontrol aparecía para fastidiar los planes de la estimulada diosa que solo negó a sus palabras<br>-**eso no importa Naruto_kun, soy una diosa no hay ni habrá nada de malo en que me muestres tus talentos después de todo mi hermana y yo somos la feminidad misma, no hay nada de malo en que tu y yo hagamos el amor, deja de pensar en eso te prometo que yo misma hablare con tus mujeres para que no enojen pero ahora se un buen mortal y adórame como solo tu sabes hacer-** y las manos de la deidad abrieron su ropa suavemente antes de dejarla caer de un solo golpe.

Todo el tiempo Tsukuyomi había estado usando un kimono muy elegante y hermoso decolores grises con estampados negros como simulando ondas nocturnas y ahora mismo estaba en el suelo y el rubio estaba mas que perplejo con lo que estaba viendo ante el; su piel blanca y suave estaba por completo revelada ante sus ojos mientras le quedaba en claro algo que siempre sospecho, ella no usaba ropa interior, en este mismo momento sus pechos redondos de una copa seguramente d o doble d se balanceaban firmes y perfectos al ritmo de su respiración mientras sus pezones rosados se veían tan suculentos, su abdomen plano y firme mas abajo un par de piernas largas y bellamente torneadas casi como esculpidas por algún artesano, de caderas redondas y anchas sin mencionar que su entrepierna estaba lisa y perfecta sin un solo rastro de vello, la diosa esbozo una sonrisa ante la mirada insistente del rubio mientras se recostaba suavemente en las sabanas de su cama y le miraba con deseo, en ese punto el cerebro de Naruto se desconecto por completo y solo sus instintos fueron los que tomaron el control de sus acciones, por pura inercia se aproximo a la diosa recostada mientras esta lo miraba con cierta dulzura, el rubio tomo asiento a su lado mientras se reclinaba suavemente sobre ella y de nuevo sus labios se encontraban en un beso profundo y apasionado, de inmediato la diosa se levanto de la cama colocándose sobre sus rodillas mientras despojaba al rubio de su camisa que termino arrumbada por el suelo en algún sitio de aquella recamara tan singular, el rubio pronto había caído a la cama tendido a todo lo largo mientras las hábiles manos de aquella poderosa mujer loe acariciaban con maestría, recorrían su torso por todos lados al tiempo que ella se reclinaba sobre el para besarle con pasión en los labios a tiempo que las manos veloces de la deidad de la luna jugaban ya con el cinturón del rubio que abrió sin problema para seguir entonces con sus pantalones que al igual que su camisa compartieron su destino acabando por ahí tiradas, justo después de ello la diosa dirigió su vista a la hombría del rubio, aun estaba debajo de su ropa interior pero a juzgar por lo que veía estaba mas que listo para seguir adelante, beso el cuello de Naruto con calma mientras bajaba despacio por su pecho hasta que pronto estaba debajo de la cama entre las piernas de Naruto mientras sujetaba de la cintura sus bóxers que jalo despacio y con calma mientras se saboreaba –(**bien veamos que tienes para mi Naruto_kun)- **y jalo por completo la ultima pieza de ropa del Ishura.

Frente a sus ojos salto el ansioso miembro del rubio erecto y pulsante mas que dispuesto a lo que seguía, ella lo miro casi hipnotizada mientras una sonrisa mas que lujuriosa adornaba su rostro al tiempo que se relamía los labios y suavemente sus dedos delgados y finos acariciaban el miembro endurecido del rubio que solo dejaba salir ligeros gemidos de gusto ante el tacto de la bella diosa –**si que eres todo un ejemplar eh Naruto_kun-** dijo ella con algo de jugueteo en su voz mientras que el Ishura solo sentía sus dedos anillándose alrededor del tronco de su miembro mientras subían y bajaban masturbándole suavemente mientras que el solo yacía tendido sobre la cama dejándose consentir por esa mujer, los labios de Tsukuyomi se abrieron despacio mientras se aproximaba despacio al rubio, se enfilo hacia abajo relamiendo suavemente sus testículos que ya se agitaban suavemente bajo los besos y caricias de la mujer de ojos plateados que empezaba a chuparles con calma mientras que Naruto no paraba de gemir ante sus caricias –aaaahhh que bien se siente aaaahhhh- fue todo lo que atino a decir cuando la diosa comenzó a subir despacio por el tronco de su miembro, su lengua mojada relamía su pene a todo lo largo al tiempo que Naruto no paraba de gemir ante sus caricias intimas y deliciosas que lo hacia casi gritar de gusto ante sus lamidas delicadas, por su parte la deidad de la luna estaba muy concentrada en sus acciones aunque notaba algo muy especial en ese momento –(** su pene es delicioso, ya veo porque tantas mujeres lo aman no solo es grande también es suculento)-** subió hasta la parte superior y abriendo sus labios trago el miembro, Naruto solo pudo lanzar un gemido ahogado mientras sentía la caliente y mojada boca de Tsukuyomi devorando su pene a ritmo lento y constante mientras sus mejillas se apretaban denotando el esfuerzo que ponía en devorar el miembro del rubio, las manos de Naruto acariciaban el suave cabello de la diosa mientras sentía como todo su miembro desaparecía dentro de la boca de Tsukuyomi quien subía y bajaba su cabeza con cierta fuerza al tiempo que el rubio solo gemía con fuerza antes de sujetarla de la nuca, los ojos de la diosa se abrieron de golpe cuando Naruto de nuevo dejo aflorar su lado mas animal, la empujo contra el con fuerza mientras empujaba su miembro dentro de la garganta de la diosa que sentía como las caderas de Naruto se lanzaban contra su rostro literalmente le estaba haciendo el amor a su boca y solo podía gemir con fuerza casi como si estuviera poseído al tiempo que su miembro se colaba profundo en la garganta de la mujer –AAAAHHHHHHHH- el rubio se arqueo gimiendo con fuerza mientras su miembro se inflamaba y estallaba con fuerza, un caudal espeso y abundante de semen inundo la boca y garganta de Tsukuyomi quien con grahn habilidad devoraba el semen espeso y caliente.

Fueron minutos intensos para el rubio en los que descargo con fuerza en la boca de la diosa que ahora mimo estaba libre de sus manos relamiendo el miembro del rubio hasta dejarle limpio y sin una sola gota de semen espeso, aun se mantenía erecto mientras ella con sus ojos cerrados relamía el miembro degustando el sabor de sus jugos –(**es tan espeso y caliente, no cabe duda que es de una gran calidad…sin mencionar que es delicioso quizá el mas delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida)-** los ojos de la diosa se abrieron cuando sintió como el miembro del rubio se retiro de ella y lo miro con algo de duda al tiempo que el la acariciaba suavemente de la mejilla al tiempo que la atraía hacia la cama –gracias por mostrarme el cielo Tsukuyomi_chan ahora déjame mostrarte como te adorare mi hermosa diosa- dijo el rubio mientras la tendía en la cama y ella solo se dejaba guiar, algo inusualmente raro en ella ya que estaba acostumbrada a ser quien mandaba al menos en la primera noche aunque algo en l rubio le incitaba a dejarse dominar por el quizá eran esos ojos azules, eso que se rozaba contra sus muslos denotando su dureza o el hecho de que en una vida pasada la mas poderosa de todas las diosas se sometió a el en mas de una forma, no tenia idea de que era pero de algo estaba muy segura no se podía resistir a eso.

Naruto beso su cuello suavemente mientras bajaba por el mismo, sus labios colaron de besos sus hombros al tiempo que descendía poco a poco hacia los pechos de la diosa, los acaricio suavemente con sus manos notando lo suaves y tersos ninguna mujer los tenia así quizá lo mas cercano eran los pechos de las bijus o de la misma Morrigan pero no se comparaban con lo que sentía ahora mismo, despacio bajo sobre ellos sin dejas de amasarles con calma mientras que la diosa solo cerraba sus ojos dejándose consentir mientras de su boca ligeros quejidos de gusto se dejaban escuchar con suavidad mientras el rubio comenzaba a lamer sus pechos, recorría a todo lo largo y ancho sus senos suaves y suculentos mientras se aproximaba despacio a los rosados y enrudecidos pezones de la diosa –**aaaahhhhh-** fue todo lo que salió de la garganta de Tsukuyomi al sentir como el rubio relamía con suavidad sus pechos mientras comenzaba a chupar el mismo con calma, sus labios succionaban despacio mientras apretaba uno de sus duros pezones entre sus labios, estaban deliciosos y ella solo podía emitir gemidos sin descanso mientras sentía como el rubio devoraba uno de sus pechos, lo soltó de improviso pero antes de que ella lograse quejarse el se apodero del otro repitiendo la mencionada caricia, sus labios chupaban con suavidad mientras que ella solo emitía suaves y sutiles gemidos indicándole que sus acciones eran bien encausadas, cuanto estuvo mamando los pechos de la diosa en realidad no estaba seguro pero pronto sus pezones estaban duros e inflamados señal de que era el momento de seguir beso su vientre plano y firme jugueteando un poco en su ombligo antes de bajar aun mas, paso de lardo la zona intima y húmeda de la deidad que despedía un dulce e invitante aroma pero en ese momento Naruto tenia otras ideas en mente.

Llego a sus piernas que beso suavemente lamiendo y mordiendo con calma y suavidad sus muslos mientras la giraba despacio sobre la cama y ella se dejaba manejar, subió por la cara posterior de sus muslos ascendiendo ahora hasta posarse frente a su redondo y firme trasero, lamio sus nalgas carnosas con habilidad arrancando suaves gemidos de la garganta de la diosa al tiempo que comenzaba a subir despacio mientras que ella no paraba de gemir, beso su espalda baja y subió aun mas mientras llegaba a su nuca que besaba con calma mientras se aproximaba a su oído que mordía con suavidad al tiempo que susurraba a su oído –yo te adoro Tsukuyomi_sama- susurro con cierta perversidad haciendo sonreír a la diosa mientras alzaba una de sus piernas en el aire y se acomodaba, los ojos de Tsukuyomi se abrieron como platos cuando lo noto el miembro del rubio no se estaba enfilando a su mojada entrepierna , no se dirigía hacia su trasero –**aaaahhh **N**aruto_kun**- gimió con fuerza cuando sintió la cabeza del miembro golpeando suavemente el orificio en medio de sus nalgas, presiono con suavidad mientras su pene se colaba despacio dentro de la diosa que no paraba de lanzar deliciosos gemidos al viento mientras el pene del rubio la presionaba insistentemente, el Ishura mantenía su pierna en el aire mientras su miembro golpeaba el trasero de la diosa que de un momento a otro no pudo oponerse mas –**AAAHHHH ENTROOOOOO ENTRASTE EN MI CULO NARUTO_KUN AAAHHHH-** grito ella con fuerza cuando sintió como la punta de su miembro se colaba dentro de ella, presiono suavemente contra la deidad mientras se hundía en ella despacio y con calma su miembro abrió el estrecho conducto con fuerza mientras la respiración de Tsukuyomi se aceleraba y el rubio se repegaba a su trasero con fuerza, las caderas del rubio estaban contra el trasero de la diosa que solo respiraba agitada cuando empezó el bombeo, salió despacio de ella mientras su trasero le apretaba ansiando mantenerlo dentro de ella, la sensación de vacio era enorme y por eso mismo emitía gemidos de descontento hasta que el rubio arremetió de un golpe –**aaaaahhhh sssiiiii-** fue todo lo que ella pudo gemir cuando el miembro de Naruto se coló dentro del trasero de Tsukuyomi, su nalgas se agitaban con cada golpe del rubio que acomodando su pierna sobre su rodilla flexionada libero su mano, su palma izquierda da estaba debajo del cuerpo de la diosa y ahora mismo estaba amasando uno de sus pechos mientras su otra mano se colaba sobre su cuerpo perfecto y acariciaba su mojada entrepierna colando dos de sus dedos en su interior con cada golpe de su miembro  
>-aaaahhh Tsukuyomi_chan que apretado tienes el culo aaahhh- gimió el rubio a su ido mientras la diosa solo gemía con fuerza con sus mejillas rojas y ojos cerrados<br>-**no es apretado aaahhh, tu eres demasiado grande aaaahhh siii justo ahí aaaahhh Naruto_kun mas**- suplico la deidad mientras el rubio giraba con ella sobre la cama

La coloco en cuatro y con fuerza la sujeto de las caderas mientras comenzaba a empujar en ella, su trasero estaba por completo abierto mientras su miembro se hundía dentro de ella con fuerza en golpes animales y agresivos que le arrancaban fuertes gemidos a la diosa de la luna que en ese momento solo podía ver hacia el frente mientras su cuerpo entero se sacudía cubierto de sudor al sentir como el rubio la poseía –**aaahhh siii mas cojeme mas hazme tu hembra mi macho mortal aaahhh ssiiiii**- fue una interesante elección de palabras que al rubio por un segundo le recordó a las Inuzuka, y viéndolo bien y guardando proporciones Tsume y ella se parecían un poco, no físicamente pero si en algunas cosas, ambas eran hermosas sensuales y dominantes por no decir seductoras, y al parecer ambas disfrutaban de sentirse sometidas ante el rubio quien en ese momento tenia una duda que necesitaba despejar –eres solo mía verdad Tsukuyomi_chan eres mi hermosa diosa mi perra celestial- susurro a sus oídos mientras que empujaba en ella con fuerza y Tsukuyomi solo gemía con fuerza cas como si gruñese como la misma Tsume y obtuvo la respuesta que de hecho esperaba –**aaahh siii Naruto_kun soy tuya y solo tuya mi macho aaahhh soy tu perra, tu puta, tu hembra soy tuya y solo tu aaaahhhh-** la diosa estaba acostumbrada a decir cosas por el estilo para hacer a sus amantes disfrutar mas en realidad nunca había considerado en realidad ser lo que decía pero en ese momento de verdad se sentía solo del rubio que empezaba a embestirla con mucha mas fuerza mientras que ella solo gemía y gemía al sentir como el pene del rubio se colaba dentro una y otra vez con fuerza al tiempo que Tsukuyomi no podía dejar de disfrutar del acto, el miembro de Naruto se colo por completo dentro de su trasero mientras ella podía sentir como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse mientras el pene del Ishura se inflamaba dentro de su trasero, los dos dejaron ir un gemido animal mientras el rubio descargaba dentro de ella con fuerza inundando su trasero con su semen espeso que pronto se derramaba un poco hacia afuera mientras ella no paraba de gemir ante la sensación que le invadía, sus ojos casi se ponían en blanco y una enorme sonrisa decoraba el rostro de la diosa de la luna.

De regreso al reino mortal en cierta cueva oscura un cristal perverso de nombre Yamata resplandecía con calma mientras que el infame sanin de las serpientes permanecía a un lado del Menma quien ahora mismo estaba de rodillas sujetándose el cuello, en cuanto aparecieron en el sitio el clon del rubio oso insultar al líder de aquel movimiento y declaro su independencia en la cual estaba mas que dispuesto a largarse para buscar un verdadero oponente pero en cuanto le dio la espalda al cristal este brillo en la oscuridad y de inmediato el pelinegro empezó a ahogarse, ahora mismo estaba algo pálido mientras se sujetaba la garganta tratando de soltarse de la soba invisible que le apretaba el cuello y que le cortaba la respiración mientras que sentía como poco a poco las fuerzas le comenzaban a abandonar mientras trataba de jalar aire a sus pulmones, exhalo al fin cuando esa sensación se esfumo y pudo respirar de nuevo aunque en ese momento Orochimaru solo miraba con algo de duda al creital que aun brillaba al tiempo que Menma lo miraba con ojos llenos de duda y molestia –**de verdad me crees tan estúpido como para darte el poder que te di y no mantener la correa de tu cuello fuerte y a mi alcance, si vuelves a tratar de largarte te aseguro que te asesinare sin dudar después de todo, Orochimaru te hizo bien podría hacer uno nuevo y quien sabe quizá hasta sea mejor-** el pelnegro solo gruño molesto mientras se disculpaba por sus acciones antes de salir de ahí sin dejar de sobarse el cuello mientras que el sanin le seguía a paso lento aun tenia que vigilarlo mientras que Madara solo miraba todo con seriedad antes de mirar a su padre cristalino con una interesante idea  
>-padre, y si aparte de Saken Sanada asesinara a Menma no crees que solo con el bastaría para nivelar su poder con el de Naruto- pregunto el hombre de la eterna mascara mientras el cristal brillaba con calma<br>-**no, Menma no tiene un alma como tal aunque Sanada lo destripara nunca ganaría poder de el y si de casualidad destruyera lo que le di a Menma no creo que eso lo ayudase en todo caso podría volverlo aun mas peligroso e inestable de lo que es el, lo mejor es seguir el plan original anda revisa el estado de Sanada-** ahora era un hecho entre los favoritos del cristal aparte de Madara estaría siempre el asesino de la isla del buitre.

En el exterior del salón del cristal un molesto Menma avanzaba maldiciendo en voz baja el estar tan vulnerable ante las decisiones y acciones de su "líder" y por eso mismo estaba tan irritado, un desafortunado clon tuvo la mala suerte de tropezar con el, lo siguiente que supo era que volaba por el aire atrapado entre las fauces de un dragón de viento que lo despedazaba con fuerza al azotarle contra el suelo mientras destrozaba todo su cuerpo y Menma seguía caminando al tiempo que los pocos clones presentes se alejaban de el, por su parte el sanin de las serpientes lo miraba alejándose sin prestarle mayor atención ya que ahora mismo tenia otra idea en su mente –(parece que nuestro "amado" jefe tiene algún modo de matarnos a todos si nos revelamos, de seguro yo también lo tengo y eso podría interferir con mis planes… será mejor conseguir un cuerpo nuevo que se adecue a mis necesidades y se donde encontrarlo)- la sonrisa perversa del sanin apareció en su rostro mientras se detenía a un lado de un pequeño y oscuro compartimento del que emergió su siempre humilde y obediente creación multielemental que se posaba ante el con humildad después de todo en su mente solo había una persona a cual serle leal y esa era el sanin perverso –mi querida creación, es tiempo de comenzar con "la muda de piel" escabúllete del mismo modo que los Zetsus y tráeme mi nuevo cuerpo- susurro el sanin mientras que su mencionada creación asentía a sus palabras antes de perderse en las sombras mientras que el sanin de las serpientes solo esbozaba una sonrisa antes de marchar a su laboratorio al parecer sus viejas y traidoras costumbres nunca iban a desaparecer pero lo intrigante era….¿que cuerpo era el que iba esa criatura a traer?

Una vez mas en el recinto de la diosa Tsukuyomi, esta gemía suavemente mientras sus piernas abiertas yacían sobre los hombros de Naruto quien se mantenía con su boca pegada a su entrepierna, su lengua entraba y salía de ella degustando los dulces y divinos jugos vaginales que escurrían sin parar al exterior de la diosa que solo emitía dulces gemidos mientras sentía como el ninja rubio la devoraba –**aaaaahh sii no pares Naruto_kun bebe las mieles de esta diosa aaaahhhh- **su voz era un aliciente para las acciones de Naruto quien no se detenía en lo que estaba haciendo mientras que ella solo podía gemir sin detenerse al tiempo que la lengua de Naruto comenzaba una frenética carrera, entraba y salía de ella mientras el calor en la diosa de la luna aumentaba con fuerza al tiempo que el ninja rubio sujetaba sus muslos suaves y tersos que apretaban su rostro con fuerza al tiempo que el solo podía dedicarse a consentirla con insistencia mientras ella no paraba de gemir, sus paredes internas se apretaron con fuerza mientras sus ojos de nuevo casi se ponían en blanco y sentía como el orgasmo la invadía desencadenándose sobre ella, sus jugos salieron con fuerza mientras terminaba en un fuerte alarido de gusto que la dejaba desmadejada sobre la cama, el rubio relamió sus jugos vaginales con hambre antes d posarla con calma en las suaves sabanas mientras comenzaba a acomodarse sobre ella, los ojos de Tsukuyomi se abrieron, ella nunca habría ni pensaba dejar que un hombre fuera quien fuera estuviera sobre ella pero en este momento eso parecía lo mas lógico, sus ojos rendidos al placer solo brillaron mientras sus piernas se separaban y el miembro del rubio rozaba su entrada suavemente, se deslizo a lo largo despacio y resbalosamente mientras ella solo emitía un gemido dulce al tiempo que el rubio besaba su cuello  
>-<strong>aaaahhh Naruto_kun no me hagas esperar tómame, hazme tuya y solo tuya mi amado ninja-<strong> suplico la diosa que nunca se pensó ni se vio a si misma ni en sus mas locas fantasías rogándole de ese modo a un hombre para que le hiciera el amor  
>-siempre vas a ser mía verdad Tsukuyomi_chan- pregunto el rubio con calma mientras retrocedía sobre la diosa que solo se relamía los labios<br>-** ssiii voy a ser siempre tuya-** hablo ella con una gran sonrisa y sin que el rubio siquiera lo notase en uno de los dedos de Tsukuyomi un anillo plateado se materializo de la nada.

-**aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh-** fue el sonido que escapo de la garganta de la diosa de cabellos plateados cuando sintió como el miembro del rubio se colaba dentro de ella suavemente, sus paredes internas se separaban con suavidad mientras abrazaban al duro invasor que arremetía contra ella con decisión colándose suavemente, lo apretaba con sutil fuerza al tiempo que el rubio se dejaba caer sobre ella, sus labios se posaron de nuevo sobre los pechos de la diosa mientras los chupaba con suavidad al tiempo que empujaba, el sonido húmedo resonaba en los oídos de ambos al tiempo que el rubio se adentraba en ella, su miembro se coló por completo en el interior de la diosa que gimió con fuerza cuando lo sintió –**aaaahhh mi vientre Naruto_kun lo estas tocando aaaahhhh**- dijo entre gemidos mientras sentía como la punta de aquel pene comenzaba a presionar la entrada de su matriz deliciosamente, el rubio retrocedió y empujo despacio, de nuevo arranco fuertes gemidos de la garganta de la diosa al tiempo que el empezaba a golpearla, sus caderas se lanzaban contra el cuerpo de Tsukuyomi mientras esta no paraba de gemir dulcemente al sentir como el rubio la golpeaba con suavidad arrancándole gemidos dulces y tiernos acompañados de besos apasionados, sus labios se unieron y el beso se profundizo con fuerza mientras el rubio empujaba, los ojos de la diosa se abrieron como platos cuando su vientre cedió y el miembro del rubio se hundía dentro de su útero, -**AAAAHHHHHH-** su gemido fue poderoso y fuerte acompañado de una espalda arqueada y ojos casi en blanco, un fuerte orgasmo la azoto con fuerza mientras sentía como el pene de Naruto se hundía por completo dentro de ella, sus manos arañaron la espalda del rubio que solo permaneció quieto sobre la diosa seminoqueada.

De pronto Tsukuyomi abrió sus ojos mientras empezaba a gemir de nuevo, el rubio sobre ella estaba comenzando a moverse, su miembro entraba un poco mas en ella rozando casi el fin de su matriz antes de retroceder y colarse de un solo golpe en su vientre violado por el rubio Ishura –(**aaaahh tan adentro, Naruto_kun esta tan adentro, nunca pensé que esa tal Tsume tendría razón pero el en verdad es un semental esta golpeando mi útero con tanta fuerza y tan profundo ohhh sii no pares Naruto_kun adoro esto y no creo poder vivir sin ti nunca mas)- **pensaba la diosa de ojos plateados mientras su boca de nuevo se reunía con la del rubio en un intenso beso donde sus lenguas se enfrascaban en una violenta lucha mientras el miembro del rubio entraba y salía del vientre de Tsukuyomi, sin saberlo ellos alguien la única persona aparte del rubio que podía entrar en dicho paraje sin la necesidad del permiso de su hermana deambulaba por ahí en busca de ella preguntándose donde estaría metida su pervertida hermana menor, si Amateratsu estaba en el reino de Tsukuyomi y por la dirección en la que caminaba iba a terminar por toparse con un show muy peculiar, de regreso con la pareja el rubio estaba golpeando el interior de la diosa con fuerza, los sonidos húmedos y pegajosos resonaban mientras las gotas de jugos vaginales escurrían por todos lados mientras que el rubio se colaba en el interior de Tsukuyomi quien ahora mismo lo rodeaba con sus piernas incitándolo a colarse aun mas en ella y negándose a dejarle ir por ningún medio mientras que el ninja humano seguía en su labor, su miembro se sentía tan mojado y apretado no recordaba haberse sentido así mas que con Natsumi, Mei, Kushina, Tsunade o la misma Mikoto; si pocas mujeres le habían hecho sentir eso y ahora mismo estaba sintiéndolo con una intensidad que no creía posible, su miembro estaba al rojo vivo y pronto estaba golpeando sin piedad a la diosa que gemía con fuerza mientras sentía como el pene del rubio la golpeaba, los gemidos de ambos aumentaban con fuerza mientras el rubio ya no se podía contener mas empujo con fuerza y ambos lanzaron un gemido mas que animal mientras sus cuerpos se cimbraban de pies a cabeza y el semen de Naruto espeso y abundante inundaba el vientre de Tsukuyomi quien solo pudo gritar mientras el intenso orgasmo la azotaba hasta casi dejarla inconsciente  
>-<strong> no te valla nunca, quédate en mi reino Naruto_kun, quédate junto a mi y vivamos felices para siempre, haremos el amor todas las veces que quieras me volveré tu mujer, tu puta personal si es lo que deseas te daré todos los hijos que quieras solo no me dejes-<strong> hablo la diosa de ojos plateados haciendo al rubio verle con algo de asombro por semejantes palabras  
>-no puedo Tsukuyomi_chan nunca podía dejar a mis demás amores solas de ese modo y además esta la guerra no puedo solo desaparecer- si Naruto tenia claras sus prioridades para molestia de la diosa que no estaba dispuesta a rendirse<br>-**quien dijo que las abandonaras, tráelas contigo, hagamos de este mundo un paraíso, un sitio repleto con las mujeres que amas lleno de tus hijos, nunca nadie podría entrar aquí, ni Izanagi_sama puede ya que este recinto es una creación muy especial y nadie puede entrar si no tiene mi permiso, anda ve por tus mujeres tráelas aquí y vivamos juntos y felices dedicándonos a amarnos y a hacer el amor hasta el final de los tiempos- **la sonrisa era honesta y sus palabras también esa oferta era en verdad algo genuino y demasiado tentador  
>-Tsukuyomi_chan yo…- el rubio no pudo responder por un segundo su mente divago en un escenario del mismo reino repleto de sus amadas mujeres con sus hijos felices y a salvo como le prometió a su youko pelirroja, si en algún sitio existía un lugar seguro y perfecto para su familia ese sitio era ese reino y ahora estaba a su alcance con solo decir un simple "si"<p>

En otro lado en el mundo de los mortales, un grupo de avanzada de la alianza shinobi corría por la campiña y la verdad estaban empezando a preocuparse hacia mas de una hora que deberían haberse topado con la comitiva de Kumo y simplemente no parecía haber rastros de ellos por ningún lado y eso en verdad resultaba preocupante después de todo ya deberían estar al menos cerca o en los terrenos del país del hierro y de hecho parecía que ni estuvieran en el mencionado país, a la distancia una columna de humo se alzaba suavemente hacia el cielo mientras los enviados ninjas corredores de los mas veloces que hubiera aceleraban el paso y empezaban a correr a todo lo que podían esperando toparse con los enviados de kumo que se detuvieron a comer, rodearon por el sendero y se quedaron en shock con lo que veían frente a ellos si era la comitiva de Kumo pero era una demasiado pequeña y muchos de los ninjas parecían heridos o con vendas, sin duda alguna alguien los había atacado esa tenia que ser la única respuesta posible, se miraron entre si los ninjas mientras comenzaban a avanzar hacia el grupo de la nube esperando saber cual había sido el asunto y claro no se esperaban el enterarse pronto del clon del rubio que sin duda era un monstruo en mas de un sentido, lejos de ellos en un camino solitario en un paraje semi desértico un dueto muy disparejo avanzaba a paso lento y seguro mientras veían a la distancia una especie de nueve muy rara flotando en el aire sobre una loma  
>-soy yo o esa nube parece de arena Makoto- pregunto Hiroshi a su compañero que en verdad se cuestionaba su salud mental después del asunto del armadillo<br>-que extraño es cierto cas parece una nube de arena- respondió el ninja del Yoton mientras miraba en la misma dirección sin saber que detrás de una s cuantas lomas y dunas revueltas que denotaban el inicio del desierto un gran ejercito avanzaba  
>-jejeje con la suerte que tenemos es el kazekage y debajo de el esta todo su ejercito con el que nos vamos a topar y a dar de golpes hasta la muerte jajajajajaja- se reía escandalosamente mientras que su compañero le miraba casi como si estuviera loco después de todo las posibilidades de que eso pasara en verdad eran muy remotas aunque si todo seguía lo remoto iba a terminar por volverse el presente.<p>

* * *

><p>Y se termino, como vieron este capitulo fue mas largo que el promedio en parte porque tenia muchas cosas que poner y también para compensar la pequeña espera que les hice pasar, como vimos parece que nuestro takikage tiene compañía, kisame esta bien muerto y los enviados de la alianza ya se toparon con la comitiva de kumo o lo que queda de ella, vimos igualmente a un molesto Menma que casi se nos muere y ahora parece que Orochimaru tiene sus propios planes que es ni idea, Gaara y compañía están por toparse con ese par de criminales resucitados que si parecen algo bobos a veces pero valla que son peligrosos y claro para varias mucho las cosas Naruto tuvo suerte, Amateratsu esta por caer en su nidito de amor y tiene en sus manos la oferta mas tentadora que ha tenido en toda su vida ¿Qué hará?<br>_es una difícil decisión (el autor asiente)  
>algo me dice que la rechazara (mira al autor)<br>es verdad el quiere pelear y aplastar a los malos (el autor asiente a eso)  
>pero aun así la promesa de felicidad y paz es muy tentadora y mas si se une una segunda diosa (el autor sonríe a eso)<br>_creo que habrá que esperar para saber que decide

Hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>Pd: los veo en el próximo capitulo que la verdad no tengo idea de cuando sea solo espero que sea pronto


	250. C247:La brisa del desierto

Si leen bien he regresado con un nuevo capitulo de este mi fic original solo para ustedes mis queridos y fieles lectores que se que mas de uno esta ansiosos por saber que diablos va a pasar en el capitulo de hoy por eso mismo no me voy a alargar mas de la cuenta y mejor paso de una buena vez a los reviews

**LeNashSkoll: **ya veremos si acepta esa oferta que le quitaria mucho estre sy distaccion eso si y en cuanto a lo de la biblioteca yo creo que si deberia de aprender al menos un par de cositas uno nunca sabe no crees**  
>alex:<strong>es verdad kisame esta bien muerto los ninjas de taki creo que son unos ineptos y en cuanto a lo de menma solo asi se le controla creeme en cuanto a lo de gaara si es su momento**  
>El Angel de la oscuridad: <strong>es verdad naruto no dejara a sus amigos en cuanto a lo de tsukuyomi y naruto convenciendo a la diosa del sol uno nunca sabe verdad?**  
>Alex-Flyppy: <strong>es verdad falta ver como reaccionara amateratsu al verlos trenzados de ese modo no?**  
>abelisaisanchez<strong>:los terminare creeme y que bueno que el lemon te gustara jejeje  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: sabes no deberias darme esa sideas ya vez como es mi mente de loca y si a quien mandaria a buscar la serpiente  
><strong>rolando0897<strong>: que bueno que el fic te guste y lo de ese cross no se tendría que pensarlo  
><strong>DRAGON<strong>: que bueno que te guste el fic  
><strong>Death Demon98<strong>: bien lo de porque no actualizo a diario ya quedo explicado hace mucho kuroi no unmei ahi va tengo muchas ideas y lo de las peleas pues tengo algo en mente pero eso sera para mas adelante jejeje  
><strong>BIG BOSS<strong>:que bueno que el fic te guste gracias por leer y dejar review  
><strong>gonzalo<strong>: que bueno que pienses eso de esta locura de historia jejeje  
><strong>jesuskaizer<strong>: aqui esta el nuevo capitulo para que no desesperes mas  
><strong>anónimo<strong>: no te apures ya lo habia notado hace mucho pero no me molesta que tomes alguno que otro jutsu y chiste si es que deseas seguir escribiendo aquel fic y poner algunas cosas solo pediria el credito por ellos eso es todo y no tienes que pedir tanto perdon creeme  
><strong>alexandert<strong> **cross**: que bueno que te gusten mis locuras y no te apures no tengo intencion de abandonar mis historias no hasta terminarlas al menos  
><strong>guest<strong>: hola ?  
><strong>sebastian<strong>: no te apures el estudio es importante y cuando lo acabes puedes leer jejeje y lo del cross lo pensare  
><strong>Kuro Tamash<strong>i:veo que has notado los errores y disparates que he puesto cuando haga una edicion del fic los arreglare pero espero que te siga gustando como va la cosa

y como los reviews ya fueron respondidos ya sabemos que sigue  
><em>sii al fin llego el capitulo (sonríe feliz)<br>que bien ya urgía leer la conti (el autor asiente)  
>espero que halla mucha acción (el autor sonríe)<br>basta de parlotear vamos a leer todos (mirando la pantalla)  
><em>bueno ya la escucharon a leer espero les guste

renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo elemento y caracter usado en este fic pertenece a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada, solo los personajes originales que aparezcan aqui son mios, todo lo denas no TT_TT

-mmmmm- persona hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- persona pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio /invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>) demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm<em>)- Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 247: La brisa del desierto<strong>

La diosa del sol marchaba algo intrigada por los terrenos privados de su hermana, estaba muy curiosa en ese momento después de todo siempre que ponía un pie en dicho sitio era abordada de inmediato por su hermana pero en esta ocasión eso no ocurrió, es mas juraría que ella ni cuenta se había dado de que ella estaba en sus dominios cosa demasiado extraña inclusive llego a pensar que quizá el enemigo que tanto temían había llegado a escapar y la había atacado idea que de inmediato desestimo ya que la considero demasiado exagerada, el aun estaba atrapado en aquella prisión que el dios de l muerte le forjo y por eso mismo era imposible que se hubiera liberado accedido a un sitio virtualmente intocable y secuestrado a su hermana y menos posible era que hubiese logrado todo eso sin ser notado cuando lo pensó bien una sonrisa algo tonta apareció en el rostro de la diosa rubia mientras caminaba por aquel sendero de roca solitario y callado, miraba a su alrededor contemplando la oscuridad a su alrededor y suspiraba no le gustaba reconocerlo al ser ella la representante del sol pero había algo muy bello en esos parajes bañados por la tenue y plateada luz de la luna que lo proveían de un encanto muy singular que la hacia sonreír, ciertamente su hermana tenia muy buen gusto para esa clase de iluminaciones tan bellas y sencillas, -**(me pregunto donde estará metida)**- eran los pensamientos de Amateratsu mientras avanzaba hacia aquel sitio amplio y descubierto mientras buscaba a su hermana desaparecida una sonrisa dulce adorno su rostro mientras su imaginación divagaba en un escenario que nunca se vio pensando, sobre un de tantas bancas de ese reino semi oscuro se vio a ella misma sonrojada recibiendo un hermosa rosa de cierto ninja de ojos azules que no prava de alabar su belleza y porte antes de aproximarse despacio a su rostro, las mejillas de la señora del sol se teñían de un rosa suave y calmado mientras sus labios se reunían con los de Naruto en un beso suave y tierno.

Las manos de ambos se movieron por sobre sus ropas mientras la diosa caía al suelo l tiempo que sus ropas eran abiertas y todo aumentaba de intensidad al tiempo que el cuerpo de Naruto se posaba sobre el de la diosa que entreabría sus piernas mientras de su boca gemidos suaves y amorosos escapaban implorándole al rubio por que la tomase como suya ,los ojos de Amateratsu se abrieron como platos mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban mas rojas de lo que ella hubiese sentido antes en su vida se sorprendió a si misma sobre una de las bancas con sus dedos rozando cierta parte de su anatomía por sobre la ropa mientras se entregaba a sus fantasías mas singulares, nunca en su vid estuvo tan como diría su hermana "deseosa" cosa que le resultaba inverosímil mas considerando con quien estaba fantaseando, en toda su vida y valla que era mucho tiempo no conoció infinidad de personas y guerreros poderosos que llamaron su atención pero en realidad nunc hubo uno que llegase a provocarle los deseos que ahora la invadían y eso si que era extraño sobre todo porque no tenia mucho tiempo de conocer al rubio aunque a su mente regresaban esas suposiciones de que el se relacionaba con el mítico guerrero Orión pero estaba segura de que había algo mas en esas suposiciones y quizá esa era la razón de su atracción, estaba algo intrigada después de todo se suponía que no podía recordar nada del mencionado hombre todo por un arranque de celos de su "padre" Izanagi quien borro todas esas memorias de su cabeza pero que de haberlas retenido recordaría como fue que el guerrero l trato a ella y a su hermana cuando se relaciono en un nivel ms que personal con Izanami, de nuevo su hermana vino a su mente y la curiosidad volvió inundar l mente de la diosa del sol que reanudo la búsqueda de l mencionada deidad lunar l tiempo que escuchaba el suave susurro en el viento guiándola a ese sitio, no hizo ruido algo muy habitual en ella al ser casi imperceptible a menos de que ella deseara serlo claro esta, avanzo despacio por la entrada del sitio esperando toparse a su hermana en una de sus sesiones de relajación la verdad aun se preguntaba que placer encontraba en ella en darse baños de tina a la luz de la luna pero bueno ella era sin duda la seducción encarnada, cuando se adentro en ese sitio habría esperado ver todo menos lo que se alzo frente a sus ojos, sobre una cama grande y mullida yacía el ninja rubio desnudo y tirado de espaldas sobre las suaves sabanas gimiendo con fuerza mientras la desnuda y sudorosa diosa de la luna cabalgaba a Naruto hundiendo su miembro dentro de ella sin detenerse al tiempo que el ojiazul no paraba de lanzar fuertes gemidos al viento mientras sentía como era abrazado por las paredes internas de Tsukuyomi quien se movía con fuerza sobre el –**aaaahh Nruto_kun ms aahhh acepta mi oferta vive conmigo trae a tus mujeres y aaahhhhh vivamos el amor y el placer eternoooo aaahhhh-** l diosa aun seguía tratando de convencer l rubio de que su ofrecimiento era el mejor y de que debería de aceptarle cosa que Naruto en verdad estaba considerando, en ese momento los ojos claros de la diosa de l luna divisaron a su hermana de pie congelada y paralizada a la entrada de su "alcoba" contemplando todo el espectáculo que le estaban brindando, una idea algo retorcida y traviesa apareció en l mente de Tsukuyomi mientras sujetaba sus pechos suavemente apretándoles al tiempo que Naruto se alzaba a besar sus rosados pezones  
>-<strong>aaahhh Naruto_kun acepta estoy segura que aaahh juntos seremos my felices incluso se que aaahhh se que deseas a mi hermana verdad aaahhh quieres tenernos a las dos en tu cama aahh la tendrás créeme-<strong> las mejillas de la diosa del sol se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que escuchaba las palabras de su hermana menor, el rubio no respondió ya que fue l diosa de cabellos rubios la que reacciono al fin  
>-¡<strong>HARMANA!-<strong>el grito resonó con fuerza mientras el rubio y la diosa de l luna terminaban en un violento orgasmo que llenaba de nuevo el vientre de Tsukuyomi en el semen espeso y blanco del rubio que solo miraba hacia atrás contemplando a la ahora roja diosa del sol  
>-Amateratsu_chan- hablo con cariño y algo atontado por el placer que lo invadió al tiempo que las mejillas de Amateratsu se teñían de rojo al escuchar esa voz tan cariñosa del rubio refiriéndose a ella al tiempo que su hermana sonreía y si l señora del sol sentí deseos de estar en el sitio de su Tsukuyomi, tenia que reconocerlo por primer vez en toda su vida sentía el deseo de entregarse a un hombre pero conociéndola en su forma clásica de ser cundo lo hiciera seguramente se entregaría a el para siempre y nunc mas buscaría a otro amante no era que eso molestase a Tsukuyomi quien estaba muy animada ante l idea de compartir su amante con ella después de todo tenían que ser compartidas eran hermanas ante todo.<p>

De regreso al mundo de los mortales las cosas para la alianza marchaban no precisamente bien sus aliados se estaban reduciendo dramáticamente rápido como pronto se constataría cuando la noticia de la completa aniquilación de kiri se diera a conocer por completo y por si eso fuera poco estaba el asunto con el ejercito de Kumo que emboscado acabo demasiado mal pero para terminar de complicarles las cosas en las orillas del desierto se estaba llevando acabo un inesperado encuentro, por un lado un par de criminales asesinos estaban de pie con miradas un tanto de asombro mientras frente a ellos bajando del cielo en una especie de plataforma de arena descendía Gaara para ponerse frente a su ejercito que mantenía los ojos fijos en el par de hombres que los contemplaban con cierta calma y asombro desde su posición al frente a una distancia no demasiado grande pero si bastante significativa al menos para el momento en el que habían caído  
>-ja te lo dije el ejercito del Kazekage jajajaja- se reía como loco el Asakura mientras que su compañero mantenía la calma al tiempo que veía al pelirrojo al frente de sus fuerzas<br>-bueno alguna vez ibas a tener razón y ya deja de reírte como loco y acabémoslos de una buena vez- hablo con decisión el hombre del elemento magma mientras que Gaara junto a su hermano divisaban fijamente al par de enemigos.

Kankuro estaba atento a las indicaciones del kazekage que miraba fijamente al enemigo mientras trataba de procesar una estrategia, podría por un lado mandar a su ejercito contra ellos eran solo dos y por muy fuertes que fueran de seguro la superioridad numérica acabaría por derrotarles pero sin duda perdería muchos hombres en dicha estrategia, por otro lado podría ir el al frente para encararles pero al ser ellos dos individuos sus problemas serian mayores al tener que centrarse en dos objetivos que bien podrían separarse y atacarlo por direcciones distintas sumiéndolo en una no muy ventajosa situación, no tuvo que decidir nada ya que sus enemigos tras una pequeña platica se separaron en direcciones distintas, Hiroshi salto a la distancia posicionándose sobre una saliente de rocas semi sepultadas entre los inicios del desierto mientras que Makoto se lanzaba contra el grupo al tiempo que trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, ataco con fuerza mientras su chakra se hundía en el suelo que retumbando dejo salir un colosal dragón hecho por completo de lava incandescente y brillante, el poderoso reptil rugió con furia mientras se lanzaba contra el ejercito de la arena, todo mundo vio las inmensas fauces del reptil de roca fundida abiertas con sus enormes colmillos alargados mientras se les dejaba caer con poder y furia, en el ultimo segundo el desierto mismo se movió alzando una gigantesca y gruesa pared de arena al frente donde el reptil de lava se estrello con fuerza calcinándola con todo su calor mientras mas arena se arremolinaba contra el ataque tratando de contenerle pero era demasiado difícil, el calor estaba destruyendo la arena cuando Gaara decidió pasar a la ofensiva, la enorme masa de arena tomo la forma de una garra gigantesca que sujeto el dragón alejándose a un lado mientras lo jalaba y estrellaba contra el suelo en un gran estruendo que dejo tras de si una fosa de lava rodeada de cristales rotos del vidrio recién formado al tiempo que Makoto lo miraba con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que aplaudía con fuerza atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo que le devolvió unos ojos llenos de intriga ante sus acciones actuales  
>-mis felicitaciones eres el primer ninja que logra desviar uno de mis dragones sin duda eres un kage jejejeje- se reia el hombre de cabellos oscuros al tiempo que Gaara dladeaba un poco su rostro para encarar a su hermano que lo miraba seriamente<br>-Kankuro, que todo el ejercito se repliegue, esta es mi pelea- hablo con voz de mando haciendo que su hermano de inmediato protestara  
>-¡estas loco Gaara estos tipos van a atacarte a la vez nos necesitaras!- grito en respuesta mientras que Makoto alzaba su mano llamando la atención de los dos hermanos de la arena<br>-Hiroshi no se meterá el esta de espectador aunque eso si, cuando yo te asesine el asesinara a todo el ejercito – sus palabras fueron sencillas y llenas de una seguridad pasmosa que los dejaba algo dudosos en cuanto a sus habilidades  
>-ya oíste Kankuro retírate con los demás y esperen mis ordenes- dijo como orden definitiva el kage pelirrojo al tiempo que su hermano lo miraba de nuevo<br>-pero Gaara…- no dijo mas la sola mirada del pelirrojo lo dejo helado al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza pensando mientras asentía a sus ordenes.

El grupo de la arena se desplazo un poco a un costado mientras que el kage miraba frente a el a su enemigo que sonreía de manera sencilla y complacida al tiempo que Gaara cruzaba sus brazos en una postura firme que denotaba el rango de su cargo mientras que su enemigo solo le miraba con diversión al tiempo que asentía a las acciones del joven kage pelirrojo –muy bien no arriesgaras a tus hombres eres un buen kage, lástima que de aquí no pasaras- dijo con esa sonrisa tan única p0lasmada en su rostro mientras sus manos se movían a toda velocidad mientras lanzaba su poderoso jutsu, el suelo de nuevo se removió mientras columnas de lava candente ascendían al cielo con fuerza y presión calentando el aire aun mas, la verdad Gaara no entendía el sentido de dicho jutsu ya que no parecía un ataque muy frontal que dijéramos pero sin duda era espectacular, el ejercito de la arena miraba todo mientras seguían desplazándose a un costado, frente a ellos la lava volaba por el aire en la forma de 4 geiser a los costados de Makoto que soltaban litros y litros de roca fundida, por su parte Kankuro miraba fijamente al sonriente y burlón Hiroshi que lo saludaba a la distancia antes de señalarlo y luego degollarse a si mismo el cuello haciendo referencia a que lo mataría aunque en ese momento lo que mas atraía la atención de Kankuro era su hermano que seguía en su lugar pero ahora comprendía la situación y el proceder del enemigo, a espaldas de Gaara un gran desierto se alzaba y rodeando a Makoto pozas de lava aparecían dándole una basta cobertura para dar inicio a la lucha todo mientras miraba al kage y sus geiser perdían presión poco a poco –bueno creo que ya tengo suficiente munición, ahora si aquí voy- la lava se arremolino a su alrededor mientras el abría la boca enormemente antes de soplar, la bala de roca fundida voló por el aire precipitándose contra el pelirrojo que solo alzo una plancha de arena que con fuerza recibió el impacto mientras se giraba haciendo que la bala de lava se desviase y no le golpeara, -no te distraigas- Gaara se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad solo para ver a un lado de el al hombre con su brazo derecho alzado al aire, estaba rodeado de lava que se aplanaba formando una especie de espada incandescente que se desplomo con fuerza sobre el Kage que vio como el ataque se le dejaba ir con intenciones asesinas, a una velocidad mas que asombrosa una bola de arena se alzo del suelo como un misil dirigido golpeando en el estomago a Makoto quien fue regresado sobre si mismo al tiempo que Gaara se movía eludiendo por muy poco el calor del ataque al tiempo que la lava se desprendía de su brazo y con un giro elegante Makoto aterrizaba sobre sus pies sacudiéndose el exceso de arena del estomago al tiempo que miraba al Kage, por su lado Gaara sentía muchos nervios su arena había reaccionado sola como siempre pero el enemigo había estado demasiado cerca por un segundo en verdad tuvo miedo de morir en ese lugar al `parecer el poder ofensivo del akatsuki frente a el no se limitaba solo a sus jutsus sin duda su velocidad era igual de aterradora y le implicaría una buena desventaja.  
>-nada mal kazekage, una buena reacción aunque me pregunto si tu arena puede parar esto- su chakra hirvió con fuerza mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y los ojos de Gaara se abrían como platos<p>

La lava se alzo con fuerza mientras giraba sobre si misma asemejando un vórtice gigante que con fuerza rotaba a un lado de Makoto quien solo lanzo su brazo al frente mientras atacaba con poder –Yoton: bigubboa shiko (elemento lava gran taladro supremo)- y la lava giro al frente mientras asemejaba una púa rotando sobre si misma que despedazaba todo a su paso, el taladro gigante quemaba el suelo mientras Gaara alzaba sus brazos al frente un simple muro de arena no iba a detener eso y por ello mismo su arena asemejo dos gigantescas garras que se ciñeron con fuerza al ataque, fue un choque demoledor que resonó con fuerza mientras toda la arena del desierto se sacudía con fuerza y Gaara empujaba con sus manos, el sudor caía de su frente al tiempo que el poderoso ataque empujaba calcinando la arena que se cristalizaba de inmediato y los trozos de vidrio y el humo ascendían al cielo a toda velocidad mientras la lava continuaba girando y Makoto mantenía la presión de su violento ataque que despedazaba todo, Gaara comenzó a ser empujado hacia atrás al tiempo que su arena se despedazaba y los grandes trozos volaban por el aire como señal de que no lograría contener el poderoso ataque mucho mas finalmente su arena se despedazo mientras que los restos del taladro se avecinaban contra el, fue una colisión poderosa que provoco una gran sacudida en la zona mientras la lava giratoria seguía su paso dejando tras de si un gran surco en humeante en la arena antes de hundirse en el suelo dejando una fosa de material incandescente al fin de su largo ataque, Kankuro y el ejercito de suna estaban incrédulos su kage había desaparecido tras el poderoso ataque y ahora mismo Makoto sonreía triunfal al tiempo que su compañero miraba a las fuerzas de Suna con diversión después de todo la muerte de Gaara marcaba el inicio de su lucha y de su baño de sangre personal –y yo que pensaba que el iba a ser mas difícil de matar, los kages de hoy en día son una maldita decepción- murmuro el fastidado hombre mientras miraba a su compañero mas que listo para machacar a los compatriotas del kage cuando todo se estremeció, la fosa de lava comenzó a burbujear con fuerza haciendo a mas de uno mirarle con curiosidad al tiempo que se agitaba la lava, de pronto todo estallo en una gran onda de roca fundida mientras una gruesa y singular esfera de roca se alzo, estaba caliente casi al rojo vivo y flotaba en el aire antes de desmoronarse en rocas destrozadas dejando ver en su interior una cúpula de cristal delgado que destrozándose dejo a la vista de todos una esfera mas pequeña de arena que se abría formando una plataforma donde Gaara yacía aun de pie solo que bañado en sudor y mirando al enemigo fijamente –con un ataque como ese no me asesinaras- sus palabras sonaron fuertes y firmes haciendo estallar en festejos a su ejercito al ver a su líder con vida mientras que Makoto solo sonreía con mas fuerza al parecer el kage pelirrojo era mas de lo que aparentaba –nada mal pero dudo que tu arenita pueda hacer algo contra mi lava jejeje- las palabras de makoto eran verdad o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba cuando ocurrió, de entre la lava a su alrededor se alzaron eran protuberancias de roca que se destrozaban para dejar salir enormes látigos de arena que girando lo sujetaron del cuello alzándole en el aire –para usar arena se necesita manejar también tierra!- los látigos se sentían demasiado duros y era muy simple la razón de ello a corta distancia en ellos se podía ver protuberancias rocosas el pelirrojo estaba uniendo tierra a su arena para fortalecerla, con fuerza los látigos aplastaron el cuello de Makoto quien sintiéndose asfixiar atrajo un chorro de lava que lo alzo en el aire mientras la arena se diluía entre ella y ahora ambos estaban despegados del suelo  
>-no esta mal chico, no esta nada mal- le felicitaba Makoto mientras se sobaba el cuello y miraba fijamente al kage que estaba listo para dar inicio a la verdadera lucha<p>

Hiroshi observaba todo con mucha atención la vedad el habría preferido se quien se enfrentase a Gaara pero claro al se el afín al agua eso le confería una ventaja demasiado grande al kage pelirrojo quien ahora mismo estaba calmado mientras flotaba en el aire al tiempo que sobe el pilar de lava hirviente su contrincante lo miraba con cierta división mientras que sus manos se movían a toda velocidad trazando los sellos de su siguiente ataque, la lava se agito mientras grandes chorros colosales se alzaron al cielo provocando una intempestiva lluvia de roca fundida, las gotas quemantes de oca en llamas se desplomaban por todos lados al tiempo que la arena del pelirrojo se alaba sobe su cabeza cabiéndole de la lluvia de fuego al tiempo que Makoto solo continuaba trazando sellos con sus manos a toda velocidad –vamos ataca o tendré que hacerlo solo yo!- y de nuevo el poderoso akatsuki resucitado ataco al kage, la lava en el suelo se movió con fuerza alzándose en una gran muralla de roca fundida de la que se formaron grandes cuchillas gruesas y peligrosas que empezaron a salir disparadas contra el pelirrojo que se mecía en el aire con cierta dificultad, las cuchillas de lava volaban por el aire quemando todo a su paso antes de desplomarse contra el suelo en ataques poderosos que la arena trataba por todos los medios de desviar siendo casi siempre calcinada mientras que el enemigo atacaba sin detenerse, las manos de Makoto se movían de un lado a otro guiando sus ataques poderosos que salían desprendidos de sus manos, alzo la palma derecha y una cuchilla de lava salió disparada al frente a toda velocidad al tiempo que Gaara la observaba precipitándose contra el, a toda velocidad reacciono con fortuna alzando su mano mientras una gran garra de arena se alzaba del suelo cegándose como un puño gigante que golpeo la curiosa cuchillada voladora, fue un golpe poderoso que destrozo el puño al tiempo que la oz de oca fundida volaba por el aire descompuesta antes de estallarse contra el suelo causando un gran estruendo en la arena dispersa por el piso mientras que la lava quemaba el suelo hundiéndose en la misma formando una línea recta de lava incandescente que despedía una gran cantidad de vapor que poco a poco nublaba la vista del pelirrojo que empezaba a sudar con fuerza, estaba acostumbrado al calor del desierto y decir que solo por esa pelea el ya estaba empezando a sentir el calor era decir mucho –sabes kazekage, eres buen oponente es una pena que no tengas experiencia en verdaderas peleas como esta- y Makoto se diluyo en la lava que alzo su altura envolviéndole con fuerza mientras los estallidos resonaban, alrededor de Gaara brotando de la arena que de inmediato se fundía los geiser de lava ascendían con furia al cielo que mando todo a su paso mientras que la plataforma de arena comenzaba a se bombardeada, los ninjas de suna miraban con cierto temor y preocupación como Gaara empezaba a mecerse en el aire al recibir cada poderoso golpe contra su plancha de arena flotante que ya en menos de dos minutos había perdido la mitad de su tamaño mientras se inclinaba peligrosamente a la izquierda, la arena se arremolino en los pies de Gaara sujetándole mientras giraba en el aire en un giro de 360 grados que lo hizo ver como ahora flotaba sobre otra gran charca de roca fundida que despedía tanto calo, grandes lanzas de roca fundida volaron del suelo y se clavaron a la plataforma flotante manteniéndose firmes al tiempo que la lava ascendía al cielo y Makoto aparecía de pie sobre su nuevo pozo de lava – fin del juego Kazekage- hablo el hombre mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y Gaara se sentía acorralado por completo  
>-Yoton: yogan sen no ken(elemento lava : mil espadas de lava)- alzo sus manos y del suelo miles de espadas alargadas de lava incandescente ascendieron al aire con velocidad mortal, el pelirrojo no alcanzo a reaccionar y su arena fue destrozada mientras el se precipitaba al suelo al tiempo que las cuchillas de roca lo penetraban sin detenerse una y otra vez<br>-GAARAAAAAAAAAAA- el grito de Kankuro resonó en el desierto mientras que la figura de su hermano era destazada por las incandescentes cuchillas al rojo vivo.

De regreso con el grupo de sobrevivientes de la aldea de kiri estos junto con los supervivientes de Nami avanzaban por los grandes bosques del país del fuego, finalmente tras un largo viaje sabían bien que su meta estaba a poca distancia, la aldea de las hojas estaba muy cerca y po0nto podían informar de la estresante situación que su ahora extinta aldea de la niebla había sufrido bajo el poder de un enemigo desconocido que sin mayores poblemas la borro del mapa con una fuerza atronadora reduciéndola a un mero estanque en la costa, la depresión aun era parte de las personas y como no iba a serlo sus hogares ya no existían y por eso mismo estaban en malas condiciones al frente del grupo el temporal líder del grupo el joven espadachín de la niebla Chojuro caminaba con cierta preocupación, en su mente aun estaba aquel sujeto que destoso todo nami no kuni y que para colmo de todo acabo llevándose su espada que reclamo como propia, eso en definitiva no era para nada un noticia que deseara comunicarle a sus aliados y ,menos a su tan alabada Me_sama después de todo la hermosa pelirroja fue quien siempre confió en el cuando inicio su entrenamiento para ser todo un shnobi gatana cosa que al parece no le sirvió de mucho ya que al final acabo por perder su batalla y arma en manos del poderoso enemigo que no les tuvo la menos piedad y la muerte de Ao era fuel testigo de ello por lo mismo tenían cierta prisa en llegar a la aldea de las hojas e informa de la situación actual sin sabe de hecho que en otras partes las cosas no marchaban precisamente bien y lo que sucedía entre los escombros de la ciada aldea de la cascada erra un claro ejemplo de ello, los ninjas de taki estaban heridos y se sentían en verdad humillados por el trato que recibieron de sus enemigos peo en especial de los ninjas de konoha quienes les usaron como simple carnada, parecía que nadie recodaba o no deseaban el recodar como fue que dichos ninjas llegaron con la oferta de unirse a la alianza y contar con la ayuda necesaria pero ellos los rechazaron y por lo mismo su destino fue sellado al atacar el ejercito a cargo del ahora fallecido Kisame  
>-como vio Takikage_sama, la alianza shinobi solo se preocupa por sus propias aldeas y no se ocuparon de ustedes es mas los usaron para atraer l enemigo- dijo aquella voz maligna con un tono cargado de veneno al tiempo que el kage le miraba con cierto enojo<br>-no creo que tu tengas mucha calidad moral como para decirme eso o si…Uchiha- hablo el kage mientras miraba a los ojos del hombre enmascarado que asentía a sus palabras mientras le miraba con esos ojos tan raros  
>-es verdad no soy quien para decir eso, pero puedo ofrecerte algo dime que te parecería finalmente acaba a Konoha y ser parte del bando ganador, porque reconstruir este agujero cuando tu y tus ninjas pueden conquistar Konoha y tomarle como suya- los ojos del takikaage se abrieron como platos mientras escuchaba las palabras de aquel hombre que bajo la máscara sonreía con confianza<br>-esa es una oferta tentadora pero que me garantiza que no nos destruirás cuando consigan lo que desean- preguntaba el kage aun resentido por el resultado de la batalla al tiempo que el hombre enmascarado negaba  
>-no te destruiré, solo te pediré que jures lealtad a mi amo eso es todo lo que el desea su lealtad y obediencia si lo hacen no correrán mayores riesgos, no tienes que supone que te tiendo una trampa después de todo el responsable de toda esta destrucción ya ha muerto asique dime que piensas de mi generosa oferta- los ojos del hombre brillaron mientras que el takikage asentía a sus palabras y alzaba su mano para estrechar la de el<br>- es un trato, después de todo ya lo dicen por ahí "mejor estar del lado del demonio que en su camino " o no?- ambos movieron sus manos mientras su alianza era finalizada y el hombre enmascarado se disolvía en el aire con la promesa de regresar pronto para apuntalar puntos sobre su nueva unión

De regreso al bosque muy cerca de donde la feroz lucha entre el kazekage y el enemigo de akatsuki se desenvolvía una figura de ojos cerrados y mediante reaccionaba ante las presencias hostiles a la distancia, había notado los poderosos chakras en conflicto y sin dudarlo un solo segundo había iniciado el avance en dicha dirección, de inmediato reconoció una de aquellas presencias y eso atrajo su atención con mucha mayor fuerza y por lo mismo avanzaba a toda velocidad saltando de árbol en árbol mientras el bosque se extinguía y la planicie se abría ante sus ojos mientras a la distancia el poder de los oponentes `parecía sentirse con mas fuerza indicando que estaban de hecho bastante cerca de donde se encontraba –(me pregunto con quien lucha?)- era la pregunta que flotaba en su mente mientras aceleraba aun mas su avance en aquella dirección al tiempo que en una oscura guarida un hombre enmascarado de ojos impares abría los ojos y sonreía ante el brillo curioso de su amo  
>- el takikage acepto padre- hablo Madara mientras sonreía a su padre cristalino que brillaba con mas fuerza en la oscuridad<br>-**sabia que sus deseos de venganza nublarían su juicio, ahora tenemos mas fuerzas para nuestra ofensiva-** hablo el cristal mientras que Madara le miraba con cierta duda flotando en su mente  
>-perdón que cuestione pero para que lo necesitamos, ya tenemos suficientes fuerzas con los clones, los tengo y nuestros aliados resucitados padre- si Madara tenia un muy buen punto en eso pero el cristal de nuevo brillaba casi como si dentro del mismo estuviese sonriendo<br>-**es verdad pero ya sabes que los peones sacrificables nunca sobran Madara jajajajajajaja-** sus risas resonaron en la oscuridad mientras que el enmascarado solo asentía a sus palabras al tiempo que ya ideaba el método mas útil de sacrificar a sus aliados mas flamantes.

Una vez mas en el desierto el ejercito de la arena observaba incrédulo como la figura de Gaara era despedazada por aquellas cuchillas gigantes de lava que seguían ascendiendo al cielo mientras que el rostro de dolor del kazekage daba a entender la horrible sensación que le inundaba en ese momento, solo entonces la arena se movió a toda velocidad y Gaara se deformo en una esfera de arena pequeña y compacta, todo pareció alentarse mientras ocurría, los ojos de Makoto se abrieron con algo de asombro al tiempo que la esfera se aplastaba con mas fuerza y estallaba de pronto en una enorme detonación, las agujas y estacas de arena volaron en todas direcciones y el ninja enemigo tuvo que pensar rápido alzando un muro de lava que apenas le protegió de una gran estaca que iba dirigida a su cabeza, un par de segundos de retraso y ahora mismo tendría un nuevo y flamante orificio nasal en el centro de la cara rente a el a la distancia la arena se removió a toda velocidad girando como si fuese un remolino gigante que empezaba a rotar a toda velocidad, de pronto del centro del mismo la figura del kazekage apareció rodeado de una singular armadura samurái hecha por completo de arena cosa que hizo a Makoto alzar una de sus cejas mientras contemplaba al ahora blindado Gaara que solo le miraba con ojos fijos y serios – no soy tan fácil de derrotar como tu piensas- dijo el pelirrojo secamente antes de avanzar a toda velocidad contra el hombre. Era una actitud por demás extraña en el kazekage que era bien conocido por su escudo de arena que le protegía y le permitía atacar a distancia y ahora mismo estaba atacando e frente al enemigo, Makoto esbozo una sonrisa confiada mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad la lava se alzo e inundo su boca mientras el escupía con fuerza 3 disparos precisos y consecutivos de lava salieron disparados de el y se enfilaron a Gaara, para asombro de todos el pelirrojo no se desvió de su camino en lugar de eso avanzo aun mas rápido que antes, la primera bala de lava llego a el y alzando su brazo izquierdo la arena se expandió en un escudo que repelió la bala desprendiéndose mientras mas arena reformaba la parte perdida y corría aun de frente, la segunda bala fue eludida por muy poco mientras el serpenteaba a la derecha y la tercera bala era inevitable esta iba a golpearlo directo en el rostro, alzo su puño derecho al frente mientras la arena giraba con fuerza volviéndolo un poderoso taladro que fue lanzado al frente, golpeo con fuerza la bala de lava que detono en un estallido tremendo que salpicaba de roca incandescente por todos lados, al tiempo que la figura del pelirrojo aparecía corriendo a toda velocidad sobre la lava candente, el vapor ascendía desde sus pies recubiertos de arena a tiempo que daba un gran salto sobre Makoto.

Cayo con fuerza sobre el dejando caer su tobillo por delante en una patada descendente que el enemigo eludió o eso pensó, cuando el pelirrojo toco el suelo de su pie se desprendió una onda de arena que voló por el aire golpeándole en el pecho haciéndole trastabillar al tiempo que Gaara de nuevo atacaba a toda velocidad lanzo el derechazo al frente y el enemigo se movió a toda velocidad girando sobre si mismo al tiempo que el kage se detenía en el acto y lanzaba el codazo sin voltear, un mini misil de arena se desprendió de el golpeando a Makoto en el estomago al tiempo que Gaara giraba a toda velocidad alzando su pierna derecha en el aire, mientras la dejaba caer sobre el enemigo, fue un golpe en verdad poderoso que le dio de lleno en la cara mientras la arena se desprendía aumentando la fuerza, casi como si se tratase de un martillo que lanzo a Makoto al aire al tiempo que Gaara lo señalaba, un látigo de arena se desprendió de su mano sujetando al enemigo de la muñeca y lo jalo contra el, clavo el puño en su estomago alzándolo del suelo al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe ascendente que de nuevo elevo a Makoto quien no podía creer la fuerza de cada golpe, la sangre volaba de su labio roto al tiempo que el pelirrojo daba un gran salto girando en el aire mientras se inclinaba y daba una giro a toda velocidad, soltó la patada con toda su fuerza contra el enemigo que de nuevo salió despedido a toda velocidad hacia su propia lava que golpeando con fuerza hizo salpicar por todos lados mientras se hundía en la misma a gran velocidad  
>-¡PERO QUE DEMONIO CUANDO DIABLOS GAARA APRENDIO A HACER ESO!- gritaba en shock Kankuro sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver hacer a su hermano menos que en la vida había luchado de ese modo contra alguien<br>-Gaara_kun me dijo que después de perder contra Naruto_san en Konoha decidió que necesitaba aprender a luchar mano a mano y se entreno en secreto para alcanzar ese nivel- hablo una sonriente y mas que orgullosa Matsuri de que su poderoso novio fuese alguien que preveía para el futuro  
>-ya veo,- fue todo lo que Kankuro pudo balbucear mientras contemplaba a su hermano a la distancia viendo la lava que poco a poco volvía a estar en calma.<p>

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que la roca fundida se removiera con fuerza mientras que del estallido de roca fundida la figura de Makoto se alzaba con un rostro molesto algo de sangre cayendo de su labio roto y sobre todo con parte de su ropa quemada, al parecer perdió la concentración un poco y gracias a eso ahora tenia un par de quemaduras sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que miraba al pelirrojo frente a el que de nuevo se cruzaba de brazos aun con esa singular armadura samurái de arena sobre su cuerpo, entrecerró sus ojos mirando con serio enojo al pelirrojo que solo se cruzaba de brazos como si lo estuviese retando, poco a poco una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Makoto mientras negaba a las acciones del pelirrojo que solo alzo la ceja al ver como el hombre se secaba la sangre de la mandíbula –nada mal pero yo también se pelear mano a mano!- se lanzo de inmediato en contra del kazekage corriendo sobre su lava derretida aproximándose a el a todo poder, su puño se precipito contra Gaara a toda velocidad mientras que el kazekage bloqueaba el movimiento del enemigo, su brazo se alzo con fuerza deteniendo el embate de Makoto quien siguió de largo en su golpe al tiempo que daba un giro a toda velocidad, pronto estaba a la espalda de Gaara clavando su codo con fuerza contra la espalda del pelirrojo que si resentía el golpe a pesar de la armadura de arena que le envolvía en ese momento , su arena se removió por la fuerza al tiempo que Makoto giraba y aplastaban con sus puños las sienes del kage pelirrojo que solo abrió los ojos ante la presión del enemigo que le aplastaba con fuerza, su arena comenzaba a resquebrajarse bajo la presión de Makoto cuando finalmente reacciono haciendo un movimiento veloz, sujeto al enemigo de las muñecas y con fuerza se alzo sobre ellas dando un giro completo sobre si mismo para conectar con la rodilla sobre su rostro, Makoto trastabillo hacia atrás mientras se sujetaba la nariz golpeada y miraba al kage con una sonrisa en sus labios –parece que tu armadura no es infalible verdad?- murmuro el hombre mientras Gaara sentía algo corriendo por su mejilla, se toco inconscientemente al tiempo que Makoto solo señalaba con algo de burla, -parece que el calor que desprenden mis manos vuelven vidrio tu arena no es así?- el pelirrojo sujeto sus dedos frente a sus ojos y lo vio estaban rojos ya que por la mejilla le estaba escurriendo sangre, y en sus sienes la arena lucía cristalizada y con manchas rojas lo que explicaba la sensación de punzar que Gaara estaba teniendo en ese momento, al parecer su arena se había vuelto vidrio y por la presión se enterró en su cráneo y el apenas se daba cuenta.

El enemigo esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras la idea terminaba de formarse en su mente y con esa sonrisa tan confiada y arrogante se lanzo al ataque de pronto de la laba se alzaron varias replicas de Makoto que empezaron a atacar a Gaara con sus puños impregnados de lava incandescente, el pelirrojo danzaba como podía esquivando los ataques quemantes de loas replicas que se movían a toda velocidad tratando de golpear al pelirrojo, solo un descuido basto para que una patada le diera en la espalda y cayera en la espiral del enemigo, los golpes empezaron a caer con fuerza en el , los puñetazos le llegaban de todos lados mientras el era rebotado por cualquier lado al tiempo que el enemigo se reía a la distancia, el pelirrojo estaba ahora en serios aprietos, una poderosa patada llena de lava le dio de lleno en el pecho cristalizando la armadura del mismo al tiempo que dos clones le golpeaban con sus puños candentes, los pedazos de vidrio volaron por el aire mientras el pelirrojo retrocedía con el pecho quemándole, un nuevo par de clones conectaron patadas en sentidos opuestos sobre su cabeza aplastándole entre sus empeines haciendo que el casco de arena se destrozara y que el Makoto original viese como el pelirrojo trataba de bloquear los ataques, su piel comenzaba a quemarse bajo los golpes del enemigo que no se detenían y solo hacían sonreír al hombre de akatsuki que cruzado de brazos esperaba pacientemente su oportunidad, la vio de pronto cuando Gaara estaba descuidado y se lanzo contra el a toda velocidad, metió sus manos en la lava y alzándolas una gigantesca zanbato de roca fundida aparecía en ellas y ahora mismo estaba apunto de caer sobre el pelirrojo herido que le miraba descender a todo poder sobre el una vez mas, no tenia muchas opciones ni arena disponible por lo que Gaara ataco con un nuevo y flamante ataque  
>-Futon: sabaku no hoko (elemento viento: rugido del desierto)- el viento se movió con fuerza mientras Makoto caia sobre el pelirrojo y detono, fue como ver la cabeza de Shukaku en su forma demonio aparecer rodeando a Gaara antes de rugir, el viento soplo con una fuerza endemoniada y despedazo la Zanbato desperdigando la lava mientras los clones eran alzados y el mismo Makoto terminaba atrapado en el rugido poderoso.<p>

A la distancia el grupo de la arena y el mismo Hiroshi observaban con asombro como el poderoso jutsu volaba con todo a su paso haciendo que la lava de todo el sitio se sacudiera en el aire mientras que el rugido devastador resonaba por todos lados con un eco atronador, por la mente de los ninjas de suna vagos recuerdos de años antiguos cuando Gaara estaba inestable y era poseído por el shukaku destazaba pate de la aldea, ese solo ruido era suficiente parra infundir terror en los corazones de mas de uno de los ninjas de suna, por su lado Hioshi estaba con sus ojos bien abiertos observando como su compañero se encontraba bajo el poderoso ataque del pelirrojo todo sin poder creer que de hecho el no estaba participando en semejante combate e internamente maldecía el no tener la suficiente agua cerca como para poder entrar en combate contra el pelirrojo –(de haber una fuente de agua ceca con gusto yo habría sido quien luchara contra ti kazekage)- pensaba el hombre mientras contemplaba como poco a poco el rugido poderoso se extinga dejando ve al pelirrojo con sus brazos extendidos al frente jadeando algo cansado por la falta propia de aire durante la ejecución del jutsu, a su alrededor arena cubría un poco las fosas de lava que ya la comenzaban a fundir mientras que a la distancia de nuevo alzándose de ente la lava un Makoto de rostro serio y expresión algo molesta miraba al pelirrojo fijamente mientras procesaba lo que recién había ocurrido con su ataque que se suponía seria el golpe de gracia a la situación y por lo mismo el hombre estaba ciertamente irritado por lo que recién le había sucedido al recibir tal pode de manera imprevista -no sabia que tu podías usar Futon- fue todo lo que el hombre le dijo al pelirrojo que solo respiraba al fin algo de aire al tiempo que el enemigo lo evaluaba a una distancia elativamente segura no fuera que el pelirrojo se fuera a sacar otro jutsu de viento devastador de la manga  
>-mi arena se forma con viento y tierra de verdad pensabas que la podía usa sin recurrir a sus elementos básicos- pregunto el kage pelirrojo a la distancia con algo de sarcasmo en su voz mientras que Makoto asentía a sus palabras<br>-es verdad si te soy sincero no contaba con eso pero bueno eso solo lo vuelve mas divertido- la sonrisa de Makoto volvió a su rosto mientras se lanzaba a la ofensiva una vez mas.

Sus manos se movieron a toda velocidad tazando sellos con precisión y de inmediato ataco con un devastado justu ofensivo, serpientes de lava se alzaban de sus fosas de magma reptando por el suelo a toda velocidad en un intento por atrapar a Gaara en un candente y mortal abrazo, el pelirrojo alcanzo a reaccionar alzándose en el aire en una pequeña plataforma circular de arena de no mas de un metro de diámetro, se elevo a toda velocidad al tiempo que las serpientes se estrellaban unas con otras destrozándose en una gran bola de roca fundida que salpicaba por todos lados al tiempo que el pelirrojo observaba a su contrincante sonriente frente a el mientras alzaba sus manos al aire y los ojos de Gaara se abrieron como platos, de la bola de lava salpicante una gran cabeza de león emergió alzándose con fuerza mientras se abría y lo rodeaba, sus colmillos afilados y calientes lo rodearon mientras se cerraban con fuera a su alrededor en un aplastante y mortal ataque, se cerro con fuera mientras sus colmillos embonaban unos con otros aplastando y destrozando, las cuchillas de arena y roca aparecieron de pronto ascendiendo y bajando a toda velocidad abriendo un trecho en la punta del colosal hocico por la que el pelirrojo salió disparado dando un veloz giro en el aire cayendo a la espalda de Makoto jadeando sudoroso mientras aterrizaba en la duna a espaldas de su contrincante que asentía a su movimiento –se nota que sabes escapar en el ultimo segundo no es verdad?- preguntaba con ironía en su voz al tiempo que Gaara lo miraba con molestia durante casi toda la lucha había estado a la defensiva y le gustase o no admitirlo el enemigo frente a el estaba haciendo lo que quería mientras que el kage se limitaba a moverse escapando de sus ataques en un baile peligroso –si es lo que deseas te mostrarte porque soy el kazekage!- fue la respuesta enérgica del pelirrojo mientras se disponía a atacar con todo su poder.

Makoto sonrió ante las palabras del pelirrojo pero pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando contempló el poderoso ataque que le lanzaba –sabaku no tsunami (tsunami del desierto)- las manos de Gaara se alzaron y toda la arena se sacudió, en menos de un segundo una inmensa pared de arena se alzo a la distancia no mas de un kilometro y avanzando con velocidad y pode aumento aun mas de tamaño mientas que la duna sobre la que estaba el pelirrojo era alzada del suelo ante el paso del enorme jutsu Gaara estaba a no menos de un kilometro de altura sobe la cresta de una inmensa ola de arena que solo aumentaba mas y mas de tamaño augurando un golpe con miles de toneladas de la mencionada arena todo mientas Makoto contemplaba como el jutsu del kazekage se le dejaba caer con fuerza –quizá puedes fundir mi arena, pero con toda esta cantidad te aplastare y dudo que salgas ileso!- hablo el pelirrojo desde la cima del jutsu que empezó a precipitarse sobre Makoto, la arena se arremolinó desde los costados quitándole cualquier ruta de escape mientras que se dejaba caer sobre el con todo su poder, fue un estruendo gigantesco que sacudió todo a los alrededores cercanos, el ejercito resguardado inclusive sintió como la arena bajo sus pies se sacudía bajo el movimiento masivo del pelirrojo que seguía en la parte mas alta de la inmensa ola de arena que seguía cayendo sobre el ahora invisible Makoto todo mientras Hiroshi observaba incrédulo como su poderoso compañero era aplastado por ese mar de arena tan aplastante, alcanzo a ver como entre la inmensa ola grandes colmillos de roca dura se formaban cayendo sobre el sitio que se suponía ocupaba Makoto lo mas seguro era que Gaara compactase su arena en esos colmillos afiliados para asegurar la muerte de su oponente bajo el poderoso ataque que devastaba todo sin nnguna contemplación, fue un estruendo de poco mas de 3 minutos en los que la arena no dejo de moverse casi como si el mismo desierto se moviera para acabar con el enemigo, al final Gaara quedo de pie sobe una inmensa duna que sepulto la lava y todo rastro de la lucha con Makoto quien seguía sin aparecer por ningún lado, el suave viento del desierto soplaba sacudiendo los cabellos del pelirrojo mientras este miraba al frente al compañero de su enemigo y su ejército estallaba en vítores de un solo golpe había barrido con su contrincante.

Los gritos de felicidad del ejercito de la arena resonaban con fuerza mientras que Gaara sudaba con algo de cansancio ante la violenta batalla que recién terminaba de librar todo mientras Hiroshi seguía callado y tranquilo, de ponto las risas comenzaron a resonar y pronto esa suave risa se volvió una carcajada demente y enloquecida al tiempo que los ninjas de la arena miraban con suna duda al hombre de akatsuki que seguía de pie riendo como si estuviese demente al tiempo que mas de uno se cuestionaba de verdad sobre su salud mental ante semejante reacción –este tipo esta mas loco que una cabra su compañero esta muerto y se ríe como si hubiera ganado- fue el comentario al azar de Kankuro quien solo miraba al sujeto que no paraba de reír haciendo a Gaara mirarle con serias dudas en sus ojos al tiempo que el enemigo dirigía su mano al mango de su nueva espada en su espalda –porque te ríes acaso odiabas a tu compañero y su muerte te hace feliz?- pregunto el pelirrojo al tiempo que Hiroshi solo negaba y alzaba su arma que mas de un ninja de suna reconoció como una de las espadas de los shinobi gatana de Kiri cosa demasiado extraña que el fuese quien le portase en ese momento –estoy feliz, porque ahora yo soy quien va a luchar contigo!- y no dijo mas simplemente infundio su chakra en la espada que meció al frente mientas dejaba caer un tajo, por la distancia ente el y Gaara mas de uno de verdad asumía que estaba por completo loco pero cuando la espada se alargo y casi parte al kazekage a la mitad lo reconsideraron, el arma afilada y mortal se hundió en la arena mientras que Gaara se movía a un lado ayudado por su arena esquivando el corte asesino, miro al frente para enfocar a su adversario que ya estaba en el aire siendo jalado por la espada que regresaba a sus dimensiones originales, un muro de arena se alzo frente al kazekage que vio con cierto asombro como del aire casi seco del desierto un taladro de agua se formaba en el pie del enemigo, golpeo con fuerza su muro de arena que salpicado y mojado se requebrajo como un castillo de la playa ante una ola, el golpe lo despedazo mientas el agua se perdía en la seca arena peo el pie de Hiroshi seguía su camino le golpeo de lleno en el rosto haciéndole trastabillar al tiempo que lanzaba otro corte asesino y mortal, de nuevo la arena se movió por si sola tratando de bloquear el ataque que para asombro de mas de uno coto la arena con facilidad mientras se aproximaba al cuerpo de Gaara.

La sangre tiño de rojo el suelo cuando la espada detuvo su movimiento y la sonrisa de Hiroshi contemplaba a un kage a una distancia segura terminando de moverse en la arena que lo sacudía mientras el corte sangrante en su pecho aparecía dejando caer el liquido ojo y vital mientras que el pelirrojo se sujetaba la herida en su pecho, al parecer el filo de esa arma era tal que lograba cortar su escudo de arena con relativa facilidad cosa que sin duda le iba a resultar una complicación en la batalla que estaba a punto de librar contra el, estaba ideando el modo de aproximarse a Hiroshi sin tener que encarar de frente su espada cuando todo el suelo se agito y los ninjas se contemplaron con duda en sus ojos al tiempo que Hiroshi sonreía aun mas –hasta que reacciono- fue todo lo que dijo cuando el geiser de lava estallo dejando salir del mismo a un muy molesto y furioso Makoto que aterrizaba al costado derecho de Gaara quien solo miraba a su oponente previamente derrotado de pie a su lado, Makoto no estaba precisamente ileso su hombro izquierdo tenia un tajo bastante grande del que escurría la sangre con cierta velocidad hasta el suelo mientras respiraba algo agitado y veía al pelirrojo con una mirada bastante molesta sin duda por un instante el hombre en verdad pensó que moriría bajo el poderoso ataque del kazekage quien solo le miraba sin poder creer que hubiese regresado a seguir la lucha  
>-ya te habías tardado eh Makoto- dijo Hiroshi atrayendo la atención de Gaara quien ahora le dirigía una mirada incrédula de algún modo el parecía saber que su compañero seguía con vida<br>-trata de salir de debajo de 10 toneladas de arena y lu3ego me dices que tan fácil es imbécil- si Makoto no estaba de buen humor y eso se notaba por la manera tan agresiva en que había respondido  
>- valla que estas de malas jejeje que paso fue demasiado veloz ese ataque para ti hasta donde se no es fácil atraparte no es así- seguía preguntando el divertido enemigo mientras que Makoto solo le dirigía unos ojos mas que agresivos al usuario del elemento agua<br>-soy muy veloz de otro modo ya estaría muerto, además no es tan fácil moverte entre la arena esa maldita cosa es demasiado densa pero basta de charlas matemos a ese malnacido- hablo de nuevo Makoto con dureza y agresividad en su voz haciendo que el pelirrojo tuviera dudas sobre lo que estaba por pasar.

Hiroshi ataco con fuerza lanzando una enorme bola de agua salida de su boca, de inmediato la arena de Gaara se alzo para detener el ataque mientras bloqueaba el agua que de nuevo fue absorbida por la mencionada arena que se desplomo al suelo mojada y alentada, solo entonces Gaara noto el calor al otro lado y apenas logro eludir el poderoso golpe cargado de lava del otro enemigo, su puño paso rozando a cm de su cara dejando una pequeña quemadura en su mejilla mientras que el pelirrojo se movia dando un veloz giro para distanciarse del Terumi furioso, -aquí voy yo!- Gaara apenas logro reaccionar de nuevo a enorme espada se clavo en el suelo alargándose enormemente antes de que Hiroshi la ladease y con fuerza la hiciera correr por el suelo alzando la arena al tiempo que Gaara saltaba para esquivar el corte que casi le partía en dos, tan pronto cayo al suelo su arena de nuevo reacciono por si sola bloqueando una enorme bola de lava que quemo todo a su paso mientras el mismo suelo del desierto sujetaba los pies del kazekage alejándole de sus oponentes mientras su arena se cristalizaba estallando en una lluvia de cristales quemados por todos lados, Gaara contemplaba frente a el a sus poderosos enemigos mientras estos se mantenían en su lugar, solo entonces llego la calma ninguno se movió mientras que el pelirrojo les miraba fijamente, por un lado Hiroshi alzaba su espada sobre su cabeza con una gran sonrisa y por el otro Makoto alzaba sus manos mas que listo para trazar sellos al tiempo que la arena a los pies de Gaara comenzaba a alzarse asemejando un circulo en la arena que se levantaba mas que listo para moverse, nadie movió un solo musculo mientras todo sonido callaba y el cabello de los ninjas era mecido por el viento siendo este lo único que se oía, la arena se removía en su cause y solo la bridsa del desierto resonaba en los oídos de los ninjas de la arena que yacían congelados al ver como el enemigo previamente derrotado regreso en busca de revancha  
>-VAMOS!- y Hiroshi se lanzo contra el Kazekage que lo sabia luchar contra esos dos a la vez no le auguraba nada bueno, si estaba metido en grandes líos<p>

* * *

><p>Y se ha terminado el capitulo que como pudimos ver estuvo plagado de muchas cosas, primero nuestro takikage es un tarado que es solo un mero peón, a Naruto lo agarraron en sus asuntos con la diosa de la luna por una curiosa amateratsu que valla que cositas piensa no creen y si finalmente la lucha de Gaara dio inicio y por lo que vimos esta en muchos problemas que ira a ser de el?<br>_no puede morir (mirando al autor)  
><em>_es verdad tiene que sobrevivir (el autor lo piensa)  
><em>_es verdad tiene que ganar de algún modo (el autor sonríe)  
><em>_esa sonrisa …tu planeas algo (señalando acusadora al autor)  
><em>creo que mas de uno quiere saber que planeo pero será hasta el cap que sigue jejeje

Hasta la próxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañía<br>pd: que ira a ser de Gaara?


	251. C248: Fiera lucha en la arena

Hola gente como han estado espero que bien porque ha llegado el momento de retomar el fic que dio origen a mi faceta de escritor pero claro eso ya lo saben jejeje, retomando lo que me trae a ustedes les presento el esperado capitulo donde sabremos de una buena vez si nuestro kage arenoso se nos muere cosa que parece demasiado posible si me lo preguntan aunque no debemos adelantar conclusiones y mejor vamos a los reviews

**LeNashSkoll**: no te pongas asi que tengo ocupaciones si todo fuera escribir seguiría actualizando a diario créeme y de kuroi también sigo publicando  
><strong>Hozuki Mangetsu<strong>: jeje de hecho esa era la imagen mental que buscaba me alegra que si se formase  
><strong>Alex<strong>: ya veras que pasa con el pelirrojo y si pobre matsuri quedaría muy triste si se muere pero ya veras que ocurre y es cierto naruto ya anda pensando quien sigue mientras el mundo se va al cuerno que lindo y responsable no ?  
><strong>The mercenary with the black wings<strong>: buena idea la de izanami hace que se me vengan ideas a la mente creo que se como establecer un encuentro aunque sea breve gracias por la sugerencia  
><strong>gonzalo<strong>: gracias por los saludos y espero que te la pases bien en tus vacaciones y que sigas leyendo este fic  
><strong>Sebastian<strong>: jeje si el terminoes leer y creeme no es bueno reirte como demente te hace mucho daño lo se por experiencia personal y espero que este cap te guste en cuanto a lo del ritmo no se es cosa de acoplarme bien pero que bueno que mis demas fics te gusten en especial el de bleach ya que no eres fan del manga jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: ya veras que couree y si ahora sabemos porque Gaara es kage no por nada es el mejor ninja de suna verdad  
>alexandert cross:ya veras como acaba esto y gracias por desearme suerte se agradece mucho<br>**Alex-Flyppy**: lo de amateratsu ya se vera y es cierto gaara necesita asistencia o hasta ahi llego el kazekage espero que no muera  
><strong>Loquin:si<strong> ya veremos si sale airoso de esto el pelirrojo y la historia seguira creme y como tu lo dices maldito rubio  
><strong>arashi<strong>: gracias por leer mis fics lo del nombre sabes es buena idea y no desesperes que la conti ha llegado al fin

bueno parece que todo mundo quiere saber que sera del pelirrojo no es cierto?_  
>espero que la batalla acabe con victoria para la arena (mira al autor)<br>si que gane Gaara (el autor sonríe)  
>solo espero que no acabe como onoki (las otras asienten a eso)<br>no es lo que planeas o si (mira al autor con duda)  
><em>no lo diré pero como dije antes mejor leamos el capitulo

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 248: Fiera lucha en la arena<strong>

Las cosas no estaban precisamente alegres en ese momento, el ubio ninja de la aldea de la hoja ya con sus opas puestas sobre su cuerpo se encontraba sentado firme y callado a un lado de una sonriente y siempre sensual diosa de la luna a quien poco parecía importarle el modo en que su hermana de cabellos dorados le estaba mirando, si la tensión se pudiera cortar con un cuchillo0 el aire alrededor del rubio se rebanaría como pan recién hecho y muy suave, la diosa del sol no era feliz en esos momentos y eso era algo que resaltaba a la vista con mucha facilidad dada la vena que pulsaba en la frente de Amaterartsu, si algo sabia y había aprendido Naruto gracias a su convivencia con cierta rubia Senju era que cuando una vena pulsaba de ese modo en la frente de una mujer lo mejo era permanecer callado o acabaría recibiendo toda su furia cosa que sin duda resultaría en extremo doloroso y en estos momentos el no deseaba recibí semejante trato y menos de manos de una diosa que se conocía por su poder y su temperamento, después de todo algunas leyendas proclamaban a Amteatsu como la diosa mas poderosa después de las deidades principales claro esta y eso pues era algo que el ubio no deseaba confirmar de primera mano aunque por como ella los miraba no parecía con muchas posibilidades de salir bien librado de eso y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja de su amante en tuno pues no ayudaba mucho que dijéramos  
>-<strong>entonces hermana puedes decirme que se suponía que estaban haciendo?-<strong> pegunto la diosa rubia con cierta molestia aunque a ojos de la diosa de la luna mas que molestia eran celos  
>-<strong>que no es obvio, Naruto_kun y yo estábamos haciendo el amor caramba hermana necesitas leer mas-<strong> el descaro en las palabras de la diosa de la luna era tal que el rubio solo atino a mirar nervioso la expresión de Amateratsu  
>-<strong>es obvio que tenían sexo me refiero al porque demonios lo hacían como conejos!- <strong>grito la diosa rubia al tiempo que sus ojos reflejaban una molestia digna de una venganza a punto de surgir y el hecho de que Tsukuyomi solo sonriera no ayudaba para nada en ese momento  
>- <strong>la vedad hermana deseaba entregar mi cuerpo al hombre del que me enamore-<strong> fueron palabras dichas con seriedad tanta que inclusive el ninja miro a la diosa incrédulo por tales palabras

Amateratsu miro a su hermana con seriedad tratando de buscar algún deje de mentira en sus palabras muchas veces la había oído decir que amaba a tal o cual persona pero en ese momento estaba viendo algo que nunca pensó que vera en sus ojos, honestidad total y absolutaalgo que en realidad nunca pensó que escucharía o vería salir de labios de su hermana pero era cierto ella no le mentía en ese momento, -**ya veo… entonces les deseo que sean muy felices hermana- **dijo la deidad del sol antes de darse la vuelta y salir de aquel recinto a paso lento y calmado al tiempo que Naruto solo miraba a la diosa rubia con una sensación de que algo estaba pasándosele por alto –**deberías hablar con ella Naruto_kun no te lo dirá pero creo que siente algo por ti y algo me dice que tu sientes algo por ella-** de nuevo la diosa de la luna sonaba tan seria y centrada casi con una sabiduría que no había reflejado en ningún momento desde que ella y Naruto habían dado inicio a sus pasiones y bajos instintos, el ubio esbozo una amistosa y amorosa sonrisa antes de besarla con suavidad en los labios y salió de ahí a la búsqueda de la diosa del sol, en realidad Amateatsu no llego lejos estaba sentada a la luz de la eterna luna llena en el cielo, justo sobe una banca de rocas duras y blancas mirando al cielo nocturno con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos –_**dile lo que sientes hermana**_**- **la voz de la diosa de la luna resonó en la mente de Amateratsu quien se sonrojo tímidamente cuando el ubio se sentó a su lado en silencio y solo mirándola fijamente al tiempo que esbozaba una amigable sonrisa que hacia el corazón de la diosa latir con mas fuerza que antes si es que eso era en realidad posible, el rubio no dijo nada solo se acerco a ella y con suavidad acaricio una de sus manos al tiempo que las mejillas de Amateratsu se teñían de rojo como las de cierta y tímida ojiperla, Naruto no dijo nada solo se mantuvo mando a la diosa que seguía callada aun procesando las palabras que su hermana a le había comunicado por ese vinculo mental que se formaba entre ellas cuando ambas estaban en aquel recinto, -eres muy hermosa y dulce lo sabias Amateratsu_chan?- fueron las palabras sencillas y amorosas de Naruto que hicieron a las dudas de la deidad disiparse poco a poco mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rosto hermoso y delicado, si el era humano o al menos eso parecía, tenia muchas mujeres pero que importaba si ella podía tener un pequeño hueco en su corazón que importaba compartirlo con otras si al final a todas las amaría por igual, si que importaba todo eso, no dijo nada en lugar de eso solo se lanzo al ubio que con sus brazos abiertos la rodeo de la cintura al tiempo que sus labios se unían en un beso apasionado donde las lenguas de ambos se enfrascaron en un baile lento y delicioso rozándose una contra la otra mientas la diosa de la luna fisgoneaba todo desde el umbral de su pequeña ecamara al descubierto con una enorme sonrisa, el beso al final se rompió mientras que la diosa del sol algo avergonzada po su actuar apenas miraba al rubio que embelesado solo acariciaba su suave y tersa mejilla era un hecho que su belleza era embriagante y el poder besarle fue algo que sin duda calificaba como divino –**vamos de una buena vez dile que te haga el amo virgencita jajajajaja- **las risas de la diosa de la luna resonaron con fuerza al tiempo que Naruto reía nervioso antes de mirar como las deidades corrían una para salva su pellejo y la otra por desquita su vergüenza ante el ubio que solo pensaba en una cosa ellas actuaban como simples mujeres y hermanas no cabía duda que ni el estatus de diosas cambiaba lo que eran en el fondo.

Regresando al mundo humano un pelirrojo kage estaba preocupado, frente a el sus dos poderosos adversarios le miraban mas que lisitos para acabarle uno de ellos con una sonrisa digna de un demente luchador y el otro con un ceño fruncido y unas heridas sangrantes señal mas que clara de que casi fue empalado por sus estacas de arena y ahora mismo los dos hombres le miraban con ojos agresivos- esto no es nada bueno- murmuro Kankuro a la distancia mientras alzaba uno de sus rollos en busca de alguna marioneta que pudiese ayudarle en la inminente pelea en la que se iba a inmiscuir para socorrer a su hermano menor quien sin duda necesitaría ayuda, el silencio reinaba al tiempo que los rivales se miraban con deseos de batalla en sus ojos , la suave brisa del desierto soplaba con calma al tiempo que alzaba ligeros granos de arena de las dunas y recorría el espacio entre los combatientes que seguían tensos en sus lugares sin mover un solo musculo –basta de esperar vamos a partirlo en dos!- grito Hiroshi al tiempo que alzaba su espada soltando el mortal corte al frente, de inmediato la arena del pelirrojo reacciono alzándose como un geiser, la hoja se alargo de nuevo con fuerza al tiempo que caía sobre Gaara con claras intenciones asesinas la arena apenas pudo contener el violento golpe mientras se desbarataba salpicando por todos lados al tiempo que el kage miraba con expresión asombrada como la espada casi atravesaba su defensa –no me olvide kazekage_sama!- el pelirrojo miro al frente donde el enemigo de la lava estaba a menos de un meto de el, su boca se abrio enorme mientras una poderosa bala de lava salía disparada con fuerza, la arena de Gaara no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando el impacto se suscito con fuerza, el calor quemo al pelirrojo al tiempo que salía disparado antes de ser envuelto en una mini explosión de lava que salpicando por todos lados quemaba la arena dejando al pelirrojo en el suelo mientras los dos ninjas resucitados se miraban uno al otro  
>-porque te metes Makoto ya era casi mío – protestaba el ninja de la niebla al tiempo que pataleaba como un niño pequeño al que no cumplen su capricho<br>-si claro su arena te detuvo y si no me equivoco aquí casi no puedes usa tus reservas de agua porque acabarías seco asique deja de quejarte – le respondió el herido hombre de la lava al tiempo que el Asakura solo entrecerraba los ojos  
>-al menos yo no fui al que casi sepultan en arena- la mirada de Makoto prometía mucho dolor eso era un hecho y el par de ninjas habría continuado peleando de no ser porque el kage se movió a la distancia<p>

Gaara se alzaba despacio del suelo aliviando un poco la preocupación del rosto de sus colegas de la arena mientras que los criminales solo le miraban con cierta irritación, el golpe que recibió en el pecho había sido bastante poderoso y debería estar inconsciente pero no era así, se reincorporo despacio mientras trozos de cristal quemado caían de su pecho haciendo que Makoto alzara una de sus cejas que solo se alzo mas al notar el patrón estrellado lleno de grietas en le pecho del kage pelirrojo que escupía algo de sangre y se sentí adolorido –(ese golpe fue mortal de no se por mi armadura había quedado medio muerto)- pensaba Gaara al tiempo que Hioshi miraba a Makoto con una sonrisa en su cara mientras señalaba al kage de la arena con su espada –que tal viene en su practico envase de arena abre fácil- se bulo el hombre de la espada al tiempo que Makoto solo entrecerraba sus ojos mirando al pelirrojo a la distancia con la ira contenida en sus ojos –creo que acabaras siendo una estatua de cristal kazekage- se burlo el hombre de la lava al tiempo que trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, a su alrededor la arena hirvió con poder mientras se licuaba y Hiroshi saltaba saliendo del impacto, la lava recién formada giro con fiereza formando un remolino que girando verticalmente dejando ver solo al ninja envolvía al usuario de yoton sonriente –Yoton: shi no supairaru (elemento lava: espiral mortal)- la lava giro aun mas fuete antes de lanzase como un tornado horizontal contra el pelirrojo que solo alzo sus brazos al frente, un grueso muro de arena se alzo para protegerle mientras el impacto se suscitaba empujando con fuerza al kage que apenas podía soporta la asombrosa presión del ataque enemigo, su arena se cristalizaba y los pedazos rotos y quemados volaban por el aire al tiempo que el pelirrojo luchaba con fuerza por soportar –aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!- Gaara empujo con fuerza su arena que girando se torno en un taladro gigante que otaba con fiereza contra el ojo de aquel remolino de lava que salpicaba por todos lados al tiempo que el pelirrojo luchaba con todo su poder presionando el ataque del enemigo que se abría ante la presión del talado de arena, la lava se desmorono por todos lados al mismo tiempo que la arena se abría cayendo al suelo y el pelirrojo respiraba agitado mientras que Makoto apenas y estaba agitado pero tenia una sonrisa enigmática en su ostro, la arena abajo los pies de Gaara se abrió mientras la enorme espada se alzaba emergiendo de nuevo alargada desde el suelo haciendo volar al kazekage –jajajajajaja te dije que te partiría jajajajajaja- la risa escandalosa de Hiroshi resonaba al tiempo que la espada regresaba a sus dimensiones normales y Gaara caía al suelo salpicándolo con su sangre.

No muy lejos de ahí una figura sebntia los estragos de la batalla mientras se aproximaba a toda velocidad, estaba del todo segua de quenes se trataban aunque la pesencia a la que se estaban enfrentando no la conocía seguramente se trataba de algún ninja de una aldea indeterminada y por el tamaño del chakra solo podía ser un kage –(tengo que apúrame dudo que aguante mucho enfrentándolos solo)- pensaba la misteriosa figura mientras aceleraba aun mas que antes aproximándose a la zona arenosa donde el desierto comenzaba a da principio y las llanuras se terminaban: -GAARA!- grito Kankuro a la distancia mientras veía a su hermano cae sobre la arena y no moverse mientras el suelo se teñía de rojo, de inmediato una nube de humo apareció y de ella emergió una marioneta colosal de forma semejante a un escorpión de cuatro brazos que corría por la arena mientras se lanzaba a toda velocidad contra el enemigo, -oye Makoto traes insecticida?- pregunto el Asakura con una sonrisa peligrosa en su rostro mientras la gran marioneta llegaba hasta ellos, sus pinzas se alzaon al cielo y casi brillaron al estar revestidas de metal y dejo cae dos de ellas al frente, el metal resonó con fuerza cuando chocaron contra la espada del Asakura, los ojos de Kankuro se abrieron como platos al ver como el sujeto con una sola mano alzaba su enorme espada y sostenía las amas de su marioneta que presionaba con fuerza tratando de alcanzarlo pero era inútil –(ese maldito si que es fuerte)- pensó el marionetista mientras movía su mano y el otro juego de pinzas se alaba al aire listo para destrozar al enemigo brillaron peligrosas en el aire antes de caer con fuerza sobre Hiroshi, el color rojo brillo y las pinzas salieron volando fundidas y destrozadas mientras eran sujetadas entre las quijadas del enorme león de lava que Makoto evoco con facilidad para defender a su compañero que solo le miraba con algo de molestia –deja de jugar y acaba con el títere quieres- dijo el usuario de la lava de mal humor a lo que su compañero solo asintió mientras empujaba, la marioneta retrocedió antes de se golpeada con fuerza por la espada que se alago de nuevo y la patio en dos de un solo golpe dejando al dueño de la marioneta en shock  
>-no puede se esa era la marioneta mas poderosa de Kankuro_sempai- dijo uno de los ninjas de la arena lleno de miedo al ve al títere partido a la mitad<br>-no puede ser que clase de monstruos son esos dos- grito otro de los ninjas al tiempo que el temor se expandía dentro de ellos al saber que contra el enemigo sus posibilidades de victoria eran muy pequeñas si acaso.

Los enemigos estaban mas que listos para aplastar al ejercito de la arena cuando el suelo se removió, Makoto se giro a toda prisa y reacciono a tiempo saltando al aire no así su compañero que solo atino a empuñar su espada al frente mientras era empujado sobre la arena del desierto por el poderoso ataque, era un rio de arena que fluía con fuerza mientras lo empujaba, de ponto el suelo mismo se removió volviéndose un geiser inmenso que alzo al enemigo al cielo mientras gritaba con fuerza, se volvió un pilar gigantesco que se comprimió con fuerza atrapando a Hiroshi en el quedando solo su rosto visible, aunque estaba colgando de cabeza y veía todo al revés –que demonios sáquenme de aquí!- grito con fuera el renegado atrapado al tiempo que Makoto se daba la vuelta para encarar al pelirrojo de pie a la distancia, su pecho estaba herido justo sobre las marcas de aquellas grietas yacía un corte sangrante que sin duda iba a dejar cicatriz pero que sangraba profusamente haciendo aparece una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre del yoton –valla sigues vivo aunque dudo que puedas lucha mucho si continuas perdiendo tanta sangre- dijo el hombre de la lava con una sonrisa seguía en su cara mientras el rostro serio y casi inexpresivo del kage solo se enfocaba en el, del suelo la arena se alzo despacio arrastrándose sobe su cuerpo hasta posarse sobre su herida y aplastarse contra ella, se tiño de rojo formando una línea muy inusual pero el sangrado se detuvo en el acto mientras Makoto solo negaba con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro –valla ya no sangras que pena vas a sufrir mas- dijo el usuario de la lava al tiempo que trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, de inmediato del suelo se alzo rugiendo un enorme dragón de roca solida que gritando con fuerza volaba contra el kazekage que se desplazo en la arena inclinándose a un lado dejando que el mismo suelo del desierto lo guiase a un sitio seguro, sus ojos se llenaron de duda cuando el jutsu paso y se estrello contra el suelo, pero las interrogantes solo aumentaron al ver la enorme ola de fuego que se le dejaba caer, una cúpula de arena lo envolvió con fuerza protegiéndole del ataque enemigo que quemaba la cubierta superior antes de disipase solo para abrirse dejando ver a un kage que miraba con serias dudas al enemigo sonriente a la distancia –que? No pensabas que solo puedo modelar Yoton y no sus elementos básicos o si?- hablo el enemigo con una sonrisa burlona en su cara al tiempo que se lanzaba contra Gaara, ataco ahora con un par de dragones de piedra que se abalanzaban contra el kazekage que alzando el vuelo en una plataforma de arena se alejaba del alcance del enemigo que solo le miraba con esa sonrisa de superioridad en su cara como si no estuviera fallando sus ataques –(porque sonríe si no me ha golpeado?)- se preguntaba Gaara flotando en el aire aun pensativo por la extraña actitud de su enemigo que solo seguía sonriendo como si nada malo estuviera ocurriendo a su ofensiva.

De pronto el pila solidificado de arena tembló con fuera mientras se partía a toda pisa y un chorro de lava aparecía brotando del centro como si se tratase de una olla de presión, entre la lava una especie de capsula rocosa se alzo en el aire quedando sobre el kazekage que la miraba en shock, estallo con fuerza dejando caer una lluvia de misiles de piedra que el kage atinaba a cubrirse con arena flotando sobre su cabeza interceptando cada misil, ente las ocas la figura sonriente de Hiroshi apareció cayendo sobre Gaara con poder y un demoledor ataque -Suiton: same no ha (elemento agua: colmillo de tiburón)- el agua pareció flui de los brazos de Hiioshi hacia la punta de su espada que tomo la forma de un diente de escualo, la hoja se alago de nuevo cayendo sobre Gaara con una fuerza demoledora, su arena se reunió para protegerle peo ante la humedad se desmorono en pedazos mientras la espada caía sobre el kage sin escape –aaaaaarrrrrgggg- la sangre de nuevo volvió a ser vista al tiempo que la espada de Hiroshi caía por la espalda de Gaaa ahora cortando de nuevo su armadura y cuerpo de un solo tajo mientras la plancha de arena se desmoronaba bajo la presión de la espada -¡no Gaara!- grito de nuevo Kankuro a la distancia cuando vio la figura de su hermano desplomándose al suelo justo donde Makoto ya lo esperaba, la arena alcanzo a reacconar en el ultimo segundo alzando una gran garra de arena que atrapo al kage justo antes de que tocase el suelo, solo entonces el calor llego de lleno a Gaara que entre su dolo atino a abrir los ojos y ve a su alrededor, había caído justo en medio de los ataques de piedra del resucitado hombre de la niebla y ahora mismo las ocas estaban a medio fundirse tonando todo en una fosa de lava rodeada de enormes piedras que le cerraban el paso al tiempo que su garra de arena comenzaba a se rodeada por la lava, sobre su cabeza alzándose sobre los restos del pilar de arena endurecida Hioshi caía sonriéndole mientras lo saludaba meneando su espada en el aire, era mas que claro que en cuanto el tratase de flotar lejos del alcance de Makoto se las tendía que ver con esa espada que ya en dos ocasiones le había herido de gravedad –que tal kazekage no le agrada la pequeña arena de batalla que le hicimos- hablo Makoto con una sonrisa segura en su rosto mientras que el pelirrojo solo sudaba con fuera sabiéndose atrapado en las garras del enemigo.

El ejercito de suna veía la situación a la distancia y la decisión estaba mas que clara para todos ellos en ese momento, el hombre del traje negro dio un par de pasos al frente antes de dirigir su mirada a sus compañeros con una seriedad absoluta en su rostro –Gaara nuestro kazekage esta en problemas, no se ustedes pero yo prefiero morir peleando junto a el que vivir sabiendo que no le ayude- dijo con decisión al ejecito al tiempo que todos se miraban entre si la respuesta era mas que obvia, corearon todos a la vez un grito de guerra mas que listos para meterse en el combate mientras avanzaban a toda velocidad corriendo sobe el suelo, la arena del deserto se sacudía al paso del ejercito de la arena que avanzaba a toda velocidad –que molestos son- murmuro Hiroshi mientras alzaba su espada desde aquel pila, la blandió de lado a lado dejándole expandirse con fuerza mientras golpeaba al ejecito de la arena, el corte fue mortal y la sangre salpico por todos lados mas de 50 ninjas fueron divididos a la mitad de un solo movimiento mientras otros tantos quedaban heridos y caían al suelo asombrados por la facilidad con la que el enemigo les golpeaba sin siquiera tener que moverse de su sitio, en el pequeño claro de lava Gaara luchaba con fuerza, las líneas de arena trataban de sujetar a su enemigo que daba movimientos agiles saltando de un lado a otro antes de disparar balas de roca fundida que el kage apenas lograba detener alzando sus escudos de arena que se desmoronaban ante cada golpe de la lava, Gaara estaba en grandes líos y eso era mas que obvio en ese momento cuando Makoto alzo sus manos, una poderosa explosión de lava sacudió toda la zona alzando al pelirrojo al aire mientras Hiiroshi le miraba con una enorme sonrisa mas que listo para atacar –esto se acabo, ya es hora de morir kazekage!- el hombre de la espada salto al aire alzando su ama mas que listo para terminar con la vida del ninja de la arena que adolorido por la gran explosión yacía por completo a su meced mientras la brillante arma caía sobre el, su arena se desprendía cayendo al suelo poco a poco –Shakuton: sutamisairu (elemento quemar misil estella)- una ráfaga brillante roja y poderosa salió de la nada volando a todo poder.

Parecía una especie de misil de fuego que brillaba con gran fuerza, llego de lleno a Hiroshi quien solo la bateo con su espada obteniendo una detonación poderosa que lo hizo salir volando hasta golpea el suelo con fuerza, rebotando sobre el mismo al tiempo que Gaara en el aire reaccionaba al fin dando un giro para disparar una estaca de arena de punta rocosa que casi empala a Makoto, el pelirrojo cayo sobe una lengua de arena proyectada de aquel pilar roto, Hioshi se alzo del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo y resentido por el estallido al tiempo que miraba con ojos molestos a la persona responsable de aquel ataque, sobe una duna cercana se alzaba la figura de aquella mujer con el símbolo de la aldea de la arena en su cintura y su cabello de tonos bicolores -¡PAKURA!- grito el furico ninja de la espada mientras los soldados de la arena y el mismo kage veía a la mítica kunoichi de sus tierra de pie ante ellos con vida y al parecer lista para luchar  
>-con que sigues con vida eh, ya decía yo que no podías solo haber desaparecido- dijo Makoto mirando a la kunoichi a la distancia<br>-porque diablos me atacaste Pakura no ves que estaba por asesinar al kazekage- protesto a la distancia el hombre de la espada haciendo que la mujer mirase al pelirrojo herido y sangrante  
>-tu solo has luchado contra este par, no cabe duda que eres un kage digno de suna, y porque te ataque muy simple, yo ya no trabajo mas para ustedes, he regresado para unirme a mi aldea y luchar por ella!- contesto la orgullosa kunoichi mientras los renegados se miraban uno al otro con irritación.<p>

El ejercito de la arena escucho aquellas palabras y miraron fijamente a la mujer que se proclamaba su aliada sin comprender en realidad si lo era o no, uno de tantos ninjas de edad avanzada casi al borde del retiro vio fijamente a la kunoichi y un viejo recuerdo paso po su mente mientras una expresión de fascinación –asombroso Pakura_sama esta viva y nos va a ayudar!- dijo el con alegría después de todo en su infancia temprana llego a ver a la mujer y supo de su fama como gran Kunoichi si ella estaba con ellos la victoria era ahora mas posible que nunca y eso levantaba el animo de todos los presentes que solo miraron a la kunoichi con miradas llenas de esperanza aunque claro el porque estaba ahí era un total misterio al menos para ellos –con que nos has traicionado eh no importa las mujeres como tu son meros estorbos, dime Hiroshi no quieres encargarte de ella- indico Makoto a su compañero que asintió a sus palabras al tiempo que avanzaba saltando sobre las rocas para posarse justo en el camino de la kunoichi que de inmediato entro en pose de batalla mientras el enemigo le miraba con ojos molestos que sin duda alguna prometían mucho dolor, el hombre de la espada no lo pensó dos veces cuando se lanzo contra la kunoichi resucitada, su enorme espada brillo en el aire al tiempo que se alargaba extraordinariamente, su alcance se volvió extraordinario y agitándose corto el aire antes de enterrarse con fuerza en la arena del desierto justo en el sitio que Pakura ocupo antes de saltar fuera del rango de ataque, la ninja de la arena trazo sellos a toda velocidad y alzando una de sus manos el fuego la rodeo con fuerza formando una especie de pelota relativamente pequeña, extendió su palma al frente y como un disparo el eco del estallido resonó mientras la bola brillante volaba por el aire enfilándose contra el ninja enemigo, la espada regreso a su tamaño natural de inmediato al tiempo que Hirosjhi la alzaba al frente interponiéndola en el camino del ataque, fue un golpe frontal poderoso y candente el que el sintió cuando la pequeña bala se disipo en el aire mientras la enorme sonrisa de su rostro seguía presente en el  
>-oh vamos traidora no pensaste que eso me detendría o si- pregunto el hombre con una voz confiada y soberbia al tiempo que la ninja de cabellos peculiares le miraba fijamente<br>-y a ti quien te dijo que yo soy la Pakura real?- fue todo lo que ella le dijo antes de disiparse en el aire en una lengua de fuego que se perdió al ascender al cielo.

Los ninjas miraban todo sin creer el giro de la situación al tiempo que la arena alrededor de Hiroshi se agito con fuerza cuando la verdadera Pakura apareció emergiendo de ella dispuesta a todo con sus manos trazando los sellos finales de su ataque –Shakuton: bakufu (elemento quemar: onda expansiva)- la ninja lanzo sus manos al frente mientras daba una fuerte palmada jhorizontal de la que se desprendió una poderos y brillante onda de choque que barria con todo a su paso, la arena se agito al tiempo que la espada de Hiroshi caía en un intento por cortar el ataque, si bien logro atravesar el ataque enemigo no alcanzo a detener el poderoso efecto que se dejo sentir sobre el de inmediato ,-aaahhhh- el ninja enemigo grito con fuerza al tiempo que volaba por el aire victima del poderoso jutsu que barría con todo a su paso, no duro demasiado el efecto del ataque pero fue mas que suficiente para alejarlo lo suficiente de Gaara y Makoto que miraban con cierta fascinación como la kunoichi hacia al enemigo volar por el aire  
>-parece que Hiroshi se mantendrá entretenido un rato pero ni creas que eso evitara tu muerte kazekage- hablo Makoto mientras enfilaba sus ojos al pelirrojo en aquel pilar que le miraba con sus ojos fijos<br>-el morir es una posibilidad, pero si he de hacerlo tu te iras conmigo- fue la simple y sencilla respuesta de Gaara antes de arremeter contra el

De nuevo la arena se alzo a su alrededor asemejando una especie de látigos o tentáculos de arena que reptando en el aire se lanzaban contra Makoto quien daba un gran salto solo para alzar sus propias extremidades de lava que se arrojaban contra las de Gaara, chocaron de frente trenzándose con fuerza en enormes nudos que crujían mientras el calor de la lava calcinaba la arena haciendo que la sonrisa de Makoto solo aumentara de tamaño en su cara –parece que tu arena se cocina – dijo con arrogancia mientras el color rojo de su lava aumentaba indicando la violenta subida de temperatura de la misma haciendo que en cosa de segundos la arena del pelirrojo se despedazara volando por el aire en cientos sino es que miles de cristales calcinados al tiempo que los tentáculos de roca fundida se fundían en un solo chorro de lava que fluyendo como un rio embestía al pelirrojo de nuevo y con una atronadora fuerza que hacia volar por el aire los restos de lava al tiempo que salpicaba con roca fundida por todos lados como si se tratase de una intensa lluvia que cubría por completo a la figura de Gaara al tiempo que un maltrecho Hiroshi comenzaba alzarse del suelo gimoteando de dolor y sin dejar de quejarse por el intenso dolor del ataque que había recibido de parte de la ninja resucitada, se alzo despacio hasta que al fin estuvo de pie y alzo lentamente la mirada del suelo para fijarla en una sola cosa, Pakura.

Ella por su lado estaba firme en el suelo mientras contemplaba como su oponente Hiroshi se mantenía mirándola con ira y resentimiento en sus ojos, hacia tan solo un segundo atrás recibió uno d elos golpes mas poderosos de los que tuviera memoria y por ello mismo ahora estaba adolorido al tiempo que la kunoichi del elemento quemar le miraba con decisión y claros deseos de evitar que se uniera a Makoto en su lucha contra el pelirrojo, a espaldas de la lucha de esos dos la arena cristalizada yacía regada por la lava mientras se fundía a paso lento y constante al mismo tiempo que el flujo de roca fundida amainaba cayendo al suelo solo para dejar ver la punta calcinada de aquella edificación de arena endurecida donde la figura de Gaara no se podía ver por ningún lado algo que en verdad resultaba interesante, -valla será que al fin se murió este obstinado kage- se pregunto con algo de buen humor el hombre del clan Terumi al tiempo que el pilar de arena rechinaba, la punta cristalizada estallo en una lluvia de pedazos brillantes y rotos al tiempo que la arena volvía a ser fluida rompiendo la cubierta endurecida dejando ver como se abría la punta, era casi como ver florecer una inmensa flor de arena que al abrir sus pétalos de polvo desértico permitía vislumbrar a un sudoroso y algo cansado Gaara que miraba fijamente a su oponente sonriente y seguro  
>-si que eres bueno para esconderte en el ultimo segundo- elogio con algo de burla Makoto al tiempo que el pelirrojo solo le miraba fijamente ante tales palabras que denotaban una total desestimación de su parte<br>-no tienes idea de lo bueno que soy en realidad- fue la respuesta sencilla y calmada de Gaara al tiempo que le sostenía la mirada en un tenso silencio.

Al mismo tiempo en otro punto de las naciones elementales un hombre enmascarado se hallaba saliendo de la oscura y siniestra gruta secreta mientras esta volvía a cerrarse a su espalda dejando el interior de la misma resguardado de ojos indiscretos todo mientras el caminaba en dirección del cristal maligno que resplandecía con singular fuerza como si estuviera proyectando alguna clase de ansiedad a la espera de que el ninja rindiera su informe sobre su pequeña revisión medica que recién concluyo  
>-<strong>y bien Madara dime como esta?-<strong> pregunto con algo de ansiedad el cristal maligno al tiempo que el ninja de la mascara le miraba fijamente con sus singulares ojos  
>-esta mucho mejor padre, a este paso a mas tardar en una semana sus heridas habrán sanado lo suficiente como para que pueda realizar su "magia"- respondió la mitad maligna del fundador del clan Uchiha haciendo que el brillo del cristal aumentase como su sonriera anchamente ante sus palabras<br>-**magnifico tal parece que los compuestos de Orochimaru al fin sirven para algo mas que para sus experimentos, pronto podremos dar inicio a la fase numero 4 de nuestro plan-** dijo Yamata en el interior de su prisión cristalina mientras rememoraba a ciertas deidades que hacia cientos de años que no veía y a las que deseaba en verdad poder saludar una vez mas  
>-si padre, pronto lograremos tu libertad y la victoria estará mas cerca de nuestro alcance, pero me atrevo a preguntar, que pasara con nuestros aliados una vez que seas libre- si la duda sobre ese punto había estado flotando en la mente del hombre enmascarado por algún tiempo y ahora era el momento perfecto para aclararlo o al menos eso era lo que el pensaba<br>-** mi querido Madara ya deberías saber que los únicos aliados que me interesan son tu, Sanada y mi querida mascota Juubi, los demás pues… pueden pudrirse en el campo cuando los asesinemos jajajajajaja**- las risas del cristal maligno resonaron con fuerza mientras Madara asentía a sus palabras la verdad ya esperaba algo como eso pero aun asi deseaba confirmarlo.

En otro punto del oscuro recinto un conocido y celebre traidor de pálida piel blanca y largo cabello negro se paseaba por su pequeño escondrijo pensando en las cosas que ya se cocinaban en su mente, varias veces había sospechado que su amo en realidad no tenia buenas intenciones para con el una vez que la victoria fuera un hecho y lo que su pequeña y diminuta serpiente le estaba informando tras regresar de su sesión de espionaje le confirmaba dichas ideas, el era prescindible para Yamata y era algo que claramente no le hacia para nada feliz –( justo como pensaba, el planea deshacerse de nosotros cuando el momento llegue, pero claro que yo no pienso volver al otro mundo no cuando tengo a mi alcance el cuerpo de una diosa para poseerlo)- finalmente el verdadero objetivo del sanin estaba claro, deseaba como siempre mudar de cuerpo algo que al parecer se le había vuelto una costumbre un tanto inusual y por ello mismo ahora fijaba su meta en alguien de mucho mayor rango y jerarquía que solo un simple mortal el traidor sanin de las serpientes deseaba aprovechar la debilidad obvia de la diosa Izanami para posesionarse de su cuerpo y acceder a la verdadera inmortalidad así como a sus reservas de poder que era mas que claro que contenidas y todo superaban con creces a las de un simple mortal cosa que era algo que el en verdad ansiaba lograr, -(espero que mi nuevo y flamante cuerpo llegue lo mas pronto posible kukukuku)- su sonrisa maligna solo se acrecentaba en su rostro al tiempo que esperaba paciente a que su leal creación regresara con su nuevo envase uno que el cristal maligno no podría controlar ni eliminar cuando deseara.

De regreso al desierto una vez mas la arena volaba por el aire a todo poder en discos de orillas acerradas que volaban por el aire amenazando con despedazar a su contrario, la lava de Makoto se había alargado formando una especie de serpiente larga y gruesa que reptaba sobre la roca fundida a modo de defensa interponiendo su cuerpo en el camino de las cuchillas de arena que se fundían a cada golpe que daban contra el animal de lava que casi parecía sonreír ante su gran velocidad para cubrir a su invocador –oh vamos puedes hacerlo mejor no?- pregunto el Terumi con una sonrisa arrogante y llena de seguridad en su rostro al tiempo que el pelirrojo solo le miraba con atención como planeando su siguiente movimiento, Gaara no dijo nada mas mientras alzaba uno de sus puños y con simpleza abrió su mano antes de jalarla hacia el haciendo que el suelo temblase con fuerza, la lava del suelo se empezó a inflar con fuerza justo antes de que reventaran con explosiones poderosas salpicando por todos lados mientras los geiseres de arena ascendían al cielo salpicando la lava mientras que el Terumi miraba con cierto asombro como el kage pelirrojo parecía atacar de una manera que no esperaba –quizá esto este repleto de lava pero debajo de ella sigue habiendo arena!- fue todo lo que el dijo al tiempo que señalaba a Makoto, el criminal resucitado solo pudo saltar al aire antes de que las dos columnas de arena girasen en el aire torciéndose con fuerza y aplastaran el sitio donde antes había estado, un par de segundos de atraso y el hombre habría terminado como el relleno de aquel sándwich de arena aunque claro el no tenia en realidad idea de que la estrategia del pelirrojo era hacerlo saltar al aire –Futon: kaimetsu tekina-nami (elemento viento: onda demoledora)- lanzo su otra mano al frente como si fuese un Hyuuga lanzando su palma recta al frente del centro una bola blanca y pequeña se formo antes de reventar con fuerza el resultado fue una onda de viento que voló a todo poder cruzando el aire que se enturbiaba a su paso mientras Makoto se veía por completo al descubierto ya que casi toda su lava había sido sepultada por la arena que ya comenzaba a fundirse en vidrio –AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- fue un golpe directo que hizo al ninja enemigo escupir sangre mientras era impulsado con fuerza por el aire lejos de su fosa de lava al tiempo que la demoledora onda trituraba sus huesos, de haber estado contra el suelo seguramente habría sido empotrado en el mismo y sus costillas se habrían destrozado pero por fortuna para el estaba en el aire, se alejo casi 20 metros volando en medio de la agonía hasta que la onda de viento se disipo poco a poco dejándole caer al piso donde azoto con fuerza antes de escupir sangre de su boca denotando las posibles heridas internas que sufrió, se sujetaba el torso con dolor en su rostro al tiempo que sentía sus costillas crujiendo mientras respiraba casi como si estuvieran al borde de romperse irremediablemente –(maldito ese jutsu en verdad me dolio…voy a destrozarlo!)- pensaba el furioso ninja mientras la arena se movía despacio atrayendo hacia el al pelirrojo serio y sudoroso que respiraba agitado no le gustaba pensar en ello pero era muy claro que Gaara estaba comenzando a quedar exhausto tras la larga lucha y el constante empleo de cantidades masivas de chakra a ese paso terminaría sin una gota de energía en cualquier momento.

Pakura estaba calmada al tiempo que Hioshi le miraba con ojos mortales sin perder de vista un solo cm de la kunoichi –en vedad que eres estúpida de seguro quieres volver a estar muerta!- y sin decir mas el ninja enemigo se lanzo contra ella, su espada brillo en el aire mientras la blandía al frente con una fina capa de agua coronando el filo de la hoja, con agilidad Pakura dio un elegante salto a un lado cayendo de pie segura mientras que Hiroshi soltaba un corte horizontal hacia ella, el agua se desprendió de la hoja volando por el aire como una oz liquida que impacto de lleno contra la kunoichi que trastabilló por el fuerte impacto antes de sujetarse la espalda y encarar al enemigo sonriente y peligroso –oh le dolió a la señorita el golpe que pena porque entonces esto te dolerá mas!- y Hiroshi se lanzo contra ella, corrió a toda velocidad sobre la arena caliente del desierto mientras colocaba su espada en su espalda para extrañez de Pakura, se coloco frente a ella en cosa de segundos mientras lanzaba un poderoso derechazo a la kunoichi, que rechazo con cierta premura, sus brazos desviaron el ataque de Hiroshi al tiempo que este daba un veloz giro alzando su pierna izquierda, su rodilla se lanzo al frente en un formidable golpe que dio de lleno contra las costillas expuestas de Pakura, retrocedió por el golpe mientras el dolor la invadía al tiempo que las manos de Hiroshi se movían a toda velocidad, el agua se materializo en su boca abierta antes de salir disparada al frente en una poderosa bala de agua que dio de lleno contra el cuerpo de la mujer, voló por el aire con casi nada de aire en sus pulmones tras el violento golpe –hora de morir traidora!- la mano izquierda de Hiroshi fue a su espalda sujetando el mango de la espada que jalo con fuerza mientras dejaba caer sobre la kunoichi, el arma se alargo poderosa y veloz al tiempo que caía sobre la humanidad de Pakua, ella solo vio como el filo mortal caía sobre su cuerpo sin dejarle mu7chas opciones, una esfera incandescente apareció en su palma estallando con fuerza sobre ella, no fue una explosión demoledora pero fue mas que suficiente para moverla fuera de aquella trayectoria salvando su vida por muy poco al tiempo que la espada se enterraba en la arena y el enemigo le lanzaba una mirada feroz a la mujer que arrodillada comenzaba a reincorporarse para encararlo de nuevo –(es demasiado poderoso, casi me asesina con una sola ofensiva, si la lucha se alarga demasiado acabare muriendo tengo que hallar un modo de superarlo ya)- pensaba la mujer del elemento quemar mientras a la distancia Makoto ya estaba de nuevo de pie mientras escupía sangre de su boca.

-Nada mal por un segundo en verdad sentí dolo pero sabes.. ..¡eso no basta!- grito el hombre del clan Terumi al tiempo que sus manos se movían con fuerza y velocidad en una secuencia de sellos que hasta ese momento el kage no había visto que trazara y eso que la mayoría de sus ataques ya los había recibido al menos una vez y la cantidad de chakra visible alrededor de Makoto indicaba que se trataba de un ataque en verdad peligroso el que estaba por lanzar –Yoton: kyodaina ryu tsunheddo (elemento lava: dragón gigante de cabezas gemelas)- la roca fundida se alo poderosa mientras Gaara contemplaba como ante el una figura amplia y ancha de enormes extremidades con afiladas garras formadas de lava se alzaba ante el al tiempo que una larga cola de lava se azotaba contra el suelo y un gran cuello surgía separándose en dos de los cuales enormes cabezas rugientes aparecían gritando con fuerza y violencia –saluda a tu verdugo kazekage- hablo Makoto de pie sobre su colosal ataque justo en el espacio ente las dos cabezas mientras el pelirrojo solo podía ver como la moles colosal le miraba con sus enormes ojos de lava entrecerrándoles listo para atacar, -diablos parece que Makoto esta muy enojado nunca lo vi usar ese jutsu antes creo que tu kage se va a morir ponto jajajaja- se burlo el hombre de la espada mientras que Pakura contemplaba como la imponente figura se alzaba con pasos poderosos que hacían a la arena del desierto sacudirse bajo sus extremidades, la bestia colosal fijo su vista en el kage que solo le miro en shock cuando ataco con fuerza, sus grandes quijadas se abrieron y de su interior un par de poderosos ríos de lava fluyeron con fuerza carbonizando todo a su paso al tiempo que se aproximaban al pelirrojo que solo pudo ver como la lava lo envolvía en un torrente asesino, la lava salpico por todos lados al tiempo que Gaara se perdía en medio de aquel flujo mortal ante la mirada de todo el ejercito de la arena que solo pudo contempla el poderoso ataque mortal, Pakura se lanzo contra Hiroshi aprovechando que el enemigo se carcajeaba por la muerte del pelirrojo, fue un ataque a todo poder lanzando patadas consecutivas al tiempo que giraba sobre ella casi como un trompo antes de que de una de sus manos una esfera explosiva detonara justo sobre la cara del renegado que salió despedido y cegado por el poderoso impacto que sin duda le iba a dejar una buena marca en la cara, su espada se hundió en el suelo antes de que alzara su rostro con aquella quemadura en la mejilla derecha mirando con rencor a la mujer del elemento quemar antes de que saltara contra ella con toda su fuerza –(no se si esto lo derrote pero no tengo mucho que usar contra alguien tan fuerte)- pensó Pakua al tiempo que tazaba sellos a toda velocidad y el enemigo se alzaba contra ella alzando su arma listo para dividirlo  
>-Shakuton: parazumashotto (elemento quemar: disparo de plasma)- sus palmas se abrieron mientras abría los brazos a los costados y su chakra fluía hacia sus manos<p>

El chakra brillo con fuerza mientras se reunía en dos esferas candentes que parecían resplandecer como soles en miniatura, la kunichi jalo sus palmas al frente haciendo chocar el fuego que danzando se entremezclo en una bola aun mas grande que con violencia salió disparada al frente con un estallido poderoso, el suelo se agito al tiempo que el bólido brillante surcaba el aire sobre el suelo enfilándose sobe Hioshi que solo le vio llegar de golpe y sin ninguna restricción, la espada del enemigo fue al frente en posición horizontal al tiempo que de sus mangas un flujo de agua inundaba el arma volviéndole una espada recubierta, el golpe fue violento resonando con fuera mientras una onda de impacto se podía ve alejándose del golpe, Hioshi empujo con fuera mientras sus pies se hundían en la arena y era empujado por el poderoso meteoro que le empujaba, trato de resistir pero fue del todo inútil fue empujado sobre la arena al tiempo que el calor aumentaba haciendo evaporarse su agua mientras el solo podía ver como el ataque inmisericorde parecía empezar a pulsar ante el –maldita sea!- fue todo lo que alcanzo a gritar cuando la esfera volátil detono en una explosión poderosa que todo mundo pudo ve y sentir cuando el calor se despedía y la silueta del enemigo desaparecía en el resplandor que calcinaba todo a su paso con un fuego hirviente casi como las llamas mismas del sol; por su lado Makoto aun sobre su enorme y singular reptil de dos cabezas continuaba empujando la lava incandescente contra Gaara cuando el estallido brillo a su lado y no pudo evita pensar en una cosa –parece que a Hiroshi lo mataron, quien lo diría- murmuró el hombre antes de que el sacudir del suelo llamara su atención., frente a el la arena saltaba con fuerza mientras dos gigantescas garras de arena se alaban tratando de separar la lava en busca de una salida, de entre los geiseres una extremidad alargada apareció golpeando con fuerza su enorme dragón de dos cabezas empujándole sobe el suelo mientras rugía poderoso y todo mundo le miraba en shock –EL SHUKAKU!- giito uno de los ninjas del ejecito mientras la imponente figura del tanuki de arena se alzaba ante ellos con sus ojos arenosos fijos en el hombre de akatsuki que solo le miraba desencajado y sin creer nada de eso  
>-como es posible se supone que el Shukaku ya no esta en ti!- protesto Makoto sin creer que el poderoso biju de una cola se alzara ante el mirándole con esos ojos fieros y mortales fijos en su humanidad mientras sus garras imponentes colgaban a los costados de su cuerpo<br>-eso es imposible que hace el Shukaku aquí?- se pegunto la exhausta Pakura admirando a la bestia de una cola que se movió al fin tras esperar demasiado tiempo

Sus manos se movieron golpeando su enorme vientre y una colosal bala de aire salió disparada contra Makoto, las cabezas de su bestia de lava se envolvieron a su alrededor cubriéndole del poderoso golpe que le precipito hacia atrás al tiempo que el demonio de una cola lanzaba la garra al frente, voló por el aire golpeando con su puño cerrado al animal de roca fundida que se cimbro ante el poderoso golpe solo para caer sobre sus rodillas antes de desenvolver las cabezas dejando ver a un Makoto confundido por la aparición del biju –que ocurre no deseas continuar la batalla a esta escala- hablo el enorme demonio de arena con la voz del kage pelirrojo dejando a mas de uno desconcertado por completo cuando la gran boca del biju dejo salir su voz y no la ronca voz del demonio en su lugar fue la voz del kage la que salía de sus quijadas demoniacas mientas la sonrisa de su rostro aumentaba de tamaño – lo sabia el biju ya no esta en ti, ¿como dientes tomaste esa forma?- exigió saber el Terumi al tiempo que el abdomen del enorme "biju" se inflaba por completo dejando en claro que estaba a punto de atacar con fuerza, Makoto alzo las manos y las bocas de ambas cabezas se abrieron disparando una intensa llamarada que voló por el aire al tiempo que el kage enfundado en su forma demoniaca escupió una bola de arena gigante, el choque fue poderoso y6 la arena se calcino no sin que antes un poco de ella atravesara las flamas del disparo ígneo de Makoto, no fue mucha pero fue suficiente como para golpear a su dragón invocado haciéndole retroceder una ves mas al tiempo que el kage escupía ahora una bala de aire, el golpe Fontal sacudió toda la integridad del dragón de dos cabezas haciendo que Makoto maldijera por lo bajo la ofensiva del joven líder de suna que yacía en pose de flor de loto dentro de su otro yo de arena –(esto no es fácil, no podre mantener esta forma mucho tiempo tengo que destruir ese dragón o acabara por aplastarme)- pensaba Gaara con algo de premura al tiempo que su forma gigante saltaba al aire usando su cola como resorte, cayo sobre el dragón con todo su peso y de inmediato la bestia de lava rugió por el golpe mientras se sacudía tratando de quitarse el enorme enemigo de su espalda que a pesar de estar calcinando la arena estaba siendo aplastada por el –maldito kage!- grito el furioso Terumi al tiempo que inyectaba aun mas poder en su bestia que brillaba con fuerza mientras rugía amenazante y con sus enormes brazos sujetaba al pelirrojo lanzándolo a la distancia haciendo sacudir el suelo con el poderoso golpe  
>-es una locura…esto parece la lucha de dos demonios y no de ninjas- murmuro la agotada Pakura al tiempo que contemplaba a las formas colosales luchar<br>-tu no sabes lo que es un demonio maldita perra- rugió aquella voz molesta haciendo a la kunoichi sudorosa y cansada voltear incrédula

Frente a ella emergiendo del cráter humeante un quemado Hiroshi se alzaba con sus ropas a medio carbonizar y una expresión de muy pocos amigos en el rosto, su cuerpo presentaba algunas quemaduras pero lo mas revelador era su espada casi al rojo vivo que sostenía con fuerza a pesar de que el mango caliente sin duda estaba quemando su mano que le sujetaba con fuerza –eso en verdad me dolió…y por eso…¡ VOY A DESTOZARTE!- se lanzo contra ella a toda velocidad aun mas rápido que antes y pronto estaba justo a la espalda de Pakua quien no alcanzo a reaccionar, la espada caliente de Hiroshi se alzo al cielo dejando tras de si una estela de sangre que salpico el suelo por todos lados dejando ve el corte en la espalda de la mujer que daba pasos adolorida alejándose de su agresor poderoso y peligroso –a donde vas Pakura, esto apenas comienza- fue todo lo que Hiroshi le dijo cuando ella trato de poner un poco mas de distancia ente los dos, salto sobre ella con fuerza mientras lanzaba su espada contra la kunoichi que solo atino a alistarse para pelear por su vida mientras el la atacaba con deseos mas que claros de matarla; a la distancia el suelo seguía retumbando mientras la bestia de arena invocada por Gaara luchaba con fuerza contra el reptil de dos cabezas, sus garras chocaban mientras la cola de arena azotaba una de las cabezas y la otra escupía balas de lava gigantescas que volaban por el aire cayendo inclusive a un lado de los aterrados soldados de la arena que simplemente no daban crédito a las dimensiones de la cruenta pelea que se suscitaba frente a sus ojos , el "Shukaku" escupió otra gran bala de aire haciendo que el dragón de lava retrocediera solo un poco pero de nuevo cargo al frente, sus grandes garras se hundieron en la arena mientras sus fauces de colmillos alagados y candentes se hundían en los hombros del ser arenoso que forcejeaba en su frenética lucha por ser libre del mortal agarre del enemigo que simplemente lo tenía sujeto en ese mortal agarre –ríndase kazekage no sobrevivirá a esta pelea acéptelo- insistió Makoto mientras sonreía al saber que tenia en sus manos a Gaara quien en el interior de su invocación de arena sentía la presión del chakra escapando de el caer sobre sus hombros haciéndole perder poco a poco la concentración era un hecho no iba a pode sostener mucho mas tiempo el jutsu y en ese momento caería ante Makoto –(no tengo otra salida espero que funcione o acabare agotado)- pensó el pelirrojo mientras reunía parte de su chakra, en el exterior Makoto sonreía al ver como la figura del biju era aplastada hasta que de pronto se deformo demasiado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos , apenas logro refugiarse en la espalda de su dragón, el ser de arena se inflo mientras se descomponía en miles de estacas peligrosas y punzantes que despedazaron al reptil de roca fundida que se desmoronaba al suelo regándose por todos lados mientras que Makoto saltaba entre los restos de su espalda escapando por muy poco de ser empalado de nuevo, cayo al suelo mirando como su invocación se disolvía en el piso mientas en una pequeña plancha de arena flotante la figura sudorosa y exhausta de Gaara aparecía jadeando cansado mientras la arena lo depositaba sobre una pequeña duna rodeada de charcos de lava que despedían calor al aire sin detenerse  
>-no esta mal sometiste a mi creación te felicito kazekage- elogio el hombre al pelirrojo al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada bastante intimidante<br>-no fue tan difícil- respondió el joven pelirrojo al tiempo que respiraba en extremo cansado su chakra casi se había ido y le gustara o no estaba casi al punto de caer rendido del agotamiento

Makoto no pensó dos veces en que era lo que iba a hacer, se lanzo contra el pelirrojo a todo poder con una sola idea en su cabeza , terminar con todo, su lava ascendió del suelo formando cabezas de serpientes que se arrojaban contra Gaara a todo poder, salpicaban roca fundida por todos lados mientras trataban de aplastar al pelirrojo en abrazos mortales de sus cuerpos alargados pero en defensa la arena de Gaara se movía casi por reflejo alzándose del suelo en cuchillas de arena afiladas que dividían a las serpientes de lava dejándoles caer al suelo destrozadas mientras que el pelirrojo era arrastrado por la arena lejos del alcance del enemigo que no se detenía en su afán de matarlo, Gaara salto al aire cuando la cola de una de las serpientes de lava paso su defensa alentada por el calor y en el aire el pelirrojo ataco de nuevo, su chakra se reunió lo mas rápido que pudo antes de escupir una bala de aire, volo or el aire pero lo único que logro fue golpear de frente contra la barrera de lava de Makoto quien sonreía al tiempo que su roca fundida bajaba poco a poco dejando visible su rostro lleno de confianza –oh parece que nuestro kage favorito se esta cansando que pena esperaba mucho mas de ti- fueron sus palabras arrogantes al tiempo que Gaara solo respiraba agitado por la presión de su ataque inmisericorde, una vez mas el enemigo trazo sellos a toda velocidad y del suelo calentado se alzo un dragon alargado de lava que rugiendo con furia se lanzo contra Gaara, de nuevo y como en cada ocasión anterior el pelirrojo respondió con una muralla de arena que apenas y logro reflejar el poderoso ataque del enemigo que solo sentía su sonrisa aumentar de tamaño ante la clara desventaja del pelirrojo que respirando agitado y con la sangre cayendo de sus heridas reabiertas por el movimiento solo le miraba aproximándose hacia el –creo que hasta aquí llego kazekage_sama- hablo makoto al tiempo que su chakra brillaba y la lava se alzaba despacio del suelo una vez mas; de regreso en la aldea oculta entre las hojas las cosas estaban demasiado calmadas y en la casa Ishura todas las damas presentes se mostraban algo intrigadas, desde hacia un buen tiempo que Karura y Suki habían llegado a dicha residencia porque la mujer de la arena sentía una profunda opresión en su pecho y buscaban el consejo de Tsunade quien tras revisarla no pudo encontrar nada malo en ella al menos no que se notara con una revisión médica algo que les intrigaba aun mas, por su lado Tsunami les miraba con curiosidad al tiempo que Karura se sujetaba el pecho estaba sintiendo una punzada intensa que le llenaba de angustia y desesperación curiosamente Temari se sentía igual de angustiada aunque no tenia idea de que estaba pasando –es el sexto sentido de una madre- hablo al fin la civil originaria de nami no kuni haciendo que todas las mujeres la vieran al tiempo que los ojos de Karura se abrían enormes como platos algo muy malo estaba a punto de pasar lo sabia no tenía idea de cómo pero lo sabía algo estaba a punto de ocurrir, sus ojos parecieron ponerse en blanco mientras un brillo tenue le cubría al tiempo que dijo solo una palabra, la razón de su angustia –Gaara- y cayo desmayada al suelo.

De nuevo en el desierto las cosas no pintaban nada bien para el kazekage, todo pareció moverse mucho mas despacio al tiempo que frente a el una serie de picas de lava se alzaban volando a gran velocidad contra el, su arena trato de detenerlas pero fue inútil algunas lograron pasar su alentada arena enfilándose directo a su torso con claras intenciones de empalarlo, fue como si el desierto mismo cobrase vida, en el ultimo segundo una gigantesca extremidad de arena se alzo del suelo bloqueando el ataque del enemigo que miraba con duda en sus ojos como una figura de arena extraña aparecía envolviendo despacio al pelirrojo –que es esto? Otro intento de defenderte- pregunto el enemigo al tiempo que Gaara abría sus ojos para ver a la figura femenina de arena que con un rostro apenas delineado le miraba con amor y deseos de protegerle, kasan- dijo el pelirrojo cuando lo entendió, tanto tiempo paso ella en el que un vinculo fuerte que trascendía la distancia le permitió a la mujer estar junto a el para protegerlo usando su arena, el kage miro con decisión al Makoto mientras aun envuelto en el regazo de la figura algo casi imposible ocurría, una sonrisa tenue y llena de felicidad adorno el rostro siempre serio de Gaara quien ahora miraba al Terumi con deseos de pelear –mientras la fe kasan este conmigo nunca perderé- hablo el kage con decisión al tiempo que los grandes brazos de la figura arenosa se alzaban al frente lanzándose como látigos en el aire para intentas aplastar a Makoto quien saltaba por todos lados evitando los ataques del pelirrojo que seguía tratando de detenerle, sus golpes sacudiendo las dunas al tiempo que el enemigo saltaba con esa sonrisa llena de seguridad y arrogancia en su rostro sin dejar de moverse, sus respuestas de roca fundida golpeaban la arena que se desmoronaba aun sin caer en sus intentos de derrotarse uno al otro mientras que por su lado Pakura sangraba sobre la arena.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortes y heridas que no paraban de sangrar al tiempo que Hiroshi le sonreía con arrogancia y demencia al tiempo que avanzaba despacio hacia ella –(no puedo vencerlo es demasiado poderoso para mi, y el kazekage esta demasiado débil si pierdo entre los dos lo mataran)- pensó Pakura rápidamente mientras lanzaba un vistazo a Gaara que seguía tratando de derribar a Makoto que no se detenía ni un segundo en su baile desesperado por tratar de evitar el ser destruido por el pelirrojo sin dejar de responder con balas de lava que casi atravesaban los brazos quebradizos de la figura arenosa de Karura que seguía tratando de sujetarle al tiempo que se desmoronaba la distancia estaba haciendo que poco a poco la presencia de la mujer se diluyera mientras volvía a su cuerpo, Pakura lo supo si deseaba ganar tendrían que atacar al enemigo de una sola vez y con todo su poder solo esperaba que la idea que recién había surgido en su mente funcionara, como pudo se alejo de Hiroshi quien solo la miraba con esa sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que movía su enorme espada sobre su hombro a la espera de ver que acciones realizaba la mujer de cabellos singulares que estaba trazando sellos a toda velocidad, la arena se movió suavemente alejándose de Pakura al tiempo que ella brillaba con fuerza mientras colocaba sus manos al frente entrelazando sus dedos mientras formaba un anillo con sus manos apuntando al enemigo que alzaba una de sus cejas a la espera del ataque de la kunoichi que solo se concentraba mas y mas, el chakra brillaba con fuerza al tiempo que sus mechones de cabello se alzaban despacio y la arena a su alrededor se alejaba aun mas rápido de ella, no estaba seguro de porque se sentía así pero algo dentro de Hiroshi le decía que estaba en peligro en ese momento cuando la kunoichi ataco con fuerza

-Shakuton: jinsei no bakuhatsu (elemento quemar: explosión de vida)- y las manos de Pakura resplandecieron mientras la esfera brillante dorada como si fuera de fuego directamente tomado del sol se formaba en el aro entre sus manos, se disparo con fuerza quemando el suelo mientras se lanzaba contra Hiroshi, la sangre voló por todos lados al tiempo que el renegado resucitado salía volando a un lado con su hombro destrozado con una herida enorme que sangraba profusamente –aarrrggg maldita seas Pakura, buen golpe pero fallaste!- le dijo el furioso y sangrante hombre al tiempo que la ahora pálida Pakura le sonreía con seguridad al tiempo que sus brazos caían a los costados de su cuerpo ya sin fuerza -¿Quién te apunto a ti?- fue todo lo que ella dijo al momento que resonaba el grito poderoso y desgarrador, Horoshi volteo deprisa solo para ver como Makoto era golpeado en el centro de la espalda por la pequeña pelota de energía quemante que llego al tiempo que el saltaba para evadir otro de los golpes de Gaara, le azoto con una fuerza colosal que lo hizo gritar como nunca en su vida al tiempo que detonaba en una esfera amarilla y caliente que brillaba con fuerza calentando el aire mas aun que la lava del enemigo, resplandeció con fuerza mientras estallaba en una esfera incandescente que se extinguió a los pocos instantes dejando ver como la figura de Makoto sin camisa y con la espalda quemada y ensangrentada se desplomaba al suelo quedando por completo inmóvil ante la mirada de todo mundo que no daba crédito a lo que vieron –jejeje no es bueno descuidarte en una pelea como esta- fue todo lo que Pakura dijo antes de desplomarse al suelo sudando y respirado cansada como nunca antes mientras que Hiroshi solo miraba a su alrededor tratando aun de entender que acaba de ocurrirle a su compañero que en el pequeño cráter escupía sangre incapaz de moverse de nuevo su espalda estaba hecha pedazos y sin atención medica seguramente nunca volvería a caminar, Hiroshi miro a su alrededor con una sonrisa que aparecía poco a poco en su cara al tiempo que daba un paso en dirección de la caída Pakura quien seguía en el suelo inmóvil y sin posibilidades de moverse una vez mas al parecer ese ataque había tomado todo lo que quedaba de ella, tras de si un rastro de sangre quedaba en el suelo mientras que el hombre caminaba hacia ella con su brazo colgando sangrante a un costado de su cuerpo –bueno creo que hasta aquí llegas Pakura- murmuro mientras avanzaba hacia la kunoichi, de pronto algo le incito a moverse y apenas logro eludir la gran garra de arena que cayo en el suelo, se dio la vuelta solo para mirar como el pelirrojo se alzaba sobre el suelo en una pequeña plancha de arena flotante que lo hacia volar sobre la cabeza del enemigo hasta posicionarse entre el y Pakura todo mientras la silueta de su madre se desmoronaba y su conciencia regresaba a su cuerpo inerte y dormido en la aldea de konoha, Hiroshi miro a Gaara fijamente mientras el sudoroso y cansado pelirrojo le miraba con decisión  
>-para tocarla debes pasar sobre mi- hablo el cansado kage mientras que el usuario del elemento agua sonreía malévolamente<br>-bueno creo que podría matarte yo después de todo Makoto no pudo jejejeje- la sonrisa del hombre se alargo aun mas al tiempo que trataba de alzar su espada.

Un dolor punzante corrió por su cuerpo cuando miro la zona herida, estaba sangrando profusamente del hombro derecho y el solo tratar de levantar su gran espada le causaba mucho dolor, por su parte Gaara esbozo una sonrisa al tiempo que su arena se alzaba suavemente asemejando grandes cuchillas salientes del suelo –parece que no puedes usar tu arma- dijo el pelirrojo mientras que Hiroshi solo murmuraba algún insulto a la inerte Pakura que seguía perdida en la inconsciencia, -y eso que aun se que puedo matarte sin ella- respondió el molesto usuario de agua mientras que sujetaba el mango de su espada con su otra mano y maldecía internamente el no ser zurdo al menos por esa ocasión, -quiza si en mi estado no podre darte mucha lucha, pero tengo suficiente fuerza como para arrancarte un brazo y dejar que todo mi ejercito te despedace- solo en ese momento lo recordó Hiroshi había pasado por alto por completo a las fuerzas de la arena que en ese instante comenzaban a caminar hacia el rodeándole lentamente al tiempo que se alistaban para saltar sobre el hombre de la espada ante la menos indicación de su kage que se mantenía firme y respirando en verdad agitado incluso veía algo borroso por la pérdida de sangre que penas comenzaba a amainar –tsk, odio cuando los demás tienen razón, en fin creo que esto se queda en empate al menos por ahora- una sonrisa mas de Hiroshi apareció antes de que evocara una burbuja de agua que detonando con fuerza soltó una onda mojada que el pelirrojo bloqueo con arena, la distracción sirvió para que el hombre apareciera en el agujero del desierto colocando su rodilla sobre la espalda quemada del inconsciente Makoto –si que te dieron una buena jejeje espera a que sepas que fue una chica la que casi te mata jajajajaja- se desvanecieron juntos en un remolino de agua al tiempo que las risas del enemigo resonaban aun sin la victoria seguía alegre ya que al menos tendría algo con que molestar a su compañero, tan pronto se desvanecieron de ahí Gaara dejo caer su arena mientras volteaba a ver a la inerte mujer que con ojos entreabiertos le sonreía con esfuerzo al tiempo que su piel perdía color dándole un aspecto cadavérico y sombrío  
>-fue…un honor pelear junto a usted… Kasekage_sama- dijo con dificultad la mujer del elemento quemar antes de cerrar sus ojos quizá…para siempre<p>

* * *

><p>Y si han leído bien lo he cortado y he dejado en el aire una buena duda para que le piensen en que cosa le ira a pasar a nuestra ayuda inesperada, como vimos Gaara la libro con algo de asistencia ya que solo habría terminado mas que muerto pero eso no disminuye el hecho de que perdió y eso esta mas que claro otra cosa a considerar es que parece que nuestro villano del viento esta a punto de volver a caminar, el objetivo verdadero de orochimaru al fin se supo y para colmo Naruto sigue en lo suyo aunque eso si cuando regrese creo que debería tomar la oferta de tsukuyomi algo me dice que eso seria lo mejor, pero como siempre uno nunca sabe que cosas va a hacer el rubio descerebrado que quizá para pelear es bueno pero para todo lo demás es bastante torpe<p>

_yo solo deseo que ella este bien (mira al autor)  
>si dinos que le va a pasar (el autor niega)<br>oh no seas malo (el autor vuelve a negar)  
>dinos y haremos algo muy bueno por ti (las cuatro se le acercan demasiado)<br>_mejor los veo luego antes de que me saquen la sopa

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: ira Pakura a morir?


	252. C249: Resurgir

Si están leyendo correctamente, este es el nuevo capitulo del fic que como se muchos han estado esperando sobretodo para saber que será de Pakura ya que muchos desean que sobreviva cosa que no se ve muy fácil dado como acabo la lucha pero como no quiero matarlos de mas con el suspenso pasaremos de una buena vez con lo que nos concierne los reviews

**LeNashSkoll: **si me tarde mucho espero poder subir mas pronto y ya veras naruto entrara en accion antes de lo que crees**  
>Hozuki Mangetsu: <strong>no te apures por lo del nombre y lo de pakura pues este es su destino eso ya lo tena contemplado**  
>Alex-Flyppy: <strong>ya veremos si el rubio acepta o no la oferta y si las dos diosas como que ya cayeron no y el destino de pakura aun es incierto**  
>NarutoKurai: <strong>si lo del shukaku fue bueno no, y pronto veremos mucha pero mucha batalla ya veras jejejeje**  
>El angel de la oscuridad: <strong>si Gaara si que se ha superado y el cuanto a Pakura ya veremos que es de ella en este cap**  
>alex: <strong>si apenas la libro el pelirrojo**  
>Loquin: <strong>creeme no solo tu odias al rubio y si nada como el amor de madre y es verdad esos dos escaparon por muy poco**  
>Death demon98:<strong> lo siento pero como ya agarre el ritmo de este modo me sera dificil soltarlo al menos por ahora**  
>orion: <strong>que bueno que te gusto lo de pakura ya se vera**  
>arashi: <strong>lo del innengan lo he pensado tecnicamente el ojo de naruto es el rinnengan heredable ya que como sabemos el rinnengan solo aparece en uno que oto no podia ser una linea de herencia constante y eso fue lo que madara cambio al crear el batsunengan**  
>Wanda meyer: <strong>gracias por leer y ya veremos que pasa con pakura**  
><strong>_  
><em>bueno como esto ya quedo vamos con lo que sigue_  
>el capitulo 249 (el autor sonríe)<br>]de hecho es el 252 (mira al autor )  
>es cierto faltan el prologo y los especiales (el auto asiente)<br>]peo el nunca los cuenta esos son aparte (el autor asiente a ese comentario  
><em>bueno no nos metamos en líos de números y mejor pasemos al capitulo de una vez

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 249: Resurgir<strong>

Las cosas no marchaban precisamente bien en las aldeas elementales, los estragos de las luchas a muerte que se libraban por todo el continente dejando tras de si decenas de personas sin vida y daños casi incuantificables, todo era un caos en múltiples regiones del continente shinobi y entre tanta destrucción en una de las recientes aldeas caídas en un refugio subterráneo sepultado entre los escombros de los edificios caídos una pequeña reunión se llevaba a cabo, por un lado el aun irritado kage de la aldea de la hierva se mantenía firme escoltado como siempre por sus fieles guardaespaldas ahora un poco vendados por las heridas que aun no sanaban de su lucha anterior contra el poderoso adversario al que se enfrentaros y el cual por cierto estaba justo frente a ellos, si del otro lado de la mesa en la que estaban sentados se hallaba un hombre enmascarado muy peculiar escoltado por un ser demoniaco que lanzaba ojos no muy amigables a los ninjas de la hierba y por el otro uno de tantos clones del fallecido Zetsu que se mantenía callado a la espera de alguna indicación  
>-entonces el trato esta cerrado- dijo el Kage mientras terminaba de firmar el extenso documento que el hombre de la mascara le extendió<br>-en efecto con esto todo será oficial y creo que te da algún sentimiento de seguridad o me equivoco- pregunto con burla y malicia el hombre enmascarado al tiempo que el kage solo le miraba algo irritado por su tono  
>-me permito recordarte que no hablas con un ninja del montón, soy tu nuevo aliado y además un kage y creo que deberías tratar me con algo de respeto- solicito el hombre de la hierva mientras el singular enmascarado le miraba fijamente con sus extraños ojos a través de las aberturas de su mascara<br>-tendrá mi respeto cuando pueda mostrar su utilidad, no olvide Takikage_san que yo soy mucho mas poderoso que usted y que fácilmente podría matarlos a todos sin despeinarme ni un poco- el sudor cayo por las sienes de los guarias del kage mientras miraban al hombre, cualquiera pensaría que alardeaba pero tratándose de el sabían bien una sola cosa, lo que decía era por completo enserio.  
>-basta de estas riñas somos aliados y lucharemos juntos solo espero que cumplas- dijo el kage mientras el enmascarado y sus acompañantes se colocaban de pie listos para irse<br>-cuando la guerra finalice obtendrás lo que merecen tu y tu aldea, eso lo garantizo- y el trió de criminales se disolvió en una extraña espiral dimensional que los saco de ese sitio.

Los ninjas de la cascada se mantenían callados esperando alguna indicación de su líder que seguía callado releyendo el documento frente a el que le garantizaba un pago mas que abundante a su cooperación en esta guerra –señor, es seguro confiar en ellos?- pregunto uno de los guardias mientras miraba al kage que suspirando enrollaba su documento antes de mirar a su subordinado que se mantenía en su sitio mirándole con algo de preocupación en sus ojos y no era para menos recién habían hecho un trato con uno de los criminales mas buscados del mundo y eso podría acarrearles serias consecuencias para el futuro si no ganaban la guerra eso estaba mas que claro y deseaba algunas palabras de aliento de su líder en ese momento de dudas y cuestionamientos –se que son peligrosos, pero si algo se respeta son los acuerdos pactados con sellos de muerte, ellos nos darán nuestra parte o el morirá al incumplir el trato, yo no firmo nada a lo tonto, además la posibilidad de arrasar konoha y anexar el país del fuego a los dominios de nuestra aldea es una oferta que no podemos rechazar- si la ambición del hombre era muy grande quizá por eso mismo fue que el consejo de la aldea lo eligió para ser el kage después de la muerte del anterior que falleció sin nombrar un sucesos, este hombre era muy ambicioso y ahora con la posibilidad de consumar uno de los mas antiguos anhelos de la aldea de la cascada la destrucción de Konoha y claro que no iban a dejar pasar tan atractiva oportunidad, una cosa siempre fue clara para ellos si enfrentaban solos a la aldea oculta entre las hojas terminarían muriendo pero con el apoyo de tan poderoso ejercito la victoria era de hecho una posibilidad muy real que deseaban tomar y en las caras emocionadas de los ninjas de la cascada que ya se veían a si mismos con la victoria en sus manos en su lucha contra la aldea de Konoha  
>-esto es lo que tanto hemos estado deseando takikage_sama- hablo aquel ninja que propuso la duda hacia tan solo unos instantes atrás y que ahora se veía en verdad emocionado<br>-es cierto finalmente lograremos mostrarles que no somos una aldea menor como siempre han dicho- dijo alegre el otro guardia al lo que el kage asentía con una gran sonrisa en su cara  
>- esos tipos engreídos tendrán que devolvernos nuestro trofeo después de todo si Kisame murió aquí es lógico que su espada pertenezca a Taki- hablo el otro hombre mientras recordaba como cierto pelinegro tomo la espada del renegado derrotado y se la llevo para regresarla a Kiri<br>-si es verdad podremos recuperar todo lo que Konoha nos ha quitado y los aplastaremos como se merecen!- grito el takikage con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro al tiempo que sus subordinados coreaban un grito de alegría a las palabras de su kage

De regreso a la oscura guarida donde nuestro hombre enmascarado reaparecía acompañado por ambos seres tan singulares avanzaban a paso lento internándose en el sitio mientras el demonio le miraba por sobre el hombro de manera muy insistente –dilo de una vez se que quieres hacerlo- hablo Madara con ese tono de voz tan suyo mientras miraba de reojo al demonio que solo asentía antes de abrir la boca –de verdad haremos equipo con esas basuras, nunca servirán para nada y si ganamos en verdad vas a darles lo que desean- preguntaba el demonio mientras miraba al hombre de la mascara que seguía su camino con calma y a paso lento y seguro internándose un poco mas en el oscuro recinto mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro oculto bajo la mascara de forma tan curiosa – claro que les daré lo que merecen hicimos un trato después de todo, lo que traidores tan estúpidos merecen es solo una cosa…morir- las palabras frías y crueles de Madara hicieron que en rostro del demonio Tengu una gran sonrisa apareciera al tiempo que ya se imaginaba destrozando a los simples mortales tras usarles como meros juguetes –jajajajaja me gusta tu manera de ver las cosas Madara_sama jajajaja- las risas del hombre resonaron con fuerza en la oscuridad al tiempo que seguían su avance sin notar al pequeño ser de aspecto viperino que se desvanecía en las sombras, es curioso como cuando eres tan fuerte y capaz en combate y además tienes una guarida secreta que nadie puede encontrar empiezas a volverte algo descuidado y comienzas a ignorar a las pequeñas criaturas que merodean en el sitio donde habitas pero claro como esperarías que uno de tus supuestos aliados que ha jurado lealtad absoluta a tu amo planea acciones en su propio beneficio.

Mientras tanto en un plano existencial mucho mas elevado po no decir que eran los dominios de cierto par de diosas que en este momento estaban sentadas en una confortable y lujosa sala bebiendo algo de te al tiempo que frente a ellos concentrado en un libro viejo y muy singular Narruto seguiia leyendo y leyendo sin detenerse, este era de hecho el 25 libro que leía de manera consecutiva y la diosa de la luna comenzaba a preocuparse ya que el rubio estaba demasiado concentrado en esa lectura –**oye hermana no deberíamos decirle algo parece casi en trance-** cuestionaba la diosa de la luna a su hermana rubia que bebía algo de te antes de mirar al rubio que seguía leyendo como loco –**es extraño pero según se a el le encanta aprender nuevas técnicas solo esta emocionado eso es todo-** dijo la diosa del solo mientras volvía a su te y su hermana miraba al rubio que seguía leyendo como loco, ahora había pasado a otro libo mientas ella solo suspiraba con un mohín de disgusto en su cara al verlo tan centrado en su lectura  
>-<strong>aahhh yo quiero que me haga caso a mi!- <strong>protestaba la diosa de la luna mientras su hermana terminaba de beber su taza de te y la miraba con una sonrisa como había estado esperando esta oportunidad  
>-<strong>si claro, tu solo quieres que te lleve a la cama hermana-<strong> la sonrisa de Amateratsu ante la cara de su hermana erra enorme y no tenia pecio si como había estado esperando la oportunidad de bromear con ella pero claro olvido un pequeño detalle  
>-<strong>mira quien lo dice señorita virginidad que fantasea con que Naruto_kun la posea hasta la locura, y no ll niegues que he leído tu diario y valla que cosas sueñas hermana- <strong> la respuesta de la diosa de la luna la dejo callada y en shock nadie sabia que ella tenia un diario y menos lo leían pero al parecer su secreto en realidad no era tan secreto como ella pensaba  
>-<strong>como te atreviste a leer mi diario hermana! Voy a calcinarte!-<strong> grito la diosa rubia mientras su aura se encendía dando luz y calo estaba mas que molesta y dispuesta a destrozar a su hermana por violar su espacio personal  
>-¡lo encontré!- dijo el ubio mortal mientras sostenía en sus manos el viejo y deteriorado libo llamando la atención de las dos diosas que de inmediato dejaron de lado su pleito para aproximarse<p>

El rubio coloco el viejo libo de pastas negras y dañadas sobe la mesa y las diosas le miraron, sus hojas amarillas y al bode de romperse tenían vagos rastros de letras que apenas y se podían entender y menos lee claramente –**Naruto_kun este libro no dice nada como puedes decir que lo encontraste…y que encontraste?-** cuestionó la diosa de la luna mientras el rubio señalaba un grabado apenas visible en uno de los costados de la hoja amarillenta donde se podía ver si se le miraba con calma y atención, era un viejo dibujo ya muy deteriorado de una extraña criatura de forma humanoide con un hueco en el pecho peo lo que mas llamo la atención del rubio y de las diosas era que su mascara cubría un rostro y tenia un cierto parecido con aquella mascara que cubrió el rostro del ubio hacia tiempo, tena dos macas negras que surgían desde la parte superior cayendo por los ojos y sobe la misma unos lagos cuernos (si es un dibujo medio borrado de Ichigo), usaba viejas ropas rasgadas y sinceramente parecía mas un hombre aunque la mascara decía otra cosa –cuando me perdí yo…yo me parecía un poco a el y según este libo es un…vi…vi…vizard, ustedes saben mas de eso?- cuestiono a las diosas que tras mirarse un par de segundos negaron la verdad esa palabra no les decía nada, el rubio siguió moviendo las hojas y llego a una escena igual grabada muy peculiar, se podía ver a dos seres muy semejantes uno de ellos el enmascarado de antes y el otro una especie de cruza entre persona y murciélago peleando uno contra otro mientras la lucha al parecer había destruido el sitio donde se enfrentaban o al menos eso parecía verse en el viejo dibujo –Arrancar- leyó el ubio haciendo referencia al segundo ser tan curioso esas palabras en su vida las había oído y las diosas se volvían a mirar la una a la otra sin comprender que pasaba esos seres nunca los habían visto y eso ya era decir mucho considerando su larga y extensa vida cosa que les parecía demasiado extraña  
>-necesito leer mas, por suerte aun no pasa tanto tiempo- dijo el rubio sonriente mientras la diosa de la luna esbozaba una sonrisa nerviosa<br>**-si… casi no pasa el tiempo jejejejeje-** su risa nerviosa llamo la atención de ambos rubios que le miraon con duda  
>-<strong>hermana que hiciste ahora?-<strong> le pregunto Amateratsu mientras entrecerraba los ojos y la diosa de la luna sonería nerviosa ante las miradas sobe ella  
>-<strong>pues como Naruto_kun y yo consumamos nuestra unión pues el control del tiempo se me olvido y este…creo que ya ha pasado casi una semana en el mundo humano jejejejeje- <strong>su risa siguió sonando mientras el ubio colocaba el libo sobre el escritorio tomando algo de aire antes de reacciona  
>-me tarde una semana…ME VAN A MATAR!- grito el ubio casi histérico que no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que pasaba en el mundo humano<p>

En el mundo shinobi las fuerzas de la aldea de Suna se movían despacio y con demasiada calma, hacia ya un par de días que deberían haber llegado al cuartel pero dado que su kage aun estaba lastimado no podían acelerar demasiado y claro también estaba ella, la resucitada mujer Pakura a quien transportaban con sumo cuidado, aun estaba pálida y no se movía es mas pasaba 20 horas al día dormida quejándose ente sueños mientras los médicos estabilizaban su condición peo al parecer no eran capaces de sanarla por completo por eso mismo el ejercito entero se había detenido ante las protestas de la mujer que simplemente no sanaba, la tienda medica se abrió y bajando de la carreta el medico descendió mientras ayudaba a la anciana de cota estatura que bajaba después de el, Gaara miro a la anciana que simplemente negó –no puede curarle Chiyo_sama- pregunto el pelirrojo con vendas sobe su cabeza a lo que la pobre anciana negaba una vez mas mientras la tos de Pakura resonaba en el sitio –me temo que no, hay un jutsu prohibido que podría usar para darle mi vida y salvarla pero…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando las protestas de todos los ninjas se dejaron oír, no podían concebir que la anciana muriera solo para salvar a alguien al parecer la adoraban tanto que el perderla era algo que no podían soportar por eso mismo necesitaban otro método para salvar la vida de Pakura – no protesten tanto, no puedo usarlo en ella, no se que cosa hizo pero su red de chakra esta hecha trizas, cada día se destruye mas y mas hemos tratado de inyectarle chakra para ayudarla pero solo aceleramos el proceso a este paso… morirá hoy- el silencio fue total y sepulcral mientras los ninjas de la arena procesaban las palabras de la mujer de edad avanzada que con la mirada baja se alejaba tras dar instrucciones de mantener cómoda a la moribunda mujer en el interior de la carreta que estaba despierta de nuevo –k…kasekage_sama- la vos cansada de Pakura se escucho llamando al pelirrojo que de inmediato avanzo adentrándose en la careta quedando frente a la pálida mujer acompañado como siempre por su hermano y novia  
>-Pakura_san, no hables te agotaras mas- si como siempre el rostro de Gaara era duro y fio pero por dentro la preocupación se podía percibí<br>-no…no se preocupe moriré lo se…use un jutsu…demasiado peligroso de…de haber estado con mi cuerpo original… quizá podría haber sobrevivido…pero…pero al revivir perdí…perdí esa posibilidad- dijo la agotada mujer de cabellos bicolores mientras tosía de nuevo  
>-entonces si es verdad que te resucitaron que clase de dementes enfermos hacen eso- protesto Kankuro incrédulo de que alguien pudiera jugar con la muerte de semejante modo pero al parecer con los enemigos no se sabia de que erran capaces<br>-de…de…de eso quiero hablar,… yo…yo recordé donde…donde esta la base- dijo la mujer agotada mientras los ojos de Gaara se abrían como platos y miraba a su hermano que le regresaba la misma mirada  
>-pero eso no se puede, según dijo Naruto en su carta ustedes tienen esa ubicación borrada si los traicionan- cuestiono el pelirrojo a lo que la agotada Pakura asintió con dolo en sus articulaciones<br>-estoy muerta tras el jutsu…mis recuerdos son libres y…y quiero dejarles la ubicación…un mapa por favor- solicito la agotada mujer cuando de inmediato Matsuri salió corriendo a toda prisa en busca de lo que ella solicitaba

La chica egreso lo mas rápido que pudo solo para entrar con el mapa mientras se aproximaba a la mujer del elemento quema, extendió el mapa y con esfuerzo Pakura alzo la mano señalando el pequeño valle donde la fortaleza enemiga esperaba a la alianza –tu…tu me agradas…tienes un chakra amigable y tibio niña…dime…quieres un…un regalo- pregunto la agonizante kunoichi haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos y mirase a su novio quien solo le regresaba una mirada igual llena de dudas como la suya todo mientras Pakura volvía a toser con fuerza sacudiéndose sobe su lecho cansada y con deseos de dormir de nuevo –mi…mi elemento no debe morir…debe…debe estar siempre al servicio de suna… dame tu mano…por favor- pidió Pakura con ojos vidriosos mientras su color se perdía aun mas y con una fuerte tos la sango salía de su boca, la joven ninja no lo pensó dos veces y tomo la mano de la legendaria kunoichi que cerrando los ojos dejaba que los estos de su chaka viajaran a su palma mientras percibía el poder de Matsuri –no esta mal…tienes potencial…solo…solo úsalo siempre por nuestro kage y…y…la gloria de Suna- y el chakra carmesí de Pakura viajo por su mano se adentro en la joven kunoichi que sentía el calo y el curioso hormigueo al tiempo que la mano de Pakura la soltaba cayendo sobe su lecho y tosía de nuevo mientras sus pupilas se dilataban despacio indicando lo que estaba por ocurrir –úsalo bien… entre mis cosas hay….hay algunos pergaminos…te los regalo…y cuida mucho de Suna- los ojos de Pakura se crearon y solo entonces paso, el silencio reino en el campamento de la aldea de la arena ya que la mujer finalmente haba muerto, su vida se extinguía de nuevo y de manera imposible su cuerpo pareció arder con suavidad mientras una esfera roja atrapaba todo su poder alzándose despacio al aire frente a los 3 espectadores que le vieron reducirse de tamaño hasta que al final desapareció en el aire, nadie dijo nada el esto del viaje después de todo el luto había caído sobre todos ellos  
>-<strong>Naruto_kun lamento que s eme fueran las cosas de control –<strong> se disculpaba la diosa de la luna con el ninja de ojos azules mientras se alistaba para volver al mundo de los simples mortales  
>-no te preocupes Tsukuyomi_chan comprendo solo se te olvido pero ya me tengo que i y hay tanto que deseo averiguar- decía el ubio al tiempo que caminaban por el sendero de piedra hacia la puerta por la que Naruto entro<br>-**no te apures Nauto_kun los súbditos de mi hermana se encargaran de buscar lo que necesitas-** la diosa del sol le dedico una amistosa sonrisa al ubio mientras este se aproximaba a ella  
>-muchas gracias Amateratsu_chan siempre eres tan dulce y responsable- y los ojos del ubio se clavaron en los de la diosa, la atracción fue demasiada y ponto se besaban suavemente ante la mirada de la diosa de la luna que estaba presenciando todo<br>-**EJEM…. No se te hacia tarde Naruto_kun además aun falta mi beso-** de inmediato los rubios se soltaron con la diosa del sol algo sonrojada antes de que le lanzara una mirada enojada a su hermana.

El rubio repitió el beso con la señora de la luna antes de despedirse dentro de aquella puerta que se cerraba tras su paso dejando a las diosas a solas al fin después de un buen tiempo –**espero que acepte mi oferta y podamos estar todas juntas para pasar la eternidad dándole hijos a Naruto_kun-** los ojos soñadores de Tsukuyomi le dieron escalofríos a Amateratsu que se alejo de su hermana un par de pasos cuando la vio de ese modo, nunca pensó que la miraría actuar de ese modo –**bueno eso depende de el hermana anda vamos a cumplir con nuestra palabra y revisemos ese libo-** de inmediato la actitud de la diosa de la luna cambio tornándose demasiado seria mientras miraba a su hermana rubia con ojos llenos de duda cosa demasiado extraña viniendo de la siempre alegre mujer –**hermana ese libro negro que encontró Naruto_kun, no estaba en mi colección- ** dijo la diosa de la luna mientras su hermana alzaba una de sus cejas mirándole con incredulidad, ella tenia miles si no es que miles de millones de libros de todas las cosas que se pudiesen pensar era muy posible que algunos de ellos ni los recordara o al menos eso fue lo que dijo –**yo se perfectamente que tengo quizá no los tengo ubicados pero se lo que tengo y ese libro no estaba aquí puedo jurarlo por la vida de nuestra madre- **juraba por ella y si lo hacia indicaba que estaba siendo por completo honesta cosa que aumentaba las dudas en el aire ya que si ella no era la dueña de ese libro entonces de donde había salido.

-está hecho mi señor- dijo aquella figura oscura envuelta en sombras antes de disolverse poco a poco en el aire dejando al sonriente ser sentado en su pequeño trono –**que hiciste ahora amor-** preguntaba la diosa del destino entrando en la habitación usando una ligera y vaporosa bata de dormir mientras se aproximaba a su amado dios de la muerte que le sonería como solo el podía hacerlo –**solo le mande una ayudadita a Naruto para que comprenda su poder, es un viejo libro que tenia aquí no dice que es el pero le dará una idea de sus alcances-** el Shinigami alzo una copa de vino y dio un sorbo suave y despacio mientras que su hermosa compañera tomaba asiento sobre su regazo merándolo fijamente a los ojos –**no se supone que estaba en el reino de Tsukuyomi y que nadie puede entrar en el-** era el cuestionamiento de ella antes de beber de la copa del dios de la muerte que besaba suavemente el cuello de la delicada diosa que soltaba un ligero gemido ante el roce de sus labios –**ni dioses, demonios, ángeles o humanos pueden entrar sin el permiso de Tsukuyomi, pero yo envié a un espectro que no es ninguno de ellos, quizá solo sirven de mensajeros pero bueno pude pasar por alto las reglas sin tener que romperlas- ** la sonrisa astuta del dios alegraba a su mujer siempre había sido alguien hábil y aun en ese momento estaba dando clara fe de ello al mostrarle como podía entrar en un sitio supuestamente sellado para todos –**tu siempre tan astuto, esa actitud me hace de ser tuya de nuevo-** su cuerpo comenzó a rozarse contra el del dios de la muerte que sonriendo dejaba perder su copa en las tinieblas de su reino mientras cierta parte de su cuerpo se abría paso ente sus ropas enfilándose a su amada diosa que solo dejaba salir ligeros quejidos de gusto ante lo que ya había vuelto a comenzar; de regreso al mundo mortal un agujero dimensional se abría suavemente y del mismo la figura del ninja de ojos azules emergía, cuidosamente era de noche aunque la luna estaba en una fase menguante mucho mas reducida que cuando el rubio la vio la ultima vez –(creo que si paso el tiempo)- pensó para si mismo el ubio mientras el sondo del estallido resonaba, de inmediato corrió en aquella dirección ideas no muy agradables pasaron por su mente pensando que quizá el enemigo había atacado la base y sus aliados podrían estar en problemas o peo aun…muertos.

Salto de roca en roca hasta que al frente pudo ve una llamara azul que de inmediato reconoció acelerando el paso, ponto estaba en ese sitio mirando fijamente al frente quedándose cas embobado, se trataba de un estanque que se formo tras la gran batalla en esa ciudad y en el cual varios Zetsus habían aparecido tratando de tomar desprevenida a su victima para repatriarla con su digámosle creador de ojos amarillos, lo que no esperaron era que aun en el agua el fuego azul de Azula fuera tan poderoso que los calcino a todos por completo en cosa de instantes, pero claro eso no era lo que tenia a Naruto ido el estaba muy consciente del poder de la mujer resucitada lo que le tenia embobado era su atuendo si ella estaba en un lago semi artificial por lo que era de esperarse que no usaba mucha ropa y así era, usaba un sostén hecho de vendas que apitaba sus pechos redondos copa c casi d haciéndoles resaltar hermosos, con su cabello negó atado como siempre su piel blanca a la luz resplandecía y sus piernas lucían interminables mientras su trasero duro y redondo se veía perfecto con el delgado hilo de tela perdiéndose en medio de sus nalgas al tiempo que se daba la vuelta dejando al rubio ver el singular conjunto era una especie de pantaleta hecha con tela que tena un pequeño cuando colgando al frente justo sobre la parte baja de su opa que apenas cubría lo necesito y claro el rubio estaba hipnotizado ante la visión –valla hasta que te apareces pervertido rubio, pensaba que habías huido peo mírate ahí todo bobo que pasa nuca habías visto a una belleza como yo- hablo Azula haciendo que el ubio reaccionara negando a sus palabras sobe el haber huido solo le dijo que había realizado una investigación pero no aclaro donde o porque eso se lo reservaba para el, el rubio avanzo un poco al lago mientras Azula salía de el y claro no pudo evitar ve como el agua escurría de su bello cuerpo haciendo que la sonrisa de la mujer solo se volviera mas grande –ohhh el grandioso ubio me desea eso es bastante obvio jajajaja- su risa resonó irritando un poco al Naruto era un hecho que nunca acabaría por entender a Azula pero a veces ella era tan…molesta que el ubio deseaba darle una lección  
>-ohh que paso Naruto te comió la lengua el ratón o te intimida mi belleza- de nuevo esa sonrisa engreída y molesta que aunque a veces era encantadora era muy molesta en ese momento<br>- tengo mi lengua no me la comió el ratón y créeme de ti lo único que vale es tu belleza porque tu actitud es odiosa en verdad Azula_chan- le dirigió una sonrisa epsleuznante diga del mismo Hanzo haciendo qque la mujer le dirigiera una mirada agresiva  
>-no me provoques rubio, que piense que eres lindo no significa que deje que me insultes, no juegues con fuego o acabaras quemándote- le reto la mujer pelinegra al tiempo que el rubio le regresaba una mirada dura y fuerte<br>-no me asusta el fuego Azula_chan es mas… me agrada y mucho- si Naruto estaba provocándola a propósito para hacerla enojar y supiera que se sentía su actitud pero claro el no contaba con eso

-ohhh entonces come un poco- y Azula lanzo el golpe su puño estaba rodeado de fuego azul, y casi le dio de lleno en la cara cuando el giro, la tomo de la muñeca jalando su mano hacia su espalda cosa que hizo el fuego desaparecer de inmediato al tiempo que la tomaba por el cuello apretándola contra el –para se tan hermosa no tienes buen control de ti verdad- pregunto el rubio mientras Azula sonreía mirándole con ese aire altivo y confiado –quizá solo necesito a alguien que me atienda como merezco- le respondió con esa sonrisa al tiempo que Naruto abría los ojos con curiosidad eso le había sonado a un coqueteo descarado de parte de ella y claro que estaba en lo correcto con respecto a eso ya que la fuerza en la mano que el sostenía de Azula despareció poco a poco mientras que el rubio soltaba su mano y deslizaba su brazo por su cintura y tal como pensaba su piel era tan suave como se veía la apretó contra el con cierta fuerza mientras la mujer le miraba con una sonrisa, el trasero de Azula se repego al rubio mientras este dejaba que sus bajos instintos afloraran y claro algo comenzó a frotarse contra la mujer que solo abría los ojos al sentir sus dimensiones –valla alguien no me decepciona es bastante grande justo lo que merezco- sus ojos brillaron mientras el rubio decidía dejar de jugar con ella, la beso de golpe hundiendo su lengua en la boca de Azula haciendo que su lengua se sometiera a la del rubio que con suavidad bajaba una de sus manos hasta que comenzó a apretar uno de los pechos de Azula, por sobre las vendas se podían sentir la dureza y peso de sus pechos mientras lo apretaba suavemente, la soltó de pronto separándose de ella dejándola parpadeando mientras lo miraba con algo de irritación  
>-y ahora que!- pregunto la mujer de cabellos negros mientras miraba al ubio con ojos entrecerrados y molestos<br>-una princesa como tu no va a hacerlo aquí, será donde mereces y te tratare como mereces Azula_chan pero eso si será cuando yo quiera no cuando a ti se te pegue la gana- Naruto hablo con dominio haciendo que la mujer le sonriera con arrogancia mientras se contoneaba frente a el caminando hacia sus ropas  
>-esa voz me agrada, muéstrame que puedes tratarme como lo que soy, hazme gemir y gozar y seré toda tuya… Naruto_kun- le guiiño un ojo tras decirle de aquella manera cariñosa antes de tomar sus ropas y desvanecerse en una bocanada de fuego azul que dejo a Naruto callado y sereno en medio de ese sitio<br>-(que cosa acabo de hacer, Madara va a matarme cuando sepa que le estoy bajando a su novia)- pensó el rubio tratando de idear como le día eso al hombre legendario, era una pena que el no supiera que Madara en realidad deseaba sacarse a Azula de encima y lo usaría a el quisiera o no.

El ubio regreso a la base donde de inmediato fue bombardeado po decenas de preguntas de donde había estado a las que respondió con un simple "estaba investigando algo personal" claro eso acareo un regaño de parte de los ninjas pero la mirada serena de Madara indicaba que comprendía al ubio el mismo había tenido que lidiar con un monstruo que vivía dentro de el y entendía su necesidad de controlarle y por eso el no le reprendió –no me interesa donde estabas pero hay cosas que debes sabe- y así comenzaron a caminar, primero el ubio se entero de labios del mismo Gaara quien arribo a la base ese mismo día por la tarde sobe lo ocurrido con el dúo demoledor de akatsuki y del sacrificio de Pakura quien murió hacia tan solo unos días noticia que hacia al ubio sentirse algo triste pero que comprendía el sacrificio de la mujer de cabellos bicolores, tuvo un ritual funerario ese mismo día, luego fue el momento de que la noticia mas extraña llegara a el cortesía de los labios de un decaído Bee quien le miraba con recelo al igual que la mujer a su lado si aun tenían recuerdos muy frescos en su mente de lo que había ocurrido y la presencia de Naruto no ayudaba a que se sintieran mejor  
>-dejame ver si lo entiendo, un sujeto idéntico a mi pero de cabello negó mato al raikage- cuestiono el incrédulo Naruto al tiempo que Bee asentía dejándole con cara de no creer nada de lo que le dijo<br>-es vedad Naruto ese sujeto incluso usaba el aiton como tu y masaco a mi hermano y todos nosotros con demasiada facilidad- Bee no rimaba sus palabras señal mas que clara de que estaba hablando con mucha seriedad  
>-eso no es posible, Naruto_kun es único no tiene hermanos y si los tuviera ten por seguro que no seria un gemelo malvado eso parece trama de una mala novela- hablo ahora Miito mientras miraba al ninja de la nube que sostenía sus palabras todo al tiempo que la llamada princesa del fuego se mantenía callada con sus ojos cerrados<br>-Orochimaru- dijo Azula entrando al fin a la conversación al tiempo que todos le miraban con duda  
>-¿Qué tiene que ver el en todo esto?- pregunto el rejuvenecido Sarutobi al tiempo que miraba a la mujer que se ponía de pie para que todos le mirasen con claridad<p>

-esa serpiente fue quien me revivió y cuando aun estaba en sus dominios pude ver como en un tanque mantenía un sujeto de cabello negó que se parecía mucho a ti- dijo Azula mientras miraba al rubio que ahora parpadeaba mas confundido que antes aunque claro no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que había ocurrido con ese hombre que Orochimaru contenía en ese cilindro y era claro que el fue el responsable de todo –mi alumno es un monstruo, como pudo crear algo así debí haberlo matado hace mucho tiempo- se recriminaba el sandaime mientras todo mundo le miraba no era agradable ver a alguien de su índole recriminándose de ese modo y claro que no se hicieron esperar las palabras del rubio -tuviste fe en el ese fue tu error ojisan, además ese traidor ya había muerto como íbamos a saber que lo revivirían y que el me haría una copia- s el rubio tenia razón en eso pero no ayudaba mucho en la actual situación que parecía estar comenzando a nublarse mas y mas con cada noticia que recibía la alianza ahora tan disminuida –temo que las cosas son peores de lo que creemos los anbu que mande a ver que pasaba con Kiri regresaron ayer y me han informado que la aldea de la niebla ya no existe- el silencio reino por completo en aquel sitio ante la noticia de la caída de Kii, la verdad al estar ella tan retirada del continente principal esperaban que fuera una de las aldeas que menos estuviera expuesta pero al parecer se haban equivocado rotundamente y por ello Kiri había pasado a la historia algo que significaba que ahora su ejército estaba aun mas menguado que antes  
>-entre tanta noticia mala tengo algo positivo, Pakura me informo algo antes de fallecer- hablo Gaara llamando la atención de todo mundo hacia su persona<br>-que cosa te informo la mujer- cuestiono el rejuvenecido Onoki mientras Gaara extendía un mapa con una pequeña cruz en un valle  
>-aquí es donde Akatsuki tiene su base- dijo con simpleza el kage pelirrojo mientras todo mundo miraba el mencionado mapa<br>-esta lejos tardaríamos días en llega y no tenemos suficientes hombres para una ofensiva demoledora- dijo Mifune como la voz del país del hierro al tiempo que Gaara solo miraba su mapa con atención  
>-aun hay ninjas de Kumo que vienen para acá podemos esperarlos antes de atacar- dijo Bee quien había tomado el rol del kage para su aldea casi en ruinas<br>-entonces esperemosles y luego aplastemos a esos tipos de una ve por todas- agrego Onoki mientras la discusión continuaba centrándose en la posibilidad de atacar

Al mismo tiempo en la guarida de Akatsuki un cansado san de laas serpientes salía de la enfermería, en momentos así odiaba el ser el encargado de esa rama de deberes pero bueno no se podía quejar o acabaría muerto y por eso mismo ahora estaba saliendo de la enfermería –y como esta el paciente doc- preguntaba un sonriente Hiroshi mientras veía como el sanan traidor se limpiaba las manos tras la revisión del Teumi que yacía en aquella habitación –mal, su columna esta rota en dos me sorprende que aun este vivo- dijo el sanin con algo de asombro una persona normal con menos que eso nunca mas volvería a camina  
>-jajajaja es que no sabes lo terco que es el jajajajaja- su isa resonaba con fuerza mientras el san negaba como detestaba el escuchar semejantes carcajadas resonando<br>-si lo que digas, dejalo descansar y con el tratamiento estará de pie en menos de un mes sirve de algo poder usar un poco del poder regenerado de Kyubi- la sonrisa de Orochimaru fue espeluznante mientras se iba y en el interior de la habitación un Makoto conectado a cables que hacían circular un chakra rojo por su cuerpo juraba venganza en contra de cierto kage y su ejercito

Justo en ese momento en su salón privado el cristal maligno brillaba con fuerza acompañado como siempre por uno de sus tengus y de su hijo enmascarado mientras la gran roca se separaba y de su interior emergía despacio, estaba ataviado con opas simples y sueltas y caminaba despacio aun con algunas vendas atadas en su brazo izquierdo , en sus ojos no se apreciaba mayor emoción que el enojo contenido en sus ojos al tiempo que con pasos lentos se ponía de pie ante los que le miraban –es un chiste amo este sujeto no sirve de nada es un chiste aaaaarrrrggggg- la sangre voló de la boca del Tengu mientras sus ojos abiertos miraban como el hombre le atravesaba de lado a lado el pecho con su brazo rodeado de viento, ni lo había visto moverse y ahora sacaba su brazo de su pecho y el se desplomaba al suelo tiñéndolo todo con su sangre al tiempo que moría y el hombre miraba al cristal con una expresión molesta en su cara –odio que me menosprecien- dijo con esa voz tan característica de el al tiempo que el cristal brillaba casi como si estuviese sonriendo ante las acciones del hombre –**siempre tan practico mi estimado Sanada, Madara necesitamos otro tengu para general busca uno que sepa cerrar la boca-** hablo con desprecio el cristal maligno al tiempo que el enmascarado asentía a sus palabras mientras con un agujero oscuro y profundo el cadáver del demoño recién caído se desvanecía en las sombras para no ser visto de nuevo, el punto a donde fue lanzado era un misterio que en realidad a nuestro asesino del viento no le interesaba mucho en ese momento ya que solo podía pensar en cierta persona que lo había condenado a una cama doliéndose de sus heridas mientas se recuperaba de las mismas, Sanada se dio la vuelta sin decir una sola palaba al tiempo que comenzaba a camina en dirección de la salida con una sola idea clara en su mente  
>-se puede saber a dónde te diriges- cuestionó el hombre enmascarado mientras aparecía frente al usuario de viento que le miraba fijamente<br>-ceo que es obvio que voy por Naruto, el imbécil tiene que pagar por casi haberme matado- respondió Sanada con rencor e ira en su voz al tiempo que Madara negaba a sus palabras  
>-se que no quieres oír esto Sanada peo que te quede claro de una vez por todas… el te va a mata si lo enfrentas, la diferencia de poder es demasiada y si te paras frente a Naruto va a matarte y esta vez ni yo podre salvarte- dijo el hombre de la mascara mientras le miraba fijamente con sus singulares ojos tan carentes de piedad<br>-no me importa lo que digas, yo quiero luchar con el de nuevo quiero que pague por lo que me hizo y nadie me va a detener!- un aura blancosa comenzó a aparecer al rededor de Sanada mentas su chakra hacia acto de presencia haciendo que el viento empezara a soplar con calma en ese sitio cerrado

Los ojos de Sanada se abrieron como platos, justo contra su cuello podía sentir el fijo metal del kunai que el Madara enmascarado sostenía contra el presionándole suavemente rasgando solo la parte superior de su piel haciendo que gotas rojas cayeran suavemente por su cuello mientras los ojos del usuario del viento se abrían como platos –si no puedes ni ve cuando me muevo, que te hace pensar que con el nuevo nivel de Naruto lograras siquiera tocarle un cabello, que te entre en tu dura cabeza Sanada, eres poderoso pero comparado conmigo o Naruto es compara a un genin contra un kage, simplemente te matara- el kunai fue retirado mentarse Sanada miraba al hombre de la mascara con cierta molestia e irritación, no le gustaba saberse mas débil que alguien y menos que cieto ubio que seguía tan campante tras derrotarlo, esa palabra derrota, como la detestaba desde pequeño cuando su sesudo abuelo lo entreno hasta la locura nunca había sido derrotado y menos apaleado como lo fue en esa ocasión y necesitaba saciar sus deseos de revancha al precio que fuera eso estaba mas que claro, el cristal maligno resplandeció en la oscuridad atrayendo la atención de ambos hombres que le miraron mientras su voz cruel y perversa resonaba en la caverna  
>-<strong>eso es lo que deseo Sanada que vallas y lo asesines, pero para eso tienes que aumentar tu poder-<strong> hablo el maligno y sellado Yamata al tiempo que los ojos del usuario de viento se posaban en el con mucha mayor atención  
>-y como supones que me fortaleceré, tendrá que usa mi jutsu especial en varios ninjas de gran nivel y dudo que estén sueltos por ahí viajando en solitario- hablo con ironía le gustara o no tena que reconocer que no seria tan fácil aumentar su poder del modo que ya haba usando<br>-**ya lo tengo previsto, Madara puedes llevar a nuestro querido Sanada a un lugar abierto y presentarle nuestro presente-** recito el cristal con seriedad mientras el hombre enmascarado miraba al asesino del viento con una mirada analítica  
>-crees que baste con eso padre, el poder de Naruto es muy superior al que posee Sanada en este momento- el aludido mascullo un insulto al hombre enmascarado mientras le dirigía unos ojos entrecerrados si odiaba que le recodaran que era mas débil que alguien mas<br>-**nivelara todo ceeme, sii mis cuentas no fallan su pode estará por completo en balance ahora vallan-** Madara no protesto mas y colocando su mano sobe el hombro de Sanada ambos se desvanecieron en aquel jutsu espacio tiempo dejando al cristal a solas con sus pensamientos

-(**no estoy seguro de si lograra superar a Naruto, el es un factor muy inestable en todo esto pero necesito que al menos Sanada me gane algo de tiempo supongo que tendré que debilitar a Naruto un poco antes de que se enfrenten…bueno ceo que finalmente Menma podrá demostrar que el merece ser el único que exista jejejejeje)-** sus pensamientos giraban ya en tono a las luchas que provocaría al tiempo que cierto sanin de las serpientes yacía sentado en su pequeño laboratorio donde yacía en ese momento sentado cómodamente en uno de sus sillones mientas veía el futuro con su imaginación, no podía dejar de saborease la posibilidad de poseer un cuerpo en verdad inmortal y sobretodo tan poderoso, s cuando al fin lo consiguiera no había nada ni nadie que osara meterse en su camino y esa idea alegraba mucho al traidor san de las serpientes que seguía mirando frente a el un pequeño archivo, había estado ideado el método para apoderarse del cuerpo de la diosa y ahora tenia un muy buen plan a prueba de fallas o al menos eso era lo que el san de las serpientes pensaba pero claro todo dependía de una sola cosa el pode desprenderse del cuerpo que ahora poseía, había hecho una revisión minuciosa a su persona y lo había detectado al fin, era una pequeña cantidad de chaka extraño en su sistema casi imperceptible e inofensivo de no se por el sitio donde se ubicaba justo sobre su corazón, un punto en verdad estratégico que sin duda podría significar que cuando su "amo" lo deseara podía matarle y el morir de nuevo no estaba en sus planes –(ponto podre tener un cuerpo nuevo y poderoso solo espero que mm querida mascota no tarde demasiado con mi cuerpo kukukukuku)- la sonrisa perversa del san tirador solo se ensanchaba aun mas mientras esperaba paciente a que su enviado le otorgase su nuevo cuerpo.

Lejos de ahí en un sitio sereno alejado de la batalla se alzaba un pequeño valle repleto de plantas y hermosos aboles frondosos que se alzaban en el cielo a cas 20 metros de altura, se trataba de un sitio pocas veces transitado ubicado en la frontera de los países de la tierra y el viento, justo en ese sitio tan sereno y calmado era donde se podía ve ese sitio, parecía una especie de templo antiguo en ruinas con altos muros y cúpulas otras que se cubrían de enredaderas indicando el largo periodo de tiempo que había pasado ya por completo dejándolo en completo olvido o al menos eso erra lo que parecía, un detalle curioso del calmado sitio era la aparente ausencia de animales, ni siquiera el clásico cantar de los grillos en medio de la noche podía ser escuchados un detalle demasiado curioso pero en medio de toda la calma la figura enorme y monstruosa de aquel se creado por el saniin de las serpientes era lo único que se veía caminando despacio por la zona, avanzaba a paso calmado mientras su cara giraba de lado a lado como si busca algo en especial pero no le encontraba, -(pero que abominación es esa)- pensó aquel sujeto escondido en las sombras mientras contemplaba al monstruo que deambulaba por sus dominios –(no tengo idea de que clase de demonio seas…pero nadie pone un píe en mi territorio)- la extraña figura envuelta en sombras pensó para si mientras se pedía en la oscuridad; de ponto el suelo retumbo con fuerza mientras los ojos del monstruo miltielemental contemplaban el enorme ataque, los aboles fueron desprendidos del suelo cuando el enorme dragón de roca se alzo frente a el rugiendo poderoso y demolidos, se dejo i a una velocidad increíble sujetándole ente sus enormes fauces de colmillos petrificados que le aplastaban con fuerza mientras se hundía en el suelo, un terremoto se causo ante el impacto al tiempo que los arboles salían volando destrozados y el reptil de roca se hundía en el suelo perdiéndose ente los escombros que quedaban esparcidos por todos lados –estúpida aberración, eso te mereces por meterte en mis dominios- hablo aquel sujeto mientras salía al fin a la escasa luz de la luna, era un hombre alto de casi dos metros de un cuerpo robusto con musculatura prominente, su cabello negro estaba corto y erizado dándole un aspecto curioso, en su mejilla derecha una cicatriz pequeña en forma de x, su piel quemada por años de sol constante resaltaba ante la luz blanca de la luna menguante, usaba ropa sencilla un pantalón morado oscuro con botas de combate negras, un cinturón ancho y una camisa sin mangas y cuello en v algo holgada de color negro que cubría su toso, su rostro de facciones duras y de ojos negros como la noche estaban fijos en la pila de escombros mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un gesto de molestia en su rostro ante la intromisión de la extraña criatura en sus dominios –peo que demonios- fue todo lo que el hombre pudo decir cuando las ocas se movieron y una extraña energía blancosa como si fuera futon puro emergió congregándose hasta formar al extraño monstruo de nuevo frente a el solo que ahora formado por completo de aire flotando sobre el suelo a casi 5 metros de altura y mirándole con mucha atención  
>-valla así que puedes cambiar de forma a viento puro eh?, creo que si eres un reto que puede valer la pena, estas listo para esto monstruo de pacotilla- le hablo el extraño hombre mientras se colocaba en su pose con sus piernas algo separadas y un bazo alzado al frente mientras el otro con la palma extendida yacía pegado a su cintura al costado derecho<p>

El monstruo flotante no le dio importancia a su singular pose y sin medir consecuencias se lanzo de frente, casi contactaba al extraño guerrero cuando este haciendo acopio de fuerza lanzo su brazo al frente, la palma extendida se lanzo justo frente a su cara mientras soltaba su poder –a volar contigo!- un torrente de aire y presión salió disparado de su palma golpeando de frente al ser de viento que salió disparado hacia atrás con fuerza mientras el hombre esbozaba una enorme sonrisa y comenzaba a atacar –quizá eres aire…pero hasta el aire se puede aplastar!- alzo sus manos en sellos a toda velocidad alzando del suelo una alta pared de roca contra la que el monstruo incorpóreo se estrello, de inmediato se recompuso mirando al frente al enemigo sonriente pero para su sorpresa otras paredes se alzaron, una al frente de su cara y otras dos a sus costados, antes de darse cuenta una losa de piedra estaba ya sobre su cabeza y ahora estaba atrapado en una enorme caja de piedra que flotaba en el aire mientras el hombre la señalaba con sus manos como si la sujetara con ellas a la distancia, una sonrisa perversa aparecía en su cara mientras hacia fuerza con sus manos –veamos que tanto puedo aplastarte- y sin decir mas sus manos trazaron un sello, la roca comenzó a aplastarse una contra otra mientras las dimensiones de la caja comenzaban a cambiar, poco a poco la piedra se aplastaba y en su interior el monstruo de viento empujaba las placas con fuerza pero era inútil seguían aplastándose mas y mas casi al punto de volverlo un cubo de viento –jajajajaja creo que de aquí no sales con vida jajajaja- su risa resonó con fuerza mientras la anteriormente enorme caja se volvía bastante pequeña al tiempo que rocas ya no necesarias caían al suelo mientras el monstruo en su interior lo sabia tenia que salir de ahí, el suelo retumbo de inmediato y un pilar de roca se alzo golpeando la caja que se despedazo mentarse las piedras se movían casi como si fueran agua y de la punta del geiser rocoso surgía la figura de aquel monstruo, dio un salto enorme y cayo al suelo pesadamente, su cuerpo había cambiado de nuevo y ahora lucia como una especie de estatua viviente que miraba al hombre pelinegro fijamente –ahora eres de piedra?, si que eres raro pero con eso no me derrotaras- de nuevo su mano se movió en sellos a toda velocidad justo al tiempo que el enemigo corría, a cada paso del coloso de piedra el suelo entero retumbaba mientras que se aproximaba al hombre, dio un gran salto al aire y con su puño gigante lanzaba el golpe al hombre que lanzaba su respuesta, alzo su propio puño en un fuerte puñetazo que alzo las rocas del suelo envolviendo su brazo a toda velocidad, fue un golpe demoledor el que se dieron uno al otro, la onda expansiva del sondo resonó en todo el sitio mientras el monstruo al estar en el aire salía disparado por la gran fuerza del hombre que sonriente sequia bombeando chakra.

El ser multi elemental cayo de pie tras dar un giro en el aire y vio frente a el como las rocas seguían moviéndose, poco a poco cubrieron los dos brazos del hombre así como sus piernas incluso se formaban hombreras en su cuerpo así como un pequeño protector del pecho que cubría su esternón del daño –bien segundo roud cosa- se lanzo ahora el a toda velocidad corriendo con fuerza, dio un pequeño salto y conecto la patada, de inmediato el monstruo alzo su brazo para bloquear pero aun así la sacudida fue poderosa, casi se giro del impacto mientras que el hombre caía en el suelo, -bien toma el viejo uno dos- y lanzo los golpes, primero un gancho de izquierda que alzo al monstruo tras clavarse en su estomago y el recto de derecha lo mando de nuevo a volar por el aire antes de desplomase al suelo y rodar por el mismo, sus dedos afiliados se clavaron como garras para detener sus vueltas y ayudarle a levantarse mientras saltaba a atacar de nuevo al hombre que lo dejaba llegar, sus golpes fueron directo a el y con facilidad los esquivo moviéndose de un lado a otro al tiempo que sonreía por la frustración en el rostro del monstruo que tenia solo una idea clara en su mente "no quiero que lo dañes, solo atrápalo y tráelo no lo lastimes de mas" si las ordenes de su creado habían sido mas que claras y no podía herir a su presa por mas que esta lo golpeara y provocara –si solo puedes hacer esto creo que morirás de una buena a vez- el pelinegro se movió a toda velocidad colocándose a espaldas del monstruo mientras las rocas de una de sus manos se alargaban como una enorme estaca que clavo con fuerza en el monstruo, las gotas salpicaron el suelo mientras la sonrisa del rostro del hombre erra enorme y llena de satisfacción, la cabeza de aquella criatura dio un giro completo quedando de frente con el mientras gruñía amenazante y molesto –pero como?- se pregunto el hombre justo cuando el monstruo había la boca apenas logro reaccionar para salir de ahí y evitar se calcinado por la poderosa bola de fuego que salió disparada del hocico de aquella criatura que le miraba con ojos molestos, los ojos negros del hombre fueron a su toso al tiempo que el monstruo se daba la vuelta quedando su cabeza en la dirección correcta solo entonces el pelinegro lo noto justo donde su estaca de roca se había hundido había agua y eso fue lo que atravesó, detalle que le hizo alzar una de sus cejas cuando lo comprendió bien  
>-ya veo, puedes usar mas elementos aparte de viento y tierra y por lo que veo puedes usarles al mismo tiempo bueno al menos no eres mas rápido que yo- su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció de su rostro cuando paso.<p>

La electricidad fluyo sobre el cuerpo del monstruo mientras corría a sus piernas y de un solo movimiento estaba ya frente a el, su velocidad era de hecho superior a la suya y no pudo creerlo, un golpe poderoso a su cara lo alzo del suelo con sangre saliendo de su nariz mientras el demonio lo sujetaba de una pierna, lo azoto contra el suelo con fuerza de un lado a otro golpeándolo contra rocas arboles y demás escombros al tiempo que avanzaba furioso en todas direcciones hasta que al final lo lanzo al aire, su brazo izquierdo se volvió por completo agua y alago como si fuera goma mientras su puño se volvía enorme como un mazo gigante cuyo extremo era de roca solida, fue un martillazo poderoso que le dio de lleno con fuera arrojándolo al suelo donde se impacto con fuerza y un enorme estruendo que sacudió toda la zona mientras su extremidad regresaba a sus dimensiones normales y miraba el cuerpo inerte de su adversario, por un momento no se movió hasta que de pronto comenzó a alzarse poco a poco , escupió algo de sangre mientras se alzaba del piso con una gran sonrisa en su cara y un hilo del fluido ojo escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios –no esta mal, hace mucho que no tena que emplearme a fondo- sus ojos casi brillaron mientras pulsaba con fuerza, su chakra comenzó a dejarse sentí aumentando y presagiando un demoledor ataque del cual ya trazaba los sellos a toda velocidad, 18 sellos se trazaron en menos de un segundo cuando el hombre ya atacaba con fuerza –sobrevive a esto…Doton: Kaho supairaru (elemento tierra: espiral infernal)- todo el sitio se estremeció mientras las rocas crujían ponto el suelo empezaba a hundirse y a girar en una especie de remolino de roca que se tragaba todo, fue un rugir demoledor que engullía todo a su paso, de inmediato el monstruo tato de alzarse al aire para esquivar el ataque pero fue imposible como si supieran su idea lianas de piedra y lodo se alzaron sujetándolo mientras giraba con fuerza haciéndolo hundirse en la espiral de piedra al tiempo que el hombre seguía con su ultimo sello en sus manos de pie sobe la única roca que no se agitaba –veamos si aguantas toda esta presión!- el templo antiguo se destoso mientras el monstruo rugía adolorido siendo jalado al centro de la espiral de piedra, ocas gigantes se alzaron del suelo rompiéndose mientras lo sepultaban en el centro del movimiento sísmico en espiral, fueron instantes de poderosa demolición cuando al final todo acabo, el hombre de cabellos negros acabo solo en medio de un área de poco mas de 5 kilómetros de diámetro devastada y retorcida donde no quedaba nada mas que rocas tierra revuelta y restos de plantas enterradas por todos lados –dudo que salgas de esto cosa, serás todos los elementos a la vez peo de que necesitas respira lo necesitas y ahí abajo eso es imposible jajajajajaja- su risa resonó con fuerza mientras el suelo se removía de nuevo, guardo silencio incrédulo de lo que estaba pasando un geiser de viento se alzo soplando con fuerza y violencia, no tenía una forma en realidad pero los grandes ojos se podían ve claramente en el mirándole con cierta molestia –que no te mueres?- pregunto con molestia mientras trazaba sellos, de inmediato el monstruo de Orochimaru se lanzo contra el, lo envolvió en una burbuja de aire poderosa que presionaba su cuerpo al tiempo que sacaba el oxígeno, se agito con fuerza tratando de jala aire peo todo era inútil ponto la falta de aire lo hizo perder la conciencia y se perdió en la inocencia, los ojos de aquella criatura le miraron satisfechos de al fin haber capturado a su presa, envolviéndolo en un capullo de viento salieron disparados al cielo como si de un meteoro se trataran y volaron a toda velocidad de regreso a su amo, el sanin de las serpientes ponto conseguiría un nuevo y muy poderoso cuerpo.

Volviendo a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el silencio reinaba en la oficina de la torre, esa misma tarde los refugiados de Kii y nami habían llegado al fin a la aldea tras un largo viaje y en este momento Mei estaba callada con sus puños apretados, Chojuro recién le había contado las cueles batallas y la destrucción de ambas naciones, la pelirroja no podía dejar de recoda su vida en su aldea natal y los regaños del hombre del parche cuando formaban parte de la resistencia, sus manos estaban blancas por la fuerza con la que apretaba sus puños casi al punto de hacer sangrar sus palmas mientras que joven ninja le miraba con dolor –lo siento mucho Mei_sama, no pude salvar a Ao_sempai fue todo mi culpa lo siento- Mei respiro tratando de calmarse mientras miraba al su vejo amigo se notaba en su cara que la culpa comenzaba a pesarle demasiado y un estallido de parte de la pelirroja no le iba a ayudar para nada, se puso de pie y colocando una de sus manos en el hombro del espadachín lo hizo mirarle –Ao murió para salvarlos a todos, no fue tu culpa asi que deja de recriminarte mejor entrena para aumentar tu fuera y vengarlo a el y a nuestro hogar- las palabras de la bella pelirroja hicieron al ninja asentir mientras el silencio volvía a reinar entre ellos después de todo ya no tenían una patria natal eran solo huérfanos de hogar que se hallaban solos en el mundo y que de uno u otro modo lograrían hacerle justicia a su nación caída a manos de los crueles enemigos que la habían atacado –(Naruto_kun donde estas te necesito tanto en este momento)- pensó la pelirroja mientras miraba al cielo nocturno deseando sentir la cercanía del ninja de los ojos azules que en ese momento estaba en la base de la alianza; el rubio había sido dejado a solas por petición propia y ahora mismo estaba en su habitación, en realidad no era un fiel partidario de eso de esperar a que los demás llegaran para luchar contra el enemigo si por el fuera iría a luchar solo contra ellos pero como le hizo ver Madara será un gran error, después de todo ellos tenían a su contraparte, a los destructores de kiri, a ese clon que se auto nombraba Menma y quien sabe que otros recursos podrían tener a su disposición para hacerle la vida imposible, le gustara o no tendría que esperar para poder ir y enfrentarles de una vez por todas, estaba cansado y eso era un hecho durante toda la reunión había estado bostezando al parecer mientras estuvo en el reino de la diosa de la luna se olvido de dormir un detalle mínimo, cabeceo un par de veces y pronto estaba profundamente dormido.

-eh?... Que es esto?- se pregunto a si mismo el rubio en medio de sus sueños y no tenia idea de que estaba pasando, el no solía tener esta clase de seños cosa que le parecía demasiado extraña en este momento a su alrededor estaba lo que parecía ser una especie de veja aldea devastada con casas quemadas de flamas ya extintas y cuerpos regados por todos lados pero lo que le resultaba extraño eran esos otros seres, por el suelo cuerpos de enes de formas extrañas humanoides de cuernos y rostros grotescos yacían sin vida como si hubiesen sido masacrados por algo o alguien que paso con un devastador poder, a la distancia el eco del poder pareció gritar mientras el rubio veía un enorme relámpago alzarse al cielo como proveniente de una fuente poderosa justo en un castillo a la distancia –bien ceo que se donde conseguir respuestas- salto por las ramas de un lado a otro a gran velocidad enfilándose a aquel sitio donde los ecos de la batalla resonaban, pronto pudo verlo saltar en el aire era un monstruo humano de grandes cuernos con una especie de hacha tratando de matar a alguien una figura mas pequeña, el ubio se escondió en un árbol y pudo ver a ese extraño luchar con fuerza y con un poderoso relámpago barrer con el demonio de los cuernos, de inmediato las personas comenzaron a congregarse alrededor del hombre agradeciéndole su ayuda pero el rubio no escuchaba nada solo los miraba elogiando al hombre que poco a poco se daba la vuelta, el solo pudo ve sus cabellos rubios y todo se volvió oscuridad antes de volver a aclarase poco a poco, ahora estaba en una cascada de agua cristalina que caía desde una gran altura cubriendo lo que parecía ser una especie de cabaña escondida tras el agua, no supo que fue pero el ubio se sintió atraído a ese sitio por alguna fuera extraña y avanzo con cuidado hasta que pronto estaba frente a la puerta la toco con suavidad y esta pareció abrirse sola dejándole entrar, era una casa bastante sencilla y modesta donde se podía apreciar que alguien vivía el rubio se adentro despacio y una extraña sensación de familiaridad le acogió a cada paso que daba –(porque siento que he estado aquí antes)- se preguntaba el rubio ninja mientras el sondo de alguien moviéndose llamo su atención, la puerta al fondo del cuarto se abrió despacio y la vio, era la mujer mas hermosa ay perfecta que el hubiese creído posible que existiera con su bellos y brillantes ojos su largo cabello castaño y su cuerpo voluptuoso y de piel blanca y tersa, usaba un ligero camisón de seda transparente que apenas ocultaba su voluptuoso cuerpo de pechos enormes tan grandes como los de la misma Mito, dio un par de pasos haciéndolos rebotar suavemente al tiempo que miraba al rubio invasor que estaba perplejo ante semejante belleza de mujer que ahora mismo lo estaba viendo directamente a los ojos –(ella…ella es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida…que es esto, porque siento que la conozco porque quiero abrazarla y nunca soltarla)- pensaba el ubio con su mente llena de dudas al tiempo que la hermosa mujer le miraba y esbozaba una dulce sonrisa mientras extendía sus brazos al ubio aproximándose a el hasta que pronto lo abrazaba –**mi amor has regresado- ** dijo ella al tiempo que abrazaba al rubio en shock, el solo roce de su piel contra el lo hizo estremecerse y como si fuera una reacción involuntaria sus manos rodearon la cintura de aquella mujer de tal belleza que repegaba sus pechos al torso del rubio,-**mi amor vamos a nuestra cama, hazme tuya de nuevo-** suplico la hermosa dama al rubio que sin saber que pasaba se aproximaba a ella hasta que sus labios se unían en un suave beso lleno de amor mientras el calor lo envolvía, fue justo en ese momento que el ojiazul despertó todo sudoroso y con los ojos abiertos, en su vida había tenido un sueño mas extraño ni tan agradable –que fue eso, porque siento que no fue solo un sueño y quien era ella…era tan hermosa y perfecta- se dijo a si mismo Naruto mientras miraba al techo de su habitación tendido sobre la cama preguntándose que había sido todo eso.

-**ahora que haces Shini_kun?-** preguntaba la diosa del destino mientras contemplaba a su amado concentrado en aquella singular esfera de cristal dejando que su poder se uniera a ella mientras sus ojos cerrados acompañaban a su sonrisa, los abrió y enfilo su rostro a la diosa semidesnuda a su lado –**oh nada mi princesa solo le mostraba a Naruto un poco de su pasado jejejeje-** la sonrisa del dios era enorme y maliciosa peo la diosa del destino no dijo nada el sabia lo que estaba haciendo y después de todo en algún momento Naruto tendría que saber quien había sido quizá el mostrárselo poco a poco entre sueños serviría de algo para el momento de revelarle quien era el en verdad pero claro todo eran suposiciones y no sabia como saldría todo sino hasta el final; de regreso al mundo de los mortales en una zona desolada de rocas y restos de animales muertos las figuras de Madara y Sanada se alzaban en la noche, el usuario del viento miraba al hombre de la máscara con algo de aburrimiento y la verdad estaba empezando a desesperarse de que el simplemente no hiciera nada solo estaba ahí como concentrándose o tratando de recordar algo que se le había olvidado –quieres decirme que hacemos en este sitio- cuestiono Sanada al enmascarado mientras este trazaba un par de sellos y evocaba el kamui, Sanada lo miro con aburrimiento hasta que del agujero negro y oscuro emergió eso se trataba de un animal de gran tamaño de escamas oscuras y de aspecto muy semejante a un reptil que se agitaba con vehemencia tratando de ser libre  
>-valla que lagartija tan grande, ¿Qué es?- pregunto Sanada mientras contemplaba el cuerpo del animal frente a el retorciéndose en el suelo<br>-este Sanada es un dragón, su poder es inmenso y es todo tuyo para matarlo- dijo el hombre de la mascara singular al tiempo que los ojos del reptil mítico se abrían como platos  
>-matarlo?, bueno nunca he matado un animal legendario pero que gano con asesinarle- preguntaba el usuario del viento al tiempo que se aproximaba despacio al dragón molesto e irritado<br>-usa tu daga espiritual, pate el alma de este dragón y te garantizo que con todo su pode te volverás tan fuete como Naruto si no es que mas- los ojos de Sanada se abrieron y parecieron brillar de ambición ante esas palabras al tiempo que se aproximaba mas al reptil  
>-bueno bueno mi querido amigo creo que si me sirves de algo después de todo jejejeje- y el chakra de Sanada comenzó a moverse<p>

Ponto su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un extraño resplandor espectral y su brazo derecho se empezaba a tonar fantasmal mientras se acercaba aun mas al asustado animal –(**lo vez padre, todos los humanos son basura)-** pensaba el molesto animal al tiempo mientras la mano de Sanada se alzaba al aire, fue un movimiento limpio y seco, los ojos del reptil sagrado se abrieron como platos cuando la daga fantasmal se hundió en el, ponto su alma misma estaba siendo tocada por el asesino de aquella isla que empujaba su chakra en el corte cuando lo comenzó a sentir recorriendo su cuerpo poco a poco

(venga el soundtrack  
><span> watch?v=8BsftDuGkM4<span> )

-esto…esto…esto se siente genial!- grito Sanada enloquecido mientras su daga se hundía aun mas en el cuerpo del animal que gemía de dolor al tiempo que un brillo tenue le envolvía y su poder parecía ser drenado en favor del asesino que con esa enorme sonrisa empujaba mas poder, poco a poco el cuerpo perdía su color como si se disolviera en el aire volviéndose una masa amorfa de chakra –(eso, que esta pasando eso no debía ocurrir)- pensó Madara con recelo cuando el poderoso estallido se dejo sentí en el sitio donde estaban con gran violencia y poderr, el chakra giro con violencia al rededor de Sanada quien seguía con su brazo extendido evocando su poder especial, el viento soplaba con fuerza alzando rocas pequeñas y empujando a Madara quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie ; -**si asi sigue se mas y mas fuerte Sanada se imparable se mi mas poderosa arma-** hablaba en la guarida el cristal maligno al sentir el aumento de poder de su subordinado, por su parte Madara no podía cree lo que miraba el chakra con forma semejante a la del dragón ahora comenzaba a ser engullido por Sanada quien alzaba ambos brazos al aire mientras el poder se hundía en el a toda velocidad como si se tratase de una aspiradora, ponto el chakra estaba en su interior mezclándose con el suyo haciéndole resplandecer en la noche casi como una estrella sobe la tiera –AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Sanada grito con fuerza y una burbuja de aire surgió devastando todo al tiempo que lenguas de fuego extraño se mezclaban con todo, Madara se volvió intangible para no salir herido al tiempo que el sitio era azotado, el suelo se destrozo las rocas se quemaron casi al punto de fundirse, la cima de la montaña cercana se derrumbo y Sanada estaba en el centro de toda la devastación con sus brazos aun extendidos al viento, sus poderosos vendavales se calmaron poco a poco mientras sus brazos caían a los costados de su cuerpo y Madara se aproximaba despacio, la presencia y poder de Sanada se sentían diferentes y mas mortales a cada paso que daba hacia el, el asesino volteo despacio con una sonrisa perversa en su cara con sus ojos brillando en la oscuridad mientras su sonrisa se volvía mas y mas grande a cada segundo sin dejar de mirar a Madara quien solo podía velo con curiosidad a través de su máscara singular –Sanada…¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto el hombre de la máscara al tiempo que el asesino le mantenía la vista fija en el –me siento…con muchos deseos de luchar!- dijo con malevolencia en su voz al tiempo que apretaba el puño pensando en una sola persona que en el interior de su recamara se alzaba de nuevo de la cama con una extraña sensación de presión sobre su pecho una sensación que solo había tenido una vez en su vida y que ahora lo estaba azotando con fuerza como aquella vez que vio al enemigo asesinar a una mujer tan importante para su persona, si la sensación no le gustaba en lo mas mínimo  
>-algo muy malo va a pasar- fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decirse a si mismo sin sospechar la gran razón que tenía en ese momento pues su mas poderoso adversario había renacido y con mucho mas poder del que nunca había tenido.<p>

* * *

><p>Como les quedo el ojo con el capitulo, espero que les gustara lo que escribí porque lo hice con muchos deseos de que se lo pasaran bien, como vimos Naruto tuvo un acercamiento con Azula y un vago recuerdo de su anterior vida y cierta diosa que parece lo deslumbro, orochimaru parece que al fin tendrá cuerpo nuevo Makoto si sobrevivió al ataque de Pakura quien ha caído al fin no sin antes dejar una sucesora pero lo mas importante alguien ha regresado y mas poderoso que nunca<p>

_oh por dios (mira al autor con ansiedad)  
>pelearan de nuevo (el autor asiente)<br>eso va a ser una locura (el autor asiente) va  
>ya quiero lee eso (el autor sonríe)<br>_Pues eso lo leeremos próximamente

hasta la poxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que tal el sueño de Naruto con Izanami


	253. C250: Ofensiva

SIIIIIIIIIII EL CAPITULO 250 ESTA AQUI!

ejem perdonen el exceso de alegia es solo que hace mucho que no subía un cap no? Bueno no estoy de todo seguro de eso pero de algo si lo estoy aquí esta el mas nuevo y flamante capitulo del fic que espero les siga gustando porque aquí viene algo bueno créanme , sin mas que decir para no aburrirlos mas vamos a los reviews  
><strong>Alex-Flyppy:<strong> pronto veremos mucha pero mucha accion creeme y sobre lo de la madre de las hermanas es Izanami en cuanto a lo de pakura lo lamento pero ese era su destino desde el principio**  
>LeNashSkoll: <strong>créeme la acción desquiciada ya esta a punto de llegar y ahí veremos que tan bueno soy en realidad para describir acción al por mayor créeme**  
>El angel de la oscuridad: <strong>ya veras quien es el nuevo cuerpo de orochmau en cuanto a lo de la amenaza...no lo dices enserio verdad?**  
>Loquin: <strong>si ella estaba ocupada de otras cosas jejeje y en cuanto a Sanada créeme si antes era un animal ahora si es un monstruo**  
>Death demon98: <strong>de hecho uso ese tema de bleach para justificar un poco lo que naruto es no pensaba mezclar mas cosas blair ya llegara en cuanto a las peticiones te respondere por un MP para que cheques eh**  
>arashi: <strong>que bueno que te gusto el sueño y si se podria decir que Natsumi es su favorita hasta cierto punto mas que nada porque ella fue su primera vez y eso le da ciertos privilegios aunque si las ama a todas por igual y que bueno que el sueño te gusto**  
>sebastian: <strong>con gusto te ayudo gracias por leer y para lo que ocupes esta tu servidor**  
>alex: <strong>revisare el ataque que dices y sobre los rivales poderoso no te olvides de que naruto tiene al madara original de su lado ademas de uno que otro kage fortalecido**  
>dabi1316: <strong>valla ni lo había notado jejeje garcías por decirlo**  
>maldtijo de puta:<strong> ... valla con la critica constructiva aun si no te gusto lo entiendo pero sabes algo...tu lectura del fic te guste o no siempre estará en mis estadísticas y por eso te doy todas las gracias

bueno ya es hora de pasar al capitulo_  
>si hora de leer (mirando la pantalla)<br>me pregunto que pasara hoy (mirando la pantalla)  
>espero que algo bueno (el autor sonríe)<br>es sonrisa es buena señal (las cuatro asienten)  
><em> disfruten del cap

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

Saldo al capitulo 250: mas de un millón 400 mil palabras **108 **alertas **164** favoritos y **1,641** reviews solo puedo decir una cosa ante esto...muchas graciias a todos gracias**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: aquí viene un lemon<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 250: Ofensiva<strong>

Las cosas en las naciones elementales no eran precisamente las mas calmadas en este momento, todo giraba en torno a la enorme guerra que se desarrollaba en su suelo al tiempo que las personas se esforzaban por seguir con sus vidas tan comunes como se podía pero la presencia del enorme ejercito de hombres planta ayudados por las hordas demoniacas arruinaban el ambiente de paz que se trataba de generar para las personas que no podían dejar pasar la crisis mundial que se atravesaba, en esta oscura noche sin luna mas de uno miraba al cielo en busca de una señal que indicase que todo estaba mejorando pero era un hecho que las cosas se iban a poner mucho peor de lo que ya estaban y eso era algo que se podía apreciar con claridad si uno buscaba en el sitio adecuado.

Por ejemplo en cierto punto devastado por la batalla un ejercito de ninjas avanzaba despacio por el bosque a medio destruir marchando a paso seguro y lento en dirección al sitio del encuentro, en cuanto la reunión había terminado el Takikage había mandado a sus hombre avanzar al sitio donde se reencontrarían con sus nuevos aliados para dar inicio a la ofensiva contra la alianza shinobi que sin duda a los ojos de todos los ninjas de taki eran los responsables de la devastación de su aldea que ahora se encontraba en ruinas tras la intensa batalla, -(pronto todos pagaran por menospreciarnos)- pensaba el kage de la aldea mientras marchaba al frente de su ejercito disminuido mirando al cielo nocturno con la esperanza de una gran victoria y de recibir un premio mas que extraordinario era una pena que desconociera los planes de sus nuevos aliados que no tenían precisamente una idea de pagarles con lo que ellos esperaban, lejos de las fuerzas de taki un ser de aspecto monstruoso llegaba al sitio donde su creador ya le esperaba, el ser de viento aterrizaba a las afueras de su guarida dejando caer ante el sanin resucitado el cuerpo inconsciente de aquel hombre , tan pronto lo miro una sonrisa enorme apareció en el rostro pálido del hombre de ojos viperinos –muy bien hecho mi pequeña mascota ahora tráelo adentro antes de que alguno de esos tengus no vea- el ser de multi elementos asintió al tiempo que volvía a retomar su forma solida alzando al inconsciente hombre sobre su hombro derecho avanzando despacio en la oscura guarida del enemigo todo mientras Orochimaru esbozaba una sonrisa maligna y perversa sus planes estaban saliendo mas que bien y lo mejor de todo nadie se percataba aun de lo que tenia planeado casi como si el destino mismo deseara que lograse sus objetivos

-**este hombre es en verdad repulsivo-** dijo la diosa del destino aun en las habitaciones del dios dela muerte mientras contemplaba como su libro escribía las acciones del sanin de las serpientes que sonriendo entraba a su laboratorio  
><strong>- claro que lo es, es una de las peores versiones de la humanidad pero no te apures que cuando muera será para siempre mio jejejejeje-<strong> la sonrisa del dios de la muerte hizo que la hermosa diosa cerrase su libro con una sonrisa pervertida en sus labios al tiempo que volvía a subir sobre el dios dela muerte  
><strong>-te he dicho cuanto adoro cuando castigas a quienes me dan asco<strong>-dijo la deidad del destino antes de besar al señor de la muerte mientras ambos caían sobre la cama para volver a retomar sus actividades nocturnas que tanto disfrutaban últimamente.

De regreso al mundo mortal cierto ser maligno estaba en su recinto privado aun encerrado en su cristal oscuro y perverso con su brillo siniestro iluminando todo a su alrededor, las grandes puertas de piedra estaban cerradas con raíces negras marchitas cerrándoles como si fueran un cerrojo al tiempo que el poder maligno resplandecía, su mente estaba algo ida y concentrada en el mar en el fondo del mismo donde un coloso poderoso y casi indestructible aguardaba aburrido a sus indicaciones –(**el momento esta cerca mi demonio, marcha a las costas hunde cuanto navío aparezca y cuando el momento llegue ascenderás y demolerás todo solo espera la señal en el cielo**)- pensó el demonio Yamata mientras en los mares los ojos demoniacos del leviatán se abrían antes de que el ser colosal se moviera oculto en las profundidades del océano obedeciendo ciegamente a las ordenes de su señor que sonreía dentro de su cristalina prisión todo estaba marchando justo como el deseaba y esperaba sin duda si todo seguía así nadie iba a poder detenerlo, en el cielo la luna se movía como era su costumbre aproximándose poco a poco a la tierra hasta llegar a su punto de máxima cercanía el momento donde su servidora de 10 colas seria libre estaba cada día mas cerca –(**pronto todos conocerán la gloria de mi poder, muy pronto Shinigami me las pagaras por haberme encerrado y mi amada Izanami será mi mujer al fin y todo su poder pasara a ser solo mío****)- **pensaba el demoniaco ser al tiempo que su brillo poco a poco se extinguía mientras tomaba una siesta tenia que estar atento y planificar detalles por delante que aun le faltaban adecuar pero sobretodo tenia que anticipar los movimientos de cierto ninja de cabellos rubios que le gustase o no reconocerlo se estaba empezando a volver un factor en verdad difícil de predecir sobretodo cuando derroto a Sanada, pero claro el ya era alguien nuevo mucho mas poderoso de lo que alguna vez fue y los estallidos que resonaban en la base de akatsuki eran una señal mas que clara de que el hombre del viento había progresado demasiado, Hiroshi Asakura la afamada bestia marina le estaba ayudando en su entrenamiento mientras esperaba que su compañero de andanzas Makoto se rehabilitase por completo y la verdad estaba impresionado y temeroso, sabia muy bien por lo poco que trato al asesino de la isla del buitre que era alguien a quien no deseas hacer enojar y ahora mismo estaba temiendo por su vida, sus clones de agua estaban siendo despedazados con una facilidad abrumadora pero lo que mas le asustaba era el como, el hombre del viento demoledor estaba sonriendo maligno y perverso al tiempo que su nueva afinidad calcinaba a los clones de agua con violentas llamaradas de fuego asesinas que ardían con furia  
>-jajajajajaja maravilloso, nunca pensé que esa lagartija me daría este poder jajajajajajaja- sus risas enloquecidas resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que el hombre de la niebla tenia una gota enorme cayéndole por la nuca<br>-(este tipo es aterrador no quiero pelear nunca contra el)- pensaba el hombre de la afinidad al agua mientras veía como el asesino destrozaba mas clones de agua.

Madara estaba por su lado como siempre contemplando la lucha del asesino del viento contra los clones del hombre del viento mientras una ligera jaqueca azotaba su cabeza, -(genial de nuevo)- pensó el hombre de la mascara mientras cerraba sus ojos y se perdía en su mente, pronto estaba en un sitio oscuro que se aclaraba despacio dejándole ver a un joven pelinegro de gafas sobre su cabeza que cenaba cómodamente con una hermosa chica de mejillas con recuadros rojos que le miraba fijamente sin moverse –donde estamos, Rin dime donde estoy!- exigía saber el joven pelinegro al tiempo que los ojos de Madara brillaban en la oscuridad haciendo que la mujer reaccionara saltando sobre el joven pelinegro que pronto se olvidaba de todo al tiempo quela ropa de ambos desparecía poco a poco y el enmascarado sonreía saliendo de su subconsciente, cada vez era mas fácil someter al dueño verdadero de ese cuerpo señal inequívoca de que en cualquier momento el se desvanecería para siempre y su cuerpo seria solo para el cosa que le hacia sonreír, Madara abrió sus ojos de nuevo solo para mirar como el hombre de la isla del buitre destrozaba a mas clones con sus carcajadas resonando con fuerza por todos lados de la enorme bóveda de roca; a la distancia el sanin de las serpientes miraba como el entrenamiento de Sanada se acrecentaba indicando que el dominio de su poder incrementado estaba casi al cien por ciento y claro implicaba que pronto podría salir en busca de cierto rubio ojiazul, el sanin de las serpientes agradeció internamente que nadie le prestase atención por el escándalo de Sanada que seguía riendo como demente mientras imaginaba que a quien destruía era a cierto rubio de Konoha.

El sanin de las serpientes ingreso a su lúgubre laboratorio secreto, cerrando las puertas con un sello que imposibilitaba que alguien supiera que ocurría adentro, el hombre pelinegro avanzo despacio pasando a un lado de su creación maligna que le miraba con obediencia total al tiempo que el llegaba hasta posarse frente al hombre atado a una mesa de manos y pies, poco apoco el sujeto abría sus ojos mientras que el sanin le dirigía una enorme sonrisa –donde estoy?...tu… Orochimaru que demonios es esto?- grito el furioso hombre al tratar de zafarse descubriendo que no podía , las correas que le sujetaban tenían sellos supresores de chakra que lo debilitaban a sobremanera , lo sentía su chakra estaba aun mas abajo que el de un genin recién graduado de la academia, el pelinegro hombre traidor le dirigió una sonrisa al tiempo que lo miraba de pies a cabeza –mi muy apreciado Goka ninja renegado de iwa, el mejor aprendiz de Onoki así es como saludas a un amigo – dijo el sanin perverso al tiempo que miraba a su cautivo conocido que seguía luchando por ser libre  
>-eres un maldito suéltame de una buena vez- dijo el hombre agresivo y molesto al tiempo que seguía tratando de soltarse<br>-kukuku ni lo intentes no podrás ser libre, pero dime como te cayo mi regalo eh- dijo el hombre de cabellos negros mirando con cierta diversión al hombre justo en uno de sus brazos en la cara interior del mismo un sello muy conocido se podía ver con claridad  
>-lo detesto, nunca pensé que me volvería un demente amante de la lucha, gracias a el tuve que dejar mi hogar aunque el aumento de poder me agrada no valió el precio porque preguntas? Quieres recuperarlo- si estaba molesto y miraba al sanin de las serpientes con rencor mientras que el sanin sonreía<br>- de hecho mi querido Goka lo que quiero, es a ti- y el cuerpo del sanin pareció brillar.

Marcas a lo largo de su cuerpo aparecieron asemejando a una piel de víbora mientras que el hombre sentía todo su cuerpo entumecerse, mientras el selo en su brazo se calentaba y resplandecía con fuerza –aaaaarrrrrrrggg que me estas haciendo!- pregunto con dolor en su cuerpo mientras que el sanin esbozaba una sonrisa perversa mirándole a los ojos –solo voy a tomar el pago por mi generoso obsequio- y del cuerpo del sanin una energía oscura pareció desprenderse mientras asemejaba a una serpiente que arrastrándose por el viento se aproximaba al hombre que seguía inmóvil, el dolor solo aumento cuando el ser etéreo se enrosco a su alrededor presionándole con fuerza como si tratase de estrangularle,, poco a poco la misteriosa energía se hundía en su cuerpo haciéndole gritar de dolor al tiempo que su mente se nublaba, los recuerdos de su vida estaban desvaneciéndose de su mente mientras su piel perdía el color al tiempo que la misteriosa serpiente etérea se fundía con el, sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza mientras se tornaban por completo blancos y el grito de dolor helaba la sangre de quien le escuchase mientras que las ataduras de manos y pies se rompían, cayo de la mesa al suelo con un ruido sordo al tiempo que se colocaba sobre manos y rodillas, despacio una sonrisa comenzó a aparecer en su rostro mientras restos de piel caían de su cuerpo como restos de la piel de una serpiente, su cabello se alargo mucho y sus ojos se tornaron amarillos mientras alzaba el rostro el aire y con una sonrisa demente miraba a su creación –al fin…soy libre de su yugo!- dijo el sanin mientras se desprendía los restos del rostro de aquel hombre, su cuerpo era al fin suyo y el poder que recorría sus venas era algo abrumador, en su vida nunca pensó que podría sentir tal fuerza y ahora mismo la enorme sonrisa del sanin de las serpientes denotaba que todo había salido tal y como esperaba  
>-muy bien parece que todo salió bien, anda ven aquí de una vez y revísame quiero que conste que ya no hay restos de ese chakra en mi- hablo el hombre de cabellos negros llamando a alguien que emergía de las sombras<br>-como ordene mi señor- dijo el hombre de ojos singulares que denotaban el uso del edo tensei aunque lo mas llamativo resultaban ser sus ojos con lentes y  
>-es un gusto tenerte de nuevo aquí Kabuto- y el sanin de las serpientes tomo asiento en una silla para su revisión al tiempo que el hombre de lentes asentía<br>-gracias por revivirme mi señor- agradeció el hombre mientras procedía con su revisión que tomaría un buen tiempo para determinar si el sanin era al fin libre del yugo mortal de su amo de cristal.

De regreso con la alianza shinobi la noche era tranquila y los rondines de los ninjas seguían yendo de un lado a otro en busca de algún intruso en el sitio donde todos estaban ya descansando, el hecho de que los clones de Zetsu fueran por Azula denotaban que ellos aun tenían asuntos pendientes con las personas que habían revivido y eso que el rubio y sus aliados no habían informado del breve lapsus de control que sufrió la Uzumaki pelirroja que cuando pensaba en ello no podía dejar de preguntarse que ocurría con ella, por eso mismo estaba en la intimidad de su recamara en pose de meditación sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras estaba sobre el colchón de su cama tratando de entender que había ocurrido, su mente divagaba con facilidad entre los recuerdos y sentía aquel breve contacto que su mente tuvo y las dudas aumentaban mas en su mente al tiempo que la curiosidad y la decisión la incitaban a avanzar por esa vía, fue una sensación extraña que la sumergió en la oscuridad mientras las sensaciones de su habitación y de los chakras conocidos para sentir absolutamente nada, era tan extraño que la pelirroja empezaba a cuestionarse si el avanzar por ese sendero oscuro había sido una buena idea, -**pero que tenemos aquí una visita inesperada-** dijo aquella voz sensual y perversa mientras que la pelirroja miraba hacia donde la voz se escucho, la luz apareció mientras las antorchas se encendían dejando ver sobre un trono espectral a una sensual mujer de un físico incomparable con cabellos oscuros que le sonreía a la pelirroja que por alguna razón se sentía intimidada y abrumada, en su vida pocas veces se sintió de ese modo y ahora mismo no se comparaba lo que sentía con las veces anteriores esta mujer extraña era demasiado oscura y peligrosa y tenia mucha razón con la enorme sonrisa que ella le estaba dedicando  
>-tu…tu eres Juubi –dijo la pelirroja mientras la mujer le regresaba una gran sonrisa asintiendo a sus palabras<br>-**parece que sabes algo de mi , Uzmaki Mito, debo agradecerte que me prestaras tu cuerpo-** dijo la mujer siniestra al tiempo que Mito tragaba saliva su sola presencia la asustaba y el que supiera quien era ella no ayudaba a aumentar la confianza  
>-como lograste controlarme, ni creas que lo harás de nuevo!- grito la Uzumaki legendaria mientras a demonio se carcajeaba con fuerza al oír sus palabras<br>-**jajajajajaja, que graciosa eres, no tengo intenciones de controlarte de nuevo porque lo haría si pronto recobrare mi libertad y podre ir en busca de mi macho-** dijo la demonio de 10 colas haciendo que Mito le mirase con serias dudas  
>-tu macho?, no se si lo sepas pero Rikudo esta muerto desde hace años- respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa al suponer que perturbaba un poco los planes de la biju que solo seguía sonriéndole<br>-**Rikudo? Ese tonto no merece ser mi macho…pero el tuyo si es digno de ser mío y lo será porque si mis hijas le gustan con mas razón yo le encantare-** la confianza de la loba de 10 colas era enorme y la mirada de Mito denotaba que no se lo permitiría  
>-eso nunca pasara, Naruto_kun nunca te aceptaría ni seria compañero de una mujer malvada y despiadada como tu, el es de buen corazón- poco a poco Mito comenzó a disolverse en el aire mientras que Juubi sonreía a sus palabras mientras negaba a las mismas<br>-** eso dices tu, pero cuando el este dentro de mi sabrá que somos el uno para la otra y nunca mas volverá a estar del lado de los humanos…después de todo…ya no lo es-** la sonrisa de la demonio era enorme mientras que los ojos de Mito reflejaban duda y se desvanecía en la nada.

Mito reapareció en su habitación sudorosa y aun con la sensación del poder de Juubi sobre ella nunca pensó que el estar ante ella fuera algo tan intimidante pero lo que mas persistía en ella habían sido las palabras de la biju original después de todo ella no comprendía a que se refería con eso de que el rubio ya no era mas un simple mortal –(de que esta hablando )- pensaba la Uzumaki mientras se dejaba caer en su cama estaba algo abrumada y no tenia deseos de intimar con el rubio, bueno si los tenia pero prefería despejar su mente antes de ir en su búsqueda para disfrutar de todo como debía ser, al mismo tiempo en cierto reino de una diosa , las hermanas del sol y la luna revisaban el escrito que el rubio había encontrado y estaban llenas de dudas, nunca en su vida habían leído o escuchado sobre algo como lo que el libro que el rubio descubrió y las dudas las inundaban mucho mas que antes, -**hermana no crees que estas criaturas sean de una época mucho mas antigua que la nuestra-** dijo la diosa del sol mientras que su hermana se tornaba seria y la hacia sentir extraña en verdad era extraño ver a la siempre alegre diosa de la luna tan concentrada en algo que no fuera molestarla o hablar de sexo –** no lo se solo nuestros padres podrían decirnos eso-** el pensar en sus padres era algo que casi nunca hacían la relación de ellos nunca fue la mejor y por eso mismo no deseaban pensar en eso y mejor se dedicaban a seguir estudiando los libros y releyendo el mismo escrito antiguo.

En otro sitio en un reino etéreo en una habitación simple con sabanas suaves y sedosas el cuerpo exuberante y perfecto de cierta diosa original descansaba sobre su cama antes de levantarse de la misma, sus ojos denotaban las lagrimas de siglos de llanto incontables mientras se alzaba de la cama, su cuerpo aun hermoso de curvas firmes y llamativas estaba apenas cubierto por una suave tela delgada fácilmente desgarrable, avanzo despacio hasta un espejo donde se miro a si misma antes de suspirar y deseas a su amado junto a ella, un suave calor la invadió mientras cerraba los ojos y os brazos la rodeaban suavemente por la cintura al tiempo que algo de gran tamaño se rozaba contra su trasero, los labios la besaban suavemente en el cuello mientras ella cerraba los ojos dejándose arrastrar por ese extraño ser hasta la cama, su ropa era retirada e su cuerpo justo antes de que los labios de ambos se encontrasen en un beso apasionado y deseoso donde sus lenguas jugaban con fiereza, las manos masculinas acariciaban su cuerpo mientras apretaban sus pechos enormes amasándoles con amor mientras sus dedos rozaban los pezones endurecidos antes de que los labios se posaran sobre ellos besándoles con suavidad –**mmmm ..mi amor…mi Naruto_kun-** susurro Izanami mientras abría los ojos para ver el rostro del aludido sobre ella, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe dejando ver a la diosa poderosa tendida en su prisión en el fondo del reino de los demonios donde el dulce sueño la había azotado dejándole con dudas en su mente, ella estaba acostumbrada a soñar con su amado Orión pero nunca lo había nombrado de ese modo justo como lo hizo en ese momento , una sonrisa genuina y llena de vida adorno el rostro de la diosa mientras se alzaba de la cama avanzando hasta su antiguo y cerrado guardarropa que abrió a toda prisa con esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras sacaba atuendo tras atuendo cada uno tan o mas hermoso y delicado que el anterior hasta que al fin saco un kimono blanco con detalles en dorado que apretaba suavemente contra su cuerpo, esa mismo había sido la ropa que uso la primera vez que se entrego a el con todo su amor –**mírame Izanagi, no pudiste destruirlo, ha reencarnado y se que algún día mi amor vendrá por mi y estaremos juntos para siempre y tu tendrás que verlo- ** dijo la diosa de gran belleza mientras se miraba al espejo estaba segura de eso su amado Orión había renacido en alguien llamado Naruto no estaba segura de eso pero si estaba segura de algo que no podía negar, en este momento su corazón latía con mucha mas fuerza que la de hacia los últimos 5 siglos… su amor estaba mas vivo que nunca ahora solo le restaba esperar e momento en que su amado fuera por ella y claro no le importaba esperar cientos de años ya que sabia que su alma no había sido destruida por su celoso ex esposo.

De nuevo en el reino de los mortales nuestro rubio odiado estaba aun en su cuarto solo y pensativo aquella sensación que le había abrumado hacia no mucho tiempo aun persistía dentro de el y claramente no era buen indicativo de nada, la ultima vez que sintió algo así le informaron que la aldea de la arena estaba en crisis y cuando llego la mencionada aldea estaba bajo la arena, solo esperaba que lo que este mal presentimiento le indicase no fuera en realidad algo mucho peor que eso ya que si estaba seguro de que nunca antes había sentido algo como eso y no deseaba volver a sentirlo de ser posible, afuera en los corredores oscuros de la fortaleza shinobi una figura sonriente avanzaba entre las sobras oculta de la vista de los pocos vigías que se desplazaban de un lado a otro, tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro y estaba decidida a legar a su blanco y obtener lo que deseaba al final tanto juego le había hartado y estaba mas que deseosa de conseguir lo que tantas veces había sentido ya y que hasta ese momento no había visto en realidad, avanzo despacio por los corredores aproximándose a su blanco, si ahora mismo estaba en el pasillo correcto avanzando por el mismo sumido en la absoluta soledad mientras se saboreaba lo que pronto caería en sus manos, llego como una sombra oscura hasta el sitio que le esperaba cerrado y con una sonrisa algo perversa en su cara abrió la puerta; en su recamara el rubio seguía sumido en sus meditaciones cuando la puerta de esta se abrió de golpe con un movimiento furioso azotándose con fuerza contra la pared antes de que se cerrase de nuevo con gran fuerza dejándole ver a la figura femenina ante el con esa enorme sonrisa en su cara  
>-Azula…¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto con curiosidad el ninja de la hoja mientras miraba con dudas a la pelinegra resucitada<br>-vine por lo que me prometiste… Naruto_kun- respondió con calma la mujer de ojos ambarinos mientras rasgaba su ropa ella misma ante la mirada en shock del rubio  
>-Azula pero tu….yo…- no pudo decir nada mas pronto la ropa de la mujer estaba en el suelo hecha jirones dejándole ver su bello cuerpo de pechos redondos libres balanceándose en el aire usando solo una pantaleta relativamente pequeña<br>-que pasa eh? No estas listo para una verdadera mujer- dijo la pelinegra con burla mientras el rubio parpadeaba un par de veces saliendo de su shock.

Naruto la recorrió de pies a cabeza si Azula era en verdad hermosa con sus pechos redondos y perfectos de pezones sonrosados, ese abdomen plano y firme, esas piernas largas y bellas y claro esa belleza casi hipnótica de su rostro que con esa sonrisa de superioridad le miraba en este mismo momento –bueno…si eso quieres Azula- Naruto dijo no haciéndose mucho del rogar, sus manos fueron de inmediato a la mujer ante el abrazándola con fuerza mientras la apretaba contra si, su piel era tal y como esperaba muy suave, las manos del rubio la apretaron por la cintura repegandola a su cuerpo mientras sus bocas se encontraban en un furioso beso lleno de pasión, los labios entreabiertos de Azula dejaron pasar la lengua del rubio que forcejeando con la de la pelinegra se alzo con la victoria cuando esta se sometió a sus movimientos cadenciosos y suaves que hacían que una sonrisa tenue apareciera en el rostro de la mujer al separarse del rubio que le miraba fijamente –esto va a encantarte- dijo Azula con soberbia antes de que sus manos se calentasen de a sobremanera, Naruto no pudo hacer o decir nada cuando el fuego apareció ardiendo con fuerza quemando toda su ropa de un golpe hasta dejarlo por completo desnudo aun repegado a la mujer pelinegra que se saboreaba con singular diversión, al parecer la mirada de miedo que por un momento tuvo el rubio le divirtió mucho –uy pero que cosa tan grande tenemos aquí- dijo Azula con arrogancia mientras su mano se apoderaba del miembro de Naruto, lo acaricio con cierta suavidad mientras se deslizaba sobre el a todo lo largo estimulándole con maestría hasta que pronto estaba a reventar y ella lo apretaba con su mano con delicadeza –valla valla, alguien tiene algo delicioso entre las piernas- y se saboreo con lujuria antes de caer de rodillas, Naruto se repego entonces a la pared mientras Azula observaba su miembro a corta distancia, no dijo nada mas en lugar de eso saco la lengua de su boca y dio una larga lamida, el rubio solo dejo salir un suave gemido mientras sentía como la lengua de Azula recorría su miembro a todo lo largo dejándole un rastro de saliva desde la base hasta la punta donde el solo podía pensar en la deliciosa caricia que la mujer pelinegra le daba –mmm delicioso justo como pensé aunque no se si debería continuar – Naruto la miro con duda al tiempo que Azula le regresaba una gran sonrisa al tiempo que jugueteaba con su miembro suavemente con esa mirada de arrogancia y superioridad en su cara –dime…¿quieres que siga?- pregunto con descaro la pelinegra al tiempo que el rubio la miraba sonreír de aquella manera y las palabras ya casi olvidadas de su maestro Hanzo venían a su cabeza "escúchame mocoso lo que las mujeres arrogantes y superiores buscan es que su hombre las dome y someta, que las trate como su juguete si haces eso no habrá ninguna mujer que se te resista" si Hanzo era un hombre muy sabio en ciertos aspectos… aunque el decirle eso a un chico de 10 años no era precisamente lo mas sano que uno podrida pensar si fue a la larga un muy buen consejo que el rubio estaba a punto de poner en practica.

Con una sonrisa Naruto negó a las palabras de Azula que solo alzo una de sus cejas mientras lo miraba con dudas al tiempo que Naruto acariciaba suavemente una de sus mejillas con esa dulzura tan típica de el cuando estaba con una de sus mujeres –tal vez eres una mujer muy bella Azula_chan…pero el que manda aquí soy yo!- y sin decirle mas el rubio la hizo abrir la boca, los ojos de Azula se abrieron llenos de sorpresa cuando el rubio la obligo a abrir sus labios solo para meter apunta de su miembro entre ellos, por un segundo ella se ofendió y sintió ganas de morder con fuerza pero el sabor del miembro llego pronto a su lengua que rozaba la punta mientras el rubio empujaba su pene dentro de la boca de Azula con una sonrisa –anda Azula_chan muéstrame cuanto te gusta- dijo con cierto domino en su vos al tiempo que empujaba su pene dentro de la boca de la kunoichi, los ojos de Azula se entrecerraron con algo de enojo que poco a poco se disipo mientras el miembro de Naruto se colaba dentro de su boca, pronto el sabor de su pene la inundaba al tiempo que empujaba su miembro en su boca con suavidad, la lengua de Azula comenzó a rodear su miembro con hambre mientras este salía de su boca solo para volver a entrar en ella mientras el rubiola sujetaba con fuerza del cabello jalándola hacia el hundiéndose en la boca de la mujer arrogante –(quien se cree para tratarme así… me agrada)- pensaba con cierta sorpresa para si misma Azula al tiempo que el miembro de Naruto entraba en su boca llenándola por completo –mmm…mmmm…mmmmm- fue todo lo que la mujer pudo decir cuando su boca estuvo por completo llena aunque el rubio tenia otros planes, si mal no se equivocaba a ciertas mujeres les encantaba cuando el casi las ahogaba y si Azula era como pensaba… sonrió con cierta perversidad cuando empujo su miembro, la garganta de Azula como pudo se distendió y dejo entrar el miembro del rubio que con fuerza embestía a la mujer que solo emitía gemidos ahogados mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, se estaba ahogando y el rubio no dejaba de golpearle con sus caderas, pronto os gemidos de Azula resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio la soltaba al fin dejándola que sacase su miembro de la boca, tosió un par de veces antes de mirar al rubio con sus ojos fijos y llenos de calor, el pene de Naruto golpeo el rostro de Azula rozando la mejilla de esta al tiempo que el rubio le sonreía –anda Azula_chan, muéstrame cuanto te gusta- dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que los ojos de Azula se entrecerraban y una sonrisa perversa adornaba su rostro mientras se relamía los labios –estúpido- dijo ella con cierta molestia.

No dijo mas en lugar de eso volvió a tragar el miembro del rubio con hambre mientras lo hundía por completo dentro de su boca devorándole con hambre, Naruto apenas y movía su cabeza ya que Azula se movía con desesperación devorando todo el miembro del rubio a una gran velocidad, el sonido húmedo de sus labios resonaba con facilidad acompañado de los gemidos ocasionales de Naruto y de los quejidos bocales de Azula que sentía algo que nunca había sentido, sus pantaletas estaban mojándose a gran velocidad como una señal de que su excitación aumentaba cada segundo mas al tiempo que el rubio sentía como su miembro era chupado con fuerza, las manos de Azula entonces comenzaron a jugar con sus testículos amasándolos con suavidad mientras la mujer del fuego le miraba con ojos llenos de deseo y pasión –aaahhh Azula_chan sigue sigue…ya casi ya casi- fue todo lo que Naruto le dijo a la pelinegra que volvió a chupar su miembro con fuerza, las manos del rubio fueron a su nuca obligándola a devorarlo por completo privándola por segundos del valioso aire que necesitaba para respirar, de pronto el miembro de Naruto se inflamo y estallo sin aviso, un fuerte gemido escapo de los labios del rubio al tiempo que su abundante descarga inundaba la boca de Azula, -bébelo…bébelo todo Azula_chan!- ordeno el rubio empujando su pene dentro de su boca haciendo que la pelinegra bebiera su descarga espesa con cierta hambre, estaba bebiendo del pene del rubio su semilla caliente algo que en su vida Azula hizo, nunca nadie la había obligado a eso y ahora mismo este ninja de la hoja la estaba haciendo beber su semen –(estúpido como se atreve a obligarme a beberlo…aunque… es en verdad delicioso podría acostúmbrame a esto)- pensaba Azula con cierta parte de su mente doblada y vencida ante Naruto, los instantes pasaron y el rubio libero a la pelinegra que relamiéndose los labios le miraba desde el suelo con una sonrisa  
>-si que tienes agallas, mira que mangonearme de ese modo, pero ni creas que tu mandas eh Naruto_kun- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente y le sonreía<br>-de hecho Azula_chan… tu eres toda mía y voy a hacer contigo lo que quiera- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la mujer le miraba con cierta incredulidad  
>-a si? Y como si ya estas todo suaveci…que demonios- dijo la mujer mientras miraba e miembro del rubio que para asombro de ella se mantenía duro y erguido en pos de lucha<br>-que pasa Azula_chan te da miedo?- pregunto con diversión Naruto mientras Azula negaba a sus palabras mirando su pene que aun con restos de semen se mantenía firme ante su rostro  
>-después de eyacular tanto… deberías de haber perdido la erección- dijo ella con cierto asombro en su voz al tiempo que el rubio le sonreía con seguridad<br>-Azula_chan con la motivación adecuada… puedo mantener la erección casi toda la noche- y sin decir mas el rubio fue por ella.

Azula se removió un poco cuando Naruto la cargo pero pronto estaba sometida ante los brazos del rubio que la arrojaba sobre la cama, reboto un poco mientras que el rubio le sonreía avanzando sobre la cama –tu no eres mi dueño y ni creas que me usaras como tu juguete!- dijo la molesta mujer mas que preparada para no dejarse someter mas pero claro cuando tratas con un hombre que ha sometido Inuzukas, Uzumakis y Bijus y demás seres no naturales a su presencia pues no tenia mucho futuro lo que decía; los labios de Naruto fueron a las pantorrillas de Azula quien removiéndose un poco pronto fue sometida por las manos del rubio que besaba con suavidad sus piernas al tiempo que subía despacio su lengua relamió con suavidad los muslos tersos y suaves de Azula mientras esta seguía tratando de soltarse de su agarre pero con fuerza el rubio la sujetaba, avanzo mas arriba y los ojos de Azula reflejaron enojo cuando Naruto paso de largo su entrepierna subiendo por su plano abdomen besándolo suavemente antes de enfilarse a sus pechos –tienes unos pechos preciosos Azula_chan- dijo el rubio antes de besar, de la boca de Azula salió un gemido de gozo cuando los labios de Naruto se posaron sobre uno de sus pezones chupándole con fuerza, pronto el rubio amasaba con suavidad el otro seno al tiempo que se aferraba al pezón con hambre chupándolo con alegría, sorbía con fuerza de el mientras Azula dejaba salir gemidos de su boca y el rubio se movía sobre la mujer, los ojos de Azula se abrieron con fuerza cuando lo sintió, el miembro de Naruto estaba entre sus piernas rozándose contra su entrada mojada y deseosa al tiempo que el rubio chupaba sus pechos, salto al otro seno empezando a repetir las caricias sobre la mujer que gemía con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio se movía con mas insistencia, la tea de la pantaleta era lo único que impedía que su mimbro se colara dentro de ella y nunca como en ese momento Azula maldijo al inventor de la ropa interior, el rubio rozo su pene con fuerza sintiendo por sobre la tela la suavidad de su entrepierna mojada así como algo endurecido que resaltaba al tacto de su pene que se balanceaba sobre Azula, de pronto ocurrió lo que el tanto esperaba que pasara –aaaahhh- Azula lanzo un gemido al viento haciendo que el rubio esbozara una sonrisa al saber que sus caricias funcionaban – te gusta verdad Azula_chan… si quieres que siga pídelo- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la mujer le miraba con enojo nunca en toda su vida alguien se atrevió a negarle nada y menos sexo y ahora el no solo se detenía en todas sus caricias sino que también permanecía sobre ella esperando que su orgullo se doblegase ante el, -nunca lo diré- fue la respuesta de Azula a las palabras del rubio que sonriendo se aproximo a su seno izquierdo, la punta de su lengua lamio con suavidad la cima del pezón haciendo que Azula dejase salir un suave gemido, el rubio volvió a imitar la caricia sobre el otro pecho al tiempo que las mejillas de Azula suponían bastante rojas y sus labios se apretaban aferrándose al gemido que ansiaba salir y dejarse escuchar –adivino…tu punto mas sensible son tus pezones verdad- y Naruto sonrió cuando ella lo miro fijamente.

Su lengua siguió rozando apenas los pezones de Azula al tiempo que su pene se alejaba de ella dejando de sentirse sobre la mujer que pronto empezaba a sentir como el peso del rubio que la mantenía sobre la cama se perdía, se estaba levantando y estaba a punto de dejarla cuando sucedió el siempre fiero orgullo de Azula al fin se doblo al menos un poco –no pares tonto! Sigue me gusta no pares! – dijo con cierta vergüenza al saberse derrotada ene se round pero nunca espero lo que el rubio dijo –di "Naruto_sama sigue por favor"- los ojos de Azula ardieron en enojo ante esas palabras pero la sonrisa del rubio dejaba notar que en verdad se estaba divirtiendo, pronto os instantes pasaron volviéndose minutos agónicos hasta que al final de nuevo Azula se doblego ante el rubio –sigue por favor… Naruto_sama- apenas y lo dijo pero fue mas que suficiente para Naruto al menos por ahora, sus labios de nuevo se posaron sobre los pezones de Azula chupándoles con fuerza haciendo que la pelinegra gimiera con fuerza al tiempo que el peso del rubio la aplastaba contra la cama mientras que el miembro del rubio se rozaba una vez mas sobre la entrepierna de la pelinegra, los gemidos de Azula resonaban con fuerza mientras el rubio subía y bajaba casi como si la estuviera poseyendo solo con el vaivén de su cuerpo haciendo que la mujer gimiera con fuerza mas a cada segundo, las manos de Naruto se colaron bajo la cama y pronto amasaban con fuerza el duro trasero de Azula que era en este momento todo suyo, con fuerza sus manos separaban sus nalgas amasándoles con fiereza mientras la tela de su pantaleta se perdía entre las nalgas de la pelinegra que no podía hacer mas que una sola cosa –aaaaahhh siii que bien se siente aaahhh no pares- gemir, Azula solo podía hacer eso al tiempo que el rubio besaba sus pechos sin detenerse y el calor de la mujer solo aumentaba mas a cada segundo, de pronto el calor se volvió insoportable y los ojos de Azula se abrieron como platos cuando lo sintió venir a toda velocidad contra ella, su respiración se volvió agitada y antes de poder decir que pasaba algo que en años había sentido la golpeo con toda su fuerza –AAAAAAAHHHHHHH- se arqueo ante el poder del orgasmo que la hizo casi poner los ojos en blanco mientras sus fluidos vaginales escapaban de su entrepierna salpicando su pantaleta mucho mas que antes y dejando al rubio sonriente sobre ella, se enderezo de inmediato mientras Azula quedaba sudorosa y desmadejada sobre la cama con su escasa ropa por completo empapada en sus jugos  
>-sabes Azula_chan te ves mas hermosa en este momento- dijo con algo de burla el rubio mientras lapelinegra le miraba con fiereza<br>-no molestes y déjame disfrutar esto…hace tanto que no tenia un orgasmo tan delicioso- respondió la mujer con una sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que el rubio negaba a sus palabras  
>-no tienes de que preocuparte que yo voy a darte tanto placer que al final no sabrás ni quien eres Azula_chan- y sin decir mas el rubio volvió al ataque sobre la pelinegra.<p>

Azula no forcejeo esta vez solo se dejo hacer ya que aun sentía los efectos del orgasmo anterior, con facilidad el rubio la despojo de su pantaleta que escurría en sus fluidos y arrojo a un lado de la cama finalmente tuvo ante si a la hermosa y autonombrada princesa del fuego desnuda frente a el, y si era una visión de la perfección femenina, con una pequeña cantidad de vello oscuro entre las piernas todo mojado e impregnando en sus jugos propios, con una sonrisa Naruto de nuevo la tomo de la pierna y besándole con suavidad acaricio el muslo de Azula al tiempo que lamia, subió despacio por el hasta que pronto estaba cara a cara con la entrada mojada y suplicante de la pelinegra que le miraba con cierto recelo a la espera de que lo hiciera –sabes que quiero oír Azula_chan- fueron las palabras de rubio al tiempo que la pelinegra le miraba con algo de enojo aunque también cierta diversión se podía apreciar en sus mirada al tiempo que negaba suavemente con la cabeza peo de nuevo a la larga termino por ceder- solo di…"hazme sentir bien Naruto_sama"- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras soplaba suavemente sobre la entrada de Azula quien soltó un gemido placentero los jugos y el roce del rubio la habían estimulado mucho y ahora estaba algo sensible de esa zona –hazme…hazme sentir bien Naruto_sama- dijo la pelinegra mirándolo a la cara con unos ojos curiosamente tiernos señal mas que clara para Naruto de que las palabras de su mentor habían estado en lo correcto Azula se estaba doblegando y si seguía así pronto ella seria por completo suya algo que en este momento le interesaba y mucho; el rubio asintió a las palabras de la pelinegra mientras se inclinaba despacio sobre ella hasta que pronto estaba justo frente a su zona mas intima –mmmm hueles delicioso Azula_chan- y sin decir mas ataco; de pronto los ojos de la pelinegra estaban abiertos presas del placer al tiempo que el rubio la consentía como era de esperarse.

Los labios de Naruto se posaron sobre Azula besando su intimidad con dulzura al tiempo que su lengua sobresalía de la misma relamiendo la entrada humedecida de la pelinegra, -aaahhh- el gemido de la mujer no se hizo esperar al tiempo que la lengua del rubio se adentraba entre sus paredes que se apretaban con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio solo se dedicaba a degustar el sabor dulce de los fluidos de la pelinegra que solo podía gemir, las manos del rubio acariciaban la suave piel de las piernas de Azula al tiempo que su lengua encontraba su camino entre las piernas de la mujer, pronto sus paredes internas se apretaban con fuerza sujetando la lengua del rubio que se deslizaba en su interior entrando y saliendo de ella con velocidad, pronto la nariz del rubio rozaba el botón endurecido de la mujer que gemía con fuerza –aaahhh siii mas no pares aaahhh me encanta!- gimió con fuerza Azula cuando de nuevo Naruto se detuvo por completo al tiempo que ella lo miraba con dudas y deseo saturando sus ojos y claro que sabia bien lo que el deseaba, por un momento el orgullo de Azula se interpuso en el camino que deseaba el rubio que siguiera pero una vez mas el deseo de que continuara fue mas fuerte que su orgullo –sigue… por favor…Naruto_sama- dijo ella desviando la mirada molesta al tiempo que el rubio sonreía complacido de que Azula hubiese entendido lo que el deseaba, su lengua fue al interior de la mujer pelinegra que se arqueo con fuerza mientras la lengua de Naruto reptaba en su interior con agilidad las paredes internas de Azula se apretaban con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio gemía gustoso al sentir como su interior se endulzaba mas con el fluir de los jugos internos de la pelinegra que se arqueaba con fuerza antes de que sus piernas rodeasen la cara de Naruto, ansiaba sentirlo aun mas adentro y eso estaba mas que claro, con una sonrisa Naruto se desprendió de ella mientras se relamía los labios y sonriente acariciaba la entrepierna de Azula quien de nuevo gemía al sentir el roce de sus dedos –aahhhh- fue todo lo que salió de la garganta de la pelinegra mientras que el rubio deslizaba sus dedos todo lo largo dejando que ella sintiera como las yemas amenazaban con entrar en Azula quien sumida en el deseo no pudo mas con la necesidad que le azotaba –mételos… mételos Naruto_sama!- exigió con desesperación mientras el rubio sonreía, sus labios se pegaron al botón endurecido sorbiendo de el con fuerza enloqueciendo aun mas a la pelinegra que lanzaba sus caderas contra el rubio que ahora comenzaba a rozar sus dedos con mas fuerza en los labios vaginales de Azula, no dijo nada solo cumplió el ansiado anhelo de la mujer, los introdujo- AAAAHHHHH SIIIIIIIIII- grito con felicidad Azula.

Los dedos de Naruto estaban bañados en los jugos vaginales de Azula mientras entraban y salían de ella con insistencia al tiempo que el besaba el clítoris endurecido mordisqueándole suavemente mientras la mente de la pelinegra se derretía ante el calor y el deseo que la copaba en ese preciso instante, pronto sus ojos se tornaban casi en blanco mientras sus paredes internas comenzaban a apretar los dedos del rubio que les movía ahora mas veloz que antes –acaba Azula_chan déjate ir para mi- susurro el rubio mientras la mente de la mujer se tornaba en blanco sumisa ante el desbordante placer que la arrastraba en ese momento, sus gemidos resonaron con estridencia mientras un caudal intenso de fluidos vaginales dejaba notar como ella alcanzaba el clímax una ves mas hasta quedar tendida sobre la cama de nuevo respirando agitada y con su bello cuerpo bañado en sudor, sus pechos se balanceaban arriba y abajo presas de la respiración agitada que sostenía en ese momento todo bajo la mirada sonriente y deseosa de Naruto, no dijo nada mas solo la sujeto de los tobillos y abrió sus piernas con facilidad –ahora si vas a ser toda mía Azula_chan- y los ojos de Azula se abrieron de sobremanera cuando lo sintió, el miembro de Naruto abría su entrada con suavidad y dominio sus paredes húmedas y suaves se abrían ante l ingreso de su nuevo dueño que avanzaba despacio, Azula solo pudo gemir con fuerza cuando el pene de Naruto entro en ella casi hasta la mitad de su totalidad, se detuvo una vez mas antes de retroceder saliendo despacio de ella haciéndola emitir un gemido deseoso al tiempo que volvía a repetir el golpe suave y fuerte que arranco un nuevo gemido a la pelinegra, los golpes de Naruto fueron suaves y sutiles mientras entraba cada vez un poco mas e Azula quien solo podía pensar en una cosa –(es enorme…y que bien lo hace no quiero que pare)- eran los pensamientos de la pelinegra orgullosa mientras el rubio soltaba sus tobillos y caía sobre ella, sus labios se posaron en los pechos de Azula chupándoles con suavidad mientras avanzaba despacio por el cuello de la mujer, avanzo hasta mas no poder quedándose a un costado de su cara mordiendo suavemente su oreja derecha al tiempo que sus caderas se movían sobre Azula haciendo que su pene entrase aun mas en ella mientras gemía con fuerza –eres toda mía Azula_chan…dilo di que me perteneces- susurro el rubio dejándose atrapar por sus deseos de domar a la orgullosa mujer que entre gemidos solo pudo sentir como el miembro del rubio salía de ella, su placer se interrumpió por completo cuando el rubio la miraba fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa  
>-dime que lo deseas, pídemelo por favor- dijo con esa sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro al tiempo que Azula le regresaba una mirada molesta<br>-nunca lo pediré ahora déjate de rodeos y mételo en mi de nuevo!- exigió con agresividad al tiempo que Naruto negaba a sus deseos rozando su pene por el exterior de su entrada  
>-pídemelo por favor, pídeme que te haga mía o sino te quedaras sin nada mas Azula_chan- la sonrisa de Naruto solo se acrecentó cuando ella le lanzo esa mortal y asesina mirada<p>

Por varios instantes la pelinegra no dijo nada hasta que al fin lo que nunca pensó que ocurriría sucedió –por favor…por favor tómame y hazme tu mujer Naruto_sama- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al tiempo que Naruto sonreía y besaba suavemente a Azula, de un golpe la mojada entrada de Azula se abrió dejando entrar el pene del rubio que se coló hasta lo mas hondo de ella , el gemido fue fuerte y profundo al tiempo que llegaba al fondo del camino, la vagina de Azula estaba por completo llena con el miembro del rubio que ahora mismo la embestía con fuerza haciéndola gemir sin parar al tiempo que rozaba la entrada interna, el útero de la pelinegra esperaba y el constante golpeteo de Naruto dejaba notar que amenazaba con ingresar en el al menor intento cosa que Azula deseaba y mucho, –mételo toma mi vientre Naruto_sama es todo tuyo!- grito con fuerza la pelinegra al tiempo que el rubio empujaba en ella, su útero cedió ante el golpe y la matriz de Azula se vio invadida el miembro del rubio estaba dentro de su vientre y ella solo podía gemir con fuerza dejándose domar por el rubio que se movía sobre ella con fiereza, la cama se balanceaba con fuerza mientras las piernas de Azula rodeaban las caderas de Naruto apretándose mas a el tratando de mantenerlo dentro de ella lo mas que pudiera al tiempo que su miembro se comenzaba a inflamar en su interior, el clímax estaba demasiado cerca y ella lo sabia, con fuerza beso a Naruto haciendo que sus lenguas se enfrascaran en una feroz pelea por el dominio mientras sus paredes internas se apretaban con fuerza y ambos eran atrapados en el enorme orgasmo –AAAAAAHHHHHH- gritaron con fuerza y a la vez mientras el placer se desbordaba y Naruto eyaculaba con fuerza en el interior de Azula su vientre pronto estaba lleno a reventar del semen espeso de Naruto quien despacio salía de Azula dejando que un poco de su semilla se derramase del interior de la mujer.

Azula respiraba con dificultad al tiempo que Naruto sonreía viéndola desmadejada aun mas que antes frente a el mientras una sonrisa algo perversa adornaba el rostro del rubio que con suavidad volteo a Azula alzándola de las caderas y beso sus nalgas duras y suaves mientras las separaba con suavidad –ahora va tu linda culo Azula_chan- solo eso dijo antes de colocarse contra el, empujo con suavidad dejando que la pelinegra lo sintiera y ella se alzo de inmediato, un fuerte quejido abandono la boca de Azula cuando el pene de Naruto empujo con fuerza contra ella su trasero se abrió despacio al tiempo que su boca se abría con fuerza jalando aire al interior de la mujer mientras su trasero era reclamado –aaahhh me duele pero me encanta no pares Naruto_sama hazme tu puta personal trátame como tu juguete- dijo Azula perdía en el placer mientras Naruto sonreía, al final el gran orgullo de Azula había sido destrozado y ella se entregaba a el por completo, con una sonrisa el rubio la tomo de las manos y jalo de ellas hasta su espala donde con facilidad y usando algo de cristal creo una esposas suaves y lisas que la rodeaban de las muñecas pegando sus brazos a su espalda baja mientras que el rubio la alzaba del cabello, la jalo con suavidad mientras besaba su cuello y hundía su miembro aun mas en ella, pronto la pelvis de Naruto estaba golpeando las nalgas de Azula que se agitaban con cada golpe mientras Naruto soltaba el beso y bajaba su mano –eres una niña muy mala Azula_chan- y resonó "plaf" una bofetada en el trasero de la pelinegra que la hizo gemir con fuerza justo antes de que Naruto la tomase con fuerza de las caderas y empezara a empujar en Azula con agresividad, su trasero se abría por completo ante el embate del rubio que seguía empujando con fuerza sin detenerse mientras el trasero de Azula devoraba su miembro por completo pronto la vagina de Azula era consentida de nuevo por los dedos del rubio que amasaba uno de los pechos de la pelinegra al tiempo que besaba su cuello y era Azula misma quien lanzaba su trasero contra el rubio que seguía endurecido contra ella hasta que de nuevo ninguno pudo mas, el rubio estallo con fuerza ahora inundando el trasero de Azula con semen espeso y abundante al tiempo que el interior de Azula dejaba salir de nuevo sus jugos dulces denotando el violento orgasmo que la tumbaba sobre la cama al tiempo que el rubio respiraba agitado y con su miembro impregnado de los jugos propios y de la mujer, fue solo entonces que recordó un detallito que s ele paso por alto  
>-(maldición cuando Madara sepa que le baje a su novia va a matarme)- pensó aterrado el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció al sentir la lengua suave y mojada de Azula relamiendo su pene<br>-no pares Naruto_sama que tu princesa demanda mas de ti – le dirigió una dulce y pervertida sonrisa al tiempo que el rubio parpadeaba era la mezcla mas rara de sensaciones que había visto en la mirada de una mujer  
>-claro Azula_chan mi bella princesa voy a tratarte como mereces toda la noche- y la sonrisa de ambos denotaba solo una cosa, esa noche ninguno de ellos iba a dormir en lo mas mínimo<p>

Lejos de la pareja que se demostraba su pasión y deseo una figura molesta estaba de pie delante de cierto cristal que brillando en la oscuridad parecía casi sonreír ante la presencia del shinobi del viento que le miraba con esa sonrisa asesina y su mirada deseosa de batalla al tiempo que claro Madara estaba ahí como siempre a la espera de las ordenes de su señor que parecía estar examinando a Sanada en ese mismo momento ante la desesperación del hombre de la isla del buitre  
>-<em><strong>todo salió mejor de lo que esperaba, no solo tu poder aumento sino que lo asimilaste tan bien que ya lo dominas casi a un 60%-<strong>_ elogio el cristal parlante al tiempo que el asesino de la isla del buitre sonreía  
>-claro que si los deseos de venganza ayudan a eso ahora si me permites iré a matar a Naruto- y se dio la vuelta mas que listo para salir de ahí cuando las palabras de la piedra resonaron de nuevo<br>-_** con el control que tienes ahora Naruto te matara sin remedio-**_ dijo la piedra casi con una sonrisa haciendo que Sanada se detuviera en el acto y le mirase molesto ante tales declaraciones  
><em><strong>-<strong>_ si claro!, mi chakra es mucho mas grande que antes mi poder de destrucción no se compara con el anterior y me dices que moriré como puedes decir eso de mi- si estaba molesto por lo que le habían dicho y entonces ocurrió  
>-<strong>Ilústralo mi querido Madara<strong>- ordeno con calma mientras el asesino de la isla del buitre miraba al ninja enmascarado

Sanada se coloco en pose de batalla mas que listo para demoler todo el sitio con una colosal bala de aire cuando lo sintió, la navaja de la espada que sostenía Madara contra su cuello al tiempo que frente a Sanada un par de clones del hombre enmascarado le miraban uno con el Amateratsu ardiendo listo para dispararse y el otro cargando un poderoso soplo de viento que volvería ese sitio un verdadero infierno de ser necesario –tienes el poder pero no el control, si pudieras manejarlo por completo no te habría tomado por sorpresa y lo sabes- los clones se disiparon mientras el asesino de la isla del buitre miraba a Madara con recelo y una sola idea en su mente mientras lo miraba –(que tan poderoso es este tipo ni siquiera note sus movimientos y además estoy seguro de que ese jutsu de viento era casi tan poderoso como los míos)- pensaba Sanada mientras que el cristal maligno resplandecía de nuevo con fuerza llamando la atención del asesino de la isla del buitre  
>-<em><strong>si mis cálculos no fallan tendrás un control total en máximo 40 horas por lo que debes esperar para ir por Naruto además en la alianza shinobi hay demasiada oposición para que llegues ahí tan campante como siempre-<strong>_ dijo la piedra oscura mientras Sanada le miraba con algo de recelo  
>-no se si lo sepas pero un par de kages de basura no son rivales `para mi en este momento- hablo el asesino con una gran sonrisa mientras que el cristal iluminaba todo el sitio<br>-quizá los kages no pero mi otro yo es asunto diferente, no deseas luchar contra el y Naruto a la vez créeme- si Madara le tenia mucha consideración a su otro yo y le gustara o no a Sanada tenia que tomar en cuenta eso  
>-<em><strong> mi querido Sanada se que eres un gran guerreo pero porque no usas el cerebro, haz que el venga a ti – <strong>_dijo Yamata encerrado en su prisión mientras que Sanada le miraba con enojo y molestia en verdad estaba deseoso de lucha_**  
>-<strong>_no quiero esperar, Naruto merece sufrir y morir por haberme derrotado!- grito el hombre de mirada molesta al tiempo que Yamata brillaba con fuerza  
>-<em><strong> entonces se astuto y hazlo desear pelear, hazlo sufrir y desear la muerte y después cúmplelo, usa el cerebro Sanada un guerrero astuto como tu debería saber que el punto débil de todo oponente es siempre el mismo…su corazón-<strong>_ dijo el cristal mientras que Sanada alzaba una de sus cejas con una sonrisa perversa  
>-se lo arrancare en cuanto tenga la oportunidad, claro si me dejan ir ya- seguía aferrado a sus deseos de luchar cuando el cristal brillo de nuevo con fuerza y perversidad incalculables<br>-_**Sanada el corazón de Naruto, no esta con el, ataca su verdadero corazón, la razón de su poder y de su voluntad, ataca donde mas le dolerá-**_ dijo el cristal maligno mientras una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro de Sanada augurando muerte y devastación.

El tiempo como siempre inexorable siguió su marcha y pronto un nuevo día se alzaba ya en las naciones elementales en donde la crisis se agudizaba, una patrulla de ninjas había arribado a las costas en busca de algún puerto que se pudiera usar para traslados de mercancía y refugiados y para asombro no había señal de algo así todo estaba devastado aunque a la distancia un navío pesquero hasta ese momento internado en el mar se aproximaba a la costa apreciando sus tripulantes la devastación de su puerta de partida, los ninjas de la alianza miraban todo desde un risco seguro cuando ocurrió, una presencia maligna se dejo sentir cuando el mar comenzó a agitarse con violencia al tiempo que un ser sin forma reconocible se apreciaba, sus dimensiones eran abrumadoras y pronto el mar se abría dejando ver la pinza mas colosal que alguien hubiese visto, partió el barco a la mitad con una facilidad tremenda antes de hundirse en el mar mientras los ninjas contemplaban todo en shock eso no parecía una invocación y con tal poder tenia que ser algo muy malo –esto…esto tiene que saberlo la alianza andando hay algo en los mares y no es nada amigable!- y el grupo de ninjas emprendió el avance a toda velocidad de regreso a la base shinobi donde cierto ninja rubio se alzaba de su cama donde la mujer de cabellos negros yacía dormida con restos de semen salpicados por todo su cuerpo y con una gran sonrisa- ya voy ya voy diablos quien molesta tan temprano- decía el rubio envuelto en una sabana mientras abría la puerta que golpeaban con fuerza –Naruto, quiero verte para entrenaren 10 minutos- dijo Madara frente al pálido rubio que ya pensaba en que quizá debió quedarse con cierta diosa porque el Uchiha legendario vio el cuerpo apenas cubierto de Azula sobre su cama  
>-Madara, yo…yo puedo explicártelo- dijo el rubio asustado mientras el hombre de cabellos negros le miraba con desdén<br>-hasta que decidiste hacerle el amor, suerte con ella- y sin decir mas salió de ahí reprimiendo una sonrisa ante la cara de incredulidad del rubio que ahora comenzaba a preguntarse si el que Azula estuviera con el seria un problema  
>-Naruto ¿que diablos hace Azula en tu cama?- dijo Mito quien apareció en ese momento para invitar al rubio a un desayuno muy matinal<br>- dejen de hacer ruido no ven que mi hombre me cogió toda la noche y tengo sueño, miren a quien tenemos aquí porque no eres una buena esposa de segunda Mito y nos traes el desayuno a la cama- hablo Azula mientras se alzaba de la cama con total descaro avanzando por la recamara por completo desnuda  
>-¡yo te voy a enseñar que es una esposa de segunda ofrecida descarada!- y se metió al cuarto del rubio a dar inicio a una guerra privada si en definitiva Azula le iba a traer demasiados dolores de cabeza a Naruto y por como estaba peleando con Mito en ese momento estaba mas que claro que iban a ser demasiados.<p>

Al mismo tiempo en otro punto de las naciones elementales una figura avanzaba despacio por el sendero enclavado entre los aboles, había estado antes ahí y aun podía recordar aquel momento al tiempo que se desplazaba a paso lento hacia su meta que le esperaba a no mucha distancia de donde se encontraba y por eso mismo tenia una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que avanzaba despacio saboreándose el platillo que ya le esperaba a la distancia, fue en ese momento que las figuras aparecieron de la nada cayendo a sus lados mirándole con ojos no muy amigables –se puede sabe que estas haciendo?- pregunto una de ellas un hombre delgado y de lentes que se los ajusatab al tiempo que miraba con cieta molestia a su joven pupilo que sonriendop se rascaba la nuca ante la aparición del hombre y sus compañeros –oye no desayune nada por esto de la patrulla del amanecer tengo hambre y coy por algo de ramen como lo haría el jefe el puesto abre como a esta hora- se justifico el neto del sandaime al tiempo que el hombre negaba a sus palabras con cierta vehemencia çy claro sus compañeros le miraban con molestia  
>Konohamaru_kun como puedes decir esas cosas- dijo la chica de cabellos naranjosos mientras miraba al joven ninja con enojo<br>-es vedad…nos debes un almuerzo hubieras invitado- hablo Udon al tiempo que su maestro les miraba con enojo  
>-no puedo creerlo los tés prefieren ir a desayunar que a realizar su trabajo matutino- y les miro al tiempo que ellos se miraban el uno al otro y asentían a sus palabras<br>-por supuesto- respondió Konohamaru con esa gran sonrisa mientras que Ebizu solo negaba mas a sus palabras antes de que su estomago gruñera con fuerza haciéndolo sonrojarse d ela pena  
>-ejem…bueno en vista de lo tranquilo que esta todo creo que si podemos ir a desayuna- dijo el hombre alegrando a sus genins que sonreían al saber de su victoria<br>-oh se van tan ponto?- y el trió de ninjas de inmediato se gro a donde la voz se escucho.

Frente a ellos y sin que nadie lo notara el hombre había aparecido enfundado en una gabardina negra con nubes rojas, debajo de ella un pantalón ninja común unas botas negras y una camisa beige completaban su atuendo, además claro esta de la cadena que colgaba enrollada a un costado de su cintura, por un momento no supieron nada de el hasta que Konohamaru vio bien su cara y supo por las descripciones delante de quien estaban parados- no…no puede ser tu…tu estas muerto- dijo el ahora pálido genin mientras retrocedía asustado ante la presencia sonriente de aquel hombre que sonreía ante la cara de terror del joven genin que solo podía mirarle con incredulidad –no se quien seas peo mas te vale no oponer resistencia vendrás con nosotros queras o no- dijo Ebizu como siempre acomodándose sus lentes al tiempo que el hombre esbozaba una sonrisa alzando su mano al aire mientras que Konohamau solo le miraba asustado sin creer que el no supiera de quien se trataba –Ebizu_sensei pide ayuda este tipo es Sanada!- gito presa del, medo el joven genn y fue cuando todo paso, el tiempo se movió tan despacio cuando ocurrió aquella trágica escena, una fuerza invisible sujeto a Ebizu y jalo de el con fuerza haciéndolo precipitarse contra el sonriente hombre que tenia una esfera de viento ya preparada en su mano cerrada, los ojos de Moegi se abrieron con terror y se llenaban de lagrimas cuando su mentor se estrello con fuerza contra esa mano y la cara del agresor se deformaba con una enorme sonrisa malévola, no tardo ni un segundo cuando el viento en su mano transformado en un talado perforaba a su maestro pasando de lado a lado, las costillas, las vertebras, pulmones y órganos internos estallaron en un torrente de viento rojo salpicando sangre por todos lados mientras la figura de Ebizu sin vida volaba por el aire hasta estrellase atrás de los tres genin que miraban en shock como en menos de un minuto un jounin especial, su maestro había sido asesinado con una facilidad tremenda y abrumadora  
>-ahh nada como un homicidio para empezar bien el día…no lo creen- y les dedico una gran sonrisa antes de arremeter contra ellos<p>

Se movió a una velocidad que nunca habían visto y de pronto estaba ya frente a los gens que solo pudieron verlo en total shock, trazo sellos como nadie y ponto su ataque se dejaba sentir, una plancha de viento se materializo en el aire dejándose caer con fuerza sobre el pobre y aterrado Udon que solo la sintió caerle con todo su peso, lo golpeo con fuerza aplastándolo contra el suelo, sus lentes se destazaron mientras de su boca escapaba el grito de dolor – AAAAHHHHH- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que sus huesos se rompieran quedando destrozados contra el suelo donde el se hundía un poco llenándole de grietas profundas, solo entonces Sanada se giro a Konohamaru quien haciendo acopio de valor tomo la mano de Moegi que en completo shock estaba ida mirando el suelo , la coloco a su espalda y alzo un kunai al frente mas que listo para luchar contra el por el y por la vida de su amiga –oh que tierno proteges a tu noviecita, anda lanza el Kunai te garantizo que no me moveré- dijo el hombre retando a Konohamaru quien solo miro de reojo a Moegi que seguía llorando y con la mirada perdida como tratando de despertar de una pesadilla, el nnja no tuvo mas opción lanzo el arma con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que zumbara por el aire mientras se enfilaba hacia el hombre del viento, por un segundo pensó que la arrogancia de Sanada lo mataría hasta que el Kunai se detuvo en el aire y empezó a flotar hacia arriba como si una corriente de aire lo impulsara al cielo ante la mirada atónita del genin de la hoja –tienes puntería lo admito pero con esa fuerza nunca podrías atravesar ni la ligera corriente de viento que me envolvía, bueno hora de que recibas m golpe como niño bueno jejejeje- se burlo el asesino del viento mientras su boca se abría con fuerza y la poderosa bala de aire aparecía, Konohamaru no pudo eludirla recibió el golpe de frente con fuerza y violencia , su sangre voló por el aire mientras la bala que giraba sobre si misma desgarraba su ropa y lo elevaba al aire, uno, dos tres, cuatro cinco, no seis, al final ni el supo cuantos fueron pero si sabia que los aboles que destrozo al pasar casi le partían la espalda a la mitad, quedo tendido en un sendero de destrucción mientras la inconsciencia le reclamaba y el asesino se posaba entonces frente a Moegi quien alzo un poco la mirada, sus ojos reflejaban el terror mas puro mientras una mancha sospechosa aparecía en el suelo ente sus piernas mientras que Sanada le sonreía  
>-ustedes son patéticos no valen el chakra que usaría para matarlos por mas pequeño que sea- y se dio la vuelta dejando a la desconsolada genin en el suelo en shock por completo ida con las lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.<p>

En la aldea las cosas no eran precisamente tranquilas, todo mundo había escuchado el estruendo del ataque en el bosque y sintieron por un segundo un chakra maligno y poderoso y ahora mismo la regente Mei estaba movilizando a las fuerzas ninja para revisar el sitio del ataque cuando paso, una onda de viento zumbo con fuerza mientras el muro este de la aldea estallaba, los pedazos de madera y restos de los pocos guardias que le custodiaban volaron por el aire pasando inclusive a la altura de la toe donde Mei miraba por el gran ventanal en aquella dirección hacia donde sus ninjas ya corrían a toda velocidad, un par de anbus llegaron de inmediato solo para ver ente los restos del muro al hombre que avanzaba despacio por ellos -¡alto quedas arrestado por tu ataque!- dijo uno de aquellos ninjas antes de que con un solo gesto de sus manos Sanada los alza en el aire estallándolos uno contra otro antes de atravesarlos con una estaca de madera de lado a lado casi como si fuesen una brocheta, los anbu tosieron sangre antes de salir volando por el aire hasta cae en el suelo a la distancia. Sanada sonrió dando un paso al interior de la aldea pero pronto el suelo se sacuda con fuera mientras las grietas aparecían en el como un temblor de impacto, frente al asesino del viento un hombre de cabello gris y gran musculatura se posaba con el puño en el suelo justo en el epicentro del pequeño terremoto que lo hizo trastabillar  
>-valla valla, no deberás estar ya en el asilo abuelo?- dijo el hombre del viento mientras el chakra envolvía al hombre que moviéndose casi como un rayo apareció frente a Sanada, su puño se sintió como un martillo cuando le golpeo con fuerza en el estomago haciendo que el asesino retrocediera sobre el suelo dejando tras de si un par de sucos<br>-ningún abuelo mi nombre es Hayato y ni creas que te dejare destruir el sitio donde vive mi nieta!- dijo el hombre con decisión mientras que Sanada tosía un poco ante el golpe  
>-cof cof…Hayato eh…porque ese nombre me suena?- hablo Sanada mientras miraba al sujeto de cabello canoso que esbozando una gran sonrisa se colocaba en posición de batalla<br>-quizá porque soy el hombre mas fuerte del país del Hierro y nunca en toda mi vida he sido derrotado- dijo con orgullo mientras que Sanada esbozaba una sonrisa

Su charka se dejo sentí en la aldea dejando a todo mundo callado mientras el instinto asesino del agresor se hacia presente helando la sangre de todo mundo al tiempo que su sonrisa se volvía aun mas grande que antes, sus ojos se posaron en el hombre frente a el mientras asentía a sus palabras el tenia razón había leído sobre el en uno de los libros bingo que le facilito el Madara enmascarado, -sabes abuelo siempre hay una primera ve y en tu caso… creo que sea la única- hablo el asesino con crueldad mientras se movía, fue un estallido de velocidad el que catapulto a Sanada directo frente a Hayato que alzaba sus manos listo para la pelea que estaba a punto de desencadenarse.

* * *

><p>Y la batalla da inicio! Aunque claro hay que esperar para el siguiente capitulo para ver las nuevas andanzas de nuestro querido y carismático Sanada; en el capitulo de hoy vimos también como el rubio finalmente sometió el orgullo de Azula que valla que costo trabajo aunque algo me dice que será sumisa solo con el es lo bueno no creen y por supuesto como Naruto ya tuvo su visión ahora le toco a la hermosa Izanami que ya sueña con el… a veces detesto tanto a ese rubioi aunque a la larga creo que algo llamado karma se lo cobrara todo con alguien llamada Azula jejeje<p>

_creo que no eres el único que espera eso (mira al auto con burla)  
>pero no te molestes (le sonríe con dulzura)<br>tu nos tienes a nosotras (abraza al autor que se pone algo rojo )  
>y siempre estaremos aquí (le repegan ciertas "cosas( a la cara)<br>_… (auto inconsciente en el suelo en un charco de sangre)

[sistema automático: inicia operación]

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<p>

[sistema automático: desactivado]


	254. C251: Sangre derramada

Hola a todo mundo, como han estado espero que bien porque su servidor ha regresado a ustedes con una nueva continuación de este mi primer fic y espero que les siga gustando tanto como a mi me ha gustado el escribirlo porque si un momento muy intenso se acerca pero bueno no quiero arruinarlo diciendo de que se trata mejor pasare a los reviews jejeje

**LeNashSkoll**: la vedad esto ya lo tena planeado desde hace mucho, seamos realistas quienes están en la aldea fuera de las bijus son solo una cosa...carne de cañon que no servira mucho en esta guerra lo del sentido si esta algo enredada pero no te apures por eso que se va a volver mas lineal de ahora en adelante créeme  
><strong>Hozuki Mangetsu:<strong> ya veremos si el rubio aparece cuando se le necesite en cuanto a lo de azula que bueno que te gustase  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: si las cosas están que arden y en este capitulo va a haber mucha sangre créeme pero no quiero dar mas spoiler ya dije demasiado  
><strong>Fairy Amatertsu:<strong> jejej si muy propio de mi ese lemon creo que se me dan mucho  
><strong>POCHO102<strong>: bueno uno nunca sabe que es lo que ese desquiciado de Sanada se trae ente manos ya ves que esta algo desequilibrado  
><strong>Guest<strong>: ya venda solo dame tiempo de plantear todo  
><strong>Death demon98<strong>: créeme ni yo se como acabara esto  
><strong>Alex<strong>: si lo dicho Azula es dócil solo con el con las demás si que lo dudo jejeje, lo de que la balanza se inclina del lado de los malos es verdad aunque en la ecuación aun no entran ciertas mujeres con cola que en su forma animal son devastadoras deberías considerarlas a ellas no crees?  
><strong>Kuroko: <strong>gracias por leer mis locuras y la verdad de donde sale tanta idea ni yo se**  
>Alex-Flyppy: <strong>si sanada ya esta haciendo su movimiento y dudo que acabe bien para la aldea de la hoja**  
>arashi: <strong>bien lo de Azula si es el personaje de avatar segundo mis fics se escriben y publican en orden mas bien depende de que tanto me demore en continuar cada cap para saber cuando se actualiza cada uno**  
>Loquin: <strong>es vedad cuando se fue a acordar de ese detallito no, y si hayato no va a durar mucho**  
>yoshiro-ryu: <strong>me alega que te gustara el cap**  
>ORION: <strong>si esa muerte fue inesperada y creo que ahora te enojaras mas pero bueno asi tienen que ser las cosas**  
>nauto tendo rikudo: <strong>ya lo cheque se ve prometedor eh**  
>goku the god of destruccion:<strong> gracias por leer mis locuras y revisare tus trabajos y dejare review solo espérame que a veces tardo en hacer eso jejeje**  
>marin-0:<strong> jejeje bueno pues si que tienes mucho que leer y espero que te guste todo lo que viene**  
>DBGZ: <strong>gracias por leer mis locuras y si a veces debería haber mas chicas como azula aunque la vida de naruto seria una locura jejejeje**  
>darkdan-sama: <strong>si las cosas se ponen feas pero ya sabes lo que dicen siempre se ve mas oscuro antes de que salga el sol en cuanto a lo de la posdata pues si en eso tienes la razón o al menos eso pienso bien con los reviews al fin respondidos pasemos a la acción!_  
>oh si al fin actualizas este fic (mira al autor)<br>__ya le urgía (el autor asiente)  
>si ya quiero saber que pasara (mirando la pantalla<br>si queremos ver acción ¡ (las cuatro alzan una pancarta que dice "queremos peleas")  
><em>creo que no solo ellas quieren acción, aunque hay que tener cuidado con lo que uno desea jejeje

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 251: Sangre derramada<strong>

Naruto estaba en la base shinobi bastante aburrido el solo se movía en el cielo indicando ya que el nuevo día estaba sobre ellos y nunca como en ese momento deseo salir en busca de una buena pelea cosa que caro no se le iba a dejar buscar por obvias razones, al mismo tiempo aun se preguntaba como iba a decirle a las chicas sobre Azula si bien Mito al final la acepto no fue precisamente en los mejores términos y el que la pelinegra le recordase a cada rato su supuesta superioridad era un ingrediente por demás molesto que le auguraba un sinfín de líos en cuanto regresara a la alea de Konoha donde estaba el resto de su familia, era extraño todo el día había sentido esa inquietud tan extraña y ahora mismo se sentía brumado cuando pensaba en ellas –que es esta sensación?- se preguntaba Naruto al tiempo que se sujetaba el corazón con preocupación, había estado teniendo esa sensación todo el día y lo pero era que no parecía disminuir al contrario solo aumentaba de intensidad conforme el día transcurría y ahora en el comedor de la alianza se sentía bastante extraño, su incomodidad no desaparecía a pesar de que cerca de el Azula y Mito forcejaban ligeramente por ver cual de ellos se sentaría a lado del rubio en el desayuno si para todo mundo el era alguien con demasiada suerte incluso uno que otro le admiraba por su suerte con las mujeres eso era un hecho.

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHH- todo mundo dejo caer sus cubiertos ante el alarido de dolor, las miradas de inmediato se posaron sobre Naruto quien en ese momento se sujetaba con fuerza el cuello justo sobre la marca de unión que portaba sobre su piel, la mencionada inscripción estaba caliente y pulsante, un dolor intenso corría por el cuerpo del rubio al tiempo que se doblaba de rodillas al suelo, una angustia que nunca creyó sentir le abordo sobrecogiéndole a una velocidad imposible mientras su ojos se humedecían y el dolor solo se acrecentaba, grito varias veces mientras las pulzadas intensas le carcomían con fuerza al tiempo que el se doblaba sobre el suelo del dolor que le inundaba pero sobre todo se sujetaba el cuello sintiendo la angustia y el dolor en su corazón algo muy extraño –Naruto_kun que pasa?- preguntaba Mito a su lado tratando de levantarlo del suelo mientras que Azula solo lo miraba con dudas ella no entendía nada de lo que pasaba pero por como se estaba poniendo el rubio no era nada bueno –aaarrrgggg- Mito se doblo de dolor entonces, cayo al suelo a un lado del ojiazul sujetándose el cuelo como el, sentía dolor y desesperación aunque en menor medida que Naruto pero su marca de unión se volvía visible a los ojos de Azula quien solo le miraba brillar con fuerza al tiempo que ambos ninjas se quedaban en el suelo por unos minutos angustiosos en los que todo mundo les miraba con preocupación y algunos con terror.

El dolor agudo paso dejando tras de si un extraño dolor y un vacio sobrecogedor en el rubio que no se alzaba del suelo al tiempo que el mismo Madara y los demás shinobis de alto rango aparecían en el sitio atraídos por el escándalo –que pasa Naruto?- pregunto el ninja legendario con su voz fría y carente de verdaderos sentimientos o al menos así era como siempre sonaba, Naruto no respondió solo se mantuvo en el suelo como si tratara de volver a sentir sus extremidades ya que todo lo que percibía era dolor y angustia brotando desde lo mas profundo de su corazón, justo en ese momento paso, una bola de humo resonó en el sitio haciendo a todos los ninjas presentes desviar su mirada a la figura peluda y pequeña que aparecía, era de pelaje negruzco y grandes ojos verdes y parecía golpeado y muy cansado mientras se alzaba del suelo mirando al rubio que le veía con duda mientras el animal alzaba su mirada del suelo respirando con algo de dificultad al tiempo que miraba al rubio frente a el observándole con curiosidad al tiempo que el pequeño animal, un zorro se alzaba del suelo con un rostro angustiado  
>-<strong>Naruto_sama lo encontré<strong>- dijo el kitsune cansado mientras el rubio le miraba con atención  
>-Kugo? Que pasa porque estas aquí?- pregunto Naruto al reconocer de inmediato al zorro mensajero favorito de Natsumi<br>-**paso una tragedia mi señor, su enemigo ese hombre Sanada… sigue vivo**- tan pronto lo dijo los ojos de todos los que sabían algo del hombre se abrieron como platos al tiempo que Naruto solo miraba al kitsune con preocupación no le gustaba nada a donde iba esa conversación  
>-Kugo…¿Cómo sabes eso?- la voz de Naruto sonaba algo asustada al tiempo que los ojos del zorro le miraban con vergüenza y humillación<br>-**lo lamento mi señor, tiene que ir sus compañeras… todas están muy mal, Konoha…Konoha fue atacada y ya no existe**- dijo el kitsune al tiempo que Naruto le miraba en completo shock

El aire en la sala se volvió helado al tiempo que todo mundo se lanzaba miradas de duda incluido Sarutobi quien en ese momento estaba a lado de Onoki, se miraron con miedo y algo d incertidumbre al tiempo que Naruto se alzaba del suelo aun con el escozor de su marca ardiendo sobre su piel –llévame Kugo!- ordeno el ninja ojiazul al tiempo que Sarutobi trataba de detenerlo todo podría ser una trampa que le guiaba a la destrucción si a el también le dolía lo que podía estar pasando en su hogar pero tenia que estar seguro de que no era una emboscada –ve de una vez Naruto reuniré un grupo y los llevare allá lárgate de una buena vez- ordeno Madara al rubio que asintiendo a sus palabras sujetaba al pequeño zorro entre sus manos antes de que este se desvaneciera en una bola de humo sacándolo de la base y arrastrándolo al sitio, el viaje no duro mucho era algo muy funcional de la invocación pero tan pronto el humo se despejo el rubio se quedo helado, frente a el la devastación era total, las casas estaban destruidas los escombros aplastados y la sangre se podía ver goteando entre los restos de la aldea al tiempo que al fondo el siempre identificable monte de los rostros hokage estaba demolido no quedaba nada de el ni una sola cara solo se veía la ruina en la que todo se había convertido como si la aldea entera hubiese sido aplastada por un mazo gigante o en este caso por el shinra tensei.  
>-N…Naruto- el rubio enfoco su mirada al suelo donde una anbu se arrastraba saliendo de los escombros, sus piernas estaban rotas y su mascara quebrada dejando ver su hermoso rostro salpicado de sangre<br>-YUGAO!- de inmediato el ojiazul la saco de entre las piedras mientras concentraba su poder curativo en la pelimorada anbu que con ojos lloros le miraba en sus brazos  
>-fue…fue horrible, lo siento no pudimos hacer nada el…el es un monstruo- de sus ojos caían lagrimas mientras hablaba y le detalla al rubio la gran tragedia que había caído sobre la aldea oculta entre las hojas<p>

Flashcabk inicia

Los anbus corrían por lo techos aproximándose ala zona devastada por el poderoso ataque inicial al tiempo que el hombre del viento sonreía al ver frente a el al poderoso Hayato, si lo recordaba bien varias veces leyó sobre el en los libros bingo y ahora frente a el estaba el hombre que supuestamente nunca antes había sido derrotado y eso lo hacia bastante feliz , -bien bien veamos que tan fuerte eres viejo- hablo Sanada con esa sonrisa perversa en su rostro al tiempo que arremetía contra Hayato, los ojos del viejo guerrero se abrieron como platos cuando la velocidad de Sanada se dejo ver, fue solo un parpadeo lo que le tomo avanzar la distancia entre los dos y conectar con fuerza su rodilla contra su cara, fue un golpe devastador que le hizo desprenderse del suelo mientras todo su cráneo se sacudía bajo el impacto del agresor de la isla del buitre que antes de que alguien pudiera creerlo ya tenia un nuevo ataque listo para salir, su boca se abrió y una poderosa bala de aire dio de lleno en el estomago de Hayato antes de que este toara el suelo, fue un golpe brutal que lo hizo salir volando hasta atravesar un muro al tiempo que Sanada esbozaba una sonrisa aun mas grande quela anterior –ups se me paso la mano espero que no te hallas muerto ya que aun quiero jugaras- dijo con una burlona y cantarina voz al tiempo que los ninjas anbu caían rodeándole con velocidad  
>-estas arrestado por atacar la aldea- dijo uno de los con mascara de oso haciendo que Sanada esbozara una sonrisa enigmática y escalofriante<br>-díganme…les gustaría volar?- y trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras señalaba al suelo.

Los anbu atacaron con velocidad tratando de detener el jutsu del enemigo pero fue muy tarde Sanada alzo sus dedos al cielo y la corriente se dejo sentir fue un remolino de viento que soplando con fuerza destrozo el suelo mientras hacia volar a los anbu entre cuchillas de viento que atravesaban su carne tiñendo de rojo la brisa que envolvía al agresor que con una sonrisa veía como su jutsu se disipaba en el aire dejando caer los restos desmembrados de los ninjas, los civiles cercanos estaban muertos de miedo, acababan de ver a mas de 6 ninjas anbu caer sin vida por un solo golpe del enemigo que con una calma absoluta seguía de pie en la zona de la masacre con esa mirada tan serena y esa sonrisa tan calmada como si esperase a que alguien mas atacara, de entre los restos de la casa a medio caer se sintió, el chakra de Hayato ascendió con fuerza mientras se envolvía en un pilar de poder y salía a toda velocidad, destrozo el viejo edificio que termino de caer cuando el emergió a todo poder lanzándose contra Sanada quien solo sonreía al verlo llegar de frente, los puños brillantes de Hayato fueron directo a su cuerpo, con fuerza le golpeo en el estomago haciéndolo alzarse del suelo al tiempo que lanzaba una derecha a su cara, el golpe fue certero haciendo que Sanada se desplomara al suelo al tiempo que la pierna de Hayato se movía, su rodilla se clavo en la espalda del enemigo que solo esbozo una mueca de dolor al tiempo que era levantado frente al hombre que con sus manos juntas golpeaba, fue como si le aplastara con un marro, el impacto resonó con fuerza mientras Sanada era aplastado contra el suelo hundiéndose en el mismo dejando una marca de grietas a su alrededor mientras se empotraba  
>-nada mal viejito- dijo retador aun pegado al suelo mientras los ojos de Hayato se llenaban de enojo.<p>

Su mano se hundió entre la roca sujetando a Sanada de un tobillo antes de que saltara, desclavo al enemigo del piso y con fuerza se alzo al aire con el bien sujeto, su cuerpo brillo aun mas con su poder desbordado antes de que lo lazara al suelo, salió disparado como una bala antes de aplastarse de rostro al piso quedando clavado una vez mas mientras que Hayato caía sobre el en una poderosa patada que le daba de lleno en el centro de la espalda hundiéndolo con mas fuerza mientras el terremoto de impacto azotaba toda la aldea; al mismo tiempo en el recinto Ishura las mujeres presentes se congregaban alrededor de Natsumi quien en ese momento estaba algo palia y sudorosa junto a ella un pequeño zorro negro le miraba preocupado al tiempo que sus hermanas de clan le miraban con dudas –**tenemos un enorme problema-** dijo la biju de nueve colas al tiempo que todas sentían el azotar del poderoso ataque de Hayato quien se alejaba del aplastado Sanada mirándole con una mueca de seriedad y desconcierto, los civiles y ninjas que lo vieron todo sonreían suponiendo su victoria incluso hubo algunos aplausos que callaron cuando el enemigo se alzo del suelo desempotrándose con facilidad mientras alzaba su rostro hacia el viejo guerrero con una enorme sonrisa –(que clase de monstruo es este tipo?)- se preguntaba Hayato al tiempo que Sanada se alzaba del suelo sacudiéndose el polvo y los restos de roca de su ropa y claro todo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que miraba a Hayato, -que eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto con cinismo al tiempo que el poderoso hombre resplandecía de nuevo e su poder liberado atacando de frente una vez mas .

Sus puños brillaban con fuerza mientras su chakra convergía a ellos con velocidad para fortalecer sus golpes al tiempo que Sanada solo esbozaba una enorme sonrisa ante el desenfrenado ataque de Hayato, con facilidad se movía de un lado a otro eludiendo sus golpes que pasaban de largo junto a su cara mientras el hombre de edad se esforzaba en golpear, con un giro veloz lanzo una formidable patada que dio de lleno contra el oponente, los ojos de Hayato se abrieron como platos cuando lo vio si su pierna estaba levantada y apoyada contra Sanada pero para su asombro el asesino de la isla del buitre no se había movido ni un solo cm, es mas su brazo estaba levantado mientras mostraba todo el flanco al hombre que ahora miraba incrédulo como el agresor sujetaba su pierna con una enorme sonrisa en su cara -¿Qué esto es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto el agresor mientras jalaba de la extremidad, Hayato fue alzado del suelo con facilidad al tiempo que Sanada daba un giro completo y lo lanzaba voló por el aire una buena distancia hasta que Hayato dando un giro elegante caía sobre sus pies para encarar a su oponente que ya no estaba frente a el se había desvanecido en el aire –aquí- se dio la vuelta asombrado nunca se percato de en que momento Sanada se movió si su velocidad era devastadoramente superior a la suya y ahora mismo estaba a su lado, los ojos de Hayato reflejaban un asombro absoluto al tiempo que el hombre le miraba con es sonrisa perversa en su cara al tiempo que Hayato retrocedía poniendo distancia entre los dos para estar seguro.  
>-oh vamos no me tienes miedo o si?, donde quedo ese poderoso guerrero que nunca ha perdido?- preguntaba Sanada con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro al tiempo que una kunoichi de cabellos morados miraba todo desde debajo de su mascara<br>-(se suponía que ese tipo murió, mejor le aviso a las chicas)- Yugao salió disparada de ahí en dirección a la mansión Ishura al tiempo que en la torre Mei observaba con preocupación la situación en la aldea  
>-que todos los ninjas se alisten tenemos un enemigo demasiado fuerte aquí y evacuen a los civiles ya!-ordeno la regente en turno de la aldea al tiempo que los ninjas obedecían sin protestar corriendo fuera de su oficina.<p>

De regreso al combate Sanada se mantenía firme y sonriente contemplando la cara algo pálida y nerviosa de Hayato quien en este momento seguía mirándole como si lo evaluara de pies a cabeza –(no se que clase de tipo es este pero…no esta usando todo su poder, no tengo muchas alternativas en este punto)- pensaba para si el hombre de edad al tiempo que sus brazos se cruzaban frente a su cuerpo, una de las cejas de Sanada se alzo cuando el brillo del chakra se dejo ver, el cuerpo de Hayato de nuevo estaba expulsando todo su poder al tiempo que el solo sonreía al sentir como el hombre ante el usaba toda su fuerza, de pronto los brazos bajaron un poco dejando que el asesino de la isla del buitre viera su ojos que casi parecían brillar reflejando el basto poder que poseía, fue como si se volviera un rayo, el suelo se destrozo bajo sus pies mientras avanzaba a todo poder lanzándose en contra de Sanada, su golpe fue poderoso y devastador, un gancho brutal que ascendiendo desde el suelo golpeo el estomago del enemigo, el cuerpo de Sanada fue alzado del suelo con el formidable golpe al tiempo que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones por el impacto, Hayato no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y dando un gran salto conecto una patada descendente a su cara, Sanada salió disparado al suelo con fuerza destrozando la calle mientras se empotraba una vez mas en ella, Hayato aterrizo justo a un lado del hombre y con fuerza alzo su puño derecho –hora de morir!-grito el viejo guerrero mientras todo su poder se concentraba en su brillante puño al tiempo que soltaba el golpe, toda la aldea se estremeció ante el impacto mientras la calle se despedazaba por completo y la figura de Sanada se perdía entre los escombros sepultados de la vía publica, Hayato respiraba agitado y sudoroso pero entre los restos el cuerpo inerte de su oponente permanecía ahí sin moverse casi como si estuviera muerto.

-¿Qué Sanada sigue vivo?- preguntaba en completo Shock la rubia de los pechos enormes al tiempo que Yugao asentía a sus palabras, les había relatado la proximidad del enemigo y claramente eso las intrigaba, después de todo considerando e poder que Naruto llego a alcanzar cuando lucharon el pensar que seguía vivo era una locura y mas ahora que su presencia se sentía muy extraña -**algo en ese tipo es diferente, no se que pero estoy segura de que ya no es el mismo-** dijo la biju de las 7 colas al tiempo que todo mundo le miraba ella era bien conocida por ser una de las mas analíticas y sabias y si ella decía que algo en Sanada era diferente tenia que estar en lo cierto cosa que intrigaba aun mas ala demás mujeres presentes en la casa Ishura –bien eso no importa mi abuelito lo derrotara estoy segura- dijo una sonriente Miu al tiempo que se sentía el estruendo en la aldea sin duda el poderoso Hayato había golpeado con toda su fuerza a Sanada –Miu tiene razón Hayato_sama es el mejor guerrero nunca ha perdido y va a aplastar a ese tipo- Renka apoyaba a su mejor amiga al tiempo que la cara pensativa de la zorra de nueve colas dejaba a las chicas algo intrigadas y ciertamente temerosas de escuchar sus palabras en este momento ya que se mantenía demasiado seria sujetándose el vientre –**lamento decir esto Miu pero… Hayato va a morir**- dijo Natsumi al tiempo que los ojos de todas se abrían como platos ante sus palabras y Miu negaba a lo dicho era imposible que su abuelo fuera derrotado… verdad?

Hayato estaba respirando agitado no siempre realizaba un golpe de esas dimensiones y la verdad estaba algo fuera de practica en ese estilo pero de algo estaba seguro el daño a Sanada fue extraordinario –eso si me dolió- los ojos de Hayato y d elos pocos testigos presentes se abrieron como platos de entre los escombros Sanada se alzaba sacudiéndose el polvo mientras se tocaba la zona de la espalda donde recibió el colosal golpe y ahora mismo se doblaba un poco hacia atrás como buscando sentir alguna lesión en la zona pero su enorme sonrisa indicaba que no le había pasado nada fuera del mencionado impacto, -no estuvo tan mal eres muy fuerte viejo- Sanada elogio la fuerza de Hayato mientras se sacudía el polvo de la ropa y le miraba con esa espeluznante sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que avanzaba despacio del suelo saliendo del pequeño agujero en el que estaba hundido tras el impacto –es una pena que yo sea mas fuerte que tu- el tono sombrío y maligno de sus palabras helaron la sangre de Hayato al tiempo que la sonrisa perversa de Sanada le daba muy mala espina en ese momento –bien ya me aburrí de jugar contigo, ahora es mi turno de golpearte- y sin decir nada mas Sanada ataco, se movió como el viento mismo reapareciendo justo frente a la cara de Hayato quien abrió sus ojos impresionado de la velocidad, un cabezazo poderoso resonó en la calle mientras Hayato trastabillaba hacia atrás, se sujeto la cara mientras sentía el cálido fluir de la sustancia vital escurriendo por su nariz rota al tiempo que Sanada solo le sonreía con mayor felicidad- ups se me paso la mano con el saludo jejejejeje- su risa malévola resonaba helando la sangre de todo mundo al tiempo que Hayato arremetía de nuevo, sus golpes brillaban una vez mas pero ahora Sanada no los eludía con facilidad el hombre del viento bloqueaba sus golpes deteniéndoles en el aire con sus manos o bloqueando sus patadas con sus piernas mientras los impactos resonaban y Hayato miraba como su ofensiva se detenía como una pelota de goma golpeando un muro de acero que se erguía ante el con esa sonrisa perversa en su cara, su derechazo voló con fuerza directo a la cara de Sanada pero en el ultimo segundo la mano del hombre del viento se interpuso sosteniendo el puño de Hayato que de inmediato trato de jalar para ser libre pero era inútil estaba bien sujeto por el mientras sonreía perverso –detesto que me golpeen en el rostro sabes- y apretó su mano con fuerza mientras los ojos de Hayato se abriesen como platos antes de que resonase "crack", y Hayato gimió de dolor al tiempo que Sanada soltaba su mano que colgando el hombre se sostenía sus dedos estaban doblados en formas extrañas e irregulares después de todo le había roto el puño.  
>-aaargggg eres…eres un monstruo- hablo Hayato mientras se sostenía la mano y Sanada le sonreía como siempre al tiempo que avanzaba despacio<br>-créeme anciano no tienes idea de la clase de monstruo que soy- respondió Sanada mientras su sonrisa se alargaba una vez mas.

Los civiles en las calles corrían a toda velocidad guiados por los ninjas a os refugios al tiempo que las huestes de la hoja se alistaban para la tremenda lucha, al frente de ellos Mei se alzaba con la presión sobre sus hombros estaba segura de que el enemigo no iba a ser presa fácil pero no podían desistir ahora mas que nunca debía de mostrarle a su amado Naruto que era una mujer digna de el y se lo demostraría salvando a la aldea de la aniquilación, o al menos moriría intentándolo eso era un hecho,- muy bien todos listos para la lucha en cuanto los civiles estén a salvo atacaremos!- grito Mei a los ninjas que respondían con un fuerte hai unidos a ellos los pocos sobrevivientes de kiri se les sumaban al tiempo que la gran batalla se asomaba en el horizonte; Hayato sangraba con fuerza, volaba por e aire tras recibir un formidable derechazo en el rostro cortesía de Sanada quien con una gran sonrisa miraba como el viejo hombre daba un giro en el aire cayendo sobre sus pies aunque aun con la sangre salpicando todo el suelo –no esta mal viejo eres resistente pero me pregunto que tanto?- los ojos de Hayato se abrieron como platos cuando lo cio Sanada trazaba sellos a gran velocidad y pronto estaba atacando con fuerza, frente al sujeto la enorme cabeza de un dragón de viento se formo mientras sus fauces enorme se abrían lanzándose contra el, no pudo escapar fue demasiado veloz cuando ya lo estaba apretando, todos los ninjas en las cercanías lo pudieron ver el mas gigantesco reptil de aire girando en una espiral asesina mientras ascendía al cielo con el hombre atrapado entre sus quijadas que hundían sus dientes blancos en el al tiempo que daba un giro y caía al suelo casi como un meteoro, fue un golpe colosal el que resonó soltado una onda de viento que barrio con varios edificios al tiempo que dejaba despejado un cráter en el cual se podía ver el cuerpo sangrante y herido de Hayato al fondo, con calma Sanada se aproximó al hombre viendo con diversión a sangre saliendo de su cuerpo por las múltiples heridas y los huesos expuestos ambas piernas se le habían roto y eso lo hacia sonreír aun mas, los ojos del hombre estaban apenas abiertos mientras que Sanada se alzaba frente a el con esa sonrisa maligna en su rostro al tiempo que alzaba su mano al aire al tiempo que una hoja de viento se materializaba en ella –que pena que tu única derrota significara tu muerte jejejejeje- y con su risa resonando el brazo cayo y la hoja de viento lo cerceno, la sangre salpico por todos lados mientras los ojos de Hayato se abrían como platos y su cabeza era desprendida de su cuerpo maltrecho, Sanada esbozo una gran sonrisa al ver como la sangre salpicaba el suelo y con una sonrisa aun mayor pateo la cabeza de Hayato que volando por el aire golpeaba una ventana adentrándose en ella tras romper el cristal de la misma –si que tengo buena puntería jajajajajajaajaja- sus carcajadas resonaron en la aldea de Konoha mientras los escalofríos recorrían la espalda de todo aquel que lo escuchaba.

En la mansión Ishura la calma se volvía tensa y sepulcral cuando la sensación de aquel poderoso chakra disipándose en el aire saturaba el ambiente, todas habían sentido lo mismo y ahora mismo se miraban en completo silencio no deseosas de confirmar una terrible noticia que todas sabían en ese momento –abuelo…- fue todo lo que Miu alcanzo a decir, estaba muy habituada a la sensación del poder de su abuelo cuando este la sobreprotegía al crecer y por eso mismo ella era la mas perturbada en ese momento, ella pudo sentirlo, y lo sabia bien el chakra de su amado vuelo se disipo en el aire indicando solo una cosa, sus ojos azules se llenaban de lagrimas al tiempo que una amorosa Mikoto la rodeaba con sus brazos con calma –sshhhh calma- dijo la Uchiha antes de que el llanto se desatara y las miradas de tristeza abundasen en la casa del ninja de ojos azules, todas estaban seguras ahora la vida del hombre que nunca había sido vencido se había extinguido al fin a manos del enemigo, -**esto no se va a quedar así ahora mismo voy y mato a ese tipo-** hablo una molesta Rei al tiempo que se alzaba de su silla mas que dispuesta a salir de la casa a luchar contra el enemigo aun al tanto de los alcances de su tremendo poder maligno que sin duda era aun mayor al que la propia biju de una cola poseía pero claro estaba que en ese momento era lo que menos le importaba a ella  
>-me temo que eso no se va a poder- hablo Shion con extrema calma ganándose miradas de duda de sus hermanas de casa al tiempo que la mujer rubia suspiraba<br>-muy bien explica a que te refieres cuando dices eso insinúas que vamos a perder- hablo Tsume como siempre su gran orgullo la incitaba a alzarse en busca de una batalla por demostrar su valía  
>-no me refiero a eso, Naruto_kun y yo diseñamos un sello de seguridad, en caso de que un enemigo demasiado poderoso atacara la aldea este sella el recinto Ishura nadie entra ni sale a menos que tenga la clave que por cierto esta ligada a su sangre- dijo la mujer rubia al tiempo que todas le miraban con asombro<br>-**eso es inteligente pero nosotras podemos hacerle frente a quien sea, es como dice Rei tenemos que salir a pelear y darle la paliza de su vida-** hablo ahora Katara haciéndose notar mientras demostraba su apoyo a la idea de su hermana mayor de agredir a su atacante  
>-no lo dudo pero no se olviden de que en esta casa hay mas que solo mujeres- dijo de nuevo la sacerdotisa mientras dirigía una mirada discreta a las mujeres en cinta, era verdad en este momento ellas eran lo mas importante bajo el domo de seguridad de la casa Ishura.<p>

De regreso a la zona devastada el hombre de sonrisa demoniaca avanzaba despacio saliendo de su cráter de impacto al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor con calma, uno a uno los ninjas caían a su alrededor dando pie a una lluvia de hombres y mujeres que enfundados en sus chalecos verdes se alzaban ante el con claras muecas de arrojo y miedo, si estaban dispuestos a luchar por su aldea pero estaban seguros de que el poder del enemigo era demasiado grande y la mayoría de ellos quizá no iba a sobrevivir –wow cuantos ninjas vienen por mi- dijo Sanada con burla en su voz al tiempo que la regente de la aldea Mei Terumi aparecía ante el usuario del viento alzándose fuerte y poderosa entre los ninjas a sus lados los pocos ninjas de Kiri estaban de pie mientras que Sanada les miraba con algunas dudas después de todo ellos aun usaban sus emblemas de la aldea de la niebla, -ninjas de kiri que raro pensaba que los había matado a todos la ultima vez que ataque su aldea- dijo con una sonrisa cruel al tiempo que los ojos de los presentes se abrían como platos al escuchar sus palabras  
>-TU FUISTE QUIEN DESTRUYO NUESTO HOGAR MALDITO!- y uno de aquellos ninjas se lanzo al frente sin medir consecuencia alguna.<p>

Sanada solo sonrió mientras negaba a la acción del ninja furioso que pronto lanzaba su mano con un kunai en la misma pero nunca alcanzo su meta, paso a un lado de Sanada quien con una sonrisa de satisfacción pura lanzaba un derechazo repleto de viento al vientre del enemigo, el golpe fue demoledor y al instante una tornado miniatura se detono girando furioso el grito del ninja fue desgarrador mientras todo mundo veía como el aire lo traspasaba de lado a lado salpicando sus intestinos por todos lados antes de que se desplomase sin vida alguna al suelo –que pena era un cretino aunque hubiera preferido matarlo de un modo mas doloroso- dijo con esa sonrisa perversa al tiempo que Mei alzaba la mano y daba la gran orden, el ataque daba inicio, los ojos de Sanada se abrieron con gran tamaño cuando el suelo retumbo con fuerza al tiempo que los enormes dragones de piedra se alzaban ante el, deberían ser mas de 15 rugiendo de poder mientras caían sobre el agresor que con una sonrisa perversa daba un gran salto, se impulso por el mismo viento mientras se alzaba mas allá del alcance de los ataques de tierra que se hundían en el suelo retumbando con fuerza –no esta mal…voy yo Futon: atsuryoku nami (onda de presión)- y lanzo la palmada al frente justo al grupo de ninjas, el aire sobre ellos se materializo como una losa pesada y colosal que con fuerza aplastaba el suelo, los edificios atrapados se destrozaron al tiempo que entre gritos los ninjas eran destrozados contra el suelo mientras que Sanada aterrizaba en el piso con una gran sonrisa, el calor le llego de golpe mientras veía las grandes bolas de fuego que volviéndose una sola caían sobre el con fuerza, quemaban todo a su paso mientras que el hombre sonreía alzando su celebre escudo de vacio, golpearon el aire hueco disipándose en el instante al tiempo que el solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa, empezó a girar con velocidad desatando de inmediato un tornado furioso que destrozaba todo el centro de la aldea al tiempo que los ninjas eran arrancados del suelo y destrozados por el viento huracanado que se disipaba casi de inmediato dejando caer los cadáveres al suelo –bien llevo… 28 ninjas muertos y ni me han tocado, no se ustedes pero eso me suena a que les estoy dando una paliza jajajajajaja- su risa de nuevo resonó con maldad y perversidad en e aire al tiempo que los ninjas se lanzaban contra el, ahora los kunais caían desde el cielo ennegreciendo todo, debían ser mas de 10000 armas de hierro desplomándose sobre el mientras que su sonrisa solo se acrecentaba – probemos esto… katon: domu kaseigan (domo ígneo)- una burbuja de fuego extraño rodeo a Sanada antes de detonar con fuerza, casi como si hubiese sido una bomba ilumino el cielo al tiempo que las armas presas de las candentes flamas se derretían cayendo al suelo en una lluvia de metal fundido mientras que el hombre de la isla del buitre se mantenía ileso y sonriente  
>-este tipo es un fenómeno no podemos tocarlo- dijo Yugao a un lado de Mei mientras que la ojiverde asentía a su palabras, era un hecho Sanada era un verdadero monstruo<br>-déjenmelo a mi, manténganse alertas no creo poder detenerlo mucho cuando lo logre Yugao quiero el jutsu de viento mas fuerte que conozcas sumado al ataque de fuego de todos ustedes- dijo la mujer pelirroja ordenando a los anbu a los costados de ella su estrategia estaba ya dispuesta.

Sanada estaba aun de pie como si esperar a que las fuerzas shinobi de konoha hicieran algún movimiento pero para su asombro los ninjas uno a uno se abrían ante el dejando una brecha entre el asesino de la isla del buitre y la mujer de cabellos rojos que se alzaba ante el mirándole fijamente al tiempo que daba pasos decididos al frente alistándose para luchar contra el enemigo que con una gran sonrisa hacia una ligera reverencia como saludándole –yoton: jetto senjo (elemento lava: chorro de lava)- y la b oca de Mei se abrió los ojos de Sanada se abrieron con un ligero asombro cuando vio como de la quijada abierta de la ojiverde salía disparado un enorme y poderoso choro de lava candente que salpicando a presión volaba por el aire con fuera enfilándose contra el a todo pode, los ninjas vieron como si todo se volviese cámara lenta, la lava volaba a gran velocidad aproximándose a Sanada quien no se movía ni un cm mientras el poderoso ataque se acercaba a su persona a toda velocidad, en el ultimo segundo ya casi con la lava sobre su rostro Sanada esbozo una enorme sonrisa mientras hacia un ligero gesto al suelo, el piso se estrello mientras una gran roca era arrancada del piso alzándose ante el, la lava roja y candente golpeo la oca con fuerza mientras esta se suspendía en el aire justo entre el ataque y el agresor que con una sonrisa confiada veía como el jutsu perdía fuerza hasta que la lava quedo en el suelo dispersa por todos lados al tiempo que la roca se mantenía flotando al rojo vivo –usas yoton eh?. Debes ser una Terumi creía que Makoto era el único bueno no es que eso en realidad sirva de mucho jejejejeje- su risa resonaba cruel y sádica en el viento al tiempo que con un gesto lañaba la roca contra Mei, la pelirroja se agacho mientras el trozo de suelo candente pasaba sobe ella hasta estrellarse contra uno de los locales comerciales recién reconstruido que ahora volvía a ser destruido por el enemigo –que clase de jutsu es ese, estoy segura de que no fue ningún justsu doton- protesto la pelirroja al hombre de akatsuki que solo esbozaba una sonrisa al saber que ella no tenia n la mas remota idea de la clase de poder que ahora el poseía y la vedad sea dicha eso le divertía bastante en ese momento –es solo una pequeña habilidad que viene junto con esta mejora si quieres te ilustro mejor- hablo Sanada mientras señalaba a su ojo anillado antes de alzar ambos manos al aire al sonar de las palabras su ataque se dejo sentir "basho tenin" fue todo lo que dijo y un par de puñados de ninjas fueron atraídos a el, lucharon con fuerza pero la atracción era demasiado poderosa y ahora mismo estaban siendo arrastrados por el suelo con fuera mientras se aproximaban a Sanada –y para que sea mas divertido- el viento a su alrededor soplo con fuerza asemejando a un pequeño tornado cuando los ojos de todo mundo se abrieron fuego salido de la nada ardió mezclándose con el viento formando un pilar de fuego abrasador contra el que los ninjas fueron arrojados -¡detente!- grito Mei antes de escucharlo los gritos de los ninjas resonaron con fuerza mientras el fuego los calcinaba con fuerza y sin piedad alguna dejando a los sobrevivientes aterrados la crueldad del enemigo era demasiada.

-**no quiero quedarme aquí quiero luchar!- ** gritaba Rei al tiempo que su arena golpeaba el domo que se volvía visible al golpearle, estaba de muy mal humo y se entendía era ante todo una biiju uno de los seres mas poderosos del mundo y ahora mismo estaba encerrada para que no arriesgase su vida y claro que eso no le gustaba para nada, el pila de fuego se alzo a la distancia y todas las residentes de la casa Ishura pudieron verlo al tiempo que la biju de una cola acallaba sus gritos e intentos de salir cuando el fuego ascendía al cielo anunciando otro poderoso ataque que cegaba la vida de mas ninjas de la hoja –esto no es bueno la aldea va a ser barrida tenemos que luchar- dijo la ultima Senju colocándose de pie pero tan pronto lo hizo un mareo le abordo la cabeza, si ella estaba igual que Natsumi y Kushina pero los deseos de pelear la hacían tratar de alzarse a pesar de ello pero claro no quera admitir que no poda luchar –Tsunade_sama deténgase, no puede poner en riesgo las vidas de ambos- las palabras de Shizune la hicieron parar estaba en lo cierto en ese momento ella tenia consigo a una persona muy importante en su vientre y tenia que pensar en ella antes que lanzarse a atacar al enemigo con una furia ciega que solo traería consecuencias indeseables si le gustase o no tenia que esperar –**no tienen que ponerse tan agresivas y desesperarse, si todo marcha como supongo tendremos que pelear nos guste o no-** dijo Natsumi haciendo que todas las mujeres le mirasen con duda en sus ojos ella tenia razón en algún momento el enemigo acudiría en busca de ellas para matarles eso era un hecho, la kitsune se tomaba del vientre con suavidad mientras miraba a sus hermanas que calladas asentían esperarían al menos por ahora –(**mi** **bebe, te prometo que kasan no dejara que nada malo te pase**)- pensaba Natsumi al tiempo que el estallido del fuego se podía ve a la distancia disipándose en el cielo.

Los ojos de Mei estaban abetos y llenos de molestia, habían presenciado el homicidio de los ninjas, otros 10 habían pedido sus vidas encarando al enemigo que con una sonrisa perversa les miraba a la espera de sus acciones después de todo haba masacrado a otro puñado de ninjas y estaba esperando que hicieran algo en su contra peo claro nadie movía un solo musculo al parece todos le tenían terror en ese momento y la verdad le parecía bastante divertido el ver las caras de todo mundo al tiempo que colocaba sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho a la espera de que hicieran algo en su contra –eres un monstruo, no se como pero tu tienes que morir aquí- hablo Mei al tiempo que saltaba a la ofensiva, sus manos tazaron sellos a toda velocidad mientras lanzaba su poderoso ataque, del suelo licuado un par de grandes dragones gemelos de lava se alzaban rugiendo poderoso mientras se arrojaban en contra del enemigo, ambos ataques giraban uno sobre el otro en el aire al tiempo que Sanada esbozaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro mientras los poderosos jutsus se desplomaban en su contra con una fuerza demoledora, con una gran sonrisa en su rosto Sanada dio un gran salto al aire de nuevo impulsado por el viento, el poderoso ataque destrozo el suelo mientras los ninjas saltaban por todos lados escapando de la zona destrozada al tiempo que los dragones de fundían en el suelo dejando enormes fosas de lava incandescente –eso fue muy lento estúpida!- grito Sanada desde el aire mientras miraba el rostro hermoso y sonriente de Mei, cosa que le pareció demasiado extraña, había eludido su ataque entonces porque estaba sonriéndole -caíste – dijo la pelirroja mientras el aire estallaba, bolas de humo rodeaban a Sanada mientras los clones de Mei aparecían en el aire sujetándose de las manos los clones sonrieron mientras se deformaban en bolas de vapor extraño que girando a toda velocidad rodeaban a Sanada, olfateo el extraño aroma y de inmediato sus pulmones ardieron meintras sus tejidos y nervios sentían un dolo punzante al tiempo que se paralizaba por completo suspendido en el aire en ese anillo extraño –espero que te guste mi yudokuna ringu (anillo toxico)- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa mientras miraba a sus subordinados, sobe la punta de un edificio Yugao se alzaba mirando a Sanada con su poderoso ataque mas que listo al tiempo que los otros anbu ya escupían enormes bolas de fuego al tiempo que la anbu gato lanzaba su ataque –Futon: kami no iki (elemento viento: soplo divino)- y Yugao escupió con fuerza una ventisca poderosa y devastadora que destrozo todo a su paso mientras el fuego se unió a ella volviéndose un torrente de calientes flamas que quemando todo a su paso envolvieron a Sanada lanzándolo al suelo convertido en un bólido de fuego que como un meteoro se estrellaba con fuerza creando un cráter humeante que quedaba en el piso tras derribar otro par de edificios, Yugao respiraba agitada mientras que los anbu estaban igual o peor que ellos pero la sonrisa de Mei les indicaba que todo salió bien  
>-muy bien hecho Yugao de seguro que eso si le dolió- le felicito la regente de la aldea con una gran sonrisa mientras esperaban confirmar la caída de Sanada con el ninja que se aproximaba al hombre derribado.<p>

Todo fue una calma tensa mientras los ninjas heridos se aproximaban a la pelirroja a la espera de saber el daño que causaron al agresor pero de ponto sus ilusiones rompieron en miles de pedazos cuando el cuerpo destrozado de aquel ninja cayo , su sangre salpico por todos lados al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban con terror sobre la figura del enemigo que sobre una casa desolada de vicios destrozados se alzaba con su mano ensangrentada, había traspasado el pecho del ninja y ahora mismo desde el tejado les miraba con enojo al tiempo que sacudía su mano dejando que las gotas de sangre salpicasen por todos lados –no puede ser, como es posible que no tengas un solo rasguño- protesto Mei in cedula al verle de pie y sin heridas visibles al tiempo que Sanada solo le regresaba una sonrisa bestial como respuesta, si el asimilar el poder de aquel dragón le había servido demasiado bien solo por eso gano una afinidad al fuego y por eso mismo el ataque que sufrió no logro herirlo no cavia duda el trabajo en equipo siempre era útil aunque en este caso parecía condenado al fracaso dada la enorme diferencia de poder para con respecto al enemigo y estaba dispuesto a hacérselos notar de una vez por todas- es curioso no he visto civiles en un buen rato que los evacuaron a todos no es verdad?- pregunto Sanada con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro al tempo que los ninjas se miraban unos a otros con duda en los rostros no comprendían a que deseaba llegar su enemigo con esas palabras –un conocido me dijo que ustedes esconden a sus civiles en los refugios de esa montaña- y miro a la montaña donde los rostros duros y serios miraban al horizonte al tiempo que Sanada alzaba su mano al cielo con una sonrisa demoniaca en su rostro, solo dijo dos palabras pero fueron las peores palabras que alguien pudo haber oído en ese momento –SHINRA TENSEI- y su brazo bajo con fuera, nadie pudo creer lo que miraban una onda de devasta con pura se dejo sentir en la aldea de la hoja de algún modo Sanada digo el poderoso ataque solo a la montaña que bajo los ojos aterrados de los ninjas se desplomaba, fue como si un ser gigante la aplastara con su pie destrozando todo mientras en los refugios los civiles eran aplastados por toneladas de rocas al tiempo que los alaridos de sufrimiento resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que las rocas trituradas caían al suelo, ponto el enorme terremoto se detuvo al tiempo que las mujeres en la casa Ishura contemplaban como el monte se venia debajo de una sola vez dejándolas incrédulas ante tal momento de devastación.

-no puede ser, sabes cuantas personas haba ahí maldito asesino!- grito Mei mientras encaraba al hombe que con una sonrisa miraba a los restos destocados de la montaña mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su mentón – mas de mil?, la verdad no se y no me importa- respondió con cinismo al tiempo que los ninjas de la hoja cegados por el enojo se lañaban contra el, lo atacaron con fuerza y poder lanzando jutsus de agua roca y fuego pero todos eran detenidos o eludidos con facilidad al tiempo que la larga cadena era desenfundada, la agito en el aire impregnándole de viento y la hizo girar sobre el, como si fuera una cuchilla gigante destrozo todo a su paso, los ninjas eran divididos en dos cayendo al suelo agonizantes al tiempo que Sanada destrozaba edificios con una facilidad tremenda, -vamos luchen con mas fuerza o esto es todo lo que tienen jajajaja!- su risa resonó con maldad en el aire al tiempo que todo mundo le miraba su pode era demasiado grande para ellos, los ninjas de la hoja caían como moscas al tiempo que las balas de lava eran repelidas por una fuerza extraña que atrapándolas las lanzaba en contra de los ninjas desprevenidos que morían bajo el ataque –maldición nos esta venciendo- murmuro Mei al tiempo que Sanada alaba la mirada al cielo con una sonrisa demoniaca, -bien como están todos aquí creo que los hare volar- trazo sellos a gran velocidad y Mei ordeno la retirada solo uno que otro logro escapar, el viento fluyo con fuerza al cielo destrozando rodo a su paso, los edificios las rocas del suelo, las personas todo era pulverizado haciendo que una lluvia de escombros y sangre se desplomase sobre el centro destrozado de la aldea de las hojas al tiempo que el miraba al frente con esa sonrisa perversa en sus labios mientras contaba a sus enemigos –que tal no tengo ni 20 minutos aquí y ya mate como a 200 ninjas un montón de civiles y ahora voy por el remedo de kage de este sitio- dijo perverso mientras avanzaba sobre el suelo, se movió a una velocidad criminalmente devastadora, destrozando el suelo y de pronto estaba ya ante Mei, los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos cuando el aire abandono su vientre, el poderoso golpe se había incrustado en su estomago haciéndola doblarse del dolor al tiempo que Sanada la sujetaba del mentón alzándola del suelo hasta tenerla a cm de su rostro mientras le sonreía cruelmente –oh ya no tienes aire no te apures no sufrirás demasiado- la alzo al viento antes de lanzar su mano rodeada de viento al frente, el poderoso tornado detono con fuerza destrozando todo mientras las ropas de Mei eran destrozadas y la sangre volaba por el aire antes de que la pelirroja volase por el aire antes de estrellarse contra el suelo rebotando con sangre salpicando por todos lados , ya no se alzo cuando quedo tendida en el suelo con uno de sus pechos al viento y la sangre saliendo de su boca y del corte en su vientre que iba desde su ombligo hasta casi empezar sus pechos  
>-bien ahora porque no vienes tu aquí- y alzando la mano jalo de entre los escombros a una herida Yugao que con su mascara rota le miraba mientras la sangre caía de su boca<br>-m…malnacido- fue todo lo que alcanzo a murmurar mientras Sanada la sujetaba del cuello con fuerza apretándolo con su mano  
>-me encantaría matarte pero sentí el maldito sello en una de las casa de este sitio y supongo que es la de Naruto por eso mismo tu serás mi llave después de todo puedo sentir como su chakra se siente en tu mano- dijo el hombre del viento mientras los ojos de Yugao se abrían el decía la verdad ella era la única anbu que podía entrar y salir de su propiedad sin problema alguno y ahora eso seria un gran problema.<p>

Sanada avanzo despacio por la aldea mientras veía como los edificios destruidos se arremolinaban por las calles al tiempo que otros mas se desplomaban ante la inestabilidad de los mismos, avanzaba despacio en dirección a la zona de los clanes donde los cuerpos se apaliaban de nuevo al saltar en su contra, uno que otro ninja escondido con ordenes de protege los secretos de sus clanes trataba de matarlo ganando solo una muerte dolorosa y sangrienta de parte del asesino del viento que los volaba en pedazos –sabes linda, estas casa son un problema- dijo Sanada mientras seguía sujetando a Yugao con la mano izquierda, trazo sellos con una sola mano antes de dejarla caer, fue como si una espada gigante de viento apareciera de la nada cayendo sobre la ciudad, los edificios se cortaron en dos mientras los escombros volaban con sangre y pergaminos destrozados dejando frente al hombre un sendero recto –una línea siempre es mejor que tanta vuelta no crees- dijo a Yugao mientras avanzaba por su camino improvisado viendo frente a el su blanco el recinto Ishura, camino despacio saboreándose cada momento cada instante ya que estaba a punto de causar un dolor tremendo al rubio que había osado vencerlo y en ese momento nada le parecía mas dulce que eso, en el interior de la casa las mujeres del clan Ishura estaban reunidas ideando la estrategia para defender su hogar pero sobretodo para mantener a las mujeres en cinta lo mas alejadas del poderoso enemigo que se cernía sobre ellas, en el exterior justo frente a las grandes puertas dela casa Sanada estaba inmóvil viendo con diversión como los muros se alzaban imponentes protegiendo todo en su interior, tan pronto toco la pared lo sintió y le vio, un domo rojizo se materializo de la nada impidiéndole el avance, si seguramente podría aplastarlo con un shinra tensei pero de hacerlo mataría a todo mundo y no deseaba eso no el prefería matarles una a una con sus propias manos después de todo así era mas divertido –bien llavecita es tu turno- dijo el enemigo con esa sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que aproximaba a Yugao aun sujetándola del cuello al muro, fue como algo mágico al ver como poco a poco el domo rojizo se abría ante el avance de Yugao que frente a Sanada pataleaba con fuerza al tiempo que el enemigo entraba a la casa Ishura con facilidad, tan pronto atravesó el domo se hallo cara a cara con las grandes puertas cerradas frente a el –creo que lomas cortes seria tocar no lo crees- dijo el asesino mientras miraba con esa sonrisa espeluznante a su anbu ahora inútil.

La explosión resonó en la casa Ishura al tiempo que las puertas grandes y pesadas estallaban en cientos de astillas de madera entras las cuales la figura de Yugao volaba por el aire precipitándose al suelo a toda velocidad, nunca alcanzo a tocarlo ya que una figura de cabellos verdes y alada le sujetaba en el aire mientras Sanada le miraba con una ceja alzada –tienes alas, si que Naruto tiene gustos raros en cuanto a mujeres- dijo el agresor del viento mientras la súcubo en el aire aterrizaba despacio a una distancia segura de el, enfrente del hombre de la isla del buitre el suelo templo dando paso aun colosal jutsu de tierra, la enorme fisura se abrió dividiendo la casa Ishura a la mitad justo por el patio frontal al tiempo que del suelo brotaban pilares de arena que se abrían con fuerza dejando ver alas kunoichis en el aire cayendo sobe Sanada –(si así debe ser peleen que si no esto no será divertido)- pensaba para si el enemigo al tiempo que los ataques caían sobre el, un poderoso torrente de lava caía del cielo cortesía de Kurotsuchi quien descendía de lado izquierdo haciendo que el hombre diera un salto para salir de su alcance no así de la bocanada de fuego azulado que Yugito escupía antes de ser secundada por el abanicazo de Temari que desatando un mini tornado golpeaba las llamas potenciándoles con fuerza, de inmediato Sanada uso su viento para salir de la trayectoria cayendo en el suelo del cual dos enormes serpientes emergían del suelo con sus quijadas viertas dejando caer veneno de ellas, les sujeto las bocas con facilidad mientras jalaba de ellas sacándolas de la tierra como si fuesen serpentinas –esto es lo mejor que tienen!- grito orgulloso de su poder al tiempo que arrojaba las invocaciones contra Temari y Yugito quienes recibían los golpes con sorpresa, de inmediato la segunda oleada ataco con fuerza, ahora los enormes tornados de las Inuzuka se unían formando un solo taladro gigante que rotando con velocidad se precipitaba sobre Sanada que de pronto se sentía muy frio, a sus lados las primas del hielo soplaban ventiscas congelantes helando sus pies en el suelo presos en cubos de hielo gruesos mientras que el enorme taladro golpeaba de frente, el suelo se destrozo con fuerza mientras el sonido estridente de la perforación resonaba con fuerza al empujar a Sanada por el camino a la calle destrozando el suelo bajo sus pies –aaaaahhhh esto no me detendra!- grito con fuerza el asesino antes de que su viento se sintiera.

Un estallido de aire resonó con fuerza disipando a las Inuzuka que volaban por el aire atrapadas en la fuerte ventisca del hombre que mantenía sus brazos abiertos a los lados, fue el turno de Karui y Samui quienes lanzándose al frente ayudadas por la arena de Rei se colaban a los lados del hombre con sus espadas, fueron cortes fuertes y limpios que a cualquier otro lo habrían partido en dos pero no a ese hombre, con una invisible armadura de viento repelió sus armas que de manera asombrosa retumbaron antes de destrozarse en pedazos mientras el daba un pequeño salto abriendo sus piernas en un Split conectando a los rostros de las kunoichis que con sangre saliendo de sus narices volaban por el viento heridas y sin espadas, fue el turno entonces de Fu y Shizune, aparecieron de pronto a la espalda de Sanada brotando del suelo ayudadas por la siete colas que con una sonrisa aparecía a la espalda de Sanada, los puños de ambas mujeres brillaban con el chakra verde mientras soltaban sus golpes poderosos en su contra haciéndole apretar los dientes, fue un impacto brutal en que recibió y le empujo al frente incapaz de defenderse –ahora es mi turno- Morrigan salto al frente y reuniendo todo su poder sus alas se deformaron en una especie de cañón gigantesco que dejando salir un disparo de poder abrumador destrozaba todo a su paso mientras Sanada era atrapado en el demoledor ataque que lo arrastraba lejos de la casa Ishura justo a las vampiresas –vamos nosotras- ordeno Moka a su hermana menor que de inmediato hizo aparecer enormes y afilados colmillos de roca contra los cuales se impacto el asesino del viento antes de que la explosiva esfera negra de su hermana peli plateada descendiera sobre el estallando con fuerza haciéndolo desaparecer hundido en el suelo mientras el domo oscuro se disipaba en el aire –**bien es tu turno **–dijo Katara a su hermana de dos colas que asintiendo a sus palabras daba un salto enorme apuntando a la única grieta visible en el suelo escupió una andana de fuego secundada por la misma Mikoto que atacaba con fuerza soplando al sitio mientras que las gemelas Erza se miraban una a la otra era el momento de probar su ataque combinado, miraron a Tenten quien asintiendo indico que era tiempo lanzaron kunai al cielo infundados con su energía poderosa al tiempo que los sellos mejorados en los mismos brillaban con fuerza, los sellos de blanco los jalaron hacia Sanada mientras que los explosivos retumbaban bajo la tierra haciendo que una nueva explosión se pudiera ver al tiempo que los edificios de Konoha se destrozaban mientras las grietas corría por toda la aldea y los pocos ninjas vivos en las calles miraban asombrados y en el suelo la devastación total que ellas causaban –**muy bien ahora voy yo-** dijo Hitomi mientras alzaba sus manos al aire, estaba sobre la casa Ishura y entre sus manos la biju de 7 colas alzaba una colosal esfera negra que resplandeciendo era lanzada, una enorme bijudama fue el toque final a la tumba de Sanada, le cayo con fuerza hundiéndose casi hasta la mitad antes de correr por el piso destrozando todo en su camino antes de alzarse un poco del mismo y estallar, fue una explosión demoledora que creo un cráter gigantesco del tamaño de media Konoha a un lado de la aldea misma.

Miu, Renka las gemelas Hyuuga y las mujeres que no podían luchar por su estado o porque su estilo no se adecuaba a la ofensiva rodeaban a Kushina y las demás mientras que salían de la casa Ishura contemplando el devastador y desolador panorama ante ellas –maldición casi destruyen la aldea entera- protesto Tsunade mientras las mujeres respiraban algo cansadas atacaron a todo poder y eso las había cansado pero en este momento quedaba mas que claro que meterse con ellas era un enorme peligro –no sufras Miu tu abuelo ya fue vengado- dijo Renka colocando su manos sobre el hombro de su amiga al tiempo que esta asentía a sus palabras si Sanada desapareció por completo –**no sufran tanto ese tipo era un desgraciado no podíamos darle la menor oportunidad y lo saben todas-** hablo Rei aunque en el fondo estaba algo molesta por no haber podido aplastarlo con su arena pero bueno al menos le quedaba la satisfacción de que el estaba muerto, -Tsunami que pasa?- pregunto una curiosa Kasumi a la mujer de la ola mientras le miraba con sus ojos abiertos de par en par y por completo en shock mientras señalaba al frente, todas dirigieron sus ojos al sitio viendo la enorme zanja que dejo la bijudama y por el cual se aproximaba, tenia sangre cayendo de la comisura de sus labios, un par de cortes sangrantes en el hombro izquierdo, su pantalón destrozado de las rodillas para abajo, tallones por todo el torso a medio cubrir por su camisa desgarrada pero fuera de eso aprecia casi ileso mientras avanzaba despacio y con una sonrisa digna de un demonio recién salido del infierno que ahora llegaba a ellas para hacerlas sufrir, los ojos de todas estaban abiertos como platos al tiempo que el enemigo se posaba despacio ante ellas a una buena distancia escupiendo algo de sangre al suelo mientras sonreía anchamente mostrando sus dientes salpicados de sangre –que eso es todo lo que pueden hacer?- pregunto cínicamente al tiempo que las chicas daban un paso atrás era imposible como ese sujeto sobrevivió era algo que ninguna se podía explicar y en este momento deseaban saber como lo había logrado –la verdad, su ataque me recordó mucho a mi lucha con Naruto, pero si eso no me mato esto tampoco verdad, bueno como ya fui un caballero y deje que las damas atacaran primero creo que es mi turno no les parece- su sonrisa se torció volviéndose demoniaca mientras miraba a una de las mujeres del clan Ishura –ven tu- y usando el basho tenin jalo de ella con fuerza, su brazo izquierdo se volvió fantasmal mientras e viento le bordeaba y antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar ya estaba ante el, lanzo el corte mortal y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando el poder la atravesó de lado a lado destrozando su alma mientras que el viento le partía, la sangre salpico el suelo mientras la cabeza era desprendida del cuerpo en un geiser de sangre hasta que el cadáver sin vida quedo tendido en el suelo, justo en ese momento el sello en el cuello de Naruto pulso con fuerza como nunca antes lo hubiese hecho –TSUNAMI!- fue el grito generalizado de todas cuando vieron a la civil de la ola muerta ante sus ojos al tiempo que Sanada sonreía triunfal  
>-una menos me faltan un montón jajajajajajajajaja- sus carcajadas resonaron con fuerza mientras la sangre del clan Ishura era derramada con crueldad.<p>

Su ataque fue despiadado y cruel, avanzo a una velocidad imposible y pronto estaba justo frente a Kurotsuchi –odio la lava sabes- dijo con calma mientras alzaba su mano, la onda de viento corto a su paso la ropa de la pelinegra mientras su cuerpo era alzado en el aire y la sangre salpicaba el suelo al cortarle a todo lo largo antes de dejarla caer al suelo –NOOOOO- fue Fu quien se lanzo al ataque al ver ala chica de la roca caer al suelo casi muerta lanzo el formidable golpe que sanada sostuvo con facilidad antes de apretar su mano, los huesos crujieron mientras Fu se doblaba del dolor cayendo sobre sus rodillas y Sanada sonreía triunfal, -suéltala maldito- las gemelas Erza saltaron al ataque buscando salvar a la peliverde pero fueron repelidas, lenguas de fuego disparadas de la espalda de Sanada emergieron quemando el aire mientras las quemaban con fuerza antes de lanzarlas al suelo heridas y caídas no se levantarían mas –que lindas tus amigas no seas mala no las dejes morir solas- y jalo a Fu sus brazos se abrieron antes de cerrarse impulsando el viento que aplasto a la peliverde que solo pudo hacer una cosa –AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH- grito antes de caer al suelo inerte y con todo su esqueleto roto por la asombrosa presión –eres un monstruo- grito Haku mientras saltaba a la ofensiva, su espada se movió con velocidad antes de tratar de decapitar a Sanada quien alzando su brazo rodeado pro aquella cadena detenía su espada antes de golpearle, la impulso con fuerza antes de lanzar su brazo izquierdo al frente, la cadena voló girando sobre si misma casi como un taladro, reacciono por instinto tratando de salvarla Karyua se interpuso en el camino del ataque pero fue inútil, la cadena la atravesó de lado a lado derramando su sangre antes de clavarse en Haku dejándolas una sobre la otra mezclando la sangre de las ultimas hijas del clan Yuki, de pronto todo se deformo y Sanada se vio a si mismo solo en medio de un desierto gigante sin duda estaba atrapado en una ilusión y muy fuerte sea dicho de paso –no esta mal pero ilusión o no ante eso no sirve para nada- y alzo el ataque de viento, soplo hacia arriba con una fuerza brutal destrozando la ilusión mientras Kurenai era alzada en el aire y su vestido de vendas se teñía de rojo antes de destrozarse –KURENAI SENSEI!- grito Hinata al tiempo que cegada por ele nojo atacaba, sus golpes juken siempre fuertes eran inútiles ante la armadura de viento de Sanada quien con una sonrisa bestial la sujetaba del rostro alzándola en el aire antes de azotarla de espaldas al suelo empotrándola al mismo –deja a Hinata- ahora Temari atacaba usando su viento para afilar su abanico que no logro nada, el dominio de Sanada era superior y con una sola mano revestida de aire destrozo el abanico de Temari mientras lanzaba la mano al frente –necesitas practicar con tu futon jejejeje-dijo con crueldad mientras sacaba s mano del hombro de la chica dejando que la sangre salpicara el suelo al tiempo que la arena se lanzaba contra el con gran fuerza aplastándolo contra los muros de la casa Ishura  
><strong>-VOY A DESPEDAZARTE MADITO MALNACIDO!- <strong> si Rei estaba mas que furiosa y eso era un hecho que le constaba a quienes la miraban con sus ojos blancos de la furia mientras sus orejas se volvían las de un Tanuki sobre su cabeza y una cola esponjosa aprecia alzándose sobre su trasero  
>-oh la temida forma hanyou que miedo me da jajajajaja- sus burlas resonaron con fuerza antes de envolverse en una candente bola de fuego que explotando con fuerza lo liberaba de su prisión.<p>

La arena cristalizada voló por el aire al tiempo que Sanada se sacudía el polvo de sus hombros mientras avanzaba despacio encarando a ala mujeres que aun presas de su enojo le miraban con ira fue en ese momento que Morrigan y Lilith atacaron, usaron su gran velocidad para llegar al enemigo e iniciar un ataque en conjunto, sus cuerpos giraron sobre el suelo mientras sus alas se volvían como cuchillas girando peligrosas al tiempo que Sanada sonreía al versas aproximándose a el a toda velocidad –sale un par de fenómenos con alas bien cocidos- dijo con cinismo antes de trazar sellos, Morrigan y Lilith no lo creían de pronto enormes lenguas de fuego salían desprendidas de las manos de Sanada que las bajaba de su boca abierta al tiempo que las golpeaba, el calor era intenso y doloroso y las lenguas como látigos las envolvían al tiempo que el cruel enemigo las alzaba del suelo antes de arrojarlas a la distancia no sin antes golpearles con una bala de aire que estallaba con el fuego en pequeñas explosiones demoledoras que las hacían volar hasta golpear algunos de los pocos arboles que aun quedaban, Moka apareció entonces a espaldas de Sanada, su boca abierta de gran medida mostrando sus colmillos alargados estaba dispuesta a morderle con fuerza pero el noto su presencia de inmediato

Soltó un formidable codazo a su vientre haciéndola escupir todo el aire antes de que dando un giro sobre si mismo Sanada alzara su pierna sobre su cabeza y cayendo como un marro clavara a Moka al suelo entre sangre y dolor, la vampiresa no se levanto tras quedar inerte por la gran fuerza –bien creo que ahora voy con la rubiecita – y señalo a Ino, estaba asustada demasiado de hecho y en ese momento la mortal cuchilla de viento se dirigía a ella con intenciones asesinas, en el ultimo segundo fue tirada al suelo mientras la figura de su madre salvaba su vida –MAMAAAAAAAA!- grito con fuerza cuando la sangre de Shizuka se derramo por todos lados el corte profundo atravesó su pecho y la hizo caer al suelo entre sangre y dolor pero aun así con una sonrisa la vida de su hija estaba a salvo al menos por el momento ya que el peligro estaba muy lejos de desaparecer.  
>-ahora me pregunto, las estos destrozando y aun así ellas no pelean casi nada porque?- pregunto el cual enemigo mientras encaraba a las mujeres en cinta que retrocedían un poco<br>-**eso no es algo que te importe maldito-** Katara se alzaba al frente de las mujeres con deseos de salvar sus vidas y evitar que el enemigo las hiriese  
><em>-<em>no puede ser, ellas están embarazadas verdad?- la sonrisa del hombre se volvió solo mas grande al tiempo que con crueldad avanzaba hacia ellas.

De inmediato la biju de tres colas ataco en busca de salvarlas, las balas de agua tremendas volaban por el aire pero se estrellaban contra el muro invisible de viento que protegía a Sanada quien con una mortal sonrisa solo alzaba una de sus manos –no me estorbes…basho tenin- y la fuerza invisible jalo a Katara con fuerza directa a su mano que sostenía aquella cadena de punta afilada, por primera vez en décadas la sangre de una biju estaba siendo derramada al tiempo que Katara se desplomaba al suelo con una herida sangrante en el pecho mientras el enemigo avanzaba hacia las mujeres, de inmediato las ultimas defensas se activaron Kin y tayuyá atacaron con toda su fuerza pero sus ataques de tierra fueron fácilmente eludidos por la velocidad de Sanada quien con todo su poder las hacia salir disparadas entre sangre y dolor al golpearles con poderosos puños de viento en el cuerpo y si sangraban con fuerza mientras atravesaban el muro; Entonces fue cuando el asesino del viento tuvo que eludir, una mujer de abanicos en las manos girando sobre su misma rodeada de fuego entraba a la escena no era otra mas que Mai quien ahora mismo arremetía contra Sanada con una de sus especialidades, lanzo fuertes golpes que dejaban tras de si llamaradas candentes que el hombre eludía con facilidad hasta que se detuvo por completo dejando que su escudo de vacio detuviese el fuego que se extinguió en cuanto entro a el.

Los ojos de Mai se abrieron como platos cuando vio sus flamas desparecer en el aire al tiempo que el agresor le golpeaba con fuerza, solo le propino un derechazo al rostro porque enseguida tuvo que moverse, las agujas senbon caían con velocidad mientras la gran espada de Shigure caían sobre el, entonces con una movimiento veloz y certero Sanada le dio una fuerte patada, desvió la espalda de dirección antes de golpear a Shigure por la espalda, la maestra legendaria de las armas salió despedida con fuerza hasta golpear a Mei mientras que Sanada alzaba la espalda de la pelimorada –dos por uno- dijo con maldad mientras lanzaba la espada, ambas mujeres gimieron de dolor cuando el metal las atravesó de lado a lado derramando su sangre en el suelo, entonces Sanada lo sintió una palmada fuerte en la espalda , se dio la vuelta con un golpe de dorso que con fuerza inusitada hizo volar por el aire a Hanabi que se diplomaba al suelo herida e inconsciente por el certero golpe al rostro, entonces la enorme lanza apareció no era otra mas que Risa la madre de Tenten quien atacaba con la larga herramienta al tiempo que Sanada la desviaba con su brazo rodeado de cadenas, la golpeo con fuerza partiéndole en dos mientras se alzaba frente a la mujer de ropas chinas con una sonrisa espeluznante –si que eres una basura- murmuro con fuerza antes de dejar caer su puño sobre ella fue como si el viento formase un martillo gigante sobre el puño del agresor, un puño que aplasto con fuerza a Risa contra el suelo mientras esta se quedaba inerte en el mismo como si ya no respirara.

Fue en ese momento que ya no se pudo mover, las cadenas de chakra de Kushina y Kasumi habían aparecido sosteniéndole con fuerza mientras la rubia Senju arremetía contra el con toda su fuerza, fue el golpe mas demoledor que Sanada hubiera sentido hasta ese momento y aun así lo único que logro fue hacerle escupir muy poca sangre al tiempo que le sonreía a Tsunade –creo que tu serás la primera de ustedes en caer eh futura mami- y empujo su poder, un pilar de chakra maligno se dejo sentir al tiempo quelas cadenas de las Uzumaki se destrozaban ante el poder ascendente y Sanada saltaba al frente, con fuerza golpeo a Tsunade en el vientre haciéndola caer de rodillas antes de alzarla jalando su cabello de las coletas, la arrojo al viento y cayo con fuerza a la distancia mientras el atacaba de nuevo, un enorme dragón de viento fue lo que arrojo rugiendo asesino que se cernía sobre la Senju, la sangre salpico por todos lados mientras el dragón aplastaba a su presa destrozando todo a su paso y disolviéndose en el aire para mostrar la figura inerte de Tsunade cubierta bajo ciertas mujeres Inuzuka que ahora sangraban sobre ella –solidaridad eh? El peor de los defectos en una guerra como esta- murmuro Sanada al tiempo que avanzaba a las pelirrojas, fue en ese momento que choco con un domo extraño, era una barrera espiritual.

-¡ahora chicas!- grito Shion desde el interior de la barrera al tiempo que las biju arremetían con fuerza, a arena sujetaba a Sanada alzándolo al aire antes de que el fuego lo quemara con calor y de que una nube de gas venenoso lo rodeara haciendo combustión con el fuego estallando arrojándole directo hacia la bijudama que detonaba en el cielo con un poder demoledor y destructivo haciendo hincapié en la devastación –no piensan que eso funcionara dos veces verdad- los ojos de las mujeres de las colas se abrieron como platos en el ultimo segundo Sanada se reemplazo y ahora estaba ante ellas ileso y sin mayores heridas –voy yo …shinra tensei- y el ataque dirigido se dejo sentir, fue una aplastante onda de choque gravitacional que hundió a las bijus en el suelo mientras un extremo entero de la aldea era aplastado con un poder triturador semejante al de una avalancha gigante de rocas y escombros, quedaron demasiado heridas esa clase de ataque era de lo poco que las podía noquear aunque claro distaba mucho de poder matarlas, Sanada no quiso perder el tiempo en rodeos ya ataco con velocidad a la sacerdotisa rubia que solo sintió el poderoso golpe en su rostro que e quebraba la nariz hundiéndola en el suelo mientras que la arquera hermana mayor de la prometida de Daisuke atacaba pero era inútil sus flechas solo eran reflejadas por Sanada que sujetando una se daba la vuelta lazándosela con fuerza, la atravesó de lado a lado derramando su sangre y entonces llego a las pelirrojas, con fuerza golpeo a Kasumi en el estomago alzándola del suelo mientras su mano rodeada de viento la sujetaba de la cabeza, los cortes aparecían en su piel a toda velocidad mientras la sangre se derramaba por el suelo y Kushina trataba de salvarla pero fue inútil el ataque de Sanada era demasiado veloz la golpeo con su propia hija haciéndola doblarse sobre el suelo al tiempo que las pisoteaba, la fuerza fue tremenda que el juraría haber escuchado sus cajas torácicas destrozarse bajo la presión y entonces llego a Natsumi  
>-y así creo que llego finalmente a la favorita de Naruto-murmuro con cinismo al tiempo que la kitsune se alzaba del suelo<br>-**yo te matare!-** sus rasgos de zorro aparecieron a toda prisa mientras arremetía contra el hombre del viento que con una sonrisa lanzaba una pequeña esfera negruzca al vientre de Natsumi  
>-feliz vuelo chibaku tensei– dijo Sanada mientras los ojos de la pelirroja se abrían como platos esto era lo ultimo que deseaba<p>

Los escombros ascendieron al firmamento junto con ella al tiempo que la presión sobre su vientre se volvía inmensa y criminal, forcejeaba para salvar a su hijo pero parecía inútil poco a poco los escombros y cadáveres la aplastaban con fuerza y sus lagrimas caían de sus ojos al tiempo que Sanada alzaba su mano, sobre la aldea de las hojas una esfera de roca no muy grande pero si creada a presión se alzaba oscureciendo el sitio –ahh nada como matar al hijo no nato de tu enemigo para hacer feliz tu vida- murmuro con esa sonrisa malévola al tiempo que dejaba caer la esfera de piedra que con un estruendoso desplomar se destrozaba en rocas y escombros por todos lados –bien ahora donde están ah si ahí- Sanada sonrió mientras avanzaba despacio sujeto con calma a Hinata y a Hanabi quienes estaban inconscientes y con calma se alejo despacio de aquella zona aunque cuando estaba a una buena distancia se giro con esa sonrisa cruel y demoniaca en su cara era tiempo de finalizar su obra, el silencio reino un segundo mientras el poderoso ataque se dejaba sentir, fue un ultimo y aplastante Shinra tensei el que destrozo toda la aldea hundiéndola por completo en el suelo como un cráter gigante humeante y repleto de cadáveres mientras el alzaba a las Hyuuga del suelo, a un lado asomándose de entre los escombros la figura herida y maltrecha de Yugao le miraba con lagrimas en sus ojos  
>-dile a Naruto que ahora estamos a mano por lo de mi derrota jajajajajaja- y se disipo en el aire en un furioso tornado llevándose con el a las gemelas Hyuuga mintras lo que alguna vez fue Konoha se quedaba callado y en silencio total.<p>

Flashback fin

Los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos de par en par cuando Yugao termino de relatar o sucedido, la marca en su cuello dolía tanto y ahora sabia el porque se habían ido y su corazón dolía demasiado en ese momento, no pudo gritar ni maldecir, solo cayo sobre sus rodillas mientras miraba en completo shock al frente, lagrimas caían de sus ojos al tiempo que un cielo negro y tormentoso se alzaba sobre las ruinas de Konoha, la lluvia comenzaba a caer y Naruto lloraba como cuando pequeño incapaz de contener la mas mínima de sus lagrimas, si lo habían herido en el punto mas vulnerable y ahora su corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos.

* * *

><p>Y se acabo, si lo se, lo se no tienen que decírmelo ni regañarme eso fue brutal y despiadado y ya se que muchos quieren matarme por lo que se escribió aquí pero que puedo decir ya estaba todo planeado y anticipado después de todo no siempre puedes termina con un final feliz en una guerra no creen? Además con un enemigo como ese erra obvio que algo así acabaría pasando<br>_que horror (mira al autor indignada)  
><em>_como pudo pasar eso (el autor suspira)  
>es lo mas despiadado que he visto (el autor asiente)<br>como pudiste dejar que pasara (mira con sorpresa al autor)  
><em>es cierto pero esto era inminente de una u otra manera

hasta la próxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: no me detesten por lo que paso hoy esta bien


	255. NOTA ACLARATORA

_Señoras y señores con ustedes  
>el sujeto que todos odian<br>el autor de una monstruosidad  
>Kurai-sho (el autor entra en escena)<em>

Ok esa entada no la esperaba, bueno a lo que bien he leído los reviews de todo mundo sobre si lo que hice fue horrible o que arruine el fic cosa que me motiva a escribir esto y que conste que no tenía contemplado escribirlo pero considerando el tiempo que me toma actualizar esta fic lo hare de una buena vez asique ahí les va

Punto uno a tratar, desde que inicie el fic tenia contemplado demostrar el grado de crueldad y descorazonamiento de Sanada y pese a todas las matanzas que ya ha causado decidí que la masacre a la aldea de Konoha seria el clímax de su maligna forma de ser y puesto a los reviews creo que en ese punto no me equivoque ya que ahora estoy seguro que mas de uno lo odia (o nos odia según sea el caso) y puedo decir que este capitulo es la pre cuela a su completa muerte

Ahora pasando al punto número dos, si se que lo que le paso al clan Ishura fue horrible y que fui un completo desalmado al destrozar a las chicas de Naruto de semejante manera pero como dije antes en una guerra no todo es felicidad y pensé que ya se necesitaba un final trágico para algo relacionado con el y su familia aunque lo reconozco quizá se me fue la mano con esto y me pase en la crueldad usada y empleada pero de nuevo lo digo este capítulo fue un reflejo total de lo que Sanada es

Y el punto numero tres y final…cuando mencione que todas las chicas murieon?...no recuerdo haberlo dicho en ningún punto, a lo mas dije que fueron derrotadas apabullantemente nunca mencione que todas murieron si no me equivoco dije fue "se quedo inerte en el suelo" o"ya no se levanto" y eso no implica muerte , las únicas muerte completamente confirmadas fueron las de Tsunami y Hayato, como le dije a un amigo mío que leyó el fic y de inmediato me quiso recriminar les die lo mismo que a el…

"si no lo escribo textual entonces no asumas que paso lo que piensas"

Eso es lo que le dije y se puede constata con el asunto de Sanada nunca dije que haba muerto solo que su chakra desapareció pero nunca lo mencione muerto y ya ven el regreso, por eso digo esto cuando lean algo que yo escribo no asuman que todo es literal a menos que lo lean tal cual, peo bueno una ve dicho esto creo que esta capsula informativa ya culmina y con ello espero aliviar un poco sus preocupaciones, dudas y amenazas de muerte.

Me despido de ustedes esperando que esto haya contribuido un poco para aliviar sus pensamientos negativos y sus dudas en cuanto a si fastidie o no el fic, en fin no se que mas podía decir solo que los veré después siempre y cuando sigan leyendo el fic si no es as muchas gracias por haberlo leído hasta este punto me despido diciéndoles una vez mas lo mismo

"si no esta escrito tal cual, no asuman que paso"


	256. C252: Caer al infierno

hola gente, como les va espero que bien, si están leyendo correctamente he vuelto con un nuevo y flamante capitulo de mi fic original que si bien el capitulo anterior levanto mucha polémica en este capitulo creo que puedo fundamentar el porque de la matanza del otro episodio, quizá a algunas personas no les gusto lo que paso antes pero como digo siempre todo pasa por una razón bueno mejor dejo eso y paso a lo bueno aunque no se como hacerlo ya que muchos revies hacen referencia a lo mismo creo que hare esto de manera colectiva aunque sea solo una vez

**Dakdan-sama, Houki Mangetsu, LeNashSkoll, alex, alelnaruto, yoshio-ryu, Alex-Flyppy, anonimo, POCHO102, ToroFumado, El angel de la oscuridad, naruto tendo rikudo, cefro101, arashi, DBGZ, terminex, Kuro Tamashi, Tenshi no Genei, Loquin, Guest, davidchumillasmonteagudo, alexandert cross, narutosempai, narutouchiha** : como dije en la nota todo se explicara bien en el capitulo de hoy donde las dudas de quien murio y como saliio todo al final se responden ahora si espero que tras este capitulo todos los deseos de muerte se difuminen en el aire o de lo contrario tendré que contratar algun guardaespaldas, aunque considerando las amenazas dudo que alguno acepte el trabajo, bueno en general todos los reviews decian cosas semejantes por eso esta respuesta estandar y espero que la manera en que este cap se desarolla les guste al menos un poco

bueno con esta respuesta escrita pasemos a los hechos del capitulo de hoy que terminan de embonar con los anteriores jeje  
>espero que no fuera literal lo que paso antes (mira al autor seria)<br>es verdad que solo haya sido un sueño (el autor niega)  
>entonces paso, como lo vas a arreglar (el autor no dice nada)<br>tienes algo en mente n o (el autor asiente)  
>si tengo algo pensado pero no lo diré, mejor léanlo que disfruten el cap<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 252: Caer el infierno<strong>

El rubio estaba en el suelo, no se haba movido desde que Yugao haba callado finalizando a su relato, la mujer de cabellos morados permanecía callad y adolorida, aguantándose la sensación de pesar de su cuerpo maltrecho al tiempo que Naruto seguía como ido mirando al frente al tiempo que su dolor se acrecentaba mientras que Yugao le meraba cansada y lista a cerrar los ojos quizá para siempre -Yugao_chan! – hablo el rubio cuando la vio cerrando los ojos y sin perder un segundo corrió a socorrerla, quizá haba sufrido un gran dolor pero no estaba dispuesto a ver morir a una de las chicas, como pudo coloco sus manos sobre ella mientras el chakra curativo que de inmediato sano las heridas mas graves de la mujer de cabellos morados que se alzaba despacio aun con la sensación de pesar en su cuerpo al tiempo que el rubio se alzaba del suelo ayudándola a levantarse mientras avanzaban entre la devastación, los restos de la aldea se podían ver por todos lados al tiempo que Naruto avanzaba despacio junto a Yugao sabía bien que tena que llegar a su hogar pero no estaba del todo seguro de si en verdad ansiaba ve el espectáculo de la muerte que su enemigo le había preparado –Nauto_kun- dijo la mujer anbu aun con señales de cansancio en su cara al tiempo que el rubio solo pudo mirarle con ojos de depresión al tiempo que avanzaban despacio, frente a ellos las ruinas del complejo Ishura se alzaban al tiempo que seguían su camino hasta el mencionado sitio.

En un punto distante en un sitio etéreo un par de diosas se miraban la una a la otra tras presenciar la masacre, si haba sido en verdad una masacre despiadada la que ese poderoso adversario había propiciado y claro que ellas no estaban nada contentas –suéltame hermana, voy a destripar a ese bastardo como se atreve a dañar a Naruto_kun de semejante manera!- hablaba Tsukuyomi al tiempo que su hermana rubia le sostenía, estaba tan molesta como ella pero las reglas eran mas que claras ninguna deidad podía intervenir en asuntos predefinidos, y claro ellas sabían que algo así podría pasar peor nunca a semejante escala por eso mismo estaba tan molesta la diosa de la luna –me siento como tu hermana pero la muerte de Sanada no debe llegar de nuestra mano sino de la de Naruto_kun- hablo la dios del sol con un claro deje de molestia en su rostro al tiempo que su hermana bufaba molesta tragándose sus deseos de luchar y asesina al hombre que claro estaba se había vuelto una verdadera pesadilla, ante ellas el espejo de gua que usaban para espiar al mundo mortal volvía a moverse con ondas de agua revelando al rubio que avanzaba despacio entre los escombros de la casa Ishura, los ojos de las diosas se abrieron como platos cuando el rubio reaccionó en la imagen frente a ellas -¡TEMARI_CHAN!- el rubio corrió a toda velocidad aproximándose a la rubia aludida que estaba tirada en el suelo, con un hombro abierto dejaba ver una profunda herida sangrante que curiosamente no aprecia estar sangrando mas solo estaba abierta y con un gran chaco de sangre debajo de ella –N… Naruto_kun- hablo ella con cansancio y sangre escurriendo de su boca al tiempo que el rubio se colocaba a un lado de ella mirándola con ojos lloroso y llenos de alivio al menos ella estaba bien, a su alrededor miraba todo con ansiedad y sus ojos se llenaban de angustia, los cuerpos de las chicas estaban regados por todos lados entre sangre y agonía pero lo que mas le dolía era el oír los quejidos de dolor, parpadeo un par de segundos y lo supo estaban vivas, o al menos lo estaban por ahora cosa que le aliviaba un poco el dolor de su corazón  
>-un segundo porque este sitio solo esta hundido y no esta destrozado como el resto de la aldea - preguntaba Yugao mientras miraba a su alrededor, si estaba todo demolido pero parecía una especie de cráter en el centro de la devastadora demolición.<p>

Naruto no presto mucha atencion a las palabras de Yugao estaba mas interesado en sanar a Temari y a las demás chicas pero algo pasaba, su chakra por mas que concentraba no lograba curarlas fuera de detener el sangrado cosa extraña ya que con la anbu si logro sanar sus heridas por completo –no, no puede ser porque no se curan!- protesto molesto al tiempo que se concentraba con mas fuerza pero todo erra inútil era como una broma cruel del destino verlas con vida para ser incapaz de ayudarles y tener que ver como ellas morían frente a sus ojos sin poder hacer nada al respecto –no por favor no pueden morir noooo todo menos eso- gritaba desesperado mientras trataba de sanar las hordas de Temari, estaba demasiado alterado y su chakra era incapaz de sanar a la mujer frente a el, la angustia saturaba su corazón, si no era capaz de curar una herida como esa entonces las chicas con heridas peores iban a terminar muriendo por sus lesiones de mayor consideración y eso le angustiaba demasiado, solo entonces ocurrió, una sensación de pico en su mano comenzó a manifestarse mientras la alzaba dejando que el chakra en ella se dispersara y veía con atención aquel símbolo brillante en la palma de su mano mientras recordaba lo que eso simbolizaba –Tsukuyomi_chan- fue todo lo que el rubio pudo balbucear mientras el destello laminaba el sitio, justo en ese momento en una espiral dimensional el pelinegro Uchiha aparecía rodeado de un grupo nutrido de ninjas médicos que se horrorizaban ante el panorama devastador que se abría ante sus ojos al tiempo que Madara negaba, al aparecer ni el esperaba encontrar tal devastación en su aldea natal sin duda alguna ese tipo Sanada era un enemigo demasiado despiadado justo como lo relataba todo mundo  
>-que es eso en el complejo Ishura- señalo un ninja indeterminado al tiempo que el destello plateado se desvanecía del sitio mencionado<br>-olvídenlo, debe ser Naruto tratando de ayudar a su clan mejor concéntrense en el resto de la aldea- ordeno el hombre pelinegro mientras sus hombres asentían a sus palabras y emprendían la labor de recuperación de cuerpos ya que no iban a encontrar a nade o casi a nadie con vida en ese sitio

Yugao parpadeaba confundida, no tenia idea de que haba pasado ya que de un momento a otro estaba rodeada de devastación y escombros y al siguiente estaba en un hermoso jardín repleto de bellas plantas con un sol poniéndose a la distancia mientras que en el suelo las camillas aparecían con las mujeres del clan Ishura tendidas sobre las mismas al tiempo que extrañas y enigmáticas sombras corrían de un lado a otro en busca de ayudarles y curarles mientras que el rubio estaba de pie delante de dos hermosas mujeres de belleza sobrenatural que le miraban con dolo en sus ojos  
>-<strong>no te preocupes Naruto_kun mis sombras harán lo que puedan la mayoría aun pueden salvarse<strong>- dijo la diosa de la luna mientras el rubio le miraba con ojos dolados  
>-la mayoría?- pregunto con incertidumbre y medo al tiempo que Amateratsu señalaba a la distancia justo a las camillas con cuerpos cubiertos de pies a cabeza<br>-**ellas no lo soportaron lo lamento mucho Naruto_kun**- dijo la diosa del sol con pesar en su voz al tiempo que el rubio avanzaba temeroso al sitio donde los cuerpos ya le esperaban

El rubio se alejo de las diosas avanzando con calma y temor mientras se colocaba delante de los cuerpos sin vida que le esperaban para el último adiós, despacio tomo las sabanas blancas y jalo de la primera, los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lagrimas cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Tsunami ante el, las diosas se habían tomado la molestia de volver a colocar su cabeza en su sitio, con dolor y pesar beso la frente de la mujer mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y la culpa le invadía, quizá si no hubiese aceptado que estuviera a su lado no habría muerto, siguió con dolor a la siguiente y sus ojos se llenaron de mas lagrimas, el cuerpo sin vida de Karuya le esperaba al tiempo que los siguientes cuerpos ya estaban ante el, Ritsuko, Ran y Yurako, el trió Inuzuka haba muerto por salvar a Tsunade y ahora las 5 mujeres se habían ido, el rubio no dijo nada mas, solo comenzó a caminar mientras se alejaba despacio de todo enfilándose a una loma cercana donde se poso de pie, sus ojos se concentraban en el suelo al tiempo que las lagrimas caían de sus ojos y el dolor le cubría por completo , no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que estaba en malos momentos pero la necesidad de soledad era algo que tenia que saciar y por eso mismo estaba solo ene se sitio llorando silenciosamente dejando que el dolor dejase su corazón que gritaba en ese momento –disculpen pero quienes se supone que son ustedes- pregunto Yugao con cierto recelo mientras se posaba ante las diosas que se miraban con complicidad mientras la diosa de la luna respondía –**somos las diosas del sol y la luna-** dijo con una sonrisa forzada mientras los ojos de Yugao se abrían con asombro si conocía de los encantos del rubio pero decir que haba logrado tocar a un par de diosas era mucho incluso para el, la mujer en realidad se cuestiono un segundo si ellas decían lo correcto hasta que Amateratsu brillo levemente dejando sentir su poder al tiempo que el sol a la distancia ascendía otro poco si no había duda alguna se trataba de un par de deidades las que ella tenía enfrente en ese momento.

En ese instante en el mundo de los mortales un hombre usuario del elemento viento estaba en verdad feliz, había obtenido una buena venganza si a eso se le podía llamar a la masacre que realizo en lo que alguna vea fue la aldea oculta entre las hojas que ahora era solamente ruinas y escombros, si estaba en vedad alegre de haber alcanzado herir a Naruto en el punto mas vulnerable que tenia y para agregar mas felicidad a su espalda tenia los cuerpos inconscientes y maniatados de las gemelas Hyuuga que seguían perdidas en su mundo de ensoñación todo al tiempo que el meraba el día con un brillo nuevo y flamante, -bien conseguiste a las mujeres que el amo te solicito - dijo el demonio tengu que aparecía a lado del hombre de la isla del buitre que solo le miro con desprecio en realidad a el no le agradaban esos demonios pero bueno no era como si tuviera que trabajar siempre con ellos eso era lo bueno –_ahora hay que llevarlas al país de la lluvia aunque jejejeje son preciosas dime no crees que podríamos perdernos un par de días con ellas jejejeje_- el deseo era casi palpable en la voz del demonio que en ese momento devoraba con la vista a la inerte Hanabi mientras que Sanara le miraba con asco y repugnancia, el demonio no espero la respuesta del hombre que recién salía victorioso, en lugar de eso avanzo hacia la Hyuuga menor con deseos no muy santos dentro de el, -_aaaarrrrggggg_- fue todo lo que el tengu pudo decir cuando la mano llena de viento le atravesaba el pecho desde la espalda, sus ojos abiertos y llenos de sorpresa miraban a Sanada quien seguía lanzándole esa mirada de asco y repulsión al tiempo que sacaba su mano dejando que la sangre salpicase por todos lados y el demonio caía al suelo agonizante –ellas no te pertenecen, además detesto a los tipos como tu- fueron las palabras de Sanada al tiempo que miraba como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo del demonio mientras vagos recuerdos de noches forzadas de su madre ante sujetos de malas intenciones pasaban por su mente, si la infancia de Sanada nunca fue la mejor pero s algo no era el era un violador, hasta para eso el tenia cierto honor dedicado a la lucha, si una mujer se iba a entregar a alguien seria por elección propia era lo único que podía hacer en honor a su madre la cual estaba muy molesta y triste por la vida que su hijo haba adoptado pero no podía hacer nada ahora su destino había sido sellado desde que su abuelo comenzó a entrenarlo hacia ya tantos años.

De regreso al cuartel de la alianza un ave mensajera llegaba arribando con cierto apremio, en la sala de mensajes el ninja encargado leía el comunicado revelando terror en sus ojos mientras salía a toda velocidad a la sala principal donde los ladres presentes de la alianza aun estaban en sesión tras la aparición de aquella invocación del rubio, el hombre entro a toda pisa sin siquiera toca y coloco ante Mifune el mensaje, el hombre le leyó con apuro antes de mirarlo con cierto recelo no estaba seguro de que fuese confiable pero la mirada del ninja le indicaba que en efecto lo era y mucho, -señores tenemos noticias de una patrulla en la cosa, hablan de una bestia gigante que destruyo un barco y parece ser responsable de que no lleguen mercaderes al continente- dijo el hombre del país del hierro esclareciendo un misterio referente a las provisiones que por mas ya no llegaban a la alianza cosa que comenzaba a representar un problema para el grupo de guerreros que se reunía para la guerra inminente, -eso indica que tendremos que hacer traslados por tierra y demorara demasiado tiempo- dijo Sarutobi con una pose pensativa al tiempo que el hombre que presidia la reunión asentía eso en verdad implicaba un gran problema y por eso mismo era información tan urgente que tenían que corregir en ese momento  
>-si esa criatura es alguna clase de invocación entonces su invocador debe estar cerca, deberíamos peinar la zona y eliminarle- hablo el rejuvenecido Onoki al tiempo que miraba al resto de los presentes con decisión si el era muy directo en esas cuestiones<br>-no creo que sea tan fácil además los vigías no reportaron presencia de nadie yo creo que esa criatura es mas que una simple invocación- dijo Gaara con algo de duda no estaba seguro del porque pero algo le deja que ese ser era mas de lo que todos pensaban

-**jejejeje parece ser que Sanada ha obtenido una venganza que ansiaba**- recitaba un cristal perverso sumido en la oscuridad al tiempo que su subordinado mas fiel y enmascarado asentía a sus palabras, uno de los clones de Zetsu informaba la destrucción total de konoha y la separación de las fuerzas de la alianza, el momento de la ofensiva estaba cada vez mas cerca y eso era algo muy anhelado por el cristal **–Orochimaru, que alegría que nos honres con tu visita, dime que estabas haciendo**- hablo de nuevo Yamata en su prisión mientras su brillo se posaba en el san traído, no estaba seguro del porque pero algo en el era diferente bueno en realidad no importaba mucho después de todo el no era tan poderoso como el mismo pensaba, el san dio una explicación vaga y escueta sobre sus investigaciones y proyectos, nadie quiso indagas sabiendo de antemano lo repugnantes y tétricos que algunos de esos proyectos podían llegar a ser, -**mis leales fuerzas, el momento llego, el perigeo de la luna esta tan cerca que la liberación de mi mascota es inminente, es momento de atacar y mostrarle a la alianza de ninjas que quienes se meten en nuestro camino están condenados al infierno**- hablo de nuevo Yamata al tiempo que los demonios tengu lo vitoreaban los clones asentían a sus palabras y Hirosh sonreía en verdad ansiaba salir de nuevo a matar algunos enemigos mientras que su compañero bueno estaba aun indispuesto aunque se recuperaba a pasos agigantados, las ordenes fueron claras y concisas, el sanin traidor se reunirá con el kage de la cascada para coordinar el ataque a la alianza mientras aun estaban divididos por la crisis en konoha al mismo tiempo los tengo formaran un contingente con los hombres y los clones que les esperaban en el país de la lluvia de ese modo podrían arremeter contra la alianza por dos flancos mientras estaban divididos  
>-que pasara con Naruto?, no es que le tenga medo pero si ese sujeto venció a Sanada que nos dice que no nos va a apalear cuando aparezcamos- pregunto el Asakura con una seria y notable inquietud al tiempo que el enmascarado respondía<br>-en estos momentos a Naruto no le interesa la alianza solo quiere ajustar cuentas con Sanada, el lo alejara del sitio y podremos aplastar a la alianza shinobi- si el plan parecía sencillo y muy directo lo mas seguro era que funcionase a la perfección o eso esperaba el costal maligno

Las fuerzas salieron de la cámara dejando de nuevo solos a Yamata y a Madara al tiempo que el hombre de la mascara miraba a su padre cristalino –la victoria esta muy cerca padre- fue todo lo que dijo al tiempo que el brillo de la piedra enorme se acrecentaba indicando su felicidad por los acontecimientos que parecían salir justo como el lo deseaba – **si lo se, ahora solo debemos mantener a las piezas distraídas mientras mi mascota revive, y podemos machacar a nuestros peones como lo son taki, ame y el mismo Orochimaru, pobres imbéciles si solo supieran que debajo del campo de batalla están los huesos de Juubi jajajajajajaja**- las risas del cristal resonaron con fuerza al tiempo que sus planes se confabulaban y encaminaban en la dirección que tanto ansiaba si el éxito estaba cada vez mas cerca de su mano o eso erra lo que el esperaba ya que ajeno a todo mundo la inminente batalla estaba a punto de librarse justo sobre el sitio donde la poderosa loba de 10 colas volvería a ver la luz dentro de muy poco tiempo, su energía brillaba en la oscuridad mientras su conexión mental con el poderoso ser bajo las profundidades del mar se volvía cada da mas fuerte, si estaba claro que con tal recurso ofensivo la victoria era un hecho que ansiaba y casi podía palpar, en el mar el ser gigante abría de nuevo sus ojos mientras las palabras de su amo resonaban en su mente si su momento estaba demasiado cerca y pronto podría salir a destruir el mundo como tanto ansiaba después de todo era tiempo de que las deidades supieran que incluso sus acciones y ceraciones tenían consecuencias.

De regreso a la dimensión de la diosa de la luna el rubio estaba de nuevo moviéndose, Tsukuyomi y Yugao estaban calladas mientras el rubio de ojos dolidos avanzaba despacio de la mano de la diosa del sol que haba acudido a consolarle un poco tras discutir con su hermana que se negaba a dejarla ir pero claro al ser ella de mayor jerarquía termino por ganar la discusión y gracias a eso ella acompañaba al rubio de regreso al grupo donde le esperaban con grandes noticias, -**Naruto_kun dentro de lo que cabe están a salvo**- dijo la diosa de la luna mientras el rubio miraba con gratitud y amor a sus mujeres y a las diosas, el solo se vistas de ese modo hacia que sus corazones se acelerasen bastante pero una duda seguía en pie en ellas –aun no comprendo, si el ataque de Sanada fue brutal deberemos estar muertas- recito Yugao mientras miraba con duda a las chicas que seguían inconscientes mientras que el ubio le miraba sin entender el porque ella seguía terca en ese tema  
>-<strong>no lo se, solo se que la marca de Naruto_kun salvo la vida de las chicas-<strong> dijo la diosa de la luna haciendo que el rubio le mirase con la cara llena de interrogantes  
>-mi marca, a que te refieres Tsukuyomi_chan?-preguntaba Naruto al tiempo que la diosa del sol tomaba la palabra<br>-**si Naruto_kun tu marca de unión transfirió un poco de tu poder curativo a las chicas, por eso mismo las hemorragias se detuvieron y sobrevivieron en su mayoría y por lo mismo no podíais curarlas ya estaban en proceso de curación con esa energía y era imposible que tolerasen mas**- hablo la diosa rubia esclareciendo el porque el rubio no fue capaz de curara a las chicas  
>-eso explica porque sobrevivieron al ataque iinciial pero aun no entiendo lo de la onda demoledora que no nos machaco- hablo la anbu de mascara rota hasta que sus dudas se respondieron<br>-**eso…eso puedo explicarlo yo**- dijo una cansada Rei que miraba al rubio adolorida y con una sonrisa algo forzada en su rostro

Flash back inicia

Sanada se había alejado de las chicas llevándose con el a las gemelas Hyuuga y en el suelo entre dolor y sangre las mujeres del clan Ishura estaban regadas por todos lados en muy malas condiciones y a la distancia el poder del hombre maligno comenzaba a aumentar estaba mas que claro que las iba a machacar con fuerza para acabar con sus vidas, en el suelo con la nariz rota la sacerdotisa sentía el poder maligno concentrándose en Sanada mientras ella trataba de moverse al tiempo que con su poder sangrado emitía un ligero brillo –(chicas escúchenme, se que me oyen l no ser humanas, por favor préstenme lo que les queda de chakra tenemos que protegernos o todas moriremos aquí)- hablo Shion con su mente mientras la sangre le dificultaba la respiración al tiempo que las damas sobrenaturales reaccionaban, estaban cansadas y heridas pero con su ultimo esfuerzo pasaban su chakra a Shion quien concentrándolo evocaba un muro espiritual sobre ellas, parecía mas bien un domo que envolvía todo el sitio en donde ellas estaban, fue en ese momento que la onda demoledora del shinra tensei se dejo sentir, el sitio entero se cimbro mientras el domo de energía brillante resistía lo mas que podía el embate del enemigo que con poder presionaba el suelo, fue muy poderoso y la defensa se requebrajo justo cuando la presión se volvió inmensa, todo pareció perdido en ese momento cuando el poder las aplasto contra el suelo pero tan pronto cayo se desvaneció dejándolas inconscientes sin saber nada mas

Flash back fin

Rei guardo silencio después de hablar, eso explicaba el porque habían sobrevivido al embate del poder del enemigo y también el porque Shion parecía estar agotada mas de lo que su esfuerzo por luchar explicaba al parecer en el ultimo segundo ella fue quien salvo la vida de la mayoría de las mujeres del clan Ishura cosa que el rubio le agradecería eternamente, -aaaaaarrrrrrgggggg- a la distancia el gemido de dolor resonó en el aire y de inmediato todo mundo acudió, justo en ese lugar Natsumi abría los ojos mientras el dolor pulsante se acrecentaba en su vientre –**noooo, por favor nooooo aaaahhhhhh**- gemia llena de dolor la kitsune pelirroja, de inmediato el rubio se arrodillo a su lado mientras le tomaba de la mano, justo entonces las demás comenzaron a quejarse, el dolor era agónico en Kushina, Tsunade y Kasumi mientras que el rubio les miraba sin comprender que estaba pasando con ellas, de inmediato las diosas pusieron manos a la acción, sus brillos sagrados inundaron el sitio mientras su poder trataba de sanar a las heridas mujeres, de inmediato el destello les inundo mientras sus dolores se detenían y el rubio era alejado por Yugao del sitio, fue difícil lograr que se alejase de ellas pero era necesario para que las deidades pudieran hacer su trabajo, no supo cuanto paso peo ponto las diosas estaban frente a el con miradas serias y noticias no precisamente alegres sus rostros largos indiciaban que algo malo estaba pasando con las chicas del rubio  
>-<strong>Naruto_kun, ellas están bien, pero los bebes…ellos están en peligro<strong>- dijo la diosa del sol al tiempo que Naruto les miraba con ansiedad  
>-pero creí que habían dicho que ellas estaban fuera de peligro entonces que pasa?- el miedo y la angustia podían percibirse en la voz del rubio al tiempo que la diosa del sol volvía a hablar<br>-**ese es el problema, ellas están bien pero el daño sufrido puso en riesgo a sus hijos, y lamento decirte esto peo, el sanarlos esta fuera de nuestro poder me temo que ellos van a morir**- la noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para Naruto que se quedo congelado y en shock como una estatua

-pero ustedes son diosas pueden hacer lo que quieran no?- pregunto Yugao al tiempo que la diosa de la luna era quien tomaba la palabra en ese momento, -**podemos sanarlas a ellas, pero sus hijos aun no nacen somos incapaces de interactuar con humanos no natos ese es el problema, nuestro deseo es ayudar peo no podemos de hecho la marca de Naruto_kun es lo que los mantiene en sus madres de otro modo habrían abortado ya**- si las palabras de Tsukutomi sonaban lapidarias para los herederos del rubio que solo miraba con miedo a sus mujeres, estaban de nuevo dormidas pero sus manos se posaban sobe sus vientres como tratando de mantener a sus hijos en ellas desesperadamente todo estaba muy mal en ese momento –hay alguna manera de salvarlos- pregunto con ansiedad el ninja de ojos azules, las diosas se miraron una a la otra con cierta preocupación no estaban seguras después de todo se suponía que ellas no tenían poder sobre ellos al no ser humanos independientes aun y claro eso solo complicaba mas las cosas para el rubio y su descendencia,-**solo existe un ser que podría ayudar, Shinigami, el tiene control sobre la muerte si acepta posponer la muerte de tus hijos podríamos sanarlos cuando nazcan y evitar sus muertes pero será muy peligroso mas porque para tratar algo asi deberías verlo en persona**- dijo la diosa del sol al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba fijamente, si tenia que ver al dios mismo de la muerte si deseaba salvar la vida de sus hijos, un vistazo a sus mujeres inertes basto para hacerle saber lo que tena que hacer  
>-como lo puedo ver- dijo con decisión al tiempo que se ponía de pie listo para moverse hacia donde el dios oscuro le aguardaba<br>-espera Naruto_kun no puedes hacer algo así es un dios malvado y tramposo como puedes pensar en ir a verlo- hablo Yugao con miedo de que el rubio fuese a pagar un precio demasiado alto pero en ese momento no le importaba nada mas que sus hijos  
>-y que mas da no me importa quiero que mis bebes se saben o nunca me lo perdonare por dejarlos vulnerables Yugao, no me detendrás no importa lo que digas- le respondió el rubio al tiempo que daba un paso pasando de largo de la anbu.<p>

Amateratsu avanzo junto al rubio mientras ambos caminaban alejándose de la diosa de la luna que se mantenía en su sitio dejando que la luna a la distancia comenzara a incrementar el poder de la hermosa deidad que suspiraba ante la dedicación del rubio para con su familia –**no te apures, estará bien dudo que el Shinigami le haga algo malo** – recito la diosa de ojos plateados al tiempo que recordaba al dios oscuro, en realidad no estaba del todo segura de si el le haría algo malo a Naruto pero esperaba que todo saliera bien después de todo que dios que se respete desea conseguirse un pleito con un par de diosas de orden superior, las figuras del rubio y la diosa del sol se perdieron a la distancia al tiempo que la señora de la luna se volvía a girar hacia las mujeres que yacían dormidas, las heridas eran muchas y diversas incluyendo las de aquella mujer pelirroja de Kiri, ella había sobrevivido por mera suerte con la mitad de su cuerpo hecha pedazos, su esqueleto estaba roto y solo gracias a su poder curativo era que estaba de nuevo en una sola pieza aunque la herida de su pecho probablemente dejaría una marca que duraría por mucho tiempo sino era que seria de por vida –_mi señora, las encontramos_- dijo una sombra apareciendo del suelo mismo como si brotase de el mientras otro poco de oscuridad alzaba a un grupo mas de mujeres, no eran otras mas que Konan, Nagi, Guren y Akemi quienes parecían inconscientes y sin mayores heridas –**que bien donde estaban no parecen muy maltrechas**- dijo la deidad de la luna al tiempo que sus sombras subordinadas murmuraban algo sobre ruinas de una montaña y una especie de domo de hierro reforzado con cristal –estaban en el monte, en cuanto se declaro la evacuación corrieron a socorrer a los aldeanos-, dijo Yugao después de todo ella misma había visto cuando las mujeres inconscientes habían pasado de largo frente a ella mientras se enfilaban a los refugios para ayudar a los heridos y a los civiles en plenos ataques de histeria –**ya veo entonces no deben estar demasiado heridas eso es una buena noticia al menos-** hablo la diosa de ojos perlados al tiempo que Yugao asentía a sus palabras y ahora las dos mujeres avanzaban en dirección de ellas aun tenían que revisarlas y era mejor concentrarse en algo que pensar en que el rubio estaba a punto de dirigirse a los dominios de un dios siniestro.

El dueto rubio avanzo despacio hasta que Naruto supo que el reino de la diosa de la luna había quedado atrás, el panorama se había tornado oscuro y siniestro con arboles de formas espeluznantes muertos y sepulcrales a los costados del sendero al tiempo que el sol se perdió y el cielo repleto de nubes negras auguraba un camino hostil,- **aquí estamos la entrada al reino de Shinigami**- dijo la diosa del sol mientras el rubio miraba frente a el una especie de roca gigantesca con una enorme puerta negra incrustada en ella con un texto muy singular grabado en ella "que todas las almas, buenas y santas, oscuras y perversas tiemblen porque tras esta puerta solo el sufrimiento les aguarda" si eso no sonaba nada alentador para las expectativas del rubio y ahora mismo la diosa le miraba con un rostro dudoso y unos ojos asustadizos al tiempo que Naruto solo negaba ante los que recién había leído en esa puerta  
>-a el no le agrada que lo visiten eh?- pregunto con un rostro algo serio al tiempo que la diosa negaba a sus palabras<br>-**nunca un ser viviente ha entrado por esta puerta, solo lo hacen las almas para ser juzgadas**- las palabras de Amateratsu eran claras y definitivas estaba muy claro en ese momento que Naruto estaba a punto de hacer algo que nadie mas se había atrevido a intentar  
>-supongo que por eso para hacer tratos con el se le invoca, dime que encontrare detrás de esto- pregunto con ansiedad estaba seguro de que hacia lo correcto pero eso no demeritaba que sentía algo de nerviosismo<br>-**detrás de esta puerta esta la antesala del mundo de los muertos, no puedo seguir junto a ti solo puedo desearte buen viaje y que regreses con bien Naruto_kun**- dijo la diosa de cabellos rubios al tiempo que Naruto asentía a sus palabras algo le indicaba que iba a necesitar mucha suerte  
>-gracias Amateratsu_chan, bueno a mal paso darle prisa no?, nos veremos cuando regrese- y el rubio dio un paso al frente, fue detenido por la mano de la diosa que al hacerlo parar le dio un suave y tierno beso en los labios mientras le sonreía con amor y preocupación<br>-**un beso para que tengas buena suerte Naruto_kun**- dijo la diosa del sol antes de disiparse en un destello resplandeciente al tiempo que Naruto sonreía y colocaba su mano en la negra y dura puerta sin picaporte  
>-bien y como se supone que enterare?- pregunto al viento justo cuando las enormes puertas se abrieron, resonó el metal oxidado y antiguo antes de que una corriente helada de aire jalase al rubio al interior cerrándose las puertas tras el con un sonoro estruendo del hierro.<p>

Todo se volvió un caos, el oscuro color de la nada inundo los ojos de Naruto al tiempo que giraba fuera de control como si cayera desde un alto risco, la sensación de caer al vacio era inmensa y abrumadora al tiempo que la desesperación inundaba al ninja ojiazul que agitaba brazos y piernas en un vano intento por tocar algo solido de que asirse –aaaaaahhhhhh- si solo su fuerte grito retumbo en la nada; en otro sitio la diosa de la luna sonreía mientras la mujer de cabellos verde y rojos abría los ojos , Akemi estaba bien y reaccionaba al fin despertando adolorida tras su casi muerte a manos del enemigo que devasto la aldea de las hojas justo entonces Amateratsu hizo acto de aparición, las diosas no tuvieron que decirse nada un solo vistazo basto para que ambas lo supieran Naruto estaba ahora entrando a los dominios del dios de la muerte y ellas estaban por completo incomunicadas con su persona mientras que se hundía mas y mas en la oscuridad; -_oye despierta de una buena vez!_-El rubio se movió despacio mientras abría sus ojos, esa voz rasposa resonaba en sus idos al tiempo que se enderezaba, estaba en un sitio sombrío y desprovisto de vida solo se veía la tierra muerta uno que otro árbol cadavérico y sepulcral y una interminable fila de seres humanos avanzando despacio en fila india con mucha calma –bien este reino de la muerte no es tan malo como esperaba- murmuro el rubio mientras veía a su alrededor, si no era nada alegre ni motivante pero bueno al menos no era tan malo como cualquiera podría esperar, -_este no es el reino de la muerte_- y el rubio alzo su vista en esa dirección, frente a el un ser de piel blanca y tétrica de ropas holgadas vistiendo una túnica negra le miraba, a todas luces parecía un ser humano de no ser por el simple hecho de que tenia un solo ojo al centro de la cabeza, sin nariz y con una enorme boca llena de dientes afilados –que demonios eres tu?- pregunto el rubio algo asombrado mientras daba un gran salto alejándose del peculiar ser que le miraba con ojo analítico recorriéndole de pies a cabeza, alzo su mano y entre flamas moradas una especie de tabla apareció, reviso sus hojas con calma mientras el rubio le miraba sin comprender nada de nada  
>-<em>no tengo en ninguna parte de mi lista a un ninja ojiazul que cayera en esta zona, dime donde moriste?<em>- pregunto con calan el curioso ser mientras el rubio parpadeaba algo confundido  
>-este…yo no estoy muerto solo quiero hablar con el Shinigami- tan pronto el rubio callo el ser de un ojo le miro analítico y curioso mientras sonreía enormemente<br>-_impresionante nunca en mis 2000 años he visto algo como tu jejeje no se porque has caído aquí pero felicidades eres el primer humano vivo que lo hace, bienvenido al purgatorio_- y sin decir mas el ser estrecho la mano del rubio que no comprendía nada de lo que estaba pasando

-_por tu cara veo que no comprendes nada, te ilustrare un poco, este sitio desolado y extenso es el purgatorio un sitio donde las almas vagan hasta que sus faltas menores son lavadas y pueden ascender a ese punto brillante de allá, esa es la entrada al paraíso, ahora bien la mayoría de las almas no son dignas de acudir de inmediato y deben ser juzgadas por crímenes y faltas de mayor orden esas van en aquella fila que avanza directo ante los jueces del inframundo y algunos pobres diablos acaban al final en el infierno mismo ante Shinigami_sama, yo soy un vigía por cierto y no, no tengo nombre_- dijo el ser de un ojo mientras el rubio alzaba la mirada en el cielo negro puntos brillantes salidos de la anda ascendían a el mencionado destello que anunciaba el paraíso pero eran tan pocos que se podían contar con facilidad, a su alrededor decenas sino era que millares de almas vagaban sin rumbo fijo con ropas polvosas y atuendos antiguos y sucios sin duda tenían mucho tiempo vagando y la fila antes mencionada se extendía tanto que no podía apreciarle bien hasta el punto en el que pensó que el 90% de la gente acabaría en el infierno –como veo al Shinigami?- pregunto el rubio con cierta ansiedad dejando de lado su curiosidad al tiempo que el ser de un ojo alzaba su mano de piel blanca y cadavérica señalando a la distocia a una colina cercana –_ve a Yomotsu y entra por la puerta no te garantizo que acabes ante Shinigami_sama pero al menos estarás en su reino al fin_- y agradeciéndole efusivamente al ciclope guardián el rubio corrió a toda velocidad mientras seguía la larga fila perdiéndose en la distancia mientras que el ser de un ojo alzaba su mano, una bola de fuego morado apareció y una bola de cristal lo hizo también mientras un ser siniestro se apreciaba –**y bien que es tan importante?**- pregunto la dura y perversa voz del dios de la muerte mientras su subordinado exponía la situación **–muy bien, regresa a tu trabajo y déjame lo demás a mi** - y con una sonrisa la figura del dios de la muerte se difumino al tiempo que la bola de cristal se evaporaba y el ciclope volvía a atender sus obligaciones, Naruto corrió por la larga colina en realidad no estaba seguro de que tan lejos estaba pero de algo si estaba consiente, se había cansad como pocas veces antes en su vida y eso tenia que valer la pena, subió como pudo la largo colina hasta que al fin estuvo cara a cara con la entrada, ante el rubio un gigantesco orificio oscuro y rotante como un negro remolino se apreciaba al tiempo que las personas o mas bien dicho las almas se arrojaban a el con resignación aunque algunas que se resistían a caer eran arrojadas a ese sitio entre gritos y forcejeos por mas ciclopes guardianes –que a estos tipos le encanta que la gente se arroje?- pregunto el rubio a la nada antes de suspirar y con resignación saltar, por un momento todo el movimiento en el sitio ceso al tiempo que el rubio saltaba al vacio y atrapado en los giros negros de agujero espiritual era jalado aun mas abajo hacia los reinos mas profundos del mundo de los espíritus.

De nuevo empezó a girar ya sentirse muy mareado pero bueno esta vez no grito ya había aprendido que no le ayudaría de nada y por eso mismo Naruto estaba solamente cayendo en la negrura con calma, -que raro esta haciendo calor- murmuro mientras veía al fondo, un punto brillante apareció era rojo y parecía estar aumentan la temperatura el embudo negro que lo absorbía se estrechaba y los ojos de Naruto se abrían con terror ante el un cráneo de aspecto demoniaco de ojos alagados y enormes dientes afilados estaba abierto, estaba por completo hecho de fuego y el embudo negro lo guiaba a su quijada abierta –tiene que ser un chisteeeeeeeeee!- y el rubio fue envuelto por el fuego quemante de las lenguas que salían e la gran garganta que con fuerza le jalaban al interior del mismo cráneo de fuego que cerraba sus quijadas cuando el rubio pasaba al interior de su ser, solo pudo sentir calor mientras descendía ahora rodeado de un inmenso tubo de fuego candente que quemaba el aire a su alrededor mientras el brillo cegador lo obligaba a cerrar los ojos mientras el tiempo se le volvía una eternidad al tiempo que la sensación de caer al vacio lo saturaba una vez mas hasta que no pudo soportarle mas y sintió el duro golpe contra algo solido, estaba ahora sobre el suelo al tiempo que las flamas se disipaban a su alrededor y el rubio se alzaba despacio del suelo –aaaahhh eso si que me dolió ahora donde diablos… estoy- fue todo lo que el rubio pudo murmurar antes de que sus ojos se abrieran enormes ante lo que miraba, frente a el un inmenso vale el mas grande que nunca ante hubiese visto se abría entre enormes montañas de rocas negras y quemadas que asemejaban a dientes afilados que se alzaban desde el suelo hasta el cielo de nubes hechas de fuego quemante que colmaban la vista , en el suelo ni un solo rastro de vegetación mientras las personas o mas bien sus alamas corrían aterrorizadas de seres demoniacos de cuerpos voluminosos y armas cortantes con las que les destazaban, el suelo cubierto de ceniza dejaba que las estelas de los que huían se alzaran mientras los estruendos del suelo hacían que enormes grietas se abriesen dejando que ríos de lava candente estallaran quemando a los pocos que eludían a esos deformes seres demoniacos, los gritos y alaridos de agonía resonaban con fuerza mientras que Naruto solo miraba las escenas frente a el con una enorme gota en la nuca –bien, este es el infierno estoy seguro- dijo a nadie mientras el temblor de impacto le hacia voltear, a su espalda un enorme ser de piel rojiza de músculos enormes y enfundado en un habito negro apretado le miraba, sus ojos por completo amarillos se posaban en el rubio que miraba con curiosidad los cuatro cuernos cónicos y retorcidos que sobresalían de su cabeza sin un solo cabello, en su mano una enorme hacha lucia de metal negro y afilado que casi brillaba ante su sonrisa cruel y perversa que se posaba en el rubio  
>-<em>con que tu eres el mortal que ha caído al infierno jajajajaja eres mas patético de lo que pensaba<em> – se burlo el demonio al tiempo que Naruto le miraba con dudas  
>-no me vas a tratar de matar?- pregunto con algo de temor mientras el demoniaco ser negaba a sus palabras<br>-_no es mi asunto yo solo trabajo con almas condenadas y tu estas con vida, pero si lo que deseas es ver a Shinigami_sama ve por allá-_ y señalo el camino rodeado de cadáveres carcomidos hasta los huesos mientras el se carcajeaba cruelmente y corría detrás de una de tantas almas  
>-gracias y que te tengas suerte…creo- si estaba algo perturbado con el sitio tan sádico pero bueno tenia trabajo que hacer y un dios que ver, sin decir nada mas el rubio comenzó a caminar en busca del dios de la muerte.<p>

El rubio caminaba despacio por el singular sendero al tiempo que los gritos y alaridos de sufrimiento resonaban en sus oídos, sin duda alguna estaba en el infierno ya que las suplicas de piedad al parecer no eran atendidas por nadie, bueno las almas en ese sitio se suponía que se merecían todo lo que les estaba pasando ya que en su vida no fueron precisamente unos santos bien portados, su instinto grito y agachándose dejo que sobre su cabeza pasara una enorme bala de lava candente que se estrellaba contra el suelo desperdigándose como si de una gota gigante se tratase, -jejejeje aun tienes buenos reflejos eh Naruto- dijo aquel hombre mientras el rubio se alzaba del suelo, de inmediato Naruto poso sus ojos en el susodicho sujeto que lucia ropas viejas y rotas heridas sangrantes y sobretodo una mirada vengativa y furiosa en su cara que se le hacia tan familiar al rubio que vio entonces la banda de la aldea de la roca rasgada a la mitad referenciándole como un ninja renegado, no necesito mas para saber quien era solo eso le basto –Kouta…asique acabaste en el infierno, porque no me sorprende- si el renegado de la aldea de la roca estaba en el sitio de los condenados y ahora poco a poco caminaba delante del rubio colocándose justo sobre el sendero rodeado de huesos quemados cortándole el paso mientras le sonreía malévolamente –bueno no fui un santo pero que me dices tu, estas muerto y en el infierno ja quien lo diría no lo crees!- y ataco de nuevo, se lanzo al frente con la pierna alzada tratando de conectar al rubio una fuerte patada pero no lo logro, con facilidad el rubio desvió su intento de agresión y con un giro veloz se acomodo a espaldas del fallecido renegado que pronto estaba en el suelo tras recibir el poderoso codazo en su nuca cortesía del ninja ojiazul que le miraba con desdén –no tengo tiempo que perder contigo, me largo y por cierto yo aun no me muero- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar alejándose despacio del ninja de la roca que se alzaba despacio mirándole con ojos enormes y repletos de emoción mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro  
>-estas vivo…jajajajaja que maravilla entonces al final si podre matarte!- y las manos de Kouta brillaron mientras la lava incandescente les rodeaba formando colmillos alargados con los que se lanzaba sobre el rubio.<p>

Naruto giro a toda velocidad mas que listo para recibir a su agresor cuando los ojos del ninja de la roca se abrieron como platos, fue como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta mientras la lava se desvanecía de sus manos y su pecho se inflaba, hubo un estallido de huesos y sangre al tiempo que la larga estaca emergía atorándose justo sobre el cuerpo del ninja muerto que se desplomaba al suelo por el duro golpe, a su espalda otro de esos demonios rojos de cuernos retorcidos sostenía una larga cadena mientras la sonrisa en su cara demoniaca era enorme y maligna –_a ti te estaba buscando, ni creas que te escaparas es tu turno en el molino de carne jajajajaja_- y sin decir mas comenzó a arrastrar al ninja de la roca que forcejeaba molesto y con rencor , luchaba por alcanzar al rubio que miraba todo con cierto asombro ya que Kouta era arrastrado con esa cadena ensartada en su pecho al tiempo que los restos de su sangre hervían en el suelo y comenzaba a alejarse del rubio que tenia una enorme gota en la nuca mientras Kouta juraba que algún día mataría al rubio o en su defecto magullaría su alma cuando llegara al infierno –que te valla bien en el molino Kouta!- dijo Naruto mientras le decía adiós con la mano y se daba la vuelta con una mirada algo perturbada en su cara si era un sitio cruel y perverso pero bueno era el infierno después de todo –me pregunto si hay mas de mis victimas por aquí- se pregunto Naruto al tiempo que seguía su camino con dudas y suspenso después de todo muchos enemigos habían muerto en sus manos y sin duda la mayoría sino era que todos estaban en el ese sitio solo esperaba no encontrárselos a todos juntos eso si seria un problema de mayores consecuencias; de regreso al reino de la diosa de la luna una acomedida Akemi ayudaba a las mujeres del rubio, todas yacían inconscientes y con heridas que sanaban despacio dejando marcas y ropas ensangrentadas, sin duda el ataque de Sanada había sido en verdad devastador y por eso mismo ella consideraba propio ayudar a las mujeres del rubio que eran atendidas por las deidades  
>-gracias por todo mis señoras- dijo la madre adoptiva del rubio a lo que las diosas agradecían con mucha educación<br>**-no tiene que agradecer nada Akemi_san lo hacemos con gusto-** dijo la diosa del sol al tiempo que la mujer de cabellos bicolores sonreí  
>-c<strong>laro no podemos dejar que nuestras hermanas mueran después de todo todas vamos a vivir felices metiéndonos en la cama de nuestro Naruto_kun<strong>- las mejillas de Amateratsu se tiñeron de rojo mientras que Akemi parpadeaba con curiosidad antes de esbozar una sonrisa y centrarse de nuevo en Shizune  
>-(tal parece que Naruto_kun es en verdad alguien irresistible)- pensaba la mujer mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo de nuevo esos sueños y deseos nada santos volvían a desfilar por su mente al tiempo que se centraba en la pelinegra inconsciente frente a ella.<p>

Una vez mas con el ninja de ojos azules, Naruto seguía caminando despacio por el singular sendero en aquel reino repleto de fuego y sufrimiento todo al tiempo que el seguía avanzando sin dejar de sentirse atraído por los singulares vestigios semejantes a las ruinas de una antigua aldea, el verla llego a pensar en que quizá alguna clase de ciudad había caído en desgracia y se había hundido literalmente hasta el fondo del infierno si no era una idea alegre pero era de hecho muy acertada, el rubio seguía en lo suyo avanzando despacio hasta que a la distancia un singular y tétrico edificio se volvía mas y mas claro era una especie de antiguo castillo medieval con torres sombrías y siniestras sin mencionar que era inmenso mucho mas grande que el mismo monumento a los hokages en la aldea de la hoja –supongo que el esta en ese edificio- dijo el rubio al tiempo que seguía avanzando por el sendero, un sonido extraño llego a sus oídos era muy singular como si algo se rompiera o desgarrase mientras el rubio seguía su camino a paso lento, de pronto el silbido resonó en el aire y de inmediato reacciono, se agacho lo mas rápido que pudo y sobre su cabeza paso a toda velocidad, se incrusto en una roca donde el rubio le pudo ver, era una espada antigua de filo oxidado y con segmentos de la hoja ya rotos y mientras que el rubio le miraba algo le decía que debía tener cuidado, -¡MALNACIDO!- y reacciono de nuevo agachándose a toda velocidad, un cuerpo paso sobre el y de inmediato el rubio se deslizo sobre el suelo quedando de pie y en posición de batalla mientras miraba al hombre frente al, tenia el cabello corto y negó, no usaba camisa y dejaba que en su torso se apreciaran golpes y heridas recientes mientras que su rostro vendado le resultaba demasiado característico –Zabuza?- pregunto el rubio al tiempo que el ninja solo le miraba con enojo –SI SOY YO Y VOY A MATARTE NARUTO!- grito de nuevo mientras se volvía a lanzar contra el, saco la vieja espada de aquella roca antes de lanzarse de nuevo contra el rubio que se movía con agilidad eludiendo los golpes asesinos del ninja de la niebla que blandía el arma seguramente robada de un lado a otro tratando de partir al rubio en dos, un corte apareció en el rostro del rubio era pequeño pero le indicaba a Naruto que el iba mas que enserio, su puño se lleno de electricidad y con fuerza Naruto golpeo la espada que se partió en cientos destrozo reflejando su antigüedad y claro de inmediato el ninja de la niebla le miro mas que enojado –COMO TE ATREVISTE A PERVERTIR A MI HIJA!- grito molesto mientras Naruto parpadeaba al parecer todo esto se debía a su relación con Haku, sin duda Zabuza era todo un suegro sobre protector

-Zabuza yo no pervertí a nadie y que se supone que haces aquí?- pregunto el rubio algo asombrado por el intento asesino del ninja de la niebla que solo le miraba con ojos no precisamente amigables y menos cuando se inclinaba tomando uno de los trozos de la espada rota y comenzaba a apretarlo con la mano mientras miraba al rubio con no muy buenos ojos –no fui un santo mocoso porque crees que estoy aquí- y sin decir mas el ninja de la nabla de nuevo se lanzo contra el rubio, si estaba mas que claro que por la vida que llevo Zabuza estaba destinado a terminar en el infierno y bueno estaba atacándole con mucha insistencia, su mano enfundada con ese trozo de metal a repetidamente al cuello del rubio, en realidad Naruto no sabia si el ninja sabia que estaba vivo o no pero al menos estaba muy claro que deseaba separar su cabeza de su cuello de ahí que no dejase de lanzar sus golpes al cuello del ninja de la hoja que harto de la situación decidió ponerle un fin, con una fuerte patada golpeo al ninja de la niebla en el mentón haciéndole volar por el aire al tiempo que caía a la distancia y el rubio le miraba con ojos nada amigables –deja eso de una vez no entiendes que quiero ayudar a las chicas quítate de una vez Zabuza- dijo el ojiazul mientras que el shinobi gatana se levantaba del suelo mirándole con ojos llenos de curiosidad, después de todo si el estaba en busca del dios de la muerte por ayuda implicaba que la ayuda que necesitaba estaba relacionada con eso y sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder indicaban que había entendido algo que al rubio no le convenía en lo mas mínimo –tu….TU DEJASTE QUE MI HIJA ESTE AL BORDE DE LA MUERTE!- grito el furioso hombre al tiempo que volvía a lanzarse contra el rubio que solo pudo suspirar al parecer esto no iba a terminar ponto no a menos que detuviese al ninja molesto que de nueva cuenta trataba de arrancarle la cabeza aunque ahora con sus manos desnudas ue trataban por todos los medios de sujetarle de las sienes  
>-quieres serenarte de una vez, Haku no esta en riesgo de muerte- dijo el rubio de ojos cerrados tras encerrar el ninja de la niebla en un pilar de roca del que solo sobresalía su cabeza<br>-eso espero mocoso o hare de tu otra vida un infierno peor que este- si Zabuza no era alguien feliz y su estanca en el infierno no había suavizado en lo mas mínimo sus modos de ser  
>-no te apures mientras vivía ella no sufrirá de nuevo pero ahora mis hijos son los que me apuran- el rostro de Naruto erra serio y su voz reflejaba algo de preocupación por sus vástagos no natos<br>-vas a ser padre eh? Felicidades, pero espero que eso no altere tu cariño por mi hija y que no la hagas participar en tus locuras pervertidas- si el solo sentir la mirada de ese hombre le intimidaba de sobremanera  
>-no te apures nunca la lastimare te lo juro- dijo el rubio mientras soltaba al ninja de la niebla de su prisión de roca.<p>

Tan pronto lo hizo el suelo retumbo mientras lianas emergían de el al tiempo que una enorme planta carnívora salía de la nada destrozando el suelo mientras sujetaba al shinobi de kiri que reasignado se dejaba arrastrar por la singular planta infernal todo sin dejar de ver al rubio –mas te vale cumplir- fue todo lo que el hombre pudo decir antes de ser atrapado entre las fauces de la planta que se cerro con fuerza antes de volver a enterrarse en el suelo dejando a Naruto ahí solo en medio de ese desolado lugar con una gran gota en la nuca al tiempo que el vegetal desparecía por completo dejando detrás de el solo el hueco que abrió para brotar de la tierra –creo que ni en las plantas se puede confiar en este sitio- murmuro el ninja ojiazul mientras volvía a reanudar su marcha, fue un caminar sereno y calmado claro si no se contaban los alaridos de suplicas de piedad, los gritos desgarradores y las risas espeluznantes que resonaban por todos lados –diablos este sitio es una pesadilla- murmuro el rubio a nadie en particular mientras caminaba por el sendero –no es una pesadilla es el infierno mocoso- los ojos de Naruto se abrieron enormes, frente a el alzándose con esa mirada despiadada y esa sonrisa tétrica se alzaba aquel hombre que fue tan importante para el si frente a Naruto no estaba otra persona mas que Hanzo de la salamandra que le miraba con un gesto molesto en su rostro al tiempo que el rubio sonreía –sensei!- y corrió hacia el con deseos de darle un gran y emotivo abrazo cosa que nunca llego a suceder, tan ponto estuvo al alcance de Hanzo este alzo su pierna golpeándole con fuerza justo en la entrepierna haciendo que el rubio se desplomara al suelo sujetándose la zona herida –te dije cientos de veces que esas escenas dramáticas me dan asco- si no cabia la menor duda el hombre frente al rubio era su maestro solo el seria capaz de golpearlo de ese modo por tratar de abrazarlo al verle de nuevo tras pensar que eso nunca pasaría y estaba mas que claro que Hanzo era y seria siempre Hanzo  
>-ya veo entonces tu enemigo sigue con vida y volvió por venganza- dijo el hombre mientras el rubio asentía el explicarle toda la situación fue rápido el siempre captó todo a la primera<br>-si ese bastardo ataco a mi familia y quiero salvar a mis bebes- el rubio miraba fijamente a su mentor mientras este solo le regresaba una mirada dura y seria  
>-eres un imbécil, primero que nada debiste anticipar algo así segundo nunca dejes de revisar el cadáver de tu enemigo y si no lo ves asume que sigue vivo, y numero tres…nunca de los nuncas dejes a tu mujer sola menos si esta esperando a tu heredero ese fue un error de novato- si Hanzo era un guerrero experimentado y estaba mas que claro que sus ideas eran lo que al rubio siempre le falto<br>-oye yo no las deje solas estaban todas juntas son mas de 30 y pensé que estarían bien- Naruto se defendió como pudo y las cejas alzadas de Hanzo indicaban que quizá eso no debió decirlo  
>-30 mujeres? Demonios mocoso tus noches han de ser una locura de sexo y gemidos, eso si me llena de orgullo jajajajajaja- el rubio tuvo una enorme gota en la nuca ante las carcajadas de su maestro al parecer el ser un pervertido nunca se le iba a quitar<p>

El rubio estuvo un buen rato hablando con su mentor mientras este asentía a sus palabras y de vez en cuando el insultaba por sus acciones algo descuidadas al punto de vista del ninja fallecido que al final de todo estaba relativamente conforme con las acciones de su alumno –bueno mocoso si de verdad usaras todo tu poder no tendrías estos líos- el rubio le miro con duda después de todo se suponía que el siempre usaba todo su chakra entonces porque el hombre le decía esas cosas, era algo que no entendía o al menos eso se suponía que pasaba ya que estaba mas que claro que el no se lo explicaría, se había colocado de pie y ahora mismo caminaba despacio alejándose del rubio al tiempo que un ser rojo uno de aquellos torturadores miraba a Hanzo a la distancia aunque no se aproximaba a el mas bien parecía querer alejarse del ninja de la salamandra –bueno mocoso suerte recuerda que el Shinigami siempre hace tratos ofrécele algo que el quiera y quizá te ayude, y no seas tan imbécil al pelear quieres- y sin decir mas Hanzo soltó una carcajada estridente mientras el demonio a la distancia comenzaba a correr mientras que el nunca le perseguía a toda velocidad perdiéndose poco a poco en la distancia –parece que hasta en el infierno a sensei le tienen medo jejeje- se rio el rubio con algo de buen humor mientras reanudaba su marcha por aquel largo e interminable sendero al tiempo que en el aire resonaba con fuerza un agónico grito de dolor que el rubio reconoció de inmediato –creo que sensei agarro al demonio- y con una sonrisa nerviosa Naruto siguió su camino si al final el pobre demonio rojizo no pudo escapar de Hanzo y ahora mismo el era quien estaba siendo torturado hasta la mas absoluta ágonia por el legendario ninja que inclusive en el infierno era alguien temible para orgullo del rubio que fue entrenado por el.

El rubio avanzo por el sendero despacio y con cierto aburrimiento al tiempo que se aproximaba a la enorme edificación ante el, si se trataba de un gran castillo lúgubre y siniestro en donde la verdad se podía percibir un aire demoniaco y perverso emanando del interior, Naruto no lo admitiría pero tenia ciertos escalofríos con tan solo ver el sitio, avanzo despacio y con cierto recelo mientras buscaba un sitio por el cual entrar hasta que vio una enorme entrada, parecía una especie de cráneo demoniaco de dientes afilados que se abría ante el enorme y amenazante dejándole mas que claro que esa era la entrada –debe ser por ahí- se dijo a si mismo mientras avanzaba despacio por el camino llegando hasta el suelo de roca solida que presagiaba el interior del sitio -…hola?- dijo con calma mientras el sonido resonaba en las paredes y una figura siniestra hacia acto de aparición, era de su estatura pero tenia la piel oscurecida, las orejas puntiagudas y la piel repleta se cicatrices de décadas ya sanadas que solo acentuaban sus facciones agresivas y ojos malevolentes que miraban al rubio, casi no tenia cabello y el poco que se veía caía largo a los costados de su cabeza mientras se aproximaba al ojiazul -_¿Qué buscas aquí?_- pregunto el ser con una voz rasposa y perversa mientras le miraba de pies a cabeza , el rubio le miro antes de responder que deseaba ver al dios de la muerte y el ser asintió a sus palabras –_sígueme_- recito con calma mientras avanzaba por los oscuros pasillos, el rubio le seguía de cerca al tiempo que el ser caminaba guiándole entre el oscuro sitio repleto de corredores que le guiaban a diversos sitios, al final se detuvo ante una puerta enorme de madera oscura y le señalo con calma –_ahí es a donde vas, ahora entra ya y déjame volver a mi trabajo-_ recito con molestia mientras se alejaba despacio y el rubio solo lo veía alejándose de el a paso lento no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada ante sus ojos el siniestro ser se fundió con el muro atravesándole mientras el se quedaba solo ante el enorme portal, Naruto no dijo nada mas solo avanzo despacio hasta la enorme puerta y le abrió despacio esperando al fin estar ante el dios de la muerte mas nunca pensó que llegaría a ver eso.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos mientras la gran puerta a su espalda se cerraba despacio y los ojos de Naruto se quedaban viendo con cierto asombro a la larga fila de almas que avanzaban despacio en fila entrando por una puerta enorme donde se les enjuiciaba por el mismo dios de la muerte y claro el rubio no entendía como ellos si habían caído por el mismo sitio que el llegaron a ese sitio antes _–hola que podemos hacer por ti_?- pregunto esa voz amigable y dulce y el rubio pensó al fin encontrar a alguien amigable en ese infierno, volteo su rostro en busca de la fuente de esa voz y Naruto se quedo calado ante el tras un escritorio enorme una mujer si es lo que se suponía que era le miraba era enorme de mínimo 3 metros de altura con un largo cabello blanco que caía por su espalda, tenia unos pechos enormes considerando sus dimensiones, de piel rojiza y con un cuerno sobresaliéndole de la cabeza pero lo mas llamativo de ella era esa piel rojiza y sus cuatro brazos que manejaban cientos de documentos al mismo tiempo cosa que genero una gota colosal en la cabeza del rubio que le miraba con duda y mucha curiosidad  
>-este… quien se supone que eres tu?- pregunto con duda Naruto mientras la "mujer" le sonreía dulcemente<br>-_soy Kaya la secretaria de Shinigami_sama una tedran por si te lo preguntas ahora si que puedo hacer por ti?_- pregunto de nuevo la singular mujer mientras volvía a sonreírle dulcemente al rubio

No tuvo tiempo de decirle nada ya que en ese momento un hombre apareció, era alto y fuerte y el rubio le reconoció de inmediato, le faltaba un ojo no era otro mas que Shiru aquel hombre que ataco la aldea de la hojas y no parecía nada feliz en ese momento –nunca me resignare yo voy a escapar de este infierno!- grito el furioso hombre mientras comenzaba a causar un desastre en el sitio haciendo que las almas presentes se alejaran de el al tiempo que su electricidad resplandecía, Naruto estaba a punto de intervenir cuando la mujer de piel rojiza se alzo –_cállate y lárgate de aquí que Shinigami_sama ya te juzgo!-_ grito ella de pie tras su escritorio al tiempo que el hombre le miraba molesto y con una sonrisa mas que perversa en su rostro –nunca fenómeno ridículo ese estúpido dios no me va a mangonear- si el hombre no estaba feliz de lo que el le sentencio y la mirada furiosa de la mujer de los cuatro brazos indicaba que ella tampoco lo estaba con su manera de hablar y de actuar en ese sitio –_entonces yo misma te lanzare al ultimo circulo del infierno!_- y avanzo el rubio la vio entonces por completo, usaba una especie de vestido hecho de trozos enormes de tela que apenas cubría su voluptuoso y enorme cuerpo que avanzaba hacia el hombre, Shiru lanzo un poderoso relámpago que la golpeo con fuerza y de manera asombrosa no le causo efecto alguno, sus puños se movieron con velocidad y Naruto vio como cuatro poderosos golpes aun mas fuertes que los de la ultima Senju golpeaban a su caído enemigo que yacia ahora en el suelo como si le hubiesen aplastado con una roca gigante _–puedes esperar un momento que tengo que sacar algo de basura-_ dijo dulce la mujer mientras miraba a Naruto quien solo asentía con una sonrisa asustada al ver como ella sostenía con sus cuatro extremidades al hombre que luchaba por ser libre pero ella avanzo despacio hasta la enorme ventana que se abrió cuando se coloco ante ella –_ahora púdrete y no regreses mas_!- y lo arrojo por la ventana con tanta fuerza que en menos de 5 segundos Shiru era menos que un punto brillante que se perdía en el horizonte  
>-<em>ahora si que puedo hacer por ti-<em> hablo ella ya de nuevo en su asiento mientras el rubio le miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa  
>-este…yo quería ver a Shinigami_sama- dijo con suspenso al tiempo que ella le miraba de pies a cabeza sonriéndole amigable<br>-_oh bien toma un numero y el te juzgara en cuanto pueda_-señalo el expendedor de numeros y el rubio palideció cuando supuso que tendría que tomar un turno  
>-pero yo no estoy muerto y es un asunto muy importante no puedo esperar mucho- el ubio hablo con cierta ansiedad haciendo que la mujer de los cuatro bazos le mirase con cierta curiosidad<br>- _de casualidad tu nombre es Naruto_?- el rubio parpadeo un segundo antes de asentí a las palabras de la mujer que a toda pisa se puso de pie avanzando hacia la enorme puerta del fondo.

Entro por ella y a los pocos instantes volvió a salir con una gran sonrisa en su rosto amigable –_Shinigami_sama dice que te recibirá en este momento-_ dijo con calma mientras el ubio sonriente avanzaba listo para encarar al dios de la muerte que ya le esperaba en el interior de su despacho, de inmediato las quejas de las almas presentes no se hicieron esperar dando inicio a una pequeña revuelta que de inmediato la mujer de grandes dimensiones comenzó a calma – _cierren sus estúpidos hocicos y compórtense después de todo ya están en el infierno hato de bestias imbéciles_!- grito molesta la mujer de piel rojiza mientras el rubio con una enorme gota en la nuca entraba a la oficina privada del dios de la muerte, la enorme puerta se cerro a su espalda desapareciendo en el muro de roca mientras el ubio se hallaba solo en ese sitio lúgubre de piedras viejas y polvosas con un viejo escritorio de madera ennegrecida al fondo un ventanal enorme cerrado de vidrios sucios cortinas moradas algo antiguas una gran mesa circular con lo que parecía ser el esqueleto de una mano alzándose del centro sosteniendo una bola de cristal y claro algunas antorchas moradas ardiendo en el sitio iluminándole apenas, todo se sumaba para da forma a un ambiente lúgubre y sepulcral sin duda digno del dios de la muerte –**valla valla a que debo el honor de tener a un mortal aun con vida en mis dominios**- dijo aquella voz oscura y sepulcral al tiempo que el asiento enorme tras el escritorio se giraba y el rubio vio al hombre de cabellos blancos y piel pálida y demacrada se pudo ver, usaba una especie de habito negó que entreabierto dejaba ver sus ropas negras ocultas bajo la holgada tela superior –Shiniigami_sama- dijo el ubio con algo de duda al tiempo que el dios de la muerte asentía a sus palabras no estaba seguro de que era pero algo le decía al rubio que el solo esta ante ese sujeto era un indicativo de verdadero peligro mas allá del que hubiese conocido hasta ese momento y como no lo seria si ese dios podía matarlo solo con el movimiento de una mano no por nada era quien controlaba la muerte de todo ser viviente del mundo y por mas raro y extraño que el rubio fuese ahora el seguía ante todo siendo un se vivo que podía morir .

El rubo estaba callado en realidad no había pensado en que le iba a decir al dios de la muerte en cuanto estuviese ante el y por eso mismo no abría la boca mientras que el dios serio y calmado le miraba con un gesto de superioridad absoluto –**entonces no vas a suplicar por la vida de tus hijos?**- los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos cuando escucho esas palabras provenientes de la boca del dios de la muerte que le miraba con ese aire de sabe todo – **no soy ajeno a tu situación Naruto, se lo que paso en tu hogar y también se que tus mujeres están a salvo pero no así tus hijos que están mas allá del poder curativo de Amateratsu o Tsukuyomi por eso has venido a mi**- dijo el dios de la muerte al tiempo que el rubio solo parpadeaba el no haba abierto la boca en un solo momento y el parecía saber todo se su vida cosa que le llenaba de muchas dudas, dudas que tenia que satisfacer -¿Cómo sabes tanto de mi?- pregunto con cierta desconfianza el rubio al tiempo que el dios de la muerte sonreía cruzándose de manos y entrelazando sus dedos en una posición que curiosamente parecía resaltar aun mas la inteligencia del dios oscuro que solo le miraba con diversión –**me has mandado muchos condenados es obvio que te conozca pero no viniste solo a eso asique dime que es lo que buscas, salvar a tus hijos o platicar de mis conocimientos**- si el dios sabía muy bien donde presionar ya que el rubio de inmediato dejo de lado su curiosidad y se centro en el asunto importante en ese momento  
>-quiero que ellos sobrevivan lo suficiente para que Ama_chan y Tsuku_chan puedan curarles cuando nazcan- dijo el ubio con una voz casi suplicante cosa que hacia sonreír al dios de la muerte<br>-**eso es fácil peo dime que ganaría yo si hago ese trato contigo, que beneficio obtendré**- pregunto el dios oscuro si era tal y como Hanzo había dicho el deseaba sacar algo de beneficio del trato y el rubio no tena idea de que ofrecer  
>-te adre mi alma al morir si con eso obtengo que ellos se salven- el Shinigami esbozo una gran sonrisa si el ubio estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su alma entonces todo estaba marchando como esperaba<p>

El dios de la muerte se alzo de su sitio y camino despacio hasta que se posiciono ante el rubio que francamente se sentía intimidado, el ser era bastante alto mínimo dos metros de altura y le miraba como si fuese la cosa mas insignificante del mundo **–sabes, mi reino esta muy cerca del makai y con frecuencia los demonios tratan de escapar al mundo humano por aquí, puedo manejarlos peo siempre dan muchos problemas-** hablo el dios dejando al rubio con una mirada de no comprender a que se refería con tocar el tema en cuestión –** hace mucho tiempo enfrente a alguien que puede imponerse a demonios y demás seres por igual, de hecho el me hizo esta marca**- y el Shingami se abrió un poco la ropa dejando que el rubio viese la cicatriz en su hombro izquierdo, si haba causado eso en un dios entonces sin duda tenía que ser alguien poderoso - **tu y yo tenemos problemas con ese sujeto, y dado el alcance de tu poder anticipo que debes ser capa de matarle, cuando eso pase queras o no tomaras algo de el es una regla escita hace eones**- de nuevo el dios guardo silencio al tiempo que el ubio recodaba, por como el decía las cosas suponía que se refería al se detrás del resurgimiento de la parte maligna de Madara ese que podía domar demonios y humanos por igual con el poder de sus ojos cosa que el detestaba mucho –**cuando lo mates, quiero que hagas algo por mi, es una cosita llamada ritual de unción, es una manera de que me cedas lo que el te de, dudo que lo queras pero para mi seria de gran utilidad, si aceptas hacer eso por mi te ayudare a que la vida de tus hijos no se extinga**- la oferta estaba puesta sobre la mesa y el rubio estaba callado en realidad el don de controlar mentes nunca fue algo que le intereso y si con el ofrecer eso como pago le bastaba para salvar la vida de sus hijos entonces no haba problema alguno con dárselo al dios de la muerte  
>-esta bien, cuando lo venza te daré lo que deseas- recito Naruto como respuesta haciendo que el dios peliblanco esbozara una enorme sonrisa<br>-**muy bien cuando mates al que me ha causado esta marca me darás lo que su muerte te ceda a cambio la vida de tus hijos será perdonada es un trato**- y el dios extendió su cadavérica mano al rubio que dudo un segundo

Estrecho su mano cuando reacciono al fin y marcas oscuras semejantes a runas vikingas se dibujaron en la mano del dios peliblanco antes de pasar a la mano del rubio que sintiendo el hormigueo sentía que el convenio estaba hecho al fin –t**oma las gemas, colócalas en el sobre el vientre de tus mujeres y tus hijos serán sanados por completo n siquiera tendrás que esperar a que nazcan para que se curen, eso si la más grande debe ir sobre tu biju, ya que ella no es humana y requiere mas poder, ahora anda vete y regresa al reino de Amarteratsu, es por allá y ten cuidado que el ascenso es algo ajetreado jajajajaja**- las carcajadas del dios oscuro resonaron mientras el se desvanecía en el aire y el rubio miraba como un corredor se abría ante el junto con una mesa donde las gemas en cuestión yacían junto a una bolsa, las deposito de inmediato y avanzo al sitio, era una especie de cilindro gigante que apuntaba al cielo, no había escaleras ni nada por el estilo solamente el tubo que se cerro en cuanto el entro –esto me da mala espina- fue todo lo que el rubio dijo antes de gritar, el fuego quemante inundó el cilindro que como un cañón gigante lo disparo al cielo en una bola de fuego llameante que se alzaba al cielo a una velocidad avasalladora mientras el rubio solo podía sentirse en el mismo infierno de nuevo  
>-<strong>porque hiciste ese trato con el<strong>- dijo la diosa del destino mientras irrumpía en la oficina de su amado dios de la muerte  
>-<strong>simple, dado que Naruto no es humano la regla se aplicara a el<strong>- los ojos de la diosa del destino se abrieron como platos cuando recordó eso al tiempo que lo recitaba  
>-<strong>si un dios muere a manos de un ser sobrenatural su poder y posición se ceden al vencedor, pero creí que eso no aplicaba para Izanagi-<strong> dijo ella con un deje de duda al tiempo que el dios peliblanco negaba a sus palabras  
>-<strong>esa regla aplica a todos los dioses incluso a el, y no quiero ni espero que Naruto acepte su trabajo por eso mismo hice este tato, el no sabe pero esta marca me la dejo Izanagi la primera vez que protesté una de sus decisiones, cuando Naruto lo mate, el obtendrá su posición y poder pero como ya hicimos el trato todo será cedido a mi sin considerar a sus hijas ni a Susanoo<strong>- la sonrisa del dios de la muerte era enorme estaba claro que su astucia estaba muy por encima de la de cualquier otro dios y la señora del destino solo le miraba con una sonrisa cómplice  
>-<strong>tu siempre piensas en todo, por eso te adoro Shini_kun<strong>- y sin decir mas los dos cayeron al suelo a realizar ciertas actividades que estaba mas que claro que ambos adoraban

Naruto abrió lo ojos , no estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo haba pasado pero estaba seguro de algo, el cuerpo le ardía bastante y ahora estaba en un nuevo sitio –wow este sitio es precioso- dijo el rubio mientras veía el hermoso paraje repleto de flores que le rodeaba por un segundo pensó estar en el paraíso, lo mas llamativo era esa especie de sala de piedra al fondo lejos del sitio quemado donde el apareció aunque algo en esos pilares de cristal le llamaba la atención y no estaba seguro del porque, decidió no prestarle importancia y avanzo tenia que salvar la vida de sus hijos lo mas pronto posible; al mismo tiempo en una oscura guarida en el mundo mortal un se encerado en un cristal dejaba que su poder maligno resplandeciera mientras establecía el contacto con su nueva mascota que se hallaba sumergida en los mares –**ya es tiempo, es hora de que el mundo de los humanos caiga al infierno!**- recito con exaltación mientras en el celo la luna se aproximaba a su fase de luna llena demasiado cerca de la tierra, el momento del resurgir de la poderosa biju original era ya irremediable.

* * *

><p>Se termino el cap, como vimos muchas personas han sobrevivido, Madara y compañía andan en lo suyo los malos están a punto de dar su siguiente golpe que quizá sea definitivo y barra a la alianza shinobi lo que oscurece el panorama para los aliados de Naruto y claro el como siempre haciendo todo por su familia sin darse cuenta de que cae en las maquinaciones de alguien mucho mas poderoso y astuto que el, me pregunto que ira a pasar cuando el solicite que el rubio pague su deuda<br>oh nunca espera algo así(mira al autor con una cara de shock)  
>es cierto eso no lo esperaba nade (el auto sonríe)<br>no pensé que saldrías con eso (el autor asiente)  
>muy buena salida para todo lo que hiciste (el auto sonríe orgulloso)<br>bueno todo lo que escribo tiene siempre una razón de ser, los veré después

Hasta la poxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd:como ira a salir el trato que hizo el rubio al final


	257. C253: A la batalla

hola a todo mundo como les va espero que bien porque aquí esta su servidor como siempre dispuesto a traerles la nueva continuación de este mi primer fic pero para que me alargo con cosas innecesarias mejor pasemos directo a los reviews

**davidchumllasmonteagudo**: que bueno que la conti te gusto espero que sigas leyendo esto porque créeme la acción apenas va a dar inicio  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: cierto hanzo se quedo a medias con el entrenamiento y no te apures las Hyuuga pronto serán salvadas  
><strong>mat321<strong>: pronto morirá el no te apures en cuanto a lo otro ya veras pronto que tengo en mente con el poder del rubo  
><strong>naruto tendo rikudo<strong>: la batalla con juubi sera pronto y si shinigami si que ha calculado todo bien no es cierto?  
><strong>ALEXANDERT CROSS<strong>: pronto se reanudan las contis no te apures y en cuanto a lo otro de menos palabras mas accion te secundo en eso aunque me pueda costar un brazo y una pierna jejeje  
><strong>guest<strong>: si me dieron duro pero se agradecen en cuanto a lo de hanzo que bueno que te gustase  
><strong>Tensa suigetsu<strong>: jejeje ten paciencia todo lo bueno tarda su tiempo  
><strong>Hozuki Mangetsu<strong>: de hecho en esas escenas me base para delinear esa secuencia jejeje de ahi tome algunos conceptos  
><strong>Nesumy19Oz<strong>: que bueno que te gustara y si verdad que buen giro  
><strong>Tenshi no Genei<strong>: creo que se aplicaría eso de succione de cargo ya sabes sigue siendo el máximo dios de eso pero sus obligaciones se las cedería a alguien mas bueno eso creo yo  
><strong>alexzero<strong>: no tienes idea de que tan violentas se van a poner las cosas de ahora en adelante jejeje después de todo es una guerra que no?  
><strong>darkdan-sama:<strong> o dejare de invocar en cuanto a lo de shinigami si cuenta antes de que nazcan pero sera que todo le va a salir ben al final?  
><strong>Angel de Luz 95<strong>: jeje quien dijo que ese par iba a luchar aunque uno nunca sabe que puede pasar en el futuro verdad  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: el problema es que sus almas dejaron de existir cortesía del poder espectral de sanada por eso no podía regresarlas  
><strong>Alex-Flyppy<strong>: sip muchas cosas están aun pendientes y pronto sabremos que mas ha de pasar con las hyuugas y sobre todo con la revancha que sin duda promete mucho verdad  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>: no te apures uno suele perder el interés en cosas que duran tanto o se enredan de este modo y si hay algun as cosas a aclarar que se aclararan pronto en cuanto a lo del madara bueno peleando ya pasara pronto créeme  
><strong>Guest<strong>: jejeje si es muy listo este shinigami cosa que debería ser por algo es el dios de la muerte y créeme si pudiera haría los cap mas largos aun  
><strong>KuriUzuki<strong>: porque sus almas ya no existen aunque las pidiera si no existen no pueden regresar  
><strong>manolo133030<strong>: gracias por el triple reviews y de verdad la has leído tanto?

_que bien ya acabaste (el autor asiente)_  
><em>es hora del cap (mirando la pantalla)<em>  
><em>ya quiero saber que pasara (el autor sonríe de nuevo)<em>  
><em>si queremos ver acción! (el autor sonríe)<em>  
>pues ya las leyeron a leer se ha dicho<p>

**renuncia de derechos**: Naruto asi como todo caractr usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 253: A la batalla<strong>

Todo era relativa calma en aquel sitio solitario y oscuro, las fuerzas malignas estaban reagrupándose y se alistaban para el momento del furioso ataque final que auguraba a su manera de ver una victoria sin dudar pero claro no todos los presentes en aquella guarida siniestra tenían su mente fija en la batalla a librarse dentro de muy poco, no en una de tantas cámaras oscuras un simple personaje se quedaba callado en las sombras mientras sus ojos furiosos miraban a la oscuridad, no era otro mas que Menma aquella replica que el sanin de las serpientes había creado de rubio enemigo que mas obstáculos representaba para el grupo malévolo, no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de moverse de ese sitio ni siquiera hacia ruido alguno solo se podía ver como sus ojos negros y siniestros se clavaban en la nada como deseando apuñalar a la oscuridad misma al tiempo que las palabras de aquel cristal maligno aun rebotaban dentro de su subconsciente, el no era el ser original solo era una simple copia , y el hecho de que todo eso fuese una aparente verdad no le ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a controlar su carácter, no estaba seguro de si aquello era la razón de su estado actual ni le importaba mucho saberlo en ese momento solo sabia una cosa algo dentro de el le gritaba por salir de aquella base oscura y siniestra para arrasar con cuanto ser vivo estuviese en su camino es mas juraría sentir deseos de matar inclusive a sus aliados como si una bestia salvaje estuviese clamando por ser libre dentro de el pero claro todo eso no podía ser aunque eso si el no tenia ni la mas remota idea de lo que moraba dentro de el.

En las afueras de la base el sol aun se alzaba en el cielo cayendo cada minuto un poco mas mientras sus rayos comenzaban a menguar anunciando el inminente atardecer al tiempo que su luz agónica de ese día tan funesto aun bombardeaba la aldea de Konoha, o mas bien los restos de la aldea de las hojas, los ninjas de la alianza aun trabajaban pero las esperanzas eran mínimas solo por decir algo era un hecho toda o al menos el 90 por ciento de la población que residía en la aldea había pasado al otro mundo con el brutal ataque del enemigo numero uno del ninja ojiazul, si la inmisericordia de Sanada era algo que nunca se había visto quizá solo en tiempos antiguos un enemigo tan cruel y poderoso se alcanzo a ver pero hoy en día era algo impensable o lo fue hasta que decidió atacar la aldea, con el grupo el líder de la mencionada alianza el hombre pelinegro contemplaba como todo el sitio yacía en ruinas al tiempo que se preguntaba los alcances verdaderos de su enemigo, estaba mas que claro que el agresor en esa ocasión había sido en verdad brutal y despiadado y el solo pensar que les guardaba trucos mas peligrosos y poderosos le hacia sentir un ligero escozor como hacia décadas no sentía en su espalda –(mas vale que mi descendiente este bien Naruto)- pensaba el resucitado Madara mientras sus pensamientos viajaban con Mikoto al tiempo que ella se recuperaba por completo en las tierras de cierta diosa de la luna que les miraba con cuidado y comprensión en ese momento, si en el reino de Tsukuyomi la diosa de ojos claros les miraba con calma al tiempo que la mayoría de las chicas yacían sentadas aunque eso si las mas heridas aun estaban recostadas, pero eso no parecía importarles, el dolor y os quejidos de aquellas mujeres en cinta eran muy evidentes y ninguna de las presentes podía tratar de descansar con eso  
>-<strong>lo juro en cuanto este sana voy a buscar a ese animal y lo despedazare, como se atreve a atacar a mi hermana y a mi nuevo "hijo"-<strong> maldijo Rei al tiempo que la diosa del sol le miraba tras recién aparecer  
>-estoy con ella, ese animal merece morir de la peor manera- apoyo la mujer de cabellos moraos a su amiga de cabellos arenosos mientras las demás asentían a sus palabras<p>

Todo mundo guardo silencio cuando el grito de dolor de Natsumi resonó de nueva cuenta al tiempo que la diosa de la luna trataba de calmar su agonía con su energía sobrenatural al tiempo que Akemi se aproximaba a la diosa del sol –Amateratsu_sama de verdad no pueden hacer nada por sus bebe?- pregunto con esperanza la mujer de cabellos bicolores a la diosa que solo negaba esas malditas reglas de nacido y no nacido en verdad las estaban fastidiando en ese momento al tiempo que la diosa de la luna tenia un dialogo personal con sus sombras que se desvanecían en el aire mientras ella calmaba de nuevo a la kitsune pelirroja –le falle, le falle miserablemente a Naruto_sama y merezco morir por ello- todas las miradas se posaron en la mujer del elemento cristal, si Guren estaba destrozada moralmente mientras su brazo aun roto colgaba dentro del cabestrillo donde se le deposito para que no le moviese ni se hiriera mas –**tu no fallaste, el enemigo era demasiado para ustedes ninguna fallo solo que no esperaban tal poder eso fue todo-** hablo la diosa de cabellos rubios mientras junto a una inerte Konan Nagi se quedaba calmada y callada, la mujer de la lluvia había sido su única amiga por mucho tiempo y aun seguía dormida mientras que ella se culpaba a si misma por no haberle podido ayudar pero al final de cuentas que habría podido hacer ella en contra de una bestia como Sanada, seguramente solo morir; -esto es una locura de haber estado con ustedes y no reportándome ante Hizo_sama esto habría sido diferente- hablo la molesta y furiosa salamandra humanizada, Kia no estuvo en la batalla en lugar de eso estuvo con el clan de la salamandra en su reporte semanal de las cosas solo por eso ella ahora mismo estaba sana y salva aunque su moral no lo estaba ya que en su clan el no defender a los suyos era un gran crimen pero claro no fue su culpa aunque eso no lo consideraba en esos momentos  
>-<strong>Sanada es un ser demasiado poderoso espero que comprendas a que te enfrentaras si te topas con el-<strong> todo mundo le vio y si que era extraño bueno no todos los días conoces a un águila dorada que se supone fue el espíritu del arma del mismo Rikudo

Si Taiyo apareció en el recinto de la diosa cuando esta decidió traer a la renacida mujer del rubio, claro su reacción inicial fue la de ponerse a la defensiva pero la naturaleza nocturna de Tsukuyomi le calmo en el acto y paso a un modo muy humilde y servil al tiempo que contribuía a las curaciones si nadie comprendía eso pero bueno al menos el evitar alguno de sus arranques de bipolaridad era una buena noticia por el momento, todo se quedo callado cuando Akemi miro en aquella dirección con una enorme sonrisa, a través de un portal de roca que dejaba de brillar la mujer de cabellos a dos tonos le vio el rubio avanzaba a toda prisa corriendo por el sendero de roca en dirección de ellas quienes de inmediato le vieron con ojos iluminados -(**creo que lo que sienten es de corazón)-** pensaba la diosa del sol quien aun tenia sus dudas sobre si todas las mujeres ahí amaban al rubio elegido y al parecer si lo hacían algo muy extraño en su opinión, tan pronto el rubio llego los besos de las que se podían mover y las suplicas de perdón no se hicieron esperar mientras el rubio les decía que nada de lo ocurrido fue su culpa, despacio el ojiazul se aproximo a las mujeres en cinta siendo la primera de ellas Kasumi, la joven pelirroja estaba inerte y calmada con el rostro algo pálido sin duda estaba sufriendo  
>-<strong>conseguiste su ayuda Naruto_kun?-<strong> pregunto la diosa de la luna al tiempo que el rubio sonreía alzando una bolsa de la que saco una pequeña piedra  
>-esto responde a tu pregunta Tsukuyomi_chan- y sin decir mas coloco la gema sobre el vientre de Kasumi.<p>

Todo mundo vio algo increíble energía extraña y resplandeciente emergió de la piedra al tiempo que se destruía y entraba en la pelirroja que recuperaba el color del cuerpo al tiempo que su pequeño estaba al fin fuera de peligro, tan pronto abrió los ojos se lanzo a los brazos del rubio entregándose a un apasionado beso que Naruto recibió con alegría, una a una el ojiazul les implemento el mismo procedimiento siendo siempre el mismo resultado o lo fue hasta que llego a la ultima mujer, la kitsune pelirroja su primer amor, estaba delante de el y con calma sacaba la ultima mencionada gema, era de hecho mas grande y brillaba con mas fuerza mientras Naruto la suspendía sobre el vientre de Natsumi, el resplandor fue un poco mas cegador al tiempo que la energía entraba en la pelirroja y sanaba las heridas de ella y de su bebe que pronto estaba fuera de peligro al tiempo que el rubio apretaba la mano de Natsumi, la luz se extinguió y los ojos rojos de la zorra se abrieron mirando de nuevo al rubio que le sonreía amorosamente  
>-<strong>Naruto_kun…tuve una horrible pesadilla<strong>- hablo con calma y cansancio al tiempo que Naruto negaba a sus palabras  
>-ya paso Natsumi_chan…ya paso- le beso con amor al tiempo que la presentes esbozaban sonrisas al parecer al fin la crisis mas inmediata había pasado aunque no así el verdadero problema<p>

En las tierras de la diosa de la luna todo era relativa calma y tranquilidad hasta que eso estallo, todo mundo volteo con ansiedad por un segundo esperaron ver la figura demencial de Sanada aparecer entre el humo de aquel estallido pero no fue eso lo que apareció ante todo mundo siendo como siempre todo un encanto de persona -¡suéltame perfecto imbécil que no sabes quien soy yo!- todas las mujeres entrecerraron los ojos cuando vieron la figura pelinegra de Azula apareciendo delante de ellas con una mirada de muy pocos amigos al tiempo que junto a ella una negante Mito solo avanzaba dejándola atrás a que siguiera peleando con las sombras de la diosa de la luna, la Uzumaki legendaria avanzo despacio hasta las deidades que le miraban con curiosidad al tiempo que se agachaba respetuosamente –es un honor estar ante su presencia- fue todo lo que ella dijo mientras las hermanas se sonreían al parece ella a diferencia de cierta pelinegra que no dejaba de lanzar fuego si se sabia comportar  
>-disculpen pero porque trajeron a Azula, es decir comprendo que trajeran a Mito es una de las mujeres de Naruto_kun pero a esa?- hablo Mikoto quien yacía ahora sentada cómodamente en una silla algo de la pelinegra nunca le agrado quizá era su actitud tan engreída o esos aires de mujer sensual y peligrosa que se cargaba fuera lo que fuera estaba ahí<br>-oh ya veo jejejeje, Naru_chan es un hombre insaciable, también conquístate a Azula_chan no?- pregunto Akemi mirando al ahora apenado rubio que sonreía bobamente mientras las demás mujeres le lanzaban ojos de no creer nada de lo que el había hecho  
>-no me conquisto mujer… me demostró que es la clase de hombre que merezco a punta de una cojida maravillosa que nunca podrá superar ningún otro pelele- hablo Azula con una sonrisa arrogante y una mirada deseosa y pervertida al rubio que solo sonreía asustado cuando sus mujeres se recuperasen iba a estar en un buen lio<p>

Se dejo de lado el tema Azula y se paso a asuntos mas específicos como el hecho de que ninguna de las Hyuuga estaba presente en ese sitio, si mal no recordaba Naruto lo ultimo que Yugao supo de ellas fue que Sanada se las llevo quien sabe a donde y eso hacia brotar los peores deseos del rubio en ese momento ya que estaba con ojos entrecerrados y rodeado de una aura vengativa y mortal –seguramente ya las drogaron y violaron hasta la locura- todo mundo vio a Azula si esa era una posibilidad pero nadie quiso decirlo y menos ahora que los puños de Naruto se apretaban con mucha mayor fuerza que antes cosa que no auguraba nada bueno para quien se posara ante el en ese estado tan desenfrenado en el que se estaba sumiendo con las ideas nada santas que pasaban por su mente de alguien quien fuere el condenado que osaba tocar a sus hermosas gemelas -**eso no paso, Sanada es un monstruo pero evito que eso pasara**- todo mundo vio a la diosa del sol que materializo aquel espejo de agua donde todo mundo pudo ver la muerte de aquel tengu, nadie supo que decir ante esa visión quizá el maligno hombre tenia después de todo algo bueno dentro de el, en realidad nadie lo sabia ni sabría nunca –**por lo que escuchamos el dijo algo sobre llevarlas con el feudal de la lluvia-** fue ahora Tsukuyomi quien recitaba los planes del hombre enemigo que avanzaba despacio sobre el suelo con la intención de llevar a las gemelas a su meta  
>-en ese caso iré por ellas y después machacare a ese animal- Naruto se puso de pie mas que listo para salir a la batalla cuando fue detenido por cierta pelinegra<br>-no, tu hazte cargo de Sanada, yo rescatare a las Hyuugas- todo mundo se quedo en silencio ante las palabras de Azula después de todo nunca demostró esa clase de heroicidad  
>-ok de que me perdí, hasta donde se Azula las consideraba tontas emocionales y debiluchas- hablo Anko mientras la mujer de cabellos negros le miraba con sus ojos fijos en ella<br>-finalmente Azula entro a la manada eso es todo, nadie toma una de las perras de nuestro alfa y quien las tome debe pagar eso es lo que pasa- todo mundo miro a Tsume si estaba algo decaída por la muerte de sus amigas pero ella en el fondo seguía sido como siempre  
>-ella tiene razón, no me agradan mucho que digamos pero si Naruto_kun lasa ma y desea entonces yo misma se las traeré de regreso y pobre del que se meta en mi camino (además así gano mas puntos para pasar mas noches junto a el jejeje)- hablo y pensó la pelinegra como siempre delineando ideas a tiempo distante.<p>

Las voluntarias no faltaron entre las cuales la misma Mito resaltaba , estaba ansiosa de luchar pero la diosa del sol le detenía en ese momento –**no pienses que te subestimo Mito, se lo poderosa que eres pero dudo que a tu bebe le haga bien que te golpeen mucho- ** los ojos de todo mundo fueron entonces a la pelirroja que se toco el vientre, había sentido unos ligeros mareos pero los atribuyo al cansancio y ahora se enteraba de que no era por eso, ella estaba en cinta y una sonrisa enorme aparecía en su rostro al tiempo que el rubio la besaba y su nieta de grandes pechos y ojos color miel le sonreía, era extraño pero al parecer las dos iban a ser madres con poco tiempo de separación cosa muy rara, -en ese caso quiero ir yo- y todo mundo se quedo callado, delante de ellos Akemi se alzaba con una mirada decidida mas que lista para luchar mientras el rubio miraba a su madre adoptiva con duda y algo de miedo de perderle al tiempo que ella solo le regresaba una sonrisa amorosa y comprensiva –son tus esposas, las amas, y lo menos que debo hacer es regresártelas- sus palabras fueron dichas con tanta dulzura y amor que resultaron extrañamente intimidantes, nadie comprendía el porque o como lograba eso pero algo era claro esa mujer era peligrosa en mas de un sentido, -yo también quiero ayudar- ahora fue Tsuruko la mujer que lego con ellas del país del hierro, en realidad no la conocían mucho pero algo era claro si ella estaba decidida a ayudar nadie iba a detenerla en sus ojos esa determinación se podía ver con total claridad y no se diluiría por mas que alguien protestase  
>-<strong>me parece genial que todas quieran ayudar pero deben saber algo, tienen que darse prisa, Hinata esta embarazada, y no quiero pensar que pasara cuando ellos sepan eso-<strong> los rostros de todo mundo se tornaron en una extraña mezcla de felicidad y miedo al tiempo que Naruto miraba a las mujeres que rescatarían a sus amadas ojiperladas  
>-no te preocupes Naru_chan, salvaremos a mis nueras y a mi nieto te lo prometo- hablo Akemi con calma al tiempo que todo el grupo avanzaba despacio a la zona de partida<br>-**no podremos enviarlas directamente a la zona eso seria intervenir demasiado pero las acercaremos mucho jejeje-** Tsukuyomi sonreía mientras su hermana negaba al parecer esa actitud alegre nunca jamás se le iba a quitar.

El tiempo transcurría despacio en el reino de la diosa de la luna que como siempre distorsionaba la continuidad del mismo para favorecer a cierto ojiazul aunque en ese momento poco podía importar ese hecho ya que en el mundo mortal las cosas estaban llegando al trágico punto de inflexión, en la oscura guarida del enemigo un ser demoniaco sellado dentro de un cristal sonreía al tiempo que su poder brotaba y sus subordinados escuchaban atentos sus palabras –**mis leales fuerzas es tiempo movilícense, aproxímense a la zona de la alianza y esperen el momento de golpear con todo nuestro poder!-** ordeno el cristal perverso al tiempo que al resguardo de la noche que caía ya sobre el mundo las pardas enemigas avanzaban despacio por los bosques en silencio para no denotar su presencia mientras avanzaban hacia la batalla que les esperaba en el horizonte y donde mucha sangre habría de correr  
>-<strong>Madara, la luna casi esta en su sitio mas vale que estés listo-<strong> hablo el cristal maligno cien cierto recelo al tiempo que el enmascarado asentía a sus palabras  
>-lo estoy padre, en cuanto la luna llegue al punto focal, Juubi renacerá tan poderosa como lo fue hace años- las palabras de Madara alegraron al cristal maligno quien en ese momento delineaba la estrategia a seguir después de todo sus planes estaban saliendo a pedir de boca y la victoria hoy día parecía mas probable que nunca todo era cosa de aguardar un poco antes de golpear y obtener su ansiada revancha ante cierto dios de la muerte<p>

Hablando del dios de la muerte, este de nueva cuenta miraba toda la situación desde su salón principal donde su siempre resplandeciente bola de cristal le permitía espiar al mundo de los mortales ya ciertas entidades que tenia predefinidas ente las cuales cierto guerrero de cabellos rubios se encantaba aunque claro solo era cuestión de tiempo para que alguna de las diosas hermanas lo notase y anularan su capacidad de espiar pero bueno al menos aun podía emplearle para andar de fisgón –**Shin_kun no crees que corres demasiados riesgos con estos planes a largo tiempo** –hablo la diosa del destino apareciendo en los aposentos del dios de la muerte que solo miraba su bola de cristal mientras se deformaba la imagen pasando a una nueva donde se veían a las fueras enemigas movilizándose en la noche sin luna que se caía sobre las naciones elementales –** al contrario mi princesa todo esta marchando tal y como lo prevé inclusive la flojera eterna de Izanagi comienza a decaer lentamente-** su sonrisa perversa denotaba que sus planes se cumplían tal y como lo deseaba y eso la verdad le alegraba mucho el día a pesar de la negatividad de su compañera que aun no entendía el porque el se mostraba tan serio a pesar de que todo parecía estar empeorando en lugar de mejorar para sus ideas y planes futuros cosa que sin duda altearía a cualquiera pero al dios de la muerte eso parecía no importarle en lo mas mínimo cosa que sii era po demás extraña  
>-<strong>no comprendo tu calma digo, si Izanagi derrota a tu creación entonces estarán en demasiados problemas- <strong> dijo la diosa del destino al tiempo que el dios de la muerte bebía algo de vino en aquella copa  
>-<strong>si eso llega a pasar Izanagi se enfrentara a algo que nunca ha enfrentado y que se lo vencerá-<strong> la sonrisa del dios era enorme y perversa al tiempo que la curiosidad en la señora del destino solo aumentaba mas  
>-<strong>espera creí que Naruto era tu punto clave en todo esto como su muerte garantizaría el éxito de todo?-<strong> pregunto ella llena de dudas y curiosidad al tiempo que la deidad de la muerte solo sonreía  
>-<strong>Izanami no soportaría el perderlo de nuevo, y si eso pasa créeme que la ira de una diosa con siglos de abstinencia y soledad serán devastadores, si eso ocurre Izanagi tendrá su existencia contada jajajajajaja- <strong> las risas del dios de la muerte resonaron con fuerza al tiempo que la diosa solo le miraba con duda era verdad nada se comparaba la ira de una mujer y si era la diosa mas poderosa de todas pues será implacable  
>-<strong> tienes un muy extraño sentido del humor… y me encanta-<strong> se lanzo a los brazos del dios de la muerte y de nueva cuenta sus labios se unieron en un beso amoroso al tiempo que las cosas en el mundo mortal seguían su camino

En las ruinas de la aldea oculta ente las hojas los ánimos eran más bien restos del mismo sentimiento y todo el optimismo con el que llegaron había pasado a mejor vida, si las cosas no pintaban nada bien en ese momento y estaba bastante claro que no sacarían mas sobrevivientes de entre los restos de la aldea –suspendan la búsqueda, esta claro que aquí solo hay cadáveres- dijo el hombre de ojos rojos con calma era una mole de roca sin sentimientos o eso pensaba todo mundo y era porque su rostro no mostraba la meno empatía en ese momento aunque por dentro las cosas eran muy diferentes, Madara siempre se precio de ser alguien que se manejara con soltura y capaz de controlar sus emociones y por eso mismo solía tragarse sus malos pensamientos y reacciones y este era el caso –(esto es una monstruosidad, ni yo en mi juventud fui tan despiadado que clase de monstruo deja libre a alguien que puede causar tal devastación, donde estés estoy seguro que esto te duele tanto como a m no es verdad Hashirama)- pensaba el poderoso Uchiha mientras contemplaba el cielo nocturno sobre su cabeza, sus fuerzas recuperaban a los heridos mentarse los desplazaban despacio hacia el sitio donde el enorme sello en el suelo haba sido grabado, las ordenes eran simples se quedarían en konoha para atenderles mientras justo debajo de la barrera mejorada de defensa mientras que el resto de las fuerzas de la alianza regresarían al combate ya que la lucha no podía esperar a que todo mundo se recuperase de sus heridas, con calma el grupo que llego a la aldea se volvió a reunir antes de que el maravilloso jutsu espacio tiempo del hombre pelinegro se dejara ver desvaneciendo en el aire a todo mundo como si nunca hubiesen estado en aquel sitio, de inmediato el Uchiha avanzo por los pasillos oscuros del cuartel de la alianza llegando casi de inmediato a la sala de consejo donde ya estaban reunidos los lideres de las aldeas, o al menos de las aldeas que aun quedan en pie si se pude decir en pie al estado en que las aldeas de la roca y la arena estaban pero claro eran cosas intrascendentales en ese momento de suma preocupación  
>-Madara dime por favor que Konoha esta bien- pregunto añorando una respuesta afirmativa el sandaime pero el silencio del hombre pelinegro fue mas que suficiente<br>-entonces Konoha ha caído, me temo que nuestras fuerzas no podrán contra alguien que demuele aldeas solo además de ese clon de Naruto tenemos que atacar ahora antes de que regrese a su base!- protesto Onoki mientras todo mundo le miraba su idea era muy clara y denotaba la presión que les llegaba hasta el cuello poco a poco  
>-estoy con Onoki_sama además conociendo a Naruto como lo conozco ira solo por la cabeza de ese tal Sanada- si Gaara conocía muy bien a su amigo y no estaba para nada equivocado sobre la actitud que estaba por tomar en contra del mencionado hombre<br>-en eso Gaara_san tiene razón, Naruto ira por el estoy seguro por lo que creo nos corresponde el atacar al enemigo en cuanto podamos- complemento Madara al tiempo que Sarutobi asentía a sus palabras y miraba al frente a los demás presentes con decisión en sus ojos  
>-es cierto cuando Naruto decida ir por el nada lo parara lo mejor será aprovechar eso para atacarlos sin su miembro mas poderoso- si el viejo y rejuvenecido sandaime estaba desacuerdo con la estrategia a seguir pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabia era que el enemigo ya había comenzado a moverse en su contra.<p>

De regreso al sitio sagrado de cierta diosa las mujeres voluntarias para la misión de salvamento se alistaban ya al tiempo que la diosa de la luna esbozaba una sonrisa si estaba mas que claro que el rubio haba hecho una elección mas que buena en cuanto a sus mujeres ya que ellas en verdad estaban dispuestas a arriesgar sus vidas por rescatar a las gemelas secuestradas que ahora mismo estaban atadas y adormecidas mientras el usuario del viento dormía cómodamente a la espera del nuevo día donde entregara a las gemelas al emisario de la lluvia que no debía estar demasiado lejos, otra cosa que molestaba su mente erra el rubio, a estas alturas el ya debería haberle abordado a toda velocidad pero no lo hizo por lo que seguramente aun no se recuperaba del shock de ver a sus mujeres desperdigadas bajo toneladas de escombro y sin el menor rastro de vida, el solo pensar en el dolor del rubio provoco un dulce sueño en el asesino del viento que roncaba mientras soñaba con el momento en que destrataría a su odiado enemigo que se alistaba también para ir en su encuentro aunque el encaraba problemas mas bien de objeciones  
>-oh no , ni creas que nos quedaremos sin hacer nada Naruto_kun queremos ayudarte- protestaba Kurenai mientras el rubio negaba de nuevo a sus palabras<br>-lo siento pero hasta que Sanada se muera ustedes se quedan aquí- ordeno con voz dominante al tiempo que todas le miraban con cierto enojo  
>-comprendo, temes que se nos vuelva a herir y por eso nos dejas aquí sacrificando el poder ofensivo de la alianza, no es la mejor estrategia viéndolo desde el punto de vista militar- si Shigure seguía siendo tan fría como siempre y eso a mas de una le causaba algunos escalofríos<br>-entonces nos quedaremos aquí, que aburrido bueno mientras me saques a una cita cuando salgamos de aquí obedeceré…por ahora- dijo Mai susurrando lo ultimo para que nadie le escuchara al tiempo que el rubio asentía a sus palabras con una sonrisa  
>-<strong>les recomiendo que descansen, en este sitio sus heridas y cansancio se desvanecerán en una sola noche y mañana mismo podrán ir a sus misiones solo tengan cuidado-<strong> indico la diosa del sol al tiempo que pequeñas edificaciones individuales aparecían para las mujeres al tiempo que el rubio se alejaba de la zona despacio para volver a estar a solas y meditar sobre todo lo que ocurría en el mundo en ese momento de angustia total.

Estaba solo en medio de la oscuridad al tiempo que su mente divagaba entre los escenarios posibles tras la recuperación de sus amadas gemelas, en realidad Naruto siempre fue alguien previsor aunque ahora mismo se arrepentía de asumir la muerte de su poderoso y despiadado enemigo, sin duda alguna su maestro tenia mucha razón al decir que fue un inepto al asumir que había muerto sin ver su cadáver y por eso sus mujeres habían pagado un muy alto precio que casi les costo la vida, -la próxima vez me asegurare de que se quede bien muerto- se dijo a si mismo el rubio Ishura al tiempo que miraba al firmamento nocturno, no estaba seguro de si era el mismo que se podía ver en la tierra pero era hermoso eso no se cuestionaba y por eso mismo sabia que el confinar a sus amadas mujeres a ese reino tan perfecto estaba haciendo lo correcto al menos hasta que Sanada pasara a mejor vida de eso no tenia ni la mas remota duda después de todo ya no podía correr riesgos con el enemigo lo mejor seria encararlo en cuarto tuviera la menor oportunidad era una pena que no sospechase lo que sus adversaros le tenían preparado en su contra ya que en ese mismo momento en el interior de una oscura cueva un cristal maligno resplandecía con fuera mientras su allegado enmascarado se postraba ante el acompañado por un muy malhumorado clon que solo se sentía con ganas de despedazarle al tiempo que su brillo maligno iluminaba de manera siniestra su recinto oculto bajo tierra  
>-<strong>hola Menma dime ya se te ha bajado el mal humor-<strong> pregunto Yamata con clara ironía al tiempo que el pelinegro solo le regresaba unos ojos mas que irritados  
>-si- fue su respuesta seca y sin mayores argumentos se podía percibir que de hecho estaba bastante molesto<br>-**creo que esto te alegrara, vas a salir de aquí y posicionarte estacionado en un punto por definir-** las cejas de Menma se alzaron en realidad esa información no le gustaba mucho que digamos  
>-acaso quieres que sea un simple vigía ese no es mi trabajo!- respondió de mala manera al tiempo que el enmascarado le miraba con recelo<br>-** de hecho este trabajo te encantara ya que s lo haces…pelearas contra Naruto-** tan ponto dijo eso la cara de Menma cambio, el gesto de molestia se difumino siendo reemplazado pro una sonrisa siniestra  
>-oh, hubieras empezado por ahí, cuando me voy?- pregunto con ansiedad al tiempo que la risa del cristal resonaba en la bóveda de roca<br>-yo te llevare cuando sea el momento hasta entonces esperaras- dijo Madara al tiempo que Menma asentía con una singular sonrisa saliendo del sitio con calma y ansias de pelear contra su yo verdadero  
>-<strong>el esta my ansioso me pregunto como se pondría si supiera que no espero que le gane jajajajajaja-<strong> sus risas malignas resonaron con fuerza al tiempo que Madara solo esbozaba una sonrisa bajo su máscara si todo les estaba saliendo a pedir de boca eso era un hecho y pronto podrían atacar sin piedad alguna al mundo.

Todo parecía salir bien en las maquinaciones de los seres sobrenaturales que veían en los mortales meras herramientas para obtener sus metas egoístas y caprichosas pero como siempre un factor que no se podía anticipar bien estaba nuevamente decidido, si tras una noche casi en vela el sol al fin comenzaba a salir en el mundo iluminando de nueva cuenta a las naciones elementales al tiempo que en el recinto privado de cierto par de diosas hermanas un ninja de ojos azules estaba calmado viendo como el sol se alzaba a la distancia, fue en ese mismo momento cuando de nueva cuenta la diosa del sol aparecía a un lado de el caminando serena y con calma, no había dormido mucho eso se podía notar en los ojos de Naruto quien le miraba con algo mas de calma en ellos pero con el ardiente deseo de enfrentar de nueva cuenta a su propio rival personal que tanto dolores de cabeza le causaba en mas de un sentido –ya es momento Amateratsu_chan?- pregunto con algo de ansiedad si estaba mas que listo para salir disparado sobre el mundo en busca de su eterno enemigo al tiempo que la diosa del sol asentía a sus palabras causando que una sonrisa muy semejante a las del fallecido Hanzo apareciera en el rostro de Naruto, si hacia mucho que no sentía ese instinto depredador fluir con tanta fuerza como en este momento y la verdad sea dicha, le encantaba; -**solo hay que aguardar a que el portal se pueda abrir, pero yo quería mencionarte otra cosa-** dijo la diosa del sol despertando la curiosidad del ninja mortal pero sus palabras lejos de esclarecer el asunto solo le enturbiaron mas al tiempo que los ojos de Naruto solo se llenaban de dudas  
>-espera, quieres decir que mi otro yo no es humano?, creo que con decir que es un clon hecho por esa serpiente pedófila ya era decir mucho pero a que te refieres con eso- preguntaba con sincera curiosidad al tiempo que la diosa rubia guardaba silencio<br>-** no estoy segura pero se esto, hay algo en el que no es para nada amigable es mas, eso…se siente un poco como tu cuando caíste presa del dolor de perder a Kurayami-** un vago recuerdo del rubio de su etapa desenfrenada y salvaje en aquel momento doloroso recorrió su mente mientras miraba a la diosa rubia  
>-eso no puede ser, si el es como yo en ese aspecto, hay que eliminarlo antes de que pierda el control- si Naruto sabia muy bien lo que podría pasar si algo como lo que le sucedió a el ocurría con Menma y la diosa del sol no podía estar mas de acuerdo<br>-**lo se, solo espero que no te lo topes por ahora ya que Sanada es la prioridad pero necesitabas saberlo-** dijo ella con esa sonrisa dulce haciendo que el rubio esbozara una sonrisa cálida.

Era curioso como ella con todo su brillo divino y su belleza nada terrenal contrastaban con ese carácter dulce y pasivo que podía mostrar cuando estaba con Naruto, después de todo era ya por el bien sabido gracias a las palabras de Tsukuyomi que la diosa rubia era bastante explosiva o como decía la diosa de la luna "mi hermana no tiene sentido del humor y estalla en llamaradas solares cuando pierde la paciencia", el rubio se aproximo despacio a la diosa rubia y con calma la tomo del mentón, ella no se resistió en lo mas mínimo cuando Naruto le beso y de nueva cuenta sus lenguas comenzaban a jugar una con la otra en un baile intimo y apasionado que ella en verdad disfrutaba, el calor parecía aumentar y estaba segura de e algo, las manos del rubio apretándola de la cintura se sentían tan bien sobre su ropa tanto que ideas muy singulares pasaban por su mente mientras se entregaba en esa caricia –(** esto se siente tan bien, y solo es un beso, todo mi ser me grita que me entregue a el justo ahora)-** pensaba para si misma la diosa rubia al tiempo que el beso se rompía y ambos se quedaban mirando uno a la otra con calma al tiempo que el rubio le sonreía y ella sentía sus mejillas arder, sin duda estaba sonrojada –** oh vamos nesan, deja que Naruto_kun salga a hacer sus cosas ya después podrás dejar que te posea hasta el cansancio-** todo el romance y la magia del momento se fueron a la goma cuando las palabras siempre bromistas de la diosa de la luna resonaron causando que el sonrojo de la señora del sol aumentase al tiempo que se disculpaba suavemente con el rubio y con calma y serenidad se aproximaba a su hermana menor –** OH CIERRA EL PICO PERVERTIDA DE QUINTA!-** y comenzó a corretearla por todos lados mientras el aire a su alrededor se calentaba de sobre manera y el rubio esbozaba una ligera sonrisa al verlas corriendo como si fueran niñas pequeñas, algo para el fue muy claro en ese momento, mortales, diosas o demonios no importaba el nunca entendería del todo a las mujeres aunque eso no demeritaba su encanto.

Mientras el rubio pasaba un pequeño buen momento en compañía de las diosas que jugueteaban como siempre con sus mujeres las cosas eran calmadas, todas sabían a la perfección que estaban condenadas a estar encerradas en ese sitio por su seguridad cosa que no les agradaba mucho que dijéramos pero al menos lo acatarían…por ahora, entre todas ellas cierta pelirroja legendaria estaba en un pequeño sofá recostada acariciando su vientre, hacia tantos años que había dado a luz y ahora de nuevo estaba en cinta y una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro al tiempo que comenzaba a fantasear sobre las bastas posibilidades de su futuro heredo o heredera –es extraño no obasan- dijo la mujer de ojos color miel mientras aparecía en el sitio mirando a la pelirroja que se alzaba de su sillón para mirarla con calma y una sonrisa mientras cuestionaba su pregunta –siempre pensé que nunca seria madre, y ahora mírame estoy enamorada como una quinceañera hasta los huesos, casada y esperando un hijo del hombre que amo, y tu estas junto a mi, igual que yo jejeje- la sonrisa de Tsunade era una muy singular, nunca en toda su vida Mito logro verla sonreír de ese modo, si eso reflejaba pura felicidad estaba muy consiente de ello porque era la misma clase de sonrisa que todas las mujeres del clan esbozaron cuando supieron que el rubio les amaba incluida ella misma  
>-eso es solo un milagro realizado por el inmenso amor que Naruto_kun nos profesa a todas Tsunade_chan – dijo Mito con esa sabiduría solo propia de ella al tiempo que su nieta asentía con calma a sus palabras<br>-si es verdad solo el podía haber logrado juntar a tantas mujeres tan diferentes y enamorarlas a todas – una sonrisa traviesa apareció en el rostro de la rubia al tiempo que la pelirroja se alzaba del sillón era hora de alistarse para la misión de rescate  
>-es cierto solo el podría habernos reunido a toda, después de todo solo el puede hacernos el amor del modo que nos fascina y nos hace gritar- las mejillas de Tsunade se tiñeron suavemente de rojo al tiempo que Mito pasaba de largo frente a ella<br>-por dios obasan no digas esas cosas que soy tu nieta y no quiero imaginarme eso!- si ella estaba algo shockeada con esa imagen mental aunque no detuvo a Mito  
>-imaginártelo?, pero si mal no recuerdo la noche del remolino fue la mejor de tu vida hasta recuerdo que me decías que deseabas repetirlo solo nosotros tres- y la mujer le dirigió una sonrisa algo pervertida callándola en el acto, si era un hecho toda mujer con sangre Uzumaki era en el fondo una pervertida por mas que lo negase.<p>

Al final todas estuvieron reunidas en el sitio indicado, con deseos de éxito y buena fortuna una grieta brillante se materializaba frente a ellas, una salida de aquel mundo hacia la tierra de los mortales estaba abierta mientras la diosa de la luna miraba a las mujeres en cuestión, -**saldrán cerca del país de la lluvia es lo mas que les puedo acercar-** dijo Tsukuyomi mientras Azula asentía y avanzaba al frente con una mirada seria y decidida- con eso basta, ahora andando que tenemos un tarado que matar por robarse la propiedad de Naruto_kun- una gota apareció en la nuca de la mayoría de las mujeres al tiempo que la pelinegra jalaba a sus compañeras a la brecha que se cerraba tras ellas al tiempo que Naruto sonreía algo nervioso y Tsume solo miraba el espacio vacío antes de abrir la boca –Azula si que comprendió bien su papel como una de tus perras no Naruto_kun, de seguro se lo dejaste mas que claro?- su pregunta tenia mas de un giro logrando un sonrojo en la cara del rubio que sonreía mientras sentía las miradas como puñales clavarse en su espalda si aun no aclaraba el como y porque termino enredado con la autonombrada princesa del fuego, sosa que resultaría bastante interesante de justificar; en las naciones elementales tenia ya un buen rato que había amanecido y en un sitio desolado y poco transitado un asesino usuario de viento estaba calmado sentado sobre una roca con sus ojos cerrados descansando, a la media noche la comitiva del feudal de la lluvia había aparecido y con la aclaración de los suministros y los hombres aguardando a su dirigente en la zona indicada tomo bajo su mano a las gemelas Hyuuga, por un momento Sanada sintió ganas de matarlo al ver esa pervertida sonrisa mientras acariciaba los pechos suaves y grandes de la inconsciente Hanabi que solo se quejaba con disgusto, aun desmayada sentía repulsión por semejante tipo pero bueno no lo hizo después de todo un trato era un trato y necesitaba que el se las llevara para el esperar al rubio que sin duda iría por su cabeza cosa que esperaba mas que ansioso.

Lejos de ahí en los limites del país mencionado, una grieta entre los mundos se cerraba y e el suelo la figura de las tres mujeres aparecía en el sitio mirando a todos lados para orientarse cosa que de inmediato Tsuruko logro señalando a la dirección correcta –si el feudal las tiene ya como menciono Tsukuyomi_sama deben dirigirse a ese punto, ahí esta su fortaleza personal para las guerras- y las tres mujeres asintieron mientras comenzaban a saltar en la dirección señalada, si el momento de rescatar a las gemelas estaba mas próximo de lo que cualquiera involucrado en la situación pudiese esperar, -bueno sabia que servirías de mucha ayuda Tsuruko_san, eres una mujer muy bien orientada y muy hermosa, estoy segura que Naru_chan y tu tendrán hijos muy bellos y sanos- dijo Akemi de nuevo con esa costumbre suya de hablar sobre sus posibles nietos causando si un sonrojo tenue en la cara de la mujer pelinegra que solo le miro con esa sonrisa armoniosa en su cara-espero de corazón que así sea y tengamos muchos hijos Akemi_san- la peliverde/roja, sonrió ella no se había perturbado tanto como las demás al contrario corroboro sus deseos de ser parte del clan Ishura y ese detalle le agrado mucho a la mujer –si, si ya sabemos que quieres encamarte con mi Naruto_kun podemos concentrarnos en las Hyuuga, mientras mas pronto las salvemos mas pronto reclamaremos nuestro premio, eso si la primera que el se va a coger toda la noche es a mi, ya después ustedes pueden compartirlo al mismo tiempo si quieren, creo que solo así lo aguantarían- y Azula sonrió mientras Tsuruko se sonrojaba y le insistía a comportarse con la madre del rubio solo que lo que ella no noto fue como Azula sonreía al ver el hilillo de sangre que goteaba de la mujer si quizá ella era la figura materna de Naruto pero estaba mas que claro para ella que su relación madre/hijo iba a ser mas "profunda" de lo que todas las demás esperarían de eso estaba mas que segura ya que en la mente de la mencionada mujer una sola imagen se repetía en su mente, la de dos cuerpos desnudos trenzados en un abrazo demasiado intimo que les fundía en uno solo, si al parecer ni ella era inmune a la tan mencionada magia conquistadora de Naruto.

El ubio miro como la grieta se cerro al tiempo que el solo suspiraba esperando que todo saliera bien con la misión que sus chicas habían aceptado y claro aun mas esperaba que su "madre" saliera bien librada de todo después de todo ella nunca fue una ninja como tal y no estaba para nada seguro de sus capacidades por muy línea de sangre que poseyera y no estaba preparado para tener que dejarla i de nuevo después de reencontrarla tras una vida sin ella, era muy curioso como esa mujer con la que no compartía vinculo sanguíneo alguno se volvió tan importante para el y mas raro era como a veces sus instintos carnales lo traicionaban cosa que repetía una y otra vez en su mente nunca pasaría de verdad, pero eso el no podía saberlo de ninguna manera y claro muchas cosas estaban aun por ocurrir –bien Tsukuyomi_chan abe la salida es tiempo de ir por Sanada- dijo el ojiazul con calma y cierto renco en su voz sin duda alguna estaba decidido a rematar a su enemigo poderoso y sanguinario pese a las quejas de sus mujeres de que no lo encrase solo – **mas te vale no morir me escuchaste-** dijo la biju de nueve colas mientras miraba al rubio con una mirada preocupada si estaba mas que segura de que le esperaba una enorme lucha de la que no sabia como saldría al final de todo y era lo que le preocupaba, el enorme portal se abrió despacio al tiempo que la puerta se abría con un rechinido suave mientras el rubio se aproximaba despacio a la salida de aquel mundo perfecto, dio un paso dentro del portal antes de detenerse por completo se giro y miro a su "pequeño" harem que le miraban con ojos deseos de que no se fuera pero no podía detenerse su enemigo debía caer , una sonrisa fue todo lo que les dedico antes de guiñar un ojo y seguir caminando, se perdió en la oscuridad de aquel portal que tan pronto se cerro se desvaneció en el aire dejando a las mujeres en el reino de aquella diosa al tiempo que el se dirigía de nuevo al mundo mortal donde su nueva batalla ya le esperaba.

Justo en ese momento en un oscuro recinto un hombre enmascarado avanzaba despacio por los pasillos de roca al tiempo que se dirigía a su meta justo al final de aquel sendero de roca, frente a el se alzaba una puerta cerrada tras la cual un sujeto pelinegro aguardaba, con calma abro la puerta y se adentro en el sitio recibiendo de inmediato la mirada inquisitiva de aquel hombre que solo le miraba con esos ojos negros y fieros –es tiempo de que se enfrenten- tan ponto Madara dijo esas palabras el se puso de pie y avanzo hasta la luz con una enorme sonrisa mientras se dejaba ver bien, no era oto mas que Menma quien con una enorme sonrisa se colocaba a lado del hombre enmascarado –ya era tiempo me estaba comenzando a desesperar- y sin decir mas Madara le sujeto del hombro y ambos se disolvieron en una misteriosa espiral que los devoro en el aire dejando solo el vacio cuando se fueron en busca de la presa del clon del ojiazul que solo ansiaba su momento de luchar cara a cara contra el rubio original; reaparecieron instantes después en una planicie desolada desprovista de vida, a la distancia se podían ver las montañas mientras estos de vegetación comenzaban a aflorar en el suelo indicando la proximidad del bosque cercano en el valle vecino que no debería de estar a mas de 10 kilómetros de ahí, si estaba muy cerca y justo en ese momento cierto asesino usuario de viento esperaba al otro lado de ese valle a su presa sin sospechar lo que sus colaboradores ya tramaban para favorecer su pelea mediante el uso de Menma quien no parecía contento cuando miraba a su alrededor  
>-oye no se suponía que luchara contra Naruto, ¿Dónde esta?- preguntaba con enojo en su voz al tiempo que miraba enojado al hombre enmascarado a su lado<br>-el llegara ponto, tiene que pasar por este punto asique solo espéralo- dijo con calma mientras ponía unos pasos de distancia entre el y el pelinegro irritado  
>-espero que no me estén jugando una mala broma que no estoy de humor para eso- dijo con resentimiento al tiempo que el hombre de la mascara negaba a sus palabras<br>-no es una broma, Naruto debe pasar por aquí si desea llegar con Sanada- tan ponto nombro al asesino del viento una sonrisa torcida apareció en el rostro del pelinegro  
>-oh con que Sanada esta por aquí, jejeje me encantara ver su cara cuando sepa que mate a su blanco jajajaja- su isa resonó con fuera al tiempo que el hombre enmascarado asentía a sus palabras alejándose otro poco<br>-no te confíes o acabaras perdiendo- y sin esperar la respuesta de Menma Madara se desvaneció en el aire al tiempo que el se sentaba en el suelo a la espera de su blanco

El hombre de la máscara tenía muy claras la sindicaciones de su padre y amo, tenia que dejar a Menma a una distancia segura para que Sanad no lo percibiera o eso acabaría en una pelea entre ellos por ver quién mataría a Naruto, el hombre de la mascara volvió a aparecer lejos del pelinegro ahora junto al hombre del viento que le miraba con curiosidad -¿Qué haces aquí? No viniste a meterte en mi pelea verdad?- pregunto con enojo en su voz al tiempo que Madara negaba a sus palabras y dejaba que el chakra iluminase su cuerpo con calma antes de hundirse en el suelo, Sanada no se movió solo vio como todo ocurría no lo sintió como un ataque mas bien como una manifestación de poder que no entendía el porque se realizaba en ese sitio y en ese momento y tan ponto lo hizo se dio la vuelta listo para irse  
>-que hiciste?- pregunto Sanada con un deje de curiosidad en su voz al tiempo que el hombre de la mascara se giraba a vele con calma<br>-el resurgir de Juubi esta próximo, Naruto no debe distraerse con nada cuando luche contigo, una vez que la pelea empiece una barrera de chakra impedirá que el sienta lo que ocurre en otro lado y te permitirá luchar con el sin que nada mas importe- si la respuesta de Madara no podía se mas a medias pero de eso Sanada no se percato  
>-bueno al fin hiciste algo bien, ya quiero que llegue jejejejeje- fue todo lo que Sanada pudo decir antes de dejar de mirar a Madara quien le mantenía sus ojos fijos sobre el al tiempo que pensaba sobre sus acciones<br>-(tan ansioso esta que no lo sintió bien, la barrera no solo ciega la percepción de Naruto sino la suya también, ahora no te darás cuenta cuando el se enfrente a Menma antes de llegar a ti)- pensó el hombre de la máscara con una sonrisa siniestra oculta bajo esa cubierta en su rostro antes de desvanecerse en el aire con suma calma al tiempo que Sanad ya aguardaba a la llegada de su blanco para poder luchar de nuevo con el.

Justo en ese momento en que el hombre de la mascara se desvanecía en el aire una puerta materializada en la nada se abría, de su interior un conocido ninja de ojos azules emergía de su pequeño trayecto al tiempo que miraba a su alrededor, estaba de nuevo en casa o al menos en el mundo que conocía tan bien suspiro un momento mientras se orientaba con calma, no tardo mucho en sentirlo erra como si el chakra de Sanada le estuviera llamando, -Sanada- murmuro con renco al tiempo que avanzaba a toda velocidad al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el, aun podía recodar los rostros heridos de sus mujeres al tiempo que avanzaba ardiendo en deseos de luchar contra el asesino del viento, -lo juro esta vez morirás!- grito el rubio al tiempo que aceleraba el piso y ponto se volvía un borrón que corría a toda velocidad por el camino que le guiaba a su meta deseoso de iniciar la lucha; Madara sonreía había aparecido de nuevo en la guarida oscura de su organización, era muy singular el silencio que resonaba por todos lados, indicaba de una manera mas que clara que el enorme ejército había salido a la lucha, avano como siempre con calma hasta posicionase una vez mas ante su crstalino pade quien ya emitia su siempre calmada y espelunznnte lu maligno que resplandecía  
>-todo esta listo padre, Sanada no notara la lucha de Menma- dijo con suma calma al tiempo que el brillo aumentaba suavemente<br>-**magnifico, pronto todo saldrá como esperamos, alístate Madara iras a la zona de la lucha-** ordeno con calma al tiempo que el hombre de la mascara le miraba fijamente  
>-deseas que luche padre, lo hare sin piedad- si estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte por la causa de su padre pero este negaba a sus palabras<br>-**no, aun no es tiempo necesito que toda tu concentración se centre en Juubi, tus ojos serán los que le traigan de regreso a la vida y la necesitamos lo mas ponto posible, al ejecito Orochimaru lo guiara junto con Makoto y Hiroshi**- dijo el cristal al tiempo que el hombre enmascarado asentía a sus palabras saliendo de ah, era el momento de ir por aquella estatua ya que el renacer se aproximaba cada vez mas rápido

El sanin traidor estaba entre feliz y molesto en ese momento, estaba frente al ejecito maligno con una sonrisa en su rostro, por un lado la idea de asesinar a su maestro le agradaba pero el exponerse a una posible batalla contra la otra mitad de Madara no le parecía en lo absoluto después de todo si bien era mas fuerte que antes no estaba a ese nivel y lo sabia muy bien –(lo mejor será eludir esa batalla y salir de aquí en cuanto pueda)- pensaba el sanin de piel pálida al tiempo que miraba frente a el las ruinas de una ciudad donde la base de la alianza se ubicaba, a su espalda a una distancia segura el ejercito maligno se escondía ente la poca vegetación y con genjutsus muy poderosos que les ayudaban a mantenerse ocultos de los rastreadores que revisaban la zona en busca de algún espía o de algo peor –bueno creo que es tiempo de dar inicio a esto- se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa perversa en su rostro al tiempo que miraba como por entre los restos de la antigua ciudad un par de ninjas avanzaban muy centrados en sus cosas platicando sobre temas intrascendentales para el hombre que se alistaba para saltar frente a ellos, un par de rocas se desplomaron al suelo alertándoles en el acto al tiempo que sus ojos se abrían como platos y el miedo les infectaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, delante de ellos el sanin de las serpientes se alzaba con una enorme y siniestra sonrisa  
>-hola mis queridos ninjas de la alianza kukukuku- su risa perversa y ciertamente molesta resonó con fuerza por el aire mientras los ninjas le miraban con asombro y se alistaban para lo inminente<br>-vamos pon en marcha el plan divisional- dijo uno de ellos a tiempo que desenfundaba su kunai y se colocaba justo delante del ninja resucitado al tiempo que su compañero salía corriendo a toda velocidad y el le miraba con asombro  
>-kukukuku que triste tu amigo se escapo eso no te molesta ni un poco?- pregunto el sanin pelinegro mientras avanzaba despacio hacia el ninja que solo mascullaba cosas inentendibles y sin pensar en nada mas se lanzo contra Orochimaru.<p>

Lejos de ahí una comitiva de cierto feudal avanzaba despacio, en la carreta un par de ahora despiertas y amordazadas gemelas miraba a su captor con ojos molestos que sin duda prometían mucho pero mucho dolor en especial los de Hanabi, si el feudal de la lluvia apenas podía esperar a llegar a su fortaleza preventiva para poder encerrarse con las chicas en su recamara y dejarles en claro a quien pertenecían ahora ya que su fuerza era inexistente gracias a los brazaletes con sellos supresores como agradecía esas cosas de otro modo estaba seguro que ya estaría bien muerto y por como le miraba Hanabi eso estaba muy claro –no deben enojarse les prometo que las tratare bien, seré un dueño muy comprensivo y cariñoso anden solo serán usadas de vez en cuando por mis hombres en sus noches especiales, una a la semana solamente el resto del tiempo serán solo mías jejejejeje- su rostro era en verdad perverso y las Hyuuga solo podían preguntarse el porque diablos habían caído en semejante situación con alguien como el no tenían idea de eso pero algo si sabían en cuanto tuvieran la menor oportunidad escarian y correrían de nuevo a los brazos de su amado rubio que en ese momento avanzaba a toda velocidad por la campiña ignorante de la situación que se desenvolvía lejos de el con las gemelas que ahora mismo sentían una ganas enormes de romperle el cuello a alguien que solo se relamía los labios añorando estar ya en su casa para proceder con la "domesticación" de sus nuevas mascotas; lejos estaba el de saber lo que pasaba en otro punto, en el camino hacia su adorado recinto seguro sus guardias tenían todo el sitio fortificado y preparado para su llegada mientras en los limites del país de la lluvia un trió de mujeres avanzaba a buena velocidad, ciertamente el hecho de que Akemi se moviera tan rápido a pesar de no se runa kunoichi entrenada hablaba muy bien de ella  
>-bueno Tsuruko, cuanto mas falta que tanta lluvia comienza a fastidiarme- se quejaba Azula y como no si hacia mas de ½ hora que no paraba de caer agua sobre ellas<br>-mucho apenas estamos entrando al país de la lluvia, estamos cuando menos a medio camino- si su respuesta no fue lo que la princesa del fuego esperaba pero al menos estaban acercándose  
>- chicas puedo saber como vamos a entrar a ese sitio sin poner en peligro a Hinata_chan ni a Hanabi_chan?- pregunto la preocupada mujer de cabellos bicolores al tiempo que Azula le miraba desde el frente del grupo<p>

No respondió a la pregunta de Akemi pero esa sonrisa indicaba que tenia un plan solo quedaba esperar que no involucrara destruir todo a su paso de otro modo pondrían en riesgo las vidas de las ojiperladas rehenes, -solo usaremos nuestro encanto eso es todo jejejeje- sus palabras no despejaron las dudas de las mujeres pero no indagaron mas en lugar de eso solo apresuraron el paso al tiempo que en la zona de la alianza un ninja malherido estaba suspendido en el aire, la mano de Orochimaru apretaba con fuerza su cuello al tiempo que le miraba burlón su ropa estaba desgarrada y sangraba profusamente de su hombro perforado al tiempo que el sanin traidor solo sonreía mirándole con calma y burla en sus ojos –siempre lo dije los que luchan solos contra mi son suicidas kukuku- si sus palabras estaban rebosantes de seguridad y confianza y ahora mismo apretaba con fuerza su mano ansiando romper de una vez el cuello del ninja pero no lo hizo, su instinto fue mas fuerte y le hizo dar u salto al tiempo que la estaca de roca pasaba de largo casi a punto de partirlo en dos, el ninja golpeo el suelo pesado como una piedra dejando que su sangre salpicara por todos lados al tiempo que el sanin miraba delante de el a los kages de las naciones ninja donde el mismo sandaime les encabezaba y miraba a Orochimaru con ojos muy molestos  
>-hola sensei, ¿estas contento de verme?- pregunto el sanin con crueldad mientras que Sarutobi daba un paso al frente<br>-ver tu cara me repugna pero al menos se que tu arrogancia es tu error mas grande- la ceja del sanin se alzo con sus palabras al tiempo que le miraba fijamente  
>-oh enserio, puedo saber porque dices eso?- pregunto con una sonrisa misteriosa en su rostro al tiempo que el sandaime solo sonreía<br>-porque gracias a ella te has metido solo en la boca del lobo, y esta vez no escaparas!- dijo con decisión al tiempo que el sanin pelinegro sonreía aun mas que antes  
>-oh solo tengo una duda con respecto a eso… ¿quien te dijo que venia solo?- y una señal basto `para que todos aparecieran<p>

Los domos de ilusión se desplomaron mientras los alaridos de las fuerzas enemigas aparecían y su basto ejercito se dejaba ver a la distancia cercana de pie mirando fijamente al sanin que solo veía la sorpresa en los rostros de los kages presentes –porque esos rostros, no me dirán que pensaban que esperaríamos pacientemente a que nos atacaran o si- y sin decir mas el sanin aprovecho la distracción para disolverse en el suelo regresando con su armada maligna mientras que los kages se miraban unos a otros con cierta duda –es tiempo de aplastar al enemigo de una buena vez!- clamo el rejuvenecido Onoki mientras las alarmas sonaban, en el interior de la base los shinobis corrían a toda velocidad mientras las puertas de roca se alzaban del suelo y sus fuerzas comenzaban a salir pululando por el sitio descampado y desprovisto de vida al tiempo que el enemigo esperaba el momento de golpear con fuerza; -eh, que diablos es eso- se dijo a si mismo Naruto deteniéndose en seco cuando lo sintió, no era un chakra muy grande sino mas bien muchos chakras individuales moviéndose a la vez como si alistaran y congregasen para algo, la dirección en la que miraba era muy clara estaba viendo hacia el sitio donde se suponía estaba a alianza shinobi y si se movían de ese modo entonces  
>-malditos van a atacarnos justo ahora!- se quejo el molesto rubio al tiempo que maldecía a sus enemigos<br>-Raiton: jibashi (elemento rayo: asesino eléctrico)- y la electricidad corrió por el suelo furiosa y brillante.

El relámpago destrozo todo a su paso al tiempo que el rubio daba un gran salto alejándose del golpe brillante que provenía de su enemigo, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos cuando el apareció, era casi como verse a un espejo exceptuando claro por las diferencias en el color de cabello y ojos juraría que se miraba en un espejo, frente a el Menma se alzaba con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro mientras la electricidad de su mano se dispersaba en el aire en decenas de chispas brillantes y peligrosas –no esta mal, lo evadiste muy fácil- dijo el ninja replicado al tiempo que miraba a Naruto de pies a cabeza, no era como lo imaginaba después de todo el esperaba alguien con una presencia mas imponente no a un rubio deseoso de vengar a sus mujeres  
>-debo suponer que tu eres mi otro yo?- dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a moverse en círculos como Menma<br>-soy Menma, es un placer conocer al imbécil del cual me crearon- si sus palabras no eran nada amistosas y estaba claro que era alguien maligno como lo denotaba su presencia  
>-si de verdad naciste de mi no entiendo porque diablos trabajas para akatsuki- pregunto Naruto con enojo mientras su versión maligna solo sonreía<br>-solo porque me dejan matar a mi gusto y ahora me dejan volverme el único Naruto- sus palabras causaron que las cejas del rubio se alzaran al tiempo que miraba a Menma  
>-el único?, o no sabes contar o eres un imbécil yo existo y estoy delante de ti además el original y verdadero soy yo- eso no le agrado nada a Menma quien presa de su enojo arremetió contra el.<p>

Sus manos se movieron veloces y lanzando golpes trato de impactarlo, su puño fue desviado por el dorso del brazo de Naruto al tiempo que daba un giro y conectaba un rodillazo en la espalda de Menma, el se desplomo al suelo lastimado pero aun así alzo sus piernas conectando una poderosa patada en el estomago del rubio haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos antes de que el se alzara de nuevo del suelo  
>-ese golpe me dolió, si que eres fuerte- dijo Menma mientras se sobaba la espalda justo donde se le golpeo<br>-puedo decir lo mismo de ti, dime porque no eres una buena replica mía y mejor me ayudas a destruir a akatsuki- ofreció Naruto al tiempo que su otro yo solo negaba a sus palabras con una sonrisa  
>-quizá soy una copia pero no me interesan tus absurdas promesas ni tratos solo quiero una cosa y me la vas a dar- dijo con enojo mientras se colocaba listo para luchar<br>-que es lo que quieres de mi?- pregunto el rubio al tiempo que Menma esbozaba una enorme sonrisa  
>-quiero tu muerte!- y se lanzo contra Naruto listo y dispuesto para lo que fuera<p>

De regreso con la alianza los ninjas de la misma estaban ya afuera de su base mirando frente a ellos a la comitiva enemiga, el viento soplaba con calma mientras la brecha entre ellos parecía ser la línea mortal que delimitaba la zona que nadie se atrevía a cruzar –ya es momento de dejar en claro al enemigo que sus metas egoístas y sus deseos crueles no se realizaran el día de hoy en este sitio escribiremos la historia y derrotaremos a akatsuki de una vez por todas!- dijo Sarutobi obteniendo los gritos y alaridos de apoyo de todo el ejercito shinobi al tiempo que un enorme demonio tengu avanzaba despacio, desenfundo a la distancia su pesada espada mientras señalaba al cielo con ella y gritando como una bestia dejo ir una llamarada demoniaca, de inmediato todas las fuerzas enemigas arremetieron, el suelo se agito mientras e vil y malévolo torrente de adversarios avanzaban listos para matar a cuanto ninja se metiera en su camino, -ahora es cuando alianza shinobi….¡ATAQUEN!- y todo mundo obedeció las palabras de Sarutobi, con un potente grito de batalla el ejercito ninja se lanzo contra el enemigo dispuestos a finalizar la guerra de una vez por todas, lo que nadie noto ni vio fue como a la distancia sobre un pequeño risco en un acantilado cercano una figura enmascarada miraba todo, el viento mecía suavemente su capa de nubes rojas mientras veía como las fuerzas se avecinaban una contra la otra en un inminente choque de poder todo mientras en el cielo inadvertido para todos la silueta de la luna comenzaba a volverse mas y mas visible al tiempo que el día avanzaba el momento de su máxima cercanía a la tierra estaba cerca nadie lo notaba  
>-ya es tiempo, el día de hoy da comienzo el fin de todo- murmuro el Madara maligno al tiempo que sostenía en su mano un pergamino donde la estatua aquella yacía sellada a la espera de ser sacada y permitir que su poder y alma regresaran al sitio al que pertenecían, al cuerpo de juubi quien vivirá de nuevo en libertad<p>

* * *

><p>se acabo el capitulo de hoy y como vimos la acción esta a punto de comenzar a gran escala ya que como vimos las confrontaciones están a la orden del dia entre las de la alianza y claro la obvia batalla de los dos narutos, espero que no me odien por comenzar eso en ese punto pero ya saben como es su servidor en esas cosas<br>_no que va nadie esta enojado (sosteniendo una espada)_  
><em>es verdad no te apures (escondiendo una lanza)<em>  
><em>si no es como si te fuéramos a herir (con cuerda en mano)<em>  
><em>si tu relájate (con un par de libros de tortura en sus manos)<em>  
>...este...auxilio! (corre por su vida)<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-Sho y compañia<br>pd: que les parecieron los pensamientos de Akemi


	258. C254: Versus

hola a todo mundo espero que les este yendo bien porque si su servidor ha llegado a ustedes con un nuevo capitulo de este fic original que valla que me salio largo no les parece pero bueno no quiero marerales con un montón de cosas sin sentido mejor pasemos al fic de una buena vez...oh si lo olvide los reviews van primero

**daviidchumillasmonteagudo**: si van a ser tremendas creeme y esto solo sera el principio de luchas tamaño dbz jejeje  
><strong>alexzero<strong>: si están olvidando ambos el facto naruto aunque bien dicho aun con su muerte todo se iria a la goma con la ira de izanami, a jiraiiya lo tengo en una mision secreta ya veras que se tae entre manos el sanin y con respecto a orion quia durante con su pelea con sanada se de el pri er encuentro entre ambas conciencias  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong> de hecho a grandes rasgos tanto naruto como sanada rondan o mas bien ya sobrepasan el nivel de rikudo no por mucho pero ya lo estan dejando atas  
><strong>alexandert cross<strong>: jejeje gracias por tanto halago y no te apures la publicidad se entiende yo mismo he pensado en hacer eso en el fic de tu hermano el cual me encanta he de decirlo y a quien lea este review si no lo ha leído le aconsejo lo busque...tu me dirás donde cobro mi cheque por el comecial eh jejeje  
><strong>darkdan-sama<strong>: si sanada debe esperar pero eso si va a ser una pelea de aquellas jejeje  
><strong>Tensa suigetsu:<strong> primero tienes que atraparme y dudo que logres eso jajajaja jajajajaja..cof cof dios debo dejar de reírme como loco  
><strong>kyublack<strong>: ese fic pronto continuara solo ten paciencia y sobre lo de sanada lamento eso pero tena que pasar ya lo tenia contemplado desde que el apareció  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: creo que la lucha con menma es inevitable aunque creo vale mucho la pena

_oh si ya viene la acción (el autor asiente)_  
><em>ya quiero ver esta pelea (el autor sonríe)<em>  
><em>venga la sangre (el auto sonríe nevoso)<em>  
><em>ademas de saber como le sale todo a Azula y compañia (las otras 3 asienten a eso)<em>  
>bueno no la hagamos de emoción disfuten del cap<p>

**renuncia de derechos**: ni naruto o algún elemento usado en este fic es mio solo los oc y demás tecnicas y personajes originales lo son, todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo lamentablemente T_T

-mmmmm- hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio o ser sobrenatural hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio o ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 254: Versus<strong>

Las hordas de demonios y clones del hombre planta avanzaban a toda velocidad en contra de la alianza shinobi mientras los ninjas se alistaban para el inminente choque de fuerzas iguales que desataría una enorme y colosal lucha –**pronto todo estará en donde debe estar**- murmuraba aquel oscuro ser Yamata encerrado desde su cristalina prisión mientras visualizaba las confortaciones como si estuviese ante ellas justo en ese momento en que todo parecía marchar de acuerdo a sus planes y metas egoísta,** -pronto seré libre de nuevo- **murmuro de nuevo en medio de la nada mientras sentía como el poder de Menma se abalanzaba contra el de cierto ninja de ojos azules que solo alzaba sus brazos, el golpe del enemigo fue directo a su rostro pero con cierta facilidad le desvió a un costado mientras su codo se alzaba enfilándose al rostro del enemigo, con fuerza lanzo el golpe recto mientras que Memna se agachaba escapando por poco del impacto del rubio que ahora era golpeado en el estomago por la rodilla del enemigo pelinegro, escupió algo de saliva antes de recomponerse y con fuerza dando un pequeño salto conectar una patada frontal al rostro de Menma quien rodo por el suelo antes de detenerse en seco con una mano volviéndose a colocar de pie con una mirada maligna y una sonrisa por demás perversa dibujada en su rostro a todo lo largo  
>-eres justo como esperaba jejejeje- se reía Menma mientras que Naruto se secaba algo de la saliva en la comisura de sus labios<br>-pues eres bastante fuerte lo admito pero solo res una copia mal hecha de un demente andrógino, tu no me derrotaras- y el rubio se coloco de nuevo en pose de batalla mientras que Menma sonreía aun mas que antes  
>-en eso te equivocas, no solo te derrotare…voy a despedazarte!- y sin pensarlo dos veces el pelinegro volvió a la ofensiva a todo poder.<p>

Se movió con toda la velocidad que pudo mientras daba un salto enfilándose hacia Naruto, sus manos resplandecían en electricidad detalle que el rubio detecto de inmediato después de todo era uno de sus jutsus mas empleados, el raiken chirreaba en los puños de Menma al tiempo que lanzaba los golpes cargados de electricidad al frente en un intento por golpear al rubio que moviéndose de un lado a otro eludía sus constantes ataques mientras que el se agitaba, sus golpes iban y venían inclusive lanzaba giros con sus brazos extendidos buscando golpear al rubio que simplemente se agachaba y esquivaba los impactos –buena técnica pero esto también se puede usar así!- y con su mano resplandeciente Naruto toco una de sus piernas mientas la alzaba, la electricidad corrió por ella a toda velocidad alzándose directo a su pie que en ese momento colisionaba contra el rostro de Menma, fue un golpe poderoso que resonó con fuerza al tiempo que el clon pelinegro era alzado del suelo con sangre saliendo de su boca y el rubio ni perdía tiempo –Futon: tatsumaki no jutsu (elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- y girando sobre si mismo mientras el pelinegro estaba en el aire el rubio empezaba a dar vueltas evocando el poderoso viento que gritando con fuerza giraba sobre ellos al tiempo que el colosal vórtice de aire sucio y violento giraba, del suelo rocas pequeñas y restos de troncos eran jalados al viento mientras el rubio en su interior solo giraba mas velozmente y claro Menma daba vueltas sin control mareándose como nunca antes en su vida al tiempo que los cortes aparecían en su cuerpo tiñendo de rojo con las gotas de sangre que ya comenzaban a salpicar por todos lados -aaaahhh …esto no es nada!- grito desde las alturas mientras su chakra hervía y con fuerza se giraba al suelo al trazar los sellos antes de disparar, de sus manos un poderoso relámpago salió volando directo al suelo donde Naruto dejo de girar para eludir el impacto que estallando con chispas de estática disolvía el tornado haciendo que Menma cayera al suelo pesadamente sobre manos y pies.  
>-eres listo y supongo que ya entendiste que no me puedes vencer no?- preguntaba el rubio ojiazul a su contraparte siniestra que solo alzaba despacio la mirada<br>-y tu comprendes que soy idéntico a ti en todo!- y si decir mas sus manos se hundieron en el suelo para sorpresa de Naruto

El piso retumbo con fuerza mientras los ojos azules dl rubio se abrían como platos ya que a sus costados enormes estacas de cristal negro aparecían punzantes y listas para asesinarlo, con agilidad dio un gran salto escapando del empalamiento al tiempo que los cristales colisionaban uno contra otro quedando enmadejados en una extraña cúpula semejante a un bulto de paja –modelas cristal!- hablo con sorpresa Naruto al tiempo que Menma volvía a hacer acto de aparición solo que ahora a su espalda apareciendo en un destello amarillo que el reconoció de inmediato pero no tuvo tiempo de contraatacar a ese movimiento, la boca de Menma se abrió enorme mientras una colosal bala de lava candente salía de ella disparada contra el rubio que solo alzo sus brazos mientras un muro de cristal aparecía delante de el, el golpe fue violento y el calor de la roca fundida quebró el cristal como si fuese simple vidrio cuarteado dando de lleno en el torso de Naruto que voló por el aire hasta golpear la cúpula de cristales negros sacudido con fuerza al tiempo que Menma solo sonreía arrogante y seguro,- que paso Naruto, fui demasiado rápido para ti- pregunto con sarcasmo e ironía en su voz al tiempo que el ninja rubio le miraba con ojos entrecerrados si el conocía muy bien el jutsu que Menma había usado en ese momento y no podía creer que el lo supiera –usaste el Hirashin, pero hasta donde se solo Minato sabia como se usa- hablo el rubio con duda en su voz mientras que el clon malévolo sonreía alzando levemente sus hombros ante sus palabras de desconcierto, -Orochimaru tomo algunos pergaminos cuando estaba en tratos con el de ahí lo aprendí y mejore, igual que esto- y su mano fue al frente mientras una conocida esfera azulada aparecía en ella si el rasengan estaba en poder de Menma y lo que era peor estaba empezando a destilar chispas eléctricas cosa que le indicaba al rubio que el también le había perfeccionado solo que a su afinidad primaria cosa que no debía ser nada buena para el en esos momentos  
>-a ver que te parece esto… Raiton: denki ryusei (meteoro eléctrico)- y como su nombre lo dijo era, la mano de Menma fue hacia atrás y cuando la lanzo al frente el rasengan modificado salió disparado como si de un meteoro se tratase, un meteoro de pura electricidad que se lanzaba contra el<p>

El destello brillante fue todo lo que Naruto pudo ver en ese momento al igual que aquel ninja de la alianza que salía volando por el aire tras el brillante y candente arder de las llamas de aquel demonio tengu que con una sonrisa perversa lo mandaba directo al otro mundo –jajajajaja vamos basuras humanas vengan a luchar jajajajaja- se reía con estridencia justo antes de que sus ojos se abriesen como platos estaba siendo atravesado de lado a lado por una enorme estaca de roca procedente de la mano alzada de cierto tsuchikage que con una sonrisa digna de un vencedor miraba al demonio en shock que solo le miraba con la sangre fluyendo fuera de su ser –cuidado con lo que pides imbécil- y el tengu cayo sin vida al suelo mientras Onoki regresaba a la lucha principal en aquella planicie repleta de sangre y batalla donde los ninjas luchaban con fiereza encarando a los clones y demonios que usando sus flamas demoniacas calcinaban a cuanto enemigo podían, los demonios tengo lañaban bolas de fuego y llamaradas demoniacas que adían con fuerza y eran repelidas por los disparos de roca y agua de las fuerzas ninja que se enfrascaban en una defensa, poco a poco los ejércitos se mezclaban mas y mas al tiempo que los ataques masivos comenzaban a dejarse ver, un enorme dragón de foca volaba por el aire lanzándose contra los clones que apenas lo eludían para ser golpeados por enormes reptiles de fuego procedentes de los escuadrones de la hoja y de suna, mas allá un grupo de tengus alzaban sus espadas ensangrentadas mientras los cuerpos decapitados de los ninjas se desplomaban al suelo y sus carcajadas demenciales resonaban en el campo de batalla, su alegría no duro mucho ya que de pronto el suelo sobre el que estaban parados se volvía arena que fluyendo hacia arriba en estacas endurecidas les atravesaban de lado a lado cegando sus vidas cosa que no parecía importarle al resto de los demonios que seguían luchando con fuerza ignorando la muerte de sus hermanos de raza y causa  
>-todo marcha tan bien kukukuku- se reía Orochimaru a la distancia mientras veía como la batalla parecía volverse mas feroz de lo que era o alguien hubiese anticipado<br>-esto se pone interesante, ya quiero salir a patear traseros de kages- hablaba un feliz y ansioso Hiroshi mientras sonreía mas que ansioso a la espera de poder luchar  
>-siempre es tan raro- pregunta el sanin resucitado al hombre del clan Terumi que calmado miraba al frente molesto<br>-si, siempre es igual de ansioso- fue la respuesta calmada de Makoto el hombre se había curado por completo y estaba a la espera de poder pelear contra ciento kage pelirrojo que luchaba a la distancia contra los tengu  
>-no seas ansioso deja que los peones mueran antes de que puedas entrar en acción- menciono el sanin de piel pálida mientras veía por su parte a su maestro aplastando a cuanto enemigo se posara delante de el pero claro el tenia también sus propios planes.<p>

El fuego volaba al igual que el suelo estremeciéndose tras cada poderoso ataque que anunciaba una ola masiva de destrucción al tiempo que los gritos resonaban y la sangre teñía de rojo el suelo de la llanura devastada mientras las fuerzas se enfrascaban en una fiera batalla que parecía solo aumentar mas y mas de violencia al tiempo que en otros lares un trió de mujeres muy bien conocidas avanzaban a paso fiirme mientras frente a ellas el bosque poco a poco comenzaba a perder sus espesura anunciando la proximidad de un valle abierto y repleto de caminos y de una gran extensión de terreno abierto perfecto para una batalla a gran escala cosa que a cierta pelinegra le divertía aunque para su mala fortuna no esperaba un verdadero oponente mas bien se había metido en esa búsqueda por las razones mas simples del mundo, Naruto era su hombre, las Hyuuga les pertenecían y robarle a el era como robarle ella y eso no lo aceptaba ni lo iba a permitir si dependía de ella, si estaba segura de lo que hacia y por supuesto lo que mas le atraía era la recompensa que de solo imaginársela la hacia sentase húmeda y muy deseosa –y porque estas sonriendo de ese modo Azula- pregunto Tsuruko, l arquera ceremoniosa le miraba con curiosidad al tiempo que la pervertida sonrisa de Azula solos e ensanchaba mas por la mirada ciertamente inocente de la mujer de cabellos oscuros –oh nada solo pensaba en mi gran y dura recompensa- y sonio aun ms mientras las mejillas de Tsuuko se ponina algo rojas si había entendí bien la metáfora que ella uso y no deseaba saber mas del asunto l menos no de labios de Azula  
>-Azula, no perturbes a Tsuruko_chan no ves que ella no ha tenido oportunidad de relacionarse con Naru_chan- hablo la mujer de cabellos a dos tonos mientras la aludida le sonreía complacida de que alguien la defendiese de las perversiones de Azula<br>-ok no seguiré presumiendo el gran, duro y maravilloso atributo de mi Naruto_kun, además apuesto a que en este grupo ella y yo no somos las únicas que se mueren por sentirlo mucho no Akemi_san?- y miro directamente a la mujer sonrojada que si no respondió estaba demasiado perturbada como para decir o alegar algo.

De regreso a la zona de la batalla, la energía eléctrica se dispersaba mientras el domo resplandeciente de no mucho tamaño pero si gran intensidad se desvanecía en el aire y claro Menma sonreía al ver como su golpe fue directo al rubio, poco a poco el brillo se desvanecía y una silueta se apreciaba al tiempo que la sonrisa de Menmaa comenzaba a desvanecerse al ver al rubio de pie con sus brazos cruzados frente a el y con algo de vapor destilándose de su cuerpo sobrecargado al tiempo que respiraba algo adolorido y con señales claras de estar sufriendo un calambre –pero que demonios…como sigues de pie todos los tengu con los que practique terminaban muertos cuando les golpeaba con esto!- grito el furioso Menma al tiempo que las manos de Nauto caían a los costados de su cuerpo mientras que el ubio parpadeaba un par de veces enfocando la imagen borrosa que se veía frente a el y claro era un hecho que el ataque si le había dolido y mucho pero no iba a demostrárselo a su contraparte –como dijiste somos idénticos en todo incluso en nuestra habilidad para canalizar el raiton- y señalo a sus pies donde el suelo destrozado y quemado daba fe de que la mayoría de la fuera del impacto y el estallido había sido redirigido al suelo gracias al gran control de chakra de Nauto solo por eso seguía de pie de no haberlo tenido estaría inconsciente y estaba seguro de ello -pero no te apures que esta lucha apenas inicia y creo que es mi turno no?- las manos del rubio se movieron toda velocidad trazando sellos con fuerza mientras golpeaba el suelo con uno de sus pies, de inmediato todo el sitio comenzó a temblar al tiempo que las grietas aparecían y de ellas duras rocas salían disparadas en contra del enemigo que solo abría sus ojos con sorpresa ese jutsu de tierra el no lo conoce y eso que la enorme biblioteca de Orochimaru había estado a su disposición –no me vencerás con esto!- dio un giro y en un segundo cuatro enormes paredes de grueso costal le envolvían al tiempo que las rocas se estrellaban contra los juros despedazándose era una pena que fuese lo que Nauto buscaba -te tengo!- Menma alzo su mirada hacia arriba y pudo ver al rubio sobre su cabeza mientras inflaba el pecho y escupía un enorme dragón de fuego que rugiendo poderoso se lanzaba contra el.

El golpe fue poderoso tanto que el cristal se estrello antes de que el calor de las llamas lo hiciera estallar en cientos de pedazos que salían disparados en todas direcciones al tiempo que el abrasador fuego femaba una columna de quemantes llamas, el rubio aterrizo sobre sus pies mientras daba la espalda a la incandescente columna de fuego que de pronto se inflo –que!- pregunto al viento el ojiazul antes de tener que agacharse una mezcla de fuego y agua salían disparados contra el mientras la silueta de Menma se volvía a ver con un gesto irritado en su rostro y claro estaba todo enfocado hacia el rubio que le miraba en ese instante –eso fue un truco muy bajo- hablo Menma mientras Naruto alzaba sus hombros sonriéndole al tiempo que respondía así es la vida si el rubio era algo descarado cuando tenia que serlo y para Menma eso no erra nada que le molestase de hecho el era igual que el en ese aspecto y no solo en lo descarado –si tienes razón…así es la vida- y sin decir mas el suelo bajo el rubio se movió, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron llenos de sorpresa cuando todo se volvió un opantaano viscozo y pegajoso que comenzó a tragarlo a toda velocidad mientras que Menma trazaba sus sellos a toda velocidad –la vida es cruel mas cuando estas atrapado no… Katon: shobo kunren (elemento fuego taladro de fuego)- y de la boca de Menma salió una enorme llamarada que comenzó a dar vueltas mientras se asemejaba a una lana que giraba tan rápido como el taladro mas poderoso que el rubio hubiese visto y ahora mismo iba a se golpeado por el.

El fuego quemo el suelo mientras volva sobre el mismo dejando tras de si un surco quemado y profundo al tiempo que Naruto solo le miraba aproximándose a el y decidió moverse antes de acabar como una brocheta muy quemada –Futon: fukinagashi (elemento viento: cono de viento)- y las piernas del rubio se envolvieron en un mini tornado al tiempo que el fango del pantano salía volando en todos lados y el rubio se movía a toda velocidad impulsado por el mencionado cono , se movió sobre el suelo eludiendo el taladro de fuego que golpeo el fango quemando todo al tiempo que Menma le miraba moviéndose a su alrededor con velocidad, el cono se disolvió mientras el rubio tazaba sellos abriendo su boca de la cual cientos de pequeñas bolas eléctricas salían disparadas en contra de Menma, no alcanzo a reaccionar y fue golpeado con fuerza mientras era alzado en el viento por los disparos eléctricos que brillaban con fuerza mientras le daban de lleno –aaaaahhhhhh- gritaba con fuerza el ninja de cabellos negros al tiempo que los disparos le hacían surcar el viento hasta que al final cayo al suelo mientras el rubio cerraba su boca y se lañaba contra el, normalmente no atacaría a alguien caído pero como dijo su maestro cuando le vio en el infierno "siempre es mejor cerciorarse y rematar" por eso mismo avanzo a toda velocidad hacia el caído Menma con una espada de viento en su brazo izquierdo que se alzo al frente listo para enterarse en el cuerpo del enemigo, Menma no estaba caído reacciono en el ultimo segundo poniéndose de pie como un resorte al tiempo que la espada de viento se hundía en el suelo con fuerza mientras su boca se abría con una enorme sonrisa –sabia que harías eso!- y de inmediato ataco, su pierna estaba reluciendo en electricidad al tiempo que subía a toda velocidad, golpeo de lleno en la quijada del rubio que se despego del suelo mientras la electricidad carcomía sus nervios y Menma no se detenía dio un gran salto y girando con fuerza conecto un codazo en el estomago de Naruto solo que ahorra impulsado por viento lo que hizo que el ojiiazul saliera disparado como si de una bala se tratase hasta rebotar contra el suelo pesadamente.

-el golpe de gracia…Futon: onsukia (elemento viento: o asesina)- y dando una patada descendente al frente del cuerpo de Menma una oz de viento salió disparada contra el rubio que apenas se levantaba del suelo, sus ojos vieron como el piso se destrozaba y solo pudo alcanzar a rodar dejando que la oz pasara de largo a su lado mientras se quedaba en el suelo de espaldas mirando al cielo -(el no sabia canalizar raiton a sus piernas…lo aprendió en muy poco tiempo)- pensó para si mismo Nauto antes de moverse para sorpresa de Menma el rubio solos e hundió en el suelo mientras el parpadeaba ante la curiosa estrategia de su contraparte amistosa -te vas a esconder Naruto!- grito con fuerza sin obtener respuesta alguna del rubio que no se veía por ningún lado –bien te sacare de tu escondijo rata cobarde!- y su chakra brillo al tiempo que golpeaba el suelo, toda la zona se sacudió con fuerza presa de un sismo inmenso al tiempo que el rubio bajo tierra solo sentía como todo a su alrededor se sacudía con fuerza mientras el salía disparado al firmamento, los ojos de Menma se abrieron como platos cuando vio el enorme dragón de cristal alzándose frente a el con sus enormes colmillos de cristal brillando al tiempo que el rubio aparecía arándose del interior con un gesto muy curioso en su cara mientras el reptil brillante se lanzaba contra su enemigo, una gruesa capa de cristal salió del suelo momentos antes del golpe y abrazo a Menma enfundándole en una poderosa armadura, sus manos enfundadas en cristal fueron al frente y en un larde de poder sujeto las quijadas del enorme dragón que le golpeaba con fuerza mientras era empujado por el suelo del valle al tiempo que sonreía malévolo y seguro –aaaaahhh esto no basta!- su chakrra resplandeció de nuevo al tiempo que el pdoer recorría todo su cuerpo colándose al suelo, de pronto una enorme hoja de cristal negruzca apareció desde el piso destazando todo a su paso y dividiendo al enorme dragón de cristal por la mitad mientras el ubio saltaba al aire y aterrizaba a espaladas de Menma con su siguiente golpe listo –Raiton: parusu kuchiku-han (elemento rayo: pulzo destructor)- y lanzo la palma al frente, en realidad no fue un ataque vistoso solo fueron ondas eléctricas que brillaban con fuerza mientras los ojos de Menma se abrían como platos y su armadura se estallaba por completo antes de salir disparado contra los restos del dragón rebotando sobre los escombros al tiempo que su armadura de cristal quedaba hecha trizas.  
>-supongo que no te vas a rendir verdad- pregunto el ubio mientras a la distancia los escombros salían volando por el enorme estallido de viento<br>-voy a matarte!- grito Menma presa de su furia al tiempo que los restos del cristal se desmoronaban y sentía el poder maligno dentó de el gritando con fuera, sus ojos ardieron y la cara de Naruto reflejo sorpresa cuando los vio bien  
>-pero que demonios!- fue todo lo que el rubio dijo al notar esos ojos fieros y demoniacos tan parecidos a los de el cuando solía entrar en conflicto con su yo salvaje<p>

Menma no midió consecuencia alguna y salto al frente cegado por la ira demoniaca que sentía en ese momento , -**oh parece que Menma esta al bode del estallido jejejeje-** se reía el maligno costal al sentí el poder de su creación en el interior del clon tomando mas fuerza, el pelinegro ataco con fiereza, mientras el rubio alzaba pilares de roca frente a el para defenderse pero no servían de nada, eran destrozados por los golpes furicos del pelinegro que con ojos dementes se alzaba sobre el con una expresión demencial y asesina -¡muere!-  grito con fuerza y una voz algo distorsionada mientras su puño se hundía en el vientre del rubio que era alzado del suelo con la saliva y la sangre salpicando de su boca abierta, todo el aire salió de el casi de inmediato mientras que Menma no se detenía al tiempo que su mano con dedos colocados como garras resplandecía con una negra y maligna electricidad, fue al frente de golpe dando de lleno en la cara del rubio que fue sujetado con una fiereza salvaje mientras era arrojado al suelo y su rostro aplastado con un poder demoledor, fue alzado y estrellado de nuevo al menos cinco veces antes de que por fin lo soltara en el suelo con la sango escurriendo de su nariz y de la comisura de sus labios mientras que respiraba furioso agitado y con una sonrisa diabólica en su cara mientras su pie se alzaba y aplastaba la cabeza del rubio contra el suelo con una fuerza demoledora antes de trazar sellos,- el disparo eléctrico resplandeció mientras el estallido brillante hacia que el rubio saliera disparado por el suelo rebotando en todos lados dejando tras de si un rastro de sangre mientras que Menma miraba como el cuerpo del rubio quedaba inerte a la distancia al tiempo que la calma volvía al pelinegro cuyos ojos egresaban a la normalidad y su sonrisa se volvía inmensa al ver a Naruto tirado en tras el brutal ataque  
>-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJA YO GANE JAJAJAJAJAJA- su risa resonaba con fuerza mientras miraba al rubio inerte e incapaz de moverse<p>

Justo en ese momento una singular opresión carcomía el seño de Akemi era un presentimiento muy inusual algo que nunca antes había sentido bueno paso mucho tiempo sin saber siquiera quien era ella por lo que no recordaba el haber sentido eso mismo y por eso estaba callada y mirando a la nada en ese momento –eh Ankemi reacciona- los dedos de Aula eran tronados frente a su cara y la mujer reaccionaba mirando a la mujer pelinegra que alzaba una ceja estaba explicando el plan para irrumpir en el mencionado escondite del feudal de ame y ella de pronto se pierda y si algo detestaba la pelinegra era se ignorada y mas en momentos en los que detallaba sus brillantes ideas –lo siento es solo que tuve un presentimiento es todo- respondió la mujer de cabellos a dos tonos mientras que Azula lo desestimaba y procedía a explicar de nuevo el plan y la cara de Akemi dejaba ver su incredulidad  
>-de verdad crees que funcione?- pregunto la mujer a lo que Azula asentía con una enorme sonrisa en su cara<br>-claro que si es un método infalible o no Tsuruko- y las dos mujeres miraron a la pelinegra que si estaba por completo roja y parecía en completo shock  
>-creo que ella no esta lista para algo así- dijo Akemi mientras pasaba su mano delante de los ojos de Tsuruko quien parecía por completo ida<br>-eso no importa espérenme aquí iré por todo lo que necesitamos- y con una enorme sonrisa Azula se alejo a toda velocidad mientras Akemi suspiraba ese mujer era muy…singular de eso no había la meno duda al respecto u curiosamente le caía bien por eso mismo si la vida estaba llena de muchas contradicciones a veces.

De regreso en la zona de la colosal batalla Menma aun sonreía mientras avanzaba despacio aproximándose al cuerpo inerte del rubio pero su enorme sonrisa ponto comenzó a desvanecerse cuando lo vio bien –que diablos porque no te mueres!- dijo el molesto pelinegro al tiempo que el rubio en cuestión comenzaba a alzarse despacio eso si escupiendo sangre mientras agitaba su cabeza tratando de reacomodar sus ideas en donde deberían de ir y claro se alzaba mirando de reojo a su enemigo a la distancia que solo le dirigía una mirada por demás furiosa en esos instantes en los que el rubio solo agitaba su cabeza tratando de volver a colocar todo en su sitio tras la golpiza que recibió de parte de Menma quien seguía mirándolo con esos ojos mas que furiosos, por su parte Naruto solo mantenía sus ojos fijos en Menma al tiempo que se limpiaba algo de la sangre que escurría de la comisura de sus labios en ese momento –(eso fue peligroso, si no estuviera acostumbrado a recibir los golpes de Tsunade_chan me habría causado mucho daño…esto no es bueno casi puedo jurar que lo mismo que tenia yo dentro de m lo tiene el)- pensaba el rubio al tiempo que los ojos de Menma solo se entrecerraban y claro estallaba en otro furioso ataque –muérete ya!- y sin decir mas el pecho de Menma se hincho bastante antes de que escupiese un colosal dragón de fuego, rugió poderoso antes de torcerse sobre si mismo como si rotase , sus flamas ardían con fuerza y quemaban el suelo al tiempo que se lanzaba sobre el rubio que le vio aproximarse a toda velocidad, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada mas que una sola cosa, alzo sus manos al frente mientras empujaba grandes cantidades de chakra a las mismas mientras se defendía –suiton: yashi no uzu (elemento agua: palma remolino)- y el agua se materializo rotando con violencia mientras el enorme dragón de fuego golpeaba con fuerza.

El suelo se estremeció mientras los pies del rubio se hundían en el mismo despedazándole al tiempo que el agua girando violentamente detenía al dragón de fuego que le hacia hervir al tiempo eu Naruto empujaba aun mas chakra en su defensa Fontal –aaaaahhhhhhh- y con fuerza lo empujo, el disco de agua aumento su tamaño hasta tocar el suelo y destazarlo como si se tratase de una sierra gigante que despedazaba todo, el ojiazul empujo aun con mas fuerza haciendo que todo se despedazara al tiempo que las flamas del poderoso ataque comenzaban a extinguirse poco a poco mientras esbozaba un rostro feroz y listo para pelear –voy yo!- y empujando con fuerza el disco de agua salió disparado despedazando el suelo y apagando los restos del fuego, los ojos de Menma se abrieron como paltos cuando vio el disco de agua aproximándose contra el a toda velocidad mas que amenazante, con velocidad un sello se tazo en su mano y atraves del agua Naruto solo pudo ver como se desvanecía en un destello, el liquido se estrello contra los restos de cristal a la distancia, Menma reapareció en un destello dorado a un lado del rubio mientras sostenía un concoide ataque en su mano –rasengan!- y lo estrello de lleno contra el rostro de Naruto, fue un golpe violento que le hizo dar un sinfín de vueltas al tiempo que era proyectado a la distancia y claro Menma sonreía triunfal aunque cuando el rubio estallo en una bola de humo no le agrado nada –aquí estoy imbécil!- Menma volteo al suelo al tiempo que del mismo se alzaba el ubio, las rocas volaban por todos lados al tiempo que se erguía justo frente a Menma con una esfera eléctrica en su puño cerrado mientras el poder resonaba en el aire con gran fuerza al tiempo que lo golpeaba justo en el pecho –GENSHI!- y le dio de lleno con gran fuerza.

El estallido eléctrico no se hizo esperar al tiempo que Menma gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y el poder quemaba sus nervios al tiempo que el rubio alzaba el pulo con todo y el poderoso ataque sobre el mismo, lo lanzo al cielo mientras los anillos eléctricos se insertaban en el ataque antes de que este se comprimiese en una esfera mucho mas pequeña que detonaba con una poderosa explosión eléctrica seguida de un relámpago que ascendía al cielo con Menma sobre la punta del mismo, se disipo en el aire haciendo que el cuerpo del enemigo se desplomase a la distancia cayendo con fuerza como si de un costal de ladrillos se tratara, Menma dejaba salir de su cuerpo humo y vapor mientras el rubio suspiraba ante la caída de su adversario –si que eras peligroso eh viejo- murmuro el ojiazul mientras se secaba el sudor que ya escurría por su frente y miraba como el cuerpo de Menma a la distancia…se movía?, los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos cuando noto eso el se estaba poniendo de pie aun después de recibir semejante ataque directo sobre el corazón, tena que ser una mala broma, pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que vio justo después la ropa de Menma estaba algo rota y podían verse las heridas de su torso pero cuando vio esa rara energía maligna oscura y siniestra fluir sobre ellas hasta sanarlas por completo fue cuando lo supo estaba en un muy buen lio si lo que veía era en realidad lo que pensaba  
>- genial te regeneras?- pregunto al viento mientras Menma se sacudía un poco el polvo de su ropa y le sonreía<br>-no pensaste que iba a ser tan simple o si?- pregunto a la distancia mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente  
>-la verdad esperaba no tener que pelear de mas- dijo el rubio mientras el viento soplaba con calma meneando el cabello de ambos shinobis que se miraban fijamente<br>-bueno al menos vamos a seguir luchando un buen rato a menos que decidas morirte de una vez!- y salto de nuevo a la ofensiva lanzándose directo contra el rubio que ya le esperaba

Los puños de Menma fueron al frente directo a golpear los del ubio que bloqueaba una vez mas sus intentos de herirle, pero todo era inútil el rubio seguía bloqueando sus golpes mientras comenzaba aa presionarle con su ofensiva lanzando patadas y derechazos ocasionales que en mas de un intento casi le dan en la cara, el rubio dio un veloz giro y su rodilla se alzo con fuerza, golpeo de lleno las costillas de Menma quien tosió algo de sangre sintiendo como perdía el equilibro, alcanzo a recomponerse pero ya era tarde, el rubio estaba justo a su espalda sujetándole del cuello mientras lo jalaba sobre su espalda, con violencia lo alzo del suelo y lo estrello contra el piso con un poder brutal, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya lo sujetaba del cabello y lo alzaba del suelo para propinar una poderosa patada en reversa, le dio con el talón en el mentón elevándolo del suelo con fuerza mientras los ojos de Menma se cerraban por el golpe al tiempo que el rubio daba un salto al cielo, se coloco justo frente a el antes de sujetarlo de los hombros, emulo a Lee un segundo dando un buen giro que se volvía mas y mas velos al tiempo que el viento los envolvía, se volvió un gusano tornado que se alzaba al cielo rotando violento antes de da un giro y desplomarse al suelo con total violencia mientras el viento despedazaba las rocas y la figura de Naauto salía volando para dar un par de giros en el aire cayendo de pie mientras veía como el viento se disipaba –esto lo hice basándome en los ataques de un amigo- hablo con cierta seguridad el rubio mientras veía la zona donde escombros y restos despedazados llenaban el pequeño cráter de impacto del cual restos de vapor comenzaban a salir indicando que alguien dentro estaba de muy al humo, una bola de fuego exploto con fuerza al tiempo que Menma se alzaba de nuevo ahora con mas rasguños y con ojos furicos fijos en su contraparte original que le miraba fijamente  
>-que paso ahora usas fuego no estará molesto o si?- pregunto el rubio mientras su otro yo suspiraba y una sonrisa demoniaca aparecía poco a poco en su cara<br>-no tienes idea de lo que voy hacerte- y sin decir mas las manos de Menma comenzaron a moverse a toda velocidad.

Su chakra se podía ver a la distancia mientras el rubio suspiraba esto iba a ser bastante grande estaba seguro de eso, el cielo pareció ennegrecerse al tiempo que la electricidad llenaba el ambiente y el rubio solo podía ver a Menma con ojos llenos de duda ante lo que sabia el estaba a punto de hacer –ni se te ocurra hacer eso!- amenazo el rubio al tiempo que el pelinegro solo sonreía aun mas mientras alzaba sus manos al cielo si lo iba a hacer y nada de lo que dijera lo iba a detener en ese momento y sus intenciones estaban más que claras –al diablo con lo que tu digas …Raiton: ionsakuron (elemento rayo: ciclón iónico)- y el rubio solo pudo verlo con completo shock al ver como la electricidad caía sobre ellos con un poder avasallado, -estas demente!- grito el rubio al tiempo que el ciclón eléctrico caía sobre ellos con todo su poder, los rayos rotaban con violencia formando un disco gigante sobre el cielo con un ojo diminuto que caería justo sobre Menma quien solo podía sonreír al ver como la electricidad se precipitaba al suelo con un poder asesino, Naruto no pudo correr o esquivarlo le vio cae sobre el con todo su poder al tiempo que el rugir de la tormenta resonaba como una bestia enfurecida, golpeo con fuerza el suelo devastando todo a su paso mientras las rocas y los restos de cristal eran despedazados en la espiral demoledora del ciclón eléctrico que rugiendo como una bestia engullía todo a su paso mientras los relámpagos volaban por todos lados golpeando sin parar lo que se metiera en su camino, los restos del suelo volaban por todo el viento al tiempo que el rubio solo se desvanecía entre el mar eléctrico y Menma se carcajeaba ante el poder que distaba con total impunidad mientras la electricidad poco a poco se desvanecía, fue un jutsu tremendo y demolido, a su alrededor todo el suelo yacía destrozado y renivelado, la tierra estaba quemada y humeante al tiempo que del rubio no se podía ver ni rastro es mas ni los pedazos que el pelinego esperaba ver se apeciaban en la zzona de la devastadora caída del jutsu  
>-jajajajajaja lo vaporice jajajajaja- su risa resonó con fuerza en la zona mientras el humo sigua ascendiendo al cielo y su sonrisa se ensanchaba aun mas que antes.<p>

El suelo de pronto se removió despacio y el pelinegro solo pudo ver como su triunfo se desvanecía ante sus ojos, frente a el una coraza de roca y cristal se alzaba rompiéndose en centos de pedazos revelando al rubio estaba algo golpeado con quemaduras en su ropa y una mirada muy seria en su rostro al tiempo que meraba a Menma fijamente -(ese jutsu es una abominación, de haber estado en un lugar poblado habría matado a mucha gente, este tonto no tiene consideración alguna por la vida de los demás)- pensaba el rubio ojiazul al tiempo que Menma solo fruncía el seño y le miraba con cara de my pocos ambos –oh vamos que no te vas a morir nunca?- pregunto con cierto enojo al tiempo que Naruto se sacudía los restos de roca y cristal de sus ropas y meraba fijamente a su adversario irritado a la distancia y claro que lo estaba había golpeado con mucha fuerza y el ojiazul no solo seguía con vida sino que no parecía estar demasiado herido justo como el lo deseaba –ese jutsu es peligroso ni yo lo uso debes estar en verdad desesperado- hablo Naruto con un deje de irritación en su voz al tiempo que Menma alzaba sus hombros como retándole importancia a las palabras del rubio que seguía a la distancia mientras Menma cerraba sus ojos como si estuviese tratando de calmarse – la verdad es uno de mis jutsus favoritos pero en vista de que no impota que haga siempre hallas un modo de escapar, creo que tendré que anticiparme a eso-y los ojos de Menma se abrieron mientras los del rubio se abrían con sorpresa ante lo que estaba viendo mostrarse en la nada de su oponente que ahora se teñía de rojo al tiempo que el rubio reconocía ese patrón de inmediato le había visto tantas veces que no podía confundirlo n equivocarse al contémplalo tan claro en los ojos ahora ojos de Menma con esas comas negras al rededor de la pupila si era solo una cosa –tienes el sharingan- murmuro el ubio al tiempo que la sonrisa de Menma solo crecía al ver el rostro del rubio que solo negaba a lo que vio –sabes comienzo a detestar esos ojos- fue lo ultimo que Naruto dijo antes de que Menma de nuevo se lanzara al ataque con fiereza. Y deseos asesinos.

De regreso con el equipo de recuperación que estaba aun en aquel bosque la cara de Akemi y de Tsuruko ahora estaban igualadas en el tono de rojo que alcanzaban en esos momentos al ver las cosas con las cuales Aula haba regresado ya que según ella era lo necesario para ejecutar su grandioso e infalible plan que en realidad les resultaba muy cuestionable en ese punto –no, no y ¡no! ¡ni creas que usare esto Azula!- grito la muy roja y ciertamente avergonzada Tsuuko mientras sostenía eso en sus manos y la aludida solo le miraba fijamente con sus cejas algo alzadas y claro con una mirada pesada y definitiva que anunciaba un gran dolor si se seguía negando a su idea cosa que no era pecosamente algo bueno pero su pudo e indignación podían mas que su sentido común –oh por fabo no es como si nunca hubieras usado algo así antes o que me vas a decir que eres una pura y santa señorita- las palabras de Azula rebosaban de sarcasmo al tiempo que Tsuruko se le quedaba viendo fijamente mientras el color rojo que se había ido para dar paso a la indignación regresaba una vez mas a sus mejillas y la sonrisa de la usuaria del fuego poco a poco se volvía bastante grande y burlista –no? Eres virgen jajajajajaja- su risa resonó con fuera mientras la arquera solo bajaba sus manos con el mencionado objeto en ellas al tiempo que consideraba seriamente usar la cara de la risueña mujer como diana para practicar su tiro al blanco –deja de burlarte solo estoy esperando al hombre adecuado eso es todo!- respondió en un grito la pobre mujer mientras que Azula si se desplomaba al suelo muerta de risa casi revolcándose al tiempo que la cara de Tsuruko solo se ponía mas roja en una inusual mezcla de ira y vergüenza que nunca antes había sentido en su vida y claro deseaba nunca mas volver a sentí pero por el momento la escandalosa burla de su compañera abarcaba toda su atención  
>-ya deja de molestar a Tsuruko_chan Azula ella solo desearía que la primera vez que usara algo así fuese con Naru_chan- y la mujer asintió furiosamente antes de reaccionar y mirar a la mujer de cabellos bicolores si… roja<br>-ya esta bien dejare de reír pero tienes que admitir que es gracioso- y la aludida asintió si era algo gracioso tena que admitirlo aunque Tsuuko no era precisamente feliz al ser el chiste del día  
>-no es chistoso estas ropas casi parecen de prostituta como diablos voy a saber como usar esto!- no estaba nada equivocada la ropa que Azula tajo aparte de cota era demasiado entallada y reveladora digna de una mujer de esas de la vida galante<br>-oh no seas puritana mira a Akemi ni se queja de esto- y las dos pelinegras vieron la mujer de cabellos rojo y verdes que sostenga algo de la mencionada ropa en sus manos mientras parecía estar eligiendo  
>-Tsuuko_chan tiene razón es ropa de prostituta, y de muy buena calidad créanme yo se de eso- las dos mujeres le miraron con duda al tiempo que Tsuruko no sabia si era correcto el preguntar como sabe de esas cosas<br>-y tu como sabes que fuiste puta en otra vida?- Azula carecía de filtro verbal alguno y Tsuruko negaba a sus palabras estaba segura de que Akemi se ofendería con eso  
>-no en otra vida, cuando Naru_chan era pequeño me dedicaba a esto por eso no me escandalizo y se de este tema - y Tsuruko se quedo helada al enterarse de que la antigua profesión de su compañera fue de hecho esa si era algo que no sabia ni espero nunca de ella<br>-oh ya veo eso lo explica todo, por eso es que Naruto_kun es todo un hijo de…-y Tsuruko se tapo los oídos y ella pensaba que Tayuya era la gasera pero al parecer nunca haba pasado suficiente tiempo junto a Azula como para saber que ella seria una digna oponente de la pelirroja en esas cuestiones.

La sango volaba por el aire en el campo de batalla y era Naruto quien rodaba por el suelo dejando tras de si los rastros del preciado liquido escurriéndole de la boca al tiempo que Menma sonreía a la distancia, el rubio había tratado de detener los golpes de Menma en cuanto se había lanzado en su contra pero simplemente no fue capaz de lograrlo, el sharingan como siempre había leído toda su defensa y gracias a eso, sus golpes fuertes y precisos habían traspasado su defensa golpeándole en innumerables ocasiones desde el rostro hasta el toso y el estomago pasando por un par de patadas a las piernas y finalmente el gancho ascendente que lo desprendió del suelo antes de que la patada giratoria le hiciera rodar por el suelo hasta el sitio donde se encontraba en ese momento levantándose despacio del piso al tiempo que Menma sonreía triunfal a la distancia –que pasa Naruto m sharingan es demasiado para ti- su sonrisa engreda y ahogante ese porte digno solo de un Uchiha que el rubio había conocido hacia ya tanto tiempo diablos como se lo recordaba pero el ver su cara plasmada con semejante muestra de ego y auto vanagloriacion era en verdad repugnante al menos para el y claro eso no erra buena señal –nota mental: nunca dejes que tus hijos con Mikoto_chan se vuelvan engreídos- se dijo a si mismo mentarse Menma alzaba sus cejas no escucho las palabras del rubio que ahora estaba de pie sacudiéndose suavemente el polvo al tiempo que Menma esperaba su siguiente movimiento que no tardo nada en llegar –ya he luchado antes con el sharingan y para que lo sepas, lo conozco muy bien!- y el ubio se lanzo al frente con la electricidad brillando en su mano al tiempo que se detenía en seco y disparaba el poderoso relámpago que despedazaba el suelo mientras se aproximaba al confiado Menma que con facilidad lo eludía moviéndose a un costado –idiota puedo leer todos tus movimientos!- grito el confiado enemigo al tiempo que miraba al rubio a la distancia con una enorme sonrisa antes de sentí como los brazos le abrazaban por la espalda con gran fuerza mientras sus ojos rojos bajaban solo para ver la serpiente de cristal enfoscándose en su cuerpo al tiempo que a su espalda un segundo Naruto se desvanecía en polvo de cristal –no puedes anticipa lo que esos ojos no ven!- y volteo al frente con asombro solo para ver al ubio lanzándole un enorme dragón de roca que abrir sus quijadas duras y graníticas que se cerraron con fuerza, grito de dolor si valla que grito al sentir como era aplastado mientras el suelos e cimbraba y el era sepultado bajo toneladas de roca al tiempo que el rubio no perdía el tiempo y trazaba sellos a toda velocidad –Yoton: yogan pitto: (elemento lava: fosa de lava)- y sus manos golpearon el suelo, de inmediato la zona llena de escombros se calentó al punto de fusión y entre bubas de suelo quemante todo se hundió en una gran fosa de lava humeante al tiempo que el rubio alaba sus manos del suelo despacio y con calma al tiempo que veía como la lava incandescente burbujeaba y salpicaba por todos lados –bueno supongo que alguien termino bien cocido- menciono con buen humor a nadie en particular aunque cuando la lava comenzó a expandirse no fue para nada una buena señal, no atino a decir o hacer nada cuando todo exploto en una colosal bomba de helo que soltó un diluvio de hielo a punto de fusión que caía al suelo antes de fundirse cerrando la congelada zona de la explosión de la cual un herido y molesto Menma se alzaba con ojos nada amistosos  
>-yo…yo…YO VOY A DESTOZARTE!- grito Menma mientras sus ojos rojos mutaban ante la mirada del rubio<p>

Su sharingan cambio volviéndose un anillo negro semejante a alambre de púas alrededor de una pupila mucho mas pequeña casi como un punto en el centro mientras su chakra se expandía y el rubio entendía a la perfección que estaba ocurriéndole a Menma -con que tienes el magenkyou sharingan- fue todo lo que el rubio dijo al tiempo que Menma esbozaba una sonrisa por demás demencial y claro estaba de nuevo seguro de su victoria después de todo tener tres poderosos jutsus a su disposición, jutusu que el rubio no podía hacer era algo muy favorecedor a su manera de ver las cosas y claro eso representaba un problema para Naruto pero de nuevo su serenidad causaba algo de molestia en Menma que esperaría algo de preocupación no una mirada serena y tan calmada en el rubio que solo parecía estar evaluando la situación hasta que decidió actuar –bien si queras una pelea a doujutsus que así sea!- y el chakra fluyo por Naruto hacia sus ojos haciéndoles cambiar de forma al tiempo que Menma solo le miraba con duda nunca en toda su vida que no era mucha vio algo así, y en ninguno de los escritos de Orochimaru se mencionaban ojos como los que ahora el ubio ostentaba delante de el  
>-que demonios es eso?- pregunto Menma mientras el ubio le evaluaba con sus ojos fijos en el y ciertamente le daban algo de escozor<br>-este es el Batsunengan y espero que estés listo para sentir su poder Menma- dijo Naruto con seguridad al tiempo que el pelinegro sonreía arrogante y confiado  
>-si claro porque no te mueres ya…Amateratsu!- y el fuego negó salió d euno de sus ojso enfilándose al rubio que se quedo firme ante el<p>

El fuego negro voló por el aire y para sorpresa de Menma no alcano a tocar al ubio que firme solo absorbía las flamas quemantes con sus ojos ante la mirada atónita del pelinegro que solo abría sus ojos mejorados con sumo asombro ante lo que veía frente a si mismo –eso no es posible- dijo el con duda y cierto asombro al ver como el rubio se mantenía impasible e intocable por el candente fuego negro que calcino todo menos a el claro estaba, -eso no puede ser…Tsukuyomi!- y la ilusión definitiva hizo acto de aparición pero tan ponto el panorama se torno rojo y la gran cruz apareció el dolor mas agónico que hubiese sentido se posesiono de su cabeza, y con una migraña tamaño biju la ilusión se rompía mientras Menma se sujetaba la cabeza y retrocedía mirando con dolo al rubio frente a el que se mantenía calmado y sereno como si nada estuviese pasando al tiempo que Menma volvía a sentir esa furia demoniaca dentro de el al tiempo que Naruto casi parecía estarse volviendo un ser inmenso e invencible frente a sus ojos -no… esto no puede ser posible!- grito Menma mientras sus ojos se abrían aun mas y el rubio le miraba fijamente con esos ojos renovados que casi parecían ser capaces de atravesar el mas grueso muro de hierro solo con un vistazo –el Batsunengan esta hecho para bloquear cada habilidad del magenkyou sharingan, no importa lo que uses no podrás superarme- las palabras del rubio fueron definitivas y determinantes mientras la cara de Menma reflejaba un profundo enojo al tiempo que esa sensación de algo perverso y demoniaco gritando dentro de el volvía a manifestarse con fuerza al tiempo que Menma se resistía a esa idea –no no puede ser tu no eres mejor que yo!- y la figura espectral del susanoo aparece envolviéndole al tiempo que sus ojos dolían a sobremanera y entre todo el poder negó que lo arropaba el ubio podía ver claramente las lagrimas de sangre que caían de sus ojos, de inmediato la figura del gigante de sombras arremetió contra el rubio al tiempo que su espectro aparecía con su enorme bastón. Fue un golpe veloz y preciso n siquiera alago la lucha mas de la cuenta vio a la perfección el punto débil de la tenca de Menma, el bastón fue al suelo hundiéndose en el antes de alzarse y levantar al susanoo en el aire alcanzando a Menma quien fuera del suelo pedio el punto de apoyo dejando que su coloso se desvaneciera antes de se aplastado con fuerza contra el suelo por el poderoso coloso fantasmal del rubio que se disolvía en el aire tras el golpe victorioso.

-porque…porque me siento tan débil. Porque estoy perdiendo!- preguntaba el rabioso Menma al viento mientras su vista borrosa apenas lograba fija al rubio delante de el que solo negaba a sus palabras mientras alaba sus manos al cielo –Orochimaru te creo y cometió un error fatal, el magenkyou sharingan deja ciego a su usuario y me temo que como no es natural en tu sangre también ha consumo casi todo tu chakra, puedo sentir como a cada segundo estas mas débil, no te apures esto se acabara ahora- fueron las palabras del rubio que empezaba a reunir todo su pode entre sus manos al tiempo que su poderoso jutsu definitivo hacia acto de presencia –no no puede se yo soy mejor que tu, yo no puedo perder así no puedo….NO VOY A PERDER!- y cegado por su ira Menma ataco con todo su odio, el poderoso Genshi voló por el aire y no lo eludió dados sus problemas de visión borrosa fue un golpe directo que le hundió contra el suelo mientras el dolor le carcomió como nunca antes durante esa batalla –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- la electricidad brillo mientras el suelo se estremecía y se destrozaba en miles de pedos, el poder resplandeció con fuerza mientras la Figuera de Menma se desvanecía en la nada al tiempo que los colosales anillos eléctricos que cerrándose con fuerza destrozando todo a su paso hasta que tras el demoledor domo electico que se desvanecía el cuerpo inerte de Menma yacía en el fondo de un cráter tirado e inmóvil, - es una pena debiste aceptar mi oferta pero esas demasiado peligroso y mas con eso dentro de ti- fueron las palabras del rubio al tiempo que en un sitio distante un ser maligno encerrado sentía la caída de su aliado a la distancia ,-**Menma ha caído, justo como pensaba, pero esto no es el fin, anda levántate es hora de que Naruto conozca a tu verdadero ser!-** dijo aquella voz en la oscuridad mientras su influencia parecía volar por el viento directo al cuerpo inerte de Menma

(viene el soundtrack  
><span> watch?v=ZMrmnB2LjjM<span> )

La energía comenzó a emanar del cuerpo de Menma a gran velocidad alertando al rubio que se detenía antes de partir de la zona –pero que demonios!- fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir mientras el cuerpo de Menma se movía, se alzaba despacio del suelo con la sangre goteando de sus heridas abiertas, curiosamente caía al suelo y esta comenzaba a hervir haciendo que el piso mismo se quemase al tiempo que sus ojos se alzaban al frente, sus ojos parecían perder todo rastro de vida o cordura al tiempo que se alzaba , en la cima del cráter Naruto solo podía ver al fondo como la energía extraña y malevolente crecía envolviendo mas y mas a Menma a cada segundo que su poder parecía comenzar a crecer al tiempo que Naruto solo podía abrir sus ojos mientras lo entendía –oh no puede ser- y entonces ocurrió, los ojos en blanco de Menma se abrieron enormes y peligrosos dejándose ver amarillos y mortales al tiempo que su boca dejaba salir el alarido de la bestia que despertaba al fin libre de toda ataduras que tanto tiempo le aprisionaron –aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- grito con fuera y furia desatando una onda de choque poderosa que sumada al viento hicieron salir volando a Naruto por los aires dando un par de giros en el mismo antes de caer al suelo.

Alzo su mirada al frente solo para ve como el cielo se ennegrecía sobre ellos al tiempo que un misterioso viento fluía desde el horizonte y la oscuridad se alaba desde el cráter donde Menma yacía el poder casi parecía asemejar una especie de silueta demoniaca semejante a un esqueleto gigante y demoniaco que abría su boca colosal antes de hundirse de nuevo en el cráter mientras el rubio miraba todo con preocupación –esto no puede ser nada bueno- se dijo a si mismo mientras la figura se hundía en el agujero y el poder de Menma se dejaba sentí, la espiración fuerte y poderosa resonaba mientras los pasos sonaban en la roca hundiéndose con fuerza, a la distancia una silueta oscura envuelta en poder maligno se dejaba ve al tiempo que se alzaba del cráter con un aspecto demencial y perverso, la energía negra se disipaba en el aire y el ubio podía vele claramente; su espalda y todo su cuerpo estaban revestidos de escamas duras y poderosas mientras que sus manos de cuatro largos dedos con afiladas garras se hundían en el suelo ya que avanzaba en cuatro patas como un animal, sus piernas musculosas revestidas también de esas escamas finalizando en patas con dos dedos y largas garras que se alzaban y retraían antes de hundirse en la tierra, sobre su cuerpo al final de la columna que se notaba sobre la piel se alzaban tres largas colas segmentadas que terminaban en aguijones como de escorpión al tiempo que su rostro de ojos alargados y amarillos le miraba fijamente mientras esa enorme boca repleta de colmillos afiliados y punzantes casi parecía lista para destrozar todo de un bocado,, su quijada se abrió despacio mientras la saliva goteaba de ella grotescamente y gruñía amenazador hacia el rubio que le miraba con cierta incredulidad, poco a poco el renacido Menma se alzo del suelo poniéndose de pie erguido mostrando las escamas verdosas de su pecho -diablos y yo que pensaba que ya eras un fenómeno- dijo el rubio sin pensarlo al tiempo que chispas rojas se amasaban en la quijada de Menma que la abría con fuera soltando un disparo, una bola de poder voló por el aire directo a Naruto –que diablos eso es una bijudama!- fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de que el golpe llegase de lleno a el detonando en una bola de moledora de poder destructivo.

Justo en ese momento en una zona distante de la batalla en una fortaleza en el Apis de la lluvia los centinelas en las paredes contemplaban el horizonte firmes en sus sitios y claro estaban muy disciplinados –aaaaaawwwwwww- bueno no del todo ya que algunos de ellos estaban bostezando, y como no lo harían si tenían cuando menos dos meses en ese sitio sin nada mejor que hacer que ver como los escarabajos peleaban contra las hormigas en los patios de aquel recinto, estaban aburridos y asqueados de le monotonía cosa que era bastante percibidle en sus caras en esos momentos –aaaahh estos volviéndole loco cuando llegara el amo con sus nuevos juguetes, ya me urge que me preste uno- murmuro uno de aquellos guardias mientras sonreía perverso, habían visto todos las fotografías de las gemelas Hyuuga y tenían ideas muy claras de las cosas que iba a hacerles a ese par de hermosas chicas cuando su amo las dejase libres claro esta –ya no desesperes no ha de tardar- menciono otro de aquellos guardias mientras los mencionados hombre s miraban al frente y señalaban alguien que salía del bosque de inmediato sus ojos se posaron en esas figuras revestidas de gabardinas que para ser solo tres resultaban muy sospechosas y mas cuando comenzaron a avanzar hacia la fortaleza inexpugnable donde ellos estaban –mejor aviso al teniente- y el centinela avanzo hasta donde su superior un hombre de unos 40 años estaba, le informo de aquellas figuras que se dirigían a sus puertas y sin perder el tiempo un regimiento de al menos 50 hombres salió de las puertas al frente justo en el momento en que el trió de viajeros desconocidos se detenía frente a ellos –no se que busquen aquí peros era mejor que e vallan- dijo el teniente mientras miraba a las personas de las cuales una avanzo al frente alzando su mirada, no pudo evitar sorprenderse muy gratamente cuando contemplo el hermoso rostro debajo de ese habito -mi señor no tenemos a donde ir mis amigas y yo solo buscamos un nuevo hogar, nuestro pueblo fue destruido y apenas escapamos por favor acójanos en su humilde morada haremos lo que pidan- dijo ella con una voz desesperada cosa que hizo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro del hombre pero claro primero estaba el deber antes que nada –y cual es ese pueblo dama hermosa- pregunto con calma, si ese fue un gran fallo en el plan ya que no había ideado un nombre ni investigado la geografía de la zona y ella lo supo si no hablaba estarían en un buen lio –somos del pueblo de Sukami- hablo otra figura de cabellos rojos y verdes que alzaba su rostro también era hermosa y aliviaba la breve angustia de la líder del curioso grupo  
>-sukami!, pero si ese pueblo casi casi era todo un burdel, entonces ustedes son lo que creo que son?- pregunto el teniente con un deje de emoción mientras la líder del grupo sonreía ante esa ventana que ya esperaba<br>-pues no se que pienses mi gentil caballero pero nosotras tres somos prostitutas- y as gabardinas se abrieron ante las palabras de aquella pelinegra.

Los ojos de todo mundo se abrieron como platos ante la mirada del habito abierto y la coqueta sonrisa de la pelinegra que con su cabello suelto les miraba feliz, usaba una ceñida blusa demasiado entallada y corta que casi no cubría sus pechos además claro de una mini, mini, mini falda que a cada paso dejaba ver que parte de sus nalgas se asomaban bajo la tela, a su lado la peliverde de puntas rojas sonreía dulcemente mostrándose a los hombres solitarios, ella usaba una especie de vestido corto con una abertura a un costado dejando ver por completo la extensión de su pierna hasta su cadera dejando ver el hilo de su ropa interior y claro el enorme escote conformado solo por dos trozos de tela que luchaban por contener sus pechos sin sostén que estaban al borde de revelarse, la ultima también pelinegra tenia un sonrojo en su cara mientras se mostraba usando un top que dejaba al descubierto su abdomen mientras el ceñido short dibujaba a la perfección sus caderas y sus nalgas mientras el hilo de su tanga sobresalía por los costados de la prenda diminuta; no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que en cuanto los hombres tanto tiempo aislados vieron a esos tres hermosos ejemplares cosas demasiado evidentes en sus pantalones rebosaron ante las miradas de las tres mujeres -mis nobles hombres si nos dan albergue, comida y protección nosotras nos encargaremos de saciar sus mas ansiados deseos y apetitos con un generoso descuento que dicen-, ofreció la líder del trió al tiempo que la sangre de los guardias se iba a cierta parte de su anatomía privando sus cerebros de toda acción lógica que pudiesen emprender o deducir ante tal ofrecimiento -oh será un honor hospedar a tan bello trió de mujeres, créanme linduras van a hacer una fortuna en este sitio, y quien sabe a lo mejor nuestro amo desea conservarlas si nos dan un buen servicio- hablo el líder de aquella fortaleza al tiempo que pasaba una de sus manos por la espalda de la pelinegra líder del grupo y amasaba suavemente una de sus duras nalgas ante la mirada de las otras dos mientras ella solo sonreía –oh no vas a creer de que soy capaz amorcito- dijo ella al tiempo que las tres avanzaban dentro de la fortaleza donde la jauría de hombres ya les esperaba – y dime preciosa como te llamas después de todo vas a ser la primera en presentar tus talentos ante mi- pregunto el líder de la base mientras las puertas lentamente se cerraban a su espalda y ella solo sonreía con una inusual perversidad en sus ojos –puedes llamarme…Azula- dijo con coquetería y malicia al tiempo que las puertas se cerraban y el destino estaba marcado para ese sitio lleno de personas sin cerebro que razonaban con su entrepierna.

Una vez mas en la zona de la colosal batalla todo era relativa calma mientras la bestia antes conocida como Menma contemplaba el estallido que se desvanecía a la distancia justo donde el rubio había recibido el golpe directo de su parte, -aaaaahhh eso si que fue peligroso- murmuraba Naruto en el epicentro de la explosión mientras su armadura de cristal quemado se desprendía de su cuerpo, en el ultimo segundo había alcanzado a protegerse pero a final de cuentas el golpe lo había sentido y muy bien, a la distancia el renacido Menma le miraba con ira de nuevo sobrevivía a todo lo que el podía hacerle y eso solo le hacia sentir aun mas ira –GGGGRRRRRRAAAAAAAA- rugió poderoso llamando la atención del rubio que solo le vio volverse un borrón casi imperceptible que reapareció a su costado a casi 2 metros de distancia, sus brazos se alzaron y cerrándose con fuerza aplaudió… aplaudió?, bueno en escancia eso parecía pero pronto Naruto se dio cuenta de que era mucho mas que solo un aplauso ya que la onda sónica sumada al poderoso haz de viento barrieron con las rocas del suelo mientras el salía volando por el aire presa del poderoso golpe etéreo que le mandaba al cielo una vez mas, sus ojos se abrieron tras el shock inicial solo para verse aun en el aire y con la figura de Menma frente a el alzando su brazo derecho, el codazo fue brutal y despiadado mandando a Naruto directo al suelo estrellándose con violencia contra el suelo quedando hundido de la cintura hacia la cabeza solo con sus piernas de fuera en una posición muy singular, Menma aterrizo rugiendo y bramando como demonio mientras lo sujetaba de los tobillos y lo alzaba de la tierra –hola tarado!- no estaba inconsciente en lugar de eso en mas manos del rubio un poderoso jutsu estaba ya listo para lanzarse, de sus palmas ondas de choque eléctricas brillaron golpeando el torso de Menma quien soltó al rubio por el impacto mientras este caía al suelo y rodando se enderezaba ya con su siguiente golpe cargado, su mano se alzaba al tiempo que la electricidad se alargaba tomando la forma de una larga jabalina entre sus dedos –ahora si espero que te mueras –Raiton: ten no yari (elemento rayo: lanza celestial)- y la lanzo al frente, el brillante jutsu voló por el aire directo a Menma golpeándole con fuerza, al tiempo que la electricidad chirreaba y lo arrastraba por el suelo al tiempo que Naruto contemplaba todo con una mirada triunfal que pronto se desvanecía.

Las tres colas de escorpión se movieron veloces enroscándose en la lanza y jalándola hacia arriba antes de destrozarla con facilidad mientras el rubio solo miraba todo con sorpresa –como rayos, a esta distancia deberías haberte carbonizado!- pero Menma no tenia contemplado complacerlo en lo mas mínimo, rugió de nuevo con violencia mientras sus manos como garras se abrían y caían al frente soltado cuchilladas eléctricas que despedazaban el suelo al tiempo que Naruto saltaba al viento impulsado por un estallido de futon que lo elevaba para contemplar como las líneas eléctricas dejaban el suelo del valle rayado por completo, -GRRRRRAAAAAAAAA- de nuevo Menma rugía con agresividad y violencia al tiempo que una de sus colas se expandía de manera formidable entrroscandose en una de las piernas del rubio que presa del fuerte agarre salía volando hacia el enemigo, de nuevo el codo ya le esperaba para propinarle un golpe que resonó con fuerza, tan poderoso que incluso superaba a los legendarios derechazos de cierta sanin rubia, debió salir disparado pero no se alejo mucho al estar aun sujeto por la cola de Menma quien le jalo con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio solo sentía como todo le daba vueltas pues estaba siendo girando en todo lo alto como un lazo antes de ser azotado con fuerza contra el suelo rocoso, la cola al fin le soltó y despacio Naruto se alzo de nuevo con sangre escurriendo de su boca y nariz al tiempo que agitaba la cabeza, todo le daba vueltas y mientras se colocaba de rodillas en el suelo veía como la boca bestial de Menma se abría para dejar ver otra esfera de poder lista para volar –je creo que ya se como se sintió Sanada cuando perdí el juicio- murmuro con ironía para si mismo mientras el ataque salía despedido en contra de el, se tiro al suelo eludiendo el disparo por muy poco pero a la distancia una loma cercana recibió el golpe desapareciendo debajo de una colosal explosión de energía sobrenatural que causaba que el viento se agitase mientras Menma rugía poderoso e intimidante a la distancia al tiempo que se colocaba de nuevo en cuatro patas como un animal listo para embestir con esas tres colas en todo lo alto en un gesto en verdad amenazante –ahora eres todo un monstruo y de verdad debes morir- los ojos de Naruto brillaron con su poderoso batsunengan en todo su poder mientras señalaba a la bestia delante de el, un solo ataque fue lo que lanzo y de pronto fue como si un puño gigante e invisible apretase a Menma alzándolo en el aire mientras rugía de dolor y sus huesos se despedazaban incluso la mascarada que cubría su cara se llenaba de grietas antes de ser lanzado al suelo con fuerza quedando hundido en un cráter de casi 4 metros de diámetro del cual pareció ya no volverse mover mientras que los ojos de Naruto retomaban su habitual color azul  
>-si que eras un animal eh- murmuro con un gesto de dolor mientras se sobaba el cuello que aun dolía tras ser golpeado y azotado por todos lados<p>

Su enemigo no se movía parecía casi como si la vida le hubiese abandonado aunque en la opinión del ubio que permaneciera justo frente a el sin que esa singular forma demoniaca no se desvaneciera indicaba dos cosas, o estaba condenado a verse siempre de ese modo o estaba con vida y solo se hacia el muerto, cosa que la verdad deseaba no fuera de ese modo; se aproximo un poco hacia el cuerpo inerte de Menma y claro tenia que tener la razón, justo cuando estuvo a poca distancia lo ojos del enemigo se abrieron con fuerza y en un veloz movimiento se alzo del suelo, los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos cuando de un momento a otro Menma paso de estar en el suelo a alzarse justo frente a el como si nada le hubiese pasado pese las heridas que claramente se podían aprecia por sobre su cuerpo pero no parecían importarle en lo mas mínimo ya que justo ahora sujetaba al ubio del cuello, con fuerza sus garras se oprimían contra el cuello de Naruto al tiempo que lo alzaba del suelo con violencia y sus ojos malevolentes se clavaban en el, sus manos de inmediato comenzaron a golpear el brazo de Menma quien simplemente parecía que no sentía los golpes del rubio que ya haba comenzado a patalear al tiempo que Menma solo le alzaba otro poco en el aire era casi como si su brazo se estirase mientras el ubio era alejado de su cuerpo al tiempo que las colas del enemigo se movían despacio con las puntas brillando bajo la luz del sol mientras que una de ellas parecía alzarse mas que la sotas dos cubriéndose de un brillo peligroso, el golpe fue veloz y poderoso la sangre voló por el aire mientras Naruto era alzado en el aire y sus manos sujetaban la curiosa cola que se hundía en su vientre con fuerza, estaba siendo atravesado o bueno al menos la punta de aquella ama estaba entrando en el mientras sus manos luchaban por detener el golpe mortal, no tenia idea de cómo era posible pero de algo estaba seguro aparte de estar suspendido a cerca de 8 metros de altura -esto si que duele!- grito a los cuatro vientos dejando notar a su enemigo que de hecho seguía con vida al tiempo que sus garras se tonaban amenazantes y peligrosas mientras el rubio veía como en ellas un par de esferas amenazantes y brillantes se formaban con violencia, no pudo hacer nada las manos de Menma fueron al frente colisionan do ambas pelotas de energía que se fundieron en una sola mientras volaba al firmamento en contra del ubio que solo pudo abrir sus ojos mientras la nueva bijudama si se le podía decir así llegaba directo a el con un golpe mortal que le separaba de aquella cola que regresaba a sus dimensiones normales mientras el poderoso estallido dispersaba las pocas nubes que flotaban sobre el dueto guerrero al tiempo que el ubio desparecía en medio de la brillante explosión mientas Menma volvía a rugir con fuerza.

-que fue eso?- pegunto Akemi a la distancia mientras salía de aquel cuarto ya con sus ropas normales y tradicionales, si el haber usado aquel atuendo le trajo muchos recuerdos la mayoría bastante desagradables pero que al final valían la pena cuando regresaba a casa con su "hijo" que no paraba de abrasarle y besarle, justo por eso quizá fue que sintió esa curiosa punada en su pecho y ahora mismo miraba al horizonte -¿Qué ocurre Akemi_sama?- pregunto Tsuruko ya feliz de estar de nuevo con sus opas convencionales y solemnes según ella, en ese momento en que miraba a la mujer de cabellos a dos tonos fue cuando Azulaa egreso a la vista de ellas con su ropa confortable y cómoda para destrozar a sus enemigos como tanto paloteaba ella –fue justo como dije este hato de pervertidos no tuvo oportunidad- y la pelinegra sonrió perversa mientras contemplaba el patio de aquella fortaleza, tan pronto las mujeres entraron fueron rodeadas por todos o casi todos los soldados presentes que las devoraban con lujuria a la espera de poder tener al menos 5 minutos a solas con cada una y ese fue su error fatal, uno de ellos el mismo que las dejo entrar fue directo y en pos de Azula manoseando con perversión sus pechos al tiempo que la pelinegra sonreía maliciosa murmurando cosas sobre que desfrutara de eso ya que seria la ultima vez que tocara a una mujer bella, tan ponto dijo eso el ataque do inicio y ente las flechas de chakra las llamaradas asesinas y los jutsus de metal con muros planchas y lanzas salidas de todos lados los protectores de aquel sitio cayeron son vida a los pies de las mujeres que pasaron poco mas de una hora ente la batalla principal y la búsqueda de los pocos sobrevivientes, si bien tener solo una entada ayudaba a volver ese sitio casi infranqueable en caso de una invasión se volvía un enorme problema ya que nadie podía escapar si era bloqueado como fue ese caso lo que contribuyó a terminar con la vida de los enemigos que ahora eran incinerados por una muy feliz Aula que solo silbaba alegremente mentas su fuego los reducía a meras cenizas  
>-bien fue justo como dije, ahora solo queda esperar a que ese imbécil llegue salvamos a las gemelas y san se acabo esta misión- mencionaba la feliz mujer usuaria de fuego al tiempo que miraba a sus compañeras<br>-pues si fue una misión mas que exitosa es un hecho aunque el método de entrar no fue de mi agrado- Tsuruko aun se sonrojaba de solo recodar las opas que uso y claro eso motivaba a Azula a burlarse  
>-oh santurrona admite que la idea de vestirte así para que Nauto_kun te haga de todo te gusta oh no jajajajaja mira que roja se pone Akemi…-oye me estas escuchando hola tierra llamando a Akemi hola- hablo Azula haciendo que la mujer perdida en sus pensamientos le mirase con un rostro curioso<br>-que pasa?- pregunto con calma perdiéndose por completo la bula de Aula quien ahora la miraba fijamente  
>-eso debería peguntarlo yo parece que estabas en la luna en que diablos piensas?- le cuestiono la líder del grupo al tiempo que Tsuuko se peguntaba lo mismo que ella<br>-no lo se, tengo una rara sensación como si Nauto_kun estuviese metido en problemas- dijo ella con calma mientras las otras mujeres se veían la verdad dudaban de eso conociendo al rubio por eso mismo pensaban que ella solo deba estar preocupada sin ninguna razón de verdadero peso para estarlo.

De regreso a la zona de la batalla principal el ubio estaba de nuevo visible solo que estaba por completo en el suelo, su cuerpo entero dolía y bastante al tiempo que se comenzaba a levantar despacio, la sangre aun goteaba de la herida en su vientre al tiempo que su opa destrozada daba fe del tremendo impacto que recibió, su camisa estaba hecha jirones y su pantalón pues ya le faltaba la pierna izquierda sin mencionar la sangre cortes y moretones se apreciaban por su cuerpo y claro la marca de la quemadura en el pecho justo donde la explosión hizo contacto, estaba muy adolorido y Menma de nuevo rugía con fuerza al tiempo que el escupía sangre mientras sentía todo el cuerpo doliéndole y claro los músculos ardían era justo como Natsumi le había comentado recibir una bijudama era mas que solo recibir el impacto ya que el chakra quemaba igual pero el como Menma sin un biju la creaba era un total misterio –(esto no es bueno necesito acabar esto ya pero esas escamas son tan duras cas no puedo lastimarlo)- pensaba el ubio mientras palabras ya escuchadas resonaban en su mente "ni siquiera estas usando todo tu poder" si no eran otras mas que aquellas que Hanzo le había dicho hacia tan poco tiempo cuando le volvió a ver en el infierno y claro el tenia razón después de todo siempre fue así –( es cierto no uso toda m fuerza, si es una animal una bestia entonces…entonces debo destazarlo como si fuera una…justo como dice usted maestro suelta a la bestia)- pensó el ubio al tiempo que se colocaba de pie despacio y claro Menma le miraba con sus ojos agresivos y deseosos de destazarle mentarse que el rubio se trastabillaba un poco al tiempo que sonreía feliz  
>-bueno si querías una batalla a muerte ya la tienes!- y su chakra comenzó a brillar al tiempo que su pode aumentaba listo para desatarse por completo<p>

La electricidad se dejo ve de inmediato mientras resplandecía alrededor del ubio que solo empujaba mas chakra al tiempo que sentía el momento del estallido inminente dentro e el , sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar de color a uno mas raptiliano al tiempo que su chakra alcanzaba el punto máximo –Obahedo!- y el poder estallo alrededor del ubio mientras el estallido de chakra iba acompañado del rugir de la electricidad y el ubio miraba a su enemigo frente a el con una sonrisa digna de un depredador, sus manos se saturaban de energía al tiempo que parecían alargarse como si se dotaran de garras eléctricas que relucían con poder mentas el ubio se colocaba firma ante la nada iracunda del monstruo frente a el –bien venga la lucha!- y sin decir mas ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro a toda velocidad, las garras de Menma fueron al frente colisionando con los dedos electrificados del rubio que empujaba con fuerza al tiempo que el poder colisionaba, el suelo se patio mentas ambos eran repelidos por el poderoso impacto y antes de tocar el suelo Naruto lañaba su mano al frente, de inmediato un poderoso relámpago salió disparado contar su enemigo que usando una de sus colas detuvo el golpe mientras volvía a saltar al frente, sus pasos resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que sus garras apuñalaban el viento, el ubio alcanzo a da un giro sintiendo el ardor de su espalda, síntoma claro de que al menos había sido arañado y eso ya era decir mucho considerando su velocidad en ese estado, dio un pequeño salto para dase la vuelta y agacharse a toda velocidad, las colas de Menma pasaron spbre el tratando de volver a hundirse en su se mientras el caía al suelo rodando por el mismo y lañando su mano al frente –no se como diablos haces eso o lanas bijudamas pero apuesto a que esto no lo esperas!- y la mano del ubio fue al frente mientras aquel ataque que hubiese usado contra el san de las serpientes por primera vez hacia acto de aparición detonando en un pilar de poder morado -¡cero!- y el poder barrio con el suelo.

Dejo un enorme surco en la tierra mentas el poder volaba sobre el suelo rocoso directo a Menma quien solo atino a cubrirse con su colas, al frente, el golpe fue demoledor arrestándole por todo el sitio el poder se disipo mientras el rubio electrificado observaba como a la distancia su enemigo de rodilla en el suelo humeando presa del enorme poder que fluyo sobe el y claro eso no le agrado en lo mas mínimo ya que miraba al ubio con furia –eso es una grieta- se dijo a si mismo el rubio al ver como algunas de sus escamas parecían estrellarse, al parecer tanto golpe y daño que recibía al final habían surtido efecto en el, de nuevo el ubio disparo otro pila de energía esperando golpear de nuevo y perforarlo aun mas pero en esa operación Menma no se quedo quieto, a toda velocidad se hundió en el suelo mientras el poder pasaba sobre su ser, el suelo atrás del ubio retumbo y ponto estaba siendo sujeto, su cuello era aplastado por una de las colas de Menma al tiempo que las otras dos sujetaban sus bazos y el enemigo se alzaba entre las rocas y el ubio de nuevo pataleaba pesa del agarre de Menma quien si no iba a volver a recibir semejante ataque de frente el rubio fue girado en el aire mientras la boca de Menma se abría mostrando sus enormes colmillos listos para destrozarle –olvidas que estoy repleto de electricidad- y la sonrisa de Naruto se ensancho mientras su poder aumentaba, la resplandeciente electricidad corrió pro el cuerpo de Menma quien rugió adolorido antes de lanzar al ubio al aire, dio un giro ágil y aterrizo sobre sus pies mientras que Menma volvía a rugir, de sus palmas que chocaban una nueva onda de viento voló haciendo que los escombros volasen por el aire al tiempo que saltaba en dirección del rubio que solos e cubría con los brazos al tiempo que el viento resonaba y Menma se lañaba contra el una vez mas –(no es tonto no va a dejar que lo agarre de nuevo con el cero a este paso nunca acabare, ni hablar tendré que hace eso sensei)- pensó el rubio al tiempo que Menma volvía a atacar con fuerza, sus garras pasaban frente a su cuerpo mentas el ojazul las evadía con habilidad y maestría dejándoles pasar de lago y lanzaba sus propios golpes que daban de lleno contra el vientre del poderoso Menma, fue como golpea un muro dolieron bastante pero la electricidad se encargaba de que el sintiera el daño aunque no fuese mucho, aunque a Menma eso le irritaba, con violencia una de sus manos golpeo con el dorso el rostro del ubio que salió volando contra el suelo rebotando en el mismo mientras la sangre salpicaba fuera de su boca, era su oportunidad y Menma lo sabia bien se abalanzo sobre el rubio con toda su velocidad sus garras fueron directo a el y con violencia se hundió, la sangre salpico por todos lados mientras el ubio era alzado por Menma quien hundía sus dedos afilados en uno de los hombros del rubio mientras lo alzaba del suelo y casi parecía sonreír al tiempo que la sangre de Naruto salpicaba el suelo –te agarre!- hablo el ubio reaccionando de improviso y aguantándose todo el dolor de la herida toda su electricidad fluyo a su mano derecha que con fuera y violencia se lanzo al frente con una precisión mortal –AAAAAHHHHH- fue el grito del demonizado Menma mentas sus escamas se destazaban y la mano del rubio se adentraba en su cuerpo con fuerza mientras la electricidad se filtraba en la carne de Menma quien miraba al ubio a los ojos –te veo en el infierno!- la electricidad empezó a acelerarse mientras en el interior de Menma el dolor solo se acrecentaba hasta que no pudo mas, grito de dolo mientras era desprendido de la mano del ubio que solo mantenía su puño cerrado, el genshi había sido detonado dentro de Menma y dado que sus escamas eran tan duras el poder estaba contenido dentro de el mientras el brillo se dejaba ver por cada oficio de su cuerpo desde la herida sus ojos su boca abierta clamando por piedad hasta que no pudo mas, la electricidad rugió mientras estallaba con fuerza y el cuerpo de Menma caía al suelo al tiempo que el poderoso relámpago abandonaba su cuerpo por la entada del puño del ubio –sensei tena razón, hacer esto es suicida- dijo el rubio viendo como el cuerpo de Menma caía al suelo y ese aspecto demoniaco comenzaba a evaporarse al tiempo que el se sujetaba su sangrante hombro antes de caer al suelo –en momentos así extraño la curación de Naruko- se dijo a si mismo mientras los tibios rayos del sol le cubrían y lo sentía era como si la presencia de Amateatsu estuviese a su lado y el rubio sonreía, esa era la bendición de la diosa del sol que le comenzaba a afectar acelerando su curación algo que en vedad necesitaba en ese momento aunque sus poderes regeneradores erran también codiciados por todos los que se enfrascaban en aquella guerra en el país del hierro.  
>-<strong>valla parece ser que Menma ha caído, bueno ya contaba con eso después de todo Naruto siempre fue mas poderoso, aunque eso si esta victoria tendrá un buen precio jejejeje-<strong> se reía en la oscuridad un maligno ser cristalino al tiempo que sus planes parecían marchar sobre ruedas.

* * *

><p>el capitulo acabo la lucha termino la fortaleza del feudal de la lluvia fue tomada y de que manera no? y claro la lucha ente naruto y menma ha finalizado tras un encuentro en vedad demencial que creo a mas de uno le resulto divertido al menos eso pienso yo, menma se perdió en su forma demoníaca pero al final perdio con una estrategia un tanto suicida y clao la bendición de amateratsu socorre al herido naruto aunque algo me dice que esas palabras de nuestro villano al final indican mas de lo que todos podemos pensar<br>_tu tramas algo (el autor sonríe)_  
><em>dinos que es si (el auto niega)<em>  
><em>ohhh no seas malo (el autor de nuevo niega)<em>  
><em>se bueno...y seremos buenas (las cuatro le miran de una manera muy...singular)<em>  
>...mejor me retiro antes de que me saquen la sopa<p>

hasta la poxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que opinan de la estrategia de azula


	259. C255: Al calor de la batalla

hola gente si aquí estoy yo de nuevo con la ansiada continuacion de este fic que valla que se demoro no es verdad?, bueno no quiero aburrirles con mis cosas por eso mismo pasemos de una vez a los reviews

**naruto tendo ikudo**: si soy malo lo se, peo les encanta que sea de ese modo me consta jejeje espero este cap te guste y compense el sufrimiento de la espera que la pelea con jubi aun no llega  
><strong>davidchumillasmonteagudo<strong>: si seria un gran manga lastima que el original no sea de este modo , bueno se ven grandes peleas en el horizonte créeme espero te guste porque la accion ya ha empezado  
><strong>Hozuki Mangetsu<strong>: habría sido demasiado creeme pero que bueno que te gusto  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: cierto menma estaba destinado a morir, la lucha con sanada sera algo dificil de por si el es un anmal poderoso ahora tiene ventaja y sobre lo de azula es cierto poco ortodoxo pero muy efectivo  
><strong>Arashi<strong>: si muy buena estrategia no? y que bueno que la pelea te gustara sobre lo de kurama a quien te refieres jejeje  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>: ellos pelearan ponto calma no todo es de golpe y porrazo todo tiene su tiempo y momento no hay ue desesperarse recuerda eso  
><strong>MAGENKIIO<strong> **RINNEGN**: que bueno que te gustara y gracias por decii eso de que soy buen escitor  
><strong>alexzero<strong>: si suicida y efectivo quien lo dijera no que bueno que la pelea te gusto  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: que bueno que te gustara y sii si eso fue una batalla lo de sanada sera el apocalipsis  
><strong>Soul of Demon<strong>: ni idea de las cuentas pero gracias por leer el fic  
><strong>alexandert<strong> **cross**: gracias por deci eso eh y lo del cheque no te apures lo cobrare en 2045 total puedo espear un poco eso si hable con un primo abogado y me dijo que se van a generar intereses, no se de que tanto hablaba pero por la manera en que sonreía y se tallaba las manos si fuera ustedes tomaria mis precauciones

_bien ya viene la acción (el autor sonríe)_  
><em>si ya quiero ve sangre (mira la pantalla)<em>  
><em>espero sea grandiosa (el autor asiente)<em>  
><em>oh si quiero ve traseros pateados (el auto asiente sonriendo)<br>_se nota que les gusta eso no? disfruten del cap

**renuncia de derechos**: ni naruto o algún elemento usado en este fic es mio solo los oc y demás tecnicas y personajes originales lo son, todo lo demas tiene dueño y ese no soy yo lamentablemente T_T

-mmmmm- hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio o ser sobrenatural hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio o ser sobrenatural pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 255: Al calor de la batalla<strong>

Naruto yacía tirado en el suelo sintiendo como el claro del sol parecía sanar sus heridas al tiempo que a ojos cerrados esperaba a que su cuerpo estuviese por completo sanado para pode volver a ataca al enemigo que a la distancia le seguía esperando sin sabe que el ubio había sostenido ya una pelea contra un enemigo monstruoso quien había pasado a habitar el infierno junto todo la lista de enemigos caídos del rubio pero bueno eso no importaba mucho en este momento en que el seguía a ojos cerdos disfrutando de la reconfortante sensación sin saber siquiera que a la distancia en donde sus compañeros de lucha estaban enfrentando a un poderoso enemigo que se dejaba caer sobre ellos con fuerza al tiempo que los gritos resonaban.

Los ninjas morían era un hecho pero con ellos grandes números del enemigo comenzaban a caer también presa del choque de poder y claro estaba que solo era el principio de la pelea- bueno no se ustedes pero yo quiero divertirme nos vemos- y sin decir mas el Asakura se escapo del grupo de enemigos en busca de alguien con quien luchar y pasarla bien al menos un rato, avanzo a toda velocidad ente la zona de la batalla buscando algo con que entretenerse y claro esta que no hallaba nada, los ninjas que aparecían eran muy débiles y para el, el encararlos no iba a representar ningún reto o eso fue hasta que lo vio frente a el sin moverse con ese rostro serio y ojos fijos en el al tiempo que el asesino del agua le miraba con ojos bastante divertidos  
>-que porque la cara tan seria, deberías estar alegre por la oportunidad de pelear!- y sin decir mas ataco, de su mano derecha un disparo de agua semejante a un látigo salió disparado contra el<p>

No lo alcanzo a golpear en el ultimo segundo el pelinegro se desvaneció en el aire en un montón de plumas negras al tiempo que reaparecía a la espalda del enemigo que solo miraba el sitio vacio frente a el al tiempo que ignoraba el peligro a su espalda, de un golpe fuerte se percato de la presencia de su adversario a su espalda, el centro de la misma fue golpeado con fuerza por el puño del ninja que antes de que el se girase conecto una patada en reversa dándole de lleno en uno de los costados de la cabeza con el talón mandándolo directo al suelo –tienes una defensa pésima- fue el simple y sencillo comentario del pelinegro al tiempo que Hiroshi se levantaba del suelo con una mirada seria que ponto se clavaba en el pasado a una sonriente expresión de emoción en su cara cosa que le parecía bastante curiosa después de todo lo golpeo con fuerza y demostró su vulnerabilidad entonces porque sonreía  
>-jajajaja parece que me encontré a un buen candidato a victima, como te llamas eh<br>?- pregunto con esa enorme sonrisa en su cara al tiempo que se sacudía el polvo y miraba fijamente al ninja de cabellos negros  
>-Uchiha Itachi, ese es mi nombre- le dijo el pelinegro con una voz serena y calmada al tiempo que el hombre de la espada sonreía<br>-Itachi Uchiha?, que no eras el compañero y asesino de Kisame, genial entonces pelear contigo será muy divertido- dijo el hombre mientras sonreía alzando la espada robada al frente señalando al pelinegro  
>-no veo porque sonríes de esa manera, quizá estas algo loco no es que me importe mucho pero si lo que deseas es luchar que así sea- y sin decir mas los ojos del Uchiha cambiaron , la sonrisa del enemigo se ensancho aun mas cuando vio los ojos rojos<br>-ohhhh el famoso Sharingan, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía, aun recuerdo lo divertido que hace los combates!- y salto al frente lanzándose contra Itachi tras sembrar en el la duda, de donde ese sujeto conocía su doujutsu

El enemigo no dijo nada mas solo se aproximo a toda velocidad contar el como si desconociera sus ojos y sus virtudes, de inmediato el sharingan predijo su movimiento y con facilidad Itachi esquivo el golpe de la espada que paso de largo un par de cm delante de el antes de que la estocada tratase de atravesarlo dando un paso a un costado la dejo pasar y el enemigo solo sonrió mas al tiempo que giraba, el pelinegro no le perdió de vista y tan ponto vio la espada supo que hacer, dio un salto y el arma corto el suelo mientras el se alzaba suavemente en el viento con sus rodillas flexionadas, soltó sus piernas al frente en una fuerte patada que resonó con fuerza golpeando el metal –(cuando atravesó la espada?)- pensó el pelinegro al tiempo que salía rebotado por el duro metal dando una pirueta en el aire cayendo de pie delante del enemigo que ya estaba frente a el, sus ojos de nuevo predijeron el golpe Fontal y esquivándolo paso de lago pero ahora no espero eso, la pierna de Hiroshi se alzo del suelo en un movimiento extraño que dio de lleno al pelinegro que dando un paso hacia atrás se tocaba la zona golpeada, de nueva cuenta sus ojos se fijaron en el arma del enemigo que brillaba con fuerza y fue ahí cuando lo noto, si era una espada de las legendarias armas de Kiri según sabia podía expandir su tamaño pero ahora que la veía bien o estaba loco o estaba destilando chispas de chakra que flotaban a su alrededor como desprendiéndose de ella y flotando en el aire alrededor del enemigo como si fuesen planetas orbitando una estrella y lo curioso era que su sharingan parecía por momentos verlo borroso? No lo entendía pero de algo estaba seguro eso no era buena señal –por la cara que tienes veo que ya notaste la habilidad especial de m espada, es algo que nadie conoce y yo descubrí por accidente, pelaba contra un Uchiha y cuando bombee chakra en m espada sin expandirla empezó a hacer eso que ves, no se como funciona pero por lo que aprendí después esas chispas son de suiton lo que facilita mi control del mismo y además si no me equivoco interfieren con esos ojos tuyos al predecir mis movimientos no?- tenia razón y ahora lo entendía por eso mismo no anticipo del todo la patada n lo vio interpone la espada hacia momentos atrás, de algún modo el modo en que esa arma fue forjada con huecos en el metal para expandirse con chakra haba hecho de ella una especie de emisor de chakra que causaba interferencia en sus ojos  
>-dices que luchaste contra un Uchiha, como se llamaba- pregunto el pelinegro al tiempo que el sujeto tomaba una pose pensativa con la espada apuntando al frente y una mano en el mentón<br>-creo que era Mako, Zako, Yako bah no recuerdo bien- fue la respuesta simplista del sujeto al tiempo que los ojos del pelinegro se abrían como paltos  
>-no hablaras de Mayko Uchiha? El abuelo de mi madre- dijo el pelinegro recordando la historia de cómo el abuelo de su mencionada madre haba muerto en una misión dejando huérfana a su hija y claro ni mencionar que los restos de el apenas bastaron para llenar una pequeña urna<br>-si es el mismo, valla que era terco y fuerte pero cuando sus ojos fallaron jejeje fue tan divertido despedazarlo- su sonrisa creció volviéndose peligrosa al tiempo que Itachi tragaba algo de saliva después de todo se suponía que después de Madara, Makyo Uchiha había sido el hombre mas poderoso de ese clan y este sujeto lo asesino sin piedad alguna

Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno al tiempo que el pelinegro parecía revisar a su oponente con calma pasando sus ojos de pies a cabeza y claro que el hombre de la espada solo se quedaba ahí de pie mirándole con una sonrisa a la espera de que diese su dictamen –bueno vas a decir algo o me vas a seguir mirando?- pregunto con algo de impaciencia al tiempo que una de las manos del Uchiha iba a su espalda, de inmediato fue al frente ahora empuñando un brillante ninjato que parecía listo para cortar lo que fuese cosa que solo parecía alegrar aun mas al sujeto afín al agua –oh sitio una pelea con espadas, jajaja Kisame tenia razón, eres muy divertido!- y sin decir una sola palabra mas salto al frente, su gran arma fue directa en contra del Uchiha que alzando su Ninjato sostenido d manera inversa recibió de lleno el violento golpe, las chispas volaron al tiempo que Hiroshi empujaba su arma contra el usando una sola mano y claro Itachi la sostenía usando su espada a modo de defensa –no esta mal si que eres fuerte quien lo diría- hablo de nuevo negándose a sostener una pelea en silencio pero claro a pesar de su gran habilidad la estrategia nunca fue de hecho una de sus mayores virtudes, la espada del pelinegro pareció brillar un segundo antes de que todo el cuerpo del Uchiha lo hiciera y sin perder un segundo estallo, los ninjas y enemigos a su alrededor detuvieron sus peleas cuando la explosión se socito y de pronto reintegrándose en un mar de plumas el verdadero Itachi aparecía sereno y mirando fijamente la zona donde el humo ascendía al cielo al tiempo que entre ataques de tos aparecía de nuevo el sujeto de la espada mirando fijamente al Uchiha a la distancia que sostenía su arma con fuerza mientras lo veía a la cara  
>-un clon explosivo, ni cuenta me di cuando lo creaste, si que tienes talento- le felicito el enemigo al tiempo que Itachi solo guardaba silencio<br>-(fue un golpe frontal y ni parece herido debe ser muy resistente)- pensaba para si mismo al tiempo que Hiroshi saltaba de nuevo a la ofensiva sin perder un segundo.

Una vez mas sus espada parecía brillar cubierta de una fina capa de agua al tiempo que se dejaba ir de lleno en contra del arma del pelinegro que blandiéndola con fuerza repelía sus golpes, era un hecho que su sharingan quizá no era tan preciso al predecir sus golpes pero eso no demeritaba en lo mas mínimo su `propia habilidad que le colocaba como uno de los mejores espadachines en toda Konoha, con fuerza las espadas chocaban una tras la otra resonando en el viento al tiempo que el pelinegro apretaba la ofensiva, su arma brillaba bajo el sol al tiempo que la fuerte estocada fluía al frente, usando su arma como escudo el enemigo desvió el golpe de Itachi haciendo que su espada pasara de largo por escasos cm de su cuerpo al tiempo que daba un veloz giro conectando un violento codazo a la nuca del pelinegro que trastabillándose y con las ideas algo movidas daba un par de pasos al frente –toma esto!- grito el enemigo antes de escupir la poderosa bola de agua que voló con fuerza golpeando la espalda del pelinegro mandándolo directo al suelo con fuerza inmisericorde al tiempo que el solo sonreía al verlo caer frente a su persona, sin perder un segundo salto al viento lanzando su espada al suelo listo para atravesarlo de lado a lado pero una vez mas Itachi dio muestra de su habilidad, se reemplazo con el cadáver de un tengu que fue partido en dos mientras el aparecía a una distancia bástate corta del enemigo que le miraba con esa sonrisa demencial en su cara pese a la enorme bola de fuego que escupía el Uchiha, su espada se movió veloz y revestida de agua cortando la bola de fuego con facilidad haciéndola evaporarse con mucha calma al tiempo que le sonreía al pelinegro que de nueva cuenta se lanzaba a el a toda velocidad haciendo que sus espadas chocasen con fuerza una contra la otra mientras las chispas volaban y el metal resonaba con fuerza  
>-Hiroshi parce estarse divirtiendo no crees- hablo el sanin traidor mientras a su lado el herido y ya recuperado hombre Terumi le miraba de reojo y con molestia<br>-esta loco que esperabas porque crees que vino a este ataque, pero yo solo estoy aquí para buscar un poco de venganza- menciono el hombre llamado Makoto mientras sus ojos iban por el campo de batalla  
>-oh si la eterna búsqueda de venganza kukukuku, si buscas al kazekage creo que esta por allá- menciono el sanin de las serpientes mientras señalaba divertido a un geiser de arena a la distancia<br>-perfecto, ya es hora de que se muera- y sun decir mas el usuario de lava salto al aire avanzando a toda velocidad en contra del mencionado pelirrojo de Suna  
>-ahh nada como ver a alguien cegado por la venganza, tu quédate aquí algo me dice que necesitare apoyo- hablo el a su bestia extraña que asentía a las ordenes de su amo que seguía admirando la devastación frente a el<p>

Gaara estaba muy sumido en su pelea a su alrededor los enemigos seguían saltando en busca de sorprenderlo pero cada que lo intentaban terminaban siendo aplastados por placas de arena que volaban desde el suelo atrapándoles y aplastándoles hasta la muerte, sin duda nadie les menciono sobre la defensa casi infranqueable del joven kazekage quien en ese momento bajaba su mano depositando en el suelo rocoso los restos de otros tres demonios tengu que ahora yacían sin vida y por completo acabados, justo en ese momento como en los viejos tiempos su arena reacciono de inmediato alzándose con fuerza y violencia para detener el golpe, fue una bola de fuego quemante y poderosa la que golpeo de lleno la ligera muralla de arena que ahora bajaba al costado izquierdo de Gaara dejando ver frente a el a ese hombre usuario de lava que le miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos, sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente mientras que el Terumi avanzaba despacio siendo ignorado por los ninjas de menor rango quedaba claro con tan solo verlo que ese hombre era un enemigo del calibre de solo un kage y claro el mas cercano debería ser su oponente y ese no era otro mas que Gaara, -con que te recuperaste ya- hablo el sereno pelirrojo al tiempo que el hombre solo parecía emitir un ligero gruñido al recordar como casi fue asesinado por ese ataque desde su espalda por la fallecida Pakura y claro el rememorar ese hecho no era nada agradable para el  
>-eso es cosa del pasado aunque no veo razón para que estés tan calmado, si mal no recuerdo te di la golpiza de tu vida- menciono el hombre con esa sonrisa perversa y soberbia al tiempo que el pelirrojo le miraba con frialdad<br>-tu lo dijiste el pasado es el pasado, y ahora las cosas van a ser muy diferentes- hablo con calma el pelirrojo al tiempo que Makoto sonreía aun mas y negaba a sus palabras con total arrogancia mientras caminaba hacia el  
>-en eso tienes razón, esta vez nadie salvara tu pellejo!- y ataco con fuerza mientras sus manos trazaban los sellos a toda velocidad.<p>

De su boca un misil candente de lava salió disparado enfilándose directo al cuerpo de Gaara quien con brazos cruzados solo alzo su arena como en la ocasión anterior, el golpe fue frontal y poderoso colisionando con una fuerza extraordinaria haciendo que el muro de arena se estremeciera con ondas de impacto recorriéndole en la superficie , los ojos de Makoto estaban llenos de alegría y seguridad que poco a poco se diluyo cuando vio como su lava se desplomaba al suelo y dejaba tras de su un muro de arena ileso e intacto , -que?! – fue todo lo que Makoto atino a decir cuando vio como la arena se mantenía impecable a pesar del violento golpe y mas aun considerando que antes si bien soporto los golpes parte de ella solía destrozarse en cristal quemado y ahora parecía estar por completo ilesa, Gaara no le dio tiempo de recomponerse antes de atacar, su arena se movió por el suelo como un rio violento que estallo frente al Terumi en un intento por tragarlo con fuerza, la gran reacción de Makoto le permitió salvar el pellejo al tiempo que daba un salto hacia atrás alejándose de la zona donde la arena caía con fuerza aplatano todo a su paso y el solo gruñía levemente de nuevo, sus manos trazaron sellos a toda velocidad y el suelo a su alrededor se calentó, pronto las rocas hervían fundiéndose en lava incandescente al tiempo que el rotaba sobre su mismo, discos de lava se alzaban del suelo quemando con fuerza mientras eran lanzados en contra del pelirrojo que de nuevo alzaba su arena que recibiendo los golpes soportaba estoicamente la andando de golpes del enemigo que no comprendía que ocurría si su lava golpeaba con fuerza pero la arena parecía seguir intacta pese a lo que le hiciera y eso ciertamente era algo que no debería de estar sucediendo después de todo ya había atacado al pelirrojo antes y si que le causo daño entonces porque ahora e seguía ileso –bien no se que haces pero eso se acabo!-sus manos trazaron sellos a toda velocidad y sin miramiento alguno ataco con fiereza, del suelo una cabeza de dragón se alzo abriendo sus fauces enormes y mortales mientras un rio de lava candente era disparado de sus quijadas abiertas, fue un disparo poderoso y tremendo que rugió con fuerza deteniendo las batallas a su alrededor mientras arremetía contra Gaara, finalmente rompió su pose alzando sus brazos al frente en un cono de arena que girando como taladro golpeo la lava de frente, el choque poderoso resonó con fuerza mientras el suelo se sacudía y Makoto veía con cierta incredulidad como su lava era separada y la área de nuevo prevalecía ante su ataque que cubría ya parte del suelo aumentando la temperatura del sitio  
>-eso no puede ser, que demonios estas haciendo antes tu maldita arena ya se habría comenzado a quemar que le hiciste!- exigió saber el molesto e irritado enemigo al tiempo que Gaara le miraba fijamente<br>-no has visto bien mi arena cierto, mírala y respóndete tu mismo- dijo Gaara cons seriedad al tiempo que Makoto prestaba atención a la arena dispersa a su alrededor con cierta calma notando los peculiares y lisos granos en ella  
>-que diablos es eso, eso no es arena- hablo con incredulidad comprendiendo del todo que no se enfrentaba a la misma sustancia de la ocasión anterior y Gaara no le dio tiempo de analizarla mas.<p>

Su arena se alzo del suelo con un estallido violento asemejando una inmensa y demoniaca garra de dedos afilados que se alzaba sobre Makoto en un intento de sujetarlo, de nuevo el hombre reacciono de inmediato alzando en su defensa un domo de lava candente que recibió de lleno el golpe de la garra que presionando con fuerza trataba de atravesarlo y llegar hasta el usuario del elemento secundario, Makoto no seria derrotado de esa manera estaba seguro de ello y haciendo estallar su chakra la bola de lava detono con la fuerza de una bomba destrozando la garra de arena y arrojando cientos de pequeñas bolas de roca incandescente al aire mientras los enemigos y aliados a su alrededor retrocedían ellos necesitaban espacio eso estaba mas que claro y por eso mismo era que miraba al kazekage con ojos bastante llenos de incógnita y necesidad de respuesta cosa que Gaara le otorgo como cortesía a su rival –no he sido derrotado muchas veces, la primera vez fue Naruto quien me derroto y me dejo en claro que debía aprender un estilo de combate que no se basara solo en mi arena , de ahí que use ahora jutsus futon y un nuevo estilo de taijutsu- comento el pelirrojo mientras balas de arena volaban por el aire siendo repelidas por estacas de lava que volando hacia el eran sujetas por látigos del polvosos elemento y eran jaladas al suelo con fuerza –luego me venciste tu, supe entonces que mi arena no era lo bastante fuerte como para soportar el calor intenso, por fortuna mi hermana ya suponía eso y ella se lo menciono a Naruto- dijo el pelirrojo haciendo que una de las cejas del hombre se alzara dudosas de algún modo el Ishura estaba metido en esto y si su fama de buen creador era correcta algo había hecho con esa arena, por la mente de Gaara desfilaba un fugaz recuerdo de un rubio enseñándole una calabaza recién sacada de un pergamino mientras sonreía y decía cosas sobre mezclarle con su ckakra y arena propias para controlarle pero que le restaría algo de precisión, si ese fue el fugaz recuerdo que tuvo Gaara al tiempo que Makoto miraba de nuevo los restos rotos de los látigos de arena y comprendía al fin que era eso blancos y liso en ella comprimido en diminutos gránulos  
>-un segundo, esa cosa es… es cerámica!- hablo con sorpresa al comprender al fin que rara sustancia estaba mezclada con la arena del pelirrojo<br>-al fin lo entendiste, si esta arena esta compuesta por arena tradicional y una arena especial hecha de cerámica, es tan fuerte que por si sola soporta temperaturas muy altas pero si le adicionas mi chakra te garantizo que tolerara casi 5000 grados antes de siquiera comenzar a calentarse- dijo el pelirrojo con decisión mientras Makoto le miraba fijamente si eso era algo que francamente nunca espero de el  
>-entonces esta pelea será mas entretenida que la anterior- menciono mientras sus manos se tocaban y el sello de nuevo comenzaba a ser trazado.<p>

-tienes un 3- mencionaba a la distancia una pelinegra de nombre Tsuruko que al fin descansaba enfundada de nuevo en sus ropas mas tradicionales al tiempo que sostenía las cartas sobre sus manos y a su alrededor sus compañeras de misión se hallaban en la misma situación –no, ve de pesca; y dinos Azula cuando te quitaras esa ropa- dijo Akemi respondiendo a la pregunta de Tsuruko quien ya buscaba el mencionado tres mientras que a su lado Azula aun usaba la reveladora y singular ropa con la que entraron a la supuestamente inexpugnable fortaleza enemiga y claro esta que parecía bastante cómoda enfundada en eso –no se me gusta como se me ve además creo que si Naruto_kun me ve así me arrastrara a una recamara jejejeje- se reía algo pervertida al tiempo que fantaseaba con ese momento y las otras dos negaban mientras esperaban pacientemente a que el enemigo llegase con las gemelas secuestradas, para su fortuna no habrían de esperar demasiado ya que no estaban tan lejos como era de suponer seguramente ese mismo día habrían de arribar y el cautiverio de las gemelas Hyuuga se acabaría de una manera muy rápida, las tres mujeres seguían en lo suyo ignorantes por completo de la masacre que se suscitaba en el país del hierro donde la alianza se enfrascaba con fuerza y fiereza al enemigo, los jutsusu seguían volando por el aire al tiempo que los tengu atacaban a los ninjas y estos a su ves repelían los golpes de los mismos con sus defensas y ofensivas pero ninguna como aquella, a la distancia se veía como un violento chorro de agua colisionaba de frente contra un dragón de fuego que rugiendo hacia el agua hervir y desparecer mientras los dos ninjas se miraban de nuevo cara a cara mientras sus jutsus se desvanecían en e aire  
>-no esta mal, un muy potente jutsu de fuego no cabe duda que eres todo un Uchiha- halago Hiroshi al pelinegro que solo le miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojos al tiempo que ideaba ya una estrategia<br>-halagar no sirve en una pelea- fueron sus palabras simples mientras volvía a disiparse en una nube de plumas negras que volaban por el aire  
>-eso es bonito pero no entiendo su finalidad- dijo el hombre de la espada al tiempo que las plumas volaban por el aire hacia el a toda velocidad<p>

Muy tarde noto en realidad el sentido del movimiento de Itachi en su contra en realidad su movimiento era todo menos una simple distracción, si era un hecho que el pelinegro tenia gran habilidad con los clones explosivos lo que nunca le menciono a nadie era que su sunshin tras mucho entrenar había logrado dotarle de una cualidad muy singular, una de las plumas cayo a un costado del hombre de la espada que le miro con curiosidad antes de que esta brillas e intensamente y explotara con algo de fuerza obligándolo a alzar la espada para bloquear el impacto –que demonios, todas son bombas!- grito con shock en sus ojos al tiempo que las plumas se arremolinaban a su alrededor con velocidad envolviéndolo en un domo de plumas mortales que amenazaban con explotar en su cara sin menor miramiento, la esfera de plumas negras rotaba con velocidad al tiempo que Hiroshi solo miraba como se empezaban a cerrar a su alrededor con claras intenciones asesinas pero alzando su espada se alisto a escapar –yo no moriré así!- y al grito de guerra exclamo con fuerza y el suiton apareció justo cuando las plumas estallaban, fue una explosión poderosa que cimbro la zona entera al tiempo que Itachi volvía a aparecer a la distancia con su rostro serio y estoico como siempre al tiempo que la explosio0n se abria, frente a el un feroz remolino de agua rotaba hacia el cielo casi como un taladro abriéndose paso al tiempo que la figura de Hiroshi aparecía en la punta del mismo brotando dela gua con su espada reluciente bajo el sol, sus ojos de inmediato se fijaron sobre Itachi y ataco sin dudar, desde ese punto lanzo su estocada y si bien el sharingan no predijo el golpe con exactitud si ayudo a mejorar la reacción del pelinegro que moviéndose a un costado dejo pasar de largo la espada expandida al tiempo que Hiroshi la retraía, fue jalado por el aire con la fuerza de un cohete mientras su pierna rodeada de agua se tornaba una patada remolino que daba de lleno en el rostro del Uchiha, el liquido vital se desprendió de el inyectándose en el rostro de Itachi que empezó a girar con violencia antes de salir disparado a todo poder directo a los restos de un grupo de tengus previamente calcinados por el –Itachi_sama!- gritaro0n los ninjas de la alianza que alcanzaron a ver el impacto feroz del uchha contra la masa de cadáveres y se alistaron para socorrer a su aliado  
>-no se metan en esto- la voz del Uchiha resonó seria y dura al tiempo que se alzaba entre los cuerpos inertes con algo de sangre escurriendo de la comisura de sus labios<br>-pero Itachi_sama necesita ayuda- volvió a decir uno de aquellos ninjas pero el uchha le lanzo una mirada roja y fulminante  
>-no están a su nivel solo estorbaran, si se meten yo mismo los matare- dijo como una sentencia de muerte al tiempo que el Asakurra solo sonería ante sus palabras<br>-oh alguien tiene su carácter y yo que pensaba que eras alguien frio como el metal de esta espada- y apunto de nuevo su arma al Uchiha que le miraba fijamente con seriedad  
>-no suelo ser tan emocional, pero comprendo que tu eres un rival demasiado peligroso y he decidido que es mi deber acabar con tu vida, por el bien de la alianza, el honor del clan Uchiha y a la memoria del abuelo de mi madre- y fue entonces que Itachi por primera vez en muchos años ataco de frente sin ilusiones ni intenciones secundarias.<p>

La espada en las manos de Itachi pareció brillar con los deseos de la batalla en ella al tiempo que el golpe frontal erra lanzado, de nuevo el arma del enemigo detuvo el golpe con un sonoro rechinido del metal al tiempo que el pelinegro daba un veloz giro sobre si mismo al tiempo que su corta espada se movía mucho mas veloz que la pesada arma de Hiroshi, la sangre salpico el suelo al tiempo que el ninja de la niebla daba un salto poniendo distancia entre el y el pelinegro que sostenía su arma vertical con un hilo de sangre goteando del filo de su arma al tiempo que la alzaba en el aire y el enemigo se miraba, justo en un costado un ligero corte a su ropa de donde la sangre goteaba con suavidad si el pelinegro lo había alcanzo a herir en un veloz movimiento que el no alcanzo a bloquear pese a su gran maestría con el arma afilada que ahora parecía más un estorbo que un beneficio –si que eres bueno, no recuerdo quien fue el ultimo sujeto que me coto con una espada- halago el enemigo al pelinegro que le miraba fijamente mientras alzaba su espada frente a su cara en una pose de esgrima muy característica –soy considerado el mejor espadachín que el clan Uchiha ha dado en toda su historia, tus halagos no son requeridos- respondió el pelongo al tiempo que el sujeto de la niebla sonreía si que estaba complacido después de todo no todos los días te enfrentas a alguien de semejante habilidad, con una enorme sonrisa volvió a arremeter en contra del pelinegro al tiempo que Itachi empezaba a responder, quienes miraban la pelea estaban mas que fascinados las chispas volaban por el aire mientras las hojas de hierro resonaban con fuerza mientras los oponentes se lanzaban golpes con claras intenciones asesinas y eran blogueadas con maestría, el corte al cuello del Hiroshi era desviado por la espada de Itachi que respondía con una estocada al corazón repelida por el mango cilíndrico del arma que incluso en esos momentos era una gran defensa hasta sin la hoja en juego, se empujaban con decisión uno contra el otro al tiempo que las chispas seguían volando y los golpes resonaban, con violencia se enfrascaban en un duelo de fuerza mientras sus ostros quedaban demasiado cerca uno del otro  
>-eres magnifico en esto Uchiha, lastima que no puedas vencer a m espada- hablo Hiroshi mientras empujaba a Itachi y este respondía con fuerza<br>-tu espada solo es grande y fuerte pero por lo mismo es pesada y no podrá detenerme por siempre- hablo el pelinegro mientras se dejaba vencer.

La espada de Hiroshi fue al frente demasiado pesada e impulsada por su portador se fue de lleno al suelo mentarse el Uchiha daba un veloz giro agachado y cortaba, no fue profundo el corte pero si doloroso lo bastante como para hace gritar al enemigo que ahora maldecía a Itachi quien a una distancia segura le miraba fijamente con seriedad y uno juraría burla en sus ojos al tiempo que el hombre de la niebla le miraba con esa sonrisa molesta en su rostro pero para sorpresa del Uchiha que alzaba una ceja esa sonrisa solo aumentaba mas de tamaño –jajajajajajajaja, siempre quise una pelea así, tu lo mereces Uchiha, sabes, el poder expandirse no es la habilidad especial de mi espada, y tu serás el segundo hombre en presenciar su verdadera magnitud!- y con un estallido de chakra violento la espada asimilo el poder mientras Itachi la miraba como si empezara a latir con fuerza mientras parecía comenzar a expandirse no era nada que no esperase hasta el momento en que con un rechinido mórbido y espectral comenzó a desgajarse justo por la mitad mientras el pelinegro no entendía nada de lo que veía ya que la sonrisa del enemigo solo aumentaba mas de tamaño ante el curioso evento que se sucintaba delante de el; la explosión a una distancia no muy grande fue poderosa y los ninjas huían ya pos sus vidas mientras la bola de lava colosal era repelida por la arena renovada que se mantenía relativamente intacta pese al poderoso impacto que ahora era lanzado al firmamento al tiempo que el enemigo solo maldecía la nueva arma defensiva del kazekage que se mantenía firme delante de el con una sonrisa semi inclinada en su rostro  
>-no se porque sonríes kazekage, si esa arena es una gran defensa pero tarde o temprano la fundiré- hablo con rencor el malvado Makoto al tiempo que Gaara solo lo miraba calmado<br>-cuando eso pase, ya estarás agonizante- respondió con decisión el pelirrojo al tiempo que Makoto solo gruñía en respuesta a sus palabras al tiempo que de nuevo atacaba l pelirrojo

Sus manos trazaron sellos a toda velocidad y pronto el poderoso ataque estaba ya formado a su alrededor, la lava se alzaba con fuerza quemando el suelo y fundiendo más roca para aumentar la potencia del vertiginoso jutsu que se erguía a espaldas de Makoto, era un dragón o eso se suponía que era ya que su forma tan característica resaltaba a la vista pero la sonrisa del enemigo indicaba que era todo menos un simple jutsu de ese tipo –toma esto, Yoton: misairu ryu gengo (elemento lava: misiles lengua de dragón)- el enorme reptil abrió sus fauces y del interior su lengua pareció aumentar de tamaño al tiempo que se segmentaba y salían disparadas como si fuesen flechas de roca fundida, volaban por el aire a todo vapor lanzándose en contra de Gaara quien con ambas manos alzaba moles de arena renovada deteniendo los violentos golpes que hacían cimbrar su arena que soportaba milagrosamente los disparos del enemigo que no parecía detenerse, las manos de Makoto señalaban al frente y el enorme dragón seguía disparando mientras su potente rugido se negaba a desaparecer del sitio al tiempo que su feroz ataque solo aumentaba de intensidad, a cada segundo los misiles de roca fundida volaban con más fuerza y frecuencia pronto todo el aire estaba casi cubierto de misiles violentos que quemaban el aire a su alrededor mientras se enfilaban en contra del pelirrojo que solo podía mantener su defensa alzando lenguas de arena –(esto no es bueno no puedo solo estar a la defensiva)- pensó Gaara para si mismo al tiempo que otro par de misiles eran detenidos por su arena, era el momento de contraatacar, con ingenio y sin cambiar de posición defensiva se concentro en la arena a su espalda que en remolinos discretos se hundía en el suelo a gran velocidad sin que Makoto lo notase siquiera, de pronto el suelo bajo sus pies comenzaba a agitarse al tiempo que su dragón de lava caía al suelo debido a la violenta explosión de arena, era un geiser de polvo del desierto que fluía desde el suelo con violencia alzándolo al viento mientras el en una reacción veloz y sagaz saltaba lejos de la tierra desmoronada y aterrizaba sobre sus pies dando otro pequeño salto para alejarse aun mas del impacto de la misma arena sobre el suelo, sus ojos reflejaban enojo y molestia ya que sin importar cuanto se concentrase en Gaara de algún modo el kage del país del viento encontraba el modo de atacarlo sin que el lo notase habilidad que en verdad le resultaba molesta  
>-quieres jugar rudo eh?, bien juguemos rudo!- grito furioso al tiempo que sus manos de nuevo trazaban sellos y el pelirrojo se alistaba para lo que fuera<p>

Las palmas de Mkoto revestidas de chakra afín eran golpeadas contra el suelo al tiempo que el pelirrojo solo le miraba fijamente a la espera de ver cual seria su intrigante ataque después de todo que hiciera eso era algo muy repetitivo en su estilo y no siempre implicaba el mismo ataque como lo era en esta ocasión –Yoton: chikyu no ikari (elemento lava: furia de la tierra)- y bajo el suelo todo se calentó a gran velocidad, en la superficie ninjas y tengus por igual sentían como el suelo bajo sus pies parecía comenzar a hervir al punto de que algunas rocas se teñían de color carmesí antes de que el violento terremoto sacudiera la zona, mas de uno caía al suelo impresionado por las grietas que violentas y salvajes se abrían en el suelo desgarrándose con fuerza mientras la lava incandescente se apreciaba con total claridad y Makoto mantenía sus manos en el suelo, de pronto este se desmoronaba y era reemplazado por una pequeña fosa de lava donde sus manos yacían inmersas sin que el mostrase signo alguno de dolor pese a la elevada temperatura a la que se encontraba la roca fundida –esto te va a gustar créeme- dijo con burla soberbia en su voz antes de atacar al pelirrojo, la lava se alzo de las grietas como látigos de fuego al tiempo que Gaara solo pudo ver como esta se lanzaba en su contra, de nuevo su arena parecía reaccionar por si sola defendiéndole con velocidad pero los látigos de lava eran demasiados en esos momentos de pronto uno de tantos sujetaba una de las piernas del pelirrojo que era jalado de manera violenta hacia un costado mientras su arena se enfilaba al látigo de piedra liquida, lo destrozo con velocidad pero no alcanzo a detener el que se aproximaba por el otro lado que golpeo al pelirrojo en la espalda dejando la quemadura sobre su cuerpo mientras giraba en el aire haciendo una espiral violenta antes de volver a golpearlo ahora chocando contra un muro de arena que pronto se comenzaba a transformar en un anillo de la mencionada tierra que flotaba desde el suelo alzándose hasta las rodillas de Gaara en un circulo de espera defensiva –puedes intentar bloquear cuanto quieras, pero en algún momento tu arenita se alejara demasiado de ti y entonces, te darás un rico chapuzón de lava jajajaja- su risa resonó con fuerza mientras el pelirrojo le miraba con cierto enojo y suspiraba era verdad su defensa era automática y por lo mismo en algún punto se alejaría y dejaría expuesto otro costado no tenia muchas opciones mas que una, los ojos de Makoto vieron con cierto asombro como la arena del pelirrojo se movió arremolinándose a su alrededor formando una esfera dura y compacta que lo envolvía como una coraza esférica perfecta e impenetrable cosa que le parecía bastante interesante  
>-esa es tu defensa, solo encerrarte en una pelota que estúpido creo que no tienes muchas opciones verdad jajajajaja- de nuevo sus risas resonaban con fuerza mientras la lava burbujeaba y la esfera parecía lo único solido en ese sitio.<p>

La esfera `pareció distenderse un segundo llamando la atención del enemigo que le miro con curiosidad alzando una de sus cejas y de pronto paso, el frente de la esfera estallo con fuerza dejando ver una bala de aire que volaba con velocidad en su contra, sonrió irónico ante el "poderoso" ataque al tiempo que alzaba una estaca de lava para bloquear el golpe del viento, fue poderoso si pero no atravesó la estaca y con una sonrisa miraba al pelirrojo justo por el orificio que su disparo creo en su esfera, y entonces lo sintió su brazo izquierdo dolía por alguna extraña razón y distrayéndose un momento veía los puntos que dolían ciertamente con fuerza, con sus dedos sacando la mano de la lava retiro uno de esos puntos llevándose una inesperada sorpresa –que diablos esta cosa parece una esquirla de cerámica- se dijo a si mismo mientras el hueco en al esfera se rellenaba y el miraba al pelirrojo con una expresión de asombro ahora lo entendía, el había mezclado delgadas y afiladas cuchillas de su nueva arena en su disparo y cuando este fue repelido por la estaca las esquirlas de cerámica se siguieron de largo y lo habían herido sin que el se diese cuenta cosa que en definitiva no le indicaba nada bueno si la pelea se extendía demasiado y el pelirrojo continuaba encerrado en esa singular esfera que le protegía en todo momento, de nuevo sus látigos y fuertes choros de lava golpeaban la esfera que parecía infranqueable rebotando e un lado a otro sin hundirse en la lava que ya inundaba el sitio al tiempo que el kage pelirrojo continuaba encerrado en su singular defensa sin dar señales de querer salir a luchar de nuevo cara a cara –te sacare de esa ridícula pelota aunque sea lo ultimo que haga!- grito con furia mientras hundía de nuevo sus manos en la lava frente a el, su chara hirvió volviéndose por completo visible al tiempo que alzaba sus manos con violencia retirándoles de la roca fundida y esta se alzaba del suelo, a su alrededor los tengus eran alzados junto a los pocos ninjas incautos que estaban demasiado cerca mientras la inmensa pared de lava se alzaba desde el suelo y rodeaba al pelirrojo en una especia de cilindro alto y candente que se desplomaba sobre el –veamos si esa defensa soporta esto kazekage!- y con toda su poder la marejada de roca fundida cayo, las pobres victimas gritaban desconsoladas mientras sus vidas eran cegadas y l ola inmensa de lava golpeaba desde el cielo como si de un tsunami gigante se tratase, pronto la esfera donde Gaara se refugiaba había sido cubierta por completo con la lava mientras esta presionaba hacia el fondo aplastando el suelo h abriendo una especie de cráter profundo donde toda la oca se reunía a modo de crear una especie de lago de lava que emita un calor asombroso mientras el suelo se calcinaba, mas rocas se fundían aumentando el nivel de la lava al tiempo que las manos de Makoto bajaban despacio sin que el dejase de sonreír ni admirase por su poderosa ofensiva, si frente a el, el vapor y el humo del suelo quemados se alzaban al viento mientras la lava burbujeante parecía cocinar lentamente a la esfera dentro de ella y claro el solo podía anticipar su victoria al saber que el pelirrojo estaba atrapado bajo la lava pero de nuevo subestimar a tu contrario es algo que al parece todo mundo comete sin excepción alguna, la lava burbujeo un instante justo del centro antes de que el estallido la hiciera salpicar por todos lados al tiempo que Makoto veía claramente como el pilar de arena se alzaba en el cielo y solo pudo masculla un insulto discreto  
>-maldito , no se muere con nada- murmuro con enojo mientras la arena fluis sin parar al cielo con la silueta de Gaara en ella<p>

De regreso con Itachi este solo miraba a su enemigo con ojos llenos de dudas y curiosidad al tiempo que Hiroshi solo le sonreía a su alrededor envueltos en finas líneas de agua su espada o lo que alguna vez fue su espada parecía estar flotando a manera de látigos repletos de afilados dientes hechos de la cubierta de la espada, eran 4 y rotaban alrededor de Hiroshi con calma y pasividad mientras el solo sonreía mirando al pelinegro que se quedaba firme mientras sus ojos rojos evaluaban la curiosa forma de su espada unida con hilos delgados de chakra y suiton de la manera mas extraña que el hubiese podido ver en toda su vida si era el arma mas extraña que conocía después de la samehada de Kisame, -bien aquí va mi taque, no te mueras rápido si- dijo con una sonrisa y buen humor antes de lanar el violento golpe en contra del pelinegro, los ojos de Itachi vieron claramente como las curiosas líneas metálicas reaccionaron a las palabras del Hiroshi lanzándose contar el, a toda velocidad volaron por el aire al tiempo que Itachi esquivaba el golpe y las armas alfadlas se hundían en el suelo saliendo de el con facilidad dejando en el una línea de corte profunda y larga mientras que Hiroshi se lanzaba en su contra –no me olvides- Itachi reacciono de inmediato alzando su brazo, el golpe fue desviado al tiempo que el enemigo daba un giro lanzando una patada, la esquivo de nuevo mientras su piel ardía, como pudo dio un giro saltando en el aire antes de ver el corte en su pierna, en el suelo uno de esos látigos de metal se retorcía con su sangre goteando de su delgados filo al tiempo que Itachi solo le miraba con molestia, no noto cuando se le dejo ir y eso claramente era un problema considerando que había cuatro de esas curiosas armas que se meneaban en el aire al tiempo que el solo podía mirarles fijamente –algo que se muy bien es que si el sharingan no ve no podrá adelantarse al ataque cierto- menciono el enemigo con esa sonrisa perversa en su rostro al tiempo que sus manos trazaban sellos, no tardo mucho en aparecer el colosal vórtice de agua a su espalda que rotaba con violencia antes de avanzar al frente, paso sobre el como si no estuviese en ese sitio mientras el suelo era despedazado e Itachi solo saltaba, logro alzarse lo suficiente en el viento pero quedo expuesto, dos líneas metálicas se lanzaron contra el sujetándole de los brazos, de inmediato la tela de su ropa se desgarro mientras la sangre aparecía y erra jalado con fuerza hasta ser azotado contra el suelo con violencia al tiempo que las otras dos líneas brillantes se alzaban revestidas de agua, -se acabo el juego!- y disparo los miles de metal con furia, volaron desde el cielo cayendo a toda velocidad mientras el pelinegro les veía cae con intenciones asesinas, sus manos estaban sujetas y no podía escapar al menos no con el sunshin por lo que eligió su carta hasta ese momento secreta, los ojos de Itachi cambiaron de nuevo dando paso a su magenkyou al tiempo que su cuerpo adquiría cierta cualidad muy útil, las líneas que sujetaban sus brazos le atravesaron como si de un fantasma se tratara mientras las líneas caían desde el cielo clavándose en el suelo atreves del pecho del Uchiha que se ponía de pie y avanzaba despacio como si nada le hubiera pasado al tiempo que Hiroshi le miraba con ojos llenos de duda al tiempo que el pelinegro solo avanzaba con sus ojos mejorados mirándole con calma  
>-oh con que ese es el magenkypu sharingan impresionante solo por eso sobreviviste no- menciono el hombre del suito9n con una sonrisa en su cara<br>-como sabes de el?- pregunto Itachi con cierta curiosidad después de todo no muchos sabían de la evolución de su doujutsu  
>-oh vamos sabes con quien trabajo no crees que nos hablo al menos un poco de esos ojos, lo que me recuerda algo- y con una sonrisa el hombre metió su mano en uno de sus bolsillos<p>

Itachi le miro con curiosidad al tiempo que Hiroshi se colocaba…unas gafas, si el hombre de la niebla se colocaba unos lentes negros muy llamativos de contorno cuadrado que cubrían por completo sus ojos al tiempo que le sonreía al pelinegro que francamente no entendía el objetivo de dicho accesorio al tiempo que el hombre le sonreía triunfal como si con eso la victoria estuviese asegurada de su lado solo con esas gafas –Madara nos hablo mucho de ti, y nos dijo que eres genial para el genjutsu, por eso tengo estos son especiales, mentarse los use tus lindos genjutsus nunca funcionaran en mi- hablo con una sonrisa enorme al tiempo que el pelinegro solo alzaba sus cejas, eso no era algo con lo que contara pero bueno en realidad no esperaba que funcionase bien, con velocidad Itachi alzo su espada corta y ataco, las líneas de metal de inmediato se movieron deteniendo su avance al tiempo que le miraba a los ojos o eso trataba, por un momento sus ojos parecieron brillar con el chakra al tiempo que la sonrisa de Hiroshi solo aumentaba de tamaño –eso no sirve!- y ataco con fuerza disparando una bala de agua que golpeando a Itachi le hizo retroceder dejando surcos en la tierra con sus pies al tiempo que miraba al enemigo sujetándose el estomago justo donde el disparo le dio de lleno y claro estaba que no esperaba que su ilusión fallase –que pasa? No pudiste meterme en un genjutsu- pregunto con bula el enemigo al tiempo que el pelinegro solo le miraba fijamente si era vedad no había logrado meterlo en la ilusión mas poderosa que conocía de algún modo esos lentes habían creado una barrera que no logo atravesar  
>-ese recurso es patético, anticuado y por completo una vergüenza, depender de un artefacto para obtener ventaja es un recurso degradante- menciono el pelinegro al tiempo que Hiroshi solo sonreía con mas fuerza<br>-es verdad, sin olvida lo útil!- y ataco de nuevo lanzándose en contra del pelinegro.

Sus armas mejoradas se dejaron ir con fuera mientras Itachi sonreía, supuso acertadamente que el se dejaría guiar por l seguridad que el se inmune a las ilusiones le daba, no se movió en lo mas mínimo mientras las líneas metálicas lo atravesaban pasando de largo sobre si mismo, si bien no podía mantener esa incorporeidad mucho tiempo si el suficiente, Hiroshi se detuvo en seco cuando sus armas pasaron por el pelinegro y este solo le dirigió una sonrisa bastante inquietante cosa que solo se corroboro cuando los ojos de Itachi se abrieron mas grande sy ataco sin piedad alguna en su contra- ¡AMATERATSU!- y de los ojos del Uchiha se desprendieron la candentes flamas negras que se abalanzaron sobre el enemigo que incapaz de moverse las vio cae sobre el con todo su poder calcinante listas para quémalo hasta la muerte: por su lado los ojos de Makoto estaban llenos de cierta incredulidad cuando vio sobre su fosa de lava a una plataforma de arena que se mantenía en el aire solida y desafiante al tiempo que el kazekage aparecía de nuevo ante sus ojos y claro esta que no le gustaba nada como todo iba acomodándose ya que ahorra el pelirrojo estaba fuera de su alcance  
>-que paso tienes miedo kazekage o porque no me enfrentas cara a cara!- grito el desafiante hombre al tiempo que Gaara le miraba cansado y con quemaduras en su ropa<br>-no te temo- fueron las palabras del pelirrojo antes de que su mesa de arena flotase hacia el.

Con una sonrisa Makoto ataco sin dudarlo disparando un par de dragones de lava candente en contra del pelirrojo que solo alzo un par de muros de arena que transformándose en colosales garras que sujetaban con violencia los dragones de lava al tiempo que Makoto de nuevo atacaba, ahora una ola de roca fundida se alzo del suelo con el sobre la misma era como si avanzara guiándole en contra de Gaara quien solo respondía alzando su propia ola de arena, quienes lo miraban, las moles se alzaron poderosas mientras los dragones se desmoronaban en el suelo y se daban de lleno con violencia, el golpe fue colosal como el de una ola al estrellarse contra un arrecife salpicando arena caliente y lava por todos lados al tiempo que Gaara saltaba al frente en el aire la patada del pelirrojo daba de lleno en el estomago de Makoto quien con una sonrisa se desmoronaba, se trataba de un simple clon de lava que estallaba con fuerza salpicando roca fundida sobre el pelirrojo que solo se sacudía al tiempo que su arena lo regresaba despacio hasta el suelo donde el enemigo de nuevo aparecía, boto desde la lava en un geiser candente mientras que Gaara solo le miraba con cierta molestia al tiempo que su arena de nuevo se movía en el suelo arrestándose sobe la lava que comenzaba al fin a quemarla mientras el pelirrojo solo podía alzarla al frente, de ella cientos de estacas de polvo del desierto se dispararon mientras el enemigo alzaba la lava, olas de roca fundida detenían los golpes de la arena al tiempo que el enemigo solo miraba al kage de cabellos rojos con una sonrisa en su cara  
>-oye soy yo o tu arena se esta moviendo mas despacio- pregunto con una sonrisa burlista en su rosto al tiempo que el pelirrojo callaba a sus palabras antes de mirarle con cierto enojo y responde de la mejor manera que conocía -eres tu – su arena se alzo lanzándose al frente como si se tratase de un rio furioso que trataba de engullirle de manera despiadada, Makoto no se movió demasiado para eludir el violento ataque del pelirrojo que se mantenía señalándolo con decisión mientras que su arena algo alentada trataba de aplastar al enemigo que con facilidad la desviaba con un semidomo de lava al frente haciéndola rebotar y salpica por todos lados al tiempo que su sonrisa solo se acrecentaba –tenia razón se vuelve lenta- dijo con esa sonrisa en su rostro mientras la arena del pelirrojo trataba de devorarlo ahora cayéndole desde arriba, con facilidad la esquivo dando un salto mientras su lava repelía la ofensiva con fuerza haciéndola salpicar por todos lados caliente y casi al rojo vivo, por su parte el pelirrojo solo miraba su arena sabedor ya de lo que le estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos y no estaba nada contento con ello , -(mi arena se calienta y la cerámica comienza a unirse, Naruto tiene razón mientras mas se caliente mas lenta se volverá y comenzara a ser mas una desventaja que una ayuda)- pensaba para si mismo al tiempo que a la distancia Makoto esbozaba sellos con sus manos antes de arremete de nuevo en su contra con todo su poder, su lava se alzo del suelo a todo poder mientras el pelirrojo la miraba levantándose como una ola amenazante y letal que se le dejaría ir en cualquier segundo peo no fue si, se quedo congelada a la distancia mientras el enemigo sonreía, pronto la lava comenzó a segmentarse en pilares independientes que se lañaban al cielo como miles disparados con fluía y rencor, dieron giros forados en el viento y casi como una lluvia de meteoros se dejaban cae sobre Gaara, su arena se movió lo mas velo que podía esquivando los golpes mientras jalaba al kage de suna que era retirado de la zona de los impactos a toda velocidad al tiempo que el suelo era destrozado por la lluvia de misiles fundidos que se enterraban en el suelo al tiempo que Gaara era repelido por ellos tratando de cubrir su rosto de las inclementes explosiones que detonaban frente a su cara al tiempo que de nuevo erra envuelto en la arena de cerámica.<p>

Itachi por su parte pese a lo estruendosa de la batalla estaba calmado viendo como sus flamas negras rodeaban y devoraban a su oponente con cierta calma sin duda la victoria era toda suya al fin o eso pensaba hasta que su fuego se abrió, sus ojos no dieron crédito a lo que vio cuando sus flamas negras como si fuesen una especie de manto que le cubría fueron aojadas a un costado cayendo a una buena distancia al tiempo que Hiroshi solo alaba sus cejas y sonreía triunfal –uf eso estuvo cerca casi me cocinas- dijo con esa sonrisa malévola en su rostro al tiempo que el Uchiha simplemente le miraba fijamente y se cuestionaba el como el haba sobrevivido al fuego negro que en esos momentos debería estar calcinándolo por completo pero no ocurrió de ese modo –no cabe duda que el Amateratsu es algo muy peligroso pero es bueno tener una espada que crea un escudo de agua a m alrededor, quizá lo quemes pero antes de llegar a mi lo desprenderé así nunca me tocara ese lindo fuego tuyo- menciono Hiroshi aclarando las dudas de Itachi que solo reprimía la molestia no esperaba que el pudiese ahora bloquear otra de sus técnicas definitivas incluso estaba haciendo una comparación muy singular entre esta pelea y la que sostuvo contra el rubio hacia ya un tiempo y si bien no fue de ese estilo tenia cosas en común como que sus técnicas fuesen bloqueadas de maneras inesperadas y era verdad mientras esa cortina de agua le protegerá el no lo alcanzaría pero para eso aun le quedaba un ultimo ataque pero deseaba en realidad el no recurrir a el pero por lo que indicaba el desarrollo de la batalla no le quedaba mas remedio que recurrir a eso  
>-ya veo parece que estas preparado para lo que lance no es verdad- hablo el pelinegro con una voz calmada mientras su oponente asentía a sus palabras<br>-por supuesto Madara nos enseño todo sobre esos ojos –respondió con seguridad mientras su singular espada se arremolinaba a su alrededor flotando con calma  
>-es alguien muy astuto y dudo que les dijera todo no es bueno que tengan algo para contrarrestar todas sus armas, y apuesto a que no les hablo de la tercera técnica vedad- menciono el pelinegro ganándose una mirada de duda de parte del enemigo<br>-tercera? Espera quieres decir que ese enmascarado de quinta se guardo la tercera- estaba indagando eso se notaba desde lejos y la sonrisa de Itachi solo le hacia enojar mas ya que indicaba que no era solo presunción  
>-tal parece que el no confía del todo en ustedes pero no te apures yo te presentare…al SUSANOO- y sus aura se encendió mientras la mítica figura aparecía<p>

Los ojos de Hiroshi se abrieron como platos cuando vio la colosal forma espectral alzándose justo delante de el envolviendo al pelinegro Uchiha que solo le miraba fijamente al tiempo que la silueta a su alrededor tomaba una forma muy conocida alzándose con una espada y un escudo en cada imponente brazo al tiempo que sus ojos se posaban sobre el deslumbrado guerrero enemigo que solo pudo parpadear perplejo al tiempo que Itachi solo le miraba –bien espero estés listo para esto- y sin decir mas el poderoso ser se movió bajo la mirada estupefacta de todos los presentes, las feroz batalla se había detenido casi por completo al tiempo que el susanoo alaba su brazo poderoso con la espada en mano y dejándola caer con fuera golpeo el suelo, todo se despedazo mientras el suelo era partido en dos casi como si un titán hubiese golpeado la tierra en una feroz sublevación contra un dios al tiempo que la densa nube de escombros se alaba desde el suelo, si era un echo que ser atravesado por la espada te sellaba en una ilusión eterna pero nadie dijo que no te pudiera atravesar y despedazar en el proceso y eso mismo era lo que Itachi recién había hecho, destrozar a Hioshi con todo su poder, sus ojos ardian ligeramente al tiempo que su brazo moviendo al susanoo alaba la espada al cielo mientras el polvo y escombros se desprendían de ella dejando un rastro que flotaba en el aire al tiempo que los tengu retrocedían si eran demonios sedientos de batalla pero ni ellos se enfrentarían a algo semejante sin una estrategia  
>-parece que a Hroshi le dieron con fuerza, igual que a ti eh kazekage.- menciono Makoto mientras sus misiles de lava dejaban de caer dejando ver la desolación frente a el al tiempo que Gaara respiraba cansado y agitado<br>-no comprendo como la derrota de tu amigo te divierte- hablo el pelirrojo al tiempo que su arena calentada luchaba por moverse en el suelo  
>-jajjaja en verdad que no cocones la relación que tenemos ese tarado y yo, pero yo no me preocuparía po el total, morir es algo que el imbécil no comprende- y sin decir mas se lanzo de nuevo a la ofensiva en contra de Gaara alzando una nueva ola de lava que rugiendo y aplastando se dejaba ir contar el al tiempo que una estaca defensiva le rodeaba asemejando un rompeolas.<p>

La lava golpeo con fuera mientras el suelo se volvía un enorme rio de roca fundida y los pobres incautos cercanos eran devorados por la solas de magma al tiempo que el calentado rompeolas sobresalía antes de abrir la punta del mismo mostrando a un pelirrojo cansado y acalorado que no paraba de sudar al tiempo que la lava hirviente burbujeaba viciando el aire a su al rededor, el solo respirar era difícil y doloroso sus pulmones están repletos del aire caliente al tiempo que su enemigo avanzaba despacio sobre la lava -que te pasa oh ya se, ya lo entendiste no? Soy mas poderoso que tu no tienes el suficiente chakra para vencerme y menos después de que ha pasado tan poco tiempo desde que peleamos!- y avanzo a toda velocidad, fue como si la lava le impulsara un momento estaba a una distancia segura de Gaara y al siguiente lo estaba golpeando con su puño izquierdo rodeado de roca fundida que estallaba con fuera mientras el kage era alzado al viento, su arena se movió a toda velocidad dibujando una especie de guante donde el aterrizo al tiempo que Makoto solo sonreía soberbio y seguro –jajajaja ya no puedes mas, el calor te abruma no es cierto!- tenia razón estaba demasiado cliente y como no sii ellos estaban justo al centro de un lago de lava que burbujeaba con fuera fácilmente el calo sobrepasaba al que el pelirrojo sintió toda su vida en suna y eso era decir mucho considerando que vivía en el desierto y estaba habituado a las altas temperaturas pero ahora parecía que lo estaba sobreasando –tienes resistencia lo reconozco fácilmente dentro de esta zona estamos casi a 70 grados y eso que no estamos a l altura de la lava sino en estas dunas si estuviéramos ahí creo que ya te habrías desmayado jajajaja- sus manos trazaron sellos par alar la defensa, un torrente de lava se alzo desde el suelo perforando la duna sobe la que estaban para detener la andanada de estacas de arena caliente que eran despedazadas en el flujo que girando violento en el aire formaba un Angulo forado antes de golpear a Gaara con fuera en el pecho casi como un mazo de una tonelada, pronto estaba sepultado en su propia arena en un pequeño charco de lava que quemaba su defensa final, su armadura de arena esta resquebrajándose al tiempo que se fundía por el calor extremo y lo sabia de no hacer algo moriría en esa batalla –bueno creo que esto dejo de se divertido no te parece, ya no luchas solo estas defendiéndote ceo que esperaba demasiado de ti, o quizá solo no estas al 100% como sea eso no es algo que me interese en este momento – de nuevo la lava estallo alzando a Gaara de la arena mientras lo aojaba a la mano extendida de Makoto quien con una sonrisa soberbia lo sujetaba con fuera del cuello al tiempo que la oca fundida caminaba sobre su espalda inflándose a su brazo que ahora se tornaba al rojo vivo mientras garras afiliadlas de roca fundida se formaban en sus dedos listos para perforar la garganta del kazekage  
>-bueno algunas ultiima spalabras- menciono el hombre sabedor de su evidente ventaja al tiempo que Gaara apenas podía hablar<br>-si…tu…tu pierdes esta…batalla- menciono a duras penas el kage pelirrojo al tiempo que el hombre solo lo miraba incrédulo  
>-jajajajaja, si claro pero si no puedes moverte que vas a hacer, dudo que alguien venga ahora a salvar tu pellejo- hablo el hombre con arrogancia al tiempo que el pelirrojo solo esbozaba una sonrisa algo forzada<br>-cometiste…un error fatal…olvidaste mi…m armadura de arena- y sin decir mas el pelirrojo decidió hacer su movimiento

Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron como platos cuando sintió la fuerte punzada sobre su pecho, por su lado el kage de cabellos rojos solo lo miraba fijamente al tiempo que el hombre parecía abrir su boca como si tratase de jalar aire al tiempo que sus ojos parpadeaban con dolor mientras su mirada bajaba y el pelirrojo sonreía ligeramente, Makoto no pudo creer lo que miraba del pecho dl pelirrojo una especie de punta afilada y gruesa casi como una estalactita se deprendió creciendo de el hasta atravesarlo de lado a lado mientras la sangre goteaba con fuerza saliendo del considerable orificio que ahora tenia en el torso al tiempo que el kage solo respiraba ya que su agarre perdía fuerza poco a poco y la lava se desmoronaba al suelo –creo que si bien eres mas fuerte que yo, la astucia no esta de tu lado- menciono el pelirrojo al tiempo que su arena se replegaba volviendo a incorporarse a el mientras reasumía la forma de su ser repleto de grietas, justo en es momento el considerable orificio de Makoto dejo salir una cantidad increíble de sangre al tiempo que s desplomaba en el suelo con el rostro pálido y una mirada de asombro puro, no podía creerlo el siendo mas poderoso, siendo mas violento con mas jutsus en su arsenal que el kage, había sido derrotado por un exceso de confianza, era imperdonable si su caída era algo que nadie ni en sus mas locos sueños pudo anticipar –eres muy peligroso no puedo exponerme a que alguien encuentre tu cuerpo, hace mucho que no hago esto- con cansancio el pelirrojo alzo la mano y de inmediato la arna respondió moviéndose mientras rodeaban el cuerpo casi sin vida de Makoto y con calma y pasividad lo rodearon alzándolo en el aire atrapado en un capullo de arena bastante singular que se cerraba despacio conteniéndole por completo –no quedara nada de ti- y cerro la mano con fuerza mientras su arena se comprimía con una fuerza titánica haciendo que del cuerpo del enemigo no quedase nada, fue el viejo sello distintivo de Gaara que desmorono a Makoto hasta borrar su existencia del mundo, con calma su arena teñida como antaño de un intenso color rojo se desprendía al suelo dejando ver nada del enemigo mientras Gaara suspiraba cansado ya dolorido si gano aunque no estaba seguro de merecer ese honor

Del otro lado a una distancia mas que considerable la figura sombría del susanoo aun seguía de pie con su espada en alto mientras Itachi miraba al frente donde ese sonido se escuchaba con fuera, no estaba seguro de que era pero de algo si podía tener certeza, el chakra de Hiroshi aun se podía sentir, frente a el, el polvo se asentaba solo para dejarle ver como las líneas metálicas que alguna vez fueron la espada del enemigo estaban arremolinadas sobre el girando en una especie de disco repleto de colmillos rotos de agua deformado por el poderoso impacto al tiempo que el mantenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su cabeza –eso casi me mata- menciono con una sonrisa arrogante el hombre mientras Itachi solo refunfuñaba irritado ese sujeto era mas difícil de matar de lo que parecía, sus manos se movieron a toda velocidad y con fuera un colosal dragón de agua se materializo de la nada lanzándose contra el pelinegro a toda velocidad, su rugido resonó con fuera al tiempo que Itachi solo le miraba con sus ojos rojos mejorados, el poderoso ataque se dejo ir con fuerza mientras el pelinegro solo alzaba su otro brazo, Hiroshi vio con cierta curiosidad el escudo del gigante sombrío que sostenía el singular escudo que recibió de lleno el impacto violento de su dragón, fue un golpe brutal que el pensó rompería la defensa pero so no ocurrió, fue como si el escudo retumbas con ondas concéntricas que se distendían sobre su superficie antes de regresar hacia la cabeza de su ataque que de manera increíble salió regresado directo hacia el –que diablos!- grito el asombrado sujeto al tiempo que su jutsu se precipito contra el con fuera, su escudo improvisado se movió al frente siendo golpeado con fuerza mientras el agua dispersa por al aire era re asimilada por su arma curiosa y miraba al pelinegro que serio l miraba con ese porte inconfundible de Uchiha  
>-que demonios fue eso?- pregunto el espadachín de antaño sin comprender del todo que había sucedido con su ataque<br>-el escudo de yata eso es lo que el susanoo porta en su otro brazo, y no importa que le lances este escudo siempre lo regresara a su fuente- respondió el pelinegro con seguridad mientras que Hiroshi solo l miraba serio, cosa muy extraña  
>-ya veo, un escudo que no se pude atravesar y una espada gigante, bueno creo que tendré que detenerlos para que no se metan!- dijo con cierta emoción en su voz mientras el pelinegro reaccionaba a sus palabras alistando a su colosal figura<p>

Las líneas metálicas de Hiroshi se hundieron en el suelo al tiempo que Itachi le miraba sin comprender que se traía entre manos su enemigo con semejante movimiento tan extraño que le dejaba desprotegido ante su ofensiva mortal, no quiso anticipar su movimiento n lugar de eso se alisto para rematar al enemigo pro cuando su espada se alzo hacia su espalda para matarle en una estocada asesina fue cuando Itachi lo sintió algo sujetaba su mueca, s un hecho que para manejar al susanoo el usuario en su interior funciona casi como un titiritero por lo que si l mencionado ser etéreo es detenido l usuario también debería serlo, los ojos de Itachi vieron con asombro como esas líneas de hierro emergían del suelo sujetando la mueca de su coloso espectral al tiempo que su otro brazo era jalado lejos de el y el miraba como las demás líneas de metal también brotaban sujetando ahora el otro brazo mientras quedaba por completo expuesto ante el enemigo que sonriente le miraba desde su posición –quizá no puedo atravesar el escudo o romper la espada pro si pudo sostener a quien los maneja para que no se meta!- y sin decir mas l sujeto se lanzo al ataque con deseos mas que asesinos en sus ojos, el agua lo rodeo mientras lanzaba una poderosa cuchillada del mencionado liquido contra l ser espectral, como iba el a saber que esa aura funcionaba a modo de velo defensivo que si bien no detuvo el ataque lo hizo desviarse y desbalagarse dejando al Uchiha intacto, tenia que atacarlo directamente, son una sonrisa homicida Hiroshi se rodeo de agua mientras sus brazos tomaban un filo asesino mientras corría en contra del pelinegro, con dificultad trato de atravesar al susanoo mientras este de pronto comenzaba a perder forma, solo ento0ncs fu cuando noto como el pelinegro se disolvía en el aire al tiempo que el solo miraba con duda al pelinegro ausente –mi magenkyu es mas completo de lo que crees- los ojos de Hiroshi se abrieron como platos cuando escucho esas palabras a su espalda estaba por completo expuesto a una distancia mínima del pelinegro que le miraba fijamente a menos de un metro de distancia al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban con fuerza  
>-mure de una vez…Amateratsu- y el fuego negro broto a esa distancia siendo inbloqueable.<p>

Los gritos de Hiroshi resonaron con fuera al tiempo que Itachi miraba con ojos de nuevo negros al hombre retorcerse en l suelo siendo rodeado cada segundo mas y mas por el fuego negro que ardía con fuerza mientras sus líneas de hierro brotaban del suelo remezclandose en la misma espada del principio de la batalla y el pelinegro solo miraba como el cuerpo del enemigo sumido en gritos caía al suelo quedándose poco a poco mas quieto –tu abuelo fue vengado kasama- dijo a nadie el pelinegro mientras pensaba en su madre y justo en ese momento en una zona cercana de la batalla cierto kage rejuvenecido se posaba ante el líder de es regimiento maligno  
>-hola sensei, que te trae por aquí- hablo el sanin traidor mientras miraba fijamente a Sarutobi delante de sus ojos<br>-vine a terminar contigo de una vez por todas Orochimaru!- reto con fuerza mientras el enemigo solo le sonreía  
>-créeme sensei, esta vez todo va a ser muy diferente- y sin decir mas el hombre de la piel pálida se alisto para el inminente encuentro con su mentor<p>

* * *

><p>adelante odienme por cortarlo ahí se que lo hacen pero ya me conocen así soy con el suspenso y la acción que en este fic si que abundo y al fin pelea la alianza con dos victorias aunque la de gaara mas sufrida que la de itachi pero bueno se entiende el porque ahora sarutobi se dispone a luchar con su alumno como acabara eso<br>_por mi que lo mate (mira al autor sonriendo)_  
><em>si que lo despelleje (el autor sonríe)<em>  
><em>si merece unas buenas botas de piel de serpiente (las 4 aplauden eso)<em>  
><em>si el va a ganar (el autor asiente)<em>  
>yo no estaría seguro de eso (todas lo miran) bueno dejando eso de lado diciembre llego y con ello las fiestas y mi habitual pausa decembrina que si llega en mal momento si hablamos de fics pero siempre es así lamento decir que mis historias es probable que no se actualicen hasta enero lamento ese inconveniente pero la familia me requieire<br>_ademas tiene que explicarnos a nosotras cuatro que dudo que tu madre se lo tome bien( las cuatro sonríen)_  
>ese es el problema, bueno les adelanto subire un especial decembrino tipo OS proximamente espero les guste<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: FELICES FIESTAS


	260. C256: La serpiente en la roca

hola gente como les va?, espero que bien porque hoy es 14 de febrero, feliz dia de san valentin a todos, y que mejor manera de celebrar este hermoso dia que con algo de sangre y destrucción, nada como eso verdad?, bueno antes que nada pasare a lo de siempre los reviews

**Akuma no Ryu:** espero que este cap te guste porque habra mucho jutsu masivo y eso ya es decir mucho considerando a los oponentes  
><strong>naruto tendo rikudo<strong>: me alegra que mis locuras te den fuerza y espero que esa batalla te salga muy bien  
><strong>ORION<strong>: lamento la demora peo se me atravezaron las vacaciones y el orden de los fics aun asi aqui esta la conti  
><strong>goku-el-pladin-del-caos:<strong> considerare la idea seria una locura si el fuera su reencarnacion mas si se le da esa faceta demencial a la hora de pelear no crees  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong> de nuevo lamento la demora y espero que esta klucha compense eso  
><strong>Arashi<strong>: jeje lamento si te molesta que tardara tanto peor como y he dicho s eme atravezaron demasiadas cosas en fin espero este cap te guste  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: que bueno que te gusto el cap y espero que este tambien te guste  
><strong>asaroth666<strong>: esta batalla sera genial o eso espero y sobre lo de naruto ya veras como acaba eso cuando se de  
><strong>alexandert cross:<strong> checare lo del abogado y gracias espero que pasarras felices fiestas, en cuanto a mis escritos tengo tantas ideas jejeje que me muero por escribir mucho  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>: si es cierto son algo tontos cuando hablamos de guerra pero que se le hara no son muy brillantes que digamos en cuanto a la habilidad de volar algo tenia pensado luego te paso la idea por mp para que me digas que tal esta  
><strong>zer0-sama<strong>:muy buen entrenamiento no?  
><strong>angusto<strong>: suele pasar  
><strong>guest<strong>: gracias por leer  
><strong>Flarius<strong>: creo que cualquiera estaria orgulloso de el en esa noche no crees  
><strong>xelviand<strong>: nah no lo soy solo tengo demasiadas ideas puedo mejoraar en muchas cosas aunque gracias por pensar eso  
><strong>RaptorKiller<strong>: que bueno que ya acabaste de leer y sobre el especial para el caap 300 quiza si aunque no se de que corte hacerlo, comico, lemon o de accion  
><strong>Flarius<strong>: respuesta a review 2 jejejeje, he de seguir el fic no te apures y si la creación de orochimaru esta inspirada en el solo que con menos inteligencia, nuestro demonio del huevo tena un poco de el también jejeje me descubriste en eso muy buen analisis de esos elementos te felicito  
><strong>power999danthesparda<strong>: con gusto te ayudo lo que sea por un colega que inicia en este mundo de los fics tan divertido jejeje solo dime que requieres y con gusto te ayudo en cuanto pueda reviso el face

_si ya viene el cap (mira la pantalla)_  
><em>al fin mas accion (el autor asiente)<em>  
><em>ya queremos leer (el autor sonríe)<em>  
><em>si venga la batalla (el autor mira a los lectores)<em>  
>ya las oyeron a leer se ha dicho<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 256: la serpiente en la roca<strong>

El sanin resucitado sonreía malignamente mientas frente a el la figura rejuvenecida de su mentor le miraba con aprehensión, no estaba seguro de que era peo algo en Orochimaru le parecía muy diferente a su batalla anterior, era como un presentimiento de que su alumno había cambiado y no estaba seguro de cómo, -que sucede sensei, a donde se fue todo ese valor que mostraste hace un momento- pregunto el hombre de piel pálida mientas el hombre rejuvenecido solo le sostenía la mirada, si era diferente lo sabía , no entendía como pero estaba seguro de ello, - mi valor un sigue aquí Orochimaru!- y sin decir mas el sandaime ataco al sanin de las serpientes, avanzo a toda velocidad en un ataque frontal, avanzo a toda velocidad dando un salto al frente mientras lañaba una fuerte patada a l cara del sanin traidor que solo lo miraba, el sandaime cayo de frente con toda la fuerza, su pie fue directo al rostro de Orochimaru quien con facilidad solo ladeo su cabeza dejándole pasar de lago, cayo l suelo destrozando una roca pero como si fuese un resorte salto en contra del sanin que no se pudo quitar, el golpe llego directo a su estomago con fuera mientras el puño de Sarutobi se enterraba en el con fuera, la saliva salió volando de la boca del hombre traidor mientras el sandaime sacaba su puño y con fuera propinaba ahora un izquierdazo a la cara del hombre que salía volando hasta golpear el suelo como un costal de ladrillos mientras el sandaime le miraba fijamente  
>-no esta mal sensei, pero no creo que baste con esto- decía el hombre mientras se alaba del suelo con una enorme sonrisa en su rosto<br>-no te sientas bien, después de todo yo siempre fui mas poderoso que tu alumno estúpido- y no dijo ms solo dio un gran salto poniendo distancia entre el y el sanin

Sus manos trazaron sellos a toda velocidad al tiempo que el suelo se estremecía y se destrozaba, a su alrededor un par de dragones de piedra rugían con fuerza mientras se alzaban del piso lanzándose en contra del hombre de cabellos negruzcos, con fuerza se dejaron ir contra el mientras rotaban sobre s mismos al tiempo que se dirigirán en pos de el con toda su furia desencadenada, cayeron con fuerza contra el suelo destrozando todo a su pos mientras el hombre de piel pálida daba un salto enorme alejándose del golpe y corría sobre las colas de los dragones con un enorme sonrisa en su cara mientras daba un salto y atacaba con fuerza –mi turno sensei!- hablo el sanin perverso al tiempo que sus manos ibn al frente trazando sellos a toda velocidad atacándole tan ponto toco el suelo, giro sobre si mismo mientras una andanada de misiles de piedra salían despedidos de sus pies como si fuese un topo que pulverizaba el suelo al tempo que tacaba con furia mientras Sarutobi daba ahora un salto, puso solo algo de distancia al tiempo que alzaba un muro de roca que detenía el embate del enemigo con fuerza al tiempo que l sonrisa no se desvanecía de su rostro al tiempo que la barrera del sandaime parecía resistir los bates antes de que se detuviese, bajo de nuevo al suelo despacio mientras miraba al san que sonreía perverso ante su nuevo alcance  
>-que ocurre sensei, porque te defendiste, normalmente habríais avanzado al frente y atacado- pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa perversa en su cara al tempo que Sarutobi miraba el suelo bajo los pies de su alumno<br>-ese jutsu no es tuyo, y se que no lo aprendiste después de dejar konoha, como lo prendiste- hablo el hombre rejuvenecido al tiempo que el sanin solo sonreía aun mas ante sus palabas al tiempo que aplaudía suavemente  
>-bravo sensei se nota que conoces el jutsu supongo que por eso me preguntas no es vedad?- hablo el hombre de ojos amarillos mientras el sandaime callaba<br>-que hiciste Orochimaru- pregunto de nuevo al tiempo que el san solo sonreía mas mientras su rosto se iluminaba por su malicia  
>-solo…conseguí un nuevo cuerpo!- y sin decir mas el perverso san salto a la ofensiva de nueva cuenta<p>

Sus manos se movían a toda velocidad mientras lañaba los violentos golp0es, con fuera sus puños trataban de aplasta al sandaime que con ciertas dificultades lo bloqueaba desviando sus golpes a los costados de su persona mientras que el hombre de piel blan1uecina seguía atacando, un giro fue lo que basto para que de nuevo estuviera a la espalda del sandaime que solo abría sus ojos asombrado por la nueva velocidad de su alumno que a su espalda sonreía con maldad, sus manos lo sujetaron con fuerza alzándolo del suelo, lo elevo en el aire con una facilidad tremenda mientras lo arrojaba al cielo al tiempo que sus manos trazaban los sellos a toda velocidad –toma esto sensei, doton: kaseki no misairu (elemento tierra: misil petrificado)- el suelo espaldas del san se agito con violencia al tiempo que una protuberancia de roca se formaba, estaba algo puntiaguda y antes de que el mismo sandaime pudiese decir algo o moverse se disparo, era un proyectil rocoso y afiliadlo que con violencia rompía el viento al tiempo que se aproximaba en contra de Sarutobi, de nuevo sus manos trazaron sellos a toda velocidad alzando un duro muro de roca que se interpuso en el camino del disparo violento que se lanzo sobre el, el golpe fue brutal y para asombro del kage su muro no lo detuvo, se cuarteo con fuera mientras el disparo cónico avanzaba atraves de la roca con violencia y poder destazándolo todo mientras el sanin vociferaba orgulloso –nada detiene a este justu sensei- decía a lo lejos con orgullo y confianza sabedor de que decía toda la vedad, Sarutobi no lo eludió mientras el poderoso ataque destrozaba todo a su paso dando un golpe violento y mortal a su torso al tiempo que salía disparado hacia tras mientras su defensa se reducía a un montón de escombros triturados que se desmoronaban como simples pedazos de tierra seca y cuarteada por el sol inclemente.

La guerra estaba en todo su apogeo mientras los ecos de la batalla resonaban por todos lados y los ninjas así como los demonios se batían en agresivas confrontaciones, el estallido de la roca detuvo las peleas alrededor de Sarutobi al tiempo que este volaba por el aire incapaz de defenderse tras recibir el violento golpe –Hokage_sama!- grito el ninja copia a una distancia relativamente cercana, su instinto era muy fuerte y el deseo de socorre a su líder aunque el enemigo fuese mucho mas poderoso que el le invadió y avanzando a toda velocidad se aproximaba al sandaime inconsciente, no alcanzo a llegar hasta el porque una línea de agua salida de quien sabe donde le coto el paso haciéndole alar la mirada a los restos de los ninjas que se apelmazaban sobe un pequeño peñasco donde el le miraba con ojos serios y peligrosos con una cara extraña repleta de líneas semejantes a ginetas que denotaban la condición del jutsu que le mantenga con vida –gusto en verte de nuevo Kakashi- saludo el hombre mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos y el ninja enmascarado le reconocía de inmediato claro lo conocía bien después de todo le persiguió algunas veces tras descubrirse su traición a la aldea y siempre escapo hasta ese momento en que Naruto fastidio la pelea de Orochimaru contra Jiraiya y claro pedio la vida para que su amo lograr emprender la huida solo para morir otro día  
>-Kabuto, pensaba que te pudrías en el infierno- hablo el ninja del ojo cubierto al tiempo que alzaba un kunai mirando al enemigo fijamente<br>-bueno el infierno no es tan agradable como este mundo no pude resistirme a volver a el- respondió al tiempo que daba un gran salto cayendo justo delante del ninja de cabellos plateados  
>-debiste quedarte muerto, porque ahora mismo yo te voy a egresar allá- y sin decir mas arremetió en contra del ninja del sondo que no se movió de su lugar<p>

El ama fría y dura se hundió con fuerza en su pecho mentas el ninja copia empujaba con todo su ser , el arma termino de entra en Kabuto pero para sopesa de Kakashi el rosto de este no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo al tiempo que el ninja de cabellos plateados retrocedía incrédulo mientras el enemigo solo miraba el arma enterrada en su pecho –que pasa Kakashi, acaso no sucedió lo que esperabas?- pegunto con cierta burla al tiempo que el mismo retiraba el arma de su cuerpo, el ojo visible de Kakashi se poso en la herida, si estaba abierta peo no sangraba es mas parecía como si solo se hubiera enterado en una clase de figura de arcilla donde solo la marca del golpe quedo visible al tiempo que sonreía y deslizaba sus dedos por la herida abierta como si esta no le importase en lo mas mínimo –que…que clase de abominable experimento eres tu- dijo el ninja copia mientras Kabuto esbozaba una sonrisa aun mas grande que la anterior y negaba a las palabras del mencionado hombre que solo lo ve jugar con su kunai viendo el reflejo del sol sobre el mismo con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro  
>-no soy un experimento Kakashi , solo es una variante del edo tensei es todo- dijo el hombre de lentes con una sonrisa en su cara mientras lañaba el arma al ninja copia<br>-y veo, entonces solo eres un intento de zombi mal hecho- hablo el al tiempo que sujetaba su arma con facilidad y Kabuto negaba a lo que decía  
>-te equivocas yo solo soy una versión mejorada del mismo, si no, no podría hacer esto- y trazando sellos con una sola mano el hombre ataco.<p>

Su boca se abrió enorme mientras una bola de fuego se formaba en su interior antes de salir disparada como si de un misil se tratase, golpeo con fuerza el suelo delante del ninja de cabellos plateados que solo atino a cubrirse el rosto con la mano mientras la explosión alzaba una densa nube de humo y escombros, de entre la densa nube la figura del enemigo se aprecio mientras se lañaba en contra del ninja copia, sus manos se movieron veloces sujetándole de las muñecas mientras desviaba el corte mortal del bisturí de chakra que ya resplandecía verde en las manos de Kabuto que solo se movía con fuera al tiempo que Kakashi lo trenzaba en una posición donde ya no se moviera para atacar –como hiciste eso, tu no eres afín al fuego?- pregunto el ninja de la mascara al tiempo que Kabuto solo sonreía aun mas de se eso posible, atrajo su cabeza hacia atrás y con fuerza soltó el golpe, fue un cabezazo certero que dio de lleno en el rostro de Kakashi que lo soltó por el impacto mientras el daba un gran salto poniendo distancia entre ellos –como dije, soy mucho mejor que antes Kakashi- sus manos de nuevo se movieron mientras taraba sellos y de ponto un enorme dragón de fuego rugía en el aire mientras se lanzaba con fuerza en contra del ninja copia que con habilidad se enterraba a si mismo en el suelo par dejar pasar el jutsu mortal sobre su cabeza al tiempo que quemaba todo a su paso –jejeje que hábil eres Kakashi, el jutsu cazador de cabezas eh- dijo Kabuto al reconocer el jutsu mientras su rosto rotaba en busca del rastro del ninja copia que no se veía por ningún lado –escóndete cuanto quieras, pero los dos sabemos que en algún momento tendrá que salir a tomar aire- dijo el ninja resucitado al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos aguardado el momento en que el ninja copia habría de hacer su movimiento, conocía el jutsu que estaba usando y sabia bien que no tardaría demasiado para que necesitase respirar por lo que su ataque era de hecho inevitable, se cruzaba de brazos paciente al tiempo que el suelo a su espalda se removía con calma y el esbozaba una sonrisa, -te tengo- dijo en voz baja solo para si mismo mientras el suelo estallaba en una explosión de roca y escombros, el ninja enmascarado salió a toda velocidad del suelo al tiempo que se lanzaba en contra de Kabuto, su mano empuñaba un brillante kunai al tiempo que se dejaba ir con toda su fuerza, fue como si el tiempo se alentara cuando el enemigo reacciono a su movimiento, se giro con velocidad y con fuerza alzo su mano que resplandecía en un brillante color verde que auguraba el jutsu en ella, con fuerza golpeo la muñeca del ninja copia desviando el golpe del mismo al tiempo que su mano con el bisturí de chakra iba al frente, se hundió con fuerza en el pecho de Kakashi, la sangre fluyo mientras el ojo visible del ninja copia se abría como plato al sentir la mano de Kabuto enterrada en su torso –te dije que no era el de antes – su sonrisa era perversa y cruel y ahora sacaba la mano del torso del ninja copia que con dolor se doblaba sobre sus rodillas mientras la sangre escurría de la herida salpicando el suelo al tiempo que se desplomaba sobre el mismo salpicando mas sangre al tiempo que Kabuto solo esbozaba una sonrisa maligna y cruel.

-ya estas muerto sensei?- preguntaba por su lado el sanin traidor al tiempo que daba pasos seguros hacia el sandaime quien aun yacía en el suelo inmóvil, si el golpe fue violento y brutal pero el asumir que eso lo mataría era claramente un error, el sandaime se destrozo en un montón de tierra revuelta alertando al hombre de cabellos negros que solo pudo alzar la guardia mientras el suelo retumbaba, a su alrededor grandes garras semejantes a dedos de alguna criatura gigante se alzaban del suelo justo bajo sus pies no logro saltar ni eludirlo al tiempo que las gigantescas garras se cerraban con fuerza y violencia sobre su persona aprisionándole, era una presión abrumadora que le hacia dibujar una mueca de dolor en su rostro al tiempo que f4rente a el emergiendo despacio del suelo se alzaba el hombre que se suponía había derrotado con aquel ataque –siempre te confiaste demasiado Orochimaru, y ese es tu mayor defecto- anuncio Sarutobi mientras sus manos se movían a toda velocidad, del suelo broto una enorme conjunto de rocas que girando sobre si mismas rotaban a una velocidad tremenda mientras daban forma a lo que el sanin juraría eran miles de hojas petrificadas unidas al frente como si fuera una especie de barrenadora gigante –_muere al fin estúpido alumno…doton: chikyu bora (elemento tierra: perforador terrestre)-_ y ataco, el famoso jutsu original de Sarutobi estaba en toda su gloria, las luchas a su alrededor se detenían mientras veían como la enorme masa de roca avanzaba, rotaban unas sobre otras las hojas petrificadas al tiempo que todas giraban en el sentido de las manecillas de reloj, era un jutsu legendario famoso por haber partido la famosa montaña dividida, una barrera natural que separaba los países de la tierra y el fuego que el sandaime dividió para acortar el camino en la guerra tras un ataque traicionero de iwa, y ahora todo mundo ninjas aliados demonios tengu y clones mutantes le veían alzarse como una masa viviente y asesina que se dejaba ir sobre el sanin traidor que solo el miraba con sus ojos mas abiertos que un plato sopero, no pudo huir ni escapar el golpe fue frontal y devastador, el suelos e estremeció con fuerza mientras el poderoso ataque destrozaba todo a su paso y lo hundía contra el suelo, uno pensaría que se detendría ahí pro no, el jutsu no se detuvo, las manos de Sarutobi señalaban al frente y el golpe seguía avanzando, el terremoto que se dejaba sentir era abrumador casi de 5 grados en la famosa escala mientras el inmeso9 surco a aprecia de cuando menos 300 metros de largo al tiempo que la barrera colosal seguía girando sin compasión al tiempo que Sarutobi solo reflejaba un rostro de ira y fuerza en su cara mientras sus manos parecían casi brillar con chakra –húndete para siempre en lo mas profundo del infierno Orochimaru!- grito0 el kage rejuvenecido al tiempo que señalaba al suelo con las manos.

La barrena colosal empezó a alzarse al cielo casi como si se tratara de un astabandera gigante mientras seguía rotando con violencia y se enterraba en el suelo, el piso del valle se destrozo al tiempo que el cráter se formaba y el poderoso jutsu presionaba contra el suelo hundiéndose en el mismo con violencia y poder mientras el colosal terremoto subía de intensidad al tiempo que se enterraba en el suelo, todo era un caos mientras las rocas rugían con fuerza al tiempo que se hundían en el suelo y todo resonaba con el rugir del poderoso jutsu que rememoraba a una bestia iracunda, tan pronto como todo fue caos todo se calmo y los ninjas aliados y enemigos que se habían cubierto por el poderoso ataque alzaban sus cabeza, una densa nube de polvo se alzaba sobre la zona del impacto donde el sandaime yacía de pie sobre una pequeña roca saliente por sobre el nivel del polvo que poco a poco se asentaba dejando a todo mundo ver su obra, frente a él un agujero en el suelo de cuando menos 50 metros de diámetro se alzaba hundiéndose en la tierra negro y profundo casi como si fuera un agujero sin fondo donde el sanin resucitado había pasado a dejar de existir bajo la presión del poderoso jutsu, Sarutobi respiraba cansado y agotado ese jutsu si viene era efectivo consumía mucho chakra y era difícil de controlar por eso mismo se doblaba sobre una de sus rodillas respirando cansado, era la oportunidad perfecta o eso pensó aquel demonio tengu que saltando de entre las rocas pretendió decapitar al kage, no lo logro porque lo que parecía una serpiente de polvo apareció arrancándole la cabeza de un bocado antes de que su cadáver se desplomara al vacio del cráter profundo donde no se oía que tocara el fondo  
>-estás loco Saru, ese jutsu es una monstruosidad si mal no recuerdo prometiste nunca volver a usarlo- hablaba Onoki flotando alrededor del sandaime que le miraba con una sonrisa<br>-si lo prometo, pero dije que no lo usaría contra un aliado y el no lo era- respiraba cansado mientras respondía y Onoki tenía que asentir eso había sido verdad  
>-esa cosa es una abominación, hasta mi maestro le tenía miedo aun no entiendo como creaste este jutsu- dijo el kage de la roca mientras al fin resonaba el sonido del cadáver al tocar el suelo, cuando menos tenía 200 metros de profundidad o eso calculaba el<br>-fue muy difícil peor valió la pena ya que garantizo la victoria- dijo el sandaime mientras Onoki asentía era verdad nadie sobreviviría a algo como eso y estaba seguro de eso  
>-victoria? Pero si esto apenas inicia sensei- ninguno daba crédito a lo que oía la voz de Orochimaru resonaba desde el cráter mientras se alzaba de nueva cuenta<p>

Estaba montado sobre lo que parecía ser una serpiente de piedra, y como no lo estaría si por lo sucedido hacia años con Hizo y Manda sumado a su muerte le hicieron perder su contrato de invocación pero en este momento no parecía ser necesario, el sanin tenia algo de sangre escurriendo de su boca al tiempo que sonreía perverso con su ropa algo destrozada y tallones en los brazos pero fuera de eso el hombre perecía estar por completo ileso algo que era imposible –que clase de monstruo eres tu, como sobreviviste a eso?- preguntaba Onoki incrédulo y aterrado de la resistencia del sanin traidor que le miraba con una sonrisa al reconocer al kage de la roca rejuvenecido por el rubio ninja ausente en esta guerra –tu debes ser Onoki, es nariz es inconfundible pero respondiendo a tu pregunta creo que esto la responde- y fue grotesco lo que hizo incluso los tengu que lo veían lo encontraban algo espeluznante y sádico, el sanin se sujeto el rostro y con fuerza jalo su piel desgarrándola mientras era arrancada y revelaba un rostro joven y muy diferente al suyo, uno que Onoki reconoció de inmediato  
>-no puede ser, como, como es que te ves igual a el- dijo el kage de la tierra mientras el sanin sonreía con ese nuevo rostro en su cara<br>-muy fácil, este nuevo cuerpo es el suyo y ahora todo lo que el era me pertenece- hablo con esa sonrisa demoniaca y soberbia en su cara mientras Sarutobi miraba a Onoki con total incredulidad  
>-Onoki sabes de quien es ese cuerpo?- pregunto con cierta incertidumbre a lo que el kage asentía con duda<br>-se supone que el nunca pelea era el ultimo hijo del clan Itetsu, y supongo recuerdas cual es la línea de sangre del clan Itetsu no?- pregunto Onoki mirando a Sarutobi con una sonrisa nerviosa en su cara al tiempo que el sandaime asentía a sus palabras  
>-si, el clan de la tierra, se ice que son uno con el doton y que pueden controlar la tierra casi sin necesidad de jutsus solo con su chakra – respondió Sarutobi mientras el sanin usurpador de cuerpos asentía a sus palabras a la distancia<br>-exacto sensei, déjame decirte algo, este cuerpo es el mas poderoso no solo de ese clan, es el mas poderoso que he tenido!- y sin decir mas solo ataco sin piedad ni paciencia a los dos kages frente a el

Su extraña serpiente de roca repto por el aire mientras el se lanzaba en contra de los hombres de juventud renovada, con fuerza el sanin traidor salto alejándose de su vehículo mientras se dejaba caer sobre su antiguo maestro, la patada directa al rostro fue poderos ay colosal tanto que de un solo impacto Sarutobi se empotro en el suelo mientras Orochimaru volvía a patear hundiendo la punta de su pie e el suelo, alzo al kage con facilidad antes de lanzar un poderoso derechazo que lo hizo salir volando con sus costillas resentían por el golpe, por el otro lado Onoki no la pasaba del todo bien ya que el singular animal de piedra era en verdad veloz mientras se arrastraba por el suelo levantando escombros en un veloz intento de atraparle cosa que logro tras varios golpes, el tsuchikage estaba sujeto del tobillo por el veloz del animal mientras este con fuerza se enroscaba a su alrededor apretándole con fuerza casi al punto de ahogarle era casi como una enorme boa constrictora que lo abrazaba con fuerza tratando de aplastar sus huesos mientras el forcejeaba por ser libre en realidad nunca espero una ofensiva tan efectiva de ese simple ataque, -aaaaaaggggg como aprieta esa cosa- se quejaba el kage de corta estatura mientras era aplastado con fuerza, necesitaba ser libre de una buena vez con fuerza reunió su chakra en su cuerpo y el polvo fluyo del suelo hasta que pronto l envolvía por completo fue como si una capa externa de piel estallase mientras las esquirlas afiladas de las chuchillas formadas del polvo destrozaban la serpiente y el respiraba al fin libre mientras que Sarutobi se levantaba del suelo despacio y escupiendo sangre al tiempo que se sujetaba la costilla que valla que le dolía lo mas seguro era que se hubiera roto con el golpe del sanin traidor que solo sonreía ala distancia –no esta mal, mi maestro aun tiene esa voluntad de fuego y Onoki no parece estar dispuesto a morir pronto, ya se porque no ambos luchan conmigo déjenme demostrares el alcance de mi maravilloso cuerpo nuevo kukukuku- su risa insufrible resonó en el aire mientras que los dos kages se miraban con discreción y asentían a sus palabras no dichas , solo sus miradas bastaban para hacer entender que habían llegado a un acuerdo  
>-se que no te gusta el dos contra uno Sarutobi, pero esto es lo correcto- dijo Onoki mientras se sacudía un poco de polvo y gozaba de poder respirar de nuevo<br>-si el es demasiado peligroso y tenemos que acabarlo ya- contesto el sandaime mientras el kage de la roca esbozaba una sonrisa  
>-así se habla Saru, al fin hablas como el viejo ninja que casi me mata jajajajaja, bien voy yo primero!- y el tsuchikage emprendió el vuelo con velocidad alejándose al cielo mientras atacaba como si fuese un ave de rapiña sobre una pobre culebra de la pradera.<p>

Justo en esos momentos en un sitio diferente un hombre uniformado se aproximaba a la carreta a su lado -amo, la fortaleza esta cerca- hablaba un guardia en una tierra distante mientras su caravana avanzaba, en el interior un hombre sonreía complacido por las palabras de su subordinado, si ya se estaba muriendo de ganas de llegar a su hogar y poder empezar a usar a sus nuevas "mascotas" si las gemelas Hyuuga aun con los supresores de chakra ahora estaban despiertas mirando al sujeto con ojos de asco a tiempo que el solo se relamía los labios mientras las hermanas solo le miraban con ojos de asco y repugnancia después de todo ese sujeto no les agradaba en lo mas mínimo –oh vamos no me vena así, estoy seguro de que se divertirán mucho cuando acepten su destino como mis juguetes jajajaja- se reía el orgulloso y pervertido hombre mientras comenzaba a imaginar la serie de "juegos" perverso que podría llegar a implementar con las hermanas de ojos perlados que solo le miraban con deseos de asesinarle en especial Hanabi a la que estaba tocando de la barbilla en ese momento –no me gusta nada como me ves hermosa, creo que tu necesitas mas entrenamiento que tu hermana, ya se dejare que mis hombres te amansen un poco, después de todo son como 100 y han estado solos demasiado tiempo eso si, tu hermanita se quedara conmigo todo el tiempo que tardes en ser buena jajajajajaja- se reía con escándalo mientras las Hyuuga se miraban con recelo no les gustaba nada como estaba tornándose la situación en la que estaban en especial para Hinata ya que si algo sabia vienen ese momento gracias a su Byakugan era el "estado" de su hermana y algo como lo que el sujeto mencionaba de usarla solo a ella por quien sabe cuantos días y quien sabe como pondría en riesgo al pequeño en su interior aunque su hermana mayor no lo supiera, si necesitaban un modo de escapar y lo necesitaban ya antes de que algo mas pasara  
>-Azula, allá viene el tipo- hablaba Tsuruko en la fortaleza desde uno de los puestos de vigilancia al tiempo que colocaba el telescopio en su base<br>-muy bien la oveja se acerca al nido de los lobos…bueno lobas en este caso jejejejeje- esa sonrisa y esa mirada perversas asustaban era un hecho, y Tsuruko agradeció que ella no fuera su enemiga  
>-bueno ya esta cerca alguna idea de cómo hacerlo entrar?- hablo Akemi después de todo una fortaleza que se supone repleta de hombres no podía estar tan silenciosa como lo estaba esa ene se momento<br>-no te apures para eso son los clones además solo necesitamos guardias, una vez dentro los masacramos, pero eso si, tu te haces cargo de las gemelas- señalo puntual la usuaria del fuego azul a lo que Akemi sonreía complacida  
>-yo me pondré de tiradora, hay que evitar que les hagan daño y soy la de mejor puntería aquí- menciono la mujer de las fechas de chakra a lo que Azula asentía<br>-claro que si, ahora los pelmazos son míos, yo los mato, tu remetas al sujeto y a sus escoltas mientras Akemi salva a las gemelas y nos vamos felices por nuestro gran premio- esa sonrisa pervertida daba clara fe de que clase de premio tenia en mente Azula pero bueno mejor no indagar en esas cosas por el momento ya que la batalla estaba cada vez mas cerca aunque la verdadera guerra se daba en otro lado

Si justo en medio del caos de la guerra era Kabuto quien sonreía al tiempo que veía al ninja copia tirado en el suelo inmóvil y sangrando aun, si el exceso de confianza siempre solía ser fatal, -bueno dado que ya no lo ocupas creo que le llevare tu sharingan a mi Orochimaru_sama, agradecerá el regalo créeme- menciono el hombre resucitado mientras alzaba al ninja copia del suelo ligeramente, tan pronto lo movió este resplandeció y con un poderoso estallido lo mando a volar mientras el suelo era devastado por el golpe de la "bomba" que el mismo activo, cayo a la distancia herido y algo sacudido con un poco de humo saliendo de sus ropas mientras se alzaba despacio con un gesto de enojo al tiempo que Kakashi aparecía saliendo del suelo justo del sitio donde su otro yo emergió antes de caer ante Kabuto quien solo lo miraba con esos ojos llenos de ira – clon explosivo? No sabia que podías hacerlos Kakashi ni que te gustara jugar a los engaños- mención el hombre de los lentes al tiempo que se colocaba de pie y el ninja copia alzaba los hombros algo desinteresado de sus palabras  
>-somos ninjas el engaño es cosa habitual, además no se de que te quejas si se supone que conozco mas de mil jutsus ya te imaginaras cuantas sorpresas te puedo tener no?- pregunto el ninja de cabellos plateados al tiempo que se alzaba la banda y mostraba su celebre ojo rojo<br>-ya veo, pensaba que eras mas un ninja que prefería el cara a cara pero si así deseas pelear que así sea- Kabuto se reacomodo los lentes una vez mas y se alisto para que su lucha reiniciara  
>-créeme Kabuto lo ultimo que deseas es enfrentarme cara a cara con todo mi poder- aladeo el hombre de cabellos grises mientras el hombre resucitado solo le miraba fijamente<br>-alardeas demasiado Kakashi mas porque no te has dado cuenta- menciono el ninja resucitado mientras el sharingan del peligris al fin lo notaba

El ninja frente a él parecía estar unido la tierra por un fino hilo de chakra que indicaba solo una cosa, con velocidad Kakashi reacciono saltando con agilidad mientras el ataque emergía, del suelo justo a su espalda una línea de agua semejante a un látigo emergía, formada de la humedad subterránea de la zona donde kabuto estaba de pie mirándole con esa sonrisa maligna en su cara- ves te dije que me subestimabas- y el ninja enemigo se disolvió en una masa de lodo sin forma al tiempo que el ninja del ojos rojo solo podía verlo con serias dudas en su mente al tiempo que miraba la zona donde el fango que alguna vez fue Kabuto yacía inerte –(como se reemplazo con un clon que no me di cuenta)- se pregunta el ninja de cabellos plateados al tiempo que el suelos e estremecía suavemente y a su alrededor una serie de kabutos emergían, debían ser unos 20 acomodados a su alrededor mientras él los miraba atentamente, no lo entendía del todo peo su ojo obsequiado le indicaba algo imposible  
>-no es cierto, como logras hacer que todos luzcan reales, ni mi sharingan los distingue- menciono el ninja copia al tiempo que el enemigo solo sonreía mas<br>-como dije no soy solo producto de un jutsu corriente, fui mejorado por Orochimaru_sama al punto de que cualquier replica mía puede contener mi alma- hablo con calma mientras el ninja copia le miraba alzando un poco las cejas ante sus palabras  
>-espera quieres decir que puedes pasar de un cuerpo a otro?- pregunto con incredulidad al tiempo que el enemigo asentía a sus palabras<br>-burdamente explicado, si, salto de uno a otro, en estos momentos todos tienen un poco de "vida" por decirlo de un modo asique en este momento no lidias con clones, sino con kabutos reales!- y el grupo de enemigos se lanzaron al ataque con furia y poder

Todos se lanzaron en chonta de Kakashi mientras este solo atinaba a sacar un par de kunais uno para cada mano, con fuera repelió el prime golpe, haciendo una barrida que mando al enemigo al suelo mentarse el arma de hierro se enterraba en su nuca cegando su vida de un solo tajo, se dio un velo giro como si fuese un trompo lanzando otro kunai al viento dando en la garganta de otro kabuto que caía al suelo inerte mientras sus manos trazaban sellos a toda velocidad, dio un salto enorme al aire y de su boca emergió un poderoso dragón de fuego que incinero a los Kabutos sin piedad alguna, otros 4 fueron reducidos a meras cenizas mientras el aterrizaba a una buena distancia y les miraba de pie con sus ojos clavados fijamente en el grupo que parecía como si le evaluara a la distancia al tiempo que uno de los kabutos aplaudía con una enorme sonrisa en su cara –impresionante justo como esperaba lograste someter a varios de ms otros yo con facilidad aunque eso no significa que no puedan volver a levantarse- y con esa sonrisa perversa en su rostro lo hizo alzo su mano y del suelo el barro se levanto mientras sus copias si se les podía llamar de ese modo volvían a alzarse ahora eran casi 320 enemigos con lentes que miraban a Kakashi fijamente al tiempo que sus manos se alzaban resplandeciendo en un muy característico brillo vede y amenazante –veamos si ahora sales ileso de esto- hablaron a coro los Kabutos al tiempo que se lanzaban al frente avanzando todos a máxima velocidad mientras saltaban y se arrojaban de todas las direcciones posibles buscando asesinar al ninja copia que solo pudo voltear a su alrededor par ver que no tenia una posible ruta de escape ya que los enemigos caían de todos lados mientras el permanecía en el centro de esa tormenta de ataques que trataba de cegar su vida.

Po otro lado Orochimaru solo esbozaba una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se mantenía inerte con sus brazos caídos a los costados de su cuerpo con esa tétrica y lúgubre sonrisa en su rostro –bueno se supone que me van a atacar no?- pregunto con calma al tiempo que los hombre rejuvenecidos solo se miraban un vez mas antes de atacar con todo lo que tenían al sujeto de ojos amarillos que les sonreí de esa manera tan singular, se lanzaron al frente siendo Onoki quien sobrevolaba la zona al tiempo que Sarutobi atacaba con fuerza , del suelo un poderoso dragón de roca se lanzaba en contra del san mientras que Onoki en el aire disparaba una serie de pequeñas esferas de elemento polvo que resplandecían con chakra indicando su naturaleza explosiva, con una enorme sonrisa Orochimaru solo alzo su mano y para asombro de los dos kages el dragón de Sarutobi se detuvo de golpe mientras el hombre alzaba su mano, fue como si jalaran al dragón del centro del cuerpo se doblo con fuerza antes de salir disparado al cielo bloqueando los disparos explosivos de Onoki quien flotaba lejos de la lluvia de escombros –kukukuku adoro este cuerpo y esta línea de sangre kukukuku- se reía el hombre de la piel pálida al tiempo que los kages solo le miraban incrédulos, si ellos conocían la supuesta línea de sangre pero el esperar que el lograse usarla solo por tener el cuerpo erra demasiado desfavorable como para esperarlo desde el inicio y ese era el verdadero problema, al parecer si podía co0ntrolarla solo por tener el cuerpo –oh no se asusten, no tengo pensado matarlos aun, primero vamos a divertirnos- y su chakra se volvió visible solo un momento mientras sus manos se extendían a los costados de su cuerpo y el suelo se estremecía con fuerza y violencia, los kages frente a el miraban incrédulos como la tierra parecía responder a sus movimientos alzándose despacio mientras este hombre solo sonreía e ese modo tan suyo –tomen esto!- y lanzando sus manos al frente ataco con fuerza, las rocas se movieron con velocidad al tiempo que respondían al gesto del san traidor, con fuerza casi de disparos se precipitaban al frente mientras Sarutobi de nuevo ascendía un muro de roca, fue un golpe tremendo que estremeció su barrera que sacudiéndose se cuarteaba una vez mas antes de desplomarse al suelo bajo la tremenda presión del jutsu, no fue herido ya que el sanin miraba al cielo justo a donde los dos kages flotaban en el aire –un segundo mas y te aplasta Saru- dijo con algo de buen humor Onoki quien en el ultimo segundo salvo la vida del kage de la hoja que solo miraba a su viejo alumno, de nuevo el sanin ataco con fuerza negándose a perder la oportunidad de asesinar a su maestro.

Dio un giro sobre si mismo y el suelo se agito cuarteándose con fuerza mientras el enorme pilar de roca ascendía al cielo con fuerza alzándolo mas allá de la altura de un ninja promedio, estaba de pie sobre la enorme estaca mirando a los dos kages rejuvenecidos mientras su sonrisa solo se expandía –no esta mal tsuchikage salvo a mi maestro ahora espero que alguien los salve de esto- y sin decir mas el hombre pálido de nuevo ataco con furia, golpeo el pilar con su pie antes de ascender sus manos al cielo con fuerza, el suelo estrellado bajo los contendientes reacciono estremeciéndose mientras miles si no es que millones de disparos de roca afilados como cuchillas volaban al cielo con la fuerza de un huracán dispuestas a destrozar a los kages –maldición, jinton: misuti shoheki (elemento polvo: barrera brumosa)- alrededor de los kages desprendiéndose de Onoki una densa capa de polvo se formo en cosa de segundos interponiéndose en el camino del ataque enemigo, con fuerza el polvo se compacto hasta formar una densa neblina que con fuerza detenía los embates del ataque mientras este golpeaba con fuerza y a su alrededor los disparos ascendían zumbando con fuerza, las rocas alcanzaban su punto mas alto antes de desplomarse al suelo como una lluvia de meteoros que cayendo a la distancia asesinaban aliados y enemigos por igual en un ataque por demás demencial, -este sujeto esta loco!- fueron las palabras de Onoki antes de notar como e sandaime se despojaba de su camisa quedando solo con una vieja playera algo raída y se desplomaba al suelo ya que no estaba siendo sujetado mas por el polvo de Onoki, aterrizo con fuerza sobre sus pies doblándose un poco sobre sus rodillas mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad y con fuerza su chakra hervía en su cuerpo antes de lanzar el violento golpe –doton: (elemento tierra: furia del mundo)- y el ataque se dejo ver, el suelo se estremeció con fuerza mientras un nuevo terremoto se dejaba sentir sacudiendo la zona con fuerza llenando todo de grietas, la mano de Sarutobi golpeo el suelo con fuerza generando una fisura gigante que corriendo por el suelo a todo poder se dejo ir en contra del sanin, corrió por el suelo rotando su pilar en cosa de segundos antes de terminar justo bajo sus pies, Orochimaru no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la tierra se abriese y con fuerza estallara, fue una explosión comparable solo con la del legendario explosivo d Deidara que detonando con fuerza generaba una densa bola de tierra de la que salían disparadas picas de roca peligrosas y afiladas con claras intenciones asesinas, Onoki descendió a un lado de Sarutobi mientras el polvo caía y frente a ellos el pilar de Orochimaru estaba ahora en la punta decorado con una rara masa de roca con formas de puntas disparadas en todas direcciones pero del sanin no había rastro alguno  
>-bue intento sensei- dijo la voz del hombre de ojos viperinos resonando de la nada mientras el suelo de nuevo se agitaba con fuerza<p>

Frente a ellos el pilar de roca se sacudió con fuerza mientras se destrozaba cayendo los pedazos enormes de toneladas de peso por todos lados y el sanin con la ropa algo desgarrada aprecia frente a ellos con una mirada de enojo y un gesto que transmitía toda su ira –creo que ese ataque no le gusto nada- bromeo Onoki a Sarutobi mientras veía como el perverso hombre resucitado solo les miraba con ese gesto de ira contenida , si el era fuerte y estaba seguro de que en una lucha individual habría podía derrotar fácilmente a su viejo maestro pero ahora delante de el no había uno sino dos kages y le gustara o no, no estaba del todo listo para un reto de semejantes proporciones  
>-felicidades, me han hecho enojar- dijo el sanin de las serpientes mientras aplaudía con sarcasmo a la actitud de los kages-oh la viborita esta enojada que pasa no esperabas tanto poder de nuestro lado no?- pregunto Onoki al tiempo que sonreía con seguridad al saber de su ligera ventaja sobre el enemigo<br>-si, esperaba que par de momias rejuvenecidas fueran menos difíciles pero como no es el caos, entonces…atacare con todo el poder- y su sonrisa apareció de nuevo oscura y peligrosa dando claras señales de que esto no iba a ser nada bueno  
>-cuidado Onoki lo conozco bien, y esa sonrisa no me gusta para nada-dijo el kage de la hoja a su contraparte de la roca mientras ambos se alistaban para la nueva ofensiva de Orochimaru quien ya estaba listo.<p>

Su cuerpo hirvió con poder tornándose de un brillo siniestro mientras todo su chakra hervía y la tierra de nueva cuenta se estremecía bajo su poder total y con una sonrisa maligna emulaba cierta postura que el sandaime había realizado momentos atrás –gracias por enseñarme a hacer eso sensei; Chikyu bara (perforador terrestre)- y el suelo se agito con furia mientras las rocas acecinan del mismo al cielo y los kages solo podían ver como el mítico jutsu del sandaime ahora en manos del sanin se precipitaba sobre ellos con todo su poder mientras Onoki era el único capaz de decir algo al ver el tremendo ataque que se dejaba caer sobre ellos n esa colosal ofensiva letal y despiadada –oh maldición!- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca del tsuchikage mientras el poderoso taladro de roca gigante caía sobre ellos con la fuerza de un meteoro que se desplomaba desde los confines del universo golpeando el suelo con un poder aun mayor al que el mismo Sarutobi uso para tratar de acabar con la vida del sanin momentos atrás; por su lado Kakashi en esos momentos estaba sangrando, tenia un par de heridas en su torso cortesía de los enemigos sonrientes que le miraban aun no sabia como fue que escapo de esa emboscada asesina pero lo había hecho aunque algo herido como lo demostraban sus dolorosos cortes sangrantes –mira eso Kakashi, parece que tu sadaime esta por morir- menciono Kabuto al ver y sentir el poderoso jutsu demoledor de su amo alzándose al cielo antes de precipitarse sobre el sandaime con todo su poder haciendo que el suelo se agitara con la furia misma de un maremoto mientras el suelo se destrozaba y la base de la alianza ubicada bajo tierra se sacudía desmoronándose en grandes regiones por la tremenda fuerza del enemigo que golpeaba a los aliados con todo el poder del que disponía  
>-no te confíes Kabuto; Sarutobi_sama tiene mas recursos de los que crees- menciono Kakashi mientras a la distancia el jutsu seguía destrozando el suelo y el miraba a su oponente<br>-si claro, dices eso por la fe que le tienes, pero si ni tu puedes salvarte de esto que te hace pensar que el si podrá- dijo el enemigo de anteojos con crueldad mientras el ninja copia le miraba con seriedad y confianza  
>-lo digo porque Sarutobi_sama es llamado el dios shinobi y gracias a eso le tengo fe ciega mientras que yo…yo no me rendiré nunca y te derrotare- y si decir mas el shinobi enmascarado salto al ataque lanzándose una vez mas contra la legión de enemigos frente a el<p>

Los kabutos solos sonreían al ver como el ninja copia se lanzaba en contra de ellos con toda la decisión de terminar con la batalla de una buena vez, con fuerza arremetió en contra de ellos lanzando una andana da de bolas de fuego que salían disparadas como misiles de su boca al tiempo que avanzaba contra ellos con toda decisión de no caer ante el, los enemigos caían uno a la vez mientras Kakashi en un alarde de agilidad saltaba de un lado a otro eludiendo los mortales cortes de los kabutos copiados que no se detenían, con fuerza y decisión los enemigos se lanzaban en contra del ninja copia que pese a sus heridas seguía moviéndose con gran agilidad, se lanzaban en contra del hombre de cabellos grises en un intento por detener su avance veloz y mortal, sus manos resplandecían en mortal chakra verde al tiempo que lanzaban sus cortes al viento, una a una las heridas superficiales recubrían el cuerpo de Kakashi mientras sus movimientos le hacían aproximarse a su enemigo, un corte sangraba en su antebrazo derecho al tiempo que el kunai en su mano atravesaba la cabeza del Kabuto frente a el, saco la mano del rostro del enemigo al tiempo que lanzaba su patada dio de lleno en la quijada de otra copia haciéndole saltar al cielo mientras lanzaba una nueva bola de fuego, lo quemo en el aire al tiempo que los kabutos seguían lloviendo como una intensa granizada, al frente atravesando el denso humo del cadáver calcinado los enemigos aparecían con sus manos brillantes, lanzaron las estocadas enterrándose en el pecho del ninja copia que brillando explotaba de nuevo anunciándose como un clon explosivo que destrozaba a sus enemigos y otros dos mas quedaban tendidos en el suelo incapaces de seguir luchando, Kabuto miraba todo con cierto enojo si el tenia la ventaja numérica pero al ver el asombroso despliegue de habilidad de Kakashi comenzaba a pensar que eso solamente no le daría la victoria ya que el de nuevo estaba arremetiendo en contra de sus otros yo.  
>-(es muy bueno los esta acabando como si fueran moscas)- pensaba para si mismo el ninja resucitado al tiempo que Kakashi saltaba de nuevo al aire.<p>

Si el no era afín a ese elemento y no conocía bien el jutsu pero al menos una versión básica si podría ejecutar e ese momento, -futon: tatsumaki no jutsu( elemento viento: jutsu del tornado)- y empezó a girar sobre si mismo, una ligera capa de viento se materializo al tiempo que el tornado se formaba rotando con fuerza haciéndole aparecer, el viento grito con furia al tiempo que el poderoso jutsu se dejaba ver, un tornado poderoso aunque no tan enorme como los que cierto rubio creaba apareció, el ninja copia giraba con fuerza haciendo que los enemigos fueran arrancados del suelo siendo tragados por el violento ataque que los destrozaba arrojando los restos salpicados por todo el campo de batalla mientras el original o al menos el que contenía la mayor parte del alma de Kabuto miraba todo a la distancia con una expresión de verdadera molestia en su rostro, al final el jutsu se detuvo y Kakashi cayo al suelo respirando algo agitado y agotado, no era su elemento y por eso mismo consumía mas chakra del que debería pero aun así fue devastador el enemigo se había reducido solo a unos 8 Kabutos quienes le miraban con enojo a la distancia mientras el solo se erguía con fuerza e imponente para el ninja muerto  
>-felicidades Kakashi has excedido mis expectativas- elogio e Kabuto central al tiempo que el ninja copia solo le miraba con calma<br>-es una elegante manera de decir que soy mas fuerte que tu verdad- dijo el con buen humor haciendo que Kabuto maldijera ante su demostración de seguridad  
>-fuerte o no tu tienes un enorme problema que estoy seguro ya notaste- menciono el hombre de los lentes al tiempo que Kakashi respiraba con cansancio<br>-no se de que estas hablando- respondió el ninja de cabellos plateados en realidad lo comprendía pero no deseaba confirmar sus suposiciones  
>-fingir no sirve, has estado usando ese sharingan tuyo demasiado tiempo para poder leer los ataques de todos mis otros yo y entre el y tus jutsus masivos y ese ultimo ataque de viento apuesto a que estas casi agotado- hablo con seguridad en su voz al tiempo que el ninja copia solo lo miraba fijamente<br>-y eso que, tu también lo debes estar estamos empatados en eso- dijo el hombre del sharingan al tiempo que se alistaba a seguir la lucha  
>-te equivocas, si tengo menos chakra que tu lo reconozco pero con el que tengo me basta para crear esto- su chakra fluyo por el suelo y el ninja copia pudo verlo claramente con su ojo rojo.<p>

Del piso alzándose despacio como amasijos de lodo que tomaban forma delante de el se alzaba un mini ejercito de ninjas de lentes que sonriendo le miraban listos para aplastarlo con todo su poder, eran muchos pero su ojo de color rojo tenia la cuenta exacta de la cantidad de enemigos que ahora estaban frente a el –que tal Kakashi, dime tienes suficiente poder como para vencer a 200 kabutos y salir vivo?- pregunto el ninja enemigo mientras el suelo dejaba de temblar y el poderoso jutsu masivo del sanin traidor se desvanecía enterrándose por completo en el suelo al tiempo que el hombre de lentes solo esbozaba una sonrisa burlona y miraba al ninja copia con recelo y seguro de su victima ante la situación actual –admítelo no puedes ganarme mientras mas pronto lo aceptas mas pronto te mandare al otro mundo junto con tu adorado sandaime- hablo molestando al ninja copia que solo veía como las rocas a la distancia cercana se desplomaban al suelo tras el demoledor impacto del jutsu asesino de Orochimaru mientras el solo miraba a su oponente con ojos calmados y clínicos era verdad eran demasiados enemigos lo que estaban frente a el y mucho chakra no le quedaba como para ganarles a todos en una pelea demasiado extensa, si estaba en líos lo admitiera o no  
>-así esta mejor baja los brazos y admite tu derrota- hablo Kabuto al ver como el ninja de la alianza bajaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos<br>"-mientras la voluntad de fuego ara, siempre podremos alzarnos con la victoria recuerden eso siempre mis ninjas-" esas palabras fueron el discurso del sandaime durante la graduación de Kakashi y ahora mas que nunca gritaban en su cabeza  
>-nunca, yo no me rendiré jamás kabuto!- y su chakra hirvió con fuerza al decir aquellas palabras con deseo de seguir luchando<p>

Sus manos trazaron sellos a toda velocidad mientras alzaba su manos al frente y el chakra le recorría con fuerza, los kabutos le miraron incrédulos al tiempo que la electricidad chirriante aparecía resplandeciendo con fuerza en la mano de Kakashi quien apretando el poder casi parecía estar formando una delgada cuchilla eléctrica en su mano y ahora mismo miraba al enemigo con decisión y un fuego ardiendo en sus ojos –solo con este jutsu los acabare a todos, cuando no quede ni uno no podrás volver a levantarte…RAIKIRI!-y ataco a toda velocidad, la electricidad brillaba mientras el suelo era rito por ella en su arranque poderoso al frente y los kabutos le miraban con enojo –idiota mátenlo!- ordeno el original mientras todos arremetían en contra de el, quienes lo miraban no daban crédito a la escena, por un campo devastado estaba el único ninja de la alianza avanzando a toda velocidad con un jutsu eléctrico en su mano derecha mientras una marea de ninjas enemigos se dejaban caer sobre el con claros deseos de matarlo, si era una escena digna de leyendas, se lanzo en contra de ellos con todo su poder al tiempo que dejaba ir su golpe al frente con fuerza golpeo a primero Kabuto con furia, la delgada cuchilla eléctrica lo destrozo de un golpe mientras los otros caían sobre el, un salto fue lo que dio mientras daba un giro sobre si mismo destrozando a otros cinco clones del enemigo y aterrizaba sobre sus pies, las manos verdes y asesinas caían sobre el con furia pero de nuevo se movía veloz, con fuerza destrozaba las mismas mientras ascendía el golpe y destrozaba a los enemigos mientras lanzaba una patada, dio de lleno en la cara de un Kabuto que trastabillo antes de ser atravesado por el torso por el poderoso raikir, con fuerza Kakashi jalo el brazo y con todo y el cuerpo lo movió por el suelo arrastrando al cuerpo mientras atravesaba otros tres clones que se despedazaban antes de que la sangre volara, Kakashi había sido herido en la espalda por uno de ellos, no importo con un salto veloz el ninja copia dio un giro de campana sobre el Kabuto enemigo atravesando su cabeza mientras caía a la espalda de este, con velocidad corrió, corrió como nunca antes lo había hecho y destrozaba a los enemigos con fuerza mientras el original no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo ante el, Kakashi había ya destrozado a mas de 20 copias con un solo jutsu y no daba señales de detenerse, seguía avanzando mientras saltaba y daba giros aplastando a los clones enemigos que seguían volando despedazados al tiempo que el ninja copia se lanzaba al frente, los enemigos se apelmazaban delante de el casi en fila india mientras el se alzaba y sacaba su brillante jutsu del torso sin vida de uno de los clones –KABUTO!- grito con furia mientras arremetía de nueva cuenta despedazando todo a su paso, su chakra hervía y el raikiri como nunca antes despedazaba todo a su paso cortando al enemigo sin piedad alguna hasta que pronto las copias caían como fichas de domino ante el poder de Kakashi –eso es…imposible- se dijo a si mismo Kabuto al ver como sus clones caían como moscas ante el ninja copia que saltaba destrozando las ultimas cinco cabezas delante de el y se dejaba ir en contra del ultimo de ellos cayendo con toda su fuerza, no pudo reaccionar hasta que el brillante ataque le golpeo –AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH- grito con todas sus fuerzas antes de ser partido a la mitad justo por el torso cayendo sin vida al suelo mientras Kakashi daba otro par de pasos y el raikiri finalmente se desvanecía dejando tras el un campo lleno de cadáveres caídos, ese día nació la leyenda del ninja que poseía un jutsu capaz de partir a 200 enemigos, si ese día había nacido una nueva leyenda del mundo ninja.

Por otro lado el enemigo seguía feliz y sonriente, si bien la muerte de su subordinado aun no era del conocimiento del san de las serpientes lo que estaba viendo solo le hacía sonreír, frente a él el sitio estaba por completo devastado con un humeante cráter aun mas grande que el que el ataque de su maestro causo, era inmenso y oscuro y en el interior los gritos de dolor y angustia resonaban, fue tan preciso y poderoso que gran parte de la base subterránea de la alianza había pasado a una mejor vida y en sus pasillos destrozados los ninjas médicos corrían de un lado a otro en busca de algún sobreviviente del colosal ataque en la superficie el san traidor solo miraba la escena dantesca con esa sonrisa malévola sabedor de que si alguien recibía semejante ataque de frente las posibilidades de sobrevivir eran muy remota a menos claro de que poseyera una línea de sangre como la que el tenia ahora en su poder- si que eres bueno para huir tsuchikage_sama- hablo el sanin traidor mentarse dirigía su mirada al cielo, sobre su cávea flotando algo cansado y con heridas en su costado izquierdo estaba el hombre de corta estatura, si Onoki había salvado el pellejo por muy poco en ese violento ataque que por un segundo más de atraso en su respuesta lo atrapa sin remedio condenándolo a sufí demasiado daño  
>-eres un monstruo como osas usar el jutsu de Sarutobi en su contra- dijo el furioso hombre flotante al tiempo que el sanin solo le sonreía perverso<br>-esto es una guerra y usare todos ms recursos para gana, desde usa los jutsus de alguien más hasta esto!- y lanzo su mano al cielo mientras el suelo se estremecía producto de su control sobre el mismo por la línea de sangre hurtada

El suelo se estremeció mientras este se despedazaba y del mismo misiles de roca se alzaban al firmamento pero eran muy diferentes a los que antes el enemigo uso, en ellos en las puntas de los mismos cadáveres y cuerpos aun con vida formaban parte de las municiones del enemigo –maldito!- respondió Onoki ante el siniestro ataque mientras comenzaba a eludir los golpes del enemigo , no estaba seguro de bloquearles para no herir mas a quienes erran usados como motero y estaba claro que esa era la intención del sanin traído al usarles como metralla –kukukuku que ocurre Onoki_sma porque no bloqueas como antes- hablo con burla el perverso hombre al tiempo que el kage de corta estatura se hartaba de esa actitud burlista de su parte y tena que hacerlo callar –ya me tienes harto; jinton:kaimetsu-tekina tatsuaki (elemento polvo: tromba demoledora)- grito el kage flotante mentarse trazaba los sellos y dejaba ir su poderoso ataque en contra del sanin el polvo ascendió del suelo a todo poder mientras rotaba con furia alrededor de Onoki como si formase una especie de huracán amenazante que se dejaba ir en contra del sanin de cabellos negros, las gruesas nubes de polvo rotaban con fuerza mientras los vientos demoledores se dejaban sentir y con fuerza fluían desde el cielo, era cas como ser testigo de una colosal inundación que caía furiosa por alguna ladera de una montaña pero en lugar de ser agua solo se trataba de una gruesa capa de polvo letal, con fuerza golpeo el suelo destrozando la capa ya resquebrajada del mismo al tiempo que la alzaba del piso con furia destrocándola en su camino hacia Orochimaru, el sanin de ojos amarillos solo le miro caer sobre su persona con fuerza al tiempo que alaba sus manos al frente, gruesas capas de roca se alzaron veloces dándole una barrera afilada semejante a una especie de arrecife mortal, fue un golpe directo y sin ninguna evasión, el golpe fue poderoso al tiempo que los colmillos de roca se partían ante la fuera del golpe de Onoki quien solo lañaba sus brazos al frente guando el poderoso ataque en contra del sanin traidor que se manutenía firme, sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo mientras las gruesas capas de nubes pasaban de lado sobre su persona siendo desviadas por las rocas afiladas frente a él, estas se partían y destrozaban saliendo los restos volando por el aire al tiempo que el mantenía su posición firme tratando de soportar el duro embate de Onoki, el jutsu fue colosal tanto que la capa de polvo se extendía por todo el campo de batalla causando que los presentes tosieran ante el denso nubarrón que cubría todo al tiempo que Onoki finalmente detona su poderoso jutsu, estaba agotado eso era un hecho y por eso mismo caía despacio del cielo aterrizando sudoroso y jadeante mientras miraba al frente, su antiguo amigo Sarutobi había al fin sido vengado en su injusta muerte a manos de su alumno antes tan apreciado como lo llego a ser Orochimaru  
>-no está nada mal viejo Onoki- era imposible la voz del sanin aun podía escucharse al tiempo que el polvo se asentaba despacio<p>

Frente a Onoki estaba él, el sanin traidor aun estaba con vida y no solo eso parecía casi ileso tras el masivo jutsu que el tsuchikage le lanzo, la sonrisa de Orochimaru era total y llenaba su rostro al tiempo que deslizaba su lengua por sus labios degustando un poco de la misma sangre que caía de él, si había sido golpeado con demasiada fuerza y los raspones que cubrían la parte externa de sus brazos denotaban lo cerca que estuvo de ser despedazado pero un así la barrera de tierra que no paro de alza en ningún momento fue lo bastante poderosa como para salvar su vida y había funcionado por completo –que ocurre Tsuchikage_samma pareciera que ve un fantasma- menciono el sanin maligno mientras daba un ligero salto cayendo de su pedestal de roca y avanzaba despacio al hombre de corta estatura que solo maldecía por lo bajo ese último ataque había sido demasiado poderoso y le consumió gran parte de su chakra y ahora no estaba seguro de poder soportar una lucha demasiado laja en contra de Orochimaru quien parecía a todas luces estar aun con suficiente poder como para sostener runa larga batalla en contra de él –no tema Tsuhikage_sama no seré muy malvado con usted, ya sé que le parece si lo asesino de una buena vez- hablo el san mientras jalaba uno brazo hacia atrás antes de lanzarlo al frente, el suelo se estremeció al tiempo que una larga grieta aparecía y de esta una larga masa de oca cuadrada emergía golpeando al impactado Onoki directo en el pecho, salió volando hacia atrás mientras la sangre volaba de su boca y aterrizaba metros atrás herido y sangrante, mas de una costilla se rompió con el impacto estaba seguro de ello y solo podía toser en respuesta al duro golpe que recibió de parte del san que avanzaba despacio hacia el –aun luchas eh? Para que hacerlo de todos modos vas a morir en este sitio- hablo el hombre de ojos amarillos al tiempo que Onoki trataba de ponerse de pie pero solo logo colocarse de rodillas sus pulmones estaban algo llenos de fluido y de no ser atendido po0nto podría morir, de su boca escurría la sangre mientras su ropa desgarrada del pecho dejaba ver el enorme moretón producto del poderoso golpe mientras el sanin avanzaba despacio y con deseos asesinos brillando en sus ojos

Fue entonces que paso, el suelo se estremeció de nuevo al tiempo que Orochimaru se detenía por completo ante la sensación que reconocía de inmediato, si el sabia bien de que se trataba –no puede ser, es imposible!- dijo el shock el sanin traidor al tiempo que el suelo se agitaba quebrándose aun mas de ser posible y a su alrededor brotaban con fuerza, mientras aquella voz tan conocida resonaba en el aire –Doton: torappu iwa (elemento tierra: pasión de roca)- y del piso emergieron con fuerza eran largas cadenas de roca que se agitaban en todas direcciones tratando de sujetar al sanin que saltando se alejaba del sitio eludiéndoles con agilidad al tiempo que un sarcófago de piedra aparecía despedazándose en el acto, estaba aun vivo, si Sarutobi había egresado del otro mundo o eso parecía, sus opas estaban destocadas y sangraba profusamente de los cientos de cortes que cubrían su cuerpo al tiempo que la sangre caía de su boca y miraba con enojo a su alumno, uno de sus ojos yacía cerrado con un hilo de sangre enorme cayendo de su cabeza directo sobre el al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada molesta al sanin –Orochimaru tu hora ha llegado! …DOTON: SABAKI NO KEN (elemento tierra: espada del juicio)- y golpeo el suelo con su chakra con todo el que le quedaba, los ojos del sanin se abrieron como platos él conocía bien el jutsu y sabia que no habría señales de él hasta que detonara directo en su contra, una de aquellas cadenas lo sujeto solo un segundo del tobillo y el poderoso jutsu ataco, el suelo se destrozo cuando la larga hoja de roca afiliadla apareció brotando desde el centro mismo de la tierra, era enorme y poderosa, crecía del suelo con furia mientras el mismo se despedazaba y Onoki de rodillas en el suelo solo alzaba la vista al tiempo que la espada parecía crecer y crecer sin detenerse con Orochimaru como la punta de la misma cuanto media no estaba seguro pero cuando menos debía de medir unos 200 metros de altura qua mas y proyectaba una larga sombra sobe la zona de la batalla al tiempo que dejaba de crecer poco a poco hasta detenerse quedando como una especie de enorme monumento.  
>-creo que se te paso la mano Saru- menciono Onoki mientras miraba la enorme lapida que el kage de la hoja creo para su alumno<br>-no, el ha hecho cosas indecibles y crímenes horribles, esto es poco para lo que merece- respondió el sandaime mientras se dejaba caer al suelo estaba exhausto y apenas podía mantenerse consiente  
>-bueno nadie dirá que no somos geniales jajajaja le dimos una buena paliza a ese idiota jajaajajajajaja, AUUUCH MI MALDITA ESPALDA!- se quejo el tsuchikage al tiempo que se tocaba la mencionada espalda y Sarutobi sonreía si quizá era joven pero ese dolor parecía ser algo eterno en el<br>-sabes necesitas ver a un buen médico, quizá Tsunade pueda ayudarte con esa espalda tuya…no…no puede ser posible- dijo Sarutobi en total shock cundo lo oyó y la cara de Onoki daba fe de que en realidad si estaba pasando

Había caído desde el cielo como un bólido imparable y ahora se alzaba ante ellos, su rostro estaba lleno de ira y odio y se sujetaba el hombro herido del cual escurría sangre en cantidades industriales al tiempo que les dirigía unas palabras de renco –enserio odio este jutsu sensei- si Orochimaru aun vivía y lo que era peor los kages ya no tenían chakra para seguir la batalla y el por lo visto estaba listo para asesinarles sin ningún reparo –sabes de no sé por esta línea de sangre no habría podido detener la punta de esa espada y me habrá partido en dos en lugar de solo hacerme esto- y el sanin renacido sonrió perverso al tiempo que daba un paso al frente, detrás de el la sangre dejaba un rastro mientras avanzaba despacio hacia ellos con claras intenciones de matarles –bueno creo que pagare esta buena batalla despojándolos de sus vidas- y su mano fue al frente estaba listo para asesinarlos y acabar con la vida de los kages desvalidos, ya no tenían chakra y por más que deseaban moverse era imposible para ellos, estaban por completo a merced del sanin de las serpientes, un segundo ms y sus vidas habrían acabado pero no ocurrió un cuerpo voló por el aire, se trataba de un demonio tengu que agonizaba envuelto en candentes flamas negras, los ojos de los tres se posaron en el hombre de rostro serio y cabellos megos que al fin hacia acto de presencia mando a los kages con algo de pena  
>-son patéticos, necesitan más entrenamiento y poder si de verdad desean se kages dignos de ese puesto, y tu, tu ni siquiera merecer se nombrado ninja- hablo Madara mientras daba un paso al frente y su imponente presencia se dejaba sentir<br>-oh pero si es el buen Madara Uchiha, dime que te trae por aquí – pregunto el sanin mientras ideaba una manera de escapa si sabía bien que ni estando a todo su poder seria un verdadero rival para ese hombre y a como estaba ahora solo le serviría de mondadientes  
>-vine acaba con tu vida, eres una vergüenza para la raza humana, vil serpiente usurpadora de cuerpos, eres una desgracia en todo sentido Orochimaru, y las cosas como tú solo merecen una cosa…morir- sus manos se alzaron listas para trazar los sellos cuando el viento se agito.<p>

Un violento tornado apareció en la zona de la batalla al tiempo que el aire se agitaba materializando una figura demoníaca de enormes dimensiones que rugiendo amenazante aparecía al frente de su amo que solo esbozaba una sonrisa – oh valla tal parece que viviré un poco mas pero no te apures que mi pequeño amigo te hará compañía, nos vemos sensei, considerare esto un empate- y sin decir más huyo como era su costumbre al tiempo que aquella bestia de elementos múltiples rugía amenazante lista para agredir al poderoso Uchiha –un monstruo como tú no me derrotara- hablo Madara con orgullo en su voz al tiempo que el feroz monstruo rugía y su cuerpo se envolvía en flamas candentes mientras saltaba en contra del hombre pelinegro que firme y estoico le miraba caer sobre el mas que listo para luchar en contra de él tal y como su amo se lo encomendó después de todo solo era eso una bestia feroz ansiosa de sangre, de la sangre de Madara Uchiha

* * *

><p>el capitulo acabo, Orochiimaru creo que gano no? y al fin ha llegado la hora de ver pelear a Madara eso va a ser genial y claro las gemelas ya estan a punto de ser salvadas sin mencionar que vimos porque Kakashi es considerado un gran ninja y creo que queda claro que tan poderoso es su raikiri no?<br>_eso fue henal (el autor sonríe)_  
><em>si venció a 200 kabutos con un solo jutsus (el autor asiente)<em>  
><em>aunque lo mejor fue lo de saru y onoki (mira al auto sonriendo)<em>  
><em>si esos dos si que pelaron duro (el autor asiente a eso)<em>  
>si aunque al final la vivora se escapo y es turno de Madara de pelear en el próximo capitulo<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañía<br>pd: sera que este monstruo es rival para Madara?


	261. C257: El Uchiha mas poderoso

oh si aquí estoy de nuevo con otra conti de este fic que valla que esta saliendo largo verdad, aunque creo que a muchas personas eso les gusta por lo que se alargo mas de lo esperado pero bueno en vista de que les gusta creo que eso esta bien, ahora mejor dejo de divagar y paso a lo que de vedad importa en este momento responder a los reviews

**naruto tendo rikudo**: no creo que este mejor que el manga mas bien tiene su propio estilo pero que bueno que el cap te gusto  
>El angel de la oscuridad: esta lucha sera muy interesante desde varios puntos de vista créeme<br>**alexzero**: cierto la respuesta a la pegunta parece obvia pero recuerda que en este fics las cosas no siempre salen como los lectores esperan jejeje  
><strong>al potter 12<strong>: quiza es el celular eres el único que se ha quejado de eso y gracias por leer  
><strong>RaptorKiller<strong>: jejeje si la serpiente no puede con Madara de ningun modo en cuanto a lo del shinigami todo parece indicar que si  
><strong>Akuma no ryu:<strong> jejeje si lo se lo pospongo mucho peo vale la pena en cuanto a orochimau ya le llegara su hora créeme  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>: lo del naruto sanada si este es el ultimo round de esa pelea créeme en cuanto a madara es cierto tiene demasiado a su favor espero no se confié ya sabes que pasa cuando eso sucede  
><strong>Naruto98<strong>: me pondré mas vivo en la otografia espero este capitulo este mejo y gracias por leer el fic  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: gracias por leer espero el cap de hoy te guste igual  
><strong>zeta-kun<strong>: gracias por leer el fic y pronto volver a ala accion no te apures aunque espero no sea muy tarde  
><strong>El gran Arashi<strong>: respondiendo a tus dudas: en unos cuantos caps, mas pronto de lo que todos esperamos jejeje, eso creo sera en uno caps maximo, después de que Juubi se libere, quien sabe su despertador no tiene pila, nunca de los nuncas, eso me mantiene despierto por las noches no tengo idea, no creo que dejes de quejarte y no se porque haces estas preguntas ni porque las respondo yo en orden  
><strong>marcekun23<strong>: jejeje no creo se un genio pero gracias por decirlo y respecto a lo que dijiste en este fiic no pensaba agrega mas personajes creo que eso deja zanjado el tema de las sugerencias pero eso no significa que no las use en otos proyectos jejeje

_que bien ya sigue el cap (el autor asiente)_  
><em>ya quiero ve esa pelea (mira la pantalla)<em>  
><em>si sera genial (el auto sonríe de nuevo)<em>  
><em>anda que empiece la acción (el autor asiente sonriendo)<em>  
>ya las oyeron a los trancazos!<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando  
>-<em>mmmmm<em>- Kurayami hablando  
>-(<em>mmmmm)- <em>Kurayami pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 257: El Uchiha más poderoso<strong>

Orochimaru haba huido estaba mas que claro que el san de las serpientes no erra feliz con lo que se vio forzado a hacer y por eso mismo maldecía su suerte en esos momentos en que se refugiaba tras las líneas enemigas, los tengus seguían luchando con fiereza en contra de los ninjas de la alianza al tiempo que los clones del hombre planta mutilaban todo lo que se metía en su camino al tiempo que el san suspiraba por haber salvado su pellejo por muy poco de no haber sido porque su creación llego en el momento indicado seguramente ya seria un cadáver y estaría ardiendo en el infierno de nuevo pero no seguía con vida aunque no le gustaba nada como sus planes parecían haberse fastidiado con algo de premura y si ahora sus ideas se complicaban –Kabuto murió de nuevo, y no pude matar a sensei supongo que las cosas no siempre salen como uno desea- se dijo a si mismo el fastidiado hombre al tiempo que miraba la batalla con una expresión de molestia en su rostro y sonreía al ver como los ninjas aliados caían ante el poder del ejecito enemigo que no dejaba de atacar ni un solo segundo y por eso mismo no estaba todo perdido –bueno al menos devastaremos al enemigo eso servirá de mucho mas cuando decida hacer mi movimiento- se dijo a si mismo el sanin traidor mientras veía con diversión como la guerra parecía estar viento en popa al tiempo que el poderoso estallido resonaba en la distancia justo donde los kages heridos habían quedado en el suelo el ver como el fuego se alzo al cielo en una burbuja demoledora y candente que estallaba en una columna le hacia sonreír perverso al tiempo que suponía el porque de ese ataque

De regreso con los kages estos alzaban sus brazos para cubrir sus rostros ante la andanada de calo procedente del poderoso ataque, si el pilar de fuego tena como fuente de su calor la boca de Madara quien soplaba con fuerza su fuego calcinando todo a su paso mientras la figura de aquella monstruosidad se desvanecía entre las candentes flamas del jutsu del tornado de fuego que poco a poco se desvanecía en el aire dejando la zona quemada y destruida sin rastro alguno de aquel ser multi elemental que se perdía en la nada mientras el poderoso pelinegro solo negaba con la cabeza –y esta cosa según Naruto era temible?- se peguntaba con molestia mientras pensaba en reprender al ubio después de todo sus fantasiosos comentarios sobre la cosa en cuestión fue lo que le motivo a golpearle con todo el poder posible no esperaba que el fuera destruido de un solo golpe, y no fue, de ponto Madara pudo sentirlo el chakra enemigo no se disipaba es mas juraría que se fortalecía al tiempo que el viento silbaba suavemente a su alrededor y su cabello se mecía en medio de la fina brisa que empezaba a moverse con velocidad, mientras el Uchiha solo miraba a su alrededor hasta que lo supo, estaba sobre el, con velocidad reacciono moviéndose a un costado mientras la masa de humo atrapada en la corriente de viento caía en el sitio, el suelo se estrello ante el impacto poderoso haciendo volar los restos de roca del piso al tiempo que el Uchiha solo miraba como ente el humo el enemigo se reformaba a toda velocidad volviéndose una fantasmal visión de aquella bestia ahora formada por completo de viento  
>-ya veo así escapaste, te volviste viento y volaste hacia afuera del tornado antes de que se cerrara, ingenioso- felicito el Uchiha a la bestia que solo le miraba con sus ojos fantasmales<br>-GRRRROAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR- rugió poderoso e iracundo mientras sus brazos etéreos iban al frente con velocidad.

Sus brazos se deformaron y mezclaron, empezaron a otra con velocidad mientras fluían al frente con todo el poder pronto un enorme embudo de aire soplaba con fuerza jalando todo a su interior al tiempo que las rocas y escombros eran destrozados al caer en el torbellino que succionaba y pulverizaba todo como si de una licuadora se tratase, el viento rugió poderoso al tiempo que el viento aumentaba de tamaño volviéndose un enorme gusano asesino que serpenteando sobre el suelo destrozaba todo mientras se lanzaba en contra de Madara quien se mantenía en su sitio calmado y sereno al tiempo que el furioso ataque se dejaba i en su contra –Madara_sama quítese!- grito el rejuvenecido y cansado Sarutobi mientras veía como el poderoso taladro de viento se abría delante de Madara quien solo alzaba una de sus cejas mentarse sus brazos hasta ese momento cruzados se movían trazando sellos tan rápido que fueron imperceptibles para todo el mundo al tiempo que abría su boca, -estúpido- fue la sencilla palabras que el poderoso hombre dijo al tiempo que escupía con fuerza una enorme bola de fuego directo al ataque enemigo, como era de esperarse el viento furioso solo avivo el fuego que ponto rotaba con fluía al tiempo que corría sobre el viento enfilándose directo al ser que solo veía como el fuego pront0o le envolvía, rugió con dolor cuando las flamas de Madara quemaron su cuerpo de viento y le envolvían en una masa de llamas candentes y quemantes que le hacían hervir al tiempo que se retorcía de dolor y el fuego se extinguía al detenerse la corriente de viento y el se doblaba sobre si mismo al tiempo que Madara negaba a su actitud y daba un par de pasos al ser en llamas –no tienes nada de cerebro quien ataca con viento a un usuario de fuego como yo- fue lo que el pelinegro dijo antes de que el se sonriera morbosamente, su cuerpo ahora de fuego se alzo del suelo a toda velocidad y antes de que el pelinegro hiera algo estaba siendo abrazado con fuerza, no emito queja alguna mientras los poderosos brazos de fuego le envolvían con calor quemante y el hombre se volvía una bola de fuego que se quemaba con fuerza al tiempo que los kages heridos solo miraban con asombro como el poderoso Uchiha era envuelto en llamas mientras los kages no daban crédito a lo que veían hasta que de pronto el hombre estallo con fuerza, fue una explosión poderosa que alzo el suelo con poder mientras los kages salían volando por los aires junto con el monstruo tomado por sorpresa que ahora veía con ira al retomar su fona de carne y hueso mientras sacudía la cabeza alejando el mareo que sentía  
>-eres mas estúpido de lo que pensaba, hable con Naruto es obvio que sabía que puedes volverte fuego puro- menciono Madara mientras aparecía en esa singular espiral dimensional y el monstruo fijaba sus ojos en el<br>-grrrrrr- gruño molesto mientras se alzaba del suelo y su cuerpo se tonaba rocoso y fuerte  
>-usaras tierra eh? Será el mismo resultado no importa que elemento uses- dijo el hombre mientras desenvainaba su espada que hasta ese momento seguía guardada<p>

Con fuerza la bestia ahora de roca rugió mientras golpeaba el suelo y el colosal terremoto se dejo sentir alzando cientos de rocas afiladas y duras del suelo, salieron volando en contra de Madara como si se tratasen de estacas asesinas que se suponía le matarían o eso era lo que la criatura deseaba, con fuerza la primera roca llego al Uchiha que de un solo golpe partió la piedra a la mitad haciéndola desvanecerse en el aire, le siguió la segunda, y la tercera, ponto sus mano se movía a toda velocidad cortando y destrozando los misiles del enemigo que solo gruñía furioso al ve como su ataque erra repelido por el poderoso Uchiha que sin moverse de su lugar estaba defendiéndose como si de un verdadero experto se tratase, era como ve luchar a un kage contra un estudiante de academia ya que la experiencia y maestría de Madara le daban una ventaja asombrosa mientras el enemigo atacaba con fuerza el repelía sus golpes con calma y facilidad al tiempo que el solo perdía mas el juicio ante la aparente carencia de efectividad de sus ataques que al final se habían detenido al tiempo que Madara alaba una ceja –idiota- dijo con calma antes de mover su espada hacia atrás, corto del suelo una roca que comenzaba a crecer desde el mismo con claras intenciones de enterase en el pero al final fracasó su estrategia cuando Madara corto la oca que cayo al suelo pesada y por completo neutralizada –eres un estúpido, estoy consiente de todos tus movimientos no necesito mi sharingan para sabe que harás, Naruto tiene razón la fuera en tu cuerpo es inversa a tu inteligencia- fueron las palabras del Uchiha mientras la criatura gruñía como si hubiese entendido el insulto del hombre de cabellos negros que solo le miraba calmado al tiempo que el comenzaba a brillar pasando ahora a una naturaleza mas elemental y peligrosa, si se había vuelto por completo eléctrico –raiton ahora, ceo que no entiendes la diferencia ente nosotros- hablo el hombre con desdén ante la incapacidad de aquel ser para comprender su inferioridad de su persona en comparación con el poderoso hombre de cabellos negros que le miraba con altivez y calma después de todo el en realidad no representaba una verdadera amenaza para el, o eso pensaba.

El enemigo monstruoso rugió con fuerza y poder mientras su cuerpo resplandeciente en electricidad pura se precipitaba al frente, se movió como lo que era en ese momento, un relámpago, se movió con furia sobre el suelo mientras dejaba tras de si una brillante estela de chispas eléctricas al tiempo que sus manos ahora de dedos alargados y afilados como espadas se abrían con claras intenciones de destrozar a Madara, el enemigo cubrió la distancia entre ellos en cosa de un parpadeo mientras su poder eléctrico rugía en los oídos del Uchiha que solo se mantenía quieto con sus ojos cerrados restándole toda la importancia posible al ataque del tortuoso enemigo que rugió con furia, sus garras fueron al frente en un intento desesperado por destrozar a Madara pero para su sorpresa no lo alcanzo, sus manos atravesaron al hombre de cabellos negros que como si fuese solo un fantasma se quedaba ahí con sus brazos cruzados al tiempo que el eléctrico demonio le atravesaba de lado a lado al tiempo que Madara solo negaba a sus acciones, con vehemencia la bestia se miro las manos en busca de algún rastro de sangre pero al no verlo se giro furioso lanzando su garra derecha como de una guadaña se tratase, atravesó chirreando y dejando un rastro brillante y poderoso que de nuevo paso atraves del pelinegro como si este fuera solo una aparición, su ira era muy evidente pues sus golpes se volvían veloces y furioso cada vez mas asesinos en un burdo intento por matara al pelinegro que con calma se mantenía en su sitio calmado y sin abrir sus ojos pese al ataque del monstruo, el suelo se hacia añicos bajo el poder eléctrico que simplemente no alcanzaba a herir al hombre pelinegro que con calma sentía a su enemigo poner distancia al tiempo que sus garras iban a los costados de su cuerpo, gruño molesto mientras reunía poder en sus palmas que juntando a frente disparaban una brillante bala eléctrica que como si fuera una bala de cañón voló por el aire a toda velocidad despedazando el poco suelo que tocaba hasta que golpeó al Uchiha pero igual que como con sus ataques físicos atravesó a Madara como si no estuviera ahí y avanzando de largo golpeo a un pobre demonio que curioseaba en la batalla, la explosión eléctrica fe demoledora y del pobre mirón no quedo ni el polvo al tiempo que el humeante cráter era toda la evidencia que quedaba del violento ataque que como los otros probo ser por completo inútil en contra del calmado hombre  
>-creo que no notas la diferencia entre nosotros- menciono Madara mientras abría sus ojos rojos con su sharingan activo en todo su esplendor escarlata<br>-grrrrr.- el gruñido fue la única respuesta que pudo conseguir de aquella criatura irritada  
>-no creo que entiendas pero estos ojos me hacen invencible aun mas si un idiota descerebrado como tu es quien me enfrenta- volvió a mencionar el Uchiha mientras juraría que veía a esa bestia esbozar una sonrisa maligna<p>

Se difumino en el aire en cosa de nada reapareciendo a espaldas de Madara que solo abrió sus ojos incrédulo, no vio venir ese movimiento pese a tener sus sharingan activo y lo que era peor ahora mismo estaba siendo abrazado por la espalda por esa bestia que con sus voluminosos brazos le apretaba con deseos de partirlo en dos –aaagggg maldita cosa como rayos hiciste eso- pregunto Madara negándose a suplicar piedad o demostrara dolor alguno ante el tonto enemigo que sonreía perverso a sus palabras al verse capturado por el –yo…no soy tan estúpido como crees- los ojos de Madara se abrieron enormes mientras lanzaba una mirada de reojo a su captor si el singular ser había hablado contra todo pronostico al tiempo que sus enorme quijadas se volvían de viento al tiempo que se abrían hambrientas y ansiosas mientras sus colmillos aguzados como espadas amenazaban al pelinegro, el bocado fue poderoso y asesino al tiempo que engullía la cabeza de Madara con facilidad dentro de su boca fantasmal; justo en esos momentos de total tensión en una zona lejana y alejada de todo el caos de la guerra un hombre de mediana influencia avanzaba cómodo en su carruaje mientras sus hombres le custodiaban, se trataba del feudal del país del la lluvia que no dejaba de lanzar miradas por demás lujuriosas a sus adquisiciones al tiempo que su fortaleza tan cercana se podía ver cada vez as enorme e imponente ante sus ojos al tiempo que ya se relamía los labios ante los nada santos escenarios que desfilaban en su mente  
>-muy bien mis mascotas ya llegamos a casa no se sientan mal estoy seguro de que gozaran de todo lo que será de ustedes jajajajajaja- si risa malévola y degenerada resonó mientras las amordazadas Hyuuga le lanzaban miradas una de angustia y la otra de genuino odio.<p>

En el exterior sus hombres miraban a los guardias sobre las grandes puertas de robla era algo extraño verlos tan firmes y profesionales en sus sitios después de todo el capitán de dicha fortaleza era famoso por su poca disciplina y por su gusto por las prostitutas, de hecho el líder de la guardia del feudal esperaba mas que un fuerte hallar un burdel repleto de mujeres de aquellas que cobraban por sus caricias pero no fue el caso, quizá al fin el sujeto estaba siendo profesional y eso le hacia sentí un poco aliviado ante ese hecho –abran la puerta damiyo_Sama ha llegado- hablo el líder de la guardia personal del hombre mientras uno de los guardias le miraba asintiendo a sus palabras y la comitiva ingresaba despacio al interior de la fortaleza entrando a paso lento poco antes de que las grandes puertas se cerrasen a sus espaldas con fuerza quedando cerradas y bien atrancadas, -ohh ya no puedo esperar tu vas a se la primera- dijo el perverso hombre en el interior del carruaje mientras saltaba sobe Hanabi, el forcejeo se empezó a desatar mientras el hombre trataba de desvestirse y arrancar la ropa de la hemos joven que solo pataleaba si bien no podía usar chakra sus músculos aun eran mas fuetes que los de una mujer promedio como lo demostraba la sangre que escurría del albo recién roto del hombre que solo la miraba furioso por la patada recibida de manos o mas bien dicho piernas de Hanabi; -esto no me gusta nada- menciono uno de los guardias del feudal al tiempo que miraban a su alrededor nadie los recibió el sitio estaba desierto como si solo los centinelas de los muros fueran los residentes de la fortaleza que se suponía estaría llena de soldados leales al feudal que seguía en lo suyo insultando a Hanabi quien no se dejaba manosear, un silbido fue todo lo que oyeron los guardias antes de ver caer a uno de ellos con la cabeza perforada justo por el centro por una brillante flecha de luz –EMBOSCADA!- grito uno de los hombres al tiempo que la lluvia de flechas se desplomaba sobre ellos con crueldad y fuerza, mas de 6 de sus hoves cayeron sin vida al suelo al tiempo que el líder de la guardia se disponía a evacuar a su líder, no lo logro porque las grandes murallas a su espalda estaban repletas ahora de cientos de cadenas salidas del suelo al tiempo que una plancha de hierro brotaba del suelo sellando la puerta justo antes de que la lluvia de agujas senbon alargadas y duras volvieran alfileteros vivientes a sus compañeros que caían a la retaguardia sin vida alguna, -aaaahhh quien demonios hace esto?- pegunto el líder de la guardia por completo aterrado y desesperado al tiempo que un enorme dragón de hierro volaba por el aire con sus fauces abiertas, los hombres sobrevivientes a la ofensiva se tiraron al suelo cuando el colosal reptil de metal paso sobre ellos con sus mortales quijadas abiertas destocando el carruaje y arrancando la parte superior del mismo dejando al ahora pálido y en opa interior feudal que solo miraba con terror como el reptil metálico se hundía en el suelo despedazando todo a su paso, de inmediato protesto como alguien atacaba de semejante modo a uno hombre de su influencia pero pronto su respuesta llego cuando las tres mujeres se alzaron, a la derecha Tsuruko con una hilera de tres flechas brillantes listas para se lanzadas, a la izquierda Akemi de pie sobre un pilar de hierro recién formado sosteniendo la mas mortal y demencial espada que mas de uno juraba estaba incorporada a su cuerpo de algún modo extraño y frente a el los gritos de dolo y piedad de sus hombres que ardían en un brillante fuego azul le hacían mirar pálido como un fantasma a la pelinegra hermosa que atravesaba el fuego con una enorme sonrisa en su cara  
>-nadie le oba nada a mi hombre, ya sea dinero, armas o sus mujeres, y por atreverte a hacerlo tu te vas a ir al infierno- la sonrisa de Azula era aterradoramente siniestra y el terror era todo lo que el hombre podía sentir en ese momento.<p>

La bestia elemental estaba quieta y no comprendía que pasaba, sus quijadas se habían cerrado y la cabeza de Madara estaba dentro de su boca peo no la saboreaba es mas no sentía nada y cuando el hombre le atravesó como s fuese un fantasma simplemente no comprendió nada de nada aunque al abrirse los ojos del hombre mistando un sharingan distinto y evolucionado que parecía girar sobre si mismo muy levemente al tiempo que regresaba a su forma tradicional de tres comas, estaba claro usando el magenkyou solo lo necesario Madara había logrado eludir la muerte y miraba al ser con ojos calmados y críticos al tiempo que este solo alzaba una de sus cejas, o bueno lo que parecía se una de sus cejas –como haces eso?- pregunto la bestia de nuevo hablando y confirmando que no era del todo un descerebrado como las personas asumían pero estaba claro que cuando pareces un monstruo y te la pasas rugiendo es natural pensar que no se tiene inteligencia alguna  
>-no creo que lo entiendas, después de todo solo eres una bestia sin cerebro y parlanchina- fueron las palabras del Uchiha calmado y sereno como siempre al tiempo que el monstruo gruñía irritado<br>-m amo me mejoro, ahora soy mas poderoso e inteligente de lo que alguna vez fui estúpido hombre!- grito como respuesta la bestia al tiempo que Madara esbozaba una ligera sonrisa orgullosa y digna solo de el  
>-si te das cuenta de que te saque información sin que te dieras cuenta verdad?- pregunto haciendo notar el hecho de que consiguió algo de aquella bestia que seguía sin saber nada de las habilidades del pelinegro<br>-aaaaahhhhh eso no importa nada- y se lanzo al frente hundiéndose en el suelo mientras se fundía con la roca del valle a toda velocidad  
>-(quizá puede hablar pero eso no significa que sea muy inteligente)- pensó para si mismo el Uchiha de nuevo demeritando las capacidades de aquella bestia que no se veía por ningún lado<p>

No era necesario buscarlo el enemigo ante todo parecía carecer de capacidades de planeación y lo su pronto porque tal y como esperaba se precipito hacia su espalda, broto del suelo con un estallido de rocas afiladas al tiempo que se lanzaba en contra del poderoso Uchiha que con calma dio un paso a un lado, la bestia iracunda paso de largo incrédula ante la veloz reacción de su oponente que con calma alzaba su brillante espada al viento antes de soltar el corte –aaaarrrrrgggg- se quejo lleno de dolor el monstruo al tiempo que rodaba por el suelo con un tajo bastante pronunciado en uno de sus costados tajo que dolía bastante al tiempo que se alzaba del suelo herido y con cara de muy pocos amigos, por su parte Madara solo negaba a su actitud retadora mientras fruncía el seño con calma al tiempo que enterraba su espada en el suelo y trazaba sellos a toda velocidad –eres todos los elementos, bien veamos si eso te sirve contra esto- hablo el poderoso hombre mientras la larga cadena de sellos era trazada cuando menos habían sido unos 40 cuando sus palmas entrelazadas de los dedos señalaron al frente antes de caer juntas sobre el mango de su espada que resplandeció rojo brillante ante el chakra que se le inyectaba al tiempo que se envolvía en llamas – Katon: tama kokoro shito(elemento fuego: hoja del núcleo)- y la espada brillo aun mas mientras las candentes llamas silbaban ingresando en la tierra, un segundo después el suelo comenzó a expulsar humo y vapor de todas la grietas antes de que se suscitarse la detonación, en los alrededores de la batalla todo mundo dejo de pelear y dirigió su mirada ala zona donde la enorme burbuja de fuego de cuando menos 1 kilometro de diámetro se alzaba enorme antes de reventar en una bola de flamas que quemando el viento liberaban una poderosa onda de choque hirviente que alzaba las rocas y quemaba los cadáveres cercanos –por kami que diablos fue eso?- se pregunto uno de los shinobis aliados cuando el fuego se apagaba despacio y la zona devastada quedaba por completo expuesta; el suelo se había emparejado por completo y las rocas yacían calcinadas y con charcos de lava incandescente mientras el pelinegro ileso y al centro del demolido circulo miraba a su alrededor al tiempo que desenterraba su espada ilesa del suelo, la agitaba en el aire limpiando los restos de roca quemada y negó ante su enemigo –eso fue decepcionante-menciono el Uchiha ante la aparente muerte de su adversario que no daba señal alguna de vida, solo entonces el suelo se movió a la distancia mientras el gruñido se escuchaba con fuerza en el viento y Madara esbozaba una sonrisa llena de seguridad –sobrevivió?, si que es una cucaracha difícil de matar- menciono con algo de ironía el Uchiha al tiempo que el suelo se alzaba a la distancia.

Delante de el justo donde había estado el ser monstruoso este se alzaba formado ahora por rocas hirvientes mientras sus grandes ojos se quedaban fijos en el hombre de cabellos negros que sonreía la prominente herida aun se podía ver en el costado y justo como esperaba las grietas desde la misma se extendían por todo el torso de aquella bestia maligna –parece que te estas quebrando, fue mucho calor para ti?- pregunto con un tono condescendiente irritando mas a la bestia elemental que reprimiendo sus ganas de saltarle encima negó a sus palabras mientras se tornaba un ser por completo etéreo, el viento silbo un segundo antes de que se recrease a si mismo de nuevo de roca solida sin un solo rasguño marca en su cuerpo –oh ya entiendo, cambias tu naturaleza al viento para desvanecer los rastros de tus heridas, ingenioso aunque poco útil si consideramos que cuando eres viento…- Madara no termino la frase sus ojos cambiaron de un momento a otro a su forma evolucionada y el monstruo rugió de dolor ante la espada que a su espalda se hundía en el atravesándole de lado a lado de manera por demás dolorosa, se torno de aire para escapar a la herida mientras Madara sonreía seguro y algo arrogante al ver su reacción obvia –cuando eres viento puedo quemarte. Katon: jigoku no buresu (elemento fuego: soplo infernal)- su pecho se inflo y de su boca a soplar voló una ventisca de fuego que quemante y rojo envolvió a la bestia elemental entre las llamas mientras le impulsaba a la distancia entre rugidos de dolor antes de que cayera al suelo ahora tornándose de fuego puro mirando al Uchiha con mucha ira y repulsión  
>-que ocurre? No puedes seguirme el paso?-pregunto con calma el Uchiha al tiempo que la bestia solo le gruñía enseñando sus ahora rojos y quemantes colmillos<br>-eres un arrogante presuntuoso, ningún mortal es mas irritante que tu!- grito en respuesta al tiempo que Madara solo esbozaba una sonrisa calma y serena  
>-para ti es arrogancia pero para mi es solo seguridad, ya que estoy seguro de que no puedes vencerme- dijo lapidariamente al tiempo que la bestia solo gruñía con mas ferocidad lista para embestirle con todo su poder<br>-veamos cuanta seguridad te queda después de esto- y con fuerza jalo sus brazos al centro de su cuerpo mientras su chakra se desencadenaba con furia

Ante los ojos de Madara el poderoso ser se torno ahora de una forma diferente, sus brazos parecían refulgir ante la electricidad chirriante que fluía por ellos con todo su poder al tiempo que su cuerpo cambiaba a una tonalidad mas celeste y acuosa pronto todo el oponente del poderoso Uchiha se había tornado en una rara mezcla de agua y electricidad al tiempo que sus brazos bajaban y el pelinegro alzaba una ceja , en realidad ya esperaba que pudiese combinar mas de un elemento era bastante obvio dado que su inteligencia aumento al grado de poder hablar , pero lo que parecía estar fuera de lugar en ese momento era de hecho que su chakra parecía haberse expandido de alguna siniestra manera –bien, veamos como me manejas ahora- hablo con su voz lúgubre y demoniaca al tiempo que sus garras liquidas y electrificadas chirreaban con fuerza y el solo se alistaba para el poderoso ataque, salto al frente con fuerza y violencia al tiempo que Madara solo le miraba con sus ojos rojos a la espera de su movimiento, se movió veloz casi invisible por sobre el suelo al tiempo que la distancia entre los dos enemigos se reducía a cero en cosa de un simple parpadeo, la espada en manos de Uchiha se movió por inercia ante la sensación del poder enemigo que se hallaba delante de el descendiendo con intenciones asesinas, el golpe fue poderoso y el metal resonó con fuerza al tiempo que la electricidad corría por la hoja de hierro directo al brazo del Uchiha que solo apretó los dientes antes de saltar, el enemigo dio un violento giro mientras de sus manos ligeras ondas de agua salían disparadas como cuchillas eléctricas que destrozaban todo, el suelo recalentado pronto estaba vaporizando al tiempo que el enemigo no paraba de girar sobre si mismo deformándose en un colosal remolino eléctrico que barría con todo a su paso al tiempo que serpenteaba sobre el suelo candente en un intento por atrapar al Uchiha que no dejaba de moverse de un lado a otro mientras sus ojos se tornaban de nuevo a su forma evolucionada, los ataques una vez mas comenzaron a atravesarlo mientras Madara se quedaba quieto y a la espera de que el enemigo se detuviera cosa que no demoro nada en pasar cuando el ser monstruoso se detenía y miraba al Uchiha con una mueca de fastidio  
>-de nuevo no luchas!- exigió con enojo el monstruo al tiempo que e Uchiha le miraba serio y calmado sabedor de ser intocable<br>-esto es estrategia algo que no conoces, de este modo no me tocaras nunca pero yo si puedo herirte- se desvaneció en ese singular remolino dimensionar y el enemigo solo pudo quejarse.

Fue golpeado con fuerza en la nuca haciéndole caer al suelo sobre brazos y piernas al tiempo que la espada se alzaba al cielo brillando bajo el sol, cayo con fuerza justo sobre su cintura y le partió a la mitad con facilidad, si tal y como Madara esperaba su espada no tuvo problema alguno al pasar a todo lo ancho de aquella bestia arrodillada y justo como lo imagino se desintegro en un charco de agua que entre chispas eléctricas se filtro al suelo escapando el Uchiha que le miraba brotar a la distancia de nuevo solidificado en roca pura mientas le lanzaba miradas nada amistosas –que ocurrió tu brillante idea no sirvió?- pregunto el Uchiha al tiempo que el monstruo siniestro solo gruñía con mas insistencia ante las palabras de Madara que entendía bien que solo el provocarle era mas que suficiente como para lograr hacerlo cometer errores como a un novato cualquiera y eso era justo lo que estaba buscando en el, de nuevo la bestia enfureció solo que ahora no se combinó con elementos diversos sino que se torno en puro fuego ardiente que quemante mientras se enro0scaba sobre si mismo como si formase una especie de bola roja que saltaba al cielo, giro con velocidad tornándose un bólido perfecto y esférico antes de salir disparado en contra de Madara que solo alzaba una ceja ante tan singular ataque que se dejaba caer sobre e con todo su poder –eso es decepcionante- dijo el Uchiha mientras su espada iba al frente con fuerza recibiendo al enemigo que en el ultimo segundo dejo de ser fuego tornándose solo agua, agua que pese al corte siguió su camino mientras se expandía envolviendo al Uchiha que por la sorpresa no alcanzo a tomar aire antes de quedar encapsulado dentro del ahora cristalino enemigo que duplicando su tamaño fungía como sarcófago viviente para Madara que increíblemente se hallaba incapaz de moverse dentro de aquel monstro aberrante –jajajajaja confiarse en una batalla es un error mortal jajajaja- se reía la bestia mientras el Uchiha solo cerraba sus ojos antelas palabras de su oponente.

Madara estaba sofocándose lentamente en el interior del colosal ser al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban y la idea brillante de su liberacio0n desfilaba por su mente como si iluminase una estrella fugaz la noche, del mismo modo que el bello brillo de aquella flecha de luz fue lo ultimo que vio el líder de la guardia del feudal del país de la lluvia antes caer muerto, si en aquellos lares lejanos la lucha finalmente había culminado y las gemelas Hyuuga eran al fin libres aunque el como era que consiguieron su libertad era otra cosa mucho mas inquietante ya que por un lado Hinata no dejaba de mirar a Azula con ojos llenos de miedo mientras que Hanabi entre orgullo y celos era lo que le dirigía a la mencionada mujer de cabellos negros que sostenía en su mano lo que alguna vez fue una barbilla y ahora era poco menos que un trozo calcinado de maxilar que perteneciera al feudal en cuestión que ahora si ya estaba en el infierno y de que manera partió a el, si momentos atrás la pelinegra había brotado del fuego azulado de aquellos cuerpos agonizantes como una visión del infierno mas demoniaca que el acobardado hombre hubiese visto en su vida pero claro eso no era lo espeluznante sino el hecho de la sonrisa enorme y sádica que la mujer le estaba dirigiendo solo a el, no a sus escoltas personales, no al líder de su guardia delante de su persona con una espada desenvainada, era a el a quien miraba fijamente y sin duda era a el a quien deseaba matar  
>-no…no….no se quien eres pero no sabes con quien te metes- dijo el hombre sumido en su miedo al tiempo que luchaba inútilmente por detener el temblor de sus rodillas<br>-tienes razón, no eres nadie no tengo porque saber quien eres, pero tu si debes saber quien soy yo?- pregunto la mujer antigua al tiempo que apretaba suavemente su mano  
>-no…y…y no me importa- respondió el feudal mientras sus hombres presas del terror luchaban por no salir corriendo, si eran ante todo leales hasta la muerte<br>-yo soy…quien te matara!- y Azula se lanzo al frente con velocidad demoniaca

Sus manos se envolvieron en flamas azules al tiempo que los hombres del feudal saltaban al frente listos para matarla todo lo demás fue tan veloz que para ojos inexpertos fue solo un parpadeo, las flechas blancas y brillantes volaron deteniendo en seco a los guardias mientras Akemi de pie sobre una serpiente de hierro rescataba a las gemelas alejándolas del cobarde hombre que no dudaría en usarles de rehenes para salvar su vida, luego sus escoltas gritaron d e dolor al ser desgarrados con fuerza y sadismo cortesía de Azula quien les incinero con facilidad al tiempo que saltaba al guardia cayendo al suelo rodando sobre el mismo dejando tras de si un rastro de flamas azules en la tierra mientras llegaba ante el feudal que gritando de dolor y llorando como un bebe clamaba piedad al sentir su quijada quemándose ante el feroz agarre de Azula quien lo levantaba del suelo con una facilidad devastadora –déjalo!- grito aquel guardia antes de voltear por el silbido, solo vio el hermoso brillo de la flecha que le dio en el centro del cráneo mientras su vida se extinguía y el feudal lloriqueaba en manos de Azula, las gemelas estaban libres ya y sin sellos de chakra siendo Hanabi la mas dispuesta a hacer correr la sangre del degenerado hombre que no podía dejar de suplicar y patalear mientras el dolor le carcomía la carne que se quemaba -oh que llorón eres, no te apures tu sufrimientos e acaba ahora- dijo Azula con calma y seriedad mientras los ojos de todo mundo se abrían como platos, en cosa de un suspiro su cuerpo resplandeció e chakra y su mano se transformo en una antorcha supe cargada, entre gritos desgarradores y suplicas de muerte el hombre fue calcinado con total crueldad hasta que solo los restos de su quijada en manos de la pelinegra fue todo lo que quedo  
>-jajajajajaja perfecto idiota esto y mas te merecías por robarle algo a Naruto_kun jajajaja- se reía la ahora demencial Azula mientras las chicas se cuestionaban seriamente su salud mental<br>-genial aparte de poderosa y sádica, esta mas loca que una cabra- fue el comentario de Hanabi dicho sin importancia alguna ganándose un asentimiento de todas las chicas al tiempo que Azula les miraba con esa sonrisa en su rostro  
>-oh si lo lamento me emocione de mas supongo que ustedes también deseaban mutilarlo un poco no?- pregunto con calma mientras las chicas en especial Hinata negaban a toda velocidad y Akemi sonreía ante sus palabras<br>-Azula_chan si que se divierte haciendo estas cosas- y Akemi sonrió dulcemente haciendo a todo mundo retroceder ahora de ella al tiempo que Azula solo sonreía aun más y Hanabi abrazando a su hermana mayor solo decía una cosa  
>-nesama, las dos me dan mucho miedo, pero mas Akemi_san por ser nuestra suegra- protestaba casi al borde del desmayo mientras Hinata solo asentía a sus palabras<br>-Hanabi_chan no digas esa cosas….no ves que puede enojarse- menciono la Hyuuga mayor mientras las dos miraban asustadas a esas mujeres y Tsuruko solo podía pensar una cosa  
>-(Naruto_kun tiene gustos muy raros en cuanto a mujeres se refiere)- si ella no estaba nada alejada de la realidad en cuanto a ese aspecto se refería<p>

Aquella bestia sonreía triunfal al sentir como el Uchiha había al fin dejado de moverse dentro de el si todo había salido justo como deseaba sin duda la victoria estaba mas cerca de sus garras de lo que el mismo pensaba, esa era su línea de pensamientos hasta que lo noto su cuerpo comenzaba dejar salir algo de vapor al tiempo que su torso empezaba a burbujear –que esto, porque tengo tanto calor- se pregunto a si mismo cuando lo entendió la fuente de aquel aumento de calor en su cuerpo era sin duda el hombre contenido dentro de el al tiempo que inmerso dentro del ser elemental con sus ojos cerrados comenzaba a emitir un ligero brillo rojizo al tiempo que el monstruoso oponente comenzaba quejarse por el calor que ahora le hacia hervir con fuerza –aaaahhh detente deja de hacer eso!-grito acalorizado mientras el pelinegro parecías concentrarse aun mas en su interior al tiempo que el calor aumentaba dentro de el con mas fuerza, el pelinegro de pronto abrió sus ojos y su cuerpo entero aun pese a estar rodeado de agua se envolvió en llamas rojas brillantes y quemantes al tiempo que la po0derosa bestia rugía de dolor, no los soporto demasiado cuando se tuvo que vaporizar para deja de sentir el sofocante calor procedente del Uchiha que abriendo sus ojos sonreía de medio lado como todo un Uchiha que sabía la inferioridad de su enemigo que solo le miraba de muy mala manera  
>-que demonios fue eso?- pregunto el ser abominable mientras flotaba en el aire en su forma de viento dejando escapar todo el calo que el rojizo Uchiha despedía hasta el unto de crear ondas de calo a su alrededor<br>-soy un Uchiha el fuego es lo mío y no queriendo ser presuntuoso nadie lo maneja mejor que yo aun sin tener que sacarlo de ms pulmones- y soplo suavemente un poco de aire negruzco dando a entender que el fuego ardía dentro de el por eso se calentó de aquel modo  
>-ya veo, creo que debo dejar de juga contigo no te parece- comento como si todo el tiempo hubiese estado solo haciéndose el tonto algo que en opinión de Madara le salía demasiado bien<p>

Retomo una forma física mientras su cuerpo resplandecía en chakra y Madara solo alzaba una ceja en realidad no comprendía que buscaba ese ser con eso después de todo un simple ataque masivo en realidad no seria amenaza para el y ya debería saberlo pero parecía no querer entenderlo por mas obvio que fuera, el Uchiha negó a sus acciones cuando el viento apareció, unas raras protuberancias se formaron en el al tiempo que parte de su ser se deformaba en una singular mezcla de viento y roca en su toso, su chakra aumento mas, enseguida una capa de agua con espinas afiliadlas broto en su espalda haciendo que su chakra aumentase aun mas que antes y fue entonces cuando Madara lo comprendió de una vez -(su poder aumenta cuando mezcla elementos, entonces si mezcla los cinco)- pensó a toda velocidad mientras las garras y brazos de aquella bestia se tornaban de fuego y sus piernas brillaban dejando salir chispas eléctricas, las expansiones de chakra fueron colosales dejándose sentir en todo el campo de batalla inmovilizando a ninjas y enemigos por igual ante el abominable y deforme chakra que todo mundo podía sentir al tiempo que la bestia rugía amenazante y poderosa alzando un estruendo desde el suelo ante su colosal demostración de poder asesino,, Madara le miro con calma al tiempo que la bestia solo le lañaba sus ojos fieros con claras señales de deseas pelea  
>-bien ya estoy listo y tu?- pregunto el monstruo que de hecho estaba algo incomodo con la total seriedad del pelinegro<br>-solo eso ibas a hacer?, yo esperaba algo as espectacular, ahorra parece que estuvieras hecho de pedazos- fue la respuesta del pelinegro logrando que la bestia gruñera molesta ante su insulto

Se lanzo al frente a toda velocidad destrozando el suelo al tiempo que avanzaba con toda la furia posible que tuviese, el suelo estallaba en cientos de pedazos ante el paso furioso de la electricidad de aquella bestia, los ojos de Madara se abrieron como platos, su sharingan aun estaba activo y para su sorpresa aquel ser había avanzado tan veloz que no lo alcanzo a ver por eso mismo estaba volando ahora mismo, el derechazo fue directo a si quijada golpeándole con tanta fuerza y calor del fuego que el Uchiha fue arrancado del suelo con suma facilidad y salió disparado, con agilidad dio un giro en el aire cayendo de pie delante del monstruo0 que solo bajaba su puño mirándole con diversión, no erra tonto al menos no tanto como Madara hacia supone y se había dado cuenta a la perfección de lo que había pasado y por eso mismo era que su sonrisa solo podía crecer mas al entenderlo a la perfección – que paso ningen, no viste mi ataque?- pregunto con ironía al tiempo que Madara se limpiaba algo de saliva que goteaba de su boca y le lanzaba una mirada por demás fija, su sharingan lo recorría de pies a cabeza y si bien no era como el byakugan ver el color del chakra era muy útil aunque en este momento generaba mas dudas que respuestas, podía ver el chakra o al menos los colores del chakra enemigo y para su sorpresa no era uno eran cinco colores diferentes mezclándose una y otra vez antes de separarse en sus originales para volver a mezclarse en esa bestia de manera veloz y caótica como s estuvieran siendo forzados a lograr una especie de equilibrio que obviamente no alcanzaban del todo –(ya veo semejante caos hace que sea imposible para m sharingan predecir sus movimientos con su chakra, bien entones creo que luchare con mi instinto)- pensó para si mismo Madara antes de atacar con velocidad, el paso sobre el suelo a toda velocidad como s ni lo tocase era cas como verlo volar a ras del suelo y en cosa de una milésima de segundo ya estaba delante del enemigo ya estaba delante del monstruoso enemigo que solo atino a alzar sus brazos a modo de defensa, el puñetazo fue poderoso y demoledor y pronto el ser elemental retrocedía presa del golpe aunque era mas bien su sentido común el que le hacia retroceder cuando la espada del Uchiha paso zumbando sobre su cabeza, no era tonto sabia bien que pese a sobrevivir al golpe de que le dolería eso era un hecho y por eso mismo daba un salto alejándose listo para volver a atacar, sus garras de fuego ardieron mientras la electricidad de sus piernas corría por su torso y al sonoro rugir de su ira soltó el golpe, corto el aire con sus garras de fuego al tiempo que las líneas incandescentes reforzadas por las chispas eléctricas se precipitaban en contra de Madara, el hombre alzo su mano con aquella espada y de un solo corte poderoso e fuego fue dividido extinguiéndose en el acto  
>-necesitas mas que eso si deseas matarme- reto el poderoso pelinegro al tiempo que la bestia esbozaba solo una ligera sonrisa<br>-oh tu dices algo como esto- dijo en respuesta la bestia al tiempo que el zumbido se escuchaba con claridad y el sharingan de Madara lo veía

Dio un salto poderoso alejándose de la zona al tiempo que las chispas eléctricas dispersas en el aire se reunían a toda velocidad creando un poderoso relámpago ascendente que destrozaba el suelo al tiempo que aquella bestia se lanzaba contra el atravesándolo como si no estuviese ahí –te tengo!- grito con regocijo cuando sus garras de fuego fueron al frente tratando de hundirse en Madara, no lo logro ya que con agilidad y maestría el poderoso Uchiha había repelido sus golpes con su espada y ahora mismo ambas manos estaban trenzadas en un agarre mortal sobre la hoja que se calentaba ante el sofocante fuego –como dije ataques tan obvios nunca servirán contra mi- dijo el Uchiha con calma al tiempo que e oponente solo asentía a sus palabas concediéndole la razón en ese punto –lo se pero quien te dijo que mi intención era matarte con esto- sus manos se cerraron en torno a la espada del Uchiha que pronto sentía el mango calentándose al tiempo que aquel monstruo hacia arder sus brazos con fuerza –esta espada da mucha lata que tal si la fundo!- grito triunfante al ver como su idea funcionaba y el arma del Uchiha se tornaba al rojo vivo pero el simplemente no se movía ni trataba de sacar su espada mas al tiempo que una sonrisa digna solo de el recorría su rostro –si que eres un tonto- dio un salto corto al frente y con fuerza soltó la poderosa patada que dando de lleno en la quijada del monstruo le hacia retroceder soltando al fin el arma que permanecía caliente y roja  
>-no entiendo como es que esa cosa sigue ilesa no lo entiendo- se preguntaba el monstruo elemental al tiempo que Madara solo sonreía mas<br>-mi arma es muy especial, sabes Hashirama el shodaime era alguien hablador y me conto cuando éramos jóvenes como solidificar chakra algo muy difícil de hecho- explico el Uchiha al tiempo que alzaba su espada suavemente ante los ojos de su enemigo  
>-y eso que- respondió seco y molesto el monstruo al tiempo que Madara solo negaba a su respuesta obviamente mas emocional que nada<br>-me costo mucho trabajo y tuve que pedir "prestados "algunos libros de sellado de Mito, pero al final si logre hacerlo- y concentrándose el Uchiha vertió su chakra en su espada que pronto parecía volverse aun mas roja.

El aire a su alrededor se quemaba al tiempo que la espada de Madara comenzaba a emitir un brillo rojo sepulcral y siniestro antes de que la hoja misma resplandeciera tornándose por completo de fuego rojo y candente –este es el fuego de Kyuubi, tu no puedes generar mas calor que esto, por eso mi espada no se destruye esta hecha de puro chakra de una biju- alardeo de su genialidad el pelinegro al tiempo que en un reino distante cierta Youko sentía extraños deseos de reclamarle al pelinegro por algo relacionado con un robo, no estaba segura de que pero tendría que preguntárselo; de regreso a la zona de la batalla el enemigo estaba impactado su idea de destruir la espada era buena pero ahora quedaba mas que claro que esa candente hoja roja de fuego puro no se iba a destruir con nada, el como a controlaba siendo poder bruto era un misterio para el –te mostrare un poco de mi poder, ninpou: hametsu no en (arte ninja: filo de la perdición)- alzo la espada hacia el cielo donde el fuego giro y saltando al frente soltó el asesino corte que quemo todo a su paso, el delgado corte volaba por el aire calcinando en el acto lo que fuera que tocaba mientras el enemigo le miraba con terror, semejante golpe iba a despedazarlo, solo vio una salida se torno por completo de viento y dejo que el ataque le atravesara, dolió y valla que dolió casi sintió que se quemaba de verdad al tiempo que la media luna de fuego se expandía sin control –_pero que es eso aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh- _ grito uno de tantos tengus que solo veían el ataque llegar de golpe a ellos calcinándoles en el acto mientras algunos clones del hombre planta perecían con ellos y si lamentablemente también ninjas aliados heridos o distraídos que perecían ante el ataque devastador, al final la hoja de fuego se desvanecía en el aire después de recorrer poco mas de un kilometro en línea recta extendiéndose en un arco que casi alcanzo el kilometro de ancho, bajo su fuego entre aliados y enemigos más de 200 personas perdieron la vida de un solo golpe  
>-es una locura como puede alguien matar de ese modo con un solo jutsu- preguntaba uno de tantos ninjas que a la distancia solo vieron las muertes en cadena<br>-Madara_sama es temible no solo por su intelecto y poder sino también por ser despiadado, para el quienes mueren en el campo de batalla lo hacen por inútiles y débiles- hablo un cansado Gaara mientras aplastaba a diversos clones con mazos de arena  
>-ese sujeto…es aterrador que bueno que esta de nuestro lado no me quiero imaginar si fuera su enemigo- tembló un poco el pobre ninja ante la visión de los heridos kages tratando de parar al incontenible hombre y si no le gusto nada.<p>

De nuevo con el pelinegro este miraba a su oponente flotando en el aire algo irritado ante su ataque asesino pero aun así vivo –tu eres mas molesto que una cucaracha y mas repugnante también- volvió a hablar provocándole el pelinegro al tiempo que el demonio elemental solo gruñía furioso ante sus palabras si odiaba ser insultado y como no si desde que entendía las cosas su amo le elogiaba por su poder y lealtad –ya basta voy a aplastarte, no importa si no te puedo tocar de todos modos necesitas respirar!- y alzando las manos al cielo toda el área su sumió bajo la presión asesina, ninjas y tengus, zetsus e invocaciones presentes todo mundo cayo sobre sus rodillas mientras las toneladas de aire pesado aplastaban a todos por igual sofocándoles sin compasión, de manera increíble Madara se mantenía de pie mirando enojado al demonio delante de el que solo sonreía al ejercer mucha más presión al tiempo que el Uchiha solo le miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos ante sus acciones que claramente buscaban acabar con la vida de cuantas personas pudiera y eso era algo que él no podía permitir, si bien no era partidario de salva la vida de ninjas que no podían n defenderse solos y que más bien funcionaban como carga que como aliados no era tampoco su filosofía dejar que las pérdidas de soldados debilitasen su ejecito y por ello mismo supo que tenia que vencerlo de una buena vez -bien, veamos si sobrevives a algo que quemaría hasta el viento- dijo el Uchiha con sus ojos fijos en el ser etéreo que flotaba sobre el al tiempo que sus ojos cambiaban de forma a toda velocidad mostrando la forma definitiva de su magenkyou sharingan que comenzaba a brilla ante la mirada curiosa de aquel monstruo flotante que no entendía que buscaba lograr el Uchiha con eso, de ponto una chispa negruzca fue lo que se aprecio en sus ojos al tiempo que Madara dejaba ir el poderoso ataque en contra de aquella bestia asesina – AMETARTSU!- grito el hombre al tiempo que el geiser de flamas negras volaba desde sus ojos directo al monteo que no daba crédito a semejante ataque que violaba la presión sobre él y ascendía con fuerza y velocidad directo a él golpeándole con todo su pode calcinándole en el acto al tiempo que la presión del aire se desvanecía, todo mundo respiro aliviado mientras el solo podía hace una sola cosa  
>-AAAAAAAHHHHH- gritar de dolo ante la sensación de calor y quemazón que el candente fuego negro producía sobre su ser de aire.<p>

El demonio elemental cayó al suelo reformándose de nuevo solido como la roca mientas Madara le miraba con lastima y decepción a decir verdad el hubiera deseado una mayor batalla pero al final solo logro una decepcionante batalla de su parte y por eso mismo negaba a sus acciones y sobre todo a sus quejidos de dolor –no tienes que preocuparte con todo el chakra que tienes dudo que tardes más de 5 minutos en morir el amateratsu quemara primeo eso- dijo él con calma mientas se daba la vuelta listo para retirarse de la zona en busca de alguna persona que le ofreciera un mejor desafío con algo de suerte cierta contra parte enmascarado andaba por ahí y podrían acaba sus asuntos de una vez por todas –jejejejeje- esa isa suave y perversa resonó en el aire deteniendo a Madara en el acto haciéndole girar hacia el monstruo mientras una de sus cejas se alzaba y miraba con algo de duda al monstruo que contra todo pronóstico se alzaba despacio del suelo aun ardiendo en las candentes flamas negras que bailaban sobre su cuerpo al tiempo que lo quemaban despacio alzaba una de sus garras envuelta en el fuego negro mientras la mueca de dolor en su rostro parecía una mezcla extraña entre la agonía y la diversión  
>-parece que olvidas mi habilidad de ser uno con cada elemento – menciono con diversión mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza y Madara abría los suyos ante la sorpresa<br>-eso no es posible- fue todo lo que el Uchiha pudo decir cuando vio como el fuego negó crecía calentando el aire con fuerza volviéndose una bola de fuego poderosa que se retraía reformando al monstruo que ahora por completo de fuego estaba de pie ante Madara, si se había vuelto uno con el amateratsu.

-que te parece ahora gracias a ti soy más poderoso!- y salto al frente con furia y velocidad, el suelo se calcinaba a cada paso de aquel monstruo ahora de fuego negro que lanzaba el mortal golpe al frente pero con velocidad Madara había dado un gran salto alejándose del golpe mortal poniendo distancia entre ellos una vez más, tan ponto toco el suelo se alejo otro poco para quedar lo mas distanciado del veloz y ahora negro enemigo –que pasa, porque corres?- pregunto divertido aquel monstruo mientras Madara no respondía, no erra tonto o distraído como podía llega a serlo Naruto, el conocía muy bien sus habilidades y sabia por experiencia que un solo rozón con el fuego negó era una sentencia de muerte y para su mala fortuna su enemigo se había vuelto intocable gracias a esas flamas oscuras que con fuerza danzaban en el aire mientras el monstruo ahogante solo se miraba de pies a cabeza orgulloso de su nuevo poder recién adquirido –acaso ya no vas a luchar o es que me tienes miedo?- pregunto en un burdo intento por provocar al hombre que solo se coloco firme en su sitio mientras su magenkyou se mantenía en sus ojos viendo directamente a aquella bestia que solo se ufanaba de sus capacidad nueva vanagloriándose una y otra vez buscando tocar algún punto sensible en el Uchiha que se mantenía calmado como si no tuviese emociones –esa presunción no te queda, además hay más de una forma de vencerte sin tener que tocarte- fue la respuesta sencilla de Madara a las provocaciones de ese monstruo de fuego que solo gruño mientras le miraba a los ojos, gran error, de ponto todo a su alrededor desapareció incluido el fuego negro y se vio en un mundo extraño con el celo rojo atado a una especie de cruz gigante de la que no se podía liberar, delante de el Madara apareció espada en mano y con calma sin decir una sola palabra le apuñalo con fuerza, dolió y mucho pero no se detuvo ahí continuo clavando su espada sin detenerse una y otra vez cuantas veces fueron en realidad no tenía idea pero estaba seguro de que fueron más de días en los que él no lo dejo descansar de semejante agonía ni un solo segundo, en el exterior ni un minuto había pasado cuando Madara parpadeaba y aquella bestia inmóvil solo miraba al vacio como si su mente se hubiera esfumado de aquel cuerpo en llamas.

-ninguna mente puede sobrevivir al Tsukuyomi del modo en que yo lo uso- dijo el Uchiha orgulloso la espera de ver apagarse las flamas pero para su sorpresa pasaron momentos y eso no sucedía es mas juraría adían más fuertes y de pronto los ojos del monstruo reaccionaron y soltó el golpe, el suelo se resquebrajo mientras el fuego negro quemaba todo a su paso mentas que Madara solo le miraba con un gesto incomprensible después de todo se suponía que su poca cordura ya no exista y que su mente se había quebrado por completo bajo su Tsukuyomi pero al parecer eso no sucedió como él esperaba y por eso mismo la bestia le miraba sonriente envuelta en ese fuego oscuro y poderoso –que pasa, nunca te enseñaron que no puedes destruir lo que no existe jajajajaja- fue su respuesta presuntuosa al tiempo que Madara lo comprendía eso explicaba su poco manejo emocional de algún modo la bestia delante de él carecía por completo de juicio y sentido común no por tener problemas con su carácter sino porque no tena una mente que los manejara en pocas palabras era poco menos que un animal salvaje con mucho pode, de ah que sus ideas fueran tan poco brillantes pero eso no ayudaba mucho en este momento por más que resolviera esas dudas sobe el enemigo  
>-entonces dime ningen que otros tucos tienes que puedan ser inútiles contra mi- pregunto la bestia elemental al tiempo que Madara solo parecía mirarle con calma y aburrimiento<br>-de hecho tengo algo que no podrás soportar- fue la respuesta calmada y seca de Madara al tiempo que la bestia solo se burlaba saltando de nuevo al frente con intenciones asesinas

El monstruo se lanzo al frente mientras el aura de Madara parecía cobra vida y con una sola palabra ataco con fuerza –Susanoo- y el poder emergió con fuerza, el monstruo se detuvo en seco cuando el colosal espectro apareció, era una figura oscura y ciertamente siniestra la que envolvía a Madara en esos momentos alzándose sobre el campo de batalla donde toda la acción se había detenido ante la aparición del poderoso jutsu característico del magenkyou sharingan, era una figura enorme e imponente de grandes dimensiones con una nariz ciertamente larga y llamativa pero sobretodo la manera en que parecía estar mando a aquel monstruo era lo más singular –veamos si soportas el poder de mi susanoo- y sin decir más el colosal gigante desenfundo su espada, esta pareció brillar en poder antes de caer con fuerza al suelo, el ser de fuego no quiso correr riesgos y salto dejando un rastro de fuego tras de sí donde la espalda despedazaba el suelo antes de moverse por el mismo barriendo con todo a su paso mientras los pocos tengus y ninjas curiosos que eran alcanzados por ella gritaban de dolor antes de desplomarse al suelo inertes sin más movimiento en ellos  
>-está loco nos ataca incluso a nosotros- protesto uno de los ninjas de la alianza al tiempo que el Kagel de la arena a su lado negaba a sus palabras<br>-no, nosotros nos metemos en su camino, vemos semejante poder y aun así nos metemos, si alguno de los nuestros muere es por su culpa no la de Madara_sama- dijo con calma y frialdad al tiempo que los ninjas le miraban antes de volver a ver a la colosal figura

No solo la espada era blandida con velocidad y fuerza también los pies y el otro brazo de la figura se movía eran lanzados en todas direcciones tratando de conectar al diminuto ser de fuego negro que de un momento a otro paso a solo poder huir del enemigo que devastaba todo a su paso, el suelo se estremecía y las rocas se destrozaban mientras el trataba solo de hacerle una cosa, aplastarlo como la cucaracha que era, -que ocurre acaso tu gran orgullo y poder no sirven contra mi- provoco de nuevo Madara seguro de que la carencia de mente haría al monstruo atacar sin pensarlo y no estaba equivocado, el se detuvo en seco a lo lejos de las grietas y las rocas que se alzaban desde el suelo al tiempo que la gran espada se abría paso apuntando al cielo y dentro del se fantasmal Madara le miraba con calma a la espera de su ataque impudente –te mostrare cuan fuerte soy!- grito el furioso monstruo mientras saltaba al viento y se lanzaba en contra del Uchiha; -por kami que demonios es eso!- grito otro de los ninjas de la alianza cuando vieron el colosal orbe de fuego, era una esfera negra y demoledora que pronto tomo la forma de un colosal monstruo de grandes garras y toso musculoso hecho por completo de fuego negó que saltaba en contra del susanoo.

El suelo se despedazo cuando las garras del monstruo golpearon los hombros del susanoo que fue emp0ujado por el suelo del valle mientras el piso se destrozaba y los ninjas corrían gritando por sus vidas antes de ser aplastados por los colosos que luchaban con fuerza, la espada se movió en el aire con velocidad golpeando al monstruo en el torso pero como era de esperarse solo lo atravesó de lado a lado mientas Madara solo le miraba con curiosidad al ve como el saltaba hacia atrás antes de gruñir furioso lanzando una bola de fuego que con facilidad el susanoo eludió moviéndose a un costado aplastando a unos cuantos clones de zetsu, -kukukuku apuesto a que el buen Madara ya se dio cuenta de que no puede sella el alma de m creación con la espada de su susanoo después de todo alma no tiene como la sellaría kukukukukuku- se reía el sanin de las serpientes desde un lugar seguro al ve como el Uchiha lanzaba su espada al frente en una estocada mortal que si bien hería al monstruo este parecía restarle importancia cuando sujetaba al Susanoo del brazo jalo de él con fuerza y alzándolo en el aire lo lanzo con fuerza al viento el colosal gigante dio un giro en el aire antes de caer sobe sus pies generando un poderoso temblor de impacto al tiempo que todo mundo gritaba de terror ante la visión del gigante tereo aplastando a unos cuantos heridos pero como Gaara dijo si no tienes cuidado cuando ves semejante lucha es normal que cabes muerto por incompetente, el demonio elemental gruño molesto por la demostración de habilidad de Madara y concentrando su fuego ceo una bola de quemantes flamas negras, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que haría con eso y con fuerza la lanzo al viento la pelota asesina suco el firmamento mientras se lanzaba en contra del pelinegro que con calma alzaba un brillante escudo en la otra mano de su gigante etéreo, la esfera golpeo con fuerza el escudo y como si fuese una pelota salió rebotada de regreso al monstruo que no pudo reaccionar, si bien el fuego no lo quemo el golpe fue poderoso y doloroso tanto que lo derribo al suelo mientras la lluvia de fuego negro caía por todos lados y él se extinguía recobrando sus dimensiones anteriores, el pelinegro avanzo despacio con su colosal silueta a su alrededor antes de que esta se desvaneciera en el aire con suavidad como si solo fuese un suspiro en el viento  
>-aaaggg que paso ya no podías mantenerlo- pregunto adolorido y este solo negaba el monstruo mientras miraba a Madara con calma<br>-no, solo era un desperdicio de chakra no se cómo pero tu creado te volvió inmune a las técnicas especiales del magenkyou sharingan y no surten el efecto tradicional en ti me temo no sirve para derrótate- dijo el Uchiha con calma mientras cerraba sus ojos y suspiraba una vez más como si se resignara a una derrota  
>-jejejeje entonces ya entendiste que soy invencible- dijo el monstruo poniéndose de pie al tiempo que una de las manos de Madara se metía bajo su armadura sacando un viejo guardapelo aplastado por la batalla<br>-esto fue un regalo de una de las únicas mujeres que de verdad significo algo para m, fue m madre quien me lo obsequio- dijo como s no fuera nada del otro mundo y el monstruo solo miro al Uchiha con aburrimiento  
>-esa clase de cosas solo le interesa a los ningen para m solo es un absurdo peo dime si te dejaras matar ya?- preguntaba con emoción y una absurda esperanza de que la victoria era suya<br>-mi madre fue la única mujer que pese a todo lo que hice y dije siempre me amo ni mi amada esposa me pudo ver a la cara después de que renuncie al clan y traicione a Konoha- de nuevo suspiro recordando viejos tiempos de inocencia en los que un pequeño niño pelinegro jugueteaba con un kunai de plástico ante la alegre mirada de una mujer de cabellos oscuros  
>-bueno si no vas a rendirte creo que te matare de una vez- el demonio salto al frente mientras la cara serena de Madara se deformaba en una mueca de enojo e ira contenidos al tiempo que aojaba el guardapelo a la distancia<br>-pagaras por romper lo único que de verdad valoro- dijo el Uchiha al tiempo que el guardapelo caía al suelo abriéndose mostrando una foto vieja y carcomida donde una sonriente mujer de cabello negro muy parecida a Mikoto se podía ver en ella.

Los ojos de Madara se abrieron y el monstruo se detuvo de golpe ya no estaba viendo el magenkyou en ellos no estaba viendo unos extraños ojos anillados que por alguna razón le aterraban aun mas que el sharingan –esto va a dolerte y mucho- dijo Madara con crueldad mientras alzaba su mano al frente y golpeaba con todo su poder, dos palabras fueron todo lo que dijo y el poder se dejo sentir , shinra tensei, dijo el Uchiha al tiempo que la onda aplastante de gravedad se dejaba ver, todo el sitio se estremeció como konoha ante el ataque de sanada, el suelo se destrozo y hundió con fuerza mientras los cuerpos mutilados y aplastados volaban por el aire y la bestia elemental volaba por el aire siendo aplastada por el choque gravitacional de Madara quien alzando su otra mano volvía a atacar del mismo modo, todo mundo lo vio de nuevo la onda de poder devasto todo a su paso una vez más hundiendo el suelo aun mas mientras los escombros se despedazaban mas de ser posible y las grietas del poder corrían por el suelo hasta los pies mismos de Gaara que a poco mas de 3 kilómetros solo lo miraba sin creerlo al tiempo que Madara repetía el golpe, de nuevo el monstruo fue aplastado con fuera mientras el aire le faltaba y pese a ser de fuego resentía el poder y el peso del ataque que dejándolo sin fueras logo lo que hacía semanas no pasaba, sus fueras elementales se difuminaron y retomo una forma física muy simple semejante a una especie de criatura reptiliana de carne y hueso, -basho tenin- y el ser se alzo del suelo corriendo a toda velocidad mientras erra jalado casi como si se usara un gancho en el al tiempo que quedo delante de Madara quien solo le miraba con calma y seriedad –ninpou : so eteu mippu (arte ninja: sello de forma etérea)- y tocando con fuera al monstruo en el pecho inyecto su chakra en él, el dolor fue colosal mientras líneas negras de tinta se dibujaban en el monstruo asemejando correa que corean por todo su pies desde una marca singular que aparecía donde la palma de Madara apareció con la palabra de sello escrita en el centro entrelazada en las líneas, el monstruo salió volando por el golpe hasta caer a la distancia y se alzo de inmediato escupiendo sango, reunió fuerza y trato de volver a ser fuego pero no pudo, con terror lo intento de nuevo, no pudo no solo no pasaba a fuego no podía reasumir ninguna forma elemental mientras Madara solo unía sus manos delante de su toso  
>-no te esfuerzos selle tu forma elemental nunca volverás a usarla, es algo que aprendí de Mito y Hashirama y ahora como lapida apropiada para ti por romper el único recuerdo que me queda de m madre… chibaku tensei- y la pequeña pelota negra voló por el aire antes de golpearlo en el trozo.<p>

El ser se alzo en el aire mientras todo mundo veía el punto flotando en el cielo sin comprender que pasaba, los ojos anillados de Madara parecían brillar cuando el suelo se estremeció las rocas se alzaron y los cadáveres también, pronto todo mundo gritaba mientras la corriente de fuera gravitacional alaba los escombros y desgarraba el suelo, el cráter del shinra tensei estaba profundo y aun así la tierra casi como si fuera una liga se alzaba despacio desde el fondo al tiempo que se desgarraba alzándose al cielo mientras golpeaba al monstruo que solo guitaba de dolor, fueron minutos escabrosos y llenos de miedo cuando los ninjas de la alianza vieron como poco a poco la colosal esfera de roca aparecía en el cielo formada por los restos de la zona de la batalla inclusive por cadáveres que se hundieron en ella al tiempo que Madara solo le miraba con desprecio, bajo sus manos con fuerza y como una bala la roca salió disparada a la distancia cayendo pesada sobre el suelo causando un terremoto de impacto al tiempo que los restos de escombros caían al suelo y todo mundo miraba con expresiones desencajadas y muecas de miedo la recién formada montaña de unos 3 kilómetros de alto donde el monstruo yacía sepultado y sin vida seguramente -bien, quien desea luchar ahora- pregunto el Uchiha ya con sus ojos en un tono negro tradicional causando miradas de histeria en todo el mundo aliados y enemigos por igual, la moraleja de la historia era muy simple, nunca provoques a las personas calmadas o acabaran dándote una paliza, mas si se apellidan Uchiha y se llaman Madara, no por nada él era el Uchiha más poderoso de todos.

-valla sí que es fuerte ceo que mas que cuando éramos uno, pero eso no importara cuando despierte- dijo el hombre enmascarado a la distancia que estaba al tanto de la demostración de poder de su contraparte, en realidad no le importaba mucho lo que el hiciera después de todo la esfera negruzca que tenía en sus manos estaba casi completa y pronto la luna estaría en la posición optima parra dar inicio al final de la batalla; justo en esos momentos en otro sitio alejado y sellado de toda sensación un ninja rubio de ojos azules se alzaba desde el suelo con sus heridas regeneradas y con su meta más firme que nunca su enemigo estaba cerca casi podía olerlo y estaba decidido a terminar de una vez por todas con ese criminal de nombre Sanada, si todo parecía estar saliendo de acuerdo al plan de Yamata

* * *

><p>el capitulo se acabo Madara gano y de que manera no creen, si en definitiva hacerlo enoja no es buena idea en ningún universo posible, naruto finalmente esta listo para ir por sanada y tal parece que nuestro madara enmascarado esta casi listo para despertar a Juubi y claro al fin la gemelas estan a salvo aunque Azula si da miedo a veces, esto se esta poniendo desamado interesante si me lo preguntan<br>_oh ya quiero la conti (el autor sonríe)_  
><em>si ya queremos ver la pelea que sigue (el autor sonríe mas)<em>  
><em>o al menos danos un spoiler (el auto niega)<em>  
><em>anda danos uno solo a nosotras (las cuatro lo miran con ojos de cachorrito)<em>  
>este... si claro... eh que diga, no olvidenlo (resistiendo cuanto puede)<p>

hasta la proxiima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañía<br>pd: que tal quedo el final de la batalla madara si que es fuerte no?


	262. C528: Cara a Cara

hola a todo mundo si hoy es viernes y hoy toca un nuevo capitulo de este lindo fic que estoy seguro muchos ya se morian por leer no?, bueno normalmente daría un pequeño spoiler de que se trata el cap pero dado el titulo de nuestro episodio de hoy y la secuencia de peleas se dan una idea de cual viene por lo mismo mejor paso de una vez a los reviews

**Akuma no Ryu:** gracias por decir esas cosas me elevas el animo y aqui esta esa batalla tu diras si esta a la altura de lo que esperabas  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong> si soy fiel a mi historia por mas sasukeismo que profese el manga en cuanto a lo de las madres pronto resolvere esa duda  
><strong>Raptorkiller<strong>: creeme lo que ellos piensan al ver esto es que los deja embobados ante tal fuerza y sobre los dos madaras contra naruto no creo que se de aunque si seria una verdadera locura  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>: bien espero que la batalla cumpla tus espectatiivas y en cuanto a madara e sun hecho que ninjas como el ya no hay ni en fuerza o habilidad y eso queda mas que claro no crees?  
><strong>maarcekun23<strong>: gacias por las bendiciones que te regreso a lo doble en cuanto a la conti ya tengo un orden establecido de fic por fic si puedo lo apresuro mas pero no prometo nada  
><strong>Hozuki Mangetsu:<strong> creo que seria una batalla de poder a poder entre inteligencia y brutalidad total  
><strong>Yako-Tsuki<strong>: ... jajajajajajajaja  
><strong>Shinji Ikari111:<strong> gracias por leer aqui esta la conti  
><strong>naruto tendo rikudo<strong>: si se acaba el fic aunque aun le cuelga otro poco y la moraleja que dijiste esta perfecta jejejeje  
><strong>Naruto98<strong>: bueno cuando se tiene un enemigo que no hace ninjutsu se vuelve algo dificil de describir sus ataques suelen ser muy repetitivos  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: si el comentario de azula quedo bien no? y claro que madara tiene el rinnengan si no de donde crees que saco las muestras para estudiarlo y ayudar a crear el batsunengan?  
><strong>ZETA-KUN<strong>: que bueno que la batalla te gusto y el final fue por asii decirlo...aplastante y aqui esta la pelea que esperas jejeje  
><strong>Dark Anubis-sama:<strong> lo leere y te dejare un review con mi comentario ok  
><strong>Guest<strong>: gracias por decirlo y por leer el fic  
><strong>INPHERNAPE<strong>: creo que esto ya lo respondi por MP  
><strong>alexzero<strong>: ni yo podria sacar mejor leccion de este cap y si la batalla contra sanada esta mas cerca de lo que crees

_si ya acabaste con esto (el autor asiente)_  
><em>eso quiere decir que... (el autor sonrie)<em>  
><em>siii el momento llego (mira la pantalla fijamente)<em>  
><em>es hora de la batalla (las cuatro se emocionan mirando fijamente)<em>  
>creo que ellas ya lo dijeron no, a leer<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 258: cara a cara<strong>

Todo mundo miraba con cierto terror al hombre de cabellos negros que se posicionaba delante de ellos, la poderosa bestia elemental era y había sido desde su primera aparición un ser temido y un enemigo que todos preferían evitar de ser necesario por ello mismo que el poderoso ser cayera del modo en que cayo delante del hombre de cabellos negros tan serio y estoico lo hacia a el ser mucho mas intimidante que el aberrante monstruo que ahora yacía sin vida y sellado en la mas flamante y nueva montaña en el país del hierro, nadie se atrevía a moverse siquiera con algo de miedo de provocar la ira del hombre que calmado les miraba con ojos fijos y penetrantes, si era sin duda un líder mas que imponente –bien nadie quiere pelear?- pregunto Madara logrando que sus aliados reaccionaran al fin emprendiendo al fin la reacción mas lógica que pudieron encontrar, salieron corriendo de ahí dejando tras de si a los demonios y clones que solo miraban con algo de duda a sus oponentes corriendo a todo lo que daban mientras Madara solo alzaba una ceja inclinando levemente el rostro a un costado antes de suspirar con resignación  
>-bien, veo que ustedes serán mis oponentes ahora- los aludidos reaccionaron al fin cuando el hombre hablo y sin perder el tiempo atacaron con fuerza y desesperación.<p>

Fue una lucha poderosa donde los jutsus de fuego demoniaco y los ataques de tierra resonaron con fuerza en una acometida furiosa que buscaba solo una cosa acabar con la vida del ninja Uchiha que solo estaba ahí imponiéndose a todos ellos con su poder superior y francamente insuperable al menos para ellos, lucharon con fuerza y atacaron sin piedad o compasión con deseos de matar y cegar la existencia del líder de la alianza shinobi, lucharon con todo su poder…y se murieron en menos de 5 minutos, si Madara Uchiha era demasiada pieza inclusive para un grupo de demonios y clones que alcanzaban los 50 miembros; todo mundo reanudo sus combates cuando el shock del poder de Madara paso de largo dejando un precedente bien clavado en la mente de todos ellos, nunca hacerlo enojar, si ese era el recordatorio que todos ellos iban a tener por el resto de sus vidas –Yosh, Madara_sama es impresionante su juventud si que arde!- mencionaba Gai mientras miraba con cascadas de lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos al tiempo que el cansado ninja copia a su lado solo negaba a las palabras de su compañero extraño y raro –Gai olvídate de eso un momento y ayúdame a sacar a Sarutobi_sama de aquí- menciono el ninja enmascarado mientras trataba de mover rocas enormes y pesadas que en la confusión del pleito habían caído sobre el kage de la hoja que herido y cansado no escapo del alud rocoso que lo sepulto bajo tierra acompañado del kage de la roca, -si enseguida!- reacciono el hombre de ropas verdes ceñidas moviéndose al fin en ayuda del ninja copia, un minuto después la enorme loza de piedra caía a un lado partida por un fuerte derechazo del ninja de verde revelando en el pequeño espacio cóncavo donde las rocas lisas brotadas del suelo formaban una especie de domo donde los kages se refugiaron cuando casi fueron sepultaos  
>-Madara esta loco, insisto en ello Saru casi nos asesina- se quejaba un adolorido y cansado Onoki mientras emergía de abajo del domo con su rostro sucio y sus ropas desgarradas<br>-el siempre ha sido alguien inmisericorde, fue nuestra culpa por no alejarnos lo suficiente- defendía el hombre de la hoja al tiempo que aparecía en escena con medio pantalón quemado y un peinado esponjado signo claro de que algo relacionado con aire muy caliente le paso  
>-este…mmm.. Sarutobi_sama …mmmm…esta bien no?- pregunto Kakashi mientras miraba a su líder que lucia ese curioso peinado afro al tiempo que lo miraba sujetándose el estomago<br>-si algo cansado pero bien…que te pasa pareciera que te duele el estomago?- pregunto el sandaime con una ceja levantada mientras el ninja copia solo negaba a sus palabras  
>-no, nada, solo….solo me acorde de algo es…mmm…es todo jeje…..-de nuevo se sujeto el estomago mientras desviaba su mirada a otro lado si el sandaime lucia en verdad graciosos y el resistirse a partirse de las carcajadas estaba resultando mas difícil que toda la guerra en si<p>

Lejos de la zona de la batalla debajo de un domo invisible que cubría un espacio inmenso la figura rehabilitada y sanada de cierto ninja de ojos azules se movía de nuevo a toda velocidad, -si que me sane rápido, tengo que agradecérselo a Amateratsu_chan- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras aceleraba el paso y cierta diosa rubia se sonrojaba sin saber en realidad el porque de aquella sensación aunque tenia la ligera impresión de que se relacionaba con el ninja de ojos azules; Naruto aumentaba el paso acelerando aun mas de ser eso posible, su batalla previa con su versión demente y maligna había estimulado su hambre de lucha y la familiar y perturbadora sensación que el chakra hostil a la distancia le producía en el cuerpo era una llamada que no podía resistir en esos momentos –ya estas cerca…Sanada- se dijo a si mismo mientras su rostro se tornaba demasiado serio y su velocidad aumentaba de nuevo volviéndose casi un borrón invisible que volaba a ras del suelo en busca de una batalla próxima contra su detestable enemigo, por su parte el hasta ese momento paciente hombre del viento yacía sentado sobre una roca a ojos cerrados sintiendo al fin el chakra del rubio, finalmente había ingresado al domo de restricción de sensibilidad, y eso lo hacia sonreír, sabia que sobre ellos habría una barrera que evitaría sentir el renacer de juubi estaba seguro de que sentir eso lograría distraer al rubio y por eso accedió a ella, aunque claro nunca nadie le menciono que esa barrera le impediría sentir la batalla previa del rubio contra el clon que ahora yacía en el otro mundo pero era algo que Yamata el cristal perverso en realidad no consideraba el necesitara saber  
>-hola, Naruto- saludo el hombre cuando abría al fin los ojos viendo delante de el de pie mirándole con esos fijos ojos azules a su rubia y serio enemigo que al fin había llegado a el.<p>

No hubo respuesta alguna del rubio solo una mirada fija y desafiante dirigida al usuario del viento que solo esbozaba un rostro sereno que poco a poco se adornaba con una sonrisa malevolente y siniestra que reflejaba soberbia y sincera alegría –ahora porque tan callado, que la muerte de tus mujercitas adoradas te volvió mudo?- pregunto el hombre con malicia y perversidad, el rubio solo emitió un ligero gruñido en respuesta a su provocación al tiempo que Sanada solo le miraba con alegría ese punto era frágil y lo iba a explotar muy bien –sabes tienes buen gusto eran muy bellas y poderosas, quizá debí conservar alguna para mi pero ya sabes no me gustan las cosas usadas- menciono de nuevo con crueldad en sus palabras al tiempo que el rubio finalmente respondía aunque no como el se lo esperaba  
>-enserio?, entonces debes estar furioso por tener que pelear de nuevo contra mi y todo porque te aplaste la vez pasada- si Naruto había hablado al fin y la sonrisa en la cara de Sanada se desvaneció de inmediato<br>-suerte de principiante eso fue todo, y dudo que ese milagro se repita de nuevo, es una pena no habrá nadie que llore en tu tumba aunque quizá veas a alguna de tus mujerzuelas en el infierno- las palabras de Sanada estaban llenas de enojo si el perder esa batalla había calado hondo en el orgullo del guerrero  
>-solo son palabras de un mal perdedor que no sirve para nada, por cierto mis chicas están vivas y bien, ni para matar a un grupo de mujeres sirves- las palabras del rubio solo generaron una mueca seria y molesta en su oponente si el momento de hablar había terminado al fin.<p>

El rubio se coloco en guardia alzando un poco sus brazos y separando las piernas mientras su contrario de pie sobre aquella roca que le servía de asiento ahora lo miraba fijamente mientras sus ojos recorrían la postura del rubio de pies a cabeza –sabes algo Naruto, esa postura tiene una enorme abertura justo aquí- y se movió a toda velocidad, el viento a su alrededor pareció impulsarlo volviéndolo casi un borrón indescifrable en menos de un segundo estaba al costado izquierdo del rubio justo a la altura de su hombro con su pierna alzándose desde el suelo, Naruto le alcanzo a ver de reojo y solo atino a soportar el golpe, fue una patada poderosa que resonó con fuerza mientras el polvo del suelo se agitaba por la onda de viento que impulso la pierna de Sanada quien ahora veía su extremidad si bien golpeando el vientre del rubio estaba siendo sujetada por su brazo derecho justo contra el –se de mis desventajas muy bien Sanada- y con fuerza el rubio ataco, alzo a su oponente con facilidad desprendiéndole del suelo mientras saltaba a toda velocidad al aire, Sanada se vio siendo jalado por el rubio que con una fuerza bestial lo arrojaba contra aquella roca que tras el poderoso impacto se cuarteaba con fuerza mientras el hombre se empotraba en ella, Naruto le miro fijamente mientras el hombre semienterrado en la roca solo le miraba sereno y sonriente –siempre en guardia no, aunque dudo esperases esto- y tras decir eso el estomago del rubio se sintió raro, los ojos azules se enfilaron a su abdomen donde una especie de disco de aire parecía volverse visible poco a poco mientras rotaba sobre si mismo antes de detonar –diablos- fue todo lo que el rubio alcanzo a decir cuando el disco de viento estallo en un demoledor estallido, roto sobre si mismo casi como un taladro plano que disparo al rubio al cielo impulsado por la acción ciclónica del poderoso ataque que se desvanecía en el aire al tiempo que Sanada se separaba de la roca viendo al rubio en las alturas –dos pueden jugar así!- grito Naruto desde el aire al tiempo que trazaba sellos a toda velocidad ya atacaba sin compasión alguna, el viento alrededor del rubio pareció densificarse al momento que se desplomaba sobre Sanada como una loza de acero puro.

El golpe de presión llego con fuerza y fue muy aplastante, u circulo de cuando menos 20 metros de hundió en el suelo bajo la presión del aire que se desvanecía tras el aterrizaje del rubio que mirando la zona hundida y destrozada esperaba a su oponente, Sanada no tardo en aparecer brotando del suelo tras un remolino de viento que despedazaba la roca como un taladro haciéndolo visible ante el rubio que solo e miraba fijamente sacudiéndose los restos de roca de su ropa mientras lo miraba con calma –igual que siempre, el viento que usas no sirve contra mi, no olvides que esta en mi sangre ser el mejor con el futon- dijo el hombre de sonrisa siniestra mientras el rubio solo asentía a sus palabras con calma concediendo ese punto a su contrario –quizá si, pero contra esto no tienes mucha defensa o si- y trazo sellos a toda velocidad, el suelo se estremeció bajo los pies de Sanada y Naruto cuando el suelo se destrozaba al aparecer el inmenso reptil de cristal que brillando en el cielo se lanzaba en contra del enemigo, voló con velocidad y fuerza lanzándose en contra de Sanada quien con algo de esfuerzo lo detuvo, fue impresionante cuando el poderoso reptil de cristal le embistió de frente siendo recibido por las manos desnudas del enemigo que revistiéndolas solo de viento lo recibía, fue un impacto frontal que despedazo el suelo mientras este se hundía bajo los pies de Sanada que empujado dejaba surcos en el suelo por donde sus pies habían pasado impulsados por el reptil –esto no basta!- grito en respuesta el asesino de la isla del buitre mientras el viento soplaba y con fuerza sus manos se unían junto con las quijadas del dragón de cristal que pronto era partido, una brutal cuchillada de aire lo dividía a la mitad mientras partía el suelo en dos lanzándose contra el rubio que con una garra eléctrica soltaba el golpe, fue un brillante impacto que lo empujo a el también mientras el violento rayo detenía la cuchillada y ambos se desvanecían en el aire  
>-nada mal Sanada, detuviste mi dragón y me atacaste a la vez- elogio el rubio mirándole con ojos fijos y agresivos<br>-lo se soy impresionante aunque eso de partir el viento con el rayo es muy útil debes ser el único ninja en el mundo que puede hacer eso- si el hombre había regresado el halago con calma y sutileza mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras  
>-bueno creo que con esto basta de juegos preliminares no te parece?- cuestiono el rubio mientras se tornaba serio de nuevo y su oponente asentía a sus palabras con un rostro igual de duro<br>-si, es tiempo de mandarte al infierno- respondió Sanada con una voz iracunda y molesta al tiempo que sus puños se cerraban tensándose al máximo.

El chakra de Sanada se volvió visible por un momento mientras parecía arder en su propio poder que amenazaba a su silueta casi como si lo consumiera con fuerza, el suelo se agrieto ante el despliegue de fuerza que desencadenaba una andanada de viento que soplando con fuerza alzaba del suelo el polvo y rocas diminutas que volaban por los aires ante la presión del poder del enemigo que con una sonrisa espeluznante miraba al rubio a la distancia que le esperaba en guardia –aquí voy de nuevo Naruto!- grito Sanada anunciando su ofensiva mientras los ojos del rubio le miraban con claridad, debió equivocarse o quizá solo fue una broma que sus ojos le jugaron ya que un segundo juraría haber visto la silueta de un rostro reptiliano envolver a Sanada pero así como lego se disolvió en el aire casi de inmediato, el poderoso agresor salto al frente con fuerza de nuevo impulsado por su viento poderoso recorriendo los metros de distancia de un solo movimiento, el golpe formidable y fuerte resonó con fuerza mientras se hundía en el estomago del rubio que sentía como el aire abandonaba su estomago al ser alzado del suelo por el enemigo, Sanada no le dio tiempo de responder a su golpe, su pierna se alzo desde el suelo rodeada de viento dando un puntapié formidable a la quijada del rubio que se alzo aun mas al viento con su cuerpo resonando en el dolor del golpe recibido por su enemigo, -Futon: tatsumaki no ken! (elemento viento: puño del tornado)- y el puño derecho de Sanada fue al cielo, no tocaba al rubio eso estaba claro pero el aire alrededor de su puño cerrado roto con fuerza mientras un enorme embudo de aire girando con violencia aparecía, era como ver un tornado ascender al cielo con su punta algo achatada ascendiendo al cielo directo al rubio que solo abría sus ojos mientras tomaba una posición fetal a modo de defensa.

Él viento golpeo con fuerza al rubio que sentía como el viento rotante con fuerza le embistió dándole de lleno al tiempo que el rubio era alzado en el aire al tiempo que el suelo mismo alrededor del hombre de la isla del buitre era despedazado por el aire al tiempo que la silueta del rubio desaparecía en el embudo que ascendía al cielo, fue un ataque poderoso que arrojo al rubio al firmamento , desapareció tras unos momentos de dolor mientras Sanada miraba como el rubio caía desde el aire envuelto en restos de ropa desgarrada al tiempo que Sanada atacaba de nuevo, una bala de aire colosal y enorme casi del tamaño de una cabeza de cierto monumento a los kages en Konoha salió disparada contra el, golpeo de lleno al rubio que como siempre se disolvió en una bola de humo haciendo a Sanada negar ante la visón del rubio –de nuevo los clones?, que no sabes hacer nada nuevo?- pregunto el molesto hombre al rubio que aparecía a unos 10 metros a su derecha, las mangas de su ropa estaban destrozadas por el viento y miraba a Sanada con un gesto irritado, a decir verdad no sabia que el conociera semejante ataque y estaba seguro de que tenia mas trucos bajo su manga –de hecho, se algunas cosas- y trazando sellos el rubio concentro su chakra con fuerza, una capa eléctrica lo envolvió haciendo a Sanada alzar una ceja eso se parecía mucho la sobrecarga del rubio pero de hecho estaba lejos de serlo –Raiton: mitsudo nami (elemento rayo: onda de densidad)- y el rubio extendió sus brazos, la visión delante de Sanada fue enorme el aura eléctrica del rubio se desprendió de el volando por el aire como un manto eléctrico delgado y poderoso que destrozaba las rocas pequeñas y estrellaba las mas grandes al tiempo que lo golpeaba con toda su velocidad –aaaaahhhhhhh- se cruzo de brazos recibiendo el golpe mientras una capa de aire envolvía el frente de Sanada luchando por detener el poderoso ataque del rubio que solo mantenía su pose desprendiendo mas electricidad alejando mas al hombre del viento al tiempo que este luchaba empujando con fuerza el denso domo eléctrico del rubio que seguía empujando poder en el ataque  
>-que pasa? No puedes soportar la electricidad?- pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa algo burlona haciendo que la mueca de enojo se volviera aun mas enorme<br>-aaaahhhhh- Sanada no soporto la burla y dando un giro veloz pronto era ya un colosal tornado de viento que demolía todo a su paso mientras embestía al domo eléctrico que parecía soportar contra todo pronostico el poderoso ataque de Sanada que luchaba por atravesar el ataque/ defensa del rubio Ishura

Justo en esos momentos en que Sanada trataba por todos los medios de matar al rubio las diosas abrían una enorme brecha entre los mundos, un portal de luz a modo de corredor que se abría ante los ojos impresionados de las gemelas Hyuuga que a regañadientes se adentraban en el camino de luz, pronto las gemelas estaban en un paramo hermoso repleto de vida con un bello sol en el firmamento al tiempo que las diosas se hacían presentes ante ellas, su aura de poder y superioridad dejaba en claro sin tener que decir nada que eran seres superiores y con sumo respeto las mellizas se presentaban ante ellas con mucho respeto –**aaahhh Hyuugas, como me encantan las Hyuuga en especial sus ojos-** mencionaba la diosa de la luna mientras miraba a Hinata quien alzando la mirada le veía con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por el halago al tiempo que la señora del sol solo negaba a las palabras de su hermana menor  
>-<strong>tu solo lo dices porque sus ojos parecen lunas llenas-<strong> dijo Amateratsu mientras la diosa de la luna le miraba sacando la lengua graciosamente  
>-<strong>celosa tu solo lo dices porque nadie te honra como a mi-<strong> y de nuevo un infantil pleito de hermanas se desataba mientras las Hyuuga se miraban una a ala otra sin creer que ellas fueran diosas  
>-oigan Naruto ya esta peleando!- gritaba Anko a la distancia deteniendo en seco el pleito de diosas que junto a las recién llegadas corrían hacia el sitio ante la mención del rubio<p>

Las mujeres llegaron al sitio que casi parecía una especie de teatro con sillas alineadas a modo de butacas mientras una enorme pantalla de cristal creada por Guren mostraba gracias a la magia y misticismo de la diosa de la luna lo que sucedía en el mundo humano donde se podía ver a Sanada atacando con todo su poder al rubio que se defendía con todo lo que podía usando ese extraño domo electico, el choque de fueras era tal que el suelo mismo se destrozaba al tiempo que las cuchillas del viento salían disparadas en todos lados partiendo rocas y arboles sin el menor reparo hasta que ninguno de los ataques lo soporto mas, el tornado gigantesco se desplomo en un rio de viento mientras el domo electico se contraía y como una burbuja reventaba disparando electricidad en todas direcciones mientras el poderoso estruendo resonaba bajo el domo invisible haciendo que el suelo se estremeciera como si un huracán acabase de llegar de golpe -por kami eso es monstruoso- murmuro Mikoto quien miraba el cristal con preocupación al ver como el polvo nublaba todo mientras las figuras parecían desvanecerse entre la nube polvosa –ja eso no es nada para nuestro alfa chicas, va a arrancarle la cabeza a ese desgraciado!- alego Tsume con una sonrisa confiada mientras el polvo en aquel cristal se desvanecía poco a poco delante de ellas mientras veían la escena al filo de sus sillas  
>-Naruto_kun- murmuro Hinata sin dejar de ver el cristal al tiempo que las siluetas se volvían visibles despacio<p>

Las figuras entre el polvo apenas podían verse uno al otro mientras se lanzaban en contra con fuerza, los puños chocaron con violencia resonando el impacto como si Tsunade y Fu estuvieran lanzándose un golpe con toda su fuerza, el polvo se disipo por la onda de choque mientras el rubio se movía a toda velocidad, los ojos de sanada se abrieron enormes cuando vio a Naruto dando un salto veloz se posicionaba sobre Sanada sujetando con fuerza su muñeca mientras daba una vuelta extraña sobre si mismo, su odilla bajo desde el aire como un martillo dando de lleno en la cara del hombre que se hundió un poco sobre su mismo antes de despegarse del golpe, el rubio siguió su trayectoria cayendo a espaldas de Sanada sujetando aun su brazo mientras lo jalaba sobre si mismo, el hombre fue alzado del suelo antes de salir disparado pro el movimiento –Futon: renkkudan (elemento viento: disparo de viento)- dijo el rubio al trazar los sellos y disparar, de su boca salió disparada una poderosa bala de aire que surcando el cielo se enfilo contra el asesino del viento que reaccionando en el ultimo segundo se ponía recto, el aire le golpeo de lleno mientras el hombre parecía volverse uno con el disparo que se deslizaba sobre el como si fuera una manta, aterrizo sobre el suelo a la distancia mirando al rubio con ojos agresivos –nada mal!- y se lanzo al frente un movimiento después un geiser de viento aparecía, Sanada golpeo el suelo con fuerza hundiendo su puño en la tierra y bajo los pies del rubio una columna furiosa de viento había aparecido ascendiendo al cielo con todo su poder y furia desenfrenada alzando al Ishura al viento mientras este daba vueltas sobre si mismo por completo fuera de control mientras Sanada sonreía, el chakra brillo en el mentarse el vórtice de viento se desvanecía al tiempo que su mano señalaba al frente –ven acá…Basho tenin- y la fuerza invisible se dejo sentir, el rubio fue jalado con fuerza por su enemigo que retrayendo su mano jalaba al rubio al tiempo que alistaba el ataque, un dragón de viento recibió a Naruto con sus fauces abiertas aplastándole entre su perforantes colmillos que lo aplastaban con fuerza al tiempo que el ataque se alzaba al viento, dio un par de giros de riso en el aire antes de desplomarse al suelo con todo su poder hundiéndose en el mismo en un cráter humeante del cual los retazos del viento salían hacia el cielo al tiempo que Sanada solo miraba el sitio donde había caído el rubio tras el ataque recibido de manos del enemigo que contemplaba su obra -apuesto a que eso te dolió jeje- se rio el asesino al tiempo que las chicas lo miraban en aquel cristal a modo de televisor y claro los juramentos de venganza de labios de las chicas no se hicieron de esperar para con el enemigo sonriente que solo esperaba a que el rubio volviera a ser visible, de pronto el suelo se agito von fuerza al tiempo que las rocas del valle se partían bajo la presión subterránea -allá voy Sanada doton: doryundan no jutsu (elemento tierra: jutsu dragón de tierra)- y el suelo se destrozo desde abajo de los pies de Sanada broto con fuerza el poderoso reptil de roca, Sanada estaba volando por el aire mientras el ataque ascendía con poder puro.

Sanada salto desde la boca del dragón dejándose caer al vacio sin notar al Ishura que edtaba agasapado sobre el cuerpo del dragon de roca vigilandole Sanada caia desde la cabeza y no noto a Naruto hasta que fue muy tarde el reptil de piedra se desmorono cayendo al suelo la cabeza al tiempo que el encorbado rubio atacaba al enemigo dio un gran salto al viento mientras daba vueltas sobre si mismo de entre los restos del dragón de piedra el rubio extendió sus brazos con fuerza uniendo sus palmas delante de su pecho y con fuerza lanzo el ataque -Shoton : garasu kojo (elemento cristal: molino de cristal) - grito el Ishura al tiempo que los restos de cristal salían disparados desde los restos del reptil de piedra Sanada solo vio venir los misiles alargados de cristal azulado que le golpearon con fuerza, el aire abandono los pulmones del enemigo al tiempo que el cristal seguía yendo contra el, pronto toco el suelo mientras el rubio casi como un trompo flotante seguía girando y disparando los cristales en su contra Sanada estaba ya tendido en el suelo sus ojos pese al dolor de los golpes reacciono moviéndose por el suelo rodo a toda velocidad alejándose de los cristales que no dejaban de caerle del cielo mientras el rubio caía al suelo y los cristales se hundian en el suelo dejando un rastro tras el asesino del viento que se alzaba sobre sus rodillas mirandole con malos ojos -eso si dolio- murmuro enojado antes de trazar sellos y atacar con fuerza , el viento golpe el suelo mientras la colosal ola de viento que se alzaba delante del rubio avanzando como una aplanadora directo hacia su persona.

El viento avanzo destrozando las rocas en su camino mientras se lanzaba contra el ojiazul ,-eso no va a servirte-dijo el ninja rubio mientras sus manos trazaban sellos a toda velocidad, alzo sus manos a sus costados y ataco de sus palmas abiertas dos enormes cabeza de dragón se formaron rugiendo poderosos, se lanzaron en contra de la ola de viento con fuerza rotando uno sobre el otro mientras sus grandes quijadas se abrían amenazantes , embistieron con fuerza al ataque de Sanada mientras se desintegraban al golpearlo el hielo creció a toda velocidad sobre el viento que de manera asombrosa pronto estaba ya congelado convertido en una pared curva de hielo de cuando menos 20 metros de altura -no esta mal, pero tampoco esta bien- dijo Sanada al tiempo que abría su palma en dirección del hielo, de nuevo aquellas dos palabras tan temibles fueron dichas por el poderoso hombre que atacaba sin piedad alguna el shinra tensei se veía en todo su poderoso esplendor contra el hielo que no soporto el golpe de la onda de gravedad que le golpeo, el suelo mismo se aplastaba de nuevo al tiempo que los escombros congelados volaban por los aires, fue poderoso brutal y breve tan pronto llego se fue mientras Sanada sonreía sin ver al rubio delate de el -y ahora donde te metiste?- pregunto el hombre del ojo anillado mientras buscaba al rubio que se había tragado la tierra; el suelo de nuevo se estremeció indicando el ataque inminente del Ishura que no se detuvo ni un segundo mas el suelo comenzó a calentarse con fuerza mientras las cejas de Sanada se alzaban al sentir el calor en sus pies -oh genial detesto la lava- fue todo lo que el mascullo antes de saltar con todas sus fuerzas justo cuando el suelo se licuaba fundiéndose en colosal lago de roca fundida del que brotaba una púa de roca que abriéndose a la mitad dejaba ver al rubio mirándole caer sobre una saliente a unos 15 metros de distancia  
>-escapar no sirve contra algo así Sanada, Yoton : kaseigan no shotto (elemento lava: disparos ígneos)- dijo el ojiazul mientras su lago reaccionaba a su jutsu.<p>

Las manos del rubio se extendieron al frente al tiempo que el candente lago se movía, las burbujas de lava empezaron a rebrotar disparando una andanada de misiles a modo de bolas de lava que se lanzaban contra Sanada , la primera fue eludida con facilidad al agacharse el enemigo dejándole pasar por sobre su cabeza , la segunda golpeo su percha que se estremeció agrietándose por el golpe mientras la roca fundida salpicaba por todos lados mientras el solo veía caerle la lluvia de balas asesinas, Sanada no quiso recibir el golpe quizá tenia agallas pero no era suicida, una de las manos del hombre se abrió al frente mientras el suelo rocoso reaccionaba, se partió con fuerza mientras una enorme masa de piedra se alzaba con velocidad era inmensa y pesada de casi 20 metros de altura, las balas de lava le golpearon con fuerza desperdigándose por todos lados al tiempo que la pared se calentaba pero soportaba el golpe hasta que el jutsu del rubio se detenía por completo , - como diablos hiciste eso? hasta donde se no eres afín a la tierra- menciono el ojiazul al tiempo que Sanada se alzaba de nuevo sobre la gran pared de piedra con una gran sonrisa malévola en su cara mientras miraba al rubio  
>-bueno este ojo tiene muchas cualidades jeje je-respondió Sanada mientras señalaba su ojo anillado con uno de sus dedos<br>-ya veo al fin aprendiste a usar bien el basho tenin- la respuesta del rubio fue clara y sencilla haciendo a su enemigo sonreír aun mas ante esas palabras  
>-oh sabes mas del rinnengan que yo no? Lo bueno es que yo soy quien lo posee- y Sanada de nuevo señalo al suelo o mejor dicho al lago de lava.<p>

El lago pareció reaccionar al gesto del hombre mientras ascendía al cielo frente a los ojos del rubio -ohhh- fue todo lo que murmuro en respuesta al tiempo que esa fuerza invisible soltaba la ahora gigantesca esfera de lava que caía desde el cielo como un torrente fundido de rocas, el sonido pareció emular al de una cascada mientras golpeaba el suelo justo sobre el Ishura, de pronto la lava estallo con fuerza mientras una enorme columna de cristal aparecía con un domo que se quebraba mostrando al rubio que le miraba fijamente -porque esa mirada?- cuestiono Sanada mientras miraba al ninja de la hoja delante de el que negaba a sus acciones -controlar con gravedad no es lo mismo que manipular un elemento de verdad- y el rubio trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras atacaba con fuerza, la lava del lago reacciono de nuevo agolpándose en el suelo antes de ascender como un geiser gigante que tomaba forma de inmediato, una muy reconocible -Yoton: yoryuundan no jutsu (elemento lava: jutsu dragón de lava )- el dragón se formo lanzándose contra Sanada quien solo respondió con poder, una colosal serpiente de viento apareció reptando por el aire mientras chocaba contra el poderoso dragón de lava, la roca fundida salpico cuando las cabezas chocaron y la serpiente repto sobre el dragón enroscándose sobre el con fuerza ante el empuje de ambos contendientes  
>-sabes tanta lava ya me harto...Shinra Tensei!- y Sanada lanzo la onda de gravedad al frente.<p>

De inmediato el suelo se estremeció bajo el poder del ataque que destrozo todo a su paso incluyendo ambos jutsus trenzados en el aire, la serpiente y el dragón se hicieron trizas mientras el rubio era sepultado entre los escombros del cristal y la roca destrozada sobre la que Sanada le esperaba; en el reino de las deidades todas las mujeres veían con cierto asombro como su amado ojiazul era aplastado por el ataque de Sanada  
>-maldito desgraciado si lastimas a nuestro alfa te destrozaremos!- las palabras de Tsume reflejaban el sentir de todas en ese momento ante lo que veían<br>-**SI** **TSUME** **TIENE** **RAZON** **NI** **SE** **TE** **OCURRA** **HERIRLO**- grito en apoyo Rei la biju de una cola como su el las escuchara  
>-si ese tipo lo lastima- Akemi murmuro con calma haciendo que a mas de una le corrieran escalofríos.<p>

De regreso a la zona de batalla el enemigo que con calma golpeaba unas piedrecillas esperando a que apareciera de nuevo el Ishura -ya sal Naruto no me hagas desprender todo el suelo- dijo cantarín el hombre alegre por la batalla justo cuando el viento se mecía suavemente, el aire estallo con fuerza ascendiendo desde el suelo bajo las rocas un inmenso tornado broto desde abajo lanzando los escombros por todos lados pese a la gran sonrisa del asesino -jajajaja si de esto hablaba!- grito al viento Sanada mientras sus manos trazaban sellos y soltaba la palmada al frente, una onda cortante se formo con velocidad avanzando contra el tornado furioso que recibiendo el golpe despedazaba el vórtice del rubio, los retazos de viento caían por todos lados junto con los clones que aparecían cayendo a los lados del hombre de la isla del buitre -clones? De verdad eso es lo mejor que tienes- menciono con burla al tiempo que los clones trazaban sellos y atacaban con fuerza, uno disparaba un reptil de viento que rotando se volvía un taladro gigante que se mezclaba con el jutsu de otro clon que lanzaba un dragón de fuego, se unieron formando un taladro de fuego gigante que destrozaba el suelo lanzándose directo contra Sanada que solo sonreía, el poderoso taladro despedazo el suelo pero no lo toco, el fuego llego a Sanada pero se estrello contra algo que le dispersaba con suma facilidad – sabes creí que recordarías mi escudo de vacio - menciono el enemigo al tiempo que los clones se desvanecían en el aire justo cuando el rubio verdadero brotaba del suelo a espaldas de Sanada con un bien conocido jutsu en su puño -de hecho lo recuerdo... Genshi! - Y Naruto ataco con la esfera eléctrica que atravesó el escudo invisible llegando directo al estomago de Sanada  
>- ¡AHHHHHHHHH! - grito de dolor cuando su piel fue alcanzada por la descarga eléctrica del ataque<p>

El poderoso ataque eléctrico hacia correr el chakra raiton de Naruto por el cuerpo de Sanada al tiempo que lo alzaba del suelo, el brillo azul del genshi resplandecía mientras las chispas volaban por el aire al tiempo que el átomo eléctrico se contraía detonando de inmediato la esfera furiosa de electricidad brillo destrozando el suelo antes de contraerse de nuevo formando un brillante relámpago ascendente que desgarraba la ropa y piel de Sanada, la sangre salpicaba por el aire mientras el rayo se disipaba y el enemigo caía a la distancia sin que Naruto le diera oportunidad de responder al ataque, sus manos trazaron sellos y golpeando el suelo con sus pies aplaudió , de inmediato el suelo reacciono estremeciéndose al tiempo que Sanada tocaba tierra justo donde dos enormes planchas de roca se alzaba con fuerza, el estruendo fue poderoso mientras las planchas lo aplastaban con todo el peso agrietándose y soltando un poco de escombro tras el golpe. -apuesto a que eso si le dolió- menciono el rubio Ishura mirando con atención a las rocas a lo lejos mientras esperaba a que Sanada diera señales de vida  
>-NARUTOO!- el grito de ira de Sanada resonó con fuerza mientras el Ishura asentía, si le había dolido el ataque.<p>

Las planchas de roca se destrozaron con fuerza mientras el poderoso ataque se dejaba sentir en la zona, una densa burbuja gravitacional detono hundiendo el suelo como si un meteoro hubiese caído desde el cielo destrozando todo a su paso, los escombros volaban junto al rubio que sorprendido surcaba el cielo atrapado en la onda de choque que lo mando directo al cielo de un solo impulso siendo golpeado por las rocas y escombros que lo acompañaban en su viaje, sobre el suelo en el centro del ataque Sanada miraba furioso y sangrante al cielo directo al punto rubio que se apoyaba sobre las rocas saltando de una a otra para no ser aplastado -yo te enseñare lo que es aplastar a alguien- y reuniendo fuerza ataco, sus brazos se separaron mientras reunía toda su fuerza concentrándose en su blanco, Naruto dejo se moverse siendo jalado como con un gancho invisible al suelo donde se estrello con demasiada fuerza no alcanzo ni a meter las manos y solo levanto la mirada para ver la enorme piedra que se le venia encima, por lo menos pesaría unas 10 o 15 toneladas de granito solido que colgaba sobre su cuerpo -así se aplasta a un insecto!- bramo Sanada al tiempo que soltaba la piedra inmensa que caía sobre el rubio aplastándolo mientras el sonido de la roca cayendo resonaba en todo el sitio al tiempo que el bajaba sus manos tras el poderoso ataque realizado.

Las chicas que veían todo en el reino de Tsukuyomi solo callaron ante la visión de su rubio aplastado por semejante ataque, la roca permanecía inerte y fija al tiempo que Sanada solo miraba al frente, de nuevo el suelo se estremeció mientras una línea de roca corrió destrozándose a toda velocidad directo contra el hombre del viento, las rocas dejaron de quebrarse y estallaron mientras Naruto brotaba del suelo poniéndose de pie frente a Sanada que le miraba fijamente -sabes... encontré algo interesante allá abajo- y las manos del rubio se movieron trazando sellos a toda velocidad mientras Sanada esperaba el ataque del rubio , -Suiton: boryoku-tekina kanketsusen( elemento agua: geiser violento) - y el suelo se estremeció mientras la roca se partía ante la presión de agua, un geiser estallo bajo el enemigo que saltando a un lado escapo del golpe o eso creyó, tan pronto toco el suelo otro geiser broto con fuerza golpeándole y enviándole al aire mientras el primer geiser se torcía en el aire lanzándose contra Sanada quien atrapado en el agua era impactado con fuerza antes de ser empujado al suelo mientras los geiseres se adormecían quedando reducidos a pequeños chorritos de agua  
>-quien diría que aquí había un rio subterráneo verdad- menciono Naruto con calma mientras veía al hombre levantándose del suelo fangoso.<p>

Sanada escupió algo de agua de su boca antes de ponerse de pie sobre el lodo mirando de mala manera al rubio ojiazul -de verdad crees que un poco de agua me ganara?- pregunto el hombre mientras miraba a Naruto quien sonreía negando a sus palabras con sus manos cruzadas en su espalda fijas en un ultimo sello - claro que no eso solo fue para desatascar el rio subterráneo- menciono el ninja de la hoja antes de alzar sus manos atacando de nuevo con gran fuerza lanzando su jutsu - Suiton: idaina shachi (elemento agua: gran ballena asesina)- el suelo rocoso de despedazó justo cuando el agua brotaba con fuerza desde abajo, los ojos de Sanada se abrieron cuando el liquido vital apareció tomando forma, fue una ola gigante que alcanzo casi los 20 metros de altura que se abría mostrando la forma de una colosal ballena de cuerpo algo redondeado que viéndola bien parecía una especie de orca gigante que abría su colosal boca repleta de dientes punzantes que se veían demasiado peligrosos, la enorme ballena emitió un canto cetáceo antes de enfilarse sobre Sanada quien solo retraía viento a su alrededor concentrando su chakra, la ballena lo golpeo con fuerza estrellándose de frente contra el pequeño domo de aire que giraba con velocidad repeliendo el agua , la presión de la ballena fue demasiada tanta que el domo de aire se hundió en el suelo que colapsaba por la carencia del agua subterránea, los escombros mojados se vieron por todos lados mientras la cola de la ballena se veía desaparecer en el flamante orificio creado por el violento impacto justu frente al rubio que miraba todo con cierta calma - no te moriste con eso verdad?- pregunto el ojiazul al agujero esperando una respuesta de su oponente.

El viento comenzaba a soplar con calma meciendo el cabello de Naruto al tiempo que su rostro se tornaba serio - tan difícil de matar como siempre- murmuro el rubio a la nada mientras un colosal gusano de viento ascendía desde el agujero haciendo salpicar agua mientras golpeaba el suelo disipándose para dejar ver a un muy molesto Sanada, su camisa era ya cosa del pasado dejando ver los tallones en su cuerpo siendo el mas llamativo el gran corte sangrante que el genshi causo momentos atrás -ya me harte de ti!- grito el furioso hombre mientras su cuerpo se inundaba de chakra volviéndose visible augurando algo muy poderoso - Futon: jigoku no burasuto (elemento viento: ráfaga infernal)- grito Sanada terminando sus sellos lanzando sus manos abiertas como garras al frente, el viento se movió agresivo arremolinándose sobre Sanada antes de ser disparado contra el rubio, el poderoso vendaval se dejo sentir como una corriente infame de aire que despedazaba el suelo con dentelladas de viento al lanzarse contra el Ishura que solo cruzaba sus brazos frente a du cuerpo, se trato de anclar al suelo con su chakra pero fue inútil ya que el suelo fue desgarrado y lanzado al viento junto al rubio , de inmediato los cortes cubrieron el cuerpo de Naruto al tiempo que Sanada lanzaba otro brutal golpe, ahora la presión fue colosal cayendo desde el cielo como una loza invisible que aplastó a Naruto con fuerza contra el suelo -muere ya... Futon: harikenhanma (elemento viento: martillo del huracán)- y alzo el puño derecho al cielo reuniendo aire rotando como un mini huracán en su puño.

El puño bajo de golpe concentrando el viento que salió disparado rotando de lado directo al rubio que se levantaba adolorido -oh rayos!- fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio cuando el disco llego, lo clavo al suelo mientras se expandía volviéndose un disco huracanado que gira a aplastando al rubio mientras lo arrastraba a todo lo largo del valle dejando un surco de no menos de 8 metros de ancho que se extendía por metros y metros hasta golpear una enorme roca desprendida que le frenaba pulverizándose mientras el disco de viento se disipaba en el aire, Sanada solo miraba el sitio del golpe a la distancia con una mirada analítica como si esperase la respuesta del rubio sepultado en aquellos escombros rocosos, la grava se movió y comenzó a caer suavemente justo donde el puño salió de golpe segundos después el rubio emergía con lentitud sacudiéndose la ropa y escupiendo sangre de su boca , su ropa estaba repleta de cortes y desgarres y las manchas de sangre daban fe de lo poderoso que fue el jutsu del hombre de la isla del buitre que solo esbozaba una chueca sonrisa hacia el Ishura que le miraba de mala manera -bien así quieres que sea, entonces hagámoslo así- y el rubio ataco con fuerza, de sus manos una cadena eléctrica salió disparada contra el, los relámpagos brillantes golpeaban suelo devastado haciendo mas cráteres ennegrecidos mientras el solo saltaba escapando de los ataques del rubio, su fue una muy rara estrategia la que uso considerando la velocidad de Sanada quien los eludía con facilidad mientras miraba con burla al rubio -tonto jamás me tocaras- presumió el enemigo mientras saltaba de nuevo notando el sutil movimiento de l tierra y sonrió -(estúpido, eso no servirá de nuevo)- pensó el antes de moverse a un costado dejando pasar de largo al rubio que salía de la tierra al tiempo que el otro se disipaba en el aire  
>-Imbécil el mismo truco ya no sirve!- dijo Sanada lanzando un disparo de aire que golpeo al rubio mandándole al suelo<br>-lo se - respondió Naruto mientras perdía el color del cuerpo tornándose cristalino ante los ojos de Sanada.

En menos de un segundo el rubio se volvió de cristal y exploto con fuerza, el muro de viento apenas alcanzo a formarse deteniendo la andanada de cristales rotos no así las cadenas de cristal que brotaron del suelo atrapando a Sanada enroscándose en hombre que ahora se hallaba por completo expuesto ante el rubio que se alzaba desde aquel agujero en los escombros rocosos -siempre me subestimas verdad?- dijo el rubio sonriente mientras trazaba sellos bien conocidos por Sanada, el pecho de Naruto se inflo antes de que la gran llamarada volase contra el con todo su poder, el fuego ardió con fuerza mientras se lanzaba en contra de el voló por el aire calcinando el viento mientras lo golpeaba envolviéndole entre las llamas rojas -aaaaahhhhhh- grito Sanada cuando el fuego lo envolvió pero para asombro de Naruto las llamas de pronto se movieron de una extraña manera ascendiendo al cielo como si formase un pilar de fuego que bailaba sobre el -que rayos- dijo el rubio mientras veía el fuego alzándose como si tomase una forma singular antes de descender sobre Sanada que solo sonreía -que? No pensaste que después de todo seguiría siendo vulnerable al katon o si?- pregunto el enemigo mientras las cadenas se desmoronaban calcinadas por las candentes llamas que se extinguían al fin tras ser inútiles para vencerle -que demonios hiciste, como puedes ser inmune al fuego ahora?- pregunto el confundido Ishura al tiempo que Sanada solo sonreía ante su desconcierto  
>-solo digamos que acabe con alguien y me dio un maravilloso bono- respondió Sanada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro<br>-ya veo sigues siendo un asesino sin corazón- menciono el ojiazul con enojo y desprecio ante la actitud de su oponente  
>- oh claro que tengo corazón pero a el le encanta la muerte- respondió Sanada mientras miraba al rubio a los ojos sin dejar de sonriente<br>-por eso eres un asesino demente - dijo el rubio como respuesta al tiempo que de nuevo se colocaba en posición listo para combatir  
>- quizá si, pero eso miso me ayudo a mejorar de este modo! - y sus manos se movieron a toda velocidad trazando sellos alistándose para atacar con fuerza.<p>

El fuego se dejo ver en la boca de Sanada mientras escupía con fuerza el soplo quemante, eso era lo ultimo que Naruto esperaba enfrentar en su batalla contra Sanada y era justo lo que venia contra el, el fuego roto sobre si mismo como una columna retorcida que crecía un poco mas a cada metro que avanzaba en contra del rubio, el viento inherente a Sanada estaba sumado a su nuevo y flamante katon, el calor quemaba el suelo mientras las rocas se fundían ante el calor de la columna de fuego lucia imparable, reacciono apenas alzando un grueso muro de piedra que detenía el ataque con fuerza, las flamas quemaban con poder resonando en el aire mientras el rubio se apoyaba contra el muro de piedra que se calentaba a cada segundo casi hasta ponerse al rojo vivo -maldición es demasiado calor!- dijo el rubio al ver como la piedra parecía comenzar a fundirse por el fuego enemigo, las rocas se derritieron cayendo sobre el rubio al tiempo que el fuego se disipaba dejando ver las rocas a medio fundir de las que salía humo a gran escala -ese es demasiado vapor- murmuro el hombre de la isla del buitre al tiempo que el geiser de agua salpicaba por todos lados enfriando la roca candente que de nuevo se petrificaba ante el frio del liquido cristalino que se abrió solo para dejar ver a un muy mojado rubio -wow sobreviviste si que sabes improvisar- felicito Sanada con una enorme sonrisa burlona en su rostro  
>-es de mis fuertes y ni creas que tu nuevo katon te da la ventaja no olvides que yo modelo los cinco elementos- respondió el rubio mientras miraba a Sanada sacudiéndose los restos de agua de su cuerpo<br>-lo recuerdo bien Naruto pero este katon no es de origen humano- la sonrisa del hombre se volvió enorme mientras su chakra de nuevo comenzaba a hervir.

El cuerpo de Sanada brillo con fuerza mientras el calor se dejaba sentir en la zona calentando el aire al rededor del sitio mientras una visión fantasmal parecía envolverlo tomando una forma bastante familiar para Naruto -(esa cosa...se parece a)- pensó el ojiazul al tiempo que Sanada atacaba -ven aquí cerca para que no te resfríes por tanta agua!- grito el asesino mientras el poder de atracción del basho tenin se dejaba sentir sobre el jalándole con demasiada fuerza, no pudo oponer resistencia ante la fuerza invisible que lo jalo sin compasión alguna, Naruto voló por el aire directo a la otra mano de Sanada que abierta como una garra se expandía con dedos alargados como cuchillas de viento candente que explotaban en flamas quemantes que se lanzaban contra el rubio en un golpe ascendente -Aaaaaaaarrrrrrgggggggg- fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio al sentir como la garra de fuego se expandía en cinco largas líneas de fuego que quemaban todo a su paso envolviendo al rubio entre fuego mientras volaba por el aire dando vueltas fuera de control hasta que golpeo el suelo rodando por el mismo mientras las llamas quemaban su ropa y causaban quemaduras al tiempo que se extinguían al rodar el rubio por el suelo - ya ves como no va a ser tan simple- menciono Sanada con una sonrisa al tiempo que el rubio tosía con dolor moviéndose en el suelo -(esto no es bueno no recuerdo ningun fuego que me quemara o se sintiera igual)- pensaba el rubio poniendose poco a poco de pie ante la sensación de la piel lacerada por el fuego.

El rubio se levanto del suelo con gran parte de su ropa rota y quemada, los ojos de Sanada le recorrían de pies a cabeza divirtiéndose con las heridas del rubio -mejor quédate en el suelo del mismo modo en que se quedaron tus mujeres aunque creo que sufriran mucho cuando te mueras jejeje- comento con veneno en su voz Sanada mirando al rubio que le regresaba una mirada muy agresiva mientras unas capas de chakra amarilloso caían sobre el rubio desde los rayos del sol sanando sus quemaduras externas y dolorosas ,-curioso antes no te curabas de ese modo, pero lo mas curioso es esa reacción tuya... no me digas que... jajaja ni se salvaron todas jajajaja si murieron algunas jajajaja- las carcajadas de Sanada resonaban con fuerza mientras el rubio gruñía molesto por las burlas del asesino que se sujetaba el estomago por la risa que le invadía por la situación del rubio  
>-ellas murieron en manos de un monstruo y voy a destrozarlo - respondió el ojiazul con ira y dolor contenidos mientas Sanada sonreía con arrogancia<br>-no fue mi culpa si tu te hubieras muerto cuando peleamos pero es algo que puedo remediar- dijo el asesino de la isla del buitre mas que listo para volver a luchar contra Naruto quien ya estaba en posición de batalla

Sanada esbozo una gran sonrisa mientras se lanzaba directo sobre el rubio que ya lo esperaba con los puños listos, avanzo a toda velocidad colocándose cara a cara con Naruto mientras lazaba una poderosa patada al rubio que bloqueaba con fuerza, el suelo bajo sus pies se agrieto mientras el viento se disipaba tras el impacto que su antebrazo contenía en pose de escuadra, de inmediato respondió con un derechazo al pecho de Sanada que lo recibía de frente tragándose el dolor del impacto que lo hacia retroceder un poco por la fuerza justo antes de que " aplaudiera ", el eco resonó con fuerza mientras la onda de viento golpeaba al ojiazul que casi salía volando de no ser por el chakra que lo fijo al suelo y lo sostuvo pese al ventarrón lanzado por Sanada; el rubio reunió fuerza para el contraataque sus puños se cerraron de nuevo mientras el chakra corría por ellos resplandeciendo con la electricidad que los llenaba de poder, salto contra Sanada de frente mientras sus puños brillaban con la energía del rayo, el primer golpe cayo sobre el enemigo con fuerza rebotando en la defensa de aire de Sanada que bloqueaba su izquierdazo, el viento repelió el rayo dispersando la electricidad mientras el rubio lanzaba el codo tras bloquearse el golpe, fue un impacto directo el que se llevo el hombre de aquella isla lejana que de nuevo trastabillaba hacia atrás con su nariz sacudida, reacciono con fuerza Sanada alzando su pierna llena de un muy caliente aire que dio contra el costado del ojiazul que no pudo evitar el escupir algo de sangre por el daño interno, Naruto sujeto la pierna de Sanada jalándola justo antes de clavar su puño en la cara de Sanada haciéndolo alzarse del suelo volando unos metros pero con su agilidad logro caer de nuevo sobre sus pies con una mueca de dolor en su rostro tras el golpe del rubio -aggg no sabes como detesto ese maldito raiken tuyo- dijo Sanada mirando a Naruto con fastidio e irritación  
>-que mal por ti, es uno de los jutsus que mas uso- respondió el rubio mientras sonreía con cierta burla hacia su oponente que solo le miraba molesto<br>-cierto pero ahora yo tengo lo mío- la sonrisa de Sanada se volvió mas grande y malvada indicando que tenia algo ya preparado.

El chakra de Sanada hirvió con fuerza mientras el katon se dejaba sentir en la zona, el aire se calentó de nuevo mientras los puños de Sanada se cerraban y el viento los rotaba von violencia formando esferas de aire que de pronto se encendían en llamas rojas y candentes que giraban con fuerza ante los ojos abiertos del Ishura -te presento al Hiken ( puño de fuego)- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa perversa mientras se lanzaba contra el rubio, las flamas rotaron con violencia al tiempo que el rayo inundaba los puños del rubio, el choque fue imparable dando directo el primer golpe con fuerza se estrellaron nudillo contra nudillo mientras los elementos se oponían uno al otro, el rayo rebito destilando chispas al igual que el fuego, las flamas se mecieron impulsadas por el rayo mezclándose uno con el otro, el fuego dejo ir lenguas candentes que se movieron dejando rastro al girar Sanada, Naruto se agacho cuando los puños de fuego casi le dan en la cabeza , su pierna se alzo siendo eludida por Sanada no así el golpe del rubio que lanzando un gancho daba un impacto en su quijada , si dolió al conectarse pero no basto para frenarlo, los puños de Sanada se juntaron formando una esfera de fuego mas grande que el dejo caer sobre el rubio que cruzo sus brazos sobre su cabeza deteniendo el golpe con algo de esfuerzo, la presión de Sanada era muy grande al igual que el calor de las flamas que quemaban pese a la capa eléctrica en sus brazos, Sanada alzo su rodilla con fuerza golpeando al rubio alzándole del suelo mientras sus flamas se disipaban al trazar los sellos -toma... Katon:hi no uzu (elemento fuego: vórtice de fuego)- y su mano derecha fue al frente evocando de nuevo el fuego quemante

De la mano de Sanada que fue al frente un enorme remolino de fuego se abrió colosal tragándose al rubio incapaz de responder por la cercanía del ataque, las llamas giraban con violencia mientras atrapaba al rubio, el fuego tomo la forma de un colosal disco que giraba con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio eta alzado del suelo, todo le daba vueltas mientras el fuego quemaba su cuerpo con el calor sofocante, no supo ni cuantas vueltas dio antes de que la gravedad al fin funcionara en favor tirando al humeante rubio al suelo mientras las flamas se disipaban para gran diversión del asesino del viento -que te pareció Naruto, apuesto a que si dolió jajaja- se burlaba del rubio mientras este se alzaba despacio con nuevas heridas en su cuerpo lastimado, de nuevo el chakra regenerador apareció curando las dolorosas quemaduras mientras la quemada ropa del rubio caía dejándolo ahora solo con su pantalón y una deshecha camisa sin una manga y varios pedazos faltantes mientras estiraba sus brazos adoloridos y entumidos - si dolió bastante pero no se va a quedar así- respondió el rubio con algo de dolor ya disipándose de su cuerpo por el poder curativo, , el rubio respiro calmándose otro poco mientras reunía su chakra, de nuevo sus manos se movieron con velocidad al tiempo que se chakra se concentraba en el jutsu -Doton: okina iwadzume (elemento tierra: gran garra de roca )- y las manos del rubio tocaron el suelo con fuerza mientras su chakra se unía al suelo, Sanada alzo una ceja ante el inesperado ataque físico con una sonrisa el hombre dio un enorme salto alejándose de la colosal garra que se alzaba mostrando enormes dedos alargados como punzones de piedra quedando extendidos al cielo -te agarre- dijo el ojiazul mientras alzaba su mano izquierda al cielo y los dedos de roca salían disparados como misiles de piedra, Sanada se enconcho rodeándose de aire denso y caliente que recibía los ahora misiles, lo golpearon con fuerza estallando con fuerza ascendiendo otro poco con cada explosión que le enviaba a la atmosfera sin notar al Ishura que ya tenía su próximo golpe listo para lanzarle - Raiton: ionsuta (elemento rayo: estrella de iones)- y la brillante esfera eléctrica estaba completada y su brazo ya se retraía para lanzarla.

Sanada noto ya algo tarde como el rubio movía el brazo hacia atrás con la brillante pelota desprendiéndose de su mano mientras salía despedida como un meteoro directo a Sanada el golpe llego de inmediato sin dejarlo defenderse, la bola eléctrica golpeo con fuerza el torso de Sanada quien solo atino a tratar de soportar el choque, la onda del golpe resonó y casi se pudo ver cuando la esfera llego, pronto la pelota dura y eléctrica se expandía estallando con la fuerza de una bomba de demolición que iluminaba todo con el brillo eléctrico que entumecía todo el cuerpo de Sanada que pese a todo seguía consiente y elevándose aun mas de ser eso posible y fue cuando el suelo comenzaba a alejarse de el que vio de nuevo a Naruto alistando otro de sus conocidos ataque que brillaba suspendido entre las manos del Ishura como una brillante esfera eléctrica con anillo que le orbitaban resonando en el aire por demás fuerte -Raiton: shi no genshi (elemento rayo : átomo de la muerte)- grito el Ishura mientras lanzaba el jutsu con todas sus fuerzas, la mortal esfera eléctrica voló por el aire con poder asesino con sus anillos rotando en círculos a toda velocidad, si no se necesitaba ser un genio para reconocer el jusu original de Naruto en todo su esplendor asesino menos cuando tu eres el blanco y todos tus instintos te gritan que te muevas del camino cosa que Sanada no podía hacer por lo acalambrado e sus músculos en ese momento , -yo no moriré, SHINRA TENSEI!- grito desde el aire el asesino de la isla del buitre mientras forzaba su demoledor contra ataque, la onda de gravedad voló cayendo desde el cielo aplastando todo a su paso detonando el jutsu del rubio.

En el reino de la diosa de la luna todas las chicas pudieron verlo con claridad al estallar, la cúpula eléctrica se alzo en el cielo con sus anillos rotantes fuera de control mientras los escombros que volaban eran alzados por los rayos dispersos que daban una vista demencial casi como si se estuviese presenciando el choque de dos planetas con suma violencia, poco a poco la esfera se deformaba bajo el poder gravitacional que la hundía al suelo haciéndola reventar con fuerza lanzando misiles de rayos por todos lados cayendo como un bombardeo letal que destruía a su paso lo poco que aun pudiera seguir de pie al tiempo que el brillos se volvía cegador -esto es una locura!-gritaba Kasumi en aquel reino al cerrar los ojos por lo cegador del resplandeciente estallido.

Todo se volvía de nuevo visible al tiempo que se disipaba el brillo de la electricidad en el aire, la zona volvió a ser visible dejando ver los estragos de la batalla, el suelo estaba devastado repleto de cráteres de impacto donde las descargas habían caído, el suelo duro que no fue perforado estaba quemado agrietado o cubierto de escombros pero sin duda lo más llamativo era el colosal cráter al centro de toda la devastación, era inmenso de al menos un par de kilómetros de diámetro y otros tanto cientos de metros de profundidad dejando en claro que el poder combinado del shinra tensei y el shi no genshi era de verdad devastador por donde se le viera, lo curioso era que al parecer no había señal alguna de los dos ninjas aunque era seguro que seguían con vida o al menos uno de ellos, de pronto una sombra difusa se pudo ver en el suelo volviéndose más grande y oscura con el paso de los segundos hasta que el silbido del viento se agudizo ante la caída de aquel meteoro de aire retorcido que con fuerza se estrellaba contra el suelo resonando como una explosión que dispersaba el viento dejando ver la figura de rodillas en el suelo, se alzo despacio con una mueca de dolor en el rostro solo para dejar ver a Sanada, la onda explosiva lo había impulsado aun más arriba casi hasta las nubes donde la falta de oxigeno casi lo sofoco de ahí su respiración agitada y el golpe al caer le dolía en todo el cuerpo, -bueno donde te metiste ahora Naruto- preguntaba el hombre a la nada mientras buscaba al rubio por todos lados.

El suelo se cuarteo de pronto se abría una vez más, las rocas se alzaban mientras una especie de pirámide de cristal brotaba desde el subsuelo a paso algo lento, pronto estaba ya frente a el mientras los costados se desprendían cayendo al suelo casi como gajos de naranja pesados y duros dejando ver al rubio que respiraba algo cansado por la veloz defensa que uso antes de ser pulverizado por su propio ataque -sobreviviste con eso de nuevo eh, creo que a alguien le gusta estar bajo tierra jejeje- se burlaba Sanada mientras el rubio le miraba fijamente con mucha seriedad pese a la premura de su escape -al menos yo no volé casi hasta otro mundo- respondió el rubio mientras Sanada de nuevo se alistaba para luchar contra el Ishura que alzaba un poco los brazos para luchar una vez más, el viento solo con suavidad al tiempo que Sanada se lanzaba al frente con fuerza, el suelo se corto por el viento que lo impulsaba hacia Naruto, su puño rodeado de viento fue directo al rubio que en un alarde de fuerza sujeto el puño del enemigo mientras el viento le rodeaba a el también - mi turno- respondió el rubio mientras su golpe de aire conectaba con el mentón de Sanada quien no se movió ni un poco pese a la fuerza del rubio -eres un estúpido o que el futon no sirve contra mi- pronuncio Sanada mientras sonreía al ataque de rubio  
>-lo sé pero esto no es solo futon- respondió el rubio con calma mientras su puño se abría ante los ojos de Sanada<p>

De la mano abierta del rubio se desprendió una capa de polvo que ascendiendo a la cara de Sanada exploto con fuerza mandándolo de espaldas mientras el rubio saltaba al viento con fuerza, su puño resplandeció una vez mas mientras la electricidad caía sobre Sanada que reacciono de inmediato moviéndose con su viento, se impulso por la tierra con fuerza alejándose del rubio que clavaba su puño en el suelo partiéndolo mientras Sanada se levantaba del suelo mirándolo con malos ojos -que diablos fue eso?- pregunto el hombre del viento mientras se sacudía el polvo tocándose el entumido rostro tras la inesperada explosión - solo fue un poco de Jinton ya sabes elemento polvo- respondió el rubio mientras alzaba un poco los hombros restándole importancia a su pequeño elemento sorpresa, Sanada solo negó a sus palabras estaba claro que el rubio también había mejorado tras su última batalla  
>-parece que alguien aprendió a jugar sucio no?- dijo el hombre de la isla del buitre al tiempo que el rubio negaba a sus palabras<br>-soy un ninja el engaño es parte del trabajo además aun no has visto nada- respondió el rubio al tiempo que trazaba sellos una vez mas

El rubio reunió su chakra mientras atacaba con fuerza, una colosal serpiente de polvo se formo de la nada alzándose tras el rubio formándosele una segunda cabeza que abría sus fauces lanzándose contra el hombre del viento Sanada sonrió con burla ante el ataque físico y lento del rubio, una densa cuchilla de viento se alzo desde el suelo lanzándose contra la serpiente que recibió el golpe de frente, la cuchilla dividió con facilidad a la serpiente que pese al corte no pareció disiparse de manera nada natural, el polvo se disperso en una nube de polvo que siguió avanzando contra Sanada quien solo miraba incrédulo como el polvo reformaba las cabezas a sus costados atacándole con fuerza, se estrellaron con fuerza en el suelo devastando la zona del impacto justo done Sanada de nuevo salía volando tras la explosión que resonaba con fuerza, dio un giro en el aire cayendo de nuevo sobre sus pies mientras escupía algo de sangre mirando al rubio de muy mala manera -olvide mencionar que el polvo a pesar de dispersarse aun conserva el jutsu- comento el rubio con algo de burla mientras Sanada reprimía el enojo para no atacar sin pensar cegado por su sensación de molestia nunca espero que el rubio pudiera aprender a modelar un nuevo elemento que al parecer le daba cierta ventaja en imprevisibilidad cosa en la que ya de por si era demasiado bueno, sin duda el rubio era un estuche de sorpresa indeseables para su causa -si que eres molesto Naruto- mascullo el hombre del poderoso viento al tiempo que su chakra hervía con fuerza hasta el punto de ser visible de nueva cuenta.

El rubio le miro con atención al tiempo que el fuego parecía volverse un ser viviente al mezclarse con el viento de Sanada, de nuevo una misteriosa silueta se comenzó a firmar entre las llamas del hombre de gran poder -(que demonios es eso juraría que su fuego tiene vida propia)- pensaba Naruto para sí mismo al tiempo que Sanada atacaba con gran fuerza, el fuego roto sobre el mismo mientras una forma parecida a la cabeza de un dragón se formaba sobre él, un colosal respiro de fuego se dejo ver mientras el fuego se lanzaba contra el rubio, de inmediato una defensa de cristal se alzo entre el rubio y el soplo candente, el muro cristalino soporto el embate del fuego que calcinaba la cara externa del muro -buena suerte con eso, el cristal es mucho mejor defensa que la roca- dijo el Ishura seguro de su barrera mientras Sanada solo se enfurecía soplando con más fuerza, era tan raro verlo tomar aire y resoplar sin que su ataque perdiera un solo grado, eso era sin duda lo más extraño del caso pero no tanto como el cristal caliente que se comenzaba a resquebrajar para sorpresa del rubio que simplemente no comprendía como podía el fuego de Sanada comenzaba a fundir su cristal que incluso había llegado a soportar el calor de la lava misma por ello lo que pasaba era por demás imposible, las grietas se volvían enormes y el vapor comenzaba a salir a presión mientras el rubio lo veía incrédulo -eso no es posible- y el rubio dio un gran salto alejándose del fuego que hacia estallar su muro en cientos de pedazos quemados e hirvientes.

-que paso Naruto? No soportaste el calor?- pregunto el asesino del viento mientras el rubio le miraba con incredulidad ante la silueta de fuego que se desvanecía poco a poco tras el ataque realizado  
>-como haces eso? Ese katon, es imposible que simple fuego exhalado queme mi shoton- cuestiono el ojiazul al tiempo que el hombre solo sonreía ante las palabras del Ishura -lo sé pero como dije no es de origen humano jejeje- la sonrisa del hombre era enorme mientras el rubio lo meditaba un momento.<p>

Naruto lo pensó con calma y razono sin muchas ideas concluyendo que Sanada había asesinado alguno de esos demonios tengu , aunque no mostro ser tan poderoso esa clase de demonio cuando peleo contra uno de ellos, -no sabía que existieran tengus con un katon tan poderoso- murmuro el rubio haciendo sonreír a Sanada quien solo negaba a las palabras del rubio que alzaba una ceja dudoso de sus palabras después de todo no sabía que hubiese otros demonios en aquel ejército enemigo -no te equivoques Naruto yo no mate un sucio demonio, todo este grandioso poder viene de la dulce alma de un dragón negro!- grito el hombre del viento mientras el rubio abría sus ojos incrédulo al tiempo que Sanada de nuevo se lanzaba contra el -este juego se acaba...AHORA!- y se precipito contra el rubio con una colosal garra de fuego y viento listo para matarlo

* * *

><p>y se acabo el capitulo, y sii como vimos esta batalla se esta poniiendo demasiado destructiva por decir lo menos jejeje, pero como no lo seria si Sanada ha regresado con un nuevo elemento y con sed de revancha y eso que apenas esta comenzando lo bueno jejejeje<br>_como pudiste cortarlo ahi (mira al autor indignada)_  
><em>no puedo creerlo (apoyando a la otra)<em>  
><em>siempre tienes que hacer eso (el autor asiente)<em>  
><em>eres muy cruel( miran al autor con rencor)<em>  
>lo siento pero esto garantiza que se queden con ganas de leer mas jejeje (ignorando el instinto asesino a sus espaldas)<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que tal quedo la ortografia esta vez?


	263. C259: Hasta la muerte

hola a todo el mundo , si ha finalmente llegado el momento de leer la culminación de la larga y destructiva batalla de Naruto y Sanada, espero que les guste como va a terminar esto y como no quiero adelantar nada para arruinar su lectura pasemos a lo que sigue los reviews

**LeNashSkoll: **que bueno que te guste y espero que la conclusión de esta batalla cumpla con tus expectativas  
><strong>Akuma no Ryu:<strong> que bueno que entiendes el porque lo corte y ahora aqui viene el final de esta batalla espero que ahora si encuentre la palabra que le quede jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: se bien lo del jinton pero lo que naruto usa es un jutsu que crea formas con el polvo, formas explosivas, y que bueno que mi ortografía mejoro espero siga asi  
><strong>El Gran Arashi:<strong> creo que lo del primogenito va entre ella y kushina, en cuanto a lo de la tardanza perdona por eso  
><strong>alexzero<strong>: calma calma lo usara en su momento recuerda que limita su cracion, y si sanada es un peligro con p mayuscula  
><strong>RaptorKiller<strong>: jejeje no maldigas los cortes ayudan a darle interés a la historia  
><strong>Naruto98<strong>: que bueno que mi ortografia mejoro y que te gustara el cap  
><strong>caballerooscuro117<strong>: sii las sucubos y vampiresas estan vivias, murieron las inuzuka la madre de ino y tsunami lo del shinigami si parece tener todo planeado verdad y no te apures me encantan los reviews largos jejejeje  
><strong>Shinji Ikari111:<strong> que bueno que t gusto  
><strong>La sexy Ariana:<strong> mucho gusto hermana menor del gran arashi jejejeje, y los ojos de naruto son semejantes al simbolo de peligro biológico solo asignale los colores, puedes buscarlo en google, lo de tu nombre... si creo que si se puede y no tengo novia... porque la pregunta -ignora las cuatro miradas furiosas a su espalda-  
><strong>Zer0-sama<strong>: todo a su tiempo no extrañes demasiado el lemon ya regresara  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: sip hasta sus aliados le temen a madara y es verdad naruto ahora debe asegurarse de que sanada muera  
><strong>marcekun23<strong>: revisare el fic y que bueno que mejoro mi ortografia de nuevo mas bendiciones a ti  
><strong>ZETA-KUN<strong>: quien dice que no llego a tener bloqueos?, en cuanto a lo de saru se veia muy gracioso cuando lo imagine jejeje y si ese choque shinra tensei vs genshi debió verse espectacular, al menos así lo imagine  
><strong>guest<strong>: no creo serlo jejejeje  
><strong>dario gtz 5:<strong> todo en una semana, eso si es leer y creeme a este fiic le cuelga quiza no tanto como todos desean pero le cuelgan algunos caps  
><em>ahora sii a la conti<em>  
><em>si a leer (mira la pantalla)<em>  
><em>ya quiero saber como acaba todo (el autor sonrie)<em>  
><em>creo que sabemos como acabara esto (el autor asiente a eso)<em>  
><em>si, y aun asi queremos leerlo (el autor sonrie aun mas)<em>  
>pues a leer<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo<strong>** 259****: Hasta la muerte **

Los ojos de Naruto solo reflejaban sorpresa al tiempo que procesaba las palabras de Sanada si entendía bien el dragón que el mato para conseguir ese nuevo y extraordinario poder fue... el hijo de Kanon, no tuvo mucho tiempo para razonar esa idea ya que Sanada atacaba con todo su poder, bloqueo el golpe directo a su cara sujetando la muñeca del asesino oponente que jalo por sobre su hombro haciéndolo volar sobre el arrojándolo a la distancia mientras sus manos trazaban sellos a toda velocidad listo para atacar a Sanada, -toma- fue todo lo que el rubio dijo al tiempo que lanzaba un relámpago de sus manos destrozando el suelo al tiempo que Sanada solo rotaba en el suelo, se transformo en un colosal tornado que despedazo el suelo al tiempo que se abría colosal tragándose el ataque de Naruto que pudo ver como el rayo se torció dentro de gigantesco embudo de aire que serpenteo sobre el suelo lanzándose contra él, el rubio solo pudo fijarse al suelo con chakra para no ser tragado por el jutsu de Sanada que devastaba el suelo aproximándose a él -eso no! - fue lo que el rubio grito mientras su pecho se inflaba al tragar aire y trazar sellos a toda velocidad

De su boca un respiro de fuego salió volando, la bola de fuego se volvió enorme mientras era devorada por el tornado que pronto se volvía de fuego haciéndose inestable y explotando casi como una bomba gigante que formaba un colosal domo de fuego que destrozaba el suelo al tiempo que el rubio volaba por el aire impulsado por la onda de choque que destrozaba el suelo, Naruto cayó sobre el suelo partiéndolo por la fuerza del golpe mientras veía a Sanada de nuevo de pie sobre el humeante cráter de rocas infundidas de calor -que fue eso? No creíste que una pequeña explosión bastaría- comento Sanada mientras le miraba con un gesto muy divertido en su cara -en realidad ni ya deberías saber que nunca ataco solo con un golpe- recito el rubio antes de estallar en una bola de humo revelándose como un clon de sombra, Sanada sonrió aun mas mientras negaba a esa persistente costumbre del Ishura por recurrir a sus copias para en cubrir un posible ataque subterráneo -tan predecible- dijo Sanada mientras daba un pequeño salto y apuntaba su mano derecha al suelo, la poderosa onda del shinra tensei se dejo ver golpeando el suelo aplastando todo a su paso mientras el gran cráter de la explosión se ampliaba aun mas mientras era aplanado y el suelo se rompía dejando ver un par de explosiones de cristal que hacían sonreír al hombre de la isla del buitre -tus clones no siempre me sorprenden ahora donde te metiste tu- pregunto el hombre mirando al suelo esperando ver salir al ojiazul

Una ligera corriente de aire resoplo con suavidad anunciando el jutsu del rubio logrando que Sanada alzara la mirada sobre su cabeza, una enorme loza de aire caía sobre con la forma de un colosal muro que no le dejaba muchas rutas de huida, el asesino de la isla del buitre solo miro el ataque con una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba sus manos extendidas apuntando al cielo, lanzo un poderoso grito al viento mientras el suelo era golpeado por el ataque que recibía de lleno, sus manos se rodearon de viento mientras las alzaba y soportaba el golpe, fue casi como ver un cuchillo caliente atravesar la mantequilla, los brazos de Sanada pasaron atraves de la loza de aire con gran facilidad al tiempo que empujaba a los lados -en futon yo soy el mejor!- grito con rencor el asesino de aquella isla mientras la gran plancha de aire se cuarteaba y destrozaba mandando pesados bloques de aire a surcar el cielo al tiempo que Sanada solo sonreía demencialmente ante su gran defensa -el futon se usa así... Futon: namida no hashira (elemento viento: gran pilar de desgarre)- grito el enemigo al tiempo que sus manos apuntaban al cielo de donde una rotante columna de viento descendió como una gran barrenadora, en volvió a Sanada con fuerza despedazando el suelo al tiempo que se extendía, el suelo se partió con fuerza antes de que las cuchillas de viento ascendieran desde el suelo con todo su poder destrozando la roca que era reducida a polvo por el mortal jutsu

-no te escondas Naruto solo quiero matarte!- grito Sanada buscando al rubio que no aparecía por ningún lado por un segundo creyó haberlo matado sin darse cuenta pero lo rechazo de inmediato, el Ishura era demasiado terco como para morir de ese modo -uno hace mucho con genjutsu no crees?-los ojos del hombre se abrieron como platos cuando la visión borrosa de Naruto apareció frente a él con una sonrisa y una mano apoyada en su cadera, la lanzo al frente golpeando a Sanada con fuerza mandándolo a volar por el choque eléctrico que lo rodeaba de estática mientras el rubio trazaba sellos a toda velocidad, junto sus manos de nuevo sobre su pecho formando una x que separo de golpe desprendiendo una brutal onda eléctrica que destrozo todo a su paso mientras golpeaba a Sanada quien solo pudo gritar presa del dolor que la energía generaba al correr por sus nervios y músculos, cayó al suelo entre humo y el rubio solo le miro con curiosidad al tiempo que como supuso el se levantaba de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza por el golpe recibido, Sanada le dirigió una mirada molesta al rubio mientras este solo se quedaba quieto mirándole con calma -un genjutsu eh, eso es nuevo en ti antes peleabas mas cara a cara- dijo el hombre del viento mientras el rubio solo alzaba los brazos restando algo de importancia a sus palabras, -uno aprende cosas nuevas... como esto- y el rubio se concentro acumulando su chakra con fuerza mientras sus manos trazaban esos sellos, no era tan bueno como el original pero estaba seguro que sería impactante, termino los sellos y con fuerza extendió sus manos al frente dejando ver un pequeño punto semejante a una esfera rojiza en sus manos que flotaba suavemente antes de estallar en un arranque de velocidad

Voló contra Sanada surcando el aire hasta detenerse frente al hombre estallando con un poder avasallador, la bola de fuego lo envolvió con fuerza mientras el hombre solo alzaba sus brazos al frente defendiéndose de volátil disparo de fuego que lo hizo volar por el aire con gran fuerza al tiempo que el rubio solo silbaba impresionado por el efecto -valla Azula_chan tenía razón esta clase de disparo es mucho más poderoso que nada que haya usado- murmuro el rubio agradeciéndole a la pelinegra que en el reino de la diosa de la luna solo sonreía con cierta arrogancia por las palabras del rubio que solo inflaban mas su ego de por si grande, a la distancia Sanada se alzaba del suelo sacudido por el estallido que lo hizo casi ver estrellas , -buen golpe, pero si deseas un golpe de fuego verdadero toma este- las manos de Sanada se movieron con velocidad antes de juntarlas frente a su boca soplando con fuerza reuniendo el fuego entre sus manos que le apretaban con fuerza comprimiéndole en un pequeño misil redondo que con un fuerte giro Sanada lanzo, Naruto lo vio venir directo a él y con velocidad golpeo el suelo con sus manos alzando un escudo de roca que se levanto como un muro de piedra que fue golpeado con fuerza, la poderosa explosión cimbro la defensa del rubio que solo se mantuvo tras la pared que apenas aguantaba el golpe, las rocas se destrozaron con fuerza mientras el rubio solo pudo ver como la mano envuelta en fuego aparecía, lo sujeto de la cabeza con un mortal agarre antes de lanzarlo al viento mientras Sanada lo miraba con atención - a dónde vas Naruto... basho tenin- y cerro la mano izquierda jalando al Ishura de regreso solo para golpearlo con su puño envuelto en fuego haciéndolo salir volando ahora envuelto entre las quemantes llamas de Sanada

El rubio golpeo el suelo con fuerza mientras el fuego se disipaba por el golpe, la mano del rubio se hundió en el suelo mientras se retenía en el impulso del golpe, -nada mal resististe el golpe- elogio Sanada mientras miraba al rubio de rodillas en el suelo mirándole con atención al tiempo que Sanada solo le veía con esos ojos divertidos por el combate contra el rubio, Naruto se trono el cuello al tiempo que miraba a su oponente con cierto enojo, sus manos trazaron sellos con velocidad mientras Sanada le miraba a la espera de su ataque, las manos del rubio tocaron el suelo que se estremeció con fuerza mientras el poderoso ataque detonaba , un colosal dragón se alzo desde el suelo con enormes colmillos de piedra que apuntaba su boca amenazante directo al hombre que solo negaba -de nuevo un dragón?- pregunto con algo de decepción al tiempo que Naruto golpeaba a su propio ataque que rugió poderoso mientras vetas de cristal aparecían en el fluyendo hasta sus colmillos que ahora brillaban como diamante mientras se lanzaba contra Sanada, el asesino del viento trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras lanzaba un denso muro de aire al frente mientras generaba fuego que escupía de su boca, se mezclaron con fuerza y pronto una enorme pared d flamas candentes ya se dirigía al ataque de rubio, chocaron de frente y como su fuera una red gigante el muro de fuego envolvió al poderoso dragón que en cosa de segundos ya estaba al rojo vivo mientras seguía empujando -sabia que defenderías de ese modo- dijo el rubio mientras apuntaba su mano hacia el gran ataque que pronto explotaba casi como una bomba gigante.

El pesado muro de fuego se descompuso en una lengua roja mientras los meteoros de roca en llamas ascendían al cielo antes de desplomarse sobre Sanada que saltaba de un lado a otro evitando los bólidos en llamas, un golpe, lo sintió corriendo sobre su pierna y tan pronto volteo vio el corte sangrante, en el suelo un trozo afilado de cristal llamo su atención hacia la borrosa nube de escombros dejando ver una andanada de cristales afilados fluyendo por el aire directo a él, los ojos de Sanada solo se abrieron enormes mientras las afiladas dagas volaban en su contra, no lo pensó dos veces, dio un gran salto impulsado por su viento mientras daba un gran giro en el aire abriendo sus palmas apuntando a los críateles y las bolas de roca en llamas -te los regreso!- dijo desde las alturas al tiempo que en su giro el efecto del basho tenin se dejaba sentir con gran fuerza jalando aquellos escombros que torciendo sus trayectorias se dejaban caes sobre el rubio que solo maldecía el contra ataque de su enemigo.

Los meteoros de fuego y cristal volaron contra el rubio que trazando sellos a toda velocidad lanzo sus manos al frente evocando un pesado muro eléctrico que brillaba con fuerza recibiendo de frente aquellos golpes poderosos de sus bólidos, el muro los destrozo al tiempo que Sanada volvía a tocar el suelo con una enorme sonrisa, su brazos se unieron en su pecho mientras su chakra fluía con fuerza dejando sentir todo su poder dese cadenado emergiendo desde su interior -deja les doy un empujón!- grito Sanada mientras empujaba un poderoso soplo de aire que volando con fuerza aplasto aquel muro eléctrico dejando volar los restos del ataque del rubio que solo saltaba de un lado a otro esquivando los golpes contra el suelo, Sanada sonrió malévolo mientras usando una vez más el basho tenin jalaba restos de rocas molidas, una gran piedra de al menos una tonelada rodeada por otras pequeñas que flotaban casi como un anillo demoledor, su aura ardió y una visión fantasmal de aquel muerto dragón vino a su persona mientras soplaba un candente rio de llamas que envolvían las rocas poniéndolas al rojo vivo -oye Naruto toma otro pequeño obsequio con toda mi estimación- dijo el poderoso hombre mientras arrojaba aquellos colosales escombros directo al rubio que solo abrió enormes sus ojos mientras las moles de roca caían sobre él.

En el reino de la diosa de la luna las chicas guardaron silencio ante tal golpe mientras las pierdas candentes sepultaban al Ishura bajo toneladas de escombros incandescentes, estaba claro que de ese ataque no escapo y por lo mismo estaba sepultado -**maldito desgraciado cuando lo agarre voy a partirlo por la mitad y le voy a arrancar los pulmones para que mi bebe juegue a la pelota con ellos!-** todas voltearon a ver a la furiosa kitsune pelirroja que miraba aquella imagen con claros deseos de meterse y hacerle mucho daño a Sanada, sin duda el carácter de una mujer embarazada era peligroso más aun cuando esta es una biju con nueve colas , en la imagen del campo de batalla Sanada se veía calmado y tranquilo a la espera del rubio que parecía no dar señales de vida -vamos sal ya Naruto!- grito el asesino del viento al tiempo que el sonido de la estática resonaba en el viento y partiéndose una de esas rocas fue como emergió el rubio rodeado de una poderosa aura eléctrica mientras alzaba su mirada solo para mostrar sus ojos amarillosos como los de una salamandra -que bien esto ya se pone interesante- dijo Sanada reconociendo el estado de sobrecarga en el Ishura -no tienes idea de cuánto- respondió el rubio mientras se tornaba serio trazando sellos a toda velocidad

Las manos del rubio se unieron y lanzándolas al frente disparo con fuerza, la cabeza de un dragón pareció formarse antes de abrir su enorme quijada mientras el poderoso cilindro eléctrico brillaba con fuerza lazándose en contra de Sanada, el hombre vio el devastador cilindro eléctrico que despedazaba el suelo al avanzar con todo su poder, Sanada solo condenso una losa de viento frente a él justo cuando el ataque llego, fue un golpe poderoso que despedazo el suelo empujándolo sobre el piso que seguía destrozándose al tiempo que él sentía como esa loza parecía desgajarse ante la electricidad que no amainaba en lo más mínimo -aaahhh no me vencerás!- grito Sanada dando un paso al frente pero de nuevo fue empujado por el ataque del rubio, no era tonto y Sanada sabia a la perfección que en ese estado cualquier jutsu electico Naruto podría extenderlo casi indefinidamente y por eso mismo sentía la presión del ataque más que antes, con fuerza Sanada empujaba aun mas al tiempo que la presión eléctrica lo obligaba a poner una de sus rodillas en el suelo al escuchar con fuerza el rugir de la electricidad en sus oídos, Naruto empujo mas chakra en su jutsu, de pronto los brazos del rubio fueron separados con fuerza deteniendo aquel jutsu haciendo al rubio mirar a los clones de aquel hombre que con fuerza explotaban en esferas de viento que lo hacían salir volando.

Golpeo el suelo rebotando contra el mismo y usando el impulso dio un giro para volver a quedar de pe delante de Sanada que ya comenzaba a levantarse del suelo con sus brazos algo cansados por el esfuerzo, -no solo tú haces clones Naruto- declaro el hombre al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba con algo de sorpresa, a decir verdad no esperaba esos clones de viento explosivos que en verdad lo golpearon e hicieron sentir dolor, -fue un buen truco lo reconozco- elogio el rubio al tiempo que el hombre del viento solo le sonreía con cierta arrogancia, el rubio apretó sus puños y la electricidad resplandeció aumentando de nuevo el zumbido eléctrico al tiempo que se lanzaba contra Sanada, acorto la distancia en cosa de nada lanzando un poderoso derechazo, el hombre de la isla del buitre uso su viento para fortalecer su defensa mientras desviaba el golpe del rubio que dando un salto sobre Sanada ataco con otro aplastante jutsu -Raiton: sandakikku(elemento rayo: patada del trueno)- la energía brillo sobre la pierna del rubio que doblándose cayó sobre Sanada con un poderoso rodillazo, el hombre alzo sus brazos a modo de defensa pero aun así el golpe fue demoledor, la electricidad se desprendió como una onda de choque aplastante que hundió al hombre paralizando sus nervios que le impedían responder, Naruto toco el suelo con otro ataque listo y a menos de un metro del paralizado Sanada disparo un colosal dragón eléctrico que le golpeo de lleno embistiéndole con fuerza arrastrándole por el suelo dejando un gran surco tras de sí hasta que se disipo en una nube estática, el rubio mantuvo su posición a la espera de ver a su oponente que poco a poco comenzaba a levantarse del suelo dejando caer escombros de su cuerpo al tiempo que le dirigía una mirada nada amigable al rubio eléctrico delante de él  
>-así quieres jugar? Pues juguemos!- grito Sanada en respuesta mientras trazaba sellos a toda velocidad<p>

Sus manos se detuvieron extendidas de palmas frente al rubio mirándole mientras su pecho comenzaba a inflarse -Katon:shi no kawa (elemento fuego: rio de la muerte)- y soplo con fuerza mientras su cara bajaba viendo al suelo, las flamas salieron de su boca casi como si estuviese escupiendo una comida en mal estado, el fuego casi como agua se rego por el suelo corriendo por el piso rocoso expandiéndose al correr por el suelo directo al rubio Ishura que alzando una baja defensa de cristal desvió las flamas que para su asombro siguieron saliendo de Sanada hasta que pronto estaba comenzando a sudar, estaba rodeado por un anillo de cristal candente que contenía el lago de fuego que ardía comportándose casi como un mar embravecido tratando de golpearle -Madara me parece algo estúpido con esa mascara pero valla que conoce jutsus poderosos y muy raros no crees?-pregunto el burlista Sanada mirando al rubio delante de él rodeado por las llamas que comenzaban a crecer tratando de alcanzarlo casi como si tuvieran vida propia haciendo a Sanada sonreír al mirar como ese anillo de cristal crecía para detener esos golpes de las llamas rojas y poderosas -no te esfuerces, este fuego es sensible al chakra no dejara de crecer ni de atacar hasta que pueda consumirte- fueron las palabras del asesino de aquella lejana isla al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos viendo divertido la situación del rubio delante de el que seguía atrapado en ese mar de fuego "viviente"

El Ishura estaba atrapado y si bien saltar para salir de ahí era una idea tentadora eso lo pondría en rango de disparo para que Sanada lo golpease con uno de esos disparos de viento que bien podría tirarlo directo a esas llamas y no deseaba terminar bien cocido por aquel fuego candente -( quizá...) el rubio tuvo una idea y concentrando su chakra sus ojos reasumieron una forma nueva que llamo la atención del hombre del viento que solo sonreía -y que se supone que harás con esos ojos eh?- pregunto Sanada al tiempo que el rubio se concentraba y el fuego se movía delante de él, los ojos de Sanada vieron con asombro como su fuego se alzaba desde el suelo fluyendo en una extraña espiral directo a los ojos del rubio y para su asombro el fuego fue absorbido por esos ojos extraños dejando solo el suelo quemad  
>-bien no sabía que esos ojos pudieran hacer eso- dijo el hombre de aquella isla mirándole con diversión<br>-este es mi batsunengan y puede devorar el amateratsu obvio se pudo comer tus flamitas- menciono el rubio ojiazul al tiempo que sonreía al final su idea fue bastante buena, si pudo asimilar ese fuego

Sanada sonrió mientras trazaba sellos de nuevo alistando su ataque, su boca se abrió y un nuevo soplo de fuego salió fluyendo al cielo mientras se expandía a toda velocidad como una colosal nube roja que flotaba sobre el ojiazul antes de caer con fuerza sobre el rubio que solo miraba todo desde el suelo, fue instinto solamente lo que le orillo a actuar, sus ojos tomaron su forma evolucionada al tiempo que el chakra fluía con fuerza a sus ojos, esa nube roja caía sobre Naruto al tiempo que esos ojos parecían brillar un segundo antes de dejarse ir, ni el rubio supo que fue lo que paso pero de pronto el fuego se congelo en el aire como si una fuerza extraña lo congelaba antes de ser tragado de nuevo por los ojos del rubio que cambiaban de color y se sentían candentes, Sanada solo lo miro con sorpresa al tiempo que el rubio le miraba con duda, ni él supo que paso cuando esa sensación le atacó y abriendo sus ojos el fuego que el mismo Sanada escupió fue disparado de regreso hacia él con fuerza, el asesino dio un salto evitando el golpe al tiempo que el rubio solo veía todo confundido -(bien yo no quise hacer eso... creo que estos ojos hacen más cosas de las que Madara dijo)- pensaba el Ishura al tiempo que miraba a Sanada viéndole con cierto asombro, estaba claro que esa extraña habilidad de los ojos del rubio representaría un problema aunque eso a él solo le parecía más divertido  
>-tienes buenos trucos eh Naruto pero no eres el único- menciono Sanada mientras le miraba con u a gran sonrisa al trazar sellos a gran velocidad<p>

El viento se movió con velocidad al rededor de Sanada mientras escupía algo de fuego, un inmenso tornado de llamas se alzo frente al rubio cuyos ojos aun ardían por el ataque anterior y ahora veía frente a él ese colosal tornado que se comprimía formando una especie de látigo de fuego puro que se balanceaba en el aire lanzándose contra el Ishura que solo le miro buscando el mismo efecto pero no llego, aquel ataque de llamas candentes so se dejo ir cayendo con fuerza al tiempo que el reaccionaba reemplazándose con una enorme roca que era destrozada por el látigo colosal de Sanada que dejaba ver el poderoso ataque unido a su mano mientras sonreía y el rubio de nuevo se alzaba desde el suelo -( que rayos pasa aquí, como es posible que no lo absorbiera antes ni lo pensé y ahora no funciono)- se preguntaba Naruto mientras Sanada alzaba su brazo elevando el nada discreto látigo de fuego que serpenteo en el aire antes de ser lanzado contra el rubio que miraba incrédulo el ataque que de nuevo caía sobre el sin congelarse como los otros, golpeo el suelo con toda su fuerza despedazando la roca que se fundía ante el cilindro de fuego mientras el hombre solo reía -jajaja que paso con ese jutsu tuyo Naruto no funciona con un poco de katon potenciado jajajaja- pregunto burlón Sanada al tiempo que el rubio al fin lo comprendía  
>-(ya entiendo su Katon está mezclado con futon por eso no lo absorbí)- descubrió al fin el Ishura al tiempo que pasaba a la ofensiva.<p>

Naruto trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras el elemento rayo fluía por sus brazos directo a sus manos que se extendían al frente -Raiton: honkan ( elemento rayo: red eléctrica)- y golpeo el suelo con sus manos desatando todo su poder, la electricidad corrió por el suelo trazando una gigantesca telaraña de rayos brillantes que zumbaba, fue una suerte para Sanada quedar en medio de un cuadro vacio al tiempo que la electricidad corría a su alrededor con fuerza -creo que te fallo el ataque no te parece- comento con burla el asesino del viento al tiempo que Naruto solo alzaba sus manos al aire jalando aquella red eléctrico hacia el cielo con fuerza -eso crees!- fue el grito del rubio al tiempo que su eléctrica red se alzaba veloz, con velocidad aquel cuadro se cerró con fuerza atrapándolo en el acto, todas las líneas de luz convergieron en el al tiempo que la electricidad lo hacía gritar con fuerza, Naruto jalo la electricidad como si fuera una soga que atrajo a Sanada, el hombre del viento trato de resistir pero fue inútil estaba por completo a meced del rubio en ese ataque imparable que ahora mismo le jalaba directo hacia el rubio, Naruto por su lado solo apretó con fuerza el puño mientras toda la electricidad fluía de su brazo hasta su mano cerrada que comenzaba a brillar destilando relámpagos pequeños que destrozaban el suelo al tiempo que dejaba ir el poderoso golpe al frente con todo su rencor, dio de lleno en la cara de Sanada que solo pudo apretar los dientes ante el golpe que lo hizo salir volando de regreso al firmamento antes de que esa extraña red eléctrica casi como una liga se tensara lo jalo de nuevo hacia el ubio que soltándola lo dejaba pasa de largo sobre su cabeza dejando que se estrellase contra el suelo que se destrozo del golpe.

La electricidad se disipo en el aire al tiempo que el maltrecho Sanada se levantaba, todas sus ideas estaban sacudidas y solo podía escupir su sangre al tiempo que esa sensación de ira le carcomía desde el interior, mientras volteaba a ver al rubio delante de el que parecía bastante serio y calmado a pesar del brutal ataque que lanzo en su contra, Sanada escupió algo de sangre mientras se alzaba de nuevo desde el suelo y su rostro reflejaba su ira, sus manos trazaron sellos a toda velocidad un instante antes de alzarlas al cielo, su chakra se descontrolo fluyendo a todas partes mientras el poderoso grito de batalla resonaba en el aire desde el cielo las nubes se movieron a toda velocidad mientras su negrura se abría revelándoles cayendo desde el firmamento, eran poderoso dragones blancos de aire puro que rugían poderosos y amenazantes al caer sobre el rubio que solo abría sus ojos ante tal espectáculo, fácilmente eran más de cien dragones gigantes que caían con la fuerza de una lluvia de meteoros que trataban de matarlo –es una locura nos mataras a ambos!- grito el Ishura al ver como aquellos dragones comenzaban a caer despedazando todo a su paso al tiempo que Sanada daba un salto enorme cayendo sobre lo que parecía ser una gran roca suspendida en el aire por el basho tenin –no Naruto… SOLO MORIRAS TU!- fue la agresiva respuesta del flotante hombre al tiempo que sus reptiles de aire golpeaban, el suelo se estremeció al tiempo que Naruto a toda velocidad corría de un lado a otro eludiéndoles para no ser aplastado mientras los dragones caían como una lluvia de verano a todo poder, el suelo se despedazaba al tiempo que los brutales ataques demolían todo a su paso y el solo podía correr alejándose de las zonas del impacto, -no huyas solo déjame matarte!- grito de nuevo Sanada en las alturas al tiempo que Naruto ponía suficiente distancia entre él y el agresor de la lluvia dragonil –(nunca lo he intentado pero veamos que tal sale)- pensó el rubio mientras comenzaba a trazar sellos a toda velocidad.

El rubio realizo la larga secuencia de sellos a toda velocidad mientras aquel enorme enjambre de dragones de viento se lanzaban contra él a todo poder, termino la larga secuencia de 45 sellos preparando su ataque, lo aprendió en aquella biblioteca que Mikoto encontró y por eso agradeció mentalmente a la hermosa pelinegra, sus manos se cerraron como puños apuntando al cielo dejando fluir su chakra a las nubes listo para lanzar el ataque -Raiton: Ikari no Susanoo (elemento rayo: ira del dios de la tormenta)- y bajo sus puños hasta golpear el suelo, a toda prisa las nubes rotaron tomando una extraña forma parecida a cierta técnica de nariz prominente clásica del magenkyou sharingan, los colosales puños como el resto de aquel torso hizo estallar las nubes mostrando una forma eléctrica que se lanzaba al suelo con sus puños al frente, todos los dragones alzaron el vuelo golpeando aquel coloso eléctrico que se estrellaba contra el suelo rocoso resonando como el inmenso grito de una bestia embravecida al tiempo que el suelo se estremecía incluso mas allá de aquella barrera que los envolvía, el cegador resplandor eléctrico nublo todo antes de que la energía ascendiese al cielo como un millar de poderosos relámpagos que arrasaban todo a su paso hasta el firmamento destrozando nubes escombros y demás cosas en su camino -**por Izanami_sama, ese ataque fue ****monstruoso****-** fue todo lo que Rei pudo decir viendo fascinada aquella brillante imagen

Todo fue calma mientras el sitio aclaraba y se revelaba el campo de batalla, los rastros de la feroz batalla parecían haber sido aplastados revelando un devastado campo repleto de cuarteaduras en el suelo mientras un par de cráteres donde aquellos dragones cayeron era todo lo que quedaba de la batalla, de frente a la devastación un rubio jadeante aun repleto de estática miraba el aplanado sitio del combate quedándole bastante claro lo devastador que ese ataque fue -valla parece que Madara tenía razón en esas notas, esta versión artificial del susanoo es demoledora y cansa mucho- suspiraba el cansado rubio al tiempo que buscaba a su enemigo que no parecía estar por ningún lado, sin duda el poder invadió todo dese el suelo hasta el aire y no le dejo espacio para poder esconderse, el suelo de pronto emitió un crujido mientras las grietas corrían por el suelo, el rubio le miro con curiosidad cuando el suelo estallo en una columna de fuego que roto con furia solo para revelar a la cansada y golpeada figura de Sanada, escupía algo de sangre mientras respiraba agitado mirando al rubio con malos ojos -y decías que yo nos iba a matar a los dos- comento Sanada con algo de incredulidad mientras miraba al rubio frente a él que solo alzaba los hombros restándole importancia -oye no me culpes tu empezaste- respondió algo burlón el Ishura al tiempo que Sanada solo le miraba molesto  
>-cierto, pero ahora voy yo- y Sanada trazo sellos a toda velocidad al tiempo que el asesino del viento.<p>

El chakra de aquel hombre ardió con fuerza al tiempo que su ojo prestado parecía recibir todo ese poder al tiempo que Sanada apretaba las manos abriéndolas solo para mostrar dos pequeñas esferas negras -ya te di con una antes veamos cómo te va con dos- y con fuerza el hombre empujo aun mas chakra en sus pequeñas esferas alzando sus manos al cuelo poco antes de lanzarles al frente con toda su fuerza -Chibaku Tensei!- grito Sanada al tiempo que las dos esferas volaban directo al rubio que solo las vio caer poco a poco hasta que tocaron el suelo a sus lados sin entender como eso podría destruirlo, el suelo rocoso se estrello antes de que Sanada alzara sus manos poco a poco mostrando las crecientes masas de roca, pronto todo se destrozaba y desgajaba al tiempo que Naruto sentía la tierra moviéndose bajo sus pies, -ahh que demonios pretendes?- pregunto el rubio al tiempo que el trozo del suelo en el que estaba fue alzado del suelo y comenzó a saltar escapando de la poderosa atracción gravitacional mientras todo el sitio se destrozaba con fuerza al tiempo que los enormes amasijos de piedra flotaban sobre él, pronto sintió como las fuerzas opuestas comenzaban a tirar de él al tiempo que luchaba por alejarse -jajajaja ya ríndete Naruto una vez que te atrape la gravedad de ambos van a despedazarte- gritaba Sanada desde un pronunciado trozo de piedra que se alzaba sobre el desgajado terreno hundido por aquellas esferas poderosas, Naruto tiro con fuerza para alejarse cuando solo pudo gritar de dolor, sus brazos fueron estirados cada uno por una de esas masas de piedra que trataban de jalarle hacia su centro, se habían vuelto enormes de al menos cien o ciento cincuenta metros de diámetro cada una al tiempo que el Ishura sentía sus hombros dislocándose mientras se esforzaba por no ser jalado  
>-jajaja ríndete Naruto nada vence a la gravedad- declaro Sanada al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada al rubio que sufría de aquel tirón titánico<p>

-si en eso tienes razón!- respondió el rubio de ojos evolucionados dándose la vuelta juntando sus brazos al frente haciendo fluir su chakra, fue estirado so re el suelo dejando marcas en el suelo por donde sus pies eran jalados y el solo se concentraba ante la mirada dudosa de Sanada -(espero no perder el control)- fue todo lo que pensó el rubio al tiempo que su chakra convergía y abría sus manos, un pequeño punto negro se pudo ver flotando entre sus manos haciendo que Sanada se cuestionara si el también podía usar el chibaku tensei, no era así ya que tan pronto esa esfera se vio él fue quien sintió el estirón, de un segundo a otro sus colosales esferas de piedra fueron jaladas hacia el rubio que mostraba un rostro de fuerza y concentración -no puede ser!- grito Sanada cuando vio como sus masas de roca se despedazaban siendo jaladas a ese pequeño punto oscuro que las succionaba como una aspiradora, lis escombros se alargaban y comprimían al tiempo que eran devorados por ese punto y el solo lo veía todo con incredulidad, su poderoso ataque fue devorado en cosa de segundos y el suelo entero se cimbro al tiempo que Naruto sufría para contenerle, estaba luchando por soltarse de su chakra -(tengo que pararlo o voy a perder el control)- pensó el rubio antes de volver a juntar sus manos conteniendo aquella succión, su chakra fluyo de nuevo y golpeando sus manos contra el suelo este tembló estrellándose al tiempo que la esfera se esfumaba en el aire -que demonios fue eso?- pregunto Sanada con verdaderas dudas en su rostro mientras miraba al rubio Ishura  
>-eso fue mi pequeño agujero negro, ya sabes una de esas cosa que se traga planetas enteros- respondió el cansado rubio mientras Sanada sentía cierto escozor nunca pensó que Naruto tuviese algo así en su arsenal<br>-y yo soy el monstruo? Tú puedes destruir todo el mundo con esa cosa- comento Sanada mientras el rubio le regresaba una sonrisa segura y confiada

Sanada ya no dijo mas solo le dirigió una mirada nada amigable al Ishura frente a el mientras meditaba sobre ese jutsu -(esa cosa es muy peligrosa, lo mejor será no obligarlo a usarlo de nuevo por como se ve creo que no lo controla)- concluyo el asesino del viento al tiempo que empujaba su chakra con fuerza al trazar los sellos a toda velocidad alistando su poderoso golpe -oye Naruto has visto un huracán a ras del suelo?- pregunto con malicia al tiempo que lanzaba su poderoso ataque, el viento se movió al rededor de Sanada a toda velocidad girando como una bestia furiosa formando un muy reconocible disco huracanado que de pronto se expandió de golpe impactando al rubio, fue un golpe sorpresivo y poderoso que lo hizo salir volando atrapado entre los vientos demoledores que giraban por completo fuera de control con el rubio dando vueltas al tiempo que los escombros alzados lo golpeaban casi de todos lados impactándole con fuerza, una gran roca dio de lleno contra su rostro y la sangre salpico por todos lado revelando el labio roto del rubio que solo pudo volver a gritar cuando su espalda fue desgarrada por esas dos cuchillas de viento que rasgando con fuerza dejaban los dos cortes en el que solo giraba aun mas rápido -sabes puedo mejorar esto!- grito el poderoso Sanada al tiempo que evocaba aquel poderoso fuego de dragón, soplo una gran lengua de fuego que saliendo de su boca se mezclo con el viento logrando hacer que los ojos del rubio se abrieran como platos al ver los brazos de aquel colosal disco huracanado tornándose de fuego puro, cerro sus ojos con fuerza casi esperando la quemante sensación y reacciono por instinto.

Sanada solo pudo sonreír con fuerza antes de que aquellas llamas se abrieran ante el dejando ver un gigantesco bastón negro o eso parecía ser alzándose desde el suelo directo a su cuerpo, lo golpeo con fuerza alzándolo del suelo casi como si fuese bateado por ese extraño bastón negro que lo mando al viento, su huracán se disolvió en el aire mostrando una oscura figura que se alzaba delante entre las llamas que se extinguían poco a poco revelando al rubio dentro de aquel oscuro guerrero -( bueno que esto sirva para contrarrestar al susanoo no significa que no o pueda usar contra otras cosas)- pensó el rubio desde el interior de aquel espectro que alzaba su gran lanza casi como si esperase a que su enemigo atacara, se desvaneció poco a poco en el viento mostrando al rubio que respiraba con alivio por un segundo casi pensó que terminaría bien cocido pero gracias a aquel espectro logro salvar el pellejo, por su parte Sanada se alzaba del suelo con todo su cuerpo adolorido tras aquel golpe brutal que recibió por sorpresa, se alzo del suelo viendo al rubio a la distancia, al menos a casi un kilometro de distancia, el golpe sí que lo hizo volar y ni se diga de su caída contra el suelo donde este se estrello dejando su silueta bien dibujada en la piedra -maldito seas Naruto, me guardas muchos secretos y detesto eso- se dijo Sanada a sí mismo al tiempo que sus mente tenía un ligero destello de su pasado a su nada feliz infancia al "cuidado" de su abuelo que le escondió aquel terrible secreto que le oyó murmurar ebrio a los ocho años, fue el responsable de la muerte de sus padres al planear todo para poder quedárselo, esa misma noche lo decidió dejaría su compasión y su piedad y se volvería el arma... el monstruo que ese detestable hombre buscaba crear; regreso al presente viendo de nuevo al rubio a la distancia mientras sentía profundos deseos de matarle por sus acciones -no eres el único que puede hacer esas cosas Naruto- murmuro el hombre del viento al tiempo que concentraba su chakra alistando su manejo elemental, el chakra de Sanada se encendió delante del rubio que solo pudo abrir sus ojos por completo impresionado ante lo que vio frente a él - eso no puede ser- fue todo lo que el rubio murmuro ante aquella visión que parecía salir de sus más oscuras pesadillas

Al rededor de Sanada una silueta demoniaca de viento concentrado se le pudo ver mientras el hombre era alzado desde el suelo atrapado en su propia corriente mientras el rubio distinguía aquella forma extraña, se alargo tomando una firma dragonesca que se volvía inmensa rugiendo con fuerza al tiempo que su forma se alteraba, su cuerpo se hincho posando gruesas y pesadas patas en el suelo mientras su cuello se acortaba jalando la cabeza al ahora pesado cuerpo, su cola se balanceaba tras él mientras un solo de fuego de Sanada dotaba de colosales garras de fuego a su visión demoniaca -que te parece mi creación Naruto la hice inspirado en ese tonto dragón!- grito el poderoso Sanada logrando que el rubio solo negase a sus palabras, estaba claro que el podría reproducir casi cualquier cosa que el rubio le lanzara usando solo su futon, - esto tiene que ser un chiste- fue todo lo que el rubio pudo murmurar al tiempo que esa extraña criatura de viento atacaba, su llameante garra se alzo al cielo y sin moverse de su sitio la lanzo contra el rubio en un mortal ataque que voló por el aire cayendo con fuerza, el rubio solo atino a alzar sus brazos cubriéndole al tiempo que su batsunengan reaccionaba casi por inercia, la visión fantasmal de aquella sombra armada apareció lanza en mano colocándola sobre su cabeza a modo de escudo para bloquear el ataque enemigo, la gran garra de fuego lo golpeo con fuerza mientras el bastón parecía resistir el golpe al tiempo que la garra se disipaba en el aire entre flamas que se apagaban  
>-esto tiene dos garras Naruto!- fue el grito de Sanada al tiempo que su segunda extremidad golpeaba al espectro por un costado<p>

La defensa del espectro fue muy lenta aquel colosal ser de viento y fuego demostró una velocidad superior al golpear al espectral ser del rubio, el golpe dio de lleno en el costado enterrando las garras de fuego que de inmediato lo calentaron casi al rojo vivo mientras el rubio interno solo gemía ante el calor mortal, la gran lanza cayo amputando esa garra de fuego que se extingo pero de inmediato otras dos garras enormes crecieron en el extraño jutsu de Sanada, no le gustaba admitirlo pero el fuego y esa velocidad le estaban dando toda la ventaja en esa pelea - que paso Naruto soy demasiado para ti- Sanada inflo el pecho al tiempo que escupía una columna de fuego que mezclada con el viento de aquel monstro salía de su hocico etéreo disparado como un potente geiser de flamas candentes y quemantes, el rubio alzo la lanza de su espectro al frente y la roto formando una clase de escudo, el chorro de fuego llego de golpe impactándose en contra de aquel escudo poderoso que por un segundo pareció soportar antes de que la forma etérea del espectro canalizara el calor hasta Naruto quien sobrepasado bajo los brazos al tiempo que ese rio de llamas lo golpeaba, todo el suelo del valle se despedazo al tiempo que el espectro del rubio era empujado sobre el suelo con todo el poder de esas flamas, finalmente Sanada detuvo el golpe dejando ver a un humeante ser oscuro que bajaba su lanza casi como si el calor del fuego en verdad lo hubiese lastimado, era un hecho que esa técnica estaba por completo diseñada para contrarrestar al Susanoo y por eso mismo enfrentar algo distinto a ese jutsu resultaba mucho mas difícil, peor aun si el creador de aquel jutsu era alguien con el poder demoledor de Sanada -( creo que eso de especializar esto para el magenkyou sharingan no sirve de mucho contra él)- descubrió al fin el rubio dentro de aquel espectro sudando a mares por el calor de aquel jutsu -que ocurre no puedes seguir, ya me dejaras asesinarte?- pregunto Sanada con una sonrisa malévola y cruel en su rostro mientras el rubio negaba  
>-no gracias, aun tengo hermosas cosas porque vivir, y tú no quieres morirte?- fue la respuesta del rubio al tiempo que Sanada tomaba una inesperada seriedad<br>-todo lo que me queda en la vida es morir y no será en tus manos- Sanada volvió a mover aquella colosal criatura de viento y fuego que atacaba al rubio

El suelo de aquel destrozado sitio se destrozo ante el paso de aquel monstruo de viento que se enfilaba en contra del Ishura, -(esa cosa es muy peligrosa con su mezcla de viento y fuego, creo que necesito una mano)- concluyo Naruto al final mientras la gran garra de fuego se lanzaba en su contra, las manos del rubio trazaron sellos a toda velocidad y pronto un gran domo de agua se alzaba desde el suelo interponiéndose en el camino de aquella garra colosal, el agua hirvió de inmediato al ser atravesada por el fuego que se extinguía pero el rubio lo notaba muy tarde-hay no- , solo eso pudo decir Naruto al ver como las garras originales de aire puro atravesaban esa defensa acuosa yendo directo en contra del rubio que solo abrió sus ojos ante las grandes cuchillas, no se quedo quieto esperando ser partido en dos y a toda velocidad dio un veloz salto alejándose del asesino golpe de su enemigo, las cuchillas pasaron a escasos cm de su cara mientras se movía, toco el suelo y de nuevo salto para no ser aplastado por la gran cola de aire que caía sobre él con toda su fuerza, el suelo de nuevo retumbo al tiempo que se llenaba e grietas despedazándose por el brutal impacto -oh vamos porque huyes Naruto no tendrás miedo o sí?- la pregunta de Sanada estaba llena de ego y presunción al tiempo que lo miraba con algo de burla en sus ojos -debo reconocerlo, eres bueno pero no te bastara con eso- respondió el rubio a su poderoso enemigo que solo le miraba desde aquel jutsu extraño que invento  
>-eso dices tú pero no veo que ataques- menciono Sanada al tiempo que alzaba sus garras que de nuevo entraban en llamas y el rubio solo tomaba su decisión, iba a hacerlo a pesar de que anticipaba una mala reacción de su parte.<p>

Las manos de Ishura recogieron un poco de sangre de la que escurría de su espalda y trazo los sellos a toda velocidad solo para alzar sus manos al cielo, su chakra pareció estallar desde sus palmas pero nada ocurrió, Sanada solo alzo una ceja ante eso dudoso de la estrategia del rubio quien no parecía moverse o siquiera desear hacerlo, casi protestaba esa acción del ojiazul cuando lo escucho, fue un poderoso rugido que pareció venir del cielo al tiempo que una nube enorme y blanca parecía formarse de la nada llamando la atención del asesino del viento, la gran nube floto sobre el antes de estallar dejándole ver caer desde el cielo, Sanada simplemente no lo creyó cuando el colosal dragón descendió de las nubes serpenteando en el viento hasta que se alzo justo sobre el rubio mirándole con sus grandes ojos -**Naruto al fin me invocas, que es lo que sucede debo suponer que se relaciona con el hombre en ese aberrante jutsu-** la gruesa y poderosa voz de Kanon resonó en el viento mientras dirigía una mirada al oponente del rubio que solo sonreía ante la inesperada invocación -si, me temo que esa cosa que usa me da demasiados problemas Kanon_sama- respeto, el rubio rara vez se dirigía de ese modo a alguien y ese reptil volador sin duda era alguien muy importante -**hay algo raro en el, una presencia familiar, Sanada el ****último**** hijo de su clan lo he visto antes y debo decir que nunca ****creí**** que ****sería**** tan poderoso-** comento el gran dragón con un ligero deje de asombro en su voz al tiempo que el rubio lo hacía  
>-Kanon_sama, las cosas que Sanada ha dicho me hacen pensar que... el mato a tu hijo- soltó al fin el rubio logrando que los ojos de aquel poderoso ser se abrieran enormes<p>

-oh el dragoncito negro era tu hijo, pues gracias me volvió muy poderoso- comento con burla Sanada al tiempo que los ojos de Kanon se posaban en el entrecerrándose con ira y deseos de revancha -**mi hijo ****quizá****desvió**** su camino pero aun ****así**** no ****merecía**** morir solo para que un repugnante hombre se fortaleciera-** eran palabras duras de decir y escuchar pero aun así eran solo la verdad o eso pensaba el rubio al tiempo que Kanon alzaba su cuerpo y de su hocico un candente fuego salía disparado con fuerza, el coloso de Sanada solo alzo las garras al frente mientras el soplo de fuego golpeaba envolviéndolo en el más brillante capullo de fuego que algún mortal hubiese visto nunca, el calor abrasador quemo el suelo reduciéndolo a magma incandescente al tiempo que se abría para asombro de Kanon y Naruto quienes no daban crédito a ello -de dragón o humano, el fuego es fuego y mi escudo de vacio sigue funcionando!- grito Sanada desde su aberrante creación que sostenía un muro vacio sin aire en el que disipaba el fuego con una facilidad increíble al tiempo que daba un paso al frente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro -saben este escudo también se puede usar así!- y empujo con todo su poder aquel ataque vacio que deformándose se transformo en una colosal burbuja sin aire.

El oxigeno se había ido y desde luego el rubio y Kanon notaron esa falta de aire al tiempo que sus pulmones no jalaban nada y sentían a los mismos cadi estallar, el rubio coloco una rodilla en el suelo antes de ser sujetado por la gran garra e Kanon que alzando el vuelo se alzo a las alturas alejándose de ese vacío respirando al fin los dos mientras Sanada aun en esa extraña criatura de viento les miraba con gran diversión  
>-<strong>ese hombre es muy peligroso y tiene demasiado chakra-<strong> comento Kanon mientras el rubio en su garra derecha miraba hacia el suelo a su oponente  
>-lo sé, lamento lo de tu hijo- menciono el rubio al tiempo que el gran dragón asentía a sus palabras colocando al rubio sobre su cabeza<br>-**eso ya no importa, ahora el problema es ese hombre vamos Naruto ****mostrémosle**** de que estamos hechos-** dijo Kanon antes de lanzar un poderoso rugido al viento mientras comenzaba a caer serpenteando en el viento

Sanada le vio caer con fuerza al tiempo que Kanon escupía de nuevo un poderoso haz de fuego que una vez mas era detenido por ese escudo de vacío que bloqueaba el ataque protegiendo a Sanada -**Naruto ataca con un rayo-** incito el gran dragón al tiempo que el rubio trazaba sellos a toda velocidad antes de señalar al frente disparando un brillante relámpago que caía desde el cielo directo sobre Sanada, su viento debería haber bloqueado el rayo o al menos debilitado el impacto pero no fue el caso, el brillante relámpago atravesó su extraña forma de viento y de no haber sido por la corriente interna lo habría golpeado de lleno, el rayo paso a su costado golpeando el suelo no sin rozar su hombro dejándolo sentir la furiosa descarga eléctrica que por un segundo paralizo su hombro al tiempo que reprimía el dolor del ataque -como diablos paso eso, tanto aire a mi alrededor debería haberlo detenido sin problemas- expreso Sanada sujetándose el hombro al tiempo que Kanon serpenteaba en el viento rotando sobre el formando un anillo antes de alejarse y flotar de cara a él **-****quizá**** soy un ****dragón**** y el fuego es lo ****mío**** pero eso no significa que no conozca los elementos mejor que cualquier humano -** dijo el poderoso reptil con un deje de sabiduría en su voz mientras Sanada solo le miraba molesto  
>-fue el calor cierto, tus flamas y las de Sanada adelgazaron mucho su futon , por eso mi relámpago casi lo parte en dos-expreso el rubio comprendiendo al fin como fue que su ataque casi mato a su enemigo que solo les miraba con enojo<br>-**exacto Naruto, mientras el siga usando ese katon robado debilitara su futon ante tu raiton-** confirmo el gran dragón al momento de mirar al hombre que solo negaba

-ustedes no tienen idea de con quién están combatiendo- el futon alrededor del hombre solo se comprimió como si formase una especie de domo que lo separaba del resto de aquel ser de viento que rugía con fuerza al momento que sus grandes garras ardían con fuerza expandiendo las llamas al rededor de su cuerpo volviéndole un colosal ser de fuego puro el que ahora se alzaba delante de ellos ardiendo con fuerza al tiempo que avanzaba corriendo sobre el suelo devastado dejando tras de sí un rastro de fuego y suelo quemado -ahí viene!- grito el rubio al tiempo que Kanon se lanzaba de frente con todo su poder físico, el rubio junto sus brazos sobre su cuerpo llamando a s su aura eléctrica que le envolvía con fuerza -toma poder extra Kanon!- grito de nuevo el Ishura al colocar sus manos sobre el gran dragón empujando su poder dentro del, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al correr la electricidad por su cuerpo escamoso justo cuando lo embestía de frente , las flamas se agitaron con fuerza ante el golpe del gran dragón que empujaba aquella enorme creación de fuego -no me vencerán...Shinra Tensei!- grito Sanada desde su capullo interno empujando la devastadora onda de choque gravitacional, el suelo se estremeció mientras las rocas volaban por el aire y el fuego parecía expandirse quemando el aire mientras Kanon era repelido por el poderoso golpe enemigo, el reptil sagrado voló por el aire a toda velocidad sacudido por aquel golpe solo para estrellarse a la distancia contra una montaña cercana que amortiguaba su impactó con sus enormes rocas de granito -**este poder... no lo ****sentía**** desde que Rikudo y yo nos conocimos-** decía el adolorido dragón al tiempo que se alzaba de aquella montaña  
>-uno de los ojos de Sanada tiene el rinnengan quizá debí mencionarlo antes- fueron las palabras de Naruto que escupía algo de sangre mientras se sacudía los restos de escombro de la cabeza -<strong>eso <strong>**será**** un problema, n****o**** importa ****cuán**** fuerte ataquemos si se acorrala solo ****volverá**** a usarlo ni yo soy tan fuerte como para imponerme al shi****n****ra tensei, menos si empuja tanto chakra en el-** respondió Kanon al comentario del rubio mientras ambos miraban a su oponente

Era verdad, dentro de aquella creación de fuego y viento Sanada respiraba con gran agitación, nunca antes había recurrido tanto a ese ataque y menos con tanta fuerza, no lo iba a admitir pero incluso sus reservas monstruosas de chakra tenían un límite y lo estaba alcanzando más aun con ese coloso de fuego activo todo el tiempo -( aun si no ataco gasto chakra pero si lo retiro Naruto me aplastara con esa lagartija voladora, ni hablar tendré que aplastarlos la próxima vez)- pensaba Sanada al tiempo que miraba a su oponente rubio frente a él en una tensa pausa que presagiaba un poderoso choque de poder y voluntad, Naruto parecía concentrarse al tiempo que se dirigía a Kanon -no sé si esto salga bien pero no te vayas a asustar- comento el rubio con un cierto deje de juego en sus palabras mientras Kanon ganaba un poco de altura -**soy**** un ****dragón****, nada me asusta-** respondió el gran dragón al tiempo que Naruto se concentraba en el gran reptil y en su persona mientras sus ojos con aquel doujutsu permanecían cerrados ante la concentración, el viento soplaba con suavidad meciendo el cabello del rubio al tiempo que abría sus ojos con fuerza dejándose -sepekkutoru!- grito el Ishura con fuerza al tiempo que la oscura visión fantasmal parecía aparecer con su gran lanza al rededor de ellos -(que pretendes Naruto?)- se preguntaba Sanada al tiempo que aquella forma oscura se unía al gran dragón, su aspecto humanoide se desvaneció volviéndose una especie de aura negra que envolvía a Kanon, sobre su espalda pesadas losas semejantes a piezas de una armadura cubrían toda su columna mientras grandes hojas como espadas anchas y curvas se formaban sobre sus garras al tiempo que sobre su cabeza una visión fantasmas de una cabeza alargada de una gran quijada plagada de enormes colmillos parecía abrirse por la mitad saliendo de su nariz una punta afilada, la punta de la poderosa lanza que ese espectro alzaba al pelear  
>-<strong>que clase de jutsu es este Naruto, me siento tan extraño con esta cosa a mi alrededor-<strong> murmuro Kanon desde el interior de ese ser fantasmal cuyos ojos parecían brillar  
>-este es mi espectro Kanon, no temas a su fuego mientras él te envuelva no te tocara confió que junto a tu poder, juntos podamos vencer al Shinra Tensei- declaro el rubio desde la cabeza del gran dragón aun sin creer que su idea parecía funcionar<br>-**ese es el ****espíritu****, no te rindas Naruto que yo nunca lo hare-** y el gran dragón rugió junto al renacido espectro mientras se lanzaban de frente contra Sanada.

El hombre del viento solo abrió sus ojos enormes al tiempo que el fantasmal dragón atacaba desde el cielo cayendo con todo su poder, -eso no me asusta!- grito en respuesta al tiempo que las garras de fuego se alzaban al frente mientras el espectro dragón juntaba sus garra/ espada a su cuerpo y un poderoso brillo resplandecía en la punta afilada de su hocico al caer directo contra Sanada, el fuego ardió con fuerza al tiempo que aquel ser espectral llegaba de frente y las patas de llamas candentes se hundían en el suelo siendo empujado por el valle destrozado con Sanada empujando con fuerza hasta que se detuvo al fin sosteniendo la embestida, sus ojos sr abrieron enormes cuando vio sus llamas abriéndose poco a poco ante el ataque de ellos -no eso no, Shinra Tensei!- grito una vez más desatando la poderosa onda de gravedad que pulverizo el suelo al tiempo que el rubio solo alentaba a Kanon, los escombros volaron por el aire al tiempo que aquella visión fantasmal embestía con fuerza al tiempo que la onda empujaba, el suelo se hundió y destruyo al tiempo que el espectro de dragón lograba lo imposible -no puede ser!- grito Sanada al tiempo que la gran punta alargada atravesaba el ataque y seguía de frente contra el venciendo al shinra tensei, el fuego pareció gritar al tiempo que el ataque del rubio siguió de largo con fuerza demoledora, el suelo mismo se desgarro y un corte gigantesco y profundo apareció el suelo volviéndose enorme de al menos dos kilómetros de largo y de una profundidad desconocida que solo dejaba ver la oscuridad, el monstro de fuego cayó al suelo partido por la mitad extinguiéndose al tiempo que el espectro dragonil rugía con fuerza desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Naruto respiraba con cansancio al tiempo que miraba el suelo desde la cabeza de Kanon, podía ver a Sanada de rodillas sobre las rocas justo a un lado de aquel gran tajo mientras se sostenía su hombro herido que no dejaba de sangrar pese a la presión que ejercía -genial, esto va a dolerme- se quejo el asesino del viento viendo hacia el suelo antes de gritar, los ojos del Ishura y Kanon se abrieron enormes al ver esa lengua de fuego que cauterizaba la zona herida con gran velocidad al tiempo que Sanada solo pudo gritar ante el ardor del fuego -esas son agallas- Naruto tuvo que reconocerlo, la herida era profunda y quemar de ese modo solo para detener el sangrado indicaba el gran valor de su oponente que se alzaba despacio del suelo girando despacio hasta el rubio sobre aquel gran dragón que entrecerraba los ojos -puedes irte Kanon yo me encargo solo desde aquí- dijo el oji azul desde la cabeza del gran reptil que solo apuntaba sus ojos hacia arriba como si alcanzara a ver al rubio -**está**** cansado, juntos ****podríamos**** acabarlo sin mayores problemas-** menciono el poderoso dragón al tiempo que el rubio saltaba hasta el suelo  
>-lo sé, este tipo me ha dado tantos problemas y de verdad he llegado a odiarlo mucho- respondió con calma el rubio al tiempo que Kanon asentía listo para proseguir con la batalla -<strong>entonces si ese es el caso porque me pides irme?-<strong> pregunto Kanon con algo de duda al tiempo que Naruto solo daba unos pasos al frente

La mente de Naruto por un segundo viajo al pasado a una época más serena donde aun al cuidado de su abuelo recibía grandes lecciones de honor y ética, donde una en especial resonaba en su cabeza en ese momento "-un combate uno a uno aun si es contra un enemigo que te aventaje en fuerza siempre será lo correcto-" esas fueron las palabras de Okko en aquella lejana infancia que se perdían en su memoria solo para dar paso un recuerdo algo doloroso de el colgando sobre una fosa repleta de punzones de roca mientras Hanzo lo sermoneaba "-el odio es un combustible poderoso nunca lo olvides pero no hay nada más dulce que arrancársela cabeza a la fuente de tu odio tras un gran combate uno a uno-" una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Naruto que se detenía al fin solo para mirar a Kanon con una sonrisa en su rostro  
>-quiero vencerlo, uno a uno, si Sanada morirá quiero que sea en mis manos sin que nadie más intervenga, no sé si lo entiendes- comento al fin Naruto mientras Kanon asentía a sus palabras con calma<br>-**lo entiendo, el honor de un guerrero es algo que respeto, yo solo vine para domar el poder de mi hijo, y ahora que fue roto dudo que pueda usar su ****fuego**** de nuevo, ve y ****derrótalo**** Naruto, demuestra que eres el mejor-** y lanzando un poderoso rugido el dragón se alejo al cielo hasta perderse entre las nubes

Sanada vio al dragón alejarse y solo negó, Naruto había renunciado a su mayor ventaja solo para enfrentarlo mano a mano, era un presumido detestable y odioso... que en verdad le divertía, nunca en toda su vida Sanada pensó que conocería a alguien que pudiera odiar tanto y admirar...un segundo admirar? Que había perdido el juicio, probablemente sí pero esa no era la causa de su admiración, el admiraba del Ishura esa voluntad que parecía a veces inquebrantable casi como el más duro diamante y por eso mismo admiraba ese rasgo de Naruto, una sonrisa apareció en su cara al tiempo que el Ishura se plantaba delante de él mirándole con una gran sonrisa -y tu de que te ríes?- pregunto Naruto con calma al tiempo que Sanada alzaba su mirada al cielo al cerrar los ojos y mirar al rubio con una extraña serenidad -mi línea de sangre, puedo destruir espíritus y me da la habilidad de percibir la muerte y en este momento está aquí, alguien morirá hoy estoy seguro- dijo con calma el asesino del viento mientras miraba al rubio que alzando sus manos parecía listo para luchar -ese no seré yo te lo aseguro, tengo mucho por que vivir- las palabras de Naruto hicieron a Sanada sonreír aun mas al tiempo que se colocaba en posición  
>-di lo que quieras pero los dos sabemos que casi no tienes chakra- comento con burla el asesino del viento mientras Naruto alzaba un poco los hombros<br>-yo podría decir lo mismo de ti no?- el rubio sonrió mientras su oponente asentía era verdad el también estaba cansado y con poco chakra  
>-este es un camino peligroso, y solo uno saldrá bien librado de el- Sanada esbozo una sonrisa mientras su chakra comenzaba a volverse visible<br>-por primera vez estamos de acuerdo- respondió Naruto al tiempo que asentía a las palabras de su enemigo  
>-una batalla uno a uno, siempre soñé con esto, viento contra rayo-la sonrisa de Sanada solo pudo aumentar más de tamaño mientras el viento se mecía a su alrededor<br>-uno contra uno hasta el fin- completo Naruto esa frase mientras la electricidad comenzaba a correr sobre su cuerpo

-HASTA LA MUERTE!- gritaron ambos a la vez mientras se lanzaban con fuerza listos para la feroz batalla hasta el fin, el puño de Sanada se rodeo de viento y fue directo al rostro de Naruto que con un ágil movimiento alzo su brazo izquierdo bloqueando el golpe mientras giraba lanzando su codo al rostro de Sanada que con la otra mano detenía el golpe a cm de su rostro, se agacho girando y propinando una fuerte barrida a Naruto que caía sobre su costado apoyado en su mano, dio un veloz giro y de nuevo lanzo la patada que Sanada eludió dando un salto que lo alejo del rubio que se alzaba de nuevo mirando al hombre del viento con una sonrisa, era muy claro para ambos que en una batalla mano a mano estaban demasiado parejos y por eso mismo ni iban a definir un vencedor de ese modo, Sanada esbozo otra enorme sonrisa al tiempo que sus manos trazaban sellos a toda velocidad, alzo la mano derecha sobre su cabeza y soltando la palmada creó una colosal ola de viento que avanzo contra el rubio como una aplanadora, el suelo se trituro al tiempo que la ola de viento caía sobre el rubio con deseos asesinos, el rubio trazo sellos a toda velocidad mientras unía sus manos formando una especie de punta eléctrica en sus palmas unidas al tiempo que el viento llegaba, fue aplastado con fuerza mientras sus manos empujaban contra esa ola al tiempo que la atravesaba con fuerza mientras sus pies se hundían en el suelo por la presión de viento sobre él mientras oponía resistencia con todas sus fuerzas.

Atravesó la ola de viento con fuerza quedando plantado frente a Sanada al tiempo que separaba sus manos trazando los sellos-mi turno!- dijo el rubio extendiendo los dedos al frente disparando balas eléctricas de las puntas de sus dedos que volaron contra Sanada que solo creó un muro de viento frente a él deteniendo los disparos eléctricos del rubio que corría en su contra de el con su puño izquierdo cerrado reuniendo todo su poder eléctrico mientras lanzaba el golpe, una onda eléctrica con forma de anillo que Sanada eludió dando un gran salto escapando del ataque para lanzar una cuchillada de viento que el rubio esquivaba moviéndose a un lado al tiempo que su enemigo volvía a tocar el suelo y juntando sus brazos en su pecho giraba con fuerza desatando un poderoso tornado que arrasaba con todo a su paso mientras Naruto se adhería al suelo para no salir despedido por aquella fuerte succión; -(**Sanada está llegando a su límite, puedo sentirlo pero por fortuna Madara casi completa el proceso, solo aguanta otro poco Sanada y juba será libre de nuevo)-** eran los pensamientos de Yamata dentro de su cristalina prisión al tiempo que el asesino del viento giraba cada segundo mas rápido tratando de tragar al rubio que solo se agachaba hundiendo sus dedos electrificados en el suelo para no salir volando al tiempo que fijaba sus ojos en Sanada, de nuevo el batsunengan vino a sus ojos al tiempo que apuntaba a la base del tornado extendiendo su mano, cerro el puño y la onda de implosión se dejo ver comprimiéndose en el acto mientras el enorme tornado perdía toda la estabilidad al ser oprimido y Sanada volaba de su propio jutsu cayendo a la distancia con fuerza sobre el suelo -nada mal aun sabes usar bien tus recursos, pero no eres el único !- grito el hombre al tiempo que reunía su chakra en sus palmas creando una esfera oscura muy familiar para Naruto que alzo una ceja - el chibaku tensei de nuevo?- pregunto con un deje de duda en su voz al tiempo que Sanada solo sonreía con más fuerza

Dio un veloz giro y lanzo la oscura espera hacia si espalda haciendo al rubio alzar sus cejas incrédulo por esas acciones, Sanada esbozo una sonrisa al tiempo que el chibaku tensei creaba una esfera de roca que jalaba escombros y residuos del suelo creando una enorme masa de roca que se alzaba a espaldas de Sanada que solo sonreía al tiempo que miraba al rubio con calma -veamos si esto te gusta- y ataco, su chakra se mezclo con l aire al tiempo que Naruto sentía el aumento de presión que lo congelaba en su sitio evitando que se moviera, uso su otra mano y el basho tenin para jalar esa colosal masa de tierra que se alzo al cielo mientras el apuntaba al Ishura - dime te has preguntado que se siente que te caiga la luna encima?- pregunto Sanada con burla al tiempo que usaba los restos de su chakra para jalar aquella gigantesca orbe de roca que como un meteoro se dejaba ir en contra de Naruto que solo pudo abrir enormes sus ojos ante tal golpe - **en el estado que esta ni Naruto aguantaría semejante golpe-** dijo una preocupada diosa del sol al tiempo que el ataque se desplomaba sobre él ; la presión se dejo sentir sobre el rubio al tiempo que empujaba con su chakra tratando de moverse pero era imposible la presión del viento era demasiada y no se movería por más que tratase -no... no voy a perder!- y ni el rubio supo que paso, su chakra fluyo con fuerza en su cuerpo al tiempo que sus ojos parecían cambiar de nuevo a su forma evolucionada acumulando todo el chakra del rubio, sintió un feroz escalofrió corriendo por su espalda directo a sus ojos, sus pupilas brillaron con fuerza mientras su afinidad principal se manifestaba, sus ojos dolieron y mucho pero no pudo detenerlo -aaaaaahhhhhhh- grito el Ishura mientras sus ojos ennegrecían y un violento relámpago de color negro era disparado

Fluyo con fuerza lanzándose contra la enorme masa de tierra que se alzaba frente a él golpeándola justo en el centro, fue un golpe poderoso que por un segundo la detuvo antes de correr sobre ella con fuerza, los ojos de Sanada se abrieron enormes al tiempo que aquella esfera de tierra se abría partiéndose en dos colosales trozos de roca que caían a los costados el rubio mientras el poderoso rayo se curveaba en el aire desplomándose sobre Sanada quien solo le vio caer con fuerza sobre su persona -eso no puede ser!- grito el impactado hombre mientras el poderoso golpe le caía con todo su poder, fue como recibir un meteorito con el pecho, se hundió en el suelo en un cráter de impacto mientras la electricidad oscura despedazaba sus nervios y partía su corazón, de un solo golpe creado solo con desesperación de un ojo diseñado para castigar había salido el único ataque lo bastante poderoso como para acabar con su vida dejándolo en el centro de ese humeante cráter al tiempo que Naruto caía de rodillas jadeante antes de desplomarse al suelo inconsciente ; lejos de ahí un hombre enmascarado al fin terminaba y con un poderoso sello invocaba una colosal estatua de nueve ojos que emergía de la roca mientras la energía multicolor se mezclaba dando paso a un chakra grisáceo y oscuro cargado de poder al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa bajo su máscara -ya es tiempo Juubi... es hora de renacer!- y grito el hombre de la máscara al tiempo que el estallido de chakra se sentía en todas las naciones elementales acompañado de un pilar de poder que fluía a la luna cercana, quienes lo vieron juraron ver la silueta de un lobo ascender al cielo, era un presagio de la pesadilla que estaba por iniciar

La luna en el cielo pareció abrirse espacio entre las nubes al tiempo que aquel extraño pilar de poder se colaba dentro de ella a toda velocidad dejando a los presentes en el campo de batalla admirados ante semejante espectáculo sobrenatural –(no puede ser eso es…)- n Madara se atrevió a concluir es alinea de pensamiento al ver como el poder se unía al satélite del planeta con fuerza, las grietas se empezaron a abrir en la luna corriendo sobre su superficie a toda velocidad, a cada segundo mas y mas líneas se abrían sobre la blanca superficie al tiempo que en el recinto de la diosa de la luna las chicas demonio sentían una extraña sensación familiar, algo estaba pasando y abriendo sus ojos de gran tamaño lo supieron de inmediato al reconocer la singular y espeluznante sensación que solo un ser podía crear en ellas, "madre" fue la palabra que dijeron a coro justo cuando la luna resplandecía con un brillo espectral casi ensombreciendo el cielo azul a su alrededor mientras una extraña silueta parecía formarse sobre su superficie destrozada, parecía ser una colosal pupila que miraba al suelo como si buscase algo hasta que se fijo en el campo de batalla viendo bajo la tierra sepultado a metros de profundidad un colosal esqueleto canino que casi parecía llamarle, era cierto Juubi había recobrado conciencia, poder y alma y ahora la gran bestia de las diez colas estaba a punto de recuperar su cuerpo físico, sin importarle a quien o a que tuviese que destrozar en el proceso de su renacimiento, un poderoso sondo resonó en el mundo al tiempo que los ninjas de la tierra se cubrían los oídos ante es escandaloso y punzante aullido que anunciaba una sola cosa… Juubi estaba por llegar

* * *

><p>y se acabo el combate!, como vimos naruto al fin se alza con la victoria tras esta demoledora batalla que espero haya cumplido con sus espectatuvas ya que vimos de todo, el shinra tensei, el basho tenin aquel agujero negro algunas variantes de los jutsus originales del batsunengan y claro esa ultima técnica que algo me dice fue mas que extraordinaria sobretodo por cuando apareció no creen?<br>_una genial batalla (el autor sonrie orgulloso)_  
><em>sin duda de las mejores (el autor agradece)<em>  
><em>quiero leer mas (mira al auto con esperanza)<em>  
><em>si ya quiero saber que pasara con juubi (el autor sonrie)<em>  
>eso lo sabremos mas adelante jejejeje<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañaia<br>pd: que ira a pasar ahora que Juubi esta por renacer?


	264. C260: Resureccion

y aqui estoy de nuevo!, si hee regresado tras una larga espera para actualizar este mi fic original con otro emocionante capitulo lleno de poder y destruccion oh bueno mas bien lleno de una biju de diez colas pero no les dire mas y pasare a los reviews

**satvitarsurffer: **igual tenia ganas pero era un buen enemigo y deseaba darle una muerte compleja por eso requirió dos batallas  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong> concuerdo contigo con la idea del fuego dorado aunque eso de que acabe todo en un cuato desde antes ya lo habia sugerido madara pero nadie le hizo caso  
><strong>caballerosocuro117<strong>: de hecho juubi es vulneraable solo al doinioi d eyamata pero si se "somete" a alguien mas por un metodo sexual ese control se va ala goma el punto es quien puede domar a semejante mujer?  
><strong>Shinji Ikai111:<strong> que bueno que te gusto este cap  
><strong>LeNashSkoll<strong>: jejeje que bueno que esto te gusto tus sugerencias ayudaron mucho a delinea el cap y se agradecen bastante y el como la encarara naruto es algo que aun no decido pero sobre todo dudo ser el puto amo como dices aunque se siente bien escucharlo jejejeje  
><strong>Akuma no ryu<strong>: sera diificil domarla mas porque dudo ella lo desee como sus hijas en cuanto a esas batallas que dicessi seran dificiles de escribir por el resultado de esta ultima  
><strong>El gran Arashi<strong>: muchas garcias por los comentarios y me encanta esa calificacion que le das jejeje... y lod e la posdata porque tanta agresividad digo  
><strong>La sexy Ariana<strong>: muchas gracias por leer y decir esas cosas d emi pequeña pelea jejeje, me acercaria a besar tu mano pero siento que si doy un paso alguien me decapitara y si que curioso que no tengas novio  
><strong>dario gtz 5:<strong> si de mis mejores oc el buen sanada quien sabe quiz alo use en otro fic en fin y lo de juubi ya veremos que le hace a naruto en cuanto lo tenga a la mano  
><strong>zer0-sama<strong>: bueno si eres el heroe siempre te tocan esas cosas no?  
><strong>Rinne-Rikudo<strong>: mil gracias por leer mis disparates y si es un fic muy extenso y no te apures tu puedes tomar cuanto concepto de mi fic desees hasta mis jutsus originales solo pido el credito por ellos eso es todo y en cuanto pueda me leo tu fic gracias  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: jajaja si ahii viene su temida suegra y esa si es und emonio de suegra jajajaja XD  
><strong>Flarius<strong>: buena esa de notar el pareciido de la habilidad de sanada de hecho tome el concepto basico de ahii y por eso te ganas una estrellita dorada en cuanto a tu sugerencia no se si a estas alturas aun se pueda, y lo que dices es del especial dos no? jejeje si pobre nauto casii lo matan  
><strong>ReivajUchiha<strong>: que bueno que te gusto el cap y espero que sigas leyendo el fic cada que se actualize  
><strong>zeta-kun<strong>: que bueno que te gustase y si al fin mi ortografia esta mejorando gracias dios -cae de rodillas aclamando al creador por iluminarlo- y para buscarme busca Mario Kurai Sho  
><strong>darr<strong>: gracias por el 10/10 y si creo que sanada fue el personaje oc que mejor me ha quedado muchos lo odiaron y otros tantos lo adoraron  
><strong>MARCEKUN23<strong>: lo de sanada si al fin se murio de verdad, en cuanto a juubi otra pelea se ve en el horizonte y sobre lo de mis "amigas" puede que si te puedan presentar a alguien jejeje  
><strong>Drake Dman<strong>: si fue una gran batalla y espero que las que las que siguen te sigan gustando  
><strong>Draco Fujimoto<strong>: que bueno que mi loca historia te gust en cuanto a si voy a hacer mas especiales quiza al final haga una serie de ovas o capitulos especiales uno nunca sabe jejeje

_wow si que fueron mucho - el autor asiente-_  
><em>quien lo diria - el autor sonrie feliz-<em>  
><em>si ya le surgia la conti - el autor asinte a eso-<em>  
><em>pues vena a leer - el autor mira a los lectores-<em>  
>disfruntenlo<p>

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 260: resurrección<strong>

Los ninjas de la alianza no podían creer lo que estaban viendo delante de ellos una mortal visión descendía sobre ellos en la forma de una nube de chakra maligno y poderoso que caía desde el cielo a toda velocidad -por kami que es eso?- preguntaba uno de tantos ninjas aliados al ver como eso descendía sobre ellos, no estaban muy seguros pero los kages tenían un muy mal presentimiento al ver esa extraña visión acompañada de una inusual luna llena enorme y bellamente mortal, -(ese chakra es como el de un biju pero... mucho más oscuro y siniestro)- concluía Gaara desde su montículo de arena desde donde veía todo con claridad al tiempo que esa inusual masa de chakra parecía bajar mas y mas como si estuviera buscando algo en el suelo algo imposible creyeron los shinobis de la alianza que solo dejaban de pelear ante el siniestro suceso en el cielo, -(esa presencia no es humana estoy seguro. .. no puede ser ese tiene que ser el chakra de Juubi)- razono por su lado Madara ante el poder que solo bajo otro poco.

Justo en esos momentos en el reino de la diosa de la luna las chicas que compartían un interés romántico en el Ishura estaban festejando su victoria saltando, gritando y hasta abrazándose mientras planeaban como premiarlo adecuadamente y si era un premio que solo se entregaba en una recámara, fue ahí cuándo las bijus pudieron sentirlo, en realidad nunca lo sintieron en persona pero cuándo solo existen nueve seres gigantes de energía y los conoces a todos una presencia extraña es fácil de identificar no? , -**que carajos es eso?-** preguntó Rei al viento logrando acallar la celebración de todas que le dirigieron una mirada bastante dudosa después de todo se había quedado congelada de pronto casi como si percibiera algo -**eso...eso es lo que creo que es? -** preguntó ahora Katara con duda en su voz, deseaba estar equivocada pero la mirada que le dirigían sus hermanas indicaba que lo que suponía era todo lo correcto, de inmediato las protestas de todas no se hicieron esperar y comenzaron a bombardear a las chicas demonio con una carretilla de dudas e insultos discretos por no compartir lo que sentían  
>-esta es una dimensión sellada lo que sea que sientan debe estar ligado a ellas- comento Morrigan con un deje de misterio en su voz al tiempo que todo mundo dirigía su mirada a Natsumi que se ponía de pie<br>-**no estamos seguras pero esta sensación solo una presencia puede crearla, el chakra de nuestra madre se regenera... Juubi está reviviendo-** as palabras de la youko embarazada solo lograron que los ojos de todas se abrieran como platos ante semejante noticia que auguraba lo peor de lo peor.

En la zona de la batalla de aquel ejército la masa de chakra se movía por el aire con calma y lentitud casi como si los estuviese viendo y cosa imposible pues carecía de ojos naturales o de cualquier otro medio visible de percepción, avanzo un buen tramo y al final se detuvo por completo sobre una gran sección de aquel ejército casi como si los estuviese acechando desde el cielo -no, todo mundo salga de ahí! - grito el kazekage al comprender lo que estaba a punto de pasar en ese sitio pero su advertencia llegó demasiado tarde para los ninjas aliados, aquella nube de chakra descendió sobre todos casi como una ola gigante de agua, como un tsunami de energía pura que cayó sobre todo mundo sin dejarle algún camino de escape a los aliados, los gritos resonaron con fuerza al tiempo que ese chakra caía sobre todos con una forma extraña entre bruma y agua acida, lo gritos resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que los ninjas atrapados en esa extraña sustancia eran disueltos con suma facilidad casi como si estuvieran nadando en una especie de lago de ácido recién formado  
>-por kami tenemos que ayudarlos- clamo uno de los ninjas al ver el dolor y agonía de sus compañeros que preferían cegar sus vidas que seguir sintiendo eso<br>-que clase de monstruo realizaría un jutsu así- se preguntaba el cansado Onoki mientras veía como sus ninjas perdían la vida en aquel lago de chakra  
>-un monstruo Onoki, incluso está matando a su ejército- comento el sandaime mientras miraba como incluso demonios y clones eran destruidos por esa extraña presencia.<p>

Ese inusual mar de chakra dejo de agitarse sobre el suelo y se quedo inerte frente a la mirada de todo mundo que sentía estaban ante algo que nunca podrían olvidar por más que desearan, el suelo se agito con fuerza guiado por un fuerte golpe al suelo, golpe que se origino debajo de aquel mar de energía sobrenatural que ante los ojos de todo mundo comenzaba a burbujear casi como si la sustancia estuviese hirviendo con fuerza al tiempo que el suelo se estremecía sin parar, bajo la superficie sepultado por siglos de ignorancia y olvido una masa de roca encerraba lo más preciado para ese poder que con fuerza tiraba de la roca, - el suelo del Valle se parte! - grito un Hyuuga en aquella alianza mientras revisaba la zona del evento, no tardo mucho ya que pronto ese gran monolito de roca emergió de las profundidades de la tierra, el mar de chakra apretó la antigua roca que se pulverizó con facilidad mostrando eso, -esa cosa es un esqueleto? - pregunto Onoki al sandaime que solo asintió ante el inadvertido mausoleo que fue violado ante sus ojos, el poderoso chakra comenzó a rellenar el esqueleto inmenso casi como si se estuviera fundiendo con él a una velocidad imposible  
>- atentos todos estamos a punto de conocer el terror- las palabras de Madara no inspiraron mucho a sus soldados mientras los grandes ojos muertos de aquel cráneo gigante parecían brillar con fuerza, furia y vida.<p>

Mientras aquella esquelética visión parecía cobrar vida poco a poco nuestro rubio protagonista se alzaba del suelo cansado y casi rendido tras su difícil batalla contra Sanada quien a la distancia seguía tirado en el suelo, las palabras de su maestro resonaron en su cabeza y decidió cerciorarse de que su enemigo si estaba muerto, camino despacio hasta ese cráter humeante y poniéndose de pie frente a él vio a su enemigo tendido en el suelo, su camisa estaba destrozada del pecho mostrando la piel quemada justo en el punto donde ese inesperado relámpago le golpeo con gran fuerza, -a...e...estas...feliz ahora- la voz de Sanada salió de su boca entre sangre y dolor por el impacto en su torso, Naruto no dijo nada solo se limito a verlo tirado ahí frente a él mirando al cielo con sus ojos algo vidriosos y cansados por su agonía tras el golpe de ese rayo, -g...gran truco. ..No, no lo vi venir...g...gracias- ahora la cara del Ishura reflejo incredulidad por esas palabras del agonizante hombre que lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro cada vez más pálido señalando su inminente muerte  
>-porque me agradeces por asesinarte? - preguntó al fin Naruto con una genuina duda en sus palabras mientras miraba a Sanada en el suelo<br>-yo...yo nunca. ..Nunca desee llegar a viejo...y...y no poder defenderme. .. mo...morir peleando. .. es... es el fin... que siempre soñé- las palabras del asesino del viento era honestas y estaban llenas de una extraña alegría  
>-eres la persona que más he odiado en mi vida y el que más me enseñó, quizá de habernos conocido en otras circunstancias pudimos ser aliados- el rubio lo miro y Sanada solo sonrió a sus palabras negando a ellas<br>-no...soy un...asesino. ..te habría matado. .. bueno conocerte. ..fue...fue divertido. .. nos vemos. .. en... en el infierno. .. te esperaré para... para volver a patear tu... tu trasero- y los ojos de Sanada perdieron el brillo de la vida y partió al fin al otro mundo, el gran asesino de la isla del buitre había muerto al fin  
>-hasta otra batalla Sanada, ya nos veremos, hasta luego- Naruto trazo sellos y escupiendo una gran bola de fuego incendio el cuerpo de aquel hombre para no dejar rastro de él.<p>

De vuelta en la sede de la batalla los ojos de los shinobis se posaban con duda sobre el colosal esqueleto que ahora absorbía todo ese chakra extraño, nadie tenía un buen presentimiento ante esa visión demencial que solo se volvía aun mas bizarra y extraña -esa extraña cosa se está moviendo! - grito uno de los ninjas al tiempo que los grandes restos óseos se movían, era espeluznante ver como el enorme cráneo se alzaba desde el suelo seguido del resto de aquel cuerpo gigante, ante los ojos de todo mundo los tejidos de aquel ser parecían crecer desde la columna envolviéndole en líneas de carne y músculos que se estiraban enredándose en el esqueleto, la carne creció muy rápido y esa extraña visión de un ser gigante sin piel se pudo ver de pie con su cara animal viendo al suelo mientras grandes ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada con tintes rojizos aparecían rellenando sus cuencas, se alzo por completo ante la vista de todo mundo dejándoles ver como la piel lo cubría antes de que el pelaje negro le envolviera, finalmente había regenerado todo su ser y a su espalda las alzaba, -por kami esa cosa tiene diez colas! - grito otro de los ninjas al ver esas grandes colas alzándose a su espalda, su cara se alzo y mirando a los ninjas casi pareció sonreír al tiempo que alzaba su rostro al cielo  
>-<strong>AAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-<strong> aulló con fuerza logrando que el cielo se ennegreciera con densas nubes de tormenta que dejaban ver relámpagos siniestros pues Juubi no okami, la gran loba de las 10 colas estaba viva y libre de nuevo.

Los ninjas solo pudieron ver a la colosal criatura con ojos llenos de miedo y terror había leyendas e historias que hablaban de un supuesto biju de diez colas, solo eran cuentos y argumentos falsos que buscaban asustar a los jóvenes genin o eso pensaban hasta que la gran criatura se posó ante ellos alzando sus diez colas de puntas rojizas desplegadas casi como un abanico mortal y oscuro que auguraba solo dolor y destrucción para todos en ese sitio, -que...que diablos es esa cosa y como tiene diez colas? - preguntaba en shock uno de tantos ninjas mientras miraba a su líder, Madara estaba callado y sereno ante la colosal criatura que nunca creyó vería con sus propios ojos, la poderosa biju original volvió a aullar con fuerza y ahora el viento golpeo con fuerza casi como un viento infernal que motivo a los ninjas, más de uno ataco lanzando colosales dragones de piedra que se lanzaban en contra de aquella figura que para asombro de más de uno no sé movió o inmutó por los golpes de esos jutsus, -retírense todos no tienen el nivel para enfrentarle que se queden solo los kages- ordeno al fin Madara al tiempo que un solo paso de la bestia retumbo en el suelo derribando a varios atacantes que dejaban caer bandas de la alianza y de una aldea  
>-<strong>ninjas de Iwa-<strong> dijo con una cavernosa voz congelando a los shinobis que solo le miraron incrédulos por escucharle hablar.

Nadie dio crédito a lo que escucharon pues pensaban que aquel ser seria solo una bestia sin cerebro y por lo visto todo mundo se equivocó con esa suposición, el poderoso chakra de Juubi se dejo sentir mientras era jalado hacia su gran hocico donde una esfera negra comenzó a formarse a toda prisa, apuntó al cielo y escupiéndola con fuerza desato una onda de viento mientras la colosal bijudama ascendedlo al cielo hasta perderse en la distancia -que demonios hizo? - se preguntó Onoki con un muy mal presentimiento en su pecho; lejos muy lejos de la batalla en la aldea de la roca las reparaciones de sus daños aun seguían avanzando poco a poco cuando un silbido extraño llegó a oídos de todo el mundo haciéndoles voltear al cielo a ese extraño punto brillante que poco a poco se volvió inmenso mostrando una gran esfera negra que cayó sobre la aldea, los ojos de todos los testigos se abrieron enormes cuándo aquella esfera oscura se desplomó sobre sus cabezas con velocidad, los gritos no se hicieron esperar y el caos reino en cosa de instantes cuando la gran esfera cayó al centro de iwa, los edificios se destrozaron y la esfera se expandió de golpeo volviéndose una inmensa explosión que resplandeció oscura y demoledora sacudiendo la tierra con fuerza, los edificios fueron demolidos y las personas vaporizadas por la energía que se disipo momentos después revelando un gigantesco cráter brumoso donde antes solía estar la aldea de la roca.

Un muy mal presentimiento, si eso era lo que Naruto estaba teniendo en esos momentos en los que veía arder el cuerpo de Sanada tras la victoria y no estaba en realidad seguro de si lo sintió de verdad per juraría haber sentido un estallido de chakra muy poderoso pero claro estaba equivocado verdad? , -**no puede ser, este chakra Juubi está viva y libre de nuevo-** eran las palabras preocupadas de Kanon en aquel recinto de su previo invocador, a su lados Taiyo solo asentía el también resintió el poder de la gran criatura mientras trataba aun de unificar por completo las personalidades y recuerdos de Naruko y Kurayami en la renacida chica que solo parecía mirarles con duda ya que no estaba segura de lo que ellos estaban hablando, le sonaba eso de Juubi pero no estaba segura de donde  
>-<em>dime Kanon tu lo has visto más que yo Naruto está a su nivel después de tanto entrenamiento?-<em> cuestiono la gran águila dorada al reptil flotante que guardaba silencio como si meditase su respuesta  
>-<strong>quizá tiene la fuerza pero acaba de tener una gran batalla y si la enfrenta ahora va a destrozarlo-<strong>la respuesta de Kanon dejo a Taiyo callado y sereno por aquellas palabras dichas por el gran dragón  
>-no, el no va a morir no pude morir peleando contra ella- protesto la joven chica al tiempo que los dos seres le miraban quizá no lo recordaba bien pero era un hecho que aun sentía aquel intenso amor por el Ishura<p>

En esos momentos en los que Yamiko parecía al fin comprender lo que sentía por el rubio este seguía bajo aquel domo de poder restrictivo que seguía ocultándole lo que pasaba en el mundo, de nuevo la luz del sol lo cubría y poco a poco sus heridas ya empezaban a sanar a Naruto que solo cerraba los ojos entregándose a la sensación cálida que le brindaba la bendición de Amateratsu, el tiempo en el mundo no podía ser más confuso e incierto y en su recinto cierto dios oscuro veía todo con cierta diversión en sus ojos -**por un segundo creí haber elegido a la persona equivocada, tienes mucha suerte mi estimado Naruto-**se decía con diversión el dios de la muerte que solo movía su mano desvaneciendo esa imagen solo para ver ahora como la gran bestia de las diez colas avanzaba imponiéndose a los mortales  
>-<strong>siempre estuvo escrito que Juubi renacería pero nunca creí que sería parte de tus planes-<strong> los brazos de la diosa del destino aparecieron rodeando el cuello de aquel hombre que solo sonreía  
>-<strong>la verdad permitir esto me ayuda a compensar algunas cosas como iwa, su población debió haber muerto por una plaga hace como veinte años pero como siempre un mortal se metió un medico lo evitó todo-<strong> dijo el dios de la muerte con algo de fastidio en su voz al tiempo que su mujer solo se apoyaba en su hombro  
>-<strong>adivinare fue el mismo médico que crió a Naruto-<strong> la sonrisa de esa mujer no tenía precio y el dios oscuro solo pudo mirarla mientras asentía a sus palabras con calma  
>-<strong>si, ese hombre evitó muchas cosas y me ayudo a dar marcha a mis planes jejeje-<strong> su risa era perversa y la diosa del destino solo podía negar a sus palabras mientras el dios solo aproximaba aquella esfera para poder ver mejor lo que pasaba

En el mundo de cierta diosa de la luna aquella enorme e improvisada pantalla dejaba de lado la imagen de Naruto solo para mostrar la zona de la gran guerra dónde todo parecía haberse detenido ante la presencia del gran ser, -**finalmente kasama está viva y libre-** dijo Katara con un rostro llenó de incertidumbre como los de las demás mujeres presentes en aquel reino que solo miraban con asombro, en la zona de la resurrección los ninjas parecían reaccionar al fin y acatando las ordenes del poderoso Uchiha comenzaban a alejarse de la gran criatura que miraba a los kages restantes que se quedaban firmes junto a Madara que se adelantaba despacio, -Juubi, tu no saldrás de aquí- declaró el poderoso hombre con sus ojos ahora anillados que llamaban la atención de la biju que casi parecía estar evaluándolo y una gran sonrisa maligna apareció en su rostro mientras se inclinaba un poco al frente -**el tamaño de tu chakra es impresionante para un mortal pero no es nada para mí y el rinnengan que portas no es más que una imitación-** Juubi brillo rodeándose de su poder que fluyo con velocidad hacia sus colas que casi parecían arder en chakra demoníaco, se expandieron enormes y con fuerza dos de ellas se desplomaron sobre ellos, de inmediato un poderoso ataque de Gaara se alzo a modo de gigantes garras de arena sostuvieron las colas con fuerza resonando en el suelo el impacto seguido del poder candente -es demasiada fuerza no voy a aguantar! - grito el asombrado kazekage que solo pudo abrir enormes sus ojos cuándo su arena se sometió despedazándose en estallidos de polvo de desierto de entre los cuales las colas emergieron como punzones asesinos, su arena reacciono formando aquella silueta de su madre que abriendo los brazos recibió el golpe, con una facilidad increíble aquella forma semejante a Karura se destrozo y Gaara voló por el aire con un profundo desgarre en el pecho que sangraba profusamente al tiempo que caía al suelo  
>-Gaara! - grito Sarutobi incrédulo ante la visión del joven pelirrojo que era derrotado con una facilidad absoluta<br>-**y se supone que él es de los más fuertes? No me aguanto ni un saludo-** la voz burlona de Juubi resonó en los oídos de todo mundo y nadie dio crédito a ello

-pero que clase de monstruo es este Madara? - fue la pregunta del cansado Onoki que apenas se mantenía en el aire viendo aquel horrible espectáculo con claridad, era un hecho que aquella criatura era todo menos un rival con el cual se pudiera negociar, -es Juubi la bestia de las diez colas, precursora de los nueve bijus- respondió con calma y serenidad el poderoso Uchiha que solo se mantenía frente a los demás kages que no podían dar crédito a las palabras del hombre, no tuvieron tiempo de protestar pues pronto las colas de Juubi se mecieron de nuevo en el aire y las puntas parecieron rodearse de un intento fuego que calcinaba a la vista -cuidado! - grito Sarutobi al ver como esas colas envueltas en fuego se agitaban al frente con fuerza, de ellas grandes bolas de fuego salieron disparadas contra los ninjas que solo lea vieron volar sobre ellos, no les había apuntado a ellos, el fuego paso zumbando sobre los kages que solo pudieron ver con cierto horror como esas esferas letales descendía sobre su ejército que se retiraba despacio, los gritos no se hicieron esperar al ver como el fuego descendía sobre sus cabezas cayendo como meteoros, las explosiones fueron colosales como gigantes domos de fuego que ardían sin piedad destruyendo la vida de aquellos ninjas que desaparecían bajo el calor, cuatro enormes cráteres humeantes fue todo lo que quedo de aquellos 1000 hombres que perecieron en cosa de un suspiro  
>-<strong>nada como una masacre para relajarse no cree<strong>- comento la gran bestia con esa voz burlona y perversa que solo género miradas molestas de los líderes de la alianza

-como puedes hacer algo así? Tu estas peleando con nosotros- grito Onoki flotando en el aire logrando que la gran loba solo alzara una de sus cejas por esas palabras llenas de indignación y molestia -**te pones así por unas cuantas muertes, me preguntó cómo te pondrías si supieras que vaporice iwa? -** la voz de la gran biju resonó en el aire y los ojos de Onoki se abrieron enormes, entonces eso fue lo que hizo con aquella gran esfera de chakra, destruyó iwa, no eso no podía ser correcto solo era una mentira su aldea, todos los genin, los civiles y heridos, en la aldea había casi tres mil personas y ella presumía haberla destruido, -mientes, no destruiste iwa está demasiado lejos! - respondió el flotante Onoki con un mal presentimiento ligado a esa punzada que no dejaba de sentir en su pecho, la gran biju original le miro muy divertida y solo alzo dos colas y una especie de visión se formó entre ellas**-no existe ningún punto en este mundo que yo no alcance-** los ojos de Onoki se abrieron como platos cuándo ese espejo etéreo mostró una imagen de su aldea o bueno del agujero humeante y demolido que solía ser iwa  
>-no pude ser esto es un truco! - grito desesperado el kage volador logrando que Juubi solo riera por dentro, le encantaba hacerle eso a sus enemigos<br>-**esta no es una ilusión, solo proyecto la realidad donde mi chakra ha estado jajajajaja-** se rio Juubi con un gesto de burla mientras Onoki solo volteaba a ver al Uchiha en busca de que el dijera que era una mentira

-no te descontroles Onoki, porque lo que muestra no es una ilusión- las palabras de Madara fueron lapidarias, la vida de Onoki pareció desfilar frente a su cara viendo sus días de infancia, sus años de academia, sus amigos y su fallecida esposa, aquel día que nació su hijo y más aun cuando su nieta vino al mundo, tantos recuerdos, tantas amistades y ahora su amado hogar era poco más que un agujero en el suelo, la ira lo inundó y desbordó con fuerza mientras lanzaba una mirada nada amistosa hacia aquella biju que lo miraba con burla y diversión, -VOY A DESTROZARTE!- grito Onoki alzando el vuelo y elevándose muy alto sobre la cabeza de la biju que le dirigió ojos bastante interesados, pronto Onoki alcanzó la máxima altura y trazo sellos a toda velocidad, su chakra pronto parecía estar hiriendo dentro de él al tiempo que atacaba sin dudar, entre sus manos se formo una especie de cubo transparente que alzo sobre su cabeza antes de arrojarlo contra Juubi, el cubo pequeño descendió sobre la gran loba que le miro curiosa justo cuándo estallo expandiendo su tamaño hasta volverse descomunal, era un cubo gigantesco comparable con una pequeña montaña que caía sobre Juubi, de inmediato Sarutobi tomó al inconsciente Gaara y corrió lejos del impacto mientras Madara solo regresaba sus ojos a su sharingan evolucionado que le permitió ser intangible.

El polvo del suelo se agitó y Juubi solo vio ese cubo gigante caer sobre ella con una fuerza aplastante y demoledora, su cabeza recibió el golpe frontal que trataba de aplastarla contra el suelo donde sus patas se hundían en la roca al soportar el embate enemigo, con fuerza Juubi fue aplastada poco a poco mientras en el cielo Onoki con una sonrisa mantenía sus palmas abiertas señalado hacia la gran biju que solo sonrió divertida con semejante jutsu lanzado por el tsuchikage -**esto solo me masajea la cabeza-** las palabras de la biju resonaron en el viento al tiempo que alzaba la cabeza dejando a Onoki mas impactado que nunca pues ese cubo colosal era alzado como si nada y con un fuerte empujón lo arrojó al viento repeliéndole con facilidad, se alejó por el aire y cayó a la distancia demoliendo todo lo que toco devastándole con suma facilidad, el chakra de Onoki comenzó a decrecer tras el ataque del kage de corta estatura que bajaba despacio desde el cielo incapaz de creer semejante acto de fuerza, Onoki no se pudo mantener más tiempo en el aire y cayó al suelo desplomándose sobre sus rodillas  
>-no puede ser... nunca nadie. ..nadie lo rechazo nunca- balbuceo el kage de la aldea de la roca mientras Juubi le miraba con diversión<br>-**solo fue un jutsu de un simple kage, no era nada para mí-** su voz estaba llena de arrogancia y presunción pues la mirada de Onoki solo reflejó su incredulidad  
>-susanoo! - la voz de Madara resonó en el aire y Juubi fue golpeada del costado por el gran ser espectral que la empujo con su gran escudo logrando ganar tiempo, la tierra se movía cortesía de Sarutobi y Onoki fue puesto a resguardo al tiempo que la poderosa biju lo miraba con diversión, -<strong>esos ojos me recuerdan a los de alguien, aunque el color es diferente-<strong> dijo Juubi con esa gran voz mientras miraba al Uchiha dentro de aquella visión fantasmal, Madara no dijo nada más y ataco de frente, su gran ser fantasmal cargo con el pesado escudo embistiendo a la gran biju que solo bajo la cabeza y recibió el golpe de frente, su cuerpo enteró se sacudió y fue empujada un poco sobre el terreno devastado, sus colas se agitaron enormes en el viento mientras empujaba contra el arma defensiva del susanoo, -Doton: kakogan no keimusho (elemento tierra: jutsu de prisión de granito)- fue el grito de Sarutobi al tiempo que apoyaba al Uchiha que solo miraba con esa frialdad suya al suelo que agitándose se abría mostrando grandes grilletes de piedra que se aferraban a las patas de la gran loba clavándola al suelo, la biju solo miro con burla como el hokage trataba de detenerla olvidándose de sus grandes colas, colas que no pudo mover pues estaban siendo sostenidas por serpientes gigantes de arena que un recién despierto Gaara sostenía con fuerza paralizándola y de no haber tenido el escudo contra su cara habría lanzado otra colosal bola de poder demoledor  
>-no solo basta poder para conseguir la victoria la estrategia también es necesaria- declaró Madara con serenidad mientras el susanoo alzaba su otro brazo con la gran espada que clavó al centro de aquella gran cabeza.<p>

Los ojos de Juubi parecieron ponerse en blanco mientras miraban al vacio y sin más oposición sus colas caían y dejaba de luchar, no hubo necesidad de derrotarla con poder pues su alma había sido colocada en un genjutsu eterno que aseguraba nunca se alzará contra el mundo, los kages esbozaron sonrisas triunfales al tiempo que sus soldados estallaban en vítores de alegría por la derrota de aquella inesperada biju que llegó con poder y agresión pero ni todo eso logro derrotar a los poderosos líderes de la alianza shinobi que ahora sonreían, -porque esa cara tan seria Madara_sama ganamos? - preguntaba Sarutobi hacia el pelinegro hombre que solo miraba a la biju, eso fue tan fácil y sencillo que no parecía nada real, -no lo sé, esto fue muy fácil para un ser tan poderoso- respondió el Uchiha con esa voz serena y calmada mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en la loba de pelaje negro, una sensación lo hizo reaccionar volviéndose intangible mientras sus compañeros eran golpeados por esa cola gigante que lo hacía volar por el aire persas del brutal golpe  
>-<strong>que razón tenías, la estrategia lo es todo-<strong> Juubi se dirigió a Madara que solo le miro con cierto asombro pues no parecía afectada por el efecto de la espada que le atravesó el cráneo  
>-como puedes seguir aquí, la espada de toustka sella almas y mentes en ilusiones eternas con un solo corte?- preguntó el confundido hombre logrando que la biju solo le dirigiera una gran sonrisa<br>-**soy una biju un demonio con colas. .. yo no tengo alma y mi mente le pertenece a alguien más por lo que no puede ser sellada por ti-** respondió la biju con una voz burlona que solo género una mirada molesta  
>-entonces esto se hará a la antigua- y los ojos de Madara volvieron a esa forma anillada al tiempo que atacaba con fuerza<p>

El shinra tensei era poderoso y barría con todo a su paso empujando a Juubi sobre el suelo y ella soportaba como podía el ataque que tras momentos de presión se desvaneció en el aire y la biju sonrió -**no está mal pero solo es una aproximación del verdadero-** su hocico brillo y al abrirlo sus dientes brillaron con fuerza desprendiendo cientos si no es que miles de relámpagos de todos tamaños que se dejaron caer sobre Madara, se esfumo en el sunshin eludiendo la mayoría de los rayos que destrozaban el suelo al golpearlo con fuerza estallado en explosiones eléctricas que iluminaban el suelo y el aire al detonar, los ojos de Madara vieron el sitio del ataque y solo le dirigió unos ojos serios a la gran biju que solo parecía disfrutar de presionarlo con su ofensiva  
>-increíble, esa cosa es más poderosa que Madara_sama- declaraba Mikoto en el reino de Tsukuyomi al ver semejante imagen en su "pantalla"<br>-**por eso decía que ni nosotras juntas podemos igualarla, es muy superior-** fueron las palabras de Natsumi al ver como de nuevo el Susanoo aparecía envolviendo a Madara

-pero que pretende ya quedo claro que así no la vencerá- murmuró Tsuruko al ver las acciones del Uchiha que no parecía dudar de lo que hacia

-**y que se supone que ganarás con eso? -** preguntó Juubi con esa voz burlona que solo resonó en los oídos de Madara dentro de aquella visión fantasmal que solo alzaba su espada al frente, -no te puede sellar, pero si herirte- y sin decir más Madara cargo de frente contra la gran loba de diez colas que solo espero el ataque, con fuerza el escudo la golpeo de lado haciendo que su rostro se ladease por el impacto dejando ver su cuello donde la espada etérea cayó con fuerza enterrándose en ella, en realidad no entendía el porqué atacar de ese modo pues la gran arma no causaba un daño físico como tal por más que Madara la hundiera en ella, con fuerza Madara empujó su chakra y una inesperada ola de fuego brotó del Susanoo corriendo por la espada directo a ella -**aaahhhh malnacido-** grito Juubi con fuerza antes de empujar al Susanoo con poder mientras el fuego quemaba su cuello  
>-no eres tan invencible cierto? - preguntó Madara con una voz algo presuntuosa al ver la gran quemadura en el cuello de la biju<br>-**no tienes idea de cómo me dolió eso-** respondió la furiosa demonio agitando sus colas en el viento dejando sentir su poderoso y siniestra presencia

Madara pudo ver con claridad como el chakra de Juubi regeneraba la herida en cosa de un suspiro mostrando su cuello ileso y perfecto como si nada hubiera pasado en ella -(ella se cura como Kyubi)- pensó Madara al ver eso y solo pudo preguntarse si poseía mas cualidades de los demás bijus y esperaba que no fuera de ese modo o estaría en una gran desventaja, los grandes ojos de Juubi se posaron en el Uchiha dentro de aquella visión fantasmal y con una sonrisa en su rostro animal atacó escupiendo una gran bola de fuego que colisionó contra el escudo que soportando el golpe repelió el ataque devolviéndolo a ella, Juubi no se molestó en esquivarlo y la bola de fuego golpeo a la loba que solo recibió el fuego y este ardió sobre ella antes de disiparse sobre ella -**buen escudo pero regresar mi fuego a mi no me daña, pero porque te escondes tras ese tonta excusa de dios viviente-**con fuerza el suelo se estremeció y bajo los pies de Madara el suelo se despedazo y el gran Susanoo se disipo en el aire ante el inesperado golpe de las colas de Juubi que brotaban bajo sus pies, el pelinegro se reemplazó con facilidad con una roca de gran tamaño que fue triturada bajo la presión de las colas que pronto regresaron tras ella dejando aquellos surcos en el suelo  
>-<strong>que pasa no eras intocable dentro de esa cosa? -<strong> preguntó con burla la gran biju al tiempo que miraba a Madara a un lado de el

El Uchiha solo le miro con calma al tiempo que delineaba una estrategia, estaba muy claro que ella parecía tener una respuesta para lo que él le fuera a lanzar y claro era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, -eres quizá muy poderosa pero no bastará para que me venzas- respondió el pelinegro al tiempo que ella solo le miraba con diversión por sus palabras, era claro que nunca había luchado contra alguien como ella por más que hubiera vivido cientos de años, el chakra de Madara resplandeció con fuerza al tiempo que sus ojos mostraban de nuevo el magenkyou y le miraba a los ojos fijamente, era una mirada fija y punzante que parecía refulgir con su chakra y estallaron, -Amateratsu! - grito Madara con fuerza desprendiendo un rio de flamas negras que hervían con fuerza al tiempo que golpeaban el cuerpo de Juubi que pronto ardía envuelto en el fuego poderoso que no la soltaba por mas que se agitaba y las flamas solo ardían con más fuerza -lucha cuanto quieras pero ese fuego solo seguirá expandiéndose hasta consumirte- dijo el poderoso Uchiha al tiempo que Juubi se detenía mirándolo con cierta diversión, sus ojos brillaron con fuerza y las flamas negras se movieron hacia su gran hocico que para asombro de Madara devoraba el fuego con rapidez, pronto todo fue devorado y con un soplido suave dejo salir el vapor caliente  
>-eso es imposible- dijo el Uchiha con incredulidad por lo que realizó la biju que solo parecía divertirse con el pelinegro<br>-**soy una demonio, me crie en el makai entre mares de fuego y la verdad es muy delicioso y picante pero este fue el mejor-** respondió con arrogancia la gran biju al tiempo que Madara solo entrecerraba sus ojos sin creer lo que escuchaba  
>-ya veo en ese caso usar fuego está descartado al menos de frente- mencionó en respuesta el Uchiha con esa voz calmada y serena solo digna de el<p>

-**wow sabía que Juubi es poderosa pero no tanto, pareciera que nada la hiere-** comento la diosa del destino mientras miraba aquellas escenas en la bola de cristal de Shinigami quien solo sonreía por las palabras de la diosa a su lado que sin duda estaba admirada, -**no existe demonio más poderoso que Juubi y aun así pudo ser vencida por Rikudo-** comento en respuesta el dios de la muerte al tiempo que Madara en aquella visión de nuevo atacaba a Juubi con un jutsu de fuego, la biju solo de burlo una vez más al tiempo que abría su hocico y devoraba de nuevo el fuego de Madara que solo le miraba con calma al tiempo que ella solo lo miraba con burla pues volvió a fallar en su ataque, -**eres un necio que no entiende que es inferior a mí, solo un hombre me ha hecho frente de verdad y ni él me venció-** sus palabras resonaron llenas de presunción y ego mientras los ojos de Madara se quedaban fijos en los de ella casi como si deseará penetrar dentro de su mente y Juubi solo le miro con una mirada casi ausente ante sus ojos de color rojo con ese singular grabado que parecían rotar como si tratasen de hipnotizarle o someter su mente ante el efecto dominador de su sharingan, una de sus colas se movió y con fuerza golpeo el suelo haciendo que retumbase por el golpe y Madara de nuevo salto eludiendo  
>-<strong>buen intento pero no puedes controlarme, tus ojos no tienen el poder suficiente para eso-<strong> la voz de Juubi resonó llena de enojo e ira contenidos  
>-parece que no te gusto lo que hice que paso, alguien ya te ha controlado? -preguntó Madara con calma a la gran criatura que solo le dirigió una mirada serena con esos grandes y demoniacos ojos.<p>

Mientras Juubi solo miraba al Uchiha en otro punto de las naciones elementales el otro yo enmascarado de Madara avanzaba con calma por aquella oscura cueva hasta el recinto principal donde el gran cristal parecía estarle esperando con ese sutil brillo sobre él, -ya está libre padre- fue todo lo que el enmascarado dijo al tiempo que se postraba con una de sus rodillas en el suelo frente al gran cristal maligno que solo pulso en respuesta a sus palabras -_**lo sé, puedo sentir el poder de mi mascota libre y aumentando-**_ esas palabras solo lograron que el enmascarado alzara su rostro cubierto con una genuina duda en sus ojos por esas palabras -_**el máximo poder de Juubi solo se alcanzará cuándo su espíritu, chakra y cuerpo estén sincronizados, sino porque crees que la dejo pelear? -**_ su pregunta estaba cargada de soberbia y presunción mientras que el otro Madara solo le miraba desde abajo de su máscara con una gran sonrisa pues era obvio que aquel hombre del que se desprendió hacia tantos años estaba en verdaderos líos y ni él se había percatado de eso y cuándo lo hiciera seguramente sería tarde  
>-eres brillante otosama-elogió el enmascarado con esa voz servil y deseosa de complacer a ese cristal que solo brillo de nuevo<br>-_**lo sé, lo único que me molesta es que esa víbora traidora sigue con vida, bueno ya cumplió su propósito y si no lo matan los kages o Juubi le date el honor de morir por mi-**_ sus palabras resonaron y su poder refulgió al tiempo que trataba de alcanzar el poder dentro del sanin llevándose una sorpresa

-_**interesante, esa serpiente es mas astuta de lo que pensé, no puedo matarlo de algún modo se protegió de mi chakra-**_ la voz de Yamata se escucho llena de una sensación de asombro e incredulidad por ese inesperado resultado, era claro que Orochimaru no tenía deseos de morir pronto, el enmascarado se ofreció de inmediato a cazarlo pero el cristal solo negó a su oferta restándole importancia al escape del sanin de las serpientes después de todo no era alguien que representará un riesgo verdadero, de regreso a la zona de la batalla Madara saltaba lejos de las colas de Juubi que seguían alargándose y cayendo sobre el casi como martillos que destrozaban el suelo con cada poderoso golpe que solo destrozaba mas y mas, por supuesto Madara no era un cobarde de hecho era todo lo contrario pero la cualidad de Juubi para devorar el fuego era un factor que jugaba demasiado en favor de ella**-ya deja de correr y enfréntame de frente o es que solo buscas prolongar tu vida huyendo de mi? -** preguntó al demonio de diez colas mientras miraba a Madara que se mantenía a una distancia bastante segura, los ojos de Juubi se entrecerraron al no conseguir mayor respuesta que solo esa fija mirada era claro que el Uchiha no iba a caer en provocaciones.  
>-yo no huyó solo buscó la mejor estrategia- respondió Madara con una voz serena y tranquila mientras sus ojos escaneaban a la poderosa demonio.<p>

Desde pequeño Madara se había criado con historia y cuentos relatados por su madre sobre esa mítica criatura que siendo honestos cuándo pequeño llegó a quitarle el sueño pero ahora frente a ella le quedaba claro que era mucho más temible de lo que supuso cuándo pequeño, ahora comprendía bien el porqué todo mundo le creía un mito ya que con semejante poder pensar que un humano la derrotó sonaba imposible, pero si estaba ahí entonces tenía que ser verdad -(no me gusta admitirlo pero... no la venceré no soy Rikudo senin)- pensó para si el Uchiha mientras la miraba con calma y la loba solo parecía divertirse con sus tácticas distractoras, estaban enfrascados en un mortal juego del gato y el ratón done infortunadamente Madara era el roedor frente al gran predador hambriento y superior, -**y bien vas a atacarme o ya ni quieres jugar? -** a esa pregunta le siguió un bruta golpe de cola donde una de ellas se alzo en el aire y los ojos teñidos de carmesí de Madara vieron con claridad como esa cola pareció rodearse de una brumosa cubierta de color blanco casi como...niebla, de nuevo el Uchiha se volvió intangible y escapó del golpe con relativa calma solo para ver como el suelo parecía fundirse por el efecto ácido de esa cubierta  
>-<strong>un segundo eso es lo mismo que Rukobi hace con sus burbujas de ácido! -<strong> señaló acusadora la biju de las siete colas mirando la imagen desde el recinto de la diosa de la luna que miraba de reojo a su hermana rubia  
>-<strong>okasama pude usar nuestras técnicas especiales-<strong> comento llena de duda e incredulidad Rei al tiempo que la diosa del sol se limitaba a negar ganándose las miradas curiosas de todas las presentes.

-**esas habilidades no son de ustedes, son cualidades naturales de Juubi ustedes como su descendencia las heredaron pero no todas cada una heredó una en específico-** comento la diosa rubia ganándose miradas llenas de asombro de las mujeres presentes al tiempo que Juubi de nuevo atacaba a Madara sin ninguna compasión, su hocico estaba abierto de nuevo escupiendo bolas de viento que soplaban con fuerza al golpear el suelo casi como bombas de aire a presión que solo alzaban escombros mientras el Uchiha etéreo era por completo intangible para sus ataques que no se detenían desde esa gran mandíbula que tras disparar mas balas de aire solo se volvió a cerrar, -**eso de ser intocable es desesperante, no puedo matarte y tú no puedes atacar que casó tiene? -** cuestionó Juubi con burla y malicia, por su parte Madara estaba cada vez mas impresionado por esa biju, era claro que no solo era poderosa sino que también era muy lista después de todo ya había descubierto que su habilidad de ser intangible no solo lo volvía imposible de tocar sino que también le imposibilitaba atacar a el  
>-no vas a derrotarme y no pienses que caeré en tus provocaciones- respondió el Uchiha con calma y serenidad sin abandonar su fría actitud<br>-**no eres nada divertido, incluso Rikudo era más agresivo y pelear con el sin duda me divertía-** comento de nuevo la biju con esa voz llena de burla y diversión por las circunstancias de esa pelea

-di lo que desees pero un ninja no debe ser volátil ni ceder a provocaciones- Juubi solo torció el rostro al tiempo que Madara solo le miraba con su magenkyou sharingan viéndole a los ojos con calma, Madara solo susurró una palabra a la busca de colarse en su mente "Tsukuyomi" fue lo que el Uchiha dijo y de inmediato todo pareció volverse oscuro al tiempo que el cielo se tornaba de color rojo y Juubi solo reía -**jajajajaja los genjutsus no sirven en mi! -** dijo con burla y entre carcajadas la demonio de diez colas antes de presionar con su chakra destrozando el jutsu del Uchiha que solo le miro con molestia reprimida, quizá el diseño el doujutsu de Naruto en busca de que contuviese las capacidades de su ojo pero nunca creyó que se enfrentaría a alguien que fuera capaz de bloquear todos sus intentos de herirle, de nuevo Madara trazo sellos y con fuerza escupió un gigantesco dragón que para diversión de Juubi solo negó su hocico volvió a abrirse succionando el fuego con facilidad, era claro que Madara no atacaría de un modo tan descuidado y ella lo sabía bien pues tan pronto el reptil de fuego se disipo en el aire pudo ver con claridad como uno de sus ojos estaba anillado ya  
>-baso tenin- fueron las dos únicas palabras que Madara dijo al tiempo que sus manos abiertas a los costados eran juntadas en un fuerte aplauso<p>

Juubi comprendió tarde el sentido de esa emboscada y con fuerza las dos grandes masas de roca se alzaron a los costados de la biju que solo vio como las grandes piedras que alguna vez fueron en ataúd de su cuerpo la aplastaban, un vago recuerdo de un hombre muy poderoso que le hizo lo mismo en el pasado asalto su mente y con un fuerte gruñido su chakra estalló en un geiser colosal de agua que ascendió al cielo como un tornado gigante de aquel liquido vital que serpenteaba desde el suelo destrozando las rocas que se suponían servirían para contenerla, los trozos de piedra cayeron al suelo y la gran loba solo miro al Uchiha frente a ella con molestia -**ese jutsu me trajo muchos recuerdos y hace que me den ganas de destriparte-** rugió la furiosa biju original al tiempo que miraba al Uchiha frente a ella tan sereno e imperturbable casi al punto de ser desquiciante al menos para Juubi que solo sentía su ira desbordarse por ese rostro sereno y calmado que no parecía desvanecerse con nada  
>-<strong>si sigues con esa actitud vas a desesperarme y te mataré antes de que llegue-<strong> comento la biju de las diez colas mientras el Uchiha solo alzaba su ceja por esas palabras  
>-por lo que dices pareciera que esperas a alguien- comento Madara con calma y cierto aburrimiento en su voz que enmascaraba a la perfección su curiosidad<br>-**eres muy bueno para señalar lo obvio no? Quiero al macho de mis hijas deseo tener cara a cara a ese humano que se cree digno de ellas-** hablaba de Naruto de eso el Uchiha estaba muy seguro aunque el porqué lo buscaba no era del todo claro  
>-pierdes tu tiempo, el no esta aquí y no creo que llegue- al final Madara decidió jugarse su carta final con el rubio ausente logrando que Juubi lo mirase con enojo.<p>

Al final la gran biju solo rugió de nueva cuenta haciendo cimbrarse el suelo mientras su chakra parecía brillar con fuerza rodeándola de una brillante aura de color morado oscuro que solo acrecentaba su presencia aun más de lo que ya estaba -**entonces todo este juego no sirve para nada! -** grito furiosa por la pérdida de tiempo y sus grandes ojos se clavaron en Madara, era claro que el ser paciente no era una de sus virtudes, con violencia su hocico se abrió enorme ante los ojos de Madara quien apenas y pudo escapar, la gran esfera negra apareció y fue disparada contra el Uchiha, golpeo el suelo con fuerza y poder destrozando la zona del impacto con gran facilidad mientras se arrastraba por el suelo dejando un gran surco tras de si hasta que estalló con poder a casi un kilómetro de

distancia dejando tras de sí un gran cráter devastado de donde el vapor y escombros salían y caían desde el cielo, Madara solo estaba ahí de pie delante de ella con ese rostro serio y calmado que rayaba en la frialdad absoluta que solo lograba hacer enojar mas a la de por si molesta Juubi que solo miraba a Madara con sus ojos grandes y molestos, -**ese jutsu es tan desesperante y estoy harta de lidiar contigo y solo perder mi tiempo-** dijo la gran loba ante la mirada de Madara quien solo seguía firme en su posición mirándola con su magenkyou sharingan, -solo te molesta que Naruto no vaya a llegar, casi actúas como una chica a la que su cita dejo plantada- comento el hombre de cabello negro al tiempo que solo le dirigía una sonrisa inclinada y algo burlona a la demonio de diez colas que solo gruño en respuesta a esas palabras

-**quiero un verdadero rival y más si pude retomar su poder completo ese si sería un oponente excepcional y un macho incomparable-** Juubi respondió con calma y Madara solo alzó su ceja pues algo le decía que ella buscaba algo más que un oponente para tener una gran batalla

-pues aquí no lo encontrarás- Madara sentenció el tema y Juubi solo entrecerró sus ojos al oírlo con atención, el tenía toda la razón en eso

-**cierto, solo por eso salvas tu vida-** tan pronto lo dijo el cuerpo de Juubi pareció arder con fuerza casi como si se envolviera entre llamas de chakra puro que pronto ascendieron al cielo en forma de un gran tornado que rotando con fuerza se alzo al cielo con fuerza colándose dentro de aquellas nubes negras que devoraron el tornado que se perdió entre las nubes que pronto se abrieron dejando ver de nuevo el cielo entre las esponjadas nubes que se separaban despacio ante la brisa suave y Madara solo miraba al firmamento justo donde Juubi se desvaneció, segundos después un cansado Sarutobi apareció con un agotado Onoki apoyado en su hombro por el otro lado Gaara aparecía sobre una pequeña alfombra de arena que se movía muy despacio hacia el Uchiha

-a donde se fue esa cosa? - preguntó un cansado Onoki que sólo miraba con molestia a Madara exigiendo una respuesta del Uchiha

-se fue en busca de un mejor oponente- respondió el Uchiha sin dejar de mirar al sitio donde aquel remolino de chakra se esfumó

-un mejor oponente? Donde podría encontrar algo así?- preguntó al viento el joven kage pelirrojo que no comprendía donde lo hallaría

-Naruto, el es único que podría representar un verdadero oponente para ella- dijo Sarutobi comprendiendo a donde se había ido la biju de las diez colas

-no lo matará, desea pelear y no habló solo de ataques y destrucción- la cara de Onoki reflejo sorpresa, Sarutobi alzo sus cejas y Gaara negó pues solo el rubio podría atraer a semejante entidad

En el reino de la diosa de la luna las mujeres del clan Ishura solo veían aquella imagen y parpadeaban confundidas por la inesperada partida de Juubi que solo se esfumó en el aire, solo las biju lo sintieron y ni siquiera las diosa pudieron detener o interrumpir aquel momento en el que todo se desvaneció alrededor de las bijus que solo miraron con asombro como la oscuridad las envolvía por completo -**que está pasando aquí-** preguntó Katara con muchas dudas en su mente al tiempo que sus hermanas se aproximaban, aquellos pasos resonaron con suavidad al tiempo que esa figura aparecía despacio, estaba enfundada en un ajustado kimono negro que solo acentuaba la voluptuosa figura de esa mujer que ciertamente opacaba un poco las de ella sobre todo con sus pechos que incluso parecían más grandes que los de la misma Mito, su rostro era precioso y su cabello suelto caía sobre su espalda, -**hola mis pequeñas niñas-** saludó la hermosa mujer con aquella gran sonrisa en su rostro, las bijus supieron de inmediato de quien se trataba aquella mujer y solo lo dijeron "kasan" dijeron casi en un susurró mientras aquella mujer solo sonreía aun mas

-**como estas aquí nadie pude entrar a este reino si Tsukuyomi no lo deja-** las siete colas preguntó con duda logrando solo que su madre sonriera aun más

-**con que están ahí eso explica porque no siento su presencia y te equivocas, yo no entre sus mentes vinieron con mami-** respondió aclarando aquella duda con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro que simplemente no se desvanecía

-**porque estas aquí madre?-** preguntó Natsumi dando un paso al frente mientras la biju de diez colas que esbozo una gran sonrisa, era justo como pensaba y la youko era sin duda la más decidida e imponente de sus hijas pero aun así no llegaba a su nivel, un segundo fue todo lo que le bastó para ver a la pelirroja de pies a cabeza y saberlo, -**estas embarazada, mi pequeña zorrita está embarazada-** dijo con sorpresa la biju de diez colas al tiempo que alzaba su mano y sus ojos parecían brillar de emoción, estiró la mano y trató de tocar el vientre de Natsumi quien solo retrocedió alejándose de ella, -**no temas pequeña, no le haría daño a tu bebe...el es el padre verdad, ese de ahí es el vástago de Naruto_kun-** se respondió a sí misma la demonio mientras sonreía negando y retrocedía despacio de sus hijas sujetando su mentón entre sus dedos

-**ahora vas a hacer algún chiste o comentario despectivo de Naruto_kun? -** la pregunta de Rei solo logro que ella la mirase con enojo por hablar sin que se lo pidiera, nunca en toda su vida Rei se sintió tan intimidada por una sola mirada

-**no, porque criticaría al hombre que ha domado y sometido a mis hijas a su voluntad, sin duda es un macho extraordinario-** elogió Juubi con esa gran sonrisa en su cara, era sin duda tan extraño ese comentario que Natsumi solo atinó a preguntar

-**por como hablas de el juraría que lo deseas como tu compañero madre-** los ojos de todas las bijus solo se pudieron abrir enormes ante las palabras de la pelirroja que solo sostenía la mirada a la poderosa mujer que hacia tanto tiempo le dio la vida, Juubi solo pudo reír ante esas palabras y negando a las palabras de su hija respondió a esa pregunta -**lo que yo quiero es probarlo, saber si las merece, solo alguien digo de resistir una batalla contra mí y claro demostrar que pude satisfacer a una hembra de verdad-** se relamió los labios como la misma Anko y aunque ellas no lo admitieran sintieron algunos escalofríos por esa acción

-**ya basta de juegos, que es lo que pretendes de verdad madre? -** preguntó al Natsumi con deseos de saber que era lo que ella buscaba de verdad

-**he estado mucho tiempo fuera y la mayor de mis hijas ganó agallas en este tiempo, me haces sentir orgullosa, pero antes que madre soy la biju Alfa, la más poderosa y la que merece al macho, pienso tomar lo que quedé de Naruto_kun tras nuestra pelea y hacerlo mío, lo someteré a mí y cuándo esta absurda guerra se acabe ustedes mis niñas y yo nos iremos a algún sitio a parir los hijos de nuestro macho ah no, los de mi macho jejeje-** su risa resonó perversa y las chicas no dieron crédito

-**aléjate de el madre, eso jamás pasara el nunca se rendiría ante ti-** respondió Natsumi con enojo en su voz al tiempo que su madre de cabellos oscuros solo sonreía

-**si de verdad creyeras eso no me ordenarías alejarme de él y por cierto gracias por decirme donde esta, ese cristal que les mostró su pelea de verdad es útil-** tan pronto como llegó el contacto con Juubi se rompió y las chicas regresaron a sus cuerpos

Tan pronto regresaron a sus cuerpos las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y sin duda o espera alguna revelaron lo sucedido durante aquel contacto con su madre al tiempo que bajo aquella cúpula de poder aislante Naruto seguía calmado y sereno con sus heridas casi regeneradas cuándo lo sintió, era una concentración de chakra imposible e inmensa que caía sobre él, aquella barrera derruida no soportó la caída de ese chakra colosal que descendió desde el cielo con la forma de un cilindro que rotaba con fuerza golpeando el suelo como un meteoro destrozando todo a su paso -que rayos es eso? - se preguntó el Ishura al tiempo que se cubría el rostro de la andanada de polvo y viento, que solo cubrió aquella aparición que el rubio juraría se le a figuro a una criatura gigantesca, el polvo cayó al suelo y apareció frente a Naruto caminando despacio y seductora con ese caminar tan contencioso donde cada paso hacia que sus pechos se agitaran llamando la atención del rubio que solo pensó una cosa -(mi dios esa es una mujer endiabladamente sexy)- pensaba el rubio que por alguna razón sentía que la conocía de alguna parte aunque no la ubicaba de donde -**al fin estamos frente a frente Naruto_kun-** sus ojos brillaron y el rubio sintió una corriente avanzando por su columna antes la dulce e hipnótica voz de la hermosa mujer frente a el

-yo te conozco, de donde es eso? - preguntó con curiosidad el rubio Ishura mientras la biju sonreía por aquella pregunta que le divertía

-**que pasa no reconoces a tu suegra? -** preguntó con calma ella logrando que Naruto al fin comprendiera de quien se trataba

-Juubi- fue todo lo que el rubio pudo decir logrando que la peli oscura sonriera asintiendo a sus palabras contenta por su deducción

La sensual mujer se aproximó al Ishura despacio mientras caminaba alrededor de él como si lo estuviese evaluando, dio un par de vueltas y al final se detuvo con una enorme sonrisa justo frente a Naruto, -**eres bastante apuesto y puedo oler a un macho Alfa frente a mí, dime quisieras pelear conmigo? -** preguntó la biju ganándose una mirada llena de duda de parte del rubio que no comprendía el sentido o caso de esa pregunta en esos momentos de tensión, -**luchar es algo que me divierte mucho y si logras darme una buena batalla voy a excitarme tanto-** dijo aquellas palabras muy cerca del rubio que pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante esa idea que por alguna razón le parecía bastante atrayente y por eso mismo se reprendió mentalmente, -**dime pelearas conmigo hazlo bien y te dejaré disfrutar de mi cuerpo-** y alzo sus brazos presumiendo sus pechos que poco les faltaba para romper aquella tela y quedar expuestos ante el rubio que aunque no lo dijera comenzaba a tener cierta sensación en esa zona de su cuerpo que parecía pensar por su cuenta, -aunque me gustara la oferta no lo haré, quizá peleemos pero no acabare en la cama contigo- respondió al fin el rubio a esas ofertas logrando solo que Juubi frunciera el ceño por escucharlo y claro no le agrado en lo más mínimo

-**te mientes a ti mismo, eres ante todo un simple macho en busca de la mejor hembra para que sea la madre de tus hijos y esa...soy yo-** susurró Juubi desde la espalda del congelado rubio que solo le miro con duda

-no soy un animal-respondió de nueva cuenta el rubio notando sus labios sugerentes de aquella loba que trataba de seducirlo

-**te equivocas, quizá deberías escuchar a tu instinto que seguro grita que me hagas tuya, solo júrame lealtad y serás mi amante por el resto de tus días-** se repago demasiado a la espalda del rubio que pudo sentir los enormes pechos contra el

Naruto no dijo nada, solo se quedo ahí callado sintiendo esos pechos bastante grandes presionando su espalda, con cada respiración de Juubi solo se clavaban mas a la espalda de rubio Ishura que sentía justo como ella dijo una necesidad casi irrefrenable de saltarle encima y no parar hasta inundarla con su semilla, Juubi no era ajena a esa reacción ya que sus sentidos superiores podían percibir a la perfección el despliegue de feromonas del rubio sin duda estaba tratando de atraerla a él y era algo que la complacía bastante por ello no podía dejar de sonreír -**que me dices, te gustaría ser mi juguete sexual Naruto_kun? -** preguntó coqueta y descarada la bella mujer de cabellos oscuros, era una promesa de pasión y sexo con uno de los cuerpos mas deliciosos y sensuales de los que el ojiazul tuviera recuerdo, en verdad algo dentro de el quiso saltar sobre ella y olvidarse de todo lo demás pero de nuevo su sensatez y sentido común pudieron más que ese egoísta deseo -lo siento pero no pienso aceptar eso- tan pronto lo dijo la sonrisa de Juubi desapareció por un segundo antes de que negando se alejara de el dejando al rubio ver como su carnoso trasero se bamboleaba de lado a lado logrando que los ojos de Naruto por un momento se quedarán fijos en el

-**nadie me rechaza nunca Naruto_kun y tu no vas a ser el primero-** sentenció Juubi con una voz cargada de arrogancia y soberbia digna solo de ella

-pues creo que ya te rechace no? - preguntó con algo de duda el rubio Ishura al tiempo que la bella demonio solo se quedaba quieta dándole la espalda.

El viento sopló con suavidad meciendo el cabello de Juubi con delicadeza al tiempo que el rubio esperaba lo peor, una tenue aura violácea rodeó a la hermosa mujer causando un gran escalofrío en la espalda del ojiazul, ella solo estaba dejando sentir su presencia al tiempo que el rubio solo tenía sudor cayendo a un lado de su cabeza, nunca había sentido una presencia tan agresiva ni cargada de enojo como la que peli oscura estaba proyectando en esos momentos, -**me dices que no a mí, bien entonces habrá que hacer esto a la mala-** amenazó la hermosa biju al tiempo que miraba de reojo al Ishura que solo tragó saliva, estaba seguro de que esa sería una batalla emocionante y digna de ser recordada pero el solo tenía un pequeño problema, sus heridas estaban regeneradas no así su chakra, este tenía que alcanzar su nivel normal con descanso u otra píldora de soldado cosa que no creía ella le fuera a permitir comerse para prepararse para la batalla, -**una vez que te tenga en el suelo desfallecido sabrás lo que es que una verdadera hembra te monte-** el rubio solo parpadeo confundido por aquellas palabras pues si entendía bien ella estaba diciendo que lo iba a...violar?

-acabas de insinuar que si me derrotas me violaras? - preguntó el confundido Ishura al tiempo que Juubi solo se giraba con esa enorme sonrisa en su rostro

-**yo no insinué nada, voy a vencerte a tomarte como mi esclavo sexual y va a encontrarte-** la respuesta de aquella mujer solo logro crear una gran gota en su nunca pues ese proceder le recordó un poco al de Rei

-(tan o más pervertida que Shineko_chan, actúa y amenaza como Rei_chan, intimida como Natsumi_chan, y estoy seguro de que tiene la fuerza de Hitomi_chan, seguramente tiene un control como el de Katara_chan, esto es como enfrentarlas a todas a la vez )- concluyó al fin Naruto mientras los ojos de Juubi mostraban algo de enojo.

La biju dio in paso al frente y le lanzó una miraba bastante analítica que indicaba que ella había descubierto algo, -**tu chakra es casi nulo, tu batalla fue muy grande es una pena si tuvieras un poco mas podríamos tener una gran batalla pero por lo visto eso no se podrá-** comento Juubi con calma al tiempo que se relamía los labios sabedora de que Naruto por mas que se resistiera no lograría darle mucha batalla, Juubi era en ese momento alguien muy feliz y esa misma felicidad le alertaba ya que lejos de ahí Yamata preso en ese gran cristal podía percibir lo que ella estaba haciendo y no le gustaba nada, -**Juubi, pequeña traidora pero que más se pude esperar de una demonio**- murmuró con molestia el cristal oscuro generando una mirada de desconcierto de parte de aquel Madara enmascarado que de inmediato preguntó el porqué de esa reacción -**esa loba quiere pelear con Naruto es mas ahora mismo está frente a él**- hablo una vez más el oscuro ser desde su prisión con un deje de enojo en su voz

-eso es magnífico padre, tras su lucha contra Sanada dudó que aguanté una batalla contra Juubi- dijo el pelinegro enmascarado con un tono algo festivo al tiempo que el cristal brillaba con fuerza indicando su enojo

-**ella no es un demonio simple, es una hembra y aparte la única de su tipo, la conozco y sabiendo lo que sus hijas han hecho no dudó que busque lo mismo**- el enmascarado solo escucho atentó las palabras de Yamata al tiempo que este cristal brillaba

-quizá Naruto ha demostrado poder satisfacer a sus hijas pero ellas son en parte humanas y ella es toda un demonio- las palabras del hombre enmascarado habló de nuevo con palabras llenas de razón con sus argumentos

-**quizá pero no correré riesgos, si logra someterla será suya y nunca más podre controlarla y nadie me quitara a mi mascota!**- declaro el ser atrapado dentro de aquel cristal mientras comenzaba a brillar con fuerza iluminado aquella cueva oscura.

Juubi estaba lanzándole una mirada deseosa y hasta cierto punto hambrienta al rubio que de pronto se sentía como si fuera un trozo de carne, se congelo de golpe quedando paralizada al tiempo que su chakra se apagaba y sus ojos se abrían como platos, Naruto pudo ver con claridad como las pupilas parecían desaparecer de sus ojos que no se movieron, Naruto parpadeo confundido y paso su mano frente a sus ojos en busca de verla reaccionar cosa que no paso por más que movió su mano -que le paso? - se preguntó Naruto con muchas dudas en su mente al tiempo que Juubi se movía al fin dando pasos hacia atrás al tiempo que se sujetaba los costados -**aaahhh no, no quiero aaaahhhh-** y Naruto lo sintió era como si alguna clase de fuerza o energía se colase dentro de su cabeza al tiempo que caía de rodillas, Naruto sintió que ella necesitaba ayuda y trató de dar un paso hacia ella solo para ser empujado por una onda de viento y chakra que le hizo volar por el aire, cayó de espalda al suelo solo para ver como ese extraño episodio se desvaneció y Juubi se puso de pie pero ahora se veía diferente pues aquella sonrisa se había esfumado y ahora solo había un muy sereno rostro el que le dirigía al Ishura que solo pudo verla con mucha atención y lo notó, en sus ojos las pupilas ya no estaban visibles pero aquella sensación que el rubio llegó a tener cuándo empezó su ataque aun persistía en ella

-estas bien? - preguntó Naruto con mucha curiosidad al ver como ella parecía una persona por completo diferente más que nada porque aquella sonrisa se había ido

-**yo sirvo a mi señor, siempre estoy bien-** respondió la hermosa biju casi como si se encontrase en una especie de trance

-tu señor, de que señor estás hablando y qué diablos te pasó? - era oficial Naruto estaba preocupado por esa actitud y mas por lo referente a "su señor" después de todo quien podía controlar a alguien como Juubi

-**mi señor me ordena y obedezco, el se convertirá en el dios más poderoso de todos-** la respuesta de la pelinegra no aclaro ninguna de las dudas del rubio que solo había conseguido mas

Naruto no dijo nada solo miro a la pelinegra serena directo a sus bellos y ausentes ojos que no estaba seguro lo estuviesen viendo, era casi como si ella estuviese ahí pero no su mente en una muy extraña situación, -**por cómo me ves podría pensar que te gusto-** comento Juubi con un ligero brillo en sus ojos que solo precedió a sus pupilas y a esa sonrisa tan suya pero así como su verdadero yo se asomó se volvió a esfumar dejando solo a la seria y seca mujer, no dijo mas solamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose del rubio Ishura que solo parpadeo confundido por su actitud y en cuanto cuestionó el porqué parecía retirarse la respuesta de Juubi le agrado aun menos, -**mi señor me requiere, sin mí no podrá ser libre-** las cejas de Naruto se alzaron llenas de sorpresa por semejante respuesta de aquella biju que sin decir más seguía caminando, fue ahí cuando Naruto al fin recapacito, no le costó mucho deducir que ese sujeto quien fuera que podía controlarla tenía que ser por lo menos igual de poderoso que Juubi y la sola idea de que de hecho fuera más poderoso le hacía tener escalofríos en toda la espalda en definitiva si ese sujeto existía era mejor que no fuese liberado

-no dejaré que lo liberes sea quien sea! - Naruto se postro ante Juubi cortando su caminó y ganándose una mirada muy poco amistosa de ella

-**yo sirvo a mi amo y nadie se meterá en mi camino-** dijo con rudeza Juubi poco antes de que una colosal cola de chakra apareciera y golpeara al rubio haciéndolo volar por el aire.

Se estrelló de cabeza contra el suelo y por gracia del destino no quedo inconsciente pero si con una tremenda jaqueca, se levantó justo en el momento en que Juubi se rodeaba de aquel tornado de chakra que desgarrando el suelo se alzaba al cielo listo para transportarla, -no pudo permitir que lo libere sea quien sea...desearía tener una mejor idea! - grito con fuerza antes de saltar a ese remolino de poder que pronto lo sancionó dentro y desesperado se aferró a lo primero que encontró, algo muy grande y suave, mientras en rubio daba vueltas fuera de control, el tornado ascendió al cielo y pudo ser visto casi como un meteoro surcando el cielo hasta estrellarse contra el suelo atravesándolo con facilidad, solo en ese momento Naruto sintió que el mundo dejo de moverse y abriendo los ojos se percató de que un suave y largo cabello estaba contra su rostro y si era el de Juubi y pensándolo bien si él estaba en su espalda esas suaves y enormes cosas eran, apretó con suavidad y un dulce quejido salió de la boca de Juubi quien solo lanzó una mirada al rubio que sujetaba sus pechos.

Se soltó de golpe disculpándose en el acto y fue en ese punto que noto ese sombrío sitio sin duda alguna clase de cueva o guarida, seguramente estaba en la base misma de akatsuki, -hola Naruto- saludó cordial y amigable aquella versión enmascarada de Madara al tiempo que el rubio reaccionaba separándose de Juubi de golpe y alistándose a la batalla que estaba seguro no duraría mucho en su actual estado pero al menos aun le restaba esa opción apocalíptica de emplear el agujero negro, en enmascarado solo sonrió debajo de su protector facial y con una sola señal empotró a Naruto al techo de aquella cueva, no sabía que era pero todo su cuerpo sí que dolía y lo peor no lo podía mover de ninguna manera por más que trataba

-aggg...que...qué diablos es esto?- preguntó el lastimado rubio al hombre de la máscara que solo le miro con ojos llenos de burla

- no es el basho tenin si eso crees, esto es un regalito del buen Menma jajajajaja- la mención del otro yo de Naruto solo logro que le mirase con mas duda

-estas tan confundido que no te das cuenta de que solo eres un peón- las palabras de aquel hombre resonaron llenas de burla en la intimidad de aquella cueva al tiempo que ese Madara caminaba hacia el paralizado rubio, -mi padre fue sellado por el dios de la muerte y solo un poder que no es de este mundo puede liberarlo- mencionó aquel hombre de la máscara directo al rubio que comprendía al fin el porqué buscaban a Juubi era el único ser poderoso que no era del mundo mortal; -pero sabes el Shinigami no es estúpido, al rededor de mi padre hay un anillo de poder, que impide que la energía demoníaca lo alcance, mientras más poderosa más fuerte es el rechazo, pero para eso tu estas aquí- el rubio podía jurar que bajo la máscara el estaba sonriendo y por eso mismo no le gustaba nada el rumbo que tomaba la situación, -solo la energía del dios de la muerte puede ser usada para destruir ese cerco y permitir a Juubi liberarlo y dime quien es el único jinchuriki muy poderoso que ha estado en contacto con el dios de la muerte? - esa pregunta estaba cargada de burla y soberbia, ahora el rubio comprendía porque Sanada lo espero tan lejos, nunca fue para tener una batalla a solas para un hombre tan despiadado como él le habría dado lo mismo pelear en el océano, en el desierto o en el patio de un jardín de niños pero al alejar la batalla de una zona poblada garantizaron que sería monstruosa y que el rubio de ganar no tendría fuerza como para oponerse a nada justo como en ese momento

-es...una pena que...que ya no sea un jinchuriki- comento a duras penas el rubio desde el techo de la cueva y el enmascarado solo negó

-para eso fue Menma, siempre supimos que lo matarías, pero él te pico con una de sus colas y te inyectó un poco de chakra venenoso que reúne los restos del chakra del Shinigami en ti y gracias a eso estas paralizado- los ojos del Ishura se abrieron como platos ahora comprendía porque tras esa picadura su cuerpo se había sentido tan raro durante su batalla con Sanada

-ahora eres solo una llave viviente que vamos a usar para romper ese maldito anillo, cuídate- una señal de su mano bastó y el rubio grito con fuerza cuándo varias heridas se abrieron en su cuerpo dejando salir un extraño y pútrido chakra negro que como si fuera alguna sustancia envolvió a Naruto atándolo al techo de roca mientras se solidificaba casi como cristal y de el goteaba una sustancia gris que al tocar el suelo creó una especie de cristal puntiagudo de color gris, era una especie de enlace y mientras más gotease mas crecería, -esta cosita conduce ese chakra extra directo a mi padre debilitando ese anillo, será lento y muy doloroso, pero con ello Juubi podrá liberarlo al fin bueno nos vamos sufre mucho- el hombre de la máscara camino a la seria Juubi que solo miraba a Naruto con cierta inquietud pero no mostraba nada, el Madara de la máscara tocó su hombro y se dispuso a llevarla ante Yamata

-ah sí lo olvidaba, mientras más esencia nos des mas crecerán esos cristales grises por lo que cuándo saquemos toda esa esencia del Shinigami te destrozaran, ten una buena muerte jejeje- y se desvanecieron en el aire en ese remolino dimensional dejando al rubio atrapado en una mortal trampa en la que había caído desde que luchó con Menma

* * *

><p>el capitulo se ha terminado y como vimos la lucha contra juubi dio un giro inesperado y por lo visto todo el numerito de la batalla de naruto contra menma y sanada fu solo una inmensa trampa en la que cayo redondito ahora solo nos falta esperar a ver como acabara esa preocupante situacion<br>_no va a morir o si -mira al autor preocupada-_  
><em>dinos que no - el autor solo alza los hombros -<em>  
><em>no sas asi -lo miran molestas-<em>  
><em>tiene ue vivir - l autor sonrie-<em>  
>eso lo sabremos en el proximo capitulo<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: que les parece el nuevo formato del cap


	265. C261: Sombras del pasado

y hola a todo mundo! wow si que ha pasado tiempo verdad por eso mismo les pido una gran disculpa ya que a decir verdad el trabajo me ha estado consumiendo mucho tiempo y casi no tenia tiempo de escribir pero al fin concluí esta continuación y antes de que pasara nada decidí subirla pero claro antes de pasar a leer a responder reviews se ha dicho

**savitarsurffer: **si he de ser honesto la idea de toda una nación con hijos del rubio si me paso por la mente  
><strong>Draco fujimoto<strong>: bueno la idea de los especiales es mostrar posibilidades de lo que pudo ser, quiza al final ponga algunas ovas aun no lo se y me alega que mi fic te iniciara en este sitio jejeje  
><strong>Drakeman<strong>: jejejeje gracias por la calificación  
><strong>caballerooscuro117<strong>: la idea de la transoformacion ha rondado mi mente y la estoy puliendo en cuanto a lo del makai algo habra de eso y si habrá mucha pero mucha muerte en cuanto a si naruto tomara a juubi como esposa esa mas que desicion de el creo que es desaficione de ella, digo tu le dirias que no  
><strong>Akuma no ryu: <strong>creeme que lo que viene solo servira como preludio de algo mucho mejor  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad:<strong> creo que mas bien fue estupidamente valiente, ese fue su prime y fundamental error en lo que hizo  
><strong>dariogtz5<strong>: no estas tan perdido creeme no lo estas jejeje  
><strong>El gran Arashi<strong>: bueno algo tienes de razon en lo que dices y sobr lo d tu hermana no t apures no creo que este loca, me cae bien  
><strong>La sexy Ariana<strong>: ya veo porque te cae bien Juubi, en cuanto a lo de si estas loca o no, la verdad no creo que lo estas ahora puedes dejar de amenazarme?  
><strong>Zer0-sama<strong>:creo que en el fondo todos deseariamos estar en su pellejo si eso pasa no?  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: jajajaja si creo que si lo tendra que usar  
><strong>ReivajUchiha<strong>: sip aun a punto de morir el tiene una condenada suerte  
><strong>zeta-kun<strong>: que bueno que te encantara  
><strong>chalychan500<strong>: el ver a izanami es inminente en cuanto a las travesuas de Mizore no las odio solo son algo inoportunas y lo de las chicas no les digas esas ventajas que tienen sobe mi  
><strong>Fallen<strong>: sigue leyendo ya saldran  
><strong>angel terce:<strong> si lees mas sabas mas cosas jejeje  
><strong>Guest<strong>: jeje suerte que le cuelga mucho al fic  
><strong>alexzero<strong>: pronto sabremos quien lo salvara solo es cosa de leer y sobre lo del karma es cierto mejo no hacerlo enojar  
><strong>Fankwalker<strong>: cierto no es novedad aunque esta suegrita si es de armas tomar creeme

_si que fueron muchos no -mira al cansado autor-  
><em>_hacia mucho que no actualizaba -las otras tes asienten a eso-  
><em>_me extraña que no hubiera una turba con antorchas exigiendo tu cabeza por tardar tanto -el autor palidece por esa idea-  
><em>_bueno quien dice que no lo están cazando en estos momentos -l autor mira a todos lados buscando a quien quiera matarlo-  
><em>este...mejor para evitar mi funeral disfuten de la conti

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 261: sombras del pasado<strong>

Juubi avanzaba despacio detrás de aquel hombre de la máscara que frente a ella la guiaba hacia el sitio donde se le estaba requiriendo, no tardaron mucho en llegar a esa gran cámara de roca donde ese cristal parecía brillar maligno ante la llegada de aquella poderosa biju, no tenía a su amo presente ante ella después de todo Juubi esperaba tener ante ella a aquel ser de sus recuerdos de aspecto humanoide pero no , encontró solo ese cristal que desprendía ese poder que conocía tan bien, -**mi amo estas ahi dentro? -** preguntó con un poco de duda la hermosa demonio obteniendo un simple y seco si de parte del cristal que solo brillo otro poco, Juubi dio otro paso hacia el pero tan pronto lo hizo un anillo brillo de color dorado y la presencia de la biju fue repelida arrojandola contra uno de aquellos muros de piedra que de inmediato se estrelló por el golpe y claro Juubi solo se alzo de inmediato con un gesto bastante molesto en su cara y volvió a avanzar pero tan pronto se acercó el anillo brillo listo para repeler a la voluptuosa mujer -no llegarás a el, ese anillo te rechazará siempre debes esperar a que lo eliminemos- dijo con algo de fastidio el hombre enmascarado ante el insistente caminar de aquella biju que solo le volteo a ver con enojo

-**debo esperar a que Naruto_kun muera? -** preguntó la voluptuosa mujer con cierto tono de molestia en su voz, fue algo casi imperceptible pero Yamata lo noto de inmediato pues la conocía desde hacia muchos años

-**lo que a el le pase no debe importarte, solo te importo yo y mi libertad soy claro**- el tono acompañado de ese brillo del gran cristal fueron casi hipnóticos y los ojos de Juubi casi parecieron perder su brillo al someterse a el

-**si amo-** Juubi ya no protestó mas y obediente solo salió de esa gran sala de piedra dejando a ese par de nuevo a solas

-**no me agrada esto, sus instintos están demasiado despiertos y le exigen un compañero**- dijo Yamata a nadie en especial logrando que su mano derecha de máscara en el rostro le mirase con ojos bastante dudosos ya que hasta donde el sabía Juubi solo servíaservía a su "padre" -**Juubi es única no hay otra como ella por eso que sienta que puede haber hallado un compañero ideal es peligrosa, si se somete a Naruto la perdere y no lo tolerare, Madara incrementa la velocidad de la extracción del chakra de Shinigami**- dijo con desicion aquel cristal, tan pronto lo dijo el hombre de la máscara solo asintió antes de concentrarse un poco mas en ese singular ritual en donde Naruto estaba atrapado sin posibilidad de poder escapar cosa que solo lo hacia maldecir su estupidez, su cuerpo aun cautivo colgaba del techo de aquella cueva pequeña y escondida al tiempo que el dolor de cada músculo solo parecía acrecentarse pese a sus intentos por escapar, a pesar de todo su talento y habilidad, a pesar de todo lo que sabía hacer al final no le sirvió de nada ante la brillante estrategia de su enemigo que ahora lo tenía por completo a su merced, -Hanzo_sensei tenía toda la razón. .. soy un imbécil crédulo- se recriminó el Ishura al tiempo que el dolor volvía a punzar en su cuerpo y otro poco de aquel chakra sobrenatural digno solo del dios de la muerte escurria desde su interior directo a esa singular formación cristalina que con un crujido suave crecía otro poco enfilandose al torso de Naruto.

-**no puedo encontrar a Naruto_kun-** comento la diosa de la luna en su reino al tiempo que buscaba al mencionado oji azul que para asombro de ambas diosas presentes no podía ser ubicado por mas que la señora de la luna se esforzaba en tratar de hallarle y eso no le estaba gustando nada a ninguna de las mujeres presentes, -se supone que con eso pueden ver lo que quieran entonces porque carajos no encuentran a mi Naruto_kun? - fue la directa y seca pregunta de Azula, de no ser por lo preocupante que resultaba la situación mas de una de aquellas mujeres presentes habría respondido a la exclamación de Azula que claramente aun veía al Ishura como suyo solamente, -**normalmente si se puede pero tal parece que hay una fuerza bastante poderosa ocultandolo-** la voz de la diosa del sol era serena y bastante fría, no era para nada una buena señal que ella se tornase así de fría aun menos siendo la diosa del sol y claro no era la peor parte de esa situación ya que si bien ella era desconcertante en ese aspecto que hubiera mujeres embarazadas en ese sitio solo complicaban todo

-**no se quien sea pero si le toca un solo cabello al padre de mi hijo... VOY A DESTRIPARLO!-** exclamó la biju pelirroja que solo apretaba una especie de cuello invisible

-lo juro voy a partir en dos a quien se atreva a volverme madre soltera! - ahora fue la ojimiel quien dijo aquellas palabras cargadas de enojo al tiempo que solo imitaba a la kitsune y moviendo sus brazos parecía romper a alguien imaginario justo por la mitad y claro las chicas solo se alejaron algo asustadas por el aura vengativa de easas mujeres

-oh el amor de una mujer por el padre de su hijo es tan fuerte- Akemi solo rio ante sus propias palabras logrando que las mujeres presentes le mirasen a ella con ojos llenos de duda, era un hecho que las cosas no podían ponerse mas extrañas de lo que ta estaban eso era algo muy claro, -Naruto_vuelve que estoy por darte un hijo y quiero que conozca a su padre- esas dulces palabras solo pudieron salir de la boca de Hinata quien solo miraba al gran cristal a la espera de ver al aludido Ishura, -mas te vale no morirte porque si lo haces te revivió y te mato por dejarme viuda- el cambio de Hinata de esa dulzura a ese aire oscuro y amenazante termino por confundir a todas las mujeres pues aparentemente las cosas si podían estar mas raras de lo que ya se habían puesto; por otro lado las invocaciones femeninas del rubio estaban en esos momentos en aquel paraje secreto donde el gran dragón ilustraba la situación actual, -**debemos hacer algo Naruto_kun debe estar en problemas y no puedo perderlo menos ahora que estoy lista para entregarme a el y ser toda una humana-** si aquella Salamandra humanizada tenia muy claras sus prioridades y era un hecho que se preocupaba por el rubio aunque no dejaba de lado el tema de entregarse a el

-**se que lo amas y deseas ser suya pero no pierdas la esperanza, ante todo Naruto_kun siempre ha demostrado ser difícil de matar-** comento la hermosa Fénix con una mirada serena y bastante esperanzada que solo calmó un poco el exabrupto de la salamandra humanizada que solo asintió

-**es extraño, no percibo a Naruto pese a que a hemos peleado juntos-** las palabras del gran dragón solo llamaron la atención de las dos hembras presentes que le miraron con suma curiosidad por esas palabras

Por un momento la idea de que el rubio pudiera haber muerto y que por eso no podía sentirlo se asomó en la cabeza de las dos y por eso mismo dirigieron esa mirada al gran dragón que solo se mantuvo calmado, -_esta vivo, su nombre aun no esta tachando en el pergamino de los dragones-_ las palabras de aquella aguila de plumas doradas que tenía el pergamino frente a el abierto y dejando ver los únicos dos nombres de esa lista que encabezaba Rikudo, el hecho de que Naruto siguiera con vida era algo que clamaba a las mujeres pero no aclaraba el paradero del rubio desvanecido de la faz de la tierra, estaban muy centrados en el paradero del Ishura que no notaron a la renacida Yamiko que se alejo de ellos y se aproximó a un árbol quedando bajo su sombra apoyada contra el, era una sensación muy singular la que le invadia en esos momentos en que el rubio estaba desvanecido, sentía una rara necesidad de buscarlo y ayudarle que se manifestaba en ella como un extraño vacío acompañado de una punzada en su corazón, -**oigan, que le pasa a Yamiko? -** preguntó Kia al notar al fin el extraño aire sereno y calmado que invadía a la joven chica bajo aquel árbol

-_ya lo entendi!, ella es como yo-_ el tono alegre y lleno de alivio de Taiyo logro hacer que todo mundo le mirase con mucha curiosidad por semejante estallido de parte de aquel aguila dorada que solo parecía sonreír

-**que quieres decir con que es como tu Taiyo? -** una de las cejas de Kanon se alzo llena de curiosidad al tiempo que miraba al aguila que solo le dirigio una mirada bastante segura ante lo que descubrió

-_el origen de Yamiko esa es la clave, ella nació de las esencias que se desprendieron del alma de Naruto y ella aun conserva ese vínculo, Kanon si estoy en lo correcto ella debe ser capaz de rastrear el alma de Naruto y esa no puedes esconderla-_ concluyó al fin el aguila dorada logrando que todas las miradas se posaran en la chica bajo aquella sombra

La mente de la aludida no podía dejar de retomar la imagen del rubio Ishura ni menos dejar de ver aquellos recuerdos que casi como un sueño le mostraban los íntimos momentos que llegó a compartir con el, no fue nada fácil comprender que de hecho esas ideas y memorias eran propiedad de sus antecesoras que dieron su vida por el rubio y de las cuales ella nació, -_lo que siento es real, lo amo y se que me necesita-_ se dijo a si misma cuándo al fin todas esas dudas parecieron desvanecerse de su mente y avanzo decidida al grupo que le miraba con gran expectación pues algo en su mirada parecía haber cambiado de manera definitiva y esa manera en que los estaba mirando se los dejaba muy claro -_el necesita ayuda, Naruto_kun me necesita y ustedes me tienen que ayudar-_ demandó Yamiko con unq voz decidida y una mirada fija sin mencionar llena de voluntad, Oren esbozo una sonrisa complacida al tiempo que miraba de reojo al gran dragón que solo asintió a esa mirada pues comprendía a la perfección lo que ella le consultaba con esa mirada discreta, -**esa es la actitud, yo te ayudare aunque necesitaremos algo de apoyo y transporte-** la salamandra humanizada lanzo una mirada calmada y algo burlona a ese par de invocaciones de tamaño considerable que solo se sintieron extrañamente como meros transportes, -**tengo asuntos de mi clan que atender esta misión es toda tuya Oren-** y antes de que alguien pudiera decir o protestar el gran dragón se alejo volando por el aire hasta perderse entre las nubes

-_Kanon siempre es tan astuto, suerte con el trabajo de carreta Oren-_ y Taiyo se disolvió en el aire en un destello dorado dejando a la hermosa Fénix a solas con las chicas de las cuales Yamiko le miraba ansiosa y Kia bastante divertida

-**de pronto me siento como si fuera una mula de carga-** se dijo a si misma Oren al tiempo que las chicas avanzaban hacia ella con sus ojos fijos en la espalda de aquella ave de plumas rojas.

Mientras todo mundo se preguntaba por el paradero del rubio esre estaba en sus propios y extraños asuntos, lo último que supo de si mismo fue que estaba preso y sufriendo bastante pero ahora estaba en ese oscuro sitio y no tenía idea de como fue que llegó ahi, era lo mas extraño que hubiera visto pues poco a poco todo se aclaró y se vio en ese sitio que parecía una especie de templo antiguo convertido en ruina justo a un lado de un pequeño riachuelo, -como llegué aqui y porque lo siento tan familiar? - se preguntó a si mismo el Ishura al tiempo que daba algunos pasos a esas viejas ruinas que le parecían tan conocidas, -no estas muerto aun si eso piensas- la voz extraña parecio porvenir de todos lados aunque claro tenía que tener una fuente que exigía saber donde estaba y porque le hacia eso aprovechando que su amo lo tenía cautivo, -yo no te hago esto, ni siquiera se de quien me hablas, solo estoy aqui porque tu alma al fin recuerda- comento esa voz extraña que parecía tomar forma en una silueta que se escondía a la sombra de uno de los viejos y rotos pilares de granito, -que quieres decir con eso? - preguntó el rubio con dudas bastante serias referentes a eso de que su alma recordaba cosas de las cuales ni el estaba enterando y por eso mismo demandaba una mejor explicación de parte de la misteriosa figura que salió de la oscuridad con pasos calmados dejándose ver por el rubio que solo abrió enormes sus ojos

-no puede ser posible- solo eso dijo el Ishura al tiempo que miraba con asombro a la figura de viejas ropas algo rotas con una funda de espada vacía a su costado y esa vieja excusa de armadura repleta de arañazos y con una de sus hombreras destrozada

-porque esa mirada, cualquiera diría que viste un fantasma- comento el extraño hombre con esa voz serena y casi ausente de emociones sin dejar de mirar al rubio en shock frente a el

Oren la gran líder del clan del Fénix, venerada por su belleza tanto en su forma animal como en la humana, temida por su gran poder de fuego y esa asombrosa velocidad, tan respetada y temida era ella que simplemente no podía creer lo que había pasado con su persona -**como fui a terminar como medio de transporte? -** se preguntó a si misma al tiempo que batía sus grandes alas en el cielo con ese par de mujeres sobre su espalda que parecian ajenas a sus quejas y dudas pues Yamiko no dejaba de ver a la chica salamandra que de nuevo tenía esa forma en parte animal con todo y cola -entonces eres una invocación que esta enamorada de Naruto_kun y por eso tomas forma humana? - preguntó con algo de duda Yamiko al tiempo que Kia solo asentía a sus palabras con calma pues no era la clase de información que una persona se espera ni menos puede asimilarlo en cosa de un minuto -y le gustas pese a verte mas como animal que como persona. .. bien en definitiva es todo un pervertido- confluyó al fin Yamiko ante la imagen mental del rubio en actitud romántica con Kia en esa forma intermedia y claro no era algo que deseara mantener muy presente en su mente de eso estaba muy segura

-**oye no tiene nada de malo además el y yo nunca hemos intimado lo mas que hacemos es basarnos y cuándo tengo una forma humana, aunque si creo que es un pervertido-** dijo Kia concediendo un poco de razón a las palabras de Yamiko que solo suspiro aliviada de que el Ishura no tuviera esa clase de gustos

-bueno menos mal pero que sigue que el enamore a alguien como Oren_san- comento sin pensar la bella chica logrando una sonrisa en Kia y una mirada algo apenada de la gran Fénix pues no estaba del todo equivocada .

Al momento en que la poderosa ave de fuego surcaba los cielos en la dirección que indicaba la angustia de Yamiko todo parecía salir mas que perfecto para los planes de Yamata quien dentro de su cristal solo podía sonreír y soñar con el momento de su liberación donde sus enemigos sufrirían su furia y venganza empezando por el dios de la muerte que lo coloco dentro de aquella prisión tan singular y luego podría ir en pos del mayor traidor. ..Izanagi , el tiempo preso solo había logrado que su rencor aumentase mas junto con sus deseos de revancha en contra de aquel poderoso dios que si bien lo creo nunca le mostró el menor aprecio cuándo resolvía sus enredos, razón que lo volvió mas poderoso cada día hasta rivalizar con el cosa por la que fue arrojado al makai del que escapó para caer en la trampa de Shinigami pero eso ya no importaba, el momento de su liberación se aproximaba y ya ansiaba respirar el aire de la libertad -(**solo un poco mas y sere libre, todos caerán ante mi y cuándo el mundo sea mio tomare al fon a Izanami justo frente al cadáver de su esposo**)- pensó para si mismo Yamata dentro de aquella prisión cristalina que rodeada por ese anillo brillante permanecía intocable o al menos lo seria hasta que la última barrera cayera cosa que estaba ocurriendo poco a poco con la agonía del rubio Ishura que si bien estaba sufriendo de un singular método de extracción no era esa la fuente de su impresión

-como es posible? - solo eso pudo preguntar el rubio al verse en ese extraño panorama tan familiar donde sabía nunca había estado y para colmo el hombre frente a el de vestimenta de guerrero antiguo era exactamente igual a el solo que con un rostro sereno

-no es tan asombroso después de todo solo soy un fantasmas l creado por tus viejos recuerdos- comento aquella figura idéntica al rubio mientras este solo le veía con genuina desconfianza, después de todo no comprendía del todo lo que estaba pasando frente a sus ojos

-si me estas diciendo la verdad entonces quien se supone que eres o soy... o era... ah tu me entiendes- a decir verdad ni Naruto sabía como explicar lo que estaba pasando y por eso mismo dudaba de que el lo supiera

-te comprendo a la perfección, puedes llamarme Orión- las palabras del segundo rubio casi parecieron resonar por todos lados al tiempo que Naruto tenía aquella visión

No supp como o de donde vino pero frente a sus ojos aparecieron casi como las imágenes de una película aquellas batallas donde seres claramente monstruosos y demoníacos atacaban de todos lados a ese hombre idéntico a el que se autonombro Orión, le vio luchar con fuerza con una brillante espada y poderosos relámpagos que destruirán todo a su paso en esa incansable batalla que por un momento parecio pérdida -increíble- solo eso pudo decir el rubio ante las imágenes que no se detenían mostrando mas ecos de batallas pasadas; ajeno a todo eso el singular equipo de búsqueda recorría el cielo en busca del rubio y que Yamiko se tornase seria debía indicar que estaban en el camino correcto -**Madara alguien se acerca a Naruto, que lo detengan**- ordeno ese cristal maligno al tiempo que brillaba y el hombre de la máscara asentía a sus órdenes saliendo de aquella cueva en busca de algo de comunicación con los guardias que dejo para custodiar al rubio que para asombro de estos mismos de pronto se quedo muy callado casi como si ya no estuviese ahi cautivo e inclusive llegaron a creerlo muerto por la agonía de esa extracción cosa muy posible

-tengus escuchen las órdenes de mi padre- fue ese tono fuere y solemne con el que la aparición del fantasmal Uchiha uso al volverse visible ante ellos

-_cuales son las órdenes de nuestro amo? _- dijo el demonio que portaba una gran hacha, era claro que el era el de mayor rango en ese sitio y por eso el enmascarado se dirigio a el solamente

-pronto tendrán compañía, que no interrumpan la extracción, debemos obtener hasta la última gota de escencia de el- y señalóseñaló al rubio aun en trance del cual goteaba ese chakra líquido que se unía al cristal haciéndolo crecer con cada pequeña gota que lo tocaba

-_no interrumpiran señor, los planes de nuestro amo no fallaran_- dijo aquel demonio del hacha al tiempo que su compañero solo asentía a sus palabras después de todo haríanharían lo que fuera por cumplir la voluntad de aquel ser enclaustrado en la cristalina prisión

-cuento con ustedes pero aun asi ya les despache un poco de apoyo extra- declaró el hombre de la máscara antes de disolverse en el aire como una visión fantasmal que se perdía en el aire al tiempo que a su espalda aquellos seres brotaban del suelo

En el exterior de la cueva aun volando por los cielos la gran Fénix percibia algo inusual en el aire -**puedo sentir un chakra enrarecido, ni es de humanos-** mencino Oren al tiempo que dirigia una mirada a Yamiko que solo señaló al frente y la gran ave de plumas rojas volo en la dirección que le indicaba la bella chica en su espalda -(_pronto estaré ahi Naruto_kun solo aguanta un poco mas)-_ pensaba Yamiko mientras Oren comenzaba a descender de una manera algo inesperada, pronto estaba ya sobre el suelo y las chicas bajaban de ella lanzandole miradas curiosas por sus acciones, -**hay... una extraña presencia en el aire, no puedo seguir lo siento-** se disculpó con un poco de vergüenza por no ser capaz de apoyarlas en aquella batalla obvia e inminente pero la influencia de Yamata dentro de ese sitio era tan fuerte que le era imposible avanzar mas

-**no te preocupea deja todo en nuestras manos-** dijo Kia ya en su forma humana dando un paso al frente solo para sentir aquella agónica sensación en todo el cuerpo casi como electricidad corriendo por ella que solo pudo gritar por el dolor

-_Kia_san que pasa? -_ preguntó con alarma Yamiko al ver como ella reasumia esa forma híbrida y retrocedía despacio hasta quedar junto a Oren a quien miro de reojo con bastante preocupación

-**me temo que aun eres una invocación, pese a que tomes forma humana aun no lo eres del todo y como yo no puedes acercarte mas-** comento la bella ave roja mientras envuelta en fuego tomaba una forma humana ayudando a Kia a ponerse de pie

-**lo lamento Yamiko pero esto tendrás que hacerlo sola, lo siento-** se disculpó la última salamandra dragón que solo le dirigió una mirada bastante dolida por no poder ayudar en esa misión de rescate

-_no te preocupes lo salvare lo prometo-_ y tras asentir las invocaciones Yamiko les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección de aquella presencia y ese vacío dentro de su pecho que le decía por donde ir.

Avanzo despacio por aquella campiña solitaria donde solo los escombros de oca dispersos entre los pocos y casi muertos arboles que solo ayudaban a da un aire mucho mas tétrico a la zona aunque para Yamiko eso en realidad no importaba casi nada, tenia una misión muy clara en su cabeza y nada ni nadie la iba a detener en su cometido de eso ella estaba muy segura, pero claro no contaba de ninguna manera con el hecho de que sus nuevos y potencialmente mortales enemigos ya estaban al tanto de su presencia en aquella zona tan solitaria y era claro que no le permitirían loga interferir con los planes de su amo, solo bastaron miradas cómplices de todos ellos para sabe lo que tenían que hacer y esas figuras que brotaron del suelo solo se volvieron a hundir en el desapareciendo de la vista de los otros que solo se miraron con sonrisas perversas antes de lanzar una mirada de reojo al rubio que seguía en aquella posición preso en esos cristales oscuros mientras esas gotas de chakra caían de su cuerpo y sus ojos parecían seguir ausentes como si dentro de su cabeza no hubiera nadie y como no podía ser el caso si en esos momentos el rubio estaba terminando de ver una larga lista de recuerdos de batallas y enemigos que su supuesto otro yo haba derrotado aunque por lo que pudo ver eso había sucedido hacia demasiados años y claro eso explicaba el aspecto antiguo de aquel hombre aunque no le esclarecía del todo sus dudas y tenia que dejar ir esas preguntas inevitables que ya flotaban dentro de su cabeza

-si todo esto es real, que diablos paso y porque si eres mi vida pasada nunca había recordado nada de esto?- fue la mas clara obvia pregunta que pudo salir de la mente del rubio que solo le lanzo una mirada fija y directa a su contraparte mas antigua y serena que solo le miro con esos ojos calmados y casi inexpresivos

-la vedad, creo que tu batalla tuvo la culpa- fue lo que ese otro ubio dijo al cabo de unos momentos de silencio y meditación de la respuesta logrando que Naruto solo parpadease confundido por esas palabras después de todo no espero eso y no entendía como era posible que esa batalla contra Sanada tuviera la responsabilidad de eso,- nosotros no morimos peleando contra un demonio, algo mas poderoso nos erradico de un golpe solo porque la protegíamos- las palabras de Orión solo picaron aun mas la curiosidad del rubio que solo pudo ver como ese ser fantasmal tomaba un aire melancólico al citarle y sin saber realmente el porque Naruto también sentía esa extraña nostalgia que de ser sincero, siempre había tenido esa rara sensación de vaco dentro, muy dentro de el casi en el fondo un vacio que s bien su "pequeño" harem ayudaba a amainar al colmarlo de amor y si que las amaba a todas por igual aunque siempre sintió como si algo extra faltara aunque nunca supo que o quien pero algo le decía que esa persona de la que hablaba su yo pasado tenia que ser la clave de esa rara sensación que en esos momentos lo estaba invadiendo, ajeno al rubio y a ese momento de extraño misticismo por llamarle de algún modo en el exterior de esa cueva las cosas se habían tornado bastante, explosivas, justo como lo denotaba aquella gran explosión causada por la gran bola de fuego que escapo de las fauces de aquel clon barato del hombre planta que apareció de ponto justo delante de Yamiko que al verlo aparecer desde el suelo supo que seria su enemigo mas aun cuando a ese hombre tan extraño le siguió otro que apareció a su lado viéndose exactamente igual que el primero, no dijeron nada solo abrieron sus bocas y de la de uno de ellos una colosal bala de aire salió disparada mientras que el otro escupía una bola de fuego que al mezclarse con el otro disparo formaron el colosal ataque que casi la hace volar en pedazos razón por la cual ahora mismo estaba en cuclillas viéndoles con ojos bastante analíticos

-_ustedes se me hacen conocidos, no habíamos peleado antes y no se suponía que eran en parte planta?-_ pegunto la mujer mientras los vagos recuerdos de las veces que siendo Kurayami llego a ver al Zetsu original pasaban por su mente anunciándole un poco de la identidad de su enemigo

-nosotros no somos el original- dijo el sujeto de la derecha con una voz serena y bastante neutral cas como si fuera la de una especie de copia sin voluntad real, aunque poco les faltaba parra de hecho ser eso

-solo somos los soldados de nuestro amo, y no te dejaremos intervenir en sus planes- recito el otro sujeto clonado mientras miraba a Yamiko fijamente era muy claro que ellos no la iban a dejar pasar por las buenas

-_bien si esa es su actitud, tendré que abrirme paso a la antigüita, que bueno que entrene esto con Taiyo-_ declaro la chica mientras se concentraba y sentía como su poder parecía botar desde su interior casi como una marejada imparable

Los clones solo le miraron curiosos a la espera del jutsu en respuesta a su negativa de dejarle el camino libre, el aura de Yamiko pareció brillar con fuera al tiempo que se encendía con un extraño tinte oscuro que no parecía ninguna clase de chakra elemental que ellos pudieran conocer, -_espero que no le teman a la oscuridad!-_ solo eso grito la chica antes de alza sus brazos al cielo con fuera y desde debajo de ella su sombra reacciono volviéndose solo una especie de círculo negro del cual dos grandes cuchilladas oscuras y afiladas como hojas de hierro se alzaron desde el suelo desde aquella sombra bajo Yamiko, el piso se destrozo ante el paso de esas extrañas armas incorpóreas que se lanzaban contra ellos a toda velocidad, sus ojos solo se abrieron enormes cuando vieron como las lianas que invocaron desde el suelo para detenerles solo les atravesaban como si fueran sombras…sombras que pulverizaban el suelo, su sentido común fue lo único que salvo sus pellejos pues cuando casi eran alcanzados por esas cosas dieron grandes saltos que los pusieron a salvo de esos ataques que con violencia golpearon las rocas despedazándolas con suma facilidad antes de disiparse en el aire como si nunca hubieran estado ahí en primer lugar, sin duda era un ataque por demás extraño y sus miradas curiosas lo dejaban muy en claro por eso mismo la miraban con ojos llenos de duda ante tal habilidad, -_créanme eso que vieron en realidad no es nada!-_

y de nuevo Yamiko pareció brillar con fuerza al tiempo que bajaba sus manos al suelo y solo le basto toca esa sombra bajo sus pies para que esta se volviera enorme casi como un manchón negro de unos veinte metros de diámetro del cual las orillas comenzaron a alzarse despacio desde el suelo casi como si estuviesen formando una especie de ola negra que se levantaba desde debajo de los pies de Yamiko que solo dejo ir todo su poder en ese ataque, los clones del hombre planta solo pudieron ver con algo de miedo como la oscuridad se alzaba desde abajo formando una inmensa pared vertical que por alguna razón les parecía muy semejante a una gran marejada de oscura y sepulcral agua que se les dejaba ir sin miramiento alguno, avanzo veloz como poco ataques que alguien hubiese podido ver en el mundo y pronto todo bajo su oscuridad desaparecía ante su aplastante fuerza, los clones del hombre planta solo atinaron a alzar sus brazos a modo de defensa pero poco fue en verdad de utilidad ya que la gran ola oscura los arraso sin piedad alguna despedazando todo lo que se metió en su camino, aplasto rocas destrozándolas y redujo a astillas a los viejos árboles, pronto todo lo que se atravesó en su avance quedo destruido reduciendo al suelo a un extraño y hundido charco de materia negra y burbujeante que casi parecía estar hirviendo al tiempo que se evaporaba al viento con suma facilidad dejando tras de si el sitio devastado y aplastado donde lo restos de lo que osó atravesare en el camino de su ataque se pudieron ver entre los que destacaba bajo los escombros un brazo pálido y herido de uno de aquellos seres que quedó sepultado debajo de todo ese escombro

-_les dije que no habían visto nada-_ comento Yamiko ante la imagen de aquel brazo a medio sepultar que dejo detrás de ella al tiempo que seguía su camino al interior de aquella cueva donde el rubio aun cautivo y ausente estaba cada vez mas cerca de ser atravesado por ese cristal

Dentro de aquella cueva los tengu estaban organizándose no eran mucho y para colmo habían percibido a la perfección el poder que recién borro de la faz de esta tierra a lo clones que salieron a darle batalla y era algo muy claro que ello n serian demasiada competencia si le permitían recurrir a ese mismo jutsu con el que barrio con todo –_no creo que se aventure a usarlo aquí adentro pero lo mejor será no correr riesgo, separarnos y sorprenderle será la mejor opción_-declaro el demonio de aquella hacha al tiempo que su compañero asentía y avanzaba perdiéndose en la oscuridad de aquella cueva a la espera de la mejor oportunidad de tomarla por sorpresa dentro de ese sitio y acabar con ella antes de que arruinase los planes de su amo, el demonio de el hacha lanzo una última mirada al rubio que seguía en esa posición ausente al tiempo que el mimo se perdía dentro de la oscuridad de la cueva en busca de su posición para sorprender a la intrusa de cabello rubio y blanco, mientras los demonios se movían y alistaban para su inminente batalla dentro de la mente de Naruto las cosas estaban algo estancadas por decirlo de alguna manera, era un hecho que el estaba atorado en su mente lidiando con su aparente vida pasada que se manifestó ante el sin comprender del todo como paso pero lo que le tenia en ese momento era una genuina duda sobre esa persona que se suponía fue la razón de que Orión muriese en el pasado

-oye de quien estas hablando?- pregunto de nueva cuenta el rubio Ishura refiriéndose a esa persona que había sumido a su yo pasado en ese aire algo depresivo y añorante que le resultaba la verdad sea dicha bastante extraño

-no lo recuerdas aun ya veo creo que no asimilas bien esa habilidad aun- comento el rubio antiguo con bastante calma logrando que Naruto le mirase con muchas mas dudas de las que ya había tenido antes

-de que cosas hablas que no te entiendo nada- el tono molesto del Ishura dejaba muy en claro que no estaba comprendiendo nada del asunto que su otro yo estaba tratando con el mas porque no le daba una sola respuesta directa, solo respondía con evasivas y respuesta vagas

-hablo de esa habilidad- y Orion señalo al brazo del rubio que con algo de duda lo miro, en realidad lo veía como de costumbre y no comprendía a que se refería su antiguo yo hasta que lo vio ocurrir justo frente a sus ojos

-pero que rayos!- se pregunto el escandalizado rubio que casi pego un grito que bien se pudo oír hasta lo mas lejano de las naciones elementales al ver su brazo que para su asombro parecía estarse disipando en el aire casi como una especie de aire fantasmal y nebuloso que de inmediato recodo donde había visto antes, -esto…esto es como lo que hacia Sanada- se dijo a si mismo el rubio Ishura antes de alzar su mirada y dirigirle unos ojos fijos a su yo del pasado que con esa cara seria y casi fija solo asentía a sus palabras indicándole que tenia la razón en su suposición, eso no era coincidencia y ante sus ojos parecía como si su cuerpo estuviese reproduciendo aquella infame daga espiritual que su caído enemigo empleo en su primera batalla para acabar con la vida de Kurayami quien claro logo salvarse o bueno una parte de ella se logo salvar de la muerte pero en esos momentos retomar ese tema no era lo importante sino el porque parecía que el estaba empleando el mismo extraño jutsu del asesino de la isla del buitre, Naruto alzo su mano con dudo y abriendo y cerrando su fantasmal puño frente a su rostro le vio retomar su forma solida casi como si nada hubiese pasado y era claro que ese no era el caso por ello la mirada llena de duda que el ubio le estaba dirigiendo a su otro yo que solo lo miraba calmado casi como si supiera que era lo que le había ocurrido, -no se como es que paso, pero se que eso que has visto no fue una ilusión de algún modo tu cuerpo ha tomado esa habilidad de tu enemigo y creo que se relaciona con tus ojos- y Orión señalo a los ojos del rubio que solo parpadeo antes de tocarse los parpados un momento, estaba lleno de dudas ya que no compendia nada de ese extraño evento y un fugaz recuerdo paso por su mente de sus días cuando Madara y el entrenaban para sacar todo el jugo al batsunengan, habían estado entrenando por mucho tiempo y el descanso era ya algo que sus cuerpos casi suplicaban o bueno era el de Naruto el que suplicaba pero el caso fue que gracias a eso descansaban y el rubio cuestionaba al poderoso Uchiha resucitado como fue que creo su doujutsu

-espera, me estas diciendo que solo combinaste muestras de adn de varios doujutsus hasta crear esta cosa?- preguntaba el rubio en el suelo que escuchaba las razones del hombre de cabello negro para recurrir a esas muestras ya que no había un ojo comparable con el magenkyou entre ningún clan por lo que el combino esas muestra

-así es, no soy fanático de hibridar el sharingan pero no había mejor opción para neutralizarlo y de hecho el ojo que use como base fue mi propio shaingan- dijo el poderoso hombre a modo de respuesta y eso trajo al ubio de regreso al presente tras volver a oír esas palabras a las cuales no les dio mucha importancia en aquel momento de fatiga

-creo que se que paso, Madara uso el sharingan para crear m doujutsu y el sharingan copia jutsus pero… esto no es un jutsu es una línea de sangre…entonces como carajos puedo hacerlo?- se pregunto el confundido rubio al tiempo que miraba a su antiguo yo que no tenia idea de cómo era posible eso después de todo el nunca supo o conoció nada relacionado con dicho doujutsu ni mucho menos tenia idea de cómo era que funcionaba

El rubio se volvió a quedar callado mientras su contraparte antigua solo le miraba perdido en sus ideas al tiempo que esa sensación de dolor comenzaba a volverse mas y mas persistente en su cuerpo indicándole que pronto volvería a su presente donde la batalla en la cueva ya estaba dando inicio y el ni enterado estaba de eso que pasaba a su alrededor donde Yamiko avanzaba despacio entre los oscuros muros de piedra sabedora de que el peligro la estaba asechando desde las sombras aunque contrario a lo que uno pensaría ella no solo no se sentía inhibida por ese ambiente sombrío, no, se podía decir incluso que la motivaba y de manera asombrosa no se tropezaba con las rocas sueltas y estalacnitas del piso, casi parecía como si Yamiko pudiese ver justo donde estaba y donde era que ponía sus pies al caminar por esos oscuros corredores guiándose solo por la sensación de que aquel rubio que estaba buscando estaba cerca de su persona y solo sentía como su corazón se emocionaba ante la posibilidad de tenerlo de nuevo ante ella, era claro por donde se le viera que estaba enamorada del rubio y si bien lo había aceptado aun no dimensionaba los alcances de sus emociones , entre las sombras mientras la chica de cabello rubio y blanco avanzaba los ojos demoniacos se posaban sobre su persona mirándole con diversión al considerarse superiores en cantidad y con ventaja por conocer a la perfección esa cueva, un ruido extraño llamo la atención de Yamiko que deteniéndose en el acto se dio la vuelta, pudo ver con claridad una pequeña bola de fuego de un tono rojo intenso y brillante que ardía justo sobre lo que ella juraría era un trozo de metal afilado que desde su punto de vista era un hacha que se movió despacio hasta quedar a un costado de un rostro nada amigable

-_hola pequeña humana, estas lista para morir_?- pregunto con una tétrica y maligna voz aquel demonio amado logrando que Yamiko solo alzara sus manos con sus puños cerrados lista para luchar con toda su fuerza contra el

-_ni creas que me asustas aunque…si estas bastante feo-_ fue la respuesta de la chica del cabello despintado que dicha en ese tono tan burlón solo logro que el demonio mostrase un rosto para nada amigable solo para ella

-_pequeña molestia, morirás por esa insolencia_- y el fuego del hacha se apago dejando todo de nuevo sumido en la oscuridad al tiempo que el demonio solo esbozaba una sonrisa pues sus ojos diabólicos veían a la perfección dentro de esa negrura como Yamiko movía su cabeza de un lado a otro como si tratase de buscarlo y no notaba al segundo tengu que silencioso se había colocado a su espalda empuñando una gran lanza

-_MUERE!_-grito el segundo tengu a espaldas de la chica al tiempo que soltaba la estocada asesina en busca de atravesarla de lado a lado, la punta de metal de la lana se hundió con facilidad y los ojos del demonio vieron con claridad el suelo donde se enteraba pues Yamiko estaba en el aire dando un hábil giro de campana justo sobre el antes de soltar una poderosa patada que dándole en la cara lo mando a estamparse contra uno de los muros

El primer demonio solo pudo abrir enormes sus ojos amarillos al tiempo que veía como la bella chica caía con gracia y suavidad sobre sus pies tras el poderoso golpe que le propino a su compañero que despacio y sacudiéndose la cabeza se alzaba desde el suelo con una cara de muy pocos amigos dirigiéndola solo a Yamiko que con calma y gracia solo se daba la vuelta y les encaraba ahora a los dos intercambiando sus mirada de uno al otro sabiendo exactamente en donde era que se encontraban y por eso mismo esa sonrisa en su cara denotaba su satisfacción ante esa inesperada sorpresa -_como sabes que estamos haciendo?_- pregunto el demonio del hacha ya un poco molesto por aquella situación en la que la rubia con calma les miraba casi con una indiferencia absoluta ante su clara superioridad o eso erra lo que los demoños creían peo era claro ahora que su cualidad para ve en la oscuridad en realidad no estaba siendo el arma definitiva que se suponía que seria, -_no se realmente como lo hago pero, yo veo en la oscuridad casi como si fuera el medio día y saben que es lo mejor?-_ pregunto con división y algo de burla en su voz Yamiko al tiempo que daba un paso al frente y ese par de demonios tenían un mal presentimiento ante la serena sonrisa de la chica de cabello rubio y blanco que con calma comenzaba a reunir su pode alrededor de su cuerpo dándole un aura entre azul oscuro y negro bastante espectral y diabólica, casi como si ante los tengu hubiese una especie de aparición fantasmal en busca de venganza que claro estaba tratando de conseguir directo de ellos cosa que no le agradaba para nada a ese par de demonios que solo se alistaron para lo que fuera -_lo mejor es…que yo soy una con la oscuridad!_- y sin decir mas el poder de Yamiko casi pareció estallar rodeándola con fuerza mientras de manera asombrosa las sombras del suelo se alaban como una sabana que era jalada por una mano invisible rodeando a la bella chica que ante los ojos de aquellos demonios solo era rodeada por esa oscuridad y en cosa de un segundo se desvanecía por completo sin dejar el menor rastro de que alguna vez hubiera estado delante de ellos

-_que clase de mortal es ella?_- se pregunto uno de los demonios con serias dudas ante la desaparición de Yamiko que si no era para nada una simple y sencilla mortal después de todo su origen no había sido precisamente el convencional y era claro que por eso mismo ella no era una oponente fácil o en este caso, común

Los tengu de inmediato se colocaron espalda con espalda a la espera de la reaparición de su enemiga que simplemente no se le veía por ningún lado e ilusamente llegaron a pensar que se había ido por el temor de encararlos sola una clara y muy errada suposición pero claro eso ellos no lo sabían de ningún modo, esperaron pacientes solos en medio de esa oscuridad a que ella decidiera atacar o en este caso hacerse presente de nuevo ante sus ojos que

pese a ve todo con claridad no podían de ningún modo ubicar a la rubia chica que si que se había vuelto una con la oscuridad y ciertamente resultaba desconcertante tratar de luchar contra las sombras que casi parecían moverse alrededor de ese par de demonios que solo empuñaban sus armas que con un ligero soplido se cubrían de esas brillantes flamas que encendían la luz dentro de la oscura cueva que solo se iluminaba ante el danzar del fuego de esas armas que solo se movían de un lado a otro casi como si tratasen de ilumina dentro de las sombras en busca de Yamiko -_esto me da muy mala espina_- dijo uno de aquellos demonios mientras miraba al muro frente a el donde por un momento creyó ver un par de fantasmales y colosales ojos viéndole como si fueran los ojos de un depredador hambriento sobre su presa mas próxima y la verdad la idea de que esos eran ellos no les agradaba en lo mas mínimo de eso ambos demonios estaban bastante seguros, en la oscuridad su enemiga les acechaba a la espera de un solo descuido para caerles encima y destrozarlos como meros juguetes masticables de esos que se les suele dar a las mascotas para que se entretengan y no rompan las cosas que no deben tocar, bueno esa era la manera en que ese par de demonios tengu se estaban sintiendo en ese momento en que eran acosados por Yamiko desde las sombras en las que solo aguardaba el momento de lanzarse contra ellos y poder termina con el conflicto en el que estaba inmersa, estaban concentrados en la batalla de tal manera que ninguno notaba en realidad como era que las cosas estaban marchando en esos momentos en los que cierto dios de la muerte miraba todo desde aquella bola de cristal con ojos serenos y serias cuestiones internas iniciadas por su diosa que a su espalda dormía cómodamente sobre la destendida cama donde momentos atrás se entregaron uno a la otra y claro está que el cómo se desarrollaba todo si bien contaba con ello no le gustaba del todo que su enemigo pudiese extraer ese chakra suyo de aquel modo nada amistoso y ni se diga lo mortal que sin duda estaba resultando para el rubio que en esos momentos seguía atrapado en aquel cristal mientras las gotas del chakra divino caían con fuerza y velocidad haciendo que los trozos del cristal creciente se aproximasen mas y mas a su torso y a perforar su pecho cegándole la vida, algo que desde luego no le convenía en lo mas mínimo al dios de la muerte que tanto tiempo había estado invirtiendo en el rubio shinobi que por lo visto no iba a terminar nada bien si la situación continuaba en el camino en el que estaba avanzando

-**lo ultimo que deseo es intervenir directamente, eso puede arruinar mis planes pero… no puedo permitir que mueras aun Naruto, no hasta que acabes tu misión mi pequeño peón aunque… me pregunto si tu alma al fin esta haciendo lo que se suponía haría hace ya algún tiempo-** se dijo a si mismo el dios de la muerte mientras lanzaba una mirada curiosa al rostro casi inexpresivo del rubio que aun seguía en aquel trance con su mente por completo perdida dentro de si mismo

El dios de la muerte continuo vigilando aquella imagen como si deseara aclarar sus dudas al tiempo que dentro de aquella conciencia perdida el rubio estaba al fin ya algo harto de no tener respuestas de su supuesto yo del pasado que continuaba aun en esa misma posición sin decirle absolutamente nada y eso era de por si algo molesto solo se ponía mucho peor cuando el hombre rubio suspiraba como si añorase algo y entonces el rubio entendió por completo a su maestro Hanzo, recodo como el se ponía de malas cuando entrenaban y el rubio añoraba sus días con su abuelo o peor aun cuando entrenando con los clones de sangre se ponía a recordar sus mujeres y estos terminaban dándole una paliza peor de las que el Hanzo original solía darle, -(creo que al fin entiendo como se sentía Hanzo_sensei)- pensó para si mismo el Ishura al tiempo que avanzaba al hombre rubio que solo le dirigió una mirada serena al rubio que se detuvo en el acto en que ella cayo sobre su persona y esa sonrisa en Orión indicaba que al fin había llegado a una decisión en esa meditación que lo había sobrecogido momentos antes con una sonrisa miro al rubio que solo parpadeo ante ese acto que se llevaba acabo al tiempo que Orión se disipaba suavemente en el aire casi como si fuera solo una especie de estatua de arena que se lleva la brisa -es tiempo de verla de nuevo- y sin decir mas el hombre se disipo por completo en el aire al tiempo que el rubio sentía una extraña presencia que lo jalaba en medio de la oscuridad que aquel recinto silvestre se volvía al tiempo que un dulce y suculento aroma inundaba la nariz del rubio de pronto todo frente a el pareció cambiar poco a poco mientras una gran sala se abría frente a el como la fuente de ese dulce y aromático perfume que inundaba su nariz, no supo en realidad como fue que termrino llegando a ese sitio y la verdad no tenia mucho interés en saberlo ya que algo en su cabeza le estaba gritando –(ese aroma… lo conozco) – era el pensamiento que azotaba con fuerza la cabeza del rubio mientras se internaba en el extraño y nuevo sitio frente a el, por su parte el siempre analítico y conspirador dios de la muerte no podía dejar de sonreír ante la sensación que estaba teniendo, si el era el dios de la muerte y por lo tanto reinaba sobre el otro mundo sitio que por cosas de geografía interdimensional estaba demasiado cerca del makai, aquel sitio plagado de seres perversos, bestias iracundas, mares de lava hirviente y que fungía como reino del exilio de cierta hermosa deidad que estaba sola desde hacia tantos siglos y que añoraba una sola cosa, si el estaba demasiado cerca de ese sitio y po eso mismo el sentir como un alma humana caía en dicho reino era algo que claro que notaria por mas que fuera solo una parte de aquella alma mortal o bueno que se suponía que era mortal

-**valla valla, tal parece que ese vinculo que se supone Izanagi elimino no estaba tan muerto del todo… bueno quizá sea la motivación que te hace falta Naruto-** se dijo a si mismo el dios de la muerte mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo burlona y miraba hacia arriba justo al sitio donde en los cielos yacía el dormitorio del perezoso dios que roncaba como un dinosaurio…aunque viendolo bien competía con edad con uno de esos animales

Po su parte el gran villano contenido en ese cristal no estaba precisamente feliz, si todo le parecía estar saliendo a pedir de boca desde la guerra, sus planes para recuperar a Juubi y liberarse, inclusive había atrapado al rubio Ishura y ahora mismo le extraía los restos del chakra del dios de la muerte para completar su liberación pero no era eso el motivo de su mal humor en esos momentos, no todo recaía en cierta diosa, no era que de hecho estuviese enamorado de ella ya que a decir verdad el no era capaz de sentir algo semejante, mas bien la razón de su enojo iba por el lado del poder, sabía bien que solo debía derrotar al marido de Izanagi para que ella recobrase todo su poder que seria inferior al que el habría obtenido en ese momento y podía forzarla para drenar toda su fuerza mientras la mataba al tomarle a la fuerza, si todo parecía un plan delicioso y perfecto pero en esos momentos estaba sintiendo algo muy extraño que no le gustaba nada, desde que la encontró en el makai desvalida había tomado posesión de ella y ahora podía decir que sabía siempre donde estaba y que hacia por eso mismo el que en esos momentos esa vigilancia que le tenia se bloqueara no le agrado en lo mas mínimo –(**algo esta pasando pero que?**) se pregunto el maligno ser dentro del cristal al tiempo que se concentraba tratando de volver a tomar el control de aquel castillo oscuro donde la bella diosa yacía encerrada pero por mas que lo intentaba solamente no podía hacerlo, casi parecía como si alguna clase de fuerza superior a la suya estuviera interviniendo en ese intento suyo por saber lo que pasaba en ese recinto, en definitiva eso no podía ser nada bueno para el y su causa por lo mismo estaba de tal humor cosa que en esos momentos contrastaba con la angustia y preocupación que sus demonios fieles estaban sintiendo en esos momentos, uno de ellos estaba herido con su lanza quebrada y sosteniéndose la sangrante herida d su costado derecho que por poco y lo había partido a la mitad por eso mismo estaba de rodillas en el suelo sangrando y mirando con cierta angustia y ni se diga el enojo en esa mirada a la mancha oscura frente a ellos que poco a poco se movía desprendiéndose de la pared al tiempo que la silueta de Yamiko se formaba despacio entre esa oscuridad al tiempo que los demonios recordaban fugazmente lo que había pasado, momentos atrás envueltos en las sombras oscuras aquel par de demonios sentía como el peligro se alzaba sobre ellos poco a poco al tiempo que las sombras a su alrededor se movían a toda velocidad alzándose contra ellos como si fueran grandes colmillos asesinos

-_cuidad aquí viene_ -dijo el demonio del hacha mientras sus flamas parecían arder con mas fuerza alistándose para la batalla que resultaba ya indetenible pues la oscuridad se dejaba venir con velocidad

-_qu venga voy a atravesarla por l cuello!_- bramo el demonio de la lanza mientras alzaba la punta afilada d su arma casi como si deseara atravesar el cuerpo de la chica de cabellos pálidos que no se podía ver hasta que fue muy tarde para ellos pues su silueta apenas distinguible entre las sombras s alzo justo a un lado de aquel demonio

Lanzo un grito lleno de dolor y agonía cuando la gran cuchillada oscura s alzo desde el suelo hacia el techo de aquella cueva, la lanza se movió pero fue por completo inútil, de un tajo fue partida a la mitad y el corte atravesó su cuerpo con facilidad y su sangre se derramo por todo el suelo al tiempo que la oscuridad se disipaba ante el golpe de aquella hacha que solo se topaba con nada en el aire pues Yamiko no estaba ahí ya, -_maldita, aaarrrgggg_- se quejaba el demonio de rodillas en el suelo mientras trataba de contener la sangre y las sombras se movían a su alrededor antes de converger justo en aquel muro de donde se desprendía despacio como una especie de sabana que se abría de la punta dejando ver como Yamiko se alzaba sentada en el aire casi como si esa superficie fuese una especie de silla que la mantenía lejos del suelo al tiempo que miraba a ese par de tengus que solo le regresaban miradas molestas y preocupadas era claro que atrapar a Yamiko no iba a ser nada fácil -_porque esas caras, ya entendieron que van a morir?- _ pregunto la chica con una sonrisa algo presuntuosa y como no la tendría si tenia todas las de ganar en ese combate pues era claro que pese a ser ellos dos la ventaja en las técnicas estaba del lado de la chica que con esa sonrisa dulce y algo perturbadora les miraba fijamente como si deseara causarles algo de mido, cosa que estaba logrando con gran éxito

-_aquí la que morirá eres tu_- respondió con molestia el demonio de la gran hacha al tiempo que apuntaba su arma en dirección de la chica que solo alzaba una de sus cejas, eran tan tercos eso era todo un hecho

-_y como se supone que eso pasara porque hasta donde yo lo veo no llevan las d ganar-_ las palabras de Yamiko estaban cargadas de cierta burla después de todo para ella era mas que evidente que sus capacidades estaban muy por encima de las de ese par de demonios

-_te confías demasiado-_ comento en respuesta con una muy misteriosa sonrisa n su rostro al tiempo que Yamiko solo alzaba sus cejas con bastante curiosidad por lo que alcanzo a escuchar de labios d aquel demonio que solo sonreía frente a ella con gran seguridad

Yamiko en realidad no entendía el porque de esa sonrisa que el demonio le estaba dirigiendo pero pronto lo comprendió al sentir como su cuello era presionado con fuerza de una inesperada manera, fue jalada en el aire separándole de sus sombras que casi como si fueran agua se desplomaban al suelo al ya no estar en contacto con Yamiko que solo alzo su mirada al aire viendo esas enredaderas que caían del techo apretando su cuello con fuerza al tiempo que la figura de uno de aquéllos clones se alzaba o mas bien descendía del techo de roca de aquella cueva mirándole con un rosto herido con estos de sangre en el mismo y con esas lianas saliendo de su brazo izquierdo que se mantenía extendido hacia ella al tiempo que los látigos verdes se enroscaban en su cuello cortando el paso del aire al tiempo que sus piernas se mecían en el aire tratando de tocar algo solido donde apoyarse para poder liberar a la bella chica -cometiste un error al no cerciorarte de que había muerto- dijo el clon recién aparecido con una sonrisa entre molesta y segura de su ventaja pues las lianas solo apretaban mas el cuello de Yamiko que solo comenzaba a ponerse pálida a cada segundo un poco mas por la falta de oxigeno en sus pulmones, aquel tengu solo pudo sonreír al verla tan desprotegida y expuesta que no pudo dejar pasa esa oportunidad -_tu arrogancia es tu perdición_- dijo aquel demonio del hacha antes de saltar al frente mientras su gran arma parecía arder con fuera volviéndose aun mas grande que antes al tiempo que el fuego bailaba sobre la hoja de metal duro que caía sobre Yamiko que solo le vio con sus bellos ojos al tiempo que caía sobre ella antes de toca r el suelo dejando tras de si una estela de fuego que partía a Yamiko a la mitad; justo en ese momento Naruto sintió una extraña punzada en su pecho pero fue solo momentánea y la atribuyo a su cautiverio y tortura que seguramente continuaba pese a que su mente estaba de hecho en ese sitio en donde el dulce perfume que flotaba en el aire lo hacia olvidarse de todo y caminar casi como en un trance a la fuente de tan delicado e invitante aroma que juraba conocía de algún sitio pero no lograba recodar de donde con exactitud

El rubio no lo entendía del todo peo no podía detenerse en esos momentos en que avanzaba por el largo corredor de piedra liza y pulida iluminado por algunas antorchas que alejaban la sombras que se apreciaban por aquellas ventanas, no estaba seguro de si era de noche o solo era alguna clase de alucinación producto de ese extraño trance mental que el aprender o mas bien copiar las cualidades de Sanada le habían causado pero de algo si estaba seguro en ese momento era que dentro de la recamara frente a el estaba la fuente de ese dulce aroma que no lo dejaba pensar con claridad, no lo pensó y fiel a esa costumbre suya entro de golpe y sin tocar, tan pronto puso un pie dentro l gran puerta de caoba se cerro a su espalda, no tenia idea de donde estaba solo sabia que parecía ser una recamara con una cama enorme al fondo donde sus sabanas seguramente de seda por el color que tenían estaban algo desordenadas por que alguien había estado durmiendo en dicha cama o eso suponía el rubio al ver ese sitio que yacía inundado de ese perfume dulce y delicioso que le comenzaba a encantar , - **mi amor-** esa dulce voz resonó en el aire y el rubio se dio la vuelta de golpe solo para verle frente a el, sus ojos se abriero0n como platos ante la imagen semi desnuda de aquella bella mujer de blanca y suave piel cabellos largos y curvas pronunciadas que la excusa de bata a medio abrir dejaba mas que evidente, se abría suavemente permitiendo al rubio ver con claridad la pequeña prenda de ropa interior que cubría su muy deseable zona intima mientras que arriba la tela apenas ocultaba esos pechos enormes que debían rivalizar con los de cierta biju de diez colas, sus ojos eran bellísimos y estaban fijos sobre el rubio que solo le miro con una extraña sensación de felicidad dentro de su pecho antes de hablar –Izanami- solo el balbuceo sin saber de donde fue que vino pero por lo visto complació a esa preciosa mujer que feliz avanzo a sus brazos, su bata casi se abrió por completo ante el vaivén de sus pechos que pronto se oprimían contra el torso del rubio al tiempo que lo abrazaba del cuello

-**me alegra tanto que aun me recuerdes mi amor, mi Naruto_kun-** y sin decirle mas al rubio solo unió sus labios a los de el, por un segundo pensó en rechazarla pero en cuanto sus labios se unieron el rubio se perdió en la deliciosa sensación del cuerpo femenino que ya abrazaba al tiempo que avanzaban a la cama como si la necesidad de estar sobre la misma juntos fuera algo inevitable

Naruto en realidad no tenia idea de cómo era que eso estaba pasando, y la verdad poco le importaba en ese momento en que la bella mujer que por alguna razón sabia como se llamaba lo empujaba despacio a la cama sin que el siquiera pudiera oponerse de ninguna manera, no supo como paso o mas bien cuando pero de pronto habían dado un giro y caían a la cama que se agito con suavidad mientras los cuerpos se desplomaban sobre ella quedando el rubio Ishura sobre la bella y deseable mujer que solo le acariciaba el rostro sin dejar de sonreírle al tiempo que solo lo miraba a los ojos -**tan dominante como siempre, cuanto he añorado que estés de nuevo sobre mi y me hagas tuya mi amor-** recito ella con una voz dulce y deseosa mientras sus piernas se separaban un poco como si invitasen al rubio a poseerla, sus labios eran tan suaves y antojables que Naruto no se podía contener, de nuevo la besaba ahora por su propia iniciativa al tiempo que sus manos descendían por el costado de la hermosa mujer que solo enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio del ojiazul que despacio tocaba el borde de su bata tan ligera palpando un poco de aquella suave y sedosa piel que se escondía debajo de la delicada prenda de ropa, un ligero recuerdo azoto al rubio que vio ahora a su yo mas antiguo estaba seguro de que era el porque usaba las mismas ropas de su pequeño encuentro y se hallaba en una cabaña besando a la bella mujer que clamaba de amor por el antes de entregarse como nunca antes lo hubiese hecho, ese recuerdo fue tan vivido y delicioso que el calor de esa gran recamara solo aumento al tiempo que Naruto de alguna manera se detenía y la miraba a los ojos, el recuerdo de sus mujeres estaba presente en ellas y por mas que deseara tomarle ahí no podía hacerlo al menos no en ese momento en que su mente rebosaba de dudas y cuestiones, -**quien es?, que mujer ha opacado tu deseo y habita ahora en tu corazón-** los ojos de Naruto solo se abrieron enormes ante sus palabras suaves y dulces que parecían casi denotar que ella leyera su mente, no tuvo que responderle pues la bella diosa solo coloco su mano sobre el pecho del rubio y un ligero calor lo atravesó mientras ella veía su vida frente a sus ojos

-**pero que vida has tenido mi amor, y yo que pensaba que ser destruido de aquel modo fue cruel pero ahora veo que tu gran corazón parece atarte al sufrimiento-** sus ojos denotaron algo de dolor y empatía por lo sufrido durante toda su vida, Naruto no supo en realidad el porque pero no deseaba verla sufrir, no deseaba verla feliz y por eso mismo la besaba de nuevo mientras sus manos se entrelazaban suavemente

-no se quien eres, o de donde te conozco pero por favor no sufras ni estés triste no me gusta verte así- dijo el Ishura con una voz preocupada que solo logro hacer sonreír a la diosa que negó a sus palabras admitiendo que no estaría triste ante el

-**no lo estaré mas amor, pero he de admitir que no esperaba que a estas alturas ese corazón tan generoso como es el tuyo albergase a tantas mujeres ni que algunas estuvieran ya preñadas de ti-** su voz e oyó con algo de molestia e incluso esbozo un gesto juguetón de enojo ante la idea de que el rubio ya seria padre, cosa curiosa Naruto sintió que ese juego era algo que ya hubiera vivido

-como…como sabes eso?- pregunto con serias dudas el rubio logrando que ella solo negase y acariciara su rostro antes de vovler a unir sus labios a los del ojiazul que una vez mas se dejaba llevar por aquella deliciosa y dulce sensación que ya le encantaba

De nuevo el calor de esa habitación aumento otro poco pero en cuanto la mano de la diosa recorrió el torso del rubio y descendió hasta palpar esa zona intima el ojiazul se detuvo y separo un poco de la bella diosa que solo sonreía por su reacción,- **se todo de ti porque leo tu corazón mi amor, y no te asustes que no tienes nada que no halla visto, sentido o probado antes –** su tono dulce sonó cargado de deseo y algo de perversidad dignos solo de cierta neko que sin duda mataría por lograr generar ese tono tan deseaba y mas aun la reacción del rubio que casi sintió como si sus pantalones se rompieran solo por las palabras de Izanami que solo sonreía por esa cara roja que el rubio tuvo ante la sensación de sus pantalones apretados de su entrepierna, los dedos de Izanami juguetearon sobre el antes de sonreír y abrir un poco su bata dejando que el rubio viese con claridad su piel clara y suave así como un ligero vistazo de uno de sus pezones sonrosado y endurecido ansioso de ser consentido, -**siempre seré solo tuya y te prometo que nunca te alejare de quienes ames, así sean 10, 20 o 1000 mujeres, no me importara porque se que fui la primera en tener tu corazón y siempre será de ese modo mi amor, desearía tanto que fueras tu de verdad y no solo una dulce visión que debe terminar-** dijo la bella diosa con algo de pesar y tristeza en su voz al tiempo que Naruto volvía a sentir aquella punzada en el pecho solo que ahora mucho mas penetrante y de un dolor que solo se hacia mas grande a cada segundo mientras la diosa le besaba de nuevo acallando esa sensación en su pecho que parecía una punzada cada instante mas cerca de su corazón

-**no mueras amor, pronto podremos estar juntos de nuevo y al fin podre ser la madre de tus hijos, no mueras ni te rindas y nunca me olvides Naruto_kun –** recito con una voz dulce y melodiosa que complació al rubio que fue recostado sobre sus pechos grandes y suaves que como almohadas divinas lo relajaron haciéndole olvidar el dolor que sentía en ese momento en el que cerraba sus ojos con una sola cosa en mente

-(Izanami, te amo)- era todo lo que el podía pensar en esos momentos en que se disolvía aquel mundo que casi parecía alguna visión del paraíso y era reemplazado por una visión mas oscura de un sitio fantasmal donde el rubio e hallo de pronto solo con ese espectro ante el, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y solo pudo mirarle con asombro mientras hablaba bajo y despacio, -Sanada-

Mientras Naruto encaraba ese extraño y espeluznante momento de su vida las cosas para Yamiko parecían haber mejorado de golpe pues el demonio de la lanza estaba bien muerto con una gran estaca de oscuridad solidificad atravesándole el pecho y entrando desde la espalda al emerger del suelo, el clon del hombre planta y el segundo demonio simplemente no creían lo que estaban viendo pues hacia un momento solamente el tengu había partido a Yamiko a la mitad o eso creo antes de oír el grito de dolor de su compañero que ahora estaba un poco alzado del suelo al tiempo que esa voz resonaba en las paredes oscuras de la cueva –_no pensaste de verdad que no note al tipo moviéndose sobre mi cabeza ni que pase por alto el que no vi su cadáver allá afuera o si?-_ esa fue la voz de la chica de cabellos pálidos que aparecía despacio entre las sombras con una sonrisa por demás espeluznante y malévola o bueno esa impresión le daba ellos ya que la Yamiko que se suponía habían asesinado se descomponía en una especie de negra agua que descendía al suelo mezclándose con el resto de las sombras dentro de la gran cueva dejando en claro que en ningún momento la habían tenido a su merced, -esa mujer es un peligro lo mejor será acabar esto pronto- dijo el clon colgante desde el techo al tiempo que el tengu asentía y Yamiko solo les concedía la razón pues el tiempo no era mucho y lo mejor seria terminar con aquella batalla lo mas pronto posible pues el rubio no tenia todo el tiempo del mundo para estarla esperando atrapado y al borde de la muerte, _-sabes chico planta, tienes mucha razón, soy un peligro y acabare esto pronto!-_ grito la rubia de cabellos pálidos que moviendo su mano hacia arriba ataco con fuerza, el clon de Zetsu se hundió en el remolino oscuro que apareció debajo de el y entre gritos se vio atrapado en el naciente dragón de oscuridad que apareció y le sujeto entre sus grandes fauces antes de cerrarlas con fuerza y dirigirse al suelo justo donde se estrello con violencia hundiéndose en el mismo como si fuera una especie de fantasma, los ojos de aquel demonio tengu no daban crédito a la visión de ese ser reptiliano que se perdía entre la roca dejando tras de si un pequeño cráter de impacto donde se apreciaba la figura molida del clon del hombre planta que en definitiva no tuvo ninguna oportunidad en contra del inesperado ataque de la chica de cabellos pálidos, si era claro que ninguno de ellos conto con el hecho de que ella sabía bien que había otro oponente oculto en las sombras y menos aun contaban con el hecho de que de un solo golpe lo mataría con semejante facilidad

-_porque esa mirada, cualquiera juraría que estas asustado-_ dijo Yamiko con un tono burlón y algo cruel sin duda algo que había quedado como vestigio de la antigua Naruko que ahora formaba parte de ella y ciertamente en esos momentos parecía aflorar con toda esa crueldad y violencia que siempre se oculto dentro de ella

-_bah, no me asustas niña, pase lo que pase no perderé contigo no por nada son un tengu y una simple humana no me asesinara!_- grito el demonio al tiempo que se lanzaba en contra de Yamiko que solo le miro con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que el fuego ardía y su gran hacha caía de nuevo sobre la chica que solo le miraba llegar al tiempo que murmuraba solo para ella -_imbécil-_ solo eso dijo y el tengu cayo sobre su persona

De nuevo con el rubio Ishura este estaba flotando en medio de la nada rodeado de oscuridad al tiempo que la visión del aquel espectro se alzaba frente a el, por un segundo se alisto para la inminente batalla pero para su sorpresa el siempre combativo hombre no se alisto es mas solo le dirigió una mirada seria casi juraría seca y sin deseos de batalla, algo en verdad imposible proviniendo de aquel ya mítico asesino que solo le miraba como si no le importase que estuviera ahí, alzo una de sus cejas y miro al rubio de pies a cabeza y finalmente hablo -no me digas que ya te moriste imbécil- su tono de voz sonó algo molesto y la verdad decepcionado sobre todo por la idea de que el rubio ya se hubiera muerto cosa que de inmediato Naruto contradijo al tiempo que jurara que Sanada y el se movían en el aire casi como si estuvieran girando uno en contra del otro, el asesino de nuevo esbozo otra de sus perversas sonrisas al tiempo que asentía y se alejaba poco a poco del Ishura que solo le miraba con duda al tiempo que el parecía comenzar a caer en medio de la oscuridad de aquel abismo del que el rubio se alejaba despacio, -asi me gusta que el que me asesino no muera tan fácil, mas te vale seguir con vida rubio idiota y por lo que veo tus raros ojos tomaron algo de mi no?…úsalo bien o acabaras matándote a ti mismo, surte con eso o nos veremos muy pronto jajajajajaja- y sin decir mas aquel fantasma solo se desvaneció en la oscuridad al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba con muchas dudas, por lo que dijo el pudo ver esa cualidad que el copio de el, aunque ahora que lo pensaba si lo que vio no fue una visión o alucinación entonces fue un verdadero espectro o en ese caso el espíritu de Sanada entonces el tenia que estar… el rubio palideció un segundo ya que la única manera que el pensaba podía ver a un fantasma era siendo uno pero por lo que dijo su enemigo recién caído el aun estaba con vida, eso le causo algo de alivio

-entonces quizá mi alma abandono mi cuerpo? Que extraño es esto- se dijo a si mismo el rubio al tiempo que una pequeña luz llamaba su atención alzándole hacia arriba, lo mas seguro era que se tratase de su cuerpo que le mostraba el camino de regreso para que volviera del todo al mundo de los vivos, y ocurrió justo en ese momento, -AAAAARRRRRHH QUE DIABLOS AAAHHHHH- se sujeto el pecho con fuerza y aquella luz se difumino poco a poco casi hasta volverse un hilo brillante que no lo sostenía y lo dejaba caer a la oscuridad con ese punzante dolor en su pecho

Po su parte en esos instantes era el tengu quien sufrirá de la agonía, su ataque no solo fallo estrepitosamente sino que fue la clave de su derrota pues en cuanto se lanzo en contra de Yamiko esta solo se dejo golpear por su espada de fuego que le atravesó de lado a lado como si fuera solo un fantasma cosa que el tengu no pudo cree ni cuando la chica se dio la vuelta con calma y facilidad haciendo que la oscuridad se alzara desde el suelo casi como si formasen largas cuchillas que crecieron desde el piso y casi empalan al tengu que de un gran salto se puso a salvo, de inmediato comenzó a mofarse de la chica y de su estrategia que según el ya no serviría pero el hacer enojar a Yamiko fue un gran y terrible error, la chica solo entrecerró sus ojos y alzando sus manos les convoco, no tuvo nunca una verdadera idea de donde fue que le nació la idea o la técnica pero algo era claro era aterradora y demoledora ya que de las paredes oscuras de la cueva largas cadenas de eslabones retorcidos brotaron con ruidos metálicos antes de lanzarse contra el tengu de todas direcciones, el pobre demonio solo atino a gritar con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que su hacha era destrozada y el era atravesado con fuera en brazos, piernas, torso y cuello por aquellas armas frías y letales que sin piedad alguna atravesaban su cuerpo dejándole fijo a la pared de roca donde las puntas metálicas de las armas se fijaban tas pasar a través de su ser, -_te dije que ibas a morir –_ comento Yamiko justo de pie frente a ese demonio que solo parecía escupir sangre de su boca al intentar hablar pero claro la cadena que pasaba por el centro de su cuello le dificultaba mucho esa acción aunque la curiosidad por saber que diría ese ser tan engreído pudo mas que el sentido común y la rubia chica retiro la cadena de su cuello, de inmediato la sangre boto con fuerza salpicando el suelo al dejar libre una de las sangrantes heridas que ahorra sin eso que la obstruía dejaba salir todo el vital liquido del cuerpo del tengu que solo tosió mas sangre antes de tratar de hablar y decir algo pese al hecho de que estaba agonizando

-_tu…tu cof cof…tu fallaste en…en estos momentos…cof cof, los deseos de mi amo ya…ya se cumplieron_- dijo con esa sonrisa malevolente el demonio tengu que solo tosió sangre de nuevo antes de que sus pocas fuerzas se fueran y sus ojos se tornasen en blanco al tiempo que su cabeza colgaba, finalmente había muerto pero sus palabras no le agradaron nada a Yamiko.

La chica lo dejo caer al disipar esas cadenas negras que como vapor se fueron en el aire y de inmediato comenzó a avanzar a toda velocidad, estaba teniendo un muy mal presentimiento en esos momentos y tenia que apretar el paso para confirmar que solo se estaba equivocando aunque por como parecía inclinarse todo estaba de hecho cumpliéndose su peor temor, -_no…NARUTO!-_ fue lo que grito la chica del cabello desteñido al ver esa escena frente a ella, el rubio aun suspendido del techo de roca tenia sus ojos abiertos como platos al tiempo que los lagos cristales al fin habían alcanzado su cuerpo y una de esas crestas brillantes se hundía en su pecho justo sobre su corazón, su ropa estaba desgarrada y el cristal se hundía mientras la sangre roja del rubio se derramaba desde su herida abierta donde el cristal seguía creciendo y entrando un poco mas en el cada segundo; al tiempo que Yamiko quedaba quizá traumada de por vida en aquella oscura y tenebrosa guarida la marca brillante en suelo alrededor del cristal que fungía de prisión al fin se disipaba en el aire y en su interior y en su interior Yamata solo sonreía, - **ya es tiempo …ven aquí Juubi y libérame!**- ordeno Yamata haciendo que ese cristal brillase con fuerza al tiempo que la biiju en el exterior de la cámara por un segundo trato de oponerse al control y sus ojos casi parecieron brillar pero de inmediato se oscurecieron y perdieron señal alguna de voluntad propia, entro despacio a la gran cámara casi al mismo tiempo que Yamiko sentía la desesperación sobre ella con fuerza al verse incapaz de romper con su oscuridad aquellos cristales que aprisionaban al rubio al tiempo que este seguía siendo empalado, no supo como fue pero sintió su chakra si es que así se le puede llamar a la energía que usaba ella surgir desde su interior con fuerza empujando desde adentro al tiempo que una pelota ojo oscuro se formaba entre sus manos y al grito de "cero" barría con el costado de la cueva haciendo que todo fuera devastado de un solo golpe; casi al mismo tiempo Juubi en completo trance estaba rodeada de un aura poderosa e impresionante tanto que ni el mismo hombre de la mascara daba crédito a que el alcance de la biiju fuese de hecho tan grande casi juraría que se sentía en todo el mundo.

No era un error los kages y el mismo Madara estaban sintiendo el chakra de Juubi, pero se sentía algo diferente casi frio y ausente aunque mantenía su inmenso poder que a los ojos o mas bien dicho la percepción de Sarutobi parecía estarse concentrando, -(al fin llego el momento, el infierno esta por abrirse ante nosotros)- fue el pensamiento de Madara quien solo se lo guardo para si mismo al tiempo que las diosas en aquel reino sellado sentían el poder maligno de Juubi, era imposible no percibir a alguien tan poderosa y mas aun cuando reunía su poder casi como si se alistase a golpear algo con toda su fuerza, los ojos de las diosas se abrieron como platos habían comprendido lo que estaba a punto de pasar y eran incapaces de nombrarlo pese al caos y confusión que esa espeluznante sensación estaba causando en todas las mujeres presentes en ese lugar, el poder de Juubi alcanzo el máximo en concentración y alcance y de un golpe cayo con la forma de una pequeña esfera negra de no mas de medio metro de ancho, todo el continente pudo sentir el temblor al tiempo que la columna de poder ascendía al celo destrozando el suelo que solo se abria desde abajo delatando una posición a la distancia entre las montañas alejadas del país del hierro casi en lo que se conocía como el inicio del sendero muerto, una vía plagada de cañadas y desprovista de casi toda la vida posible, justo en ese sitio el suelo se abría casi como si un volcán de chakra hiciera explosión lanzando su poder al firmamento donde la luna estrellada quedaba flotando al fondo de la dantesca escena que en cosa de instantes dejaba atrás el pilar de poder, quedo solo un humeante y enorme cráter de al menos unos 100 kilómetros de diámetro y casi 10 de profundidad, dentro del cual entre nubes de humo y escombro Juubi respiraba agitada pues gasto todo su poder y el hombre enmascarado solo agradecía el poder ser intangible de otro modo no habría sobrevivido, frente a el, el cristal que aprisionaba a su padre y amo había perdido todo el color y estaba por completo estrellado, no soporto mucho y se derrumbo mostrando esa figura que se alzo desde el interior enfundado en una pesada armadura de placas anchas y hombreras puntiagudas

-**al fin después de tantos siglos… SOY LIBRE!-**grito a los cuatro vientos el poderoso ser demoniaco que al fin volvía a sentir el aire del mundo y el calor del sol sobre su persona, sus ojos de esclerótica oscura e iris amarilloso se dejaban ver por completo y su sonrisa perversa lo indicaba, Madara había tenido toda la razón, el infierno se haba abierto en las naciones elementales.

* * *

><p>y el capitulo concluyo y las cosas pacen al fin estas yendo al cuerno, pues si bien el batsunengan parece tener muchos tucos escondidos como el que sin querer uso en esa habilidad d sanada que detono que el rubio se topara con su yo mas antiguo y claro tuviese un momento efímero con su primer gran amor con el que casi recuerda viejos tiempos pero claro mientas el esta en esas andanzas Yamiko lo rescata solo para hallarlo con un agujero en el toso mientras Juubi en trance libera al fin a Yamata.. si todo se esta yendo al cuerno<br>_y que lo digas -mira al autor con una miada dudosa-_  
><em>Naruto morirá ? - el autor no dice nada-<em>  
><em>es el pota como va a morir -la mira decepcionada por la pregunta-<em>  
><em>bueno con el como autor una nunca sabe -las cuatro miran al autor-<em>  
>eso me temo no lo dire en este momento<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho y compañia<br>pd: sera que Izanami tome bien lo que hay entre el rubio y su "pequeño" harem donde al parecer también están sus hijas


	266. C262: Dos mitades de un todo

y aqui estoy de nuevo!, como ha estado todo mundo...espero que bien porque yo he tenido unos días tan bellos y bueno jejeje creo que no debería hablar de esas cosas asi que mejor los dejare con lo que todo mundo espera el capitulo de hoy aunque claro antes a responder reviews

**savitarsurffer**: creo que tienes razon el rubio esta casi dominando el mundo y ni siquiera era esa su meta al inicio jejeje  
><strong>Shinji Ikari111:<strong> que bueno que te gusto y espero poder escribir mas rapido  
><strong>oni666<strong>: buscare una imagen que sirva parra lo que me imagino de yamata, en cuanto a lo de las cadenas de yamiko si algo hay de eso que mencionas y no creo que sea una bestia para escribir mas bien tengo demasiada imaginación  
><strong>DrakeDman<strong>: creo que nadie espero lo de sanada ni que copiase su linea de sangre en cuanto a lo de orion e izanami que bueno que te gusto lo que hice con ellos y creeme izanami saldra mas en este fic  
><strong>Akuma no Ryu<strong>: creo que con los combates que faltan me voy a dejar ir con toda mi imaginacion creeme  
><strong>El Angel de la oscuridad<strong>: si la palabra caos define muy bien lo que esta pasando en el fic y tienes razon hinata a veces da miedo  
><strong>alexzero<strong>: no creo que naruto muera es el protagonista en cuanto a lo de yamata si se soltara el infierno creeme y sobre tus posdatas, muy correcta la primera, lo de la tecnica aun veo como la aprendera y si Hinata es muy... singular a veces  
><strong>ReivajUchiha<strong>: que bueno que el cap te gusto y si orion e izanami ya hicieron acto de presencia y sobre lo de la turba ya decia yo que no era simple paranoia  
><strong>jbadillodavila<strong>: de hecho en esta historia kaguya no existira pero en otras historias no la descarto del todo  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: si se solto al fin el enemigo mas fuerte hasta el momento y que bueno que este cap te gusto y espero que este tambien te agrade  
><strong>El Gran Arashi<strong>: tratare de actualizar mas rapido y que bueno que el capitulo te gusto en cuanto a lo de tu hermana ...creo que fue demasiada informacion  
><strong>La Sexy Ariana:<strong> tarde en actualizar porque tenia mucho trabajo creeme y sobre lo del cap creo que lo as revelador fue lo destructivas que son las chicas del rubio ahora que estan embarazadas, sobre lo de se ro no una devoradora pues no dire nada en cuanto a lo del abrazo y beso correspondo al abrazo pero si pasa el beso creo que mi novia me mata  
><strong>jiv<strong>: que bueno que ese pequeño homenaje te agrado

bueno esto ya quedo asique - se queda callado cuando ve entra a una de las chicas usando solo una bata-  
><em>tu tienes cosas que hacer- le sonrie dulcemente-<em>  
><em>si tu vienes con nosotras -entra la otra tambien con bata-<em>  
><em>anda no te hagas del rogar- llama la tercera desde la puerta-<em>  
><em>sabemos que quieres -dice cantarina la ultima<em>  
>anda muevete ya que las niñas y yo te esperamos -Yami sonrie solo en ropa interior desde el umbral de la puerta-<br>hasta luego diviértanse leyendo -sale de la toma a toda velocidad-

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando

**_advertencia_**: aqui viene un lemon

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 262: Dos mitades de un todo<strong>

El oscuro ser de aquel cristal solo podía sonreír ante la situación actual pues todos sus planes habían resultado tal y como lo planeó, bueno quizá lo único que no funcionó como lo deseaba fue el destino de Sanada quien había perecido en su batalla en contra del rubio pero al final logro cumplir su objeto y gracias a ello de nuevo era libre de esa prisión donde el dios de la muerte lo metió y hablando de el justo en ese momento en su oscuro hogar el Shinigami seguía viendo aquella esfera de cristal que le mostraba el mundo de los humanos donde ahora aquel ser antiguo era de nuevo libre -(**bien el momento de la verdad se acerca y mas vale que no me hagas lamentar mi elección Naruto)-** fue el pensamiento del dios de la muerte mientras la imagen de aquella bola de cristal era reemplazada por la de aquel sitio humeante estaba abierto ese gran boquete por el que salió disparado ese gran disparo de energía que provino de la misma Yamiko.

Del interior de esa cueva destrozada los restos del cristal aun se desprendían mientras la figura de Yamiko caía de rodillas junto al rubio herido que sangraba de su pecho donde ese trozo de cristal aun seguía insertado dentro de el, por un segundo casi lo retiró pero alcanzó a reaccionar y se detuvo ya que si bien ese objeto estaba cegado la vida del rubio el sacarle solamente causaría una hemorragia masiva que lo mataría más rápido -_no te preocupes Naruto_kun yo... yo te conseguiré ayuda-_ recitó con preocupación al oir al rubio quejarse de dolor por aquella herida y casi como si hubiera sido enviada poco alguna fuerza fue que en el cielo una figura alada apareció proyectando su gran sombra en el suelo

-_Oren? ... OREN_SAN!- _ grito con fuerza la chica rubia de cabellos largos llamando a la gran ave Fénix que escucho su grito y descendió a toda velocidad posándose sobre el suelo rocoso a un lado de ellos

-**Yamiko que rayos paso aquí-** preguntó la gran ave de plumas rojizas al tiempo que veía con cierta preocupación al rubio herido y tendido en el suelo frente a ella aun sangrando por ese cristal de su pecho

-_eso no importa ahora hay que salvar a Naruto_kun-_ la respuesta de la chica fue mas que suficiente por ese momento al tiempo que la Fénix se inclinaba para que Yamiko colocase al Ishura sobre ella, solo abrió sus alas y aleteando se disipo en una bola de fuego.

Mientras el rubio era llevado en busca de auxilio el enemigo mas peligroso que pudiera estar al alcance de la alianza shinobi solo miraba su alrededor con esa calmada y siniestra sonrisa que solo un oscuro ser como el podría tener -padre alisto nuestro ejército para la guerra- fue el comentario del pelinegro enmascarado que se hacia notar con sus palabras llamando la atención de Yamata que le miraba con calma y una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos ante sus palabras, -**no aun no, primero debemos abrir la entrada del makai y soltar al resto de mi ejército tengu**- fue la respuesta de Yamata que solo sonreía por la impaciencia de su hijo que solo parecía ansioso de desatar la furia de su armada en contra de los aliados shinobi, Madara solo miraba a su "padre" concediéndole la razón por sus palabras, fue en ese momento en que cierta biju de diez colas se hizo notar dando un paso al frente ganándose la mirada fija de aquel par de hombres

**-amo, que pasara con Naruto? -** cuestionó la bella biju con una mirada casi preocupada por el destino del rubio, una de las cejas de Yamata se alzo ante aquella pregunta y no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad por eso

-**acaso estas interesada en el destino de ese humano mi mascota? **- fue lo que el demonio recién liberado cuestionó a la biju que aun sin ser capaz de mostrar alguna emoción dejaba algo en claro

-**el podría ser un gran aliado si se une a nosotros mi señor-** Yamata solo le miro con algo de molestia por sus palabras al tiempo que solo podía verla con enojo por lo que le sugería con esas palabras

Yamata consideró un segundo las palabras de Juubi al tiempo que le miraba fijamente con sus amarillos ojos de una manera tan fija que casi parecía como si deseara atravesarla con su mirada -**quizá pero el es nuestro enemigo y dudódudó que acceda a unirse a nuestro bando por lo que debe ser eliminado**- la respuesta del hombre solo logro que los ojos de Juubi se abrieran un poco por las palabras de su amo quien claramente estaba declarando que el rubio tenía que morir pese a las palabras de la biju quien de nuevo incitaba al hombre a reconsiderar sus ideas pero el tono que empleaba en sus palabras dejaba en claro que no le estaba tomando enserio -**no supliques por su vida que no lo reconsiderare el morira por estar tanto tiempo en contra de mi... SOY CLARO**- recalcó el hombre de ojos amarillos haciendo que la biju solo se inclinase por su tono y agresividad que sin duda recalcaba que el era quien mandaba y tenía que obedecerlo pese a sus propios deseos, -**perdone mi insolencia amo no soy digna de estar ante usted-** y sin decir mas la loba de diez colas se disipo en el aire en una bruma oscura que se perdió en el aire dejando a solas a los dos hombres mientras el enmascarado solo cuestionaba la actitud de la biju al tocar el tema del destino del Ishura que en esos momentos no estaba nada bien con ese trozo de cristal aun insertado en su pecho

-ella es demasiado insolente aun padre- comento Madara al demonio recién liberado que solo se mantuvo calmado mirando al frente con un aire pensativo sobre la actitud de su antigua mascota

-**ella no es el problema, mi ojo no puede dominarla del todo porque su instinto al fin se esta uniendo a su mente y solo piensa en una cosa que ni mi control puede opacar... esta ansiosa por aparearse con ese fastidio rubio**- las palabras de Yamata estaban cargadas de algo de enojo y molestia dada la rebeldía de Juubi

-eso no durara mucho padre, para este momento Naruto ya debe haber muerto con su torso partido en dos- dijo el pelinegro de la máscara con burla en su voz al tiempo que Yamata le miraba con seriedad

-**no lo des por sentado ese podría ser un error fatal pues Naruto ha demostrado en mas de una vez lo impredecible que puede ser**- la respuesta del demonio fue seria y centrada logrando que Madara asintiera aunque en el fondo estaba casi seguro de la muerte del Ishura

Justo en esos momentos en que el enmascarado asumía la muerte del rubio este había sido dejado en el templo del sabio de los seis caminos donde una preocupada Yamiko se movía de un lado a otro por ese gran salón a la espera de que Taiyo apareciera por la gran puerta con buenas noticias, el como el estaba ayudando al rubio era algo de lo que no tenía la menor idea y la verdad a esas alturas poco le importaba -_cielos ya deja eso que me estas volviendo loca con tu vaivén-_ fue la queja de Kia aquella salamandra humanizada que al igual que la chica de coletas tenía mucha preocupación pero ella se podía controlar mejor o eso aparentaba al tiempo que doblaba sin parar un trozo de papel que de tantas veces que fue doblado ya se rompía en las manos de Kia que como Yamiko seguía mirando la puerta a la espera de ver a la gran aguila dorada que no daba señales de aparecer al menos no pronto; -**entonces Taiyo y usted sintieron esa fuerza también-** fue el comentario que Oren le dirigió al gran dragón que solo asintió a sus palabras, ese gran poder siniestro y oscuro fue demasiado grande como para que alguien no lo notase es mas el dragón estaba seguro de que incluso las personas comunes y sin sensibilidad al chakra habían sentido semejante poder al liberarse de aquel volátil modo -**si lo sentimos y estoy seguro de que todo el mundo sintió semejante poder que kami nos auxilie es aun mas grande que el de Juubi o el leviatán-** las palabras del antiguo dragón solo lograron que las cejas de la hermosa Fénix se alzaran por semejante idea que de solo considerarla sonaba inverosímil.

El gran dragón no dijo nada mas y solo se sumió en sus pensamientos y cálculos del poder de este nuevo enemigo al tiempo que con la alianza shinobi el cansado y ciertamente perturbado grupo de kages se mantenían en silencio procesando los últimos acontecimientos que ocurrieron, primero fueron atacados por un gran ejército enemigo, después una oscura masa de poder se dejo sentir para hacer renacer a Juubi la gran loba de las diez colas que sin duda era un ser en verdad poderoso pues ellos no fueron rivales para ella y finalmente estaba eso... ese poder abrumador que opaco todo a su alrededor incluso la presencia de la misma Juubi cosa que solo logro aumentar la preocupación de la alianza pues todo mundo alcanzó a sentirlo y claro esta que sus miradas e preocupación estaban mas que justificadas en esos momentos, por su parte el líder de la alianza Madara o al menos su versión buena estaba algo separado del grupo de kages ya que solo podía pensar en esa sensación que le caló hundo en los huesos pues en el fondo sabía bien de quien se trataba esa presencia tan imponente -(al fin, el creador de nuestro ojo evolucionando ha sido liberado)- solo eso podía pensar el hombre del cabello oscuro antes de tomar un poco de aire y voltear a su ejército que solo lo miraba en busca de aliento y una explicación del porque habían percibo semejante poder hacia tan solo instantes -(esto no será bueno mas de la mitad va a mojar sus pantalones cuándo les diga la verdad y lo mas seguro es que la otra mitad huya por su vida)- se dijo a si mismo el hombre del largo cabello negro al tiempo que se giraba y avanzaba a su armada pues tenía cosas que explicar y mientras mas pronto lo hiciera mas pronto se desharia de los ninjas inútiles que solo habrían de estorbar en la inminente batalla en la que claro iba a requerir de cierto rubio del cual no sabía nada.

Y justo en esos momentos en aquel templo propiedad del fallecido sabio de los seis caminos la atención de todos los presentes se volcaba en Taiyo quien aparecía de nuevo saliendo de aquella habitación donde dejo al rubio descansando -_ya le extraje esta cosa que estuvo a punto de partir su corazón-_ comento la gran águila de plumas doradas mientras arrojaba al suelo ese trozo de cristal que rebotaba en el mismo dejándose ver alargado y retorcido sin mencionar con tintes rojizos que eran vestigios de la sangre del Ishura que seguramente estaría bien pronto aunque por la seriedad del ave mística no parecía que todo marchase como debería y de inmediato las preguntas de su actitud tan seria no se hizo esperar de parte de Oren -_esta cosa hizo mas que herir su cuerpo ya que de algún modo alcanzó su espíritu y lo hirió y ese debe sanar solo o... o no despertara nunca-_ las palabras de Taiyo fueron definitivas y claras dejando a todo mundo callado y serio por la situación que había llegado a ellos por parte de aquel cristal extractor que tenía al rubio tan cerca de la muerte como nunca antes lo había estado pese a las batallas que libro a lo largo de toda su vida, el silencio reino en aquel gran salón al tiempo que las miradas de todos se enfocaban en la puerta cerrada donde detrás de ella yacía el rubio tendido en esa cama

-**hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar a Naruto_kun?-** preguntó la hermosa Fénix mientras miraba con cierta ansiedad de una respuesta afirmativa de parte de esa gran águila que solo le miro con calma

-_no, la herida en el alma de Naruto debe ser sanada sola además cuándo lo revisaba note algo en el no se explicarlo pero. .. algo esta pasando en el, algo que espero lo salve-_ respondió Taiyo con esa voz calmada y solemne logrando que todo mundo le mirase con curiosidad por esas palabras

Al tiempo que todo mundo escuchaba las palabras de esa águila espiritual el rubio Ishura seguía perdido en la inconsciencia mientras su cuerpo cubierto de vendas comenzaba a sanar a muy lenta velocidad impulsado mas que nada por un vago recuerdo instintivo de su cuerpo de como sanarse a si mismo pero en esos momentos en los que el rubio estaba perdido en la nada era cuándo su mente y alma yacían ahí -donde diablos estoy? - era lo que el rubio se preguntaba mientras vagaba por la oscuridad caminando sin un rumbo fijo al tiempo que sentía estar caminando en círculos pero el estar rodeado solo de oscuridad donde veía poco menos que su nariz no le confirmaba esa idea que tenía, por un segundo pensó en dejar de caminar y perderse mas pero no o hizo por alguna razón que no comprendía sintió que debía seguir caminando aun sin saber a donde se dirigía pero aun así no podía dejar de caminar en medio de esa nulidad

-si sigues asi te perderás para siempre en la nada- el rubio se detuvo de golpe por aquella voz que vino de la nada al tiempo que esa figura parecía poco a poco aproximarse a el desde la negrura frente a el

-quien eres tu y donde diablos estoy? - preguntó Naruto con algo de ansiedad y curiosidad por esa aparición inesperada que solo se acercaba poco a poco volviéndose visible para los ojos del rubio que solo se abrieron cuándo lo vio.

Mientras Naruto reconocía aquella figura en el reino de cierto par de diosas hermanas las cosas no eran precisamente alegría y felicidad tras el despertar de la gran loba de diez colas que desde luego sintieron sus hijas que solo estaban aun calladas tras el breve contacto con su madre y para colmo esa presencia maligna que le siguió -como nadie lo dice lo hare yo... que diantres fue eso, ese poder que sentimos no era de Juubi- preguntó con algo de molestia Azula pues era claro que para ella el no tener idea de que pasaba era algo que en verdad le ponía de mal humor y si le sumamos que nadie decía nada pues solo empeoraba su enojo, nadie le dijo nada hasta que fue Akemi quien sonriendo con cierta dulzura espeluznante le miraba con calma -Azula_chan son momentos difíciles puedes guardar silencio un momento- pidió la hermosa mujer con calma al tiempo que le dedicaba una gran sonrisa amistosa y desde luego aterradora que dejo a la pelinegra callada y seria preguntándose como rayos esa mujer podía asustar tanto con una sonrisa, no tenía idea pero aun así no lo iba a demostrar pues tenía una imagen que mantener al tiempo que las diosas se lanzaban miradas preocupadas pues ellas comprendían de donde había salido esa segunda presencia que sintieron todas

-**algo muy poderoso acaba de soltarse y necesitamos reunir a las deidades-**las palabras de Amaterarsu fueron serias y calmadas como siempre pero esa mirada dura y preocupada que tenían sus bellos ojos no era buena señal

-**volveremos en cuanto podamos siéntanse en casa y por favor encuentren a Naruto_kun-** en definitiva las cosa no estaban nada bien pues que Amaterarsu fuese seria no era raro pero que Tsukuyomi lo fuera era una señal de que algo muy malo tenía que ésta pasando para que ella se tornase tan seria

Las diosas salieron de ahí despacio y con calma enfilándose al sitio donde los dioses se reunían para sostener sus reuniones, se disiparon en un haz de luz y las mujeres se quedaron solas en aquel Reino_ -esto no puede ser bueno, esa presencia no solo era poderosa sino también muy antigua-_ comento Morrigan con calma haciéndose notar con algo de seriedad pues para todas era claro el asunto, algo estaba pasando y no tenían la mas mínima idea de que era; al tiempo que las dudas rebotaban en las mentes de todas ellas el dios de la muerte vigilaba con calma y atención aquel recinto del sabio de los seis caminos viendo cin mucha atención al rubio inerte** -su destino no es morir ahí aunque no hay nada mas escrito en mi libro sobre el-** fueron las palabras de la diosa del destino al tiempo que rodeaba el cuello del oscuro y conspirador dios que solo miraba aquella bola de cristal con mucha atención pues el sabía bien lo que estaba ocurriendo después de todo el como dios de la muerte podía distinguir con un solo vistazo la condición de todo ser desde animales hasta mortales, pasando por plantas, bestias e incluso demonios que invadían el mundo y por eso mismo era que supo de inmediato lo que le ocurría a Naruto -**(estas justo en medio Naruto, justo donde no tengo poder y mas te vale salir del limbo o nuestro trato se acaba y tus hijos parecerán)-** fue el pensamiento del Shinigami al momento que veía en su mano un pequeño cristal rojizo que mostraba en cada una de sus planas caras el rostro de cada una de las mujeres en cinta del Ishura.

Naruto era alguien que aparte de tener ciertas habilidades destinadas al combate shinobi era también una persona que podía decir había visto y vivido de todo o casi todo por lo que no habian demasiadas cosa que lo pudieran sorprender -espera como que en el limbo? !- oh bueno en esos momentos estaba justo en una de esas cosas pues estaba de nuevo frente a su viejo yo que le miraba con esa calma y serenidad que solo una vida destinada al combate te puede dar y por eso mismo Orión era alguien a quien el rubio catalogaría como esa clase de hombre "sabio" con el que hablar resulta bastante ilustrativo justo como lo era en ese momento pues en cuanto el rubio le miro emerger de las sombras lo reconoció aunque cuándo el dijo que el rubio no estaba ni vivo ni muerto lo miro con muchas dudas hasta que oyó la palabra limbo y claro no entendió dicho concepto de inmediato preguntó por el mismo y fue cuándo la explicación dio inicio -el limbo es ese sitio donde aquellos que no han muerto pero no viven moran, es simple de hecho este es un espacio ubicado entre el mundo de los vivos y el reino de la muerte, no has muerto pero tu alma y tu cuerpo se separaron seguramente porque estuviste a punto de morir- dijo con calma la visión del yo antiguo del rubio que le miraba con calma y curiosidad pues era muy extraño el estar en dicho sitio aunque considerando que fue prisionero del enemigo, que fue torturado, y atravesado por un gran trozo de cristal justo por el torso explicaba el porqué fue que termino en ese sitio intermedio y perdido a más no poder

-ya veo pero ya estoy bien como salgo de aquí? - preguntó con curiosidad y deseos de volver a su cuerpo físico el rubio mientras su viejo otro yo solo le miraba con una ceja alzada por semejante pregunta

-la verdad. .. no tengo idea de cómo hagas eso, se cómo avanzar al mundo de los muertos pero no al revés- respondió Orión con calma alzando un poco los hombros dando énfasis al hecho de que desconocía esa información

-espera toda esa pose de sabiduría y todo eso de saber donde te metes y no sabes como salir de aquí? - preguntó el oji azul con una cara que reflejaba la incredulidad total por las palabras que su otro yo le dedicaba, era un hecho que estaba atorado en ese extraño reino de sombras y nulidad sin una aparente salida a su alcance, tomo una pose pensativa para buscar como salir de ahi y llegó a una idea, podía avanzar al reino de la muerte hablar con el Shinigami y pedirle que lo enviará de regreso puesto que ya habían hecho un trato y la idea de que no lo cumpliera de seguro que no le gustaría nada pero no estaba del todo seguro por lo que se lo comento a Orión que asintió a su idea antes de dar su veredicto -esa idea es un asco- resolvió simple y tajante el antiguo rubio logrando que el joven Ishura le mirase con cierta molestia por lo que decía de su idea -es un hecho que para honrar el trato puede que te envíe de regreso pero querrá algo a cambio y por si fuera poco el es el dios de la muerte lo mas que hará será darte una vida temporal ya que si avanzas a su reino desde este sitio. .. tu cuerpo físico morirá- declaró Orión con calma y serenidad dejando en claro los puntos mas frágiles de la idea y el rubio tuvo que aceptarlo el tenía mucha razón en todo lo que le dijo por lo que estaba mas que seguro de que estaba barado a mas no poder, el Ishura solo suspiro y comenzó a pensar en otra posibilidad de salir de ese sitio sin hallar una idea que le convenciera del todo

-quizá hay un modo pero un alma sola nunca podría hacerlo- murmuró Orión con calma llamando la atención del rubio que le miro con curiosidad pues en ese momento cualquier posibilidad de escapar de ahí era mas que bien recibida

-estás diciendo que ese ser tan poderoso que creo el magenkyou sharingan acaba de escapar y para colmo usa a Juubi como su mascota? - preguntó Onoki de regreso al mundo mortal mientras miraba al mítico Uchiha que tras darles un breve resumen de la historia de su doujutsu asentía a la pregunta del kage de corta estatura -oh que bien esa cosa nos trato como basura y vamos a lidiar con su amo... estamos bien muertos y sepultados- dijo con ironía el tsuchikage que solo se sentó sobre una roca mientras miraba al Uchiha que seguía estoico y sereno como siempre pese a lo tensa de la situación en la que estaban metidos aun sin buscarlo -como lograremos encarar a este enemigo? - preguntó Sarutobi con una calma mas que asombrosa pese a que la mirada de Madara no indicaba que fuera a salir del todo bien pese a que los kagea se unieran en batalla pues en contra de Juubi en realidad no ayudaron mucho fuera de retrasar a la gran loba de diez colas no le hicieron mucho daño que digamos por eso no parecía haber muchas posibilidades, -si es tan poderoso como es que estaba preso? -fue la pregunta de Gaara que solo miraba fijamente al Uchiha a la espera de una respuesta que les diera una pequeña esperanza pues si fue atrapado antes se le podía volver a encerrar para lidiar solo con una amenaza

-no podemos hacer eso ya que hasta donde yo se fue el Shinigami quien lo selló- declaró Madara con calma y serenidad tales que mas de uno de los presentes se preguntó si ese hombre de hecho sentía algo o solo tenía agua helada en las venas

-si eso es cierto quizá el mismo sellado que se usó en Naruto funcione después de todo implica invocar al dios de la muerte-ahora era Sarutobi quien proponía una posible salida a toda esa situación poniendo aquella técnica de sellado sobre la mesa

-no lo sé no conozco ese sellado pero dudo que funcione con algo tan poderoso- respondió Madara con esa seriedad y calma tan suyos que si bien no daban mucho aliento al menos o tiraban por el suelo la idea de Sarutobi.

Al tiempo que los kages aun con serias dudas se dirigían a su ejército a revelarlea la terrible situación en la que se estaban metiendo y mas aun con el poderoso enemigo con el que habrían de luchar este mismo llegaba a su pequeño recinto ubicado en aquel sitio que fingió como su prisión pero que ahora seria la sede de su ejército en cuanto este fuera libre de aquel reino donde esperaban junto con el bello premio que era Izanami, Yamata entró al salón donde tantos años espero en la oscuridad y con una sonrisa complacida volteo a ver al Uchiha de la máscara -supuse que requerirías de un trono padre- dijo con humildad y servilismo al tiempo que se inclinaba un poco ante el demoníaco ser que solo asentía a sus palabras muy complacido por su iniciativa pues frente a el un gran trono de roca donde restos de aquel cristal que fungió como su prisión le daba un brillo singular en la parte superior donde a modo de crestas brillantes reflejaban un oscuro brillo a modo de señal de su naturaleza perversa y maligna, Yamata solo sonrió ante la visión de su flamante trono donde tomo asiento con una gran sonrisa mientras solo se relajaba -**bastante cómodo, tienes talento para esto Madara jajajajaja digno de mi posición-** comento Yamata con aquella gran sonrisa al tiempo que con una sonrisa mientras señalaba a aquel gran círculo de roca que a la distancia pareció refulgir en la oscuridad

-**aun falta mas sangre y dolor para abrir la brecha al foso-** dijo el demoníaco ser mientras miraba al sitio que seguia cerrado y aislado del mundo manteniendo a su ejército de demonios tengu atrapado

-ya no tenemos a Orochimaru con nosotros por lo que no podremos acelerar el proceso, quizá es una víbora traidora pero es muy ingenioso para estas cosas- señaló el enmascarado con una voz serena al tiempo que miraba al sitio en cuestión

-**la serpiente ya no importa no es un verdadero riesgo y su utilidad se reduce a servir como sacrificio para reducir el estrés pero eso lo veremos cuándo asomé su traidora cara ya que ahora nos importa mas abrir la puerta**- señaló Yamata con calma y seriedad al tiempo que Madara asentía y alistaba mas clones de Zetsu pues como dijo Yamata se requerían mas muertes y sangre derramada

Mientras alistaban a sus fuerzas para proceder con aquella marcha asesina el aludido sanin traidor solo se escondía en las profundidades de uno de sus tantos laboratorios del cual nadie tenía idea y por ello sabía que nadie lo buscaría en dicho lugar y por eso mismo yacía oculto en ese sitio definiendo el que haria a partir de ese momento pues ya no tenía aliados pues su pequeña creación multielemental ya no existía al menos no en libertad pues al final cayó en su batalla contra el renacido Madara, luego estaba su siempre fiel y servil Kabuto que pereció a manos de Kakashi y por si eso fuera poco ya no tenía recursos para crear otra de aquellas criaturas ni menos resucitar a Kabuto de nuevo pues por la manera en que se reemplazaron para no estar tan fácil de asesinar por Yamata solo logro hacer del alma de Kabuto algo que ya no podría alcanzar -(ya no tengo nada pero no importa de todos modos no importa después de todo solo necesito llegar a ella y adueñarme de su cuerpo y para eso me bastó yo solo)- se dijo a si mismo el sanin de las serpientes al tiempo que comenzaba a diseñar una estrategia para adueñarse de aquello que tanto ambicionaba

-esa idea es por completo un disparate- concluyó al fin Naruto tras escuchar la idea que se formo dentro de la mente de Orión quien solo miraba al rubio con calma tras su peculiar sugerencia para salir de ese limbo

-di lo que quieras pero es la mejor opción para que salgas de aqui- dijo el antiguo rubio mientras miraba a la joven versión de el mismo que solo sostenía aquella mirada llena de duda y confusión por la idea que el propuso

-no me convence, digo. .. fundirnos en uno? - preguntó Naruto e nuevo a su viejo yo que solo asintió a las palabras del Ishura, esa fue su gran idea que ambas esencias se volvieran una sola para que pudieran salir de ahí con la fuerza que aquella Unión habría de causar pero por más prometedora que fuera la idea no terminaba de convencer a Naruto pues eso de que dos seres se volvieran uno no salía muy bien que digamos y Yamiko era la fiel prueba de eso porque si bien seguía con vida tras casi morir no era precisamente una chica balanceada con ese par de memorias que solo causaban confusión y ciertas crisis de identidad sin mencionar sus arranques de ira en contra de él y bueno no le atraía mucho la idea de terminar de ese modo sin saber a ciencia cierta quién era en realidad -eso no pasará puesto que a diferencia de Yamiko tu y yo somos la misma persona y ellas no- expuso Orión con calma al tiempo que parecía leer los pensamientos del rubio que solo le miraba aun sin estar del todo convencido por lo que proponía, -además yo soy un vestigio demasiado antiguo no recibirás memorias reales mas que nada obtendrias algunas de mis habilidades de combate y experiencia en batalla- expuso una vez mas el antiguo rubio que solo seguía mirando al Ishura que solo permanecía con la mano en su mentón meditando la opción

-crees que eso funcione además estas seguro que no recibiré tus memorias? - preguntó con duda el rubio mientras le miraba con calma y curiosidad cosa que Orión de inmediato noto después de todo era mucho mas sabio y experimentado que el Ishura

-temo que no solo aprenderás algunas de mis habilidades aunque existe la posibilidad de que lo que sabes y sientes por Izanami se acentué- menciono Orión con calma sabedor de que de hecho esos recuerdos eran lo único que le interesaba al rubio.

El rubio sonrió un poco apenado al ser atrapado en esa idea pero no podía negar que de hecho ella generaba una sensación en el rubio y eso era algo que estaba comenzando a resultarle preocupante pues sentía una conexión antigua y fuerte con la diosa pero bueno no era el momento de enfrascarse en embrollos emocionales y mentales pues tenía que salir de ese limbo en el que estaba y si su decisión estaba tomada al fin pese a todas sus dudas -bien no hay salida a esto hagámoslo de una ves- declaró el rubio con decisión al tiempo que su yo antiguo solo asentía a sus palabras pues aceptaba que al fin después de mucho tiempo atorado en ese sitio al ser solo los restos de un alma saldría de nuevo aunque como parte de alguien mas -te lo advierto si llegó a confundirme sobre quien soy no sé cómo pero hallare la manera de mandarte al otro mundo- amenazó el Ishura con calma y una pequeña sonrisa agresiva que solo logro hacer que Orión esbozara una sonrisa calmada y complacida después de todo ese curioso rubio habría de ser con quien se volviera uno ninguno hizo nada, no hubo movimientos bruscos o sellos de manos solo un tenue brillo que cubrió a Orión antes de que difuminase como una visión borrosa que se unificó al fundirse con el rubio que solo cerró los ojos ante la extraña sensación del hormigueo en todo su cuerpo o más bien dicho sobre su alma.

Justo en ese momento en un reino paralelo al de los humanos un par de diosaa convocaban a una reunión de deidades a la cual como la vez pasada acudieron aquellos seres de poder abrumador pero en esta ocasión el ambiente no era del todo el mejor pues todos sintieron aquella liberación que auguraba momentos oscuros y difíciles para los humanos y obviamente también para ellos** -en estos momentos me da gusto que su ejército este atrapado en aquel sitio en el makai-** comento con una inusual seriedad el dios de la guerra que si bien siempre era partidario del conflicto en estos momentos era uno de los que llamaba a la calma pues aún recordaba bien lo que le sucedió en su anterior enfrentamiento en contra de Yamata y si la funda vacía a su costado era un muy buen recordatorio de eso, -**solo es cuestión de tiempo para que libere a sus fuerzas eso es inevitable-** mencionó ahora el dios del tiempo mientras miraba con calma a los demas dioses que solo se quedaron callados tras lo que dijo pero de hecho tenía razón pues era un hecho que buscaría la manera de sacarles de ese sitio cosa que ya estaba realizando con su larga cadena de muerte cosa que centro la atención en el dios en cuestión

-**Sutto tiene razón el ya esta reuniendo sus sacrificios para quebrar la separación de dimensiones-** señaló el dios sombrío al tiempo que solo jugaba con un pequeño trozo de cristal oscuro y opaco

-**el destino marca que una gran batalla nos espera en el horizonte y no podremos detenerla-** confirmó ahora la diosa del destino al tiempo que todos la miraban revisando su libro que solo ella podía comprender

-**solo nos queda esperar y alistar la guerra-** dijo ahora Susano como el dios de las causas bélicas mientras clavaba una pequeña daga dorada sobre la mesa para dar énfasis a sus palabras

-**es un hecho a menos que Shinigami tenga alguna idea- **comento ahora Jashin dios de la violencia logrando que las miradas de todo mundo recayeran en el dios de la muerte que solo permaneció calmado

-**yo siempre tengo algo planeado... solo hay que darle tiempo para que terminé de gestarse-** respondió el oscuro dios con una mirada un poco curiosa y una sonrisa maliciosa ya que en la pausa que hizo fue porque solo sus ojos notaron aquel brillo en el trozo de cristal que sostenía en la mano

Mientras la reunión de aquellas deidades proseguía con cierto orden y fluidez en el templo del sabio de ojos anillados todos los presentes estaban casi en shock pues la puerta del cuarto donde el Ishura descansaba se abrió de pronto al tiempo que la figura de este se alzaba algo tambaleante en el umbral dejando ver algo mareado y con las vendas del pecho cayéndose y permitiendo ver esa herida que casi había sanado por completo -_Naruto como es que tu... olvidalo estas bien? -_ preguntó el ave de plumas doradas al tiempo que miraba al rubio, no estaba seguro de que pero algo en el parecía ser diferente y viéndolo bien juraría que era un poco mas alto y de físico un poco mas denso pero lo mas seguro era que solo fuera una idea suya, mientras Taiyo tenía su línea de pensamientos enfocada en eso el rubio extrañamente estaba callado mirandoles casi como si no les conociera detalle que todos notaron en esos ojos azules con los qur les veía -no es facil matarme eh porque sigo vivo- dijo al fin el Ishura con una sonrisa ligera y un poco inclinanda que dejaba claro que aun quedaba bastante del rubio como para terminar en aquella cueva reducido a una mera herramienta de liberación para aquel demoníaco ser

-_que alegría me da que estés bien Naruto_kun-_ dijo Yamiko con una gran sonrisa llena de alivio recorriendo su bello rostro al tiempo que solo miraba al Ishura que le devolvía esa mirada que aceleraba su corazón

-yo debo darte las gracias de no ser por ti habría muerto en aquella trampa Yamiko_chan- avanzo hasta la aludida con calma y seguridad hasta tomarla de la mano que con gentileza beso suavemente logrando hacer aparecer un tenue color rojo en sus mejillas

-**no me gusta romper los momentos románticos pero Naruto no puedo evitar preguntarte si sabes algo del ser que se ha liberado y no me refiero a Juubi-** las palabras de Kanon rompieron el dulce momento al tiempo que el rubio solo asentía a lo que el cuestiono pues tenía unq idea de aquel enemigo aunque desconocía sus alcances.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se quedaron fijos en el rubio al tiempo que este detallaba lo que sabía de aquel enemigo del que desconocía su nombre y si bien las caras de los presentes reflejaban cierto miedo por considerar la idea de pelear contra alguien que podía ser capaz de usar a Juubi como mascota, si la idea no era nada atractiva pero al menos ellos reaccionaron de mejor manera que la alianza shinobi donde Madara de pie sobre algunos escombros le hacia conocer a sus tropas la naturaleza de su enemigo y claro que eso genero una sola reacción en ellos, -estamos muertos esa cosa nos va a mata a todos!- fue el grito de uno de aquellos ninjas que de inmediato empezó a sembrar el caos y e pánico ente las fuerzas ninja agrando solo que Sarutobi se golpease la frente ante semejante acto de cobardía de parte de aquel hombre a que poco e faltaba para empezar a correr histérico de un lado a otro en busca de un modo de huir y claro esta que esa actitud tan cobarde no le agrado nada a Madara que con una velocidad mas que asombrosa estaba ya de pie frente a ese hombre asustado que solo pudo verlo con su ostro lleno de terror antes de sentir la mano del Uchina sobre su cuello aplastándolo con fuerza al tiempo que con facilidad lo alzaba del suelo mientas le dirigía sus ojos fijos y de un brillante color rojo -eres un cobarde, el destino de todo lo que conoces esta en juego y prefieres salvar tu pellejo bien te ahorrare la pena de vivir sabiéndote un desertor- dijo el pelinegro con una voz profunda y fría antes de que con un solo movimiento de su mano el cuello de aquel ninja se partiera a la mitad y lo dejara caer al suelo muerto y como un simple bulto, nadie dijo nada a tiempo que e hombre se daba la vuelta hacia el resto del ejecito

-no tolero a los cobardes ya que solo estorban, si eso quieren lárguense pero recuerden que no solo le dan a espalda a la batalla sino también a quienes aman y a sus hogares, váyanse y escóndanse para vivir un tiempo pero al final morirán igual o quédense y luchen por su futuro, si quizá muramos en la pelea pero es mejo morir peleando contra un enemigo invencible que vivir escondido como un cobarde… además les prometo esto, mas alla del poder de nuestro enemigo que los kages, yo e incluso Naruto cuando se nos una pelearemos hasta el fin y solo cuando nuestros cuerpos sean polvo y nuestras almas desgarradas dejaremos de buscar la victoria!- grito el poderoso hombre con decisión al tiempo que el ejercito callaba solo un momento antes de colocarse firmes ante el cuadrándose como la amada que eran, si iban a pelear hasta la muerte y eso era todo un hecho

Mientras Madara estaba inspirando a su ejército cierto dios de la muerte estaba en su reino con un rostro lleno de curiosidad al tiempo que veía aquel cristal en sus manos, no aclaro nada en la breve reunió de deidades y se excusó diciendo cosas sobre tener asuntos pendientes en su reino cosa que claramente era una mentira pues tenía demasiados subordinados que se encargaban de sus deberes mas simples dejándole mucho tiempo para sus maquinaciones y deseos entre los que claro destacaba su pequeño plan de tan solo unos cuantos siglos de desarrollo cosa que estaba alcanzado el punto clímax donde el rubio Ishura era la última pieza clave que casi perdió en aquel rito de liberación donde Yamata alcanzó su libertad y lanzo al rubio a ese limbo en donde su poder no lo podía alcanzar razón por la cuál le llamaba mucho la atención del como se liberó pues el brillo de su cristal denoto como el alma del rubio abandonaba ese sitio sin ayuda alguna o eso parecio aunque por la coloración que tomo el cristal era claro que eso no fue del todo correcto y por eso mismo tenía tanta curiosidad

-**me preguntó como es que tu alma escapó del limbo y al parecer mas fuerte-** se preguntaba el dios de la muerte al tiempo qué veía ese cristal en su mano que solo detalló el escapé del alma del rubio mas no el como lo hizo

Si era un asunto muy intrigante el que tenía la atención del Shinigami en esos momentos en los que Naruto terminaba de explicar lo que sabía de ese ser recién liberado de su eterna prisión de cristal y claro que ninguno de los presentes sabía que pensar sobre lo que les reveló el rubio que solo les miraba calmado, -supongo que no esperaban algo asi verdad?- preguntó el ojiazul con algo de burla en su voz por esas miradas de desconcierto que no dejaban los rostros a su alrededor, todo mundo tomo algo de aire hasta que al fin fue la bella Fénix quien rompió ese incómodo silencio -**si lo que dices es correcto Naruto eso quiere decir que Juubi siempre ha estado bajo su control y que por eso atacó nuestro mundo hace tantos años, no fue por iniciativa propia fue porque la obligaron quiza si intercedemos por su libertad podría aliarse con nosotros-** expuso Oren con cierta ansiedad por la posibilidad que planteó, si bien su enemigo era bastante poderoso de lograr que la gran loba se uniera a ellos seria de mucha ayuda para la inminente batalla que se asomaba en el horizonte

-**yo lo dudó ya que si bien estaba siendo contrlada el liberarla no implica que se una a nuestro bando pues ante todo es un ser de instinto y el suyo es destruir eso es innegable-** la sabiduría de Kanon era mas que palpable y tenía razón en sus palabras ya que si Juubi era un ser instintivo y eso nada se lo quitaría

-**es puro instinto. .. si ese es el caso solo necesita un macho al cual someterse para dejar esa furia destructiva no? -** la pregunta de Kia era muy correcta ya que en efecto parte de su instinto era el buscar un compañero como intento hacerlo con Rikudo tras ser derrotada por el.

La idea de Kia era en definitiva bastante interesante sin mencionar prometedora pero claro la idea de que el rubio estuviese en esa clase de situación íntima con la biju de diez colas fue el pequeño gatillo que al presionar causó que reaccionará sin ninguna clase de reparo para expresarse -_y porque Naruto_kun tiene que meter a esa en su cama? -_ el tono de Yamiko dejó muy en claro que no le gusto en lo mas mínimo la idea y claro por el tono con el que acentuó el "esa" era claro que estaba sintiendo un ataque de celos que en definitiva no sabía como disfrazar -no sabía que eras tan celosa Yamiko_chan pero no deberías preocuparte después e todo pase lo que pasé tu eres muy importante para mi- y el rubio solo la miro con una dulce sonrisa logrando que el color rojo invadiera las blancas mejillas de la chica de oscuro cabello rubio que solo desvió la mirada algo apenada por las palabras del Ishura que solo seguia sonriendole de aquella manera tan cariñosa, -_sea como sea eso no importa ahora ya que Naruto no puede pelear con nadie hasta que se recuperé de sus heridas-_ declaró Taiyo con una voz seria y calmada empujando al rubio suavemente al interior de aquella recámara para que continuará descansando para recuperarse del todo de aquella herida en su pecho.

El ambiente se calmó y relajó al tiempo que esa sala se despejó poco a poco y el rubio se quedaba solo y aburrido en su recámara sin nada que hacer aunque algo tenía que reconocer era que las palabras de Orión fueron correctas y verdaderas pues en su cabeza no había recuerdos extraños o una crisis de identidad cosa que le agradó y le quito un peso de encima aunque fue cierto eso otro ya que ahora solo el pensar en aquella bella diosa hacía a su corazón moverse como loco del mismo modo que si fuera su primer amor pero viéndolo bien de hecho era en efecto su primer amor aunque no el único, pensó en todas las mujeres que amaba y solo pudo sonreír ante las imágenes mentales de todas ellas imágenes entre las que se colaban recuerdos de Kurayami y Naruko , aún las recordaba bien en especial lo que vivió con el antiguo espíritu de su espada y ni se diga Naruko que si bien no la conoció muy bien eso no implicaba que no la extrañará ni a sus agresivos coqueteos que si que hacían entretenidos sus dias, el suave toquido de la puerta lo trajo de regreso de su pequeño viaje por los recuerdos solo para ver como la puerta se abría y la figura de Yamiko asomaba la cabeza

-_hola Naruto_kun como te sientes ya estas mejor? -_ preguntó desde la puerta al tiempo que ingresaba a la habitación donde el rubio solo sonreia y asentía a sus palabras indicándole que entrase cosa que ella hizo tras cerrar la puerta

-estoy bien y de nuevo muchas gracias por arriesgarte de ese modo solo para salvar mi vida- el rubio solo se sentó en el borde de su cama a un lado de donde Yamiko se sentaba con ese sonrojo que le causaba la mirada del Ishura

-_lo hice con gusto es que... al fin mi mente se aclara ya se que soy el producto de una unión de dos escencias y a veces tengo recuerdos de ellas lo que me confunde pero algo hay en común entre ellas y yo... sentimos lo mismo por ti y ya puedo decirlo. .. te amo-_ el rostro de Yamiko se puso de un intenso color rojo mientras miraba al rubio con un pequeño temor de ser rechazada por el Ishura

-yo ame a Kurayami y también a Naruko tus predecesoras y si... se que es raro pero a pesar de lo singular de tu nacimiento te amo como las ame a ellas- el rubio le miro fijamente al tiempo que el instinto solo se volvía mas fuerte que la moral de aquel sitio en teoría sagrado que ahora era testigo de un ansiado momento.

Cayeron sobre la cama enfrascados en un apasionado beso donde sus lenguas jugaban en una lucha en la que Naruto vencía empujando a Yamiko sobre la cama mientras la tomaba de las muñecas y la tendía sobre la cama, el rubio rompió el beso antes de bajar de nuevo y besar con suavidad su cuello lamiendo con suavidad el mismo -_ahhhh Naruto-_ gimió con suavidad la excitada Yamiko que solo podía respirar rápidamente al sentir las manos del rubio recorriendo su cintura dirigiéndose al borde de su ropa directo a ese nudo que mantenía cerrado su pequeño kimono que vestía en esos momentos, llegó al nudo y se detuvo un momento mirando a Yamiko a los ojos y esa mirada deseosa y el sonrojo de sus mejillas lo dijeron todo, de un suavr tirón el nudo se deshizo y el kimono se abrió dejando ver la suave y tersa piel de Yamiko que solo respiraba ansiosa haciendo que sus pechos resaltaran al tiempo que el rubio solo les miraba casi hipnotizado, aun recordaba el tamaño y el sabor de los pechos de su amada Kurayami pero ahora tenia que reconocer que los de Yamko eran ciertamente mas grandes, quizá no tanto como para ser notado a simple vista pero para su ojo experto era mas que evidente ese hecho y la verdad le encantaba que lo fuera, los labios de Yamiko solo se abrieron para dejar salir aquel dulce quejido de placer cuando la mano del ojiazul se aferro con suavidad a su seno izquierdo rozándolo con calma y gentileza -_aaahhh Naruto_kun- _ solo eso pudo decir la hermosa chica ante las caricias del ojiazul que no se detenía pues ansiaba oírla rogar mas por el y su atención que ahora era solo para ella, su mano apretó con dulzura el seno de Yamiko que solo pudo volver a gemir con suavidad al tiempo que el rubio solo se deslizaba sobre la cama abriendo con habilidad su ropa por completo hasta que el torso entero de la chica quedo expuesto ante sus ojos que se maravillaron ante la visión de los rosados pezones que se endurecían ante su mirada fija

-_no los veas así, son demasiado grandes e inútiles-_ fue todo lo que la sonrojada chica pudo decir ante la mirada fija del rubio que solo negaba a sus palabras con calma mientras con sus dos manos se aferraba con suavidad a los pechos de la chica

-bromeas, no son inútiles, son preciosos y cualquier mujer deseara tener un par de grandes y dulces encantos como estos Yamiko_chan- no dijo mas pues las acciones siempre dicen mas que mil palabras y por eso fue que ataco

La boca de Yamiko solos e abrió de nuevo para soltar aquel gemido de gusto al sentir como la lengua del rubio comenzaba a recorrer sus pechos con deseo y hambre, su lengua los recorra desde abajo hasta arriba dibujando círculos sobre los redondos senos de Yamiko saltando de uno al otro al tiempo que sus caricias lo llevaban hasta los duros y rosados pezones que por un segundo solo contemplo antes de atacar, se aferró a uno de ellos con sus labios rodeándole sin deseos de perder un solo cm ya que rodeo por completo el duro pezón que chupo con hambre -_aaaahhhh _– fue el único sonido que salió de la boca de Yamiko al sentir como el rubio chupaba aquella zona delicada de su cuerpo que el Ishura atacaba sin contemplación, al mismo tiempo el otro seno era amasado con habilidad por el rubio cuyos dedos no dejaban de presionar el rozado y duro pezón que con cada caricia parecía estar endureciéndose un poco mas por el roce de los dedos del rubio que solo seguía con aquella succion que comenzaba a enloquecer a la chica que solo podía gemir mas fuerte ante cada sorber del Ishura, se despego del pecho de Yamiko y contemplo el brillante pezón cubierto de su saliva y solo pudo sonreír antes de atacar el otro seno, la espalda de Yamiko solo se arqueo ante el movimiento del rubio que sin detenerse seguía chupando los pechos de Yamiko quien solo podía gemir sin parar –_aaahh es… es delicioso no pares… me encanta no te detengas nunca dejes de besar mis pechos Naruto_kun aaahhh-_ gimió casi en una suplica Yamiko al tiempo que el rubio mordía con suavidad sus pezones que ahora unía con sus manos apretando sus pechos para poder succionarles a la vez mientras las piernas de Yamiko se separaban y la rodilla del rubio rozaba la zona intima cubierta solo por una pequeña y muy mojada pantaleta, el roce fue tan suave y ligero que la reacción de la sensible zona fue demasiado notoria como para que el rubio no se diera cuenta de ello

-_aaaahhhhhhhh-_ bueno el hecho de que Yamiko hubiese gritado al sentir el roce del rubio contra su intimidad también ayudo a que se diera cuenta de cuanto fue que ese ligero tacto le gusto a la bella rubia de coletas que solo se sonrojo por el sondo que dejo escapar de sus labios y que solo hizo sonreír al rubio.

El ojiazul descendió despacio besando el vientre de Yamiko logrando que ella gemia con suavidad y Naruto le separaba las piernas con suavidad y descendía otro poco hasta quedar frente a la zona mas íntima de Yamiko que solo permanecía callada y con su rostro rojo ante lo que sabía el Ishura estaba por hacer con ella, los dedos de Naruto delinearon la zona íntima de la chica de cabello rubio y gris al tiempo que solo deslizaba sus dedos por sobre su pantaleta humeda -alguien esta muy deseosa- comento con algo de diversión el Ishura al tiempo que presionaba suavemente sus dedos sobre la mojada tela arrancando un dulce gemido de los labios de Yamiko que solo se dejo caer sobre la cama entrenándose al rubio que solo se acercaba a su intimidad tirando de la prenda que despacio fue retirada del cuerpo de la bella mujer que solo se sonrojaba al saberse desnuda ante los ojos de Naruto que solo le admiraba en su perfecta silueta sin un solo rastro de vello en su piel, -eres perfecta Yamiko_chan- mencionó el rubio antes de caer suavemente sobre ella con sumo placer pues el aroma dulce de la excitación estaba desbordando la nariz y el olfato del rubio que solo atacó

-_aaaaaaahhhhhhh Naruto _kun! _- soltó el fuerte gemido Yamiko cuándo sintió como los labios de Naruto se unían a su zona íntima antes de que sus labios se abrieran y la húmeda lengua del Ishura se deslizara contra ella.

Los labios vaginales de Yamiko solo se separaron suavemente al tiempo que la lengua del rubio se rozaba contra ellos degustando aquellos dulces jugos que no paraban de salir de la gimiente Yamiko -_ahhh si no pares me encanta ahh-_ suplicó ella jalando al rubio contra ella mientras su lengua se abría paso escurriendose en su interior que se tensaba ante el mojado y gentil invasor que se contoneaba en ella entrando y saliendo con fuerza y velocidad arrancando gemidos cada vez mas fuertes de la garganta de Yamiko que solo podía clamar por mas, Naruto solo se concentró aun mas en aquella zona delicada donde su lengua entraba y salía de su interior a toda velocidad arrancando gemidos de la garganta de Yamiko que le jalaba contra ella buscando que entrase aun mas en su persona al fin mas manos de Naruto intervinieron mientras sus dedos de la mano derecha se hundan con suavidad en la entrepierna de la chica -_ahhhh Naruto ahhh- _ fue el gemido que escapo de la garganta de Yamiko al tiempo que el rubio solo empujaba sus dedos con suavidad en su interior aprovechándose decla humedad externa de su cuerpo, sus labios se movían contra ella hasta el momento en que el delicado botón fue rozado por la nariz del Ishura que solo siguió empujando sus dedos dentro de ella fon suavidad al tiempo que su lengua se enroscaba en el pequeño botón haciendo que Yamiko se arqueara el placer que nublaba su mente mientras su cuerpo se adormecía y su interior hervía ante las acometidas del rubio que solo buscaba una cosa de ella

-_aahhh yo...yo no puedo mas yo...ME VENGOOOO-_ fue el grito de Yamiko seguido de un glorioso gemido que solo alertó al rubio que fon hambre bebía y saboreaba los dulces jugos internos de Yamiko que solo seguía arqueada con sus ojos casi en blanco por semejante orgasmo que le golpeo.

Al final Naruto se movió de aquella posición mientras veía como Yamiko yacía sobre la cama rendida por aquella desbordante sensación que tan solo un par de segundos atrás le golpeo con toda su fuerza y l sabe que fue el quien la provoco hacia que el Ishura solo esbozara una sonrisa de satisfacción por eso, un segundo fu todo lo que basto para que la sonrisa del rubio se deformas en una mueca de extrañes al sentir primero como ella le dirigía esa mirada molesta que le hizo suponer que otra de esas crisis de identidad venia en camino y terminaría bajo un ataque de la bella mujer que para su sorpresa solo le miro al tiempo que una sonrisa juguetona se dibujaba en su rostro mientras su mano se alzaba de la cama y sujetaba a Naruto del pantalón -_ no es justo que solo yo este desnuda-_ y con esa sonrisa jalo al rubio sobre la cama y en cosa de un parpadeo la ropa de Naruto ya había volado por el aire y Yamiko le contemplaba desnudo ante ella que solo podía hacer una cosa, sonrojarse ante la visión de la hombría del Ishura que como era de esperarse ya estaba hinchándose y alzándose solo para los ojos de la bella chica que solo tenia un vago recuerdo de una deliciosa sensación producida por aquel miembro que s alzaba ante ella -_es muy grande-_ murmuro con algo de mido al saber que eso había d entrar en ella y con una sonrisa Naruto se alzo de la cama abrazándole suavemente antes de besarla con amo y deseo enfrascándose de nuevo en una feroz lucha de lenguas que como era de esperar el rubio fue quien gano cuando al fin coloco a Yamiko en la cama sobre las suaves sabanas de la misma -no temas no te hare daño además no se si lo recuerdas pero…antes tus predecesoras… lo adoraban- declaro el Ishura con cierto orgullo en su voz antes de soltar un suave gemido pues una de las manos de Yamiko se había enroscado al rededor de su miembro y lo acariciaba desde la base hasta la punta n suaves movimientos mastubatorios que solo lograban que el rubio soltase mas gemidos suaves en el aire por el movimiento de su mano

-_creo que ya esta a su máximo no?- _ pregunto la hermosa chica de coletas con un gesto divertido al tiempo que el Ishura solo sonreía por sus palabras pues comprendía bien lo que ella busco con aquellas caricias a su persona, solo deseaba que el estuviese a su máximo y el rubio solo esbozo una gran sonrisa ante lo que ella hizo, solo asintió a sus palabras y la misma Yamiko lo sujeto sus mejillas mientras lo besaba y separaba sus piernas para el rubio que se acomodo despacio sobre la hermosa mujer que solo le miro con algo de nerviosismo en sus ojos pues el miembro de Naruto estaba a cm de tocarla, se detuvo por completo delante de ella y suavemente unió sus labios a los de Yamiko en un beso suave y tierno al tiempo que se aproximaba a ella un poco mas hasta que al fin la toco con un roce apenas perceptible que la hizo gemir con suavidad ante el toque de la punta del miembro del rubio contra su húmeda intimidad y Naruto solo contempló el rostro de Yamiko al tiempo que le sonreía con amor y suavemente rozaba la punta de su miembro contra ella, los dulces gemidos de la chica indicaban como solo ese suave toque la excitaba y complacía pese a que aún no se unía a ella, sus ojos se cruzaron y el rubio lo supo ya era el momento, Naruto solo le miro con dulzura y suavemente empujó contra ella, los labios externos de Yamiko se abrieron suavemente ante el firme intruso que se colaba en su interior -_ahhhhh Narutooooo-_ gimió Yamiko con un deje de placer en su voz al tiempo que sentía como sus paredes internas se distendían ante el miembro de Naruto que se colaba dentro de Yamiko con decisión y firmeza reclamando a la bella mujer que solo gemía arqueando su espalda casi como si deseara que sus pechos alcanzarán el techo del modo en que los empujaba al arquearse.

Yamiko gimió con fuerza al tiempo que Naruto entraba otro poco en ella antes de caer sobre sus pechos, se aferró a uno de ellos chupando con fuerza el rosado pezón de Yamiko que sólo pudo abrir su boca para soltar otro gemido al tiempo que el miembro de Naruto llegaba al punto interno de la bella mujer, fue justo como el Ishura esperaba, Yamiko tenía un cuerpo nuevo y por eso mismo estaba golpeando su himen -_ahhhh Naruto_kun ahhh-_ fue todo lo que pudo decir Yamiko al tiempo que el ojiazul salía un poco de ella antes de que las piernas de la chica de coletas le rodease de la cintura evitando que saliera mas de ella al tiempo que lo presionaba para que entrase mas en ella -_entra... tómame por completo Naruto_kun-_ suplicó Yamiko con una mirada deseosa logrando que el rubio la tomase de las manos entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, se aferró a los labios de Yamiko en un apasionado beso que acallo aquel quejido de dolor que produjo la firme estocada del rubio que de un solo golpe desgarro en himen de Yamiko, el rubio se detuvo por completo al tiempo que dejaba que el interior de Yamiko se adecuara a las dimensiones del rubio que le miraba con amor y deseo, Yamiko respiró con deseo al tiempo que el dolor se desvanecía y daba paso al placer que el miembro de Naruto le estaba dando con aquel suave vaivén que comenzaba a hacer el ojiazul sobre ella

-_ahhhh sii, no pares me gusta ahhhh-_ gimió con súplica la chica renacida mientras el rubio empujaba con suavidad antes de retroceder y volver a hundirse en ella con un suave y firme golpe que le unía más a Yamiko

Las embestidas del rubio poco a poco comenzaban a aumentar de fuerza sacudiendo su interior con firmeza mientras volvía a salir solo para clavar su pene dentro de aquel sendero interno que se apretaba alrededor del miembro de Naruto que solo golpeaba con más fuerza cada vez -Yamiko_chan ahhhh que estrecha eres ahhhh- gemía el rubio ante la presión de las paredes de Yamiko que solo gemía con más fuerza perdiéndose dentro del placer que los golpes del rubio solo le hacían entrar más, de nuevo se aferró a uno de sus pechos chupando aquel pezón endurecido mientras lamia y mordía con suavidad su seno al tiempo que el miembro del rubio solo se enterraba en ella -_mas fuerte ahhh me encanta mas fuerte ahhh-_ suplicó Yamiko perdida entre el placer la chica al tiempo que el rubio solo salía y entraba de golpe, la llenó por completo y golpeo con fuerza la entrada del vientre de Yamiko que solo gimió al sentir aquel toqué del rubio sobre su matriz que soportaba aquellas embestidas que forzaban la entrada

-ahhhh Yamiko_chan ahhhh te amo ahhh- gimió con fuerza el rubio al oído de Yamiko quien lo abrazo con brazos y piernas mientras sentía como el miembro del rubio se hinchaba dentro de ella y golpeaba con violencia

-_AHHHHHHHHH-_ gimió casi en un grito Yamiko al sentir como su vientre era perforado por el miembro del rubio que se hundía aun mas en ella reclamando su útero como suyo desatando en la chica un inesperado y delicioso orgasmo que solo apretó aun mas su vientre mientras sus jugos se derramaban sobre el miembro de Naruto

El rubio se quedo quieto por completo disfrutando del estrecho interior de Yamiko quien solo gemía con fuerza al tiempo que el rubio se movía despacio sobre ella -_ahhhhh-_ solo eso pudo decir la bella mujer al sentir como el miembro del rubio salía de ella despacio antes de volver a entrar presionado contra su interior casi hasta tocar el fondo de su vientre, los labios de Yamiko se aferraron al cuello del rubio dándole una mordida suave y feroz que dejó una pequeña marca rojiza en su cuello haciendo que Naruto comprendiera el mensaje de Yamiko, las manos de Naruto se aferraron al trasero de la chica que levantó de la cama antes de embestir con fuerza, Yamiko lanzo un gemido fuerte y lleno de placer al tiempo que empujaba contra ella con violencia, sus pechos se agitaron en el aire libres rebotando mientras el Ishura solo seguía empujando -ahhh Yamiko_chan ahhh- gemía Naruto con fuerza al tiempo que salía y entraba a la mujer con fuerza presionado el fondo de su vientre que solo era llenado por el miembro del rubio que solo se movía con fuerza saliendo para volver a entrar con fuerza -_ahhhh mas no pares mas lléname de ti por favor dame tu semilla dámela y préñame! -_ suplicó Yamiko al tiempo que el rubio solo sentía como su interior hervía y el útero de Yamiko solo se calentaba y los jugos comenzaban a hervir listos para salir de ella

-Yamiko ya... ya no aguantó me vengo! - gimió con fuerza el rubio al tiempo que se hundía lo mas que podía dentro de ella y su miembro se hinchaba al tiempo que derramaba toda su espesa esencia en su interior

-_ahhhhh sii siiiii aahhhhhhhh-_ Yamiko se arqueo ante la sensación del semen del rubio inundándola con fuerza hasta saturar su vientre con aquella descarga abundante y furiosa que parecía nunca terminaría

Al final el rubio cayó sobre Yamiko besándola con suavidad al tiempo que su miembro a modo de corcho mantenía su semen contenido dentro de Yamiko que miraba al rubio recostado sobre sus pechos, sonrió con placer cuándo comprendió al fin ese deseo desbordante de pertenecer al Ishura, eran sus esencias aquellas que la formaron pidiéndole que volvieran a ser uno con el rubio y por eso aquel deseo de entregarse a él cosa que deseaba nunca dejar de ser suya, el ojiazul se alzo y beso con amor los labios de Yamiko quien solo correspondió a esa caricia antes de moverse un poco aun con el Ishura dentro de ella incitándole a una segunda tanda sexual que él no negó y comenzó a moverse de nuevo sobre ella; -**(creo que Naruto_kun ya está mucho mejor bueno les daré intimidad ya podre seguir yo después)-** pensaba con una sonrisa la espía que se alejaba de esa recámara dejando a la pareja recuperando mucho del tiempo perdido mientras ella salía al jardín a tomar algo de aire y sentir el sol sobre su piel que si bien era humana ahora aun tenía deseos de sentir el sol como cuándo fue una salamandra completa, si a pesar de todo Kia podía ser bastante comprensiva aunque no dejaba de lado del todo sus propios deseos de intimidad con el rubio pasaba tiempo de calidad con Yamiko mientras al tiempo que en otro sitio pasaban cosas no muy buenas

-espera que ganaremos nosotros con eso? - fue la pregunta del kage de taki mientras miraba al hombre de la máscara que se materializó de la nada justo frente a él con una misión para su ejército, destruir todo en su camino mientras marchaban al país del fuego

-que ganan? Para empezar todo lo que conquisten será suyo además de que en las condiciones en las que esta no opondrá resistencia y estoy seguro que la idea de aplastar y borrar del mapa lo que queda de konoha les agrada no es verdad? - cuestionó el Madara enmascarado con una sonrisa bajo aquella singular máscara mientras veía al kage que solo le miraba con calma

-sabes que nuestro sueño siempre ha sido destruir konoha y tomar su sitio como una de las grandes naciones ninja y es verdad es tentador- respondió con una sonrisa siniestra aquel hombre al tiempo que el enmascarado solo le miraba con diversión, era tan fácil de manipular

-entonces no sé porque lo dudan tanto que te parece si como bono les dejamos tomar como esclavos a quienes deseen desde hombres hasta mujeres- las palabras del hombre de la máscara fueron bien usadas en especial el tono de su voz cuándo sugirió hacer esclavas a las mujeres

-bueno se supone que en konoha esta Tsunade_sama , siempre deseé poseer a una Senju y que mejor que ella y además como mi esclava, me convenciste marcharemos y destruiremos todo hasta llegar a konoha- acepto al fin el kage de taki mientras el hombre enmascarado solo sonreía pues era claro que la ambición de aquel hombre era ante todo su perdición y por eso mismo solo servía como un peón en el plan de su amo que ya tomaba forma y avanzaba hacia una sola conclusión de su parte… victoria

* * *

><p>-respira mas calmado- uff eso si que fue ...interesante jejeje bueno creo que ya terminaron de leer el cap no?, espero que les guste lo que esta pasando porque como vimos parece ser aue naruto se ha vuelto uno con su antiguo yo y de que traerá consecuencias las traera eso es seguro, ademas claro de que el ubio y Yamko han revivido viejos tiempos mientras cierta ""salamandra humanizada" les espiaba todo esto para que naruto olvide que casi se muere y claro mientras el repone fuerzas del mejor modo que conoce los malos planean cosas como genocidios y destrucción en masa ya saben nada del otro mundo<br>_-entra en escena con una ropa demasiado ligera- porque haces esto_  
><em>-el autor solo ve a otra entrar- tu estabas haciendo algo mas importante<em>  
><em>-el autor solo se sonroja- termina de una vez<em>  
><em>-la ultima aparece con esa misma clase de ropa que apenas y cubre lo necesario- danos algo de atencion<em>  
>-aparece Yami_chan solo en sosten y pantaleta- bueno caballeo tienes mucho que compensar ... agárrenlo!<br>-las cinco le caen encima y lo arrastran fuera de cuadro- creo que morire... y muy feliz!

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho, Yami_chan y compañia<br>pd: soy yo o Juubi parece mas que lista a hacer "algo" con naruto por su parte


	267. C263: Huracán que renace

... si no están leyendo mal este fic se ha actualizado!, no teman que no es que solo valla a actualizar este fic de hecho no es una conti tan grande como otras pero cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza solo me la saco de este modo y por eso es que escribi esto pero bueno antes de comenzar a divagar como siempre ahi les van los reviews

**Guest**: no desesperes que aqui esta esta breve actualizacion  
><strong>Akuma no Ryu<strong>: aun no he muerto asique aun queda fic por delante y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo y espero que lo que pasara en este tambien te guste  
><strong>alexzero<strong>: si yamiko se reconcto con el el rubio se ha vuelto un poco mas fuerte de lo que ya era y claro justo como dices solo falta ganar una poderosa aliada en juubi y eso solo se lograra apareandose con ella  
><strong>jbadillodavila<strong>: algunas son de mi mente otras...bueno habra que epserar a verlas jejeje  
><strong>DrakeMan<strong>: pues para que no te hundas en mas desespracion por esperar el siguiente cap aqui esta este y que bueno que te guste como se esta desarrollando todo  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: la sugrencia la tengo muy presente creme y si todo parece indicar que Kia hara su jugada pronto solo es cosa de que tenga una pequeña ventana  
><strong>charlychan500<strong>: espero que te alivies pronto de tu gripe y sobre lo de la batalla pronto se dara solo hay que ser pacientes jejeje  
><strong>BATHORY<strong>: el rubio ya volvera a la batalla y tratare de actualizar este fic mas seguido  
><strong>Seikishi-Kenshi:<strong> creeme no tengo pensado que nadda malo le pase a tsunade es de mis personajes favoritos ademas de que ya veras que pasra en este capitulo solo lee y checa lo que fue de naruto  
><strong>gokakyu72<strong>: si el dios d ela guerra tiene la funda de su espada vacia y una pista... esa espada se relaciona con las habilidades de magenkyou sharingan, solo eso dire jejeje

-respira- ahh cuanta paz cuando no estan las chicas... aunque las extraño y aunque no lo quiera creer extraño el caos que causan en fin disfruten del capitulo 

Renuncia de derechos: Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus prespectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente TT_TT

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 263: Huracán que renace.<strong>

Yamiko descansaba sobre el pecho del rubio aun disfrutando del roce de sus cuerpos desnudos al tiempo que podía percibir la cálida semilla del rubio desbordándose desde su interior tras la cuarta vez que el Ishura terminaba dentro de ella al punto de hacerla caer rendida sobre la cama justo donde estaban ahora cosa que en verdad disfrutaba y mucho -te amo Naruto_kun- dijo una vez más Yamiko antes de volver a besar al rubio que solo la estrechaba contra él mientras sus cuerpos desnudos bajo la sabana se tocaban uno al otro anunciando ese deseo casi irrefrenable de volver a unirse en uno solo mediante aquel acto de pasión; -_bueno Naruto revisare tu herida. .. valla alguien ya está mejor me alegro pero... podrías no usar este templo como un motel de paso!_ - fue lo que Taiyo grito tras entrar a esa alcoba a revisar al rubio solo para hallarlo en tan comprometedora situación con Yamiko que roja de la pena se ocultó tras Naruto que solo miraba a Taiyo pensando cómo explicar todo eso -_por kami no seas desvergonzado y cúbrete eso!_ - señaló el águila dorada antes de darse la vuelta y no tener que seguir viendo al Ishura desnudo sin que este recordase eso que se supone por pudor debía cubrirse.

Mientras el rubio recibía uno de aquéllos regaños digno de un padre que sorprende a su hijo haciendo algo muy indebido el kage de taki tenía unas palabras con sus generales pues les presentaba la orden de su aliado -suena atractiva la idea pero que nos dice que son de fiar y no nos están guiando a una trampa? - cuestionaba uno de esos hombres con genuinas dudas pues era un hecho que su "aliado" había demostrado más de una vez que no se interesaba mucho por la integridad de sus aliados y por eso no confiaban demasiado en las ordenes de ese socio del cual no conocían su rostro es mas solo recibían ordenes e indicaciones de labios de aquel hombre enmascarado, -eso no importa nosotros somos una nación completa no es como si un solo enemigo pudiera vencernos, pero basta de dudas reúnan a nuestras fuerzas iremos por el país del fuego y konoha- ordenó el hombre con una voz dominante que no dejó espacio para dudas o cuestionamientos de parte de sus ninjas que solo asentían a sus palabras y salían de ahí listos para unir a ninjas y kunoichis alistándose para marchar

-crees que valga la pena lo que les ordenamos padre? No creo que puedan ganar mucho terreno y no nos sirve mucho que digamos- cuestionaba el pelinegro de la máscara en cuanto se posó frente a su padre que solo le miraba

-**lo sé pero aun si ellos cayeran eso conviene a mis propósitos y pase lo que les pase yo ganó-** respondió el demonio liberado con una sonrisa perversa sabedor de que sus planes rara vez salían mal para su causa

-ya veo, en ese caso espero que encuentren grandes dificultades- comento ahora Madara con una sonrisa sombría bajo aquella máscara mientras miraba a su padre sentado en aquel trono de roca que hizo para él.

Mientras el ejército de taki comenzaba su marcha hacia los territorios del país del fuego cierto par de diosa regresaban al reino donde se topaban con una escena un tanto desconcertante, -**suéltenme que le voy a dar su merecido a esa mosca muerta**- eran las más que agresivas palabras de Rei al tiempo que las cadenas de chakra de Kasumi y Kushina la sostenían evitando que saliera de aquel reino más que lista para aplastar a Yamiko que en aquel gran cristal se podía ver a espaldas del desnudo Naruto que solo era regañado por esa águila de plumas doradas -**creo que las chicas encontraron a Naruto_kun con las manos en la masa o debería decir con su...-** las mejillas de Amateratsu se pusieron de un brillante color rojo ante eso que su hermana le susurró con un completó descaro ganándose claro está un buen regaño de parte de su hermana que claro ante todo era bastante pudorosa sobre esas cosas, por un momento todo fue alegría y calma por el hecho de que el rubio estaba bien y en buenas manos por decirlo de una manera simplista, fue en ese momento en que todo era alegría relativa que Akemi decidió hablar con calma y gentileza

-bien en lo que ustedes arreglan sus pequeños asuntos yo iré por mi pequeño Naruto_kun- dijo con calma la mujer de cabello verde y rojo mientras caminaba ignorando por completo a las chicas que seguían en lo suyo como siempre

En aquel paraje hermoso y sereno del valle privado de Rikudo el rubio ya vestido estaba en las afueras del templo viendo el sitio mientras el aire corría por todo el sitio y Kanon lo miraba flotando a su alrededor, no estaba seguro de que era pero algo en Naruto se sentía diferente pero no podía precisar que era ese algo distinto -estuve más muerto que vivo y algo en mi cambio cuándo desperté Kanon ese es el asunto- fue lo que el rubio dijo con calma casi como si supiera lo que el dragón estaba pensando cosa que claro solo intrigaba aún más al antiguo reptil que flotaba en el aire con sus ojos fijos en el rubio, no alcanzó a preguntar nada más porque un portal brillante se abría ante ellos donde una figura femenina se veía saliendo de el -Kasan? - solo eso dijo el rubio al ver a la hermosa mujer que salía de ese túnel brillante con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que saludaba al rubio con un ademán de su mano y volteaba a ver al gran dragón con una mirada curiosa antes de hablar -valla no sabía que las serpientes podían ser tan grandes ni que volaban- murmuró con algo de asombro al tiempo que Naruto solo se quedaba callado con una sonrisa un poco burlona en su cara al tiempo que veía a Kanon de reojo

-**con todo respeto yo soy un dragón no una serpiente venerable señora-** dijo Kanon con esa seria y solemne voz que solo él podía poseer al tiempo que Akemi solo alzaba una de sus cejas por las palabras que el reptil eligió para referirse a ella

-venerable señora? Lo siento pero yo aún soy una joven y deseable mujer no se equivoque señor dragón, anda Naruto_kun dile a la serpiente que soy hermosa y deseable además de joven- solicitó Akemi con una vos dulce y una sonrisa amorosa que de nuevo tuvo ese extraño efecto aterrador en quien la veía

-kasan es joven Kanon no le digas vieja porque ante todo es hermosa y muy deseable de no ser mi madre con gusto y alegría la haría mía- si quizá Naruto habló de más pero solo dijo lo que sentía y un tenue color rojo adorno las mejillas de Akemi que solo sonreía por lo que el Ishura dijo sobre ella, - y kasan Kanon no es una serpiente es un dragón merece algo de respeto- habló ahora el rubio mientras le miraba llamando al respeto mutuo entre los dos.

El gran dragón solo asintió a las palabras del rubio pues tenía razón y él tenía que ser un caballero por mas dragón o ser poderoso que fuera ella era una dama y si la respetaría pese a que le llamó serpiente, -con todo respeto Akemi_san pero como llegó aquí? Nadie encuentra este sitio sin mi ayuda ni menos llega del modo en que lo hizo- preguntó con curiosidad el dragón mientras miraba a la mujer que solo le miraba con una sonrisa gentil diciendo como fue que llegó ahí desde el reino de Tsukuyomi, la mención de la diosa de la luna logro asombrar al reptil que solo miraba con cierto asombro al rubio pues nunca supo que él había conocido a aquella diosa ni menos termino en el reino de esta aunque conociendo al rubio seguramente hicieron más que solo conocerse y por eso el dragón solo podía admirar un poco más al rubio que tras oír las palabras de Akemi salió en busca de Yamiko pues era hora al fin de que se uniera del todo a la familia del Ishura, no tardó en regresar con ella y partir por aquel túnel de luz dejando al gran dragón de nuevo a solas con Taiyo pues Oren y Kia se disiparon en cuanto el rubio se fue

-también tienes ese mismo presentimiento verdad Kanon- comento el águila de plumas doradas mientras miraba de reojo al reptil flotante que solo le miraba con calma y serenidad como siempre

-**sí, una gran batalla está cerca y siento que podría ser la última batalla que libre viejo amigo**- los ojos de Taiyo solo se quedaron fijos en Kanon al tiempo que este solo miraba al cielo preguntándose si de hecho el fin de sus días se acercaba pues todo dragón tenía la cualidad de presentir su muerte y por ello estaba tan pensativo.

Mientras Kanon tenía esos momentos de meditación el rubio junto a sus dos bellas acompañantes salía de aquel corredor llegando al fin al reino de la diosa de la luna que pese a su enojo tenía que admitir que ver su reino bañado poco la luz dorada del amanecer le daba un aire hermoso y muy sagrado, aunque claro no terminaba de convencerla del todo por ser algo opuesto a su naturaleza nocturna -Naruto_kun! - señaló con emoción la pelirroja ojivioleta al ver al Ishura de pie delante de Akemi que solo se movió discretamente a un costado dando un par de pasos -hola chicas... eh... no esperen! - fue todo lo que pudo decir el rubio antes de ser aplastado por la marea de mujeres que se le dejaban ir con fuerza aplastándole contra el suelo en una oleada de hormonas, alegría y pechos de todos tamaños que lo aplastaban contra el suelo para la diversión de Akemi que solo agradecía que el rubio tuviera tanto amor en su vida **-tu rubio de pacotilla como se te ocurre preocuparnos de ese modo**! - bueno por el tono de voz, la mirada agresiva y la forma en que la mano /garra de Natsumi sujetaba a Naruto del cuello era claro que la kitsune embarazada no estaba del todo contenta y claro que no era la única con deseos de castigar al rubio por su ausencia que las preocupó tanto

-Natsumi_chan...aún enojada... estas tan bella- dijo como pudo el rubio ojiazul logrando que una dulce sonrisa adornase el rostro de la kitsune que lo soltó para abrazarlo con amor besándolo con amor mientras gotas de agua caían de sus ojos

El rubio Ishura una vez más salvo su pellejo de una gran paliza a manos de sus mujeres y todo con palabras amorosas y dulces dichas solo para ellas cosa que las hacia sonreír complacidas, todo el ambiente se tornaba relajado y familiar al tiempo que Rei notaba a la silencioso Yamiko que sonreía ante su mirada que solo se entrecerraba -**tu pequeña mosca muerta**- declaró la mujer de cabello color arena al tiempo que de nuevo todas la sujetaban para evitar que se le fuera encima a la chica que no comprendía el sentido de aquella reacción que sin duda buscaba herirla y mucho por lo que dejaba ver el rostro de Rei que solo reflejaba mucho enojo -bien basta de eso Rei_chan ya deja tus celos que Yamiko es parte de la familia y hay que tratarla bien- y claro a esas palabras de Akemi le siguió una de sus dulces sonrisa que dejaron a todo mundo callado y petrificado por esa aterradora dulzura que solo ella era capaz de tener y valla que sabía cómo usarla porque de inmediato Rei se quedó callada olvidando su enojo mientras miraba a la sonriente Akemi con algo de miedo -jejeje siempre lo he dicho nada como la hermosa y aterradora sonrisa de kasan jejeje- se reía el rubio Ishura al tiempo que la mujer de cabellos verde y rojo solo le sonrió con amabilidad y un tenue sonrojo que para el ojiazul solo lograba hacerla más hermosa a los ojos de Naruto.

La reunión de Naruto con su "pequeña" familia fue más que emotiva pues las chicas eran muy felices por el regreso del rubio a sus vidas tras esos momentos en los que estuvo desaparecido por ser usado como llave para la liberación de Yamata quien en esos momentos estaba en su oscura guarida mientras miraba de nuevo frente a el a la biju de diez colas que solo le miraba con seriedad mientras él seguía mirándola por la aparición que solo le auguraba una nueva súplica por la vida del Ishura que llamaba tanto la atención de la biju **-y vas a suplicar por la vida de Naruto de nuevo**- comento el demonio sentado en su pequeño trono mientras ella solo abría la boca para decir algo pero de inmediato la cerraba como si se hubiera arrepentido de lo que quería decir -**bueno como no quiero esperar a que supliques por Naruto quiero que vigiles al grupo de taki, si se ponen impertinentes o dejan de ser útiles lo quiero muertos**- ordenó Yamata con calma y serenidad haciendo que la biju asistiera a sus palabras y saliera de ahí sin decir nada más mientras el solo se quedaba solo en la oscuridad evaluando la lealtad de Juubi que tal y como suponía parecía estar al borde de ceder a sus instintos más primarios y claro que eso no le convenía para nada, -( **ni hablar si se rebela creo que el Leviatán tendrá un buen manjar para degustar**)- pensaba para sí mismo el demonio mientras pensaba en las vastas posibilidades que el futuro inmediato le tenía deparado en cuanto su primera noche tras recuperar su libertad quedara atrás augurado un amanecer llenó de éxito para sus planes justo como siempre sucedía.

El rubio paso una muy calmada estancia en aquel reino más allá de la continuidad estándar del tiempo ya que ahí como dijo Tsukuyomi todo se movía de acuerdo a sus deseos o en ese caso a los de su hermana que mantenía el amanecer sobre el sitio al tiempo que todas las mujeres presentes clamaban por la atención del rubio que solo se dejaba consentir o en ese caso -_insistió que merezco intimidad con Naruto_kun ustedes ya lo han tenido más veces_- declaraba Morrigan mientras jalaba el rostro del Ishura sobre sus pechos tratando de convencerlo de elegirla para pasar la noche juntos cosa que las demás no pensaban aceptar sin darle batalla y por eso jalaban al rubio tratando de hacerlo reaccionar y alejarse de ella que no lo soltaba hasta que claro Akemi volvió a meterse en medio de todo aquel pleito -Naruto_kun ha sufrido mucho en estos días y no necesita que lo presionen más, el necesita descansar y nadie lo va a arruinar así que Amaterarsu_sama Tsukuyomi_sama hay un dormitorio lo bastante grande para toda la familia? - preguntó con gentileza Akemi al tiempo que las diosas se miraban y lo concedían esa mujer de cabello a dos colores sí que sabía cómo imponer orden a todo el caos femenil de las esposas de Naruto.

Como fue que todas se acomodaron en ese sitio fue algo bastante singular pero el punto fue que lo lograron y gracias a ello durmieron cómodas y calmadas junto al afortunado rubio que a mitad de la noche aún seguía despierto pensando, la imagen de Izanami estaba aún muy fija en su mente y ahora que estaba de nuevo en presencia de las diosas lo notaba con claridad -(son muy bellas y se le parecen mucho, seguramente son sus hijas)- concluyó al fin el rubio mientras miraba el cielo que de nuevo se tornaba oscuro y nocturno para que descansarán, una sonrisa adorno el rostro de Naruto al recordar el rostro de esa bella diosa que seguía muy presente en su mente mientras comenzaba a caer al fin ante el sueño mientras en el mundo mortal el ejército de taki se alistaba para comenzar su marcha hacia el país del fuego donde estaba su meta al final del camino donde destrozarían todo sin compasión alguna; la noche de calma y paz en las naciones elementales transcurrió al fin tras una larga e intensa jornada de lucha y combate que concluyó con muchas muertes y perdidas de aliados valiosos que ahora estaban en el más allá, la noche paso veloz y calma antes de que el sol saliera al fin haciendo a las fuerzas de taki reaccionar y despertar para comenzar su marcha hacia el país del fuego bajo la guía del kage, -esos son ninjas de taki? - preguntó uno de los ninjas rastreadores dela alianza que se alejaron para revisar los alrededores tras la gran batalla y a la distancia lograron ver al ejército de taki que ya comenzaba a marchar a la distancia cosa que claro tenían que informar a los líderes de la alianza.

El ejército de taki avanzaba sobre el bosque que delimitaba el país del hierro y el del fuego donde los aldeanos y refugiados corrían de un lado a otro en busca de escapar de aquellos ninjas despiadados que en cuanto les veían cegaban sus vidas con suma facilidad y crueldad para diversión del kage que solo seguía avanzado junto a sus fuerza mientras cierta biju les vigilaba desde la distancia con cuidado de que nadie le viera o podría arruinar su misión por eso mismo era que se mantenía alejada viendo las víctimas que ya comenzaban a caer ante el avance de aquel ejército, al tiempo que las fuerzas de taki seguían su camino de muerte aquel par de exploradores llegaban muertos del cansancio por el maratón que libraron para terminar justo frente a Madara que solo les miraba con cierta calma -ya veo pues dejemos que avancen a konoha no hallaran nada y no tiene caso seguirlos- respondió el Uchiha con calma ganándose una mirada curiosa de Sarutobi que parecía estarle preguntando con la mirada por qué decidió semejante cosa y claro que el pelinegro respondió con suma calma sin dejar de lado su estilo tan suyo al hablar sobre sus decisiones -en konoha no hay nada ni nadie, solo hallaran destrucción y seguirlos seria invertir esfuerzo inútilmente, mejor dejarlos ir a donde no harán daño y después acorralarlos para acabarles- dijo al final el Uchiha con tal calma que más de uno de los presentes tuvo un ligero escalofrío por la actitud del legendario Uchiha que sin duda era mejor como aliado que como enemigo.

Las pocas personas que se cruzaban en el camino de esas fuerzas perdían la vida detalle que claro el dios de la muerte notaba de inmediato la pérdida de vidas que desde luego supo el porqué de ello -(**mmm interesante, el ejército de taki está avanzando pero para que si no queda nada que conquistar en konoha**)- pensaba el dios de la muerte mientras miraba en aquella bola de cristal como seguían caminando generando una buena duda en el pues no comprendía todo lo que ellos hacían, justo en ese momento la siempre serena y hermosa diosa del destino llegaba sin tener que tocar casi como si fuera la dueña de ese gran sitio y claro que lo era pues ante todo era la pareja del dios, el Shinigami seguía atentó tratando de comprender que buscaban en aquella marcha de la muerte -**mi libro dice que el destino del makai es estar sellado a menos que se haga un rito de apertura bañado en dolor y sangre**- fue todo lo que la diosa del destino dijo y fue en ese punto cuándo el perverso dios le miró con asombro y una creciente sonrisa en su rostro por lo que ella dijo a su espalda

-**eres brillante preciosa, ya entendí Yamata solo los usa para conseguir sus sacrificios y abrir el makai y no podemos permitirlo o mis planes se arruinaran**- señaló el dios de la muerte con un gesto no muy amigable al comprender lo que estaba pasando

-**y como piensas detenerlos ya que tú no puedes aparecer ahora que Yamata es libre**- comento la diosa del gran libro mientras el dios de la muerte le miraba con calma y una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-**oh será muy fácil solo hay que darle un indicio a Naruto y el arreglará todo jejeje**- la sonrisa del Shinigami era perversa y conspiradora al tiempo que veía de nuevo su esfera de cristal ya sabedor de lo que haría.

No mucho tiempo después en el reino de la diosa de la luna todo mundo desayunaba en familia una extraña escena para ese par de diosas que no estaban habituadas a esa clase de escenas, el Ishura en la cabecera de la gran mesa y a su alrededor todo el grupo de mujeres que ni en esos momentos dejaban de competir por la atención del rubio que en esos momentos no dejaba de ver y consentir a las mujeres ya embarazadas de su "pequeño" harem donde claro ahora el centraba parte de sus mimos en otra chica más siendo esta Hinata que recién supo de su condición y claro está que era feliz por ello, si era una escena muy familiar y tranquila pero claro esa clase de momentos en una guerra no duran mucho tiempo y ese no sería la excepción pues de pronto a medio desayuno el gran cristal que usaban las diosas a modo de televisión se iluminó mostrando una oscura y lúgubre silueta que de inmediato ellas reconocieron -y quien es el estúpido del habito?- preguntó Tayuya con algo de molestia y curiosidad logrando que las biju le mirasen con cierta incredulidad por su falta total de respeto hacia el dios de la muerte -esperen un segundo ese tipo es el Shinigami. .. que decepción se ve como cualquier pelmazo que no vale un pepino- dijo de nuevo la pelirroja ganándose una mirada fija del dios en aquel gran cristal

**-Amateratsu creí que debías saber que él ha enviado a un ejército de ninjas para destruir el país del fuego y ganar sacrificios para abrir el makai**- dijo con suma calma el dios de la muerte recibiendo un gracias de labios de la diosa del sol que comprendía lo que pasaría si alcanzaba su meta y abría un portal entre el mundo humano y el reino de los demonios, no sería nada bueno -**cuándo mueras tú y yo nos veremos de nuevo y ajustaremos cuentas Tayuya**- el dios le sonrió y aunque ella no lo dijo que él se despidiera de ese modo y supiera su nombre en verdad le dio escalofríos pero bueno a quien no se los daría.

El dios de la muerte se desvaneció de aquel gran cristal dejando el ambiente muy silencioso, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que estaba a punto de pasar pues de un momento a otro el rubio Ishura ya estaba de pie con un rosto serio y muy decidido, si el seria de nuevo a combatir con aquellas fuerzas enemigas que seguían avanzando sobre el mundo acabando con vidas de inocentes cosa que al ubio nunca le agrado en lo más mínimo, -si vs a pelear de nuevo no se te ocurra desaparecer de nuevo que nos preocupas demasiado y eso le puede hacer daño a los bebes entendido- las palabras de Akemi solo lograron que el rubio se quedase quieto un segundo para mirarla con calma antes de sonreír y lanzarle una mirada a las mujeres presentes que en su interior cargaban a los hijos del rubio que solo les miro con amo y dulzura antes de volver a mirar a Akemi con esa sonrisa calmada–- no desapareceré de nuevo lo prometo- dijo al fin el rubio mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia aquella pequeña repisa donde su espada estaba, la tomo con cuidado y colocándola de nuevo en su cintura salió despacio de aquel gran comedor con un destino en mente donde los ninjas de Taki conocerían una de las caras que muy pocos deseaban ver del rubio; por su parte en esos momentos el dios de la muerte estaba de nuevo en su oscura guarida con una gran sonrisa en su cara ganándose una mirada más que curiosa de su diosa y amante que solo le miraba desde su asiento sin decir nada -**Naruto se hará cargo de todo, en cuanto dije que el ejército destruía todo pude note como se tensó, es tan fácil de manejar como siempre jejejeje**- se reía el dios oscuro al tiempo que la diosa del destino solo abría su libro y leía un par de páginas con curiosidad como si hubiera recodado algo importante que no había mencionado a su amante dios de la muerte cosa que encontró en muy poco tiempo, -**debes tener cuidado, Naruto está más allá de mi libro y si lo sigues presionando causaras un gran daño y no hablo del equilibrio sino a tu persona**- sentencio la diosa del destino con una voz serena y muy tranquila que solo logo hace que el dios le mirase con una ceja alzada al vez como cerro su libro y se disculpó diciendo que sus deberes le llamaban para salir de ahí, el dios de la muerte le miro con curiosidad pero desestimó de inmediato sus palabras pues tenía todo muy bien planeado con siglos de anticipación.

Mientras el dios de la muerte tenía sus dudas e ideas en el mundo mortal un portal se cerraba justo después de que el Ishura saliera de el con calma mientras miraba a sus costados reconociendo el bosque a su alrededor como uno de los del país del fuego seguramente lejos del ejército de taki, -bueno creo que debo alcanzar a esos tipos y acabarlos de una buena vez- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio ya sabedor de lo que haría con el ejército enemigo, esbozo una de aquellas sonrisas espeluznantes que tan bien le aprendió a su maestro y con calma trazó sellos haciendo aparecer un gran zorro negro -**Naruto_sama eres tú, te ves diferente pero que puedo hacer por ti hoy**- el ojiazul solo sonrió pues era claro que eso diferente en él era algo que solo ciertas criaturas podrían percibir como era el caso de los kitsunes, el rubio no le dio más giros y sin perder tiempo le solicitó al zorro que lo llevara a donde pudiera oler ninjas cosa muy sencilla para el zorro que asistiendo se dejó montar por el rubio antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad, en su bola de cristal el dios de la muerte veía complacido como el Ishura justo como lo anticipó se hizo presente para ir en pos de la batalla contra ese ejército.

-oye qué diablos es eso! - señaló un ninja vigía en medio del bosque al ver como un borrón de color negro se acercaba a toda velocidad antes de pasar justo frente a él y su compañero como un bólido imparable

-wow no tengo idea pero sí que corre... soy yo o va en dirección de konoha? - comento el otro vigía al ver el camino que la mancha oscura tomaba perdiéndose a la distancia mientras corría

-será mejor avisarle esto a Madara_sama- comento el primero de aquellos hombres ganándose solo un asentimiento de parte de su compañero que coincidía con él en esa idea de reportar lo que vieron

La alianza no estaba precisamente de buen humor en esos momentos en los que Madara desestimó la idea de ir a luchar contra las fuerzas de taki y por eso mismo cuándo los otros dos vigías llegaron con la noticia de ese extraño ser negro que se movía tan rápido directo a konoha -ese tiene que ser Naruto, sus zorros son los animales más rápidos que hay corriendo- dijo con calma el ninja copia que estaba presente y recordaba a la perfección como el rubio les invocaba cuándo necesitaba rastrear y perseguir algo o a alguien, no fue difícil averiguar claramente el destino del rubio que sin duda alguna iba en pos de la batalla en contra del ejército de taki, -deberíamos ayudarlo no creen- fue el sencillo comentario de Sarutobi quien como siempre dejaba ver sus deseos de auxiliar al rubio por más que hubiera crecido y claro por más poderoso que fuera hoy en día razón por la cual Madara desestimaba la idea de apoyar al ninja rubio ya que en sus palabras "Naruto puede ser un dolor en el trasero y es preferible en el trasero del enemigo que en el nuestro" palabras sencillas y bastante descriptivas sobre lo que el Ishura podía llegar a ser pero de nuevo Sarutobi habló con la experiencia que todos sus años como hokage le brindaron en cuestiones políticas

-quizá Naruto puede ser un problema pero es un ejército que de un modo u otro representa un riesgo y no se verá bien con nuestros hombres que no apoyemos a Naruto, con qué cara le pediremos ayuda si no se la damos nosotros- Madara era un hombre cerebral y poderoso así como alguien peligroso tanto como lo era Sarutobi con las palabras

-está bien pero que Itachi los lleve a ti y a un grupo de apoyo yo no voy a ser su transporte para eso está el- y sin decir más Madara volvió a revisar sus planes de batalla mientras el aludido Uchiha se sentía casi como una mula de carga.

Mientras Itachi esperaba al grupo que habría de transportar las fuerzas de taki avanzaban por aquel bosque acabando con la vida de las pocas personas que aparecían en su camino hacia la aldea de la hoja -quien es ese? - fue la pregunta de uno de los ninjas de taki cuándo llegaban a un claro donde se alzaba frente a ellos un zorro de pelaje negro junto a un rubio calmado y sereno que solo agradecía al kitsune el haberlo llevado a ese punto antes de que se disipara en una bola de humo -tu eres Naruto Ishura, hazte un favor y sal de nuestro camino- ordenó con cierta agresividad el kage o mejor dicho el general de esas fuerzas que salían del bosque, el rubio solo les miraba con algo de aburrimiento mientras los contaba rápidamente, el hombre solo le miro con presunción en sus ojos al tiempo que hablaba de nuevo -ya ves estas en una gran desventaja supongo que eres lo bastante listo como para rendirte y no morir, te conservare como un buen esclavo igual que a la Senju aunque a ella la usaré para otras cosas jejeje- las palabras de ese hombre dejaban en claro sus intenciones para con la rubia ojimiel que claro no le gustó nada al rubio porque ella era claro su esposa

-no me rendiré y ni creas que te dejare tocar a mi esposa, ustedes deberían rendirse o los mataré a todos- sentenció el Ishura con una voz dura y fría que a más de uno de aquellos ninjas le causó escalofríos por la mezcla de esa voz y la mirada que les dirigió el rubio al decirlo

-estúpido somos más y tú por más fuerte que seas el número te supera y sabrás que debiste rendirte. .. ataquen! - ordenó con fuerza el líder de las fuerzas de taki al tiempo que el primer grupo de ninjas se lanzaba contra el sereno rubio.

El primero de aquellos hombres dio un salto al frente con un kunai en su mano tratando de apuñalar al rubio en el cuello, Naruto sujeto su mano y con una fuerza superior le torció el brazo apuñalando a otro de esos hombres justo en el cuello mientras soltaba al primero y enroscaba su brazo en su cuello que apretó y uso para romper su cuello antes de dar un giro conectando un rodillazo al tercero de ellos elevándolo del suelo antes de estirar su mano izquierda al hombre apuñalado jalando de el un shuriken que lanzo al dar otro giro clavándolo en su garganta que se desgarro con una salpicadura de sangre antes de que cayera al suelo muerto junto a los otros dos, todo fue silencio de parte del ejército de taki pues esos tres ninjas murieron en menos de un minuto y no pareció que Naruto siquiera se esforzara ni un poco cosa por la cual todo mundo le miraba de ese modo, -bah solo es suerte tres chunin no son nada ahora iremos todos- sentenció el kage de taki al tiempo que el rubio solo les miraba con esa frialdad que casi calaba en los huesos y con calma se cruzó de brazos, los ninjas enemigos no quisieron correr riesgos y atacaron lanzando un par de grandes dragones de roca que rugiendo volaban contra el Ishura que solo dibujó una sonrisa inclinada en su rostro, casi lo golpeaban los ataques cuándo dio un gran salto y cayó sobre uno de los reptiles corriendo a toda velocidad sobre el saltando desde la cola solo para caer sobre uno de los ninjas que ataco, su pie brillo con el poder eléctrico que destrozó el rostro del ninjas al tiempo que su compañero sacaba su espada atacando al rubio que de un derechazo en su brazo lo hizo soltarla y la sujeto con su mano izquierda, todos los ninjas de taki vieron como la espada lo atravesó por el pecho saliendo por su espalda antes de salir junto a la hemorragia letal.

-no cabe duda que siempre existirá gente tan idiota- comento de nuevo el rubio mientras miraba con calma y esa sonrisa mortal a las fuerzas de taki que solo le miraban con asombro por como seis de ellos murieron tan fácil

-basta de juegos, todo mundo sobre el! - ordenó el kage molesto por la actitud del rubio que solo seguía de pie frente a ellos que ahora se lanzaban en masa con muy malas intenciones, Naruto solo esbozo otra sonrisa mientras los ninjas enemigos lo rodeaban atacando, el primero lo ataco con otra espada y fácilmente bloqueo el ataque con esa espada antes de soltar el golpe que partió su espalda al tiempo que los shurikens volaban sobre el rubio que con calma movió su espada a gran velocidad bloqueando aquellas armas que con un sonido metálico eran repelidos y partidos en dos con golpes precisos que hacían volar los restos -no saben usar esto... los shuriken se usan de este modo- dijo con calma el rubio mientras todo parecía moverse en cámara lenta mientras el rubio clavaba la punta de la espada en el hueco central de uno de aquellos proyectiles, lo jalo con la espada trazando un círculo sobre su cabeza al tiempo que el chakra futon entraba en la hoja y el shuriken que con el veloz golpe del rubio que dejó caer la espada al frente lo lanzo, el arma giro a toda velocidad casi como si el aire la impulsara mientras tomaba un tono blanco en la cubierta, los ninjas de taki no pudieron reaccionar cuándo el arma llegó a ellos atravesando al primero justo en el torso pasando de lado a lado solo para hacer lo mismo con otro y otro y otro más hasta matar a siete en línea solo para detenerse al hundirse en el cuello del último que casi lo eludió pero al final cayó al suelo con el cuello destrozado .

-ven así es como se usa un shuriken de manera correcta, pero si lo que quieren es una matanza masiva- recitó con calma el Ishura al tiempo que metía su mano en la bolsa y la sacaba con seis shuriken en ella alineados de a dos entre sus dedos

Movió su mano izquierda con fuerza lanzando los shuriken al aire antes de trazar un sello con su mano libre, una bola de humo enorme después los ojos de aquellos ninjas se abrían como platos al ver que de entre la bola de humo los shuriken clonados volaban contra ellos a toda velocidad -ahhhhh- fue todo lo que ellos lograron decir al sentir como las armas llegaban, el mismo kage solo tomo a uno de sus subordinados y a modo de escudo se colocó atrás de el mientras los gritos de dolor resonaban y callaban mientras los cuerpos sin vida caían al suelo -es...es un monstruo mato a casi treinta de nosotros de un solo ataque- dijo con terror otro de los ninjas mientras el kage miraba los cuerpos sin vida tendidos en el suelo y tragaba un poco de saliva pues en menos de cinco minutos el rubio había matado con calma y sin compasión a casi cincuenta de sus hombres y no parecía estar cansado en lo más mínimo, ninguno de los ninjas de taki se movió ni un solo centímetro al tiempo que Naruto solo los miraba con cierto cansancio por la nula oposición que le prestaban -saben algo. .. es aburrido pelear con quien no es una amenaza y como tengo cosas que hacer creo que acabaré esto de una vez- la mirada más el tono de su voz sumada a la manera en que dijo eso helo la sangre de los ninjas enemigos que sentían que se habían metido en un buen lio

-ustedes no saldrán vivos de éste bosque! - declaró el rubio con fuerza y sin perder un solo segundo se lanzó al ataque a toda velocidad haciendo que los ninjas de taki gritaran de terror al verlo arremeter contra ellos

No muy lejos de ahí salían de una singular espiral dimensional aquel grupo de ninjas que iba en apoyo del rubio Ishura que sin duda ya estaría en combate, del remolino emergió Itachi, Sarutobi, Kakashi, y otro grupo de ninjas de la alianza que se ofrecieron para ayudar -estamos cerca oigan eso la pelea ya inicio deprisa- ordenó Sarutobi con decisión mientras sus hombres avanzaban hacia el sonido que anunciaba la gran batalla delante de ellos tras la pequeña loma donde sin duda el rubio ya estaba luchando en contra de aquel ejército, corrieron a toda velocidad para llegar deprisa y auxiliar al rubio que ya combatía con todas sus fuerzas contra su enemigo, al tiempo que ellos emprendían la marcha en auxilio el Ishura este estaba rodeado de ninjas enemigos que se lanzaban en su contra con armas en mano mientras el rubio solo les dirigía esa fría y dura sonrisa, con facilidad eludió al primero de ellos moviendo la espada y arrancando la cabeza de sus hombros antes de repeler el kunai del segundo daño un giro veloz que culmino cuando partió su columna a la mitad de un tajo antes de lanzar la estocada y atravesar el torso de otro más que se quedaba quieto al sentir el acero atravesando su corazón mientras los kunais volaban contra el rubio que lo uso a modo de escudo para detener el ataque que tras terminar solo alzo la cabeza sobre el cuerpo sin vida el ninja -sí que son malos en esto no?- pregunto con algo de descaro al tiempo que otro gran dragón de roca se lanzaba contra el con sus grandes fauces abiertas y hambrientas, con facilidad lanzo el cadáver al suelo mientras reunía su chakra en la hoja de esa katana que lanzo al frente repleta de futon, el corte fue poderoso y semejante al de un cuchillo caliente en mantequilla ya que mientras el rubio corría el dragón era partido en dos con una facilidad asombrosa y no solo eso ya que al terminar de partirlo y dejarlo caer al suelo el rubio lanzo el golpe que como una oz creció a ras del suelo a la altura de las cinturas, se disipo no mucho después de ser soltado pero otros tantos ninjas de taki fueron partidos a la mitad.

-creo que ustedes no entienden la diferencia entre nosotros, y eso de atacar por la espalda es de desesperados y me cae tan mal- recito con algo de enojo el rubio antes e alzar el filo de esa espada hacia su espalda donde aquel ninja que trataba de apuñalarlo fue atravesado desde debajo de la quijada saliendo el arma por su cabeza antes de que cayera al suelo.

Los ninjas de taki no dijeron nada solo miraron al rubio de ojos molestos con más miedo del que ya sentían pues era claro que esa táctica no le gusto en lo más mínimo, el rubio no dijo nada más pues solo vio en el suelo un par de cadenas ninja atadas alrededor de uno de aquellos cuerpos cadenas que le hicieron aparecer una gran sonrisa al tiempo que se agachaba y alzaba ambas cadenas donde solo una tenía la pequeña oz ya que la otra estaba unida a kunai y con esa sonrisa las alzaba del suelo mientras las agitaba suavemente despegándoles el suelo manchado de sangre -esto me servirá de mucho- y con esa tenebrosa sonrisa el rubio apretó sus manos que dejaron ir un poco de electricidad pues el raiken se había activado pero el poder corría por las cadenas de hierro que despedían chispas mientras el rubio las movía con facilidad agitándolas en el aire golpeando el suelo con ellas al tiempo que las rocas se partían -listos o no... ahí voy! - grito con decisión el rubio Ishura al tiempo que se lanzaba contra ellos, solo corrió un poco antes de lanzar la cadena de su mano izquierda al frente donde golpeo con fuerza el suelo sacudiéndolo mientras los ninjas de taki solo corrían por su vida olvidando la otra cadena que unida a esa pequeña guadaña corto sus cuerpos con una facilidad tremenda mientras el rubio solo giraba agitando esa cadena sobre su cabeza y lanzaba la otra en un golpe eléctrico y letal que golpeaba a los ninjas desprevenidos que solo gritaron de dolor antes de caer sin vida y a medio rostizar

Los gritos de aquellos hombres resonaban con fuerza al tiempo que las cadenas que Naruto empeñaba se movían de un lado a otro casi como serpientes que destilaban chispas eléctricas mientras el rubio mecía las cadenas de un lado a otro con velocidad golpeando el suelo alzando rocas destrozadas mientras el Ishura solo daba un giro y soltaba su cadena en otro latigazo que golpeaba a otro de esos ninjas enroscándose alrededor de su cuerpo mientras gritaba de dolor antes de que el rubio lo jalara con fuerza alzándolo del suelo con gran facilidad mientras lo usaba casi como un martillo golpeando a los demás ninjas que salían volando persas de los golpes del rubio que solo seguía moviéndolo antes de clavarle al suelo justo sobre otro par de ninjas a los que aplastó con la otra cadena dejando ir una poderosa descarga por el hierro electrocutándolos con gran facilidad -creo que ustedes no son buenos oponentes y eso es tan decepcionante- comento con calma el rubio al tiempo que miraba a los ninjas de taki que le miraban con terror al tiempo que solo retrocedían presas del miedo que les invadía al notar con claridad la diferencia entre ellos y el rubio

-ya dejen de temerle ustedes son más que él pueden vencerlo! - grito con fuerza el kage mientras miraba a sus hombres con enojo al notar como consideraban escapar ante la batalla que claramente el Ishura estaba ganando

-ellos tienen más sentido común que tu aunque eso no va a salvar sus vidas- fueron las palabras de Naruto al tiempo que volvía a alzar las cadenas y las hacia caer electrificadas sobre aquellos ninjas que solo atinaron a gritar de nuevo

-deprisa hay que ayudarle! - dijo con decisión Sarutobi mientras él y su equipo llegaban a la cima de esa pequeña loma viendo la batalla frente a ellos, vieron como las cadenas del rubio aplastaban a los ninjas de taki que solo trataban de defenderse lanzando kunais y shuriken que el rubio repelía con esas cadenas que al agitar al frente atravesaban a los ninjas de taki que seguían gritando con dolor, las cadenas que usaba el rubio volaron de sus manos para aplastar a los ninjas de taki que solo fueron aplastados por las cadenas electrificadas, el rubio solo miro con calma al ejército de taki mientras los ninjas decidían atacar con más fuerza, trazaron sellos con velocidad al tiempo que lanzaban sus ataques de fuego y tierra siendo las bolas de fuego y las bolas de roca volaban contra el rubio que solo trazó sellos con una sola mano antes de lanzarla al frente generando un muro de electricidad donde se estrellaron aquellos ataques que se destrozaban cuándo golpeaban el muro que soportaba esos débiles ataques que solo lo decepcionaban -eso no es un ataque... esto lo es! - y el rubio trazó sellos a toda velocidad mientras atacaba con fuerza abriendo su boca de la que salían las esferas eléctricas que como una andanada demoledora apabullaban a los ninjas de taki que solo volvieron a gritar mientras los aplastaba con todo su poder

-este... a quien se supone que tenemos que ayudar? - preguntó con duda el ninja copia mientras miraba con calma a los ninjas de taki que caían bajo el poder del rubio que solo seguía atacando a los ninjas de taki

El rubio atacaba con fuerza y sin piedad alguna logrando que los enemigos cayeran como moscas fulminadas por un poderoso insecticida que los mataba en cosa de nada, la boca del Ishura se cerró y sin dar tiempo a su enemigo a reaccionar trazó sellos de nuevo y salto al aire rotando a toda velocidad creando un colosal tornado que destrozaba el suelo jalando escombros y ninjas incapaces de resistir aquel viento furioso que solo arrasaba todo, no demoró demasiado cuándo Naruto ya tocaba el suelo y los ninjas enemigos seguían paralizados por el shock al tiempo que el kage solo lo miraba sin creer nada de lo que presenciaba pues Naruto corrió a toda velocidad casi como un borrón que apareció a un lado de sus ninjas mientras de sus manos un par de brillantes dragones eléctricos rugían antes de salir disparados contra los ninjas enemigos que se escondían tras delgados muros de roca que no soportaron el golpe brutal que pulverizó las defensas antes de acabar con sus vidas solo para que Naruto se girase de cara al otro grupo y con una fuerza aplastante crease una gran losa de aire sobre ellos que se desplomó desde el cielo aplastándolos con una fuerza demoledora que hundió a los ninjas en un gran cráter, nadie podía dar crédito a lo que veían pues en menos de quince minutos poco más del ejército de taki había muerto sin poder tocar un solo cabello del rubio

-(yo no solía ser tan despiadado ni directo creo que si se me pegó algo de Orión aunque. .. la verdad no esta tan mal ser así)- fue el pensamiento de Naruto mientras el resto del ejército de taki lo rodeaba con intenciones vengativas y no muy útiles

-eres... eres un maldito nosotros. .. nosotros no caeremos antes una basura de konoha me oyes vamos a matarte! - y el mismo kage cegado por la ira se lanzó al frente seguido de todos los integrantes de su ejército o al menos los que seguían con vida

-lo atacan todos hay que ayudar- comento Sarutobi desde esa loma listo para intervenir pero Itachi solo alzo su mano cortándole el paso, los ojos de Naruto tenían un brillo extraño y despiadado que le dio una idea muy clara estaba por hacer algo y lo mejor era no estar cerca cuándo lo ejecutará, el chakra del rubio hirvió y trazando un único sello con cada mano dio un pequeño salto al aire mientras alzaba sus puños que pronto jalaron enormes rayos de las nubes, era tarde los ninjas de taki no se podrían detener y serían golpeados con todo el poder del rubio -Raiton: Orión no nami (elemento rayo: onda de Orión)- y golpeó el suelo con sus puños brillantes, lo que paso fue imposible pues una brillante onda eléctrica brotó del suelo expandiéndose como un círculo atrapando a todos los ninjas enemigos que se paralizaron por el shock eléctrico mientras esa onda se detenía zumbando en el aire y con la furia de un huracán giro mientras ascendía al cielo llevándose con ella a todos los restos de aquel ejército cuyos gritos era opacados por el rugir del poder de aquel jutsu demoledor que destrozaba sus cuerpos en un mar brillante dejando una sola cosa en claro, el huracán que solía ser Naruto había renacido más despiadado y poderoso que nunca

* * *

><p>capitulo acabado y como vimos parece que naruto ha conseguido no solo un nuevo jutsu un tanto... demoledor sino que la fusion con orion parece haber acrecentado esos rasgos mas feroces del rubio y claro esta tambien vimos un poco de nueastros villanos que como vimos yamata pareciera que ha pensado en todo hasta en la caida de ejercito de taki verdad? y claro tambien vimos a Kanon quien parece presentir su muerte sera que e gran dragon al fin se reunira con Rikudo? y si se preguntan porque no están aquí las chicas bueno salieron de compras lo bueno es que no tienen tarjeta de crédito o estaria en un buen lio jejeje bueno los vere luego que voy a prepararme una botana -se da la vuelta y se ve una nota en su espalda que dice "nos llevamos tu tarjeta besos Yami_chan y las chicas"-<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho, Yami_chan y compañia<br>pd: me pregunto que pensara Juubi después de que seguro vio todo este show


	268. C264: Instinto desencadenado

hola a todo mundo -aparece Kurai con unas vendas sobre la frente y un brazo- si se preguntan que me paso solo dire que algunas personas son demasiado impulsivas y tratan de matarme sin comprender la situación, en fin como eso no es algo que les interese mucho creo que mejor seguiré con los reviews

**alezxero**: si es muy cierto para mi que hanzo en estos momentos esta mas que orgulloso de su alumno y sobre Juubi ya veremos como reacciona ante lo que vio jejeje  
><strong>Akuma no Ryu<strong>: creeme esa lucha no tenia mucho que ofrecer y sobre lo de juubi se avecian otra gran batalla y lo de mi espalda créeme tu consejo llega demasiado tarde T_T  
><strong>Drakedman<strong>: sip la nueva faceta de naruto es muy... especial por decir lo menos y de juubi tienes razon sus hormonas ya estaban por las nubes ahora no tengo idea jejeje  
><strong>zer0-sama:<strong> creeme aqui viene una muuuuy buena motivacion mas con cierta lobita viendolo con ojos de "hambre"  
><strong>caballerooscuro117<strong>: creeme veremos en este cap que serra de juubi en el futuro y sobre lo que le pasara a Yamata cuando llegue el momento lo sabremos creeme  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: creo que tienes razon en lo que presenciaran saru y compañia en cuanto a lo de que le podemos pedir a la vida estoy muy de acuerdo contigo  
><strong>charlychan500<strong>: creo que mas de uno va a necesitarlas pero bueno espero que ya tengas esa sangre a la mano  
><strong>sin nombre<strong>: pues espero que te guste como se ha desarrollado la hsitoria y que en cuanto llegues al final te guste como salio todo  
><strong>BATHORY<strong>: oh creeme aun hay personas escondidas por ahi no todos los ninjas de taki estan de acuerdo con lo que decia su kkage y sobre lo de juubi jejeje ya veremos que pasa con ella ahora  
><strong>Nana Naru<strong>: gracias por decir eso  
><strong>kushina chan<strong>: que bueno que te guste el como se esta poniendo esto  
><strong>Guest<strong>: claro que lo continuo pero me tomo mi tiempo no desesperes  
><strong>huarachi kun<strong> o **el mejor XD**: que bien que casi todo te halla gustado se comprende que haya cosas que no te gusten asique por eso no hay problema y espero que el capitulo de hoy tambien te guste  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: cierto creo que su suerte no tiene fin verdad?

-respira descansado- uf si que eran muchos pero lo bueno es que ya quedaron respondidos  
>-la puerta se abre de golpe y aparece una no muy amigable Yami- Tu!<br>-el autor se pone un poco pálido- yo que hice ahora?  
>-entrecierra los ojos mientras lo ve con malas intenciones- si claro finge inocencia que sabes biien que tu la invitaste a tu cama!<br>_-aparece una de las chicas mirando al auto por sobre el hombro de Yami- es mi hermanita menor porque no me avisas antes de hacerle cosas solo a ella Kurai_kun  
><em>-se aleja despacio- yo solo le dije que se acostara porque se veia cansada solo fue eso! -mira a los lectores con resignación- mejor lean el capitulo mieintras trato de no morir -sale huyendo perseguido por todas ellas-

**Renuncia de derechos:** Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente T_T

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando

_**Advertencia**_: aqui hay algo de contenido subido de tono... si un lemon

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 264: Instinto desencadenado<strong>

El brillo cegador de aquel poderoso jutsu se desvaneció poco a poco al tiempo que la vista de los espectadores se aclaraba poco a poco y sus ojos se abrían enormes al ver la devastación causada por el Ishura que estaba al centro de esa destrucción ya que se veía a su alrededor como el suelo yacía removiendo y quemado por la poderosa descargar eléctrica que golpeo la zona justo donde estuvo el ejército de taki del cual solo quedaban algunas armas quemadas, restos de ropa manchada de sangre y uno que otro cadáver completo aunque si había gran cantidad de salpicaduras rojas donde la sangre se derramó sin piedad alguna y claro está que no fue nada fácil de observar de parte de los ninjas de konoha que se mantenían en esa pequeña loma mirando a la zona devastada sin atreverse a decir alguna palabra

-padre, el chakra de los ninjas de taki ha desaparecido- fueron las palabras el Uchiha de la máscara en el interior de aquella oscura guarida donde su amo solo se quedaba en su trono de roca procesando la sensación de hacia un momento

-**lo se Madara ya lo note y también el chakra de quien los eliminó**-la voz de Yamata era neutral y fría casi como si la pérdida de aquel ejército en realidad no le hubiera afectado en lo más mínimo cosa que claro llamó la atención del enmascarado

-se que dijiste que si morían no importaba mucho pero cayeron muy pronto y casi no causaron daño- fue lo que el enmascarado dijo con cierta molestia mientras miraba al gran demonio sentado en su trono

-**muerte y sangre es lo mismo así sea la muerte de un simple campesino o un asesino despiadado**- respondió con calma el demonio mientras miraba a uno de aquellos demonios tengu que vigilaba aquella entrada sellada al makai

-ya veo incluso su muerte te beneficia padre, es obvio que no existe nadie más astuto que tu- señaló el hombre de la máscara al tiempo que se inclinaba con respeto ante el demonio sonriente que solo se sentía complacido por lo que le dijo aunque en el fondo en ese momento estaba teniendo un pequeño debate mental relacionado con cierta biju de diez colas que vigilaba a aquel ejército desde una distancia segura y claramente vio todo lo que paso en ese sitio -(**seguramente en estos momentos Juubi debe estar casi al borde de un colapso, ver tal muestra de poder de aquel macho que le interesa va a sacar todo su instinto animal**)- eran los pensamientos de aquel demonio que ya comenzaba a plantearse como resolvería esa posibilidad y llegó a la conclusión de que si eso pasará solo tendría un recurso. .. el Leviatán; mientras Yamata se planteaba aquella situación hipotética la implicada Juubi estaba aun en aquel sitio donde vio la batalla o mejor dicho carnicería que el Ishura causó en ese sitio y por eso mismo estaba por completo fija con sus ojos sobre el rubio que solo veía la destrucción a su alrededor con una sonrisa tranquila, Juubi ni decía nada pues solamente le miraba al tiempo que su pecho golpeaba con fuerza y sentía el calor irradiando desde su intimidad que se humedecía ante la visión de Naruto alzando con algo de asco los restos de un brazo que lanzaba lejos de él, a través de la ropa de Juubi se podía ver como sus pezones se endurecían casi al punto de romper la tela de su ropa, era claro que no lo iba a soportar más -**yo... yo... YO ESTOY EN CELO Y QUIERO A ESE MACHO!-** grito la ansiosa Juubi mientras se relamía los labios y avanzaba al rubio con decisión el seria suyo y se convertiría en su esclavo dedicado solo a una cosa, darle el mas delicioso sexo de su vida.

Justo en el momento en que Juubi decidía ir en pos del rubio Sarutobi y compañía descendían de esa loma mirando la devastación que causó el rubio con aquel ataque final que usó -ya me preguntaba cuándo aparecerían les gusto la función? - preguntaba el Ishura al tiempo que les miraba con una sonrisa un poco inclinada y peligrosa al tiempo que les miraba con calma, a decir verdad Sarutobi sospechaba que el rubio podría saber de ellos pero no esperaba que los ignorase durante todo el combate que sostuvo en contra del ejército de taki pero después de ver como los aplastó con tanta facilidad era claro que no necesitaba de ayuda de nadie justo como Madara sugirió antes de que Sarutobi lo convenciera de enviarlos como apoyo, si Naruto nunca los necesitó pero bueno es mejor tener el apoyo a la mano y no requerirlo que el necesitarlo y no tenerlo cerca, el sandaime solo miro al rubio un momento y pareció ver de nuevo a ese pequeño niño inocente que siempre se metía en líos para llamar la atención, en realidad siempre supo que n fue su culpa per en el fondo sentía que lo que el rubio era ahora fue responsabilidad suya después de todo de haber hecho valer las leyes cuando él era pequeño quizá no había terminado recorriendo el camino que lo convirtió en tan prodigioso y despiadado hombre per claro lamentarse del pasado en esos momentos era estúpido; los ninjas de apoyo que no conocían mucho a Naruto le miraban con cierto miedo después de tal masacre al tiempo que el rubio asentía a lo que Sarutobi le estaba diciendo -ya veo la alianza sobrevivió al ataque de akatsuki y a la resurrección de Juubi- Sarutobi asintió a sus palabras al tiempo que Naruto se quedaba callado y demasiado serio al sentirle acercándose -ojisan si aprecian su vida será mejor que se vallan de aquí ahora- dijo Naruto con una voz dura y preocupada mientras miraba en aquella dirección donde la sensual figura se aproximaba despacio

-Wow quien es esa belleza, si querías privacidad solo tenías que pedirla jeje quien es la preciosidad- preguntó con curiosidad uno de aquellos ninjas de apoyo mientras miraba a la mujer de cabello oscuro que avanzaba despacio y a paso firme

-esa... es la forma humana de Juubi- respondió con calma el Ishura logrando que los ojos de todo mundo se abrieran con asombro al saber que la poderosa biju se acercaba despacio hacia ellos

-necesitarás apoyo Naruto, ella ya nos venció a los kages juntos y nos requieres- comento Sarutobi logrando solo que el rubio le mirase con calma al tiempo que meditaba sus palabras con velocidad

-si los derrotó no creo que tu solo hagas mucha diferencia ojisan, mejor vete que si te quedas pude que yo mismo te mate sin querer- respondió Naruto a su oferta de apoyo logrando que el kage rejuvenecido le mirase con cierta preocupación y dolor en su pecho teniendo otro fugaz vistazo del pequeño e inocente rubio que se desvanecía para dar paso al rubio actual y suspiraba pues en el fondo sabía que Naruto tenía la razón

-bien nos alejaremos pero si llegas a necesitar apoyo nos meteremos- dijo Sarutobi con una voz calmada y llena de sabiduría aunque en opinión de Naruto también escuchó un poco de alivió en ella por no tener que encarar a Juubi, y clar también noto ese aire triste oculto en el fondo

El grupo de ninjas se alejó dejando al rubio solo en medio de toda esa devastación a la espera de la biju que a paso lento y sereno llegaba hasta posarse delante del Ishura que le miraba con atención notando como su ropa casi parecía al borde de romperse bajó la presión de sus pechos enormes que en opinión del rubio eran incluso de un tamaño mayor que los de Tsunade seguramente igualaban a los de Mito en tamaño y eso ya era decir mucho -**no es cortés que un hombre vea de ese modo a una dama Naruto_kun-** las palabras de Juubi lograron hacer que el rubio reaccionara despegando su mirada de los pechos de la sonriente demonio de diez colas que solo seguía sonriendo por como el ojiazul casi la devoró con los ojos -lo siento me traiciona el instinto a veces pero a que debo el honor de poder ver a tan hermosa dama de nuevo? - preguntó Naruto mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecida en el rostro de Juubi que solo se relamía los labios deseosa al tiempo que una de las cejas del rubio solo ascendía curioso por la reacción de la biju a su pregunta que claramente le era muy útil en esos momentos -**vi tu batalla Naruto_kun y debo decir que estuviste grandioso, tan despiadado y demoledor que hace siglos que mi interior no se calentaba tanto deseando el miembro de un macho-** era un hecho que ante todo Juubi era una criatura animal que con cierto pareció a las costumbres de Tsume se refería a ella misma como una hembra deseosa y por el sutil aroma que desprendía su cuerpo a Naruto le quedaba muy claro lo que ella deseaba en esos momentos pero no quería equivocarse pues no hay nada peor que una mujer ofendida y más si es una biju con diez colas.

-**no me interesan los juegos ni rodeos... yo quiero que tú seas mi macho y me hagas el amor cada noche solo di que sí, sométete a mi voluntad y te convertirás en mi adorado juguete sexual Naruto_kun, solo acepta y aquí mismo podrás tomarme-** directa, así era Juubi que solo miraba al rubio Ishura con deseo mientras sus pechos se movían al ritmo de su emocionada respiración

La oferta de Juubi estaba sobre la mesa y en el recinto de la diosa de la luna el silencio reinaba pues todas las presentes oyeron con claridad lo que la poderosa demonio ofreció a Naruto y claro está que esa oferta era demasiado tentadora pues ni al mismo Rikudo le llegó a ofrecer algo semejante -es una mujerzuela! - grito Tayuya al fin reaccionado del único modo que conocía ante lo que la biju ofreció a su esposo que solo seguía callado frente a ella como si meditara el ofrecimiento de aquella sensual mujer de oscuro cabello -**Tayuya estás hablando de nuestra madre-** fueron las serias palabras de la hermosa biju de siete colas mientras le miraba con seriedad pues no todos los días alguien dice algo semejante sobre su madre y claro está que eso no le gustó mucho que digamos a sus hijas que miraban a Tayuya con atención aunque eso estaba lejos de hacerla recapacitar en sus palabras -oh vamos admítanlo será su madre pero es una ofrecida- dijo de nuevo la nada sutil pelirroja logrando que todo mundo guardará silencio a la espera de ver como reaccionarían las hijas de la loba que delante de Naruto esperaba una respuesta a su generosa oferta y las palabras del rubio solo lograron romper la tensión en el reino de Tsukuyomi y atraer todas las miradas sobre el -esa debe ser la mejor oferta que alguien me ha hecho en toda mi vida- admitió con franqueza el Ishura logrando hacer que la sonrisa en el rostro de Juubi solo aumentase de tamaño pues para ella era claro que el estaba aceptando y por eso mismo se relamía lis labios mientras sus manos iban hacia su kimono lista para despojarse de él mientras las chicas en aquel reino apartado no podían creer que Naruto estuviera aceptando -es una pena que mi respuesta a tu oferta sea no- y todo fue silencio al tiempo que el viento soplaba con suavidad entre el rubio y la biju que solo le miraba incrédula y de hecho no era la única

-**jejeje creo que te comprendo te preocupan tus amantes pero eso no importa podrás conservarlas solo deben conocer su lugar como hembras inferiores a mi-** Juubi dijo aquellas palabras con calma y una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro mientras el rubio solo negaba con su cabeza

-en primer lugar no son mis amantes son mis esposas y yo nunca las haría menos que alguien más y mientras tu idea siga siendo la misma y obedezcas a tu "amo" yo seguiré diciendo no a estar contigo- la respuesta de Naruto fue definitiva y las chicas en el reino de la diosa de la luna sonreían orgullosas

El dijo no, el rubio la estaba rechazando a ella a la más bella y poderosa demonio de todas, a ella la hembra que ejércitos matarían por tener, a la irresistible Juubi no okami señora de las diez colas, estaba siendo despreciada por el único macho que de verdad le llegó a interesar, no podía ser verdad, nadie le decía que no a ella ni el mismo Rikudo lo hizo y ahora ese rubio la rechazaba? Dentro de ella el enojó del despreció creció mientras un aura púrpura oscura y siniestra la envolvía formando a su espalda la figura de las diez colas que se alzaban desde su redondo trasero -**me rechazas de nuevo a mí, de nuevo me desprecias y lo que es peor me dices no… nadie me oyes... nadie... NADIE ME DICE NO A MI! -** rugió furiosa mientras su chakra hervía y era envuelta en un remolino de poder que se expandía hasta el cielo mientras su forma humana desparecía y una forma demoniaca y colosal hacia acto de presencia destrozando el suelo con sus enormes patas al tiempo que el rubio Ishura solo daba un gran salto alejándose de la zona donde el chakra se dispersaba mostrando a una enorme criatura con forma de lobo con die colas y una irada más que furiosa dirigida solo a el mientras el rubio solo tragaba algo de saliva ante la visión de la colosal criatura frente a él mirándole con esos ojos nada amigables que claro que se fijaban solo en el -(ok que me enseño Okko_ojisan de las mujeres… ah si no hay nada peor que una mujer iracunda y despechada y creo que si es una biju con poder ilimitado eso lo vuelve una pesadilla)- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio al tiempo que Juubi le miraba con ira alzando una de sus colas que se envolvía en un candente haz de fuego que se desprendía de ella volando contra el rubio ante el golpe de fuego.

Las manos de Naruto trazaron sellos a una velocidad imposible antes de que alzara las mismas elevando desde el suelo un par enorme de cristales gruesos y pesados que se alinearon frente a él recibiendo de frente el ataque de fuego que con un poder devastador calcinó todo en su camino al tiempo que Naruto solo se hundía en el suelo antes de que esa lengua de fuego quemara todo a su paso dejando el suelo negro y casi fundido antes de que Naruto se alzara desde abajo con un gesto de asombro en su rostro -increíble nunca algún fuego había derretido mi shoton- comentó el rubio mientras miraba el cristal fundido frente a él al tiempo que Juubi solo le miraba con ojos furiosos por verle de pie pese a su poderoso ataque -bueno mi feroz dama ahora voy yo- y las manos de Naruto se movieron de nuevo con velocidad antes de que de su mano que se alzaba desde su cabeza un colosal relámpago se formaba para ser lanzado -Raiton: ten no yari (elemento rayo: lanza celestial)- y el brazo de Naruto se movió al frente solo para arrojar la brillante lanza eléctrica que volando con fuerza se impacto contra la frente de Juubi que rugió de dolor al tiempo que la electricidad estallaba en una esfera eléctrica que envolvía el rostro de Juubi que solo trastabillo ante la brillante luz del ataque que el rubio lanzó contra ella pero pronto Naruto vio con cierto asombro como la electricidad se disipaba en el aire mostrando el rostro animal de la furiosa biju que solo le miraba con esos ojos molestos por el ataque recibido -**buen golpe me acalambraste el rostro pero si es raiton lo que quieres, prueba esto-** y su gran hocico se volvió a abrir mientras las chispas eléctricas brillaban y el rubio solo maldecía al ver como de ella una versión gigante del jutsu disparos de plasma se veía disparando decenas de esferas casi tan grandes como la torre del sandaime en contra del rubio Ishura que solo les vio caer sobre el conto su poder.

El suelo de aquella zona se devasto ante el poder de las esferas eléctricas que despedazaban todo a su paso mientras caían sobre el Ishura casi como una lluvia de poder asesino que resplandecía entre las explosiones eléctricas que solo iluminaban el sitio con toda su fuerza mientras la figura del rubio desaparecía en medio de tales descargas de poder, el rosto de Sautobi quien alzaba la cabeza para ver esa batalla estaba blanco y pálido pues nunca pensó que el rubio seria abatido de tal manera ante semejante poder pero siendo honestos no esperaba ver tal ataque de manos o en este caso hocico de la biju que solo lo cerraba al ver como la ultima de aquellas esferas se desvanecía dejando tras de su un gran rastro de cráteres de impacto donde su poder golpeo con fuerza, -**eso te dejara claro que no debiste rechazarme!-** dijo con enojo y despecho la gran loba de die colas mientras miraba al frente a la zona donde el rubio desapareció con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro animal por haber castigado a quien la desprecio pero claro el rubio no estaba del todo derrotado, pues el rugir de n dragón resonó en el aire al tiempo que el rostro de Juubi volteaba a su derecha donde el suelo se abría solo para dejar salir no uno sino diez reptiles de roca que rugían con fuerza al tiempo que se lanzaban contra ella golpeando su cuerpo en poderosos impacto consecutivos que la hacían inclinarse a un lado pero aún así se mantuvo de pie ante la aparición del rubio desde abajo del suelo entre un par de placas de piedra que se rompían en trozos para mostrarlo sereno frente a ella como si nada le hubiera pasado pese al ataque de la biju

-**no está mal... pero eso no basta! -** rugió de nuevo la gran loba de diez colas al tiempo que sus colas se agitaban en el aire y su chakra de nuevo hervía mientras el suelo se sacudía ante su poder que presionaba con fuerza anunciando su nuevo ataque en contra del rubio que le miraba con calma.

-lucha cuanto quieras lobita pero eso no bastará para que me destruyas- respondió el rubio con calma mientras una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro, era una sonrisa larga y delgada que emulaba a las de su maestro fallecido

El ataque de Juubi fue poderoso y brutal al tiempo que sus colas se alargaban como si fueran serpientes vivientes que se agitaban al lanzarse contra el rubio que solo daba otro gran salto alejándose de las colas que se hundían en el suelo tras caer con fuerza sobre el suelo al tiempo que el rubio con largos saltos se alejaba de sus colas solo para ver como las diez se hundían en el suelo mientras el solo ponía toda la distancia posible entre ellas y su persona -no está mal lobita pero con simples ataques de ese tipo no me vencerás- declaró el Ishura al tiempo que trazaba sellos a toda velocidad abriendo los brazos a sus costado abriendo sus palmas de donde un par de enormes dragones negros surgieron rugiendo con fuerza antes de rotar uno contra el otro desatando su poder evocando un enorme tornado negro que giraba con violencia al tiempo que la temperatura caía estrepitosamente cubriendo la zona con una delgada capa de hielo y nieve antes de que el tornado golpeara a la biju con gran fuerza haciendo que trastabillara casi hasta caer solo para sacudirse dejando caer de su cuerpo los restos de hielo -y ese jutsu no es todo- una vez más el rubio realizó los sellos para atacar de nuevo golpeando el suelo que hecho vapor al descongelar la cubierta de hielo antes de que una fosa de lava apareciera y de ella un gigantesco dragón de cuerpo singular ancho y retorcido con tres enormes cabezas rugiera lanzándose contra Juubi que no alcanzó a reaccionar ante el nuevo y masivo jutsu del rubio que la golpeaba con esa candente roca fundida que casi le hacía doblar las patas -(**imposible el... el me está doblegando )-** pensó la biju antes de ver como el rubio trazaba otra cadena de sellos que solo le dejo ver como al señalar al frente Naruto alzaba más de cinco dragones enormes de cristal duros como diamantes que le golpeaban con fuerza destrozándose tras cada golpe hasta lograr hacer que la gran y orgullosa biju cayera al fin ante los ataques de Naruto

-bueno creo que queda claro que no voy a ser fácil de aplastar verdad- comento el Ishura con una voz orgullosa al tiempo que miraba a la biju de diez colas que se alzaba de nuevo desde el suelo

-**eres muy fuerte y eso hace que deteste mas tu maldita negación a ser mío-** rugió furiosa la loba gigante al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba con fuerza dejando que su poder se sintiera al tiempo que parecía volverse más poderosa

-que diablos... ese chakra es gigantesco y maligno contra que lucha Naruto- se preguntó Bee en la sede de la alianza al tiempo que la angustia inundaba el corazón de los ninjas al sentir el inmenso poder de Juubi desatándose sobre el rubio Ishura que solo le miraba con asombro pues nunca antes sintió tal poder en su contra, las colas de Juubi parecieron alargarse casi hasta tocar su hocico abierto donde una colosal esfera negra se formaba a toda velocidad -una bijudama... diablos si la de Rei_chan es demoledora la de Juubi no dejara nada en pie- se dijo a sí mismo el rubio antes de que Juubi rugiera con fuerza y el suelo se destrozara al ser disparada semejante esfera de poder asesino que sin duda destruiría todo a su paso mientras se acercaba al rubio Ishura -Naruto! - fue el grito de Sarutobi al ver pasar frente a él la gigantesca esfera que casi pareció pasar en cámara lenta arrancando los árboles que eran carbonizados por aún poder al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre Naruto que solo vio una opción para salvar el cuello pues sus ojos cambiaron de golpe a su doujutsu mientras la esfera llegaba solo para chocar de frente contra ese ser oscuro que apareció de la nada con su enorme lanza al frente deteniendo la gran bijudama, el espectro luchaba con fuerza mientras era empujado sobre el suelo antes de que con esfuerzo el coloso oscuro empujara con fuerza la esfera negra y volátil lanzándola a la distancia volando por el aire antes de caer sobre una montaña distante que en una esfera violenta y resplandeciente destruía todo dejando solo un humeante cráter tan grande o más que la base de la montaña de la que solo escombros quedaron -(eso es poder, de haberme golpeado seria menos que polvo ahora mismo)- pensaba el rubio dentro de ese ser de sombras que se alzaba con la lanza en sus manos a la espera del próximo movimiento de la gran biju delante de el

-**la rechazaste eso es imposible solo Rikudo lo hizo y con el Shinra tensei... sin duda eres el mejor macho que hay...y aún así me desprecias a mí! -** rugió con fuerza e ira la gran biju mientras sus colas se movían con furia en su espalda

-(si que esta ofendida y la pelea no ayuda nada, de seguro mientras más peleemos mas se enojara y más peligrosa se volverá, debe haber otro modo de lidiar con ella)- pensaba el pelinegro al tiempo que las palabras de Madara resonaban en su cabeza "si la sometes a ti hará lo que le pidas" fue lo que Madara dijo aquella vez.

Naruto solo tomo un poco de aire dentro del espectro, no era que la idea de intimar con semejante mujer le mostrara es más le atraía mucho el poder estar en la cama con la biju de diez colas aunque eso implicará el lidiar con ciertas bijus molestas por lo que él le haría a su madre pero considerando la situación era muy comprensible que hiciera lo necesario para calmarla y salvar su mente del control de aquel demonio que le trataba como una simple mascota pero aunque ya tenía un plan tenía un pequeño problema con su ejecución -(bueno ya tengo una idea pero... como hago eso con una loba gigante y furiosa)- si ahora Naruto se enfrentaba al pequeño problema del tamaño de Juubi quien obviamente no iba a reasumir su forma humana solo porque él se lo pedía y era claramente el mayor problema al que se enfrentaba el Ishura pues Juubi aullaba con fuerza desatando un poderoso viento que soplaba con fuerza arrancando árboles y alzando los restos de la batalla previa mientras Naruto aun dentro del espectro mientras el viento solo aumentaba de fuerza casi como si tratara de hacer volar al rubio con todo y su colosal ser de oscuridad que no se movía un ápice de su sitio no así el caso de Sarutobi y compañía que apenas y podían soportar ese ataque que casi los hacía volar por el aire mientras se sujetaban al suelo con todo aún chakra para no volar por los cielos -(si que es fuerte es toda una biju)- pensaba el Ishura al tiempo que reaccionaba por sus pensamientos que le dieron una idea clara de algo que podría funcionar

-bueno hagamos esto antes de que empeore su enojo- se dijo a si mismo el rubio al tiempo que el viento se desvanecía y los escombros caían por todos lados antes de que el espectro se desvaneciera para curiosidad de Juubi

-**que eso es todo tu gran fuerza se término ya Naruto-** comento Juubi con algo de arrogancia en su voz la gran biju que solo le miraba con molestia ya que estaba segura de que el rubio aun tenía mucho más que dar

-de hecho tengo una mejor estrategia para lidiar contigo- respondió Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que alistaba su ataque y claro elegía un plan b porque no estaba seguro de si eso funcionaría en ella por su ascendencia pero no perdía nada con probar.

Juubi le miro con curiosidad y enojo creciendo dentro de ella al tiempo que Naruto solo concentraba su chakra en sus manos antes de trazar sellos a toda velocidad, los ojos de Juubi solo le miraron con curiosidad al tiempo que el chakra del rubio era desprendido de su cuerpo a toda velocidad entrando en el suelo - veamos si esto te agrada, Mokuton: randofosu (elemento madera: fuerza de la tierra)- recito el rubio con seguridad al tiempo que empleaba aquel jutsu creación del shodaime y que aprendió cuando curioseaba aburrido entre las cosas de Sarutobi quien estaba en una importante "reunión" con su esposa, y claro como no deseaba ver eso se tuvo que entretener con algo y que mejor que con un jutsu poderoso que según leyó debería ser capaz de doblegar ejércitos o incluso… bjus, el suelo se estremeció bajo el poder del jutsu al tiempo que gruesas raíces emergían desde debajo de la tierra enredándose en las patas de Juubi que solo les miraba con decepción –**plantas, quieres vencerme con plantas eso es patético!-** declaro la poderosa loba de diez colas mientras el rubio continuaba concentrado con sus manos en el suelo que no dejaba de agitarse antes de que pasara, un par de brotes emergieron desde el suelo pequeños y tiernos que se entrelazaban a las raíces que la sujetaban de sus patas, Juubi gruño molesta antes de tratar de soltarse y ahí paso, su chakra fue drenado con velocidad por aquellas raíces que comenzaban a crecer a gran velocidad alrededor de sus patas como si fueran enredaderas que crecían alimentadas por su poder cediendo su chakra demoniaco a esos brotes que en cosa de momentos comenzaban a crecer como un par de gigantescos arboles que hacían ver a los gigantescos secuoyas como pequeños matorrales pues en cosa de un parpadeo los gigantescos arboles ya estaban aplastando a Juubi por los costados mientras sus ramas casi como las raíces crecían enredándose sobre ella como si tratasen de estrangularla pero ella forcejeaba con todo su poder sacudiendo el suelo donde las raíces de los arboles se volvían colosales enterrándose en el mismo al tiempo que otro par de colosales arboles emergía desde el suelo uniéndose a los otros dos en esa extraña formación donde Juubi era atrapada al tiempo que el color verde de las grandes hojas comenzaba a cubrir su pelaje demoniaco -**aaahh que es esto? Qué clase de monstruoso jutsu es este, mi poder, mi poder está siendo robado!-**gruño con fuerza la poderosa biju antes de que el rubio le mirase con ojos serenos aun con sus manos pegadas al suelo como si el seguir haciendo eso lograra que su ataque fuera aun mas fuerte presionando a la biju que solo le miraba con enojo y tenía que admitirlo asombro pues nunca espero que él fuera capa z de tenerla así de atrapada -lo siento Juubi pero con esa forma donde tu poder esta tan expuesto que es imposible escapar de este jutsu- declaro el Ishura con orgullo en su voz mientras los ojos de Juubi se entrecerraban y comenzaba a brillar rodeada de su chakra oscuro y poderoso.

-**esto no acabara así Naruto-** rugió la molesta biju al tiempo que su brillo la cubría con fuerza y los arboles seguían creciendo y enredando sus ramas al tiempo que la figura de la biju desaparecía entre chakra que se difuminaba entre los gigantescos arboles

-(bien paso uno completo ahora que no me mate mientras vamos al paso número dos)- fue el pensamiento del rubio al tiempo que avanzaba a toda velocidad a los grandes árboles que poco a poco cerraban todos los caminos casi como si se tratasen de una especie de prisión vegetal.

Naruto dio un gran salto y entró en la zona arbolada al tiempo que las ramas oscurecían todo al tiempo que los grandes troncos se tocaban unos a otros cerrado casi todo el paso de la luz, -valla jejeje esto si que es digno de ella- se dijo a si mismo el rubio al tiempo que miraba como con ligeros rayos de sol se iluminaba la zona donde el suelo estaba casi todo removido dejando ver las raíces retorcidas y oscuras por el chakra maligno de Juubi quien en ese momento estaba al centro de aquella visión oscura y algo escabrosa enredada en delgadas raíces que la mantenían quieta y con brazos y piernas fijos a ellos negando su movimiento -**esto no me detendrá por siempre Naruto, en algún momento me soltare y me las pagarás-** sus ojos y palabras aún estaban llenos de enojó y despecho al tiempo que Naruto avanzaba despacio hacia ella mirándola con atención, si le restabas ese carácter volátil y vengativo era de hecho una mujer muy hermosa que a más de un hombre le atraería -lo sé pero no creo que te moleste esto- respondió el Ishura al tiempo que se plantaba frente a la biju y sin miramiento alguno solo la beso, los ojos de Juubi se abrieron al sentir los labios del rubio pero pronto su ira se difumino poco a poco al tiempo que sus labios se abrieron y la lengua de Naruto se colaba en su boca peleando contra la de ella en una feroz batalla que terminaba en un empate causado por la falta de oxígeno que los orillo a separarse

-**ya veo... recapacitaste y vas a aceptar mi oferta aunque debes pagar por hacerme enojar-** dijo la biju relamiéndose los labios mientras su agresividad se reenfocaba de otro modo más que ansiosa de "desquitar" su ira con el

-de hecho no tengo pensado volverme tu juguete… tu vas a ser quien se vuelva mi lobita amorosa y cariñosa- dijo el Ishura con seguridad en sus palabras logrando hacer que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la biju que le miraba con diversión genuina

-**jejejeje que sometieras a mis hijas no implica que lo puedas hacer conmigo después de todo yo soy una demonio pura sangre y a diferencia de ellas yo no me someto a nadie-** respondió con decisión la biju de la diez colas al tiempo que Naruto solo le miraba con calma

Era hermosa y agresiva y hasta cierto punto le recordaba un poco a la actitud que tenía Tsume antes de que el la sometiera y si eso era correcto entonces tendría que hacerla decir que le pertenecía cosa que fácil no iba a ser aunque si bastante divertido, -bueno veamos quien tiene la razón Juubi_chan- le dijo aquellas palabras con cariño antes de que de un movimiento de sus manos las raíces la soltaran al tiempo que la besaba con deseo y pasión al tiempo que la biju enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del rubio que de un momento a otro fue arrojado al suelo con gran fuerza -**ese es tu lugar Naruto_kun a mis pies-** la biju se volvió a relamer los labios antes de que de un jalón de sus manos se arrancara la ropa quedando desnuda ante los ojos de Naruto, estaba por completo en lo correcto y era una belleza en todo sentido con esa pie clara y lisa perfecta y suave a la vista así como ese par de enormes pechos de pezones rosados que s e balanceaban ante su respiración y claro su plano vientre que se veía firme como sus piernas torneadas que hacían juego con esas caderas anchas y su entrepierna tenía un poco de vello oscuro que llamaba la atención del rubio -**te gusta lo que ves verdad, pero yo también tengo derecho de ver a mi macho desnudo-** recito Juubi y con facilidad se inclino y de un movimiento de sus manos jalo la ropa del rubio que con el sonido de la tela haciéndose harapos fue desgarrada y arrancada de su cuerpo quedando también desnudo mientras la biju deslizaba su lengua por sus labios a ver como el miembro de Naruto reaccionaba ante su belleza -**oh alguien tiene algo grande para mí que delicia con razón a mis hijas les encantas-** Juubi se movió acercando su mano al miembro palpitante del rubio que con velocidad la tomo de la mueca jalándola y arrojándola al suelo con fuerza aplastando sus pechos contra el suelo hasta quedar el sobre ella rozando su virilidad contra el trasero de la biju que solo e miraba de reojo desde debajo de él -lo siento Juubi_chan pero aquí el que manda soy yo- dijo Naruto con decisión antes de que su mano se moviera despacio hacia el frente

-**aaahhh entonces si eso quieres demuéstrame que puedes ser el macho que me dome Naruto_kun-** fue el dulce gemido que escapo de los labios de la biju al sentir como la mano de Naruto se aferraba a uno de sus pechos apretándole con suavidad mientras sus dedos se acercaban al pezón

Naruto no pidió permiso o dijo nada solo la volteo con fuerza azotando a la biju de nuevo en el suelo pero lejos de molestarle parecía que le divertía pues de nuevo se relamió los labios al tiempo que la mano del rubio amasaba con fuerza su seno derecho apretando y casi pellizcando el pezón que a cada roce endurecía mas, los labios de Naruto se volvieron a unir a los de Juubi en un nuevo y apasionado beso donde sus lenguas de nuevo peleaban por el dominio al tiempo que la mano de a demonio de diez colas se movía con agilidad rozando y aferrándose al miembro del rubio que solo dejo salir un suave gemido al sentir sus suaves dedos rodeando su pene -**estas muy duro apuesto a que esto se siente delicioso verdad-** dijo la biju con burla y diversión mientras su mano apretaba e miembro del rubio y comenzaba a moverse tirando de él con un suave balanceo de su muñeca masturbando al rubio que solo dejaba salir ligeros gemidos al sentir como ella movía su mano con velocidad endureciéndolo aun mas –(oh diablos que bien se siente y solo es su mano, es una maestra en esto pero no perderé con ella)- pensó con decisión el rubio antes de moverse y atacar los grandes y suculentos pechos con su boca, Juubi gimió de gusto cuando los labios de Naruto se aferraron a uno de sus pezones chupándole con fuerza casi como si deseara sacar algo de el más aun porque no se detenía mientras sus manos no dejaban de apretar sus pechos y el saltaba de un pezón a otro chupándolos con hambre haciendo que se pusieran aún más duros que antes por el efecto de sus labios, la biju comprendió el ataque de rubio y solo aumento el balanceo de su mano mientras Naruto tragaba sus pechos en una feroz lucha por arrancar el primer gemido de placer del otro ahora que esa batalla había iniciado al fin.

Juubi luchó por reprimir aquel gemido de gusto que le daba la sensación de los labios de Naruto sobre sus pechos al tiempo que su mano no dejaba de moverse tirando del miembro del Ishura que solo seguía en su labor que pronto llevó al siguiente nivel cuándo abrió un poco la boca y usó sus dientes para morder suavemente uno de aquellos pezones endurecidos jalándolo con cierta fuerza cosa que Juubi no aguantó -**ahhh siii muerde mas fuerte-** gimió suplicante la biju de las diez colas al tiempo que su mano se apretaba sobre el miembro de Naruto que solo sintió como la mano de la bella biju sujetaba su pene con fuerza desde la base con firmeza -ahhhh- gimió el rubio al sentir la caricia ruda sobre su hombría que solo pálpito en la palma de la biju, si se podía decir que hasta ese momento la "pelea" estaba empatada pues ambos habían dejado salir el quejido de gusto ante las caricias del otro, Naruto soltó los pechos de Juubi antes de ir en pos de los labios de la biju uniendo sus labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso donde de nuevo su lengua luchaba contra la de la biju al tiempo que esta se negaba a soltar el miembro del Ishura quien solo rompió el beso y le miró con duda pues su mano no lo soltaba -**ni creas que voy a soltar esto que ahora va a ser todo mío-**dijo la hermosa mujer mientras apretaba su mano moviéndola suave sobre el miembro del rubio que solo gimió de gusto por el movimiento que Juubi realizaba al tiempo que besaba el cuello del rubio que solo podía gemir de gusto por sus caricias -**verdad que es agradable ser mi juguete Naruto_kun-**dijo con deseo la biju mientras tomaba el control de aquella situación y el rubio solo deseaba que ella no se detuviera pero claro no podía perder contra ella.

El rubio se movió de manera inesperada para la biju que solo noto como Naruto se movía obre ella jalándola con cierta fuerza hasta que coloco su miembro frente al rostro de la biju que solo le miro antes de deslizar su lengua por sus labios, e acerco a él con deseos de besarlo y degustar su sabor pero Naruto lo alejo de ella -si lo deseas pídemelo Juubi_chan- dijo el rubio alejándose un poco de la biju que suelta del agarre del rubio solo entrecerró sus ojos por la actitud del rubio que solo se separaba un poco de ella con aquella sonrisa en su rostro -**tu no me vas a hace pedirte nada- ** respondió la molesta loba antes de ponerse de pie mirando al desnudo rubio que delante de ella seguía mirándole con esa sonrisa en su rostro -quieta lobita- dijo el rubio con calma y una voz ciertamente dura que dejaba claro que el tomaba el mando de la situación cosa que no le gustaba nada a la siempre dominante biju que cuando deseaba algo solo lo tomaba aunque tuviera que ser a la mala y así lo habría hecho con el rubio de no ser porque algo la detuvo tomándola con fuerza de la muñeca, se giro un segundo solo para notar una larga cadena de cristal solido y algo oscuro que le sujetaba desde el suelo, una de sus cejas se alzo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro y miraba al rubio con ella -** pretendes que esto te ayude a domarme Naruto_kun, este pedazo de cristal tan frágil no servirá-** dijo la biju con orgullo en su voz antes de tirar de la cadena que se rompió con facilidad al tiempo que el rubio solo asentía a sus palabras como si ya estuviera esperando que eso ocurriera pues solo seguía con esa sonrisa en su rostro pese a lo que vio delante de el

-oh claro que no te detendrá solo es cristal común… pero el diamante es otra cosa!- y unió sus manos en una fuerte palmada al tiempo que una gruesa cadena emergía del suelo enroscándose en el cuerpo de Juubi hasta que llego a su cuello abriendo el último eslabón que se aplastaba hasta formar una especie de collar brillante que se enredo en su cuello tirando de ella hasta el suelo

-**pero que… como te atreves a ponerme una correa como si fuera de tu propiedad… tu eres quien me pertenece a mí!-** y la orgullosa biju trato de ponerse de pie mientras la cadena se tensaba y para su asombro no se rompía sino que tiraba de ella obligándola a caer de nuevo al suelo apoyada sobre manos y piernas en una clásica posición de cuatro puntos

-que te parece ese collar no solo te queda bien es de un diamante especial que absorbe tu chakra y se fortalece por lo que nunca podrás romperlo Juubi_chan- el Ishura se inclinó frente a ella y con su dedo alzó el rostro de Juubi que le miro con enojo

-**de verdad me quieres someter no?... pues hazlo demuéstrame que eres el macho que nació para tomarme y te seré leal para siempre aunque dudó que lo logres y al final serás mi juguete Naruto_kun-** respondió con una sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro antes de que el rubio tomase esa correa de cristal y jalara de la misma

El rostro de la biju fue golpeado suavemente por el miembro del rubio que lo rozaba contra su rostro a lo largo de sus mejillas pasando por sobre los labios que la orgullosa loba se rehusaba a abrir aunque el gesto de deseo era bastante evidente para el Ishura que solo se separó un poco -apuesto a que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que tuviste un pene tan cerca de ti apoco no deseas probarlo y saber a qué sabe quizá ya olvidaste el sabor de un hombre- dijo el rubio con un tono algo presuntuoso y presumido en su voz mientras volvía a pasar su miembro erecto frente al rostro de la biju que solo lo miraba fijamente, no estaba equivocado pues si habían pasado siglos desde que vio al último miembro viril y ahora tenía uno tan cerca de sus labios donde su lengua se asomaba un poco degustando el escaso sabor que dejo Naruto al pasar sobre ellos cosa que claro que el rubio n otro y por eso mismo volvió a rozar la punta de su miembro sobre los labios de la biju que solo le miraba fijamente -(**hace tanto que no pruebo uno y este… este se ve delicioso… lo quiero… tengo que tenerlo y me importa un bledo todo lo demás!)-** pensó para si mismo la biju de las diez colas al tiempo que le dirigía una nueva mirada al rubio que solo se detenía frente a su rostro casi como si apuntase a la boca de Juubi que solo le miro antes de que sus ojos cayeran al pene del rubio que solo jalo suavemente de la cadena que sujetaba a la demonio -quieres decirme algo Juubi_chan?- pregunto el rubio con esa sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que ni el mismo creía la faceta que estaba adoptando con la orgullosa demonio aunque tenía que reconocer que había algo extrañamente excitante en someter y obligar a esa hembra a someterse a él cosa que la verdad estaba disfrutando demasiado **-yo… yo lo quiero!- ** admitió al fin la biju ansiosa antes de abrir su boca y con la libertad que le confirió el rubio al soltar un poco aquella cadena se aferró al miembro del rubio con la clase de desesperación y deseo que solo siglos de abstinencia logran crear.

-aaaahhhh- fue todo lo que Naruto pudo gemir al tiempo que la boca de Juubi rodeaba su miembro y comenzaba a chuparlo con deseo y ansiedad, sus mejillas se inflaban con fuera al tiempo que tragaba todo lo que podía del rubio dentro de ella mientras su lengua hacia movimientos agiles y deseosos en el interior acariciando y rotando alrededor del endurecido invasor que solo degustaba con deseo ya que parecía que este reaccionaba a sus caricias bucales pues se endurecía otro poco ante cada roce de su lengua dentro de su boca -(**es mejor de lo que creí nunca había probado algo mas delicioso en toda mi vida)-** era todo en lo que podía pensar la hermosa hembra demonio al tiempo que sus mejillas de nuevo forzaban el traga el miembro del Ishura que solo seguía gimiendo mientras veía como su pene desaparecía por completo dentro de la boca de la biju de diez colas que solo devoraba con hambre a cada segundo que lo ingería hasta que comenzó a llegar a su garganta donde el respirar se volvía un poco más difícil por tener la vía obstruida por el mismo -aaaahhh no pares… trágalo todo! –ordeno el rubio antes de jalar de aquella "correa" obligando a la biju a tragar toda su hombría, por un segundo se sintió ahogándose con el miembro del rubio que solo la sujetaba al tiempo dejando salir el sonido húmedo de su lengua al intentar tragar mas del pene de Naruto que tras instantes de gusto la soltó y Juubi retrocedió despacio consiguiendo aire al fin mientras Naruto le miraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara -quieres mas Juubi_chan? - preguntó con ese tono un poco presuntuoso que usaba con la biju que solo lo miró con ojos feroces antes de que una sonrisa lujuriosa apareciera en su bello rostro -**si, lo quiero todo Naruto_kun-** y sus ojos brillaron de deseo al tiempo que abría enorme su boca ofreciendo su cavidad al rubio que feliz de la actitud de Juubi solo jalo esa correa y clavo su miembro en la boca de Juubi que solo trago feliz el pene de Naruto que jalando la correa de cristal obligaba a la biju a tragar su miembro por completo hasta sentir su garganta, enredó la cadena en su puño y tomo a la biju de diez colas de la nunca mientras empujaba sus caderas contra su rostro moviéndose frenético al hacerle el amor a la boca de la biju que solo apoyaba sus manos en el suelo al tiempo que sus pechos se agitaban en el aire al ritmo que Naruto deseaba pues no se detenía golpeando la boca de Juubi con fuerza hasta sentir como su interior hervía

-(**se está hinchando, Naruto_kun se va a venir, si hazlo dame tu semen... dámelo todo)-** pensó Juubi al sentir como el miembro del Ishura solo se dilataba ante lo inevitable haciéndola ansiar el saborear lo que el rubio liberaría

-ahhh Juubi_chan bébelo todo! - gimió con fuerza el rubio mientras dejaba ir con fuerza su semilla dentro de la boca de la biju que de inmediato comenzó a tragar el espeso y abundante semen que el rubio disparaba en su boca que pronto estaba llena del espeso fluido que Juubi tragaba hambrienta, fueron momentos de placer que casi parecieron eternos hasta que el rubio término y retiro su miembro de la boca de Juubi que se relamió los labios recogiendo los restos del semen del rubio -**mmmm delicioso mnmn tan espeso y es tanto se nota que eres todo un macho-** dijo la loba de diez colas al tiempo que el rubio solo le miraba con esa sonrisa pues aún seguía endurecido frente a ella que le miraba con esa gran sonrisa y el brillo de deseo en sus ojos -**sigues tan duro si que eres digno de ser mío-** habló de nuevo la biju al tiempo que acariciaba el miembro suavemente son sus dedos sintiendo como palpitaba ansioso de que lo atendiera aún más, Naruto jalo de la correa con fuerza y logró hacer que la biju cayera al suelo mientras él se acomodaba al darse ella la vuelta -abre las piernas que quiero saber que tan dulce eres- ordenó Naruto mientras Juubi sonreía y pese a sus dudas de la situación separó las piernas sin cuestionar dejando al rubio una vista completa de su intimidad -(**porque lo obedezco yo soy la que manda aquí no el... aaaahhhhh )-** fue todo lo que pensó la biju antes de dejar salir un fuerte gemido cuándo el Ishura se aferró a su intimidad con deseo, los labios de Naruto besaban su intimidad con pasión mientras sus manos la tomaban de los tersos muslos alzándola del suelo antes de clavar su lengua en la húmeda cavidad que se tenso ante el golpe del flexible invasor que se colaba dentro de ella -**aaahhhh siii no pares!-** gimió con fuerza la biju cuándo de la manera más inesperada el rubio se detuvo separándose de ella mientras se relamía los labios mirando a la desconcertada biju

-**porque te detienes?-** preguntó la demonio de diez colas al tiempo que Naruto solo miraba a la misma con esa gran sonrisa mientras jalaba esa correa con fuerza haciendo que sintiera como el jalaba de la misma mirándole con diversión

-tienes un sabor exquisito pero aún no me pides que siga- respondió el Ishura a la pregunta de la loba que solo entrecerró sus ojos ante sus palabras porque era clara la intención con las que las dijo

-**ni creas que te suplicare que lo hagas... soy la máxima biju y no me rebajare-** Naruto solo sonrió ante las palabras de Juubi pues era claro que ese gran orgullo superaba incluso al de Natsumi pero por algo era su madre

-quien dijo algo sobre suplicar, solo pídemelo y seguiré eso es todo... dime qué quieres que siga eso es todo- y Naruto la miró con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de esa cadena jalando del cuello de Juubi al tiempo que dos de sus dedos se deslizaban por la mojada entrada de la biju

Los dedos de Naruto se movían por la zona íntima de Juubi rozando la entrada amenazando con entrar pero sin hacerlo logrando que el calor y la excitación nublasen la mente de la biju que solo gimió de nuevo -**aahhhh ya... solo sigue Naruto_kun-** pidió a ojos cerrados logrando que rubio esbozara una sonrisa y volviera a alzarla para hundir su lengua, de nuevo la biju lanzó un fuerte gemido al tiempo que la lengua del rubio serpenteaba dentro de su intimidad entrando lo más que podía solo para salir un poco y cargar de nuevo al frente con decisión arrancando más gemidos de Juubi -**ahhh si me encanta eres grandioso ahhhh no te detengas ahhhh-** dijo la biju de las diez colas al tiempo que su húmeda lengua se movía dentro y hacia afuera reptando entre las paredes internas de Juubi que solo gemía de gusto al tiempo que sus manos en el suelo arañaban el mismo cada que Naruto hundía su lengua hasta el fondo de su ser -**ahhhh si justo ahí no pares Naruto_kun! -** casi grito la biju al sentir como el rubio llegó a ese punto donde el toque lanzaba una onda de placer por el cuerpo de la biju de diez colas que al fin movió sus manos dirigiéndolas a sus pechos que ella misma amasaba al tiempo que Naruto seguía moviendo su lengua dentro de ella que solo sentía su cuerpo calentándose aún más que antes justo cuando el rubio vio frente a él ese pequeño "botón" que se alzaba desde la intimidad de la demonio, sacó su lengua de ella y lamiendo toda su entrada llegó hasta el solo para enroscar su lengua, los ojos de Juubi se abrieron enormes ante aquella sensación deliciosa que no se detenía pues Naruto ahora chupaba ese delicado punto haciendo que la biju gimiera aun más fuerte que antes solo para insertar uno de sus dedos en ella -**ahhhh siii mas... mas ahhhh-** dijo la enloquecida Juubi con una voz desesperada y casi suplicante mientras Naruto solo movía sus ahora dos dedos dentro de la biju sin soltar su clítoris que seguía consintiendo al tiempo que las paredes internas se tensaban

-**ohhh si ya... ya... después de siglos yo...yo... ME VENGOOOOOO! -** gimió y grito con fuerza Juubi al tiempo que un caudal abundante de sus jugos internos fluían al exterior justo a donde la boca de Naruto los esperaba para beber

Fue la sensación mas deliciosa que Juubi hubiera sentido en décadas y como no si hacia al menos cuatro siglos que no tenía contacto con algún ser vivo mucho menos con un hombre como Naruto que había extasiado a sus hijas al punto de someterlas a él y dejar en cinta a una de ellas -**(ya veo porque mis hijas te adoran Naruto_kun y eso que solo fue tu lengua)-**era la línea de pensamiento de la biju de diez colas mientras se relamía los labios y el Ishura degustaba sus jugos dulces y tibios que siendo honesto tenían un sabor parecido al de las bijus con las que ya había estado pero aun así tenía un cierto sabor distintivo que hacia hervir su sangre y que su miembro palpitara aún más ansioso que antes -deliciosos... tus jugos son exquisitos Juubi_chan- dijo el Ishura mientras miraba a la biju aun en esa singular posición en la que la tenía mientras lamia los restos de sus jugos impregnados en su zona íntima haciendo aparecer una sonrisa de placer en el rostro de la poderosa loba de diez colas** -desde luego son los jugos de la mejor hembra es obvio que son deliciosos además... también son un fuerte afrodisíaco Naruto_kun-** las palabras de Juubi sonaron casi como una especie de broma pero el rubio supo que no lo eran pues los jugos de las bijus le causaban un efecto parecido pero lo que sentía en ese momento no se comparaba, Juubi solo guardo silencio esperando mientras sus jugos hacían efecto en el rubio que miraba al suelo respirando con cierto ritmo y sin decir nada -**entonces Naruto_kun serás un juguete obediente con tu Juubi_sama di que si y podrás hacerme el amor justo como lo deseas en este momento-** murmuró la biju con una sonrisa divertida en su bello rostro al tiempo que Naruto solo seguía respirando y ella esperaba que aquel efecto como en Rikudo nublase el juicio del rubio hasta no saber que hacia pero claro cometió un gran error fatal en ese elaborado y placentero plan

-tu... tu eres... tu eres quien me pertenece a mi Juubi! - rugió el rubio Ishura con un brillo lleno de deseo en sus ojos al tiempo que jalaba con fuerza de aquella correa pues el ante todo... no era Rikudo ni tenía sus debilidades.

Dio un fuerte tirón de la correa que sujetaba a la biju del cuello haciéndola casi salir volando hasta que se desplomo en el suelo apoyándose sobre manos y pies antes de que sus ojos se abrieran enormes al sentir como sus nalgas canosas eran separadas por algo duro -tienes un trasero increíble y va a ser todo mío- dijo el Ishura con deseo en su voz antes de colocar la punta de su miembro a la entrada del trasero de la loba que solo sintió la presión en el mismo cuando Naruto empujo su pene dentro de ella de un golpe que lo hizo gemir al sentí como el trasero de Juubi cedía ante la punta de su hombría -** aaaahhh es muy grande!-** gimió con fuerza la biju al sentir como su trasero cedía ante el duro invasor que no se detuvo pues el rubio estimulado por sus jugos continuo empujando su pene dentro de ella al tiempo que Juubi solo podía soltar fuertes gemidos mientras el pene de Naruto entraba poco a poco en su ser abriendo el camino posterior de la hermosa biju que solo abría enormes sus ojos ante cada cm del rubio que se hundía dentro de ella hasta que pronto se detuvo por completo y se inclino sobre la espalda de la biju que a ojos cerrados disfrutaba de aquella sensación en su trasero -Juubi_chan… solo va la mitad- susurro el rubio a su oído logrando que los ojos de la poderosa loba se abrieran enormes ante sus palabras pues implicaban que el aun podía entrar más en ella, la idea era sin duda deliciosa por eso mismo Juubi se relamió los labios ante la imagen de la mitad de aquel miembro afuera de ella esperando por entrar -lo quieres todo?- pegunto ahora el rubio con un tono divertido y algo juguetón mientras sus manos se movían al frente y amasaban con rudeza sus pechos enormes que colgaban apretándolos con agresividad al tiempo que salía un poco de la biju que controlaba tan bien su cuerpo que apretó el trasero sujetando el miembro del Ishura para que no saliera de ella mientras las manos de Naruto se rehusaban a soltar sus pechos que seguía estrujando con deseo casi como si deseara sacar algo de su interior con ansiedad mientras la biju volteaba mirándole con ojos llenos de deseo animal en ellos

-**métemelo todo, párteme en dos Naruto_kun!- ** dijo ella con esa voz deseosa y casi suplicante que solo logo hacer que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro del rubio que se inclinó un poco más sobre ella mordiendo su espalda

-sí, todo lo que mi lobita quiera le daré- y sin decir más el rubio salió un poco más de Juubi para ganar impulso antes de soltar la fuerte embestida que golpeo a la biju en su trasero con toda su fuerza.

-**AAAAHHHH SIIIII-** fue el poderoso grito de placer de Juubi que resonó en ese improvisado bosque al sentir la biju como su trasero se abría a más no poder recibiendo el miembro del ubio que de un solo impulso había pegado sus caderas a su trasero dejando que su miembro estuviera por completo dentro de ella latiendo con fuerza al tiempo que él seguía mordiendo y amasando los pechos de Juubi que solo gemía de gusto, nunca había sentido algo tan delicioso en su vida ya que casi podía sentirlo al punto de partirla como deseaba, despacio el rubio retrocedió un poco y ella cas suplico que no saliera pero solo lo hizo para volver a golpearla -**AAAAAHHH –** gimió de nuevo la biju de las die colas cuando el ubio golpeo su trasero que se agito por la violencia del golpe, el rubio no se detuvo ahí ya que ponto comenzaba a moverse golpeando el trasero de Juubi con fuera agitando todo su cuerpo al tiempo que su miembro entraba y salía de ella con fuerza sacudiendo su cuerpo al tiempo que su miembro abría su trasero al salir solo para volver a entrar en ella con total violencia que la hacía gemir con deseo –**AAAAHH SI MAS NO PARES DAME MAS ME ENCANTA!-** suplicaba la biju de las diez colas al tiempo que el rubio no disminuía sus embestidas que solo la sacudían cada ve con más fuerza al punto de que las manos de Juubi no soportaban su propio cuerpo ante tal fuerza de penetración, se desplomo al suelo mientras el rubio se aferraba a sus caderas moviéndose contra ella con toda la fuerza que poseía –aaahh que apretado… tu trasero es increíble Juubi_chan!- dijo al fin el rubio entre gemidos al tiempo que la biju dejaba de decir palabras y solo producía gemidos de gusto y quejidos de placer al sentir como el rubio tomaba posesión de su trasero con fuerza al punto de comenzar a aplastarla contra el suelo con cada golpe -aaahhh Juubi… Juubi- dijo el ubio atrapado en el deseo y la pasión mientras jalaba de aquella corre alzando a la biju por el cuello, los ojos de Juubi estaban perdidos en ese momento mientras el collar oprimía su cuello alzándola del suelo mientras seguía golpeándola con su miembro en plena erección que solo comenzaba a hincharse dentro del trasero de la biju anunciando lo inevitable que llegaría en cosa de instantes, -Juubi_chan.. tómalo todo es para ti… AAAAAAHHHHHH- Naruto lanzo un gemido casi animal mientras clavaba su pene lo más adentro de la biju que podía y dejaba ir su semilla espesa y abundante dentro del trasero de Juubi que solo abrió enormes sus ojos al sentir como la inundaba

-**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-** grito con fuerza Juubi al sentir como el semen caliente del rubio la llenaba desbordando un orgasmo violento y animal dentro de ella que solo se extendía mientras el semen de Naruto fluía dentro de su trasero sin parecer querer detenerse extendiendo el placer que Juubi estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

En el exterior de ese mini bosque el grupo de apoyo escuchó con atención aquel alarido que vino del interior resonando con fuerza desde el interior -eso sí que fue un grito Naruto debe estar peleando con fuerza deberíamos apoyarlo- dijo con serenidad el sandaime al tiempo que miraba a sus compañeros de misión con calma, en realidad la idea de pelear contra una biju gigante con un poder casi ilimitado que podría aplastarlos con una sola pata pero al final de cuentas apoyar a Naruto era la idea de esa misión puesto que sería hipócrita pedirle ayuda en una batalla si ellos no se la dieron cuándo la necesitaba y por eso mismo era que avanzaban despacio hacia ese sitio sombrío donde Juubi yacía aun empalada en el miembro del rubio que al fin soltaba la correa y ella caía al suelo dejando salir el miembro del rubio de su trasero que quedo un poco abierto dejando salir parte del semen que el Ishura derramó en su interior con tanta fuerza -**eso... eso fue increíble fue el mejor orgasmo de toda mi vida, mi trasero jamás volverá a sentirse igual de bien-** dijo la biju en el suelo al tiempo que esa sonrisa orgásmica no dejaba su rostro mientras Naruto solo le miraba con esa sonrisa al tiempo que su miembro seguía duro y ansioso de "pelear" mas contra la hermosa biju que con calma el rubio movió sobre el suelo mientras tomaba sus piernas y las abría con facilidad deslizando su miembro contra su aún húmeda entrada que se derramó ante el orgasmo que Naruto le causó -aun quieres más Juubi_chan... porque aun te daré más- dijo el rubio mientras deslizaba su miembro sobre su entrada haciendo que Juubi sintiera como el miembro de Naruto tocaba su intimidad amenazando con irrumpir dentro de ella

-**si, quiero más dámelo clava tu pene dentro de mí y lléname con tu espesa semilla Naruto_kun-** los ojos de Juubi estaban fijos en el miembro de Naruto que solo sonreía por la manera en que la biju lo miraba

-te daré lo que deseas Juubi_chan todo para mi lobita- dijo el rubio mientras alineaba su miembro a la entrada de la biju que solo sentía como su zona más íntima era tocada por la punta de aquel miembro.

Naruto se quedo quieto disfrutando del roce de esa zona húmeda y sensible justo donde su pene ansiaba entrar pero para molestia de Juubi no entraba en ella, estaba detenido en una agónica pausa que solo la hacía desear mucho más que la tomara de una buena vez justo como sus ojos le indicaban al Ishura que con una sonrisa al fin "atacó" empujando con suavidad su miembro que abrió la entrada de la biju con un sonido húmedo al tiempo que los ojos de Juubi brillaban de placer** -ahhhh siii es tan grande... lo adoro! -** gimió la biju de diez colas con una gran sonrisa justo cuando Naruto se detenía por completo y le miraba con esa sonrisa en su rostro -tu me perteneces Juubi_chan... dilo! - ordenó Naruto antes de soltar la embestida, los ojos de Juubi se abrieron enormes cuándo sintió como el miembro de Naruto se coló dentro de ella de golpe hasta lo más profundo de su ser golpeando la entrada de su vientre haciéndola gritar de gusto** -aaaaahhhhh siii ahhhh-** fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la biju al tiempo que Naruto sacaba su miembro casi por completo solo para golpear de nuevo con la misma fuerza sacudiendo el cuerpo de Juubi donde sus enormes pechos rebotaban ante las embestidas del Ishura que solo se lanzaba contra ella con fuerza sacudiendo todo su cuerpo mientras su miembro comenzaba a presionar la entrada de su vientre, Juubi lanzó un gemido animal al sentir como el pene de Naruto tocaba la parte más profunda de su ser como nadie lo había hecho, la cara orgásmica de Juubi fue una señal clara para Naruto que se detuvo poco a poco -**no pares ahora sigue llega a mi útero anda! -** le incitó con deseo y desesperación la biju de las diez colas logrando que Naruto solo esbozara una gran sonrisa por la actitud de la biju que pese a ese gran orgullo no parecía muy dispuesta a honrar su puesto como la única demonio de colas que no se podía domar.

-quieres que te tome por completo verdad Juubi_chan… di que me perteneces o no seguiré – las palabras del rubio fueron casi como un balde de agua fría pues Juubi le miro al escucharlo con sus ojos bien abiertos por lo que él le estaba mandando decir

-**nunca… yo no seré tuya tu eres quien me va a pertenecer a mi… aaaahhhhh-** gimió con fuerza la biju al sentir como el rubio empujaba un poco su miembro contra ella presionando la entrada de su vientre que por un segundo casi cedió ante el

-sé que te mueres de ganas por saber cómo se sentirá cuando entre hasta el fondo, sé que ansias sentir como te lleno con mi caliente semen… verdad eso quieres- decía con calma el Ishura mientras se movía suavemente contra ella presionando la zona más interna y sensible de Juubi.

La biju de nuevo lanzo un gemido ahogado mientras trataba de mantener sus labios cerrados sintiendo como la punta del duro miembro del rubio presionaba con suavidad la entrada de su vientre casi como si deseara entrar aunque claro no lo hacía -eres tan cálida y estrecha, sé que lo quieres decir anda Juubi_chan si me lo dices te daré todo lo que tengo dentro de mí- dijo de nuevo Naruto con un tono amoroso al tiempo que salía por completo de Juubi solo para volver a presionarla con su miembro mientras le pedía que dijera aquellas palabras que ella tanto se negaba a pronunciar por más que Naruto presionaba aquella entrada y claro está que ella no era materia fácil de convencer por lo que opto por darle una pequeña probada, -**aaaaahhhhh-** fue el gemido agónico y lleno de placer que escapo de la garganta de Juubi al sentir como su vientre fue perforado suavemente por el miembro del rubio que solo entro un poco pasa salir mientras lo ojo de Juubi yacían abiertos a mas no poder -(**eso… eso fue… eso fue lo mejor que he sentido en mi vida… yo.. yo quiero más!)-** pensaba la biju de la diez colas mientras el rubio de nuevo presionaba u entrada interna ahora in llegar a entrar en su vientre mientas la tena sujeta de la caderas con firmeza sin dejar de moverse suavemente contra ella sin volver a entrar en su vientre solo rozando la parte que perforó momentos atrás -**más… mételo más-** fue el suave susurro de Juubi mientras el Ishura se detenía por completo y miraba a su bello rostro donde su ojos ensombrecido por el deseo le miraban casi al punto de quiebre, Naruto esbozo una sonrisa al tiempo que volvía a colocar la punta de su pene a la entrada de Juubi y la miraba con calma -perdón pero que dijiste Juubi_chan… a quien le perteneces?- pregunto con calma Naruto saliendo casi por completo de Juubi dejando solo la punta de su miembro dentro de ella que le miraba con deseo y una respiración agitada a cada segundo otro poco mientras sentía como el rubio casi había salido de ella como si de sus palabras dependiera que el la dejara o no, -**yo… yo…-** murmuro Juubi con una voz casi ausente mientras sus ojos se quedaban fijos en esos ojos azules del rubio que solo se movió un poco más hacia adentro solo para volver a salir hasta la entrada de Juubi que solo gimió con deseo -**yo soy tuya… te pertenezco a ti y solo a ti soy tu hembra y te daré todos los cachorros que me pidas Naruto_kun mi amor ahora solo lléname con tu semen!-** grito la biju al fin rindiéndose ante las sensaciones de su cuerpo mientras el ubio solo sonreía y el cuerpo de ambos se vinculaba por aquella energía oscura y extraña que corría desde el miembro del rubio atrapado dentro de la intimidad de Juubi hasta situarse cerca de su cuello a la espalda sobre un hombro donde una marca muy característica aparecía antes de desvanecerse y la sonrisa de Juubi solo aumentaba mas

_-_**no… maldita loba traidora …SE ENTREGO A NARUTO Y YA NO LA CONTROLO… MALDITA SEAS JUUBI!**_**-**_fue el poderoso grito de ira de Yamata dentro de su recinto escondido donde sintió claramente como ese vínculo de control que tenía en la loba era quebrado por una fuera superior, la de una hembra feliz al someterse a su macho.

En esos momentos en los que Yamata sentía una ira enorme por lo sucedido con su hasta ese momento mascota era algo que poco le importaba a Juubi ya que en ese instante Naruto la sujetaba con fuerza al tiempo que empujaba contra ella presionando su útero que cedía ante el -**aaahhhh sii es enorme y no deja de entrar lo amo ahhh! - ** gemia o más bien gritaba Juubi al tiempo que Naruto se colaba dentro de ella hasta lo más profundo de su ser llenando por completo a la biju de las diez colas que solo lo abrazaba con las piernas para evitar que se alejara -ahhh Juubi_chan que apretada estas ahhh-fue todo lo que el rubio dijo antes de empujar un poco más dentro de ella hasta que ya no pudo entrar más pues estaba golpeando el fondo de su intimidad quedándose quieto un momento mientras la biju respiraba agitada y con una mueca de placer puro en su rostro más cuando Naruto salió un poco antes de empujar con fuerza -**AAAHHHHHHH-** gimió con fuerza la biju cuándo e miembro de Naruto llegó hasta el fondo de su vientre presionando el final de su útero que solo se estremeció ante la dureza del Ishura que se deslizaba dentro de ella sin detenerse pese a lo profundo que ya estaba, la biju solo pudo lanzar un glorioso gemido cuándo el pene de Naruto llegó lo más profundo que pudo tocando el fin de su útero presionando con fuerza solo para salir y volver a golpear la zona con fuerza haciendo que Juubi solo se arqueara de gusto** -aaahh tan adentro aahhh me llena todaaaaaahhhhhhh-** fue todo lo que salió de su boca al tiempo que Naruto se inclinaba sobre ella alzándola un poco con sus manos solo para alcanzar sus pechos, de inmediato su boca se aferró a uno de sus pezones mientras chupaba con fuerza y la biju solo gemía de gusto jalando el rostro del Ishura contra ella haciendo que apretase su rostro contra su seno izquierdo que chupaba en ese momento -**siii chupa y no pares Naruto_kun te pertenezco y puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras!-** recitó la biju enloquecida por el placer al tiempo de que sentía esa mano en su otro pecho... el placer nublaba su mente pero aun así notó que era una tercera mano que Naruto no tenía por eso envuelta en el orgásmico placer volteó solo para ver a un segundo Naruto recostado en el suelo

-**ohhh por Izanami_sama... siiiiiii! -** grito con toda su fuerza cuándo sintio el segundo miembro colándose dentro de su trasero sin pedir permiso mientras el rubio original la dejaba caer suavemente sobre su clon

El miembro del segundo rubio entró en el trasero de la biju que solo pudo gemir de gusto cuándo ambos rubios comenzaron a moverse al mismo ritmo ya que cuándo uno salía el otro entraba hasta el fondo llenándola con su miembro que distendía sus paredes con facilidad -**aaahhh siii mas no pares Naruto_kun-** suplicaba Juubi con deseo y una enorme sonrisa de placer al sentir como el rubio numero dos se hundía en ella hasta el fondo solo para sentir cm el verdadero golpeaba la parte más profunda de su útero con su miembro en una agresiva embestida, este salía de ella despacio sol para que ahora fuera su trasero el que era golpeado con el pene del otro Ishura que poco a poco ganaba velocidad como el verdadero, el cuerpo de Juubi se agitaba con fuerza ante cada golpe de los rubios que no se dejaban de mover en contra de ella lanzando fuertes golpes que sacudían sus pechos que se agitaban presas de las embestidas, **-aaaahhh mas no pares me encanta!-** gimió con sus ojos casi perdidos la biju de las diez colas que solo tenía mente para una cosa en ese momento… entregarse a Naruto por completo, -** mas n te detengas… préñame déjame darte un hijo Naruto_kun dame un hijo!-** suplico la biju por completo doblegada ante el rubio que sol dejaba que su instinto le guiara en esos momentos pues el clon apretaba los pechos de Juubi con fuerza mientras el verdadero Naruto solo caía sobre ellos chupando con dese los pezones que estaban más duros que nunca entre sus labios que n dejaban de besar chupar, Juubi solo gemía fuera de control al sentir aquellos golpes de ambos rubios que no se detenían y comenzaban a sincronizarse aún más que antes golpear ahora los dos al mismo tiempo embistiéndola por ambos flancos logrando que sus ojos se abrieran como platos cuando los sintió presionando dentro de ella con gran fuerza al tiempo que su cuerpo hervía cm su sangre en esos momentos en que ambos rubios la golpeaban con violencia, - **aaaahhh ya… ya viene ya casi-** dijo casi suplicante la biju al sentir con su cuerpo se entumecía poco a poco anunciando lo inminente que también estaba desbordando a su nuevo dueño que solo gemía como ella llegando a ese punto donde ya no se contuvieron mas

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH/**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-** fue el poderoso grito de los dos al tiempo que ambos rubís terminaban dentro de la biju que se arqueaba presa del violento orgasmo que el sentir su vientre lleno con el semen del rubio que caían sobre ella al tiempo que el clon se desvanecía y quedaban tendidos sobre el suelo.

-ahora… ahora eres mía y llegó tu momento de florecer de nuevo a mi lado…Saori_chan- susurro Naruto a su oído fiel a su costumbre de bautizar a las biju que poseía y conseguía como suyas logrando que una sonrisa ligera apareciera en el rostro de la recién nombrada biju

-(**Saori?... me gusta como suena)-** fue todo lo que Juubi pudo pensar mientras sentía su interior rebosante de la semilla del rubio sobre ella mientras dejaba de pensar en el mundo y en la situación actual que estaba en esos momentos peor de lo que llego a estar antes pues en su recinto cierto demonio que recién perdió a su antes fiel mascota solo se concentraba mientras sus ojos brillaban llamadole desde las profundidades del mar donde los siniestros ojos se abrían despacio pues su momento al fin había llegado

* * *

><p>-aparece Kurai agitado después de huir- el capitulo acabo y como vimos Naruto gano y claro como siempre ahora tiene una nueva chica en su harem y claro eso no le agrado nada a yamata que esta mas que listo para enviar a su poderosa bestia mítica por ellos para destruir todo a su paso, una batalla de dimensiones titanicas se alza frente a ellos sin duda una batalla colosal<br>-la puerta se abre de golpe y entran las cinco molestas chicas- al fin te hallamos pervertido cobarde  
>-grita en respuesta asustado- que yo no hice nada de eso!<br>-la puerta de la casa se abre de golpe y entra un muy mal encarado vecino rodeado de un aura perturbadora y mortal -YA ESTOY HARTO DE TANTO ESCÁNDALO DONDE ESTA EL TARADO DUEÑO DE ESTE MANICOMIO  
>-las cinco se esconden detrás de Kurai que solo palidece- este... ese soy yo<br>-lo sujeta del cuello y lo alza del suelo con ojos asesinos- estoy hasta las narices de ustedes cada semana es un pleito una fiesta o no se que idiotez y como tu eres el culpable de que no descanse voy a partirte a la mitad!  
>-aparece la hermana menor causante de tal embrollo- este... hola?<br>-se olvida por completo de Kurai que cae al suelo graciosamente antes de que el tome la mano de la chica- hola mi hermosa niña eres un prodigios de belleza anda sal conmigo  
>-Kurai los ve partir al ocaso montados en una motocicleta mientras siente como esas auras asesinas vuelven a su espalda- quizá el debió haberme matado antes de irse porque ellas van a hacerlo y creo que me dolerá mas<p>

hasta la proxima...si no muero  
>atte: Kurai-sho y sus futuras asesinas<br>pd: sera que ahora Juubi y naruto lucharan contra el leviatan... aunque a como esta mi casa yo con gusto lo enfrentaba solito

Pd2: FELIZ Y PROSPERO 2015 A TODOS!


	269. C265: Furia de bestias

-se ve a Kurai de pie frente a la pantalla cargando una caja- hola como están todos? espero que bien y si están leyendo correctamente pues la actualización de demonio a llegado al fin y claro ya sabemos que es lo que pasara aquí pero antes de dar un spoiler vamos a los reviews

**narutotendorikudo**: bueno el leviatan en realidad no tiene una forma humana por eso dudo que eso pase aunque si habrá una gran batalla  
><strong>DrakeDman<strong>: gracias por los buenos deseos y si fue una gran manera de iniciar el año y espero que te guste el cap de hoy  
><strong>alexzero<strong>: bueno no olvides que el leviatan aun esta del lado de yamata aunque si fue gracioso el ver a yamata perder a su mascota  
><strong>Akuma no Ryu<strong>: créeme la suerte siempre esta de mi lado, gracias por los buenos deseos y espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy  
><strong>ronaldc<strong>: bueno ya veremos si se le puede partir y créeme no soy la reencarnación de ero-sanin bueno eso creo yo y si el concejo funciono bastante bien  
><strong>charlychan500<strong>: oh créeme esta pelea va a ser toda una locura ya lo veras jejeje  
><strong>El angel de la oscuridad<strong>: bueno ella aun no a muerto y pronto se le vera, ahora bien lo de Saori si es de las mas bellas junto a Izanami  
><strong>Seikishi-Kenshi<strong>: son muchas dudas verdad pero hoy se actualizara y resolverán algunas de ellas en cuanto a lo de si Naruto sobrevive o no a la furia de sus mujeres eso lo sabremos mas adelante por ahora disfruta de este cap  
><strong>zer0-sama<strong>: oh créeme ahi sabremos si de verdad el rubio tiene o no buena suerte cuando este cara a cara con las demás bijus  
><strong>el mejor XD<strong>: jiraiya anda por ahi ya lo veremos en cuanto a lo de que saori este o no embarazada eso no lo se jejejeje  
><strong>zhukov<strong>: oh claro que si  
><strong>BATHORY<strong>: oh esa va a ser una reacción mas que interesante  
><strong>diego muoz agama<strong>: ya veremos alguna otras técnicas de orion en cuanto a lo bueno deseo te lo regreso deseándote lo mismo  
><strong>El Gran Arashi<strong>: si hubo mucha "accion" jejeje, en cuanto a tus preguntas bueno aqui estan las respuestas , 1: no estoy del todo seguro de si saldra o no, 2: apenas estan en gestación dales tiempo, 3: creeme ese si que hiberna pero despertara eventualmente, 4: ahi habra mucho dolo para naruto, 5: no creo que salga y no seria mujer de aparecer  
>6: no creo<br>**La sexy Ariana**: este... creo que esa fue demasiada informacion aunque me alegra que te gustara el lemon, y si a pelear contra el leviatan que no no es mujer y los bebes nacerán después de tanta batalla ahora serian blancos demasiado atractivos -no ta mirada y se pone algo rojo- este no se si ese premio valdrá la pena que mi novia me asesine jejeje y sobre las peleas bueno hay que verlas para dar un veredicto  
><strong>JDead<strong>: bueno esta duda ya la respondi por MP espero que fuera una respuesta aceptable  
><strong>Loquin<strong>: oh si verdad jejejeje  
>silent23: jejeje si aguanta demasiado y que bueno que te gusta el fic<br>**Eldolfo25**: jejeje espero que salgas pronto del hospital y también feliz 2015  
><strong>Soul of Demon<strong>: lo se a durado tanto pero ya va caminando al final  
><strong>Inaho Kaiduka<strong>: ok mito y akemi pues hasta donde yo s eno estan embarazadas jejeje sobre lo de la reaccion de las hijas de saorii eso no tendra precio creeme y en cuanto al otro review tiene srazon fue algo egoista pero ya ves como es ella en cuanto a lo de las que perecieron no todo esta dicho al respecto de eso, gracias por leer y comentar el fic

-aparece Yami con otra caja- insisto porque no contrataste una mudanza  
>-aparece una de las chicas que junto a otra cargan algunas lamparas- <em>Yami_sama tiene razón porque si nos mudamos aquí no contrato a nadie<br>_oh vamos no se quejen que ustedes eligieron esta casa nueva... -todas lo ven fijamente por lo que dijo- este... pasen a leer el capitulo porque creo que aquí correrá sangre... mi sangre

**Renuncia de derechos:** Naruto asi como todo caracter usando en este fic poseen a sus respectivos creadores yo no poseo nada de nada salvo los personajes originales todo lo demas no es mio lamentablemente T_T

-mmmmm- personaje hablando  
>-(mmmmm)- personaje pensando<br>-**mmmmm**- demonio/invocacion hablando  
>-(<strong>mmmmm<strong>)- demonio/invocacion pensando

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 265: Furia de bestias<strong>

Las costas de nami no kuni o lo que fue aquella isla estaban en calma al tiempo que el mar se agitaba con suavidad de un lado a otro mientras la espuma se veía flotando en las olas que tocaban los arrecifes con el suave viento salado, era un panorama tranquilo y calmado digno de un sueño tranquilo y pacífico, si era un paisaje tan sereno que nadie podría sospechar lo que se escondía bajo las olas marinas, -estas seguro de que está bien que pesquemos aquí digo estas son las ruinas de nami- fue la protesta de un pescador de aspecto algo desaliñado al protestar a su compañero que alzaba esa red enorme que lanzó al agua con fuerza en busca de atrapar un buen banco de peces a la espera de que ese sitio repleto de rocas y escombros sobresalientes del agua mientras las olas solo balanceaban el pequeño barco -ya deja de quejarte aquí no hay nada solo escombros y a los peces les encantan estos sitios donde se pueden esconder- dijo su compañero al tiempo que tiraba del sedal de aquella red mientras miraba a su compañero que solo le veía con duda pues no estaba seguro de lo que estaban haciendo pues tenía un mal presentimiento, a lo lejos miraba con curiosidad cómo el agua parecía burbujear con fuerza -oye ya viste eso, que será? - preguntó mientras miraba a lo lejos haciendo que su colega mirase en esa dirección al tiempo que el agua se agitaba con burbujas aún más grandes casi gigantescas que ascendían desde el fondo del mar, poco a poco el agua se agitó con fuerza mientras comenzaba a formarse una gran ola que se desprendió de esa protuberancia marina que se hincho más a cada segundo -cielos que demonios es esa cosa?- preguntó el líder de la embarcación antes de que el agua estallara con una fuerza colosal haciendo que una ola gigante golpeara al pequeño bote que no soporto el impacto y se volcó por completo mientras el par de pescadores miraba horrorizados lo que pasaba

-por kami que es esa cosa! - grito de nuevo el pescador que vio primero como el agua se agitaba y ahora tenía sus ojos por completo llenos de terror a la figura que se alzaba poco a poco desde las profundidades del océano.

El mar se alzó abriéndose mientras la colosal cabeza se asomaba desde el fondo del océano, los pescadores le miraban horrorizados al tiempo que aquel ser se alzaba aún más, era colosal y parecía una especie de crustáceo gigante y extraño de largos y musculosos brazos al tiempo que se alzaba desde el mar, los pescadores vieron a ese gigante marino que seguía emergiendo del mar -kami es un monstruo gigantesco! -grito uno de los pescadores que flotando en el agua miraban a sus grandes patas alzándose sobre la costa con loa restos del agua cayendo desde su cuerpo mientras miraba al horizonte con sus ojos al frente -**GRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR! -** el rugido fue poderoso e imponente, resonó en el viento con fuerza escuchándose a kilómetros de distancia incluso casi hasta donde aquella pareja en medio de ese bosque improvisado oían un ligero sonido en el aire mientras el rubio solo miraba al viento aún dentro de la hermosa biju que como el miraba a su alrededor -que es eso? - preguntó el rubio mientras salía suavemente de Saori quien como él se alzaba despacio mirando como el al tiempo que su avanzando sentido del olfato pudo percibir el aroma salado y tan sutil que flotaba en el aire mientras sentía aquella presencia inconfundible que poco a poco comenzaba a tomar fuerza y que el rubio no alcanzaba a percibir dada la distancia y la carencia de chakra que aquel ser colosal que de hecho no lo requería para combatir pues sus cualidades naturales eran mucho mayores que la necesidad de aquella energía razón por la cual era poco probable que un mortal como el Ishura pudiera llegar a percibirlo -que es esa sensación es como si algo muy malo hubiera llegado al mundo- dijo el rubio a nadie en específico logrando que la biju le volteara a ver con duda, no entendió del todo como era posible que el sintiera la presencia de aquella gran bestia pero seguramente era ese instinto primitivo que le indicaba a todo ser vivo que el peligro estaba muy cerca de el -**puedo olerle e incluso sentir su repugnante maldad, el Leviatán finalmente ha salido a la superficie y desea combatir-** el Leviatán, eso fue lo que Saori había dicho y de entre todas las pláticas que el rubio tuvo con su "centrado y paciente" maestro Hanzo supo de la leyenda de esa poderosa criatura que según la historia que le relataba había luchado con fiereza y violencia contra los enviados del sol o en ese caso Amateratsu o eso creía el rubio.

-espera un segundo el Leviatán, hablas de esa bestia gigante y mitológica que devora almas y hunde continentes con su ira- las palabras del rubio solo lograron que la biju de diez colas le mirase con una genuina sorpresa

-**conoces su leyenda? Me asombras y si esa misma bestia es real y está libre... y viene para acá-** respondió Saori al tiempo que lejos de ellos las enormes patas de esa criatura se movían clavándose en el suelo mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia el interior del continente elemental

-en ese caso hay que detenerlo antes de que destruya todo en su camino- el Ishura se puso de pie de inmediato listo para ir en pos de esa legendaria bestia que a la distancia rugía de nuevo con fuerza y decisión

-**eres valiente pero para detenerlo no serás útil para una bestia gigante otra bestia gigante basta-** el aura de Saori pareció encenderse con esas palabras mientras la silueta de diez colas ondeando a su espalda se volvía más que visible

-no, ni creas que te dejaré ir sola- sentenció el rubio ninja mientras miraba fijamente a la hermosa biju de las diez colas que solo le miró fijamente, al tiempo que el rubio se trataba de imponer a la hembra demonio en el reino de la diosa de la luna todo lo que reinaba era el silencio mientras las humanas miraban a las diosas, biju y demás seres no mortales que solo se miraban la una a la otra como si estuvieran buscando alguna clase de respuesta en los ojos de las otras pero ninguna se atrevía a decir nada sobre lo que estaban sintiendo en ese instante,-tanto silencio no puede ser buena señal- murmuró Tsuruko la última mujer en unirse a ese grupo mientras miraba a las demás mujeres de las cuales más de una asentía a sus palabras hasta que claro la siempre más centrada y paciente fue la que se atrevió a preguntar -quieren dejar de mirar su carotas y decirnos que demonios está pasando con Naruto grupo de eternas taradas- ahora todas las miradas cayeron sobre Tayuya quien con su paciencia tan limitada se dejaba escuchar al tiempo que era la vampiresa quien tomaba la palabra mirándola con ojos serios y hasta preocupados cosa que rara vez se veía en ella -_ustedes son humanas y no lo sienten pero nosotras si, un poder inmenso y maligno acaba de emerger en busca de sangre_-las palabras de Moka fueron más confusas que nada y ninguna entendió en realidad a que se estaba refiriendo pues la fuerza maligna que causaba todo era aquel ser de nombre Yamata y se había liberado hacía ya algo de tiempo por lo que no entendían porque lo citaban ahora, al final fue la sensual sucubo la que tomaba la palabra para resolver al fin las dudas de todas las presentes pues humanas o no merecían al menos una mejor respuesta.

-_los seres más grandes del makai le temen tanto incluso los demonios con cola del mundo mortal se ven pequeños en comparación, es el único de su clase y la primera de la generación de demonios gigantes_- las palabras de Morrigan solo hicieron que las cejas de las chicas se alzaran por lo que decía; -_su poder y furia son tan legendarios que se dice que para salvar el makai de él lo arrojaron por una fisura al mundo humano donde desapareció... lo que acaba de aparecer es el Leviatán_- Morrigan les miró con ojos serios mientras las mujeres sentían una punzada de miedo al escuchar ese nombre

-y eso que Naruto_kun es el más poderoso además Juubi esta con el van a machacar a esa cosa- las palabras de Azula estaban llenas de seguridad mientras miraba a las biju presentes que no alentaron sus palabras ni la gran fuerza de su madre cosa por demás extraña

_-_**eso espero Azula, eso espero-** la respuesta de la diosa de la luna solo generó más dudas entre las presentes pues era tan extraño que la alegre diosa estuviera tan seria que sin duda era una muy mala señal; Al tiempo que las mujeres en aquel reino solo se preguntaban qué tan poderoso seria ese ser Naruto solo miraba a la biju frente a él que estaba decidida a ir sola a luchar contra esa enorme criatura que seguía avanzando sobre las naciones elementales, el Ishura solo miraba a la biju con ojos duros e inflexibles logrando que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro hermoso -**eres tan agresivo y dominante cuándo quieres, eso me excita tanto sin duda naciste para ser mi macho-** el rubio solo parpadeo por las palabras de Saori al tiempo que ella solo asentía a lo que dijo convencida de lo que pensaba sobre el -**muy bien entonces iremos juntos para que veas a tu hembra alfa imponerse a esa bestia sin cerebro-** el orgullo en las palabras de Saori era más que total y justificado después de todo era la más poderosa biju y obviamente eso impondría alguna clase de diferencia no? Oh bueno eso ya se vería cuándo estuvieran cara a cara contra esa gran bestia pero siendo honesto el rubio la encontraba demasiado sensual con ese aire de superioridad, esa pose que hacía y sus enormes pechos al aire y claro ahí fue cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle -este creo que primero debemos vestirnos- comentó el Ishura mientras miraba hacia abajo a su desnudez que claro que olvidó antes la idea de enfrentarse a semejante ser mítico e imponente que les esperaba a la distancia listo para la batalla en contra de la biju que mostraba su desagrado por las palabras del rubio frente a ella -**porque debemos vestirnos? Debemos estar orgullosos de nuestros cuerpos superiores, que todo el mundo vea a la pareja ideal que somos como el macho y su hembra siempre listos para aparearse-** cuanto orgullo detectó Naruto en las palabras de Saori y ahora comprendía de donde era que Natsumi lo había heredado y por un segundo de verdad consideró la sugerencia de Saori y vivir el resto de sus días en el reino de Tsukuyomi desnudo igual que sus mujeres a las que poseía cada que se le antojaba, si era una idea extrañamente tentadora pero por el momento el estar o no desnudos era una cuestión sin discusión por eso mismo Juubi a regañadientes accedió a la ropa que apareció en una ola de chakra que la envolvió a ella y a Naruto quien se miraba ahora por completo vestido en menos de un minuto

-**qué? Yo tengo mis trucos Naruto_kun no olvides eso jejeje-** fue el comentario de la biju que solo tenía esa orgullosa sonrisa en du rostro al tiempo que el Ishura la miraba con atención pues nunca esperó esa habilidad de ella

-Saori_chan déjame te quito ese collar-las manos de Naruto se dirigieron al cuello de la biju que solo retrocedió dando un paso hacia atrás evitando que el Ishura tomará ese collar que ella tocaba con su mano izquierda

-**claro que no, esto es un símbolo de mi unión contigo, esto le indica a todos que tengo dueño, este collar dice que esta hembra tiene a su macho y nunca me lo quitare-** Naruto solo escuchó las palabras de la biju y esbozó una sonrisa al tiempo que asentía después de todo si Saori deseaba conservarlo la dejaría.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo al tiempo que trazaba un sello y aquel bosque se abría suavemente dejando una ruta de salida a la que se dirigieron con calma, salieron al exterior y Naruto solo esbozó una burlona sonrisa al ver a Sarutobi y compañía tirados en el suelo entre enormes charcos de sangre que brotaba de sus narices, -**ahhh los humanos, no están acostumbrados a ver a un macho sometiendo a su hembra, bueno andando que nos espera una bestia para asesinar-** declaró la biju de las diez colas al tiempo que abrazaba a Naruto besándolo con deseo mientras sus enormes pechos se oprimían contra el torso del Ishura que solo la apretaba contra el al tiempo que un vórtice de chakra aparecía girando con violencia antes de alzarse al cielo como un bólido imparable que se perdió entre las nubes dirigiéndose hacia el gran ser; Yamata estaba calmado en su guarida sabedor de que el orgullo de Juubi por más que no estuviera bajo su control la haría ir en contra del Leviatán sin medir consecuencia alguna de lo que esa batalla podría representar para ella y por eso esa sonrisa en su rostro era delgada y peligrosa al tiempo que sentía como la biju ya iba en camino de encontrarse con el -(**si ve a tu perdición Juubi, ve y conoce lo que es el infierno**)- fue el pensamiento del demonio mientras el gran Leviatán se detenía en medio del bosque donde los árboles caían mientras ese sendero de destrucción a su espalda llegaba hasta el mar de donde emergió, sabía que se acercaba podía sentir como el poder de Juubi se acercaba despacio, alzó su enorme cabeza al cielo donde un punto brillante se veía cayendo casi como un meteoro justo frente a él golpeando el suelo con todo su poder creando una onda de choque que se sintió por todo el bosque que se abría ante la onda de chakra que se liberó al caer

-**ya llegamos Naruto_kun y ese es el Leviatán-** dijo Saori señalando al enorme ser que les miraba con curiosidad al tiempo que lanzaba otro poderoso rugido que resonaba con fuerza ahuyentando a los pocos animales de los alrededores

-esa cosa es enorme... con semejante cangrejo podría comerlo con arroz por el resto de mi vida- comento el rubio ojiazul mientras miraba a la gran bestia que solo gruñía mientras les miraba con enojo, aparentemente comprendió a la perfección las palabras del rubio pues lo miraba más a él.

El Leviatán quizá no era el ser más inteligente del mundo pero tampoco era el más paciente cuándo se trataba de bromas hacia el -**grrrooooaaaaaaarrr-** rugió con fuerza la gran y poderosa criatura al tiempo que uno de esos colosales brazos se alzaba con una inusitada velocidad ande caer sobre la pareja que de inmediato dio un gran salto cada uno hacia un costado mientras ese formidable golpe caía contra el suelo sacudiendo todo casi como si fuera un terremoto de más de seis grados en esa zona que se sacudía mientras muchos de los árboles del bosque se desplomaban tras el poderoso golpe de aquel ser gigante que solo les miraba de una manera extraña pues a pesar de que los vigilaba para atacar cada uno de ellos era vigilado por ojos distintos, se movían independientes uno de otro y eso era algo que Naruto noto de inmediato -(esa cosa tiene ojos de camaleón si puede ver asi siempre tomarlo por sorpresa no será fácil)- fue el pensamiento de Naruto ante la aparente cualidad que aquella criatura mantenía en su cabeza que solo dibujaba esa mueca de enojo por no haber podido atrapar al rubio que de pronto reacciono dando un salto colosal pues a pesar del gran tamaño de ese ser su velocidad era increíble pues en menos de un segundo esa enorme extremidad estaba barriendo con el suelo en un intento por golpear al rubio que casi fue alcanzado de no ser porque alcanzo a apoyarse en esa singular armadura o más bien exoesqueleto que protegía a ese gran ser que solo volvió a alzar su brazo mientras Naruto daba un gran giro en el aire antes de aterrizar a bastante distancia de el por el impulso de aquel brazo colosal que parecía más que listo para ir en pos de el con claras intenciones mortales.

-**oye crustáceo mitológico aquí tú vas a pelea conmigo!-** fue el grito de Saori al tiempo que su chakra brillaba con fuerza estallando en un pila de energía brillante que por un momento hizo a la gran bestia cerrar un poco sus ojos antes de que aquel sonido resonara en el viento

-**aaaaaauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-** el poderoso aullido de Saori ahora en esa colosal forma de demonio resonaba en el aire helando la sangre de más de una persona que alcanzaba a escucharlo al tiempo que los ojos de la gran bestia del mar solo se posaban en ella ignorando ahora al rubio por completo que miraba la escena sintiéndose en primera fila de una extraña película de monstruos pues ante sus ojos estaban dos de las criaturas más grandes y poderosas de toda la creación aunque en opinión del Ishura había una gran diferencia entre ambos contendientes y era una muy sencilla que saltaba a la vista -esa cosa es más grande que Saori_chan- murmuro Naruto al ver como sobre sus patas y con sus brazos abiertos a los costados el Leviatán era de hecho tan grande que su sobra cubría un poco a la gran loba de las diez colas que solo pelaba sus colmillos hacia el que se mantenía quieto casi como si la estuviera esperando a que hiciera el primer movimiento cosa que no tardo en suceder pues ponto Saori en su forma demoniaca abría su hocico enorme hacia el apuntando su feroz ataque, el interior de su garganta pareció brillar antes de que el fuego saliera disparado en una bola gigante de calor casi tan poderosa como un volcán que erra arrojado contra aquel ser de aspecto siniestro, los ojos del Leviatán solo vieron el ataque y con un movimiento de uno de sus grandes brazos de un lado a otro despedazo aquella bola de fuego que estallo entre hilos de fuego que volaban por el aire mientras Naruto solo veía todo con sus ojos abiertos como platos -yo habría necesitado el espectro para rechazar eso y esta cosa lo hizo con un brazo- dijo al aire Naruto al ver cómo tras las flamas disipándose el cuerpo de Saori se lanzaba al frente, el suelo retumbo con fuerza ante su marcha mientras corría como una gran verdadera loba común contra su presa saltando directo a su cuello, los colmillos de Juubi brillaron con fuerza dejando que el rubio identificara de inmediato el poderoso chaka eléctrico que acompañaba a esa mordida gigantesca directo al hombro del Leviatán que solo recibió la dentellada.

La electricidad corrió por su cuerpo mientras Saori en esa forma de demonio apretaba contra su coraza externa que de una manera que ella o el mismo Naruto comprendían como era posible que no se rompiera ante la presión de la mordida que estaba recibiendo de parte de Juubi, el gran ser solo ladeo su gran rosto mirando con desinterés a ala biju antes de que su otro brazo se alzara, los ojos de Naruto vieron con cierto asombro como sus tejidos se expandieron y crujieron al tiempo que su forma mutaba hasta ser en opinión del Ishura idéntico a la pinza de una langosta -Saori_chan suéltalo y aléjate!- grito el rubio pero su advertencia llego demasiado tarde pues la nueva pinza del Leviatán sujeto a la gran loba de diez colas directo de la parte de atrás de su cuello y la jalo con fuerza, los colmillos electrificados de Saori rayaron su armadura externa produciendo un rechinido horrible antes de que ese gran ser solo la arrojará al aire a cientos de metros de altura solo para que se desplomara a la distancia cayendo con fuerza sobre el suelo que se sacudió ante su caída, de inmediato Naruto apareció a su lado poniéndose de pie sobre los restos de una gran roca que se alaba desde el suelo al tiempo que Saori se levantaba agitando su cabeza tras el golpe que se dio que la verdad si le sacudió las ideas -oye Saori_chan quieres ayuda porque esa cosa parece muy dura- comento el rubio ganándose una mirada nada amigable de parte de la gran biju de forma demoniaca que solo pelo sus colmillos antes de mirar de nuevo al frente donde ese gran ser se mantenía quieto esperándola -**no, yo soy el ser más poderoso de todos una ridícula langosta mitológica y deforme no me va a derrotar-** comento la biju con desdén a la oferta del rubio a auxiliarle al tiempo que gruñía molesta y corría de nuevo contra el enorme leviatán.

Hasta cierto punto Naruto la comprendía después de todo el también tenía su orgullo que le hacía pelear contra enemigos de los cuales no sabía sus alcances sin medir consecuencia alguna pero en este momento no estaba del todo seguro de que esa fuera la mejor idea pero no se iba a poner a discutir eso en este momento pues Juubi estaba luchando con fuerza, la gran loba de diez colas se había detenido de golpe en esa ofensiva mortal y su cuerpo parecía billar mientras su chakra se concentraba erizando el pelaje de su cuerpo que solo refulgía ante el poder que requería, en todo el continente la helada sensación de ese poder masivo llegaba a quienes podían percibir el chakra y solo podían ver con terror como el cielo parecía oscurecerse ante la presión de ese poder que solo seguía concentrándose -**oye langosta te gustan los relámpagos?-** pregunto la biju con burla antes de lanzar un demencial aullido que junto a su chakra que fluía al cielo género en cosa de un instante una negra, muy negra nube que rotaba sobre ellos mientras el sonido de le electricidad resonaba estridente como un motor fuera de borda junto al oído, el cielo se abrió mientras las nubes de chakra daban paso a la lluvia de relámpagos gigantes que caían desde el cielo como dagas brillantes desplomándose sobre el gran ser que solo alzo sus brazos para cubrir su cara al tiempo que era golpeado, uno, dos…cinco… diez… cien… doscientos… mil, eran tantos que ni siquiera Saori misma sabia cuántos disparos de electricidad le estaba lanzando mientras el ser casi aprecia comenzar a brilla ante el flujo eléctrico sobre su cuerpo que en opinión del rubio debía de estarse cocinando dentro de esa dura coraza que parecía no se rompería con nada pues pese a todos esos golpes no se abría en lo más mínimo, al final la oscura nube como llego se fue y Saori solo miro al frente a la inmóvil criatura que solo se mantenía con sus brazos cubriendo su cara al tiempo que ella solo tenía esa sonrisa triunfal en su rostro pues era más que obvio que el demonio estaba muerto en aquella posición o eso pensaba ella hasta que despacio los brazos del leviatán se movieron a los lados dejando ver su rostro molesto que parecía brillar de sus quijadas colosales que de golpe se abrieron dejándole salir -**GRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRRRRR-** rugió con fuerza al tiempo que atacaba con violencia dejando ir un poderoso suplido junto a su rugido mientras los restos de la estática brillaban sobre el leviatán.

Saori fue golpeada por ese túnel de viento electrificado que la empujó con gran fuerza mientras sus patas se hundían en el suelo fijando a la biju al suelo mientras era empujada dejando esos enormes surcos en el destrozado suelo que se abría tras ese brutal rugido que obligó a Naruto a cubrirse los oídos por el estruendo de aquel grito lleno de furia, Saori solo sacudió su cabeza tras el ataque del leviatán que solo la miraba con ojos bastante molestos antes de alzar ese brazo reformado y avanzar con velocidad, el suelo se estremeció ante esos pasos violentos y feroces que le colocaron cara a cara con Juubi antes de dejar caer esa gran pinza desde las alturas, Juubi alcanzó a reaccionar dando un gran salto para escapar de ese brutal golpe que destrozó el suelo tiempo que Juubi caía a un lado de la gran criatura -**no eres muy inteligente para atacar cierto? -** fue la pregunta de la gran loba al tiempo que sus ojos parecían brillar antes de que abriera el hocico y desatara un feroz viento que destrozo y el suelo con cuchillas gigantes que despedazaban todo en su camino antes de golpear al leviatán que de manera asombrosa solo presentó ligeros arañazos en su duro esqueleto exterior que fuera de eso no pareció recibir más daño que ese, el hocico de Saoi solo se cerró al tiempo que miraba al gran ser que solo parecía ileso pese a ese ataque demoledor de viento que solo despedazó el suelo mientras los arboles volaban por el aire y Naruto solo miraba junto a la biju como ese enorme ser permanecía ileso, el leviatán solo le dirigió ojos algo bulones a la loba de diez colas o eso fue lo que ella sintió porque de inmediato comenzó a gruñir bastante molesta.

Ahora fue el tuno del gran ser de atacar, sus patas se movieron sobre el suelo con una velocidad que a decir vedad Naruto no creía que el fuera capaz de lograr pues en menos de un parpadeo la imponente figura del leviatán ya estaba justo frente a la biju que solo veía como ese negra y enorme sombra le cubría al tiempo que su nueva pinza iba al frente en un golpe ascendente directo a su quijada que fue impactada con tal poder que contra todo pronóstico dado el tamaño de la biju fue alzada desde el suelo con el resonar de aquel golpe que desato una poderosa onda de choque que casi hizo volar al rubio que solo veía con asombro como el otro brazo del leviatán se movió de un lado al otro golpeando ahora las costillas de la gran loba que voló por el aire hasta caer de nuevo pesadamente a la distancia casi en condición de un simple bulto de arena sobre el sitio que poco a poco perdía los rastros de vida sobe el mismo -auch eso sí tuvo que doler ya quieres que te ayude Saoi_chan!- grito el rubio mientras llamaba a la biju que solo alzaba la mirada desde el suelo directo a el viéndolo de pie sobre aquellos escombros con una… historieta en la mano? Aparentemente Naruto había estado leyendo un poco mientras ella luchaba contra ese ser gigante y si los ojos de la biju no fallaban por el golpe el leía un manga de… godzilla?, bueno era algo extraño eso era un hecho pero de nuevo su orgullo le hizo de nuevo rechazar la ayuda del rubio que solo suspiraba al alzar de nuevo su lectura -bien si sigues de necia entonces volveré a lo mio- dijo el rubio al tiempo que la demonio solo volvía a la carga.

El gran coloso mítico solo miraba a la biju con atención al tiempo que las colas de Juubi se agitaban en el aire a su espalda como si estuviera alistando algún ataque para lanzar en su contra y no estaba equivocado pues ponto el suelo comenzaba a temblar casi como si el continente entero se agitara bajo la presión de las patas de Juubi que se enterraban en el suelo al tiempo que su chakra de nuevo resplandecía sobre ella alistando el poderoso golpe que estaba por lanzar, las colas de Juubi se abrieron a los costados en un abanico gigantesco que solo desprendía energía de el con velocidad casi como si un manto se formara sobre ellas envolviendo a la biju con gran velocidad, -**veamos si esto lo aguantas!-** grito la demonio de las diez colas al tiempo que su hocico de nuevo se abría y los ojos del leviatán veían ese ataque emerger pues esa aura pareció entrar en el hocico abierto de Juubi que solo inyectaba mas de su poder en esa aura extraña que ponto se aclaró que era -está escupiendo lava?- fue lo que el rubio pregunto al ver como esa energía de color negro cambiaba de forma transformándose en el líquido volcánico que volaba por el aire directo al leviatán que solo le miraba cae sobre el con una presión asombrosa, fue un golpe directo el que recibió de ese chorro de lava candente que solo presionaba contra su toso al tiempo que salpicaba por todas partes fundiendo las rocas y calcinando los pocos arboles de la zona mientras una enorme fosa de lava aparecía bajo sus patas mientras el solo se mantenía de pie pese al calor y la presión de ese ataque.

-**aun estas vivo? Si que eres resistente-** murmuro Juubi al terminar su ataque y ver como ese imponente ser seguía aun de pie mirándola con ojos no precisamente de amistad pues el calor del ataque en realidad si le había incomodado bastante.

El leviatán solo se quedó ahí antes de bajar sus grandes brazos a la lava como si los enterrase en la misma al tiempo que los levantaba de un solo y violento golpe logrando que la biju y el rubio a la distancia solo abrieran sus ojos como platos pues el ataque de Saori ahora regresaba a ella en la forma de un gigantesco tsunami que derretía el suelo antes de caer sobre ella con un calor abrasador y brutal que solo la aplastaba contra el suelo al tiempo que Naruto solo miraba todo desde su sitio sintiendo a la distancia el calor de la lava que la misma biju creo y que ahora estaba sepultada bajo ese rio de roca fundida que ante los ojos del rubio se petrifico y enfrió de golpe solo para que se destrozara mientras la figura de juubi se alzaba de nuevo sacudiéndose los restos de la roca volcánica que ahora ensuciaba su pelaje, si era más que molesto el cómo ese ser parecía solo resistir cada ataque le lanzaba solo para regresar contra ella con mucha más fuerza de la que ella podría creer tras soportar su ofensiva y claro que eso poco a poco la empezaba a presionar bastante -(**este no se muere con nada ya ataque con fuego, viento, rayo e incluso un subelemento y no le hice ni cosquillas, tal parece que debo dejar de actuar con conciencia y ser más brutal)-** fue el pensamiento de Juubi al tiempo que su cuerpo de nuevo se rodeaba de una poderosa aura que anunciaba una vez más su ofensiva pero ahora se sentía distinta y Naruto de inmediato se dio cuenta de eso ya que la sensación que transmitía ahora era muy distinta a las anteriores ya que ahora el Ishura podía sentí en ella la sensación peligrosa de la muerte y sobretodo el instintito animal a flor de piel cosa que rara vez sentía cuando se trataba de bijus en cualquiera de sus formas, esa no podía ser buena señal de ninguna clase, pronto Juubi solo se lanzó de nuevo al frente corriendo contra el leviatán que permanecía quieto a la espera de la mordida como en la ocasión anterior cosa que no llego pues cuando Juubi estaba a punto de alcanzarlo solo dio un colosal salto directo a el.

Sus garras parecieron alargarse casi como las de un felino solo que ellas brillaban impregnadas de una cantidad colosal de chakra que las dotaba de un filo más que peligroso al tiempo que se enfilaban a su torso colosal, el leviatán recibió el golpe de frente mientras las grandes garras repletas de energía se deslizaban contra su toso sólido y revestido por ese esqueleto externo solo para que sus ojos vieran como el hocico de Juubi se abrirá de nuevo pero ahora no se enfilaba a alguna articulación expuesta -le está mordiendo la cara!- exclamo el rubio Ishura al ver como de hecho la biju si se aferraba al rostro del leviatán con su hocico en una dentellada presionante y devastadora que contra todo pronóstico logro hacer que el gran se lanzara un quejido de dolor pues los colmillos de Juubi habían encontrado algo suave y expuesto a que aferrarse, sus colmillos trataban de hundirse dentro del cuerpo de ese poderoso ser que solo se agito un poco antes de que su enorme pinza se abriera solo para aferrase a la cintura de Juubi presionando con fuerza tanta que podría partir una montaña con un solo apretón, el dolor de esa presión hizo a la biju soltar su agarre sobre la cabeza del leviatán que la desprendió de su rostro antes de alzarla y arrojarla contra el suelo con un poder brutal que hizo retumbar el suelo al tiempo que una de las patas del gran coloso se alzaba listo para aplastarla de un solo pisotón pero antes de recibir ese golpe la biju rodó por el suelo y dio un gran salto poniendo distancia entre ellos mientras la pata del leviatán golpeaba el suelo con fuerza hundiéndose en el mismo ante la gran fuerza

-**jajajajaja ya ves Naruto_kun no necesitó tu ayuda jajajajaja-** las carcajadas de Saori resonaron con fuerza al tiempo que lamia esos restos de sangre de un extraño color morado que impregnaba el hocico de Juubi que solo miraba al leviatán.

El gran ser solo miraba frente con uno de sus ojos deshecho, uno de los colmillos de Juubi se había colado dentro de su párpado perforando su globo ocular que dejaba salir esa sustancia color morado, el leviatán solo gruño molesto al tiempo que su ojo se cerraba abultándose, Saori y Naruto le miraron con curiosidad al tiempo que se hinchaba la cuenca antes de que el párpado se abriera dejando caer una esfera algo deforme de color rojo algo molida -guacala esa cosa es su ojo! Me arruina las ganas de seguir con mi botana- comentó el Ishura al tiempo que solo miraba su manzana de cáscara roja y con asco la dejó caer al suelo, por su parte Saori solo miraba al leviatán que ahora sin un ojo seria obviamente más fácil de sorprender o eso pensó la biju antes de ver como esa solución morada escurría de la zona herida antes de que el párpado se volviera a abrir mostrando ese nuevo globo ocular que brotaba desde el interior de su cabeza reemplazando al ojo herido que ahora estaba en el suelo** -que tienes injerto de lagartija? Te volvió a crecer el ojo- ** protestó la biju al tiempo que el enorme ser solo la miraba con ira en ese nuevo ojo que se fijaba sobre su persona, Juubi tuvo una extraña sensación dentro de ella cuándo vio como el leviatán abría despacio su gran quijada como si fuera a morder algo invisible, incluso a la distancia Naruto tuvo ese mismo presentimiento de que el mítico ser tenía algo en mente cosa que llegó de inmediato pes en cuanto su boca estuvo abierta esta emitió un brillo ligero sumado a un cálido vapor que energía con suavidad desde el interior de su cuerpo y justo ahí Naruto supo lo que haría

-va a lanzar fuego! - grito desde la distancia pero su voz no fue escuchada a tiempo pues empujando su cuello hacia atrás antes de ir al frente Juubi pudo ver como ese mortal resplandor azulado se formó dentro de sus fauces antes de explotar contra ella.

De la boca del leviatán una gran esfera de color azul se pudo ver formándose de golpe antes de explotar generando un poderoso geiser de fuego de un siniestro tono azul que girando como en una espiral o más bien en un taladro gigante se abalanzaba contra la gran loba que solo atinó a cerrar sus ojos al llegar el impacto de ese brutal golpe de fuego que brillando la embistió con poder, -**aaaaahhhh-** fue el grito de dolor de Saori al tiempo que ese fuego golpeaba su cuerpo envolviéndola entre esas flamas brillantes que la empujaron sobre el suelo que solo se despedazaba ante la oposición que ella trataba de dar pero al final fue inútil pues pese a su esfuerzo Saori de todos modos término desplomándose y siendo arrastrada por el violento geiser de fuego que se detuvo solo cuándo la quijada de esa gran criatura se cerró apagando el fuego que ardía por todos lados incluso sobre el cuerpo de la biju que abría sus ojos con dolor mientras su gran orgullo de nuevo la obligaba a ponerse de pie pese al dolor que le invadía -(que clase de fuego fue ese nunca vi algo por el estilo, es más ni siquiera Natsumi_chan puede crear algo semejante)- era el pensamiento del rubio al ver como ese poderoso ataque aplastaba a la biju de las diez colas que ahora despacio se alaba desde el suelo mareada y con gran parte de su pelaje quemado tras ese poderoso ataque de fuego que por un segundo de verdad le hizo pensar que sería calcinada hasta sus huesos pero por fortuna pudo soportarlo o quizá solamente al leviatán eso no le pareció lo más adecuado para terminar con su existencia -(**esta se es tal como se dice es en verdad poderoso, bien si así quiere jugar entonces jugaremos así)-** fue el pensamiento de Saori mientras su cuerpo se rodeaba de nuevo de su brillante poder que iluminaba toda la zona al tiempo que el rubio Ishura solo miraba con curiosidad lo que ella estaba a punto de hacer pues pudo ver desde ese sitio como su pelaje volvía a estar inmaculado y hasta es pequeña quemadura en su gran hocico desapareció en cosa de un parpadeo, ahora sabia Naruto de donde era que Natsumi había heredado esa capacidad de regeneración tan providencial.

Las colas de Juubi de nuevo se abrieron en ese enorme abanico mientras se alargaban al frente de un modo que Naruto ya había visto antes pues el hocico abierto de Saoi reunía el chakra oscuro que sus colas desprendían formando esa poderosa esfera que tan bien conocía, -la bijudama!- declaró el rubio con asombro cuando el ataque de la biju de las diez colas estuvo completo y con un estallido de choque la poderosa esfera negra y devastadora salió volando contra el leviatán que se mantuvo quieto mientras la negra esfera de poder cruzaba el aire mientras los brazos de gran ser se abrían a los costados como si deseara abrazar a la enorme esfera que en menos de un segundo ya estaba golpeando su torso con toda su furia mientras la esfera oscura presionaba con fuerza al gran coloso que solo recibió el golpe sin siquiera protestar o dar señales de desear esquivar el poderoso ataque de Saori que solo vio como Naruto suceder lo increíble pues su poderoso ataque golpeó de frente al leviatán que ante el impacto solo fue empujado un poco sobre la tierra que se despedazaba mientras el con sus grandes brazos abrazaba esa negra esfera de poder que casi parecía quemar mientras su gran rostro daba señales del esfuerzo que estaba poniendo en esa maniobra pues pronto dejó de ser empujado al tiempo que sostenía la bijudama entre sus brazos desprendiéndola de su cuerpo al tiempo que la apretaba con gran poder creando grietas brillantes en la perfecta esfera que no soportó esa tremenda presión y pronto se despedazo en un gran estallido de chakra que brillaba al tiempo que el viento soplaba con fuerza seguido del rugir de esa onda de choque que solo completo la visión del chakra oscuro ascendiendo al cielo en un pilar de poder destructivo que casi podía opacar al sol mismo mientras la figura del leviatán desaparecía dentro de aquella destructiva escena de batalla -**jajajajaja eso te pasa por creer que puedes vencer mi poder jajajajaja-** fueron las orgullosas palabras de Saori que resonaron en el viento mientras sus carcajadas solo se escucharon con fuerza.

Las carcajadas de la biju se callaron de golpe cuando de entre la bruma negra de su ataque los grandes brazos de aquel coloso se asomaron lentamente al tiempo que el suelo retumbaba ante ese paso, una de las piernas del leviatán se asomó al tiempo que avanzaba despacio emergiendo de entre la devastación ileso como si nada hubiera pasado pues su cuerpo estaba por completo perfecto fuera de los restos de escombros que se podían ver sobre el mismo al tiempo que daba esos lentos y calmados pasos casi como si estuviera presumiendo el hecho de que en realidad nada le había pasado con el ataque de la loba de diez colas que solo lo miraba con un shock total en su cara pues nunca antes algún ser había logrado soportar con tal facilidad ese ataque que se suponía era el máximo que ella podría crear, su poder destructivo era indiscutible pero para el leviatán en realidad no había significado nada pues él seguía como antes de ser golpeado con el mismo -**no…es imposible nada soporta una biijudama… NADA!- ** grito la biju de diez colas mientras estas se alaban a los costados de nuevo en esa forma semejante a un abanico donde ahora en la punta de cada una de ellas una esfera negra se formaba, erran bjudamas más pequeñas peo aun así tan devastadoras como las de la misma Natsumi, sus colas se alargaron antes de lanzarlas una tras otra en una andanada de diez disparos que volaron por el aire una tras otra golpeando al leviatán que de nuevo no hacia el menor intento por eludirlas pues cada una lo golpeaba con gran poder detonando una gran explosiones seguidas de otra que devastaban el suelo alzando escombros por todos lados al tiempo que el rugir de los estallidos saturaba los oídos del rubio Ishura que solo alzaba sus brazos frente a su rostro protegiéndose de la lluvia de escobamos que caían por todos lados mientras el suelo se sacudía con una fuerza imposible y el continente mismo sentía ese feroz temblor que solo agitaba a todo mundo

-Saori_chan detente esa desesperada esta clase de ataque destruirá todo antes de acabar con el- se dijo a su mismo el rubio ojiazul al tiempo que al fin la biju detenía sus ataques bajando sus colas a la espera de ver al leviatán tirado en el suelo tras el poderoso ataque que le lanzo.

-**no puede ser posible… que clase de abominación eres tú!- ** exclamo la biju de las diez colas cuando de nuevo ahora entre ese mar de humo y escobos que caían desde el cielo la figura enorme de ilesa del leviatán se alaba solo que ahora con sus brazos cubriendo su torso al tiempo que los bajaba despacio mostrándose.

De la espalda del leviatán esas marcas en su esqueleto externo se abrieron al tiempo que esos largos tentáculos salían de su interior alzándose para darle un aspecto mucho más amenazador sin mencionar grande pues su torso se hinchaba y su armadura parecía desmontarse haciéndose más grande, de hecho el leviatán se había vuelto mucho más grande que antes y ahora du sombra completa cubría a Saori que solo se agazapaba un poco a la espera de su ataque, Naruto por su lado solo miraba como ese enorme ser parecía estar pensando la manera de atacar a la biju que pronto vio como esos largos tentáculos se expandieron volviéndose tan largos como sus mismas colas al tiempo que se alzaban al cielo dando un veloz giro para caer sobre ella casi como estacas asesinas que trataban de atravesarla, Saori dio un gran salto a un costado justo cuándo ese ataque cayó sobre el sitio despedazando todo a su paso mientras se enterraban en el suelo que se agitaba ante el poderoso golpe que recibió mientras esos tentáculos parecían solo enterrarse aún más en el suelo, por su parte Saori solo aterrizó a la distancia con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro pues si bien parecía que el leviatán era más poderoso de lo que esperaba en realidad no igualaba su agilidad o velocidad de reacción siendo esta la mayor ventaja que tenía ahora la biju que muy tarde notó como el suelo debajo de ella se estrellaba, casi fue como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta pues el piso rocoso explotó justo cuando esos largos tentáculos emergieron dando un giro enorme y veloz alrededor de Juubi que pronto comprendió que todo eso había sido solo una gran trampa pues los tentáculos del leviatán le sujetaron con fuerza apretando su cintura al tiempo que se alzaban desgarrando el suelo que se abría mostrando esas largas líneas como surcos que quedaban en el suelo al tiempo que el leviatán jalaba a Juubi hacia el

-**no! Ni creas que me tienes dominada solo porque me sujetas-** grito en respuesta Saori al tiempo que se esforzaba por no se atraída hacia el coloso legendario que con facilidad seguía jalando mientras las patas de Juubi se enterraban en el suelo al tiempo que ella se oponía con toda su fuerza

-(Saori_chan está en problemas esa cosa es demasiado para que ella sola lo derrote)- pensó el rubio Ishura al ver el intento de la loba por no se atraída pero por cómo se veía la escena ella fracasaría en su intento porque no parecía que fuera a soportar demasiado de esa fuera superior.

Naruto no estaba equivocado en lo más mínimo pues fue solo coa de un último tirón del enorme coloso fue todo lo que necesitaba para atraer a Saori directo hasta el pues con ese imple movimiento de sus tentáculos la gran biju fue alada al aire ante de ser atraída directo a él postrándola justo ante sus pies, cayo con fuera haciendo retumbar la tierra mientras esas extremidades gelatinosas del enorme ser que solo apretaban aún más el cuerpo de Juubi tratando de mantenerla justo frente a él, despacio el rostro de la biju se alzó hacia arriba viendo esa cara bestial y gigantesca con su ojos de tono rojo fijos en ella mientras parecía sonreír o eso era lo que la demonio de die cola estaba pensando pues con un simple movimiento ella sintió el dolor, todo su cuerpo se sintió aplastado al tiempo que ese enorme brazo caía sobre su espalda en un golpe demoledor que solo la aplasto contra el suelo del sitio al tiempo que el rubio solo miraba la escena con una mueca de dolor al ver como Saori sufrió semejante impacto en su cuerpo, no fue el único golpe que recibió pues de nuevo ahora fue el otro brazo el que le daba otro formidable impacto contra su espalda aplastándola contra el suelo al tiempo que esos tentáculos solo la mantenían sujeta impidiéndole escapar de esa situación en la que estaba metida pues los golpes solo caían con más fuerza uno tras otro golpeando su espalda con un poder que fácilmente partiría una montaña con cada movimiento -(**aaaahhh es un maldito, va a partirme a la mitad!)-** fue el pensamiento de Saori mientras los golpes seguían cayendo sobre ella cada vez más fuerte que antes, el sabor metálico de la sangre pronto comenzaba a saturar el hocico de la biju que alzo la miraba al leviatán lista para atacarlo pero no pudo, tan pronto alzo la mirada fue para ver como la quijada del enorme coloso se abría dejando salir un disparo de fuego que golpeo directo su cuerpo aplastándole aún más contra el devastado suelo donde el cuerpo de Saori quedo tirado tras ese poderoso ataque

-(**esta cosa… esta cosa va a matarme si sigue así)-** pensó la biju de las die colas al tiempo que la quijada del leviatán de nuevo se abría lentamente anunciando ese ataque que ahora ella estaba segura que al menos la dejaría inconsciente y a merced del poderoso demonio que sin duda la destrozaría en cuanto ella ya no pudiera defenderse.

Los ojos de Juubi solo se abrieron aún más cuando el calor de las flamas azules casi se sentían sobre ella al ser escupidas por ese enorme ser que se alistaba para rematarla, los rugidos resonaron en el aire al tiempo que ese par de figuras enormes se dejaban ver alargador y cristalinos, eran de un tono muy suave de color celeste y rugían con fuera al tiempo que se enroscaban sobre el leviatán jalándolo con fuerza después de todo era un par de jutsu dragón gigantes hechos de puro y brillante cristal que tiraban de el cómo si estuvieran tratando de arrancarlo del mundo al tiempo que la tierra casi como en una especie de banda transportadora alejaba a la biju de ese ser que era alejado a la distancia entras sus patas se enterraban sobre el suelo deteniéndolo a lo lejos casi al mismo tiempo que Naruto aterrizaba justo frente a la biju que le miraba con ojos dudosos pues el rubio en todo ese tiempo en realidad no se había metido un solo momento hasta ese punto en el que ella casi fue carbonizada por ese disparo de fuego demoniaco que el Ishura hizo al fin acto de aparición para salvar el pellejo de la biju que solo le miraba con curiosidad -esa cosa es demasiado poderosa para que tu sola lo enfrentes, ya me dejaras ayudarte o tengo que dejar que queme tu orgullo junto a ti?- pregunto Naruto con calma mientras la miraba fijamente a la biju que ahora libre de los tentáculos se alaba del suelo con un gesto de alivio en su rostro que poco a poco se doblegaba ante las palabras del rubio y lo admitía al fin -**sí, el leviatán es demasiado para mi sola y necesito de tu ayuda Naruto_sama-** dijo al fin Saori al tiempo que su chakra brillaba regenerando las heridas que le causó el ataque de ese enorme ser, Naruto le miraba con calma y una sonrisa cuándo la biju de las diez colas se ponía de pie justo frente a el lista para seguir la batalla mientras el leviatán a la distancia luchaba por soltarse -inténtalo cuanto quieras fenómeno pero esos dragones son de diamante y nada rompe un diamante- fueron las palabras del Ishura que miraba con una sonrisa al gran ser que solo hacia fuerza.

El Leviatán solo se agitaba al tiempo que forzaba más su cuerpo en ese intento de liberarse bajo la mirada un tanto burlona del rubio que de pronto vio como sucedía lo imposible pues sus dragones no soltaban a ese ser -por todos los cielos eso no puede ser- dijo el rubio más para el mismo que para alguien más al ver como la titánica fuerza del leviatán lograba hacer aparecer grietas en sus dragones que inmóviles seguían a modo de ataduras enredados sobre ese gran monstruo que empujó con más fuerza gruñendo con molestia mientras los dragones solo se agrietaban aún más que antes -no puede ser... los diamantes son irrompibles... eso no puedes hacerlo- Naruto casi grito esas palabras al tiempo que veía como el leviatán empujaba con fuerza y los dragones no soportaban más destrozándose en una lluvia de diamantes quebrados que caían por todos lados al tiempo que era libre agitando sus brazos a los lados ya libre de esa atadura mirando al rubio que frente a Juubi solo podía mirarlo con asombro pues nunca supo de alguien o algo que lograse romper diamantes pero ahora ya lo había visto al fin -**es un verdadero monstruo Naruto_sama, vamos a luchar juntos con todo-** dijo Saori a su espalda mientras el rubio asentía a sus palabras con calma antes de subir a la cabeza de la gran biju que solo se alzaba sobre el suelo mirando al frente al tiempo que el leviatán avanzaba hacia ellos con claras intenciones de destrozar a esa pareja -Saori_chan dame un buen ataque de viento- pidió el rubio sobre su cabeza mientras la biju sonreía y el rubio trazaba sellos listo para soltar su ataque, el leviatán avanzó hasta ellos mientras el chakra de Juubi la envolvía y rugía con furia dejando ir una ventisca de viento gigantesca que rotaba casi como un taladro gigante que se enfiló contra el leviatán

-a ver si esto lo aguantas... Katon: Jigoku no ryu (elemento fuego: dragón del infierno)- dijo el Ishura al tiempo que soplaba el enorme jutsu que no hacia ni dos meses aprendió de Azula, de su boca un espeluznante dragón de escamas claras y afiladas se vio volando contra el viento mientras gritaba con terror y agonía como si su propia existencia fuera un dolor insoportable que su enemigo estaba por sentir.

Chocó contra ese taladro de viento que de inmediato se llenó de fuego volviéndose casi como in gusano incandescente que giraba con furia directo al torso del leviatán que recibió el impacto de frente desatando toda su furia al tiempo que las flamas casi como agua salpicaban por todos lados al tiempo que el mítico coloso se quedaba quieto recibiendo el poderoso ataque que destrozo todo a su paso mientras el aire se calentaba y el rubio dejaba de soplar a la par de que Juubi cerraba su hocico y veía al leviatán envuelto en esas calientes llamas -(**eso es un jutsu de fuego además de la fuerza con la que golpeó, hasta Kyubi podría morir si recibe eso)-** pensaba la biju de diez colas al tiempo que en el reino de Tsukuyomi veían la nueva batalla donde ahora la biju y el Ishura luchaban juntos dando esa demostración de poder devastador ; -toma eso ridícula cosa el jutsu que le enseñe a mi marido fue tu perdición! - grito Azula al ver como Naruto solo cerraba boca descansando de ese soplo de fuego que claro que era memorable por decir lo mínimo y claro todo mundo estaba tan centrado en la pelea que nadie noto eso de que el rubio era su marido pero ya habría tiempo para aclarar eso pues en la imagen que veían algo por demás imposible estaba sucediendo ya que el leviatán envuelto en llamas se movía como si eso no le estuviera afectando pues daba un par de pasos al frente haciendo retumbar el suelo mientras Naruto y Saori le miraban con asombro pues no podían comprender como a pesar de todo seguía moviéndose -Saori_chan que esa cosa es inmortal? - preguntaba Naruto a la biju que daba un gran salto eludiendo el poderoso golpe de esa pinza envuelta en llamas que casi le partió la cabeza, el fuego más que detenerlo le estaba haciendo mucho más peligroso por eso mismo Juubi inflo su cuerpo antes de escupir una gran bola de agua que golpeaba leviatán apagando esas flamas que daban paso a su cuerpo ileso un poco oscuro por el hollín que género el calor de fuego

-**no lo sé Naruto_sama, a esta cosa nada parece lastimarlo-** respondió la biju de las diez colas mientras miraba a ese ser frente a ella que sin duda era mítico más que nada porque parecía que no importaba que le lanzarán el seguía de pie atacando

-habrá que golpearlo con más fuerza, Saori_chan vuelve a crear esa tormenta eléctrica a ver si aguanta esto- las palabras de Naruto fueron una orden que la biju acató sin protestar o cuestionar mientras su chakra brillaba y aullaba con furia proyectando su energía a la atmósfera donde llamaba a las nubes oscuras.

El leviatán supo de inmediato lo que estaba a punto de suceder pues el cielo oscuro presagiaba los rayos mientras Naruto trazaba sellos sobre la cabeza de Saori que veía al coloso frente a ellos que ya parecía preparado para la lluvia de rayos que caería en cualquier segundo pero no contaba con el jutsu del Ishura -Raiton: hikari no tatsumaki (elemento rayo: tornado de luz)- declaró el rubio al tiempo que trazaba el última sello y abría sus brazos a los costados dejando ir todo su chakra que brillo al tiempo que la electricidad de sus dedos se desprendía, fluyo al aire con velocidad al tiempo que la lluvia eléctrica caía desde las nubes uniéndose al chakra del rubio que solo daba una poderosa palmada al frente jalando aquella electricidad que en lugar de golpear al leviatán se unieron formando un par de gigantescos tornados brillantes blancos y poderosos que tan grandes como el coloso giraban casi como enormes barrenas golpeándolo en cada costado haciendo al gran ser gemir por la electricidad que se colaba bajo su exoesqueleto al tiempo que giraban apoyados sobre el despedazando el suelo al tiempo que giraban alrededor de el con poder y furia destrozando todo a su paso mientras la energía brillaba hundiéndose en el suelo antes de desvanecerse en un brillante resplandor que dejó tras de sí a un paralizado leviatán sobre el cuál la electricidad se veía a modo de descargas que resplandecían con ese poder que se desvaneció junto a esas negras nubes -sale cangrejo extra frito- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa al tiempo que veía con una gran sonrisa al leviatán que despacio alzaba su rostro hacia ellos mostrando su ira en su mirada

-aun está vivo? Como rayos esa cantidad de electricidad no lo cocino- preguntó Naruto con duda en su voz al ver como ese colosal demonio alzaba sus brazos a los costados de su cuerpo mientras gruñía bastante molesto

-**no tengo idea Naruto_sama pareciera que es inmune a todo-** respondió la biju de las diez colas al tiempo que el Leviatán atacaba al frente con sus grandes extremidades superiores que abría a sus costados antes de unirse al frente.

Fue un aplauso poderoso y estridente que causó una poderosa onda de choque visible que voló al frente y vertical golpeando con todo su poder a la pareja que fue sacudida mientras las patas de Juubi se hundian en el suelo afianzándose mientras el rubio sobre su cabeza se sujetaba con su chakra para no volar por el aire junto con aquellos escombros y árboles que ya caían por todos lados al disiparse poco a poco esa poderosa onda sonora -aaah eso casi me deja sordo- dijo el rubio Ishura mientras se tallaba una de sus orejas solo para ver como ese coloso volvía a esa posición listo para atacar de nuevo al frente con la poderosa onda sonora que en menos de un segundo los golpeaba de nuevo empujándolos sobre el suelo al tiempo que Naruto sentía sus tímpanos casi al punto de estallar, una vez más el sonido se disipo y el sentía ese mareo junto con Saori que se tambaleaba un poco por el ataque y ahí fue donde Naruto lo entendió, el no pretendía hacerlos salir volando por el aire sino destrozar sus tímpanos para destruir su equilibrio negando la oportunidad de escapar o esquivar su poder superior que sin duda los destruiría de no poder evadirlo, Naruto vio aún con sus oídos al borde de la sordera como el leviatán abría de nuevo sus grandes brazos alistando otro de esos poderosos golpes de sonido del que no estaba seguro si sobrevivirán por ello decidió actuar -Saori_chan no te vayas a mover! -grito el Ishura desde la cabeza de la loba casi sorda que alzó sus ojos para ver al ojiazul trazando sellos a toda velocidad mientras su chakra brillaba sobre su cuerpo anunciando que fuera lo que hiciera sería muy grande pues con todo el poder que le estaba brindando era un hecho que lo seria -Shoton: Okina garasu no kabe (elemento cristal: gran muro de cristal)- fue lo que el rubio grito antes de señalar al suelo con sus palmas mientras dejaba ir todo su chakra directo al mismo que lo recibió casi como al agua.

El suelo se agito un segundo al tiempo que los brazos del leviatán se movían al frente aplaudiendo de nuevo con aquella fuerza tremenda desatando la poderosa onda de choque que voló por el aire directo hacia la pareja pero de pronto el suelo se despedazo mientras un par e colosales placas e cristal una frente a la otra se alzaban formando un muro cuadrado y brillante que protegió a la biju inmóvil que solo miraba como esa defensa se alzaba poderosa, la onda sonora golpeo de frente con todo su poder haciéndola vibrar casi como si estuviera temblando mientras las gritas corrían sobre el primer muro que apenas soportaba el poder sónico que como si fuera un túnel gigante barría con todo alrededor de esa defensa mientras el rubio sobre la cabeza de Saori solo se inclinaba sobre la misma viendo todos los escombros volar por el aire mientras el muro apenas soportaba el poderoso estruendo que solo se desvanecía poco a poco -Saori_chan la barrera no aguantara otro ataque así… ataca con fuego- ordeno el rubio sobre la cabeza de la biju que solo esbozo una sonrisa al tiempo que el rubio solo trazaba sellos de nuevo y el cuerpo de Juubi se hinchaba un poco al acumular el poder dentro de ella y el rubio sobre su cabeza se preguntaba al trazar sellos si esa extraña invención que se suponía diseño para Natsumi en realidad funcionaria con su madre pero bueno ahora mismo lo estaba a punto de averiguar pues el hocico de la biju se abrió enorme mientras el fuego se veía dentro de él asomándose candente y listo para volar por el aire al tiempo que Naruto culminaba la larga cadena de sellos - Ninpou: ryusei boka garasu (arte ninja: meteoros de cristal e fuego)- fue lo que el Ishura dijo al tiempo que señalaba al frente con ambas manos mientras esos altos muros parecían brillar reaccionando a su gesto.

Los ojos del mítico coloso vieron con curiosidad como esos altos muros sin razón aparente se estrellaban con fuerza al tiempo que volaban por el aire contra el cómo miles de bólidos afilados e cristal que pronto se envolvían entre llamas candentes y rojas que salían el hocico de la biju que rugía con poder exhalando aquellas llamas poderosas que hacían a esos trozos de cristal arder y brillar casi como metal al rojo vivo mientras se lanzaban contra aquel colosal demonio que de nuevo solo se cubrió el rostro a la espera del golpe que no tardó en llegar justo sobre su cuerpo que fue golpeado con un poder tremendo que le empujaba sobre el suelo mientras los meteoros de cristal candente que solo seguía golpeándole con todo su poder al tiempo que el solo sentía como su coraza externa soportaba cada golpe duro y caliente que pronto poco a poco comenzaban a amainar porque el cristal comenzaba a agotarse, era una suerte que eso fuera solo una distracción muy bien ejecutada por ellos ya que las colas de Juubi se alzaban con un rubio de pie entre ellas liberando una cantidad colosal de chakra que se mezclaba con el de la biju que solo sonreía -ya está lista Saori_chan a ver si aguantas esto… Raiton: idaina no sinshui susanoo (elemento rayo: gran lanza del susanoo)- dijo el rubio mientras sujetaba las colas de Saori que se movían hacia atrás antes de ir al frente al tiempo que lanzaba aquella versión magnificada de la lanza del cielo que ahora de dimensiones colosales voló por el aire casi como un meteoro o un cometa eléctrico que fue directo al leviatán que solo atino a abrir sus brazos mientras el golpe llegaba, fue un impacto demoledor que resonó casi como si el mundo entero se desgarrara al tiempo que la colosal bestia era empujada sobre el suelo y la brillante lanza presionaba contra su torso directo sobre su armadura –**GRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAA-** grito o más bien rugió con fuerza aquel gran demonio al tiempo que la lanza destilaba relámpagos por todos lados en su intento de partirle a la mitad mientras el poder resplandecía haciéndole iluminar casi al punto de cegar a todo mundo pus estallaba con esa brillante explosión de energía eléctrica que zumbaba con fuerza.

-tomate eso ridículo cangrejo crecido ya te cocinaron! - fue el grito de la cegada tayuyá dentro del reino de la diosa de la luna que como su hermana estaba callada viendo con incredulidad el como el rubio y la biju de diez colas habían dado tan brutal ataque al demonio mítico

-**wow ya sabio yo que kasama era poderosa pero no que alcanzara tal nivel-** comento con orgullo en su voz Katara al ver como la gran biju se alzaba con esa victoria junto el rubio sobre su cabeza que solo respiraba un poco cansado tras el brutal golpe

-**jajajajajaja ya decía yo que ese ser no era nada para kasan menos junto a Naruto_kun jajajajaja-** la risa casi histeria y demencial de Rei también estaba presente mientras todas las presentes parecían dibujar una sonrisa de alivio al ver tal conclusión para esa batalla

-** no… eso no puede ser posible!-** las palabras angustiadas de Natsumi lograron que los ojos de todas las presentes se fijaran sobre aquella gran escena que parecía salida de la más oscura y absoluta pesadilla que alguien pudiera tener.

-qué? Como… como es eso posible?- preguntaba Naruto a nadie en especial mientras los ojos de Juubi como los suyos seguían abiertos de par en par al ver como entre la bruma estática donde las rocas despedazadas y los restos de cristal volaban por el aire se alzaba aun de pie con los restos de la electricidad volando desde su cuerpo golpeado que mostraba una enorme zona ennegrecida justo al centro de su cuerpo donde el poderoso ataque lo golpeo y fuera de esa quemadura de impacto no parecía haberle hecho gran cosa fuera de hacerlo enojar… y mucho pues sus ojos de tinte rojo ahora casi aprecian estar brillando por la ira que le consumía desde su interior ya que el dolor de la electricidad si que lo sentía cuando le golpeaba, su boca se abrió de golpe mientras el candente fuego azul brillaba casi como si fuera energía pura y salía disparado en contra de aquel par que no alcanzo a reaccionar, fue un pulsante y poderoso ataque que con un brillo cegador fue directo contra ellos golpeando el suelo que se destrozó en cuanto le golpeo antes de ambos gritaran de dolor al salir volando mientras el flujo de poder se mantenía fluyendo y despedazando todo a su paso al tiempo que el leviatán solo alzaba despacio su gran cabeza con el brutal ataque aun activo abriendo una zanja profunda y oscura en el suelo al tiempo que alzaba despacio su cabeza hacia el cielo aun disparando, -por kami que es eso?!- pregunto horrorizado uno de los ninjas de la alianza al ver ese pilar de luz y fuego azul que se alzaba al cielo a la distancia despedazando las nubes que se calcinaban bajo su poder, algo imposible considerando que se supone que son en esencia agua, Madara vio aquel disparo y solo pudo guardar silencio al tiempo que tomaba ese aire meditabundo tan propio de el -(lo que sea que causo eso… es más poderoso que Juubi, ese debe ser esa espeluznante presencia que siento)- fue el pensamiento del Uchiha legendario que solo se preguntaba que podría alcanzar tal poder sin usar chakra en realidad.

Todo en la zona de la batalla era silencio al tiempo que esa zanja de bordes fundidos se apreciaba en verdad profunda y oscura mientras el cuerpo de Juubi yacía tirado en el suelo con un dolor que nunca creyó sentir y sin señal alguna del rubio -**aauuu ni el shinra tensei golpea así-** se dijo a si misma antes de recordar donde era que estaba alzándose despacio del suelo solo para ver el rostro molesto de aquel coloso que ya tras haber dejado ir un poco de su coraje parecía volver a esa pose de superioridad de la que claro que era consiente pero a Saori eso poco le importaba en ese momento pues no veía a Naruto por ningún lado y por un segundo llego a pensar que quizá aquel ataque de fuego tan poderoso lo desintegro pero pronto esa idea se desvaneció al ver como el leviatán daba un par de pasos hacia ella con intenciones más que claras al hacer resonar la tierra con sus enormes pisadas pero en realidad nunca llego con ella pues una figura oscura y de dimensiones tan grandes como ella se alzó desde el otro lado de la zanja con esa armadura tan característica y sobretodo la larga lanza que sujetaba con su brazo derecho, por un segundo Saori creyó estar viendo al Susanoo hasta que la figura en su interior le indico que estaba equivocada respecto a eso pues era claro que se trataba de algo solo de Naruto -oye monigote gigante aléjate de mí Saori_chan!- grito el rubio desde el interior de aquella visión espectral que se lanzó contra el leviatán con su gran lanza al frente dispuesto a atravesarlo de un golpe, la punta de aquella arma hecha de oscuridad casi pareció brillar bajo la luz del sol mientras se enfilaba directo a su torso, el leviatán no hizo esfuerzo alguno por detenerlo o siquiera tratar de eludir el ataque que recibió directo sobre su torso que justo donde aquella técnica de raiton le golpeo presionó la lanza con fuerza tratando de perforar su dura cubierta que para asombro del Ishura soporto el golpe sin sufrir daño alguno mientras el suelo bajo los "pies" del espectro se despedazaba ante la presión que ejercía el rubio dentro de aquella manifestación de su aura en ese golpe poderoso que no atravesó, el leviatán solo gruño al tiempo que esa gran pinza se cerraba sobre el espectro apretando con fuerza.

-oh demonios! - fue el grito del rubio dentro de ese ser espectral que fue alzado del suelo antes de ser arrojado al aire como si fuera poco menos que una mosca que volaba por el cielo cayendo pesado al suelo justo a un lado de Juubi que veía al espectro disiparse en el aire poco a poco dejando al rubio tirado en el suelo con un gran dolor en su cuerpo por la presión de aquella gran pinza -**fue un buen intento Naruto_sama pero esa cosa es demasiado dura-** dijo Saori con calma al tiempo que el rubio solo se alzaba del suelo mientras sentía ese dolor en su persona, ella tenía toda la razón ese ser era demasiado sólido aún para la lanza de su espectro,; -(**es una lucha feroz pero no creo que Naruto solo con Juubi pueda vencer)-** eran los pensamientos de cierta invocación de forma reptil que flotaba en ese sitio donde el concilio se reunía cuándo se les requería para grandes temas o grandes peligros justo como el que estaba de pie sobre el continente elemental luchando contra el rubio y su nueva biju que no parecía lo bastante fuerte como para vencer a tal demonio, que Juubi no tuviera el suficiente poder era sin duda algo más que impensable aunque de hecho estaba sucediendo pues la orgullosa loba de diez colas no podía competir en poder con el mítico demonio frente a ella que le miraba aún con esos ojos brillantes casi como si la estuviera retando a seguir la lucha por más inútil que esta fuera, la biju sintió aquella sensación perturbadora a su lado y como el leviatán dirigieron sus ojos al rubio que concentraba su chakra en sus ojos que casi parecían brillar ante la concentración del poder en ellos -nunca pensé que usaría esto a tal escala y no sé cómo vaya a resultar-dijo el Ishura con una sonrisa algo siniestra en sus ojos que casi brillaban con el batsunengan a todo su poder

-toma esto y arde de una buena ve- grito el rubio al tiempo que sus ojos dejaban ir todo su poder causando un poderoso temblor sobre el sitio de la batalla que solo desconcertó a la biju y al demonio colosal que no entendía en realidad que pretendía el rubio con ese extraño ataque.

El suelo se estremeció con fuerza destrozándose mientras las colosales grietas se dejaban ver corriendo por el suelo justo bajo los pies del leviatán que pronto sintió aquel calor que solo presagio a las flamas que se alzaron desde el suelo, los ojos de la biju se abrieron enormes justo cuando el gran demonio grito con fuerza al sentir como el fuego de color morado se alaba desde el suelo emergiendo directo desde las profundidades del mismo infierno abrazando al coloso mítico que solo agito su cuerpo tratando de alejar aquellas flamas que se alaban desde el suelo corriendo sobre su cuerpo mientras Naruto se concentraba evocando todo el poder que podía para lograr envolver a tan enorme enemigo que solo se movía tratando de prevenir que el fuego lo cubriera pero no lo logo pues el rubio seguía concentrándose con fuerza logrando que el candente fuego de color morado siguiera creciendo hasta cubrir por completo al enorme leviatán que se movía de un lado a otro pero en realidad no fue capaz de alejarlo pues se afianzaba a él casi como si fuera alguna clase de ser que se sujetaba para atraparle cosa que no tardo en pasar pues pronto el leviatán rugía presa del calor que lo abrazaba mientras la biju de las die colas solo miraba al rubio que caía de rodillas con un profundo ardor en sus ojos ante la enorme fogata morada –**el fuego del infierno… no entiendo como lo trajiste aquí pero es impresionante-** comento la biju con admiración en sus palabras al ver cómo era que el fuego salido de aquel oscuro sitio de almas atormentadas solo envolvía al coloso que se agitaba aun tratando de alejarlo logrando que el suelo retumbara mientras el rubio solo le miraba con algo de lagrimeo en sus ojos y una sonrisa pues no estaba del todo seguro de que esa técnica en realidad funcionara contra algo de su tamaño pero por lo visto en realidad si era útil contra tal oponente que poco a poco comenzaba a detenerse en sus movimientos dando a entender que al fin se había rendido en su lucha, Naruto solo pudo mirar a Juubi con una sonrisa mientras la biju ya comenzaba a plantearse la posibilidad de huir con el rubio a algún sitio desolado y premiarlo por tal victoria con algunos hijos claro esta

-**ggggrrrrooooaaaaaaaaarrrrr –** fue el poderoso rugido que escapo de la garganta del leviatán que alzando sus brazos a los costados los atrajo contra su pecho como si fuera una especie de gorila gigante que se golpeaba en señal de poder y dominio al tiempo que la onda sonora resonaba de nuevo con gran fuera ahora en contra de el mismo.

Los ojos del rubio y la loba solo se abrieron enormes cuando a ese golpe le siguió un segundo impacto que para asombro de ambos comenzó a alejar el fuego que se disipaba suavemente en el aire mientras el rubio solo miraba incrédulo como fue que ese ataque que inclusive fue capaz de asesinar al poderoso Pain pero contra esa criatura en realidad pareció servir de nada pues ahora solo los miraba con ojos molestos de nuevo mientras el vapor del fuego recién apagado se alaba desde su cuerpo un poco oscurecido por las flamas -**el leviatán quizá es un demonio pero dice la leyenda que antes de llegar al mundo mortal paso por el infierno mismo, si sobrevivió a esas llamas ahí eso explica porque ahora no lo mataron-** dijo la biju de die colas al tiempo que ese coloso de nuevo les miraba con sus ojos casi brillando de color rojo intenso y con un ligero brillo saliendo desde su gran quijada, estaba a punto de atacar de nuevo con aquel disparo de fuego que en ese punto era más que claro que Naruto ni Juubi sobreviran a un disparo a esa distancia y a quemarropa que era claramente lo que ese ser estaba a punto de hacer pues su pecho se hinchaba anunciando el poderoso disparo que ya comenzaba a calentar la garganta de ese monstruoso demonio, Naruto solo le miro ideando una estrategia que en otro momento ya había usado pero que en realidad no tena idea de cómo funcionaría ahora pero no tena tiempo para suponer posibilidades, a toda velocidad Naruto salto a la cabeza de Juubi quien de pie solo miraba como el fuego se alzaba ya saliendo de esa gran boca que rugía con fuerza -Saori_chan salta!- grito el rubio al tiempo que el fuego golpeaba el suelo despedazando todo con fuera mientras una oscura sombra aparecía de la nada, el fuego se detuvo un momento antes de abrirse como si estuviera golpeando algo muy duro que se alzó al cielo dando un salto gigantesco que dejo pasar de largo el candente fuego.

La figura oscura aterrizo al otro lado de la zanja abismal mientras el leviatán le miraba con total extrañes, parecía una figura un tanto más grande de Juubi envuelta en una oscura forma de bordes remarcados casi como si los huesos de su cuerpo sobresalieran en esa oscura versión, sus patas ahora lucían más grandes con afiladas garras casi como espadas al tiempo que su rostro ahora envuelto en ese manto oscuro dibujaba una quijada enorme con colmillos colosales que sobresalían de sus costados casi como los colmillos de un gran tigre dientes de sable que se alazana en una mezcla singular con esa loba gigante pero sin duda lo más espectral eran sus colas que aún seguían siendo die pero en la punta de cada una, una enorme hoja de metal dura idéntica a la de la lana del espectro se apreciaban en la punta amenazantes y peligrosas listas para atravesar lo que fuera que se metiera en su camino -**pero que es esto, me siento increíble Naruto_sama!-** rugió la feliz biju mientras el rubio sobre su cabeza se concentraba uniendo aquella forma espectral de su aura a la biju que solo miraba hacia arriba con sus ojos fijos en el rubio que se concentraba desprendiendo esa aura oscura que la envolvía por completo, -este es mi espectro Saori_chan y ahora nuestro poder es uno, despedacemos a ese cangrejo- fueron las palabras del rubio al tiempo que la biju solo esbozaba una gran sonrisa amenazante que a más de uno habria asustado, el leviatán solo les miró con curiosidad en sus ojos al tiempo que la biju revestida con aquel poder extra que le brindó el rubio, el suelo se estremeció y destrozó al tiempo que corría contra el gran ser mítico que pronto recibió aquella embestida violenta justo sobre su vientre dejando ver una onda de choque que fue acompañada por el estruendo del golpe que empujó a ese coloso por el suelo dejando tras de si un par de largos rastros por donde fue empujado tras el golpe.

El mítico demonio reaccionó de inmediato alzando aquel gran brazo que ahora era una pinza con intención de golpear a Saori quien haciendo alarde de una nueva agilidad eludió el golpe que dio directo sobre el suelo que retumbo tras el impacto que dejó la marca de ese ataque fallido, -Saori_chan tus colas- las palabras de Naruto resonaron en los oídos de Juubi que con una sonrisa dio un giro lanzando sus colas armadas al frente directo al costado del Leviatán que sintió aquel golpe que de la fuerza sacó chispas de su duro esqueleto externo que soporto el ataque antes de que Juubi diera un salto impulsado por ese giro veloz que le ayudó a impulsarse sobre la espalda del gran leviatán que no pudo evitar dejar salir ese gruñido al sentir como las garras nuevas de Juubi se aferraban a los hombros del demonio antes de que su hocico sombrío se aferrara al cuello del demonio que solo dejó salir un quejido ante la presión de la nueva quijada de la biju a la que sujetó con fuerza con su gran garra apretando la punta de aquel hocico espectral que jalo con fuerza desprendiendo a la loba que arrojó al suelo que golpeó con fuerza al tiempo que Saori daba un ágil giro usando la fuerza del rebote para caer de nuevo sobre sus patas mientras miraba al gran demonio que tenía un rasguño más que visible en su cuello justo donde sus colmillos presionaron pero antes de perforar su piel bastante dura y elástica fue retirada de la zona expuesta -Saori_chan dale con esto- indicó el rubio sobre su cabeza al tiempo que empujaba su chakra en esa oscura aura que la envolvía.

Las colas de Juubi parecieron brillar mientras la electricidad del rubio se colaba en esas navajas de sus colas haciendo que brillaran con fuerza mientras las dos centrales se acercaban un poco la electricidad de las demás colas dando forma a una colosal esfera eléctrica que brillaba con su amenazante poder del que desprendía un par de anillos gigantes que zumbaban con fuerza, -por kami ese es el genshi (átomo) de Naruto_kun? - fue la pregunta de Kasumi en el reino de la diosa de la luna al ver esa versión magnificada del jutsu original del Ishura que sobra cabeza de Saori solo miraba sonriente al demonio frente a el mientras este solo veía la pelota eléctrica en las colas de la poderosa biju que solo grito -**toma esto maldito! -** fueron las palabras de la biju de diez colas al alzar sus colas arrojando ese colosal ataque eléctrico que destrozo el suelo mientras se enfilaba contra el demonio que vio ese gran ataque que estaba volando en su dirección con un poder demoledor, el golpe fue casi inmediato sacudiendo al leviatán que sostenía con sus brazos esa gran pelota eléctrica que solo le empujaba con todo su poder mientras la energía seguía brillando al empujar al demonio gigante que solo se oponía al avance del poder, la esfera con todo y sus anillos se contrajo de manera inesperada reduciendo su tamaño casi a la mitad para gran curiosidad del leviatán quien sintió la imponente explosión eléctrica que formó una esfera demoledora que abrió un cráter profundo en la tierra al tiempo que el relámpago final empujaba al demonio hacia atrás por completo paralizado ante su poder eléctrico -no se podrá defender Saori_chan, remátalo! -grito el rubio desde su cabeza al tiempo que Juubi con una maligna sonrisa alzaba sus colas que se alargaron al tiempo que las esferas negras aparecían casi tan grandes como la bijudama que ella usaba

**-sera un placer hacerlo Naruto_sama**- respondió la biju de las diez colas al tiempo que arrojaba sus colas al frente lanzando con fuerza una de esas esferas negras que como el anterior ataque fue directo al leviatán.

La esfera golpeó con fuerza estallando contra el demonio que retrocedió bajo esa explosión justo antes de que la segunda le golpeara también con otro estallido colosal que destrozaba el suelo mientras el demonio daba otro par de pasos hacia atrás, la tercera y cuarta llegaron a la vez por ambos costados aplastando al ser colosal que seguía retrocediendo ante el poder, la quinta golpeó directo su cabeza casi al punto de derribarlo al suelo mientras la otra ascendía desde abajo golpeando su estómago con otro estallido mortal que fue seguido de otro par de esferas que detonaron con un poder asesinó diezmando todo el sitio que a su paso quedaba el paisaje como una visión dantesca y apocalíptica de la batalla donde la última esfera negra golpeaba su torso donde tantas veces fue golpeado presionando la zona apaleada alzando esa nube de escombros mientras la rodilla del leviatán caía al suelo por primera vez durante aquella batalla -**si al fin cayó!** - exclamó con emoción la biju de las diez colas justo cuando el oscuro vapor se alzaba desde todos lados tras la cadena de explosiones, la figura del leviatán pareció caer al fin pero esa ilusión pronto se desvaneció cuándo el rostro furioso del gran demonio se pudo ver asomándose entre el denso vapor oscuro que género esa andanada de ataques, en el suelo donde yacía su rodilla se apreciaba una colosal fisura en mismo dejando claro que más allá de sus ataques el en realidad cayó porque la tierra no aguantó tal poder ofensivo con el que fue golpeado **-esa cosa no se muere con nada**- declaró la biju de ojos abiertos como platos al tiempo que el Ishura sobre su cabeza solo reunía más de su poder.

-Saori_chan junta tus colas, vamos a golpearlo y partirlo! - dijo el rubio al tiempo que reunía su chakra eléctrico que corría sobre la biju que podía sentir aquel flujo de poder a sus colas que casi por inercia se unían en una sola.

La energía se mezcló con la oscuridad del espectro mientras las colas de Juubi se alargaron trenzándose en una sola tan larga como ella que destilaba chispas negras mientras la punta se veía demasiado afilada** -hagámoslo pedazos Naruto_sama! **- fue el grito de la biju al tiempo que se lanzaba contra el gran ser que solo les vio llegar contra el a toda velocidad, Juubi se detuvo de golpe lanzando su "cola" mejorada que enfundad en el poder eléctrico del rubio fue directo al frente mientras la biju se agachaba un poco arrojando esa arma al frente que con poder fue directo a esa zona tan golpead en el colosal demonio, fue un golpe violento y poderoso que resonó aún más fuerte que el de aquella lanza eléctrica que arrojaron con anterioridad, la energía se sumó al filo punzante e esa "cola" que presionaba al demonio que solo abrió enormes sus ojos mientras era presionado con tan tremenda fuerza empujándole por el suelo al tiempo que la oscura arma que ahora portaba Saori se desprendía poco a poco de ella dejándose ir en contra l enorme leviatán que sin creerlo era empujado por el brutal ataque que solo lo hacía recorrer el suelo despedazando aún más al golpeado continente que nuevo se agitaba al tiempo que el resonar de la fuerza mientras el rubio sobre la cabeza de la biju miraba como el poder se comprimía de manera semejante a la del mismo genshi sin dejar que esa afilada punta que daba vueltas como un taladro presionan la zona donde golpeaba al demonio que pronto era envuelto en una oscura nube de poder eléctrico ennegrecido que solo empujaba al demonio directo a la costa de donde salió, el leviatán salió volando por el aire hasta estrellarse contra el agua del mar que con la fuerza con la que cayo se sentiría como un suelo e cemento donde se fue a estrellar quedando derribado tras ese estallido gigantesco que resonó por todas partes casi hasta que todo el mundo pudo escucharle.

-**al fin… lo derrotamos-** dijo al fin la biju de las diez colas mientras los ojos de Naruto retomaban su forma natural que con cansancio se tallaba esos ojos cansados mientras la figura del espectro se desvanecía y el respiraba aliviado pues no tenia en realidad idea de cuánto podría soportar esa forma ya que una cosa era usar el espectro el y otra muy diferente proyectarlo sobre una persona o en ese caso biju distinta a el causaba cansancio y era bastante difícil de mantener estable.

-que bien, no creo haber podido mantener el espectro más tiempo- comento el rubio al tiempo mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente al tiempo que respiraba ya un poco más relajado por la caída e aquel enorme demonio.

Ninguno lo noto hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero de pronto el rubio salió volando producto del furioso golpe que lo mando directo al suelo de una forma que ni Tsunade en un ataque de furia total lograría, Naruto se estrelló contra el suelo creando un gran boquete en el mismo al tiempo que Juubi miraba con cierto miedo al largo tentáculo que golpeo al rubio que ahora estaba enterrado de cara al suelo mientras la biju lo miraba –**no… es imposible-** decía con total incredulidad la biju al ver como el agua el mar se agitaba al tiempo que el leviatán se alzaba desde el mar escurriendo el agua salada e su cuerpo mientras sus patas se hundían en la costa y la biju solo lo veía sin creer lo que estaba pasando pues el demonio mítico estaba de nuevo de pie mirándola con ojos nada amistosos, de nuevo el brillo rojo anunciaba la ira que lo llenaba y antes de que la loba lograra reaccionar y moverse para atacar o poner distancia ese brazo a modo de pinza la sujeto con brutalidad de su cuello alzándola del suelo mientras sus patas quedaban colgando y la acercaba a su rostro, Saori trataba decir algo incluso insultarle pero esa presión era demasiado grane como para que lograse hablar; -(**no… va a hacerlo, ese demonio va a devorar la esencia de Juubi hay que pararlo o se volverá invencible!)-** pensó con terror el gran dragón en aquel reino alejado donde su poderoso rugido llamo a la batalla al tiempo que el colosal y mítico demonio solo habría despacio su gran boca al tiempo que los ojos de la biju se abrían enormes pues de alguna extraña manera sentía como era jalada dentro de ella y poco a poco sus ojos abiertos parecían perder brillo pues una energía grisácea y oscura se desprendía de ella y era devorada por esa gran boca, fue en ese punto cuando el rubio se alzó del suelo con sangre escurriendo de su nariz y boca, poco había faltado para que le arrancaran la cabeza con ese impacto, se limpió la sangre de su nariz solo para voltear de golpe para ver a la biju en la gran pinza de ese monstruo que le arrancaba esa aura tan extraña, los ojos de Naruto vieron con asombro como poco a poco las colas de la biju comenzaban a perder color mientras sus ojos solo se mantenían abiertos en completo shock

-no Saori_chan… ya suéltala!- grito el rubio mientras su chakra hervía y se lanzaba al ataque en busca de salvar a la biju que despacio se sentía hundiéndose en la nada pues su esencia misma estaba siendo devorada por aquella bestia mítica que poco a poco se volvía más poderoso al devorar a la biju que solo seguía suspendida… muriendo

* * *

><p>se termino el capitulo y si la gran batalla a comenzado y como pueden ver yo sigo con vida pese a el pequeño pleito al que casi me arrastran jejejeje, bueno dejando eso de lado como vimos creo que ya quedo claro que clase del demonio es el levitan verdad? y claro a esta batalla aun le queda mucho por delante jejejeje.<p>

-aparece Yami mientras viste una bata demasiado transparente- ya acabaste porque aun nos debes compensar tanto esfuerzo  
>-Kurai casi sangra de la nariz que se sujeta con fuerza- oh desde luego Yami_chan, bueno los veré luego tengo que pagar el hacerlas fungir como la mudanza... espero les gustara el capitulo<p>

hasta la proxima  
>atte: Kurai-sho, Yami_chan y compañia<br>pd: que ira a pasar con Saori ahora?


	270. CAPITULO ESPECIAL 3

Hola que dijeron este loco ya subió un nuevo capitulo de demonio...bueno en parte si y no bueno siendo técnicos no es un capitulo en toda la ley mas bien es uno de esos especiales que a veces hago de que habría pasado si... y claro esa es la idea de esto pues la idea en realidad me la dio un amigo y no me la podía sacar de la cabeza por eso tenia que sacarla por eso mismo aqui se los traigo espero que les guste

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo especial 3<strong>

**Que habria pasado si...Naruto hubiera rechazado a Juubi**

El grupo de ninjas se alejó dejando al rubio solo en medio de toda esa devastación a la espera de la biju que a paso lento y sereno llegaba hasta posarse delante del Ishura que le miraba con atención notando como su ropa casi parecía al borde de romperse bajó la presión de sus pechos enormes que en opinión del rubio eran incluso de un tamaño mayor que los de Tsunade seguramente igualaban a los de Mito en tamaño y eso ya era decir mucho -**no es cortés que un hombre vea de ese modo a una dama Naruto_kun-** las palabras de Juubi lograron hacer que el rubio reaccionara despegando su mirada de los pechos de la sonriente demonio de diez colas que solo seguía sonriendo por como el ojiazul casi la devoró con los ojos -lo siento me traiciona el instinto a veces pero a que debo el honor de poder ver a tan hermosa dama de nuevo? - preguntó Naruto mientras una enorme sonrisa aparecida en el rostro de Juubi que solo se relamía los labios deseosa al tiempo que una de las cejas del rubio solo ascendía curioso por la reacción de la biju a su pregunta que claramente le era muy útil en esos momentos -**vi tu batalla Naruto_kun y debo decir que estuviste grandioso, tan despiadado y demoledor que hace siglos que mi interior no se calentaba tanto deseando el miembro de un macho-** era un hecho que ante todo Juubi era una criatura animal que con cierto pareció a las costumbres de Tsume se refería a ella misma como una hembra deseosa y por el sutil aroma que desprendía su cuerpo a Naruto le quedaba muy claro lo que ella deseaba en esos momentos pero no quería equivocarse pues no hay nada peor que una mujer ofendida y más si es una biju con diez colas.

-**no me interesan los juegos ni rodeos... yo quiero que tú seas mi macho y me hagas el amor cada noche solo di que sí, sométete a mi voluntad y te convertirás en mi adorado juguete sexual Naruto_kun, solo acepta y aquí mismo podrás tomarme-** directa, así era Juubi que solo miraba al rubio Ishura con deseo mientras sus pechos se movían al ritmo de su emocionada respiración

La oferta de Juubi estaba sobre la mesa y en el recinto de la diosa de la luna el silencio reinaba pues todas las presentes oyeron con claridad lo que la poderosa demonio ofreció a Naruto y claro está que esa oferta era demasiado tentadora pues ni al mismo Rikudo le llegó a ofrecer algo semejante -es una mujerzuela! - grito Tayuya al fin reaccionado del único modo que conocía ante lo que la biju ofreció a su esposo que solo seguía callado frente a ella como si meditara el ofrecimiento de aquella sensual mujer de oscuro cabello -**Tayuya estás hablando de nuestra madre-** fueron las serias palabras de la hermosa biju de siete colas mientras le miraba con seriedad pues no todos los días alguien dice algo semejante sobre su madre y claro está que eso no le gustó mucho que digamos a sus hijas que miraban a Tayuya con atención aunque eso estaba lejos de hacerla recapacitar en sus palabras -oh vamos admítanlo será su madre pero es una ofrecida- dijo de nuevo la nada sutil pelirroja logrando que todo mundo guardará silencio a la espera de ver como reaccionarían las hijas de la loba que delante de Naruto esperaba una respuesta a su generosa oferta y las palabras del rubio solo lograron romper la tensión en el reino de Tsukuyomi y atraer todas las miradas sobre el -esa debe ser la mejor oferta que alguien me ha hecho en toda mi vida- admitió con franqueza el Ishura logrando hacer que la sonrisa en el rostro de Juubi solo aumentase de tamaño pues para ella era claro que el estaba aceptando y por eso mismo se relamía los labios mientras sus manos iban hacia su kimono lista para despojarse de él mientras las chicas en aquel reino apartado no podían creer que Naruto estuviera aceptando -es una pena que mi respuesta a tu oferta sea no- y todo fue silencio al tiempo que el viento soplaba con suavidad entre el rubio y la biju que solo le miraba incrédula y de hecho no era la única

-**jejeje creo que te comprendo te preocupan tus amantes pero eso no importa podrás conservarlas solo deben conocer su lugar como hembras inferiores a mi-** Juubi dijo aquellas palabras con calma y una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro mientras el rubio solo negaba con su cabeza

-en primer lugar no son mis amantes son mis esposas y yo nunca las haría menos que alguien más y mientras tu idea siga siendo la misma y obedezcas a tu "amo" yo seguiré diciendo no a estar contigo- la respuesta de Naruto fue definitiva y las chicas en el reino de la diosa de la luna sonreían orgullosas

-**ya deja de fingir que los dos sabemos que ellas solo son diversión, las únicas que valen la pena son mis hijas las demás son simples mujerzuelas-**las palabras y el tono en que lo dijo lograron que el rubio solo le mirase con molestia por como se atrevió a decirlo

-oye no las insultes y ahora menos voy a hacerlo contigo- el tono de Naruto reflejó molestia y claro que eso sumado a su negativa fueron mas que suficiente para lograr que la biju le mirase con ojos no muy amigables pues que siguiera diciendo no, en verdad era irritante

-**tu no puedes rechazarme a mi nadie lo hace nunca y tu ya lo hiciste dos veces nadie lo ha hecho y una tercera no te la aceptare-** fueron las palabras de la sensual biju de diez colas que miraba al rubio que solo dejo salir un suspiró ante la insistencia de aquella hembra demonio, Naruto solo guardó silencio al tiempo que tomaba un aire pensativo meditando que habría de responder a esas palabras que junto a ese tono dejaba claro que no pensaba rendirse en su intento de seducirlo -veamos como te lo dejó claro- se dijo a si mismo el rubio con una mano en su mentón al tiempo que la biju mantenía sus ojos fijos en el rubio que seguía con esa pose hasta que le llegó una buena idea de como dejárselo mas que claro para que ya dejara de molestar, -bueno necesitó un poco de ayuda- dijo al aire el rubio mientras trazaba sus sellos a toda velocidad convocando su chakra que brillo in segundo antes de que tocara el suelo con sus manos creando una enorme bola de humo de la que un hombre de piel un tanto oscura y con lentes emergía de ella logrando que la biju solo alzara su ceja por la aparición de ese hombre que solo volteaba a ver al rubio tras la invocación -Naruto? Porque me trajiste aquí se suponía que la invocación que te enseñe es para una emergencia- fueron las palabras de ese hombre de lentes tiempo que el rubio solo le daba la mano chocando sus puños en un gesto de amistad y camaradería -lo se Bee pero es que necesito apoyo porque ella no entiende- dijo el rubio al tiempo que comenzaba a explicar todo el asunto con la hermosa biju que sin entender nada de lo que pasaba pues el rubio solo hablaba de lo que ella dijo mientras la señalaba y ese sujeto de nombre Bee la miraba negando a sus acciones hasta que el Ishura al fin terminó de relatar todo lo que paso antes de que el llegara y por eso mismo era que ahora la miraba -ella es muy necia y solo hay una manera de dejarle todo claro- la voz de ese hombre sonó tan feliz al tiempo que susurraba algo al rubio que asentía a sus palabras con una sonrisa tan grande como la que el hizo, se pusieron de acuerdo o eso pareció porque chocaron sus puños al tiempo que trazaban sellos al unísono creando una colosal bola de humo; La biju no tenía idea alguna de como fue que eso paso pero ahora estaba sentada en una simple silla al centro de un gran escenario rodeado de enormes bocinas reflectores y una máquina de niebla que soltaba una ligera capa sobre el suelo -Bien que diablos pasa aquí? - preguntó o mas bien exigió saber la biju de las diez colas mientras todo daba inicio

La cara de Juubi no tenía precio cuándo vio aparecer a ese par con ropa diferente a la que usaban pues ahora Naruto usaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una playera holgada mientras que Bee usaba igual un pantalón olgado pero el solo usaba un chaleco abierto sin camisa y con una enorme cadena dorada de eslabones gruesos, usaba aun esos lentes oscuros al tiempo que sostenía ese micrófono y el "balet" aparecía, se trataba solo de un mar de copias de Naruko de ropas entalladas y caminaban sonriendo sin dejar de ver a la biju que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba -con esto te quedara claro!- declaró Naruto con una gran sonrisa al tiempo que la música resonaba y la cara de la biji solo se llenaba de incredulidad

(si quieren darse una idea ver el vídeo  
>www youtube com  watch?v=A5D_e2B0CxA )

las rubias se balanceaban de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música mientras Bee cantaba esa singular canción, las rubias bailaban de un lado a otro coquetas mientras Naruto les correspondía a sus coqueteos hasta llegar a ella e ignorarla, Bee canto con mas fuerza y Juubi solo les miró con incredulidad. .. las palabras volaron por el aire mientras esa singular música resonaba en el aire al tiempo que Bee daba pasos al frente listo entre el coro de las "rubias" que a los lados solo se movían alrededor de la biju que escucho atentamente las palabras del hombre de lentes al tiempo que Naruto al fondo solo alzaba los hombros como si dijera " te lo dije" al tiempo que Bee con micrófono en mano se movía de un lado a otro cantando sin parar.

Mientras el ninja de la nube seguía cantando esas palabras tan… singulares, el rubio solo se ponía de pie a un lado de la biju mirándole con calma al tiempo que negaba con su dedo a las miradas de la hermosa y hasta cierto punto en shock biju mientras sacaba cosas como insignias de akatsuki y una especie d mal dibujo de un trozo de cristal? Bueno eso no importaba mucho pues Bee seguía cantando al tiempo que naruto se alejaba de ella y las rubias en bolas de humo cambiaban de forma asumiendo cada una de las chicas del rubio que en el reino de Tsukuyomi solo podían ver todo sin creer nada de lo que estaba pasando al tiempo que Bee parecía esforzarse con mas dedicación que nunca antes al tiempo que el mismo dios de la muerte atraído por la curiosidad del porque la batalla dejo de sentirse veía todo en su esfera con la diosa del destino a su lado y no podía dejar de mirarla de reojo al tiempo que Bee seguía en lo suyo, casi al mismo tiempo un tengu enviado por Yamata para vigilar a la biju mostraba a través de sus ojos todo lo que estaba pasando en ese escenario al tiempo que el ser recién liberado y su enmascarado aliado solo veían todo callados y con enormes gotas en su nuca al tiempo que Bee solo seguía cantando y Naruto se movía tomando la mano de cada chica que besaba con gentileza hasta llegar a la biju que se atrevió a insultarlas y tomando su mano solo hizo una mueca de asco antes de soltarla y darle la espalda al tiempo que Bee seguía con lo suyo hasta que poco a poco la canción parecía comenzar a llegar al final mitras las versiones alternas de las chicas del rubio desfilaban delante de la biju con grandes sonrisas de superioridad por ser preferidas por el Ishura que solo se acomodaba al lado del hombre de la nunbe que poco a poco parecía alcanzar el climax de aquella canción hasta que al final se detuvo la música mientras las chicas desaparecían por completo en bolas de humo dejando solo el escenario que igualmente se disipo en una colosal bola de humo dejando solo a la biju atada en esa silla delante del par de shinobis

Al final la canción se acabó y Bee se cruzó de brazos mientras Naruto daba un paso al frente-te quedo claro? - preguntó el Ishura con una enorme sonrisa mientras el aire soplaba meciendo el cabello de Juubi que solo los miraba con ojos bien abiertos, en el reino de Tsukuyomi todo era igual un silencio sepulcral al tiempo que miraban esas imágenes sin que alguien dijera algo, Yamata había decidido espiar un poco la batalla de Juubi y ahora el como el enmascarado estaban callados sin poder creer nada de lo que vieron a través de los ojos de ese espía tengu por su parte el shinigami veía todo desde su estudio contemplando todo el "concierto" del rubio y su compañero mientras la diosa del destino solo se mantenía a su lado igual en silencio... Juubi se puso de pie y ante los ojos de Naruto y Bee tomo de golpe esa forma gigante y sin contemplación alguna disparo un enorme bijudama que golpeo el suelo detonando con un poder devastador que mandó a volar a ese par -**VOY A DESPEDAZARLOS PAR DE IMBÉCILES ASI NO SE TRATA A UNA DAMA!** - grito la gran biju mientras generaba otra negra esfera que voló por el aire impactando al par de cantantes que solo volaban aun mas lejos al tiempo que la histerica biju los perseguía disparando sin detenerse un solo segundo **-si aplasta a ese par de imbéciles kasan**! - fue el grito de aliento de Natsumi en el reino de la diosa de la luna después de todo en más de un momento se sintió aludida por aquella letra y poco todas reaccionaron ante lo que vieron y como era de esperarse la secundaron

-solo un tonto hace enojar a una mujer y solo un genuino imbécil lo hace con una biju de poder casi ilimitado- comentó Sarutobi al ver otro estallido a la distancia mientras el resto del equipo de apoyo solo tenían enormes gotas en sus nucas al ver la peculiar escena donde una sola cosa eta clara, Naruto y Bee terminarían extra crujientes.

A lo lejos se pudo ver como una gigantesca esfera oscura detonaba cimbrando el suelo con un gran terremoto antes de que una gigantesca nube con forma de un hongo gigante se alzara al cielo indicando que el ataque de la biju al fin había acabado pues de nuevo tenia su forma humana viendo respirando agitada y sudorosa tras el estallido de su ira que culmino al fin, frente a ella el cráter humeante dejaba ver una figura en el fondo casi educida a un trozo de carbón retorcido, no era otro mas que Bee quien en el agujero yacía apaleado como nunca en su vida logrando que la biju alzara una ceja curiosa por no ver al rubio en el fondo del mismo, -vaya eso si que fue espectacular- a un lado de la biju apareció el rubio con una mirada desinteresada al tiempo que Juubi solo le miraba sin creer que a el no le hubiera pasado nada, Naruto no era tonto y tenia varias esposas con cola y sabia bien lo peligrosas que podían ser cuando se enojan por eso mismo antes de que Juubi estallara en su ira el se reemplazo con un clon dejando a Bee solo por su cuenta después de todo era un Jinchuriki, astuto poderoso ademas de hábil y estaba seguro que notaria el peligro que se alaba ante ellos y lo imitiaia con eso del clon... se equivoco, -**tu... ahora quieras o no vas a sabe de que soy capaz!-** rugió la biju arrancándose la ropa antes de saltar sobe el rubio que pronto estaba siendo "violado" por ella; en el fondo del cráter el casi inconsciente Bee solo podía escuchar los gemidos de la biju y el rubio, era un hecho que nadie lo iba a ayuda en un buen rato

* * *

><p>y este especial se acabo, espero que les gustara este pequeño mmmm no se si del todo es un especial u omake...en fin creo que eso en realidad no importa y que les halla gustado lo que leyeron hoy y recuerden lo que dijo Sarutobi es una gran moraleja "solo un tonto hace enojar a una mujer "<p>

hasta la proxima, que sera el cap de Tamer  
>atte: Kurai-sho<br>pd: se siente raro publicar a solas


End file.
